


OCZY

by saxnas



Series: OCZY [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blind Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Plot Twists, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Dean, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Werewolf Culture
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 299
Words: 841,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardzo apodyktyczny i brutalny alfa Dean porywa ślepego wilczka, Casa i to jest dopiero początek ich wspólnych przygód. Jeśli chcesz do mnie napisać: saxnas.pl@gmail.com :)</p><p>
  <span>English version here:
http://archiveofourown.org/works/3991507/chapters/8962606
</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SMYCZ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Dark To See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555588) by [J3 (CaseMatthews)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseMatthews/pseuds/J3). 



Dean kazał mu zakładać co rano smycz. Zwykle koniec trzymała Jo. Była drobniejsza niż inne bety w stadzie i jej najłatwiej było utrzymać tempo zbliżone do tempa ślepego omegi. Owszem, miał świetny węch i słuch, potrafił omijać większe przeszkody nawet biegnąc szybko z watahą, ale zdarzało mu się potykać, zwalniać. Gubić na szlaku, gdy zbytnio się oddalił od reszty.

Tak stracił rodzinę.

Zgubił się.

Tak został przechwycony przez watahę Deana Winchestera. Złapali go, rzucili na ziemię, przytrzymali dla niego i Dean Winchester, alfa, pokrył go brutalnie. A następnego dnia powiedzieli mu, że już nigdy nie wróci do swoich. Nie wróci nigdy. Nie zobaczy rodziny. Teraz ma nową rodzinę. Nową watahę. Nowego alfę. Zabrali jego wszystkie rzeczy. Nie zostawili mu nic własnego. Dali mu inne ubrania. Umyli, żeby zupełnie stracił zapach starej watahy. Alfa kazał mu założyć obrożę i smycz.

Wziął go _na smycz_.

Okropny, upokarzający kawałek szerokiej, sztywnej, grubej skóry, z metalową klamrą i kółkiem, do którego doczepiony był nitowany rzemień. Kiedy pierwszy raz poczuł to na sobie, chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Rozpłakać. Rozszarpać to. Rozszarpać sobie gardło i umrzeć. I nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Instynkt przetrwania był silniejszy niż poczucie godności.

Pierwsze dni były straszne. Dean na postojach zabierał smycz od Jo i ściągał go do siebie. Przyginał mu kark, zmuszając do siadania koło swojej nogi. Mówił, że to miejsce omegi. Przy jego nodze.

Cas siadał, bo nie miał innego wyjścia. Oni stali, a on klęczał, lub kucał. Czasem po prostu siadał na trawie, podpierając głowę rękami, starając się nie myśleć o obroży i smyczy. Sam, drugi poza Jo beta, z którym miał kontakt, przynosił mu wodę i dawał coś do jedzenia i to były jedne z nielicznych gestów, których doświadczał w tamtych dniach, które mógł zaliczyć do _miłych_.

Czasem myślał, żeby rozpiąć obrożę i uciec, ale był w zupełnie obcym terenie i wiedział, że nie da rady wymknąć się sforze. Dogonią go. Złapią. Dean go ukarze. Na myśl o tym, co mógłby zrobić, Cas odczuwał mdłości. Wystarczyło to, co robił z nim w ramach _opieki_.

Każdego dnia, jeszcze przed świtem, Cas zwlekał się z posłania coraz bardziej zrezygnowany, przygnębiony i obolały. Każdego ranka było coraz trudniej zmusić się, żeby w ogóle wstać. Coraz częściej myślał o tym, jak byłoby dobrze już nigdy się nie obudzić. Nigdy nie wstać i nie doczekać wieczora, nie doczekać nocy i dotyku Deana. Jego _opieki_.

– Patrz na mnie! – żądał alfa. – Chcę widzieć twoje oczy! Patrz na mnie!

I Cas podnosił głowę, szukając źródła głosu i starając się utrzymać powieki otwarte, aby nie narazić się na gniew alfy. Nie wiedział czemu Deanowi tak na tym zależało. Nie starał się tego zrozumieć. Po prostu wykonywał polecenia. Oczywiście nie chodziło o to, żeby Cas faktycznie na niego patrzył. Nie mógł. Jego oczy był niewidome.

Cas najbardziej na świecie nienawidził Deana Winchestera. Najgorszego z wilków, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkał. Okrutnego tyrana, złodzieja, który odebrał mu rodzinę. Ale zaraz potem najbardziej nienawidził swoich bezużytecznych oczu. Gdyby działały jak należy, jego życie by się nie zmieniło tak gwałtownie. Tak dramatycznie. Nigdy by się nie zgubił. Nigdy by nie został w tyle. Sam. Bez ochrony watahy. Gdyby jego oczy _widziały_ – dostrzegłby zagrożenie i zdołałby im umknąć. Nigdy by go nie złapali. Nigdy by nie zdołali go skrzywdzić. To jego oczy go zdradziły. Jego oczy ściągnęły na niego to nieszczęście. Zły los.

Mógłby je wydrapać, gdyby nie bał się bólu. Wypalić. Nie potrzebował ich.

I to, że Dean tak się nimi interesował, tak nalegał, by wciąż móc je oglądać, by Cas podnosił je na niego, podnosił powieki i _udawał_ , że patrzy – sprawiało, że nienawidził ich jeszcze bardziej. Były – o ironio – _widocznym_ dowodem jego słabości. Szyderstwem. Kpiną, bo _nie działały_. Dzięki nim Dean zyskał przewagę i Cas zaczął o nich myśleć, jakby należały bardziej do alfy niż do niego, obce i zdradzieckie.

Nie chciał ich.

Nie chciał na nikogo patrzeć. Nikogo słyszeć. Nikogo nie czuć. Nie węszyć tych przerażających woni, które kojarzyły mu się z gwałtem. Z upokorzeniem. Z uwięzieniem. Dlaczego miałby chcieć ich do siebie dopuszczać? Chciał się odgrodzić, dlatego spuszczał głowę, odwracał się. Chował twarz w dłoniach, zasłaniał ramieniem. Odwracał się od wszystkich. Od alfy. Nie mógł uciec w las, ale mógł uciec w siebie.

Po kilku dniach Dean zaczął się niecierpliwić. Złościć. Aż którejś nocy odstąpił od niego na krok, może dwa i Cas już się ucieszył, że go wreszcie zostawi, że da mu już spokój, przynajmniej teraz, przynajmniej na kilka godzin, tyle, by zaznać trochę spokojnego snu, gdy nagle poczuł uderzenie w twarz, stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. Wpadł na coś, jakiś składany stołek i dotkliwie potłukł biodro i żebra.

Zaczął się gramolić na czworakach, próbując złapać równowagę i przewracając się znowu, gdy oparł się ręką o ten stołek i coś pod jego ciężarem pękło, rozdzierając skórę na przedramieniu. Dean nie pomógł mu. Uderzył go jeszcze raz, gdy Cas próbował wstać i omega skulił się, znieruchomiał, aby nie prowokować większej agresji. Dean uderzył go ostatni raz, złapał za podbródek i szarpnął do góry.

– Patrz na mnie! – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego oddech był gorący na twarzy omegi. – Patrz na mnie, do cholery!

I Cas _patrzył_. Chociaż tak bardzo chciał odwrócić się i zacisnąć powieki, w geście oporu. Żeby alfa wiedział, że nie do wszystkiego może go zmusić, że nie panuje nad nim tak kompletnie, że Cas ma odwagę się przeciwstawić.

Ale nie miał.

Bał się bólu.

Więc _patrzył_.

Deanowi jednak nie podobał się jego _wzrok_. Wyraz jego oczu. Chciał czegoś innego, czego Cas nie rozumiał i nie potrafił mu dać, więc Dean jeszcze bardziej się rozgniewał, obrócił go, pchnął na kolana, na łokcie, przygiął kark i męczył do rana. Męczył tak, że przez cały następny dzień Cas nie mógł zrobić kilku kroków bez jęków i krzywienia się. Jo częściej niż wcześniej musiała się zatrzymywać. Częściej opierał się o pnie mijanych drzew, by nabrać tchu. Uspokoić mięśnie. Postarać się rozluźnić. Wytłumaczyć własnemu ciału, że to minie. W końcu minie. Że nie jest tak źle. Że będzie lepiej.

Nigdy nie umiał kłamać.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy alfa zarządził postój w południe i Jo oddała mu smycz, Cas z największą ulgą po prostu zwinął się ciasno najdalej od jego stóp, na tyle, na ile pozwalała długość smyczy, nakrył głowę ramieniem, starając się odgrodzić od spojrzeń watahy i odpocząć.

Ziemia była ciepła. Ściółka pachniała słodkawo glebą, odrobinę butwiejącymi liśćmi, grzybami, zeszłorocznym igliwiem i szyszkami, bardzo ulotnie sierścią i piórami. To był przyjemny, złożony zapach. Kojący. Cas wciągnął go w płuca i delektował się nim, starając się zupełnie odizolować od zapachu alfy. To było niełatwe, ale już potrafił to zrobić, jeśli tylko wystarczająco się skupił. Jeśli tylko sobie _nakazał_.

Przesunął dłonią po runie i zerwał jakąś gałązkę. Roztarł w palcach i przytknął do nosa. Zielona, świeża, troszkę gorzkawa woń. Wiedział, że niektóre rośliny szkodzą. Że niektóre trują. Że po niektórych można się nigdy nie obudzić. Po których? Powinien sprawdzić. Mógłby sprawdzić. Oblizał palce. Może to jedna z nich?, pomyślał z nadzieją.

– Napij się... – Cichy głos Sama przebił się przez przyjemne brzęczenie i szelesty. Cas drgnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że zdążył zapaść w drzemkę. – Pij...

Cas usiadł, niechcący strącając coś z ramion. Sięgnął, przeciągnął dłonią. To był koc. Ktoś nakrył go ciepłym, trochę szorstkim, wełnianym kocem, kiedy spał. Może Sam? Pewnie Sam. On był dla niego dobry. Może nie _dobry-naprawdę-dobry_ , bo przecież należał do tych porywaczy i był bratem alfy i z pewnością nie pomógłby omedze uciec, a nawet (Cas starał się to ze wszystkich sił wymazać z pamięci) trzymał go najmocniej ze wszystkich tamtej nocy, umożliwiając alfie brutalny gwałt, pierwszy z wielu, ale nie skrzywdził go już potem. Starał się, na swój sposób okazać jakąś życzliwość. Przynosił rzeczy, które pomagały przetrwać. Jak teraz.

Omega przyjął butelkę. Przytknął wargi do krawędzi i pociągnął kilka łapczywych łyków, aż woda pociekła mu po brodzie. Otarł się wierzchem dłoni i zawstydził się, kiedy mu się niespodziewanie odbiło. Przeprosił, czując gwałtowne uderzenie żaru na policzkach.

Sam zaśmiał się pod nosem, powiedział, że nie szkodzi i wsadził mu w rękę słodki baton. Cas podniósł palce do obroży. Przesunął w górę wzdłuż rzemienia, aż nagle zetknęły się z dłonią Deana. Natychmiast cofnął rękę. Rozpakował baton i zaczął jeść. Był głodny. Bardzo głodny. Ugryzł zachłannie dwa kęsy i było po batonie. Poza kontrolą świadomości westchnął, zawiedziony.

Nagle poczuł na głowie dotyk. Ktoś go pogłaskał po włosach i dostał drugi baton a potem usłyszał:

– Jo, podaj mu trochę pieczeni!

To Dean. Dean kazał Jo podać miskę z gorącym, świeżo upieczonym mięsem. Cas skupił się i wywąchał woń ogniska. Oprawianej zwierzyny. Polowania. Jedzenia. Innych wilków. Watahy. Musieli siedzieć rozproszeni, nieco dalej, bo nie czuł ich tak wyraźnie, blisko, jak czuł alfę i Sama. I Jo.

– Jedz. – Nakazał Dean a jego głos dobiegał z góry, ale nie z takiej wysokości, jakby stał. Cas szybko się zorientował, że Dean siedzi. Nieopodal, na czymś, może na pieńku, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, torbie z częścią podróżnego ekwipunku.

Cas zaczął jeść. Parząc palce i język. Mięso było smaczne a jego żołądek dość pusty i ostatnie kęsy po prostu połknął, ledwo je gryząc.

– Dobre? Chcesz jeszcze?

Cas zastanowił się, co odpowiedzieć. Wolałby unieść się honorem i odmówić, ale wtedy byłby wciąż głodny, osłabłby i czy kogoś by to obeszło? Wątpił. Dlatego skinął głową i powiedział:

– Jeszcze. Tak. Poproszę.

I bez zwłoki dostał kolejną porcję, którą zjadł już spokojniej. Pod koniec posiłku poczuł na karku dotyk i zamarł. Cały ścierpł, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Uderzenia? Kopniaka? Przyciśnięcia za kark do ziemi? Ale dotyk był dość słaby. Miękki. Palce wślizgnęły się w jego włosy, zmierzwiły je i nagle Dean pochylił się do jego ucha, mówiąc:

– Zatrzymałem watahę, bo zasnąłeś. Zatrzymałem ich na nieplanowany postój, żebyś mógł się wyspać. Kazałem upolować sarnę i upiec, żebyś mógł zjeść coś ciepłego.

Cas odwrócił się w kierunku jego głosu i zamrugał, jak w czasach, kiedy coś widział. Kiedy jeszcze cokolwiek widział. Alfa musiał odczytać jego nieme pytanie w ślepych oczach, bo nagle dodał, takim samym szeptem jak wcześniej:

– Opóźniasz nas. Opóźniasz nas już trzeci dzień. Jesteśmy w obcym terenie, a ja zatrzymałem watahę. Dla ciebie.

I nagle Cas pomyślał o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy alfa kazał mu siadać przy swojej nodze. Może to nie był kolejny sposób na poniżenie go? Może to była okazja, by omega mógł odpocząć? Za każdym razem dostawał wodę i jedzenie. I mógł odpocząć kilka minut. Pół godziny. Godzinę. Omega niepewnie podniósł palce do ust, zastawiając się nad tym intensywnie. Czy alfa robił to celowo? Czy alfa zatrzymywał się _dla niego_? Żeby omega, ślepy i słabszy niż reszta, mógł usiąść i zebrać siły przed kolejnym intensywnym biegiem przez dzikie ostępy? Czy to możliwe, żeby to było _dla niego_?

Omega początkowo zupełnie odrzucił ten pomysł. To głupie. Alfa nigdy by nie zatrzymał watahy z jego powodu. To niedorzeczne. Z tego co zasłyszał na postojach wywnioskował, że spieszą się, bo są na obcym terenie. Zmierzają do swojej ostoi i zależy im na czasie. Że to jest jeszcze dzień, dwa drogi, o ile zredukują postoje do minimum.

O ile zredukują.

Ale, kiedy zaczął liczyć i porównywać wstecz, dziś zatrzymywali się częściej i na dłużej niż wczoraj. A wczoraj zatrzymywali się częściej niż kilka dni temu. Może dlatego ten trzeci wilk, Bobby, był ostatnio taki… nalegający? Nie zły, nie. Ale tłumaczył coś alfie. Dyskutowali przyciszonymi głosami. O czym? Cas nie wsłuchiwał się, zbyt zmęczony. I niby dlaczego miałoby go to interesować? To nie była naprawdę _jego_ wataha. Odpychał od siebie wszelkie myśli o nich, co go obchodziły ich plany? Ich podróż? Nawet nie wiedział, dokąd. Biegł z nimi, ale dlatego, że musiał, a nie dlatego że chciał. Nie miał wpływu na to, co się działo.

A może miał?

Mógł mieć?

To niedorzeczne.

Alfa nigdy by nie zatrzymał watahy przez wzgląd na niego. Wataha liczyła jakieś dwadzieścia osób, może więcej. To była duża wataha i wszyscy się spieszyli. Wszyscy gnali i chcieli jak najszybciej się znaleźć na swoim terenie, w ostoi. W mateczniku. W domu.

Nie musieli się zatrzymywać. Brat alfy, Sam, potrafiłby biec cały dzień i noc bez zatrzymania. Nawet drobna Jo. I reszta. Nawet starsi. Omega pamiętał swoją rodzinę – wszyscy członkowie byli silni, a jeśli byli silni, mogli biec godzinami. Wataha zatrzymywała się tylko ze względu na słabszych: szczenięta i rannych. Wilczyce przed rozwiązaniem. Ale ani wilczyce ani szczenięta nie ruszały w tak długie wyprawy, więc zwykle tego typu problemy się w ogóle nie pojawiały. Omegi również były w stanie dotrzymać tempa.

Omegi z działającymi oczami.

Nie takie ślepe kaleki jak on. Uszkodzone sztuki, które… są _obciążeniem_. Cas nagle wstrzymał oddech. Nagła myśl uderzyła go okrutniej niż najmocniejszy z ciosów alfy, ostra, bezwzględna myśl: był ciężarem dla swojej rodziny. Opóźniał ich.

Może…

Może…

Zacisnął powieki, aby nie wypuścić łez nadbiegłych raptownie wraz z konstatacją: może pozwolili mu się zgubić? Może… Chcieli, żeby się zgubił? Żeby ich _uwolnił_?

 _Opóźniasz nas. Opóźniasz nas już trzeci dzień. Jesteśmy w obcym terenie, a ja zatrzymałem watahę. Dla ciebie –_ usłyszał, jak echo, w swojej głowie. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos i intensywna woń alfy i ciepło jego ciała. I smycz. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął go, samymi koniuszkami palców.

– Dziękuję... – wyszeptał, przełamując strach i nienawiść, jaką żywił do alfy. Nie czuł naprawdę wdzięczności, ale czuł _coś_. Czuł, że może to powiedzieć. Że chce. To nie była wdzięczność za to, co się działo. Nie miał _za co_ być wdzięczny. Nie miał _komu_ być wdzięczny. Ale jeśli Dean zatrzymał watahę, żeby mógł odpocząć i zjeść… To _za to_ mógł podziękować.

– Obiecałem, że się tobą zajmę – powiedział Dean, a w jego głosie zabrzmiały znajome, szorstkie tony. – I dotrzymuję słowa. Czy nie?

Cas cofnął dłoń i znów dotknął swoich warg, _patrząc_ na Deana szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nic nie widział. To nawet nie była ciemność, po prostu _nie widział_. Ale patrzył. I nagle Dean westchnął z zaskoczeniem.

Tamtej nocy był delikatniejszy.

Cas wciąż nie chciał tego, co Dean mu robił i jego ciało wciąż odczuwało ból, ale tym razem było trochę inaczej. Dean był delikatniejszy. Miał więcej cierpliwości. Niewiele więcej, ale omega odczuł różnicę. A po wszystkim alfa objął go, trzymał w ramionach i... Pocałował. To nie było to, czego Cas pragnął. Ale nie było też tym, co mógł dostać. Biciem. Kopniakiem. Smyczą. I Cas po raz pierwszy od dawna zasypiał bez mdłości i modlitwy do Pierwszego Wilka, by zasnąć i umrzeć we śnie.

Rano znów przypięli mu smycz, ale Cas tym razem się nie obruszył. Okay, obruszył, ale mniej. Już kilka dni temu odkrył, że dzięki niej czuje się bezpieczniej. Czuł, że się nie zgubi. Że smycz łączy go z kimś, kto jest nieopodal. Kto dostosowuje się do niego – do jego kroków, oddechu. Jo nigdy nie ciągnęła go za sobą, nie napinała smyczy, nie szarpała niecierpliwie. Jeśli zwalniał, ona też zwalniała. Jeśli się potknął, czekała aż się podniesie. Czasem podbiegała i proponowała postój, żeby mógł złapać oddech lub odejść między drzewa za potrzebą. Czasem naprowadzała go na właściwy kierunek, gdy zmylił trop, gdy zapachy wilków zbyt się rozbiegały i niknęły w woniach lasu. Smycz wyznaczała kierunek. Mógł sięgnąć do niej, wzdłuż skórzanego rzemienia i wiedział, gdzie jest Jo.

To nie było tym, czego pragnął. Gdyby miał wybór. Ale nie miał. Gdyby jego rodzina… Gdyby ktoś z jego rodziny, ze starej watahy tak go pilnował… Nie pozwoliłby się zgubić. Porwać. Nikt by go nie złapał, nie rozciągnął przemocą na ziemi, nie wystawił alfie. Nie byłoby bólu. Nie byłoby tego wszystkiego.

Gdyby jego rodzina trzymała go tak blisko, jak Jo… Jak Dean.

Znów przełknął ślinę. Łzy.

Nie chciał płakać. Nie chciał płakać przy nich, przy tej obcej watasze. Nie chciał, żeby widzieli. Zacisnął powieki. Jego oczy znów go zdradzały. Nie mógł na nich polegać. Nie mógł im ufać. Oczy Casa były jego najsłabszym punktem. Jego własnym wrogiem. Nic dziwnego, że Dean chciał zawsze je widzieć.

 

* * *

 

 

Nocą Dean leżał przy nim i nagle spytał:

– Czemu nie jesteś szczęśliwy? Źle się tobą opiekuję?

Cas omal się nie udławił własnym językiem, zanim nie wziął się na tyle w garść, żeby odpowiedzieć pytaniem:

– Czemu... czemu mnie trzymasz... na smyczy?

Dean roześmiał się, wtulając nos w zagłębienie szyi omegi i zaczął tłumaczyć:

– Smycz nie jest dla mnie. Jest dla ciebie. Żebyś nie tracił kontaktu z opiekunem.

– Z kim? – Cas podniósł się na łokciu. Dean roześmiał się głośniej.

– Jo się tobą opiekuje. To jej zadanie. Być blisko ciebie. Sam również, ale on trzyma większy dystans. Nie nadążyłbyś za nim, jest znacznie silniejszy i wytrzymalszy. Byłby dla ciebie za szybki. Może jednocześnie patrolować okolicę i uważać na ciebie. Gdyby ktoś nas zaatakował oni się tobą zajmą. Odciągną cię w bezpieczne miejsce. I się nie zgubisz. Nikt cię nie ukradnie! – Dean znów go pocałował.

Omega skulił się i opadł na posłanie, ale pokonał chęć odsunięcia się jak najdalej od alfy. Leżał odwrócony plecami, wciskając nos w zagłębienie własnego łokcia, by trochę wytłumić nienawistny smród alfy. To była najlepsza z możliwych pozycja: jemu dawała poczucie odgrodzenia a alfa nie czuł się urażony. Właściwie chyba nawet nie orientował się, jak bardzo omega starał się go unikać. Nawet, gdy leżeli tak blisko.

– Ty ukradłeś. – Zauważył cicho, niepewny czy ta uwaga nie doprowadzi alfy do furii i czy nie skończy się biciem, ale chciał zaryzykować. Czuł, że jeśli był moment, kiedy mógł coś takiego powiedzieć, to właśnie teraz.

– Ukradłem. – Dean spoważniał. – Chciałem cię mieć, odkąd cię zauważyłem. Odkąd cię wywąchałem tam, w tamtym lesie. _Musiałem_ cię mieć. Rozumiesz? Więc cię wziąłem, kiedy trafiła się okazja. Kiedy sam mi wpadłeś w ręce. Wystarczyło tylko nieco odseparować cię od twoich...

– Od... separować? – Cas napiął się, wsłuchał w każde słowo.

– Podkradliśmy się na wasz szlak i wyczekaliśmy moment, kiedy byłeś zmęczony. Twoi nie mieli zwyczaju czekać. Liczyli, że odpoczniesz chwilę i ich dogonisz. Zawsze doganiałeś. Ale ja miałem inne plany. – Dean podparł się i patrzył na niego, wolną ręką gładząc czoło i grzbiet nosa omegi. I linię warg. I to miejsce, w którym można było wyczuć puls. Takie… obnażone. I podatne za zranienie. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby przegryźć tę jasną szyję. Tętnicę. Pozwolić mu się wykrwawić. Jeśliby chciał.

– Zapolowałeś na mnie... – Zdał sobie sprawę Cas, nie zwracając uwagi na palec alfy błądzący po jego skórze. – Jak na zwierzynę.

– No! – Przyznał alfa chełpliwie. – Musiałem cię mieć. I mam cię.

– Ale ja... nie jestem zwierzyną! Nie jestem... – Cas odepchnął jego dłoń i usiadł. – Nie jestem.

Dean również usiadł i nakrył mu ramiona kocem, obracając tak, aby byli zwróceni do siebie twarzami.

– Jesteś mój – powiedział a jego ton, tak jak gest, był zaborczy i chciwy. – Mój. Chciałem cię i mam cię.

– Ja ciebie nie chciałem! – Cas próbował odepchnąć jego ręce, ale nie miał szans z o wiele silniejszym alfą. – Wziąłeś mnie siłą! Wtedy! To tak strasznie bolało! Wiesz, jak strasznie? Wiesz _jak_? Wiesz?

Alfa zamknął go w ramionach, wsłuchując się w pretensje i skargi omegi, aż w końcu przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony:

– Musiałem. Tylko tak mogłem cię natychmiast oznaczyć i przywłaszczyć. Inaczej twoi by cię zabrali. Potem któryś z twoich próbował o ciebie pytać, ale kazałem mu zjeżdżać. Pachniałeś już mną jak należy. Byłeś mój i nie miał nic do powiedzenia. – Dean wydawał się z siebie bardzo zadowolony. – Nie było czasu na korowody! Musisz zrozumieć. To była wyższa konieczność.

Ale Cas nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał, czemu Dean go ukradł, czemu zabrał go z jego watahy i _przywłaszczył_ sobie, jakby Cas nie był żywą istotą, tylko rzeczą. Czemu?

Dean z kolei nie zrozumiał, o co omega pyta. Jak to: czemu? Przecież powiedział wyraźnie: chciał. Musiał go mieć. Musiał go zdobyć. Jak inaczej można wytłumaczyć? Zresztą, warknął z irytacją, po co w ogóle ma się tłumaczyć omedze? Chciał. To wystarczający powód. Alfa się nie tłumaczy, bierze. Przywłaszcza i ma. Tyle.

– Dbam o ciebie. Nie zgubisz się. Nie pozwolę ci się zgubić. Nikt cię nie będzie mieć, tylko ja. – Obiecał, myśląc, że to uspokoi omegę, że to jest to co omega chce usłyszeć. – Zatrzymam całą watahę dla ciebie. Oni już wiedzą.

I było w jego głosie coś solennego, jak przyrzeczenie. Jak zobowiązanie. Cas nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Ale jeśli alfa myślał, że rzuci mu się na szyję z wdzięczności, to się grubo mylił.

 

* * *

 

Na popołudniowym postoju znów usiadł przy alfie i tym razem nie tracił czasu na użalanie się nad sobą w myślach i zastanawianie jak bardzo poniżająca jest ta pozycja _przy nodze_. Starał się wyciągnąć z tego położenia tyle korzyści, ile mógł: dostał wodę, zaspokoił pragnienie, dostał jedzenie i zaspokoił głód. Wyciągnął się na trawie, na plecach i starał się nie słyszeć głosu alfy spierającego się o coś z dwoma innymi wilkami, których Cas zdążył już całkiem dobrze poznać: Samem i Bobbym. Może pozycja, którą przyjął nie była taka uległa, jak by sobie tego życzył alfa, bo szybko pociągnął go za ramię i kazał usiąść. Cas się przestraszył, skulił w oczekiwaniu na karcące uderzenie, ale nic się nie stało. Poza tym, że ktoś podłożył mu wełniany koc pod plecy i alfa pchnął go na niego mówiąc:

– Nie możesz się kłaść na ziemi rozgrzany po biegu, bo się przeziębisz.

Cas skinął głową i jeszcze przez kwadrans rozkoszował się odpoczynkiem na kocu. Czuł nawet ciepłe promienie słońca na twarzy. Po ruchu powietrza i rozchodzeniu się dźwięków rozpoznał, że leży w miejscu, w którym drzewa są rzadsze. Może na skraju jakiejś łąki? Niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Zdziwił.

Dotknął twarzy, warg. Zdawało mu się, że już nigdy nie zdoła się uśmiechnąć. Że już nigdy nie znajdzie wystarczającego powodu. A jednak się uśmiechnął. Czy to była ostateczna porażka i poddanie się losowi? Czy maleńkie zwycięstwo woli życia, nad tym, co złe? Nie potrafił rozstrzygnąć.

Jeszcze nie teraz.


	2. DO UTRATY TCHU

– Nakładamy drogi i mamy już ponad trzy dni opóźnienia – powiedział Bobby, rozglądając się po obozowisku. Wszyscy się pakowali, ktoś wygaszał ognisko i zacierał ślady, ktoś zapakował resztkę mięsa na drogę, ktoś nawoływał się z kimś i wykłócał o sprawiedliwsze rozłożenie niesionego ekwipunku. – Czy nie korzystniej byłoby się już wynieść z tych borów? Przyspieszyć?

Alfa założył ramiona, wiedząc do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

– Mamy za dużo bagażu. – Przypomniał. – Lepiej wybrać dłuższą, ale lżejszą drogę.

Bobby wymienił spojrzenia ze stojącym nieopodal Samem.

– Już o tym mówiliśmy! – Alfa podniósł palec ostrzegawczo. Przywołał gestem Jo i rzucił jej koniec smyczy. Odwrócił się, sięgając po plecak i kątem oka zerknął na omegę. Leżał jeszcze na kocu, kilka kroków od nich, na skraju słonecznej polany. Tym razem nie zasłaniał twarzy rękami tylko wystawiał do słońca i… uśmiechał się.

Dean nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego omegi. Zatrzymał się, zmarszczył brwi. Pociągnął nosem, starając się zapamiętać. _Tak pachnie, kiedy się uśmiecha_ , pomyślał. To było coś zupełnie innego niż to, co już znał. Łagodniejsze nuty, bez tego panicznego, metalicznego posmaku, który zwykle dawało się wyczuć. Omega jakby sam się tym zdziwił, dotknął dłonią twarzy i podniósł brwi, otwierając szeroko oczy. Te swoje niebieskie, wielkie ślepia, które tak urzekły Deana, gdy tylko je zobaczył, jeszcze zanim odkrył, że omega jest ślepy jak szczenię po urodzeniu.

– Jeśli byśmy się rozdzielili – wtrącił Sammy. – Część mogłaby ruszyć z cargo skrótem, to tylko niecały dzień drogi. A reszta tą trasą.

Nie dodał, że reszta _z omegą_. Wszyscy trzej doskonale wiedzieli, co było powodem opóźnienia, czemu alfa z uporem trzymał się łatwiejszego szlaku. Nie wspomniał o tym, żeby go nie drażnić. Dean ostatnio się rozzłościł, kiedy Bobby zapytał, czy mogliby nie rozstawiać obozu każdej nocy. Watasze wystarczyłyby dwa krótkie postoje na dobę, podczas których złapaliby nieco snu gdzie bądź. W końcu było lato. Poza tym nie pierwszy raz byli na takiej wyprawie i każdy liczył się z niewygodami.

– Nie rozdzielę watahy. – Dean pokręcił głową. – Decyzja podjęta. Nie wracajmy do tego.

Sam i Bobby opuścili nieco ramiona, ale nie odeszli i Dean przewrócił oczami.

– Co?

– To idźmy razem. Nie rozdzielając się.

– Właśnie idziemy. – Dean poczuł narastającą irytację.

– Przez góry – powiedział Bobby. – Ten mały też byłby bezpieczniejszy, gdybyśmy się stąd jak najszybciej wynieśli – mruknął niewinnie.

Sam powstrzymał uśmiech. Cwany argument. Dean jednak nie dał się wziąć pod włos.

– I tak się wlecze za watahą. W górach, na trudniejszym podejściu, nie da sobie rady z tempem. Z jednego dnia zrobią się cztery i dopiero wtedy zaczniecie mi jęczeć.

– Zaoszczędzimy czas, jeśli skrócimy nocne postoje. – Bobby wrócił do drażliwego tematu. Sam nie był pewien, czy to rozsądne. Dean zwęził oczy. – Rozkładanie i składanie tych wszystkich maneli…

– Dość – przerwał mu. – Teraz tracisz czas mój i wszystkich. Już dawno powinniśmy ruszyć a nie paplać o czymś, co już jest zamkniętym tematem. – Zakończył oschle i odwrócił się, dając znak, że to naprawdę koniec rozmowy.

Przeszedł obok Jo i omegi, sprawdził zapięcie klamry i potargał mu włosy.

– Jo, weź koc. – Nakazał, dając reszcie znak do biegu. Wataha ruszyła bez ociągania. Alfa omiótł taksującym wzrokiem każdego z nich, nim ruszył do przodu, wiedząc, że za nimi, za całą resztą, będzie podążać ta dwójka. Zadaniem Jo jest pilnować omegi a nad nimi obojgiem ma czuwać Sam, najsilniejszy i najszybszy beta. Jedyny, któremu Dean chciał powierzyć bezpieczeństwo Casa.

Szczerze przed sobą musiał przyznać, że Bobby miał oczywiście rację. Wczoraj powiedział ślepemu omedze, że to on ich opóźnia, ale prawdę mówiąc, to była wyłącznie jego wina. Alfy. Jego decyzja. Nie powinien rozkładać obozowiska za każdym cholernym razem, kiedy chciał pokryć tego cholernego ślepego wilczka. Mógłby zaczekać z tym aż do powrotu do ostoi, albo – z braku cierpliwości – przynajmniej używać go z doskoku, nie wstrzymując wszystkich. Zawrócić raz na jakiś czas, przejąć smycz, dać Jo wolne na pół godziny czy godzinę, odciągnąć go nieco w spokojniejsze miejsce, zrobić co swoje i wrócić na pozycje.

Bobby słusznie się niepokoił. Nieśli zbyt cenny ładunek, żeby ulegać sentymentom. Dean czuł, że za te wygody: namiot, posłanie i trochę snu nad ranem cała wataha może przypłacić niespodziewaną awanturą. A wczorajszy dzień? Stanowczo przesadził. Powinien kazać obudzić omegę i ruszać, zamiast rozkładać obóz, z polowaniem, ogniskiem i całą resztą. Tyle straconych godzin. I czemu? Z powodu omegi? Przyłożył mu poprzedniej nocy, owszem. Co z tego? Dupa nie szklanka, gęba nie porcelana. Miał prawo. Miał prawo go skarcić. Krzywdy mu nie zrobił. Nic nie złamał, krew się nie polała – myślał, czując pęd i opór powietrza na twarzy. – No owszem, trochę potem kulał, trochę stękał, został za bardzo z tyłu… Ale żeby zaraz chcieć mu to wynagrodzić? Może gdyby trochę zwolnili. Mogli trochę zwolnić, ale zaraz zatrzymywać watahę? To było głupie. Bobby miał rację. Narażał wszystkich z powodu jednego. Alfa nie powinien popełniać takich błędów.

Przemyślawszy wszystko postanowił jednak ograniczyć przywileje omegi. Ślepy nie ślepy, obolały nie obolały, powinien się bardziej dostosować. Przyłożyć. Wysilić trochę. I co to były za pretensje ostatnio? _Czemu go przywłaszczył_? – Dean zeźlił się na samo wspomnienie. Zaczął się tłumaczyć, jakby miał _przed kim_. Jakby miał _z czego_! Stanowczo za bardzo mu tu urósł ten szczeniak. Za bardzo mu popuścił. Trzeba wziąć się w garść. Trzeba go trochę przyuczyć moresu.

A gdyby tak teraz?

Troszeczkę moresu… Akonto nowych porządków?

Wyhamował, dał znać Bobby’emu, aby przejął prowadzenie i zawrócił. Wataha biegła dość szeroko. Dźwigane obciążenie było znaczne, ale trzymali tempo i szyk. Był z nich zadowolony. Mijając Sammy’ego na skrzydle pokazał, że może się nieco oddalić. Sammy przyspieszył. Jo od razu rzuciła mu koniec smyczy i wysforowała się naprzód, jakby czytając alfie w myślach.

Przez chwilę obserwował omegę, poruszającego się między drzewami. Nadzwyczaj zgrabnie jak na ślepca. Omega odetchnął. Zmarszczył się i zwolnił. Złapał za rzemień, obrócił głowę. Węszył. Dean uśmiechnął się. Więc wie. Nie widzi, ale wie.

Więc obejdzie się bez niespodzianki. Trudno.

Pokonał odległość dwoma susami, złapał za nadgarstki, pchnął na drzewo. Zbliżył szczękę do szyi omegi. Uhm, co za rozkoszna woń. Znów ten metaliczny posmak, drażniący i ostry na koniuszku języka, jak pikantna przyprawa. Cudzy strach: uderzenie adrenaliny, rozszerzające źrenice. Oskrzela. Widoczne przyspieszenie oddechu. Tętna.

Zęby alfy na skórze. Jeszcze nie ugryzienie. Uszczypnięcie. Puls omegi łaskocze rubor labiorum górnej wargi Deana. Krew do krwi. Delikatna skóra szyi między zębami. Dean folguje pragnieniu i zaciska szczęki. Nie mocno. Tylko trochę. Omega piszczy, próbuje go odepchnąć, ale nie ma powodu protestować. Nic się nie dzieje. To nie atak. Dean głośno wypuszcza powietrze, coś między warknięciem a pomrukiem, który ma uspokoić omegę. Nic się nie dzieje. Zostanie tylko siniak. Mały ślad. Oznaczenie. Jedno z wielu, które chce na nim zostawić.

Nie teraz. Nie wszystko na raz. Mają mało czasu. Wataha pędzi przed siebie i nie mogą zostać za daleko w tyle. Trzeba się spieszyć. Dean spycha omegę na kolana, przytrzymując mu nadgarstki nad głową jedną ręką. Nogi ustawia tak, by docisnąć go do pnia, uda omegi rozwiedzione na boki, kręgosłup przylega do korowiny, plecy boleśnie trą o głębokie, chropowate spękania. Kora nie jest miękka jak koce i futra, zaścielające wygodne posłanie w namiocie. Omega zaczyna się szarpać i chce krzyczeć, ale kto go usłyszy? W pobliżu nie ma nawet drwali. Z watahy nikt mu nie przyjdzie z pomocą. To bezcelowe. Daremny wysiłek, który tylko roztrwoni mu siły.

Dean nie zamierza pozwolić mu na takie szastanie energią. Siły będą mu jeszcze dziś potrzebne, nie będzie tyle postojów co wczoraj. Nie będzie spania. Omega musi nadążać, musi się dostosować. Czas ucieka.

Wolną dłonią rozwiera mu usta i wpycha palce do gardła omegi, badając jak głęboko może je zająć bez wywołania odruchu wymiotnego. Nie to, żeby się koniecznie tym przejmował. Może raczej sprawdza, czy omega zaciśnie zęby. To by go zmartwiło. Ale omega próbuje tylko cofnąć głowę, krztusi się i opluwa. Jego język wije się pod palcami alfy i to jest wystarczająca zachęta, aby zamienić palce na coś całkiem innego.

Omega nie widzi, ale wie. Zbiera wszystkie siły, żeby się uwolnić, odepchnąć alfę, ale nie ma żadnych szans. Nie umie sobie poradzić z tym, co nagle wciska się do jego ust. Jak knebel, coś zbyt obszernego i sztywnego, co wydaje się nie mieścić, ale alfa napiera i napiera i wbija się głęboko a oczy same łzawią, bo przez to omega nie może zaczerpnąć tchu, zaczyna się dusić, dławić. Naprężone do granic wytrzymałości ciało drży. Z ramion uwięzionych nad głową odpływa krew, ale palce nadal się kurczą, w ataku paniki. Omega walczy o oddech, wydając alarmujące piski. Chce, żeby to się skończyło, ale za każdym razem, gdy alfa nieco wysuwa się z jego ust zaraz wraca, posuwistym, gwałtownym ruchem bioder.

Omega zaczyna czuć oszołomienie. Myśli zaczynają ulatywać z głowy. Zaczyna tracić świadomość. Płuca nie dostają wystarczającej ilości tlenu by natlenić krew. Ciśnienie spada. Odruch obronny zanika. Alfa dopycha członek głęboko, wciska się w gardło, uderza w jego tylną ściankę. Omega nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, tylko ulec. Przyjąć to, co się dzieje.

Falę ciepłego płynu, który zaczyna spływać do żołądka.

Chwilę potem alfa odsuwa się od niego i omega może wreszcie złapać kilka głębszych oddechów. Uwolnione ramiona opadają bezwładnie. Mrowią, jakby ktoś podpiął go do prądu. Przełyka gwałtownie i pokonując ból rąk, próbuje się wytrzeć, ale alfa znów łapie go za ręce, schyla się i mówi: zostaw. Wolę tak.

– Wolę tak. – Powtarza Dean, patrząc w twarz omegi. Przygląda się z satysfakcją, zauważając spęczniałe, czerwone wargi, mokre od śliny i nasienia. Rumiane policzki. Oczy błyszczą. Od łez, ale cóż to szkodzi? Deanowi nie przeszkadza, że omega płacze. Od płaczu jeszcze nikt nie umarł.

– Patrz na mnie. Patrz na mnie! – Podnosi głos i Cas wzdryga się, ale posłusznie podnosi powieki, usilnie starając się spełnić żądanie. Drży.

Dean patrzy mu w oczy. W te oszałamiające, niebieskie oczy. Magnetyczne. Jego słaby punkt. Nie może się od nich uwolnić. Chce w nie ciągle patrzeć i złości się, kiedy ten głupi szczeniak się zasłania, odwraca. Odmawia mu. Jakby można było czegoś odmówić alfie. Czegokolwiek.

Teraz nie odmawia. Biernie _patrzy_ i Dean po chwili pochyla się nad nim, zagłębia nos w zgięcie szyi, tam, gdzie wcześniej zostawił podbiegnięty krwią punkt orientacyjny. Dean nie może się oprzeć. Wysuwa język i liże szyję omegi wzdłuż tętnicy. Sięga głębiej, do miękkiej skóry za uchem, do linii włosów. Wciska w nie nos i wdycha. Wdycha. Omega się nie uchyla, nie robi nic, aby przeszkodzić Deanowi. Klęczy potulnie i to się Deanowi podoba. _Tak powinno być. Tak jest dobrze. Nadspodziewanie łatwo poszło_ , myśli o nowych porządkach. Nie trzeba wstrzymywać watahy. Nie trzeba rozstawiać namiotu, rozkładać posłania. Omega jest dostępny bez tych zbędnych ceregieli.

Wstaje, podciąga omegę i popycha go, by ruszył przed siebie. Spogląda na słońce, oceniając czas. Trochę zmarudzili, ale zaraz nadrobią. Zmusza omegę do wysiłku. Omega musi się dostosować. Koniec z taryfą ulgową.

Wkrótce zaczynają doganiać watahę. Pojawia się Jo. Dean rzuca jej wolny koniec smyczy i pokazuje krótko _naprzód_. Jo kiwa głową, że rozumie. Alfa z nową energią, lżejszy i zadowolony mknie między drzewami, na czoło. Łapie spojrzeniem Bobby’ego i pokazuje mu: okay. Jest okay.

 _Jest, kurwa, zajebiście_ , myśli.

 

* * *

 

 

Omega biegnie za Jo, myśląc o jednym. Jak ma zawiązać węzeł na smyczy, aby zrobić pętlę. I czy pleciony rzemień przerzucony przez konar utrzyma jego ciężar dostatecznie długo, by zdążył umrzeć. Jeszcze tej nocy, kiedy wszyscy zasną.


	3. KONFRONTACJA

Minęło popołudnie i nadszedł wieczór. Cas rozpoznał po zmianie temperatury i odgłosach ptaków. I woni lasu. Dean nie zatrzymał watahy na postój. Nie zrobił nawet krótkiej przerwy. Cas nie miał już zupełnie sił, a Jo, inaczej niż wcześniej, nie pozwalała mu zostawać w tyle. Kiedy po raz kolejny naprężył smycz między nimi, cofnęła się i powiedziała:

– Nie możemy się zatrzymać. Jesteśmy już i tak zbyt daleko za resztą.

– Muszę... odpocząć... – Wydyszał, pochylając się, opierając dłonie na kolanach. – Nie daję... rady...

– Wiem. – Obrzuciła omegę uważnym spojrzeniem i dotknęła jego ramienia. – Naprawdę. Chciałabym zwolnić, ale już i tak zbytnio się oddaliśmy. Musimy utrzymać tempo. No, chodź. Naprawdę musimy...

– Kiedy... obóz?

– Dziś nie rozkładamy obozu – powiedziała. W jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta współczucia. – Alfa zarządził, że nie stajemy na noc. Mamy za duże opóźnienie.

Cas przez chwilę chłonął jej słowa, próbując je w pełni zrozumieć. Nie będzie obozu? Nie pójdą spać? Nie zdoła się wymknąć między drzewa, ze smyczą w ręku? Jak w takim razie zrealizuje swój plan? Miał już wszystko przemyślane! Czekał na to!

– Musimy stanąć! – powiedział z nagłą desperacją. – Musimy!

– Słuchaj. Wiem, że jesteś wyczerpany, ale...

Cas usiadł na ziemi.

– Wstań. – Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu naglącym gestem. – Musimy trzymać się watahy.

– Nie.

Jo znieruchomiała. Omega zaplótł ramiona i opuścił głowę, ale nie pozie uległości, tylko biernego oporu.

– Ja się nie ruszam. – Oznajmił. – Nie idę dalej.

– Co? – Kucnęła obok niego, zaglądając mu w twarz. – Co ty mówisz? Nie możesz...

– Mogę. Nie ruszam się stąd. – Zacisnął szczęki. – Nigdzie nie idę.

– Ale wataha... – Jo zamrugała z niedowierzaniem. – Alfa...

– Idź po niego! – Poddał pomysł z nagłym podnieceniem, rozplótł ramiona i chwycił ją za ręce, wysuwając koniec smyczy spomiędzy jej palców. – Poczekam tu! Idź po niego! Sprowadź go, ja poczekam! – Rozjaśnił się. Prawie uśmiechnął. – No, idź! Idź, ja poczekam!

Jo westchnęła niepewnie. Wstała. Zawahała się, zerkając to na omegę, to na kierunek biegu. Oddalili się tak znacznie, że już nikogo nie słyszała. Byli tu sami. W ciemnym, obcym lesie. Zadrżała.

– Jeśli cię zostawię... – _Obedrze mnie ze skóry_ , dokończyła w myślach. Alfa obedrze ją ze skóry, jeśli zostawi omegę. – Nie mogę cię tu zostawić, samego. – Zaprotestowała.

– Mogę zostać! Będę siedzieć cichutko. Nikogo tu nie ma. I na pewno gdzieś tu krąży brat alfy, więc... nie będę tak naprawdę sam. Nie tak zupełnie. – Próbował ją przekonać. Musiał ją przekonać! Jeśli Jo pobiegnie do przodu i zostawi go na kilkanaście minut będzie mógł zrealizować swój plan! Wokół jest mnóstwo drzew i będzie mieć smycz. Nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby go powstrzymać. Wystarczy tych kilka minut, żeby zrealizować plan. Wszystko się skończy. Nie będzie więcej bólu. Nie będzie Deana Winchestera. Musi tylko przekonać Jo, że może go zostawić na te parę minut. Tylko tyle potrzebował! Paru minut!

– Sam! – wykrzyknęła z ulgą. – No jasne. Masz rację! Dam mu znać, żeby sprowadził alfę!

– Nie! – Omega rzucił się w jej kierunku, na kolanach, łapiąc za ręce błagalnie. – Nie trać czasu, biegnij sama. Ja tu zaczekam! Obiecuję! Zaczekam tu na was! – Obiecywał rozgorączkowany, połykając słowa i jąkając się. Jo przystanęła, kompletnie zaskoczona. Omega _żebrał_.

– Nie mogę cię zostawić. – Rozejrzała się, spłoszona, jakby ktoś ich podsłuchiwał, ale uznała, że omega powinien zrozumieć. – Alfa mnie wypatroszy, jeśli cię zostawię. Zawołam Sama. On go szybko sprowadzi.

Omega odepchnął się od jej rąk i cofnął o kilka kroków, znów siadając na ziemi. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie dość, że Jo go nie zostawi, to jeszcze sprowadzi tu alfę.

I rzeczywiście, alfa zjawił się z Samem po kilkunastu minutach. Zły jak osa, że go cofnęli. Że są tak daleko. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak daleko! Posłał natychmiast Jo, żeby wstrzymała watahę. Nie będą robić przystanku, ale mają zatrzymać się na kilka minut. Przerwa techniczna. Obrzucił spojrzeniem omegę, wściekły, że musi interweniować.

– Co to za histerie? – zapytał ostro. – Jazda, dupa do góry i zasuwasz. Nie ma czasu.

– Nie.

– Słucham? – Dean podniósł brwi. – Chyba się przesłyszałem.

Sam oparł dłonie na biodrach, czujnie obserwując omegę.

– Nigdzie nie idę. Nie wstaję. Nie zasuwam. Żadna dupa do góry – wymamrotał omega, usilnie starając się zachować odwagę. Resztki odwagi. Bliskość alfy była obezwładniająca. Serce zaczęło mu walić w piersiach. Bał się. Był przerażony. Mimo to brnął, słysząc jak załamuje mu się głos. Starał się nad nim zapanować, wzmocnić, brzmieć stanowczo. – Nigdzie...

– Już to słyszałem. – Alfa podszedł, złapał go za ramię i podciągnął do góry. – Patrz na mnie!

Omega zatrząsł się i może nawet troszeczkę zmoczył (odrobinkę) ze strachu, ale nagle złapał obiema dłońmi rękę alfy i zepchnął z siebie. Odskoczył.

– NIE IDĘ! – wrzasnął. – NIE PATRZĘ!

Szkoda, że nie mógł zobaczyć alfy. Rzadki widok całkowitego zaskoczenia na jego twarzy. Szoku. Nawet nie złości. Nie w pierwszym momencie. Sam nagle wepchnął się między brata i omegę, mówiąc:

– Okay, młodemu chyba z tego wysiłku spadł cukier i bredzi. Może się odwodnił? Bredzi, bo się odwodnił! – mówił szybko i trochę głośniej niż zwykle, cofając się o krok i popychając za sobą omegę. Kątem oka zauważył, że Jo zdążyła wrócić i zawołał – Jo, podaj wodę! Młody nie jest przyzwyczajony do takich dystansów, a dziś zrobiliśmy naprawdę kawał drogi. To odwodnienie! Pamiętam kiedyś Garth się tak odwodnił, wtedy w Wyoming, pamiętasz? Gadał takie same głupoty... – Sam mówił i mówił, rozkładając ramiona i zasłaniając sobą omegę. – A może to było w Idaho? Jo, pamiętasz? W każdym razie wyglądał tak samo! Oni nawet mają podobne postury, tacy... chudzi i... drobni... – Sam skrzywił się przesadnie, z pogardą podkreślając jak bardzo słaby i mały jest omega. – Chuchra. A ten tu to naprawdę cherlak. Nic dziwnego, że nie daje rady. Na pewno się odwodnił i ten cukier... I dlatego bredzi. Napoimy go, nakarmimy i będzie jak nowy! Jo, do cholery, daj mu wody!

Jo zamrugała, jak wytrącona z transu i podbiegła z butelką. Ale Cas wytrącił ją jej z ręki i prześlizgnął się pod ramieniem Sama.

– Nie bredzę! Nigdzie nie idę! – Sięgnął do tyłu, szarpnął klamrę obroży, ściągnął ją i rzucił w alfę z całą nagromadzoną przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie wściekłością. – Nie jesteś moim alfą! Nie słucham cię! Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać!

Sam złapał go od tyłu za szyję i ramię, wzniesione do ciosu i obrócił go o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni w prawo. Tylko tyle mógł dla niego zrobić, żeby osłonić go przed alfą. Jo tak gwałtownie odskoczyła, że aż upadła na tyłek.

– Dean! – krzyknął Sam, starając się jednocześnie przytrzymać omegę i powstrzymać brata przed zrobieniem mu krzywdy. Wyciągnął ramię, które alfa odtrącił, ale zatrzymał się, tylko warcząc i odsłaniając zęby tuż przy uchu omegi. – Dean... On jest wyczerpany... To wyczerpanie... – powiedział najłagodniej jak zdołał. – Potem cię przeprosi. Teraz musi się napić i coś zjeść, zanim dostanie jakiejś zapaści, czy coś... – Perswadował uległym tonem, gotów w każdej chwili zamilknąć. Brat nie brat, wkurzony do białości alfa mógł najpierw coś zrobić, a potem żałować. Lepiej go już bardziej nie rozdrażniać.

Alfa odetchnął, uspokajając się z trudem, ale odstąpił. Sam też odetchnął. Jo odetchnęła i zaczęła wstawać, otrzepując się z liści i ziemi. Sam zluzował ramię zaciśnięte wokół szyi omegi. Nie chciałby go przydusić w całym tym zamieszaniu.

I nagle omega wyskoczył znów do alfy, zamierzając się z całej siły, najwyraźniej chcąc go uderzyć.

– Do cholery! – Sam w ostatniej chwili chwycił Casa za nadgarstek i drugą dłonią za kark i dosłownie odrzucił kilka kroków od nich, pod najbliższe drzewo. Stanął na drodze między nim a Deanem i obiema dłońmi wsparł się na torsie alfy, nie odpychając go, broń Pierwszy Wilku, tylko zagradzając. – Zajmę się nim, obiecuję. Dean, daj nam parę minut, okay? Proszę, parę minut.

– Masz dwadzieścia minut – warknął alfa, zerkając na zegarek. Szczęki mu chodziły i Jo mogłaby przysiąc na swoje życie, że gdyby to nie był Sam, gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny z watahy, nawet Bobby, nie zdołałby w tamtej chwili zatrzymać Deana.  I nie skończyłoby się tak... bezkrwawo.

– Dwadzieścia minut. Tyle mi trzeba. Właśnie o tyle chciałem prosić! – powiedział Sam z wdzięcznością. – Zajmiemy się tym, z Jo. Posprzątamy tu. Dziękuję, Dean.

Poczekał aż alfa się oddali i odwrócił się do omegi.

– Zwariowałeś? – syknął, zbliżając się i kucając przy nim. – Podnosisz rękę na alfę?! Rozum ci odjęło?

Cas otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował po chwili. Wygramolił się spod drzewa. Miał szczęście, trafił plecami w mech i jakieś krzaczki gęsto obrastające pień dookoła i nie potłukł się prawie wcale.

Zacisnął pięści i sapnął wściekle. Sam przetarł twarz i westchnął.

– Jo, daj wodę i batony. Musimy go _jakoś_ postawić nogi a nie mamy wcale czasu. Liczyłem, że da nam ze trzy kwadranse. Godzinę.

– Dobre i dwadzieścia minut. Już myślałam, że go rozszarpie... –  Przyznała, wciąż drżąc  na wspomnienie wściekłego alfy. – No i na co ci to było? – spytała omegę.

Omega nie odpowiedział. Nadal klęczał, wspierając się na dłoniach. Coś mruczał pod nosem. Jakby był w szoku – pomyślała Jo, przynosząc plecak z prowiantem, przytroczonym kocem i paroma innymi potrzebnymi rzeczami.

– Wygląda marnie. Potrzebuje z godzinę poleżeć. – Przyjrzała się omedze krytycznie i z pomocą Sama usadziła go na kocu.

– Rany... – Sam rozpakował proteinowego batona i prawie wmusił go w Casa. – Co za awantura! Na Pierwszego Wilka, _musiałeś_? Musiałeś rozpętywać takie piekło? Ja rozumiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale to trzeba go było _poprosić_! Mogłeś go _poprosić_! – powiedział, podając mu wodę. – Jeśli aż tak się źle czujesz. Żeby dał ci więcej czasu. Jestem pewien, że gdybyś poprosił, dałby ci i z godzinę. Albo więcej. Może mógłbyś się nawet przespać.

– No.  Dokładnie. On nie jest zły. Wczoraj zatrzymał wszystkich, kazał rozłożyć obóz, kiedy zauważył, że zasnąłeś. – Przekonywała Jo, masując łydki omegi. – Sam ma rację, powinieneś poprosić. No, teraz za późno. Rozwścieczyłeś go i nie ma co nawet podchodzić.

– Teraz nie ma co. Za późno. – Sam przyznał jej rację. – To było bardzo głupie z twojej strony! Bardzo nieostrożne! Nie wolno podnosić ręki na alfę!  Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. A jutro i tak będziesz musiał przeprosić. Jak mu trochę przejdzie. – Zastrzegł. – Żeby się nie wściekł jeszcze bardziej. – Rozpakował kolejnego batona. – Jedz. Musisz mieć siłę.

– Nie chcę. – Omega odwrócił twarz, jak naburmuszone dziecko. – I nie przeproszę. Trzeba było mnie nie ratować. Nie prosiłem, żebyś mnie ratował. Zdechnę tu z głodu, albo mnie zabije, wszystko mi jedno. Niech mnie zabije. Albo ja się sam zabiję! Nie musisz tu siedzieć! Idź sobie, nie chcę niczego od was. Może tu wrócić i mnie zabić! Nie musimy czekać dwadzieścia minut, możesz go teraz zawołać, niech nie opóźnia dłużej _waszej_ watahy! Niech mnie zabije i możecie sobie dalej biec, gdzie chcecie!

– Nie zabije! – Sam aż się wzdrygnął na te słowa. Co ten omega taki głupi? Taki zawzięty. – Przestań gadać o umieraniu! I nie _waszej_ watahy! Naszej! Twojej już teraz też! Zjedz jeszcze jeden baton. Na deser dostaniesz czekoladowy z karmelem! – Zanęcił. – Albo z orzechami, jeśli wolisz. Albo oba. – Starał się zmienić temat, odwrócić uwagę wszystkich od tego, co powiedział omega o śmierci. Nie podobało mu się to i postanowił wszystko powtórzyć Bobby’emu. Omówić to z nim, zanim ewentualnie powiadomią alfę.

– Mam jeszcze miód! – Przypomniała sobie Jo. – Lubisz miód? – Wyjęła z przepastnego plecaka słoiczek i zaczęła odkręcać a potem podała mu z małą łyżeczką i wróciła do masowania. Cas zmarszczył brwi. Nie był zadowolony z tego, co do niego mówili. Nie chciał batoników, czekolady, miodu... Tak, lubił miód! Bardzo lubił miód! W starym życiu! Bez Deana Winchestera.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! – Odstawił słoiczek na ziemię obok i odepchnął ręce Jo, chociaż niosły ulgę jego zmęczonym, stwardniałym mięśniom. – Nie będę biec. Nie ruszam się stąd. Może mnie zabić. Niech mnie zabije i będzie spokój! Niech mnie zabije. Niech mnie zabije... – Zaczął powtarzać uporczywie.

–  Na Pierwszego Wilka! – Wkurzył się Sam i podniósł głos. – Nie zabije cię. Najwyżej spuści ci porządne lanie! A potem i tak zerżnie, jeśli o to ci chodzi! Więc nie masz za bardzo wyjścia. – Dźgnął go palcem w pierś. – Teraz zjesz i wypijesz tyle wody, ile tylko zdołasz. Jo zrobi ci masaż. Potem wrócimy do watahy i będziesz biec, póki Dean nie zarządzi postoju. A to, jak mi się zdaje, nie nastąpi w ciągu kilku najbliższych godzin, zwłaszcza jak go tak rozsierdziłeś, więc lepiej dobrze wykorzystaj te dwadzieścia minut, które masz na zebranie sił. Ja i Jo będziemy mieć na ciebie oko, ale musisz się postarać. Naprawdę postarać, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby cię sprał. Uwierz mi, że nie chcesz. Cokolwiek zrobił ci do tej pory, nie było nawet przedsmakiem tego, co może zrobić, jeśli _naprawdę_ będzie chciał cię ukarać. – Sam był śmiertelnie poważny. – Może ci się zdaje inaczej, ale on traktuje cię ulgowo. Nawet teraz, kiedy się na niego zamierzyłeś. Za coś takiego inny wilk skończyłby z rozharatanym gardłem. Nie wolno atakować alfy! - powtórzył. - No, chyba że jesteś większy i silniejszy od niego. I stawiasz wszystko na jedną kartę. Jeśli zwyciężysz, zostajesz alfą, jeśli on zwycięży, wataha wrzuca twoje truchło do najbliższego wąwozu. Nie złamię ci chyba życiorysu informacją, że jako omega masz zerowe szanse w konfrontacji z alfą. Z jakimkolwiek alfą, nawet emerytowanym kuternogą. A to jest Dean Winchester. On się nie patyczkuje. Ma pod sobą dwudziestkę dorosłych wilków. Nie byle jakich wilków. Niektórzy z nich sami mogliby prowadzić własne watahy. Bobby kiedyś był alfą, ale już mu się nie chce i oddał władzę. Myślisz, że byle kto mógłby przewodzić watasze w której są tak silne wilki? Byłe alfy? Potencjalne alfy? Myślisz, że łatwo ich utrzymać w ryzach? Nie zostaje się ojcem takiej watahy ot tak, bez powodu. On przewodzi nam wszystkim, rodzinie, Cas. Rozumiesz to? A w dodatku to nie jest spacerek po mateczniku, wokół legowiska, tylko w chuj ciężka wyprawa po obcym terenie, przez pół kontynentu, z... – Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo. – Z ładunkiem. Z ciężkim ładunkiem. Rozumiem, że jesteś nieszczęśliwy. Rozumiem! Naprawdę! Współczuję ci, że to się tak stało! Że straciłeś swoją rodzinę i on cię przywłaszczył i teraz jest jak jest. Ale tak właśnie, kurwa jest! Miałeś pecha! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Więc weź dupę w troki i przestań robić cyrki! Przeproś rano. Potwierdź uległość. Poczekaj, aż on da ci sygnał, że możesz podejść, podejdź i poproś o to, czego potrzebujesz. Odpoczynku, snu. Jedzenia. Czegokolwiek. Rozumiesz? Pytam, czy rozumiesz?

–  Rozumiem.

Sam westchnął jeszcze raz, naprawdę ciężko. Dotknął policzka omegi, przesunął ręką po jego włosach, poklepał pieszczotliwie w tył głowy.

–  Nie odmówi ci. Zobaczysz, nie odmówi ci. Do rana złość mu przejdzie i jeśli tylko przeprosisz, zobaczysz, zgodzi się na wszystko, o cokolwiek poprosisz. – Starał się wlać w niego trochę otuchy. Pocieszyć go. – Może nawet pozwoli ci się wyspać.

Omega skinął wreszcie, sięgając po baton i jedząc  posłusznie. Sam jeszcze raz go pogłaskał, przyniósł obrożę. Omega usłyszał brzęknięcie klamry i sam, bez polecenia, odsłonił szyję, żeby Sam mógł ją zapiąć.

– Nie forsuj się, nie musimy biec równo z watahą. Wystarczy, że nie oddalimy się za bardzo. Będę blisko was. Biegnij swoim tempem – zaoferował to, co mógł. – Staraj się oszczędzać siły. Róbcie przystanki, jeśli potrzebujecie, ale krótkie, okay? Lepiej krótkie częściej niż rzadsze, ale dłuższe. Będę blisko. Postaram się trochę wstrzymać watahę, jest noc i biegliśmy cały dzień, na pewno wszyscy będą chcieli trochę zwolnić. Damy radę. To tylko kilka godzin a potem Dean i tak zarządzi postój. Wtedy sobie wszyscy odpoczniemy. Okay?

Omega znów skinął głową.

Jego plan się tylko trochę odwlecze, pomyślał spokojnie. Prędzej czy później znajdzie okazję. Może jeszcze przed świtem. Może jeszcze zanim wzejdzie słońce. Nie zamierzał przepraszać alfy. Ale musiał  być sprytny. Musiał udawać, że Sam go przekonał. Uśpić ich czujność.

To tylko drobna korekta planu.

Wypił resztkę wody i podziękował obojgu, wstając.

– Jestem gotów – oświadczył. – Gotów.


	4. PODEJŚCIE

Sam ściągnął dyskretnie Bobby’ego na tył, żeby spokojnie z nim pomówić. Nie chodziło o utrzymywanie sekretów przed Deanem, ale wolał najpierw się poradzić doświadczonego i zaufanego członka watahy czy powinni zacząć się martwić omegą? Bobby wysłuchał wszystkiego, zadał kilka dodatkowych pytań i po jego minie Sam poznał, że tak. Powinni zacząć się martwić.

– Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy! – mruknął Bobby, opierając się o pień i wyciągając piersiówkę. – Cholera!

– Ale jak przeprosi… – Zaczął Sam.

Miał nadzieję, że będzie tak, jak powiedział omedze. Że Deanowi minie zły humor, przyjmie przeprosiny i okaże wielkoduszność. Dean potrafił być hojny. Zwykle korzystał z okazji, aby zaspokoić potrzeby i pragnienia członków watahy. Aby każdy czuł się dobrze. Bezpiecznie. Naprawdę bez powodu nikogo nie karcił. Nie odmawiał czegoś, co mógł dać. Nie traktował niesprawiedliwie. Bywał szorstki, owszem. Gwałtowny, tak. Wymagał lojalności i posłuszeństwa, ale przy tym zostawiał im też wiele swobody w sprawach, które nie miały znaczącego wpływu na innych, w sprawach osobistych. Nie wtrącał się, jeśli nie musiał. I wszyscy mieli wybór: jak komuś nie podobały się porządki panujące w rodzinie, mógł odejść. Odkąd Dean został alfą nikt z rodziny nie odszedł, a wataha powiększyła się o kilka nowych osób, które przyłączyły się, bo chciały.

Poza omegą. On nie chciał. Został przywłaszczony. Sam pomyślał, że sytuację omegi mogli pogorszyć on i Bobby, narzekając, że ich opóźnia. Dean mówił, że nie bierze ich zdania pod uwagę, ale najwyraźniej jednak trochę wziął. Nie zarządził noclegu. Nie robił tylu postojów. Teraz Sam czuł się winny.

– A przeprosi? – przerwał mu Bobby.

– Wytłumaczyłem mu. Powiedział, że rozumie. – Sam popatrzył na niego niepewnie. – Obaj do rana trochę ochłoną. Cas zrobi pierwszy krok, Dean na pewno go nie odtrąci…

– Gwałci go od pierwszego dnia. Widziałem siniaki, ślady po ugryzieniu. Smycz. – Bobby pociągnął kolejny łyk z piersiówki. – Jak ty byś się czuł?

– Ja? – Sam aż się cofnął na myśl, że mógłby być na miejscu omegi.

– Ty. Co byś chciał zrobić?

Sam roześmiał się, by pokryć konsternację i zamilkł, bo śmiech w tej sytuacji wydał mu się nie na miejscu. Co mógł odpowiedzieć? Nie był omegą. Był wyższy niż Dean, był silny, szybki. Nikt by nie zdołał go _przywłaszczyć_. Nikt nie zdołałby go tak…

…skrzywdzić.

Potarł czoło. Ciężko zrozumieć sytuację omegi, kiedy się jest kimś zupełnie innym. Nigdy nie musiał się przed nikim bronić: najpierw wystarczało, że był pod opieką Deana, a kiedy zaczął dorastać sam jego wygląd odstraszał potencjalnych agresorów. Nikt nie miał ochoty zaczynać bójki z tak potężnym wilkiem. Zwłaszcza, że Dean zawsze był gdzieś obok. Brat. Przyjaciel. Przywódca watahy.

– Broniłbyś się? – podsunął Bobby. – Czy poddał?

– Broniłbym się. Ale to jest omega! – Zaprotestował Sam, przywołując swoją (nikłą) wiedzę o omegach. – Omegi są… – Wzruszył ramionami. Słabe. _To popychadła_ , pomyślał. Bobby jakby usłyszał jego myśli.

– Każdy doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości może wykrzesać z siebie siłę, której się nie spodziewasz – powiedział ostrożnie. – Najmniej spodziewasz się po najsłabszym. I najsłabszy może najbardziej zaskoczyć.

Sam nie był pewien, czy dobrze zrozumiał Bobby’ego.

– Myślisz, że on specjalnie prowokuje Deana, żeby… – Ścierpł. Nie zetknął się jeszcze z kimś, kto pragnąłby śmierci.

– Gdyby nie cargo i to, że naprawdę pilno nam znaleźć się na swoim, przekonywałbym Deana do dłuższego postoju. Poukładania spraw. Ale są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze. Trudno. Omega musi zaczekać, aż znajdziemy się w domu. Teraz trzeba stale mieć oko na tego szalonego wilczka, żeby nie narobił szkód, sobie i watasze. Zwłaszcza kiedy będzie w pobliżu alfy. Mam przeczucie, że lęgnie mu się w głowie głupi pomysł. Albo kilka. Nie spuszczajcie go z oczu, Sammy. – Bobby schował piersiówkę. – Dasz radę?

Sam skinął. Będzie miał na niego oko, niech Bobby będzie spokojny.

Bobby oddalił się na pozycję przy alfie, wcale nie uspokojony. Przeciwnie: czuł się bardzo zaalarmowany tym, co usłyszał. Rozum podpowiadał mu, że najłatwiej byłoby oddalić omegę. Zgubić. Albo pozwolić mu zrobić to, co zamierzał. Umrzeć. To byłoby najszybsze, najbardziej efektywne pozbycie się problemu. Bo omega był problemem. I to w najgorszym możliwym czasie, w sytuacji, kiedy wataha nie potrzebowała żadnych problemów. Nie mieli na nie czasu. Nie powinni teraz niańczyć kogoś tak… słabego. Ślepy omega. Czy mógł się trafić ktoś bardziej niepotrzebny watasze? Dwoje wilków z nim utknęło: cenny, silny Sam i sprytna, szybka Jo. Dean dał wyraźne instrukcje: w razie kryzysu mają wyjąć omegę ze strefy zagrożenia i oddalić się z nim na bezpieczną odległość. Ich nieobecność byłaby znacznym osłabieniem watahy.

Bobby nie lubił kwestionować decyzji alfy. Nie lubił myśleć, co zrobiłby inaczej. Każdy alfa miał własne sposoby zapobiegania problemom i rozwiązywania ich. Każdy miał własny styl rządzenia. Dean był porywczy, popełniał błędy, ale zwykle potrafił je też sam naprawiać. Miał tą cenną cechę, że potrafił korygować swoje zachowania. Słuchał rad. Ale ten omega… Bobby’emu od początku nie podobał się pomysł, żeby go przechwycić, przywłaszczyć. To było ryzykowne i tego ryzyka nie warte. Po pierwsze: mogli wplątać się w konflikt z rodziną omegi. Dobrze, że tamci nie byli najwyraźniej wcale zainteresowani odzyskaniem zguby. Tylko raz ktoś od nich zapytał o omegę i chyba nawet odetchnął z ulgą na wieść, że omega jest pokryty i przejęty przez alfę na własność. Po drugie: pozyskując omegę, akurat _tego_ omegę, nie zyskali nic wartościowego. Wybrakowany wilk, który potrzebował nieustannej asysty. Kaleka. Co mógł wnieść? Nic. Jak się przysłużyć grupie? Niczym. Bobby miał współczucie dla niego, może nawet by go polubił, gdyby lepiej go poznał (uroda omegi nie robiła na nim wrażenia, nie tak jak na Deanie), ale co z tego? Na co komu taki ciężar?

Bo Dean go chciał?

Taki alfa jak Dean mógł przebierać w partnerach. Czemu akurat padło na tego żałosnego ślepca? Bobby nie rozumiał. Wiedział tylko, że bardzo mu się to wszystko nie podoba. Od samego początku miał złe przeczucia. I Sam właśnie je potwierdził.

 

* * *

 

Do świtu było jeszcze sporo, dwie lub trzy godziny, gdy Dean zatrzymał watahę. Przyjęli to nie bez ulgi. Trochę się już przyzwyczaili do tych nocnych postojów, wypoczynku – do _wygód_. Dean co prawda nie pozwolił rozłożyć obozowiska, mieli być szybko gotowi do dalszej drogi, ale mogli zrzucić plecaki, ekwipunek, rozłożyć koce, napić się, zjeść, przysnąć.

Sam zgarnął omegę i powiedział, że teraz może przeprosić. Czy czuje się na siłach? Czy nie będzie wywoływał awantur? Omega stał z opuszczonymi ramionami, lekko pochylony.

– Nie będę. Tylko… chciałbym podejść bez smyczy. Bez obroży – poprosił apatycznie. Sam się zgodził. Smycz nie była niezbędna, Dean nie wymagał, żeby Cas ciągle ją nosił, żeby miał ją na sobie w jego obecności.

– Ale bez numerów! – Upewnił się po raz trzeci, ściągając obrożę i chowając do kieszeni. – Przepraszasz, czekasz na sygnał, jeśli Dean cię zawoła, podchodzisz. Jeśli będziesz chciał o coś poprosić to tylko wtedy, kiedy cię zawoła. Jeśli nie zawoła, zabiorę cię od niego a ty masz się nie awanturować. Masz być cicho, nie odzywać się nie pytany i _nie bić_!

– Wiem. Nie wolno podnosić ręki na alfę. – Przypomniał Cas głosem bez wyrazu. – Rozumiem. Nie będzie awantur.

Poprosił jeszcze o pięć minut, żeby móc odejść za potrzebą i Sam na niego zaczekał a potem podprowadził go do Deana, siedzącego w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty, ale tak, żeby mieć na wszystkich oko. Dean spojrzał uważnie na brata i na omegę, nie przerywając prostego posiłku złożonego z pasków suszonego mięsa i wody.

– Ktoś chciałby przeprosić. – Zagaił Sam, stojąc obok omegi.

Dean dał mu znak, że jest gotów wysłuchać. Sam spojrzał na Casa, poklepał go zachęcająco po ramieniu i poczekał, aż się odezwie. Omega milczał, trzymając zaciśnięte pięści ciasno przy udach. _Musi się bardzo denerwować_ , pomyślał Sam i postanowił mu trochę pomóc.

– Cas chciałby przeprosić za swoje zachowanie dzisiejszej nocy. Źle się czuł, był zmęczony. Nie chciał być niegrzeczny. Obiecał, że to się już nie powtórzy. I chciałby, żebyś się już na niego nie złościł.

Dean odłożył jedzenie, wytarł ręce i przywołał omegę.

– No, chodź – powiedział. Sam lekko go popchnął w jego stronę. Dean wstał. – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Nigdy mi się nie sprzeciwiaj – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie chcę cię karcić.

Odczekał chwilę, może spodziewając się, że omega coś odpowie, ale omega milczał. Przynajmniej jednej lekcji się wreszcie nauczył: podniósł głowę i patrzył przed siebie, szeroko otwierając oczy. Starał się kierować twarz tam, skąd słyszał głos Deana. Przechylał głowę nieco na prawe ramię, uważny i skupiony. Tylko w świetle dnia jego oczy były tak nieprawdopodobnie niebieskie, ale Dean również teraz odczuwał przyjemność ze spoglądania w nie.

– Jesteś głodny? Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał, starając się go ośmielić. Domyślał się, że omega może mieć jakieś prośby i nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby je spełnić. Chciał coś mu dać. Chciał, żeby omega poczuł, że Dean się nie gniewa, że się nadal nim opiekuje. Zrobienie czegoś dla omegi byłoby wyraźnym sygnałem, że podoba mu się to zachowanie, nawet milczenie i także to, że Sam musiał za niego się odezwać. Onieśmielony i skruszony Cas był taki słodki. Zasłużył na nagrodę i Dean dotknął jego policzka.

Sam wycofał się dyskretnie. Był zadowolony z przebiegu spotkania, z zachowania omegi. Obyło się bez żadnych zgrzytów, których się obawiał, zwłaszcza po rozmowie z Bobbym. Dean wydawał się zadowolony. Był w dobrym humorze i jeśli omega miał trochę oleju w głowie, mógł teraz poprosić o kilka rzeczy dla siebie, które poprawiłyby jego sytuację. Komfort życia.

Sam spodziewał się, że Dean będzie chciał kolejny raz go pokryć i przypuszczał, że to mogło być dla omegi przykre, ale hej! Coś za coś. Sam był przekonany, że Cas mógłby się przyzwyczaić, zacisnąć zęby i jakoś to znosić, jak jeden z przykrych obowiązków (kto ich nie ma?), a jednocześnie korzystać ze względów alfy, które dla Sama wydawały się oczywiste. Dean wyglądał, jakby mu trochę ulżyło. Jakby czekał, aż przyjdą.

Bobby chyba niepotrzebnie się tak obawiał. W trakcie ich rozmowy Sam zaczął litować się nad Casem, nad jego losem, ale teraz nie wydawał mu się taki straszny. Cas był omegą, chyba nie spodziewał się, że życie będzie go rozpieszczać? Musiał orientować się, co go czeka, w tej czy innej watasze? Nigdzie nie miałby słodko. Dean nie był najgorszym, co mogło mu się trafić. Teraz jest ciężko, bo to początki. Muszą się dotrzeć. Alfa ma wymagania. Dla Casa to nowa sytuacja. Ale jak już przyswoi sobie zasady, na pewno okaże się, że nie jest tak źle. Może nawet Cas znajdzie w tym dla siebie własną przyjemność?, przekonywał siebie Sam, odchodząc w stronę watahy, zostawiając za sobą Deana i jego omegę.

 _Jeśli tylko Cas zaciśnie zęby_ …

 

* * *

 

Cas poczuł, że Sam go popycha w stronę alfy i poddał się. Zrobił kilka kroków, pamiętając, żeby _patrzeć_. Dean chciał widzieć jego oczy i Cas chciał mu to dać dzisiaj. Starał się prawie nie mrugać, nie opuszczać powiek, mimo że żaden bodziec nie docierał do jego oczu. Chciał, żeby Dean był zadowolony. Żeby się rozluźnił. Żeby Cas mógł do niego podejść.

Chciał podejść.

Dotknął swojej szyi, upewniając się, że nie ma obroży. Czasem zapominał, że ją nosi. Wolał się upewnić, że jej nie ma. Sztywnego, szerokiego pasa mocnej skóry, z metalową klamrą i kółkiem. Obroża mogła przeszkodzić w realizacji planu. Zmodyfikowanego planu. Skoro nie miał okazji zostać sam, bez nadzoru Sama i Jo, musiał polegać na współpracy alfy.

Alfa musiał pozwolić mu podejść i Cas był gotów zrobić wszystko, aby pozwolił. Był gotów na każde upokorzenie, na ból. Na powtórkę tego, co przeżył wczoraj przyciśnięty do drzewa. Zacisnął pięści mocniej, aż poczuł ból we wnętrzu dłoni.

Sam pozwolił mu tuż przed spotkaniem z alfą odejść w krzaki, oddalić się, za potrzebą. Cas był mu wdzięczny za zaufanie. Może nie było to znów takie wielkie osiągnięcie – ufać omedze. To było żadne osiągnięcie. Wszyscy lekceważyli omegę. Dorosły, a słaby. Bezbronny jak szczenię.

Dean zezłościł się, kiedy Cas się na niego zamierzył nie dlatego, że spodziewał się, że Cas mógłby go skrzywdzić, ale dlatego, że to był bunt. Brak szacunku. Nieposłuszeństwo. Tylko tyle. Kwestia łamania zasad, nie realnego zagrożenia. Cas był bez szans w starciu z alfą. To było kluczowe założenie jego zmodyfikowanego planu. Był bez szans.

Poczuł dreszcz, kiedy Dean dotknął jego policzka. Przesunął palcami po żuchwie i szyi. Zatrzymał się na niej. Jego dłoń była szeroka, sięgała od wcięcia nadmostkowego aż do kości gnykowej. Wgłębienie dłoni pokrywało wypukłość jabłka Adama, zadziwiająco dobrze pasując do siebie. Cas poczuł, że chwyt się zacieśnia i nawet nieco odchylił głowę, ułatwiając Deanowi dostęp. Dean mruknął z aprobatą i zbliżył twarz do twarzy omegi. Zacisnął jeszcze mocniej, aż Cas zaczął odczuwać niewygodę i jednocześnie ich wargi się zetknęły.

Dean chciał go pocałować. W usta. Wcześniej całował go, ale nie w usta.

Cas wstrzymał oddech, starając się zachować spokój. Opanować drżenie i napięcie mięśni. Jego dłonie zaczęły się podnosić a ciało zbliżać do ciała alfy. Odwiódł prawe ramię za plecy, gdy lewą dłoń położył na torsie Deana. Pod nią czuł ciepły, poruszający się, wyrobiony wyraźnie mięsień.

Rozchylił wargi, wpuszczając język Deana w siebie. Wilgotny, ruchliwy i gorący.

Zamach. Uderzenie. Trzymany w prawej dłoni kamień. Skroń. Nie, Cas nie jest pewien. Wszystko się dzieje naraz. Palce zaciśnięte na szyi. Ciało unosi się, frunie. Ból. Hałas. Nie ma strachu. Nie ma żadnych obrazów dotychczasowego życia. Nic nie zwalnia w nieskończoność, Cas nie wpada w ciemność poniżej horyzontu zdarzeń. Nie ma światła, w stronę którego trzeba iść. Może dlatego, że Cas jest ślepy? Nie zawsze taki był. Stracił wzrok kiedy był szczenięciem i jeszcze pamiętał niektóre rzeczy. Trochę świata _widzianego_. Kolory. Kształty. Czasem miewał sny złożone z obrazów. Coraz rzadziej.

 

Wszystko rozpływa się.

 

Rozmywa.

 

 

Znika…

 

 

 

 

 


	5. UPRAGNIONA WOLNOŚĆ

– Jak mogliście mi nie powiedzieć? – wrzasnął Dean, przyciskając zmoczony ręcznik do zranionego policzka. Odsunął tkaninę, popatrzył na ślad krwi i odrzucił ręcznik na rozbabrany plecak, przy którym klęczały Jo i Ellen.

– To moja wina, nie chciałem żebyś się martwił. Myśleliśmy, że wystarczy mieć na niego oko. – Bobby odepchnął nieco Sama i spojrzeniem kazał mu się zamknąć, zanim Sam cokolwiek wtrącił.

– Och, myśleliście? – Zdziwił się Dean nad wyraz uprzejmie. – Szczeniak rzuca się dwa razy na swojego alfę, pieprzy przez pół nocy o umieraniu a wam się wydaje, że wystarczy mieć na niego oko. – Zasłonił sobie twarz ręką, drugą podpierając plecy. – O czym jeszcze postanowili nie mówić mi dwaj ludzie, którym ufam najbardziej?

– Dean, zrozum... – Sam zrobił krok w jego kierunku, ale Bobby zagrodził mu drogę ramieniem.

– Przepraszam. Nie powiedziałem tobie i prosiłem Sama, żeby nie mówił. Przepraszam. – Przyznał szorstko. – Ale ten dzieciak tak namieszał ci w głowie, a my mamy ładunek! I nie potrzebujemy alfy, który biega jak suka z cieczką za jakimś ślepym omegą! Weź się, chłopcze, w garść, bo masz dwudziestu wilków do przeprowadzenia przez góry, a ty niańczysz jednego głupiego szczeniaka, który jeśli chce umrzeć, to niech umrze i nie zawraca wszystkim gitary!

Dean popatrzył na Bobby’ego, jakby widział go pierwszy raz.

– Skoro tak uważasz, to czemu go odciągnąłeś? Czemu go ratowałeś?

Bobby wzruszył ramionami, zerknął na Ellen i na Sama. Popatrzył pod nogi.

– Jest głupi! Okay? To idiota. – Zdjął przepoconą czapkę z daszkiem, obrócił ją w sękatych palcach i wsadził znów na głowę. – I może chce umrzeć, a może mu się tylko tak wydaje. Może powinien lepiej to przemyśleć. Okay? Zresztą, do cholery, widzę tu więcej idiotów! – Zdenerwował się nie na żarty, celując palcem w Deana. – Gdybym pozwolił ci go zagryźć, jak byś teraz się czuł? Co? A ty? – Zwrócił się do Sama. – Chłopcy!, są rzeczy, po których sen już nigdy nie nadchodzi łatwo.

– Dobra! – Dean przerwał mu. – Dobrze zrobiłeś, że go... zabrałeś... – To było bardzo łagodne określenie na to, czego dokonał Bobby, wyrywając mu praktycznie (z narażeniem własnego życia) omegę spomiędzy szczęk.

Omega uderzył alfę kamieniem, który zaciskał w dłoni. To były ułamki sekund. Nic, co dałoby się ogarnąć rozumem. Zadziałały czyste instynkty. Odruchy.

Omega wiedział, że nie wolno podnosić ręki na alfę.

Omega wiedział, że nie ma żadnych szans w starciu z alfą.

Omega chciał umrzeć.

Początkowo planował użyć smyczy i drzewa i zwyczajnie się powiesić, ale przekonał się, że cały czas w pobliżu jest ktoś, kto mógłby udaremnić ten zamiar. Jo, Sam. Inni członkowie watahy. W biegu i na postojach Jo trzymała drugi koniec smyczy. Nigdy nie przebywał sam na tyle długo, aby móc to zrobić. Omega nie chciał, żeby ktoś mu udaremniał. Omega pragnął skuteczności, nie interwencji. Cóż, musiał w tych okolicznościach zdać się na alfę.

Jeśli nie mógł umrzeć w samotności, powinien umrzeć na oczach wszystkich.

 

* * *

  
  
Ktoś go ocucił. Jakaś miękka dłoń na policzku, z tyłu głowy. Podtrzymująca, żeby mógł się napić. Ktoś opatrzył mu rany. Zatamował krew. Okazało się, że zęby alfy tylko go drasnęły. Więcej było strachu i zamieszania, kiedy wataha się zbiegła, obserwując zajście.

Bobby i Sam szybko zaprowadzili porządek. Uspokoili wszystkich. Rozstawili straże, rozdzieli zadania związane z obozem – żeby każdy coś dostał do roboty, żeby każdemu dać zajęcie. Przywołali Ellen, żeby zajęła się omegą.

Pierwsze, co omega usłyszał odzyskując świadomość, to ciche: _głupi szczeniaczek… głupi, szczeniaczek, coś ty narobił? Coś ty chciał zrobić?_

To nie były przykre wyzwiska. Cas wsłuchał się w miękki głos, troskliwy. Matczyny. Przekręcił nieco głowę, nastawiając uszu i węsząc. Jo była w pobliżu. Trzymała go za rękę i kiedy zorientowała się, że przecknął od razu zaczęła go uspokajać. Powiedziała, że nic się nie stało. Że nie jest bardzo ranny. Że Bobby zauważył jego zamach i skoczył, wyrwał go z rąk alfy. Że wszyscy się zmartwili. Czemu to zrobił? Czemu był taki głupi? Przecież Sam mówił mu, że nie wolno podnosić ręki na alfę. Czemu nie posłuchał?

– Posłuchałem go… – powiedział chrapliwie, obolałym, zapuchniętym gardłem. – Byłem gotów…

– Gotów? – wtrącił ten drugi głos. Troskliwy, matczyny. – Gotów na co?

– Na śmierć. – Wyjaśnił spokojnie i usiadł. Trochę mu się w głowie zakręciło, ale odsunął ich pomocne dłonie. – Nie przewidziałem tego. Nie pomyślałem, że ktoś się wtrąci. Myślałem, że nikt się nie wtrąci. – Zauważył zmartwiony, że pominął tak ważną możliwość w swoim planie. – Zdawało mi się, że wszystko przewidziałem! – Zrobił przepraszającą minę, jakby kogoś zawiódł swoim brakiem przenikliwości.

– Jak to? Nikt się nie wtrąci? – Powtórzyła za nim Ellen, przyglądając się omedze. Był to młody chłopak, może niespełna dwudziestoletni. Wiedziała o nim, widywała go wcześniej, ale trzymała się z dala od prywatnych spraw alfy. Nie wsłuchiwała w plotki.

Nie zamieniła z chłopcem wcześniej ani słowa. A teraz siedział na prowizorycznym posłaniu, z obandażowaną szyją, zdziwiony, że ktoś się wtrącił, kiedy zaatakował alfę. Kiedy alfa odpowiedział atakiem. Ellen rozmawiała z Bobbym i Bobby powiedział, że alfa nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Gdyby chciał, Bobby nie zdołałby go wyrwać. Alfa tylko go drasnął.

– Chciałeś… żeby… alfa?... – Nie była w stanie tego powiedzieć na głos. Dzieciak zaatakował, spodziewając się, że…? Pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Jo z niemym pytaniem. Jo uniosła brwi i ramiona. Wiedziała tyle co i Ellen.

– Zdjąłem obrożę! – Omega pokazał szyję. – Żeby nie przeszkodziła. Jest szeroka i gruba. – Wyjaśnił, nie mając pewności, czy Ellen rozumie. – Nie wiedziałem, czy zęby alfy by ją przegryzły. Nie chciałem ryzykować. Sam powiedział, że nie wolno podnosić ręki na alfę, więc to był najlepszy sposób. Bo Jo zawsze mnie pilnowała! – Zaczął wyliczać coraz szybciej. – I nie zdążyłbym się powiesić. Mogłabyś mnie odciąć. – Zwrócił się w jej stronę. – Za szybko. Zanim bym się udusił. Poza tym musiałbym zarzucić koniec smyczy na konar, a nie widzę, i mógłbym nie trafić, i mógłbym wybrać zły konar, taki który się złamie pod moim ciężarem, więc ostatecznie alfa był lepszym rozwiązaniem! – Rozłożył ręce, jakby oczekiwał, że mu przyznają rację i pochwalą jak świetnie to wymyślił. – Sam powiedział kilka razy, że nie wolno podnosić ręki na alfę, więc kiedy zaprowadził mnie do niego, żebym przeprosił, odszedłem w krzaki, znalazłem kamień i ukryłem. Dlaczego Bobby się wtrącił? – Zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony i trochę zirytowany. – Niepotrzebnie. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Ellen zamrugała, czując, że nie wierzy, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Że ten omega mówi o tym tak spokojnie, tak racjonalnie rozważając wszystkie okoliczności, tłumacząc krok po kroku podjęte działania. On to _zaplanował_ …

Jak zdesperowany musiał być?

Zatrzęsła się z nerwów i nagle przygarnęła omegę, tuląc do siebie, jak małe szczenię.

– Głupku. Głupku… – Wydukała przez ściśnięte gardło. – Coś ty najlepszego zrobił? Coś ty sobie nawymyślał? Co ci się tam naroiło w głowie?

 

* * *

 

Bobby przyszedł później i długo rozmawiał z omegą. Pytał, co by omega chciał? Omega odpowiedział, że chciałby odejść. Bobby zaoferował, że alfa zostawi go w spokoju. Że omega może zostać w watasze i nie będzie musiał zbliżać się do alfy. I żaden z innych wilków nie będzie go niepokoił. Omega powiedział, że nie chce im sprawiać kłopotu. Jeśli mógłby odejść to byłoby to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Bobby nie mógłby się nie zgodzić, ale uprzedził, że omega zostanie sam w nieznanym terenie. Czy się nie boi?

Omega powiedział, że nie boi się już niczego.

– Może któryś z naszych odprowadziłby cię do twoich? Do twojej ostoi? – Zaproponował w końcu Bobby. Omega pokręcił głową i Bobby po namyśle dodał – alfa dał ci wolną rękę. Powiedział, że jeśli chcesz zostać, możesz zostać. Jeśli chcesz odejść, możesz odejść. Jeśli chciałbyś poznać moje zdanie…? – Zaczekał, aż omega potwierdzi. Nie lubił udzielać nieproszonych rad. – Przyjąłbym pomoc i pozwolił się odprowadzić. To najrozsądniejsze wyjście. Sam mógłby to zrobić. Byłbyś z nim bezpieczny.

– Dziękuję. – Omega wyciągnął obie ręce i dotknął Bobby’ego. – Ale wolę nie.

Przemyślał to sobie i doszedł do wniosku, że woli się trzymać z dala od ich _opieki_. Jakkolwiek niektórzy z nich mogli nawet mieć dobre intencje - przyznał - i być całkiem... mili.

 

* * *

 

– Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz – powiedział Dean, nadzwyczaj cicho. Tonem, którego Cas nigdy u niego słyszał.

– Nie chcę – odparł natychmiast, bojąc się, że chwila wahania sprawi, że Dean się rozmyśli i nie pozwoli mu odejść. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w tak fortunny obrót wydarzeń. Jeszcze nie pozwalał sobie na radość, jeszcze przekonywał siebie, że to może fałszywa nadzieja, którą mu podsunęli, aby się potem śmiać z niego, gdy ujawnią, że to tylko gra, oszustwo. Zabawa jego kosztem.

Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Dean wcisnął mu w rękę uchwyt plecaka. Jeszcze dotknął jego policzka i ostatni raz westchnął, a potem jego zapach zaczął się oddalać i niknąć. Kroki ucichły. Cas został sam.

Sam.

Opierał się o pień drzewa i oddychał spokojnie, ale wkrótce zaczął piszczeć, krzyczeć, śmiać się w głos, aż echo poniosło po lesie. Został sam! Był wolny! Żył i był wolny! Dean Winchester go opuścił! Już nie ma obcej watahy! Tej nocy nikt nie wsadzi mu nigdzie niczego! Nikt go nie pobije, nie kopnie, nie zmusi do klęczenia, nie przygniecie do ziemi, nie przyciśnie do drzewa! Nie ugryzie! Nie poniży! Nie założy mu obroży. Nie każe biec ponad siły. Nie każe się zatrzymać, żeby go _zerżnąć_! _Zerżnąć_ – takiego słowa użył kiedyś Sam. Takiego słowa czasem używał Dean, zapowiadając co zaraz zrobi omedze, albo pytał w trakcie, czy omedze się podoba, jak go _rżnie_. _R ż n i ę c i e_. Tak i Cas o tym myślał. Bo to nie było nic związanego z miłością i żadne milsze, bardziej miękkie, intymne określenie nie pasowało. Złe, brudne słowo nazywające złą, brudną rzecz. I tego już nie będzie! Nie będzie! Nie musi się bać! Jest wolny!

Wolny!

Wolny...

Żywy i wolny. Osunął się na kolana, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Dean Winchester go zostawił. Cas mógł teraz zrobić, na co tylko miał ochotę. Mógł się położyć. Zasnąć. Spać cały dzień i noc, odespać wszystkie bezsenne noce, podczas których Dean go krył.

Nie będzie krycia. Nie będzie więcej krycia!, aż się zadławił od nagłych łez, tym razem nie bólu i rozpaczy, ale ulgi. Radości. Aż go zabolało w piersiach. Co za niewysłowiona błogość! Już go nie dotknie. Już nie będzie trzymał go za kark, nie zrobi mu żadnej z tych okropnych rzeczy, nie rozepchnie na siłę ud, pośladków, ust. Nie będzie ściskał za szyję, gryzł. Nie będzie się na nim kłaść, nie będzie wypełniał go swoim nasieniem, zapachem, którego Cas tak bardzo nienawidził. Którego się bał. Który sprawiał, że wciąż chciało mu się wymiotować i czuł się brudny.

Zaczynał już nienawidzić własnego ciała, bo Dean go używał. Bo Dean go pragnął. Bo gdyby go nie chciał, nie robiłby mu tych rzeczy. Niezliczone godziny spędzone pod Deanem, w trakcie gwałtów i po nich Cas spędził na pragnieniu, by stać się szpetnym. By stać się ohydnym, by Dean nie chciał już na niego nigdy więcej spojrzeć. By nie chciał go już nigdy więcej dotknąć. Modlił się do Pierwszego Wilka o śmierć, a jeśli Pierwszy Wilk nie byłby dość łaskawy, by zabrać mu życie, to przynajmniej niech sprawi, by Cas był szpetny – prosił.

Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło! Dean pozwolił mu odejść!

Cas usiadł na ziemi, śmiejąc się i szlochając na przemian, zanim trochę się uspokoił. Przypomniał sobie o plecaku, otworzył go i wymacał zawartość. Plecak noszony przez Jo. Wypełniony prowiantem na następne... Zastanowił się i ocenił: dwa, może trzy dni. Wełniany koc. Słoik miodu...

 _Miód!_   Cas wyciągnął słoiczek, odkręcił niecierpliwie i sięgnął palcem w lepką, aromatyczną słodycz. Wsadził do ust.

– Uhmmhm... – wymruczał, nie mogąc powstrzymać jęku rozkoszy. To było pyszne. Kiedy Jo poczęstowała go miodem, odmówił. Ten smak kojarzył mu się z dzieciństwem. Z bezpieczeństwem. Z rodziną. Gdyby go wtedy przyjął w stresie, w rozpaczy – wszystkie te uczucia związałyby się z nim i zepsuły go niczym pleśń. I już nigdy nie chciałby jeść miodu. Teraz był zadowolony, że wtedy odmówił Jo, chociaż jej gest był szczery i pełen sympatii, co Cas doceniał. Ale udało mu się ocalić miód – wszystko co się z nim kojarzy – od tego, z czym kojarzyli się Winchesterzy. Smaku dzieciństwa nie skaził smak strachu.

Zsunął się i położył plecami na mchu, opierając głowę o plecak. Było cicho. Było ciepło. Był sam. Wolny, nareszcie wolny. Zamknął oczy. Nikomu już nie musiał ich pokazywać. Już nie usłyszy żądania: _patrz na mnie_! Już nigdy nie usłyszy głosu Deana Winchestera.

Nabrał więcej miodu na palec i oblizał łakomie. Było mu tak dobrze.

Takie szczęście. Taka radość. Taka ulga.

Zjadł jeszcze trochę miodu, zakręcił słoiczek dokładnie, żeby nic się nie wylało i schował uważnie do plecaka, między inne pakunki z jedzeniem. Batoniki proteinowe, słodycze, butelki wody, suszone mięso, kilka konserw. To było naprawdę... hojne. Z ich strony. Nie musieli nic mu dawać. Szkoda, że z tego wszystkiego, z nerwów, zapomniał podziękować. Dean podał mu plecak, a on nic się nie odezwał.

 _Powinienem podziękować_ , pomyślał.

Wyciągnął koc i owinął się nim. Nie było mu zimno, ale czuł się tak lepiej. Bezpieczniej. Zwinął się na boku, znów kładąc głowę na plecaku, jak na poduszce i przygotował się do snu.

Może tym razem nie przyśnią mu się koszmary? Zwłaszcza ten jeden. Że biegnie między drzewami. Nic nie widzi. Otaczają go tylko dźwięki. Ucieka.  Wie, że ktoś go goni. Ucieka, tak strasznie się boi, wie, że musi uciec i jednocześnie wie, że coś, co go goni, zbliża się nieubłaganie. Jest już tuż tuż za nim. Cas jest przerażony. Czuje, że za chwilę zdarzy się coś okropnego, coś naprawdę przerażającego.

I nagle wpada w czyjeś ręce, w czyjeś ramiona i chociaż ostatnio nie ma już prawie wcale snów z obrazami, widzi coś niewyraźnie, jakąś twarz, która majaczy nad nim. Ktoś coś mówi do niego, ściskając go mocno, mocniej. Coś mówi. Szepcze.

Wtedy Cas budzi się bez tchu, zlany potem, krzycząc.

– Nie, nie, nie... – Opada na plecy, wpół otumaniony koszmarem, gorączkowo błagając: – Dean, zostaw mnie. Ja nie chcę. Dean. Proszę. Puść.

 

* * *

 

Dean Winchester stał opodal, pod wiatr. Bliżej omegi, niż omega mógł przypuszczać. Dean wiedział jak podejść zwierzynę, by nie zostać odkrytym i wykorzystał tą wiedzę, aby jeszcze, ostatni raz, popatrzeć na Casa.

Jak opiera się o pień sosny, obejmując go ramionami i starając się uspokoić. Uwierzyć. Tyle emocji w jego twarzy: od niepewności, lęku, wyczekiwania. Przez skupienie, wsłuchiwanie się w oddalające się kroki Deana. Niedowierzanie. Wstrzymywanie oddechu. Nieśmiały uśmiech. Pisk.Śmiech, radość, okrzyki.

Dean patrzył na to wszystko. Na omegę, którego nie rozpoznawał. Nie znał. Nigdy go takim nie widział. Szczęśliwy Cas. Krzyczący ze szczęścia. Płaczący ze szczęścia. Dean zacisnął wargę do krwi. Zacisnął pięści, obserwując go. Chłonąc.

Czemu nigdy taki nie był, gdy był z Deanem? Czemu Dean nigdy nie zdołał wydobyć z niego takich dźwięków? Takich uczuć? Takiego wyrazu ślepych oczu? O, Pierwszy Wilku, trzymać go teraz w ramionach! Trzymać go takiego rozradowanego, błogiego! Mieć udział w tej radości. Być jej przyczyną...

Dean poczuł mdłości. On _był_ przyczyną. Ale zupełnie nie w tym sensie, w którym by chciał. Cas cieszył się, bo już nigdy się nie spotkają. Już nigdy go nie dotknie. Już nigdy nie usłyszy. Cas cieszył się, że Dean odszedł z jego życia, zostawił go.

Tak, Dean był _przyczyną_. Dean sprawił, że Cas był teraz tak szczęśliwy, tak nieprawdopodobnie, nie do pojęcia szczęśliwy. Dean to sprawił.

 _Ja to sprawiłem_ , pomyślał gorzko. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł. Nigdy wcześniej nie płakał. Otarł twarz, oczy. Musi doprowadzić się do porządku, zanim wróci do watahy. Nie powinni go widzieć w takim stanie. Odetchnął, rzucając już naprawdę ostatnie spojrzenie za siebie.

Do ostatniej chwili nie wierzył, że może stracić omegę. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Cas go odrzucił. Jeszcze kiedy mu przy pożegnaniu zaoferował, że może zostać, był prawie pewien, że Cas zostanie. Że się namyśli.

Że te wszystkie histerie, płacze, krzywe miny, pretensje, to okres przejściowy. Że omega kaprysi, bo to wszystko jest takie nowe. Że to dlatego, że tęskni za rodziną. Dean rozumiał, że mogło mu być ciężko. Byli w drodze, to był duży wysiłek. I wszystko stało się tak _nagle_. Tłumaczył mu co prawda, czemu go wziął gwałtem, wtedy w lesie, od razu, kiedy tylko go pochwycił. Od razu, zaraz, kiedy tylko go złapali, na miejscu, bez żadnego uprzedzenia, przygotowania. Wiedział, że omegę to bolało. Wiedział. Rozumiał. Ale przecież tłumaczył mu, czemu to musiało tak być. Przecież wyjaśnił! Do cholery!

Czemu omega nie mógł tego pojąć? Pogodzić się z tym? Odsunąć to przykre wspomnienie na bok i zacząć cieszyć się tym, co było potem? Przecież Dean tak się starał. Nie miał dla niego tyle czasu, ile by chciał mieć. Nie mógł mu poświęcić tyle uwagi, ile omega potrzebował. Ale się _starał_. I planował mu to wynagrodzić, w domu. Kiedy tylko dotrą do ostoi. Kiedy wreszcie Dean by mógł przestać tak martwić się o watahę, pilnować wszystkiego i wszystkich. Czemu omega nie chciał zaczekać?

Dean nasrożył się. Stracił omegę. Stracił go. Stracił Casa.

I właśnie _kiedy_ go stracił, właśnie _dlatego_ , że go stracił, gdy Cas się ucieszył, że Dean zniknął, alfa mógł zobaczyć całą jego radość, zobaczyć wszystkie te rzeczy, które omega powinien czuć przy nim. Ciepło, żywiołowość, śmiech pełną piersią, błogość, nawet ten niewinny i jednocześnie tak podniecający dźwięk, który wyrwał mu się z gardła, gdy oblizywał miód z palca... Dean aż kucnął z wrażenia, słysząc ten pomruk czystej rozkoszy.

Czemu Cas nigdy nie mruczał tak przy nim? Kiedy byli razem? Czemu się tak nie śmiał? Czemu tak się nie przeciągał, leżąc na kocu? Czemu tak nie _pachniał_?

Dean przypomniał sobie jedyny moment, kiedy zapach omegi był zbliżony: wtedy, na skraju polany, na kocu, kiedy wystawiał twarz do słońca. Tylko wtedy, jeden jedyny raz zapach omegi stał się słodszy. Podobny do tego, co Dean mógł wyczuć teraz. Ledwie podobny. Ledwie zapowiedź tego nagłego wybuchu słodyczy. Bo Cas nagle zapachniał jak... jak... Dean nie potrafił tego ponazywać. Było tego pełno. Jak gęsty, wijący się dym znad ściernisk, graniczących z lasem, jak mleczny opar mgieł nad wrzosowiskami i torfowiskiem, tyle że złożony z cielesnych woni. Samych przyjemnych, od których kręciło się w głowie. Dean wiedział, że to zapach szczęśliwego Casa i dziwił się, czemu nigdy wcześniej tego nie czuł. Czemu Cas nigdy wcześniej tak nie pachniał.

Czemu dopiero teraz.

Ten zapach był znacznie lepszy niż to coś, co zwykle czuł, z tym metalicznym, kwaskowym posmakiem drażniącym język, który owszem, wydawał się taki interesujący, pikantny, ale w porównaniu z _tym_... Dean poczuł się oszukany. Był zły. Było mu źle. Chciał wracać. Nie do watahy. Do omegi. Wrócić, położyć się koło niego... Polizać to miejsce za uchem, gdzie skóra jest nagrzana i delikatna. I może omega nadal by się śmiał. I może by się ucieszył, że Dean wrócił? Po niego? Do niego?

Dean zastanowił się, jak mogłoby to być: leżeć koło tak pachnącego omegi i wiedzieć, że to on sprawił, że omega tak pachnie. Pomyślał, że mógłby się postarać, żeby omega pachniał tak, kiedy Dean jest w nim. W środku. Kiedy nachyla się nad jego karkiem i wciska nos w jego ciemne, miękkie włosy. _To musiałoby być cholernie przyjemne_ , westchnął. _Cholernie!_

Może zdołałby to zrobić, gdyby tylko Cas tak bardzo się go nie bał. Tak bardzo, że zaplanował, że zaatakuje Deana, aby Dean mógł mu przegryźć gardło lub skręcić kark. Dean zatrzymał się i oparł o drzewo. W całym jego życiu nikt z rodziny, z watahy, nie chciał przez niego... _umrzeć_.


	6. CZYŻ NIE DOBIJA SIĘ KONI?

Cas usiadł gwałtownie i przez moment nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Co się stało. Było zimno. Była noc. Nie widział, ale czuł, po zapachach lasu, po spadku temperatury. Po odgłosach. Odetchnął, przypominając sobie wydarzenia ostatniego dnia.

– Wolny. Jestem wolny – szepnął, upewniając się.

– Głupi. Jesteś głupi. – Usłyszał koło ucha i czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ustach.

Śmiech.

Cas szarpnął się, próbując się uwolnić, ale uścisk był zbyt mocny. Coś zostało wepchnięte w jego usta, uniemożliwiając mu krzyk i utrudniając oddychanie. Nie mógł tego wypluć, to rozpychało mu policzki, szczęki, których nie mógł zupełnie zacisnąć. Przestraszył się, że nagle zwymiotuje i się udławi. Wstrzymał oddech, gorączkowo przełykając ślinę i zastanawiając się, co się dzieje. Szarpał głową naokoło, wsłuchując się w głosy i węsząc w panice.

_Czy to Dean wrócił? Czy to Dean?_

– Znowu zostałeś sam, w ciemnym lesie? Znów się zgubiłeś? Czy ty się w ogóle nie uczysz na własnych błędach, ślepy omego? Sam się prosisz o przygody. I potem płaczesz, bo las jest pełen złych wilków.

 _Gabriel_?

– Zostaw chłopaka! – Uriel stanął nad nimi, pochylił się i wyrwał z ust omegi ciasno zwinięty kłąb płóciennej chustki. – Gabe, nie masz innych zajęć?

– Chciałem się przywitać! – Znów śmiech. Gabriel uwolnił Casa i poklepał po ramieniu, śmiejąc się, jakby urządził mu właśnie dobry kawał. – Kopę lat, stary smrodzie! Trochę cię nastraszyłem? Nie chciałem. Myślałem, że już przywykłeś do ciemności. – Znów zbliżył wargi do ucha młodszego brata i wyszeptał zmysłowo – i do szorstkich zalotów.

– Mogłem się udławić! – Cas wytarł usta i odepchnął go. – Nic nie zmądrzałeś! A w ogóle skąd się tu wzięliście?

– Przyszliśmy po ciebie – odpowiedział słodko Gabe, wstając. – Nadjechała kawaleria! Cieszysz się? Że nas _widzisz_? – Roześmiał się znów i kilka innych wilków dołączyło. Cas zmarszczył brwi. Nie lubił, gdy się nabijali z jego kalectwa. Nie był też pewien, czy cieszy się, że tu są.

– Nie spieszyliście się z pomocą – burknął, wstając i otrzepując się. Wymacał koc, podniósł i zaczął zwijać porządnie, żeby móc przytroczyć go do plecaka.

– Było ciężko was wytropić – powiedział Uriel. – Zostaw te szmaty. Nie będą ci potrzebne. – Kopnął plecak. Coś brzęknęło. Jedyna szklana rzecz to słoik miodu. Cas drgnął. Nie chciałby, żeby słoik się potłukł. Sięgnął do plecaka. Zawahał się.

– Co tu w ogóle robisz, sam? – Uriel zapytał zdawkowo, jakby jego myśli były zajęte czymś innym a on chciał być po prostu… uprzejmy.

– Spałem – odpowiedział Cas ostrożnie.

– Gdzie reszta watahy? Gdzie Winchester? – Zainteresował się któryś z wilków, młodszy od niego, ale z wyższym statusem. Pamiętał go. Phehiljah. Plotkarz i intrygant, wkupujący się pochlebstwami w łaski starszych. Cas udał, że nie słyszy. Kucnął przy plecaku i sprawdził zawartość. Plecak upadł na jakiś kamień i słoik pękł. Cas wyciągnął dłoń lepką od miodu i chyba się skaleczył. Podniósł palce do ust.

– Pytam się! Głuchy jesteś? Nie tylko ślepy? – Phehiljah trącił go niecierpliwie. – Gdzie Winchester?

– Nie ma. – Cas przesunął się, dalej od niego. – Odszedł. Razem z watahą.

– Zostawili cię? – Phehiljah nachylił się nad nim, wyrwał mu plecak z rąk i rzucił daleko. – Uriel powiedział, że to ci niepotrzebne.

Cas wstał.

– To moje rzeczy! Nie możesz…

– Gdzie poszli? – Uriel złapał Casa za ramię i odwrócił do siebie. – Którędy?

– Nie wiem. – Cas zachmurzył się. – Nie w _idziałem_.

Phehiljah warknął ze złością a Gabe się roześmiał, znowu.

– Muszę go znaleźć. Musimy go znaleźć. – Uriel ścisnął ramię omegi tak mocno, że na pewno zrobił mu siniaki. – Więc z łaski swojej lepiej sobie przypomnij.

Cas pomyślał, że coś jest nie tak. Coś się dzieje, bardzo niedobrego.

_Las jest pełen złych wilków._

– Gdzie byliście wcześniej? Kiedy mnie zabierał? Kiedy mnie ciągnął ze swoją watahą? Czemu mu pozwoliliście? – Zaczął spokojnie, ale szybko zaczął podnosić głos.

– Patrz go, jaki pyskaty! – rzucił Gabe, chwytając go za nadgarstek i odciągając do tyłu.

– Jesteśmy teraz – powiedział Uriel. – Jesteś już z rodziną. Bezpieczny.

Cas wydął wargi.

– Phehiljah zabrał mi plecak. _Mój_ plecak. _Moje_ rzeczy. – Wskazał palcem.

– To nie są twoje rzeczy! Nie masz swoich rzeczy! Co się obchodzi to barachło po Winchesterach? – Phehiljah prychnął z pogardą. – Ten cuchnący szajs! Brak ci smrodu alfy, kiedy cię pognał? Tak ci dogadzał, że z tęsknoty używasz tych maneli jak poduszki? Żeby ci się lepiej spało?

Cas zamachnął się, żeby go uderzyć.

_Po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedł? Po tym wszystkim ten chłystek śmie?... Jak śmie!_

Ale to on poleciał na ziemię. Uderzenie w twarz prawie pozbawiło go przytomności.

 

 

* * *

 

 

– Myślał, że jest taki sprytny. A połknął przynętę bez cienia podejrzenia – powiedział Uriel, pochylając się nad omegą. – Ciebie.

Omega poczuł, że krew w żyłach mu lodowacieje i nagle żołądek staje się ciężki, jak worek, wypełniony kamieniami, gdy zaczął rozumieć: jego rodzina wystawiła go alfie Winchesterowi. Wiedzieli, co Winchester z nim zrobi. Co mu robił. Obserwowali z ciemności, z dystansu jak pierwszy raz go kryje. Jak Sam i jeszcze kilka wilków przytrzymuje go dla alfy, gdy alfa go gwałci. Słyszeli, że wołał o pomoc, że płakał, że krzyczał z bólu, kiedy alfa wdarł się w niego bez żadnej litości. Nie uratowali go, bo _chcieli_ , żeby alfa Winchester go pokrył i przywłaszczył.

Wysłali Gabriela, aby zapytał o omegę i upewnił się, że Winchester go przejął na własność. Byli zadowoleni, kiedy Winchester go odgonił, mówiąc: _omega jest teraz mój_. Gabriel wrócił do watahy i zaraportował, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Omega został przechwycony i idzie z Winchesterami.

Wiedzieli co z nim robił każdej nocy. Wiedzieli, że wziął go na smycz. _Widzieli_.

Ruszyli za watahą nie dlatego, żeby odbić omegę.

– Mają _złoto_. – Uriel wyszeptał to słowo namiętnie, pożądliwie, jak imię kochanki. Wyszeptał je prosto do ucha zdrętwiałego omegi. – Smocze złoto. Skórę. Kości. Zęby. Wór szlachetnych kamieni. Czy wiesz, jaki to majątek? Winchester może w ten sposób utrzymać całą watahę przez lata. Smoczy skarb.

 _Cargo. Ładunek._ Tak o tym mówili, w nielicznych, przyciszonych rozmowach – przypomniał sobie Cas. Nie wsłuchiwał się, nie obchodziło go to. Był zajęty obmyślaniem sposobów, jak ze sobą skończyć. Jak uniknąć dalszych gwałtów, bicia. Jak uciec w nieskończony niebyt, w którym nie byłoby już nikogo. Znienawidzonego alfy Winchestera. _Nikogo_ , nawet jego – Casa. Ślepego omegi, najpośledniejszego ze wszystkich, najsłabszego, najgłupszego wilka, jakiego znał świat. Wilka, który nawet dla swojej rodziny był nikim.

Pułapką. Ciężarem, który opóźniał Winchestera, który sprawił, że Winchester wybrał lżejszą, okrężną drogę i łatwiej go było śledzić.

– Nie martw się. – Uriel poklepał go po ramieniu. – Dzisiejszej nocy zabijemy ich wszystkich. Wytoczę krew z tego alfy i może nawet pozwolę ci patrzeć, kiedy będzie zdychał. – Zaśmiał się tubalnie, echo jego śmiechu poniosło się dookoła. – Ach! Biedaku. Zapomniałem, przepraszam. Nie możesz! Nie możesz _nic_ zobaczyć... – Dorzucił, jakby nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jaką gafę popełnił, ale Cas wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Urielowi nie było przykro, powiedział to specjalnie. Uriel chciał mu przypomnieć, kim jest: ślepym nikim.

Uriel chciał go poniżyć.

Cas otworzył szeroko oczy, bo _zobaczył_ to, na co _naprawdę_ był ślepy: Uriel nie był w niczym lepszy od Deana Winchestera. Dean przynajmniej chciał go, chciał omegę. Nie po to, żeby się nim dzielić. Nie po to, żeby go komuś oddać. Chciał go mieć dla siebie. Chciał go kryć i krył go brutalnie, ale dał mu też ochronę Sama i Jo, kazał im się opiekować omegą. Powiedział, że nikt go nie będzie mieć, tylko on. Nikt inny, tylko alfa Winchester. Cas mógł wszystko powiedzieć o Winchesterze, wymienić wszystkie jego wady, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: Winchester nigdy by nie oddał go innemu wilkowi. Innej watasze.

Pozwolił mu odejść, ale nie oddał żadnym obcym.

Uriel go oddał. Podsunął zupełnie obcemu alfie, nie licząc się z tym, co może zrobić omedze. Nie licząc się z tym, jak omega może ucierpieć. Jak bardzo może zostać skrzywdzony. Dla Uriela Cas był tylko _czymś_ , co pomogło mu osiągnąć cel: osłabić watahę niosącą smoczy skarb. Cas był narzędziem do zdobycia skarbu.

A teraz nie był mu potrzebny nawet do tego.

Cas stężał, gdy nadeszła kolejna myśl: jeśli Uriel zrobił to wszystko, gdy potrzebował Casa, to co zrobi teraz, gdy już go nie potrzebuje? Komu go odda tym razem? Z pewnością nie zechce zatrzymać. Cas już się domyślił, że dla watahy był tylko obciążeniem. Kulą u nogi. I to się nigdy nie zmieni. Nigdy nie przestanie być ślepy. Nigdy nie przestanie był zależny od innych. Nigdy nie przestanie się potykać i przewracać w biegu, wpadać na przeszkody. Zawsze będzie musiał polegać na czyjejś pomocy. Zawsze ktoś będzie musiał go _niańczyć_. A on nie ma już nic do zaoferowania. Nawet tego, co robił z nim alfa Winchester. Kto zechce wziąć omegę, który należał do innego alfy? Omega poczuł mróz w kościach.

Uriel odda go obcym. Odda lub sprzeda. I będą robić z nim to, co robił Winchester. Różnica polega na tym, że Winchester był jeden, a obcych będzie wielu. Uriel go sprzeda. Uriel kocha złoto. Pieniądze. Weźmie za niego pieniądze i zapomni o nim. Zostawi na łaskę obcych. Zostawi obcym, żeby robili z nim wszystko, co będą chcieli. I on nie będzie mógł się przed nimi obronić, tak jak nie mógł się obronić przed Winchesterem.

Przerażające myśli cwałowały w umyśle omegi jak tabun koni. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze był szczenięciem, bardzo młodym szczenięciem, widział na prerii, podczas jednej z wiosennych wypraw watahy, cwałujące przed siebie konie. W kurzu, z rżeniem. Wielkie mnóstwo. Kilkaset sztuk. Cóż to był za oszałamiający widok! Zaparło mu dech w piersiach i chciał wyć, by dać ujście emocjom, wyciągał szyję, wspinał się na palce i chłonął wszystko, węsząc i _widząc_.

Konie były... zachwycające! Ich ilość i szybkość sprawiała, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Poczuł niewysłowioną wdzięczność, że może to oglądać i że Pierwszy Wilk stworzył świat, w którym są takie _cuda_ i tyle _piękna_.

Jak dobrze, że starsi pozwolili szczeniętom sobie towarzyszyć i zobaczyć to wszystko. Był taki _wdzięczny_! A potem zobaczył, że starsi wyciągnęli jedną sztukę z obrzeża. Po co? Cas zainteresował się, zaczął się przyglądać uważniej. Na Pierwszego Wilka, jakaż ona była cudowna. Jak sprężyste miała ciało, silne mięśnie grające pod skórą pokrytą lśniącą, gładką sierścią w kolorze syropu klonowego i miodu. Jedwabista grzywa falowała od pełnych gracji ruchów, od pędu, wiatru. Smukłe pęciny i drobne kopyta, drobiące w piachu prerii. Tańczyła. Tańczyła z wilkami a one tańczyły z nią.

Po cóż ją wzięli? Tę młodą klacz? Nie mógł już oderwać od niej oczu. Był szczenięciem, naiwnym i bez żadnego doświadczenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie był na polowaniu. Nigdy nie widział zabijania. Znał tylko zabawę i śmiech, gonitwy w mateczniku, z innymi szczeniętami, pod czujnym, wyrozumiałym okiem ciotek i starszego rodzeństwa.

Tym bardziej był zaciekawiony, co się stanie z klaczą, otoczoną przez wilki z watahy: wujków i braci. Nie od razu pojął, czego jest świadkiem. Nie od razu odróżnił, że to nie zabawa. Że to nie taniec, wesoła gonitwa i śmiech z powodu zapasów na niby i łaskotek. Odseparowali ją i zagonili w wybrane miejsce, gdzie przez jakąś godzinę jeszcze walczyła, nim ją powalili i zagryźli.

Prawie zupełnie przestał mrugać. Oddychać.

Najpierw rozpruli jej brzuch i wywlekli wnętrzności. Zaczęli zdzierać skórę z zadu i kąsać grzbiet, ale nie złamali jej karku, nie przegryźli tętnic i kiedy rozbierali ją na sztuki i pożerali, w odorze jej krwi i tłuszczu, ona wciąż żyła. Patrzyła zachodzącymi bielmem oczami. Patrzyła na słońce nad horyzontem i tabun, niknący w oddali.

To było straszne. I fascynujące. Cas był szczenięciem i wilczyce trzymały go, z innymi szczeniętami, w bezpiecznej odległości. Mógł tylko patrzeć, na dorosłych i ich ofiarę, z dystansu. I w pewnej chwili klacz spojrzała na niego, spomiędzy swoich oprawców, Ponad ich głowami. Ich oczy się spotkały. Poczuł dreszcz. Był prawdopodobnie ostatnim widokiem w jej życiu. O zgrozo, ostatnim wilkiem, jednym z tych, którzy ją tak okrutnie zamordowali...

Czy dlatego stracił wzrok?

Czy to była karmiczna spłata długu, zaciągniętego przez jego watahę u Pierwszego Wilka, tamtego przerażającego dnia, pełnego bezmyślnego, niemiłosiernego zła i krwi i przemocy?

Nie byli głodni. Mieli sakwy pełne jedzenia. Mnóstwo jedzenia, nie musieli jej zabijać.

Nie dostał z tej klaczy ani kęsa.

Ale w kilka miesięcy później jego niebieskie oczy zaczęły szwankować, kontury zaczęły tracić ostrość, kolory zaczęły blaknąć, zaczęła otaczać go mgła, każdego dnia gęstsza i bardziej nieprzenikniona i nie wiedzieć kiedy oślepł zupełnie.

Właśnie teraz poczuł, że wszystko spina się klamrą: tamten dzień i dzisiejszy. Leżał jak tamta klacz, otoczony przez watahę. To nie była zabawa. To nie skończy się dla niego dobrze. Nie zagryzą go, o nie. To by był odruch litości, a Uriel nie znał takich uczuć. Nie szastał takimi gestami. Niby czemu mieliby okazać mu litość? Nie traktowali go już jak swojego (o ile kiedykolwiek tak go traktowali). Kiedy Winchester go przywłaszczył, omega przestał być członkiem swojej starej rodziny. Dla nich był teraz wyłącznie jednym z łupów. Nie najcenniejszym. Ledwie tyle wartym, za ile da się go spieniężyć.

Świat był okrutny dla pięknych, młodych klaczy. I dla ślepych omeg.

 

 

A wolność przeminęła jak jedno popołudnie i pół nocy. I znów nie należał do siebie.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział wrzucę chyba pod koniec weekendu.  
> A tymczasem jak zwykle proszę o komentarze i wrażenia, czy Wam się podoba kierunek i o czym byście chcieli/chciały poczytać w kolejnych rozdziałach?


	7. JESZCZE JEDEN POWÓD DO NIENAWIŚCI

– Co z nim zrobimy? – spytał Phehiljah, usłużnie podając Urielowi bukłak z wodą. – Zostawimy? Żeby nas nie opóźniał, jak tamtych?

Uriel nie raczył na niego spojrzeć. Przywołał dłonią Zachariasza, jednego ze starszych i coś mu naszeptał do ucha. Zachariasz skinął i pobiegł w las. Phehiljah zerknął na stojącego opodal Gabriela, opartego o sosnę z tym swoim ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Gabriel, kość w gardle Phehiljaha. Stosunkowo mały, niższy nawet od tego ślepego kaleki, drobny i z pewnością fizycznie słabszy niż większość wilków w watasze, Gabriel trzymał się z boku. Częściej go nie było niż był. Biegał gdzieś, wracał, coś załatwiał... Phehiljah myślał o nim jak o chłopcu na posyłki: kiedy trzeba było posłać kogoś do Winchestera, żeby dowiedział się o los Casa, nikt nie pomyślał o nikim innym jak właśnie o Gabrielu.

 _Chłopak na posyłki_ , pomyślał Phehiljah, _oto kim jes_ t. Miał jednak poważanie u starszych. Pozwalali mu na wiele. Zbyt wiele, jak na gust Phehiljaha. Wszystko mu uchodziło płazem: głupie żarty, docinki, ironiczne uwagi, nawet pod adresem najważniejszych wilków. _Błazen_ , irytował się Phehiljah, obserwując jak Gabe podnosi plecak Casa i szpera w nim z ciekawością. Wyjmuje słodki baton, rozpakowuje i wsadza prawie cały od razu do ust a kilka innych upycha po kieszeniach, na końcu ograbiony plecak odrzucając w krzaki.

Phehiljah nie przesadzał, mówiąc, że śmierdział alfą Winchesterem. Tak jak omega. Czuć go było całego. Dosłownie przesiąknął tą wonią. Nie tylko smrodem watahy, ale też tą słonawą wonią spermy i krycia. Oczywiście, że wiedzieli, czego doświadczał omega. Co innego mógłby robić? Od tego są omegi. Do tego służą.

Liczyli, że Winchester zajmie się nim na tyle intensywnie, że straci poczucie czasu. Osłabi swoją czujność. Słaby, zajęty omegą alfa to słaba, wystawiona na niebezpieczeństwo wataha. Uriel świetnie to rozpracował.

Phehiljah przyjrzał się omedze, wciśniętemu w zagłębienie ziemi między odsłoniętymi korzeniami zwichrowanej sosny. Cóż za godne pogardy stworzenie. Ani silny, ani szybki. Ślepy. Wataha utrzymywała go od dzieciństwa – mimo jego ślepoty – ze względu na babkę Annę, starą waderę, która miała do niego wyraźną słabość, ale po jej śmierci kilka lat temu przestali się z nim cackać. Nie wiadomo było, co z nim zrobić. Porzucić? Zabić? Oddać? Ale komu? Kto by chciał wziąć takie niepotrzebne nikomu _nic_?

Omega wydawał się nie dostrzegać jak źle go traktują. Wychodził z siebie, żeby być użytecznym w mateczniku. Pomagać wilczycom. Towarzyszył szczeniętom, starszym, wykonywał drobne posługi, bo tylko z tym jakoś sobie radził. Schodził silniejszym z drogi. Odpowiadał uprzejmością na zaczepki, nie reagował na żarty. Odsuwał się, jeśli ktoś mu dokuczał. Trzymał się – podobnie jak Gabe – na uboczu, ale z roku na rok, z miesiąca na miesiąc jego pozycja spadała i spadała w hierarchii. Z ostatniej stała się jeszcze gorsza, a czy to w ogóle jest możliwe? W przypadku tego omegi było.

A on był ślepy. W każdym znaczeniu. Zdawał się nie dostrzegać, że jest coraz bardziej wyrzucany poza nawias. Każdy odruch życzliwości przyjmował z wdzięcznością, każdy przejaw troski odpłacał z nawiązką – i to było tak irytujące, w ocenie Phehiljaha. Jakby nie dość spotykało go upokorzeń.

Niemniej, może właśnie tą swoją uprzejmością zaskarbiał sobie jeszcze resztki sympatii niektórych członków rodziny. Nielicznych przyjaciół: Balthazara, rówieśnika, sprytnego wilka o wesołym usposobieniu. Anny, która dostała imię po babce. Phehiljah podejrzewał, że także Gabriel na swój pokręcony sposób miał do niego słabość, chociaż najczęściej to właśnie on robił mu kawały i bezlitośnie naśmiewał się z jego ślepoty, wystawiając go niezliczone razy na kpiny całej watahy. Ale to również on najmocniej protestował, gdy Uriel wyjawił im plan.

Sprytny i przebiegły plan, wykorzystujący zainteresowanie Winchestera ich omegą, dostrzeżone na jednym z postojów w Cold Creek, małym miasteczku zasiedlonym w części przez ludzi, w części przez kilkuosobową, spokojną i zasymilowaną watahę, prowadzącą bar i kemping dla podróżujących wilków. Ludzie, zupełnie niczego nieświadomi, obozowali wspólnie z watahami, których szlaki przecinały się tu i z tego względu miejsce to było objęte pokojowym porozumieniem, które z reguły szanowano. Nieliczne awantury kończyły się zwykle niegroźnymi siniakami i złamaniem paru nosów gdzieś na tyłach baru a potem wspólną popijawą i pijackim wyciem nad ranem do księżyca, o ile akurat nie było nowiu.

Zainteresowanie Winchestera nie rzucało się w oczy. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł coś wywąchać, to właśnie Gabriel. Istotnie, już koło północy zauważył, że coś jest na rzeczy. Nieco wstawiony rzucił kilka dwuznacznych uwag. Kilka żarcików. Trudno się było dziwić, to rzeczywiście było śmieszne. Taki alfa jak Dean Winchester przypatrujący się ich omedze? Ślepemu kalece, który nawet nie siedział z nimi przy jednym z długich stołów, ale stał w kącie pod oknem, sącząc przez cały wieczór piwo korzenne, jedno jedyne na które zezwolił mu Uriel.

Z początku myśleli, że Gabriel przesadza po pijaku. Że obcego alfę po prostu zaciekawił odmieniec, wybryk natury, który warto zobaczyć, bo jest zbyt dziwaczny, zbyt rzadki, zbyt odstręczający, by minąć go bez rzucenia okiem. Żeby potem móc wspomnieć o nim znajomym. _Ślepy wilk_. Tak, to wyczerpywało definicję dziwacznego, rzadkiego, odstręczającego obiektu zainteresowania, tematu przyszłych plotek i żartów przy ognisku i piwie. _A pamiętasz watahę z tym ślepym wilkiem? Ha, ha, ha... Cóż za cudak!_

Ale Winchester nie wydawał się zdegustowany czy rozbawiony. Był _zainteresowany_. I Zachariasz potem szeptał coś na ucho Urielowi, a Uriel najpierw się zdziwił, potem zniesmaczył, potem kiwał głową i w końcu obaj szeptali i szeptali długo, długo, nawet kiedy ten Winchester zabrał swoich i ruszył w noc.

Ich ostoja rozciągała się od wschodniej granicy Cold Creek w głąb Parku Narodowego, wzdłuż rzeki i dalej. I okazało się, że drugim brzegiem podąża wataha Winchestera. Dzieliła ich tylko rzeka. Czy już wtedy Uriel i starsi wiedzieli, co tamci niosą? Phehiljah nie miał pojęcia. Takich rzeczy nikt mu nie mówił. Czy już w tym barze mieli na nich oko? Zapewne tak, zapewne po to się tam znaleźli - szukając sposobu na Winchestera. Phehiljah wtedy nie wiedział nic o tej watasze. O smoczym skarbie - to wiedzieli tylko starsi. Może nawet nie wszyscy. Może tak naprawdę tylko Uriel, Zachariasz i oczywiście Gabriel. On zawsze wiedział wszystko pierwszy.

W każdym razie to nie kto inny jak on odkrył dziwaczne i zaskakujące zainteresowanie Winchestera ich głupim omegą. Zachariasz stwierdził, że przy najbliższej okazji można by mu go podsunąć. Uriel się zgodził. Geniusz tego rozwiązania teraz, gdy już wszystko stało się dla niego wiadome i jasne, porażał Phehiljaha. Załatwiał tyle problemów na raz: Winchester miał otrzymać prezencik, który po rozpakowaniu zajmie go i rozproszy jego uwagę tak, że straci tempo marszu i zacznie podejmować głupie decyzje. Spowolni watahę. Ułatwi im śledzenie ich i podążanie za nimi. Jeśli mieliby dość szczęścia, ewentualne błędy Winchestera mogły zacząć wpływać na relacje z innymi wilkami, siać ferment a może nawet wywołać niesnaski i bunt? W każdym razie omega miał wbić się w rodzinę Winchesterów jak klin a oni tego potrzebowali, bo to była duża i silna rodzina i musieli użyć wszystkiego, co mogło dać im nawet chwilową przewagę. Poza tym omega wreszcie mógł się przysłużyć watasze. Wreszcie miał okazję odpłacić za lata, kiedy wataha utrzymywała go i opiekowała się bezużytecznym kaleką. Na końcu zaś – pozbywali się kłopotu. Omega miał zostać przejęty przez inną watahę i niech oni teraz się nim zajmują, karmią, bronią, niech robią z nim co chcą. Wszystkie puzzle idealnie się ułożyły!

I nagle Gabriel zaczął mędzić, że to ryzykowne. Że omega sobie nie poradzi. Że powinni wynaleźć inny sposób. Że Winchester nie da się złapać na ten podstęp. Że to grubymi nićmi szyte, narzekał, nie bacząc, że krytykuje Zachariasza i samego Uriela, który wysłuchiwał go z coraz bardziej chmurną miną. Phehiljah nigdy nie odważyłby się tak otwarcie skrytykować Uriela, przed innymi starszymi. Ale, jak już zauważył, Gabrielowi wiele uchodziło na sucho. Jednak i on musiał wreszcie ustąpić.

Omega został wystawiony Winchesterowi.

Phehiljah czasem, w chwilach prywatności, wspominał krzyk omegi i zduszone jęki, gdy Winchester krył go pierwszy raz. Zamieszanie. Ponaglające okrzyki. Woń seksu, strachu, przemocy. Ostra i intensywna, która docierała aż tam, gdzie stał Phehiljah, przyczajony w ciemności. Od tych wspomnień krew krążyła w nim żywiej. Czasem zamykał oczy i starał się odtworzyć w pamięci te głosy i zapach. Czuł podniecenie.

Chciałby tak dosiąść omegi, niekoniecznie tego tu, jakiegokolwiek. Wgryźć się w kark, słuchać błagań, by przestał i nie przestawać. Wiedzieć, że sprawia ból i chcieć więcej. Żeby omega wił się pod nim, kręcił tyłkiem, próbując się wyrwać i piszczał, gdy kolejne pchnięcia biodrami rozpychają mu tyłek. Czyż nie do tego służą omegi?

Phehiljah żałował, że jego wataha nie miała omegi, z którego mogliby tak korzystać. To była jedna z wad Uriela. Nie folgował żądzom młodszych wilków. Był tradycjonalistą: tylko alfa miał prawo krycia. I uznawał krycie tylko wilczyc. Może dlatego tak pogardliwie wyrażał się o Winchesterze. Namiętność do innego wilka, chłopca, była czymś, czego Uriel nie potrafił pojąć. Nie pojmował też, że inne watahy pozyskiwały obce omegi, spoza rodziny i utrzymywały wyłącznie dla przyjemności. Mawiał, że to ludzkie zwyczaje, nie wilcze i takie nowinki psują i wywracają ustalone od wieków porządki.

Phehiljah nie miałby nic przeciwko odświeżeniu porządków.

Tymczasem mógłby skorzystać nawet z tego ślepego śmiecia, mimo łączących ich więzów krwi (i Phehiljah niechętnie myślał o tym, że naprawdę w ich żyłach płynie ta sama krew), cuchnącego Winchesterem i zapewne jeszcze mokrego od jego nasienia. _Zapewne były kryty nie dalej niż wczoraj i wciąż musiał w sobie mieć jego spermę_ – fantazjował Phehiljah, czując przyjemne napięcie w podbrzuszu. Gdybyż się tak wcisnąć w to samo miejsce, które kilka godzin temu zajmował Winchester? I zrobić to _jego_ omedze? Zepsuć go. Zrobić to mocniej, gwałtowniej niż Winchester. Przebić go brutalnością. Żeby omega drapał ziemię z bólu i zanosił się spazmem, ze szmatą w gardle, zagłuszającą wrzaski. Żeby po wszystkim – porównując ich obu – wiedział, kto miał większe jaja. Alfa Winchester czy on, Phehiljah. Tak, chciałby udowodnić omedze, że potrafi przebić Winchestera. Że Winchester to kaszka z mleczkiem przy tym, co on mógłby mu zgotować.

Wystarczyłoby zostać z omegą, pod pozorem opieki. Jeśli wataha ruszy za Winchesterami, a omega zostanie, żeby nie opóźniać. Nie może zostać przecież sam. Ktoś musi go przypilnować. Czemu nie Phehiljah?, pomyślał.

Czemu właściwie Winchester go zostawił?

Czyżby się znudził omegą? Czyżby uznał, że ma dość zabawy? Czyżby omega zrobił coś, co się nie spodobało Winchesterowi? Phehiljah wzruszył ramionami. Pewnie Winchester zorientował się jakim bezużytecznym śmieciem jest ten ślepiec.

 _I co z tego, że miał przyjemną twarz? I te niebieskie oczy, wielkie i udające, że widzą? Och, nie był piękny. Wcale nie. Był przeciętny. Zaledwie przeciętny... Zupełnie... przeciętny..._ – Phehiljah przełknął ślinę, studiując zarumienione policzki Casa i ciemne włosy, zmierzwione i wijące się delikatnie na końcach. Długą szyję i drobny kark... Alfa musiał gryźć go z upodobaniem. Omega miał nawet opatrunek, ale Uriel kazał go zerwać i Phehiljah dokładnie sobie obejrzał każdy siniak i wybroczyn. Tyle ugryzień. Na szyi. Na ramionach. Na barkach. Nawet na kościach obojczykowych. Na nadgarstkach. Wokół sutków – zobaczył to, kiedy Uriel kazał omedze zmienić ubranie, gdyż drażnił go smród innego alfy.

Zastanowił się, czy znalazłby takie ślady również na udach, biodrach... Na tyłku omegi?

 _Tyłek omegi_. Phehiljah oblizał wargi. Co robił z nim Winchester? Phehiljah przymknął oczy, skupiając się na dźwiękach i woniach, które odtwarzał w kółko w pamięci, ze wspomnień tamtej nocy. Wyobraził sobie nabrzmiały, sztywny członek wciskający się w zupełnie nieprzygotowany otwór, ściśnięty strachem. Między mięśnie broniące dostępu do śliskiego, gorącego wnętrza. Dlatego omega tak krzyczał i płakał. Winchester wbił się w niego przemocą.

Omega nigdy nie był kryty. To był jego pierwszy raz. Phehiljah był pewien, że to był jego pierwszy raz. I to jaki pierwszy raz! Z fajerwerkami! To dopiero, rozdziewiczyć się na oczach wszystkich, trzymany przez tyle rąk, przyduszony twarzą do ziemi, z tyłkiem podciągniętym do góry, wystawionym tak, by pod jak najlepszym kątem dla alfy przyjąć to, co alfa chciał mu dać. Całe to wielkie rżnięcie.

Phehiljah poczuł zazdrość. Gdyby on tak mógł, jak alfa... Wsadzić to, co teraz mu zesztywniało w spodniach... Potarł się palcami przez tkaninę, czując falę ciepła napływającą do pęczniejącej główki członka. Zagryzł wargę. Jeszcze moment i nie będzie odwrotu. Będzie musiał odejść gdzieś w krzaki, między drzewa i ulżyć sobie dyskretnie, wstrzymując oddech i jęki, aby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania innych. A mógłby przecież użyć omegi. Gdyby nie przestarzałe poglądy Uriela... Mógłby go poużywać, jak używał go Winchester. Gdyby Uriel był trochę nowocześniejszy. Co by to szkodziło? Jakże korzystnie mogłoby wpłynąć na młode wilki, gdyby mogli po całym dniu oddalić się od watahy, wziąć omegę między siebie i wyżyć się z całego stresu, z napięcia? Czy to takie złe?

Z pewnością byliby potem spokojniejsi. Lepiej by spali. Mieliby lepsze humory. I omega by na tym skorzystał. Nie byłby już taki bezużyteczny. Zarobiłby na swoje utrzymanie. Wreszcie miałby jakąś wartość. Zadanie do wykonania. Opiekowanie się dziećmi czy starszymi? To rola wilczyc i niedorostków, którzy wyrośli z pieluch, ale nie mogą jeszcze uczestniczyć w polowaniach. Omega służyłby młodym wilkom, takim jak Phehiljah. Czy to takie trudne? Klęknąć, wypiąć się i poczekać, aż skończą? Ślepy omega i tak nie potrafił więcej, nie mógł więcej.

Wreszcie nie byłby darmozjadem.

– Jakie kosmate myśli tym razem łażą ci po głowie? – Gabriel pojawił się tak nagle, że Phehiljah podskoczył przestraszony, odrywając gwałtownie dłoń od krocza.

– Żadne, spadaj!

– Węszę dzikie fantazje... – Gabriel zmrużył oczy wyzywająco i przesunął wzrokiem po ciele Phehiljaha, zatrzymując się na wybrzuszeniu poniżej paska. – Tak cię podniecił zapach Winchestera? Pozazdrościłeś omedze?

Phehiljah sarknął ze złością, ale nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał prowokować Gabriela, jeśli nie było to konieczne. Gabriel miał tę wstrętną cechę, że potrafił każde słowo obrócić na swoją korzyść. Każdy przytyk, każdą zniewagę odbijał i wykręcał tak, że trafiała z powrotem w adwersarza. To już lepiej było nic się nie odzywać, nie dawać mu okazji. Odwrócił się, zgarniając rzeczy omegi.

– Uriel kazał to spalić. – Potrząsnął naręczem i na nieco sztywnych nogach odszedł w stronę małego ogniska.

Gabriel popatrzył za nim a potem usiadł koło omegi. Podał mu batona, sam rozpakował drugiego dla siebie i zaczął jeść.

– Mówiłem ci, że las jest pełen złych wilków. I chyba wpadłeś z deszczu pod rynnę – powiedział cicho, prawie wesoło. Cas zacisnął palce na batonie, ale nie rozdarł papierka. Przełknął ślinę.

– Co chcecie zrobić?... – spytał prawie niesłyszalnie. Z napięciem.

– Słyszałeś. Uriel chce ich wybić do nogi i zabrać smocze złoto.

– Ze mną. Co chcecie zrobić ze mną?  – Cas odwrócił twarz w stronę Gabriela, jakby chciał mu się przyjrzeć. _Czasem naprawdę ciężko stwierdzić, że on naprawdę nie widzi_ , pomyślał Gabriel, wpatrując się w błyszczące, żywe oczy pod zmarszczonymi w skupieniu brwiami. Cas przechylił głowę na bok w maksymalnej koncentracji.

– Nie wiem. Sprzedadzą cię drwalom? – Gabriel dokończył jeść batonik, zgniótł papierek i rzucił przed siebie. – Co prawda drwale woleliby cycatą blondynkę, ale na bezrybiu i rak ryba. Nie martw się, jest ich tylko jedenastu. Nie będzie tak źle. – Zaśmiał się rechotliwie. – Na pewno dadzą ci odetchnąć, jak puszczą ci zwieracze. Nic tak nie psuje romantycznego nastroju jak smród gówna na prześcieradle...

Cas nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Tylko mocniej ścisnął batonik.

– Chociaż nie spodziewałbym się u drwali prześcieradeł. – Gabe rozpakował drugi batonik i odgryzł kęs. Żuł przez chwilę, zanim powiedział – przekonałem Uriela, żeby zostawił cię z Anną, kiedy ruszymy. Będziesz mieć jedną, jedyną okazję. Użyj jej mądrze, samotny wilku. Teraz nie należysz już do żadnej watahy i jesteś zdany tylko na siebie.

Poklepał go po ręku i odszedł.

Cas zacisnął powieki.

Tak się cieszył, gdy Dean Winchester pozwolił mu odejść. Tak się cieszył, że był żywy i wolny. Był mu nawet wdzięczny. Był na tyle wdzięczny, że żałował, że mu nie podziękował. Teraz nienawidził Winchestera bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Powinien okazać mu więcej łaski, powinien był go zabić. Powinien był skręcić mu kark. Wtedy Cas byłby naprawdę wolny. Wolny, bo martwy. _  
_


	8. ZŁE PRZECZUCIA

Godzinę po odejściu Casa przekroczyli rzekę na brodzie i ruszyli szlakiem na przełęcz. Dean wybrał najtrudniejsze podejście, przez Orlą Perć. Dwadzieścia osób obciążonych ładunkiem. Nie był przekonany do tego rozwiązania, ale poddał się argumentom Sama i Bobby’ego. Mieli rację. Zbyt dużo czasu stracili, zbyt dużo drogi nadłożyli. Jeśli tylko dotrą do Orlej Perci będą praktycznie w domu – zejdą w dolinę, która już była za granicą ich ostoi. Będą na swoim terenie. Dean liczył, że jeśli nie zmitrężą na postojach i utrzymają tempo, do południa dotrą do Perci, a następnego dnia powinni być już w dolinie.  

Ale się denerwował.

Czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Oglądał się i krążył wokół watahy, sprawdzając jeszcze raz, czy wszyscy są, czy wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić, czy nikt nie zgłasza jakiś alarmów. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, wszystko dobrze sprawdzić. Podchodził do każdego i sprawdzał plecaki, napięcie pasków, zapięcia, obciążenie. Kazał przeładować część sprzętu z plecaka Ellen do plecaka Popielca i wykrył rozprucie w mocowaniu u Gartha.

Zebrał ich jeszcze na chwilę i ponownie, obiecując sobie i im, że to naprawdę ostatni raz, powiedział:

– W razie czego, w razie niebezpieczeństwa, zostawiacie ładunek i zmykacie. Jasne?

– Jasne, jasne... – potwierdzili chóralnie, pochrząkując i przewracając oczami do siebie, jak znudzeni uczniowie na szkolnym apelu.

– Bez min! – Zwrócił im uwagę. Podniósł palec. – Nie chcę sprzątać żadnych trupów, tylko dlatego, że komuś się wydaje, że to – podniósł jeden z plecaków – jest ważniejsze.

– Możemy już ruszać? – Popielec wypluł przeżutą bryłkę tytoniu i spojrzał na alfę, odchylając się na piętach do tyłu. – Bo mi jaja zmarzły, tak się ochłodziła atmosfera.

– To nie atmosfera, to twoja owulacja! – Prychnął Dean, pokazując mu środkowy palec. Wszyscy się roześmieli. – Dobra, wataha, dupy w troki i jazda. Garth! Zrobiłeś już coś z tym rozdarciem? No, to co się guzdrasz? Mam ci zrobić kurs cerowania? – Podszedł i sprawdził, skrzywił się. – Odwaliłeś prowizorkę.

– Prowizorki są najtrwalsze! – mruknął Garth, pociągając silnie za uchwyt, żeby udowodnić alfie, że nie ma powodu do niepokoju. – Jeszcze mnie przeżyje i moje wnuki.

– Oby. Ganiaj. Trzymaj się blisko Popielca i Kevina. – Klepnął go w ramię, pomógł założyć plecak i przypilnował, żeby nikt nie został w tyle. Jeszcze raz, naprawdę ostatni, obejrzał się na rzekę i las za nią, gdzie (mniej więcej) zostawił omegę.

Miał cholernie złe przeczucia.

Stali na ziemi należącej do tego stukniętego Franka. To był człowiek. Cywil, nie wilk, ale orientował się w sprawach wilków i wiedział, że jego ziemia graniczy z Winchesterami i kto oni zacz. Niby nie był wrogiem, utrzymywali coś w rodzaju paktu nieagresji, ale był strasznie narwany. Jeździł wojskowym łazikiem z demobilu, chyba jeszcze z czasów wojny w Wietnamie, z zawsze naładowanym sztucerem, gotowym do strzału i zachowywał się, jakby tylko czekał na okazję do położenia paru sierściuchów, jak miał w zwyczaju ich nazywać.

Dean przykazał swoim, by nie reagowali na prowokacje, nie wchodzili mu w drogę, bo nie chciał mieć nikogo na sumieniu. Większość wilków nie miałaby problemu z zagryzieniem człowieka, który atakuje, nawet uzbrojonego. Ale Frank był klasą samą w sobie – to był wyjątkowy świr. Certyfikowany. Podobno kilkanaście lat spędził na różnych oddziałach psychiatrycznych, leczących zespół stresu pourazowego u weteranów. Chyba nie osiągnęli zbytniego sukcesu w jego terapii. Dean podejrzewał, że jego indiańskie imię brzmiałoby: _Ostryzespółurojeniowy_.

Nie kupił tej ziemi. Odziedziczył. Kompletny dzikus. Żył... hm, prawie jak wilki. Cholernie dobrze polował. Nie znosił na swoim terenie obcych. Kiedyś postrzelił listonosza, który wlazł mu na teren z przesyłką poleconą. Myśliwi i grzybiarze już dawno zaczęli się wzajemnie ostrzegać, żeby się przypadkiem nie zaplątać poza granicę wyznaczoną przez żółte ostrzegawcze tabliczki: _własność prywatna. Wstęp wzbroniony._

Jedyna osoba, przed którą Frank czuł pewien respekt to lokalna szeryf, Jody Mills. Tylko ona potrafiła podjechać służbowym dżipem pod jego dom, zbesztać go za zastawione wnyki, przypomnieć o okresach ochronnych, postawić na schodach torbę zakupów i kazać mu się ogolić, bo straszy zwierzęta.

– Mamy ciężarną niedźwiedzicę w lesie. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby poroniła na twój widok, stary capie? – powiedziała ostro.

– A myślisz, że kto jest ojcem? – warknął i zajrzał do torby. – Zapomniałaś śmietanki.

– Nie było.

– To jak mam pić kawę? – burknął z pretensją.

– Czarną? – Jody rozejrzała się po obejściu.

– Lubię ze śmietanką! I z cukrem... – Zabrał zakupy do środka, mamrocząc pod nosem niezadowolony. - Czarna jest paskudna, mam po niej zgagę.

– Kupiłam lizaki. – Jody zajrzała do koszyka na werandzie. Na suszonej trawie i liściach leżały pracowicie wyzbierane po gniazdach jaja różnych gatunków.

– Co tam szperasz? – Frank wrócił, podał jej zimny napój, podobny do piwa, który sam pędził w szopie za domem. – Wścibska jesteś jak wszystkie baby.

– A ty się niby tak znasz na babach? Wszystkich? – Pociągnęła łyk. Nie pytała, z czego on to pędzi, ale było dobre. Uch, pyszne, zwłaszcza w taki ciepły letni dzień, kiedy tyle godzin spędziła w nagrzanym jak piekarnik wozie, przyklejona spoconymi plecami do taniej tapicerki ze skaju.

– Byś się zdziwiła, jaki doświadczony jestem – mruknął chełpliwie, stając obok niej. Oboje gapili się na las. – Ktoś mi się po terenie włóczy chyba... – Zmienił temat.

– Myśliwi?

– Iii. Chyba nie. Za szybko, skurwikołki, się przemieszczają.

– Frank, na litość...

– Wiem, że nie wierzysz! – Zdenerwował się. – Ale powiadam ci, że to są te zapchlone sierściuchy!

– Wilkołaki? – Jody aż się opluła ze śmiechu a resztka napoju poszła jej nosem. – Dałbyś już spokój tym Winchesterom. – Otarła się, sprawdziła, czy będzie mieć plamy na mundurze i znów pociągnęła łyk, tylko mniejszy. – Są prawie tak samo stuknięci jak ty, ale nikomu nie wadzą i nie znam spokojniejszych...

– Zboczeńców. – Dokończył za nią. – Komuniści.

–  Nie komuniści, tylko komuna. – Zwróciła mu uwagę, ale przerwała. Tyle razy już o tym rozmawiali, to stawało się nudne. Z początku i ona miała różne podejrzenia wobec tych całych Winchesterów. Kiedy zaczęli się tu zjeżdżać różni i mieszkać z nimi razem, w wielkim drewnianym domu, w dolinie... Bała się, że to jakaś sekta. Że zaczną sprowadzać nieletnie dziewczęta i głosić rewelacje o nadchodzącym końcu świata. Brać narkotyki, sprzedawać ręcznie szyte kołdry i gliniane kubki, śpiewać dziwne piosenki a w końcu popełnią zbiorowe samobójstwo, albo wyprawią inną głupotę, co sprawi, że ich małe hrabstwo stanie się medialną stolicą wszystkich okolicznych świrów. Jakby mało im było Franka.

Ale wszystkie obawy okazały się płonne. Winchesterzy i reszta ich klanu (który z roku na rok pęczniał od _nagle odnalezionych kuzynów i kuzynek_ ) byli spokojni, normalni, co sobota robili ogromne zakupy w lokalnym sklepie, przy czym były to najzwyklejsze środki czystości, żywność, gazety i inne rzeczy potrzebne w każdym gospodarstwie pełnym ludzi. Co piątek wpadali na kilka kolejek do baru, nie upijając się i nie robiąc awantur. Kobiet było mniej niż mężczyzn, zaledwie kilka, ale Jody zauważyła, że wszystkie są zdrowe, silne i cieszą się szacunkiem pozostałych. Nic nie wskazywało, by były przetrzymywane siłą lub wykorzystywane, jak można było podejrzewać, jeśli chodzi o takie komuny.

Jody była wyczulona. Nie znosiła przemocy wobec słabszych. W podległym jej terenie nie zdarzały się takie rzeczy. Kiedyś pewien drwal, przyjezdny i jeszcze nie znający zbyt dobrze szeryf Jody, pomieszkujący na kempingu w stalowej przyczepie, z żoną i małym synkiem, próbował dyscyplinować rodzinę za pomocą pasa. Raz się też zdarzyło, że ganiał ich wokół przyczepy kompletnie pijany, z siekierą w dłoni. Ktoś zauważył, zadzwonił do pani szeryf. Jody akurat była zajęta pieczeniem szarlotek na festyn z okazji czwartego lipca i nie była zadowolona z takich rodzinnych porządków.

Dziś drwal z żoną mieszkali w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu w miasteczku. Syn podrósł i dojeżdżał do średniej szkoły w pobliskim większym mieście. Okazało się, że bez awantur w domu chłopak ma czas i spokój, żeby się uczyć. Zdolny z przedmiotów ścisłych, zapowiadał się na inżyniera. Ojciec dostał lekcję, że agresja nie rozwiązuje żadnych problemów. Paskudny wypadek z tą siekierą. Tak nieszczęśliwie się omsknęła... Jody odwiedziła go potem w szpitalu i zapowiedziała, że jeśli jeszcze raz uderzy żonę albo syna, to będzie musiał zacząć zbierać na protezę drugiej stopy. Tej która mu została. A ma jeszcze kolana i obie ręce, gdyby dalej nie potrafił się powstrzymać od przemocy. Drwal obiecał, że jak najbardziej się powstrzyma. Słowa dotrzymał. Zresztą, trudno by mu było teraz biegać z siekierą na jednej nodze...

– To inni! – Upierał się Frank. – Cuchną inaczej i zostawiają inne ślady. Poza tym te _nasze_ sierściuchy trzymają się swoich terenów.

– Nasze? – Jody dopiła resztkę i odstawiła szklaną butelkę na drewnianą belkę, pełniącą funkcję poręczy.

Frank wzruszył ramionami. Z dwojga złego wolał swoich wilkołaków niż cudzych.

– A zauważyłaś, że ich coś ostatnio nie ma? – Wytknął jej nagle. – Zniknęli z miesiąc temu.

– Może pojechali na wakacje?

– Srali muchy! Coś długo ich nie ma. Miesiąc! I wszyscy na raz pojechali? A domem kto się zajmuje? – Podparł się pod boki, cały w pretensjach. – Nie podoba mi się to! Wcale mi się to nie podoba!

– Martwisz się o nich? – Jody zagryzła wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. – O... wilkołaki?

– E, głupia jesteś, jak wszystkie baby! – Frank zabrał butelki, odniósł do sieni i wrócił, nasadzając włóczkową czapkę ( _w środku lata_!, westchnęła Jody). – Sierściuchy, nie sierściuchy, ale sąsiady! Trza by sprawdzić, czy się im ta co nie przytrafiło, nie?

– I co chcesz? Pojechać tam? Toż to pół dnia przez przełęcz. Ciężkiego marszu! – Gwizdnęła. – A naokoło to ze dwa dni jazdy samochodem!

– Zdygałaś? Taki z ciebie stróż prawa? – Frank zdjął z kołka sztucer, sprawdził, czy nabity, wcisnął paczkę nabojów do kieszeni, drugą do drugiej i wsiadł do łazika. – Dawaj, znam tu parę ścieżek. Jedź po moich śladach. Chyba potrafisz?

Jody pokręciła głową, ale ruszyła do dżipa. Jeśli to miało uspokoić Franka? A zresztą, w domu nikt na nią nie czekał i mały objazd okolicy nie zaszkodzi, pomyślała. A ci Winchesterzy? Faktycznie. Frank ma rację. Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że tyle ich już nie ma?

Teraz i ona się trochę zaniepokoiła.

 

* * *

 

Dean zarządził krótki postój. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że coś przeoczył. Coś zostawił, w tyle, czego nie powinien gubić. Co nie powinno znikać mu z oczu. Takie irytujące wrażenie, jak wtedy, kiedy próbujesz sobie przypomnieć tytuł piosenki i nie możesz. Albo masz jakieś słowo na końcu języka... Takie słowo. Albo imię.

Na przykład... Cas.

Takie imię na przykład.

Na końcu języka.

Był podminowany i niespokojny. Coraz mocniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien pozwalać omedze zostać samemu w tym lesie. To był cholernie głupi pomysł, żeby omega zostawał sam. Zostawił go _samego_ w terenie, którego omega nie znał! Omega jest _ślepy_. Omega nie potrafi sam o siebie zadbać. W którą stronę pójdzie? Zostawili mu plecak z jedzeniem i wodą, ale to tylko na dwa, może trzy dni. Co zrobi później? Zgubi się w lesie? Nie wróci do swoich, bo jak? Po śladach watahy? Za trzy dni nie zdoła ich już wywęszyć.

 _Głupku! Czemu go zostawiłeś_!, wrzasnął w myślach, wściekły na siebie. Nagle poczuł lodowaty ślizg paniki na karku. _Frank_! A jeśli omega natknie się na Franka i jego sztucer? Cholerny omega. Idiota. I on też idiota, że mu pozwolił. Dwaj idioci. Bobby miał rację.

Ale jak mógł mu odmówić?

Omega chciał się zabić przez niego. Gdyby mu nie pozwolił odejść... Co mogłoby się stać? Coś gorszego niż Frank? Może coś gorszego.

Dean kopnął kamień. Złapał jakąś gałąź i złamał wściekle na pół. I jeszcze na pół i jeszcze, na drobne kawałeczki, zanim trochę się uspokoił. _Głupi omega_!, fuknął. _Miałem się tobą opiekować._ Jak mógł się opiekować omegą, skoro omega odszedł? Ale on obiecał. I co?  Ma złamać swoje przyrzeczenie, bo omega strzelił focha i zniknął? Na Pierwszego Wilka! Co za dureń z tego chłopaka. A jeśli coś mu się przydarzy? Dean w życiu sobie nie podaruje. Zabrał go od jego watahy. Zabrał go rodzinie. Przeciągnął przez pół kraju. A potem po prostu pozwolił mu zostać w obcym lesie. SAMEMU. Dean kucnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Że omega był głupi i nie potrafił przewidzieć konsekwencji swoich głupich decyzji – to było zrozumiałe. Ale że Dean na to pozwolił? Że się na to zgodził?

– Na mózg ci padło?! – wrzasnął, wcale nie w myślach, tylko na głos. –  Co z ciebie za alfa, który porzuca najsłabszego członka watahy?

Dean wstrzymał oddech, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze: porzucił nie tylko członka watahy. Porzucił kogoś, na kim mu zależało. Bardziej niż na innych. Bardzo. Może tak, jak na nikim wcześniej. To była dziwna i przerażająca myśl, ale zanim zdążył się z nią jakoś oswoić usłyszał nad sobą zdyszany głos:

– Dean - powiedział Sam z trudem. – Jo zniknęła.

– Co?

– Nie ma jej. Nie ma. Zniknęła – oznajmił, ocierając pot z czoła. – Wydaje mi się, że zawróciła do rzeki.

– Do omegi?

– Jest jeszcze coś. – Sam oparł się rękami na kolanach, odpoczywając. – Ktoś nas śledzi. Chyba jego starego wataha.


	9. ODSIECZ

– Hej, Cas... Cas... – szept cichy jak powiew wiatru dobiegał z prawej strony. Cas podniósł głowę, nasłuchując. Znał ten głos. Chyba... Nikt z watahy. Ale to niemożliwe. Kto inny mógłby go wołać w otoczeniu watahy? – Ej, Cas?

– A ty gdzie? – Phehiljah chwycił go za kark i zawrócił do siebie. Cas stulił ramiona i głowę, w obawie przed uderzeniem. Umiał już rozpoznać ten rodzaj napięcia mięśni i głosu u kogoś, kto chciał go bić. Zbyt często obrywał, żeby się nie nauczyć. Odruchowo podniósł ramię, osłaniając twarz.

– Siku... – powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Nie lubił swojego głosu, gdy się bał. Wiedział, że innych bawi jego strach i gdy tylko zauważali, że mogą go przerazić, zachowywali się jeszcze groźniej i bardziej brutalnie. Wtedy on bał się bardziej a oni zachowywali się gorzej. Za wszelką cenę musiał wziąć się w garść i nie pokazać temu wilkowi, że ma nad nim władzę. Strącił z siebie jego rękę i wyprostował się, mimo że kosztowało go to mnóstwo sił. – Muszę siku!

– Chłopak chce siku, a ty co? Chcesz mu potrzymać czy odessać? – Usłyszał za sobą wesoły głos.

– Perwers! – Zgrzytnął zębami Phehiljah. – Nie chcę, żeby uciekł.

– Nie chcesz, żeby się _zgubił_! – Gabriel poprawił go i Phehiljah odchrząknął.

– No tak. Żeby się nie zgubił. Właśnie. Zgubił... – Zająknął się, zmieszany, jakby Gabriel przyłapał go na czymś niestosownym.

– W krzakach dzikich jeżyn się nie zgubi. – Gabriel podszedł do omegi i pchnął go w stronę, z której dobiegał szept. – Najwyżej zadrapie sobie siusiaczka! – Roześmiał się perliście i powtórzył kilka razy, przyjmując sztuczny dziecinny ton: – siusiaczka! Siusiaczka! Nie podrap sobie siusiaczka...

Omega wyciągnął ramiona przed siebie niepewnie, próbując wymacać przeszkody. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków wyczuł pod palcami pierwsze listki sięgających nieco ponad pas krzewów. Gabriel miał rację. To były jeżyny. Ktoś usłyszał wygłupy Gabriela i dołączył do żartów, ale przynajmniej Phehiljah się odczepił i odszedł.

Omega zaczął obchodzić krzaki powoli, gdy nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swojej stopie. Powolutku kucnął i nagle jego twarz omiótł ciepły oddech... Jo.

– Co ty tu... – wyszeptał bezgłośnie. Zbliżył nos do jej twarzy tak blisko, że dotknął policzka a potem ucha. – Jesteś sama?

– Tak – odszepnęła, lekko dotykając jego nadgarstków. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Dean cię przysłał? – Zmarszczył się na poły gniewnie, na poły lękliwie.

– Nie wie, że tu jestem. – Jo rozejrzała się, czy nie zwracają na siebie uwagi. Czy nikt jej nie widzi. – Martwiłam się. Musiałam sprawdzić, co z tobą. Ale widzę, że twoja rodzina tu jest. Zajmą się tobą? – spytała, trochę uspokojona. – Jest okay? Cas? Jesteś okay?

Cas nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Czy wyznać Jo prawdę? Że jego rodzina chce go sprzedać drwalom a jej rodzinę zabić i ograbić? Czy ukryć wszystko, ze wstydu i upokorzenia? Bo było mu wstyd za swoich. O! Jak bardzo było mu wstyd w tym momencie. Cały się zaczerwienił i poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Jo wróciła, żeby sprawdzić, czy z nim wszystko w porządku! A przecież ledwie go znała! I sprzeciwiła się alfie. Jeśli Dean nie wiedział, że zawróciła... Że tu jest...

Cas nagle rzucił się jej na szyję i mocno przytulił, wciskając twarz w jej ramię i z trudem tłumiąc szloch wyrywający się z piersi. Dawno nikt nie okazał mu takiej życzliwości! Dawno. Jo złamała zasadę watahy, jeśli samowolnie się oddaliła. Tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy Cas... czy on... Martwiła się o niego! MARTWIŁA. Cas od tak dawna nie słyszał, żeby ktoś się o niego martwił.

 _Co robić_?, zastanawiał się gorączkowo. Jeśli wataha odkryje ją tutaj... Jo jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. A on jej nie jest w stanie ochronić. Jeśli ją odkryją...

Musi jej powiedzieć. Musi.

– Jo, oni was zabiją.

– Co? – Wyzwoliła się delikatnie z jego uścisku, równie zaskoczona jak on tym wybuchem nagłej czułości i chyba nie zrozumiała, co jej właśnie powiedział. – Co ty mówisz?

– Oni wiedzą o ładunku. Wiedzą! – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha. – Wiedzą, co niesiecie i zabiją was! A mnie sprzedadzą! Są źli! Jo, są naprawdę źli. Musisz uciekać, natychmiast musisz stąd uciekać!

– Miałeś szczać a nie poziomki zbierać! – wrzasnął Phehiljah. Cas natychmiast wyskoczył z krzaków, udając, że podciąga sobie spodnie i wyciera ręce o świeżo zerwane liście.

– To drugie – rzucił półgłosem, oddalając się pospiesznie od jeżyn, jakby chciał skupić na sobie uwagę wszystkich. Żeby Jo mogła się oddalić tą samą drogą, którą tu przyszła. _Jak jej się udało tak blisko podkraść_?, pomyślał z podziwem. Jednocześnie udał, że się potyka, przewraca i w ogóle zaczął robić wokół mnóstwo zamieszania. Musiał za wszelka cenę odwrócić uwagę od Jo. Ona musi się wydostać z obozowiska, wyjść bezpiecznie. Dotrzeć do watahy i ostrzec.

Nie robił tego dla Deana. Uriel mógłby wypatroszyć znienawidzonego Winchestera a skórę rozwlec na kołkach i wygarbować, żeby zawisła nad kominkiem. Ale Jo i Ellen, która mówiła do niego _szczeniaczku_ i opatrzyła mu rany, i była taka miła dla niego, i przytuliła go, kiedy odzyskał świadomość... I Sam, który przynosił mu na postojach jedzenie i wodę. I okrył kocem i obronił przed alfą. Dwa razy. I Bobby, który może nie lubił omegi, ale powiedział mu, że może odejść, że alfa się zgodził... Oni byli... Byli...

Omega się zawahał. Nie wiedział, czy byli naprawdę dobrzy. Może nie byli. Byli Winchesterami. Nie obronili go przed atakami alfy. Nie przeszkadzali mu gwałcić omegi. Nie przybiegali na pomoc, kiedy płakał i krzyczał w nocy. A przecież byli w pobliżu, za ścianami namiotu i musieli słyszeć.

Ale jego rodzina też nie przybiegła na pomoc. Nie ochroniła.

Gabriel miał rację.

Las jest pełen złych wilków, a on nie należy do nikogo i nikt go nie ochroni.

Ale on może kogoś ochronić. Może – pierwszy raz w całym swoim życiu – kogoś _ochronić_! Może _coś_ zrobić. Jakkolwiek Winchesterzy go skrzywdzili, nie zasłużyli na to, żeby ich wszystkich zabić. Alfa, owszem. Tak, on zasłużył! Ale Cas nie chciał, żeby coś stało się Jo i Ellen (wciąż pamiętał, jak tuliła go, powtarzając miękko, pieszczotliwie: _głupi szczeniaczek, coś ty chciał narobić_. Prawie jak mama. Jak _mama_... Cas nie pamiętał swojej mamy, ale wiedział, że tak mówią mamy do swoich szczeniaczków, w mateczniku). A Jo dała mu słoiczek miodu – ten, który Uriel potłukł! Specjalnie potłukł, żeby dokuczyć omedze. I Jo była obca, omega nic dla niej nie znaczył, a Uriel był bratem jego ojca i powinien opiekować się omegą! Powinien opiekować się rodziną a nie sprzedawać go drwalom i oddawać Winchesterowi, bo chciał zdobyć złoto!

Omega omal się nie rozpłakał, ale zaraz wziął się w garść, wytarł twarz, podniósł kamień z ziemi i rzucił przed siebie, celując tam, gdzie, jak sądził, stał Phehiljah.

– Nie jestem ofiarą! Nie jestem! Ty głupi, zapchlony kundlu! Nie traktuj mnie tak! – wrzasnął ze złością. Pochylił się i zaczął rwać jakieś roślinki, grudy ziemi i drobne kamienie i rzucać w nich wszystkich, na oślep. – Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę was wszystkich! Nie jestem ofiarą! Nie jestem! Nie sprzedacie mnie drwalom! Zagryzę ich wszystkich! Zagryzę was, kiedy pójdziecie spać! Zagryzę was!

Nagle ktoś rzucił się na niego i Cas poleciał do tyłu, ale jednocześnie ktoś szarpnął go za ramię i pociągnął za sobą, wrzeszcząc z całych sił: biegnij! Cas! BIEGNIJ! BIEGNIJ DO RZEKI!

Nogi mu się trochę splątały, ale cała adrenalina, którą przed momentem wyzwolił pozwoliła mu nabrać pędu i mocno ściskając drobną dłoń Jo biegł przed siebie, jakby goniły go wszystkie psy piekieł.

Nie był zresztą zbyt daleki od prawdy, bo tuż za sobą słyszał głosy całej watahy.

– BIEGNIJ! CAS! BIEGNIJ! – wrzeszczała Jo. – DEAN! DEAN!

Nagle Cas poczuł wilgoć w powietrzu i chlupot i wiedział, że są przy rzece. Jo pociągnęła go za sobą, zepchnęła z brzegu w toń, poderwała, kiedy się przewrócił na twarz w wodę, wyciągnęła ponad powierzchnię. Czyjeś dłonie ciągnęły go na brzeg, ale wyrwał się, kopnął coś, kogoś, okrzyk, ktoś zawył z bólu:

– Mój nos! Moja twarz! Zmiażdżył mi twarz!

– DEAN! – wrzeszczała Jo ze wszystkich sił w płucach, ciągnąc Casa za sobą przez wodę, sięgającą już do pasa, do pach. Dno było kamieniste i raniło mu stopy, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Pędził jak tylko zdołał, za Jo, nie myśląc o tym, co się właściwie dzieje, wiedział tylko, że jak w tamtym śnie, w powtarzającym się noc w noc koszmarze, coś go chce dopaść, coś bardzo złego i musi się pospieszyć, musi uciec, choćby płuca paliły żywym ogniem, choćby czoło zalewał pot a serce tłukło się w piersi bez ładu i składu, zgubiwszy rytm zupełnie.

Potknął się kolejny raz. Wyrwał dłoń z ręki Jo, nie chcąc jej wstrzymywać. Jo musi uciec! Musi ocaleć. Jeśli ten jeden raz w życiu – pierwszy i ostatni – miał okazję coś dla kogoś zrobić, to niech ona ocaleje! Niech ona ocaleje, Pierwszy Wilku!, ocal Jo!

Bo tylko ona powiedziała mu, że się o niego martwi.

 

* * *

 

Ktoś go złapał. Ktoś go zagarnął w ramiona i przycisnął do siebie, zdyszanego, mokrego, wpół utopionego i przerażonego tak, że nie mógł pozbierać myśli. Prąd rzeki znosił go i przewracał, więc wczepił się palcami i przylgnął z całych sił do...

– Dean? Dean Winchester? – usłyszał za sobą mocny głos Uriela. – Zwróć nam omegę.

Cas zdał sobie sprawę, w czyje ramiona wpadł (z deszczu pod rynnę, jak by podsumował Gabriel) i chciał się odepchnąć, ale Winchester mocno go przycisnął, przesunął nieco i... schował za siebie.

– Jo? Jo, jesteś? – Cas jedną ręką chwycił koszulę Deana na plecach a drugą wyciągnął przed siebie.

– Jest tu – usłyszał głos Sama. – Jest ze mną.

– Cas, jestem tu, jesteśmy bezpieczni! Nasza wataha tu jest, jesteśmy bezpieczni... – zapewniła go osłabłym ze zmęczenia głosem. – Jesteśmy bezpieczni.

Cas zadrżał z ulgi. Udało się. Jo jest bezpieczna! Z tego wszystkiego nagle kolana odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i nurt podmył mu stopy. W panice chwycił Deana, przytrzymując się i próbując stanąć na śliskich otoczakach, pokrytych wodorostami.

– Oddaj omegę, Dean! – Zażądał Uriel groźnie i nagląco.

– Ale to mój omega! – odkrzyknął Dean, prawie wesoło. – Zapomniałeś? Wziąłem go sobie i teraz jest mój.

– Jest nasz! Pięć minut temu był w naszym obozie! – wrzasnął Phehiljah.

– Wiedzą o cargo! Chcą nas zabić a omegę sprzedać! – Jo przedarła się przez nurt do alfy i zdała mu szybką relację, nim Sam wziął ją na ręce i przekazał komuś, kto wyniósł ją na przeciwległy brzeg. Dean odwrócił się nieco, czując że ręce omegi ciągną go kurczowo za tył koszuli i pasek od spodni.

– To prawda?

– Chcą... u... uuu... u...kraść www...www...aaa...asze zło... zło... zło...to i za... za...za...bić... wszystkich! – Potwierdził omega, trzęsąc się i szczękając zębami, z zimna i z emocji. Dean ledwo mógł zrozumieć, co powiedział.

– A ciebie?

– S... s... s... – Jąkał się, ale nie był już w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć, tylko przywarł czołem do mokrych pleców alfy Winchestera, płacząc.

_Wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę._

_Wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę._

_Co robić?_

_Co robić?!_ , myśli znów galopowały w głowie. _Wrócić do watahy i dać się sprzedać drwalom, czy zostać z Winchesterami i... I co? Pozwolić, żeby Dean znów go krzywdził? Jak a różnica między jednym a drugim? Co robić? Co robić?_

– To jest mój omega. I zostaje z nami – oświadczył Winchester a jego głos stał się twardy i zimny. – Nie wadzimy wam, nie stajemy wam na drodze. Odejdźcie i pozwólcie nam odejść. Bez niepotrzebnych awantur.

Omega poczuł, że Winchester sięga za siebie i odrywa jego rękę, odpycha go. Ktoś z tyłu zabiera go od alfy i ciągnie w stronę brzegu, za Jo. Pomaga pokonać stromiznę, czyjeś ręce, a jest ich więcej niż jedna para, wyciągają go na trawę, okrywają kocem.

– Biedaku... – słyszy znajomy głos i bez namysłu wtula się w ciepłą, matczyną pierś Ellen. Ktoś klepie go po ramieniu, ktoś podaje termos z ciepłą kawą i coś słodkiego do jedzenia. Obok jest Jo, Cas poznaje po zapachu. Coś mówi, coś uspokajającego.

– Ellen, zabierz ich oboje, za chwilę będzie gorąco – mówi Bobby, przepychając całą grupę jeszcze bardziej w głąb lądu.

A potem podjeżdżają samochody i słyszą zgrzytliwy, złośliwy okrzyk:

– Ręce do góry, pieprzone sierściuchy! Jesteście na mojej ziemi i wpakuję wam tyle srebra we włochate dupska, że wysracie całą zastawę stołową mojej babci nieboszczki Janinki spod Głogowa!

– Spodkąd? – spytał zaciekawiony damski głos, wraz z trzaskiem odbezpieczanej broni.

– Takie miasto... W Polsce – mruknął Frank. – Ty głupia jesteś, Jody, jak wy wszyscy w tej Ameryce. Geografii w ogóle nie znacie. Myślicie, że świat się składa ze Stanów i z Rosji Radzieckiej, tfu, pieprzona komunistyczna swołocz! Co ja powiedziałem, ty tam! Ręce!

– Ja bym podniósł! – Doradził Urielowi Dean, po raz pierwszy w życiu ciesząc się na widok szalonego Franka. – Pani szeryf? Miło panią widzieć!

Pani szeryf skinęła głową, celując w kierunku obcych. Najwyraźniej Frank miał nosa! Winchesterzy napytali sobie biedy.

– Czy mogę liczyć na jakieś wyjaśnienia? – spytała spokojnie.

– Z największą przyjemności, w każdej chwili! – rzekł Dean, nadal trzymając ręce grzecznie podniesione.

Uriel dał znak swojej watasze, żeby stali spokojnie, nie prowokując stróża prawa i tego dziwacznego faceta ze sztucerem nabitym srebrem. Chwilowo obrót spraw był niekorzystny, ale Uriel nie tracił nadziei.

– Chcemy tylko odzyskać naszego... bratanka – powiedział spokojnie. – Ci tutaj, Dean Winchester i jego... banda...

\- Rodzina! - Poprawił Winchester.

\- ...porwali go z obozowiska i przetrzymują wbrew jego woli! Chcemy tylko co nasze!

– Czy to prawda? – Jody nie odrywała wzroku od obcych, ale zwróciła się do Winchestera, nadal stojącego prawie na środku rzeki, z tym przerośniętym bratem, Samem, u boku i kilkoma osobami w pobliżu: jedni stali w wodzie, inni na brzegu.

– Cas? – zawołał Dean. – Cas!

Omega drgnął i obrócił się w stronę rzeki.

– Chcesz zostać z nami, czy odejść z tymi... tam?

Cas zagryzł wargi.

_Co robić?_

_Co robić?_

_Musi podjąć decyzję. Musi podjąć jakąś decyzję. Ale jaką?_

– Cas? – krzyknęła ta obca kobieta o władczym głosie. – Tak masz na imię? Cas? Czy ci ludzie przetrzymują cię wbrew twojej woli? Jestem szeryfem hrabstwa Madison i jeśli czujesz się zagrożony, w imieniu prawa udzielę ci pomocy i ochrony.

– Tak! Tak, potrzebuję pomocy! Nie chcę wracać do watahy! Ale nie chcę też zostać z Winchesterem! Czy mogę nie zostawać z żadnymi z nich? Błagam! Możecie mnie zabrać od nich wszystkich? Zanim mnie sprzedadzą drwalom?! – Cas zrzucił koc z ramion i pomknął w stronę, z której dobiegał głos kobiety, wyciągając przed siebie ramiona. – Nie pozwólcie mnie sprzedać drwalom!

– Ja pierdolę! – Huknął Frank. – Handlujecie żywym towarem na _mojej_ ziemi?! Powystrzelam was jak kaczki wy jebane sierściuchy!

I wystrzelił.


	10. FRANK STRZELA WILK KULE NOSI

Dean mógłby tysiąc razy obracać w pamięci rolkę z tą sceną i nadal nie móc dostrzec jak to się stało. W jednej chwili wszyscy stali spokojnie – na swoich pozycjach jak rozstawione figury na szachownicy, przed grą – a w drugiej wszystko ruszyło jak lawina: wilki i ludzie, strzały, zęby i pazury, kotłowanina, woda, wszędzie woda.

Czerwona od krwi.

Jego wilczy refleks pcha go zanim pojawia się myśl. Najpierw pojawia się uczucie. Trwogi. Jeszcze nie wie czemu. Jeszcze nie wszystko jest klarowne. Jest tylko ścisk żeber, brak tchu, gdy nurkuje pod wodę, w zimną, szklistą rzekę, tak czystą, że widać kamieniste, kolorowe dno i wstążki roślin. Jednak ruch mąci wodę, widoczność się pogarsza. Dean nic nie słyszy, próbuje odepchnąć czyjeś nogi tarasujące mu drogę, ramiona pracują szybko, to ułamki sekund. Szybkość. Refleks. Instynkt.

Afekt.

Woda zabarwia się czerwienią. Mnóstwo małych, rubinowych bąbelków wznosi się do góry, jakby ktoś wsadził słomkę i puszczał bańki. Pod wodą. Szkarłatne, rubinowe... Jakby ktoś rozsypał worek smoczego skarbu i wyrzucił w toń garście szlachetnych kamieni.

Dean podpływa, naciska dłonią na ranę, usta przyciska do ust i głębokim wydechem pompuje powietrze do płuc omegi. Nie zwraca uwagi na to, co się dzieje. Ma przed sobą jeden cel. Jedno zadanie: wyciągnąć go na powierzchnię, wyciągnąć cholernego omegę na brzeg.

Sprawić, by przeżył.

Dean tysiąc razy mógł przewijać tą scenę w pamięci i nadal nie był pewny, jak to się stało. Jak mogło do tego dojść. Stanowczy głos Jody Mills, chlupot wody i bieg omegi za jego plecami, obok. Rozbryzg wody uderzanej ramionami, gdy omega próbuje pokonać nurt. Kiedy prosi o pomoc. Kiedy krzyczy, żeby nie sprzedawać go drwalom. Wściekły okrzyk Franka. Wystrzał. Omega widziany kątem oka - wszystko tak szybko, złożone w jeden mozaikowy obraz.

Trwoga Trwoga TRWOGA Trwogatrwogatrwogatrwogatrwogatrwoga

_trwogatrwogatrwoga_

_trwoga_

Niebieskie, zdziwione oczy omegi, pod wodą.

– Zabiję cię, gnojku! – wrzasnął Dean, kiedy tylko wyciągnął go nad taflę wody, między walczących wilków, przedzierając się między nimi i osłaniając go od przypadków ciosów w drodze na brzeg. – Zabiję cię! Obedrę ze skóry! Ty mały... – wysapał – ...chudy... szczeniaku...

Wypchnął go na mieliznę kilkanaście jardów dalej, z dala od walczących i od szeryf i od strzelającego Franka, machając ręką do Ellen, biegnącej wraz z Jo i Garthem. Cas leżał na plecach, do połowy na błotnistym brzegu, na wygniecionych trzcinach. Najpierw zwymiotował trochę wody a potem zaczął jęczeć z bólu, trzymając się za ramię.

– Poleciałeś prosto pod lufy! Ty głupku! – Dean wrzasnął mu prosto w twarz z nową siłą, jak tylko złapał spokojniejsze dwa oddechy i opanował panikę. Klęknął nad omegą i obejrzał go szybko, sprawdzając czy oddycha bez przeszkód. Obejrzał ranę, czy jest głęboka i niebezpieczna dla życia. Na szczęście Frank tylko go drasnął, cudem. Po prostu cudem kula przecięła skórę, zahaczyła o mięsień, ale tylko tyle, nic więcej. Draśnięcie. Głębsze skaleczenie. Więcej krwi i strachu, niż realnego zagrożenia.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą, poderwał go i przycisnął do siebie.

– Spiorę cię, zobaczysz, tak cię spiorę, że na dupie tydzień nie usiądziesz! – obiecał swoim najbardziej uroczystym głosem. – Spiorę, obłożę tyłek lodem i spiorę jeszcze raz! Aż popamiętasz! A jak już ci zejdą siniaki, najwcześniej za dwa miesiące, to spiorę cię znowu! Żebyś popamiętał! – krzyczał, warczał i potrząsał omegą a potem przycisnął czoło do jego czoła i dodał cicho – mógł cię zastrzelić... wyleciałeś mu prosto pod lufę... Gdyby nie to, że wilki są szybsze niż ludzie...

– Spierzesz mnie? – Cas jęknął, przyciśnięty tak mocno do Deana, że ledwie łapał oddech.

– Nie. Nie spiorę. Ale mnie tak przestraszyłeś... – Dean westchnął. – Myślałem, że już po tobie... Wyglądało przez moment, jakby cię _zastrzelił_!

– No i byłby spokój – mruknął omega.

– Ej! – Dean znów potrząsnął chłopakiem, tym razem tak mocno, aż zapiszczał. – Jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego i wtedy na pewno cię spiorę! Rozumiesz? Tyłek będziesz mieć granatowy! A wiesz, że rękę mam ciężką!

Omega wydął wargi, urażony, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Ellen i Jo zdążyły dobiec i kucnęły po obu jego stronach. Zaczęły opatrywać krwawienie. Dean nakazał im jak najszybciej wycofać się w las, nie zabierać żadnych plecaków, niczego, opatrzyć omegę i w te pędy ruszać na przełęcz. Powiedziawszy to, sam zawrócił i pobiegł pomóc swoim.

Frank zdołał - oprócz zranienia Casa (i nie celowo, bo dzieciak nierozważnie wyskoczył mu pod lufę nie wiedzieć kiedy) - położyć trupem jeszcze trzy wilki, wszystkie z tej przyjezdnej watahy. Jeden z nich rzucił się na Jody i prawie rozszarpał jej gardło, ale Frank napakował go srebrem i odesłał do krainy Wilczych Łowów, spluwając i żegnając kwiecistym: _wypierdalaj z mojej ziemi, wyleniała kupo kłaków_.

Uriel nie chciał tracić ludzi przy tak nierównych siłach. Zarządził odwrót i w kilka minut wszyscy zniknęli między drzewami. Jody otrzepała się, obciągnęła mundur i zawołała Winchestera, który zdążył odesłać swoich również w las, tylko po drugiej stronie rzeki, w przeciwnym kierunku.

– Ten chłopak, Cas...

– Nic mu nie jest. To tylko draśnięcie... – powiedział, zerkając na Franka.

– Zabiorę go na posterunek i...

– Z całym szacunkiem, pani szeryf, ale _ja_ zabiorę go do _domu_. – Dean spokojnie, ale stanowczo wyjął sztucer z rąk szalonego weterana.

– Jeśli przetrzymujesz go wbrew jego woli, będę musiała przedsięwziąć kroki... – Ostrzegła twardo. Dean uśmiechnął się. Gdyby szeryf Jody była wilkiem, na pewno byłaby alfą. Rządziłaby dużą watahą, z pewnością. Lubił ją, ale w tej sprawie nie mógł ustąpić.

– Nic mu nie będzie. Obiecuję. Proszę przyjechać za dwa dni i sprawdzić. – Opróżnił komory i zabrał wolne naboje po czym oddał sztucer Frankowi. – Ale nie oddam go nikomu. Ani jego rodzinie, która nawiasem mówiąc chciała go sprzedać drwalom jak zbiegłą z domu narkomankę, ani pani, ani tobie Frank. Nikomu. _Raz_ zgodziłem się, żeby odszedł i nie przetrwał jednej doby bez wpakowania się w kłopoty. Porwanie, groźby, postrzał... – Wyliczył. – Nie pozwolę na to nigdy więcej. Odpowiadam za niego.

Jody słuchała z uchylonymi ustami, nie mrugając i nie robiąc żadnego gestu. Powinna sięgnąć po pistolet, pokazać odznakę, kazać temu Winchesterowi położyć się na masce dżipa, skuć go i pojechać po tego chłopaka, ale z jakiegoś powodu ani ona ani Frank nie byli w stanie się mu przeciwstawić. Otaczała go... jakaś dziwna aura. Spokoju i pewności siebie. Stanowczy ton w jego głosie. Coś bardzo autorytatywnego w spojrzeniu, w postawie. Coś takiego, co sprawiało, że człowiek musiał mu uwierzyć, musiał mu... zaufać. Coś władczego, jakby Dean Winchester nie spodziewał się, że to co mówi zostanie zakwestionowane, że mogłoby być podważone. Że ktokolwiek mu się sprzeciwi.

Jody kiwnęła głową, jak w transie, zdobywając się tylko na słabe:

– Przyjadę i sprawdzę.

– Zapraszam. Ciebie, Frank, także. Zawsze jesteście u nas mile widzianymi gośćmi. – Dean uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Dziękuję za pomoc i przepraszam za kłopot.

Odwrócił się i odszedł za swoimi ludźmi. Za rodziną.

Jody otrząsnęła się, spojrzała na Franka, który splunął, obejrzał sztucer, spojrzał na las i wzruszył ramionami.

– Cholerne sierściuchy! Mówiłem ci, że to wilkołaki! – Zwrócił się zrzędliwie do Jody. – Nie chciałaś mnie słuchać! Wy, baby, nigdy nie słuchacie! A potem są takie hece! Dobra! Nie ma co teraz stać jak kutas o poranku! – Wrzucił sztucer na siedzenie pasażera i obszedł łazik. – No, na co czekasz? Jedziemy do domu!

– Ale... ale ten... Cas! I ci... tamci! – Pokazała ręką dookoła. – I jak to: _wilkołaki_?

– Wataha! Ten mały powiedział wyraźnie: nie chce wracać do swojej watahy. – Frank przewrócił oczami, krzywiąc się. – No, czy ja ci muszę wszystko tłumaczyć? Własnego rozumu nie masz? Co was uczą w tej policji?

– No właśnie! Nie chciał też zostać z Winchesterem! Powinnam go zabrać na komisariat! Znaleźć mu jakieś schronisko... Jakiś program pomocy dla ofiar przemocy...

– Ja bym się w miłosne afery nie wtrącał! – mruknął Frank nad wyraz łagodnie, ładując się za kierownicę.

– W jakie... afery? – Jody podeszła do niziutkich drzwiczek. Frank odpalił silnik i spojrzał na nią.

– No ty chyba jesteś bardziej ślepa niż ten chłopaczek! – sarknął złośliwie. – Nie powiem, ładniutki jest. I taki jakiś... Delikatny. Nie to, że popieram te tęczowe klimaty... Ale jak gdzieś więcej chłopów niż bab, to i nie takie romanse kwitną. Pamiętam raz w Nangh Ho porucznik Dwight tak się zauroczył jednym szeregowcem...

– Molestuje go?!

– No, teraz już pewnie nie. Dwight, świeć panie nad jego duszą, zmarł w zeszłym roku na raka płuc. A nigdy nie palił, wyobrażasz sobie? – Frank pokręcił głową. – Ja palę dwie paczki dziennie od trzynastego roku życia i, kurwa, mam serce jak dzwon a płuca jak maratończyk! – oświadczył z dumą, zakaszlał i nie mógł przestać przez dwie pełne minuty, aż prawie całkiem zsiniał. Wysmarkał się, odpluł flegmę w materiałową chusteczkę, złożył ją porządnie, schował do kieszeni i dokończył – ten szeregowy to się potem nawet szczęśliwie ożenił i rozwiódł. I dzieci narobił chyba z pięcioro. Z czego co drugie z inną babą. Pełen sukces reprodukcyjny!

– Czy Dean Winchester molestuje tego chłopaka, pytam!

– A! A tego to nie wiem. Materacem nie byłem. Ale sądząc z ilości malinek na szyi młodzieniaszka, to pewnie trochę go tam poobracał. Ty! – Złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął. – Pogadaj z nim na spokojnie, z tym młodziakiem, jak się będzie upierał, to coś tam zacznij działać, ale mnie się wydaje, że nie ma co się wtrącać. Naprawdę.

– Bo to wilkołak? Czyli można odpuścić? – Jody wyrwała rękę, podparła się pod boki, wkurzona i gotowa do awantury na temat równości wobec prawa i walki z dyskryminacją. – Ze względu na różnice gatunkowe czy kulturowe?

– Owszem, sierściuchy mają swoje zwyczaje. Coś mnie się wydaje, że ten Winchester to alfa. Czyli ichniejszy szef. Oglądałaś _Ojca Chrzestnego_? Powinnaś, dobry film. Życiowy. No więc, jak on jest alfa, to znaczy, że jest donem. Czyli ojcem rodziny. Capo di tutti capi. Szef wszystkich szefów. Wszystkim rządzi i wszyscy go słuchają. Jak chcą zostać w watasze. Bo jak nie to fora ze dwora. – Próbował jej wytłumaczyć. – Czemu wy, baby, nie oglądacie _Ojca Chrzestnego_? – Zdenerwował się. – Przecież to najlepszy film o rodzinie! Nie byłoby tylu rozwodów, jakby wszyscy chociaż raz sobie obejrzeli _Ojca Chrzestnego_! Ech. Mam pirata na dysku, jak przywieziesz tą śmietankę do kawy co mi jej nie kupiłaś dzisiaj, i dorzucisz pizzę, to możemy sobie obejrzeć w sobotę.

Jody postanowiła nie zapamiętywać uwagi o _piracie na dysku_.

– Najwyraźniej Winchester capnął sobie tego młodziaka tamtej watasze i z tego wyniknęła awantura, bo tamci  mieli wobec niego inne plany. Tyle razy wszyscy gadali o tych drwalach, że się chyba połapałaś jakie? A skoro mały nie bardzo ma co do powiedzenia i w swojej starej i w nowej rodzinie, to jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenia jest takie, że to omega. Najsłabszy w hierarchii. – Trudno było odczytać minę Franka, gdy o tym mówił. Coś pomiędzy współczuciem a: gówno mnie to obchodzi. – Dlatego Winchester powiedział, że nikomu go nie odda. Traktuje go jak swoją własność. Jeśli zechcesz mu zabrać omegę, to zadrzesz nie tylko z nim, ale z całą watahą. I powiem ci, po mojemu, w prawie by był jakby cię pognał. Kiedyś się policja w sprawy rodzinne nie wpieprzała. Ale potem wszędzie zaczęli rządzić komuniści i masz! Rok osiemdziesiąty czwarty! Wielki Brat patrzy wraz z armią babskich szeryfów!

Jody postanowiła utrzeć mu nosa za tę zniewagę kiedy indziej. Tymczasem wytknęła:

– Ale to nie skrzynka jabłek, którą sobie można po prostu wziąć do domu! To żywy człowiek! I nie chce z nimi być! Tak powiedział!

– E, coś mi się widzi, że jeszcze się przekona... – Frank zaczął kręcić kierownicą, zerkając w lusterka i powolutku wycofywać wóz. – Niejedna baba tak gadała, _nie chcę nie chcę_ a potem szczęśliwa, że ma męża. Poza tym, musisz zrozumieć: wilki łączą się w pary na całe życie. To pierwotny zew natury. Instynkt. – Zatrzymał wóz, wyjrzał i krzyknął – Pieprzona miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia!

Jody kopnęła bryłkę ziemi z frustracją i skrzywiła się kwaśno, wsiadając do dżipa. Zerknęła w lusterko, kierując się na koleiny zostawione przez łazik. Wywód Franka tylko ją zirytował.

– Od pierwszego wejrzenia, akurat. A co jeśli jedno jest niewidome?


	11. ORLA PERĆ

Wszystkie rany opatrzono. Okazało się, że poradzili sobie znacznie lepiej niż wataha  Uriela. Nie była to ich tak wielka zasługa, raczej sreber babci Franka. Z Polski – Sam uczył się geografii znacznie uważniej niż mniemał Frank i nawet kojarzył ten maleńki kraik gdzieś w pobliżu _Rosji Radzieckiej_. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni, że udało im się odeprzeć atak. Poza omegą. Omega...

– Nigdzie z tobą nie idę! Nie idę! Nie możesz mi kazać! – odepchnął alfę i schował się za pniem.

– Widzę cię – powiedział Dean, podparłszy ręce na biodrach. – Przestań odstawiać cyrki.

– Nie idę. – Cas kucnął z zaciętą miną, mówiącą: _końmi mnie nie ruszysz_. – Zostanę tu.

– Wolisz, żeby znalazł cię ten twój spasiony alfa czy od razu drwale?

Cas przygryzł wargę. Wychylił się zza pnia (tylko trochę) i burknął:

– Pani szeryf mnie znajdzie. Pomoże mi. Obiecała. W imieniu prawa. Zaczekam tu na nią. Możesz iść. Nie zatrzymuję.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

– Nie możesz zostać sam w lesie. Po prostu nie możesz. A pani szeryf nie przyjdzie, bo powiedziałem jej, że cię zabieram do domu. Raz pozwoliłem ci się pobawić wolnością. Nie za bardzo ci wyszło i teraz MARSZ NA GÓRĘ! – Podniósł głos, tracąc cierpliwość.

– NIE!

– O, żesz ty! – Dean złapał omegę wpół, przerzucił przez ramię i wstał. – Koniec dyskusji. Idziemy, tak czy inaczej.

– Zostaw! Zostaw! – wrzeszczał omega, próbując się ześlizgnąć z ramienia alfy a kiedy się nie udało, zaczął tłuc go pięściami po krzyżu.

Dean zrzucił go na ziemię, omega ucieszył się, że poskutkowało, ale zaraz został obrócony na pięcie i poczuł siarczyste klapsy na tyłku. Pierwsze dwa dało się wytrzymać, ale przy trzecim musiał syknąć. Czwarty i piąty zabolały porządnie. Kolejne trzy zmusiły go biegu.

– I można? – mruknął Dean, usatysfakcjonowany, obserwując omegę wspinającego się wąską ścieżką. – Tylko butów nie pogub!

– Nienawidzę cię! – Omega odwrócił się i rzucił w niego kamieniem, po czym zwiał wyżej, zanim Dean go złapał. – Jesteś głupi! Nie słucham cię! Nie jesteś moim alfą! Nie mam alfy! Sam jestem swoim alfą!

Dean parsknął śmiechem.

– Właśnie widzę – powiedział, ale nie za głośno, żeby nie rozdrażniać omegi bardziej.

Cas był zły, ale nie miał wyjścia. Dean Winchester go poganiał. Klapsy były okropne. Nie tylko bolały. Cas wytrzymałby ból, ale to było upokarzające. I piekły, chociaż po kryjomu starał się rozetrzeć uderzone miejsca.

Jedną ręką trzymał się zbocza góry, drugą pomagał sobie, kiedy się potykał. Ścieżka była coraz bardziej stroma i kamienista. Potknął się znów i tym razem nie zdołał się podeprzeć i zahamować. Zsunął się, boleśnie zdzierając skórę na dłoniach i kolanach. I chyba rozdarł spodnie.

– Pokaż. – Dean go dogonił, kucnął, obejrzał, dał mu się napić i czekoladowy batonik. – Odpocznij pięć minut. Muszę się zastanowić.

– Nad czym?

– Jak cię przeprowadzić. Jeszcze nawet nie weszliśmy porządnie na zbocze a ty już się pokaleczyłeś. A przed nami naprawdę trudny szlak. – Dean trochę się zaczął martwić.

Zawołał Sama i zabrał od niego smycz. Sprawdził pasek omegi kilkoma szarpnięciami, przewlókł koniec smyczy dookoła klamry, założył węzeł.

– Nie mamy innego zabezpieczenia. Musimy improwizować... – mruknął, drugi koniec przywiązując do swojego paska. – Teraz jak będziesz chciał spaść w przepaść, to cię zahamuje, a ja zdążę cię złapać.

Omega pomyślał, że to niezły pomysł, gdyby spadł razem z Winchesterem. Przynajmniej wyświadczyłby przysługę światu i pozbył się podłego alfy.

– Nie dasz rady. Nie pociągniesz mnie za sobą. – Dean odgadł jego myśli. – Jestem za duży, za silny i _widzę_ , co wyprawiasz.

– Teraz spadłem i mnie nie złapałeś – wytknął mu omega, przełykając ostatni kęs batonika.

– Nie pyskuj! – Złapał go za rękę, zmusił do wstania i pchnął na szlak. Omega buntowniczo odwrócił się, zszedł dwa kroki w dół, stając bardzo blisko alfy. Wzniesienie pod stopami wyrównało ich wzrosty i gdyby omega mógł widzieć pewnie patrzyłby wprost w oczy Deana.

– Możesz mnie zaciągnąć gdziekolwiek, na górę i do tego waszego domu, ale nie zmusisz mnie, żebym cię szanował! Żebym cię polubił! – oświadczył, marszcząc brwi i przechylając głowę. Szeroko otwarte, niebieskie oczy wyglądały prawie tak jakby omega naprawdę _widział_. Dean oblizał wargę. Zerknął na idących przed nimi. Cała wataha jeden po drugim, gęsiego na wąskiej ścieżce. Byli ostatni. W tyle za wszystkimi. Dean ponownie spojrzał na Casa i nagle przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Znów ten metaliczny posmak. Cierpki zapach strachu, niechęci. Odsunął omegę, ale nie wypuścił z rąk, zły i rozczarowany.

– Jesteś głupi i nic nie rozumiesz.

– Jestem ślepy i nie mogę się obronić. A ty lubisz atakować słabszych od siebie! Jak Phehiljah! I Uriel!

Dean poczuł, że się czerwieni.

– Nie jesteś słabszy! Nie jes... – Przełknął ślinę. Puścił omegę, wyminął go i zaczął iść pod górę. Omega ruszył za nim, nie czekając, aż smycz się napręży i pociągnie go za sobą. Mógłby się znów przewrócić. I Dean by wcale go nie złapał, nie.

Szli tak prawie pół godziny, podczas których omega zastanawiał się, co właściwie miało znaczyć, to: nie jesteś słabszy. Oczywiście, że był słabszy! Był najsłabszy w całej watasze. Dean był wyższy i znacznie silniejszy. Potrafił zmusić go do klęknięcia tylko naciskając mu kark. Jedną ręką. Potrafił przytrzymać go tak, że omega nie miał jak się ruszyć. Potrafił go podnieść i nieść spory kawałek bez zadyszki, jakby prawie nic nie ważył! Cas pomacał opatrunek na ramieniu. Dean wyciągnął go z wody. Utrzymał w wodzie. Złapał go, kiedy goniła go wataha i utrzymał go. Nurt był wartki i podmywał stopy, znosił w głębię; Cas się wciąż przewracał, ale kiedy chwycił Deana, Dean nawet się nie zachwiał. Cas wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i dotknął jego pleców. Dean się odwrócił.

– Chcesz odpocząć? Zatrzymać się?

Cas cofnął rękę i zaprzeczył. Chciał tylko go dotknąć. Sam nie wiedział, po co. Może... żeby poczuć, że...

Dean stanął.

– Boisz się?

– Nie.

– Czego się boisz?

– Niczego.

– Nie kłam. Wiem, jak pachniesz, kiedy się boisz.

Cas się zdziwił. Podniósł brwi a potem zmarszczył.

– Nie wiem, co będzie – powiedział w końcu. – Boję się, że znów będziesz mnie bić. I robić te inne rzeczy.

Dean w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał.

– Jakie inne... A! _Te_!

Cas opierał się jedną dłonią o skałę a drugą trzymał przy ustach, postukując czubkami palców o wargę. Robił tak zwykle, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał i niepokoił. Dean już zauważał te drobne gesty, które mówiły więcej niż słowa.

– Och, nie przesadzaj. Chyba nie wszystkie _te rzeczy_ są takie straszne... – Dean prychnął. – Niektóre chyba są całkiem przyjemne.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, na wspomnienie niektórych _tych rzeczy_. Cas pokręcił głową.

– Nie? – Zdziwił się Dean zupełnie szczerze. – Żadne? Ani jedna?

No, owszem. Widział, że Cas nie pała entuzjazmem, ale _coś_ musiało mu sprawiać mu przyjemność? Przecież na tyle razy chociaż raz musiał... _coś_ czuć? Coś... miłego?, zastanowił się. Ten pierwszy raz był... Okay, Dean już dawno przyznał, że to mogło być trudne dla omegi. Okay, nie tylko mogło. Było. Nie trzeba być _ślepym_ , żeby nie zauważyć jakie histerie urządził. Darł się jak opętany. I był taki spięty. I ryczał potem jakby go obdarli ze skóry i posypali solą. Mógł być nieprzyzwyczajony. Mógł trochę się poobcierać... Troszeczkę krwawił potem. Ciut, nic _naprawdę_ groźnego. Więc, okay. Ten pierwszy raz był ciężki. Dean to wiedział. Rozumiał. Ale później? A potem Dean przypomniał sobie, że omega nigdy w trakcie _tych rzeczy_ nie pachniał szczęściem. Nigdy nie pachniał nawet zadowoleniem. Zawsze pachniał strachem. Bólem. Paniką.

– Ty je lubisz? – spytał omega bardzo cicho. – To przyjemne?

Dean nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– No. Bardzo. – Zaczął znów iść pod górę. Zastanowił się, jak to możliwe, że jemu było tak dobrze a omedze tak źle w tym samym czasie. Przecież chodziło o to samo. Mniej więcej. Może omegi nie były w stanie...? Ale przecież Dean robił to już z paroma wilkami. I wilczycami. I ludźmi. Obojga płci. I zwykle wszyscy reagowali podobnie jak on. Do cholery, było im przyjemnie! Potrafił sprawić, żeby komuś było przyjemnie. Czemu omedze nie było?

Szli przez następną godzinę czy półtorej nie odzywając się ani słowem, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. W końcu doszli do Perci i Dean zebrał wszystkich na skalnym nawisie.

– Ściągajcie plecaki. Wszyscy. No, już. – Ponaglił ich. – Zostawcie sobie tylko wodę i jedzenie. Koce. Nie więcej, całą resztę wywalcie. Szybko.

Popatrzył na ich zdziwione miny. Gapili się, jakby zobaczyli go pierwszy raz w życiu. Czy alfa oszalał? Dźwigali to przez pół kraju! Ryzykowali życie. Smocze złoto! Skarb! Mają to wszystko wyrzucić? Teraz? Tak blisko celu?

– Nie przejdziemy Orlej Perci z takim obciążeniem. – Dean chwycił plecak stojącego najbliżej Kevina i wysypał wszystko. Kevin popatrzył na opakowane w szare papiery pakunki, strącane przez alfę stopą w przepaść. – Ten sukinsyn Uriel idzie za nami. Myślą, że dopadną nas w Gardzieli, jak będziemy zablokowani, obciążeni. Że nas wezmą pojedynczo.

– Jak to, idą za nami? Od kiedy? – Bobby wyjrzał na szlak za nimi.

– Od początku. Odkąd zostawili nas nad rzeką. Rozumiem go. Sam bym tak zrobił. Stracił trzech ludzi i omegę. Teraz gna go nie tylko chciwość. Także zemsta. Nie mamy szans z tym obciążeniem.

– Możemy ukryć złoto i potem wrócić... – zaczął Kevin, rozglądając się po skałach. Dean podniósł rękę.

– Wyrzućcie wszystko.

Cas stał opodal, przyciśnięty do ściany. Dean powiedział ostatnie słowa bardzo spokojnie i wręcz cicho. Zupełnie nie jak rozkaz. Zupełnie nie. Ale też nie jak prośbę. Nie prosił. Po prostu powiedział im, co mają zrobić i czekał, aż to zrobią. Jakby mieli podać mu sól albo książkę ze stolika obok. Nic ważnego, nic czego można odmówić.

Cas nie spodziewał się, że go usłuchają. To był skarb! Złoto! Gdyby to była jego stara wataha, na pewno rozległyby się protesty! Zresztą, Uriel nigdy by nie kazał im wyrzucić niczego wartościowego.

Nastawił uszu, wsłuchał się, wciskając w szparę w skale. Teraz nadszedł moment, kiedy Dean przestanie być alfą. Wataha nie posłucha jego rozkazów. Cas zastanowił się, co będzie dalej. Czy pozwolą mu zejść na dół, poszukać szeryf Jody? Ale wtedy natknie się na Uriela. Najrozsądniej byłoby iść dalej z nimi. Kto zostanie nowym alfą? Bobby? Może Sam?

Ale zamiast protestów Cas usłyszał odgłosy opróżnianych plecaków. Wszyscy zaczęli wyrzucać wszystko, wybierać jedzenie i wodę, koce i drobiazgi osobiste, a wyrzucać całą resztę. Bez słowa. Bez zwłoki.

Cas kucnął i macając drogę przed sobą trafił na schyloną Jo, która zrzuciła wszystko w przepaść, zapakowała resztkę dobytku (na samym dnie: trochę jedzenia i dwie butelki wody) i, dostrzegając Casa, poklepała go po ręku.

– Od razu lżej! – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie jesteś... zła? – Zdziwił się.

– Zła?

– Na alfę? – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – Bo kazał wam wyrzucić złoto?

– Nie to, to inne. – Jo wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie pierwsze nie ostatnie. Zresztą, jest alfą. Wie co robi. A ty jak? Dajesz radę? Nie jesteś zmęczony? Chcesz batonik? Albo pić?

Cas odmówił. Postukał palcem w wargę. Uriel nigdy by nie kazał watasze wyrzucić złota. Nigdy by go nie posłuchali, gdyby kazał. Dean powiedział, żeby wyrzucili i wyrzucili. Smoczy skarb w przepaść. Cas zastanowił się, co oznacza ta różnica i nie umiał powiedzieć, ale czuł, że to różnica bardzo zasadnicza.

– Wstawaj. – Dean podszedł i podniósł go za ramię. – Teraz musisz mnie bardzo uważnie posłuchać. – Podprowadził go do ściany i zaczął wyjaśniać. – Musimy pokonać przełęcz, część ze stromą ścianą. Nie ma tam ścieżki. Są wbite w skałę haki, drabinki i łańcuchy. Będziemy iść pojedynczo, ale będę bardzo blisko ciebie, więc się nie bój. Powiem ci dokładnie, co masz robisz i chcę, żebyś robił dokładnie to, co powiem. Rozumiesz? Tam nie ma miejsca na dyskusje i histerie. I rzucanie kamieniami.

– Ale... Ale ja... nie widzę. Jak przejdę, jak nie widzę? Przewracałem się nawet na ścieżce! – Spanikował. – Nie możesz mnie tam ciągnąć! Zostaw mnie tu... zostanę tu, Dean. – Poprosił. – Uriel mnie znajdzie i zejdę z nimi...

– Nie zejdziesz z nimi, bo oni ruszą za nami. I powiedziałem już, że cię nie zostawię. A to, że nie widzisz jest akurat zaletą. Jeśli tylko będziesz robił dokładnie to, co ci powiem, nie będziesz musiał nic widzieć. Zaufaj mi. Nie pozwolę ci spaść.

W tonie Deana zabrzmiała ta sama, znana już omedze solenna obietnica.

– Wiem, że się boisz, ale będę tuż koło ciebie i nie pozwolę ci spaść – powiedział jeszcze raz, akcentując każde słowo i Cas skinął głową na zgodę, bardziej z braku innych opcji, niż z pokładanego w alfie zaufania.

– Nie będzie histerii. – Obiecał zrezygnowany. – I rzucania kamieniami.

 _Głównie dlatego, że skąd by na stromej ścianie  wziął kamienie_ , pomyślał.

– Okay. Pierwsza zasada i najważniejsza: słuchaj, co do ciebie mówię. I nie panikuj. Cokolwiek się zdarzy, słuchaj mojego głosu, rób co mówię i nie panikuj. – Dean klepnął go w łopatkę i dodał – i nie patrz pod nogi!

Roześmiał się z dowcipu, nie zważając na urażoną minę omegi.

 

* * *

 

To nie był taki znów dowcip, a Dean miał rację. Cas nie widział co ma pod nogami, a raczej czego nie ma (praktycznie żadnego oparcia), więc nie miał kłopotów z błędnikiem, nie kręciło mu się w głowie i nie tracił równowagi. Dean mówił, żeby przesuwał stopę wzdłuż naturalnego gzymsu, trzymając się łańcucha i Cas po prostu robił posuwisty krok w bok, przystawał, dostawiał drugą stopę i powtarzał całą operację, póki Dean nie kazał mu się zatrzymać. To było łatwiejsze, niż się spodziewał. Czasem Dean mówił:

– Lewa stopa na dziesiątą cztery cale. Mały krok i aż poczujesz oparcie. Okay. Prawa ręka na łańcuch, przesuwasz do haka. Zatrzymasz się i zaczekasz na mnie. Nie denerwuj się naprężeniem łańcucha, to ja. Nic się nie dzieje złego. Nie spadniesz. Jestem obok. Odchyl się nieco, nie bój się, jestem obok, przestaw stopę na trzecią, jakieś dwanaście cali, masz tylko pół stopy szerokości, więc przymierz czy się nie ześlizgujesz. Musisz znaleźć najlepsze dla siebie ustawienie. Nie spiesz się. Przenieś ciężar ciała na tą stopę i dopiero jak będziesz pewien, że wygodnie stoisz, przesuń się za hak. – I tak krok za krokiem, słowo za słowem, przesuwali się po stromej, praktycznie gołej skale, pod sobą mając tylko głęboką przepaść i wąwóz z kamienistym dnem i pełnym wirów, zdradliwym strumieniem.

Dean ani razu nie dał mu złych instrukcji. Cas wkrótce przestał się zastanawiać nad tym, czy może mu ufać, czy ma inne opcje. Po prostu robił, co Dean mu kazał. Zaczynał rozumieć, czemu wszyscy go posłuchali, gdy kazał im wyrzucić złoto.

Casowi nie żal było skarbu. Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z pieniędzmi. Nigdy nie miał niczego naprawdę własnego (poza plecakiem, który dostał od Deana, a który parę godzin później zabrał mu Phehiljah) i nie postrzegał świata w kategoriach mieć lub nie mieć. Nie rozumiał tego dążenia do posiadania, przejawianego przez innych, zwłaszcza alfy: Uriela czy Deana. Nie rozumiał, co Dean właściwie ma na myśli, kiedy mówi: mam cię. Rozumiał raczej bycie przynależnym niż bycie właścicielem. Przynależał do watahy. Do rodziny. Kiedyś. A teraz?

_Do Dea..._

_Uhm._

_Do niego nie._

_Ale byłoby miło należeć do kogoś._

 

* * *

 

– Jestem obok – mówił Dean, kiedy Cas podnosił twarz, szukając jego głosu. – Jestem blisko.

I Cas ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że to ułatwia mu wykonywanie wszystkich poleceń. Sprawia, że przejście nie jest takie trudne. Wcale nie jest trudne. Trzymał się łańcucha, stawiał stopy tam, gdzie wskazywał mu Dean i czuł się bezpiecznie, bo wiedział, że nie jest sam. Że ktoś jest obok. Czuwa. Czeka. Patrzy za niego. Dzięki temu Cas mógł pokonać taką drogę i jakieś nowe uczucie rozgrzało go od środka. Zadowolenie. Z siebie. Chciałby, żeby Phehiljah go teraz zobaczył. Zachariasz. Uriel. Nawet Gabriel. Ciekawe, czy nadal by sobie stroili żarty? Czy nadal by uważali go za nieudacznika? Niezgułę, ofermę? Czy nadal by nim _pogardzali_?

Dean podniósł głowę, zdziwiony. Pociągnął nosem. Najpierw wyczuł zapach a dopiero potem zobaczył mały uśmiech na twarzy omegi. Uśmiech nie przeznaczony dla niego. Omega schylał głowę, skupiony na tym, co robił, z twarzą zwróconą do skały i uśmiechał się do siebie. Dean też się uśmiechnął, głębiej wciągając powietrze. Wiatr rozwiewał delikatną falę cząsteczek niosących emocje, ale nawet tak nikła woń dała się rozpoznać. Cas był szczęśliwy. No, może nie szaleńczo szczęśliwy, skorygował siebie Dean, ale cholernie zadowolony.

– Doskonale sobie radzisz. – Pochwalił go Dean i Cas podniósł głowę, _patrząc_ tymi swoimi niewidomymi oczami, pełnymi najbardziej niebieskiego z niebieskich odcieni i uśmiechnął się szerzej, aż w policzkach pokazały się małe dołeczki. – O rany...

– Co? – Zaniepokoił się natychmiast omega.

– Nic! – Roześmiał się Dean.

– Coś nie tak? Coś źle zrobiłem?

– Wszystko jest tak. – Zapewnił go. – Wszystko jest bardzo tak. I wszystko robisz dobrze.

– Nabijasz się ze mnie? – Nasrożył się omega.

– Nie. Nie nabijam. Serio, nie nabijam. Po prostu... Uhm... Masz... Okay, uhm... Najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Wiesz? Uhm. Tak. – Dean chrząknął i natychmiast wydał mu serię instrukcji jak pokonać następne kilka kroków. Cas skupił się na nich, wykonując je dokładnie, jedna za drugą i już się nie uśmiechał, ale zapach jeszcze się wzmocnił i raz za razem uderzał Deana w nos słodką falą, nie poddając się podmuchom wiatru i nie rzednąc, ani nie znikając.


	12. ZMĘCZENIE

– Co się dzieje? – Dean przybliżył się do Casa na tyle, że mógł go dotknąć wyciągniętą dłonią. – Idź. Musimy trochę przyspieszyć.

Cas potrząsnął głową. Dean miał już na niego krzyknąć, żeby przestał strzelać fochy, kiedy poczuł, że omega się okropnie boi. I trzęsie. Zauważył, że ledwo utrzymuje łańcuch w drżących rękach.

– Co znowu? – spytał, starając się brzmieć spokojnie i łagodnie. – Powiedz, co się dzieje? Czemu się zatrzymałeś? Mam powtórzyć następne kroki?

Cas znów potrząsnął głową, tym razem nieco uginając kolana.

– Nie dam rady... – wydukał wreszcie, jedną ręką chwytając łańcuch mocniej, zabezpieczając go w zgięciu łokcia, przyciśniętego ciasno do piersi a drugą gorączkowo sięgając do paska, szarpiąc klamrę. – Odepnij mnie, odepnij smycz...

– Przestań! – Dean złapał go za nadgarstek. – Co ja powiedziałem? _Co_. _Ja_. _Powiedziałem_?  Masz mnie słuchać i nie panikować! Okay? Słyszysz mnie? Słyszysz co mówię?

Cas ześlizgnął się jeszcze niżej i Dean zorientował się, że nie ma siły. Nie ma siły ustać. Opierał stopy na bardzo wąskim występie skały, trzymając się tylko jedną ręką łańcucha i można było nie tylko wyczuć, ale i zobaczyć, że cały się trzęsie. Nie ze strachu, tylko ze zmęczenia, napięcia mięśni. Próbował kucnąć, komicznie wypinając tyłek, ale Deanowi nie było do śmiechu. Znajdowali się na dwóch trzecich wysokości turni, a pod nimi była przepaść. Ich jedynym punktem podparcia były teraz maleńkie występy skały a zabezpieczeniem – gruby łańcuch, który Dean mógł wygodnie uchwycić swoimi dużymi dłońmi, ale omega miał ręce drobniejsze i słabsze. Było mu trudniej.

– Trzymam cię. Nie ruszaj się. Słuchaj mojego głosu i nie panikuj. Trzymam cię – zaczął powtarzać uspokajająco, jednocześnie poprawiając swoje ustawienie względem ściany, gdyby nagle musiał utrzymać siebie i omegę. – Nic się złego nie stanie... utrzymam cię.

– Nie utrzymasz – powiedział omega, podnosząc na niego oczy, wielkie i prawie czarne od rozszerzonych ze strachu źrenic. – Odwiąż smycz, bo pociągnę cię za sobą. Ja już nie wytrzymam... – Poprawił chwyt na łańcuchu, ale palce zaczęły się zsuwać bezsilnie.

– Masz mnie słuchać, słyszysz? – Dean wzmocnił ton na bardziej groźny i nalegający. – Masz mnie słuchać! Gdzie jest twoje miejsce? Przypomnij sobie, gdzie jest twoje miejsce?

Omega prawie się rozpłakał, ale wyjąkał:

– Przy nodze.

– Tak jest, dobry chłopak. Jestem tuż obok. Przysuń się do mnie i zajmij swoje miejsce. Bądź grzecznym omegą i zajmij swoje miejsce!

Nadal trzymając go za nadgarstek poczekał, aż omega wykona bardzo chwiejny ruch w jego stronę. Najpierw lewa stopa. Potem biodra. Przeniesienie środka ciężkości. Potem prawa stopa.

– Okay. Dobrze ci poszło. Teraz zajmij swoje miejsce. – Poinstruował. Omega kucnął przy jego nodze, odchylony od ściany i naprężony do granic wytrzymałości. Dean musiał naprowadzić go na wygodniejszą pozycję. – Obróć się w moją stronę, prawym bokiem do ściany. Masz dość miejsca pod stopami, ustaw je jedna za drugą. Czujesz?

Omega pokiwał głową, ostrożnie manewrując.

– Teraz zluzuję twój nadgarstek a ty mnie obejmij za nogę, złap mocno. Gotów? Na trzy.

Cas odetchnął nerwowo, ale wykonał polecenie. Przez moment Dean miał wrażenie, że omega odpadnie od ściany, ale obaj chwycili siebie nawzajem w jednym momencie: Cas kurczowo jego spodnie, a on kołnierz bluzy Casa.

– Okay. Odpocznij. – Dean trzymał ich obu, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Cas był najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczony, żeby kontynuować podejście a nie mogli stanąć. Nie mogli ani się zatrzymać, ani się cofnąć.

Cas trzymał się Deana kurczowo, opierając się uderzeniom wiatru, to przyciskającym go, to odpychającym od ściany. Poczuł, że naprężone mięśnie ud i łydek trochę się uspokajają. Cały trochę się uspokoił, przypominając sobie te razy, kiedy w lesie wypoczywał przy nodze alfy. Sam przynosił mu jedzenie i wodę. Dostawał koc. Czasem zasypiał. _To były dobre chwile_ , pomyślał i zdziwił się. Chwile wytchnienia, spokoju. Dean nigdy go nie karcił, kiedy Cas siedział koło niego, _na swoim miejscu_. Nigdy mu wtedy nie dokuczał.

Nikt mu nie dokuczał. W nowej watasze nikt nie urządzał z niego pośmiewiska. Chociaż Dean traktował go czasem tak okrutnie robiąc _te  rzeczy_ , nikt nie wykorzystywał okazji, żeby też się na nim wyżyć, wyśmiać jego słabość, ślepotę. W nowej watasze nie było Phehiljahów, którzy by go potrącali, wyzywali, zabierali mu rzeczy, jedzenie (Cas nadal nie mógł pogodzić się ze stratą plecaka i słoiczka miodu). Nie było Gabriela, który kpił i szydził bezlitośnie, czasem tylko okazując odrobinę życzliwości, ale nigdy przy innych. Nigdy tak, by inni wiedzieli.

Cas odetchnął spokojniej. Jeśli ktoś by go _zapytał_ (chociaż nie pytał), jeśli miałby _wybierać_ , to wolałby Jo i Sama i Ellen niż Phehiljaha, Uriela, Zachariasza... Gabe’a. Tęskniłby trochę za Balthazarem i Anną, ale oni już od jakiegoś czasu omijali go z daleka i nie wtrącali się, gdy ktoś z watahy go krzywdził. Może się bali. Może też zaczęli nim gardzić... Kto wie?

– Okay. Koniec wakacji. – Dean podciągnął go za kołnierz do góry. Cas wstał niechętnie, przesuwając dłonią po ciele alfy, nie puszczając go ani na moment. Teraz stał obok, bardzo blisko, ściskając jedną dłonią łańcuch a drugą pasek Deana, tak jak wtedy w rzece.

– Nie możemy zejść? – zapytał z nadzieją, chociaż znał odpowiedź.

– Zejdziemy w dolinę, jak dokończymy szlak. Nie ma innej możliwości – powiedział Dean, asekurując go ramieniem. Cas czuł jego zapach, intensywny, przytłaczający, tak kojarzący się z bólem i agresją, że nadal miał ochotę się odwrócić, schować nos w zagłębienie łokcia, żeby go nie czuć.

– Nie wiem, czy dam radę. Jestem strasznie zmęczony. – Wyznał, przechylając głowę i niespodziewanie dla siebie (i dla Deana) oparł się policzkiem o ramię alfy. – Chce mi się spać.

– Trzy haki od nas jest drabinka. Ma dwadzieścia szczebli. Prowadzi na małą półkę pod przywieszką. Jeśli tam dotrzemy będziemy mogli usiąść, napić się i coś zjeść. Nie pozwolę ci spać, ale będziesz mógł odpocząć kwadrans. Zgoda?

Cas wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia i odrzekł posłusznie: _zgoda_.

To były najdłuższe trzy haki jakie zrobili. Każdy krok to był straszny wysiłek całego ciała. Cas poczuł mięśnie, o których nawet nie wiedział, że je ma. Nie chciał ich mieć! Wołały wszystkie: jestem tu! Patrz na mnie! Czuj mnie! To ja cię bolę! Ja jestem! Jestem tu i daję ci w kość!

Teraz już nie przyszłoby mu do głowy się uśmiechnąć. Być z siebie dumnym. Uriel miał rację. Phehiljah miał rację. Był beznadziejny. Był ofermą. Był nic nie wart. Najsłabszy z miotu. Najsłabszy z watahy. Głupi Dean! Po co go brał na tę wyprawę! Powinien go zostawić w lesie, powinien był oddać go pani szeryf. Powinien oddać go drwalom. Wolałby już jedenastu drwali bez prześcieradeł niż te haki, łańcuchy, krok w prawo. Krok w prawo. Jeszcze jeden.

– Czego płaczesz? – spytał szorstko Dean.

– Jestem do niczego! Nie dam rady! – wybuchnął z żalem. – Rozwiąż mnie i idź za swoimi. Ja sam spadnę... ja sam...

– Skończ histerie i jazda. – Przerwał mu zimno. – Masz jeszcze tylko dwa kroki do drabinki. Dupa do góry i zasuwasz!

– Nie! Nie zasuwam! Nie rozkazuj mi! – Zaczął się awanturować, ale jednocześnie zrobił kolejny krok. I jeszcze pół. Ćwiartkę. Poczuł za sobą Deana, który oderwał jego pięść od łańcucha i przeniósł na gładki szczebelek.

– Czujesz? To już tu, doszliśmy. Teraz się wespniemy. Dasz radę. Razem to zrobimy. Okay? – Prawie siłą wciągnął go na drabinę i na kolejne dwa szczeble. Casowi szumiało w uszach a płuca paliły go żywym ogniem przy każdym oddechu. Nie wiedział kiedy Dean wepchnął go na górę. Kiedy poczuł pod sobą twardą, gładką skałę. Kiedy usiadł, na kawałku wąskiej półki, która wydała się nagle szeroką, miękką kanapą, wyściełaną puchowymi poduchami. Nogi zwisały mu na drabinę, podparł o nią pięty a Dean dał mu butelkę wody (wypił wszystko) i kawałek czekolady.

– Odpocznij. Odpocznij... – Dean przygarnął go do siebie, oparł się plecami o ścianę i ułożył tak, że Cas mógł słyszeć bicie jego serca, miarowe i spokojne (w przeciwieństwie do serca omegi, które omal nie wyskoczyło przez gardło). – Jak na kogoś, kto nigdy nie chodził po górach, radzisz sobie imponująco.

– Tak? – mruknął omega, pokonując senność.

– Z czasem będziesz śmigać jak kozica! – Roześmiał się Dean, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

– Będę?

– Zobaczysz.

– Chyba nie _zobaczę_. – Cas ziewnął. – Jestem ślepy, pamiętasz?

– Jesteś pyskaty, uparty, nieposłuszny – wyliczył natychmiast Dean – panikarz i histeryk.

– Za to mam śliczny uśmiech... – Przypomniał sennie Cas, układając się wygodniej na piersi alfy. Znów ziewnął. Bardzo szeroko i głośno.

– Nie powiedziałem, że śliczny... – Zaprotestował Dean. – Tylko, że _dość_ ładny...

– Najpiękniejszy.

– Bardzo ładny najwyżej.

– Naj...pięk...niej...szy – przesylabizował Cas. – Nie wypieraj się.

– Myślałem, że omegi są ciche i pokorne, a nie próżne i łase na komplementy. Chyba trafił mi się wybrakowany egzemplarz.

Cas chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale tylko zamamrotał kłótliwie i całkowicie niezrozumiale. Dean spojrzał na niego. Nie powinien pozwalać mu zasypiać. Powinni się pospieszyć, dogonić watahę, która już pewnie przekroczyła szczyt i zaczęła schodzić kominem do Gardzieli. Ostatnie, najtrudniejsze zejście przed powrotem do domu.

Cas uchylił usta i obślinił mu koszulkę.

– Dobra – zdecydował Dean – możesz ten kwadrans przespać.

Cas zachrapał.


	13. ZŁE SNY O LATANIU

Szumy i szelesty. Las. Cas nastawił uszu, by wsłuchać się w otoczenie. Jego oczy były bezużyteczne, ale przez te lata ślepoty nauczył się _słyszeć_ otaczający świat. I czasem prawie _widział_ , to co słyszał: drzewa. Przestrzeń między drzewami.

Drogę.

Łąkę.

Rzekę.

Innych ludzi.

Niewyraźne, trudne do uchwycenia kontury. Płaszczyzny i krzywizny.

Czasem stukał czubkiem paznokci w zęby i czekał, aż dźwięk wróci do niego. Wtedy wiedział, że pień jest oddalony o kilka kroków lub na wyciągnięcie ręki. Że jest gęsty. Nie tak gęsty jak skała, ale gęstszy niż człowiek. I o wiele bardziej gęsty niż woda. Drzewa pamiętał z dzieciństwa i wiedział, że są raczej wąskie, proste na dole i rozrzedzają się na górze – w miejscach, w których pojawiają się gałęzie i liście a między nimi jest dużo przestrzeni, z której dźwięk czasem nie wraca.

Z biegiem lat wszystkie obrazy zaczęły się zacierać i nawet w snach nie potrafił ich przywołać. Poza złoto-brązową klaczą, na którą patrzył i która również patrzyła na niego. Małego, ciekawskiego szczeniaczka – ostatnie, co zobaczyła w jej krótkim, gwałtownie zakończonym życiu.

Czasem śnił, że klaczy udaje się poderwać i ucieka wilkom. Patrzył wtedy za nią, wstrzymując oddech, ze wszystkich sił chcąc, żeby się jej udało, żeby zęby nie zatopiły się nigdy w jej pęcinach, zadzie i karku, żeby nie udało im się jej powalić, rozedrzeć brzucha, wywlec jelit na piach. I czasem budził się, mając wciąż pod powiekami wyobrażenie jej pięknej, roztańczonej sylwetki znikającej w oddali, w tabunie innych koni. Ocalonej.

Od jakiś dwóch lat sny stały się bardziej niespokojne i mroczne. Klaczy coraz rzadziej udawało się wyrwać i wtedy budził się spocony, oddychając szybko i płytko, jakby to on sam biegł i to jemu nie udało się umknąć. Koszmary o ucieczce powtarzały się tak często, aż stały się rutyną i Cas nie wiedział już, czy nadal śni o klaczy czy o sobie.

Odkąd Dean Winchester go przywłaszczył właściwie nie miewał miłych snów. Nic, tylko ciemny, wrogi las. Pełen bólu. Zębów. Kłów. Obcych głosów. Warknięć i uderzeń. Cas desperacko próbował się z tego lasu wydostać, ale nie potrafił odnaleźć drogi. Biegł przed siebie, zawracał, kręcił się wśród dźwięków, echa, które wracało i wracało, zagęszczając się i sygnalizując, że wokół nie ma już prześwitów, nie ma drogi wyjścia.

Podnosił palce do warg i stukał w zęby coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie, ale wrażenie osaczenia pogłębiało się i wkrótce nie mógł już zrobić nawet kroku. Coś na niego napierało, coś go ściskało, boleśnie, aż prawie nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby się obronić, żeby powstrzymać ból i to wrażenie, że coś go za chwilę wypełni, wbrew jego woli, wciśnie się między jego uda, zacznie rozpychać w nim, w tym delikatnym miejscu, którego nie chciał pokazywać nikomu, wtłaczać w nie, coś zbyt dużego, zbyt stężałego i nieustępliwego, przed czym nie ma się gdzie schować. Paniczny strach zaczął go dusić i wgryzać w niego, w kark, aż poczuł słodkawy, metaliczny zapach własnej krwi, jak wtedy, kiedy alfa zdominował go pierwszy raz, znacząc w każdy możliwy sposób i otaczając butnym fetorem swoich feromonów.

I nagle Cas poczuł, że wszystko się rozstępuje przed nim, rozwiewa i coś go delikatnie unosi, aż poczuł podmuch rześkiego wiatru na twarzy, oczyszczającego płuca i niosącego wytchnienie. Dźwięki rozchodziły się w rzadkim powietrzu, nie napotykając przeszkód i jeśli kiedykolwiek gdzieś w świecie jakiś wilk śnił o lataniu, to był to właśnie on, Cas, ten jeden jedyny wybryk natury z oczami jak niebo, którego nie mógł zobaczyć. Poczuł się tak lekki i wolny, jaki nie był od dawna. Może nigdy. Rozłożył ramiona i dał się porwać... ponieść temu nieprzepartemu pragnieniu wyzwolenia i ucieczki.

Ale wkrótce poczuł niepokój i zaczął kręcić głową w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś dźwięku, echa, które odbiłoby się od czegoś. Czegokolwiek. Poruszył niespokojnie palcami, nie mając czego się schwycić. Kopnął stopami w powietrzu, nie znajdując punktu oparcia. Zamachał ramionami. A co, jeśli nie zdoła wrócić? Jeśli zostanie w tej pustce na zawsze? Bez niczego wokół, tylko on? Zupełnie sam? Może już zawsze będzie tak dryfować, zagubiony… zapomniany… Jak wtedy, gdy odłączył się od rodziny?

Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknęło.

Cas próbował się obrócić, zmienić kierunek, ale wiatr go znosił w nieznane, puste miejsca, coraz dalej i dalej od… _wszystkiego_. A może to nie wiatr znosił go w tym swobodnym locie, tylko Cas _spadał_? Ta nowa, straszna myśl sprawiła, że omega zaczął się trząść i rzucać w popłochu, płaczliwie wołając pomocy, chociaż wiedział, że nikogo innego tu nie ma. Że nikt go nie może usłyszeć.

Nie!

Nieprawda! Nie jest sam! Zawsze ktoś z nim jest... omal się nie zakrztusił, gdy z nadzieją sięgnął do szyi – tam była obroża, smycz – jeśli on jest na jednym końcu, to na drugim będzie _ktoś_! Jo! Ona go złapie! Powie, dokąd zmierzają! pomyślał z westchnieniem ulgi, która rozbłysła jak iskra i natychmiast zgasła, bo obroża zniknęła. _Nie było smyczy_. Nie było nikogo na drugim końcu… Nikogo poza nim w tym bezludnym, martwym przestworze. Nic nie widział. Niczego nie czuł. Nie było żadnych woni w chłodnym prądzie powietrza. Niczego nie dotykał – bo nic go nie otaczało. I Cas zrozumiał, że jego też za chwilę nie będzie. Nie zdoła się utrzymać w takiej pustce, rozpłynie się, rozwieje jak wszystko wokół. Zniknie.

– Nie! NIE! N I E!

– Cicho! To tylko zły sen! Zły sen. – Usłyszał prosto do ucha i uczepił się tego dźwięku z nagłą nadzieją.

Wciągnął powietrze.

Och! Tak, pełne zapachów!

Nawet zatrważający, władczy odór alfy przywitał z ulgą. Chwycił koszulę na piersi Deana i wcisnął w nią nos, wdychając jego zapach zachłannie, na granicy histerii.

– To tylko zły sen – powiedział jeszcze raz alfa, przytrzymując go mocno. Omega skinął głową, mrugając i drżąc, z każdą sekundą, z każdym wdechem wyraźnie spokojniejszy. Alfa pochylił się nad nim, wytarł szorstki od zarostu policzek w delikatną skórę szyi omegi i ugryzł, niezbyt mocno, ale dość, by móc zlizać kilka kropel krwi. Omega zapiszczał z bólu, próbując się osłonić i wcisnąć jak najgłębiej głowę w ramiona.

– Nienawidzę cię! – zawołał i zamachnął się na Deana, ale alfa chwycił go za rękę, wykręcił do tyłu, przerzucił przez kolano i strzelił raz, za to bardzo mocno w tyłek.

– Nie tym tonem! – warknął groźnie. – I nie podnoś na mnie ręki.

Omega nic nie odpowiedział. Żadne słowa i tak by nie przeszły przez ściśnięte nagle gardło.

– Nie rycz. – Dean przywołał omegę do porządku, zanim jeszcze dostrzegł znajome drganie dolnej wargi i szklące się oczy.

Nie powinien pozwalać mu zasypiać. Powinien dać mu kwadrans. _Tylko_ kwadrans. Spojrzał na zegarek. Minęło prawie półtorej godziny. Niech to szlag! _Powinien_ obudzić go wcześniej! Ale omega wyglądał na tak wykończonego i rozpaczliwie potrzebującego wypoczynku... _Powinien_ go obudzić wcześniej. _To był błąd_ , pomyślał. Omegi, bety, samice i szczenięta mogą pozwalać sobie na błędy, ale nie alfy. Alfa nie może popełniać błędów, które mogą słono kosztować. Po to jest alfą. Dlatego jest alfą. To jest jego odpowiedzialność.

Ściągnął koszulę i kazał omedze założyć. Zwykła flanela, ale zawsze dodatkowa ochrona przez chłodnym wiatrem. Pogoda zaczęła się psuć a oni byli wciąż po nawietrznej. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby się wychłodził ten... Mały histeryk. Z naburmuszoną miną zapinał guziki, kiedy Dean jeszcze raz sprawdził jego pasek i wiązanie rzemienia. Wyrzucał sobie, że poszli przez góry. Wataha była na znanym sobie terenie, ale ten mały w ogóle nie miał ani doświadczenia, ani kondycji na taką wyprawę. Nie mieli przygotowania, zabezpieczeń, odpowiednich ubrań i przede wszystkim sprzętu, który umożliwiłyby wciągnięcie tej zestrachanej beksy na szczyt a potem bezpieczne spuszczenie na dół. Teraz miał tylko cztery metry plecionej skóry, która była wystarczająca, żeby beksa nie zgubił się w lesie, ale nie była ani trochę pewnym zabezpieczeniem gdyby się poślizgnął i zaczął spadać w przepaść.

Dean nie spodziewał się, że będzie targać ze sobą taki łup. Omegę. Ślepego.

Nie spodziewał się, że będą musieli iść przez góry – nie taki był plan. Oczywiście, to było zawsze brane pod uwagę jako wyjście awaryjne, z którego w końcu musieli skorzystać, ale nie tak to miało wyglądać. Popatrzył na omegę i wkurzył się. Nie dość, że ryczy, to jeszcze się obraża. I o co?! Dean instynktownie zrobił to, co każdy inny alfa na jego miejscu, aby uspokoić podległego omegę: oznaczył go swoim zapachem i ugryzł dla odnowienia przywłaszczenia. Czy nie tego właśnie oczekuje omega? Oznaczony i przynależny do alfy jest z zasady nietykalny dla innych wilków. Jest częścią osobistego majątku alfy i nikt po niego nie sięgnie, nikt nie zrobi mu krzywdy, nie chcąc ryzykować konfrontacji z alfą. Tak jak nikt nie odważyłby się zaatakować Deana – chyba, że w celu przejęcia władzy w watasze – tak nikt nie ruszyłby jego omegi. To był instynkt. Alfa oznaczał omegę jako swojego a omega powinien poczuć się bezpiecznie, że przynależy i ma opiekę. Czy nie o to chodzi omegom? O opiekę?

Dean był wściekły. Widział, że omega miał zły sen i po obudzeniu omal przykleił się do niego, węsząc nerwowo i chciwie w poszukiwaniu bezpieczeństwa. Co innego Dean mógł mu dać jak nie zapewnienie, że jest pod jego szczególną ochroną? Przecież, do cholery!, nawet nie ugryzł go mocno! Tylko trochę, starając się, żeby kły ledwie drasnęły naskórek - tylko tyle, ile trzeba, żeby zostawić oznaczenie. Feromony z policzków i ślad zębów na karku. Naprawdę minimum. Niemożliwe, żeby to było bolesne. Niech go szlag jasny trafi, miał już dość cackania się z tym mazgajem. A o ten klaps, to już sam do siebie powinien mieć pretensje. Zna zasady: żadnego pyskowania i żadnego podnoszenia ręki na alfę. Właściwie powinien dostać solidne lanie i każdy inny alfa zostawiłby mu raczej tyłek w proszku niż skończył na jednym klapsie. Nawet się porządnie nie zamachnął. Wiedział, że ma ciężką rękę i nie chciał naprawdę skrzywdzić omegi. Nawet się, kurwa, nie zamachnął! To był mały klaps... Dean przetarł twarz, wyrzucając z siebie pełen złości, niecierpliwy warkot, który sprawił, że Cas podskoczył w przestrachu.

 _Miało być inaczej._ Dean spodziewał się po ślepym, drobnym omedze całkowitej uległości i bezdyskusyjnego posłuszeństwa. Pokory. Niesprawiania problemów. Pyskowanie i próby uderzenia alfy, rzucanie w niego smyczą, kamieniami, uciekanie przed nim... Lista przewinień omegi była długa i rosła z każdym dniem, z każdą godziną. _Nie, nie tak to miało wyglądać._ Dean przez chwilę pożałował, że zabrał omegę od szeryf Mills. Niech by się ona teraz bawiła w niańkę i znosiła humory i kaprysy tego przeklętego rebelianta!

\- Nie becz. Nic ci nie zrobiłem! - powiedział szorstko. - Jeszcze. - Ostrzegł.

Cas otworzył buzię, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przytomnie ugryzł się w język.

\- Nadal mnie nienawidzisz?

Cas zacisnął wargi w wąską kreseczkę i odwrócił się na tyle, na ile pozwalała szerokość półki. Dean podniósł brwi i przewrócił oczami. Co za diabeł go podkusił, żeby przywłaszczył tego szczeniaka? Chyba miał zaćmienie umysłu! Udar. Odbiło mu. A Sammy go ostrzegał, żeby tego nie robił. Sammy próbował go powstrzymać. Trzeba go było posłuchać!, do cholery - wyrzucał sobie, patrząc na omegę. - Jego własna rodzina go nie chciała. Nie troszczyła się o niego. Ze wszystkich bezwartościowych omeg ten tutaj był zdecydowanie na samym dnie i zamiast cieszyć się, że _cudem_ znalazł alfę, który w ogóle go chce, który przysposobił go do nowej, silnej rodziny ten jeszcze stroi fochy! - Dean sapnął z niedowierzaniem. - Dał mu więcej niż omega mógł oczekiwać. Niż mógł marzyć.

Mógł go tylko zerżnąć, ulżyć sobie, zaliczyć i porzucić, nie martwiąc się choćby przez chwilę, co się z nim potem stanie. Przeżyje czy zginie. Mógł go wcale nie oznaczać. Zabrać i - wiedział, że tak robiły niektóre watahy - trzymać w jednym celu. Nie brać na wyłączność, ale udostępniać wszystkim innym chętnym wilkom. Trzymać przez jakiś czas blisko watahy, na obrzeżach, używając takiego nieoznaczonego omegi dowolnie, kiedy i jak się chce, a gdy się znudzi albo sprawia za dużo problemów po prostu zostawia się takiego. Odpędza, bo większość omeg woli znane _niewygody_ niż nieznaną tułaczkę i robi wszystko by je zatrzymano. Wlecze się, próbując nadążyć za watahą. Prosi i przymila się, żebrząc. O jedzenie. O ochronę.

Po świecie włóczyło się sporo omeg bez właścicieli, bez opieki. Godne pożałowania istoty, niezdolne zadbać o siebie, przechodzące z rąk do rąk, coraz bardziej zniszczone, zdesperowane, wygłodzone i upodlone w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek przystani, jakiejkolwiek złudy stabilizacji i chwilowego schronienia. Przynależności. Pana.

A ten tu mały niewdzięcznik został _uczciwie_ oznaczony i ma _jednego_ właściciela. Silnego, zaradnego i opiekuńczego - jak mógł o sobie myśleć Dean bez fałszywej skromności, o czym świadczyła liczna i zadowolona z jego przywództwa wataha. Ma w perspektywie wygodny dom, bezpieczne, zasobne życie i jedyny obowiązek: być, do jasnej cholery, omegą! Sobą! Cichym, posłusznym stworzeniem, które robi, co mu się powie! Omega nie musi się niczym martwić, niczego planować, niczym ryzykować. O wszystkim co go dotyczy decyduje alfa i to on się martwi, to on planuje i to on dba, żeby omega był...

 

...szczęśliwy.

Dean popatrzył na głowę omegi, z ciemnymi włosami tarmoszonymi przez wiatr. Odwrócony od niego, pochylony, idealnie odsłaniał nagi kark i Dean nagle wcisnął nos w to miejsce pod włosami, polizał skórę, pod którą tak łatwo było wyczuć drobne kręgi. Wystarczyłoby lekko zacisnąć szczęki, żeby je skruszyć. Zmiażdżyć, przerwać rdzeń. Dean wiedział, że by potrafił. Zaborczym gestem wsunął dłoń pod ramię omegi, oparł na brzuchu i przycisnął go do siebie, jednocześnie napierając ustami na jego szyję. Nie gryzł. Tylko polizał. Przesunął wargami.

\- Nie becz... - powiedział bardzo cicho, bardzo miękko, tonem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie używał. Do nikogo. - Nie gniewam się. Nie musisz się bać.

\- Bo mnie ugryzłeś... - Omega pociągnął nosem, usilnie starając się nie chlipać. Nie dlatego, że alfa mu zabronił. Chciał pokazać alfie, że wcale się go nie boi, co w ogóle nie było prawdą. Dlatego było takie trudne. Ale omega bardzo się starał.

\- I?

Omega nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Odwrócił się i Dean mógł zobaczyć jego zdziwione, załzawione oczy, które obtarł wierzchem dłoni, zostawiając na policzkach i skroniach ciemniejsze smugi brudu, piasku z wietrzejących skał.

\- I bolało.

Dean roześmiał się nagle a za chwilę gwałtownie urwał, starając się zdusić w sobie chichot, na widok zdecydowanej urazy w niewidomych oczach omegi.

\- Bolało? - Powtórzył, wkładając naprawdę wiele wysiłku, żeby nie brzmieć jak: _a co ty, mały, wiesz o bólu?_   _Byłeś kiedyś na polowaniu? Widziałeś rozrywane gardło jelenia trzylatka? Walczyłeś z bestiami starszymi i groźniejszymi niż jelenie, niedźwiedzie i inne wilki? Stałeś kiedyś we krwi, jeszcze gorącej, prosto z tętnic takiego potwora, skąpany_ cały _ _,__ _od stóp do głów?_

Omega nie mógł zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy, ale jakby usłyszał jego myśli, wspomnienia, bo dopowiedział prawie bezgłośnie:

\- Boję się, że mnie zagryziesz. Na śmierć.

Dean zamrugał.

\- O. Och... - westchnął. - O! - Nagłe podejrzenie zaświtało mu w głowie. - Uhm... Czy ty właściwie wiesz, co to znaczy kiedy cię oznaczam? Gryzę? - Sprecyzował. - W kark?

Omega wzruszył ramionami.

\- Karcisz? Za karę mnie gryziesz. Bo jestem nieposłuszny. - Wyjaśnił. - Bijesz. Żebym był posłuszny i żebym nie protestował kiedy mnie... - zaczerwienił się jak burak, ale dzielnie dokończył - ...kryjesz. I wtedy... boję się. Że mnie zabijesz. Bo jesteś taki wściekły. I zły.

\- Uhm... - Dean pomyślał, że to trochę tłumaczy zachowanie omegi. I że po powrocie do domu czeka ich długa i raczej trudna rozmowa. Którą chętnie odłoży, bo teraz kompletnie nie wiedziałby od czego zacząć. I że rodzina omegi najwyraźniej niewiele go nauczyła o sprawach, które omega w jego wieku powinien rozumieć. - Nie zabiję. Na pewno. Przyrzekam.

Wziął dłoń omegi i położył sobie na sercu, żeby podkreślić wagę tego oświadczenia i żeby omega go poczuł - skoro nie może go widzieć.

\- Przyrzekam. Nie zabiję cię.

\- Ja to zrobię! - warknął ktoś z dołu i nim się obaj zorientowali w sytuacji, omega pofrunął w przepaść, rozkładając nogi i ręce, dokładnie jak w swoim śnie.

 


	14. DWA KOŃCE SMYCZY

Dean zdążył tylko zobaczyć jak Cas spada. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby go złapać, co prawie mu się udało, ale ciężar omegi pociągnął go za sobą i alfa musiał przekierować całą uwagę na utrzymanie się przy ścianie. Jeśli odpadnie on, odpadnie też omega. Dean był jedyną szansą dla nich obu.

Pozwolił palcom ześlizgnąć się z ubrania omegi i zacisnąć na ostatnim szczeblu drabinki, po której tak niedawno się wspinali z wielkim wysiłkiem. Jednocześnie kątem oka dostrzegł tego śliskiego typa znad rzeki, jednego z watahy Uriela. Młodziak, ale wyjątkowo wredny z pyska i najwyraźniej zdeterminowany, żeby dopaść Casa. Za nim było jeszcze dwóch wilków, mocno uchwyconych łańcuchów. _Trzech na jednego?_ _Miodnie_ , pomyślał, odsłaniając zęby. _Chodźcie do tatusia._

Zręczny kopniak prawie oderwał młodziaka od ściany, ale Dean zdał sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że ciężar omegi znacznie utrudni mu mobilność. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył go wiszącego głową w dół, próbującego złapać smycz i spionizować się, ale przy tym szarpiącego się i spanikowanego na tyle, że tylko pogarszał swoją i Deana sytuację. Naprężenia rzemienia mogły łatwo pociągnąć ich obu w przepaść, a jeśli omega miał pecha – rzemień mógł pęknąć w każdej chwili i omega poleciałby na kamieniste dno wąwozu. To, co powinien zrobić, to przestać się rzucać i dać sobie pomóc w pierwszej możliwej chwili.

Oczywiście Dean nie wierzył, że omega był na tyle bystry. Może zresztą nie chodziło o bystrość. Dean naprawdę nie uważał go za _bardzo_ tępego, jak na omegę (omegi, z tego co o nich wiedział, były zwykle dość… _powolne._ Z natury), ale ten chłopak był jednym kłębkiem nerwów, nie miał żadnego doświadczenia i nie wiedział, jak się zachować w takich sytuacjach. W różnych sytuacjach. We _wszystkich_ sytuacjach, co było _naprawdę_ irytujące - Dean mimowolnie westchnął. - I słodkie.

Kolejne kopnięcie. Ryk wściekłości uderzonego wilka. Tamci dwaj próbujący się przepchnąć do nich i pomóc kompanowi, ale ściana i łańcuchy nie pozostawiały im zbyt wiele pola manewru. Najwyraźniej też nie mieli zbyt wiele doświadczenia. To byli chyba jacyś nizinni frajerzy.

Dean znów spojrzał na omegę. Pewnie nawet nie wie, co się właściwie stało. Nie widzi. Stracił oparcie. Wisi głową w dół nad przepaścią. Nie ma czego się złapać. Może się uderzył o skałę? Nawet będąc w uprzęży spinaczkowej mógł przy takim upadku doznać kontuzji, co dopiero na zwykłym pasku i smyczy… Dean nagle poczuł lęk. Omega jest zmęczony. Dopiero co się obudził i dopiero co został ukarany. Nie ufa swojemu alfie. Na pewno wpadł w panikę. Dean ocenił różnicę odległości między nimi – Cas był za nisko, żeby go dosięgnąć i uspokoić. Dean nienawidził tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek, ale musiał przyznać: Cas był teraz zdany tylko na siebie.

 

* * *

 

Cas w jednej chwili trzymał dłoń na piersi Deana Winchestera, czując pod palcami miękką fakturę spranej bawełny T-shirtu i ciepło promieniujące z mięśni alfy, a w drugiej nie trzymał się już niczego, leciał w dół i chyba nie zdążył krzyknąć, a jeśli nawet to nie zarejestrował tego, zbyt przerażony i zaskoczony tym, co się działo. Nagłe szarpnięcie omal nie przerwało go na pół. Ból w plecach dźgnął go jak nóż. Cas pomyślał, że chyba właśnie umarł. Nie mógł się ruszyć, nie czuł rąk i nóg i nie mógł złapać tchu.

_Dean_

_  
_ _...pomóż_

_...pomóż_

Cas poczuł wiatr na twarzy, jak w swoim śnie. Nic więcej, żadnych woni, żadnych dźwięków, tylko wiatr.

_Dean_

_...nie_

_...zostawiaj mnie_

_...tu_

Ale Dean nie pomógł.

Cas nie był rozczarowany. Był głupi, jeśli choć przez chwilę liczył, że alfa mu pomoże. _Jesteś głupi_!, skarcił się w myślach i może nawet powiedział to na głos:

 _-_ Głupi omega. Uwierzyłeś temu alfie? Myślisz, że o ciebie dba? To jesteś NAPRAWDĘ głupi.

Nagle wszystko wróciło: dźwięki i zapachy i poczucie nieznośnego ciężaru w piersiach, ale przynajmniej znów mógł odetchnąć. Głowa go bolała. I plecy. Wszystko, ale głównie głowa i plecy. I strasznie się wszystko kręciło, w środku w nim, aż czuł mdłości, i na zewnątrz wszystko wirowało, cały świat. Cas zrozumiał, że spadł. Że wisi na smyczy, która kołysze się nad nim i szarpie.

Dean mógłby przestać się ruszać i pozwolić mu przynajmniej złapać za tę część smyczy, którą przywiązał do paska. Wtedy Cas mógłby podciągnąć się i nie wisieć głową w dół. Starał się ją złapać, ale za każdym razem, kiedy już miał ją w palcach, nagłe szarpnięcie wyrywało mu ją z rąk. Ból pleców był nieznośny, ale przynajmniej czuł wszystko. Ręce i nogi. Nogi zwłaszcza, kiedy machał nimi, próbując znaleźć jakąś stabilną pozycję. Kilka razy bujanie smyczy spowodowało, że obił się o ścianę. Dwa razy barkiem, kilka razy biodrem i nogami i co najmniej raz głową.

Cas rozumiał, że powinien spróbować przestać się ruszać, ale jak to zrobić? Zdążył już wsłuchać się w dźwięki na tyle, żeby zorientować się, że wisi w pobliżu ściany, ale nie tuż przy niej. Echo pomogło jego umysłowi wyobrazić sobie otoczenie: ściana, bardziej odchylona w dół, gdzie miał głowę, na tyle daleka aby nie móc łatwo jej sięgnąć, ale dość bliska, by w nią uderzać w rytm kołysania się rzemienia. Pod nim przepaść. Nad nim znajome głosy. Warczenie. Groźne dźwięki. Walka.

A więc jego wataha dogoniła ich i zaatakowali Deana. Ich obu. Rozpoznał głos Phehiljaha. To on go pociągnął w dół. Oderwał od ściany. Któż inny. Phehiljah, ten podstępny, zapchlony kundel.

Cas starał się nie ulegać lękowi. Niech oni walczą. Niech się pozagryzają, nie obchodzi go to. Teraz musi się zatroszczyć o siebie. Nikt się o niego nie zatroszczy. Tylko on sam. Tylko on.

Musi się jakoś uwolnić od smyczy. Od Deana. _Jak? Co robić?, s_ próbował odetchnąć, zebrać myśli. Podniósł dłoń do ust i odruchowo zaczął stukać palcami w zęby. To go zawsze uspokajało. Lokalizowanie dźwięków, które do niego wracały pomagało mu się zorientować w przestrzeni i nie czuł się już taki ślepy, taki zagubiony i zdany na łaskę innych. Łaskę, ktora często zamieniała się w prześladowanie. Wyzwiska. Wyśmiewanie. Przemoc. Okrucieństwo.

Był przestraszony, ale coś do niego dotarło: nie chciał umrzeć. Mimo wszystkich rzeczy, które się wydarzyły, nie chciał. Tyle przeszedł. Wytrzymał tyle gwałtów i bicia i gryzienia – nie po to, żeby _teraz_ umrzeć. Przecież udało mu się kilka dni temu nakłonić alfę, żeby pozwolił mu odejść. Ten jeden dzień wolności - który prawie w całości przespał – ten jeden dzień był dowodem na to, że nie jest skazany na wybór między niewolą a śmiercią. Ten jeden dzień mógł się powtórzyć, jeśli tylko zdoła zapanować nad tą smyczą.

Jeszcze jednym wysiłkiem ramion uczepił się smyczy i tym razem zdołał jej nie puścić. Napiął mięśnie i krzycząc z wysiłku podciągnął się. Oplątał nogę wokół naprężonego rzemienia a druga nagle znalazła podparcie o ścianę i Cas – nie rozumiejąc co robi, ale wkładając w to ostatnie siły – odepchnął się i nagle… trzymał się prawie prosto. Trzymał rzemień obiema dłońmi. Załkał i roześmiał się jednocześnie.

_ZROBIŁEM TO!_

_ZROBIŁEM!_

_DEAN!_

Gdyby mógł, podskoczyłby z emocji. Bardzo chciał, żeby alfa go teraz zobaczył. Żeby zobaczył, jak sobie omega sam poradził. Sam. Bez niczyjej pomocy, a już zwłaszcza jego. Alfy. Chciał mu powiedzieć: _widzisz, poradziłem sobie, nie potrzebuję cię. Nie musisz kłamać, że mnie ochronisz, kiedy naprawdę nic dla mnie nie robisz. Sam sobie poradziłem._

I wtedy poczuł, że coś go ciągnie do góry, za rzemień, poczuł na sobie ręce i już nie wisiał nad przepaścią, tylko stał, na skale i ktoś wciskał mu łańcuch w dłonie. Zimny, znajomy metal, o wiele solidniejszy niż smycz, którą wypuścił z ulgą. Zdecydowanie wolał trzymać się łańcucha. Wąski występ skalny, na którym wcześniej się ślizgał i uważał, że zaraz z niego spadnie – nagle okazał się szerokim podestem, pozwalającym wygodnie stanąć, mocnym i pewnym, bo z litej skały.

Cas przycisnął czoło do ściany i odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Krwawisz.

Cas nie dotknął skroni, żeby sprawdzić. Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu i nagle zakręcił głową, nasłuchując.

– Dean?

– Jestem tu. Nic nie rób. Nie denerwuj się. Wszystko będzie okay – powiedział z pewnej oddali. Cas przełknął ślinę. Kolejne kłamstwo alfy. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić. Zacisnął ręce na łańcuchu i odwrócił się do wilka, który go trzymał.

– Gdzie Gabriel?

\- Twój alfa ci nie powiedział? Och. Przykro mi, że to ja muszę ci przekazać... Nie żyje. Padł nad rzeką. On i Balthazar. – Poinformował Phehiljah i Cas mógłby przysiąc, że się przy tym uśmiechał. – Ten wariat ze strzelbą naładował ich obu srebrem. Przyjaźniliście się kiedyś.

– Dość. – Przerwał Zachariasz. – Winchester. Chyba czas pomówić o złocie.

\- O złocie? – spytał spokojnie Dean Winchester.

\- Chcemy je. Puścimy was wolno, ciebie i tego twojego chłopczyka. Chyba jesteś wart kilka worków złota dla swojej watahy?

\- Chyba jestem – powiedział Dean, cedząc słowa. – Wolałbym, żeby _twój_ chłopczyk nie tykał _mojego_ chłopczyka.

\- Ej! – wrzasnął Phehiljah, ale Zachariasz kazał mu się zamknąć.

\- Nic mu nie zrobi. To kuzyni.

\- Tym bardziej mnie obrzydza, jak go dotyka ta śliska gnida.

\- Ty!... – Cas poczuł szarpnięcie i znów by spadł, gdy Phehiljah rzucił się do Winchestera, ale Zachariasz chwycił go i brutalnie usadził.

\- Cofnij się – warknął. Położył rękę na karku omegi i zmusił do zrobienia kilku kroków. – Ty też. Tam, no już!

Cas zrozumiał, że kazali mu się oddalić od alfy i poczuł niepokój, że jest w potrzasku między Phehiljahem, Zachariaszem i Deanem. Ścisnął łańcuch, chowając głowę w ramionach i stojąc przy ścianie tak, że nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. Przestawiali go między sobą, jakby był rzeczą. Nie podobało mu się to. I nie podobało mu się, że Balthazar nie żyje. I Gabriel. I że Dean mu nie powiedział.

\- Mały jest zmęczony. Pozwól mu wejść na półkę i odpocząć. – Zaproponował spokojnie alfa Winchester. – Zanim zjawią się moi z plecakami może minąć trochę czasu.

\- Nie. - Zachariasz był stanowczy.

\- Myślę, że nie wytrzyma długo. Raz już dziś _prawie_ spadł i raz spadł _naprawdę_. Jest wykończony. Pozwól mu odpocząć. Przecież nie ucieknie.

Zachariasz rozważał to kilka sekund.

\- Okay. - Zgodził się wreszcie. - Ale Phehiljah pójdzie z nim.

\- Nie.

\- To nie.

Cisza trwała dłuższy moment i tym razem Winchester ustąpił.

\- Okay, ale będę mieć na niego oko.

\- Nie inaczej. – Zgodził się Zachariasz. Zawsze postrzegał siebie jak człowieka interesu. Omega nie był nic wart, ale jeśli Dean chciał, żeby mu okazać pewne względy, cóż, Zachariasz nie byłby od tego, by potraktować omegę jak ewentualną kartę przetargową. Najwyraźniej ten Winchester miał do niego jakąś słabość. Ustąpienie mu w tej drobnostce nie stwarzało zadnego zagrożenia a mogło alfę usposobić bardziej... pokojowo. Zachariasz nie potrzebował rozlewu krwi. To nie był ich teren. To nie był ich najlepszy dzień i prawdę mówiąc, mieli niespodziewanie dużo szczęścia zyskując tę niewielką przewagę. A w perspektywie: złoto. To było najważniejsze. To był ich cel. Złoto.

Tylk ono się teraz liczy.

Jeśli Winchester chce położyć omegę spać, Zachariasz nie miał z tym problemu.

Jeśli Winchester zażąda, żeby Zachariasz oddał mu Phehiljaha, do zabicia, do zerżnięcia, czy do obu tych rzeczy w dowolnej kolejności - Zachariasz również nie będzie miał obiekcji. O ile na koniec dnia Zachariasz odejdzie ze złotem - mógł wykazać elastyczność.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest naprawdę krótki, bo pisany na szybko, ale jeśli dobrze pójdzie to jeszcze dziś ok. 22,00 wrzucę kolejny! :)


	15. JEDEN KROK W PRZÓD, DWA W TYŁ

Dean zacisnął szczęki, kiedy Phehiljah z pomocą drugiego wilka wyciągnął Casa. Chłopak trząsł się ze zmęczenia i może z ulgi, kiedy postawił stopę na twardym gruncie. Chwycił łańcuch kurczowo, przyciskając się do ściany na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Z rany nad łukiem brwiowym i na skroni sączyła się krew, którą wytarł rękawem, jakby ocierał pot. Oddychał ciężko i pachniał... wyczerpaniem.

Nie powinien pozwolić mu spać. Gdyby zrobili tylko kwadrans przerwy a nie półtorej godziny ci trzej bandyci nie dogoniliby ich. Dean przeklął w myślach. To wszystko jego wina. Dał się podejść. Zaskoczyć. Naraził ich obu, siebie i małego histeryka. Zacisnął pięści. Malec na pewno się potłukł. Rany na głowie nie wyglądały na poważne, ale mogły być: wstrząs mózgu, krwawienie do wnętrza czaszki... Od tego można umrzeć. Widział już większych chojraków, charakterne i twarde bety, które po niezłym łomocie szły do baru, wypijały kilka kolejek, żartując i podrywając kelnerki a potem nagle krew im szła nosem, kilka stuknięć obcasami w konwulsjach, przewrócony stołek i następna kolejka szła już akonto stypy.

Dean czujnie obserwował omegę. Kiedy ustawiał się na gzymsie skalnym krzywił się i przechylał dziwnie, jakby bardzo bolały go plecy i Dean poczuł kwaśny smak w ustach. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, że zawiódł. Jeśli nie potrafi zadbać o to, co do niego należy, może to łatwo stracić. A on nie chciał tracić omegi.

Wszystko szło nie tak. Cała ta cholerna wyprawa poszła nie tak jak planował. Wszystko rozlazło się w momencie, w którym go zobaczył, z tymi niebieskimi oczami, stojącego przez cały wieczór pokornie w kącie, z butelką taniego piwa imbirowego, które kupuje się babom w ciąży i szczeniętom. Dean pamiętał, jak obserwował go i węszył, wyłuskując jego zapach spośród zapachów innych wilków.

Zapach przestraszonego omegi, ogłuszonego hałasem i miejscem, w którym nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Jego wataha nie posadziła go między sobą, przy stole i Dean przez chwilę bał się, że to jedna z tych nieoznaczonych omeg, które świadczą wszelkie usługi komukolwiek kto się nawinie, włócząc się za watahami, napraszając, ale z ulgą zorientował się, że on jest ich, z rodziny.

Potem w lesie wyśledził tę watahę i dokładnie go obwąchał. Omega nie pachniał nikim szczególnym. Nie pachniał innym wilkiem. Kryciem. Cudzym nasieniem. Dean chciał go mieć już w tamtym momencie, w barze, kiedy zobaczył go pierwszy raz i wziąłby go nawet jeśli by był jedną z tych kurewek, sprzedających się za chwilową ochronę i trochę jedzenia. Ale fakt, że omega okazał się nieruszany rozbudził pragnienie alfy, by zatrzymać go na dłużej. By go przywłaszczyć.

Nie przeszkadzało mu, że omega nie widzi. Omegi nie wypuszczają się na polowania, nie są zwiadowcami, nie tropią, nie walczą. Nie muszą widzieć. Omega nie był mu potrzebny do niczego w watasze. Chciał go tylko po to, żeby go mieć – jak się ma piękny przedmiot.

Oczywiście, że chciał go używać. Dean nie czuł potrzeby, żeby swoje żądze rozbierać na kawałki, segregować, nazywać i porządkować zgodnie z medycznymi teoriami. Wystarczyło, że mu stawał na widok tego chłopca jak nigdy na widok nikogo. Był z wieloma wilkami: betami, alfami, mężczyznami i kobietami, próbował różnych rzeczy, spełniał swoje i cudze pragnienia, ale nic nie podniecało go tak, jak świadomość, że w pełni panuje nad partnerem. Że bierze wszystko, bezwarunkowo, bez żadnych ograniczeń. I właśnie tak chciał brać tego wilczka o oczach, które nie widziały, ale uwodziły. Chciał go mieć całkowicie, kompletnie, w każdym wymiarze. Chciał robić z nim co chce i kiedy chce, nie pytając o zgodę i nie martwiąc się, czy omedze się to podoba. Chciał pokryć jego delikatne ciało śladami tego posiadania, żeby każdy wiedział, od jednego spojrzenia jak bardzo omega do niego należy. Chciał być dla omegi wszystkim. Jedynym i najważniejszym - po Pierwszym Wilku - panem i władcą absolutnym. Chciał go regularnie napełniać spermą, nacierać swoim zapachem, trzymać pod ręką, mieć na każde skinienie i czuć, że omega jest mu całkowicie oddany, posłuszny, uległy. Ufny.

Wdzięczny.

Nie był. Cholera!

 _Nie ufał mu, nie był posłuszny, nie był uległy i na pewno, do stu diabłów, nie był wdzięczny_!, pomyślał Dean na poły ze złością, na poły... z rozbawieniem. Był irytującą beksą, istną królową dramatu. Te histerie, płacze, myśli samobójcze, wielokrotnie wykrzyczane w twarz: nienawidzę cię, rzucanie kamieniami i próby bicia alfy, chociaż miał świadomość, że dostanie za to lanie – wywoływały w Deanie najpierw złość, ale teraz na swój sposób...

...polubił to. Nigdy by się nie przyznał nikomu, nawet Sammy’emu – a jemu przyznawał się do wszystkiego, to był jego brat krwi i najwierniejszy przyjaciel – że omega wzbudzał w nim coś więcej niż pożądanie. Niż terytorialne poczucie własności. Niż chęć złamania go i wytresowania dokładnie tak, jak tresuje się omegi, aby spełniały wszelkie życzenia i fantazje swoich właścicieli bez względu na to, co same myślą i czują (o ile jakiś alfa w ogóle kiedyś zastanawiał się nad tym, że jego omega myśli i czuje).

Dean patrzył na Casa, jak wspina się pod nadzorem Phehiljaha na drabinkę i sadowi na półce, na której spał jeszcze godzinę temu. Odkąd Phehiljah go wyciągnął Cas ani razu nie spojrzał na swojego alfę, chociaż raz go zawołał po imieniu i zlokalizował po głosie. Dean nagle poczuł, że coś się zmieniło.

Cas zasypiając na jego piersi - zmęczony, ale spokojny - przez moment nawet się przekomarzał, przypominając, że Dean powiedział mu wcześniej, że _ma najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie_ (prawienie omedze komplementów to była chwila dziwnej słabości, której Dean nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sam przed sobą niczym innym, niż chorobą wysokościową i niedotlenieniem mózgu). Jeśli w ich relacjach następował jakiś progres, to ten moment był dużym krokiem naprzód. Omega nigdy nie czuł się przy nim równie swobodnie i Dean niechętnie przyznał, że był w tym... _okay, wkurzający. Pociągający. Wkurzająco-pociągający. Apetyczny. Uhgrrrr... WKURZAJĄCY!_

 _s ł o d k i_ *

Ale teraz Dean czuł, jakby niespodziewanie się cofnęli i to więcej niż o krok. Cas minął go z pochyloną głową i twarzą bez wyrazu, chłodny i zamknięty w sobie, jakby...

...miał o coś żal.

Dean prawie się zagotował widząc, że Phehiljah podąża za nim i siada obok, ramię w ramię, kolano w kolano. Ten wredny, oślizgły skurwysynek wywoływał w nim mdłości. _Zabiję cię_ , poprzysiągł mu w duchu. _Jak tylko wydostanę omegę z tej opresji i odeślę bezpiecznie w dolinę, zajmę się tobą, ty gnido._

Tymczasem czekali na Sama i plecaki, w których Zachariasz spodziewał się znaleźć złoto.

Dean zaczął nucić pod nosem _Highway to hell_.

 

* * *

 

* _Okay, notatka do zapamiętania: nigdy nie mówić tego na głos i nigdy więcej nawet o tym nie myśleć. Omega nie jest słodki (cholera, znowu to słowo??). Jest... uhm... do zerżnięcia. O! Właśnie tak. Ma jędrny tyłek, ciasny wjazd i chociaż w ogóle nie umie ssać, to instynktownie wszystko połyka. Duży plus. Właśnie. To można powiedzieć o omedze.  Nie to, że jest słodki. Definitywnie nie to, że jest słodki. Okay, to już trzeci raz pod rząd. Jeszcze raz i powinienem sam sobie założyć smycz. Różową_ , pomyślał Dean ze złością.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny krótki, ale mam ostatnio trochę mało czasu. Postaram się podgonić w weekend! Pozdrawiam wszystkich i proszę o komentarze! :) One dają mi paliwo do pisania! :)


	16. WSZYSTKO ZA ZŁOTO

_Alfa kłamie. Nieustannie_ , pomyślał Cas, wspinając się na drabinkę. Zachariasz zażądał złota i Dean Winchester powiedział mu, że je dostanie. A przecież Cas dobrze pamiętał, że Dean kazał wszystkim opróżnić plecaki i złoto spadło w przepaść. Wataha nie ma złota. _Alfa kłamie._

Co zamierza zrobić, kiedy zjawi się Sam i reszta, z plecakami, w których nie będzie złota? Cas ostrożnie podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął nogi ramionami, kuląc się z chłodu, pomimo ciepłej, flanelowej koszuli, którą dostał od alfy. Wiatr się wzmógł, powietrze pachniało zbliżającym się deszczem a w oddali przetoczył się głuchy pomruk, zwiastujący burzę. Cas zawsze bał się burzy i deszczu. W takim powietrzu dźwięki inaczej się rozchodziły i tracił orientację. Grzmoty gwałtownie uderzały we wrażliwe bębenki słuchowe i omega czasem aż przysiadał ze strachu, wywołując nierzadko salwy śmiechu swoich braci. Gabriel uwielbiał kpić z niego w takich momentach.

Cas wciąż nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości, że Gabriel… Nie żyje? Niemożliwe. Ze wszystkich wilków w swojej watasze to właśnie Gabriel był tym najsprytniejszym, który potrafił się wywinąć ze wszystkich kłopotów. Cas nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak skończył. Nad rzeką, w tym głupim lesie. Od srebrnej kuli. Zastrzelił go ten człowiek, który zjawił się z panią szeryf. Jego i Balthazara. Życie było niesprawiedliwe. Czemu nie trafił Phehiljaha? Albo Zachariasza? Oni zasługiwali. Zasługiwali bardziej niż Gabe. Nawet jeśli się wyśmiewał. Bo czasem był dobry. I czasem te jego żarty tak rozbawiały watahę i odwracały uwagę, że kończyło się na śmiechu zamiast na biciu.

Phehiljah siedział obok i śmierdział gorzej niż Alfa. Cas wcisnął nos w rękaw. Wolał zapach kłamczucha niż tego… tego… kundla! Cas zatrząsnął się ze zdenerwowania. Phehiljah zawsze był najgorszy dla niego. Zabrał mu plecak! Okradł go. Ukradł mu jedyną rzecz, która naprawdę kiedykolwiek należała do omegi. Phehiljah ani Uriel nie mieli prawa mu zabierać plecaka. Nie dostał go od żadnego z nich! Dostał go od alfy Deana i to był jego plecak! Miał w nim mnóstwo rzeczy i wszystkie należały do niego: koc, słodycze, miód.

 _Miód_.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Zgłodniał. Bardzo zgłodniał, aż go rozbolał żołądek. Zjadłby batonik! Cas lubił zwłaszcza te z miękkim, trochę ciągnącym się nadzieniem. Sam powiedział, że są karmelowe. To ładne słowo. Karmel. Brzmi dokładnie tak jak smakuje: słodko. Pysznie. Właściwie to od dzieciństwa, kiedy stracił wzrok, nikt nie dawał mu batoników. Praktycznie zapomniał, że istnieją takie dobre rzeczy do jedzenia jak słodycze. Jego wataha go nie głodziła, nie. Co to to nie. Nie mógł się skarżyć. Nie jadał do syta, bo jego talerz napełniano w ostatniej kolejności i nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy, by rozpieszczać go smakołykami... Ale rozumiał to. Nie miał żalu. Słodycze nie są najważniejsze. Dostawał tyle, ile trzeba.

 _Jejku, jak w brzuchu burczy_!, zawstydził się, że Phehiljah to słyszy. Och, zjadłby teraz batonik! Albo takie gorące mięso, jak wtedy, co Dean zarządził polowanie, żeby omega mógł zjeść coś ciepłego. Tak powiedział, dokładnie tak: z _atrzymałem watahę, bo zasnąłeś. Zatrzymałem ich na nieplanowany postój, żebyś mógł się wyspać. Kazałem upolować sarnę i upiec, żebyś mógł zjeść coś ciepłego._ Cas zapamiętał wszystko, co do jednego słowa. Dean dawał mu batoniki i czekoladę i mięso. Cas nigdy przy nim nie był głodny.

A gdyby zapytał, czy Dean ma coś jeszcze do jedzenia? Może Dean znalazłby dla niego jakiś batonik? W kieszeni? Może ma? Może go zapytać...

Nie! Nie chce nic od tego kłamczucha. Przez niego omal nie spadł i nie umarł w tych górach! To wszystko jego wina. To, że Casa teraz bolą plecy i głowa, że leciała mu krew, że siedzi teraz z tym głupim, podłym Phehiljahem, głodny i nasłuchuje burzy... I że źle się czuje. Wszystko jego wina! Dean powinien go zostawić z panią szeryf. Pani szeryf powiedziała, że mu pomoże, że się nim zajmie. Cas by wolał być z nią, niż z Deanem, który tylko kłamie. A teraz, kiedy Zachariasz odkryje kolejne jego oszustwo: że nie ma żadnego złota?

Cas nie będzie już nigdy więcej potrzebował żadnych batoników.

Ciekawe, co alfa na to? Obiecał, że omega będzie z nim bezpieczny. Kłamczuch! Wstrętny kłamczuch!

– Znów cię krył? – spytał cicho Phehiljah, przyglądając się szyi omegi. – Cuchniesz nim na milę.

Cas skulił się jeszcze ciaśniej, starając się odgrodzić od niego, nie tylko od zapachu, ale też od głosu. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Phehiljahem o niczym, a już na pewno nie o tym, czy alfa go krył czy nie.

– Tylko to z tobą robi, co? – Phehiljah przysunął się bliżej a jego szept owionął gorącem szyję omegi, wzbudzając nieprzyjemny dreszcz. – Tylko po to cię ciągnie ze sobą. Ale co zrobi, jak mu się już znudzisz? Wypędzi, zobaczysz. To nie potrwa długo. Chwilowy kaprys, żeby się zabawić z omegą takim jak ty. Dziwolągiem. – Śmiech Phehiljaha był lepki i odstręczający. – Piękny Winchester chce rżnąć potworka. Dla odmiany.

Cas zacisnął powieki. Czemu ten Phehiljah się nie zamknie? Niech się zamknie!

– No, co? – Ciągnął Phehiljah, nie zrażając się milczeniem omegi. – Nie wiesz, jak on wygląda? Powiedzieć ci? Jest… Mhmmm... – Phehiljah zamruczał sugestywnie. – Może i lepiej dla ciebie, że go nie widzisz. Nie wiesz, co stracisz, kiedy wreszcie kopnie cię w tyłek. Taki alfa nie potrzebuje szukać omeg, może mieć każdą inną alfę, jaka się trafi w zasięgu ręki. Prędzej czy później znajdzie sobie jakąś. Bogatą, ładną. Która wniesie mu majątek i własną watahę… I może szczeniaki. Legalne, nie jakieś bękarty po betach czy omegach. Po co mu takie nic, jak ty?

– Sam jesteś nic! – Cas nie wytrzymał. – I nic nie wiesz!

– Ej! Zostaw go! – krzyknął zimno Winchester, spoglądając groźnie na półkę. – Bo się tam przejdę do was!

– Phehiljah! – Włączył się Zachariasz w tonie fałszywej mediacji. – Pozwól _kuzynowi_ odpocząć.

Phehiljah umilkł na kilka minut i Cas już myślał, że zupełnie dał mu spokój, kiedy jadowity szept znów zaczął się sączyć do ucha.

– Patrz, no jak cię broni. Masz nadzieję, że to już na zawsze? Znalazłeś patrona i opiekę? Nie rozczaruj się, jak cię odda któremuś z tych swoich bet. Może temu wielkoludowi? A może im wszystkim? Po kolei? – Cas podskoczył nagle, czując na udzie niecierpliwe palce. Wyrwał się gwałtownie i prawie zleciał z krawędzi, tak daleko chciał się odsunąć.

– Chcesz spaść? – zawołał Phehiljah, łapiąc go i przyciskając do siebie. – Tak się przestraszyłeś zbiorowego dymanka? Czy się nie możesz doczekać?

– Czy ja się nie wyrażam jasno? – warknął Dean do Zachariasza. – Twój chłopczyk dotyka mojego chłopczyka, a miał nie. Umowa jest umowa. Czy twoje słowo nic nie znaczy i powinienem raczej pomówić z tym zaszczanym kundelkiem, który najwyraźniej złapał cię za ogon i kręci jak chce?

– Phehiljah! Zejdź no. – Zachariasz nie chciał się wykłócać o takie drobnostki. – Om... twój _kuzyn_ sobie poradzi sam, jak sądzę.

Phehiljah obruszył się i zwlekał z zejściem, ale Zachariasz nie znosił sprzeciwów. Nie był alfą, ale był pierwszy po Urielu i Phehiljah nie wyobrażał sobie otwartego sprzeciwu. Nie na oczach tego Winchestera. Znęcanie się nad Casem było przyjemne, ale nie byli tu dla niego, tylko dla złota. Za to złoto kupią sobie co będą chcieli. Może nawet takiego omegę?

\- Kiedy już weźmiemy złoto możemy wziąć i ciebie... - Zaoferował, stając na drabince. - Wstawię się za tobą. Będziesz mógł wrócić do rodziny.

Cas zakrył rękami głowę i cofnął się pod samą ścianę, w głąb półki. Z dala od _kuzyna_.

\- Namyśl się. On nie będzie trzymał cię długo. Wiesz o tym. To twoja jedyna szansa: wrócić do rodziny. Mogę to załatwić... Mogę ci pomóc... Cas.

Cas zasłonił uszy. Phehiljah wymawiał jego imię jak by było brzydkim słowem. Jak to słowo, którego Cas się brzydził, a które oznaczało _te_ rzeczy. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. Nie chciał wracać. Dean może go sobie wygonić, bardzo dobrze. Taką miał nadzieję. Im prędzej tym lepiej! Ale na pewno nie wróci do watahy. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się nad rzeką.

\- Mógłbym się tobą zaopiekować. - Phehiljah przełknął ślinę. - Jak alfa.

\- Złazisz czy nie? - Ponaglił go Winchester.

\- Bo co? - odwarknął, ale zszedł. Minął go i oblizał się, czując nagle jak od jego zapachu wysycha mu w gardle. Ten Winchester… Omedze trafiło się jak ślepej kurze ziarno. Ha ha! Ślepej. A to dobre! Zerknął na Winchestera. Hm.

Wyśmiewał się z omegi i dokuczał mu, ale prawdę mówiąc, w głębi serca… W dole brzucha… Pojawiało się to dziwne _coś_. Gorąco. Mrowienie. Ten alfa był diabłem. W niczym nie przypominał Uriela. Wysoki i silny, nie tak wielki jak ten drugi, który się przy nim kręcił, ale miał w sobie coś… obezwładniającego. Phehiljah obserwował go wtedy w barze, kiedy siedzieli po dwóch przeciwnych krańcach sali. Wataha Winchestera nie była tak karna jak wataha Uriela. Każdy zamawiał co chciał, wszyscy gadali i śmiali się swobodnie, rozłazili się po knajpie i wokół budynku, paląc, tańcząc i flirtując między sobą i z innymi, ale jednocześnie wiadomo było, od jednego spojrzenia, że on jest najważniejszy. Przynosząc do stołu piwo czy przekąski dbali, żeby zawsze dostał je pierwszy. Nie było w tym nic służalczego, ale ani razu nie musiał wskazać palcem, że czegoś potrzebuje. Nie musiał. Nie zdążyło mu niczego zabraknąć: piwa, precli, frytek, smażonych żeberek... Zawsze ktoś od niechcenia uzupełniał talerz, dolewał, dostawiał. Podawał keczup, sól. Niezauważalnie, gładko, nie przerywając opowiadania wesołych historyjek, czy przekrzykiwania się tytułami piosenek, których chcieli posłuchać. W watasze było sporo wilków i kilka wilczyc i Phehiljah zastanawiał się, czy któreś z nich miało dodatkowe przywileje. Nocne. Wyobraźnię Phehiljaha na chwilę zajęły obrazy alfy Winchestera. Mhm. Tak, omedze się trafiło.

Phehiljah przez chwilę pozwolił dojść do głosu zazdrości.

Gdyby to na niego ten Winchester _tak_ patrzył...

Gdyby to jego chciał przywłaszczyć.

Hm.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Hej!

Cas podniósł głowę, słysząc nad sobą znajomy głos.

\- Mamy złoto - powiedział Sam.

\- Znakomicie - odrzekł Zachariasz. - Bo my mamy twojego alfę i jego małą dziwkę.

 

 

 


	17. CZARY-MARY

Cas wstrzymał oddech. Teraz się wszystko wyjawi! Wataha nie ma złota! NIE MA! Dean okłamał Zachariasza. Zachariasz i reszta zabije ich wszystkich. Alfę, jego brata Sama i... jego. Casa. Ups. Może trzeba było przyjąć ofertę Phehiljaha?, zastanowił się, ale zanim dobrze przemyślał, czemu wolałby umrzeć z alfą niż przeżyć z Phehiljahem usłyszał twardy głos Deana.

\- Chłopak idzie na górę.

\- Mowy nie ma, dopóki nie zobaczę złota - odrzekł Zachariasz.

\- Sammy! - zawołał Dean i Cas wcisnął się w ścianę, oczekując w każdej chwili, że ktoś złapie go za kostki nóg i zrzuci z krawędzi. Tym razem nie zatrzyma się na smyczy, bo Phehiljah ją przeciął. Nic nie łączyło go z alfą. Dean go nie złapie.

Nastawił uszu, żeby nie uronić ani słowa. Ani jednego dźwięku. Coś zaszurało. Spadło trochę piasku, kilka drobnych kamyczków. Czyjeś kroki zadudniły na drabince. Szuranie. Szelest tkaniny. Znajome zapachy. Phehiljah. Sammy. Uderzenie grubych podeszew o szczebelki. Odgłos grzmotu. Szarpnięcie za ramię.

Serce omal mu nie wyskoczyło gardłem i chyba pisnął w panice.

Wrył paznokcie w załomek ściany, broniąc się przed chwytem i gotów walczyć.

Nie chciał spadać.

Nie chciał umierać.

Nie chciał iść z Phehiljahem.

Niech wszystko się na chwilę zatrzyma!

Dlaczego to się dzieje?!

Gdzie jest alfa?!

Gdzie jest Dean!

Niech coś zrobi!

DEAN

Czemu Zachariasz nic nie mówi?!

\- Dean!

\- Zbieraj się. Na górę. - To Sam. Jego wielka ręka zacisnęła się na ramieniu Casa i pociągnęła go na krawędź półki, poza nią. W pustkę. Cas poczuł, że jego nogi majtają w powietrzu i jednocześnie czyjeś ręce, cztery albo sześć, łapią go i zabierają gdzieś wyżej. Jak pakunek, podawany i przepychany z miejsca na miejsce.

\- Mam go! - Zaraportował ktoś, kiedy Cas wreszcie poczuł twardy grunt pod nogami. Jeszcze inne zapachy. Zaczął kręcić głową, próbując zorientować się w przestrzeni. Znów grom. Bardzo bliski i bardzo głośny. Trzask w naelektryzowanym powietrzu.

\- Uwaga, ciężkie.

\- Mam to. Jeszcze jeden... O, kurwa, ciężkie. Faktycznie.

\- Ile ich?

\- Szesnaście.

\- Kurwa! Aż tyle?...

\- A co myślałeś?

\- Nie wiem... Dużo. O, ja pier...

\- Chcecie je czy nie?

\- Tak. Ale... Zachariasz? Przecież jak się z tym zabierzemy?

\- Dean, podaj mi rękę... Okay, mam cię.

\- Nie weźmiemy wszystkiego. Nie na raz...

\- Nie musicie nic targać na dół. Zrzucimy je do wąwozu a wy je sobie zabierzecie na dole.

\- Uhm... może to jest jakiś pomysł.

\- Jakoś musicie zejść.

\- Cholera, szesnaście... Nie damy rady, tak czy siak.

\- Ale zrzucać?

\- To złoto. Co się stanie? Przecież nie nabije sobie siniaków i nie oskarży was o próbę morderstwa.

Śmiech.

\- Okay. Zrzucajcie.

Głuchy odgłos.

\- Hej! Phehiljah! Łap!

Krzyk.

Oddalający się, w dół. Zamieszanie. Ktoś nieustannie popychał Casa, ciągnął za sobą. Zmuszał go do wspinania się w górę, nie pozwalając się skupić na dźwiękach, na echu. Omega nie wiedział, jakim cudem Sam wytrzasnął szesnaście worków złota i jak udało im się wywinąć Zachariaszowi, ale miał pewne podejrzenie, że Phehiljah nie będzie mu się już nigdy więcej naprzykrzał. 

\- Cholera!

\- Ja pierdolę, ty skurwielu! Czemu?!

\- Właściwie, to wyświadczyłem wam przysługę. Jeden mniej do podziału - powiedział prawie wesoło Dean i zagarnął omegę silnym ramieniem. - Jazda, mały. Nic tu po nas.

 

* * *

 

\- Niech cię szlag! Jesteś loco! - Roześmiał się Sammy, tarmosząc i ściskając brata, kiedy już stanęli na grani. - Jesteś szalonym sukinkotem!

\- I mam wielkie cojones! - Dean zaczął się z nim przepychać i siłować, jakby wciąż byli młodymi wilczkami. - Ty też, brat. Ty też!

\- Trochę się zdziwią na dole, co?

\- Nie moje zmartwienie. Gdzie Bobby?

\- Zabrał dziewczyny i resztę. Chce dotrzeć w dolinę przed zmierzchem. Rozpalić w piecu na nasz powrót.

\- Dobry pomysł. Nie ma jak w domu. Hej! Ash, Kev, i ty... Czekaj, jak ty się nazywasz? - Dean wskazał palcem młodego wilczka, który dopiero miesiąc temu dołączył do watahy. - Przypomnij mi.

\- Samandiriel! - Chłopak wypiął pierś.

\- Nieźle się spisałeś, Saman... Kurwa, co to za imię?

Chłopak wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

\- A jak cię wołałem do tej pory? - Dean nie miał głowy do imion. Wszyscy to wiedzieli i nikt nie miał żalu, jeśli coś przekręcał albo nadawał im łatwiejsze do zapamiętania przydomki. Zresztą, miał do tego rękę i nowe, zgrabniejsze ksywki okazywały się pasować jak odszyte na miarę.

\- Alfie, szefie.

\- A widzisz, teraz kojarzę. No, więc dobra robota, Alfie. - Uścisnął mu rękę i poklepał pozostałych, wyrażając uznanie i wdzięczność. Nigdy nie zapominał, by podzielić się sukcesem, żeby wszyscy czuli się docenieni za swój wkład. - Daliśmy im to, czego chcieli a my mamy to, co trzeba.

\- Serio? - spytał trochę podejrzliwie Kevin.

\- Serio. - Zapewnił Dean Winchester.

\- Okay. - Kevin uznał, że nie będzie drążył tematu. Według jego rachuby byli w tył o szesnaście worków smoczego skarbu i wydymali Zachariasza z jego bandą podsuwając mu szesnaście plecaków wypełnionych kamieniami, nie licząc garści złotych łusek, które Sam wyciągnął z bocznej kieszeni jednego z nich i pokazał Zachariaszowi na dowód, że cała reszta to też złoto. Z drugiej strony, jeśli tamci zlezą na dół znajdą to prawdziwe złoto, co je wyrzucili na polecenie Deana kilka godzin temu. Tak czy siak, Zachariasz będzie mieć złoto a oni figę z makiem. I ślepego omegę. Ale jeśli alfa mówi, że mają co trzeba, to mają. Alfa wie co mówi. Kevin zdążył dobrze poznać alfę Winchestera i ufał mu. Ufał mu tak bardzo, że Winchester mógłby mu wmówić, że całe złoto czeka na nich w domu na wycieraczce i byłby mu uwierzył.

Cała wataha by uwierzyła.

\- Dobra! - Winchester klasnął w dłonie. - Koniec czułości, panienki, zanim wyhodujemy sobie cycki i zaczniemy płakać na reklamach...

\- Przecież ty _już_ płaczesz! - Dokuczył mu Sam. Nikt inny by się nie ośmielił tak droczyć z Deanem, ale jemu było wolno więcej. Dean się roześmiał i reszta też się roześmiała.

\- Okay, Sammy, koniec żartów. Bo  deszcz zaczyna padać! - Pogonił ich na zejście. - A przed nami jeszcze trochę drogi. No, omega... Tobie co? Zaproszenie mam wysłać?

Chłopak wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Dotąd stał z boku, ale na rozkaz alfy ruszył niepewnie, wyciągając przed sobą ramiona, jakby bał się upaść. Kulał. Stękał przy każdym kroku.

\- Do cholery... Znowu histerie? Stój. Niech cię zobaczę. - Dean zawrócił go za ramię, podniósł mu koszulkę i obmacał żebra, plecy. Popatrzył na Sama. - Jest tu ktoś z przeszkoleniem medycznym?

\- Może Rufus? - Podsunął Sammy po zastanowieniu.

\- Rufus? - parsknął Dean. - Jedyną diagnozę, jaką umiałby postawić, to że jesteś zimny trup. O ile byś śmierdział padliną i miał widoczne plamy opadowe. - Skrzywił się, nie odrywając wzroku od omegi. Obejrzał dokładnie ranę na głowie, która zdążyła się pokryć ciemnym strupem. - Masz mdłości? Słabo ci?

Zaprzeczył. Nadal nie rozumiał, co się konkretnie stało, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że Zachariaszem nie muszą się martwić. Byli po bezpiecznej stronie góry i od tego zrobiło mu się raźniej. Położył dłoń na brzuchu, kiedy znów mu zaburczało z głodu. Po chwili usłyszał znajomy i miły dźwięk rozrywanego papierka. Dean złapał go za nadgarstek, wcisnął w dłoń batonik i przygiął kark.

\- Na miejsce.

Cas natychmiast usiadł przy nodze. Ktoś się wokół zakręcił, ktoś przeszedł w tę i w tamtą, Sam coś mruknął i Cas poczuł na ramionach koc. Opatulił się nim dokładnie i zaczął jeść, podczas gdy Dean i Sam rozmawiali nad jego głową.

\- ...naprawdę nikt z was nie jest na medycynie? Przecież wszyscy coś studiujecie! - Sarkał alfa gburowato. - Ty prawo, Kev ekonomię... Ash informatykę...

\- Łączność. - Wtrącił uprzejmie Kevin. - On studiuje łączność.

\- A nie fizykę teoretyczną? - Zdziwił się Alfie.

\- Już nie... - wymamrotał Ash niechętnie, niezadowolony z nagłego zainteresowania własną osobą.

\- To co teraz? - Dean podniósł brwi. Ash zaklął w myślach. Wolał nie napataczać się za bardzo alfie pod nos ze swoimi ostatnimi wyborami edukacyjnymi.

\- Serbsko-chorwacki. - Przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - I staro-cerkiewno-słowiański...

Nieco nerwowo obciągnął t-shirt z Teslą. Odchrząknął. Cholera, wolałby, żeby wrócili do etapu ściskania się nawzajem i hodowania cycków. Jakim cudem nagle stał się gwiazdą tej konwersacji? Dean nie wyglądał na zachwyconego i Ash _naprawdę_ wolałby zmienić temat. Jak najszybciej.

\- I ja za to płacę?

_No!, i masz. Co teraz?_

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał Sammy.

\- Właściwie to smoki płacą - zauważył z błyskiem w oku. Dean popatrzył na brata.

\- Ty mnie tu nie bierz pod włos. Jak tylko wrócimy do domu ma się znaleźć jakiś ochotnik do szkoły medycznej. Nie wiem, będziecie ciągnąć zapałki, czy coś, ale chcę mieć w rodzinie lekarza, zrozumiano? Nie wiem, jak mogliśmy nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej... I nie, Ash. Ciebie wyłączam z puli. Nie będziesz zaczynał czwartego kierunku.

\- Piątego... Właściwie to siódmego, bo jeszcze robiłem inżynierię lądo... - Nie zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Nie zaczynaj! - Dean podniósł palec ostrzegawczo. - Lepiej, żebym nie wiedział.

\- Jasne. A co z nim? - Ash natychmiast zmienił temat na bezpieczniejszy. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Zdążyli się już w watasze zorientować, co jest na rzeczy z tym tajemniczym malcem, wlokącym się w ogonie, któremu alfa poświęcał tyle... czasu. Najwięcej, rzecz jasna poza Samem i Bobbym, wiedziała Jo, ale trzymała język za zębami. Nie trzeba było jednak być jakimś telepatą, żeby widzieć, że Deana Winchestera... trafiło.

\- Obtłukł się, ale żadnych złamań na moje oko. - Dean zaplótł ramiona na piersi, spoglądając na omegę. Spod koca wystawała tylko rozwichrzona, ciemna grzywka i koniuszek nosa. Ash dał mu jeszcze jeden baton, ostatni jaki znaleźli, przeszukując wszystkie kieszenie, i resztkę wody z butelki Kevina. Omega siedział spokojnie i cicho. Widocznie już się nauczył, przynajmniej tego: miejsce przy nodze w tresurze psów i omeg oznaczało odpoczynek. Relaks. Opiekę właściciela. Tu omega nie powinien być karcony ani konfrontowany z oczekiwaniami alfy. To był jego azyl. Jedyne miejsce na świecie, w którym powinien zawsze czuć się bezpiecznie. Dean chciał, żeby omega tak właśnie się czuł, tu - przy nim.

Przez niebo przetoczył się kolejny grom i malec drgnął, wyraźnie przestraszony. Dean uspokajająco położył rękę na jego głowie. Znów błysnęło i alfa policzył sekundy aż do głuchego łoskotu. Malec skulił się, najwyraźniej wystraszony burzą.

\- Lepiej zacznijmy schodzić, zanim nam przypali sierść na tyłkach - powiedział Sam i Dean przytaknął. Ash rozejrzał się po okolicznych szczytach i spojrzał w dolinę.

\- Możemy zrobić prowizoryczne krzesełko i znieść go. - Zaproponował.

\- Nie w kominie i nie w Gardzieli. - Dean w zamyśleniu mierzwił włosy omegi. - Trudno. - Podjął decyzję. - Musi sobie poradzić. Na własnych nogach.

\- Chcesz zejść kominem? Może pójdziecie granią a potem żlebem? - Sammy machnął przed siebie.

\- Dwa dni marszu najmniej. - Dean pokręcił głową. - Nie mamy ubrań, prowiantu, wody, śpiwora na nocleg.

\- Nie potrzebujesz śpiwora... Bez przesady... Jedną, dwie noce przecież wytrzyma.

\- Kominem godzina. Gardzielą pół i jesteśmy w dolinie. W domu. - Dean podniósł dłoń, co sygnalizowało, że nie chce ciągnąć dyskusji. Sammy nic się nie odezwał, ale spojrzał powątpiewająco. - Sprowadzę go. Damy radę.

Mina Sama mówiła: _prędzej mi kaktus..._

\- Da radę. To twardziel - oświadczył Dean i Cas przestał żuć. Podniósł twarz, jakby chciał popatrzeć na alfę. Nasłuchiwał, czy to naprawdę o nim? Teraz _o nim_ mówił alfa? Że on to _twardziel_?

\- Lepiej, żeby był. Komin i Gardziel to nie przelewki.

\- Damy radę. - Powtórzył Dean. - Weszliśmy, to i zejdziemy. Co nie, brzdącu?

Cas zastrzygł uchem, nadal niepewny, czy to o nim. Czy to do niego?

\- No, skoro tak. To chyba potrzebujesz solidnie zatankować. - Sam kucnął przed omegą. - Powiedz: czary-mary.

\- Czary-mary... - powiedział cicho omega, spodziewając się, że zaraz zrobią sobie z niego kawał. Że zaczną się z niego naśmiewać. Wciągnął szyję w ramiona i podniósł ramię obronnie, kiedy Sam pociągnął go lekko za ucho i udał, że coś stamtąd wyciąga a potem stuknął Casa w nos swoim najostatniejszym batonikiem, z żelaznego zapasu na czarną godzinę, którego planował zjeść w trakcie schodzenia. Duży beta potrzebuje dużo kalorii, ale ten malec chyba potrzebował bardziej.

\- Karmelowy. Schowaj sobie na później.

Omega obmacał czekoladkę, upewniając się, że to żaden podstęp ani fałsz. Powąchał.

\- Mogę? - Upewnił się.

\- Yhm, powiedziałeś magiczne zaklęcie i jest twój.

\- Nie wierzę w magię. Nie jestem dzieckiem - powiedział omega, ale przy tym uśmiechnął się szeroko, aż w policzkach pokazały się dołeczki a oczy rozbłysły jak dwie latarnie.

\- Uhm. Nie? - Sammy przyjrzał się mu uważnie. - A ja wierzę.

 _Okay,_ pomyślał _. Więc to tak. Mam szwagra_ _._ _Śmieszny, mały, niebieskooki wilczku. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo Deanowi odbiło na twoim punkcie. Jak będzie trzeba, to zniesie cię z tej góry w pysku, jak kocia mama. I to jest ta magia, w którą wierzę. Nie musisz mówić: czary-mary, żeby działać na tego głupka, mojego brata. Wystarczy, że się do niego uśmiechniesz._

 

 


	18. POWRÓT DO DOMU

Sam i reszta poszli przodem, Dean i Cas schodzili powoli, dostosowując się do tempa omegi. Normalnie był słabszy i wolniejszy niż reszta watahy, ale po upadku w przepaść był jak niedołężny staruszek - chwiejnie dreptał drobnymi kroczkami, kurczowo trzymając Deana za rękę. Zanim podeszli do krawędzi komina zaczęło solidnie padać i raz czy dwa omega się poślizgnął. Tylko mocny chwyt i solidny ciężar alfy utrzymał go na nogach.

\- Boję się... - powiedział cicho, kiedy Dean posadził go na skale i kazał spuścić nogi. Zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Nad nimi przetaczała się hałaśliwa burza, z grzmotami i wyładowaniami, roznoszącymi się echem po górach. Naelektryzowane powietrze podnosiło włoski na ciele i kłuło, jak druciana szczotka.

Dean spojrzał na zegarek i na niebo. A potem na omegę.

\- Będę bardzo blisko ciebie i nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało. Rozumiesz? - Jego ton był nieprzyjemny i surowy. - Rozumiesz?

Cas skinął i wytarł nos o mankiet koszuli.

\- Czego się znowu mażesz? - Alfa podniósł mu brodę.

Cas zamrugał. Ciepłe łzy popłynęły po policzkach, chociaż wcale tego nie chciał.

\- Nie wiem, co robić... - Złapał dłoń Deana obiema swoimi i ścisnął mocno. - Jestem zmęczony. Bolą mnie plecy... I boję się. - Dokończył chlipiąc. - Ja mogę iść dwa dni. Wiesz? Może pójdziemy tamtędy, co Sam mówił? Żlebem? Ja nie muszę spać w śpiworze. - Zaczął prosić. - Nie będę narzekał. Będzie mi ciepło i ja wytrzymam bez jedzenia. Uriel kiedyś kazał mi nie dawać jedzenia za karę przez cztery dni i ja wytrzymałem!... Dean, ja wytrzymam, zejdźmy tą łatwiejszą...

\- Głodził cię za karę? - przerwał mu Dean, zaszokowany. - Często?

Cas wydawał się zbity z tropu.

\- Czasem. Rzadko. Tylko kiedy zasłużyłem. Jak coś potłukłem, albo zepsułem... - Omega zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie stawia go w najlepszym świetle i natychmiast zapewnił Deana, że teraz już bardzo dobrze sobie radzi ze zmywaniem i sprzątaniem domu. - Tylko muszę się nauczyć gdzie co jest. To łatwe! Mam wszystko w głowie, pamiętam. I wtedy nic nie tłukę i nie psuję.

Dean westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Później o tym pomówią. Najpierw muszą uporać się z tym zejściem.

Komin był rodzajem naturalnej rynny w zboczu góry, o trzech ścianach. Przez pewien czas mogli dość wygodnie schodzić po wyłomach i występach, ale potem będą musieli zmienić technikę na trudniejszą. Dean ustawił się tak, żeby mieć ścianę za plecami i po lewej ręce. Po prawej nie był osłonięty i czuł podmuchy i deszcz, ale znośne. Podciągnął nogę i oparł prawą stopę o przeciwległą ścianę. Była bardzo blisko, komin był dość ciasny. Mocno się zaparł, żeby nie stracić równowagi i ściągnął Casa. Omega przez chwilę zawisł w jego ramionach całym ciężarem. Gdyby widział i spojrzał w dół - widok stu osiemdziesięciu metrów pionowego szybu pod sobą z pewnością nie uspokoiłby małego panikarza.

\- Oprzyj stopy... Tuż przy ścianie... Czujesz...? - Poczekał, aż omega wymaca mały stopień i usadowi się na nim. - Stoisz? Mogę cię puścić?

Upewnił się, że chłopak nie odpadnie, jak tylko zdejmie z niego ręce.

\- Czego płaczesz? Nie rycz. - Opuścił się nieco niżej, z łatwością wyszukując odpowiednie miejsca aby postawić stopy i zaczepić palce. Wybierał jednak te mniej wygodne i węższe występy, szersze i bardziej dostępne zostawiał dla omegi. - Teraz jest łatwo. Łatwiej niż jak wchodziliśmy.

To akurat nie była prawda, ale chciał dodać mu otuchy.

\- Jestem zmęczony... - marudził omega i nagle ześlizgnął się ze stopnia i obsunął o pół metra. Ledwo Dean go złapał i wciągnął z powrotem.

\- Uuuh... - Wypuścił powoli powietrze. - Okay. Odwróć się. Stań plecami do ściany. Pomału, trzymam cię.

Cas wykonał manewr. Stali prawie twarzą w twarz do siebie. Dean kazał mu zaprzeć się z obu stron bocznych ścian. Sam zsunął się dość nisko, znalazł odpowiednie miejsce pod stopę Casa i naprowadził go tak, żeby mógł się bezpiecznie opuścić, nie odrywając pleców od bezpiecznego oparcia. To było dziwne i raczej niemożliwe z kimś, kto by widział (nie dość, że wysokość, to jeszcze otwarta przestrzeń przed sobą - za wiele bodźców), ale Cas akurat mógł wykorzystać swoją ślepotę jako bonus.

\- Dobra, mozolnie, ale uda nam się. - Zapewnił go Dean. I siebie trochę też.

Schodzili tak pół godziny, przy nieustannych stękaniach Casa, płaczu i prośbach, żeby Dean przestał go dręczyć i zostawił samego, żeby omega mógł umrzeć. W tym czasie deszcz zdołał ich całkowicie przemoczyć, Cas poślizgnął się kilka razy i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak blisko był, żeby się roztrzaskać na dole, bo Dean także już się trochę zmęczył i raz zabrakło mu czujności, żeby go w porę złapać, a drugi raz siły, kiedy Cas zawisł mu na jednym ręku i Dean musiał go podciągnąć, jednocześnie pilnując, żeby się samemu utrzymać przy ścianie. Z każdym krokiem było trudniej i trudniej.

\- Och, zamknij się wreszcie! - wrzasnął na niego, kiedy Cas po raz kolejny zaczął skamleć. - Jesteśmy w połowie drogi! Nie zatrzymuj się!

Cas najpierw umilkł zupełnie a potem rozryczał się na całego i odmówił zrobienia jakiegokolwiek kroku dalej.

\- Bolą mnie plecy! I noga! - Zawodził ocierając twarz mokrą od deszczu i łez. - Nie mogę już iść... nie mogę...

Dean miał ochotę go uderzyć. Przewinąć przez kolano i sprać na kwaśne jabłko. Ale ze względu na ograniczenia czasu i miejsca, nie był w stanie. Zamiast tego podciągnął się tak, żeby zrównać się z omegą, naparł na niego, przyciskając do ściany i mocno pocałował. W usta. Bardzo mocno, głęboko i intensywnie. Aż wyssał całe powietrze z płuc omegi i prawie połknął jego język. Długi, łakomy pocałunek, przez który prawie spuścił się w spodnie, nie wykonując choćby jednego ruchu biodrami.

\- Lepiej? - spytał, kiedy wreszcie obaj złapali oddech. Omega stał z rozchylonymi ustami, czerwony na twarzy i niuchający woń alfy tak intensywnie, że poruszał skrzydełkami nosa. - Pytam, czy lepiej?

Omega zdawał się nie rozumieć pytania.

\- To jazda, bo nie zamierzam ani siedzieć tu do nocy, ani ciebie tu zostawić. Zrozumiałeś?

Omega przytaknął i posłusznie zaczął się opuszczać.

 

* * *

 

Komin to była kaszka z mleczkiem w porównaniu do Gardzieli i pod koniec zejścia Dean dyszał jak po biegu maratońskim, a Cas prawie przelatywał mu przez ręce z wyczerpania. Kiedy wreszcie wydostali się na zbocze porosłe śliską od deszczu trawą, po prostu padli obok siebie, na poły zemdleni, na poły zasypiając, mimo zimna i ulewy. Cas po raz pierwszy nie reagował na gromy - choćby obok niego uderzył piorun i podpalił drzewo - omega nawet nie obróciłby twarzy w tamtym kierunku.

Nie byłby w stanie.

\- Widzisz? Miałem rację. Daliśmy radę - mruknął Dean, przekręcając się na bok i obejmując omegę. - Udało się nam, histeryku...

\- Mhm... - odpowiedział niewyraźnie, turlając się pod ramieniem alfy tak, żeby móc wcisnąć nos w jego pierś. Ułożył się wygodniej, umościł i nagle przypomniał sobie o prezencie Sama. Pokonując nieznośny ból ramienia sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął batonik. Zębami rozdarł papierek. Zdrewniałymi palcami wyłuskał czekoladkę i bez namysłu przełamał ją na pół. Jedną wsadził natychmiast do ust a drugą podał alfie.

\- Fo to? - Dean wyciągnął kęs spomiędzy szczęk i spojrzał na omegę.

\- Dla ciebie. - Omega przełknął swoją porcję i znów się przytulił. - Karmelowy. Najlepszy.

Długie, głośne ziewnięcie.

\- Ty zjedz. - Dean uśmiechnął się, wcisnął mu tę połówkę i dopilnował, żeby omega zjadł. To, że malec chciał się z nim podzielić swoim malutkim posiłkiem wzruszyło go bardziej, niż chciałby pokazać. Przytulił go bardzo mocno, aż omega pisnął, że nie może oddychać i pogładził jego przemoczone włosy. Obaj byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Z nieba woda lała się wiadrami. Wiało. Była burza. Leżeli na ziemi, na błotnistej hali, łagodnie schodzącej w dół doliny, gdzie czekał na nich dom, ogrzany ogniem w napalonych kominkach, z ciepłym posiłkiem, nastawionym przez Ellen. Dean pomyślał, że powinni się zbierać, wstać. Iść. Ale tak bardzo mu się nie chciało. Tak bardzo było mu dobrze w tym błocie, trawie, pod burzowym niebem, z głupim, ślepym omegą w ramionach, pochrapującym i pewnie obśliniającym mu t-shirt.

\- Ej, gołąbeczki! Wstawajcie, bo dostaniecie wilka! - krzyknął Bobby, wychylając się z terenówki. - Zabieram was na kolację! Ach, żebym nie zapomniał. Dean! Dostałeś przesyłkę. Kurierską. Czeka na ciebie na werandzie.

 

* * *

 

\- Ciekawe, co to jest? - spytał Kevin, obchodząc drewniane skrzynie dookoła. Były solidne, z jasnych desek, z naklejkami: _ostrożnie, szkło_ i _przesyłka expresowa_. Na liście przewozowym, zatkniętym za jedną z desek widniało nazwisko alfy.

\- Ciężkie... - stęknął Ash, próbując najpierw samemu, a potem z Samem podnieść jedną ze skrzyń. - Dźwigiem je tu zwalili?

\- Windą. I pieskiem. - Wyjaśnił Alfie.

\- Jaką windą? - Zdziwił się Kevin.

\- W samochodzie. Mają takie z tyłu. Żeby można było zjechać z ciężkimi paletami. A piesek to takie urządzenie: dwie płozy na kółkach i uchwyt hydrauliczny.

\- Szesnaście.

\- Co? - Sammy popatrzył nieco nieprzytomnie na Kevina.

\- Szesnaście. Jest ich szesnaście. Tych paczek. - Dokładnie przeczytał list przewozowy. - Nadano w Nowym Meksyku dokładnie siedemnaście dni temu. Nadawca: Brian Johnson.

Spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Niemożliwe!

\- Sukinkot!

\- Loco!

\- To co myśmy, do kurwy nędzy, dźwigali przez pół Ameryki? - wydukał zasadnicze pytanie Ash.

Sammy nie kłapał po próżnicy, od razu przeszedł do działania: przyniósł z garażu łom i odbił kilka desek z wierzchu.

\- Na Pierwszego Wilka... - wyjąkał. Z domu zdążyła wyjść reszta watahy i wszyscy zaczęli się przepychać, zaglądając mu pod ramieniem do środka.

\- To co wrzuciliśmy do wąwozu?

\- Wychodzi na to, że furę kamieni.

\- Dwie fury.

\- Zachariasz nie będzie zachwycony...

\- Może naszego alfę pod ogonem pocałować!

\- O ile ładnie poprosi...

Wybuchnęli salwą śmiechu, wciąż zaskoczeni i pełni podziwu dla sprytu Winchestera.

\- Niech cię, szlag! Dean! - wrzasnął Sammy, kiedy brat wysiadł z terenówki. - Jesteś najbardziej podstępnym, cwanym łgarzem, jakiego znam!

\- Jestem łgarzem! - Dean podniósł dłonie, śmiejąc się i wskazał na Bobby'ego. - Ale to on jest podstępny i cwany. To był jego pomysł.

\- Ukraść to my, a nie nam - oznajmił stary alfa i pomógł wysiąść omedze. - Niech no ktoś przyniesie ręczniki, koce i gorący rosół. Mamy tu jeszcze jedną cenną przesyłkę do zaopiekowania. - Mrugnął do Deana a on odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem. - I chodźmy do domu. Złoto czekało na nas dwa tygodnie to poczeka jeszcze jedną noc. Nie wiem jak wy, ale mnie się marzy piwo, wanna i telewizja.

\- Tori Spelling ci się marzy, wyleniały kogucie! - Zaśmiała się Ellen, zaganiając ich do jadalni na kolację.

\- Ty mi się marzysz, kurczaczku... - Dał jej całusa i westchnął. - Za stary już jestem na takie awantury. - Pokazał palcem na Deana. - Od teraz, chłopcze, emerytura! Siedzę w domu i odbieram telefony!


	19. BAGAŻ

Rubaszny, perlisty, piskliwy, przypominający porykiwanie osła, nieśmiały chichot, tubalny rechot – najróżniejsze wariacje śmiechu. Cas nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło pierwszej nocy w nowym miejscu, ale to, co usłyszał zaraz po przebudzeniu to było właśnie to. Zaskakujące, jak często w tej watasze wszyscy się śmiali. I to był dobry śmiech, nie taki przykry jak w jego starej rodzinie: z kogoś, z niego. Tu wszyscy śmiali się wspólnie, do siebie, z radości. Cas zastrzygł uchem. Śmiech i inne głosy, nawoływania, warkot silnika, rąbanie drewna, czyjeś nucenie... wszystkie te dźwięki wpadały przez... zastanowił się. Przez otwarte okno.

Przesunął dłonią po gładkim płótnie prześcieradła. Pachniało obco i znajomo jednocześnie. Obco – domem watahy Winchestera. Znajomo – Deanem. Cas zastanowił się, czy Dean jest gdzieś w pobliżu, ale natężenie zapachu nie było tak silne, jak w jego obecności i nie słyszał nikogo. Był sam.

W łóżku alfy. Zwinięty i nakryty z głową pod prześcieradłami i kocem. Jak w kryjówce.

Chwilowo nie chciał wychodzić. Nie chciał się ruszać. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, kiedy wyjdzie z łóżka i wszyscy się zorientują, że nie śpi. Czego będą od niego chcieć. Wolał jeszcze poleżeć spokojnie. Odpocząć. Zastanowić się.

Niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniego wieczoru i nocy. Jazda samochodem. Jak przez mgłę. Trzask drzwiczek, głosy alfy Deana i Bobby'ego. Podskakiwanie na wybojach. Raz spadł z kanapy na podłogę i Dean kazał mu zapiąć pas. Omega nie umiał i Dean musiał mu pomóc. Spytał, gdzie omega się wychował: na farmie? Cas się zawstydził i nic nie odpowiedział. Im dłużej był z Deanem tym więcej rzeczy okazywało się nieznanych, albo innych niż w starym życiu. O których Cas nie wiedział. Z którymi się nie spotkał. To było okropnie deprymujące.

Zgiełk, kiedy dojechali do domu. Dużo ludzi wokół. Zamieszanie. Ktoś go popychał i prowadził, sadzał, przesadzał, podawał coś. Wycierał ręcznikiem głowę, otulał kocem. Mówił: _nie, trzeba go natychmiast przebrać w suche rzeczy, bo dostanie zapalenia płuc_! Kręciło mu się w głowie od tego wszystkiego. Od zapachu jedzenia. Ellen wcisnęła mu w dłonie duży kubek gorącego rosołu. Wypił połowę i zaczął zasypiać. Ktoś go zabrał po schodach. Znów się zmoczył, ale tym razem woda była gorąca i przyjemna. Prysznic. Mydło wpadło mu do oka i zaczęło szczypać. Znów ręczniki, dużo puchatych ręczników i senność.

Pamiętał, że strasznie mu się chciało spać i kiedy wreszcie wylądował w łóżku nie miał ani chwili, by pomyśleć o tym, gdzie jest. I z kim. Zasnął jak kamień.

A teraz te śmiechy.

\- Śpisz jeszcze? Hej...

Zacisnął powieki i wstrzymał oddech. Rozpoznał, że to Ellen, lubił ją, ale nie chciał jeszcze wstawać. Jeszcze nie teraz!

\- Przyniosłam śniadanie. - Ellen weszła do pokoju, postawiła tacę na komodzie i podeszła do okien. Podniosła rolety i otworzyła wszystkie na oścież, aby wpuścić do środka słońce i powietrze. Dom był zamknięty przez prawie trzy tygodnie na trzy spusty, więc trzeba go cały dobrze przewietrzyć. I pościel, pomyślała. Trzeba wyrzucić na sznurki pościel, zrobić wielkie pranie. Nie ma to jak położyć się w świeżej pościeli, która wysuszyła się na słońcu i pachnie wiatrem znad łąk. Takiego zapachu nie podrobi żaden syntetyczny płyn do płukania, o nie.

\- No, siadaj! - Poklepała omegę po ramieniu. - Bo kiełbaski ci ostygną! Potem jeszcze będziesz mógł pospać. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przyjedzie Amy.

\- Kiełbaski? - Omega wysunął czubek nosa spod koca i powęszył zaciekawiony. Ellen uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. Zdążyła go już polubić. Co za dzieciak. Jak on wtedy się rzucił na Deana, z tym kamieniem... Bobby ledwo zdążył go odciągnąć. Na szczęście. Wzdrygnęła się na myśl, co by było, gdyby mu się powiódł ten głupi plan, żeby alfa go zagryzł. - Dla mnie?

\- Dla ciebie.

Omega zaczął wyłazić z łóżka, ale Ellen go powstrzymała. Rozłożyła nóżki schowane pod tacą i postawiła przed nim na kocu, przyglądając się, jak omega ostrożnie bada zawartość talerzy.

\- A które jest dla mnie? - spytał, podnosząc na nią te swoje nieprawdopodobnie niebieskie oczy. Ellen podniosła brew.

\- Wszystko jest dla ciebie.

\- Jak to wszystko? A co jest dla Deana? - Omega cofnął dłonie i nasłuchiwał czujnie.

\- Dean już jadł. No, masz, bo ostygną. - Zaczęła kroić jedną z kiełbasek, nabiła na widelec i podała omedze.

\- Ale tu jest tyle... - Zdziwił się chłopak. - Tyle talerzy. I dwie szklanki. I to dla mnie? Wszystko?

Ellen popatrzyła na tacę. Kiełbaski, jajka, bułeczki maślane, miseczka owoców, świeży sok, kakao. Jakie _wszystko_? Zwykłe śniadanie. Przecież taki chłopak potrzebuje solidnie zjeść. Chłopcy: Kevin, Ash czy Alfie jedli praktycznie na okrągło, nie sposób było nadążyć z gotowaniem. Ciągle ktoś wpadał do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś na ząb.

\- Wszystko. A potem dostaniesz więcej, jak jeszcze będziesz głodny - zapewniła go. - Musisz troszkę się odpaść, bo jesteś strasznie chudziutki. A ostatnio nikt nie jadł jak należy. Po tych batonikach potrzebujemy wszyscy zdrowych konkretów: mięsa i warzyw! - Zaczęła gderać, wstając i zabierając się do ogarniania sypialni.

\- Lubię batoniki... - oznajmił, zabierając się do kiełbasek. - Karmelowe najbardziej. Ale inne też.

\- Yhm. Ale nie można jeść tylko batoników. - Otworzyła komodę i zaczęła przeglądać ubrania alfy, które mogłyby pasować na omegę. Mały nie miał na sobie nic, co nadawałoby się do noszenia. Jedna para bielizny, stare dżinsy i znoszona koszulka to cały majątek, który miał na sobie, kiedy Dean go przywłaszczył. Wszystko praktycznie rozłaziło się w rękach. Potem dali mu rzeczy pozbierane po chłopakach z ich zapasu, ale potrzebował więcej ubrań. Własnych ubrań. - Smakuje ci?

\- Pycha! - Przytaknął entuzjastycznie, obcierając usta. - Ale na pewno wszystko mogę sam? Może zostawię dla Deana? Na później?

\- Nie trzeba. - Ellen odwróciła się i popatrzyła na niego z nagłą troską. - Jedz.

Zmrużyła oczy, obserwując, jak omega liczy bułeczki i nagle dwie z nich, w swoim mniemaniu ukradkiem, chowa pod poduszkę.

\- Co robisz?

\- Jem.

\- A to? - Podeszła do łóżka i zabrała bułeczki. Omega zdrętwiał, a potem złapał ją za rękę i pocałował.

\- Ja nie chciałem! Ellen, przepraszam, ja nie chciałem, ja tylko... na później... - Zaczął tłumaczyć gorączkowo. - Bo tego jest tak dużo i ja... chciałem schować na później... Przepraszam! - Znów ją pocałował, a przynajmniej próbował, bo Ellen wyrwała dłoń, przerażona zachowaniem omegi.

\- O, Pierwszy Wilku. O... - westchnęła.

Omega przycisnął ręce do piersi w obronnym, dziecinnym geście i pochylił głowę, tężejąc, jakby oczekiwał na krzyk i bicie. Zbladł a napięcie na twarzy wyostrzyło mu rysy i Ellen nagle zaczęła domyślać się, że młody wilk może nie miał przy sobie żadnych rzeczy, ale niesie na ramionach jakiś straszny bagaż. Co tamta rodzina z nim robiła? Głodzili go?! Ellen aż złapała się za usta, żeby nie przekląć.

\- Cas?... Chłopcze... - Odchrząknęła, siadając na skraju łóżka i sięgnęła do jego ramienia delikatnym, uspokajającym gestem. - Nie musisz nic odkładać na później. Jest dużo jedzenia w kuchni. Jak będziesz głodny to przyjdź a ja dam ci jedzenie. Dobrze?

Omega nieznacznie się rozluźnił, ale jeszcze nie był pewien.

\- Dostanę obiad?

\- Dostaniesz. O mój... No pewnie, że dostaniesz!

\- Dzisiaj? - spytał podejrzliwie.

Ellen myślała, że spadnie z łóżka. Co jest nie tak z tym dzieciakiem?!

\- Dzisiaj. Na pewno. Dostaniesz śniadanie i obiad i kolację. I podwieczorek. I jeśli będziesz głodny to przyjdź i powiedz a ja zrobię ci kanapkę, albo naleśniki. Lubisz naleśniki?

\- I jutro też? Bo ja nie muszę aż tyle jeść... Uriel mówił zawsze, że nie pracujesz to nie jesz. A ja nie pracowałem, bo... - _Bo jestem ślepy_ , pomyślał z goryczą. - Ale zapracuję, Ellen, będę ci pomagał! Ja już mówiłem Deanowi... Alfie... Że ja umiem zmywać i sprzątać i pomagałem przy szczeniaczkach! Ja umiem pomagać w domu! I ja zapracuję na obiad! - Znów ją złapał za ręce. - I to wszystko jest takie pyszne, Ellen, jesteś dla mnie taka dobra, wiesz! Ja strasznie lubię naleśniki! I bułeczki!

Ellen poczuła, że w gardle rośnie jej jakaś kula i do oczu nadbiegają łzy, ale nie chciała się rozczulać i zamiast tego przerwała mu surowo:

\- Jedz! Masz zjeść wszystko, co przyniosłam. I jak zobaczę, że coś chowasz na później, to poskarżę alfie! - Wstała, poklepała chłopca po głowie i wyszła prędko, w progu jeszcze dodając - za parę minut wrócę. Jedz teraz, nie gadaj już, bo wszystko... wszystko...

...wystygnie, chciała dokończyć, ale nie zdołała. Głos jej uwiązł w gardle i musiała wyjść, żeby się uspokoić i ochłonąć.

Przeklęty omega. Popatrzyła na swoje ręce, które całował, próbując ją udobruchać, kiedy myślał, że ją rozzłościł. Głupi szczeniak. Zeszła na dół do kuchni i oparła się o zlew.

\- Co ci? - spytał Bobby. - Stało się coś? - Zaniepokoił się, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nic. - Machnęła ręką i nagle się do niego przytuliła. - Nic.

\- Nic?

Ellen postanowiła sobie nowy cel: wcisnąć w chłopca tyle domowego ciepła i gorącego rosołu ile tylko zmieści. I bułeczek. I naleśników. I steków. I tych cholernych batoników karmelowych, jeśli je lubi.

 


	20. WŁAŚCIWE PYTANIA

Cas najadł się do syta, ostrożnie odstawił na podłogę mały stoliczek, który przyniosła Ellen i zaczął badać sypialnię. Pierwsze, co pojął, to że łóżko jest _ogromne_. I wysokie. Jak się na nim usiadło, to ledwo można było dotknąć stopami podłogi. Miało bardzo gruby materac a pod nim jeszcze jeden i pełno pościeli: poduszek, prześcieradeł, koców. Niektóre z nich leżały złożone w nogach, gotowe do użycia, gdyby zrobiło się zimno. Cas przez dłuższy moment gładził je, bo były tak miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku, że nie mógł oderwać od nich rąk.

Po obu stronach łóżka stały szafki, na których leżały jakieś rzeczy, które zapewne należały do alfy i Cas cofnął palce, żeby ich nie dotykać. Nie chciał, żeby alfa wyczuł, że omega brał jego rzeczy bez pozwolenia. Tak nie można robić, to jedna z najważniejszych zasad - w starym domu obrywał, jeśli brał coś, co należało do innych członków watahy, a już gdyby wziął rzeczy należące do Uriela... albo Zachariasza... byłaby z tego awantura. I bicie. Dean też go często bił za różne rzeczy i nie chciał mu się narażać. Dean miał cieżką rękę.

Dean.

Cas nie wiedział, co o nim myśleć. Trochę się ostatnio pogubił. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nienawidził alfy i bał się go śmiertelnie. Chciał uciec, za wszelką cenę. Przemyśliwał o śmierci i podjął kilka prób takiego rozzłoszczenia alfy, żeby albo go porzucił, albo zagryzł - bo wydawało się to lepsze, niż być z nim. Wciąż się go bał. Alfa wymagał, rozkazywał, dawał klapsy.

Ale dawał też batoniki. I koc. I pozwalał odpoczywać przy nodze. I obronił przed Phehiljahem. Pomagał przejść przez góry. Powiedział, że omega to twardziel i że da radę. I omega dał radę! To była taka rzecz, której Cas nigdy wcześniej sobie nie wyobrażał, że mógłby zrobić: taki wysiłek. Takie... niebezpieczeństwo. Zawisł na rzemieniu nad przepaścią i _poradził_ sobie... Nawet bez alfy! Poradził sobie. Wisiał głową w dół i bujał się, uderzał o skałę i nie mógł złapać smyczy, ale poradził sobie! To było więcej, niż zrobił kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie chodziło o to, że przetrwał. Chodziło o to, że nikt nie wierzył, że omega jest zdolny do takiego wysiłku. Nawet on sam w to nie wierzył. Gabriel ciągle z niego żartował a reszta watahy uważała go za największego ofermę i miernotę. Sam tak o sobie myślał. Nigdy nic nie wychodziło mu dobrze, nigdy nic się nie udawało.

Ale wszedł na górę i zszedł z niej - i to był fakt.

Dean powiedział, że się uda i udało się.

Dean w niego uwierzył.

I powiedział, że ma _najpiękniejszy_ uśmiech...

Cas poczuł, że policzki robią mu się gorące i musiał przyłożyć do nich obie dłonie, żeby ochłodzić twarz. Cas wiedział, że alfa kłamał. Nawet brat alfy, Sammy, powiedział, że alfa jest łgarzem, ale to było takie... Nikt wcześniej nie mówił o nim nic dobrego. Zawsze tylko przykre rzeczy. Cas nie był głupi - chociaż wszyscy tak myśleli - wiedział, że jest ślepy. Phehiljah był okrutny, ale miał rację. Cas jest _potworkiem_. Dlatego nikt go naprawdę nie lubił w rodzinie... Kto by lubił bezużytecznego, brzydkiego potworka? Phehiljah przynajmniej go nie oszukiwał. Powiedział też, że alfa jest _piękny_. Jedyne, co przychodziło na myśl omedze, jeśli chodzi o wyobrażenie piękna to klacz z jego snu. Ale oczywiście Dean nie był koniem. Był wilkiem. Cas mgliście pamiętał, jak wyglądają wilki i ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie, jak Dean może wyglądać. Wiedział, że jest duży. Większy niż omega. Miał duże ręce i był bardzo silny.

Odruchowo pomasował sobie pośladek, na wspomnienie, jak bardzo silny był alfa i jak bolesne były jego klapsy. I pachniał bardzo intensywnie. Cała wataha pachniała troszeczkę alfą, jakby wszyscy nim przesiąkali tylko będąc w jego pobliżu. Omega wiedział, że on sam też nim pachnie. Wziął przód koszulki w palce i powąchał. Tak, zdecydowanie pachnie alfą.

Z początku mdliło go od tego. Przypominało mu pierwsze przywłaszczenie. W lesie. Kiedy go trzymali siłą i alfa zrobił mu _tą_ rzecz. Pierwszy raz, a potem jeszcze wiele razy. Kiedy o tym myślał, strach i nienawiść wracały. Ale alfa ostatnio nie kazał mu ściągać spodni i nie robił tych rzeczy i Cas miał nadzieję, że Phehiljah miał rację: alfa się nim znudził. Może wreszcie zobaczył, jaki z Casa potworek i już nie będzie go chciał? Nie w _ten_ sposób?

Cas zastanowił się, po co w ogóle Dean go zabrał do domu? Czemu tak się upierał, żeby go ciągnąć przez góry. Mógł go zostawić pod opieką pani szeryf i nie miałby już kłopotu. Albo zostawić w górach. Zrzucić w przepaść. Oddać Phehiljahowi. Po co go ciągnął ze sobą?

Może jednak znów będzie chciał robić _te_ rzeczy?

Cas się skrzywił i dłonie znów odruchowo powędrowały do tyłu. Alfa miał duże nie tylko ręce. Po wszystkim zawsze go _tam_ bolało.

Jeśli Dean chce nadal mu to robić, to może trzeba jednak uciec?, zastanowił się. Batoniki i śniadanie i Ellen i Sammy i Jo to były plusy bycia z tą watahą. Oni tu dużo się śmiali. Brzmieli jakby byli szczęśliwi ze sobą. Mógłby z nimi zostać. Spróbować. Może by go polubili? Może też by był szczęśliwy? Z nimi.

Ale z drugiej strony nie sądził, żeby jego tyłek długo wytrzymał to, co Dean z nim robił w lesie. I te inne rzeczy, jak wtedy kiedy Dean wsadził mu to swoje wielkie _coś_ do gardła. Cas omal się wtedy nie udławił i to było straszne. Brr... Na samo wspomnienie dostał dreszczy.

Nie, nie będzie o tym myśleć. Nie chce. Te wspomnienia nie są dobre i nie będzie sobie psuł tego miłego poranka takimi sprawami. Teraz nie ma Deana w pobliżu i Cas może wcale o nim nie myśleć. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Może udawać, że go wcale nie ma. Nie było. Może trochę poudawać, że zawsze wszystko było dobrze, że wszyscy go lubią i że nigdy już nie będzie głodny. I nigdy nikt się nie będzie wyśmiewał. I nikt go nie pobije. I nie skrzywdzi.

Tylko troszkę, ten jeden jedyny raz - pomyślał, prosząc o to sam siebie. - Żeby ten kawałek dnia był tak samo szczęśliwym wspomnieniem, jak ten jeden dzień wolności, kiedy Dean pozwolił mu odejść. I dał mu plecak. I Cas leżał w lesie, czując promienie słońca na twarzy i wyjadał palcem miód ze słoika. Wtedy był taki _s z c z ę ś l i w y_. Jak nigdy.

To nic, że później zjawił sie Uriel i Zachariasz i Phehiljah, zabrali mu wszystko i znów był w niewoli. Tamtego dnia nikt mu nie odbierze, nie wyrwie z pamięci. I tego dnia też nie. Bezpiecznej nocy w wielkim, wygodnym łóżku. Ellen, która przyniosła tyle jedzenia: bułeczek, kiełbasek, soku, kakao... Tyle... Smakołyków. Tyle pysznego jedzenia! Szkoda, że nie pozwoliła zatrzymać bułeczek na później. To by było przyjemne mieć pewność, że schowana bułeczka czeka, aż się ją zje. W starym domu Cas - jeśli tylko miał okazję - chował różne resztki na później. Bo czasem Uriel mówił, żeby nie dawać jedzenia darmozjadom. Albo kolacji - za karę. Albo na obiad było tak mało a w brzuchu tak burczało... I wtedy takie schowane coś bardzo pomagało przetrwać. Nie były to takie frykasy, jak maślane bułeczki, o wiele częściej czerstwe kromki chleba i resztki dżemu w słoiku. Albo obrzynki wędzonego mięsa. Skórki i kawałki tłuszczu. Kiedyś Cas nie jadł cztery dni. I wtedy nie miał nic schowanego. I nie było Gabriela, który mógłby przemycić dla niego tost z serem, co czasem robił.

Ellen obiecała, że jeśli Cas będzie głodny, to ona mu zrobi kanapkę. I naleśniki.

Może kłamała, jak alfa?

Może zacznie się z niego śmiać, kiedy Cas przyjdzie do kuchni i poprosi ją o naleśnika? Może go wygoni? I krzyknie, że darmozjadom nie należy się jedzenie? Może powie, że omega był głupi, że w to uwierzył... W śniadanie i we wszystko?

Serce Casa zaczęło bić tak szybko i w takim przestrachu, że musiał położyć rękę na piersi i głęboko kilka razy odetchnąć, żeby się uspokoić.

Nie. Nie można tak myśleć o Ellen. Ellen jeszcze nie potraktowała go źle i nie powinien o niej tak myśleć. Ona jest bardzo dobra.

Poza tym Cas obiecał, że jej będzie pomagał, że zapracuje na obiad. Jeśli ktoś pracuje - ma prawo dostać jedzenie.

Nie, że na pewno dostanie. Ale może poprosić.

Przesunął palcami po ścianie. Pokój był wielki, jak wszystko, co należało do alfy. Na całej jednej ścianie były okna i omega chwilę stał przy jednym, przytrzymując się ościeżnicy i węsząc. Słuchając. Spośród wielu dźwięków wyłowił głos Deana, który z kimś rozmawiał na zewnątrz. Na podwórku. Cas nie rozróżniał słów, ale na pewno to był alfa, znał jego głos już na tyle, żeby rozpoznać wśród innych.

Przygryzł wargę. Dean brzmiał o wiele łagodniej, niż zwykle. I chyba nawet się roześmiał. Cas mógłby na palcach jednej ręki policzyć, kiedy słyszał śmiech alfy. Zawsze wtedy w pobliżu był jego brat. On potrafił rozbawić alfę. Mówił mu czasem takie rzeczy... jakby się go wcale nie bał. Czasem sobie żartował. Czasem mu dokuczał. Czasem się z alfą nie zgadzał. Alfa nie dawał mu klapsów. Może dlatego, że to był jego brat? Może dlatego, że Sam nie był potworkiem.

Dean najwyraźniej kochał swojego brata. Lubił go.

Cas poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu. Przełknął ślinę.

Czemu jego nikt nie kochał?

Jakby to było, gdyby ktoś go _kochał_? Lubił? Tak naprawdę, tak jak Dean swojego brata.

Kiedyś myślał, że jego rodzina go kocha. Że Balthazar go lubi. I trochę Gabriel. Że są przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Gabriel przynosił mu po kryjomu przed Urielem tosty z serem i czasem odwracał uwagę watahy swoimi żartami i Cas unikał bicia - myślał, że to jest właśnie to: miłość. Troska. Przyjaźń. Lubienie. Ale teraz nie był pewny. Zupełnie inne rzeczy słyszał w nowej watasze. Sprawy wyglądały inaczej, kiedy dotyczyły innych wilków.

Niektóre z nich musiał sobie chyba ponownie przemyśleć.

Nienawidził Deana, kiedy go odebrał rodzinie i ze wszystkich sił chciał do niej wrócić. Nienawidził i bał się, że Dean go zamęczy. Zabije. Że będzie go głodził i przede wszystkim - że będzie z nim ciągle robił te straszne rzeczy, które zrobił, kiedy tylko go złapali. Uriel pozwalał na wiele rzeczy wobec omegi, ale nie pozwalał robić z nim tego, co robił Dean. Phehiljah na pewno chciał je robić, Cas to teraz wiedział na pewno. To co szeptał i jak próbował go dotykać... Teraz to rozumiał, bo wcześniej nie było to jasne. Nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodzi. Nie miał pojęcia, co to za rzeczy i nadal ich nie rozumiał, poza tym, że potem tyłek okropnie boli. I kark, kiedy Dean go gryzł.

Dean wydawał się najgorszy niż wszystko, co go do tej pory spotkało w życiu.

Ostatnio Cas nie był już taki o tym przekonany.

Phehiljah, Uriel, Zachariasz... Reszta jego starej watahy. Oni też wcale nie byli dla niego dobrzy.

Nie tak jak Ellen. I nie tak jak Sam. I nie jak Jo. I nawet Bobby, chociaż on wydawał się okropnie gburowaty i szorstki, jeszcze bardziej niż alfa Dean.

A może alfa Dean teraz, kiedy wrócili wreszcie do jego domu nie będzie chciał robić tych rzeczy z omegą?, pomyślał z nagłą nadzieją. Phehiljah wyraźnie zapowiedział, że Dean szybko się nim znudzi i może nawet go wyrzuci. Bo jest _piękny_ (cokolwiek to znaczy) i może mieć wszystkie inne piękne jak on i silne alfy. I bety. I wszystkich, kogo tylko będzie chciał. I czemu akurat miałby chcieć jego, Casa? Potworka?

Najlepiej by było, gdyby Dean znalazł sobie kogoś innego do sypialni. Jakiegoś innego, pięknego wilka. Z oczami, które widzą. Ze złotem, pieniędzmi, własną watahą. Niech mu da szczeniaczki - tak powiedział Phehiljah. Legalne szczeniaczki.

Wtedy Cas mógłby zostać, o ile Dean by pozwolił. Cas poprosiłby go, żeby mógł zostać. Obiecałby, że nie będzie dużo jeść, może nawet jeść same śniadania - to śniadanie, które przyniosła Ellen było przecież _ogromne_ i starczyłoby mu na cały dzień. Na dwa dni! I wcale nie musiałby dostawać batoników. Słodycze są przyjemne, ale niekonieczne. Mógłby się obejść.

Pomagałby Ellen w kuchni. Zmywanie, wynoszenie śmieci, zamiatanie i mycie podłóg: wszystko potrafił zrobić. Nauczyłby się, gdzie co stoi i mógłby nakrywać do stołu, zanosić i przynosić rzeczy, obierać warzywa, kroić, mieszać. Wszystko, co Ellen by kazała robić. Spać mógłby byle gdzie. Nie potrzebował łóżka, ani własnego pokoju. Najlepiej spać w kuchni - tam jest ciepło zimą i nawet nie trzeba mieć koca. Chociaż na pewno daliby mu własny koc. Ellen albo Sam. Oni byli dobrzy dla niego. Na pewno dostałby własny koc, nawet jeśli by nie poprosił. O plecak też nie prosił a dostał.

I umiał pomagać przy szczeniaczkach! Potrafił się nimi opiekować, robił to w starej rodzinie. Jeśli alfa by miał szczeniaczki - to omega mógłby się nimi zajmować. I starszymi wilkami. Opiekował się babcią Anną. A Bobby sam powiedział, że chce przejść na emeryturę! Jest stary, to słychać po głosie, i omega mógłby się nim opiekować. Przynosić mu wszystko: okulary, książki, jedzenie, zioła na trawienie i leki, kapcie. Laskę. Babcia Anna miała drewnianą laskę do chodzenia. Bobby na pewno też będzie mieć laskę!

Omega aż podskoczył z ekscytacji i nadziei.

Musi koniecznie o tym pomówić z alfą. Koniecznie. To był dobry plan, żeby zostać w tej watasze, zarobić na utrzymanie i nie być narażonym na bicie.

\- Co się tak cieszysz? - spytał Dean i Cas omal wypadł przez okno z przestrachu.

Czemu alfa zawsze go tak straszy? Cas miał wyczulone zmysły, ale Dean potrafił się tak podstępnie zakraść... Jak on to robił?

\- Mogę pilnować szczeniaczków! I opiekować się Bobbym! - wykrzyknął, żeby pokryć zmieszanie.

\- Tak? - Zdziwił się alfa. - Bobby potrzebuje opieki?

\- Bo jest stary. - Omega niepewnie dotknął palcem ust, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak wtedy wygląda i jak alfa się na niego gapi, kiedy to robi. - I będzie mieć lumbago, to wtedy będę przynosić mu laskę. Na emeryturze.

\- O. No tak. - Alfa stłumił uśmiech. - Na emeryturze. Lumbago. Bobby się ucieszy.

Zapadła cisza i omega wyczuł w pokoju jeszcze kogoś.

\- Amy... To jest Cas. Nasz nowy... nabytek - powiedział wesoło alfa.

Cas usłyszał kroki, szelest ubrania i poczuł czyjś dotyk.

\- Cześć, Cas. Jestem Amy, Amelia, ale wszyscy mówią do mnie: Amy. Jak się masz?

\- Uhm. Dobrze. Dziękuję - odpowiedział z wahaniem. Amy uścisnęła mu dłoń. Miała delikatne, krótkie palce, bez pierścionków i wystających paznokci. Pachniała perfumami kwiatowymi, ale nie alfą. Nie była z watahy. Pod perfumami Cas wyczuł przytłumioną inną woń, drażniącą i nieprzyjemną, ale nie potrafił jej zidentyfikować.

\- Jestem lekarką i teraz cię zbadam, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu. - _O!, więc to ten zapach!_ , pomyślał. - Słyszałam, że trochę się potłukłeś w górach. Pan Winchester chce, żebym sprawdziła, czy na pewno nie jest to nic poważnego. Zgadzasz się?

\- Uhm, tak! - Pokiwał głową.

\- Możesz zdjąć t-shirt? - Poprosiła a Cas usłyszał, że kręci się przy nim, coś robi, trzasnął metal, coś się zaczęło przesuwać. Zapach Amy oddalił się nieco, ale zaraz wrócił. - Dean, możesz nas zostawić?

Dean chwilę milczał i Cas nie był pewien, czemu.

\- To trochę potrwa. Masz pewnie mnóstwo innych rzeczy na głowie... - zasugerowała Amy dyplomatycznie.

\- Może jednak zostanę? - Dean chyba nie chciał wychodzić.

\- Naprawdę poradzimy sobie. Ja i Cas.

\- Uhm... Okay. Uhm... Hm... Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować...

\- Wiem, zawołam. Dziękuję.

Kroki i trzaśnięcie drzwi.

\- Więc... Cas. - Amy posadziła go na łóżku i usiadła naprzeciwko. - Opowiedz mi, co cię boli?

\- Plecy. Wczoraj mnie bolała głowa, ale dziś już nie. - Wskazał ranę na skroni. Amy zbliżyła się, jej zapach stał się bardzo wyraźny i Cas rozróżniał już nie tylko perfumy i woń szpitala, ale też bardziej osobiste wonie. Amy miała kota. Niedawno jadła bajgla z serkiem waniliowym.

\- Masz sporo siniaków... - Stwierdziła ostrożnie. - Niektóre są starsze niż z wczoraj.

Cas milczał. Nie zadała pytania i nie wiedział, czy Amy interesuje, skąd je ma.

\- A te ugryzienia? - Amy poprosiła, żeby się pochylił i bardzo dokładnie obejrzała jego szyję i kark.

\- Nie bolą. Już nie. Tylko jak mnie gryzł. To wtedy tylko boli.

\- Gryzł? Kto?

\- Dean.

Cas usłyszał, że Amy wypuszcza powietrze w inny sposób, niż dotychczas.

\- Dean ci to zrobił? - Jej głos był spokojny i obojętny, jakby mówiła o pogodzie. - Kiedy?

\- Kiedy mnie krył.

Amy dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywała, ale nie przestała egzaminować ciała Casa.

Kiedy Sam zadzwonił wczoraj wieczorem i poprosił o wizytę domową zgodziła się od razu. Winchesterzy mieli liczną rodzinę, kuzynów i pociotków i chociaż rzadko korzystali z pomocy lekarskiej - zwykle chodziło o jakieś przeziębienia czy drobne obrażenia odniesione na polowaniach, a wyprawa na ich farmę to co najmniej dwie godziny jazdy terenówką przez leśny i górzysty teren - to nigdy nie odmawiała. Płacili uczciwie i byli nadzwyczaj uprzejmi i gościnni. Amy słyszała różne plotki, ale nigdy nie spostrzegła niczego, co by mogło ją zaniepokoić. Była lekarzem i potrafiła odczytać znaki świadczące o złym traktowaniu. Nigdy nikt takich nie miał.

Aż do dziś.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała takich obrażeń na jednej osobie. Najgorsze... najdziwniejsze były ślady ukąszeń. Wyraźne ślady zębów. Chłopak mówił, że to Dean, ale Amy ciężko było uwierzyć. Zrobiła telefonem kilka zdjęć, żeby sprawdzić po powrocie do gabinetu, ale to nie były ślady ludzkich szczęk. Jakby... psich.

 _Wilczych_?

Ten szalony Frank nie mógł... Przecież... to nie możliwe. Wszyscy go uważali za wariata a te rewelacje o wilkołakach... Przecież to... Bzdury. Czekaj! A co ten dzieciak powiedział? Że on go gryzie kiedy? Podczas... takie niezwykłe słowo. Rzadko używane. Krycie? Czy to określenie nie dotyczy zwierząt? To weterynaryjne określenie kopulacji. Dość niezwykłe, kiedy mowa o intymnych relacjach między ludźmi. Amy spojrzała na chłopaka. Nie wyglądał na niepełnoletniego, ale był co najmniej kilka lat młodszy od Deana...

\- Ile masz lat?

\- Dziewiętnaście.

...prawie dziesięć, z tego, co zdążyła się zorientować. Może osiem. To nie szokująca różnica, ale duża. Może za duża.

\- Możesz... zdjąć spodnie? Jesteśmy sami. Nikogo nie ma w pokoju. - Zapewniła go. - Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz, ale chciałabym dokładnie cię zbadać. Nie będę cię dotykać, tylko objerzę. A potem zaraz się ubierzesz.

Cas wstał i z lekkim oporem ściągnął piżamę. Amy bardzo dokładnie obejrzała wielki i świeży krwiak na biodrze. Trochę małych siniaków na udach i piszczelach. Trochę otarć. Potem bardzo delikatnie zaczęła wypytywać chłopaka o to, co właściwie robią z Deanem. Kiedy Dean go gryzie. To była bardzo długa rozmowa. Bardzo mało słów. Bardzo dużo milczenia. Potem Cas opowiedział jej o swojej rodzinie. I o klaczy. I o swoich oczach. I że jest małym potworkiem. I że udało mu się wejść na górę i z niej zejść. Amy powiedziała, że to bardzo trudna sztuka, jeśli zrobił to bez przygotowania i bez odpowiedniego sprzętu.

\- Dean mi pomógł. Powiedział, że damy radę - powiedział Cas i uśmiechnął się. Amy też się uśmiechnęła. Trudno było nie odpowiedzieć na ten uśmiech. Był zaraźliwy. Naiwny. Nieśmiały. Szczery.

\- Lubisz go? - spytała. - Chcesz z nim być?

Chłopak zamrugał. Uśmiech zgasł.

\- Cas? - Amy się zaniepokoiła. Dotknęła jego ręki. - Jesteśmy sami. Nikogo tu nie ma. Nikt nas nie słyszy. Możesz powiedzieć... Nikomu nie powiem, ani Deanowi, ani nikomu. Jestem lekarzem. Wszystko co pacjenci mówią swoim lekarzom jest objęte tajemnicą. To nie jest umowa między mną a tobą, takie jest prawo. Prawo zakazuje mi mówić o twoich sprawach z kimkolwiek innym. Tylko jeśli mi pozwolisz. Rozumiesz? - Tłumaczyła spokojnie, póki Cas się nie rozluźnił. - Więc jak? Chcesz z nim być? Chcesz tu zostać?

Cas westchnął i postukał paznokciem w zęby, nasłuchując i wiercąc się niespokojnie.

\- Hm? Nie wiesz, czy nie chcesz powiedzieć? Jeśli nie, uszanuję to. Nie musisz odpowiadać.

\- Uhm... - Pokręcił głową, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. Nasłuchując. Węsząc. Miał skupiony, napięty wyraz twarzy. Całe ciało nagle napięło się, jakby miał za chwilę się zerwać do biegu. Do ucieczki.

\- Okay. Nie denerwuj się. Nie musimy o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. - Amy zaczęła pakować swoją lekarską torbę.

\- Nie, Amy! Po prostu... - Chłopak potarł nos i czoło w rozsterce. - Nikt...

...mnie nigdy o to nie pytał.


	21. ROZMOWY I UMOWY

Amy została z Casem na górze, w sypialni, a Dean zszedł do kuchni.

\- On jest taki chudy. - Ellen postawiła przed nim szklankę świeżo zrobionej lemoniady z pokruszonym lodem. - Skóra i kości. Jakby od zawsze niedojadał.

\- Wiem. - Oparł się o szafkę, wychylił kilka łyków, obserwując jej nieco bezładną krzątaninę. Przestawiała kubki, pudełka, zaglądała do spiżarni i do lodówki, szukając czegoś i nic nie znajdując. Nie mógł zignorować jej poruszenia i zapytał - był niegrzeczny? Mam natrzeć mu uszu?

\- Był bardzo grzeczny! - Przypomniała sobie, jak całował ją po rękach i potarła je z zażenowaniem. Zgarnęła jakieś niewidoczne okruszki ze stołu i przetarła go po raz któryś ścierką.

\- Ellen, powiedz mi. Jeśli coś zbroił, chcę wiedzieć.

\- Nic nie zbroił! - Popatrzyła na Deana gniewnie. - Chciał schować trochę jedzenia na później.

Dean podniósł brwi.

\- I to cię tak zdenerwowało? Trzeba było mu pozwolić. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bał się, że nie dam mu obiadu! - Podniosła głos. Dean odstawił szklankę i dotknął jej ramienia, by trochę ją stonować.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu... - westchnęła. - Zaczął coś bredzić, że zapracuje na jedzenie, że mówił ci, że umie sprzątać...

\- Acha. - Dean uśmiechnął się. - I opiekować się staruszkami. Ma już jednego na celowniku.

\- Tak?

\- Bobby'ego. Oraz jego lumbago.

Ellen chwilę przetrawiała tę informację, zanim zachichotała.

\- Bobby nie ma lumbago. - Uspokoiła się na tyle, żeby odsunąć się od alfy i nawet żartobliwie uderzyła go ścierką w udo. - Lepiej mu nie mów, bo zacznie podnosić ciągnik, żeby wszystkim udowodnić! Wypadnie mu dysk i wszystkich zamęczy swoim zrzędzeniem. Będzie siedział na werandzie i się do wszystkich o wszystko mądralował. - Podniosła palec. - Zobaczysz!

\- I wtedy naślemy na niego młodego! - Spuentował Dean ze śmiechem. - Słuchaj... - Spoważniał. - Wiem, że on jest pokręcony. Jeśli będzie ci sprawiał kłopoty, powiedz mi, okay?

\- Bobby? - Ellen udała, że nie wie, o kogo chodzi. - Och! Masz na myśli Casa?

Wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Nie, jeśli zamierzasz go karcić! - Postawiła warunek.

\- Jak zasłuży...

\- Dean!

\- Ellen - zawiesił głos.

\- To dobry dzieciak! A ty byłeś dla niego za surowy. O wiele za surowy.

\- Ellen.

Zaplotła ramiona. Dean był alfą i wszyscy powinni okazywać mu szacunek. Nawet Bobby. Nawet ona. Zwłaszcza oni. Starsi. Mądrzejsi i bardziej doświadczeni. Powinni być przykładem dla młodych wilków i nie podważać jego autorytetu. No i nie lubiła wsadzać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Zwłaszcza w sprawy przywódcy watahy. Nawet jeśli nie wszystko się jej podobało, to nie był jej interes, więc siedziała cicho. Do dziś. Zamknęła drzwi, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie usłyszy.

\- Jest wygłodzony! Osłabiony! Granatowy od siniaków! - Zaczęła wyliczać i nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać. - Zastraszony! Nie wie, co się dzieje i nie ma pojęcia, czego od niego chcesz! Zabrałeś go rodzinie, przegoniłeś przez pół stanu, przez Park Narodowy i góry w zupełnie obce miejsce i każesz je nazywać domem! Został postrzelony, chciał umrzeć, prawie się utopił. Tresujesz go jak psa. I po co to wszystko? Dla zabawy?

\- Ellen! - Dean uderzył pięścią w blat szafki, aż naczynia na suszarce podskoczyły z brzękiem. Przez chwilę głucho warczał w gniewie, zanim uspokoił się na tyle, żeby powiedzieć - ani słowa więcej. Nie! - Ostrzegł, kiedy otworzyła usta. - Dość. Powiedziałaś już dosyć.

Dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli. Ścienny zegar głośno tykał. Mucha wleciała i bzyczała natrętnie. Ktoś zajrzał do kuchni po coś do jedzenia, ale widząc miny obojga: alfy i Ellen, wycofał się natychmiast, na palcach.

\- Przepraszam. Wiem, że się troszczysz. - Przyznał w końcu. Objął ją i pocałował w skroń. - Przepraszam.

\- To dobry dzieciak - wyszeptała. - Naprawdę dobry. Masz nosa do ludzi.

\- Miałem do ciebie! - Uścisnął ją. - Nigdy nie bój się mi mówić prawdy. Okay? Obiecaj.

\- Masz jak w banku. - Odsunęli się od siebie. Ellen sięgnęła po packę i trzasnęła muchę. Zgarnęła owadzie truchło kawałkiem papierowego ręcznika do śmieci. - Odkarmię go. Odchucham. Będzie dobrze - zapewniła. - Mały ptaszek jeszcze nauczy się latać.

Dean uśmiechnął się, spuścił głowę i... Ellen zobaczyła, że się rumieni. _Zarumienił się!_ Przygryzła wargę. _A, więc to tak!_

_Aż tak?..._

_A to ci dopiero. Więc Dean...  
_

_Więc jednak._

\- Jeśli ma tu zostać, to trzeba mu kupić ubrania. - Udała, że nic nie zauważyła i przeszła w tryb organizacyjny. - Przecież nic nie ma - zauważyła gderliwie i znów zaczęła się krzątać po kuchni. - A w ogóle to gdzie chcesz go zainstalować? - Spytała tonem urzędniczki, zaglądając przy tym to do jednej, to do drugiej szuflady, jakby tam właśnie leżały formularze meldunkowe. - Może w tym pokoiku nad garażem? Wystarczy wstawić składane łóżko i szafkę.

\- Możesz się tym zająć? Kupić mu wszystko? - Dean znów sięgnął po szklankę. - Sama zdecyduj, co.

\- Jasne. Zajmę się tym. Meble kupimy składane, niech się chłopaki... - Ellen specjalnie o tym wspomniała, czekając, co alfa powie i nie zawiodła się. Dean przerwał jej natychmiast.

\- Meble nie. Nie trzeba. Wygospodaruj mu jedną z komód w sypialni. I szafkę w łazience. Zresztą, zrób mu tyle miejsca, ile potrzeba.

\- U ciebie? - Upewniła się.

\- Uhm. - Dean skinął, odwrócił się plecami, opłukał szklankę, odstawił na suszarkę. Ellen czuła, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie, ale zaryzykowała jeszcze jedno pytanie.

\- Na trochę? Czy na dłużej?

\- Ellen! Nie przeciągaj struny. - Wyszedł z kuchni. Wrócił. Zajrzał przez próg i mruknął:

\- Na zawsze. I Ellen?

\- No?

\- Nie oszczędzaj. Chcę, żeby miał _wszystko_.

 

* * *

 

\- Zrobimy tak - zaproponowała Amy - przyjadę pojutrze znów cię zbadać. I jeśli będzie źle, będziesz chciał, żeby cię stąd zabrać powiesz tajne hasło. Nawet jeśli ktoś będzie stał przy nas i słuchał, powiesz je, jakby nigdy nic i ten ktoś się nie zorientuje, ale ja będę wiedzieć. Okay? Rozumiesz, jak to działa?

\- Tak. - Cas dotknął palcem wargi. - Jeśli powiem to hasło, to ty będziesz wiedzieć, że potrzebuję pomocy, ale ja nie powiem, że potrzebuję pomocy, tylko na przykład: pomidor.

\- Dokładnie. Wtedy ktoś, kogo się boisz nie będzie wiedział, że prosisz o pomoc. Tylko ja będę wiedzieć. I sprowadzę pomoc. Zabiorę cię w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Pani szeryf chciała mnie zabrać, ale Dean nie pozwolił. - Cas nagle zwątpił. Amy złapała go za ręce.

\- Porozmawiam z nią. Zaufaj mi. Nie zostawię cię tutaj, jeśli nie będziesz chciał zostać. Jakie hasło wybierzesz?

\- Nie wiem. - Cas zacisnął oczy. - Nic mi teraz nie przychodzi na myśl.

\- Hm, to musi być coś, co nie będzie zbyt dziwne. To musi być coś, co nie wzbudzi podejrzeń, ale czego nie przeoczę, bo będzie zbyt pospolite. Nic w rodzaju: cześć, jak się masz, jestem zdrowy.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Jestem lekarzem i nikt się nie zdziwi, jeśli zapytam, jak się czujesz. Jeśli powiesz, że boli cię palec u nogi, to nikt nie uzna tego za podejrzane. Co ty na to?

\- A jeśli naprawdę będzie mnie bolał palec u nogi? - spytał Cas naiwnie i Amy się roześmiała.

\- Nie będzie. Ale jeśli nawet, to wtedy powiesz mi w samochodzie, że na pewno nie chcesz ze mną jechać. Że chcesz tu zostać. I zostaniesz.

\- Chciałbym tu zostać - przyznał nieśmiało Cas. - Z Ellen.

\- Jeśli będą dla ciebie mili i będziesz się dobrze tu czuł, to wspaniale. Będę cię co jakiś czas odwiedzać i upewniać się, że wszystko w porządku. A ty będziesz tu mieszkał, szczęśliwy i będziesz mieć dosyć moich wizyt. I nigdy nie usłyszę, że cię boli palec u nogi. - Amy objęła chłopca i uścisnęła, dodając mu otuchy. - Tak?

\- Nigdy nie będę mieć dosyć twoich wizyt! Lubię cię, Amy! - wyznał. - Ładnie pachniesz. I twoja kicia też.

Amy najpierw się zaczerwieniła a potem powiedziała:

\- O! Moja Baryłka!

\- Baryłka?

\- Bardzo lubi jeść. Nie pytaj. - Podniosła dłonie obronnie. - Wiem, że powinnam ją trochę odchudzić, bo toczy się jak piłeczka, ale nie mam sumienia nie napełnić jej miseczki, jak tak patrzy na mnie i _prosi_... - Rozczuliła się. Cas uśmiechnął się znowu.

\- Baryłka to bardzo ładne imię. Moja babcia Anna też miała kota. Pana Helsinga.

\- Van Helsinga?

\- _Pana_ Helsinga. - Skorygował ją. - Kiedy babcia umarła, Pan Helsing zniknął. Gabriel powiedział, że uciekł do lasu. Ale myślę, że mnie okłamał. Myślę, że Phehiljah skręcił mu kark. - Sposób w jaki Cas to powiedział, prawie pozbawiony emocji, wstrząsnął Amy.

\- To chyba... przykre...

\- Gdybym nie był ślepym omegą, zabrałbym Pana Helsinga i uciekł dawno temu. Nikt by nas nie złapał i nikt by nas nie skrzywdził - wyjaśnił łagodnie Cas. - Nigdy.

\- To nie twoja wina, że Pheh...

\- Phehiljah.

- Phehiljah skrzywdził kota twojej babci. To nie twoja wina, że jesteś ślepy i że jesteś... om...

\- Omegą.

\- Hm, okay, że jesteś słabszy niż inni. To nie daje im prawa, żeby cię krzywdzić. Musisz to zrozumieć.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i oboje podskoczyli. Amy na widok Deana a Cas na dźwięk jego głosu.

\- I jak? Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego? Siedzicie tu już chyba sto lat. Zostaniesz na obiad, Amy?

\- Nie. Muszę wracać. - Amy zabrała torbę i zaczęła schodzić do samochodu. Zatrzymali się przy nim i Dean zapytał, ile policzy za wizytę.

\- Następnym razem. Chcę przyjechać za dwa dni i zobaczyć, jak się goją te obrażenia. Nie ma złamań, zwichnięć, nic groźniejszego niż nadwyrężenie mięśni. - Amy położyła torbę na miejscu pasażera i obeszła wóz. - Ale powinien dużo odpoczywać, wyspać się. Dużo pić, dużo jeść. Ma widoczną niedowagę. Może anemię. Jest w kiepskiej kondycji ogólnej. Przydałoby się zrobić badanie krwi, moczu. Najlepiej by było, żebyś go przywiózł do mnie do gabinetu na solidny przegląd techniczny. - Spróbowała zażartować, Ani ona, ani Dean się nie roześmieli. - A teraz trzeba obserwować, czy nie poczuje się gorzej. Mdłości, bóle głowy, zawroty to sygnał, żeby natychmiast jechać do szpitala. Póki co, myślę, że nie będzie potrzeby, ale jeśli chcesz, mogę go teraz zabrać ze sobą, położyć w klinice na dwa, trzy dni?

\- Będziemy obserwować. - Dean wyciągnął do niej rękę, żeby się pożegnać. Amy wsiadła za kierownicę, udając, że nie zauważyła. Uruchomiła silnik i opuściła szybę, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Pochylił się, widząc, że chce coś dodać.

\- Odpuść mu przynajmniej przez kilka dni. A przynajmniej zacznij używać lubrykantu. - Nacisnęła gaz i ruszyła, zostawiając Winchestera z zaskoczeniem na twarzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tytuł kolejnego rozdziału:  
> Żegnaj, omego


	22. ŻEGNAJ OMEGO

\- Amy powiedziała, że masz dużo spać i wypoczywać.

Cas wyszedł z łazienki i zastał Deana, siedzącego na skraju łóżka. Zatrzymał się i nie wiedział, co zrobić. W końcu zaczął obchodzić pokój, trzymając się ściany, żeby ominąć alfę jak najszerszym łukiem. Nie chciał mu wchodzić w drogę. Nie chciał psuć sobie tego dnia narażaniem się na klapsy.

Dean nagle wstał i złapał go za rękę. Pociągnął do drzwi. Cas niechętnie przyspieszył, żeby nadążyć za długimi, zdecydowanymi krokami alfy. Gdzie go znów prowadzi? Przecież pani doktor kazała mu wypoczywać, sam powiedział przed chwilą.

\- Mam pomóc Ellen? Przy obiedzie? - Omega jedną ręką przytrzymywał się ściany a drugą mocno trzymał ręki Deana, kiedy schodzili po schodach. Schodzili to eufemizm, omega kuśtykał, najpierw zestawiając ostrożnie lewą stopę a potem dostawiając prawą. Z każdym stopniem syczał z bólu. W końcu Dean bez uprzedzenia przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i wyniósł na zewnątrz. Postawił.

\- Kładź się.

Omega wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Zrobił ostrożny kroczek, macając stopą przed sobą. Dean złapał go za nadgarstek, przygiął i położył dłoń na kocu. Cas przesunął palcami. Okay, jakieś siedzisko. Miękkie. Na krawędziach metalowe. Koce. Kilka koców. Poduszka. Dean westchnął, jakby fizycznie go bolało to marnotrawienie czasu na badanie prostego mebla i wykonanie polecenia. Chwycił omegę pod pachy i pod kolana i ułożył. Tkanina pod omegą lekko się ugięła i napięła. Omega w panice chwycił krawędzie i zesztywniał, bojąc się ruszyć.

\- To leżak. - Wyjaśnił mu. - Jesteś na werandzie. Odpoczywaj! Niedaleko jest Ellen i Jo. I ja. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, zawołaj. - Cas poczuł podmuch powietrza i opadł na niego koc.

\- A kto pomoże przy obiedzie? - zapytał, gramoląc się z leżaka. - Pójdę do Ellen...

\- Ellen sobie poradzi. Ma już pomoc. Leż! - Dean oddalił się, zostawiając go samego.

Cas się położył. Przekręcił na bok. Nakrył kocem po uszy. Odkrył trochę, bo tak było za ciepło. Przekręcił na drugi bok. Nie, tak to za bardzo boli stłuczone biodro. Znów się przekręcił. Nie wiedział dokładnie co to _leżak_. Nie był tak wygodny jak łóżko. Węższy. Dziwnie się uginał pod ciężarem. Nie miał materaca. I krótszy, chociaż nogi się mieściły. Można było się położyć. Nie, jednak pięty trochę wystawały. Odrobinkę. Podciągnął kolana i zwinął się, ściągając poduszkę w dół. Umościł.

\- Na pewno nie pomóc Ellen? - Usiadł jak tylko alfa się znów pojawił w pobliżu, ze swoim zapachem i twardym stukotem ciężkich butów. - Ja umiem pomagać w kuchni! Nic nie potłukę, obiecuję!

Znów zaczął złazić z leżaka. _Jeśli pomoże Ellen, dostanie obiad. Jeśli nie pomoże... może nie być obiadu. Kto nie pracuje ten nie je._

\- Leż, bo ci wleję. - Dean kucnął, pchnął go na poduszkę i... Cas drgnął, kiedy coś wlazło do jego uszu. Dwa robaczki. Złapał za nie, ale napotkał palce Deana i nie wiedział, czy ma wyciągać robaczki, czy pozwolić Deanowi... No właśnie, co on robił? - To słuchawki. Nie bój się. Żeby ci się nie nudziło... - mruknął alfa. Wcisnął w dłoń omegi płaskie pudełeczko i zaczął naprowadzać jego palce na przyciski, tłumacząc, jak działają. Cas usiadł, wsłuchując się w każde słowo. Przybliżył pudełeczko do twarzy, starając się je sobie wyobrazić. Powąchał. Pachniało alfą bardzo mocno. To był jeden z jego osobistych przedmiotów, często noszony w kieszeni.

\- Posłuchaj sobie. - Dean włączył i Cas omal nie spadł z leżaka z wrażenia, kiedy ze słuchawek popłynęła muzyka. - Za głośno? Czekaj, przyciszę. Teraz dobrze? Tu możesz przyciszyć, albo pogłośnić. Tu, czujesz? - Poinstruował, jak regulować natężenie dźwięku i Cas po chwili dopasował je do siebie.

 _Taki skupiony, jakby przeprowadzał przeszczep serca_ , pomyślał Dean, śmiejąc się. Nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

Cas wsłuchał się w [piosenkę](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ehhZ53zysQ). Dean specjalnie ją wybrał. Uwaga Ellen o ptaszku trochę go naprowadziła, ale już wcześniej o niej pomyślał. Skojarzył z tym... małym histerykiem. Cas siedział, z pochyloną głową, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wsłuchany.

_Chyba mu się podoba?_

Cas nic się odezwał, ale kiedy Dean zaczął wstawać, wyciągnął rękę i _prawie_ go dotknął. Dean się zatrzymał, czekając, co omega zrobi. Cas też sie zatrzymał. Jakby się namyślał. Cofnął palce. Cokolwiek przyszło mu do głowy, zrezygnował. Zwinął się, zakopując w koc i zamknął oczy, jak do snu. Dean stał nad nim jeszcze minutę, zanim zrozumiał, że nic więcej nie uzyska.

_Mógłby podziękować. Niewdzięcznik._

Omega naciągnął róg koca na głowę i wcisnął nos w poduszkę. Tym razem to nie zapach alfy chciał stłumić, tylko łzy.

 

* * *

 

Nic dziwnego, że alfa chodził ciągle taki wkurzony. Większość piosenek w jego słuchawkach była strasznie głośna i bardziej przypominała łomot, niż muzykę. Cas nie polubił większości z nich i szybko naciskał przycisk, który zmieniał je na kolejne. I żadna już mu się więcej nie spodobała. Słuchał tylko tej pierwszej, którą alfa mu puścił. Była najładniejsza. I bardzo mu się podobały słowa:

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

\- Co tam masz? Chyba nie AC/DC? - Sam wyjął jedną ze słuchawek i przez chwilę słuchał. - A, to Deana? Serio?

\- Reszta mi się nie podoba... - Omega podciągnął się na łokciu, ale zachował ostrożność z tym wyznaniem, węsząc przedtem, czy alfa nie kręci się gdzieś w pobliżu.

\- Ja myślę. - Roześmiał się Sammy. - Więc lubisz Beatlesów? Może poszukamy więcej ich piosenek... - zamruczał, siadając obok leżaka z laptopem na kolanach. - Daj no to. Zgram ci coś _naprawdę_ fajnego. Yhm... Hej! - Nagle uderzył się w udo. - A może chciałbyś posłuchać jakiejś powieści?

\- Jakiej?

\- A jakie lubisz? - Sammy przyjrzał się czujnie omedze.

\- Babcia Anna mi kiedyś czytała pana Verne'a. I _Księgę dżungli_. Mówiła, że to odpowiednia lektura dla dobrze wychowanego młodzieńca.

Sammy wybuchnął śmiechem, ale zamilkł na widok urażonej miny Casa.

\- Okay, twoja babcia miała dobry gust. To klasyki - powiedział łagodnie, żeby go udobruchać. - A co powiesz na kryminały? Lubisz rozwiązywać zagadki?

\- Nie chcę smutnych historii. - Omega usiadł, poprawił sobie poduszkę. - Ale Sam, nie musisz mi czytać. Posłucham sobie jeszcze tej piosenki, co mi Dean dał. Ona jest bardzo ładna. I pośpię potem. - Nagle się zawstydził, że Sam pomyśli o nim, że jest leniem i darmozjadem, więc dodał szybko - ja chciałem pomóc Ellen! Dean kazał mi leżeć! Dean mi _kazał_!

\- Wiem. - Sam machnął ręką lekceważąco. - Garth i Kev jej pomagają. O!, popatrz na to. To też klasyk: Agatha Christie, przygody Herculesa Poirota. I nie, nie będę ci czytał. Ściągnąłem ci audiobooka. Masz.

Włączył plik i przez chwilę słuchali razem, każdy z jedną słuchawką w uchu. Cas po kilku zdaniach zupełnie się wciągnął i nawet nie zauważył, że Sam oddał mu słuchawkę i zostawił go w spokoju.

 

* * *

 

Cas zdążył dowiedzieć się, kto zabił Johna Christowa, zanim Ellen zawołała wszystkich na obiad. Obiad był PYCHA! I było go DUŻO! Ellen siedziała koło niego i pomagała mu nakładać na talerz i pytała, czy mu smakuje i co najbardziej? I jeszcze co by zjadł _najchętniej_ na kolację? Naleśniki? Okay, więc dostanie na kolację naleśniki. A z czym chce te naleśniki? Omega nie wiedział, więc Ellen zaczęła wyliczać różne dodatki: galaretki, dżemy, masło orzechowe, syropy, miód, świeże owoce, bita śmietana - to na słodko. A na ostro: grillowane warzywa, duszone mięso, zapiekany ser, grzyby, papryczki, wędzony łosoś, kwaśna śmietana, ogórki, suszone pomidory... Aż się w głowie kręciło od nadmiaru do wyboru. Podpowiedzi Ellen wcale nie rozjaśniły sytuacji - Cas chciałby spróbować wszystkiego! Ellen widząc jego rozsterki zaproponowała, że codziennie będzie dostawać coś nowego i czy to jest okay dla Casa? Czy to jest okay? To jest SUPER!

Omega dochodził do wniosku, że to jego najulubieńszy dzień w całym życiu. Lepszy nawet niż ten, kiedy Dean pozwolił mu odejść. Plecak, który wtedy dostał był pełen słodyczy i dobrze było móc poczuć się wolnym, ale o wiele lepiej było obudzić się w wielkim łóżku, dostać ogromne śniadanie i poznać miłą Amy, i dostać jeszcze ogromniejszy obiad, i być rozpieszczanym przez Ellen (omega dałby się teraz pokroić za Ellen)! Obyło się bez krzyków i klapsów od alfy. Który dał mu piosenkę a Sammy książkę do słuchania! Tyle dobrych rzeczy! Tyle prezentów!

\- Wtałe me ne boły pałec! Nigdy ne będe me bołał! - oświadczył nagle radośnie, z ustami pełnymi mięsa.

\- Nie mów z pełnymi ustami. - Zwrócił mu uwagę alfa. Ellen pod stołem poklepała kolano omegi, dając mu znak, żeby się nie przejmował reprymendą i dołożyła kolejną porcję słodkich ziemniaków i surówki.

Pełen talerz! Miejsce przy stole, ze wszystkimi! I nikt nie każe mu zmywać, sprzątać. Nie musi zarobić na utrzymanie.

To był naj... naj... najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu.

A potem przyszedł Rufus, który pełnił wartę i miał zjeść obiad później. I przyprowadził gościa.

Wszyscy umilkli i omega też umilkł. Zrobiło się małe zamieszanie, kilka osób wstało od stołu i zniknęło gdzieś w innej części domu. Po godzinie wrócili. Omega siedział na krześle z Ellen w kuchni i pił lemoniadę, kiedy usłyszał alfę.

\- Ktoś do ciebie.

Omega poczuł znajomy zapach i odsunął krzesło z hurgotem.

\- Bracie? - Znajomy głos.

Omega zrobił niepewne kilka kroków.

\- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. - Przełknął ślinę.

\- Plotki o mojej śmierci okazały się przesadzone. - Znajomy śmiech. - Znasz mnie. Ze wszystkiego się wywinę.

\- Gabriel... - Omega poczuł, że ramiona brata otaczają go mocno i odpowiedział uściskiem.

Długim, bardzo długim uściskiem.

\- Ale... jak?

Gabriel zachichotał.

\- Słyszałeś o kevlarze?

 

* * *

 

\- Zabierz mnie ze sobą. - Poprosił omega ostatni raz, łapiąc Gabriela za rękę i przyciskając do serca.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę. Nie mam nic. Nie mam już watahy. Jestem samotnym wilkiem i muszę najpierw zadbać o siebie, zanim będę mógł zaopiekować się kimś. - Gabriel popatrzył ponad ramieniem brata na stojącego w pewnej odległości alfę. - Będziesz tu bezpieczny. Z tym Winchesterem. Stworzył wielką rodzinę i jest sprytny. Obroni cię przed wszystkimi.

 _A przed sobą?_ , pomyślał z goryczą Cas. Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy, ale nie miał pewności, co przyniesie przyszłość.

Gabriel uciekł z watahy, udając martwego. Tylko on mógł wpaść na taki fortel. Uratowała go kamizelka, którą nosił pod ubraniem. Frank strzelił do niego a Gabriel padł i dał się ponieść nurtowi. Uriel był zbyt zajęty pogonią za Winchesterem i złotem, by szukać zwłok martwego wilka, trafionego srebrną kulą. Na co mu trup?

\- Już dawno chciałem odejść. - Gabriel jeszcze raz uściskał brata. - Ale z watahy nie jest łatwo uciec. Sam wiesz. Mogą cię sprzedać, wymienić, zdradzić. Zabić. Ale nie pozwolą ci odejść.

\- Nawet tobie? - Nie dowierzał Cas.

\- Szczególnie mnie - mruknął Gabriel. Najwyraźniej miał swoje tajemnice. Może równie gorzkie jak tajemnice omegi. - Po tym, jak Dean wystawił Zachariasza na pewno szykują zemstę. Wiesz o tym?

Cas pokiwał głową. Uriel i Zachariasz nie przełkną tej zniewagi. Tej straty.

\- Uprzedziłem Winchestera, że powinien spodziewać się uderzenia. Obiecał mi, że będzie cię pilnował. - Gabriel jeszcze raz spojrzał na Deana. - Będziesz z nim bezpieczny.

\- Bił mnie. - Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - I robił inne rzeczy... 

Gabriel kołysał go pocieszająco w ramionach, jak małe dziecko, chociaż był niższy i prawie tak drobny jak omega.

\- Muszę już iść.

\- Nie idź... Jeszcze zostań! - Zaczął go zatrzymywać i błagać. - Zostań, może Dean pozwoli ci zostać? Zostań... Zostań...

\- Muszę. - Gabriel ostatni raz spojrzał na Deana, uwolnił się z objęć omegi, wziął plecak, stęknął pod ciężarem i ruszył do samochodu Rufusa, który obiecał, że odwiezie go do miasta.

\- Gabe! Gabe! - Omega biegł za samochodem, ocierając łzy. - Gabe, odwiedź mnie kiedyś! Gabe!

Gabriel nie wyjrzał przez okno. Nie spojrzał w lusterko, by zobaczyć zmniejszającą się postać brata, który wreszcie zmęczył się i stanął na środku drogi, dysząc i zanosząc się płaczem.

Na spodzie plecaka leżało złoto, które dostał od Deana za informacje o Urielu i za to, żeby Gabriel odszedł. Sam, nie zabierając ze sobą omegi. Żeby już nigdy nie wracał.

\- To mój brat! - powiedział Winchesterowi, słysząc te warunki. - Co mam mu powiedzieć?

\- Teraz jest mój. Należy do mnie a ja nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek z was się przy nim kręcił.

\- Jeśli go skrzywdzisz... - Zagroził Gabriel, ale Dean tylko zmrużył oczy.

\- To co? Co mi zrobisz?

 

Gabriel zamknął oczy. Mała postać zniknęła za zakrętem. Samochód podskczył na wybojach. Rufus milczał. Złoto było ciężkie. Bardzo ciężkie.

Żegnaj _, bracie._

_Żegnaj, omego._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Wy, jakie piosenki byście wgrały/li Casowi na mp3? :)  
> Okay, robimy mu playlistę:  
> [Blackbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7epRPz0LGPE) dał mu Dean :)  
> [Boulevard Of Broken Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c) zgłoszone przez Ell :)  
> [Leave Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ea8ilt7T_Vg) zgłoszone przez Darina989 :)  
> [In His Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Mf8wPttR1U) zgłoszone przez Alison :)  
> [Open Your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fk1Q9y6VVy0) mój wybór ;)
> 
> A, i przepraszam, że wkreciłam Was z tym tytułem, ale uwierzcie mi - jeśli napiszę o czymś bardzo złym, co spotka Casa (albo kogoś) - spadnie to na Was bez ŻADNEGO uprzedzenia. Obiecuję. (diaboliczny śmiech autorki)  
> 


	23. KRYSZTAŁOWA TAFLA JEZIORA

Chociaż łóżko było ogromne, Cas położył się przy samej krawędzi. Kiedy przyjdzie Dean, będzie mieć bardzo dużo miejsca dla siebie. I może nie sięgnie do omegi, żeby go dotknąć. Może zostawi go w spokoju.

Cas był ciągle poruszony nieoczekiwanym przybyciem Gabriela i jeszcze bardziej nieoczekiwanym jego odejściem. Mimo bólu biodra i pleców ~~kuśtykał~~ biegł za samochodem, dopóki miał siły, ale w końcu musiał się poddać. Usiadł na drodze, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Znów był sam. Wiedział, że powinien się uspokoić, zebrać w sobie i wrócić do domu Deana Winchestera. Gabriel nie pozostawił mu złudzeń. Do omegi dotarło, że nie ma znaczenia, czego on chce. Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Jego rodzina, jedyna jaką miał ostoja bezpieczeństwa, wystawiła go jak zwierzynę Deanowi Winchesterowi, martwiąc się jedynie, czy Dean na pewno go przywłaszczy. Cas _wołał pomocy_ , ale nikt z braci i kuzynów mu nie pomógł. Nie dlatego, że nie mogli, tylko dlatego, że nie chcieli. Nic ich nie obchodził. Omega _prosił_ panią szeryf o pomoc i pani szeryf obiecała, że mu pomoże. W imieniu prawa. Ale gdzie teraz jest pani szeryf? Omega nadal był z Deanem. Gabriel, najsprytniejszy z nich wszystkich - wywinął się watasze i umknął śmierci. Czy było coś, czego nie mógłby dokonać? Chociaż omega go _błagał_ , Gabriel zostawił go i odszedł. Nawet on.

Cas wrócił do domu. Podziękował Ellen za kolację, mówiąc, że nie ma apetytu. Zapytał, gdzie może się położyć, mając jeszcze resztkę nadziei, że Ellen pozwoli mu spać w kuchni, albo znajdzie inne miejsce, niż sypialnia Deana.

Teraz leżał w wielkim łóżku i czekał. W końcu zmęczenie wzięło górę i przysnął.

Obudził go dotyk, ale Cas nie mógł w pierwszej chwili zidentyfikować co się dzieje. Coś łaskotało go w szyję. Nie bolało. Raczej... było mokre. Ciepłe. Mruknięcie. Ciepłe, mokre... liźnięcie. Cas odwrócił się, węsząc.

Dean się nie odezwał. Przysunął nos do nosa omegi i potarł koniuszkiem, jednocześnie obejmując go i przyciągając do siebie. Cas nie stawiał oporu, rozespany i zaskoczony. Dean przycisnął wargi do jego warg, wślizgnął między nie język, niecierpliwie i stanowczo torując sobie drogę. Cas ustąpił, rozchylił usta i wpuścił go, czując jednocześnie, że Dean podrywa go i unosi nad sobą, układa na sobie. Cas oparł ręce na umięśnionym torsie, rozgrzanym i twardym, nie wiedząc w sumie, co ma robić. Jak się zachować, jaką pozycję przyjąć. Zresztą, nie miał zbyt wiele opcji - nogi Deana zaplotły się wokół jego nóg, ramiona wokół jego ramion i talii, całkowicie go unieruchamiając.

Dłoń Deana ześlizgnęła się z pleców omegi na jego tyłek i wsunęła pod luźną gumkę piżamy, ale Cas nie był w stanie zareagować, bo kolejny obrót sprawił, że znów leżał na plecach, tym razem z Deanem nad sobą (i jego dłonią buszującą pod nim, miętoszącą jego pośladki), z ustami zajętymi wszedobylskim, ruchliwym językiem, tak ekspansywnym, że omedze zaczęło brakować tchu. Zaczął się wiercić, próbując się uwolnić, ale Dean był zbyt ciężki i zbyt silny. Cas utknął pod nim jak w pułapce. Kiedy po raz kolejny spróbował go odepchnąć, Dean po prostu złapał go za nadgarstki, przełożył za głowę i warknął: _leż. Jak podniesiesz ręce, dam ci w skórę._

Cas poczuł pod palcami tapicerkę zagłówka.

Dean klęknął między jego udami i ściągnął mu spodnie. Najpierw uniósł biodra, potem łydki. Odrzucił ubranie na bok i oparł stopy omegi na swoich barkach, wsuwając pod niego poduszkę. Coś stuknęło. Śliski, mokry dźwięk. Materac po prawej stronie omegi ugiął się nieco, kiedy Dean wsparł się na ręku nad nim, wolną dłonią sięgając do miejsca, traktowanego dotąd bez żadnej delikatności. Cas aż szarpnął się w stronę zagłówka, kiedy poczuł tam coś _zimnego_ i... kremowego. Jęknął, gdy palec Deana wsunął się w niego, ale wbrew oczekiwaniu, nie było to bolesne. Mięśnie stawiały opór, to prawda, jednak palec był umazany czymś, co pozwoliło wślizgnąć się całkiem gładko.

\- Rozluźnij się - polecił Dean z wysoka. - Im mocniej się spinasz, tym bardziej boli.

Cas przygryzł wargę i odetchnął raz i drugi. Wiedział, że to się zdarzy. Dean znów będzie robił _te_ rzeczy, nie da się tego uniknąć, jeśli zaczął. Zacisnął pięści i przycisnął je do zagłówka, przenosząc na nie całe napięcie. Dean miał rację. Musi rozluźnić pupę, musi, jeśli nie chce, żeby bardzo bolało. Żeby to trwało za długo. Trzeba posłuchać Deana.

Alfa pochylił się nad nim, dotykając nosem jego nosa. Nie całował omegi, tylko węszył: policzki, żuchwa, szyja. Omega zaczął oddychać szybko i krótko, z narastającą paniką: Dean znów zacznie gryźć szyję... Ale alfa nie ugryzł. Przesuwał nosem po całej szyi i karku, za uchem, we włosy, wdychając i wdychając zapach omegi, jakby to był pyszny obiad, jakby omega był smakowitym kawałkiem mięsa lub świeżo upieczoną szarlotką, z uprażonymi jabłkami, wanilią i cynamonem... Cas nieoczekiwanie dla siebie zaczął drżeć i nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to ze strachu, z niechęci do alfy czy z napięcia mięśni. Dean mruczał coś uspokajającego, ale Cas nie potrafił się uspokoić. Palec wsuwał się w niego i wysuwał... A może dwa palce? Może dwa... Jak to dwa...? Kiedy? Cas niespodziewanie znów jęknął, mięśnie grzbietu skurczyły się i rozprężyły niekontrolowanie. Biodra uciekły... Nie.

Naparły.

Coś go popchnęło w kierunku Deana. Coś... Wygiął się w łuk. Czemu? Otworzył szeroko oczy, chociaż nic nie mógł zobaczyć. Z trudem wypuścił powietrze spomiędzy zaciśniętych szczęk. Czy Dean się zaśmiał? Czy się zaśmiał?... Cichutko?

Chciał zapytać, ale język Deana znów zaczął się panoszyć i rotować w ustach Casa. Cas rozchylił usta szerzej, nie miał wyjścia, nie mógł się oprzeć temu ciepłemu, wilgotnemu dotykowi, zębom, które drażniły wargi, złapały koniuszek jego języka i pociągnęły do siebie. Cas podniósł ręce i Dean natychmiast kazał mu wrócić na miejsce, nie ruszać się. I chyba w nim już tkwiły cztery palce, gdyby Cas był zdolny przeanalizować wszystkie bodźce, których doświadczał, może byłby w stanie się ich doliczyć... Jeden... ooo... O. ...oooch. Co to...? Co się dzieje? Czemu wszystko się zrobiło takie... I takie... A także... Tyle... I coraz mocniej... Biodra zaczęły się suwać po poduszce, napierać na palce, czemu tu jest tak _gorąco_? Może trzeba otworzyć...

O. Okno.

O.

_Dean?_

\- Co?

Cas nie wiedział, że zawołał go na głos. Stropił się. Może nie tylko dlatego. Ile już tych palców w nim? I czemu język Deana jest _wszędzie_? Te mokre liźnięcia na szyi, na całej szyi, na uchu...

\- Ręce! - warknięcie i Cas posłusznie podnosi je nad głowę, za siebie, wciska między materac a zagłówek. Znów się wygina, tym razem już nie jest w stanie zapanować nad ciałem, ślizga się i kręci biodrami, chociaż nie chce, nie chce, żeby to się znów stało, żeby znów bolało, czemu to się dzieje, jest za gorąco, za duszno, zapach alfy jest taki... jak koc, który spadł na niego, na leżaku, ciężki i ciepły, jest go pełno, w płucach i w głowie... zrobiło się tak lekko, tak bez zmartwień... Cas nagle nie czuje lęku, już się nie boi... i coś go popycha do zagłówka i ciągnie po materacu w stronę Deana i znów do zagłówka i znów do Deana... łóżko faluje...

...z Casem.

Coś w nim jest. Coś chce się w niego dostać.

\- Szeroko nogi... - nakaz - ...szerzej.

Pięty omegi zsuwają się z ramion alfy i nagle łączą nad jego lędźwiami, kolana podciągnięte do piersi rozjeżdżają się na boki i całe to miejsce na dole jest otwarte dla Deana, otwarte... nie... nie jest, jest pełne, tak pełne czegoś... niespokojnych, niecierpliwych palców i...

Skąd ta gorączka?

Czy omega jest chory?

 

* * *

 

\- Obróć się. - Alfa uśmiecha się patrząc w oczy omegi, szeroko otwarte, niewidzące, _zdziwione_.

Omega z trudem się obraca na kolana i łokcie. Alfa pomaga, podtrzymuje, podtyka poduszkę i znów sięga dłonią w ciemne, ciasne, wilgotne miejsce. Omega napiera na jego palce, ale alfa się cofa. Omega pojmuje wskazówkę. Zastyga, powstrzymując swój głód, swoją gorączkę. Musi się zdać na alfę. Musi poczekać na to, co alfa mu chce dać. W swoim tempie.

Omega przyciska twarz do prześcieradła. Pościel tłumi serię niecierpliwych skarg i próśb, które napływają nie wiadomo skąd, dlaczego. Omega się wstydzi, ale wstyd mija kiedy pojawia się wilgoć na wewnętrznej stronie ud i omega nie chce dłużej czekać. Gorączka go pcha. Gorączka nim rządzi. Każe mu skłonić się ku alfie, prosić. I omega prosi. Skomli. Ponagla alfę. Oferuje się, pierwszy raz sam z siebie, kierowany instynktem wypina zachęcająco. Kręci i wierci. Kusi alfę. Zaprasza w siebie. Najładniej jak potrafi, najbardziej ulegle. Chce się przypodobać alfie, żeby alfa w końcu zechciał, czemu alfa nie chce? Omega nie rozumie.

Co może jeszcze zrobić, żeby alfa zechciał?

Unosi głowę i odwraca do tyłu z pretensją. Twarz alfy jest tak blisko, że ich nosy się stykają. Wargi. Mokry pocałunek. Mokre liźnięcie. Alfa chwyta go zębami za ucho i ciągnie, delikatnie, ale stanowczo w dół, do materaca. Omega znów opada na prześcieradło, wypychając biodra wysoko, najwyżej jak tylko może. To instynkt, nie wie _czemu_ , ale wie _jak_.

Omega popada w desperację, ale w końcu alfa przyjmuje zaproszenie i wchodzi w omegę jednym długim posunięciem. Wchodzi i wychodzi. Wchodzi i wychodzi. Długie, solidne suwy potężnego alfy, rozpierające uczucie wypełnienia, z początku bolesne, na tyle, że omega popiskuje i zaciska szczęki, ale to uczucie szybko mija i nadchodzi inne, napływające gorąco, jak ukrop, jak upał, jak żar z nieba, na skórze i w środku, mięśnie, które pracują, mięśnie, które ustępują pod naporem tego tłoka, który wpycha się w omegę, wpycha się i wypełnia go, wybija rytm, któremu omega może się tylko poddać i poddaje, nie ma wyjścia, jest tylko ten rytm, to suwanie, prześcieradło pod policzkiem, krótkie stęknięcia na końcu każdego wydechu, jakby omega był instrumentem do wydawania dźwięków, jęków, skomlenia.

Omega wygina się i wygina, próbując pomóc alfie go wypełnić, próbując wziąć wszystko  i więcej. Próbując znieść ten potężny tłok i nie dać się złamać, nie dać się rozpołowić, zmieścić go w sobie, aż ten ruch staje się zbyt obsesyjny, nie do wytrzymania, ten rytm jest zbyt szybki i omega odpływa w tym ukropie z podbrzusza, tracąc poczucie, gdzie jest i nagle nadchodzi skurcz, potężny, cała fala skurczów, jeden za drugim, jeden za drugim i omega zaciska oczy ze wszystkich sił, palce na prześcieradle, uda na udach alfy, mięśnie na tłoku, który teraz wyrzuca w omegę lepką, gorącą lawę.

Omega nie krzyczy. Nie oddycha. Dopiero po ustaniu ostatniego skurczu nabiera ostrożnie powietrza, jakby wynurzył się z wody, jakby przebił się z głębiny przez kryształową taflę jeziora, pełną błysków, oślepiających tęczowych błysków. I lśnienia.

Alfa jeszcze jest w nim.  Jeszcze trochę lawy. Jeszcze chwila. Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie. Jeszcze dwa lub trzy kolejne. Jeszcze trochę gorącego, lepkiego nasienia, wypływającego z omegi na uda, na prześcieradło. Omega czuje teraz palce alfy zaciśnięte na swoich biodrach. Czuje, że alfa trzyma go naprawdę mocno i jest w tym coś kojącego. Coś, co sprawia, że omega czuje się bezpiecznie. Alfa go trzyma. Alfa nie pozwoli mu się zgubić w lesie. W górach. Alfa go zawsze znajdzie. Alfa zawsze będzie z nim. Nie pozwoli mu spaść. Nie pozwoli nikomu go zabrać. Nikomu go nie odda. Nikomu nie sprzeda. Nikt go nie skrzywdzi.

Alfa pochyla się i chwyta kark omegi miedzy swoje mocne, szeroko rozwarte szczęki. Zostawia kolejny mały, nadbiegnięty krwią ślad.

– Jesteś mój – mówi szorstko. Warczy groźnie. – Mój.

Bardzo się stara, żeby nie bolało. Liże szyję, koi. Uspokaja, ale omega tym razem wcale się nie boi. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiecha się i zapada w sen, czując mokre liźnięcia wszędzie. Ciepło koca otulającego go jak kokon. Ręce alfy wokół siebie jak obręcz, brzuch alfy za swoimi plecami jak mur, który osłania omegę przed niesprawiedliwym światem pełnym złych wilków. Nogi zaplecione wokół własnych nóg. Alfa go przyciska do siebie, mocno, mocno, aż omega musi pisnąć, że za mocno, że nie może złapać tchu i uścisk się nieco luzuje, ale tylko trochę. I omega odpływa w sen i nie słyszy, nie słyszy już nic, ani słowa, ani jednego dźwięku -

\- szeptu alfy - _kocham cię, ty głupi mały psiaku_.

 


	24. KRÓLEWNA ŚNIEŻKA SUPERSTAR

Przed świtem omega spał z twarzą wciśniętą między bark a obojczyk alfy, ciasno objęty i opatulony, posapując lekko i łaskocząc Deana swoim oddechem. Dean czuł na nim wyraźniejszy zapach siebie, swojego nasienia oraz delikatny i piękny własny zapach szczęśliwego omegi. _Szczęśliwego_. Dean przycisnął go mocniej i Cas pisnął z protestem.

– Przepraszam... – szepnął, rozluźniając uścisk, ale tylko trochę. Jakby bał się, że Cas ucieknie przy pierwszej sposobności.

– Yhm... – mruknął omega, próbując się nieco odsunąć i przeciągnąć. – Która godzina?

– Koło trzeciej... – Dean spojrzał na zegarek. – Nad ranem. Boli cię coś? Jak się czujesz? Chcesz jeść? Pić? Ciepło ci?

– Chcę do łazienki... – Omega ziewnął i zaczął się wiercić w jego ramionach, próbując się wyswobodzić. – Muszę siku.

– Idź. - Pozwolił alfa. - Ale wracaj natychmiast.

Omega mruknął coś pod nosem, co zabrzmiało trochę niegrzecznie i zawinięty w koc poczłapał do łazienki, po drodze prawie strącając lampę z nocnej szafki. Dean rzucił się przez łóżko, złapał klosz, odstawił. Popatrzył za nim. Na przymknięte drzwi. Podciągnął się na łokciu i oparł wyżej na poduszkach.

– W porządku? – zawołał, bo wydawało mu się, że omega strasznie marudzi z powrotem.

– W porządku... – wymamrotał omega. – Wezmę prysznic.

Dean skrzywił się niezadowolony. Prysznic zmyje większość woni. A on chciał go z powrotem, pod kołdrą. Znów go wąchać. Swojego małego omegę. Całego _szczęśliwego_ , rozespanego i cieplutkiego, z nasieniem Deana w sobie. Wyskoczył na dźwięk wody i wszedł do łazienki, zaparowanej od ukropu. Wszedł do brodzika, stanął za omegą. Pienisty szampon pachniał sosnami i mchem, ale ten zapach mu się nie podobał. Wolałby, żeby omega się nie mył już nigdy.

– Nie przeszkadzaj – zażądał Cas, starając się wypchnąć go na zewnątrz. – Chcę się umyć.

– Niepotrzebnie. Tak ślicznie pachniesz... – Podniósł go z łatwością i oparł o kafelki, przykręcając strumień tak, żeby nie zalewał im oczu. Omega odruchowo oplótł udami biodra alfy.

– Ugotowałem się pod tymi wszystkimi kocami. Jestem spocony i cały się lepię od twojej... – Omega urwał i zaczerwienił się. Dean się roześmiał.

– Dlatego mógłbym cię wąchać cały dzień.

Omega zamrugał, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie są i co się dzieje. Co powiedział. Do alfy. Jakim tonem. Co się właściwie stało. Dean śmiał się coraz głośniej, patrząc na purpurową twarz chłopca, który nagle zakrył się dłońmi, krztusząc się ze zdenerwowania i... przepraszając. Przepraszał alfę, że był _niegrzeczny_.

Zakręcił prysznic i zaniósł Casa na łóżko, nie bacząc, że zostawiają mokre ślady. Chciał go natychmiast. Chciał go zjeść. Chciał go całować. Chciał go zerżnąć. Chciał patrzeć w zdziwione oczy omegi i czuć, jak drży pod nim, tuż przed nadchodzącym orgazmem, wygina się w łuk i powtarza: _Dean?, Dean? -_ póki jest jeszcze w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa, nim nadejdzie rozkosz, która omal pozbawi go przytomności. Dean zaprowadził małego omegę na górę, na _prawdziwą_ górę. A teraz chciał zaprowadzić go na kolejny szczyt, na wiele szczytów, jeden po drugim - nie tam gdzieś na skałach, nad przepaścią, ale tu, w zaciszu ich sypialni, wśród miękkich poduszek i prześcieradeł.

 

* * *

 

– Zostaw, łaskoczesz! – Omega próbował się wyślizgnąć spod alfy, chichocząc i prychając. – Łaskoczesz! Przestań!

– Dwie godziny temu kto prosił, żebym nie przestawał? – powiedział alfa a jego gorący oddech na szyi omegi sprawił, że przez omegę przeleciał skurcz, jakby go ktoś podpiął do prądu. – Kto się _napraszał_? Hm? Kto się _wypinał_?

Omega mruknął coś niewyraźnie, kręcąc głową, pod gorącymi jak ukrop liźnięciami i pocałunkami.

– Kto skomlił, żebym wreszcie _zaczął_? Hm? – Dokuczał alfa, śmiejąc się cicho, patrząc jak omega robi się czerwony i próbuje zasłonić się ramionami. – Kto _błagał_?

Kolejne liźnięcie za uchem, kolejne pieszczotliwe ukąszenie w szyję, w ucho. Palce przesuwające się po ciele omegi, wzbudzające kolejne fale dreszczy. Omega czuł, że policzki mu płoną i wykręcał się, próbując wcisnąć twarz w koc, wiedząc, że alfa ma rację. Że to on sam prosił. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę sam chciał robić _te_ rzeczy. Nie dla alfy. Dla siebie. Bo to było przyjemne. To nie tylko Dean chciał, zmuszał. Cas też chciał. Dla siebie.

Kolejna fala łaskotek wyrwała mu z piersi śmiech i piski.

\- Napij się. - Dean usiadł i pomógł usiąść Casowi. Wyciągnął z szafki butelkę wody i przypilnował, żeby omega wypił więcej niż kilka łyków. - Jeszcze... Jeszcze! Nie chcę, żebyś mi tu zemdlał z odwodnienia. Pij!

Cas skrzywił się, ale posłusznie opróżnił prawie do połowy i oddał butelkę. Siedział po turecku, lekko pochylony w kierunku Deana, z przechyloną na bok głową, skupiony na otaczających dźwiękach, zapachach. Z namysłem przyłożył palec do ust - znajomy gest, któremu Dean nie mógł się oprzeć. Jemu całemu nie mógł się oprzeć. Cholerny omega! Z tymi potarganymi, sterczącymi na wszystkie strony ciemnymi włosami, zaróżowionymi policzkami i oczami jak dwa niebieskie szkiełka wyglądał jak pieprzona Królewna Śnieżka.

 _Czterokrotnie pod rząd, dokładnie i wyczerpująco wypieprzona_ , pomyślał zgryźliwie i z satysfakcją.

\- Chodź tu! - Pociągnął go, posadził tuż przed sobą tak, że obaj wzajemnie oplatali się nogami. Przycisnął czoło do czoła Casa, nos do nosa. - Podobało się?

Omega wysunął koniuszek języka na wargi i oblizał się, zawstydzony. Dean się roześmiał i pocałował go w usta, w ten koniuszek, którego omega nie zdążył schować. Pamiętał o rozmowie, którą mieli odbyć i to był chyba dobry moment, żeby wyjaśnić omedze kilka spraw.

\- Nie jestem zły, kiedy cię gryzę w szyję. - Wyjaśnił, ujmując jego policzki w dłonie. - Wręcz przeciwnie.

Oczy Casa powędrowały za głosem alfy, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby _patrzył_. Podniósł brwi i wykrzywił usta z miną jasno wyrażającą: _akurat!, nie wierzę_.

\- To silniejsze ode mnie. - Przesunął kciukiem po czerwonych, nabrzmiałych od intensywnych pocałunków wargach omegi. - Muszę cię oznaczyć, to dlatego. Ale nie zrobię ci prawdziwej krzywdy. Nie musisz się bać. - Przypomniał sobie obawy Casa i użył jednego ze zwrotów, których on użył w górach. - Nie zagryzę cię. Nawet jeśli zrobisz coś bardzo głupiego... Na przykład: uderzysz mnie... kamieniem... Hm? Pamiętasz?

Cas spuścił głowę i mruknął cichutko, że pamięta.

\- Bobby cię odciągnął, ale ja bym cię nie zagryzł nawet wtedy - powiedział Dean. Pieszczotliwie przeczesał palcami rozwichrzoną grzywkę chłopca. - To tylko tak groźnie wyglądało.

\- Byłem wtedy na ciebie bardzo zły. - Wyjaśnił Cas, stukając paznokciem o zęby. Dean wiedział, że to jedna z oznak zdenerwowania i objął go. Zakołysał. Cas wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem alfy i wymamrotał - Sam powiedział, że nie wolno podnosić ręki na alfę. Na ciebie.

 _Ty możesz. Jedyny w całej watasze. Jedyny, ze wszystkich wilków i ludzi na świecie, ty jeden możesz i wyjdziesz z tego cało_ , pomyślał Dean, ale oczywiście nie powiedział tego na głos.

\- Teraz, kiedy cię oznaczyłem nie jesteś już zwyczajnym omegą. Jesteś _moim_ omegą. Rozumiesz? - Dean dotknął karku Casa, przesuwając palcami po siniakach i zadrapaniach od kłów. - Nawet jeśli mnie nie ma przy tobie, to jakbym był. Inni czują mój zapach na tobie i widzą znaki i wiedzą czyj jesteś.

\- Nie jestem rzeczą! - Obruszył się nagle omega, odsunął i zaplótł ramiona na piersi.

 _Yhm, łatwo nie będzie_ , pomyślał Dean.

\- Nie jesteś. - Przyznał ugodowo. - Ale jesteś mój. Mam cię. Należysz...

\- Nie! - Omega rozplótł ramiona, podniósł palec jednej dłoni a drugą się podparł w pasie, przyjmując wojowniczą postawę. - Nie jestem rzeczą! Należę do _siebie_!

Wyglądał słodko, z tymi zmarszczonymi gniewnie brwiami i oczami błyszczącymi z emocji. Alfa ugryzł się w język, żeby mu nie przypomnieć, jak nie dalej niż pół godziny temu kręcił tyłkiem, skomląc z rozkoszy, nadziany Deanem i pełen jego spermy i powtarzał: _tak, twój, jestem twój, [należę] do ciebie..._

Samczy instynkt alfy kazał mu dominować nad omegą, żądać i wymagać, ale też ostrzegał, by nie być zbyt drobiazgowym jeśli chodzi o słowa. Liczą się czyny.

Pchnął omegę na plecy i dobrał się znów do niego, wzbudzając kolejną salwę śmiechu i pisków.

\- Ręce! - polecił i omega natychmiast wyciągnął ramiona za głowę, przyciskając je do prześcieradła.

Czas pokazać omedze, kto tu rządzi.

I posłuchać, jak omega szepcze: _jeszcze..._

 

_je... sz... cze..._

 

_nie... przestawaj..._

 


	25. HAPPY END?

Dean wdychał woń omegi z tego zakątka szyi, gdzie płytko pod delikatną, ciepłą skórą pulsuje krew. I skóra tam pachnie szczególnie intensywnie, emanując rozkoszne wonie wazopresyny, oksytocyny, fenetylamin, endorfin. Dean półdrzemał, wcisnąwszy dłoń między nogi omegi, leniwie rozcierając palcem strużkę gęstego ejakulatu, cieknącą powoli krągłością pośladka na prześcieradło. Omega spał błogo, odprężony, z ramionami rozrzuconymi na poduszkach, ze spoconym czołem i rumianymi policzkami, gorący i apetyczny jak ciasto dopiero co wyciągnięte z pieca.

Dean zacisnął dłoń i Cas zamruczał, zwinął się jak kot, stulił ramiona i ziewnął.

\- Śpij.

\- Mhm... - wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, przekręcając się w rękach Deana. Chyba: _to nie budź mnie_.

Uhm, niełatwe, nie budzić omegi... ciągle. Trzeba by go wcale nie dotykać. Nie całować. Nie wąchać.

Bardzo trudne. Samemu też ciężko zasnąć, jak omega jest tak blisko. Na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Dean otworzył oczy i popatrzył w okno. Pół nocy jakoś umknęło, niezauważenie. Przekręcił się na plecy, zagarniając omegę do swojego boku. Nakrył ich obu kocem, chociaż Cas zaraz zaczął się wiercić i sapać, że mu duszno.

\- Musisz mieć ciepło. Przeziębisz się... - Dean nie pozwolił mu się odkryć. - Nie chcesz pić?

\- Nie! - Cas zakrył ucho z irytacją. - Chcę spać!

\- Musisz pić. - Dean przekręcił się na brzuch, spychając omegę pod siebie i sięgnął do szafki po wodę. - Pij!

\- Nie, nie chcę... - Cas odepchnął butelkę i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. - Idź sobie.

\- Pij! Potem pośpisz. - Dean podciągnął go do pozycji siedzącej i przypilnował, żeby Cas wypił kilka łyków. Pił, nawet nie otwierając oczu, a potem padł na materac jak ścięty.

Dean wypił resztę, zgniótł butelkę, wrzucił do kosza stojącego w rogu (udając, że to rzut za trzy punkty, aplauz publiki, _yeeeah_!) i przytulił się do pleców omegi, tym razem zanurzając nos w ciemnych włosach. Mhm... mmm... ile zapachów!... Ile wrażeń. Ile bodźców...

\- Muszę odpocząć! - Omega obrócił głowę i Dean złapał zębami czubek jego nosa. Omega prychnął i zaczął się miotać, aby go strącić.

\- To odpoczywaj... - wymruczał Dean, sięgając do jego ust. - Co ja przeszkadzam? - spytał niewinnie.

\- Ughrrr... - Cas wyślizgnął się, burcząc i marudząc. - Idź sobie! Chcę spać!

Nakrył się poduszką, ale Dean ją zabrał, odrzucił w nogi łóżka i odwrócił omegę na plecy.

\- Nie będę przeszkadzać... - Obiecał przymilnie i całkowicie kłamliwie, przeszkadzając co się zmieści. Omega jeszcze się trochę bronił, ale nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, co zdecydowanie osłabiło stanowczość jego żądań.

\- Jestem głodny... - Poskarżył się nagle i Dean faktycznie usłyszał burczenie z brzucha.

\- Uhm... Okay. - Co prawda wolałby go jeszcze trochę pomiętosić i poobściskiwać, ale głodny Cas musi być nakarmiony. Natychmiast. - Wstawaj. Ellen jeszcze śpi, ale zapolujemy na coś w spiżarni. Coś dobrego.

Założyli spodnie od piżam, Cas został owinięty kocem (mimo protestów, że mu za gorąco - Dean był nieugięty) i zniesiony do kuchni na ramieniu, jak worek fasoli. Alfa posadził go przy stole i zaczął przeglądać zawartość lodówki, przebierać w półmiskach, wyciągać z szafek patelnie i rondle. Cas chciał się przydać, zakradał się i szperał w szufladach, aż Dean musiał go odstawić dwa razy pod rząd na krzesło.

\- Siedź! Nie plącz mi się tu!

\- Chcę pomóc! - Upierał się i w końcu Dean pozwolił mu samodzielnie (chociaż pod czujnym okiem alfy) wyciągnąć z szafki dwa talerze i sztućce. I serwetki. Cas umieścił wszystko na stole bez żadnej stłuczki. Nie znał jeszcze reszty domu, poza kuchnią i sypialnią, ale zaczął już tworzyć w umyśle mapę, która pozwalała mu poruszać się coraz mniej kolizyjnie.

\- Ej, ej! Uważaj! - Złapał dłoń omegi w ostatniej chwili przed dotknięciem rozgrzanej patelni. - Lepiej jednak usiądź! No już, zmiataj na stołek!

\- Ale ja chcę pomagać!

\- Parkuj tyłek i czekaj grzecznie! Myślisz, że sobie nie poradzę z jednym małym śniadaniem?

\- Jesteś alfą. - Cas uklęknął na taborecie, oparł brzuch o krawędź stołu i podparł się wyczekująco na łokciach. Dean pomyślał, że to bardzo apetyczna pozycja. _Czy ten omega robi to specjalnie?!_ Zagapił się i strącił jeden z rondli, który huknął o podłogę.

\- Nic się nie stało! - Uspokoił Casa. - Nic się nie stłukło. Podniosę.

\- Uriel nawet nie wchodził do kuchni. - Cas wydął wargi. - Alfy nie zajmują się takimi rzeczami.

\- Jakimi? Gotowaniem? - Dean sięgnął po nóż, deskę, posiekał cebulkę, paprykę i zsunął na patelnię do zeszklenia. - Nauczyłem się, kiedy Sammy był mały. Obaj musieliśmy jeść. Jeśli alfa nie jest w stanie się sam wyżywić, to co z niego za alfa?

\- Uhm... Nie wiem. - Cas wysunął czubek języka i oblizał się. Dean stwierdził, że powinien kazać mu usiąść tyłem, żeby przestał go rozpraszać.

Albo nie. Tyłem lepiej nie. To by było jeszcze bardziej rozpraszające.

\- Ładnie pachnie... - powiedział Cas, podpierając policzek dłonią. - Jestem _okropnie_ głodny.

\- Bo nie jadłeś kolacji. - Dean przypomniał surowo. Cas pochylił głowę, nagle zafrasowany. Opadł na blat, chowając głowę w ramionach.

\- Ej, co jest?

\- Nic.

\- Jak to nic? Co się stało? - Dean zmniejszył gaz i usiadł koło omegi. - Chodzi o twojego brata?

\- Uhm... Wiesz, bo ja go prosiłem, żeby został... - wyszeptał omega i nagle się podniósł, rzucił na alfę i objął go ciasno ramionami. - Żeby ciebie _poprosił_... żeby mógł zostać...

Dean objął go jedną ręką i poklepał uspokajająco. Omega przepełzł ze stołka na kolana alfy, przyciskając się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Nie gniewaj się.

\- Nie gniewam się.

\- Może on mógłby z nami zamieszkać? Co? - Szept omegi był tak cichy, że ledwo go można było zrozumieć. - Dean? Może by mógł?

Dean milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Cas zaczął się wiercić mu na udach i w końcu odsunął się nieco. Pochylił głowę tak, że czołem dotykał szczęki alfy.

\- Mógłbyś zadzwonić do niego i powiedzieć, żeby przyjechał... - Zaproponował niepewnie, dotykając palcami warg. - On jest bardzo... On jest... _Mądry_. Naprawdę. Bardzo! On by się nauczył wszystkiego, czego byś chciał. I by pomagał. Byłbyś bardzo zadowolony! Naprawdę! Dean? Mógłby z nami zamieszkać? Zgodzisz się?

\- Nie. - Dean podniósł go, zepchnął z kolan i posadził na stołku. Wstał i podszedł do kuchenki, przemieszał warzywa i dodał przyprawy.

\- Czemu? Dean, on jest mądry, pomagałby! Dean... - Omega błagał, prawie składał ręce i klęczał. - Mógłbyś zadzwonić do niego? Mógłbyś?

\- Nie! - Dean nakrył patelnię, nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Pokrywka brzęknęła. - Koniec dyskusji.

\- Ale Dean... - Omega omal się nie rozpłakał.

\- Słuchaj! - Usiadł przed nim, mocno przycisnął jego nadgarstki do swoich kolan. - Zdradził mi wszystkie tajemnice Uriela. Twój brat to zdrajca. Kto zdradził raz, zdradzi drugi. Zdradzi _zawsze_.

\- Nieprawda! Gabriel nie jest taki! Nie jest zdrajcą. - Omega próbował się wyrwać, ale Dean mocno go trzymał.

\- Nie można mu ufać. Nie możesz ufać komuś, kto zdradza rodzinę, rozumiesz? Dałem mu złoto, żeby mi opowiedział o Urielu. Kupiłem go. To znaczy, że kiedyś ktoś znów go kupi. Sprzedałby mnie i moją rodzinę. Nie mogę ryzykować.

\- Gabriel nie jest taki! Ja mu ufam! To jest mój brat!

\- Ufasz mu, bo jesteś głupi! - warknął Dean. - Głupi i naiwny! Myślisz, że on dbał o ciebie? Zobacz, co ci zrobili! Cała ta twoja _rodzina_... - W głosie alfy zabrzmiała pogarda. - Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś? Wy, omegi, jesteście takie głupie! A potem płaczecie, że wszyscy was wykorzystują!

Dean puścił go wreszcie i Cas cofnął się. Roztarł nadgarstki. Przetarł oczy. Chlipnął, ale zdusił w sobie płacz. Zacisnął wargi w wąziutką kreseczkę. Widać było, że walczy ze sobą, żeby nie popuścić łez spod powiek i żeby nie zacząć szlochać.

\- Przepraszam.

Cas milczał. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś go bolało.

\- Przepraszam. Źle powiedziałem. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć.

Cas wstał, sunąc dłonią po krawędzi stołu odszedł od Deana i zaczął iść przy ścianie do drzwi. Wyglądał jak zbity psiak. Kulał i ściskał koc na piersiach, wciskając nos w miękką fałdkę tkaniny.

\- Przepraszam. - Dean zastawił mu drogę. - Przepraszam.

\- Coś się przypala. - Niuchnął Cas, starając się wyminąć alfę szerokim łukiem. Głos mu się łamał, ale nadal starał się być dzielny. - Pójdę się położyć. Zjem później...

\- Przepraszam. Nie jesteś głupi. Kochasz swojego brata. Rozumiem to. Wierz mi, rozumiem to! Też mam brata i kocham go jak nikogo na świecie! - Dean złapał go, przyciągnął. - Chodź tu. No, chodź.

Cas stał sztywno w jego objęciach. Nie bronił się. Był za słaby, żeby walczyć z alfą, odepchnąć go, ale przypominał kawałek drewna. Po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło, jak udało się go otworzyć, jak słodko się wiercił, tulił i ufnie kleił jeszcze kilka minut temu ten nagły chłód był nieznośny i przykry. I Dean poczuł, że natychmiast musi naprawić sytuację, natychmiast musi znów go oswoić. Obłaskawić.

\- Zadzwonię do niego. Będziesz mógł z nim porozmawiać. Na początek. A potem zobaczymy... Okay? - Zaproponował. - Nie lubię go, bo twoja rodzina nie traktowała ciebie dobrze. Nie ufam mu. Ale może pozwolę ci się z nim spotkać, okay?

\- Ty też nie traktowałeś mnie dobrze... - Wypomniał mu omega z westchnieniem.

\- Przepraszam. - Dean podniósł go lekko, jak szczeniaczka i zetknął ich nosami. - Nie złość się. Nie złościsz się?

\- Naprawdę czuć spaleniznę! - mruknął Cas. - A ja jestem głodny!

\- Ugh! - Dean postawił go niechętnie i podskoczył do patelni. Faktycznie. Wszystko się trochę zanadto... zrumieniło. Na czarno.

Musiał wywalić całą zawartość patelni i zaczynać od nowa.

Obietnica rozmów i przyszłego spotkania z Gabrielem rozchmurzyła Casa na tyle, że sam z siebie podszedł i dotknął łokcia alfy. Nieśmiało oparł policzek.

\- Nie złościsz się już? - Dean objął go, nie przerywając mieszania. - Hm? Nie chcę, żebyś się złościł... Nie chcę, żeby ci było smutno. Zjesz _teraz_? Nie _później_?

Cas pokręcił głową.

\- Jestem omegą i jestem głupi. Masz rację, nie ma o co się obrażać. - Pociągnął nosem. - Mogę dostać kakao?

Dean roześmiał się i nastawił mleko.

 _-_ No pewnie! Zrobię ci najlepsze kakao na świecie! - _Mały histeryku. Mały terrorysto._ \- Najlepsze. Z całą górą pianek! Lubisz pianki?

\- Nie wiem. Co to pianki?

\- Zobaczysz! - Dean znów go pocałował i kazał usiąść przy stole, żeby się nie poparzył, kiedy tu jest tyle grzejących się naczyń na kuchence. Hałasy zwabiły w końcu Ellen.

\- Co robicie? - Zawiązała szlafrok i ziewnęła, rozglądając się po kuchni. - Co przypaliliście?

\- Śniadanie! - Dean roztłukł jajka na gorący tłuszcz.

\- To ja zrobię.

\- Damy sobie radę! - Dean wyprowadził ją za próg, dał jej całusa i zamknął za nią drzwi. - Dobranoc!

\- Na pewno? - zawołała. - Jest prawie szósta! Zaraz i tak wszyscy wstaną!

\- Na pewno! - Wrócił do kuchenki i zamieszał jajecznicę. Popatrzył na Casa. - Będzie jajecznica, sałatka z pomidorów, chleb z masłem. Kakao. Pianki. Co jeszcze do tego?

\- Kiełbaski!

\- Kiełbaski... - Dean zajrzał do lodówki, wygrzebał odpowiednie pudełko pełne świeżych frankfurterek. - Na gorąco?

Cas skinął gorliwie.

\- Słusznie, należy nam się fura mięsa! - Zgodził się Dean. Zastanowił się, co by tu jeszcze dodać. - Lubisz ser wędzony?

\- Nie wiem.

\- To spróbuj. - Dean odkroił gruby plaster i podał. Cas przez chwilę przeżuwał z uwagą.

\- Lubię. - Zdecydował po namyśle.

\- To dokładamy ser. I... uhm... - Dean utknął w głębinach lodówki. - Co jeszcze lubisz?

\- Miód!

\- E, do kiełbasek? - Dean się skrzywił. - Keczup, musztarda. Majonez może? Ale miód?

\- Nie muszę teraz. - Cas od razu się wycofał, ale minę miał zawiedzioną.

\- Okay, zanim dojdziemy do kiełbasek, może być miód. - Dean wsadził mu w rękę otwarty słoik i łyżeczkę. - I tak się muszą usmażyć. Tylko się nie objedz, bo nie zmieścisz reszty.

Zdjął patelnię z gazu i rozłożył jajka na talerze. Doprawił. Pokroił pomidory i polał oliwą z czosnkiem. Nie przepadał za warzywami, ale mały potrzebował witamin. Wyjął pikle. Wciąż wydawało mu się, że za mało jest tego śniadania.

Ellen miała rację. Cas był zamorzony. Chudziutki. Lekki jak piórko.

Dostawił przed nim kubek i wrzucił szczodrą garść pianek. Mnóstwo kalorii. I dobrze. Trzeba go odkarmić. Podobała mu się kruchość omegi, cały taki drobniutki, ale wolałby czuć pod ręką nieco więcej ciała. Nieco więcej tyłka, nieco mniej kości.

\- Smakuje?

\- Uhm! Dobrze gotujesz! - Cas odstawił słoiczek i zabrał się do pałaszowania jajek i kiełbasek. Tłuszcz ciekł mu po brodzie. Wytarł się wierzchem ręki, tylko jeszcze bardziej rozmazując go po policzkach, więc zaczął błyszczeć i te rumieńce na policzkach... I te oczy - niewidzące, ale takie niebieskie i... wilgotne. Dean nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś wyglądał jednocześnie tak niewinnie i tak nieprawdopodobnie pociągająco. Jak coś do schrupania. Miał ochotę rozciągnąć go na stole wśród talerzy i znów zerżnąć, bez żadnych wstępów i przymiarek. Bez żadnych gier wstępnych. Od razu, natychmiast, jak za pierwszym razem. Znów go mieć.

\- Dasz soku? Ellen mi dała wczoraj... - poprosił Cas z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Dobrał jeszcze jedną kiełbaskę z półmiska i zagryzł łapczywie piklem.

Dean wstał, śmiejąc się na głos.

\- Tak, zaraz ci zrobię.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? - Omega pałaszował wszystko z takim apetytem i szybkością, że wkrótce talerz był pusty i prawie wylizany do czysta. - Ze mnie?

\- Ze mnie. Z siebie się śmieję... - wyznał alfa, stawiając przed nim szklankę. - Pij.

\- A czemu?

\- A bo nic. - Pokręcił głową. _Głupku. Co ty, do cholery, ze mną robisz?_ , pomyślał, ale oczywiście nie powiedział tego na głos. Są rzeczy, których omegi nie powinny wiedzieć. Na przykład, że właśnie zaczęły skakać swojemu alfie po głowie.

 

* * *

 

Po śniadaniu alfa zajął się swoimi sprawami a omega jeszcze się przespał. Obudził się koło dziesiątej, wziął prysznic, przebrał się w rzeczy, które naszykowała mu Ellen i zostawiła w pierwszej szufladzie komody najbliżej drzwi. Powiedziała poprzedniego dnia, że to jest komoda omegi i tam będą wszystkie jego rzeczy. Na razie miał tylko kilka koszulek, trochę bielizny i dwie pary starych dżinsów po Kevinie. Całość zajmowała ledwie dno szuflady a pozostałe cztery były puste.

Jednak Ellen uprzedziła, że jeszcze w tym tygodniu pojadą do miasta na zakupy i komoda na pewno się zapełni. I wtedy dostanie drugą. Tą obok. Komody ciągnęły się przez całą ścianą i było ich pięć. To był ogromny pokój. I Dean miał okropnie dużo rzeczy. Ellen powiedziała, że to tylko to, co najpotrzebniejsze, bo reszta jest w szafie w holu. I zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak się teraz wszyscy pomieszczą i gdzie by można było urządzić garderobę, która jest absolutnie niezbędnie potrzebna. I że w tym tempie dom zrobi się za ciasny. I co będzie jak przyjedzie Lisa...

\- Kto to jest Lisa? - spytał Cas, ale Ellen zmieniła temat i zaczęła wyliczać, czego Cas koniecznie potrzebuje.

Omega nigdy nie miał tylu rzeczy.

Nigdy nie miał nic nowego. Nic, co nie należałoby najpierw do kogoś starszego.

Musiał przyznać uczciwie, że nie mógł się doczekać tej wyprawy do sklepu. Kupowanie _nowych_ ubrań, na _własność_... Aż _tylu_...

\- I wszystko będzie moje? Tylko moje? - Upewnił się. Ellen przytaknęła nieuważnie, zajęta robieniem listy sprawunków. - Ale gdzie ja to wszystko będę nosił? Po co mi cztery pary spodni, co?

\- Sześć. - Poprawiła. - Na początek. Tylko na lato i jesień, potem kupimy cieplejsze na zimę. Nie przeszkadzaj. Idź na werandę. Masz tu owoce, picie i zmiataj na leżak. Ja mam robotę. - Bezceremonialnie wygoniła go z kuchni, z miską w objęciach i butelką pod pachą.

Cas podreptał do leżaka, postawił wszystko ostrożnie obok na deskach i położył się. Może lepiej, że Dean nie oddał go pani szeryf? Ostatnio wszystko się zmieniło na lepsze. Dziś zjawi się Amy. Czy chce jej powiedzieć tajne hasło? Chyba nie. Raczej nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Usiadł. Nastawił uszu. Wszyscy dookoła coś robili. Pracowali. Nie powinien leżeć, kiedy inni pracują. Chciał też coś robić. Pracować.

Zarobić na utrzymanie. Odwdzięczyć się. Być potrzebnym.

Tak! To dobry pomysł! Zacznie im pomagać! Bardzo im wszystkim pomoże i zarobi na obiad! Doskonały pomysł!

 

* * *

 

\- Jak! To! Wygląda! Pytam się?! - wrzeszczał Ash, wymachując koszulką przed twarzą omegi. - Kto cię prosił?! Pytam się?!

\- Chciałem pomóc... - Próbował wytłumaczyć, ale Ash nie słuchał, tylko nadal wrzeszczał. Kevin nie wrzeszczał, ale jego milczenie było pełne wyrzutu. Aż zęby od tego bolały.

\- Obaj się uspokójcie! - powiedziała Ellen, ale Ash był zbyt rozgniewany, żeby można go było uciszyć.

\- Różowe? Różowe?! - darł się. - Widzisz, jak to wygląda teraz?

Cas nie widział, ale wolał tego teraz nie przypominać. Najwyraźniej kwestia, że nie widział kolorów miała tutaj zasadnicze znaczenie.

\- Co się tu, do cholery, dzieje? Słychać was aż w lesie! - Alfa wkroczył do kuchni i natychmiast zapadła cisza. Za nim wszedł Bobby i Ellen zakrzątnęła się, aby obaj dostali zimne piwo. - No? Czekam!

Alfa stanął na środku z rękami na biodrach, patrząc to na Asha, to na Kevina, to na omegę.

\- Bo... - Ash chrząknął. - Uhm...

\- Cas zrobił pranie. - Jo wylazła z kąta i wskazała na kosz pełen różowych szmat. Z samego spodu wyciągnęła swój czerwony stanik.

\- Chciałem pomóc! - Omega nerwowo stukał paznokciem o zęby. - Chciałem zarobić na obiad...

\- Co? - Alfa podniósł brwi. - Zarobić?

\- I co ja teraz mam zrobić? Z tym? - Ash nie wytrzymał i znów zaczął wymachiwać niegdyś białym a teraz różowym jak majtki Victoria's Secret t-shirtem z nadrukiem Black Sabbath. - Wszystko różowe! Majtki, skarpetki, koszulki! Jak ja mam w tym chodzić teraz? Kto go prosił?! To było moje pranie! Ja miałem je nastawić! Nikt go nie prosił o pomoc!

\- Skończ te dramaty... - Upomniał go alfa łagodnie. Cas usłyszał stukot ciężkich butów Deana i poczuł go przed sobą. Jego plecy. Dean stanął tyłem do niego i Cas nagle poczuł się odgrodzony od nich wszystkich. Krzyczącego Asha i milczącego Kevina. - Kupisz sobie nowe skarpetki i koszulki. Majtki nie wyglądają tak źle... - Zaśmiał się. - To ładny kolor.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mi robił pranie... - burknął Ash, zabierając cały kosz i wymaszerował z kuchni. Jeszcze z oddali słychać było jego narzekania. - Sam umiem sobie zrobić pranie! Przynajmniej _widzę_ , co ładuję do pralki!

Cas wsunął palec w szlufkę spodni alfy.

\- Chciałem pomóc... - powtórzył kolejny raz.

\- A ty? Też masz coś różowego? - Zainteresował się alfa. Kevin pokręcił głową. Stał spokojnie, ale gniew aż z niego dymił.

\- Zalał mi kawą MacBook Aira! - wyrzucił z siebie. - Gorącą!

\- Chciałem pomóc...

\- Z CUKREM I MLEKIEM! - Kevin wypuścił powietrze powoli. - A jak się zorientował, co narozrabiał, to poszedł go wypłukać pod KRANEM!

Zapadła cisza.

\- Wypłukać? - wydukał wreszcie Dean bardzo dziwnym, stłumionym głosem.

\- Myślałem, że się umyje! - odezwał się zza jego pleców omega. - I będzie czysty...

\- Czysty. Myślał, że będzie czysty. - Kevin popatrzył na ociekający wodą komputer leżący na ścierce na blacie szafki przy zlewie.

Dean wymienił spojrzenia z Bobbym. Stary alfa nie zdołał powstrzymać chichotu.

\- Miałem tam mnóstwo plików! Osobistych! - Kevin nie wrzeszczał tak jak Ash, ale był równie wściekły. - Zdjęcia! Muzyka! Filmy!

\- Przepraszam... Chciałem pomóc... Odkupię ci... - Omega wychylił się spod ramienia alfy.

\- Odkupisz? A masz pieniądze? - spytał kwaśno Kevin. Omega przygryzł wargę. - Wiesz, ile to kosztuje? W ogóle?

\- Nie. - Przyznał cicho. - Ale zarobię! Znajdę pracę! Zarobię i odkupię! - Złożył ręce. - Przepraszam. Chciałem pomóc... Nie chciałem być darmozjadem...

\- Okay, dość. - Przeciął alfa. - Kev, wysusz go. Z tego co wiem, dane nawet ze zniszczonego dysku można odzyskać. Znajdź taką firmę, wyślij im kurierem... Mam cię uczyć? Czy mam to sam załatwić?

\- Załatwię. - Kevin nie chciał, żeby alfa pomyślał, że coś ma za niego robić. To byłoby bardzo nieodpowiednie. - Zaraz się tym zajmę.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo nie jestem twoją sekretarką! - powiedział alfa z sarkazmem. - Zamów nowy komputer i przestań jęczeć jak baba. Młody przeprosił. Nie chciał ci zepsuć celowo. Musi się jeszcze sporo nauczyć. A to są tylko rzeczy. Tylko pieniądze. Nie powód do awantur. Nie w tym domu. Okay?

\- Okay. - Kevin wzruszył ramionami. - Uniosłem się. Przepraszam.

\- W porządku. Przyjdę potem z Bobbym i przejrzymy rachunki. O czternastej będziesz mieć czas? - Obaj wiedzieli, że kiedy alfa proponuje godzinę, to każdy w rodzinie ma wtedy czas. Ale było miło, że pytał.

\- Oczywiście. Jasne. - Kevin skinął i wyniósł się prędko. Alfa odwrócił się na pięcie.

\- A ty co? Co to za numery? - spytał surowo. - Nudziło ci się?

\- Chciałem pomóc... - Omega miał skruszoną minę. - Przepraszam. Ja odkupię to... to _Air-coś_. Ja nie widziałem, że nie można myć pod kranem...

\- On myśli, że jak nie będzie pomagał, to nie dostanie obiadu. - Naskarżyła na niego Ellen i omega oblał się pąsem.

\- Pranie i komputer to nadmiar dobrych chęci, ale obiad? Ten chłopak to idiota - skomentował zza stołu Bobby, wstając. - Klapnę na werandzie i nie budźcie mnie do wpół do drugiej. Potrzebuję drzemki, żeby odzyskać różaną świeżość policzków i alabastrową gładkość czoła. I przetrącę nogi każdemu, kto mi w tym przeszkodzi!

Bobby zostawił ich, za nim, z jeszcze jednym piwem wyszła Ellen. Jo poklepała omegę po plecach i też się zabrała. Alfa i omega zostali sami.

\- Przepraszam.

Alfa odwrócił chłopaka, przełożył przez kolano i dał klapsa. Omega tylko roztarł bolące miejsce. Nie miał pretensji. Należało się. W starej rodzinie za coś takiego dostałby o wiele większe lanie i nie jadłby... długo. Kilka dni.

\- Wiesz, za co?

Omega pociągnął nosem.

\- Za zepsute pranie i za Air-coś tam.

\- Nie. Za te bzdury o zarabianiu na jedzenie. Jeszcze raz je usłyszę to dostaniesz tak, że nie usiądziesz przez tydzień. Nie żartuję! - Alfa był rozgniewany. - Nikt w tym domu nie musi _zarabiać_ na jedzenie. Nikt tu nie chodzi głodny. A już na pewno nie ty. Co powiedziała Amy? Masz odpoczywać! Spać, jeść, spać, jeść i tak w kółko! Mam ci dać drugiego klapsa, żebyś lepiej zapamiętał?

\- Nie. - Omega złapał się za tyłek. - Pamiętam!

\- To szoruj na leżak! I jak cię zobaczę gdzie indziej niż na werandzie, to lepiej, żebyś miał dobry powód! Bo jak nie, to dostaniesz nie ręką tylko pasem! - Zagroził. Omega skinął posłusznie i podreptał do drzwi. - Czekaj!

\- Tak? - Omega zatrzymał się natychmiast.

Alfa wyciągnął z szafki kilka batoników, wybrał trzy karmelowe i wcisnął omedze do ręki.

\- Teraz szoruj.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy omega się obudził, Bobby'ego już nie było na werandzie. Jego wygodne, bujane siedzisko było puste a zapach niknął w lekkich podmuchach z gór. Było dość cicho na podwórku. Przez otwarte okna w kuchni i jadalni dobiegały głosy Ellen i kilku osób z watahy. Szykowanie obiadu dla dwudziestu osób to była ciężka praca. Omega chciał pomóc, ale wolał się nie narażać Deanowi. Miał dosyć klapsów na dziś. A już na pewno nie chciał dostać pasem.

Wygramolił się z leżaka i postanowił trochę się przejść. Nie po domu. Dom był na razie zbyt skomplikowany do eksploracji. Jeszcze znów coś rozleje, albo zepsuje. Zszedł ze schodków i zaczął iść przy barierce. Potem przy ścianie. Obejdzie dom dookoła i zobaczy jaki jest duży. Sypialnia Deana jest ogromna. Kuchnia jest nawet jeszcze większa. Na środku stoi wielki stół, ale nie tak wielki, żeby wszystkich pomieścić i razem do posiłków siadają w jadalni.

Cas szedł i szedł, krok za krokiem, trzymając się jednej ściany, aż usłyszał...

...głos Deana.

Z głębi domu.

Przez okno.

Dean nie może go zobaczyć! Cas nie jest na werandzie i nie ma dobrego wytłumaczenia!

Ups.

Cas kucnął i zaczął zawracać, żeby się cofnąć, ale nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Coś, co mówił alfa. Wstrzymał oddech i wsłuchał się. Alfa mówił o złocie. Odpowiadał na pytania Kevina. Kevin wymieniał alfie różne wydatki i pytał jak co zapisać. I czy się zgadza. Jak zapisać sześć kilogramów złota dla Gabriela.

\- Konsultacje - powiedział Dean. - Wyśpiewał wszystko na temat Uriela i całej tej zgrai. Nawet nie musiałem go namawiać.

\- To może mógł wziąć mniej, jak był taki chętny? - spytał Bobby.

\- Wziął mniej. - Dean oddalił się od okna i jego głos stał się nieco niewyraźny. - Na początku nic nie chciał. Tylko pomóc. - Prychnął, rozbawiony. - _Pomóc_.

\- To u nich rodzinne, co? - Zaśmiał się Bobby. - Pomaganie i katastrofy. I w końcu jak go przekonałeś, żeby wziął aż sześć kilo, kiedy na początku nie chciał nic? - spytał trochę złośliwie.

\- Za omegę. Upierał się, że go zabierze ze sobą. Musiałem mu wybić ten pomysł z głowy. - Głos się przybliżył. Omega skulił się, przycisnął do ściany, żeby tylko Dean go nie zauważył. - A dziś ten mały głupek prosił mnie, żebym pozwolił mu wejść do rodziny.

\- O! - Bobby spoważniał. - Kevin, skocz no po piwo. W gardle mi zaschło. I nie śpiesz się z powrotem...

W tle coś zaszurało, trzasnęły drzwi i najwyraźniej alfa Dean i Bobby zostali sami w pokoju.

\- I co odpowiedziałeś?

\- A co mogłem? Zaczął histeryzować, więc mu powiedziałem, że się zastanowię. Że pozwolę mu zadzwonić, może nawet się spotkać. I że się zastanowię.

\- Uwierzył?

\- To omega. Jest naiwny i głupi jak dziecko.

\- Co mi przypomina... - powiedział Bobby. - Co z nim zrobisz, jak się zjawi Lisa?

Dean powiedział coś, czego omega nie dosłyszał i nie zrozumiał. A potem dodał:

\- ...zrozumie. Dla niej to też korzystny układ.

\- Od nadmiaru boli głowa. - Przestrzegł Bobby. - A gdy w grę wchodzą uczucia, umowy tracą znaczenie. Lisa będzie zazdrosna. Ty byś nie był?

Dean znów coś wymamrotał niezrozumiale.

\- Nie utrzymasz rąk przy sobie. Chłopcze, twój tapczan dziś w nocy wygrywał kuranty co pół godziny. Ledwośmy z Ellen złapali trochę snu nad ranem. Lisa nie będzie zachwycona perspektywą dzielenia się tobą z _omegą_. Dla alfy jak ona to będzie nie do zniesienia.

Cas chwycił się za usta, żeby powstrzymać wyrywający się z płuc jęk.

O czym mówi Bobby?

Kim jest Lisa?

\- To małżeństwo to czysty układ. Ona potrzebuje pieniędzy, a ja chcę mieć rodzinę. Szczenięta. Chcę komuś to przekazać. To wszystko. Lisa to nie problem. Martwi mnie ten Judasz, Gabriel. Lepiej by było, jakby go Frank ubił wtedy nad rzeką. Jest cwany. Może tu wrócić.

\- Po omegę?

\- Po więcej złota.

\- A Uriel? I Zachariasz? - Bobby chyba wstał.

\- Wiem, czego chcą. Złota, bo są chciwi. I omegi, bo są mściwi. Chcą uderzyć we mnie, ale muszą się przeszeregować po odniesionych stratach i wymyślić jakiś plan. Mamy czas, żeby się przygotować. Zabezpieczyć. O, Kev, przyniesiesz jeszcze precle? Dzięki. I zapytaj Ellen, co z tym obiadem.

Cas odwrócił się i najciszej jak tylko umiał oddalił się, wrócił na werandę. Wślizgnął się na leżak, pod koc. Odetchnął.

Gabiel chciał go zabrać!

 

* * *

 

Po obiedzie przyjechała Amy. Z panią szeryf. I Frankiem. Dean nie był zadowolony, ale udawał, że jest i wszystkich zapraszał na werandę, częstował lemoniadą i ciastem upieczonym przez Ellen. Wszyscy byli dla siebie niezwykle mili i chwalili ciasto i lemoniadę, rozmawiali o pogodzie, że jest pełno zwierzyny w lasach, że w Psi Dąb znów trafił piorun i że Shurley mógłby wreszcie sprzedać im ten swój kawałek ziemi, skoro nawet tu nie mieszka i nie pokazuje się w okolicy.

Amy w tym czasie zbadała Casa i czekała, czy Cas powie, co go boli. Czy powie tajne hasło? Cas milczał przez całą wizytę, aż do ostatnich uprzejmości, kiedy wszyscy troje zaczęli się żegnać i wsiadać do samochodów. Dopiero wtedy minął Deana, podszedł do Amy, objął ją i powiedział głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Boli mnie palec u nogi.

To, co się potem rozpętało... było jak lawina, która zeszła nagle z gór. W jednej chwili pani szeryf, Frank i nawet Amy złożyli się do strzałów, mierząc do watahy - przede wszystkim do Deana.

\- Cas, przesuń się za mnie - powiedziała pani szeryf spokojnym, bardzo spokojnym głosem. - Przejdź za mnie, wiesz, gdzie?

\- Tak. - Cas zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków, wyciągnął rękę i wymacał maskę dżipa. - Boli mnie palec u nogi, Amy. Boli mnie palec.

\- Wiem, Cas. Zabieramy cię. - Amy zapewniła go. - Wsiądź do samochodu.

\- Jak to: zabieracie? - odezwał się twardo Dean. Dwadzieścia wilków otaczało troje ludzi, warcząc gniewnie. Podniósł rękę, dając znak, żeby zachowali spokój.

\- Cas chce jechać z nami. Prawda, chłopcze? - powiedziała pani szeryf. - Dean Winchester. Nie utrudniaj.

\- Cas? - Dean przyglądał się chłopcu. Wychudzonej twarzy. Karkowi z licznymi śladami. Świeżymi śladami. Z dzisiejszej nocy. Z poranka. Słodkiego, pełnego czułości i śmiechu, i pisków... - Cas!

\- Chcę już jechać. Amy, możemy już jechać? - Cas szarpnął klamkę i otworzył samochód. Drżał. Dean poczuł znajomy, kwaśno-metaliczny posmak na języku. Cas się bał.

\- Co się stało? Cas? Czy coś się stało? Co się zmieniło? - spytał cicho.

\- Chcę jechać. Boli mnie palec, boli mnie palec... - powtarzał z uporem, jak nakręcony. Dean nie rozumiał.

\- Co do diabła z tym palcem? - Podniósł głos. Cała trójka zaczęła wycofywać się do samochodów, nie spuszczając wzroku z watahy, nie opuszczając broni. Dean w końcu pojął. Westchnął. Odetchnął głęboko. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, smakującą strachem omegi.

\- Wsiadaj, chłopcze. - Ponagliła go pani szeryf.

\- Jeśli teraz odejdziesz, nie będziesz mógł wrócić - zapowiedział Dean chłodno. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego a potem na Casa. Omega stał ze schyloną głową, nasłuchując uważnie wszystkich otaczających dźwięków. Po słowach alfy zapadła cisza. Nikt się nie ruszał, nikt nic nie mówił. W końcu Cas przytaknął zgodnie.

Przestał się trząść. Opanował się. Trochę wyprostował. Zapach strachu zelżał, nieznacznie, ale zelżał.

\- Kto raz zdradził, będzie zdradzał zawsze - powiedział powoli, odginając jeden palec, jak w trakcie dziecinnej wyliczanki. I dodał z namysłem - kto raz skłamał, będzie kłamał. Kto raz uderzył, będzie bił. Kto raz kupił, kupi i sprzeda. Tak? Jestem głupi, ale się nauczyłem. Dobrze się nauczyłem?

Dean zacisnął szczęki tak mocno, aż zazgrzytały zęby i skóra napięła się na kościach jarzmowych. Wyglądał, jakby omega uderzył go w twarz. Zbladł, zrobił się biały jak ściana. Zmrużył oczy i zarówno Bobby, Sam jak szeryf Mills i Frank spięli się, oczekując ataku. Ale Dean nic nie zrobił. Cas, zupełnie tego nieświadomy, wsiadł i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwiczki dżipa.

 

* * *

 

\- Masz jakąś rodzinę? Cas? Przyjaciół? Kogoś, kto mógłby... Do kogo chciałbyś zadzwonić? - spytała w końcu pani szeryf, odwracając się na tylne siedzenie.

\- Nikogo. - Zaprzeczył. A potem przypomniał sobie i powiedział z wahaniem. - Brata. Mam brata. Ale nie wiem, gdzie jest.

\- Może uda nam się go znaleźć? - Pani szeryf uśmiechnęła się do odbicia Casa w lusterku wstecznym, chociaż nie mógł jej zobaczyć. - Nie martw się. Na razie zamieszkasz ze mną, a potem się zastanowimy, co dalej.

Cas siedział z nosem opartym o szybę i zamkniętymi oczami, węsząc i rozmyślając.

\- Rozpoczynasz nowe życie, Cas. Nie musisz się już bać. Nikt cię już nie skrzywdzi.

Cas nie był pewien. Perspektywa zmian była przerażająca. Z dotychczasowych doświadczeń wynikało, że świat był nieprzyjaznym miejscem dla ślepców i omeg. I nikomu nie można było ufać. Nikomu. Nawet najbliższym. Szczególnie im.

Wziął przód koszulki w palce i powąchał.

Nadal pachniała Deanem.

 _Jeśli teraz odejdziesz, nie będziesz mógł wrócić. -_ Rozbrzmiało echo w głowie. _\- Nie będziesz mógł wrócić.  
_

\- I dobrze! Nie wrócę - oznajmił nagle z przekonaniem. Z całą mocą, jaką mógł z siebie wykrzesać. - Nigdy!

 

 

 

 

 

 KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ


	26. ZASADNICZE PYTANIE

Drogie Czytelniczki! :) (i Czytelnicy)

 

Widzę, że ostatni rozdział zmroził Wam krew i komentujecie nad wyraz oszczędnie albo zupełnie zaniemówiliście, albo już macie dość tej historii :)

Zanim ruszę z kolejną częścią przygód Cas i Deana - proszę, podzielcie się opiniami. Czy w ogóle chcecie jeszcze czytać dalej, czy może zostawiamy taki ending jaki jest teraz?

 

Pozdrawiam

Saxnas


	27. DREWNO I OGIEŃ

\- Zima nas w tym roku czeka ostra. - Bobby wszedł do kuchni. Zajrzał do lodówki i wyciągnął zimne udko kurczaka. Ogryzł ze smakiem chrupko upieczoną skórkę i dobrał się do mięsa. - Ale drewna do kominków nam nie zabraknie.

Ellen odłożył książkę i spojrzała zmęczonymi oczami.

\- Cały czas?

\- Od rana. - Bobby oblizał kość i zabrał się do jej chrupania. - Garth nie nadąża układać sągu pod wiatą. Jeden już ułożył, teraz biega z drugim. Mówię ci, Ellen, ten chłopak rąbie jak maszyna. Ani chwili przerwy.

\- Tyle godzin? Jeszcze sobie zrobi krzywdę! Pomów z nim! - zażądała. Bobby tylko parsknął.

\- Mam do niego podejść? Jak jest taki wściekły i wymachuje siekierą? - Przełknął, oblizał palce i sięgnął po zimne piwo. - Jeszcze mi życie miłe. Poza tym Sammy ma na niego oko. Będzie alarmował, jak się coś stanie. Na razie niech rąbie, niech się zmęczy, niech mu zejdzie ten... - Bobby stanął przy oknie i wyjrzał na podwórko. - Obłęd.

Ellen myślała, że on się nie martwi, ale Bobby się martwił. Nie pokazywał tego po sobie, ale zawsze się o nich martwił. O chłopców. Zwłaszcza o Deana. Wpakował się w niezłą kabałę z tym omegą. Bobby od razu wiedział, od razu czuł, że z tego będą kłopoty! Lepiej, żeby ten chłopak nigdy nie wkroczył w ich życie. Żeby nie wpadł Deanowi w oko. Wydawało się, że to chwilowe, zabawa. Ot, alfa spuści trochę pary, pokryje omegę kilka razy, rozładuje napięcie i zostawi, żeby go rodzina mogła odnaleźć nad ranem, albo następnego dnia, albo nawet za kilka dni. Bobby nie byłby od tego, żeby zostawić mu jakieś odszkodowanie. Wiadomo, taki naruszony omega nie jest wiele wart. Istniało ryzyko, że rodzina mogła go nie chcieć z powrotem. Ukradziony i używany omega nie byłby może mile widziany, więc trochę złota na osłodę mogło mu wynagrodzić straty moralne, czy... inne. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedzieli, co oni tam uknuli, ten Uriel i Zachariasz - że omega został specjalnie podstawiony, że ich sobie wcześniej upatrzyli i spostrzegli zainteresowanie Deana swoim ślepym malcem. A wydawało się to takie... Zwyczajny zbieg przypadków: chłopak został trochę w tyle, oni go zgarnęli, odciągnęli od watahy, Dean miał go dla siebie. Dla przyjemności.

Bobby nie popierał takich spraw, ale przecież nie będzie alfie mówił, kogo ma kryć, gdzie i kiedy. Zwłaszcza, że alfa nie miał nikogo od pewnego czasu. Już go zaczęły nosić hormony. A humorzasty alfa dawał się we znaki wszystkim, całej watasze. Więc w pierwszej chwili Bobby uznał, że ten cały omega spadł im jak z nieba. Ale Dean uparł się go zatrzymać. Oznaczyć. I zrobiło się poważnie. Bo przecież mieli drogę przed sobą. Powrót do domu. Złoto na głowie. Raz czy drugi pokryć omegę na postoju w lesie, bez żadnych planów i zobowiązań to nie to samo co go oznaczyć i zatrzymać na zawsze. I ciągnąć do domu. Nie, nie... To całkiem dwie różne sprawy.

Nie wspominając o Lisie. Dean sam powiedział, że nie chce niczego odwoływać. Chce mieć szczeniaczki. Lisa jest mu potrzebna. Ale omegi też nie chciał oddalić. To jak pogodzić i Lisę i omegę pod jednym dachem? Jak on to sobie wyobrażał?

Bobby go nawet zaczął lubić, tego śmiesznego wilczka, chociaż tyle zamieszania, ile on spowodował! Chodząca katastrofa. Po pierwsze: ślepy. Po drugie: słaby. Wlókł się za watahą, opóźniał. Dean odsunął Jo i Sama tylko i wyłącznie do opieki nad omegą. Bobby nigdy w życiu nie słyszał, aby jakikolwiek alfa przydzielał bety do opieki nad omegami. Omegi były na samym dole hierarchii. Nikt sobie nimi nie zawracał głowy. To w ich interesie było trzymać się watahy i nie zgubić. I dbać, żeby wataha nie zechciała omegi odgonić. Jak omega nie nadążała, to zostawała w tyle i nikt łzy po niej ani jednej nie uronił. Zwykle. Bo Dean najwyraźniej miał inne podejście i plany wobec malca. _A potem te histerie, że omega chce się zabić?_ , Bobby zacisnął palce na szkle ze zdenerwowania na samo wspomnienie.

Nie zareagowali jak trzeba i malec znienacka zaatakował Deana. Bobby go odciągnął, bo by się polała krew.

Chociaż może nie. Najpierw Bobby myślał, że uratował chłopakowi życie. Teraz wiedział, że nawet jak by wtedy nie zainterweniował, to i tak by się skończyło tylko na porządnym ugryzieniu i paru solidnych klapsach. Ale wtedy sytuacja wyglądała groźnie i z najwyższym trudem przekonał alfę, żeby pozwolił chłopcu odejść. I ile go nie było? Dzień. Jeden dzień. Bobby nawet nie zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy zaczęła się ta awantura nad rzeką... Chłopak został draśnięty przez wariata ze srebrnymi nabojami, omal się nie utopił a Dean omal nie zwariował ze strachu o niego - wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jak się rzucił pod wodę, jak go wyciągał na brzeg, jak go cucił i ratował. I już go nie oddał. A trzeba było, żeby oddał. Tym _ludziom_. Tej pani szeryf. Nie byłoby dziś kłopotu. Baba z wozu, koniom lżej, wiadomo.

A tak? Ech, szkoda gadać. Bobby wiedział, że każdy wspólnie spędzony dzień zbliża Deana do omegi. I że to całe przejście przez góry to nic dobrego. A kiedy przyjechał terenówką i zobaczył ich leżących na zboczu, w błocie i trawie, mokrych od deszczu, skulonych i objętych ciasno... Wszystko stało się jasne jak kryształ. Ellen myślała, że jest taka sprytna, bo ma tę swoją babską intuicję i jeszcze pociągnęła Deana za język. Że chce chłopaka zatrzymać. _Na zawsze._ A Bobby wszystko co trzeba wiedział już tam w górach. Co się święci. Dean w samochodzie cały czas zerkał na tego psiaka, cały czas pilnował. Niby warczał na niego, niby go poganiał, pokrzykiwał a naprawdę trząsł się nad nim jak kwoka. _Ciepło ci? Zimno ci? Zaraz dojedziemy! Zapnij pas!_ No i co, że dał mu raz czy drugi klapsa? Bobby wiedział: omega to pięć i pół stopy wzrostu i sześćdziesiąt kilo problemów.

 _No i teraz, kiedy omegi już nie ma to właśnie sprawia ich najwięcej. Oszaleć można!_ \- Bobby zawarczał nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy.

\- Powinien zrobić przerwę, napić się! - Ellen podeszła, objęła go wpół i popatrzyła na Deana, rozebranego do pasa, spoconego w prażącym słońcu, z furią łupiącego kolejne szczapy na pieńku. - Odwodni się. Udaru dostanie...

\- A niech by i dostał! - mruknął Bobby. - Poleżałby trzy dni w gorączce, może by zapomniał! Może by mu przeszło! Całe to wariactwo... Może by choroba wyleczyła go z tego przybłędy!

\- Uh, ty! - Ellen dała mu kuksańca. - Nie mów tak!

\- Bo mnie wnerwił! - Bobby dopił resztę piwa i hałaśliwie odstawił butelkę. - Mówiłem mu! Ostrzegałem! Od początku mi się ten chłopak nie podobał!

\- A co to można kogoś ostrzec, albo zabronić! Zalazł mu za skórę i tyle - sarknęła.

\- Nie zalazł mu za skórę, tylko mu regularnie odbiło. Sprowadził nam tego Zachariasza na głowę a omega i tak dał dyla. - Bobby oparł policzek o skroń Ellen, wdychając jej łagodny, kobiecy zapach, który zawsze go uspokajał. - I lepiej dla nas! Przynajmniej ten problem się rozwiązał, zanim przyjedzie Lisa.

\- No, nie wiem... - Ellen cmoknęła w zamyśleniu. - Polubiłam tego malucha. A ta cała L i s a...

\- Ty też?! - Bobby przewrócił oczami. - Ej, czy wyście wszyscy powariowali? Co tu porównywać? Lisa to _alfa_! A ten tu, to _omega_! Wychudzony szczeniak, ledwie odrósł od ziemi, nic nie wie, nic nie umie. Ślepy! - Wyliczył gniewnie. - Co on może Deanowi dać? Nic! Kompletnie nic. Poza masą kłopotów. Jak dotąd tylko awantury, płacze, ucieczki. Na samym Gabrielu straciliśmy sześć kilogramów złota! A gdzie jeszcze nas czeka wojna z tym całym Urielem... Bo on przecież nie odpuści. Ten mały tyle już nas kosztował a będzie jeszcze więcej!

\- Po pierwsze, nie złoto jest najważniejsze! - Zwróciła mu uwagę Ellen. - Po drugie: trzeba było tego Gabriela wziąć do watahy, a nie odganiać z workiem złota na drogę. Tyle nas jest, że jeszcze jeden by się pomieścił i wyżywił. Widać, że był za bratem. Specjalnie po niego przyjechał, nie po złoto.

\- Ellen, ty chyba rozum straciłaś...

\- Po trzecie - nie dała sobie przerwać - ja się już przyzwyczaiłam do niego. Nie mów, że przybłęda, bo to dobry chłopiec. Pogubiony, połamany, ukrzywdzony, ale dobry! Grzeczny. Pomocny...

\- Już ja słyszałem, jaki pomocny! - Wspomniał popsuty komputer Kevina i ubrania Asha. Ellen w ogóle nie przyjmowała tego do wiadomości.

\- No i co z tego? Chciał dobrze. - Machnęła ręką zniecierpliwiona. - Nauczyłby się wszystkiego! Ja bym go nauczyła!

\- Właśnie widzę, że sprawił sobie adwokata! - Kwaśno zauważył Bobby.

\- Nie adwokata, tylko... - Ellen wydęła wargi. - W ogóle co to za pomysł, żeby sobie aranżować małżeństwo dla szczeniaczków! - fuknęła gniewnie. - Skoro Dean wie, że jej zależy tylko na pieniądzach, to jakie to małżeństwo? Co z tego będzie? Ją to chce do rodziny? W czym ona lepsza od tego chłopaczka i jego brata? - spytała zaczepnie.

Bobby nic się już nie odezwał. Wolał zmilczeć, kiedy Ellen sformułowała swoje stanowisko tak jasno i zdecydowanie. Zamyślił się, gryząc wargę. Faktycznie. Lisa to była obca osoba, z którą Dean zawarł układ. Miała zostać jego żoną, odpowiednią do jego pozycji, i dać szczeniaczki. Bobby czuł, że Dean by się za nią tak nie uganiał jak za tym przybł... (spojrzał na Ellen i poprawił się w myślach) chłopcem. Nie przypalałby dla niej śniadania o świcie, nie nosił po schodach w górę i w dół, zawiniętej ciasno w koc jak wilcze burito. Nie rozkładał leżaka na werandzie. Cała wataha się gapiła, jak alfa rozkładał leżak i znosił poduszki, pościel. Mościł, szykował. Przestawiał, żeby nie stał w pełnym słońcu. Teraz leżak stał wciśnięty w kąt składzika. Cała pościel wyprana dwa razy suszyła się na sznurkach a poduszki i koce i nawet materac wietrzyły się z tyłu domu. Ellen powiedziała, że on chce się pozbyć wszystkich śladów omegi. Nawet zapachu.

Bobby wiedział, że łatwiej uprać prześcieradła i spalić ubrania niż wyrwać sobie serce.

 

 

Z podwórka dobiegał ich miarowy trzask ostrza rozszczepiającego pieńki na polana. Łup!, uderzenie. Trzask. Łup!, następne.

Stos drewna na opał rósł i rósł i rósł.

 

* * *

 

Amy dokładnie zbadała omegę, pobrała krew, kazała nasiusiać do pojemniczka i w ogóle robiła z nim mnóstwo rzeczy przez cały następny poranek po ucieczce od Winchesterów. Była przy tym bardzo miła. Tak jak pani szeryf. Frank nie był miły, ale pani szeryf najwyraźniej umiała sobie z nim radzić, bo nie dokuczał omedze. Chociaż nazywał wilki zapchlonymi sierściuchami i mówił, że naładuje im kudłate ~~dupska~~ pupy (omega nie lubił przeklinania) srebrem.

Cas tej nocy prawie nie spał, z nerwów. Wstał z łóżka i podreptał do kuchni. Wolał tam siedzieć, zawinięty w koc. Kuchnie były najmilszymi miejscami w całym domu. W każdym domu.

Tęsknił za Gabrielem. To, co podsłuchał pod oknem, kiedy Dean rozmawiał z Bobbym... Wszystko okazało się zupełnie inne niż to, co wcześniej wiedział! Co Dean mu powiedział.

Gabriel przyjechał go zabrać i nie chciał żadnego złota. I nie przyjechał zdradzić Uriela. Dopiero Dean go przekonał. Zapłacił mu, żeby nie zabierał Casa ze sobą. Nie za zdradę, tylko za to, żeby nie zabierał omegi. Więc Dean kłamał. Znowu. Cas wiedział, że Dean to łgarz i kłamczuch, ale ostatnio wydawało się, że można mu zaufać. Dlaczego tak mu się wydawało? Cas nie wiedział. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślał, było to kompletnie bez sensu. Nie miał żadnego prawdziwego powodu, żeby ufać alfie.

Zaczął lubić Deana, bo Dean przestał go traktować tak okrutnie i paskudnie, jak wcześniej. Zaczął być _miły_. Troszczył się, żeby Cas miał ciepło i żeby był najedzony. Dał mu piosenkę do słuchania. Nadal zdarzało mu się wymierzyć Casowi bolesnego klapsa i krzyczał i rozkazywał, i kazał trzymać ręce nad głową w trakcie robienia _tych_ rzeczy, ale był miły. Milszy niż wcześniej. I Cas zaczął go lubić.

Zaczerwienił się.

Bardzo lubić.

A nie powinien. Dean miał rację - Cas był głupi i naiwny jak dziecko.

Dean tak o nim myśli. W kuchni przepraszał i mówił, że rozumie, że sam ma brata, którego kocha najbardziej na świecie (i dla niego nauczył się gotować), a do Bobby'ego powiedział ze śmiechem, że omega uwierzył w jego kłamstwa, bo jest głupi i naiwny.

Głupi.

Dean uważa, że Cas jest głupi.

Omega poderwał się, jakby go oblano wrzątkiem. Zrobił kilka kroków wzdłuż stołu, wpadł na krzesło, odwrócił się, zrobił dwa kroki i wpadł na szafki kuchenne. Kuchnia pani szeryf była duuuużo mniejsza od kuchni Ellen. Łatwo się tu można było poobijać. Cas nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, kiedy myślał o Deanie. Było mu źle. Przykro. Chciało mu się płakać. Chciał pobiec, wrócić na farmę i nakrzyczeć na niego! Chciał mu powiedzieć, że wcale nie jest taki głupi i naiwny, że wie, że to wszystko były kłamstwa! Że Dean nie powinien tak kłamać! Czemu tak kłamał?

Czemu był taki miły?

W sypialni?

I w kuchni...

I na werandzie.

Wszystko kłamstwa. Wszystko żeby potem śmiać się z omegi. Stroić sobie żarty. Dokuczać.

Cas zrzucił koc. Zrobiło się gorąco. Duszno. Jakby ktoś go podpalił. Jakby płonął żywym ogniem. Dotknął dłońmi policzków, żeby się trochę ochłodzić. Uspokoić. Po co to było? To całowanie i przytulanie? I łaskotanie, w łóżku? I robienie śniadania? Dla kawału? Patrzcie, jaki omega jest głupi! Jak we wszystko wierzy! Jak mu można wszystko wmówić! Oszukać! Jak się cieszył, jak się dał nabrać...

Cas poczuł, że dłonie robią się mokre. Rozpłakał się. Nie chciał płakać, ale nie potrafił zatrzymać łez.

No i dobrze. Teraz alfa Dean będzie mieć Lisę. Niech ją sobie ma! Nie ma i niech zapomni o omedze. Cas nigdy nie wróci do watahy Winchestera. Nigdy.

Tupnął.

Nigdy!

 

 

Pani szeryf obudziła się i przyszła do kuchni. Zastała omegę w takim stanie, że bez słowa zaczęła szykować gorące kakao. Było dobre. Bardzo pyszne. Najlepsze na świecie.

 

 

Nie takie pyszne, jak Deana.

Bez pianek.

 

 

Omega znów się rozpłakał i pani szeryf wyjęła pudełko lodów i ciastka z szafki i powiedziała, że z czasem wszystko się ułoży i wszystko będzie dobrze. I Cas zapomni o wszystkim, co było złe. I zacznie nowe życie. Żeby się nie martwił. I że już nigdy nie spotka Deana, że pani szeryf o to zadba. Że nie trzeba się bać.

A łzy płynęły i płynęły i płynęły i wcale nie chciały przestać.


	28. JAKI TO SYNDROM?

Zapach omegi sprał się i wywietrzał przed przyjazdem Lisy. W tym czasie Ellen kilkakrotnie próbowała zacząć z Deanem rozmowę na jego temat, bez powodzenia. W końcu oschle poinformował, żeby dała sobie spokój.

\- Chciał odejść i pozwoliłem mu. Dwa razy. - To był jego jedyny komentarz. - Dla mnie umarł. Nie ma po co wspominać zmarłych.

Kevin przy cotygodniowym sprawdzaniu rachunków niechętnie i tylko z silnego poczucia obowiązku zaraportował, że wydatki na dom ostatnio się potroiły. Otworzył internetowy bilans karty, którą dysponowała Ellen i pokazał Deanowi zestawienie transakcji. Poza zwykłymi zakupami żywności i środków gospodarczych do domu pojawiło się kilka obciążeń ze sklepów odzieżowych. Męskich i dla młodzieży. Oraz kilka innych rzeczy.

\- To nic dla mnie czy dla Asha. My zrobiliśmy własne zakupy! - Wyjaśnił. Dean tylko rzucił okiem.

\- Ellen ma wolną rękę. Nie będę jej rozliczał z każdego grosza. - Machnął lekceważąco i kazał sobie pokazać bilanse inwestycyjne. Kevin był ostrożnym graczem i jeśli akurat nie notowali zysków, to również nie notowali strat. Nabyli ostatnio kilka nieruchomości w różnych częściach kraju i sporo ziemi w okolicy, w tym tartak Johnsona. Miejsce pracy połowy mieszkańców miasteczka Little Pinewood, w którym szeryf Mills miała swoje małe, przytulne jednoosobowe biuro. Kevin nie popierał tej decyzji.

\- To detal. Obrót nie jest duży, zyski małe a trzeba się przy tym urobić po łokcie. Nadzorować... Pilnować ludzi. _Ludzi_ , Dean. - Wygłosił jedno z najdłuższych w swoim życiu przemówień.

\- Nie podoba ci się pomysł z wycinką lasu, co? - Dean nie dał się nabrać na te racjonalne argumenty. Kevin skrzywił się, wzruszył ramionami.

\- To _las_ \- mruknął. Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale i tak podpisał umowę kupna.

Smocze złoto zasiliło ich budżet tłustą sumką, ale zarządzanie finansami rodziny było pracochłonne i Dean zaczął myśleć, że niedługo się przyda pomoc - jemu i Kevinowi. Wataha rozrosła się nieco bardziej niż się spodziewał i zaczęła przypominać całkiem spore rodzinne przedsiębiorstwo. Przyzwoite dochody po jednej stronie, ale też duże wydatki po drugiej. Kevin miał trochę racji z tymi ludźmi, chociaż pilnowanie pracowników miało się nijak do pilnowania watahy wilków. Watahy, która miała się niebawem powiększyć o kolejną czwórkę: Lisę i jej rodzinę. Przyjechała równo dwa tygodnie po odejściu omegi.

Ellen nie polubiła jej od pierwszego wejrzenia.

 

* * *

 

Cas nigdy wcześniej nie chodził po lekarzach. Badany był może dwa razy, w dzieciństwie. A potem raz był okulisty, kiedy zupełnie przestał widzieć. Zabrała go babcia Anna. Ledwo pamiętał tę wizytę. Z Amy intensywnie nadrabiał te wszystkie lata. Ciągle robiła mu jakieś testy, oglądała, mierzyła, ważyła, wtykała palce wszędzie gdzie się dało (i nie tylko palce), robiła wykresy temperatury, wertowała książki i wypytywała o najróżniejsze rzeczy.

\- Naprawdę jesteś wilkiem? To znaczy... możesz się zmienić? - Nie dowierzała. Cas skinął, nie przerywając obmacywania plastikowego torsu człowieka z odkrytym brzuchem.

\- A to? - Przesuwał palcami po olejnych organach i Amy odpowiadała cierpliwie: serce, wątroba, żołądek, jelita. Cas wydawał się zachwycony.

\- Tak... po prostu, możesz stać się wilkiem? - Drążyła. Cas pokiwał, jakby to była jedna z najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy na świecie. - A teraz? Możesz się stać _teraz_?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, rozebrał się, odłożył ubranie na krzesło i puff!

Amy nawet nie zdołała krzyknąć z wrażenia.

\- Słyszysz mnie? - Kucnęła przy zwierzaku, machającym wesoło ogonem. Polizał ją po twarzy i cichutko szczeknął. Jego oczy nie zmieniły barwy, sierść była ciemna a boki zapadłe, z żebrami wyraźnie rysującymi się pod skórą. To nadal był Cas. I nadal nie widział, nawet w tej innej, zwierzęcej postaci.

\- To nie jest dokładnie tak, że ja się zmieniam... - powiedział łagodnie, kiedy znów stanął na dwóch nogach i zaczął wciągać spodnie. - To raczej ty zaczynasz widzieć moją prawdziwą postać. Wataha cały czas widzi mnie i tak i tak. Jako człowieka i wilka jednocześnie.

\- Jak to możliwe?

\- Jesteśmy, kim jesteśmy. - Cas przypomniał sobie jedno z powiedzonek babci Anny. - Tak nas stworzył Pierwszy Wilk.

\- Pierwszy Wilk? - powtórzyła Amy. - Masz na myśli Boga?

\- Mam na myśli Pierwszego Wilka. - Cas założył czarny t-shirt, który dostał od Ellen w dużym kartonie pełnym nowiutkich ubrań. - Pierwszy Wilk spał w wielkiej pustce, aż mu się znudziło. Wstał, otrząsnął się i z jego sierści wypadły pierwsze gwiazdy. A potem zaczął biec i biegł, stwarzając niebo. Wziął jeden z okruchów, który wypadł spomiędzy jego łap i zaczął go toczyć przed sobą nosem, aż utoczył kulę. I tak powstała Ziemia. Pierwszy Wilk chuchnął, ogrzał ją swoim oddechem i stworzył wodę i lądy i wszystko, co jest na Ziemi, wszystkie rośliny i zwierzęta i ptaki, ale przede wszystkim stworzył pierwszą watahę. Od niej wszyscy pochodzimy.

\- Piękna historia...

\- Babcia mi opowiedziała. Wszystkim nam opowiadała, kiedy byliśmy szczeniaczkami. - Cas uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Zapiął pasek i zaczął znów dotykać plastikowego manekina, tym razem małego przekroju macicy. - Kiedy ja sam potem pomagałem przy szczeniaczkach często opowiadałem im tę historię. Chyba niewiele rozumiały, bo były malutkie.

\- Szczeniaczkach?

\- No! Maluszkach! - Cas rozjaśnił się, wymachując plastikową figurką siedmiomiesięcznego płodu. - Dzieciach!

\- Uhm... Rozumiem. A propos szczeniaczków... - Amy okręciła się na obrotowym krześle i sięgnęła po jakieś swoje notatki. - Czy ktoś z tobą wcześniej rozmawiał... o... uhm... seksie?

\- Nie. - Cas odłożył plastikowe dziecko na miejsce. - Ale wiem, co to jest.

\- Tak?

\- To jest to, co robi Dean, kiedy się złości - mruknął, wyjmując z manekina poszczególne elementy, wąchając i z pedantyczną dokładnością obmacując centymetr po centymetrze.

\- Stąd te siniaki? - spytała Amy delikatnie. - Na szyi na przykład?

\- No. Ale ostatnio... - Cas chciał coś powiedzieć i zawahał się. Zmarszczył brwi. Nasrożył. 

\- Co ostatnio? - spytała delikatnie Amy. Cas nacisnął palcem wargę i odchylił się na piętach.

\- Nic. Nic, wszystko kłamstwa! - burknął nagle rozzłoszczony. - Wszystkie miłe rzeczy to kłamstwa!

\- Czyje kłamstwa? Dean cię okłamał?

\- Wszyscy mnie okłamali! Wszyscy! - Cas odepchnął makietę i trzymane w ręku jelita. Uderzył pięścią w szafkę. - Gdybym _widział_! Gdybym miał _prawdziwe oczy_ i widział! Gdybym nie był _omegą_ nikt by mnie nie okłamał! Ani Uriel, ani Zachariasz, ani Phehiljah, ani nawet Gabriel, ani Dean! Nikt! Wszyscy mówili, że o mnie dbają, że się mną opiekują! Że mnie pilnują, żeby mi się nie stała krzywda! I wiesz, co? Myślę, że wcale ich nie obchodziłem! Nikogo! Chcieli tylko, żebym był posłuszny! Żebym robił wszystko bez gadania! I żebym nie sprawiał nikomu problemów. 

\- Dean cię okłamał? - powtórzyła spokojnie Amy. Chociaż Cas wspomniał o _wszystkich_ , to najwyraźniej chodziło tylko o _jedną_ osobę. Cas zaplótł ręce na piersiach z wojowniczą miną. - Hm? Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Nie! Niech sobie już ma tą Lisę! Niech ją ma! Niech ma! - Cas wybuchnął, rozłożył ręce tak gwałtownie, że uderzył się o szafkę, zrzucił tablicę do badania wzroku i przewrócił stojak na kroplówkę, na którym Amy zwykle wieszała torebkę. - Niech ma!

I wymaszerował z gabinetu, obijając się o ściany i krzesełka w poczekalni.

\- Yhm - mruknęła Amy przeciągle. - Niech ma?... Hm.

Albo to wyjątkowo ciężki przypadek syndromu sztokholmskiego, albo... Sytuacja była znacznie bardziej skomplikowana niż się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało. Jej i Jody Mills. Powinna z nią o tym pomówić. Poza tym były jeszcze kwestie medyczne. Amy od kilku dni siedziała w książkach, podręcznikach, wydrukach z internetu i badaniach Casach, porównując je i próbując zrozumieć. Nic się nie zgadzało! Fizjologia Casa była _podobna_ do ludzkiej, ale były też różnice: wyższa temperatura ciała, nadzwyczajna ruchomość stawów, zwiększona giętkość kości... Odchylenia w biochemii, zwłaszcza w profilu hormonów... Dające do myślenia różnice w budowie anatomicznej... I najważniejsze: Amy skonsultowała się przez wideokomunikator ze znajomym okulistą, który wyraził bardzo ostrożną nadzieję, że Cas być może mógłby odzyskać wzrok. Żeby to potwierdzić, trzeba by go dokładnie przebadać, zrobić rezonans magnetyczny. Cas nie miał ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego i ponieważ nie miał żadnych dokumentów, nie był objęty pomocą społeczną, więc trzeba było zastanowić się, co dalej.

Jak pomóc.

 

 

I może warto by jednak zadzwonić jeszcze do kogoś... Do Ellen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy zwróciliście uwagę na zdanie z rozdziału "Happy end?": Dean wdychał woń omegi z tego zakątka szyi, gdzie płytko pod delikatną, ciepłą skórą pulsuje krew. I skóra tam pachnie szczególnie intensywnie, emanując rozkoszne wonie wazopresyny, oksytocyny, fenetylamin, endorfin.  
> Chciałam tylko nadmienić, że wszystkie te związki chemiczne są odpowiedzialne w organizmie między innymi za tworzenie więzi, uczucie miłości i zakochania! :)


	29. LISA

Tunika z szarego, surowego jedwabiu, obcisłe dżinsy. Buty na obcasie. Ciemne, gładkie, lśniące włosy. Mocno wytuszowane rzęsy. Ciemnoczerwona szminka. Opalenizna. Sprężyste ruchy. Aura zdrowia. Podniesiony podbródek. I piersi. Błysk w oczach. Paznokcie w drapieżnym kolorze.

_Lisa._

\- Helen! Tak się cieszę! Dean mi tak dużo o tobie opowiadał! - wykrzyknęła radośnie, z uśmiechem gwiazdy filmowej. - Jak bym cię znała sto lat!

\- Ellen. - Skorygowała ją kwaśno, uchylając się od pocałunku. Lisa pachniała modnymi perfumami. Nieco duszącymi, jak na tę porę roku.

\- Więc to ty matkujesz tej bandzie twardych chłopców, co? Nie martw się, nadjechała estrogenowa kawaleria! My, kobietki, musimy się trzymać razem! - Mrugnęła do niej i pokazała na towarzyszące jej osoby. - To moja siostra, Sue i moja siostrzenica Miley i mój... ehm, młodszy brat, Ben. Nie martw się! Na pewno cię pokochają, jak własne wnuki! - wykrzyknęła dziarsko, a Ellen omal się nie udławiła. WNUKI?!

Przecież oni wyglądali na co najmniej dwanaście, czternaście lat! Wyglądała jakby mogła mieć _takie stare_ wnuki?!

Sue, Miley i Ben rozglądali się po okolicy z wyraźnie rozczarowanymi minami. Nie wiadomo, czego się spodziewali, może hollywoodzkiej willi z basenami i kortami tenisowymi? A zastali dom staromodny, drewniany, z wysokim parterem i piętrem oraz zaadaptowanym na sypialnie poddaszem. Z dużą werandą i wielkimi oknami. W stylu europejskich schronisk górskich z końca dziewiętnastego wieku - bez specjalnych wygód i nowoczesnych rozwiązań, a przy tym surowy w wykończeniu. Nie wszyscy się już w nim mieścili - zwłaszcza ci, co dołączali w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, miesięcy. Ash nadal mieszkał w swojej przyczepie, zaparkowanej obok studni i szklarni. Garth, Kev, Alfie - ponieważ byli najmłodsi - zajęli starą owczarnię, którą przerabiali powoli na więcej pokoi dla powiększającej się rodziny: pobielone ściany ryglowe z dębowym szalowaniem, podłoga z postarzanych desek, kawałek muru z odsłoniętych i odczyszczonych cegieł w aneksie kuchennym. Okna były umieszczone nieco wyżej niż normalne, ale dawały całkiem sporo światła, a widok na góry zapierał dech w piersiach.

Najwyraźniej nie wszystkim. A przynajmniej nie w sensie, że...

\- ...uroczo tu jest! - zaćwierkała słodko Lisa. - Ten spokój, cisza... Idealne miejsce do praktykowania jogi!

\- Praktykujesz... - Ellen ledwo się powstrzymała, żeby nie przewrócić oczami. - Jogę?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale zacznę! - Lisa okręciła się na obcasie, spojrzała na buty, syknęła z tłumioną złością, widząc, że się pobrudziły i obtarły na żwirowej ścieżce. - A gdzie Dean?

\- Tutaj. Już idę, przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać. Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście. - Wyszedł z domu, objął ją i pocałował w policzek. Przywitał się z resztą, zaprosił do środka. Ellen podreptała za nimi, machając do chłopców, żeby zabrali bagaże.

 _Lisa_.

Była alfą, bez dwóch zdań. Zawłaszczała przestrzeń, jakby od zawsze tu mieszkała i jakby się jej należało. Wydawała polecenia i rządziła się, w kuchni, w sypialni. Wszędzie. Zmieniła godzinę śniadania, bo ona _nie wstaje tak wcześnie_. Zażądała oddzielnej garderoby, tylko dla siebie - w końcu musi _gdzieś pomieścić swoje babskie fatałaszki_. I buty. A ty, Helen, gdzie ty trzymasz swoje buty? Może będziemy się wymieniać? Te meble są urocze! Na pewno znajdą nabywców na wyprzedaży garażowej! Przywiozłam katalogi, coś wybierzemy, kiedy już odnowimy ściany i podłogi. Przydałoby się tu wpuścić trochę powietrza! Trochę światła! Koloru! Helen!, czy możesz mi zrobić koktajl? Witaminowy? Z zielonych warzyw. Bez owoców! Owoce mają za dużo cukru, to źle robi na metabolizm. Słyszałaś o diecie Montignaca? Dam ci książkę, poczytasz i jestem pewna, ze się przekonasz! Na kolację poproszę omlet z białek. Bez tłuszczu i soli. Czuję, że się zaprzyjaźnimy, Helen! Jesteś urocza! Prawda, Sue, że Helen jest urocza? Absolutnie, cudowna! Na pewno zostaniemy przyjaciółkami! Helen, bardzo szanuję kobiety, które starzeją się z godnością! W twoim wieku chciałabym wyglądać jak ty! Masz cudowne zmarszczki wokół oczu! Mam doskonały krem na zmarszczki, oddam ci, kochanie! Czyni cuda z każdą twarzą! Po prostu skalpel w kremie! Wrócą ogniste noce z Robbiem. Robbie jest taki przystojny! Zazdroszczę ci, Helen. Dojrzali mężczyźni są tacy...

 _...uroczy_!, pomyślała Ellen, gryząc się w język. _Czy ten Dean kompletnie oszalał? Gdzie on ją znalazł?!_

\- Jest jeszcze młoda, zdrowa i płodna - wyjaśnił, jakby czytał jej w myślach, kiedy zaniosła mu kawę do gabinetu. - Sprawdziłem. Ben nie jest jej bratem, tylko synem. Jeśli urodziła jedno zdrowe dziecko, to urodzi więcej.

Ellen tylko popatrzyła na niego.

\- Nie! - Podniósł palec ostrzegawczo. - Nie zaczynaj.

\- Nic nie mówię. - Zakręciła palcami w kąciku ust, jakby zamykała je na kłódkę i wyrzuciła kluczyk.

Dean zacisnął wargi i nalał sobie pół szklaneczki whisky. Gdzieś tam, w mieście, jest... _coś..._ co należy do niego. _Należy -_ tej drażniącej myśli nie zabił nawet ostry smak wysokoprocentowego alkoholu, bez wody i lodu. - _Coś_ , co powinno być w domu. Tutaj. Nie gdzieś... tam.

Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Nie mógł spłukać tego znajomego posmaku z koniuszka języka, kwaśno-metalicznego _, niedobrego smaku._

Lisa zeszła do niego późnym wieczorem, kiedy nie mogła się go doczekać w sypialni. W czarnej koszulce z koronkowym wykończeniem, w szpilkach z czerwoną podeszwą i ze szpicrutą w dłoni usiadła na biurku, oparła obcas ostry jak sztylet o podłokietnik fotela i sieknęła Deana w udo.

\- Ktoś chyba zasłużył na klapsa! - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Uważaj, mam ciężką rękę - ostrzegł, mrużąc oczy i wstając.

\- Uważaj, mam twardy tyłek! - Rzuciła z wyzwaniem w oczach. Obróciła się, opierając o krawędź biurka, jednocześnie rozsuwając nogi. Podniosła obie dłonie, trzymaną za oba końce szpicrutę przekładając za głowę, na kark. Spojrzała spod rzęs. - Chcesz wypróbować?

Był trochę pijany. Chciał.

 

* * *

 

\- Kim jest Cas?

Dean z trudem otworzył oczy, przewrócił się na drugi bok, zaburczał zniecierpliwiony i ziewnął.

\- Co?

\- Cas. To jakaś twoja wcześniejsza dziewczyna?

\- To nikt. To nikt nie jest. - Zacisnął powieki. Lisa roześmiała się cicho.

\- Zapomnisz o niej, obiecuję!

Odsunęła prześcieradło i usiadła na nim. Oplotła udami i rozciągnęła się, opierając dłońmi o poduszkę po obu stronach jego głowy. Dotknęła piersiami jego twarzy. Zakręciła biodrami kusząco. Przesunęła się tak, żeby poczuł na wargach jej sutki. Różowe, sterczące i nabrzmiałe jak dwie dojrzałe czereśnie.

\- Zrobimy małe szczeniaczki? - wymruczała. - Małe, zielonookie Winchesterki? Teraz?

\- Uhm... jestem śpiący... - Zepchnął ją łagodnie, klepnął w pośladek i znów się odwrócił. - Może rano.

\- Dobrze. Rano... Trzymam cię za słowo! - powiedziała, łapiąc mocno za coś całkiem innego. Dean stęknął.

\- Lisa?

\- Mhm... namyśliłeś się? - Przesunęła palcami, zacisnęła dłoń. - Czy już jest _rano_?

\- Miałem ciężki dzień. Możesz? - Spojrzał w dół znacząco. - Chcę się wyspać. Tobie też radzę. Czeka nas jutro mnóstwo rzeczy.

\- Jesteś spięty! - Zauważyła i zaczęła delikatnie masować jego ramiona. - Uhm, jakie mięśnie... Twarde... I wielkie... Mhm... Ale spięte. Nie przejmuj się. - Gorący oddech połaskotał mu ucho. - Zajmę się tobą. Zaopiekuję. Nikt się tobą nigdy tak nie opiekował, zobaczysz. - Jej głos wibrował w niskich rejestrach.

To było podniecające. I...

\- Okay, ale teraz śpij! - _Irytujące_. Dean miał chęć jej przylać, ale wiedział, że to tylko ją nakręci i sprowokuje jeszcze więcej kręcenia tyłkiem i wymachiwania cyckami. Jakoś nie miał na to ochoty.

\- Wiem, co lubisz! - Przeciągnęła się, westchnęła i przylgnęła do jego boku nagim ciałem. - I dam ci to, Winchester! Dam ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz!

Dean chciał, żeby dała mu spać.

\- A ty dasz mi to, czego ja pragnę... - wyszeptała bezgłośnie, układając się wygodnie i patrząc w sufit. _Dasz mi  w s z y s t k o. Już ja się o to postaram._

Ciekawe, kto to jest ta cała Cassie... Dean wyjęczał jej imię kilka razy, kiedy szczytował. Lisa zanotowała w pamięci, żeby sprawdzić. Wypytać. Najlepiej tą gosposię, tą całą... Helen. Ona musi coś wiedzieć! Trzeba rozpoznać i zlokalizować wszystkie rywalki. Opracować plan, strategię i pozbyć się ich. Pozbyć się wszystkich przeszkód, wszystkiego co stanie jej na drodze. Najpierw cała ta słodka Cassie. I ta mała w watasze, jak jej tam... Jo! Lisa nie chciała mieć żadnych młodych dziewczyn w rodzinie. Starych zresztą też nie. Przyjdzie czas i na Helen! Ale na pierwszy ogień tajemnicza Cassie. Żadnych potencjalnych rywalek. Żadnych innych samic w pobliżu. Tylko Lisa.

Dean Winchester powinien szybko zrozumieć, kto tu rządzi. Tak, da mu to czego on pragnie. Spełni jego najskrytsze fantazje, najbardziej brudne, okrutne i lubieżne pragnienia. Będzie jego seks!Dzwoneczkiem, wyuzdaną czarodziejką, i z czasem, prędzej niż później - jedyną drogą do rozkoszy. Wiedziała, jak uzależnić faceta. Wszyscy oni byli tacy... prości. Jednokierunkowi, jak ciasne uliczki na południu Europy. A kiedy już nie będzie mógł bez niej się obejść, weźmie go pod but i dociśnie, aż wielki, silny alfa ani piśnie.

 _Tak_ , uśmiechnęła się do siebie w ciemnościach, słuchając spokojnego, miarowego oddechu Deana. _Ani piśniesz, mój drogi, bardzo drogi. Wart górę złota. Wezmę cię na smycz, nawet się nie obejrzysz, kiedy._

 

* * *

 

Ellen także leżała bezsennie. Rozmawiała dziś z Amy. Z Jody nie. Szeryf Mills wciąż jej nie ufała - wciąż uważała za współwinną dręczenia Casa. Przetrzymywania go na farmie wbrew jego woli i eksploatowaniu przez Deana. Chciała nawet wnieść oskarżenie, ale Frank jakoś ją odwiódł od tego pomysłu. Nie żeby chciał oddać przysługę Winchesterowi. Raczej żeby nie wdawać się w kosztowny proces z zamożną rodziną _sierściuchów_ , jak ich pogardliwie nazywał. Żeby nie marnować czasu na łażenie po prawnikach. Żeby nie ujawniać statusu chłopca.

Bo Cas nie miał papierów. Żadnych dokumentów. Był... _Nielegalny_. Jakkolwiek to brzmiało. Gdyby wplątać w to jeszcze Urząd Imigracyjny... Nie. Frank wytłumaczył Jody, że jeśli naprawdę chce pomóc, to powinna skoncentrować się na innych działaniach. Na realnej pomocy, a nie na szukaniu zemsty. Poza tym Frank nie wierzył urzędnikom i instytucjom. Wolał sam wymierzać sprawiedliwość. Mieli szczęście, że nie zaczął strzelać do nich tymi swoimi srebrnymi kulami. To wariat. Mógł rozpętać piekło i przypadkowo kogoś zranić, albo zmusić ich, żeby go unieszkodliwili.

Mieli przewagę. Dwudziestu wilków kontra troje ludzi. Nawet uzbrojonych - i wilki nadal miały przewagę. Byli szybsi, silniejsi, było ich więcej. Mogli z łatwością zatrzymać chłopca. Dean ich powstrzymał przed atakiem, chociaż chłopcy już się naszykowali. Pozwolił mu odejść.

A teraz udaje, że go nie ma.

Ellen westchnęła, przekręciła się na bok, na plecy, poprawiła poduszkę. Nie mogła spać. Nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Wszystko się tak skomplikowało!

No i ten dzisiejszy telefon. Amy była bardziej niż Jody skłonna do nawiązania czegoś w rodzaju... porozumienia. Dla dobra chłopca. Powiedziała, że może - bardzo duże _może_ , z bardzo małą szansą na powodzenie - Cas mógłby odzyskać wzrok. Ale najpierw trzeba go dokładnie zbadać. Zrobić kilka naprawdę kosztownych badań. A on nie ma papierów, ani ubezpieczenia. Jody nie mogła go zgłosić do programu pomocy ofiarom przemocy. Nie mógł dostać zapomogi, miejsca w schronisku, ani kartek żywnościowych - wszystko przez brak dokumentów potwierdzających, że nie jest jakimś cholernym, nielegalnym imigrantem!

Ellen wstała i podreptała do kuchni, żeby napić się wody.

Dwa dni po odejściu omegi pojechała na zakupy, zapakowała je w karton i odstawiła pod drzwi biura szeryfa z karteczką: dla Casa. Nic wielkiego: ubrania, buty, odtwarzacz mp3, na który Sammy wgrał kilka piosenek Beatlesów (twierdził, że Cas lubi ich piosenki) oraz audiobooków (w większości powieści kryminalne i podróżnicze: Verne'a, Agathę Christie, Kiplinga, Twaina). Pomyślała teraz, że mogłaby mu też kupić telefon. Niewidomi potrafili korzystać z telefonów, nawet pisać i odtwarzać wiadomości tekstowe za pomocą specjalnych aplikacji rozpoznających głos. Przeczytała o tym w internecie. Ostatnio dużo czytała o niewidomych. Miała przeczucie, że jeszcze się jej przyda ta wiedza. Tak, telefon to dobry pomysł. Poradzi się Sammy'ego, który model wybrać i kupi.

Dean nic nie powiedział na te dodatkowe wydatki, chociaż znacznie przekroczyła dotychczasowe limity. Ellen wiedziała, że on wie. Zawsze wszystko wiedział, co się dzieje w watasze. I nic nie powiedział. Nie zwrócił jej uwagi. Nie zabronił. Ale czy się nie zdenerwuje, kiedy Ellen zapłaci za badania omegi? To trochę więcej niż kilka par spodni czy koszul. Czy to urządzenie do słuchania. Czy telefon.

Pomówić z nim o tym najpierw?

Próbowała. Nie chciał.

Powinna zapytać. To w końcu alfa. Nie można robić takich rzeczy za jego plecami. Rozzłości się, jeśli Ellen nie zapyta. A jak się nie zgodzi? Cas może stracić szansę na leczenie, na odzyskanie wzroku. I tak źle i tak niedobrze... Głupi Frank. Srebrne kule to fraszka przy tym, co kotłowało się teraz w głowie Ellen i co zalegało jej w sercu wielkim ciężarem.

I jeszcze ta cała Lisa. Ellen miała ochotę jej przyłożyć patelnią. Może nie było to dojrzałe podejście, ale Ellen aż zachichotała, wyobrażając to sobie: zamach i łup! Prosto w ten fałszywy uśmiech!

\- I nie mów do mnie Helen, idiotko!


	30. ŚLADY I BRAK ŚLADÓW

\- Co jeszcze? - Jody zerknęła na listę zakupów. Cas szedł wzdłuż regału, dotykając dłonią półek i starał się zapamiętać, gdzie co stoi. Makarony, pudełka płatków, kartony mleka, mąka, jaja, chleb... Niektóre rzeczy dawały się łatwo zidentyfikować i znaleźć, niektóre zajmowały nieco więcej czasu, by je zapamiętać. Odkąd zamieszkał z Jody każdego dnia tworzył kawałek mapy miasteczka i kawałek jednego z miejsc, w których teraz kręciło się jego życie: mini-marketu, przychodni Amy (którą znał już całkiem dobrze), biura szeryfa (które znał jak własną kieszeń) czy małego zajadu, z pubem i kilkoma pokojami na górze dla przyjezdnych kierowców, głównie z trucków transportujących długie pnie do tartaku i tarcicę z niego. Jody nie pozwalała Casowi chodzić samemu, gdzie chciał, głównie z obawy, że się zgubi, albo wpadnie pod samochód, ale po przećwiczeniu pod jej okiem kilku tras mógł iść po drobne sprawunki albo po frytki i hamburgery na wynos. Zarówno Benny z pubu jak Meg ze sklepu znali podopiecznego pani szeryf i mieli na niego oko.

\- Kiełbaski? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Kiełbaski! - Uśmiechnęła się Jody. - To będzie...

\- W sąsiedniej alejce! Na lewo! - pokazał ręką. - W lodówce pod ścianą, z prawej strony, obok mrożonych steków.

\- Dokładnie!

\- Sam pójdę! Przyniosę! - Zaoferował i ruszył pospiesznie, żeby Jody nie zdążyła go zatrzymać. Jego pragnienie samodzielności i jednocześnie bycia przydatnym kilka razy już wpakowało go w kłopoty (jak wtedy, kiedy wpadł na artystycznie ustawioną piramidę z puszek i Meg zaczęła kląć na cały sklep, że właśnie zrujnował jej dwugodzinną pracę), ale radził sobie coraz sprawniej i obie, Amy i Jody, były z niego naprawdę dumne.

\- Ellen!

\- Ellen?

\- Cas!

Omega rzucił się w ramiona Ellen z uczuciem, niepomny na niezadowolony i ostry ton Jody. Ellen nie zdążyła się cofnąć, kiedy omega wcisnął nos w jej szyję i przytulił się mocno, najmocniej jak potrafił.

\- Ellen... - westchnął. - Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Dawno z tobą nie rozmawiałem! Dziękuję, że dałaś mi te wszystkie rzeczy! Wiem, że to ty! Jody przeczytała kartkę, ale ja od razu poznałem, bo pachniały tobą! Dziękuję! Jeszcze nikt nie dał mi tyle rzeczy! Tyle ubrań i wszystkiego! Są nowe, wiesz, Ellen? Nowe! Jeszcze nie miałem nowych ubrań nigdy! Jody mówi, że wyglądam w nich bardzo ładnie! - powiedział chełpliwie. - I ciągle słucham moich piosenek i powieści, które mi dałaś! Niektóre czytała mi babcia, wiesz? Och, Ellen, a ty jak się czujesz? Jak Jo? A Sam? Czy wszyscy zdrowi? Powiedz Kevinowi, że jak zacznę zarabiać, to mu oddam za zmoczony Air-coś tam! Prosiłem Jody, żeby pomogła mi znaleźć pracę! Jody mówi, że ślepi ludzie też mogą pracować i zarabiać, więc mam nadzieję, że mi się też uda! Jeśli usłyszysz, że ktoś potrzebuje pracownika, to daj mi znać, dobrze? Tak bardzo bym chciał pracować! Opiekować się kimś! Czy Bobby ma już lumbago? - Zasypał ją pytaniami, cały czas ściskając ją i węsząc jej zapach z upojeniem. - Moja babcia miała lumbago!

\- Uhm... Nie, jeszcze nie ma lumbago... - powiedziała, śmiejąc się i odpowiadając uściskami na uściski. - Witaj, Jody.

Spojrzała ponad ramieniem Casa. Szeryf stała z założonymi rękami, najwyraźniej mocno niezadowolona, ale nie robiła nic, aby powstrzymać chłopca. Widziała, że się bardzo ucieszył ze spotkania. Najwyraźniej to, od czego uciekał z farmy Winchestera nie miało wiele wspólnego z Ellen. Amy starała się ją już wcześniej przekonać, że Ellen troszczy się jak może o chłopca i może być cenną sojuszniczką. Szeryf Jody nie odpuszczała ludziom tak łatwo i wciąż uważała, że Ellen co najmniej przyłożyła rękę do krzywd Casa. Może nie bezpośrednio, ale milcząco przyzwalała na to, co z nim wyprawiał ten... Winchester. Nie reagowanie na zło jest tak samo złe, jak robienie zła, uważała Jody Mills i nie mogła w pełni zaufać tej całej Ellen. Ale jeśli Cas chciał się z nią przywitać, to trudno. Jakoś to zniesie.

Ellen wypytała przy okazji, jak się Cas miewa, czy ma wszystko co trzeba i czy jest... szczęśliwy.

Cas odpowiedział, że Jody i Amy opiekują się nim wspaniale, że ma własny pokój (własny pokój, Ellen, _w ł a s n y_ \- prawie rozpłynął się z błogości) i że nauczył się TYLU rzeczy! Że Jody pozwala mu odbierać telefony w biurze i wtedy Cas mówi do słuchawki: _dzień dobry, tu biuro szeryfa, w czym mogę pomóc?_ Zapamiętuje wiadomość i przekazuje ją pani szeryf, albo prosi ją do telefonu. Że sam co rano kupuje świeże pieczywo i już się nie gubi w drodze do przychodni, że poznał już szesnastu mieszkańców miasteczka i  umie zrobić popcorn w mikrofalówce ( _jadłaś kiedyś popcorn, Ellen? Jeśli chcesz, to nauczę cię robić popcorn! Jody, zaprosimy kiedyś Ellen na popcorn? Ja zrobię!_ ).

Ellen zaproponowała przy kasie, że zapłaci za zakupy Jody. Nalegała tak bardzo, że w końcu Jody się zgodziła. Niechętnie. Ellen dorzuciła do ich wózka jeszcze więcej kiełbasek i dwie garście batoników karmelowych, tych które Cas tak lubił. Ucałowała chłopca na pożegnanie i powiedziała, że chciałaby czasem do niego zadzwonić. Jeśli Jody nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Jeśli coś knujesz, cokolwiek, jeśli chcesz mu zamieszać w głowie i znów ściągnąć na farmę... - powiedziała Jody, odesławszy Casa na chwilę do samochodu, żeby zapakował torby ostrożnie na tylne siedzenie. I nie słyszał ich rozmowy.

\- Dean ma narzeczoną. Nie chce już o nim rozmawiać. - Przerwała jej Ellen. - Już go nie chce. Nie namieszam mu w głowie. Polubiłam go, tylko tyle.

Jody skinęła.

\- W takim razie... czasem zadzwoń. - Zdecydowała po krótkim namyśle. - Uhm... czy... Czy Amy mówiła ci o jego... oczach?

\- Tak. - Ellen nie chciała nic robić za plecami Deana, ale decyzja wydawała się w tym przypadku jedyna możliwa. - Zapłacę za badanie. Za tomograf.

Jeśli Dean się wścieknie, to trudno. Ellen postanowiła, że poniesie wszystkie konsekwencje. Jody popatrzyła uważnie, chcąc się upewnić.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - powiedziała. - To bardzo kosztowne badanie. Jakoś sobie poradzimy, z Amy. Szukamy jakiejś fundacji, która mogłaby pomóc. Jakiegoś darczyńcy...

\- Właśnie znalazłaś. Umówcie go na wizytę. Zapłacę. - Ellen przełknęła ślinę. Właściwie to Dean zapłaci. Nie chciała jednak wywlekać takich szczegółów. Jody mogłaby się nie zgodzić, gdyby Ellen tak postawiła sprawę. Pewnie nie przyjęłaby ani grosza od Deana. Pewnie uznałaby to za rodzaj manipulacji. Może część jakiego spisku, który miałby _zamieszać omedze w głowie_.

\- Dziękuję.

Cas przydreptał jeszcze się pożegnać z Ellen. Stał na chodniku długo, trzymając ją w objęciach i gadając jak katarynka o różnych drobnych, codziennych sprawach, które jemu wydawały się niesamowicie ważne i warte, by się nimi podzielić.

\- Zadzwoń, Ellen. Zadzwoń. Odwiedź mnie kiedyś! Może pójdziemy na frytki do Benny'ego? Co? Ellen? I pozdrów Bobby'ego. Pozdrów wszystkich. - Pomachał jej w końcu, wsiadając do samochodu Jody. Zapiął pas i schylił głowę. Nawet teraz, po tylu dniach Ellen wciąż mogła zobaczyć siniaki i ślady na jego karku. I wciąż pachniał Deanem. Jej wilczy, czuły nos wciąż wychwytywał zadziwiająco silną woń alfy.

Jakby Cas nigdy naprawdę nie opuścił watahy.

 

* * *

 

\- Musisz mnie ugryźć! Nie zapłodnisz mnie, jeśli mnie nie ugryziesz... Wiesz o tym? - Lisa ledwie panowała nad irytacją. Pochyliła głowę, odsłaniając kark i ponagliła go. - No, dalej! Przestań się bawić i _ugryź_ wreszcie!

Dean popatrzył na gładki, opalony kark, z łagodnie wystającymi kręgami. Pachnący syntetyczną wanilią i jononami, udającymi woń fiołków. Nie lubił tych perfum. Niepotrzebnie maskowały naturalny zapach skóry. Feromonów. Zbliżył wargi, polizał. Posmakował. Otworzył szeroko szczęki i objął szyję Lisy, czując, jak drży w oczekiwaniu na ból. Niecierpliwiła się, bo tylko solidne ugryzienie w kark - najlepiej wielokrotne - mogło uruchomić całą sekwencję fizjologiczną, prowadzącą do owulacji. Miała rację. Powinien to zrobić.

Powinien...

...przestać zwlekać.

\- Nie drażnij się ze mną, Winchester! - Obróciła się rozgniewana i uderzyła go w twarz otwartą dłonią. - Ja dotrzymuję swojej części umowy, ty sukinsynu!

Chciała uderzyć go jeszcze raz, ale złapał ją za nadgarstek i ścisnął mocno. Pisnęła niezadowolona, chcąc się wyrwać. Winchester trzymał mocno.

\- Nie rób tego więcej. - Ostrzegł spokojnie. - Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj w ten sposób.

\- W jaki? - Szarpnęła się. Wciągnęła powietrze rozszerzonymi z emocji nozdrzami. Podniosła podbródek, jakby chciała spojrzeć na niego z góry, mimo oczywistej różnicy wzrostu. Ciemne włosy zafalowały, kiedy Dean podciągnął ją wyżej, zmuszając, by wspięła się na palce. To była bardzo niewygodna pozycja a ona nie mogła nic zrobić, był zbyt silny.

\- Nigdy więcej nie próbuj podnieść na mnie ręki.

\- Ty parszywy kundlu! - syknęła. - Myślisz, że dam się tak traktować? Nie masz do czynienia z pierwszą lepszą o...

Puścił ją tak nagle, że straciła równowagę i upadła. Pochylił się nad nią, tylko po to, żeby lepiej go usłyszała.

\- W _moim_ domu _moje_ reguły. - Popatrzył na nią. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pomógł jej wstać. - Zachowuj się grzecznie, albo odejdź.

Wyprostował się i wyszedł, zostawiając ją na podłodze, na czworakach, z głupią miną.

 

* * *

 

Ellen szykowała pranie i jak zwykle przetrząsała brudne ubrania, żeby się nic nie zaplątało: drobne, klucze, zapomniany banknot dolarowy, albo jakaś złożona na cztery karteczka z czyimś numerem telefonu... Szczególnie troskliwie sprawdziła ubrania Deana. Zwykle sam je opróżniał. Był bardzo zdyscyplinowany pod tym względem - w przeciwieństwie do chłopców, ale ostatnio miał z tym pewien kłopot i Ellen już kilka razy wyciągała... batoniki. Od ponad dwóch tygodni uporczywie upychał je po kieszeniach. To nowe przyzwyczajenie, które niczemu nie służyło. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby je jadł. Po prostu je nosił. Od prania do prania.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jest takim łasuchem! - Lisa zaskoczyła ją w pralni, zajrzała przez ramię i podniosła jedną z kraciastych koszul. - Podjada po kryjomu?

\- Nie on. - Ellen uśmiechnęła się i odłożyła kolejny batonik na pralkę. - Cas. Uwielbia właśnie te, karmelowe.

Lisa zmrużyła oczy jak lisiczka.

\- Jego dziewczyna? I co się z nią stało? - spytała, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo ją to ciekawi.

Ellen wzruszyła ramionami, a jej uśmiech stał się irytująco dwuznaczny. Mówiący: znam sekret, ale się nim nie podzielę.

Lisa coraz częściej rozmyślała, jak się tej bezczelnej gosposi pozbyć raz na zawsze z domu. Gdyby tylko Dean był bardziej... _podatny_. I zdeterminowany. Jak wydawało się, że jest. Był tak zafiksowany na dzieciach! Liczyła, że da się okręcić wokół palca w ciągu pierwszych dwóch nocy. Och! Gdyby wreszcie ją oznaczył i zapłodnił! Nosząc jego szczeniaczka zyskałaby przewagę nie do pokonania i mogłaby wreszcie ustawić wszystko jak należy. Wszystko i wszystkich.

Cholerny Winchester!

Cholerna Helen!

\- Nie ma jej tu. - Zauważyła słodko. - Wystraszyła się wiejskiej nudy? Czy bała się przytyć?... - Zażartowała. _A może z podświadomą szczerością wyraziła własne obawy?,_ pomyślała Ellen i wzruszyła ramionami.

Zatrzasnęła klapę pralki i nastawiła programator. Rzuciła okiem na Lisę i wyszła, nie kłopocząc się, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

W przeciwieństwie do Casa szyja Lisy była gładka i nienaruszona, bez jednego zadrapania, bez jednego śladu zębów czy najmniejszego nawet siniaczka. A minął już prawie tydzień od jej przyjazdu. Dean jeszcze jej nie oznaczył. Żaden szczeniaczek nie był w drodze. A to był jedyny powód, dla którego Dean ją tu sprowadził. Najwyraźniej coś szło nie tak, pomyślała Ellen. I jej uśmiech był już tak szeroki i pełen znaczeń, jak uśmiech kota z Cheshire.

 

 

 

 


	31. CZEGO OCZY NIE WIDZĄ

\- Cześć Benny! Poproszę dwa hamburgery ze wszystkim i frytki na wynos! - zawołał Cas, podchodząc do lady. Benny uciszył go i powiedział:

\- Nie hałasuj. Tu obok jest teraz zebranie. - Podsunął miseczkę świeżo nasypanych orzeszków do pochrupania. - W sprawie tartaku.

Cas od razu nieco się skulił, kiwając głową, że rozumie i że nie będzie przeszkadzał. Sprezentowaną przez Franka białą laskę oparł o kontuar i przesunął dłońmi ostrożnie, lokalizując przekąskę. Benny zniknął na zapleczu, żeby przyszykować zamówienie. Cas starał się zachowywać cicho, skoro Benny kazał. Bar był przyjemnym miejscem: pachniał interesująco, głównie jedzeniem, ale też innymi woniami: drewnem i dalekimi podróżami, pewnie przez tych wszystkich kierowców, zatrzymujących się na postój. Z początku Cas trochę się ich bał, ale pani szeryf przedstawiła go Benny'emu i Benny traktował go zawsze uprzejmie (jak na Benny'ego, który zwykle na wszystkich pohukiwał i sarkał nawet gorzej niż Bobby) i pilnował. Tylko raz któryś z przyjezdnych zaczepił Casa, ale Benny powiedział, że ma się (tu padło brzydkie słowo, którego Cas nie chciał zapamiętywać). I że to jest kuzyn pani szeryf. Potem już nikt go nie zaczepiał. A hamburgery smakowały fantastyczne! Zawsze był zachwycony, kiedy udawało mu się namówić Jody na lunch od Benny'ego!

\- ...zwolnił miesiąc temu, a teraz przychodzisz ty i pewnie zwolnisz resztę? - powiedział szorstko jeden z mężczyzn w sąsiedniej sali, ze stołami i drewnianymi ławami zamiast krzeseł. Między barem a salą nie było drzwi tylko szerokie przejście i jeden schodek w dół. Cas dokładnie znał rozkład knajpy. Rozgryzł garść orzeszków i oblizał palce z soli, nasłuchując miłych dźwięków z kuchni. Zebranie wcale go nie interesowało i nie miał pojęcia co to jest _tartak_.

\- Na razie nie będzie zwolnień. Sytuacja nie jest dobra, ale nie jest też tak zła, żeby wstrzymywać produkcję. Oczekuję dwóch rzeczy: lojalności i że nikt się nie będzie opieprzał. W zamian co dwa tygodnie dostaniecie wypłatę, bez żadnych opóźnień i potrąceń, a ja postaram się utrzymać _wszystkie_ miejsca pracy.

Cas zastygł, słysząc znajomy głos. Po prostu zdrętwiał.

\- Johnson też obiecywał! Gruszki na wierzbie, a potem wywalił pięć osób, z dnia na dzień! - powiedział ktoś z gniewem. - A przecież ty się wcale nie znasz na drewnie, Winchester! - Zrobił się szum, odezwały się jakieś inne głosy. - Co?! Boicie się go? Bo ma forsę? Ja się nie boję i wygarnę prosto w oczy, temu...

\- Zamknij się, Padalecki! - wrzasnął ktoś i zrobiło się małe zamieszanie, hurgotanie odsuwanych ław i jakaś szarpanina. - Nie pogarszaj sytuacji!...

\- A co może być gorsze? Wiadomo, że idziemy na dno! Johnson się zdążył wyewakuować a my won!, na bruk z nowym szefem! Jemu zależy tylko na ziemi!

\- Ma rację!

\- Daj mu powiedzieć! - przekrzykiwali się.

\- Panowie! Ej, panowie!... - Uspokoił salę Sammy, zanim znów odezwał się Dean. Spokojnie i nie podnosząc głosu, by ich przekrzyczeć. Szumy i szepty natychmiast ucichły.

\- To prawda. Masz rację. Nie znam się na drewnie. Wy się znacie. I macie wybór. Praca dla mnie, albo... - Zrobił dłuższą pauzę. - Nikogo nie trzymam siłą.

Dean popatrzył każdemu w twarz. Każdemu po kolei, z wszystkich trzynastu pracowników tartaku. Tęgich chłopów o ogorzałych twarzach i sękatych dłoniach. Zerkali po sobie, wymieniali spojrzenia i spuszczali głowy, obracając w dłoniach butelki z piwem. Nie mieli wyjścia. W okolicy nie było zbyt wiele ofert pracy a tamtych pięciu już pakowało manatki, wynosząc się z miasta. Mieli na utrzymaniu rodziny i musieli o nie zadbać.

\- Padalecki nie mówił w naszym imieniu. - Podniósł się jeden z nich, dotąd milczący i siedzący na uboczu. - Znamy się na drewnie, znamy się na robocie. Jeśli pan utrzyma nasze miejsca pracy, to my będziemy pracować dla pana, panie Winchester.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Dean skinął. Popatrzył ponad ich głowami do części pubu z barem, przy którym stał on. Omega.

Cas dał Benny'emu banknot, schował kilkanaście centów reszty do kieszeni, podziękował z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i zabrawszy laskę oraz torbę z jedzeniem, wyszedł pospiesznie.

Nowi pracownicy Deana zaczęli wstawać, podchodzić i ściskać mu rękę. Na końcu podszedł w gorącej wodzie kąpany Padalecki. Przeprosił za swój wybuch. Dean powiedział, że widzą się jutro o siódmej w tartaku. I że jeśli Padalecki będzie dobrze pracował, będą się lubić.

\- Będę. - Obiecał chłopak. Dean zobaczył na jego palcu błyszczący krążek. Nowożeniec. Młoda żona i może dziecko w drodze. Będzie trzymał się tej pracy pazurami.

Dean podszedł do lady, stanął w miejscu, które chwilę temu zajmował omega. Jego zapach się wciąż unosił w powietrzu i Dean odruchowo poklepał się po udzie. To było jego miejsce, przy nodze alfy.

Zawołał Benny'ego i zarządził kolejkę dla wszystkich, na jego rachunek.

 

* * *

 

Pod koniec tygodnia Amy zapakowała Casa do auta i pojechali na badanie. Miasto, do którego zawiozła ich Amy było największym, jakie kiedykolwiek odwiedził Cas i było PRZERAŻAJĄCE. Cuchnęło. Hałasowało. Ludzie pędzili wokół, niosąc zbyt wiele zapachów, które rozpraszały i irytowały. W końcu Casowi zakręciło się w głowie. Puścił dłoń Amy, szukając chusteczki w kieszeni a kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że został sam, spanikował i zaczął krzyczeć:

\- Amy! Nie zostawiaj mnie! - Obrócił się na pięcie, histerycznie stukając końcem laski o chodnik. Za dużo dźwięków, za dużo dźwięków! Ktoś wpadł na niego i zaklął, ktoś go popchnął i Cas stracił zupełnie orientację. Zapomniał, z której strony przyszli i w którą stronę zmierzali. Prawie się rozpłakał. - Amy!... Amy! Nie zgub mnie!...

\- Jestem tu! - Dotknęła jego ramienia. - Nie denerwuj się. Jestem tu.

Cas zbladł, zatrząsł się i...

Wyrzygał.

\- Przepraszam... - wyjąkał, wycierając usta. Amy tylko poklepała go pocieszająco.

\- Nie szkodzi. To blisko. Zaraz za rogiem. Nie musimy się spieszyć. Odpocznij.

\- Myślałem, że się zgubiłem! - Złapał ją kurczowo za rękę i już nie puszczał. - Że się zgubiłem, Amy! Że się zgubiłem... - Powtarzał nerwowo. Amy nie miała pojęcia, co się wydarzyło, kiedy Cas zgubił się _ostatnio_ , ale wyczuła, że było to traumatyczne.

\- Jestem tu, nie martw się. Jestem tu. - Uspokajała go, prowadząc do kliniki. - Wszystko jest okay, jeszcze tylko kawałek. Nie zgubiłeś się, nie zgubiłeś się.

Cas stukał laską, drugą dłonią trzymając Amy w żelaznym uścisku.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie zabrał... - wyszeptał. - Nie pozwól mnie zabrać, dobrze?

\- Nie pozwolę. - Amy wreszcie zrozumiała. - Cały czas cię widzę i jestem w pobliżu. Nie pozwolę ci się zgubić. Nikt cię nie zabierze. Jesteś bezpieczny. Nikt cię nie zabierze.

Nie wiedziała wtedy, jak bardzo się myliła.

 

* * *

 

Badanie było długie i nudne.  Cas musiał spokojnie leżeć, nie ruszać się i czekać, aż pozwolą mu usiąść. Najtrudniejszą częścią było powstrzymanie się od gadania. Cas uwielbiał gadać, zwłaszcza odkąd zamieszkał najpierw z Ellen a potem z Jody. Nie musiał już uważać na słowa, zachowywać się cicho i posłusznie, nikt go nie karcił i nie dyscyplinował. Cas nadrabiał całe lata milczenia, poza tym miał coraz więcej spraw do omówienia: nowych umiejętności, nowych doświadczeń i wrażeń i uczuć. Omawianie ich z Jody i Amy było jedną z najmilszych stron nowej sytuacji.

Wreszcie pozwolili mu wstać i wysłali na korytarz, żeby usiadł na krzesełku i poczekał. W tym czasie Amy mogła pomówić z lekarzem.

\- Prześlę opis badania na mail, ale z tego co teraz mogę powiedzieć, to fizycznie nie widać niczego, co byłoby przyczyną utraty wzroku.

\- Jak to? Żadnej zaćmy, jaskry, guza? - Zaczęła wyliczać wyczytane w podręcznikach schorzenia.

\- Nie. - Okulista pokręcił głową. - Jeszcze przeanalizuję nagranie, ale nie widziałem nic nieprawidłowego w obrazie mózgu. Z innych badań, między innymi ciśnienia, obrazu dna oka, siatkówki... Wszystko mieści się w normie. Gdybym dostał gołe wyniki, powiedziałbym, że on ma zdrowe i sprawne oczy.

\- Nie widzi.

Lekarz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Medycyna nie zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Może to jakaś nowa choroba? Może jakiś nieswoisty objaw innego schorzenia? Wreszcie... - Zawahał się. - Może to objaw psychologiczny.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Amy rozejrzała się nieuważnie po gabinecie, nawet nie próbując ukryć zawodu.

\- To niezwykle rzadkie, ale czasem się zdarza. Mówiłaś, że on stracił wzrok w dzieciństwie? - Amy przytaknęła. - Może zdarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że jego umysł odmówił przyjmowania i przetwarzania bodźców wzrokowych?

\- Mówisz o ślepocie histerycznej?

\- Teraz mówimy na to _zaburzenia dysocjacyjne_. Brzytwa Ockhama. Kiedy nie ma objawów uszkodzenia fizycznego... - Doktor zawiesił głos.

\- Okay! - Podniosła dłonie. - W takim razie co? Czekać, aż samo przejdzie? On nie widzi od lat! Od wczesnego dzieciństwa!

\- Skonsultuj to. Znajdź przyczynę. Znajdź, czemu woli schować się w ciemności, niż widzieć. - Doradził. Spojrzał na zegarek. Amy wstała.

\- Przepraszam, że zajęłam ci czas i dziękuję za konsultację.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Daj mi znać, co z nim. To ciekawy przypadek. - Doktor odprowadził ją do drzwi i zanim otworzył, spytał - a może wybrałabyś się ze mną na kawę? W jakiś weekend?

\- Może. - Uśmiechnęła się, robiąc krok przez próg. Uśmiech przygasł. - Cas?... Cas? Cas!

Korytarz był pusty.

 

 

Po dwóch godzinach poszukiwań na terenie kliniki i wokół niej Amy zadzwoniła do Jody i powiedziała, że chłopak zniknął. Zapadł się pod ziemię.  
 


	32. GDZIE JEST CAS?

Amy zadzwoniła też do Ellen. Ellen zadzwoniła do Deana, który ostatnio spędzał całe dnie poza domem, głównie w tartaku, albo w mieście, załatwiając jakieś sprawy, albo jeden wilk wie gdzie, od rana do nocy a czasem i w nocy. Dean odrzucił kolejne jej trzy połączenia pod rząd, więc kiedy wreszcie rozbrzmiał dzwonek, Ellen aż podskoczyła ze zdenerwowania. Ale to nie był Dean, tylko Jody. Zaczęła krzyczeć, że jeśli zrobią coś chłopcu, to ich wszystkich wsadzi do więzienia federalnego. I że mają natychmiast go wypuścić, bo zadzwoni do FBI i ATF i powie, że są niebezpieczną sektą, która uczestniczy w handlu ludźmi! Ellen zaczęła jej tłumaczyć, że oni nie mają chłopca i że sama się martwi i że próbuje powiadomić Deana i czy Jody może jej powiedzieć, co się właściwie stało, bo Amy była bardzo zdenerwowana i powiedziała tylko, że Cas zniknął... Jody nie odpowiedziała na ani jedno pytanie Ellen, wygłosiła jeszcze kilka gróźb i rozłączyła się gwałtownie.

Ellen od razu zaczęła wydzwaniać do Deana, który raz po raz odrzucał jej połączenie. Po kilku minutach pod dom zajechała terenówka, wyskoczył Bobby, wbiegł do kuchni i nieuprzejmie wyrwał telefon z jej dłoni.

\- Dean powiedział, żebyś przestała zawracać mu głowę! - Bobby zerknął na wyświetlacz. - Dwadzieścia dziewięć połączeń w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut? Zwariowałaś? Jeśli ktoś nie odbiera, to znaczy, że nie może!

\- Albo nie chce! Cas zniknął! - Ellen złapała go za rękę, z oczami pełnymi łez. - Amy powiedziała, że siedział na korytarzu w klinice. Nie było jej dziesięć minut, rozmawiała z okulistą i kiedy wyszła już go nie było! - Zacisnęła palce, aż zbielały jej kostki. - Coś się stało! Bobby, coś się złego stało! Ja to wiem! Coś złego!

\- Ellen, nic się nie stało! Może gdzieś poszedł, wyszedł, zaraz się znajdzie. Nie denerwuj się. A w ogóle to w jakiej klinice on się zgubił? - Popatrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem. - W przychodni?

\- W klinice... Amy zabrała go do Crabtown... - Ellen podeszła do okna, wróciła, podparła czoło na dłoniach i stała bez ruchu, bez słowa, zanim wybuchnęła. - On Deana naprawdę już nic nie obchodzi!? Naprawdę? Nie wierzę! Zadzwoń i powiedz mu, że chłopak zniknął! Zadzwoń ty, skoro ode mnie nie odbiera! Teraz, przy mnie!

\- Helen? - Lisa weszła do kuchni. - Co sie dzieje? Co to za krzyki? Stało się coś?

\- Nic! - Ellen pomaszerowała do kuchni i zaczęła przesuwać garnki i rondle z hałasem. - Zupełnie nic! Zabrakło mi... Masła. I... Mąki. Orkiszowej. Nie mogę zrobić obiadu! Muszę jechać na zakupy!

\- Ellen! - Bobby warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Wspaniale, zabiorę się z tobą! - Klasnęła Lisa i zawróciła do sypialni, stukając szpilkami po stopniach schodów. - Tylko się przebiorę!

\- Ellen! Nie! - Bobby złapał ją za ramię. - Nie mieszaj się w to! Ellen! Poważnie! _Nie. Mieszaj. Się._

\- Już się wmieszałam. - Ellen chwyciła torbę, kluczyki. - Nie będę już do niego dzwonić. Nie będę _zawracać_ _mu głowy_! Jeśli go to nie obchodzi, w porządku. Ale _mnie_ obchodzi. Oddaj telefon! ODDAWAJ!

\- Ellen... - Bobby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale pod jej spojrzeniem posłusznie sięgnął do kieszeni. Są chwile, kiedy nie ma co stawać na drodze huraganowi i żonie. Huragan można jeszcze przetrwać, ale nie wkurzoną Ellen.

Ellen odpaliła silnik i nacisnęła gaz, aż spod opon wystrzelił piach i żwir. W tylnym lusterku zobaczyła malejącą postać w czerwonej sukience i szpilkach, wymachującą rękami.

\- Helen! Poczekaj na mnie! Helen! Miałyśmy razem jechać!

\- Nie widzę tu żadnej Helen, suko. - Ellen skrzywiła się złośliwie i weszła ostro w zakręt. Podłączyła telefon do systemu głośnomówiącego i wybrała numer Amy.

 

* * *

 

Jody zadzwoniła do Crabtown i wykorzystała wszystkie swoje kontakty, aby postawić ich służby na nogi. Wszystkie patrole otrzymały informację o wysokim, chudym chłopcu z białą laską, który być może błąka się po ulicach. Wszyscy tajniacy mieli zachować czujność, czy w melinach, burdelach, podejrzanych knajpach i jaskiniach hazardu nie pojawił się ostatnio niewidomy chłopak bez dokumentów. Na zdjęciach, które Jody wykonała z zawodowej rzetelności następnego dnia po zabraniu Casa z rancza Winchesterów, widać było młodego mężczyznę o bardzo delikatnych, niemal dziewczęcych rysach i bladej twarzy okolonej rozwichrzonymi, ciemnymi włosami. Bardzo niebieskie oczy kierował gdzieś ponad obiektyw z wyrazem napięcia i czujności, jakby spodziewał się ataku w każdej chwili, lecz nie wiedział, z której strony nastąpi.

Jody wyrzucała sobie, że nie wzięła wolnego i nie pojechała z Amy. Wydawało się, że Winchester odpuścił. Zajął się tą Lisą Breaden, którą sprowadził aż z Californii (Jody sprawdziła) i tartakiem (Jody uznała, że Winchester najwyraźniej potrzebuje coraz to nowszych zabawek, stare porzucając jak sie znudzą lub zużyją). Nie sądziła, że chłopcu może coś grozić. Miał być cały czas pod opieką Amy, mieli być tylko w klinice a potem coś zjeść i wracać. Żadna z nich nie brała pod uwagę uprowadzenia.

\- Nie zgubił się. Jody, żebyś go widziała, kiedy na chwilę puścił moją rękę na ulicy! Dosłownie zwymiotował ze strachu, że się zgubi. - Tłumaczyła Amy, powoli objeżdżając miasto swoim samochodem, wypatrując, czy gdzieś nie zobaczy Casa. - Nie oddaliłby się. Nie znał tego miejsca i nie czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, by pójść samemu nawet do łazienki.

\- Więc co? Winchester? - spytała Jody, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Owszem, postraszyła Ellen, że naśle na nich FBI i Biuro do spraw Alkoholu, Tytoniu, Broni Palnej oraz Materiałów Wybuchowych, ale realnie patrząc, były to groźby bez pokrycia. Dorosły mężczyzna, młody, to prawda, ale pełnoletni. Wyśmialiby ją i kazali czekać, aż sam wróci. _Młodzi ludzie często zrywają się ze smyczy, poznają kogoś, znikają na dzień, dwa, kilka nocy... Imprezy, dziewczyny, seks, alkohol..._ \- znała te wymówki oficerów, którzy przyjmują zgłoszenia o zaginięciach. - _Wyszumi się, wytrzeźwieje i wróci. Co z tego, że niewidomy? Niewidomi też mają swoje potrzeby, proszę pani. Nie możemy ich dyskryminować!_

Brak dokumentów by nie pomógł. Palcem nie kiwną, żeby uganiać się za nielegalnym imigrantem. Czekaliby, aż się ujawni i wtedy trafiłby do aresztu a potem został wydalony, pewnie do Meksyku. Nikt by się nie zastanawiał. Nie starał pomóc. Jody aż ścierpła na myśl, że Cas mógłby wylądować w nieznanym sobie kraju, bez grosza przy duszy, w przygranicznym mieście takim jak Ciudad Juárez. Ile by przetrwał? Tydzień? Może nawet krócej. Nie, wplątywanie w to agencji rządowych sprowadzi im na głowę też tych z  imigracyjnego. A to nie wchodzi w grę. Muszą znaleźć Casa własnymi siłami. Muszą go znaleźć i wywieźć, daleko, najlepiej do innego stanu. Na drugi koniec kraju, do Maine, albo Vermont... Miała kuzynkę w Vermont. Nielubianą starą pannę. Może nie najlepszą opiekunkę dla młodego chłopaka... Okay, Jody zastanowi się nad tym później. Kiedy go znajdą.

 _Kiedy_ , nie _jeśli_.

 

* * *

 

Ellen wyjechała na szosę do Pinewood w zapadającym już zmierzchu. Druga rozmowa z Amy nie przyniosła nic nowego, poza rosnącym niepokojem. Nie było żadnych śladów chłopaka. W jednej chwili siedział na krzesełku przed gabinetem, w drugiej rozwiał się jak dym. Nikt z personelu kliniki nie przekazał żadnej konstruktywnej informacji. Owszem, ktoś widział, jak szedł w tamtą albo w inną stronę, może do toalet, a może na parking, sam, albo w towarzystwie, ale czy to był na pewno on? _Chyba nie. A może tak? Ciemnowłosy chłopak z białą laską? Tak, na pewno_. Ale to _na pewno_ oznaczało, że musiałby być w kilku miejscach na raz. A to akurat nie było możliwe. Pamięć ludzka bywa zawodna a z tłumu pacjentów codziennie przewalającego się przez klinikę trudno wyławiać poszczególne osoby. Nawet tak charakterystyczne.

Amy była zrozpaczona. Wynajęła pokój i postanowiła zostać na noc w Crabtown, nie przerywając poszukiwań. Chociaż Ellen chciała ją pocieszyć, nie potrafiła. Amy tylko raz zapytała, czy Ellen jest pewna, że Dean Winchester nie miał z tym nic wspólnego? Solenne zapewnienie Ellen wystarczyło i więcej do tego nie wracała.

Ellen było przykro, że Bobby ją zbył a Dean wprost nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Jakby zupełnie nie liczył się z tym, co tak ważnego próbowała mu przekazać. Nigdy wcześniej nie odrzucał jej połączeń i nigdy nie wykorzystywał Bobby'ego w roli posłańca. To jak Bobby przywołał ją do porządku i jak powiedział, żeby nie wydzwaniała do Deana... żeby _nie zawracała mu głowy_... Ellen z frustracją uderzyła w kierownicę. Zawiodła się na nim. Na nich obu.

Czyżby Dean naprawdę odpuścił sobie tego chłopaka? Czyżby Lisa jednak zaczęła zawracać mu w głowie? Aż tak był niestały? Bo przecież... Ellen była pewna, że coś czuł. _Coś_... Widziała! Te batoniki... musiały coś znaczyć! Po co miałby je chować wciąż po kieszeniach, skoro nigdy ich nie jadł. Karmelowe! Ulubione omegi. Czasem, kiedy myślał, że nikt go nie widzi, stał i gapił się w przestrzeń z takim wyrazem twarzy... I nie zabronił jej wydawać na niego pieniędzy. Wiedział, że kupiła mu ubranie i odtwarzacz i nie kazał jej przestać. Nie powiedział: Ellen, nie rób tego.

Więc czemu nie odbierał?! Czemu kazał _nie zawracać_... Ellen zahamowała tak gwałtownie, że omal uruchomiła poduszki powietrzne. Całe powietrze uciekło jej z płuc i kropla potu spłynęła po kręgosłupie. Nagle zrobiło się jej zimno.

 _Nie mieszaj się w to! Ellen! Poważnie! Nie. Mieszaj. Się -_ powiedział Bobby. Czemu to powiedział? Takim nalegającym tonem?

Może Jody miała rację? Może Dean jednak to zrobił? Może Dean zlecił komuś, by porwał chłopca?

Ellen oparła czoło o kierownicę.

To niemożliwe. Dean nie mógłby. Nie mógłby!

Już raz to zrobił. Cas nadal nim pachniał. Nadal miał siniaki na karku, kiedy go widziała w sklepie. Ślady przywłaszczenia. Ślady przynależności. Chciał go zatrzymać na zawsze. Dean przyznał, wtedy w kuchni, że chce go mieć _na zawsze_. - Ellen jęknęła. - Chłopiec nadal miał jego ślady i on wciąż mógł go traktować jak swoją własność. Chcieć odzyskać.

Czy pozwolił mu odejść z Amy i Jody, aby uniknąć awantury i może rozlewu krwi? A tymczasem uknuł plan, jak sprowadzić chłopca znów na ranczo? Nie do domu. W górach i w lesie było mnóstwo kryjówek. Mnóstwo sekretnych miejsc... Mnóstwo.

Ellen wpadła w stupor. Nie ruszała się, nawet nie drgnęła. Nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie słowa. Chyba nawet nie mrugała, kiedy dotarła do niej straszliwa myśl: jeśli Dean zabrał i ukrył chłopca, to mogli go już nigdy nie odnaleźć, nigdy więcej zobaczyć go żywego.

Tym razem to ona nie odebrała telefonu. Dopiero przy czwartym kolejnym dzwonku nacisnęła guzik i mruknęła coś, niezdolna do sformułowania sensownego zdania.

\- Ellen? Wracaj do domu. Bobby powiedział mi, że pojechałaś do miasta. Proszę, wróć do domu - powiedział Dean tonem łagodnej perswazji. - Obiecuję, że pomówię z tobą jutro rano, a teraz wróć do domu, zrób wszystkim kolację i nie martw się na zapas. Dobrze? Ellen?

\- Uhm... Tak. - Wychrypiała ze spuchniętego, podrażnionego gardła. Zupełnie zaschło jej w ustach, język zdrewniał. Odchrząknęła. - Tak.

\- Nie martw się na zapas, Ellen. Pomówimy rano. - Powtórzył Dean i odłożył słuchawkę. Ellen nacisnęła gaz i powolutku zawróciła.

Jeśli Dean ma omegę, to ona musi wrócić. Musi być w pobliżu. Żeby pomóc. Chłopiec będzie potrzebował wsparcia. Kogoś, kto naprawdę się o niego troszczy.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak wiecie historia wyewoluowała z jednego rozdziału i na początku wcale się nie zastanawiałam nad geografią, ale ponieważ akcja zaczęła się zagęszczać i osadzać w konkretniejszych lokalizacjach, to gdzie mogliby mieszkać Winchesterowie? Zastanawiałam się, gdzie właściwie znajduje się ich ranczo i maleńkie fikcyjne miasteczko Little Pinewood, z najwyżej trzema setkami mieszkańców, w którym pani szeryf Mills jednoosobowo pilnuje porządku a Benny prowadzi bar :) (i jeśli je jakoś widzę, to chyba trochę jak Cicely ze starego serialu Przystanek Alaska, tylko nie takie mroźne!) :)  
> Musiałam uwzględniać ten cały bieg przez lasy w trzech stanach, o których wspominałam w poprzednich rozdziałach i kilka parków narodowych i góry... Który ze stanów w USA dobrze odpowiada tym warunkom?... Może Winchesterowie mieszkają w Górach Skalistych, ciągnących się od Nowego Meksyku aż po Montanę? Whoa! Montana? Czemu nie! Jej stolicą jest miasto Helena, dawniej nazywane Crabtown :) Bum! I już wiecie, gdzie jesteśmy! Oczywiście to opowiadanie nie jest w żaden sposób osadzone w realiach i proszę przyjmujcie wszystko z duuużym przymrużeniem oka!  
> Ale gdybym miała wybrać jak mogłoby wyglądać to miejsce, w którym mieszka Winchester, gdzie zabrał Casa, to wyglądałoby tak:  
>   
> źródło: na-pulpit.com
> 
> Teraz wiecie, na co Winchester wydał furę smoczego złota? :)


	33. ZŁOTE RUNO

Noc minęła bezsennie kilku kobietom. Ellen siedziała na fotelu bujanym na werandzie, owinięta kocem, z kubkiem wystygłej kawy. Jody wydzwaniała i odbierała e-maile. Amy chodziła po ulicach, zaglądała do barów i próbowała rozpytywać ludzi. Lisa oparta o wezgłowie łóżka oglądała zdjęcia niebieskookiego chłopca, przesłane z nieznanego adresu. Z kwotą. Wysoką, jak na jej możliwości. Zastanawiała się, czy jej się to opłaca. Jeśli się opłaca, znajdzie pieniądze.

 

* * *

 

– Boli mnie głowa! Niedobrze mi... – Poskarżył się Cas.

– To rzygnij. – Bella przyniosła wiadro i postawiła z hałasem przy posłaniu. – Ulży ci.

– Nie chcę. – Fuknął, obrażony i odwrócił się do niej plecami. – Strasznie tu śmierdzi...

– Dzięki temu nikt nas tu nie wywęszy. – Wytłumaczyła chłodno. – Nie jęcz jak panienka. Nie jest tak źle.

– Jest! – Uderzył pięściami w karimatę. – Źle się czuję! Niedobrze mi! Niedobrze...

– Masz pusty żołądek. Może powinieneś coś zjeść? – Zaproponowała, zaglądając do pudełek z resztkami zimnej chińszczyzny i zwiędłych frytek. Nie wyglądało to zjadliwie, ale Cas nie jadł od kilku godzin. – Mogę zamówić pizzę. Chcesz pizzę?

– Nie chcę! Chcę do domu! Do Jody! I zadzwonić do Amy! Na pewno się denerwuje, że mnie nie ma! Zadzwoń do Amy! – Zażądał.

– Jest już późno. Na pewno śpi. I Jody też. – Pogłaskała go ugodowo, ale uchylił się i otrząsnął. Westchnęła. – Zadzwonię rano, okay? A ty idź spać teraz. Masz koc, nakryj się i śpij.

Cas położył się na chwilę, przewrócił z boku na bok i usiadł.

– Duszno tu. – Zamilkł a za chwilę głośno mu się odbiło. – Przepraszam... – Wydukał, zawstydzony. Znów mu się odbiło.

– Masz ciepło, sucho i cicho. Idź spać. Odpocznij. – Poradziła. – Przestań o tym myśleć, to ci przejdzie.

– Wcale nie! Wcale nie! – Nadąsał się. – Cuchnie! I boli mnie brzuch i kręci mi się w głowie i... – Zbladł. Zzieleniał na twarzy i Bella szybko podsunęła wiadro. Złapał za krawędź i zwymiotował.

– No? I lepiej? – Poklepała go po ramieniu, kiedy skończył, podała chusteczkę i butelkę wody. – Wytrzyj się i przepłucz usta. Fu! Teraz dopiero tu śmierdzi!

– Mówiłem, że mi niedobrze. Mówiłem! – Wypił trochę wody i odetchnął głębiej.

– Dobrze, w porządku. – Uciszyła go. – Nic się nie stało. Zaraz to zabiorę.

– Jestem chory! Jestem chory... – Znów zaczął marudzić. – Źle się czuję, zadzwoń do Amy! Powiedz jej, że jestem chory...

– O, matko! Jaki z ciebie histeryk! Jak on z tobą wytrzymywał? – Roześmiała się w końcu. Pogłaskała go po ciemnych włosach, ale strząsnął jej dłoń i odsunął się nieco, nasrożony.

– Kto?

– Winchester! Z tego co wiem, nie ma zbyt wiele cierpliwości do takich jęczydusz, jak ty. – Przewróciła oczami, podchodząc do rozkładanego stolika i sprawdziła pocztę na laptopie. – Pas poszedł w ruch? Co? – spytała rozbawiona.

Cas podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął się ciasno ramionami, najwyraźniej nie będąc w nastroju do pogawędek. Ani na temat Deana, ani na temat pasa.

– No, już się nie obrażaj! – Usiadła obok, dała mu kuksańca w bok. – Nie ty jeden dostałeś od niego klapsa... – Zachichotała. Omega podniósł brwi. – Było, minęło. Nie musisz być zazdrosny.

– Nie jestem! – burknął. – Nie lubię Deana! Może sobie dawać klapsy, komu chce. Lisie czy komuś.

– O, no właśnie... To mi przypomina... – Sięgnęła po telefon. Cas obrócił głowę zaciekawiony.

– Ty też jesteś ślepa? – spytał nagle.

– Co?

– Ciągle stukasz! – Wyciągnął palec, celując w źródło dźwięku. – Ale tu jest ciężko coś usłyszeć, bo miasto hałasuje! – Machnął ręką szeroko. – Nie lubię miasta. Za dużo dźwięków, za dużo ludzi. Wszyscy pachną inaczej i nie można się skupić. To dlatego ciągle stukasz? Nie możesz się skupić?

– Nie! – Bella wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi i oparła się wygodnie o ścianę. – Piszę. Maile i esemsy.

– Co to maile i esemesy?

– Wiadomości. Takie dłuższe i krótsze listy. – Podała mu do ręki telefon i poprowadziła jego palec po wyświetlaczu. – Tu są literki. Uderzam w nie palcem i układam z nich słowa. Ze słów zdania, a ze zdań wiadomości. Wysyłam. Ktoś je odczytuje. Odpisuje mi. Ja odbieram i czytam.

– Czytasz? Jak powieści? – Domyślił się. – Ale ja nie mogę czytać. Mogę tylko słuchać. – Wygrzebał z kieszeni odtwarzacz, który dostał od Ellen. Bella wyświetliła playlistę i zaczęła przeglądać.

– O! Rzeczywiście, masz sporo audiobooków. Lubisz powieści przygodowe?

– Uhm! – Skinął entuzjastycznie. – I piosenki!

– Beatlesi! – Zauważyła z uznaniem. – Którą lubisz najbardziej?

Cas szybko znalazł właściwą i oboje chwilę słuchali, każde z jedną słuchawką wetkniętą do ucha.

– To bardzo ładna piosenka! – Pochwaliła. – Wiesz, że w Wielkiej Brytanii, w kraju, skąd pochodzi Paul, który to śpiewa, ptaszynami nazywa się czasem dziewczęta?

– Dziewczęta?

– Tak, Paul śpiewa o czarnej dziewczynie, ptaszynie, która powinna podnieść złamane skrzydła i nauczyć się latać. – Wyjaśniła łagodnie. – To znaczy, że powinna nauczyć się żyć tak, jak sama chce, a nie tak jak chcą inni. To jest piosenka o wolności. I odwadze.

Oboje się zamyślili. Cas zmarszczył się i spochmurniał.

– Chciałbym być odważny. – Wyznał w końcu. – Nie lubię siebie. Jestem słaby i nikt mnie nie szanuje. Może gdybym był odważny, to ludzie by mnie szanowali? Tak jak Deana. Dean jest bardzo odważny i wszyscy go szanują. Wszyscy go słuchają. – W jego głosie zadźwięczał jakiś rodzaj melancholii, jakby nawet nie śmiał marzyć o takim natężeniu respektu, jakiego doświadczał alfa Winchester.

– To alfa. – Bella chciała go jakoś pocieszyć. – Jest wielki i silny, w dodatku niegłupi. To nietrudne być odważnym, kiedy możesz zbić swoich wrogów, a część z nich ucieka na sam twój widok, no nie? O wiele trudniej być odważnym, kiedy nikt nie ucieka na twój widok. – Sposób w jaki to powiedziała, zwrócił uwagę Casa.

– Może gdybym widział, przynajmniej lepiej bym uciekał? – Zastanowił się i nagle oboje się roześmieli.

– Zaczynam go rozumieć. – Bella przyjrzała się omedze.

– Kogo?

– Nikogo! – Nacisnęła mu czubek nosa. Cas się obruszył a ona znów roześmiała. – Jesteś więcej wart, niż myślisz. Wiesz? Mała owieczko ze złotym runem. Aż trzy wilki cię bardzo chcą. Bardzo-bardzo. I właśnie chyba pojawił się czwarty... – Zajrzała w swój telefon.

Cas zamrugał w rozterce. Przed chwilą Bella zachowywała się miło, prawie zaczął ją lubić, a teraz zaczęła mówić o nim tak, że się przestraszył. I znów poczuł mdłości.

– Nie bój się. – Spostrzegła jego minę i nagle go uściskała. – Wycisnę z nich mnóstwo złota, ale nie dam im cię skrzywdzić. Oddam cię w dobre ręce, szczeniaczku. Obiecuję!...

 _Wszystko w porządku?_ – Napisał Dean.

 _Tak. Przywiozę go jutro._ – Odpisała.

– ...Bo my, omegi, musimy się trzymać razem, nie? – spytała, po czym znalazła swoją ulubioną piosenkę i puściła całkiem głośno. – Chodź. Potańczymy sobie! To jest dobry dzień, żeby sobie potańczyć. – Pociągnęła Casa za sobą, zmuszając żeby wstał i zaczął się ruszać w rytm muzyki. I podśpiewywać:

 _It might seem crazy what I’m about to say_  
_Sunshine she’s here, you can take a break_  
_I’m a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
_With the air, like I don’t care baby by the way_

_Because I’m[happy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Sxv-sUYtM)_

 

 

 


	34. WIELKI TRICK

Jody i Frank gapili się na ekran komputera.

\- Sprytne - mruknęła w końcu Jody.

\- Iii... - Skrzywił się Frank. - Thomas Crown to to nie jest.

\- Steve McQueen czy Pierce Brosnan? - spytała Jody nieuważnie, ponownie odtwarzając pliki z nagraniami ochrony w klinice.

\- Ten facet z melonikiem! - burknął Frank, otwierając swojego laptopa. Wszedł na YouTube i wyszukał właściwą scenę. - Patrz tu!

Jody usiadła koło niego. Oba komputery stały obok siebie i łatwo mogli śledzić oba nagrania. Po prawej czarno-białe ziarniste i bezdźwięczne zdjęcia z kliniki, po lewej kolorowy film sensacyjny z piosenką Niny Simmone w tle.

 _Oh[sinnerman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH3Fx41Jpl4), where you gonna run to?_  
_Sinnerman, where you gonna run to?_

Jody przenosiła wzrok między jednym a drugim ekranem: oto Cas, wchodzący z Amy do kliniki. Trzyma ją za rękę, a drugą ściska długą jasną laskę. Najbardziej charakterystyczny znak rozpoznawczy niewidomych. Stuka czubkiem przed sobą, aby ominąć ewentualne przeszkody. Oto Thomas Crown, grany przez Brosnana, [wchodzący ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_mtGD0zJ54)do muzeum, w meloniku i czerwonym krawacie. Zwracający uwagę policjantów, monitorujących każdy jego ruch. Chcą go przyłapać na gorącym uczynku. Wiedzą, że jest złodziejem i zastawili na niego pułapkę.

 _Well I run to the rock, please hide me_  
_I run to the rock,please hide me_

Znów Cas, idzie korytarzem kliniki. Słabo go widać, ale ma laskę. Jakaś pielęgniarka potwierdziła, że był na drugim piętrze. Nawet spytała, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje, ale powiedział, że sobie poradzi. W tym samym czasie drugie nagranie pokazuje... Casa na pierwszym piętrze. Nie widać twarzy, ale ma taką samą ciemną koszulkę i laskę. Przemierza korytarz pewnym krokiem. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, pyta o coś przechodzącą pielęgniarkę. Ona pokazuje mu drogę. Na trzecim i czwartym nagraniu to samo. Różne piętra, różne części budynku, różne pielęgniarki, czy recepcjonistki, ten sam chłopak z laską.

Niemożliwe, żeby ten sam. Musiałby być w kilku miejscach jednocześnie! Rozdwoić się, roztroić!

Jody zerka na YouTube. Pierce Brosnan uśmiecha się do policjantów i miesza w tłum. Ktoś za nim idzie. Nagle pojawia się kolejny facet w meloniku i czerwonym krawacie. Ma taką samą walizkę. Może nawet tą samą - właśnie się zamienili! Policjant jest skonfundowany, nie wie, za którym z nich iść. Śledzić walizkę, czy melonik? Ale nagle tłum aż roi się od meloników. I czerwonych krawatów. Na wszystkich korytarzach, we wszystkich salach wystawowych.

 _But the rock cried out, I can't hide you_  
_The rock cried out, I can't hide you_

Gdzie on się zgubił? Gdzie jest Brosnan? Gdzie jest _złodziej_?

 _The Lord said, go to the devil_  
_He said, go to the devil_

Wszyscy wyglądają tak samo: długi płaszcz, melonik, czerwony krawat. Jak ten facet z [obraz](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Son_of_Man)u René Magritte'a - anonimowy, z twarzą zasłoniętą zielonym jabłkiem.

 _All along dem day_  
_So I ran to the devil, he was waitin'_

Policjanci nie mogą znaleźć właściwego człowieka. Zgubili ślad. Za dużo meloników. Za dużo krawatów. Któryś z mniej opanowanych policjantów podbiega i wyrywa jednemu z nich walizkę, otwiera. Ze środka wysypują się wydrukowane na zwykłej, biurowej drukarce kopie Syna Człowieczego. Dziesiątki, setki kartek z postacią w meloniku i z zielonym jabłkiem zamiast twarzy.

 _I ran to the devil, he was waitin'_  
_Ran to the devil, he was waitin'_

Jody patrzy na Franka.

\- Szukaj wiatru w polu. - Wzrusza ramionami Frank.

\- To on to zorganizował! Wiem, że tak! - Jody uderza pięścią w kolano. - Ten Winchester! To diabeł...

\- E, zaraz diabeł. Sierściuch i tyle. - Frank wstał i podszedł do kuchennej szafki z ekspresem. Nastawił kawę. - Tylko trochę sprytniejszy niż inne sierściuchy.

\- Nie mogę go aresztować. Ma alibi. - Jody wyłączyła oba nagrania. Zamknęła laptopy niecierpliwie, ze złością. - Cały dzień siedział w tartaku. Widziało go ze dwadzieścia osób. Pracownicy, kierowcy, klienci. Nic nie mogę zrobić.

\- Znajdź tę dziewczynę. - Frank upił gorący łyk. Syknął, bo się oparzył.

\- Jaką dziewczynę? - Jody machnęła dłonią, żeby jej też nalał do kubka i podał.

\- Trzecia kamera, czwarta minuta sześć sekund do jedenastu. - Frank zamiast kubka kawy podał jej kartkę z wydrukiem stop klatki. - To sroczka, która zabrała naszą błyskotkę.

\- Skąd wiesz? - Jody podniosła brwi, nie ukrywając wrażenia, jakie na niej zrobił. Frank uśmiechnął się i zaraz skrzywił, sarknął, odwrócił się i zaczął narzekać na ekspres, że chyba zepsuty, na kawę, że paskudna i na Jody, że taka głupia i wszystko jej trzeba tłumaczyć jak dziecku.

\- Kto ci dał tę pracę? Prędzej kury powinnaś macać na farmie niż uganiać się za złodziejami! - pokrzykiwał. - Cukru nie masz?

\- Mam. Tam obok, w puszce po Earl Greyu. - Pokazała palcem.

\- Cukier do kawy w puszce po herbacie? Typowa babska logika. - Skomentował kwaśno. - Zadzwoń do Amy, niech się prześpi parę godzin i wraca. W Crabtown go nie znajdzie. Na pewno siedzi gdzieś, dobrze schowany, w jakimś zacisznym i zamaskowanym miejscu. Starym magazynie farb, albo czymś takim.

\- Dlaczego akurat farb?

\- Bo śmierdzą.

 

* * *

 

\- Powiedziałaś, że też jesteś omegą? - Cas stanął wreszcie, zmęczony tańcem (tańczenie było _wspaniałe_ , postanowił, że będzie robił to częściej, jeśli tylko trafi się okazja!). Bella podała mu kolejną butelkę wody i otworzyła drugą dla siebie. Oddychała wciąż szybko, jak po biegu, ale to było dobre, miłe zmęczenie.

\- Yhm. - Przyznała. Cas aż podskoczył z emocji.

\- Więc jak?!... Jak? - Nie potrafił nawet sformułować odpowiedniego pytania. Bella zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Bycie omegą nie oznacza, że nie możesz żyć tak, jak chcesz. To jest po prostu trudniejsze, ale nie niemożliwe - wyjaśniła, siadając na karimacie i podkładając sobie pod plecy zwiniętą marynarkę. - Nikt nie składa się z samych wad. Niektóre zresztą czasem mogą być zaletami.

\- Jak to? - Omega chłonął każde jej słowo z otwartymi ustami.

\- Nikt nas nie traktuje poważnie. Wielkie i silne alfy - Bella nadęła się komicznie i powiedziała to zabawnie, bardzo niskim, szorstkim głosem, przedrzeźniając sposób mówienia niektórych _wielkich i silnych alf_ \- którym się wydaje, że zawsze mogą nas przewinąć przez kolano i dać parę klapsów... I że to wystarczy, żebyśmy siedzieli cicho. Więc siedzisz cicho, boli cię tyłek i możesz płakać i użalać się nad sobą, albo wykorzystać to ich lekceważenie jak własną broń. Jak tarczę. Kiedy ludzie cię lekceważą, to nie zachowują się ostrożnie w twojej obecności. Czasem w ogóle cię nie zauważają. Jakbyś był nikim. Jakbyś był... niewidzialny. To okropnie denerwujące.

\- Bardzo. - Przyznał gorzko Cas.

\- Ale czasem bycie niewidzialnym ma swoje zalety. Możesz wejść i wyjść niezauważenie. Możesz sobie coś schować do kieszeni i nikt nie będzie ciebie podejrzewał. - Bella uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Wspomnień. - A kiedy masz już pełne kieszenie, możesz zrobić, co zechcesz, bo nawet jeśli sam nie możesz dać komuś klapsa, to możesz kupić sobie kogoś, kto tego klapsa wymierzy w twoim imieniu.

Cas aż sapnął z wrażenia, przetrawiając wszystkie rzeczy, które właśnie usłyszał.

\- Dałaś klapsa Deanowi? - spytał nieśmiało po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nie. - Zachichotała. - Ale zamierzam dać. Uhm... małego. Nie mam do niego żalu. Dużo mnie nauczył. Właściwie to wszystkiego mnie nauczył. Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Hm... Jest złodziejem, jak ja. Wiesz o tym?

\- Ukradł mnie! - Przypomniał Cas. - Mojej rodzinie! Porwał mnie w lesie i... - Urwał, przełknął ślinę, odruchowo sięgając miejsca, gdzie plecy tracą szlachetną nazwę. Bella nieco spoważniała.

\- No tak. Domyślam się. - Westchnęła. - Wielki alfa.

\- A teraz ty ukradłaś mnie znowu, dla niego. - Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Usiadł koło niej, schował twarz w dłoniach. - Chciałbym wrócić do Jody. Albo zamieszkać z Ellen, ale bez Deana. Niech on sobie mieszka z Lisą. Beze mnie.

\- Ta Lisa... - Bella zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie podoba mi się. Wygląda na idiotkę. A wygląd może być tylko przykrywką. Zasłoną dymną, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, kim jest naprawdę.

\- A kim jest? - Cas oparł dłonie na podłodze i ziewnął.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. - Bella znów stukała. Cas wiedział, że właśnie pisze _e-maile i esemesy_. - Ale nie popełnię błędu silnych alf i nie zlekceważę jej.

\- Dean ją lekceważy? - Cas nie wiedział, skąd mu to nagle przyszło do głowy i dlaczego w ogóle o to zapytał. Robił się coraz bardziej śpiący i zmęczony, a wtedy mniej się pilnował i cenzurował to, co wychodziło mu z ust.

\- Dean ma ostatnio sporo na głowie. - Bella zerknęła na omegę, układającego się do snu, moszczącego w kocu, z łokciem pod głową, zamiast poduszki. - Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu aż tyle...

\- Kupisz mi na śniadanie naleśniki? - wymamrotał omega w półśnie. - Bardzo bym zjadł naleśnika.

\- Tak. Z czym lubisz?

\- Z syropem klonowym. - Ziewnął. - I z piklami... Zjadłbym kwaśnego ogórka... - Rozmarzył się, ale nie zdążył już nic dodać, bo zasnął.

Bella wsadziła palec do ust i przygryzła, patrząc na jego głowę, z ciemnymi włosami, podwijającymi się na końcach i na kark, z żółknącymi i blednącymi siniakami po ugryzieniach alfy. Dużo siniaków, dużo starych i nowszych śladów. Coś jej przyszło na myśl, ale sama siebie skarciła.

\- Nie... Niemożliwe... - mruknęła. - Zupełnie bez sensu. Głupota.

Potrząsnęła głową. Musiała odpowiedzieć na kilka maili. Biznes musi się kręcić a omega musi zarabiać, żeby kupić sobie wszystko co chce w świecie zdominowanym przez alfy i forsę. Kupić albo ukraść.


	35. KSIĘŻNICZKI IDĄ W MIASTO

Cas rankiem trochę marudził. Obudził się z bólem głowy i znów zwymiotował, co tylko przyspieszyło decyzję Belli, by opuścić magazyn farb i lakierów jak najszybciej. Jeśli ktokolwiek by śledził ich z kliniki - powinni go zgubić, w tym smrodzie nikt nie złapałby ich śladu. Byli bezpieczni, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Bella przed akcją przezornie wynajęła kilka samochodów i rozstawiła w różnych punktach miasta, gdyby musiała nagle zmieniać plany. Teraz spokojnym krokiem zmierzali ku jednemu z nich.

\- Nie musisz się golić? - spytała, zerkając na gładkie, zaróżowione policzki chłopaka.

\- Nie muszę co robić? - Nie zrozumiał. Bella nie pozwoliła mu trzymać laski i musiał dokładać jeszcze więcej uwagi, by na nic i na nikogo nie wpaść. Szedł z pochyloną głową, w czapce z daszkiem nasuniętej na oczy, tak jak nalegała Bella, w ubraniu ze sklepu z używaną odzieżą (cuchnęło jakimś środkiem do czyszczenia i mdliło go od niego jeszcze bardziej), starając się wyglądać zupełnie niepodejrzanie.

\- Przypuszczam, że to przez niski poziom testosteronu... - odpowiedziała sama sobie. - To dlatego omegi są takie łagodne.

\- Jestem głodny! - Nie rozumiał, co to poziom testosteronu i czemu pyta o jakieś golenie (nigdy tego nie robił, nikt go tego nie uczył i nie wymagał, więc nie zawracał sobie tym głowy), ale doskonale rozpoznawał burczące odgłosy z brzucha. - Zjemy śniadanie?

\- Naleśniki?

\- No! - Przytaknął gorliwie. - Ze wszystkim!

\- Z syropem klonowym i ogórkiem kwaszonym? - Zażartowała. Cas zastanowił się.

\- Nie jednocześnie... - powiedział ostrożnie, najwyraźniej nie pamiętając, czego sobie życzył zanim zasnął.

\- Bo się znów porzygasz? - Bella roześmiała się głośno, zwracając uwagę kilku robotników, pomachała im, ciągnąc Casa za rękę i zmuszając do przebiegnięcia ulicy na skos.

\- Czemu oni gwiżdżą? - Cas kręcił głową, nasłuchując porannych miejskich odgłosów.

\- Bo im się podobam! - Bella wepchnęła go do pachnącego pysznie wnętrza i posadziła przy stoliku. - Zaraz zjemy tuzin naleśników, a każdy z czymś innym! Zgoda?

\- Zgoda! - Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, zachwycony obrotem spraw. Bella doskonale rozumiała afekt Winchestera. Ewentualnie, przy dużej dozie samozaparcia można było się oprzeć tym niebieskim oczom, ale uśmiech omegi był tak rozbrajający i zaraźliwy, że nie dziwiła się ani trochę pragnieniu alfy, by go zdobyć, oznaczyć i zatrzymać. Prawdę mówiąc, na miejscu Deana trzymałaby go pod kluczem, żeby nikomu innemu nie wpadł w oko.

To pewnie dlatego zadzwonił do niej i zapytał, czy ma chęć zrobić małą, prostą robótkę. Ukraść coś. Właściwie... kogoś. Właściwie... nawet nie ukraść, ale odzyskać.

Bella zadała tylko jedno pytanie: za ile?

\- Sprawa jest o tyle delikatna - uprzedził Dean - że ja muszę się od tego trzymać z daleka. I cała wataha. Nie mogę za nim puścić nikogo, ani Sammy'ego, ani Jo. _Nikogo_. Chłopak jest przyspawany do miejscowego stróża prawa, w pobliżu kręci się też stale taka jedna ludzka lekarka, drobiazg, ale nie chcę zaczynać z miejscowymi. No i ten Frank. To świr, prawdziwy świr. Jakiś były wojskowy, stale łazi uzbrojony w sztucer i srebrne kule. Ma obsesję na naszym punkcie. Nikt wśród ludzi nie traktuje go zbyt poważnie, ale paru wilków już położył. Na szczęście nikogo z moich. - Dean grał w otwarte karty, żeby Bella mogła sama ocenić ryzyko.

\- Okay. Mów dalej. - Zachęciła go.

\- Uhm, no i jeszcze jest ta druga wataha. Jego stara rodzina. Która może chcieć położyć na nim łapę. A do tego nie mogę dopuścić pod żadnym warunkiem. Oni nie mogą dostać mojego omegi - zastrzegł surowo. - Rozumiesz?

\- Twojego omegi. - Belli nawet powieka nie drgnęła na to wyznanie. - Rozumiem. Więc mam go wyłuskać z koszyka, nad którym stoi kilka kwok, w tym jedna wariatka i odwieźć bezpiecznie do ciebie?

\- Odwieźć bezpiecznie. Dokładny adres podam ci później. - Chrząknął. - Dasz radę?

\- Dwadzieścia tysięcy plus koszty. - Podała cenę po szybkiej kalkulacji. - Potrzebuję trochę czasu na rozpoznanie.

\- Zgoda. Jeśli się spiszesz dołożę premię. - Dean nie oszczędzał na fachowcach. - A okazja nadarza się szybko. Pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia będą w Crabtown, w klinice na badaniu. Ellen zrobiła wczoraj przelew. Myśli, że nie wiem... - Parsknął. - Wyślę ci dokładną datę, namiary i więcej informacji. O! I jeszcze drobiazg. Twój cel jest ślepy. Czy to problem?

\- Żaden. - Bella wzruszyła ramionami. - Zgarnąć omegę? Kaszka z mleczkiem. Nakryję go kapeluszem i nikt się nie zorientuje, że zniknął.

\- Uhm... - Dean po raz pierwszy lekko się zawahał. - Bella? Pilnuj go. Dobrze?

Oboje zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. Bella nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, by Dean przejmował się jakimś omegą. By Dean o jakimś omedze mówił: _mój_. O niej nigdy tak nie powiedział, o ile dobrze pamiętała. A pamiętała wszystko z ich krótkiego, intensywnego...

\- Dobrze. Będę go pilnować - obiecała, odganiając wciąż gorące wspomnienia.

\- Nie popuszczaj mu. - Dean rozluźnił się i zaśmiał. - Będzie strasznie marudził, zobaczysz. Będzie jęczał, narzekał, płakał i histeryzował. Jest okropny! - _Okropny_ zabrzmiało w jego ustach jak zupełnie inne słowo, ciepłe i tęskne. I Bella pokiwała głową, rozumiejąc. - Nie możesz mu popuścić, bo ci wejdzie na głowę!

\- Nie popuszczę! - Zapewniła go. - Dostarczę ci go zawiniętego w celofan, ozdobionego czerwoną kokardką.

Bella popatrzyła na omegę, wcinającego naleśniki z wilczym apetytem i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Ten chłopak definitywnie miał w sobie to _coś_. Jakąś iskrę, płomień, który sprawiał, że od razu dało się go lubić. Że nie sposób go było nie lubić! Nie dopytywała, jak to się stało, że Dean go stracił. Ale nie dziwiła mu się, że chce go odzyskać. Za dwadzieścia tysięcy (nie licząc kosztów) mógłby przecież kupić sobie trzech takich chłopaczków. Albo dziewczyny. Czasem śliczne, pogubione omegi można było znaleźć i wziąć z ulicy, mieć zupełnie darmo... Ale w nim było coś więcej, niż w przeciętnej omedze: potulnej, uległej owcy, żyjącej wśród wilków w wiecznym lęku i upokorzeniu.

Bella widziała w nim kogoś podobnego do siebie. Omegę zdolną przełamać ograniczenia swojej kasty, rzucić wyzwanie hierarchii i wziąć swój los w swoje ręce. Bała się tylko, że to, co ona postrzegała jako szansę, Dean postrzegał jako wyzwanie. Jak rękawicę, rzuconą mu w twarz - i pragnął tylko jednego: złamać omegę. Złamać go tak, by nigdy się już nie zbuntował. Nigdy nie _jęczał_ , nie _marudził_ i nie _właził na głowę_. Dean potrafił złamać nie tylko omegę, ale i betę a może też niejednego alfę.

\- Smakuje? - spytała łagodnie.

\- Pyszne! - wykrzyknął, z ustami pełnymi słodkiego ciasta. - Nie tak pyszne jak te, które robi Ellen, ale bardzo dobre!

\- Wiesz co? - Spojrzała na zegarek. - Mam pomysł! Zanim zaczniemy robić forsę, zrobimy się na bóstwa!

\- Na kogo?

\- Mhm... - Odsunęła krzesło i ponagliła go, żeby wstał, chociaż jeszcze nie dojadł ostatniego naleśnika ze swojej porcji. - Chodź. Księżniczki idą w miasto!

 

* * *

 

Kilka następnych godzin Bella postanowiła wrzucić w koszty. Uznała, że zasłużyli. Fryzjer, kosmetyczka, manikiur i pedikiur... Masaż. Aromaterapia. Cas był... oszołomiony. Oszołomiony to mało powiedziane. Miał wprost rozanielony wyraz twarzy, uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust, kiedy przechodził z rąk do rąk i z fotela na fotel tylko po to, by otrzymać kolejną porcję luksusu. Zebrał poza tym solidny bukiet komplementów, jaki to jest śliczny, jaką ma gładką cerę (i znów padło kilka pytań o _golenie_ ) i gęste, błyszczące włosy.

\- Jestem śliczny? Słyszałaś? Jestem śliczny! - ekscytował się, każąc Belli wysłuchiwać powtarzanych jak echo pochwał i grzeczności pod swoim adresem. - Pani powiedziała, że jestem _śliczny_... - Rozpływał się w zachwycie. - To coś bardzo miłego, prawda? Bardzo-bardzo miłego?

\- To bardzo-bardzo miłe! - Przyznawała, krztusząc się ze śmiechu. - A jak stąd wyjdziemy, to będziesz jeszcze śliczniejszy! Najśliczniejszy na świecie!

\- Och! - Cas zamknął oczy i odchylił się na fotelu z wyrazem głębokiego relaksu. - Dziękuję, Bella. Dziękuję.

\- Proszę.

\- Bella! - Poderwał się nagle. - Zadzwoń do Amy i powiedz, że nic mi nie jest. Zadzwonisz? Nie chcę, żeby się martwiła. Zadzwoń do niej, proszę!

\- Już dzwoniłam. - Skłamała gładko. - Kiedy byłeś w łazience. Powiedziałam, że wrócimy wieczorem. Że nic ci nie jest i że niebawem się zobaczycie.

\- Dziękuję! - Wychylił się z fotela, sięgnął ku niej i głośno ją pocałował. - Chciałbym, żebyś poznała Amy i szeryf Jody! I Ellen! One są takie kochane! Kocham je! - Wyznał nagle ze wzruszeniem. - Chciałbym, żeby one też mogły tu być! Z nami.

\- Kiedyś sobie urządzimy babski wieczór! - Bella zamrugała szybko, czując, że jakiś paproch wpadł jej do oka. - I nakręcimy sobie mnóstwo papilotów i nałożymy kolorowe maseczki, które sprawią, że będziemy śliczne i... i... - Urwała, przełykając ślinę. Cas pokiwał głową.

\- To będzie cudowny wieczór, Bella. Nie mogę się doczekać.

 

* * *

 

Było wczesne popołudnie. Wypożyczona Toyota Belli mknęła przez górską serpentynę. Cas pozostawał w błogim nastroju post-SPA terapii. Siedział na przednim fotelu, przypięty pasem i nucił piosenki, które leciały w radiu. Bella nie przypuszczała, żeby ktoś kiedyś uczył go tańczyć, ale najwyraźniej czuł rytm i lubił się ruszać, więc kręcił się teraz na siedzeniu, podrygiwał i pstrykał palcami radośnie.

\- Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! - wykrzykiwali oboje na pełne gardło. - Because I’m happy! Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth! Because I’m happy!

\- Happy!

\- Happy... - westchnął Cas. - Szczęśliwy. Jestem szczęśliwy, Bella.

\- Zaraz ucieszysz się jeszcze bardziej! Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę... - Bella zjechała na mały parking, graniczący z lasem. - Chodź! No, wysiadaj...

\- Już dojechaliśmy? - Cas zastrzygł uszami, ale dźwięki były nadal obce, inne niż w Pinewood. - Jody? Jest tu Jody? I Amy?

\- Uhm. Nie. Cas, powiedziałeś mi, że Dean ukradł cię rodzinie... - Bella otworzyła drzwi od jego strony i pomogła mu wysiąść. - Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś się z nimi zobaczyć zanim odwiozę cię... do... - zająknęła się, widząc, jak Cas wraca do wozu i usiłuje zatrzasnąć się w środku. - Cas! Co się...

\- Wracajmy! Bella, oni... - wykrzyknął w panice, szarpiąc klamkę. - Wracajmy! WRACAJMY!

Bella obróciła się na pięcie i popatrzyła na kilku mężczyzn zbliżających się szybko. Za późno.

Za późno.

Przez głowę przeleciały jej wszystkie słowa Deana. _No i jeszcze jest ta druga wataha. Jego stara rodzina. Która może chcieć położyć na nim łapę. A do tego nie mogę dopuścić pod żadnym warunkiem. Oni nie mogą dostać mojego omegi_.

Pod żadnym warunkiem.

Wtedy myślała, że Dean jest po prostu zazdrosny. Zaborczy. I kiedy Cas powiedział, że Dean go ukradł...

Z a  p ó ź n o.

\- Przepraszam, Cas, chciałam... rodzina... - wyszeptała, rozumiejąc, że ten błąd będzie kosztował ją wszystko. - Przepraszam.

Cas zaczął łkać ze strachu, czując zbliżającą się woń Zachariasza.

\- Bella! Jedźmy! Jedźmy... - błagał, zanim nagły trzask go ogłuszył. Podniósł ręce do uszu, kręcąc głową. - Jedźmy! Bella! Jedźmy...

\- Ona już nigdzie nie pojedzie. - Zachariasz sięgnął w głąb samochodu i wywlókł omegę na asfalt. Cas potknął się o coś i upadł. Oparł ręką o coś miękkiego i... wrzasnął, odskakując.

\- Bella! BELLA!

Siarczyste uderzenie w policzek prawie skręciło mu kark.

\- Zamknij się! - syknął Zachariasz. - Ani piśnij.

 

 

 


	36. JAK PIONEK W GRZE

\- Ellen! - Dean zatrzymał ją w korytarzu. - Nie zachowuj się tak...

\- Jak? - spytała uprzedzająco grzecznie. Dean wyjął jej z rąk tacę i odstawił na stolik.

\- Tak! - Rozłożył ramiona. - Jak gosposia. Jakbyś tu pracowała, a nie była częścią rodziny! - warknął z frustracją. - Już się nie lubimy? Ellen?

\- Gdzie on jest? - Zaplotła ramiona i popatrzyła mu w oczy. - Cas, gdzie go ukryłeś?

\- Ellen! - Podniósł palec ostrzegawczo. - Mówiliśmy o tym! Nie wiem, gdzie. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie go zgubiły te dwie idiotki! Gdyby został w domu, nie spotkałoby go nic złego, ale zachciało mu się wolności, to ma! - Podniósł głos. Zreflektował się. - Przepraszam, Ellen... - westchnął. - Nie chcę, żeby tak było... między nami. Żebyś się na mnie nie dąsała.

\- Jeśli nie ty, to kto? - Przetarła czerwone z niewyspania oczy. - Cholera!, Dean, wolałabym już chyba, żebyś to ty... żebym przynajmniej miała go pod dachem... - Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie dla samej siebie zaczęła płakać. - A jak to ten cały Uriel? Czy ten drugi? Co oni z nim zrobią? - wymamrotała prosto w jego koszulę, kiedy ją zagarnął w objęcia i zakołysał uspokajająco.

\- Nic mu nie zrobią. To nadal ich rodzina, jest ich bratem, kuzynem... Nic mu nie zrobią. No już, przestań... Nie płacz, bo jak Bobby nas tu złapie, tp mi kark przetrąci! - Zażartował, żeby trochę ją rozchmurzyć, trochę odciągnąć ją od przykrych myśli. - Hm? - Odsunął ją nieco i zajrzał w twarz. - Ellen, nie martw się na zapas. Nie martw się...

\- Oznaczyłeś go - zauważyła cicho, ale twardo. - Jest twój. Powinieneś się o niego zatroszczyć. Jest twój i masz wobec niego obowiązki.

\- Odszedł sam. Zerwał posłuszeństwo. - Dean puścił ją zupełnie, cofnął o krok, jakby przypomniała mu o czymś, do czego nie chciał wracać.

\- Może jakbyś nie sprowadzał tu sobie miastowych dziwek, to by nie musiał odchodzić! - Wybuchnęła wściekle, wyrzucając z siebie całą żółć, zalegającą od dawna na wątrobie. - Może jakbyś lepiej go traktował?! Szanował! Może by został? Hę? Jakbyś go dla odmiany nie tłukł i nie dręczył? Nie męczył po nocach! Myślisz, że nie wiem, co z nim wyprawiałeś przez całą tę drogę przez las? Czemu chciał uciec od ciebie tyle razy? Umrzeć? Stałam z boku, na Pierwszego Wilka, stałam i milczałam, bo myślałam, że wreszcie dojdziesz do rozumu! Ale chłopcze, dość tego! Wyrwałeś go z korzeniami, może nie miał najlepszej rodziny, ale jakąś miał, a ty wyrwałeś go, zabrałeś w obce miejsce i zmusiłeś, żeby tańczył jak mu zagrasz. I jeszcze ta zdzira, którą sobie tu sprowadziłeś, jakby wszystkiego było mało! Kto by to zdzierżył? Co? Omega nie omega, też ma uczucia! Chyba zupełnie o tym zapomniałeś! Że on też ma uczucia! I że nie jest zabawką, którą sobie możesz brać albo odkładać na później. Nie jest _rzeczą_. - Dokończyła z mocą.

Dean zamrugał, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na ten akt... jawnej, jaskrawej bezczelności. Kto jak kto, ale Ellen zawsze odnosiła się do niego z szacunkiem, należnym alfie. Głowie rodziny. Była przykładem dla innych. Sama ciesząca się wielkim respektem w rodzinie, traktowana jak matka, do której przychodzi się wypłakać z problemów, po radę w kłopotach i podzielić radościami, nagle obróciła się przeciwko niemu i zasypała wyrzutami i pretensjami.

\- On... On... Nie wiedział, że Lisa ma przyjechać.. Nie... - Zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Nie wiedział o Lisie...

\- Może wiedział? Może coś usłyszał? - Ellen zaplotła ręce na piersiach, spoglądając wojowniczo, ze zmarszczonym gniewnie czołem. - Jak to sobie w ogóle wyobrażałeś? Że będziesz mieszkał z Lisą, a jego brał sobie raz na jakiś czas, kiedy najdzie cię ochota?

\- Nie twoja sprawa! - Oprzytomniał, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie musi się przed nią tłumaczyć. Przed nikim. - Ani słowa więcej, Ellen. Ani słowa! - Wycedził przez zęby tak zaciśnięte, że aż chodziły  mu szczęki. - Jeśli nie podobają ci się porządki w moim domu...

Ellen otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Alfa właśnie zagroził jej wyrzuceniem z rodziny. Z watahy. Westchnęła z niedowierzaniem a potem zabrała tacę i odeszła, kręcąc głową.

Dean uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

Odetchnął, starając się opanować, schłodzić gniew. Uspokoić. Czemu wszystko się tak skomplikowało? Czemu ten cholerny omega jest przyczyną tylu kłopotów?! Gdyby teraz go dorwał, to by tak go sprał, że tyłek miałby siny następny miesiąc. Smycz byłaby w ciągłym użyciu, nawet na chwilę by go nie odpiął. I żadnych kontaktów z obcymi. Gdyby wtedy nie wezwał do niego Amy, w dobrej wierze, z _troski!_ , o brak której właśnie oskarżyła go Ellen tak niesprawiedliwie... Gdyby Amy go nie podburzyła i nie zabrała ze sobą... Dziś omega siedziałby szczęśliwy na werandzie, objedzony smakołykami i senny po nocy pełnej...

Dean warknął i jęknął jednocześnie, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Bella! Wreszcie. Przynajmniej ona robi co się jej każe i oszczędza mu swoich fochów.

\- Bel... - Zaczął, ale przerwał, słysząc ostry, samczy głos.

\- Belli już nie ma.

\- Kto mówi? - Poczuł, jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie. Prawie stracił wzrok na ułamek sekundy. Osunął się na ścianę.

\- Wykiwałeś mnie z tym złotem, na skale.

\- Zachariasz.

\- Mam tę twoją ślepą kurewkę. - Ktoś pisnął w oddali, krzyknął i nagle Dean usłyszał omegę prosto przy uchu, jasno i wyraźnie. Płakał. - Chciałeś ją odzyskać, ale Bella zagrała na dwa fronty. Durna suka, myślała, że spełni dobry uczynek i pomoże zjednoczyć rodzinę... Zgadnij, co, Winchester. - Zachariasz zaśmiał się wrednie.

\- Co?

\- Złoto. Albo wypatroszę ci tę kurewkę do ostatniego flaka. - Dean usłyszał z oddali szloch, odgłos uderzenia i nagłą ciszę. Oprawka telefonu pękła, tak mocno ją ścisnął w dłoni. - Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a potem zacznę go kroić. Dostaniesz go wtedy. W kawałkach.

\- To twój bratanek!

\- To nic nie warte kurwiszcze, które do niczego się nie nadaje tylko do zajechania mu tyłka! Wstyd mi, że w naszych żyłach płynie ta sama krew. I nie myśl, że okażę mu odrobinę litości. Litość okazałem tej twojej złodziejce. Dostała kulkę i było po niej. - Zachariasz zdawał się być z siebie bardzo zadowolony. - Złoto, Winchester.

Rozłączył się.

 

 

 


	37. ALARM

\- Ash! Ash! - Dean tylko się rozłączył z Zachariaszem i natychmiast popędził na werandę, by pociągnąć za sznurek alarmowego dzwonka. - Jazda tu!

Wrócił do domu i jednym ruchem ramienia zgarnął wszystko ze stołu w jadalni, jednocześnie wybierając numer Sama.

\- Rozstaw ludzi. Zachariasz - rzucił krótko. Bobby i Ash zjawili się domu prawie jednocześnie i alfa pokazał palcem najpierw na jednego a potem na drugiego. - Mamy gości, goście mają omegę. Masz numer telefonu, znajdź go.

\- Bella? - spytał Bobby.

\- Zdjęta. - Dean rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie. - Ash, kurwa, ile można odpalać komputer?!

\- Aktualizacje... - mruknął Ash, rozstawiając sprzęt na stole. Podpiął kable i zaczął stukać w klawisze, których połowy brakowało i zostały same zaczepy i gumki spod spodu. Dean przewrócił oczami, ale Ash znał się lepiej i skoro uważał, że tak jest okay, to było okay.

\- Ellen, kawa! Termos! Czekolada, suszone mięso, koce termiczne i apteczka - zaordynował alfa i Ellen bez szemrania zaczęła pakować mały plecak. - Bobby zostajesz, zabieram Sama, Gartha i Jo.

\- Jo? - Wilczy słuch Ellen wywabił ją z kuchni z rękami pełnymi opakowań.

\- Jo! - Potwierdził stanowczo Bobby, machając ręką, żeby się pospieszyła. - Tylko was czworo? Wystarczy?

\- Musisz mieć kim obronić dom w razie czego. - Dean ostrożnie załadował broń srebrem, nie dotykając naboi. Odbezpieczył, zabezpieczył i schował do kabury. - Wszyscy będziemy na twojej głowie. - Spojrzał mu w oczy z niemym pytaniem. Bobby tylko skinął.

Dean musiał to zrobić. Musiał ich zostawić i iść po omegę. Musiał stanąć do bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Zachariaszem, zanim Zachariasz zejdzie w dolinę i wystrzela ich wszystkich jak psy. Bobby zostanie i będzie mieć oko na wszystko. W razie czego będzie ostatnią linią obrony, a jeśli wszystko pójdzie źle, postara się wyprowadzić tych, którzy ocaleją ukrytą ścieżką w góry. Mieli wszystko przećwiczone w kilku wariantach, ale ostatecznie życie i wrogowie nigdy nie grają fair i nie trzymają się naszych planów, czyż nie?

Dzwonek ściągnął wszystkich z okolicy i Dean wygłosił do nich dwa zdania dla kurażu, jednocześnie przypominając, że teraz w domu alfą jest Bobby. To było niekonieczne - Bobby miał tyle autorytetu, że i tak wszyscy bez zbędnych dyskusji wykonywali jego prośby i polecenia, nawet jeśli dotyczyły przyniesienia piwa czy przełączenia na inny program (przypadkiem zwykle było to reality show z Tori Spelling).

Dean musiał załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę. Poszedł do sypialni. Stanął koło łóżka, na którym Lisa rozłożyła jakieś swoje modowe gazety i fatałaszki, laptop i pudełko kandyzowanych wiśni w czekoladzie, które kazała sprowadzić specjalnie do sklepu Meg a stamtąd odebrać Ellen podczas cotygodniowych zakupów.

\- Zbierz wszystkich swoich i zostań w domu. Mamy tu mały kryzys, ale wszystko jest pod kontrolą. - Dean popatrzył na nią z wysoka i dodał - kiedy wrócę... porozmawiamy. Musimy pomówić o naszej umowie.

\- O tej, którą łamiesz od prawie miesiąca? - dopytała kwaśno, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Sięgnęła po kolejną czekoladkę, poły jedwabnego peniuaru rozchyliły się, pokazując rowek między pełnymi piersiami i opalony brzuch, aż do linii koronkowych fig. Czerwonych. Dean odwrócił wzrok.

\- Właśnie tej. - Potwierdził i wyszedł.

Ellen miała trochę racji, przyznał w myślach. Skąd właściwie przyszło mu do głowy, by instalować sobie w łóżku kogoś takiego jak Lisa? Była ładna i seksowna, na swój agresywny, przerysowany sposób, w tych koronkach i szpilkach i pończochach z podwiązkami i kokardkami, jak z jakiejś burleski. Poza kilkoma pierwszymi nocami, kiedy trochę się wcześniej upijał, nie zbliżyli się więcej. Nie tak, by móc liczyć na szczeniaczki. To właśnie tę umowę łamał. Nie ma seksu, nie ma szczeniaczków. Nie ma małżeństwa i nie ma pieniędzy. Lisa wiedziała, że kluczem do złota Winchesterów jest jej macica, a ona nadal była pusta. I im dłużej to trwało tym jej szanse malały. Musiała to wiedzieć, czuć.

Dean pragnął dzieci. To w nim siedziało od dawna, tęsknota, której najpierw nie potrafił nazwać a potem nie chciał się przyznać, sam przed sobą. To było naturalne pragnienie, instynktowne - zdrowy, silny alfa zwykle chce mieć rodzinę. Chce coś po sobie zostawić. Rozsiać swoje geny i widzieć, jak jego wataha się powiększa. Nie tylko o tych, którzy dołączają, bo chcą, ale też o tych, którzy się pojawią, bo... Dean przełknął ślinę. Bo się pojawiają, i już.

_Z miłości._

Z tego, że się z kimś zasypia, i budzi rano, i... ten ktoś jest taki zupełnie twój. Całkowicie. I sobie nie wyobrażasz, że mogłoby go nie być i chcesz go zachłannie więcej i więcej, każdego dnia... Mieć więcej. Posiadać więcej. I to _więcej_ to właśnie to, co możecie zrobić razem, co jest jednocześnie tobą i tym _kimś_.

Tym kimś nie była Lisa. Jej brązowe oczy nie chwytały go za serce, nie sprawiały, że przestawało bić na ułamek sekundy. Że przeskakiwało o jedno uderzenie, jakby świat na chwilę się zatrzymywał i ruszał do przodu w błękitnej mgiełce. Kiedy Dean z rzadka pozwalał sobie na odrobinę wstydliwych, _babskich_ marzeń, zwykle późnym wieczorem, gdzieś po czwartej szklaneczce whisky, w zupełnej ciszy, kiedy wszyscy już spali, to wyobrażał sobie takiego małego dzieciaczka, szczeniaczka, który plącze się gdzieś pod nogami, piszcząc i bałaganiąc i domagając się uwagi, i niczego nie był tak pewien, jak tego, że nie powinien mieć brązowych oczu.

Niebieskie. To jest dobry kolor dla małych szczeniaczków. Najodpowiedniejszy. Najbardziej... naturalny. Jedyny, który naprawdę przychodził mu do głowy. W tych _babskich_ chwilach. No, bo chyba wszystkie szczeniaczki mają niebieskie oczy...? Dean nie był ekspertem w tych sprawach. Nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia ze szczeniaczkami. Jeszcze kilka lat temu w ogóle nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Jedynym szczeniaczkiem, z którym tak realnie się w życiu zetknął, był Sammy. A to było wieki temu. Szczeniaczki widywał czasem w innych watahach, no i wśród ludzi, ale nie zaprzątał sobie nimi głowy. Ale kiedy znalazł to miejsce... W dolinie. Taki piękny zakątek, idealny by tu osiąść, wreszcie, po tych wszystkich latach tułaczki, kiedy obaj z Sammym mieli tylko siebie... Kiedy wyremontowali dom i zaczął budować własną rodzinę... Własną watahę... Kiedy pojawiali się coraz to nowi jej członkowie... Zaczął się zastanawiać. Zaczął _pragnąć_.

Taki malutki szczeniaczek to musiałoby być coś. Taki malutki. Jego własny. Jego. Westchnął. I czuł się trochę winny wobec Lisy. Naprawdę winny. Czuł, jakby zawiódł. Nie tylko ją, siebie też. Wszystkich. Ellen i Bobby i reszta wiedzieli, po co ją tu sprowadził. Miała rację. Minął miesiąc i nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie potrafił się zmobilizować nawet do tego, by ją przywłaszczyć. By ją ugryźć, chociaż raz. _Raz_. Wiedział po co. Nie był głupi. Znał się trochę na tych babsko-męskich sprawach. Czytał. Zresztą, to sam instynkt podpowiadał, prowadził: ugryzienie w kark jak pierwsza kostka domina: pobudza układ hormonalny, by mogło dojść do _gorączki_. Nieprzepartej chęci krycia i bycia krytym. Namiętności, która oślepia i ogłusza. By natura mogła zadziałać, zrobić to, co trzeba. Przeprowadzić ich przez to i pociągnąć, jak muzyka ciągnie do tańca. Jak rytm, który sprawia, że nogi same chodzą. Ta pierwsza kostka domina uderza w kolejną a kolejna w następną: krycie, estrus, owulacja, zapłodnienie. Bez ugryzienia to tylko seks. Tylko kilka ruchów biodrami, by dać ujście napięciu i znaleźć chwilową ulgę. Bez ugryzienia to tylko zabawa młodych wilków, którzy nie mają jeszcze niczego: ani domu, ani bezpiecznej ostoi, ani _tego kogoś_. Którzy nie mają niczego, tylko czas. Mnóstwo czasu przed sobą, by szukać, by przebierać, grymasić. Zdobywać.

Dean czuł, w głębi serca, że on już nie musi. Że ma już wszystko. Wszystkie puzzle na stole, cały obrazek ułożony. Prawie. Poza jednym puzzlem, który się gdzieś zgubił, zapodział. I teraz zieje po nim wyrwa, miejsce, którego nie sposób ominąć wzrokiem, w samym cholernym centrum! Puste, bolące miejsce, jak po wyrwaniu zęba.

\- Ugryź mnie! Ugryź mnie wreszcie, sukinsynu! - wołała Lisa, usiłując go sprowokować na wszelkie sposoby. Podniecić. Wulgarną, jaskrawą szminką i szpicrutą. Niebotycznie wysokimi szpilkami z czerwoną podeszwą. Koronkowymi koszulkami nie zakrywającymi niczego. Gorsetami, obszytymi tasiemkami i jedwabnymi różyczkami. Sprośnymi opowieściami, co mu zrobi i co on może zrobić jej. Udawaną uległością, kiedy klękała z wypiętym tyłkiem, cichutko skomląc jak suka w rui, by pokazać mu, że on tu jest alfą, to on tu rządzi. I jeśli chce ugryźć, niech gryzie. Niech gryzie... I nie ma w tym żadnej filozofii, nic naprawdę trudnego.

Przecież omegę gryzł w kark tyle razy. Zawsze. Jego kark był kolorowy jak tęcza od starzejących się i świeżych siniaków, z czerwonymi wybroczynami i drobnymi ukłuciami czubków kłów. Nawet jeśli bardzo chciał uniknąć sprawiania mu bólu, nie potrafił się powstrzymać i w końcu kończyło się na tym, że przynajmniej podszczypywał skórę, zostawiając kolejną, maleńką pieczęć. To było silniejsze od niego. Więc czemu nie z Lisą? Nie rozumiał. Powinien jej to robić każdej nocy, każdego dnia, wiele razy, żeby mieć pewność, żeby móc wypełnić umowę. Żeby zrobić szczeniaczka. Co z niego za alfa, jeśli nie potrafi zrobić szczeniaczka?! Czy to takie trudne, zrobić takie malutkie, tłuściutkie, bezzębne coś z niebieskimi oczami?

Koniecznie niebieskimi.

Wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

 

* * *

 

\- Mam ją! - wrzasnął Ash, wysyłając koordynaty esemsem. Dean klepnął go w ramię.

\- Śledź i informuj! - Zabrał mały plecak z rąk Ellen i wyskoczył na werandę a potem na podjazd do terenówki. Sammy, Garth i Jo już czekali, gotowi i spakowani. Dean wybrał numer szeryf Mills.

\- Odezwał się porywacz, ma om... Casa. Nie, do diabła! To nie ja! Wyśledziliśmy logowanie jego komórki, prześlę lokalizację. To trzy godziny stąd, w górach, na północ od ziemi Shurleya. Niech pani zabierze Franka... Do jasnej cholery! Niech pani posłucha!... To Zachariasz... Tak, ten znad rzeki. Ma Casa i zamierza go zabić, czy dam mu okup, czy nie... Złoto. Chce złota. Nieważne, jakiego... Pani szeryf, niech się pani skupi! Ma chłopaka i go zabije, bez względu na to, czy dostanie złoto czy nie. Tak, jestem pewny. Nie prosiłbym pani i Franka o pomoc, gdybym nie był.

Dean wreszcie usłyszał, że Jody zaraz rusza i że Frank już powiadomiony. Odetchnął z ulgą i skręcił na drogę z rancza w góry. Dom i reszta rodziny są teraz w rękach Bobby'ego i Rufusa. Ufał im i wiedział, że nie musi się teraz tym martwić.

Teraz musiał skoncentrować się na Zachariaszu.

 

 

 

 


	38. OSTATNIA MODLITWA

Bella nie żyje. Zachariasz wrócił. Zabił ją. Śpiewali [_Happy_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Sxv-sUYtM)w samochodzie i śmiali się na cały głos, beztrosko. Klaskali. A pięć minut później Bella leżała na ziemi, nieżywa. Zachariasz ją zabił. Albo któryś z jego zbirów. _To nie są moi bracia, moi kuzyni. To nie jest moja rodzina_ , pomyślał Cas, trzymając się za policzek. Zachariasz wywlókł go z auta siłą, prawie wyrwał mu bark. I uderzył go w twarz tak mocno, że pękła warga. Krwawił. I tak miał mnóstwo szczęścia, że dostał otwartą dłonią, bo pięść Zachariasza mogła mu zmiażdżyć szczęki.

Nie płakał już. Jeden z tych bandytów, z którymi się wychował, pędził go teraz przed siebie i nie było czasu na rozpacz i żale. Cas skupił się tak, jak nigdy przedtem. Zacisnął powieki i pochylił głowę, całkowicie skoncentrowany na jednym. Na tym, co mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji. Na rzeczy, którą robił naprawdę dobrze: liczył kroki i robił mentalną mapę ze wszystkiego, co wyczuł, co usłyszał, co do niego docierało pozostałymi zmysłami, prócz oczu.

Wiedział, że Zachariasz zamierza go zabić. Zadzwonił przy nim do Deana, zażądał złota, ale Cas wiedział, że nawet jeśli dostałby złoto, to i tak go zabije. Zachariasz go nienawidził i gardził nim. Nie puści go wolno. Nawet jeśliby dostał całe złoto Winchesterów. A Cas nie sądził, żeby Winchester kiwnął palcem, żeby go uratować. Nie po tym, jak Cas odszedł z watahy. Wypowiedział posłuszeństwo. Cas już nie należał do Winchestera i nie był już pod jego opieką. Mógł teraz liczyć tylko na siebie.

Musiał uciec, o ile nadarzy się okazja. Musiał być skupiony, czujny i gotów zaryzykować, bo i tak czeka go śmierć.

Bał się, oczywiście. Był przerażony. Ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Musiał zadbać o siebie i może trafi się okazja, a może nie. Może wcale nie uda mu się wymknąć. Może zabiją go za chwilę, albo za kwadrans, albo za kilka godzin, po tym jak już go pobiją i zgwałcą i poniżą na różne okrutne sposoby - dla samej zabawy i dlatego, że mogą, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Bo kto mógłby? Jody tu nie ma i nie zjawi się, bo skąd by wiedziała? Zachariasz do niej nie zadzwonił. Jody nie miała nic, co mogłoby go zainteresować. Jedyna osoba, która mogłaby go znaleźć to Dean.

A Dean nie kiwnie palcem.

Cas nie miał żalu. Ani nadziei. Nie mógł mieć. Nie powinien. Sam odszedł. To była jego decyzja, jego _wybór_. Dean powiedział wyraźnie: jak odejdziesz, nie będziesz już mógł wrócić. I to było okay. To było fair. Cas wybrał. A to oznaczało, że godził się na konsekwencje. Coś za coś. Poza tym, czemu Dean miałby oddawać swoje złoto za nieswojego omegę? Powinien myśleć o swojej watasze. Powinien dbać o swoją rodzinę, nie o obcych. Cas był obcy.

Obcy.

Dlatego oblizał krew z puchnącej wargi i stłumił szloch, wyrywający się z gardła. Liczył te cholerne kroki i wyobrażał sobie każdy z nich wewnątrz swojego umysłu. Starał się zapamiętać każdy kamień, o który się potknął, każdy powiew przynoszący bukiet woni: sosen, ropy, nagrzanej karoserii, mchów i chłodnej wilgoci, gdy weszli do jaskiń. Starał się zapamiętać, czy szli pod górę, czy w dół, czy prowadzący go wilk coś mówił, czy sapał ze zmęczenia, czy szedł prosto, czy kluczył, wymijając jakieś przeszkody... Wszystko, cokolwiek mogło się przydać.

Jeden z bandytów założył mu smycz. Związał nogi i ręce i rzucił na ziemię, pod skalną ścianę.

\- Leż! - warknął ostro i żeby omega lepiej zrozumiał, kopnął go w biodro. Omega zwinął się z jękiem. - Ani piśnij, bo ci utnę język!

\- Język to może mu się jeszcze przyda... - Zauważył lubieżnie drugi z bandytów. Cas nie mógł uwierzyć, że kiedyś należeli do tej samej watahy. Że byli rodziną. - Obetniemy ci stopy. Albo uszy. Nie zdechniesz od razu, nie tak szybko. Zdążymy się z tobą zabawić lepiej, niż ten Winchester wtedy w lesie. Pamiętasz, jak ci wsadzał pierwszy raz, a ty piszczałeś? - Bandyta kucnął przy Casie i pochylił się, ziejąc na niego cuchnącym, psim oddechem. - Słyszeliśmy was. Słyszeliśmy ciebie, jak piszczysz i jęczysz, kiedy cię rozdziewiczał. Bolało, co? Myślałeś, że dostaniesz kilka całusów na rozgrzewkę a po wszystkim się poprzytulacie? - Dokuczał, przywołując koszmarne wspomnienia. Cas odwrócił twarz i zacisnął szczęki. - Czemu miałby to robić? Jesteś omegą. Wszystkie omegi to dziwki. Darmowe kurewki, które dają na prawo i lewo, kiedy dopadnie je gorączka. Rozkładają nogi i wypinają tyłek przed każdym kutasem w zasięgu wzroku. Och! - Roześmiał się nagle. - Ty nie masz wzroku! Nie widzisz kutasa! Musisz go _poczuć_! - Nagle sięgnął ręką między nogi omegi, rozpychając mu uda gwałtownym, brutalnym uderzeniem. - Poczujesz! Nie martw się. Poczujesz i to jak! Niedługo... - wyszeptał prosto do ucha Casa i przejechał mokrym jęzorem po jego policzku.

Cas ledwie utrzymał zawartość żołądka.

\- Zostaw go! - Usłyszał kroki i głos Zachariasza rozbrzmiał echem w jaskini. - Potem go dostaniecie i będzie mogli zrobić z nim, co podpowie fantazja, ale teraz robota czeka i nie chcę, żeby któryś się obijał, bo go jaja swędzą. Albo wam te jaja własnoręcznie poobcinam, zrozumiano?

\- Jasne. Jasne! - Potwierdzili gorliwie, odchodząc i zostawiając omegę, skulonego, związanego i bez żadnego pomysłu, jak mógłby się wydostać z tego beznadziejnego położenia.

\- Uriel miał udar. Jest w połowie sparaliżowany. - Zachariasz stanął nad Casem. - Teraz ja jestem alfą. Teraz ja dbam o rodzinę. I nie pozwolę ci nic więcej zepsuć. Nic już więcej nie zepsujesz, ty obmierzły potworku. Powinniśmy cię byli utopić kiedy oślepłeś. Tak się robi z wybrakowanymi, niepotrzebnymi szczeniętami. Pakuje się je do worka i wrzuca do szamba, żeby nie obciążały rodziny. Ale co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. Odpowiesz za śmierć Phehiljaha. Za udar Uriela. Za ucieczkę Gabriela... Och, pewnie już wiesz, że wcale nie zginął nad rzeką? Nie znaleźliśmy ciała, a ślad prowadził w las. Uciekł. Od dawna ostrzegałem Uriela, że nie można ufać temu kłamliwemu błaznowi. Nie tylko on uciekł. Anna zabrała kilka osób i też odeszła. - Zachariasz zrobił pauzę, jakby dokonywał jakiegoś podsumowania. - I dobrze. Oczyściliśmy rodzinę z miernot, buntowników i śmieci. Jesteśmy mniej liczni, ale nie słabsi. Przekonasz się o tym. Ty i ten twój Winchester.

\- Nie mój - wyszeptał Cas.

\- Co? Co tam bełkoczesz? - Zachariasz pochylił się. - Ty żałosny kundlu?

\- Nie mój! - Cas nagle podniósł głowę, a adrenalina płynąca w żyłach dodała mu straceńczej odwagi. Bezczelności. - To nie jest _mój_ Winchester! Już nie jestem w jego watasze. Odszedłem. On już nie jest moim alfą. Nie da ci żadnego złota. Odszedłem i on nie zapłaci ci za mnie ani grosza!

Cas żałował, że nie mógł zobaczyć miny Zachariasza.

\- Możesz mnie zabić od razu, bo nie zobaczysz ani jednej łuski ze smoczego skarbu - powiedział z chłodną satysfakcją. Był już martwy. Pogodził się z tym. Zabiją go, ale przynajmniej przed śmiercią wygarnie Zachariaszowi. - Wykiwał cię w górach. Dwa razy. I teraz trzeci. Cokolwiek ci powiedział, nie da złota. Wiesz? Nie da złota. Już nie jest moim alfą i nic go nie obchodzę. - Ostatnie słowa przesylabizował powoli i dobitnie, żeby nic Zachariaszowi nie umknęło. - Ma Lisę i nie zapłaci ci za mnie ani grosza.

Zapadła cisza i omega czekał. Wstrzymał oddech i czekał. Ale Zachariasz nie zaczął się złościć. Nie jęknął z zawodem. Nie okazał zaskoczenia, ani rozczarowania. Nic nie powiedział. Nie uderzył omegi, na co Cas był przygotowany. Na całą wściekłość, która miała się wylać z Zachariasza, kiedy usłyszy prawdę i zda sobie sprawę, że jego _sprytny_ plan rozsypał się, jak domek z kart. Cas czekał. Czekał, aż Zachariasz zrozumie, jak płonne były jego nadzieje. Jak błędne założenia. Dean nie da mu złota. Omega już nic go nie obchodzi. Zachariasz musi obejść się smakiem, bo nic nie dostanie. _I dobrze mu tak!_

Cas czekał. Czekał, co zrobi Zachariasz. A on odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł. Echo poniosło dźwięk jego podeszew na skale.

Cas położył się i w ciszy - rozproszonej tylko niewyraźnym szmerem dobiegającym z głębi skalnych korytarzy i jednostajnym kapaniem wody - zaczął się modlić do Pierwszego Wilka. Nie o to, żeby nagle sprawił cud i go uratował. Nie śmiał zawracać Pierwszemu Wilkowi głowy takimi drobnostkami, jak głupi ślepy omega. Chciał tylko, żeby Pierwszy Wilk wiedział, że omega nie ma żalu. Że się nie sprzeciwia. Że jest gotów.

Pod powiekami zobaczył tabun, pędzący w kurzu, wzbijanym dziesiątkami kopyt. Usłyszał konie. Czuł je. Czuł ich woń. I ją. Klacz. Zatrzymała się i patrzyła na niego. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że ona zawsze na niego czekała. Czekała, żeby go zabrać ze sobą, tam, gdzie nie ma alf, ani omeg. Gdzie nie ma bicia. Gwałtu. Przemocy. Krwi wsiąkającej w piach. Gdzie nie ma kłamstw, zwodniczych obietnic, fałszywych czułości, pogardy, gorzko smakującej wolności i złamanych serc, które tak bardzo bolą, kiedy się chce być kochanym i kocha się bez wzajemności...

Martwa klacz z jego wspomnień i snów była jedyną wierną towarzyszką. Jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem i jedyną watahą, jaką miał.

I przyszła zabrać go ze sobą, a on był gotów. Wreszcie.

 

 

 

 

 


	39. TO NIE JEST KOLEJNY ROZDZIAŁ :)

[INNE MAŁE OPKO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3422627/chapters/7498220) czyli Wielka Ucieczka. Do poczytania. Tylko kilka rozdziałów. To była moja taka wprawka do opowiadania Oczy. Próbka taka. I w dodatku mpreg :) Bo co, ja nie napiszę (tfu!...) Mprega? Ja nie napiszę? A właśnie, że napiszę! ☺ Poczytajcie sobie, jak chcecie - taki mały bonus ode mnie, bo ja muszę odsapnąć kilka dni :) więc, żebyście się nie nudzili....

Oświadczenie nr 1:

To nie znaczy, że w Oczach będzie mpreg. 

 

Oświadczenie nr 2:

To nie jest dopracowane i znajdziecie tam część rzeczy, które później wykorzystałam w Oczach, więc się nie zdziwcie - wprawka to wprawka... :)

 

W skrócie zarys akcji a raczej wstęp:

Bardzo alfa Dean i omega o bardzo niebieskich oczach i z genem rebelii czyli poskromienie omegi, albo co się gorzko zaczyna to się słodko kończy. Akcja się zaczyna jak omega Cas trafił do Winchestera i próbował uciec - parę raz, ale jednak głód go przygnał z powrotem do watahy i teraz się namyśla, co zrobić dalej. "Omega okazał się młody. Za młody, jak na gust Bobby’ego. Siedem lat jednak robiło różnicę. I głupi. Jak to ledwie wyrosły szczeniak. Drobny. Jak ludzki nastolatek. Było w nim coś... Najsłabszy z miotu, powiedzieli. Zawsze sprawiał kłopoty. Potrzebuje silnej ręki. Oddali go bez jednego cieplejszego słowa. Bez pożegnania. A Winchester - okazało się - miał ciężką rękę..."

 

I jak zwykle śmiało zostawiajcie komentarze, nawet jak tego unikacie zwykle i nie piszecie - bo ja uwielbiam czytać Wasze posty! One dają mi napęd, żeby wstawiać kolejne rozdziały :) :) :) :)

Pozdrawiam

 

p.s. kolejny rozdział "Oczu" obiecuję za kilka dni. Jeszcze w tym tygodniu, ale raczej pod koniec...

 

 


	40. NOWY PLAN

Plan Winchestera był prosty jak linijka: Jody i Frank idą od frontu z ogniem i pieśnią na ustach, robiąc tyle hałasu i zamieszania, ile się da a przy okazji kładąc tyle wilków srebrem, ile zdołają, podczas gdy on wchodzi po cichu tyłem, zabiera omegę, Jo wyprowadza go w bezpieczne miejsce, a Dean, Sammy i Garth wykańczają resztę jeden po drugim, aż do ostatniego, zapchlonego ogona. Proste? Proste i eleganckie jak wzór Einsteina. Ale życie nigdy nie jest takie łatwe, a wrogowie nie trzymają się zwykle naszych planów.

\- Ty przeklęty łgarzu! Gdzie on jest?! - wrzasnęła Jody do słuchawki, aż Dean musiał odsunąć telefon. Gestem zatrzymał swoich. Przycupnęli pod pniami drzew, rozglądając się i węsząc ostrożnie.

\- Przesłałem...

\- Nikogo tu nie ma - odezwał się Frank, najwyraźniej odebrawszy jej telefon. - Zabiję cię, sierściuchu. Zabiję was wszystkich! - Uzupełnił groźnie, zimno i rozłączył się.

Dean dokonał szybkiej kalkulacji i pokazał na Sama.

\- Przejmij. Dzwoń do Asha i zapytaj, gdzie kurwa są wszyscy, niech jeszcze raz poda koordynaty. Idę zobaczyć co z Jody i Frankiem.

Sam skinął poważnie głową i zaczął wydzwaniać a Dean pomknął w górę, między drzewami i skałami.

Kiedy wyszedł na parking zobaczył wiśniową Toyotę z otwartymi drzwiami. W nozdrza uderzyła woń śmierci, Belli i omegi. I tej drugiej, obcej watahy. Byli tu. Wzięli chłopaka. Zabrali martwe ciało wilczycy. Szczęknął zamek i Dean spojrzał na Franka, celującego do niego zza maski swojego łazika. Podniósł ramiona gestem jeńca i zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki, zwracając się do Jody.

\- Mam na dole dwadzieścia osób, o których bezpieczeństwo muszę zadbać, a ze mną jeszcze trzy. Nie mówiąc o Casie, po którego przyszliśmy - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Wciągasz nas w pułapkę? Chcesz się zabawić, Winchester? Mało ci dotychczasowych awantur? - warknął Frank. - Oddaj chłopca i spierdalaj. Nie tylko stąd. Z miasteczka, z tartaku, z doliny! Nie trzeba nam tu pogańskich bestii! Wystarczą nam turyści i poborcy podatkowi.

Dean przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na Jody.

\- Pani szeryf. Cas... nie przeżyje bez naszej pomocy. Bez mojej pomocy.

\- A co ciebie to obchodzi? Tak w ogóle? - Frank nie pozwolił Jody odpowiedzieć. - Odszedł, zostawił cię. Co ci zależy? - spytał podejrzliwie. - Może właśnie ty go zabrałeś? Z zemsty? Co? Żeby dokończyć, co zacząłeś? Co? Widziałem na nim ślady twojego traktowania i słodko u ciebie nie miał. Takiś nagle troskliwy się zrobił?

Dean westchnął, opuścił ręce i oparł dłonie na biodrach.

\- Mam ci zrobić teraz wykład o wilczych zwyczajach godowych? - rzucił zniecierpliwiony. Frank złożył się do strzału, ale Jody nagle położyła dłoń na lufie.

\- Podałeś nam to miejsce i powiedziałeś, że tu będą. I nikogo nie ma, tylko ten wóz. - Wskazała Toyotę. - Ktoś go tu przywiózł i zabrał. - Uniosła dłoń z cienkim przewodem słuchawek. - Znaleźliśmy to z Frankiem w samochodzie. To jego. Jego? - spytała. Dean zaczął iść w ich stronę, Frank strzelił mu pod nogi ostrzegawczo, ale Jody kazała mu się zamknąć i _dać chłopakowi podejść_.

Deana dawno nikt nie nazwał _chłopakiem_ i nie mówił innym, czy mogą pozwolić mu podejść czy nie. Podchodził, jeśli chciał, nie prosząc o pozwolenie, ale ci dwoje... Jody zdecydowanie byłaby alfą, gdyby była wilkiem. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Przypominała mu Ellen, na swój sposób: obserwująca, uważna, troskliwa. Twarda. Twardsza niż niejeden facet, niejeden wilk. Zasłużyć na jej zaufanie... Na jej respekt... To by było coś.

Zbliżył się na tyle, żeby wziąć od niej słuchawki i powąchał je. Nie musiał się głęboko zaciągać - zapach omegi był jak neon, jak certyfikat własności oprawiony w ramki i zawieszony na ścianie, podświetlonej reflektorem.

\- To jego.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na sto procent. - Dean rozejrzał się i nagle warknął - PADNIJ!

Frank i Jody byli zawodowcami. Nie trzeba im było nic więcej, by wiedzieli co zrobić. Jak szukać osłony, jak przepełznąć za samochody, jak porozumieć się bez słów. Ale nawet zawodowców dosięgają kule. Zwłaszcza podstępne kule snajperów, ukrytych w górach.

\- Jody! - wrzasnął Frank, ale Dean już przy niej był, wyciągnął nóż z pochwy przy pasku i odciął kawał jej koszuli, złożył na czworo i przycisnął do rany. Szczeknął, przywołując swoich z lasu, jednocześnie nakazując Frankowi trzymać przesiąkający krwią opatrunek.

\- Wyciągniemy cię stąd, Jody. - Obiecał. - Słyszysz mnie? Jo i Garth zawiozą cię do miasta, do Amy. Nic ci nie będzie, wyciągniemy cię z tego, okay? Trzymaj się, rób co oni każą, leż spokojnie i pozwól mnie i Frankowi uprzątnąć ten bałagan. Okay?

Jody spojrzała na niego, potem na Franka, ścisnęła mu dłoń i powiedziała cicho:

\- Zaufaj mu, Frank.

Frank zaczął ze złością mówić coś o sierściuchach, ale Jody ścisnęła jego dłoń mocniej.

\- Zaufaj mu. - Odetchnęła z trudem, podniosła brwi, zdziwiona, że ból pojawił się dopiero teraz, dopiero po chwili od trafienia. Skrzywiła się, jęknęła, ale opanowała na tyle, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, do Deana. - Uratuj go. Sprowadź bezpiecznie... do... domu... - Słowa nadeszły z coraz większym trudem i Jody poczuła się nagle bardzo źle, ale nie odrywała wzroku od twarzy Winchestera, oczekując, że potwierdzi, że ją zapewni.

Garth i Jo wzięli ją między siebie, ale ona nie pozwoliła się ruszyć, przenieść, póki Dean nie skinął.

Frank miał poczucie, że między tymi dwojgiem potoczyła się w ciągu kilku sekund jakaś niema rozmowa, sekretna, bez słów, niedostępna ani dla niego, ani dla ludzi Winchestera, ale najwyraźniej po myśli Jody, bo nagle się rozluźniła, skinęła i nawet uśmiechnęła przez ułamek chwili, nie dłuższy niż uderzenie serca. Potem jednak jej twarz zbladła, ona sama zaklęła jak alfons z portowego burdelu i pozwoliła wsadzić się do dżipa, słaba jak szczenię i przelewająca się przez ręce.

Dean wydał kilka poleceń i korzystając z broni pozostawionej przez Jody wraz z Frankiem przez chwilę osłaniali odjazd jej wozu.

\- Mamy kreta. - Poinformował ich Sammy, kiedy dżip z Jody, Jo i Garthem zniknął z widoku a snajper wyciszył ogień, najwyraźniej czekając na ich następny ruch.

\- Lisa. - Dean nie musiał długo się zastanawiać. - Ash nie odbiera?

\- Dzwoniłem do Rufusa. Jest na zewnątrz. Lisa trzyma zakładników.

\- Bobby i Ellen? Cholera!

Frank słuchał uważnie, obserwując ich twarze. Sammy potwierdził w milczeniu a Dean syknął ze złością i splunął przez zęby.

\- Ta twoja pańcia, co kazała Meg sprowadzać do sklepu belgijskie czekoladki? Ta, przez którą chłopak puścił cię w trąbę? - wtrącił wreszcie. Sammy warknął ostrzegawczo, żeby nie zwracał się do alfy z takim brakiem szacunku, ale Dean dał mu znak, że nie szkodzi.

\- Taa - mruknął. - Ta sama. Chciała forsy. Od początku. Ale nie przypuszczałem, że dogada się z Zachariaszem...

\- Baby!... Nie można z nimi żyć, a zabić nie wolno... - mruknął Frank, uzupełniając naboje. - Dobra! My tu gadu gadu, a wrogowie jeszcze żywi. Masz jakiś plan, czy improwizujemy?

Dean także uzupełnił naboje, zarówno w broni Jody, jak swojej.

\- Mam. - Oznajmił i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Zabijemy tych złych, uratujemy tych dobrych i wrócimy na kolację, głodni jak wilki.

Frank spojrzał na niego jak na wiejskiego głupka a potem skinął poważnie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś w ćwierci Polakiem? - spytał ni stąd, ni zowąd, kiedy po krótkim sprincie dostali się znów między drzewa (a snajper chybił kilka razy ledwie o milimetry od ich głów i tyłków).

\- Czemu?

\- Bo to najgorszy plan, o jakim słyszałem. - Sarknął kwaśno Frank, dając im się poprowadzić. - I dlatego kurewsko mi się podoba!

 

* * *

 

\- I jak to... puścił mnie w trąbę? - wymamrotał Dean, pozwalając Samowi nieco się wysforować naprzód, a samemu zwalniając, by zrównać się z Frankiem.

\- Sprowadziłeś do domu drugą babę. Chyba nie myślałeś, że zostanie? - Frank poruszał się po lesie nadzwyczaj sprawnie. Wzruszył ramionami. - Dwoje to para, troje to tłok. Honor swój przecież ma, chociaż, jak to mówicie... omega.

Dean niespodziewanie przystanął.

\- No, idziesz, Winchester? - Frank obejrzał się na niego i machnął niecierpliwie. - Czy mam cię wziąć na barana?

 


	41. STOSUNKI RODZINNE

* * *

 

 

Zadzwonił telefon i wszyscy trzej się zatrzymali w pół kroku. Dean odebrał.

\- Zniszczyłeś moją rodzinę - powiedział Zachariasz, nie tracąc czasu na uprzejmości. - A teraz ja zniszczę twoją. I wszystko wokół ciebie. Spalę ziemię pod twoimi stopami.

Dean pozostał milczący i spokojny.

\- Mam już twoje złoto. Mam twoich ludzi, w dolinie. Twojego Bobby'ego. Ellen. - Zachariasz wyliczył jeszcze kilka osób, o których Dean wiedział, że byli w domu. - Nie potrzebuję już tej kurewki, już nie masz niczego, za co mógłbyś go wymienić. Oddam go zaraz chłopakom, niech się zabawią. A kiedy z nim skończą, zabiorą się za twojego brata. Odbiorę ci wszystko, Winchester. Złoto. Rodzinę. Kurewkę. Brata. Rozumiesz mnie? Chłopcze? Rozumiesz? - Zachariasz brzmiał, jakby miał się zaraz spuścić z rozkoszy, czekając tylko, aż Dean się odezwie. Może zacznie przeklinać? Może błagać o litość? Może będzie próbował się targować? Podbić stawkę... Zyskać trochę czasu? Ciężki oddech Zachariasza przyspieszył. Skurwysyn był tak zadowolony z siebie, tak pełen satysfakcji, taki... upojony tym, jak świetnie mu poszło. - Słyszysz mnie, chłopcze? To koniec.

Dean się rozłączył. Wybrał jakiś numer, nie patrząc na Sammy'ego, ani na Franka.

\- Nie doceniłem cię. - Przyznał, jak tylko Lisa odebrała. - Nie popełnij mojego błędu. Zachariasz nie odda ci twojej części. Nie da ci ani grama złota. Zabije ciebie i Bena. Was wszystkich, jak tylko upora się ze mną. Mówią, że wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Ale mówią też: im mniej do podziału, tym więcej dla mnie.

\- Mogłeś wypełnić umowę. Dałabym ci te cholerne szczeniaki... Byłabym dobrą matką. Żoną. - Lisa przełknęła ślinę. - Nie byłabym zazdrosna. Nie o tego omegę. Mógłbyś go sobie pieprzyć, ile byś tylko chciał. Gdybyś dotrzymał umowy.

\- Skoro ja nie dotrzymałem umowy, myślisz, że Zachariasz dotrzyma? - spytał chłodno. - Daj mi Bobby'ego do telefonu. Pomówię z nim. Odstawi cię do granicy mojej ziemi, dostaniesz to, na co się umawialiśmy i będziesz mogła odejść w spokoju.

Lisa milczała dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się i kalkulując. Dean powstrzymał się, żeby jej nie ponaglać. Żeby nie naciskać.

\- Spasuję, Dean. - Zdecydowała wreszcie.

\- Nie!

\- Mogłeś załatwić to wcześniej...

\- Popełniasz błąd!

\- To ty popełniłeś błąd. Po co mam brać trochę, kiedy mogę wziąć _wszystko_? - Lisa roześmiała się perliście. - Kiedy Zachariasz będzie zajęty tobą i tym małym, biednym omegą, który powinien przeklinać dzień, w którym cię spotkał, ja będę już daleko. Z całym smoczym skarbem. Wiesz, co mówią... - Zabawiła się w jego grę. - Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam trzeci korzysta.

\- Lisa!... - wrzasnął, ale już się rozłączyła.

Spojrzał na Franka i na Sammy'ego.

\- Nie wiesz, kogo ratować? - Frank nie owijał w bawełnę i nie starał się niczego osłodzić. - A musisz wybrać. Nie możesz być w dwóch miejscach na raz. Albo w dolinie. Albo tu.

\- Nie zdążymy na dół. - Sam pokręcił głową. - Bobby i Rufus, i Kev, Ash, Alfie... Poradzą sobie. Nie musisz ich niańczyć. Cas nie. On sobie nie poradzi. - Jakby czytał mu w myślach. - Jeśli ci na nim zależy... Zależy, prawda? To idziemy po niego.

\- Sam! - Dean złapał go za rękaw i Sammy zawrócił. Zatrzymał się. - Nie chodzi tylko o niego.

Sammy, jego mały braciszek, jego wyrośnięty jak sosna, barczysty, wielki, dorosły _braciszek_ popatrzył mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się.

\- A bo to raz? - spytał. - Nie pierwszy raz, Dean.

_Ma rację. Nie pierwszy raz kładziemy na szali wszystko. Ryzykujemy życiem._

\- Pójdę z Frankiem a ty idź przez góry. Zejdź do szosy. Złap stopa, jedź do Billings, wsiądź w samolot. Wiesz, w jakim banku mamy konta, znasz hasła. - Dean mówił, nie pozwalając sobie przerwać. - Ja pójdę z Frankiem. To moja sprawa. Mój rozrachunek z Zachariaszem i mój omega.

\- Hej! HEJ! - Sammy się wkurzył i podniósł głos. - Nie pójdziesz sam. Jeśli myślisz, że cię z tym zostawię, to jesteś głupszy, niż Frank myśli, prawda Frank?

\- No ba - mruknął.

\- Ten cały Zachariasz wkurzył także mnie. Zagroził mojej rodzinie i nie zamierzam uciec. - Sammy wycelował palec w brata. - Nie zostawię Bobby'ego, Ellen, chłopaków i... mojego szwagra. Rozumiesz? Chłopcze? - powiedział tonem, który przedrzeźniał Zachariasza i Jody jednocześnie. Mrugnął i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- To nie jest twój szwagier! - Dean zmarszczył brwi i ruszył naprzód, a mijając Sammy'ego walnął go w kark.

\- Jest! - Sammy roztarł szyję, śmiejąc się. - Nawet Lisa to wie, a ona go nawet nie spotkała!

\- Zamknij się!

\- Ładna dziewczynka z tego chłopaczka, nie powiem... - wtrącił znienacka Frank, doganiając ich żwawo. - Ale będziesz się musiał trochę postarać, żeby wrócił. Nie wiem, jak u was, ale u nas babę trzeba sobie wychodzić.

\- To nie jest moja baba! - Rozzłościł się Dean. - I nie chcę, żeby wrócił! Wpakowałem go w to, to go wyplączę i oddam Jody, niech z nim robi co chce. Niech sobie idzie wolno i robi co chce - powtórzył, zaciskając pięści. - Nie wasza sprawa! Nie muszę się tłumaczyć!

\- A czy ja żądam, żebyś się tłumaczył? - spytał rzeczowo Frank, wymieniając rozbawione spojrzenia z Sammym. - Ja tylko mówię, że wyrwać go z łap tego całego Zachariasza to będzie ta łatwiejsza połowa. Ściągnąć go z powrotem do wyrka... - Zawiesił głos a Dean zaczął warczeć wściekle. - Już ci współczuję...

\- Nie. Chcę. O. Tym. Rozmawiać! - wrzasnął. - I przede wszystkim, nie chcę go ściągać do... Ugh! Nigdzie!

\- Co z tobą nie tak? - Zdziwił się Frank. - To laleczka! Gdyby nie Jody, sam bym go spod kołdry nie wygonił... - Cmoknął, drażniąc Deana do białości i doskonale się tym bawiąc. - A ostatnio się zaokrąglił tu i ówdzie... Smakowity kawałek ciałka... - Prowokował.

\- Ej! - Dean odwrócił się i pchnął go na najbliższe drzewo, aż Sammy musiał go złapać za ramię, żeby nie rozdarł Frankowi tętnicy szyjnej. - Nie mów tak o nim. - Ostrzegł zimno.

Frank nie spuścił wzroku, nie przestał się uśmiechać, ale wyraz jego oczu zmiękł. Złagodniał. Już nie chciał się wyzłośliwiać. Jakby coś udowodnił, jemu i... sobie. Jakby obaj coś zobaczyli, w świetle dnia. Nagą prawdę.

\- Polubiłem go - powiedział cicho. - Jeśli go skrzywdzisz, naładuję cię srebrem i powieszę twój wypchany, wilczy łeb na ścianie. Zrozumiałeś?

Dean cofnął się i przestąpił niepewnie.

\- A teraz jazda! - Frank hałaśliwie wytarł nos i zaczął znów się wdrapywać na górę. - Musimy uratować twoją panienkę, zanim zły wilk zechce splądrować jej koszyczek, nie?

Sammy roześmiał się, poklepał Deana i ruszył za Frankiem.

\- Ja mam szwagra, a ty masz teścia... - mruknął pod nosem, nie mogąc się oprzeć. Dean udał, że nie słyszy.

Frank miał rację. Musieli się pospieszyć.

Może nie tylko w tym miał rację...

Niegłupi facet, ten Frank.

Jak na nie-wilka.

 

 


	42. NIEWIDZIALNE WIĘZY

Pierwsze co zrobili, kiedy Dean skończył rozmawiać z Lisą to pozbyli się komórek.

Żeby Lisy nie kusiło ich namierzać z pomocą Asha.

Negocjacje między nimi Dean uznał za zakończone.Tak samo z Zachariaszem. Powiedzieli sobie dość i nie było już nic do dodania. Teraz był etap działań.

\- Co z nim zrobią? - Sam spojrzał przez ramię. - Zanim ich znajdziemy? Zdążymy?

\- Wciąż się przemieszczają, więc na razie nic nie mu nie zrobią. - Uspokoił go. - Układ z Lisą to świeża sprawa. Domyślam się, że Lisa go zaproponowała, kiedy przejęła dom i sprzedała nas Zachariaszowi. Uprzedziła go, że idziemy, że znamy jego lokalizację, dlatego się wyniósł w pośpiechu. Nie przygotował się dobrze na taką ewentualność, nie przygotował planu B i nie zdążył uprzedzić snajpera, więc udało mu się zdjąć tylko Jody. Wbrew temu, co zapowiedział, że ma wszystko, na razie jest w punkcie wyjścia i nie ma niczego. Złoto i dom są cały czas w rękach Lisy, a on jej nie zna i nie jest pewien, czy może jej ufać. Dlatego idą na przełęcz, żeby jak najszybciej zejść w dolinę. Dopiero wtedy będzie mieć wszystko i dopiero wtedy Cas przestanie być _naprawdę_ potrzebny.

Frank pokiwał głową, jakby Dean powiedział dokładnie to, co i on już sobie wcześniej przemyślał. Sammy uśmiechnął się niewesoło. Sytuacja była kiepska, ale po raz kolejny przekonał się, że Dean nie od parady jest alfą. Nie z powodu wrodzonej buty, arogancji i siły mięśni. Potrafił wziąć wszystkie dostępne dane pod uwagę i przewidzieć kolejne ruchy przeciwnika. Potrafił zobaczyć więcej, niż się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Tak, był czasem wrzodem na tyłku. Czasem ponosiły go emocje: gniew, zazdrość, bywał popędliwy i zaborczy, nieprzejednany i uparty, lubił się rządzić, jak to alfa, lubił mieć wszystko w garści i pod kontrolą, i czasem po prostu lubił się popisywać, tylko po to, żeby pokazać wszystkim swoje samcze _ego_ , ale w sytuacjach kryzysu potrafił odsunąć uczucia na bok i zimno kalkulować. I wiedział, że wojny wygrywa się niekoniecznie przewagą liczebną czy siłową. Zachariasz chciał go wyprowadzić z równowagi, osłabić jego morale. Wprowadzić zamęt i niepokój w jego myśli, pozwolić, by emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem. Żeby Dean stracił nadzieję, że zdoła wygrać. Zachariasz chciał, żeby Dean poczuł, że przegrał, zanim w ogóle się do niego zbliży.

 _Jeśli myślisz, jak ofiara, to jesteś ofiarą_ \- powiedział kiedyś Dean, kiedy Sammy był jeszcze małym wilczkiem i zostali sierotami. Nie mieli watahy, która by stanęła w ich obronie. Nie mieli niczego, prócz starej, kaszlącej i pordzewiałej Impali i kilku dolarów w kieszeni przetartej, skórzanej kurtki ojca. Dean był nastolatkiem, a Sammy dzieciakiem i mieli tylko siebie. A teraz? Mieli mnóstwo ziemi, wygodny dom, pieniądze i, co najważniejsze, wielką watahę. Ludzi takich jak Bobby i Ellen i chłopaki, Jo, Rufus. _Rodzinę_. Prawdziwą rodzinę. Wszystko dzięki Deanowi. Wszystko zdobyli sami. Nikt im niczego nie dał, niczego nie ułatwił. To była ich zasługa. Zasługa Deana.

Sammy trochę odetchnął i wyprostował się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Znajdą Casa, znajdą tego skurwiela, Zachariasza i rozprawią się z nim a potem wrócą do domu i pogonią tę wredną sukę, Lisę. Dean, jak to ujął wdzięcznie Frank, _wychodzi_ sobie omegę i będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Sammy uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie brata, moszczącego leżak na werandzie. Dla niego, dla tego małego omegi. Wszyscy widzieli, jak koło niego skakał, jak go owijał kocem, znosił ze schodów, układał, okrywał, poprawiał, sprawdzał, czy małemu wygodnie. Fukał przy tym, prychał, pokrzykiwał na niego, groził klapsami, ale jednocześnie podsuwał batoniki, kazał Ellen wybadać, co mały lubi i gotować mu smakołyki, żeby nabrał ciała, i widać było, jak na dłoni, że gotów byłby przestawić dom dachem do dołu, dla niego.

Sammy pierwszy raz widział, żeby Dean tak skakał koło kogoś, kogo krył. Z kim chodził do łóżka. Dean miewał różnych partnerów, partnerki. Na jedną noc, na dłużej, na trochę, na parę tygodni, czasem, rzadko, na kilka miesięcy. Miewał alfy i bety i czasem omegi, jak ta Bella, która mieszkała z nimi przez jakiś czas i wydawało się, że może stać się jego parą, ale w końcu odeszła, a Dean po jej odejściu jakby nigdy nic oglądał telewizję i wypił piwo, śmiejąc się i proponując, żeby zamówili pizzę. Po odejściu omegi przez kilka dni nic tylko rąbał drewno, nie jadł, nie pił i nie spał. Nie można było do niego podejść.

Owszem, był ostry dla malca, czasem okrutny. Brał go jak rzecz, nie pytał, nie prosił, nie przekonywał - decydował za niego, zabrał ze sobą. Przywłaszczył. Wziął go sobie, jak wziął złoto, jak wziął skórę smoka i skarby. Po prostu wziął. Zabrał. Oznaczył. Ale taki jest porządek ich świata. Alfa bierze, nie pyta. Nie prosi. Alfa zdobywa. Przywłaszcza, oznacza i posiada. Nie pozwala sobie odebrać.

Omega jest omegą, bo myśli jak omega. Bo tak jak alfa chce panować i posiadać, tak omega chce się poddać, ulec, być posiadanym. Chce przynależeć. Alfa i omega to dwie strony tego samego medalu. Jin i Jang. Czarne i białe. Owszem, Sammy musiał przyznać, że Cas miał nieco więcej odcieni niż przeciętny omega. Nieco więcej... pazura. Nieco więcej... buntu. I może właśnie dlatego Dean szedł teraz w te cholerne góry, chociaż nie musiał. Mógł powiedzieć Zachariaszowi, że Cas odszedł, wypowiedział posłuszeństwo i uciekł do miasta z pomocą lokalnej pani szeryf i pani doktor. Dwóch ludzkich kobiet, nie-wilków. Czy Cas mógłby wyraźniej odrzucić alfę? Czy mógłby zrobić coś więcej, by go obrazić i poniżyć? Już bardziej się chyba nie dało niż odejść na oczach całej watahy, odejść do _ludzi_. Cas nie tylko wypowiedział posłuszeństwo i porzucił watahę. Praktycznie porzucił cały wilczy świat. Odszedł do ludzi, pod ich opiekę.

Dean, jak każdy inny alfa na jego miejscu by zrobił, mógł powiedzieć, że Cas dla niego umarł i Zachariasz może z nim zrobić, co mu się żywnie podoba.

Cas nie był już pod opieką Deana. Wypowiedział posłuszeństwo i odszedł. Niech się martwią ci _ludzie_. Ludzie, którzy go zabrali. Szeryfowie i doktorzy. I szaleni weterani. Niech _oni_ teraz go ochronią. Niech na _nich_ się ogląda, niech na nich liczy. Co on ma do tego? - Tak by powiedział każdy inny alfa. Że to już nie jest wilk, skoro wolał ludzi.

A jednak Dean zostawił dom i swoich i poszedł go szukać. Uratować. Odbić.

To musiało coś znaczyć.

Sammy śmiał się, kiedy Frank dokuczał Deanowi, bo sam miał ochotę mu podokuczać. Na początku Dean kazał założyć omedze smycz: skórzany długi rzemień z szeroką obrożą i metalowymi nitami. Ale ostatecznie która smycz okazała się trwalsza? Ta skórzana, czy ta, która teraz ciągnęła Deana w góry? Niewidzialna smycz, łącząca ich obu: na jednym końcu alfa Dean Winchester, na drugim końcu omega Cas. Kto kogo teraz trzymał? Ciągnął za sobą?

 

* * *

 

\- Jest ich pięciu, nie licząc chłopca. I snajpera. - Frank okazał się nie tylko wyposażony w sztucer i srebro, ale i w doskonały zmysł obserwacyjny. Nie miał wilczego węchu, ale był znakomitym tropicielem. Spostrzegawczym i wyciągającym trafne wnioski. - Moim zdaniem, idą na przełęcz, ale po drodze mają jaskinie Beavera. Mogą się tam zatrzymać, poczekać na nas i spróbować nas położyć.

W tej części góry pełne były takich miejsc, przejść, korytarzy, jaskiń i skałek, które przypominały chaotyczne labirynty. Idealne miejsce, żeby przygotować zasadzkę, wciągnąć kogoś i zapędzić w ślepy zaułek, a kiedy już nie będzie miał gdzie uciec, po prostu wykończyć i zostawić, by nikt nigdy nie odnalazł ciała. Jednym z symboli Montany był niedźwiedź grizzly i właśnie w jednej z tych jaskiń kryła się gawra. Wiedzieli, że w okolicy mieszka co najmniej jedna samica, miewająca czasem małe. Nie wchodzili jej w drogę a ona nie wchodziła im. Czy Zachariasz o niej wiedział? Zapewne nie. To była ich przewaga - byli na swoim terenie i dobrze znali góry. Zachariasz i reszta jego bandy pochodzili z nizin, z równin i o górach nie mieli zbyt wielkiego pojęcia.

\- Sześciu do trzech. Mamy wyrównane szanse - powiedział Frank. Sammy podniósł brwi. Frank wyróżniał się jak na człowieka, ale... no właśnie. Czy można go było liczyć tak jak wilka? Jak jeden do jednego? Poza tym miał swoje lata. Owszem, dotrzymywał im kroku i był uzbrojony, ale nadal był... cóż, tylko człowiekiem. Jak przyjdzie do prawdziwej walki...

Dean skinął poważnie i Sammy zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Najwyraźniej Dean uznał, że Frank jest trzecim wilkiem. Przynajmniej w tej chwili, w tym momencie.

\- Musimy uniknąć bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Podejść jak najbliżej i zdjąć ich jeden po drugim. Nie szarżować. Nie spocić się. - Dean mrugnął i uśmiechnął się, dodając im otuchy. - Gładko i prosto do celu.

\- Wszyscy mają broń? - Upewnił się Frank i poświęcili pół minuty na sprawdzenie magazynków i zamków. - Z tego co pamiętam, jaskinie Beavera mają co najmniej dwa wyloty. Na zboczu przy sosnach i ten ze strumieniem...

\- Na pewno mają obstawione. Możemy się podzielić, ja wezmę sosny a ty z Sammym strumień.

\- Jest jeszcze to wejście na północy, jak idzie ścieżka na ziemię Shurleya... - przypomniał Sammy. - O nim nie wiedzą. Moglibyśmy zajść ich cichaczem...

\- Wąski kanał... - Dean skrzywił się. - Wolałbym nie utknąć...

\- Przydałoby się trochę wazeliny... - Zażartował Frank. - Ale jak powiadał porucznik Dwight, świeć panie nad jego duszą, jak się popieści, to się wszystko zmieści!

Dean rzucił mu skonfundowane spojrzenie, ale nie protestował.

Czas uciekał a oni mieli zadanie do wykonania. Gdyby chodziło tylko o niego Dean wyszedłby w świetle dnia, na wprost Zachariasza i walczył z nim honorowo: twarzą w twarz. Ale miał na głowie omegę, rodzinę a do dyspozycji tylko Sammy'ego, którego wolałby nie narażać, i człowieka, który nie był osiłkiem i w walce wręcz z wilkiem, nawet najsłabszym i rannym, nie miał szans.

Nie pokazywał tego po sobie, tłumił niepokój, by nie zawładnął nim i nie osłabił go, ale coraz częściej zerkał na zegarek, coraz częściej jego myśli biegły ku omedze. Uspokajał Sammy'ego, tłumaczył, że Zachariasz jeszcze go nie skrzywdzi, jeszcze go potrzebuje, mimo swoich butnych przechwałek i gróźb. Chciał wierzyć, że Zachariasz posiada trochę przywódczego instynktu i potrafi ocenić, co mu się bardziej opłaca. Czy przedłoży prywatną zemstę nad strategiczny cel i dla chwilowej satysfakcji pozbędzie się zakładnika, jedynego, jakiego teraz posiada, czy jednak zatrzyma go, na wszelki wypadek?

Dean zacisnął szczęki na myśl o tym, że któryś z tych tchórzliwych kundli mógłby teraz kłaść ręce na omedze. Nie tylko ręce. Dotykać go. Krzywdzić.

Wściekłość spadła na niego jak nagłe spojrzenie prosto w słońce - oślepiła go na moment, aż musiał przystanąć i zamrugać. Odetchnąć.

Uspokoić się.

\- Idę pierwszy - powiedział Frank, stając nad ciasnym otworem, ciemnym i zionącym chłodem. - Cokolwiek się stanie, bierzcie chłopaka i w nogi. Ja swoje już przeżyłem. - Popatrzył na Sammy'ego i na Deana. - Pokaż, że masz jaja, Winchester, i wyprowadź go stąd bezpiecznie.

Podali sobie ręce i Frank zaczął wślizgiwać się w mrok.

 

 

 

 


	43. WIELKA IMPROWIZACJA

Zachariasz z coraz większym trudem utrzymywał posłuch wśród młodych wilków. Poczuli zbyt wiele wolności, zbyt wiele adrenaliny zaczęło buzować im w żyłach. Czekali na bitwę i czekali na złoto. Chcieli wreszcie posmakować zwycięstwa, chcieli zemsty, chcieli krwi i chcieli seksu i wszystko mogli mieć, niebawem, ale na drodze do tego wszystkiego stał Zachariasz i jego _strategie_. Jego _plany_. Któż by zwracał uwagę na strategie i plany, kiedy ma się młode mięśnie, kły, pazury i gorącą krew, która uderza do głowy? Kto by czekał? Kto by wytrzymał cierpliwie?

Chcieli mieć wszystko na raz, wszystko _już_. Dość się naczekali!

Dość mieli słuchania starych pryków, Uriela i teraz Zachariasza! Gabriel dobrze zrobił, że odszedł! Cwany wyga. Mały, niepozorny wilk z ciętym językiem i sprytnymi oczkami, nie przepuszczającymi żadnej szansy, by coś dla siebie uszczknąć, by skorzystać. Prysnął, jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja, bo już miał dość wysługiwania się starszym, którzy zagarniali dla siebie wszelkie dobra, najlepsze kąski, wszystkie łupy, luksusy, sute posiłki i przede wszystkim - prawo krycia samic.

Albo omeg.

Phehiljah miał rację. Jeśli starsi chcieli zatrzymać samice dla siebie, powinni dać im omegę do użytku. Biedny Phehiljah. Ten Winchester rzucił w niego plecakiem pełnym kamieni, Phehiljah myślał, że to złoto i chciał je złapać, ale stracił równowagę i zleciał w przepaść. Winchester powinien za to odpowiedzieć! Powinien za to zapłacić.

A może w jego imieniu powinien teraz zapłacić omega? Jego kurewka, która jeszcze pachniała Winchesterem? Która jeszcze nosiła na karku blade ślady jego zębów? Jego podpis - odcisk szczęk alfy, kiedy przywłaszczał go sobie. Tę wilczą dziwkę o słodkiej twarzy, ustach stworzonych do obciągania fiuta i ciasnym tyłku, nad którym mogliby trochę popracować, żeby go rozciągnąć i rozruchać, jak na prawdziwą kurewkę przystało. A kiedy z nim skończą, nie będzie mógł ruszyć ani ręką ani nogą, wyżęty jak szmata i mokry od ich nasienia, które przykryje resztkę woni alfy Winchestera.

Tak go zostawią, niech go sobie znajdzie.

Niech zobaczy, co z nim zrobili.

Szemrali i szemrali i Zachariaszowi było coraz trudniej nad nimi zapanować, powstrzymać ich. Nie ze względu na omegę, nie po to, żeby go ochronić, ale dlatego, że Zachariasz wiedział, że nie czas na takie zabawy. Nie mieli czasu, żeby się zatrzymywać. Ta cała Lisa siedziała w domu Winchestera, w dolinie, trzymając osiem osób pod kluczem. Ważnych osób! Nie takie nic, byle co, jak ich omega. Miała wyraźną przewagę i miała dostęp do złota, ukrytego gdzieś na ranczu, w jakiejś piwniczce, albo w szopie. Miała czas szukać, a kiedy znajdzie, po prostu spakuje je w samochody i odjedzie w siną dal, nie oglądając się na nich. On by tak zrobił i nie wątpił, że ona nie postąpi inaczej. Cwana sztuka. Od razu ją przejrzał, kiedy zadzwoniła, ale liczył, że szybciej rozprawią się z Winchesterem i szybciej zejdą w dolinę. Nie spodziewał się cholernej rewolucji we własnej sforze! Miał nadzieję, że informacje, które im Lisa przekaże, pomogą im wyprzedzić ruchy tego młodego alfy.

Oczywiście, że Zachariasz wiedział, że ta jej oferta _współpracy_ i podziału fifty-fifty jest gówno warta, póki ona jest tam ze wszystkim a on jest tu z niczym. Z gówno wartym omegą i sforą napalonych, głupich jak cielęta wilczków, którym sperma uderzyła do głów. Powinni zejść na dół, rozprawić się z Lisą, całą tą bandą Winchestera, położyć wszystkich trupem, obciąć im ogony jako trofea, spalić dom do fundamentów, a złoto, skórę smoka i resztę skarbów, wszystko co cenne, do ostatniej sztuki, zabrać ze sobą.

Czemu ci młodzi tego nie rozumieją?

Nie czas na zabawy z omegą!

Zachariasz zaczął żałować, że w ogóle go zabrał. Ostatecznie Dean nie zaoferował za niego złota. Ostatecznie, nie dokonał wymiany. A teraz nawet nie odbierał tego cholernego telefonu i Lisa powiedziała, że ten mały gnojek, ten jego spec od komputerów mówi, że sygnał się nie przemieszcza od ostatniej ich rozmowy. Więc musieli zostawić komórki i ruszyć bez nich. Wyrzucić. I teraz nie wiadomo, czy Dean idzie za nimi, żeby mimo wszystko odbić omegę, czy wraca do doliny, by załatwić tą całą sprzedajną Lisę, odbić dom, zebrać swoich ludzi i zaczekać na Zachariasza.

To był najgorszy scenariusz.

Zachariasz miał tylko czterech a on dwudziestu wilków, nie licząc rzecz jasna Lisy i jej ludzi. Jedyną szansą dla Zachariasza było zaskoczenie, rozbicie watahy Winchestera, wprowadzenie zamieszania w jego szeregach, osłabienie jego przywództwa i błyskawiczna eliminacja.

Błyskawiczna, a nie to, co wyprawiali ci młodzi.

Zachariasz był wściekły na Gabriela, że odszedł i na Annę, że zabrała kilka osób. Wbrew temu, co powiedział omedze, żałował, że tak się stało. Może gdyby Uriel trochę im popuścił, gdyby dał im wcześniej więcej swobody, więcej... przywilejów... Może udałoby się utrzymać watahę w całości. Gabriel był mądrzejszy od tych wszystkich młodych matołów razem wziętych, wliczając w to też martwego Phehiljaha. Anna okazała się naturalnym liderem, mimo, że Uriel trzymał samice krótko i przeznaczał im podrzędne role w watasze, związane z kuchnią i szczeniakami. A jednak pociągnęła sporą grupę za sobą i nic nie mogli na to poradzić.

Popełnili wiele błędów, które teraz się mściły.

Najcenniejsi odeszli, zostały miernoty i nawet te miernoty już go nie słuchały.

Zachariasz w końcu zrozumiał, że jeśli chce ocalić resztki posłuchu, _pozory_ władzy - musi im ulec i zgodzić się na ich żądania. Może jak przelecą omegę ze dwa razy po kolei i się trochę przy tym  pospieszą, wróci im rozum? Ochłoną i znów zaczną wykonywać rozkazy?

\- Okay. - Kiwnął w końcu. - Bierzcie go, ale sprawcie się prędko, bo nie ma czasu. ZŁOTO czeka - zaakcentował _złoto_ , żeby podziałać im na wyobraźnię i z ulgą spostrzegł, że na ten dźwięk rozbłysły im oczy a pyski rozszerzyły się w drapieżnych uśmiechach, odsłaniając kły. Chciwość. Jego ostatni sprzymierzeniec. Tylko na to już mógł liczyć.

Tymczasem... trudno. Niech trochę pomęczą omegę, ustąpi im ten jeden raz.

Niech się wyszumią, a on się zastanowi, co dalej. Jak to rozegrać.

 

* * *

 

Cas powiedział Pierwszemu Wilkowi, że jest gotów, ale chyba trochę skłamał. Chyba przecenił swoje możliwości, by wytrzymać wszystko i prędzej umrzeć, bo kiedy przyszli do niego, nie chciał ulec i dać im się zgwałcić. Walczył ze wszystkich sił. Wcale nie był gotów na to, co chcieli z nim zrobić, zwłaszcza, że dobrze wiedział, co to ma być. Pamiętał, co z nim wyprawiał Winchester i nie chciał, żeby oni zrobili mu to samo. Pomnożone przez czterech.

Jeśli mają go zamęczyć, to przynajmniej nie odda im skóry bez walki, postanowił. Ale ponieważ był dobrze skrępowany, a ich było czterech, walka była nierówna i krótka. I po nie więcej niż dwóch minutach trzymali go przygiętego policzkiem do ziemi, z tyłkiem wypiętym i wzniesionym do góry, szarpiąc mu spodnie, żeby go obnażyć i jedyne, co opóźniało całą operację, to ich głupia, małostkowa kłótnia o to, który będzie pierwszy.

Cas czuł ich ręce, palce na sobie, smród ich woni, ich feromonów, ich podniecenia, słyszał ich krzyki, warczenie, groźne, straszne odgłosy, wiedział, że teraz będzie bolało i że to właściwie koniec. Że to koniec jego krótkiego, beznadziejnego życia, w którym było tak mało dobrych, szczęśliwych dni, że mógłby je policzyć na palcach. Dzień, kiedy Dean pozwolił mu odejść, dał plecak pełen jedzenia i Cas leżał pod drzewem na kocu, wyjadając miód ze słoika. Szczęśliwy i wolny.

Taki krótki dzień.

Potem zejście w dolinę - może niezbyt szczęśliwe, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak zadowolony z siebie, z tego, co udało mu się zrobić - tak dumny z siebie... Po raz pierwszy w życiu dumny, bo dokonał czegoś praktycznie niemożliwego. Zrobił to. Wszedł na górę i zszedł z niej. Przeżył upadek w przepaść i zejście Gardzielą i Kominem. Zrobił to, on - ślepy, słaby omega.

Potem ten dzień, w którym Dean pierwszy raz był dla niego naprawdę dobry a _te rzeczy_ okazały się całkiem przyjemne. I Dean go łaskotał i pieścił, całował, lizał po karku i policzkach i tulił, i Cas nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał tyle czułości. W całym swoim życiu nie zaznał tyle czułości, co tamtego ranka, kiedy Dean zabrał go do kuchni i zrobił mu śniadanie. Alfa zrobił śniadanie omedze... Potem okazało się, że to był tylko podstęp Winchestera, ale Cas nadal pamiętał, jak się _wtedy_ czuł. Wspaniale.

I u Jody. I z Amy. I z Bellą. W SPA. I kiedy śpiewali _Happy_.

I to w zasadzie wszystkie dobre wspomnienia. Nie za wiele, jak by się tak przyjrzeć i policzyć. Bardzo krótka lista.

Cas poczuł, że materiał jego spodni zsuwa się gwałtownie, odsłaniając pośladki i zaczął oddychać w panice, wiedząc, że zaraz się zacznie. Zaraz się zacznie... Starał się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie dobre rzeczy na raz, żeby w nie uciec, żeby się w nie schować, odgrodzić od tego, co zaraz będzie, co się będzie działo, co mu zrobią.

Ale zanim to się stało poczuł znajomy zapach i coś zahuczało nad głową, jak grzmot. A on zawsze bał się grzmotów.

Skąd tu grzmot? W jaskini? Skąd grzmot? Czemu nagle ktoś na niego upada, i on upada, i wszystko się przewraca i huczy i słychać tyle wrzasków, wszystko się kręci, śmierdzi krwią, śmierdzi śmiercią, gorzką wonią broni palnej, którą poznał dobrze u Jody i Franka. I Frankiem. I alfą.

Pachnie alfą.

Pachnie Deanem.

Cas wypełznął spod ciężkiego ciała martwego wilka i niuchnął. Tak. Bez żadnych wątpliwości - czuł Deana.

Dean tu jest! Dean przyszedł! Dean go ocalił! Ten huk to nie grzmoty, to strzały! Dean zabił złe wilki i przyszedł, uratował go! Dean tu jest! Dean tu jest... - serce omegi omal wyskoczyło z piersi. Dean tu jest, przyszedł po niego, znalazł go, tak jak kiedyś obiecał, jak obiecał - że nigdy go nie zostawi, że go obroni, że nie pozwoli mu się zgubić, że nie pozwoli go ukraść nikomu, że zawsze go obroni, Dean _przyszedł_ , PRZYSZEDŁ, PRZYSZEDŁ! Chociaż omega nie miał nadziei, nie myślał, że przyjdzie, nawet nie śmiał myśleć, że Dean mógłby, że by chciał...

Dean tu _jest_.

Dean przyszedł po niego.

Dean go ocalił...

\- Jesteś cały? - usłyszał znajomy głos i kiwnął gorliwie głową. Silne ręce podciągnęły go do pozycji siedzącej, poczuł nagle, że więzy puszczają. Dean był tak blisko, kucał obok, pochylał się nad nim, przechylał go, żeby sięgnąć za plecy, rozciąć smycz, zdjąć obrożę. Jego zapach ogarnął omegę chmurą i Cas aż się zadławił, tak gwałtownie go wdychał, tak chciał się nim nasycić, upewnić, że to on, że to Dean, że to na pewno on. - Nie becz. Już po wszystkim... No, nie becz! - Usłyszał i bardzo starał się powstrzymać łzy, usłuchać Deana, pokiwał znów na zgodę i roześmiał się. - Chcesz batonik?

Dean sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął cukierka, zbliżył do twarzy omegi i delikatnie stuknął go nim w czubek nosa, czekając, aż Cas go sobie zabierze, ale Cas nie chwycił słodyczy, tylko nagle poderwał się i rzucił mu na szyję, ściskając z całych sił i z ulgą, nadzwyczajną ulgą szepcząc: _Dean... Dean..._

Bo nic więcej nie był w stanie powiedzieć.

 

* * *

 

Cas doprowadził się wreszcie do porządku, kiedy Dean, Frank i Sammy oraz, ku ich wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, Gabriel, dobili rannych i odciągnęli ciała w głąb jaskini, wrzucając je w jakąś rozpadlinę. Wszystkich, łącznie z Zachariaszem. Omega dostał jeszcze dwa batoniki, którymi się posilił i odzyskał nieco sił, a Frank znalazł w rzeczach zabitych kilka butelek wody i wszyscy mogli zaspokoić pragnienie. Cas nie widział tego, ale Dean zadbał, żeby pierwszy wodę dostał właśnie on. Omega.

Potem się wyjaśniło, że Gabriel zszedł do nich drugim wejściem i razem z Winchesterami i Frankiem wzięli Zachariasza i resztę w dwa ognie, więc wszystko trwało bardzo krótko.

Gabriel przyznał, że to on ostrzelał ich samochody z gór i że nie był wcale snajperem Zachariasza, jak myśleli, tylko działał na własną rękę, szukając Casa i śledząc go, odkąd udało mu się nawiązać kontakt z Bellą. Negocjował wykup omegi za złoto otrzymane od Winchestera i chciał go zabrać ze sobą, ale Bella uznała, że to za mało. A może do końca próbowała być lojalna wobec Deana, ulegając tylko namowom Zachariasza, by pozwolić mu spotkać się z biednym, porwanym bratankiem. Spotkać na leśnym parkingu, na godzinę lub dwie najwyżej, za sutą opłatą, by wynagrodzić jej czas. Chciała wierzyć, że robi dobrze. Że w całym tym chaosie spełnia jeden dobry uczynek i omega będzie jej wdzięczny, że może spotkać kogoś ze starej rodziny, od której oddzielił go Dean tak nagle i bezlitośnie.

Cas nie mógł pojąć w pełni, że to się naprawdę skończyło. Że przeżył. Że wilkom nie udało się go zgwałcić i zabić. Że Dean go ocalił. Że ruszył za nim, dogonił ich i ocalił w ostatnim momencie.

Siedział na ziemi - Dean podłożył mu jakąś koszulę zdartą z któregoś z wilków, _żeby nie przeziębił tyłka_ , jak oschle powiedział - pijąc wodę, gryząc kolejny batonik ( _karmelowy! najlepszy! skąd Dean wiedział, skąd go wziął?_ ) i słuchał, jak Gabriel i reszta wymieniają się informacjami. Był w centrum wydarzeń i nic nie wiedział. Niewiele z tego rozumiał i nie skupiał się, by śledzić, co się właściwie działo. Obchodziło go tylko jedno: Dean tu był. Przyszedł po niego. Ocalił go. Zabierze go ze sobą, _do domu_ , do Ellen. Wrócą _do domu_. Cas nie mógł się już doczekać. Był wdzięczny Gabrielowi i Frankowi oczywiście też i zmartwił się, że Jody jest ranna i poprosił nawet Pierwszego Wilka, żeby się nią zaopiekował i pomógł jej szybko wyzdrowieć, ale przede wszystkim czekał, aż Dean wstanie i powie: ruszamy!

I wrócą _do domu_.

I od razu się poderwał, kiedy usłyszał, że Dean wstaje, ale wtedy Dean powiedział:

\- Frank, na pewno dacie sobie radę z małym?

Omega zmarszczył brwi i nastawił uszu.

\- Dojdziemy do drogi, pójdziemy w dół, aż trafimy na parking. O ile Toyota tej dziewczyny jest nieruszana, albo mój łazik, ale chyba dostał kilka razy, to zjedziemy do miasta, a jak nie, będziemy liczyć na stopa. - Frank wzruszył ramionami. - Damy radę. A ty? Poradzisz sobie, z tą całą... - Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie wymienić imienia Lisy i zamiast tego powiedział - ...sytuacją?

\- Bułka z masłem. - Zapewnił go Dean.

\- Czekaj, no! - wtrącił nagle Gabriel. - Ja zabieram Casa!

\- Mowy nie ma! - powiedzieli jednocześnie Dean i Frank.

\- Chłopak idzie z Frankiem, do Jody. - Oświadczył stanowczo Dean. - Mieszka z nią. Wraca do domu. Do domu.

Cas zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

Kochał Jody, była wspaniała, zaopiekowała się nim, dała mu pokój, jego własny pokój, pierwszy w życiu, nauczyła go odbierać telefony i robić popcorn, ale to nie był dom, do którego chciał wrócić! Chciał wrócić z Deanem! Przecież Dean go uratował! Przyszedł po niego! Chociaż Cas nie śmiał prosić Pierwszego Wilka o ocalenie, chociaż nie śmiał prosić o cud - cud się zdarzył! Dean to sprawił! Pierwszy Wilk go zesłał. Dean go ocalił... Dean powinien zabrać go ze sobą.

Do domu.

Do domu...

 

* * *

 

Cas ponownie klęknął przy nodze Deana i ponownie wyciągnął smycz w jego kierunku. Chwycił go za dłoń i zaczął wciskać mu zwinięty pospiesznie pasek, drugą ręką przyciskając obrożę do piersi. Jakby mówił: to jest twoja część, a to moja. Bierz. Bierz swoją część, ja wezmę swoją...

Dean odepchnął smycz łagodnie, ale Cas nie ustawał w wysiłkach. Im dalej Dean odchodził, tym Cas pospieszniej podążał za nim. Wstawał, kuśtykał z jękami bólu, krzywiąc się, chwytał Deana za rękaw, za kraj koszuli, wstrzymywał go, zajmował _swoje miejsce_ , miejsce _przy nodze_ i wpychał mu smycz, czekając, aż Dean ją weźmie, aż weźmie go z powrotem.

Zabierze ze sobą.

Nie prosił, nic nie mówił, tylko wciskał mu tę smycz, jakby całe życie było w niej. Jakby to było wszystko, co miał.

Sammy stał opodal, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od twarzy omegi, upartej i zaciętej, i pełnej nadziei, która z każdym krokiem Deana gasła i zamieniała się w rozpacz. Ale omega się nie poddawał. Wstawał, podbiegał i znów klękał, siadał. Na _swoim miejscu_.

Na swoim cholernym miejscu.

I Sammy prawie sam wrzasnął do Deana, żeby wziął od niego tę cholerną smycz, żeby przestał się znęcać i być takim cholernym dupkiem, żeby schował tę swoją cholerną, alfią dumę do kieszeni i wziął od niego tę smycz. Ale nie mógł. To było między nimi. Między Casem a Deanem. Tylko oni mogli to rozwiązać. Sammy spojrzał na Franka, który odwrócił się, by nie patrzeć i na Gabriela, który gapił się z wyrazem niedowierzania i współczucia. I, podobnie jak Sammy, zaciskał dłonie, aż zbielały mu kostki a paznokcie wbiły się w ciało.

Wszyscy czekali, co Dean zrobi, czy wreszcie się złamie i da chłopcu szansę... Weźmie tę cholerną smycz?

A może wyrwie mu ją, odrzuci daleko i po prostu przyciągnie do siebie, tak jak powinien zrobić już dawno, wziąć go w ramiona, jak swoją parę, jak kogoś, kogo wybrał, jak kogoś, z kim chciał spędzić życie, swoją drugą połowę, utulić, ukoić, zabrać do domu, na zawsze. Tak jak powinien: bez smyczy, bez upokorzeń, bez zmuszania chłopca do przechodzenia tego całego ceremoniału okazywania uległości i posłuszeństwa... Po prostu ukołysać, po tym wszystkim co przeszedł, po tym, co przeszli _razem_ , mógłby go _w końcu_ zabrać do domu, w bezpieczne miejsce, do rodziny.

Za którymś razem po policzkach omegi polały się łzy, w zupełnej ciszy. Cas zaczął przełykać ślinę i otarł policzek a potem tą mokrą dłonią znów zaczął Deanowi wciskać smycz i wtedy Dean przystanął na dłużej. Zatrzymał się, spojrzał na malca, pochylił nieco nad nim, żeby omega lepiej go usłyszał i powiedział:

\- Wybrałeś. Pamiętasz? Odszedłeś. Uprzedziłem cię, że jak odejdziesz, to nie będzie powrotu. - Głos alfy brzmiał łagodnie, ale każde kolejne słowo było jak kropla roztopionego srebra na skórze:

_już_

_ciebie_

_nie_

_chcę_

Wracaj z Frankiem. Do Jody. Do domu.

Cas usiłował złapać go za rękę i w ostatnim odruchu desperacji położyć ją na swoim odsłoniętym karku, ale Dean nie dał się zatrzymać. Jego ciężkie buty zachrzęściły na kamienistym zboczu i zaczął się oddalać. Cas pochylił się mocniej do przodu, dłonią oparł się o ziemię a drugą zacisnął na ustach, żeby stłumić wyrywający się dźwięk. Ni to łkanie, ni pisk, podobny do skargi małego szczeniaczka. Trwał tylko sekundę, nie dłużej i się nie powtórzył. Cas zdławił go, zamknął w piersi i nie pozwolił rozbrzmieć. Tylko ramiona mu drżały, kiedy pochylał się coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż zupełnie oparł czoło o ziemię, na której jeszcze przed chwilą stał Dean. I jeszcze unosił się ślad jego woni... I to było wszystko.

W końcu Frank podszedł i dotknął jego ramion, pomógł mu wstać i w ciszy zaczął sprowadzać w dół.

 

 

 


	44. MAM PIENIĄDZE I NIE ZAWAHAM SIĘ ICH UŻYĆ

Lisa zniknęła tak, jak się pojawiła.

Dean powiedział wszystkim, że dobrze się spisali. I że poświęci teraz więcej czasu pracy w tartaku. I jakby coś, mogą się ze wszystkim zwracać do Bobby'ego. Kiedy Ellen go zaczepiła któregoś ranka w kuchni przed śniadaniem, mruknął tylko, że musi dużo przemyśleć. Że musi się zastanowić nad kilkoma sprawami. I że nie wróci na kolację.

Czasem spędzał w tartaku kilka dni i nocy z rzędu a Sammy i Kevin raportowali, że mało śpi, dużo pracuje i ciągle jest zajęty. Zbyt zajęty, żeby odbierać telefony od Ellen, chyba że w nagłych sprawach, ale przecież żadne takie sprawy się nie dzieją. Ani pożar, ani powódź, ani nic równie dramatycznego.

Równie dramatycznego jak powrót omegi.

Sammy opowiedział Ellen i Bobby'emu co się wydarzyło i jak omega prosił i co Dean mu odpowiedział. Wieść jakimś cudem rozeszła się po całej watasze, chociaż przecież nikt nie śmiał plotkować o prywatnych sprawach alfy. Ale skoro omega nie wrócił do rodziny, to rodzina zaczęła jeździć do omegi.

Nie było dnia, żeby ktoś z rancza nie pojawiał się w małym mieszkaniu Jody Mills z jakimiś pakunkami, prezentami i ofertą pomocy, która zresztą była mile widziana, zwłaszcza w pierwszych dwóch tygodniach, kiedy Jody pod okiem Amy leczyła postrzał (który okazał się nie tak groźny, jak się zdawało i nawet nie zrobiła z niego raportu, żeby nie kłopotać przełożonych) i nie mogła zajmować się ani domem, ani Casem. Ellen przywoziła kosze pełne świeżych warzyw, mięsa, przetworów i gotowych dań obiadowych do podgrzania. Robiła wspólnie z Casem śniadania, ucząc go prostych potraw i pilnując, by oboje z Jody dobrze się odżywali i odzyskiwali siły.

Chłopcy kręcili się po mieszkaniu i biurze, naprawiając różne rzeczy: a to dokręcając kran, a to wymieniając syfon, a to odmalowali framugi i wymienili pęknięty stopień na schodach... Ash podłączył szybszy internet i automatyczną centralkę i zaczął uczyć Casa obsługi telefonu z aplikacjami głosowymi dla niewidomych. Kevin przyjrzał się rachunkom, uzupełnił tu i tam jakieś drobne zaległości, zlikwidował debet, wyprostował jakieś niekorzystne umowy, z którymi Jody nie bardzo umiała sobie poradzić. Poza tym Rufus i Frank zamontowali kilka udogodnień dla Jody na czas jej rekonwalescencji i kilka sprytnych mechanizmów, które pomagały Casowi w codziennych czynnościach, na przykład włączniki światła reagujące na ruch i czujniki alarmowe, gdyby doszło do jakiegoś wypadku w kuchni.

Jody i Cas nigdy wcześniej nie mieli wokół siebie tylu życzliwych ludzi i tyle pomocy.

Cas po wydarzeniach w górach kilka dni nie chciał wstawać z łóżka i był wyraźnie przygnębiony, ale smakowite zapachy pysznych potraw Ellen, która stawała na głowie, żeby go wywabić z pokoju i młodzieńcza wola życia w końcu przezwyciężyły ból odrzucenia.

Zaczął jeść. Zaczął wstawać. Zaczął się znów uśmiechać. Ellen nauczyła go piec ciasteczka. I placek owocowy. I robić kakao z piankami. Nie było tak dobre jak kakao, które kiedyś zrobił dla niego Dean, ale nie było też niedobre. Było wystarczające i Cas był z niego zadowolony, bo robił je sam, kiedy chciał i mógł nim częstować innych.

Jeśli było coś, czego Cas się nauczył w swoim życiu, to że należy doceniać wszystkie szczęśliwe chwile, nawet te najmniejsze. I że cokolwiek się zdarza złego, trzeba to po prostu przetrwać, przeczekać i ruszać dalej. Dean go nie chciał, owszem, ale czy Cas miał prawo się dziwić?

Nie.

Dean miał rację: on sam podjął decyzję, żeby odejść. Dean go uprzedzał, że nie będzie mieć powrotu. Cas go rozumiał.

Było mu przykro i czasem w nocy trochę płakał, ale życie nigdy go nie rozpieszczało, więc nie użalał nad sobą bardziej niż zwykle.

 

 

Pierwszy Wilk jednak wciąż miał na niego oko i, jakby chcąc zrównoważyć nieco nagromadzenie nieszczęść w życiu omegi, sprawił kolejny mały cud i trzy tygodnie po powrocie do domu Meg zaproponowała Casowi pracę i Cas został pomocnikiem w sklepie. Z plakietką przypiętą do bawełnianej koszulki: _jestem ślepy, ale nie głupi_. I naprawdę świetnie sobie radził.

A kiedy dostał pierwszą wypłatę odważył się na coś, co omal nie przyprawiło go o atak serca, ale jednak to zrobił: zadzwonił do Deana Winchestera i poprosił go o spotkanie.

 

* * *

 

Cas włożył białą koszulę, którą kupiła mu Ellen w Crabtown, krawat oraz ciemną marynarkę, która wyglądała dobrze z dżinsami. Sammy powiedział, że taki ubiór nazywa się smart casual i jest odpowiedni, kiedy się chce wyglądać na kogoś z poważnymi zamiarami. Na kogoś, kto chce być traktowany z szacunkiem.

Co prawda przez te wszystkie smakołyki, którymi wszyscy go podkarmiali przez ostatnie tygodnie spodnie przestały się troszkę dopinać, ale Jody szybko to naprawiła. Wystarczyło tylko odrobinkę przeszyć guzik. Zapiął pasek o jedną dziurkę luźniej, przeczesał włosy palcami i uznał, że może iść.

Ellen nie przesadzała w swoich opowieściach. Cas wyglądał jak milion dolarów i Dean mimowolnie wyprostował się na jego widok. Podparł dłonie na biodrach, rozstawiając łokcie szeroko od ciała, jakby chciał wyglądać na jeszcze większego i silniejszego niż w rzeczywistości. I nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy się przyjrzał, jak chłopak zawiązał krawat. Jakby nie miał lustra. Ale nawet krzywy i odwrócony szwem do frontu pasował mu do oczu, jadowicie niebieskich, jak sierpniowe, czyste niebo w samo południe. Zaróżowione policzki promieniały zdrowiem i witalnością. Ciemne włosy błyszczały, gęste i mocne, przesypywane przez ciepły, letni wiatr i aż się prosiły, by zanurzyć w nie dłoń i zmierzwić.

Czego Dean oczywiście nie zamierzał robić.

Ale mógł sobie wyobrazić, że robi. I jakie mogą być miękkie. I jak pachną. Okay, akurat tego nie musiał sobie wyobrażać. Czuł. Bardzo dobrze czuł zapach omegi... Cholernie dobrze czuł i czegoś takiego nie sprzedawano w żadnej perfumerii. A szkoda. Uncja takiej woni kosztowałaby majątek.

Otworzył drzwi do baru Benny'ego i Cas wszedł raźno, pewnie, najwyraźniej doskonale już znając każdy szczegół topografii i nie musiał pomagać sobie laską ani echolokacją. Przedtem umówił się Bennym, że zarezerwuje dla nich stolik w drugiej sali, w tej, w której kilka tygodni temu było zebranie pracowników tartaku z nowym właścicielem i teraz Cas szedł prosto na miejsce, starając się zachowywać i wyglądać niezwykle pewnie siebie. Jakby _widział_. Jak powinien zachowywać się człowiek, który _ma poważne zamiary i chce być traktowany z szacunkiem_.

Po drodze zatrzymał się przy barze i zamówił dwa hamburgery de lux _specjalność zakładu_ ze wszystkim. Położył na ladzie odliczone pieniądze i nawet zostawił niewielki napiwek. Był z siebie bardzo dumny. To były jego pieniądze. Jego własne pieniądze, które sam zarobił.

Benny spojrzał na niego, mruknął, że zamówienie przyniesie za kilka minut, popatrzył na Deana, zgarnął bankot i kilka drobniaków i poszedł na zaplecze. Kiedy usiedli przyszedł z zapalniczką, postawił ogryzek świeczki, który wygrzebał na półce ze słoikami w spiżarni, gdzie go kiedyś odstawił, jak wyłączyli światło, bo zerwało przewody podczas śnieżycy.

Nie zaśmiecał knajpy tym babskim badziewiem w rodzaju tea lightów, serwetników, cukierniczek (tylko jak ktoś się uparł) czy popielniczek (i tak codziennie zamiatał podłogę - wystarczyło mu roboty, żeby nie dokładać sobie jeszcze codziennego szorowania szklanych misek na pety i popiół). Ale ten mały zasługiwał na odrobinę klasy i jeśli już ściągnął tu tego Winchestera, i wystroił się dla niego jakby szedł na rozmowę do banku, to ostatecznie Benny może im postawić tę cholerną świeczkę.

Otarł ją przedtem z kurzu, odkleił paznokciem zdechłą muchę i pstryknął zapalniczką, czując się prawie jak pieprzony maitre d’hótel. Francja elegancja... Potoczył wzrokiem po sali, łapiąc kilka zdziwionych spojrzeń stałych bywalców i przyjezdnych zakapiorów i zmarszczył się groźnie, żeby sobie nie myśleli bóg wie co. Nie dla psa kiełbasa i nie dla wszystkich świeczki i ekstra obsługa. To jest wyjątek, a nie podwyższanie standardów.

\- Ellen mi powiedziała, że założyłeś fundusz... - Cas zawahał się, przypominając sobie, jak to się dokładnie nazywało. - Powierniczy. Dla mnie.

\- Yhm. - Dean nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. - I?

\- Mam swoje pieniądze. - Cas sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął mały, przetarty portfeliki, który dostał od kogoś i otworzył, żeby pokazać Deanowi zawartość: jeszcze dwa banknoty dziesięciodolarowe i parę ćwiartek. - Pracuję u Meg. Zarabiam. Mogę zapłacić za siebie. Mogę się utrzymać. - Przechylił głowę, nasłuchując w skupieniu, czy Dean się coś odezwie, a potem wyjął z osobnej przegródki swój state ID z fotografią, który dostał od chłopaków wraz z kartą z numerem ubezpieczenia społecznego. Chłopaki trochę przy tym pokombinowali, o czym Cas nie wiedział, ale teraz był _prawie legalnym_ obywatelem i był z tego niesłychanie dumny. - Mam dokumenty i mam pracę. Zarabiam. Nie musisz mi nic dawać.

Benny przyniósł talerze z hamburgerami i nawet wynalazł gdzieś w szufladzie, której zwykle nie otwierał, widelec i nóż dla chłopaka. Nie były od kompletu, nóż był do masła a widelec do deserów, ale Benny się postarał, nie?

\- Poproszę piwo i... - Dean spojrzał na Casa - czego się napijesz?

Cas wahał się, czy także nie poprosić o piwo, bo to było takie _dorosłe_ i _męskie_ , ale ostatecznie zdecydował się na colę, bo naprawdę nie lubił piwa. Było gorzkie i kwaskowe i mdliło go od samego zapachu, a nie chciał znów rzygać. Wystarczyło to, co wymęczyło go rano.

\- Ja zapłacę. - Dean położył palec na portfeliku, powstrzymując Casa przed wysupłaniem kolejnego banknotu. Cas zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem.

\- Zaprosiłem cię! - powiedział z pretensją i Benny z zainteresowaniem przeniósł wzrok z chłopaka na Winchestera i z powrotem. - Kto zaprasza, ten płaci. Mam pieniądze!

Dean przewrócił oczami w stronę Benny'ego i Benny odpowiedział mu pełnym zrozumienia spojrzeniem. Randki!

\- Schowaj to - powiedział Dean tonem łagodnym, ale nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Cas się zawahał. Chciał się sprzeciwić alfie i jeszcze to przedyskutować, ale w końcu zabrakło mu odwagi. Bycie pewnym siebie i niezależnym w obecności alfy jest strasznie wyczerpujące. A kiedy alfa odzywa się takim tonem to naprawdę ciężko obstawać przy swoim zdaniu. - Jedz!

Dean poczekał, aż omega sięgnie po swojego hamburgera, zanim wziął swojego. Znów się uśmiechnął. Benny wybrał dla nich stolik w ciemniejszym kącie, aby mogli poczuć się swobodniej, a teraz wzniósł się na wyżyny romantyzmu, puszczając przez głośnik piosenki zespołów Kansas i America. Świeczka dymiła, śmierdziała stęchlizną, a poza tym Cas i tak nie widział płomienia, więc Dean ją zgasił. 

To może być całkiem interesujący wieczór, pomyślał. Całkiem miły. Nawet bez świeczki, z hamburgerem w podrzędnej mordowni dla kierowców trucków i tanim piwem lanym z kija. Z omegą upierającym się, żeby płacić swoimi ostatnimi dziesięciodolarówkami i plamą z keczupu na źle zawiązanym krawacie. Tak, to mógł być zdecydowanie najlepszy wieczór od tygodni...

 


	45. OCZY NA KARUZELI

Amy nie zdecydowała się na powtórzenie badania. Jeśli maszyna jednocześnie widzi zawsze ludzką i wilczą postać, to ilekroć by nie zrobili badań, zawsze efektem będzie _aberracja zapisu_ , jak to ładnie ujęli informatycy w klinice. Postanowiła zaufać pierwszej diagnozie Martina i zbadać trop ~~ślepoty histerycznej~~ zaburzeń dysocjacyjnych. Podczas pierwszego spotkania, jeszcze na ranczu Winchestera, Cas opowiedział jej nawracające sny z klaczą, a potem uzupełnił tę opowieść o wspomnienie z dzieciństwa.

Amy coraz częściej myślała, że klacz mogła być kluczem do ślepoty chłopaka. Nie była zbyt dobra w tradycji językowej i mitologiach, ale czytała kiedyś u Roberta Gravesa o mrocznym aspekcie kobiecych bóstw życia i śmierci, dosiadających lub prowadzących konie, szczególnie klacze. Zwłaszcza u Celtów wyróżniał dwie z nich: Eponę i Rhiannon. Wyprowadzał stąd domniemanie, że _mare_ ze słowa _nightmare_ jest wprost klaczą, nocną klaczą, która sprowadza na śpiących niepokój i zsyła kosz _-mary_ właśnie. Według etymologów słówko _mare_ miało raczej związek z greckim μόρος, indo-europejskim _moros_ : określeniem śmierci. Lub potworów, nawiedzających śniących: pewnego rodzaju wampirów lub lubieżnych stworzeń, sukkubów i inkubów, odbywających podstępne stosunki z niezdolnymi się obronić, uśpionymi ludźmi, by skraść mężczyznom nasienie lub zapłodnić nieświadome niczego kobiety. Były to oczywiście ciekawostki niezwiązane z medycyną, ale odkąd przekonała się o realnym istnieniu mitycznych wilkołaków, była bardziej otwarta na inne magiczne aspekty rzeczywistości. Magiczne lub po prostu zdarzające się zbyt rzadko, by uznać je za powszechną normę, chociaż... wciąż prawdopodobne.

Cas sądził, że umierająca klacz zabrała mu wzrok i w pewnym sensie mógł mieć rację: szok wywołany widokiem rozszarpywanego żywcem zwierzęcia mógł tak odcisnąć się na dziecięcej psychice, że umysł chłopca zamknął się na bodźce wzrokowe. To znaczyło, że _mógł_ widzieć, ale nie _chciał_. To sugerował Martin. Żeby Amy znalazła przyczynę emocjonalną a nie fizjologiczną.

Nie guz. Nie glejak, nie oponiak, nie naciek, nie ropień, nie dystrofia nerwu wzrokowego, ale wybór, dramatyczny wybór podświadomości, by zamknąć w ciemnościach świat obrazów, niepokojących i strasznych, by nigdy więcej już nie natrafić na nic równie przejmującego jak to, co zrobili niewinnej, pięknej klaczy wujowie, bracia i kuzyni Casa.

Amy nagle zrozumiała, że Cas obawia się _zobaczyć_ świat, bo w głębi serca uważa go za zbyt okrutny, pełen przemocy i śmierci, pełen _złych wilków_ , którzy zagrażają słabszym, którzy niszczą i zabijają. Sama, będąc dzieckiem, obawiała się tego, co mogło się kryć w ciemnościach pod łóżkiem. Była przekonana, że żyje tam potwór, który wychodzi, gdy tylko zgasi lampkę i skrada się do niej w swej zwyrodniałej, ohydnej postaci. Chowała się wtedy pod kołdrę, by przypadkiem go nie zobaczyć - bo jeśli by go zobaczyła, stałoby się coś strasznego. Nie wiedziała dokładnie co, ale atmosfera grozy była zbyt obezwładniająca, by jej nie ulec i chociaż pod kołdrą było duszno i prawie mdlała z braku powietrza, nie potrafiła przemóc się i wychylić nosa, póki nie była na granicy utraty przytomności.

Ona chroniła się pod kołdrą, by nie widzieć potwora spod łóżka. Cas schronił się w ślepocie, by nie widzieć nigdy więcej potworów, wśród których przyszło mu żyć.

Jego własnej rodziny.

 

* * *

 

Meg klęła jak szewc, zaczytywała się w magazynach plotkarskich i znała biografie wszystkich aktorów serialowych, a zwłaszcza szczegóły ich życia intymnego. Wiedziała, kto nagrał seks taśmę, kto komu urodził dziecko i kto się z kim rozwodzi. Nie mogła żyć bez codziennego sprawdzania aktualności na tmz.com, uznając jego wyższość nad wszelkimi innymi portalami informacjami. Polityka ją nudziła, chyba, że zahaczała o skandale erotyczne zaś o gospodarce nawet nie chciała słyszeć. W ramach edukacji Casa wygłosiła raz bardzo długi wykład o światowym spisku bankierów, grających na giełdach tak, jak dzieci grają w Monopoly - dla czystej zabawy, nie licząc się z tym, jakie skutki dla zwykłych ludzi mają ich spekulacje, transfery, kupna i sprzedaże, inwestycje i bankructwa.

Cas zrozumiał z tego niewiele, albo zgoła nic, bo pojęcia takie jak parytet srebra, rozkaz wykonawczy [11110 ](http://dwagrosze.com/2008/06/executive-order-11110.html)i złodziejska polityka fiskalna były mu całkowicie obce. Później spytał o nie Kevina, ale po trzecim zdaniu wyjaśnień pełnych jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanych terminów dał sobie spokój, uznając, że z tej całej ekonomii wystarczy mu umiejętność rozpoznania nominału banknotu po dotyku oraz czujność, czy to aby nie fałszywka. Meg zresztą nie puszczała go za ladę, żeby nie wystawiać uczciwości klientów na zbędną pokusę. Sprawiła mu też dowcipną w swoim mniemaniu przypinkę: _ślepy, ale nie głupi_ , co według niej było znacznie lepsze niż _w czym mogę pomóc?_

Meg uważała, że pomaganie było przereklamowane i zabijało ducha amerykańskiej przedsiębiorczości oraz było ukrytą jak żyletka w cukierkach formą dręczenia ludzi, którzy przecież w większości sami sobie mogli poradzić, zwłaszcza z tak prostymi rzeczami, jak zakupy w sklepie samoobsługowym.

\- Nie zamierzam nikogo niańczyć! - powtarzała oschle. - To nie wielki zderzacz hadronów do szukania bozonu Higgsa, tylko mały sklep z czterema regałami na krzyż i średnio rozwinięty szympans potrafiłby znaleźć tu mrożone tacos, sos barbecue i pudełko hersheyów. I ty też nie jesteś po to, żeby latać za klientami. Nie pozwól im zawracać sobie tyłka pytaniami: a gdzie macie baterie i czy ta musztarda jest lepsza niż tamta. - Przykazała. - Masz własne obowiązki.

Miał - ustawiał towar na półkach, przyjmował paczki od stałych dostawców, metkował, mył podłogę, przebierał warzywa i owoce, bezbłędnie węchem rozpoznając co zaczęło gnić czy pleśnieć i wykonywał wszelkie inne czynności zlecane na bieżąco, do których wzrok nie był potrzebny. Meg wkrótce się przekonała, że jest solidny, uważny i brak widzenia w wielu przypadkach doskonale zastępuje węchem, dotykiem i słuchem.

Z początku myślała, że po prostu spełnia dobry uczynek zatrudniając biednego kalekę (a spełnianie dobrych uczynków nie leżało w repertuarze jej zwykłych zachowań), ale po kilkunastu dniach nie mogła się już obejść bez jego pomocy, dzięki której zyskała więcej czasu na przeglądanie kolorowych pism i gapienie się w mały telewizorek, podczas gdy Cas krzątał się między zapleczem a sklepem, tylko od czasu do czasu dopytując, czy teraz rozpakowuje puszki z fasolką czy z zupą pomidorową. Zasadniczo nie stanowiło to wielkiej różnicy, ale fasolka stała półkę wyżej nad zupą i Cas nie chciał zmieniać tych zasad, choćby dlatego, że sam potem łatwo mógł wypełnić koszyk dla siebie, nie prosząc Meg o wskazówki i nie wracając do domu z fasolką zamiast zupy lub odwrotnie. Miejsce na wszystko i wszystko na miejscu - tej zasady się trzymał.

Jedynym problemem były nawracające i coraz częstsze zawroty głowy, przez które raz czy drugi omal nie upadł. Zataczał się czasem na regał i musiał przytrzymywać krawędzi półki. Czasem nie mógł skoordynować rąk, jakby działały na odwrót, mieszając lewą z prawą albo górę z dołem. Czasem też robiło mu się niedobrze i pomagało wtedy zaciśnięcie powiek i zatrzymanie się na chwilę w całkowitym bezruchu.

Kiedy wywrócił się na chodniku przed sklepem i obtłukł na tyle, żeby jednak pójść do Amy i poprosić o kilka plastrów i maść na siniaki - od słowa do słowa opowiedział jej o wszystkich objawach i Amy znów zaczęła się zastanawiać nad glejakiem. Wyciągnęła z szuflady małą latareczkę, kazała mu usiąść na obrotowym taborecie z jedną nogą osadzoną na talerzowatej podstawce i zaświeciła prosto w jedno a potem drugie oko. Może z Martinem coś pominęli? Może jakiś objaw, który da się dostrzec na dnie oka? Jaką zmianę?

Cas drgnął.

Amy też drgnęła, omal spadając ze swojego krzesła.

Zaświeciła ponownie.

Cas zamrugał.

\- Co robisz? - skrzywił się i odwrócił twarz w obronnym odruchu.

\- Świecę.

\- Robisz świecę? - Nie zrozumiał.

\- Świecę ci w oczy. - Amy popukała się palcem w czubek nosa, intensywnie myśląc. - Widziałeś coś?

\- Amy... - Cas pochylił się nieco i poinformował ją uprzejmie: - jestem ślepy. To znaczy, że _nic_ nie widzę.

\- Chyba jednak _coś_ widzisz - sprostowała. - Drgnąłeś, kiedy ci zaświeciłam lampką w oczy. Musiałeś coś zobaczyć.

\- Nic a nic - zaprzeczył z głębokim przekonaniem i pełną szczerością.

To było dziwne, pomyślała. Zareagował na światło. Ale twierdzi, że nic nie zobaczył. Wyparł ten fakt? Wyparł fakt, że coś dotarło do jego mózgu?

A może... Może... Amy wstała i przeszła się po gabinecie, próbując złapać jakąś myśl, jakiś pomysł, który kluł się niewyraźnie. Może widział coś też wcześniej? Kilka razy? Może częściej? Może... Amy chwyciła się za usta. Może podświadomość Casa zaczyna przepuszczać niektóre wrażenia, na przykład światło, wywołując mały zamęt w odbiorze rzeczywistości? Zawroty głowy? Mdłości? To objawy zaburzonej pracy błędnika. A błędnik...

Błędnik... Wysyła do móżdżku informacje o ruchach głowy i pozycji ciała względem otoczenia. Móżdżek odpowiada za koordynację ruchową. Co łączy wzrok i błędnik? Zmysł równowagi. Rozbieżność między informacjami z błędnika a informacjami narządu wzroku sprawia, że móżdżek nie jest w stanie poprawnie określić położenia ciała w przestrzeni i określić kierunków ruchu.

\- Karuzela! - wykrzyknęła, śmiejąc się głośno. - Karuzela!

\- Ja może przyjdę później... - Cas zaczął się zbierać. - Nie będę ci przeszkadzać teraz...

\- Zostań! - Zmusiła go, żeby znów usiadł. - Słuchaj, czy ty byłeś kiedyś na karuzeli? W wesołym miasteczku?

\- Nie. - Kolejna rzecz, której nie znał. Jedna z wielu, o których nikt mu nigdy nie opowiedział.

\- Uhm... Okay... Jak ci wytłumaczyć... - Zastanowiła się. - Kiedy człowiek się kręci wokół własnej osi, o tak... - Pchnęła go za ramiona i taboret poruszył się ze zgrzytem podrdzewiałego mechanizmu. - Po chwili błędnik nie nadąża z przetwarzaniem informacji i kiedy stajesz, to się przewracasz. Kręci ci się w głowie, czasem aż do wymiotów. Niektórzy ludzie nie mogą jeździć na karuzeli, inni nie mogą jeździć samochodem z tego powodu.

\- Bo się przewracają? - spytał. - I wymiotują?

\- W różnym stopniu, tak. Czasem jest to bardzo lekki objaw, czasem bardzo uciążliwy.

\- Ale ja się nie kręcę w ten sposób. I nie mam _karuzeli_. - _Cokolwiek to jest_ , pomyślał.

\- Ale widzisz! - Amy podskoczyła podekscytowana. - A przynajmniej zaczynasz widzieć!

\- Co? - Cas podniósł brwi tak wysoko, że zniknęły pod grzywką. - Amy, ja nie widzę. Nie widzę, na pewno. Zauważyłbym! - Dodał z niezamierzoną dwuznacznością.

\- Moim zdaniem zaczynasz widzieć. - Amy opanowała emocje i chwyciła go za dłonie. - Wiesz jak oko widzi świat? Na odwrót! Odwrócony obraz przekazuje do mózgu i dopiero mózg go przekręca i dopasowuje do stanu faktycznego. Wszystkie małe dzieci po urodzeniu widzą świat do góry nogami i dopiero muszą się nauczyć widzieć go tak, jak należy. Rozumiesz? - spytała z uśmiechem.

Cas oblizał wargi. Powoli skinął.

\- Jesteś jak takie nowonarodzone dziecko. - Kontynuowała łagodnie. - Tak sądzę. Masz przebłyski, w których do mózgu dociera obraz z oka, odwrócony. Nie zauważasz tego, nie chcesz, blokujesz to w podświadomości, ale ten obraz mimo tej blokady dociera do mózgu i ponieważ jest odwrócony, tworzy sprzeczny sygnał z informacjami wysyłanymi przez błędnik. Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że czasem mylisz kierunki prawo lewo albo góra dół. To dlatego, że twój mózg nie wie, czy ma kierować się wskazaniami błędnika czy informacjami z oczu. Jeśli zamkniesz oczy, objawy ustępują, bo błędnik pracuje bez zarzutu. Ale kiedy masz otwarte oczy i masz ten _przebłysk_ , widzisz obraz odwrócony i wtedy...

\- ...się przewracam. - Dokończył. - I jest mi niedobrze. Jakbym się kręcił i kręcił i...

\- Zszedł z karuzeli. - Pokiwała głową bardziej do siebie, niż do niego.

Cas dłuższą chwilę przetrawiał usłyszane rewelacje.

\- Zaczynam... widzieć? - Chciał, żeby to potwierdziła. - Zaczynam? Moje oczy się naprawiły? Ty naprawiłaś moje oczy? Ale jak?

\- Myślę, że nigdy nie były zepsute. Myślę, że _zawsze_ mogłeś widzieć i, w pewnym sensie, _zawsze_ widziałeś.

Cas zamrugał. Zamknął powieki i otworzył. Zamknął. Przesunął dłonią przed twarzą. Poruszył palcami.

\- Nie widzę. - Poskarżył się z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem. - _Teraz_ nie widzę!

\- Może potrzebujesz trochę czasu? A może... Odpowiedniej motywacji? Odpowiedniego... obiektu. - Amy nagle olśniło i aż klepnęła się w uda. - Mam pomysł! Mam pomysł!

\- Co?

\- Niespodzianka! - wykrzyknęła, czując się jak dziecko w sklepie pełnym cukierków. Dawno nie czuła takiej ekscytacji i radości i satysfakcji z tego, że jest lekarzem. - Muszę wykonać jeden albo dwa telefony i coś sprawdzić. A potem zabiorę cię na wycieczkę! Może uda się już jutro!

Wiedziała, gdzie zabierze Casa! Wiedziała, co mu pokaże. Co może _chcieć_ zobaczyć! Co może przełamać, albo przynajmniej nieco nadkruszyć mur, który zbudował w swojej psychice.

Zabierze go do stadniny i pokaże mu konie.

 

 


	46. PODWÓJNE ZDJĘCIE

* * *

 

 

Cztery dni po odzyskaniu porwanego Casa i poskładaniu rannej Jody do kupy zadzwonił Martin, znajomy lekarz z kliniki w Crabtown i zaczął od przeproszenia Amy, że jeszcze nie przesłał jej nagrania wykonanej tomografii.

\- Słuchaj... - zająknął się, przekładając papiery na swoim biurku, a jego głos zniekształcał się kiedy słuchawka przytrzymywana ramieniem przesuwała się po jego żuchwie i mikrofon zbierał tarcie zarostu o plastik. - Ten twój znajomy... Przepraszam, nie wiem jak to się stało, ale kiedy przeglądałem ten plik jeszcze raz, okazało się, że doszło do jakiegoś uszkodzenia. Moi technicy nie potrafią tego wytłumaczyć...

\- Jakiego uszkodzenia? - Przerwała mu Amy, prosząc rozebranego do pasa pana Hilla o cierpliwość. - Coś nie tak z wynikami? Mówiłeś, że nie ma guza? - Myśl o nowotworze rosnącym w głowie Casa sprawiła, że żołądek podjechał jej do gardła. - Niczego nie przegapiłeś? Wtedy?

\- Nie, nie... - Zaprzeczył, żeby ją uspokoić, ale po chwili wróciła niepewność w jego głosie. - To nie to. To znaczy... Trudno mi teraz powiedzieć z całą pewnością... Bo...

\- Jeśli coś znalazłeś, to mów! - Zażądała. Wstała i podeszła do okna, wychodzącego na mur za kliniką. Nie wieszała żaluzji, ani rolet i nie malowała szyb, żeby zapewnić pacjentom dyskrecję, bo nikt tamtędy nie przechodził. A zawsze wpadało nieco więcej światła... Potarła czoło, zanim zdecydowała się kontynuować. - Glejak? Oponiak? Przerzuty?...

\- Amy... - Martin odchrząknął i oboje umilkli na dłuższą chwilę.

Amy czuła zimną strużkę potu cieknącą po plecach i przyklejającą cienką tkaninę fartucha do skóry. Cas nie zrobił nic złego. Nie zasłużył sobie na taki los. Czemu to wszystko spotyka akurat jego? Jest taki młody i tyle już przeżył. Tyle złych rzeczy go spotkało, tyle pecha. Jakby zbierał swoje i cudze nieszczęścia, jak zwód pioruny.

\- Powiedz, miejmy to za sobą. - Zebrała się w sobie, zrezygnowana.

\- Amy! Chodzi mi o to, że nie mogę teraz ani potwierdzić, ani wykluczyć wstępnego rozpoznania, bo plik jest uszkodzony. - Martin przerwał przewalanie papierów i skupił się na rozmowie. - Coś wcześniej było w tej lokalizacji, coś się nagrało. Mam nałożone dwa obrazy i trudno je odcyfrować... Nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe, ci durnie z IT mówią, że to jakaś nieswoista aberracja w zapisie.

\- Czyli co?

\- Czyli nie wiedzą. - Martin potarł powiekę. - My też czasem używamy skomplikowanych określeń, żeby ukryć swoją niewiedzę, no nie?

\- Musimy wykonać badanie ponownie? - spytała, tylko trochę uspokojona. Martin nie potwierdził guza, ale też nie mieli stuprocentowej pewności, że go nie ma. - Jeszcze raz przyjechać?

\- Byłoby dobrze... Jeśli chcesz mieć pewność. - Martin westchnął. - Ponieważ to błąd techniczny, nie zapłacicie drugi raz. Zrobimy to w ramach... reklamacji. - Uśmiechnął się. - A potem zabiorę cię na kawę. Jeśli pozwolisz... - Zarzucił haczyk i czekał, czy spławik drgnie.

\- Muszę to skonsultować z Casem, z moim pacjentem. - Amy już zaczęła szukać dogodnego terminu. - Badanie, nie kawę... - Sprecyzowała. - Co do kawy, zgoda. Chętnie.

\- Świetnie! - Ucieszył się. - Pewnie nic nie wyjdzie. Jestem przekonany. - Chciał zakończyć rozmowę pozytywnie. Wlać jej trochę otuchy, żeby się tak nie denerwowała, bo wyczuł w jej tonie niepokój większy niż zazwyczaj. - Mam podejrzenie, że któraś z pielęgniarek namówiła technika na nielegalne zbadanie pupila, chcąc oszczędzić na weterynarzu... - Pokiwał głową. - Nie robiłem szumu, bo kierownictwo by się wściekło, jak by doszli, kto korzysta po godzinach ze sprzętu i jeszcze przyprowadza psy do kliniki, zwolnienie got...

\- Psy? - Amy złapała to słowo, jak piłkę. - Czekaj... jak to psy? Czemu psy?

\- A! Bo nie mówiłem? - Martin roześmiał się, już w pełni ucieszony, że udało się odwrócić jej uwagę od glejaków i oponiaków. - No, więc plik zawiera jakby dwa nagrania, nałożone na siebie, wiesz... Nadpisane. Jakbyś zrobiła dwa razy zdjęcie na tej samej kliszy. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale widać tam jednocześnie strukturę czaszki ludzkiej i... sam nie wiem. Nie jestem wterynarzem, ale na moje oko to coś jak owczarek niemiecki... Albo... inny, duży pies. - Martin pstryknął długopisem, zastanawiając się, czy to wystarczająco ciekawe czy zbyt dziwaczne, żeby opowiadać Amy i czy nie pomyśli sobie o nim czegoś, co obniżyłoby jego szanse w jej oczach.

Może powinien sprawdzić lepiej, czy to był owczarek, czy raczej dog. Albo mastiff. Zresztą, nie bardzo miał pojęcie o psach. Może to w ogóle nie był pies. Może coś innego. Wielki stary republikanin, o. Na przykład.

\- Mastiff? - powtórzyła łagodnie Amy. - Mastiff?

\- Nie jestem pewien... - Teraz pożałował, że jej o tym powiedział. Pewnie uznała, że się zgrywa, albo jest jednym z tym świrów, którzy widzą Jezusa na toście.

\- Martin? Możesz mi jednak przesłać ten plik? Możesz skorzystać z WeTransfer? Teraz? - Ponagliła.

Zgodził się i po wymianie krótkich uprzejmości i ponownej obietnicy Amy, że wybierze się z nim na kawę, jak tylko zdoła dotrzeć do Crabtown, przesłał plik.

Amy wypisała panu Hillowi receptę na maść łagodzącą świąd wywołany półpaścem i zabrała się za oglądanie nagrania MRI. Kiedy tylko Martin wspomniał o psach wiedziała, co się nagrało. Cas powiedział, że on się nie zmienia w wilka. Jest jednocześnie wilkiem i człowiekiem, a Amy po prostu w pewnej chwili zdołała dostrzec jego drugą, zwierzęcą postać.

To musi tak właśnie działać, pomyślała, czując jak lęk ustępuje ekscytacji. Podczas badania zarówno ona jak i Martin widzieli tylko ludzką postać, tylko ludzką fizjologię, bo tego się właśnie spodziewali. To odfiltrowały ich umysły w zalewie informacji. Ale głupia, nierozumiejąca niczego maszyna nie posiada żadnych filtrów, oddzielających to co naturalne od tego, co... dziwne. Stąd ta aberracja. Tomograf zrobił zdjęcia czaszki i mózgu Castiela jednocześnie w obu postaciach: wilczej i ludzkiej.

Amy zatrzymała jedną z klatek i przyjrzała się nakładającym się liniom i cieniom. Oto prawdziwy, pełny obraz. To nie błąd. Nie aberracja, to właśnie jest Cas.

Jest jednocześnie wilkiem i człowiekiem.

 

 

 


	47. CIASTCZKA I MARCHEWKI

Amy zabrała Casa na wycieczkę a Frank wpadł do Jody dotrzymać jej towarzystwa i podjeść ciasteczek, które Cas produkował ostatnio całymi tuzinami. Dobrze mu szło, miał dryg. Ellen pokazała mu ogólną zasadę, a on sam zaczął kombinować z dodatkami: bakaliami, czekoladą, kandyzowanymi owocami, lukrem lub marmoladą. Pakował je w celofanowe torebki, obwiązywał wstążeczkami i rozdawał przyjaciołom (zaczął od Amy, Ellen, Jo, Sammy'ego, Franka, Benny'ego a potem częstował kogo popadnie), a ostatnio zaczął też wstawiać je do sklepu Meg, która sprzedawała je po osiem dolarów za sześć sztuk, z czego połowę dostawał Cas. Do ręki.

Frank wszedł do kuchni, przyjrzał się dwóm blachom stygnących słodyczy na blacie i wybrał sobie ładną, dobrze wyrosłą sztukę.

\- Zostaw! To zamówienie dla Meg. - Jody pacnęła go i pokazała pękaty słój. - Z tych bierz. To wczorajsze.

\- Fiu, fiu... mały zaczął robić biznes. - Pokręcił głową i wytarł palce z cukru pudru. - Może za rok, dwa zobaczymy, jak prowadzi jedną z tych modnych cukierni w Billings? Taką, w której kawa i ciastko kosztują tyle, co cztery obiady u Benny'ego...

\- Jak będzie w takim tempie wydawać, co zarabia, to nie dorobi się niczego. - Jody przewróciła oczami, próbując być trochę zgryźliwa, ale zaraz wyciągnęła z szafeczki flakonik i psiknęła w stronę Franka. - Dał mi to w prezencie. Kupił za wszystko co dostał za pierwszą sprzedaną partię. Nic sobie nie zostawił, ani centa.

\- Jaśmin? - Niuchnął Frank z miejsca na koszuli, gdzie osiadła aromatyczna mgiełka. - Na tobie pachną lepiej... - Zbliżył się i dał jej całusa. Jody zarumieniła się i pozwoliła mu wziąć jeszcze jedno ciastko, a nawet zaproponowała kawę.

\- Ja zrobię. Siadaj. - Odgonił ją, bo wciąż chodziła z temblakiem. - Odpoczywaj. A gdzie się podziała nasza panieneczka?

Jody skarciła go wzrokiem.

\- Nie mów tak o nim!

\- Czemu? - Zdziwił się przesadnie Frank z wyrazem absolutnej niewinności. - Przecież to nie złośliwie. Śliczny jest jak młoda Elizabeth Taylor.

\- Frank!

\- Żebyś widziała, jak ten Winchester na niego patrzy! - Frank wygrzebał ze słoja od razu trzy herbatniczki.

\- I na patrzeniu nich się skończy! - Jody podsunęła kubek pod kraniku ekspresu, czekając aż się napełni. - Lepiej dla nich obu, żeby się przy nim nie kręcił...

\- Przecież uratował chłopaka. - Frank otworzył lodówkę i poszperał po półmiskach, szczodrze dostarczanych z rancza przez Ellen. Nóżki? Udko? Zimny stek? A może kotlet wieprzowy? Trudny wybór...

\- Wciąć jestem zła, że chciał tam wrócić. - Wyrzuciła z siebie Jody znienacka. - Po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobił! Co się tam stało! A tu miał źle? Zła byłam dla niego? Wszystko dostał. Ma spokój, nikt mu złego słowa nie powiedział. Palcem go nie tknął... - Przerwała, wyjęła kubek, posłodziła i dolała mleka. - A wystarczyło, że tamten się pokazał i ten już poleciał...

\- Niepotrzebnie ci opowiedziałem! - Frank zdecydował się na udko, wgryzł się łakomie i odpowiedział z pełnymi ustami. - Zrozum, to nie przeciwko tobie. On nie chciał odejść od ciebie. Nie był niewdzięczny za to, co dla niego zrobiłaś. - Odwrócił się do niej, oparł o drzwi lodówki. - Kupił ci najdroższe perfumy, na jakie go było stać! - Mrugnął do niej. - Uważaj, będą latać za tobą wszystkie koty w rui. - Zażartował, żeby ją rozchmurzyć. - A ze mnie też niezły kocur!

\- Martwię się o niego!

\- Sama mi kazałaś zaufać temu Winchesterowi! Wy baby same nie wiecie, czego chcecie. Raz tak, raz inaczej. Jak wiatr zawieje! - mruknął. - Panieneczka też: najpierw zabierz go! Ratuj!, a za miesiąc klęka i prosi, żeby wrócić...

\- Klęka? - Jody podniosła brwi.

Frank przygryzł wargę. Akurat ten szczegół zataił. Jody wystarczająco się zdenerwowała na wieść, że Cas chciał wrócić z Deanem w dolinę. O smyczy też jej nie opowiadał. Jody pewnie chciałaby dla chłopca kogoś porządnego. Łagodniejszego niż ten Winchester. Kogoś, kto przyniesie kwiatki, pudełko czekoladek i bilety do kina na modną komedię. I będzie się zachowywać _grzecznie_.

\- Klęknął? Prosił... _klęcząc_? - Odstawiła kubek z hukiem i pomaszerowała do szafki z bronią służbową.

\- Jody! Jody! Czekaj... - Złapał ją za rękaw. - Czekaj, głupia babo... Zostaw. Zostaw ich. Niech sobie sami to załatwią, między sobą. Zostaw. - Pogłaskał ją niezdarnie w ramię na temblaku. Zajrzał w oczy. - Mówiłem ci, w lesie... Pamiętasz? Lepiej się nie wtrącać w takie sprawy.

\- I co? Mam spokojnie patrzeć, jak Cas tam wróci i znów będzie chodził niebieski od tych _dowodów miłości_? - Sapnęła ze złością. Z zawodem. - Myślałam, że ma więcej rozumu. Że się czegoś nauczył! Sam powiedział, że Dean go okłamał! Że go oszukał! Że zapłacił jego bratu, żeby nie zabierał Casa. Zapłacił za niego!... - Oburzyła się.

\- Rozum jest tu. - Stuknął palcem w jej czoło. - A on ma go tu... - Dotknął jej mostka, wysoko, między piersiami, i oświadczył łagodnie. - Na _to_ nic nie poradzisz.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Pokręciła głową. - Nie zgadzam się. To jakieś szaleństwo. Porwał go, więził, bił, robił bóg wie co, a ten chciał wracać. Pomówię z nim... _Ty_ z nim pomów! Jesteś mężczyzną, może znajdziecie wspólny język? Może lepiej mu wytłumaczysz?

\- A co ja mam mu tłumaczyć? - Frank wzruszył ramionami. - Albo się jakoś dotrą, albo nie. Młodzi są. Mają czas.

Jody przemyślała sobie tą kwestię i nagle się uśmiechnęła.

\- Jakby mieli się zejść, to by go wziął _wtedy_ ze sobą, no nie? Winchester powiedział, że jak Cas raz odejdzie, to nie ma powrotu. Dlatego go nie wziął? Dlatego! No przecież, że dlatego. Co ja się martwię. A jemu wywietrzeje. Przejdzie... - Machnęła ręką. - Co z oczu, to z serca. Piwo! Napijmy się piwa...

\- Przyniosę. - Zaoferował.

\- I wiesz, co? Obejrzyjmy wreszcie tego _Ojca chrzestnego_. Skoro już tak zachwalałeś... 

\- Dobry wybór. - Zgodził się Frank. Otworzył butelki, wyjął więcej ciasteczek i rozsiadł się obok Jody na kanapie.

Może jak Jody wreszcie obejrzy ten film, zacznie rozumieć, co to znaczy rodzina. Nie wspólne nazwisko. Wspólna krew. _Rodzina_. Kim dla tej zbieraniny wilków jest Dean. Kim dla Deana jest ta niebieskooka panieneczka. Owszem, Frank wybiłby te wilki do nogi. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Jeszcze miesiąc. Ale teraz, kiedy się trochę lepiej na nich poznał... Kiedy zobaczył tego Winchestera w akcji... Kiedy zobaczył, jak broni swoich... Jak broni tej swojej panieneczki... Jak mężczyzna. Wybił obcych bez litości, bez zastanowienia. Bez wahania i bez skrupułów. Bo zagrozili _rodzinie_. Bo skrzywdzili Casa. Cas mógł sobie myśleć, że Dean nie przyjął tej smyczy, ale Frank uważał, że on nigdy naprawdę nie dał jej sobie odebrać. Tylko poluzował. I wciąż ma na niego oko.

Wciąż ma. Więc Jody się łudzi, bo w tym przypadku ani z oczu, ani z serca.

 

* * *

 

Właścicielka stadniny, żwawa siwowłosa ranczerka, podprowadziła Casa do najspokojniejszej klaczki na padoku. Poinstruowała łagodnie, co Cas ma zrobić, żeby klaczka się nie przestraszyła, bo konie to zwierzęta płochliwe. Cas dał się dokładnie obwąchać, starając się jak najbardziej wytłumić swoją drugą, wilczą postać. Klaczka najpierw tańczyła trochę, kaprysiła, ale dość szybko dała się przekupić marchewkami i jabłkami i wkrótce jadła mu z ręki, dając się głaskać i poklepywać.

Amy przyglądała się z bliska, jak chłopak reaguje, jak nasłuchuje i...

...wodzi oczami.

Wodzi oczami za klaczą.

Kiedy zapytała, czy widzi - zaprzeczył. Ale dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że wodził oczami i wyciągał dłoń dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał ją dotknąć. Mrużył oczy, marszczył brwi i wyglądał jakby widział. Jakby naprawdę _widział_.

Coś. Może nic wyraźnego. Może zaledwie plamy. Zblakłe barwy. Wrażenie światła i ruchu...

Może.

Nie było to takie olśnienie, na jakie po cichu liczyła, ale czuła, że mają szansę. Że to dobry kierunek. Że Cas w końcu otworzy oczy na coś, co ZAPRAGNIE zobaczyć tak bardzo, że wszelkie emocjonalne blokady nie zdołają tego zatrzymać.

I była ciekawa, co to będzie.

 


	48. WOLNOŚĆ OMEGI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem troszkę przeziębiona, więc mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie jeśli tekst zawiera jakieś dramatyczne literówki czy babole. Bądźcie proszę wyrozumiali... :)

* * *

 

Jody nie byłaby sobą: kobietą i szeryfem, gdyby nie pofolgowała swojej ciekawości i nie zapytała wprost, czemu Cas chciał wrócić do Winchestera. Cas wciąż był rozemocjonowany wizytą w stadninie i obietnicą Amy, że jeszcze tam wrócą. Wciąż o tym opowiadał, milion razy opisując gęstość grzywy klaczki, ciepło jej karku, zapach sierści, jak parskała, jak delikatnie ściągała mięsistymi wargami marchewki i jabłka z jego dłoni... Nie gryzła! Ani razu nie ugryzła, a ma taki wielki pysk! - zauważał, zmuszając Jody i Franka i wszystkich, którzy mieli pecha akurat się napatoczyć, do wyrażania ochów i achów nad klaczką.

Jody wykorzystała falę tego ożywienia i gadulstwa do zbadania, co się zmieniło w relacjach Casa i Winchestera. Co się wydarzyło w górach, że chciał wrócić na ranczo. Że _prosił_.

\- Przyszedł po mnie. - Cas zaczerwienił się i wsadził palec między zęby. Zmarszczył brwi, nagle zdenerwowany. - Obiecał, że nigdy nie pozwoli mi się zgubić. Że nikt mnie nie zabierze. Myślałem, że kłamał. Że tylko tak gadał. Ale przyszedł i mnie uratował. Wiesz, co oni chcieli mi zrobić? Było ich czterech i Zachariasz im pozwolił mnie wziąć. - Cas aż się zatrząsł i zakołysał, łapiąc za brzuch na wspomnienie. Jody pożałowała, że wywołała ten temat. Usiadła zaraz obok i objęła go.

\- Już, już... - Poklepała uspokajająco. - Minęło... minęło...

\- Odszedłem, Jody... - powiedział szeptem, wciśnięty nosem w jej szyję, dając się kołysać jak dziecko. - Nie musiał mnie ratować. Nie musiał. Alfa troszczy się tylko o swoich, tylko o swoją watahę. Jak nie jesteś w watasze, to nic nie zrobi dla ciebie. Takie są zasady. Nic nie zrobi dla obcych wilków jak nie chce. I jak ja uciekłem z tobą i Amy, jak mnie zabrałyście, to ja już przestałem być z watahy, wiesz? - Wytłumaczył jej, bo wiedział, że ludzie nie znają zwyczajów wilków. - Alfy bardzo mało się troszczą o omegi, bo omegi są nic nie warte dla watahy, ale póki obiecujesz alfie posłuszeństwo i się bardzo starasz i jesteś bardzo grzeczny, bardzo-bardzo grzeczny, to alfa się omegą opiekuje. Albo jak alfa lubi omegę. Moja babcia Anna mnie lubiła i była alfą i póki żyła to się mną opiekowała. I nie pozwalała Urielowi nie dawać mi jedzenia i mnie bić. Była dla mnie bardzo dobra. - Wspomniał. - Bardzo dobra. Ja jej pomagałem, bo była już stara i miała lumbago i często chorowała, ale inne wilki wciąż jej słuchały i póki ona żyła, to mnie traktowali lepiej. Wiesz, Jody... Strasznie ciężko być omegą. - Westchnął odsuwając się. Przetarł usta i podniósł się. Podszedł do stołu i zaczął pakować ciasteczka w celofanowe torebki, do każdej odliczając osiem sztuk a potem wiążąc tasiemkę w małą kokardkę. - Nikt nie szanuje omeg, nigdy. Bo omegi są słabe i nie potrafią się bronić. I łatwo można je pobić. I zrobić z nimi, co się chce. - Podniósł głos z gniewem a zgnieciony celofan zaszeleścił nieprzyjemnie. - Wygonić! Sprzedać! Nie dać jedzenia! - Krzyknął, zaciskając pięści. - I dotykać! Nawet jak omega nie chce! Ja nie chciałem! Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie dotykał!

Jody siedziała na kanapie zupełnie zdrętwiała. Widziała ofiary przemocy, gwałtów, pobić, miała szkolenia, jak się zachowywać, jak pomagać, jak o tym rozmawiać, jak odbierać zeznania, żeby nie zwiększać traumy i żeby nie pominąć niczego, co potem mogłoby się przydać w sądzie, żeby doprowadzić bandytę do skazania. Ale zdążyła już się zżyć z tym chłopcem, zaprzyjaźnić, polubić go jak kogoś z rodziny i teraz nie wysłuchiwała faktów, które mogłaby umieścić w protokole, ale pełnych emocji zwierzeń kogoś bliskiego.

Cas nie żądał od niej pomocy prawnej, nie zgłaszał przestępstwa. Jody nie miała wdrożyć procedur, uruchamiać całej tej prawnej machiny, która sprawiała, że świat wydawał się nieco bardziej uporządkowany, nieco bardziej sprawiedliwy. Jody nie lubiła bezradności i może dlatego włożyła mundur, bo nie chciała godzić się na to, żeby złych ludzi omijały konsekwencje. Nie chciała stać z boku, gdy dzieje się coś złego. Nie tylko wśród wilków były osoby, które nie mogły się same obronić, wśród ludzi też. Może nawet wśród ludzi było ich więcej. I Jody już dawno temu postanowiła, tak dawno, że nie pamiętała kiedy, że ona będzie właśnie takim kimś, kto pilnuje, żeby słabsi nie padali ofiarą silniejszych. I żeby przestępstwa nie uchodziły nikomu na sucho.

Jeśli mogła użyć analogii do świata, o którym opowiadał jej Cas, to wybrała dla siebie zawód alfy, który troszczy się o wszystkie omegi.

Byłoby jej łatwiej, gdyby mogła ich wszystkich aresztować, wszystkich, którzy go skrzywdzili. Ale słuchając teraz tego chłopca zrozumiała, że wymierzanie sprawiedliwości to jedno, a niesienie pociechy to całkiem coś innego.

\- Dlaczego się taki urodziłem? - Odwrócił się do Jody, szukając w niej odpowiedzi. - Czemu nie mogłem być betą? Czemu nie urosłem większy? Żebym mógł się obronić? Czemu nie jestem taki mądry jak Gabriel, z którym wszyscy się liczyli, chociaż nie był silny? Czasem jestem zły na Pierwszego Wilka, że zrobił takiego potworka jak ja! Że pozwolił mi się urodzić! Po co?! Jody? Po co?... Żeby inni mogli mnie bić? I głodzić? I dotykać, kiedy tylko chcą? Co? Jody? - pytał, nie słuchając jej tłumaczeń, że nie jest żadnym potworkiem i że to minęło, że nikt nie będzie już go głodzić i dotykać, jeśli tego nie będzie sam chciał. - Nie, Jody. Zawsze będę omegą. Zawsze! To się nigdy nie zmieni - powiedział zrezygnowany. - Dlatego chciałem wrócić do alfy Deana. On mnie obronił. Zabił złe wilki, które chciały mnie zgwałcić i zabić. Obiecał mi kiedyś, że nigdy mnie nie zostawi i zawsze mnie obroni i dotrzymał słowa. Myślałem, że to kłamczuch i oszust, ale tego słowa dotrzymał. Przyszedł i mnie uratował, chociaż nie musiał. Jody, nie musiał, ale mnie uratował. I ja myślałem, że mnie weźmie z powrotem. Chciałem, żeby mnie wziął. Z nim byłbym bezpieczny. Obiecał mi, że mnie obroni i dotrzymał słowa. - Zamilkł na długą chwilę i znów zabrał się do pakowania ciasteczek. I kiedy Jody myślała, że już nic więcej nie doda, nagle zauważył, cicho i smutno - nie wziął mnie. Już mnie nie chce.

Odłożył niedokończoną paczkę, z niezawiązaną wstążeczką i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi i Jody zrozumiała, że chciał pobyć sam.

Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto ma złamane serce.

 

* * *

 

Od tamtej rozmowy z Jody minęło trochę czasu. Ciasteczkowy interes się powolutku rozkręcał, praca u Meg przyniosła efekt w postaci pierwszej pensji i Cas siedział teraz z Deanem Winchesterem u Benny'ego, dojadając hamburgera, w swoim przekrzywionym krawacie i starał się zachowywać jak poważny człowiek. Nie jak omega. Czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy, że mógł zapłacić za swoje jedzenie i jeszcze zaprosić alfę. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby tego dokonać: zarobił pieniądze, zaprosił alfę i kupił im obu jedzenie. U Benny'ego! Prawdziwa restauracja, na mieście. Jak w książkach!

Pławił się w błogostanie.

Może Dean nie chciał go zabrać, nie chciał wziąć smyczy i nie pozwolił omedze zająć _jego miejsca_ , miejsca _przy nodze_ (i omega wiedział, że to dlatego, że to już nie było jego miejsce, nie po odejściu z watahy), ale zgodził się na spotkanie, siedział teraz naprzeciwko i rozmawiał prawie jak równy z równym. Benny ich obsługiwał, przynosił im talerze i zapalił świeczkę, co było miłe z jego strony, chyba... Omega zgadywał, że to było miłe, bo w powieściach eleganckie kolacje zawsze odbywały się przy świecach, więc Cas naprawdę doceniał, że Benny postarał się, żeby było elegancko i szykownie. Chociaż lepiej, że Dean zgasił świeczkę, bo ten dym trochę śmierdział zjełczałym tłuszczem i pleśnią i zagłuszał pyszny aromat jedzenia... Casowi nie robiło różnicy, czy świeczka się pali, czy nie - samo to, że była podnosiło rangę spotkania. Elegancko i szykownie - pomyślał po raz któryś z zadowoleniem, poprawił krawat i wytarł usta z keczupu. Ręką, bo Benny uważał serwetniki i w ogóle papierowe serwetki za rozpustę i babskie fanaberie.

A to nie była _taka_ restauracja - powiadał Benny, nie wiadomo dokładnie co mając na myśli. Nie-babska? Cas nie rozumiał, czemu Benny nie chciał prowadzić _babskiej_ restauracji, ale może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach klientami byli kierowcy ciężarówek przejeżdżający tędy do tartaku ~~Johnsona~~ Winchestera lub jadący dalej do większych miast. To nie byli wymagający klienci, a miejscowym nie przeszkadzał brak serwetek. Nauczyli się przynosić własne chusteczki. Benny po prostu nie zetknął się nigdy z rynkową potrzebą wprowadzenia ulepszeń i miał przekonanie, że prowadzi knajpę najlepiej jak potrafi i z pełnym sukcesem.

\- Muszę siusiu - poinformował nagle omega, wywołując u Deana parsknięcie śmiechu. - Zaraz przyjdę.

\- Nie zgub się po drodze. - Zażartował Dean, odprowadzając go wzrokiem.

Cała ta kolacja była niezwykle śmieszna. Chociaż nie był pewien, czemu właściwie Cas go zaprosił. Pochwalił się, że ma dwadzieścia dolarów w portfeliku i oświadczył, że nie chce funduszu powierniczego, bo sam na siebie zarabia, co Dean skwitował uprzejmie, że to bardzo ładnie i że bardzo się cieszy. Na temat funduszu nie zamierzał wchodzić w żadne dyskusje. Omega nie był partnerem do omawiania spraw finansowych, a skoro Dean podjął decyzję, żeby mu ten fundusz założyć, to nie było opcji, żeby teraz ją cofał. Nie zamierzał i nie chciał, koniec kropka.

Zresztą, mały chyba w ogóle nie rozumiał takich pojęć - jego zakres wiedzy o pieniądzach kończył się chyba na tych stu dwudziestu dolarach dwutygodniówki, które zarabiał u Meg przez cztery godziny dziennie, pięć razy w tygodniu. Kutwa z tej Meg, ale sama pewnie nie wyciągała wiele więcej z obrotów. Gdyby nie cotygodniowe, ogromne zakupy robione przez Ellen dla dwudziestu osób, miałaby kłopot z utrzymaniem sklepu. Dean wiedział, że po kupnie tartaku pół miasteczka właściwie siedzi w kieszeni nie komu innemu a właśnie jemu. Bardzo dobrze.

Każdy alfa pragnął powiększać terytorium wpływu a on lepiej niż inne, bardziej tradycyjne wilki rozumiał, że pieniądze to władza. Nie miał przerostu ambicji, nie chciał być... politykiem, ani gwiazdą rocka, ani nikim takim - kto ciągnąłby za sobą tłumy i karmił własne ego uwielbieniem innych. W głębi serca był zwykłym facetem, marzącym o rodzinie. Ale chciał tej rodzinie zapewnić dostatek, bezpieczeństwo i komfort, jakich nie zaznali on i Sammy.

Kiedy zostali sierotami mieli tak mało, prawie tak mało jak omega teraz. Kilka dolarów, ciuchy na grzbiecie i Impalę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na to wspomnienie i nagle wzruszył. Głupek z tego omegi... Dean zrozumiał, po co go zaprosił. Pokazać mu ten swój mały skarb. Te dwadzieścia dolarów. Dean miał teraz więcej w drobnych pogubionych między poduchami kanapy, ale kiedy przypomniał sobie siebie sprzed lat, kiedy oglądał każdego dolara, zanim wydał go na jedzenie czy leki dla Sammy'ego - zrozumiał dumę, jaką czuł omega, pokazując mu ten swój przetarty, taniutki portfelik _pełen własnych pieniędzy_.

Zadzwonił do Kevina i kazał mu co piątek zamawiać u Casa dwa tuziny ciasteczek, po czterdzieści dolarów za tuzin. Kevin zaczął marudzić, że drogo, ale Dean uciął, że ma to zrobić i się rozłączył.

I rozejrzał się, czemu omega tyle marudzi w tej łazience.

Wstał.

Przeszedł przez całą, pustą salę w której posadził ich Benny, minął bar i skręcił do nieoświetlonego korytarzyka z wąskimi drzwiami. Pchnął je. Stawiały pewien opór, jakby ktoś je blokował, ale ustąpiły pod jego ramieniem.

Cas stał przy umywalce, z głową wciągniętą w ramiona, wyraźnie wystraszony. Znajomy metaliczno-kwaskowy posmak uszczypał Deana w język. Yup, wystraszony jak cholera. Jak tylko wyczuł Deana i usłyszał otwierane drzwi dwoma susami minął faceta zastawiającego mu drogę i kicnął za plecy alfy z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi. Aż Dean się uśmiechnął.

\- Umyłeś ręce? - spytał dla porządku, przyglądając się facetowi w przepoconym podkoszulku i wytartych dżinsach. Cas pisnął, że tak. - To szoruj do stolika. A po drodze weź mi jeszcze piwo i colę dla siebie.

Poczekał, aż chłopak się oddali, całkiem zwinnie jak na ślepca.

\- Bez urazy! - Facet podniósł dłonie i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Miał szorstki zarost, cuchnął tytoniem i bez wątpienia był wilkiem. Wśród kierowców ciężarówek zdarzało się całkiem sporo wilków. To był dobry zawód dla kogoś takiego. Zwłaszcza dla tych samotnych, nie należących do żadnej watahy. - Nie wiedziałem, że ta laleczka ma pana.

\- No, to teraz wiesz.

\- Nic się nie stało. - Zastrzegł facet uroczyście i poważnie. - Nawet go nie dotknąłem. Tylko sobie pogadaliśmy. Chciałem mu postawić piwo, ale wszedłeś i...

Najwyraźniej nie chciał zadzierać z alfą, od którego promieniował autorytet przewodnika dużej watahy. Wilki miały swoje instynkty, wiedziały, z kim można zadrzeć, z kim nie. A może go poznał? Może widział go w tartaku? Deana to nie interesowało. Po prostu podniósł palec, wycelował w pierś tego chłystka i powiedział spokojnie:

\- Trzymaj się z daleka. Zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak. Przepraszam. - Facet przybrał nagle bardziej uległą postawę i ton.

Dean popatrzył jeszcze chwilkę i zawrócił na pięcie.

Cholerny omega! Przyciąga do siebie jak miód pszczoły! Nie można go na chwilę spuścić z oczu, żeby się ktoś nie przyczepił!

Sam Dean nie do końca rozumiał jego fenomen. Może to te oczy? Wielkie, niebieskie i niewinne? Może to jak kładł palec na ustach... Aż się chciało zamienić palec na coś innego... Ech. Może coś w jego zapachu? Zresztą, warknął do siebie, wszystko jedno co to było, przyciągał i już. Bez ochronnego zapachu alfy na sobie dawał sygnał innym wilkom, że mogą go sobie wziąć, jeśli chcą.

I tak się właśnie kończy wolność, która mu się zamarzyła. Że nawet nie może iść się wyszczać, żeby ktoś nie chciał go pokryć w kiblu.

Dean nagle zrobił się zły i ledwo powstrzymał się, żeby nie przełożyć omegi przez kolano, wlać paru klapsów, wsadzić do wozu i zabrać do domu. Wybić mu to całe zarabianie pieniędzy, pałętanie się wśród _ludzi_ i udawanie, że może sobie sam poradzić i zadbać o siebie.

\- Poskarżyłem Benny'emu i Benny powiedział, żebym już nie chodził do tej łazienki! - oznajmił Cas, jak tylko Dean podszedł do stolika. Stres minął i omega uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony. - Teraz jak będę potrzebował to mogę chodzić do łazienki dla personelu! Na zapleczu! Tam jest Benny i on mnie przypilnuje, żeby nikt mnie nie zaczepiał! Dobrze załatwiłem? - spytał, oczekując pochwały.

 _\- UGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!_ Świetnie - warknął Dean i wychylił cały kufel na raz.

 

 

 

 


	49. NIEBIESKIE I ZIELONE

Był ciepły, wczesny wieczór. Na gankach mijanych domów zaczęły świecić żarówki. Omega szedł koło alfy, który postanowił go odprowadzić pod samo biuro szeryfa, i opowiadał coś o jakimś koniu. Dean puszczał jego opowieść jednym uchem a wypuszczał drugim, wciąż pobudzony zdarzeniem w łazience. Coraz bardziej się martwił a wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu kolejne obrazy niebezpieczeństw czyhających na malca: kierowców porywających go na parking, zaczepiających w sklepie, w barze, śledzących w drodze do domu... Doskonale wiedział, do czego zdolny jest taki samotny, napalony długą abstynencją wilk w drodze, widzący bezbronną, słodką zdobycz, którą wystarczy sobie wziąć.

Sam sobie przecież wziął omegę.

Dziś niechętnie wspominał tamte wydarzenia, w lesie, z ich pierwszego razu. Gdyby nie to, że alfom z trudem przechodzi przez gardło przyznawanie się do błędów (alfy z założenia nie popełniają błędów, alfy testują nowe rozwiązania), przeprosiłby omegę. Może nie przeprosił-przeprosił, w sensie, że żałuje i w ogóle... Bo nie _żałował_. W sumie. Ale gdyby miał to zrobić jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz zabrać omegę i przywłaszczyć... Oczywiście, że by zabrał!, tu nie było nad czym się zastanawiać, ale może byłby troszeczkę... odrobinkę... Jakby to ująć? Delikatniejszy.

Spojrzał na malca, gestykulującego zamaszyście i uśmiechniętego szeroko. Pachniał tak, jak wtedy pod drzewem, kiedy Dean pozwolił mu odejść. _Euforycznie_. Buzia mu się nie zamykała, przeskakiwał z tematu na temat, o wycieczce do stadniny, o ciasteczkach, o pracy u Meg, książkach, które Sammy ściągał mu do słuchania, Belli (o której wyrażał się z melancholią, ale i z ogromną sympatią), nowych rzeczach, których się nauczył ostatnio...

\- Jody pokazała mi jak się bronić przed złymi ludźmi! - Przypomniał sobie nagle. - Pokazać ci?

Dean się roześmiał.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? - Omega zatrzymał się i zmarszczył brwi. - Jody jest z policji i uczy mnie samoobrony!

\- Przed tym gnojkiem w łazience jakoś się nie obroniłeś... - Alfa nie mógł odpuścić okazji, żeby mu trochę dokuczyć. Omega machnął ręką.

\- Właśnie miałem! Właśnie miałem mu pokazać! - wykrzyknął, niekoniecznie zgodnie z prawdą, bo bardzo się przestraszył, kiedy tamten zastawił mu przejście i zaczął mówić do niego _laluniu_ i najwyraźniej miał ochotę robić _te rzeczy_. Jody pokazała mu kilka sposobów, ale w nerwach o wszystkim zapomniał i całe szczęście, że Dean się zjawił, bo mogło być z nim niewesoło. Omega uznał jednak, że zaimponuje Deanowi i oświadczył chełpliwie. - Miałem go pobić, kiedy przyszedłeś!

\- Pobić? - spytał Dean bardzo poważnym tonem, tak poważnym, że aż kpiącym i omega przygryzł wargi.

\- Pokażę ci! - burknął. - Pokażę ci, stań tu! Pokażę ci, zobaczysz! Pobiję cię!

Dean stanął na chodniku, pozwalając omedze przyjąć wojowniczą postawę i zamarkował atak. Omega próbował przerzucić go przez ramię, dokładnie tak jak pokazywała mu Jody, co może byłoby skuteczne wobec większości mężczyzn, ale nie wobec takiego silnego i wielkiego alfy jak Dean Winchester.

Alfa stał nieporuszenie, śmiejąc się głośno z wysiłków omegi, który mocował się z nim jak trzylatek z parkometrem. Nieważne jak bardzo się nadymał i wysilał, jedyne co mu się udawało, to podeptać alfie buty i raz kopnąć go w piszczel. Niezbyt miłe, ale alfa był w stanie znieść gorsze rzeczy.

W końcu Dean złapał go, podniósł i bez żadnego wysiłku przerzucił sobie przez ramię, jak wtedy w domu, kiedy go wnosił i znosił ze schodów, zawiniętego ciasno w koc. Pomaszerował tak do biura szeryfa, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia nielicznych przechodniów, którzy rozpoznawali pana Winchestera i pozdrawiali z szacunkiem, tak jak pozdrawia się kogoś ważnego i szanowanego, kto daje pracę i pozwala zarabiać na życie. Omega zwisał głową w dół za plecami alfy i chichotał, sam nie wiedział czemu, może dlatego, że był nadzwyczaj szczęśliwy, a może dlatego, że coś łaskotało go w brzuchu, jakby miał tam stado motylków. Tak jest w książkach czasem opisane - że ktoś ma motylki w brzuchu, i to jest takie dziwne uczucie, ale bardzo miłe.

Omega wiedział, co to znaczy mieć motylki w brzuchu (z książek, a poza tym spytał Jody co to dokładnie znaczy i ona mu wytłumaczyła), ale wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć, kiedy to się stało, że zaczął je czuć przy Deanie. Pamiętał niedawne czasy, kiedy tak bardzo go nienawidził i bał się i chciał od niego uciec, a teraz każda myśl o nim sprawiała, że pojawiały się motylki. No chyba, że to była taka myśl, że Dean go nie chce, wtedy motylki też się pojawiały, ale były smutne.

Teraz nie były smutne. Teraz były radosne. Dean znów go obronił - przed tym złym wilkiem u Benny'ego - i spędzili razem wspaniały wieczór, zjedli kolację, którą kupił im omega (wciąż się napawał faktem, że sam za nią zapłacił) i wracali razem i Dean był w dobrym humorze i wszystko było takie, że lepsze być nie mogło.

\- Jesteśmy. - Dean go postawił przed wejściem i popatrzył na Casa. Obciągnął mu koszulę i poprawił krawat. Omega wyjął klucze z kieszeni.

\- Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś na spotkanie. - Przypomniał sobie, co należy powiedzieć. Jody go pouczyła, że to będzie uprzejme i pokaże, że jest dobrze wychowany. - Było mi bardzo miło spędzić z tobą czas. Do widzenia.

\- Do widzenia - powiedział Dean, patrząc jak omega wspina się na trzy schodki, wkłada klucz w zamek i przekręca. - Gdzie jest Jody?

\- A która godzina? - spytał omega.

\- Wpół do ósmej.

\- To na objeździe. Wróci za półtorej godziny... - Cas nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, kiedy poczuł na sobie ręce Deana. Alfa w jednej chwili stanął za nim, pchnął jednocześnie chłopaka i drzwi, zatrzasnął je za sobą i w ciasnym korytarzu poderwał omegę z ziemi. Wszystko trwało nie dłużej niż trzy uderzenia serca.

Cas odruchowo oplótł go udami, jedną dłonią chwytając za koszulę na torsie a drugą, tę z kluczami, przyciskając do piersi.

Dean przytrzymał go ramieniem, gorączkowo całując, drugim chwytając poręcz i trzema susami wspiął się na schody prowadzące na piętro nad biurem szeryfa, gdzie mieściło się małe mieszkanko Jody Mills. Przycisnął chłopca do framugi, zabierając mu klucze: który?

\- Kwadratowy... - wymamrotał omega, czując jak motyle trzepoczą jak oszalałe, już nie tylko w brzuchu, ale i w głowie, i wszędzie. Dean jednocześnie wsadził klucz w zamek i język w usta chłopaka, głęboko, chciwie, wysysając z niego oddech. Obaj wpadli do środka, Dean go nie puszczał, nogą zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą, rzucił klucze na stolik, usłyszał, że spadają na podłogę, nic go to nie obeszło. Ruszył do sypialni, nie znając rozkładu, kierując się tylko węchem.

Mieszkanie pachniało słodko omegą i świeżymi ciasteczkami.

Pokoik był malutki, łóżko wąskie. Pod ciężarem Deana stęknął Cas i materac.

Dean klęknął między jego udami, niecierpliwie szarpiąc klamrę paska i guzik rozporka, podczas gdy Cas ściągał krawat i rozpinał koszulę. Dean sięgnął do jego stóp i pozbył się butów i skarpetek, ściągnął dżinsy i przez chwilę gapił się na obnażonego chłopca, podpartego wyczekująco na łokciach.

\- Kładź się. - Polecił, zabierając mu poduszkę. Rozpiął własne spodnie i tylko lekko je zsunął, nie chcąc dłużej zwlekać. Wsadził poduszkę pod biodra omegi i obszukał kieszenie. _A! Jest!_ , odetchnął z ulgą, wyciągając tubkę lubrykantu. _Przezorny alfa zawsze przygotowany na każdą okoliczność!_ , uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad Casem. - Ręce!

Chłopak natychmiast wykonał polecenie.

\- Patrz na mnie! Otwórz oczy i patrz na mnie! - warknął, całując, pieszcząc i obmacując całe ciało omegi. Omega wiedział, że alfa to lubił, lubił jak Cas ma otwarte oczy i kiedyś go to denerwowało, traktował to jak jeszcze jeden sposób alfy by go udręczyć, by mu przypomnieć, że omega przecież nie może _naprawdę_ patrzeć. Że omega nic nie widzi, ale teraz posłusznie podniósł powieki i starał się skierować oczy tam, skąd dochodził głos alfy.

Starał się... _patrzeć_. Żeby mu sprawić przyjemność. Chciał mu sprawiać przyjemność, chciał, żeby alfa był szczęśliwy, żeby było mu z omegą dobrze. Chciał zrobić wszystko, co trzeba, co można... co umiał.

Westchnął, westchnął wprost w gorące, wilgotne i chciwe usta alfy, poddając się i otwierając dla niego chętnie, więcej niż chętnie - pospiesznie i gorliwie, jakby się bał, że alfa się rozmyśli i sobie pójdzie i go zostawi.

Nie chciał, żeby alfa odchodził, chciał go tu, w swoim łóżku, w sobie, chciał tak bardzo, że aż się wyprężył pod nim, w łuk, cały się wygiął, wpuszczając go w siebie, jego język i palce i wszystko... _Wszystko na raz_. Jęknął. Raz i drugi i potem już cały czas, bez przerwy.

Motyle, wszędzie motyle. I znów pocałunki. Pełno, pełno pocałunków, jakby alfa nie miał dość, jakby chciał zjeść omegę... Jak smaczne ciastko. Oblizać, jak talerz po pysznym obiedzie. Palce alfy, takie niecierpliwe, ale delikatne. Śliskie, mokre. I znów jego usta. Wszędzie, wszędzie. Biodra napierające na biodra. Krótkotrwały ból, znajomy i wcale nie straszny, już wcale nie - omega wiedział, że go zniesie i że to żadna krzywda i że zaraz minie i potem zrobi się przyjemnie, za chwilę, już za moment, o właśnie tak, właśnie teraz... a teraz kołysanie. Pchnięcia. Niecierpliwe, głębokie pchnięcia, przyspieszony oddech Deana, gorący na twarzy omegi, znów pocałunki, całe _m n ó s t w o_ pocałunków, i skrzypienie materaca i stada motyli... i znów pocałunki, tak głębokie, że aż brakowało tchu i szept, proszący i rozkazujący jednocześnie: _wróć. Wróć do domu..._

pchnięcie

_Zabiorę cię stąd, wróć ze mną do domu... wrócisz?_

pchnięcie, pchnięcie, pchnięcie, pchnięcie _  
_

_Kocham... -_ pchnięcie _\- ...ciebie... _-__ pchnięcie _\- ...głupku..._

Motyle, pchnięcia, szepty... Rozkazy. Prośby. Wyznania. Błyski.

Błyski.

Pchnięcia.

Skrzypienie sprężyn i desek ramy i uderzenia zagłówka o ścianę... Motyle, motyle, motyle... I klacz. I zapach sierści. I tętent kopyt. A może tętnienie krwi w uszach... Tuman kurzu, wzbity przez tabun pędzących koni. Klacz, która pędzi, cała i zdrowa. Żywa. Odwraca się na chwilę, patrzy na małego wilczka, na szczenię w oddali, parska, jakby się śmiała. Jakby się żegnała i znika z tabunem na horyzoncie, w złotych promieniach zachodzącego słońca...

\- Ręce! - Groźny głos alfy, przypominający, żeby omega cofnął dłonie za głowę. Ale Cas nie cofnął rąk.

Nie cofnął palca, błądzącego po twarzy Deana.

\- Nos - powiedział nagle. Zdziwiony. Dean w pierwszej chwili nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wchodząc w niego do samego końca, ale nagle się zatrzymał. Popatrzył w dół. Na twarz omegi. - Nos.

Dean zamrugał.

\- Oko. - Palec omegi przesunął po jego policzku. - Oko? - Zapytał niepewnie. - Oko?

Oderwał dłoń od twarzy alfy i poruszył palcami.

\- Moje palce. - Stwierdził i znów z zainteresowaniem wrócił do studiowania alfy, coraz szybciej dotykając i wymieniając - czoło,

ucho,

brew,

oko,

nos,

broda...

...usta...

Dean oparł się na łokciach, opuszczając się nad omegę nisko i Cas trochę pisnął pod jego ciężarem, więc obaj się nieco przesunęli, znajdując wygodniejszą pozycję. Dean nadal był w nim, ale już się nie poruszał.

\- Jaki to kolor? - spytał Cas przyglądając się jego oczom.

\- Zielony - mruknął Dean.

\- A to niebieski. - Cas wskazał na swoje.

\- Wiem. - Dean się uśmiechnął.

\- Masz ładne oczy. - Poinformował go Cas, wysuwając czubek języka na wargi. - Zielone. - Powtórzył kilka razy, żeby zapamiętać. - I masz ładny nos. I usta. Cały jesteś ładny. Phehlijah miał rację. Jesteś bardzo ładny.

\- No, skoro Phehlijah tak powiedział... - Dean się roześmiał i dodał łagodnie. - Dziękuję. Ty też jesteś bardzo ładny. Właściwie, to jesteś śliczny. Tylko nie mów nikomu, że tak powiedziałem. - Przykazał surowo.

\- Nikomu nie powiem. - Obiecał omega, bez chwili przerwy zajmując się twarzą alfy Deana. Gładząc i obejmując dłońmi policzki, głaszcząc szczęki, nieco szorstkie od zarostu i przesuwając palcami w jego włosach, zafascynowany każdym najdrobniejszym szczegółem. Patrzył przy tym na Deana z takim zachwytem, że wielki, silny alfa po raz pierwszy od dawna się zarumienił. I znów zaczął się troszeczkę poruszać. Na razie płytko i powoli, żeby nie przeszkadzać chłopcu.

\- To on? - Usłyszał nagle za sobą. - To on. Wszystko zepsuł. Wszystko zepsuł. - Dean obrócił się przez ramię. Lisa stała oparta o framugę otwartych na oścież drzwi. - Myślałeś, że dasz mi jakieś ochłapy z miną hojnego pana a ja zniknę bez słowa?

\- Lisa? - Wstał, zasłaniając sobą omegę. - Pomówmy...

\- Mogłeś mieć wszystko, Winchester, a nie będziesz mieć nic - powiedziała, podnosząc broń. - Pożegnaj się, Winchester, ze swoim małym pieskiem.

\- Lisa!

\- To już koniec. Prawdziwy koniec...

 

 

 

 

 

**Huk. Krzyk. Krew.**

**Wszystko na raz.**

 

 

 

 

 

KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padło pytanie, czemu to koniec części drugiej.  
> Chciałam troszeczkę uporządkować ten tekst i podzieliłam go na trzy, gdzie pierwsza kończy się na rozdziale Happy End? (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581/chapters/7316345), druga na rozdziale Niebieskie i Zielone a trzecia - jeszcze nie wiem, gdzie i kiedy :)  
> Rany, ale mi serial wyszedł... Tyle rozdziałów.... Uff. Stworzyłam potwora... :)


	50. PO APOKALIPSIE

PORZUĆCIE NADZIEJĘ CI, KTÓRZY TU WCHODZICIE

\- napis nad bramą Piekła, wg Dantego :)  
  
Tak, nadszedł czas na (tfu, tfu) mpreg.

  
Wszystkim, którzy _tutaj_ chcą się pożegnać z tekstem bardzo dziękuję za dotychczasową podróż i przepraszam, że nie jest dłuższa. Chociaż wciąż zadziwia mnie, jak się rozrosła, z zaledwie jednego rozdziału, który zamierzałam opublikować i zapomnieć, nie bardzo znając całą konwencję wilkołaków i omegaverse (nawet nie wiedziałam, że coś takiego istnieje i jakimi dokładnie rządzi się zasadami). Uczyłam się wszystkiego wraz z rozwojem tej historii i sądząc po ilości kudosów i odsłon pozwólcie, że nieskromnie i z wielką radością zauważę, że chyba całkiem nieźle mi poszło ;)

Nie byłoby tego oczywiście bez Was, czytelników. To Wasze życzliwe komentarze napędzały mnie i nie pozwalały porzucić tego opowiadania i bohaterów. Dziękuję za każdy z nich - nawet nie wiecie, ile radości i satysfakcji mi sprawiły i sprawiają. Dużo. Bardzo-bardzo dużo! :)

Kocham Was.

Zakończenie części nie-empregowej jest rozmyślnie tragiczne, bo wszystkie wielkie historie o miłości kończą się źle ;) :)

Romeo i Julia... Twist and Shout... Moja miłość do czekolady... ;)

Ci, którzy chcą zobaczyć, co dalej, dając mi kredyt zaufania z tym całym empregiem :) zapraszam do rozdziału.

Jeśli czytaliście [Wielką Ucieczkę](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3422627/chapters/7498220) uprzedzam, że tu będzie trochę inaczej. Mniej... zabawnie. Okay,no to... let's rock and roll! :D

 

* * *

PO APOKALIPSIE

 

 

Cas skulił się w rogu łóżka, skomląc jak szczeniaczek, zabrany od matki. Zasłaniał ramionami twarz a kiedy Dean do niego podszedł, wcisnął się w kąt jeszcze bardziej i zmartwiał, popiskując w panice. Może dlatego, że Dean był cały we krwi Lisy. Może dlatego, że przed chwilą rozerwał jej gardło i złamał kark swoimi wielkimi szczękami. Może dlatego, że teraz był nie do odróżnienia od wujków i kuzynów Casa rozszarpujących klacz na jego oczach.

Dean zostawił go, poszedł po ręczniki i żeby zadzwonić do Sammy'ego. Trzeba uprzątnąć ten bałagan. Kiedy spłukał z siebie resztki Lisy i wrócił do sypialni, nie zastał chłopca i przez moment się wystraszył, gdzie się podział, czy nie uciekł gdzieś w szoku, ale prędko odkrył, że wilczek wpełzł pod łóżko, w najciemniejsze miejsce przy ścianie i nie dawał się wywabić żadnymi obietnicami i uspokajającymi pocieszeniami.

Trudno, na razie trzeba go zostawić i zabrać się za ciało. Spojrzał na zegarek. Niebawem zjawi się szeryf Mills. Będzie trochę zaskoczona. Oględnie mówiąc. Sammy miał do niej zadzwonić i skierować ją gdzieś w polną drogę, pod jakimś pretekstem, żeby nieco opóźnić jej powrót, ale Dean miał dramatycznie mało czasu a roboty po łokcie.

Na szczęście Impala był zaparkowana niedaleko a jej bagażnik spokojnie mógł pomieścić zawiniątko w w kocu i foliowym worku na śmieci. Jako tako sprawił się ze śladami krwi i obejrzał ślad po kuli w miejscu, gdzie leżał omega. Gdyby nie odzyskał wzroku i nie zadziałał instynktownie, turlając się do krawędzi pod ścianą... Dean zaklął paskudnie.

Nigdy nie powinien puszczać Lisy wolno. Powinien zakopać ją pod sosnami, ją i tę całą jej bandę. Ale kiedy patrzył na Bena i Miley - jeszcze dzieciaki, tulące się do niej, nie rozumiejące, co się wyrabia wokół nich, zainteresowane jedynie powrotem do cywilizacji, do szkoły ze swoimi starymi znajomymi, do randek, zakupów w centrach handlowych, oglądania telewizji i grania w gry komputerowe, zamiast uwiązania na tym nudnym ranczu, gdzie nie było właściwie nic do roboty... Zrobiło mu się żal. To w końcu on nie dotrzymał umowy. To on zawiódł. To on tak jakby ją sprowokował.

Bobby i Rufus ją rozbroili, a Dean kazał zapakować plecak kilkoma paczkami banknotów, kilkoma kilogramami złota i garścią kamieni szlachetnych i dołożył hojnie jeszcze trochę obligacji państwowych. Dzieciaki powinny mieć za co iść na studia. Niech mają. Mógł sobie pozwolić.

Lisa nie podziękowała, ale alfy nie są wylewne w sytuacjach, gdy przegrywają i są obiektem litości. Wyjechała i tyle ją widzieli.

Nie brał pod uwagę, że może wrócić. Bardziej bał się kierowców ciężarówek, chcących pieprzyć omegę w kiblach i na tyłach swoich szoferek niż Lisy z jej malutkim, damskim pistolecikiem, z rękojeścią wykładaną masą perłową. Uwierzył, że dla niej to tylko układ. Biznes. Że nie byłaby zazdrosna o chłopca, o omegę. Że mógłby go sobie mieć. Ich obydwoje, że by się potrafiła podzielić. Najwyraźniej nie potrafiła.

Dwa razy jej nie docenił. Dwa razy dał się oszukać i podejść, narażając życie i zdrowie osób, które kochał. Może dlatego, że była wilczycą. Matką. Jakiś głęboki, podświadomy instynkt kazał mu chronić wilczyce, matki. Może nawet nie chronić, ale przynajmniej nie atakować, o ile nie było to absolutnie niezbędne. Nie można osieracać szczeniaczków. Nawet obcych. To... poniżej godności alfy. On nie był taki. Nie chciał być. Nie, póki wilczyca nie postawiła go w sytuacji bez wyboru.

Dobrze, że przynajmniej miał refleks, który umożliwił mu atak w samą porę. Lisa zdążyła wystrzelić, omega wrzasnął, przekręcając się na bok - kula minęła jego głowę o włos, a Dean wgryzł się w szyję wilczycy jak wściekły, nie czując nic prócz żądzy mordu, żądzy krwi.

Na koniec podniósł łóżko, wywlókł omegę dość bezceremonialnie za ramię, owinął kocem i zaniósł biegiem do Amy, żeby go obejrzała i dała coś na uspokojenie. Otworzyła w domowych legginsach i nieco już nieświeżym t-shircie. Rzuciła okiem i prędko otworzyła przychodnię, wprowadzając ich do środka.

Wyprosiła Deana na czas badania, ale zostawiła otwarte drzwi, więc trochę podglądał i podsłuchiwał. Amy w pierwszej chwili myślała, że stało się coś strasznego i potrzebne będzie jakieś szycie, albo skomplikowana diagnostyka z użyciem narzędzi, których nie posiadała w swoim słabo wyposażonym, prowincjonalnym gabineciku, w którym najbardziej skomplikowanym jak na razie przypadkiem był pan Hill i jego półpasiec.

I już pozwoliła omedze wstać, kiedy coś dostrzegła. Jakąś...

Plamkę.

Na prześcieradle. Tam gdzie siedział podczas badania, na leżance. Kucnęła i przyjrzała się. A potem kazała omedze się położyć, zamknęła drzwi, żeby Dean nie mógł już zaglądać i sięgnęła między uda pacjenta.

\- A więc jednak... - powiedziała do siebie. Nie było czasu na rozmyślania. Kazała Casowi się nie ruszać, nawet palcem. Przykryła go kocem, podpięła kroplówkę, dała leki rozkurczowe i to zasadniczo było wszystko, co na tym etapie mogła zrobić.

Zadzwoniła do Jody i kazała jej natychmiast przyjechać. Zadzwoniła do Meg i poprosiła czy mogłaby przynieść jej do gabinetu domowy test ciążowy. Chyba ma jakieś na stanie?

\- Tak, teraz - warknęła, kiedy Meg zaczęła marudzić, że właśnie ogląda House of Cards i może przyjść później. Albo jutro. Cas przyniesie.

\- Cas nie przyniesie, ty przynieś. Teraz! - Uparła się i odłożyła słuchawkę. W całym miasteczku nie było zbyt wiele kobiet w wieku rozrodczym i nie była zbytnio przygotowana na ich obsługę. Żona Padaleckiego ostatnio wspominała, że starają się o dziecko, ale znalazła sobie ginekologa w Crabtown, przy szpitalu położniczym i nie zawracała Amy głowy.

Amy nawet nie miała porządnego USG, tylko takie stare urządzenie, kupione na jakiejś wyprzedaży sprzętu medycznego. Nie była nawet pewna, czy działa. Co miała nim badać? Półpasiec pana Hilla czy halluksy Meg? Stał bezużytecznie w pokoju zabiegowym na końcu korytarza i zbierał kurz.

Ale może teraz się przyda?

Myśląc o tym wszystkim prawie zapomniała o Winchesterze. Poprosiła go do gabinetu, posadziła na taborecie, obserwując z jaką troską pochyla się nad Casem, jak poprawia mu koc i jak się denerwuje, kiedy chłopak nakrywa się nim na głowę, pochlipując.

\- Okay, co się właściwie stało? - Wyciągnęła go natychmiast do zabiegowego, rozgniewana. - Znów go skrzywdziłeś?! Powiem Jody i wiesz co ci zrobi? Wykastruje, a ja będę patrzeć jak się wykrwawiasz!

\- Nic mu nie zrobiłem! - przerwał jej ostro. - Zobaczył coś, czego nie powinien zobaczyć, ale ja nic mu nie zrobiłem, przysięgam. Przysięgam! Co z nim? Nic mu nie jest? Nie jest draśnięty?

\- Draśnięty? - Powtórzyła. - Nie, nie jest _draśnięty_. I coś jednak mu zrobiłeś.

Dean spojrzał zdziwiony i urażony jednocześnie.

\- Amy, przysięgam, że nic mu nie zrobiłem. - Zawahał się, zanim dodał ciszej, ale bardziej stanowczo - kocham go. Nie skrzywdzę go, Amy. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

\- Nie wiem, czy zdołam utrzymać dziecko. - Amy nie owijała w bawełnę. - Trzeba mi było od razu powiedzieć. Daj mi telefon lekarza prowadzącego. To trzeci miesiąc najmniej, prawda? - Przekalkulowała.

Dean pierwszy raz w życiu zasłabł.

 

* * *

 

Rozpętało się piekło i trwało już prawie pełną dobę. Dean wrzeszczał. Potłukł szafkę ze szklanymi drzwiczkami. Jody zagroziła, że założy mu kajdanki i wsadzi do aresztu na sto lat i nikt go nie znajdzie, póki nie sczeźnie, a jego zgniłe truchło rzuci leśnym zwierzętom na pożarcie, Amy krzyczała, że mają natychmiast się uspokoić i przestać straszyć Casa, Ellen siedziała na krześle w poczekalni z głupią miną, kiwała się w przód i w tył i pytała: jak to możliwe, jak to możliwe?

Potem musieli się trochę wziąć w garść, bo Cas usłyszał piąte przez dziesiąte, wpadł w panikę, dwa razy wyrwał sobie wenflon i zagroził, że wyskoczy przez okno. Jody i Ellen przeniosły się do niego, obsiadając leżankę i pilnując, żeby nic sobie nie zrobił.

Zwykły domowy test z rozkosznym dzidziusiem na pudełku potwierdził bez żadnej wątpliwości obecność gonadotropiny kosmówkowej, świadczącej o ciąży. Wystarczyło nasiusiać i bam! Dwie kreski.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Dean przetarł twarz zmęczonym gestem. Wyglądał, jakby postarzał się o kilka lat. - Amy, to jest mężczyzna. Mężczyźni nie zachodzą w ciąże.

\- Mężczyźnie nie. - Zgodziła się, podała mu kubek kawy i sama pociągnęła długi łyk ze swojego.

\- Nie mamy odpowiedniego sprzętu! - Nie dał sobie przerwać, chodząc po zabiegowym w te i we wte, od ściany do ściany, jak wielki, zły zwierzak w za ciasnej klatce. Amy kątem oka, samym skrajem widzenia kilka razy zdawała się móc dostrzec tą jego drugą, pierwotną, animalną postać, jakby złość i szok i wszystkie te emocje, kotłujące się w nim od prawie doby nieco uchylały zasłonę, za którą krył się... wilk.

\- Cas ma.

\- To facet! - Uparł się. - Przecież wiem! Wiem! - Pokręcił głową. - Zobaczyłbym, że ma... że ma...

\- Waginę? - Amy powstrzymała uśmiech. Faceci! Nieważne czy ludzie czy wilki, czy mieli szesnaście lat czy dwadzieścia osiem, czy potrafili zabić jedną ręką i klęli jak szewcy, nadal czuli zażenowanie na dźwięk tego słowa. Jakby określało coś, co nieco przerasta ich percepcję, coś fascynującego i groźnego jednocześnie.

\- Właśnie! Przecież bym wiedział! - Przypomniał sobie wszystkie razy, kiedy pieprzył chłopaka i nigdy, nigdy nie była to wagina. Nie było waginy! Nie było! Widziałby! Zawsze brał go tak, jak się bierze chłopców, w tyłek!

\- Kiedy go badałam pierwszy raz... - Zastanowiła się. Pierwszy raz był na ranczu. - Nie, nie pierwszy. To było już tu. Nie wiem, może drugi, albo trzeci, widziałam, że trochę się różni anatomicznie, ale bardziej mnie zafascynowało to, że jest... Wilkiem, niż hermafrodytą.

\- Och! - Dean przewrócił oczami. - Pięknie! Starożytni Grecy i ich perwersyjna mitologia!

\- To nie jest mitologia, Dean. - Usiadła na przeciwko. - Wilkołactwo, _to_ jest mitologia. - Dźgnęła go palcem. - Przynajmniej według oficjalnej nauki.

\- Są rzeczy nieznane nauce i nie znaczy, że nie istnieją - mruknął, obrażony.

\- A hermafrodytyzm jest znany i całkiem dobrze zbadany. - Odbiła piłeczkę. - Słyszałeś o przewodach Mullera? Zespole Klinefeltera?

\- Nie sprzedawaj mi tu swojego lekarskiego bełkotu! On może sobie mieć... sprzęt... - Wagina nie przeszła mu przez gardło. - Ale ani razu mu nie wsadz... nie byłem... W nim w ten sposób. _Tam_. - Spojrzał znacząco, czerwieniąc się. - Więc jak?

\- Wystarczy jeden plemnik. - Amy starała się nie przybierać belferskiego tonu, chociaż zastanowiła się, czemu dorośli zdają prawo jazdy na samochód a nie zdają egzaminu uprawniającego do seksu. Przynajmniej wiedzieliby coś więcej, niż można obejrzeć w pornosach o nianiach i dostawcach pizzy. - Wystarczy kropla, którą przypadkiem wtarłeś udem, albo palcem w jego... - Amy zawahała się, czy nie powinna użyć zaimka: jej. - Krocze. Zwykle trzeba trochę się napracować, żeby zrobić dziecko, ale zdarza się, że do zapłodnienia dochodzi bez penetracji pochwy, tylko w wyniku intensywnych pieszczot. W podnieceniu mogłeś nie zauważyć. Mogłeś nie wyczuć niczego, bo jego - jej?, Amy zaczęła się jąkać przy każdym zaimku - pochwa jest skrócona i wąska a wejście nieco schowane w pobliżu moszny...

\- Właśnie! - Dean podskoczył triumfalnie. - Ma jaja! Jak każdy facet! I penisa! Aha! - Popatrzył, jakby właśnie wrzucił piłkę do kosza i prawie odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa. Amy powoli wypuściła powietrze, starając się zachować cierpliwość.

\- Na tym to polega. Hermafrodytyzm. - Zrobiła pauzę. - Że możesz mieć i to, i to. A on nie do końca ma.. ehm... jaja - chrząknęła z zakłopotaniem - ma jedno jądro i, o ile mogłam zobaczyć na tym moim przedpotopowym ultrasonografie, jeden jajnik. Jeden jajnik wystarczy. Jajnik, owulacja, plemnik i masz ciążę. Nie jestem ginekologiem i nie znam się na tym aż tak dobrze, ale jeśli jajnik pracuje, to zwykle oznacza, że jądro nie działa poprawnie. Podczas szczytowania dochodzi do ejakulacji, ale płyn nie zawiera plemników. - Wszystkie te tłumaczenia i brak snu i nadmiar emocji zupełnie ją wyczerpały i mimo wypitej kawy poczuła senność. Miała dość na dziś, na ten moment. - Słuchaj. Czy tego chcesz czy nie to się po prostu zdarzyło. Nie wiem, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, może takie jak wygrana na loterii, może mniejsze, ale się zdarzyło. Zaburzenia identyfikacji płci osób interseksualnych, jak się ich teraz nazywa występują raz na pięćset urodzeń. Rozumiesz? Raz na pięćset. To częściej, niż dzieci z zespołem Downa. I nie porównuję tu interseksualności do zespołu Downa, po prostu zdaj sobie sprawę, że nie jest to tak rzadkie, jak sądzisz. Nie wszyscy oczywiście wyglądają tak jak Cas. Wariantów aberracji chromosomalnej jest wiele i dają najróżniejsze efekty, z różnym nasileniem. Zresztą, spójrz! - Podniosła głos. - Nigdy nie zwróciłeś uwagi, że Cas jest łagodniejszy w obejściu od chłopców w jego wieku? Bardziej uległy?

\- Oczywiście, to omega! - Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- To niedobór testosteronu! Nie zwróciłeś uwagi, że nie potrzebuje się golić? Że ma bardzo delikatne, kobiece owłosienie na ciele? Że ma nieco dziewczęcą budowę? Jest bardzo szczupły i wysoki jak na przeciętną ludzką nastolatkę, ale jak na wilka jest drobny, niski i zdecydowanie mniej umięśniony! Ludzie nie wiedząc, co ma w majtkach wyczuwają w nim ten kobiecy aspekt, czysto biologiczny, nie kulturowy, bo przecież nie zachowuje się jak dziewczyna, nie nosi sukienek, nie mówi o sobie jak o dziewczynie, a mimo to tyle razy słyszałam Franka i innych, jak żartobliwie mówili o nim per panienka, królewna, laleczka...

Dean dłuższą chwilę przetrawiał wszystkie informacje. Coś wreszcie zaczęło chyba do niego docierać. Amy ziewnęła i odchyliła się na krześle. Tak bardzo chciało jej się spać...

\- Fakt. Większej dupy wołowej nie widziałem. Straszna z niego beksa. I histeryk. Kiedy go wziąłem cały czas ryczał. I panikował. I nic nie wiedział. Nie potrafił zapiąć pasów w samochodzie! Nie słyszał o Beatlesach... Nie wiedział, co to komputer... Jakby się urwał prosto z dziewiętnastego wieku... Wydawało mi się to takie... urocze. Wiesz? - Obrócił się do niej na moment. - Urocze... - westchnął z rozczarowaniem. - Mogłem być z Lisą. - Odezwał się ponuro, podchodząc do okna.

\- Moim zdaniem jest uroczy. I świetnie sobie radzi - mruknęła.

\- Mogłem być z Lisą i czekać na prawdziwe dziecko. Na prawdziwego szczeniaczka! - Wybuchnął.

\- Czekasz na dziecko!

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! Na LEGALNE dziecko. Legalne. Z alfy. Alfa i alfa równa się alfa. Alfa i omega... i wychodzą bękarty. Jakbym chciał mieć bękarty, to bym zapłodnił Bellę. - Fuknął.

\- I kto tu jest z dziewiętnastego wieku? - prychnęła zirytowana. - Oświecę cię: według prawa to dziecko jest takim samym legalnym potomkiem, jak każde inne. Będzie po tobie dziedziczyć, musisz na nie łożyć i ma prawo do twojego nazwiska.

\- To ludzkie prawo. - Machnął dłonią nieuważnie. - U nas to działa inaczej. Omega nic nie znaczy. Nic. Ma taki status, jaki nadadzą mu inni. Jaki nada mu alfa. Jednego dnia jest na szczycie, popadnie w niełaskę i spada na dno.

\- Nie chcesz, żeby twoje dziecko było omegą, bo nie chcesz, żeby ktoś traktował je tak, jak ty traktujesz omegi. - Wytknęła mu.

\- Nie twoja sprawa! - Rozgniewał się, jakby podrażniła czuły punkt. - I mam dość pouczania mnie przez jakiś ludzi! - _Ludzi_ zabrzmiało jak _omeg_.

\- Cas ma własny status! Nie musisz nic mu nadawać. I niczego mu nie odbierzesz. Zdobył przyjaciół. Którzy go kochają i troszczą się o niego. Pomagają stanąć na nogi. Poradzi sobie, z tobą, czy bez ciebie.

\- Nie chcę tego dziecka. Nie chcę go oglądać na oczy. - Oświadczył zimno. - Ani jego, ani tego... dziwadła. Przerwij to. Zakończ ciążę. Zapłacę ci ile zechcesz. Podaj kwotę a ja wypiszę czek natychmiast. Nie będę patrzeć na ilość zer. Pozbądź się tego... czegoś... z niego. Namów Jody, żeby go wywiozła z miasta. Niech znajdzie mu jakiś dom opieki. Jakiś szpital... Zapłacę za wszystko. Tylko niech stąd zniknie.

Amy cofnęła się, zdziwiona i przerażona.

\- Zastanów się. Zastanów się i daj mi znać, co mam wypisać na czeku. - Dean wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi tak energicznie, że odrobina tynku osypała się na podłogę.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla ciekawskich :) http://www.hermafrodytyzm.info/artykuly.htm


	51. SZCZENIACZEK

Omega leżał zwinięty w kłębek, nakryty kocem razem z głową, zostawiwszy sobie tylko małą szparkę na czubek nosa. W ciągu ostatnich godzin spadło na niego tyle rzeczy, że nie był w stanie ich sobie poukładać w głowie. Po pierwsze: zaczął widzieć. I zobaczył alfę Deana Winchestera. Dean chciał zabrać go do domu. Powiedział mu, że go _kocha_. Że zabierze go _do domu_. Cas był taki szczęśliwy, wtedy.

A potem pojawiła się ta wilczyca i huknął wystrzał i Dean rzucił się na nią a potem odwrócił do omegi, cały we krwi, c a ł y  w e  k r w i, wściekły, groźny, przerażający. I Cas chciałby znów nic nie widzieć, _nigdy_ nie widzieć, schować się w ciemność jak kiedyś, ale nie potrafił jej przywołać, więc schował się pod łóżko, żeby nic nie widzieć, ani rozszarpanej wilczycy, ani zakrwawionego, wściekłego Deana, ani niczego.

Przeraził się Deana. Znów się go bał. Bał się, że zrobi mu krzywdę, jak tym wszystkim złym wilkom. Że też rozszarpie mu gardło, kiedy jest taki rozgniewany i tak toczy wzrokiem i szczerzy zęby a usta ma pełne krwi. Kiedy Dean zabrał go do Amy Cas się trochę uspokoił, ale potem zrobiło się zupełnie strasznie: Amy coś powiedziała, a Dean zaczął się wydzierać i niszczyć sprzęty i posypało się szkło. W powietrzu unosił się smród najgorszych emocji - jak podczas walki. Cas zawsze uciekał przed takim smrodem, kiedy inne wilki tak cuchnęły, brał nogi za pas i chował się, żeby nie oberwać.

Dean był zły na niego. Cas wiedział. Czuł. Już go nie kochał. Już nie chciał zabrać go do domu. Wszystko się skończyło. Cas wiedział. Dean nie zabierze go domu, Dean już go nie chce.

Ale czemu?

I wtedy usłyszał, że ma w sobie szczeniaczka.

To dlatego Dean był zły. Bo Cas jest chłopcem. Chłopcy nie noszą szczeniaczków. Tylko wilczyce noszą szczeniaczki, wilki nie.

Więc oni wszyscy mieli rację. Zawsze mieli rację i on też zawsze to wiedział, o sobie. Zawsze wiedział, chociaż myślał, że to dlatego, że jest omegą. Cas był _potworkiem_. Phehlijah, Zachariasz, Uriel, wszyscy mu mówili, że jest potworkiem i teraz zrozumiał. Dean też zrozumiał. Dlatego przestał go kochać i dlatego nie zabierze go do domu, już nigdy.

Cas chciał umrzeć. Wyrwał igłę, którą Amy wpięła mu w ramię i chciał wyskoczyć przez okno, zabić się, albo pobiec przed siebie, aż padnie ze zmęczenia. Nie myśleć już o niczym, tylko biec, biec przed siebie. I wcale się nie przejmował, że ktoś mógłby go złapać. Jakiś zły wilk. Mógłby go złapać, wszystko jedno. Dean już go nie uratuje, ale nie szkodzi. Casa już nie obchodziło, że ktoś mógłby go skrzywdzić. Dean i tak go nie zabierze do domu, więc co za różnica, co się z nim stanie?

Głupi szczeniaczek! To wszystko przez niego! Przez niego! Jakby go nie było, to Dean by nie był zły i Cas nie byłby potworkiem, nie wydałoby się, że jest! Byłby tylko omegą, zwykłym omegą i kiedyś przeklinał swój los, że urodził się omegą, ale teraz zrobiłby wszystko, żeby być _tylko_ omegą. Tylko. Bez tych rzeczy w środku, które sprawiły, że ma w sobie szczeniaczka.

\- Nie jestem dziewczyną! Nie jestem! - krzyknął w pewnym momencie, uderzając pięścią w ramę łóżka. - To niemożliwe! Tylko dziewczyny mają szczeniaczki! Tylko one!

Rozpłakał się.

Przyjechała Jody i Ellen i siedziały z nim, ale nie chciał rozmawiać. Nie chciał wyjść spod koca i nie chciał niczego słuchać. Nie chciał jeść. Nie chciał pić. Miał nadzieję, że umrze. Powinien umrzeć. Powinien umrzeć wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz się rzucił na alfę, w lesie. Kiedy uderzył kamieniem. Szkoda, że alfa go nie zagryzł wtedy. Bardzo wielka szkoda.

Były motylki...

I zobaczył Deana.

Dean miał zielone oczy.

Powiedział, że go kocha i że zabierze go do domu.

To czemu nie mogło tak zostać? Czemu nie mogło?, pomyślał z pretensją. Nienawidził Pierwszego Wilka. Nienawidził z całej siły. Zacisnął pięści i sapał wściekle. Pierwszy Wilk sobie zakpił z niego. Czemu? Czemu go _takim_ stworzył? Po co to wszystko?! Czemu pozwolił na to, żeby chłopiec dostał szczeniaczka? Czemu? Chłopcy nie noszą szczeniaczków! Nie noszą!

\- Cas? - Amy weszła do gabinetu i usiadła na skraju leżanki. - Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne.

\- Gdzie Dean? - Odwrócił się i popatrzył na nią. Widział twarz, ale nie potrafił jej opisać. Nie umiał znaleźć słów. Gdyby nie słyszał jej głosu i nie czuł zapachu, nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, czy Amy jest zła czy zadowolona. Nie rozpoznawał sygnałów mimicznych, ruchy ust czy brwi niewiele mu mówiły.

\- Poszedł. - Amy sprawdziła wenflon i kroplówkę. Poklepała Casa po ramieniu. - Nie myśl teraz o nim. Teraz musisz wypoczywać.

\- Nie chcę go! - powiedział stanowczo. Spojrzał na Jody i na Ellen siedzące w pobliżu. - Nie chcę szczeniaczka. Wyjmij go ze mnie. Jestem chłopcem! Chłopcy nie noszą szczeniaczków. Wyjmij go! - zażądał.

Amy wciągnęła powietrze w policzki, aż się rozdęły i odwróciła się do kobiet.

Ellen nie próbowała ukryć szoku, Jody wściekłości. Na Deana, na życie, na głupią biologię, na całokształt.

\- Jeśli będziesz się upierać, zawieziemy cię do Crabtown i wyjmiemy... szczeniaczka. - Amy skinęła głową. - Nie będę cię zmuszać, żebyś go miał, jeśli nie chcesz. Ale chciałabym, żebyś czegoś posłuchał.

Podeszła do biurka, wyjęła z szuflady stetoskop i włożyła Casowi do uszu. Drgnął, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

\- To jest serce Ellen - powiedziała, przykładając tarczkę z membraną do piersi wilczycy. Pozwoliła Casowi słuchać kilka chwil. Ellen gapiła się na nią zaskoczona. - A to serce Jody. - Amy przeniosła tarczkę na pierś pani szeryf. Przycisnęła do tkaniny munduru, mając nadzieję, że materiał nie wygłuszy dźwięków. - A to moje serce.

Wsadziła tarczkę pod bluzkę.

Cas usiadł.

\- To twoje serce. - Pozwoliła mu samemu przytrzymać głowicę przy własnej piersi. Uśmiechnęła się. Słuchał w skupieniu, z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy. Zawsze ją zaskakiwało, jak reagowali pacjenci na odgłos swoich serc. Jakby dopiero zdawali sobie sprawę, że je mają.

\- Chcesz usłyszeć serce szczeniaczka? - spytała łagodnie, kiedy Cas zdjął słuchawki i oddał jej stetoskop. Skinął niepewnie.

Amy z pomocą Jody przyciągnęła aparat do leżanki. Opakowanie żelu przewodzącego miało termin ważności kończący się na dniach. Amy pomyślała, że musi się zaopatrzyć w nowe opakowanie.

\- Widzisz tu? - Nacisnęła głowicą brzuch, nisko, starając się przypomnieć sobie kilka dni stażu na oddziele położniczym, potrzebne do zaliczenia. - Spójrz. - Pokazała palcem szare plamy i linie przesuwające się po ekranie. Za plecami poczuła zaciekawione kobiety, napierające na nią, by też obejrzeć obraz. - To... uhm, tu, tu jest szczeniaczek. - Wskazała palcem, mając nadzieję, że ma rację. Mniej więcej. - A to, widzisz tę plamkę? Widzisz jak się rusza? To serce.

Wcale nie była pewna. To było naprawdę stare urządzenie a ona nie była położnikiem.

\- Jeśli to trzeci miesiąc, to szczeniaczek ma jakieś... - Gorączkowo przypomniała sobie etapy rozwoju ciąży. Znów trochę ryzykowała, bo niby skąd miała mieć wiedzę, jak ciąża przebiega u wilków? Jakaś część niej bała się, że jeśli się dobrze przyjrzy obrazowi na monitorze, to zamiast dziecka zobaczy prawdziwego szczeniaczka, z ogonem i czterema łapkami i psim pyskiem. To całkiem prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę wynik zdjęcia głowy Casa. Człowiek i wilk jednocześnie.

\- Pięć... Ehm... Siedem centymetrów. - Przypomniała sobie Ellen, kiedy chodziła w ciąży z Jo.

\- To dużo! - Amy i Jody spojrzały na monitor z nowym zaciekawieniem. Im dłużej się przyglądały, tym łatwiej było im dostrzec kształty płodu. Główkę. Kończyny... Grzbiet z linią kręgosłupa. Może to sugestia, może zaczęła pracować wyobraźnia, ale po chwili wszystkie trzy praktycznie oblepiały monitor, pokazując sobie nawzajem palcami, gdzie według nich jest szczeniaczek.

\- Yhm, hm... - chrząknął Cas, przypominając im, że też tu jest. I też chciałby coś zobaczyć. Odsunęły się i poczekały, aż się przyjrzy. - I tak go nie chcę - burknął w końcu, ale nie odrywał wzroku od przesuwających się plam i cieni.

\- Myślę, że to będzie całkiem łatwe. - Jody odezwała się nagle swoim dziarskim tonem. - Pozbyć się go. _Wygonić_. - Użyła zwrotu, którego użył niedawno Cas, mówiąc o omegach. Chłopak zastrzygł uszami. - Jak myślisz, Amy? Przecież nie będzie stawiać oporu? Jeśli Cas go nie chce, to po prostu go wygonimy z niego. Jak omegę z watahy. Wygonimy i po sprawie. Zapomnimy, że w ogóle był.

Amy nie rozumiała o co chodziło Jody, ale Ellen zaczęło coś świtać.

\- Chociaż... - wtrąciła, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. - Wygląda na całkiem twardego zawodnika. Twardego jak alfa. Nie sądzisz, Jody?

\- Myślisz? - Zdziwiła się Jody nieco przesadnie. Amy patrzyła na nie, zastanawiając się, w co grają.

\- Nikt o nim nie wiedział, a on sobie rósł. I nie dał się wygonić, chociaż przez te trzy miesiące dużo się działo. A już ten Zachariasz... Porwał cię w górach, pobił, przegonił przez jaskinie. - Ellen pokiwała poważnie głową. - A szczeniaczek został na miejscu.

\- No... - Cas zastanowił się nad tym, co usłyszał. Wilczyce w ciąży ze szczeniaczkami zawsze uważały na siebie. I wszyscy uważali na nie. Żeby się nie męczyły i nie denerwowały. Bo to szkodzi szczeniaczkom. - Może i tak, ale i tak go nie chcę... - powiedział znowu, ale już z mniejszą pewnością. Odepchnął głowicę i poprosił Amy, żeby dała mu ręcznik do wytarcia brzucha.

Ellen wymieniła spojrzenie z Jody.

\- Dean też nie chce. - Uzupełnił Cas, nie zwracając na nie uwagi. - Słyszałem. Złościł się. Chciał mieć szczeniaczki z Lisą.

\- Dean jest głupi! - syknęła Ellen, tracąc cierpliwość i do omegi i do własnego alfy. - Szczeniaczek to szczeniaczek! Czy to ważne, w czyim brzuchu siedzi?! I jak się tam dostał? Jest to jest i może trzeba mu pomóc tam zostać? A przynajmniej... nie wyganiać!

Wstała i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami aż jęknęła framuga. Amy pomyślała, że od tego trzaskania będzie musiała niebawem wymienić drzwi na nowe i wtedy na sto procent wyśle Winchesterom rachunek.

Cas położył się na leżance i utkwił spojrzenie w suficie.

Półtora dnia temu zobaczył twarz Deana. A dziś zobaczył szczeniaczka...

Którego ma w brzuchu.

Może wygonić szczeniaczka z brzucha.

Albo zostawić.

Może wygonić, tak jak wataha odgania omegę. I omega nie może się obronić. Musi odejść.

Jak wygoni szczeniaczka, to szczeniaczek umrze.

Nie obroni się.

Jak omega.

Mógłby go zostawić.

Ale chłopcy nie noszą szczeniaczków.

I Dean go nie chciał.

No to co, że nie noszą? Może _zwykle_ nie noszą, ale on przecież go ma.

Skoro już go ma, to właśnie go nosi.

Więc przynajmniej jeden chłopiec na świecie nosi szczeniaczka.

To nie jest nic złego, mieć szczeniaczka.

Szczeniaczki są wspaniałe.

Opiekował się szczeniaczkami. W starej watasze.

Mógłby się opiekować _swoim_ szczeniaczkiem.

Jeśli będzie mieć swojego szczeniaczka, to czy to znaczy, że on i szczeniaczek będą tworzyć własną, małą watahę?

Czy to znaczy, że będzie alfą tej watahy?

Hm... tyle pytań. Tyle... zagadek.

\- Jeszcze to przemyślę - powiedział nagle. - Czy go wygonić, czy zatrzymać.

\- Tak? - Ucieszyła się Amy, sama nie wiedząc czemu.

\- Muszę się zastanowić.

\- Dobry pomysł. Lepiej nie podejmować decyzji pochopnie. - Zgodziła się Jody. - A tymczasem może coś zjesz? Wiesz, że jeśli ty nie jesz, to szczeniaczek też nie je? I jest głodny? - rzuciła mimochodem. Cas aż usiadł. Sam tyle razy zaznał głodu, że był niezwykle wyczulony na te kwestie.

\- Szczeniaczek jest głodny? - spytał zaniepokojony. Amy już chciała zaprzeczyć, wytłumaczyć, że pępowina, łożysko... Ale spojrzała na Jody i nic się nie odezwała. - To może coś zjem. Kanapkę. Wystarczy kanapka?

\- Na początek. - Jody przytaknęła. - Poza tym nie możesz się teraz denerwować. Wiesz, że szczeniaczek się denerwuje razem z tobą? I kiedy ty się boisz, to on też się boi. Chociaż nie wie, czemu. I nic nie może zrobić. Nie może się _obronić_. - Znów się odwołała do słów Casa o omegach.

Cas przygryzł wargę.

\- Przynieś kanapkę. A ja się wcale nie denerwuję. - Oświadczył, kładąc się z powrotem. Nakrył się kocem, przekręcił na bok i wymamrotał - wcale się nie denerwuję, więc szczeniaczek też się nie denerwuje.

Może jednak trzeba zaopiekować się szczeniaczkiem, pomyślał. Nie szkodzi, że alfa go nie chce. Nie chce ich obu. Ellen ma rację. Głupi alfa.

Cas ma pieniądze. Potrafi zarabiać. Zarobi na siebie i na szczeniaczka. I poprosi Jody, żeby mu pomogła. I Jody na pewno pomoże. I Amy. I Ellen też.

Dotknął brzucha. Nieśmiało, jakby to nie był jego brzuch, tylko czyjś inny.

To bardzo dziwne, kiedy się pomyśli, że w środku jest szczeniaczek.

Teraz brzuch to mieszkanko szczeniaczka.

Cas się uśmiechnął. No to co, że chłopcy nie noszą szczeniaczków. A on właśnie będzie miał własnego! Właśnie, że będzie miał!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	52. NOWE RZECZY

Cas poleżał jeszcze kilka godzin u Amy na leżance, a potem Amy uznała, że może wracać do domu. Że ma leżeć, odpoczywać i jak będzie go boleć brzuch, albo będzie mieć na majtkach krew to ma natychmiast zawołać Jody i zadzwonić do Amy, ale tymczasem może iść do domu.

Cas nie bardzo chciał wracać do swojej sypialni. Głównie ze względu na wspomnienie Deana. I nie tylko to, jak tam stał nagi i wściekły, wymazany krwią, ale też jak mówił mu, że go kocha i że zabierze go do domu. Cas nie chciał o tym więcej myśleć, bo za każdym razem jak o tym pomyślał to płakał.

I łóżko na pewno pachnie alfą, jeszcze.

Ale okazało się, że wcale nie pachniało. Jody i Ellen wysprzątały cały dom i zrobiły wielkie pranie, pootwierały okna na przestrzał a Cas zamiast spać w swoim pokoiku został położony w salonie na rozkładanej kanapie. Żeby mieć bliżej do kuchni i do łazienki i żeby mógł oglądać telewizję - wyjaśniła Jody.

\- Muszę iść do pracy! Do sklepu! - Zaprotestował Cas. - Muszę zarabiać pieniądze!

\- Odpocznij kilka dni. Sklep nie zając. - Ellen wychyliła się z kuchni, gdzie próbowała upchać przywiezione z rancza pojemniki pełne kotletów, steków, makaronów, naleśników z rozmaitym farszem, tuszką królika i kaczką. Jody miała stanowczo za małą lodówkę! Jakkolwiek nie wkładać tych pudełek, zawsze coś się nie mieściło, myślała z rosnącą frustracją.

Jody nigdy nie miała takiej fury jedzenia i chociaż Cas jadł sporo, gdyby nie coraz częstsze wizyty Franka, nie wiedziałaby co z tym wszystkim robić. Połowa pewnie by się zepsuła. Frank jednak dzielnie pomagał czyścić lodówkę z kotletów i kiełbasek, w zamian przywożąc własnoręcznie warzone piwo ( _nie, chłopcze, ty nie dostaniesz - baby w ciąży nie mogą pić alkoholu_ ) i ustrzelone sztuki, które potem Ellen przerabiała na wędzonki i jeszcze więcej kotletów i kiełbas.

Poza tym Frank powiedział, żeby Cas się niczym nie martwił, zwłaszcza tym głupim sierściuchem, bo jak sierściuch coś jeszcze będzie chciał zmalować, to Frank mu pokaże, gdzie raki zimują! I że on, Frank też coś kiedyś urodził. Konkretnie kamień nerkowy. I że ma go do dziś, w plastikowej fiolce, zalany oliwą. Zachował sobie na pamiątkę, bo skurczybyk męczył go dziewięć godzin, jak się przepychał na świat i bolało tak bardzo, że Frank miał ochotę odciąć sobie fiuta - wtedy Jody zaczęła na niego krzyczeć, żeby przestał opowiadać chłopcu głupoty. Frank powiedział, że to nie głupoty, tylko czysta prawda i że taki poród to nic miłego, więc niech chłopak wie. Jody palnęła go w ucho, a Frank mrugnął do Casa i dodał z dumą: pięć milimetrów średnicy, skurkowaniec. Dał mi popalić! Chociaż to tylko kamień, nie szczeniaczek - dodał melancholijnie i poszedł po drugą butelkę piwa.

Amy kupiła przez internet urządzenie do [słuchania ](http://www.amazon.co.uk/Angelsounds-Monitor-Doppler-Headphones-recording/dp/B001NWDUE2)tętna płodu i kiedy tylko nadeszło, przyniosła je Casowi i nauczyła go z niego korzystać. Powiedziała, że to taki bajer dla zwariowanych mamuś, które dzięki niemu mogą sobie posłuchać, co się dzieje u dzidziusia. Urządzenie było biało-różowe (Cas musiał znów nauczyć się nazywać kolory) i wszyscy ciągle chcieli przez nie podsłuchiwać szczeniaczka, wyrywając sobie słuchawki i wołając: _dobra, teraz ja, teraz ja! Daj mi teraz posłuchać!_

Nie tylko Ellen i nie tylko Jody. Także Jo i Sammy i Ash i Kevin, i reszta chłopaków, którzy odwiedzali Casa. Na początku trochę się dziwili całej sprawie, ale nie dali po sobie poznać, a wystarczyło, żeby ktoś raz posłuchał szczeniaczka to od razu mówił: _ojej, jakie to słodkie_! I się uśmiechał i mówił, że to strasznie fajnie mieć malutkiego wilczka i dzidziusia i że to wspaniałe, że będzie ciocią albo wujkiem (zależy, czy to mówiła Jo, czy chłopaki).

Cas czasem był zmęczony tym zamieszaniem wokół siebie, zwłaszcza wieczorami. W ogóle był trochę bardziej zmęczony, trochę więcej spał, również w dzień i ciągle coś podjadał, bo wydawało mu się, że szczeniaczek będzie głodny, kiedy nie zje sobie czegoś co jakiś czas. Pamiętał, jak Uriel kazał nie dawać mu jedzenia i jak to jest, kiedy brzuch boli z głodu i robi się słabo i kręci się głowie i za nic nie chciałby, żeby szczeniaczek był głodny. Mowy nie ma, trzeba jeść, zwłaszcza, że Amy powiedziała, że Cas jest nadal chudziutki i jak trochę więcej przytyje to się nic nie stanie.

Poza tym odkąd odzyskał wzrok musiał zacząć uczyć się wielu nowych rzeczy, które wcześniej tak jakby wcale nie istniały. Na przykład kolory (najłatwiej zapamiętał zielony, ale teraz omijał go wzrokiem i wolał inne). Intensywnie przyglądał się twarzom, żeby zrozumieć co znaczą miny, które robią ludzie. To było fascynujące, odkrywać że każdy ma inną twarz, inny sposób poruszania brwiami i wargami i nosem... I Frank miał lekko opadające policzki i bruzdy i nieco surowy wyraz oczu, a Jody była śliczna i Ellen też i Cas nie mógł się nadziwić, że Sammy, brat alfy, wcale nie jest do niego podobny (i jest _gi-gan-ty-czny_ ). I Jody powiedziała, że skoro Cas już widzi, to musi nauczyć się czytać i pisać. To było trudne. Każdego dnia ktoś z nim przerabiał jedną literę alfabetu (i tak się jakoś złożyło, że najczęściej był to Sammy) - z pomocą książeczek dla dzieci i zeszytów, w których mozolnie odwzorowywał literki.

Najpierw szło mu strasznie ciężko, ale kiedy pierwszy raz samodzielnie napisał swoje imię

_CAS_

był taki dumny, że aż musiał o tym powiedzieć wszystkim! I zaczął od najważniejszej osoby, która powinna się pierwsza dowiedzieć, że on już umie się podpisać - od szczeniaczka.

 


	53. OSIEM MANDATÓW I BATON

Dean znów dostał mandat. Za nieprawidłowe parkowanie. Szósty w tym tygodniu, a był dopiero wtorek, piętnaście po ósmej. Wystarczyło, że Impala pojawiała się na rogatkach miasteczka a Jody zaczynała wypisywać jego dane w tym swoim bloczku. Podszedł do wozu, wyciągnął papier zza wycieraczki, zgniótł i wyrzucił na chodnik.

\- Ehm, ehm... - Usłyszał za plecami, odwrócił się i zobaczył szeryf Mills, bujającą się na obcasach z surowym wyrazem twarzy. Powolutku wyciągnęła długopis służbowy i...

\- Dobra, dawaj! - warknął, podchodząc do niej szybko z wyciągniętą ręką. Zamierzał wyrwać jej ten bloczek z rąk i zabrać ten cholerny, _siódmy_ mandat. - Tym razem za co?! Za śmiecenie w miejscu publicznym, czy za krzywy chód po ulicy?!

Jody nie drgnęła, nie przerwała pisania i tylko leciutko się uśmiechnęła. Dean w ostatniej chwili cofnął palce, milimetr od tego jej kapownika. O! Więc o to chodziło! Nagle go olśniło. Jody chciała go wkurzyć i tylko czyhała na pretekst, żeby móc oskarżyć go o napaść na funkcjonariusza na służbie. Twarda sztuka z tej szeryf. Ale on nie da sobą tak manipulować. Cofnął się, grzecznie podniósł papierek i ostentacyjnie wyrzucił do kosza. Odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do Benny'ego, czując przenikliwe, niechętne spojrzenie na karku. Wiedział, że Jody będzie tam stać i czekać jak sęp, na każde jego potknięcie. No i dobrze, niech sobie poczeka!

Zamówił duże śniadanie i usiadł przy stoliku przy oknie w części barowej.

A Ellen chciała go otruć. I zagłodzić.

Zaczęło się od tego, że zakazał jej robić zakupy u Meg. Wiedział, że omega tam pracuje, nadal, że Jody go nie wywiozła, zgodnie z sugestią Deana. Że został w mieście i w dodatku ma _tą rzecz_ w sobie, bo Amy nie posłuchała i nie wyjęła jej z niego. Bezczelne baby! Chciał im dać pieniądze, chciał to załatwić polubownie - chciał być szczodry i hojny, jak odpowiedzialny alfa, który nie jest kutwą i skąpcem i który się _troszczy_. Dzięki tym pieniądzom Amy mogłaby zainwestować w tę swoją przychodnię, lepiej ją wyposażyć, rozszerzyć praktykę. Omega też by skorzystał. Jest przecież p e ł n o  wygodnych, luksusowych ośrodków opiekuńczych, dla upośledzonych dzieciaków i ludzi z problemami psychicznymi, w których każdy ma własny pokój z telewizorem, są świetlice z grami planszowymi, ogrody, w których można uprawiać sporty i może nawet można trzymać sobie jakiegoś zwierzaczka. Rybki, albo żółwia. Coś, czym można się opiekować.

Omega byłby szczęśliwy i bezpieczny w takim ośrodku. Dean by zapłacił i wszyscy byliby zadowoleni.

Omega nie musiałby pracować. Zarabiać na utrzymanie. I co on tam zarabia u Meg? Marne grosze. Nawet nie stawkę minimalną. Gdyby nie pomoc Jody i Amy i Ellen też (dobrze wiedział, co ona tam ciągle wywozi do miasta) nie miałby co do garnka włożyć, gdzie spać, w co się ubrać. A jeszcze jak się pojawi _to coś..._ Będą potrzebować jeszcze więcej pieniędzy i więcej pomocy.

Dean chciał to załatwić tak, żeby było dobrze. Dobrze dla wszystkich. Nie oglądając się na koszty. Durne baby nie posłuchały, to teraz załatwi to inaczej. Tak, że będzie bolało. Będą mogły mieć pretensje wyłącznie do siebie. _Przede wszystkim_ , postanowił, _zrobi tak, żeby Meg sama zwolniła omegę_. Nie będzie obrotów, nie będzie pracy, nie będzie pieniędzy, od razu zmądrzeją. Dean wiedział, że forsa to władza. A forsę miał on. I że bez zakupów watahy sklepik Meg straci połowę - jak nie więcej - przychodów. Więc kilka dni temu wziął Ellen na bok i powiedział, że ma już niczego tam nie kupować.

\- To gdzie mam robić zakupy?

\- Nie wiem, wymyśl coś. Zamawiaj przez internet, albo... W Crabtown...? - Machnął ręką. - Zorganizuj to jakoś, byle nie u Meg.

Był alfą, więc Ellen nie bardzo mogła oponować. Ale następnego dnia na śniadanie dostał omlet z białek bez soli i lurę z cykorii zamiast prawdziwej kawy. Na kolację glutowatą owsiankę na wodzie, bez choćby łyżeczki cukru. Na obiad makaron ze szpinakiem. Mało! Jakby pół zwykłej porcji. Kolejnego dnia znów owsiankę, bez mleka i bez cukru. Szpinak, cienka zupka z buraków, bez mięsa i tłuszczu... Jajka na miękko, nieścięte, wystarczyło na nie popatrzeć i od razu miał odruch wymiotny. Ellen potrafiła zrobić pyszne jajka, z żółtkiem mięciutkim, ale nie glutowatym. A te były paskudne, nie dało się ich zjeść. I ciągle warzywa. A przecież był wilkiem! Potrzebował mięsa!

\- Muszę jechać po zakupy. Do Crabtown. Albo może do Billings... - powiedziała Ellen czwartego dnia, kiedy wreszcie zwrócił jej uwagę na poziom posiłków. - To mi zajmie parę godzin...

\- To jedź! - Zniecierpliwił się. I zaniepokoił. Cholerna zaraza zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać nawet w jego własnym domu.

Ellen wzięła kluczyki, portfel i wyjechała, a alfa zaczął łazić po gospodarstwie. Pańskie oko konia tuczy, jak to mówią, więc zaglądał to tu, to tam. I coraz bardziej się wkurzał. Na drukarce w domowym biurze, okupowanym najczęściej przez Kevina, znalazł artykuł o rozwoju ciąży. Tylko spojrzał, zgarnął bez czytania i wywalił do kosza. Ash zamiast konfigurować nowo zamontowany system sterowania domem, grzebał w jakimś zestawie krótkofalówek, które dziwnym trafem miały zabawkowe, obłe kształty i dziecinne kolory. I napis: baby alarm. Sam zupełnie otwarcie przeglądał pismo dla rodziców i jakieś kolorowanki dla maluchów, w części wypełnione nieporadnymi bazgrołami, w których z trudem można się było dopatrzyć liter i cyfr.

Zaraza dotarła do domu i musiał natychmiast coś z tym zrobić.

Przede wszystkim musiał zjeść porządne śniadanie. Mięso! Hamburgery! Furę jajecznicy, pływającej w tłuszczu, pół tuzina smażonych kiełbasek, zapchać to wszystko bułeczkami i popić czarną jak smoła kawą z mnóstwem kofeiny. Nie tym badziewiem z cykorii, tylko normalną arabicą. Z ekspresu. A potem kawał placka z owocami. Co najmniej ćwiartkę.

Jak się naje, to wymyśli, jak przywrócić porządek w rodzinie.

Jak rozwiązać problem omegi.

Cholerny omega! Dean przeklinał dzień, w którym go zobaczył i zapragnął sobie wziąć. Najlepiej by zrobił, jakby ominął go szerokim łukiem i nie tknął palcem. Tylu kłopotów by uniknął. Bo omega to były same kłopoty i komplikacje. Wyłącznie. Wszystko postawione na głowie. Wszystko nie tak, jak trzeba. Który alfa by się tak cackał z jakimkolwiek omegą tak, jak Dean cackał się z tym szczeniakiem? Który alfa by tak sobie pozwolił wleźć na głowę? Kogo by obeszło, żeby omega przeżył w lesie? Nad rzeką? Żeby go ratować przed tą jego popieprzoną patologiczną rodzinką? Komu by się chciało go przeprowadzać bezpiecznie przez góry? Jaki alfa by go wnosił, znosił, karmił, pilnował, żeby omega miał ciepło, żeby był syty, ubrany, zdrowy, wzywał do omegi lekarza? I co z tego miał?! Tylko problemy! Niewdzięczność. Ucieczki, awantury, pretensje, żale, płacze, oskarżenia, wyrzuty... HISTERIE.

Ileż przy tym ten maluch go kosztował. Stracił na nim górę pieniędzy... Zapłacił Gabrielowi. Zapłacił Belli. Lisie. Całe kilogramy smoczego złota i paczki banknotów. Tak mu ten omega zawrócił w głowie, tak go omotał! Wszystko, wszystko na opak! To omega powinien się łasić, prosić o protekcję. Zabiegać o względy alfy. Przymilać się i wdzięczyć, żeby tylko alfa zechciał go zatrzymać, żeby go nie odgonił. Żeby chciał używać omegi, bo póki alfa jest omegą zainteresowany, póty omega może liczyć na ochronę i miejsce w watasze. Niewysokie miejsce, nieznaczące, ale przynajmniej jakieś.

Omega bez watahy nic nie znaczy. Takiego samotnego, porzuconego omegę każdy może sobie wziąć. Brać, używać, do woli. I co on by zrobił, ten Cas, gdyby Dean go cały czas nie ratował? Cały czas wyciągał go z czyichś łap. Cały czas musiał przeganiać od niego złe wilki, wyciągać z opresji. Nawet tu, u Benny'ego. Który inny alfa by tak się przejmował jakimś omegą? Jak się omega zgubi, to nikt się nie zatrzymuje, żeby go poszukać. Jak się omega źle zachowuje to dostaje lanie, albo się go wyrzuca z watahy i tyle. Bez sentymentów. Jak omega wypowiada posłuszeństwo to jakby umarł dla alfy. A nie, że alfa się potem jeszcze za omegą _ugania_. U G A N I A. Za każdym razem, kiedy Dean podejmował jakieś decyzje co dalej z Casem, cholerny maluch potrafił jakoś je zmienić. Jakoś sprawić, że Dean w końcu robił coś całkiem innego niż sobie zaplanował.

Chciał o nim zapomnieć, a zlecił Belli, żeby go dla niego odzyskała. Chciał go zabrać do domu, a postanowił dać mu wrócić do Jody. Chciał, żeby omega przekonał się, jak to jest nie mieć nad sobą ochronnego parasola alfy i zaraz potem kazał mu założyć fundusz, żeby zapewnić mu środki do życia. Nie chciał go więcej widzieć na oczy i wkrótce wybrał się z nim na kolację. Chciał na niego krzyczeć i rządzić nim i zlać go za te wszystkie kłopoty, które sprawia, a tylko się śmiał, kiedy omega paplał o tych swoich mało ważnych sprawach, skacząc wokół jak kurczak i depcząc mu buty. Nie powinien pozwalać mu odzywać się do siebie bez pytania i nawet tknąć siebie palcem, a wysłuchiwał cierpliwie buńczucznych przechwałek, jak to on _pokaże alfie samoobronę_ i go _pobije_.

Oddalił dla niego Lisę, chociaż planował z nią szczeniaczki.

Cholerny, cholerny omega!

A teraz _to_.

To _coś_. W jego brzuchu.

Dean nie używał słowa _szczeniaczek_. Nawet w myślach. To _coś_ w omedze to było... coś, czego nie powinno być. Omega był chłopcem, chłopcy nie rodzą szczeniaczków, koniec kropka. Szczeniaczki miała urodzić Lisa. Gdyby tylko ją ugryzł w kark i pokrył. Krzyczała na niego, żeby ją wreszcie ugryzł, żeby wypełnił umowę, ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Nie mógł.

A omegę gryzł ile wlezie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, za każdym razem, kiedy go krył - gryzł go w kark, aż cały był siny i fioletowy.

Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że omega ma _sprzęt_ , który zareaguje na ugryzienia? Ugryzienie w kark w trakcie krycia sprawia, że samica może zostać zapłodniona, ale omega jest chłopcem. Dean gryzł go instynktownie, w podnieceniu, nie z intencją, żeby... A teraz co? Baby alarm, książeczki, pisma dla rodziców i artykuły o ciąży pałętające się po całym domu?!

Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Musiał zrobić z tym wreszcie porządek. Musiał się pozbyć omegi raz na zawsze.

Wymaszerował z knajpy tak, jakby szedł na wojnę.

 

* * *

 

Cas siedział za ladą i cierpliwie zapełniał kolejne linijki literkami. Z wysiłku i skupienia wysunął język, pochylając się nisko nad zeszytem, tak zaaferowany, że w pierwszej chwili nic nie poczuł. Dopiero kiedy Dean stanął przed nim Cas podniósł głowę i zamrugał.

Przestraszony.

Odruchowo sięgnął do brzucha, jakby chciał zasłonić szczeniaczka.

Dean zmierzył go wzrokiem i Cas spuścił głowę, zastanawiając się, czy Meg jest na zapleczu i czy jeśli krzyknie na pomoc, Meg zdoła powstrzymać Deana, żeby nie zrobił mu krzywdy.

Bardzo się bał nie o siebie, ale o szczeniaczka.

\- Ile? - spytał szorstko alfa i Cas zorientował się, że położył na ladzie jakieś zakupy, oczekując, że Cas nabije je na kasę. Cas odetchnął kilka razy, starając się odzyskać jasność myśli i zaczął podliczać: gumy miętowe, paczka suszonej wołowiny, sześciopak piwa i batonik karmelowy.

\- Jedenaście pięćdziesiąt - wyjąkał słabiutko, odchrząknął i powtórzył mocniejszym tonem. - Jedenaście pięćdziesiąt.

Dean położył na ladzie dwanaście dolarów, zgarnął zakupy i wyszedł.

Cas popatrzył za nim, na zamykające się drzwi i poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana. Ciężko osunął się na stołek. Spojrzał na rozłożony zeszyt.

Na batonik.

Dean zapomniał zabrać batonik.

Wziął go. Zastanowił się przez chwilę a potem odłożył na miejsce, tam gdzie inne batoniki. Jeśli Dean zawróci, Cas mu odda batonik, albo pieniądze.

 

* * *

 

Dean wrzucił zakupy na przednie siedzenie i usiadł za kierownicą. Za wycieraczką znów sterczał mandat. _Ósmy_ , ale Dean nie myślał teraz o mandatach.

Myślał o omedze. W białej koszuli i niebieskiej kamizelce, tylko nieznacznie opinającej się na brzuchu. Bardzo nieznacznie.

Jakby nie wiedział, nie zwróciłby uwagi.

I znów, oczywiście, wszystko poszło nie tak jak sobie zaplanował. _Cholera_!, zaklął i ruszył. Zły na siebie, na omegę, na cały świat.

 

 

Oby w domu nikt go już bardziej nie wkurzył, bo nie ręczył za siebie.

 

 

 


	54. KRÓLICZKI I NAKŁADKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tekst jest nieoczyszczony i mogą się trafić literówki i niezręczne powtórzenia, ale nadal mam grypę i gorączkę i trochę ciężko mi się skupić. Jak podzdrowieję to wygładzę, obiecuję :)

Cztery mile za miastem Dean ostro zahamował, cofnął, wjechał w leśną przecinkę i zawrócił. Nacisnął gaz, aż Impala zajęczała z wysiłku.

\- Zapomniałeś ba... - Zaczął mówić omega, gdy tylko zadźwięczał dzwonek nad drzwiami i zobaczył Deana w progu. Wychylił się do półki ze słodyczami, żeby oddać mu batonik, po który alfa najwyraźniej wrócił. Ale kiedy się tylko odwrócił do niego plecami, poczuł palce alfy zgarniające tkaninę kamizelki między łopatkami. Pisnął z przestrachem, gdy równocześnie drugą dłonią alfa odgarnął mu włosy z karku, przygiął głowę do piersi, by jeszcze wyraźniej wyeksponować nagą szyję i... ugryzł.

Cas znieruchomiał. Szczęki alfy zacisnęły się na nim. Mocniej. Mocniej. Nagle usłyszał kroki i krzyk Meg i groźny, ostrzegawczy warkot wilka, wyrywający się spomiędzy zębów, z gardła, rezonujący na skórze omegi. Gwałtownie podniósł dłoń, pokazując Meg, żeby się nie zbliżała.

_Nic się nie dzieje._

Nic się złego nie dzieje, pomyślał, kiedy żelazny uścisk zelżał i poczuł mokre liźnięcie. Dean go puścił, ale zanim Cas zdążył za nim popatrzeć, drzwi trzasnęły i Winchester zniknął.

\- To... to... co on ci zrobił? Ten zwierzak! Dzikus! Zaraz zadzwonię do Franka! - Meg sapała z oburzeniem i przestrachem, wyciągając telefon. Cas zamknął jej dłonie w swoich i popatrzył łagodnie. - Wypatroszy go i będzie spokój! Jak on mógł! To bandyta!

\- Nie trzeba, nic się nie stało... Nic, już po wszystkim, Meg, nic mi nie jest! Nic mi nie jest! Meg, nie trzeba, zobacz, nic mi nie jest, naprawdę... - Uspokoił ją najlepiej jak potrafił. - Ja sam powiem, dobrze? Sam mu powiem. Nie dzwoń, dobrze? Nic się nie stało. Nie martw się...

\- Ale popatrz! Jak on mógł! Popatrz... to trzeba jakoś zaopatrzyć... - Narzekała, obracając go tyłem i przypatrując się ugryzieniu i szybko nabierającemu koloru siniakowi. - Tyran, brutal! Barbarzyńca! Czy on nie ma Boga w sercu, żeby tak cię traktować?! Ja zawołam Franka! Nie broń go! - Znów zaczęła wybierać numer, ale Cas znów ją powstrzymał. - Tylko go nie broń!

Zerknął w wiszące między regałami wypukłe lustro. Dean tyle razy wcześniej go gryzł, ale Cas dopiero teraz miał okazję zobaczyć jak to naprawdę wygląda. Przyglądał się przez chwilę.

\- Zaraz wrócę! Zaraz wrócę, Meg! - wykrzyknął nagle i wybiegł ze sklepu. Rozejrzał się. Impala znikała na końcu szosy wylotowej z miasta. Cas zawrócił i pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku, do baru Benny'ego.

Stanął w progu. Może będzie mieć szczęście, może się jakiś znajdzie. Może się trafi jakiś wilk, wśród klientów. Poruszył skrzydełkami nosa, niuchając niecierpliwie i popatrując na twarze kierowców. Ten nie, ten też nie... I ten nie.

Jest!

Ten.

Starszy, mniejszy niż tamten, który zaczepiał go w łazience. Schludniejszy. Ale na pewno wilk. Pachniał intensywnie, ostro. Cas zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków, stanął przy barze. Spojrzał na Benny'ego, zajętego na drugim końcu. Spojrzał na wilka. Położył palce na ladzie i przesunął się bliżej.

Wilk zerknął na niego leniwie.

Cas uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i przysunął się jeszcze troszeczkę.

Wilk popijał piwo, pojadając resztkę frytek z talerza, na którym leżał też niedojedzony burger i parę krążków obsmażanej cebuli.

Cas przeprosił w myślach szczeniaczka, że się teraz denerwuje i wyjaśnił, żeby szczeniaczek się nie przejmował. Że zaraz sobie stąd pójdą.

Stanął koło wilka. Wilk spojrzał na niego przez ramię, nieco z góry i znów się napił.

Cas popatrzył spod rzęs, nieświadomie oblizał wyschłe ze zdenerwowania wargi i spytał - w swoim mniemaniu zalotnie, ale w rzeczywistości raczej piskliwie i płaczliwie:

\- Kupisz mi piwo?

Wilk podniósł brwi. Odstawił butelkę, pochylił się nieco w jego stronę i powąchał.

\- Wracaj do swojego pana, króliczku, zanim nam obu napytasz biedy - powiedział łagodnie i sięgnął po burgera. - No, kicaj, to nie miejsce dla takich laleczek jak ty.

\- Ale ja chcę! - Odważył się nalegać omega. Wilk tylko parsknął i nieco się odsunął od niego.

\- Twój alfa wie, że tu jesteś? - spytał nieco ostrzej. - I szukasz przygód?

\- Cas! - Benny zjawił się nagle, popatrzył surowo na kierowcę i na chłopca. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Sprawdzam! Tylko sprawdzam! - odrzekł Cas, czerwony jak burak, łącznie z uszami i, nie wiedzieć czemu, szeroko uśmiechnięty. Obrócił się na pięcie i pognał z powrotem do sklepu.

Miał ochotę skakać i tańczyć i śmiać się na cały głos.

Dean go ugryzł! Ugryzł! Żeby inne wilki się bały i nie mogły go zabrać! Chociaż Dean go już nie kocha i nie weźmie do domu, chociaż jest zły na niego i nie chce szczeniaczka, ale go ugryzł, żeby inne wilki się bały i żeby nikt go nie zabrał, kiedy Deana nie ma w pobliżu. Bo Dean go już nie będzie ratować przed złymi wilkami, ale zrobił tak, żeby inne wilki się bały. Żeby wiedziały, że omega nie jest sam, że ma pana! Że ma alfę!

Nawet jeśli to nie do końca prawda.

Dean zrobił tak, żeby Cas był bezpieczny. A skoro Cas będzie bezpieczny, to szczeniaczek też będzie bezpieczny.

I jeśli szczeniaczek bał się, kiedy Cas się bał i denerwował, kiedy Cas się denerwował, to teraz musiał być szczęśliwy, bo Cas był szczęśliwy.

I śpiewał.

 

* * *

 

Im bardziej Cas był szczęśliwy w mieście, tym bardziej wkurzony był Dean na ranczu. Wataha zaczęła schodzić mu z drogi, bo był jak tykająca bomba, czekająca tylko na wybuch. I nikt jakoś nie chciał być akurat w pobliżu, kiedy alfa wreszcie wybuchnie.

Alfa węszył i szukał zaczepki.

Najkrócej będący w watasze (krócej był tylko omega, ale omega z oczywistych względów się teraz nie mieścił w rankingu) Samandiriel, zwany Alfiem, znający alfę najmniej, w końcu nie wytrzymał presji i dał przed nim dyla, co oczywiście natychmiast zwróciło na niego uwagę alfy i tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Reszta watahy odetchnęła z ulgą, wstydząc się swoich reakcji, ale skoro Dean znalazł już kozła ofiarnego to oni mogli nieco wyluzować. Zanim Dean znów zacznie szukać, na kim tu się wyżyć.

Tymczasem przyglądali się, jak alfa dogania betę, chwyta za kark, zawraca i wlecze do garażu, po drodze robiąc mu hałaśliwy wykład na temat porządków obowiązujących w rodzinie i na ranczu, na temat szacunku do cudzej pracy, że nie cierpi bałaganiarzy, że ma dość sprzątania po wszystkich, że garaż to nie śmietnik, że musi wprowadzić trochę dyscypliny, bo najwyraźniej wszyscy myślą, że mogą mu włazić na głowę i skakać, a on nic nie powie.

Alfie zaczął przepraszać i tłumaczyć, że wcale tak nie jest, że on bardzo alfę szanuje i że na pewno nie skacze nikomu po głowie, a już na pewno nie Deanowi, bo by nie śmiał, ale alfa kazał mu się zamknąć, nie pyskować i wziąć się za sprzątanie.

\- Ale co konkretnie? - spytał słabo Alfie, rozglądając się po półkach. Co jak co, ale garaż był ich oczkiem w głowie i w niektórych sypialniach był większy bałagan, niż tutaj. Tutaj można było jeść z podłogi.

\- Ten syf! - Dean zatoczył ramieniem. Alfie jeszcze raz omiótł wzrokiem półki, zastawione skrzynkami z narzędziami, a każda skrzynka była opisana wyraźnie i precyzyjnie. Niemniej, żeby nie stać jak kołek i nie podrażniać alfy jeszcze bardziej, zrobił krok w stronę regału, sięgając do pierwszego lepszego pudełka i zaczął coś przekładać, tylko po to, żeby alfa zobaczył, że _coś_ robi.

\- Głupi jesteś? - spytał alfa ostro, dał mu w ucho, zabrał pudełko, pokazał inne, wysypał zawartość na podłogę i kazał układać jeszcze raz. - Te nakładki były ułożone od największych do najmniejszych, a powinny być?... - Zawiesił głos. Beta zamrugał.

\- Odwrotnie? - Zaryzykował, bo pytanie mogło być bardzo podchwytliwe.

\- Właśnie! Tak trudno pojąć?! - wrzasnął alfa i zapowiedział, że jak wróci za pół godziny to wszystko ma być na błysk. A jak się nie podoba, to fora ze dwora.

Alfie westchnął ukradkiem i zabrał się za układanie nakładek.

Od najmniejszych do największych.

Jak sobie alfa Dean życzy.

W końcu, to jego garaż.

Problem w tym, że Alfiemu się podobało, niestety. Poza ostatnimi tygodniami, kiedy Dean Winchester był jak ~~wielki~~ ~~ogromny~~ kosmiczny wrzód na tyłku... było super. Więcej niż super. To była najlepsza wataha, z jaką się kiedykolwiek zetknął. Zgrana, wesoła, pełna młodych wilków takich jak Sammy i Ash i Garth i Jo i nawet ten kujon, Kevin, którzy tworzyli świetną paczkę. Starsi nie wtrącali się za wiele, nie tworzyli jakiejś szczególnie wyraźnej hierarchii, nie dawali młodym w kość... Za to dbali razem z alfą o wszystko: każdy członek rodziny miał pełen brzuch, i to wypełniony nie byle jakim jedzeniem, ale frykasami wychodzącymi nieprzerwanie spod zręcznych palców Ellen. Każdy miał własny pokój, własne miejsce, w którym czuł się bezpiecznie i urządzał się jak chciał. Kto chciał, mógł się uczyć, studiować i Dean za wszystko płacił. Każdy z nich dostawał określoną kwotę na miesięczne wydatki, ale jeśli potrzebował coś drogiego, na przykład nowy komputer, to wystarczyło poprosić i nie zdarzyło się, żeby Dean odmówił. Każdy miał swój zakres obowiązków, które wykonywał dla watahy, ale było to przemyślane i możliwie zgodne z umiejętnościami i ambicjami wilków.

Poza tym... POLOWANIE NA SMOKA

Hej! To była dotychczas największa przygoda w życiu Alfiego, a chłopaki opowiadali, że robili to nie pierwszy raz i pewnie nie ostatni, bo Dean Winchester to prawdziwy zabijaka i pierwszorzędny łowca, a przy tym zdolny złodziej. Stąd cała ta zamożność. Całe to złoto i pieniądze i mnóstwo ziemi. Nie tylko oznaczonej tak, jak normalnie watahy oznaczają jakieś terytorium - moczem i odchodami - odstraszając inne watahy, ale także formalnie należącej do nich. Do Deana. Legalnie, jak u _ludzi_ , z aktem własności wiszącym na ścianie.

Więc jeśli Dean chce, żeby te nakładki układać odwrotnie, to Alfie je poukłada odwrotnie. Od najmniejszych, od największych, od środka, do zewnątrz, nawlecze je na żyłki i zrobi z nich naszyjniki, jeśli tylko alfa sobie zażyczy. Bo nie chce odchodzić. I nie rozumiał omegi, że omega sam odszedł. Zdaniem Alfiego głupio zrobił. Owszem, z początku Dean traktował go jak śmiecia, ale od strzelaniny nad rzeką sporo się zaczęło zmieniać. A już w domu omega zaczął być traktowany jak mała królewna: został zakwaterowany w głównej sypialni, u alfy, do której nikt poza Ellen nie miał wstępu i Alfie mógł się tylko domyślać, jak bardzo była luksusowa. Alfa i Ellen rozpieszczali go, zupełnie nie jak omegę, podsuwając smakołyki, pozwalając spać całe dnie i chyba niczego zupełnie nie wymagając, poza tym alfa go wcale nie ukarał za zniszczone rzeczy Asha i Kevina i wszyscy zrozumieli, że cokolwiek omega zmaluje alfa będzie traktować go ulgowo.

Alfie był realistą i wiedział, że gdyby _on_ odszedł z watahy - Dean nawet by się nie obejrzał. Ale po odejściu omegi Dean nadal nie mógł wybić go sobie z głowy i zapomnieć. Ciągle coś kombinował, ciągle się koło niego kręcił, tak czy inaczej.

Niby w rodzinie nie plotkowali między sobą o sprawach alfy, ale i tak dobrze wiedzieli. Omega zalazł mu za skórę. I to przez omegę teraz Dean jest takim upierdliwym skurczybykiem, rozstawiającym wszystkich po kątach.

Mogliby się końcu pogodzić. Alfa i Cas.

Ellen przestałaby im gotować owsiankę na wodzie (brr), omega nie musiałby pracować, Dean mógłby znów go nosić na rękach, co najwyraźniej lubił, sądząc po tym, w jak doskonałym humorze był cztery miesiące temu, kiedy przesuwał leżak po całej werandzie, dla omegi. Okay, w całej tej sytuacji Alfie nie mógł pojąć jednego: jak do cholery alfa mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby jego szczeniaczek miał się urodzić poza watahą? Poza opieką rodziny?

Alfie mało znał się na szczeniaczkach, zgoła nic, ale we wszystkich watahach istniały pewne niepisane i niezmienialne reguły, wynikające z najgłębszych, najbardziej pierwotnych instynktów. Jedną z nich było to, że cała wataha chroniła szczeniaczki. Cała wataha pilnowała szczennej wilczycy, nie pozwalając jej narażać się na żadne ryzyko. Szczeniaczki, inaczej niż u _ludzi_ , były czymś, co w jakimś sensie postrzegano jako należące do całej rodziny. Nie tylko do rodziców, nie tylko do ojca-alfy.

No to co, że omega był... chłopcem? Niby był chłopcem, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest w nim coś... innego. Coś... Delikatniejszego. Owszem, bywał wesoły i rozbrykany i piekł świetne ciasteczka i pracował w sklepie i... No właśnie. PIEKŁ CIASTECZKA. Potrafił się rozpłakać właściwie bez powodu. Wolał tańczyć niż grać w koszykówkę (Sammy zamontował kosz na placyku za sklepem, gdzie raz w miesiącu podjeżdżał dostawczak z towarem, a w pozostałe dni było pusto i można było grać do woli, ale omega nie złapał sportowego bakcyla). W telewizji wolał oglądać komedie niż żużel i rugby i przyjaźnił się chyba ze wszystkimi kobietami w okolicy. Co nieco przerażało Alfiego, który uważał większość kobiet za... uhm. Niezrozumiałe i... trochę... uhm... groźne.

Ellen można się było bać.

I pani szeryf. I ta cała Amy też była całkiem... owszem, bardzo śliczna, niziutka i drobniutka, ale jak spojrzała, to wcale nie miało znaczenia, że jest słabą ludzką kobietą a on silnym, młodym wilkiem.

Alfie podejrzewał, że Ellen bał się troszkę sam alfa. I Bobby też. I na pewno nikt nie chciał zadzierać z panią szeryf. Nawet ten cały stuknięty Frank, ze sztucerem nabitym srebrem. A omega się nie bał. Wręcz się z nimi wszystkimi świetnie dogadywał.

Był inny, bez dwóch zdań.

 

 

Alfie kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze nie był w watasze Winchesterów, był świadkiem takiej sytuacji, gdzieś na jakimś zjeździe z trasy, w ogródku małego przydrożnego baru. Na parkingu stało kilka Harleyów a motocykliści siedzieli przy stołach na zewnątrz, pijąc zimne piwo i zajadając grillowane żeberka i kurczaki. Alfie od razu wyczuł w jednym wilka. Nie alfę, raczej betę, reszta to nie była wataha, ot, jeździli razem i pewnie się wmieszał w grupę ludzi, jeden z tych samotnych wilków, nie mogących nigdzie zagrzać miejsca na dłużej.

Siedział z jakąś dziewczyną. Omegą. Alfie i to wyczuł. Dziewczyna łasiła się do niego, przymilała, mimo, że traktował ją okropnie, aż w końcu zniecierpliwił się nią tak bardzo, że złapał za gardło, napluł w twarz i zepchnął z ławy, mówiąc: suką jesteś, to żryj jak suka, z ziemi. I ona została tam, gdzie ją zepchnął, pokornie zbierając resztki, które jej zrzucał pod stół. Reszta mężczyzn się śmiała i też rzucała jej resztki: nadgryzione kurze udka i garście frytek, podniecając się tym, że ona nie protestuje, że się tak da upokarzać. Takie były omegi. Takie były porządki wśród wilków. Alfie nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, najbardziej mu przeszkadzało wtedy, że ten wilk pali papierosy i śmierdzi dym i jeszcze hałasuje, a Alfie chciał w spokoju zjeść i miał dość tych wrzasków i tego smrodu.

Cas by nie pozwolił się potraktować, jak ta dziewczyna. Gdyby alfa tak mu zrobił, omega pewnie rzuciłby w niego czym by miał pod ręką, choćby kartoflem i uciekł w las, po drodze przewracając wszystkie motocykle.

Może dlatego Dean tak się wściekał. Przewodził wielkiej, silnej watasze, zabił smoka, sprowadził ich bezpiecznie do domu z całą furmanką skarbów, pokonał watahę Uriela i Zachariasza, pozabijał mnóstwo złych wilków, nawet tę całą podstępną Lisę, a nie potrafił zapanować nad małym omegą, który robił co chciał.

Piekł ciasteczka, pracował w sklepie, zarabiał pieniądze. Miał przyjaciół.

Zupełnie nie jak omega.

Zupełnie, jakby wcale nie potrzebował alfy. I jego opieki.

 

 

Alfie otarł czoło i popatrzył na nakładki. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze ułożył i nie będzie musiał powtarzać. On, w przeciwieństwie do omegi, musiał się postarać, żeby nie wylecieć z watahy i nie mógł liczyć, że alfa potraktuje go ulgowo.

 

 


	55. SKRZYNECZKA NA JARMUŻ

Opanowanie alfabetu wcale nie było taką prostą sprawą i Cas miewał chwile zwątpienia, kiedy rzucał zeszytami i książeczkami, płacząc że jest za głupi, żeby się tego nauczyć, że nigdy się nie nauczy czytać, żeby Sammy przestał go dręczyć i dał mu spokój, bo szczeniaczek nie może się denerwować!

Sammy zbierał wtedy cierpliwie rozrzucane kartki i ćwiczenia, mówił, że starczy na dziś, że zrobili bardzo duże postępy i że Cas ma mnóstwo czasu, żeby się nauczyć i że na pewno się nauczy, żeby się nie martwił. I że już dużo umie.

\- Nieprawda! - Obruszył się omega, znikając w kuchni, żeby zajrzeć do piekarnika z kolejną partią ciasteczek. - Mówisz tak, żeby mi sprawić przyjemność, ale ja sam dobrze wiem. Nie musisz mnie oszukiwać. Nie lubię, jak się mnie oszukuje. Już lepiej znać prawdę, nawet jak nie jest przyjemna... - mamrotał, uchylając drzwiczki i niuchając.

Wilczy węch bardzo pomagał w gotowaniu i pieczeniu: Cas potrafił rozpoznać, czy składniki są świeże i dobre gatunkowo, czy dodać jeszcze szczyptę tego czy owego, czy już wystarczy, czy ciasto pachnie jak należy, czy jeszcze trzeba je a/ucierać b/zostawić do wyrośnięcia c/pozwolić się jeszcze podpiec d/można wyjmować...

Te ciasteczka zdecydowanie można wyjmować - zdecydował i chwycił blachę przez rękawice. Ostrożnie przełożył na stół i przyjrzał im się krytycznie. Jeszcze nie miał pomysłu, jak je przyozdobi. Chciał spróbować czegoś nowego. Może zrobi na nich rozetki z maślanego kremu? I w każdą rozetkę włoży malutką kandyzowaną wisienkę? A może pokryje je lukrem w różne esy-floresy i na każdy naklei kwiatki z dragantu? - Wahał się, spoglądając to na komplet gotowych, lukrowych pisaków, to na słoiczki z cukrowymi perełkami, serduszkami i gwiazdkami, to na rękawek, który można napełnić słodką masą i wyciskać ją za pomocą rozmaitych końcówek w formie różyczek, fal, półósemek, listków, plecionek...

\- A może napiszesz na każdym imiona przyjaciół? - podpowiedział Sammy. Cas drgnął i spojrzał na niego, opartego o lodówkę z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Ale nie umiem...

\- Znasz prawie wszystkie litery a ja ci pomogę. Najpierw napiszemy je na kartce a potem przekopiujesz je na ciastko. - Sammy wyciągnął notatnik, ukryty pod pachą. Cas westchnął. Sammy nigdy się poddawał.

\- To miały być ciasteczka do sklepu. - Jeszcze się opierał, chociaż pomysł go nęcił. - Na sprzedaż. Muszę zarabiać, odłożyć pieniądze, dla szczeniaczka...

\- Upieczesz inne. A to będzie doskonały prezent dla wszystkich, którzy się opiekują tobą i szczeniaczkiem... - powiedział cicho Sammy. - Na pewno byłoby im miło dostać takie specjalnie podpisane ciastko...

Cas zastanowił się. To prawda. Tyle osób mu pomaga, ma tylu przyjaciół: Jody, Amy, Ellen, Sammy, Frank, chłopaki, Jo... Meg... Benny... Tyle osób, które się nim opiekują. Bez których ani on ani szczeniaczek by sobie nie dali rady. Skinął głową.

\- Dobra! - Wziął notes. - Od kogo zaczniemy?

 

* * *

 

Skończyli późnym popołudniem. Cas się napracował. Kilka razy musiał zdejmować świeżo nałożony lukier, żeby poprawiać krzywe napisy albo literki, które trochę się myliły (zwłaszcza _b_ i _d_ ). Sammy w końcu poszedł (zabierając swoje ciastko ze sobą), a Cas patrzył na pozostałe, rozłożone na blacie, czekając, aż lukier pozastyga, żeby je można było ładnie zapakować. Zawsze dbał o ładne opakowania. Z początku były to celofanowe torebeczki i kokardki, z czasem zaczął używać karbowanych foremek, rożków i własnoręcznie skręcanych tub z papieru i folii, a ostatnio nawet woreczków z flizeliny, którą znalazł w sklepie z artykułami dla hobbystów. Było tam mnóstwo innych, interesujących rzeczy: faliste tekturki, koronki, filce, puszki, barwione piórka, koraliki, rozmaite kleje, pudełka z masy papierowej, do malowania lub wyklejania za pomocą specjalnych technik, które na przykład sprawiają, że coś wygląda jak stare i popękane, ale przy tym nadal ładne. Może dlatego, że Cas tak długo był niewidomy i pozbawiony całego bogactwa doznań wzrokowych, teraz wprost chłonął wszystko, co można było WIDZIEĆ i przywiązywał ogromną wagę do tego, żeby to było ŁADNE.

Zostało mu jedno ciasteczko.

Usiadł na taborecie na przeciwko włączonego piekarnika, patrząc na kolejną porcję ciastek (te będą jednak na sprzedaż, obiecał Meg i nie może jej zawieść), nieuważnie obracając je w dłoni.

Jedno puste ciasteczko.

Bez imienia.

Chciałby je dać _komuś_ , ale wiedział, że ten ktoś wcale go nie chce. Nie było sensu nic na nim pisać. Tylko się zmarnuje.

\- Zrobię na nim różyczkę z kremu - powiedział do szczeniaczka. - To dobre ciastko. Zasługuje, żeby ktoś je zjadł, a nam przydadzą się pieniądze.

Kiedy zaczął pracować u Meg wydawało mu się, że jest bogaczem, z portfelem pełnym pieniędzy, ale kilka wypraw do Crabtown, z Amy i Jody i Ellen, które zabierały go na wizyty do pani doktor od ciąży, a potem do sklepów dla szczeniaczków rozwiały jego przekonanie o własnej zamożności. Rzeczy dla szczeniaczków były śliczne. Chodził między regałami i nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych wszystkich maluteńkich bluzeczek, śpioszków, skarpeteczek...

Ale nagle odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Dziewczyny go dogoniły na rogu, kiedy zmierzał szybko w stronę zaparkowanego dżipa Jody.

Wyszedł, bo wszystko było takie _d r o g i e_.

Porównał ceny tego, co wybrał do koszyka z tym, co miał w portfelu i okazało się, że był biedakiem. Nie było go stać na kupienie szczeniaczkowi potrzebnych rzeczy. Mógł zrezygnować z łóżeczka (szczeniaczek mógł spać z nim w jego łóżku) i wózka (mógł nosić szczeniaczka na rękach, albo w takiej specjalnej chuście, widział to w internecie na stronach dla ekologicznych mam), ale było tyle innych rzeczy, których nie można szczeniaczkowi odmówić.

I za które trzeba zapłacić, a nie ma czym.

Kiedy tak szedł, sam, chodnikiem, zastanawiając się, jak sobie poradzi, skąd weźmie więcej pieniędzy - po raz pierwszy zrobił się naprawdę zły na Deana. To było bardzo niesprawiedliwe, że to właśnie Cas sam musiał o tym wszystkim myśleć. Sam się martwić. Sam się troszczyć o szczeniaczka.

To nie był tylko jego szczeniaczek. Deana też.

I Dean powinien pomóc. Powinien pomóc, nawet jeśli był zły na Casa, nawet jeśli nie chciał szczeniaczka, i może... brzydził się, może... _brzydził się_ , że Cas nosi szczeniaczka a nie powinien, bo jest chłopcem i chłopcy nie noszą szczeniaczków... Więc jeśli nawet się brzydził i był zły i żałował, że to nie z Lisą będzie miał dzieci, to jednak... to przecież...

To przecież...

To on mu to zrobił.

To Dean zrobił szczeniaczka i sobie poszedł, a Cas został i się musi martwić.

Cas spojrzał na ciasteczko.

Chciał na nim namalować lukrem imię Deana. Ale teraz zgniótł je w palcach. Rozkruszył na drobno, roztarł i popatrzył, jak drobny, słodki pył osiada u jego stóp na kuchennych płytkach.

Jody i Ellen i Amy powiedziały, żeby się nie martwił. Wtedy, kiedy go dogoniły, koło parkingu. Powiedziały, że wszystko się ułoży i że szczeniaczek będzie najlepiej ubranym szczeniaczkiem w okolicy. I że dostanie wszystko co potrzeba: i wózek i łóżeczko i nosidełka i huśtawkę i chodzik i przewijak i kojec i... - zaczęły wymieniać jedna przez drugą, co szczeniaczek dostanie.

To było bardzo miłe z ich strony. Ale to nie to samo.

Cas wolałby sam kupić, za własne pieniądze.

Albo żeby Dean kupił. Jak prawdziwy tata.

Cas poklepał się po brzuchu, jakby chciał pocieszyć zarówno siebie jak szczeniaczka.

\- Jeden tata też wystarczy - powiedział, starając się brzmieć bardzo dziarsko i bardzo wesoło. - Prawda?

Szczeniaczek się poruszył i Cas wyraźnie poczuł coś pod palcami. Może to pupka szczeniaczka? A może główka? A może stopy, kiedy się odbijał od środka brzucha, żeby sobie odpłynąć w drugi koniec?

 

* * *

 

Było już późno. Na niebie migotały gwiazdy i las włączał nocną zmianę. Coraz wyraźniej czuć było nadchodzącą jesień, chociaż powietrze w zacisznej, osłoniętej górami dolinie wciąż było ciepłe i łagodne. _Doskonały mikroklimat dla starszych i dzieci_ , pomyślał Dean. _Zdrowy_.

Myśl o dzieciach sprawiła, że poczuł się jakoś głupio. Zirytowany. Wcale nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Żeby odwrócić uwagę i nie brnąć dalej w rejony, w które brnąć zdecydowanie sobie nie życzył, zwłaszcza nie przed snem, co mogłoby się skończyć bezsennym przewracaniem z boku na bok, postanowił się przejść. Zwykle po całym dniu harówki w tartaku (nie dlatego, że musiał, ale dlatego że chciał się urobić do nieprzytomności), wracał, pił piwo lub dwa, jadł coś lekkiego i szedł spać.

Przegrał bitwę z Ellen o zakupy u Meg, ale przynajmniej skończyły się owsianki na wodzie. Poza tym jakoś już mu nie zależało, żeby doprowadzić Meg do bankructwa i do redukcji etatów. Niech tam sobie zatrudnia, kogo chce. Byle o tym już nie myśleć. Byle móc przywlec się każdego wieczora do domu, wypić to cholerne piwo i iść spać. Nie myśleć o niczym, tylko o tym, jak bardzo bolą ramiona i grzbiet po całym dniu znojnego cięcia desek w kurzawie trocin i ryku traków tarczowych oraz pilarek.

Zszedł z werandy i rozejrzał się po podwórku. Przez szparę w drzwiach stolarni przeświecało światło. Ciekawe, który z chłopaków tam dłubie?

\- Bobby? - Stanął w progu. W stolarni pachniało drewnem i olejem lnianym. Z radia płynęły przeboje lat pięćdziesiątych. Bobby siedział na wysokim stołku przy kozłach i delikatnie obrabiał papierem ściernym coś jak krzywą płozę. - Co robisz?

\- A, to ty, chłopcze... - Obejrzał się, nie przerywając roboty. - Chcesz piwo? - Wskazał brodą turystyczną lodówkę wypełnioną lodem, z którego sterczały szyjki butelek.

Dean podszedł bliżej, stanął nad nim i przyjrzał się.

\- Bobby? Co to jest? - Wskazał palcem stojącą opodal konstrukcję. Bobby przerwał pracę, odchylił się i spojrzał z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

\- Skrzynka. Na jarmuż. Dla Ellen - powiedział bezczelnie. - Poprosiła mnie, to zrobiłem.

\- Na jarmuż? - To, na co patrzył Dean na pewno nie było skrzynką na jarmuż. Ani na żadne warzywa. - Na biegunach?

Bobby wzruszył ramionami a jego uśmieszek zrobił się jeszcze bardziej bezczelny i nawet lekko złośliwy.

Spojrzał w bok, na stół, gdzie obok rozłożonych narzędzi leżało okrągłe ciasteczko z krzywym, nieporadnym napisem _Bobby_. Ellen je przywiozła po południu. Przywiozła ich cały koszyk i każdy dostał własne. Bobby lubił ciastka omegi (były lepsze nawet od tych pieczonych przez Ellen), ale to jedno postanowił zachować na pamiątkę.

Wrócił do przecierania deski. Trzeba zrobić to bardzo dokładnie. Bez pośpiechu. Deski muszą być gładziutkie, żeby nie odłupała się żadna drzazga. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby jakaś drzazga zrobiła krzywdę szczeniaczkowi. Szczeniaczek zasługiwał na solidną robotę. Na prima sort, lux kołyskę, jakiej nie kupi się w żadnym sklepie.

W końcu, sprawienie porządnej kołyski szczeniaczkowi należy do jednych z podstawowych obowiązków dziadka, no nie?

\- Jarmuż? - spytał jeszcze raz Dean a Bobby mruknął zniecierpliwiony:

\- No. Jarmuż. Głuchy jesteś, chłopcze? Może powinieneś mniej czasu spędzać w tym tartaku?

\- A więcej gdzie? Bo chyba masz jakieś sugestie? - Zaczął wojowniczo alfa.

\- A bo ja wiem? - Bobby sięgnął po piwo. - Już ty chyba najlepiej wiesz, gdzie powinieneś spędzać czas.

Dean obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł, zły, obrażony i z fochem, jak u dwunastoletniej panienki.

Cholera, teraz na pewno nie zaśnie. Kolejna bezsenna noc murowana, pomyślał, siadając na werandzie.

Gwiazdy migotały. Wąska smuga światła przesączała się ze stolarni. W niektórych oknach u chłopaków paliły się światła. Ellen kręciła się w kuchni. Ramiona bolały. Może nie tylko od pracy. Może też dlatego, że były...

...puste.

 


	56. CHARLIE

Kolejny miesiąc minął i trzeba było jechać do pani doktor, sprawdzić, czy szczeniaczek jest zdrów i się dobrze się rozwija. Pani doktor była młoda i miała bardzo otwartą głowę - tak mówiła Amy - traktując Casa zupełnie tak, jakby nie był żadnym _wybrykiem_ _natury_. Nie mówiła do niego, jakby był dziewczyną i nie używała zwrotu: mama, tylko tatuś. To było miłe z jej strony, bo chociaż Cas nosił szczeniaczka, to czuł się tatusiem, nie mamusią.

Bardzo dużo rzeczy mu wytłumaczyła, nie tylko ze spraw związanych ze szczeniaczkiem, ale też innych, o których nikt z nim nigdy nie rozmawiał. Kto miał z nim rozmawiać? Uriel? Albo Zachariasz? Także nie babcia Anna, która była troskliwa i kochana, ale przy tym - pewnie ze względu na wiek - niezwykle pruderyjna. Cas miał podejrzenie, że starsi w jego watasze wiedzieli, że Cas jest inny, ale milczeli, żeby uniknąć trudnych tematów. Może myśleli, że jak się o tym nie będzie mówiło i myślało, to tak jak by tego wcale nie było? Może liczyli, że Cas z _tego_ wyrośnie? Że wyrośnie na _prawdziwego_ chłopca?

Byliby bardzo zgorszeni, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że spodziewa się szczeniaczka...

...który był okazem zdrowia. Może był nieco mniejszy, niż inne szczeniaczki w jego wieku, ale za to bardzo ruchliwy i wyglądał, jakby wszystko miał na miejscu. Pani doktor miała dużo lepszy ultrasonograf niż Amy i nawet potrafiła na nim zrobić zdjęcia szczeniaczkowi, na pamiątkę.

A po wizycie Amy i Ellen (Jody tym razem musiała zostać na dyżurze) zabrały go do cukierni na gorącą czekoladę i ciastka.

To była bardzo elegancka cukiernia i Cas bardzo dokładnie obejrzał sobie wszystkie oferowane wypieki, szukając inspiracji i porównując je do własnych wyrobów, kiedy nagle natrafił na...

\- Moje ciastko! Moje ciastko! - Popukał palcem w szybkę. - Ellen, patrz! To moje! - Przyjrzał się uważnie. - Ale skąd tutaj moje ciastko?

\- Och, to bardzo pyszne ciastka. - Miła ekspedientka podeszła i nie rozumiejąc przyczyny zainteresowania trojga klientów, zaczęła zachwalać - robione ręcznie, na specjalne zamówienie, według tradycyjnych receptur, ze składników ekologicznych. Doskonały wyrób, wyróżniający się walorami smakowymi a przy tym bardzo pięknie wykonany. Prawdziwe cukiernicze cudeńko, prawda?

\- Wiem, zrobiłem je! - powiedział Cas. Dziewczyna stropiła się i popatrzyła na niego a potem na towarzyszące mu kobiety.

\- Uhm... więc... - Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - To podać? Na miejscu czy na wynos?

\- Ale skąd je macie? - Drążył Cas. - Ja ich wam nie sprzedałem... - Przyjrzał się cenie. Jedno kosztowało cztery razy tyle, ile dostawał od Meg za dwa.

\- To musi być jakaś pomyłka... - Ekspedientka rozłożyła ręce. - Wypiekamy je na miejscu... Wszystkie ciastka wypiekamy na miejscu.

\- Zrobiłem je. Umiem rozpoznać swoje ciastko - powiedział Cas łagodnie, ale stanowczo. - Krem jest cytrynowy, w środku ma marmoladę z fig i kilka kropel brandy na plastrze obsmażanej w cukrze...

\- ...gruszki. - Dokończył ktoś, wychodząc z zaplecza. - Mary, zajmij się innymi klientami. - Odesłał ekspedientkę a sam wyciągnął rękę do Casa. - Charlie. Charles E. Gadreel, ale wszyscy mówią mi Charlie. - Pokazał logo. Stylizowane na ręczne pismo, eleganckie zawijaski tworzyły złoty napis: _U Charliego_. - Więc powiadasz, że to twoje dzieło?

\- Uhm. - Cas uścisnął podaną rękę i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Charlie był wysoki, chyba tak wysoki jak Dean i przystojny jak hollywoodzki aktor, z szerokim, życzliwym uśmiechem na opalonej twarzy.

\- Powinienem powiedzieć: arcydzieło... - dodał z rewerencją.

Obaj przyglądali się sobie z zainteresowaniem. I z błyskiem w oczach. Ellen i Amy wymieniły spojrzenia, obie zaskoczone, chociaż Ellen zdecydowanie bardziej niż Amy. Chciała wziąć Casa za ramię i wyprowadzić stamtąd, zapakować do wozu i wracać do Pinewood, mając złe przeczucia. Złe, złe przeczucia.

Cas pochylił lekko głowę, jakby jeszcze raz chciał się przyjrzeć ciastkom za szkłem, a po chwili zerknął na Charliego i... Zaczerwienił się, bo Charlie go przyłapał na tym ukradkowym zerknięciu. I - uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej - mrugnął wesoło. A potem powiedział:

\- Jeśli to naprawdę twoje ciastka...

\- Naprawdę! - wtrącił Cas.

\- ...to chętnie kupiłbym więcej. Bez pośredników. Chcesz o tym pomówić?

Cas skinął gorliwie i Charlie wskazał im stolik przy oknie.

\- Mam pewien pomysł. - Zaproponował, kiedy usadził już obie kobiety. - Panie poczęstujemy gorącą czekoladą a ciebie, Cas, zaproszę na zaplecze. Pokażesz mi, co potrafisz...

Ellen wstała gwałtownie, mówiąc, że to niemożliwe, że się spieszą, że...

\- Świetny pomysł. - Cas zaczął zdejmować kurtkę a Charlie natychmiast ją od niego odebrał i odwiesił na wieszak. - Jeśli tylko masz świeże masło, prawdziwe a nie takie oszukane z marketu...

\- Chyba się znajdzie... - mruknął Charlie, prowadząc go na zaplecze, do kuchni.

\- ...i śmietankę kremówkę... I cynamon. Cejloński, nie kasja...? I wanilię w strączkach, nie sztuczny aromat...?

\- Myślę, że będzie wszystko... - Śmiał się Charlie. - Widzę, że dbasz o jakość każdego szczegółu...

\- Tylko dobre rzeczy pachną dobrze - powiedział Cas, mając na myśli składniki ciastek.

\- Zgadzam się. - Przytaknął z uśmiechem Charlie, mając na myśli Casa.

\- To wilk - powiedziała Ellen, wiercąc się na krześle. Amy popatrzyła na nią a potem w głąb zaplecza, gdzie zniknął Cas.

\- Myślisz, że coś mu zrobi? - spytała zaniepokojona.

Ellen wzruszyła ramionami, postukując obcasem nerwowo. Cała ta wymiana spojrzeń, uśmiechów, rumieńce, powietrze nagle gęste od feromonów...

No, to Dean się doigrał.

 

 

 


	57. FIOŁKI I RÓŻE

\- A to co? - Cas stanął na palcach, żeby sięgnąć interesujący słoik. Charlie zerknął i zdjął go z półki. Uchylił wieczko, podtykając Casowi pod nos. - Mhm... to kwiaty...

\- Fiołki. Kandyzowane. - Charlie stał tuż za nim, nieco bliżej, niż wypadało między osobami, które dopiero co się poznały, ale Cas nie czuł się nieswojo. Z zaciekawieniem wsadził nos w słoik, zaciągnął się i zerknął do tyłu pytająco. Charlie skinął i Cas wydobył kilka kwiatków, na spróbowanie. - Fiołki, bratki, nasturcje, lawenda... - Wymieniał Charlie. - Doskonałe do przybrań. Kobiety bardzo je lubią. Czerwone róże... Zawsze żądaj czerwonych, pachną najintensywniej.  - Przykazał żartobliwie i odstawił słoik.

Cas zaczął ucierać masło z odrobiną wanilii i cukrem.

\- Chyba dostajesz kwiaty? - Charlie zbliżył palec wskazujący do karku omegi, na którym jeszcze był ślad ugryzienia. Słaby, słabnący, ale wciąż. Palec zatrzymał się milimetr od skóry. Cas pochylił się nieco bardziej nad blatem i Charlie nie był pewien, czy chciał się uchylić przed dotykiem, czy zasygnalizować uległość.

\- Nie dostaję - powiedział oschle.

\- Och, to pewnie jeden z tych, którzy dają... - Charlie chciał powiedzieć: _biżuterię_ , ale chociaż Cas był schludny i porządnie ubrany, nie wyglądał na obwieszonego jak choinka pupila jakiegoś bogacza. Nie miał nawet zegarka, nie mówiąc o mniej użytecznych błyskotkach. - ...własnoręcznie pisane sonety i... - Chciał ładnie wybrnąć, ale Cas, dotąd łagodny, burknął ze złością:

\- Nic mi nie daje. Nie ma kto.

\- Och. - Charlie odstąpił, zmieszany i ucieszony jednocześnie. - Myślałem, że masz...

\- Pana? Nie mam. - Cas spróbował kremu i wrócił do ucierania.

\- Rycerza. - Charlie przeszedł obok, mimochodem kładąc dłoń na jego łopatce. - Królewny nie miewają panów, tylko rycerzy, którzy ratują je z łap okrutnych smoków. - Wyjaśnił na pół żartobliwie. - Zbyt głupich, by rozumieć, że królewnom _trzeba_ dawać kwiaty.

\- Nie jestem królewną... - Cas krzątał się po kuchni, szperając w poszukiwaniu tego czy owego, a Charlie zgadywał, czego i podsuwał mu prędko a to garnki a to mąkę, a to ubijaczki do jaj i same jaja.

\- Przepraszam. Mam takie poczucie humoru... Ehm... Czasem się zapominam przy ludziach, których lubię. - Charlie wyjął kilka różnych foremek i włączył piekarnik, żeby się nagrzewał. - Od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Cas znów na niego spojrzał w ten sposób, co wcześniej: spod rzęs, prędko, nieśmiało, z uśmiechem błąkającym się w kąciku ust. Charlie zmarszczył brwi. Niemożliwe, żeby tak śliczny chłopiec, tak słodki i zalotny nie miał _kogoś_. Pana, jak sam powiedział. Charlie nie lubił tych staroświeckich określeń, używanych w watahach. Ten rodzaj feudalnych stosunków łączących alfy z omegami był mu obcy. Sam nie obnosił się ze swoim statusem dominującego samca. Nie miał potrzeby podkreślać go napompowanymi testosteronem gestami i słowami, które odzierały omegę z godności.

Cas był wystarczająco uległy sam w sobie, w tak naturalny sposób, tak uroczy, tak... oczywisty i bezpretensjonalny, że nie trzeba było nic więcej, tylko mu _pozwolić_ tę uległość ujawnić, bez żadnej dodatkowej agresji, tresury.

\- Poczekaj, to za gorące, owoc się spali... - Charlie skorygował płomień pod patelenką. - Potrzebujemy go tylko nieco zeszklić, żeby zmiękł i nabrał delikatności... - Wyjaśnił, widząc, że Cas nie obraża się na zwrócenie uwagi, tylko pilnie słucha i obserwuje. - Teraz rzuć gruszki... uhm, właśnie tak... patrz, cukier od razu zaczyna się topić, nabiera temperatury, gdyby była wyższa, spaliłby się.

\- Mam w domu inną kuchnię... - Cas wsadził spody do podpieczenia. - Te palniki są większe. Mocniejsze...

\- Gdzie się uczyłeś cukiernictwa? - Charlie przerzucił plastry gruszek i pomarańczy na talerz.

\- W domu. - Chłopak przygryzł wargi, przyglądając się urządzeniom na blacie roboczym. - Nie wiem, do czego to wszystko służy... Sam robisz te wszystkie ciastka, czy kupujesz cudze, jak moje?

\- Miałem kucharza, ale odszedł. - Charlie uśmiechnął się z nagłym żalem. - Uznał, że chce poszukać nowych... wyzwań. Wyjechał do Los Angeles. Chce zostać gwiazdą - mruknął. - W wielkim hotelu i gotować dla gwiazd. Tak, kupuję cudze ciastka, ale większość robię sam. Twoje są znakomite. Natknąłem się na nie niedawno, w takim małym miasteczku... Pine-coś tam. Ta kobieta, właściciela sklepu, powiedziała, że może dostarczyć każdą ilość.

\- Meg. - Cas już się wcześniej domyślił. To dlatego zwiększała ostatnio ilość zamówień.

\- Znasz ją?

\- Pracuję u niej. Sprzedaję w tym sklepie.

Charlie przyjrzał mu się z nowym zainteresowaniem.

\- A gdybym... gdybyś zaczął pracować dla mnie? - Zaproponował nagle. Zwykle nie robił takich rzeczy, nie zapraszał obcych do kuchni, nie proponował od razu pracy, nie wiedząc nic o tym chłopcu. Wilku. Nie znał jego CV, nie wiedział, jakie ma wykształcenie, doświadczenie, czego od niego wymagać, czego oczekiwać, ale chciał zaryzykować. Czuł, że w tym przypadku to będzie decyzja, której nie pożałuje.

Cas stropił się i dotknął palcem ust.

 _Zaiste, potrafi podnieść ciśnienie_ \- pomyślał Charlie w porozumieniu z małym Charliem, który nagle się obudził i nieco przeciągnął.

\- Mieszkam w Pinewood i nie mogę...

\- Zapłacę więcej, niż płaci ci Meg. Tamten sklep to jak pamiętam, mydło i powidło, tu będziesz mógł robić to co lubisz i w czym jesteś dobry - przekonywał - z obopólną korzyścią. Potrzebuję kogoś takiego jak ty. I myślę, że ty potrzebujesz kogoś takiego jak ja - dodał poważnie.

Cas wysunął koniuszek języka i zmarszczył brwi, a potem pokręcił głową.

\- Nie o to chodzi, ja... po prostu nie mogę.

 _Co za negocjator z tego omegi._ _Może nie jest taki naiwny, na jakiego wygląda? Może to jeden z tych cwanych spryciarzy, których można coraz częściej spotkać..._ Charlie zastanowił się, czy tym razem to on nie wykazał się naiwnością.

\- Nie mam samochodu. I nie umiem jeździć. - Wyjaśnił Cas zawstydzony, nie zauważając, jak bardzo nagle Charlie próbuje ukryć wesołość. - Nie miałbym jak przyjeżdżać, nie mogę prosić Ellen ani Amy, żeby mnie woziły codziennie, one mają własne obowiązki.

\- Mieszkasz w Pinewood? - Charlie podrapał się po karku. Cas skinął. - Okay, będę cię wozić. Będę po ciebie przyjeżdżać o siódmej i odwozić o piętnastej.

Podał mu proponowaną wysokość pensji (pomniejszając o koszty dojazdów) i Cas pisnął z radości.

\- Zgoda!

\- Zgoda. - Przypieczętowali umowę uściskiem dłoni. - Zaczynasz od jutra. A teraz pokaż no, co dalej z tymi ciasteczkami.

 


	58. NOC W MIEŚCIE

Tylko w pierwszym tygodniu Cas wrócił do domu na czas, odwieziony tak jak umawiali się z Charliem. Potem zostawał coraz dłużej i dłużej. Za wiele się działo, żeby wychodzić zaraz po skończeniu pracy. Charlie oprócz sprzedaży ciastek zajmował się wypiekiem tortów na zamówienie hoteli i prywatnych osób, wyrabiał nadziewane praliny czekoladowe, które wysyłał gdzieś całymi paczkami i uczył. Uczył Casa o wszystkim, co wiązało się z tworzeniem tak cudownych słodkości, jak tort Pavlovej, z puszystej i kruchej bezy, przekładanej bitą śmietaną i musem z malin, albo czekoladowy tort Sachera, przełożony marmoladą morelową.

Podawał nie tylko receptury i zdradzał różne techniczne sztuczki, ale też niezwykle ciekawie opowiadał o ludziach, których nazwiska noszą te smakołyki oraz w jakich okolicznościach powstały najsławniejsze światowe desery. W ten sposób Cas dowiadywał się nie tylko jak robić słodycze, ale wiele rzeczy o świecie w ogóle. Na przykład... nie wiedział jeszcze niedawno, co to jest balet i dopiero po obejrzeniu w internecie kilku nagrań między innymi z Jeziora Łabędziego zrozumiał, czemu na cześć wielkiej rosyjskiej tancerki cukiernik wybrał akurat tak delikatne i subtelne tworzywo jak beza, barwą i lekkością nawiązujące do eleganckich, baletowych kostiumów.

Przy torcie Sachera podglądał proces temperowania czekolady na płycie z marmuru. Charlie poświęcał jej tyle uwagi, że Cas niemal czuł się zazdrosny. Było w tym coś z atencji kochanka, skupionego i wyczulonego na wszelkie sygnały, a sam Charlie skwitował, że czekoladę trzeba _pieścić_ , inaczej łatwo można zepsuć tę szlachetną lecz kapryśną substancję. Tylko odpowiednio zatemperowana nabierała jedwabistej gładkości i lśnienia, a pokryty nią gładko blat biszkoptowy wyglądał jak ciemne zwierciadło, w którym omal, omal można się było przejrzeć.

Charlie opowiadał i opowiadał, pokazywał i pokazywał, a Cas słuchał, słuchał i chłonął.

I coraz bardziej się oszałamiał tym nowym, wspaniałym światem.

Wszystko szło wspaniale, i jak to zwykle bywa, gdy wszystko idzie dobrze - wkrótce nastąpiła nieoczekiwana katastrofa.

Charlie musiał nagle wyjść i zostawił Casa samego z prawie gotowym, pięknym, śmietanowo-różanym tortem, prosząc, by wykończył go, bo za godzinę zjawi się klient a sprawa jest pilna - tort był elementem... romantycznego wyznania miłości. Cas niejednokrotnie robił dekoracje, czuł się w tym pewnie i spokojnie. Ten aż się prosił o obłożenie go całą kaskadą białych różyczek i obsypanie fiołkami w cukrze (czy można znaleźć coś bardziej romantycznego niż fiołki w cukrze?).

Ale Charlie już w progu krzyknął:

\- Nie, nie Cas, tam musi być napis... czekaj... - skoncentrował się, żeby sobie przypomnieć - poślub mnie, Candy. Idiotyczne, wiem, ale klient nasz pan.

I zniknął.

Cas poczuł, jak ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg.

Napis.

Miał wykonać napis na torcie.

Samodzielnie...

Owszem, widział wiele razy, jak Charlie dekoruje ciasta napisami, ale... to był Charlie.

Cas nie umiał pisać. Jeszcze nie. Nie tak ozdobnie, z zawijasami, ogonkami i... I niestety nie powiedział o tym Charliemu. Na początku Charlie o to nie pytał, a Cas nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że powinien mu powiedzieć. Nie pomyślał, że ludzie _spodziewają_ się po nim pewnych umiejętności, bo nie mają pojęcia o tym, przez co przeszedł. I że powinien uprzedzić. Potem się bał przyznać, nie chcąc stracić tej pracy. Była zbyt dobra. Była... spełnieniem marzeń. I nie chciał, żeby Charlie pomyślał o nim, że jest głupi. Nie chciał rozmyślnie oszukać, ale na to wyszło. A kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi.

I teraz stał nad tortem, gapiąc się na pustą, białą powierzchnię, na której powinien zmieścić: _poślub mnie, Candy_.

Poślub mnie.

Wyjął kartkę i zaczął literować, ale kiedy po chwili spojrzał na to, co udało mu się napisać popłakał się z rozbawienia i frustracji jednocześnie. Nikt, nikt nie chciałby mieć czegoś takiego na torcie! Nikt nie chciałby w taki sposób poprosić nikogo o rękę. Nawet nie będzie zbliżał szprycy do tortu. Nie zepsuje go swoimi bazgrołami.

Nie wykona polecenia, klient przyjdzie i nie dostanie zamówienia.

Zrobi awanturę.

Trzeba będzie przepraszać.

Charlie się wkurzy. Zażąda wyjaśnień. I Cas będzie musiał powiedzieć prawdę. Sam nie lubił kłamstw. Nie chciał, żeby inni kłamali - wolał najgorszą prawdę, byle prawdę. Więc powie prawdę i wtedy Charlie go wyrzuci.

Albo Cas sam odejdzie.

Rozejrzał się po kuchni. W ogromnych piekarnikach dochodziły kolejne biszkopty, kruche spody, herbatniki, babeczki i pękate muffiny. Pachniało gałką muszkatołową, wanilią, cynamonem, czekoladą, cytrynami... Charlie spytał go pewnego dnia, jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu, gdzie jest smak, gdzie leży smak wszystkich słodyczy i Cas powiedział bez zastanowienia, że chodzi o cukier, bo przecież słodycze są słodkie, ale Charlie zaczął się śmiać i powiedział, że smak leży w tłuszczu. Że tłuszcz jest gąbeczką, która łapie aromaty i smaki. Klejem, do którego się przyczepiają. I opowiedział mu o Grasse, regionie we Francji, w którym produkuje się esencje do perfum. Ze zbieranych płatków jaśminu i róż. Kładzie się je, te płatki, na taflach wysmarowanych smalcem i płatki więdnąc oddają smalcowi woń.

\- Zarówno my, cukiernicy, jak i oni, perfumiarze, wiemy doskonale, że dobry tłuszcz to podstawa powodzenia - powiedział i wyciągnął kilka pudeł. Oto masło zwykłe. A to klarowane. To olej palmowy, a to olej kokosowy. Można go podgrzewać do bardzo wysokich temperatur i się nie pali. A to łój wołowo-wieprzowy. Można na nim smażyć pączki i jeśli jest dobry, delikatne pączkowe ciasto nie nasiąknie i nie zrobi się ciężkie, twarde, tylko będzie koronkowe w środku i rumiane z wierzchu.

Cas prawie się popłakał na myśl, że miałby odejść.

Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Charliego. Z początku tylko chlipiąc, a potem już łkając na całego próbował mu wytłumaczyć, że nie chce odchodzić, że nie umie czytać, ale się uczy, że Sammy z nim przerabia literki w zeszytach dla dzieci, że klacz już nie wraca do niego w snach, że dopiero odzyskał wzrok i że nawet nie wie, czy Candy pisze się przez _C_ czy przez _K_. I że przeprasza, że nie przyznał się od razu.

\- Jestem na spotkaniu... Nie mogę teraz... - Próbował przerwać mu Charlie, ale Cas nie dał sobie przerwać, póki nie doszedł do skraju rozpaczy i troszkę dając się ponieść histerii wykrzyknął:

\- Zabiorę swoje rzeczy! Dziękuję za wszystko, Charlie i przepraszam.

Charlie zakończył spotkanie, wsiadł w samochód i wrócił do cukierni akurat na czas, by zderzyć się w progu z zapłakanym Casem i Panem Mam-Nadzieję-Że-Poślubisz-Mnie-Candy, który przybył odebrać zamówienie. Musiał poczekać jeszcze kwadrans, aż Charlie zrobi napis, ale tort go zachwycił, więc wyszedł zadowolony.

Tamtego dnia Cas nie wrócił na noc.

Został u Charliego, do późna rozmawiając o tym, jak to się stało, że dopiero się uczy alfabetu, co z tą klaczą i całą resztą, z Deanem, ze szczeniaczkiem... - ze wszystkim. Charlie zabrał go do swojego mieszkania kilka ulic od cukierni, pościelił na kanapie, włączył Czekoladę z Juliette Binoche i Johnnym Deppem i powiedział, że nie zamierza pozwolić Casowi odejść z powodu takiego głupstwa. I że Cas przerwał mu ważne negocjacje, ale może to lepiej, bo nic tak dobrze nie robi negocjacjom, niż ich zerwanie.

I a propos zerwań, czy Cas jest pewien, że zerwanie między nim a Deanem jest ostateczne?, spytał tak trochę od niechcenia.

 

* * *

 

Cas zadzwonił do Jody, żeby się nie martwiła, bo przenocuje w mieście. Jody zadzwoniła do Ellen z pytaniem, czy Cas będzie bezpieczny z tym całym Charliem, skoro on jest także wilkiem? Ellen spytała czemu Jody pyta. Jody powiedziała, że Cas właśnie dzwonił i powiedział, że zostaje u niego, bo późno skończyli i jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby wracać. Ellen powiedziała do siedzącego obok Bobby'ego, że Cas został u Charliego i że ona chyba oszaleje. Bobby powiedział, że wiedzieli, do czego to zmierza i że tak to jest, jak się omegę puszcza samego w świat. Jody powiedziała, że chciałaby tylko mieć pewność, że ten drugi wilk nie skrzywdzi Casa tak jak ten pierwszy i chodziło jej o Deana. Ellen powiedziała, że nie ma co porównywać, bo Dean jest alfą Casa a ten cały Charlie od początku jej się nie podobał. Na to włączył się Frank, że to Dean mu się od początku nie podobał i gdyby zainteresował się swoim szczeniaczkiem, jak każdy normalny mężczyzna, a nie głupi dzieciak, którym najwyraźniej jest, to by Cas nie musiał szukać szczęścia u obcych. Ellen przełączyła na tryb gośnomówiący i powiedziała, że Dean potrzebuje trochę czasu, ale gdyby Frank go widział, to by zrozumiał, że dla niego to też jest trudne. Jody też włączyła głośnomówiący i powiedziała, że trudne to jest nosić szczeniaczka, którego własny ojciec się wyparł i chciał się pozbyć i że Amy jej powiedziała, za co Dean jej chciał zapłacić. Na to Frank powiedział, że on nie wie, za co Dean chciał zapłacić, ale się bardzo chętnie dowie. Na co Bobby powiedział do Ellen, że wywołała wilka z lasu i że może skończą tą rozmowę, zanim dojdzie do nieszczęścia. I że prawie skończył kołyskę. Na to Frank powiedział, że szczeniaczek nie potrzebuje kołyski, tylko ojca i że może ten Charlie nie jest taki zły, jak na wilka, a przynajmniej już dwa razy dał chłopakowi kwiaty. Róże! Czerwone!

Ellen spytała Jody, czy to prawda i Jody potwierdziła. Dwa razy wrócił z miasta z bukietem. Mówił coś o jakiś rycerzach i smokach i że Charlie chciał, żeby omega zobaczył, jak to jest dostawać kwiaty.

Bobby szpetnie zaklął. Frank się roześmiał i poklepał po udach. Ellen powiedziała, że musi kończyć i że zdzwonią się jutro.

\- Pogoniłaś sierściuchom kota! - oznajmił Frank z rozkosznym uśmiechem. - Nie będą mogli teraz zasnąć.

\- Też nie będę mogła zasnąć! - powiedziała Jody, nadal myślami w mieście, przy Casie i tym całym Charliem.

Frank, zadomowiony jak u siebie, poszedł po piwo, kotleta jagnięcego i stwierdził:

\- To co? Obejrzymy sobie Casablankę?

 

 

 


	59. INWESTOR

\- Więc? - ponowił pytanie Charlie. Cas przyjrzał się swoim stopom w za dużych skarpetkach Charliego, opartym o pufę. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał znów skłamać, nawet nieświadomie. Pytanie o Deana było trudne. Co czuł Cas? Motyle nadal pojawiały się, gdy o nim myślał, ale nie trzepotały już, ociężałe i smutne, jakby każdy z nich był przebity szpilką.

\- Nie chciałem zniszczyć ci spotkania... - Zmienił temat.

\- Nie zniszczyłeś. - Charlie przyniósł im obu kubki gorącej czekolady, zrobionej nie na słodko, ale z odrobiną chili i mięty. - Szukam inwestora. Chciałbym otworzyć cukiernie w sąsiednich miastach. W Billings. Jedną, może dwie _na początek_.

\- Potrzebujesz pieniędzy? - Cas obciągnął bluzę na brzuchu. Szczeniaczek jeszcze nie spał, wiercił się i wypychał to tu, to tam.

\- Tak, potrzebuję pieniędzy. Nowy sklep kosztuje. Czynsz, wyposażenie, towar, pracownicy... - Wymieniał Charlie. - Ale wierzę, że za kilka miesięcy każdy zacznie na siebie zarabiać.

\- I będziesz bogaty. - W głosie Casa pobrzmiało rozczarowanie, które nie uszło uwagi wilka.

\- Owszem, spodziewam się zwiększenia przychodów, ale nie robię tego dla pieniędzy. - Wyjaśnił. - Chciałbym zbudować markę. Wiesz co to jest? Jakość. Własna jakość, rozpoznawalność. Chciałbym mieć sieć własnych sklepów, cukierni. Żeby ludzie widzieli moje nazwisko i mówili: och, to Charlie! Chodźmy do Charliego, on ma najlepsze ciastka w mieście!

\- Weź pieniądze z banku. - Poradził Cas. - Weź kredyt.

\- Och, na finansach też się znasz? - Roześmiał się Charlie, nieco dokuczając omedze. Omega się zarumienił i schował stopy pod koc. Szczeniaczek kopnął i wykręcił się znowu, więc Cas zaczął uspokajająco głaskać brzuch.

\- Nie, ja... tylko... - Zająknął się. - Kiedyś Kevin mi wyjaśniał jak...

\- Jaki Kevin? - Charlie nie pozwalał uciec bez komentarza żadnej informacji, która mogła mu coś powiedzieć o Casie. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, o nim, o ludziach i wilkach, którzy go otaczali. Kazał sobie wszystko objaśniać na bieżąco, by nic więcej nie umknęło, jak z tym czytaniem.

\- Kevin... uhm, on studiuje ekonomię i jest bardzo mądry jeśli chodzi o pieniądze - wyjaśnił Cas. - Pomaga Deanowi prowadzić księgi.

\- Prowadzić księgi? - Charlie obserwował kątem oka jak Cas się zaczyna pokładać, senny, zmęczony, ziewać i poklepywać jedno miejsce na brzuchu, szczególnie wypukłe, jakby chciał również szczeniaczka zagonić do łóżka: _no, już maluchu, koniec awantur na dziś, teraz śpimy..._ Było w tym coś absolutnie słodkiego i wzruszającego i Charlie nagle wstał, przeciągnął się z przesadą, przeniósł stopy Casa z pufy na kanapę i poprawił koc. - Na razie rozmawiam z jego prokurentem. Prawnikiem. Tego mojego inwestora. Myślę, że są naprawdę zainteresowani, bo po tym jak musiałem przerwać spotkanie zadzwonili i zaproponowali nowy termin. Tym razem u nas. W cukierni. Pojutrze.

\- Mhm?... - wymruczał Cas, zwijając się na boku. - Mmmmoooo.

\- Tak, bardzo miło. - Przytaknął Charlie, nie męczył go już dłużej, zgasił lampę i poszedł do kuchni pozmywać.

 

* * *

 

Ellen próbowała przemówić Deanowi do rozumu, ale oczywiście bez skutku. Skaranie z tym chłopakiem! Powiedział, że ma robotę, żeby nie zawracała mu głowy i że nie chce już słuchać o żadnych kwiatach.

\- Kwiaty, też coś. - Parsknął, wsiadając do terenówki, żeby pojechać do tartaku. Tylko baby mogą tak panikować z powodu zielska. O co ten cały szum? Zielsko to coś, o czym nawet nie warto wspominać. To nie jest nawet prawdziwy prezent! Prawdziwe prezenty nie więdną po jednym dniu! Żeby to się chociaż dało zjeść!, jak kawał porządnego steku. Było, nie ma, ale przynajmniej brzuch pełen. Ot, co. Dean rozumiał ten cały niepisany kodeks randkowy. Ale miał go gdzieś. Jeśli chciał kogoś poderwać, to podrywał, i brak kwiatów jeszcze nigdy mu w niczym nie przeszkodził. Kwiatami musieli sobie pomagać brzydale i bety. I niewydarzeni ludzie bez żadnej charyzmy. Nie chciał też teraz rozmawiać o omedze. Znowu. Miał na głowie inne sprawy, inne problemy.

Kevin i Sammy, Ash i Jo szykowali się do powrotu na studia, na kampusy, i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak sobie bez nich poradzi. Zwłaszcza bez Kevina. Chłopak wyrastał na jego prawą rękę, miał dryg do liczb i żonglował wszystkimi finansowymi sprawami watahy jak zdolny cyrkowiec. Zawsze wiedział, jak poprzekładać jakąś kupkę z konta na konto, gdzie można ruszyć, gdzie trzeba przytrzymać, czy te akcje warto kupić, czy jeszcze poczekać... Dean bardzo nie chciał się z nim rozstawać, ale trudno. Trzeba. Niemniej ostatnie dni przed wyjazdem muszą spędzić tak, żeby wszystko poukładać i żeby Kev mógł pomagać Deanowi zdalnie.

Tyle rzeczy na głowie! Tyle rzeczy, a Ellen wyskakuje z tymi różami, jakby to był jakiś koniec świata!

Dean spojrzał na zegarek i zadzwonił do Sammy'ego.

Jego też będzie mu bardzo brakować.

 

* * *

 

Minęły dwa dni i Charlie od rana się trochę denerwował. Chodził po cukierni i sprawdzał, czy wszędzie jest czysto, czy podłogi są umyte i wytarte do sucha, czy w kryształowym żyrandolu świecą się wszystkie żaróweczki, czy ekspedientki mają odprasowane fartuchy i uśmiechy na buziach.

Przed omegą starał się trzymać fason i nieco bagatelizować wagę negocjacji, ale wszystko sobie wcześniej dobrze przemyślał i niczego tak teraz nie pragnął, jak rozwijać biznes. Czuł, że to dobry moment. Czuł, że jest gotów. Przez ostatnie lata całkowicie się poświęcił pracy i odniósł pewien sukces, ale przy tym rozbudził apetyt na więcej. Chciał więcej. Uskładał nieco środków, ale mało, za mało, żeby ruszyć z nowymi inwestycjami. Potrzebował partnera strategicznego, który przyniesie walizkę pieniędzy i zostawi mu wolną rękę, nie będzie się wtrącał w kuchni i nie będzie dyktował zmian.

Miał już takie rozmowy. Ktoś przychodził, spoza branży, jakiś dorobkiewicz, co zyskał trochę forsy na wstawianiu chińskiej taniochy do WalMartu i mówił, że jest zachwycony i że chętnie wyłoży sto czy dwieście tysięcy na początek, a potem odkrywał w sobie cukiernika i zaczynał się mądrzyć, że może zamiast masła zaczną używać margaryny, bo to przecież taniej i żeby poszerzyć asortyment o produkty light oraz w ogóle zmienić strategię z "szykownie i luksusowo" na "kup kawę z pączkiem i wynocha". I czy na pewno trzeba robić te wypieki samemu, bo może można kupować gotowe półprodukty w wielkich mrożonych pakach i tylko wrzucać je do podgrzania?

Nie chciał znów przeżywać rozczarowań. Nie chciał znów zaczynać od zera. Szukać, rozglądać się, kokietować potencjalnych partnerów, węszyć za inwestorami, błagać o spotkania, biegać z biznesplanami i prezentacjami, wdzięczyć się jak dziewczyna szukająca bogatego męża na kolejnych weselach swoich koleżanek.

Chciał, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze.

Zajrzał do kuchni i popatrzył na Casa. Chłopak się postarał. Właśnie przygotował profitrolki z kremem waniliowym, a teraz zabierał się za makaroniki z białek, cukru i mielonych migdałów. Spojrzał na Charliego znad stolnicy i mrugnął wesoło, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

Charlie wyszczerzył zęby i popatrzył na zegarek.

\- Już czas. Niedługo tu będą... - Wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Na pewno będą zachwyceni. Zobaczysz. - Cas zdmuchnął grzywkę z czoła. - Będą błagać cię, żebyś wziął ich na wspólników.

Charlie skinął. Tak będzie, tak właśnie będzie. Będą go _błagać_.

\- Charlie? - Mary wsadziła głowę w drzwi. - Ktoś do ciebie...

\- Chodź. Przywitamy się. Całym zespołem - powiedział Charlie, biorąc Casa za rękę. - Ja, dziewczyny i mój zdolny czeladnik!

Pchnął drzwi. Cas spojrzał na gości. Goście spojrzeli na Casa.

Sammy pierwszy wyciągnął rękę. Stojąc tam, ze swoim uprzejmym, łagodnym uśmiechem. Wyglądał bardzo elegancko w grafitowym garniturze i krawacie w paseczki. Kevin miał ze sobą laptop i teczkę z jakimiś wydrukami. A Dean grubą flanelową koszulę w kratę i kurtkę w ciemnym zielonym kolorze, dobrą do chodzenia po lesie.

\- To... ty...? - wymamrotał Cas. - Ty jesteś?...

\- Właśnie podpisałem dokumenty. - Dean skinął i Kevin podsunął komplet Charliemu. - Wspólniku.

Charlie klasnął, jeszcze nie rozumiejąc całej tej wymiany spojrzeń i uśmiechów. Do tej pory spotykał się tylko z Kevinem i Sammym i pierwszy raz naprawdę zobaczył swojego nowego partnera - osobiście.

Cas poczuł, że robi mu się słabo i że musi natychmiast odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

Minął chłopaków, wpadł na puste krzesło, przeprosił i wyszedł z cukierni.

Pochylił się nieco, oparł dłoń na udzie, drugą dotykając brzucha.

\- Źle się czujesz?

\- Nie możesz mnie straszyć! Nie możesz mnie denerwować! - Cas odskoczył w stronę krawężnika. - Jak ja się denerwuję to szczeniaczek też się denerwuje, a nie może, bo jest malutki! I się może rozchorować! - krzyknął piskliwie.

Dean złapał go bezceremonialnie od tyłu, przyciągnął do siebie, objął jednym ramieniem i wsunął dłoń pod fartuch omegi, dotykając jego brzucha.

\- Co robisz? - sapnął Cas, nie wiedząc, czy się wyrywać i wołać o pomoc, czy znieruchomieć i... pozwolić...

\- Nie chcę denerwować szczeniaczka. Chcę się przywitać - powiedział prosto do jego ucha. - Ze swoją inwestycją.

\- To nie jest twoja inwestycja... - Cas nagle się obraził.

\- Owszem, mam tu pięćdziesiąt procent udziałów. - Dean wsunął dłoń nieco głębiej i uśmiechnął się, czując nagłą wypukłość. Jakby szczeniaczek też chciał się przywitać.

\- Nic nie masz! Nic nie masz! - Omega zaprotestował. - To jest moja wataha i tylko moja.

\- Tak? I kto w niej jest? - Zainteresował się Dean, nie puszczając go i nie przestając witać się ze szczeniaczkiem.

\- Ja. I szczeniaczek. I ja jestem alfą. Bo się opiekuję szczeniaczkiem - wyjaśnił spokojniej Cas. - Tylko ja.

\- To bardzo dobra wataha. - Przyznał Dean. - Bardzo mi się podoba. Chciałbym do niej dołączyć.

\- Nie możesz. - Cas zadrżał z zimna, bo miał na sobie tylko luźną bluzę i fartuch wiązany w pasie. Dean nakrył go połą kurtki. - Nie przyjmujemy nowych.

\- Ejże, nie jestem taki nowy. - Dean przewrócił oczami. - To w końcu ja postarałem się o szczeniaczka. Można powiedzieć... że ja go przyprowadziłem.

\- A potem nas zostawiłeś. - Wypomniał gorzko omega. I Dean na dłuższą chwilę umilkł. - I teraz sobie przypomniałeś? Teraz nie potrzebujemy. - Oświadczył płaczliwie.

Dean wcisnął nos w szyję omegi, w to miejsce za uchem, które pachnie najlepiej, najsłodziej.

\- Całe życie na ciebie czekałem - powiedział cicho. - I trochę się przestraszyłem, przyznaję. Trochę _bardzo_. Chciałem mieć szczeniaczki z Lisą, ale ciebie kochałem i z tobą chciałem być, nie z nią. I kazałem jej odejść. I pogodziłem się z tym, że nigdy nie będę mieć szczeniaczków. Pogodziłem się z tym i wybrałem ciebie, nie ją. Nie szczeniaczki. Chociaż tak bardzo chciałem mieć rodzinę. A potem dowiedziałem się o tym...

\- O mnie, jaki jestem naprawdę? - wtrącił Cas.

\- O tobie. I to mnie trochę... wystraszyło. Wystraszyłem się. - Dean oparł brodę na głowie Casa. - Pomyślałem, że ktoś ze mnie zakpił. Że Pierwszy Wilk ze mnie zakpił.

\- Potrzebowałem cię. A ty mnie zostawiłeś - powiedział Cas z żalem. - Mnie i szczeniaczka.

Dean obrócił go twarzą do siebie.

\- Byłem kiepskim alfą. Nauczysz mnie jak być lepszym? - Pochylił się i dotknął czubkiem nosa nosa omegi. - W swojej watasze?

Omega się zmarszczył i skrzywił.

\- No, nie wiem... - zawahał się - ...będziesz chciał się rządzić. Zaczniesz udawać, że to _ty_ jesteś alfą a nie ja i będę musiał dać ci klapsa. - Zachichotał. Dean dał mu całusa, roześmiał się i powiedział, że zasłużył na znacznie więcej niż klapsa i że jakoś to zniesie.

I że może nie daje kwiatków, ale co Cas powie na sieć cukierni? Czy to może być? Zamiast róż?

Na początek?

 

 

 


	60. NOWE ŻYCIE

Cas z dumą pokazał Deanowi i chłopakom całą kuchnię. Opowiadał o wszystkim z niemal dziecięcym entuzjazmem i częstował ich ptysiami i babeczkami, aż Dean żartobliwie spytał, czy nie ma czegoś ze skwarkami i mięsem, na zmianę smaku. Charlie starał się jakoś zebrać do kupy i nie wyglądać na _za bardzo w szoku,_ zwłaszcza kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego czeladnik okazał się wybrankiem jego inwestora, a jego cukiernia prezentem na zgodę, który Dean postanowił dać omedze.

To trochę zmieniało układ sił i Charlie zastanawiał się ze szczyptą niepokoju, kiedy Dean zażąda zmiany nazwy na _U Charliego i Casa_. Albo: _U Casa i Charliego_. Albo: _U Casa i wspólników_. Dean zachowywał się tak, jakby miał kompletnie gdzieś, co się będzie działo w cukierni ( _cukierniach_ \- według umowy mieli otworzyć jeszcze jedną i po roku podjąć decyzję, czy rozwijać sieć), póki jego chłopiec będzie mógł się bawić w sklep i będzie mu to sprawiać przyjemność. Chyba w ogóle nie traktował tego jak poważne przedsięwzięcie biznesowe - raczej jak rodzaj babskiej fanaberii, bo czy można na tym robić PRAWDZIWE pieniądze? Na ciasteczkach, kremowych różyczkach, wstążeczkach, białych mebelkach i kryształowym żyrandolu odbijającym się w lustrach...?

Charlie trochę się znał na ludziach (i wilkach) i wyczuwał, że Dean to typ kogoś, kto za prawdziwe i poważne uznaje tylko takie zajęcia, w których trzeba się ubabrać ziemią, smarem, od czasu do czasu obciąć sobie lub komuś kciuk, albo inną część ciała a po całym znojnym dniu wrócić do domu brudnym i cuchnącym jak knur, z resztką krwi pod paznokciami i śladami błota na butach.

Biedny Cas, pomyślał Charlie. Ten brutal i barbarzyńca w żaden sposób nie będzie potrafił go docenić. Zrozumieć. Cas potrzebował kogoś, kto podzieli z nim zamiłowanie do piękna, kto pokaże mu balet, kto podaruje mu róże i orchidee, kto zabierze go do teatru i do opery, kto będzie mu recytował Keatsa i Whitmana... Kto nie podepcze jego wrażliwości tymi zabłoconymi buciorami drwala! Pieniądze to nie wszystko, skwitował w myślach z moralną wyższością, obserwując jak chłopak dwoi się i troi, by podsunąć temu Winchesterowi najlepsze kąski, najbardziej wyrafinowane, najbardziej finezyjne, francuskie słodycze - a ten odkłada ledwo nadgryzione ciastka, śmieje się i żąda mięsa. I _skwarek_!

Prostak.

W końcu Dean oznajmił, że jest bardzo miło, ale mają z Sammym i Kevinem jeszcze mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia i żeby Cas był gotów o czternastej.

\- Charlie mnie odwiezie... - powiedział Cas. - Codziennie odwozi. Prawda Charlie?

\- Teraz ja będę cię odwoził. - Dean uciął temat, zanim któryś z nich zdążył coś dodać. Pożegnał się z ekspedientkami, uścisnął rękę Charliego ( _do zobaczenia, w s p ó l n i k u_ ) i dał całusa omedze, ostentacyjnie kładąc rękę na krągłym brzuchu, jakby chciał wyraźnie wszystkim przypomnieć, że nie tylko cukiernia ma właściciela.

\- Ale pracuję do piętnastej... - Upomniał się Cas, odprowadzając go do drzwi.

\- O czternastej będzie w sam raz. - Zdecydował Dean i wyszedł.

 

* * *

 

Jesień z tygodnia na tydzień robiła się pochmurniejsza, wietrzna, dni skracały się i stawały chłodniejsze i Cas coraz częściej ulegał perswazjom Deana i Ellen, by zostawać w domu, nie męczyć szczeniaczka dojazdami i pracą w kuchni. W końcu również pani doktor powiedziała, że powinien teraz skupić się na szczeniaczku i zbierać siły potrzebne do przyprowadzenia go na świat.

Tamtego dnia Dean przyjechał o czternastej i Cas zmusił go, żeby poczekał, aż skończy pracę _o piętnastej_ i dopiero wtedy pojechali do domu. Do domu. Na ranczo. Cas znów się wprowadził do głównej sypialni i Ellen już przygotowała komody na jego rzeczy i szafę w korytarzu. I postanowili, że na razie szczeniaczek będzie mieszkać z nimi, a na wiosnę przerobią sąsiedni pokój pełen jakiś gratów i rzeczy alfy na pokoik malucha.

Wszystkim musieli wytłumaczyć skąd ta nagła zmiana w ich relacjach. Najtrudniej było wytłumaczyć Frankowi i Jody. Najbardziej się ucieszyła Ellen. Przygotowała prawdziwą ucztę i wszyscy cały weekend świętowali. To był ostatni ich wspólny weekend, przed rozjechaniem się części watahy na studia. Sammy kazał omedze obiecać, że nie przestanie ćwiczyć pisania i czytania i że będzie sprawdzał jego postępy przez internet.

Cas i Dean starali się nadrobić stracony czas i przy tym poznawali się trochę od nowa - pod wieloma względami. Nie tylko w łóżku, chociaż Dean przejawiał w tym zakresie wzmożoną gorliwość i praktycznie nienasyconą ciekawość.

Cas nie stał się nagle żądnym władzy małym tyranem (chociaż nadal miewał skłonność do ataków histerii, podczas których Dean ustępował mu we wszystkim) i większość jego _bycia alfą_ sprowadzała się do łagodnej akceptacji opieki, którą otaczała go rodzina.

W końcu nadszedł termin przyjścia szczeniaczka na świat - w pewien grudniowy, śnieżny poranek. Od kilku dni wszystko było przygotowane, łącznie z panią doktor i dwiema położnymi, dyżurującymi na zmianę, masą lekarstw i sprzętu, który Dean kazał wypożyczyć i przerobić sypialnię na tymczasową izbę porodową. Cały dom się zapełnił ludźmi, przyjechała Jody i Amy i Frank i wszyscy, którzy mogli, bo wszyscy chcieli.

Szczeniaczek pojawił się późnym popołudniem.

Ellen zniosła kwilące zawiniątko do ciepłej kuchni, gdzie czekał Dean (zabicie smoka było znacznie łatwiejsze niż asystowanie przy porodzie i zdecydował się jednak zostawić wszystko w rękach profesjonalistów, obiecując sobie i omedze, że może następnym razem...).

\- Maleńki... - Zauważył, załamując głos ze wzruszenia.

\- Ale zdrowy. - Zapewniła. - I ma wszystko na miejscu. Paluszki i wszystko.

\- Jak Cas?

\- Śpi. Położne trochę tam teraz sprzątają i za parę minut będziesz mógł wejść.

\- Mój... mój... - szeptał Dean, kołysząc zawiniątko. Szczeniaczek ziewnął pulchniutkimi usteczkami, pokazując maleńki różowiutki języczek i bezzębne, oślinione dziąsła. Na chwilę otworzył powieczki i spojrzał. Dean zatrzymał się i przyjrzał uważnie.

Obaj patrzyli na siebie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Cześć. Niebieskooki maluszku - przywitał się tata.

\- Pfffuaaa - przywitał się szczeniaczek i niespodziewanie złapał tatę za palec.

\- Ależ z ciebie siłacz! - Ucieszył się tata, z dumą pokazując Ellen zaciśniętą piąstkę.

\- Nie można stwierdzić jeszcze na sto procent, ale moim zdaniem mamy tu małego alfę - powiedziała Ellen.

\- Trudno. - Uśmiechnął się Dean. - Gdyby był takim omegą jak jego tatuś, wziąłby na smycz każdego alfę, jakiego by tylko chciał.

 

 

 

KONIEC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Wam jeszcze raz za cierpliwość do tej historii i do moich pomysłów :) Wiem, że niektórzy chcieliby żeby jeszcze potrwała, ale może lepiej zakończyć to na tym etapie, póki jeszcze większość z Was ją lubi :D i nie czuje się zmęczona lub zawiedziona tym, jak się potoczyły losy Casa, Deana, szczeniaczka i rodziny. Dziękuję i trzymajcie się ciepło!


	61. P.S. PIEKARNICZEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> króciutki tekścik na osłodę rozstania ;)

Szczeniaczek zwany Misiem siedział sobie w leżaczku ustawionym na stole - przy którym tata sprawdzał maile i rozmawiał z Kevinem na wideoczacie o bardzo ważnych i nudnych sprawach, używając dużej ilości trudnych słów i zupełnie nieciekawych liczb - i patrzył. Na jednym kolanie taty siedział tatuś, zapisywał w zeszycie krótkie zdania i od czasu do czasu tata zaglądał mu do zeszytu i mówił, że _kocha_ pisze się przez _ce-ha_ a nie samo _ha,_ a _skwarki_ przez _wu_ a nie przez _ef_. I że jeśli już, to on skwarki lubi, a kocha burgery. I burgery pisze się przez _u_ zwykłe a nie kreskowane.

\- A jak się pisze _podwyższony cholesterol_? - pytał wtedy złośliwie tatuś. Tata mówił, żeby się nie mądrzył, bo duży wilk potrzebuje dużo kalorii, które ma z kim spalać, więc żeby tatuś nie narzekał. I szczypał tatusia w pupę a tatuś wołał, żeby trzymał łapy przy sobie, bo sobie pójdzie z kolan na krzesło i wtedy tata mówił, że już dobrze, o co te dąsy. I _Cas ma focha_ pisze się przez _ce-ha._ Wtedy tatuś mówił, że nie ma focha, ale zaraz może mieć, jak się tata nie uspokoi i żeby nie przeszkadzał w lekcji, bo on się nigdy tego pisania nie nauczy. I tata pytał, na cholerę tatusiowi to całe pisanie i że on może tatusiowi podpowiedzieć przyjemniejsze sposoby marnowania czasu niż nauka pisania. Tak się cały czas przekomarzali i sprzeczali, ale Miś wcale się tym nie denerwował, bo to nie było na serio, tylko w żartach. Poza tym lubił słuchać ich głosów.

Czasem kiedy tatusiowie dłużej nie zwracali na Misia uwagi, to ich wołał: _ghruaaa... ghrrrua..._ Albo upuszczał grzechotkę i czekał, aż podniosą. I śmiał się, bo jak tylko dostawał grzechotkę z powrotem, to znów upuszczał i tak w kółko. I tatuś cierpliwie podnosił i podawał, podnosił i podawał, a Miś śmiał się i machał pulchnymi nogami w puchatych skarpetkach i znów gruchał, aż się opluwał i puszczał bańki ze śliny, i był jeszcze bardziej zadowolony, bo kiedy się tak całkowicie opluł, to tatuś zabierał go z leżaka na ręce, wycierał, sprawdzał, czy Miś ma jeszcze czystą pieluchę i czy nie chce jeść. I cały czas wtedy rozmawiał z Misiem, to znaczy zadawał pytania, a Miś mu odpowiadał elokwentnie i kwieciście: _ghruuua, maaaaaa... mmmmaaaaa..._

\- Zęby będą szły? - pytał na przykład tatuś, wyciągając pięść z pyszczka Misia i oglądając ciekawie różowe dziąsełka. - Może jeszcze trochę. Dasz nam do wiwatu, jak już zaczną iść, co? - powiedział i wsadził Misia znów do leżaczka. Co się nie spodobało i Miś zaczął się awanturować i domagać znów na ręce.

\- Teraz zajmie się tobą babcia Ellen! - powiedział tata i zaniósł Misia do babci. Babcia może być, uznał Miś i zaczął jej opowiadać o wszystkim i rzucać zabawkę na podłogę i śmiać się i prawie nie zauważył, że tata wziął tatusia za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć na schody i jeszcze zanim dotarli na piętro, to tatuś zaczął chichotać i uciekać, bo tata znów go zaczął szczypać w pupę i mowić coś o tym, że mogą zużyć teraz trochę kalorii z tych burgerów i jabłecznika, co to tatuś upiekł wczoraj, a jabłecznik to akurat jedyne słodkie, które tata lubi, bo zwykle woli mięso od ciastek.

\- Ale ja nie muszę tracić żadnych kalorii! - Upierał się tatuś. - I może byśmy wreszcie porozmawiali o moim powrocie do cukierni? Miś ma już cztery miesiące...

\- Mowy nie ma - powiedział tata, zamykając za nimi drzwi sypialni. - Nie zostawisz Misia na kilka godzin dziennie samego, żeby niańczyć tego _miszcza_ fracuskich ptysiów...

\- No, nie codziennie... - _I nie tylko Misia_ , pomyślał Cas. _Jeden Pan i Władca przede wszystkim_ _nie chce zostać sam_. - Raz, dwa razy w tygodniu, do czternastej? - Podniósł ręce, żeby Dean mógł się pozbyć jego t-shirtu.

\- Francuskie ptysie niech same sobie radzą! - Zażądał Dean. - Chciał rozwijać biznes, niech rozwija!

\- Ale obiecałeś, że będę mógł wrócić do pracy! - Przypomniał Cas. - I ja właśnie chcę wrócić.

\- Jak Miś podrośnie. Tak się umawialiśmy.

\- No to podrósł... - Cas się wyślizgnął z objęć Deana, ale nie na długo, bo zaraz znów wylądował płasko na materacu.

\- Malutki jest jeszcze! - Zaprotestował Dean. - I mowy nie ma. Nie zgadzam się! Koniec kropka! Gdzie uciekasz? Ej. Wyjdź z łazienki... wyjdź z łazienki... wyjdź... wyjdź, do cholery! Przecież nie będę tu stał jak kołek i błagał... dobra, będę, wyjdź... no, wyjdź... Dobrze, jeszcze przedyskutujemy ten powrót. Jak wyjdziesz... Nie, teraz nie, bo... A możesz _najpierw_ wyjść, a _potem_ przedyskutować?... Bo nie chcę się drzeć przez drzwi! Nie podnoszę głosu! Wcale nie krzyczę! Przecież nie krzyczę... no, już... zobacz, nie krzyczę, tylko mówię spokojnie... No, to nie płacz... Jak ja mam nie krzyczeć, to ty nie płacz!... Bo ciebie denerwuje jak krzyczę a mnie denerwuje jak płaczesz!...

I tak sobie rozmawiali, tata z tatusiem.

 

* * *

 

Tatuś w końcu dał się przekonać, że Miś jeszcze potrzebuje go w domu. I _Pan i Władca_ też. Tak mówi tatuś o tacie, jak mu chce dokuczyć. Mówi to specjalnym tonem i ma specjalną minę i się uśmiecha i mruga porozumiewawczo do Misia, jakby to był sekret, tylko między nim a Misiem.

Miś lubi sekrety tylko między nimi.

Tata też ma sekrety, które zdradza Misiowi na ucho. Największym sekretem jest to, że bardzo kocha tatusia. Drugim największym sekretem jest, że bardzo kocha Misia. _Nieprzytomnie_ \- tak mówi i podrzuca Misia do góry, aż Miś zaczyna gulgotać z radości i piszczeć i opluwać siebie i tatę. I tata krzyczy wtedy: latający wilk! Latający wilk! Proszę państwa! Wilk, który lata! Chyba zacznę sprzedawać bilety!

Trzecim sekretem jest to, że stara się zrobić Misiowi rodzeństwo.

Bo tatuś zaczął prowadzić vloga kulinarnego i co trzy dni nagrywa film o ciasteczkach, w kuchni, i pokazuje ludziom, którzy nie umieją piec ciasteczek, jak upiec. I wujek Ash założył mu kanał na youtube i wstawia kolejne odcinki.

I tata powiedział Misiowi, że musi się pospieszyć z tym rodzeństwem, zanim tatuś zostanie gwiazdą internetów i zatrudni agenta a asystentka jego asystentki będzie tatę z tatusiem umawiać na spotkania _za pół roku_.

Miś czasem udaje, że śpi, chociaż nie śpi i podsłuchuje jak tatuś i tata sobie rozmawiają w sypialni. Tatuś chichocze, bo ma łaskotki a tata mówi, że musi wstawić nowego szczeniaczka do piekarniczka, żeby zaczął rosnąć. I że tatuś ma śliczny piekarniczek i tylko tata może tam coś wkładać, żaden francuski ptyś nie, ani nikt inny. Prawda?, pyta tatusia i tatuś mówi, że prawda.I że na razie nikt tam nic nie będzie wstawiał, bo jak Miś podrośnie, to on chce wrócić do pracy.

I tata mówi, że właśnie chciałby tam tylko zajrzeć, coś sprawdzić, pokręcić gałkami, czy na pewno nic się zepsuło i wszystko działa, i nic nie wstawi, na pewno, _obiecuje_ , więc czy tatuś może włożyć te różowe majtki, co tata mu kupił na walentynki. Tatuś wtedy odpowiada, że nie, a tata prosi i prosi, aż się tatuś zgadza, ale _tylko na chwilę_.

Miś się zastanawia, co to jest _rodzeństwo_.

Tata mu ostatnio tłumaczył, że Miś będzie starszym bratem. I że to ktoś strasznie ważny. I że teraz Miś musi być trochę grzeczniejszy dla tatusia, bo tatuś jest trochę zły na tatę, bo mieli jeszcze poczekać z tym piekarniczkiem, a tu znów rosną ciasteczka. I tatuś niedługo zacznie rano rzygać i będzie zabawa. I da im wszystkim popalić. I kiedy tata to mówił, to wcale nie brzmiał, jakby się bał, że tatuś da im popalić, tylko był strasznie zadowolony.

Był jeszcze bardziej zadowolony, kiedy Miś powiedział: grhuuuaaaaaatttaaaaaa-taaaaa!

Ta-ta!

Tata!

 

 

 

 


	62. P.S. 2 ZNÓW W CIEMNOŚCIACH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba sama nie mogę się oderwać od tej historii jeszcze ;) Albo nudzi mi się tuż przed weekendem :D

* * *

 

 

Szelest liści. Trzask gałązki pod stopą. Świergot jakiegoś ptaka.

Cas obrócił głowę, starając się usłyszeć wszystko. Dotknął palcami pnia i jednym skokiem znalazł się przy nim. Przylgnął plecami do szorstkiej kory. Serce zabiło szybciej, gdy zwęszył znajomą woń.

\- Zgubiłeś się w lesie? - Usłyszał prosto do ucha. Chrapliwy, niski ton, kpiący i ostrzegawczy jednocześnie.

Cas pokiwał, oblizując wargi.

\- A wiesz, że las jest pełen złych wilków? Które tylko czyhają na takie Królewny Śnieżki, jak ty?

\- Wiem - wyszeptał Cas, czując gorący oddech na szyi.

\- Boisz się?

\- Uhm... - Cas przechylił głowę, węsząc niespokojnie. W każdej chwili mógł zdjąć przepaskę z oczu. W każdej chwili mógł przerwać i odejść. Mógł. Ale nie chciał.

\- No, więc? - Surowy głos ponaglił, domagając się odpowiedzi.

\- ...taa-k...

\- Głośniej!

\- Tak.

I to była prawda. Niby ufał Deanowi. Wiedział, że go nie skrzywdzi, nie _naprawdę_. Już nie. Że Dean się nim opiekuje. Że go... kocha. Ale gdzieś na dnie serca, w podświadomości, w tym bardzo mrocznym, głębokim miejscu, ukrytym przed wszystkimi, nawet (czasem) przed samym sobą, w którym senne marzenia sąsiadują z koszmarami, nadal - t r o c h ę - się bał. I wiedział, że tak będzie już zawsze. Że Dean jest siłą, która wkroczyła w jego życie jak tajfun, zmiotła wszystko, wywróciła do góry nogami, zabrała go w nieznane miejsca... dała nową rodzinę. Dała dom. Dała wszystko, odbierając wszystko. Jak mógłby się _nie_ bać?

Pomruk tak głęboki, że bardziej go poczuł, niż usłyszał. Rezonujący na skórze, w tym miejscu tak odsłoniętym, tak wrażliwym, z żyłą, tak łatwą do przegryzienia. Gdyby Dean zahaczył kłem, nawet niechcący, Cas wykrawiłby się w ciągu dwóch minut. Cas wiedział. Oddech mu przyspieszył, najdrobniejsze włoski na skórze podniosły się, ze strachu i... podniecenia. I mimo, że się bał, odchylił głowę, pokazując jak ufnie oddaje się w ręce Deana. W jego... szczęki. Alfa mógłby mu przegryźć tętnicę. Mógłby mu przegryźć kark. Złamać kręgosłup. Wypruć flaki. A mimo to Cas odchylił głowę, odsłonił się. Znieruchomiał.

Czekał.

Mokre liźnięcie.

Kolejne, wywołujące dreszcz. Skurcz mięśni wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Krew uciekła z głowy w dół brzucha. W to miejsce, gdzie skupia się żądza. Pragnienie, pchające go w ręce alfy.

Dźwięki, cała fala dźwięków, z lasu, jak wtedy, gdy Dean go przywłaszczył. Gdy Dean go zabrał, ze sobą.

Wspomnienia zalały go, jak wrzątek, niepokojące, bolesne, wstydliwe... Paniczne. Wielka dłoń alfy na karku, mocny chwyt i nagłe przygięcie, do ziemi. Cas złapał odruchowo koszulkę na piersi Deana, ale zaraz puścił, amortyzując upadek dłońmi. Czując pod palcami ziemię, mech, igły...

Dean przygniótł go stanowczo, bez żadnej taryfy ulgowej ze względu na stan omegi, przygniótł, aż omega ustawił się na czterech, aż oparł nie na dłoniach i nadgarstkach, ale na łokciach i kolanach. Aż nosem prawie dotykał leśnej ściółki. Jak wtedy. Jak za pierwszym razem, jak wiele razy potem. Kiedy Cas nosił smycz i nie widział. Tylko czuł. Tylko słyszał.

Mógł zdjąć opaskę.

Mógł.

Gdyby tylko _chciał_.

A może nie mógł. Może musiał, może Dean był zbyt wymagający, a jego charyzma alfy zbyt obezwładniająca, żeby odmówić, kiedy brał sobie omegę tak jak lubił. Tak jak chciał go brać? Tak jak wtedy, za pierwszym razem - bez pytania, bez proszenia, bez oglądania się na ewentualne sprzeciwy, bo kto mógłby się sprzeciwiać jemu, alfie?

Kto by zdołał?

Nie omega.

Nie Cas.

Gwałtowne szarpnięcia i już wszystko jest rozpięte. Ściągnięte, do połowy ud. Obnażone. Wystawione, do wzięcia. Chłodny powiew...

Mokre liźnięcie. Mokry dotyk palców. Dean ciagnie go do siebie, aż plecy omegi i brzuch alfy stykają się ciasno. Omega siada na piętach, z głową przechyloną na bok. Szczęki zaciskają się na szyi, zostawiając ślad, jeden z wielu. Jeden z szeregu śladów. Omega drży, bo wiosna jeszcze nie jest tak ciepła i nagle czuje szorstki, wełniany koc.

\- Trzymaj - szczeknięcie, wprost do ucha. Cas posłusznie przytrzymuje krawędzie tak, żeby się osłonić przed chłodem i znów ląduje na łokciach. Wtyka nos w fałdy tkaniny, wilgoć oddechu osiada na splocie. Zapach mchu, ziemi, wełny, rozgrzanej skóry alfy. Feromonów. Jego podniecenia. Własnego podniecenia. - Szerzej! No, wypnij się! - Kolejny rozkaz. - Jeszcze. Jeszcze! - Ponaglenia, warknięcia, niecierpliwe ruchy dłoni, naprowadzające go na właściwą pozycję: tyłek wysoko, plecy wygięte w odwrócony łuk, jak u marcującej się kotki, prezentującej się przed chętnym samcem.

Echo pytania Deana: boisz się...?

Boisz?

Cas się boi. Na pierwotnym, zwierzęcym poziomie, do którego teraz sprowadził go Dean strach i podniecenie są jak klocki układanki: jedno dopełnia drugie. Jedno istnieje z drugim jako całość. Alfa żąda całkowitej uległości i omega nie ma wyjścia, tylko się oddać. Tylko ulec. Uda rozjeżdżają się szeroko, cały się otwiera, cały dla alfy, by go przyjąć, wziąć w siebie, bez zwłoki, bez dalszych umizgów, bez gry wstępnej. Jest tylko alfa i jego żądza i omega i jego...

...pragnienie.

Żeby tej żądzy ulec. Żeby Dean znów go porwał, jak wtedy. Jak tornado. Jak ogień, który podpala las. Jak rwący nurt, który niesie z falą, od zakrętu do zakrętu, od brzegu do brzegu...

Jak pierwszy raz.

Ale inaczej.

Bo nie tylko Dean zmienił Casa. Cas zmienił Deana.

Cas czuje ramię Deana obok swojej głowy, Dean się opiera na nim i pcha, pcha, mocno, głęboko, podczas gdy druga ręka błądzi po plecach, po biodrach, po karku i lędźwiach omegi, głodna dotyku, władcza i czuła zarazem. I omega aż skomli z napięcia, aż płacze, pocierając policzkiem o to ramię, na którym Dean się wspiera, o nadgarstek, silny jak skała, jak kolumna, na której alfa wisi całym swoim ciężarem, nad omegą.

Ociera i skomli, brany i posiadany przez alfę, _znów_ oślepiony - tym razem jedwabną opaską na oczach - _znów_ zdany na jego łaskę, w głębi lasu, gdzie _znów_ są sami. Jak wtedy. Jak za pierwszym razem.

Inaczej.

Inaczej, bo tym razem omega _chce_.

Bo tym razem ból i strach są rewersem rozkoszy i służą im obu tylko po to, by ta rozkosz była większa. Prawie nie do zniesienia. By Cas mógł się oddać w pełni, a Dean w pełni przyjąć - jego całego, do ostatniej komórki błagającego o litość ciała, do ostatniego oddechu, który wyrywa się z płuc tuż przed spazmem orgazmu. Całe jego zaufanie, które sprawia, że boli, ale omega nie ucieka, nie broni się, nie odpycha alfy, nie walczy. Zostaje, z łagodną, milczącą pewnością, nie, może nie _pewnością_ , nadzieją (to lepsze słowo), że Dean go nie skrzywdzi, że nie zniszczy go, nie zabije, nie rozedrze na strzępy, nie wykrwawi, wręcz przeciwnie - weźmie go daleko, poza krawędź świadomości, gdzie obaj rzucą się w przepaść, jak wtedy, w górach, a po krótkiej burzy intensywnych, neuronalnych grzmotów i błyskawic, która się po nich przetoczy, wylądują miękko, gdzieś w odludnym, cichym miejscu, gdzie nie ma nic prócz błogiego spokoju, ciepłych ramion i snu...

\- Nie śpij... - szept alfy, mniej warczący i gniewny, ale nadal nie znoszący sprzeciwu. - Podnieś tyłek. No, do góry, do góry, bo się przeziębisz zaraz! - Szybkie, sprytne palce podciągają spodnie, zapinają suwak, guzik. Wciągają bluzę.

Cas ziewnął, usiadł po turecku, zarzucając koc na ramiona. Wciąż z opaską na oczach. Lubił ten moment - wyciszenia. Ograniczenia bodźców. Ciemność była na swój sposób kojąca. Nie obawiał się jej - żył w ciemnościach prawie całe życie. Stary przyjaciel, pełen dźwięków i zapachów, które, odkąd odyskał wzrok, czasem umykały w natłoku wrażeń wizualnych.

Czuł i słyszał Deana, który kręcił się obok, ubierał, zapinał, rozglądał i sprawdzał, czy przypadkiem nikt się nie pojawi w pobliżu, czy jakiś zagubiony turysta się nie zaplątał w te dzikie ostępy, co się nie miało prawa zdarzyć - znajdowali się prawie w samym centrum ich terenów, chronionych dobrze przez dyżurny patrol, system alarmowy i naturalne bariery: góry, bagna i trudne do pokonania wąwozy - ale Dean był, zdaniem Casa, nieco _przewrażliwiony_ na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Zwłaszcza od czasu powiększenia rodziny...

\- Wracamy? - Cas poczuł palce Deana przeczesujące jego włosy. Na moment przytulił się do niego, do mocnego uda alfy. Jak kiedyś, gdy to było _jego miejsce_. Przy nodze.

Nadal było.

Dean dźwignął go i przyjrzał się uważnie. Cas wiedział, nie musiał patrzeć.

\- Ciepło ci?

Cas skinął w odpowiedzi. Znów ziewnął. Dean roześmiał się i zarzucił go sobie na ramię.

\- Okay, śpiochu. Dobrze, że nie prowadzisz... - mruknął, schodząc prześwitem między drzewami do wąskiej, prawie niewidocznej ścieżki, a ścieżką do zaparkowanego dżipa, którym tu przyjechali.

\- Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć - zaburczał, czując wielką dłoń alfy na swoim pośladku.

\- Po co? Lubię cię wozić. - Postawił go, otworzył mu drzwiczki i klepnął w tyłek. - Wsiadaj, królewno. Zaczyna mżyć. A nie chcemy utknąć w błocie.

\- Nie będę pchać, w razie co. - Zastrzegł Cas, odsuwając opaskę z jednego oka i mrugnął. Dean usadowił się za kierownicą i prychnął.

\- Nawet bym nie poprosił. - Odpalił silnik. - Z tyłu jest termos, napij się.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Ale _ja_ chcę, żebyś się napił czegoś gorącego! Bez gadania!

Cas sięgnął na tylne siedzenie.

\- Uhm... uhm... - Zajrzał do koszyka, wyjął termos i mały, okrągły bukiecik. - A to co?

\- Podobno królewny powinny dostawać czasem... - Dean przewrócił oczami. - To dostaną, nie za _często,_ ale czasem... Żeby się królewny nie rozglądały za kimś _innym_. Tylko niech się królewny nie przyzwyczajają... I niech królewny zapną pasy, bo oprócz kwiatków dostaną też klapsa.

Cas zapiął pas, z szerokim uśmiechem, bukietem na kolanach i z kubkiem gorącej kawy w ręku.

 

 

 

 


	63. TWOJE - MOJE

\- Podaj mi numer.

\- Co? - Dean spytał nieuważnie, rozgryzając kiełbaskę i zlizując krople tłuszczu z krawędzi ręki.

\- Numer konta. W banku. - Sprecyzował Cas, pochylając się nad jego laptopem z dostępem do sieci.

\- Jakiego konta? - Dean z trudem oderwał się od oglądania wiadomości. Ściszył telewizor i popił maślany rogalik słodką kawą.

Ellen robiła najpyszniejsze śniadania. Popatrzył na talerze do połowy już opróżnione z gorących frankfurterek, jajek, bekonu...

\- Może byś coś zjadł, co? Bo zaraz nic nie zostanie. - Ostrzegł lojalnie.

\- Już jadłem. - Cas pokręcił głową i ponaglił. - No? To jaki numer?

\- Ale jakiego konta? - Dean machnął widelcem niecierpliwie. Wataha miała kilkanaście kont. W różnych bankach, część zagranicznych, część takich, o których sam nie pamiętał, że je mają, tak dobrze były ukryte przed urzędem podatkowym. - Potrzebujesz pieniędzy? - Sięgnął do portfela na szafce koło łóżka.

\- Nie potrzebuję. Mam własne - powiedział łagodnie. - I właśnie chciałem ci oddać. Za Air Booka Kevina, co go zniszczyłem w zeszłym roku. I ubrania Asha. Pamiętasz? Wiem, że im dałeś pieniądze, żeby sobie kupili nowe rzeczy. Zamiast tych, które zniszczyłem. Więc teraz ja chcę tobie oddać. Przelać. - Wyjaśnił, patrząc na otwartą stronę swojego konta. - Tysiąc osiemset wystarczy? Czy dwa tysiące? Nie wiem, ile im dałeś. Mogę zapytać Kevina. Zadzwonię do niego.

Dean przestał żuć i pochylił się nad nim, zaglądając przez ramię.

\- Zwariowałeś? - Zatrzasnął ekran. - Jedz!

\- Już jadłem. - Cas otworzył komputer i zaczął się ponownie logować. - Chcę tylko...

\- Rozumiem. Chcesz oddać połowę swoich pieniędzy. Bardzo ładnie z twojej strony. - Dean znów zatrzasnął komputer. - Doceniam. Czuj się, jakbyś oddał. Jedz.

\- JUŻ JADŁEM. I chcę naprawdę oddać. Nie na niby! Zniszczyłem komputer i obiecałem, że za niego oddam. Wiem, że nikt mi nie wierzył, że zarobię! - Popatrzył krzywo na Deana. - Ale zarobiłem!

\- Tak, wiemy. - Zauważył kwaśno Dean. Temat zarabiania przez omegę stał mu kością w gardle.

\- No, więc ponieważ _ty_ mu wcześniej odkupiłeś, zanim zdążyłem zarobić, to powinienem oddać tobie. - Cas podniósł palec, zanim Dean zdążył zaprotestować. - Mam pieniądze. Odłożyłem wystarczającą sumę i mogę oddać. _Chcę_. Zrobię przelew, jak mi podasz numer konta. Kevin mnie nauczył - dodał z dumą, zadowolony z nowo nabytej umiejętności posługiwania się bankowością elektroniczną.

Dean odłożył rogalik, wytarł palce o t-shirt i przyciągnął Casa do siebie.

\- Schowaj sobie to tysiąc osiemset. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mi oddawał. - Pocałował go w szyję, wywołując łaskotki i gęsią skórkę. - Trzymaj sobie te pieniądze na jakieś swoje wydatki...

\- Na jakie? Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi płacić! - Obruszył się Cas.

\- Nie oszukuj. - Dean odepchnął tacę stopą i przewrócił omegę na materac. - W zeszłym tygodniu zapłaciłeś za tankowanie i kawę...

\- Twoją kartą! - Cas poczuł niecierpliwe ręce alfy pod swoją koszulką i zaczął się wyślizgiwać. Owszem, poranne pieszczoty były czymś całkiem zwyczajnym, ale teraz zanadto go rozpraszały, a sprawa była poważna i omega chciał wreszcie ją załatwić, raz i na zawsze. Nadal czuł wyrzuty sumienia za tamte zniszczone rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że lepiej zdawał sobie sprawę z realnej wartości szkód, jakie wyrządził. - Poza tym to nie były _moje_ pieniądze, ja tylko wbiłem pin, bo ty poszedłeś do ubikacji!

\- Dałem ci tę kartę, żebyś z niej korzystał, kiedy chcesz coś kupić, więc to _są_   t w o j e pieniądze. - Zirytował się Dean. - I masz ich używać, zamiast tych twoich... - Zastanowił się. - Drugich twoich...

\- Moich _prawdziwych_? Które sam zarobiłem? - Cas podniósł się na łokciach i popatrzył alfie w oczy. - Nie tych, które dostałem od ciebie?

\- Możemy zakończyć temat _twoich_ pieniędzy, który mnie wkurza? - warknął Dean.

\- Właśnie nie rozumiem, czemu właściwie to cię wkurza? - Cas wydął wargi.

\- Pozwalam ci zarabiać, ale nie przeciągaj struny! - wrzasnął Dean.

\- Nie przeciągam... - Cas opadł na materac i zaplótł ramiona, spoglądając ponad głową alfy na sufit. - Czemu się obrażasz?

\- Już o tym mówiliśmy. - Dean odetchnął głęboko, żeby się uspokoić. - W jakim ty mnie stawiasz świetle? Że nie potrafię utrzymać własnej rodziny? Własnego omegi?

Cas podniósł brwi.

\- Nawet nie próbuj! - Ostrzegł Dean. - Siedź cicho i ani słowa!

Cas zacisnął wargi.

Nie na długo.

\- Ale...

\- Przyleję ci i się skończy! - Przerwał mu alfa. - Siadaj i zjedz to cholerne śniadanie! I ani słowa więcej o pieniądzach, bo powiem Kevinowi, żeby terminował wszystkie twoje umowy!

\- Nie możesz! - Cas aż podskoczył.

\- Mogę! I zrobię to jak jeszcze raz zaczniesz głupie dyskusje! - Zagroził.

\- Za ciastka płaci mi Charlie, a ta reklama na moim vlogu... Nie masz nic do tego! Nie możesz!... - Cas poczuł, że łzy mu napływają do oczu. Dean niestety mógł. Jako alfa rządził wszystkim w rodzinie i wszyscy musieli go słuchać. - Nie możesz!... - Zaczął chlipać. - Przecież nie wróciłem do cukierni, bo nie chciałeś... Piekę w domu... - Otarł policzki z łez. - Posłuchałem cię! Zrobiłem jak chciałeś! - Zaniósł się szlochem. - Byłem posłuszny! Tak jak chciałeś!

Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie rycz - burknął. - No, chodź tu, nie rycz. No, chodź tu. Piecz sobie te ciastka. Nie zabraniam ci... - Przygarnął omegę. - Nie rycz już. Przecież mówię, że ci nie zabraniam...

Cas wtulił się w alfę, jeszcze troszkę pochlipując, ale już nie tak rozpaczliwie jak przed chwilą. Właściwie, to zaczął się nawet uśmiechać, czując jak alfa próbuje go pocieszyć i uspokoić głaskaniem i przytulaniem. Niezdarnie, jak to on.

\- Denerwuje mnie to całe gadanie o zarabianiu. - Stwierdził szorstko Dean. - Nie chcę brać od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy, rozumiesz? To ja tu jestem alfą i to ja utrzymuję ciebie. Okay?

\- Uhm... ale... - Cas klęknął przed nim, rumiany i z oczami jeszcze błyszczącymi od łez, ale już uśmiechnięty.

\- Żadnych _ale_!

\- Ale...

\- Nie kombinuj!

\- Nie oddam ci za rzeczy chłopaków! - krzyknął Cas, zanim alfa zdążył mu przerwać. - Ale zapiszę się na kurs jazdy...

Zacisnął powieki, spodziewając się - słusznie - końca świata.

Zapadła martwa cisza.

Jakby wybuchnęła atomówka.

Jakby nagle wyssało powietrze z sypialni.

Cas uchylił powiekę i spojrzał ostrożnie na alfę.

Alfa miał minę, jakby chciał komuś przegryźć gardło.

Aż nagle się roześmiał.

\- Zapomnij. - Odwrócił Casa tak, żeby siedział plecami do niego, między mocnymi udami alfy i przysunął z powrotem tacę. - Jedz, za mało jesz. Spada ci cukier we krwi i gadasz głupstwa. Napij się soku.

\- Dean, ja sam zapłacę... - Cas obrócił się znów twarzą do niego, robiąc najbardziej proszącą minę, jaką zdołał. - Sam się zapiszę, nawet nie zauważysz, że chodzę na kurs. Raz w tygodniu, kiedy będziesz w tartaku! Nawet nie zauważysz! - Złożył dłonie. - Ellen ze mną poćwiczy dżipem...

\- Chyba nie wyraziłem się jasno. - Zastanowił się Dean. - ZA-PO-MNIJ. Mowy nie ma. Nie wracaj do tego. Nie! NIE. Absolutnie nie. Nie zgadzam się i nigdy się nie zgodzę. Nigdy. Nie. Wsiądziesz. Za. Kierownicę. Po moim trupie.

 

* * *

 

\- Teraz delikatnie zwalniasz sprzęgło... Delikatnie dodaj gazu... No, nie _za_ delikatnie, bo nie pociągnie... O! Łoł! Pomału!... - Dean oparł dłoń na desce a drugą odruchowo osłonił omegę przed uderzeniem o kierownicę, kiedy samochód szarpnął do przodu. Cas przestraszył się, nacisnął hamulec i stanęli gwałtownie.

Otarł pot z czoła i odetchnął. Omega również.

\- Kiedy mówiłem: po moim trupie, to nie miałem na myśli: dosłownie... - westchnął. - Skończymy na dziś?

\- Dopiero zaczęliśmy! - Cas poprawił się na siedzeniu, spojrzał po kolei we wszystkie lusterka i uśmiechnął szeroko. - Jeszcze raz! Dobrze mi idzie!

\- Na razie żyjemy, więc pełen sukces... - mruknął alfa. - Pamiętasz? Sprzęgło, gaz. Pomalutku...

\- Pamiętam! - Cas kręcił tyłkiem na poduszce, podekscytowany. Przekręcił starter i ruszył. - Zobacz! Zobacz! Jadę!

Dean ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby nie złapać za kierownicę i nie wepchnąć stopy na hamulec. Cas ujechał kilka metrów i stanął.

\- Jechałem! Jechałem! - wykrzyknął, rozpromieniony. - Widziałeś?! Jechałem! - Podskoczył z emocji. - Sam jechałem! Kupię sobie samochód i będę jeździł do miasta!

Urwał, widząc minę Deana.

\- Uhm... albo... albo będziesz mnie woził... dalej... - wymamrotał, starając się brzmieć bardzo grzecznie i układnie. - Bo ja lubię, jak mnie wozisz... wiesz? Swoim autem. To znaczy _twoim_... Impalą... _Twoją_ Impalą. - Przygryzł wargę niespokojnie.

\- Nawet o tym nie marz.

\- O czym? - Zdziwił się Cas, a jego oczy zrobiły się szerokie jak spodki.

\- Nie dam ci poprowadzić Impali. N i g d y.

\- Skąd! Przecież nawet... no, co ty... Ja i Impala? - Cas pokręcił głową, jakby Dean opowiadał jakieś herezje. - Nie śmiałbym nawet _poprosić_...

Ale Dean swoje wiedział.

Cholerny omega.

Nie miał złudzeń.

Impala, jak wszystko, co sobie wymyślił ten mały, niebieskooki, nieznośny gnojek, to była wyłącznie kwestia czasu.

\- Zawiozę cię do lasu! - Cas roześmiał się i mrugnął. - Będziesz mnie mógł porwać! Znowu!

\- Porwę cię, założę ci smycz i już cię z niej nie spuszczę! Nawet na moment! - Dean przechylił się do niego i przycisnął do oparcia. - Mhm? Co ty na to?

Omega poczuł szeroki, gorący, wilczy język na szyi, zachichotał i wyszeptał na poły nieśmiało, na poły kokieteryjnie:

\- Obiecujesz?

 

 

 


	64. KWESTIE WŁASNOŚCI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cii, to nie ja piszę... to się samo pisze...

* * *

 

 

\- Z tą smyczą to mówiłem poważnie... - mruknął Dean, kiedy znów byli sami. - Tęsknię za tamtym tobą... - Przygryzł płatek ucha omegi. - Taki cichutki, przerażony wszystkim wilczek... Taki grzeczny... - kolejny całus - ...dobrze wytresowany - palce wślizgujące się w spodnie na tyłku - ...ślepy... mmm... omega... - całus, całus - ...mój i... tylko... mój.

Cas odwrócił twarz i zacisnął usta.

\- O co znów dąsy? - Dean się lekko odsunął, zawisł nad nim na łokciach i popatrzył pytająco. - Możesz nie psuć nastroju?

\- Nie jestem rzeczą! - Cas się nadął.

\- A kto mówi, że nie jesteś?

\- Że co? - Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Że jesteś! - Poprawił się Dean. - Kto mówi?

\- Ty mówisz! - Cas zaczął się wiercić, żeby złożyć kolana razem, ale Dean nie zamierzał dać sobie przerwać. - I nie byłem dobrze wytresowany! Byłem _przerażony_!

\- No, właśnie! - Dean opadł na niego z powrotem, z zadowoloną miną. - Przecież mówię. I do kogo należysz? - Wrócił w tryb rozkosznych pomruków wprost do ucha. - Czyj jesteś?

Omega, jak zwykle, miał odpowiedzieć: _twój, jestem twój, należę do ciebie_ \- co z jakiegoś powodu niezwykle podniecało alfę, wręcz doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Ale omega znów zacisnął szczęki i milczał.

\- Grrrrhhhhh! - zawarczał alfa, podciągając się na tyle, żeby popatrzeć omedze w oczy. - Chcesz klapsa?

Omega ściągnął usta i zapachniał wcale nie podnieceniem na myśl o serii wywołujących dreszcze kar fizycznych, co zwykle było kolejnym etapem ich zbliżeń. Dean zaczął się wkurzać i nie w ten seksowny sposób, tylko całkiem zwyczajny. Z mroczkami latającymi przed oczami i nieprzepartą chęcią przegryzienia komuś gardła.

\- Zawsze ja dostaję klapsy... - poskarżył się Cas, pchając znów ten cholerny palec między zęby, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak na ten widok reaguje mały Dean.

\- Królewno! - Duży Dean podniósł głos, podczas gdy mały Dean podnosił głowę i pęczniał z zaciekawienia. - W kwestii tresury to dostrzegam tu pewną niesubordynację. I jakby coś, mogę ci pomóc wrócić tam, gdzie miejsce omegi!

\- Nie strasz mnie! - pisnął omega, znów próbując się wydostać spod alfy.

\- Ręce! - wrzasnął Dean i Cas odruchowo podniósł ramiona i dotknął dłońmi zagłówka. To był tak wdrukowany automatyzm, że zrobił to bez zastanowienia. Dean się lekko uśmiechnął. Można? Można. - Leż. I się nie ruszaj. - Przykazał.

Sięgnął do szafki, żeby wyjąć opaskę i nałożył ją omedze na oczy.

\- Lepiej? - mruknął. Omega wysunął koniuszek języka na wargi (mały Dean zaczął się boksować z rozporkiem) i nieznacznie skinął. - No, to jeszcze raz, królewno... Do kogo należysz?

\- Uhm... - Cas był rozdarty między chęcią forsowania dalszych sprzeciwów, a pragnieniem, żeby znów ulec i dać się ponieść fali podniecenia.

Bo nie tylko Deana to casowe: _twój, należę do ciebie_ doprowadzało na skraj. Samego omegę także.

\- Do kogo? - powtórzył Dean, domagając się odpowiedzi.

\- Uhm... - Cas jeszcze walczył, sam ze sobą. Z zapachem alfy. Z żarem w podbrzuszu. Jakby ktoś mu podłożył gorące kamienie pod tyłek, zaczął się wiercić i napierać biodrami na biodra alfy.

\- Do. Kogo. Należysz. Omego? - Zażądał Dean zimnym, chrapliwym, niskim tonem.

\- Do ciebie... - wyszeptał prawie bezgłośnie.

\- Nie słyszę.

\- Do ciebie...

\- Co mówisz? - Drażnił się alfa.

\- Do ciebie, należę do ciebie - powiedział posłusznie, znów oblizując wargi.

Opaska sprawiała, że nic nie widział, ani twarzy alfy, ani światła dnia. Znów się chował w ciemnościach, polegając na innych zmysłach. Na węchu i dotyku. Bardziej im ufał. Woń alfy była gęsta, mroczna, kadzidlana, nasycona testosteronem. Dotyk mocny, silne palce poruszały się na i w omedze bez żadnego zawahania. Ciężar alfy sprawiał, że twardy, gruby materac pod nimi się uginał, a żebrowany stelaż skrzypiał pod wpływem naprężeń.

Obaj już jakiś czas temu zauważyli, że Cas w opasce na oczach reaguje nieco inaczej. Mniej się wstydzi. Mniej boi. Bardziej ufa alfie. Bardziej się obnaża. Łatwiej ulega wszystkim fantazjom. Wszystkim... emocjom.

\- Właśnie tak. - Zgodził się miękko Dean. - Należysz do mnie i tylko do mnie... królewno. Tylko ja cię mam.

\- Uhm... tak... tylko ty. - Potwierdził Cas i uśmiechnął się, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Odsłaniając szyję.

\- Nie jesteś rzeczą... - Kontynuował alfa. - Jesteś moim skarbem. Ukradłem cię, ukradłem skarb, największy jaki kiedykolwiek zobaczyłem. Mam cię. Mam swój skarb, nikomu cię nie oddam... Mhm, wiesz o tym? Wiesz?

\- Wiem. - Omega skinął, czując wilgoć we wszystkich swoich (bez)cennych miejscach. - Jestem skarbem.

\- Moim i tylko moim... - wymruczał Dean, opuszczając się niżej, nisko, ze swoim gorącym, ruchliwym językiem na brzuch omegi i niżej jeszcze, tam, gdzie język mógł znaleźć wiele do posmakowania. - Tak? A teraz zaczniemy cię tresować, królewno.

Cas zajęczał bezwstydnie pod nieustępliwym dotykiem warg, języka i zębów Deana.

Miał teraz jedno zadanie, jedno jedyne: trzymać ręce grzecznie za głową. Całą resztę wziął na siebie alfa.

...

...

...

...

\- Nie... mogę... już... nie... mogę... Dean...

\- To dalej, krzycz królewno!

\- Dean! D E A N D E A N D E A N D E A N D E A N D E A N D E A N D E E E e e e e... e... n...

Alfa ściągnął gwałtownie opaskę i spojrzał w zamglone oczy.

\- ...twój... - wydyszał omega ostatkiem sił. - Twój...

 _Ja też_ , pomyślał alfa, zanim świat rozpękł się na miliardy gwiazd i iskier.

 


	65. WIZYTA AMY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, co ja wyprawiam. Ta historia ma już swój koniec! Koniec, kropka. Nie wiem, czemu ciągle się to pisze............... samo, przysięgam.

* * *

 

 

 

\- Musisz zrozumieć... - Sam usiadł na schodkach werandy obok Amy i podał jej świeżo zrobioną przez Ellen lemoniadę. Amy nie chciała piwa. Prowadziła. - Wataha rządzi się swoimi prawami.

\- Prawem silniejszego? - Spojrzała krzywo znad szklanki, biorąc łyk. Napój był słodko-cierpki, zamiast kostek lodu miał zamarznięte ćwiartki truskawek, a do smaku i ozdoby Ellen wrzuciła kilka listków aromatycznej mięty czekoladowej.

Sam lekko się skrzywił, ale nie zaprzeczył. Upił łyk swojego piwa i popatrzył daleko przed siebie, gdzie ścieżką z gór schodzili Cas i Dean.

\- Wbrew romantycznym wyobrażeniom, które i u ludzi są popularne, te wszystkie historyjki o Kopciuszku poślubionym przez księcia, alfy rzadko dobierają sobie parę spoza swojej...

\- Kasty.

\- ...uhm, tak. W sumie... Tak. - Przyznał. - Alfy łączą się z alfami, bety z betami, omegi... hm... Omegi próbują przetrwać. Hej, nie ja ustalałem reguły. - Podniósł ręce obronnie, na niemy zarzut w jej spojrzeniu. - Na początku wszyscy myśleliśmy, że Cas to przygoda na dzień, dwa... Odskocznia, po tych całych stresach i... - Przypomniał sobie, że wracali wtedy z _wyprawy na smoka_. Ale czy Amy była gotowa usłyszeć aż tyle szczegółów? Postanowił, że jej tego oszczędzi. - Dean był wtedy trochę wyposzczony. Od jakiegoś czasu nikogo nie miał. Dawał się wszystkim we znaki... - Roześmiał się. - BARDZO.

Upił łyk piwa. Czerwiec był słoneczny i ciepły. Powiew znad łąk i lasu przynosił rozkoszne wonie roślin. Ich dolina była najlepszym miejscem pod słońcem i bardzo lubił tu wracać ze Stanford. Amy też sprawiało przyjemność bycie tu, czuł jej zapach i wiedział.

\- Wyposzczony alfa potrafi dać swojej watasze w kość. - Podjął. - Uhm... Nie byłem zachwycony tym, że przygarnął sobie tego obcego omegę i nie spodziewałem się, że to się tak rozwinie. Ale się rozwinęło. - Popatrzył na Misia, śpiącego w wózku nieopodal.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy Cas jest szczęśliwy. I bezpieczny. - Amy zlustrowała twarz Sama, próbując znaleźć choćby minimalny ślad fałszu. Odpowiedział jej poważnym, szczerym spojrzeniem.

\- Lista rzeczy, których boi się mój brat jest krótka. Jedną z nich jest samodzielność Casa. On wie, że Cas mógłby odejść. Ma gdzie. Ma do kogo. - Wskazał na Amy szyjką butelki. - Już raz to zrobił. Maczałaś w tym palce. - Zauważył nieco złośliwie.

\- Hej! Nie mogłam inaczej! - Zaczęła się bronić.

\- Dobra, rozumiem. - Nie chciał wracać do tamtych wspomnień. - Sprawa jest taka... - Zastanowił się. - Dean nie wie, ile ma pieniędzy przy sobie, ale co do pół dolara zna aktualny stan konta Casa. Wie, co Cas robi, gdzie jest, ile i na co wydaje, z kim się spotyka, jak się czuje. Wie o nim _wszystko_. Pilnuje go. Prawie nie wypuszcza z rąk. - Przechylił się w jej kierunku i Amy wstrzymała oddech, kiedy wyszeptał - boi się go stracić. Znowu.

Odchylił się i znów popatrzył na ścieżkę. Cas skakał wokół Deana, gestykulując intensywnie. Najwyraźniej coś opowiadał, domagając się uwagi.

\- Pół roku, kiedy Cas był poza watahą... Dean łaził po ścianach. Był nie do wytrzymania. Jak wielki, _ogromny_ wrzód na tyłku. A powinien dać sobie spokój. Kto raz odchodzi z watahy, to jakby nigdy nie istniał. Po prostu go nie ma. I już. Omegi rzadko kiedy... Co ja mówię! _Nigdy_ nie odchodzą, bo rzadko kiedy naprawdę _są_ w watasze. Wataha to ochrona, bezpieczeństwo... Rodzina. Nikt nie porzuca rodziny, jak nie musi. Zwłaszcza nie ktoś, kto ledwo sobie radzi. Omega woli być ostatni w rodzinie niż na zewnątrz sam, bez ochrony. Bycie samotnym wilkiem to kolejny romantyczny mit... Wydaje się takie popularne, ale to ciężkie, ponure i zwykle dość krótkie życie. Wilki nie są samotnikami z natury. Lubimy żyć w stadzie. - Mrugnął do niej. - Wielka, hałaśliwa, wesoła rodzina... to wilczy ideał. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, że Cas z własnej woli odszedł. Do _ludzi_. Nie obraź się... ale... _ludzie_ , wiesz.

\- Wiem. - Przewróciła oczami i roześmiała się. Na tyle już zdążyła poznać wilki, że wiedziała, co to znaczy. _Ludzie,_ nie-wilki w wilczym świecie stali jeszcze niżej niż omegi, a omegi stały przecież najniżej.

\- Właśnie wtedy, kiedy zaczęło się między nimi układać... Bum! Zjawiłaś się i zabrałaś go.

\- Ej, zabrałam go, bo chciał.

Sam spojrzał na nią z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Byłam wrogiem publicznym? - spytała, rozbawiona i zaniepokojona jednocześnie. - Powiedz! Byłam! Tak?

\- Byłaś. Myślę, że Dean zawsze będzie ci to pamiętał... - Sam lekko dotknął palcami jej nadgarstka, wywołując zaskakująco elektryzujący dreszcz. - Nie martw się. Nic ci nie zrobi. Cas za bardzo cię lubi.

\- Omega mnie chroni? - Skinęła głową i cofnęła rękę, udając, że musi poprawić sznurówkę, żeby ukryć zmieszanie.

\- Właśnie tak... - Sam przyglądał się jej z nagle zmarszczonym czołem, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. - Eee... Hm... Od kiedy wrócił, dużo się zmieniło. Pamiętam, jak Dean go przywiózł. Z cukierni, po podpisaniu umowy z Charliem. Cas był taki niepewny i onieśmielony, że chował się za jego plecami, kiedy Dean zawołał wszystkich i powiedział, że omega znów z nami zamieszka. Żebyś go wtedy widziała! Promieniał. Od razu przestał być takim upierdliwym kolcem w bucie. Jak ręką odjął!, zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Znów był tym hojnym, opiekuńczym, przyjaznym przewodnikiem, jakiego wszyscy znali i...

\- ...kochali - dokończyła, bo urwał.

\- Kochali. - Sam przytaknął, nieco zmieszany. - Część alf wykorzystuje swoją przewagę: siłę, naturalną charyzmę i agresję, by bezwzględnie rządzić watahą. Wataha jest wtedy zorganizowana jak... uhm... - Zastanowił się. - Jak coś między oddziałem wojskowym a zakonem... Rozumiesz?

\- Albo jak sekta. - Podpowiedziała i Sam niechętnie się zgodził.

\- Czasem... Okay, czasem tak. Silny lider i reszta, która podąża za nim. - Przyznał.

\- Ślepo. - Spuentowała i oboje się roześmieli.

Miś poruszył się w wózku i Sam natychmiast się przy nim znalazł, pobujał go, przemawiając nadzwyczaj łagodnie, póki malec nie zapadł znów w głęboki sen. Amy ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że kilka innych osób także wyjrzało, sprawdzić, co z maluchem. Jakby ich wilcze zmysły nastawione były czujnie na kanał _szczeniaczek_ i byli gotowi porzucić natychmiast to, co właśnie robili, żeby pobiec na pomoc. Widząc Sama nad wózkiem cofnęli się do swoich zajęć, ale Amy nadal była pod wrażeniem pełnej mobilizacji całej watahy, gdy chodziło o tego malucha.

\- Niedługo powinien się obudzić. - Drgnęła, słysząc nad sobą głos Ellen, która zeszła ze schodków, zajrzała do wózka, popatrzyła na ścieżkę i na Amy. - Nasz pulpecik. Brzuszek mu chodzi jak szwajcarski zegarek. Obudzi się na butelkę za jakiś kwadrans.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! - Uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Mam dla niego prezenty! - Wskazała stojącą obok torbę pełną zabawek.

Ellen odpowiedziała uśmiechem, spytała, czy Amy czegoś potrzebuje, zapowiedziała, że kończy właśnie przygotowywać obiad, że niedługo poda do stołu i wtedy sobie porozmawiają. I wróciła do kuchni.

\- Zauważyłaś? - Sam usiadł koło niej i sięgnął po piwo. - Tak właśnie działa wataha.

\- Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego?

\- A jak inaczej? - Podniósł brwi, a lekki podmuch nieco rozwiał mu włosy, sięgające za uszy. Amy ledwo się powstrzymała, żeby nie sięgnąć i nie odgarnąć mu ich z policzka. - Zwłaszcza szczenia... Ehm, uhm... Dziecko...

\- Możesz mówić: _szczeniaczek_. - Uspokoiła go. - Nie przeszkadza mi. Właściwie... to słodkie. - Rozczuliła się, zerkając na Michasia. Kiedy patrzyła na niego wprost, skupiona na nim, widziała półrocznego, różowego bobasa, z dołeczkami w policzkach i tłuściutkimi piąsteczkami. Ale kiedy odwracała wzrok, kątem oka jakby... mogła dostrzec... takie dziwne wrażenie... że w wózeczku leży puchata kuleczka z wilgotnym noskiem i spiczastymi uszkami.

Człowiek i wilk. Jednocześnie. I słodziaczek. Czuła się bardzo związana z tym berbeciem, jakby był kimś z jej własnej rodziny, jak dzieciaczek młodszego brata. Chciałaby go już wziąć na ręce i zobaczyć, jak wyrósł. Jaki jest ciężki i duży. Jak dobrze się rozwija. Nieważne, czy to bardziej mały ludzik, czy mały wilczek. Bardzo się o niego troszczyła. Po tym wszystkim, co się działo _zanim_ się urodził... Po tym wszystkim, co... mogłoby się stać, gdyby...

\- Wiem. - Sam wyczuł nagłą zmianę nastroju Amy i nakrył jej dłoń swoją wielką, ciepłą dłonią. - Wiem, że... - Odetchnął. - Wiem, o czym pomyślałaś. Wiem, za co chciał zapłacić.

Amy zjeżyła się. Wspomnienie tamtej rozmowy, z Deanem, w jej gabinecie, kiedy mówił o Misiu jak o _rzeczy_ , jak o czymś... obrzydliwym, niechcianym... To było nadal przykre, nadal czuła tamte emocje: własne niedowierzanie, złość. Pogardę, że Dean tak się odwrócił, że przyszło mu do głowy takie rozwiązanie, że zażądał od niej, żeby _wyjęła to coś_.  W y j ę ł a.

Sam niuchnął, jego wilczy węch doskonale wyczuł każdą z emocji Amy.

\- Powiedział mi. Którejś nocy. - Sam nie puszczał jej ręki. Wzmocnił uścisk, zmuszając ją, żeby na niego popatrzyła. - To mój brat. Kocham go. Jest najlepszym bratem jakiego mogłem sobie wymarzyć i najlepszym alfą, jakiego mogłem mieć. Ale nie jest święty. Bywał dupkiem. Czasem nadal bywa. Na szczęście ma świadomość, że był o włos od... czegoś strasznego. - Sam ściszył głos do szeptu. - Czego _nigdy_ nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć. To by go zniszczyło. On wie. Amy, on _wie_. To by go zniszczyło, Amy. Nigdy by się nie pozbierał...

\- Gdybym wzięła pieniądze, Miś mógłby... - Zająknęła się. - Mógłby... Uhm... - Zadrżała. Wytarła nos. - Nigdy się nie... uhm... A Cas wylądowałby w jakimś ośrodku dla... dla...

\- Ale nie wzięłaś. - Przygarnął ją i przytulił do swojej szerokiej piersi, pachnącej wiatrem i suszonym na słońcu praniem. I trochę psią sierścią. Przyjemny, radosny zapach. - I wszystko się zmieniło od tamtej rozmowy. _Wszystko_. Amy, wszystko. Dean dałby się _pokroić_ za Michasia. To jego oczko w głowie. Oczko w głowie nas wszystkich! - Uścisnął ją, żeby ostatecznie strącić smutek z jej twarzy. - Nie myśl o tamtym. Mój brat miał duuużo czasu, żeby sobie poukładać w głowie... Zrozumieć. Przekonać się, co naprawdę czuje. Czego chce. Pół roku mu to zajęło, ale w końcu doszedł do tego, co dla reszty było jasne i oczywiste... - Wskazał na ścieżkę.

Cas i Dean byli już na tyle blisko, że słychać było śmiech omegi. Dean złapał go w pewnej chwili i poderwał wysoko, wywołując jeszcze więcej śmiechu. Na moment przystanęli i... Oboje, Amy i Sam, zaczerwienili się i odwrócili wzrok, nie chcąc podglądać jak tamci się całują.

\- I _tak_ jest cały czas. Nie da się z nimi wytrzymać. - Sarkał Sam, puszczając Amy z objęć i odsuwając się na bezpieczny dystans. - Bobby i Ellen musieli się eksmitować z dotychczasowej sypialni, która była dokładnie piętro pod _ich_ sypialnią i przenieść w miejsce salonu, a salon przenieśliśmy w miejsce starej sypialni Bobby'ego i Ellen, bo nie mogli przez tych dwóch pacanów spać!

\- Domyślam się. - Amy znów sięgnęła po lemoniadę. Truskawki zdążyły się nieco rozmrozić i jedną rozgryzła ze smakiem. - I drugi szczeniaczek w drodze. Chyba nieco za wcześnie... Ale hej, nie moja sprawa! - Podniosła rękę.

\- Dean spełnia swoje marzenie o gromadce dzieciaków. Póki Cas nie powie _stop..._

 _-_ I związuje go, ze sobą. - Podsumowała Amy, nieco kwaśno. - Żeby nie mógł odejść.

Sam westchnął.

\- Wiem, że się o niego martwisz. Naprawdę, wiem. Rozumiem. Ale on _jest_ szczęśliwy. Dean staje na głowie, żeby był. Pozwala mu na wszystko, co mu się zamarzy. Piec te jego ciasteczka, prowadzić vloga, pracować, zarabiać...

\- Pozwala! - Obruszyła się Amy. - Pozwala, jakby mógł _nie_ pozwalać.

\- Mógłby. - Sam zmarszczył brwi. - Dean jest alfą. I tego nic nie zmieni. Mógłby mu zabronić. Ma prawo. I nie tylko jemu, mógłby mi zabronić iść na studia, chłopakom też. Mógłby zabronić _każdemu_ w watasze _wszystkiego_. I miałby prawo. I nie byłoby gadania, bo jak się nie podoba, to droga wolna. Won z watahy. Takie są zasady, to jest niezbywalne prawo alfy. Bezdyskusyjne. Może ci zabronić, może ci kazać, może cię wyrzucić...

\- To okrutne!

\- To zabrzmi dla ciebie okropnie, ale Dean czuje się właścicielem Casa. I Cas czuje, że należy do Deana. Ale - złapał ją znów za rękę, zanim zaczęła się awanturować - zrozum! To wcale nie znaczy, że Cas jest jego niewolnikiem i że nie ma nic do powiedzenia! To dużo bardziej skomplikowane! Dużo bardziej, niż się wydaje!

\- Dean mi kiedyś powiedział... - przypomniała sobie coś nagle i chciała to wyjaśnić - ...że alfy nie chcą mieć dzie... szczeniaczków z omegami, bo nie chcą mieć bęka...

\- Amy! - Sam przerwał jej gwałtownie, podrywając się i zaglądając do wózka, jakby bał się, że szczeniaczek mógłby ją usłyszeć. - Zapomnij o tym. Nikt tak nie traktuje Misia! Nikt! Miś i _wszystkie_ szczeniaczki Deana są... - Pokręcił głową. - Całkowicie legalne. Całkowicie! - Wzdrygnął się, jakby sam ten temat wzbudzał w nim niechęć i opór. - Nikt w watasze nie kwestionuje statusu szczeniaczków. A jeśli wataha nie kwestionuje, to nikt inny nie ma prawa traktować ich jak... jak... Michaś jest dzieckiem alfy. Koniec kropka. - Dotknął brzuszka szczeniaczka, który zaczął się budzić, wiercić i popiskiwać, najwyraźniej głodny.

Amy rozumiała, że poruszyła jakąś drażliwą kwestię, ale zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, zjawiła się Ellen z butelką mleka, wyjęła Misia i podetknęła mu smoczek, który brzdąc złapał i zaczął ssać łakomie, wydając zabawne dźwięki cmoktania i zadowolonego mlaskania. Amy stanęła obok, zaglądając Ellen przez ramię, zachwycona i rozczulona widokiem.

\- Jejku, jaki wygłodzony! - Zaśmiała się.

\- Zuch chłopaczek, je za dwóch i rośnie jak na drożdżach! - powiedziała Ellen z dumą. - I jest taki grzeczny i pogodny! I silny! Jak tata! I kochany, jak tatuś... Prawda, cukiereczku? Prawda? - Zaczęła gruchać, a Miś wypluł smoka, rozanielony, zagruchał do niej w odpowiedzi i zamachał wszystkimi łapkami. - No, już nie gadamy, tylko jemy! - Naprowadziła smoczek jeszcze raz na jego buzię, kołysząc go w ramionach i czekając, aż znów zacznie ssać.

\- Mogę potem go potrzymać? - Amy omal zaklaskała z emocji, nie mogąc się doczekać, ale nagle usłyszała krzyk Casa, który dostrzegł jej samochód i ją samą i zaczął biec w ich stronę.

\- Amy! Amy! Jak dobrze, że przyjechałaś! - wołał, pędząc, chociaż Dean próbował go postrzymać, żeby się tak nie forsował i nie potknął, nie przewrócił i Pierwszy Wilk wie co jeszcze. - Widziałaś Misia? Widziałaś?

\- Widzę, właśnie widzę... - Objęli się i uściskali. Cas wyglądał bardzo zdrowo, złapał trochę słońca i najwyraźniej był szczęśliwy, tak jak zapewniał ją Sammy. Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśniał mu twarz.

\- Urósł od twojej ostatniej wizyty! - Cas spojrzał na Ellen, na Misia, przywitał się z nim, ale nie puszczał ręki Amy. - Zbadasz go potem? Zobaczysz, czy wszystko okay?

\- No pewnie! - Zapewniła. - A jak ty się czujesz?

\- Mhm... - Cas zrobił zeza w kierunku Deana i powiedział teatralnym szeptem - zwitaminizowany... I _nasłoneczniony_. Dotleniony. - Przewrócił oczami. - _Wy-po-czę-ty_!

\- Skarżysz się? Palec cię boli? - Zażartował Dean, witając się z Amy. Cas pokazał mu język i pociągnął Amy do dżipa.

\- Pokażę ci, co umiem! Dean mnie nauczył! Umiem jeździć! - Otworzył drzwiczki i prawie wepchnął ją do środka. - Pokażę ci! - wykrzyknął, uszczęśliwiony.

\- Uważaj! - wrzasnął Dean. - Ostrożnie! Tylko kawałek! Bez szaleństw!

\- Dobra! - Cas machnął niecierpliwie ręką, sadowiąc się za kierownicą. - Zapnij pasy! - Nakazał z powagą. - Będziemy jechać!

Ruszyli, ujechali kilkanaście metrów. Amy zauważyła w lusterku minę Deana. Cały spięty, rozluźnił się dopiero, kiedy samochód zahamował i zgasł silnik.

\- Fajnie? - Cas jeszcze pokręcił kierownicą. - Nie umiem jeszcze cofać i parkować, więc Dean mi nie pozwala pojechać do miasta, ale szybko się nauczę! I kupię sobie własny samochód i będę jeździł!

\- Dean się zgodzi? - spytała ostrożnie.

\- Będzie marudził. - Cas podniósł brwi. - Ale go poproszę i się na pewno zgodzi.

\- Wszystko między wami dobrze? Jesteś szczęśliwy? - Wykorzystała okazję, że są sami. - _Na pewno_ wszystko w porządku?

\- Na pewno. - Spojrzał na nią z powagą, wiedząc co ma na myśli. - Nie martw się, Amy. Powiedziałbym ci, gdyby coś było nie tak. Ale nie musisz się martwić.

\- Jakby coś... - Zastrzegła. - Bierz Misia i w nogi. Ja, Jody, Frank...

\- Wiem! - Przerwał jej. - Kocham was. Jesteście moją rodziną. Moją _ludzką_ rodziną. Ale moja wataha jest tutaj. Kocham Deana - powiedział z prostotą, najnaturalniej na świecie, bez odrobiny wahania czy zawstydzenia. - Jest dla mnie dobry. Bardzo, bardzo dobry. Jest zupełnie inaczej, niż na początku, naprawdę.

Zastanowił się.

Uśmiechnął do siebie.

Był trochę głuptasem, _na początku_. Zwłaszcza w _tych_ sprawach. Teraz sam czasem zaczepiał Deana, żeby zrobili _te rzeczy_ , które okazały się taaakie przyjeeeeemne! - zarumienił się, myśląc o tym - Nie musiał zaczepiać zbyt często, bo Dean nie przegapiał okazji, żeby się trochę pozajmować omegą. Ale czasem się zdarzało. Ich ulubioną zabawą stało się _porwanie_. Cas bardzo polubił być _porywany_. Jeśli na coś chciałby ponarzekać, to na przesadną opiekuńczość alfy, który ciągle pytał, czy omega nie jest głodny, czy zjadł odpowiednią ilość witamin, czy chciałby iść na spacer, bo potrzebuje tlenu (ale nie może biegać, żeby się nie _zmęczyć_ i nie _przewrócić_ , żeby nic mu się nie _stało_ ), czy wypił odpowiednią ilość wody, czy nie jest mu za zimno, za ciepło, czy nie chce mu się spać, czy nie czuje się słabo, czy nie jest mu niedobrze i milion innych pytań, na które Cas monotonnie odpowiadał, że nie chce jeść, pić, nie jest mu za zimno, nie jest mu za ciepło, nie czuje się słabo, nie chce mu się spać i nie trzeba go brać na ręce, bo nie jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby iść.

Amy nie musiała się martwić.

\- Palec na pewno mnie nie boli! - zapewnił.

Dean stał skoncentrowany, wytężając swój wilczy słuch, chcąc wiedzieć, o czym tych dwoje rozmawia w aucie.

Sam miał rację. Mało było rzeczy, kórych się obawiał. Odejście omegi było jedną z nich i _zawsze_ był czujny, kiedy przyjeżdżał ktoś z _ludzkiej rodziny_ Casa. Żartował z tego palca, "tajnego" hasła, które kiedyś pomogło uciec omedze z watahy, ale mimo wszystko zawsze przy Amy kłuł go niepokój, że Cas znów się poskarży i Dean znów go straci.

Drugi raz by tego nie zniósł.

 

 

Oszalałby.

 

* * *

 

Oko. Celownik optyczny.

Cas wysiadający z auta. Roześmiany.

Ta mała lekarka.

Dean, łapiący omegę w ramiona. Zaborczo, chciwie, jakby bał się, że omega zniknie mu z oczu, jeśli go nie przytrzyma.

Oko.

Szelest ściółki, igliwia. Ukryty w górach obserwator wstaje. Jest ostrożny. Bardzo ostrożny. Wycofuje się. Wie już dużo. Dokładne rozpoznanie to podstawa udanego polowania.

Dean musi zapłacić.

Dean zapłaci.

Tak, zapłaci.

Niedługo.

Trzask gałązki pod stopą. Ciii... trzeba uważać. Ostrożnie. Czas jeszcze nie nadszedł.

Ale już niebawem...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. PODAŻ I POPYT

\- To luksusowy towar, proszę pana. - Beta patrzyła z udawaną pewnością siebie. Cała była taka... _udawana_. Umalowana ostrzej niż była przyzwyczajona. Ślepy by dostrzegł. Źle się czuła z tymi grubo nałożonymi cieniami, pudrem i wyróżowionymi policzkami. Doklejane rzęsy. Cycki wepchnięte w specjalny stanik z poduszkami, zwiększającymi objętość. Obcasy czerwonych szpilek. Mógł się założyć, że jej chód jest powolny i rozkołysany nie dlatego, że stara się być seksowna, ale dlatego, że ledwie utrzymuje równowagę i boi się wywrócić. Nie miała wprawy, najwyraźniej.

W negocjacjach także.

Oblizała usta, zapominając o grubej warstwie szminki. Skrzywiła się, czując gorzki posmak na języku i tłustawą maź na zębach.

\- Ładny chłopiec... - powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia, gdy już zaczęła się naprawdę niepokoić. Nalał sobie whisky i upił łyk, uhm, dobra szkocka. Taka jak lubił. - Ale mam ich na pęczki. Sprzedają się za hot-doga i kawę. I działkę. - Rzucił zdjęcia na biurko szerokim gestem, jakby naprawdę chciał je wywalić do kosza, ale tylko przez wzgląd na nią tego nie zrobił. Z uprzejmości.

\- Wezmę za niego połowę stawki. Nie zależy mi na pieniądzach. - Beta poprawiła włosy, potarła szyję. Denerwowała się i te drobne gesty miały pomóc jej się uspokoić.

Uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale. Potrafił czytać w swoich rozmówcach jak w otwartych książkach. Mogli myśleć, że są tacy skryci, sprytni, pokerowa twarz, a zdradzało ich wszystko: sposób siedzenia, te drobne ruchy dłoni, błyskawiczne spojrzenia w bok, kropelka potu na skroni, nad wargą...

\- Mogę nic nie wziąć. - Oznajmiła nagle, podnosząc twarz i w jej wzroku wreszcie pojawiło się coś twardego. Co zwracało uwagę. - Chciałabym, żeby był traktowany wyjątkowo. Należy mu się. - Zmarszczyła w palcach skraj obcisłej spódnicy. Nie wyglądała, jakby należała do niej. Raczej... jakby ją po kimś dostała. Nie pasowała, jak ten obcisły, wydekoltowany żakiet bez klap. I głęboko wycięty top z cieniutkiego jedwabiu. Nie, ta beta kupiłaby sobie inne rzeczy. W innych chodziła na co dzień. Ubrała się tak, żeby wyglądać inaczej, jak ktoś inny. Jak kobieta interesu. Jak ktoś, kogo znała i podziwiała, ale kim - definitywnie - nie była. Chciała być, może. Ale brakowało jej... no cóż. _Wszystkiego_ , westchnął. Klasy. Pewności siebie. Odrobiny seksualnej agresji, która jest skuteczną bronią samic alfa. Ona nie była alfą, chociaż bardzo starała się udawać, że jest. - Bardzo _wyjątkowe_ traktowanie.

\- Wyjątkowe? - powtórzył, spoglądając na zegarek. Zajęła mu dość czasu, a jak na razie nie widział w tym żadnego interesu. Da jej jeszcze minutę, a potem, skoro już tu ją ma, to może ją przerobi na jedną ze swoich...

\- Najbardziej perwersyjne, zboczone i okrutne. Wszystko, czego nikt inny nie zniesie - uzupełniła z nagłym chłodem. - Do oporu, każdego dnia. Im więcej, tym lepiej.

_Uhm... Okay, może podaruje jej jeszcze minutę?_

\- W ten sposób szybciutko mi się zużyje - zauważył. Zerknął na jedno ze zdjęć. Niczego sobie Królewna Śnieżka. Ostatecznie, znalazłby amatorów. Skoro za _darmo_... I ze _wszystkim_ w menu... Naprawdę _wszystkim-wszystkim_ , łącznie z... - zastanowił się - oraz z... a także z... hmmm...? Tak. Zdecydowanie znalazłby amatorów. Oczywiście zachował to dla siebie i nie zdradził się przed nią ze swoich myśli. W przeciwieństwie do niej, on potrafił _udawać_.

\- Sam pan powiedział, że takich jak on to na pęczki. - Wytknęła. - Niech się zużyje. Będą inni. A mi zależy, żeby doświadczył... - Poruszyła głową, namyślając się, może wyobrażając sobie coś, aż nagle wyczuł jej zadowolenie, kiedy dokończyła - piekła. Prawdziwego _piekła_. Potrafi pan tego dokonać? Panie Crowley? - Rzuciła mu wyzwanie. - Potrafi pan sprawić, żeby ktoś przeżył prawdziwy horror?

\- Przeżył? - spytał z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, udając skromność.

\- Niech modli się o śmierć. - Zsunęła się na krawędź fotela i pochyliła w kierunku Crowleya, opartego o krawędź biurka, więc zetknęli się kolanami, ale najwyraźniej nie o to jej szło, była zbyt zaaferowana, by grać sex appealem, którego, niestety, nie posiadała. - Niech błaga. Niech go pan doprowadzi do ostateczności. Chciałabym go potem - zastanowiła się, jakby w myślach rodził się właśnie nowy plan - odkupić. Zabrać gdzieś. Pokazać komuś. Rzucić pod nogi. Musi wtedy jeszcze żyć, ale chciałabym, żeby był... - zatchnęła się z emocji, głos prawie uwiązł w jej gardle, nie z nerwów tylko z niecierpliwości -  ...strzępem... Rozumie pan, panie Crowley? Wyniszczonym, wypalonym strzępem.

\- Więc... - Chciał się upewnić, czy dobrze zrozumiał. - Deal polega na tym, że dostanę go za darmo. Mam go zużyć i to możliwie prędko, a potem pani ode mnie go _odkupi_?

\- Mam środki. Mam dużo... złota. - Odchyliła się na oparcie. W jej tonie pojawiła się niespodziewanie gorzka nuta. Crowley nie przywykł do tego, żeby ludzie mówili w ten sposób o pieniądzach. O _złocie_. To go zaintrygowało. Cała ta sprawa stała się nagle... tak. Właśnie... Intrygująca. Zaciekawiła go. A jego już mało co ciekawiło.

Zerknął jeszcze raz na zdjęcie, zrobione na ulicy. Jasna, roześmiana twarz. Bardzo ciemne włosy, rozwiane wiatrem. Czerwone usta. Ładne oczy. Ta beta wspomniała, że mają niezwykły niebieski odcień, ale na zdjęciu nie było tego widać. Było zbyt nieostre. Ładna omega. Bardzo ładna, faktycznie. Zniszczyć coś tak ładnego...

Crowley oblizał wargi łakomie. Czyż piękno nie dlatego jest tak pociągające, bo efemeryczne? Jak śpiewał ten facet, w Balladach Morderców? Ten... jakżesz mu?, wytężył pamięć. Cave! Jak to szło? Piękna fraza, Crowley ją lubił. Była jakby... jego mottem. _All beauty must die_. Czyż poeci i bardowie nie wiedzą tego najlepiej? Crowley w głębi serca czuł się artystą. Cokolwiek niezrozumianym i niedocenionym, a przede wszystkim, nieznanym szerszej publiczności (sława w jego przypadku mogłaby, niestety, zaszkodzić interesom). Otoczonym przez prostaków i kretynów, lecz wciąż czułym na to, co porusza do głębi, co wprost... wyrywa z ludzi emocje. Zwykle osiągał to za pomocą kombinacji skrajnego wyuzdania i wymyślnych tortur, póki _instrument_ reagował. Ale, ostatecznie, wszystkie instrumenty prędzej czy później się psuły i milkły na zawsze.

\- Jest jeszcze jedno... - Przerwała jego rozmyślania, mylnie odbierając je jako brak zainteresowania i zniechęcenie. Ostatnia karta, joker, którego chowała w rękawie i właśnie postanowiła rzucić na stół. Crowley zastrzygł uszami. - To hermafrodyta. Chłopiec i dziewczyna w jednym. Ma... jakby to powiedzieć... wszystko. Podwójne oprzyrządowanie. - Wstrzymała oddech, niepewna, czy to dla Crowleya atut, czy wada. _Trudno_ , pomyślała, _raz kozie śmierć_ i dodała ze sztuczną bezczelnością. - Podwójna zabawa.

Crowley miał nieprzeniknioną minę, bo był dobrym graczem, ale poczuł nagle, że ta głupia gęś właśnie zrobiła mu Gwiazdkę w czerwcu.

Królewna Śnieżka... hę? Przyjrzał się fotografiom ponownie, nawet jedną wziął do ręki.

I jeszcze go potem, _po wszystkim_ , odkupi? Jest stuknięta. Albo głupia. Albo...

\- Muszę się zastanowić. - Podał jej rękę, dając tym sygnał, że to koniec spotkania. - Oddzwonię i dam znać.

Podeszli do drzwi. Beta opierała się ciężko na jego ramieniu, niepewna w tych swoich za dużych butach, na zbyt wysokich, cienkich obcasach, wgłębiających się w miękki, drogi dywan.

\- Proszę się nie namyślać długo. - Chciała postawić mu warunek, ale zabrzmiała dość... żałośnie. Jakby go _prosiła_.

\- Droga pani... - Otworzył drzwi gabinetu, popatrzył w jej oczy i podniósł jej dłoń do swoich warg. - Nie ośmieliłbym się nadużywać pani cierpliwości.

\- Sue. - Przypomniała. Przedstawiała się na początku spotkania, ale mógł nie zapamiętać. - Mój numer. Proszę zadzwonić. Jeśli pan go nie weźmie, znajdę kogoś innego. - Postraszyła, ośmielona jego układnością. Wcisnęła mu kartkę z numerem i wyszła.

Zamknął za nią drzwi i poszedł otworzyć okno, żeby pozbyć się jej zapachu. Dusznych perfum, potu i wilczej sierści. Nie znosił smrodu bet. Były takie... nudne. Takie... byle jakie. Bez wyrazu. Zupełnie przeciętne, gdzieś w środku skali między alfami i omegami.

O, tak. Już wolał niejedną smakowicie pachnącą omegę, z metaliczną nutą strachu, paniki. Och, mmm... omegi były takie pełne emocji. Takie... wrażliwe na bodźce. Były dobrymi instrumentami, w doświadczonych rękach. Można było z nich naprawdę wiele wydobyć. Pod warunkiem, że dobrało się odpowiednie środki. Więc... zadzwoni. Oczywiście, że zadzwoni. Byłby głupcem, gdyby nie zadzwonił.

Zastanowił się nad jeszcze jednym fragmentem tej nadspodziewanie dziwnej rozmowy. Oferty. _Z ł o t o_. Beta powiedziała, że ma złoto. Kto w tych czasach mówi, że ma złoto, gdy chce płacić? Czemu nie powiedziała po prostu, że ma pieniądze? Dolary? Gotówkę? Kasę?

Ciekawe, ile go ma.

Nie umiała kłamać, kryć się, oszukiwać. Z jej tonu wywnioskował, że było tego niemało. Niemało, czyli więcej, niż trzeba, żeby wzmóc jego czujność. A ponieważ Crowley był przy wszystkich swoich licznych (we własnym mniemaniu) zaletach, również dość ~~ciekawski~~ ostrożny, zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby tak przy okazji dowiedzieć się, komu ta przebrana za alfę wilczyca chce rzucić sponiewieranego omegę do nóg?

Jak to mówią - informacja droższa od złota, a on nie na darmo miał ambicje być nie tylko bogaty, ale też dobrze, bardzo dobrze poinformowany. W końcu, a nuż ten ktoś zapłaciłby więcej?

 

 

 


	67. TAKI CZWARTEK

\- Bujacie się? - Dean wyszedł na werandę i kucnął przy zawieszonym niedawno hamaku. Cas odpychał się stopą od barierki, wprowadzając hamak w lekkie kołysanie. Michaś leżał na nim i obaj oglądali książeczkę _o kaczuszce, która pławiła się w strumyczku i skubała kaczeńce_. Cas podniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

\- Czytamy! - Przerzucił tekturkę z obrazkiem i suwając palcem po dużych, wyraźnie wydrukowanych literach przesylabizował z pewnym trudem: - kacza... mama... zawołała... kaczuszkę... kwa... kwa... żeby... kaczuszka... wracała... na... obiad.

Miś przyglądał się obrazkowi (a może palcowi tatusia, przesuwającemu się po literkach) z nabożnym skupieniem, a kiedy tatuś umilkł, zamachał gwałtownie rękami i nogami, szybko je kurcząc i prostując i wykrzykując różne sylaby, jakby też coś czytał, albo opowiadał. Cas poprawił go, żeby leżał wygodniej dla nich obu i przerzucił sztywną kartę, żeby przeczytać kolejny fragment historyjki.

Wydawał się taki zadowolony z siebie, że może _czytać_ Michasiowi. Zerknął na Deana, który nadal kucał przy hamaku, gapiąc się na nich obu.

\- Co? Źle coś? Źle przeczytałem? - zaniepokoił się omega. Dean pokręcił głową.

Właśnie tak ich lubił. Cas, Michaś. Małe _Ciasteczko_ , które sobie spokojnie rośnie w _piekarniczku_. Ciche, czerwcowe przedpołudnie. Powietrze pachnące kwiatami, kwitnącymi na zboczach gór, łańcucha, który otaczał dolinę. Lasem, igliwiem nagrzanym od słońca. Bzyczenie owadów, pszczół... ćwierkanie ptaków. Szuranie i stukanie Bobby'ego w warsztacie. Podśpiewywanie Ellen, kręcącej się po domu, wynoszącej świeże pranie na sznurki. Zerkającej, czy Michasiowi nic nie trzeba. Senny omega, dukający mozolnie z tych swoich dziecinnych książeczek wierszyki i króciutkie historyjki, robiąc każdego dnia coraz większe postępy, chociaż jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu był zupełnym analfabetą.

Rodzina, której zawsze pragnął. Szczeniaczki. Jego własne berbecie. Miś i to małe coś, w brzuchu omegi. Cały hamak szczęścia.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Daj buzi... - Przyciągnął krawędź płótna, położył swoją ogromną dłoń na brzuszku Misia i połaskotał go, jednocześnie całując omegę. Unosił się nad nimi najlepszy zapach, jaki kiedykolwiek wąchał. Należeli do niego, a on wiedział, że jest dla nich dobrym mężem i ojcem. Że się nimi dobrze opiekuje. Że są szczęśliwi, bezpieczni. Że im to zapewnił, że o nich zadbał. Sprawdził się, jako alfa. Sprawdził się, jako przewodnik watahy, głowa rodziny.

Tej dużej i tej małej - z tą trójką, tu, pod ręką. _Cas. Miś. Ciasteczko._ To najlepsze, co mogło go spotkać. Najlepsze, czego mógł dla siebie chcieć. O co mógłby prosić Pierwszego Wilka.

\- Jedziesz do tartaku? - spytał leniwie omega i ziewnął.

\- Tak. Pośpijcie sobie. - Pogłaskał ich obu, zrobił Misiowi _pierdziołka_ na tłuściutkiej, golutkiej stópce, od czego Miś zaniósł się najweselszym na świecie rechotem i rozemocjonowany zaczął kopać, aż pacnął go okrąglutką piętką w nos. - Uch! Jaki z ciebie kickbokser! - Pławił się w ojcowskiej dumie. - Waleczny z niego żołnierzyk!

\- Ellen mówi, że to na pewno alfa - powiedział Cas. Dean podniósł malucha, gruchającego radośnie.

\- Jesteś alfą? - spytał. - Będziesz się opiekować tatusiem, jak mnie nie ma? Będziesz go bronić? Co? Żołnierzyku? - Podrzucił go lekko, wzbudzając kolejną i kolejną salwę śmiechu.

\- Ej! Sam się potrafię obronić! - wtrącił Cas. Dean pochylił się nad nim z Misiem w objęciach i pocałował go, pod czujnym spojrzeniem szczeniaczka, obserwującego poczynania tatusiów.

\- Ty musisz pilnować piekarniczka - mruknął, węsząc zapach omegi na szyi, przygryzając go leciutko, naprawdę delikatnie. - Pieczesz teraz najważniejsze ciasteczko. Wiesz? _Moje_ ciasteczko.

\- Wiem. Nie martw się. Jedno już upiekłem... Udało się całkiem dobrze. - Cas uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zabrał Misia z powrotem w objęcia. Popatrzył na Deana, tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami, tak intensywnie, jakby chciał dotknąć samej duszy alfy, jego serca; nie spuszczając wzroku, chwycił jego dłoń i pocałował z wdzięcznością. Czule.

\- Dam ci wszystko. - Zaoferował gwałtownie Dean, przyciągając go do siebie, obejmując, z Misiem, książeczką, hamakiem... ze wszystkim. - Co tylko chcesz. Tylko powiedz. Co tylko chcesz! - Zawarczał niskim, zachrypniętym z emocji głosem.

\- Uhm... - Cas spojrzał na Misia, zakrył mu uszka i wyszeptał konspiracyjnie - ...porwiesz mnie? Jak wrócisz?

Miś zaczął popiskiwać, kiedy tata trochę za mocno go przycisnął do tatusia. Znów to robili. Całowali się. Miś był zasadniczo przyzwyczajony, bo całowali się bardzo często. Bez przerwy. Ale tata tym razem za mocno ich ścisnął! I z czego oni się śmieją? Z czego? No? Miś nic z tego nie rozumiał. Ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało się przyłączyć. I też się roześmiał. Zagulgotał, opluł się i zamachał nogami, taki był szczęśliwy, z nimi. Znów pacnął tatę w nos i tata znów połaskotał go po brzuszku i powiedział, że Miś jest jego słoneczkiem. I że kocha go najbardziej na świecie. I tatusia. I _Ciasteczko_. I że teraz musi iść, ale niedługo wróci, więc żeby Miś był grzeczny i nie męczył tatusia, bo tatuś musi dużo odpoczywać. I w ogóle niech obaj sobie zrobią drzemkę, a potem zjedzą obiad i potem tata już wróci i się razem pobawią. Najpierw wszyscy trzej, a potem, jak Miś już pójdzie spać, to oni dwaj, powiedział tata tatusiowi na ucho i tatuś zachichotał i jeszcze raz dali sobie buzi.

\- Mogę się przejechać samochodem? - spytał Cas, kiedy Dean już wstawał.

\- Możesz. Ale powolutku i ostrożnie.

\- Dziękuję! - Wyszczerzył się omega.

\- Tylko kawałek! - Przykazał surowo, zeskakując z werandy. - I masz zapiąć pasy!

\- Zawsze zapinam...

\- Masz uważać na Ciasteczko!

\- Uważam... - mruknął tatuś, mrugając do Misia.

Dean jeszcze zerknął na nich, kiedy już wsiadł do dżipa i zaczął ruszać. Cały hamak wszystkiego, co kochał najmocniej. Pomachał im, a Cas poruszył łapką Misia, ucząc go robić _pa-pa!_

To było przyjemne, czerwcowe przedpołudnie. Zwykły dzień. Bez żadnej chmurki na niebie. Nie zapowiadający kłopotów, ani burz. Kolejny, nudny czwartek, kiedy trzeba pojechać do tartaku, przypilnować interesów, kiedy Cas i Miś będą czytać o kaczuszce, a potem drzemać na werandzie, potem Miś zje trochę tartego jabłuszka i solidną butlę mleka... Zabrudzi kolejną pieluchę. Przebrany w czyste rzeczy trochę pobawi się na swojej macie z zabawkami, trochę popełza po salonie pod okiem Ellen, a Cas przejedzie kilka metrów autem, wiercąc się na siedzeniu i wydając okrzyki, jakby właśnie pokonywał rajd Paryż - Dakar. Zwykły dzień, jeden z wielu.

Ostatni taki.

Gdyby tylko Dean wiedział. Nigdy by się nie ruszył, nie zostawiłby ich. Nie spuścił z oczu. Ale kto mógł wiedzieć? Przecież to miał być taki zwyczajny, nudny czwartek...

 

 


	68. WSZYSTKIE MYŚLI DEANA

Dean skręcił do tartaku, myśląc wciąż o omedze. Jak go ten głupi, mały wilczek chwytał za serce, do czego by się nigdy nie przyznał, ani Ellen, ani nikomu. I może też nie chciał w pełni przyznać się przed samym sobą, że nie chodzi tylko o to, że Cas był taki... uhm... ~~śliczny~~ niczego sobie i taki ~~idealny~~ całkiem niezły w łóżku i że - ku zdziwieniu ich obu i całej reszty świata - dał mu szczeniaczka, i że w porównaniu z Lisą był... Nie, nie było żadnego porównania z Lisą. No, więc, to co naprawdę chciał wyrazić, tak nieudolnie, bo alfy zwykle nie rozmawiają o swoich uczuciach (chyba, że są na kogoś wkurzone), to że Cas był... był kimś, kto nieoczekiwanie stał się bardzo ważny w jego, Deana, życiu. Niezbędny. Dla kogo warto się starać i komu Dean chciałby... uhm...

...dać wszystko. Literalnie.

Kiedy Cas z tą całą swoją prostotą, bez żadnych gierek ani manipulacji (które tak chętnie stosowała Lisa i inne alfy) pocałował go w rękę, patrząc tak tymi swoimi ślepiami... tak... Uhm. Właśnie _tak_. - Dean się zastanowił, szukając dobrych określeń. Najtrafniejszych. - No więc... uhm... Szczerze. Naiwnie. Jakby Dean był najważniejszy i najlepszy i w ogóle wszystko naj. Jak to nazwać? Jakby Dean _j u ż_ mu dał wszystko i Cas już niczego więcej nie potrzebował. Tak na niego patrzył. Jak bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy, ufny, wdzięczny _ktoś_.

Dean wiedział, w tamtym momencie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że gdyby tylko ten głupi, naiwny maluch, ten... histeryk, panikarz... ten... _omega_ , gdyby tylko skinął palcem, on, alfa, dałby mu cokolwiek by chciał, na cokolwiek by wskazał, cokolwiek by sobie zamarzył. Dom w Europie, we Francji. Podróż dookoła świata. Kupiłby mu dziesięć cukierni. Albo całą fabrykę ciastek. Całą pieprzoną fabrykę ciastek z własnymi truckami, które jeździłyby po całym kraju z wielkim napisem: _Cas' Cookies_. Jeśli by tylko powiedział słowo.

A on nie chciał nic, tylko, żeby Dean go _porwał_.

Cas rzadko prosił o coś dla siebie. Lubił kupować prezenty innym, ale upierał się płacić za nie swoimi _prawdziwymi_ pieniędzmi, jak je nazywał. Tymi, które sam osobiście zarabiał na ciasteczkach i z wyświetlania reklam na swoim vlogu. Jeśli się o coś sprzeczali, to właśnie o jego zarabianie. Dean mu na to pozwalał, bo widział, że dla niego było to ważne i nie mógł mu odmówić czegoś, co sprawiało mu tyle satysfakcji. Choćby nie wiadomo jak Deana to wkurzało, to całe _zarabianie_. Ta cała _praca_.

Ta cała potencjalna _samodzielność_...

Wcale nie chciał, żeby Cas był samodzielny. Żeby miał własne pieniądze, żeby zarabiał, miał konto bankowe i karty, żeby podpisywał umowy i PRACOWAŁ. Wcale mu się to nie podobało. Cas tego nie potrzebował, miał Deana. Dean był od takich spraw. Chciał być.

Do dziś pamiętał tamtą wyprawę do Crabtown, do sklepu z rzeczami dla Misia (który jeszcze siedział w brzuchu), kiedy chciał wybrać całą wyprawkę: łóżeczko, wózek, fotelik do samochodu, przewijak, wanienkę i tysiąc innych rzeczy potrzebnych szczeniaczkowi. Cas chodził po sklepie, uważnie się wszystkiemu przyglądając, pytał o ceny i tłumaczył Deanowi, że _tego_ (wskazał palcem), _tego też_ i _tamtego także_ wcale nie muszą kupować. Kołyskę zrobił Bobby, ubranka będą często prać, więc nie muszą kupować aż tylu (popatrzył krzywo na naręcze wieszaczków i paczuszek, które Dean zdjął z regałów, a ponieważ nie mógł się zdecydować na kolor, wziął wszystkie, jakie były), poza tym szczeniaczki szybko rosną i zaraz trzeba będzie kupować nowe, więc szkoda wydawać tyle pieniędzy, no i wcale nie trzeba...

\- O co chodzi? - Przerwał mu, zirytowany, bo liczył na bardziej entuzjastyczne podejście. Cas zacisnął wargi, a potem wyciągnął ten swój poprzecierany portfelik.

\- Mam siedemset osiemdziesiąt pięć dolarów. - Popatrzył na Deana. - Dokładnie sobie policzyłem, co mogę za to kupić i jeśli dołożysz drugie tyle, to starczy na wszystko, co szczeniaczek naprawdę potrzebuje. Zapłacimy po połowie, żeby było sprawiedliwie. Na więcej mnie nie stać.

Dean poczuł, jakby dostał w szczękę.

Na chwilę odszedł w sąsiednią alejkę, żeby pod wpływem emocji nie zrobić, nie powiedzieć jakiegoś głupstwa. Cas miał na tyle silny instynkt samozachowawczy, żeby za nim nie iść. Zaczekał cierpliwie, aż Dean ochłonie.

Wrócił za kilka minut. Odłożył ubranka i popatrzył na głupiego omegę. Omega popatrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie wiedziałem, czy wrócisz... - powiedzieli jednocześnie. Umilkli.

Dean westchnął, a Cas zaczął miętolić w palcach róg kocyka z króliczkiem.

\- Chcesz mi ubliżyć? - spytał go w końcu, aż omega drgnął i gwałtownie zaprzeczył. - Chcesz mnie obrazić?

\- Nie! - Cas puścił kocyk, mrugając szybko. - Ja... Czemu?

\- Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły? Że nie zjawiłem się wcześniej? Chcesz mnie ukarać? - Drążył, a omega na każde pytanie kręcił głową i solennie zaprzeczał. - No, to czemu to robisz?

\- Ale co? - Cas rozłożył ręce.

\- To! To! - Pokazał na prawie pusty wózek sklepowy. - Nie musisz się zastanawiać nad każdą głupią rzeczą. Nie musisz oglądać każdej metki dziesięć razy, dookoła, w te i we wte. Mój szczeniaczek, ja płacę. Jeszcze raz zobaczę, jak wyciągasz ten swój głupi portfel!... - Znów zaczął się wściekać i podnosić głos, aż ekspedientka zaczęła im się uważnie przyglądać.

\- Przecież powiedziałem, że policzyłem wszystko dokładnie... - Podjął uparcie omega i Dean nagle zacisnął pięści. Był o włos od tego, żeby odwrócić go tyłem i wlepić mu kilku klapsów. Gdyby nie szczeniaczek, na Pierwszego Wilka, miał ochotę naprawdę go sprać!

\- Ani słowa! - warknął takim tonem, że Cas natychmiast zamilkł. - Nie mówmy o tym więcej. Masz zadanie na najbliższe półtorej godziny. Idziesz za mną, ja pokazuję palcem, ty ewentualnie wybierasz kolor, wzorek albo fason. Nic więcej nie chcę słyszeć, tylko: to ładne, bierzemy. Jeśli nie będziesz potrafił zdecydować, które, wezmę wszystkie, więc nie próbuj udawać, że ci się nic nie podoba, żeby na czymś zaoszczędzić! Zrozumiano? Nie każ mi pytać dwa razy.

Cas nadął policzki w niemym oporze, ale skinął posłusznie. Alfa wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego i lepiej było go nie drażnić dalszymi dyskusjami.

\- To szoruj, królewno, do wózków. W te pędy. Szczeniaczek nie szczeniaczek, potrafię ci pomóc znaleźć drogę. - Pogroził i Cas powlókł się do wskazanego stoiska, poburkując coś pod nosem, ale na tyle cicho, żeby nie wkurzać alfy bardziej, bo alfa mógł mu jednak _pomóc_ i co wtedy? Wtedy tyłek będzie bolał, szczeniaczek się zdenerwuje... Nie, lepiej się tym razem nie sprzeciwiać.

Dean nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby oszczędzać na szczeniaczku. Że miałby pozwolić omedze płacić _po połowie_. Cas zapłacił za niego _raz_. Wtedy u Benny'ego, za dwa burgery _de lux ze wszystkim_. Raz i starczy. Dean nie zniósłby myśli, że mógłby odmówić czegoś szczeniaczkowi, nigdy, w żadnym wypadku, nawet gdyby to był szczeniaczek z Lisą, co nie byłoby takie fajne jak szczeniaczek z omegą.

Chociaż wciąż z tyłu głowy pamiętał (i uwierało go to bardzo), jak zareagował na wieść o nim, jak chciał przekupić Amy, jak chciał się...

... ~~p o z b y ć~~. Nie. Nie będzie o tym nawet przez chwilę myśleć.

Nie teraz.

Teraz mają zadanie: wyposażyć szczeniaczka. Koniec, kropka. Jeśli na całym świecie była osoba, której się coś od Deana należało, to był to właśnie szczeniaczek. JEGO szczeniaczek. Deanowy. Malutki Winchester, krew z krwi i kość z kości. Jego własny, taki jakiego chciał. Z błękitnymi oczami (miał nadzieję),  ~~podobny do omegi~~ ehm, ehm... to znaczy, tego... Po prostu ~~śliczny~~ zdrowy. ~~Śliczny~~ zdrowy, malutki, okrąglutki szczeniaczek, jego własny. Ma dostać wszystko, co trzeba. Ma dostać to od niego, od Deana, od swojego taty. Tak, właśnie: taty. On, Dean, TATA, da mu wszystko i nic mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. A już najmniej fochy i urażona duma omegi i jego głupi portfel z głupimi pieniędzmi!, zaczął znów warczeć i Cas przyspieszył, nie oglądając się.

Dean od dawna chciał mieć szczeniaczki. Wynajął Lisę w tym celu. Zbudował dom. Kupił ziemię. Dobrą ziemię, w ładnym, zdrowym, bezpiecznym zakątku. Idealnym dla rodziny. Zgromadził tonę smoczego złota i mnóstwo pieniędzy, nie takie nic, jak omega. Mógłby wykupić cały ten sklep, gdyby chciał. Głupi omega i te jego siedemset dolarów _majątku_... Czy on naprawdę sądził, że alfa weźmie te jego mozolnie uskładane grosze? Że naprawdę zapłacą po połowie?

Też coś! Dean musiał policzyć w tył od stu, odejmując kolejno ósemkami, żeby się uspokoić. Głupi, wkurzający omega!

Nawet nie można mu przylać...

\- Który? - spytał krótko, wskazując na wózki. Cas stał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się.

\- Ale...

\- Który? - wysyczał i Cas natychmiast pokazał ten, który mu już poprzednio wpadł w oko, kiedy był tu z Amy i Ellen. W podobny sposób wybrali jeszcze kilka sprzętów, aż w pewnej chwili Cas naprawdę zapomniał o metkach, sam przynosił do wózka różne rzeczy i uśmiechał się, wyobrażając sobie, jak maluszek będzie w nich wyglądał.

Dean zapłacił za wszystko, z trudem i z asystą dwóch ekspedientek upchnął zakupy w dżipie, zapakował Casa na przednie siedzenie i ruszył w drogę do domu. Wiózł ich do domu: własnego omegę i własnego szczeniaczka. Zadbał o nich, wreszcie. Wreszcie zaczął być ojcem. Cas mógł tego nie rozumieć, ale gdyby Dean wziął od niego te pieniądze to straciłby szacunek do siebie. Przestałby być alfą.

Wystarczyło, że musiał sobie radzić z tym, co wtedy nagadał Amy. Pełno głupot. I że zamiast wtedy zabrać omegę, tyle miesięcy stracił, zastanawiając się... teraz już nawet nie wiedział nad czym. Wyczerpał limit błędów, jeśli chodziło o tę sprawę. Wstydziłby się przed szczeniaczkiem i przed watahą, gdyby nie potrafił zająć się nimi, zaopiekować. Chociaż tak późno, to jednak... miał nadzieję, że nie ZBYT późno.

Bo Cas zrobił już dosyć. Cas zrobił już naprawdę dużo i teraz była jego kolej, Deana, żeby _coś_ zrobić. Żeby zrobić tyle, ile tylko zdoła. Cas zatrzymał szczeniaczka. Poradził sobie przez tyle miesięcy bez jego pomocy, bez wsparcia alfy. Był sam, zdany na łaskę ludzi. Nie-wilków. Był omegą. Był ślepy. I poradził sobie, ochronił siebie i szczeniaczka. Utrzymał go.

Teraz kolej Deana.

Teraz już zawsze będzie jego kolej, żeby dbać o nich. Żeby się troszczyć.

Tamtego dnia, wracając z wyprawką dla szczeniaczka Dean nie wybiegał myślą zbyt daleko w przyszłość, ale miał nadzieję, że po tym pierwszym pojawią się następne i te następne już nie będą się tułać poza domem. Po _ludziach_. Po obcych. Nie jego szczeniaczki, obiecał sobie w duchu. Nie jego omega. Nikt z jego rodziny. Nigdy już nie dopuści do takiego zamieszania, do takiego bałaganu. Do takiej k a t a s t r o f y. Nigdy. Co z niego byłby za alfa, gdyby pozwolił osobom, które kochał najbardziej na świecie żyć byle gdzie, w biedzie, w niedostatku, w niepewności, z wyrzeczeniami? Co z niego byłby za alfa?

I dziś, po tych wszystkich miesiącach, kiedy Miś się szczęśliwie urodził (i miał te ~~wymarzone~~ niebieskie oczy) a Ciasteczko rosło sobie w _piekarniczku_ , Cas patrzył na Deana, jakby tego całego zła nie było. Jakby Dean nic nie zepsuł, nie zawiódł, nigdy. Cas nie był pamiętliwy. Był wdzięczny.

 _Wdzięczny_.

Po tym wszystkim, co Dean narozrabiał, Cas go kochał, uśmiechał się na jego widok, całował i chciał dać się _porwać_. Dean chciał mu dać wszystko, a on chciał tylko Deana.

Zajechał na parking w tartaku, na swoje miejsce, wyłączył silnik i przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w aucie, udając, że czegoś szuka w schowku. Sammy zapukał w szybę i wsiadł.

\- Stało się coś? - spytał czujnie, lustrując twarz brata. - Coś z Misiem? Z Casem?

\- Alergia. Albo mucha. Mucha mi wpadła do oka - powiedział, odchrząkując i ocierając twarz rękawem. - Dawaj, chodź. Robota czeka, pnie się same nie porąbią. No, nie?

 


	69. IMPALA

Po przeczytaniu jeszcze raz całej historyjki o kaczuszce i jednej o niedźwiadku i jeszcze jednej o bocianku Miś wreszcie zasnął. Cas sobie leżał w hamaku, bujając się powolutku, ze szczeniaczkiem na brzuchu, i popatrywał sennie na przestronne podwórze, porośnięte gęstą, przyciętą trawą, gdzie Bobby z Rufusem zaczęli już obmyślać placyk zabaw. Z niskim ogrodzeniem, piaskownicą i mnóstwem różnych drewnianych i sznurowych huśtawek, ścianek i drabinek do wspinania, pomostów, równoważni i balkoników dla rozbrykanych maluchów. Na razie tylko sobie rysowali i przymierzali, ale kiedy Dean powiedział wszystkim o Ciasteczku i zaczął się odgrażać, że na Ciasteczku się nie skończy, to stwierdzili, że dla fury szczeniaczków trzeba zrobić porządne miejsce do zabawy, na wiele lat, i że ich w tym głowa, żeby było bezpieczne i wypasione.

Cas musiał poprosić Deana, żeby mu wytłumaczył, co to _wypasione_. Słyszał to już tyle razy, ale za każdym razem w innym kontekście. Wypasiona bryka, wypasiona komórka, _po prostu pełen wypas_... Dean zażartował, że tyłek omegi jest wypasiony, bo ma wszystko co trzeba i jeszcze więcej i przy okazji dokładnie go sobie pomiętosił, na wypadek gdyby coś miało mu umknąć, ale potem wyjaśnił dokładnie, co Bobby miał na myśli. Przy tym zauważył, że Cas zna sporo ładnych słów jak _szykowny_ i _feeryczny_ (to od tych wszystkich klasycznych powieści czytanych przez babcię Annę), ale musi się nieco podciągnąć w tym, jak się mówi _teraz_ , a nie w dziewiętnastym wieku. _Czyli jak?_ , spytał Cas i Dean zaczął dawać przykłady, że coś może być _cool_ , albo _hot_ , albo _zajebiste_. Takich wyrażeń używały niektóre wilki w watasze Uriela, ale nie było to mile widziane przez starszych i Cas wolał tego unikać, żeby nie narażać się na burę i lanie.

 _Co jest hot?_ , drążył, prosząc o przykład. I dowiedział się, że on jest _bardzo hot_ i _zajebisty,_ czego na początku nie _ogarniał_ , więc Dean tak mu zaczął intensywnie _wyjaśniać_ oraz _pokazywać_ , że z tego pośpiechu wywrócili się na schodach i zerwali obrazek w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni.

Dean, okazało się, musiał mu tłumaczyć sporo rzeczy, z którymi Cas wcześniej z różnych względów nie miał do czynienia. Z wielu powodów: bo nikt w watasze Uriela o takich rzeczach nie mówił. W ogóle. Albo nikt nie rozmawiał o nich z omegą, dla zasady. Bo co omega może rozumieć? Albo dlatego, że Cas nie widział. Albo dlatego, że - oprócz zmarłej babci - nikogo tak naprawdę nie obchodził i nikomu nie zależało, żeby cokolwiek wiedział o otaczającym świecie. Więc w sumie nie za wiele wiedział. O sporcie. Geografii. Samochodach. Pieniądzach, zakupach, technice, architekturze, internecie, telefonach i komputerach, polityce, historii, sztuce... O nie-wilkach. O byciu omegą.

Wiedział tylko tyle, że silniejsi zawsze mają rację i że trzeba uciekać, kiedy w powietrzu wisi smród złości i gniewu. Że tak czy siak, omega zawsze oberwie. Że na jedzenie trzeba zasłużyć. Że musi być grzeczny, posłuszny i się nie skarżyć. I że jest zależny od wszystkich, od watahy i _powinien być wdzięczny za to co ma_ , chociaż w watasze Uriela miał na własność niewiele, albo zgoła prawie nic. A to, co miał zawsze mogło być odebrane. W każdej chwili. To wystarczało, żeby funkcjonować w starej watasze.

Ale było niewystarczające w nowym życiu, po tym jak Dean go sobie wziął. Cas musiał się nauczyć mnóstwa rzeczy. Dużo od nie-wilków: Jody. Amy. Franka. Nawet od Meg. Całe tony informacji. Przede wszystkim: że poza watahą też jest życie. Że omega może zdobyć przyjaciół a nawet nową rodzinę. Sam, zupełnie sam. To były bardzo ważne lekcje. Jody nauczyła go odbierać telefony jako _prawie etatowa sekretarka_ w biurze szeryfa, a Meg dała mu pierwszą pracę z regularnym wynagrodzeniem i mnóstwo porad w rodzaju: _najczęściej kupowane rzeczy ustawiaj w najtrudniej dostępnych miejscach_ albo _najlepiej zarabia się na rzeczach najtańszych_ , oraz _jeśli coś jest zepsute i źle smakuje, zamiast wyrzucać - podnieś cenę, ludzie pomyślą, że to z Francji._

Dużo od wilków: Sammy nauczył go pisać i czytać. Kevin i Ash pokazywali mu internet. Ellen uczyła go piec i gotować. Charlie pokazał mu sztukę i jak zrobić z ciasteczek _prawdziwy_ biznes. Ale i tak najwięcej Cas się uczył od Deana. W starej watasze omega trzymał się na uboczu. Nie był dopuszczany do poważnych rozmów i decyzji. Wszyscy tak naprawdę nim pomiatali. _Przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj_.

Zmykaj.

Nie plącz się tu.

Uciekaj.

Wynocha.

Najwięcej czasu spędzał opiekując się, najpierw niedołężniejącą babcią Anną, potem maluszkami. Chowając się przed tymi, którzy lubili mu dokuczać. Trzymanie się z boku, bycie n i e w i d z i a l n y m było dla niego naturalnym zachowaniem. Im dalej był od wszystkich silniejszych, agresywnych wilków, im lepiej był przed nimi schowany, tym rzadziej obrywał. Na początku, kiedy Dean go zabrał, starał się trzymać jak najdalej od alfy. Jak najdalej, ale w końcu jego miejsce okazało się obok. _Przy nodze_. Bardzo blisko.

Bardzo blisko alfy. W samym centrum dowodzenia, w samym centrum wydarzeń. Chcąc nie chcąc, przysłuchiwał się i obserwował. Zwykle siedział cicho, ale z czasem coraz odważniej zadawał pytania. Na spacerach, albo przed snem, kiedy byli sami. Czasem, żeby wyjaśnić jedną sprawę, trzeba było opowiedzieć trochę więcej o innych. Od jednej zagadki do drugiej. Na przykład: czemu cukiernia wcale nie zarabia, a mimo to zarówno Dean jak i Kevin są zadowoleni? Co to są podatki? Co to jest bilans zysków i strat. Co to jest kreatywna księgowość. Co to są Kajmany i czemu konto w Szwajcarii jest czymś, co _każdy wilk powinien mieć_? Czemu pieniądze są takie ważne i _kto bogatemu zabroni_? Czemu Dean znów gdzieś zniknął na dwa tygodnie z chłopakami, zostawiając omegę ze szczeniaczkiem pod opieką Bobby'ego i Franka.

Cas wtedy nie mógł nigdzie sam się ruszyć, tylko na werandę i na podwórko, nie dalej. A jak chciał raz iść na spacer na łąkę, zresztą doskonale widoczną z okien domu, i do tego wziąć szczeniaczka, to Bobby spytał grobowym głosem, czy Cas koniecznie chce, żeby Dean Bobby'ego oskórował i powiesił jego wypchany łeb nad kominkiem?

Oczywiście Cas nie chciał. Ale czemu Dean miałby wieszać głowę Bobby'ego nad kominkiem? Kiedy o to zapytał, Dean tylko się śmiał i powiedział, że już Bobby dobrze wie i niech tak zostanie. I że jak Deana nie ma w domu, to Cas musi słuchać Bobby'ego jak alfy i robić wszystko co Bobby każe, bo Bobby odpowiada za niego głową. Za niego i za Misia. _Zrozumiano?_ , upewnił się surowo Dean i Cas potwierdził, że zrozumiano. I chciał wiedzieć, gdzie podziały się te drewniane skrzynki, z napisem: uwaga szkło, które podczas nieobecności alfy przywiozła ciężarówka z logo _Cas' Cookies_. Czemu Bobby się wtedy strasznie śmiał, a Frank mówił, że to _cwany skurkowaniec_ i obaj pili coś, co robił Frank w szopie na rupiecie, z której pozbyli się rupieci, a wstawili jakąś maszynerię z mnóstwem rurek i wielkim szklanym balonem. Ellen nie była z tego zadowolona i mówiła, że są starzy a głupi i że nie będzie im rano robić koktajlu na kaca.

A w ogóle skąd Dean wie tyle rzeczy o _smokach_?

Mnóstwo pytań nurtowało omegę. Na przykład... czemu Dean wcześniej marudził, że musi mieć w rodzinie lekarza, a ostatnio zaczął mówić, że trzeba coś zrobić z Amy. Cas w pierwszej chwili się okropnie przestraszył, ale okazało się, że nikt jej nie chce skrzywdzić, tylko lepiej wyposażyć gabinet i zrobić remont. I Dean pytał Sama, ile ona ma tego kredytu studenckiego do spłacenia. I jakoś tak przy tym zauważył, że Sammy chyba będzie potrzebować mieszkania w mieście i Cas nie mógł zdecydować, czy Dean jest z tego powodu zły i smutny, czy szczęśliwy i rozbawiony. Bo tak jakby był wszystko na raz.

Czasem, rzadko, ale zdarzało się, że Dean na jakieś pytanie omegi odpowiadał krótko: _bo tak_. I Cas wtedy wiedział, że Dean ma swoje alfie sekrety, których nie zdradzi nikomu. Może ewentualnie Bobby'emu.

I, oczywiście, bratu.

Ale miał też takie sekrety, które zdradzał tylko Casowi. Cas po raz pierwszy w życiu był powiernikiem czyichś sekretów - takich prawdziwych, nie _maluszkowych -_ i traktował to niezwykle poważnie. Fakt, że to były sekrety alfy nie miał takiego znaczenia, jak to, że to były sekrety _Deana_. Wszystko, co dotyczyło Deana nie wiadomo kiedy stało się bardzo ważne. Najważniejsze.

Od powrotu Casa do watahy spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. I chociaż Dean czasem nawet przez kilka godzin nie odzywał się ani słowem do omegi, zajęty jakimiś swoimi sprawami, to kazał mu zawsze trzymać się w zasięgu wzroku, a najczęściej na wyciągnięcie ręki. I kiedy już wreszcie sobie rozmawiali i Cas zadawał te wszystkie pytania, a Dean zaczynał na nie odpowiadać, to jakoś tak zwykle kończyło się na miętoszeniu pupy omegi i pospiesznym sprawdzaniu, czy _nikt nie widzi/nie wejdzie_ (niepotrzebne skreślić).

Stłukli przy tym kilka rzeczy, podarli kilka ubrań (o takich drobiazgach jak zepsuty suwak czy oderwane guziki nie wspominając), zepsuli parę mebli (które nie były takie solidne, jak się wydawało), Cas poplamił wszystkie spodnie plamami z trawy/smaru/błota/nie-wiadomo-czego (ale i tak się nie dało sprać). Pogryzły go mrówki (Dean potem już zawsze sprawdzał, czy w pobliżu nie przebiega ścieżka tych _krwiożerczych nicponi_ ) i poparzył się pokrzywą (Dean od tamtej pory już zawsze na spacery zabierał gruby, wełniany koc. Na wszelki wypadek). Patrząc na to z tej perspektywy, to obaj się cały czas uczyli. I Cas musiał przyznać, że Dean był bardzo pojętny!

Ostrożnie wstał i zaniósł śpiącego Misia do kuchni, do kojca. Poprosił Ellen, żeby popilnowała malca, bo on chce się przejechać autem.

\- Dean wie, pozwolił mi! - Zastrzegł, chociaż Ellen nie spytała. Nie zabroniłaby mu, ale skoro Dean _naprawdę_ mu pozwolił, to chciał ją uspokoić.

\- Bądź ostrożny.

\- Będę. - Obiecał.

\- Uważaj na Ciasteczko. - Pieszczotliwe przezwisko, nadane maluszkowi przez Deana, od razu przyjęło się w rodzinie.

\- Uważam. - Podniósł dłoń, jakby składał przysięgę. Zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tych zaleceń i wcale się nimi nie denerwował. Nie było czym, wiedział, że to z troski. - Pojadę tylko kawałek. Do zakrętu i z powrotem.

\- Umiesz już zawracać? - spytała powątpiewająco. Cas otworzył szeroko oczy, starając się wyglądać niezwykle przekonywająco.

\- Uhm, tak. - Troszeczkę naciągnął fakty, bo właśnie chciał poćwiczyć. Robił już kilka takich manewrów, pod okiem Deana i prawie mu się udawało. Był pewien, że jak poćwiczy, to się uda bardzo ładnie i zrobi wszystkim niespodziankę. Bardzo chciał zrobić niespodziankę Deanowi. - Będę bardzo ostrożny i pojadę tylko kawałek!

\- Okay. - Ellen się uśmiechnęła. - Popilnuję Misia, idź sobie pojeździć. Tylko uważaj!

\- Będę uważać - odpowiedział cierpliwie.

Oczywiście, że uważał. Nie zamierzał zrobić sobie krzywdy. Tym bardziej Ciasteczku. Po tych wszystkich przygodach, z Misiem i porwaniem przez Bellę i mieszkaniem poza watahą i martwieniem się o to, jak sobie poradzi ze szczeniaczkiem bez pieniędzy, teraz cieszył się spokojem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

Mógł liczyć na watahę i na jego ludzką, _adoptowaną_ rodzinę. Wokół było tylu przyjaznych wilków i ludzi, którym na nim zależało. Cas wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi. Dean obiecał, że już nikt go nie porwie, nie skrzywdzi. Dean mógł być (i był) _cwanym skurkowańcem_ (i czasem oznaczało to bycie kłamczuchem), ale obiecał Casowi, że będzie się nim opiekować i dotrzymywał tej obietnicy.

Nikt go nie skrzywdzi. Nie porwie. Nie ukradnie. Tak powiedział alfa, więc Cas po prostu się nie martwił. Dean wiedział, jak sprawić, żeby dom był bezpieczny. Żeby rodzinie nic się nie stało. Omedze i szczeniaczkom zwłaszcza. Zawsze myślał o wszystkim i wystarczyło go słuchać.

Cas ufał Deanowi bezgranicznie.

Chociaż czasem Dean przesadzał z tą całą _ostrożnością_. I tym _bezpieczeństwem_. Przecież już dawno pokonał wszystkie złe wilki.

Cas popatrzył na dżipa i powolutku przeniósł wzrok na zaparkowaną w cieniu Impalę.

Znów popatrzył na dżipa. Nawet do niego podszedł i zaczął otwierać drzwiczki, ale coś go pchało do Impali.

\- Taty nie ma i nie zobaczy. Trzeba skorzystać - powiedział konspiracyjnie do szczeniaczka w brzuchu. - Tylko sobie posiedzimy za kierownicą... Nie będziemy odpalać silnika. Tylko zobaczymy, jak to jest...

Od jakiegoś czasu miał na to ochotę.

\- Mhm... - westchnął z lubością, wsuwając się na siedzenie kierowcy. Położył ręce na kierownicy i pisnął z emocji. IMPALA. - Mhmmmm....

I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean się dowie, że omega tu siedział. Wyczuje zapach.

 _O, kurka!_ , zaklął w myślach i wyskoczył z wozu. Będzie afera. I nie obejdzie się bez paru klapsów... Takich na serio, nie na żarty. Szczeniaczek szczeniaczkiem, ale tym razem mu się nie upiecze.

Mało było rzeczy, których Dean odmówiłby teraz omedze, ale zdecydowanie TEN SAMOCHÓD był jedną z nich. Dean bardzo chętnie go nią woził, owszem. Woził. Nie pozwalał prowadzić. Cas na siedzeniu pasażera: tak. Cas na siedzeniu kierowcy: nie. Bardzo nie. Tak bardzo nie, że aż strach pomyśleć, co Dean zrobi, jak się dowie.

Hm... Skoro już i tak wiadomo, że omega oberwie, to może jednak jeszcze sobie posiedzi?

\- Przejedziemy tylko kawałeczek... - Zdecydował po namyśle, jak się już nasiedział i podotykał wszystkiego i popatrzył we wszystkie lusterka. - Zapniemy pas i będziemy bardzo ostrożni, prawda, Ciasteczko? Przecież potrafimy. Jeździliśmy dżipem i nic nam nie było.

Poklepał się po brzuchu dla kurażu, zapiął pas i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.

Och! Ten znajomy, niski warkot silnika. Ten oszałamiający dźwięk!, tak bardzo kojarzący się z Deanem!

Cas wciągnął powietrze (Impala cała pachniała alfą i alfa pachniał Impalą) i nacisnął gaz, przyspieszając.

\- Tylko kawałek, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że lanie nie za darmo... - wyszeptał i wysunął język na wargi w skupieniu.

Przejechał kawałek do wyjazdu i właściwie powinien się zatrzymać i ostrożnie cofnąć, ale zamiast tego przejechał jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze parę metrów. Zerknął w lusterko wsteczne i dodał jeszcze trochę gazu, zmieniając bieg.

\- Jak tata zacznie krzyczeć, to powiemy, że nie możemy się denerwować. Ty i ja. - Poprawił się na poduszce i nieco wyprostował. - A jak będzie dalej krzyczał, to się trochę rozpłaczemy i... i... tata przestanie krzyczeć! - Obiecał optymistycznie, żeby Ciasteczko się nie denerwowało na zapas. - Fajnie się jedzie?

Super się jechało i nagle droga wyjazdowa się skończyła i Cas musiał zdecydować, czy zawracać.

Powinien zawracać.

Powinien cofnąć i odstawić Impalę. Jakoś ułagodzi Deana. Jakoś mu wytłumaczy. Powie, że przecież Impali się nic nie stało. I Ciasteczku się nic nie stało. I jemu też nie. O ile Dean nie zechce przełożyć go przez kolano i wlepić kilku solidnych klapsów, bo wtedy to tyłek będzie cały niebieski. Cas pamiętał, że Dean miał wyjątkowo ciężką rękę!

Chociaż to się nie zdarzyło od... Zastanowił się. Od powrotu Casa do watahy, jak jeszcze nosił Misia. Bo Miś. Wszyscy się nad nim strasznie trzęśli i nie było w ogóle mowy o żadnych klapsach. A potem Cas musiał odpoczywać i zbierać siły i Dean go traktował jak _królewnę_. A potem się okazało, że jest już Ciasteczko i Dean nawet jak się (z rzadka) na omegę zeźlił, to mówił, że się później policzą, bo nie chce Ciasteczku zrobić krzywdy.

\- Jakoś mu wytłumaczymy... Jakoś mu wytłumaczymy... - szeptał Cas jak mantrę i jechał dalej. Aż nagle zatrzymał go posterunek Rufusa. - O, cholera! - Zaklął soczyście i nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Teraz Rufus zadzwoni do Deana i naskarży. Niedobrze! Lepiej, jakby się Dean dowiedział od Casa, nie od Rufusa! Chyba tego nie przemyślał dokładnie... Hm...? No, to wpadł jak śliwka w kompot, pomyślał z lekką paniką, ocierając pot z czoła.

\- Jedziesz do miasta? - Z budki przemyślnie ukrytej w krzakach wyszedł Alfie, ten młody wilk, bardzo sympatyczny, i podszedł do auta. Nachylił się do okna samochodu z niepewną miną.

\- Uhm... tak... - Cas rozejrzał się za Rufusem.

\- Rufus poszedł na obchód. Rozprostować kości... - Wyjaśnił Alfie, jakby zgadując myśli omegi. - Zaraz wróci.

Nie czuł się pewnie w tej sytuacji. Nie spodziewał się, że omega będzie gdzieś sam jechać. W Impali... Chyba powinien go zatrzymać... Ale to Cas. _Królewna_ Deana. Zawsze siedzi ze starszymi, z alfą. Niby omega, ale... Alfie wiedział, że ten omega - w przeciwieństwie do innych znanych mu omeg - miał wyjątkową pozycję w tej watasze. Nie to, że się wywyższał czy zadzierał nosa, wręcz przeciwnie, ale jak ktoś prawie nie schodzi z kolan alfy i jest jego oczkiem w głowie oraz _królewną_ , to trochę budzi respekt, no nie?, zastanawiał się gorączkowo. Szkoda, że nie ma Rufusa. On by wiedział, co robić. O co zapytać Casa. Czy zadzwonić do Deana...

Czy zadzwonić do alfy? Zawracać mu głowę?

Hm?

Młody beta przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Jeżdżę samochodem - przerwał jego rozterki Cas. - Dean mi pozwolił.

\- Pozwolił?

\- Pytałem go rano. Pozwolił mi... - Cas zamrugał, przypominając sobie, jak zawołał za Deanem na werandzie, czy może pojeździć i Dean naprawdę mu pozwolił.

\- To... uhm... uważaj na siebie. - Alfie zdobył się na uśmiech. Cas odpowiedział uśmiechem. - I... eee... na...

\- Na Ciasteczko, wiem. - Zaczął ruszać.

\- Na jelenie - sprostował Alfie, pokazując otaczający las. - Potrafią wyskoczyć na maskę. To bardzo niebezpieczne.

\- O!, o, no tak, oczywiście. Jelenie. - Cas odchrząknął. - To... ten... Tego... Niedługo wrócę.

\- No. To... Do zobaczenia. - Rzucił Alfie i machnął ręką, pozwalając Casowi odjechać.

Cas ruszył na szosę prowadzącą w dwie strony. W lewo do tartaku, w prawo do miasta.

Czuł trochę gorzki posmak w ustach. Może nieco nakłamał ostatnio... Ellen i Alfiemu. Bo to była prawda, że Dean mu pozwolił się przejechać. Częściowa prawda, bo mógł się przejechać tak jak dotąd: w obrębie podwórka i kawałeczka drogi prowadzącej do domu. Nie było mowy o wyjeździe z rancza. I definitywnie nie było mowy o używaniu Impali. Cas czuł, że na to Dean by się nie zgodził.

Cas nie lubił kłamstw i łamania zasad. Nie lubił być  n i e p o s ł u s z n y. Nie chciał być nieposłuszny Deanowi.

\- Przeproszę tatę! - obiecał szczeniaczkowi w brzuchu. - Bardzo go przeproszę! Powiem mu, że będę już bardzo grzeczny, żeby się nie złościł. Zobaczysz, nie będzie się złościł. Nie tak bardzo. Na pewno tylko trochę pokrzyczy, jak to on, ale nic więcej... Zobaczysz, nie ma co się denerwować. Pewnie zacznie krzyczeć, że mnie spierze na kwaśne jabłko, ale naprawdę nie spierze. Tylko tak pogada... - Dotknął brzucha. - A teraz sobie pojedziemy odwiedzić Amy! I Jody! Zatankujemy do pełna, kupimy mnóstwo karmelowych batoników i piwo dla taty i szybko wrócimy! Nawet nie zauważy!

Wykręcił kierownicę. Droga była czysta z obu stron, ale zachowywał wzmożoną ostrożność. Zerkał w lusterka i jechał naprawdę wolno.

I aż sapnął z emocji. Jechał pierwszy raz do miasta. Pierwszy raz poza ranczo. Jechał sam. Umiał!

 _Szykownie_. Najładniejszym samochodem, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Bardzo szykownie i bardzo elegancko.

Nawet jeśli Dean będzie bardzo zły i go spierze, tak porządnie, to i tak warto!

 

* * *

 

\- Dean, czemu nie odbierasz? - Sammy stuknął brata w łopatkę. Huk maszyn i przerzucanych pni był ogłuszający. Dean przetarł szkła ochronne i ściągnął grubą rękawicę, zerkając na wyświetlacz.

Kilka nieodebranych połączeń. Jedno od omegi. Dwa od Rufusa, sześć od Ellen, sześć od Bobby'ego.

Zjeżył się, wybiegając z hali. Na placu, obok świeżo ułożonych stosów desek, pachnących intensywnie świeżym drewnem, wonią świdrującą w nosie, ale przyjemną, Dean oddzwonił do Bobby'ego, pytając, czy coś z Misiem? Czy z Ciasteczkiem?

\- Cas jest u ciebie? - spytał Bobby.

\- Cas?

\- Półtorej godziny temu wyjechał z rancza i jeszcze nie wrócił. Pojechał do tartaku? - Głos Bobby'ego był spokojny. Bardzo spokojny, co bardzo zaniepokoiło Deana.

\- Nie ma. Nie przyjechał tu...

\- Podobno mu pozwoliłeś. Wziął Impalę... - Głos Bobby'ego był prawie wesoły, ale Dean nie dał się nabrać.

\- Oddzwonię. - Rozłączył się i zaczął odsłuchiwać pocztę, kasując pospiesznie nagrania zostawione przez Ellen i Rufusa, aż dotarł do nagrania Casa. Odsłuchał je uważnie. Dwa razy.

 _Cholera_.

Zaczął biec na parking, do dżipa.

 

 


	70. STŁUCZKA

Pierwszy znalazł Impalę Bobby. Dał znać Deanowi i czekał na niego przy samochodzie, wydzwaniając do Jody i Franka, żeby nie tracić czasu. 

\- Na razie nie ma czym się denerwować - powiedział szorstko na widok miny Deana. - Może zwiał w las. Wystraszył się i gdzieś schował. Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków.

\- Stłukę... - Zaczął Dean, ale urwał. Gniew nie jest dobrym doradcą. Nie potrzeba mu teraz emocji. Odetchnął, starając się ogarnąć sytuację, pozbierać wszystkie informacje do kupy. Potem się policzą, teraz trzeba go znaleźć. Cholerny omega!

\- Reflektor. Nadkole. Cały prawy bok... - Sammy obszedł wóz. Podniósł brwi i potrząsnął głową. - Musiał uderzyć w barierkę i przytrzeć. Zaczął hamować pewnie z opóźnieniem. Może i lepiej, mógł wpaść w poślizg i stanąć w poprzek, albo zjechać zupełnie z drogi... - Machnął ręką. - Miał fart.

 _Fart? Fart!_ , pomyślał Dean. _Ja mu pokażę fart. Ja im wszystkim pokażę fart. Jak to się w ogóle stało, że tu się znalazł? Sam?! w Impali?!_

\- Półtorej godziny? - Dean spojrzał na Bobby'ego. - Kto go wypuścił? Rufus? Przejechał przez posterunek na jego warcie? - spytał lodowato.

\- Alfie. Rufus poszedł się akurat odlać. Alfie został sam. Nie spodziewał się. Chciał go zatrzymać, ale Cas powiedział, że mu pozwoliłeś. - Bobby wytrzymał pełen wyrzutu i rozczarowania wzrok alfy. - Nigdy nie kłamał. Nie było powodu mu nie wierzyć. Ellen też tak powiedział. Według niej mówił prawdę.

\- Pozwoliłem. _-_ Przyznał _. - Przejechać_ się, nie wyjechać na wycieczkę do miasta! KAWAŁEK! - Dean kucnął przy siedzeniu kierowcy, łapiąc ślad. Wyraźna, chociaż słabnąca woń omegi. Sporo stresu, ale nic _panicznego_. Jeszcze jeden ślad. Obcy. Bardzo słaby. Dziwny, jakiś taki... - powęszył w skupieniu, mlasnął, smakując ślinę - chemiczny. Plastikowy. - Ktoś tu był? Jakby? Czujesz?

Bobby nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Dean pojął, że zdążył nieco zbadać wóz i okolicę.

\- Zawiadomiłem już Jody. Franka też - oznajmił sucho.

Dean zesztywniał. Wymienił spojrzenia z Sammym. Po co w to wciągać szeryfa? I "teścia"? Owszem, wszyscy traktowali ich oboje jak rodzinę, ludzką rodzinę omegi, ale na Pierwszego Wilka, po co od razu wszczynać alarm? Już widział, jak Jody ładuje służbową broń, a Frank wyciąga zapas kul z przetopionych sreber polskiej babci. I będą patrzeć na niego z pogardą. Bo nie upilnował. Cas był pod jego opieką, a on nie upilnował.

Na szczęście nic się większego nie stało, tylko się samochód trochę poobijał, ale mogło się stać! Mógł mieć jakiś poważniejszy wypadek. Mógł wpaść pod ciężarówkę z drewnem, albo uderzyć w drzewo... Z rozpędu. Przecież ten głupi maluch ledwo umie ujechać parę metrów prosto! Ćwiczył tylko na podjeździe i leśnej drodze. Nigdy nie wyjechał na szosę. Nigdy nie włączył się w prawdziwy ruch na trasie.Nie ma pojęcia o tym, jak się zachować na drodze, z innymi samochodami. Jaką prędkość utrzymywać, jak skręcać, sygnalizować manewry...

A do tego szczeniaczek. Co za głupi, nieodpowiedzialny omega! Niech no Dean go tylko dorwie i przekona się, że nic mu nie jest. To zaraz mu będzie! Tyłek będzie niebieski, jak te jego ślepia!

Poza tym sami sobie poradzą. Jeśli zwiał, ze strachu przed karą i konsekwencjami, to go w końcu znajdą. Omega nie przechytrzy trzech zaprawionych w polowaniach wilków. Nie jest ani szybki, ani sprytny. Nie ma doświadczenia. Nie zna okolicy. Tylko pobliże domu i trasę z miasteczka do zjazdu. Dean dobrze wiedział, że omega ma słabą, jak na wilka, orientację w terenie. Pewnie się ukrył pod krzakami, albo w jakimś płytkim rowie, rozmyślając, jak się wybronić i licząc, że zanim go znajdą, to trochę im przejdzie.

Alfie zwłaszcza.

Znajdą go, to oczywiste. Kwestia paru godzin. Dwóch, najwyżej trzech. Frank i Jody tylko niepotrzebnie się zdenerwują, zamiast pomóc. Po co Bobby ich ściągał?

\- Nagranie z poczty. - Włączył głośnik.

_Dean! Ja nie chciałem! Przepraszam. Przepraszam... Ja za wszystko zapłacę, przepraszam! Nie złość się, ja zapłacę, to się wszystko da naprawić, ja tylko chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę..._

trzaski, szum, niewyraźne słowa w tle

_...nie denerwuj się..._

trzaski

_...tata się..._

stuknięcie. Słabo słyszalny, ale dający się rozpoznać głos omegi

 _...o, rany! Zabije mnie. Dobra, nie denerwuj się..._ _Nie denerwuj się, jakoś go przeproszę... O, rany. O, rany... Ale to wygląda. Dobrze, że tego nie widzisz. Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się, siedź sobie spokojnie, jakoś to ta..._

Koniec nagrania.

\- Niepotrzebnie dzwoniłeś do Jody - powiedział Bobby'emu. - Przestraszył się i bryknął w krzaki, sami go znajdziemy.

Bobby przeniósł spojrzenie z Deana na Sama i z powrotem.

\- Ellen dzwoniła do niego około jedenastej. Jakieś pół godziny po tym, jak wyjechał z rancza. Pytała, gdzie się podziewa. Powiedział, że chce ci zrobić niespodziankę i żeby się nie martwiła. Że wróci za godzinę. Kazała mu wracać natychmiast. - Bobby zacisnął wargi, zanim po chwili dodał - myślała, że pojechał do ciebie. Kryła go jeszcze czterdzieści minut, zanim się przyznała. Potem już nie odbierał telefonów.

\- Ode mnie też nie. - Dean poczuł, że puls mu przyspiesza i odetchnął kilka razy. - Boi się. Zwiał. Schował się. Pewnie beczy i panikuje.

\- No, ja bym na jego miejscu też zwiał. - Sammy podniósł brew.

\- Właśnie! I wychodzę na jakiegoś tyrana i sadystę! - Dean podparł się pod boki. - Za kogo mnie uważacie wszyscy, co? Przecież bym go nie zlał, bo porysował karoserię...

Sammy popatrzył sceptycznie.

\- Dostanie za to, że nie umie jeździć a pojechał poza ranczo! Mógł mieć wypadek. Za to dostanie, nie za reflektor i parę zadrapań! Niespodziankę chciał mi, kurwa, zrobić! Jak go tylko dorwę... - Wreszcie Dean nie wytrzymał i dał upust złości. - To się hultaj tak przekona, że na tyłku nie usiądzie miesiąc! A z Rufusem się policzę oddzielnie. I z Ellen też! A ten mały beta, to niech już pakuje manatki!

\- Patrz. - Bobby wtrącił gwałtownie, nie po to żeby przerywać ten potok gróźb, ale coś znalazł. Wskazał palcem pobocze, za barierką.  W trawie. - Mówiłeś, że nie odbierał?

\- No.

Wszyscy trzej pochylili się nad ziemią.

Resztki plastikowej obudowy, pęknięta bateria. Szkiełko matrycy.

\- Jak to wygląda? - Bobby poprawił czapkę z daszkiem. Sammy kucnął, pokazał palcem na asfalt i żwir.

\- Zgnieciony obcasem. Pchnięty stopą. - Zrobił gest od siebie w kierunku lasu. - Cas tego nie zrobił. Nie zniszczyłby rozmyślnie telefonu. Nawet, jeśli bardzo się bał.

\- Z nagrania nie wynikało, że się _bardzo_ boi. - Dean usłyszał samochód Jody. _Pięknie, zaraz się zacznie._

\- O której zadzwonił? - spytał Bobby.

\- Cztery po jedenastej. - Dean jeszcze sprawdził dokładnie.

\- Jakieś teorie? - Bobby potoczył wzrokiem. Zaczekał, aż Jody zaparkuje, wysiądą z Frankiem i podejdą. Nie chciał tłumaczyć dwa razy. - Moim zdaniem wybrał się do miasta. Powiedział Ellen, że chce ci zrobić niespodziankę. Ellen założyła, że pojechał do tartaku, ale sądząc z położenia samochodu, pojechał w przeciwną stronę. Do Pinewood. Może chciał coś kupić? Prezent, albo cokolwiek, na dowód, że wyprawa się udała i wrócił cały i zdrowy.

\- Ale nie dotarł... - wtrącił Dean niecierpliwie.

\- Nie. Bo Ellen złapała go w połowie drogi. - Bobby wskazał ledwie widoczną przecinkę pół mili dalej. - Kazała mu wracać i myślę, że jej usłuchał. Udało mu się jakoś wykręcić, ale przy okazji uszkodził Impalę.

\- Reflektor. - Zgadł Sammy. - I nadkole.

\- Prawdopodobnie. Tu nie ma szkła, więc musiał uderzyć gdzieś tam. - Bobby wskazał za siebie. - Jechał jeszcze kawałek, zanim opanował sytuację, przy okazji niszcząc boczne drzwi. Zadzwonił do ciebie zaraz po tym, jeszcze nie mając pełnej świadomości, jak duże są szkody.

\- Nagrał się na sekretarkę a potem nie rozłączając, wysiadł i zaczął oglądać wóz. - Dean złapał, jakim tropem podąża rozumowanie starego alfy.

\- Gadał do siebie...

\- Do szczeniaczka - mruknął Dean. Wszyscy na niego popatrzyli. - _Dobrze, że tego nie widzisz_ , to było do Ciasteczka. Do szczeniaczka. _Nie denerwuj się_ też.

Odtworzył nagranie jeszcze raz, dla Jody i Franka.

\- Do siebie, do szczeniaczka, wszystko jedno. - Podjął przerwany wątek Bobby. - Był sam. Jeszcze wtedy.

Odczekał chwilę, żeby reszta wchłonęła informacje.

\- Co sugerujesz? - Sammy był tym, który przerwał nabrzmiałą wyczekiwaniem ciszę.

\- Ktoś się zatrzymał. Podszedł. Może z propozycją pomocy. Może z pytaniem, czy nic mu nie jest. Zabrał mu telefon. Rozbił. Zabrał chłopaka. Odjechał. - Bobby popatrzył prosto w oczy alfy. - Dlatego zadzwoniłem po Jody. I Franka. On nie uciekł.

\- Ale powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś...? - Dean rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. - Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków. Tak powiedziałeś.

\- Jody, możesz obejrzeć wóz? - Bobby poprosił i szeryf Mills natychmiast zabrała się za robotę. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Deana. - Czułeś ten słaby, chemiczny zapach?

\- Tak... ale... sam mówiłeś...

\- To wilk. Inny wilk. Nie chce być rozpoznany. Przygotował się. Ubranie ochronne i supresant. Dean, rozumiesz, co chcę powiedzieć?

Dean spojrzał na Sama a potem na Franka. Frank pokręcił głową, jakby już wiedział i nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

\- Przygotował się.

\- Przygotował się. Jakiś sierściuch. Może znajomy. - Frank wyręczył go w dalszych wyjaśnieniach. - Może rozpoznałbyś zapach, gdyby nie te środki prewencyjne.

Bobby obserwował młodego alfę uważnie. Gdyby mu od razu powiedział o swoich podejrzeniach (których nie był tak stuprocentowo pewien), Dean uległby zbędnym teraz emocjom. Emocje trzeba odłożyć na bok i poruszać się nadzwyczaj rozważnie. Gdy się człowiek spieszy, to się diabeł cieszy. A oni jeszcze nie wiedzieli, z jakim diabłem mają do czynienia.

\- Kto? - spytał wreszcie Dean. Chłodno. Bez złości. Bez nerwów. Bez oślepiającego i mącącego myśli lęku. Odsunąwszy złość na Ellen, Rufusa i nierozważnego betę. Na siebie. Że tak niefrasobliwie wydał rano pozwolenie na jazdę samochodem. Na Bobby'ego, który miał sprawować pieczę nad domem pod jego nieobecność. Na omegę.

Że znów wpadł w kłopoty.

Że znów mu coś zagraża.

\- Wiesz kto. Musisz wiedzieć. - Stary alfa pomagał młodemu alfie, naprowadzając go. Nie znał odpowiedzi, ale mógł pomóc znaleźć ją Deanowi. - Z kim zadarłeś, kto chce uderzyć w ciebie wykorzystując w tym celu Casa?

\- Gabriel? - Dean zmarszczył brwi. - Nie, to jego brat. Ostatnio rozmawiali kilka razy przez skype'a i nawet pozwoliłem im się spotkać, za kilka dni. W Crabtown... Uriel? Cała jego wataha została rozbita, a on sam podobno miał udar, nie byłby zdolny... Chyba, że... może komuś zlecił? - Zgadywał na oślep. - Nie wiem. Bobby, jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia, to mów! Nie baw się w kotka i myszkę! Nie znam innych alf, którym by...

\- A skąd założenie, że to alfa? - wtrącił Sammy gwałtownie. - Może beta? Może to ktoś, kto zawsze trzymał się z boku i nawet nie zwróciłeś uwagi, że może kiedyś stanowić jakieś, _jakiekolwiek_ zagrożenie? Kto chce, żebyś stracił kogoś, na kim ci mocno zależy? Kogo utrata cię dotknie do głębi? Kto musi spłacić twoje długi?

Dean wydął wargi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Sue - powiedział Bobby cicho.

Dean pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, niemożliwe. Ona nie... Nie. Ona nie dałaby rady. Poza tym nadal ma złoto Lisy. Ma Bena i Miley, którymi się musi zająć. Nie miałaby do tego głowy. To raczej Uriel...

\- Cas był rywalem jej siostry. To dla niego ją zostawiłeś. To on pokrzyżował jej wszystkie plany. - Bobby skinął. - Przekreślił wasz związek, szczeniaczki, dostęp do pieniędzy. Całych pieniędzy, nie tego marnego odszkodowania, co jej dałeś.

\- Ej, nie takiego marnego! - Zaprotestował, ale Bobby nie dał sobie przerwać.

\- To ma sens. Sammy ma rację. Cas ma spłacić twój dług. Uderzy w ciebie, uderzając w niego.

\- I co z nim zrobi? - Jody podeszła, ściągając lateksowe rękawiczki.

\- To, co Dean zrobił z Lisą. - Bobby przełknął ślinę, bo mówił bądź co bądź do przedstawicielki prawa. - Zabije.

 

* * *

 

Cas skulił się w ciemnościach. Dotknął brzucha i delikatnie pogłaskał.

\- Nie martw się - wyszeptał. - Nie martw. Tata nas znajdzie. Tata nas obroni. Tata nas uratuje. Ty jeszcze go mało znasz, ale mnie możesz zaufać. Tata nas znajdzie. Nie pozwoli nam zrobić krzywdy. Znajdzie nas i obroni. Nie denerwuj się. Nie możesz się denerwować, bo zachorujesz. Ja się nie denerwuję - skłamał. - Ja się wcale nie denerwuję, Ciasteczko. Wcale. Więc ty też się nie denerwuj. Nie trzeba się denerwować. Nie ma powodu. Tata nas już na pewno szuka. Tata nas obroni. Twój tata jest najodważniejszym i najsilniejszym wilkiem jakiego znam. Wiesz? Nikt nam nie zrobi krzywdy, bo tata przyjdzie i nas stąd zabierze, do domu. Trochę na mnie pokrzyczy, że miałem cię pilnować i na ciebie uważać, wiesz? Kazał mi ciebie pilnować, mówił: _uważaj na Ciasteczko, uważaj_ , no i patrz, co się stało. Przepraszam, wiesz? Przepraszam, maluszku. Przepraszam... - Zaczął chlipać, ale przypomniał sobie, że nie może się denerwować i nie może straszyć Ciasteczka. Trzeba się opanować. Trzeba się koniecznie uspokoić!

\- Tata najpierw na mnie pokrzyczy, ale to nic. Ja się wcale nie będę denerwować, niech krzyczy. Niech krzyczy. Może nawet dać klapsy. Kilka klapsów, to nic. Wytrzymam, byle tylko przyszedł. - _Byle tylko był, byle był,_ pomyślał, czując jak jeżą mu się włoski na karku. Nie chciał o tym mówić Ciasteczku. Nie chciał przyznawać się, jak bardzo się boi. Wolałby dostać lanie od Deana, byle Dean tu był. Byle przyszedł i wyciągnął ich z tej ciemności.

Bo ciemność cuchnęła. Strasznie cuchnęła, złem. Bólem. Strachem. Przerażeniem.

I gdzieś stamtąd, z głębi tej ciemności, dobiegały stłumione dźwięki.

 

 

Płacz i krzyk. Jedno, ledwie zrozumiałe słowo:

_POMOCY_

 


	71. W KOSZMAR

Bicie nie było straszne. Było... POTWORNE. Deską w głowę, kiedy jednocześnie ten drugi wpycha w ciebie kutasa. Trzeba się uśmiechać i szeptać: _o, jak dobrze, jak dobrze... tak, właśnie tak rób..._ Uderzenie w głowę. Uśmiech. Ból. Uśmiech i podniecający, uległy szept. Trzeba szeptać, żeby było szybciej, żeby ten drugi był zadowolony i szybciej skończył, bo wtedy skończy się też bicie. Głowa zakrwawiona. Dupa zakrwawiona. Ale można odpocząć.

Najgorzej, jak nie mogą skończyć. Jak im nie staje. Czasem się zdarza. Są naćpani, albo zmęczeni i nie mogą pierdolić. I się wyżywają wtedy. Tłuką cię czym popadnie, pięściami, kijem, krzesłem, co pod ręką. Albo kopią, albo podłączają do prądu, za jaja. Duszą... Potrafią zamęczyć na śmierć. Wyłupić oko. Złamać nos, szczękę, wybić wszystkie zęby. Ot tak, dla zabawy. Żeby coś się działo. Za karę. Bo jak im nie staje, to zawsze jest twoja wina. Dlatego zawsze staraj się, żeby im stanął. żeby mogli skończyć. Jak skończą to można odpocząć. Jak są zadowoleni, to można się przespać w spokoju z godzinę, dwie. Dadzą jeść czasem.

Musisz szeptać, że ci dobrze - powtórzył poradę chłopak z sąsiedniego boksu. - Jęczeć. Wzdychać... Rób co chcesz, byle ich zadowolić. Byle byli zadowoleni i szybciej kończyli. Im wcześniej skończą tym szybciej dadzą ci spokój. Nie myśl za wiele. Musisz przestać myśleć. Myślenie nie pomaga. Rób co każą. Idź, stój, kładź się, kucaj, klękaj. Cokolwiek powiedzą. Nie próbuj się buntować, bo tak dostaniesz, że nie będziesz mógł ruszyć ręką i nogą, a i tak zrobią z tobą, co chcą. Nie obronisz się. Nie ma takiej szansy. Lepiej od razu się poddać. Jak chcesz żyć, nie buntuj się. Nie myśl, że się uda uciec. Nie uda. Widziałem jak paru próbowało. Była taka dziewczyna... Śliczna. Jak anioł. Ogromne oczy, przepiękna. Traktowali ją lepiej, mniej tłukli, dawali nawet jakieś prezenty. Słodycze. Bieliznę ładną... Mogła spać więcej. Naprawdę lepiej ją traktowali, no i zaczęła kombinować. Uwierzyła, że się jakoś wydostanie. Powtarzała, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

Nawet prawie się jej udało. Wydostała się na zewnątrz. Na ulicę. Cudem. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiła, ale podobno już normalnie szła chodnikiem. Zobaczyła wóz policyjny i poprosiła o pomoc. Żeby ją podwieźli do szpitala, bo leciała jej krew i w ogóle, wiesz. No, to wzięli ją do wozu, o wszystko wypytali, poczęstowali pączkiem, kawą, zaczęli mówić, że powinna złożyć zeznania i w ogóle, że uratują też innych, tylko niech pokaże gdzie, co, jak.

Że ją zawiozą potem na komisariat, żeby złożyła zeznania, ale najpierw niech pokaże. No i ona uwierzyła, że to wszystko się skończy, cały ten koszmar, nie tylko dla niej, ale dla reszty też. Że policja zrobi porządek. Z Crowleyem i całą tą bandą. Podjechali do klubu, weszli, zaczęli rozmawiać z Crowleyem... Wzięli pieniądze. Zostawili dziewczynę. Crowley im podziękował, dał premie za czujność.

Zamęczyli ją pokazowo. Osiem dni się nad nią pastwili tak, żeby nie zabić za wcześnie. Crowley sprawdzał i przerywał, jak ich ponosiło. Za wcześnie, jeszcze nie - mówił i kazał podłączać kroplówkę i stawiać ją na nogi, na tyle, żeby mogła znów oprzytomnieć. W końcu zwariowała z tego wszystkiego. Wyła na koniec jak zwierzę. Pogryzła któregoś, podobno bali się, że dostała jakiejś wścieklizny, czy coś, ale co możesz zrobić, jak już nie masz zębów? Wszystkie paznokcie jej wyrwali, palce połamane... Co możesz zrobić? Wyć tylko.

Zwariować, z bezsilności...

Cas siedział w kucki, przy ścianie, przyciskając łokcie ciasno do boków, starając się _nie denerwować_. Nie denerwować Ciasteczka. Nie denerwować Ciasteczka. To teraz najważniejsze. Ciasteczko nie może się denerwować. Masz uważać na Ciasteczko, powtarzał sobie w myślach, słysząc to głos Ellen, to Deana. Uważaj na Ciasteczko.

Czemu nie uważał? Czemu nie uważał na Ciasteczko? Co teraz będzie?

Łzy pociekły mu po policzkach. Nie mógł przełknąć śliny, tak miał ściśnięte gardło.

\- Dean po nas przyjdzie. Tata po nas przyjdzie, nie bój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze... - Wepchnął pięści pod brodę, kuląc się tak ciasno, jak tylko zdołał. Z chłodu i strachu. Starał się wcisnąć w kąt, wtulić w ścianę, ze wszystkich sił, jakby tynk był miękką zasłoną, która mogła by go skryć, ustąpić pod naporem ciała. - Tata nas uratuje. Tata nas obroni.

Ale nie obronił.

\- Ej! Ślicznotko! Wyłaź no! No, dupa do góry! - Wielki facet w wojskowych, ciężkich butach, podkutych metalowymi blaszkami, stukającymi po betonie, wszedł do boksu, złapał Casa za włosy i wywlókł na korytarz. - Nie stawiaj się, bo jak ci przypierdolę, to nie będzie z ciebie co zbierać. Kumasz?

Cas trząsł się tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie przytaknąć.

\- Jazda! - Wielkolud pchnął go przed sobą i dał kopniaka w tyłek na rozpęd. - Biegiem!

Cas opierał się ramieniem o ścianę, osłabiony i zdrętwiały od wielogodzinnego kucania w jednej pozycji, bez ruchu, ale podreptał pospiesznie. Nie sprzeciwiać się, nie buntować. Nie wkurzać strażników, to może nie będzie bicia. Nie można narazić Ciasteczka. Nie można być bitym, bo skrzywdzą Ciasteczko.

Gdyby chodziło o niego, może by od razu się poddał. Może by siedział otumaniony i zrezygnowany, czekając nie na ratunek, ale na śmierć. Ale miał Ciasteczko, trzeba zająć się Ciasteczkiem. Zaopiekować. Do czasu aż Dean się zjawi i ich oboje uratuje.

Bo Dean na pewno przyjdzie. Na pewno się zjawi. Na pewno ich uratuje. Jeśli nie Casa, jeśli nie dla niego samego, to dla Ciasteczka. Potem Cas oberwie, na pewno oberwie, będą klapsy i może smycz też będzie i Dean będzie krzyczał, na pewno. I nie tylko, że Cas był nieposłuszny, urwał się z rancza,naraził szczeniaczka.

Ukradł samochód... Impalę.

Za Impalę Dean będzie wściekły. Impala była święta. Nie można było jej ruszać, nikt oprócz Deana jej nie prowadził, nawet Sammy. Nawet brat alfy nie brał Impali, a on wziął. Cas ukradł auto i pojechał do miasta. I zepsuł.

Porysował.

Dean go zabije.

Ale najpierw przyjdzie go uratować. Na pewno przyjdzie i go wydostanie, zawsze przychodził, zawsze ratował go przed złymi wilkami. Teraz, kiedy jest Ciasteczko, to tym bardziej przyjdzie, tym bardziej go uratuje.

Chyba...

...że jest za bardzo zły za Impalę.

...kurka.

Cas aż się potknął. Czemu o tym nie pomyślał wcześniej? Czemu założył, że Dean będzie zły o Ciasteczko, ale przyjdzie na pewno? A może nie przyjdzie? Może wcale _nie przyjdzie_... Może zobaczył, jak wygląda Impala i tak się wściekł, że nie pójdzie szukać Casa? Może pomyśli, że Cas sam uciekł, ze strachu? I w takim razie nie trzeba go szukać? Ratować? Może Dean ma już dość niańczenia omegi?

Przyjdzie.

Przyjdzie, na pewno, nie można panikować. Nie można się denerwować. To zaszkodzi Ciasteczku. Ciasteczko siedzi w piekarniczku i rośnie. Jest maluteńkie i potrzebuje spokoju. Potrzebuje spokoju i... żeby nie bić. Bo można zrobić krzywdę. Od bicia można wygonić Ciasteczko, więc trzeba unikać bicia. I przydałoby się wreszcie coś zjeść, bo od tylu godzin, wielu, wielu godzin nic nie jedli oboje, a jak on nie je, to Ciasteczko też nie je. I może być głodne... - Cas zmartwił się. Głodne Ciasteczko przerażało go nawet bardziej niż opowieści tego chłopca.

Przepraszam. Przepraszam, maluszku - powtarzał w myślach. - Wszystko ci wynagrodzę, jak tylko się wydostaniemy. Jak tylko wrócimy do domu to ja już będę grzeczny. Naprawdę, będę bardzo grzeczny, żebyś mogło sobie rosnąć w spokoju. Będę robić wszystko, jak Dean kazał: spać, jeść, dużo odpoczywać i sobie odpoczniemy i nie będziesz się denerwować. Obiecuję. Wszystko będę robić, żebyś urosło zdrowo, tylko musimy teraz jakoś doczekać, zanim tata po nas przyjdzie. Po ciebie. Wiesz? Na mnie będzie zły za Impalę, ale na ciebie nie jest zły. Kocha cię. Jak Misia. Zobaczysz, on strasznie kocha Misia i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. I dla ciebie też.

Na mnie będzie wściekły, ale ciebie uratuje. Przyjdzie po ciebie, bo... jesteś jego szczeniaczkiem, wiesz? A on się troszczy o swoje szczeniaczki. O Misia i o ciebie. Bardzo się troszczy. Nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić, nikomu. Nawet tym bardzo złym wilkom. Nie możesz słuchać tego chłopca. Nie możesz mu wierzyć. Wcale tu nie jest tak strasznie jak on mówił. Wcale nie jest.

Jeszcze nikt nam nic nie zrobił, naprawdę nic. Tylko nas wrzucili do tej piwnicy i co to, parę kopniaków? Nic wielkiego. Kilka siniaków. Nie szkodzi. Trochę krzyków. Nie szkodzi przecież. Ja wszystko wytrzymam, nie martw się. Wszystko wytrzymam, nic ci nie zrobią. A potem przyjdzie tata, zobaczysz, ani się obejrzymy a on już będzie i nas uratuje i nas zabierze do domu. Do domu!

Do Ellen. Do naszej kuchni. Zjemy dobry obiad, dużo dobrych rzeczy. Same pyszności i pójdziemy spać. I tata nas przytuli i da buzi i powie, że o co te histerie, przecież jest tu z nami i ma na nas oko i nie pozwoli nikomu nas skrzywdzić. Zobaczysz, że tak powie. Zawsze tak mówi, ten twój tata. I żebyśmy poszli już wreszcie spać, bez marudzenia. Porządnie się wyśpimy, co nie?

Maluszku? Idź spać teraz, idź spać. Śpij sobie. Ja się wszystkim zajmę, wszystko wytrzymam, a ty śpij sobie. Nie denerwuj się, nie możesz się denerwować. Rośnij sobie, ja cię obronię, zobaczysz. Dopóki tata nie przyjdzie to _ja_ cię obronię...

\- To jest nasza nowa panienka? - Jakiś szorstki głos przerwał mu potok myśli. Cas podniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie.

\- Tak jest, panie Crowley. - Wielkolud zwrócił się bardzo uprzejmie do stojącego opodal mężczyzny. Był raczej... niski. W ciemnym garniturze, ciemnej koszuli i krawacie. Miał ciemne włosy, ciemny zarost i wesołe spojrzenie. Ironiczne.

\- Pokaż no się. Chodź tu! No, zbliż się! - Zachęcił młodego wilczka gestem. Wielkolud pchnął go, ale Crowley ( _ten_ straszny Crowley, o którym mówił chłopiec?) podniósł dłoń i go zmitygował. - Ostrożnie z nim!, Herman.

Cas zrobił kilka kroków.

\- Będziesz grzeczny? - spytał Crowley i Cas natychmiast przytaknął. - Widzisz, Herman? Będzie grzeczny. Mądra psinka. - Zaplótł ramiona i obszedł Casa z jednej i z drugiej strony, taksując go wzrokiem. - Rozbierz się.

Cas zamrugał.

\- No, dalej. Rozbieraj się. Bo Herman ci pomoże a tego byś nie chciał. Uwierz mi. - Crowley podszedł do biurka, nalał sobie alkoholu z karafki i wypił dwa łyki, bardzo zadowolony. - Chcę sobie dokładnie ciebie obejrzeć.

Cas powolutku zaczął się rozbierać.

Zdjął wszystko. Nawet majtki. Stał goluteńki, myśląc tylko o Ciasteczku. Trzeba robić, co każą, żeby nie było bicia. No to co, że jest goły przed nimi? Tymi obcymi wilkami? Wcale nie szkodzi. Niech sobie patrzą. Niech patrzą, póki nie biją i nie dotykają, to nic przecież. Nic przecież - uspokajał się w myślach.

Crowley odstawił szklankę i podszedł. I zaczął sobie oglądać. Całego Casa, cal po calu. Z chłodnym zaciekawieniem.

Dotknął czubkiem palca brzucha, nieco poniżej pępka. Zsunął go do linii włosów i nagle złapał za penis.

\- Masz małego kutasika! - Zaśmiał się. - Podobno masz też cipkę!

Cas oblał się rumieńcem, aż zapiekły go policzki.

\- Podwójne wyposażenie, podwójna zabawa, co? - Crowley zacytował Sue. Spodobało mu się to zdanie. - Rozsuń nogi. No, dalej! Herman ma ci pomóc?

Wskazał mu krawędź biurka i Cas zbliżył się chwiejnie. Oparł dłonie o blat. Pochylił.

\- Szerzej. Wypnij się, żebym mógł zobaczyć. - Zażądał Crowley, kucając. - Fiu, fiu! - Gwizdnął. Cas zatrząsł się, kiedy Crowley położył dłonie na wewnętrznej stronie jego ud a potem zaczął szperać palcem.

\- Au! - krzyknął, podrywając się i odsuwając. Crowley zaśmiał się i wstał.

\- Boli? Ściśnięty jesteś tam jak dziewica! Myślałby kto - mruknął. Podniósł palec wskazujący, podetknął mu pod nos. - Poliż. No, dalej, poliż. Dobrze poliż, na sucho nie wsadzę.

Cas poczuł mdłości, ale posłusznie oblizał palec Crowleya. Pachniał whisky i tytoniem. Smakował gorzko.

Crowley już nie kucał. Stanął za nim, lewą dłonią złapał go za kark a prawą, tym palcem, wsadził głęboko w Casa i zaczął macać.

Mimo, że palec był wilgotny, to bolało. Okropnie bolało. Może dlatego, że Cas był cały w nerwach. Może dlatego, że nie był gotów. Do tej pory tylko Dean, czasem, wsadzał _tam_ cokolwiek. Zresztą, Dean wolał jednak bardziej tyłek, ale lubił odmianę i opcja korzystania z tego i tamtego wejścia była czymś, co bardzo sobie chwalił. Mówił, że Cas ma wszystko, o czym można pomarzyć i nie trzeba uganiać się raz za kelnerką, raz za barmanem, bo Cas to dwa w jednym i to jest niesamowicie wygodne dla kogoś, kto jak Dean lubi i na parę i na żagiel. Cas nie rozumiał z początku, o co mu chodzi, ale Dean mu wytłumaczył.

I Amy też wytłumaczyła. A potem Jessie, która była lekarką od tych spraw. Tych na dole. I pomogła przyjść na świat Misiowi. Długo sobie rozmawiali w jej gabinecie i Jessie pokazywała mu zdjęcia innych osób, które tak jak on miały _trochę więcej wyposażenia_ , niż przeciętni ludzie.

To się zdarza częściej, niż wszyscy myślą - powiedziała uspokajająco. - Czasem prawie tego nie widać i naprawdę trudno się zorientować, nawet lekarzowi. Są różne warianty obojnactwa, możesz być mężczyzną i mieć zewnętrzne cechy płciowe jak u kobiety, albo odwrotnie. Tylko trochę, albo więcej. Albo, tak jak ty - mieć i penisa i waginę, macicę i jajnik. Jeden, ale sprawny. To właśnie dlatego nie musisz się golić. Za mało testosteronu. Twoje ciało wytwarza dość żeńskich hormonów, by utrzymać ciążę. To dlatego jesteś... trochę bardziej uczuciowy. I częściej płaczesz. To przez hormony - powiedziała łagodnie.

Ale jestem chłopcem!, zaprotestował. Jestem chłopcem, nie jestem kobietą!

Oczywiście, że jesteś chłopcem! Jeśli tylko czujesz się jak chłopiec, to jesteś nim - zgodziła się Jessie, tak samo jak wcześniej Amy. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz przejść terapię hormonalną. Przyjmować dodatkowe dawki testosteronu. W grę wchodzi też histerotomia radykalna. Usunięcie macicy z przydatkami i górną częścią pochwy. - Jessie dała mu mnóstwo tekstów do przeczytania (przez które przebrnął z pomocą Amy, zadając całe tony pytań) i potem, później, kiedy już znów się zeszli z Deanem, wszystko jeszcze omówił razem z nim. Bardzo otwarcie. Może trochę liczył na to, że Dean pomoże mu zdecydować. Że... zdecyduje. Decydował o tak wielu aspektach jego życia, że Cas instynktownie zwrócił się do niego, do swojego alfy. Omegi nie są zbyt oswojone z podejmowaniem decyzji, z wybieraniem, nawet jeśli to wybory dotyczące ich życia, najbardziej osobistych spraw. Tak po prostu jest. Omega zwykle szuka kogoś, kto mógłby trochę pomóc. Wyręczyć nawet.

Dean powiedział, że to głupie. Pozbywać się takich dóbr? Zmieniać to, co sprawia, że Cas jest taki _wyjątkowy_? Czy Cas naprawdę tego chce? Bo on, Dean, po namyśle i przetestowaniu całego casowego osprzętu, to nie wyobraża sobie, żeby czegoś teraz zabrakło. Żeby coś wycinać. Owszem, Dean na początku trochę się denerwował, bo nie wiedział dokładnie, na czym to właściwie polega. Ale jak już się dowiedział, to strasznie mu się spodobało!

Cas doszedł do wniosku, że jemu też się podoba tak, jak jest. I wcale nie chce nic zmieniać. Dwadzieścia lat żył z tym wszystkim, czemu teraz miałby się leczyć, skoro nie czuł się chory?

W domu nikt nie traktował go jak dziwadło. Chłopiec, który ma szczeniaczka - nikt nie robił z tego sensacji. Ani Ellen, ani Bobby, Jo i żaden z chłopaków. Sammy bardzo się cieszył, że będzie mieć bratanka albo bratanicę. Jody martwiła się raczej tym, żeby _ten wilk_ nie zrobił mu krzywdy, a Frank straszył go porodem, wspominając co jakiś czas swój kamień nerkowy, który _dał mu popalić, skurkowaniec_! Cas nie czuł się na cenzurowanym. Raczej... wszyscy go rozpieszczali.

Kiedy wrócił na ranczo, już z dużym brzuchem, z Misiem w środku, to Dean chodził wokół na paluszkach, jakby starał się nadrobić stracony czas. Wszystko wynagrodzić. Ciągle kładł dłonie na brzuchu i przemawiał do Misia. Nie pozwalał się denerwować niczym. Wmuszał jedzenie, pilnował żeby Cas dużo spał, wyprowadzał go na spacery (blisko domu, mocno trzymając za rękę, bo była zima i ślisko, więc żeby się nie przewrócił i nie przeziębił i nie przemęczył), aż nawet Ellen mówiła, żeby przestał przesadzać. A cztery miesiące po urodzeniu Miśka _wsadził Ciasteczko do piekarniczka_ i znów było: uważaj na siebie. Siedź. Nie biegaj. Nie denerwuj się. Jadłeś? Piłeś? Prześpij się. Odpocznij. Nie dźwigaj... W ten swój zwykły, szorstki sposób, Dean się troszczył. Jak mama kwoka nad pisklętami, tak alfa czuwał nad swoim omegą i szczeniaczkami. Szczerząc kły, warcząc, gotów gryźć każdego, kto by im zagrażał.

Dlatego Cas wierzył, że Dean przyjdzie. Uratuje. Jak tyle razy wcześniej. Jak wtedy w jaskini, kiedy chłopaki Zachariasza prawie go zgwałcili. Zjawił się w ostatniej chwili, chociaż Cas nie miał żadnej nadziei. Nawet cienia.

Czemu teraz tak zwleka? Czemu nie wpadnie i nie zagryzie tego całego Hermana i Crowleya? Czemu pozwala im oglądać omegę wypiętego nad biurkiem, z gołym tyłkiem, z palcem tego strasznego alfy w _piekarniczku_?

Cas był omegą, umiejętność znoszenia wszelkiego rodzaju upokorzeń, wstydu, bólu była częścią jego natury, jego tożsamości. Wychowano go do tego. Do posłuszeństwa. Pokory. Za bunt i okazywanie niezadowolenia karano dotkliwie. Dean był pod pewnymi względami znacznie lepszy niż Uriel i stara wataha, ale pod wieloma po prostu był alfą. Korzystał ze swojej przewagi i nie zachęcał omegi do niezależności. Wręcz przeciwnie, tak samo jak Uriel i Zachariasz, starał się ją stłumić i nie dopuszczać do sprzeciwów. Nie było mowy o głodzeniu czy dręczeniu psychicznym, ale Cas wiedział, że są granice, których mu przekraczać nie wolno. Nie powinien.

Nie pragnął.

Instynktownie szukał spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, nie konfrontacji i konfliktu. Sfrustrowany tym czy innym postępowaniem alfy wobec siebie, najczęściej płakał i chował się w jakimś zacisznym kątku, póki alfa go nie znalazł i po swojemu nie starał się naprawić sytuacji: pokrzykując i napominając omegę, ale jednocześnie ustępując w tym czy owym i robiąc jakieś miłe niespodzianki.

Najmilszą niespodzianką teraz byłoby, gdyby się zjawił.

Osłonił go. Odepchnął Crowleya. Cas nie chciał, żeby ktoś go dotykał. Ktoś obcy. Żeby mu zaglądał między nogi i pchał tam palce. Żeby mu robił to, co temu chłopcu z piwnicy. Tym innym, którzy też tam siedzieli. Płakali. Kiwali się jednostajnie, z martwym wzrokiem utkwionym w przeciwległej ścianie. Uśmiechając się nieustannie i szepcząc: _jak dobrze, jak dobrze... rżnij mnie jeszcze, pieprz mnie, jak dobrze... jeszcze, chcę jeszcze..._

Zupełnie bez emocji. Mechanicznie

A jeśli Dean nie zdąży? Jeśli Dean nie zdąży go uratować, zanim zrobią z nim te wszystkie rzeczy, o których mówił ten chłopiec? Bicie deską, grubym metalowym prętem, kijem, przypalanie papierosami, zapalniczką kuchenną, podłączanie do prądu, podtapianie, duszenie, wiązanie przewodem, nakłuwanie, wyrywanie włosów, wyrywanie paznokci, wybijanie zębów, łamanie nosa, rąk, żeber, bicie w brzuch, opluwanie, batożenie i chłostanie do krwi, odbijanie pośladków, aż zaczynają czernieć i mięso prawie odchodzi od kości...

Cas poczuł mdłości i omal zemdlał. Dotknął brzucha i wyszeptał: _tata przyjdzie, nie martw się. Tata przyjdzie..._

Nie zauważył miny Crowleya. Jak nagle zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął twarz. Wyciągnął z niego palec i odwrócił twarzą do siebie.

\- Nie gadaj! - warknął.

\- Hm? - Cas zasłonił się ramieniem, oczekując ciosu, ale Crowley nie chciał go bić.

\- Co tu masz? - Wskazał na brzuch omegi, jeszcze całkiem płaski.

\- Nic! Nic nie mam! - Pokręcił głową, niepewny, czy może zdradzić obecność Ciasteczka. Wolał zachować to dla siebie. Miał przeczucie, że lepiej, żeby tacy ludzie jak Crowley i Herman nie wiedzieli o Ciasteczku.

\- Sprowadź Kinseya. - Zażądał Crowley i Herman wyciągnął telefon. - I tak trzeba cię zbadać. Zrobimy po prostu jeden test więcej.

Cas zamrugał.

_Dowiedzą się zatem. Odkryją Ciasteczko._

_Dean, do cholery, gdzie jesteś? Co cię zatrzymuje? Lepiej się pospiesz._

 

 

 

 


	72. QUID PRO QUO

Lekarz zadawał mnóstwo pytań w rodzaju: ilu miałeś partnerów, kiedy ostatnio byłeś kryty, jak często uprawiasz seks analny, oralny, czy się zabezpieczasz, czy złapałeś kiedyś chorobę weneryczną, miałeś wysypkę, swędzenie, nieprawidłowe wydzieliny, ból i/lub krwawienie podczas stosunku, ból lub pieczenie przy oddawaniu moczu... Mnóstwo okropnych pytań, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. Nie chciał leżeć z nogami w strzemionach, wysoko w górze, kiedy ten obcy doktor oglądał go i macał jak kawał mięsa, próbując ocenić jego jakość. Cas nie miał wielkiego doświadczenie w handlu, ale zorientował się, że jest towarem, czekającym na umieszczenie go na odpowiedniej półce i naklejenie etykietki z ceną. Badanie było poniżające i nieprzyjemne, ale przez trzy, może cztery sekundy Cas widział na monitorze Ciasteczko i słychać było tętno, a to podniosło go na duchu i przypomniało, że ma kogoś pod opieką.

\- Co robimy z płodem? - Doktor obrócił się na stołku w stronę Crowleya. - Jakiś siódmy, ósmy tydzień. Mogę wyskrobać. Za kilka dni będzie do użytku. Może być tego samego dnia, zależy czy chcesz żeby dłużej popracował, czy krócej. - Jego ton był profesjonalny, zdradzający rutynę i nieco znużenia. Jakby chciał zrobić czego sobie Crowley zażyczy, za co zapłaci, ot, odbębnić swoje i iść do domu.

Nawet obojnactwo omegi nie wzbudziło w nim większego zainteresowania. Najwyraźniej albo był zbyt zblazowany, przesycony tym, co zdążył zobaczyć, pracując dla Crowleya, albo nie traktował swoich pacjentów nawet jako mniej lub bardziej ciekawych przypadków medycznych, jakby byli tylko przedmiotami na taśmie, przesuwającymi się pod jego zręcznymi rękami: uzdatniane dla odbiorcy. Nie _leczone_ lecz właśnie _uzdatniane_. Jak nieskomplikowane urządzenia, którym trzeba dokręcić śrubkę albo coś wymontować, żeby jeszcze trochę posłużyły, żeby jeszcze trochę można ich było poużywać, zanim się wyrzuci. Kilka tygodni. Kilka dni. Raz.

Ten chłopak z piwnicy mówił, że boksy wciąż są opróżniane. _Materace_ przychodzą i odchodzą. Znikają, zastępowane nowymi. Cas nie musiał się domyślać - czuł. Mnóstwo woni, mnóstwo śladów innych wilków i ludzi. Omeg, ale nie tylko. Kiedy zapytał, tego chłopaka, co się z nimi dzieje, dokąd odchodzą, tamten odpowiedział, że nie wie. Zastanowił się. Może są odsprzedawane do innych burdeli?

Może nie. W każdym razie nie wracają. Cas więc zapytał, ile on tu siedzi. Jak długo? Chłopak powiedział, że tego też nie wie. Wydaje mu się, że wieczność. Odkąd pamięta, ale to przecież niemożliwe, więc może od tego bicia i braku snu wszystko mu się pomieszało w głowie? Może zaledwie kilka dni? Może tygodni... Nie pamiętał niczego sprzed piwnicy. Niczego ze swojego wcześniejszego, poprzedniego życia, które chyba powinien mieć (niejasno czuł, że miał). Nie wiedział również, jak się naprawdę nazywał. Mówili do niego _Tony_ , ale nie był przekonany, żeby to było jego prawdziwe imię. Musiał się go nauczyć, więc pewnie któryś ze strażników je dla niego wybrał i tak zostało.

Jak się tu dostał? Tego też nie pamiętał.

Cas rozumiał. Sam nie pamiętał momentu, kiedy wylądował w tej ciemności. Na zimnym, wilgotnym betonie, z brudnym kocem pod plecami. Po prostu obudził się z mdłym, chemicznym posmakiem w ustach i bolącą głową. Bardzo mu się chciało pić. Nie mógł oddychać. Nic nie widział. Przestraszył się, że znów oślepł. Przestraszył się, że umarł i jest w grobie. Że naprawdę nie umarł, ale go zakopali i teraz nikt nie wie, że on tu siedzi i potrzebuje pomocy. Dopiero na jego rozpaczliwy krzyk o pomoc odezwał się ktoś i zaczął tłumaczyć.

Przyjdą po ciebie i zabiorą na górę, do pokoju. Może być łóżko, albo ławka, albo nic, goła podłoga. Zależy od klienta. Czego sobie życzy. Ma wiele do wyboru. Zależy tylko od fantazji: sznury i haki w suficie. Dyby. Kajdanki. Taśma lejąca. Krzesło. Szlauch. Co tam sobie wymarzy. Ale zanim trafisz do klienta muszą upewnić się, że nie narozrabiasz.

Muszą cię złamać. Będą bić i patrzeć, czy nie wyjdziesz z roli. Masz jedną rolę. Nie trzeba być wielkim aktorem, nie ma wielu kwestii do nauczenia się. Tylko, że ci się wszystko podoba, że prosisz o rżnięcie i że dziękujesz. To na zakończenie. Crowley przykładał wielką uwagę do kindersztuby. _Materace_ muszą być dobrze wychowane i znać trzy magiczne słowa: _proszę, przepraszam, dziękuję_. Nawet jak się nic nie pamięta, to tego da się nauczyć. W końcu, to nie monolog Hamleta, podsumował ironicznie Tony.

Cas przerwał mu i zapytał, co to monolog Hamleta, ale Tony nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. To było jedno z tych zdań, które czasem wychodziły z jego ust nieświadomie, a kiedy zastanawiał się nad ich sensem, nie potrafił go uchwycić. Jakby to było jakieś echo, z tego poprzedniego życia, które zapomniał. Tylko, że to echo nic mu nie mówiło. Ot, puste frazy. Imiona, słowa... Lepiej się nad tym nie zatrzymywać zbyt długo, bo w głowie się miesza jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym, co to pomoże, gdyby sobie przypomniał Hamleta? Pomoże informacja, że _musisz się uśmiechać_.

Klient nie płaci za to, żebyś się użalał. Chce wierzyć, że bicie, przypalanie, gryzienie, ściskanie sutków i cała reszta sprawia ci przyjemność. Chce myśleć, że to taka gra, trochę na niby, chociaż on nie udaje, gdy cię leje pasem tak mocno, że skóra pęka. Nawet jeśli połamie ci palce i zostawi zakrwawionego, to masz się grzecznie uśmiechnąć i powiedzieć: było wspaniale, dziękuję.

Nie możesz klienta prosić o pomoc. Nie możesz mu mówić o swojej sytuacji i swoich prawdziwych uczuciach. O piwnicy, strażnikach. Że się boisz. Że cierpisz. Że chciałbyś uciec. Nie możesz powiedzieć, że czegoś nie chcesz zrobić. Że się na coś nie zgadzasz. Musisz się uśmiechać i przytakiwać. Musisz wyglądać na zadowolonego i szczęśliwego. Musisz spełniać _natychmiast_ wszelkie polecenia. Gorliwie i z entuzjazmem. Musisz okazywać wdzięczność i zaangażowanie. Przede wszystkim musisz sprawić mu przyjemność. To najważniejsze, co musisz. Twoje zadanie i twoja szansa: sprawić, żeby jak najszybciej doszedł, bo im szybciej go zaspokoisz, tym prędzej wszystko się skończy. I będziesz mógł wrócić do piwnicy, na swoje posłanie.

Odpocząć.

\- Za którymś razem nie wrócę z góry. - Wyznał nagle Tony. Cas chciałby, żeby Tony przestał już mówić. Żeby nie opowiadał tego wszystkiego, bo to było za wiele dla Casa, ale najwyraźniej Tony musiał się wygadać. Może Cas był pierwszy, kto go tu naprawdę słuchał? Może zresztą było mu wszystko jedno, czy ktokolwiek go słucha. - Chyba niedługo. Może wezmą mnie jeszcze dwa, może trzy razy, ale nie więcej. Nie mam już ani jednego paznokcia do wyrwania i cały jestem opuchnięty. Naderwali mi uszy. Leciała mi krew z ucha i z nosa. Z tyłka. Boli mnie brzuch i chyba mam złamane żebro. Po ostatniej sesji doktor dał mi kroplówkę i zastrzyki i robił mi okłady, ale ja wiem, że to tylko po to, żebym jeszcze ze dwa razy mógł iść na górę, a nie żeby mnie wyleczyć.

\- Na pewno chciał pomóc - powiedział Cas słabo. Chciał go pocieszyć, ale nie potrafił. - Na pewno cię wyleczy.

Przypomniał sobie Amy i Jessie. Pomocne i życzliwe... Amy... AMY. Aż podskoczył.

\- Tu jest lekarz?! - krzyknął, zbliżając się do kraty boksu, oddzielającej go od Tony'ego. - Jest tu jakiś lekarz?

\- A co? - Tony nie wstał ze swojego posłania, ale odwrócił się z zainteresowaniem, słysząc ekscytację w głosie nowego.

\- Lekarz! Pomoże nam, jeśli poprosimy! Wydostanie  nas stąd, bo... bo... - aż się zająknął, czując przypływ nadziei - lekarze pomagają! - Amy pomogła! Lekarze są dobrzy, pomagają! Leczą! Wszystko rozumieją! Można im wszystko opowiedzieć! Trzeba się dostać do lekarza, i on na pewno pomoże! - Zadzwoni do Deana, do Jody! Zabierze nas stąd! Zobaczysz! Lekarz pomoże!

Tony kazał mu przestać, bo nie mógł się za bardzo śmiać, z tym swoim połamanym żebrem. Zakaszlał, tłumiąc chichot. Dziwnie gorzki i podobny do szlochu.

\- Nie rozumiesz... - Cas zaczął mu opowiadać, jak Amy wymyśliła hasło bezpieczeństwa i zabrała go z rancza, razem z panią szeryf, ale Tony go uciszył.

\- To ty nic nie rozumiesz. Ten lekarz nie pomoże. On tu pracuje. Dla Crowleya, jak wszyscy. Jak policjanci, którzy ochraniają jego interesy. Strażnicy. Materace. Wszyscy pracujemy dla Crowleya i nikt nam nie pomoże. Nikt nie pomoże, to niemożliwe, żeby się stąd wydostać, on nigdzie nie zadzwoni, bo bierze forsę, żeby nas utrzymywać w dobrej formie, póki są klienci, póki jest popyt, a potem znikasz, zabierają cię i nie ma i przychodzi ktoś nowy, jak ty, a przed tobą była ta dziewczyna z wielkimi oczami, wyglądała jak anioł, ale popełniła błąd. Miała nadzieję. I to był jej błąd. Widziałem, co oni jej zrobili, co jej robili, bo wszystkim pokazali, żebyśmy się nauczyli, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości i żeby nikt nie popełnił więcej jej błędu. Niedługo zaczną zabierać ciebie, na górę. Zaczną ci robić różne rzeczy, to o czym mówię, albo coś innego, co im wpadnie do głowy i już nie będziesz nowy, tylko stary, jak ja jestem stary, jestem tu od wieków, nie pamiętam ile, ale długo, naprawdę długo i jestem już tak bardzo zmęczony, zmęczony i wyczerpany, więc na moje miejsce przyprowadzą kogoś i ty będziesz mną, będziesz mną i mu opowiesz. - Tony gadał jak nakręcony, nie dając sobie przerwać. - Albo jej. Opowiesz, jak tu jest, co robić, na co uważać. Opowiesz, że był tu Tony. Opowiesz?

\- Opowiem. - Cas obiecał, nie wiedząc, czy zdoła dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

\- Był tu Tony. - Powtórzył chłopak, a jego monotonny dotąd głos nagle załamał się od nadmiaru emocji, bo nawet nie znał swojego prawdziwego imienia. Jak po sobie coś zostawić, jeśli się nie ma prawdziwego imienia? Jednak nie chciał tak się poddać, zupełnie skapitulować. Pozbawić się ostatniej rzeczy określającej kim był. Że był _kimś_ , osobą, nie przedmiotem branym przez klientów czy strażników. Nawet jeśli to nie było _jego_ imię, to było _jakieś_. Nie był bezimiennym _niczym,_ materacem - jak nazywali ich strażnicy. Jak sami siebie nazywali. Nie chciał zniknąć bez śladu. - Powiesz? Że tu byłem? Ja, _Tony_? Zapamiętasz?

\- Zapamiętam. - Cas dotknął brzucha. Chciałby, żeby Tony się zamknął i nie straszył Ciasteczka. Chciałby, żeby Tony się wreszcie zamknął. - Nie martw się. Zapamiętam.

\- Dziękuję. - Tony odpowiedział mechanicznie, opadając na posłanie. Nieco się uspokoił. Nowy zapamięta. Nowy przekaże dalej. _Non omnis moriar_ , pomyślał i zdziwił się. Cóż to za słowa? Skąd je znał? Czemu się tak nagle pojawiły w jego raczej pustym, przemęczonym umyśle? Powtórzył to, tym razem na głos: - non omnis moriar.

Zaraz potem wzięli Casa na górę, do Crowleya i na badanie. I doktor pytał, czy wyskrobać Ciasteczko.

\- Wyskrobać?

Jak to: wyskrobać? Co on mówi? Nie brzmiało to dobrze!

\- Nie! Nie możesz! Nie możesz! - Cas zaczął gramolić się z fotela. Wydostał stopę ze strzemiona i usiadł na brzegu. - Nie wygonisz Ciasteczka! Nie pozwolę! Nie możesz! - krzyknął i z całej siły kopnął doktora w głowę. Stołek na kółkach przejechał przez pokój, uderzając w ścianę. Cas potknął się, przewrócił, ale natychmiast poderwał i rzucił na Crowleya, który chyba się nie spodziewał ataku cichutkiego dotąd, wystraszonego omegi. - Dean ci urwie głowę! Dean cię zabije! Policzy się tobą, z wami wszystkimi! - wrzasnął wściekle. - Wypatroszy cię!

\- Dean Winchester? - spytał Crowley, ani na sekundę nie tracąc zimnej krwi. - Facet, który mi cię sprzedał?

Cas zamarł. Opuścił ramiona.

\- Kłamiesz - wyszeptał. Doktor zajęczał pod ścianą. Crowley zatrzymał dłonią Hermana, który wpadł do gabinetu, słysząc krzyki i hałasy. - Kłamiesz. Dean jest moim alfą i ojcem Ciasteczka. Ojcem szczeniaczka. Nie sprzedałby mnie. Kłamiesz! Nie sprzedałby _swojego_ szczeniaczka...

\- Więc skąd cię mam? - Crowley się wrednie uśmiechnął, wytarł ręce w chusteczkę, rzucił ją, zużytą, na podłogę, zawrócił na pięcie i wyszedł.

Cas, nagi i bosy, został odprowadzony na dół. W ciemność.

Przynajmniej nikt nie ruszył Ciasteczka.

Ale zniknął Tony.

I nie pojawił się już więcej, chociaż Cas czekał wiele godzin. Zamiast Tony'ego wrzucono kogoś innego. Jakąś dziewczynkę, która miała może z piętnaście lat. Może mniej. Żałośnie prosiła, żeby ją wypuścić, bo jeśli nie wróci na noc do domu, rodzice ją uziemią na pół wakacji.

\- Stacey? Czy to ty? Jeśli to twój kawał!... - wrzasnęła w końcu. - Jeśli to kolejny twój głupi kawał!... - Rozpłakała się.

Cas próbował jej powiedzieć, że to nie kawał i żeby nie hałasowała, bo dostanie lanie. Próbował jej powiedzieć o Tonym, ale ona wcale nie słuchała, łkając i zawodząc, więc dał za wygraną. W sąsiednich boksach też się zmieniali lokatorzy. Zmienili się strażnicy. Herman poszedł do domu, zastąpił go Raph. Wszyscy dostali po dzbanku wody i misce owsianki. Cas próbował zasnąć, zawinięty w cienki, cuchnący koc.

Próbował poskładać sobie całość. Czyżby Dean naprawdę go sprzedał? Może zorientował się, że wcale już nie chce omegi. Utrzymywać, niańczyć. Nie chce szczeniaczków, które mogłyby nie być alfami. Które mogły być podobne bardziej do Casa niż do niego. Miś był małym alfą, według Ellen i oni widzieli, że to prawda. Miś był alfą, więc Dean go sobie zatrzymał, ale co do Ciasteczka nie miał gwarancji, więc...

...może naprawdę go sprzedał. Może Cas go zdenerwował o jeden raz za wiele? Może to, że zabrał Impalę. Bez pytania. Bez pozwolenia. Wpadł na barierkę, narobił szkód. Zniszczył. Cas niejasno sobie przypominał, że zadzwonił do Deana i przepraszał, ale Dean nic nie odpowiedział. Czemu? Chyba był zły. Na pewno był zły. Impala była _święta_. Była jego ulubionym samochodem, tylko on mógł siadać za kierownicą i tylko on zaglądał pod maskę. Dbał o nią bardzo. Mył, woskował, polerował. Nazywał swoją Dzieciną.

Co się potem stało? Po telefonie?

Cas nie wiedział.

Leżał w ciemnościach, starając się nie słyszeć krzyków i płaczu dobiegających z sąsiednich boksów i gdzieś z daleka, zza ścian i znad sufitu. Głaskał brzuch, starając się uspokoić Ciasteczko i się modlił. Do Pierwszego Wilka, żeby pomógł. Żeby powiedział Deanowi, że Cas go naprawdę bardzo potrzebuje teraz. Że jeśli Dean go już nie chce, to może go wyrzucić, Cas sobie pójdzie z domu, do Jody albo Franka, gdziekolwiek, nie będzie się naprzykrzał. Ale żeby Dean teraz przyszedł i go zabrał. Uratował ten jeden ostatni raz. Ze względu na Ciasteczko.

I na Misia.

 

* * *

 

\- Masz być grzeczny! - Uderzenie w twarz. Cas złapał się za policzek.

\- Bez śladów! - Przypomniał ten drugi i Raph szarpnął dłoń omegi, żeby obejrzeć, czy warga nie pękła, albo czy nie wybił przypadkiem zęba. Odetchnął z ulgą. Tylko skóra była lekko zaczerwieniona, ale to zaraz zejdzie. Miał wprawę w biciu.

Crowley zakazał zostawiać ślady na tym _materacu_. Powiedział, że mogą go dyscyplinować, ale nie mogą go uszkodzić. Raph się nie zastanawiał, skąd takie obostrzenie. Widocznie był jakiś powód. Finansowy. Niektórzy klienci chcieli dostawać zawsze nówki sztuki nieśmigane. Ciałko bez skazy. Nieprzyzwyczajone do bólu. Chcieli być pierwszymi w każdym wymiarze. Chcieli patrzeć jak nówka się łamie. Najpierw jest zdziwiona. Zaskoczona tym, co ją spotyka. Potem walczy. Buntuje się. Próbuje uciec. Raph znał wszystkie etapy łamania psychicznego i fizycznego. Nic go już nie zaskakiwało w tej robocie. Żadna perwersja. Żadne z żądań. Byle kasa się zgadzała.

Ale _materac_ trzeba trochę przygotować i tego Crowley im nie zabronił.

\- Robisz, co ci klient każe. Nie będziesz grzeczny, to najpierw on cię ukarze, a potem ja. Uwierz mi, potrafię karcić niegrzeczne omegi. - Zapowiedział surowo i Cas mu natychmiast uwierzył. - Wszystko co zrobi ci klient pomnóż przez cztery. Tak będzie jak ja się za ciebie wezmę, kiedy on już skończy. Rozumiesz?

Cas oblizał wyschłe usta i skinął.

Strażnik popatrzył na niego uważnie.

\- Niezła z ciebie dupa, tak przy okazji - mruknął. Obejrzał się na tego drugiego. - Myślisz, że mógłby mi obciągnąć? Zanim go weźmiemy na górę? No, co? Przecież nie zostawię śladów! Małe ruchanko w to gardziołko... - Złapał omegę za szyję, mocno, ale pilnując się, żeby nie zostawić siniaków. - Rżnął cię ktoś już w pysk? Suko?

Cas drżał jak osika, szczękając zębami.

\- Nie słyszę!

\- Tak... tak...

\- Czyli nie jesteś taką dziewicą, jak wyglądasz - skonstatował Raph z pewnym zawodem w głosie. - Szkoda.

Odepchnął go i kazał wleźć pod prysznic i umyć dokładnie.

\- Śmierdzisz. - Wytarł dłoń o spodnie. - Wszyscy śmierdzicie, w tej piwnicy. Brudne, zaszczane materace! Tam masz mydło. Tylko się nie potknij! - Zarechotał. Ten drugi dołączył. Cas nie zrozumiał żartu, ale nie zamierzał pytać o wyjaśnienie. Za dużo teraz na głowie, żeby się zastanawiać nad głupimi żartami. Miał się umyć, dla klienta. Miał iść na górę, do klienta. Jego pierwsza sesja. Co to będzie? Co to będzie, o czym mówił Tony: bicie. Seks. Tresura. Tortury.

Jedyne, o czym teraz mógł myśleć, to Ciasteczko. Jak obronić Ciasteczko? Jak uciec? Odkąd Tony objaśnił, co to za miejsce i co go czeka, próbował znaleźć jakiś sposób, ale nic nie wymyślił. Zetlały, bawełniany koc rozłaził się w rękach i nie mógł być żadną bronią. Nawet powiesić się na nim by nie udało. W boksie nie było niczego, co mogłoby posłużyć za broń. Strażnicy byli wielcy i silni i widać było, że umieją sobie poradzić z... materacami.

 _Nie jestem materacem! Nie jestem!_ , pomyślał z frustracją i żalem. _Pierwszy Wilku, pomóż! Proszę, pilnuj Ciasteczka._

Niech ten Dean się zjawi, niech już przyjdzie... Niech krzyczy, tak jak zwykł krzyczeć na omegę, straszyć, że go weźmie na smycz i spierze mu tyłek, aż nie usiądzie przez miesiąc. Niech krzyczy, niech spierze, byle już przyszedł. Cas go przeprosi za wszystko, że pojechał bez pozwolenia do miasta, że ukradł Impalę, bez pozwolenia, że oszukał Ellen i Alfiego, mówiąc, że Dean się zgodził. Zapłaci za naprawę ze swoich pieniążków, które zarobił u Charliego i które odłożył na wyprawkę dla Misia, co to Dean nie chciał z tego ani dolara. Siedemset powinno starczyć na naprawę? Chyba.

Nie znał się na tym. Może Impala jest droższa? Pewnie jest, skoro Dean się tak nad nią trzęsie. Ale Cas zarobi brakującą kwotę, pożyczy od Jody albo od Franka i odda Deanowi ile się należy, co do centa. Znów zacznie pracować, u Charliego albo gdzieś indziej. Teraz już umiał pisać i czytać i miał dokumenty, więc znajdzie jakąś pracę i wszystko odda, byle tylko przebłagać alfę. Wcale nie będzie prosił o powrót do domu, na ranczo. Niech go tylko Dean stąd wydostanie, niech go podwiezie do Pinewood, jeśli będzie taki miły i zostawi u Jody... Cas zajmie się Ciasteczkiem. Zajmie się Misiem, jeśli Dean nie chce już szczeniaczków omegi. Byle tylko...

...się wydostać z tego piekła.

\- Ile tego?! - wrzasnął Raph, zakręcając ciepłą wodę. - Nie przyszedłeś tu do SPA tylko wyszorować ten swój cuchnący tyłek! Gotów? - spytał, patrząc jak omega próbuje się wyrwać spod strugi lodowatej wody.

Crowley powiedział: żadnych śladów, ale nie mówił nic o zdrowym myciu, no nie?

\- Przestań się bawić i dawaj tego szczyla. - Drugi strażnik spojrzał na zegarek ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Jeść mi się chce, zamówimy potem chińczyka?

\- Chińczyk? Znowu? - Raph przewrócił oczami.

\- To co? Pizza?

Zaczęli się zastanawiać nad okolicznymi knajpami z jedzeniem na wynos, a Cas wciągnął na siebie świeże dżinsy i koszulkę. Strażnicy dopilnowali, żeby dokładnie umył zęby, uczesał się (małym plastikowym grzebykiem, który próbował schować do kieszeni, ale Raph zobaczył i dał mu w ucho), skropił wodą kolońską, delikatnie. I zaprowadzili go. Na górę.

 

* * *

 

Cas od razu wyczuł. Zaczekał, aż drzwi się zatrzasną i skoczył.

\- Co tak długo?! - krzyknął, rzucając się alfie na szyję.

\- Stęskniłeś się? - spytał alfa ze śmiechem, trzymając go mocno. Cas oplótł go nogami w biodrach i wcisnął nos w bark, chłonąc intensywny zapach Deana. Alfy. Znajoma woń domu. Bezpieczeństwa.

\- Myślałem już, że nie przyjdziesz - szepnął, ściskając go mocniej. Desperacko.

\- Jak mógłbym? - spytał Dean. - Jak mógłbym nie przyjść? Jesteś cały? Jak Ciasteczko?

\- Dobrze... Ciasteczko dobrze, chociaż doktor pytał czy je wyskrobać... - Poskarżył się. - Kopnąłem go!

\- Kopnąłeś? - Ucieszył się Dean.

\- No, w głowę. Chodźmy stąd. Zabierzesz mnie? - Odchylił się, żeby spojrzeć alfie w twarz. Uważnie, z lękiem. - Zabierzesz mnie? Prawda? Nie zostawisz?

\- Kicaj na nogi. - Alfa nie od razu odpowiedział, stawiając go na podłodze. - Masz jakieś buty?

\- Zabrali mi. Ubranie też. Dali nowe... - Pociągnął za bawełnianą tkaninę na piersi. Złapał Deana za rękę, rozpaczliwie, zmuszając go, żeby spojrzał. - Przepraszam za Impalę! Okropnie, strasznie cię przepraszam, wszystko odkupię, zapłacę za naprawę! Mam trochę pieniążków, pamiętasz?

\- Dobra, potem pogadamy! - Dean uciął. Pierwsza radość ze spotkania minęła i teraz stał poważny, skoncentrowany. - Pilnuj się mnie. Wychodzimy. Jak dojdzie do jakiejś bójki, nie właź mi pod ręce. Nie chcę, żebyś oberwał. Ale się nie zgub, okay? Masz się pilnować!

\- Będę! - Obiecał tak solennie, że Dean potargał mu włosy z czułością, zanim sięgnął do klamki. - Crowley powiedział, że ty mnie sprzedałeś.

\- Crowley wie, że jesteś mój?

\- No, bo powiedziałem, że urwiesz mu głowę! - powiedział Cas, idąc pół kroku za nim. - Że Dean Winchester go wypatroszy! Bo chciał wyskrobać Ciasteczko! I on powiedział, że niby skąd mnie ma, że mnie sprzedałeś. Chciałeś mi dać nauczkę? Nie rób tego więcej, dobrze? Nie musisz mnie tak straszyć... - Starał się dotrzymać Deanowi kroku, kiedy przeszli przez drzwi i przemierzali korytarz. - Klapsy by wystarczyły! Następnym razem po prostu mnie spierz, co? Nie sprzedawaj...

\- Nie sprzedałem cię. - Dean pokręcił głową. - Zgłupiałeś?

\- Nie?

\- Nie. Ale powinienem cię sprać za to, że w ogóle uwierzyłeś, że mógłbym! Oszukał cię, a ty się dałeś nabrać.

\- Tak? - Ucieszył się Cas. Wolał wyjść na naiwnego głupka, niż usłyszeć, że alfa naprawdę go sprzedał!

Bose stopy klaskały na terakotowej podłodze. Łatwej do mycia. Z jakiegoś powodu Cas czuł obrzydzenie, że styka się z nią gołą skórą i chciałby mieć buty. Chociaż ciemnobrązowe płytki wydawały się bardzo czyste, to Cas czuł, że jeszcze niedawno mogły być bardzo brudne i wzdrygnął się na tą myśl.

Pachniało silnym środkiem czyszczącym, trochę szpitalnie, a trochę mdląco od syntetycznej woni białych kwiatów. Dezynfekcja i odświeżacz, które miały stłumić resztki odoru krwi i ekskrementów.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Herman wyrósł jak spod ziemi i Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Pan Crowley. Szukam go!  - wykrzyknął radośnie. Herman był nieco niższy od Sammy'ego i nieco wyższy od alfy, ale Cas nie miał wątpliwości, że w razie walki, alfa by wygrał. Herman zerknął na omegę. Co tu robią? Czemu nie bawią się w pokoju? Nie wyglądali, jakby się zgubili. Po co tu łażą? Nie wolno się tak samowolnie pałętać po willi. Klienta zawsze można grzecznie zawrócić, ale te gnojki z piwnicy trzeba trzymać krótko. Powinny znać swoje miejsce ZANIM trafią na górę. Raph powinien się bardziej przyłożyć do wytłumaczenia zasad temu szczeniakowi. Herman spostrzegł, że nowy omega sięga do klienta i łapie go za rękę. Zwykły gest, ale _materac_ wydawał się być w bliskiej komitywie z klientem. Hm. Dziwne. Spędzili zdaje się nieco mniej niż dziesięć minut razem... Herman nie bardzo rozumiał, co się dzieje i sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać.

\- Był pan umówiony? - spytał z zawodową kurtuazją, której Crowley wymagał nie tylko od _materacy_. Dean podniósł brwi, jakby właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił faux pas i starał się to naprawić.

\- A nie wspomniałem? - Zamrugał jak pensjonarka. - I nawet chyba już jestem spóźniony! Przy okazji chciałbym mój telefon z powrotem. Nóż, scyzoryk, Glocka... - Zaczął wyliczać i znienacka, nie zmieniając tonacji ani tempa oddechu, uderzył Hermana, rozbroił go, strzelił w kolano jego własną Berettą i obejrzał się na Casa. Puścił do niego oko. - Chyba pójdzie na L4. - Roześmiał się. Cas nie zrozumiał. - Pójdzie! Pójdzie... - Próbował naprowadzić omegę na puentę żartu. - Rany, Cas. - Zniecierpliwił się. - Z przestrzelonym kolanem to raczej trudne, nie?

Cas zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na ogłuszonego strażnika.

\- Co to L4? - spytał podejrzliwie i Dean tylko machnął ręką.

\- Nieważne. - Zaczął iść dalej. - Z tobą to nawet pożartować nie można. Nic nie chwytasz. Czasem jesteś tak cholernie... dziecinny! - Narzekał, kręcąc głową.

\- Przepraszam. Dean, przepraszam! - Cas się znów przestraszył, że zrobił coś, co za bardzo wkurzyło Deana i chciał go natychmiast ułagodzić. - Zrozumiałem! To rzeczywiście bardzo śmieszne, bo on nigdzie nie pójdzie, ze zranioną nogą to w ogóle niemożliwe, a ty powiedziałeś, że pójdzie, co kompletnie nie ma sensu i nie jest prawdą... - Urwał. - Nie to, że kłamiesz. - Zaznaczył. - Może czasem, ale mnie to zupełnie nie przeszkadza. - Oświadczył. - Absolutnie! Już się przyzwyczaiłem. Bo jesteś cwanym skurkowańcem, tak mówi Frank. To pewnie przez to...

\- Co? - Dean zatrzymał się i obrócił, żeby spojrzeć na omegę.

\- No, bo... bo cwany skurkowaniec to chyba... - Cas potoczył wzrokiem po ścianach i suficie, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Mniej więcej to samo co twardy, bezkompromisowy i przerażający... spryciarz?

\- Uhm... - Dean podparł się na biodrze wolną dłonią i przez chwilę gapił się na omegę, lufą Beretty lekko postukując w udo. - Frank tak uważa?

Cas skinął z wahaniem.

\- Gniewasz się? - Niuchnął, ale Dean się nie gniewał. Pachniał raczej dobrze. Nie był zły.

\- A ty uważasz, że jestem kłamczuchem?

Cas niepewnie dotknął palcem wargi, namyślając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Mogę się ewentualnie mylić - powiedział w końcu dyplomatycznie. - Bo pewnie masz powody, kiedy bywasz nieco bardziej... _elastyczny_... jeśli chodzi o fakty. - Wybrnął z zadowoleniem i uśmiechnął się do Deana wyrozumiale. Dean warknął, że sobie to jeszcze będą musieli wyjaśnić i zaczął znów pędzić, aż omega ledwo za nim nadążał.

Wkrótce znaleźli gabinet Crowleya, który jakby na nich czekał. Otworzył im drzwi, wpuścił do środka i wskazał dwa fotele. Jeden dla siebie, drugi dla alfy.

Trzeci był zajęty. Siedziała tam jakaś kobieta, w ciasnym, niedopasowanym kostiumie i w szpilkach z czerwoną podeszwą. Przed nią, na stoliku leżało kilka sztabek złota, jakieś monety, łańcuszki, garść drogocennego złomu. Wyglądało jak malutka kupka... z wielkiej kupy smoczego skarbu. Cas przyjrzał się, zaciekawiony. Złoto samo w sobie go nie ekscytowało. Nie znał nawet przybliżonej wartości. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego.

\- Wybacz, Winchester, ale pozwoliłem sobie zacząć bez ciebie. - Zainicjował uprzejmie Crowley, nie zaszczycając omegi nawet krótkim spojrzeniem. - Kiedy byłeś trochę zajęty. Faktycznie, żarcik z L4 taki zabawny... - Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i przyciszył głośnik krótkofalówki. - Whisky? Piwa? Drugie kolano?

\- Dziękuje. Spieszę się. - Dean nie usiadł i Crowley odszedł do biurka. Kobieta patrzyła na Casa z mieszaniną nienawiści i zaskoczenia.

\- Jak to? - spytała. - Przecież... pokazałeś mi... Miał... Więc kim...?

\- Och, chodzi ci o niego? - Crowley nacisnął ukryty guzik i obraz z martwą naturą, za biurkiem, podniósł się, ukazując przeszkloną ścianę. Kobieta podeszła na chwiejnych nogach.

Cas przysunął się odrobinkę, trzymając się nadal blisko Deana i z dala od Crowleya, ale zdołał rzucić okiem. W małym pomieszczeniu, sąsiadującym z gabinetem, na podłodze leżał... Szczupły chłopak, z ciemnymi włosami. W znajomym ubraniu. Tym, które zabrali omedze, kiedy musiał się rozebrać, żeby pokazać, co ma między nogami. Zabrali i nie oddali. Rysów chłopaka nie dało się rozpoznać, był zbyt pobity. Opuchnięty. Zakrwawiony. Z naderwanymi uszami. Z połamanymi palcami, pozbawionymi paznokci, u dłoni i stóp. Cas zrobił kolejnych kilka kroczków, aż doszedł do szyby, oparł się i przyjrzał, oniemiały.

\- Tony?... - wyjąkał w końcu.

Drzwi do tamtej celi otworzyły się i wszedł doktor. Sprawdził puls i oddech i dał znać przez szybę, że chłopak jeszcze żyje.

\- Oszukałeś mnie! - Kobieta obróciła się do Crowleya. - To on miał tam leżeć! ON! - Szarpnęła Casa za ramię.

\- Sue. - Milczący dotąd Dean położył dłoń na jej dłoni i tym zupełnie pozbawionym agresji gestem uwolnił omegę. Cas cofnął się za jego plecy, podczas gdy Dean nachylił się nieco nad betą. - Mogłaś odejść ze złotem i dziećmi. Czemu nie odeszłaś? Czemu nie byłaś mądrzejsza od siostry?

\- Zabiłeś ją, ty draniu. - Sue wysapała wściekle. - Oszukałeś! Była a l f ą, a ty przedłożyłeś tego ślepego bękarta ponad nią! Myślałeś, że puszczę ci płazem? - wysyczała.

\- Nie da się przecenić urażonej dumy... - wtrącił Crowley, ale beta nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, wciąż celując w Deana.

\- Zapłaciłem jej. Chodziło o pieniądze, od początku, i dostała je. - Chłód bił od niego. - Nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić. Pierwsza mnie zaatakowała. Mogła odejść w spokoju, z pieniędzmi. Zadbać o was. Nie popełnij jej błędu. Odejdź. Już bez pieniędzy, bo jak rozumiem, zawarłaś układ... - Spojrzał na chłopaka za szybą i na Crowleya. - Ale wciąż wolna.

\- Układ był taki, że miałam dostać tego twojego omegę. - Sue zadarła brodę, patrząc na Crowleya. - Nie dostałam. Nie płacę. Nie kupuję podróbek!

\- Sama jesteś podróbką. Udajesz kogoś, kim nie jesteś. Siostrę? Spójrz na siebie... - Crowley parsknął. - Powiedzmy, że wolę z nim stracić, niż z tobą zyskać.

\- Zapłacił więcej? - Zgadła, przełykając kolejną gorzką pigułkę porażki i upokorzenia. Crowley wymienił spojrzenia z alfą, podszedł do biurka i opuścił obraz, zasłaniając szybę.

\- Jeszcze nie. Ale wierzę, że się porozumiemy. Qui pro quo.

\- Przysługa za przysługę? - spytał. - Chodzi ci o te twoje zagraniczne konta bankowe, które tajemniczo zostały opróżnione wczorajszej nocy? - Dean uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Mógłbym ci polecić specjalistę, który coś by poradził na tą przykrą awarię systemu. Bez prowizji.

\- Cały Winchester! - Zaśmiała się Sue w kierunku Crowleya. - Okradł cię, a teraz chce ci zapłacić za tę swoją kurwę twoimi własnymi pieniędzmi!

\- To faktycznie trochę niesprawiedliwe - przyznał Crowley. - Myślę, że należy mi się odszkodowanie za to zamieszanie. I za kolano Hermana. Ponieważ to ty mi naraiłaś ten business, wezmę sobie moją zapłatę. - Zgarnął złoto do skrzynki pod stolikiem. Sue spojrzała z niedowierzaniem. - I ciebie też.

\- Dean! - krzyknęła, potykając się na swoich niebotycznych obcasach. Dean spokojnie patrzył, jak Raph i dwóch innych facetów zabiera ją z gabinetu. - Dean! DEAN!

\- Irytująca beta. - Crowley podniósł i opuścił brwi. - Mam nadzieję, że nie żywisz urazy? Kiedy mi go naraiła, nie wiedziałem, że chodzi o ciebie. - Zapewnił. - Nikt mu nie zrobił krzywdy. Prawda, omego?

\- Hm... - Zastanowił się omega.

\- Zbadaliśmy go, czy jest zdrowy. - Ciągnął Crowley. - Dostał pożywną owsiankę, wodę. Wziął prysznic. Ubraliśmy go w świeże ubranko i odstawiliśmy do właściciela. No nie?

Cas nabrał odwagi w obecności alfy i chciał naskarżyć, że to wcale nie wyglądało tak miło, jak Crowley przedstawia, ale Dean powiedział, że rozumie i że cieszy się, że to nieporozumienie zostało tak szybko wyjaśnione. Że ludzie interesu, jak oni dwaj, zawsze znajdą kompromis, który zadowoli wszystkie strony.

Cas pomyślał, że Sue nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Sprawdź stan kont. - Zaproponował Dean. - Coś mi mówi, że wystarczyło tylko wyczyścić cache i wszystko widać z powrotem. Sam mam nieustanny problem z plikami cookie - powiedział, przewracając oczami. - Nie będziemy ci zabierać cennego czasu, Crowley. Miło było poznać. Cas, pożegnaj pana.

\- Zabierzmy Tony'ego... - wyszeptał zza pleców alfy. - Możemy zabrać Tony'ego? - powiedział błagalnie.

Crowley sprawdził konta, skinął i zadzwonił do kogoś.

 

* * *

 

Tony żył jeszcze kwadrans po tym, jak opuścili willę. Cas nie wiedział, czy Tony słyszał cokolwiek z tego, co mówił do niego podczas tych ostatnich minut. Ale przynajmniej nie odszedł samotny, na gołym betonie w zimnej celi.

\- Tam jest więcej... więcej omeg. I dziewczynka - powiedział Cas do Deana. - Trzeba coś zrobić. Trzeba ich uratować.

\- Jody już nad tym pracuje. Szykują nakaz, zawiadomili już FBI. - Dean nakrył głowę Tony'ego kocem. - Może jeszcze dziś tam wejdzie policja. Nie martw się.

\- Zdążą?

\- Zdążą. Nie martw się. - Zapewnił alfa. - Uratują ich wszystkich. A ty się nie martw. Odpocznij. Masz batonika i wodę, koło fotela. Nie denerwuj się już. Myśl o Ciasteczku.

\- Uhm... Ten Crowley... Chciał ją oszukać? Sue? - Cas spytał, kiedy już dojeżdżali na ranczo. Przez całą drogę milczał, zerkając co jakiś czas na zakryte kocem ciało, złożone na tylnym siedzeniu dżipa. Dean powiedział, że znajdą dla niego jakieś miłe miejsce w lesie. Spokojne miejsce, pod jakimś drzewem. Pochowają go jak należy, nie porzucą w rozpadlinie, jak truchła nieprzyjaciół. - Chciał jej pokazać Tony'ego, że to niby ja i wziąć od niej złoto, a mnie sprzedać tobie? Za drugie złoto? Zadzwonił do ciebie? Wiedział, że przyjdziesz po mnie?

\- Nie zadzwonił. Ale wiedział, że przyjdę. - Dean położył mu rękę na kolanie. - Nie myśl już o tym. Już po wszystkim.

\- Czemu go nie zabiłeś? Czemu nie rozprawiłeś się z nim, jak z Zachariaszem? - Cas nie mógł zrozumieć.

\- Czasem lepiej się dogadać. - Dean westchnął. - Rozejść w spokoju, nie włazić sobie w drogę. Zachariasz nie chciał się dogadać. Chciał zemsty i nie spocząłby, póki by jej nie dokonał. Rozumiesz? Musiałem go wyeliminować. Crowley chciał tylko dobić targu. Dostać coś w zamian i dostał. To handlarz, nie będzie się mścił. Dostał złoto i Sue. Rozeszliśmy się bez urazy.

\- A te konta?

\- Mały pokaz siły. - Dean się uśmiechnął chełpliwie. - Wyszczerzyłem zęby, żeby wiedział, że mogę go ugryźć. Ale jeśli on nie będzie mi wchodził w drogę, to ja też będę trzymać się z daleka. Dlatego o te inne omegi niech powalczy policja i FBI. Nie będziemy się w to mieszać. Rozumiesz?

Cas popatrzył na alfę na pół z zachwytem, na pół z nabożnym respektem.

\- Lepiej kombinuj, jak mi zrekompensować Impalę! - Dean zmienił temat, skręcając na podjazd. - Z _tej_ sprawy się tak łatwo nie wywiniesz!

 

* * *

 

Crowley zaraz po wyjściu Winchestera spakował się, zabrał złoto i wyszedł pospiesznie kuchennymi drzwiami, kasując ostatnią wiadomość na szyfrowanym kanale.

_Czas zrobić sobie wakacje. Czas wyjechać na jakiś czas, rozprostować kości gdzieś w cieplejszym klimacie._

_Herman i reszta jakoś sobie poradzą._

A jeśli nawet zatoną - to nie pociągną go ze sobą, na dno. Czasem najcenniejsze co można dostać to ostrzeżenie, że nadchodzi sztorm.

 

 


	73. FUNDACJA

Cas nie mógł spać. Budził się z krzykiem. Długo w noc siedział, zwlekając z pójściem do łóżka. Chodził po domu, zapalając i gasząc światła, sprawdzając, czy nikt się nie chowa w ciemnościach, po kątach. Dopytywał Jody o akcję w willi i chociaż zapewniała go, że policjanci uratowali kilka omeg, kilkoro ludzi, w tym jedną ludzką dziewczynkę, to wieść o ucieczce Crowleya bardzo go przygnębiła.

Jego stan zamiast się polepszać, pogarszał się z każdym dniem. Dean zaczął się bardzo o niego martwić. O Ciasteczko. Ellen podsuwała mu smakołyki, ale Cas nie miał apetytu. Potrafił nie jeść nic od rana do kolacji, kiedy to Dean zaczynał na niego krzyczeć i grozić klapsami, wtedy zjadał nieco, żeby dali mu spokój i znów zaczynał ten swój obchód. Z czasem zaczął się chować po kątach, najczęściej na strychu, w plamie jasnego światła, wpadającego przez świetlik. Owinięty w którąś z kraciastych koszul Deana, wyciągniętą z kosza na brudy.

Pachnącą alfą.

Dean rozumiał, że omega nie mógł się uwolnić od wspomnień z piwnicy oraz poczucia winy z powodu Tony'ego. Bo Cas przeżył, a Tony umarł. Cas miał [syndrom ocalonego](http://niebieskalinia.info/pliki/dokumenty/Doniesienia%20ze%20%C5%9Bwiata/Psychologiczne%20konsekwencje%20skrajnie%20traumatycznych%20prze%C5%BCy%C4%87%20w%20%C5%9Bwietle%20bada%C5%84.pdf). Amy naradziła się z Jessi i zasugerowała, że może powinni pomyśleć o łagodnych antydepresantach. Lepiej byłoby tego uniknąć, ze względu na Ciasteczko, ale jeśli Cas ma żyć w permanentnym stresie i depresji to też nie wyjdzie szczeniaczkowi na zdrowie.

Wszyscy się coraz bardziej martwili, obserwując niespokojnego i jednocześnie wyczerpanego ponad miarę omegę przemierzającego kolejny raz skomplikowaną trasę między sypialnią a kuchnią, poprzez wszystkie pokoje, schowki, korytarze i łazienki, a potem po raz dziesiąty i dwudziesty krążącego wokół domu, jakby czegoś wypatrywał, jakby się czegoś bał, bezustannie.

Amy przywiozła tabletki i postawiła na stole. Pół watahy, wszyscy starsi i ludzka rodzina omegi stali w kuchni i patrzyli na fiolkę. Bardzo chcieli pomóc omedze i jednocześnie zdawali sobie sprawę z wpływu środków psychotropowych na dziecko. Jedno gorsze od drugiego: albo Cas w depresji, albo szczeniaczek narażony na skutki uboczne.

\- Nie. - Dean zgarnął lek do kieszeni. - Poradzimy sobie bez tego.

Kazał wszystkim wyjść. Zawołał omegę i...

\- Umyj podłogę. - Polecił oschle. - Jest brudna. Zobacz, ile oni wszyscy nanieśli syfu.

Cas bez słowa poszedł przygotować wiadro z wodą i mopa, ale kiedy Ellen go zobaczyła, szukającego ścierek i płynu, wpadła zła jak osa i zaczęła krzyczeć na nich obu.

\- Ellen, wyjdź! - Dean nie pozwolił jej skończyć zdania. - Cas musi umyć podłogę.

Ellen znów zaczęła krzyczeć, więc Dean stanowczo wyprowadził ją do holu i zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem. Odwrócił się do omegi.

\- Myj.

Cas zaczął zamiatać. Zgarnął paprochy i piasek, naniesiony faktycznie obficie przez prawie czternaście osób, które teraz tłoczyły się na werandzie, rozdarte między pokładaniem zaufania w alfie a chęcią oszczędzenia wszelkiego wysiłku omedze.

\- Dokładniej! - Dean wskazał grudki ziemi i dwa źdźbła trawy pod stołem. - Podnieś krzesła, połóż na blacie i zamieć dokładnie. Nie odwalaj fuszerki.

Cas posłusznie wykonał polecenie, ale Dean co i rusz wskazywał na jakieś pominięte miejsca, niedokładnie sprzątnięte. Dopiero dwadzieścia minut później uznał, że można zacząć myć na mokro. Zeszło się, bo Dean kazał dwukrotnie zmieniać wodę, myć uważnie, bez pośpiechu. Kiedy Cas wydawał się już całkiem zadowolony z wyniku, Dean kazał mu odstawić mop, zmienić wodę trzeci raz i... zacząć szorować na kolanach.

Gąbką. Do naczyń.

Trzy godziny później omega stękał z powodu bolącego grzbietu i zdrętwiałych nóg, ale podłoga lśniła. Była czyściutka, jak nigdy. Po wyszorowaniu i wytarciu Dean zażądał pokrycia jej specjalną pastą nabłyszczającą i wypolerowania ściereczkami, których używał do polerowania Impali.

\- Ładnie? - spytał i Cas z dumą popatrzył na wynik swojej pracy. - Zmęczyłeś się?

\- Tak. - Przyznał. - Ale było warto. - Uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni. Nadal klęczał, przy progu i podziwiał, jak płytki lśnią i odbijają światło słoneczne z wielkich okien. Spojrzał w górę, na Deana, stojącego obok. Na moment przytulił się do jego uda. Jak dawniej. Jak kiedyś. Dean pogłaskał go po włosach, powiedział, żeby Cas zaczekał chwilę, bo zaraz wróci.

Wrócił, powiedział, że Cas musi się napić, uzupełnić płyny. Przeszedł przez całą kuchnię, do lodówki, żeby wyjąć butelkę soku. Przeszedł wzdłuż szafek, żeby znaleźć szklankę. Nalał i zaniósł omedze.

Omega patrzył i prawie się popłakał. Miał łzy w oczach.

Każdy krok Deana znaczył na podłodze ślad z błota i trawy. Błota, chociaż od kilku dni nie padało i ziemia była sucha jak pieprz! Cas sapnął z niedowierzaniem. Dean musiał zrobić to specjalnie! Wypaćkać się błotem przy zewnętrznym kranie!, tylko po to, żeby przemaszerować w tych swoich strasznych buciorach w te i we wte po świeżo wyszorowanej...

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś?! Zobacz, jak to wygląda! - Cas rzucił ścierkę ze złością i odepchnął dłoń ze szklanką. Szkło rozpękło się na płytkach, sok się rozlał.

\- Posprzątaj! - Dean zatrzymał omegę, kiedy chciał uciec z kuchni. Zamknął drzwi na klucz. - Nie wyjdziesz, póki znów nie będzie porządku.

Cas siedział zbuntowany przez całe pięć minut, zanim zrozumiał, że Dean nie żartował. Pozbierał odłamki, wypłukał ścierki i zaczął całą pracę od nowa.

Dean zrobił bałagan jeszcze dwa razy. Celowo. Zaraz po tym, jak Cas kończył szorować i obaj przez moment patrzyli na efekty pracy omegi Dean brudził i kazał znów sprzątać. Cas nie mógł już ruszać zesztywniałymi ramionami. Klęczał na środku i niemrawo zataczał dłonią niewielkie koła.

\- Po co to wszystko? Jak zaraz znów zepsujesz? - Zaczął chlipać, nie przerywając pracy. - Staram się, a ty jesteś złośliwy! Czemu? Co znów zrobiłem? To już wolę za karę klapsy! Możesz mi dać pasem, jak chcesz, tylko powiedz, za co! - Rozbeczał się. Dean zignorował pukanie do drzwi i niespokojne głosy kobiet, chcących się dostać do środka. Usiadł za plecami Casa i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Zostaw. - Wyjął mocno już zużytą ścierkę z jego palców. - Popatrz. No, popatrz. Co widzisz?

\- Podłogę. - Omega poczuł, jak alfa opiera policzek na jego głowie, wdycha zapach z włosów. Odwrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na niego z bliska. - A co?

\- Byłem wrednym chujkiem i ją zapaćkałem, tak? - spytał łagodnie Dean. Cas przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, czy się zgodzić czy zaprzeczyć. - I za każdym razem ją myłeś, tak?

\- No... tak.

\- I za każdym razem była czysta, tak jak wcześniej. Tak?

\- Uhm... no... - Cas był zbyt zmęczony, żeby domyślić się, o co alfie chodzi.

\- A potem znów była brudna, ale ją szorowałeś, do czysta i polerowałeś i znów lśniła, tak? - Drążył Dean. - To, co działo się w piwnicy Crowleya to brud. Na twojej podłodze. - Popukał palcem skroń i pierś omegi. - Tu i tu. Możesz to tak zostawić i żyć do końca życia z tym brudem, albo możesz to zmyć. Pod spodem nadal jest piękna... uhm... _podłoga_. Rozumiesz? Popatrz, trochę wysiłku i jest znów czysta. Lśni. Można z niej jeść, jak z talerza. Crowley albo ja, albo inny złośliwy, zły palant może ją zabrudzić. Na to nic nie poradzisz. Ale możesz wybrać, co z tym zrobisz. Czy dasz się pokonać. Czy posprzątasz.

Cas gapił się na płytki. Dean przycisnął go mocniej do siebie, w czerwonawym świetle gasnącego dnia.

\- To się wydarzyło - powiedział w końcu omega. - Jak mogę to z siebie zmyć? Jak mogę zmyć pamięć o Tonym? Nie mogę go zapomnieć... Tylko ja go pamiętam. Tylko ja. Nie mogę zapomnieć. Jak to zmyję, to Tony zniknie, bo jest częścią... Częścią...

\- Nie zapominaj Tony'ego. Ale nie musisz dźwigać tego, co go spotkało. Nie twoja wina. Nic nie mogłeś poradzić. - Dean zaczął go lekko kołysać, tłumacząc cicho. - Crowley go skrzywdził, ale ty w ostatniej chwili starałeś się posprzątać tyle, ile mogłeś. Ile zdołałeś. Byłeś z Tonym, pożegnałeś go. Zaopiekowałeś się nim, prawda? Posprzątałeś tyle, ile mogłeś, i... wtedy... uwierz mi, _wtedy_ podłoga lśniła jak kryształ. Rozumiesz? Crowley zniszczył, ale ty się postarałeś i Tony dzięki tobie odszedł... lepiej. Z godnością. Czuł, że jest przy nim ktoś życzliwy. Byłem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Wiesz? Zrobiłeś coś bardzo dobrego pomimo tak wielkiego zła, które spotkało tego chłopaka. A teraz zrób to samo dla siebie. Rozumiesz? Zrób to dla siebie, dla mnie. Dla Misia. Dla Ciasteczka. Rozumiesz? Żeby podłoga znów lśniła.

\- A wtedy przyjdzie ktoś i znów nabrudzi! - Poskarżył się, wcale nie żartobliwie. - To po co to wszystko? Po co się starać?, jak ciągle trzeba od nowa myć i myć? Nie mam już siły. Jestem zmęczony...

\- Możliwe, że tym tępym chujkiem, co znów nabrudzi, będę ja. - Przyznał Dean. - Chociaż postaram się, żeby nikt inny. Okay? Postaram się przypilnować twojej podłogi. Żeby nikt już jej nie zasyfił. Nie tak jak Crowley. A jeśli to będę ja, to zdziel mnie ścierką. Okay? - Ugryzł go w kark. - I umyj. Żeby znów lśniła. Okay? Bo ta podłoga jest taka śliczna i nie chcę, żebyś się martwił, że to się nie da zmyć. Wszystko da się zmyć. Wszystko, cały brud, choćby nie wiem jaki. Rozumiesz?

Cas się zastanowił.

\- Bardzo głupie są twoje metafory, wiesz?

\- Ale zrozumiałeś? - Dean uśmiechnął się i dał mu całusa w różowy policzek.

\- Mniej więcej. - Cas wzruszył ramionami. - Strasznie mnie bolą mięśnie... Będę mieć jutro zakwasy od twojej psychoterapii.

\- Zaniosę cię do wanny, zrobimy sobie kąpiel w pianie a potem zaniosę cię do łóżka, co ty na to? - Zaoferował Dean. - Nawet paluszkiem już nie będziesz musiał ruszać. Hm? Dobry plan? I zrobię ci masaż. I inne rzeczy, ale same przyjemne, zobaczysz.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to się naprawdę da zmyć... Żeby znów lśniło... - Cas wtulił się w alfę. - Ale mogę spróbować. Dla ciebie. I dla Misia. I Ciasteczka.

\- No, to wskakuj na ręce! - Dean wstał i poderwał go z ziemi. - Idziemy się kąpać!

 

* * *

 

Cas nadal budził się zlany potem, krzycząc.

Ale nie próbował unikać snu z obawy przed koszmarami. Przytulał się do Deana i wsłuchiwał w uspokajające bicie jego serca i równy oddech.

Nadal pamiętał o Tonym (i nie zamierzał nigdy zapomnieć).

Ale przestał rozpamiętywać jego przerażające opowieści i przywoływać straszny widok jego twarzy, gdy umierał.

Czasem, gdy niepokój i przygnębienie stawały się zbyt dojmujące, szedł myć podłogę.

Umiarkowany wysiłek i lśniące płytki poprawiały mu nastrój.

Przestawał czuć się brudny.

I bezradny.

Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Ciasteczko rosło. Miś rósł. Rósł omega. Zaokrąglał się powolutku i Dean wprost nie mógł oderwać od niego ani oczu, ani rąk.

Kończył się sierpień, pogoda była wspaniała i prawie codziennie chodzili na spacery. Długie, spokojne. Po lesie, porastającym okolicę i ciągnącym się aż po przełęcz. Dean czasem zabierał dżipa i jechali sobie gdzieś w głąb ich terenów, gdzie nie było żywego ducha, poza ptactwem i leśną zwierzyną i gdzie mogli być naprawdę sami. Żeby Cas znów dał się _porwać_. Żeby znów lśnił i promieniał, jak kiedyś.

W jakimś zacisznym kąciku, osłoniętym zewsząd gałęziami i wysoką trawą, rozkładali gruby, wełniany koc i obściskiwali się namiętnie, całując i pieszcząc, aż do utraty tchu. I wszystko wracało do normy, i wszystko było dobrze.

Prawie.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie chcę być tylko do seksu i do szczeniaczków! - wybuchnął.

\- Nie jesteś. - Uspokoił go Dean, pchnął na koc i ugryzł w ucho. - Jeszcze bujasz się w hamaku, przynosisz mi piwo i urządzasz awantury, żebym się nie nudził!

\- Jesteś głupi!

\- Bo słucham tych bzdur!, zamiast zajmować się czymś innym i pospieszmy się, bo zaraz trzeba wracać...

\- Chcę coś... robić!...

\- ...no, ja tu właśnie próbuję... - zamruczał, z nosem w zagłębieniu szyi omegi i rękami znacznie poniżej pępka. - Nie marudź, rozluźnij się...

Niebo ledwo przezierało przez zielone gałęzie. Ptaki ćwierkały. Koc pachniał żywiczną i dymną wonią Deana i mchem.

\- ...chcę być... potrzebny. - Cas nie potrafił określić o co mu chodzi, ale próbował. - Żebyś mnie _szanował_.

\- Ghrrr... Specjalnie mnie drażnisz, tak? - Dean popatrzył surowo. - Żeby była kłótnia, ty się rozbeczysz i znowu będzie moja wina?

\- Nie rozbeczę! Nie rozbeczę!

\- No jak nie, jak już beczysz! - Zauważył i Cas zamrugał, żeby przepędzić łzy, co tylko pogorszyło sytuację, bo pociekły po policzkach, znacząc je mokrymi strużkami. Pociągnął nosem.

\- Bo ty nie słuchasz!

\- No, i zaczyna się. Moja wina! Moja wina, tak?

\- Nie rozumiesz!

\- Ty najwyraźniej też nie! - Dean zerknął na zegarek. - Możemy o tym potem? A teraz...

\- Nie _potem_! Nie _potem_! Ciągle mi rozkazujesz, zabraniasz!... Rządzisz, jakbym był twoim szczeniaczkiem a nie... no, kim? No kim?! - Teraz Cas naprawdę ryczał i wykrzykiwał swoje żale, zanosząc się szlochem.

\- I źle na tym wychodzisz? - Dean się wkurzył i usiadł. - Na moim rządzeniu? Ile razy się zbuntowałeś i robiłeś po swojemu, tyle razy wpadałeś w kłopoty! I kto ratował ci skórę? Wtedy to jestem dobry, tak? Jak trwoga, to pomóż, ratuj! I obiecujesz, że się będziesz słuchać, będziesz grzeczny i cichutki jak myszka! A za chwilę znów wymyślasz, jak napytać sobie biedy! Tak! Twoim głównym zadaniem jest siedzieć na tyłku i zajmować się szczeniaczkami. Taka zła praca? - Dean był taki wściekły, że już nie krzyczał, tylko mówił tym swoim szorstkim, zimnym tonem i Cas nawet nie ośmielał się mu przerwać. - Wolałbyś szukać zarobku u drwali, albo wycierać się po parkingach, za obiad i kilka piw? Masz teraz jak pączek w maśle i jeszcze się nie podoba? Wolałbyś robić karierę u takiego Crowleya? Co? Długo byś wytrzymał na tych sesjach z sadystami, albo z dwudziestoma klientami dziennie? Jak Tony?

Cas otworzył szeroko oczy i nagle zerwał się i zaczął biec w las.

\- Gdzie ty...? Cholero jedna, wracaj! - Dean chciał go złapać, ale najpierw musiał podciągnąć spodnie i się zapiąć. - Oż, ty, WRACAJ! Natychmiast!

\- Zarabiałem sam! Sam, piekłem ciastka i zarabiałem! Nie musiałem się wycierać! Nie musiałem! Z kierowcami ani z nikim! - wrzeszczał, nie oglądając się, biegnąc na przełaj, co sił w nogach, przemykając się pod niskimi gałęziami i przeskakując rowy i wertepy. - Meg mnie zatrudniła! I Charlie! Miałem pracę!... - Coraz ciężej łapał oddech i dystans między nim a alfą się gwałtownie zmniejszał. - Miałem... pracę... - Zatrzymał się, dysząc. - Dobrą pracę! Bardzo dobrą... pra... cę... lu... biłem ją... byłem... w niej... do... bry!...

\- Ręce na kolana - warknął Dean, podchodząc. Ostrym gestem przygiął mu kark. - Bo dostaniesz kolki. Nie kucaj!... Głowa w dół. Oddychaj głęboko. Powoli. Głęboko... Yhm, dokładnie tak. Nie siadaj. Zrób kilka skłonów. No, już! - Popędził go warknięciem i Cas zaczął posłusznie podnosić i opuszczać ramiona i tułów. - Starczy. W porządku jest? Nie boli nic? Brzuch?

\- Nie.

\- Ale nadal masz focha?

\- Nie.

Dean nie uwierzył. Foch aż bił od Casa, jak syrena alarmowa.

\- Z tymi drwalami przesadziłem... I z Crowleyem. Przesadziłem. Nie powinienem tak mówić... Nie jesteś taki, ale większość omeg to tanie kurew...

\- Mam tego dość! - Cas podniósł palec.

\- Czego?

\- Tej pogardy! Do omeg! Nie mów tak o nich! O _nas_! Ja też jestem omegą!

\- No, właśnie powiedziałem, że nie jesteś taki...

\- A jaki? No, jaki? Wiesz co? Nic nie wiesz! Nie masz POJĘCIA! Widziałem i słyszałem straszne rzeczy! U Crowleya! STRASZNE! Nawet nie wiesz, jak! Nie wiesz! Co oni im robili! To nie była ich wina! Nie prosiły się o to! Nikt się o to nie prosi! Jaka wina Tony'ego, że go zamęczyli? Jaka wina tej dziewczynki, że ją porwali? Jaka moja wina, że jestem omegą? - Podparł się pod boki. - A ty co? Lepszy? Od Crowleya, taki lepszy? Jaka moja wina, że na początku brałeś mnie siłą! Biłeś! Nie patrzyłeś, czy mnie boli, czy chcę, nie pytałeś! Bo nie mogłem się obronić! Nie mogłem nic zrobić, sprzeciwić się! Pamiętasz? _Musiałem cię oznaczyć, musiałem, żeby wiedzieli, że jesteś mój_ \- naśladował głos Deana i byłoby to nawet zabawne, gdyby nie przywoływało tak dramatycznych wspomnień. - Znalazłem pracę u Charliego, a ty się zjawiłeś z tymi swoimi pieniędzmi i umową, _pan inwestor_ i mnie zabrałeś! I już nie mam pracy!

\- Ej, o czym ty teraz... - Dean próbował mu przerwać. - To było dla ciebie! Cukiernia była dla cie...

\- Powiedziałeś, że mogę wrócić, jak Miś podrośnie, podrósł i co? Jest Ciasteczko i mówisz: po moim trupie! Siedź w domu! Przy szczeniaczkach! Znowu jestem na czyjejś łasce. Najpierw Uriela, a teraz twojej! Wszyscy mi tylko rozkazują, mówią co mam robić! Bo jestem na łasce!

\- Nie jesteś na łasce! Dbam o ciebie! To nie jest łaska!, to opieka!, kretynie! - Sięgnął, żeby go objąć, ale Cas go odepchnął.

\- I nic nie mam swojego! - darł się, aż echo niosło po lesie. - Wszystko twoje: Miś twój, Ciasteczko twoje, chociaż to ja je noszę! Dom, wszystko! Wózek, śpioszki, zabawki, przewijak, wszystko! Samochód, weranda, hamak, wszystko! Płacisz i wymagasz! I rozkazujesz! O _niczym_ nie decyduję! Ty wszystko mówisz, jak ma być! I ja cię _słucham_! Jestem _posłuszny_...

\- Akurat... - parsknął Dean, ale Cas tylko się jeszcze bardziej rozwrzeszczał. Histerycznie.

\- Może nie? Może nie?! Nikomu nic złego nie zrobiłem! To czemu to wszystko? - Wymachiwał rękami. - Nikomu! Ani Zachariaszowi, ani Phehlijahowi, ani Lisie! Ani tobie! Żadnemu z wilków, którzy mnie chcieli skrzywdzić nic wcześniej nie zrobiłem! Nie zaczepiałem was! Lisy nawet nie znałem! Sue też! Zawsze wszystkim schodziłem z drogi! Zawsze! Ale wam było mało! Nie mogliście przepuścić omedze, nie mogliście dać mi żyć spokojnie! Bo jestem omegą! I inne omegi też to spotyka. Tylko dlatego, że nie mogą się obronić! Uriel pozwalał mnie bić i kazał nie dawać mi jedzenia za karę! Głodził mnie! Wiesz, jak boli brzuch jak się nic nie je kilka dni? Wiesz jak? Potem się jest bardzo grzecznym, żeby tylko dostać jeść! Ale co to kogo obchodzi, co czuje omega! To tylko omega, można bić, można głodzić! Ślepy omega, nic! Śmieć!

\- Nie jesteś nic... Dla mnie nie jesteś... - Dean próbował się przebić z uspokajającym oświadczeniem, ale Cas był w amoku i nic już do niego nie docierało.

\- Wepchnął mnie tobie prosto w łapy, żebyś mnie porwał, bo złoto! Byłem dla niego niczym! Ty mnie biłeś i wziąłeś na smycz! Mówiłeś, że to dlatego, żebym się nie zgubił. A spytałeś mnie, czy ja w ogóle chcę z tobą iść? Spytałeś?! To nie była opieka tylko władza! Niewolnictwo! Nie pytałeś mnie, czy chcę iść z tobą! Po prostu mnie wziąłeś i koniec! Na smycz i bez gadania! Nie pytałeś, czy chcę mieć szczeniaczki! Nie pytałeś, czy chcę Ciasteczko! _Wiedziałeś_ , że chcę wrócić do cukierni i pracować i zrobiłeś Ciasteczko, żebym nie mógł! Żebym siedział w domu, żebyś mógł mnie kontrolować i pilnować! I rozkazywać! I czym to się różni od noszenia smyczy? Tak czy siak jestem uwiązany i robię co mi każesz! Jestem niczym! Dla ciebie, n i c z y m! I mówisz, że się _troszczysz_! To ty chciałeś mieć szczeniaczki! Ty!

\- Ty nie? - spytał Dean słabo, zupełnie ogłuszony goryczą słów omegi i tym, że został wrzucony do tego samego worka co Uriel, Zachariasz, Phehlijah i Lisa. O Crowleyu nie wspominając.

\- Nikt mnie nie pytał. Nikt się ze mną nie liczył. - Cas ścichł. Spojrzał na siebie, dotknął brzucha. - Jakbym był rzeczą, która należy do wszystkich, tylko nie do siebie. Rzeczą, którą można wziąć, wykorzystać, użyć! Oddać komuś, jak Uriel oddał mnie za złoto! Porwać! Jak Bella mnie porwała! I Sue! Sprzedać komuś! Drwalom, Crowleyowi... Porzucić, bo niepotrzebny... Tak? Bo omega. Na łasce.

Dean milczał.

\- Taki jest los omeg. Przychodzi jakiś alfa i robi z tobą co chce, bo może. Jakiś silny beta, który się nie odważy zaatakować alfy, ale przecież omega się nie obroni... A ty mówisz, że omegi to tanie kurewki, które się wycierają po parkingach za obiad i piwo. Myślisz, że jesteś od nich lepszy. Że jesteś lepszy ode mnie. Bo się _opiekujesz_... Bo bronisz mnie przed wilkami, które mnie zaatakowały z _twojego_ powodu, z którymi _ty_ zadarłeś, nie ja. Wiesz, jak nas nazywali u Crowleya? Materace! Nie chcę być materacem! Nie jestem materacem. Nie jestem tylko do seksu i do szczeniaczków. - Cas odwrócił się i zaczął przedzierać z powrotem przez las, w stronę łąki i ścieżki, którą tu przyszli. - Nie chcę być...

Wreszcie umilkł i w zupełnej ciszy wrócili do porzuconych rzeczy. Cas spokojnie je pozbierał, ubrał się, złożył koc, wsadził do plecaka i nie oglądając się na alfę zaczął schodzić w dolinę. Do domu. Chciał zobaczyć Misia. Chciał uściskać Ellen. Chciał zadzwonić do Jody i powiedzieć jej, że ją kocha i żeby przyjechała z wizytą, bo się stęsknił. Chciał znów być wśród tego, co dobre, bo przecież życie nie składa się z samych złych rzeczy. Nawet życie omegi.

Chciał znów umyć podłogę.

Wykrzyczał, że szczeniaczki są jego nową smyczą, ale przecież naprawdę kochał Misia. Bardzo mocno. Kochał też Ciasteczko. Chciałby tylko, żeby Dean zrozumiał, że bycie omegą jest takie trudne. Bardzo trudne.

Doceniał spokój i hamak i wszystko, co dostawał. Całą opiekę. Lepiej niż kiedyś rozumiał, że Dean naprawdę się troszczy i może liczyć na Deana, kiedy dzieją się złe rzeczy.

Doceniał, że nie muszą się o nic martwić, bo dolina jest wspaniałym miejscem do życia i do wychowywania szczeniaczków. Ale dobrze wiedział, że jest omegą, zawsze będzie. A jeśli Dean któregoś dnia przestanie się troszczyć? Znudzi się, albo spotka kogoś innego? Jakąś lepszą Lisę? Lepszego... ~~Casa~~ chłopca?

Wtedy co zrobi z nim? Wygoni? Z niczym? Albo wygoni go ze szczeniaczkami?

Cas wiedział, że jeśli alfa ma szczeniaczki z omegą, to te szczeniaczki są bękartami. Na łasce alfy.

On też był bękartem.

Jego ojciec był bratem Uriela, ale matka omegą. Po niej _to_ odziedziczył. Złe geny. Zepsute.

Nigdy jej nie poznał. Taty zresztą też nie. Coś się z nim stało, gdy Cas był jeszcze zbyt mały, żeby go zapamiętać. Zachorował, albo miał jakiś wypadek. Nikt nigdy o tym nie mówił. Uriel został alfą i chociaż nie wyrzucił bratanka z watahy (może dzięki wstawiennictwu babci Anny?), pozwolił mu się wychowywać z innymi szczeniętami, to Cas już zawsze był tym gorszym. A kiedy stracił wzrok to już w ogóle stał się wyrzutkiem. Najsłabszy. Ostatni w rodzinie.

A jeśli wyląduje na ulicy, ze szczeniaczkami? Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Czy podzieli los Tony'ego? Czy grozi mu los Tony'ego? Albo któremuś ze szczeniaczków?

Nie!, nie, na pewno nie. - Odegnał złe myśli. - Jody pomoże. I Amy. I oczywiście Frank. Nie zostanie sam, bez pomocy. Całe szczęście. Ma wciąż vloga, trochę własnych pieniędzy i umie pracować. Nauczył się, umie dużo rzeczy. Utrzyma siebie i szczeniaczki, nawet jeśli Dean się odwróci.

 _Mam ogromne szczęście. Mam szczęście_ \- myślał, idąc. - _Ale inne omegi nie mają. Inne nie miały tyle szczęścia. Co z nimi? A co, jeśli następny szczeniaczek będzie omegą? Jeśli Dean znalazł sobie Lisę, alfę, żeby mieć legalne szczeniaczki, to nie ucieszy się z omegi. Co wtedy? Zatrzymał Misia i kocha, bo to mały alfa. Ellen od razu powiedziała, że mały jest alfą, od razu było wiadomo. Miś to jego oczko w głowie, bo od razu wiedział, że mały jest alfą. A gdyby był omegą? A jeśli Ciasteczko będzie omegą? Może zacznie traktować takiego szczeniaczka tak, jak Uriel traktował mnie? Każe być wdzięczny, bo się opiekuje. A omegi to przecież tanie kurewki. Tak Dean uważa o omegach. Materace. Tak Crowley uważał.  
_

_Ja jestem omegą._ \- Cas westchnął ciężko. - _Czy dla Deana jestem tanią kurewką, która powinna być wdzięczna, bo żyje dzięki niemu jak pączek w maśle? Czy jestem materacem?  
_

Bardzo by chciał być czymś więcej. **Kimś**. Bardzo by chciał, żeby Dean go szanował, ale jak to zrobić, jeśli się jest tylko do seksu i przynoszenia piwa?

 

* * *

 

Tamtego dnia Dean już nie podchodził. Nie rozmawiali więcej. Cas zajmował się Misiem i gadał z Ellen w kuchni. Upiekli razem bułeczki faszerowane mięsem i kapustą, i sernik. Grali w karty z Bobbym i Rufusem. Tylko raz, już późnym wieczorem, gdy zwlekał z pójściem na górę, układając w szafkach i sprzątając co nieco, Ellen zapytała, czy coś się stało, na spacerze?

\- Czemu?

\- Wróciłeś strasznie markotny.

Wydawało mu się, że był wesoły. Cały wieczór śmiał się, jakby nic się nie stało. Najwyraźniej Ellen nie dała się nabrać.

\- Źle się czuję. - Dotknął jej ręki. - Jestem zmęczony.

\- Coś cię boli? Coś z Ciasteczkiem? - Przestraszyła się.

\- Nie, nie... Tylko zmęczony.

\- Idź się połóż. Zostaw, ja to wezmę. - Odsunęła go od szafek i zamknęła zmywarkę.

\- Już idę. - Rozejrzał się. Zaczął składać ściereczki i fartuch.

\- Stało się coś? Dean coś... zrobił? - Nie wiedziała, jak delikatnie zapytać. - Pokłóciliście się?

\- Trochę. - Nie umiał skłamać. - Troszeczkę...

\- Mam z nim pomówić? - Zaoferowała, w dobrej wierze. Niestety, utwierdziła Casa, że nikt go nie traktuje jak odpowiedzialną osobę. Nie na tyle, by wierzyć, że potrafi sam się o siebie troszczyć. Sam rozwiązywać swoje problemy. Chciała pomóc i jej pomoc miała polegać na tym, że pomówi z Deanem, w jego imieniu, jakby Cas nie był zdolny do samodzielnego przedstawienia swoich racji alfie. Ellen, taka dobra i kochana, też widziała w nim omegę. Tylko. Albo wiedziała, że alfa nie potraktuje go poważnie. Nie tak poważnie jak ją.

Cas powlókł się na górę, przygnębiony.

Jednak noc przespał zaskakująco spokojnie. Jeśli śniły mu się jakieś koszmary, to się przez nie nie budził i nie pamiętał. Rankiem jak zwykle było dużo roboty z obsługą Ciasteczka (siku, wymioty, znów siku i znów trochę wymiotów, a to jeszcze przed śniadaniem) i Misia (brudna pielucha, mycie, przebranie, butelka, znów brudna pielucha). Potem śniadanie i zwykła domowa krzątanina i Cas nawet nie zauważył, że nie zamienił z Deanem ani słowa od całej tej ~~kłótni~~ przemowy w lesie. Co miałby powiedzieć? To już lepiej nic nie mówić, nie paplać po próżnicy. Zresztą, nie miał okazji, bo alfa jeszcze przed śniadaniem zamknął się w gabinecie, zażądał tylko kawy, którą zaniosła mu Ellen. Dopiero koło lunchu Dean poprosił omegę do gabinetu.

\- Który? - spytał szorstko, pokazując zdjęcia dwóch domów. Cas popatrzył na nie, a potem na alfę i wzruszył ramionami. _Jeden paskudniejszy od drugiego. I oba do remontu._

\- Zapytaj Sammy'ego. Nie znam się na nieruchomościach... - Wykręcił się od decyzji.

\- Który się _tobie_ podoba bardziej? To ma być dom dla omeg. Jesteś omegą, wybierz. - Dean zaplótł ramiona na torsie, patrząc na niego z góry. Cas nie rozumiał.

\- Jak to... dla omeg? - Spojrzał na zdjęcia z większym zainteresowaniem.

\- Rozmawiałem z Samem i Kevinem. Założymy fundację. Kupimy dom z kawałkiem ziemi. Ten jest milę od Pinewood. - Stuknął palcem w jedną z fotek. - Na uboczu, spokojna okolica, ale blisko do miasteczka i do szeryfa... To plus, jak sądzę. A ten w lesie, na ziemi Franka, tej co kupił od Shurleya. Kawałkiem z nami sąsiaduje, ale to kompletna dzicz. Ruina, praktycznie trzeba go odbudować od fundamentów. Za to dużo miejsca. Jest znacznie większy niż ten pierwszy. To który?

\- Fundacja? - powtórzył Cas, przenosząc spojrzenie z jednej fotografii na drugą. - Dla omeg?

_Jakie śliczne te domki! I co z tego, że do remontu? Śliczne! Kurka, ciężki wybór!_

Spojrzał na Deana.

\- To nie znaczy, że będą należeć do watahy! - Zastrzegł alfa. - I wataha nie będzie się nimi opiekować. Chyba, że ktoś będzie sam chciał. Kupimy dom, odremontujemy i damy trochę pieniędzy na start, na utrzymanie. Zorganizujemy miejsce, ale nie poprowadzimy ich za rączkę. Jeśli ktoś w ogóle przyjdzie... - Podkreślił. - Bo może nikt nie przyjdzie. Pies z kulawą nogą.

\- Schronisko dla omeg? - Cas zamrugał. - Schronisko?

\- Schronisko. Żeby mogły się pozbierać, odpocząć. Od głupich alf - powiedział z pełną powagą. - I złych wilków. Zatrzymać się tu, jeśli nie mają gdzie. To który?

\- Ja... Ja mam wybrać?

\- Zacznij od siedziby. Potem będzie jeszcze mnóstwo do omówienia, ale najpierw siedziba. Będzie dom, będziemy myśleć o reszcie.

\- Ale... jak? Jak? - Jeszcze nie pojmował.

\- Najlepiej wiesz, co potrzeba, więc cię pytam.  Dam pieniądze i pomogę zorganizować, ale musisz się włączyć. Chyba, że nie chcesz?

\- Włączyć? - powtórzył, trochę bezmyślnie.

\- Kierować wszystkim. Wczoraj chciałeś... - Dean się ledwo powstrzymał, żeby nie wypomnieć: _wrzeszczałeś na mnie._ Po co jednak zadrażniać? Cas się nie odzywał cały wieczór i ranek. Jeszcze się może bardziej obrazi i wtedy co? Alfa czuł, że stąpa teraz po kruchym lodzie i cierpliwie ponowił pytanie, podnosząc po jednym zdjęciu. - Coś robić. To masz. Rób. No, wybierzesz? Hm?

Cas skoczył mu na szyję i z całej siły uściskał.

\- Schronisko! Naprawdę? Naprawdę? - Upewniał się jeszcze, majtając nogami w powietrzu. Dean potwierdził mruknięciem i postawił go na podłodze.

\- Nie będą...

\- ...w watasze. Wiem! - wykrzyknął. - Założymy własną watahę! Bez żadnych alf, same omegi! Ten! Ten! Jest większy i więcej się zmieści! Będziemy potrzebować dużo miejsca! Przecież nie powiemy nikomu, że nie może zostać, bo nie ma miejsca! I Frank będzie blisko! - Podskoczył kilka razy z emocji i pobiegł do Ellen, podzielić się nowiną. - Zobacz, co Dean wymyślił! Schronisko! Dom dla omeg! Dean to wymyślił! - Pokazał Ellen zdjęcie i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek skomentować, zawrócił, wpadł na wychodzącego z gabinetu Deana, prawie się przewracając na wypastowanej podłodze i krzyknął - jedźmy tam! Dean, jedźmy teraz! Pokażesz mi! Dean, jedźmy teraz!

\- Dobra, zabierz picie i jakiś sweter. Potem skoczymy do tartaku. Uprzedź Ellen, że jedziemy. Albo sam jej powiem. Chcesz zabrać Misia? Na wycieczkę? Tylko to będzie długo, wrócimy pewnie wieczorem. O, to przyda się też parę kanapek, powiem Ellen, niech naszykuje.

\- No pewnie! - Cas promieniał. Pachniał oszałamiająco. Uszczęśliwiała go perspektywa miejsca dla omeg, zakątka, gdzie mogłyby poskładać się do kupy, w spokoju. Które nie miały tyle szczęścia co on, którymi nikt inny się nie chciał zaopiekować. Ochronić, przynajmniej na chwilę, żeby mogły _odpocząć_. Zastanowić się, co dalej.

_Jak Dean na to wpadł? Fundacja?_

Cas nie bardzo rozumiał, co to właściwie znaczy _fundacja_ i jak działa (raczej piąte przez dziesiąte), ale pojmował, że Dean znalazł sposób, żeby dać omegom miejsce, w którym uzyskają pomoc. Widocznie jednak wczorajsza ~~kłótnia~~ przemowa dała mu do myślenia! Schronisko! Sposób, żeby zatroszczyć się o inne omegi. Dean znalazł sposób! Dean _usłyszał_! Usłyszał, co Cas próbuje mu powiedzieć. Znalazł sposób, bo jest mądry! Tylko Dean mógł wpaść na coś takiego!

Cas prawie rozpłynął się z błogości.

\- Cały dzień, nie szkodzi! Oczywiście, że Miś jedzie z nami. Poczekaj, zaraz go spakuję!

Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyjmując synka z kojca.

\- Ten twój tatuś... - szepnął, idąc z nim na werandę. - Patrz, jak kica! Chyba się ucieszył, co? Wygląda jakby się ucieszył.

Miś podzielał to wrażenie. Zaśmiał się do taty i też zaczął kicać w powietrzu, podciągając i prostując nogi, jak dwie sprężynki. Amy mówiła, że Misiek jest bardzo duży jak na swój wiek i doskonale się rozwija, wyprzedzając nie-wilcze dzieci w rozwoju ruchowym (i nie tylko). Zostawiony na podłodze natychmiast zaczynał raczkować i pędził tak szybko, że nie można go było spuścić z oczu, żeby nie chował się za meble, albo nie dostawał na schody. Coraz sprytniej pokonywał różne przeszkody i nieustannie podejmował próby uciekania z łóżeczka. Samodzielnie siedział i podciągał się do stania, próbując robić pierwsze kroczki. Praktycznie cały czas _gadał_ , naśladując intonację i rytm mowy dorosłych. No i miał pierwsze dwa ząbki!

I nic się nie bał! Niczego i nikogo! Dean był z niego taki dumny, że omal nie pękł. Nosił jego zdjęcie w portfelu i w telefonie (w telefonie to nawet cały folder zdjęć i kilka filmików) i wszyscy się już w mieście i w tartaku zorientowali, że jeśli pan Winchester jest nie w humorze, to trzeba go zapytać o synka a natychmiast zmienia mu się nastrój - co wiązało się z wysłuchaniem co najmniej dziesięciominutowej emocjonującej relacji o najnowszych osiągnięciach malca i dobrze widziane było wtedy co rusz mówić: _och, naprawdę?_ , oraz: _ach, niemożliwe!_

\- Obsztorcował mnie wczoraj, wiesz? - Poskarżył się Misiowi tata. - Dał mi popalić. Myślałby kto, że to taki aniołeczek. Buzia w ciup i niebieskie oczka... Siedzi cichutko i udaje, że jest omegą. Hm? Nie daj się nabrać. Takie alfy jak nas, mnie i ciebie, to zjada na śniadanko. Wiesz, jak mi wygarnął? Od podszewki. Nie mówię, że mi się trochę nie należało... - Przyznał. - Chociaż z tą smyczą to wcale nie miał racji! Może odrobinkę, ale tylko troszeczkę. I na pewno nie jest tylko do... - Dean kaszlnął. Nie, nie może Misiowi powiedzieć, do czego NIE jest tatuś. Że nie tylko do _tego_. - Skąd mu to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Głuptas z niego. Chociaż tak w ogóle to jest mądry.

\- Guagua? - spytał Miś.

\- Tak, bardzo mądry. - Potwierdził tata. - Od razu wiedziałem, że jest wyjątkowy. Jak go tylko zobaczyłem. Mhm? Od razu wiedziałem, że on to _on_. Ten _właściwy_. Rozumiesz?

\- Ba-ba! Da!

\- Dlatego musiałem go _zabrać_. Do domu. Nie mogłem tak po prostu sobie iść, a jego zostawić. Jak mógłbym go zostawić?

\- A-gu! A-gu! Gugu! - Zaprotestował Miś.

\- Właśnie! Nie mogłem! Sam rozumiesz. Bez tego nie byłoby ciebie! I Ciasteczka. I kogo bym kochał nieprzytomnie? Co? Nie chcę, żeby się na mnie złościł, za te głupstwa, co wczoraj powiedziałem. O omegach. Pewnie było mu przykro, ale ja wcale tak nie myślę. Myślisz, że wie, że ja tak nie myślę?

\- A-gu? - Miś nie wiedział. Nie potrafił tacie pomóc. Tata westchnął.

\- Jeszcze sobie pójdzie, od nas... - Zaniepokoił się. - Do innego wilka. Na przykład do tego Charliego. Nie lubimy Charliego, co?

\- Nanana! - krzyknął Miś, machając rączkami, jakby mu urosły skrzydełka i próbował pofrunąć.

\- Właśnie! Niech spada! Głupi francuski wymoczek! Już ja wiem, czemu on tak bez przerwy wydzwania! Niby w sprawach cukierni. Taki pretekst to jest. Chce omawiać menu i nowe przepisy i przysyła w słoikach kandyzowane fiołki... - Tata zaczął się denerwować. - I trufle i tą włoską czekoladę, jak jej tam... Amedei Porcelana... - Wykrzywił się zabawnie i powiedział to piskliwym głosem z zagranicznym akcentem _: Amhhhhedei Pohhhcelana._ Podobno kosztuje sto dolarów za funt, ale wcale nie jest smaczniejsza od zwykłych batoników. A te płatki złota do deserów? Po co to komu? Żeby zrobić złotą kupkę?  


Miś zagulgotał radośnie, bo w kwestii kupek miał spore doświadczenie.

\- I komu chce zaimponować tą złotą folijką cieniutką jak włosek? Nam? Mamy parę ton złota zakopane w lesie. Całe mnóstwo, dobrze schowane. Pokażę ci jak podrośniesz. Ale mnie ten Charlie wkurza! Sam widzisz, że nie mogę puścić tatusia do pracy. Tatuś myśli, że ja złośliwie nie chcę, a to nieprawda! To przez tego Charliego. Będą siedzieć sami w kuchni i już ja dobrze wiem, co może z tego wyniknąć. Na miejscu Charliego też bym stawał na głowie, żeby go sobie ukraść.

\- Ta! - Zgodził się Miś. Całkiem zrozumiałe. On też nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez tatusia. Tatuś był niez-będ-ny!

\- Tak! Więc znajdziemy tatusiowi inną pracę. Wiesz? Taką, w której nie będzie mieć do czynienia z żadnymi obcymi alfami i podstępnymi podrywaczami. Co? I żeby nie jeździł nigdzie daleko, do Crabtown, czy gdzieś, na cały dzień! Dobrze wymyśliłem z tą fundacją? Tatuś będzie mieć zajęcie, a my się nie będziemy martwić, że nam go ktoś ukradnie. Tak? I żadnego zarabiania. Po co mu pieniążki? Ja mu dam pieniążki, kupię mu wszystko, co będzie chciał. Domek dla omeg i wszystko, co trzeba. Niech ma, byle nie wracał do pracy w cukierni i nie kombinował, jakby się wynieść do miasta, na swoje. Chcemy, żeby tatuś był w domu, z nami, prawda?

\- Da! Da! Da!

\- Właśnie. Widzisz, jak o wszystkim myślę? Widzisz?

Miś roześmiał się i opluł, kicając mocniej i kopiąc tatę stopami. Tata podrzucił go i złapał, wywołując rechot i głośne okrzyki.

\- Da! Da! - Zażądał Miś.

\- Jeszcze raz? Na pewno?

\- Da! Da!

\- No dobrze, to jeszcze raz! Uwaga, lecisz!

\- Gotów! - Cas wybiegł na werandę z torbą pełną rzeczy dla Misia: picia, mleka, pieluch, zapasowych śpioszków, kocyka, sweterka i innych drobiazgów. - Ellen dała nam kurczaka, kanapki, rosół w termosie... Banany... - Pognał do dżipa z zamontowanym na stałe fotelikiem niemowlęcym. Dean czasem przekładał go do Impali, gdy chcieli jechać do miasta i zadać nieco szyku, ale dżip był wygodniejszy i bezpieczniejszy na leśnych i górskich drogach.

\- Cieszy się. Patrz, jaki jest uradowany. Chyba już się tak nie będzie na mnie gniewać... - mruknął tata do Misia i ruszył za tatusiem. - Bo wczoraj to mi się oberwało za wszystko. Za Uriela, Lisę, Sue, Zachariasza, Crowleya i wszystkie alfy na świecie. Nie masz pojęcia...

\- Co mówisz? - Cas wyjął głowę spomiędzy siedzeń i triumfalnie pomachał zagubioną kilka dni temu przytulanką Misia, o brak której była cała afera z rykiem przed spaniem i przewracaniem pół domu do góry w gorączkowych poszukiwaniach. - Patrz, wpadł pod twój fotel, Pan Królik.

Miś prawie wyskoczył z ramion taty, sięgając po zabawkę.

\- Mówiłem, że masz bardzo kształtny tyłek, jak na prezesa fundacji.

\- Nie przy Misiu! - zbeształ go Cas, zabierając szczeniaczka i sadowiąc go w foteliku. - Będę prezesem?

\- Już jesteś, tylko musisz podpisać dokumenty, co to je teraz Sammy szykuje. Nie martw się, wszystko ci powiem, co i jak. Poradzisz sobie. Sammy będzie opiekował się kwestiami prawnymi, Kevin finansami. Będziemy cię wspierać. Ale szefem będziesz ty. Będziesz mieć ostatnie zdanie.

Cas nie uwierzył. Dean nigdy się nie zgodzi, żeby sam mógł decydować o ważnych sprawach. Ale i tak był szczęśliwy. Oszołomiony.

\- Schronisko... - powtórzył po raz setny. Spojrzał na Misia, pocałował go i odwrócił się do Deana. - Dom dla omeg... To genialny pomysł! Genialny! Jesteś genialny! Wiesz?

\- Tak? Jestem? - Dean mrugnął do Misia, domagając się więcej komplementów.

\- No, na co czekamy? Jedźmy już! Wsiadaj, wsiadaj... - Popędzał Cas, nie mogąc się już doczekać.

\- Dobra, już wsiadam. Panie prezesie... O co ten pośpiech, przecież dom nie zając, nie ucieknie. - Odpalił silnik i nagle poczuł ciepłe wargi na policzku. - Za co to?

\- Że tak nagadałem wczoraj... - Cas dotknął go nosem.

\- Nie miałeś tego na myśli? I przepraszasz? - Zgadywał Dean, ale omega pokręcił głową.

\- Miałem. I nie przepraszam. - Jego oczy były bardzo niebieskie i lśniące i... uśmiechnięte. - Ale kocham Misia. I Ciasteczko. I ciebie też. Trochę.

\- Mnie też? Trochę? - Dean podniósł brwi. Dostał drugiego całusa. - A ja ciebie - wyznał miękko. - Bardzo.

\- Dobra, nie bądź baba i jedźmy już! - Cas wrócił na miejsce, zapiął pas i zerknął do tyłu. - Prawda, Michaś? To nie jest jakaś łzawa komedia romantyczna! To film z przygodami!

\- Jesteś stuknięty! - Roześmiał się alfa, naciskając gaz.

\- Muszę być. - Przyznał Cas. _Inaczej bym zwariował_.

 

 


	74. MAŁA OMEGA

_Sześć lat później_

 

\- Misiek! - Tata przemaszerował przez podwórko, przeskoczył płotek i dość brutalnie odciągnął najstarszego syna od Mary, zwanej Ciasteczkiem, a przez tatę Księżniczką. - Co ty wyrabiasz?!

Sześcio(i pół)letni Michaś, zwany Misiem, wymachiwał jeszcze przez moment rękami, spocony i czerwony ze złości, podczas gdy tatuś zabrał zapłakane Ciasteczko do domu. Trzyletnie bliźniaki, Johnny i Jimmy, wraz z czteroletnim Jackiem i trzyletnim Markiem, synkami wujka Sama, ciekawie przyglądały się sytuacji z piaskownicy. Najmłodsza, Joy, spała w kołysce na werandzie i nawet się nie skrzywiła na te krzyki, bo była przyzwyczajona do nieustannych hałasów starszego rodzeństwa.

Ciocia Jo widząc, że tata już się zajął sytuacją cofnęła się do stolarni, gdzie rozmawiała z dziadkiem Bobbym. Podobnie wujek Ash i wujek Alfie, którzy siedzieli przed owczarnią, a zerwali się na płacz Mary, teraz z powrotem rozsiedli się na leżakach, wracając do rozmowy o dużej lidze i smokach, rozważając filozoficzny problem, czy smok z trzema głowami to jak wielbłąd z dwoma garbami, czy raczej trzy smoki z jednym ogonem i czy liczyć na sztuki takiego, czy na komplety?

\- Pytam! - spytał tata surowo. - Czemu bijesz siostrę?

\- Bo jest głupia! Pomazała mi mapę! - warknął mały wilczek, pokazując tacie płachtę pirackiej mapy ze skarbami, udekorowaną teraz różową kredką w różne esy-floresy.

\- Na pewno nie chciała ci zniszczyć, tylko... uhm... przyozdobić... - wytłumaczył tata. - Rozumiem, że się zdenerwowałeś, ale nie możesz bić rodzeństwa. Zwłaszcza Ciasteczka.

\- Czemu zwłaszcza? Czemu _zwłaszcza_?! Jest głupia! Wszędzie za mną łazi! Nie chcę się z nią ciągle bawić! - darł się Michaś. - Ona nic nie potrafi!

\- Tak? - Zdziwił się tata. - A czego na przykład?

\- Nie umie szybko biegać! Ani skakać, ani się skradać, nic nie umie! Nie można się z nią siłować na rękę! Od razu przegrywa! - Narzekał chłopczyk. - Niezdara z niej i gapa! Ciągle muszę na nią uważać, żeby z czegoś nie zleciała i nie nabiła sobie guza! Bo potem jest na mnie, że jej nie pilnowałem! - Dodał z pretensją.

Tata spojrzał na bliźniaki, kazał im się grzecznie bawić i nie rozrabiać, przekroczył płotek z placu zabaw z Miśkiem pod pachą i kazał mu usiąść na schodkach werandy. Sam usiadł obok.

 _Oho_ , pomyślał malec. _Będzie rozmowa wychowawcza_ (jak nazywał to tata). Prychnął i kopnął kamyk, opuszczając brodę do piersi. Był wciąż zły i nie miał ochoty na żadne rozmowy!

\- Jesteś starszym bratem. - Zaczął tata, ale Misiek był już za duży na tą znaną sobie śpiewkę.

\- Wolałbym nie być! - burknął, wyrywając kępkę trawy i rzucając przed siebie. - To żadna zabawa! Nie chcę być starszy! Składam rezygnację!

\- Misiek! - Tata podniósł głos, ale się przy tym roześmiał. - Słuchaj... Okay, rozumiem. Bycie alfą wcale nie jest takie fajne, jak wszystkim się wydaje, co? - spytał łagodniej i przytulił syna.

\- Ciebie wszyscy słuchają! - wymamrotał Misiek, wtulony w nieco szorstką flanelę tatowej koszuli. - I wujek Rufus i wujek Kevin i wujek Sammy! I nawet dziadek Bobby, i Ellen. Wszyscy! Robią co im każesz i w ogóle. A ja _mówiłem_ Mary, żeby mi nie mazała i mnie nie posłuchała! Wkurzyła mnie! - Znów się zaczął denerwować, aż tata musiał go poklepać po plecach dla uspokojenia. 

\- Musisz być troszkę bardziej wyrozumiały...

\- Czemu? - Zbuntował się. - Bo ją kochasz bardziej?

Tata odsunął go i popatrzył uważnie, aż Misiek się zawahał, czy nie powiedział czegoś, co za bardzo rozzłościło tatę. Rozzłoszczony tata to był bardzo nieprzyjemny tata.

\- Nie kocham jej bardziej! Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Właśnie, że tak! Właśnie tak! - wykrzyknął Michaś. - Nigdy na nią nie krzyczysz! Nawet jak coś zepsuje! Mówisz do niej _księżniczko_! - Nagle postanowił wylać wszystkie swoje zalegające żale. - Ciągle ją chwalisz! I mówisz, że jest bardzo ładna i bardzo mądra! Ciągle tylko _księżniczko_ i _księżniczko,_ i może _zawsze_ pomagać ci w warsztacie, nigdy jej nie zabraniasz, a ona nawet nie lubi samochodów! I że jest bardzo odważna, a nie jest! Nie jest odważna, wszystkiego się boi! Nawet głupich pająków! Kto się boi pająków? - spytał retorycznie. - Tylko ona! Nawet bliźniaki się nie boją, nikt! Tylko ona! I ciągle ryczy! Jak wczoraj zleciała z huśtawki, to się mazała pół godziny, a tylko sobie stłukła tyłek, nawet nie miała siniaka! - fuknął.

Tata słuchał go uważnie, nie przerywając, a kiedy Michaś wreszcie skończył, powiedział:

\- Nie kocham jej bardziej. Wszystkich was kocham tak samo: ciebie, Mary, bliźniaki i Joy. Nie, teraz ty posłuchaj! - Podniósł palec i posadził sobie Miśka na kolanach. - Wszystkich tak samo mocno. Ale każde z was jest inne i dlatego traktuję każde z was inaczej. Ty jesteś odważny i silny i wygadany - pstryknął Misia w nos - a Mary jest nieśmiała. I masz rację. Boi się więcej rzeczy niż ty. - Tata pokiwał głową. - Bardzo łatwo ją przestraszyć. Dlatego właśnie trzeba ją zachęcać, ośmielać. Mówić jej, że na pewno sobie poradzi i żeby się nie bała. Rozumiesz? Kto ma to robić, jak nie ja?

\- Uhm... - Misiek nadął policzki, jeszcze nie przekonany.

\- Ciebie nie trzeba zachęcać, bo sam z siebie broisz co się zmieści. - Tata mu wytknął, ale z uśmiechem i widać było, że wcale nie ma o to pretensji. - I jesteś odważny! Sam powiedziałeś, że wszyscy mnie słuchają i robią, o co ich proszę, a ty mi się sprzeciwiasz. Dyskutujesz, wykłócasz się. Bronisz swoich racji. Nawet teraz, zobacz, walczysz o swoje. Mary tak nie umie. Broniła się jak ją uderzyłeś?

\- No... nie... - przyznał Michaś.

\- A wołała kogoś na pomoc?

\- Nie.

\- Mówiła ci, żebyś przestał?

\- Nie, ale...

\- Sam widzisz. I jak się teraz z tym czujesz?

\- Uhm... - Teraz, jak tata to wypunktował to Miśkowi zrobiło się troszeczkę głupio. Spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie za dobrze? - odgadł tata.

\- Nie. - Wcale nie, wcale się nie czuł dobrze. Po tym jak tata uprzytomnił Miśkowi, że bardzo łatwo było zlać Ciasteczko, to Misiek czuł się bardzo źle. Swój honor miał i zbić kogoś, kto się wcale nie bronił, to był jednak wstyd. Duży wstyd. Znów się schował w koszulę taty.

Tata jeszcze trochę poklepał go po plecach i chociaż był wielki i silny (strasznie silny, Misiek widział na własne oczy, jak tata sam podnosi ogrooomny pień klonu i niesie na ramieniu do porąbania, i potrafił udźwignąć ich wszystkich na raz: wszystkie dzieci i jeszcze tatusia), to poklepywanie było delikatne i przyjemne. Bardzo dobrze było siedzieć u taty na kolanach. Bardzo-bardzo. Tata pachniał tatą i od samego zapachu Misiek się uspokajał i jakoś jaśniej mu się myślało. Słyszał też serce taty. Takie spokojne, miarowe: bum-bum bum, bum-bum bum. I jego własne serce zaczęło naśladować ten rytm i zwolniło. Misiek nie był już taki rozzłoszczony jak przed paroma minutami. Czuł się znacznie lepiej.

Tata pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Wszyscy ci mówią, że jesteś alfą. Tak?

\- Tak. - I to była prawda. Miś słyszał to od małego, odkąd pamiętał. - Jestem alfą, jak ty. - Nadal siedział na kolanach, ale się troszeczkę odsunął i podparł brodę na swoich dziecinnych piąstkach, patrząc na tatę (i nie wiedział, że tata pomyślał: _o jejku, jakie niebieskie oczy!_ , i się dlatego uśmiechnął).

\- I co robi alfa?

\- Rządzi! Ty rządzisz! Wszystkimi! - Miś całkiem niedawno do tego doszedł, przez obserwację. - Alfa jest najsilniejszy, najmądrzejszy i wszyscy go muszą słuchać!

Ale tata nie był zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi.

\- Alfa się _opiekuje_. - Poprawił. - Przede wszystkim się opiekuje swoją całą rodziną. Dba o wszystkich. Rodzina go słucha, bo ufa alfie, że alfa się o nich zatroszczy. Widziałeś, żebym bił Ellen, albo dziadka Bobby'ego? Albo tatusia? - A propos _tatusia_ Dean pomyślał o tych wszystkich _rekreacyjnych klapsach_ _;-)_   w sypialni, o których zdecydowanie Misiek nie powinien się nigdy dowiedzieć.

\- No... nie.

\- To czemu ty zbiłeś Mary?

\- Uhm... - Misiek się zasępił, rozmyślając. - Bo ona jest taka... - Skrzywił się. - Taka...

Ciężko mu było wyrazić to, jak nieświadomie postrzegał siostrzyczkę. Co podpowiadały mu wilcze zmysły. Że jest taka... jakiego słowa by tu... Słaba.

Inna niż reszta rodzeństwa. Odstawała. I to było widać coraz bardziej, im byli starsi. Kochał ją. A przy tym tak zwyczajnie - lubił. Przez większość czasu potrafili się fajnie bawić, ale było w niej coś... Była taka... Gapa! I niezdara! Fajtłapa. Ciepłe kluchy! Zawsze oddawała swoje zabawki. Nawet bliźniaki jej wszystko zabierały i ona nie potrafiła się postawić, odmówić. Powiedzieć, że to ona się teraz tym bawi i mogą sobie przyjść później. Ile razy Misiek musiał wkraczać i stawać w jej obronie! Pilnować, żeby młodsze dzieci (nie tylko Johnny i Jimmy, ale też dzieciaki wujka Sama i wujka Kevina, kiedy przyjeżdżały na ranczo w odwiedziny) jej nie dokuczały.

Zawsze stała trochę z boku, albo z tyłu. Nie pchała się, nie upominała. Gdy dostawali słodycze albo ulubione spaghetti to tatuś dbał, żeby dostała swoją porcję i reszta dzieciaków krzyczała o dokładkę, a Ciasteczko nie. Łatwo ją można było oszukać, nabrać, bo we wszystko wierzyła. W każde bajki. Niedawno Misiek przyniósł bazie leszczyny i wmówił jej, dla kawału, że to robaki, włochate gąsienice, i rzucał w nią, a ona uciekała przez całe podwórko i tak śmiesznie strącała z włosów. I nawet jak w końcu tatuś jej pokazał, że to tylko roślinki, to się bała nadal, że ją pogryzą, bo przecież _Misiek tak powiedział_.

Teraz też: zaczęła płakać, bo ją bolało, ale nie wołała taty, nie poskarżyła na brata. Misiek ją walnął w plecy i kopnął w nogę, a Ciasteczko nawet nie umiała się zasłonić, nie mówiąc o tym, żeby mu oddać. Gapa! Denerwująca, mała gapa.

Jak to wytłumaczyć tacie?

\- Powiem ci teraz coś o Mary, okay? I mam nadzieję, że jesteś już na tyle duży, że to dobrze zrozumiesz. - Misiek usłyszał w tonie taty coś bardzo poważnego i też zrobił się poważny. Nastawił uszu. - Mary jest słabsza od ciebie i zawsze będzie. Jak bliźniaki podrosną i Joy też, to chociaż jest starsza, będzie słabsza również od nich.

\- Jak to? - Zdziwił się chłopiec.

\- Wiesz, że są różne wilki? - spytał tata i Misiek kiwnął. - Alfy i...

\- Wiem, bety.

\- I... ?

\- Eee... uhm... mmm... - wystękał, niepewnie.

\- No? I jeszcze? - Ponaglił tata.

\- Omegi... - wyszeptał, jakby to było jakieś niezbyt miłe słowo. Jedno z tych brzydkich, których czasem używają dorośli, ale zabraniają używać dzieciom.

 _Omegi_. To były wilki, którym tatuś pomagał w schronisku. Takie  potrzebujące pomocy, po różnych nieprzyjemnych przygodach, o których nie rozmawiano przy dzieciach, ale czasem Misiek słyszał, późno wieczorem, że tatuś płakał przez nie w sypialni i tata krzyczał na niego, że zabrania mu tam jeździć i się denerwować. I że nie po to zakładali fundację, żeby tatuś się denerwował i płakał i tata ma tego dość i żeby tatuś natychmiast wyszedł z łazienki i przestał ryczeć, bo tata mu zaraz pokaże powód do ryku i o co te histerie, przecież wcale nie krzyczy na tatusia tylko mówi trochę głośniej, żeby tatuś usłyszał za drzwiami. I że nie ma sensu się denerwować, bo tata wszystko załatwi, tylko niech tatuś powie, w czym jest problem i przestanie wreszcie płakać...

Misiek nie lubił tych omeg, bo nie lubił jak tatuś płacze i tam jeździ i go wtedy nie ma w domu, i się denerwuje i potem się sprzeczają z tatą. Chyba lepiej by było, gdyby tatuś nie miał _fundacji_ i _omeg_ do zajmowania się i martwienia.

\- Tak. - Tata zatrzymał się, żeby zebrać myśli. - Alfy są silne i odważne i... się _rządzą_... - Mrugnął wesoło do Miśka. - A omegi są całkiem odwrotne: boją się i nie umieją się obronić i są troszeczkę beksami. - Przyznał, ciężko wzdychając i przewracając oczami. Cas był beksą i Mary też, to musiała być jakaś reguła.

\- Mary jest omegą? - Misiek skojarzył natychmiast i się przestraszył tego, co powiedział. - Kłamiesz! Nie mów tak!

Teraz znów się zdenerwował, tym razem na tatę. Zeskoczył z jego kolan i zacisnął pięści wojowniczo. Była fajtłapą, owszem, ale to była jego fajtłapa! Instynkt małego alfy kazał mu bronić siostry przed innym alfą, nawet jeśli to był własny tata.

\- Nie kłam! Nie kłam! Nie mów tak o Ciasteczku! To jest _księżniczka_ , nie omega! Żadna omega! Nie będzie mieszkać w fundacji! Nie oddam jej do schroniska! - wykrzykiwał, a tata miał coraz bardziej zaskoczoną minę.

\- Nikt jej nigdzie nie odda! Czekaj... Czemu uważasz, że mielibyśmy ją oddać do schroniska?

\- No bo... no bo... - Misiek się zapowietrzył z przejęcia. Opuścił ramiona i podciągnął spodenki. W końcu wydukał: - tam idą omegi. Wilki, których nikt nie chce. Które sprawiają kłopoty...

\- Tam przychodzą wilki, które potrzebują pomocy - powiedział stanowczo tata. - Nie dlatego, że sprawiają kłopoty. Nie sprawiają nikomu kłopotu. Mary nie sprawia kłopotu. Mary nie jest kłopotem! - Podniósł na moment głos, ale zaraz ścichł. - To nie jest jej wina i w ogóle to nie jest nic złego być omegą!  Mary nie jest gorsza od ciebie i od bliźniaków. Chociaż nie będzie w stanie nigdy wygrać z tobą w siłowaniu na rękę i pewnie nigdy nie zdoła cię prześcignąć w bieganiu, i... chyba już zawsze będzie się bać pająków, i innych rzeczy też, to ma swoje zalety. Dużo zalet. I zawsze będzie twoją siostrą i moją córeczką i to jest nasz obowiązek, żeby się nią opiekować. Żeby nikt jej nie skrzywdził.

Tata mówił to bardzo poważnie i Misiek aż prawie wstrzymał oddech, czując, że to jest coś wyjątkowego, ten moment, między nimi.

\- Mówię ci to nie dlatego, że jesteś moim najstarszym synem i starszym bratem Mary, ale dlatego, że tak jak ja, jesteś alfą.

Misiek się wyprostował. Rozmawiają teraz jak alfa z alfą. _O, rany!_ , sapnął z emocji. Tata obrócił go plecami do siebie i pokazał na podwórko, na plac zabaw i okolicę.

\- Twoje rodzeństwo i dzieci wujka Sama i maluszek wujka Kevina są twoją watahą. Jesteś ich alfą. Nie dlatego, że jesteś najstarszy, ale dlatego, że się taki urodziłeś. - Wyjaśnił. - Alfa nigdy nie jest sam. Zawsze ktoś chce z nim być, chce się z nim przyjaźnić, chce się z nim bawić. Należeć do jego przyjaciół, rodziny. Nie musisz się o to starać, nie musisz im mówić, kim jesteś. To ich własny instynkt im mówi. To oni sami chcą. To wspaniały dar, ale i wielka odpowiedzialność. Nie możesz znęcać się nad słabszymi tylko dlatego, że jesteś silniejszy od nich. Nie możesz im rozkazywać tylko dlatego, że to przyjemne, kiedy wszyscy robią, co im każesz. Bo alfa może być bardzo silnym alfą, ale przy tym bardzo głupim. Bardzo złym. Bardzo nieszczęśliwym, jeśli zrazi do siebie tych, których kocha.

\- Ty jesteś bardzo dobrym alfą. Chcę być taki jak ty! - wyrwało się Miśkowi i tata się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiesz, czego musiałem się nauczyć, co zajęło mi strasznie dużo czasu? - spytał i Misiek zaprzeczył. Co mogło sprawić tacie trudność? Chyba nie było takiej rzeczy na świecie? - Przepraszania. A to bardzo ważna sprawa, umieć przyznać się do błędu. Wtedy pokazujesz, że naprawdę jesteś odważny i silny. Przeprosić kogoś słabszego od siebie, przeprosić omegę, kiedy się jest alfą... - zawiesił głos. - Niewiele alf to potrafi.

Tata zamilkł, czekając, aż Misiek sam zrozumie. Sam wpadnie na to, co tata podpowiadał.

\- Mam przeprosić Ciasteczko?

\- A jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że przeproszę... - Misiek przewrócił oczami. - I będę się nią opiekował. Naprawdę się będę opiekował, zobaczysz. Niech sobie będzie mazgajem i omegą, nie oddam jej do schroniska. Będę się nią opiekował. Chcę być dobrym alfą. Jak ty.

\- Czekaj, no. - Tatę coś tknęło i zawrócił Miśka, żeby wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną kwestię. - Żebyś sobie nie myślał. To nie jest tak, że tylko alfa się troszczy i opiekuje i przeprasza.

\- Nie? - spytał Misiek i tata pomyślał, że dobrze, że się jeszcze nad tym zatrzymali.

\- Omegi też się troszczą. Też się opiekują. I są bardzo utalentowane. Może nie w siłowaniu się na rękę, ale w różnych innych dziedzinach potrafią być wyjątkowe. - Tata się uśmiechnął.

\- Tak? W bazgroleniu i psuciu? - Misiek się skrzywił i popatrzył na zniszczoną mapę. Mapa piratów pomazana na różowo! Zupełnie straciła piracki wygląd!

\- Jak się uczą pisać, to bazgrolą. Ale jak się już nauczą, to piszą książki - powiedział tata tajemniczo. - Tatuś wydał już dwie o ciasteczkach i pisze kolejną, o gotowaniu. I to są bardzo dobre książki, ludzie je chętnie kupują. Piszą do niego miłe maile i wysyłają zdjęcia ciasteczek, które zrobili dzięki jego wskazówkom.

\- No to co, że tatuś... - Misiek prychnął. Co tatuś ma z tym wspólnego? Z bazgroleniem po pirackich mapach?

\- A do kogo pędzisz, jak się chcesz poprzytulać? Kiedy ci jest smutno. Kto zawsze umie cię pocieszyć? Rozśmieszyć? Kto się opiekuje maluchami? - pytał tata i Misiek nagle otworzył buzię. - I mną też. Kto nam wszystkim piecze takie pyszne ciastka? Kto się opiekuje omegami w fundacji? Hm?

\- Tatuś? Tatuś jest?...

Tata pokiwał głową. Misiek jeszcze nie wierzył. Tatuś jest omegą? Tatuś? Niemożliwe! Tatuś wcale nie jest słaby! Tatuś jest odważny i mądry! I chociaż tata jest alfą, to zawsze słucha tatusia. Bardzo się z nim liczy. Widać, że się bardzo kochają, ciągle się przytulają i całują i mówią sobie na ucho różne tajemnice, od których się potem śmieją i tata czasem przerzuca tatusia przez ramię i go nosi i nazywa królewną, co jest troszkę zabawne, bo tatuś jest chłopakiem a nie dziewczyną, ale tata czasem do innych wilków mówi: _drogie panie_ , albo _no, ślicznotki_ , i to już jest bardzo śmieszne, kiedy mówi tak do tych brodatych, wielkich facetów w tartaku, którzy obsługują ryczące piły i tną ogromne pnie na małe deseczki.

\- A jak porysowałeś szkiełkiem karoserię, to do kogo pobiegłeś? - Tata wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- No... bo tatuś powiedział, że to da się naprawić i że ci powie tak, żebyś nie krzyczał... - Misiek doskonale wiedział, że z trudnymi sprawami trzeba iść do tatusia, bo on zawsze poradzi, żeby tata się nie złościł i nie groził _koniec z telewizją_ i _nie dostaniesz deseru_ albo najgorsze: _nie będziesz mi pomagać w garażu_!

\- Opiekuje się? Hm?

\- No! - Misiek wytarł nos wierzchem łapki. Wciąż nie do końca przyswoił sobie, że tatuś jest omegą. - Opiekuje!

\- Nie boi się pająków, ale boi się wielu innych rzeczy! - powiedział mu na ucho tata, jakby zdradzał wielki sekret. - I jest straszną beksą.

\- Jak Mary.

\- Jak Mary. Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy musiałem go ratować przed złymi wilkami!... - Tata zaśmiał się do swoich wspomnień. - Ehm, ehm... - odchrząknął, bo może to nie była informacja dla sześciolatka. Zdecydowanie nie.

Chociaż Miśkowi zaświeciły się oczy na myśl, że tata mógłby mu opowiedzieć o tych _przygodach!_ , które najwyraźniej razem przeżyli.

Może kiedyś. Jak Misiek podrośnie. W bardzo ocenzurowanej wersji. Kompletnie zmienionej. Bez wszystkich pikantnych szczegółów. No, bez pikantnych szczegółów, to prawie nie będzie nic do opowiadania, pomyślał Dean i zachichotał. Khm, khm... - kaszlnął, starając się nie stracić wątku.

\- Twój tatuś jest omegą i jest bardzo ważny dla wielu osób. Bardzo ważny - powtórzył. - Nie tylko dla mnie i dla was, także dla mnóstwa ludzi spoza rodziny. Jestem pewien, że Mary pójdzie w jego ślady i będzie też kimś bardzo wyjątkowym i będziesz dumny z tego, że jest twoją siostrą, tak jak ja jestem dumny z tatusia. I szczęśliwy, że go mam. I jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że mam Mary. I ciebie też, bo jesteś moim bardzo wyjątkowym synkiem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo wyjątkowym. - Tata mocno go przytulił. Tak mocno, że Misiek pisnął. - To co? Idziemy?

 

* * *

 

Tata wszedł do kuchni, trzymając Michasia za rękę. Tatuś siedział na krześle, z Ciasteczkiem na kolanach.

\- Ktoś chciałby przeprosić. - Zaczął tata, popychając Misia w ich kierunku.

Tatuś spojrzał na tatę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie milczał, tylko poprawił Ciasteczko na kolanach. Mary wtuliła się mocniej w tatusia, pchając palec do buzi. Miała zielone oczy i piegi na nosie. Była bardzo podobna do taty i Misiek zauważył, że Mary, Ciasteczko, taka podobna do taty była omegą, jak tatuś, a on sam, taki podobny do tatusia, z czarnymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami, był alfą, jak tata.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, podparłszy się pod boki. - Bardzo cię przepraszam. Już cię nie będę bił, nawet jak mi pomażesz znowu. Wiesz? Będę cię bronił, zobaczysz. I nie oddam cię do schroniska. Nigdy.

Tatuś spojrzał zdziwiony na tatę, ale nie przerwał Miśkowi.

\- Byłem zły, bo zniszczyłaś mapę piratów - wytłumaczył. - Ale nie powinienem cię bić. Przepraszam. Przepraszam.

\- Mary? - odezwał się tatuś i Ciasteczko skinęła nieznacznie. - Co ty na to?

\- Ja też przepraszam... za mapę... - westchnęła, sapnęła, popatrzyła na tatę, który pokazał jej wzniesiony kciuk i od razu poczuła się lepiej. Tata przemaszerował przez kuchnię i wziął ją na ręce, wysoko, prawie pod sufit, ale Ciasteczko się nie przestraszyła, bo to tata. Mocno ją trzymał.

\- Nic się nie stało. Mapy piratów często są pomazane i zniszczone, wiesz? Im bardziej są zniszczone, tym bardziej są pirackie! - powiedział jej na ucho. - Ale nie możesz rysować po rzeczach, które do ciebie nie należą. Okay? Obiecujesz nie rysować po rzeczach Miśka?

\- Uhm! - Przytaknęła, ściskając w rączce odziedziczonego po Miśku Pana Królika, wytartego i wyliniałego, który zgubił jedno oko a w to miejsce Ellen przyszyła niebieski guziczek. - Przepraszam.

Tata dał jej buzi i uściskał i powiedział, że ją kocha. Że jest jego dzielną dziewczynką i że nie trzeba się denerwować, bo nic wielkiego się nie stało z mapą i mogą dalej się bawić w piratów.

\- Dobra... - Miś machnął ręką, pokazując, że nie ma już co wracać do nieprzyjemnych tematów. - Chodź. Pokażę ci, jak łapać kapustniki. Chcesz złapać kapustnika? - Zaproponował i Ciasteczko skinęła tym razem gorliwie i z szerokim uśmiechem. Oboje popędzili na podwórko w jak najlepszej komitywie. Ciasteczko, jak tatuś, nie chowała długo urazy.

\- Martwię się. - Cas wstał z nasrożoną miną.

\- O moją księżniczkę? - Dean podszedł i objął go, popchnął w kierunku lodówki, jedną ręką wyjął piwo, a drugą ścisnął go za tyłek. - Pogadaliśmy sobie z Miśkiem jak alfa z alfą. Nie będzie już jej dokuczał.

\- Powiedziałeś mu, że jest...? - Cas nawiązał do uwagi o fundacji.

\- Powiedziałem. Musi wiedzieć. Jest już duży. Zrozumiał. - Dean sięgnął niżej i mocniej. - Chociaż w pierwszej chwili omal nie rzucił się na mnie z pięściami...

\- Co?

\- Nic. - Dean uznał, że pewne sprawy powinny zostać między alfami. - Jeśli to się powtórzy, natrę mu uszu i dam taki szlaban, że popamięta, ale myślę, że nie będzie trzeba. Myślę, że zrozumiał.

\- Takich sytuacji będzie więcej, nie tylko z Miśkiem. - Cas zepchnął jego rękę z pupy. Złapał krawędź zlewu i pochylił się, przygnębiony. Od początku, kiedy tylko odkryli, że Ciasteczko _może_ być omegą, kiedy jeszcze nie byli pewni, ale różne sygnały zaczęły na to wskazywać... niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Wiedział, jak trudny jest los omegi i nie chciał, żeby któremukolwiek z dzieci przypadł. Wyrzucał sobie, że to on przekazał Ciasteczku _zepsute_ geny. Że gdyby nie przeżył tylu stresów, nosząc Ciasteczko... Gdyby posłuchał Deana, wtedy... Gdyby nie odjechał Impalą, nie dał się porwać...

Miał pilnować _piekarniczka_ , miał pilnować Ciasteczka i zawiódł!

Zawiódł...

To przez niego Ciasteczko...

...się nie udało.

\- Ej! Nie martw się. - Dean stanął za nim i uszczypnął zębami w kark. - Znowu beczysz? Nie becz. Rany, no... nie becz. To nie twoja wina. Mówiliśmy już o tym. Omegi się czasem rodzą, po prostu. Czego te histerie znowu? Co? - Odstawił piwo i mocno go przytulił. - Ile razy mamy to przerabiać? Wiesz, co powiedziałem do Ellen po urodzeniu Miśka? Od razu wyczuła w nim małego alfę, a ja jej na to, że trudno, bo jeśli by był takim omegą jak jego tatuś, to by wziął każdego alfę na smycz. Jakiego by tylko chciał. Mhm? Tak jak ty wziąłeś mnie... - Znów zaczął miętosić różne rzeczy pod fartuszkiem i Cas tym razem nie protestował. Chlipał jeszcze, ale mniej. - Jestem pewien, że za Mary będą się uganiać tabuny alf, a ona wybierze sobie najlepszego - zamruczał Dean. - Zobaczysz.

\- Skąd wiesz? - burknął Cas, mało pocieszony tą wizją.

\- Bo mam parę tuzinów srebrnych kul, a w górach jest pełno rozpadlin, w których pochowam truchła tych gorszych. Mary to moja księżniczka. Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ją skrzywdzić? - spytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. - Którekolwiek z moich dzieci?, ale szczególnie ją? _Moje_ Ciasteczko? - _Moją drugą omegę_ , pomyślał z czułością. - Nauczę ją kilku sztuczek, zobaczysz.

\- Możesz nauczyć ją strzelać do puszek i do wron, łapać króliki i chodzić po górach, ale nie sprawisz, że będzie potrafiła naprawdę się obronić... - Cas ochlapał twarz chłodną wodą. Wytarł.

Wiedział, co mówi. Omegi nie są drapieżnikami. Nie są zabójcami. Jody uczyła go samoobrony, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego, nie był w stanie przeciwstawić się silniejszemu wilkowi. Potrafił tylko uciekać, chować się i liczyć na cudzą pomoc. Gdyby nie Dean, nie przetrwałby tyle razy, że nawet nie potrafił ich wszystkich zliczyć. _A co jeśli ją ktoś porwie? Zabierze od rodziny?_ , aż się zatrząsł ze strachu.

\- Nic jej nie będzie. Obiecuję. Przestań się bać. - Dean obrócił omegę i nachylił się, żeby mogli zetknąć się nosami. - Bycie omegą to nie wyrok.

\- Ja miałem szczęście... - Zaczął.

Dean pokręcił głową. Cas nic nie rozumiał. Po tych siedmiu wspólnych latach nadal nie rozumiał, że to nie on miał szczęście natykając się na Deana, tylko Dean miał szczęście, że natknął się na niego. Pierwszy Wilk musiał maczać w tym łapę. Z perspektywy czasu dokładnie widział, ile razy byli blisko od katastrofy, od tego, żeby się nie zdarzyło to, co najważniejsze: Misiek, Ciasteczko... szczeniaczki. Rodzina.

Dean tyle razy był o włos od tego, żeby go stracić. A co by było bez niego? Jak wyglądałoby jego życie bez Casa? Bez dzieci?

Mógł go wtedy nie wziąć, w lesie. Mógł go zostawić i biec dalej. Mógł go porzucić po drodze. Mógł go zagryźć wtedy, gdy Cas próbował go uderzyć kamieniem. Mógł nie wracać po niego nad rzeką. Mógł pozwolić mu się utopić. Mógł pozwolić Frankowi i Jody go zabrać. Mógł go zwrócić Urielowi i pozwolić, żeby Uriel czy Zachariasz sprzedali go drwalom. Mógł go strącić w przepaść w górach. Mógł go nie zabierać do domu, w dolinę. Mógł pozwolić mu odejść na zawsze z Amy. Mógł się nie godzić wtedy na spotkanie, u Benny'ego. Mógł sprawić, że Misiek nigdy by się nie urodził...

\- ...dużo więcej, niż te wszystkie omegi, którymi opiekujemy się w fundacji... - Dotarł do niego łagodny głos. I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie od niego zależało, te wszystkie rzeczy, decyzje, wybory. To Cas go pierwszy porwał. Złowił tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami i zapachem, jakby zapiął mu niewidzialną smycz. I alfa już nie miał nic do powiedzenia. To dla _niego_ zatrzymał watahę. To dla _niego_ zmienił trasę powrotu, dostosował do _jego_ tempa. To Cas uciekał _od_ Deana, a potem uciekał _do_ Deana. To omega odszedł, czując się oszukany i zraniony, a potem chciał wrócić, bo mu przebaczył. To Cas go poprosił o spotkanie. To on dał mu szansę. To on sam przetrwał poza watahą, nauczył się dbać o siebie, ochronił się przed zwykłym losem omeg i jeszcze zadbał o Miśka, zanim Dean poszedł po rozum do głowy. I znów mu przebaczył.

On, omega.

\- Jest nasza. Moja i twoja. I jest silna. Ma to w sobie. Jest silna, bo ty jesteś silny. - Podkreślił z mocą. - Jest mądra, jak ty. Jest cierpliwa. Jak ty. Wytrwała. Nie zapieka się w złości. Jest szczodra, umie się dzielić. Lubi pomagać. Wszystko jak ty. Całe szczęście, że ma po mnie piegi, bo by była _zbyt_ idealna. - Roześmiał się. - Hm? - Zakołysał omegę w ramionach.

\- Jest śliczna. - Przyznał Cas. - Uwielbiam jej piegi. I oczy.

\- Tak?

\- Pierwsze, co zobaczyłem, jak odzyskałem wzrok to bardzo piękne, zielone oczy - mruknął Cas. - I ona ma takie same.

\- Uhm. - Dean uśmiechnął się z dumą. - Troszkę się przy niej napracowałem, to prawda.

\- _Ty_ się napracowałeś? - parsknął Cas.

\- No, pomogłeś mi odrobinkę na etapie realizacji, ale prawie całą robotę koncepcyjną sam odwaliłem. Najcięższą! - Dean zaczął się droczyć. - Obmyśliłem cały projekt i w ogóle. Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone!

\- Mogła być betą... Jak bliźniaki... - Cas znów westchnął, zmarkotniał.

\- Słuchaj, no! Chyba nie rozumiesz, co ja mówię do ciebie. Cała rodzina za nią stoi, więc naprawdę przestań panikować. Ustaliliśmy sobie właśnie, że jest śliczna, mądra i słodka. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby była inna. Jest doskonała. Jest omegą. No to co? Ty też jesteś. I ja nie narzekam, wręcz przeciwnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, królewno...

Cas przygryzł wargę i spojrzał niepewnie.

\- Może była lepsza opcja?

\- O co ci chodzi?

Cas popukał palcem w zęby, znajomym, chociaż już tak dawno nie widzianym gestem. Dean wciąż pamiętał, że pukał tak zawsze kiedy się niepokoił. Jeszcze w czasach, kiedy był ślepy.

\- Z Lisą miałbyś same alfy...

Dean się roześmiał i przycisnął go tak mocno, że omedze zabrakło tchu.

\- Nie, ty jesteś jednak niemożliwie głupi, wiesz? - powiedział miękko, zapomniawszy zupełnie o nieotworzonym piwie, za to pchając obie dłonie to tu, to tam.. - Lisa, też coś! - prychnął. - Słuchaj, może urwiemy się dzieciakom na pół godziny, na górę, żebym zobaczył, co też tam masz pod tym fartuszkiem? Co? - zamruczał kusząco, bo nagle ta kwestia stała się paląca. - Mhm? Co?

\- Teraz? Teraz jestem zajęty... I nie możemy ciągle urywać się na górę! Trzeba zerkać na dzieciaki... - Cas zaczął się wyślizgiwać, ale Dean dobrze wyczuwał nosem, że długo się nie będzie opierać. Metaliczna woń znikała, zastępowana przez kolejne emanacje coraz wyraźniejszej, smakowitej słodyczy. I podniecenia.

\- Możemy! Pół watahy ma oko na berbecie! Tylko na dwa kwadranse, przysięgam!, królewno... Mhm? Co? No, chodź... - prosił i przekonywał.

\- Dwa kwadranse, akurat... Au, co mi tu...?, przestań... No, czekaj... Uhm, nie, nie... Nie rusz, nie rusz... A jak ktoś wejdzie?...

\- No to właśnie chodź na górę... No, królewno... Nie! Nie zdejmuj fartuszka. Strasznie mi się w nim podobasz. - Dean odkrył nowy fetysz. Cały Cas był okropnie podniecający, ale te jego fartuszki... I zapach wanilii i cynamonu... To całe krzątanie się przy kuchni... - Mhm... zostaw! Zostaw, na górze sam ci go zdejmę! Albo nie zdejmę. Zobaczymy jeszcze... Bardzo sobie chętnie obejrzę tę kokardę z tyłu...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiracją dla nowego fetyszu Deana, czyli Casa w fartuszkach był sam Misha, który lubi się fotografować w tym kuchennym outficie ;) Wystarczy wygooglać: misha collins aprons :D


	75. SZÓSTA PRZESYŁKA

\- Uhm... Chyba twoje. - Cas kicnął na łóżko koło Deana, z niewinną miną i wcisnął mu do ręki plastikowy sztyfcik. Dean tylko zerknął znad laptopa.

\- Uważałem, przysięgam! - Poderwał się, przestraszony. Amy po narodzinach Joy wzięła go na poważną rozmowę i nakrzyczała, że muszą zwolnić tempo, że Cas nie może się tak eksploatować rok po roku i potrzebuje przerwy, żeby zregenerować organizm. Że dzieci go potrzebują i żeby Dean sobie przemyślał. Słowo na _**w**_ (dowiec) nie padło. Ani na _**s**_ (ieroty).

Nie musiało. Wystarczyło, że zawisło między nimi, nieme i groźne, jako jedna z możliwości. Ciemna chmura na horyzoncie...

Dean sobie przemyślał i naprawdę się zabezpieczał.

Więc skąd nagle te dwie kreski?

Popatrzył na Casa, który się zarumienił, ale przy tym wyglądał na rozbawionego paniką w oczach alfy.

\- To na pewno? - westchnął, obracając sztyft w palcach.

\- Nie cieszysz się? - Cas przygasł.

\- Mieliśmy zrobić przerwę. Amy będzie na mnie krzyczeć. - Przewrócił oczami i odłożył sztyfcik na nocny stolik. - Urwie mi łeb! Ellen i Jody mnie obedrą ze skóry! Ughhhrrr... - warknął z frustracją. - Jak to się stało? Przecież _uważałem_! - Zatrzasnął laptop i odstawił z hukiem obok lampy.

Cas zszedł z łóżka i zamknął się w łazience. Strasznie długo tam marudził, brał prysznic, kręcił się, stukał drzwiczkami szafki, spuszczał wodę. Chlipał. Dean słyszał. Czuł przez drzwi. Potrafił rozpoznać wszystkie niuanse jego zapachu, powiedzieć dokładnie w jakim jest nastroju, po tych wszystkich latach znał go na wylot.

\- Dobranoc. - Cas zgasił lampę, wsunął się pod kołdrę i zwinął przy krawędzi swojej połowy łóżka.

\- Głupku. - Dean przyciągnął go do siebie. - Czego się dąsasz? Co? Cieszę się. Ale też martwię. O ciebie. Amy mówiła, że jesteś przemęczony. I Jessie też. Mówiła, że następny szczeniaczek może ci zaszkodzić...

\- Jessie? Kiedy?

\- Przy Joy.

\- A czemu ja nie wiedziałem? Mówiła _tobie_? O mnie? - Dean usłyszał w jego głosie nutę irytacji. Jessie, jak Amy, była lekarzem i pomogła sprowadzić na świat Misia i Ciasteczko, bliźniaki i Joy. Od początku bardzo otwarta, fachowa i niezwykle dyskretna, z czasem poznała wszystkie detale, nie tylko podwójnie wyposażonego _podwozia_ omegi, ale też jego prawdziwą naturę. Ich wszystkich. I bez większych problemów zaakceptowała, doczytując sobie - dla podniesienia kwalifikacji - o fizjologii i zachowaniach wilków.

\- Nie chcieliśmy cię martwić. Przestań! - Podniósł palec, uciszając ewentualne protesty. - To nie dlatego, że jesteś omegą a ja alfą. Nerwy ci niepotrzebne przy maluchach. Poza tym piątka to bardzo dobry wynik i zdecydowaliśmy, że sobie odpoczniemy. Tak? I teraz się okazuje, że nie odpoczniemy... - westchnął. - _Ty_ nie odpoczniesz. A powinieneś. A ja powinienem zadbać, żebyśmy nie zaliczyli takiej wpadki. - Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zabrzmiało to dobrze, ale było za późno, żeby cofnąć słowa, które padły.

\- Nie mów tak! To nie jest _wpadka_ tylko szczeniaczek! Nie planowaliśmy, ale... jak... już... jest... - Cas zaczął beczeć i Dean przyciągnął go ciaśniej. Amy już dawno mu wytłumaczyła (im obu), że chociaż Cas zasadniczo jest chłopakiem, to wahania hormonów ma zupełnie babskie i stąd te ryki, szlochy i płacze. I nie ma co z tym walczyć, ani tym bardziej wpadać w popłoch. Nauczył sobie z tym radzić (w większości przypadków).

\- Ej. Ej... Posłuchaj... - Odwrócił go twarzą do siebie. - Nie histeryzuj, dobra? Nie rycz, tylko mnie posłuchaj, królewno.

Cas popatrzył na niego mokrymi oczami i zanim Dean podjął wątek, najpierw go pocałował. To się troszeczkę przedłużyło i troszkę przy okazji go pomacał tu i ówdzie, pogłaskał i pomiętosił, aż Cas zaczął chichotać, pociągając jeszcze nosem. Dean znowu westchnął.

\- Baby mnie obsiądą jak sępy padlinę.

\- Obronię cię! Powiem, że ja chciałem! - Zaoferował Cas, co tylko wzbudziło wesołość alfy.

\- Lepiej siedź cicho, bo dojdą jeszcze pretensje, że ci _kazałem_ tak mówić. Biedny, styranizowany omego. - Zaczął przedrzeźniać sposób mówienia Ellen. - Co on ci znów zrobił, szczeniaczku... Zamęczy cię ten głupi alfa. Pogadam z nim! Napuszczę na niego Jody! I Franka! O Bobbym nie wspomnę! Zacznę mu gotować owsiankę na wodzie i zupę z rabarbaru, zobaczysz! Weźmiemy go głodem!

Cas roześmiał się pełną piersią, bo Dean potrafił bardzo zabawnie parodiować zatroskaną Ellen.

\- Będę ci przemycał steki i potrawkę z królika... - Obiecał.

\- Uhm, mój omega nie pozwoli mi umrzeć z głodu, co? - mruknął Dean. Znów się trochę poprzytulali i całowali. - Ale wiesz co to znaczy?

\- Nie jestem aż t a k i zmęczony! - Cas się skrzywił i zrobił zeza, bardzo dobrze wiedząc _co to znaczy_. Bardzo dobrze wiedząc. - Wera...

\- ...nda - powiedzieli jednocześnie. - Leżak, żadnego dźwigania i ganiania za maluchami. Pieczenie i gotowanie tylko na własny użytek, żadnej produkcji na sprzedaż. Jesz za dwoje, śpisz za dwoje. Możesz słuchać muzyki i czytać, ewentualnie. I tylko wesołe historyjki, zero dramatów. - Alfa wyliczył na palcach dozwolone aktywności. Bardzo króciutka była ta lista...

\- A strony ty mi będziesz przewracał? Żebym się nie spocił przypadkiem? - spytał Cas z przekąsem.

\- Co ja ci będę przewracał, to ja już wiem i nie pyskuj, królewno! - Dean zaczął ściągać mu spodnie od piżamy. - Ty sobie będziesz leżał i pachniał, a baby będą _mnie_ suszyć głowę i ciosać kołki.

\- Poradzisz sobie. Okradasz smoki. - Cas dał mu całusa w czubek nosa, gapiąc się z niekłamanym podziwem w zielone oczy.

\- Wolę smoki niż te wściekłe harpie. - Zapewnił alfa, ściągając mu t-shirt.

\- Zły jesteś? - Cas nagle zmarszczył brwi, podniósł się na łokciach i zacisnął kolana. - Zawiedziony?

\- Nie jestem. - Dean obrócił się na plecy i przeciągnął go na siebie. Położył obie dłonie na pupie omegi i ścisnął. - No, może na siebie. Bo one będą mieć trochę racji, nacierając mi za to uszu. Powinieneś odpocząć. Szósty maluch w ciągu siedmiu lat to naprawdę za duże tempo...

\- Prawie ośmiu!

\- Dobrze, niech będzie, siedmiu i pół.

\- Dam radę.

\- Nie mówię, że nie dasz. - Dean przyjrzał się omedze uważnie. Czujnie. - Jak już jest, to jest. Tylko teraz musimy o ciebie, o was, zadbać szczególnie.

\- Świetnie się czuję. - Zapewnił Cas, troszeczkę bojąc się tego _szczególnie_. Zaborczość Deana i bez tego nie znała granic, a dbanie o zdrowie omegi (i szczeniaczka) byłoby znakomitym pretekstem do zastosowania środków, które na dłuższą metę mogłyby być _męczące_. - Wyśmienicie! Mam idealne wyniki badań, co mi Amy ostatnio robiła!

\- I bardzo dobrze, królewno! I tak ma zostać. - Dean znów go zaczął całować, gryźć w szyję i miętosić wszystkie mięciutkie miejsca. I to jedno, twardniejące w mocnym uścisku dłoni alfy, też. - Chociaż... - mruknął. - Właściwie... To strasznie lubię, jak jesteś taki okrąglutki i nafaszerowany moim szczeniaczkiem...

\- Tak? - wymamrotał niewyraźnie Cas, oddając pocałunki i wiercąc się coraz bardziej ochoczo, coraz skwapliwiej, pod dotykiem wielkich, silnych rąk.

\- ...którego sam tam włożyłem. Mhm... Wiesz? Strasznie mi się wtedy podobasz... - Dean przekręcił się na brzuch i wylądował na omedze. - W ogóle mi się strasznie podobasz, ale wtedy najbardziej...

\- I zupełnie nie wiesz, jak to się stało? - wyszeptał Cas, zaplatając stopy na lędźwiach alfy, podciągnąwszy kolana wysoko i rozkładając je szeroko na boki. Dean sięgnął po poduszkę i obaj na moment podnieśli biodra, żeby mógł ją wepchnąć pod omegę. Każdy ich gest, każdy ruch był już tak wyćwiczony, tak zsynchronizowany, płynny jak taniec, ćwiczony latami, odtwarzany bez zastanowienia, bez udziału świadomości.

\- Co? - Dean sięgnął po lubrykant.

\- Te dwie kreski...

\- Uhm... - Miał pewne podejrzenia, że wtedy w lesie, co to tak ich nagle przypiliło, jak poszli na spacer bez dzieciaków i był ten niesamowity zachód słońca i omega pachniał jak plaster miodu i znów dał się _porwać_ , no to wtedy, faktycznie, może niekoniecznie tak całkiem... _uważał_.

\- Wtedy w lesie? - Cas trochę otrzeźwiał. - Co mówiłeś: nie bój się, wszystko okay, wszystko pod kontrolą? Co był taki piękny zachód słońca?

\- No, nie tylko słońce wtedy zaszło. Jak widać... - Dean znów się wgryzł w szyję omegi. - Ugrrrr... Jak ja cię kocham, wiesz? Mhm... Wiesz, królewno?

\- Uhm... - Omega poczuł w sobie ruchliwe palce i zajęczał prosto w ucho alfy. - U...  ...ahhh...

\- I koniec z fundacją.

\- Co? - Cas gwałtownie oprzytomniał, zapominając o palcach. - Czemu?

\- Bo żadnych stresów.

\- Ale...

\- Koniec, kropka. Bez dyskusji. - Dean zrobił minę świadczącą, że tym razem Cas nic nie zwojuje, nawet jeśli będzie płakał, chlipał, dąsał się i prosił. Nie przerywał przy tym drążenia casowego tyłka, co wywoływało zabawny efekt: omega stękał i wił się pod nim, próbując jednocześnie prowadzić sensowną, _poważną_ konwersację. - Poradzą sobie bez ciebie, a ty poradzisz sobie bez nich.

\- Nie będę się... uhm... - Przygryzł wargę, aby stłumić westchnienie. Dean omal się nie roześmiał. - Deee... uhm... ...ner... woOO... wał. Oooch.... uhm... biecuję. Obie...cuję...

Dean tylko spojrzał. Tym razem bez żartów. Cas wiedział, że decyzja jest ostateczna i powinien odpuścić. Powinien odpuścić też opór, jaki jeszcze próbował stawiać, jeśli chodzi o rozproszenie jego uwagi.

\- A jak... uhm... poczekaj... poczekaj... uhm...

\- No, co? - Dean najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił, gdy omega ledwo już potrafił sklecić zdanie. - Hm? Co?

\- Uhm... pojadę z tobą... uhm... - Cas kręcił biodrami w te w we wte, jak kotka w rui. - Uhm... ...od czasu... do czasu?... - Jeszcze podjął słabą próbę negocjacji, rozdzielając każde słowo, omal każdą sylabę jękiem i westchnieniem. - Zawieźć im... słodycze... czy... coś? 

\- Jak będziesz grzeczny, wyniki będą dobre, wizyty krótkie i żadnych rzewnych historii, od których potem ryczysz pół nocy. To wtedy może. Pomyślę. Nie przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Nie, nawet nie proś, bo z dwóch zrobią się trzy. A jak będziesz naciskał, to cztery. Mówię poważnie. Zero stresów! Leżak, weranda, śpisz, tyjesz... - mruknął.

Sam już nie miał głowy do dalszych rozmów. Opadł na omegę i zaczął w niego wchodzić, powolutku, żeby nie zrujnować mu tyłka a sobie wydłużyć przyjemność. Każde pchnięcie wywoływało głośniejszy jęk omegi. I wkrótce sam zaczął się domagać, żeby Dean przyspieszył, żeby wszedł głębiej. Mocniej. Żeby go całego wypełnił. A potem już nie mógł wydusić z siebie nic, tylko skomlenie, tak błagalne i jednocześnie namiętne, że Dean od samych tych dźwięków mógłby dojść.

I doszedł.

Nie przed omegą. Najpierw on. Najpierw Cas. Łuk z pleców, głęboki wdech... cisza. Pchnięcie. Rozpaczliwy spazm i seria skurczy, nie do opanowania, tak szybko po sobie następujących, że całe ciało aż wibrowało. Wtedy, dopiero wtedy, dopiero jak omega dostał co mu się należało, Dean pozwalał sobie stracić kontrolę.

A potem opadł na omegę i przez kilka minut odpoczywali, ciasno objęci i mokrzy. Dean nadal tkwił, wiotczejąc, w omedze, i to był jego drugi (no, może trzeci) najbardziej ulubiony moment zbliżeń, póki Cas nie zaczynał go mało subtelnie spychać z siebie, narzekając, że jest za ciężki i że mu duszno. _Mięczak_. Dean dał mu całusa i ześlizgnął się na bok.

\- Uhm, dobra. - Omega dał za wygraną w sprawie fundacji. Chwilowo. - To mam jeszcze jedną nowinę.

\- No? - Dean jeszcze nie ochłonął po pierwszej. Sięgnął po chusteczki, żeby ich obu nieco wytrzeć, zanim nakryją się kołdrą. - A możemy najpierw się przespać? - Ziewnął. - Z kwadransik?

\- Dzwonił Harvey. Mój agent. Ten z Nowego Jorku. Ale później ci opowiem. Prześpij się. - Cas poklepał kołdrę i zaczął obracać się tyłem, do pozycji _na łyżeczkę_.

\- Ej, ej... - Dean go powstrzymał, nagle zaalarmowany. - A po co?

\- Nie chcesz się przespać? - Dean mógłby przysiąc, że omega się odrobinę droczy i miał ochotę dać mu klapsa. - Potem ci powiem.

\- Mów mi _teraz_! Co z tym Harveyem? - Nalegał, przeczuwając coś złego.

\- Uhm... No, więc... Powiedział, że znalazł wydawcę. - Cas zamrugał z przejęcia. Dean zmarszczył brwi. - Osiemset tysięcy zaliczki i procent od sprzedaży.

Wstrzymał oddech.

Dean też.

Cas podniósł brwi.

Dean usiadł.

\- Jesteś zły.

\- Nie. Bardzo się cieszę. - Dean wstał. Rozejrzał się, znalazł spodnie i zaczął się ubierać. - Idę do kuchni, przynieść ci coś?

Cas też usiadł.

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Dobra, jestem zły. - Dean zawrócił z progu. - Po co ci to? Nie brakuje nam pieniędzy. Nie musisz zarabiać.

\- Nie muszę. Nie muszę, wiem. - Cas klęknął na łóżku, starając się wytłumaczyć. - Ty nas utrzymujesz... Mnie i szczeniaczki... Nie chcę tego zmieniać!

\- Więc co? Po co to? Co chcesz udowodnić?

\- Nic! Nic nie chcę... Dean, zaczekaj...  - Cas nagle się przestraszył. Nie spodziewał się, że Dean będzie _zachwycony_ , ale żeby był aż tak zły? Aż tak? - Ja nie...

\- Mało ci roboty teraz? Pięć szczeniaczków i szósty w drodze! Mało masz na głowie? Fundacja! Vlog! Cukiernia! Książki! Zamierzasz się rozdwoić?! Bo nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś dał temu wszystkiemu radę! Chyba, ze coś zamierzasz odpuścić? - Dean ścichł.

To zawsze źle wróżyło. _Kurka_ , pomyślał omega. Póki Dean wrzeszczał, był tylko trochę rozzłoszczony. Dopiero kiedy zaczynał mówić naprawdę cicho i naprawdę spokojnie należało się bać naprawdę. Wtedy był wściekły jak sto diabłów. Tak jak teraz.

\- Na przykład szczeniaczki. Na przykład rodzinę? - Chłód aż bił od alfy. - Bo ty sobie będziesz _pisał_?

\- Przecież książka jest cała napisana... - wymamrotał omega. - Sobie pisałem powolutku, nawet nie zauważyłeś, kiedy... - Zaczął nerwowo miętosić skraj poszewki. - A teraz się znalazł wydawca... - Spokorniał, dodając prawie przepraszająco: - To są naprawdę dobre warunki... naprawdę dobre, Harvey był zadowolony... Nie cieszysz się?...

\- No, skoro Harvey był zadowolony... To co _ja_ mam do gadania? - Dean spojrzał krzywo i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

 

* * *

 

Cas zszedł dwadzieścia minut później. Znalazł Deana na werandzie, pijącego piwo i gapiącego się przed siebie z marsową miną.

\- Chłodno. - Zauważył. - Wracaj do łóżka...

\- Zaraz przyjdę. Zmykaj. - Dean zerknął przez ramię i opróżnił butelkę. Odstawił na drewnianą poręcz.

\- Nie złość się. - Cas zatupał bosymi piętami, podchodząc bliżej. Zadrżał i Dean sięgnął do hamaka po koc. Zarzucił na niego, ale nie przytulił. Nie pocałował, jak zwykł to robić. Odsunął się natychmiast i otworzył drugą butelkę.

\- Uhm... Wiesz? Czasem śnią mi się inne miejsca. - Cas popatrzył na nocne, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Zawinął się ciaśniej kocem. - To dziwne sny. Ale tak często mi się śnią, że się przyzwyczaiłem.

Dean milczał, pociągając małe łyczki. Nie patrząc na niego. Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę, niepewnie.

\- Inny ty. Uhm... I inny ja. - Sam nie wiedział, czemu chce to opowiedzieć alfie. Czemu teraz. - W moich snach to ja cię wyciągam z kłopotów. Z ciemności. Chwytam cię bardzo mocno, aż masz ślad na ramieniu, i ciągnę za sobą - powiedział z namysłem, powoli. - W tych snach nie jesteśmy wilkami. Ale ja nie jestem człowiekiem. - Zerknął szybko na alfę i zaczerwienił się. Dean odezwał się po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

\- A kim?

\- Będziesz się śmiać.

\- Nie będę. Kim?

\- Nie wiem dokładnie. - Cas przełknął ślinę. - Ale potrafię latać. Mam skrzydła.

Dean się nie odezwał, nie skomentował. Nie roześmiał się, więc Cas kontynuował nieco odważniej:

\- W tych snach jestem trochę podobny do ciebie. Potrafię zabijać. Różne bestie. Straszne. Takie z czarnymi oczami, cuchnące smołą i siarką. I inne. Straszne, okropne stworzenia. - Wysunął swoją dłoń spod koca i popatrzył na nią uważnie. - Mam... moc. Nadnaturalną... Wiesz? Mogę robić różne rzeczy. Mogę cię chronić. Mogę ci pomagać. Ratuję ci życie. W tych... snach. To _inne_ życie. Całkiem różne od tego tutaj. Inne. Zupełnie. 

Dean popatrzył na omegę.

\- Mimo, że jest inne, to ja wiem, że ja to ja i... uhm... co ważniejsze... że ty _tam_ to nadal ty. - Cas pokazał na niego palcem, jakby chciał podkreślić trafność tej obserwacji. - Chociaż nie jesteś wilkiem, nie masz watahy i domu i niczego, poza Impalą i Sammym. Ale jedna rzecz się nie zmienia. - Cas znów spojrzał na gwiazdy. A potem na Deana, który już nie ukrywał, że słucha uważnie. - Bardzo cię kocham. Bardzo. W tych moich snach. I na jawie. Bardzo. Nad życie. I to jest ważniejsze niż ciasteczka. Ważniejsze niż książka i pieniądze. Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym podpisał ten kontrakt, to nie podpiszę. Nie musisz się _złościć_. - Cas chciał powiedzieć: _bać_ , co było bardziej zgodne z prawdą i co podpowiadał mu jego wilczy nos, ale nie chciał zawstydzać alfy. - W moich snach poświęcam dla ciebie o wiele więcej. Wszystko. _Wszystko_... - Cas poczuł gorzki smak na języku i wytarł usta ręką. - I nawet nie wiem, czy odwzajemniasz moje uczucie.

\- Nie wiesz, czy cię kocham? - Dean odezwał się wreszcie.

\- Nie wiem. - Cas zastanowił się. Naprawdę nie wiedział. Czy Dean go kocha? Tamten inny Dean, tamtego innego Casa? Ze snów? Czy ten Dean, stojący obok, z piwem w ręku? Cas nie wiedział w obu przypadkach. Nie na pewno. - Wiem, że się przyjaźnimy. Podróżujemy razem. Walczymy. Z tymi złymi stworzeniami. Wydaje mi się, że... Łączy nas... - Bardzo ostrożnie dobierał słowa. - Głębsza więź. Ale nigdy nie... My nie... _Ty_ nie.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem? - Zgadł. - To niemożliwe. Nie ma takiego świata, w którym mógłbym utrzymać ręce z dala od ciebie. - Parsknął, przyciągając omegę. - Możesz mieć skrzydła i być ptakiem, albo... Batmanem, jeśli chcesz...

\- Nie jestem ptakiem! - Sprostował. - Ani Batmanem. Chociaż umiem latać. I jestem... kimś w rodzaju... uhm... bohatera. Ratuję świat. Razem z tobą. Pomagam ci ratować - zająknął się i zaplątał, tłumacząc. - To ty jesteś bohaterem... Bo...

\- Nieważne. Ważne jest to, że... Okay - westchnął alfa. - Dobra, po prostu... Na początku byłeś ślepy, naiwny, nie umiałeś czytać, pisać, nawet zapiąć pasów w samochodzie! Nic nie umiałeś i nagle co? Książka, jedna druga i teraz trzecia. Za prawie milion zaliczki? - Roześmiał się niewesoło. - A ja, głupek, chciałem cię zwolnić, kiedy Meg płaciła ci te marne sto dolarów...

\- Co?

\- Nic! - Dean ugryzł się w język. - I _wtedy_ uważałem, że to problem, ta stówa. A teraz? Prawie milion!

\- Jak to: zwolnić?

Dean przeklął.

\- Uhm... bo... miałem nadzieję, że mała... uhm... presja? Uhm... - Zaczął stękać. - Ekonomiczna... spowoduje, że się trochę namyślisz i...

\- Chciałeś, żeby Meg mnie zwolniła, żebym nie miał pieniędzy na życie? - Cas się lekko odsunął. - Kiedy już byłem z Misiem?

Dean prawie usłyszał zgrzyt metalowych wnyków zatrzaskujących się na jego nodze. Auć.

\- I potrzebowałem każdego dolara? - Ciągnął Cas coraz chłodniej. - Bo nas zostawiłeś?

Dean widział kiedyś lisa, który złapał się we wnyki. Biedne zwierzę tak bardzo chciało się uwolnić, że zaczęło odgryzać sobie łapę. Wtedy uznał, że to okrutne i skręcił zwierzakowi kark, żeby się nie męczył. Kto jemu mógłby teraz wyświadczyć taką przysługę?

\- I zastanawiałem się, czy trzy kaftaniki starczą, bo czwarty to za duży wydatek? - Cas cedził każde słowo. - Kazałeś Meg mnie zwolnić?

\- Nie kazałem! Nie kazałem! Tylko pomyślałem, tylko sobie pomyślałem, precyzyjnie mówiąc: nie _kazałem_ , tylko _pomyślałem_ , że jeśli cię zwolni, to po prostu... Po prostu... - Zastanawiał się gorączkowo. - Wrócisz.

\- Chciałem wrócić! A ty mnie odesłałeś do Jody! Pamiętasz?! - wrzasnął Cas, wyrywając się z objęć. - _Prosiłem_ cię _na kolanach_ , żebyś wziął tę przeklętą smycz! Przy _wszystkich_! Przy Sammym i Franku i Gabe'ie!

\- Zgadzam się na książkę! - Dean w panice rzucił (sobie) ostatnie koło ratunkowe. I wystrzelił flarę. - Zgadzam się na to osiemset, na kontrakt i wszystko!

\- Mam gdzieś kontrakt! I ciebie też mam gdzieś! - Cas wmaszerował do domu i zamknął z drzwi z takim hukiem, że u Ellen i Bobby'ego zapaliło się światło.

\- Niech to szlag. Niech to cholera jasna... - Dean kopnął leżak i złapał się za duży palec u stopy. Syknął boleściwie: - niech to wszyscy diabli! Au...

 

* * *

 

Tej nocy ~~przewracał się bezsennie~~ spał na kanapie a rano cichutko i bardzo grzecznie zapukał do sypialni. Cas pozwolił mu wejść. Chyba też mało spał. Kręcił się po pokoju i nawet nie zerknął na Deana. Wkładał ubrania z komody do kartonu. Wielka walizka już była zapakowana i stała koło łóżka.

\- Chyba żartujesz?

\- Nie.

\- Przestań się wygłupiać.

\- Chciałeś coś?

\- Chciałem, żebyś przestał urządzać cyrki. - Wyrwał mu z rąk naręcze koszul i wrzucił z powrotem do szuflady. - Właśnie dlatego to całe zarabianie tak mnie wkurza!

\- To już nie będziesz mieć okazji się wkurzać! Potrafię o siebie zadbać! O dzieci też! Zejdę ci z oczu i...

\- O, mowy nie ma! Żadne takie! Żadne _zejdę ci z oczu_ i żadne _zadbam o dzieci_!

\- Już mnie nie możesz zwolnić! Sam się zwalniam! Precyzyjnie mówiąc: wyprowadzam się!

\- O żesz, ty!... - wrzasnął Dean, z wściekłości biały jak ściana, i sięgnął, żeby go przewinąć przez kolano i sprać na kwaśne jabłko.

\- Tatuś! Tatuś! - Ciasteczko wpadła między nich ze szlochem. Cas złapał ją na ręce i podniósł, odchodząc w stronę okna.

\- Co się stało? Czemu płaczesz? - Ukołysał ją i utulił łagodnie, szepcząc - czemu? Nie płacz, nie martw się. Wszystko jest dobrze, nie płacz...

Misiek stanął w progu sypialni, gapiąc się to na tatusia, to na tatę, to na walizki i kartony. Zza niego wyjrzały bliźniaki, kurczowo trzymając się za łapki, każde z wielkim, kolorowym smokiem w buzi, ssanym teraz z nerwową zachłannością.

\- Krzyczycie... I brzydko pachnie... - Załkała Mary, wczepiwszy się w niego paluszkami.

Cas pogłaskał ją po drobnych pleckach w cienkiej piżamce. Faktycznie, cały pokój wypełniał nieznośny fetor. Złości, strachu. Głównie strachu. Niuchnął i drgnął zaskoczony. Źródłem był Dean. Alfa się bał. I dzieci. Były przerażone. Jedną ręką trzymał Ciasteczko, a drugą pchnął okno, otwierając je na oścież, żeby trochę przewietrzyć. Dean się _bał_. Cas nigdy nie czuł takiej woni od niego. Nigdy. Okropny, kwaśny odór, aż szczęki bolały. Odwrócił się i popatrzył na Miśka w progu, obserwującego sytuację z napięciem. Mały wilczek. Mały alfa, gotów bronić rodzeństwa i tatusia.

Popatrzył na Deana, z twarzą szarą, wyciągniętą, postarzałą przez noc o kilka lat i żuchwą chodzącą z nerwów. Niemal było słychać zgrzytanie zębami.

 _Trzeba coś zrobić_ , pomyślał Cas. _Trzeba jakoś to naprawić._

\- Przepraszam - powiedział. _To zawsze jakiś start. Dobry start. -_ Że się wszyscy zdenerwowaliście. _  
_

Dean nagle wypuścił powietrze i obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie dwie minuty nie oddychał. Odchrząknął. Pokazał palcem na rzeczy.

\- To... - Jego głos zabrzmiał zaskakująco piskliwie. Kaszlnął. Oczyścił gardło, zanim podjął. - Rozpakujemy, dobra?

Cas milczał i chmura smrodu znów zgęstniała. _On się boi_ , uprzytomnił sobie. _Dean się boi, że się nie rozpakuję. Nie wie, czy zostanę. Boi się, że nie.  
_

_A chcę zostać?_

Popatrzył na dzieci. Na Miśka. Bliźniaki. Mary, która osmarkała mu t-shirt.

\- Rozpakujemy? - spytał Dean i wziął Miśka za rękę.

 _Misiek taki duży. Ile to czasu już zleciało? Tyle lat, a wydaje się jak wczoraj. Można powiedzieć, że razem pracowaliśmy, u Meg. Ja i Misiek. Moja pierwsza praca, prawdziwa - za wynagrodzenie. Pierwszy raz własne pieniądze. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś mi zapłacił za to, co u Uriela robiłem za darmo: sprzątanie, układanie. Pomaganie. Przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj, ale za pieniądze._ Jestem ślepy, ale nie głupi _, tak było napisane na plakietce, którą mi dała Meg. Kochana, wredna Meg i jej kwaśne poczucie humoru! Dużo mnie nauczyła... O handlu. I o operach mydlanych...  
_

_Misiek już wtedy był, ze mną. Z nami. Ellen miała rację od samego początku, od chwili, gdy zobaczyliśmy go na usg, takiego małego jak gruszeczka._ Silny, mały wilczek _, powiedziała._ Trzeba pomóc mu zostać. Nie wyganiać _. Nikt go nie planował. Nikt na niego nie czekał. Wcale nie chcieliśmy, żeby był. Ani Dean, ani ja. Wcale go nie chciałem. A on się nie dał wygonić. Nie dał się wygonić. I teraz, patrz no, na nich dwóch. Mały alfa i duży alfa. Czekają, co powiem. Czy rozpakujemy walizkę, czy nie?_

_Ale ja nie wiem._

_Nie wiem._

_Czemu Dean chciał, żeby Meg mnie zwolniła? Co by ze mną było? Bez pracy, bez pieniędzy... _Gdyby się inaczej ułożyło... Gdyby się inaczej wszystko potoczyło... wtedy... Dean by był z Lisą, a ja..._ Może z Charliem? Może bym się włóczył po parkingach. Z kierowcami, jak tymi z baru Benny'ego. Kto wie. Może... skończyłbym jak Tony. W piwnicy Crowleya. Z dwudziestką klientów dziennie... Pieniądze nie są najważniejsze, ale co bez nich? Gdy nie masz za co kupić jedzenia, gdy nie masz dachu nad głową... Co wtedy? Wtedy strach, głód. Upokorzenia. Ile takich historii poznałem w schronisku. Ile nieszczęść omeg, które nie miały nikogo takiego jak Jody, Amy... Meg.  
_

_Kiedy wypłaciła mi pierwszą tygodniówkę, myślałem, że jestem bogaczem. Góra pieniędzy w portfelu, wszystko moje. Głupiutki wilczek. Wiedziałem wtedy o świecie mniej, niż dziś Misiek. Ma oczy jak ja, ale całą resztę po nim. Po alfie. Odwagę. Spryt. Waleczność. Nigdy się nie poddaje. Jest taki bystry. Nie to co ja._

_Ta góra pieniędzy to było zaledwie kilka dwudziestek i dziesiątek, trochę dałem Jody, na utrzymanie i stać mnie było już tylko na dwa burgery u Benny'ego i colę. Za swoje piwo Dean zapłacił sam. Tak się bałem, że nie przyjdzie. Że się nie zgodzi spotkać. Chciałem, żeby przyszedł, żeby wiedział, że sobie radzę. Byłem z siebie taki dumny. Z mojej góry pieniędzy. Z mojej pracy. Musiał pękać ze śmiechu. Żałosny ślepy omega i jego bieda. Byłem biedny, byłem nędzarzem. W porównaniu do Deana nie miałem nic. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Musiał pękać ze śmiechu.  
_

_Nie pękał. Był miły. Pilnował mnie. Odprowadził do domu..._

_Mógł wybrać Lisę. Mógł mieć Lisę. Mógł mieć z nią szczeniaczki, alfy, wszystkie legalne. Mógł ją wybrać.  
_

_Niepotrzebnie się tak martwiłem o te kaftaniki. Trzy, cztery. Dean brał je całymi tuzinami. Nigdy nie szczędził niczego żadnemu ze szczeniaczków. Rozpieszcza je. Kocha je wszystkie, nie tylko Miśka. Nie tylko swojego małego alfę. Mary to jego księżniczka... Mógł ją odrzucić, bo jest jak ja. Jest jak ja, odziedziczyła_ to _po mnie. Jest omegą, jak ja. Mógł ją kochać mniej. Mógł wcale jej nie chcieć... Trudno kochać_ bękarty, omegi _. Ale on ją uwielbia. Kocha ją  n i e p r z y t o m n i e._

_Kocha je wszystkie._

_Tak się boi._

_Nie bał się nigdy niczego. Teraz się boi spakowanej walizki. Boi się, że się wyprowadzę. Może mógłby zwyczajnie powiedzieć:_ zostań _? Może mógłby po prostu_ poprosić _?_

_Nie. Dean nie poprosi. Alfa nie prosi. Nie ma co się łudzić. Będzie się wściekał, krzyczał, zabraniał, knuł i spiskował. Wszystko, byle nie poprosić. Głupi alfa.  
_

_Jeśli się wyprowadzę, to będę mieć książkę i osiemset tysięcy. Ale bez niego.  
_

_Tak strasznie go nienawidziłem, na początku..._

_...a teraz?_

_Nigdy mnie nie spytał, czy go chcę. Czy go wybieram. Czy go kocham...  
_

_Ale tak bardzo się boi, teraz. Co to znaczy? Czy to coś znaczy?_

_Czy ja coś znaczę?_

_Czy ta książka, bez Deana, coś będzie znaczyć? Dla mnie?_

\- Dobra. Po śniadaniu. - Cas podrzucił Ciasteczko w ramionach, przesunął ją na biodro i pstryknął w nosek. - Zrobimy teraz śniadanie. Zjemy i pomożecie mi posprzątać bałagan. A potem się pobawimy na dworze. Dobry plan?

\- Bardzo dobry. - Dean nawet nie próbował ukryć ulgi. Jakby nagle spadł mu stukilowy ciężar z piersi. Zagarnął Miśka i bliźnięta w ramiona i zniósł po schodach. Kazał im usiąść przy stole i zawrócił po Joy, przeskakując po trzy schodki na raz, lekki jak piórko i prawie podśpiewując pod nosem.

Tatuś posadził Ciasteczko na przewijaku, a sam pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem i zaczął rozbierać malutką Joy. Ciasteczko podała mu pieluchę i chusteczki do pupki i krem, żeby pupka była gładziutka. Bardzo lubiła pomagać tatusiowi. Dobrze, że tatuś rozpakuje walizkę. Nie rozumiała dokładnie, co się działo w sypialni, ale wszyscy byli tacy zdenerwowani przez dłuższą chwilę. Tata i Misiek. Bardzo źle pachnieli. Aż się Ciasteczku kręciło w głowie i rozbolał ją brzuszek. Ale teraz wszystko przeszło. Bo tatuś się uśmiechał i gadał z Joy i Ciasteczkiem, żartował. Zapiął śpioszki i pomiział Joy po brzuszku.

Tata przyszedł i nachylił się obok. Też pomiział Joy, a potem powiedział tatusiowi, że o co te histerie, przecież tata na wszystko się zgadza i sam go zawiezie podpisać umowę i tatuś może sobie przecież pisać książki, jeśli to mu sprawia przyjemność, ile tylko chce, trzy albo dziesięć, albo dwadzieścia. I tata mu urządzi gabinet do pisania, z wielkim oknem na góry, tylko żeby tatuś już koniecznie schował walizki do garderoby i więcej ich nie wyjmował, chyba że będą chcieli pojechać na wakacje.

Ciasteczko poruszyła noskiem, węsząc ostrożnie, ale tatuś pachniał bardzo ładnie i tata też zaczął ładnie pachnieć, swoim zwykłym zapachem, nie tym ostrym, od którego chciało się płakać i wymiotować.

Tatuś powiedział, że nie trzeba gabinetu, bo najlepiej mu się pisze na werandzie, na hamaku. I że chętnie pojedzie na wakacje. Że mogliby spędzić trochę czasu bez dzieciaków, tylko oni dwaj, na przykład w weekend i co tata na to? Tata wtedy powiedział, że bardzo dobrze, że coś wymyśli i żeby już poszli zjeść, bo jest strasznie głodny i te nerwy go wykończą i że tatuś ze szczeniaczkami jest gorszy niż trzy smoki razem wzięte i gdyby ktoś go uprzedził, to by został kawalerem, ale przy tym dał tatusiowi buzi, takie długie, z przytulaniem i tatuś zaczął się śmiać, że tata sam chciał szczeniaczki, to teraz ma. I mógł go nie porywać, to by nie miał kłopotu. Wziął Joy na ręce, a tata Ciasteczko i zeszli do kuchni, gdzie już siedział dziadziuś Bobby i Ellen robiła śniadanko.

I w trakcie śniadanka tata zrobił ogłoszenie, że za kilka miesięcy będzie nowa dzidzia i że tatuś napisał książkę, która jest warta ćwierć smoczego ogona i wtedy Michaś spytał, czy zamiast dzidzi mogliby dostać w tym roku kucyka. Bo dzidziusiów to tak jakby mieli już kilka sztuk, a kucyka jeszcze żadnego. 

\- Co ty na to? - spytał tata, zezując do tatusia.

\- Przesyłka została nadana. Po odejściu od kasy reklamacji się nie przyjmuje - odpowiedział stanowczo tatuś i wszyscy dorośli się strasznie głośno roześmiali i zaczęli mówić rzeczy, które wcale nie były takie śmieszne, a oni się śmiali i śmiali bez sensu, do rozpuku. Czemu?

Z tego wszystkiego tylko jedno było jasne: tata kucyka nie kupi.

Po śniadanku zagonił wszystkie dzieci na górę do mycia zębów i ubierania. Potem zajrzał do sypialni i zabrał pustą walizkę do garderoby. I dał buzi tatusiowi i spytał, czy tatuś jeszcze się gniewa. Ciasteczko wcale nie podsłuchiwała. Nie sama. Misiek też podsłuchiwał. Tata rzadko się poważnie sprzeczał z tatusiem (chociaż często ~~krzyczał~~ mówił głośno i wyraźnie), a tak jak dziś to chyba nigdy i musieli się upewnić, że już na pewno im przeszło. Obu.

Tatuś powiedział, że się nie gniewa. Trochę się zdenerwował, na początku, niepotrzebnie, bo przecież to z Meg to było dawno i nie ma do czego wracać. I że naprawdę nie musi podpisać żadnej umowy, jak tata nie chce. Że to nieważne. Że jest bardzo dobrze tak, jak jest i że walizkę wyciągnie tylko jak będą jechać na wakacje. Zadzwoni do Harveya i powie, żeby nie szukał wydawcy, że nie trzeba. Bo tatuś _lubi_ piec ciasteczka i pisać książki z przepisami, ale _kocha_ tatę. Kocha najbardziej na świecie i tata jest ważniejszy niż wszystkie ciasteczka i książki razem wzięte. NAJWAŻNIEJSZY.

Potem już nic nie dało się podsłuchać, bo tata zamknął drzwi, a na dwór zabrała ich Ellen.

\- Myślisz, że kupią nam kucyka? - Zastanawiał się Michaś, siedząc na zjeżdżalni. - Niech sobie mają kolejną dzidzię, ale co im szkodzi kupić kucyka?

\- No... - Zgodziła się Ciasteczko, chociaż jej w zupełności wystarczał pluszowy konik. Żywy trochę ją przerażał, bo wcale nie był mały. Widzieli w zoo. Trochę za duży, za mało przytulankowy i za ruchliwy, jak na jej gust. I zębaty. I okopytkowany. Zęby gryzą, kopytka kopią. Tata ma rację, co się ten Michaś tak upiera? Na co im kucyk? Mary wolałaby chyba kotka, ale poczuła się w obowiązku coś Michasiowi poradzić. - Poproś tatę.

\- Głuptas z ciebie... - Michaś popatrzył na siostrzyczkę pobłażliwie. Wszystko sobie już jakiś czas temu dokładnie przemyślał i rozeznał swoim sześcio(i pół)letnim rozumem rodzinne ścieżki decyzyjne. Poranna awantura z walizką tylko go upewniła, że obmyślił to sobie prawidłowo. - Trzeba poprosić tatusia, wiesz? Jak tatuś się zgodzi, to tata też się zgodzi.

\- Tak? - Ciasteczko popatrzyła na Pana Królika, na jego przyszywane, guziczkowe oko i na brata. - Ale tatuś zawsze mówi: _poproś tatę_.

Oboje wiedzieli, że tata, chociaż kochany, to nie zgadzał się tak ochoczo na wszystko i czasem był bardzo ostrym tatą.

\- Do każdego systemu można się włamać - mruknął mały spryciarz, który spędzał ostatnio sporo czasu z wujkiem Ashem.

\- Co? - Ciasteczko nie zrozumiała ani słowa. Starszy brat popatrzył na nią z wysoka, jak generał na swojego adiutanta. Bliźniaki i Jackie i Mark i Joy byli jego małą armią, a on ich wodzem. Zamierzał opiekować się nimi i dbać o ich interesy. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze maluchy i niewiele rozumieją. Nie szkodzi. Wystarczy, że on rozumie.

W małym alfie budziły się awanturnicze instynkty zdobywcy. Nieodrodny synek swojego taty _zobaczył_. Zapragnął _mieć_. Wymyślił sposób, jak _zdobyć_.

\- Będziemy mieć kucyka. - Oznajmił. - Załatwię to. To nasza pierwsza misja. Testowa. A potem się zobaczy.

\- Co się zobaczy? - Zaciekawiło się Ciasteczko, miętoląc Pana Królika w pulchniutkich łapkach.

\- Nie wiem jeszcze. Zobaczymy - powiedział starszy brat wymijająco i tajemniczo. Ciasteczko westchnęła z wrażenia. Miś zeskoczył ze zjeżdżalni, żeby rozsądzić maluchy, które zaczęły wyrywać sobie niebieską łopatkę.

Tak - pomyślał - kucyk na początek. A potem może... coś innego... coś większego... na przykład...

... na przykład...

...smoki.

Bardzo by chciał ruszyć z wujkami i tatą na smoka. Z opowieści wujków i dziadka Bobby'ego wynikało, że to musiała być...

 

...najwspanialsza przygoda!

Siedział wiele razy cichutko na skrzynce w garażu i słuchał. Bardzo lubił słuchać wujków i dziadziusia Bobby'ego. Mówili takie interesujące rzeczy. A najbardziej interesujące ze wszystkich były s m o k i. Ogromne, groźne, zioną ogniem. Jak można je pokonać? I okraść? Niemożliwe przecież!

A jednak. Tacie i wujkom się udawało.

\- Każdy ma słaby punkt - wyjaśnił wujek Ash.

\- Każdy? - spytał wujka. - Nawet smok?

\- Nawet smok.

Misiek przemyśliwał sprawę dwa dni, zanim wrócił do wujka z nową kwestią:

\- Nawet tata?

\- Nawet on - powiedział wujek Ash bardzo poważnie, ale nie chciał wyjawić, co mogłoby być słabym punktem taty.

Misiek znów myślał i myślał, aż w końcu sam zgadł.

To tatuś.

Tatuś łamie system.

 

 


	76. ILE CAS JEST WART?

\- Widzisz tego faceta? - Dean nachylił się do ucha omegi. - Tego, tam, co siedzi przy barze?

Cas podniósł głowę, szukając wzrokiem. Siedzieli przy stoliku w sali restauracyjnej, dość daleko, ale od razu odnalazł, kogo Dean miał na myśli.

\- Powiedział, że jesteś słodki i że chętnie cię kupi. Albo wynajmie. - Dean upił łyk szkockiej, zerkając na wyświetlacz telefonu, z kolejnym uspokajającym esemesem od Ellen: _maluchy zdrowe, wszystko okay. Bawcie się dobrze._

\- Za ile? - Zainteresował się Cas.

\- Wystartował od dziesięciu tysięcy, mówiąc, że cena nie gra roli, bo go stać.

 

Cas zrobił urażoną minę, aż Dean się roześmiał. Omega wyglądał naprawdę zjawiskowo, w dobrze skrojonej marynarce, białej koszuli i szarym kardiganie. Według Casa jak _człowiek, który chce wyglądać poważnie_ , według Deana jak jeden z tych elegancików pałętających się od jednego modnego sklepu do drugiego i od jednej drogiej kawiarni do drugiej. Nic dziwnego, że wpadł w oko temu wilkowi.

Osobiście wolał go w jednym ze swoich starych t-shirtów i w spranych dżinsach, uganiającego się boso za dzieciakami. No, ale są różne gusta.

\- Jesz to? - Cas wskazał widelcem warzywa na talerzu Deana.

\- Nie, weź... - Zerknął na jego brzuch. Postronnym nie rzucał się w oczy, ale Dean zauważał każdą zmianę, każde pół funta więcej. Wsunął dłoń pod sweter. - Jak tam?

\- Fpofątku - odpowiedział, żując.

\- Chcesz zamówić coś jeszcze? Jesteś jeszcze głodny? Może zupę? Może rybę?

\- Nie, so sfarczy... - Otarł usta i popił wodą. - No, może mały deser...? Co?

\- Mnie pytasz? - Dean sięgnął po kartę. - Mają kilka, ale dziwne nazwy... Chcemy gdzieś potem połazić, czy do łóżka?

\- Do łóżka, zmęczony jestem. - Cas zaczął przeglądać menu. - Ale jeszcze posiedźmy.

Przylecieli do Nowego Jorku w nocy, po śniadaniu trochę pozwiedzali, byli na zakupach, potem poszli na lunch z Harveyem, potem Dean miał jakieś swoje spotkanie biznesowe. Poszli na kawę (konkretnie Dean na kawę, Cas koktajl ze świeżych owoców). Po drodze obejrzeli jakiś elegancki budynek. Dean powiedział, że należy do nich i że mają z tego _ładny grosz_. Z wynajmu. Obejrzeli jakiś ~~stary rupieć~~ _zabytkowy samochód,_ który Dean chciał kupić dla Bobby'ego i wrócili do hotelu. Jutro czekało ich podpisanie umowy, na bardzo tłustą kwotę i choćby tylko ze względu na to Cas był wart o wiele więcej niż głupie dziesięć tysięcy.

\- Wpadłeś w oko tej rudej kelnerce. Właśnie zastanawia się z koleżanką, czy ma szanse, skoro od kwadransa gapisz się jej na tyłek... - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki z deserami. - Tarta malinowa z syropem i białą czekoladą brzmi zachęcająco. Albo truskawki z balsamico...

\- Nie gapię się.

Cas podniósł te swoje niebieskie ślepia.

\- Twój tyłek jest lepszy - mruknął Dean i dał znać kelnerowi z ich rewiru, że będą zamawiać. Zjawił się natychmiast, zabrał naczynia i zapisał sobie w kajeciku kolejną szkocką, kawę, świeży sok, tartę oraz  jeszcze kilka malutkich, słonych przekąsek, bo Cas przewidywał, że po tarcie może zachcieć mu się czegoś dla odmiany smaku.

\- Misiek przesłał... - Nachylił się do Deana i pokazał mu filmik z nagraniem szczeniaczków, machających do nich i wołających _tęsknimy!_

Obejrzeli sobie kilka razy, bo chociaż wyjechali raptem na dwa dni, to oni również zdążyli się stęsknić. Dean zadzwonił do Ellen, upewniając się po raz ~~sześć~~ dziesiąty, że na pewno wszystko okay, a potem jeszcze do Bobby'ego i na wszelki wypadek do Rufusa. Cas nie uważał tego za przesadną ostrożność. Jeśli alfy nie było w domu, to lepiej się jednak dopytać, więc słuchał uważnie, jak Dean mówi: _no, to wspaniale. Trzymajcie się tam, wracamy jutro wieczorem. Jakby coś: dzwońcie!_

Kelner zaczął przynosić napoje i przekąski. Zabrał puste naczynia i odszedł, Dean udał, że wcale nie zerka za nim i że wcale nie zerka na tą kelnerkę, kręcącą ponętnie biodrami i starającą się złapać jego spojrzenie. Akurat wypięła się przy sąsiednim stoliku, pochylając nad blatem, żeby wskazać coś w karcie starszej pani, która przyszła z przyjaciółką. Czarna spódniczka mocno opięła pośladki i Dean zupełnie niechcący zastanowił się, jakie ma pod spodem majtki. Preferował jedwabne, jeśli już, chociaż wolał bez.

Cas zjadł kawałek tarty i nagle zzieleniał.

\- Muszę... - Stłumił beknięcie. - ...uhm...

\- Aha. - Dean odsunął krzesło, wstał i przepuścił go, pędzącego do łazienki. - Idę za tobą.

Cas zręcznym sprintem wyminął gości i obsługę. Pchnął wahadłowe drzwi do toalet i omal się nie wywrócił skręcając do męskich, gdzie jednym spojrzeniem wyłuskał pierwszą wolną kabinę i...

\- No. To poooo... ...szło! Brawo, królewno. - Dean zjawił się po kilku sekundach. Spokojnie wyciągnął chusteczkę i zaczekał, aż kolacja wyląduje w muszli. Cas usiadł na piętach, wziął chusteczkę i wytarł usta. - Wszystko?

\- Jeszcze nie... - westchnął, czekając. Chwila odpoczynku i druga fala skurczy wypchnęła z żołądka resztę ledwo nadtrawionej zawartości. Sarnina, sos śliwkowo-żurawinowy z kilkoma jagodami jałowca, trochę ziemniaków pieczonych w maśle i ziołach, carpaccio z rukolą i parmezanem, grillowany kozi ser na grzankach...

Dean spokojnie odebrał telefon od Sama i dłuższą chwilę rozmawiał, umawiając się na jutrzejsze spotkanie w wydawnictwie. Pytał jak tam Amy i chłopcy i czy po podpisaniu umowy wyskoczą na _jakiś lepszy_ lunch i pogadają, zanim Sammy będzie musiał łapać samolot powrotny. Spojrzał w dół i odpowiedział na zadane przez Sama pytanie, że u nich wszystko w porządku, szósta paczka w drodze, na razie zwykłe turbulencje, ale nic czego by dotychczas nie przerabiali.

\- Pozdrowię. Jak tylko wyjmie głowę z kibla... - Kolejna chusteczka. Dean spuścił wodę i uśmiechnął się promiennie do starszego faceta, który wylazł z sąsiedniej kabiny i teraz gapił się na nich podejrzliwie, myjąc ręce. - Już?

\- Uhm... - Cas się zastanowił, ale zanim zebrał myśli, nadeszła kolejna fala.

\- Czyli jeszcze. - Dean pożegnał się z Sammym, zerknął na pocztę i zaczął odpowiadać na jakiegoś maila, czekając aż Cas ostatecznie opróżni żołądek ze wszystkiego, co mu tam zalega. W końcu omega, zupełnie zmarnowany, ostatni raz wytarł wargi i dźwignął się na nogi. Dean spuścił wodę po raz trzeci.

\- Okay?

\- Mhm. - Cas poszedł do umywalek wypłukać usta, najpierw wodą a potem płynem, który Dean nauczył się nosić po kieszeniach w wygodnych, podróżnych buteleczkach. Jako ojciec piątki i szóstego w drodze był już zaprawiony we wszystkich możliwych _turbulencjach_. Zawsze miał przy sobie chusteczki suche, wilgotne i awaryjny sick bag i płyn do płukania i parę innych niezbędnych rzeczy.

\- I tak jest lepiej niż z Ciasteczkiem... - mruknął pocieszająco. Ciasteczko było wyjątkowe pod wieloma względami, również w tym, że jak dotąd stwarzało najwięcej _turbulencji_. Cas tylko przewrócił oczami. Przestał być taki zielonkawy, ale nadal był blady i Dean wyciągnął kolejny element żelaznego zestawu: batonik. Karmelowy. - Gryza? Czy gumę? - Pokazał listek miętowej.

\- Nie... - Cas się skrzywił i poczuł, że mu się znów odbija. - Pić.

Wrócili do stolika, Dean po drodze zamówił napój imbirowy i wodę z cytryną. Przy wymiotach uzupełnianie płynów jest niezbędne, to też już przerabiali. Nie chciał łapać go, jak mdleje i siedzieć z nim potem pół nocy, podpiętym do kroplówki.

\- Chcesz do pokoju? Położyć się?

\- Chcę sobie posiedzieć. - Cas odsunął talerzyk z nadgryzioną tartą i wypił cały sok duszkiem. - Wśród ludzi..

\- Szykownie i elegancko? - Zgadł. Cas się wyszczerzył.

\- Żebyś wiedział. - Wypił wodę i zagryzł plastrem cytryny. Sięgnął po butelkę napoju imbirowego i przez chwilę obracał ją w dłoni.

Dean zerknął i przypomniał sobie, kiedy zobaczył go pierwszy raz. Pod ścianą jakiegoś przydrożnego, zapyziałego baru, z podobną butelką w ręku. Ślepego i zestrachanego od nadmiaru bodźców, hałasu i obecności obcych wilków, watahy Winchestera. Wtedy zupełnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, oni obaj nie zdawali, że to był moment przełomowy. Moment, który całkowicie zmienił ich życie. Czy mógł przypuszczać, że ten mały, ślepy, rozbrajająco wystraszony omega kilka lat później będzie siedział razem z nim w luksusowym hotelu, ściągając spojrzenia wilków gotowych zapłacić za trochę czasu z nim? Jak tamten, w tych niegustownych kowbojkach z wężowej skórki, z grubą złotą bransoletą na owłosionym nadgarstku, który teraz im się przyglądał, popijając jakiś drink przy barze i najwyraźniej... mrugając?

Dean przymknął powieki na pół sekundy, chcąc wymazać ten obraz z pamięci. Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem i odwrócił się do omegi.

\- Możemy iść gdzie indziej. - Zaproponował. - Możemy zwiedzić wszystkie najlepsze lokale w mieście. Hm? Co ty na to?

\- Tu jest wystarczająco. - Cas szybko zapomniał o turbulencjach i zabrał się do słonych przekąsek. - Telefon ci dzwoni.

\- To twój.

Obaj odebrali jednocześnie. Kelner przyniósł im do stolika jeszcze jedną szkocką i ginger ale, wskazując, że to od _tamtego pana_. Dean zrobił grymas, mający udawać uśmiech. Cas ledwo co zauważył, zbyt zajęty rozmową.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, ale idźcie już spać, co? - powiedział do Ciasteczka. - Która to godzina? Powinniście być w łóżkach, bączku. Co robi Ellen?... Usypia Joy?... A co robi Misiek?...

\- ...mnóstwo prezentów... - mówił Dean do Misia. - Nie, kucyka nie. Ani kangura. Skąd miałbym ci wziąć kangura? Co? Co robią bliźniaki? A Ciasteczko? A czemu jeszcze nie? Czemu pytam? Bo mieliście już być w łóżkach dawno! Ja też za wami tęsknię. Wrócimy jutro wieczorem. Na pewno. Ej, co to tam za hałasy? Misiek!, jesteś tam w domu szefem czy nie? Niech się dzieciaki kładą, bo te prezenty to ja może schowam na inną okazję! Macie natychmiast kłaść się do łóżek! Nie oszukuj. Wiem. Bo słyszę, że się ganiacie!

\- ...na pewno, naprawdę cię kocham. I tata też. - Zapewniał Cas. - Tak, bardzo-bardzo kocha. Oczywiście, że wrócimy, czemu mielibyśmy nie wrócić? Nie uciekniemy, przysięgam... Mary, co ty wymyślasz? Nie słuchaj Miśka, opowiada ci głupstwa, a ty wierzysz. Nie, na pewno nie uciekniemy. Kładź się spać. Dobrze, opowiem ci bajeczkę, ale króciutką. Wierszyk o gąsce chcesz?

\- ...nie krzyczę, tylko mówię! Dobrze, głośno mówię, bo jestem trochę wkurzony! Za chwilę będę bardzo wkurzony! Bo mieliście już spać o tej porze! Nie dam ci tatusia, bo jest zajęty teraz... Nie, nie jest w łazience. Nie rzyga... I nie robi kup... yhm, yhm. - Dean się zakrztusił i spojrzał na dwie starsze panie, szalenie eleganckie w starym, dobrym stylu, które zerkały na niego zdegustowane. Ściszył głos. - Nic nie robi. Rozmawia z Ciasteczkiem. Bo ona też nie śpi, a powinna! A skąd mam wiedzieć, dlaczego? A ty dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżku? Nie będziesz teraz rozmawiać z tatusiem. Nie. Ja mu powiem, że go kochasz... i że za nim tęsknisz... i że mówisz dobranoc... Bo będziesz wisieć na telefonie pół godziny. Misiek! IDŹ SPAĆ WRESZCIE! - wrzasnął zniecierpliwiony, aż się podniosło parę głów i któraś z pań syknęła karcąco.

Jednocześnie obaj zaczęli pospiesznie się zbierać, płacić, wstawać i wychodzić, odprowadzani kilkoma spojrzeniami i gdyby Dean nie był tak zaaferowany szczeniaczkami i poganianiem Casa, zdałby sobie sprawę że teraz jego tyłek jest dokładnie oglądany i szacowany. 

Przez rudą kelnerkę. Przez tego pomocnika kelnera z końca sali. I przez tego kowboja Cena-Nie-Gra-Roli. I jedną ze starszych dam.

\- ...dam ci tatę, powiedz mu dobranoc, daj buzi i idź spać. - Cas sięgnął po telefon Deana, podając mu swój. Teraz Dean rozmawiał z Ciasteczkiem, a omega z pierworodnym. - Michaś? Czemu wy jeszcze nie śpicie? - Minęli bar, recepcję i skręcili do wind. - A co obiecywaliście? Że będziecie grzeczni. Tata kupił mnóstwo prezentów, ale... Nie, kucyka nie. Ani kangura. Misiek, gdzie mielibyśmy go kupić? I jak przewieźć? Samolotem? Przestań wymyślać! W zoo nie kupuje się zwierzątek, tylko je ogląda. Dobrze, porozmawiam z nim o kucyku, jak wrócimy. - Ustąpił wreszcie. - Jutro wieczorem, przecież wiesz. Nie po obiedzie, wieczorem. Po kolacji i jak już będziecie spać. Mam nadzieję... - westchnął.

Cały ten wyjazd miał być takim ich małym urlopem. Czasem dla nich, bez dzieciaków, watahy i całego tego zamętu. Dwa dni tylko dla nich... Spojrzał na Deana, który przełożył telefon do drugiej ręki i po raz kolejny naciskał guzik, jakby to miało przyspieszyć przyjazd windy.

\- ...na pewno pod łóżkiem nie ma strachów, księżniczko. I w szafie też nie ma. Sprawdzałem. Dwa razy sprawdzałem. Bo ja tak mówię. Na pewno nie ma żadnych strachów. To zostaw sobie zapaloną lampkę... Ja za tobą też, słoneczko. Bardzo. Jesteś moim skarbkiem, wiesz? Ja ciebie też. I tatuś. Nie, teraz tatuś rozmawia z Misiem. Już ci opowiadał, słyszałem, nie oszukuj. No wiem, że króciutka. Nie, drugiej nie. Ja też nie. Bo już jedną ci tatuś opowiedział i starczy. Dobrze, jak wrócimy to pójdziemy wszyscy na piknik. I będę cię niósł na barana... Dobrze, na barana nie, skoro się boisz. Na plecach, jak mama małpka nosi dzidzię małpkę. Będziesz się trzymać? Tak? To teraz weź swojego Pana Królika, przytul się i postaraj zasnąć. Hm?

\- ...wiem, że kangur byłby super, ale nie kupimy kangura. Bo nie. Bo kangury nie mieszkają w górach. I nie lubią śniegu. Byłoby mu zimno zimą. I smutno bez innych kangurów... Może kucyka, ale nie obiecuję. To tata zdecyduje. Dobrze, spytam. Dobrze, poproszę, ale nie obiecuję, że się zgodzi. - Cas wsiadł do windy zaraz za Deanem, a za nimi w ostatniej chwili przed zasunięciem drzwi wpadł właściciel wężowych kowbojek i ostentacyjnej bransolety. - Nie zgodzi się, jak będziecie niegrzeczni. No, bo brykacie, a powinniście już spać...

\- ...dobrze, możesz iść spać do naszej sypialni. Wyjątkowo dzisiaj. Tylko dziś. - Dean ustąpił Ciasteczku. Gdyby to Misiek poprosił, albo bliźniaki to pewnie by się nie zgodził, ale Casteczko zawsze potrafiła go urobić. Cas przerwał rozmowę z Misiem i obrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Dean! - Zasłonił słuchawkę i powiedział bezgłośnie, za to bardzo wyraźnie ruszając ustami, jakby mówił do głuchego. - Nie... Do... Sypialni.

\- Już pozwoliłem... - Dean machnął ręką. - Niech sobie tam śpią, tylko dziś. Jeśli im ma to pomóc zasnąć?

\- A schowałeś...? - Cas wybałuszył oczy, nie chcąc mówić przy tym obcym wilku. - Wiesz _co_?

\- Uhm... Co? - Dean wzruszył ramionami. - No, nie będą przecież grzebać po szufladach... Przestań panikować.

Mina Casa był więcej niż wymowna, ale nie chciał dyskutować. Odwrócił się, podejmując rozmowę. 

Najwyraźniej w międzyczasie cała czwórka (bez Joy, którą Ellen usypiała w jej pokoiku na końcu korytarza) zwaliła się do sypialni rodziców, tego najmilszego i najbardziej pożądanego miejsca w domu, całego pachnącego tatusiami (co pod ich nieobecność łagodziło niepokój i tęsknotę) i tajemniczego, bo tatusiowie rzadko pozwalali tam wchodzić i zawsze wymagali, żeby pukać i czekać, aż któryś otworzy drzwi.

Robili tak po tym, jak pewnej nocy jeszcze całkiem wtedy mały Misiek miał zły sen i nagle wbiegł z płaczem, a oni byli troszeczkę zajęci i Misiek się przestraszył, że tata robi coś złego tatusiowi i rzucił się go bronić i potem trzeba było dużo wyjaśniać, zrobiło się zamieszanie, Ciasteczko się obudziła i bliźniaki, które były całkiem malutkie wtedy i wszyscy zaczęli ryczeć naraz, przyszła zaspana Ellen pomóc ich uspokoić i tatuś musiał obiecywać Misiowi, że na pewno nic się nie stało i wszystko jest w porządku i że się z tatą tylko bawili w taką grę dla dorosłych i może by Miś napił się kakao? Z piankami? W kuchni?

I że na drugi raz musi z a p u k a ć. Albo zawołać, to wtedy ktoś do niego przyjdzie. I tatuś dał mu buzi w czoło i potem zszedł do nich tata z Ciasteczkiem na rękach i dał buzi tatusiowi i spytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Miś przytaknął a wtedy tata powiedział, że nigdy się tak nie przestraszył i tatuś zaczął się śmiać i tata powiedział, że to wcale nie było śmieszne i że nastrój prysł i też chce kakao, z mnóstwem pianek. I kawałek placka z jabłkiem.

Więc sypialnia rodziców była bardzo ciekawym miejscem, bo trochę niedostępnym. Tam stało największe łóżko, ooogrooomne i było pełno tatusiowych rzeczy i ubrań i poduszek, do których można się było przytulić, które pachniały znajomo i było to prawie-prawie jakby się przytulało do tatusia albo do taty. Miśkowi, ani Ciasteczku, ani bliźniakom nie podobało się, że rodzice wyjechali na _tak długo_ , obaj razem, bo czasem tata wyjeżdżał, ale tatuś zawsze był z nimi i nie musieli zasypiać sami. Bo chociaż była z nimi Ellen i Bobby i reszta rodziny, to jednak nie to samo, co przytulić się wieczorem do tatusia i posłuchać, jak czyta historyjki. I przewracać z nim strony i oglądać obrazki.

_To dobrze, że tata pozwolił im spać dziś u nich w łóżku!_

_Hurra!_

Dean popatrzył na kark omegi, doskonale odsłonięty, bo Cas stał przed nim, tyłem, z pochyloną głową, rozmawiając z Misiem. A właściwie słuchając, co się dzieje. Rozpięty, sztywny kołnierzyk nieco odstawał, a spod niego widać było brzegi siniaków, które wciąż od nowa pojawiały się każdej nocy. Dean przesunął po nich palcem, wiedząc, że ten obcy wilk przygląda im się zaintrygowany. I węszy.

To zawsze tak działało. Powabna, frapująca woń młodego wilka, musująca jak szampan, zmieszana z zaborczą, piżmową wonią alfy, położoną na nim niczym pieczęć właściciela watahy, lecz silniejsza niż w przypadku bet czy zwykłych omeg. Wzmocniona animalną wonią krycia, nasienia, świadczącą o intymnej relacji z omegą (a relacje alf i omeg zawsze nosiły w sobie pikantny posmak perwersji). Ekscytująca i prowokacyjna, uderzająca w nozdrza wilków i drażniąca zmysły ludzi, którzy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, ale podświadomie _wiedzieli_. I wreszcie słodkawa, mleczna nuta szczeniaczków, dezorientująca, wywołująca dreszcz zaskoczenia i skrępowania, bo przecież... to chłopiec.

Piękny, młody _mężczyzna_. Och, Cas wyglądał promiennie i nawet zmęczony czy w gorszej formie przyciągał uwagę. Jego spojrzenie było intensywne i przenikliwe, a przy tym łagodne, uśmiech zaraźliwy, cały pełen chłopięcego wdzięku, ale to ten zapach sprawiał, że taki ktoś, obcy wilk, odważał się podejść i oferować, że go kupi. Tego konkretnego omegę, pachnącego jak młody bóg, Dionizos, płodnością i... _urodzajem_.

Nie wiedzieli czemu, ale wiedzieli, że coś pcha ich - samców i samice - do tego uroczego wilczka, przyciągającego jak magnes. Osobliwość, której nie byli w stanie pojąć, wytłumaczyć i której nie potrafili się oprzeć. Dean nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, bo on znał sekret. Sekret omegi. Znał, eksplorował od lat i... miał go.

Poza wszystkimi uczuciami, które pojawiły się przez te wszystkie lata, poza tym, że podpaliłby dla niego świat, dał się pokroić i posolić, zasłoniłby go przed ogniem i srebrnymi kulami, okradłby wszystkie smoki i zdarł skórę z zadka samego Lucyfera, gdyby było trzeba, jego bardzo samcza, bardzo egoistyczna część alfiej, wilczej natury znajdowała satysfakcję w fakcie, że Cas, ten rzadki okaz, może najrzadszy na świecie, unikat i rarytas, _n a l e ż a ł_ do niego.

To ślady zębów Deana znaczyły kark omegi. To jego zapach przylgnął jak podpis. To jego nasienie go wypełniało i... rosło w nim.

\- Znalazły kajdanki. - Cas nie odwracając się, podał mu telefon. - I nadmuchują właśnie _balony_.

\- Jakie balony? - Dean nie zrozumiał.

\- Truskawkowe. - Wyjaśnił Cas uprzejmie. - Których nie zabrałeś na spacer, co to był ten piękny zachód słońca... - Przypomniał nie bez małej zgryźliwości. - I co to nie tylko słońce wtedy zaszło.

\- Ghhhrrr... To co mam zrobić? - Wrócił do (rozwrzeszczanej) rzeczywistości.

\- Nie wiem, to twoje szczeniaczki. - Cas zaplótł ramiona i wydął wargi. - Jesteś alfą. Zaprowadź porządek.

Dean zawarczał z frustracją. Jak coś, to zawsze: _twoje szczeniaczki_ i _zrób coś, jesteś alfą_.

\- Misiek? Misiek?! Misiek! - Próbował przekrzyczeć harmider, ale najwyraźniej jego najstarszy porzucił aparat gdzieś na łóżku, znajdując sobie ciekawsze zajęcia.

\- Mówiłem... - mruknął Cas, ale tak, żeby obaj słyszeli. Dean wyłączył telefon. I tak teraz już za późno na interwencje. - Miały nie grzebać w szufladach... Co? Dobrały się do twojej na razie, a wiesz, co jest w mojej?

Dean się zarumienił, bo doskonale wiedział. Bez zwłoki zaczął wydzwaniać do Bobby'ego, żeby ~~poszedł~~ pobiegł na górę i natychmiast wygonił szczeniaczki z sypialni, zanim ją dokumentnie splądrują, jak Hunowie Rzym, i przy tym odkryją rzeczy, które będzie bardzo trudno wytłumaczyć. Truskawkowe balony to była drobnostka w porównaniu z tym, na co mogły się natknąć.

Omega złapał kątem oka spojrzenie obcego wilka - który się chciwie przysłuchiwał, już nawet nie próbując udawać dyskrecji - i uśmiechnął się słodko. Dean, nie przerywając rozmowy z Bobbym pociągnął go w bok za łokieć, odgradzając sobą od tego drugiego. Na wszelki wypadek. Jeszcze mu tu brakowało jakiś flirtów. Uśmieszków i spojrzeń, akurat. Winda zatrzymała się na ich piętrze i Dean wypchnął omegę na korytarz.

\- Klucz masz? To kicaj do pokoju - warknął i zerknął za nim, jak idzie do drzwi, a potem spojrzał na _złotego kowboja_. To było bardzo wymowne spojrzenie. Kowboj się cofnął o krok i wcisnął guzik jakiegoś wyższego piętra, na oślep. To nie było jego piętro, powinien wysiąść z nimi, ale zdąży przecież wrócić. Kiedy tamci sobie pójdą. Nagle przestał mieć taką ochotę na spędzenie z nimi wieczoru. Miał zaproponować drinka u siebie, bo byli sąsiadami, i zobaczyć jak się rozwinie sytuacja, ale teraz... Zły pomysł.

Chociaż ten zielonooki alfa emanował takim...

Czymkolwiek emanował, za późno. Drzwi się zasunęły.

Bobby potwierdził wykonanie misji.

Zastrzegł, że to co dzieciaki wywlekły z szuflad ( _szuflad!..._ ) będą sobie sprzątać sami, bo on się za cholerę nie dotknie do ich _zabawek_. I że nigdy więcej nie chce wchodzić do ich sypialni, to był ostatni raz, a teraz zagoni dzieciaki do łóżek, zarządzi ciszę nocną i pójdzie się napić bimbru Franka, licząc, że duża liczba promili wymaże wspomnienie ostatnich dziesięciu minut jego życia oraz tego, co zobaczył, a o czym zdecydowanie nie chciał wiedzieć.

Dean przełknął ślinę, pożegnał się szybko i jeszcze szybciej rozłączył.

\- Moją też otworzyły? - Zgadł Cas, jak tylko Dean wszedł do pokoju. - Nie wracam. Mowy nie ma. Ucieknę do Vancouver. Do Kanady!

\- Nie panikuj, nic nie zdążyły... Bobby ich wygonił! - powiedział uspokajająco.

\- O! Bobby był w naszej sypialni i widział, co wyciągnęły z szuflad? _Balony_ , kajdanki i całą _r e s z t ę_? - Cas podniósł brwi. - Z _mojej_ szuflady zwłaszcza?

Dean syknął i skrzywił się.

\- Myślę, że nic nie widział. Prawie. - Skłamał.

\- Nie wracam. - Cas pokręcił głową, czerwony jak burak. - Nie wracam. Nie, nie. Nie! Powiesz im, że pojechałem do Australii szukać kangura dla Miśka. - Uciekał i machał rękami, kiedy Dean próbował go złapać i objąć. - Nie dotykaj mnie... I zjadły mnie surykatki.

\- Surykatki mieszkają w Afryce, nie w Australii - mruknął łagodnie Dean, wreszcie przyciągając go ciasno do siebie.

\- A co mieszka w Australii?

\- Misie koala, ale one nie jedzą wilków. Tylko eukaliptusy. I są wiecznie pijane, bo te eukaliptusy im fermentują w żołądkach. Więc całe życie chodzą na bani... Prawie jak Bobby. - Zaśmiał się i Cas też zachichotał, z nosem wciśniętym w jego koszulę. - Może kupimy koalę, zamiast kangura? Miałby przynajmniej towarzystwo...

\- Może tego kucyka? Odwróci uwagę szczeniaczków? Co? Hm?

\- A co odwróci uwagę Bobby'ego?

Cas poczuł, że policzki mu płoną. I uszy. I szyja. Jeszcze mocniej się wcisnął w tors alfy.

\- Ten grat, co dziś oglądaliśmy? - Zaproponował. - Przez trzy miesiące nie wyjdzie z garażu. - Dodał z nadzieją, ale zaraz przygasł. - Na pewno opowie Ellen. Ellen Amy, Amy Sammy'emu i Jody, Jody Frankowi i zaraz w s z  y s c y będą wiedzieć! NIE WRACAM. Wybij sobie z głowy. Nie wracam. Nie! - Znów zaczął się wyrywać i uciekać.

\- Po pierwsze nie powie. - Dean podniósł go z łatwością tak, że omega oplótł nogami jego biodra i mogli patrzeć sobie w oczy i stykać się nosami. I całować. - Po drugie, oni wiedzą o nas nie takie rzeczy. Od siedmiu lat dajemy im takie koncerty, że trudno się nie domyślić, co wyprawiamy. Po trzecie, nigdzie nie uciekniesz. Po moim trupie. - Podrzucił go nieco, łapiąc za tyłek i ruszył prosto do łóżka. - A propos koncertów, ten wilk z windy chyba jest naszym sąsiadem... Chcesz mu zaśpiewać? Przez ścianę? - mruknął z łobuzerskim  uśmiechem, rzucając go na materac. - Królewno?

Klęknął między jego udami, rozpinając spodnie. Cas zaczął rozpinać swoje.

\- Ucieknę! - Zaczął się droczyć. - Nie złapiesz mnie! - Zsunął je z bioder.

\- Złapię! - Dean pochylił się nisko i Cas wstrzymał oddech. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem i alfa nagle stał się tak bardzo alfą, władczym i zastraszającym, że serce omegi zaczęło trzepotać jak ptak złapany w ciasną klatkę. Bezwiednie zwilżył usta językiem.

\- ...u...cieknę... - wyszeptał, tężejąc.

\- Złapię cię i zabiorę ze sobą. Do domu - powiedział Dean powoli i cicho, tym swoim groźnym głosem, którego używał w najtwardszych rozmowach handlowych i kiedy chciał, żeby inni mu się nie sprzeciwiali. Od tego tonu jeżyły się włoski na karku... Cas przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w zmrużone oczy, teraz bardziej wilcze niż ludzkie. Zielone, z brązowymi plamkami, jak głęboki las. Jak barwy ochronne na polowym mundurze. - Złapię cię i zabiorę, bo jesteś mój.

Dean pochylił się niżej, jego głos coraz bardziej przypominał gniewny pomruk i Cas już nie mógł dłużej unieść tego spojrzenia, wwiercającego się w niego bezwzględnie. Musiał uciec wzrokiem, a ręce same mu powędrowały nad głowę, do krawędzi materaca. Teraz nie był czas na konfrontacje, teraz był czas, żeby ulec. Nie myślał już klarownie, zaczęły działać odruchy. Instynkt. Plecy wygięły się w łuk, biodra naparły na biodra. Uda rozwarły się pod ciężarem alfy.

\- Mam cię. Należysz do mnie, mały omego. - Pomruk wibrował na granicy słyszalności przez ludzkie ucho. - Po prostu sobie ciebie wezmę.

Cas stęknął i pisnął, czując, że Dean z pośpiechem uwalnia go z ubrania.

\- ...u... ...krad... ...niesz... mnie...?

Dean nic nie odpowiedział a omega już o nic więcej nie zapytał. Obaj byli zbyt zajęci, by mówić.

 

* * *

 

Obcy wilk wytężył słuch. Z całej kakofonii hotelowych odgłosów łowiąc i przesiewając dźwięki zza ściany. Zazdrościł temu alfie. Wyglądu. Pewności siebie. Charyzmy. Spojrzeń tych kelnerek, barmana, niektórych gości. Też był alfą, ale... tamten zagarniał całą przestrzeń samą swoją obecnością. Wchodził do lobby, do baru, do restauracji, nawet do windy jak szef, właściciel, jak do siebie. Jak pieprzony gwiazdor, z tym uśmieszkiem w kąciku warg, flirtując i mrugając przy zamawianiu kolejnej szkockiej. Zazdrościł mu omegi. Gdybyż choć raz pozwolił mu go pokryć, gdyby choć raz pozwolił mu zagrać na nim własną melodię. Zdążył już się domyślić, jaki sekret może skrywać i aż spocił się z emocji, sięgając po krem do rąk. Może wiedzieli, że podsłuchuje? Może zdawali sobie sprawę i robili to specjalnie? Dla siebie i...

...trochę dla niego? Dziwaczne, sekretne ménage à trois. Przez ścianę.  


Dałby wszystko, żeby zobaczyć tajemniczą zawartość szuflady omegi.

Tymczasem jego dłoń wsunęła się pod szlafrok, głowa opadła na oparcie łóżka i wsłuchany w tę niegrzeczną, podniecającą audycję na żywo, przypominając sobie zapach omegi i barczystą, pełną mocy sylwetkę alfy, zaczął im towarzyszyć... W wyobraźni. Chciał omegi, owszem. Kupiłby go. Ale tylko dlatego, że alfy nie można było kupić.

Chociaż te zielonawe oczy i... tyłek... i te żylaste, silne ręce...

Teraz to dziesięć tysięcy wydało mu się śmieszną kwotą. Trzeba było powiedzieć więcej, wyrzucał sobie, zaciskając dłoń wprawnie i przesuwając w górę i w dół. Sam już nie wiedział, czy teraz chciałby być bardziej na miejscu alfy, czy może... omegi. Którego jęki przenikały przez karton-gips i dwie warstwy tapety. Jęki i melodyjne skomlenie... Co on mu robi?, że ten omega tak k r z y c z y?

_Ten jeden raz_ , pomyślał obcy wilk przez srebrzystą mgłę nadchodzącego gwałtownie orgazmu, _ten jeden raz mógłbym dać się_ t a k  _zerżnąć temu zielonookiemu alfie. Ten jeden..._

_...pieprzony raz._

 

* * *

 

Spotkali się przy windzie, idąc na śniadanie. Omega roześmiany, opowiadał coś temu zielonookiemu _demonowi_. Coś o jakimś kontrakcie i że chce kupić sobie samochód. Tamten słuchał uważnie, komentując od czasu do czasu, ale w pewnej chwili złapali się wzrokiem z drugim alfą i on już wiedział, że tamten wie. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jakby mówił: _no i co? Spuściłeś się, podsłuchując?  
_

\- Lincoln continental! - Cas nie zauważał całej niemej wymiany spojrzeń między dwoma wilkami. Zresztą na kolejnych piętrach wsiadło kilku innych gości, rozdzielając ich w przestronnej, ale teraz już zatłoczonej windzie. - Popatrz! Śliczny.

\- Mhm... - Dean spojrzał na ekran smartfona. - Złoty?

\- Można dać nowy lakier... - powiedział Cas, niechętnie. - Ale złoty jest śliczny! Jak w filmie! Jak w Bondzie!

\- To nie był złoty continental, tylko Goldfinger. Złodziej złota! - Sprostował, dyskretnie go macając i podszczypując.

\- Złodzieje złota chyba wolą czarne chevrolety rocznik sześć siedem... - mruknął Cas kwaśno, przewijając ogłoszenie o sprzedaży. Na macanie dawno się uodpornił i nie zwracał uwagi.

\- Najlepszy rocznik.

\- Zadzwonię tam i zapytam. Jest podany numer właściciela, nie przez komis.

\- James... Novak? - Dean zerknął ponownie. - Uhm, ja zadzwonię. Ty się nie znasz na autach. I zapłacisz mu jakby cały był ze złota, łącznie z oponami.

\- Yupi! - Cas nie potrafił powstrzymać (cichutkiego) pisku radości.

\- Ciekawe, gdzie będziesz nim jeździć? Po lesie? - Dean się trochę nabijał, ale omedze to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Do Jody! Czekaj, Sammy dzwoni... - Położył palec na ustach, żeby Dean nie przeszkadzał. - Tak?... Yhm, nie. No, bo byliśmy trochę zajęci... Nie _tym_. Sam!

Odrobinę się irytował, kiedy inni członkowie rodziny nabijali się z tej _wyjątkowo głębokiej intymnej więzi_ , łączącej go z Deanem, radośnie insynuując, że cały wolny czas spędzają na obscenicznych harcach i swawolach. Co było prawdą w około osiemdziesięciu procentach. Cas nie przestawał się jednak z tego powodu czerwienić i krępować.

I zaprzeczać. W innej sytuacji Sammy pewnie by się jeszcze trochę z nim droczył na ten temat, ale teraz odpuścił, by przekazać ważną wiadomość. Bardzo ważną i Cas w pierwszej chwili zaniemówił.

\- A co mówiła? Serio?! Serio?! SERIO? - Cas zaczął wykrzykiwać, nie zwracając na spojrzenia współpasażerów. - Dobra, nie podpiszemy. Czekamy! Okay! - Odwrócił się na pięcie, twarzą do Deana, żeby wydyszeć z ekscytacją. - Wczoraj wieczorem Oprah pokazała ciasteczka owsiane zrobione według mojego przepisu! Pokazała okładkę mojej książki! Tej drugiej! Oprah! - wykrzyczał, prawie fruwając z emocji. - Powiedziała, że jest na diecie, znowu, a to są teraz jej ulubione słodycze! _Moje_ owsiane ciasteczka bez cukru i masła!

Nagle wszyscy zaczęli się uśmiechać i mu gratulować i jakaś kobieta powiedziała:

\- Widziałam ten program! To _twoja_ książka? Łał! Mam ją w domu! Uwielbiam cytrynowe babeczki z fiołkowym lukrem!

Cas świecił. Jak latarnia morska.

Dean go objął i podniósł półtorej stopy nad podłogę i wyszeptał do ucha, że jest bardzo dumny.

\- Harvey kazał się wstrzymać z umową, bo teraz możemy negocjować lepsze warunki. - Wyjaśnił Cas, kiedy wydostali się z windy i usiedli przy stoliku śniadaniowym a on skończył szybką rozmowę, tym razem ze swoim agentem. Najwyraźniej wszyscy dzwonili do siebie, przekazując coraz to nowe wieści i oferty. - Powiedział, że dzwonili z wydawnictwa i chcieli przesunąć spotkanie na dziewiątą, ale Harvey powiedział, że chyba muszą najpierw przysunąć jedno zero. - Cas zamrugał, gapiąc się na swój sok. - To znaczy... to znaczy...

\- Milion. Twój pierwszy milion. - Dean ścisnął mu dłoń. - Gratuluję.

Cas nagle zasłonił usta.

\- Nie panikuj. Oddychaj. No... równiutko, wdech... Wydech. Wdech. Wydech... - Poinstruował Dean, widząc co się dzieje. - Uhm? Co? Lepiej?

Cas pokiwał głową, ale nadal miał ściśnięte gardło.

\- Napij się. Wszystko dobrze. Posłuchamy Harveya i... - Dean zerknął na wyświetlacz. - Czekaj, Sammy dzwoni, odbiorę. No? Tak, wiem. Nie, nie widzieliśmy. Nie, nie podpisujemy, oczywiście, że go przypilnuję. Tak, no teraz... Tak, no właśnie Harvey mówił. No, zajęci byliśmy. Troszeczkę. Nie, nie _tym_. - Dean przewrócił oczami. - Dzieci dzwoniły. Tak, o tej porze. Nie spały jeszcze. Dobra, dam ci go, ale właśnie miał atak paniki, więc pewnie nic nie powie... - Podał telefon omedze.

\- Sammy?! - Cas zapomniał o panice i teraz mówił strasznie szybko. - Tak, Harvey też powiedział, żebyśmy nie podpisywali, bo teraz, po reklamie u Oprah możemy spodziewać się lepszego kontraktu i może nawet odezwie się Random House i z ich wsparciem sprzedaż może poszybować w górę i może, o rany, Sammy, może wskoczymy na top ten i ja nie wiem, czy chcę, bo się trochę boję, nie byłem przygotowany, przecież osiemset tysięcy to _już_ jest strasznie dużo, a milion... jak to milion sto? Kiedy? Teraz? Harvey przysłał? Negocjują? Czekaj, zobaczę... uhm... czekaj... - Cas zerknął na swój telefon i pokazał Deanowi wiadomość od agenta. - A! Aaa!... - Pisnął. - Sam! Sam, właśnie odezwał się Random House! Odezwali się! Odezwali się! - Podskoczył na krześle, omal przewracając stolik. Dean złapał szklankę, wylało się tylko trochę i kelnerka zaraz przyniosła świeży obrus i ściereczkę.

\- Dobre wieści? - spytała półgłosem, a on przytaknął z uśmiechem. Trochę smutnym i trochę wymuszonym.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, czekam. Czekamy. Ty gdzie jesteś? Dobra, czekamy na ciebie. - Cas pożegnał się wreszcie. - Yyy... - Powoli wypuścił powietrze. Spojrzał na alfę.

\- Jak się masz, _gwiazdo_? - spytał Dean, co miało zabrzmieć wesoło i żartobliwie, a zabrzmiało gorzko i niespokojnie.

Cas spojrzał radośnie, ale widząc wyraz twarzy alfy spoważniał.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram - powiedział cicho omega. - Podpiszemy ten kontrakt i wrócimy na ranczo. Zabierzesz mnie do domu. Na ranczo.

Patrzyli na siebie. Intensywnie. Uważnie. Cały świat wokół nich zniknął.

I nagle Dean się rozluźnił, zrelaksował. Uśmiechnął.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę. - Oznajmił, tym razem szczerze. - Milion. Oprah... To duża rzecz.

Cas wziął go za rękę i pocałował z wdzięcznością.

\- Kupisz mi tego continentala? - Zmienił temat.

\- Sam sobie kup. Stać cię - burknął Dean. - I dzisiaj ty płacisz za lunch.

\- Serio? - Ucieszył się omega.

\- Nie. Ale możesz postawić mi kawę i pączka. Na lotnisku.

\- Zapłacę za hotel. - Zaoferował.

Dean nawet nie raczył skomentować, tylko prychnął. Obejrzał sobie menu i stwierdził, że kiełbaski i jajka to jest to, czego mu teraz trzeba.

\- Czemu nie pozwalasz mi płacić? Kiedyś nic nie miałem, to nie mogłem, ale teraz mam i chcę! - Cas nie był zły, po prostu chciał wiedzieć.

\- Bo tak.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź! - Cas czekał, ale Dean nie zamierzał kontynuować niewygodnego tematu. - Przecież nie będziesz mniej alfą, jeśli zapłacę za głupi lunch, albo hotel!

\- Zacznijmy od małych kroczków, okay? Od kawy i pączka, dobra? - Zaproponował ugodowo Dean, żeby się nie kłócić.

\- Dobra. - Ustąpił omega, zawierając kompromis. - Ale za continentala sam zapłacę. Tylko tam zadzwoń.

\- Brykalfonsa? - Zażartował Dean.

\- Czemu? - Cas nie zrozumiał.

\- Uhm... Nic. - Dean zerknął na tego pajacowatego wilka Cena-Nie-Gra-Roli. Wielki pan Mam-Dziesięć-Tysięcy-I-Nie-Zwaham-Się-Ich-Wydać. Też coś, tani podsłuchiwacz... No, to dziś w nocy sporo się _napodsłuchiwał_. Sporo. Cas dał popisowy koncert i kilka bisów. Aż się Dean trochę bał, że zapuka do nich obsługa. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i zaczepnie.

Ruda kelnerka westchnęła, gapiąc się z drugiego końca sali. Ten przystojniak od razu wpadł jej w oko. Prawdziwy _samiec_. Trochę arogancki, trochę niegrzeczny. Trochę szorstki w obyciu. Ale jaki _przystojny_! Jedyny minus: ten drugi. Co się koło niego kręcił z tym spojrzeniem jak szczeniaczek. Ładny chłopiec, dwudziestoparoletni. Trochę taki elegancik. Trochę taki... westchnęła. Wpatrzony w niego jak w obraz. Można się dziwić? Raczej nie - pomyślała, rozstawiając talerzyki.

\- Do ciebie pasuje Impala a do mnie...

\- Pimpmobil? - Zaśmiał się Dean. - Raczej jasnoniebieski Volkswagen T2, z mnóstwem miejsca dla dzieciaków i zasłonkami w kwiatki.

Cas wygooglał sobie markę podaną przez Deana i stwierdził, że może Dean miał rację.

Przyglądał się niezdecydowany to jednemu to drugiemu autu.

\- I tak najczęściej jeździsz ze mną. - Dean zabrał mu telefon i kazał coś zjeść. - Już raz się wybrałeś na przejażdżkę, pamiętasz?

Cas od razu spochmurniał.

\- To się nie powtórzy.

\- Ja myślę. - Dean zabrał go do bufetu i zaczął nakładać na talerz. - Naleśniki? Owsianka? Jogurt z owocami?

Piknął esemes. Harvey przysłał najświeższą ofertę.

Miliona dwieście dwadzieścia.

Kazał czekać.

Cas miał jednak co innego na głowie i z tym akurat czekać nie mógł. Dean odstawił talerz i ruszył za nim do łazienki. Sława sławą, milion milionem, ale przesyłka dawała znać o sobie. Wyciągnął chusteczki i spuścił wodę. Cas wyrzygał jeszcze trochę kwaśnej piany i odpoczywał, oparty o ramę drzwi.

\- A dla ciebie? - spytał słabo, kiedy już przepłukał usta. - Ile jestem wart dla ciebie?

\- Sześć szczeniaczków i resztę mojego życia - powiedział Dean bez zastanowienia. - Wystarczy, czy chcesz negocjować?

\- Uhm... - Cas zmrużył jedno oko, udając, że się zastanawia. - Może potem, jak trochę odpoczniemy i podchowamy to co już jest, dorzucę jeszcze ze dwa szczeniaczki. Co? Do tej reszty twojego życia? Będą pasować?

\- Będą bardzo pasować. Będą pasować jak cholera!

 

 

 


	77. PRALNIA

Dean zszedł na dół i zastał omegę szorującego podłogę. Nie to, że apetyczny widok wypiętego tyłka i Casa na kolanach, posapującego z wysiłku nie sprawiał mu przyjemności. Nawet poświęcił dłuższy moment na kontemplację tego zjawiska, ale nie tyle długo ile by chciał.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał szorstko, przechodząc boso przez kuchnię. - Środek nocy, a tobie się na prządki zebrało? - Nalał wody do szklanki. - Napij się.

\- Mam... - Cas nawet na moment nie przerwał pracy. W zasięgu ręki stała praktycznie opróżniona butelka z wodą. - Idź spać, zaraz przyjdę. Wszystko w porządku...

\- Ja nie widzę, żeby było w porządku. - Dean usiadł naprzeciwko, zabierając mu zmywak z rąk i zmuszając, żeby się napił. - Długo tu buszujesz?

\- Uhm... Niedługo. - Cas otarł czoło, odetchnął i napił się łapczywie. Widać, że był spragniony. I zmęczony. Przekrwione oczy łzawiły a ręce drżały, gdy obejmował szklankę oburącz.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Nie...

\- Przecież widzę. Nie oszukuj. Jak szczeniaczek? - Wskazał palcem napęczniały brzuch i przysunął się bliżej.

\- Skacze. - Cas poklepał się i uśmiechnął. Malutka kuleczka przesunęła się z jednej strony na drugą. Maluch kopał jak szalony i Dean naprawdę się zaczął martwić. Zestresowany omega to zestresowany szczeniaczek, a tego potrzebowali najmniej.

Dean był niezadowolony, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Postanowił zagrać poczuciem winy.

\- Obaj powinniście spać. Czemu go męczysz? Chcesz, żeby się rozchorował?

\- Uhm... - Stropił się. - Ja... Zaraz idę. Tylko skończę... - Ogarnął wzrokiem podłogę.

\- Nie skończysz. Wstawaj i jazda na górę! - Dean pomógł mu się podnieść.

\- To przynajmniej tu ogarnę... - Stęknął z wysiłku. Nogi mu zdrętwiały od niewygodnej pozycji, ale starał się to ukryć.

\- Zostaw, rano to posprzątamy. - Dean odstawił wiadro z mopem i mokre ścierki pod ścianę. - Teraz dopilnuję, żebyś zaparkował w łóżku. Natychmiast.

\- Ale ja wcale nie jestem zmęczony... - Tłumaczył Cas, idąc posłusznie po schodach. - Wyspałem się w dzień, naprawdę. Bardzo, jestem bardzo wypoczęty. - Zapewnił. - I wyspany. Dean, naprawdę...

\- Umyj ręce i pod kołdrę! - Nakazał, nie słuchając. - I nie marudź tam! Liczę do dwudziestu i masz być z powrotem.

\- Co to za tresura?... Będę siedział, ile zechcę. - Zbuntował się omega, mamrocząc gniewnie pod nosem, póki nie dostał lekkiego klapsa. - Au! Czemu?

\- Bo nie ma demokracji! - warknął Dean. - Ani taryfy ulgowej! Zacząłem liczyć! - Ostrzegł.

Cas zniknął w łazience, nie przestając się uskarżać, ale nie życzył sobie kolejnych klapsów, a gdy Dean zaczynał liczyć, to lepiej było się już nie narażać. Przy Misiu i Ciasteczku nie podnosił na niego nawet palca, ale potem stwierdził, że od małego klapsa omega się nie rozpryśnie jak filiżanka z porcelany, a mores trzeba utrzymywać.

\- Zanadto mi się rozpuściłeś! - Poprawił pościel na łóżku, czekając na omegę. - Jak dziadowski bicz! Kompletnie już mnie nie słuchasz! Robisz co chcesz!

\- No to co? - Cas stanął na progu.

\- Nie pyskuj. Jazda do łóżka i nawet nie próbuj dyskutować!, bo jeszcze potrafię cię przewinąć przez kolano. - Zagroził.

Cas popatrzył znacząco. Sprany t-shirt z AC/DC opinał się już ciasno na szczeniaczku, ale nie wywarł oczekiwanego wrażenia.

\- Ty się tu brzuchem nie zasłaniaj. Marsz do łóżka, bo jak będę musiał jeszcze raz powtórzyć, to się przekonasz!

\- Nie strasz! - pisnął, ale zaczął się gramolić pod kołdrę. - Nie denerwuj nas!

 _Czy on musi tak kręcić tym wypiętym tyłkiem?_ , zastanowił się Dean, obserwując moszczenie się omegi w pościeli.

\- Ja ci dam _was_! Na razie to ty mnie denerwujesz, sam jeden. Szczeniaczka w to nie mieszaj! I nie wkurzaj mnie, to nie będę krzyczał. - Zgasił lampę i położył się obok. - Chodź tu. Przysuń się. Bliżej!, co się boisz? Przecież nie gryzę.

\- Właśnie! - burknął Cas, rozbrajając tym alfę, który natychmiast naprawił to przeoczenie i solidnie oznaczył zębami odsłonięty karczek. Przez dłuższą chwilę układali się i wiercili w poszukiwaniu najwygodniejszej pozycji. Głównie Cas nie mógł się ułożyć. To poduszka za nisko, to za wysoko, to kołdra go dusi, to Dean go za bardzo przygniata, to może przodem? Nie, przodem nie. To tyłem? Na łyżeczkę? No, lepiej, ale nie na tym boku. Czy Dean się może przesunąć? Nie, nie w prawo. W lewo. W to drugie lewo. Nie, tak jak poprzednio było lepiej...

\- Już?

Cas mruknął twierdząco, wpasowany w alfę jak idealnie wyprofilowany puzzel.

\- Znowu koszmary? - Dean spytał łagodnie.

Cas znów mruknął.

\- Pomyśl o szczeniaczku. Nie możesz się forsować. Nie chcę się na ciebie denerwować. Ciebie denerwować też nie chcę. _Was_. - Poprawił się. - Przecież wiesz.

\- Chciałem tylko umyć podłogę. - Cas również chciał go uspokoić. - Żeby znów była czysta. Nie martw się. Nie dźwigam, nie męczę się. Uważam na siebie, na szczeniaczka. Naprawdę. Dużo śpię i w ogóle...

\- Dużo śpisz! Akurat! - Dean zaczął znów się wkurzać. - Nie wstawiaj mi tu bajeczek. Cały dzień łaziłeś, nawet pięć minut nie leżałeś! I teraz pół nocy... Nic dziwnego, że szkrab skacze! - Jego dłoń powędrowała pod koszulkę, gładząc brzuch. Szczeniaczek kopał i kręcił się, jakby też szukał wygodniejszej pozycji do odpoczynku. Po chwili zaczął się uspokajać. Dean jeszcze trochę go pogładził i poklepał, póki malec całkiem nie znieruchomiał z pupką wypiętą do głaskania. Najwyraźniej dotyk taty był najlepszym lekarstwem na wszelkie niepokoje.

Cas milczał, ale nie zasypiał. Pozostawał czujny i spięty.

\- No, co? - spytał w końcu alfa, walcząc z własną sennością. - Czemu _ty_ jeszcze nie śpisz? Co? Hm?

\- Bo... bo... - Cas obrócił się na plecy. - Może ja zejdę i tak szybciutko dokończę? Tam w kuchni, co? I zaraz wrócę? Za momencik. - Zaczął się niezdarnie gramolić, ale Dean natychmiast przygniótł go do poduszki.

\- Ani mi się waż! - warknął ostro. - Serio, prosisz się o lanie i nie myśl, że się zawaham! Dupa nie szklanka!

Cas nadął się, obrażony, ale nie protestował.

\- Co? - spytał Dean po dłuższej chwili, kiedy atmosfera już dostatecznie zgęstniała.

\- Nic.

Alfa westchnął i przewrócił oczami. _Nic_ było zawsze pełne znaczeń. Jak worek pełen nierozwiązanych, bolących problemów. Zwłaszcza _nic_ o trzeciej nad ranem...

\- To tylko złe sny... - Wyjaśnił, starając się brzmieć łagodnie. - Twoja podłoga jest czyściutka. Wiem, bo znam ją lepiej niż ty sam. Jest nienaganna. Przestań o tym wszystkim myśleć. Masz szczeniaczka pod opieką. Myśl o nim.

Cas nagle zaczął chlipać.

\- Bo w tych snach to ja nadal tam jestem... W piwnicy!... - Poskarżył się. - Nigdy po mnie nie wróciłeś i ja tam zostałem i robią mi te straszne rzeczy... - Rozryczał się.

 _Świetnie_ , pomyślał Dean. _Czyli tylko ja bym chciał się wyspać, zanim o piątej zadzwoni budzik? Bo ktoś tu musi pracować na utrzymanie!_

Tartak mógł poczekać, ale umówili się z Kevinem i Sammym na telekonferencję o ósmej w sprawie jakiś nie cierpiących zwłoki decyzji i tego nie mógł przełożyć. A powinien jeszcze parę rzeczy doczytać, żeby się przygotować. Spojrzał na zegarek i znów zaczął uspokajać szczeniaczka.

\- To tylko sny. Przecież przyszedłem po ciebie. - Przypomniał. - Jak mógłbym nie przyjść? Co? Jak mógłbym?

\- ...tłuką mnie deską w głowę i są... straszni... i ja się tak boję... Że już nigdy nie przyjdziesz... Że mnie nie chcesz...

\- Przecież chcę! - Dean zaczął go głaskać i podgryzać w ucho i szyję. - Przecież przyszedłem. Jak mógłbym nie przyjść? Co? Przestań wymyślać. Za samo takie gadanie powinienem ci wrzepić parę pasów! Przytul się i spróbuj zasnąć, a ja obiecuję, OBIECUJĘ, że nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Jesteś mój, należysz do mnie i nikt cię nie ruszy!

\- Bo ja cię tak kocham, wiesz? - Cas wychlipał, obracając się do Deana, żeby wtulić nos w koszulkę. Zapach alfy był intensywny i uzależniający. - Umarłbym bez ciebie...

Dean objął go mocno, układając jedną dłoń na głowie, a drugą na pupie omegi.

\- Idź spać. Odpocznij - wymruczał tkliwie. - Hm? Idź spać... a ja cię... - Ziewnął. - Popilnuję.

\- Kochasz mnie?

\- Tak.

\- Powiedz!

\- Kocham.

\- Powiedz ładnie.

\- Bardzo, ty irytujący histeryku.

\- Nie, powiedz naprawdę ładnie. - Zażądał, zaciągając się piżmowo-kadzidlano-drzewną wonią. - Całym zdaniem.

\- A w dupę chcesz? - Ścisnął trzymany pośladek, aż omega zapiszczał.

\- Bo ty mnie nie kochasz, tylko ja cię kocham i daję szczeniaczki, a ty tylko, że mnie spierzesz i żebym nie marudził! - Zaczął narzekać omega. - I nie pracował i żebym cię słuchał, robił wszystko co każesz... i nie sprzeciwiał, jak mi zabraniasz, a wszystkiego mi zabraniasz! Nic nie mogę, nic!

\- Dobrze, teraz się będziemy kłócić... - Zgodził się alfa, czując, że odpływa w ciepłą ciemność. - Do rana. Nie budź mnie jak skończysz. - Znów ziewnął.

\- Właśnie, bo mnie lekceważysz! Wszystko, co mówię to nieważne!

\- Nie kłam.

\- Nie kłamię! Ja wszystko sobie przemyślałem! Omegi kochają alfy, bo tak stworzył nas Pierwszy Wilk! Do kochania! Żeby wybaczać! Nie walczyc, wybaczać. A alfy są okrutne i złośliwe, robią co chcą i wcale nas nie kochają! A my was i tak kochamy, bo... - Rozbeczał się znowu. - Za co? No?... Za co? To niesprawiedliwe... Niesprawiedliwe! Nie musisz mnie kochać! Wcale! Wcale mi nie zależy! Wiesz? Bo tobie to tylko na szczeniaczkach zależy... i dbasz o mnie, bo szczeniaczek i szczeniaczek, a ja to pies!

\- O co ci znów chodzi? - Dean się pogubił w tych pretensjach. - Jak chcesz sobie popłakać, to ja ci znajdę powód! Nie musisz wymyślać!

\- Nie strasz mnie! - Cas usiadł. - Bo sobie pójdę! Będę spać na kanapie! Mam cię dość! Jesteś okropny! Tylko się ze mną kłócisz i mnie straszysz! - Uderzył dłońmi o kołdrę.

Dean obrócił się na plecy i mocno przetarł twarz. Koniec spania na dziś...

\- Jestem okropny i z głębi mojego okropnego serca bardzo okropnie cię kocham. - Wyznał. - Masz, pełnym zdaniem. Kładź się.

\- Nie! Nie rozkazuj mi!

\- Nie rozkazuję. Proszę. Grzecznie proszę, żebyś do jasnej cholery wreszcie się położył! - wrzasnął.

Cas chciał się zerwać, ale jego obecna masa nie sprzyjała prędkości, zresztą nigdy nie był dość szybki dla alfy.

\- Dobra. Chodź. Załatwmy to. - Dean ustąpił. Zwlókł się z łóżka. - Umyjemy resztę podłogi.

\- Serio? - Cas się ucieszył i rzucił się na dół.

\- Nie. - Dean podrapał się pod pachą i jeszcze raz szeroko ziewnął, schodząc niespiesznie po schodach. - Ty sobie usiądziesz na tyłku i popatrzysz, ja dokończę. Siadaj tam! - Wskazał taboret pod szafką i sięgnął po mopa.

\- Ale musisz nalać gorącej wody i płyn, pokażę ci! - Cas zaczął się krzątać, pomagając, ale Dean kazał mu nie przeszkadzać. Przez dłuższą chwilę mazał mokrym mopem po płytkach, aż Cas się zniecierpliwił.

\- Jeszcze tu! - Wskazał jakąś niewidoczną smugę. - I tam. Źle to robisz! Daj mi...

\- Mowy nie ma! Siedź na dupie.

\- To nie odwalaj fuszerki! Dokładnie rób. - Cas potuptał po mokrych płytkach i klęknął obok, żeby coś tam doszorować po swojemu.

\- Ty się jednak prosisz o porządne lanie. Jazda mi stąd! Jeszcze się poślizgniesz i będzie afera! A wtedy OBIECUJĘ, dupa będzie sina i spuchnięta!

\- Ale jest ślad, no...

\- Jazda! - Alfa warknął tym razem nie na żarty. - Czy ty możesz raz zrobić, co mówię? Dobra, już... zmiataj. Poprawię to, nie wtrącaj się...

\- I tam... - Cas pokazał palcem. - I tu też. Zobacz, chyba coś się przykleiło...

\- Widzę, idź sobie. Zrób kakao i wypij.

\- Dla ciebie też?

\- Nie, dla mnie nie. - Dean ziewnął i zaczął myć jeszcze raz, zwłaszcza wszystkie wskazane miejsca. Cas podgrzał mleko i rozmieszał kakao, a potem wypił, przyglądając się alfie.

Podłoga znów lśniła. Jasne płytki odbijały miodowe światło taśm ledowych rozmieszczonych pod krawędziami blatów i pod listwami szafek. Przyjemna, rozproszona poświata... Kuchnia pachniała wciąż przyprawami, używanymi przez Casa w pieczonych za dnia ciasteczkach. Najmocniej wanilią i cynamonem, goździkami, imbirem, anyżem, ale też limonkami, suszonymi figami i jabłkami. Domem.

Domem, którego Dean nie miał przez połowę swojego życia.

Spojrzał w okno. Dolina była osłonięta od wiatrów; zima nie była tu tak surowa i mroźna. Żyli sobie trochę jak pod szklaną kopułą. Jak w tych zabawkowych, kiczowatych przyciskach do papieru - z bajkowym domkiem, oprószonym sztucznym, styropianowym śniegiem. Za oknem ten prawdziwy sypał cicho, nieprzerwanie. Trzeba będzie rano przekopać się przez podwórko. Odśnieżyć. Dzieciaki będą prosić o sanki. Misiek całkiem dobrze już sobie radził z nartami, więc może pójdą na godzinę lub dwie na oślą łączkę, pozjeżdżać. Tylko oni dwaj. Bliźniaki jeszcze były za małe, a Ciasteczko za strachliwa.

Zbliżają się pierwsze prawdziwe święta Joy... Za półtora miesiąca zjedzie cała wataha, łącznie z tymi, którzy już na stałe mieszkali poza doliną. Sammy i Amy z dzieciakami, z Crabtown. Kevin. Jo. Cała rodzina znowu razem. Nie przestali być watahą, mimo że się trochę rozjechali - do Crabtown, Billings, Missula. Część z nich prowadziła już praktycznie osobne życie, ale nadal byli na każde wezwanie, nadal prowadzili wspólne interesy, działali razem. Pomagali sobie. Zjeżdżali się kilkanaście razy do roku, w weekendy, na wakacje, święta... na wszelkie możliwe, wilcze i ludzkie okazje. Ale nie przestawał tęsknić za nimi. Chciałby mieć ich bliżej. Widywać na co dzień swoich bratanków. Patrzeć jak rosną. Jak cała wataha rośnie - całe nowe pokolenie.

Spojrzał na omegę i westchnął.

Cas zwinął się pod szafką w kłębek i spał.

No i jak go teraz zanieść na górę? Normalnie by przerzucił przez ramię, ale nie z tym brzuchem... Po rozważeniu różnych możliwości obudził go delikatnie, półsennego podniósł ostrożnie chwytem pod kolana i ramiona, _w kołyskę,_ i zaczął się wspinać na piętro.

\- Ile ty ważysz... - Stęknął na półpiętrze.

\- Nie jestem gruby. Amy powiedziała, że nie jestem... - wymamrotał omega. - Ważę tyle, ile trzeba.

\- Nie jesteś, czy ja coś mówię? No, kicaj na łóżko.

Cas przepełzł na swoją stronę i wsunął pod kołdrę.

\- Ja wiem, że kochasz szczeniaczki, ale mnie też trochę? - mruknął, znów się tuląc. W ostatnim miesiącu w ogóle nie będzie w stanie się odkleić od alfy, w instynktownym poszukiwaniu bezpieczeństwa i opieki. _Ech, te omegi... Same nie wiedzą, czego chcą. Jak się opiekujesz, warczy, bo się rządzisz, jak się nie opiekujesz, to płacze, bo ci nie zależy._

\- Znacznie więcej niż trochę. - Zapewnił po raz któryś. - Ale muszę naprawdę złapać jeszcze trochę snu, bo rano mam ważną rozmowę z Sammym i Kevem. Dasz mi pospać?, królewno?

\- Yhm. Już nic nie mówię. Śpij sobie.

Znów układali się parę minut, to tak, to inaczej, póki nie znaleźli najwygodniejszej pozycji.

Dean jeszcze ostatkiem świadomości usłyszał pochrapywanie omegi i gdyby nie to, że sam zaraz zasnął - uśmiechnąłby się.

 

* * *

 

\- Tatuś?... mogę? - Ciasteczko zapukała grzecznie (pilnowała się po ostatniej aferze, co ich dziadziuś wyganiał za grzebanie w szufladach tatusiów bez pozwolenia). Tata się odezwał, więc wsunęła główkę, sprawdzając. - Mogę wejść?

\- Tatuś śpi, nie budź go. - Tata położył palec na ustach, ale skinął przy tym, żeby bryknęła na łóżko. - Co tam, księżniczko?

Mary ułożyła się na brzuchu taty, zerkając na śpiącego obok, zakopanego po czubek nosa pod kołdrą tatusia. Tatuś ostatnio był pod specjalnym nadzorem taty, który przypominał wszystkim maluchom, żeby go nie męczyły i nie skakały po nim i nie wołały, że chcą na rączki, bo tatuś nie może dźwigać. Ani się denerwować. I jak chce, żeby coś mu podać, to trzeba natychmiast, a nie _za chwilę_ i _po zabawie_. Mary nie trzeba było nic przypominać, bo sama z siebie lubiła pomagać tatusiowi, przy Joy, albo w kuchni, przy ciasteczkach. Spędzali razem dużo czasu, więc widziała, jak tata się tatusiem opiekuje. Jak podsuwa mu krzesło i przynosi sweter i zdejmuje z półki to, co tatuś chce, a nie sięga. Tatuś wcale nie musiał prosić, tata widział i od razu robił co trzeba.

Chociaż czasem się sprzeczali, to nigdy na długo. Nawet jak tatuś raz rzucił w tatę talerzem z owsianką, potłukł o ścianę i wszystko się rozchlapało, a tata zaczął grozić, że _koniec tego dobrego_ , teraz to dopiero _weźmie ich krótko_ i wszyscy zaczną _chodzić jak w zegarku_ , a z tym Charliem to on już _zrobi porządek_ , raz na zawsze. Ale zaraz potem się przeprosili. To znaczy tatuś przeprosił i dał buzi, a tata go przytulił i powiedział, że o co te histerie, przecież zaraz tatusia zawiezie do miasta, jak tatuś potrzebuje i wcale nie krzyczał, tylko głośno mówił, bo nikt go w tym domu już w ogóle nie słucha. I sobie pojechali i wrócili wieczorem, obaj strasznie weseli i tatuś trzymał wielki pęk róż (tatuś lubi dostawać róże, dużo, im więcej tym lepiej, bo potem uciera z płatków pyszną konfiturę) i mówił Ellen, że jak załatwili sprawy w cukierni to poszli na obiad i do kina i że było super i że tata pozwolił tatusiowi zapłacić za popcorn i colę, a tata powiedział, że ustąpił dla świętego spokoju, ale reszty to mu tatuś wyda później i się wszyscy dorośli śmiali, a tatuś się zrobił na twarzy czerwony jak te kwiatki.

\- Co robisz? - spytała, wsłuchując się w bicie serca taty.

\- Czytam sobie, wiewióreczko. Za pół godziny mam telefon z wujkami i muszę wiedzieć, o czym będziemy rozmawiać. - Wyjaśnił, przekładając kolejną kartkę z grubego pliku. Dał jej całusa w czubek głowy i poprosił - możesz poleżeć teraz cichutko? Potem się pobawimy, ale teraz muszę to dokończyć, dobrze?

\- Dobrze.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Tatuś odemknął jedno oko i zerknął nieprzytomnie. Ziewnął i przekręcił się na drugi bok, ściągając z taty kołdrę. Tata się zaśmiał i powiedział, że idzie do gabinetu, a tatuś coś wymamrotał niezrozumiale i znów zasnął.

\- Idziesz ze mną? - Zaproponował tata i Ciasteczko ochoczo potwierdziła. - Powiesz cześć wujkom i będziesz naszym kierownikiem do spraw protokołowania, co?

\- Dobrze! - Zgodziła się. Tata zawsze wymyślał jej fajne zadania! - Będę prokołować!

\- Prokołuj! - Uśmiechnął się tata, zabierając Ciasteczko i plik papierów. - A tatuś niech jeszcze pośpi.

\- Musi wypoczywać? - spytała, ściskając Pana Królika. - Bo dzidzia mu rośnie w brzuszku?

\- Tak, dzidzia rośnie.

\- A skąd tam się wzięła?

Dean popatrzył na sufit a potem na biurko. Posadził Ciasteczko z boku i włączył komputer.

\- Hm? - Ponagliła.

\- Bo... - Zastanowił się, macając stopą grząski grunt. - Wsadziłem tam ziarenko. Takie specjalne. I z tego ziarenka rośnie dzidzia.

\- Ja też jestem z ziarenka?

\- Wszyscy jesteście. Misiek, bliźniaki i Joy. - Odetchnął. Wciąż nie wykombinowali, jak dzieciom wytłumaczyć, że tatuś jest w pewnym wymiarze troszkę jak mamusia, ale nie całkiem. I że to nie jest wcale nic dziwnego (chociaż naprawdę trochę jest) i że to nie jest reguła, tylko wyjątek, ale żeby nie miały przy tym wrażenia, że tatuś to jakieś...

 _monstrum_ , jak podsumował kiedyś Cas i się rozbeczał.

\- A Jack i Mark? - Mary przywołała kuzynów. - Oni też są z ziarenka?

\- No pewnie. Tylko z ziarenka wujka Sama, który jest ich tatą.

\- A kto ich urodził?

\- Ciocia Amy, przecież wiesz. - Dean poczuł, że grunt się pod nim nieco zapada. Zaraz padną niewygodne pytania dotyczące mamuś i tatusiów...

Mary zamrugała, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie, zanim wypaliła:

\- A którędy wkładasz ziarenko do brzuszka?

\- Uhm... przez taką specjalną... uhm... dziurkę...

\- Pępek?

\- Nie, nie pępek. To taka specjalna dziurka. Nie wszyscy ją mają. Ale akurat ciocia Amy ma i tatuś ma.

\- A ty masz?

\- Nie, ja nie mam. Ja mam tylko ziarenka.

\- To bez tatusia nie miałbyś gdzie wkładać ziarenek? I by nas nie było?

\- Tak. Właśnie tak. - Dean dał jej buzi w czoło. - Jesteś bardzo mądra, księżniczko. Bardzo. A teraz daj mi troszkę popracować, dobra? Tata musi porozmawiać z wujkami, a ty możesz protokołować. - Dał jej kartkę i pisak. - Chcesz później iść lepić bałwana?

\- No! - Ucieszyła się. - Daj wujków, pomacham im! - Odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na ekran.

\- To ty przywitaj się z wujkami, pączuszku, a ja skoczę na górę, bo Joy się chyba obudziła... Zaraz przyjdę.

\- Pomóc ci z pieluchą? - Zaoferowała.

\- Nie, księżniczko, siedź tutaj i zabawiaj wujków rozmową, póki nie zejdę, dobrze? Zrobisz to dla mnie?

\- No pewnie!

Przeskoczył po trzy schodki na raz, ale kiedy wszedł do pokoiku, Cas już się zajmował małym wyjcem.

\- Daj, ja zrobię! - Chciał go odesłać do łóżka, ale omega się obruszył.

\- Już po sprawie. Pupa czysta i świeżutka. Weźmiemy butlę i wrócimy do łóżka, zjemy i znów pośpimy, a ty masz spotkanie! Pamiętam, mówiłeś w nocy. - Wziął małą na ramię i zaczął schodzić do kuchni. - Z Kevinem i Sammym. Idź. Damy sobie radę.

\- Na pewno?

Cas spojrzał.

\- Okay, ale potem naprawdę jeszcze pośpijcie. Sprawdzę! - Dał mu całusa, pomiział Joy i skręcił do gabinetu.

Mary bardzo rzetelnie wywiązywała się z obowiązków i opowiadała właśnie wujkom o nasionkach i dziurkach, żeby też wiedzieli, skąd się biorą dzidzie. Wujkowie słuchali uważnie, krztusząc się ze śmiechu i udając, że mają chrypkę, bo sobie przeziębili gardło. Dopiero po chwili Mary zorientowała się, że obaj wujkowie mają własne dzidzie, więc chyba coś na ten temat wiedzą i już miała wypytać o ich ziarenka, kiedy tata przerwał tę nad wyraz interesującą naukową konwersację i zarządził, żeby pomówili dla odmiany o pieniążkach, nie od dzidziach. Posadził sobie Mary na kolanie i zaczął z wujkami omawiać jakieś okropnie ~~nudne~~ poważne rzeczy.

I Mary dowiedziała się przy okazji (chociaż zajęta była raczej rysowaniem kucyka, co go tata kupił latem tak, jak przewidział Misiek), że założenie fundacji to był genialny ruch, bo mają furtkę podatkową i mogą _wpuścić tam część kosztów_.

Mary zapamiętała, żeby spytać tatusia o pralkę.

 

* * *

 

\- Pralnia?! Pralnia?! - wrzeszczał tatuś a tata stał pod ścianą z głupią miną i nawet nie próbował mu przerywać. - Dziecko mi mówi, że wykorzystujesz _moją_ fundację, żeby wyprać forsę ze smoków?!

\- Nie wyprać, tylko trochę ominąć system fiskalny... - mruknął tata. - O co ten krzyk? Przecież niczego ci nie skąpię.

\- Niczego? - Tatuś ściszył głos i popatrzył na dziadziusia a potem na Ellen, jakby mówił: _patrzcie państwo! Niczego nie skąpi!_

Dziadziuś wstał prędziutko i powiedział, że zabiera wszystkie szczeniaczki na lepienie bałwana i Ellen musi mu pomóc, i żeby się wszyscy cieplutko ubrali. I zaczął ich poganiać, jakby się paliło.

\- Wiedziałem, wiedziałem. - Cas popatrzył na wychodzące dzieciaki. Poczekał, aż zamkną się za nimi drzwi. - Cały ten pomysł z fundacją. Wiedziałem. - Pokręcił głową. Żal i rozczarowanie aż biły od niego. - Nie mogłeś zrobić czegoś po prostu dla mnie... Tak? Nie mogłeś. Wszystko ma drugie dno, wszystko przynosi ci korzyść. Na wszystkim musisz zarobić, coś ugrać.

Dean próbował go objąć, ale omega się wyślizgnął.

\- Nie dotykaj. Nie trzeba. Nie pójdę sobie, przecież wiesz. Nie mam dokąd - powiedział gorzko. - Z furą dzieciaków...? Już się nie musisz starać. - Otarł oczy i wyszedł do salonu.

\- Głuptasie! Przecież wszystko, co robię, robię dla was! Dla ciebie i dzieci! - Dean poszedł za nim. - Dla rodziny, dla watahy. Wszystko, żeby niczego wam nie brakowało. No to co, że mamy z tego zyski? Pomagasz tym swoim omegom, a przy okazji cała rodzina korzysta na odpisach. - Klęknął obok sofy. - Hm? Co się boczysz? Przecież i tak bym ci założył tę fundację, i tak. A że przy okazji znaleźliśmy sposób, jak przepuścić tamtędy trochę tych niewykazanych nigdzie przychodów...

\- Mówiłem. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. - Cas uciął. - Nie wracajmy do tego.

\- To przestań się złościć.

\- Nie złoszczę.

\- To daj buzi, na zgodę.

\- Muszę zobaczyć co z obiadem. - Cas wstał, zanim Dean zdążył się zbliżyć.

\- Złościsz się.

\- Omegi się nie złoszczą. Nie mamy tego w oprogramowaniu.

\- Przestań.

Cas zacisnął zęby i nic się nie odezwał. Zamieszał zupę, zmniejszył ogień i wyjrzał przez okno na szczeniaczki. Ganiały się w śniegu, piszcząc i rechocząc, pod okiem Bobby'ego i Ellen. Ellen jednak co i rusz zerkała niespokojnie na dom. Pomachał jej przez szybę, żeby się uspokoiła.

\- Mnie możesz psuć humor, ile zechcesz. - Dean zaszedł go od tyłu i położył rękę na brzuchu. - Ale maluszkowi tego oszczędź. Teraz nie czas na strojenie fochów, królewno.

Cas nie odepchnął alfy, ale zaciął się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Cały zesztywniał i ścierpł w sobie. Jak kawałek drewna, który można wziąć w ręce, ale nie odpowie uściskiem, nie nagnie się. Nie rozgrzeje.

Dean westchnął.

\- Dobra, co mam zrobić, żeby to naprawić?

\- Nic. Wszystko jest w porządku, już mówiłem. Żadnych pretensji. Nie musisz nic naprawiać, bo nic nie jest zepsute. Zapomniałem na moment, że ty jesteś alfą a ja  t y l k o  omegą, ale już sobie przypomniałem. Już pamiętam. - Odsunął się i poszedł do sypialni.

 _No. To jestem ugotowany_ , pomyślał alfa. _Teraz to dopiero zobaczę fochy._

_Dopiero da mi popalić._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takie ciasteczka mógłby robić Cas, gdyby... żył w naszym uniwersum ;)  
> https://www.facebook.com/SweetAmbsCookies/photos/pb.210627085631371.-2207520000.1429299667./1042927002401371/?type=1&theater


	78. PRZEPROSINY

Bierny opór, strajk włoski, pasywna agresja i prawie ciche dni - nie było środka, którego omega by nie zastosował w ciągu ostatnich dni, żeby podkreślić jak bardzo jest zraniony. Ale zachowywał pozory bycia idealnym partnerem: cichy, posłuszny, nie odmawiający niczego swojemu alfie. Wręcz uniżony i pokorny. IRYTUJĄCY. Niedotykalski - Dean zrezygnował ze zbliżeń zaraz po pierwszym w nowej sytuacji, które omega przeleżał nieruchomo, nie odzywając się, a po wszystkim natychmiast wziął długi prysznic, jakby się brzydził.

Dean wybrał się do Crabtown po kosz cieplarnianych kwiatów. I kosz delikatesowy pełen smakołyków. Wszystko na nic. Namówił dzieciaki, żeby zaczęły domagać się kuligu i konkursu na najlepszego bałwana i ubierania choinki i rodzinnego pieczenia przedświątecznych ciasteczek i mnóstwa innych rzeczy, które miały wciągnąć tatusia w zabawę i stworzyć szansę, żeby śmiechem rozładować to zalegające między nimi napięcie o wcale nieerotycznym charakterze. Niestety, Cas pozostawał ciepły i otwarty dla reszty rodziny, a dla Deana sztywny i uprzedzająco grzeczny, jak kelner z drogiej restauracji.

 _Zapomniałem, że jestem t y l k o omegą_ \- wracało echo gorzkich słów. _Ale już sobie przypomniałem. Już pamiętam._

Jak to naprawić? Jak naprawić?, zastanawiał się Dean. Próbował przeczekać. Dzień, dwa - może samo się rozejdzie po kościach? Próbował pokrzykiwać i nawet raz dał małego, żartobliwego klapsa za jakieś _wykroczenie_. Cas wyczerpująco przeprosił za narobienie kłopotu (chodziło o jakiś niewart wspomnienia drobiazg) i poszedł sobie, jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony, nadęty i nieszczęśliwszy niż przedtem.

Dean wolałby, żeby nawrzeszczał, rzucił butem, albo owsianką, całą zastawą!, albo poduszką (nie śmiał modlić się o bitwę na poduszki). Żeby marudził, zrzędził, nawet płakał - wtedy można by go zacząć pocieszać, podtykać chusteczki i przytulać... I jakoś by doszli do porozumienia. Ale Cas nie stwarzał żadnej szansy, nie wyciągał ręki do zgody, nie zerkał ukradkiem, nie robił nic, co mogłoby poprawić ich stosunki.

Jakby już nie było co poprawiać.

Nawet nie uciekł. Nie zaczął się pakować, nie uciekł - wtedy można by go gonić, złapać, pokłócić się otwarcie, wywalić wszystkie pretensje na wierzch i niech burza z piorunami oczyści atmosferę. Już to przerabiali. Już tak bywało. Teraz jednak było inaczej.

_Nie pójdę sobie, przecież wiesz. Nie mam dokąd. Z furą dzieciaków...?_

Nie dzwonił do Jody czy Amy, skarżąc się na alfę. Nie wciągał nikogo z dotychczasowych sprzymierzeńców w ich konflikt. W pierwszej chwili Dean się ucieszył, ale potem zobaczył, że przez to byli z tym sami, w impasie. Ellen próbowała mediować, ale Cas zaraz uciął wszelkie sugestie i przemowy, mówiąc, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Że doskonale zna swoje miejsce, trochę się pogubił, ale już się odnalazł i jest wdzięczny za wszystko, co dostał, całą opiekę i w ogóle. Nie ma o czym mówić i czy mógłby coś jeszcze zrobić, dla Ellen albo dla Deana?

Najgorsze było to, że rzeczywiście zachowywał się, jakby znał swoje miejsce: przynosił piwo, kapcie, pilota do telewizora, stawiał na stole ulubione potrawy Deana, odciągał szczeniaczki, żeby za bardzo nie przeszkadzały i robił setkę innych, drobnych rzeczy poprawiających mu komfort życia. Byłby doskonały, gdyby nie był przy tym tak cholernie... Zimny.

\- Pozwalasz, żeby ci tak usługiwał? - Wkurzyła się wreszcie Ellen, kiedy omega ostentacyjnie przyniósł mu skarpetki, ręcznik i miskę z gorącą wodą. Po powrocie z tartaku potrzebował właśnie rozgrzanych nóg i butelki piwa. Czyż to nie słodkie?

\- A co mam zrobić?

\- Przeprosić.

\- Przepraszałem. Chociaż nie wiem za co!

\- Pokajać się.

\- Kajałem. Czekaj! - Podniósł rękę, nie dając jej skończyć. - On sam chce to tak rozegrać. Chce być omegą idealnym, w porządku. Idę na to. Czemu nie? Robi wszystko, czego nie robił wcześniej. Czego nie wymagałem. Chodzi jak w zegarku. Ja jestem zadowolony. - Popatrzył na nią, podnosząc brwi i biorąc łyk z butelki. Gorąca woda przyjemnie rozgrzewała, bo zima zimą i trochę przemarzł.

\- Serio jesteś?

\- Jestem. - Skłamał, wiedząc, że ona wie, że on kłamie i że wie, że ona wie, że on wie. - Dzieciaki wreszcie zobaczą jak wygląda hierarchia, jak się _należy_ zachowywać wobec alfy i ojca rodziny. Wreszcie wszystko jest na miejscu. - Brnął. - Wiadomo kto jest szefem.

\- A, to na pewno wiadomo - mruknęła kąśliwie Ellen, zabierając pustą miskę po czipsach z suszonych jabłek i buraków i poszła do kuchni. Dean został sam na kanapie w salonie, gapiąc się na kanał sportowy. Miał niepokojące przeczucie, że Ellen chodziło o kogoś całkiem innego. Chwilę jeszcze potrzymał stopy w wodzie, wytarł i wciągnął skarpety. Mhm, błogo...

\- Możecie już przestać? - spytał znienacka Misiek i rzucił się na oparcie kanapy, aż mebel stęknął.

\- Poproszę tatusia, żeby się przestał na ciebie gniewać, co? - Zaoferowała Ciasteczko, wskakując tacie na kolana. Bliźniaki przykicały w tandemie i obsiadły go z drugiej strony. Nie oferowały nic konkretnego, poza wsparciem moralnym.

\- Tatuś się nie gniewa. Nie jesteśmy pokłóceni. - Zaprzeczył.

\- Akurat! - sapnął Misiek, machając nogami w powietrzu.

\- Powiem mu, że go bardzo kochasz i żeby dał ci buzi. - Ciasteczko przypomniała sobie, co zawsze działało w jej króciutkim, pięcioletnim życiu.

\- Powiedz, że tata umrze ze zgryzoty! - Misiek pochwalił się znajomością nowego słownictwa. - I zostaniemy sierotami. - Dean popatrzył na syna. - No co? Że za bardzo dramatyczne? - Zdziwił się chłopiec.

\- Skąd ty?... - Dean zastanowił się, czy chce wiedzieć. - Chyba dam ci szlaban na telewizję.

\- To nie telewizja, stary - prychnął mały alfa. - To klasyka literatury. Baśnie Andersena i Braci Grimm.

\- Nie mów do mnie _stary_!

\- A ty mówisz do mnie _młody_! - Odpysknął malec. - To jaka różnica?

\- Taka, że ty _jesteś_ młody, ale ja _nie jestem_ stary! - Zwrócił mu uwagę. - Na klasyczne bajki też masz bana. Czytaj komiksy.

\- Komiksy to też klasyka! - Misiek siąknął nosem. - Wiesz, że pierwsze historyjki obrazkowe powstały już w średniowieczu?

\- A ty wiesz, co to jest średniowiecze? - spytał tata z zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak. - Misiek wdrapał się na oparcie kanapy okrakiem, jak na kucyka. - To było dawno temu, w czasach, kiedy faceci chodzili w sukienkach i zamiast robić zdjęcia telefonem to malowali się na obrazkach. Bo większość nie umiała czytać, tylko oglądała obrazki w książkach. I tak powstały komiksy.

\- U... hm... - Tata pokiwał w zamyśleniu.

\- Więc sam widzisz, że to klasyka! - Misiek rozłożył ręce.

\- Przeproś tatusia! - Ciasteczko miała dosyć mądrzenia się brata, niepotrzebnie odciągającego tatę od głównego tematu. Są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze. Obrazki są ważne, ale tatuś ważniejszy. I spokój w domu. - Poproś, żeby się na ciebie nie gniewał, bo się rozchorujesz.

\- I zostaniemy sierotami! - Misiek najwyraźniej był przywiązany do swojego dramatycznego argumentu. - Będziemy płakać i tęsknić i będzie mu przykro, że ci nie wybaczył, zanim się rozchorowałeś i umarłeś. Tak mu powiedz.

\- Nie umrzesz, prawda? - Zaniepokoiła się Ciasteczko a bliźniaki popatrzyły czujnie. - Nie naprawdę?

\- Nie umrę. - Obiecał. - Nie będę przepraszał tatusia, bo tatuś się na mnie nie gniewa. Zobacz, przyniósł mi wełniane skarpetki i ręcznik, żeby mi było ciepło w nogi...

\- Nie oszukuj! - Misiek nie pozwolił wciskać sobie kitu. - Alfa przeprasza, jak jest naprawdę odważny, sam mówiłeś. Jesteś odważny, to przeproś i miejmy z głowy.

\- Ej! - Tata podniósł palec. - Nie tym tonem może, co? Nie wasza sprawa, idźcie się bawić.

\- Nasza! Właśnie, że nasza! - Misiek wcale się nie przestraszył taty surowej miny. Od jakiegoś czasu występował jako adwokat rodzeństwa i czuł się w tej roli coraz pewniej. - Sam mówiłeś, że tatusia nie można denerwować, tak? A my też się denerwujemy, jak tatuś jest zdenerwowany. Wszyscy się pochorujemy i...

\- Misiek! - Tata podniósł głos. Nie był zabobonny, ale lepiej nie wywoływać wilka z lasu. - Dość tych głupstw. Chcecie pooglądać bajki? - spytał, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę i zaczął przełączać na kanał z kreskówkami.

\- My pooglądamy, a ty przeproś! - Zażądał Misiek.

Tata miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, nawet otworzył usta, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Popatrzył na nie wszystkie, zabrał miskę i poszedł do kuchni.

\- Nie tu. - Cas zabrał miskę, zanim zdążył wylać wodę do zlewu. - Wezmę to. - Podreptał do łazienki. Wrócił i zabrał się do ucierania jakiejś słodkiej masy. Joy obserwowała go z kojca, gadając i próbując utrzymać zainteresowanie tatusia, który wyjaśniał jej co robi, krok po kroku.

\- Teraz dodamy troszkę wanilii - powiedział, wyjmując ciemną buteleczkę z ekstraktem. - Czujesz jak ładnie pachnie? Mhm... ładnie, prawda? - Dał powąchać Joy, która zaczęła skakać na swoich grubiutkich nóżkach, trzymając się kurczowo poręczy kojca. - Kilka kropel wystarczy. - Nakapał i zaraz zaczął znów mieszać.

\- Co robisz? - Dean nachylił się nad nim i powęszył. Ojejku. Maślano-waniliowa woń mieszała się z mlecznym zapachem szczeniaczka i cieplutkiej sierści, mydła marsylskiego i całym tym znajomym, łagodnym bukietem emanującym z omegi. Smakowitym i nęcącym.

\- Bajaderki. Podać ci coś? Kawę? Placek z jabłkiem? Paszteciki? - Zaczął proponować, odstawiwszy miskę i rozglądając się po kuchni

\- Ciebie. - Dean zagarnął go i pocałował. - Nawet dzieci zauważyły. Kazały ci powiedzieć, że się rozchorują, jak mi nie wybaczysz. A ja umrę ze zgryzoty - wyszeptał prosto w ucho omegi.

W pierwszej Cas zesztywniał, nie odpychając alfy, ale tworząc niewidzialną barierę między nimi. Joy usiadła w kojcu, zmęczona próbami samodzielnego stania i obserwowała rodziców zza siatki.

\- Dadzą sobie buzi, czy nie? - Dobiegł z pokoju niecierpliwy szept.

\- Cicho! Bo nas usłyszą! - Misiek skarcił Ciasteczko. - Wracajcie na kanapę... ja popilnuję.

\- Czemu ty popilnujesz? - Ciasteczko się zbuntowała wobec tyranii brata. - Sam weź bliźniaki, a ja popilnuję!

Cas zachichotał i Dean poczuł, że bariera trochę pęka. Niecałkowicie, ale zauważalnie.

\- Tata ma rację! Wy omegi jesteście nieznośne! Tylko się kłócicie i obrażacie! - burknął Misiek. - Ciężko z wami wytrzymać.

Dean tylko westchnął żałośnie, podzielając te obserwacje.

\- A ty się mądrzysz! Myślisz, że wszystko wiesz, a nie wiesz! - Ciasteczko obróciła się na pięcie i dzióbnęła brata palcem w pierś.

Cas się troszeczkę bliżej przysunął, nasłuchując. Troszeczkę zmiękł, poddając się uściskom.

\- Wiem więcej niż ty!

Wsunął ręce pod łokcie alfy i delikatnie oparł dłonie na jego plecach.

\- Akurat! Nie wiedziałeś, gdzie jest mąka orkiszowa i gdzie są łopatki do mieszania!

Wargi Deana dotknęły skroni Casa.

\- A ty nie wiesz, co to klucz szesnastka!

Przez moment kołysali się delikatnie, starając się wzajemnie nie spłoszyć.

\- Nie umiesz wyłączyć piekarnika! Ani włączyć ekspresu!

Nie popędzać.

\- A ty się boisz kosiarki!

Dean nie przepraszał, słowa mogły go zawieść. Bał się, że powie coś głupiego.

\- Płakałeś na Królu Lwie! - wykrzyknęła triumfalnie Mary.

I znów popsuje.

\- Ty też!

Westchnął znów, użalając się nad sobą, tak żeby Cas to słyszał. Biedny, cierpiący wilk... Szukający pociechy.

\- Ale ja jestem omegą i mi wolno! - Satysfakcja w jej głosie opływała miodem i karmelem. Mały alfa warknął z frustracją (tak dobrze znaną dużemu alfie).

I wybaczenia.

\- Tata też płakał. - Próbował zachować twarz.

Cas przesunął się nieco, stanął na palcach i sięgnął ustami do ust alfy. Tak troszeczkę.

\- Miał alergię i katar. Przecież sam powiedział. - Mary podniosła brwi, odbijając argument słodkim tonem. Doskonale wiedziała, że to było jedno z tatowych małych kłamstewek, bo naprawdę płakał i wszyscy widzieli, ale przecież Misiek nie podważy słów taty.

Nieśmiało jeszcze.

\- Dają buzi... - wtrącił Jimmy. A brat bliźniak go poparł, wskazując na tatusiów.

Mary i Michaś zawiesili kłótnię na moment, żeby sprawdzić, czy bliźniaki nie zmyślają. Ale nie zmyślały. Tata mocno obejmował tatusia a tatuś tatę i się całowali jak przedtem, przed ty nieznośnym tatuś-się-nie-gniewa-i-jest-wszystko-w-porządku.

\- Od razu mówiłem, że trzeba powiedzieć o chorobie - mruknął Misiek. - I że zostaniemy sierotami.

\- Jak ślicznie wyglądają! - Zachwyciła się Mary. - Kocham ich! - Rzuciła się, żeby też objąć tatusiów, ale brat złapał ją za sukienkę na plecach.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj. - Przykazał. - Niech sobie pójdą teraz do sypialni.

\- Po co? - Mary zmarszczyła brwi, niezadowolona. Brat znów się rządził a jej się to coraz mniej podobało. - Widno jest, niech nie śpią!

\- Głuptas z ciebie! - Miś zaczął zaganiać młodsze rodzeństwo przed telewizor. - Będą się bawić w grę dla dorosłych! I jak zejdą, to będą w dobrych humorach i wtedy poprosimy ich... - Zastanowił się. To musi być _coś_. Coś ważnego. Na co zwykle by się nie chcieli zgodzić, ale miał przeczucie (i odrobinkę doświadczenia), że będą tak zadowoleni, że ustąpią prawie we wszystkim. - Może... o...

\- Nie o kangura! - Zaprotestowała Mary. - Nie chcę kangura!

\- Nie chciałaś też kucyka! A teraz go karmisz i czeszesz i jeździsz na nim!

\- Ale kangura nie chcę! Wystarczy kucyk.

\- To o co? Nie wiem teraz! - Misiek zaczął panikować. - Disneyland?

\- Obiecali, że zabiorą nas jak będzie ciepło. - Mary zaplotła ramiona. - Ale czemu chcesz ich o coś prosić?

\- Nie rozumiesz, teraz się zgodzą!

\- Nie zgodzimy! - Uciął tata, odwracając się do nich. - Wszystko słyszałem! Nie kombinuj Misiek. Pilnuj maluchów. Wrócimy za... parę minut... - Zaczął iść do holu, ciągnąc tatusia za rękę. Tatuś był cały czerwony i zasłaniał usta dłonią, ale widać, że się uśmiechał. - No, może za pół godziny. Jakby coś, wołaj Ellen, dobra?

\- Dobra. - Misiek przyjął rozkaz i poczuł się namaszczony przez tatę do sprawowania oficjalnej (nie samozwańczej) władzy. - Nie musicie się spieszyć. - Dodał łaskawie.

\- Nie zamierzamy - mruknął tata. Tatuś szedł teraz pierwszy, po schodach, ale nie uszli za wysoko, bo wkrótce coś z hukiem spadło, tata krzyknął, że nie szkodzi, że to tylko ramka i podniesie później, a potem trzasnęły drzwi i zrobiło się cicho.

\- Gdzie tatuś? - spytała Ellen, zerkając do kojca.

\- Poszli się godzić - wyjaśnił Michaś. - Zwalili ramkę i powiedzieli, że nie będą się spieszyć, więc mam pilnować maluchów.

\- Sam jesteś maluch! - Zaczęła się wykłócać Mary, a bliźniaki ją poparły. - I przestań się tak rządzić! Nie jesteś tatą!

\- Jak taty nie ma, to ja jestem alfą! Alfa jest najważniejszy i trzeba go słuchać!

\- Tatuś jest najważniejszy! A nie jest alfą i nie kłam! - Nieśmiała do niedawna Mary weszła w okres buntu i negacji.

Ellen podniosła Joy, zagadała do niej i sprawdziła, czy nie trzeba zmienić pieluchy.

\- Ależ to twoje rodzeństwo wrzeszczy! - powiedziała do niej wesoło. - Co tu tatuś zostawił? Bajaderki, tak? Dokończymy za niego? Co?

\- Guagua! - Joy zgodziła się ochoczo.

\- Dzieci! Umyjcie ręce! Będziemy lepić bajaderki! - Zarządziła Ellen, robiąc porządek na stole. - Coś mi się zdaje, że jak rodzice zejdą z góry, to będą strasznie głodni!

 

 

 


	79. KILKA MINUT, BEZ POŚPIECHU

W ogóle się nie odzywali, ale to nie znaczy, że milczeli.

Łóżko skrzypnęło pod ich ciężarem, kiedy Cas wspinał się na materac, a Dean zaraz za nim, nie puszczając go ani na moment z rąk. Ani na moment nie przestawał go całować, w usta, w szyję, w ucho... kąsał i lizał apetycznie pachnącą skórę, jak wygłodniały pies. _Alfa powinien się zachowywać z godnością_ , pomyślał przez ułamek sekundy, słysząc własne, błagalne jęki, gdy Cas na moment się odsunął, wyswobodził z zaborczych palców. _Pieprzyć godność_ , doszedł do wniosku, gdy Cas pozbył się koszulki i znów przylgnął do niego, rozgrzany i drżący. Chętny. Równie niecierpliwy, równie wyposzczony.

Dzień się szybko kończył, słońce zachodziło za górskim grzbietem, pogrążając dolinę w błękitnawym zmierzchu. Śnieg nieprzerwanie prószył, osłaniając dom białawą zasłoną. Z lasu czasem dobiegał huk pękających konarów, głośny jak wystrzał. Od jednego Cas drgnął, w przestrachu, zerkając w okno, ale alfa był obok i tylko szepnął uspokajające: cii... Nie tracąc oddechu na zbędne słowa.

Wyznania.

Całe ciało alfy było wyznaniem, krzyczącym manifestem. Nie trzeba było nic innego, tylko wsłuchać się w bicie serca, w pomruki, poddać rozgorączkowanym palcom - jakby miał ich dwa razy więcej, jakby miał ich nieprzeliczoną ilość... Jak deszcz pocałunków, wilgotnych i pieszczotliwych; ust łakomie zasysających skórę i te miękkie miejsca, w które można zatopić zęby. Nie po to by ugryźć, nie naprawdę, ale żeby posmakować, żeby zagarnąć dla siebie te smaczne cząstki, całego omegę, do schrupania. Oznaczyć go, po swojemu.

Cas obrócił się na bok, chowając nos w zmarszczone prześcieradło, pachnące lawendą. Latem własnoręcznie pakował susz do lnianych woreczków i układał w bieliźniarce, między pościelą, dla tego aromatu... Lawenda, fiołki, melisa... Przymknął powieki, osłonił oczy ramieniem, by znów zanurzyć się w znajomą ciemność. By zmysły znów wyostrzyły się na inne bodźce, by znów bardziej czuł niż widział... Język alfy sunął po jego boku, znacząc mokry ślad, wywołując nie do opanowania intensywny, nieomal bolesny, a przy tym podniecający skurcz mięśni grzbietu. Kolejne delikatne ugryzienie w to miejsce u podstawy żeber, nad lędźwiami, gdzie trochę przybrał i pojawiła się taka mała fałdka, mięciutka, różowa, teraz ze śladem zębów, płytkim, naprawdę delikatnym, ot, pozostanie zaledwie małe zaczerwienienie... Kolejny skurcz. Całus...

Westchnienie.

Cas poczuł, że krew w nim buzuje, brzuch napina się, plecy same wyginają w łuk. Prześcieradło zaczęło wilgotnieć od potu, kleić do ud, rozsuniętych szeroko, by dać alfie dostęp, by wpuścić jego dłonie, te głodne, niecierpliwie dłonie, palce, usta, zęby na pośladku... Zaczął się przekręcać na kolana i nadgarstki, ustawiać dla Deana, wypinać zachęcająco, otwierać na niego, zapraszać...

Mocny chwyt obu dłoni Deana na jego jędrnej, krągłej, nieomal kobiecej pupie, na obu pośladkach, kciuki rozciągające je na boki by odsłonić ciemną gwiazdkę anusa, a jeden z nich - śliski od lubrykantu - wnikał w ciepłe, ciasne wnętrze. Cas zaczął dyszeć, by się rozluźnić, by pomóc Deanowi wejść w siebie, by złapać wystarczającą ilość tlenu, by pokonać to napięcie ściskające płuca, krtań...

Wzruszenie.

Kciuk wciąż wiercący w nim, nieustępliwie... jak małe wiertełko, pieszczotliwie kręcące kółeczka na płatach prostaty, a druga ręka sięgająca poniżej, głębiej, do sterczącego sztywno trzonu... cóż za obsceniczna pozycja - cały taki wypięty, z twarzą zakopaną w pościeli i tyłkiem w górze, starając się unieść jeszcze wyżej, żeby te pożądliwe dłonie mogły sięgać z łatwością we wszystkie najintymniejsze zakamarki, by Dean mógł go pieścić i podziwiać, gapić się i sycić tym pełnym oddaniem, bezwstydem, wynikłym wyłącznie z niezmierzonej, nieskończonej ufności pokładanej przez omegę. Pewności, że nie stanie się krzywda. Że nic nie pójdzie źle i omega nie utonie, nie porwie go nic, nie zagubi się, mimo szalejącego w nich sztormu, bo to ich wspólna podróż, w którą wyruszali nie raz, nie dwa, przez wzburzone morze, rozkołysane i falujące od ruchów bioder, ud i kolan, na uginających się sprężynach materaca... Jeszcze kilka ruchów w górę i w dół trzonu, łącznie z odsłoniętą żołędzią, nie do zniesienia wrażliwą i zwilżoną kilkoma kroplami preejakulatu...

Nie trzeba słów, nie trzeba, gdy język sunie rynienką kręgosłupa, jak korytem strumienia, aż do wybrzuszenia kręgów na karku i nagle dwie mocne dłonie chwytają ramiona omegi i podnoszą go, do góry, do góry, sadowią na udach alfy i trzymają...

\- Nie puszczę cię... - Alfa uspokaja głosem schrypniętym i szorstkim od napięcia.

\- Wiem... - Uda omegi rozjeżdżają się na boki, teraz podpiera się o materac tylko czubkami stóp, całym ciężarem wisząc w rękach klęczącego za nim, pod nim, Deana. Grawitacja ciągnie go do przodu, ale silne wygięcie miednicy umożliwia mu naprowadzenie siebie na członka alfy. Już po małej chwili ostrożnego dokowania, obaj są złączeni i zaczynają się poruszać w rytmie dyktowanym przez alfę. Cas czuje go za plecami, żar bijący od jego torsu, obraca głowę, by zerknąć a Dean natychmiast korzysta z okazji, by go pocałować.

Ale to męcząca pozycja dla omegi, więc pomału, ostrożnie opuszcza się na dłonie, na łokcie i nie wypuszczając alfy z siebie nawet na sekundę, opada na bok. Dean jest tuż za nim, jeszcze ciaśniej przylegając i znów kąsając go w kark, nie przestając asekurować brzucha. Teraz leżą wciśnięci w siebie wzajemnie: Cas w Deana, niczym mała łyżeczka w dużą łyżkę, a Dean w Casa, swoim nabrzmiałym, nieustępliwym członkiem w rectum, cudownie ciasne i przysparzające tyle wrażeń - im obu.

Teraz Dean zakopał nos, nie w prześcieradłach i poduszkach, ale we włosach omegi, pachnących oszałamiająco, zwłaszcza w tym ciepłym od tętniącej krwi zakątku za małżowiną. Instynktownie przygryzł obrąbek, przytrzymując omegę na miejscu, przed sobą, by nie przesuwał się po materacu od pchnięć... Mocniejszych i szybszych niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Jeszcze mocniejszych, jeszcze szybszych...

\- ...o, tak... krzycz... krzycz dla mnie... królewno... - wyjęczał ostatkiem sił, zachęcając omegę, by zupełnie przestał się kontrolować. Wstydzić. Zacisnął ramię na piersi omegi, jakby chciał go osłonić przed upadkiem, jakby był ramą bezpieczeństwa na rollercoasterze. Niech krzyczy, niech krzyczy z całych sił, jeśli chce, bo on, alfa go trzyma i nie puści.

Przycisnął go do siebie i obaj doszli w tym samym momencie. Obaj wytrysnęli, Dean w Casa, Cas na swój brzuch i uda.

 

* * *

 

\- Zostaw. Niech wyschnie... - Cas powstrzymał go przed wstawaniem i szukaniem chusteczek. Przeciągnął się rozkosznie i obrócił na plecy.

\- To chociaż się nakryj, bo zmarzniesz... - Sięgnął po skraj kołdry i narzucił na nich obu. - Chodź tu, no... chodź... - wymruczał, przytulając się do omegi, splatając z nim, nogami i rękami i przyciskając policzek do jego czoła. - Mhm?... W porządku wszystko? - spytał sennie.

\- Uhm... - Cas ziewnął błogo.

Dean pomyślał, że teraz jest dobry moment, żeby porozmawiać, wyjaśnić nieporozumienia, ale nie zdążył. Sen spadł na nich jak kaskada wody w leśnym wodospadzie, srebrzysta i szemrząca, porywając ich ze sobą w migotliwą, orzeźwiającą toń.

 

* * *

 

Przecknęli godzinę później, w prawie zupełnych ciemnościach, objęci i wtuleni w siebie, rozgrzani i rozluźnieni, wdychając nawzajem swoje wonie.

\- Pośpij jeszcze, ja sprawdzę co z dzieciakami... - Zaproponował Dean, głaszcząc omegę po twarzy. - I wrócę.

\- Na bis?

\- Jeśli chcesz? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Mhm... możesz sprawdzić. Jak wrócisz.

\- Tak?

\- Im szybciej, tym lepiej - poradził mu poważnie, ale sucho jakby to chodziło o wkładki ortopedyczne.

\- Wiesz, że cię strasznie...

\- Wiem. Idź szybko! - Popędził niecierpliwie.

Dean wciągnął spodnie i t-shirt i zbiegł do kuchni. Po drodze zajrzał do gabinetu. W górnej szufladzie biurka, zamykanej na kluczyk trzymał coś... Od pewnego czasu. Jakoś wcześniej się nie złożyło i nie było okazji, ale może teraz jest? Może to ta chwila, żeby zapytać?

Wyjął pudełeczko, obciągnięte granatowym welurem i zajrzał, czy na pewno nic nie brakuje.

Na pewno nie, upewnił się. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka.

Raz. Dwa.

Tylko tyle. Dwa krążki z jasnego złota, bez zbędnych ozdób, proste. Męskie. Solidne. Takie właśnie, jakie chciał. Schował pudełeczko do kieszeni dżinsów i upewnił się, że Ellen radzi sobie z dzieciakami i nie woła pomocy. Spytał, czy da im kolację i położy spać i miał przy tym taką minę, że od razu się zgodziła.

\- Ważne sprawy? - spytała z uśmiechem.

\- Najważniejsze. - Przytaknął i przygryzł wargę.

 _Jesteś alfą, nie boisz się smoków! Pokaż jaja i zapytaj!_ , pomyślał, nie wiedzieć czemu nagle zestresowany. Trzy pełne minuty stał przed drzwiami sypialni, gapiąc się na klamkę.

\- Wchodzisz, czy nie? - zawołał Cas.

\- Uhm... tak, oczywiście. - Przekroczył próg. Zapalił lampę i podszedł do łóżka.

\- No, wskakuj! - Cas zamrugał wesoło, oparty o zagłówek i dwie wielkie poduchy. - Mamy do nadrobienia!

\- Właśnie, mamy. - Zgodził się. - Uhm, więc... No, właśnie... - Wydukał, jakby nie nauczył się lekcji, a musiał odpowiadać przed srogim nauczycielem i krytyczną klasą pełną prymusów, wściekłych, że zaniża średnią.

\- Coś ze szczeniaczkami? - Zaniepokoił się Cas, siadając na krawędzi materaca.

\- Nie, nie! Z nimi wszystko w porządku! Czekaj... Uhm... Czekaj, muszę to zrobić... Jakoś... jak należy, no nie? - Westchnął i klęknął. Cas podniósł brwi i wybałuszył oczy. - Za długo zwlekałem... Powinienem zapytać wcześniej. Dużo wcześniej. Ale zawsze coś się działo i... - Wygrzebał pudełeczko z kieszeni, wypadło mu z rąk, potoczyło się pod szafkę i przez chwilę macał za nim, nie przestając mówić - ...byliśmy trochę zajęci i może trochę się bałem, że... - Wyprostował się, otworzył wieczko. - Odmówisz.

Cas spojrzał do środka. Zacisnął powieki. Policzył do trzech, otworzył i głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Czy to?...

\- Obrączki. Jeśli chcesz. - Dean spojrzał na niego uważnie, nie mrugając i prawie nie oddychając. Chyba z tego napięcia stanęło mu serce.

Cas nie odpowiadał, tylko się gapił na zawartość, jakby nie rozumiał, na co właściwie patrzy. Dean poczuł, że cała krew ucieka mu z głowy. _Proszę, zgódź się, zgódź się_ , słał w myślach błagania do Casa i do Pierwszego Wilka: _niech się zgodzi, niech nie odmawia... Cholera, powinienem zrobić to lepiej. Z kwiatami i w ogóle. Zabrać go gdzieś, w jakieś specjalne, wyjątkowe miejsce, na kolację czy coś... A nie tak... zwyczajnie, w naszej sypialni... Powinno być romantycznie! Uroczyście... Źle, źle to wszystko zrobiłem!_ _I już nie ma odwrotu, nie można tego cofnąć, zrobić jeszcze raz!... Cholera, cholera... Zaraz będzie następna awantura i będzie miał rację! Będzie miał rację jak nazwie mnie głupim alfą bez krzty wyczucia i..._

I nagle poczuł ramiona wokół szyi, wargi na swoich wargach.

\- Co? - wymamrotał, nie przerywając pocałunku. - Tak?

\- Bardzo tak. Bardzo-bardzo tak!

 

 

 


	80. NOWA FORMA SMYCZY

\- Pasuje?

Cas od dziesięciu minut przymierzał obrączkę, oglądając palec i całą dłoń. Sprawdzając, czy się nie zsuwa i czy nie ciśnie. Dean przyglądał się nieco rozbawiony.

\- Mieliśmy bisować?... - Przypomniał, ale Cas uciszył go machnięciem ręki. TEJ ręki. - Kocham cię.

\- Wiosną to będzie za wcześnie, nie? Nie zdążymy nic przygotować... - Zastanowił się głośno Cas. - No i maluszek... Ale latem za ciepło... I wolałbym nie czekać!

\- Ja ciebie też... - Odpowiedział sam sobie Dean, przewracając oczami. Ubił dłonią poduszkę, poprawił i ułożył się wygodniej.

\- Muszę powiedzieć Ellen! - krzyknął, sięgając po koszulkę.

\- A możesz rano? - Dean pociągnął go za kark znów do siebie. - Ej, możemy jeszcze poleżeć? Sami? - Spojrzał znacząco.

Z nadzieją.

Z N A C Z Ą C O

\- A! - Cas w końcu złapał aluzję. - No tak, bisy miały być... Słuchaj, ja tylko na chwilkę, wiesz... czekaj... - Chwycił za telefon, zrobił zdjęcie obrączki i wysłał do Amy i Jody z krótką wiadomością:

_Właśnie zapytał!_

_Zgodziłem się!_

Głowa Deana sama opadła na zagłówek. Zajrzał pod kołdrę, żeby powiedzieć małemu Deanowi, że może kłaść się spać, bo dziś już bisów żadnych nie będzie.

\- To już idź do Ellen, bo się wścieknie, jak się dowie, że tamte dwie dowiedziały się przed nią. - Poradził zrezygnowanym tonem i Cas wystrzelił z łóżka jak z procy.

\- Zaraz wrócę! - Obiecał.

\- Yhm, jasne. - Udał, że uwierzył.

\- Tylko wszystkim powiem i zaraz będę z powrotem! - Cas omal się przewrócił, wciągając spodnie i koszulkę. Dean też się zwlókł.

\- Pójdę z tobą. - Zdecydował. - To wiadomość, której się nie przekazuje samemu...

\- No, to pospiesz się! - Cas popędzał, podskakując i zasuwając rozporek.

\- Nie skacz! Rany, czy ty możesz zacząć się zachowywać jak dorosły? - Dean położył mu rękę na brzuchu. Szczeniaczek natychmiast się ujawnił wyraźnym wybrzuszeniem, podtykając główkę do głaskania.

\- Nie jestem twoim szczeniaczkiem! - Cas podniósł palec i głos, ale zaraz się zreflektował i roześmiał. - Jestem mężem! Ha! Mężem!

I pocwałował na dół, aż schody zadudniły pod jego bosymi piętami.

Dean powlókł się za nim.

\- Gdzie Bobby? No, gdzie? Bobby! - Cas zaczął krzyczeć od podestu na półpiętrze, mijając obrazek oparty o ścianę. Pomyślał przelotnie, że powinni go stąd przewiesić, bo to jakieś pechowe miejsce. Ciągle spada...

\- Jesteśmy tu! - Ellen dała znać. - W jadalni! Zjecie z nami? - spytała, wstając po dodatkowe talerze. Wszystkie szczeniaczki obsiadły jeden koniec stołu, wcinając naleśniki i płatki z mlekiem i robiąc na swoim małym terytorium okropny bałagan. Bobby siedział na drugim końcu - u szczytu, na miejscu alfy, obok niego Rufus, dalej Ash, Alfie i jeszcze parę osób z watahy, które na co dzień mieszkały w budynku starej owczarni (zwanym _małym domem_ ), przerobionym na wygodne pokoje. Była tam też kuchnia i spiżarnia, ale niepisaną zasadą było, że poza śniadaniami i wyjątkowymi przypadkami, kiedy ktoś nie mógł uczestniczyć we wspólnym posiłku - wszyscy siadali razem w _dużym domu_. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o obiady i kolacje, jak już wszyscy byli na ranczu, wolni od innych zajęć i obowiązków.

Cas zatrzymał się w progu między salonem a jadalnią i popatrzył na nich wszystkich. W kieszeni wibrował  telefon, sygnalizując nadchodzące lawinowo esemesy i połączenia.

Dean stanął za nim, złapał go za nadgarstek (TEJ ręki) i podniósł, żeby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć naraz.

\- Co ty tam masz, chłopcze? - burknął Bobby, przyglądając się zmrużonymi oczami. Ellen pisnęła i pierwsza pogalopowała z gratulacjami. Zaraz za nią rzucili się wszyscy, starając się nie rozdeptać szczeniaczków, które też rzuciły się do uścisków, chociaż nie rozumiały z jakiego powodu.

\- Nie, nie... są tu na dole, z nami... - powiedział Ash do słuchawki i wcisnął ją do ręki Deana. - Sammy. Zły, że nie odbierasz.

\- Uhm, halo? - Odszedł na kilka kroków, w spokojniejsze miejsce, żeby pomówić z bratem. Obejrzał się. Cas stał w otoczeniu rodziny, z dzieciakami przyklejonymi do nóg i przepychającymi się między sobą.

\- No, czemu nie odbierasz?! - wrzasnął Sammy. - Wydzwaniam jak głupek już od pięciu minut!

\- Gratulacje! - krzyknęła jednocześnie z nim Amy, bo byli na głośnomówiącym. - Wreszcie!

\- Wreszcie... - Westchnął.

\- Strasznie się cieszę - powiedział Sammy. - Nie spodziewałem się, że to się tak skończy... Ale cię cieszę. Bardzo.

\- Co się skończy?

\- Ty i ślepy omega. Au! - Sammy dostał kuksańca. - No co? Nie widziałaś ich na początku!...

\- Widziałam wystarczająco... - mruknęła niewyraźnie Amy. - Przyjedziemy jutro wieczorem!

\- Amy, ja pracuję! - Zwrócił jej uwagę Sammy.

\- To ty dojedziesz pojutrze. Nie chcesz być w takiej chwili z nimi? - spytała podejrzanie troskliwym tonem.

\- Dobra, wezmę wolne i będę pracować zdalnie... - Ustąpił. - Słyszysz, Dean? Będziemy...

\- Jutro wieczorem, okay. Przygotujemy wam pokoje. A propos pracy, masz już tę umowę na kupno tych dwóch działek nad jeziorem?

\- Macie już ustaloną datę? - Amy nie dała się wybić z wątku. Praca może poczekać!, w _takiej_ chwili?

\- Mam - powiedział Sammy, odpowiadając alfie.

\- Nie mamy. - Dean odpowiedział Amy. - Świeża sprawa, jeszcze tego nie omawialiśmy. Żadnych szczegółów...

\- Nagła trochę? - Zgadł Sammy ze śmiechem. - No, kto by pomyślał... - Nie przestawał chichotać. - A jednak... Mały omega... - Dean oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Sammy kreci głową z niedowierzającym i pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem. - Ten mały, ślepy omega...

\- Co? - Zdziwili się oboje. Amy znów dała mu kuksańca, żeby się zachowywał.

\- Dean, Dean. Mój starszy brat. Alfa... - Sammy złagodniał, milknąc na moment. - Na smyczy.

\- Sammy! - Amy fuknęła z oburzeniem.

\- Daj spokój. - Uspokoił ją Dean. - Ma rację. Mój braciszek prawnik ma rację. - Już dawno się pogodził z faktem, że omega nim kręci jak chce. On i szczeniaczki. Wleźli mu na głowę i skaczą. Ale coś mu podpowiadało, że tak jest dobrze. Że nie ma powodu do zmartwień. Że tak to działa, w rodzinie.

W małżeństwie.

\- Muszę kończyć, bo mi tu rozkręcają jakąś imprezę... - mruknął, oglądając się na watahę. - Zaraz rozniosą dom...

\- Zaprowadź tam porządek! - Polecił Sammy. I dodał - albo poproś swojego alfę, nie?

\- Właśnie przez niego to całe zamieszanie... - Dean popatrzył na Casa, roześmianego od ucha do ucha. Jego zapach dominował nad woniami reszty. Zapach szczęśliwego omegi. Zapach _urodzaju_. Obfitości. Tak pachnie wszystko, co najlepsze. Co ma najwięcej sensu. _Co jest najważniejsze w życiu_ , pomyślał Dean. - Mój alfa.

Pożegnał się z Sammym i oddał telefon Ashowi.

Ktoś go poklepywał po plecach, ktoś wyciągnął wino porzeczkowe. Ktoś wcisnął mu w rękę talerz z kawałkiem placka jabłkowego. Wszyscy przenieśli się do kuchni. Joy domagała się na ręce. Ciasteczko pytała, czy tatuś będzie miał welon. Misiek chciał się wdrapać tacie na barana. Bobby z Rufusem i Frankiem urządzili bardzo poważną telekonferencję na temat ilości bimbru, który trzeba by wyprodukować do wesela.

\- A w ogóle, co to zmienia? - pytał Rufus Bobby'ego. - Przecież oni już są jak stare małżeństwo. Kłócą, godzą, rozchodzą, schodzą...

\- Za babami nie trafisz... - Bobby wzruszył ramionami. - Możesz im rzucić pod nogi całego smoka i szesnaście skrzyń skarbów i nawet nie mrugną. Ale zaświeć im tycim kółeczkiem i patrz, jakie szaleństwo.

\- Ej. - Dean przysiadł się do nich, starając się nie być w centrum tego całego harmidru. - Cas nie jest babą!

\- A kto mówi, że on? - Bobby spojrzał krzywo na jego własną obrączkę. - Starych wróbli nie nabierzesz, panienko. Aż ci się oczy świecą, że go wreszcie złapałeś.

\- Nie złapałem! - Oburzył się Dean.

\- A jak nie, jak tak? - Wtrącił Rufus. - Najpierw na dziecko. Jedno, drugie, szóste, aż nie miał chłopak wyjścia. Jak by się chciał rozejść, alimenty go zeżrą.

\- E, jakoś by dał radę. W końcu... zarabia w milionach... - Bobby wyraźnie się wyzłośliwiał i sprawiało mu to widoczną przyjemność.

\- Starzy a stuknięci! - Pokiwał głową z politowaniem.

\- Drużbą będzie Sammy, co? - Rufus popił wina porzeczkowego. - A druhną?

\- Charlie! - Bobby uprzedził odpowiedź Deana. Miał przy tym niesamowicie poważną minę i niewinne spojrzenie.

\- Bobby! - warknął Dean.

\- Charlie! Ja nie. Za stary jestem. Poza tym przyćmiłbym urodą pannę młodą. A to nie wypada. - Bobby mrugnął do Rufusa.

Dean prychnął, ale przy tym obejrzał się niespokojnie na Casa.

Czy naprawdę zechciałby wziąć na druhnę... tfu! Swojego drużbę Charliego?

Jeszcze czego! Tego by brakowało...

\- Odetchniesz teraz. Druhna i panna młoda zajmą się planowaniem ślubu i wesela, to będziesz mieć więcej czasu dla siebie... - Bobby nie był w stanie się powstrzymać a Rufus mu sekundował.

\- No, ba! Takie przygotowania to huk roboty! Słyszałem... Wszystkie wieczory zajęte.

\- Wybór kwiatów, szarf...

\- Zaproszeń!

\- Przymiarki u krawcowej...

\- Gdy oni będą odwalać całą tą czarną robotę, ty będziesz sobie mógł spokojnie posiedzieć przed telewizorem, z piwem i czipsami.

\- Jak za kawalerskich czasów.

\- No, Cas i Charlie wszystkim się zajmą. Podobno ten Charlie ma niesamowicie dobry gust.

\- Artysta! - Zgodził się Bobby. - Możesz mu zaufać. Już on zadba, żeby Cas był gwiazdą na własnym ślubie...

Dean poderwał się i pomknął do omegi, żeby zastrzec, że absolutnie nie zgadza się na Charliego. Absolutnie wykluczone. Po jego trupie. Bez dyskusji, nie ma w ogóle opcji.

Bobby ryknął śmiechem. Rufus wtórował.

\- Idiota. - Bobby otarł łzy. Spoważniał. Popatrzył na nich. - Oby im się...

\- Oby. - Zgodził się Rufus, równie poważnie. - Ładna z nich para.

Bobby skinął.

\- Co się gorzko zaczyna, to się kończy słodko? - spytał i wziął łyk wina. Otrząsnął się ze wstrętem i wstał. - Chodź, zostaw tego sikacza młodzieży i babom. Mam u siebie porządną whisky.

\- A to idę.

 

* * *

 

Dzieciaki wreszcie się zmęczyły i poszły spać. Podobnie reszta watahy. I Cas z Deanem.

Nad ranem trochę się przebudzili, na dwa krótkie bisy.

Cas znów oglądał obrączkę.

Nie potrafił się z nią rozstać.

Trochę porozmawiali o przyszłości.

I przeszłości.

O fundacji.

Dean wyjaśnił, że nie chciał omedze robić przykrości, ani go oszukiwać. Po prostu robi co może, żeby zabezpieczyć watahę i jego samego. I dzieci.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś ze mną ustalał takie rzeczy - powiedział łagodnie Cas. - Nie musisz mnie pytać o zdanie, ale chciałbym wiedzieć. Żebyś nie robił tego za moimi plecami.

\- Będę ci _wszystko_ mówić. - Skłamał Dean solennie. - Bo strasznie cię kocham i chcę się tobą opiekować. I chronić cię - dodał, tym razem szczerze i z głębi serca.

\- Uhm... wiem... - wymamrotał omega, chowając nos w piersi alfy.

\- Bałem się, że się nie zgodzisz.

\- Bałem się, że nie zapytasz... - Cas był już tak śpiący, że słowa zlewały się w jedno. Dean jeszcze mocniej go objął, jeszcze ciaśniej.

\- Śpij. - Pocałował go w czubek głowy i opatulił dokładnie. - Popilnuję cię. Nie spuszczę cię z oka.

\- Mhmmmhm...

Cały dom spał. Śnieg sypał. Zaczynał się nowy dzień. Kończył się kolejny rok. Nowe życie szykowało się na świat. Dean leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i uśmiechał się. Szczęśliwy.

 

 

 

 


	81. PO SCHODACH W DÓŁ

Tata odebrał po szóstym dzwonku.

\- Misiek? Zajęty jestem, więc lepiej, żeby to było coś ważnego...

\- Tatuś spadł ze schodów... - Misiek starał się nie płakać. - Potknął się i spadł... Na sam dół...

\- Daj mi Ellen. - Zażądał tata głosem tak surowym i ostrym, że Misiek aż kucnął. Przetarł oczy. Bardzo starał się być dzielny, ale to go trochę przerastało. Mary stała pod ścianą z oczami ciemnymi ze strachu. Bliźniaki zbiły się w kącie jak dwa zmokłe kurczaki, nie wiedząc czy się rozpłakać, czy nasłuchiwać w skupieniu. Joy ryczała u siebie w pokoiku, ale tym razem musiała poczekać. Tym razem nie była najważniejsza.

\- Ellen dzwoni do cioci Amy...

\- To dziadka.

\- Dziadziuś odpala dżipa. Wujek Rufus i Ash mu pomagają, bo strasznie napadało i dziadziuś się boi, że nie wyjadą...

\- Powiedz mi, co dokładnie się stało i gdzie jest tatuś.

\- Bo... Był na górze z Joy, a my na dole... - Misiek referował, połykając końcówki i jąkając się ze zdenerwowania. - Ellen nastawiała pranie. A potem usłyszałem hałas i jak przybiegliśmy, to tatuś leżał na dole i... i... - Nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Rozbeczał się. Po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę się rozbeczał. Ale tata tylko warknął, że ma się wziąć w garść i natychmiast przestać się mazać, więc odchrząknął i dokończył ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Tatuś nie mógł wstać. I leciała mu krew z głowy... Przyszła Ellen i strasznie się przestraszyła i zawołała dziadziusia... Przenieśli tatusia na kanapę w salonie i teraz dziadziuś odpala dżipa, a Ellen rozmawia z ciocią, bo martwi się o dzidzię. Tata, ja... ja...

\- Jadę do was. Powiedz Ellen. - Tata się rozłączył i Misiek już nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że mu przykro. I że przeprasza.

W tej chwili zadudniły kroki na werandzie i do holu wszedł dziadziuś i wujkowie, cali w śniegu. Lodowaty powiew przeniknął ich do kości i Mary nagle zaczęła płakać, bliźniaki zaczęły płakać i Misiek też znowu zaczął płakać. Z salonu przyszła Ellen, cała blada i spięta i powiedziała, że muszą podjechać pod schody i że Amy z Jessi zaraz ruszą z Crabtown do Pinewood i że na razie nic się nie dzieje, ale tatuś bardzo się potłukł i nie wiadomo, czy nie ma jakiś złamań albo wstrząśnienia mózgu.

\- Ja poprowadzę. Ellen, jedziesz z nami. Weź koce i co tam uważasz. Samochód się grzeje - powiedział dziadziuś, pokazując palcem, kto co ma robić. - Chłopcy zostaną z dzieciakami. Rufus, Walt i Harry ruszyli przetrzeć nam drogę. Będzie ciężko, bo strasznie pada. Alfie, skocz no do Joy, bo dach się unosi, tak wyje. Mary ci pomoże. Prawda Mary? - Nachylił się nad Ciasteczkiem. - Pomóż wujkowi zająć się siostrą, kiedy nas nie będzie, dobrze?

\- Dobrze... - wychlipała, ocierając nos. - Tatuś wyzdrowieje?

\- Wyzdrowieje. Obiecuję. - Dziadziuś pogłaskał ją po głowie. - Nas nie będzie pewnie do rana, więc musicie sobie poradzić sami. Wiesz jak przygotować Joy jedzenie i jak zmieniać jej pieluchy? - Upewnił się.

\- Tak, pomagałam tatusiowi! Wszystko wiem. Pieluchy, chusteczki do pupki i kremik! - Wyliczyła na palcach.

\- Świetnie. To pokaż wujkowi co i jak, dobrze? A teraz kicaj. Michaś! - Rozejrzał się.

\- Tu jestem. - Misiek zamrugał, czując, że łzy lecą mu po policzkach. Dziadziuś jego również pogłaskał.

\- Wiem, że się denerwujecie, ale wszystkim się zajmiemy, tak? Tatusiowi nic się nie stało, tylko ma parę siniaków i chcemy, żeby Amy go zbadała, ale nie ma powodów do płaczu. - Głos dziadziusia był spokojny i życzliwy. - Ty musisz przypilnować maluchów, dobra? Na noc w domu zostanie Alfie i Ash, więc nie będziecie sami. Nie będziecie się bać?

\- Nie, dziadziuś. Dzwoniłem do taty i on już jedzie z tartaku...

\- Bardzo dobrze, że o tym pomyślałeś. Bardzo dobrze. - Pochwalił go. - Ja zaraz też do niego zadzwonię. Nie martwcie się. Uspokój rodzeństwo, dobrze?

\- Dobrze. - Misiek skinął poważnie.

\- Zmykajcie stąd. Zaraz będziemy przenosić tatusia, więc będą otwarte drzwi i będzie zimno. Nie chcę, żebyście się tu plątali pod nogami, dobra?

\- Jasne.

\- To ganiaj. Ellen? Gotowa? - zawołał dziadek niecierpliwie. Zjawiła się z naręczem grubych koców i z małym plecakiem wyładowanym jakimiś rzeczami. Wszystko zabrał od niej Ash i zaniósł do samochodu, a potem podstawił dżipa tak blisko werandy, żeby nie trzeba było brnąć przed podwórko. Ellen zdążyła się ciepło ubrać w grubą kurtkę i buty i pomogła nałożyć kurtkę i buty tatusiowi.

Misiek zagonił bliźniaki do ich pokoju, a sam ze szczytu schodów obserwował jak dziadek i wujek niosą tatusia w kocu, który złapali za końce tak, że tworzył miękkie krzesełko i tatuś siedział w nim między nimi dwoma. Misiek nie widział jego twarzy, kiedy wychodzili. Czuł tylko zapach. Niepokojący, ale nie taki straszny, jak czasem się zdarzało, że tatuś pachniał. Kiedy na przykład się kłócili z tatą i tatuś pachniał czymś, co szczypało w język i bolał od tego brzuszek. Teraz wcale tak nie pachniał, tylko tak, jak wtedy, gdy się jest trochę chorym.To go trochę uspokoiło. Trochę chorym to coś całkiem innego niż bardzo chorym.

Albo umierającym.

Misiek przedtem się wcale nad tym nie zastanawiał, póki nie zobaczył tatusia na podłodze pod schodami, z zakrwawioną głową. W pierwszej chwili w głowie pojawiła się okropna, zła myśl, że tatuś nie żyje. Na szczęście tatuś zaraz się poruszył i zawołał o pomoc (chociaż miał bardzo słaby głos), ale ta nagła, przerażająca myśl użądliła Miśka jak osa, pozostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemne swędzenie.

Za chwilę wujek Ash wrócił do domu, zatrzasnął drzwi, potupał i otrząsnął się ze śniegu, zdjął buty i kurtkę i wszedł do holu głębiej. Spojrzał na Miśka i na bliźniaki.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczycie. - Zapewnił ich. Roztarł zgrabiałe ręce i zaproponował kakao.

Misiek chciał się do kogoś przytulić. Do tatusia najlepiej... Zbiegł po stopniach i objął wujka, który podniósł ręce z zaskoczenia.

\- Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Pocieszył chłopca ponownie. Poklepał go po plecach. - Zobaczysz, wszyscy wrócą rano, cali i zdrowi. Tatusiowi nic nie jest, na pewno. Pewnie ma trochę siniaków i tyle. No, uszy do góry. Naprawdę, nie ma się czym martwić. Chodźcie na kakao. A może zrobić wam też budyń, co? Chcesz budyń?

Misiek odsunął się, podciągnął spodenki i skinął głową.

\- Budyń może być. Zaraz przyprowadzę bliźniaki. - Zaczął się odwracać, ale przystanął w pół kroku. - Tata mnie zabije.

\- Przestań! - Ash się uśmiechnął i zmierzwił chłopcu włosy. - Nie zabije. Czasem krzyczy, ale bardzo cię kocha. Przecież wiesz.

\- Zabije mnie **-** powiedział cicho Misiek. - Chciałem go przeprosić, ale się rozłączył i nie słuchał.

\- Rozłączył się, bo się spieszył. Nie ma sensu się teraz zamartwiać. Idź po bliźniaki.

\- A jak tatuś zachoruje? Albo dzidzia?

\- Nie zachoruje. - Ash ukucnął. - Poza tym, to nie twoja wina, tak?

\- Moja. Moja, bo... ja chciałem tacie powiedzieć, ale mnie nie słuchał...

\- O czym?

\- Bo tatuś się potknął. - Michaś wyciągnął do Asha lewą rączkę, zaciśniętą kurczowo na czymś plastikowym. - Przeze mnie. Bo to był mój samochodzik...

 

* * *

 

Jechali bardzo wolno, pod nisko zwieszonymi gałęziami, ciężkimi od śniegowych czap. Bobby zerkał na boki i do tyłu, gdzie siedział omega. Ranka na głowie przestała już krwawić i wyglądało na to, że naprawdę nic poważnego się nie stało. Nie na tyle, żeby panikować. Podczas krótkiej rozmowy telefonicznej umówił się, że Dean ich dogoni na trasie do Pinewood. O ile da radę w tej śnieżycy, pomyślał Bobby. Strasznie sypało, wycieraczki ledwo nadążały przecierać szyby. Szczęściem Rufus ruszył przed nimi, żłobiąc głębokie koleiny w lepkim, świeżym śniegu.

\- Jak tam? - spytał, ostrożnie manewrując i nie dodając gazu, chociaż miał pokusę. Widoczność była paskudna i bał się zakopać.

\- Trochę duszno... - poskarżył się Cas.

\- Przykręcić ogrzewanie?

\- Możesz?

\- No pewnie. - Zaczął ustawiać. - Lepiej? Jak jeszcze za duszno, to mów.

\- Tylko nie za bardzo z tym przykręcaniem! Bo się przeziębi. - Zarządziła Ellen.

\- Mam koce. I kurtkę... - Cas odważył się już wcześniej ściągnąć rękawiczki. Po kryjomu. 

\- Nie masz problemów z oddychaniem? Nie chcesz zemdleć? - Upewniła się Ellen po raz któryś.

\- Nie. Na pewno. Tylko trochę mi za ciepło... - Odkrył się nieco.

\- A jak głowa? - Ellen podciągnęła mu koce prawie pod brodę.

\- Głowa nie. Plecy. I tyłek... Bywało gorzej. Dean ma znacznie cięższą rękę. - Cas usiłował się roześmiać, żeby wreszcie przestali się tak stresować. Najpierw i on spanikował, wyglądało to groźnie, kiedy nie mógł się ruszyć i czuł, że leci mu krew, ale po pierwszym strachu okazało się, że nie jest tak źle. Chciał nawet sam pójść do auta, na własnych nogach, ale Ellen powiedziała, że nie ma mowy i kazała zapakować go w koc, jak w nosidło. Oczywiście, martwili się o szczeniaczka, ale teraz on sam czuł się jak nowonarodzony szczeniaczek. W ciasnym beciku.

Ellen wymieniła z Bobbym spojrzenia. Dean się wścieknie, to pewne. Pytanie, kto oberwie i w jakiej kolejności.

\- Jak to się stało? Zasłabłeś? - spytała, starając się jeszcze ciaśniej go opatulić, podczas gdy on starał się nieco odkryć.

\- Nie wiem, schodziłem i nagle fru!, wylądowałem na dole. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Masz coś do picia?

\- Tak, zaraz... - Ellen zaczęła grzebać w plecaku z taką determinacją, jakby szukała eliksiru życia dla umierającego. - Woda? - Wyciągnęła butelkę, ale kiedy Cas po nią sięgnął, praktycznie wyrwała mu z ręki. - Nie! Za zimno na wodę! Czekaj, mam termos z kawą!

\- Woda może być... - Zaczął łagodnie.

\- Co ja plotę? Nie. Kawa nie może być. - Ellen zastanowiła się głośno, nie przerywając grzebania. - Czekaj, mam drugi. Z herbatą.

\- Może być herbata.

\- To ja chcę kawę! - Bobby zgłosił zapotrzebowanie.

\- Powinnam zrobić kakao, ale się spieszyłam... - Ellen spojrzała przepraszająco. - Albo napar z rumianku i lipy.

\- Earl Grey jest super. Lubię. - Cas zaczął odkręcać nakrętkę, ale Ellen wyciągnęła mu z rąk.

\- Daj, ja naleję, żebyś się nie poparzył.

\- Ellen, nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Nie jesteś, ale ja naleję. - Podała mu kubeczek. Cas się uśmiechnął.

\- Dziękuję. Jesteś kochana.

Ellen znów podsunęła koc, a on znów, cierpliwie i łagodnie, odsunął.

\- Za ciepło mi. - Wytłumaczył. - Może zdejmę kurtkę?

\- Wykluczone!

\- Nakryłaś mnie trzema kocami, naprawdę trochę mi za gorąco...

\- To mnie właśnie martwi! Może masz gorączkę? - Dotknęła mu czoła. - Albo skoczyło ci ciśnienie.

\- Po prostu mi za ciepło. Zdejmę kurtkę i będzie okay...

\- No nie wiem...

\- Ellen, jeśli się przegrzeje, to może naprawdę zemdleć. - Bobby nadszedł z odsieczą.

\- Nie chcę, żeby złapał zapalenie płuc!

\- Nie złapię... - Obiecał Cas.

\- Jest mróz! I jak sypie! - Ellen pokazała boczną szybę.

\- Na zewnątrz! Do zapalenia płuc ma dalej niż do omdlenia. Nie będę go cucił śniegiem! - Zagroził Bobby i Ellen wreszcie ustąpiła, chociaż niechętnie.

Przez chwilę jechali z milczeniu.

\- A jak szczeniaczek?

\- Dobrze. - Cas pokiwał głową.

\- Rusza się? - Ellen nie dała się zbyć byle czym.

\- Rusza.

\- Ledwie-ledwie czy mocno kopie?

\- Kopie.

\- Za bardzo kopie? - Wyglądało na to, że żadna z odpowiedzi nie była zadowalająca.

\- W normie.

Ellen podniosła brwi, nie dowierzając.

\- Troszeczkę się na tym już znam. - Zapewnił Cas. - Odrobinkę. - Mrugnął.

Ellen otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Bobby rozładował sytuację śmiechem.

\- Przestań go zamęczać, co? Chyba wie, co mówi, skoro mówi. Lepiej zadzwoń do dziewczyn i zapytaj jak im idzie!

Ellen zajęła się telefonowaniem do Amy i Jess i Cas mógł nieco odsapnąć od jej troski.

Nie na długo.

Zatrzymali się przy samochodzie Deana, który już czekał, niecierpliwy i wściekły jak sto diabłów.

\- Co się wleczecie?! - wykrzyknął, otwierając drzwi od strony kierowcy. - Ja poprowadzę.

\- Ty usiądziesz z tyłu, Ellen na przód. - Bobby sprzeciwił się twardo.

\- Bo?! - warknął alfa.

\- Nie potrzebujemy wylądować w zaspie, synu. - Bobby przez moment mierzył się z nim wzrokiem. - A ty się przydasz bardziej z tyłu. Ellen! Wskakuj na przód!

\- Może jednak zostanę tutaj?

\- Tak, niech ona zostanie z tyłu, a ja poprowadzę! Czekam tu od kwadransa, a miałem trzy razy dłuższą trasę! - Dean cały aż chodził. Gdyby nie to, że to Bobby, a nie któryś z młodszych wilków, pewnie wywlókłby go za kark i zostawił w śniegu, ruszając ostro do przodu. - Do Pinewood dojadę w pół godziny!

\- Yhm, dlatego nie pozwolę ci prowadzić. Naprawdę teraz nie czas na brawurę. - Bobby nie zamierzał ustąpić. - ELLEN. Przesiadaj się.

\- Dobra, już... Dobra. - Posłusznie zaczęła się gramolić w śniegu. - Dean, nie pozwól mu się tam rozkopywać!

\- Bo mi duszno... - Cas próbował obronić swoje stanowisko, zastanawiając się, które z nich okaże się gorsze. Długo nie musiał czekać...

\- Nie dyskutuj! - huknął Dean opryskliwie, zajmując miejsce obok i trzaskając drzwiami, mało szyba nie wypadła. - Raport!

Coś tam już Bobby mu zdążył przez telefon wyjaśnić, przynajmniej najważniejsze: Cas jest przytomny, w dobrym stanie ogólnym.

\- Nic się nie stało... - Cas zaczął mówić razem z Bobbym i Ellen, każde próbując przedstawić oddzielną narrację.

\- Siedź cicho! Na pięć minut nie mogę wyjść z domu, żebyś coś nie nawywijał! - wrzasnął alfa. - Ja nogę za próg i zaraz jakieś afery! Bobby niech mówi.

\- Czemu się tak wściekasz?... - Cas próbował złapać go za dłoń. - Nie krzycz...

\- OGŁUCHŁEŚ OD TEGO UPADKU?! Siedź cicho i mnie nie denerwuj. Bobby! Mów.

\- Ej! Nie krzycz! - Cas się wkurzył. - To wy przestańcie mnie denerwować! Nie chcę kurtek! Ani koców! Nie chcę kakao! Chcę herbatę! Boli mnie głowa i nie musisz tak się wydzierać! Możesz wracać do domu! Bobby mnie zawiezie!

W aucie zapadła cisza.

I nagle wszyscy zaczęli na raz przepraszać, mówić, że herbata jest super i że zaraz dostanie drugi kubek, albo - jeśli woli - wodę, i o co te nerwy, bo przecież nikt nie krzyczy i może Cas chce się inaczej ułożyć, może podnieść nogi, może jeszcze nieco przykręcić ogrzewanie, może tych kocy to rzeczywiście za dużo i jaki jest ten ból konkretnie? Ostry, tępy, nad oczami, z tyłu, czy ma mroczki, czy błyski, czy mu niedobrze, czy mu się kręci...?

\- Zwariuję przy was. - Upił trochę herbaty, czując że każdy łyk mu staje w gardle od tych pełnych napięcia spojrzeń. - Nie. Nie jest mi niedobrze, nie kręci mi się w głowie, nie mam mroczków, ani błysków, nie zamierzam dostać ataku padaczki, w ogóle nic nie zamierzam dostać. Wiem, że się martwicie, ale nie denerwujcie siebie i mnie przy okazji, dobra? A ty zwłaszcza! - Pokazał Deana palcem. - Przepraszam, że spadłem i narobiłem kłopotu. Nie czekałem z tym, aż pojedziesz do tartaku. Nie zaplanowałem tego _przebiegle_. Serio. 

\- Nie musisz być złośliwy. - Dean odrobinę się nadął.

Cas spojrzał przez szybę na śnieżny krajobraz (sam śnieg, śnieg i śnieg) i policzył cichutko do dziesięciu.

\- Prawie dostałem zawału, jak Misiek zadzwonił - powiedział alfa, nachylając się omedze do ucha.

\- No, właśnie. Zadzwoń do nich i uspokój, że nic się nie dzieje. Albo ja zadzwonię, daj telefon.

\- Ja zadzwonię.

\- Tylko nie krzycz.

\- Czemu mam krzyczeć?

\- Bez powodu. - Cas spojrzał w sufit, prosząc w myślach Pierwszego Wilka o odrobinę cierpliwości.

\- Co przewracasz oczami? To raczej ja mam powody do nerwów!

\- Zaczynasz?

\- Nie zaczynam. Nie zaczynam, bo jakbym zaczął, to tak byś miał spuchnięty tyłek, że nie usiadłbyś miesiąc!

\- DEAN! - wyrwało się z trzech gardeł.

\- Ale nie zaczynam, czy ja coś zaczynam? Czy ja coś mówię? - Położył uszy po sobie i wsunął dłoń pod koce, żeby pomacać omegę pieszczotliwie. Nie przestając go dotykać, wybrał drugą ręką numer i zaczął rozmawiać: - Misiek? Jak tam maluchy? Co robicie?

Cas też wsunął dłoń pod koc.

Dotknął dłoni alfy i trzymali się za ręce. Teraz Dean mógł już pokrzykiwać do woli. Jego krzepiący dotyk wystarczał, żeby Cas czuł się bezpieczniej.

 

* * *

 

Tata wysłuchał tłumaczenia Miśka i co prawda zaczął krzyczeć, ale tatuś się wtrącił i powiedział, że nie będzie żadnego lania, ani szlabanu na wszystko do końca życia. Żeby Misiek przestał płakać, bo nikt nie ma do niego pretensji.

\- Ja mam! - warknął tata, włączając głośnomówiący. - Tyle razy mówiłem, że zabawki mają się nie poniewierać po całym domu! A już nie na schodach!

\- Przestań... Dean... - Tatuś znów zaczął uciszać tatę. - Potem o tym pomówimy, dobra? Jeszcze raz ustalimy zasady.

\- Dopóki ktoś pokazowo nie dostanie w skórę...

\- Dean!

\- Zawiodłem się na tobie, Misiek. Bardzo się zawiodłem - powiedział tata i rozłączył się, zostawiając Miśka z jeszcze cięższym sercem niż przed tą rozmową.

Misiek wiedział, że tatuś wybroni go od kary. Ale nie poradzi na to, co tata będzie sobie o nim myślał.

Same najgorsze rzeczy. Misiek wolałby już sam zlecieć z tych schodów. Obiecał sobie, że już zawsze będzie sprzątał zabawki, swoje i nawet młodszego rodzeństwa, ale co się stało, to już się stało i tego nie można cofnąć.

Alfa się opiekuje - przypomniał sobie słowa taty sprzed kilku miesięcy. A on się nie opiekował. Przez niego tatuś spadł i może zachoruje. Jak zachoruje, to wszyscy, nie tylko tata, będą wiedzieć, że to przez Miśka.

 _Jestem złym alfą_ , pomyślał. _Nigdy nie będę taki jak tata. Nigdy._

 

* * *

 

Przez całą drogę Ellen martwiła się, czy Cas nie dostanie zapalenia płuc.

Dean marudził, czemu jadą tak wolno i czy Bobby może _do cholery nacisnąć trochę gaz?_

Bobby nie reagował na pretensje i wyrzuty młodego alfy.

W końcu przecież dojechali.

 

* * *

 

Jody z Frankiem otworzyli zapasowymi kluczami gabinet Amy, w którym nadal przyjmowała raz, dwa razy w tygodniu, dojeżdżając z Crabtown. Nastawili termostat, żeby się nagrzało przed przyjazdem omegi. Jody przywiozła więcej pościeli i jedzenie. Pierwszy telefon Ellen był alarmujący i zasiał mnóstwo paniki, ale następne były coraz spokojniejsze.

Spodziewali się, że cała czwórka, ale zwłaszcza Cas, spędzi noc w przychodni, więc starali się przygotować wszystko: śpiwory, jeszcze więcej koców, czyste ręczniki, laptopa...

Kiedy wreszcie już dżip zaparkował prawie pod samym wejściem, oboje wyszli się przywitać. Dean przeniósł Casa na rękach do gabinetu z leżanką.

\- Nic mi nie jest! - Zapewnił omega po raz setny, tym razem ściskając Jody i Franka.

\- Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że wpadniesz na herbatkę! Bez tego melodramatu! - Zażartował Frank.

\- Lubi wielkie wejścia! - Mrugnął Dean. - Wszyscy na baczność i fanfary, nie?

Cas pozwolił im się z siebie nabijać, zadowolony, że nie panikują.

\- Kiedy dojedzie Amy? - spytał cicho Ellen.

\- Za godzinę. Rufus je pilotuje. - Wyjaśniła. - A co? Boli coś?

\- Boli? - Dean natychmiast kucnął przy leżance, przerwawszy rozmowę z Frankiem. - Co cię boli?

\- Nic mnie nie boli. Pytałem, kiedy przyjedzie Amy.

\- Na pewno nic nie boli? Nie ukrywasz niczego, żeby nas nie martwić na przykład? - dopytywał surowo alfa.

\- Wody odeszły - powiedział Cas i przez chwilę obserwował nagły chaos, który zapanował wokół. - Żartowałem. Ej! Żartowałem...

\- A w tyłek chcesz?! - wrzasnął Dean. - Zaraz ci wybiję z głowy takie żarty!

Ellen prawie nigdy się nie gniewała na Casa, ale tym razem spojrzała tak, że zrozumiał, że przesadził. Podobnie Frank.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu przestańcie mnie co pięć sekund pytać, czy mnie boli i czy mam zamiar zemdleć. Jak się źle poczuję, to wam powiem. Okay?

\- Odpocznij. - Ellen sprawdziła, czy jest nakryty (był) i czy mu wygodnie (było). - Zdrzemnij się tę godzinę, zanim przyjedzie Amy.

Cas się trochę przespał, faktycznie. Potem przyjechały dziewczyny i wygoniły z gabinetu Deana (żeby nie przeszkadzał i dał im popracować, jak powiedziały zgodnie). Zbadały go, zrobiły USG i dokładnie obejrzały głowę. Świeciły latareczką w oczy i kazały sobie przypominać wypadek i opowiadać, co Cas pamięta.

Pamiętał wszystko. Nie stracił przytomności. Upadł na tyłek, zjechał po schodach z rozpędu, obtłukując sobie plecy, próbował wyhamować, łapiąc się poręczy, ale uderzył się w głowę. Jednak nie zemdlał, ani nie miał zawrotów. Nie było mu niedobrze, nie miał zaburzeń widzenia, ani mowy.

\- Jesteś wilkiem. - Stwierdziła w końcu Amy. - Jesteś wytrzymalszy i odporniejszy niż nie-wilki.

\- Nawet jako omega? - Jessie wolała się upewnić, bo jeszcze nie wszystko było dla niej jasne.

\- Nawet. - Amy przytaknęła. - W niektórych, rzadkich aspektach omegi są wytrzymalsze od alf. Wynika to chyba z próby wyrównania szans, jeśli chodzi o przetrwanie. Natura uczyniła omegi słabszymi, ale mają na przykład nieco bardziej elastyczne kości i stawy, przez co lepiej znoszą urazy.

Cas zerknął na Amy i zaczerwienił się. Większość omeg, i on też, w pewnym okresie życia, a najczęściej przez całe życie, znosiło częste lania. Większość omeg padało ofiarami silniejszych wilków i doświadczało częstej (nieustannej) przemocy. Może Pierwszy Wilk w ten sposób chciał pomóc? Amy uważała, że w toku ewolucji doszło do naturalnej selekcji: przetrwały te omegi, które mimo mniejszej ilości mięśni, drobniejsze i słabsze (na ogół, bo zdarzały się omegi o posturze alf, ale zbyt łagodne, by zwyciężać w konfrontacji z alfami), miały pewne mechanizmy obronne, które przekazywały swoim dzieciom, a ich dzieci swoim dzieciom... Jeśli nie mogły się obronić przed laniem, to przynajmniej lepiej je znosiły i szybciej wracały do zdrowia.

Dean miał ciężką rękę, ale nie zdarzyło się, żeby Cas kiedykolwiek cierpiał z powodu złamań albo poważnych uszkodzeń wewnętrznych, które by zagrażały jego życiu. Podobnie omegi w schronisku - nawet jeśli zjawiały się mocno obite i sponiewierane, rekonwalescencja była szybka i na ogół bez większych komplikacji. Frank powiedział kiedyś, że omegi są jak bambus - wydaje się niepozorny, ale potrafi przetrwać i mroźne zimy i upalne lata i okrutne wichry...

\- Poczekajmy do rana i zobaczymy, jak się rozwinie sytuacja. - Zdecydowała Jess. - Lepiej na zimne dmuchać.

\- Martwisz się o szczeniaczka? - spytał Cas.

\- Martwimy się o was oboje. - Amy go objęła i uściskała. - Ale na razie nie wygląda, żeby coś się stało poważnego. Te siniaki to dopiero jutro zakwitną! - Roześmiała się, pokazując na jego plecy. - Będziesz kolorowy jak kołdra Amiszów. Wymyśliliście już datę?

\- Jeszcze nie. - Cas dyplomatycznie nie naświetlał złożonego problemu, jakim okazał się być planowany ślub. On by chciał jak najszybciej (i Dean w sumie też), ale poukładanie tego logistycznie nie było takie proste i już zdążyli się parę razy pokłócić. Amy się domyśliła.

\- Przekonasz go! - Uśmiechnęła się. - W końcu ustąpi.

\- Jest uparty jak osioł! - Poskarżył się Cas. - Tłumaczę mu, że będę się świetnie czuł już pod koniec stycznia, a on, że latem! Że czekałem tyle czasu to poczekam pół roku. A ja wiem, co będzie za pół roku? - Spojrzał znacząco.

\- Nie ma! Zabraniam! - Wtrąciła Jess. - Już o tym mówiliśmy! Macie zrobić przerwę. Minimum dwa lata. Najlepiej ze cztery, pięć.

\- Już po bliźniakach miała być przerwa. - Cas machnął ręką i ostrożnie położył się na leżance. Stęknął, bo jednak plecy go bolały. I kość ogonowa. Amy pomogła mu się przykryć.

\- Mówię serio, Cas. - Jess przerwała wypisywanie obserwacji i zaleceń do karty. - I jeszcze przypomnę Deanowi.

\- Deanowi nic nie trzeba przypominać. - Odezwał się zza drzwi.

\- Podsłuchujesz? - Amy otworzyła, śmiejąc się. - Możesz sobie z nim posiedzieć, a ja potrzebuję kawy i coś na ząb. Zadzwonię do Sammy'ego, żeby się nie martwił.

\- Dziwne, że nie przyjechał z tobą. - Dean był nieco zawiedziony nieobecnością brata. - Pozwolił ci prowadzić w taką śnieżycę...

\- Rano ma jakieś hiperważne spotkanie. Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie... - Wytknęła mu. - Poza tym, ktoś musiał zostać z dziećmi.

\- No, tak. Tak. - Przyznał burkliwie. - A ty jak?

Podszedł do leżanki i spojrzał na omegę.

\- Zadzwońmy do dzieci, co?

\- Pewnie już śpią. I ty też śpij. Odpoczywaj. Ja sobie tu usiądę. - Obejrzał się, przysunął krzesło i usiadł.

Cas cofnął się pod ścianę i poklepał miejsce obok.

\- Zmieścisz się.

\- Nie trzeba. Tu mi wygodnie.

\- Ale mi niewygodnie, jak na ciebie patrzę. - Cas odsunął trochę koce i poduszki zapraszającym gestem. - No, chodź.

\- Uhm... - Dean popatrzył na leżankę. Na pewno nie była dwuosobowa. Na pewno nie na dwa wilki, z czego jeden solidnie zbudowany.

\- Chcę się przytulić. - Cas sięgnął po argument bijący wszystkie inne. Dean ściągnął buty, grubą koszulę i na próbę się położył. Na boku. Nie było to bardzo wygodne, ale nie było też niewygodne. Cas natychmiast przylgnął do jego piersi z takim westchnieniem ulgi, że Dean się roześmiał.

\- Stęskniłeś się? - Zgadł i zanurzył nos w jego włosach.

\- Uhm. - Cas przez chwilkę się wiercił i manewrował, żeby znaleźć optymalną pozycję. Dean wcisnął mu małą poduszeczkę między plecy a ścianę. - Zadzwonimy?

\- Do dzieciaków?

\- Na pewno się stresują. I nie śpią.

Dean wybrał numer. Spytał Miśka, co robią. Okazało się, że nie spały. Kazał mu zagonić wszystkie szczeniaczki do pokoju Mary i przełączyć telefon na głośnik, żeby się dobrze słyszeli. Swój telefon też przełączył na głośnik, położył go sobie na piersi - blisko twarzy Casa.

\- Tatuś chce wam powiedzieć dobranoc.

\- Tatuś, tatuś! - Zaczęły wrzeszczeć. - Jak się czujesz? Jesteś chory? Wyzdrowiejesz?

\- Dobrze się czuję, ale bardzo pada śnieg i jest już noc, więc zanocujemy u Jody i wrócimy do domku na śniadanko. - Wyjaśnił uspokajająco. - Wy też idźcie już spać, bąble. Bądźcie grzeczne i nie dokuczajcie wujkom. Dobra?

\- Dobra!

\- Buzi? - spytał tatuś.

\- Buzi, buzi! - Wydarły się. - Kochamy cię!

\- Ja was też. Bardzo. Misiek, nie martw się. - Tatuś wiedział, kto najbardziej teraz potrzebuje pocieszenia. - Dobrze?

\- Dobrze... - Misiek przełknął ślinę. - Przepraszam.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Nie mówmy już o tym.

\- Ale jak jeszcze raz zobaczę jakieś zabawki... - Tata zaczął warczeć.

\- Dean! Dzieci na pewno nie będą już bałaganić. Misiek zwłaszcza. - Tatuś zadbał, żeby się nie wywiązała jakaś nowa awantura.

\- Tak! Ja będę pilnować już zawsze! - Obiecał Misiek solennie. - Przysięgam!

\- Dobra, to zmykajcie spać! - Tata chciał się pożegnać i rozłączyć, ale szczeniaczki miały inne plany.

\- Opowiedz bajeczkę... opowiedz bajeczkę! - Zaczęły błagać.

\- O czym? - spytał tatuś.

Szczeniaczki popatrzyły na siebie.

\- O ślepym wilku!

\- Uhm... znowu? A nie chcecie o niedźwiadku? Albo o piratach? Tata zna świetne bajeczki o smokach... - Cas spojrzał chytrze na Deana.

\- O smokach! Tak! - zawołał Misiek.

\- O ślepym wilku! - Zażyczyła sobie reszta, łącznie z tatą.

\- Dobra... - westchnął tatuś, przegłosowany. - Tylko cicho tam, bo nie będę was przekrzykiwać...

Szczeniaczki umilkły. Cas umościł się wygodniej, policzkiem na piersi alfy. Dotknął palcem jego t-shirtu, zbierając myśli.

\- Dawno temu był sobie mały, głupiutki wilczek... Który był ślepy jak kret.

Amy zajrzała do nich i uśmiechnęła się. Cas półleżał w niecce z kocy i poduszek, objęty przez Deana, który zdawał się drzemać. Obaj wyglądali na zrelaksowanych i spokojnych.

\- ...aż spotkał takiego jednego, obcego wilka, który zabrał go ze sobą na wycieczkę. Ślepy wilczek nie bardzo chciał z nim iść, bo nic nie widział, więc bardzo się bał wszystkiego. I tęsknił za rodziną...

\- Źle to opowiadasz! - wtrącił Dean, nie otwierając powiek. Szczeniaczki pisnęły. - To nie był jakiś tam _pierwszy lepszy_ obcy wilk! To był bardzo _groźny_ wilk! Dlatego ślepy wilczek się bał. Każdy by się bał! A ta pożal się Pierwszy Wilku rodzina... Za czym to tęsknić?

Tatuś westchnął.

\- Mogę ja opowiadać?

\- Proszę. - Pozwolił łaskawie tata. - Chciałem tylko pomóc.

\- Uhm, no... więc... Ślepy wilczek wcale nie polubił tego _nieznajomego_...

\- Groźnego. Straszliwego, powiedziałbym nawet. - Tata znów się wtrącił, ku uciesze szczeniaczków.

\- ...wilka megalomana - mruknął tatuś złośliwie.

\- Co to melamana? - Zaciekawiła się Mary.

\- Megaloman. To taki ktoś, kto ma wszystko wielkie. Zwłaszcza ego. - Wyjaśnił słodko tatuś.

\- Ej! - Obraził się tata (chociaż to nie o nim była przecież bajeczka). - Niektórzy _mają_ wszystko wielkie! Pokazać ci?

Szczeniaczki tego nie widziały (i dobrze), co tata pokazał, ale tatuś za chwilkę przyznał, że owszem niektórzy mają _wszystko_ wielkie, ale może by się tata zaczął zachowywać i nie przeszkadzał, co?

\- Dobrze. Ale potem jeszcze do tego wrócimy. - Obiecał (sobie) tata, nieco rozmarzonym tonem. - Żeby ci udowodnić, że może być jeszcze większe, niż teraz wygląda. Chociaż już jest imponujące, nie sądzisz?

\- Taaak... - powiedział tatuś niezupełnie przekonany. - To jeszcze zobaczymy. Jak będziemy grzeczni.

\- Będziemy. - Zobowiązał się tata.

\- Wracając do straszliwego wilka...

\- Który od razu polubił ślepego wilczka bardzo. Najbardziej na świecie. Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

\- Tak? - zapytał tatuś od niechcenia. - No, to bardzo nie wiedział, sądząc po tym, jak się zachowywał.

\- Ale uratował go od złych wilków, tak? - Tata zaczął bronić _groźnego, straszliwego wilka_. - I wyciągnął go z rzeki, jak się ten głupek topił, tak? I pomógł przejść przez góry, tak? Nie słuchał, że się nie da, że za trudne i że ślepy wilczek prędzej umrze, niż przejdzie? Tak? I żeby go zostawić na pastwę losu, tak? A straszliwy wilk mówił, że dadzą radę! A co ślepy wilczek na to? Tylko chciał uciekać i płakał i histeryzował.

\- Nie histeryzował, tylko zgłaszał obiektywne wątpliwości - sprostował tatuś. - Zresztą, czekaj, bo miałeś się nie wtrącać! Więc... - Zastanowił się, na czym skończył. - Kiedy sobie tak biegli przez las, ślepy wilczek i duży...

\- Ogromny!

\- ...ogromny wilk, to okazało się, że gonią ich złe wilki. Bardzo złe, które porwały ślepego wilczka. Ukradły mu plecak i słoik pysznego miodu, który dostał od wielkiego...

\- ...groźnego.

\- ...wielkiego, groźnego wilka. Ślepy wilczek strasznie płakał...

\- Bo to okropna beksa.

\- Beksa! - Ucieszyły się szczeniaczki.

\- Nie beksa, nie beksa! Płacz jest wyrazem głębokich emocji. - Oświadczył tatuś stanowczo. - No, więc płakał i żałował tego miodu. Tamte drugie wilki były bardzo niegrzeczne, chociaż na początku wydawały się dobre i miłe. Ale zrozumiał, że nie są jego przyjaciółmi, kiedy ukradły mu miód i potłukły słoik o kamień...

\- Co ty z tym miodem? - wtrącił znowu tata. - Dziewięć lat prawie minęło!

\- Bo to był mój... khm, khm... To nie był ICH miód. To był miód ślepego wilczka, i nie miały prawa! - Zdenerwował się tatuś.

\- I to jest najważniejsza kwestia? Kradzież miodu? - Tata się roześmiał.

\- Najważniejsza nie. - Cas odetchnął. - Ale ważna. Chodzi o zasady...

\- Straszliwy wilk, jak tylko otworzą sklepy, kupi tyle miodu, żeby ślepy wilczek mógł się w nim wykąpać. - Obiecał tata w imieniu straszliwego wilka.

\- A groźny wilk uratował ślepego wilczka przed tymi złymi wilkami? - Przerwała niecierpliwie Ciasteczko, chociaż już słyszała tę historyjkę.

\- Mnóstwo razy! - odpowiedzieli obaj. I Michaś też. I bliźniaki.

\- Mogę ja? - spytał tatuś. - Czy już wszystko wiecie?

\- No, dokończ. - Pozwolił tata. - Przecież się nie wtrącam.

\- Mnóstwo razy tata... khm, khm... _ogromny_ _wilk_ ratował ślepego wilczka.

\- I w końcu ślepy wilczek polubił ogromnego wilka? - spytała Ciasteczko, najwyraźniej zafascynowana romantycznym aspektem opowieści. Misiek wolałby posłuchać tych bardziej przygodowych momentów, ale dziś postanowił się nie upierać.

\- Hm? - Dean zerknął jednym okiem na Casa. - Polubił?

\- Troszeczkę.

\- Tylko troszeczkę? - Drążył tata.

\- Bardzo, ale później. Dużo później. Czemu wy mi ciągle przerywacie? Może ja już skończę, a wy pójdziecie spać, co?

\- Nie, ja chcę... Ja nie przerywam! - Ciasteczko zaczęła marudzić. - Opowiedz, jak dali sobie buzi!

\- No więc... - Tatuś się zastanowił. - Pewnego dnia ślepy wilk zaprosił straszliwego wilka do restauracji...

\- Tam, zaraz restauracja... - prychnął tata. - Opowiedz najpierw, czemu musiał go zapraszać! Czemu nie mogli zjeść normalnie w domu!

\- Bo nie mieszkali razem! Bo ślepy wilk uciekł! - Weszła mu w słowo Ciasteczko, a Misiek zaczął naśladować odgłosy ucieczki oraz pogoni, w tym zasłyszane w filmach sensacyjnych strzelaniny i wizg opon na wirażach. - Ciocia Amy go zabrała! I ciocia Jody i dziadziuś Frank.

Szczeniaczki dobrze pamiętały, że zarówno Ellen jak Jody nie życzyły sobie być nazywane babciami. Jody ostatecznie przystała na ciocię, ale Ellen zagroziła wszystkim owsianką na wodzie, dlatego grzecznie pilnowali języka, nazywając ją po prostu _Ellen_. Ellen to była zresztą instytucja, prawie ostateczna instancja odwoławcza, w wielu przypadkach nawet tata i dziadziuś Bobby kładli uszy po sobie przed jej groźną miną. Nawiasem mówiąc dziadziusiowie nie mieli problemu z nazywaniem ich dziadziusiami, a nawet byli zachwyceni.

\- Nie ciocia Amy! Tylko zaprzyjaźniona pani doktor! I nie Jody, tylko pani szeryf z pobliskiego miasteczka. I pan ze sztucerem! - Znowu sprostował tatuś.

\- Wariat ze sztucerem! - mruknął tata. - Który zagroził, że zedrze ze straszliwego wilka futro, jeśli straszliwy wilk skrzywdzi ślepego wilczka.

\- I zrobi sobie z futra wycieraczkę! - Zarechotał Misiek. - Dziadziuś mi mówił!

Uwielbiał ~~tatę~~ straszliwego wilka, ale dziadziuś wygłaszający pogróżki pod jego adresem niezmiernie go bawił. ~~Tata~~  straszliwy wilk wydawał się wtedy wcale nie taki groźny, na jakiego czasem (często) wyglądał.

\- Co było zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo straszliwy wilk wcale nie chciał robić krzywdy ślepemu wilczkowi. Kiedy ślepy wilczek się wyprowadził, to straszliwy wilk okropnie za nim tęsknił - powiedział tata.

\- I płakał za ślepym wilczkiem... - powiedziała Ciasteczko.

Tata chrząknął.

\- Nie całkiem _płakał_... - Oświadczył w końcu dyplomatycznie.

\- Nie? - Cas popatrzył na niego, podnosząc brwi. - Zupełnie?

\- Straszliwe wilki nie płaczą! - Tata się obruszył.

\- To co robią? - Zainteresował się Misiek (który sam chciał być straszliwym wilkiem - jak dorośnie).

\- Rąbią drewno! - Tata zastanowił się. - Kupują tartak!

\- I cukiernię? - Podsunął tatuś.

\- Na przykład... Ale to później przecież! Wszystko mieszasz! Czekaj, ja opowiem teraz!, bo ty źle opowiadasz! - Tata aż się uniósł. - Straszliwy wilk tak bardzo polubił ślepego wilczka, że nie chciał się z nim nigdy rozstawać i myślał, że będą razem żyli długo i szczęśliwie, a wtedy ślepy wilczek sobie poszedł od niego do miasta. Straszliwy wilk myślał, że umrze z tęsknoty.

\- Akurat! - szepnął tatuś, ale tata zaraz go zbeształ, że właśnie tak!, że straszliwy wilk nie mógł jeść, pić, spać i w ogóle nic, tylko myślał o ślepym wilczku. - Ale nie płakał.

\- Może... ewentualnie _raz_ się zdarzyło. - Przyznał tata niechętnie. - Bo akurat miał alergię. I katar.

\- Jak na Królu Lwie? - wypomniał Misiek i wszyscy się roześmiali.

\- Dobra, chyba musicie już iść spać! - huknął tata obrażonym tonem.

\- Nie! Nie! Opowiadaj!

\- A widzisz, jak to jest, jak ktoś ciągle przerywa? - mruknął tatuś. Szczeniaczki nie zobaczyły, jak tata się troszkę przesunął, żeby ugryźć go w ucho, ale usłyszały, że telefon się zsunął i przez chwilę słyszały bardzo wyraźnie bicie tatusiowego serca, a potem kilka cmoknięć i Misiek zaczął udawać, że wymiotuje. Ciasteczko palnęła go w głowę, bo ona akurat lubiła, jak się rodzice całowali i przytulali (Misiek w gruncie rzeczy też lubił, ale nie chciał się przyznać).

\- I co? I co dalej? - Zaczął ich popędzać. Coś zaszeleściło i znów usłyszeli głos taty.

\- I któregoś dnia ślepy wilk zadzwonił do straszliwego wilka i zapytał, czy straszliwy wilk nie poszedłby na hamburgery. I straszliwy wilk się okropnie ucieszył i poszedł. Było bardzo przyjemnie, rozmawiali sobie i jedli i straszliwy wilk przegonił innego wilka, który zaczepiał ślepego wilczka... Bo straszliwy wilk był po to straszliwy, żeby odpędzać złe wilki. - Wyjaśnił tata. - Nie po to, żeby ślepy wilczek się go bał. I potem odprowadził ślepego wilczka do domu, bo chciał przypilnować, żeby nikt go nie zaczepiał.

\- Bo się opiekował? - powiedział Michaś.

\- Bo się bardzo opiekował. - Przyznał ~~straszliwy wilk~~ tata.

\- I wtedy ślepy wilk już lubił strasznego wilka? - Upewniła się Ciasteczko.

\- Bardzo lubił. - Przyznał tatuś.

\- I dali sobie buzi?

\- Tak, dali sobie buzi dużo razy i... - Tata nagle urwał (bo miał nagły atak alergii) i tatuś dokończył łagodnie.

\- Wtedy ślepy wilczek pierwszy raz zobaczył straszliwego wilka.

\- Bo mu się oczka naprawiły! - Ucieszyła się Ciasteczko.

\- Tak. Oczka mu się naprawiły i zobaczył straszliwego wilka i okazało się, że nie jest tak straszny, jak się wydaje.

\- Tylko bardzo ładny! - Ciasteczko aż sapnęła z emocji.

\- Najładniejszy - powiedział tatuś i pisnął, a potem zaczął chichotać i telefon znów się zsunął. Przez chwilę słychać było jakieś szumy i trzaski, a potem tata powiedział, że ślepy wilczek gada głupstwa, bo straszliwe wilki nie są _ładne_ , tylko bardzo groźne, aż na sam ich widok inne wilki (zwłaszcza te złe) uciekają, aż się kurzy. I że najładniejszy jest ślepy wilczek, chociaż okropnie denerwujący i ciągle wpada w kłopoty i straszliwy wilk nie ma z nim chwili spokoju. I jakby wiedział, jak to wygląda, to by się tak nie pchał w małżeństwo, tylko sobie żył jak kawaler i miał wszystko w nosie.

\- Serio? - spytał tatuś, parskając śmiechem. Tata coś mu powiedział, cichutko, że szczeniaczki nie usłyszały dokładnie co.

\- A potem? Co było potem?

\- Potem ślepy wilczek przyprowadził straszliwemu wilkowi malutkiego wilczka i powiedział, że teraz będą razem mieszkać - powiedział tata.

\- I co tata... straszliwy wilk na to? - spytała Ciasteczko, a Misiek wstrzymał oddech, żeby dobrze wszystko usłyszeć. - Ucieszył się?

\- Najpierw się okropnie zdziwił. - Tata znów zamilkł, zaczął pokasływać i chrząkać i tatuś znów za niego dokończył.

\- A potem zwariował z radości. Cały czas nosił szczeniaczka i był okropnie, _straszliwie_ z niego dumny!

\- I z innych małych wilczków też jest. Ze wszystkich. Każdego bardzo kocha, najbardziej na świecie. - Tata mówił to tak, że szczeniaczki, wiedziały, że się uśmiecha. - Mimo, że są niegrzeczne, nieznośnie, nieposłuszne i hałasują!

\- To zupełnie nie tak jak my! - Michaś popisał się dowcipem.

\- Co ty! To przecież my! - Ciasteczko nie nadążyła za bratem, wywołując gromki śmiech taty i tatusia. - No co? Przecież to bajeczka o was, tak? - Obraziła się. - Tatuś był ślepym wilczkiem, ale oczka mu się zreperowały, a tata był straszliwym wilkiem i... e...

\- Wszyscy się go boją. - Podpowiedział tatuś wielkodusznie. - Uciekają przed nim, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zanim pokaże im różne _wielkie_ rzeczy...

\- Nabijasz się? - spytał tata. - Bo zdaje mi się, że teraz nie dasz rady uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, więc na twoim miejscu nie drażniłbym straszliwych wilków...

\- Przecież mnie obronisz przed _każdym_ złym wilkiem, no nie? To nie muszę nigdzie uciekać.

I znów było słychać cmoknięcia i chichotanie tatusia. I tatowe pomruki, jakby coś mówił, ale bardzo cicho i z daleka od słuchawki.

\- Jak tam? Skończyliście już bajkę? - Ash zajrzał do sypialni.

\- Dają sobie buzi! - Zachwyciła się Ciasteczko, przyciskając Pana Królika.

\- Są niemożliwi! - Skomentował Misiek. - Mdli mnie.

\- Jesteś głupi! - Mary się wkurzyła. - Wolisz, jak tata krzyczy?

\- Na ciebie akurat to nigdy nie krzyczy!

\- Czasem na tatusia! I tatuś płacze wtedy! To mi się nie podoba!

\- Jesteś głuptas. - Misiek popatrzył na siostrę z wyższością. - Tata najpierw krzyczy, a potem i tak robi wszystko, jak tatuś chciał na początku. To czego się denerwować? I zawsze mówi: _o co te histerie_ i że się na wszystko zgadza. I się zamykają w sypialni, żeby się całować i przytulać, a potem jest nowa dzidzia.

Ciasteczko ściągnęła buzię w ciup, ale nie mogła odmówić bratu racji. Poza tym Misiek strasznie śmiesznie naśladował, jak tata mówi: _o co te histerie_ , więc zachichotała półgębkiem. Wujek wziął telefon, wyłączył głośnik i nasłuchiwał przez chwilę.

\- Dobra, rodzice chyba skończyli oficjalną dobranockę. - Roześmiał się. - Rano im powiecie dobranoc, bo teraz są trochę zajęci.

\- A nie mówiłem? - mruknął Misiek tonem doświadczonego najstarszego brata, znużonego wygłupami tych stukniętych rodziców. - Dlatego trzeba pukać, jak się wchodzi do ich sypialni.

\- Dlaczego? - Ciasteczko ułożyła Pana Królika na poduszce. Wujek Ash zaczął zbierać bliźniaki na ręce, żeby ich zanieść do ich pokoju, ale też zerknął ciekawie na Miśka.

\- Bo robią te rzeczy dla dorosłych. - Wyjaśnił Misiek i zajrzał pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu kapci. - Seks.

\- Misiek! Jazda do swojego pokoju! - Wujek popędził go na korytarz. - I niech moje oczy nie widzą, jak się ganiacie! To, że nikogo ze starszych nie ma w domu, nie znaczy, że możecie buszować po nocy! Zrozumiano?

\- Pewnie. Dobranoc! - Mały alfa podciągnął spodenki od piżamki i potuptał do siebie.

\- Dobranoc! Pchły na noc - powiedział wujek, sprawdził, czy Ciasteczko się położyła (i pozwolił jej zostawić włączoną lampkę), zabrał bliźniaki do ich pokoju i zszedł do salonu, gdzie Alfie rozłożył obóz przed telewizorem, z mnóstwem popcornu, piwem, ciastkami, odgrzanym makaronem z obiadu i kotletami.

Ash musiał przyznać, że Misiek był bystrym obserwatorem. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o schemat zachowań alfy i omegi - podsumował go bardzo wnikliwie i prawdziwie. Najpierw histerie a potem nowa dzidzia, pomyślał i roześmiał się. Czasem wataha sobie z tego odrobinkę żartowała (za plecami alfy). Nie za głośno, bo fakt faktem straszliwy wilk potrafił być całkiem serio straszliwy, jeśli naprawdę o coś się wkurzył.

\- Co tam? - spytał Alfie, majstrując przy odtwarzaczu. - Gwiezdne Wojny?

\- Od początku? Od czwartego epizodu, nie?

\- No ba. A potem Matrix?

\- Albo Łowca Androidów. Rzucimy monetą.

\- Jak dzieciaki?

\- Coraz cwańsze. Ale poszły już spać.

\- A jak Cas?

\- Sądząc z ostatnich odgłosów... nie narzeka. - Ash zamachał ręką. - Próbuję wymazać z pamięci. Nastawiaj i oglądamy!

 

* * *

 

\- To może ja przymknę drzwi? - Zaproponował Dean, ale nie zdążył zrealizować tego planu, bo zjawiła się Amy.

\- Żadnego zamykania drzwi! Rączki na kołdrę. Dean, mówię poważnie. To nie jest czas na figle. - Ostrzegła. - Niech Cas się prześpi.

\- A co ja chciałem innego? - Dean popatrzył z miną urażonej niewinności. Amy nie dała się nabrać. Zgasiła światło, ale zostawiła otwarte drzwi.

\- Usłyszę was! - Zagroziła i sobie poszła.

Dean wrócił na leżankę niepocieszony.

\- Chodź, dam ci buzi. - Zaoferował Cas.

\- Tylko się nie wierć. - Dean spojrzał na niego, jak cukrzyk na ciastko z kremem. - Jak się będziesz wiercił, to oszaleję.

\- A tego byśmy nie chcieli?

\- Zdecydowanie byśmy nie chcieli.

\- No, ja bym może troszeczkę chciał... - Cas rzucił mimochodem i zerknął spod rzęs.

\- Drażnisz się? - warknął Dean, układając się obok. - Nie masz sumienia, wiesz?

\- Skoro dzieci poszły spać, to teraz możesz mi opowiedzieć resztę. - Zmienił temat Cas.

\- Jaką resztę?

\- Tą bez cenzury. Wersję dla dorosłych. Na dobranoc.

 

 

 


	82. DOBRANOCKA DLA DOROSŁYCH

\- Muszę siku.

\- Okay, czekaj... - Dean zaczął się gramolić z leżanki. - Daj rękę...

\- Sam pójdę, nie jestem kaleką. - Cas dźwignął się sam. Stęknął.

\- Pomogę ci, co się wygłupiasz.

\- Poradzę sobie. - Zaczął kuśtykać przez gabinet na korytarz. - Tylko mnie trochę bolą plecy. Nic takiego.

Dean szedł trzy kroki za nim, gotów w razie czego łapać i podtrzymywać, ale Cas rzeczywiście sam sobie radził.

\- Zaniosę cię, będzie szybciej.

\- Nie jestem umierający! - westchnął Cas, przystając dla krótkiego odpoczynku. Podparł się dłonią o ścianę a drugą pomacał pośladek. - Auć!

\- No, pokaż. - Dean kucnął i ściągnął mu nieco spodnie dresowe. - Yhm! Faktycznie. Krwiak pierwsza klasa. Dziewczyny to widziały?

\- Tak, ale nie ma złamań. Tylko się obiłem. - Cas ruszył znów. Jeden chwiejny, ostrożny kroczek za drugim. Zniknął w łazience, a Dean poszedł do zaimprowizowanej kuchenki po trochę kawy i kanapkę ze stosu, który zrobiły Ellen i Jody. Przychodnia była mała, więc wszyscy porozkładali się gdzie mogli, ze śpiworami i kocami, czekając na nadejście ranka. Śnieg sypał nieustannie i obaj z Bobbym porozmawiali chwilę o tym, czy droga będzie przejezdna i czy w najgorszym wypadku nie utkną w Pinewood na dwa albo trzy dni. Jeśli obrażenia omegi rzeczywiście okażą się _zaledwie_ siniakami, nie zagrażającymi życiu i nie powodującymi większych komplikacji. Bo może trzeba będzie jechać do szpitala w Crabtown. Dean po telefonie Miśka naprawdę spanikował, zastanawiał się nad śmigłowcem, ale w tę pogodę nie zdołałby nic wynająć i za milion dolarów. Które wyłożyłby od ręki, bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Jak on? - spytał Bobby szeptem, żeby nie budzić Ellen.

\- Twierdzi, że w porządku. - Dean skinął i dodał z odcieniem dumy. - To twardziel. Ostatni raz się tak poobijał, jak pogoniliśmy Zachariasza w górach. Z tym złotem...

\- No, nie wierzyłem wtedy, że go sprowadzisz. Że się uda. - Bobby zerknął na okno. Wziął od Deana kubek i dopił resztę kawy.

\- Miałeś mi za złe, że go ciągnę na siłę, że nas spowalnia. Że mi odbiło. - Wytknął mu Dean, pół-żartem.

\- A nie? Wszystko się zgadza. - Bobby poprawił śpiwór za plecami. - I nudno z nim nie jest. Co to, to nie.

\- Fakt. Kłopoty przyciąga jak magnes.

\- Największy jego kłopot to ty. - Bobby zaczął się mościć i układać. - Ech. Za stary już jestem na takie niewygody...

\- Dziadziuś.

\- Pantoflarz!

Obaj się zaśmiali, ale zaraz przestali, bo Ellen się lekko poruszyła a Jessie zaczęła się kręcić w swoim kącie.

\- Zobaczę, co z nim... - szepnął Dean i po cichutku się wycofał.

Cas przypomniał mu dziś tamtego wilczka, sprzed lat, gdy prowadził go przez góry. Spanikowany, przerażony wilczek, rozdarty między buntem wobec agresywnego wilka, który go przywłaszczył, a instynktownym poszukiwaniem oparcia, które ten silny wilk oferował. Kulejący i wyczerpany mały wilczek...

\- Co? - spytał Cas, zatrzymując się przy alfie. Pociągnął nosem. - Serio?

\- Bo jesteś taki... - Dean objął go i podprowadził do leżanki. - Co poradzę?

\- Dean, wyglądam jakby mnie wyciągnęli spod ciężarówki po czołowym zderzeniu. I tak się czuję. - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Wciągnął stopy na leżankę i nakrył się kocem. - A tobie jedno w głowie?

\- No... Bo jesteś taki słabiutki. - Dean ułożył się obok, przysunął blisko, do ucha omegi. - I bezbronny. I tak sobie kicasz...

\- Jak wilk z przetrąconym biodrem - powiedział Cas z przekąsem. - Bardzo sexy.

\- Bardzo! - Oznajmił Dean z przekonaniem. - Schrupałbym cię teraz, królewno.

\- Tak?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak... - zamruczał alfa, pocierając nosem skroń omegi. - Do szału mnie doprowadzasz. Ten twój siny tyłek... Ughrr... - Wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie szyi omegi, niuchając ten słodki zapach i przygryzając lekko skórę. Cas odwrócił się, żeby lepiej wyeksponować kark i alfa natychmiast skorzystał, żeby go porządnie ugryźć. - Jesteś taki apetyczny...

Cas się zastanowił.

\- Zamkniesz drzwi?

\- Nie, bo mi Amy urwie głowę. - Deanowi te słowa omal stanęły w gardle, ale musiał przecież być odpowiedzialny. Odsunął się i przełknął ślinę. - Odpoczywaj. Idź spać. Ja może sobie usiądę na krześle. Tam będzie bezpieczniej... - Zaczął schodzić z leżanki, ale Cas go przytrzymał.

\- Nic nie zrobimy, tylko się poprzytulamy... - Obiecał, siadając na piętach i sięgnął dłonią do klamry deanowych dżinsów. - Dam ci buzi na dobranoc.

\- Ej, nie możemy... nie powinniśmy... Zostaw, bo...

\- Tylko buzi. Nic więcej. No? Chcesz? - spytał zachęcająco. - Będziemy bardzo cicho.

\- Akurat.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty... - Teraz omega wyraźnie się droczył i drażnił. - Bo ja będę mieć bardzo zajęte usta...

Dean wyskoczył jak z procy, zamknął drzwi i zawrócił na pięcie.

\- Ale jak się źle poczujesz, to przerywamy natychmiast.

\- Dobra, dobra... chodź tu! - Cas usiadł i chwycił go za rękę, przyciągając do siebie zaskakująco władczo. - Miałeś mi jeszcze raz pokazać te swoje imponujące rzeczy! - Klęknął.

Dean spojrzał na niego w dół, na ciemną głowę z potarganymi włosami. W oczy, lśniące w półmroku. Cas uśmiechnął się i mrugnął, jednocześnie rozsuwając mu rozporek.

\- Tylko nie hałasuj - mruknął, oblizując wargi i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia i przygotowania wziął go w usta. Głęboko.

\- Cholera!, ooo... - stęknął i ugryzł się w język. _Nie hałasuj_ , łatwo powiedzieć. Ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać milczenie. Co było... cholernie niemożliwe. - Oooch... uhm... - Jęknął.

\- Mhm? - Cas upewnił się, nie wypuszczając go z gardła.

\- Bardzo dobrze... - Zapewnił prawie bezgłośnie. - Za... aaa...bijesz mnie... kiedyś...

Cas prychnął ze śmiechem, nawet na moment nie wstrzymując pieszczot. Dean starał się utrzymać na nogach, nie stracić równowagi ( _jak, kiedy nie masz się o co oprzeć?!, a ten cholerny omega tak ssie i ciągnie, jak sam diabeł_ ), nie hałasować, pilnować drzwi i zerkać, czy Cas zaraz nie zemdleje...

\- Oprzyj się. - Zarządził Cas, popychając go w kierunku biurka. Sięgnął ręką za siebie, na leżankę, po małą poduszkę i podłożył sobie pod kolana. - Rozluźnij się.

Dean zerknął zaciekawiony i aż podskoczył, czując sprytny, mokry od śliny palec między pośladkami.

\- Nie! Ja... nie... - Chciał się wycofać. _Umawialiśmy się. Wcześniej... Tłumaczyłem, że nie chcę... nie... jako alfa... nie powinienem_ , pomyślał.

\- Na pewno nie?

_Nie powinienem. Nie jestem omegą._

\- No... - Ustąpił nieco. _Nie jestem gejem._

\- Przestać? - Cas nie przestawał, ale popatrzył na Deana wyczekująco.

 _Tak. Nie... Nie?_ _, rety, co on wyprawia?_

\- Tylko dziś. Raz.

\- Raz, okay. - Cas podejrzanie się ucieszył i...

\- OOOAAAwe...

\- Ciii... - Cas zaczął go gładzić uspokajająco po pośladku, nie przestając ani kręcić palcem, ani językiem małych, nieznośnych kółeczek. Cholernych... małych...

uhm

kół

eczek

które

rany

Pierwszy Wilku

uhm

nie

mogę

już

już... już... już...

ale

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAjj. O.

o

**och. GWIAZDY**

 

* * *

 

\- Fajnie było?

Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko, tym swoim zaraźliwym, super-zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem.

Dean osunął się na miękkich nogach i przez moment łapał oddech, zanim chwycił policzki omegi w obie dłonie i pocałował go. Długo i żarliwie.

\- Czyli fajnie? - Zgadł Cas, jak tylko się oderwali od siebie z głośnym cmoknięciem. Dean oblizał usta. Język Casa smakował gorzkawo, jego własnym nasieniem, ale mu zupełnie nie przeszkadzało. Jeszcze raz go pocałował.

\- Jesteś... Naj. Najnajnaj. Wiesz? - Przyjrzał się jego twarzy. - Najbardziej na świecie.

\- Tak? - spytał Cas, chowając głowę nieśmiało w ramiona i Dean mógłby przysiąc, w tym półmroku, że się zaczerwienił. 

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. - Roześmiał się z rozczuleniem. - Wstawaj i kicaj na leżankę. Teraz ja coś wymyślę.

\- Nie, nie trzeba. - Cas zamachał dłonią, pozwalając, żeby mu pomógł wstać. - Zmęczyłem się trochę.

\- Jak to _zmęczyłem_? A mówiłem, że jak coś to przerywamy!

\- Nie warcz. Nie złość się... Nic mi nie jest, tylko się zmęczyłem i teraz sobie pośpię. Tak?

\- Okay. Okay... Połóż się. Wygodnie ci?

\- Wygodnie, nic mi nie jest, nic mnie nie boli... Tylko plecy. I tyłek. - Cas stęknął, układając się na boku. - Nie gadaj już, śpij.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz małego rewanżu?

\- Kiedy indziej. Śpij. - Cas ziewnął i praktycznie od razu zasnął.

A Dean zaraz za nim, tuląc się do jego pleców, z dłonią na jego brzuchu. Błogi i wdzięczny.

 

 


	83. CUDOWNY SEN

_Mmm... Co za cudowny sen..._

Dean odwrócił się na plecy. Przeciągnął. Ziewnął. _Co za cudowny sen._ Nie chciał jeszcze otwierać oczu. Nie chciał wstawać. Chciał znów zasnąć, wrócić w... _Hm_. Właściwie nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło. Ale to było coś niesamowicie przyjemnego. Aż się głupio uśmiechał, sam do siebie.

\- Cas? - Sięgnął ręką na oślep, obok.

\- Czego znów? Mówiłam, że mnie boli głowa.

Dean otworzył oczy.

_Cas?_

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przy okazji, mógłbyś z łaski swojej nie mylić mnie ze swoimi kochanicami? - burknął z pretensją damski głos. - Małżeństwo otwarte małżeństwem otwartym, ale oczekuję trochę respektu! Przynajmniej w moim łóżku! - Ewidentnie się wkurzyła. - Ty nieczuły, zimny draniu!

\- Lisa.

\- Lisa, Lisa... - mruknęła niecierpliwie i nakryła się poduszką. - Idź do niego, bo mi uszy pękną!

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, co go wybudziło. Szczeniaczek zawodził żałośnie w sąsiednim pokoju.

\- Chciałeś szczeniaczki, to baw! - warknęła i uderzyła go poduszką. - No, idź! Na co czekasz!

Dean usiadł. Spuścił stopy na podłogę i wstał po kilku sekundach zastanawiania się. Właściwie nie wiedział nad czym. Ale zawodzenie zrobiło się naglące, więc ruszył w jego kierunku.

Przez korytarz. Białe drzwi. Białe łóżeczko. Nachylił się. Maluch, może roczny, wspiął się na nóżki, trzymając szczebelków i wyglądał, czy ktoś przyjdzie na jego wezwania. Czy ktoś się zjawi?

\- Cześć... uhm... - Dean pochylił się nad szczeniaczkiem. - Uhm... Misiek?

Wziął zapłakanego szczeniaczka na ręce i powiedział coś uspokajającego, poklepując go po malutkich pleckach.

\- Zmienić pieluchę? - spytał. - Zmienimy pieluchę i damy jeść. Chodź, tata się wszystkim zajmie.

Przytulił malucha, szukając świeżych śpiochów i pieluch i chusteczek... Powąchał małą główkę, ciepły karczek.

\- Jesteś chory? - Zaniepokoił się i położył chłopczyka na przewijaku. - Jesteś... chory?

Zastanowił się. Dokładnie go sobie obejrzał. Jeszcze raz powąchał.

\- Miś - powiedział głośno. Szczeniaczek leżał na przewijaku, skrzywiony i obrażony. - Miś, no jak tam? Czemu się tak nadąłeś, co? Tata nie przyszedł od razu, tak? Przepraszam. Spałem.

_I coś mi się śniło. Niesamowicie miły sen._

_Którego teraz wcale a wcale nie pamiętam._

_Szkoda._ _Opowiedziałbym ci._

\- Hm? No, Misiek! Uszy do góry!

 _Misiek_.

Nie był pewien. Nie był pewien, czy to Misiek. Coś mu mówiło, że szczeniaczek ma na imię Michaś, ale...

...czy na pewno?

Dean potrząsnął głową ze zdziwieniem. _Co to za myśl? Jak to: czy na pewno? Oczywiście, że na pewno._ _Mój szczeniaczek nazywa się Michaś. Jakże by inaczej? Michaś, to oczywiste. Mój szczeniaczek to Misiek._

Ale coś się nie zgadzało. Nie wiedział co. Coś... Nieuchwytnego. Coś... Coś było nie tak.

Znów powąchał malucha.

Zapach? Jakiś... inny. Inny, niż powinien być. Jakiś... Nie, nie nieprzyjemny. Po prostu... Jakby to powiedzieć? Powąchał zabrudzoną pieluchę. Może to kupka? Może maluch jest chory? Może boli go brzuszek i stąd ten zapach... Ale nie. Kupka wyglądała i pachniała normalnie. Jak kupka. Jak kupka zdrowego szczeniaczka. Widział w życiu mnóstwo kupek i potrafił rozpoznać.

_Zaraz._

_Jak to mnóstwo kupek?_

_Skąd to przekonanie, że jestem takim ekspertem od szczeniaczków?_

_Misiek na razie nie ma rodzeństwa._

_-_ Czy masz? - spytał podejrzliwie. Dziwna sprawa. Dean w i e d z i a ł, że Misiek (jeszcze) nie ma rodzeństwa, ale c z u ł, że... - Wszystko mi się pomieszało. - Wyznał niespodziewanie. - Chyba mi się śniło, że masz siostry i braci... Straszną ilość! - Roześmiał się. - Czworo albo pięcioro! Chciałbyś? Chciałbyś mieć tyle rodzeństwa? Co?

Popatrzył na szczeniaczka, w te ciemne oczy, jak dwa błyszczące kasztanki. Takie same jak Lisy. Bardzo... uhm... ładne oczy.

Dotknął ciemnych włosków. Pogłaskał go.

Tego Misia.

_Hm._

\- Wyglądasz dziś jakoś inaczej. - Zauważył. - I pachniesz inaczej. Ale nie jakby ci coś dolegało... No, może poza złym humorkiem z rana, co? Mały ponuraku. Czekaj, zaraz się tu uporamy ze wszystkim i pójdziemy coś zjeść. Jak wilk głodny to zły... A jak zjemy śniadanko, to nam się humor zmieni. Hm? Tak? Teraz zapudrujemy pupę. O. Patrz, jak fajnie. Teraz zapniemy... I szeleczki. Zobacz, jaki z ciebie przystojny mały alfa.

Miś gapił się na niego z palcem w buzi.

\- Co mi się tak przyglądasz? - spytał. - Jestem twoim tatą a ty moim synkiem. Tak? Bardzo wyjątkowym synkiem.

Ta fraza poruszyła jakąś nitkę głęboko w umyśle. Coś zabrzęczało... Coś... Potarł czoło w zamyśleniu. Deja vu? Bo już to komuś mówił. Już to _gdzieś_... _komuś_ mówił. Ale nie temu tutaj, brązowookiemu szczeniaczkowi. Nie. Jemu nie. To komu? Przecież nie ma innego synka. Jeszcze nie.

Coś się nie zgadzało.

Wziął go na ręce, oparł małą bródkę na swoim ramieniu i powędrował do kuchni. Szczeniaczka trzeba nakarmić. Trzeba dać mu śniadanko. Sam też chętnie zje śniadanko. Nie ma co wysilać głowy o pustym brzuchu. Dobre śniadanie - o!, to podstawa! _Może El... Co za głupstwa!_ Skarcił się w myślach i roześmiał. Chciał powiedzieć, że może Ellen już coś zaczęła przygotowywać, ale przecież Ellen została na ranczu! Nie przeprowadziła się z nimi do Nowego Jorku!

Nie chciała.

Lisa też nie chciała.

Bo się nie dogadywały. Bo Ellen była...

Była...

O coś na niego zła.

Zastanowił się. Ellen była o coś zła. Nie lubiła go już tak, jak dawniej. Może z powodu Jo. Jo odeszła z watahy zaraz po powrocie do domu z tej wyprawy na smoka... Ellen też chciała odejść, ale została ze względu na Bobby'ego. Dean się skupił, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Coś się wtedy wydarzyło, ale nie pamiętał co. Coś zdenerwowało Jo i Ellen. Dlatego Jo odeszła z watahy i dlatego Ellen była na niego zła.

 _Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. -_ Skonstatował nagle. - _Ellen się do mnie nie odzywa._

To była bardzo przygnębiająca myśl. I dziwna. Czemu miałby się TERAZ martwić, że Ellen nie odzywa się do niego od miesięcy? Od prawie... dwóch lat? Czemu TERAZ miałoby go to smucić? Chyba wcześniej się tym tak nie przejmował... _Chyba wcześniej wcale mnie to nie obchodziło._

_Aż taki ze mnie dupek?_

Stanął przy dużym oknie i popatrzył na panoramę miasta. Lisa uwielbiała Nowy Jork. Przeprowadzili się tu niemal zaraz po ślubie. Znalazła ten apartament, za ogromną kupę forsy, zdaniem Deana zbyt drogi i zbyt... No, ale czy mógł jej odmówić? To był element umowy. Spełniła swoją część a on swoją.

Popatrzył na szczeniaczka.

 _Umowa, tak_. Zamrugał. _Umowa. Umowa... Hm..._

Wsadził Miśka w krzesełko do karmienia i zaczął przygotowywać kaszkę. Wiedział na pamięć, gdzie co stoi, ale jednocześnie wszystko wydawało się...

...nie takie.

Ascetyczne białe blaty. Białe szafki. Matowe szkło. Chromowane uchwyty. Coś było nie tak z tym wszystkim. Z całą tą kuchnią. Podał butlę szczeniaczkowi a sam odszedł na środek, żeby popatrzeć z dystansu. Lodówka. Kuchenka. Dizajnerski ekspres do kawy. Elektryczne młynki. Kitchen Aid w jadowicie żółtym kolorze. Ale czegoś brakowało. Czego?

\- Czego brakuje, no? - spytał szczeniaczka (postanowił go nazywać na razie _szczeniaczkiem_ , nie Miśkiem. To imię jakoś do niego mimo wszystko nie pasowało). - Czego tu nie ma?

 _Zapachu!_ \- Olśniło go. - _Inaczej tu pachnie! Inaczej niż... w domu,_ pomyślał. Powinno pachnieć...

_hm_

_hm_

_no, czym?_

_czymś..._

Niuchnął.

Miał to na końcu...

...nosa.

_Powinno..._

_...pachnieć..._

_...ciasteczkami!_

**C i a s t e c z k a m i.**

_Czemu akurat ciasteczkami?_ Znów nie wiedział. Kolejna zagadka. Ale dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że powinno pachnieć ciasteczkami. Że to jest ten _właściwy_ zapach, którego tutaj _brakuje_. Ewidentnie brakuje. Nie to, że jakoś bardzo lubił ciasteczka. Słodycze w ogóle, a ciasteczka szczególnie. Ale w kuchni _powinno_ pachnieć ciasteczkami. To bardzo ważne. Bardzo. Ważne.

Że nie pachniało.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na ciąg szafek, póki nie znalazł piekarnika. Szarpnął drzwiczki. Zajrzał. Piekarnik nie pachniał. Lśnił. Jak nigdy nie używany. Z jakiegoś powodu wydało mu się to szalenie ważne i... przygnębiające. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł smutek. Dojmujący żal. Brakowało mu tego zapachu. Jeszcze raz zajrzał do piekarnika i pociągnął nosem. To było takie smutne, że poczuł napływające do oczu łzy.

Co za głupota! Czemu się tak rozrzewnił z powodu głupich ciasteczek? Z powodu **braku** głupich ciasteczek? Najgłupszy powód do smutku pod słońcem. Zawstydził się sam przed sobą i przed szczeniaczkiem.

\- Upieczemy... uhm... herbatniczki? - Zwrócił się do szczeniaczka ze sztucznym uśmiechem. - To na pewno poprawi nam humor. Chce nam się czegoś słodkiego, smacznego i dlatego upieczemy cynamonowe herbatniczki. Są bardzo proste. Widziałem wiele razy jak... Hm. W telewizji. Widziałem wiele razy w telewizji... - Przygryzł wargę. - Gdzieś widziałem, jak się je robi.

Zaczął szukać misek, jajek, mąki, cukru i przypraw. Wanilii, cynamonu.

\- Pieczenie ciasteczek to super zabawa, wiesz? - Zagaił, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie. - Cas zawsze...

Przystanął.

_Co przed chwilą powiedział?_

_Zawsze_...

_Zawsze... co?_

Zacisnął powieki, próbując sobie przypomnieć, ale ta myśl już mu umknęła, jak poranny sen. To była dobra myśl. Jasna. Bardzo ciepła. Bardzo przyjemna myśl. Szkoda, że zniknęła.

Spojrzał na szczeniaczka. Odstawił miskę.

\- Posiedź tu. Dobrze? Zaraz wrócę. - Poszedł do salonu ( _czy naprawdę zgodziłem się na te wszystkie srebrzysto-białe meble? Brr, zimne, dziwaczne paskudztwa_ ) po telefon. Wybrał numer Sammy'ego.

\- Stary! - odezwał się zaspanym głosem. - Jest szósta rano.

\- Możemy pogadać?

\- Ale teraz? - Brat ziewnął. Ktoś coś powiedział do niego, niewyraźnie. Dean nastawił czujnie uszu.

\- Amy jest z tobą?

\- Jaka znów Amy? - Sammy znów ziewnął. - Hej, mała, jak ty masz na imię?... No, bo zapomniałem. A, okay. Rita. I Rose. Bliźniaczki. - Wyjaśnił do słuchawki. - Więc sam rozumiesz, że muszę trochę odespać. Możemy się spotkać po dziesiątej.

\- Po dziesiątej. - Dean potwierdził automatycznie. - Gdzie?

Sammy podał mu adres jakiejś knajpy i rozłączył się, a Dean po raz kolejny się zastanowił. Tym razem nurtowało go, kim była _Amy_?

Znał jedną Amy, ale na pewno nie mogło chodzić o nią. Amy była tą małą lekarką w Pinewood, która czasem przyjeżdżała na ranczo, kiedy ktoś sobie urżnął kawałek kciuka albo złapał nosówkę. Ta Amy była zwykłym człowiekiem, na pewno Sammy by się z nią nie zadawał. Dean innej Amy nie znał.

 _Mała lekarka_... Zawsze chciał mieć w rodzinie lekarza. Kiedyś kazał chłopakom ciągnąć zapałki, żeby któryś poszedł na medycynę. Taka duża wataha jak ich powinna mieć własnego lekarza. Kogoś takiego jak Amy...

Amy. Lekarka. Pinewood. Ranczo. Ellen. Dom. Jego stara sypialnia...

Dean aż usiadł na twardej kanapie, tak gwałtownie zalała go fala uczuć. Radości. Tęsknoty. Czułości. Podniecenia. Aż trudno mu było się w tym wszystkim połapać. Jego _tamta_ sypialnia... Coś się tam działo. Tyle rzeczy. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, co. Właściwie nic kompletnie nie pamiętał z rzeczy, które mogłyby być źródłem tych wszystkich uczuć. Nie kojarzył ich z Lisą. Ani z żadną inną osobą.

To było trochę jak z tym piekarnikiem.

Zaglądał tam i było pusto. Ale czuł... że... nie powinno być pusto. Coś tam powinno jednak być. Coś... albo _ktoś_.

Przypominał sobie sypialnię w jego domu na ranczu i jedyne, co pamiętał, to jak chodził tam spać i budził się. Sam. Oprócz kilku nocy z Lisą nie pamiętał, żeby ktoś inny tam spał. Z nim. Więc skąd te wszystkie uczucia? Skąd...

Ta tęsknota? Za czym? Za kim?

Następną godzinę przygotowywał i piekł ciasteczka, w nowiutkim, nieużywanym piekarniku i... rozmyślał. Co jakiś czas na końcu języka miał jakieś imiona. Zwłaszcza jedno. Ale kiedy próbował je powiedzieć, kiedy próbował je sobie _przypomnieć_... Znikało. I im bardziej się wysilał, tym mniej pamiętał, o czym myślał. Wiedział tylko... a może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć: czuł, że dzisiejszy poranek był inny niż zwykłe poranki.

Niby wszystko było jak zawsze (poza ciasteczkami), ale w gruncie rzeczy obce (poza ciasteczkami).

To było bardzo niepokojące i wprawiało go w zakłopotanie.

Tak jak spojrzenie szczeniaczka. Jakby szczeniaczek pytał: _kim, do cholery jesteś? Bo na pewno nie moim tatą!_

Co dziwniejsze, Dean miał ochotę mu odpowiedzieć: _a ty kim jesteś? Bo na pewno nie moim... Miśkiem._

_Nie-Miśkiem. Ot, co._

Wszystko było trochę nie-na-miejscu. To eleganckie, nowoczesne mieszkanie. Nowy Jork. Lisa.

Lisa.

Kiedy się obudził... i ona się odezwała... Nie tego się spodziewał. Jej głos go zaskoczył. Ale czemu? Czemu głos jego żony w jego łóżku miałby go zaskoczyć? To była naprawdę trudna zagadka z całej serii trudnych zagadek.

Usiadł przed piekarnikiem, patrzył na rumieniące się ciasteczka i próbował to rozwikłać. Lisa wspomniała coś o otwartym małżeństwie. Ale to też nie miało sensu: Lisa miała zadanie. Według _umowy_. Wiedział, co to za umowa. To zadanie, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, obligowało ją do wierności. Bo nie życzył sobie wychowywać nie swoich szczeniaczków (zerknął podejrzliwie na nie-Misia). Za nie swoje szczeniaczki na pewno nie podarował by jej takiego apartamentu, ani tych paskudnych mebli.

Czyli _otwarte_ dotyczyło jego. Nie jej.

To on _nie_ musiał być wierny.

Był ktoś!

Jakaś kochanica, o którą Lisa się obraziła! Tak! Był ktoś!

Dean aż podskoczył z radości.

Był _ktoś_.

Wypowiedział czyjeś imię i Lisa się obruszyła i zaczęła na niego krzyczeć.

To było to imię!

To był ten ktoś.

Szkoda, że nie pamiętał, kto.

Ktokolwiek to jednak był... Dean znów to poczuł. Ciepło. Coś... przyjemnego. Jakby wspomnienie, ale zupełnie niekonkretne. Zamazany obraz. Zamazany... błękit. Znów popatrzył na szczeniaczka. W te brązowe oczy.

Szczeniaczki nie powinny mieć brązowych oczów. Nie znał szczeniaczków z brązowymi oczami. Szczeniaczki mają przecież... oczywiście! Niebieskie! Ewentualnie zielone.

\- Twoje oczy powinny być niebieskie - powiedział z niezachwianą pewnością. - Wiesz? Powinny być niebieskie. Więc czemu nie są?

Nie-Miś zamrugał i dopiero teraz Dean zdał sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Szczeniaczek ani razu się do niego nie uśmiechnął.

 

* * *

 

\- Czemu Ellen jest na mnie zła? - Pierwsze pytanie zaskoczyło Sammy'ego tak bardzo, że omal nie opluł się kawą.

\- Jak to: czemu? - Sammy spojrzał na brata jak na kosmitę. - Wyciągasz mnie o świcie z łóżka?... Z łóżka pełnego bliźniaczek?... - Pokręcił głową. - Czy ty wiesz, że są i-den-ty-czne? Hm? - Podniósł brwi i pokiwał głową. - Mhm. Podwójny zestaw, podwójna zabawa.

Dean zamrugał.

\- Powtórz! - Zażądał.

\- Fo? - Sammy wgryzł się w wielką kanapkę i popił kawą. - Fo mam foftóyć?

\- To. Ostatnie zdanie. Co powiedziałeś? Podwójny zestaw, podwójna zabawa?... - Dean wstał. Usiadł. To było też ważne. Też ważne.

Też ważne.

\- Ftary! O fo chodzi? - Sammy pospiesznie przełknął i spojrzał na brata z niepokojem. - Dobrze się czujesz? Ej... - Odłożył kanapkę i dotknął jego ramienia. - Co z tobą?

\- Ze mną? Ze mną w porządku, po prostu... Po prostu... Obudziłem się rano i wszystko... jest... jakieś... - Rozejrzał się. Machnął ręką. - Miałeś kiedyś wrażenie, że śpisz, śnisz i budzisz się, ale... to nadal jest sen? Nadal śnisz? I już sam nie wiesz... Nie wiesz, czy to sen, czy jawa, czy...

\- O czym ty do cholery gadasz? - Sammy zmarszczył brwi, a jego twarz ściągnął lęk i zmartwienie. - Słuchaj, może powinieneś zobaczyć się z lekarzem, co? Jesteś dziś jakiś...

Dean zerknął na niego wyczekująco.

\- Inny? - Dokończył wreszcie. - Jestem inny?

Sammy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, stary. Po prostu... Może złapałeś jakąś grypę? Albo co? - Sięgnął znów po kanapkę, ale nie ugryzł. Odłożył ją z niechęcią, jakby nagle stracił apetyt.

\- Czemu Ellen się na mnie gniewa? Chodzi o Jo? Bo Jo odeszła z watahy? - Dean próbował sobie przypomnieć tamten powrót ze złotem. Z tego ostatniego polowania na smoka. Mnóstwo złota, szesnaście skrzyń. Pięknie się z tym uporali. Wrócili bez szczególnych problemów. W niecałe półtora tygodnia się z tym uwinęli. Byłoby nawet szybciej, gdyby nie...

Gdyby nie...

Coś go dźgnęło, jak rozżarzony pręt.

\- To ten omega - powiedzieli obaj. Jednocześnie.

\- Paskudna sprawa. - Sammy definitywnie stracił apetyt. Odsunął kanapkę ze wstrętem. - Po co do tego wracać? Było, minęło.

Wyraźnie unikał spojrzenia brata. Rozejrzał się po sali. Przez chwilę śledził wzrokiem ładną, młodą kelnerkę, która odwróciła się, czując na sobie spojrzenie, zobaczyła go, otaksowała wzrokiem i odpowiedziała zachęcającym uśmiechem.

\- Omega. - Dean przytrzymał się krawędzi stolika. - Omega... Ślepy omega.

Jo odeszła przez niego. Bo on... bo omega...

Bo Dean...

\- Zaatakował cię. Nie miałeś wyjścia. - Sammy westchnął. Wzruszył ramionami. - Głupia sprawa.

\- Zaatakował mnie. - Powtórzył Dean, czując, że strasznie mu się kręci w głowie. Aż do wymiotów. - Nie miałem wyjścia.

Kurczowo trzymał się stolika, jakby to mogło powstrzymać cały świat przed wirowaniem.

\- Od razu wiedziałem, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. - Sammy wreszcie spojrzał na alfę. - Trzeba go było nie zabierać. Mały, biedny głupek... No, ale _teraz_ ci się zebrało na wspominki? Co? Ellen dzwoniła? Albo Jo? - Próbował zgadnąć przyczynę, dla której brat zaczął drążyć tą starą sprawę.

Pewne rzeczy powinny pozostać pogrzebane w przeszłości. Powinny zostać w... tym starym, ciemnym lesie. W jarze, do którego wrzucili ciało ślepego omegi. Sam sobie winien. Po co atakował alfę? Rzucił się na niego jak wściekły. Z kamieniem w zaciśniętej pięści. Dean nie miał wyjścia. Naprawdę, nie miał wyjścia. Nie miał nawet czasu, żeby to przemyśleć. Zadziałał instynkt. Wszyscy to rozumieli.

Sammy. Bobby. Rufus. Kevin, Ash, wszyscy... Cała wataha.

Oprócz Jo.

Idiotka, tak się przejęła tym głupim omegą. Wróciła z nimi na ranczo, ale nie wytrzymała długo. Po kilku dniach się spakowała i wyjechała. Powiedziała tylko, że Dean już nie jest jej alfą. Ellen chciała jechać z nią, ale w końcu została. Z Bobbym. A potem zjawiła się Lisa i wszystko się... ~~rozsypało~~.

Poukładało.

\- To tylko omega. - Sammy skrzywił się. - Głupi, ślepy omega. Sam sobie winien. Niedobra ta kawa. Chodźmy stąd.

\- Cas.

\- Co?

\- Miał na imię Cas? Prawda? Pamiętasz?

\- Nie pamiętam. Może Cas. - Sammy znów uciekł wzrokiem. - Naprawdę, niefajnie tu. Chyba mam trochę kaca. Boli mnie głowa. Możemy iść? Kupię sobie jakiś Alka Selzer czy coś...

\- Cas. - Dean poczuł, że nagle wszystkie drzwi się otwierają. Wszystkie słowa wracają, obrazy. Wszystko zapomniane, pogrzebane w niepamięci. Przywłaszczył sobie małego omegę. Ślepego omegę o niebieskich, niesamowicie niebieskich oczach. Brał go na postojach. Cudowny, słodki psiak. Śliczny, młody wilczek. _Podwójna zabawa._ Chciał go zabrać ze sobą do domu, na ranczo, ale... młody się buntował. Chciał uciec. Nie pomagała smycz. Jo go pilnowała. I Sammy. Ale to Jo trzymała smycz.

Smycz.

Młody się zbuntował. Próbował uciekać. Krzyczał. Rzucił w niego kamieniem. Źle się zachowywał. Okropnie. Nieposłuszny, niepokorny omega. Wkurzył Deana. Rozgniewał go do białości.

Na postoju... miał przeprosić. Sammy go przyprowadził i powiedział: _ktoś chce przeprosić_. Omega wyglądał tak słodko. Na takiego onieśmielonego i skruszonego, tak bardzo, że nie potrafił nawet wydukać słowa. Rozczulająco. Dean mu przebaczył. Nie potrafił się długo na niego gniewać. Wystarczyłoby, żeby omega się zachowywał bardziej... jak omega. Potulnie. Posłusznie. I wszystko by się jakoś ułożyło. Trochę więcej uległości - jak w tamtym momencie. Słodki, mały ślepiec. Cały do schrupania.

Dean chciał go pocałować i wtedy...

wtedy...

Bobby nie zdążył go wyrwać. Sammy nie zdążył podbiec.

Po co to zrobił? Po co się na niego zamachnął? Po co podniósł rękę na alfę? Sammy go uprzedzał, że nie wolno podnosić ręki na alfę.

Nie wolno.

Dean skręcił mu kark.

Omedze.

Nie miał wyjścia.

Ciało zostawili w jarze, nakryte gałęziami i liśćmi.

\- Dean! Dean! - Dotarło do niego jak przez mgłę, kiedy przepychał się do łazienki. Wpadł pospiesznie i zwymiotował do pierwszej wolnej muszli.

\- Mówiłem, że jesteś chory. To grypa. - Sammy nachylił się nad nim. Podał papierowy ręcznik. Poklepał po plecach. - Chodź. Odprowadzę cię do domu. Rany, co za bałagan. Jesteś rozpalony... Masz gorączkę? Zaprowadzę cię do domu, do łóżka. Musisz odespać. Chorobę najlepiej przespać. Zobaczysz, jutro będzie lepiej. Obudzisz się jak nowo narodzony.

Dean zamknął oczy.

Już nigdy nie zaśnie.

Nigdy.

To nie był cudowny sen. To był jakiś pieprzony koszmar.

To jego teraźniejsze życie.

 

 


	84. GREJPFRUT

\- CAS! CAS! C A S!

\- Dean, ej... ej... obudź się... Au, nie tak mocno. Nie ściskaj mnie tak... Puść, nie mogę oddychać... Dean, nie mogę oddychać.

\- Myślałem... myślałem... Rany, ale miałem straszny sen... - Dean odetchnął, lekko poluzował ramiona, ale nadal nie wypuszczał Casa z rąk. - Miałem okropny sen! Okropny!

\- Dobra, później mi opowiesz, bo... Teraz zawołaj Jess, dobra? - Cas starał się wyswobodzić z objęć. - Zawołaj Jess i Amy.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Dean, jednocześnie zapaliło się światło i do gabinetu weszła Amy a za nią Jessie.

\- Strasznie mnie bolą plecy. - Oznajmił Cas i Dean już wiedział, zanim omega skończył. - Okazuje się, że nie od upadku.

Oddychał płytko i pospiesznie. Koc pod nimi był mokry.

\- Zaczęło się? Ale jak to? - Dean zeskoczył z leżanki, robiąc miejsce, żeby Jessie i Amy mogły się pochylić nad omegą. - Przecież za wcześnie! Masz jeszcze trzy tygodnie. Mówiłyście, że nic się nie stało! Robiłaś USG! - krzyknął z pretensją do Jess.

\- Wyjdź! - Amy wypchnęła go z gabinetu. - Idź, zrób kawę czy coś. Idź już. Daj nam zobaczyć.

\- Jak to daj nam zobaczyć?! Przecież już patrzyłyście! - Dean się wkurzył, gapiąc się na zamknięte mu przed nosem drzwi. - Jest za wcześnie!

\- Co się stało? - Ellen i Bobby przytruchtali, owinięci w śpiwory. - Co tam? Pogorszyło się?

\- Zaczęło. - Dean podparł się pod boki. - Cały czas gadał, że go bolą plecy... I bolały, tylko nie od upadku, a od szczeniaczka.

\- Teraz? To za wcześnie, jeszcze trzy tygodnie... - powiedziała Ellen, rozdrażniając go tylko bardziej. Jakby nie wiedział!

Zakrył usta dłonią, nasłuchując, co się tam dzieje w środku.

\- Uspokój się, na pewno to fałszywy alarm - odezwał się Bobby, ale Dean syknął, żeby się zamknął. Przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Jody i Frank też wstali, obudzeni głosami i krokami.

\- Co tam? Rany boskie, coś złego? - Jody ogarnęła jednym spojrzeniem zamknięte drzwi, brak Amy i Jess, niespokojnego Deana i Ellen z Bobbym.

\- Dajcie mi posłuchać! Przestańcie gadać! - warknął groźnie, pokazując kły ostrzegawczo na znak, żeby naprawdę przestali przeciągać strunę.

\- Dean! - Ellen dotknęła jego ramienia. Strącił jej rękę z irytacją.

\- Zaczęło się. - Amy otworzyła drzwi i popatrzyła na całą piątkę. - Możesz wejść teraz, ale nie panikuj! - Podniosła palec ostrzegawczo. - Nie denerwuj go.

\- Co ze szczeniaczkiem?

\- Jest w prawidłowej pozycji. Damy radę. - Uśmiechnęła się z nieco przesadnym optymizmem. - To tylko kilkanaście dni wcześniej. Mały wilczek się pospieszył, to się czasem zdarza...

\- Nie mamy inkubatora, nie mamy ubranek, pieluch, nic! - Dean złapał się za głowę.

\- Mamy koce, ręczniki, jedzenie, wodę i prąd. Starczy na początek. - Jessie stanęła obok Amy. - Idź do niego. To potrwa parę godzin jeszcze.

\- No i co? - Dean kucnął koło leżanki. Cas siedział na krawędzi, ze stopami na podłodze, pochylony nieco do przodu i postękiwał.

\- No i boli jak cholera. - Nie był w nastroju do konwersacji. - Jak masz zamiar zacząć jakieś pretensje, to lepiej sobie idź.

\- Jakie pretensje? Żadnych pretensji. - Dean dotknął jego kostek. - Pomasować ci stopy? Albo plecy? Co?

\- Uhm... nie. Ale możemy się troszeczkę przejść... - Cas zaczekał, aż Dean wstanie i poda mu rękę. - Au... Au...

Widać było, że każdy krok sprawia mu trudność. Obite biodro i pośladek dokuczały jeszcze mocniej i omega wyraźnie kulał na jednej podkurczonej nodze.

\- Może się lepiej połóż?

\- Może zachowaj swoje rady dla siebie, co? - Cas był zdecydowanie nie w nastroju. Oparł się ciężko na ramieniu alfy i trochę odpoczął.

\- Jeszcze kawałek?

\- Nie wiem. Chwilkę chcę postać. Przeszkadza? - spytał zaczepnie, ale Dean położył uszy po sobie.

\- Postoimy. - Zgodził się ulegle. - Ty mów, ja robię. Okay?

\- A pewnie. Ty robisz! Właśnie widzę. - Cas stęknął boleściwie i jeszcze się ugiął w kolanach. - Wielki pan alfa zrobił sobie dzidziusia, a ty omego cierp. Ale jak coś: _ja robię_. Mój szczeniaczek. Patrzcie, jaki ze mnie tata... - Sarkał. - A omega to pies.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? - Dean pogłaskał go po włosach. - Jesteś bardzo dzielny.

Wiedział, że nie ma co się tłumaczyć teraz z bycia alfą. Przepraszać, że się jest tatą. Deklarować, że przecież gdyby mógł wyręczyć Casa to by go z chęcią wyręczył. Nie ma co, strata czasu i energii. Jeszcze się bardziej wkurzy i będzie kłótnia, płacz i histerie. Trzeba się zgadzać, nie dyskutować i co dziesięć sekund mówić, że się kocha.

\- Myślisz, że jak mi będziesz mydlił oczy tym swoim _kocham cię_ , to coś pomoże? - Cas znów ruszył powolutku. Kroczek za kroczkiem. - Łatwo powiedzieć. Kocham cię, jak to nie ty musisz to znosić... Ciebie nie czeka wyciągnięcie arbuza z tyłka!

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując nie z tyłka...

\- Ty! Ekspert! - wrzasnął Cas.

\- ...i nie arbuza...

\- Mam cię dość.

\- ...najwyżej melona - dokończył łagodnie. - Grejpfruta.

Cas się rozpłakał.

\- Widzisz?! Widzisz? Wszystko co mówię, to kłamstwa, tak? - Rozdarł się. - Zawsze musisz mnie poprawiać. Zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie zdanie, tak? To wyciągnij sobie z tyłka grejpfruta! RAZ. RAZ! To pogadamy! A to już mój szósty grejpfrut, wiesz? Ale co ciebie to obchodzi! Ty tylko czekasz aż omega odwali swoje, żeby się potem chwalić, że o, to twój szczeniaczek! A ja to co? Ja pies, bo co to tam, grejpfrut! Phi! Żadna robota. Grejpfrut!

Dean przystanął, wziął Casa w ramiona i zaczął tulić i głaskać.

\- Jestem głupi, przepraszam. Przepraszam. Świetnie sobie radzisz. Pomasować ci plecy?

\- Tak - burknął omega. - Możesz.

\- To siadaj sobie tu. - Przyciągnął krzesełko, pomógł mu usiąść przodem do oparcia i zaczął masaż. - Lepiej?

\- Nie.

\- Przestać?

\- Nie.

\- Chcesz pić? Albo jeść?

\- Pić.

Dean zawołał Ellen i poprosił o butelkę wody.

\- Wiesz... miałem okropny sen teraz. - Zaczął, żeby odwrócić uwagę omegi. - Bardzo realny.

\- Uhm... Jaki? - Cas udał zainteresowanego wyłącznie przez uprzejmość.

\- Obudziłem się i okazało się, że mieszkam w Nowym Jorku. - Dean zastanowił się, na ile zdradzać szczegóły snu. Na przykład to, że obudził się w łóżku koło Lisy. - W brzydkim mieszkaniu na szczycie jakiegoś wieżowca. Paskudne miejsce, jak jakieś wielkie laboratorium pełne dziwacznych mebli. Strasznie niewygodnych. - Wspomniał twardą kanapę, jak z betonu obciągniętego sztuczną skórą. - A ciebie wcale tam nie było. Nie wiedziałem, czego mi brakuje, ale czegoś mi brakowało strasznie. Chodziłem i szukałem, co to mogło być. A to ty. Ciebie mi tam brakowało.

\- Mieszkałeś w Nowym Jorku, beze mnie? - Cas spytał podejrzliwie. - I nie wiedziałeś, że mnie nie ma? Jakbym nigdy nie istniał?

\- Mniej więcej, tak. Okropny sen, co?

\- Śniłeś, że nie istnieję? - Cas się obrócił. - Wiesz, że sny są wyrazem podświadomych pragnień? Hm? Marzy ci się, żebym zniknął, tak? Jesteś zmęczony życiem z głupim omegą? Tak?

\- Nie. - Dean nie przerwał masażu. - To był sen wyrażający mój podświadomy lęk, że cię stracę. Co by było, gdybym cię nie miał.

Ups. Zły dobór słów.

\- Nie jestem rzeczą! Ile razy mamy sobie wyjaśniać?! Nie jestem twoją własnością, żebyś mnie _miał_! Albo nie miał! To jest takie niesprawiedliwe... Takie niesprawiedliwe... - Cas się rozbeczał. - Mam tego dość... wszystkiego...

Dean klęknął przed nim.

\- Bardzo boli?

\- Nie.

\- Denerwujesz się?

Cas schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Wiem, że się denerwujesz. Ale robiłeś to już pięć razy. Misiek. Mary. Bliźniaki. Joy. - Wyliczył na palcach. - Jesteś profesjonalistą. Hm? Absolutnym profesjonalistą z dużym doświadczeniem. Jesteś ślicznie zaprojektowaną maszynką do wydawania szczeniaczków - zażartował, dość karkołomnie, ale Cas się uśmiechnął.

\- Trzy tygodnie za wcześnie.

\- To dlatego panikujesz? Amy powiedziała, że to nic takiego. Damy radę.

\- A co miała powiedzieć? Trzy tygodnie, Dean! A tu nie ma nic, ani inkubatora, ani nic! - Znów zaczął histeryzować.

\- Czekaj, czekaj... - Przebił się przez jego krzyki. - Cicho. Teraz ja mówię. Okay? - Włączył tryb _alfa zarządza i kieruje_. - Szczeniaczek jest wilkiem. Nie mówimy o niewydarzonych ludzkich dzieciach, tylko o małych, silnych wilczkach, które nie potrzebują inkubatorów. Gdyby nie był gotów, to by się nie pchał na świat, no nie?

\- Uhm... - Cas nie był przekonany, ale bardzo chciał uwierzyć.

\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że przejdziemy przez Gardziel? I komin?

\- To było co innego...

\- Byłeś jak ten szczeniaczek. Słabiutki. I przeszedłeś. Dałeś radę.

\- Dean...

\- Szczeniaczek ma nasze geny. Moje i twoje. To bardzo dobre geny. Zajebiste, rzekłbym nawet. Da radę. - Dean pstryknął nos omegi. - Więc przestań panikować, bo on czuje, że się boisz. Masz zadanie. Tak? Masz mu pomóc. A ja i Amy i Jessie pomożemy tobie. Razem sobie zejdziemy z tej góry i zobaczysz, to nie będzie wcale takie straszne.

\- Będzie dobrze... - pół stwierdził, pół zapytał Cas, szukając potwierdzenia w oczach alfy.

\- Będzie dobrze. - Zapewnił stanowczo Dean. - Chcesz się jeszcze trochę przejść?

\- Tak.

I poszli. Dookoła gabinetu. Na korytarz. Do kuchenki. Pomalutku. Robiąc co kilka kroków przystanki. Dean opowiadał ze śmiechem, jak we śnie piekł cynamonowe herbatniczki i płakał na widok pustego piekarnika. Cas odgrażał się, że już nigdy nie da Deanowi _buzi_. A _imponujące rzeczy_ mogą zapomnieć o zabawach dla dorosłych do końca życia i jeszcze dłużej. I jeśli Dean go jeszcze raz dotknie, to Cas mu...

...wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech.

 

* * *

 

\- Zawieź mnie do domu! Zawieź mnie… - jęczał Cas, kiwając się na boki.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie możemy. - Tłumaczył Dean pojednawczo. - Po pierwsze tu jest sprzęt. Gdyby coś się działo Jess może…

\- Zawieź. ZAWIEŹ! - Tupnął i uderzył dłonią w ścianę. - Chcę do domu...

\- Cas. Bądź rozsądny…

Zaraz tego pożałował, bo prośba podziałała jak płachta na byka.

\- Nie chcę być rozsądny! Nie byłem rozsądny! Nie byłem, kiedy powinienem! Powinienem zostać z Jody! Sam, tylko z Misiem! - rozkrzyczał się i rozpłakał. - Byłbym tylko  nim i bym sobie radził!

\- Co ty mówisz? - Dean się odsunął. - Przestań pleść androny...

Cas zasłonił twarz dłońmi.

\- Wolałbym być sam, z Misiem! Sam z Misiem! Tylko ja i Miś. Nas dwóch. Nasza mała wataha.

\- Przestań. - Dean próbował go uciszyć, ale tylko się bardziej nakręcał.

\- Miałem moją watahę, a w niej tylko mnie i Misia... Byłem alfą, opiekowałem się... Po co kupiłeś cukiernię, no? Po co przyjechałeś? Byłem alfą i się opiekowałem. Dobrze się Misiem opiekowałem! Może nie? Może nie?! Zarabiałem! Znalazłem pracę i miałem pieniądze, opiekowałem się! Jak alfa!

\- Dobrze się nim opiekowałeś, ale teraz...

\- Zarabiałem, Charlie mi płacił! Pokazał mi jak się robi tort Sachera! I Pavlovej! I oglądaliśmy razem balet! Czy ty kiedyś oglądałeś ze mną balet? - spytał oskarżycielsko.

Dean się zastanowił.

\- Nigdy! - Podpowiedział mu Cas. - Ani balet, ani teatr! Ani do opery. Nic! Nigdzie mnie nie zabierasz!

\- Do kina sobie chodzimy... Bez dzieci! Hm? - Zwrócił mu uwagę, zadowolony. - I jak tak koniecznie chcesz, to na balet też pójdziemy. Chcesz?

\- Tak? - Zainteresował się Cas.

\- Co tylko chcesz. - Zadeklarował szczodrze, zadowolony, że Cas odpuścił. - Balet, opera, wszystko jedno!

\- No pewnie, że wszystko jedno! Wszystko jedno ci zawsze było, co ja chcę! W ogóle cię nie obchodzę! W ogóle!

\- Bardzo mnie obchodzisz, dlatego pójdziemy sobie do opery, czy do teatru, co tylko chcesz, królewno, a teraz wracaj na le...

\- Nie jestem twoją królewną! Nie jestem! I sam sobie pójdę! Wiesz? Sam! Z Charliem! Z nim pójdę. Pytał mnie już dawno. Już dawno, tyle razy mnie pytał, czy bym nie chciał iść... - powiedział płaczliwie, sycząc i gnąc się z bólu.

\- Pytał? Kiedy? - Dean zmrużył oczy. - Dawno?

\- Ma rację, ma rację... Lepiej by mi było bez ciebie!

Dean podniósł brwi.

\- Sam zamieszkam. Sam się sobą zajmę. I szczeniaczkami. Grejpfrutem też się zaopiekuję. - Cas znów zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę i drobić malutkie kroczki. - Nie potrzebuję cię! Nie potrzebuję...

Dean pomyślał, że kwestię Charliego rozwiążą sobie później. Ważne rzeczy najpierw.

\- Może chcesz usiąść?

 _Czemu zawsze jak coś, to temat Charliego wraca?_ , pomyślał, wkurzony.

\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić! Sam wiem najlepiej!

 _A pewnie! Kupa dzieciaków w domu a tobie się marzy opera z tym chłystkiem!_ _Jak ja go wreszcie dorwę..._

\- Nie mówię, co masz robić, tylko proponuję... - Wycofał się, podnosząc ręce. _Niech no go dorwę._

Ale to nie uspokoiło omegi. Wręcz przeciwnie, zrobił się zły jak osa.

\- Proponujesz... _pro-po-nu-jesz_... - Przedrzeźniał go. - Akurat! Akurat! Zawsze się rządzisz! Rządzisz i rozkazujesz! Albo zabraniasz!

Dean miał ochotę mu porządnie przylać (Charliemu przyleje, to już sobie obiecał. Nogi mu z dupy powyrywa i kark przetrąci), ale starał się zwalczyć tę pokusę.

\- Nie rozkazuję. - Przekonywał. - Proszę. Bardzo grzecznie. Ja proszę, a ty krzyczysz. Hm?

\- Nie krzyczę! Nie krzyczę! - krzyknął omega wściekle. - Czemu mnie męczysz?! Czemu?! Mam tego dość, po dziurki w nosie! Idź sobie! Nie chcę na ciebie patrzeć! Idź sobie! - Rzucił w niego zabranym z biurka notesikiem reklamowym.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany. - Dean starał się być wspierający i empatyczny i mówić to, co wyczytał (ukradkiem) w podręcznikach o szczęśliwym pożyciu małżeńskim (co do Charliego postanowił zrobić wyjątek i bardzo nieempatycznie rozprawić się z łajzą raz na zawsze - w pierwszej wolnej chwili). - Może to przedysku...

\- Nic mi nie pomagasz, idź stąd! - Cas złapał garść długopisów i nimi też rzucił.

Dean miał minę, jakby chciał zapytać: _serio?_

\- ...kutujemy? - Dokończył mimo wszystko.

\- Nienawidzę cię, idź stąd!

W podręcznikach wyglądało to trochę łatwiej. W stronę Deana pofrunął kalendarz i bloczek recept.

\- Daj spokój!, połóż się na leżankę...

\- Nie! Nie chcę na leżankę, nie chcę na leżankę, nie chcę na leżankę, nie chcę na leżankę, chcę do domu... - Marudził Cas. Oparł się dłońmi o blat i chwilę kiwał się, stękając i jęcząc.

_Może też powinien poczytać te podręczniki?_

Zamiast tego, kulejąc, wrócił do swojego kąta i znów zaczął uderzać w ścianę.

\- Czemu mnie nikt nie słucha? Nikt mnie słucha... Omegi nikt nie słucha. Omega to pies. - Rozżalił się, chlipiąc i wycierając smarki rogiem koca. - Nikt. Śmieć.

\- Nie mów tak. To nieprawda.

\- I kłamczuch. Nikt, śmieć i kłamczuch. Oszust. Tak myślisz.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie mów tak!

\- Charlie mnie słucha. Tylko on mnie słucha... Chcę zadzwonić do niego! Daj mi telefon!

_JESZCZE CZEGO?!_

\- Do diabła! Cas! - Dean odetchnął i policzył do dziesięciu. - Chcę ci pomóc, ale nie zdołam, dopóki będziesz tak histeryzować... - Asertywnie postawił granicę. Przynajmniej próbował.

\- Nienawidzisz go, tak? Nienawidzisz Charliego.

Dean nie zaprzeczał.

\- Ja już nie mogę... - Rozwył się na nowo. - Chcę stąd iść... Chcę, żebyś ty sobie stąd poszedł! Ellen, niech on sobie idzie! Zabierz go! – Zawodził i łkał, kręcąc się w kółko. - Idź już! Idź już!

Dean gapił się z dystansu, nie wiedząc, czy podejść mimo wszystko, spróbować go objąć, zapewnić, że go kocha i że wszystko będzie dobrze, czy wyjść naprawdę. Ellen zdecydowała za niego. Wypchnęła go bez ceremonii na korytarz i zamknęła drzwi.

Czy podręczniki coś radziły w takiej sytuacji? _Czy był tam jakiś rozdział pod tytułem: wszystkie rady okazały się chujowe i co teraz?,_ pomyślał _._ Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. _  
_

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie urządzał aż takich cyrków… - Poskarżył się bezradnie. – Nie rozumiem.

Bobby i Frank milczeli, nie potrafiąc nic doradzić.

\- Może zostaw to babom. – Zaproponował w końcu Frank. – One się lepiej na tym znają. Wiesz… Na _emocjach_.

\- No. – Podsumował elokwentnie Bobby. – Chyba, żeby jednak zabrać go do domu? Skoro tak strasznie chce?

\- Mowy nie ma. - Tego Dean był pewien. - W domu nic nie jest przygotowane. A tu w razie czego jest trochę najpotrzebniejszego sprzętu, kroplówki… – Dean się rozejrzał. - Monitory, lekarstwa.

Już kilka lat temu zaczęli doposażać przychodnię. Oczywiście mieszkańcy Pinewood (a także rezydenci schroniska dla omeg) również z niej korzystali, ale Deanowi chodziło przede wszystkim o watahę. To dla nich o to zadbał - żeby tu na miejscu było wszystko, co trzeba, żeby nie musieli jeździć do Crabtown.

Żeby Cas nie musiał jeździć, stresować się w obcym miejscu, w jakimś bezdusznym szpitalu pełnym ciekawskich stażystów i rozplotkowanych pielęgniarek. Jak do tej pory wszystko zawsze szło jak z płatka - w ich własnym domu, w ich własnej sypialni. Z asystą Jess i Amy. Oczywiście planowali przewieźć trochę rzeczy i urządzić tak, jak zwykle to robili, z tydzień, dwa przed terminem, to jednak tym razem nie zdążyli. Szczeniaczek ich nieco zaskoczył. I teraz powinni myśleć przede wszystkim o nim.

 _Czemu Cas nie może się dostosować?_ , pomyślał z irytacją. _Po co te histerie?  
_

_Po co gadał o tym Charliem?_ , wściekł się.

\- Dean, możemy pogadać? – Amy wyszła, ściągając rękawiczki. – Na zapleczu?

\- Tak, chodźmy... - Odetchnął.

Zawsze chciał mieć w rodzinie lekarza i wreszcie miał: Amy. Nie szczędził niczego, co podnosiłoby jej kwalifikacje, finansował wszystko, co uważała za przydatne w przychodni. Chociaż zamieszkała z Sammym w Crabtown, to wciąż była pod telefonem, gotowa wsiąść w auto i nie później niż w godzinę dojechać do Pinewood. Na każde wezwanie alfy.

Odkąd Cas wrócił do domu, jeszcze z Miśkiem w brzuchu, priorytetem Deana stało się zabezpieczenie podstawowej opieki medycznej jemu i szczeniaczkom, które się kolejno pojawiały. Suto opłacał Jessie i specjalistów, jeśli byli potrzebni, ale potrzebował kogoś na miejscu. Kogoś dyspozycyjnego i oddanego. Do kogo miałby zaufanie. Kogoś... jak Amy.

Obserwował ją wcześniej. Rozwścieczyła go, owszem, gdy pomogła uciec omedze z rancza, ale przy tym zwróciła jego uwagę tym, że na swój sposób była twarda. Jak na taką małą nie-wilczycę. Ona i Jody, podobny sort. I opiekowała się omegą. Naprawdę się o niego troszczyła. Odkryła, że jest wilkiem i zamiast się przerazić, zgłębiała temat, by móc pomagać najlepiej jak potrafi. Dochowała sekretu przed innymi.Zabrała go do okulisty, żeby pomóc mu odzyskać wzrok. To dzięki niej dowiedzieli się, że jest taka szansa.

To ona odkryła, że Miś jest w drodze, że omega to rzadki przypadek hermafrodytyzmu i pierwsza udzieliła mu wsparcia. Sporo jej zawdzięczali - obaj. Może... wszystko. To dzięki niej Dean uniknął strasznego głupstwa, gdy dowiedział się o Miśku. To ona nie pozwoliła go _wygonić_.

Dlatego sprzyjał staraniom Sammy'ego, gdy zaczął się koło niej kręcić i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy weszła do rodziny (bardzo dobrze zniosła ugryzienie i okazała się niezwykle silną, niezależną betą). Lubił ją, to oczywiste i wiedział, że reszta watahy też ją lubi, ale jako alfa doceniał przede wszystkim jej kompetencje i przydatność. Cynicznie mówiąc: była bezcennym nabytkiem.

\- No? – Stanęli sobie z boku, zacisznie. Bobby i Frank usunęli się z wyczuciem, żeby nie podsłuchiwać.

\- Może lepiej go zawieźć - powiedziała z wahaniem w głosie. - Do domu.

\- Zwariowałaś?

\- Zastanawiam się – westchnęła.

\- Nie.

\- Dean...

\- Nie będziemy się wozić w te i we wte. To może zaszkodzić i jemu i Grejpfrutowi.

\- Komu? - Amy zamrugała. Przetarła zaczerwienione oczy. Współczuł jej i chciałby móc odesłać ją, żeby odpoczęła, ale Cas był najważniejszy. I Grejpfrut.

\- Szczeniaczkowi. Tak sobie go roboczo nazwaliśmy.

Amy wyglądała, jakby chciała o coś zapytać, ale zrezygnowała.

\- Właśnie nie chcemy mu zaszkodzić... - Podjęła przerwany wątek. - Uhm... Grejpfrutowi.

\- No?

\- A możemy.

\- Mów jaśniej. Nie jestem telepatą. - Zniecierpliwił się.

\- Uhm... Jess i ja bardzo się niepokoimy.

 _To źle brzmi,_ pomyślał.

\- Jess go zbadała i... Bardzo się spowolniła akcja. Bardzo. Boję się, że w ogóle ustanie. Możemy podać oksytocynę w kroplówce, ale przy tym poziomie stresu… - Rozłożyła ręce. - Adrenalina jest antagonistą oksytocyny. To znaczy, że im bardziej on się denerwuje, tym więcej wytwarza adrenaliny. Im więcej adrenaliny, tym szybciej spada stężenie oksytocyny. Im mniej oksytocyny... W skrócie: to ona odpowiada za prawidłowy poród. Bez niej wszystko staje. Skurcze, wszystko. To bardzo źle, bo kiedy raz się zaczęło, nie ma wyjścia. Grejpfrut musi się urodzić w ciągu kilku godzin. Nie może czekać.

_To brzmi bardzo źle._

\- A my nie możemy go uspokoić, Casa. Jess zaczęła się zastanawiać nad wyjazdem do Crabtown. Mają tam anestezjologa i chirurgię... - Zawiesiła głos.

Dean zaklął.

\- Ale co się stało? - Nie mógł zrozumieć. - Co mu odbiło?

\- Pojęcia nie mam... - Amy była bezradna. I bardzo zmartwiona.

\- Jess chce go wieźć do Crabtown, a ty do domu? Pogubiłem się.

\- Myślę, że gdyby się uspokoił... Poczuł bezpiecznie... Nie wiem. - Pokręciła głową, zmęczona. - Widzę tylko, że jest w okropnym stanie i to szkodzi zarówno jemu, jak, uhm, Grejpfrutowi. Więc jeśli chce jechać do domu, jeśli to ma mu pomóc...

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, myślałem, że rozumie, że ma nasze wsparcie. Warunki są polowe, ale przecież mamy tu tak naprawdę to, co nam trzeba, tak? Lepiej niż w domu. Lepiej. Mamy USG i KTG i... wszystko... - Potoczył ramieniem dokoła. - Więcej niż w domu. Powiedz mu. Powiedz mu, żeby przestał się martwić.

\- Nic do niego nie dociera. Nawet nie wiem, czy w tej chwili w ogóle słyszy, co się do niego mówi. Jessie chce mu podać coś na uspokojenie, ale osobiście wolałabym tego uniknąć. Wszystko, co mu podajemy, dostaje też szczeniaczek... Skutki uboczne mogą być poważne. Łącznie z zaburzeniem oddychania, osłabieniem akcji serca, zespołem wiotkiego dziecka... - Zaczęła wymieniać, a każdy kolejny punkt przyprawiał Deana o palpitacje.

\- Amy, Dean! - Frank zajrzał i zniknął w korytarzu. Oboje wybiegli, akurat żeby zobaczyć owiniętego w koc omegę, bez butów, tylko w skarpetkach, próbującego przedrzeć się przez kordon Jody, Jess i Bobby'ego, zastawiających wyjście z przychodni.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - warknął Dean i sięgnął, żeby go zawrócić.

\- Wyprowadzam się! Puść! Zostaw. Zostaw... - Odepchnął go. - Idę do Jody, będę mieszkać u Jody! Znajdę mieszkanie, poradzę sobie! Mam pieniądze! - Cas unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z alfą, cofnął się dwa kroki na bezpieczniejszą odległość, ale nie przerywał buntowniczej przemowy. - Sam się zaopiekuję... Sam zrobię... Poradzę sobie... Chcę iść do Jody...

 _Koniec z asertywnością i empatią_ , zdecydował Dean.

\- Zwariowałeś? W ten śnieg po pachy?! Boso?! W tę zawieję?! - wrzasnął.

Cas cofnął się jeszcze trochę, odwrócił się do nich wszystkich plecami i zaczął przesuwać się wzdłuż krzesełek w poczekalni, ciągnąc róg koca za sobą.

\- Gdzie znów leziesz?, do cholery?! Wracaj na tę cholerną leżankę!

\- Nie chcę... chcę do domu...

\- Bez dyskusji, jazda na leżankę!

Cas zasłonił uszy.

\- Dean, nie krzycz. - Ellen zrobiła krok w jego kierunku.

\- Podam mu dawkę diazepamu. - Zdecydowała Jess.

Amy aż syknęła.

\- Nie!

\- Muszę. - Jess wskazała Casa. - Zanim wpadnie w psychozę. I proponuję natychmiast jechać do Crabtown. Na cesarkę.

W zaległym nagle ciężkim milczeniu słychać było tylko mamrotanie omegi.

\- Sam sobie poradzę... sam się zaopiekuję... - mruczał monotonnie pod nosem. Pokuśtykał do prowizorycznych posłań na końcu korytarza i zaczął niezdarnie zbierać koce ze śpiworów. - Sam wszystko zrobię. Nic nie potrzebuję, nic nie chcę. Sam sobie urządzę... Mój szczeniaczek... Mój Grejpfrut... Mój, tylko mój. Nie potrzeba nam żadnej łaski... nic. Nie martw się, Grejpfrut, nie martw się, nie bój się. Ja zrobię, wszystko urządzę... Zaopiekuję się tobą...

Dean wymienił spojrzenia z resztą. Ellen kręciła głową, Jody marszczyła brwi, Jess zaczęła wyjmować klucze od szafki z lekami. Popatrzył znów na Casa, który zawrócił do gabinetu z naręczem zwiniętych byle jak koców. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, kiedy wszedł do gabinetu i zaczął upychać skotłowany tobół na leżance.

\- Okay. - Dean odchrząknął. - Jody, przywieź całą swoją pościel z domu. Wszystko co masz. Poduszki, prześcieradła, koce, kołdry, puste poszewki, ręczniki, wszystko. _Natychmiast_.

Jody skinęła i rzuciła się do drzwi, a za nią Frank.

\- Bobby, Ellen, jedźcie do sklepu Meg. Jeśli ma zamknięte, dzwońcie, niech otworzy. Zapłaćcie podwójnie, potrójnie, byle natychmiast otworzyła. Potrzebuję brezentu, folii, koców termicznych, ręczników, pościeli, swetrów, szalików, paczek papieru toaletowego, wszystkiego, co znajdziecie, co jest miękkie i ciepłe. Rozumiecie?

\- No... - Ellen spojrzała niepewnie. - Brezentu?

\- Mogą być też płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe, kurtki, wszystko jedno, cokolwiek znajdziecie. Jeśli ma gumowy brodzik, taki wiecie... dla dzieci... to też.

\- Jasne. - Bobby nie czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia, zgarnął Ellen i wyszli pospiesznie.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł? - Domyśliła się Amy.

Dean skinął i wszedł za omegą. _Koniec z empatią i współczuciem. Do cholery, wywalę te poradniki_ \- zdecydował. Im bardziej omedze ustępował, tym szybciej powiększał chaos i niepewność. _Dość tego dobrego._

\- Cas! Hej, Cas. - Jego ton stał się nagle wyjątkowo groźny i władczy. Jess aż przykucnęła z przestrachem, upuszczając fiolkę z lekiem. - Na miejsce. Słyszysz? Na miejsce.

Amy zamrugała i cofnęła się pod ścianę korytarza. Jakby ktoś ją uderzył.

Dean nie zachowywał się tak ostro w stosunku do Casa od... lat. Oczywiście, odkąd dołączyła do watahy poznała niuanse wilczej hierarchii. Rozumiała pozycję alfy w watasze i jego relacje z każdym z jej członków, zwłaszcza z omegą.

Cas był w oczywisty sposób zależny i podporządkowany. Alfa dominował praktycznie w każdej sferze, ale swoją tyranię osładzał jak umiał i kamuflował tak, by nie sprawiać omedze niepotrzebnych przykrości oraz nie prowokować nadmiernych konfliktów. Sammy czasem żartował, że nie wiadomo do końca kto rządzi kim, co samo w sobie pokazywało, jak wyjątkowo uprzywilejowaną pozycję zajmował Cas. Pamiętała, jak ciężko było im się dotrzeć, ile przeszli. Ile Cas przeszedł. Sama pomogła mu uciec z rancza, zaraz na początku, ale potem wszystko się między nimi jakoś poukładało i Dean - wiedziała to na pewno - dałby sobie ręce poobcinać dla niego i szczeniaczków.

Więc czemu tak warczy?

Nie krzyczał, nie. Ale było w jego tonie coś tak bezwzględnego i... zastraszającego... Coś... zwierzęcego. Jak ostrzegawczy pomruk, tuż przed atakiem. Od tego aż się jeżyły włoski na ciele a kolana same uginały. Ze strachu.

\- Na miejsce. - Dean nie podniósł głosu, wręcz przeciwnie. Ledwo go było słychać, a mimo to... obie z Jess poczuły się... ogłuszone i...

...nieco bezwolne.

I takie...

...ustępliwe...

Amy zamrugała. _Efekt alfy_ , zdała sobie sprawę, pokonując z trudem dziwne otępienie, ogarniające jej umysł i zmysły. Sammy kiedyś wyjaśniał, że alfa wpływa na innych nie tylko _zwykłą_ charyzmą, w ludzkim rozumieniu - atrakcyjnością fizyczną, urokiem osobistym, pewnością siebie. Potrafi też, zależnie od chęci, zdolności i doświadczenia, tak zintensyfikować ten magnetyczny wpływ, że praktycznie odbiera zdolność wyboru i podejmowania decyzji niżej stojącym od siebie wilkom (o ludziach nie wspominając). Tylko bardzo silne osobowości są w stanie się temu oprzeć i to nie wtedy, kiedy alfa naprawdę chce przeforsować swoją wolę.

Najwyraźniej Dean teraz chciał.

Cas przestał upychać koce i przystanął, nasłuchując.

\- Na miejsce - powtórzył Dean. Omega otarł oczy i nos wierzchem dłoni.

Jess i Amy apatycznie gapiły się, jak drepce do niego i karnie przysiada przy nodze. Jak dobrze wytresowany psiak. Jess wybałuszyła oczy, ale nie była w stanie nic zrobić, oburzyć się. Zaprotestować.

\- Lepiej? - spytał Dean, sięgając dłonią do jego głowy i mierzwiąc włosy. - Lepiej?

Cas zacisnął wargi i uderzał w nie palcem, najwyraźniej nadal zestresowany, ale jednocześnie zbyt słaby, żeby się sprzeciwić.

\- Siedź. Nie ruszaj się. - Przykazał Dean i poszedł do łazienki. Po dłuższej chwili wrócił z... mopem. I szczotką. Amy aż rozchyliła usta z zaskoczenia, kiedy Dean zaczął zmywać podłogę w gabinecie. Cas przyglądał mu się ze ściągniętą twarzą. Śledził każdy ruch szczotki, każdy mokry ślad na linoleum.

Dean wyprosił Jess z gabinetu (wyszła chwiejnie), pozbierał resztki fiolki, dokładnie umył podłogę i ściągnął buty za progiem, układając w przejściu jeden z przybrudzonych koców.

\- Jesteście! Wspaniale. - Przywitał Jody i Franka, dźwigających wszystkie pożądane rzeczy. Nie pozwolił im wejść do gabinetu, wszystko odebrał przez próg i zaniósł na leżankę. Zaczekał na Bobby'ego i Ellen, którzy przynieśli jeszcze więcej pakunków. Całe kartony. Oni również nie mogli podejść dalej niż do progu, nie następując na koc-wycieraczkę.

Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem obserwowali, co alfa urządza.

Póki nie stało się jasne.

Dean układał na środku podłogi legowisko. Najpierw płachty brezentów (niestety, nie udało się znaleźć dziecinnego brodzika, ale przydał się spód namiotu i dwie używane karimaty które Frank wygrzebał na pawlaczu. Na to różne fragmenty odzieży ze sklepu: od grubych swetrów i kurtek polarowych, po dwie kurtki myśliwskie na podpince ze sztucznego futra, potem koce zwykłe i termiczne z folii NRC, prześcieradła, poduszki a nawet kilka paczek ręczników papierowych w rolkach, które obciągnięte poszewkami całkiem nieźle imitowały pufy i zagłówek, pozwalając się oprzeć. Całość wyglądała zaskakująco... dobrze.

-Ściągnij te skarpetki i kicaj no tu, królewno... - Zachęcił omegę. - Żebym nie musiał powtarzać! Daj ten obsmarkany koc. Położymy tu... - Odłożył go na bok. Cas przepełzł na czworakach ze swojego miejsca na posłanie.

\- Wygodnie?

Kiwnął, badając _łóżko,_ macając miękkość i moszcząc się wygodnie.

\- Lepiej? - Dean nakrył go kołdrą.

\- Tak.

\- Nie słyszę.

\- Tak - odpowiedział głośniej. I uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Spod skraju kołdry wystawał czubek nosa i trochę włosów. - Tylko zimno...

\- Frank, podkręć termostat. - Poprosił alfa. - Zrób nam tu cieplej, dobra? Nie żałuj sobie.

\- Już się robi.

\- Amy? Zbadamy się za parę minut, co?

\- Dobra.

\- Teraz dajcie nam chwilę. Musimy porozmawiać, okay? - Dał im do zrozumienia, żeby sobie poszli, a kiedy obaj zostali sami, położył się koło omegi i popatrzył mu w oczy. - Brakowało ci łóżka, tak?

\- Uhm... - Cas się zastanowił. Był zbyt zmęczony i nadal trochę przestraszony, żeby myśleć racjonalnie. - Chciałem być w domu. Chciałem iść do domu.

\- Wiem. Ale już masz łóżko. Teraz sobie odpocznij. Odpocznij i niech Grejpfrut też odpocznie, bo macie jeszcze robotę do zrobienia dzisiaj, tak?

Cas wyciągnął rękę i złapał alfę kurczowo.

\- Nie pójdziesz sobie? Zostaniesz? - Upewnił się.

\- Zostanę. Nie pójdę nigdzie. Odpocznij. Przypilnuję was obu.

Cas zamknął oczy, nie rozluźniając chwytu. Dean sięgnął po swoją grubą, flanelową koszulę, którą rzucił wcześniej na taboret i podetknął ją omedze pod głowę. Znajoma woń, przytulne, chociaż prowizoryczne posłanie i ciepły nawiew sprawiały, że wracało poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokój. Teraz Cas już nie musiał sam szykować miejsca dla siebie i szczeniaczka, co go frustrowało i gniewało. I przerażało, zupełnie słusznie.

 _Powinienem o to wcześniej zadbać_ , pomyślał Dean. _Niepotrzebnie się tak zdenerwował._ _To dlatego zaczął się_ w y p r o w a d z a ć _. Po co omedze alfa, który się nie umie nim zaopiekować?_ _Jeśli musiał_ sam _się wszystkim zająć, po co mu ja? Chciał mieć bezpieczne miejsce, dla siebie i Grejpfruta. I teraz ma.  
_

\- To bardzo dobre łóżko - odezwał się cicho Cas, nie podnosząc powiek. - Dziękuję.

 

* * *

 

\- Mamy tu stół zabiegowy. Myślałam, że go przeniesiemy, kiedy już się wszystko zacznie na dobre... - Jess popatrzyła z żalem na nowoczesny mebel, z czterosegmentowym blatem i bogatym wyposażeniem: ramką anestezjologiczną, wieszakiem do kroplówki, miską z odpływem, strzemionami ginekologicznymi, a nawet przystawką proktologiczną. Nad nim wisiała lampa bezcieniowa, jak w sali operacyjnej. Obok stolik z narzędziami do drobnych zabiegów chirurgicznych. Jess przywiozła własny zestaw narzędzi ginekologiczno-położniczych, które wysterylizowała w autoklawie stojącym na szafkach pod ścianą. Ten mały, zdawało by się prowincjonalny gabinecik był świetnie zaopatrzony. Winchesterowie nie żałowali funduszy. Więc czemu nie mieliby teraz z tego skorzystać?

Po co  budować ten śmieszny barłóg, na podłodze? Jak w slumsach...?

\- Przy każdym szczeniaczku wcześniej byliśmy w domu, w naszej sypialni... Cas potrzebuje łóżka a nie _tego_. - Dean wskazał palcem wysoki chromowany stół, pachnący nowością. - Grejpfrut zasługuje na łóżko. Może nie jest luksusowe, ale jest miękkie, ciepłe, obszerne i czyste. Pachnie domem i swoim tatą, a nie środkiem dezynfekującym i łatwym do mycia skajem. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Uczucie oszołomienia minęło, dziwny wpływ osłabł i Jess odważyła się na sprzeciw.

\- Byłoby wygodniej...

\- Jest wygodnie. Jemu. My się dostosujemy. - Dean używał tonu łagodnej perswazji, ale Jess wiedziała, że _my_ oznacza: ty się dostosujesz. Albo... Nie, bez żadnego _albo_. Winchester nie pozostawiał wyboru. On już zdecydował i nie pytał nikogo o zdanie. Mieli po prostu robić swoje. Każdy według przydzielonej roli i umiejętności.

Amy milcząco potwierdziła i Jess również. Nie miała wyjścia.

Jeszcze raz popatrzyła na bar... posłanie. Łóżko. Całkiem dobre łóżko. Całkiem dobre.

Cas znów zaczął się wiercić i postękiwać i nie zastanawiała się już nad tym, obie z Amy zanurkowały, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje.

\- Osiem centymetrów. - Ucieszyła się Amy. - Bardzo dobrze. Bardzo, bardzo dobrze!

Alfa skinął aprobująco.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie musiałeś tak krzyczeć - burknął Cas, układając się wygodniej na piersi alfy.

\- Pij.

\- Nie chcę.

\- A klaps pomoże?

\- Dobra, daj łyka. - Zabrał butelkę i umoczył wargi. Dean siedział za nim i masował mu ramiona.

\- Co ty tam mamroczesz?

\- Nic.

\- Słyszałem coś o terrorze...

\- Bo mnie denerwujesz.

\- Powtórz? - Pochylił się nad omegą. - Co ja ciebie?

\- Bo mnie boli... - Stęknął.

\- Dzielny jesteś. - Pochwalił go i zerknął na zegarek a Cas zaczął spektakularnie dyszeć. - Dobra, mamy super czas. Dziewczyny, jak na dole?

\- Mamy dziesięć. - Ucieszyła się Jessie. - Pełne rozwarcie.

\- Teraz sobie odpoczniemy chwilkę... - Amy poklepała omegę po łydce. - Chcesz tlen?

\- Nie.

\- Na pewno?

\- Nie chcemy. - Dean wszedł jej w słowo i zerknął na zegarek. - Okay... idziemy teraz. Oddychaj... oddychaj... oddychaj, tak... I super. I odpocznij.

Cas zwiotczał i oparł się na nim.

\- Nie dotykaj... - szepnął, zmęczony. Dean odsunął dłonie, pozwalając, żeby ochłonął.

\- Po wszystkim sobie pojedziemy na wycieczkę, dobra? - Zmienił temat. - Twoim continentalem.

\- Tak? - Cas wykręcił głowę. - Serio? - Ucieszył się. Słabo, bo słabo, ale szczerze.

\- Albo Impalą.

\- E, nie chcę Impalą. - Cas wiedział co to znaczy: continentala miał szansę prowadzić sam (o ile Dean był w dobrym nastroju), Impali nigdy.

\- Do Benny'ego na burgery. - Dean rozmyślnie nie zwrócił uwagi na ton omegi. - Continentalem albo Impalą. Możesz poprowadzić.

Dał mu chwilkę na przetrawienie tej informacji.

\- Impalę?

\- Chcesz?

\- Mogę poprowadzić Impalę?!

\- Ej, nie skacz, gdzie, ej! - Dean przytrzymał go. - Nie skacz tu tak. Jak będzie ładna pogoda. Chcesz?

\- No pewnie! - zawołał uszczęśliwiony. I nagle nadszedł skurcz. - Au! - zawył.

\- Oddychaj, oddychaj... Spokojnie. Już mija. - Dean jeszcze przy bliźniakach trochę panikował, ale z Joy wszystko wydawało się znajome. Teraz czuł się jak stary rutyniarz. - A z tym baletem...

\- Nie trzeba. - Cas przyjął skruszony ton. - Zapomnij o tym...

\- Nie. Czemu? Możemy sobie iść na balet. Jeśli chcesz? Na Jezioro Łabędzie na przykład? - Spojrzał na zdziwioną minę Amy i wzruszył ramionami. - No, co? Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiecie.

\- Wilk oglądający ludzi przebranych za łabędzie? - Cas się roześmiał. - Pójdźmy!

\- Pójdziemy. - Obiecał. - Jak dojdziesz do siebie. O, idzie kolejny...? Oddychaj! Amy, daj jednak ten tlen... - Przytrzymał maskę przy twarzy Casa. - Zaraz minie. Już mija, widzisz? Świetnie ci idzie.

\- Tobie też... - Omega ledwo wydobył z siebie głos. Był już w widoczny sposób wykończony. Wyżęty z sił.

\- Jeszcze troszeczkę. Jeszcze parę minut. - Pocieszyła ich Jess. - Wszystko idzie bardzo dobrze, jak w podręczniku. Widzę już czubeczek główki Grejpfruta.

\- Świetna ksywka, co? - Dean się roześmiał. - Przyjęła się.

Cas nie był w stanie już nic dodać. Potężne parcie zaczęło wypychać Grejpfruta na świat.

 

* * *

 

Drzwi otworzyły się cichutko.

\- I jak? - szepnęła Amy, spoglądając na dwa śpiące wilki. Duży i malutki w jego objęciach, obaj opatuleni kocami. Dean leżał obok, na prowizorycznym posłaniu, które wymościli jak gniazdo, na środku gabinetu. Wygodne, cieplutkie posłanie, na które zużyli całą pościel Jody, prześcieradła, śpiwory i koce, i jeszcze wszystko, co można było przywieźć ze sklepu Meg. _Świetny pomysł, tak przy okazji_ , pomyślała. Teraz lepiej niż wcześniej rozumiała, że Dean był alfą nie bez powodu. Nie wywalczył sobie tej pozycji siłą (nie tylko). Był przy tym sprytny, uważny. Troskliwy. Przede wszystkim dbał o watahę. Przede wszystkim dbał o rodzinę.

O omegę.

\- Śpią - odpowiedział szeptem alfa. - Kiedy możemy wracać do domu? Chciałbym ich już stąd zabrać.

\- Właściwie już. - Popatrzyła w okno. - Najlepiej póki jeszcze jest widno. Już tak nie pada. Bobby zatankował oba wozy, wasz i mój.

\- Pojedziecie z nami? - Upewnił się. - Chciałbym, żebyście zostały jeszcze ze dwa dni.

\- Pojedziemy. Jessie wzięła wolne a Sammy dzwonił, że zabiera dzieciaki i też wyjeżdża. Powinien być już nawet w drodze. - Zerknęła na zegarek. - Posiedzę tu z nimi, a ty idź obgadaj z Bobbym, co i jak.

Dean wstał, starając się nie potrącić i nie obudzić obu _jego_ wilczków.

\- Dziękuję, Amy.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Proszę. Alfo.

Wychodząc, zerknął na nią jeszcze. Zdecydowanie Sammy lepiej wyglądał z nią, niż z Ritą i Rose. A on lepiej wyglądał z omegą, niż z Lisą. I kolejny szczeniaczek z niebieskimi oczami. To - jak już sam ze sobą autorytatywnie ustalił - najodpowiedniejszy kolor dla szczeniaczków.

Nieprawdaż?

 

 


	85. ZNÓW WE WŁASNYM ŁÓŻKU

Rufus znów przetarł im drogę, elegancko odśnieżając mocowanym do ramy dżipa lemieszem. Śnieg nadal prószył, ale nie było wiatru, ani dużego mrozu. Bobby podstawił samochód prawie pod samo wejście przychodni. Dziewczyny przytrzymały zaimprowizowany daszek z koca, osłaniając te dwa kroki, które Dean musiał zrobić, wynosząc omegę przez próg i wsadzając do nagrzanego auta. Omegę ciaśniutko zawiniętego, jak wilcze burito, ze szczeniaczkiem schowanym za pazuchą. Operacja _Grejpfrut_ udała się z pełnym sukcesem - wszystko trwało nie więcej niż dwadzieścia sekund i nie spadła na nich nawet jedna śnieżna gwiazdka.

Tylne siedzenie wymościli i przygotowali tak, że Cas mógł wygodnie półleżeć oparty o poduszki, bez lęku, że spadnie między fotele. Dean usiadł z przodu, Ellen przesiadła się do dziewczyn a Jody i Frank zamykali pochód, z autem wyładowanym jeszcze ostatnimi zakupami ze sklepu Meg.

Dean trochę wszystkich popędzał, bo chciał już zapakować Casa do prawdziwego łóżka a szczeniaczka w prawdziwe pieluszki i śpioszki zamiast kawałka prześcieradła i frotowy ręcznik. Poza tym wydzwaniał do Sama, który wyjeżdżając z Crabtown przytomnie wstąpił do jakiejś apteki i zakupił kilka opakowań mieszanki dla wcześniaków.

\- Jak maluszek? - spytał, oglądając się na tył. Cas nie podniósł powiek, ale odpowiedział.

\- Cieplutki.

\- A ty?

\- Śpiący.

\- Niedługo będziemy w domu.

\- Uhm. - Cas znów zaczął zapadać w drzemkę. Bobby prowadził bardzo ostrożnie, całkowicie głuchy na sugestie Deana, że może by tak lekko przyspieszyć.

Grejpfrut (jeszcze nie wybrali imienia i ta żartobliwa ksywka na razie wydała im się wystarczająca) ważył sześć funtów i wyglądał jak różowa żaba, ale Amy i Jess uważały, że jest w świetnej kondycji, zasłużył na dziesięć punktów w skali Apgar i nawet nie powinni nazywać go wcześniakiem, tylko świątecznym prezentem, bo Gwiazdka tuż-tuż.

Poza tym Dean zauważył, że ma niebieskie oczy i zastanowił się, czy z tego można wnioskować, że będzie alfą, jak Misiek i Joy, którzy też mieli wściekle niebieskie, w odróżnieniu do Mary i bliźniaków. Ale nawet jeśli mały byłby omegą, to Dean i tak był szczęśliwy, że po pierwsze jest, po drugie jest zdrowy, po trzecie jest podobny do Casa. Przynajmniej z oczu.

Zanim dotarli do skrętu w las, na ranczo, Sammy dał znać, że widzi światła auta Jody i Franka i dołącza do kolumny. Dean znów się obejrzał.

\- Jak Grejpfrut?

\- Popiskuje.

\- A ty?

\- Poszedłbym na tańce - powiedział słabo Cas, ziewając.

\- Co?

\- Nabija się. - Wtrącił Bobby. - Zamęczasz go głupimi pytaniami, a chłopak by pewnie pospał.

\- Właśnie - mruknął omega.

\- Zaraz pośpisz, już dojeżdżamy. Jeszcze z dziesięć minut.

\- Marzę o prysznicu. - Cas nieco się podciągnął na poduszce, zaglądając do szczeniaczka ułożonego na piersi (żeby było mu cieplutko i żeby czuł się bezpiecznie, słysząc bicie serca tatusia). - Grejpfrut właśnie mnie obsikał.

Dean się roześmiał. Dzielny maluch! Obaj wiedzieli, że mocz takich malutkich szczeniaczków jest prawie przezroczysty i pachnie słabo. Dean w ciągu ostatnich lat niezliczone razy został obsikany, obrzygany, nie wspominając o grubszych rzeczach, zwłaszcza kiedy któryś szczeniaczek cierpiał na niestrawność, co czasem się zdarzało. Bycie rodzicem to brudna robota i trzeba się uodpornić.

Kiedy tylko podjechali pod werandę, Ash i chłopcy wyskoczyli, pomóc rozładować cenne przesyłki, ale Dean sam wyciągnął Cas-o-burito i zaniósł na górę. Dzieciaki wrzeszczały, że się stęskniły i że chcą się poprzytulać, ale musiały poczekać na swoją kolej. Najpierw trzeba było zaopiekować się Grejpfrutem. Z tym pomogły Amy i Ellen. Właściwie wszystkie baby, łącznie z Ciasteczkiem, obstąpiły przewijak i śledziły pilnie każdy gest Amy - Dean postanowił się nie zbliżać do tego sabatu.

\- Harpie porwały Grejpfruta. - Zaraportował omedze. - Później go odbiję, a teraz chodź, pomogę ci z prysznicem.

\- Nie jestem... - Zaczął protestować, ale alfa od razu uciął.

\- Jesteś. Nie dyskutuj. - Pomógł mu się rozebrać, poodwijać z koców i prześcieradeł, pozdejmować nieświeże ubrania i podreptać do łazienki.

Cas się szorował w brodziku, a Dean ochlapał twarz i pachy, ogolił się, zmienił brudny t-shirt na czysty, wydostał Casa z brodzika, pomógł mu się wytrzeć (nie reagując na jego: _sam zrobię, sam zrobię_ ), ubrać, zaopatrzyć higienicznie i zaprowadził go do łóżka.

\- Spać. - Zarządził. Omega nic nie fukał, bo ledwo położył policzek na poduszce, zasnął. Dean zajrzał do pokoiku malucha (współdzielonego z Joy) tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć Jody karmiącą Grejpfruta butelką.

\- Ellen przegrała? - Zgadł. Jody podniosła głowę z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nożyce biją papier!

\- Gratulacje. Gdzie Joy?

\- Ellen zabrała dzieciaki do kuchni, chce im przygotować ekstra kolację. Jak Cas?

\- Padł jak betka. Ja też się położę.

\- Idź. Poradzimy sobie. Prawda? Poradzimy sobie? - Zagruchała słodko do Grejpfruta. - Tak?

\- No, zanim się położysz, tatuśku, niech cię uściskam! No, no. Idziesz na rekord? - Sammy złapał go w korytarzu. - Doskonalisz technikę i skracasz proces produkcji.

\- Czas to pieniądz. - Zażartował. Przetarł twarz. Dopiero teraz poczuł, że kompletnie opadł z sił. - Amy była prawdziwym wsparciem. I Jess. Ale Amy to złoto.

\- Powiem jej. - Sammy się uśmiechnął. - Pochwała od alfy... Jej pozycja w watasze wzrośnie.

\- Amy nie musi się martwić o swoją pozycję. - Dźgnął go palcem. - Załatwiłeś tę ugodę?

\- Tak. Mamy wszystko co chcieliśmy. Łyknęli sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy bez żadnych dalszych roszczeń. - Sammy z trudem udał skromność. Miał prawo być zadowolony z siebie. Dean był z niego bardzo zadowolony.

\- Myślałem, że zażądają pół miliona. Brawo. Pogadamy o prowizji od sukcesu, ale jutro. Okay?

\- Okay. Idź spać. Cas już śpi?

\- Jak kamień.

\- Do jutra. Ojcze wilków i grejpfrutów. - Sammy mrugnął i zszedł na dół.

Dean już przechodził przez próg sypialni, gdy kątem oka zobaczył jeszcze kogoś, kto koniecznie chciał się z nim zobaczyć.

\- Chodź tu. - Dał znak i Misiek popędził prosto w jego ramiona.

\- Tata, bo ja... naprawdę nie chciałem i... - Zaczął.

\- Nie trzeba. Już tłumaczyłeś. - Tata poklepał go po plecach, podnosząc wysoko. - Tatuś jest zdrowy i Grejpfrut jest zdrowy. Nie martw się. Każdy popełnia błędy. Alfa też. Najważniejsze, że umiesz się przyznać i przeprosić.

Misiek po dziecinnemu uścisnął go za szyję a potem spojrzał tacie w twarz.

Tata się uśmiechnął.

\- Co?

\- Jesteś moim synkiem - powiedział tata, najwyraźniej bardzo z tego zadowolony. - Moim bardzo wyjątkowym synkiem. _Moim_ Misiem.

Misiek nie bardzo zrozumiał. A kim miałby być?

\- Moim i tatusia. Masz po nim oczy. Wiesz?

\- No. Wiem. - Misiek podrapał się po nosie. - Niebieskie. Czy to znaczy, że jestem trochę omegą? Jak on?

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś jak on. Nie tylko trochę, ale dużo. - W głosie taty pojawiła się jakaś specjalna nuta. Nadal się uśmiechał, ale wyglądało, jakby znów łapał go atak alergii. I kataru. - Nie chciałbym mieć innego Misia. Jesteś najlepszy ze wszystkich Miśków na świecie.

\- I już się nie gniewasz? - Upewnił się Misiek.

\- Nie gniewam.

\- To kupisz kangura? - Zaryzykował, bo to leżało w jego naturze.

\- Nie kupię! - Tata postawił go na nogi, obrócił i dał leciutkiego klapsa _na rozpęd_. - Ganiaj na kolację. Podobno Ellen szykuje jakieś pyszności. Spotkamy się rano, na śniadanku. Będziecie mogli przywitać się z tatusiem. Tylko grzecznie z nim!

\- Dobra, wiem... Tatuś pod specjalnym nadzorem. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

Popatrzył, jak szczeniaczek zeskakuje po kilka stopni na raz i znika na dole. Tamten _nie-Misiek_ ze snu był małym ponurakiem, który ani razu się nie uśmiechnął. _Jego_ Misiek, _ten_ Misiek był rozbrykanym rozrabiaką, który wszystko robił na sto pięćdziesiąt procent: kiedy płakał i żałował, to szczerze i z głębi serca, całym sobą. Kiedy śmiał się, to zaraźliwie i często. Zdecydowanie wolał tego Miśka. Niebieskookiego. Może nie był alfą po dwóch alfach. Może miał w sobie coś z omegi, ale to było najlepsze _coś_. Co było jego najlepszą cząstką. Co sprawi - Dean już to wiedział - że będzie kiedyś wyjątkowym alfą. _Lepszym niż ja_ , pomyślał z dumą.

Zamknął drzwi i z ulgą wsunął się pod kołdrę.

Znużenie wzięło górę. Wymacał zwiniętego omegę, przysunął się do niego, objął ciasno i zasnął.

 

 


	86. TROCHĘ O CHARLIEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na małą sugestię Hiddlescondy trochę rozszerzyłam rozdział "Grejpfrut" - mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło źle.  
> A teraz króciutki rozdzialik z następnego dnia po powrocie do domu :)

\- Nie skacz! Nie skacz! - Tata ściągnął Jimmy'ego z łóżka, ale spod ramienia natychmiast wymknął się Johnny i smyrgnął przez materac do tatusia. - Mary! Zejdź natychmiast!

\- Czemu? Czemu? - Zaśpiewała radośnie, kicając jak zając z dala od tatowych rąk.

\- Nie w butach po pościeli! - Tata nachylił się i za kostki wyciągnął Miśka spod łóżka.

\- Jestem zającem! Łap mnie! - Zażądała Mary, nie przejmując się zakazem dotyczącym butów.

\- Bo zaraz was wszystkich wyrzucę! - Zagroził tata. - Zachowujecie się jak dzikusy! Ej, co ja mówiłem? Nie skacz po tatusiu!

\- Kocham cię! - Mary rzuciła się na tatę i dała mu buzi. - I tatusia też!

\- Ja ciebie też, księżniczko. - Podrzucił ją, aż zapiszczała, trochę ze strachu, a trochę z radości. - Ale nie skacz po łóżku w trampkach, dobrze?

\- To zdejmę!

\- To zdejmij. - Posadził ją w rogu.

Tatuś obściskiwał po kolei wszystkie szczeniaczki, stęsknione strasznie, bo co prawda rodzice wrócili wczoraj wieczorem, ale aż do wczesnego popołudnia tatuś spał i tata zabronił nie tylko go odwiedzać, ale w ogóle bawić się na piętrze i hałasować na korytarzu, żeby go nie budzić. Dopiero jak tatuś zjadł obiad to wolno im było na chwilę wejść i się przywitać. Pod warunkiem, że będą grzeczne.

I od razu narobiły bałaganu. Bliźniaki przepychały się między sobą, który pokaże tatusiowi swój klockowy samochodzik (jeden bardziej przypominał czołg a drugi statek kosmiczny, ale oba tatuś na zmianę chwalił i oglądał), Ciasteczko skakała i śpiewała, wymachując Panem Królikiem a Misiek wykonywał dziwne akrobacje (co się potem okazało, że przemycił do sypialni jeża, który  zwiał i ukrył się pod łóżkiem), czołgając się pod meblami i zaglądając za zasłony.

\- Dobra, dość. Do widzenia! - Zdecydował tata, gdy szczeniaczki już, jego zdaniem, dostatecznie wyściskały tatusia i zaczęły zwyczajnie rozrabiać. - Jazda stąd!

Pozbierał je pod jedną i drugą pachę, piszczące i rechoczące, i wymaszerował na korytarz, gdzie je puścił i pokazał, że mają ganiać na dół, nie przeszkadzać tatusiowi, Joy i Grejpfrutowi. Zaczekał, aż zejdą (a Misiek zjedzie po poręczy) i zniknął w sypialni.

\- Żyjesz?

\- Yhm. - Cas ześlizgnął się niżej na poduszkę. W nocy obudził się i dwie godziny spędził, gapiąc się to na Joy, to na Grejpfruta. Zajrzała do nich Amy i rozmawiali trochę. O dzieciach, życiu, watasze, ciasteczkach.

Charliem.

\- Dean się strasznie wkurza o niego, masz świadomość? - spytała Amy, podając butelkę Grejpfrutowi. Cas poprawił kocyk w łóżeczku Joy. Była już za duża, żeby się budzić na nocne karmienia. Wyglądała słodko, z rozrzuconymi nogami i rączkami, rumiana i cieplutka jak dobrze wypieczona drożdżóweczka.

\- Bo Charlie to też alfa. - Cas zabrał Grejpfruta i usiadł w miękkim fotelu (ze stęknięciem, bo siadanie jeszcze było nieco bolesne). Grejpfrut ciamkał smoczek łapczywie, chociaż jeszcze trochę nieumiejętnie. - Tyle, że inny.

\- Lubi balet i operę. - Amy przygryzła wargę, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

\- Tak. - Cas nie odrywał oczu od Grejpfruta a Grejpfrut od niego. - Zna się na sztuce. I lubi ładne rzeczy. Zawsze tak ciekawie o nich opowiada.

\- A ty opowiadasz o nim. - Amy wyciągnęła przed siebie stopy i popatrzyła na paznokcie, pomalowane ciemnofioletowym lakierem. - W taki sposób, że Dean go kiedyś ukatrupi.

Cas zerknął.

\- No, co. Zdziwiony? - Podniosła brwi.

\- Mógłby go polubić, gdyby nie był taki uprzedzony. - Cas odstawił butelkę i podniósł Grejpfruta, żeby się malcowi odbiło.

Amy omal wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- On nie jest uprzedzony, tylko zazdrosny. I wcale mu się nie dziwię, prawdę mówiąc. Czasem zachowujesz się, jakbyś rozmyślnie go drażnił. - Spuentowała wyciągniętym palcem.

\- Dean nie jest zazdrosny. - Cas pogłaskał Grejpfruta po pleckach i zamruczał przyjaźnie. Grejpfrut beknął, ulał kilka kropel mleka i puścił bąka, po czym zasnął, wszystko prawie w jednej chwili. - Dean jest...

\- Zazdrosny.

\- Nie dogadują się, bo lubią inne rzeczy.

\- Nie dogadują się, bo lubią to samo. Ciebie.

Cas gapił się na Amy. Grejpfrut sapnął przez sen.

\- Dean jest zazdrosny. Jak diabli. - Amy zrobiła się poważna. - Odpuść mu trochę.

\- Co ja robię? - Zdziwił się. - Przecież nawet się nie widujemy ostatnio. Charlie tu nie przyjeżdża a ja nie jeżdżę do cukierni. Tylko czasem rozmawiamy przez telefon. Albo skype'a. Ale głównie mailujemy.

\- Yhm. Właśnie. Rozmawiacie, mailujecie... A te wyrzuty wczoraj? Że Charlie lepiej cię rozumie? Lepiej słucha? Że lepiej byś sobie radził bez Deana?

Cas spuścił wzrok, zakłopotany.

\- Nie mówiłem poważnie. Byłem zdenerwowany... Dean wie.

\- Jak go zobaczy, da mu w zęby. Zobaczysz. I oby tylko. - Ostrzegła. - Sam ściągasz na niego kłopoty.

\- Dean nie jest zazdrosny, Amy. Nie jest.

\- Jestem. - Dean stanął w progu i oparł się ramieniem o framugę. - I jak go dorwę, to mu wytłumaczę, że nie ma co szukać swojej szansy. Jak Grejpfrut?

\- Najedzony. - Cas ostrożnie położył szczeniaczka do kołyski, nieco sfatygowanej po starszym rodzeństwie.

\- Pójdę już. - Amy wstała ze stołeczka i zniknęła, mamrocząc pod nosem _dobranoc_.

\- Nie bij go.

\- Kogo?

\- Charliego. - Cas dotknął palcem warg (tak, ten gest nadal i nieustająco działał na alfę). - Proszę.

\- O! - Dean się zdziwił z przesadą. - Znalazł sobie adwokata, widzę. A czemuż to ci tak zależy?

\- Spierzesz go, a on...

\- Nie spiorę, tylko skręcę mu kark a truchło zrzucę ze skał. - Zapowiedział ponuro. - Sfinguję jego wyjazd do Europy. Nikt nie będzie za nim płakać. Chyba, że ty.

\- Trochę bym płakał. Lubię go. - Przyznał Cas.

Dean popatrzył na kołyskę, na łóżeczko Joy. Skinął głową, jakby coś nagle zrozumiał.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. - Cas przyczłapał do alfy. - Tylko lubię. Tak zwyczajnie. Jak Sammy'ego, albo... Asha. Albo Kevina. Są mili i nauczyli mnie tylu rzeczy... O komputerach i w ogóle...

\- Oni są twoją rodziną. - Dean patrzył na omegę z góry, z zaplecionymi ciasno ramionami. - To nie to samo.

\- A Charlie jest moim przyjacielem. - Cas czuł, że wkracza na grząski grunt i mówił coraz ciszej i mniej pewnie. - Mam przyjaciół spoza rodziny. Mam rodzinę poza watahą...

Obaj wiedzieli, że to stoi kością w gardle Deana. Akceptował Jody i Franka, traktując ich, jakby byli zaprzyjaźnioną, malutką watahą, ale wciąż miał ogromny problem z takim na przykład Gabem, który to pojawiał się, to znikał na długi czas, dzwonił niespodziewanie, że jest w okolicy i wpadał na ranczo do swojego _ukochanego brata_ i _bratanków,_ z naręczem prezentów i zestawem irytujących pomysłów, które - zdaniem Deana - tylko mieszały Casowi w głowie. Dobrze, że ich kontakty były rzadkie, ale Dean wolałby, żeby ich wcale nie było. Teraz też pewnie wpadnie, jak tylko dowie się o Grejpfrucie... _Wujek Gabe, cholera jasna!_

\- Złościsz się? - Cas wyczuł bezbłędnie nastrój alfy.

\- Chodź spać. Musisz odpocząć.

\- Nie złość się. - Zatrzymał go w progu. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanowił się, jak rozbroić Deana, ale tu pomógł instynkt. Po prostu przysunął się i oparł czoło na jego ramieniu. Nagle Dean rozplótł ręce, złapał go i ugryzł w kark.

Omega pisnął, bo ugryzienie było mocne, zawłaszczające, trochę gniewne, jakby alfa chciał go przy tym skarcić. Przypomnieć mu o przynależności.

Obaj nagle intensywnie zapachnieli - całą falą woni, które sprawiły, że zarówno Joy jak mały Grejpfrut poruszyli się niespokojnie. Grejpfrut nawet zakwilił żałośnie, ale woń agresji alfy i strachu omegi błyskawicznie się rozwiała, zastąpiona innymi - spokojniejszymi i szczęśliwszymi. Obaj wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później wrócą do tematu Charliego, ale teraz jedyne, do czego chcieli wracać, to łóżko.

Cas spał zwinięty w kłębek, nakryty razem z głową i wciśnięty grzbietem w brzuch alfy. Zawsze potrzebował więcej nakryć, żeby się ogrzać i Dean oddawał mu większą część podwójnej kołdry, a często jeszcze narzucał ciepły koc, zwłaszcza zimą. Lepiej było zadbać, żeby Cas miał ciepło, bo zziębnięty stawał się drażliwy i kłótliwy. Czasem obaj nie wiedzieli czemu, skąd nagle te kłótnie czy fochy, nadchodzące znikąd, jak letnie burze z jasnego nieba. Metodą obserwacji odkrył, że na te niewiadomo skąd wzięte humorki najczęściej pomagał zwykły koc i skarpetki.

Około pierwszej po południu Cas wreszcie przecknął, spędził pół godziny w łazience i następne pół z tacą pełną pyszności. Już dawno nie chował bułeczek pod poduszką "na później", ale wciąż tak samo delektował się kiełbaskami na gorąco i naleśnikami. Jak wtedy, kiedy Ellen podała mu pierwsze śniadanie w tej sypialni.

Potem Dean przyprowadził szczeniaczki, które brykały i hałasowały, i Cas zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo za nimi tęsknił i jak je kocha. I że one kochają jego.

 _Tak to jest - czuć się kochanym_ \- pomyślał z nagłym wzruszeniem. _Teraz wiem._

\- Czego beczysz? - spytał szorstko Dean, zamykając drzwi za maluchami i wracając do łóżka.

\- Bo... jestem... uhm... szczęśliwy!...

\- Znów masz hormonalny rollercoaster? - Dean zrzucił spodnie i wślizgnął się w pościel z westchnieniem ulgi. - Nie martw się, euforia szybko minie i zostanie sterta brudnych pieluch, zarzygane kaftaniki, kolki i nocne wrzaski. Wspominałem o bezsennych nocach i chęci wymordowania całej tej bandy niedorostków? - Przymknął powieki i rozluźnił mięśnie.

\- Cynik. - Cas przeturlał się do niego i wcisnął pod ramię.

\- Ckliwa baba.

\- Tylko udajesz twardziela.

\- Ryczysz na zawołanie.

\- W głębi serca jesteś romantykiem!

\- Ja nie mam serca.

\- Akurat.

\- Jestem paskudnym tyranem i terrorystą - mruknął Dean. - Sam mówiłeś. Wczoraj. Że się rządzę i rozkazuję i nie słucham. I że się wyprowadzisz.

\- Odrobinkę histeryzowałem. - Przyznał Cas i dał mu całusa.

\- Odrobinkę? - Dean zerknął jednym okiem. Cas się zaczerwienił.

\- Ej, hormony. Nie moja wina. - Wcisnął nos w pierś alfy. Kiedyś nienawidził jego zapachu. Cudownego, uzależniającego, podniecającego zapachu Deana. - Nie byłem w pełni sobą... - wymamrotał.

\- Akurat! - Parsknął Dean i przekręcił się na bok, mocno przyciskając go do siebie. - Byłeś _bardzo_ sobą. Znam cię jak zły szeląg, hultaju. Wszyscy myślą, że taka z ciebie chodząca niewinność, ale potrafisz dopiec.

\- Właśnie! Nie zadzieraj ze mną! - pisnął, bo Dean złapał go za pośladek i ścisnął. Na szczęście nie ten bardziej obity.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś. Z Grejpfrutem. - Dean szepnął mu prosto do ucha. Cas zamilkł, pod wrażeniem pochwały. Poczuł falę gorąca na policzkach.

\- Spanikowałem. - Przyznał. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam.

Chwilę leżeli ciaśniutko objęci i wtuleni, słuchając nawzajem swoich oddechów i bicia serc.

\- Amy ma rację. Jestem zazdrosny o Charliego. - Przyznał Dean. - Wolałbym, żebyś się z nim przyjaźnił mniej.

\- Tylko ciebie kocham. - Cas zerknął do góry, w twarz alfy. - Tylko ty mnie masz.

\- Nie mam. Nie jesteś rzeczą. - Przypomniał, nie bez złośliwości.

\- Nie jestem. Ale mnie masz. Tylko ty.

\- Tylko ja?

\- Tylko ty. - Cas nawet nie mrugał. Jego niebieskie oczy lśniły i Dean na chwilę znów w nich utonął. Znów wpadł w nie, jak kamień w czystą toń górskiego jeziora, odbijającego bezchmurne niebo.

\- Ty też - odezwał się w końcu. - Tylko.

\- Tak? - Cas podniósł jedną brew. - Tylko? A komu się śni życie z jakimiś obcymi babami?

\- Wiesz, jak się wystraszyłem?! - Dean aż się zająknął. - To było straszne!

\- Yhm, a mnie tu kaktus... - wymruczał Cas, znów zakopując nos na jego torsie. - I w ogóle, co ci się nagle Lisa przypomniała?

\- Nie wiem i nie chcę nigdy do tego wracać. - Dean wstrząsnął się z niechęcią. - To był wyjątkowo głupi sen. Koszmarny.

Cas uśmiechnął się.

I znów zasnął.

 

 

 


	87. PREZENTY GABRIELA

\- Co tu się wyrabia? – huknął tata, bo zaraz po wejściu do kuchni nastąpił na klocek, który pękł z trzaskiem.

\- Tata! – Misiek próbował wydostać spod jego stopy resztkę klockowego pirata. – Zepsułeś!

\- Mówiłem coś o rozwalaniu zabawek po całym domu? – Tata rozejrzał się z niezadowoloną miną i zaczął ostrożnie przedzierać się przez podłogę, zastawioną kolejkami, torem wyścigowym, kilkoma dziwacznymi budowlami, ni to mostami, ni zamkami księżniczek. Na środku górował nad wszystkim różowy domek dla lalek, obecnie zamieszkany przez plastikowego tyranozaurusa z doczepionymi fioletowymi skrzydełkami, które Misiek oderwał kucykowi z tęczową grzywą. Mary z początku protestowała, ale jej wytłumaczył, że po pierwsze kucyki nie mają skrzydeł, co może sobie sprawdzić w stajni, gdzie rezyduje ich własny, żywy mały konik, a po drugie skrzydełka przydadzą się tyranozaurusowi, który udaje smoka a smoki, wiadomo, skrzydła mają. Lepsze byłyby co prawda skrzydła nietoperza niż tęczowego kucyka, ale nie będą wybrzydzać z braku alternatywy.

\- Co to altarywy? – dopytała Ciasteczko, jak zwykle przekręcając nowe słowo.

\- Alternatywa. – Misiek mruknął pod nosem, zajęty przetwarzaniem dinozaura w smoka. – To takie drugie, co możesz wybrać. Jak masz galaretkę na deser a tatuś upiekł babeczki, to babeczki są alternatywą.

\- Wolę galaretkę.

\- To możesz zjeść galaretkę, ale masz wybór – sapnął i wepchnął dinozaura do domku Barbie. Tatuś dał im miseczkę cukrowych groszków, które wyglądały jak złote kulki i malutkie perełki i to był smoczy skarb. Misiek żałował, że tyranozaurus nie zieje ogniem i nie ma laserowych oczu, a przynajmniej czerwonych żaróweczek, ale i tak wyglądał dość groźnie z tymi zębami i pazurami.

\- Nie mam żadnego miecza! – Poskarżyła się Mary. – Czym mam zabijać tego smoka?

\- Nie zabijasz smoka. Ja zabijam. Ty stoisz na czatach! – Skorygował ją Misiek. – Pamiętasz jaki jest plan?

\- Jedziemy Impalą... – Podpowiedział Jimmy, ściskając swoją figurkę kowboja. – Ja prowadzę!

\- Nie, bo ja! – wrzasnął Johnny i natychmiast zaczęli się przepychać. Misiek pokręcił głową z westchnieniem. _Maluchy_!

\- Ty prowadzisz – powiedział do małego Marka, synka wujka Sammy’ego. Wskazał palcem drugiego z synków wujka, Jacka. – A ty sprawdzasz mapę. Jak piloci na rajdach.

\- Super! – Ucieszył się Jack.

\- A ja stoję i się gapię?! – Mary zaplotła rączki, niezadowolona. – Czemu TY zabijasz smoka a ja nie? No?! Chcę ukraść złoto, a nie się gapić, czy nikt nie idzie! 

I wtedy wszedł tata i rozgniótł pirata.

\- Mówiłem coś? – Przypomniał gniewnie.

\- Zepsułeś kapitana Sparrowa! – Rozzłościł się Misiek. – Miałem nim ukraść skarb! Widzisz! Miałaś pilnować czy nikt nie idzie! I czym teraz okradnę smoka?

\- Weź Kena. – Ciasteczko wygrzebała lalkę z różowej sypialni. Misiek tylko prychnął.

\- Ken się nie nadaje! – Popatrzył na zabawkę z odrazą. – To musi być pirat! Sparrow.

\- Tata nie jest piratem! – Mary zauważyła przytomnie. – A kradnie smoki!

\- Okrada. – Poprawił ją brat. Przyjrzał się Kenowi krytycznie. – Czemu on jest w sukience?

\- Bo uprałam wszystkie jego ubranka. – Wyjaśniła Mary spokojnie. – I musiał pożyczyć od Barbie. Ładnie wygląda!

Tata w końcu dostał się na drugi koniec kuchni, do tatusia i zajrzał, co tatuś robi.

\- A czegoś z mięsem nie masz? – Rozejrzał się po garnkach i rondelkach.

\- Dopiero co był obiad. – Tatuś się roześmiał. – I kotlety jagnięce. Zjadłeś cztery!

\- A zostały jakieś? – Tata zajrzał do lodówki. – Jeszcze bym coś zmieścił...

\- Paszteciki z farszem na ostro. – Zaproponował tatuś, wyciągając półmisek i talerz i zaczął nakładać, a tata pochylił się nad wózkiem, w którym spał Grejpfrut. Hałasy rodzeństwa mu nie przeszkadzały, tak jak wcześniej nie przeszkadzały Joy. Wszystkie kolejne szczeniaczki, począwszy od bliźniaków, lepiej się czuły z całą resztą rodziny niż same w sypialni na górze, nawet jeśli reszta wzniecała nieustanny harmider.

Joy przydreptała do taty i pokazała mu książeczkę, w której miękkie, grube strony wydawały dźwięki po naciśnięciu.

\- Tata! Pa! – Rozkazała, podtykając tak, żeby nie przegapił i zademonstrowała.

\- Kaczka?  - spytał tata. Nachylił się i zaczął podziwiać. – Kwacze? Co robi kaczka?

\- Kwa-kwa! – Naśladowała dźwięk z książeczki. - Pa! Pa! Kwa! Da-da!

\- Ślicznie, Joy. Bardzo ładnie. Jesteś bardzo mądra. A tu co masz? – Przerzucił kolejną stronę. - Żaba? Jak robi żaba?

\- Ups! – Wujek Sammy też się nadział na klocek, tylko inny. – Ale tu narozstawialiście... W co się bawicie?

\- Kradniemy skarb! – wykrzyknęły maluchy. – Okradamy smoka! – Pokazały palcami domek Barbie.

\- Bombowo. – Ucieszył się wujek i zaczął się przedzierać, tak jak tata, do szafek. – Hej, Cas, możesz włączyć ekspres? Umrę bez kawy!

Tatuś zaczął się kręcić, wyjmując kubki i piwo dla taty i włączając ekspres i czajnik, żeby zrobić herbatę dla siebie i mleko dla Grejpfruta i jeszcze szykując kubeczki z sokiem dla maluchów, a potem przyszła Ellen z ciocią Amy i ciocią Jody i tatuś zaczął nalewać więcej wody, żeby starczyło herbaty dla wszystkich i wyjmował kolejne piwo dla dziadziusia Bobby’ego i wujka Rufusa i dziadziusia Franka, chociaż oni sobie zaraz poszli pograć w karty, ale i tak w kuchni zaroiło się od dorosłych i zrobił się większy zamęt, niż wcześniej, bo wszyscy chodzili w te i we wte.

\-  Do salonu! – Zarządził wreszcie Misiek, kiedy kolejna osoba nadepnęła tor samochodzików i omal nie wywinęła orła na resoraku. – Bo nam zaraz wszystko popsują!

\- Do salonu! – wrzasnęły maluchy i zaczęły zgarniać zabawki w ramiona i przewalać je z rumorem do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Tatuś zaniósł im na stolik talerz kukurydzianych herbatniczków i kubeczki z piciem, wokół których natychmiast się zakotłowało, jakby piranie zwęszyły krwawy ochłap.

\- Inwazja pożeraczy ciasteczek! – Skomentował tata na ten widok i wszyscy dorośli się roześmieli, więc nikt nie usłyszał telefonu, a potem przed dom zajechał samochód z gośćmi.

\- Ho! Ho! Ho! – Zatupały czyjeś kroki i trzasnęły drzwi. – Jest tam kto?! Hej hej! Gdzie moi bratankowie i bratanice?!

\- WUJEK GABE! – wrzasnęły szczeniaczki, również szczeniaczki wujka Sama, i pognały całą ławicą do holu.

\- Cholera. – Podsumował Dean, przewracając oczami. - Diabli nadali...

\- Gabe! – Cas również pobiegł się przywitać, ale w progu stanął niepewnie. Gabe wyglądał jak zawsze: roześmiany i zadowolony z siebie. Niedbale ubrany w ciepłą kurtkę, z czerwonymi od mrozu uszami i policzkami, zgarnął tyle dzieciaków w ramiona, ile zdołał, bez upuszczania licznych pakunków i prezentów.

\- To gdzie ten osławiony Grejpfrut? – spytał.

\- Cześć... – Cas zamrugał i wyciągnął rękę. Najpierw do stojącej za Gabem nieznajomej. Ale oczy utkwił w trzecim przybyszu.

\- Charlie?

\- Charlie.

\- Charlie... – wyrwało się z trzech gardeł. Cas nie dowierzał. Dean również. Gabe potwierdził radośnie.

\- Spotkaliśmy się w Crabtown przypadkiem i od słowa do słowa... Przyjechaliśmy! Cieszysz się?  - Zwrócił się do Casa. – No, pokaż tego rozkoszniaczka! Mam coś dla niego! Dla wszystkich coś mam! – Pochwalił się, wywołując burzę wśród szczeniaczków. Mrugnął do brata (a może do Deana). – Charlie! Dawaj no ten tort!

\- Tort?

\- Nigdy z pustymi rękami. Nigdy z pustymi! – Zastrzegł Gabe. – O, a to moja... znajoma. Julie. Poznajcie się.

Julie uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i najpierw przywitała z Casem (miękki uścisk drobnej ręki) i z Deanem (pensjonarskie dygnięcie i jedno szybkie spojrzenie spod rzęs). Zdjęła płaszczyk i zmieniła kozaki na przywiezione ze sobą szpilki. Jody i Ellen wymieniły niechętne spojrzenia.

\- Uhm... Tędy... – Cas prowadził Charliego, ostrożnie niosącego w objęciach pudło z nazwą ich cukierni. – Zaraz wyjmę nóż i... napijesz się kawy? Czy... herbaty? Mamy... uhm... różne gatunki, jeśli chcesz...? Z melisą i miodem, albo... Earl Grey... z bergamotką? Uhm... – Sam nie wiedział, czemu nagle tak ciężko było mu się wysłowić.  Charlie nie odezwał się jeszcze ani słowem.

Za to Gabe gadał jak najęty. Witał się ze wszystkimi, niczym gwiazdor filmowy, otoczony chmarą szczeniaczków - wielbicieli. Zrzucił na kuchenny stół górę paczek i nachylił się nad gondolą.

\- Słynny Grejpfrut! Mój kolejny mały bratanek! – Roześmiał się rozkosznie i spojrzał na Deana. – Widzę, że nie zasypiasz gruszek w popiele! Co rok prorok, jak to mówią! Śliczny jest! – Pomiział noworodka po brzuszku czubkiem palca. – Uroczy. Widzę, Cas, żeś się nie namęczył, bo maluszek drobniejszy tym razem. Czy nie powinien się urodzić w styczniu? – spytał troskliwie.

\- Trochę się pospieszył. – Amy wyręczyła Deana. – Ale jest zdrowiutki i silny. Je za trzech, za dwa miesiące dogoni z wagą.

\- Oczywiście, że jest! Oczywiście, że jest silny, mój mały, dzielny wilczek! – Zagruchał. – Taki słodki, gwiazdkowy prezent! Absolutnie uroczy! Chociaż mogliście się tak nie starać naśladować wigilijnego oryginału... – Spojrzał z przekąsem na Deana. – Co prawda nie w stajence, ale na podłodze? Na stercie starych płaszczy i szmat? – Podniósł brwi i zerknął na Casa. – Następne gdzie? Na polu?

Dean zazgrzytał zębami, ale nie chciał robić scen przy maluchach.

\- Nikt się nie skarżył – warknął.

\- Cas nie. – Gabe wzruszył ramionami. – Złego słowa o tobie nie może powiedzieć.

Dean bardzo dobrze wychwycił, jak Gabe zaakcentował _nie może_. Na Pierwszego Wilka, przecież go nie może stłuc przy dzieciach!, napomniał siebie w myślach. Sammy patrzył na niego uważnie, pokazując, żeby się opanował.

\- Spójrzcie, jaki piękny! – Cas postawił na stole talerzyki i sztućce. – Charlie! Aż szkoda kroić!

Tort rzeczywiście był imponujący. Duży, kunsztownie przybrany, obsypany kwiatami jabłoni, z białych i różowych płatków oraz błękitnych niezapominajek, jak żywych, a przecież zręcznie przygotowanych z marcepanu i lukru, niczym okrągły, nieco wysklepiony bukiet, przewiązany szeroką, niebieską wstążką.

Niebieską w tym wyjątkowym odcieniu – Dean od razu rozpoznał. Wściekł się na Charliego tylko dlatego, że się ośmielił przyjechać. Mieli niepisaną umowę, że może się kontaktować z Casem, ale nie osobiście. Mail, czasem rozmowa telefoniczna, nic poza tym. Cas rzadko jeździł do cukierni i Dean starał się zredukować te spotkania do minimum, zawsze stawiając warunek, żeby odbywały się w jego czujnej obecności. Nigdy w domu. Ani u Charliego, ani na ranczu. Starał się utrzymać ich relacje na gruncie zawodowym, nie towarzyskim.

I nagle ten przeklęty Gabe zjawia się z cholernym Charliem, jak z psim guanem przyklejonym do podeszwy! Z tortem jak młyńskie koło! Z niebieską wstążką! NIEBIESKĄ! Owszem, dla postronnych to ze względu na Grejpfruta. Niebieski, bo chłopiec. Ale Dean swoje wiedział. Jabłonie i niezapominajki. Niezapominajki, cholera jasna! A o czym to Cas miał _nie zapomnieć_?, co?!  _A Gabe jeszcze ośmiela się robić przytyki. W jego własnym domu! Przy jego watasze! Przy Casie!_   Dean z trudem zwalczył pokusę, by go wziąć za kark i wyrzucić ze schodów prosto w zaspę.

Chyba dał po obie poznać te zamiary, bo nagle wszyscy głośno i z entuzjazmem zaczęli chwalić tort i domagać się kawałka i opowiadać jakieś historyjki i trochę sztucznie się zaśmiewać z żartów Gabe’a, jakby chcąc rozładować gęstą atmosferę.

\- Wygląda oszałamiająco! – wykrzyknęła Amy z emfazą. - Och, Charlie, chyba tylko ty potrafisz zrobić prawdziwe cudo na ślub!

\- Nie wiem, czy to aż takie cudo, ale i na ślub, i na wiele okazji – odezwał się skromnie.

\- Na ich ślub! – Amy pokazała palcem. – Och, Cas, nie wyobrażam sobie innej opcji! Przecież sam nie będziesz się tym zajmował!

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok miny Charliego. Najwyraźniej Cas nie zdążył mu się pochwalić. _A może nie chciał?_ , pomyślał i mina mu zrzedła. _Czemu Cas nie powiedział Charliemu? Może czekał na odpowiednią okazję... Może chciał to zrobić... w cztery oczy..._

\- Och, ślub? Wreszcie? – Gabe nie przeoczył żadnej okazji, by nie wsadzić szpilki. – Prezent z okazji szóstego szczeniaczka?  Jak romantycznie. A gdzie pierścionek? – Zainteresował się natychmiast i złapał dłoń brata. – Zdjąłeś do gotowania? Boisz się, że zgubisz? Założę się, że Dean nie żałował i kupił największy, najdroższy i najbardziej obciachowy brylant, jaki mógł znaleźć! - Mrugnął. - Świeci jak żyrandol i waży pół kilo, co?

\- Uhm... Nie ma... Nie ma pierś... – Cas się zawahał i spojrzał na Deana. – Mamy tylko obrączki. Bardzo ładne.

\- Och! – Gabe otworzył usta. Dean miał ochotę palnąć go prosto w nos. Cały Gabriel. Pozorant i aktorzyna. Jak on udaje, że palnął gafę i jest zażenowany, podczas gdy zaraz zacznie wypominać, że szwagier poskąpił na pierścionku. O, właśnie tak: – Nie martw się, Cas. Nadmiar biżuterii nie jest teraz w modzie. Zresztą, gdyby ci zależało na pierścionku, dostałbyś go pewnie wcześniej?  Prawda? Ha, ha... – Roześmiał się, sam jeden.

Cas spuścił głowę. Sammy wymienił spojrzenia z Amy i Deanem. Ellen zaczęła coś mówić i kroić tort, Jody podsuwała jej talerzyki, ale Gabe nie dał się zagłuszyć.

– W końcu zalegalizujecie swój związek! Cieszę się. Głównie ze względu na szczeniaczki... Mają twoje nazwisko, Dean?

\- Gabe! – Tym razem kilka osób go napomniało.

\- A czyje mamy mieć? – Zainteresował się Misiek.

Wujek Gabek kucnął przy nim i uśmiechnął się.

\- Ty się nie musisz martwić. Jesteś alfą. – Oznajmił i pstryknął go w nos. - Co innego Mar...

\- Gabe. – Dean był na krawędzi cierpliwości.

\- Wiesz, co mówią o związkach alf i omeg. – Gabe wstał i zmierzył się z nim wzrokiem. – Wieczorem ślub, rano rozwód. Ale, ale! – Nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. – Skoro tak, to mam dla ciebie odpowiedni prezent! Cas!

\- Rozwód? – powtórzył Misiek, ale dorośli albo nie usłyszeli, albo nie chcieli ciągnąć tego tematu. Widział, że tata jest wściekły, tatuś nagle zrobił się smutny, a reszta rodziny zachowuje się trochę nerwowo. I bardzo sztucznie. Nie rozumiał tego. Wujek Gabe był zabawny i przywiózł górę prezentów i miłego pana z gigantycznym tortem. Co w tym złego? Może jak wujek da tatusiowi prezent, to się wszyscy rozchmurzą?

\- Julie? – Zawołał wujek i obejrzał się. – A, tu jesteś, skarbie. Chodź, proszę.

Obca pani podeszła blisko i przechyliła głowę na bok, czekając co wujek powie, a wujek sięgnął dłonią do jej szyi.

\- Coś nowego, coś starego, coś niebieskiego i coś pożyczonego – powiedział wesoło. Zdjął coś z szyi pani Julie i podał tatusiowi. Tatuś zrobił się czerwony. – Obróżka jest niebieska i nowa, dotknij!, koźlęca skórka. Mięciutka jak aksamit... ale diament w tym wisiorku stary. O, patrz, Dean! Problem pierścionka się rozwiązał! Pożyczam ci... – Wujek nachylił się, jakby zdradzał sekret. – Ale nie musisz oddawać. Nigdy. No? Podoba ci się? Masz wąską szyję, nie powinna być za ciasna. Tyle wspomnień, co? O, ale kark cały fioletowy, no no... Uczucia, widzę, nie przygasają... 

Mrugnął do taty, który zabrał z ręki tatusia to, co dał mu wujek Gabe i schował do kieszeni. Mina taty świadczyła o tym, że wujek wpadł w tarapaty, ale wujek najwyraźniej nic sobie z tego nie robił. A przynajmniej nie pokazywał. 

\- Rozumiem, później sobie przymierzycie. Nie dziękujcie. – Wujek Gabe podniósł dłonie i zaczął rozdawać resztę prezentów.

\- Hurra! Hurra! – rozwrzeszczały się dzieciaki, drąc papiery i rozrzucając pudełka od zabawek. Terkoczące pistolety, trąbka i bębenek, komplet gwizdków, samochodziki z syrenami, zestaw do karaoke, worek piłek do różnych gier i sportów, miś śpiewający piosenki i sterta innych, a prawie każda grająca lub mrygająca światełkami. Misiek natychmiast zaczął wymachiwać świetlnym mieczem, wydającym groźne świsty, jak w filmie, przy czym uderzył tatusia w biodro, wózek w metalowy krzyżak, dostał od taty w kark, walnął w krzesło i uciekł na schody, zanim tata mu zabrał taką świetną zabawkę. Wujek Gabe jest najlepszy! Daje najwpanialsze prezenty!

Maluchy zaczęły gwizdać i trąbić a dorośli zrobili się jeszcze bardziej nerwowi. 

\- No, jemy! Nie mogę się doczekać tych pyszności! – zawołał wujek, usadzając się przy stole tam, gdzie zawsze siadał tata. – Cas! Teraz rozumiem, skąd to zamiłowanie do pieczenia! Przez żołądek do serca! To tak złapałeś swojego alfę! Julie, usiądź sobie tam, skarbie. Charlie, masz tu miejsce, koło Casa. Tylko nie gadajcie o słodkościach! Później się powymieniacie przepisami... Słyszałem, że cukiernie wspaniale funkcjonują! Jak ten nowy inwestor? Z nim możecie nawet wejść na giełdę. Rozwinąć wreszcie skrzydła.

Cas podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Deana pytająco.

 _Nowy inwestor?_ Dean zawsze narzekał, że biznes idzie ciężko i że ciągle dokładają. Co prawda mieli już pięć lokali w Montanie, trzy w Nowym Jorku, dwa w Seattle, jeden czy dwa gdzieś w Vermont i jeden w San Francisco, prowadzili sprzedaż wysyłkową i ciągle uzupełniali ofertę, ale... Nowy inwestor? Cas pierwsze o tym słyszał.

\- Hej, to krem śmietanowy? – Wtrąciła Amy a Ellen i Jody natychmiast zaczęły zarzucać Charliego pytaniami o recepturę i składniki. Gabe wziął Joy na kolana i dawał jej kawałeczki biszkoptu.

\- Gdybyście zaczęli udzielać franczyzę... Myśleliście o tym? Ktoś mnie już dwa razy pytał. – Gabe pocałował czubek główki bratanicy. - Wasze cukiernie mają markę. Są znane z jakości... To dobry moment na dyskontowanie sukcesu...

\- A jak... uhm... twoje interesy? – spytał znienacka Sammy. – Nadal grasz w pokera i handlujesz... czym tam handlowałeś?

Gabe pokiwał.

\- A, coś sprzedam, coś kupię. Jakoś idzie. – Przyznał skromnie. – Na chleb z masłem starcza. Ale to nie to, co mój zdolny braciszek. Proszę, proszę, Cas. Lista bestsellerów a tam dwie twoje książki! Szkoda, że nie wziąłeś tego kącika kulinarnego w telewizji. Ale rozumiem, że wolisz spędzać czas z dziećmi... Najpierw Joy, potem Grejpfrut. Dean nie daje ci wytchnienia, co? 

Cas odłożył widelec z kawałkiem biszkoptu i lukrowym kwiatkiem.

\- Zrobię kawę do tego tortu! Komu? – Ellen się poderwała a Amy zaczęła jej pomagać, zbierając brudne naczynia i rozdając nowe, stukając butelkami z piwem i dopytując, czy ktoś nie zechciałby lampki wina i czy Sammy może otworzyć? 

\- Jakiego kącika?

\- Gabe! – warknął ostrzegawczo Dean i Cas powtórzył pytanie.

\- Jakiego kącika w telewizji?

\- Uhm... a gdzie jest Jo? – Zmienił temat Gabe, unikając spojrzenia brata. – Dawno jej nie widziałem.

\- Gabe. – Dean pokręcił głową. Cas gapił się na nich, to na jednego, to na drugiego.

- Jakiego kącika w telewizji?

\- Nie mówiłeś mu? – Gabe zrobił jedną ze swoich _ojej-jakie-zaskoczenie_ min, po czym przesunął palcami po ustach i zakręcił, jakby zamykał je na klucz.

\- O czym mi nie mówił? – Cas odsunął talerzyk. Wszyscy zamilkli. – O czym mi nie mówiłeś?

Dean wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Prawdę mówiąc, Cas prawie natychmiast spuścił wzrok, ale wszyscy mogli poczuć jego zapach. Kwaskowo-metaliczny, znajomy. Stresu. Strachu. Frustracji.

Gabe popatrzył na niego a potem na Deana.

\- Nie chciałem palnąć głupstwa! Byłem w Nowym Jorku pół roku temu, co tam grałem, taki prywatny mini turniej i akurat w Astorii wpadłem na Harveya... – Wytłumaczył się, chociaż nikt nie żądał żadnych tłumaczeń. – Był z jakimś absolutnie uroczym towarzyszem. Jakiś nowy podryw, absolutnie zjawiskowy Adonis, młody Marlon Brando po prostu, i chyba chciał mu zaimponować, bo zaczął mówić, że Cas to jego klient, a przyznaj sam, Cas, jesteś jednak na topie! I się tak rozgadał, że razem odnieśliście taki sukces! I wspomniał... no, po prawdzie, to trochę narzekał, że się nie zgodziłeś... Był zawiedziony, bo jednak... Może koloryzował, przed tym chłopaczkiem? Może trochę przesadził... No, bo telewizja... – Gabe rozłożył ręce. – Myślałem, że wiesz. 

\- Telewizja?

\- Och, nie warto aż tak się przejmować! Będą inne okazje, jak podchowasz szczeniaczki! O ile już przystopowaliście? – Obrócił się do Deana. – Czy jeszcze nie? Zresztą, Cas, po co ci to? I tak zarabiasz miliony na tych swoich książkach. Nie musisz być telewizyjnym celebrytą. Twoja karta jest wystarczająco ciężka od dolarów, no nie? - Zaśmiał się. - Dean, robisz dobry interes! - Znów mrugnął i zaczął pałaszować tort z błogą miną. - Cudowny krem! Absolutnie... niebo w gębie!

Sammy głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc i Cas zrozumiał, że on wiedział. Sammy wiedział. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Jak inaczej? Popatrzył na Amy, stojącą w połowie drogi między stołem a szafkami kuchennymi, z kilkoma talerzykami w dłoniach. Była tak czerwona, jak wóz strażacki Miśka.

Ona też wiedziała.

 _Kto jeszcze?_ , zastanowił się, przenosząc spojrzenie z jednej twarzy na drugą.

_Kto nie wiedział?_

_Tylko ja. Tylko ja nie wiedziałem_ , uprzytomnił sobie.

Powoli odsunął krzesło.

\- Cas! – Dean warknął cicho. – Zostań.

Cas został. Ale nie przełknął już ani kęsa.

 


	88. AKT KONSPIRACJI

\- Kupię ci największy żyrandol, jaki znajdę... Będziesz świecić jak latarnia morska! - Dean zakradł się do Casa, ładującego brudne naczynia do zmywarki. - Będziesz oślepiać pilotów i kierowców z naprzeciwka... - Żartował, ale nieskutecznie. - No?... Znów się dąsasz?, królewno? Hm?

\- Chcę zamknąć. - Cas zaczął podnosić klapę i Dean musiał się przesunąć. Naczynia brzęknęły w koszykach i zmywarka zaczęła pobierać wodę. Cas umył ręce.

\- Możemy nie psuć sobie wieczoru?

\- Muszę zrobić mleko dla Grejpfruta. - Usłyszał pyknięcie czajnika, odwiesił porządnie ręczniczek i wyciągnął pudełko z mieszanką, butelkę i smoczek.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie chcę, żeby przyjeżdżał! - Wkurzył się Dean. - Zawsze potem są kwasy od jego głupiego gadania!

Podniósł porzucony pod krzesłem klakson i ze złością wyrzucił do śmieci.

\- Głupie prezenty, głupie gadki, plotki i insynuacje! Oto cały braciszek! Cała _twoja_ rodzina to nic tylko kłopoty i zamieszanie! Jak spokojnie jest, kiedy się trzymają od ciebie z daleka. Od nas! - fuknął. - I co teraz, zamierzasz się nie odzywać?

Cas potrząsnął butelką, żeby wszystko się dobrze rozmieszało i zaczął iść na górę.

\- Pięknie. - Dean rozejrzał się po pustej kuchni. - Teraz będą fochy, co? O głupi pierścionek?

Gabe z tą dziewczyną dostali na nocleg salon, gdzie można było rozłożyć jedną z kanap, a Charlie stary pokój Kevina, w owczarni. Trzeba było co prawda przejść przez zaśnieżone podwórko, ale Dean miał to gdzieś. _Mógł nie przyjeżdżać! Nikt na niego tu nie czekał z otwartymi ramionami!_ _Powinien się cieszyć, że pozwoliłem mu zanocować._ Sam nie wiedział, którego obecność go bardziej złościła. _Głupi Cas i te jego dąsy! Powinienem mu wybić je z tyłka pasem!, pierścionków mu się zachciewa! Nie dość tego, co już dostał?! Niewdzięczny, mały..._

\- Gabe!

\- Dean. - Popatrzyli na siebie, kiedy Gabriel wymknął się z zaciemnionego salonu. - Julie już śpi.

\- Cas też.

Gabe podszedł do zlewu, nalał sobie szklankę wody i powoli wypił kilka łyków.

_Szczur!_

\- Nie stawaj między nami. - Dean zniżył głos. - Nie próbuj mącić.

\- Bo skręcisz mi kark i wrzucisz w rozpadlinę?

\- Bo nie zobaczysz już ani jego, ani dzieci. Przysięgam. Jeszcze raz się zaczniesz wtrącać, pożałujesz.

Dean odepchnął się od blatu i skierował do wyjścia. Już łapał za klamkę, gdy dobiegł go głos Gabe'a.

\- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie. Tylko on mi został, z całej rodziny. Którą, nawiasem mówiąc, ty zniszczyłeś.

\- Gówniana rodzina. Nie byłeś wielkim fanem. Sfingowałeś własną śmierć, żeby się wyrwać... - Przypomniał.

\- Jaka by nie była. Tylko jego mam.

\- Tym bardziej szanuj coś, co tak łatwo możesz stracić.

\- Ty też. Dean. - Gabe odłożył mokrą szklankę na suszarkę. - Powinniśmy wtedy pozwolić wam iść swoją drogą. Pazerność nas zgubiła... Nie chciałem, żeby Uriel ci go podsuwał. Zawsze uważałem to za błąd. Nie chciałem, żeby z tobą został. Ale on jest głupi. Na twoje szczęście... Zawsze był. Po tym wszystkim, co mu zgotowałeś _uwierzył_ , że go kochasz. - Gabe zrobił pauzę, ale Dean ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. - Wierzy we wszystkie bajki, które mu opowiadasz. Ale ja nie. I jeśli kiedyś odejdzie... Jeśli będzie _musiał_ odejść, będzie mieć dokąd.

\- Nie odejdzie. A jeśli dalej będziesz knuć, popamiętasz. Jeśli zechcę, nikt cię nigdy nie znajdzie - warknął groźnie. - Nigdy.

\- Nie byłbym pierwszy. Ani ostatni. - Odwrócił się plecami, pokazując, że się nie boi. - Ale kiedyś ci się te wszystkie trupy wysypią z szafy. I co wtedy zrobisz, _szwagrze_?

Trzasnęły drzwi i Gabriel został sam. Uśmiechnął się.

Alfa się denerwuje. Dobry znak.

I jednocześnie bardzo...

...zły.

 

* * *

 

\- Harvey wspominał, że dostałeś propozycję... - Dean postanowił oczyścić atmosferę. - Powinienem powiedzieć ci wtedy, ale co by to zmieniło? Chciałem ci oszczędzić dylematów. Masz fundację, dzieci... Grejpfruta. To chyba najważniejsze?, nie jakaś tam telewizja?

\- Prosiłem, żebyś mi mówił. - Cas stał przy oknie, z malcem w ramionach. - Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że się nie zgadzasz. Nie zrobiłbym nic wbrew tobie. Ale mogłeś mi powiedzieć... - W jego głosie brzmiała rezygnacja, jakby nie miał już siły. Jakby coś pękło a on patrzył bezradnie, wiedząc, że się nie da tego poskładać. - Mogłeś powiedzieć.

\- Mogłem. Ale nie powiedziałem. - Dean podszedł, zabrał Grejpfruta i położył do kołyski. - Chodź.

Pociągnął omegę za rękę do sypialni.

\- Dean, nie chcę... - Bronił się. - Nie teraz... Możesz nie teraz? Nie, nie dotykaj... Nie chcę! Dean... zostaw... zostaw, proszę... Dean... nie, nie... tam nie... tak nie. Nie chcę...

 

* * *

 

Kwadrans stał pod prysznicem, z czołem przytkniętym do płytek. Dean dawno tego nie robił, nie wymuszał na nim seksu. Od dawna... Prawie zapomniał, że kiedyś tak robił. W innym życiu... Przestał się bać. Zapomniał. A teraz wszystko wróciło.

Jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po Grejpfrucie, nie minął jeszcze nawet tydzień... Spojrzał na swoje nogi, spływające chłodną wodą i różowiejącymi strugami. Kolana mu się trzęsły. Łydki... Kucnął. Klęknął. Sięgnął dłonią ostrożnie, zbadał bolące miejsca. W ustach wciąż czuł gorzkawy posmak nasienia. Tyłek bolał. Kark. W pewnej chwili prawie stracił przytomność - tak mocno Dean go złapał. Może to go uratowało, bo znieruchomiał. Gdyby się szarpał, szczęki alfy mogły rozharatać mu szyję. Przetarł ją mokrą dłonią i spojrzał. Leciała mu krew. Musiał mu zedrzeć trochę skóry... Piekło od mydła.

\- Co tam tak marudzisz? - Dean wszedł bez pukania. - Skończ się mazać i jazda do łóżka.

\- Jeszcze... chwila... - Zaczął wstawać, poślizgnął się i prawie upadł. Alfa wyciągnął go z brodzika i popchnął, mokrego, do sypialni.

\- Żaden Charlie nich ci się nie marzy... - powiedział ostro, twardo, odrzuciwszy kołdrę. - Jutro wyjdziesz stąd na czworaka, hm...? Będziesz tak oznaczony, że _nikt_ nie będzie mieć żadnych wątpliwości czyj jesteś. Ani ten knypek, twój braciszek, ani ten gnojek cukiernik. Rozumiesz? Hm?

Cas rozumiał. Bardzo dobrze rozumiał.

\- Przypomnę wam wszystkim, kto do kogo należy i kto komu ma nie wchodzić w drogę... - szepnął alfa, zaczynając wszystko od nowa. - Ręce! RĘCE.

 

* * *

 

Nie mógł się rano zwlec z łóżka. Dosłownie. Nie mógł i nie chciał. Nie w takim stanie. Pokazywać się dzieciom. Jody... Gabe'owi. Charliemu. Było mu wstyd. Wstydził się. Parę minut ryczał, z nosem wciśniętym w poduszkę, mało się nie udusił, ale w końcu przestał - musiał się wziąć w garść. Musiał. Nie miał wyboru. Poza tym Dean mógł usłyszeć. Wkurzyłby się jeszcze bardziej.

Kolejny prysznic, tym razem szybki. Starał się zmyć z siebie tyle śladów, ile zdoła, ale węchu wilka nie da się oszukać. Będą wiedzieć. Nie zapytają, ale będą wiedzieć. Będą zerkać.

Zajrzał do komody i starannie wybrał ubranie. Chciał wyglądać dobrze. Chciał wyglądać lepiej, niż się czuł. Chciał, żeby oni myśleli, że to dlatego, że on sam chciał. Że wszystko jest dobrze, że jest wspaniale, że on czuje się super i wygląda super i wszystko jest

(pięć minut szlochania)

super.

Uśmiechnął się do odbicia w lustrze. _Zapuchnięte oczy dadzą się wytłumaczyć. Hormony. Grejpfrut w nocy marudził. Wstawałem do dzieci. Ko... kochaliśmy się z Deanem. Chciałem. Ja, tak bardzo chciałem, wszystko wiem, powinniśmy poczekać sześć tygodni, ale chciałem i było super. Alergia. Coś mi wpadło do oka._ _Trochę szamponu... Jestem taki niezdarny... Jest super._ Uśmiechnął się szerzej, mało mu policzki nie pękły. _Super jest, Gabe. Nie martw się o mnie. Jest świetnie._

\- Jest świetnie. - Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, zorientował się, że to źle wygląda i zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć na brata. Prosto w oczy. Długie, pewne siebie spojrzenie.

\- Cuchniesz nim na milę. - Gabe nie dał się oszukać. - Nie powinieneś najpierw dojść do siebie? Miesiąc czy dwa?

Nie chciał wchodzić w intymne szczegóły, ale cokolwiek ci dwaj robili w nocy, Cas nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

\- Jest super. - Powtórzył. - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

\- Mogę go potrzymać? - Gabe bardzo delikatnie odebrał Grejpfruta i chwilę kołysał go w ramionach. - Jest taki maleńki... Taki maciupeńki...

\- Jest tylko trochę mniejszy od bliźniaków... Odrobinę. - Cas pogłaskał szczeniaczka po pupce. - Szybko nadrobi, słyszałeś Amy?

\- Jak go nazwiecie? - Gabe zaczął spacerować po pokoiku. Do okna... i z powrotem.

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy... Nie wiem. Dean coś wymyśli. - Cas się zająknął. - Wymyślimy.

\- Więc jeszcze nie ma aktu urodzenia? - Gabe wyjrzał na korytarz i przymknął drzwi konspiracyjnie.

\- Uhm... Nie, chyba nie. Nie wiem. Dean to załatwia... - Cas się zawahał. Gabe zbliżył się jednym susem.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś akt urodzenia?

\- Co? - Cas nie zrozumiał, sięgnął po Grejpfruta, który zaczął się trochę roić i popiskiwać niespokojnie. - Jaki akt?

\- Szczeniaczków... Miśka, Mary...?

\- Nie, ale... Po co?

\- Nigdy?

\- Dean trzyma wszystkie dokumenty.

\- Wiesz, że można poprosić o odpis? W Montanie to nie takie łatwe. - Gabe obejrzał się na drzwi. - Jeśli nie jest się bezpośrednio spokrewnionym. Wujkowi nie wydadzą, ale powiedzmy, że użyłem magicznej różdżki i zdobyłem to.

Wyciągnął złożoną kartkę i wsunął Casowi do kieszeni. Akurat kiedy drzwi się odchyliły i wszedł Sammy.

\- Co porabiacie? - spytał niefrasobliwym tonem, ale z czujnym spojrzeniem.

\- Cieszymy się Grejpfrutem. Właśnie pytałem, jak go nazwą. Nie to, że Grape brzmi źle, ale może Gabe brzmiałoby lepiej? - Mrugnął. - Nic by mnie tak nie ucieszyło, Cas. Pomyśl o tym. - Poklepał go po ramieniu i wyszedł. - Czy tu można dostać jakieś śniadanie? Jestem głodnym wilkiem i robię się zły! - Dobiegło z korytarza zawadiackie wołanie.

\- Wszystko okay, Cas?

\- Tak, jest super. - Odłożył Grejpfruta do kołyski. Nakrył. - Świetnie. Szampon mi wpadł do oczu pod prysznicem. Jestem niezdarą.

\- Uhm. No tak. Szampon. - Sammy zmarszczył brwi. - Dean zaszalał? Przemówię mu do rozumu.

\- Nie! - Cas zatrzymał się gwałtownie. - Sam to załatwię! Nie mów mu nic - krzyknął w panice.

\- Okay. Okay... Nic nie powiem. - Sammy podniósł ręce. - Ale jeśli znów zacznie...

\- Gdzie teraz jest? W kuchni?

\- Na dole, nie wiem... W gabinecie chyba. Ale Cas, jeśli znów zacznie się do ciebie dobierać, daj mu po łapach, okay?

\- Nie martw, się. Jest okay. Jest super. Zaraz zejdę. Muszę... uhm... siku. - Cas pocwałował do sypialni. Zamknął się w łazience, na zamek i wyjął kartkę. Rozłożył.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co czyta. Co to jest. Przyjrzał się, zbliżył do oczu. Odwrócił. Obejrzał dokładnie, obwąchał. Pachniało Gabem. Musiał to nosić przy sobie jakiś czas, jego woń wgryzła się głęboko. Papier był lekko pogięty na rogach i nieco przetarty na złamaniu, gdzie był na stałe złożony, ale wszystko było czytelne - data wystawienia, podpis urzędnika, pieczęć. Całość bardzo oficjalna i poważna. Akt urodzenia.

Michael Dean Winchester. Ojciec: Dean Winchester. Matka...

?

Cas usiadł na podłodze, nie oddychając.

 

 


	89. KARTY NA STÓŁ

\- Tatuś? Pomóc ci zejść? - Misiek zahamował na poręczy. - Źle się czujesz? Zawołać tatę?

\- Nie, nie... Dam radę. - Tatuś odmówił i uśmiechnął się, trochę udawanym uśmiechem. - Wywaliłem się pod prysznicem i trochę mnie teraz boli. - Poklepał się po pupie. - Nic wielkiego. Wszyscy już zeszli na śniadanie?

\- Ellen zabrała maluchy. - Zaraportował. - Widziałem wujka Gabe'a i tego pana z tortem. Ciocia Jody i Amy są na dole... i... - Zastanowił się.

\- Widziałeś tatę?

\- Chyba jest w gabinecie.

\- Jedź, tylko nie spadnij - powiedział tatuś i Michaś zjechał na dół, a potem chwilę obserwował, jak tatuś kuśtyka ze schodów, trzymając się ściany. Nieładnie pachniał. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy kłócili się z tatą. Ale pachniał też tatą, jak wtedy kiedy obaj znikali w sypialni całować się i przytulać i wtedy zawsze byli w dobrym humorze. Misiek nie potrafił rozszyfrować tego, że pachniał jednocześnie jak wtedy kiedy się kłócili i jak wtedy, kiedy się całowali, ale tym razem definitywnie tatuś nie był w dobrym humorze. I to było bardzo dziwne. Zmarszczył brwi.

Przypomniał sobie, co wczoraj powiedział wujek Gabe. Wieczorem ślub, rano rozwód. Misiek oglądał wystarczająco dużo telewizji, żeby wiedzieć, co to jest rozwód i nie wyglądało to na nic miłego. Nie dla dzieci, w każdym razie. Chociaż dorośli nie odpowiedzieli mu, kiedy wczoraj o to zapytał, to rozumiał, że przy rozwodzie jedno z rodziców się pakuje i wyprowadza. I już się nie ściskają, nie przytulają i nie całują. Nie śpią razem. W ogóle nie mieszkają ze sobą. Kłócą się o wszystko i idą do sądu. Robią sobie na złość.

Tatuś chciał się wyprowadzić. W zeszłym roku. Wtedy tak samo brzydko pachniał. Aż głowa boli od tego i brzuch i ledwo się można powstrzymać, żeby nie płakać i nie schować się gdzieś w kącie. To _zdenerwowanie_ tak pachnie. Misiek już wiedział. Nauczył się rozpoznawać różne zapachy, nie wszystkie, ale te silne tak i potrafił je nazwać. Tatuś jest zdenerwowany i przestraszony, chociaż wcale tego nie pokazuje. Udaje. Uśmiecha się.

Kłamie.

 _Żeby mnie nie martwić_ , pomyślał Misiek. _Znów się pokłócili z tatą. Tata coś zrobił i tatuś się zdenerwował i przestraszył._

Misiek poczuł, że to mu się nie podoba. I nie podobało mu się, że tatuś wczoraj czuł się dobrze a dziś kuleje. Może to o tym prysznicu to też kłamstwo? Może tatuś wcale się nie przewrócił? Sam? Misiek nigdy nie widział, żeby tata skrzywdził tatusia, ale co jeśli to był pierwszy raz? Zawsze jest jakiś pierwszy raz i może to był ten.

\- Pomogę ci. - Podszedł do niego, chociaż nie zostało mu dużo, tylko trzy stopnie do zejścia. - Daj rękę.

\- Nie trzeba, idź na śniadanie. Nic mi nie jest.

\- Razem pójdziemy. - Zdecydował Misiek i nagle poczuł się... jakby większy. Starszy. Wyprostował się, kiedy tatuś wziął go za rękę. Chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się nie martwił, że on go obroni, przed tatą i przed wszystkimi, ale z kuchni wybiegła Ciasteczko i zaczęła skakać dookoła i śpiewać piosenkę i tatuś chwalił ją, że tak ślicznie śpiewa i w końcu Misiek nic nie powiedział. Chociaż pomyślał.

Jego instynkt alfy podpowiadał mu więcej, niż innym małym wilczkom.

Śniadanie było jakieś cichsze niż zwykle. Nie jedli w kuchni, tylko w jadalni, żeby się wszyscy mogli pomieścić i Ellen zastawiła stół półmiskami pełnymi kiełbasek, jajek na miękko i jajecznicy, płatków z mlekiem, kanapek, twarożku i konfitur i naleśników oczywiście, ale poza wujkiem Gabem nikt nie miał za dużego apetytu.

Wujek żartował, opowiadał historyjki o swoich podróżach, nawet zagranicznych i ludziach, których spotkał. To były bardzo śmieszne historyjki, ale raczej nikt się nie śmiał. Tata siedział zły na jednym końcu stołu, tatuś karmił Joy i sam prawie nic nie jadł. Ciocia Amy pilnowała Marka i Jacka i wyglądała na smutną a Ellen na bardzo zajętą. Wujek Sammy próbował rozmawiać z panem od tortu, ale pan od tortu był jeszcze bardziej milczący, niż wczoraj.

\- Rozwiedziecie się czy nie? - spytał w końcu, w chwili, kiedy zaległo milczenie i nawet wujek Gabe nie miał już nic do opowiadania.

\- Co? - Tata popatrzył na niego przez całą długość stołu.

\- Bo jak tak, to mi się to nie podoba i reszcie też nie. - Misiek dawno temu poczuł się upoważniony do przemawiania w imieniu rodzeństwa. Mary i bliźniaki przestali jeść i patrzyli to na brata, to na tatę.

\- Skończyłeś już. Idź na górę - powiedział tata surowo. - I nie schodź, dopóki ci nie pozwolę.

Misiek odłożył widelec.

\- Na górę! - warknął tata i wstał. - Jazda. Żebym nie musiał powtarzać.

\- Dean - zaczęła Ellen, ale tata podniósł dłoń i nikt już się nie odezwał. Misiek odsunął krzesło z łoskotem i popędził do swojego pokoju.

Teraz już wiedział na pewno, że coś się wczoraj stało. Coś się wczoraj zmieniło. Na gorsze.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie wiem, co to znaczy... - Cas wymknął się do salonu, gdy dziewczyny zajęły się sprzątaniem po śniadaniu. Julie gdzieś zniknęła i zostali sami z Gabem. - Co to znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że nie masz żadnych praw do dzieci. - Gabe nie pozostawiał żadnych złudzeń. Spieszył się. Wataha nigdy nie pozwalała im zostać zbyt długo sam na sam. - Oficjalnie... to nie są twoje dzieci. W ogóle.

Cas zasłonił usta. Wcisnął pięść i przygryzł, żeby nie krzyknąć.

_Jak Dean mógł to zrobić? Jak?!_

\- To niemożliwe.

\- To możliwe. Oszukuje cię od samego początku. - Gabe zerknął na drzwi. - Charlie mi mówił, jak powstrzymuje rozwój cukierni. Odkąd przejęli większość udziałów, przestali go dopuszczać do ksiąg i umów. Sprzedaż idzie fenomenalnie, macie duże obroty, a według raportów finansowych ledwo przędziecie. Przyjrzałem się też fundacji. Czy wiesz, że chociaż jesteś prezesem statut i regulamin nie dają ci praktycznie żadnej decyzyjności? Wszystkie dokumenty musi poza tobą podpisać dwóch członków zarządu. Zgadnij kto?

\- Kevin, Sammy lub Dean. Wiedziałem, że nie pozwoli mi podejmować decyzji... - Cas nie był zaskoczony. - Ale szczeniaczki... są moje... Amy wie, że są moje. I Jess.

\- Jesteś aż taki głupi?! - Zdenerwował się Gabe. - Amy jest w watasze i jest lojalna przede wszystkim wobec swojego męża i jego brata, alfy. Ma własne dzieci, o których musi myśleć przede wszystkim. A Jess od lat siedzi w jego kieszeni i zrobi wszystko, co jej każe.

\- Nie Amy. Amy nie jest taka...

\- A Jo jest? - spytał Gabe. - Zdaje się, że zawsze się lubiliście? Jak ją przekabacił?

Cas nie umiał odpowiedzieć.

To prawda, że każdy w watasze robił przede wszystkim to, co kazał alfa. Bezwzględne posłuszeństwo wobec jego poleceń było warunkiem utrzymania się w rodzinie. Cas potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak alfa wywiera wpływ na Jo, żeby się zgodziła, żeby poświadczyła w urzędzie, że wszystkie szczeniaczki są jej. I alfy.

Może dlatego od tak dawna nie przyjeżdżała do domu... Może w głębi serca nie mogła tego unieść? Tego kłamstwa? Oficjalnie studiowała w Californi, już któryś rok. Pracowała i robiła doktorat, ale co mogło trzymać ją tak długo tak daleko od rodziny? Może nie potrafiła mu spojrzeć w oczy... Wiedząc, w jakim kłamstwie bierze udział.

\- Wreszcie twoja praca. - Gabe był więcej niż bezwzględny. Nie oszczędzał słów i nie owijał w bawełnę. - Rozmawiałem z Harveyem. Dean sabotuje twoją karierę jak może.

\- Pomógł mi podpisać kontrakt. - Cas pokręcił głową. - Sammy wszystkiego dopilnował.

\- Właśnie. Czy ty w ogóle czytałeś, co podpisujesz? - Gabe się wściekł. - Czy ty w ogóle masz dostęp do własnych pieniędzy?

\- Oczywiście, że mam! Mam kartę i konto! Kevin mi założył! - Tym razem Cas był pewien, że przynajmniej w tym Dean niczego nie namieszał.

\- Tak? - Gabe zdziwił się uprzejmie. - A ja stawiam brylanty przeciwko orzechom, że Dean dostaje esemesa natychmiast jak tylko próbujesz dokonać jakiejkolwiek operacji i w każdej chwili może cię odciąć pod byle pretekstem. Możliwe, że te pieniądze nawet nie znajdują się już w kraju, tylko na jakimś szwajcarskim koncie. Przejrzyj na oczy! Ten wilk omotał cię i okłamał w najważniejszych sprawach. Zrobił wszystko, żeby zdobyć twoje zaufanie i wciągnął w pułapkę. Jeśli będziesz chciał odejść, zabierze ci dzieci i zostawi bez grosza przy duszy. Rozumiesz?

\- Nie. - Cas zasłonił uszy. - Nie Dean. Nie Dean. On... ma wady, ale... kocha mnie. Jestem pewien. Kocha mnie...

\- Nie bądź idiotą! Miłość to humbug! Trick! Sztuczka, którą wykorzystuje, żeby ci zamydlić oczy, żebyś robił dokładnie to, czego on chce!

\- Nie. Nie wierzę... Wszystko zmyśliłeś, żeby nas skłócić... - Cas zacisnął powieki. - To wszystko nieprawda! Nieprawda! Dał mi obrączkę! Po co miałby dawać mi obrączkę? Po co?

\- Bo cię chce, po to. Bo zrobi wszystko, żeby cię mieć. - Gabe podszedł i objął go, sztywno i niezdarnie, bo nie przywykł do okazywania sobie uczuć z braćmi, w watasze.

\- To co mam zrobić? Co mam zrobić?...

\- Porozmawiaj z nim? - Gabe zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu. - Teraz? Jest chyba w gabinecie...?

Cas zamrugał. Otarł oczy i odsunął się od brata.

\- Myślisz? Że powinienem? - Pociągnął nosem.

\- Idź! - Ponaglił go Gabe. - No, idź, teraz. Pomów z nim. Wyjaśnij. Idź teraz.

Cas skinął, odchrząknął i zebrał się w sobie.

Tak. Muszą pomówić. Wyjaśnić sobie. Na pewno Dean ma dobre wytłumaczenie na wszystko. Na pewno ma dobre... Przecież... Gabe nie ma racji, że to tylko trick. Sztuczka. Dean go kocha. Przez te wszystkie lata... To nie mogło być tak całkiem kłamstwo. Przecież by wyczuł.

Przecież by czuł, że to...

Pognał do gabinetu. Dean to wyjaśni. Dean przeprosi. Obieca, że już nie będzie niczego ukrywał! Wszystko sobie opowiedzą jeszcze raz i naprawią! Dean naprawi. Zawsze naprawiał. Zawsze...

Pchnął drzwi i pierwsze, co zobaczył to Dean oparty o biurko i Julie przed nim na kolanach z rozchełstaną bluzką i spódnicą zadartą do pasa.

 

* * *

 

 _Karkołomny plan_ , pomyślał Gabe. _Ale tonący brzytwy się chwyta..._

 

 


	90. KŁÓTNIA PROWADZI DO ZGODY

\- CAS! CAS! - Dean odepchnął dziewczynę i pognał za omegą. - Rany boskie... wracaj! WRACAJ DO CHOLERY!

Poślizgnął się na schodach i ledwo utrzymał równowagę, widząc, jak omega gna na przełaj przez podwórko do dżipa. Na szczęście śnieg był głęboki. Odśnieżali ostatnio tylko przejście do owczarni i podjazd na tyle, żeby móc się wydostać autem, ale Cas nierozważnie wybrał drogę na skróty i dosłownie zakopał się w zaspach.

\- Czekaj! Do jasnej cholery, stój! - Dean chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął. Obaj się wywrócili prosto w śnieg. - Stój, posłuchaj! Posłuchaj! Posłuchaj... Nie wiem, co się tu dzieje, ale to nie było tak! Popatrz na mnie! - Klęknął, przytrzymując omegę, żeby nie uciekł. - Popatrz na mnie. Patrz na mnie!

Cas w końcu przestał się szarpać i spojrzał na alfę.

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz. To nie tak, jak to wyglądało. - Dean przytrzymał go za ramiona. - Nie wiem, co ona uknuła z tym pieprzonym twoim braciszkiem, ale to nie tak, jak wyglądało.

\- Czemu Jo jest matką Miśka?! Czemu?! - wrzasnął omega, wyciągając papier z kieszeni spodni. Cały się trząsł i zanosił się szlochem.

\- Rany... bo... - Dean westchnął. Przytrzymał go mocniej. Przycisnął do siebie. - Wiedziałem, że się w końcu do tego dogrzebie... Trzeba go było zakopać w jednej z tych jaskiń... Cholera. - Zakołysał omegę, żeby go uspokoić, chociaż trochę.

\- Więc to prawda? - Cas trząsł się tak bardzo, że ledwo mógł mówić. Znów się zaczął wyrywać, ale Dean trzymał go naprawdę mocno. Parę osób wyszło na werandę, ale nie wiedzieli, czy mogą podejść, czy nie. - To prawda, tak? - Rozryczał się.

\- Chodź do domu. Wszystko ci wytłumaczę. No... chodź. Wstawaj. Zanim dostaniesz zapalenia płuc.

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie idę! Nie idę. Znowu będziesz kłamać! Gabe ma rację! Tylko kłamiesz i oszukujesz! - Cas chciał go odepchnąć, ale Dean nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zarzucił go sobie na ramię i zaczął brnąć przez zaspy z powrotem do domu.

\- Gabe, masz trzy minuty, żeby zabrać swoją dziwkę i zniknąć. Charlie. Jeszcze raz cię tu zobaczę i pójdziesz na dno, razem z twoimi cukierniami. Zamknę wszystko w ciągu jednego popołudnia - warknął, wchodząc na schody. - Macie pięć minut, żeby opuścić moją ziemię. Rufus, dopilnuj, żebym nie musiał sam sprawdzać, tak?

\- Jasne, Dean. - Rufus prawie zasalutował.

Alfa wspiął się na schody, odprowadzany spojrzeniami watahy i Gabe'a.

\- Znowu go przekabacisz? Znowu mu nawciskasz bajeczek? - wrzasnął i Dean przystanął na podeście. Postawił Casa. Zeskoczył na dół i z rozmachem przyłożył Gabe'owi w zęby.

Gabe dosłownie wyfrunął przez próg, przeleciał przez taras i zjechał na plecach ze schodów, prosto w śnieg. Julie pisnęła i pobiegła za nim.

\- Jeszcze ktoś chce się pożegnać? - Dean spojrzał na Charliego, ale ten złapał kurtkę z wieszaka i popędził na zewnątrz. Dean zatrzasnął drzwi z takim hukiem, że omal nie wyleciały z futryny. - Ty dokąd?! - Podniósł głos, usadzając omegę na miejscu. - Koniec wizyty!

\- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać! - Cas chwycił doniczkę z kwiatkiem, stojącą na małym stoliczku pod oknem i rzucił przez poręcz. Dean uchylił się i pognał do niego po trzy stopnie na raz. Cas próbował uciec, ale był zbyt obolały, żeby utrzymać chwilową przewagę.

Złapał go w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni.

Pchnął na ścianę. Przytrzymał.

\- Po pierwsze... to w gabinecie to nie było tak jak wyglądało - wydyszał, zmęczony i wściekły. - To jedna z gierek Gabriela. Założę się, że wysłał cię, żebyś nas nakrył, tak?

Cas zacisnął zęby.

\- Jest idiotą. Przecież gdybym chciał, miałbym sto innych okazji i to tak, żebyś się nie dowiedział. - Dean odetchnął i trochę się odsunął. Wiedział, że Misiek podsłuchuje, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Teraz najważniejsze było przekonać Casa, żeby zechciał go wysłuchać. - A nie pod nosem, przy wszystkich.

Cas spuścił głowę.

\- Naopowiadał ci głupot i myślał, że to będzie gwóźdź do trumny? Tak? - Dean zgadywał. - Liczył, że już nie zechcesz na mnie patrzeć, że cokolwiek powiem, nie uwierzysz... Tak?

\- Nie wiem - burknął w odpowiedzi. - Dość nakłamałeś, żeby ci nie ufać.

Dean zagryzł wargę. Teraz musiał być bardzo ostrożny z każdym słowem.

\- Poprosiłem Jo, żeby pomogła... - Zaczął ostrożnie. - Bo uznałem, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Skrzywił się, przełykając ślinę. Kwaśno-metaliczny odór spowijał Casa jak gęsta chmura.

\- Najlepiej zabezpieczało szczeniaczki. Nie tylko Miśka. Resztę też. Przecież nie mogłem wpisać ciebie zamiast niej, a tak mogły dostać moje nazwisko. - Starał się uspokoić. Cas słuchał i to był dobry znak. - Są legalnie moje. W świetle ludzkiego prawa.

\- A moje nie.

\- A wybierasz się gdzieś? Nie? To co to zmienia? Przez dziewięć lat nie wiedziałeś, co jest w dokumentach i byłeś szczęśliwy. Co to _teraz_ zmienia?

\- Okłamywałeś mnie. - Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę i skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Przepraszam. - Dean podparł się na biodrach. Spojrzał w głąb korytarza, by dojrzeć jak Misiek cofa się do swojego pokoju. - Za wczoraj. Za to co w nocy... Poniosło mnie.

Przetarł twarz, wypuszczając głośno powietrze.

\- Poniosło mnie. Nie mogę tego cofnąć. Przepraszam.

Cas nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, chciałem... Sam nie wiem... Nie myślałem racjonalnie. - Dean gapił się na czubki swoich butów. Na wzór chodnika. - Będę spać na kanapie. Dziś, jutro, ile zechcesz.

\- Nie przyjąłbym tej propozycji... w telewizji.

\- Nie?

\- I nawet jeśli zabrałeś ten milion do Szwajcarii, to też mi nie przeszkadza. Jeśli tak jest lepiej...? - Cas się zawahał. - Ze względu na podatki?

\- Jaki milion?

\- Mój. Z honorarium. Jeśli go zabrałeś, to nie szkodzi.

Dean podniósł brwi.

\- Nie zabrałem twoich trzech i pół miliona. - Oznajmił. - To jedyne legalne pieniądze w rodzinie. Uczciwie płacisz od nich podatki i inwestujesz w nieruchomości. Konkretnie... Kupiłeś za nie ziemię po Shurleyu. Od Franka. I dwie śliczne działki nad jeziorem.

\- Tak?

\- Są twoje.

\- Na moje nazwisko?

\- Tak, no jasne.

\- I nie dostajesz esemesa za każdym razem, gdy za coś płacę? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Uhm... - Dean zrobił przepraszającą minę.

\- Dean!

\- To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa... Naprawdę... Wcale nie kontroluję twoich wydatków. Możesz kupować, co chcesz!

\- Nigdy mi nie pozwalasz płacić! - Dźgnął go palcem w pierś. - Nigdy! Nawet za głupie pączki na stacji benzynowej!

\- Za pączki pozwalam! I masz zapłacić za obiad u Benny'ego! Przecież się umówiliśmy!

\- Kiedy kupiłem pączki za moje pieniądze? Co? Kiedy?!

\- Ostatnio! We wrześniu! Jechaliśmy do Crabtown na film i tankowałem, a ty kupiłeś kawę i pączki i zapłaciłeś sam!

Cas przewrócił oczami.

\- Zapłaciłem tą stówą, co mi dałeś, bo zapomniałem karty!

\- Tak? - Dean usiłował sobie przypomnieć. - Dałem ci jakąś stówę? Mnie się wydaje, że płaciłeś kartą...

\- Dałeś mi stówę i powiedziałeś, że następnym razem zapłacę! - Cas odkleił się od ściany i zaczął kuśtykać do sypialni. - A następnym razem powiedziałeś, że ja płaciłem ostatnio i teraz ty płacisz! Ciągle mnie oszukujesz na pieniądzach! I nie myśl sobie, że tym razem ci się upiecze! U Benny'ego ja płacę! Bez gadania! I wezmę wszystko z karty, i za piwo też płacę i nie będziesz mi mówił, że dzielimy po połowie i jak dogadasz się z Bennym, żeby mi policzył mniej, to popamiętasz!

\- Płacisz za piwo, za wszystko i popamiętam. - Zgodził się Dean.

\- No, idziesz? - Cas się obejrzał.

\- Uhm... kanapa? - Dean stał w miejscu.

\- Chcę dostać żyrandol. - Cas podniósł brwi. - Półkilowy. I jak mnie dotkniesz przed lutym...

Dean nawet nie mrugnął. Skoczył i podniósł go na ręce.

\- Wiem, że nadal będziesz mnie oszukiwał, więc nie obiecuj - mruknął Cas, sięgając do klamki. - Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo.

\- Nie dotknę cię do lutego, przysięgam. I kupię ci najbardziej obciachowy brylant jaki znajdę, a ty będziesz mógł go wywalić do kibla, jak się następnym razem na mnie rozzłościsz.

\- Nie splajtujesz cukierni, żeby zrobić na złość Charliemu?

\- Nie uciekniesz z Gabem?

\- Nie zabierzesz mi szczeniaczków?

\- Nie rozwiedziesz się ze mną?

Cas wysunął czubek języka na wargę i przyjrzał się alfie. Lśniącym zielonym oczom i piegom na nosie. I lekko rudawemu zarostowi. Alfa gapił się na niego i Cas widział w źrenicach swoje odbicie.

\- Wkurzasz mnie czasem tak, że... - Pokręcił głową.

\- Czasem mam ochotę skręcić ci kark.

\- Czasem cię nienawidzę.

\- Czasem chciałbym cię skuć, zakneblować i przywiązać do kaloryfera.

\- Jesteś głupi.

\- Jestem.

\- Ja też...

\- Strasznie cię kocham - powiedział Dean.

\- Nie mógłbym bez ciebie żyć - powiedział Cas.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, najbardziej sadystycznym ch... jestem ja! :D Ale cóż, po prostu lubię mieszać i wyprowadzać Was na manowce! :D


	91. CLAIRE

\- Nie ma mowy! - Dean aż zaczął przeklinać i Cas przez chwilę słuchał w milczeniu, pozwalając mu się wyzłościć. - Nie chcę tego chłystka na ślubie! Nie zgadzam się! Nie po tym, co ci naopowiadał!, niech się cieszy, że go tylko pogoniłem, bo mogłem...

\- Dean!

\- Od lat próbuje nas skłócić i zabrać cię ode mnie! Od lat! Ale to co nawyprawiał teraz...

\- Co _on_ nawyprawiał? Co ON nawyprawiał?! Tylko mi opowiedział o _twoich_ sprawkach!

\- A Julie?

\- A komu się ostatnio marzyła Lisa? - Cas zaplótł ramiona. - Widocznie coś jest na rzeczy.

Dean otworzył usta. Zamknął.

\- Nie będę tego komentować! - Machnął ręką. - Bzdury!

\- To mój brat. Będzie na ślubie.

\- Nie! Mowy nie ma. Po moim trupie! Jego noga tu nie postanie!

\- Owszem, tak!

\- Cas!

\- Dean!

Gapili się na siebie parę minut, wściekle i intensywnie. W końcu Cas ustąpił.

\- Pogadam z nim. Nie będzie scen. Będzie grzeczny. Wytłumaczę mu.

\- Nie chcę go widzieć w moim domu!

\- ...?

\- W naszym. - Poprawił się alfa. - W _naszym_ domu. Uhm... Wiesz, o co mi chodzi...

\- Nie jestem kością, którą sobie będziecie nawzajem wyrywać jak wściekłe psy! - Cas podniósł palec i nagle zmienił ton. - Dean, proszę.

Alfa spiął się, gniewny i zacięty.

\- Jestem zły - warknął.

\- Widzę.

\- A ty jesteś ślepy! Ten intrygant robi wszystko, żeby nas skłócić. Ostrzegałem go, żeby nie mącił! - krzyknął. - Znowu coś nagada, nawymyśla.

\- Nie musiałby nic wymyślać, gdybyś mi mówił o wszystkim, tak jak obiecałeś! - Wytknął Cas.

\- Nie mówiłem, bo nie chciałem cię denerwować. - Dean rozłożył ręce obronnie. - Co by to dało, że byś wiedział? Znów by były histerie, panika i kłótnie! Jak teraz! Chciałem nam tego zaoszczędzić! Nic nie wiedziałeś i był spokój!

\- Kiedy zaczniesz mnie traktować jak dorosłego? - Cas cofnął się o krok. - Mam swój rozum.

\- Tak? - Dean znów się wkurzył. - Podpisujesz ślepo, co ci się podsunie. Gdybym cię nie pilnował, skończyłbyś jak jedna z twoich omeg, na ulicy, bez grosza przy duszy i pewnie z kupą długów! Ani razu nie zapytałeś o dokumenty szczeniaczków! Nie przyszło ci do głowy, póki ten pajac nie zaczął o tym mówić! Nie skończyłeś żadnej szkoły! Co wiesz o świecie? Nic! Tylko tyle, co ci powiemy! Piszesz książki o pieczeniu ciasteczek, bo tylko na tym się naprawdę znasz! I na rodzeniu dzieciaków! W prawdziwym życiu!... - wyhamował gwałtownie, widząc minę omegi i natychmiast zmienił front. - Czy ja mówię, że to źle?

\- Zaufałem ci... - Zaczął Cas. - Z dokumentami... Zaufałem, bo nie skończyłem żadnej szkoły! Bo kiedy niby miałem skończyć?! ZAUFAŁEM!

\- I dobrze. - Zgodził się potulnie, trzy tony ciszej i łagodniej. - Bo wszystko załatwiliśmy z Sammym naj...

\- Za moimi plecami. - Cas wyciągnął znów kopię certyfikatu. - Dean Winchester i Jo Harvelle!

\- Już ci mówiłem! To był najlepszy spos...

\- Żeby ukraść mi dzieci! - Wszedł mu w słowo. - Bo ci zaufałem.

\- Przecież masz dzieci! - Dean machnął ręką. - Za ścianą! Niczego ci nie ukradłem, masz je! Dobrze wiedzą, kto jest ich tatusiem! A Jo nawet tu nie ma. Do niczego się nie wtrąca i nie sprawia kłopotów! Nie tak jak twój cholerny brat!

\- Jak mam ci teraz ufać, co? No, sam powiedz! I co z tego, że się znam na ciasteczkach? Ty się znasz na krętactwach i smokach, a ja na ciasteczkach! Przynajmniej nikogo nie oszukuję! Wolałbyś, żebym za twoimi plecami tak kręcił, jak ty? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nic ci nie mówił? Dla twojego dobra? Wolałbyś?

Dean by nie wolał. Spuścił wzrok.

\- A czym to się tak bardzo różnisz od Gabe'a? Że niby ty nie intrygujesz? Nie knujesz? Obaj niby wszystko robicie dla mojego dobra! - Cas znów się zdenerwował. - Tylko ja jakoś nie widzę, żebym od tego był szczęśliwszy!

\- Możemy się tak sprzeczać do końca świata, ale to niczego nie zmieni... - Dean chciał już zakończyć tę sprzeczkę. - Niczego ci nie ukradłem. Dzieci są nasze, Jo to tylko wpis w metryce. Formalność. Po ślubie nikt nie będzie się wtrącał... Możemy przeprowadzić adopcję i wszystko wskoczy na miejsce i będzie jak trzeba.

Cas wydął wargi, obrażony i wciąż niepewny.

\- Nie ukradłem ci dzieci. - Dean powtórzył cierpliwie. - Zrobiłem to, co wydawało mi się dla nich najlepsze. Dla nas. Nie miałem zamiaru nigdy... nigdy - powtórzył stanowczo - odstawiać cię na bok. Po prostu takie rozwiązanie wydało mi się najlepsze. Dziewięć lat nie było z tym problemu, póki twój braciszek nie zaczął cię buntować przeciwko mnie.

\- Ufałem ci...

\- I źle na tym wyszedłeś? - Dean podszedł. - Hm?, królewno? Masz dom, rodzinę. Wszyscy się o was troszczą. Masz fundację, pracę. Własne pieniądze i nawet nieruchomości, które należą wyłącznie do ciebie. Nie do mnie, nie do watahy. Tylko do ciebie. Zabezpieczyłem ciebie i każde z dzieci. Niczego wam nie zabraknie do końca życia. Przysięgam, cokolwiek się stanie, wam niczego nie zabraknie.

\- Nie jestem twoją królewną.

\- Jesteś. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, jesteś moją królewną. Nadąsaną, złą jak osa królewną.

\- Nie jestem zły.

\- Jesteś.

\- Zasłużyłeś sobie.

\- Niech ci będzie. - Dean wreszcie ustąpił. - Niech ten oślizgły gad przyjdzie na ślub. Sam. - Postawił warunek. - Nie chcę żadnych Julii, ani Charliech, ani nikogo! I ma siedzieć cicho i nie knuć.

\- Pomówię z nim! - Cas zaoferował radośnie.

\- Sam z nim pomówię.

\- Będziesz go straszyć!

\- Oczywiście, że go postraszę! - Dean wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli spróbuje zepsuć nam ten dzień...

\- Charliego też zaproszę.

\- Chcesz mnie zabić? Może od razu daj mi sznur, żebym się powiesił na belce?

\- I kto tu histeryzuje?

\- Brat, jeszcze rozumiem. Z piekła rodem, ale przynajmniej rodzina, niech ją diabli wezmą. A Charlie?

\- Przyjaciel.

Dean jęknął.

\- Przyjaciel?! Marzy ci się scena, jak z _Absolwenta_? Że cię porwie spod ołtarza i odjedziecie w siną dal? - Zakpił, ale wizja uciekającego Casa zmroziła go do kości.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Nie chcę odjeżdżać w siną dal. - Cas go objął. - Charlie to przyjaciel, nic więcej.

\- Romantycznie zakochany po uszy odkąd cię poznał. - Dean też go objął. - Nie to, że tego nie rozumiem. Bardzo dobrze rozumiem, sam się złapałem w te twoje niebieskie ślepia, ale...

\- Charlie nie jest zakochany tylko życzliwy i uprzejmy. - Sprostował Cas, mamrocząc prosto w koszulę, pachnącą alfą. - Zachowuje się miło, bo jest miły. Też mógłbyś czasem być...

 _Pożera cię wzrokiem, idioto, a gdyby nie ja, już dawno zaciągnąłby cię do wyrka_ , pomyślał Dean, ale nie powiedział nic na głos. _Lepiej nie dokładać drew do tego pieca._

\- To twój.

\- Mój? - Zdziwił się Dean i pomacał po kieszeni. - Nie, to twój.

\- Co robi mój telefon w twojej kieszeni? - spytał Cas, odbierając. - Halo?... Tak?... Yhm... Co? Jak to? Kiedy?... A Claire?... Dobrze, przyjadę...

\- Co się stało? - Dean czujnie nastawił uszu.

\- Schronisko. - Cas się rozłączył i zaczął grzebać w szufladzie w poszukiwaniu grubych skarpet i swetra. - Znaleźli Florę... Nie wytrzymała.

\- Co zrobiła?

\- Muszę tam jechać. Chyba trzeba zawiadomić koronera... Zawieziesz mnie?

\- Zawiozę. - Dean sięgnął po kluczyki. - Tylko ciepło się ubierz. Powiem Jody. Pewnie zabierze się z nami.

Misiek z okna swojego pokoju obserwował, jak tata i tatuś wsiadają do dżipa a do drugiego ciocia Jody i dziadziuś Frank. Nie było ich kilka godzin, w czasie których Ellen przyniosła mu obiad i podwieczorek. Tata nie przyszedł i nie pozwolił mu wyjść, więc Misiek nie opuszczał pokoju (z wyjątkiem łazienki) i nikt, nawet Ellen nie mógł go zwolnić z tego zakazu. Słowo taty w takich razach było święte.

\- Jak się trzymasz? - Wujek Sammy zajrzał i spytał, czy może wejść. Misiek pozwolił. - Tata pojechał do schroniska, bo coś się tam stało.

Misiek pokiwał głową.

\- Jak wróci, to cię puści. - Wujek usiadł na łóżku. - Co robisz?

\- Czytam. - Misiek pokazał okładkę.

\- _Smok i jerzy_? - Przeczytał wujek. - I jak ci się podoba?

\- Może być. O smoku. Ale takim dobrym... bo naprawdę to nie był smokiem, tylko człowiekiem, który... - Misiek złożył okładki. - Rozwiodą się?

\- Nie. - Wujek powiedział to bardzo pewnym tonem. - Jeszcze nie raz się pokłócą, ale się nie rozwiodą.

\- Tata oszukał tatusia. I tatuś płakał przez niego. - Misiek podparł się na ręku. - Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Mnie też nie. - Przyznał wujek. - Ale to są sprawy między nimi. Sami muszą je załatwić. Czasem trudno im się dogadać, co nie znaczy, że się nie kochają.

\- Tatuś chciał uciec, widziałem przez okno. I potem rzucił doniczką... - Misiek się roześmiał, bo to było bardziej śmieszne niż straszne. - A potem tata mówił, że będzie spać na kanapie i kłócili się, kto płaci za pączki. - Skrzywił się, nie rozumiejąc. - To takie ważne?

Wujek też się roześmiał.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś?

\- Hałasowali, to słyszałem - mruknął. - Czemu tata zbił wujka? Dał nam mnóstwo fajowych prezentów i w ogóle... Żartował i opowiadał historyjki!

\- Taa... - Wujek westchnął. - Właśnie o te prezenty się rozeszło. I te historyjki.

\- Sam już nie wiem. - Misiek wziął książkę i zaczął przerzucać strony. - Tata czasem jest okropnie... okropny. Czasem go nie lubię.

Wujek nic nie powiedział, tylko zmierzwił mu włosy.

\- Na pewno się nie rozwiodą? Nie chciałbym się wyprowadzać.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś się wyprowadzać? - Zdziwił się wujek.

\- Z tatusiem. Jak jest rozwód, to jedno z rodziców się wyprowadza i dzieci muszą mieszkać z nim, albo z tym drugim. I ja bym wolał z tatusiem.

\- Och. - Wujek podniósł brwi. - O, uhm... Nie będziesz musiał się wyprowadzać, bo oni na pewno się nie rozwiodą. Już mówiłem. Bardzo się kochają. I bardzo was kochają. Nie musisz się martwić. Nikt się nie będzie wyprowadzać. - Zapewnił.

\- Ale nie chcę, żeby tatuś płakał i kulał. Powiedział, że się przewrócił pod prysznicem, ale ja myślę, że tata mógł go zbić tak, jak wujka Gabe'a i... - Misiek zacisnął pięści, nagle bardzo zły na tatę. Sapnął wściekle.

\- Tatuś jest dorosły. - Wujek dotknął jego ramienia. - Poradzi sobie. Nie musisz się tym przejmować.

\- Ale jest omegą a tata alfą! - Misiek był już wystarczająco duży, żeby rozumieć różne sprawy, żeby sobie _wyrozumować_ rzeczy, o których dorośli nie chcieli mówić. - Myślałem, że... myślałem, że tata zawsze go słucha, ale teraz nie wiem...

\- Tata go słucha. Bardziej niż myślisz. Bardziej niż się jemu samemu zdaje. - Wujek westchnął. - Ale każdy popełnia błędy. Robi rzeczy, za które trzeba przepraszać. Czasem ktoś chce zrobić coś dobrego, a wychodzi odwrotnie.

\- Tata tak zrobił? Chciał dobrze i wyszło odwrotnie?

\- Tak mi się zdaje. - Wujek skinął. - Poza tym trochę naściemniał twojemu tatusiowi. A kłamstwo ma...?

\- ...krótkie nogi. - Dokończył. - Nam mówi, że nie można oszukiwać a sam oszukuje?! - spytał z pretensją. Tata nagle okazał się nie taki idealny.

\- Może miał swoje powody? - Wujek nie chciał przyznać, że tata to kłamczuch. Misiek jeszcze mocniej się rozzłościł.

\- Jakie? No?

\- Może się bał? Może się bał, że jak powie tatusiowi, to on się obrazi? Albo będzie smutny? Albo będzie krzyczał na niego?

Misiek się zastanowił. To mogło być prawdą. Sam jak coś zbroił to też się bał przyznać. Co prawda do tej pory żył w przekonaniu, że tata nie boi się niczego zupełnie, smoków ziejących ogniem i w ogóle niczego na całym świecie, bo jest naj-naj-najodważniejszy, ale najwyraźniej trochę się bał tatusia.

Ta myśl wcale nie była nieprzyjemna.

W sumie, to Misiek nawet się na tą myśl uśmiechnął.

\- A kiedy wrócą? - Zainteresował się tym, że _razem_ pojechali.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Tatuś dostał telefon, że jest bardzo potrzebny. Chyba są bardzo zajęci, bo dzwoniłem i nie odbierają. - Wujek się rozejrzał. - Jestem pewien, że gdyby nie to, to tata by ci dawno pozwolił wyjść. Na pewno się już na ciebie nie gniewa. I ty nie gniewaj się już na niego, okay? Hm? Rodzice sobie wszystko wyjaśnią i nikt się nie będzie rozwodzić. Zobaczysz.

Misiek przytaknął, wujek dał mu prztyczka w nos i poszedł.

A za dwie godziny tata i tatuś wrócili.

Nie sami.

Z samochodu wysiadła z nimi _dziewczynka_. Tatuś trzymał ją za rękę, kiedy weszli do domu i powiedział, że ma na imię Claire, że zabrali ją ze schroniska, bo nie ma się nią kto opiekować i trochę z nimi teraz pomieszka.

Misiek wymknął się z pokoju i patrzył, przykucnięty przy poręczy schodów. Dziewczynka była niewiele wyższa od Ciasteczka, miała jasne włosy i więcej nie widać było, bo się chowała za tatusiem, jak wystraszone zwierzątko.

Tata spojrzał do góry i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie z Miśkiem. Misiek myślał, że tata zacznie krzyczeć, że wyszedł z pokoju mimo zakazu, ale tata pokiwał palcem, żeby Misiek zszedł na dół. Nie miał zagniewanej miny. Uśmiechał się nawet.

\- Claire jest sierotą - powiedział mu na ucho, kiedy wszyscy poszli do kuchni, a oni dwaj zostali w holu. - Jej mama dziś rano... Zachorowała i... Nikt się nią nie zajmie, więc tatuś ją zabrał do nas, żeby nie było jej smutno.

Misiek wiedział, co to znaczy _sierota_. Jej mama _umarła_ i pewnie nie miała _żadnego_ taty. Jej mama pewnie była omegą, skoro były w schronisku. Coś mu podpowiadało, ze sposobu w jaki Claire chowała się za tatusiem, że ona też jest omegą. Jak Mary.

\- Pomożesz jej się zaznajomić z resztą dzieciaków? - spytał tata. Misiek potwierdził milcząco. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Wujek Sam mówił, że się nie rozwiedziecie. - Wyrzucił z siebie. - Ale jeśli tak, to ja się wyprowadzę z tatusiem. I będę go bronił, jakby ktoś chciał go skrzywdzić! - Ostrzegł tatę na wszelki wypadek.

Tata zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc w pierwszej chwili. A potem skinął.

\- Rozumiem. - Zrobił przerwę, odetchnął i chwilkę się zastanowił. - Czasem zapominam, że nie jesteś już maluchem, Michaś. Jesteś już dużym chłopcem.

\- Właśnie.

\- Teraz jestem pewien. - Tata się wyprostował i pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Czego?

\- Że będziesz lepszym alfą niż ja. O wiele lepszym. A teraz chodź, poznasz Claire. Jest bardzo miła, tylko strasznie nieśmiała... Na początku może być trochę przestraszona, nie trzeba na siłę jej ciągnąć do zabawy. Niech sobie poobserwuje wszystko najpierw.

\- Zaopiekuję się nią, jak Ciasteczkiem. - Obiecał.

\- Bardzo się cieszę. I... Poczekaj. - Zatrzymał go. - Przepraszam.

Misiek odpowiedział poważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte - powiedział i pobiegł, poznać miłość swojego życia.

 

 


	92. BABECZKI I PASZTECIKI

Claire była zmęczona, ale nie chciała iść do pokoju tej obcej dziewczynki i spać w nim sama, gdy cała reszta siedziała na dole. Reszta, czyli głównie wujek Cas, który był jedyną znajomą osobą w całym tym tłumie.

Wujek Cas czasem przyjeżdżał do schroniska i Claire pamiętała jego uśmiechniętą twarz i pudełka pełne smakołyków, które zawsze przywoził. Wszyscy go bardzo lubili i Claire miała niejasne poczucie, że to ktoś bardzo ważny, jakby alfa całego schroniska. Zwykle towarzyszył mu ten drugi pan, ale jego Claire się trochę bała. Był większy od wujka Casa i patrzył tak groźnie, jak złe wilki, które z mamą spotykały na drodze, zanim trafiły do schroniska. Wszystko w nim było takie groźne: sposób w jaki patrzył, w jaki mówił, w jaki chodził. Miał ciężkie buty, które tupały i wielką, zieloną kurtkę, jak myśliwi i drwale.

Claire nie lubiła myśliwych. I drwali. I motocyklistów. I kierowców wielkich ciężarówek. W ogóle nie lubiła mężczyzn. Bała się ich. Czasem starali się być mili dla niej i dla jej mamy, kupowali im frytki i burgery i mamie piwo a jej colę. Potem Claire musiała siedzieć cicho gdzieś na parkingu i udawać, że wcale nie słyszy tego stękania.

Zatykała uszy i opowiadała sobie wierszyki, ale nie znała ich dużo, tylko kilka. Czasem śpiewała piosenki z radia i z reklam. Cichutko, żeby nikt nie słyszał. Bardzo często musiała być cichutko i mama już nie musiała jej przypominać, sama pamiętała.

Teraz też siedziała cichutko na taborecie koło szafki, z talerzykiem na kolanach i skubała czekoladową babeczkę. Nie to, że babeczka była niesmaczna. Była bardzo smaczna, ale Claire była zbyt ogłuszona całym tym zamieszaniem i smutna, żeby naprawdę się cieszyć smakiem babeczki. Wolałaby ją schować na później, ale się wstydziła i nie miała w co. Wujek dał jej też kubeczek ciepłego kakao i powiedział, że jak chce, to może dostać coś innego do jedzenia, ale Claire nie chciała. Wcześniej nigdy nie odmawiała posiłku, bo nie wiadomo było, kiedy trafi się następny, ale odkąd zamieszkały w schronisku okazało się, że jedzenie jest codziennie i nie trzeba już tak najadać się na zapas, ani chować po kieszeniach. Miała nadzieję, że u wujka jest tak samo. Wyglądało, jakby tak było, bo cały dom pachniał jedzeniem. A najgłówniej ciasteczkami. Aż ślinka ciekła. Dlatego Claire skubała babeczkę i jadła po kawałeczku, mimo ściśniętego żołądka.

Wujek kręcił się przy szafkach, sypiąc proszek do butelki i potem dawał butelkę małej dzidzi. Wokół skakały inne dzieci. Pełno dzieci, w różnym wieku. Niektóre były podobne do wujka, a niektóre do tego strasznego pana, co się przy nim kręcił. _Pana Winchestera_. Claire starała się nie rzucać w oczy. Nie chciała, żeby ją zaczepiały. Czasem inne dzieciaki naśmiewały się z niej i z jej matki. Mówiły brzydkie rzeczy, o jej ciuchach i włosach. Co prawda w schronisku dostała nowe ubrania (używane, ale bardzo ładne i czyste) i codziennie brała prysznic i wszyscy mówili, że ma ładne, długie włosy, które może zaplatać w warkoczyki, więc może te dzieciaki nie będą się z niej naśmiewać, ale i tak wolała, żeby się na nią nie gapiły.

Gapiły się.

Ten ciemnowłosy chłopak i schowana za nim ruda dziewczynka z pluszowym królikiem. I tacy dwaj identyczni. I drudzy dwaj, ale już nie tacy podobni. I jeszcze taka zupełnie mała, z takimi samymi, niebieskimi oczami jak ten chłopak i wujek.

\- Wezmę Grejpfruta - powiedział pan Winchester do wujka, który oddał mu dzidzię. - Nie chcesz odpocząć?

Wujek powiedział, że nie, ale pan nie uwierzył. Położył na krześle poduszeczkę i powiedział, żeby wujek usiadł i że Ellen się zajmie kolacją. A najlepiej, żeby wujek się położył i przespał, bo to był ciężki dzień. I powiedział do niego _królewno_. I pocałował go w czubek głowy.

 

* * *

 

Mała dzidzia, którą karmił wujek to Grejpfrut. Tak tu na niego mówią, chociaż to nie jest jego prawdziwe imię. Najstarszy chłopak to Michaś, a ta ruda dziewczynka to Mary, ale często wołają na nią Ciasteczko. Dziwne zwyczaje. Grejpfrut, Miś, Ciasteczko... Królewna. Po co to tak mówić, jak można mówić normalnie, po imieniu? Potem są bliźniaki. Wszyscy na nich tak mówią: _bliźniaki_. Ich imiona zaczynają się na J, ale Claire jeszcze ich nie zapamiętała. J i J, czyli bliźniaki. Tamtych dwóch to Mark i Jack. A ta mała to Joy. Michaś, Mary i bliźniaki mówią do wujka: tatuś. A ten groźny pan, ten Winchester, to ich tata. Wygląda na to, że nie mają mamusi. Może umarła, jak mama Claire?

Jest jeszcze inny pan, ogromnie wielki, aż prawie do sufitu i on jest tatą Marka i Jacka. Ellen, która robi jedzenie i Amy. I jeszcze mnóstwo innych osób, ale ich imiona strasznie ciężko zapamiętać, bo oni wchodzą i wychodzą i szybko do siebie mówią i ciągle się śmieją i coś jedzą i rozmawiają przez telefony... Okropne zamieszanie.

Nie wszyscy mieszkają w tym wielkim domu. Niektórzy mieszkają w sąsiednim, do którego trzeba iść przez podwórko. Tu jest trochę jak w schronisku - wielki dom i mnóstwo wilków. Ale jest też trochę inaczej, bo w schronisku mieszkają obce wilki, a to jest jedna rodzina. Taka prawdziwa wataha, nie taka schroniskowa. I alfą tej watahy jest ten pan Winchester. Ten _tata_.

Dzieci mają własne pokoje, na piętrze. Michaś własny. Bliźniaki własny. Grejpfrut i Joy własny i Mary, która podzieliła się swoim z Claire. Jej pokój jest bardzo ładny - ma białe mebelki i obrazki na ścianach, półki z książeczkami i grami i lalkami... Szafę z ubraniami. Mary ma mnóstwo ubrań i butów. Wujek powiedział, że Claire może zakładać, co jej się podoba z szafy Mary. Nie wszystkie będą na nią pasować, bo jest trochę wyższa, ale większość tak. I buty też. I całą resztę. Spinki, gumki, pierścionki, bransoletki - wszystko, co Mary ma w pudełkach na toaletce. _Mnóstwo_! Tam jest prawie jak w sklepie. Aż strach czegoś dotknąć, żeby nie popsuć, albo żeby ktoś powiedział, że Claire chce ukraść.

W pokoju jest teraz trochę ciaśniej, bo wujek kazał wstawić łóżko dla Claire i ono stoi pod ścianą, gdzie przedtem stał domek dla lalek. Teraz domek stoi w salonie. Claire by się chętnie nim pobawiła, ale się wstydzi zapytać, czy można. Tylko nie wie, czemu w głównej sypialni siedzi dinozaur z fioletowymi skrzydłami. A w różowej kuchni Barbie z mieczem i Ken w sukience w groszki. Może jutro zapyta o to tą Mary...

Może. Jak się zbierze na odwagę.

Wieczorem wujek przyszedł dać im buzi na dobranoc i poczytać książeczkę, ale zasnął w trakcie i Mary zaczęła chichotać a potem poszła po swojego tatę, który wziął wujka na ręce, jak małą dzidzię i zabrał do sypialni. Za parę minut wrócił i powiedział, żeby nie hałasowały za bardzo i że mogą mieć zapaloną lampkę. Dał Mary buzi i spytał, czy dziś sama może sobie pooglądać książeczkę, bo on musi zajrzeć do bliźniaków i do Joy i do Grejpfruta. Mary chciała na ręce i ten pan Winchester ją łaskotał i wyściskał, aż się popłakała ze śmiechu i znów dał jej buzi i powiedział _dobranoc, księżniczki_.

Niektórzy kierowcy mówili czasem do niej i do jej mamy _księżniczki_ , albo _laleczki._ Claire tego nie lubiła, bo to wcale nie brzmiało miło. Nie tak, jak tu.

Mama nigdy nie pozwalała tamtym panom łaskotać i całować Claire. Odganiała ją i kazała siedzieć cicho. Nie przeszkadzać. Mary wyglądała na zadowoloną, że ten _tata_ ją łaskotał. Nie wyglądało, żeby zrobił jej krzywdę, ale z takimi wielkimi wilkami to nigdy nie wiadomo...

Kołdra ładnie pachnie. Kwiatkami. Szkoda, że mama nie może tu z nią być. Polubiłaby ten dom. I ten zapach.

 

* * *

 

\- Co robisz? - Chłopak zjawił się jak duch, znikąd i Claire tak się wystraszyła, że upuściła babeczkę na podłogę. Talerzyk się potłukł z łoskotem. O rany! Zaraz się wszyscy zbiegną i zaczną krzyczeć i każą płacić! Skąd weźmie pieniążki? Mama zawsze pilnowała, żeby nic nie psuć i nie tłuc, bo nigdy nie miały pieniążków, żeby zapłacić. I nie można nic brać bez pytania, bo przyjdzie policja i wsadzą je do więzienia. Bo mama nie ma pieniążków, żeby zapłacić. - Czego ryczysz? Odsuń się, to pozbieram. Tylko nie nadepnij... Patrz, już zamiotłem. Nie rycz. Dam ci inną babeczkę. Jesteś głodna? Zrobić ci picie? Mogę ci zrobić. Siadaj. - Wskazał miejsce przy stole.

Nie wyglądało, jakby chciał zawołać policję. Może nie powinna brać sobie tej babeczki bez pytania, ale nie mogła spać i nagle zaczęło jej burczeć w brzuchu i pomyślała, że wujek może się nie obrazi, jak sobie jedną weźmie. Troszeczkę po kryjomu. Może braku jednej babeczki, wziętej bez pytania, się nie doliczą? I oczywiście ten chłopak musiał przyjść i ją nakryć!

Claire chlipiąc, wdrapała się na krzesło. Chłopak kręcił się po kuchni, otwierał szafki i lodówkę, wstawiał kubek do mikrofali i potem podał jej kubek gorącego mleka z rozpuszczalnym kakao. I nowe ciastko.

\- Ja tam wolę paszteciki z mięsem. Jak tata - mruknął i zanurkował do piekarnika, skąd wygrzebał kilka ostygłych, nadziewanych bułeczek. - Masz, spróbuj.

Ugryzła kęs.

\- Ostre? - Kazał jej popić. - Tata lubi takie z chili i pieprzem. - Wepchnął pół babeczki do ust i zaczął żuć, aż okruszki spadały na blat. - Fo? Fobre. Fubię. Fez pofubif, jak fię fysfycaif.

Nie sądziła, żeby kiedykolwiek się mogła przyzwyczaić i polubić. Piekło w język. Wolała słodkie babeczki.

\- Nie możesz spać? - Nalał sobie soku, popił i oblizał się ze smakiem. Beknął donośnie. Roześmiał się. Strasznie hałasował, jak na gust Claire. Aż dziwne, że nikt nie przyszedł na nich nakrzyczeć. Mama ciągle kazała być cicho i nie przeszkadzać i Claire czuła się nieswojo, że on tak hałasuje i ściąga na nich uwagę. - No co? Nie chcesz gadać? - Podparł się na łokciu i przyglądał z ciekawością. - Długo mieszkałaś w schronisku?

\- Od lata.

\- Co?

\- Od lata - powiedziała głośniej. - Od sierpnia...

\- Czemu szepczesz? - Misiek z rumorem odsunął krzesło i zaczął szperać po szafkach, raz po raz uderzając drzwiczkami i szufladami. Wszczynał niesamowity zgiełk i Claire aż się skuliła na krześle. Zaraz na pewno ktoś zejdzie i zacznie na nich krzyczeć.

O. Właśnie!

Drzwi do kuchni się otworzyły i zjawił się ten straszny... _tata_.

\- Misiek, na litość, możesz nie budzić całego domu? - Przeszedł boso przez kuchnię, szeroko ziewając. - Claire, jak tam? W porządku? Ciebie też obudził?

\- Jemy! - Zaraportował Misiek. - I zrobiłem kakao.

\- Grejpfrut też chce jeść. Włącz czajnik. - Pan Winchester zaczął wyjmować pudełka i butelki i łyżki i też przy tym tak hałasował, jak Misiek. - A co jecie?

\- Babeczki i paszteciki! - Misiek otworzył piekarnik. - Chcesz?

\- No, daj jeden... - Zgodził się chętnie i wsadził sobie całą bułeczkę na raz do ust. - Fobre!

\- No! Pycha! - Misiek sięgnął po kolejną. - A ona mufi, fe fa fosfre.

\- Fa fosfre? Ne! - Nie zgodził się pan Winchester i wziął drugą bułeczkę, polał keczupem i ugryzł, tym razem tylko połowę. - Nomalne. F kefupem fepsze. Fubuj.

Misiek spróbował, rozbryzgując pomidorową breję na bułce, na piżamie i na obu rękach. Jaki fleja. Claire starała nigdy nie brudzić, bo nie wiadomo było, czy można będzie gdzieś wyprać rzeczy. Poza tym z jedzeniem należało się obchodzić uważnie. Nie tak jak ci tutaj.

\- Jesz jak prosiak, Misiek. - Pan Winchester oblizał dłonie z farszu i keczupu i zaczął odmierzać mieszankę do butelki. - Spójrz, jaka Claire jest grzeczna.

Claire się zaczerwieniła. Misiek pewnie zaraz poskarży, że stłukła talerzyk i pan Winchester nakrzyczy, albo wezwie policję.

Ale Misiek nic nie powiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Księżniczki muszą jeść ładnie, bo są księżniczkami - podsumował, zabierając się za trzecią bułeczkę. - A my, wilki, możemy być wieprzkami i co nam kto zrobi? - Zarechotał, zadowolony z siebie. Jego tata dołączył i śmiał się jeszcze, jak szedł przez hol na schody.

Misiek przełknął i mrugnął do Claire.

\- Chcesz jeszcze babeczkę? Nie? Zamierzasz tylko kręcić głową? Nie? Kiedyś coś powiesz? - Poczekał, aż skinie. - Ale nie teraz? Okay. Ja idę na górę, a ty? Chcesz jeszcze tu sobie posiedzieć?

Claire się zastanowiła. Odłożyła talerzyk do zlewu i sięgnęła do kranu, ale Misiek zabrał go i wstawił do zmywarki.

\- Jak będziesz wychodzić, to zgaś... - powiedział, kierując się do drzwi.

Dogoniła go w holu.

Ciemna kuchnia wyglądała trochę strasznie. I reszta domu też. Chociaż Misiek się nie bał. Ani taty, ani hałasowania, ani ciemności. Niczego.

\- Rano umyjesz zęby. Teraz się połóż. - Zaprowadził ją do właściwego pokoju i poczekał, aż dodrepcze do swojego nowego łóżka. - Śpij.

I zniknął.

Claire wsunęła się pod kołderkę i następne, co poczuła, to promienie słońca na policzku. Noc minęła niezauważenie i nastał ranek - pierwszy dzień nowego życia.

 

 


	93. CHOINKA WINCHESTERÓW

W salonie stanęła wielka choinka. Wyyysoka. Ślicznie pachniało od drzewka - lasem. Trochę mrozem. Sosnami. Ten olbrzym, ich wujek Sammy, pojechał na kilka dni do miasta, bo musiał popracować, ale ciocia Amy została z dziećmi i teraz pod jej okiem grzebali w pudełkach z ozdobami.

Claire widziała choinki w reklamach, w telewizji i w filmach, parę razy. Ale osobiście nigdy nie mieszkała w domu, w którym ubierałoby się choinkę. Rzadko kiedy z mamą miały tyle pieniędzy, żeby wynajmować jakieś mieszkanie, a jak już miały mieszkanie, to nie starczało na takie luksusy jak drzewko, które stoi dwa tygodnie i się je wyrzuca.

Jeszcze się nie oswoiła z tą rodziną i ich zwyczajami. Najczęściej znajdowała sobie ciche miejsce z boku i obserwowała, co robią. Głównie... hałasowali.

Aż ją czasem głowa bolała, taki wszczynali harmider. Ciągle ktoś krzyczał, Ciasteczko lubiła śpiewać, bliźniaki ganiały się dookoła z trąbkami i gwizdkami (które pan Winchester próbował im zabierać i wyrzucał do śmieci i mówił brzydko o jakimś Gabe'ie), skakały po meblach, grały w piłkę i badmintona i ciągle coś zwalały i tłukły. Najdziwniejsze, że nikt się o to nie złościł. Nie naprawdę.

Bo pan Winchester się tak w ogóle to często złościł, ale jak pierwszy raz na nich wszystkich nakrzyczał, to ona się rozpłakała i uciekła do wujka się schować, a cała reszta nic sobie nie zrobiła i pan Winchester zaraz wziął ich na ręce i na barana i narzekał, że nikt go w tym domu nie słucha i że niedługo tu nie zostanie cegła na cegle i deska na desce, jak tak dalej będą brykać i może by przestali, bo wujek musi nakarmić Grejpfruta a oni się zachowują jak Wikingowie na wycieczce krajoznawczej.

To chyba było żart, bo dorośli zaczęli się śmiać i mówić coś o paleniu i grabieniu. _Liści_?, Claire nie zrozumiała i reszta szczeniaczków też chyba nie, chociaż też się zaczęły śmiać i wołać, że są Wikingami i zaczęły szukać grabków i łopatek.

Wujek jej na ucho powiedział, żeby się nie bała pana Winchestera (wujka Deana, powiedział wujek Cas, ale _wujek_ wcale do pana Winchestera nie pasował), bo on tylko wygląda, jakby chciał wszystkich pożreć.

Pan Winchester i wujek Cas są parą. To dlatego pan Winchester mówi do niego _królewno_ i całuje go w czubek głowy. I w usta, i w szyję i w ucho i w rękę i w policzek... Wszędzie. I wujek jego też, tak samo. Ciągle się przytulają i pan Winchester sadza go sobie na kolanach przy stole i jedzą z jednego talerza frytki i popcorn, albo piją z jednego kubka. Wujek ciągle mu podsuwa smaczne rzeczy i pyta o jakieś sprawy i czasem obaj się gapią na siebie, jakby rozmawiali, tylko bez mówienia.

Misiek udaje wtedy, że wymiotuje, a jego tata daje mu prztyczka w ucho i pyta, czy mały wilczek chce dostać rycyny na brzuszek.

Misiek powiedział, że nie można z nimi wytrzymać, bo oni się albo strasznie kłócą, albo obściskują i nie wiadomo co gorsze, bo ani na jedno, ani na drugie nie można patrzeć, a z tego zawsze jest prędzej czy później szczeniaczek. Claire nie miała pojęcia o co mu chodzi, ale lubiła sobie podglądać, jak pan Winchester szepcze coś na ucho wujkowi i wujek się śmieje i mówi, że też się nie może doczekać. I że może sobie razem uciekną w siną dal jak w tym filmie, a wtedy pan Winchester obiecuje, że po ślubie pojadą daleko, na ładne wakacje, bez szczeniaczków, tylko oni i znów zaczyna szeptać a wujek robi się czerwony i mówi, że on się chyba _naprawdę_ nie może doczekać i gdzie widział takie rzeczy, a pan Winchester odpowiada, że w internecie i że może mu pokazać i ten luty mógłby przyjść trochę wcześniej, bo pan Winchester oszaleje, albo niech wujek przestanie nosić te ~~_cholerne_~~ fartuszki z kokardkami.

Według Claire to były bardzo ładne fartuszki i wujek powinien je właśnie nosić, bo ślicznie w nich wyglądał.

Wujek z panem Winchesterem planują ślub. To znaczy wujek ogląda różne kolorowe pisma i wybiera jak co ma wyglądać a potem pokazuje panu Winchesterowi i pyta, czy to mu się podoba a pan Winchester mówi, że nie lubi fioletowego, a wujek się śmieje i mówi, że to nie fioletowy, tylko wrzosowy. Pan Winchester upiera się, że najładniejszy kolor to niebieski i kiedy wujek powiedział, że jest sto czterdzieści tysięcy odcieni niebieskiego, więc może by ~~Dean~~ pan Winchester był nieco bardziej precyzyjny, to pan Winchester zabrał go przed lustro, pokazał na jego oczy i powiedział, że chce taki.

I znów się zaczęli całować i Misiek znów udawał, że wymiotuje i dostał w ucho i zaczął krzyczeć, że nie będzie niósł obrączek, no chyba, że w stroju pirata, a jego tatuś powiedział, że Mary i Joy będą niosły obrączki. I Claire, jeśli zechce. Wszyscy na nią popatrzyli i Claire zrobiła się czerwona i nic nie odpowiedziała, a wujek powiedział, że jeszcze się nad tym zastanowią i mrugnął do niej wesoło.

A potem wybuchła awantura o tort, bo wujek powiedział, że już rozmawiał z jakimś tam Charliem i pan Winchester zaczął wypytywać kiedy i oświadczył, że sobie nie życzy i ma tego dość i po jego trupie i to jest niesłychane, żeby po tym wszystkim Charlie piekł im tort, przecież on ich wszystkich otruje i pan Winchester chciałby wiedzieć, co wujkowi strzeliło do głowy i czy ten ślub to w ogóle ma sens i jeśli wujek tak tęskni za tym (tu padło jakieś brzydkie słowo) to może niech sobie do niego idzie. Wolna droga.

Wujek powiedział, że o co te histerie, że to tylko tort i że to nie jemu śnią się jakieś baby sprzed dziesięciu lat i że proszę bardzo, ślubu może nie być, bo on wytrzymał do tej pory bez obrączki, to wytrzyma jeszcze i jakoś do tej pory nie dostał żyrandola, ani nawet jednej, marnej latareczki, że o tym balecie, co pan Winchester miał go zabrać, to nie wspomni, bo najwyraźniej opowiadać historie to pan Winchester potrafi, ale obietnic to nie dotrzymuje.

Na co pan Winchester zaczął krzyczeć, że to miała być niespodzianka pod choinkę, ale jak tak, to proszę i przyniósł z gabinetu pudełeczko i pokazał wujkowi i powiedział, że może Charlie by mu kupił większy, niech sobie idzie do Charliego i na balet i wszystko jedno, bo pana Winchestera to już nic nie obchodzi.

Wujek wtedy się rozpłakał i zaczął się śmiać i powiedział, że to naprawdę jest żyrandol i skąd pan Winchester go wygrzebał, i że nie będzie tego paskudztwa nosić, bo wstyd jak beret, ale założył na palec i dał panu Winchesterowi buzi i powiedział, że jak pan Winchester się tak upiera, to odwoła ten tort i zamówi gdzie indziej.

Misiek znów udawał, że rzyga, znów dostał w ucho, Ellen i Amy zaczęły oglądać palec wujka i doradzać, że wujek to chyba będzie musiał nosić teraz rękę na temblaku i w mini sejfie, bo to warte chyba z pół miliona a pan Winchester powiedział, że tylko trzysta tysięcy i że to rzadki błękitny diament, ale jak się wujkowi nie podoba, to może Charlie da mu ładniejszy i wujek zaczął mówić, żeby pan Winchester przestał marudzić i że trzystu tysięcy na pewno nie będzie nosić na co dzień i czy pan Winchester w ogóle zwariował, przecież wystarczyłby taki malutki, za trzysta dolarów i to z tym żyrandolem to były żarty. I że też coś ma dla niego i przyniósł pudełko z zegarkiem na rękę i na zegarku pod spodem było napisane, że wujek Cas kocha ~~Deana~~ pana Winchestera _na zawsze_. I pan Winchester dostał alergii i powiedział, że nie trzeba było, bo po co mu zegarek do nurkowania, jak wilki nie nurkują...?

A potem to już wszyscy zaczęli wyciągać prezenty, chociaż święta miały być dopiero jutro i choinka była ubrana tylko trochę - zupełnie nie jak w reklamach i na filmach w telewizji. Tu było zdecydowanie fajniej!

Claire też dostała prezenty, różne, ale najmilszy od wujka: pluszowego kotka.

I wisiorek od Miśka.

\- Nie wiedziałem, co lubisz - burknął. - Spytałem Meg, czy ma coś dla dziewczyn i dała mi to. Ale jak wolisz, to mogę dać ci coś innego. - Rozejrzał się wokół po otwartych paczkach. - Robota na radio, albo... lutownicę? - Popatrzył pytająco. - Co? Nie? Może być? Czy ty w ogóle umiesz mówić? Kiwanie na _tak_ i na _nie_ się nie liczy. - Przewrócił oczami. - Wiem, że umiesz, bo powiedziałaś _od sierpnia_. W kuchni. Dobra, jak nie chcesz to nie mów. Pomóc ci zapiąć? Mary nie umie zapinać, zawsze jej pomagam. Daj... Czekaj, musisz przytrzymać włosy, bo się zaplączą... No. Zapięte.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Co? - Pochylił się do niej, żeby lepiej usłyszeć.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. - Uśmiechnął się i zamrugał tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami. - Chodź, tatuś wyjmuje pierniczki, będziemy lukrować i wieszać na choince. Jak coś zostanie, bo to pycha pierniczki i można je jeść w trakcie lukrowania!

 

 

Bardzo szkoda, że mamy tu nie ma...

 

 


	94. MAŁA ŁYŻECZKA/DUŻA ŁYŻKA

\- Tak nie. Nie, tak też nie... Nie, Cas, odwróć się... - Marudził Dean, kręcąc się na materacu. - Daj mi tę poduszkę. Tu położę. Weź nogę. Możesz?

Cas usiadł i popatrzył na konstrukcję.

\- Budujesz Chiński Mur? - spytał, pokazując palcem środek łóżka.

\- Bo się wypinasz! - Poskarżył się Dean.

\- Nie wypinam, tylko leżę, tak jak zawsze. - Cas podniósł brwi i pokazał najpierw na siebie a potem na niego. - Mała łyżeczka, duża łyżka, pamiętasz?

\- Gorący tyłek, głodny wilk. - Dean odtworzył jego gest w odwrotnej kolejności. - A jak się tak wiercisz, to ja się robię jeszcze bardziej głodny, a ty jeszcze bardziej gorący!

\- Więc... - Cas spojrzał na poduszki umieszczone w strategicznych miejscach i zrobił minę: _dopomóż, Pierwszy Wilku, bo zwariuję_.

\- Pogotowie abstynencyjne. - Potwierdził Dean. - I koniec z siadaniem mi na kolanach! I z pochylaniem się nad stołem. I nad wózkiem. I łażeniem w tych fartuszkach. Mówię serio! - Wypunktował. - I w ogóle przestań się _tak_ ubierać! - wyrzucił z pretensją.

\- Czyli jak? W dresy? - Upewnił się Cas. - I twoje stare t-shirty?

Nawet nie wspomniał, że pół dnia chodził z plamą mleka, które się ulało Grejpfrutowi i przeżutym herbatniczkiem, który Joy poglamała w buzi, wypluła i wsadziła mu do kieszeni.

\- Wyglądasz w nich... Ugrrrrr! - Dean warknął z frustracją i opadł na poduszki. - Możesz mi trochę pomóc?...

\- Może bym trochę mógł, gdybyś się tak nie obudowywał w tej twierdzy!

\- ...bo mnie ręka już boli i dostanę zapalenia płuc od tych zimnych prysz... - Dean urwał. - Mógłbyś?

\- Nie wiem. - Cas zaplótł ramiona i położył się na wznak na swojej połowie łóżka. - Nie słyszę cię zza tego muru...

\- Bo powiedziałeś, że mam się nie dotykać do lutego a tu dopiero połowa stycznia... - Dean przybrał najżałośniejszy ton głosu.

\- Powiedziałem, że _ty_ masz się nie dotykać, ale ja... ewentualnie... mógłbym coś tam dotknąć. - Cas utkwił wzrok w suficie i nawet nie zerknął na alfę. Tylko kącik ust mu leciutko drgał od powstrzymywanego uśmiechu.

\- Mógłbyś? - Dean spytał słodko i z nadzieją. - Troszeczkę?

Od tamtej feralnej nocy, kiedy tak paskudnie wykorzystał omegę jedyne na co sobie pozwalał to całusy i przytulania, które były, owszem, bardzo miłe, ale tylko go rozpalały, nie wspominając tych cholernych fartuszków i kręcenia tyłkiem przy każdej sposobności, nawet kiedy Cas wyjmował cholerną blachę cholernych babeczek z cholernego piekarnika!

Dziś przeszedł samego siebie - stał przy kuchni, coś gotując i słuchając muzyki, dzieciaki jak zwykle rozrabiały wokół a on podśpiewywał i tańczył i... Trzeci zimny prysznic niewiele pomógł w każdym razie i Dean łaził już po ścianach.

Przy poprzednich szczeniaczkach radzili sobie jakoś, ale po _tamtym_ nie ośmielał się nic inicjować i prosić, żeby Cas...

\- Nic nie robiłeś, to myślałem, że nie chcesz - powiedział, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli.

\- Bo myślałem, że ty... po _tamtym_... - Odrzucił poduszkę i przysunął się blisko. Bliziutko. - Że masz trochę żal.

Cas położył palec na ustach i przyjrzał się z bliska tej magnetycznej zieleni... Głębokiej jak las, ciemny i groźny.

\- Trochę miałem.

\- Bo ja... - Zaczął, ale Cas nie pozwolił mu skończyć. Pociągnął go na siebie i przylgnął wargami do warg alfy, ciepłych, suchych... Pocałunek był głęboki i pełen pasji, zachłanny i chciwy, jakby Cas chciał wyssać z niego wszystko, całe powietrze z płuc i język i mózg... _i gdzie on się tak nauczył kręcić czubeczkiem języka, o na Pierwszego!... Ojca wszystkich wilków..._

Cas naparł na niego i Dean posłusznie odchylił się, na bok... na plecy... 

Teraz Cas wspiął się na niego, okrakiem, zawisł na ramionach i popatrzył z władczym, lubieżnym uśmieszkiem. 

\- Ręce! - Zażądał i alfa po chwili wahania ułożył nadgarstki nad głową. - Grzeczny psiak!

\- Ej... - Chciał zaprotestować, ale Cas zmrużył oczy.

\- Leżeć! - Rozkazał. - Milczeć.

Alfa spiął się odruchowo, ale coś w tonie omegi, w postawie było nieznośnie obiecującego, kokieteryjnego i pożądliwego, więc zamknął się i obserwował. Poza tym to, co się działo tam na dole... nie pozostawiało specjalnie wyboru - żeby to ukoić musiałby się na golasa wytarzać w zaspie za domem, albo od razu popędzić do przerębla i wskoczyć...

\- Cas!

\- Co ja powiedziałem? - spytał słodko, podnosząc głowę znad jego brzucha. - Leżeć cicho!

Dean chciał mu powiedzieć, że... Ale co mu właściwie? Zapomniał. Wywietrzało mu z głowy. Sięgnął dłonią do włosów omegi, miękkich i potarganych, zanurzył w nich palce, ale Cas natychmiast podniósł głowę.

\- Nie! - Zabrzmiał tak błagalnie, że aż się zawstydził. - Nie przerywaj...

\- Ręce. - Cas zwrócił mu uwagę i Dean w jednej sekundzie skorygował postawę. Jeśli to miał być warunek, żeby Cas nie przestawał robić tego, co tam robił... Dean mógłby nawet dać się przykuć do łóżka kajdankami. Z różowym futerkiem. W lamparcie cętki. Posypane brokatem i...

\- O! O. Mój. Boże - wysapał, ledwie łapiąc oddech. - Co mi robisz?

\- Wiesz, co to znaczy _być cicho_? - Cas rozejrzał się, sięgnął do szuflady, wyciągnął swoją jedwabną szarfę na oczy i wepchnął ją zwiniętą do ust alfy. - Teraz będziesz cicho!

\- Aas! - Już miał wypluć zaimprowizowany knebel, ale pomyślał, że w końcu raz taka zabawa go nie zabije. Korona mu z głowy nie spadnie, jak raz... Raz pozwoli omedze się trochę... po...rządzić... i...

Cas nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby Dean trochę pojęczał. I postękał. I trochę się porzucał w pościeli. Knebel mu w tym nie przeszkadzał. Ani ręce nad głową.

Ani usta Casa u podstawy trzonu małego Deana, ani reszta głęboko w gardle, z purpurową, nabrzmiałą główką uderzającą o tylną ścianę przełyku, ściskaną mięśniami języka, rozwibrowanymi i łakomymi, jakby Cas właśnie smakował najprzedniejszy posiłek, bojąc się, że za chwilę ktoś mu go odbierze i chciał jak najwięcej przełknąć na raz, jak najszybciej... Jak bardzo głodny, bardzo głodny wilk.

Umówili się kiedyś z Deanem, że nie będą eksperymentować z tylnym wejściem, ale przecież już raz Cas spróbował i alfie się podobało, więc nie pytając go tym razem o zdaniem, naszykował zawczasu lubrykant i delikatnie wsunął palec, w poszukiwaniu prostaty.

Dean odleciał.

Całe trzy tygodnie celibatu i ostatnie dni, kiedy dosłownie balansował na krawędzi tak go rozdrażniły, że intensywne fellatio i subtelny, ale nieustępliwy masaż stercza i rectum były jak spuszczenie cięciwy. Dean wygiął się, wypychając gwałtownie biodra do góry (przy tym omal wybił omedze zęby, na szczęście Cas miał dobry refleks) i cała zawartość jąder wystrzeliła prosto w ciepłe, wilgotne, chętne usta.

 _To było szybko_ , pomyślał Cas z pewnym zawodem, bo się dopiero zaczął rozkręcać a tu już taki finisz...

\- Nie mogę już! - Dean prawie zaszlochał, kiedy Cas nie przerywał ssania a palec nadal w nim wiercił ósemki. - Błagam... przestań...

Cas na szczęście nie usłuchał i Dean zaliczył bardzo długi i bardzo wyczerpujący orgazm, prawie tracąc zmysły, przytomność, oddech i chyba na kilka sekund stanęło mu nawet serce.

Nie czuł, jak Cas w końcu delikatnie wypuszcza go z ust. Całuje w czubeczek, teraz już tak bardzo wrażliwy, że nawet ta czuła pieszczota staje się torturą. Jeszcze ostatnie liźnięcie, jeszcze ostatnia kropla i obaj chwilę odpoczywają. Gapiąc się przed siebie. Dean w sufit, Cas w okno.

\- Chodź tu. - Chwycił go za ramiona i podciągnął do góry, do siebie. Jedną ręką przycisnął do piersi a drugą nakrył ich obu kołdrą. Cas spojrzał mu w twarz, roześmiał się wesoło.

\- Dobrze? - Mrugnął. - Pomogłem?

Dean nie odpowiedział, od razu go pocałował i w następnej chwili zasnął.

\- Chyba dobrze! - Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie z satysfakcją. Zajrzał pod kołdrę. Zarzucił na Deana nogę a on, przez sen, chwycił go za kolano i przytrzymał.

\- ...yyyhyymmm...cie - wymamrotał.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Kiedyś zastanawiał się, jakby to było - z Charliem. Nie znał innych wilków, oprócz Deana i czasem w nocy, gdy już wszyscy spali, łącznie z alfą, pozwalał sobie na takie myśli, w półśnie. Tak bardzo się różnili. Dean był szorstki, zaborczy i kpiący. Charlie wysublimowany, zwracający uwagę na szczegóły i z pewnością bardziej romantyczny. Dean czasem parł jak taran do celu, bezkompromisowo i dozą cynizmu, Charlie lubił celebrować każdą chwilę i drobiazg, aż do przesady wgłębiając się w formę, nie w treść.

Czy tak samo zachowywałby się w łóżku? Czy Cas by się tym cieszył?

Czy to by mu sprawiało przyjemność?

Wsłuchał się w bicie serca Deana i nagle z całą jasnością zdał sobie sprawę, że nie. Charlie był miłą odskocznią, gdy chciał porozmawiać, zwłaszcza na tematy obce Deanowi, gdy chciał podzielić się z kimś nowymi smakami czy woniami, w kuchni, albo skonsultować, czy szczypta tego czy tamtego zareaguje z tym czy owym, ale to Dean był...

Ojcem jego szczeniaczków.

Przynosił mu rosół i kapcie i koc, żeby Cas nie zmarzł. Zarzucał go na ramię i niósł po schodach, szczypiąc w pupę i wygłaszając sprośne komplementy, od których Cas się czerwienił po czubki uszów. Nie zastanawiał się, ile dolać wody do lukru, żeby nie był za rzadki i gdzie kupować najlepsze masło do kremów. Za to odganiał natarczywych podrywaczy samą obecnością. Pojechał z nim do Nowego Jorku, żeby podpisać kontrakt na prawie półtora miliona dolarów. Zainwestował te pieniądze w coś, co jest cenniejsze niż papier - w ziemię. Zbudował mu łóżko dla Grejpfruta, zamiast nafaszerować lekami i pozwolić lekarzom pociąć mu brzuch. Wiózł przez śnieżycę i nawet na moment nie pozwolił mu zmarznąć czy zmoknąć. Znalazł go w piwnicy Crowleya i uchronił od losu gorszego niż śmierć. Mył dla niego podłogę nad ranem. Pozwalał prowadzić Impalę (!). Sprawdzał wszystkie kroki, które Cas robił - cokolwiek robił - i nie pozwalał mu upaść, nie pozwalał mu się wpakować w kłopoty. Nie pozwalał mu zostać w tyle. Zgubić się.

To dzięki jego radom i wsparciu mógł prowadzić schronisko. Na początku przecież myślał, że to zwykły dom, tyle że dla omeg, nic trudnego, ale z biegiem lat zrozumiał, że zarządzanie takim przedsięwzięciem wymagało mnóstwa doświadczenia i wiedzy - i bez Deana, Kevina i Sammy'ego nie dałby sobie rady. Dean przeczekiwał wszystkie histerie i zawsze znajdował rozwiązanie kłopotów, rozśmieszał, ocierał łzy, zasłaniał przed strachami, jakiekolwiek by nie były, torował drogę, sprzątał bałagan, prostował wszystkie zawiłości.

Był taki zazdrosny o Charliego, bo sądził, że Cas _mógłby_ go woleć. Że _może_ Cas chciałby odejść...

Że może Charlie jest od niego w czymś  l e p s z y.

Może był.

Może.

Dla kogoś, gdzieś tam.

Bo dla Casa najlepszy był, mimo wszystko, ten bezczelny, gburowaty arogant i despota, który nie powiedział mu o telewizji, ale kupił obrączki. Oszukał go co do aktów urodzenia szczeniaczków, ale zadbał, żeby wszystkie były legalne i uznane. Wszystkie, nie tylko alfa Misiek i alfa Joy. Kontrolował jego finanse, nie po to, żeby coś dla siebie zagarnąć - to on za wszystko płacił i utrzymywał ich, nie skąpiąc niczego - zadbał, żeby Cas miał własny majątek. Przygarnął Claire bez słowa sprzeciwu. Gościł chętnie Jody i Franka, z radością przyjął do rodziny Amy... Znosił nawet Gabe'a.

Podniecał go widok Casa w rozciągniętych dresach i spranej koszulce z Metallicą. Jeśli to nie jest miłość, to co jest?

\- Chodź do mnie, mała łyżeczko... - wyszeptał, przekręcając się na bok.

 _Duża łyżko!_ , pomyślał Cas, wciskając tyłek w podbrzusze alfy, idealnie się dopasowując, z jego ramieniem wokół siebie, jak pas bezpieczeństwa.

\- Tylko ciebie chcę. - Zapewnił, chociaż Dean spał i pewnie go nie słyszał. A może słyszał, bo westchnął i przycisnął go mocniej.

A nad domem świeciły gwiazdy i księżyc i Droga Mleczna jak skrzące się szkiełka rzucone na asfalt i może jakiś dobry anioł zerknął na nich, w swoim przybrudzonym płaszczu, zdziwiony i odrobinę zazdrosny, zmierzając w inne miejsca, dalekie, za głosem stęsknionego serca.  
 

 

 


	95. DZIEŃ JAK CO DZIEŃ

Rano jest mycie i ubieranie. Potem śniadanie. Śniadanie zwykle podaje wujek z ciocią Ellen. Oboje ciągle kręcą się w kuchni i robią pyszne rzeczy. Czasem tylko Ellen, kiedy wujek jest zajęty, albo musi trochę odpocząć i wtedy pan Winchester schodzi i mówi dzieciakom, że mają nie hałasować na górze, bo tatuś śpi. I czasem on albo Ellen niosą na górę tacę ze śniadaniem, dla wujka.

Wujek Cas jest bardzo miły i doskonale rozumie Claire. Nie żąda od niej, żeby się odzywała i zawsze jakimś sposobem wie, kiedy Claire się boi albo nie wie co zrobić, albo chciałaby pomóc, ale nie umie. Nie rozmawiają o mamie Claire. I dobrze, bo Claire jeszcze nie jest gotowa. Tęskni za nią, ale jest też trochę zła. Bo mama ją zostawiła. Gdyby nie wujek, co by się z nią stało? Jest już na tyle duża, że wie, że byłoby niewesoło. Bez schronienia. Bez pieniędzy. Bez opieki... W podróży widziały dzieciaki. Te, które uciekły z domu, albo które zostały wyrzucone, bo nie pasują do rodziny.

Te tutaj dzieciaki nie wiedzą, ile mają szczęścia. Biegają sobie, hałasują, mają rodziców i wujków i ciocie... Wszyscy ciągle mówią, że ich kochają i że są wspaniali i że mądrzy i robią coś super, nawet jak wcale tak nie robią, tylko gryzmolą i dukają.

Po śniadaniu są lekcje. Bo te dzieciaki nie chodzą do szkoły, tylko uczą się w domu. Ciocia Ellen uczy Ciasteczko i Miśka i... wujka. Bo wujek też się uczy, tylko czego innego. A czasem tego samego. Czasem zadaje takie pytania, na które nawet Claire zna odpowiedź, ale to dlatego, że wujek nie chodził wcześniej do szkoły i mało podróżował. W podróży człowiek uczy się więcej.

Claire czasem chciałaby mniej podróżować i mniej wiedzieć o świecie. O motelach, parkingach, sklepach na stacjach benzynowych i organizacjach charytatywnych.

Poza tym wujek jest okropnie zajęty przy dzieciakach i przy panu Winchesterze. Pan Winchester z kolei jest zajęty w swoim gabinecie, gdzie chodzi i rozmawia przez telefon, albo pisze maile, albo podpisuje jakieś papiery. I w tartaku. W tartaku pracują drwale i przyjeżdżają kierowcy ciężarówek, które wożą drewno. Dlatego Claire na początku się bała pana Winchestera. Myślała, że on jest taki jak oni.

Że jest złym wilkiem.

Ale nie jest. Zabiera dzieciaki na sanki i skuter śnieżny (ale tylko Miśka, bo reszta jest za mała i się boi), urządza bitwy na śnieżki i pomaga lepić bałwana. Dzieciaki tu mają plac zabaw i pan Winchester go odśnieża, żeby można się było bawić na zjeżdżalni i na drabinkach i w domku, do którego trzeba się wdrapać i wejść przez malutkie drzwi i Michaś mówi, że to kryjówka piratów, a Mary, że to wieża księżniczki.

Mary nie jest taka odważna jak Michaś i Claire ją polubiła. Mary jest tylko trochę od niej młodsza, ale prawie nic nie wie. O parkingach i o tym, żeby być cichutko i że trzeba mieć pieniążki, żeby kupować jedzenie, ale skąd je mieć jak się nie ma pracy i że kierowcy mówią _laluniu_ i kupują frytki i piwo a potem mama wymiotuje i płacze i mówi, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma tego życia.

Czemu mama nie była taka jak wujek? Uśmiechnięta? Może dlatego, że wujek ma pana Winchestera. Ostatnio wujek zepsuł komputer, bo ściągnął wirusa i się zdenerwował a pan Winchester powiedział, że Ash zaraz naprawi i żeby wujek przestał płakać, tylko przyniósł mu piwo i kawałek pieczeni. Wujek płakał, bo na komputerze miał książkę, którą pisze. To książka z przepisami na jedzenie dla maluchów i jak się jest w ciąży. Bo wujek dużo o tym wie i wydawnictwo jest zachwycone i Harvey dzwoni i pyta jak mu idzie i że to będzie kolejny sukces.

Michaś wyjaśnił, że Harvey to agent wujka, w Nowym Jorku i że latem może wszyscy polecą do Nowego Jorku, pozwiedzać i kupić tonę zabawek i może nawet kangura, chociaż niekoniecznie, bo już mu się trochę znudziły kangury i teraz by wolał mieć małego niedźwiadka albo sowę. W lesie są sowy, ale niewytresowane i nie chcą się bawić w Hogwart. Może w zoo mają wytresowane?, zastanawiał się Michaś, ale Claire nie była w zoo i nie wie.

Ash to jeden z wujków, którzy mieszkają na ranczo. Nie w dużym domu, tylko w tym drugim, na przeciwko. Oni mają jakieś swoje sprawy i przychodzą tylko na trochę, coś zjeść, albo porozmawiać z panem Winchesterem, albo kiedy naprawiają komputer, albo uczą wujka - bo Ellen nie wszystko potrafi mu wytłumaczyć. Ash się zna na komputerach i szybko wszystko naprawił i okazało się, że książka wcale nie zniknęła ( _pół roku pracy_ , płakał wujek), najwyżej jeden ostatni akapit, który łatwo można napisać jeszcze raz.

\- I o co te nerwy, królewno? - spytał pan Winchester i wujek już się nie martwił.

Pan Winchester ciągle łapie wujka za pupę, albo w pasie i gryzie go w kark i wujek ma na szyi siniaki. Claire z początku się bała, że wujek potrzebuje pomocy. Mama często miała siniaki, ale na całym ciele, nie na szyi. _Może wujek powinien uciec do schroniska?_ , zastanawiała się, ale Misiek zauważył, że Claire się przygląda i powiedział, że oni tak zawsze i że nie ma się czego bać. Że jego tata tak robi, bo jest alfą i potem jego tatuś pachnie jak alfa i wszyscy wiedzą, że oni są parą i że nie można zaczepiać wujka, bo pan Winchester przyjdzie i go obroni. I że od tego się robią szczeniaczki, Misiek dokładnie nie wiedział jak, ale że wilki tak mają, że trzeba ugryźć i potem to już normalnie - całować się i robić seks i bam!, jest nowa dzidzia.

\- Twój tatuś nie jest mamusią - powiedziała cicho. - To jak może mieć szczeniaczki?

Misiek się zdziwił.

\- Nie tylko mamusie mogą mieć szczeniaczki! Niektóre wilki, jak tatuś, też mogą. Muszą mieć tylko to, co mają kobiety.

\- Twój tatuś ma? - spytała, bo to było strasznie ciekawe. - Ma to, co kobiety?

\- Ma to co kobiety i to co chłopaki. - Misiek objaśnił, nie przerywając rozkręcania robota na radio i przerabiania go na detektor zjawisk paranormalnych. - Tata mówi, że wygrał w totka i że podwójny zestaw, podwójna zabawa. Mówię ci, dorośli są niemożliwi. Czasem trzeba ich po prostu ignorować.

\- To twój tatuś jest chłopcem czy dziewczynką? - drążyła, ściskając pluszowego kotka.

\- Tatuś jest tatusiem. No, chyba chłopcem, nie? - spytał i zanurkował pod stół w poszukiwaniu śrubki, która mu się wymknęła. - Ale trochę dziewczynką też. Dlatego tata mówi, że jest pod specjalnym nadzorem i jak się czasem złości, to przez hormony... Tata kupuje mu kwiatki i takie tam... Rozumiesz?

\- Nie.

\- Oj, jak rany! - Zirytował się. - To taka amfibia. Ani samochód, ani łódka. Dwa w jednym. Chodź, pokażę ci. - Zabrał ją do komputera i znalazł odpowiedni filmik, na którym jednym pojazdem można było jeździć po ziemi i pływać w wodzie. - Tatuś to chłopiec na lądzie, ale dziewczynka jak chce mieć szczeniaczka, w wodzie. Czasem tak, czasem tak. Ale głównie jest chłopcem. Tatusiem.

To było trochę skomplikowane, jednak Claire zrozumiała i nie zaprzątała sobie więcej tym głowy. W tej rodzinie było więcej rzeczy, które były równie interesujące, jak nie bardziej.

Na przykład Jody i Frank. Nie byli wilkami, nie należeli do watahy, ale pan Winchester lubił, kiedy przyjeżdżali w odwiedziny. Chociaż Frank ciągle mu dokuczał. Siadał z tym drugim wilkiem, Bobbym i mówili, że pan Winchester to pantoflarz. I żeby uważał, jak będzie rzucał bukietem, żeby w kogoś nie trafił. Na przykład w Jody, bo Frank nie ma siły do małżeństwa. I że nie trzeba kupować browaru jak się chce napić piwa. Wtedy pan Winchester mówił, że powie Jody, co Frank uważa i Frank odpowiadał, że pan Winchester ma za długi język i żeby lepiej pilnował swojego nosa. I żeby się nie zdziwił, jak wujek Cas w ostatniej chwili ucieknie mu sprzed ołtarza, jak wreszcie przejrzy na oczy, jakiego sobie wilka wybrał.

\- No, jakiego? - pytał pan Winchester i Frank mówił, że złapał go na dzieci i leci na majątek, bo wujek Cas to najlepsza partia w okolicy: jest sławny, mówiła o nim Oprah, zarabia miliony i mógłby mieć każdego, ale ponieważ zawsze był trochę ślepy, to wybrał ~~Deana~~ tatę Miśka.

\- Co racja, to racja. - Popierał go Bobby, który jest dziadkiem dzieciaków. - Fartnęło ci się, chłopcze, z tym ślepym wilczkiem.

\- Mnie się fartnęło? - pytał pan Winchester i śmiał się. - Cas, słyszysz?, biedaku... Popełniasz mezalians.

\- Jeszcze nie popełniłem! Jeszcze nie popełniłem! - Wujek pokazywał puste miejsce na palcu i zaczynał uciekać z piskiem, bo pan Winchester go gonił i wołał, że muszą podpisać intercyzę i się zaraz okaże, kto się z kim żeni dla pieniędzy.

\- Wstyd mi za nich - wzdychał wtedy Misiek i przewracał oczami. - Chyba jestem adoptowany.

\- Chyba nie - powiedziała mu Claire. - Jesteś okropnie podobny do wujka Casa.

Misiek wtedy zaczął się śmiać.

Tu wszyscy ciągle się śmieją.

Misiek ma rację, są stuknięci.

Claire pomyślała, że chciałaby tu z nimi zostać na zawsze...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	96. DWA DNI DO LUTEGO

Tata zszedł na śniadanie i z szerokim uśmiechem skreślił na ściennym kalendarzu kolejny dzień. Skreśla tak od tygodnia. Dwudziesty szósty, siódmy, ósmy i dziewiąty stycznia. Jakby na coś czekał. Ciekawe na co. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby to była jakaś data teraz... czyjeś urodziny? Albo święta jakieś?

Tatuś spojrzał na niego i popukał się w czoło.

\- Najpierw muszę się zobaczyć z Jess - powiedział.

\- Przyjeżdża pojutrze! Już dzwoniłem! - Tata złapał Ciasteczko na ręce i zaczął z nią wywijać walczyka.

Tatuś się skrzywił i zagarnął bliźniaki na krzesełka w jadalni.

\- No, co królewno? - Tata usiadł przy stole, z Mary na kolanach. - Co taka mina?

\- To nie tobie będzie zaglądać... - Tatuś urwał i zaczął pokasływać, bo właśnie wszedł dziadziuś Bobby a Ellen przyniosła talerz naleśników.

\- A gdzie kawa? - spytał dziadziuś i poszedł do kuchni po dzbanek.

\- Gdzie ci będzie zaglądać? - Ciasteczko jest taka głupiutka. - Ciocia Jessie? Gdzie?

A gdzie może zaglądać ciocia Jess? No, nie do gardła.

\- Ciocia zbada tatusia, czy tatuś jest zdrowy. - Wyjaśnił tata i wziął od razu trzy naleśniki, polał syropem, wpakował pół do ust i uśmiechnął się do tatusia szeroko. I mrugnął. Ale konspiracja, też coś. Oni naprawdę myślą, że my nic nie wiemy? Nie jesteśmy już takimi dzieciakami jak w zeszłym roku.

\- Jesteś chory? - zaniepokoiła się Mary.

Jejku, co z nią jest nie tak?!

He, he. Tatuś zrobił się czerwony jak bombki na choince. Ciekawe, co jej powie.

\- Tatuś nie jest chory. - Tata go uratował. - Trzeba tylko zobaczyć, czy jest na pewno _zdrowy_.

Acha. To stąd to skreślanie w kalendarzu! I dlatego tak się cieszy! Uhm... Dobra, teraz to jasne. Ciekawe czy już kupił bilety do kina...

\- A!, i Cas, w piątek jedziemy do kina.

Czyli randka.

\- Ciocia Amy może zbadać tatusia! - Podpowiedziała Mary.

\- Ciocia Amy nie jest ginekologiem.

Nie wytrzymałem.

Okay, zaraz zarobię w ucho, _au!_ No, ale warto było dla miny tatusia.

Dobra, tata się zaraz wścieknie, trzeba przystopować.

\- Jest lekarzem! - Ale z niej uparciuch.

No i co powiecie na to?

\- Jedz! - krzyknął tata. Do mnie. A co ja robię? To ona zaczęła. - Mary, idź po keczup.

Dobra, nie będziemy przeciągać struny, bo ostatnio trochę łatwo wpada w złość. Poza tym tatuś daje mu znaki oczami. Rany, ale z nich szpiedzy, no nic po was nie widać, serio. Ten wasz sekretny język i miny, które w ogóle nie zwracają uwagi...

\- Myślałem, że ciocia Jess jest lekarzem! - odezwał się Jimmy.

Zwariuję! Zamknijcie się wreszcie!

\- Au! A ja za co?!

Nie, no. Oni się głupio odzywają a ja obrywam!

\- Już ty wiesz, za co! - Tata zmarszczył brwi i wycelował we mnie widelec. Znam to spojrzenie. Zaraz serio się wkurzy i nie będzie miło. - Jimmy, jedz i nie dyskutuj!

\- Bo jest. - Mary zawróciła z progu i pokazała tacie, że keczup stał na stole. - Ma walizkę i biały kitel i rękawiczki, sama widziałam! Jak się Joy urodziła!

Dobrze kombinuje, ale naprawdę już niech nie drąży tego tematu.

\- Ciocia Jess zajmuje się czymś innym, niż ciocia Amy - wtrącił tatuś. - Możecie zacząć jeść, zanim wystygnie?

\- A ja lubię, jak mnie bada ciocia Amy! - Mary wdrapała się na krzesło i zaczęła grzebać w owsiance. I dobrze, niech się zaklajstruje i przestanie gadać. - Zagląda mi do gardła i mówi, że nie jest czerwone i daje lizaka! Ciocia Jess da ci lizaka?

Rany! Zaraz sam ją walnę!

\- Ja dam tatusiowi lizaka! - huknął tata. - A wy jak nie przestaniecie gadać, to odmaszerujecie do kuchni i będzie po śniadaniu!

\- Dean! - wrzasnął tatuś i chyba kopnął go pod stołem, bo tata stęknął i złapał się za nogę.

\- Za co?

I dobrze mu tak, niech się przekona, jak to jest obrywać za kogoś!

\- Nie przy dzieciach! - szepnął tatuś z taką miną, jakby tata powiedział brzydkie słowo. Ups, tata ma kłopoty... he he.

Na to weszła Ellen z drugim talerzem naleśników i wujek Ash z dziadkiem, akurat żeby usłyszeć jak drugi Dżej mówi:

\- Będziecie robić seks?

Tatuś upuścił łyżkę, tata wypluł naleśnika, ja się od razu schowałem pod blat, dlatego nie widziałem co zrobili Ellen, dziadek i wujek. Ktoś parsknął, ale nie wiem kto. To znaczy, ja też parsknąłem, ale jeszcze ktoś poza mną. Może dziadek.

\- Zadowolony? - spytał tatuś i odsunął krzesło. Widziałem jego stopy jak wychodził z jadalni.

\- Ej, ej... ale co ja zrobiłem? - zawołał tata i pobiegł za nim. - No, co ja powiedziałem?

Dobra, teraz to będzie afera. Zaczną się kłócić, będzie trzaskanie drzwiami i ktoś dostanie karę. Mam przeczucie, że to będę ja. Zawsze się skrupia na niewinnych.

Trzeba było tak nie kręcić z tymi lekarzami.

A w ogóle to wszystko przez Ciasteczko!

Po co o tym lizaku?! Po co?!

I jeszcze drugi Dżej. Jak siedzi cicho to siedzi, a jak się odezwie...

\- Misiek, masz szlaban na internet! - Tata wrócił i był WKURZONY. - A reszta może zapomnieć o deserze dziś i jutro i do końca tygodnia!

\- NIEEEEE! CZEMU?! CZEMU!

Tak, teraz wyjcie. A Ciasteczko pierwsza.

\- Co się stało? - Claire też się zsunęła pod stół. Chyba się naprawdę wystraszyła. - Wujek się pogniewał?

\- Przejdzie im! - Machnąłem ręką, żeby się tak nie spinała. Ona jest okropnie strachliwa, jeszcze bardziej niż Mary, a Mary to pierwszorzędny cykor i trusia.

\- Przynieść te... wiesz? - spytał wujek i tata mruknął, że sam pójdzie.

\- Wyłaźcie stamtąd! - Ellen zajrzała do nas i niby miała poważną minę, ale widać, że się chciała roześmiać. Dziadek śmiał się całkiem otwarcie. Bliźniaki siedziały obrażone a Mary wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać. - I już ani słowa, jedzcie!

Spojrzała na dziadziusia i zaczęła chichotać. Pewnie, im to łatwo, bo nie oni dostali szlaban. Za niewinność!

Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe i zobaczyłem jak tata niesie wielki bukiet. Pewnie miał schowany u wujków w owczarni. Na randkę. Ale teraz się lepiej przyda. Na przeprosiny...

\- Ale narozrabiałaś... - powiedziałem do Mary. Niech wie. A drugi Dżej też palnął. Przecież on nawet nie wie, co to seks. Ciekawe, skąd zna to słowo. Głupie maluchy.

Mary rozryczała się, zeskoczyła z krzesła i poleciała na górę.

Złapałem ją na schodach. Jak zacznie im teraz przeszkadzać, to dopiero będzie! Niech już sobie lepiej wyjaśnią, tata przeprosi i może jakoś to odkręci... Jak tatuś się przestanie złościć, to tacie wróci dobry humor.

\- Puść! Ja chcę do taty! Ja chcę do taty! - krzyczała, ale ją przytrzymałem.

\- Cicho bądź. Najpierw niech się pogodzą, a potem ich przeprosimy i tata anuluje karę - wytłumaczyłem, żeby się uspokoiła.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie? - Tata wyjrzał z sypialni a za nim tatuś. - Czy to jest dom czy cyrk dzikich zwierząt?! Mary, jazda do stołu! Misiek!

\- Nie w ucho! - Zastrzegłem. Tata warknął, ale powiedział, że mam nie cudować i nie dał mi w ucho. Nie tym razem.

\- Co to za historie? Co? Jak się zachowujecie? - Podparł się pod boki.

Nie lubię, jak tak patrzy, z góry. I ma taką minę. Nie boję się, ale jest nieprzyjemnie. Dopóki się nie wkurzy to jest spoko. Nawet super. Wkurzony wpada na głupie pomysły, jak z tym internetem. Albo gorsze. Kiedyś mi kazał siedzieć od obiadu do kolacji w pokoju. Nie moim, u Mary. Umarłem z nudów. Oślepłem od tych wszystkich kwiatuszków i motylków. Biedny Ken. Na jego miejscu bym zwariował, gdybym miał całe życie mieszkać z Barbie.

\- Ja im nic nie mówiłem! O seksie ani w ogóle...

Tata podniósł brew.

\- Że wy coś robicie, czy coś... - Ups, chyba źle powiedziałem.

\- Możesz nas zostawić samych? - Tata spytał tatusia i tatuś zszedł na dół, a my poszliśmy do sypialni.

Będzie pogadanka.

Już się cieszę.

Może od razu pójdę do Mary i wyłupię sobie oczy kredkami świecowymi?

O rany, niezły bukiet. Ogromny. Z pięćdziesiąt róż... Albo więcej! Pycha! Tatuś zawsze uciera płatki z cukrem w takiej wielkiej misce, taką wielką pałką do ucierania, aż się zrobi lepka, słodka masa, gładziutka i pachnąca, najlepsza z małymi herbatniczkami, albo na cieście drożdżowym! Mniam!

\- Chcesz o coś zapytać? - Tata usiadł na łóżku i chrząknął. - O cokolwiek?

\- Odwołasz szlaban?

\- O seks, czy chcesz zapytać? - westchnął. - Szlaban zostaje.

\- To niesprawiedliwe! Ja nic nie powiedziałem! Za co szlaban?!

\- A skąd Dżej zna takie słowa? I w ogóle, żeby nas o to pytać?

\- Że co? Że uprawiacie seks? - Wkurzyłem się. - Przecież robicie! Może nie? Ciągle się obściskujecie i całujecie i znikacie w sypialni i nie można wchodzić bez pukania, żeby was nie nakryć! Może nie? Stąd się biorą szczeniaczki! Przecież sami kupiliście nam książeczki o tym, jak dzidzia trafia do brzucha i potem się rodzi! A ja wiem, co to jest ginekolog. To lekarz dla pań, które idą sobie badać rzeczy, które mają panie. Faceci tam nie chodzą, więc jak ciocia Jess będzie badać tatusia, to znaczy, że albo będzie nowe dziecko, albo będziecie... - No, tym razem to chyba ja się zaczerwieniłem. Policzki mi się zrobiły nagle gorące i to było dziwne rozmawiać o tym z tatą. Co innego wiedzieć te rzeczy, a co innego o nich mówić.

Ale sam chciał.

\- Zabierasz go na randkę, do kina i w ogóle. I dałeś mu kwiatki.

\- Myślałem, że dłużej będziecie maluchami... - Tata powiedział to tak, jakby zrobił się nagle strasznie zmęczony. - I że nie będę musiał prowadzić takich rozmów jeszcze... ze sto lat.

\- Jakich?

\- O pszczółkach i kwiatkach... - Zaśmiał się i ja też się zaśmiałem. - Słuchaj, ja wiem, że jesteś już duży i pewnie w internecie już wszystko sobie znalazłeś, ale dzieciaków nie uświadamiaj za bardzo, dobra?

\- Wcale ich nie uświadamiam.

Tata chyba nie uwierzył.

\- I nie oglądaj porno.

\- TATO! - Ugrrr! - Nie oglądam!

\- Bo Ash założył filtry.

\- Tylko raz chciałem wejść i zaraz wyszedłem. Bo to było... - Dość obrzydliwe. Prawdę mówiąc, mam nadzieję, że oni nie robią _takich_ rzeczy. Coś tam robią, bo skąd by nas mieli, ale... - Brr!

\- Jak będziesz chciał o coś zapytać, to przyjdź. _Zanim_ zaczniesz szperać w necie, dobra? A tymczasem już ani słowa na _s_ , bo mi tatuś urwie głowę. A jak on mi urwie głowę, to ja wam tak urządzę życie, że popamiętacie, jasne? - spytał milutko i nawet zatrzepotał rzęsami. Dorośli są serio dziwni. Myślą, że są zabawni, ale nie. Są po prostu dziwni.

\- Jasne.

\- To ganiaj. - Otworzył drzwi. - Jak będziecie grzeczni to odwołam karę. Po obiedzie.

Już ja dopilnuję, żeby do obiadu wszyscy chodzili jak w zegarku...

 

* * *

 

\- Nie zapłaciłeś podatków! Idziesz do więzienia! - Cas przeczytał kartę i jęknął. - Znowu? To już drugi raz! Mam pecha!

\- Tak mówi każdy recydywista! - Zaśmiał się Dean i popatrzył na Claire. - Teraz ty, rzucaj.

Spędziła u nich półtora miesiąca i powoli zaczynała się ośmielać. Czasem nawet coś mówiła. Pojedyncze zdania. Do Casa i do Mary. I do Miśka. Do niego jeszcze nie. Cas mówił, że ona się go trochę boi, ale czego to się bać?

\- Elektrownia. - Przeczytał Misiek. - Kupuj!

Claire się zawahała, patrząc na trzymane w ręku banknoty.

\- No, kupuj! Na początku kupuje się wszystko, jak leci! - Misiek odliczył pieniądze i wymienił z bankierem, czyli z tatą. - Dobra, ja teraz! Koleje! Kupuję!

\- Ja mam koleje! - Upomniała się Mary.

\- Ale inne! Ty masz Pennsylwania a ja B&O. A może chcesz sprzedać? - spytał kusząco.

\- Nie bądź taki cwany! - Dean pokręcił głową, kiedy Mary spojrzała, szukając rady. - Uważaj na niego, księżniczko. To rekin biznesu...

\- Dałbym jej dwa razy tyle, ile zapłaciła! - Misiek uniósł się honorem. - Nie oszukałbym jej.

\- Dobra, dobra, a potem zaczniesz wszystkich golić tak, że ci się to zwróci po dwóch wejściach... - Tata rzucił kostkami. - Ups. Właśnie tak. Ile?

\- Ha ha! Właśnie wszedłeś! Właśnie wszedłeś! - Misiek zaniósł się demonicznym rechotem. - Stówa! Stówa! Bo mam trzy!

\- Widzisz, księżniczko? A jak by miał wszystkie to... ile by to było?

\- Dwieście, dwieście!

\- To mu nie sprzedawaj. - Poradził tata i Ciasteczko się zgodziła.

\- Ej, nie podpowiadaj! Każdy gra jak umie!

Dean spojrzał na Claire i na Casa i stłumił uśmiech. Misiek od początku jej pomagał i czujnie dbał, żeby nie przegapiła żadnej okazji do kupna a potem do pobrania opłaty, jak ktoś wdepnął na jej posiadłość. Raz nawet zapłacił za którąś kartę ze swoich, kiedy jej zabrakło gotówki. Powiedział, że odda mu przy następnym okrążeniu. I się nie upomniał.

\- To graj, nie gadaj. - Podał mu odliczone sto dolarów w dwudziestkach i przekazał kostki dalej. - Cas, siedzisz w kiciu jeszcze dwie kolejki, to teraz ty, Claire.

\- To skoro siedzę w kiciu, to może przyniosę wafelki? - Zaoferował i nie czekając poszedł do kuchni.

\- A weźmiesz piwo?! I kanapkę z wędzonką? - krzyknął za nim Dean, udając że nie zauważa, jak Misiek podsuwa Claire swoją kartę wyjścia z więzienia i szeptem podpowiada, gdzie ma postawić inwestycje.

\- I picie! - pisnęła Mary. - I czipsy!

\- I jeszcze co? - Pstryknął ją w nosek. - Pilnuj tu banku, żeby Misiek nie chachmęcił, a ja pójdę pomóc, dobra?

\- Orzeszki jeszcze! - Zażądała. - Do pochrupania!

\- Zaraz ciebie schrupię, księżniczko! - odkrzyknął i wszedł do kuchni. - Co mam zabrać?

\- Zaraz wezmę tacę, nie trzeba... - Cas kręcił się między lodówką a stołem.

\- Zjem cię pojutrze. - Wszedł mu w drogę i objął. - Mała się już zaczyna oswajać, co? Zauważyłeś, jak Misiek się koło niej kręci? - Dean się zaśmiał. - Obca dziewczynka w domu... Wyczuwam pierwszą miłość!

\- Tyle przeszła...  Biedny kurczaczek. - Cas przyłożył policzek do piersi alfy, żeby posłuchać uspokajającego bicia serca. - Szkoda, że Flora nie dotarła do nas wcześniej...

Flora była mniej więcej w jego wieku, ale jej losy ułożyły się całkiem inaczej. Była śliczną omegą, miała swojego alfę i z początku wydawało się, że jest cudownie, ale po urodzeniu Claire, kiedy okazała się także omegą alfa doszedł do wniosku, że _to nie ma przyszłości_... I obie wylądowały na ulicy. Na pożegnanie dostała okrągłą sumkę, ale nie potrafiła sobie poradzić. Pieniądze topniały szybko. Szukała opieki, ale źle trafiała - na wilki bez watah, w drodze, samotne, nie umiejące żyć z kimś, opiekować się, zwłaszcza nie swoim szczenięciem. Jeden zostawił ją w motelu z niezapłaconymi rachunkami, bez dolara, z głodną Claire...

I tak zaczęła się szalona jazda po kraju, bez celu, bez nadziei, coraz szybciej, spirala w dół. Ktoś jej powiedział o schronisku. O schowanym w górach, w lesie miejscu dla takich pogubionych, połamanych rozbitków jak ona. Zawsze było tam więcej chętnych niż miejsc, ale nikomu nie odmawiano noclegu, posiłku, prysznica. Niektórzy szybko stawali na nogi, pomagano im odkryć jakieś umiejętności i znajdowano pracę. Uczono, jak się ustrzec przed niebezpieczeństwem, przed ryzykiem, jak radzić sobie w świecie, jak zadbać o siebie samemu. Ci, którzy się zaprzyjaźniali, wybierali wspólne mieszkanie i zakładali swoje małe, dwu, trzy, czteroosobowe watahy, wspierając się wzajemnie. Niektórzy znikali, żeby za rok, dwa znów zapukać, znów w poszukiwaniu schronienia, znów stawać na nogi po kolejnych porażkach.

Niektórzy radzili sobie naprawdę dobrze. Niektórzy - jak Flora - przyjeżdżali za późno.

Kiedyś Cas po każdej wizycie w schronisku wracał naładowany smutkiem i żalem, które zżerały go od środka. Nie umiał sobie poradzić z tym, czego się dowiadywał, jakie historie mu opowiadano. Dean nawet zagroził, że w końcu zamknie schronisko, a przynajmniej zakaże mu tam jeździć, ale Cas w końcu nauczył się radzić sobie z tym smutkiem. Z rozpaczą i poczuciem przegranej, kiedy kolejna _Flora_ dawała za wygraną i łykała środki nasenne, albo szła ze sznurkiem w las.

Przynajmniej Claire trafiła do nich wcześnie. Mieli szansę jej pomóc.

\- Pamiętam moją pierwszą miłość... - Dean się rozrzewnił na jakieś wspomnienie. - Miałem chyba pięć lat, piaskownica, awantura o wiaderko... Chris. Walnął mnie tak, że zobaczyłem gwiazdy i wpadłem po uszy. - Zażartował. - A ty?

\- Co ja?

\- Twoja pierwsza miłość? Pierwszy całus?

\- Miałem dziewiętnaście lat i schodziłem z góry z jednym tyranem. Nie zobaczyłem gwiazd, bo byłem ślepy, ale pamiętam, jak mnie pocałował.

Dean umilkł na chwilę, zanim odezwał się miękko.

\- Spanikowałeś. - Przypomniał sobie. - Byliśmy w połowie drogi, w Gardzieli a ty histeryzowałeś, żebym cię zostawił, że chcesz umrzeć i że nie masz siły dalej iść... Strasznie wtedy padało.

\- Była burza.

\- Jestem pewien, że całowałem cię wcześniej. Jeszcze w lesie, zaraz na samym początku.

\- Nie pamiętam. - Cas zagrzebał nos w jego koszuli. - Dla mnie _pierwszy raz_ był wtedy. Pierwszy raz, kiedy _coś_ poczułem. Coś miłego.

Dean pogłaskał go po plecach z westchnieniem. Już o tym nie rozmawiali. O tamtej przeszłości. Już sobie wyjaśniali. Już zamknęli drzwi nad tym, jak zaczęło się to ich wspólne życie. Dean nie był w stanie bardziej przepraszać, a Cas bardziej wybaczyć. Zresztą, później zdarzyło się tyle, że kolejne wspomnienia nakładały się jak warstwy farby i naprawdę liczyło się to, co teraz.

\- Chodźmy. Dajmy im wygrać, recydywisto! - mruknął, odsuwając się niechętnie.

\- A gdybyśmy... - Cas przytrzymał go za nadgarstek z chytrą miną. - Gdyby luty zaczął się troszkę wcześniej? Mhm?

\- Jak to?

Cas zerknął na kalendarz. Jeszcze dwa skreślenia. Trzydziesty i trzydziesty pierwszy.

\- Jessie przyjeżdża jutro. - Przypomniał Dean.

\- Hej, nie tylko ty czekasz, tak? Nie tylko ty!

Dean gapił się na niego. Cas gapił się na Deana.

\- Więc, uhm... może rewanż? Może ja się dziś zrewanżuję? Co? - Zaproponował wreszcie. - Królewno?

\- Możesz. Tak. - Zgodził się Cas i zabrał tacę. - Będzie mi miło.

\- Miło? Królewno, pofruniesz na księżyc i z powrotem! - Odgroził się Dean.

\- Chwalipięta. - Cas zachichotał. - To jeszcze zobaczymy...

\- Nie wiem, co ja zobaczę, ale ty zobaczysz gwiazdy. - Dean zdążył go jeszcze liznąć za uchem, zanim wrócili do salonu. - Całą cholerną Drogę Mleczną.

\- No, wreszcie! - Przywitał ich Misiek. - Już myślałem, że porwali was kosmici i robią na was eksperymenty.

\- Niestety nie, chociaż wakacje by nam się przydały! - Odgryzł się tata, sadowiąc się na poduszce przy stoliku. - Mary, pilnowałaś go dobrze? Nie chachmęcił?

\- Nie chachmęcił. - Mary przytaknęła. - Przyniosłeś czipsy?

\- Burakowe i z jabłek - powiedział tatuś, ustawiwszy tacę i podając każdemu talerzyk i szklankę. - Nadal siedzę w kiciu?

\- Siedzisz. Ale gadałem z Sammym i będziemy składać apelację! - Zawołał tata i zatarł ręce, przed kolejnym rzutem kostkami. - Wszystko jest na dobrej drodze!

\- Tato! - wrzasnął Misiek. - Przestańcie się wygłupiać i gramy!

 

 

 


	97. DIABEŁ Z PUDEŁKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małżeństwa osób tej samej płci są już dozwolone w większości stanów USA, między innymi w Montanie - gdzie mieszkają Cas i Dean. Więcej o małżeństwach jednopłciowych możecie przeczytać tu :) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ma%C5%82%C5%BCe%C5%84stwo_os%C3%B3b_tej_samej_p%C5%82ci#Stany_Zjednoczone

* * *

 

 

Gabriel wstał, żeby się przywitać. Zerknął w głąb sali, gdzie przy jednym ze stolików usiadł Dean, stawiając fotelik z Grejpfrutem na krześle obok.

\- Zawsze na smyczy, co? - spytał kwaśno.

\- Nie chcę się kłócić. - Cas usiadł. Kelnerka przyniosła kartę, ale nie otwierał jej, od razu zamówił sok ze świeżych owoców.

\- Nie mógł cię puścić samego?

\- Mógł. Ja nie chciałem.

\- Akurat!

\- Gabe!

Milczeli przez chwilę. Cas chciał bratu wytłumaczyć, wyjaśnić.

\- Dean jest...

\- Zachowuje się jak twój pieprzony właściciel! - syknął. - A ty mu pozwalasz!

\- ...najważniejszy. - Dokończył Cas spokojnie. - I szczeniaczki.

\- Och, te _jego_ szczeniaczki, do których nie masz żadnych praw? - Gabe odwrócił wzrok, jakby sam widok brata go rozdrażniał. - Zrobił z ciebie sukę rozpłodową, a tobie się zdaje, że złapałeś Pierwszego Wilka za ogon!

Cas powoli skinął głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Wepchnęliście mnie w jego łapy i wtedy cię to nie bolało. - Przypomniał. - Uriel chciał mnie sprzedać drwalom. Sam mnie ostrzegłeś.

\- Właśnie, ostrzegłem! I teraz też próbuję cię ostrzec!

\- Przed czym? Gabe, w naszej watasze byłem _popychadłem_. - Cas zająknął się, złe wspomnienia wracały jak fala, niosąca śmieci na brzeg. - Nikt o mnie nie dbał.

\- Byłeś omegą. I nie przestałeś być, zmieniłeś tylko właściciela. - Słowa Gabe'a były gorzkie i ostre.

Cas podziękował kelnerce za sok i uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało. Poza ranczem, wśród obcych czuł się nieswojo. Świadomość, że za jego plecami, parę stolików dalej siedzi Dean, że czuwa, dodawała otuchy. Spotkanie z Gabem też go kosztowało. _Może Dean miał rację. Może powinienem odpuścić?_

Gabe spojrzał na niego spod oka, na Deana zabawiającego niemowlę. Jasny kocyk rzucił na oparcie i rozpiął śpiworek, przemawiając łagodnie. Kelnerka podała kawę i zabrała butelkę z mieszanką do podgrzania w kuchni. Kilka kobiet zaczęło się przyglądać. Wielki facet z maleńkim niemowlęciem na rękach... Gabe niemal słyszał jak uwalniają się ich jajeczka i pędzą przez jajowody.

\- Próbowałem przekonać Uriela a potem Zachariasza... - Zaczął się usprawiedliwiać, ale umilkł. Rozmawiali o tym tyle razy, wcześniej. Nie miał nic nowego do dodania. Wszystko, co mógłby powiedzieć było bezwartościowe, bo bez względu na jego intencje, Cas _został_ porzucony przez watahę, wystawiony na przynętę. Potraktowali go jak przedmiot, który przechodzi z rąk do rąk. _Głupek ma rację, był popychadłem i nikt się z nim nie liczył._

\- Dean twierdzi, że chcesz nas skłócić. - Cas w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy. Łagodne, psie spojrzenie, bez krzty złości czy wyrzutów. - Ja wierzę, że się o mnie martwisz.

\- Nie martwię - burknął Gabe. - Czemu? Mam powód? Toż to sielanka... Ty i on. - Ironizował. - Mój prezent się przydał? Obróżka nie za ciasna? Bo smycz, widzę, króciutka.

Cas napił się soku i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

\- Jesteś sam. - Pochylił się do przodu, w kierunku Gabe'a. - Czemu próbujesz mnie odepchnąć? - Przechylił głowę na bok, starając się zrozumieć.

\- Próbuję otworzyć ci oczy! Na to, co on ci robi!

\- No co mi robi? Wiesz co? Uratował mnie. - Cas położył dłoń na kolanie brata. - Wiele razy. Czuję się z nim bezpiecznie. _Jestem_ bezpieczny.

\- Bzdury! Nakarmił cię propagandą! To manipulator i kłamca! - Gabe ścisnął rękę Casa, jakby chciał go zmusić do większego skupienia. - Wykorzystuje cię, nie widzisz?

Sapnął z rozczarowaniem, _czemu Cas nie rozumie?!_

\- Ufam mu. Wiem, że czasem ukrywa przede mną sprawy. Taki jest, chce wszystko kontrolować... - Cas uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale. _Poczciwy idiota!_ \- I co z tego? Dba o mnie. Wiem, że dba. O całą watahę, o dzieci. Okay, nie powiedział mi o tej telewizji, i co? I tak bym nie przyjął tej propozycji. Nie powiedział mi o aktach, ale naprawdę to niczego nie zmienia. Bierzemy ślub, formalnie będziemy rodziną. Sprawdza moje konto... I co? - Wzruszył ramionami. - W naszej rodzinie, Gabe, nie miałem nic na własność. Nic. Dziś mam ziemię, która należy do mnie i dużo pieniędzy.

\- To nie on ci je dał! Sam zarobiłeś! Co on ci dał? Co?

\- Jak to _co_? - Cas się zdziwił. - Wszystko. Dał mi wszystko, Gabe! Dał mi nową rodzinę. Dobrą rodzinę: Sammy nauczył mnie czytać. Ellen nauczyła mnie piec. - Wyliczał. - Jo, Kevin, Ash, Rufus, Bobby... Cała wataha uczyła mnie rzeczy, których nie umiałem przedtem. Których nikt mnie nie nauczył w _naszej_ rodzinie. - Starał się nie brzmieć, jakby miał o to żal. - Nawet nie wiesz, ile im zawdzięczam. Zacząłem od ciasteczek sprzedawanych w sklepie Meg, a teraz piszę książki. Nie osiągnąłbym tego bez nich. Bez niego. Pilnują moich interesów, nie muszę się martwić niczym. Sammy sprawdza moje umowy i negocjuje warunki. Dean dał mi rodzinę, która się mną opiekuje. Opiekowali się mną nawet jak Dean był na mnie zły i mieszkałem u Jody. Przyjeżdżali z rancza, przywozili jedzenie, ubrania, kupowali wszystko, co potrzebowałem, interesowali się mną... Gabe, nigdy nie zostawili mnie naprawdę samego. Nigdy.

\- Już zapomniałeś jak cię traktował, tak? Już zapomniałeś, jak tobą pomiatał? Jak dręczył? SAmmy nauczył cię czytać, więc zapomniałeś, jak cię trzymał, dla niego? Gdy cię gwał... - Gabe ugryzł się w język, zerkając na boki.

\- Nie zapomniałem. - Cas spuścił głowę na chwilę. - Nigdy nie zapomnę. Ale to... Nie wracamy już do tego. Po co? Obaj się nauczyliśmy, obaj zrozumieliśmy, co jest ważne, Gabe. Nie rozumiesz? Kocham go. - Położył dłoń na piersi. - Kocham. I on też mnie kocha.

Gabe zamknął oczy, pozwalając, żeby to wyznanie w pełni do niego dotarło.

\- Kochasz swojego oprawcę. - Bardziej stwierdził niż spytał. - Masz syndrom sztokholmski. To się leczy.

Cas cofnął się. Wyprostował i oparł sztywno plecami na tapicerowanym krześle.

\- Nie każ mi wybierać. Chcę, żebyś był częścią mojego życia. Żebyś był wujkiem dla moich dzieci.

\- O, więc teraz stawiasz mnie pod ścianą? - Gabe się roześmiał zupełnie niewesoło. - Mam być grzeczny, bo mnie odetniesz? Uczysz się od najlepszych. Postawił ci ten sam warunek? Odetnie cię od dzieci, jak zaczniesz się stawiać?

Cas westchnął.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś był na ślubie. - Dopił sok i obejrzał się. Dean karmił Grejpfruta butelką. Maluch nadal mieścił mu się w dłoni. Przez półtora miesiąca przybrał, ale wciąż był drobniutki w rękach swojego ojca. Kelnerka nachyliła się, pytając, czy może jeszcze w czymś pomóc i Cas mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Phehiljah miał rację, mówiąc mu kiedyś, że Dean jest atrakcyjny. Nawet nie spodziewał się, jak bardzo. Kobiety do niego lgnęły. A już kiedy był z którymś ze szczeniaczków... Nie mógł się opędzić. I Cas był trochę zazdrosny. Niedużo, odrobinę. - Bez Julie.

\- Zabolało cię bardziej, niż chcesz przyznać? - Gabe wiedział, że uderzył w czuły punkt. - Boisz się jego zdrady?

\- Boję się twoich intryg. - Cas wreszcie się zirytował. - Że wszystko popsujesz.

\- Nie chcę ci nic popsuć! - Gabe podniósł dłonie. - Chcę cię tylko...

\- Ostrzec?

\- Uchronić. Przed zamysłami Uriela i Zachariasza nie zdołałem. - Zawahał się, twarz ściągnął mu zawód i gniew. Na siebie.

\- Dean nie jest Urielem. - Wszedł mu w słowo Cas. - Mówiłem ci, uratował mnie.

\- Spytaj go o Fergusa MacLeoda. Spytaj, jakie interesy z nim robi. - Gabe podsunął mu biały, prostokątny kartonik.

\- Gabe, błagam. - Cas przewrócił oczami. - Nie masz dość? Po ostatnim? Nie musicie się dogadywać, lubić, ale przynajmniej... jakiś pakt nieagresji? - Zaproponował. - Dla mnie? Gabe, dla dzieciaków?

\- Właśnie dla ciebie to robię. - Gabe wyjął banknot i położył na stoliku. - Przejrzyj na oczy.

Wstał i wyszedł.

Cas przetarł twarz. Gabe miał może dobre intencje, ale był męczący z tą nienawiścią do Deana. _Dean ma rację, chce nas skłócić._ Cas zerknął na kartonik. Wziął go w dwa palce. Zgniótł. Obejrzał się. Dean skończył karmić Grejpfruta i po wyjściu Gabe'a patrzył na niego, z maluchem opartym o ramię. Podniósł brwi, niemo pytając jak poszło. Cas pokręcił głową. Nie za dobrze.

Już miał wstawać, kiedy nagły impuls kazał mu sięgnąć po zgniecioną kulkę.

Rozprostował.

Odwrócił.

To była wizytówka. Bardzo oszczędna. Bardzo elegancka. Imię, nazwisko, numer telefonu. Tylko tyle.

Nie. Więcej. Było coś więcej, coś co wypchnęło powietrze z płuc Casa i zatrzymało mu serce.

Skreślenie. Dopisek. Jedno słowo. Cas gapił się i gapił, nie mogąc poskładać liter w całość, zebrać myśli. Tylko jedna fraza wracała, jak echo:

_Spytaj go. Spytaj. Jakie interesy z nim robi? Jakie interesy z nim robi Dean?..._

 

 

 

 

~~Fergus MacLeod~~

_Crowley_

 

 

 

 


	98. JAK OMEGA Z OMEGĄ

Cas siedział przy stoliku, nie podnosząc się i Dean poczuł nagłe ukłucie niepokoju. Gabe sobie poszedł parę minut temu. Czemu Cas nie wstaje, nie obraca się do nich, nie wyciąga rąk po Grejpfruta? Mogliby jeszce tu posiedzieć, dopić kawę, może zamówić dla niego jakiś deser, albo lampkę wina. Dean nie pił, kiedy prowadził, zwłaszcza jeśli miał pasażerów, a Cas i Grejpfrut byli kategorią VIP, ale Cas... Może powinien. Po spotkaniu z Gabem przyda się mu trochę relaksu. I spory kawałek czekoladowego tortu.

Czemu nie podchodzi?

Dean spojrzał na Grejpfruta, który nakarmiony, spał jak susełek. _Nie podoba mi się, że twój tatuś tam tak siedzi. Gabe znów mu coś nagadał, głupoty jakieś. Skręciłbym mu kark, gdyby z tego nie miała wyniknąć większa awantura_. _Ale tego tatuś by mi nie przebaczył... Łajza wie, że nie mogę mu zrobić krzywdy i sobie pozwala. Cas jest jego parasolem ochronnym a ten jeszcze mu dokucza. Napuszcza go na mnie... I co mam zrobić, bąblu? No co? Przecież go nie przegonię, nie mogę. Tatuś by płakał...  
_

\- Idziemy? - Cas stanął nad nimi i Dean drgnął, zaskoczony.

\- W porządku?

\- Tak, w porządku. - Cas nachylił się nad fotelikiem. - Jedziemy?

Zaczął zapinać śpiworek i otulać Grejpfruta, zanim wyjdą na zewnątrz. Zaparkowali w sąsiedniej uliczce, mieli zaledwie pięćdziesiąt metrów do przejścia. Dean zaproponował, że podjedzie pod drzwi, żeby maluch nie zmarzł, ale Cas machnął ręką.

\- Jak złapie trochę powietrza to nie szkodzi.

Wyjął spomiędzy kocyków i materacyka tłusty krem dla niemowląt i posmarował malcowi policzki i nosek. Dean przypomniał sobie, jak obaj panikowali przy Miśku. Każdy pisk szczeniaczka podrywał ich na baczność. Obserwowali go czujnie, reagowali na wszelkie sygnały, często - z obecnej perspektywy - nadmiernie się martwiąc i snując niepotrzebne domysły. Na zmianę maszerowali z nim po domu, nabijając niezliczone mile, wciąż z nim na rękach, bo się skrzywił, bo płakał, bo nie płakał, a czemu? Może mu za chłodno, może za ciepło, może chciałby pospać, może się nudzi, może go coś boli, czemu tak patrzy, czy już robił kupkę, czemu jeszcze nie zrobił kupki, może za często robi kupkę? Czy mu się odbiło? Czemu się nie odbija? Czemu mu się _tak_ odbija? Czy nie za często mu się odbija? Praktycznie cały czas wisieli na telefonie z Amy, Jess i pediatrą konsultując i potwierdzając konsultacje a potem jeszcze Dean sprawdzał w internecie, czy na pewno niczego nie przeoczyli... Póki Ellen nie zaczęła przychodzić na ratunek i trochę przy tym studzić to ich rodzicielskie szaleństwo, zwłaszcza po tym jak postawił pół watahy na nogi i ciągnął Amy o drugiej nad ranem z Pinewood na ranczo, bo malec dostał czkawki.

Teraz byli już rutyniarzami z dużym doświadczeniem i niełatwo ich było czymś zaskoczyć czy przestraszyć. Jednak Dean wolał dmuchać na zimne. Nie pokazywał tego po sobie, ale wciąż miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie dopilnował, że przeoczył, że nie zadbał jak należy. Po co jechał do tego cholernego tartaku? Wtedy wydawało mu się, że mają jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, że przeszli przez to tyle razy, że schemat jest ustalony i nie będzie niespodzianek, bo niby czemu miały by być? Dotąd według Casa można było ustawiać zegarek, aż tu... Czy to przez ten upadek ze schodów? Czy Cas już naprawdę nie miał siły?

Jess mu kilka razy tłumaczyła, że trzy tygodnie przed terminem to właściwie z medycznego punktu widzenia nie jest wcześniak, a że maluch jest nieco mniejszy teraz, to o niczym nie przesądza. Z pewnością wyrośnie na silnego, dużego chłopca. Dean słuchał, przytakiwał, ale trząsł się nad nim podobnie jak przy Miśku i Mary a może nawet bardziej.

\- Może jednak podjadę?

\- Przejdziemy się. - Cas podniósł na niego te swoje lśniące ślepia, jak podświetlone od środka. - Nic mu nie będzie.

\- Jest trochę mroźno.

\- Nie ma wiatru, jest cieplutko ubrany i opatulony. Przejdziemy się. - Cas zapiął płaszcz i owinął się szerokim, kaszmirowym szalikiem. Prezent od Deana.

\- Czapka! - Przypomniał i Cas z westchnieniem pogrzebał w kieszeni. - I rękawiczki.

\- Ty nie nosisz!

\- Ja to ja, a ty to ty. - Uciął szorstko i podniósł fotelik za uchwyt.

Kelnerka odprowadziła go tęsknym wzrokiem do progu restauracji i nawet nie zauważyła, że tuż za drzwiami chwycił dłoń tego drugiego gościa, ciemnowłosego, o delikatnej, chłopięcej urodzie. Był także przystojny, owszem, mogła przyznać, ale nie tak męski i charyzmatyczny. Z pewnością nie! Poza tym wyglądał strasznie młodo, jakby jeszcze się nie golił i chociaż był uroczy, to zdecydowanie nie w jej typie. Nie tak jak ten z dzieckiem.

To dopiero samiec! Aura pełni zdrowia, siły, wigoru aż promieniowała od niego. Zagarniał całą uwagę, całą przestrzeń dla siebie, jakby zaginał rzeczywistość, jakby grawitacja działała na jego korzyść. Wszystko zdawało się działać na jego korzyść. Mężczyźni chcieli mieć w nim sojusznika, kobietom miękły kolana. A on zdawał się tak przyzwyczajony, że nawet nie zwracał uwagi jak wielkie wrażenie wywołuje. Był pewny siebie, ale nie ostentacyjny, nie nadęty jak niektórzy narcystyczni _gwiazdorzy_ , którym się wydaje, że mogą mieć każdą. Kiedy przyniosła mu butelkę z podgrzanym mlekiem (czuwała nad nią osobiście), posłał jej wdzięczne spojrzenie i coś powiedział, coś miłego, ale była zbyt zajęta nadprogramową owulacją i nie zapamiętała słów. Wiedziała jednak, że był u r o c z y.

I jak się zajmował tym maleństwem! Tak delikatnie! Tak troskliwie, jakby odwijał największy skarb i podnosił coś nieskończenie cennego i kruchego. Przemawiał łagodnie: _teraz tata cię weźmie na ręce, tak? Teraz zjesz, jak miła pani podgrzeje mleczko..._ _Hm? Hm?_

Ach, ten ton! Niski, aksamitny pomruk, w którym można całkowicie zatonąć, na swój sposób władczy i czuły jednocześnie i jak do cholery to możliwe, żeby tacy faceci n a p r a w d ę chodzili po świecie?! Naprawdę!, westchnęła zazdrośnie. Jakaś kobieta przy sąsiednim stoliku złapała jej spojrzenie i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

\- Niezłe geny, co? - szepnęła. - Takiemu można dzieci rodzić na kamieniu, ile by tylko chciał...

Kelnerka uśmiechnęła się i zabrała filiżankę na tacę, myśląc o tym, że nie widziała obrączki. _Czyżby jeszcze nikt go nie usidlił? Szczęściara ta, co urodziła to dziecko... Czy wie, jaka z niej szczęściara?!  
_

\- Zapomniałem... Chyba zostawiłem... - Dean zatrzymał się kilka kroków od auta, pomacał kieszenie. - Wsiadajcie, ja zaraz wracam.

\- Dean! - Cas zawołał za nim, ale Dean już zawrócił. - No i co? Gdzie ten tata ma głowę? - spytał Grejpfruta, nie licząc na odpowiedź. Grejpfrut spał jak zabity, posapując przez sen i czasem ruszając łapką w mięciutkiej bezpalcowej rękawiczce. - Nawet nie zostawił nam kluczyków... Jak wsiądziemy? - Nacisnął klamkę. Dean nie otworzył centralnego zamka.

Dean wrócił po dwóch minutach, zanim dobiegł nacisnął pilota i Cas wślizgnął się z Grejpfrutem do środka. 

\- Zaraz nastawię grzanie! - Wsiadł za nimi i zaczął włączać silnik, ustawiać nawiewy i zerkać w tylne lusterko, czy siedzą wygodnie i czy maluch się nie obudził. Cas z uwagą przypiął fotelik pasem, sprawdził, czy wszystko jest na miejscu, sam się zapiął i odchylił głowę na oparcie, jakby był zbyt zmęczony i senny, żeby chcieć rozmawiać.

Dean nie zamierzał naciskać i wypytywać. Był zły, że nie odwiódł Casa od tego pomysłu. Spotkanie z Gabem było błędem, wielkim błędem i teraz dałby wszystko, żeby do niego nie doszło. Ale trudno, za późno. Mleko się wylało.

\- Chcesz jeszcze gdzieś wpaść? Odwiedzimy Amy? Może jakiś sklep? Zakupy? - Rzucał propozycje, ale Cas odmówił.

\- Do domu. Chciałbym się położyć - powiedział cicho, bezbarwnym tonem.

 

* * *

 

Resztę popołudnia i wieczoru Cas spędził w sypialni, leżąc na łóżku z Grejpfrutem, trochę drzemiąc, trochę gapiąc się na swojego najmłodszego szczeniaczka. Maluszek pił mleko i spał, nie budząc się specjalnie nawet podczas przebierania w czyste pieluchy. Jak dotąd był najspokojniejszy ze wszystkich.

Mary dała im się we znaki skłonnością do płaczu. Głośniejsze dźwięki czy nowe rzeczy w jej otoczeniu przestraszały ją łatwo i wyła jak syrena alarmowa, uspokajając się z trudem, prawie wyłącznie na rękach Deana, bezbłędnie wyczuwając, że tylko tata potrafi obronić ją przed wszystkim. Bliźniaki spały na zmianę, a przy tym często jeden marudzeniem zarażał drugiego. Nie były strachliwe ani specjalnie wymagające, ale działały w tandemie i jak już jeden kończył, to drugi zaczynał a jak drugi kończył to pierwszy wracał na scenę po bisy. Joy, podobnie jak Misiek, nie bała się niczego i przez większość czasu traktowała otoczenie z przekonaniem, że jest tylko dodatkiem do jej brzuszka i o ile była obsługiwana niezwłocznie od zasygnalizowania jakieś potrzeby, nie wszczynała awantur, spokojnie kontemplując karuzelkę ze zwierzątkami czy własną piąstkę. Grejpfrut okazywał się wielkim śpiochem.

Dean zaglądał do nich co jakiś czas, zerkając czy wszystko w porządku i Cas za każdym razem zapewniał, że w najlepszym i tylko trochę sobie odpoczywają, on i Grejpfrut i czy Dean dziś może zająć się dzieciakami? Dean mógł.

\- Leż, ja i Ellen sobie poradzimy. - Przymknął drzwi cichutko i zostawił ich samych.

Cas zwinął się w kłębek, patrząc na Grejpfruta. Zabawny, słodki pakuneczek, z którego kiedyś wyrośnie taki wilk jak Misiek. Jak Dean.

 _Dean_.

Cas zamknął powieki. Podziwiał w nim wszystko. Siłę, odwagę, spryt. To jak potrafił rozwiązywać problemy, jak potrafił sprawić, żeby inni robili dokładnie to, czego chciał. To jak nadzorował interesy, jak kierował watahą. Wszystko zdawało się samo poruszać pod jego okiem - jak dobrze wyregulowany mechanizm, w którym poszczególne osoby robiły to, co lubiły i w czym były dobre, jednocześnie przysparzając reszcie pożytku. Dean, dobry przywódca i przewodnik, ojciec watahy.

I druga strona, ciemniejsza. Dean manipulator. Potrafiący jednym słowem uspokoić, ale też sprowokować gniew, wstyd, wyrzuty sumienia. Sprawiający, że inni go _potrzebowali_. Że wciąż byli mu coś winni i rachunek przysług czy długów zawsze był korzystny dla niego. Że nie można mu było niczego odmówić, nieważne z jakich powodów, nieważne jakimi sposobami - zawsze osiągał to, co chciał.

Chciał dom, wielką rodzinę, a w tej rodzinie prawnika, finansistę, lekarza... wszystko miał. Chciał ślepego omegę i miał go. Chciał szczeniaczki i dostał. 

Jego szczeniaczki. Jego. Tylko jego.

Cas nakrył twarz ramieniem. Dean tata. Dean partner. Opiekun. Rycerz, ratujący przed złymi wilkami, przed całym złem świata, szczodrego dla alf i okrutnego dla omeg. _Dean_. Właściwie całe bieżące życie Casa kręciło się wokół niego. Dean pozwalał lub nie. Dean chciał lub nie. Dean proponował, podsuwał, odsuwał, zabraniał, przekazywał, zapraszał, kupował, zawoził, organizował... lub nie. Czasem grali w grę _poproś, to dostaniesz_. Dean odmawiał, ale czekał, aż Cas się postara. Jak się już postarał, Dean zmieniał zdanie. Jakby chciał powiedzieć: _popatrz, uległem ci, bo cię kocham. Zgodziłem się, bo tobie na tym zależy, więc ci to dam.  
_

Jeszcze jedna z wielu gierek Deana... jeszcze jeden dług do spłacenia. Jeszcze jeden powód do wdzięczności.

Jak za _tamto_. Za wyciągnięcie z piwnicy Crowleya. Cas do tej pory czasem budził się mokry od potu i przerażony, śniąc, że znów tam siedzi, w ciemnym boksie. Co by z nim było, gdyby nie Dean? Straciłby Mary. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłby Miśka. Nikogo z rodziny, z przyjaciół. Nie byłoby bliźniaków, Joy. Grejpfruta.

Co by z niego zostało, gdyby zaczęli go bić, tłuc i gwałcić jak tamtych? Gdyby robili z nim te wszystkie straszne rzeczy, o których opowiadał Tony, chłopak z sąsiedniego boksu. Tony wcześniej został tak zmaltretowany, że umarł mu na rękach, kiedy Dean zabrał ich obu. A gdyby przyjechał za późno? Gdyby to nie Tony umarł na rękach Casa, ale Cas na rękach Deana?

Czasem budził się, drżąc, nie umiejąc odróżnić jawy od koszmaru. Zaklinając go: _nie zapomnij o mnie. Nie zapomnij o mnie_.

Dean nie zapomniał. Przyszedł, ocalił.

Wykupił.

Od Crowleya.

Policja zrobiła nalot na tamto miejsce. Otworzyli boksy, opróżnili skrytki, aresztowali strażników, ale Crowley zwiał. Podobno dostał cynk. Podobno ktoś go ostrzegł.

Kto mógłby? Kto by chciał?

Pewnie ktoś z policji. Na pewno Crowley opłacał suto wielu policjantów.

Ktoś na pewno. I Crowley przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

A Dean?

Jakie interesy z nim prowadzi? Jakie?

Czy to jedna ze sztuczek Gabe'a? Czy to jedna z jego wielu intryg, żeby ich poróżnić? Kolejne złe ziarno niezgody i podejrzeń?

Cas westchnął tak ciężko, aż Grejpfrut poruszył się przez sen niespokojnie.

\- Ciii... cichutko. Już się nie martwimy... Nie ma się czego bać - wyszeptał łagodnie. - Nie martw się. Tata nas kocha.

Popatrzył na szczeniaczka.

\- Ciebie na pewno. Ale czy mnie? - zapytał. _Czy taki alfa jak Dean mógłby naprawdę pokochać takiego omegę jak ja?_

_Kim on jest, właściwie? Dean? Czy ja go w ogóle znam?_

 

* * *

 

Wujek wrócił z miasta i poszedł od razu do sypialni. Wyglądał na smutnego. Pan Winchester wyglądał na zmartwionego. Chodził na dole, między kuchnią, salonem a gabinetem i czasem zerkał na schody. Może czekał, aż wujek zejdzie? Ale wujek nie zszedł. Nie przyszedł na kolację i nie chciał jedzenia. Poprosił, żeby nic nie przynosić, bo nie jest głodny. Pan Winchester udawał, że jest wesoły, bawił się z dzieciakami i siłował z Miśkiem, ale Claire widziała, że kiedy mu się zdawało, że nikt nie patrzył, nerwowo pocierał twarz i miał minę, jakby chciał kogoś ugryźć.

Claire po cichutku wymknęła się z salonu i zakradła na górę. Zastukała do sypialni nieśmiało.

Jeszcze tam nie wchodziła. Dzieciaki też rzadko tam pukały. Rodzice byli dla nich przez cały dzień i jeśli ktoś potrzebował mógł zawsze zawołać, porozmawiać, ale zasada była taka, żeby w sypialni im nie przeszkadzać, o ile nie działo się coś naprawdę bardzo ważnego.

Nikt się nie odezwał i Claire już miała iść do pokoju, który dzieliła z Mary, gdy wujek stanął w progu. Spojrzeli na siebie i wujek wpuścił ją do środka.

Sypialnia wujka i pana Winchestera jest... ogromna. Znacznie większa niż pokoje dziaciaków. Chyba tak wielka jak kuchnia na dole. Pod jedną ścianą stało łóżko z wysokim zagłówkiem, jakby część ściany była wyłożona ciemnymi poduszkami. Na łóżku też leżało dużo poduszek i pościeli, która spadała z krawędzi materaca aż do podłogi. Wyglądało to bardzo miękko i obficie i... niewyobrażalnie luksusowo, jak na to, co kiedykolwiek widziała Claire. A widziała dużo łóżek w wielu motelach. Żadne nie mogło się porównywać z _tym_.

Wzdłuż ścian ustawiono ciemne szafki i komody, a na nich pękate lampy z abażurami jak wielkie kapelusze. Na jednej z komód stał wazon z kwiatami, które niedawno wujek dostał od pana Winchestera. Pan Winchester często przynosił mu kwiaty. To było dziwne. Claire wcześniej nie widziała, żeby ktoś komuś przynosił bukiety. To znaczy... w telewizji, tak. Ale w prawdziwym życiu? 

\- Co tam, Claire? - Wujek zaprosił ją, żeby usiadła obok niego. Nawet pomógł jej się wspiąć na materac, bo był wysoki i sprężysty, a kiedy złapała narzutę, to zaczęła się zsuwać.

Na środku łóżka spał Grejpfrut.

Claire nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. Czemu wujek jest smutny? Chciałaby go pocieszyć. Mamę zawsze starała się pocieszyć. Nie chciała, żeby wujek się tak smucił, jak ona. Żeby coś zrobił... Coś... Głupiego. Wujek zawsze był taki uśmiechnięty i wesoły, nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby teraz zaczął... Jak mama. 

\- Stało się coś? - zapytał ciepło wujek, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i... Claire nagle wybuchnęła płaczem. Rzuciła się do niego, przytulić, bardzo bardzo mocno. - Hej, Claire... Claire, misiaczku... Maluszku... - mówił wujek, poklepując ją i głaszcząc po pleckach. - No, już. Już, już...

I okazało sie, że to on pocieszał ją, nie odwrotnie. Claire łkając opowiedziała wujkowi o parkingach, o tym jak mama w ostatnich miesiącach przed przyjazdem do schroniska znikała na kilka godzin i wracała z butelką burbona, bez pieniędzy i jedzenia dla Claire. Jak Claire zasypiała zmarznięta i głodna, prosząc Pierwszego Wilka o pomoc i jak pomoc nie nadchodziła. Jak uciekały (nie)raz i Claire zgubiła but i mama zawinęła jej stopę foliową torebką. O tym, jak się wstydziła, za torebkę i za mamę i że nie chciała już podróżować, że to wcale nie była żadna wspaniała _przygoda_ , jak tłumaczyła kiedyś mama. O tym, że kocha mamę i tęskni i chciałaby, żeby grała z nimi w Monopol i w Chińczyka i w Piotrusia, jadła ciasteczka i śmiała się, bo mama nigdy się nie śmiała, nie tak naprawdę. Z radości. Że Claire budzi się w nocy i nie wie, czy nie będzie musiała uciekać, albo czy wujek nie każe jej się wynosić i że to by  było straszne, bo ona nie wie gdzie mogłaby pójść, chyba tylko do schroniska... Że w domu wujka jest wspaniale i Claire czuje się tu szczęśliwa, ale czuje też, że nie powinna być, ze względu na mamę i czasem jest zła, na siebie, na nią, na cały świat, taka wściekła, w środku, że chciałaby coś zepsuć i krzyczeć i tupać, i że jest złą, złą dziewczynką i czy to przez nią to wszystko? Że mama musiała podróżować i nie miały domu i kogoś takiego jak pan Winchester, do opiekowania się?

Wszystko to opowiadała wujkowi chaotycznie, połykając słowa i jąkając się, ale wujek zrozumiał. Powiedział, że to zupełnie naturalne, że Claire się tak czuje. Że może czuć smutek i złość i nawet jak coś zepsuje albo zacznie tupać, to nikt nie będzie się na nią gniewać. Że nikt jej nie wygoni, że może zostać z nimi na zawsze, ile tylko będzie chciała. Że mama Claire była bardzo dzielna i Claire powinna być z niej dumna, bo łatwo jest być szczęśliwym i sobie świetnie radzić, jak się ma wszystko, a mama Claire nie miała nic i musiała się opiekować sobą i małym dzieckiem i wujek żałuje, że nie poznał jej wcześniej, zanim zrobiła się zbyt zmęczona i zbyt smutna, żeby nie chcieć już więcej żyć.

\- Dlatego założyliśmy schronisko - powiedział, nadal tuląc ją do siebie. - Żeby zmęczone i smutne wilki miały gdzie odpocząć, nabrać siły.

\- To czemu mama to zrobiła? - Claire nie rozumiała. - Już nie musiała uciekać, już nikt nas nie wyganiał... Czemu to zrobiła, _teraz_?

\- Czasem... chyba jest już za późno dla niektórych. - Wujek się zawahał. - Myślę, że twoja mama przywiozła ciebie, żebyśmy mogli tobie pomóc. Chciała się o ciebie zatroszczyć, zostawić cię w dobrych rękach. W bezpiecznym miejscu. Na pewno bardzo cię kochała. Najbardziej na świecie. - Dodał z przekonaniem.

\- Ja też ją kocham. I... - Claire przygryzła wargę, niepewnie.

\- I lubisz nas? Mary, Miśka, mnie, wujka Deana... - Zgadł wujek Cas. - Polubiłaś nas i nie wiesz, czy to w porządku wobec twojej mamy?

Claire skinęła głową.

\- Twoja mama była dobrą, życzliwą osobą. Myślisz, że mogłaby mieć coś przeciwko, żebyś lubiła inne osoby? Nie tylko ją?

\- Myślę... że nie...?

\- Jestem przekonany, że życzyła sobie, żebyś była bezpieczna, szczęśliwa i lubiana. Dlatego cię przywiozła do schroniska. Nie potrafiła się już dłużej tobą zajmować, chciała już odpocząć, ale nie zostawiła cię byle gdzie. Dowiedziała się o naszym miejscu i przyjechała z tobą. Przez te kilka miesięcy sprawdzała, czy to dobre miejsce, czy na pewno nie ma tam żadnych złych wilków, które mogłyby cię skrzywdzić, gdy ona...

\- Wydawało mi się, że będziemy tam mieszkać razem! Że jest lepiej, miałyśmy jedzenie i ubrania i była telewizja, książki, mogłyśmy tam mieszkać razem! - Wybuchnęła Claire. - Mogłyśmy! Już nie musiała chodzić z panami na parking! I kupować burbona i płakać, że już tak nie może! Mogłyśmy mieszkać razem i też piec ciasteczka i chodzić na spacery i grać w gry! - Była taka wściekła na mamę! Taka wściekła!, czy wujek to rozumie?

Wujek rozumiał. Nie próbował nic tłumaczyć, tylko głaskał, przytulał i mruczał uspokajająco, póki Claire nie wyrzuciła z siebie trochę tej złości i żalu do mamy.

\- Też byłem taki rozzłoszczony, kiedy się zgubiłem w lesie - powiedział po chwili milczenia, nie wypuszczając Claire z objęć. - I straciłem rodzinę. Zostałem sam i bałem się okropnie. Byłem przerażony!

Claire nastawiła uszu.

\- Znalazł mnie obcy, straszny wilk i postanowił zabrać ze sobą. To był wujek Dean. - Uśmiechnął się i dał Claire całusa w czubek głowy. Podniosła twarz i przyjrzała się wujkowi. - Na początku wcale go nie lubiłem. Rzucałem w niego kamieniami i chciałem od niego uciec.

\- Rzucałeś... kamieniami? W pana Winchestera? - Zrobiła okrągłe oczy.

\- Krzyczałem na niego i chciałem go uderzyć, a on omal odgryzł mi głowę! - Wujek się roześmiał. - Potem uciekłem. Kilka razy uciekałem.

\- Ale... Ale... - Claire była taka zaskoczona, że nie umiała zebrać myśli. - Przecież... wy się tak kochacie, wujku! Bardzo!

\- Zajęło nam to strasznie dużo czasu, żeby zrozumieć - oznajmił i zastanowił się nad czymś. Uśmiechnął znów i znów dał jej całusa. W czoło. - Czasem trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś nas kocha, prawda?

\- No. - Pociągnęła nosem i wytarła oczy wierzchem łapki. Wujek sięgnął do kieszeni po chusteczki.

\- My, omegi, za dużo się martwimy. - Spoważniał. - I boimy. Nie trzeba się tyle bać. To wcale nie pomaga, w niczym.

\- Chciałabym być alfą. Oni nie boją się niczego. Pan Winchester. I Misiek. Niczego się nie boją. - Zauważyła Claire. - Zazdroszczę im.

\- Też im zazdroszczę - powiedział jej na ucho wujek. - Wiesz co? Zgłodniałem. Może masz ochotę na pyszny omlet? Albo drożdżówkę i kakao? Co? Zrobimy sobie coś pysznego i oni _nam_ będą zazdrościć! Hm? My, omegi, musimy się trzymać razem, no nie? - spytał i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Żeby nam te alfy nie weszły na głowę!

\- Zjem bułeczkę! I kakao! I będziemy trzymać się razem! - Przystała na wszystkie propozycje wujka. - Koch... Strasznie cię lubię, wujku!

\- Ja ciebie też, muffinko. - Wujek zsadził ją z kolan, zabrał Grejpfruta, żeby go włożyć do jego kołyski i zeszli na dół, trzymając się za ręce.

 

 

 


	99. CHOLERNY OBRAZEK

Kiedy tylko weszli z wujkiem do kuchni, Claire spojrzała na pana Winchestera i zobaczyła jak jego twarz się zmienia. Najpierw się zdziwił, ale to trwało tylko chwilkę, potem się uśmiechnął i chyba odetchnął, z ulgą. To też trwało chwilkę, bo zaraz ściągnął brwi i zrobił jedną z tych swoich surowych min, których tak łatwo się przestraszyć. Claire nadal się troszeczkę bała. Już dużo mniej niż na początku, ale wciąż.

A Misiek wcale się nie bał. Mówił: _tato!, przestań!_ Siłował się z nim i ganiał, podchodził do niego kiedy tylko chciał i sobie rozmawiali, jak równy z równym. Pan Winchester czasem dawał mu pstryczka w ucho, kiedy Misiek go czymś zdenerwował, albo groził szlabanem, ale Misiek wcale się tym nie przejmował. Przemawiał do swojego taty w imieniu rodzeństwa i wtedy jego tata słuchał i odpowiadał, że tak, albo nie, albo żeby Misiek nie był taki cwany i obaj się śmiali i byli zadowoleni.

\- Claire, wyjmij mleko - powiedział wujek. - I rondelek.

\- Kakao? - Zwęszył natychmiast Misiek. - Ja też chcę!

\- I ja! - Zgłosiła się Mary. Mniejsze dzieciaki już spały, inaczej też by chciały. Wujek przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po większy garnek. Pozwolił Claire napełnić go mlekiem i włączyć palnik, a sam poszedł do spiżarni po ciasto drożdżowe i bułeczki z nadzieniem.

Pan Winchester zdjął z półki z przyprawami słoiczek z cynamonem i drugi z wanilią i jeszcze jeden z chili. Misiek wyjął torebkę z małymi piankami, które się sypało do kubka, kiedy wszystko już było gotowe i posypkę z drobniutkich czekoladowych gwiazdeczek. Mary postawiła na stole kubeczki, łyżeczki i talerzyki.

\- O! - Ucieszył się wujek, stawiając na stole ciasto. - Wszystko naszykowane!

\- Tęskniłam! - Mary objęła go w pasie. - Weź na rączki!

\- Mary. - Zwrócił jej uwagę pan Winchester, ale wujek już ją poderwał, postawił na taborecie i mocno objął.

\- Ja też się stęskniłem, lukrowane serduszko. - Poprzytulali się i dali sobie buzi.

Claire na początku czuła się nieswojo, kiedy obserwowała jak oni tu się tak obejmują i całują. Nawet pan Winchester. A on wyglądał na takiego wilka, co się nie całuje tylko warczy i rozkazuje. Nie lubiła, kiedy przyjeżdżał z wujkiem do schroniska. Jego buty tupały groźnie, a on sam pachniał mocno, gniewnie. To dlatego, że był alfą, alfy tak pachną, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, z kim mają do czynienia. I byli ostrożni. Claire jak czuła jego zapach, to chciała się gdzieś schować i nie pokazywać mu na oczy.

Wujek pachniał inaczej. Smakowicie i przyjaźnie. Aż chciało się do niego podbiec, wziąć za rękę. W schronisku nie było dzieciaków, tylko raczej dorosłe omegi i paru nastolatków. I każdy chciał się z wujkiem przywitać, porozmawiać... Wujek się uśmiechał i ten uśmiech był niesamowicie miły. Trochę nieśmiały i trochę taki, że nie można się było nie uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi. I oczy się śmiały. Bardzo ładne, bardzo niebieskie oczy. Wujek przywoził smaczne rzeczy, słodycze. W schronisku nie brakowało jedzenia, ale ciasteczka wujka były najsmaczniejsze i przede wszystkim robił je _dla nich_. Dla wielu omeg były to pierwsze rzeczy robione przez kogoś dla nich, specjalnie. W prezencie. Raz wujek przywiózł cały kosz pierniczkowych serduszek z namalowanymi lukrem imionami. Każdy dostał własne serduszko i nikt tych serduszek nie zjadł, tylko schował na pamiątkę. Wujek zaglądał do każdego i pytał, jak tam. Wszystkim się interesował. Czasem zamykał się z kimś w pokoju i słuchał historii. Potem wychodził z czerwonymi oczami i pan Winchester robił się zły, patrzył na zegarek i warczał, że czas wracać. Claire go nie lubiła wtedy i reszta omeg też za nim nie przepadała. Przypominał im o złych wilkach, przed którymi uciekały. I zastanawiała się, czy on nie jest dla wujka takim złym wilkiem?

Ale odkąd zamieszkała z nimi, przekonała się, że pan Winchester bardzo o wujka dbał. O dzieciaki i resztę, Ellen i pana Bobby'ego, o wszystkich, a o wujka jakoś szczególnie. Czasem wujek był czymś zajęty a pan Winchester się na niego gapił z taką miną, jakby właśnie rozpakował prezent i się dziwił, że to dla niego. Mówił innym wilkom, żeby na wujka uważali. Żeby dzieciaki go nie męczyły. Żeby założył sweter, albo żeby Mary przyniosła mu kapcie. Żeby Michaś zabrał bliźniaki, bo hałasują, a wujek musi odpocząć. Żeby Ellen zrobiła mu jedzenie. Żeby Ash pomógł mu przy komputerze. Żeby Amy go zbadała, bo blado wygląda i chyba ma anemię. Claire nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziała. Nikt się tak nie troszczył o mamę, ani o nią.

Wujek też się troszczył o pana Winchestera. Zanosił mu piwo przed telewizor, kiedy oglądał sport i kawę gdy pracował w gabinecie. Smażył dla niego steki, kotlety i burgery, specjalnie z dużą ilością ostrych przypraw i pikli, żeby mu smakowało. Kazał mu zjadać warzywa, bo są zdrowe, chociaż pan Winchester z warzyw lubił tylko keczup. Bo keczup jest z pomidorów a pomidory to warzywa. I frytki, bo frytki są z ziemniaków. Wujek mówił, że to się nie liczy i wymyślał takie sałatki, żeby pan Winchester chciał zjadać. I przede wszystkim - słuchał go prawie we wszystkim. Pan Winchester mówił, co będą robić, że sobie na przykład pojadą do miasta, albo że na kanapie obejrzą film, albo pójdą sobie teraz na górę i żeby im nie przeszkadzać i bardzo rzadko wujek chciał inaczej. Czasem był na pana Winchestera zły, bo pan Winchester coś powiedział - najczęściej coś takiego, co wujek kwitował: _Dean! Nie przy dzieciach!_ \- i wtedy pan Winchester robił niewinną minę i pytał _no co ja powiedziałem?_  

Misiek opowiadał, że jego tatuś czasem się jednak złości i się kłócą z panem Winchesterem i wtedy wujek nawet czymś rzuca. Doniczką, albo talerzem owsianki, albo książką. Albo butem. Pan Winchester wtedy krzyczy, że zrobi porządek i że ma tego dość, że wleźli mu na głowę, ale im wszystkim teraz przykróci i będą chodzić jak w zegarku. Wujek na to zaczyna płakać i zamyka się w łazience, a potem obaj się przepraszają. I już nie ma nawet co pukać do ich sypialni, bo są zajęci, za to jak wyjdą to są w takich humorach, że zgadzają się prawie na wszystko (na kangura nie, ale kupili kucyka!). Tak mówił Misiek. Claire ani razu nie widziała, żeby wujek czymś rzucał, ale teraz był smutny a pan Winchester się martwił. A kiedy zeszli razem do kuchni, za ręce, to pan Winchester się ucieszył i odetchnął na jego widok. Ciekawe, czy wujek da mu buzi...

Wujek nie dał mu buzi, ale się przytulił. Pan Winchester go objął i spytał, czy wujek sobie odpoczął, a wujek odpowiedział, że na razie ma dość spotkań z Gabem. Gabe to brat wujka. Claire go nie poznała, ale Misiek jej opowiedział. Według Miśka ten Gabe jest bardzo fajny, tylko niepotrzebnie wspominał o rozwodzie. Misiek się zmartwił, czy oni po tym ślubie, co mają go mieć niedługo, nie wezmą rozwodu i spytał swojego tatę, ale jego tata, czyli pan Winchester powiedział, że nie wezmą. Żeby Misiek nie słuchał głupot, które opowiada ten cały Gabe. Bo pan Winchester kocha wujka bardzo i że to jest na całe życie.

\- To strasznie długo - zauważył Misiek i Claire przyznała mu rację.

Szkoda, że nikt tak nie pokochał jej mamy. Mogłaby mieć takiego tatę jak pan Winchester. Który by bronił ich obu i się opiekował. Albo takiego tatusia jak wujek, który wszystko rozumie i potrafi słuchać i pocieszyć. Który się przejmuje i widać, że mu zależy i przecież inne wilki mogłyby go wcale nie obchodzić. Te obce omegi, jak jej mama i ona sama, Claire. Mógłby sobie mieszkać z panem Winchesterem i niczym się nie martwić, nie zakładać schroniska, nie przywozić ciasteczek, nie oglądać dachu i rynien, czy nie przeciekają i ścian, czy trzeba już pomalować, nie zamawiać wszystkiego, co trzeba, a było tego strasznie dużo i co tydzień przyjeżdżała furgonetka ze sklepu Meg, cała wyładowana zakupami. Nie musiałby wysłuchiwać zwierzeń, od których robił się smutny, ani przyjeżdżać wieczorem po małą dziewczynkę, która właśnie została bez nikogo...

Siedzieli wtedy z Miśkiem na strychu, bo Misiek chciał jakieś pudełko ze starymi zabawkami i znaleźli mnóstwo innych, ciekawych rzeczy i sobie rozmawiali i nagle Claire zrobiła się smutna, przez te wszystkie myśli i to, jak Misiek mówił o swoich rodzicach, a ona nie mogła w zasadzie nic powiedzieć, bo o czym? O parkingach i motelach? I o tym, jak mama piła burbon?

I chyba trochę się rozpłakała i Misiek powiedział, że jest taka sama beksa jak jego tatuś.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że jesteś omegą. - Stwierdził. I dał jej całusa.

W policzek.

Popatrzyli na siebie, ona zdziwiona a Misiek uśmiechnięty.

\- Tata zawsze całuje tatusia, jak on ryczy. - Wyjaśnił. - Podobno to przez hormony, ale ja sądzę, że to przez to, że jest omegą. Mary też ryczy i wszystkiego się boi. Jak ty. Nie martw się. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Umiem. - Wrócił do grzebania w wielkiej walizce. - Tata mówi... - Stęknął, próbując coś wyciągnąć spod spodu. - ...że omegi tak mają. Potrzebują spokoju i żeby... Ugh! - Zahurgotało i Misiek wyciągnął triumfalnie jakieś coś z przewodami i małymi żaróweczkami. - Żeby je dużo przytulać, bo wtedy czują _emocjonalny komfort_. Czujesz emocjonalny komfort?

Claire nie wiedziała, co czuje. Chyba się trochę pogubiła.

\- O, wiem! Jeszcze tata mi mówił, że omegi łatwo marzną. - Przypomniał sobie i ściągnął bluzę. - Załóż. Jak tatusiowi jest zimno, to zaczyna marudzić i się złościć. Wtedy tata każe mu wciągnąć skarpetki i sweter, albo przynosi koc, żeby się rozgrzał. To działa! Naprawdę! - Pokiwał głową. - Tata wszystko wie. Strasznie dobrze się zna na omegach.

Claire założyła bluzę. Misiek zdmuchnął kurz z tajemniczego urządzenia i przetarł rękawem. Miał takie same ubrania jak pan Winchester, tylko mniejsze: t-shirty z nadrukami i kraciaste koszule z bawełny lub flaneli. Nawet buty miał podobne: sznurowane, skórzane, na grubej podeszwie, dobre do chodzenia po lesie.

\- Potrzebujemy lutownicy! - Zdecydował, przyglądając się uważnie drucikom i płytkom. - I co? Lepiej ci?

Claire skinęła. Faktycznie, poczuła się lepiej, ale nie była pewna, czy to z powodu bluzy.

\- Mówiłem. Tata wszystko wie. Dobra, chodź na dół. Znajdziemy narzędzia i zrobimy z tego wykrywacz metali. Poszukamy skarbu, co go tata gdzieś zakopał!

 

* * *

 

\- Chcesz pomówić o tym? - Dean sięgnął ramieniem ponad omegą i położył mu przed nosem, na poduszce pognieciony kawałek tekturki.

Cas zesztywniał.

\- Hm?

Odwrócił się na plecy i zerknął na alfę. Obaj milczeli, czekając, aż ten drugi zacznie.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć - odezwał się w końcu. - Nie mów mi. - Pchnął czubkiem palca kartonik, aż spadł na podłogę, znikając im z oczu.

\- Gabe ci to dał? Chciał, żebyś mnie o to zapytał?

\- Nie będę pytał. - Cas zacisnął powieki. - Nie chcę żebyś mi nic mówił. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Ja też nie, ale jeśli o tym nie porozmawiamy, to...

\- A co, jeśli porozmawiamy? - Przerwał mu. - Co? Powiesz mi, że z nim nie robisz interesów, że Gabe kłamał. Czy to prawda? Nie wiem. Może powiesz tak, żeby mnie uspokoić. A jeśli powiesz, że robisz? Co wtedy? Mam odejść? Zostawić ciebie, dzieci? - Schował twarz w koszulce Deana. Zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Przymknął oczy.

\- Czasem... - Dean się zatrzymał, na chwilę. Ale skoro już zaczął, to chciał skończyć. - Czasem robię z nim interesy.

Cas zacisnął powieki bardzo mocno. Bardzo mocno.

Powieki i szczęki. I palce.

Ramiona alfy trochę się rozluźniły, jakby Dean czekał, czy Cas go odepchnie i wstanie. Ale Cas został. Nie chciał nigdzie iść. Chciał nie słyszeć, nie słuchać, nie pamiętać tego, co Dean właśnie powiedział. Był gotów wyprzeć to z pamięci, z umysłu, wyrzucić, jak kamień, który uwiera stopę i trzeba wytrząsnąć go z buta, żeby móc iść dalej.

\- Trzeba kupić buty dla Claire - powiedział. Odchrząknął, starając się brzmieć niefrasobliwie, ot zwykła pogawędka o sprawunkach. - I płaszczyk. Nie może donaszać rzeczy Mary, bo jest wyższa. Poza tym... powinna mieć własne ubrania. Bo...

\- Powinna, kupimy. - Dean podsumował, żeby nie wdawać się w dyskusję. Usiadł i popatrzył na omegę.

\- Nie mów! - Cas zakrył uszy dłońmi. - Nie chcę!

\- Chcesz! - Dean zmusił go, żeby też usiadł. - Posłuchaj! To prawda. Gabe miał rację. Robię z nim czasem interesy. Czasem to konieczne.

Cas podparł się na rękach, ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Musimy kupić ubrania i lepsze łóżko... bo ona chciałaby z nami zostać... - mamrotał. - I ja też bym chciał...

\- Cas!, do cholery! - Potrząsnął nim. - Są sprawy, które trzeba załatwić... nielegalnie. Kupić, albo... przewieźć. Albo sprzedać.

\- Co sprzedać? Omegi? Do jego burdelu? - zapytał ostro, podrywając głowę. - Co kupić?!

\- Sprzedać kradzione złoto. A kupić dokumenty. Pozwoliłem chłopakom zrobić je _dla ciebie_ , ale nie chcę, żeby bawili się w manufakturę fałszywek. Żeby ryzykowali. Te dokumenty są dla twoich omeg, ze schroniska. Często nie mają własnych, jak ty nie miałeś. Pamiętasz? Załatwiamy im. Niektóre z nich są notowane. Za włóczęgostwo, prostytucję, drobne kradzieże. Jeśli się da, czyścimy im akta. Crowley ma odpowiednie dojścia, pośredniczy. Nie chcę żeby ktoś od nas to robił, nie chcę żadnych śladów prowadzących do watahy. Nie chcę prosić o to ani Jody, ani Sammy'ego, żeby ich nie narażać, żeby  nie psuć im reputacji. Są też inne rzeczy... Dla watahy. Więc tak, nie lubię go, ale czasem jest przydatny, ten Crowley. - Dean skrzywił się z niechęcią. - W interesach.

Cas patrzył na niego tak intensywnie, że nawet nie mrugał.

\- Przysięgam. - Dean przyłożył czoło do jego czoła, potarł nosem jego nos. - Robię tylko to, co jest dobre dla watahy i dla tych twoich cholernych omeg.

\- To nie są _moje_ omegi - powiedział cicho Cas, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. - Są swoje. Należą tylko do siebie.

Dean się zaśmiał łagodnie. _Cas i jego drażliwość na punkcie w ł a s n o ś c i._

\- Dajesz im dokumenty?

\- Czasem tylko dokumenty. Czasem zupełnie nową tożsamość... Pamiętasz Rudy'ego? Zadarł z jakimś wilkiem z Chicago. Trzeba było go zniknąć zupełnie, żeby go nie znalazł i nie przerobił na karmę dla psów.

\- Wyjechał! Do Kanady! - Przypomniał sobie Cas.

\- Wyjechał. Nie do Kanady. Tylko tak powiedzieliśmy, gdyby tamten wilk go szukał. - Dean dał mu całusa i Cas wcale się nie uchylił, więc pocałował go mocniej. - Pojechał daleko, tylko ja wiem, gdzie. I Sammy, nikt więcej. Dla jego bezpieczeństwa.

Cas podniósł brwi.

\- Nic mu nie jest?

\- Mam nadzieję. - Dean się roześmiał. - Mam nadzieję, że lubi śnieg i wódkę. I polarne misie.

\- Gdzie jest? - spytał niecierpliwie, podekscytowany. - Nikomu nie powiem! Powiedz! Gdzie go wysłałeś? 

\- Nie wysłałem, sam sobie wybrał. Do Europy, do Helsinek. To w Finlandii. - Uzupełnił,  bo Cas miał kiepskie pojęcie o geografii. - To bardzo daleko, za oceanem. Pogoda faktycznie jak w Kanadzie. Zimno. Dostał trochę pieniędzy na start i mam nadzieję, że nie narobił sobie nowych kłopotów, bo więcej mu nie pomogę zniknąć. Nie jestem aniołem stróżem każdego omegi, okay? - Zastrzegł. - Mam swoje limity.

\- Na pewno nic mu nie jest? - Cas pomyślał, że w górach jest dużo rozpadlin, w których Dean mógłby pochować tyle wilczych zwłok, ile by chciał. Albo kłamać, że Rudy wyjechał, a mógł go ~~sprzedać~~... Aż zadrżał z niepokoju.

\- Głupku! - Dean bez trudu przejrzał jego myśli i ugryzł go w ucho karcąco. - Nie kombinuj. Próbuję pomóc, tak? Ufasz mi trochę? Ojcu swoich sześciorga szczeniaczków? Hm? Co?

\- Tak. - Cas zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. - Trochę.

\- No, jasne. Po tym wszystkim tylko trochę? - Dean udał obrażonego, ale z przyjemnością wsadził nos za ucho omegi i niuchnął. _Słodki, słodki... Mhmmmm...  
_

\- Bo ja wiem, że mi kłamiesz! Nic nigdy nie mówisz!

\- Nie mówiłem ci, bo byś się martwił. A moja w tym głowa, żebyś się nie martwił, bo ci to szkodzi. A mi szkodzi, jak tobie szkodzi. Tak? Są sprawy, które wolę trzymać z dala. - Przyznał. - Nie dlatego, że chcę mieć sekrety. Czasem to są rzeczy... hm...

\- Nielegalne, rozumiem. - Cas skinął. - Niebezpieczne?

\- Niebezpieczne rzadko. Właśnie po to mi jest potrzebny Crowley, żeby nie było niebezpiecznie dla nas. To on ponosi największe ryzyko. Kiedyś nie byłem tak ostrożny. - Dean wcisnął rękę za pasek piżamy omegi. - Ale odkąd mamy szczeniaczki... Odkąd mam ciebie... Wolę, żeby ryzykował ktoś inny. Jestem alfą, zajmuję się takimi sprawami, ty nie musisz. Ty masz inne... obowiązki...

Wsunął dłoń głębiej i ścisnął okrąglutki, ciepły tyłeczek. Mruknął z zadowoleniem. Cas też mruknął.

\- Hm? - spytał Dean.

\- Yhm. - Przytaknął i w tej sekundzie leżał na plecach, z nogami w górze a spodnie frunęły przez pokój. - Ej! Co ty!...

\- Cicho! Ręce! - Zażądał alfa i omega natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Dean sięgnął do szuflady po szarfę. Cas nie odrywał od niego wzroku, póki Dean nie położył mu tkaniny na oczach, zawiązał delikatnie. - Ślepy wilczek. - Stwierdził zadowolony. Cas chciał potwierdzić.

\- Śle...

\- Ci! Nie pozwoliłem mówić? - Nachylił się, położył palec na różowych wargach i omega lekko je rozchylił pod jego naciskiem. - To nie mów.

\- Ale... Au! - jęknął jednocześnie z plaśnięciem dłoni na tyłku.

\- Mhm? - mruknął alfa i omega pokiwał posłusznie i znów się oblizał, unosząc biodra. Dean wsadził pod nie poduszkę. - Uhm... Nie widziałeś?... Czekaj... - Usłyszał, jak Dean trzaska szufladami. - Gdzie ja mogłem je wsadzić...

\- W drugiej. - Podpowiedział.

\- Nie widzę! - Dean zsunął się na krawędź materaca, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. - Ej, no chyba to nie była ostatnia paczka?!

\- W drugiej! - Cas odsunął opaskę z prawego oka i przeturlał się bliżej, żeby wysunąć dolną szufladę.

\- Fluorescencyjne? - Dean podniósł brwi.

\- Bierz, co jest! Chyba, że chcesz teraz jechać do Meg? - burknął Cas niecierpliwie, układając się jak przed chwilą i zasłaniając oczy. - No! Idziesz? - Popędził.

\- Zaraz, muszę rozpakować... - Zaszeleścił celofan, Dean rozdarł tekturkę i wysypał właściwy pakiecik na kołdrę. - Ja ich nie kupowałem. To medium! A ja potrzebuję extra large... - Marudził. - Nie wiem, czy będą pasować!

\- D e a n ! - huknął Cas. - Będą! Chodź!

\- No, nie wiem... Są maciupeńkie...

\- Pomóc ci? - Cas znów odchylił opaskę i wyglądał prawie jak pirat. Podniósł się na łokciach i chwilę przyglądał zmaganiom Deana. - Idealnie. Jak zgasisz lampę, to... - Roześmiał się.

\- No, co?

\- Ży... ży... ży... - Cas wybuchnął niekontrolowanym rechotem.

\- Żyrafa? Długi jak szyja żyrafy? - dopytywał Dean z dumą.

\- ...randol! - wystękał Cas, wycierając łzy. - Oślepisz samoloty! I kierowców z naprzeciwka! 

Dean spojrzał w dół.

\- Cztery funty najmniej - mruknął. - Ej! Co ja powiedziałem?! Cicho tam! Zaraz się za ciebie wezmę, pyskaty wilczku! Przyda ci się mała tresura!

\- Tak? - Cas wsadził palec między zęby i zerknął kokieteryjnie. - A co mi zrobisz?

\- O! Oo, czego ja ci nie zrobię! - Obiecał Dean. - Na początek tak cię spiorę... - Pochylił się i pocałował. - Tak... że... mhm... ręce... - Przypomniał. - Nogi do góry...

\- Zgaś lampę.

\- Załóż opaskę.

\- Chcę... popatrzeć... - Cas zerknął znacząco. - Fluorescencyjne...

Dean zgasił lampę i przez chwilkę obaj się gapili z zainteresowaniem.

\- Aż tak nie świeci. - Dean był nieco zawiedziony.

\- Ale wygląda na większe niż w rzeczywistości...

\- Ja ci zaraz dam, że _wygląda_!

\- Sztuczka optyczna!

\- Dawaj no tyłek, zaraz zobaczysz, czy to sztuczka! Bo ja mówię, że to prawdziwa magia! I zaraz ci zrobię takie... czary-mary...

Cas zaczął piszczeć i chichotać, Dean zaklął, bo w tym zamieszaniu nacisnął kolanem tubkę z lubrykantem i zapaskudził kołdrę, nie mógł znaleźć nakrętki, Cas powiedział, żeby przestał szukać, bo zaraz mu ścierpną nogi i czy mogliby wreszcie przejść do rzeczy, Dean zaczął przechodzić do rzeczy, Cas zaczął wzdychać i jęczeć, złośliwa nakrętka uwierała Deana  w piszczel, ale przynajmniej żaden samolot nie ucierpiał.

\- Maj? - spytał Dean, nadal leżąc na omedze i jeszcze sobie leniwie ruszając biodrem, naprawdę delikatnie, żeby się nie wyślizgnąć z mokrego, ciepłego wnętrza.

\- Mhm? - Cas musiał zebrać myśli, żeby w ogóle zrozumieć pytanie.

\- Będzie już ciepło i zacznie wszystko kwitnąć... Albo czerwiec? - Dean podparł się na łokciach i nieco przesunął, żeby Cas nie zaczął go spychać, że za ciężki i że się pod nim dusi. - Możemy zrobić to na zewnątrz, na tej łące za placem zabaw. Na tle gór. Żeby było ładnie. Co myślisz?

\- Ślub?

\- Ślub, no a co? Co myślisz? Początek czerwca?

\- Ja mogę jutro. Jak chcesz.

\- Tak? Bez kwiatków, tortów, girland, kokard, lampionów...? - Zaczął wyliczać.

\- Bez. Tylko my i dzieciaki. - Skinął Cas z rozmarzoną miną. Wzrok nadal miał zamglony i senny. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby go nie pocałować. Nie ugryźć.

\- Ellen by mi urwała głowę. I Jody - powiedział w końcu.

\- Bezgłowy pan młody! - Cas był najwyraźniej w nastroju do żartów. - Dobry tytuł komedii romantycznej? Może napiszę scenariusz! Albo powieść!

\- A klapsa chcesz? - warknął alfa.

\- No, czemu? Znudziły mnie już książki kucharskie. Mógłby napisać powieść! Mógłbym!

\- Mógłbyś. - Dean przekręcił się na plecy i pociągnął omegę na siebie. Nakrył go kołdrą. - Niejedną.

\- Mógłbym napisać pod pseudonimem. - Cas położył policzek na jego piersi i wsłuchał się w bicie serca. - O ślepym wilku, którego porwał wredny, rozpustny wilk, kierowany chucią i niskimi żądzami...

\- Chucią? - Zaśmiał się alfa.

\- Seksualnym pragnieniem. Tak się kiedyś mówiło.

\- W dziewiętnastym wieku? Ale wiesz, że już mamy dwudziesty pierwszy?

\- Cicho! Opowiadam! Więc ten barbarzyńca porwał biednego kalekę...

\- Kalekę! Akurat! A kto chciał mnie bić? Zadarłeś ze mną, z Sammym, o Jo nie wspomnę, i z całą swoją watahą! Pamiętasz jak wiałeś przez las i przez rzekę? O! O! I jeszcze polazłeś prosto pod lufę Franka, biedny k a l e k o... - Zakpił. - Ledwo spuściłem z ciebie oczy i już wyczyniałeś awantury!

\- Byłem delikatnym, ślepym, niewinnym chłopcem! A ty mnie zbałamuciłeś i... i...

\- I co?

\- I zdeprawowałeś!

Dean zaczął się tak śmiać, że dostał czkawki.

\- Zde... zde... pra... wowałem? Jak?

\- Klapsy!

\- Że co klapsy? - Dean otarł łzy.

\- I szarfy. I raz mi związałeś ręce... - Wyliczał.

\- I wszystko ci się spodobało?, biedny, zdeprawowany kaleko?

\- A po wielu przygodach będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie! - Cas cmoknął z ukontentowania. - To byłby hit!, nie sądzisz? Rano zadzwonię do Harveya i zapytam.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś, ktokolwiek, chciał przeczytać taką historię. - Dean ziewnął. - Ja bym na przykład wolał coś... Hm... O młodym buntowniku, takim naprawdę niepokornym, niegrzecznym chłopaku, wiesz... motocykl, skórzana kurtka, rozumiesz. Który spotyka... no, ciebie. Dajmy na to, cichutkiego, spokojnego chłopczyka, co to nic nie wie i na niczym się nie zna...

\- I?

\- I... - Dean znów ziewnął i zamknął oczy. - I słucha Elvisa. I jadą sobie na plażę... i jest dużo seksu. _Mnóstwo_! A potem... potem... - mówił coraz bardziej sennie. - Potem ten niegrzeczny idzie na wojnę... I kiedy wraca... to już nie jest tak samo... i... i... się rozstają... i ten drugi...

\- Umiera? Z miłości? - Zgadł Cas.

\- Czemu umiera? - Dean nagle przecknął. - Nie, skąd! Przecież ten niegrzeczny by nie pozwolił nigdy, żeby tamten umarł. Przez niego. No, co ty! Takiej historii by nikt nie polubił. Ludzie lubią happy endy.

\- Więc co?

\- Więc po wielu przygodach wróciliby do siebie i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. No, najpierw byłyby histerie, że czemu mnie zostawiłeś, o mało umarłem z tęsknoty, ty nieczuły barbarzyńco! Już cię nie potrzebuję, idź sobie! - Dean zaczął przedrzeźniać omegę. - A potem ktoś by dostał parę klapsów na goły tyłek i _wtedy_ by żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

\- Nikt by nie dostał żadnych klapsów! - Sprzeciwił się Cas. - To by nie było romantyczne! Ten chłopak by okazał się chory, śmiertelnie. I tamten drugi by przyjechał za późno. Siedziałby przy jego łóżku i żałował, że był taki głupi i stracił miłość swojego życia!

\- Jeśli by stracił miłość swojego życia to faktycznie by był głupi! - Prychnął Dean. - Po co czytać takie historie, co? Gdyby to miało być o nas, to zapowiadam, że daleko byś nie zaszedł, bo ja cię wszędzie znajdę. Już się przekonałeś, mam nadzieję. A potem tyłek siny i fioletowy! Ja rękę mam ciężką! - Przekręcił się na bok i znów zamknął oczy. - Romantyczne, też coś. Co jest romantycznego w umieraniu z tęsknoty?

\- A bo ty się akurat znasz!

\- Znam! Jak się wyprowadziłeś do Jody, to już nie pamiętasz? - Dean podniósł głos. - Zapewniam, że nie było w tym nic romantycznego! Nie mogłem nic przełknąć, bolał mnie brzuch i myślałem, że nigdy nie zasnę! Chciałem tak cię sprać, żebyś na tyłku nie usiadł miesiąc! Musiałem rąbać drewno, żeby kogoś nie rozedrzeć na strzępy! Na przykład ciebie!

\- A ja to myślisz nie tęskniłem? Co? Ciągle płakałem! - Omega aż usiadł.

\- To trzeba było wrócić!

\- To trzeba było przyjechać po mnie wcześniej, a nie jak zanocowałem u Charliego!

\- No! Pięknie! To teraz pomówmy o Charliem! - Dean też usiadł. - Jak to możliwe, że minęło tyle czasu a my wciąż o tym pajacu?! Nie możesz o nim zapomnieć?!

\- Nie moja wina, że jesteś o niego zazdrosny, chociaż nawet się z nim nie widuję!

\- Bo nie przestajesz o nim gadać przy każdej sposobności!

\- Nie gadam tylko wspomniałem fakt! Fakt, Dean! Przypomniałeś sobie o mnie dopiero jak zacząłem z nim pracować!

\- Jak to przypomniałem? Jak to przypomniałem! Nigdy nie przestałem o tobie myśleć! Cały czas sprawdzałem, co się u ciebie dzieje!

\- Szpiegowałeś mnie!

\- Pilnowałem! Pięciu minut nie usiedzisz bez pakowania się w kłopoty!

\- Nieprawda! Świetnie sobie radzę! I nie potrzebuję!

\- O! Teraz nie potrzebujesz, a kto mi się rzucał na szyję, jak po ciebie wracałem?!

\- Kiedy?!

\- A mam wyliczać?! Zaczynając od Uriela nad rzeką a skończywszy na Crowleyu?!

\- Gdyby nie ty, nikt by mnie nie porywał! I nikt by nie musiał mnie ratować!

\- No, Charlie na pewno by cię przed niczym nie uratował! Chyba, że przed grudkami w kremie!

\- A co masz do Charliego? Poznał się, że mam talent! Tylko on mnie docenia!

\- Jak cię tak docenia, to czemu sobie do niego nie pójdziesz?!

 

* * *

 

Claire zapukała do drzwi sypialni Miśka. Otworzył jej cały rozespany i potargany, ziewając szeroko.

\- Chyba... oni... - Zasłoniła dłonią buzię. - Strasznie się kłócą... Słyszysz?

Misiek nastawił uszu, ale zaraz ziewnął znowu. Machnął ręką.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Idź spać.

\- Ale wujek chyba płacze! - Obróciła się na piętach w kierunku dużej sypialni. - Może trzeba... mu... pomóc?

\- Jeśli komuś trzeba pomóc, to tacie. - Misiek przewrócił oczami. - Ale on sobie poradzi. Nie martw się. Serio, nie ma się co stresować. Oni się czasem tak kłócą, a za chwilę się pogodzą. Zobaczysz. Rano zejdą na śniadanie w świetnych humorach. Tata zabierze tatusia na randkę, do miasta i kupi mu bukiet. - Popatrzył na nią. - Okay, chcesz zejść do kuchni jeszcze po kawałek ciasta? Chyba jakiś został?

Claire pokiwała zgodnie.

\- To chodź. - Wziął ją za rękę i zaczęli schodzić na dół. - Nie możesz się tak wszystkim przejmować.

\- Bałam się o wujka...

\- O tatusia? A czemu?

\- No... bo... twój tata jest alfą i mógłby go... skrzywdzić... - Claire widziała nie raz co zły wilk może zrobić omedze. Nie tylko jej mamie. - Zbić.

\- Tata? - Misiek się roześmiał. - Tatusia? No co ty.

\- Mówił, że da mu klapsa! Słyszałam!

\- Tata czasem tak mówi, ale jakby naprawdę go zbił, to... - Misiek wzruszył ramionami. Nawet nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Tata był większy i silniejszy od tatusia, ale sam widział, jak to tatuś w niego rzucał doniczką a potem tata stał przed nim, taki skruszony i przepraszał. I mówił, że będzie spać na kanapie, jak tatuś chce. - Tatuś raz chciał się wyprowadzić, wiesz? Spakował walizki i w ogóle. Ale oni się strasznie kochają. Wszyscy wiedzą. Strasznie się kochają. - Zapewnił ją. - Nie mogą bez siebie żyć. O, patrz. Jest jeden kawałek, zjedz.

\- Zjemy na pół.

\- Nie chcę, weź ty. Ja sobie... zrobię... - Wsadził głowę do lodówki i chwilę przepatrywał półki. - Kiełbaskę! Na gorąco. Chcesz też?

\- Nie. - Stanęła obok. - A mogę kakao?

\- Zwykłe, czy rozpuszczalne?

\- Rozpuszczalne może być.

\- Poza tym dziadziuś Frank zagroził, że jak tata by coś zrobił tatusiowi, to Frank go wypatroszy i powiesi jego łeb nad kominkiem!

\- Ach! - Przestraszyła się Claire i Misiek znów zaczął się śmiać.

\- Nie naprawdę! Nie bój się, on tak żartuje! Głuptas z ciebie. - Popatrzył. I Claire też popatrzyła, ale króciutko, bo się zaraz zrobiła czerwona i zaczęła wyjmować kubki.

Na górze trzasnęły drzwi i na dół zbiegł tatuś, wołając, że żadnego ślubu nie będzie a za nim zbiegł tata, krzycząc, że ma dość tych histerii i że on się wreszcie weźmie za porządki i wszyscy zaraz zaczną chodzić jak w zegarku, bo chyba za bardzo im już popuścił.

Przebiegli obaj przez kuchnię, nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na dzieci i zaczęli się kłócić w salonie. Tatuś krzyczał, że on tu będzie teraz spał i żeby tata sobie wracał do łóżka. Tata krzyczał, że nie rozumie, czemu tatuś jest taki wściekły, skoro sam zaczął ten temat i on sobie żyły wypruwa dla tatusia, a tatuś stroi fochy. Tatuś zaczął znowu płakać, że tata go nie rozumie, że wszystko zawsze źle, co on powie, że ma już tego dość i że może zamieszka w schronisku, żeby już taty nie denerwować swoją osobą.

Claire stała z butelką mleka przyciśniętą do piersi, zdrętwiała z przerażenia, ale Misiek spokojnie włączył palnik, położył kiełbaskę (po namyśle dołożył drugą) na patelni i zabrał się za robienie kakao.

\- Zaraz się pogodzą. - Rzucił przez ramię.

I faktycznie.

Pan Winchester zaczął warczeć okropnie groźnie, żeby wujek nie opowiadał głupot, bo go wcale nie denerwuje i jego osoba jest najbardziej kochaną osobą w tym domu. Wujek spytał: tak? A pan Winchester powiedział: tak! Idioto!

I wujek wcale się nie obraził, że pan Winchester go tak nazwał, tylko stanął na palcach i dał mu buzi. I chyba przeprosił, ale to było szeptem i Claire nie usłyszała wyraźnie. Potem się zaczęli całować jak w filmach, pan Winchester podniósł wujka, żeby było im wygodniej, a potem zabrał go na górę i już na schodach zaczęli się śmiać, a potem przestali i coś spadło i pan Winchester powiedział: _cholerny obrazek, muszę go przewiesić._ I że zrobi to rano.

To ślub chyba jednak będzie.

\- Całe życie z wariatami! - westchnął Misiek, zsuwając kiełbaski na talerze. Po jednej dla obojga. - No, wcinaj.

\- Misiek! Nie buszujcie tam długo! Zjedzcie i jazda spać! - krzyknął tata z góry, trzasnęły drzwi i zostali sami.

 

 


	100. CO KAŻDA KRÓLEWNA POWINNA MIEĆ

\- No i jak tam?! - huknął od wejścia Frank, ku uciesze maluchów, które zbiegły się natychmiast do niego, brnąc w błocie z roztopionego śniegu i rozmiękłej ziemi. - Moje kluseczki!

\- Dziadziuś! Dziadziuś! - krzyczały, skacząc dookoła. Jody wysiadła z drugiej strony i ją też zaraz obstąpiły, żeby się wyściskać i wycałować.

\- Cześć, Frank. Jody! - Cas zszedł z werandy i podreptał do nich. - No, wreszcie przyjechaliście!

\- Stęskniłeś się? - spytała Jody, podnosząc na przemian bliźniaki i Joy, ubłocone po pachy i wymachujące kolorowymi kaloszkami. - Buzi! I tobie też buzi, i tobie, Joy, i jeszcze raz tobie!

\- Bo kiedy byliście ostatnio? W lutym? - Cas poprowadził ich do domu, odciągając trochę szczeniaczki. - Idźcie się bawić, ej... dość tego... Dobra, już zmykaj, Jimmy! Idź zobacz, czy cię nie ma na huśtawkach! Michaś! Możesz zabrać tę zgraję?!

\- Już! - Kapitan Perły zeskoczył z poręczy, w największą kałużę, wzbijając fontannę czarnej wody i popędził zaganiać stadko na placyk zabaw. Marcowe roztopy, tak uciążliwe dla dorosłych, dzieciakom jawiły się jako ciąg atrakcji i coraz to nowych pomysłów na wykorzystanie, od skakania po kałużach, przez budowanie stawów, tam i skomplikowanej sieci kanałów melioracyjnych, po lepienie błotnych chatek i stawianie błotnych babeczek.

\- Ty sam? Gdzie Dean? - spytał Frank czujnie, po rozgoszczeniu się w przytulnej kuchni, gdzie Ellen już nastawiła kawę i podawała ciepły jabłecznik.

\- Jakieś interesy. - Cas przewrócił oczami. - W Seattle czy gdzieś. Wróci pojutrze. Ustaliliśmy datę! Pierwsza sobota czerwca!

\- Gratulacje! - Jody rzuciła się, by go objąć. - Wreszcie! Tak zwlekaliście, że myśleliśmy, że w już w tym roku nic nie wymyślicie!

\- No, to raptem za półtora miesiąca! - Frank obliczył bezbłędnie. - A nie woleliście wrzesień? Na przykład? Wczesna jesień jest taka piękna w Montanie... - dodał przebiegle.

\- Frank! - Zmitygowała go Jody, słusznie podejrzewając następne pytanie. Ellen mrugnęła do niej i pokręciła głową.

\- Chyba, że pewien pośpiech jest wskazany? - Podniósł brwi. - Masz coś w koszyku?

\- Nie mam. - Cas nie miał mu za złe i nawet się nie zarumienił. - Pilnujemy się. Siódemka na razie starczy.

\- Siódemka? - Frank zrobił minę, jakby szybko coś przeliczał. - Czyli jednak!

\- Claire! Zostanie z nami. - Oznajmił Cas z uśmiechem. - Dean się zgodził i ona też chce.

\- Adoptujecie ją?

\- Uhm... nie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu jest i zostanie. Zobaczymy. Dziękuję, Ellen... - Wziął szklankę purpurowego napoju.

\- Do dna!

Cas się skrzywił i zaczął sączyć koktajl przez grubą słomkę. Z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem.

\- Kiepskie wyniki. - Ellen przysiadła na krześle. Jody i Frank natychmiast spojrzeli, zaalarmowani.

\- Nic takiego! Trochę słabsze... - Wtrącił, ale Ellen go uciszyła machnięciem ręki.

\- Anemia! - Poskarżyła. - Pij, za godzinę dostaniesz wątróbkę.

Cas westchnął z takim przygnębieniem, że Jody aż go poklepała ze współczuciem.

\- Buraki, wątróbka, krwiste steki, biała fasola... - Wyliczył. - Ellen mnie zamęcza!

\- Jak trzeba, to trzeba! - Frank nie wydawał się tak współczujący jak Jody. - Nie bądź baba! A gdzie Grejpfrut?

\- Śpi, susełek. - Ellen przetoczyła z salonu wózek z maluchem. - Patrzcie, jak podrósł! Podwoił wagę i robi się z niego pączuszek!

Wszyscy troje nachylili się nad gondolą, podziwiając różowe policzki i krąglutkie piąsteczki i zastanawiając się, czy jest bardziej podobny do Miśka czy do Mary, jak byli w jego wieku. Ellen zapewniła, że oczka ma nadal wściekle niebieskie, nawet bardziej niż po urodzeniu i wygląda na niezwykle pogodnego i wyluzowanego małego...

\- Alfę! - Dokończył Frank. - Trzy na trzy, ładny wynik.

\- To nie konkurs. - Cas się trochę obruszył. - Wszystkie szczeniaczki kochamy tak samo!

\- Czy ja coś mówię? - Frank się stropił pod karcącym spojrzeniem obu kobiet. Bliźniaki jako bety nie były wcale w gorszej pozycji niż reszta rodzeństwa, a mała omega, Mary, była oczkiem w głowie Deana i wszyscy to wiedzieli. Księżniczka taty. - Taka tam... statystyka. - Odchrząknął i wskazał na szklankę. - To co to jest?

\- Buraki... - Cas spojrzał boleściwie i kaszlnął. - Seler, koperek, sok z jabłka i cytryny...

\- Do ciebie. - Ellen zerknęła na wyświetlacz i podała mu telefon. - Najwyższa izba kontroli.

\- Hej, Dean! Tak... - Cas odszedł od stołu. - Piłem. Tak, na śniadanie... i teraz _też_ piję... - Zrobił zeza, kiedy popatrzyli na niego ciekawie. - Tak, Ellen mnie pilnuje.

\- Pilnuję go! - krzyknęła w stronę słuchawki.

\- Jest jak strażnik w Guantanamo!

\- Hej! - Ellen rzuciła w niego łyżeczką. - Dopiero mogę być!

\- A Bobby, gdzie? - Zainteresował się Frank.

\- Pojechali z Rufusem, sprawdzić przejezdność i ogrodzenia. Wrócą na obiad. Zostaniecie do jutra? - Upewniła się. - Przecież nie będziecie wracać po nocy?

\- ...Jody i Frank przyjechali. Tak, pozdrowię. - Cas pomachał im dłonią. - Oni ciebie też. W porządku, wszystkie dzieci zdrowe... Paskudzą podłogi. Łazienka po wieczornym myciu wygląda jak chlewik. A co u ciebie? Uhm, czemu? Ale miałeś w piątek. No, ale to aż do niedzieli? Wieczorem?! No bo... Nie lubię, jak tak długo cię nie ma... - Wyszedł do salonu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Dean, na pewno wszystko okay?

\- Na pewno, po prostu mamy tu jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Nic się nie martw.

\- Przestanę, kiedy wrócisz...

\- Przestań teraz. Tu same nudy, mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. Umowy. Spotkania... Sammy jest ze mną, sam bym przez to nie przebrnął. - Dean westchnął z wyraźnym zniechęceniem. - A jak twój kaszel?

\- Przeszedł. Ten syrop pomógł. I krople i okłady i smarowanie maścią. I inhalacje. - Wymienił wszystkie okrutne zabiegi, jakimi poddawała go Ellen w ostatnich dniach. Żeby Dean wiedział, że dołożył wszelkich starań, żeby wyzdrowieć. Dean traktował to niezwykle poważnie, jak jakąś misję wojenną, a Ellen była jego sierżantem, skrupulatnie wypełniając instrukcje Amy i meldując każdego wieczoru o wszelkich zmianach na froncie. - Nie mam już gorączki i gardło nie boli.

\- Nosisz sweter?

\- Tak. I grube skarpetki i szalik.

\- A szalik po co? - spytał Dean ostro. - Wyłazisz na dwór?!

\- Tylko na trochę, na werandę. Ale mam zawsze płaszcz, szalik i czapkę.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. Dopiero co miałeś gorączkę!

\- Dean, nie mogę ciągle siedzieć w domu... Jest ładna pogoda, potrzebuję świeżego powietrza...

Dean rozważył argumenty i nieco ustąpił.

\- Ale nie ganiasz za dzieciakami? Nie powinieneś teraz się męczyć! Misiek ci pomaga?

\- Nie ganiam. - Cas ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś złośliwego. Dean przesadzał z tą obsesją kontroli, ale co można było zrobić? Na pewno nie chciał omedze dokuczyć. Troszczył się i Cas to doceniał, nawet jeśli czasem miał dość. Dość rozkazów, zakazów i tego, że pół watahy, łącznie z Miśkiem, na bieżąco donosiło na niego do alfy: że za mało spał, że się zgrzał, że zmarzł, że kichnął, że zjadł mniej niż powinien...

\- Bądź grzeczny, wypoczywaj i jedz wszystko, co Ellen ci daje. Wiesz, że mi zaraportuje, jak z tym stekiem, co mówiłeś że zjadłeś pół a faktycznie tylko jedną trzecią?

\- Bo nie mam już gdzie tego zmieścić! I te koktajle są paskudne... Czuję się jak w Dziecku Rosemary... - burknął. Dean się roześmiał.

\- Musisz jeść, żeby odzyskać siły. Anemia to poważna sprawa.

\- Na nic nie mam ochoty. - Cas zmienił temat. Podszedł do okna i popatrzył na góry. Śliczny widok, jak z pocztówki. Oparł czoło o szybę. - Tęsknię za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Tak? - spytał Dean. - Bardzo?

\- Bardzo. - Chuchnął na szybę i narysował palcem D. W serduszku.

\- Ja ciebie też bardzo. Bardzo-bardzo. - Zapewnił. - Przywiozę ci prezent.

\- Wracaj już! - Poprosił płaczliwie. - Jak najszybciej.

\- W niedzielę wieczorem. Obiecuję.

\- Miałeś wrócić w piątek! A teraz w niedzielę. A potem powiesz, że znów coś wypadło i będziesz we wtorek, albo w ogóle w następny piątek! - Zdenerwował się. - Mogłeś mnie wziąć!

\- Nie mogłem, bo kaszlałeś. - Dean tłumaczył cierpliwie. - Poza tym ja cały dzień jestem zajęty. Nudziłbyś się...

\- Tu się nudzę! Wracaj już... co? - Zabrzmiał błagalnie i trochę się zawstydził. - Uhm... To znaczy... Jak już załatwisz.

Dean przez chwilę milczał, a kiedy się odezwał jego głos był łagodniejszy niż zazwyczaj.

\- Dbaj o siebie. Wypocznij. Będę tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł, okay?

\- Okay. Uhm... Zadzwonisz później? Wieczorem?

\- Zadzwonię.

\- Kocham cię... - Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie powtórzyć, nawet jeśli znów brzmiał jak żebrak nagabujący o pieniądze. Od kilku nocy spał z jego koszulką, wygrzebaną z kosza na brudy. Bez tego chyba wcale nie mógłby zasnąć.

\- Wiem.

Cas wolałby usłyszeć, że Dean go też kocha. Ale pewnie miał powody, żeby powiedzieć tylko tyle.

\- Pozdrów rozrabiaki. Muszę kończyć.

\- Pozdrowię... - Cas zanim potwierdził, usłyszał, że Dean się rozłączył.

 

* * *

 

\- I jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - Jody parzyła na niego z matczyną dumą. Ależ wyrósł ten chłopaczek. Może z wyglądu niewiele się zmienił, nie zmężniał, nie przytył, wręcz przeciwnie, ostatnio zmizerniał. Twarz była bledsza niż zwykle i miał podkrążone oczy, ale pochwalił się, że Random House kupiło tą nową książkę i żąda umowy na dwie kolejne, w ciemno, cokolwiek Cas sobie wymyśli. Ash i Garth prowadzą jego stronę autorską i profile w mediach społecznościowych, on sam odpowiada na setki maili miesięcznie, zajmując się przy tym domem, dzieciakami i schroniskiem... Naprawdę dużo osiągnął!

I teraz jeszcze ten ślub!

Wreszcie, prawdę mówiąc. Czekali na to z Frankiem od paru lat, kiedy już się wyjaśniło, że tych dwóch po prostu jest sobie pisanych, tak czy siak. Jeszcze jak się Mary rodziła, Jody nie była do końca przekonana, czy Cas nie zrobił błędu, zostając z tym Winchesterem, ale w końcu się do niego przekonała. Szorstki był, owszem. Despotyczny do przesady. Zaborczy tak bardzo, że wyłącznie uległy charakter omegi był w stanie się nagiąć i nie złamać. Jednak przy tym tak opiekuńczy, jak Cas tego potrzebował. Wystarczająco silny, żeby znieść wszelkie jego histerie, lęki, niepewność i wystarczająco szczodry, by móc zaspokoić głód miłości, której Cas nie zaznał w dzieciństwie... Przez większość życia. Ellen twierdziła, że doskonale się uzupełniają, dając sobie nawzajem to, czego potrzebowali. Jody musiała się co prawda przyzwyczaić, że Cas jest taki _podporządkowany_ , a uważała go przecież za buntownika, zdolnego się przeciwstawić i uciec. I te siniaki na szyi, ślady zębów... Nieustannie odnawiane. Jej policyjny radar wciąż szukał oznak przemocy, ale póki Cas się nie skarżył i wyglądał na szczęśliwego - nie miała powodów do interwencji. Frank zresztą wprost zakazał się wtrącać, tłumacząc, że _im tak dobrze_.

Cas był jasną iskrą, która zmieniła życie ich wszystkich. Zanim się pojawił, wszyscy krążyli jak wolne elektrony, po swoich orbitach, prowadząc zwykłe, nudne życie w utartych niegdyś koleinach. On wszystko _zmienił_. Stali się rodziną. Kto by pomyślał? Ona i Frank, i... _wataha_. Wataha wilkołaków. Aż trudno uwierzyć! Gromada wilczych wnucząt. Amy!, która stała się jedną z nich. Dean Winchester, niegdyś podejrzany o sekciarstwo outsider, teraz dbał nie tylko o swoich najbliższych, ale o całą społeczność Little Pinewood, począwszy od pracowników tartaku, który wyprowadził ze stanu tuż przed bankructwem do całkiem nieźle prosperującego przedsiębiorstwa. Gdyby potrzebowali burmistrza, Dean by nie miał żadnej konkurencji. A wszystko - Jody nie miała żadnych wątpliwości - z powodu Casa, który niczym kamyk rzucony do stawu, wzbudził fale na jego powierzchni i poruszył nimi wszystkimi. Choćby Frank! Wariat, odludek i samotnik, na wojennej ścieżce z rodziną _tych sierściuchów_ , jak nazywał Winchesterów, a teraz... wystarczyło popatrzeć. Oddałby życie za szczeniaczki. Nie byłoby szczeniaczków, gdyby nie Cas. Amy po kilku miesiącach desperackiej walki o utrzymanie pewnie zamknęłaby gabinet i uciekła do większego miasta. Nie byłoby schroniska. Tartak by upadł, gdyby Dean go nie kupił, a kupił, bo chciał się czymś zająć po ucieczce Casa. Wcześniej - sam to kiedyś przyznał - nie miał takich planów. Gdyby ludzie stracili pracę, upadłoby całe miasteczko. Rozjechaliby się i nawet by nie wiedzieli, co ich ominęło. A to wszystko przez jeden kamyk...

\- Dean świetnie to wymyślił! - Cas pociągnął ją do okna. - Patrz! Tam, na łące, jak się już idzie w góry... Będzie mnóstwo trawy i kwiatów. Dzieci będą nieść obrączki. Sammy będzie naszym drużbą.

\- A kto cię podprowadzi do ołtarza? - spytała żartobliwie.

\- Jody! - Uśmiechnął się. - Nie jestem panną młodą!

\- Przecież nie mówię o sukience z welonem! Okay! - Zmieniła temat. - Zaprosisz Gabriela?

\- Nie wiem. - Wyznał uczciwie. - Część mnie by chciała, żeby tam był, ale on nie znosi Deana i... Nie chcę, żeby mi zepsuł ten dzień swoimi intrygami. To jak ostatnio próbował nas poróżnić... - Pokręcił głową. - Nie chcę na razie z nim rozmawiać.

\- Dzwonił?

\- Dzwonił. Prosiłem, żeby Dean odebrał i powiedział mu, że nie chcę. Nie miałem siły, wiesz? Przez niego prawie... - Cas zacisnął szczęki. - Jeśli chce, żebym wybrał, to ja wybieram Deana. Chociaż nie chcę wybierać! Mam nadzieję, że ochłonie i zrozumie i... Uszanuje... Bo to... Uhm... Moja decyzja, wiesz? Ja chcę tu być. Z Deanem. Chciałbym, żeby Gabe to zaakceptował.

Jody objęła go w geście pocieszenia.

\- To dobry wybór. Lubię go - powiedziała mu na ucho. - Ale Frank mógłby cię poprowadzić!

\- Nie jestem panną młodą! - Roześmiał się i sięgnął po stos wycinków. - Pokażę ci, jaki chciałbym mieć garnitur. Deanowi jest wszystko jedno, powiedział, że zaraz po ceremonii wskoczy w dżinsy, ale wiesz jak on wygląda w garniturze? - spytał podekscytowany. - Raz przymierzaliśmy i... Jest boski! Gdyby to ode mnie zależało chodziłby w garniturach cały czas! - Zaczerwienił się. - Tęsknię za nim.

\- On za tobą pewnie bardziej!

\- Ma dużo na głowie. - Wyznał Cas niespodziewanie przygnębionym tonem. - Wolałbym, żeby trochę zwolnił. Mamy pieniądze, nie musi się tak starać... Ja przecież też zarabiam! Może nie tyle... Ale dużo! Chyba wystarczy?

\- Pomów z nim.

\- Próbowałem. Każe mi się nie martwić i że nad wszystkim panuje. I właśnie o to w s z y s t k o chodzi! _Wszystko_ sprawdza i kontroluje... Najmniejszy drobiazg! Widziałaś! Dzwoni do Jody, czy wypiłem koktajl!

\- Troszczy się. To ładnie z jego strony.

\- Ładnie, ale serio potrafię sam o to zadbać. Nie musi mnie pilnować jak szczeniaczka! Nie jestem szczeniaczkiem! Chciałbym, żeby więcej wypoczywał. Nie tylko ja jestem obciążony, on też. Duża rodzina to dużo obowiązków... Coraz więcej. Nie chcę, żeby sam to dźwigał! Chcę mu pomóc! Co mogę zrobić? - spytał, oczekując konkretnej porady.

Jody się zastanowiła. Dean faktycznie w tym związku pełnił rolę niekwestionowanego decydenta. Cas miał wolność wyboru jeśli chodziło o sprawy kuchenne oraz ewentualnie estetykę tego czy owego: kolorów i wzorków ubrań, tapet i zastawy stołowej, a i tak ostatecznie przedstawiał wszystko do życzliwej aprobaty alfy. Jedna rozmowa tego nie zmieni. Ani dziesięć. Jody szczerze wątpiła, żeby cokolwiek mogło to zmienić, poza - ewentualnie - paroletnią terapią małżeńską. Albo amputacją części osobowości Deana, odpowiedzialnej za to, że był tym kim był.

I przeszczepem jej do osobowości Casa, żeby nabrał więcej pewności siebie.

\- Jeśli chcesz się sam czymś zająć, po prostu to zrób - powiedziała ostrożnie. - Metodą małych kroczków. Nie pytaj go, tylko poinformuj. Zacznij od czegoś łatwego.

\- Uhm, jak na przykład... - Cas się zastanowił. - Że nie będę pił soku z buraków, bo śmierdzi i jest niesmaczny? Będę jeść wątróbkę i steki i fasolę, bo mają dużo żelaza, ale nie buraki!

Jody czuła, że wchodzą na grząski grunt.

\- _Jeśli_ zastąpisz buraki czymś innym, to tak.

\- Wybiorę kwiaty i tort i wszystko na ślub! Sam! I zajmę się schroniskiem! Naprawimy dach, bo trochę przecieka po zimie i odmalujemy! Pomyślałem, że wykarczujemy trochę lasu za domem i zrobimy ogród warzywny! I postawimy ule! I zaczniemy hodować własne zioła! Bazylię, tymianek, koperek... Dużo! Na sprzedaż! - Rozpędzał się, oszołomiony możliwościami. - Powiem mu, ale nie będę pytał! Czy zapytać? - Stropił się. - Uprzejmiej będzie zapytać. Nie, żeby naprawdę miał decydować, tylko... z grzeczności. - Wyjaśnił. - Bo to jednak alfa, wiesz.

\- Będzie uprzejmie zapytać. Z grzeczności. - Jody się roześmiała. Może Dean nie był gotów oddać władzy, ale czy Cas był gotów po nią sięgnąć? Nawet w kwestii kwiatów na ślub i hodowania bazylii w schronisku? - Zresztą, uhm... Może najlepiej mu pomożesz, jeśli będziesz nadal z nim uzgadniać, jak dotąd i robić tak, jak się umawiacie? Żeby wiedział, że może na tobie polegać? Jeśli on lubi rządzić...

\- Lubi!

\- A ty wolisz, żeby ktoś podejmował decyzje...

Cas miał minę, jakby wstydził się przyznać.

\- ...to po co zmieniać na siłę?

\- Zapytam go o te buraki. - _Zdecydował_   i wyraźnie odczuł ulgę. - Żeby się nie czuł taki odsunięty nagle.

Jody przygryzła wargę.

\- Co myślisz o białych różach? - Przeszedł do następnego tematu. - I piwonie. Amarylisy i eustomy? Wszystkie białe! I bez! Duuuużo bzu! Ładnie wygląda i ładnie pachnie.

\- Wspaniale! Bez rzeczywiście ładnie pachnie.

\- Prawda? Ellen też się zgadza! Ze mną. - Uzupełnił, jakby wcale nie pytał nikogo o zdanie, tylko potwierdzał swój wybór. - Uważa, że to dobra... uhm... d e c y z j a.

\- Bardzo dobra. Dean lubi bez?

Cas się zastanowił. Nie rozmawiali nigdy o ulubionych kwiatkach i czy ładniejszy jest lawendowy wpadający w brudny róż, czy pudrowy róż wpadający w lila.

\- Zapytam go. - Ustąpił. - A potem podejmę decyzję. Lubi niebieski! Więc damy niebieskie wstążki, nie za dużo, żeby nie przesadzić. Nie będzie więcej ozdób. Nie chcę jarmarku. Co myślisz?

\- Myślę... Że to wy jesteście najważniejsi. A z ozdób najładniejsze będą wasze dzieciaki!

Cas rozpłynął się z zachwytu.

\- Wiem! - Wzruszył się. - Och, Jody! Jestem taki szczęśliwy! Strasznie, strasznie szczęśliwy! Wiesz co? Nie będę Deanowi zawracał głowy tymi burakami. Są paskudne, ale zdrowe, jakoś się przemęczę. Niech się nie martwi. Będę go pił. Ten koktajl.

\- Dobra  d e c y z j a. - Podkreśliła.

\- Tak. - Skinął poważnie. - Niech się nie denerwuje. Zadbam o niego. Zaopiekuję się nim. Tylko chciałbym, żeby już wrócił!

 

* * *

 

Dean wrócił w piątek. Jednak udało się coś przyspieszyć, ktoś odwołał jakieś spotkanie i ostatecznie w środku nocy zajechał, kompletnie wyczerpany i padający z nóg, głodny i senny i stęskniony jak diabli.

\- Mam dla ciebie coś! - powiedział, jak tylko się przywitali (przewracając szafkę na buty, zwalając kilka kurtek z wieszaka, _cholerny obrazek!, kto postawił tu ten stolik? au!, na coś nadepnąłem...)._ \- Królewno...

\- Dean!

\- Jak to zobaczyłem, od razu pomyślałem o tobie!

\- DEAN! Nie włożę tego!

\- Tylko przymierz...

\- Nie. Włożę. Tego.

\- Na chwilkę! I zaraz zdejmiesz!

\- Jak mogłeś w ogóle wpaść na ten pomysł!

\- Właściwie, to kupiłem to na ślub...

\- Na ślub? - Cas podniósł brwi. - Miałbym TO włożyć na ślub?

\- No... - Dean uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Czemu nie?

\- Bo... - Cas się zastanowił, który z co najmniej ośmiu argumentów przytoczyć. Z czternastu. Okay, dwudziestu trzech!

\- Po prostu załóż i się pokaż!

\- Nie chcę.

\- Nie bądź taki sztywniak! No!

\- Dean, nie.

\- Królewno!

\- Dean!

\- Dla mnie? Zrób mi przyjemność... Mhm? - poprosił nadzwyczaj przymilnie.

Cas przymknął powieki z rezygnacją.

\- Tylko raz, tylko dziś i tylko na chwilkę! - Zastrzegł.

Dean mruknął coś niezobowiązująco, mając całkiem inne plany.

\- Ściągaj to! - Chwycił skraj piżamy i odrzucił daleko, zostawiając omegę gołego jak święty turecki i popchnął do lustra wiszącego nad komodą. - Wyglądasz ślicznie. Sam zobacz - szepnął. - Bardzo ci pasuje! I D E A L N I E!

Cas popatrzył. Przesunął palcem po włosach. Dotknął wąskiej tiary z kryształkami, podobnej do tej, jaką miała na ślubie księżna Kate. Spojrzał w odbicie Deana, stojącego tuż za nim z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś stuknięty.

Dean nic nie powiedział, gdyż miał akurat bardzo, ale to bardzo zajęte usta. Okazało się, że nie jest wcale taki śpiący.

Tiara została. Do rana.

Każda królewna powinna mieć przynajmniej jedną, nie tylko na ślub.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS ;)

 

 

O RANY! 9100 ODSŁON TEGO OPOWIADANIA!

WOW! :D :D NIE MOGĘ UWIERZYĆ, ŻE TO AŻ TYLE! DZIĘKI!

 


	101. ANEMICY CELEBRYCI

Słońce wreszcie zaczęło przygrzewać i chociaż błoto nadal łakomie zasysało podeszwy kaloszy, dzieciarnia mogła szaleć na swoim placyku bez znienawidzonych kurteczek, tylko w sweterkach i dżinsowych albo sztruksowych ogrodniczkach z kolorowymi łatami naszytymi na kolana i tyłki czyli w miejscach, które _same się_ rozdarły albo zaplamiły, jak relacjonowały maluchy, otwierając niewinne oczęta i z absolutnym oburzeniem odrzucając wszelkie podejrzenia, że nastąpiło to na skutek ich rozrabiania.

Dean czasem narzekał, że jego dzieci chodzą jak małe obdartusy i że przecież ich stać na nowe ubrania, ale dzięki solidarnemu wsparciu Ellen Cas zdołał utrzymać politykę _naprawiamy, nie wyrzucamy_. Sam był przyzwyczajony do donaszania ubrań po innych i nie widział potrzeby, by dzieciaki stroiły się ponad miarę, chociaż szafy i komody w ich pokojach i tak pękały w szwach. Jak na jego gust - miały znacznie więcej niż potrzebowały. Dzięki temu zresztą Mary mogła swobodnie dzielić się z Claire w ciągu kilku pierwszych tygodni po jej przyjeździe ze schroniska, zanim wyruszyli do miasta na większe zakupy. Osierocona omega dostała wyprawkę, własne porządne łóżko i szafkę na swoje skarby, które zaczęła już gromadzić: pierwsze prezenty od członków watahy i różne mniej lub bardziej niezbędne akcesoria małej dziewczynki.

\- Dean kupiłby im gwiazdkę z nieba! - Roześmiał się na wspomnienie kangura, o którego się napraszał Misiek. Dean już nawet zaczął się rozglądać po sklepach specjalizujących się w egzotycznych zwierzętach i chyba nawet kazał Alfiemu obdzwonić kilka ogrodów zoologicznych, ale Cas przekonał go, że to głupi pomysł. Kangur by się męczył a dzieciaki pewnie by się prędko znudziły. Poza tym widział na Animal Planete jak kangury kopią i boksują. _To silne i niebezpieczne zwierzęta, nie maskotki_ , tłumaczył. _Kucyk wystarczy._

Kucyk pasł się na pobliskiej łące, na której już pojawiła się pierwsza trawa. Misiek radośnie go dosiadał i jego postępy jeździeckie były imponujące (Cas coraz częściej zamykał oczy, widząc niektóre akrobacje, do których Dean go zachęcał), ale reszta dzieci poprzestawała na razie na przejażdżkach małym wózkiem, do którego czasem go zaprzęgano. Mary w kontaktach z dość leniwym i nadzwyczaj cierpliwym konikiem osiągnęła satysfakcjonujący obie strony etap czesania grzywy i karmienia marchewkami a Claire dopiero uczyła się podchodzić, pod czujnym okiem Miśka.

\- A ty swojej nie nosisz! - Wytknął Frank na uwagę o gwiazdce. - Słyszałem, trzysta tysięcy! Fiu, fiu! Wykosztował się! - Pokręcił głową. - Cwaniak!

\- Czemu cwaniak? - Cas nie zrozumiał. Obaj siedzieli na werandzie, gapiąc się na dzieciaki, Frank z piwem i preclami a Cas ze szklanką soku z buraków i jabłek.

\- Z ciebie cwaniak!, nie on. On głupi. Trzysta kawałków za kawałek szkiełka?! I nawet nie nosisz... - Zerknął na szczupłe dłonie omegi.

\- Bo drogie. - Usprawiedliwił się Cas. _Za drogie i brzydkie_ , pomyślał, ale tego nie powiedział na głos. - Boję się zgubić.

\- Ważne, że dał. - Frank skinął i napił się. - Niech wie, żeś wart. Zawsze mówiłem... Babę se trza wychodzić. Jak coś jest za darmo, to się nie szanuje, a jak drogie, to się dba i chucha i dmucha! - Zarechotał i mrugnął. Cas się zaczerwienił. - No co się wstydzisz? Tyle dzieciaków ci narobił, że nie ma co się wstydzić.

\- Wcale się nie wstydzę. - Cas zaprzeczył, ale czuł, że pieką go policzki. Frank lubił sobie stroić żarty, ale nie był wcale najgorszy. Większość rodziny lubiła docinki i rubaszne uwagi ich kosztem. W przeciwieństwie do niego Dean śmiał się i jeszcze je podsycał, dorzucając swoje trzy grosze i mniej lub bardziej pikantne aluzje. Raczej bardziej. Niektóre tak frywolne, że Cas musiał zwracać mu uwagę, co zwykle tylko pogarszało sytuację.

\- Akurat! Masz rumieńce, jakbym cię tym burakiem natarł! - Frank dogryzł bezlitośnie. - A, nie ma czego. Powiadam ci, dobry interes robi! Może spiszcie intercyzę? Te twoje miliony piechotą nie chodzą...

\- On ma więcej. - Cas przełknął sok, wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem i odstawił szklankę na stolik. Wsunął ręce pod koc i podciągnął kolana. Miło tak dla odmiany nie mieć brzucha i móc się zwinąć ciasno. Wreszcie sięgał swobodnie do stóp, bez stękania i strachu, że zaraz popuści, bo za bardzo naciska na pęcherz... - I założył mi fundusz powierniczy, pamiętasz?

\- Tylko mówię. - Frank wzruszył ramionami. Co prawda, to prawda. Musiał przyznać, że Dean był hojny, jeśli chodzi o rodzinę. - Tak czy siak, goły nie zostaniesz i bez jego forsy. Przepisałem na ciebie całą ziemię. Jody dostanie tłustą sumkę co to mam za sprzedaż tego kawałka po Shurleyu a ty resztę. Ziemię, dom i co tam zostanie...

Cas zaniemówił.

\- No, nie teraz zaraz. Dopiero jak umrę. - Uprzedził spokojnie Frank, gapiąc się na rozbrykane maluchy. Nie były to jego rodzone wnuczki, ale prawie. Kochał je jak rodzone. - Co prawda Jody mnie tak forsuje, że nie wiem jak dożyję lata... Chce mnie wykończyć ta dziewczyna. - Poskarżył się i sięgnął po drugą butelkę. - A ja młody nie jestem. Powinna mnie traktować z większym szacunkiem. Jak eksponat muzealny, albo co...? Nie sądzisz?

\- Nie musisz mi nic zostawiać! - Omega dopiero odzyskał głos. - I wcale nie chcę, żebyś umarł!

\- Przecież nie umieram. - Stary wariat machnął ręką i klepnął się w udo. - Dopiero czuję, że żyję! Poza tym, komu miałbym zostawić, jak nie wam? Tobie i maluchom? Dużo to nie jest, ale na łasce Winchestera nie będziesz! Nie to, że mam coś do niego. Widzę, jak o was dba. Ale lepiej mieć coś własnego. Człowiek inaczej oddycha.

\- Frank... - Cas nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tym razem to ćwierć Polak poróżowiał i żeby pokryć zmieszanie swoim zwyczajem zaczął marudzić i gderać. - Frank! - Przerwał mu. - A może... Może... - Zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym, jak Frank to przyjmie. Czy się nie obrazi. - Chciałbyś... jak Amy...? Dołączyć... Do nas? Do watahy? - mówił coraz śmielej. - Alfa, Dean, by cię ugryzł i... Wiesz, że wilki...

\- Żyją dłużej? I mają większe fiuty? - dopowiedział Frank z właściwą sobie dosadnością. - Nie powiem, że się nie zastanawiałem. Nie to, żebym musiał mieć większego! Nikt nie narzeka, jak dotąd, chociaż człowiek różne głupstwa robi dla dodatkowych dwóch cali... - Podniósł brwi. Upił solidny łyk i dłuższą chwilę siedział milcząc. - Ale nie. Stary już jestem. Starych drzew się nie przesadza w nowe donice. Starczy mi co mam.

\- Ty i Jody... Jesteście... - Cas wyciągnął do niego rękę. Ścisnął za ramię. - Moją rodziną. Moją ludzką rodziną. Najlepszą - dodał łagodnie. Z czułością. - Kocham was.

Frank zamrugał i zakręcił się w wiklinowym fotelu, aż zatrzeszczało. Burknął coś nieprzyjaźnie, odstawił butelkę i głośno wytarł nos.

\- Aż ty jesteś głupi! - sarknął wreszcie. - Ciepłe kluchy. Ckliwa pannica! Nie wiem, jak ten Dean z tobą wytrzymuje... Pensjonarka! - wrzasnął i wstał. - Idę do kuchni po precle. Przynieść ci coś?

\- Nie, dziękuję. - Uśmiechnął się, udając, że nie widzi pełnej miski precli ustawionej dokładnie obok krzesła Franka, w zasięgu dłoni. - Nic nie trzeba.

\- I dobrze, bo nie mogę dźwigać - mruknął Frank z pretensją i zniknął w holu.

\- A temu co? - Dean minął się z nim w progu i aż obejrzał. - Hm? Pokłóciliście się?

\- Przeciwnie. - Cas odchylił głowę na oparcie, żeby na niego popatrzeć. - Powiedziałem mu, że go kocham.

\- To nie dziwne, że się wkurzył. - Dean skinął na znak, że rozumie. Usiadł na krześle obok. - Nie zimno ci?

\- Nie.

\- Soku nie wypiłeś.

\- Połowę.

\- Za mało. - Spojrzał na zegarek. - Zaraz powinieneś pić drugą porcję.

\- Jak raz opuszczę, to nic się nie stanie...

\- Pyskujesz?

\- Nie, tylko...

\- Żadnych _tylko_. - Dean uciął. - Zero wymówek.

\- Dobrze, wypiję wszystko, tylko później. - Zgodził się układnie i pokornie. - Teraz mam pełny żołądek.

\- Przypilnuję cię! - Ostrzegł go surowo. - Chyba, że wolisz kroplówkę?

\- Nie wolę. - Cas westchnął i przetarł twarz.

\- Ty mi tu nie wzdychaj i nie rób min! Przyniosę ci drugi koc.

\- Nie, jest naprawdę ciepło. - Zatrzymał go. - Mam gruby sweter i szalik...

\- No i żebyś nie miał zapalenia płuc. - Ostrzegł Dean. - Bo tak cię zleję...

\- Wiem, na tyłku nie usiądę przez miesiąc - dokończył znaną frazę.

\- Dawno nie dostałeś, to zapomniałeś, ale mogę ci przypomnieć! - Dean podniósł palec.

\- Nie zapomniałem. - Zapewnił Cas. - Nic mi nie musisz przypominać.

Dean spojrzał, pochylił się i dał mu całusa. Potarł nosem czubek nosa omegi i jeszcze raz pocałował.

\- Harvey dzwonił. Wydawnictwo chce ci zrobić sesję do nowej książki. Przyślą jakiegoś fotografa...

\- Zgodziłeś się? - Cas zamrugał.

\- Masz być grzeczny. - Zażądał Dean. - Masz pić sok, jeść wątróbkę i dużo spać. Zrozumiano? I nie flirtować. Jak zobaczę, że strzelasz oczami albo się wdzięczysz z tym palcem w ustach, to od razu wylatuje na kopach. A sprzęt za nim. Jasne?

\- Jasne! - Cas podskoczył z emocji. - Kiedy ta sesja? Tu, w domu? Jak? Znasz szczegóły?

\- Nie znam, u nas na ranczu, nie wiem kiedy. Musimy się umówić. Dopiero przyślą proponowane terminy, bo to podobno jakiś zapracowany gość. Jakaś szyszka. - Dean popatrzył na omegę z trudną do ukrycia dumą. Jego własna mała gwiazda. Irytująca, owszem, ale własna. - Zobaczymy. Nie ekscytuj się, anemiku. Wypoczywaj. Bo będą ci musieli retuszować te worki pod oczami.

Cas pisnął i klasnął radośnie, przejęty i ożywiony perspektywą nowego doświadczenia. Wcześniej miewał niewielkie sesje na potrzeby promocji, ale pierwszy raz wydawnictwo przysyłało kogoś specjalnie do niego! Na ranczo! Harvey przesyłał mu już wcześniej makietę i koncepcję, z której wynikało, że w wydawnictwie chcą zilustrować książkę jego zdjęciami, a nie jak dotychczas tylko zdjęciami jedzenia i wystylizowanej kuchni, w której ani razu nie był.

\- Jesteś tak zamorzony, że byłoby bardziej wiarygodne, gdybyś napisał książkę o odchudzaniu... - Dean nie odpuścił okazji do małej złośliwości. - Anoreksja dla opornych.

\- Dean! Nie żartuj sobie z tego! - Obruszył się. Alfa czasem wykazywał zdumiewający brak empatii. - To okropna choroba! Dużo omeg ma zaburzenia odżywiania. Na to się umiera...

\- To nie zaburzenia odżywiania, tylko brak forsy. Jakoś w schronisku wszystkim apetyty dopisują. - Podsumował, nie przejmując się fukaniem Casa.

\- Bo prowadzimy grupę wsparcia i...

\- I mają co jeść, to jedzą. I dobrze. - Zakończył temat. - Dzieciaki też chcą sfotografować. Najlepiej Grejpfruta. Pasuje do tematu, ale starsze też. Harvey pytał, czy się zgadzamy.

\- Zgadzamy? - Cas wstrzymał oddech, gapiąc się w zielone oczy Deana. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, dla żadnego z nich, że to Dean ma ostatnie słowo. To była jedna z tych spraw, w których Cas nawet nie chciałby podejmować decyzji samodzielnie. Dotyczyła szczeniaczków, trzeba było wziąć pod uwagę wiele rzeczy. Czy to jakoś wpłynie na nich? Czy nie narazi na jakieś niebezpieczeństwo? Dean dotąd wolał trzymać watahę (i Casa też, na ile się dało) z dala od wścibskich oczu. Dusił w zarodku wszelkie celebryckie zapędy. _To nie są dobre rzeczy dla wilków_ , mawiał.

Harvey raz czy dwa się poskarżył, że Cas byłby już dawno gwiazdą, gdyby Dean konsekwentnie nie blokował wszystkich pozawydawniczych projektów: programu kulinarnego w telewizji, wywiadów telewizyjnych, udziału w talk showach a nawet większości wywiadów prasowych, o ile się wiązały z wyjazdami z rancza. Dla Harveya było jasne, że Dean trzyma Casa pod kloszem, przy okazji szkodząc jego karierze, a nawet ją sabotując, ale jako agent nie mógł w tym wypadku wiele zdziałać. Redaktor prowadzący i dział promocji zachęcali go do negocjacji, wyczuwając, że Cas byłby się świetnie sprzedawał: przystojny młody człowiek, fotogeniczny i pełen uroku, z łatwo wyczuwalną, naturalną skromnością, która wzbudzała natychmiastową sympatię w rozmówcach. Pożądali go, ale nie mogli mieć. W przeciwieństwie do innych głodnych sukcesu pisarzy Cas głodny nie był i sterować nim było niezwykle ciężko (a raczej Deanem, występującym w roli osobistego managera). Może nawet wydawca by się z nim rozstał, ale niezwykłym trafem, pomimo tak marnej współpracy przy zwykłych działaniach marketingowych, książki sprzedawały się znakomicie i miały wielu fanów.

Częściowo była to zasługa prostego, bezpretensjonalnego stylu. Łatwych i jednocześnie pomysłowych przepisów. Zabawnych wtrętów i dozy autoironii, która pozwoliła uniknąć pułapki nabzdyczenia, w którą wpadało wielu _master chefów_. Częściowo zaś ogromnej pracy Casa w mediach społecznościowych. Nie chodził na wywiady, ale utrzymywał stały blog, odpisywał na maile, czytelnicy go lubili.

Uwielbiali!

 _Gdyby tylko ten Dean trochę odpuścił!_ , życzyli sobie Harvey i Leslie z PRu. I może wreszcie trochę odpuścił, zgadzając się na tą sesję.

\- Nie wiem. Zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie. - Wykręcił się od jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na pytanie Casa. - Nie mówię _nie_. Spróbujemy.

Cas rzucił mu się na szyję, uściskać i ucałować.

\- Dziękuję!

\- Wypij sok, królewno. Chcę zobaczyć, że ci się poprawia.

\- Poprawia mi się. Jestem silniejszy niż miesiąc temu! - Zapewnił Cas, wypinając obciągnięte skórą żebra. Zawsze jadł mało, kilka szczeniaczków praktycznie rok po roku i całe to bieganie przy nich, nawet mimo gigantycznej pomocy Ellen i reszty watahy nadwyrężyło go ponad miarę. Dean był zły na siebie, że do tego dopuścił i teraz z determinacją sępa pilnował wykonania zaleceń Amy. Jak wtedy, kiedy Cas pierwszy raz zszedł w dolinę i zamieszkał w tym domu: miał jeść i spać, jeść i spać. Dean pamiętał jak szykował mu leżak na werandzie. Znosił go z góry, zawiniętego w koc, chudziutkiego, ślepego omegę, wymęczonego przeprawą przez trzy stany i przez góry.

Póki mały rebeliant nie uciekł.

Teraz na szczęście nie wyglądał jakby snuł takie plany. Dean obejrzał się na placyk zabaw, gwarny i pełen dzieciaków. Sześć (siedem, wliczając Claire) powodów, żeby Cas został. Sześć (siedem) smyczy, trzymających go w domu. Przy alfie. Szkoda, że nie mógł go wsadzić do kieszeni i nosić przy sobie, nie pokazywać nikomu. Nigdzie nie puszczać. Tak by wolał, mieć omegę na wyłączność. Tylko dla siebie.

Był jednak mądrym alfą i wiedział, że musi od czasu do czasu poluzować, popuścić nieco, dać trochę wolności. Kontrolowany margines. Niech już sobie ma tą sesję. Niech ma tą książkę. Po ślubie, jak tylko wsunie obrączkę na palec znów mu trochę przykróci. A teraz... niech ma. 

 


	102. MOKRY WYPADEK CZYLI JESZCZE O OMEGACH I ALFACH

Dean powęszył i nachylił się nad wystającymi korzeniami. Gdyby nie zapach, nie dałoby się odszukać małej - przycupnęła w szczelince, zwinięta ciaśniutko, cicha jak myszka. Najwyraźniej przywykła i wytrenowana do ukrywania się.

\- Jesteś sprytnym wróbelkiem - powiedział, kucając przy niej i odchylając nieco gałęzie i trawę, żeby ją lepiej zobaczyć. - Ale cię znalazłem.

Wyciągnął rękę, żeby ją złapać i mała omega cofnęła się, wcisnęła głębiej a sucha ziemia osypała się wokół jej włosów i ramion.

\- Przestraszyłaś się, bo krzyknąłem? - Zgadł. Mała omega starannie unikała jego wzroku. Wystraszony, mały pisklaczek. Westchnął, zastanawiając się jak ją ośmielić. - Przepraszam. No, chodź. Nie bój się, nie będę krzyczeć. No, chodź.

Zdjął koszulę, zostając w samym t-shircie, i jeszcze raz wyciągnął do niej dłoń zachęcająco.

\- Nie wstydź się. Owiniemy cię tak, żeby nikt nic nie zobaczył. Zaniosę cię do domu i się przebierzesz i zapomnimy o wszystkim. Takie wypadki się zdarzają, nie ma co się wstydzić. - Tłumaczył łagodnie. - I Mary i Miśkowi też się zdarzyło. Nie mówiąc o maluchach. No, chodź. - Pomachał. - Chodź.

Mała omega ani drgnęła, poza tym, że coraz mocniej pachniała strachem, a spod powiek zaczęły wydostawać się łzy. Dean zmarszczył nos. Mary jak ryczała, to wyła jak syrena alarmowa, a ten pisklaczek nie wydawał ani półdźwięku. Z jakiegoś powodu strasznie go to wzruszyło i rozczuliło. Co musiała przechodzić do tej pory ta mała, że tak się nauczyła chować przed wszystkimi?

\- Zabiorę cię do wujka Casa. Będzie się martwił, jak zaraz nie wrócimy do domu. A jak się dowie, że uciekłaś przeze mnie, to będę mieć kłopoty, wiesz? Da mi popalić, ten twój wujek... - Mrugnął wesoło, zastanawiając się, czy w którejś kieszeni nie ma czegoś słodkiego. Jakiegoś batonika, czy herbatniczka. Przydałby się teraz.

Claire wreszcie zerknęła ciekawie. Nieśmiało, ale zaintrygowana.

\- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby mi dał popalić, co? Czy chcesz? - Uśmiechnął się. - Tak troszeczkę?

Woń paniki zelżała. Mała omega poruszyła się nieco. Dean podniósł głowę, słysząc trzaśnięcia gałązek i kroki.

\- Co się stało? Hej? Dean? Claire? - Usłyszeli oboje.

\- Tutaj! - odkrzyknął. Claire momentalnie się rozluźniła, na głos wujka.

\- A co wy... Hm? - Cas nachylił się i zajrzał do małej jamy utworzonej między korzeniami rosochatej sosny. Deszcze musiały wymyć nieco ziemi i powstała tam mała niecka, mogąca posłużyć za chwilowe schronienie małym zwierzątkom. I przestraszonym szczeniaczkom.

\- Mieliśmy mały wypadek... - Wyznał Dean. - Trochę podniosłem głos, wróbelek się niepotrzebnie wystraszył i... Hm.

\- Acha. - Cas pociągnął nosem i wszystko odgadł. - Trochę podniosłeś głos? - Powtórzył surowo i kucnął obok, wyciągając ręce do Claire. - Chodź. Wracamy. Przebierzesz się i pomożesz mi w kuchni, dobra? Pieczemy babeczki do schroniska, całe mnóstwo. Chcesz pomóc? - Klęknął i wsunął się nieco między korzenie. - Tylko my omegi, dla omeg. Żadnych alf. Obiecuję. A _wypadkiem_ się nie przejmuj. Każdemu się zdarza, naprawdę. Mnie też się kiedyś zdarzyło, jak wujek Dean na mnie huknął. Serio. - Pokiwał głową. - No, chodź. Zdejmiemy te mokre spodenki. Nie możesz tu siedzieć. Zmarzniesz i zgłodniejesz. I wlezą ci jakieś mrówki we włosy... albo jakieś inne robale. - Rzucił od niechcenia. Claire pisnęła i rzuciła się do niego.

Przecisnęła między korzeniami i wtuliła w wujka, całą mokrą buzię chowając w jego sweterek. Wujek zakołysał ją uspokajająco i pogłaskał po głowie.

\- No, już dobrze, króliczku. Już dobrze, nic się nie martw... Natrę uszu wujkowi, żeby na ciebie nie krzyczał. Tak? Hm? Natrzemy mu uszu? - mruknął i Claire wreszcie się uśmiechnęła. Samym kącikiem warg, ale jednak.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiałem. - Poskarżył się pan Winchester, robiąc zbolałą minę i podał wujkowi swoją kraciastą koszulę. - Masz, owiń ją i wracajmy.

Wszyscy wstali i wujek zawiązał koszulę wokół bioder Claire, żeby nikt nie zobaczył, że zmoczyła spodnie. I tak było jej okropnie wstyd, a gdyby jeszcze dzieciaki zobaczyły... albo Misiek. Zapadłaby się pod ziemię! Było jej okropnie głupio przed wujkiem. Znów zaczęła płakać i wujek znów kucnął, objął i poklepał ją po plecach.

\- W ogóle się nie przejmuj. Nie płacz. Nic się nie stało. - Tłumaczył. - To tylko spodenki. Wrzucimy je do pralki i zapomnimy o sprawie. To znaczy, w kwestii wypadku, bo wujkowi Deanowi to tak nie ujdzie na sucho! - Ostrzegł i pan Winchester jęknął.

\- No co? Przecież przeprosiłem! Przeprosiłem, prawda Claire? I nie chciałem przestraszyć wróbelka. Przecież wiesz, że czasem sobie głośno mówię! Bo nikt mnie nie słucha w tym domu! - Zaczął podnosić głos.

\- Dean! - Wujek mu przerwał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Dobra! Już... - Pan Winchester dał mu buzi w policzek i popatrzył na Claire, robiąc śmieszną minę. Zezując i wykrzywiając usta. - Siedzę cicho. Już, buzia na kłódkę. Nic nie mówię. Nic.

\- Ja myślę! - Wujek był bardzo stanowczy. - Wracamy.

\- Wezmę cię, będzie szybciej. - Zdecydował pan Winchester i... chwycił wujka. Przerzucił sobie przez ramię, aż wujek zachichotał a potem złapał Claire drugą ręką i też podniósł. Stęknął z przesadą i ruszył przez las. - Ale jesteście ciężcy!...

\- Nie jesteśmy! Wcale nie! - krzyknął wujek zza pleców pana Winchestera. Pupę miał w górze i pan Winchester położył na niej rękę, żeby przytrzymać wujka, żeby nie spadł mu z ramienia. Claire widziała już kilka razy, że pan Winchester tak łapie wujka i nosi, najczęściej z kuchni do sypialni. Misiek wtedy przewraca oczami i mówi, że nie ma siły i że mu wstyd za rodziców. - Po prostu jesz za dużo ciasteczek i nie masz kondycji!

\- Jem _za mało_ ciasteczek i mam _świetną_ kondycję! Potem ci pokażę! - Zagroził pan Winchester i wujek znów zaczął chichotać. Może od tego pokazywania a może od szczypania w pupę. Bardzo szybko wyszli z lasu i pan Winchester postawił wujka na ziemię i się pocałowali. Potem pan Winchester postawił Claire na ziemię. Chyba, żeby mieć obie ręce wolne. To znaczy zajęte. Wujkiem.

Całowali się i całowali, aż Claire zrobiło się głupio i nie wiedziała czy ma stać obok i czekać na nich, czy wracać samej do domu.

W końcu się odkleili od siebie i pan Winchester coś wyszeptał wujkowi do ucha a wujek powiedział, że owszem, ale tak raz-dwa, bo ma babeczki w piekarniku i pan Winchester powiedział, że w takim razie biegiem.

Claire poszła do łazienki przebrać się i umyć i kiedy zeszła na dół to ich jeszcze nie było. Poprosiła Ellen, żeby pomogła jej nastawić pranie a potem obie wyciągnęły babeczki, nałożyły świeże ciasto do foremek i wstawiły kolejną porcję do pieczenia. Ellen spytała, czy Claire widziała wujków, więc Claire powiedziała jej, że poszli do sypialni załatwić coś bardzo szybko a Ellen na to się roześmiała, spojrzała na zegarek i poszła nakarmić i przewinąć Grejpfruta.

Wujek i pan Winchester zeszli dwie blachy babeczek później. Obaj się śmieli, żartowali i trzymali za ręce. Wyjrzeli do dzieciaków na podwórko i do babeczek i pan Winchester zjadł jedną, dostał po łapach od wujka, ukradł drugą i uciekł z kuchni do gabinetu popracować. Wychylił się i krzyknął przez próg, czy Claire może przynieść mu kawę i jeszcze dwie babeczki?

Wujek nastawił ekspres, spytał Claire czy wszystko w porządku, wziął Joy na ręce, chwilkę ją pomiział i połaskotał, posadził ją na niskim taborecie i dał jej picie w kubeczku z dzióbkiem, chwilkę porozmawiał z Ellen (i oboje się uśmiechali i żartowali), szykując jednocześnie ogromny kubek kawy, wielki jak miska do zupy i talerzyk owsianych herbatników - _babeczki są do schroniska, poza tym ~~Dean~~ pan Winchester nie powinien jeść tyle słodyczy_ , wyjaśnił. Wujek robił dużo zdrowych przekąsek, na przykład czipsy z suszonych plastrów jabłek, bananów i warzyw albo takie właśnie herbatniczki. Bo mają mało cukru i dużo _błonnika_. Do miseczki nasypał orzechy i migdały, żeby pan Winchester mógł sobie pochrupać. Orzechy są bardzo zdrowe i robią dobrze na mózg. Tak mówi wujek. On dużo czyta o zdrowym jedzeniu i wie takie rzeczy. Pan Winchester żartuje, że każdego dnia modli się do Pierwszego Wilka, żeby wujek nie stał się wegetarianinem, bo wtedy to koniec, umrą z głodu. Wujek mówi, że on by wolał nie jeść mięsa, ale wilki muszą. Co nie znaczy, że mają jeść byle co i poprosił Meg ze sklepu, żeby sprowadzała dla nich mięso z ekologicznej farmy. Pan Winchester narzekał, że to ich kosztuje pięć razy drożej i wydają majątek na zwykłe hamburgery i kiełbaski, ale kiedy wujek zaproponował, że to on zapłaci, to pan Winchester się obraził. Powiedział, że go stać wyżywić rodzinę i żeby więcej nie mówił, że zapłaci za jedzenie, jak nie chce go (pana Winchestera) wkurzyć.

Wujek czasem oszukiwał i zamiast prawdziwego mięsa robił kotlety z takiego białego serka, co się nazywa tofu (i nie jest nawet prawdziwym serkiem, tylko tak wygląda), albo z soczewicy. Wtedy pan Winchester marudził, że wujek chce go otruć i zagłodzić a wujek mówił, żeby nie jęczał, bo to zdrowe i żeby dawał dobry przykład. I że jutro zrobi mu stek lekko wysmażony. _Z prawdziwej krowy?_ , upewniał się pan Winchester. _Najprawdziwszej!_ , obiecywał wujek. _Rogatej i z ogonem!_

Tym razem wujek przygotował kawę, postawił kubek na małą tacę, miseczkę i talerz ciasteczek i poprosił Claire, żeby zaniosła wszystko do gabinetu.

Nie było wyjścia, trzeba zanieść. Claire chętnie pomagała wujkowi, ale wolałaby myć sedesy w całym domu, niż zostawać sam na sam z panem Winchesterem.

Drzwi były przymknięte, ale nie na klamkę, więc wystarczyło popchnąć, żeby wejść. Pan Winchester stał przy oknie i rozmawiał przez telefon. Zerknął na Claire i pokazał palcem, żeby postawiła wszystko na biurku. Biurko jest ogromne. Jak wszystko, co należy do pana Winchestera. Jest pełne dokumentów pospinanych klipsami. Na niektórych są naklejone różne karteczki z notatkami. Na środku stoi komputer, z boku lampa i drukarka, a obok dwa telefony i ładowarki i jakieś inne urządzenia. I zdjęcie wujka z dzieciakami. Tego na zdjęciu nie widać, bo zasłaniają, ale stoją sobie na plaży, nad oceanem. Misiek opowiadał. Pojechali na wakacje i ocean strasznie im się podobał. Ocean jest jak ogromne, hałaśliwe zwierzę. Tata Miśka nakręcił film telefonem, jak wujek sobie chodzi po brzegu i zbiera kamyczki i muszelki a mewy i rybitwy przyglądają mu się z zaciekawieniem swoimi oczkami jak guziki. Wujek w pewnej chwili zorientował się, że pan Winchester go filmuje, obrócił się do niego i zaczął machać. Wtedy wszystkie dzieciaki podbiegły z wrzaskiem, mewy odleciały (ale niezbyt daleko) a oni stanęli, uwieszeni na wujku i wtedy pan Winchester zrobił zdjęcie. I ono teraz stoi sobie na biurku, w srebrnej ramce. Wujek ma na nim potargane włosy i rumieńce i zerka jakoś tak nieśmiało. Dzieciaki się śmieją, pokazując zebrane na plaży skarby: patyki, wodorosty i mokre ptasie piórko.

To bardzo ładne zdjęcie, nic dziwnego, że pan Winchester lubi na nie patrzeć.

\- Latem sobie znów pojedziemy nad ocean, razem.

Claire drgnęła i odskoczyła od biurka, wpadając na pana Winchestera, który najwyraźniej skończył rozmawiać i zakradł się tuż za nią niezauważenie, kiedy się trochę zamyśliła.

\- Zabierzemy cię. - Pan Winchester wziął ją za ramiona, żeby nie uciekła, usiadł i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. Napił się kawy, pochwalił, że smaczna, ugryzł herbatnika, odłożył resztę na talerzyk i oświadczył, że czekoladowe babeczki są pyszniejsze. - Będzie fajnie. Umiesz pływać?

Claire pokręciła głową.

\- Nauczymy cię. - Obiecał. - Misiek świetnie pływa. Mary też. Jak mała syrenka. To łatwe. Chociaż Cas jest kiepski. - Zdradził sekret wujka. - Zawsze się nałyka wody... - Zaśmiał się. Spojrzał na zegarek na ręku. - Dał mi pod choinkę. Jest wodoodporny i można w nim nurkować. Zobacz! Ma szafirowe szkiełko, które wytrzymuje nacisk... hm... - Zamyślił się. - ...iluś tam atmosfer... Dobra, nieważne. Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Nie obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. - Pan Winchester zrobił minę _wiesz, taki już jestem_. - Ale nie chcę żebyś się bała. Szczeniaczki nie muszą się mnie bać. Tylko złe wilki powinny. - Mrugnął. - Rozumiesz?

Claire nie była pewna. Siedziała sztywno i prawie nie oddychała. Pan Winchester był miły dla dzieciaków, ale to były jego dzieciaki. Michaś nawet się z nim czasem sprzeczał. Claire mu zazdrościła odwagi. To było jednak poniekąd zrozumiałe, bo Michaś był alfą, jak jego tata. A Mary była ukochaną córeczką. Pan Winchester mówił do niej: księżniczko. Bliźniaki były słodkimi szkrabami, Joy mała a Grejpfrut... Czy można się było rozzłościć na Grejpfruta? Różowiutki, cieplutki tobołeczek, który większość czasu spał? Dzieciaki nie miały powodu się bać taty.

Nie to co Claire. Ona była obca. Trzeba było jej kupić ubrania i łóżko i szafkę. Dawać jedzenie. To kosztuje. Claire zajmowała miejsce. Nie mogła się niczym zrewanżować. Była _kłopotem_.

Nic dziwnego, że pan Winchester na nią nakrzyczał.

A ona tak się przestraszyła, że zsiusiała się w majtki.

I uciekła do lasu, schować się. Jak wtedy, kiedy mama poznawała nowego wilka i kazała jej być cichutko. Zniknąć i udawać, że jej wcale nie ma.

\- Nie będziesz się bała? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? - spytał pan Winchester i Claire pokiwała głową, nie patrząc na niego. Pan Winchester westchnął, zsadził ją z kolan i pozwolił iść się bawić.

Claire wspięła się na schody, na samą górę, na strych i schowała w kąciku. Potrzebowała samotności, żeby sobie przemyśleć kilka spraw.

 

* * *

 

\- Gdzie się podziewasz? Czemu się tu schowałaś? Tatuś cię szuka! - krzyknął Misiek, przedzierając się przez kartony i skrzynki. - Hm? Co zbroiłaś?

Kucnął przy niej.

\- Nic. Ja... - Spojrzała na niego krzywo, schyliwszy głowę. - Wujek się martwi?

\- Chodź! Musimy mu powiedzieć, że nic ci nie jest. - Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. - Nie wiem, co ty wymyślasz! Znikasz, uciekasz, chowasz się. Nie widziałaś, jak Ciasteczko jechała na Slejpnirze. - Claire wiedziała, że tak nazywał się kucyk. Misiek jej kiedyś powiedział, że to magiczny koń z nordyckich legend. Przy okazji wyjaśnił jej co to magia, nordycki i legendy. Misiek był niesamowicie mądry i wiedział okropnie dużo rzeczy. - Pomogłem jej wsiąść i dziadziuś Frank pilnował, żeby nie spadła, ale głównie ja pilnowałem, szedłem obok i ona siedziała i... jechała! - Pochwalił siostrę. I siebie przy okazji. - Nauczyłem ją! Szkoda, że nie widziałaś!

Zbiegli po schodach akurat wprost na wujka, który na widok Claire wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Miałaś mi pomóc przy babeczkach! - Przypomniał, wycierając ręce w fartuch, w biało niebieską krateczkę. Z falbanką. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Siedziała na strychu, w kącie! - Poskarżył Misiek, zanim Claire zdążyła coś powiedzieć.

\- Misiek, ganiaj na dół pomóc Bobby'emu przy Slejpnirze, trzeba mu dać sianko i wodę i zamieść w jego boksie... Dziadek nie będzie sam tego robił! - Wujek był bardzo stanowczy. - No już! Brykaj!

\- Znowu będziecie sobie plotkować? Co? A ja zasuwam w pocie czoła? Tak? - Odburknął buntowniczo, przełożył nogę przez poręcz i zjechał na dół. Wujek jeszcze raz popatrzył na Claire i zabrał ją do sypialni.

\- Co się dzieje? Aż tak się boisz wujka Deana? Co? Rozmawiałem z nim przed chwilą. Pytałem, czy znowu się coś stało, czy znów nakrzyczał.

\- Nie krzyczał! - Claire szybko zaprzeczyła. Niech wujek się nie martwi. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby się wujek przez nią denerwował.

\- Obiecał mi, że nie będzie na ciebie krzyczeć. - Wujek usiadł na łóżku i poklepał miejsce koło siebie, żeby Claire dołączyła. - Chyba nie mogę mu do końca wierzyć. Wiesz, że on lubi sobie pokrzyczeć, co? - Mrugnął porozumiewawczo i uśmiechnął się. - Ale nie musisz się tym przejmować. To tylko tak groźnie wygląda. Naprawdę nic nie zrobi. Pogada sobie i przestanie, a za chwilkę zapomni o co się wściekał. A jeśli przejmujesz się nadal tym wypadkiem, to w ogóle nie musisz, króliczku. Zapomnij o tym. Przestraszyłaś się, dlatego się to stało. Mówiłem ci, że mnie się to też zdarzyło? Wujek na mnie krzyknął i trochę popuściłem w spodnie, a to było jak już byłem dorosłym wilkiem, nie takim szczeniaczkiem jak ty... - Objął ją i przytulił.

\- Nie chcę być omegą, wujku. - Odezwała się zaskakująco pewnie. - Nie chcę być jak mama. Nie chcę pić burbona i piwa i... spać na parkingach z obcymi wilkami!...

\- Claire! - Wujek przerwał jej, zaszokowany.

\- Alfy biją omegi! Robią siniaki! Nawet ty masz siniaki, chociaż pan Winchester cię kocha! - Pokazała szyję wujka, z kilkoma śladami zębów i niebieskawymi kółeczkami, układającymi się w niezwykły wzorek na jego karku. - Chciałabym być alfą! Jak Misiek! Chciałabym być odważna i żeby wszystkie wilki się mnie bały! A nie tak jak teraz, ze to ja się boję wszystkich wilków... - Umilkła nagle, patrząc w niebieskie oczy wujka, rozszerzone i pełne niepokoju.

\- Ktoś... Ktoś... Wujek cię uderzył? - spytał, zbierając myśli. - Albo Misiek? Ktoś cię uderzył? Albo... - zająknął się - ugryzł?

\- Nie, ale... - Nie wiedziała jak wytłumaczyć wujkowi. - Mógłby. Gdyby chciał. I co ja zrobię? Nic! Pan Winchester krzyczał, a ja nic nie mogłam zrobić! Uciec! Bo... nogi mi... zdrętwiały i... - Zadrżała na wspomnienie. - Siku samo się zrobiło. Wcale nie chciałam. Nie wiedziałam, kiedy, nie zauważyłam. - Wyjaśniła, zawstydzona. - I ja wiem, że ty się martwisz. I opiekujesz się, wcale nie musisz, a opiekujesz. I to kosztuje pieniążki. Ubrania, jedzenie, wszystko. I mama jak chciała jedzenie i ubrania to szukała wilków i robiła takie rzeczy... - Zrobiło się jej jeszcze bardziej wstyd i zaczęła szeptać. - ...Na parkingach. Kazała mi nie podglądać, ale ja słyszałam. A potem płakała. I ja nie chcę. Nie chcę. - Powtórzyła kilka razy z desperacją.

\- Claire! - Wujek patrzył na nią z przestrachem. - Czy ktoś... och... Uhm... - Przełknął ślinę. - Ktoś chciał, żebyś... ktoś cię dotykał? Tu, na ranczu? Ktoś cię skrzywdził?

Claire wyczuła brzydki zapach, podnoszący się jak opar mgły na łące. Kwaśnawą woń, która smakowała tak, jakby się polizało kawałek żelaza. Niedobry, okropny zapach, który czuła tyle razy od mamy. Wiedziała co to. To strach. Wujek się bał. Niepokoił. Zmartwiła wujka. Zdenerwowała.

Nie chciała! Źle to wszystko wyszło!

\- Nie, wujku, nie. - Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Nikt. Ale ja nie chcę, żeby... - Sama już nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. - Nie chcę być omegą. Nie chcę się bać.

Wujek przycisnął ją mocno, mocno do siebie.

\- Nie wiem, jak sprawić, żebyś nie była omegą. To chyba się nie da... - Stwierdził po chwili. - Po pierwsze: obiecaj mi, że jeśli ktoś będzie chciał cię skrzywdzić to natychmiast mi o tym powiesz, dobrze? Obiecaj!

\- Obiecuję.

\- Po drugie... Claire... - Rozluźnił się trochę, odsunął ją od siebie, żeby mogli sobie popatrzeć w twarz. Odchylił krawędź koszulki i pokazał jej szyję. - Widzisz? Te siniaczki są tylko tutaj. Tylko na karku. Widziałaś, skąd je mam?

\- Pan Winchester cię gryzie. Całuje cię i gryzie w szyję... - Przypomniała sobie te niezliczone razy, gdy pan Winchester łapał wujka, przyciągał do siebie, albo sadzał sobie na kolanach i zaciskał wargi na jego skórze, czasem z mokrym liźnięciem, czasem z łapczywym cmoknięciem, jakby chciał wujkowi odgryźć kawałek ciała.

\- To nie boli. - Uśmiechnął się. - To nie jest za karę. To z miłości. Wujek mnie kocha i dlatego to robi. Tylko mnie, nikomu innemu.

\- A ty mu nie robisz! Bo on jest alfą, a ty omegą. I mu nie robisz! Widzisz? A też go kochasz, to czemu on nie ma siniaków? - Zauważyła. Wujek w pierwszej chwili zaniemówił a potem się roześmiał.

\- Jesteś bardzo mądra. - Pochwalił ją. - Bardzo spostrzegawcza. - Pstryknął ją po nosku. - To prawda, ja go nie gryzę. Ale... uhm... To niekoniecznie dlatego, ze ja jestem omegą a on alfą i jemu wolno więcej. - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Wcale nie.

\- Nie? - spytała powątpiewająco.

\- Dzięki temu możemy mieć szczeniaczki. - Wyjaśnił wujek, chichocząc. - Widziałaś marcujące się koty? Hm? Albo pieski?

\- No... - Zawahała się. - Tak. Parę razy.

\- Kiedy przychodzi czas, że chcą mieć małe szczeniaczki, albo kocięta, to...

\- Robią seks. - Pomogła wujkowi, który się okropnie zaczerwienił. - Wiem, co to seks.

\- Tak... no. - Wujek odchrząknął. - Ludzie, nie-wilki mogą mieć dzieci kiedy chcą, ale my, wilki... Uhm... - Stęknął, nie wiedząc jak wytłumaczyć. - Kiedy wujek mnie gryzie w kark, to wtedy... uhm... to jest taki sygnał, że... - Wujek zaczął pokasływać i wiercić się, widocznie zażenowany. - I... to jest... Że my chcemy szczeniaczki, więc... tylko wtedy, kiedy... inni wiedzą, że... ja i wujek Dean... Że my...

\- Jesteście parą? - Domyśliła się.

\- Tak! Jesteśmy parą. - Wujek się ucieszył z podpowiedzi. - Moglibyśmy, ewentualnie... być z innymi wilkami, wujek na przykład, ale dopóki...

\- Nie ugryzie kogoś...?

\- Tak, póki nie ugryzie, to... nie ma szczeniaczków. Ale jak ugryzie, to wtedy są. - Dokończył z westchnieniem ulgi, czerwony jak burak. - Rozumiesz? Dlatego kiedy wilki się kochają, tak bardzo mocno, na zawsze, to uhm, ten który chciałby zostać tatą... gryzie... i... uhm... to taki instynkt. To... takie coś, że się o tym nie myśli, tylko czuje... I... wcale nie jest po to, żeby robić krzywdę, tylko... żeby... mógł się urodzić szczeniaczek. - Spojrzał w sufit, szukając pomocy u Pierwszego Wilka. - Bo ja... bo ja... jestem... nie tak całkiem... chłopcem... wiesz?

\- Misiek mi mówił, wujku. Jesteś amfibia. - Skinęła poważnie. - Trochę chłopiec i trochę dziewczynka.

\- Uhm... no... hm... - Wujek spocił się z wysiłku, ale już nie pachniał jak mama, strachem, tylko po swojemu. Łagodnie i słodko. - Kiedy poznałem wujka Deana, to też się go bałem, wiesz? Bardzo. Był silny i warczał groźnie. Zabrał mnie ze sobą i ja wcale nie chciałem z nim iść.

\- Porwał cię? - Zdziwiła się Claire.

\- Ukradł - powiedział wujek i zabrzmiało to zaskakująco... dumnie. - I gryzł mnie a ja nie wiedziałem co to znaczy. Nikt mi nie wyjaśnił. Byłem bardzo głupiutki. I dopiero potem się dowiedziałem, że to dlatego, że...

\- Wujek cię kochał. - Claire połączyła fakty. - I chciał mieć szczeniaczki!

\- Bardzo chciał. - Wujek Cas się zaczął śmiać. - Chociaż nie wiedział, że może je mieć ze mną.

\- Nie wiedział, że jesteś amfibią?

\- Nie. Nie na początku. Ale może coś poczuł? - Wujek postukał palcem skrzydełko nosa. - I to instynkt mu podpowiadał, żeby mnie ugryźć pierwszy raz i potem za każdym razem.

\- Więc kiedy cię całuje i gryzie, to tak jak by mówił: kocham cię i chcę mieć z tobą szczeniaczka? - Podsumowała.

\- Dokładnie tak. - Wujek pokiwał głową. - Sama widzisz, że to nic strasznego. Właściwie... to bardzo wyjątkowe. Bardzo specjalne coś, co łączy mnie z wujkiem Deanem.

\- To chyba dobrze, że ciągle cię gryzie, w takim razie. Bo ciągle chce mieć z tobą szczeniaczki... - Kontynuowała. Wujek Cas bardzo się ucieszył z tej uwagi.

\- Właśnie!

\- To mojej mamy nikt nie gryzł w szyję. - Claire sobie przypomniała i posmutniała. - Miała siniaki, ale nie na karku. Oni ją tylko bili, zwyczajnie. Te złe wilki. Alfy... Dlatego nie lubię alf! Biją słabszych! Może nie pan Winchester, ale większość tak! I ja nie chcę być słabsza! Nie chcę być omegą. - Zaplotła ręce ciasno na piersiach w odruchu obrony i negacji.

\- Kiedyś poznałem wyjątkową osobę. - Wyznał wujek, poważniejąc. - Była śliczna. Nazywała się Bella. Była omegą. I pokazała mi, że omegi nie muszą być ofiarami. Mogą robić to, co chcą, tylko muszą znaleźć sposób. Może alfy są wielkie, silne i zastraszające, ale my mamy mózgi i różne inne talenty. Bella chodziła po ulicy tak, że wszyscy na jej widok gwizdali z podziwu. Miała pieniądze i mogła kupować to, co chciała. Tańczyła i śpiewała. Była wesoła i odważna. Nie miała alfy, nie musiała mieć. Sama była swoją alfą. - Cas wzruszył się z powodu fali wspomnień.

\- Przyjaźnicie się?

\- Nie. Ona... - Wujek się wyraźnie zasmucił. - Nie żyje. Zły wilk ją zabił. Ale nie dlatego, że była omegą, tylko dlatego, że on był złym wilkiem a ona dobrym. - Pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

\- Był omegą?

\- No... nie... - odpowiedział wujek i Claire uznała, że to kolejny dowód na słuszność jej koncepcji.

\- Widzisz? Lepiej nie być omegą. Lepiej nie być dobrym wilkiem - burknęła z frustracją. - Wcale! Mary ma przynajmniej tatę i Miśka! Oni ją obronią i w ogóle! Ona nie wie, co to są parkingi, motele, burbon i torebka foliowa zamiast buta! - Wybuchnęła. - Ale jak by nie miała taty to by wiedziała!

Claire jeszcze trochę pokrzyczała, zanim zorientowała się, że wujek się odsunął i milczy.

\- Co?

\- Nic. - Wujek przetarł twarz gestem zmęczenia. - Nie powinnaś się tyle martwić. Idź się pobawić.

Claire się nie ruszyła. Coś się stało. Coś niedobrego. Coś powiedziała, co zabolało wujka, ale co to było? W którym momencie? Radar omegi - zawsze wyczulonej na reakcje innych, na odgadywanie emocji, intencji, żeby ocenić, czy coś jej zagraża, czy ma do czynienia z życzliwością, czy podstępem i zagrożeniem - brzęczał alarmująco.

\- Przepraszam. - Zaczęła. - Przepraszam, wujku...

\- Nie ma za co. Biegnij do dzieci. Pobaw się. - Wujek wstał i Claire złapała go za rękę.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! - zawołała. Nie chciała, żeby teraz wujek wyszedł, bo czuła, że czymś go uraziła i jeśli teraz tego nie naprawi, to wujek będzie mieć żal.

Wujek popatrzył na nią i znowu usiadł.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że Mary ma tatę. Ale ma też mnie - powiedział powoli. - Umiem pracować, zarabiać. Potrafiłbym zaopiekować się i Miśkiem i Mary. Kocham ich tatę, bardzo. Ale potrafiłbym się nimi zaopiekować, gdyby... gdybym musiał.

Drzwi nagle się otworzyły i wujek Dean we własnej osobie wetknął głowę. Obrzucił ich oboje jednym, zaciekawionym spojrzeniem i westchnął.

\- Dziewczyńskie rozmowy? Znowu coś narozrabiałem?

\- Claire nie chce być omegą. Mówi, że lepiej być alfą. - Wujek oznajmił nieco chłodno. - Wtedy wszyscy się ciebie boją, a ty nie boisz się nikogo.

Pan Winchester się roześmiał, jak to on, hałaśliwie i beztrosko.

\- Akurat! Wcale nie! - Wszedł do sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Ja się na przykład boję jednej omegi. Okropnie. - Poderwał wujka i przyciągnął do siebie. - Alfy też się boją. Mnóstwa rzeczy!

Zakręcił wujkiem piruet, jakby tańczyli i dał mu całusa. Wujek też się roześmiał.

\- Czego? No? - Claire zebrała się na odwagę. - Pan tylko tak mówi, że się boi.

\- Wcale nie. - Pan Winchester stanął i patrzył na nią z wysoka. Od samego patrzenia robiło się słabo. Gdyby nie wujek obok, to Claire by chyba schowała się pod łóżko. - Wiem o wielu niebezpieczeństwach, które mogą się wydarzyć.

\- Dean! - Wujek spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo i Claire mogłaby się założyć, że pomyślał: _nie strasz!_

\- Strach nie jest zły. - Pan Winchester nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. - Strach ostrzega cię przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie słuchasz ostrzeżeń, możesz wpaść w kłopoty. - Obejrzał się na wujka i uśmiechnął łobuzersko. - Nie bałem się Amy i załatwiła mnie na cacy, pamiętasz? Co bolał cię palec?

\- No... - Wujek miał minę między: _to było sprytne!_ , a _naprawdę mi przykro_.

\- Nic mnie tak nie straszy, jak to że znowu cię rozboli palec! Cholera! - Pan Winchester przeklął, ale nie wydawał się rozgniewany.

\- Może rozboli! Może rozboli! - Wujek zaczął podskakiwać, jakby szykował się do zadania ciosu. - Jak będę musiał pić ten okropny sok z paskudnych buraków!

\- Będziesz musiał! - Huknął pan Winchester. - Twoja anemia straszy mnie bardziej niż twój palec!

\- Już mi lepiej! - Zapewnił wujek. - Piję  m n ó s t w o  buraków! Całe tony! Mam w sobie _mnóstwo_ żelaza!

\- I dobrze, bo Frank mi zapowiedział, że albo ty będziesz mieć mnóstwo żelaza, albo ja mnóstwo srebra! W tyłku! O, widzisz, wróbelku - zwrócił się do Claire - Frank wcale nie jest wilkiem, a ja się go boję!

\- Nie musi być wilkiem! Jest teściem... - mruknął wujek i od razu zaczął uciekać, bo pan Winchester zaczął go gonić. Wujek zwalił lampę i wskoczył na łóżko starając się doskoczyć w dwóch susach do drzwi na korytarz, ale pan Winchester już go złapał i poderwał z podłogi.

\- Sobie znalazłeś teściów! - warknął z przekąsem.

\- Upolowałem! Upolowałem! - rozchichotał się wujek, bo pan Winchester go przy tym całował i łaskotał.

\- Upolowałeś! Już ja pamiętam, jak _ty upolowałeś_ Franka! Wlazłeś mu prosto pod lufę i prawie cię zastrzelił!

\- Tylko ciutkę drasnął... Odrobineczkę...

\- Odrobineczkę. Srebrną kulą. - Pan Winchester zaczął go przedrzeźniać. - Drasnął. Musiałem cię z dna wyciągać, jeszcze chwila i byś się utopił wtedy, pamiętasz?

\- Nie pamiętam. - Droczył się wujek. - Byłem zajęty! Byłem zajęty uciekaniem od ciebie!

\- Właśnie! Co uciekłeś, to zaraz wpadałeś w kłopoty!

\- I zawsze mnie ktoś bronił, zawsze! Mam własnego ochroniarza! - powiedział chełpliwie wujek, pan Winchester rozbłysł jak latarnia a wujek dokończył złośliwie: - Frank! Frank mnie obroni przed wszystkimi złymi wilkami! Ha!

\- Oż, ty! Zapłacisz za to! - wrzasnął pan Winchester i rzucił wujka na łóżko. Claire pomyślała, że zaczyna rozumieć Miśka, kiedy przewracał oczami na widok swoich rodziców i mówił, że są stuknięci. Po cichutku wyszła z sypialni i zamknęła za sobą drzwi bardzo dokładnie.

Wujek śmiał się na cały głos i błagał, żeby pan Winchester przestał, bo on już nie może wytrzymać, bo ma łaskotki i że wszystko odwołuje i że to pan Winchester jest jego ochroniarzem i że już nie będzie, tylko żeby ~~Dean~~ pan Winchester przestał, bo się posiusia...

Claire stała na korytarzyku i się zastanawiała.

Może inne alfy są złe.

Ale pan Winchester chyba nie jest jak inne alfy.

Wygląda i mówi groźnie, ale zachowuje się miło. Nie robi krzywdy szczeniaczkom. I w ogóle nikomu.

I boi się jednej omegi.

Czyli wujka.

Może nie tak, że płacze i ucieka na jego widok, ale strasznie dba, żeby wujek był zadowolony.

I żeby wiedział, że pan Winchester go lubi i że się nim opiekuje.

Żeby się na pana Winchestera nie gniewał.

I sobie nie poszedł.

Żaden wilk nigdy nie chciał, żeby mama z nim została. Żaden nie robił nic, żeby ją zatrzymać. A pan Winchester pilnuje wujka, ciągle chce go mieć koło siebie. Ciągle go łapie, trzyma, gryzie. Biorą ślub i planują, co będą robić potem. Że będą wyjeżdżać na wakacje. I do Nowego Jorku. Że przed jesienią muszą wyremontować schronisko. Dać nowe rynny i przerobić pralnię z suszarnią. Pomalować ściany, wykarczować kawałek lasu i założyć warzywnik. I postawić ule. Wujek chce założyć szkołę w Pinewood. Dla dzieciaków. Bo drwale mają dzieci i tutaj są dzieciaki i gdyby na miejscu była szkoła, to może wujek dzieciaków, ten wielki, zamieszkałby ze swoimi dziećmi w Pinewood a nie w Crabtown. I może trzeba wybrać burmistrza i radę miasta?, zastanawiał się wujek, rozmawiając w kuchni z tym Frankiem i panią Jody, która jest szeryfem i ma odznakę i wszyscy jej słuchają, tak jak Ellen.

Wujka też wszyscy słuchają.

Chociaż jest omegą.

Napisał kilka książek. Claire widziała na półce. Misiek jej pokazał. Powiedział, że wujek sprzedaje mnóstwo książek i ci z wydawnictwa go kochają. I płacą mu dużo pieniędzy.

Może wujek ma rację?

Że by sobie poradził sam, bez opieki pana Winchestera?

Jest omegą, ale ma własne pieniążki. I ma Franka i Jody i tego Harveya w Nowym Jorku i mnóstwo ludzi, którzy do niego piszą maile. Czasem siedzi sobie na werandzie, owinięty kocem, z komputerem na kolanach, popija sok i odpowiada tym ludziom, chociaż wcale ich nie zna. Uśmiecha się, bo oni są dla niego bardzo mili i piszą mu, że jego ciasteczka są bardzo smaczne i że dzięki niemu zaczęli używać piekarnika, a przedtem trzymali tam klucze i pompkę do roweru.

I mówił, że inna omega, ta jakaś Bella, nie miała alfy a sama sobie świetnie radziła.

Może nie wszystkie omegi są jak jej mama?

\- O! Jesteś! No, chodź! - Misiek wychylił się ze schodów. - Wszędzie cię szukam! Wujek Ash zabiera nas na latawce! Włóż trapery, bo będziemy łazić po hali!

Claire już wiedziała, że hala to łąka w górach. Będą iść ścieżką pełną kamyczków, dość stromą w niektórych miejscach. Już kilka razy byli na hali. Widać stamtąd dom. Werandę. Czasem wujka, jak sobie siedzi, z wózkiem Grejpfruta obok fotela. Bo wujek nie chodzi w góry na razie. Jest za słaby.

Pan Winchester mu zabronił.

I wujek go słucha, bo on zawsze słucha pana Winchestera. Bo pan Winchester jest alfą.

Omegi słuchają alf i się nie sprzeciwiają.

A może słucha go, bo go kocha?

I dlatego, że pan Winchester ma rację?

Byłoby strasznie głupio ze strony wujka, gdyby go nie słuchał, poszedł w góry i zachorował.

\- Daj, pomogę ci zawiązać. - Misiek klęknął i zaczął mocno sznurować buty Claire. - Trzeba mocno naciągnąć i schować końcówki, o tak, żeby ci się nie zaczepiały. Mary, siadaj! Tobie też zawiążę!

\- Sama zrobię! Ja umiem! - Zadarła nos Mary i zaczęła sapać nad butami. Misiek zrobił minę: _okay, pokaż co potrafisz, ale i tak cię sprawdzę!_

\- Buty są bardzo ważne na wyprawie. - Pouczył je obie. - I dobre ubranie. Żeby nie było za ciepło i żeby nie marznąć. Dlatego trzeba mieć kilka warstw, żeby można było zdjąć jak się robi gorąco i założyć, jak się robi zimno. I kurtkę na deszcz.

Claire zorientowała się, że się na niego gapi i spuściła wzrok.

Michaś był mądry.

Był najmądrzejszym dzieciakiem, jakiego znała. Był mądrzejszy niż wiele omeg w schronisku i nawet może od tych facetów, z którymi zadawała się jej mama.

Claire nagle zorientowała się, że zawsze słucha Miśka. Zawsze robi to, co on chce. Albo co podpowiada. Dobrze podpowiada. Wymyśla fajne zabawy. I dużo wyjaśnia. Dużo ciekawych rzeczy, o świecie, o wilkach, o wszystkim!

\- Co? - spytał nagle Misiek czujnie się jej przyglądając.

\- Co? - odpowiedziała pytaniem, niepewnie, o co właściwie mu chodzi.

\- Ładnie pachniesz. - Pociągnął nosem.

\- Tak? - Zapiekły ją policzki i spuściła wzrok.

\- No, ja też czuję! - odezwała się dziarsko Mary, uporawszy się z pierwszym butem. - Pachniesz jak tatuś! Kiedy siedzi z tatą i tata mu robi całuski na szyi! To śliczny zapach! I ciocia Amy tak pachnie z wujkiem Sammym! I Ellen jak mówi dziadziusiowi Bobby'emu, że ma dość jego ględzenia i że znów zaplamił smarem spodnie i ona tego nie dopierze nawet ługiem... I Jody, jak krzyczy na dziadziusia Franka, że która to butelka dzisiaj i żeby nie popalał po kryjomu, bo ona ma węch jak wilk i żadne gumy miętowe mu nie pomogą! - Wyliczała mała omega. - I dziadziuś Frank mówi, że Jody jest jego pokutą na stare lata i że takiej baby to by wrogowi nie życzył. To w sumie nie wiem, czemu Jody jest wtedy taka uśmiechnięta? Co? Misiek?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć, czemu? Kto za wami trafi? - Zdenerwował się Misiek. - Zawiązałaś już? To nie gadaj, tylko wiąż! Nie będę na was czekał sto lat!, guzdrały... - burknął i poleciał pomóc wujkowi Ashowi spakować latawce.

\- Ale on jest głupi. - Mary spojrzała na Claire. - Strasznie się rządzi! Myśli, że jak jest alfą, to mu wszystko wolno! Jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy a wcale nie! Tata jest lepszym alfą! I wcale nie będę go słuchać! Niech sobie gada co chce. I zobacz! Sama zawiązałam! - Pochwaliła się. - Bez jego pomocy! Hm? I sama będę puszczać latawiec! Zobaczysz! Nie będzie się rządził.

Poderwała się na nogi i podskoczyła jak wróbel, sprawdzając, czy buty są wygodne.

Claire się uśmiechnęła pod nosem.

Śmieszna, mała omega z tej Mary. Nawet nie wie, ile ma szczęścia, że ma takiego brata jak Misiek.

Takiego tatę jak pan Winchester.

I takiego tatusia jak wujek Cas.

 

 

 


	103. SALAMI W KOSZYCZKU I INNE NIESPODZIANKI

\- Dean, uspokój się... - prosił Cas, miękkim gestem głaszcząc go po ramieniu, żeby ułagodzić ponury i zły nastrój.

\- Milcz.

Cas cofnął rękę i odwrócił twarz do szyby. Minęli właśnie Pinewood, omal nie rozjeżdżając Rhodesa., który odskoczył w bok przy przechodzeniu na drugą stronę ulicy. W powrotnej drodze mieli zatrzymać się u Benny'ego, coś zamówić. Może wreszcie Cas by miał okazję zapłacić, jak się umówili kilka miesięcy temu... Może Dean wreszcie pozwoliłby mu poprowadzić Impalę?

Pewnie tak. Gdyby nie wyniki.

Cas zacisnął wargi. Przecież robił wszystko zgodnie z zaleceniami! Buraki, wątróbka, fasola, jaja... Podsypiał popołudniami, oszczędzał się, nawet przytył kilka kilogramów. Ze cztery. Może trzy i pół. Dobra, Amy go zważyła i powiedziała, że dwa (ale jej waga na pewno była rozregulowana!) i że waży za mało, jak na wilka w jego wieku i posturze (i odnosiła to do średniego wzrostu, wieku i wagi znanych sobie wilków z watahy, co było niesprawiedliwe, bo przecież on nie był jak inne wilki: alfy i bety!). Poza tym czuł się znacznie lepiej i to chyba się liczyło?

Póki Amy nie powiedziała, że wyniki nadal _nie są dobre_ , że muszą kontynuować leczenie, że powinien jeszcze więcej odpoczywać, jeść czerwone mięso (więcej niż dotąd) i nie myśleć o szczeniaczkach przez następne dwa lata, a potem się zobaczy.

Przecież wcale nie myślał.

Może raz, czy dwa.

Ale to był naprawdę odległy plan, zwłaszcza teraz.

Dean się wściekł.

Cas wiedział, że to nie na niego, ale i tak było nieprzyjemnie. Atmosfera zgęstniała już w gabinecie Amy. Dean się zmartwił. Kazał mu wyjść do poczekalni i sobie porozmawiali z Amy po cichu, sami. Cas nie był zadowolony z tych sekretów, nie powinni rozmawiać o nim bez niego, ale Dean nie był w humorze do żadnych dyskusji. Po prostu pokazał drzwi i podniósł brwi.

\- Kicaj! - rzucił takim tonem, że Cas obrócił się na pięcie bez słowa protestu. To był jeden z tych momentów, określanych przez Deana: _w tym związku nie ma demokracji._ I nie było. Alfa zarządził, trzeba słuchać.

Amy zleciła trochę dodatkowych badań, niektóre zrobili od razu, niektóre zaplanowali na następny tydzień. Mówiła, że nie ma podejrzeń, że coś się dzieje naprawdę złego, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Tłumaczyła, że anemia może mieć wiele przyczyn. Z pięćset. Co prawda wilki się szybciej regenerują i są wytrzymalsze niż ludzie, ale nie są - nomen omen - z żelaza.

Dean od wyjścia z jej gabinetu w Crabtown nie odzywał się ani słowem. O pójściu gdzieś na obiad czy kinie nie było mowy. Benny? Zapomnij. Impala? Wolne żarty.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się denerwował. Minęło zaledwie pięć miesięcy i Amy sama powiedzia...

Dean spojrzał tak, że Cas urwał w pół słowa.

Trudno, trzeba dać mu czas, żeby ochłonął. Potem pewnie zacznie krzyczeć. Na niego, na szczeniaczki, na Ellen, na chłopaków, kto tylko się napatoczy. Potem oznajmi, że im wszystkim przykróci. Że ma dość tej anarchii i bałaganu. Że teraz to wszystko wreszcie zacznie chodzić jak w zegarku, a Cas to pierwszy, bo najwyraźniej zapomniał, gdzie jego miejsce. I Dean mu właśnie zaraz przypomni. Znowu zacznie się rozliczanie z każdego grama (nie)zjedzonego mięsa, z każdej porcji soku i awantury, czemu tak mało je i czemu ubliża alfie.

 _Czym?_ , nieostrożnie zapyta omega, żeby się zaraz dowiedzieć, że _wszystkim_ , całą tą anemią, jakby chciał pokazać światu, że alfa nie umie się nim opiekować i że głodzi swojego omegę i tatusia swoich szczeniaczków i nie umie zadbać o rodzinę. I co on sobie wyobraża? No? Cas westchnął. Już to przerabiali. Trzeba położyć uszy po sobie i nie rozdrażniać Deana bardziej. Pić cholerny sok i jeść lekko wysmażone, krwiste steki i wątróbkę. Mając świadomość, że Ellen i cała reszta, łącznie z dzieciakami, obserwują i mówią alfie, jeśli chciał pominąć któryś posiłek, albo nie zjadł tyle ile powinien.

I absolutnie sobie nic nie _wyobrażać_. Nie buntować się. Nie chodziło o to, żeby Dean nie krzyczał. Krzyki można znieść. I klapsy. I kwaśne uwagi. I zakazy: żeby nie biegał, nie dźwigał, nie męczył się. Że nie może pisać. Że ma sam się nie ruszać z rancza. A najlepiej tylko sypialnia-kuchnia-weranda. Że ze schroniskiem to ma poczekać, aż wydobrzeje. To wszystko można znieść. Byle Dean się tak okropnie nie martwił.

\- Poradzimy sobie z tym.

Cas drgnął i spojrzał, zaskoczony. Zjeżdżali na pobocze. Zaparkowali.

\- Będzie okay. - Obiecał alfa, chyba bardziej sobie niż jemu. Cas skinął z ulgą. - Chodź tu. No, chodź...

Cas przesunął się w jego stronę. Co za rozkoszny zapach. Ziemisty, piżmowy. Flaneli. Płynu po goleniu. Skórzanych cholewek i paska. Mchu. Liści, ściółki... Tarcicy i świeżych trocin. Wilczej sierści. Kiedyś ta woń przerażała, ale teraz była jak szorstki koc, narzucony na ramiona. Oznaczała schronienie i bezpieczeństwo. Dobra woń. Najlepsza.

\- Potrzebuję cię. - Dean zawiesił głos. Spojrzał prosto w niebieskie oczy omegi. - Jesteś mi potrzebny. Maluchom. Rodzinie, w schronisku... _Wszystkim_ , ale mnie szczególnie. Rozumiesz?

Cas oblizał spierzchnięte wargi.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Zapewnił.

\- Potrzebuję cię. - Powtórzył alfa. - Musisz wyzdrowieć.

\- Wyzdrowieję.

Popatrzyli na siebie uważnie. Witalność i energia biły od alfy. Cas się uśmiechnął.

\- Co się szczerzysz? - burknął Dean oschle, by pokryć ten krótki moment wzruszenia, sprzed chwili.

\- Kiedyś się tak mną nie przejmowałeś! - Wypomniał. - Nie trząsłeś się tak. Kuśtykałem z bólu, a ty mnie poganiałeś. Na smyczy, pamiętasz? _Dupa do góry i zasuwasz!_ Pamiętasz?

Dean parsknął i przewrócił oczami. Pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął...

\- Batonik! - krzyknął Cas, próbując go złapać, bo Dean odsunął rękę i zaczął się z nim drażnić. - Karmelowy! Myślałem, że już ich nie produkują! Wiesz, jak je lubiłem?

\- Przez żołądek do serca? - Stuknął nim nos omegi i pozwolił wziąć. Cas rozerwał opakowanie i z błogością wgryzł się w słodką, miękką, lepką masę. Stęknął z rozkoszy.

\- Uhm! Pycha!... - wymamrotał z ustami pełnymi czekolady i karmelu. - Łany... zapomniałem jakie ło łobre.

\- Twoje ciasteczka są znacznie lepsze.

\- E... - Cas pokręcił głową, dojadając resztkę i oblizując palce. - Mmm... To była pierwsza dobra rzecz, którą od ciebie dostałem.

Dean spojrzał na kierownicę, na drogę przed sobą, na klamrę paska. Był wtedy młodszy. Głupszy. Arogancki, samolubny pyszałek, któremu się zdawało, że świat leży mu u stóp. Okradał smoki, rządził wielką watahą i miał wszystko w nosie. Wszelkie sprzeciwy, wszelkie opory. Wszystko musiało być jak chciał. Wszystko musiało być jego. Natychmiast. Wszystko, co mu się spodobało - i co mógł przechwycić. Przywłaszczyć. Zabrać ze sobą. Zresztą, inne wilki same pchały mu się w łapy, więc nie rozumiał sytuacji, że ktoś by nie chciał... Że ktoś _jego_ nie chciał. Rozpacz ślepego wilczka brał za kaprysy i egzaltacje, za histerie niedojrzałego, głupiutkiego młodzika, który _nie ma powodu_ protestować. Ból? Co on wie o bólu? Strach? Co on wie o strachu? Irytował go, bo przecież Dean się nim opiekował. Przydzielił mu Jo i Sama, dbał, żeby mały był nakarmiony, napojony, żeby miał ciepło. Żeby w miarę możliwości wypoczywał, chociaż to opóźniało watahę. Teraz wiedział, że omega nie rozumiał nic z tego, co się z nim działo. A on nie rozumiał omegi.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął Cas, wdrapując się mu na kolana.

\- Za co?

\- Że mnie wtedy wziąłeś. Ze sobą. Mogłeś być milszy! - Zastrzegł, śmiejąc się. - Ale koniec końców...

Wargi omegi były suche i ciepłe i nieco szorstkie. Za to język wilgotny i ruchliwy, smakujący czekoladą i nadzieniem. Słodki.

\- Nie żałuję. - Zastrzegł Dean, kiedy się już trochę sobą nasycili. - I nie będę przepraszać! Drugi raz zrobiłbym to samo! _Musiałem_!

\- Skarżę się? - Omega przykleił się do niego ciasno, z lubością węsząc i chłonąc promieniujące ciepło. Dean był zawsze gorący jak piec. Jadł dużo i przetwarzał to na energię jak żywa, jednoosobowa elektrownia atomowa. Silny, wielki wilk, który broni i chroni. I grzeje.

\- Musiałem. - Powtórzył ciszej, z nosem we włosach omegi.

\- Mhm. Masz jeszcze jednego batonika? - spytał sennie, bez szczególnej nadziei, ale Dean pogrzebał w kieszeni i po chwili woskowany papierek znów zaszeleścił.

\- To ostatni. I napij się potem. Musisz dużo pić! - Zażądał. - Poza tym dzwoniła jakaś baba. Mówiła coś o tym fotografie, że jedzie. Będzie jutro, czy coś... Nie wiem, nie miałem głowy do tego. Może zadzwoni jeszcze raz. - Dodał, niechętnie odpychając Casa na miejsce i startując silnik.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! Własna sesja! Moje zdjęcia w książce! - Cieszył się jak dzieciak, zapominając o badaniach, wynikach i paskudnym soku buraczanym, od którego nie uwolni się jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Z drugiej strony, lepszy sok niż tabletki i kroplówki.

\- Fejm i splendor? - spytał Dean z przekąsem. - Będziesz pozować ze starą maszyną Underwooda? Udawać Philipa Rotha?, na tle okna z panoramą gór?

\- Nie będę nikogo udawać!

\- Pamiętasz, na co się umawialiśmy? - Dean warknął groźnie. - Żadnych flirtów, strzelania oczkami, tych twoich uśmieszków, z palcem w ustach!

\- Ja?!

\- A kto?! Wystarczy cię spuścić z oczu i już się ustawia kolejka trutni do miodu...

\- Co, ale co JA? - Cas aż sapnął z oburzeniem na tą potwarz. - Nic nie robię!

\- I nie rób! Bo w mgnieniu oka pogonię tego cykacza landszaftów.

\- Czego cykacza? - Cas pokręcił głową, zupełnie rozbrojony. - Skąd ty takie wymyślasz?

\- Będzie się na ciebie gapił! I robił zdjęcia. Żałuję, że się zgodziłem. - Dean serio żałował. Powinien zabronić, pod jakimś pretekstem, a może i bez pretekstu, bo jako alfa nie musiał się przecież tłumaczyć przed nikim. No, ale słowo się rzekło...

\- Nie żałuj! Ja się okropnie cieszę! Wiesz? Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś. - Cas dał mu całusa w policzek. - Dasz poprowadzić?

\- Nie przeciągaj struny!

\- Daj... no...? - Uderzył w żebracze tony, jakich nie powstydziłaby się Mary. - Hm? Daj, ten kawałek do domu... Proszę? Proszę... No daj!

\- Okay. Ten kawałek. Powolutku i ostrożnie!

\- Jasne! - Podskoczył z emocji i wyskoczył, zanim Dean by się rozmyślił. Obiegł bagażnik i szarpnął klamkę, żeby Dean mógł wysiąść. Nie popędzał, ale tak drobił stopami, że trudno się było nie zorientować, jak bardzo się niecierpliwi.

\- Na deszcz tańczysz? - parsknął Dean. Chwilkę opóźniał, udając, że czegoś szuka w schowku, że coś poprawia, lusterko czy coś na desce rozdzielczej, zerkając kątem oka jak Cas nadyma policzki, ale ani piśnie. - Dobra. Wsiadaj.

Cas pojaśniał jak słońce, wsuwając się za kierownicę. I M P A L O,  N A D C H O D Z Ę !

 

* * *

 

Zajeżdżając pod dom, Dean już wiedział, że mają gościa.

Fotograf się zjawił.

\- Ostrożnie - mruknął, kiedy Impala podskoczyła na jakimś wyboju czy kamieniu. Cas zwolnił. Nie odrywał wzroku od drogi, tak skoncentrowany, że wysunął język na wargi i poruszał koniuszkiem to w lewo to w prawo. Właśnie o takie drobne rzeczy chodziło... _Cholerne niewiniątko!_ , westchnął Dean. Rzadko pozwalał mu siadać za kierownicą Impali i wcale nie dlatego, że był omegą. Nikomu nie pozwalał, może  Sammy'emu i ewentualnie Bobby'emu, w razie potrzeby, ale oni nawet nie prosili. W gruncie rzeczy Cas był jedyną osobą, która poza nim prowadziła ten wóz rekreacyjnie, dla czystej przyjemności.

Po niesławnej wyprawie do miasta, która skończyła się w piwnicy Crowleya Dean wprowadził obostrzenie, że samochód tak, ale nie samemu. Zawsze z kimś, najczęściej z alfą we własnej osobie, co zresztą Casa wcale nie martwiło. Towarzystwo samo w sobie było lepsze niż samotność a Dean był najlepszym kompanem, nawet jeśli trochę się rządził ( _zwolnij, uważaj, nie tak mocno, w lewo, kierunkowskaz, delikatniej z tym hamulcem_ ).

Jeśli chodzi o samodzielną jazdę w ogóle to Cas najczęściej dostawał pozwolenie na prowadzenie swojego continentala. Duży, stabilny, wygodny wóz, ciężki, mało zwrotny i ~~powolny~~ majestatyczny - według Deana idealny dla omegi. Czasem wyprawiali się nim do Pinewood, dwa razy nawet do Crabtown, w dobrą pogodę, za dnia i w środku weekendu, żeby uniknąć tłoku na drodze. Cas marudził, że chciałby wcisnąć pedał gazu i poczuć prędkość, ale Dean zapowiedział, że przekroczenie limitu skończy się nieodwołalnym zabraniem kluczyków, więc nie ryzykował. Dobrze wiedział, że Dean tylko czyha na pretekst, żeby całkiem mu zabronić siadać za kierownicę ( _dla jego własnego dobra, oczywiście_ ), dlatego się pilnował. Wykonywał wszystkie zalecenia, respektował wszystkie zakazy, byle zachować swój przywilej.

Chociaż tłumaczył dzieciakom, że bycie omegą to tak samo jak bycie alfą i w niczym nie powinno żadnego wilka ograniczać, to wszyscy mieli świadomość, że Dean trzyma go... krótko. Albo, łagodniej mówiąc: blisko. Gdyby chcieć zawrzeć całą politykę Deana wobec Casa w jednym słowie, było to: bezpieczeństwo. Dean podśmiewał się, że sobie _ukradł skarb_ , ale w gruncie rzeczy nie był to taki żart i całkiem poważnie pilnował swojego _skarbu_. Nie spuszczał go z oczu. Może przez te wcześniejsze ucieczki, może przez te porwania i przygody, w każdym razie zawsze musiał być pod ręką, a jak alfa nie mógł akurat go nadzorować bezpośrednio, to dostawał innego doświadczonego wilka do ~~ochrony~~ towarzystwa. Cas niekiedy zauważał kwaśno, że już Misiek cieszy się większą swobodą, ale Dean nie raczył nawet komentować. To było poza wszelką dyskusją. _Znasz swoje miejsce_ , przypominał i to zamykało temat.

Znał.

Został powiadomiony o tym lata wcześniej, kiedy tylko Dean go zabrał i jasno zdefiniował nową pozycję omegi. Przy nodze.

Pół kroku za alfą. Jak zawsze w towarzystwie obcych. Dopiero kiedy Dean pozwolił, mógł się osobiście przywitać. Wyciągnąć rękę do obcego wilka. Albo do człowieka.

\- Starczy... Starczy! - Zaczął się wyślizgiwać z rąk Deana, szorującego policzkami po jego szyi. - Pachnę tobą na kilometr! Nie musisz mnie tak oznaczać...

Sięgnął do klamki, żeby wysiąść, ale alfa jeszcze go chwycił i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Dean, dość! Drapiesz!

\- Nie bądź baba, królewno!

\- Nie jestem królewną! - Zirytował się. - Jestem dużym wilkiem z kupą dzieciaków!

\- Jesteś okropnie dużym, złym wilkiem! - Roześmiał się Dean i naparł na niego mocniej. - A ja jestem twoim Czerwonym Kapturkiem... Chcesz zobaczyć, co mam w koszyczku?

\- Raczej nie! - Prychnął, czując, że drzwi za nim się otwierają a on sam ześlizguje się na siedzenie i trochę za próg, na trawę. Dean wciągnął go pod siebie.

\- O g r o m n e salami... - mruknął, niuchając szyję i szczypiąc skórę omegi koniuszkami zębów. - Nadziać ci nim bułeczkę?

\- Prostak.

\- Królewna! - Odciął się Dean z rozbawieniem, pokładając się na nim całym ciężarem.

\- Jesteś ordynarny... - sapnął, próbując go zepchnąć.

\- Wydelikacona panienka!

\- Nie jestem panienką! - Wkurzył się. - Złaź!

\- Dobrze, cofam panienkę. - Dean trochę się podparł, żeby go nie przydusić. - Jesteś... mimozą. - Ugryzł go w szyję porządnie, aż jęknął.

\- Dean!

\- Kwiatuszkiem - powiedział niewinnie. - To komplement!

\- Nie jestem żadnym kwiatuszkiem! Jestem wilkiem! Potrafiłbym cię ugryźć! - Zagroził, wywołując rechot alfy tak tubalny, że zwabił szczeniaczki. Dean usiadł, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu. - Nie śmiej się! Potrafiłbym cię pokonać!

Dean nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, bo dostał czkawki.

Szczeniaczki przyglądały się tacie z zaciekawieniem. Trzymał się za brzuch, łzy mu leciały i próbował coś wystękać, ale nie był w stanie. Tatuś siedział za kierownicą obrażony, z ramionami ciasno zaplecionymi na piersiach.

\- No i co się śmiejesz? Co? - spytał, nadęty i z rosnącym fochem. - Ćwiczyłem z Jody! Umiem!

\- Już... już... raz... - Dean zamachał rękami. - Już raz... pokazywałeś...

\- Teraz umiem lepiej!

\- Jasne. - Dean zaczął się uspokajać. - Wraz z anemią wzrosła ci sprawność i kondycja.

\- Nie cierpię cię! - Cas wysiadł i trzasnął drzwiami z hukiem.

\- Ej, ostrożnie, królewno. Trochę szacunku do tej staruszki! - krzyknął za nim alfa i wygramolił się z wozu. Cas spojrzał spod zmarszczonych brwi. - No, nie złość się. Pokaż, co potrafisz.

\- Nie!

\- Pokaż.

\- Nie mam ochoty.

\- Pokaż, nie będę się śmiać.

Szczeniaczki zaczęły się wiercić z podniecenia, w oczekiwaniu na to, co tatuś miał pokazać tacie.

Tatuś w końcu ustąpił, podszedł do taty, który podniósł rękę, jakby chciał go uderzyć i tatuś bach!, przerzucił tatę przez ramię na trawę.

Szczeniaczki zaniemówiły.

A sekundę potem skoczyły w ramiona tatusia z okrzykami radości i gratulacji.

Tatuś wydawał się nie mniej zaskoczony niż maluchy.

W całym tym zamieszaniu i harmidrze tylko Misiek zobaczył, jak tata powolutku wstaje, otrzepuje spodnie i dłonie, uśmiecha się do niego i... mruga.

Misiek odmrugnął. On i tata mieli swoje sekrety. Takie tylko między alfami. Misiek już wiedział, co tata zrobił. Pozwolił tatusiowi wygrać, na oczach szczeniaczków, żeby tatusiowi było przyjemnie. Żeby im pokazać, że tatuś nie jest taki słabiutki na jakiego wygląda. Żeby małe bety i omegi zachęcić do podejmowania wyzwań. Żeby uczyć je odwagi. Żeby nie myślały, że nie warto się starać. Tata nie musi udawać silniejszego niż jest. Jest tak silny, że może udawać _słabszego_ , żeby inni poczuli się lepiej.

Misiek strasznie by chciał być taki jak tata.

\- O, dobrze, że jesteście! - Ellen pomachała im z werandy. Bobby i Rufus podnieśli głowy spod maski jakiegoś grata, którego remontowali hobbystycznie. Cas zerknął na Deana, który przyspieszył. - Macie gościa! Z Nowego Jorku.

Cas podniósł na ręce Joy, drobiącą małymi kroczkami przy starszym rodzeństwie, ale Dean natychmiast mu ją odebrał.

\- Nie dźwigaj! - warknął, zbliżając się do schodków.

\- Fotograf! - pisnął Cas pod nosem i nagle się zatrzymał, zaskoczony. Dean także.

Z jakiegoś powodu obaj spodziewali się kogoś innego. Kogoś... zupełnie... innego.

Ellen miała dziwną minę, na pół rozbawioną, na pół zmieszaną, przedstawiając im:

\- Josie Sands.

 

 

 

 


	104. POWIĘKSZENIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po dłuższej nieobecności, za to dłuższy rozdział. Zerkajcie na podkreślone słowa - schowałam w nich obrazki, które mogą się Wam spodobać! ;)

Pierwsze, co się rzucało w oczy, to wzrost. Szerokie bary. Wąskie biodra i miękki chód skradającego się drapieżnika. Bez ostrożności czy lęku. Raczej przeciwnie, leniwa pewność siebie. I jakaś trudna do opisania aura... _Hm?... Czegoś... Co to może być?_ , zastanowiła się, zanim była w stanie sama sobie odpowiedzieć: _jakby wszystko należało do niego.  
_

Josie zmarszczyła nos, nieświadomie rozchyliła wargi, zwilżyła językiem, zanim ten facet podszedł, kołysząc się na tych swoich trochę krzywych, długich nogach kowboja z Teksasu. _Jak John Wayne, który dopiero co zlazł z konia po długiej jeździe przez prerię... To musi być Dean._

Dean Winchester. W wydawnictwie coś wspominali. Albo może ten Harvey wspominał, kiedy dzwonił w sprawie sesji i zanudzał ją historiami z gatunku: ten facet jest trochę... _Dziwakiem_. Nie, nie. Użył innego sformułowania. _Jest straszny_ \- powiedział. _W jakim sensie?_ , chciała wiedzieć. _To potwór._ Dokładnie takich słów użył. _Potwór, sama się przekonasz..._

 _...Biedny Cas. -_ Dodał. - _Jak on z nim wytrzymuje?_

Nowojorski mydłek _._

\- Josie. - Wyciągnęła rękę, jeszcze stojąc na schodku, żeby nieco zrównać się z nim wzrostem, ale i tak znacznie ją przewyższał. Instynktownie przechyliła głowę na bok, uniosła brwi. Pierś do przodu. Tak, przecież wiedziała, że są parą. Ci dwaj: Dean i Cas. Harvey uprzedzał. Gej to gej, tego nie przeskoczysz. Ale jej ciało chyba nie uwierzyło. Nagle pożałowała, że się tak ubrała, w bojówki i conversy. Sprana koszulka z Myszką Miki, z plamą po keczupie, bo zatrzymała się po drodze w jakimś barze na burgera i frytki. Niemal czuła, jak stary olej pęcznieje jej w udach i paruje przez skórę... Czy wczoraj umyła włosy? Chyba się jej nie chciało. _Po co? Żeby robić wrażenie na gejach? Ze wsi? Zabitej dechami? Niewarta skórka za wyprawkę_ , uznała i poszła spać.

 _Duży błąd, mała -_ skarciła się w myślach. Ten drugi, ten do którego tu przyjechała, Cas, wychylił się zza Winchestera i również przywitał.

\- Moje zlecenie. - Zażartowała, odrzucając włosy do tyłu ( _cholera!, trzeba było przynajmniej zrobić kok, albo związać w kucyk_ ). Uścisnęła szczupłą, chłodną dłoń i wróciła spojrzeniem do Deana.

 _Uhm_ , mruknęła z uznaniem. _Uhm, uhm. Co za okaz!_ Przytłaczający, barczysty olbrzym w przetartych dżinsach i kraciastej flaneli. Ogorzała twarz, ale nie opalona na brąz. Nie z próżności, dla urody. Raczej... Smagnięta wiatrem. Pewnie spędza dużo czasu na świeżym powietrzu, prawdziwy ranczer. _Nie-praw-do-po-dob-ne_ oczy. Zielonawe, ciemne, przenikliwe, jak rentgen. Z tych, co to rozbierają do naga. Kurze łapki. Symetryczne rysy. Ładny, prosty nos. Kilka piegów. Boskie usta. Do wydawania rozkazów. Do mówienia sprośności. Do całowania. 

Potwór? Czy ten Harvey ślepy?! Raczej dobre geny. Wyśmienite, rzekłaby.

_Ding!, masz nową wiadomość:_

_Droga pani, właśnie uwolniliśmy jajeczko gotowe do zapłodnienia!_ _Serdeczności -  
_

_Twoje jajniki._

Z trudem przekierowała uwagę na Casa. To dla niego tu przyjechała. _Jej zlecenie._ Przebiegła spojrzeniem sylwetkę i twarz. No cóż, ładny chłopak. Z opisu wydawcy wynikało, że przed trzydziestką, ale nie wyglądał na tyle. Raczej jak szesnastoletni dzieciak, prawdę mówiąc. Czy on się w ogóle goli? Wyglądał, jakby jeszcze nie... Może to taki typ urody: wieczny chłopiec? Coś jak Michael J. Fox. Albo ten taki z telewizji... Zapomniała nazwiska... Szkoda tylko, że tak blado wygląda. Cienie pod oczami to trzeba będzie retuszować, oszacowała z zawodową wnikliwością.

\- Nosisz kontakty? - Przyjrzała się jego oczom. Nie lubiła kolorowych soczewek, zwłaszcza w tak intensywnych odcieniach. Wyglądały śmiesznie.

\- Co? Nie. - Wymienił niepewne spojrzenie z Deanem i cofnął nieco za niego. Jak zawstydzony dzieciak. - Czemu?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Serio, to naturalne?

Dean się roześmiał, a Cas zaczerwienił i schował za nim jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wiem, mnie z początku też trudno było uwierzyć. Ale to prawdziwy... niebieski. - Dean rozwiał wątpliwości. - Niesamowite, co?

\- Dawno takiego nie widziałam. - Przyznała. Może nigdy, nie w naturze. Rozejrzała się po dzieciakach, które stłoczyły się wokół. Najstarszy chłopiec i najmłodsza dziewczynka mieli takie same, więc to musiały być geny. Identyczne oczy i włosy: ciemne, gęste i rozwichrzone. Chłopak wyglądał na dwanaście, dziewczynka na trzy-cztery lata. Młodsze rodzeństwo? Nie. Kiedy podjechali tym chevroletem wszystkie podbiegły i wołały na niego _tatuś._

_Tatuś?_

Co ten Harvey opowiadał?, że on ma szóstkę dzieciaków? Ten Cas? Ten, co wygląda jakby się jeszcze nigdy nie golił? Ten chudy, wysoki chłopaczek ojcem szóstki? Szybko przeliczyła: chłopak, rudawa dziewczynka, dwóch identycznych berbeci w sztruksowych ogrodniczkach, ta mała niebieskooka... Pięcioro, bez psa. A! I na werandzie kojec z półrocznym bobasem. Sześć, no tak. Zgadza się. Ciekawe, kto im użyczył macicy. Chłopak i dziewczynka musiały być biologicznie jego, ale ta wiewiórka i bliźniaki wyglądały raczej na Deana. Niech żyje in vitro i surogatki!

Cholera, nie byłoby źle urodzić takiemu samcowi Winchestera-miniaturkę... - rozmarzyła się i nagle oblał ją zimny pot. _Tfu!, cholera! Skąd te myśli? Chyba nie nagły zew natury?!_

\- Ellen zaproponowała ci coś do picia? Jadłaś? - Zainteresował się Dean, wchodząc na werandę i przerywając tok jej myśli (odrobinę panicznych w tym momencie). - Dawno przyjechałaś? To ty dzwoniłaś? Myślałem, że sekretarka. - Postawił najmłodszą dziewczynkę na podłodze i obejrzał się za siebie. - Misiek, jak Claire? Nie jest głodna?

Chłopiec spojrzał na pieska a piesek na niego. Szczeknął krótko, chrapliwie.

\- Nie. Jedliśmy niedawno - powiedział.

\- To zmiatajcie się bawić. - Winchester pogłaskał pieska po uchu i spojrzał na zegarek. - Cas, koktajl.

Ellen, kobieta, która się zaopiekowała Josie zaraz po przyjeździe (dorodna i wysoka jak wszyscy tutaj) podała mu wysoką szklankę z gęstym przecierem. Cas przyjął ją z westchnieniem rezygnacji. Najwyraźniej nie był smakoszem.

\- Siadaj! - Winchester wskazał jej wiklinowy fotel, który zajmowała zanim przyjechali. Sam usiadł na szerokiej belce balustrady otaczającej werandę. Nie wyglądał na geja. Nie to, że oczekiwała, że będzie zniewieściały (a nie był), ale ten błysk uznania w jego oku, gdy się zbliżał, gdy ją... taksował... od razu sobie pomyślała, że tak nie patrzy gej. Tak patrzy samiec, będący pod wrażeniem i _zainteresowany_.

Z uznaniem. Wyczuła to. Wiedziała, kiedy facet patrzy na nią i zastanawia się, co ona ma pod kiecką.

Ellen przyniosła tacę z lemoniadą i butelkami schłodzonego piwa i więcej szklanek i nagle na werandzie się zaroiło, ale Josie nadal czuła na sobie spojrzenie _potwora_. Badawcze, świdrujące. Pochlebne.

\- Dean? - Wtrąciła Ellen. - Jak u Amy?

\- Później ci powiem. - Zrobił niespokojną minę, ale to trwało mgnienie oka, zaraz znów się uśmiechnął. Wzruszył ramionami. - W porządku. Nie zanudzajmy gościa. Piwo?

\- Lemoniada wystarczy. - Zdecydowała. Mhm... Khm, khm... Śmieszny ten Harvey. Dean Winchester wyglądał jak milion dolarów, a ten wybrzydza i oczernia, że dziwak, że sama się przekona. O czym? Zresztą, czy to ważne? Owszem, jeśli się miała przekonać, to czemu nie?

 _Jak to mówią? Żeby życie miało smaczek, raz dziewczynka, raz chłopaczek. Najwyraźniej Dean nie gardzi żadną z opcji, oferowanych w menu i może za niechęcią Harveya kryje się osobista uraza, zraniona duma, bo biedny agent spróbował flirtu i został odrzucony?_ , zastanawiała się, popijając słodko-kwaskowy napój. Nie zdecydowała się na alkohol. Chciała być trzeźwa, przynajmniej pierwszego wieczoru. Wyglądali na przyjaznych ludzi, ale... Sama nie wiedziała skąd ta gęsia skórka na ramionach. Mrowienie na karku. Przetarła powieki. Długo jechała i chyba źle spała ostatniej nocy. Wzrok zaczął płatać jej figle. Obraz się zaciemniał na peryferiach, na skraju widzenia pojawiały się jakieś szarawe plamy, jakieś... kłaczki, jakieś...

Odwróciła gwałtownie głowę w lewo, bo zdawało się, że...

\- Co?

\- Och. - Zmarszczyła brwi. - Nic. Tylko...

Dean Winchester pochylił się czujnie.

\- Co? - powtórzył nalegającym tonem, zmuszając ją do odpowiedzi.

\- Coś... mi mignęło. - Machnęła ręką, by ukryć zmieszanie. Rozejrzała się.

Już wcześniej, czekając na nich w towarzystwie uprzejmej Ellen zlustrowała okolicę. Najogólniej: zadupie. Najbliższe miasteczko, Coś-tam-wood to tradycyjna ulicówka z kilkunastoma budyneczkami wzdłuż przebiegającej środkiem dwupasmówki. Sklep, maleńki posterunek lokalnej policji, kilka domów. Bar dla kierowców. Dwadzieścia minut po wyjeździe z tej dziury skręt w las. Droga pod cienistym sklepieniem konarów i liści. Trochę jak z tych horrorów o niepokojących tytułach: _Droga donikąd_ albo _Bez powrotu_... Żółte, ostrzegawcze tablice: teren prywatny. Wrażenie, że się jest obserwowanym, zza tych drzew, wysokich na kilka pięter. Solidne, grube pnie, mało światła docierającego na dół, naprawdę mroczny las, bez poetyckiej przesady: nieprzyjemne miejsce. Niby ciche, ale pełne szelestów, szeptów, ukradkowego ruchu. Zwierząt czających się w półmroku. Bestii.

Bestii? Czemu taki dobór słów? Odgoniła nagłą myśl, która zaraz umknęła, zanim dotarła do świadomości. Dziwne skojarzenie. Dziwny... lęk. Z ulgą wyjechała na nasłonecznioną polanę, która okazała się w części wygodnym, żwirowym podjazdem z dwiema terenówkami i jeszcze jakimś wozem i kolejnym we wnętrzu garażu po drugiej stronie, w części rozległym, trawiastym podwórzem rozciągniętym między staroświeckim, europejskim w stylu domem na wysokiej podmurówce, a parterowymi zabudowaniami gospodarczymi. Od razu zauważyła uroczy placyk zabaw i grupkę rozkrzyczanych dzieci. To ją uspokoiło. Roześmiane dzieciaki.

Zadbane siedlisko osadzono w dolinie na tle pięknej panoramy gór i łąk, na których pewnie kiedyś pasły się owce, a teraz pełno było białych i żółtych kwiatków, rosnących w niskich kępkach. Niżej w tej niecce, nieco na zachód od siedliska można było dostrzec granatową taflę jakiegoś niewielkiego jeziora. Wszystko to wyglądało niezwykle sielsko. Pocztówkowo. Do wymiotów kiczowato i słodko.

Przewróciła oczami. Słodko, akurat! Pewnie zimy tu są paskudne. Śnieg po pas i brakuje prądu. Droga nieprzejezdna. Wszędzie daleko. Do cywilizacji i całej reszty świata... Brr... Okropność. Latem, dwa tygodnie, poopalać się, wykąpać w jeziorze, połowić ryby i połazić po górach, może. Dla zdrowia. Ale żeby tak całe życie tu spędzać? Dzień po dniu, cały rok? Można umrzeć z nudów.

Nic dziwnego, że ten Cas pisze książki kucharskie. Co innego mu zostało poza pichceniem? W mieście, takim prawdziwym, nie tą czwartoligową imitacją, którą mijała po drodze, można wyjść, zamówić co się chce i człowiek ma czas na zajmowanie się _prawdziwym hobby_. Na _prawdziwą_ pracę. Na przyjaciół, kino, teatr, kawiarnie... Rany, przecież to tutaj wygląda jak pieprzona siedziba jakiejś hippisowskiej sekty, z całym tym zbliżaniem się do natury, biodynamicznymi uprawami, zbieraniem ziół, jagód i innych _bożych darów_.

Wstała i podeszła do barierki. Niebezpiecznie blisko Winchestera. Pachniał jak wyglądał. Pociągnęła nosem.

\- [Oud Wood Toma Forda](http://www.polyvore.com/tom_ford_wood_oud_jensen/set?id=82838763)? - spytała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Tartak i szare mydło. - Mrugnął.

\- Pięknie tu! - Zatoczyła dłonią, udając entuzjazm, żeby pokryć zmieszanie. - Cudowne widoki!

\- Kłamiesz. - Dean Winchester stuknął szyjką butelki piwa o jej szklankę. - Jesteś mieszczuchem i zastanawiasz się, jak my tu żyjemy. Czy używamy lamp naftowych czy pochodni, jak w średniowieczu. - Roześmiał się zaraźliwie.

\- Nie! NIE. - Upiła łyk i przyznała. - Okay, tak.

\- Nie jesteśmy Amiszami, zapewniam. Mamy elektryczność. - Dean pochylił się nad stojącą przy jego nodze dziewuszką. - Co, Joy? Na rączki?

\- Pić! - Zażądała stanowczo mała dama. Cas odstawił swój paskudny napój (czymkolwiek był) i pomknął do wnętrza domu.

Josie potem wiele razy go widziała, jak wstawał żeby coś przynieść, podać któremuś z dzieci lub Deanowi. Nieustająco się krzątał między werandą a kuchnią i kuchnią a salonem, z talerzykami, kubkami, zbierając zabawki z podłogi, składając koce i porzucone sweterki, przepychając wózek, przestawiając dziecinny leżaczek i kosz z praniem, przebierając maluszka (zwanego przez wszystkich nie wiedzieć czemu Grejpfrutem), rozdając kartki i kredki, zabierając kartki i kredki, biorąc na kolana kolejno młodsze dzieci, nieustannie domagające się jego uwagi, wałkując ciasto, mieszając jakieś kremy, wstawiając do piekarnika kolejne blachy pełne ciasteczek, pilnując bulgoczących i perkoczących rondli na czterech palnikach a w chwilach, kiedy udawało mu się usiąść, brał się za cerowanie małych rajstopek i spodenek. Już tego pierwszego popołudnia i wieczoru udało się mu zrobić kilkanaście zdjęć, na rozgrzewkę. Najpierw był nieco spięty i sztywny, zerkając w obiektyw jakby to była lufa dubeltówki, ale wkrótce się oswoił i zapomniał o wymierzonym w siebie aparacie. Josie zapewniła go, że to nie jest właściwa sesja i że _cyka na sucho_ , żeby wyczuć światło. Chciała zobaczyć, jak go chwyta kamera. Czy go lubi.

Późno w nocy włączyła laptop i zaczęła przeglądać pliki. Cas. Gdyby miała coś powiedzieć na podstawie tych zdjęć, jak go widziała pierwszego dnia, określiłaby go jednym słowem: usłużny. Tak jak on zapomniał o obiektywie, tak czasem ona zapominała o jego cichej obecności. Poruszał się żwawo, ale nie gwałtownie. Mówił cicho, melodyjnie, raczej nie podnosząc głosu. Niewiele. Często zerkał na Deana, jakby oczekując zachęty, a może wręcz zezwolenia.

A jednak...

Przyjrzała się kolejnemu zdjęciu: siedział na fotelu, z Joy na kolanach, czytając książeczkę. Podpierał policzek na dłoni, trochę zmęczony i senny, mimo to całkowicie skoncentrowany na tym, co mała mówi. Co pokazuje pulchnym paluszkiem. Josie powiększyła obraz. Przesunęła w lewo. Jeszcze trochę. Pochyliła się nad ekranem. Wyregulowała kontrast. Jasność. Przechyliła matrycę tak, zeby światło lampy nie padało bezpośrednio. Żeby uniknąć refleksów.

Powiększyła jeszcze. Jeszcze. Z Joy na kolanach Cas siedział w fotelu, mając za sobą, nieco z boku framugę okna i szybę. Coś się w niej odbijało, jak w lustrze. Niewyraźny fragment dłoni i szkiełko soczewki aparatu, trzymanego przez Josie. Zarys mebla. Fragment głowy Casa. Profil.

Sylwetka Deana, siedzącego dokładnie na wprost, na barierce. Zniekształcona, prześwietlona przez słońce, które miał za plecami. Promienna poświata rozmywała kontury, tworząc fantazyjne halo, jakby... Josie zastanowiła się, mrużąc powieki. Jakby miał na ramionach jasny, włochaty płaszcz. Jakby... futro. Jakby...

...stał za nim jakiś wielki...

...zwierz.

Josie zatrzasnęła laptop i wzdrygnęła się. Zerknęła na zegarek. Po północy. Nic dziwnego, że wyobraźnia płata jej figle. Czas spać. Jutro czeka ją ciężki dzień.

Zgasiła lampę i zasnęła nieomal natychmiast.

 

* * *

 

Szelesty.

Szelesty i kroki. Cichy odgłos miękkich łap. Chłopiec z psiakiem u kolan.

\- Twój piesek jest śliczny, Michasiu. - Stara się być uprzejma i zaskarbić sobie ich sympatię.

\- Claire i ja jedliśmy niedawno.

\- To idźcie się bawić. - Polecenie z tyłu, głos zza pleców. Niski, chrapliwy i nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Chłopiec odwraca się posłusznie, psiak dotyka nosem jego palców, a on głaszcze go po uszach i przemawia łagodnie.

\- Panie Winchester! - woła Josie. - Panie Winchester!

\- Mów mi Dean.

\- Dean. - Powtarza. - Dean.

\- To ja - odpowiada głos ze śmiechem. To bardzo piękny głos i bardzo uroczy śmiech. Bardzo seksowny... - Teraz mnie widzisz?

\- Nie bardzo, stoi pan pod światło. - Stwierdza Josie, obracając się w jego kierunku. - To bardzo drogi żyrandol, prawda?

\- Czy widzisz aureolę? - Głos zbliża się niebezpiecznie do jej ucha, wlewa w nie jak roztopiona, gorzka czekolada. Gorący oddech łaskocze szyję.

\- Tylko anioły mają aureole. - Protestuje, próbując się oddalić (albo przybliżyć), ale nie może. Grzęźnie w czymś lepkim i pachnącym jak czarna żywica. Jak las. I dym.

\- To _jest_ anioł... - Głos zdaje się wibrować na skórze, wzbudzając dreszcze. - [Mój anioł. Tylko mó](http://img11.deviantart.net/123c/i/2015/113/6/1/cas_baby_by_love_the_nekos-d5rfwtt.png)j.

\- Anioł. - Josie się zgadza, bo to ma sens. Bezdyskusyjnie.

\- Spójrz na niego. Widzisz te [kolory](http://destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com/image/116232385884)?

\- Dyspersja. - Wyjaśnia, wyciągając ręce przed siebie. W poszukiwaniu oparcia, jak ślepiec. Nie może oderwać stóp, iść, więc staje. Zatrzymuje się w trawie, miękkiej, sięgającej kolan. - Znam się na świetle. Jestem fotografem - mówi to z dumą i wyjaśnia. - Rozszczepienie wiązki przechodzącej przez pryzmat daje tęczę.

\- Ten błękit jest prawdziwy. Ma niebo w oczach, mój anioł. - Śmiech.

Josie odpowiada śmiechem. Mruży powieki, bo słońce jest wyjątkowo ostre tego dnia. Ledwo co widać...

\- Może ciasteczko? - pyta uprzejmie anioł z niebieskimi szkiełkami.

\- Nie jestem Alicją. - Odmawia, czując, że ten sen robi się coraz dziwniejszy. - A to nie jest Królicza Nora.

\- Nie jestem królikiem. - Śmieje się ktoś za jej plecami. - Jestem wilkiem i cię zjem!

Josie budzi się zlana potem, chociaż nic nie pamięta. _To sen, tylko sen_ , myśli i zasypia znów.

 

* * *

 

Dea(n)ktatura. Oto, jakie porządki panowały na ranczu. Po pół dniu spędzonym z Casem, Josie miała ochotę porządnie nim potrząsnąć i wrzasnąć: wyhoduj sobie godność, _dziewczyno_!

Przede wszystkim ta cała dzieciarnia do obsługi i nieustająca krzątanina od śniadania. Zanim usiedli do stołu Cas zdążył zrobić kilka rund między kuchnią a piętrem ( _cześć, Josie, ślicznie wyglądasz, chcesz kawę? Nastawiłem ekspres_ ). Przygotował wspólnie z Ellen całą furę jedzenia i zastawił stół w jadalni ( _siadaj, Josie, zaraz wszyscy się zaczną schodzić_ ). Stół, przy którym najważniejsze miejsce zajął Dean. Cas siedział obok, najpierw karmiąc małego Grejpfruta, [potem go nosząc](https://31.media.tumblr.com/8cf1c68f9e2d6dd343b8d6f52ce72a1b/tumblr_mz9i2nzFOB1rwn0c0o1_500.gif), potem poszedł go przewinąć i [przebrać](http://www.thewinchesterfamilybusiness.com/images/SeasonNine/HeavenCantWait/CastielSingingLullabyCrop.png), zniósł i umieścił w kojcu, by mieć czas dla reszty dzieci, w tym małej Joy, która wlazła mu na kolana i wyjadała z talerza ( _smakuje? Chcesz jeszcze serka? Nie? Daj, wytrzemy buzię_ ). Sam mało co jadł, za to podawał i podsuwał Deanowi a to półmisek kiełbasek, a to jaja na miękko ( _nie są na twardo, naprawdę, Dean!, wiem jak gotować jajka_ ), przyniósł świeżą kawę ( _komu dolewkę, Bobby? Ellen?_ ) i gorące kakao dla dzieciaków, starł rozlane mleko ( _nic się nie stało, Mary, nie będzie plamy, idź się przebierz_ ), posprzątał płatki, które rozsypały bliźniaki ( _ja to zrobię_ ), wypił sok z buraków (krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie) i pokazał Deanowi pustą szklankę (Josie odniosła wrażenie, że to jedna z rzeczy, które miał "odhaczyć" - później przekonała się, że rzeczy do odmeldowania/raportowania była cała lista), przyniósł kolejny dzbanek kawy ( _naleć ci, Dean?_ ) i świeżo upieczone muffiny, które natychmiast zostały pożarte (dla niego już nie starczyło. Szkoda, bo były pyszne), poszedł po konfiturę z gruszek ( _bo Claire ją lubi_ , przy okazji zachęcił Josie do naleśników i zaproponował trzy rodzaje nadzienia _._ _Dean, chcesz więcej syropu?_ ) i po musztardę chrzanową ( _zaraz przyniosę, Dean_ ), wstawił kolejną porcję muffinów do piekarnika ( _będą za dwadzieścia minut!_ ) i nastawił kolejny dzbanek kawy do parzenia... A to wszystko okraszone mnóstwem drobnych gestów i spojrzeń w kierunku Deana, jakby u szczytu stołu zasiadał nie (bosko przystojny, fakt) ranczer tylko angielska królowa. Dean tylko raz, pod koniec śniadania (które się rozciągnęło na ponad półtorej godziny) kazał mu usiąść i zjeść, będąc przy tym tak stanowczym, że Cas pod jego czujnym okiem wcisnął w siebie pół naleśnika, trochę jajecznicy i gorącą kiełbaskę _._

Potem było tylko gorzej. Pokrótce omówili, co Josie chciałaby sfotografować i ustalili, że spróbują na początek paru zdjęć w naturalnym dla Casa środowisku: niech zaimprowizuje przygotowywanie ciasteczek. Ledwie rozstawiła statyw i softboxy, zmieniając kuchnię na studio a Cas w tym czasie zdążył pozbierać naczynia ze stołu, pochować resztki jedzenia, nastawić zmywarkę, pranie i pieczeń na obiad, omówić z Ellen zajęcia dzieci (Ellen zabrała starszaki na domowe lekcje), zorganizować zabawę maluchom, które na lekcje jeszcze nie szły, zanieść Deanowi kawę do gabinetu, wynieść pościel do wietrzenia, oddzwonić do fundacji, którą prowadził (Josie nie wiedziała, że zajmuje się też takimi sprawami), pójść do Deana, żeby z nim omówić nagłą sytuację (zdaje się, że nastąpiła jakaś awaria i trzeba było podjąć pilną decyzję), wrócił, sprawdził maluchy, wyprowadził je do łazienki na siusiu, zajrzał do Grejpfruta, zajrzał do pieczeni, wyjął kolejną porcję muffin, poczęstował nimi Josie i zaproponował kawę, rozstawił naczynia i składniki ciasteczek na stole, przebrał się i oznajmił, że jest gotów.

Zaczęli.

\- Cas? - Dean się wychylił z gabinetu. - Piłeś sok?

Cas zerknął na zegarek. Od śniadania minęły dwie godziny.

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- To szoruj. I przynieś mi pasztecik, możesz?

Cas przeprosił Josie, nastawił sokowirówkę, włączył ekspres, ze spiżarni przyniósł paszteciki z mięsnym nadzieniem, spytał Josie, czy chce się poczęstować (odmówiła), naszykował talerzyk, pokroił jabłka, nalał sobie soku, zaniósł Ellen i dzieciakom dzbanek wody z cytryną i miętą, pokrojone owoce oraz komplet szklanek, wrócił, nalał kawę do ogromnego kubka, ustawił na tacy wraz z pasztecikami i zaniósł do gabinetu. Wrócił za dobry kwadrans, przeprosił Josie, że jeszcze chwilka, bo musi iść umyć zęby. Wrócił za pięć minut.

\- Zetrzyj szminkę. - Poprosiła. Zaczerwienił się i otarł usta dłonią.

\- Nie mam szminki... - wyszeptał, zażenowany. - Ja się... nie... nie maluję...

Josie syknęła. Kwadrans sam na sam z Deanem, mycie zębów, usta czerwone i trochę obrzmiałe. Wszystko jasne. Na kolanach pewnie miał odgnieciony wzór dywanu...

\- Okay, stawaj, cykamy. - Wskazała mu miejsce za stołem i wyciągnęła światłomierz. Zbliżyła do jego twarzy. Odsunęła i przyjrzała się jego szyi. - A to co?

\- Co? - Nie zrozumiał w pierwszej chwili a w następnej znów się zarumienił i próbował podciągnąć kołnierzyk wyżej.

\- Te siniaki. - Wcisnęła palec za sztywną tkaninę i odchyliła. - U!lala. - Cmoknęła, podnosząc brwi. - On ci to robi?

\- To nic. - Cas się odsunął. - Nie zwracaj uwagi.

\- Okay. Nie moja sprawa. - Podniosła dłonie. - Wyretuszujemy to, nie martw się.

\- Nie martwię.

Josie wróciła za statyw. Zdążyli zrobić kilka zdjęć, kiedy drzwi gabinetu znów się otworzyły.

\- Przepraszam. - Skulił się nieco pod jej spojrzeniem i pospieszył do Deana. Tak było do obiadu, ale przynajmniej udało się coś jednak sfotografować w przerwach między licznymi wezwaniami, przewijaniem Grejpfruta, karmieniem Grejpfruta, prowadzaniem maluchów do łazienki, dawaniem im picia, zmienianiem zamoczonych bluzeczek, myciem łapek, wycieraniem nosów, przynoszeniem, wynoszeniem, włączaniem, wyłączaniem, przygotowywaniem i nastawianiem miliona rzeczy. To była, jak się okazało, ta spokojniejsza część dnia.

Po obiedzie, kiedy dzieciaki skończyły lekcje a Dean pracę, nie udało się zrobić już żadnego zdjęcia więcej. Josie z frustracją obejrzała poglądówki. Nie było z czego wybierać. Na tych nielicznych ujęciach, które złapała w biegu, gdy nie był akurat zajęty Cas pozował wyraźnie sztywny i zdekoncentrowany, wszystko wyglądało nienaturalnie i tchnęło amatorszczyzną. Dawno żadna sesja nie poszła tak źle, jak ta.

\- Jak moja gwiazda? - Dean zjawił się nagle, jakby wyskoczył spod ziemi. Aż krzyknęła z przestrachu, co najwyraźniej go rozbawiło.

\- Rozkręcamy się. - Zamknęła laptop. - Mieliśmy trochę mało czasu. Nie wiedziałam, że Cas jest taki zajęty - powiedziała z przekąsem.

\- Przeszkadzaliśmy? - Dean się roześmiał. - Okay, jutro będziesz go mieć do wyłącznej dyspozycji. Obiecuję.

Josie z zupełnym dla siebie zaskoczeniem poczuła, że drżą jej kolana. _Cholera!, co z tym facetem jest nie tak?! Rany, wszystko_. Nic dziwnego, że ten Cas tak koło niego skacze. Wystarczy popatrzeć w te oczy...

Półświadomie oblizała wargi.

...te bary. I ręce. I jest taki wysoki i tak patrzy i tak się śmieje, cholera! Testosteron, sex appeal i to coś... Niewytłumaczalnego, nieuchwytnego... coś takiego... taka twardość, coś... nieujarzmionego... w nim. W postawie. W sposobie mówienia. W ruchach. W aurze, która go otaczała. Cas mu nadskakiwał, oczywiście, ale i reszta okazywała mu zaskakująco duży szacunek.

Dotarło do niej nagle, że zarówno rano jak i po południu wszyscy zaczynali jeść dopiero kiedy Dean życzył im smacznego. I że przecież był ten starszy od niego facet, jak mu tam... Bobby... ale to Dean wydawał się najważniejszą osobą w całym towarzystwie. To było niesamowicie pociągające. Chociaż te siniaki na szyi Casa mogły nieco wyjaśniać, czemu Harvey uważał go za _potwora_. Przemoc domowa nie była sexy. Ale może to nie była przemoc, tylko... [_Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Winchestera?_](http://scontent-a.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xfa1/t51.2885-15/10903520_1526397414306098_124422481_n.jpg), roześmiała się sama do siebie. _Ludzie lubią różne rzeczy, nie trzeba wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy,_ uznała. Zresztą, czy można się spodziewać czegoś innego po takim samcu alfa? Odrobina szorstkich pieszczot jest jak pieprz w potrawie, dodaje smaku i ostrości. Ciekawe, co jeszcze lubi? W zaciszu alkowy?

\- Hej, bąblu... Co tam? Zrzuciłeś bombę? - Dean, nieświadom jej myśli, błądzących coraz śmielej  w intymne rejony, pochylił się nad kojcem i zagruchał czule do niemowlaka. - Chodź do taty. Zaraz się pozbędziemy tego balastu.

\- Ja przewinę. Zostaw. - Zaoferował Cas.

\- Jestem profesjonalnym saperem, zapomniałeś? Żadna mina mi niestraszna. Ja się tu zajmę detonacją, a ty zmykaj. - Pogonił go na wiklinowy fotel. - Porozmawiajcie sobie z Josie... Koktajl piłeś?

\- Piłem... - Cas wyglądał jakby miał zwymiotować. - I zjadłem kawałek wątróbki.

\- Tak trzymaj, królewno.

[Dean zajął się szkrabem](http://38.media.tumblr.com/16cf4f807c0227962b70ae0e206a926c/tumblr_inline_n9qonlizO41rk4p6f.gif), Cas usiadł i natychmiast okleiły go maluchy, żądając żeby im poczytał, obejrzał ich rysunki, budowle z klocków, papierowy samolocik własnoręcznie złożony, posłuchał wierszyka, piosenki, opowiedział bajeczkę, dał ciasteczko, marchewkę, pić, buzi*

\- niepotrzebne skreślić.

Josie kręciło się w głowie od tego wszystkiego. Dzieci nie były źle wychowane i wrzaskliwe, jak by można było oczekiwać przy prawie zupełnym braku dyscypliny, jaki zdążyła zaobserwować, ale każde zgłaszało własne potrzeby i życzenia, przy czym była ich łącznie siódemka (gdzieś zniknął biszkoptowy kundelek, za to pojawiła się nowa dziewczynka, z bardzo jasnymi włosami, niepodobna ani do Casa, ani do Deana) i razem tworzyły dość natarczywą gromadkę, zaprzątającą Casa bez reszty.

\- Dość! - Dean wrócił z Grejpfrutem w objęciach i od razu zdobył posłuch. - Tatuś musi odpocząć. Idźcie się pobawić. Misiek, zabieraj tę sforę. Joy też.

\- Ja zostanę! Ja zostanę... - Zaczęła błagać wiewiórka. - Chcę się przytulić do tatusia!

\- Przytul się _teraz_ i zmykaj! - Autorytarny Dean był absolutnym przeciwieństwem ustępliwego Casa. - No, jazda. Liczę do pięciu i nie chcę widzieć żadnego z was na werandzie!

Cas spojrzał na niego.

\- Nie tak ostro, Dean...

\- Milcz. Ja mówię. 

Cas zerknął na Josie, zaczerwienił się i wcisnął w fotel. Najstarszy z dzieci, Michaś, z pomocą tej blondyneczki pozbierał rodzeństwo i wyprowadził na spory plac zabaw, doskonale widoczny z miejsca w którym siedzieli, ogrodzony niskim płotkiem z małą furteczką, porosły trawą, z ogromną piaskownicą i kilkoma sprytnie zaprojektowanymi urządzeniami, pozwalającymi się wspinać, huśtać, zjeżdżać i podciągać. W rogu rosło rozłożyste drzewo, na którym umieszczono elegancki domek z drabinką. Dzieciaki świetnie się tam czuły, natychmiast się rozbiegły i zaczęły brykać i dokazywać, jak stadko małpek.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać i sięgnęła po aparat z obiektywem zmiennoogniskowym.

\- Mogę? - spytała Deana. Najwyraźniej on był tym, kto dowodził i nie zamierzała burzyć ich porządków.

\- Jasne. - Pozwolił. Jedną ręką podtrzymywał malucha, a drugą zmierzwił włosy Casa, który obdarzył go kolejnym ze swoich cielęcych spojrzeń. Sięgnął po wiszący na oparciu kojca koc i rzucił mu na kolana. - Nakryj się. Nie chce ci się pić?

\- Nie. W porządku.

\- Zmęczony?

\- Troszeczkę.

\- Pójdziesz się zdrzemnąć?

\- Nie, posiedzę z wami - powiedział i Josie wychwyciła proszącą nutę, jakby Cas się upewniał, czy Dean się zgadza. To było trochę denerwujące. Serio, mógłby być nieco bardziej... samodzielny. Pewniejszy siebie. _Męski_. Dean, nawet z niemowlęciem na ramieniu, wyglądał na twardziela, który potrafiłby skopać parę tyłków. Cas z kolei... Och, Josie naprawdę miała ochotę go palnąć. Ten jego maślany wzrok, wbity w Deana, jakby był ósmym cudem świata... _Chłopcze, czy nie wiesz, że faceci kochają zołzy?_

Odwróciła się i wycelowała w chłopca, wołającego do siebie dwa harcujące psiaki, praktycznie identyczne. _Dzieci i zwierzaki_ \- to zawsze się dobrze komponuje, pomyślała i spuściła migawkę.

 

* * *

 

Cas czuł się nieswojo w obecności tej fotografki. Niby przyjechała tu do niego, ale wciąż popatrywała na Deana i to było nieznośne! Uwierało, jak piasek pod powieką, jak drzazga pod paznokciem, niby malutka, a boli! Irytowała go sposobem bycia, takim pewnym siebie, wielkomiejskim, z niedowierzaniem popatrując na to, ile tu mają wygód _w tej głuszy_ , że jest prąd i internet i wszystko co potrzeba i wcale nie trzeba nosić wody wiadrami ze strumienia, a Cas piecze chleb, bo lubi i z dbałości, żeby jedli zdrowe rzeczy a nie w wyniku skąpstwa Deana, albo żeby wszystkim usługiwać! Wcale nie usługiwał!

Chociaż chyba ona tak myślała. Było mu przykro, kiedy Josie zauważyła siniaki na szyi i zrobiła taką minę... żeby to chociaż było współczucie. Ale nie! Ona patrzyła z _politowaniem_. Z politowaniem, że Cas może jest taki głupi i taki słaby, żeby pozwalać sobie robić takie rzeczy.

Krzywdę.

Cas znał te spojrzenia, obcych, którzy nie rozumieli. Czasem go dotykały do żywego i trochę złościły, bo przecież wcale nie był słaby! Nie był! Dean wiedział, że Cas _nie jest_ słaby. A nawet jeśli był, jeśli był, to co z tego?! Co komu do tego? To była jego sprawa, jego i Deana! Tylko między nimi. Co ona mogła wiedzieć o wilkach? O alfach i omegach? Co mogła wiedzieć, żeby tak patrzeć? Z litością? Hm? Poza tym... Trudno było nie zauważyć, jak odrzucała włosy do tyłu i że te włosy były przepysznie gęste i rude, jak lisi ogon, a Dean się do niej uśmiechał i mrugał porozumiewawczo, żartując. I miała takie... krągłości. Takie, za którymi Dean mógł trochę tęsknić.

No bo... może Dean jednak odrobinkę t ę s k n i ł  za _kobietami_?

Cas zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dean je lubił. Czy nie śnił o Lisie? Mógł tłumaczyć, że to tylko sny, koszmary nawet, że nic do niej nie czuł, ale obaj wiedzieli, że _lubił_ kobiety. Lubił je _także_. Spędził trochę czasu z Bellą. Chciał być z Lisą. Może tylko, żeby mieć szczeniaczki, a może nie tylko. Coś w niej musiało zwrócić jego uwagę. Poza tym były też inne. Nie rozmawiali o tym, o jego przeszłości (przeszłość Casa Dean znał na wyrywki i w detalach), ale Cas się jednak domyślał. Coś usłyszał. Coś Sammy kiedyś palnął, w żartach. Coś Bobby, coś Ash... I nawet Ellen. Potrafił sobie poskładać te okruszki w ogólniejszy obraz. Dean lubił i mężczyzn i kobiety, równo, taką miał naturę. Do dziś zdarzało się, że gapił się na ekspedientki, czy kelnerki, które ich obsługiwały. Na dziewczęta, które czasem mijali. Ot, zwyczajnie, na ulicy. Apetyczne, krągłe, nie przypominające chłopców. Nie przypominające Casa.

Josie nie przypominała na pewno.

I to najbardziej szarpało mu nerwy.

Oprócz widocznego zainteresowania Deana, którego nawet nie starał się ukryć. Wodził za nią oczami i zabawiał rozmową, gdy Cas podsuwał mu smakołyki i dolewał kawy ze świeżo startą gałką muszkatołową i szczyptą kardamonu, kroplą esencji waniliowej i małą łyżeczką miodu... I podawał ulubione muffiny z gorzkiej czekolady, osypane kandyzowaną skórką pomarańczową... I przynosił paszteciki i...

...nie tylko. W każdym razie bardzo się _starał_ , żeby Dean był zadowolony, żeby się nie martwił wynikami krwi i żeby nie żałował zgody na tą sesję, ale teraz nie był pewny, czy on sam jest z niej zadowolony. Raczej nie. Chyba już wolałby, żeby Dean tego zabronił, nie zgodził się na przyjazd _fotografa_ i mogliby teraz spędzać czas razem, zamiast... z nią. Tą _Josie_.

Dean podał mu Grejpfruta i poszedł przynieść jeszcze jedno zimne piwo z lodówki. Dla siebie i dla niej.

Grejpfrut ważył już co nieco i siedział zrelaksowany, podparty pleckami o tatusia, przyglądając się wszystkiemu spokojnie swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. W porównaniu do starszego rodzeństwa miał usposobienie leniwca, nastawionego na zdystansowaną refleksję nad rzeczywistością i za pewnik przyjmując, że otoczenie poświęca się jednemu zgoła celowi, a mianowicie dostarczaniu mu wszelkich wygód i nieskomplikowanych rozrywek. Tatuś pozostawał w centrum małego wszechświata, kojarząc się ze wszystkim, co najmilsze: sytym brzuszkiem, czystą pupą, noszeniem i przytulaniem. Czasem udawało się przyłożyć do niego ucho w odpowiednim miejscu i dobiegające ze środka znajome, miarowe _bum-bum bum_ sprawiało, że powieki same opadały. Ten drugi, nieco rzadziej spotykany, TATA, również był pomocny. Pachniał bezpieczeństwem i miał mocne ręce, na których przyjemnie było siedzieć i patrzeć na wszystko z wysoka, zwłaszcza na te wrzaskliwe, ruchliwe stworki, plączące się w pobliżu, które Grejpfrutowi zdawały się oswojone, acz kompletnie bezużyteczne, poza może tymi chwilami, gdy robiły śmieszne miny, asystowały przy zmianie pieluch i podawały grzechoczące, kolorowe przedmioty. _Zabawki_.

\- Wyglądacie słodko. - Josie podniosła aparat i cyknęła kilkanaście błyskawicznych zdjęć, nim Cas zdążył się zorientować i usztywnić. Tym razem była zadowolona. Zmęczenie i widoczna senność zobojętniły go trochę, spowolniły w reakcjach. Rozluźniły. Przytrzymywał malucha dłonią, drugą podając mu grzechotkę i obaj byli tak skupieni na sobie, zadowoleni i spokojni, jak tylko może być rodzic z dzieckiem na kolanach w ciche, niespieszne, ciepłe popołudnie.

\- Wyglądają? - Dean wrócił, podał jej butelkę. Spojrzał na nich. - Cas, ledwo zipiesz, idź się prześpij.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Pół godziny drzemki postawi cię na nogi. Ganiaj na górę i nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym powtarzał! - Zabrał Grejpfruta. Josie widziała, że Cas podniósł się z ociąganiem. Było zupełnie jasne, że chętnie by uczepił się jakiejś wymówki, ale nie znajdował żadnej. Zresztą, Dean nie należał do takich, co łatwo znoszą sprzeciwy. - No, królewno? Mam ci pomóc?

\- Nie. - Cas się zaczerwienił i niechętnie podreptał do wnętrza domu.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka. - Zaśmiała się, jak tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły i zostali sami. We dwoje, nie licząc niemowlaka. - Znasz to powiedzonko? Grzeczne idą do nieba, a niegrzeczne tam...

\- ...gdzie chcą. - Wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Cas chyba chodzi tam, gdzie mu każesz. Albo pozwolisz. - Rzuciła zaczepnie.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko się zuchwale roześmiał. Przez chwilę bawił się z Grejpfrutem, podrzucając go i obracając z niemal akrobatyczną odwagą. Josie nie znała się na dzieciach, ale trudno było przeoczyć pewność siebie wynikającą z doświadczenia. Dean był ojcem z dużym stażem i berbeć najwyraźniej go uwielbiał, rechocząc radośnie. Znów podniosła aparat.

\- Pokaż. - Zażądał w pewnej chwili.

\- Nie, póki sama nie obejrzę. Nie wyselekcjonuję. - Odmówiła.

Zmarszczył brwi. _A!, dominujący samiec nieczęsto słyszy "nie". Nie jest przyzwyczajony_ , pomyślała z satysfakcją. _Może ten wątły chłopczyk nie potrafi się postawić, ale ja nie z takimi miałam do czynienia. Jestem dużą dziewczynką, z dużego miasta, duży kowboju._

\- Pokaż. - Powtórzył cicho, wpatrując się jej prosto w oczy.

Westchnęła. Zamrugała. Automatycznie podpięła aparat do laptopa i włączyła przeglądarkę. Coś w środku krzyczało: _nie! Nie pokazuj!_ , ale jednocześnie coś kierowało nią, ponad jej własną wolą, pchało dłonie, by wykonały niemy rozkaz.

\- Trzeba je obrobić... - Usłyszała własny, płasko brzmiący głos. - Wykadrować, wyczyścić, wyrównać ostrość, kolory... To surówka.

\- Bardzo ładne. - Pochwalił, posadziwszy sobie Grejpfruta na kolanie i zbliżył się do ekranu. - Cas jest fotogeniczny, mały drań.

\- Nie tak jak ty - powiedziała. _Powiedziała na głos! Czemu?_! Słowa zdawały się same wydostawać z głowy, jakby nie miała nad nimi żadnej kontroli. Deana to jednak wcale nie dziwiło. Nie speszył się.

\- Tak, widzę. - Skomentował. - Zrobiłaś mi sporo ujęć, nie tylko teraz.

\- Na prywatny użytek. - Zapewniła i pożałowała, że nie odgryzła sobie języka. Chciała wstać, zatrzasnąć laptop, powiedzieć coś ostrego, tak, żeby sobie nie myślał, nie wbijał w pychę, zwykły... - Adonis.

\- Przesada. - Machnął ręką z udawaną skromnością. - Ładne te zdjęcia. Na pewno wyjedziesz stąd zadowolona. - Zapewnił z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem i nienaturalna ociężałość zaczęła ustępować. Zakręciło się jej w głowie i musiała się napić, żeby zwilżyć wyschłe na wiór gardło. Jakby dopadła ją gwałtowna gorączka, rumieńce, poty, spadek ciśnienia czy cukru we krwi. - Musisz nam zrobić rodzinny portret! Zapłacę. Niezależnie od zlecenia wydawnictwa!

\- Oczywiście... - Zgodziła się, czując mdły posmak. Spojrzała na zamknięty komputer. Przesunęła po nim ręką. Dean chciał, żeby pokazała mu zdjęcia, ale nigdy nie udostępniała surowych materiałów. Nikomu. Nawet zleceniodawcy. - Pokażę je wam później. Trzeba je obrobić... Wykadrować, wyczyścić, wyrównać ostrość, kolory...

Urwała, zbierając myśli. _Déjà vu_?

Dean skinął wyrozumiale.

\- Oczywiście. Poczekamy. - Podrzucił Grejpfruta na kolanie. - Pokażesz nam wszystko, jak skończysz. Tak?

 

* * *

 

Kolejny dzień spędzili na zdjęciach, tak jak Dean obiecał. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Cas piekł, gotował, mieszał i kroił, robiąc różne musy, sałatki, zupy-kremy, tarty, quiche, pasty, serki z ziołami z własnego ogródka, pianki ślazowe i cukierki z anyżkiem i lukrecją, czipsy buraczane, ciasto z marchwi i mąki migdałowej, lody z awokado i karobu i mnóstwo innych przysmaków, które były zdrowszymi i bardzo smacznymi (próbowała!) wersjami tłustych i słodkich przysmaków. Śmieciowego żarcia. Potrafił _podrobić_ colę dla dzieci tak, że nie zawierała cukru i konserwantów i przemycić stos warzyw w mięsnych potrawkach dla Deana. Jedno, z czym sobie nie radził to uzdatnianie znienawidzonego przez siebie koktajlu na bazie soku ze świeżych buraków.

Nienawidził go i pił z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem a potem znikał na dziesięć, piętnaście minut w łazience, żeby umyć zęby.

\- Źle wyglądasz - powiedziała po kolejnym takim spacerku. - Źle się czujesz? Jeśli nie lubisz tego pić, to czemu pijesz? Dean ci każe?

\- Nie. Bo buraki są krwiotwórcze a ja mam... mam... anemię. - Zawstydził się, jakby to była co najmniej choroba weneryczna. - I jem wątróbkę i mięso i jaja, ale buraki są najgorsze.

\- To nie jedz. - Wzruszyła ramionami, zgrywając pliki z karty na dysk zewnętrzny. Chrupała przy tym cudowne maślane ciasteczka, tak boskie, jakich dawno nie jadła. Bezglutenowe i bezcukrowe i podobno z małą ilością kalorii, bo składały się z czegoś, co w większości nie było absorbowane w jelitach. Jakieś mielone suszone listki sto razy słodsze od cukru, które Cas hodował w wielkich donicach i mnóstwo błonnika.

Cas zrobił udręczoną minę, najwyraźniej rozdarty między obrzydzeniem a lojalnością wobec Deana, który z żelazną dyscypliną przypominał co dwie godziny: Cas! Koktajl!

\- Zmuszasz się, żeby go zadowolić? - wyrzuciła z siebie oschle.

\- Żeby się nie martwił. - Podsunął jej miseczkę kolorowych galaretek i znów przeprosił. - Zaraz wrócę.

Poszedł na górę, do sypialni. Zabrał telefon, zamknął się w łazience i zadzwonił do Amy.

\- Co się stało? Coś z Grejpfrutem? - Zaniepokoiła się, słysząc jego niepewne _halo_.

\- Nie. Wszystko w porządku - wyszeptał. Na wszelki wypadek puścił wodę z kranu. Żeby Dean nie usłyszał. - Amy... ja...

\- Słabo cię słyszę, możesz głośniej?

\- Teraz lepiej? - Podniósł nieco głos, ale niewiele. Amy mruknęła, że odrobinę i co się stało? - Obiecaj, że mu nie powtórzysz.

\- Cas?

\- Obiecaj! Nie chcę, żeby wiedział! - Wymógł na niej. - Nie chcę go denerwować.

\- Cas! - W tym momencie Amy poczuła się zaalarmowana i zaniepokojona. - Co się dzieje?

\- Ja już nie mogę... - Prawie się rozpłakał. - Źle się czuję. Boli mnie brzuch.

\- Co? Jak to? Przecież dopiero co się widzieliśmy... Nie mówiłeś... - Przetarła czoło. - Gdzie cię boli? Jaki to ból? Opisz!

\- Jest mi niedobrze i mam skurcze... - Wymamrotał.

\- Rzygasz? - syknęła. - Cholera, chyba nie jesteś znowu...?

\- Nie! To nie to - westchnął. - Po prostu... to jakieś zatrucie, ale trwa już kilka dni...

\- Kilka dni?! Ile?! - Wkurzyła się.

\- Kilka... - mruknął.

\- Dwa? Trzy? Cztery? - Zgadywała. - Do cholery, Cas, byliście u mnie przedwczoraj! Nic nie mówiłeś!

\- Nie chciałem was martwić - pisnął, przyciśnięty do ściany. - Myślałem, że samo przejdzie...

\- Wymioty?

\- Nie tak bardzo. Ale mam... to drugie...

\- Co? - Nie zrozumiała w pierwszej chwili. - Biegunkę?

\- Uhm.

\- Cas, ile dni?

Zastanowił się, licząc w myślach.

\- Dziś jest niedziela? - Zagadnął.

\- No.

\- To dziesięć. Jedenaście właściwie...

Amy zaniemówiła.

\- Masz... Czekaj. Masz biegunkę od prawie dwóch tygodni? - Wyjąkała. - Do cholery! CAS! Szlag mnie trafi przez ciebie! Natychmiast daj mi Deana!

\- Nie! Nie, Amy! Obiecałaś! - Zaczął błagać. - Nie mów mu! Nie mów! Po prostu ja już nie mogę... I ta fotografka... Powinienem ładnie wyglądać do zdjęć, a ciągle muszę biegać do łazienki i... poradź coś...? Proszę!

Amy miała ochotę go zatłuc gołą ręką, ale najpierw faktycznie musiała coś poradzić.

\- Masz w apteczce lek przeciwbiegunkowy dla dzieciaków. Weź dwie tabletki. - Poleciła, podając nazwę. - Musisz dużo pić, pewnie już jesteś odwodniony, rany boskie, dwa tygodnie masz... - fuknęła ze złością. - Zabiję cię. Jadę do was.

\- Ja to już brałem, nie pomaga... - Cas się przyznał. Amy syknęła.

\- Przywiozę ci coś mocniejszego, zaraz wsiadam w samochód. Ugotuj marchewkę, zmiksuj i zjedz papkę, może trochę pomoże.

\- Nie dzwon do Deana, proszę! Amy, nie dzwoń!

\- Masz kolendrę? To weź łyżeczkę, zalej wrzątkiem i wypij. Możesz dodać trochę mięty. - Przypomniała sobie. - Może trochę przyhamuje.

\- Nie złość się... Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem, ale byliście tacy zmartwieni wynikami, że...

\- Że zataiłeś tak ważny objaw? - spytała chłodno. - To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony. Dean i tak się dowie.

\- Nie dzwoń do niego. Sam powiem...

\- Na razie wsiadam w samochód. Bierz się za tę marchewkę. - Zakończyła rozmowę bez pożegnania.

 

* * *

 

Zszedł do kuchni i zastał Deana wyjadającego placek jabłkowy z karbowanej formy i Josie z uśmiechem strzelającej mu zdjęcia. Zatrzymał się jeszcze w holu, oparł o ścianę i patrzył. Dean miał na twarzy jeden z tych swoich łobuzerskich uśmiechów, którymi czarował barmanów (i zaskakująco często dostawał whisky _na koszt firmy_ ) i kelnerki. Oczy mu błyszczały i wyraźnie _flirtował_.

Flirtował.

Z tą Josie, z rudymi włosami i wypełnioną bluzką, z głębokim dekoltem odsłaniającym rzeczy, których Cas nie miał i nie był w stanie zaoferować Deanowi. Po cichutku skręcił i wyszedł na werandę. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Co tam? Nie powinieneś się teraz lansować? - Ash pojawił się znikąd. - Przerwa w gwiazdorzeniu? - Zażartował, kładąc rękę na klamcę, ale zawrócił na widok wyrazu twarzy omegi. Nie byli blisko. Nie przyjaźnili się. Cas był ciągle zajęty dzieciakami i Deanem i kuchnią i schroniskiem, miał pełno swoich spraw na głowie, a Ash swoich. Ale lubił go. Tego śmiesznego wilczka, który wprowadził w życie watahy więcej zamieszania niż ktokolwiek inny.

Cas usiadł na krześle, wyraźnie przygnębiony.

\- No? Stało się coś? - Ash zawrócił i klapnął na drugim, obok.

\- Ładna jest? - spytał nagle.

\- Kto?

\- Ona. - Skinął głową w stronę domu. - Podoba mu się?

\- Komu? - Ash musiał przeprocesować informacje.

\- Wiem, że tak. - Cas skrzywił się i pochylił, jakby bolał go brzuch. - Robi mu zdjęcia.

Ash obejrzał się, jakby potrafił wzrokiem przebić ścianę a potem spojrzał na Casa.

\- Josie? - Upewnił się. _A, to takie buty! Biedaczysko, jest zazdrosny!_ \- Nie martw się nią.

\- Nie martwię! - Cas zmarszczył brwi gniewnie.

\- To o co chodzi?

\- Jestem zmęczony! - burknął. - Narobiła już zdjęć, mnóstwo! Może sobie jechać!

\- Chyba planowała zostać do wtorku?

\- Nie ma potrzeby. - Cas zasznurował wargi, zły jak osa. Ash podniósł brwi, czekając na jakiś wybuch, awanturę, którą urządziłby Deanowi, ku rozrywce reszty, ale omega zaciął się w sobie. A po chwili zaczęły mu się szklić oczy.

\- Rany... - Ash poczuł się tak jakby niezręcznie. Jeszcze mu tu brakowało histeryzującego Casa, który nie daj Pierwszy Wilku wpadnie na pomysł, żeby się przytulić, szukając pociechy a na to wyjdzie alfa Winchester i wtedy ręka, noga, mózg na ścianie, bez słuchania usprawiedliwień.

Cas jakby zgadując (częściowo) myśli Asha, przesunął się do niego.

\- Stary, daj spokój! - Ash poderwał się i odskoczył, przewracając wiklinowy stolik i z hurgotem przesuwając kojec. W głowie brzęczało alarmujące _ewakuacja! EWAKUACJA!_

Dziecinna zazdrość omegi była zabawką w porównaniu z właścicielskim i zaborczym stosunkiem Deana do niego. Trzymanie się z omegą za rączkę na werandzie absolutnie nie należało do zachowań mieszczących się w katalogu bezpiecznych i tolerowanych. Ash nie należał do tchórzy, ale wiedział, co Dean potrafił zrobić z potencjalnymi rywalami. Ten biedny Charlie żył jeszcze tylko dlatego, że Cas praktycznie wcale się z nim nie widywał i Dean miał PEWNOŚĆ, że to relacja całkowicie platoniczna. Dla wszystkich jednak było jasne, że jest gotów go całkowicie zniszczyć w pierwszej chwili, w której Charlie położyłby łapę na Casie.

Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Starłby go na proch.

\- Josie nie jest taka ładna, jak ci się zdaje. - Oświadczył uspokajająco i czmychnął z werandy, zapominając po co właściwie się tam znalazł. Zapewne szedł po coś do jedzenia, ale chwilowo stracił apetyt.

Cas nie uwierzył.

\- Nie jestem ślepy! - Obraził się i powlókł do kuchni. Nie żeby pilnować Deana. Alfy, jeśli czegoś zapragnął, nie dało się upilnować. Nie żeby konkurować z Josie. Nie był w stanie. Musiał zetrzeć i ugotować marchewkę oraz zaparzyć ziółka.

Biegunka była równie męcząca jak zazdrość. Jedyna pozytywna rzecz, że na nią przynajmniej mógł spróbować coś zaradzić.

 

* * *

 

Josie dostała pokój gościnny co prawda na poddaszu, ale bardzo wygodny, z własną małą łazienką i biurkiem, na którym ustawiła komputer i lekką drukarkę do poglądówek. Całą robotę związaną z obróbką zdjęć zostawiała na powrót do Nowego Jorku, tu nie miała odpowiedniego sprzętu i oprogramowania. Ale mogła dokonać na bieżąco wstępnej selekcji.

I... Zastanowić, co to za skaza... Na zdjęciach... Czy to kwestia światła? Jakiś bug w aplikacji? Brud na soczewce, który sprawia, że... Przyjrzała się kolejnemu zdjęciu. Mogłaby przysiąc, że przed chwilą widziała coś... Przechyliła głowę, koncentrując wzrok na ekranie, podczas gdy drukarka cierpliwie wypluwała kolejne kartki. Ciekawe, czy to wyjdzie też na wydruku?

Cień.

Kształt.

Zarys.

Takie niedookreślone coś, jakby refleks... Jak... coś bardzo rozmazanego i dostrzegalnego tylko pod określonym kątem.

Nachyliła się nad kartkami.

Hm. Może to matryca. Na ekranie widać, ale na kartkach czysto. Przynajmniej tam, gdzie powinno być czysto. Ale kiedy patrzyła... Nie, niezupełnie. Kiedy NIE patrzyła... coś widziała.

COŚ.

Kątem oka.

Siedziała tak z godzinę, kręcąc monitorem na różne strony, chodząc po pokoju i próbując _to_ złapać.

W końcu, zmęczona i zniechęcona, poddała się. Zgasiła światło i poszła do łazienki.

Ekran jarzył się błękitnawym blaskiem. Zamknęła oczy i oparła czoło o chłodne płytki. Strumień wody pod prysznicem koił napięte mięśnie. Myśli na moment odpłynęły. Westchnęła z ulgą.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, wrzasnęła, omal wywracając się w brodziku. Paniczny strach złapał ją za gardło, pchnął w kierunku komputera, w kierunku aparatu, chwyciła go mokrą dłonią i spojrzała w obraz a potem zamknęła oczy i pod powiekami zobaczyła powidok z jasnych plam, jakby odbicie obrazu, negatyw i...

...ujrzała to, czego nie mogła dostrzec normalnie.

Na każdym zdjęciu.

Na każdym.

Cas. Dean. Dzieci. Nawet Grejpfrut. Nawet on. Na każdym, jak cień, jak coś wyzierającego z tła, jak kolaż... jak mętne wspomnienie, odbicie w ciemnej szybie, w szklance z ciemnym sokiem, w ciemnej szybce piekarnika, w gładkiej powierzchni blatu, dwa przypadkowo nałożone na siebie widoki, błąd kliszy w analogowych aparatach, który nie miał prawa zdarzyć się w cyfrówce, coś niewytłumaczalnego...

Wszędzie. Na każdym zdjęciu...

w                    i                  l                     k                  i

 

 


	105. WIECHEĆ I INNE KWIATKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zanim przeczytacie ten rozdział chcę powiedzieć, że jestem absolutnie przeciwna przemocy, zwłaszcza wobec partnera czy dzieci, tzw przemocy domowej. Fikcja literacka to jedno, prawdziwe życie to całkiem inna sprawa.

Cas wiedział, że jak tylko Amy przyjedzie nie da się już nic ukryć. Lepiej, żeby sam uprzedził Deana. Tak było najrozsądniej. ZANIM Dean się dowie od Amy, albo co gorsze, jeśli oboje nic mu nie powiedzą, a on ich nakryje podczas badania, albo jeśli Amy uzna, że potrzebna jest kroplówka... Aż stęknął. Miał nadzieję, że Amy nie wpadnie na taki pomysł, ale jej oświadczenie, że _na pewno jest już odwodniony_ wskazywało, że kroplówka jest bardzo prawdopodobna. 

Amy kochała kroplówki. I zastrzyki. Igły do pobierania krwi. Cas czuł się najbardziej przebadanym wilkiem, jakiego znał (a może nawet w całej populacji wilków). Kochał ją jak siostrę, ale czasem miał wrażenie, że traktuje go jak świnkę morską. Bardzo mu się to nie podobało.

Jeszcze bardziej nie podobała mu się perspektywa lania, które - na sto procent - Dean mu sprawi, jak się dowie, że omega... jak to powiedziała Amy? _Zataił ważną informację._ Z a t a i ł. I nie będzie żadnych tłumaczeń, pasek pójdzie w ruch. Cas odruchowo przycisnął dłonie do pośladków. Dean co jakiś czas go straszył, ale do tej pory wszystko to było tylko czcze gadanie. Przekomarzania. Jednak miał przeczucie, że tym razem się nie wywinie. Z jakiegoś nie do końca zrozumiałego powodu Dean interesował się jego zdrowiem o wiele dogłębniej niż zdrowiem innych w watasze. Oczywiście miło, że się troszczył, ale Cas miał już czasem tej _troski_ dość. Poza tym Dean bywał w tych kwestiach zasadniczy i szorstki.

Strasznie nie lubił też, gdy Cas miał jakieś sekrety, najmniejsze, więc lepiej uprzedzić. Jakoś tak wspomnieć mimochodem... Jakoś tak to przedstawić, że  d r o b i a z  g. Nieistotna dolegliwość, niewarta zawracania głowy... Nic takiego. Szczególik. _Och, czy wspominałem, że Amy jedzie?, ale to praktycznie bez związku._

Chyba nie brzmi to zbyt wiarygodnie... Może i lepiej, że jest ta Josie. Zajmuje uwagę Deana i może nie będzie się tak przejmował? Może nawet niewiele się przejmie.

Może wcale.

Cas już sam nie wiedział, czy wolałby, żeby Dean się przejął (i wtedy awantura pewna i tyłek sprany), czy żeby się nie przejmował. W sumie, zastanowił się, nie powiedział mu, żeby go nie martwić, więc teraz nie powinno mu zależeć, żeby Dean się przejął. Nawet lepiej, gdyby się _nie_ przejął. Gdyby to go nie obeszło. W końcu, czy omega jest taki ważny, żeby się przejmować jego brzuchem?

Dean teraz przejmuje się Josie.

 _Tak lepiej. Lepiej_ , pomyślał gorzko.  _Ale powiedzieć trzeba. Zanim zjawi się Amy..._

Rozmyślał tak i rozmyślał, próbując się przygotować, próbując znaleźć sposób. Podchodził kilka razy do Deana, kręcił się w pobliżu, przystawał... Układał w myślach takie zdanie, które by można było rzucić ni stąd, ni zowąd... Z tego wszystkiego brzuch bolał bardziej i jeszcze trudniej się było zebrać na odwagę... Coraz bardziej nerwowo zerkał na zegarek i na podjazd i na telefon, bo może Amy zadzwoni? Wyczekując odpowiedniego momentu i, oczywiście, odwlekając go. Sam przed sobą szukał wymówek. Bo zdjęcia. Bo Josie. Bo Dean był akurat zajęty. Bo dzieci chciały podwieczorek. Bo trzeba było podlać ogródek. Bo Ellen chciała wspólnie zrobić listę zakupów, bo trzeba było zająć się kolacją. Bo Josie chciała ustalić, co jeszcze będą fotografować nazajutrz, więc tak dreptał i chodził na palcach wokół alfy, aż wreszcie zapadł zmierzch, Josie zebrała aparaty i poszła do siebie, a jemu nie udało się nic z siebie wydusić...

Przyjechała Amy i nawet - ku uldze Casa - sprytnie wymyśliła historyjkę, że nagle musi wziąć jakieś dodatkowe dyżury, Sammy natomiast jest obłożony pracą i nie może zrobić sobie wolnego, więc czy mogłaby zostawić dzieci na dwa albo trzy dni na ranczu? Dean zgodził się entuzjastycznie. Im więcej członków watahy było w domu, tym miał lepszy humor, poza tym uwielbiał bratanków i od dawna namawiał Sammy'ego, żeby zamieszkali bliżej.

Amy pokręciła się po kuchni, zaglądając do garnków (Cas dyskretnie pokazał jej resztkę papki z gotowanej marchwi) i po kwadransie powitań oraz upychania dzieci w sypialni bliźniaków udało się jej zaciągnąć go w spokojniejszy kąt, zaaplikować silny środek ściągający i pobieżnie zbadać, żeby wykluczyć stan ostry.

\- Powiedziałeś mu? - spytała.

Cas przygryzł wargi i spojrzał skruszony.

– Chcę ci podłączyć kroplówkę.

\- Po co? – Jęknął. - Czuję się dobrze!, Amy, nie trzeba kroplówki…

\- Och, a kiedy skończyłeś medycynę? Bo chyba coś mnie ominęło? – Zauważyła kwaśno. – Zapomniałam pogratulować?

\- Nie złość się. Serio czuję się dobrze… - Pogłaskał ją po dłoni.

\- Albo ty, albo ja - powiedziała surowo.

\- Ja! – westchnął, ustępując. - Poczekaj. Daj mi parę minut.

Powlókł się na dół. Dean kręcił się między salonem a kuchnią, szykując z chłopakami i Bobbym wieczór karciany. Już wcześniej zapowiedział, że Cas dziś śpi sam, bo _ojciec ma wychodne_ i zamierza grać do rana, pić, palić cygara i przeklinać (poprzednim razem z chłopakami wspięli się na dach, ~~ryczeli~~  śpiewali _Who let the ~~dogs~~ wolves out_ i urządzili konkurs, kto dalej nasika z kalenicy na podwórze, po czym z wrzaskiem ~~spadli~~ zeskoczyli i pobiegli kąpać się w lodowatym jeziorze). Cas miał otwarte zaproszenie na te wieczory, ale nigdy z nich nie korzystał, wolał się wyspać.

\- Uhm... zrobiłem przekąski. - Cas przyniósł ze spiżarni naszykowane wcześniej pudełka. Podczas karcianych wieczorów chłopcy potrafili pożreć potworne ilości... wszystkiego. Musiało być obficie, tłusto, mięsnie, ostro i morderczo niezdrowo, jak z koszmaru dietetyka. Cas odrobił lekcje, Dean zerknął z uznaniem. - Możesz... Uhm, możesz...? Uhm...

\- No? - Dean zamknął lodówkę nogą, kierując się z naręczem sześciopaków do salonu. Przystanął. - Co taka mina? Stało się coś?

Zawrócił. Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Minę miał niewyraźną. _O, ho!_ , przemknęło alfie. _Znów coś narozrabiał._

\- Co przeskrobałeś? - Odstawił piwo na stół kuchenny i podparł się pod boki. - No? Mów.

\- A możemy... - Cas najchętniej salwowałby się ucieczką, ale Amy zeszła z góry (co za wyczucie chwili) i przeszła przez kuchnię rzucając zachęcające spojrzenie.

Dean złapał je i kazał jej zostać, przenosząc wzrok między tymi dwojgiem. Ich wspólne knucie zawsze zwiastowało kłopoty.

\- O co chodzi? Hm? Amy? 

Po ugryzieniu pozostała niska i drobna, ale jej silny ludzki charakter jeszcze się wzmocnił. Takie małe wilczyce jak ona i Jo porównywano czasem do srebrnych kul: malutkie, niepozorne, ale potrafiły powalić większego od siebie wilka.

Amy podniosła dłonie, miną i gestem przekazując: _nie wiem, nie znam się, pytaj tego tam. Omegę._

\- Możemy wyjść? Na werandę? - Cas opuścił ręce luźno wzdłuż ciała, w oczekiwaniu nieuniknionego. Dean puścił go przed sobą, krzyknąwszy do chłopaków, że zaraz wróci i żeby zabrali piwo i żarcie.

\- No? - Starał się nie popędzać. Cas zaczerpnął powietrza.

\- Amy przyjechała, bo mam tak jakby, no, chyba taką malutką niestrawność, niedyspozycję taką, biegunkę,  malutką, nie ma się czym martwić, to drobiazg, właściwie samo przejdzie, dlatego ci nie mówiłem, bo tyle masz na głowie, żeby cię nie martwić, ale skoro już tu jest, Amy, to chciałem, żebyś wiedział, gdyby chciała dać kroplówkę, albo coś,  znasz ją, jest czasem taka nadgorliwa, czasem przesadza, a ja serio jestem silny i świetnie się czuję, także sam widzisz, że to nic. - Wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i zawrócił na pięcie do domu, zadowolony, że tak lekko poszło.

\- Stój. - Dean usadził go w miejscu jednym, krótkim szczeknięciem. - Jak to: biegunkę? Zaszkodziło ci coś?

\- No, nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Może buraki?

\- Buraki? - Dean przewrócił oczami. Cas ich nie znosił, ale były zdrowe, a on potrzebował wzmocnienia. - Jesz je od pół roku, a sraczkę masz od wczoraj. To chyba nie buraki.

Cas się zawahał i uciekł wzrokiem w bok, co natychmiast zwróciło uwagę alfy. Cas potrafił wiele rzeczy, ale nie kłamać.

\- Jesz je od pół roku. - Powtórzył ostrożnie. - A sraczkę masz...

\- Dean!, to brzydkie słowo... - mruknął, zażenowany. Dean często wyrażał się tak, że babcia Anna kazałaby mu wyszorować język mydłem.

\- ...od wczoraj, tak? - Wycedził. - Czy nie?

Cas z pilnością godną lepszej sprawy przyjrzał się czubkom swoich trampek, popękanym noskom i wystrzępionym brzegom. Dean już z piętnaście razy kazał mu je wyrzucić, ale Cas nie mógł. Jego zdaniem wciąż nadawały się do chodzenia, a wyrzucanie _dobrych_ rzeczy było nieusprawiedliwionym niczym marnotrawstwem. Pamiętał czasy, kiedy posiadał tylko to co na sobie: znoszoną koszulkę i przetarte dżinsy, otrzymane po którymś z kuzynów. I nie czuł się wtedy biedny. Nigdy _nic_ nie miał, więc nie rozumiał pragnienia, by posiadać _więcej_. Więcej niczego to nadal nic. Był ślepy, więc nie porównywał siebie do innych, nie zastanawiał się, czy wolałby inny fason i kolor. Porządki w domu Winchestera niewiele zmieniły jego podejście, upychał w komodach prezenty od Deana i Ellen, ale omegi w schronisku nie pozwalały mu zapomnieć jakim luksusem jest mieć cokolwiek. Wciąż jeszcze nosił ubrania, które dziesięć lat temu Ellen zostawiła w kartonowym pudle pod drzwiami Jody, jego pierwsze _nowe,_ kupione specjalnie dla niego...

\- Tak, czy nie? - Dean zniżył głos do niecierpliwego warkotu. Cas drgnął i podniósł oczy.

\- Uhm... Nie od wczoraj. - Oblizał wargi i zaplótł dłonie za plecami. - Ale Dean, ja nie chciałem nic zataić. Ja tylko... nie chciałem... żebyś się martwił... - Dodał płaczliwie, widząc jak brwi Deana podjeżdżają do góry.

\- Ach, tak? - Zdziwił się alfa uprzejmie. - Nie od wczoraj, tylko od kiedy w takim razie nie chciałeś, żebym się martwił? - spytał słodko, głosem jak miód i lukier i melasa.

\- Od czwartku... - wystękał Cas.

\- Od czwartku? - Alfa prawie się uśmiechnął, kojąco i ciepło. - A u Amy byliśmy w piątek i nic nie mówiłeś.

Cas poczuł mrowienie w tyłku, jakby już czuł nadciągające klapsy. Zamrugał szybko i przełknął ślinę, zanim wydukał ostatkiem sił, nie mogąc się oprzeć, nie mogąc się przeciwstawić.

\- Od... poprzedniego... czwartku...

\- Powtórz?

\- Od... poprzedniego...

\- Głośniej!

\- Od poprzedniego.

Dean wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł zdecydować co najpierw.

\- Czekaj, czekaj... - Złapał wątek po dłuższej chwili. - Czy ty właśnie... mówisz mi, że masz anemię, masz pieprzoną anemię od pół roku i na wizycie u Amy, kiedy omawialiśmy twoje _niepoprawiające_ się wyniki nie raczyłeś wspomnieć, że od ponad półtora tygodnia... - Cas nie mógł przeoczyć, że Dean mówiąc to zaczął szarpać klamrę od paska.

\- Nie chciałem was martwić! - krzyknął, zbiegając ze schodów. - Dean, nie chciałem _ciebie_ martwić!

\- Chodź tu, cholero jedna! - wrzasnął Dean, skacząc za nim. Cas wyrwał do przodu ze wszystkich (dość wątłych) sił. - Anemia cię nie wykończy! Ani sraczka! JA TO ZROBIĘ!

\- Dean, błagam... Nie... - Cas przeleciał jak strzała przez podwórko i skręcił za owczarnię. - ...rób... głupstw... - wydyszał, po czym zamachał stopami w powietrzu, czując jak odrywa się od ziemi i frunie do tyłu i do góry. Dean go dopadł, chwycił, podniósł, obrócił w ręku, jakby omega nic nie ważył i postawił w dogodnej pozycji: z twarzą przyciśniętą do kolan i wypiętym tyłkiem.

Następne kilka sekund było wypełnione rytmicznie powtarzającą się sekwencją dźwięków: świst, trzask, bolesne syknięcie przechodzące w dzielnie tłumiony jęk. Cas próbował się wyrwać, złapać Deana za nadgarstek i uwolnić się z żelaznego uścisku, ale wszelkie wysiłki były daremne. To był Dean Winchester, cholerny pogromca smoków. Omega nie miał najmniejszych szans.

\- Starczy, Dean. Starczy. - Amy podeszła bliżej. Blisko. - Wiem, że jesteś zły, ale nie możesz...

\- Nie mów mi co mam robić - warknął.

Puścił go, Cas się potknął i upadł na kolana, oddychając pospiesznie, płytko, urywanie. Prawie cała wataha, oprócz Ellen i szczeniaczków, które przytomnie przytrzymała w domu, zbiegła się i gapiła na nich. Zaskoczone, krytyczne spojrzenia, nie rozumiejące, co się stało, co wywołało ten wybuch, ten tak brutalny atak.

\- Koniec przedstawienia. - Machnął ręką i zaczął wciągać pasek z powrotem w szlufki. - Jazda do domu!

Odwrócili się i zaczęli odchodzić, niespiesznie, niechętnie, oglądając się i szepcząc. Dean pochylił się nad omegą.

\- Ty też. I bez ryku.

Cas otarł policzki wierzchem dłoni, prostując się z trudem, Amy skoczyła, żeby mu pomóc, ale Dean nie pozwolił.

Teraz bardziej niż jeszcze dziesięć minut temu przypominał młodego, ślepego wilczka sprzed dziesięciu lat. Gapił się szeroko otwartymi oczami, czekając, czy alfa jeszcze coś powie.

\- Chcesz być traktowany jak dorosły, to się tak zachowuj. A nie jak głupi szczeniak.

\- Przepraszam... – wyjąkał. – Naprawdę… Nie chciałem cię  m a r t w i ć. Myślałem, że to przejdzie...

\- Myśleniem bym tego nie nazwał. - Alfa odezwał się sucho i ostro. - Do domu.

\- Przepraszam. - Cas chciał go dotknąć, ale zimne spojrzenie zatrzymało go w pół kroku. Lanie nieważne, tyłek nieważny, za kilka dni siniaki zejdą. Ale co sobie teraz o nim myśli Dean? Że nie można mu ufać. Że Dean ma rację, traktując go tak protekcjonalnie. Chciał, żeby Dean go szanował, a zasłużył na szacunek? _Głupi dzieciak, tak, Dean ma rację. Głupi, kłamliwy, nieodpowiedzialny bachor_. Minął Amy i z przygnębieniem pokuśtykał do domu.

\- Nie powinieneś! - Amy wycelowała palec w pierś alfy, zastąpiwszy mu drogę. Zostali sami i mogła mu wygarnąć. - Jak mogłeś go stłuc! Jest trzy razy mniejszy od ciebie! Chory!

\- Jak bardzo?

\- Co?

\- Pytam, jak bardzo jest chory? Chcę wiedzieć. 

\- Wiesz. - Rozłożyła ramiona. - Ma anemię...

\- Mój omega mnie okłamuje. Czy ty też mnie okłamujesz? Nie mówisz mi wszystkiego, żeby mnie nie martwić? - spytał nieprzyjemnym tonem. - Czego nie wiem, Amy? Powiedz mi. Powiedz mi  t e r a z.

\- Nic nie ukrywam. - Obruszyła się. - Zadzwonił do mnie dziś, byłam tak samo zaskoczona i zła jak ty. Wsiadłam w samochód i jestem. Dean, nie spiskuję za twoimi plecami, nie pozwoliłabym mu łazić w tym stanie dwa tygodnie, gdybym wiedziała!

\- Wylecz go! - Zażądał twardo. - Albo znajdę _prawdziwego_ lekarza.

Och, to było jak siarczysty cios. Amy dotknęła policzka, czerwona z gniewu i zażenowania. Dean nigdy jeszcze jej tak nie obraził. Nigdy nie pokazał tak dobitnie i bezwzględnie swojej władzy nad nimi, nad wszystkimi: omegą, którego zbił pasem, watahy, którą odesłał w dwóch słowach i nikt nie odważył się mu postawić, zaprotestować. Jej samej, kwestionując kwalifikacje i wiarygodność a przede wszystkim, traktując ją jak kogoś do wykonania zadania a nie rodzinę. Do cholery, była kimś więcej niż jakimś trybikiem, który można wymienić w każdej chwili, odsunąć czy wyrzucić.

Cas był nie tylko partnerem alfy, był jej przyjacielem! Prawie bratem! Troszczyła się o niego nie ze względu na jego pozycję w stadzie. Troszczyła się o niego, gdy nikt się nie troszczył, łącznie z Deanem! Kochała go i żaden zakaz, rozkaz czy foch alfy tego nie mógł zmienić. Była wilkiem, ale przede wszystkim była sobą. Amy. _Jeszcze o tym nie zapomniałam i niech Dean lepiej też nie zapomina_ , pomyślała ze złością. 

Wieczór karciany został przełożony na nieokreślony termin. Humory stężały, atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta i ciężka. Cas poprosił Ellen, żeby pomogła mu położyć spać młodsze dzieci, ale odpowiedziała, żeby szedł do łóżka, ona i Amy wszystkim się zajmą. Przyjął to z wdzięcznością i po krótkim prysznicu zakopał się pod kołdrami. Dean stał na werandzie, gapiąc się na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Chciał być sam, przemyśleć sobie, poukładać. Ochłonąć.

\- Hm? - Telefon odebrał tylko dlatego, że dzwonił Sammy. Widocznie Amy zdążyła mu dać znać.  Sammy zmyje mu głowę. - No?

\- Jak tam?

Nie odpowiedział. Sammy westchnął.

\- Co mu _teraz_ kupisz?

\- Co?

\- Jak nawalisz, to robisz prezenty. - Sammy powiedział to bez cienia złośliwości czy wymówek. - Po cukierni, schronisku i pierścionku za pół miliona zastanawiam się co tym razem? Kolejny brylant, jacht, wakacje w Europie?

Dean milczał.

\- Może poduszka na tyłek? Taki ochraniacz... Przydałby mu się...

\- Nie przydałby, gdyby nie kłamał.

\- Technicznie mówiąc nie kłamał, tylko nie powiedział, że... 

\- Ukrył.

\- Nie chciał cię martwić, to nie przestępstwo.

Dean prychnął.

\- Ty nie bądź taki adwokat! Zna zasady. Łamie, ponosi konsekwencje. Tyle razy mu obiecywałem i w końcu się doigrał. Cholerny głupek!

\- Martwisz się?

Obaj nic nie mówili przez parę minut. Sammy czekał cierpliwie.

\- Dzieci go potrzebują - powiedział w końcu tak oschle, jak tylko zdołał. Sammy przerwał nalewanie kawy do kubka. Zamierzał skorzystać, że Amy i dzieciaki będą na ranczu i zarwać trochę nocy, nadgonić robotę. Amy zwykle nie pozwalała mu pracować do późna. Uroki małżeństwa z lekarką... Musisz się wysypiać, jeść błonnik i witaminy, badać poziom cholesterolu i tłumaczyć się, że wilki to zasadniczo nocne zwierzaki a poza tym szybciej i efektywniej się regenerują niż ludzie.

Jeśli chodzi o zdrowie, to nikt w watasze nie narzekał. Owszem, jakieś mechaniczne urazy, drobne przeziębienia czy niestrawność od czasu do czasu, nic poważniejszego. Plaster, rosół i dzień czy dwa wypoczynku załatwiały sprawę. Wilki były silne, odporne i długowieczne. Przynajmniej alfy i bety, ale czy omegi też? Amy nie miała zbyt wielu danych, ani źródeł, gdzie mogłaby sprawdzić i porównać. Na oko mogli dostrzec, że Cas był drobniejszy od reszty, słabszy, wolniejszy, łatwiej się męczył, potrzebował więcej snu. Częściej narzekał, że go coś boli, czy na zawroty głowy, ale zwykle składali to na karb odmiennych stanów, w których tak często bywał (prawie rok po roku). Dean nie pozwalał mu dźwigać, nie zabierał na polowania, wyjścia w góry limitował, starał się organizować funkcjonowanie domu tak, żeby miał pomoc i w kuchni i przy szczeniaczkach, Amy często go badała i cała wataha miała na niego oko, ale nigdy nie pomyśleli, że... _Był tylko trochę słabszy._

 _Wolniejszy. Łatwiej się męczył. Potrzebował więcej snu..._ Tylko tyle.

Czemu Dean nagle mówi, że dzieci go potrzebują?

\- Amy nic nie znalazła. I nie znajdzie. To tylko osłabienie. - Sammy starał się brzmieć pewnie i przekonująco. - Osłabienie, Dean. Nic więcej. Wyeksploatowałeś go trochę, musisz przyznać... szóstka maluchów... Dziwisz się? Musi odsapnąć. Lanie na pewno nie pomoże, ani nie przyspieszy!

\- Dupa nie szklanka... - mruknął.

\- Dean! - Sammy stracił cierpliwość. - Potem płaczesz, że go ciągnie do tego Charliego! Sam go wpychasz w jego łapy takim zachowaniem!

\- Nie wpycham! - Obruszył się. - I nie  p ł a c z ę...

Sammy podniósł brwi, przypominając sobie ostatni raz, kiedy siedzieli razem do późna nad jakimiś papierami, Dean wytrąbił całą butelkę Danielsa i szczerze się wyspowiadał z tej nocy po przyjeździe Gabe'a i Charliego, co tak sponiewierał omegę. Paskudna sprawa, Sammy był na niego wściekły, ale jeśli to nie był płacz, to trzeba wymyślić nową definicję na: obfity, niepowstrzymany wypływ substancji nawilżającej rogówkę oka z towarzyszeniem ~~łkania~~ krótkich, urywanych dźwięków, następujący pod wpływem silnych emocji, takich jak ból, strach albo smutek. Wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Lepiej zacznij, kiedy pójdziesz przepraszać. - Poradził. - Płacz i żałuj. Z podkulonym ogonem i uszami po sobie.

\- Należało się! Okłamał mnie! - Dean nadal był zdenerwowany. - Powinien mi mówić _wszystko_! Mam wiedzieć _w s z y s t k o_! Zwłaszcza w tak poważnych sprawach! Chodzi o jego zdrowie!, do cholery, miałem prawo się wkurzyć! Miałem prawo!

Sam przeczekał wybuch i odezwał się dopiero, jak alfa umilkł.

\- Amy powiedziała, że stłukłeś go pasem na oczach całej rodziny. Szczęście, że Ellen nie wypuściła dzieciaków. Jak byś _im_ to wytłumaczył? - zawiesił głos. - Hm? Co? Powiedzieć, że traktujesz go jak dziecko to eufemizm. Nigdy nie uderzyłeś żadnego ze szczeniaczków, a jego ile razy? Tylko dlatego, że jesteś alfą i _masz prawo_?

\- Jest dorosły. Nic mu nie będzie, nie takie rzeczy wytrzymał - burknął, zły i zawstydzony. Sammy miał jak zawsze rację.

\- Wytrzymać z tobą to rzeczywiście wyzwanie. I pomyśleć, że w dodatku on cię kocha. Biedny, ślepy wilczek. - Podsumował zgryźliwie. - Przejrzy na oczy w końcu i będziesz się mieć z pyszna. 

Dean nie skomentował.

\- To na pewno jakaś głupota. Nie ma się co bać. - Sam doskonale rozumiał, co stoi za tą erupcją niekontrolowanego gniewu. Strach.

Dean bał się, że cała ta sprawa z anemią i biegunką jest objawem czegoś większego, groźniejszego. Mógł walczyć ze smokiem, z watahą obcych wilków, nawet z systemem podatkowym i nie uginał się przed niczym, niczego nie lękał. Poza jednym: że naprawdę go straci. Nie na rzecz Charliego czy Gabe'a, ich trzymał z dala groźbą, przekupstwem. Ale nie tym razem, nie w tym przypadku. Czające się nieznane zło nie dało się zastraszyć czy kupić. Dean obawiał się, że omegę zabierze siła, której nie da rady się przeciwstawić... Siła, której ulegają ludzie i wilki. Nic dziwnego, że trochę ześwirował.

\- O czym ty gadasz? - Dean brzmiał wyjątkowo gburowato, rozpoczynając dłuższą tyradę. - Nie obchodzi mnie jego sraczka, dostał w tyłek, bo był nieposłuszny! Nie mogę tolerować takiej niesubordynacji. Nie ze strony omegi. Cała wataha mi się zaraz rozlezie, jak będę wszystkim popuszczał. Przykład idzie z góry! A jak najsłabszy w wilków okazuje jawnie takie lekceważenie to...

\- Droga wolna. Zawsze może odejść. - Sam bezczelnie przypomniał jedno z jego ulubionych powiedzonek w przypadku, gdy faktycznie ktoś (z rozmysłem lub - częściej - przypadkowo) łamał zasady.

Dean zawarczał.

Sammy się roześmiał. Cas próbował odejść, nawet kilka razy, a Dean próbował to przetrwać, udając że wcale a wcale mu nie zależy. Skończyło się szóstką (siódemką, wliczając Claire) szczeniaków. Cas mógł oberwać po tyłku, ale to Dean zaraz pójdzie się kajać z alfią dumą schowaną do kieszeni. Koniec końców ostatnie słowo należało do omegi.

\- Uszy, ogon, zbolała mina. Załatw to. - Sam zerknął na zegarek i włączył ekspres na jeszcze jedną kawę. - Jesteś dużym alfą. Poradzisz sobie.

\- Ta. - Dean pożegnał się krótko i schował telefon. Rozejrzał się i ruszył w ciemność. W las.

 

* * *

 

Cas leżał pod kołdrą, zwinięty w precelek po swojej stronie łóżka, prawie przy samej krawędzi. Plecami do drzwi i do _połówki Deana_. Drgnął, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i zamknęły, ale się nie odwrócił. Zaciskał powieki i udawał, że śpi.

Najpierw niuchnął. Zmarszczył nos i uchylił powiekę, sprawdzając, co to za zapach. I co go łaskocze w policzek. Zamrugał. Podparł się na łokciu i spojrzał ponad...

... ~~wiechciem~~ bukietem.

\- Kwiatki. - Wyjaśnił Dean, rozwiewając ewentualne wątpliwości. - Nazbierałem.

Cas otworzył usta. Zamknął. Przyjrzał się zielsku. Ze trzy solidne garście jakiś leśnych dzwonków, pierzaste liście paproci, trawy i wszystko, co Deanowi się wydawało _ozdobne_.

\- Może nie wyglądają jak z kwiaciarni, ale przynajmniej pachną! - dodał, nie widząc tak wielkiego entuzjazmu, na jaki liczył. Cas się odrobinkę skrzywił.

\- To. - Pokazał palcem na białe kulki z drobniutkich płatków. - Babcia mówiła na nie muchołki.

\- Są... ładne.

\- Śmierdzą. Odstraszają muchy.

Dean przytomniej obejrzał bukiet. W lesie, w ciemnościach wyglądał okazalej. Kupiłby róże, ale gdzie? Po nocy? Pomysł, żeby nie przychodzić z gołymi rękami (oraz uszami po sobie i z podkulonym ogonem) wydawał się rozsądny. Szkoda, że nie udało się zebrać niczego ładniejszego.

\- Wywalę je... - Zaczął wstawać, ale Cas złapał go za nadgarstek i zabrał zielsko.

\- Zostaw. - Wygramolił się z łóżka, podreptał do komody po wazon i z wazonem do łazienki po wodę. Kicał ostrożnie, kulejąc i krzywiąc się. Wrócił, ustawił wazon, poprawił ułożenie łodyg i liści, jakby to były lilie i storczyki a nie chwasty, odstraszające nawet muchy.

\- Kupię ładniejsze. Jutro. - Obiecał Dean. - Dwa tuziny czerwonych róż. Albo trzy.

\- Te są w porządku. - Cas odwrócił się do niego, z jasnymi oczami, zaróżowiony i cieplutki. Ładnie pachniał. - Wystarczą.

Dean gapił się na niego. Cholera, byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie był taki słodki, łagodny i wyrozumiały. Taki uległy. Prostolinijny. Poczciwy. _Głupek. Omega. Mój omega._

 _-_ Za lanie nie będę przepraszał - powiedział, przyciągnąwszy go do siebie. Cas westchnął z ulgą, co Dean zinterpretował jak rezygnację. Przytulił go mocniej i wyszeptał prosto do ucha - należało ci się.

Bardzo delikatnie dotknął obitych pośladków. Pogłaskał.

\- Nie rób tego więcej - mruknął. - Nie ukrywaj przede mną niczego. Nie, żeby mnie nie martwić.

Cas chciał powiedzieć, że przecież alfa dokładnie tak robi, ukrywa przed nim rzeczy z troski, ale to by tylko wywołało kłótnię, a na to nie miał siły. Lepiej było stać bliziutko, słuchać jego serca i kojących pomruków.  Bo Dean wzbraniał się przed mówieniem _przepraszam_ słowami, ale potrafił to okazać na wszelkie inne sposoby. 

\- Rozmawiałem z Amy. Pojedziemy do Crabtown. Dokładnie cię zbadamy. - Zakomunikował. -  Od dziś będziesz mówić mi o  w s z y s t k i m.

\- Będę. - Potwierdził solennie.

\- Ja cię nie pytam. Informuję - odparł Dean szorstko. - Jeszcze jeden taki numer i powtórka, tylko podwójna porcja.

\- Dean. - Zaprotestował. - Nie strasz...

Alfa miał coś odwarknąć, ale odpuścił. Nie chciał zadrażniać już i tak trudnej sytuacji. Omega miał wyjątkowy talent do wyprowadzania go z równowagi. Nikt nie był równie skuteczny i równie pomysłowy i nie robił tego tak często i gdyby to był ktoś inny to dawno by wyleciał z wilczym biletem, bez prawa powrotu, ale Cas... Cas był przypadkiem szczególnym. Jednak teraz to on zawinił, alfa. Przekroczył granicę, której obiecał sobie nie przekraczać. Amy i Sammy mieli rację. Omega nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie, wręcz przeciwnie. Miał się nim opiekować, chronić a tu co?

Trzeba to teraz naprawić, wynagrodzić...

\- Nie straszę. - Zaprzeczył łagodnie. - Pokaż ten tyłek... - Złapał gumkę piżamy i ściągnął trochę. Gwizdnął. Rękę faktycznie miał ciężką, poniosło go i to bardzo. Na prawym pośladku wielki krwiak, lewy też solidnie pokolorowany...

\- To nic. Przyłożyłem worek z lodem i posmarowałem maścią na stłuczenia - powiedział Cas, wykręcając głowę, żeby też spojrzeć. Dean ostrożnie naciągnął spodnie z powrotem. Amy zapukała i wsadziła głowę przez próg.

\- Mogę? - spytała, zasłaniając oczy. - Czy robicie coś czego nie powinnam oglądać?

Wcześniej spotkała Deana na schodach z tym bukietem i wiedziała, że rozwój sytuacji może być... Dynamiczny.

\- Możesz, wejdź. - Dean westchnął, złapał omegę na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka.

\- Nie kroplówka, Amy, nie! - Cas dojrzał znajomy zestaw i zaczął złazić z materaca, ale Dean go przytrzymał i opatulił kołdrą, skutecznie unieruchamiając. - Możecie mnie dziś nie męczyć?

\- Wymasuję ci stopy i obejrzymy Casablankę, mhm? I przyniosę pianki, opieczemy je nad świeczką. Co ty na to? - zaproponował Dean, gdy Amy szykowała sprzęt. - I kieliszek wina, jeśli pani doktor pozwoli?

\- Pozwalam. Dawaj ramię.

\- Nie, nie chcę... - Trochę się jeszcze opierał, pro forma, wiedząc że sprawa jest przegrana. - Nie lubię kroplówek... Czemu mnie kłujesz? To jakiś dzień znęcania się nad omegami? - Jęczał i narzekał. - Brzuch mnie boli, pupa a teraz jeszcze kłucie...

Amy pozostała głucha i niewzruszona, wprawnie założyła wenflon, podpięła woreczek, zawiesiła na haczyku, który kiedyś wbili w ścianę właśnie w tym celu. Chyba jak się rodziła Mary.

\- Zawołajcie mnie, kiedy wszystko zejdzie.

\- Po co? Poradzimy sobie. - Dean przypomniał, że kroplówka to nie nowość I potrafi ją obsłużyć. - Tu zamykamy przepływ, tu wyjmujemy, zakręcamy i gotowe. - Pokazał. Amy skinęła. 

\- Dobra, zdobyłeś odznakę sanitariusza. Bądźcie grzeczni, Cas ma się nie forsować i nie denerwować. - Podniosła palec autorytatwnie. - Zrozumiano?

\- Tak.

\- Dobranoc. 

\- Rano wyjazd. - Przypomniał.

\- Tak. - Przytaknęła. Obrzuciła ich jeszcze czujnym spojrzeniem i wyszła.

 

* * *

  

Tatuś zjadł śniadanie w łóżku, tata mu zaniósł tacę. Potem zszedł pomóc Ellen z maluchami i przy okazji powiedział, że wyjadą z tatusiem na kilka dni.

Dorośli wyglądali na trochę zaniepokojonych, jakby wczoraj coś się stało i Misiek w trakcie śniadania wymknął się na górę, sprawdzić.

Tatuś siedział oparty o poduszki i jadł naleśnika, czytając wiadomości na swoim tablecie. Misiek od razu zauważył woreczek i rurki wiszące przy łóżku.

\- Chory jesteś? - Wskoczył na łóżko i przytulił się mocno. Tatuś się uśmiechał i pachniał bardzo ładnie. Wyglądał na wyspanego i wypoczętego.

\- Nie. Trochę mało piłem i musiałem się nawodnić... Ech, wiesz jacy są tata i ciocia. - Mrugnął. - Panikują. Ciocia chce mi zrobić jakieś badania... Nic takiego. - Machnął widelcem. - Myśli, że jestem jej własnym królikiem doświadczalnym... - Westchnął. - Pojedziemy do miasta na dwa dni. Zajmiesz się rodzeństwem?

\- No pewnie. Przypilnuję ich.

\- Cieszę się. Pycha naleśniki, jadłeś?

\- No. Ale mogę jeszcze jednego... - Poczęstował się. - Wolę jak ty smażysz.

\- Kiedy wrócę narobimy całą kopę naleśników, obiecuję. Opiekuj się Claire, dobra? 

\- No jasne, tatuś! Nie musisz prosić!

\- Dziękuję. - Tatuś zmierzwił mu włosy i roześmiał się, kiedy Misiek prychnął na tę pieszczotę. - Pamiętam, że byłeś taki maleńki... O, taki. - Pokazał na ręku. - Puchata kuleczka.

\- Wiem, czas leci. - Wpakował resztę naleśnika do ust i dopchnął palcem. - Ude fa duuf umóc Efen.

\- Nie mów jak jesz. Możesz się zakrztusić. - Upomniał tatuś. - Kocham cię.

\- Tatuś! - Chłopiec przewrócił oczami. Zeskoczył na podłogę i pomknął do drzwi. - Ja ciebie też. 

Po śniadaniu tata zszedł ze schodów, trzymając tatusia za rękę. Na ramieniu niósł swoją wojskową torbę, a w wolnej dłoni trzymał tatusia czarną walizeczkę, tę na kółkach. Jakby jechali na wakacje. Chociaż mina taty świadczyła, że zachwycony nie był. Raczej zmartwiony, co starał się ukryć. Tatuś dreptał kroczek za nim, onieśmielony tym, że wszyscy  zgromadzili się w holu, żeby ich pożegnać.

Ciocia Amy czekała na dole, rozmawiając z Ellen. Wujek Ash zaniósł do jej bagażnika skrzynkę pysznych rzeczy ze spiżarni. Dzieci otoczyły tatusia, ściskając go i wdrapując się na rączki. Tata pozwolił im się wyściskać i wycałować. Zaniósł bagaże do terenówki i powiedział tej rudej pani z aparatami, że bardzo mu przykro, ale muszą wyjechać w pilnych sprawach. Jeśli ona chce, to może sobie zostać kilka dni.

Ale pani z aparatami nie chciała zostać. 

\- Wszystko na twojej głowie, Bobby - powiedział tata, otworzył drzwiczki tatusiowi, poczekał, aż wsiądzie, zatrzasnął i jeszcze szybko pożegnał szczeniaczki. - Trzymajcie się. 

 

 


	106. ZAMEK Z PIASKU

Początkowo pobyt w Crabtown planowali na dwa, góra trzy dni, ale wszystko zaczęło się przedłużać i komplikować. Dean chodził poirytowany i byle drobiazg wyprowadzał go z równowagi. Cas wyłaził ze skóry, żeby utrzymywać harmonię w rodzinie, ale czuł się coraz gorzej, atmosfera niepokoju i niepewności dodatkowo go rozstrajała psychicznie. Bez przerwy popijał koktajl, wzbogacony żółtkami jaj i kiełkami fasoli, a mimo tych wysiłków i poświęceń po każdej szklance biegł do łazienki. Dean jeszcze bardziej się wkurzał, Cas stawał na głowie, żeby czuć się lepiej, a przynajmniej wyglądać na zdrowszego niż się czuł, co sprawiało mu coraz większą trudność, obaj oczekiwali od Amy radykalnych działań i skuteczności a ona nie potrafiła wyjaśnić, co jest przyczyną postępującego osłabienia...

Po kilku dniach poziom frustracji sięgnął zenitu i znów wybuchła awantura. Dean po ostatnim poprzysiągł sobie, że nie dotknie omegi i dotrzymał słowa, po czym rozbił lampę, telefonicznie wyrzucił wszystkich z pracy w tartaku, nawrzeszczał na Kevina, na Ellen i na bogu ducha winnego pracownika call center, który miał pecha zadzwonić z ofertą korzystnych ubezpieczeń. Cas zamknął się w łazience, oświadczając, że nie wyjdzie, że ma dość i żeby wszyscy dali mu spokój, Amy zamiatała szkło, Sammy wygłaszał uspokajające uwagi, które brzmiały nieszczerze i przynosiły odwrotny skutek. Jednym słowem - apokalipsa.

Dean był bezradny i nie potrafił się w tym odnaleźć. Choroba nie była obcym wilkiem, którego można było wyprowadzić w pole fortelem, zabić czy pokonać tak, jak zwykł sobie radzić z wrogami. Choroba wzięła zakładnika a on mógł tylko patrzeć, jak sprawy się pogarszają. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Nie powinien siedzieć z założonymi rękami... Nie robić nic - to nie było w jego stylu. Miał poczucie, że zawodzi jako alfa, ojciec rodziny i partner. Miał chronić  s w o j e g o  omegę, miał go osłaniać przed niebezpieczeństwem, to był instynkt, nieprzeparty przymus, który kazał mu powziąć wszelkie kroki, łącznie z ograniczaniem swobody omegi i przysłowiowym już rządzeniem się w najdrobniejszych kwestiach, kiedy zakazywał mu jeździć do schroniska i denerwować się, zabraniał dźwigania, udzielał warunkowej zgody na pisanie książek, wpychał go za siebie w miejscach publicznych, nalegał na noszenie swetrów, szalików, przypominał o koktajlach, wyganiał spać wieczorami... I pomimo tych wszystkich wysiłków - teraz patrzył jak omega cierpi i męczy się, Amy ciąga go po kolejnych badaniach, prześwietleniach, markerach, analizach, wymazach...

Może to te szczeniaczki...? Wszyscy zwracali uwagę, że to za dużo, za często. Że powinni przystopować po bliźniakach. Grejpfrut był wpadką, Joy praktycznie też. Cas nie narzekał, ale Dean powinien myśleć za nich obu. Powinien być rozsądniejszy, powinien być bardziej zdyscyplinowany. Co przeoczył, co przegapił, zaniedbał - wracało ze zdwojoną siłą. Żeby jeszcze spadało na niego, był wystarczająco silny, żeby sobie poradzić, ale konsekwencje ponosił Cas. Słabszy, mniej odporny. Dean chętnie by mu ulżył, wziął na siebie, cokolwiek go zżerało od środka, ale nie mógł. Choroba to nie plecak, który można zdjąć komuś z ramion i ponieść.

Najgorsze strachy budziły się nocą. A co jeśli nie znajdą przyczyny i któregoś dnia Cas...

...po prostu...

...zniknie?

Z ich życia?

Z jego życia, szczeniaczków. Wszystkich. 

Ta myśl była tak zimna i ostra, jak szpikulec wbijający się w mózg. Okropna, wywołująca mdłości myśl, przed którą nie dało się uciec, ani w sen, ani w gniew, ani w alkohol. Próbował. Nie mógł spać, adrenalina buzowała w żyłach, dłonie same zaciskały się w pięści, szukał zaczepki, szukał okazji do walki, by wreszcie móc coś zrobić, działać, strząsnąć z siebie tą cholerną, upokarzającą bezradność. Ciężką i ohydną, jak żebraczy łachman...

\- Rób coś! Czemu nic nie robisz! Czemu nic nie wiesz? - Wypominał Amy. Wkrótce zaczął posuwać się do okrutnych uwag na temat jej kompetencji, wyliczał, ile wataha zainwestowała w jej gabinet i podnoszenie kwalifikacji (o spłaconym kredycie za studia nie wspominając), konstatując, że to stracone pieniądze i jedna z największych jego porażek inwestycyjnych. Amy znosiła te impertynencje z zadziwiającą godnością i spokojem.

W końcu to Sammy powiedział _dość_ i zażądał, aby Dean wrócił na ranczo. Amy zebrała komplet badań i teraz czas na konsultacje ze specjalistami, Dean nie jest potrzebny. Wręcz szkodzi. Wszystkich denerwuje. Może by sobie znalazł zajęcie? Coś konstruktywnego? I dał im popracować?

Dał wytchnąć omedze?

\- A co ja robię? - Oburzył się alfa. - Opieku...

\- Nie! - Sammy wszedł mu w słowo, spokojnie, ale stanowczo. - Dusisz go, zagłaskujesz, jak matka kwoka. Nie spuszczasz z oka, nie odstępujesz na krok. Na nic nie pozwalasz, jęczysz, narzekasz, jesteś straszną jędzą dla wszystkich.

Dean spojrzał na Amy. Pokiwała gorliwie.

\- I zmuszasz mnie do buraków! - pisnął Cas, wyściubiając nos zza drzwi. - Nienawidzę ich. Jestem na nie uczulony!

\- Buraki są zdrowe! - huknął, ale ucichł na widok miny Amy. - Co? Co ja powiedziałem?

\- Nie ty. On. - Pokazała głową, powoli, w zamyśleniu. - Tego nie sprawdzaliśmy... - mruknęła. Bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

Spojrzeli z mieszaniną ciekawości i nadziei. Czyżby na coś wpadła? Na jakiś nowy trop?

\- Wiedziałem! _Buraki_! Mówiłem! - Cas pozwolił sobie na moment triumfu. - Mdli mnie od samego zapachu!

\- Nie sądzę. - Zgasiła jego radość, tak przedwczesną. - Buraki niezwykle rzadko uczulają. 

Dean stęknął z rozczarowaniem. Ot, kolejna ślepa uliczka.

\- Ale... Ale ja jadłem... - Cas przygasł. - Żeby się wyleczyć. Żeby nie mieć anemii... Chociaż są wstrętne...

\- Za to jajka, fasola, orzechy, gluten... - Zaczęła wyliczać z narastającą ekscytacją. - Kakao. Nietolerancja laktozy... Może celiaklia? - Zastanawiała się na głos. - Upośledzenie wchłaniania. Może większość wilków nie cierpi na takie przypadłości, ale Cas nie jest jak większość wilków, prawda?

\- Uhm... Więc... Więc? - _Co ta Amy mówi? Co to znaczy?_ , Dean aż westchnął. Ulga malująca się na jego obliczu była tak bezbrzeżna, jakby ktoś starł gąbką minione tygodnie bezsenności i napięcia. - Nic śmiertelnego? Zwykła alergia? Nie rak? 

\- Rak? - powtórzył Cas słabym głosem.

\- Białaczka... Albo coś... - powiedział Dean, przecierając oczy, które nagle zwilgotniały, pewnie z powodu pyłków i włączonego klimatyzatora. _Cholerne miejskie powietrze!_

Cas zrobił krok do niego, zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Amy. Na Sama.

\- Myśleliście... - zająknął się. - Że umieram?

\- Nie! Tak - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie. - Skąd! Trochę się baliśmy... O ciebie.

\- Umierałem na białaczkę... a ty... mnie... stłukłeś pasem i wmuszałeś wstrętne buraki? - Cas wycedził przez zęby, nie będąc pewnym co było gorsze: jednorazowe lanie, czy wielomiesięczna katorga spożywcza.

\- Nie umierałeś... - Dean machnął dłonią lekceważąco, ale zaraz zrobił skruszoną minę. - Okazuje się, że nie. Tylko nas _nastraszyłeś_.

\- Myślałeś, że umieram! Myślałeś! - Przyjął wojowniczą postawę. - I mnie stłukłeś! 

\- Możemy sprawdzić, czy to serio alergia, zanim ktoś mi tu rozpęta piekło? - Zaproponował alfa, zerkając na Amy. Skinęła i poszła umówić testy na przeciwciała oraz gastroskopię. Sammy też wyszedł, zostawiając alfę na łasce omegi. Nie bez pewnej satysfakcji. Biedny Cas zasłużył na porządny rewanż.

Piekło to mało powiedziane, co urządził. Po pierwszej wymianie zdań zaczął się pakować i dzwonić do Charliego, czy może przyjechać. Pomóc. Bo się wyprowadza. _Tak, to koniec_ , oznajmił do słuchawki. _Miarka się przebrała._

Dean dostał szału. Dach się unosił. W powietrzu latało drobne wyposażenie domu. Kolejna lampa i nadwiędłe róże, z brzękiem szklanego wazonu, który roztłukł się na ścianie. Dean ledwie się uchylił.

\- To ja się martwiłem, że ty się martwisz! Że się mną martwisz! Że się gryziesz! Nie chciałem cię denerwować! Było mi przykro, że ci nie powiedziałem, że myślałeś, że ja tak specjalnie! A ja tylko nie chciałem, żebyś miał ze mną kłopot! - wrzeszczał omega, upychając zwinięty kłąb ubrań w swoją walizkę.

\- Martwiłem! MARTWIŁEM! Gdzie to zabierasz? Co? - Dean zastawił mu drogę.

\- To się już nie będziesz martwić! I koniec straszenia, że mnie zlejesz! Koniec bicia! Daj mi przejść!

\- Wykluczone! Nigdzie nie idziesz!

\- Idę! Dość rozkazywania! Już cię nie słucham! Nie jesteś moim alfą! Puszczaj!

Sammy na palcach przemknął z kuchni do gabinetu, podliczając zniszczenia i straty. Amy wzięła od niego kubek z kawą i kiwnęła w stronę holu.

\- Bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem? - wyszeptała konspiracyjnie.

\- Wreszcie się zbuntował! - Sammy wzruszył ramionami. - Deanowi nic nie będzie, jak trochę mu przytrze uszu. Za bardzo dał już jeździć po sobie, aż przykro było patrzeć...

Awantura trwała w najlepsze już ponad pół godziny, z trzaskaniem drzwiami i bieganiem z góry na dół i przez wszystkie pomieszczenia domu. Sammy zdążył sczytać umowę i załatwić dwa telefony, w tym jeden uspokajający do tartaku, że wcale nie ma żadnej redukcji zatrudnienia, firma się nie zwija, działa normalnie, wszyscy pracują, maszyny chodzą, sprzedaż rośnie i może nawet w następnym miesięcu będą premie, a drugi do Charliego, żeby wstrzymał konie, nie spieszył się i że Cas potem wyjaśni. Amy z kolei zadzwoniła do laboratorium i do znajomego gastroenterologa, upewniając się coraz bardziej, że może chodzić o nietolerancję pokarmową, co samo w sobie nie było pożądaną informacją, ale lepszą niż to, czego się obawiał Dean (oraz ona sama).

Kłótnia wkroczyła w nową fazę: wywlekania zaszłości i resentymentów, rozcinania nabrzmiałych wrzodów i posypywania starych ran świeżą solą.

\- Nie miałem wyboru! - Cas wyminął alfę i wpadł do kuchni.

\- A ja miałem? - spytał Dean, biegnąc za nim. - TEŻ. NIE. MIAŁEM. I też musiałem nauczyć się nowych rzeczy!

\- Tak? Jakich?! No? - Cas odwrócił się, cały wściekły, zaciskając pięści. - Zakładać smycz i dawać klapsy?! Wydaje mi się, że wcale nie musiałeś się tego uczyć! Zachowywałeś się jakbyś wszystko bardzo dobrze umiał! Jakbyś miał to już wszystko bardzo dobrze przećwiczone!

Dean zaniemówił, ale nie na długo.

\- Przećwiczyć to ja musiałem co innego! - wrzasnął. - Na przykład znosić bezczelność smarkacza, który nic wie i nie potrafi! Tak, o tobie mowa! Histerie! Kłótnie! Wyrzuty! Ucieczki! MAŁO?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Że to dla mnie nic? Miałem watahę i parę ton złota, jak ty nie miałeś drugich majtek i ćwierć dolara na bułkę!

\- Nie miałem! Nie miałem! I to ci dało prawo do pomiatania mną? Tak?! - odwrzasnął omega. - I co? Teraz jestem godniejszy szacunku, bo mam trzy miliony na koncie, tak?! Tylko forsa się liczy?! Tak?! Jak nie mam mięśni albo forsy to można pomiatać, tak?! Jak się nie mogę obronić, tak?!, to można pomiatać? Lać pasem?! TAK?!

\- Pomiatać? P o m i a t a ć?! Ja ciebie?! A kto się musi wiecznie tłumaczyć, przepraszać, nawet jak nie ma za co! Ty? Nie! Ciągle ja! Bo zawsze coś nie tak, zawsze coś ci nie pasuje! Ale oczywiście to zawsze ja jestem strasznym dyktatorem a ty uciśniony... - Skrzywił się w sarkastycznym uśmieszku. - A te swoje trzy miliony to wiesz co sobie z nimi możesz zrobić?! Mam dwadzieścia razy więcej!

\- Czterdzieści trzy razy. Coś około... - Wtrącił Sammy, odwracając się od lodówki, w której grzebał w poszukiwaniu czegoś na ząb. Dean i Cas zerknęli na niego. - Tylko w aktywach. W pasywach to więcej... - Uzupełnił cichutko i uniósł dłonie, pokazując, że nie ma zamiaru już nic dodawać. Że go tu wcale nie ma. - Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

\- Więc mi nie wyjeżdżaj z forsą! - Spuentował alfa ostro, wracając do omegi. - Bo te twoje groszaki mi nie imponują!

\- Nienawidzę cię! Mam cię dość! - Cas pognał przed siebie, ledwo można było za nim nadążyć.

\- Tak, rozpłacz się i ucieknij! Tylko to potrafisz!

-Tylko? TYLKO? - Casa zatkało. - T Y L K O?!

\- A co jeszcze? Wszystko masz pod nos podstawione! Wszystko! O nic się nie musisz troszczyć! I co mam w zamian?! Różnych Charliech i Gabe'ów do użerania się! Ty chciałeś pomagać omegom, ale to ja mam na głowie nie tylko własną watahę, ale całe schronisko! O awanturach z Zachariaszem i Crowleyem nie wspomnę! Ile mnie to wszystko kosztowało, co? Dla kogo to wszystko? Z nudów?! Z nudów?! A potem co, dzwonisz do Charliego, że _miarka się przebrała_!

\- Trzeba było mnie nie zabierać, skoro to taki kłopot! Trzeba było nie zabierać z cukierni! - Cas poczuł uderzenie gorąca na policzkach, wściekłość aż go uniosła, wyprostował się i skoczył do alfy. - Prosiłem o coś? PROSIŁEM?

Deana aż zatkało ze wzburzenia.

\- A kto skamlał w górach, jak cię wyrwałem tym szczylom Zachariasza?! - wydarł się. - Kto klękał, że chce wracać ze mną do domu?! Już nie pamiętasz?!

\- I trzeba było mnie zostawić jak mnie zostawiłeś! Nic cię nie obchodziłem i mogło tak zostać!

\- Jak nie obchodziłeś, jak!

\- A nie wypominać teraz! - wrzeszczeli jednocześnie, nie słuchając się nawzajem. - Poradziłbym sobie bez ciebie i twojej opieki! - Cas stanął na placach, żeby wydawać się nieco wyższym i móc spojrzeć alfie w oczy. Zadarł nos i sapał rozzłoszczony, a oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce.

\- A jak bym cię nie zabrał od twoich, to gdzie byś skończył?! Co?! - warknął Dean, doprowadzony do białości i prawie oślepły z gniewu. Już nie wrzeszczał, ścichł, ale ciche słowa były ostre jak sztylety. - Na listach bestsellerów czy u drwali za popychadło i kurwę?

Cas zasłonił wargi dłonią, ale Dean był tak wściekły, że nie dostrzegł, jak dalece się zagalopował. Sammy i Amy obserwowali spokojnie jak alfa gna ku przepaści, bez zabezpieczenia i bez spadochronu. Amy pokazała na migi, żeby Sammy wstawił popcorn.

\- Chcieli cię sprzedać, albo zgubić i miałeś szczęście, że trafiłeś na mnie! Bo skończyłbyś w jakimś rowie, wykrwawiając się na śmierć, pobity, zaszczuty, kiedy tylko by się zorientowali jaki z ciebie... - Dean usłyszał sam siebie i [nagle zamilkł](http://media.giphy.com/media/rARdhQjE6rsWY/giphy.gif), gapiąc się na omegę.

\- ...dziwoląg? - Dokończył bezgłośnie, ledwie otwierając pobladłe wargi. - Jaki ze mnie _potworek_? No, powiedz. Powiedz. Miałem _szczęście_ , że moja rodzina mnie podrzuciła obcemu alfie do gwałcenia i bicia. - Chlipnął, z oczami nagle pełnymi łez. - _Mnóstwo szczęścia_.

Zapadła bolesna cisza. Cas zamrugał i opadł na pięty, jakby ktoś spuścił z niego całe powietrze. Amy i Sam prawie usłyszeli, jak alfa rozbija się na dnie wąwozu i jeszcze szoruje gołym tyłkiem po opiłkach i żwirze. Nie, żeby go strasznie żałowali. Nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni. Sammy  przewrócił oczami, sięgając po kotleta jagnięcego i keczup.

\- O smyczy było? - Amy odgięła palec.

\- No. - Odgryzł kęs i zaczął żuć.

\- O drwalach?

\- Yhm.

\- A o Charliem?

\- Też.

\- O zarabianiu?

\- A jakże.

Podstawowy repertuar kluczowych kwestii niewiele się zmieniał i po odfajkowaniu żelaznych punktów programu można było poznać, że kłótnia się zbliża do końca.

\- Dziwoląg... - Amy podniosła brwi. - Przed chwilą.

Sammy otworzył sobie piwo. Trochę się dziwił, ile można wałkować te same tematy, ale ci dwaj po prostu już tak mieli. _Alfy i omegi..._ Westchnął. Bety były o wiele bardziej zrównoważone i _normalne_. Bez przerostów ego, bez kompleksów, bez skłonności do dramatyzowania, bez potrzeby kontrolowania wszystkiego i wszystkich... O wiele prostsze życie, o wiele mniej zmartwień.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Głupku - mruknął Dean nadspodziewanie [łagodnie](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c4329c1adf1b52e5f41268d15a801568/tumblr_nki6yv2GqL1u867ybo4_500.gif). - Uhm, nic.

\- Bardzo dobrze wszystko rozumiem.

\- Matole! Całe moje życie kręci się wokół ciebie. Odkąd zatrzymałem watahę, żebyś mógł się wyspać, jesteś pierwszy. Najpierwszy. Najważniejszy.

Cas zacisnął wargi, ale słuchał uważnie, starając się nie uronić ani słowa. Prawie nie oddychał, gdy alfa kontynuował.

\- Twoje sprawy bardzo mnie obchodzą, jak żadne inne. _Twoje_ książki, _twoje_ omegi, _twoje_ ciasteczka, _twoje_ cukiernie... _Twoje_ bezpieczeństwo. _Twoi_ przyjaciele, _twoje_ dzieci...

Cas popatrzył na swoje trampki bez sznurówek i na kamasze Deana, z cholewkami za kostkę, znoszone i poszarzałe.

\- _Nasze_ dzieci. - Sprostował, wchodząc mu w słowo.

\- ...twój tyłek. - Dean przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się. Czubki kamaszy zbliżyły się do czubków trampek. - Ty, ty, ty i ty cały czas. Calutki. I wszystko, co z tobą związane. - Kamasze zbliżyły się jeszcze trochę. - Jak na omegę jesteś okropnie absorbujący. - Dodał z udawanym wyrzutem.

\- Mój tyłek nie jest absorbujący. - Cas zerknął nieśmiało, spod rzęs. - To tylko tyłek _dziwoląga_...

\- Palnę cię zaraz. - Ostrzegł Dean.

\- Czemu? - Zrobił okrągłe oczy, niebieskie i niewinne. - Za co?

\- Właśnie za takie spojrzenia... - Dean chciał mu pogrozić, ale zamiast tego przyciągnął go do siebie. Lewy trampek nadepnął na prawy kamasz. - Nie mogę nadążyć. W jednej sekundzie wyglądasz jakbyś miał mi rozerwać gardło, a w drugiej wstydzisz się jak nastolatka... Oszaleć można! A twój tyłek zajmuje moją uwagę przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent dnia. Jest _niesłychanie_ absorbujący. - Dean przycisnął go do siebie. - Uwielbiam go. 

\- To mam wyhaftować sobie na spodniach: emancypacja dla omegi? Jest szansa, że _tam_ przeczytasz... - szepnął Cas, oplatając go rękami w pasie.

\- Emancypacja, akurat! A spod czyjej to władzy chcesz się emancypować? Mojej? Przecież lubisz jak się tobą opiekuję. Hm? I jak się trochę rządzę. Nie oszukuj, że nie.

Cas się troszeczkę powiercił (pracowicie depcząc obie stopy Deana), nim niechętnie przyznał:

\- Odrobinę.

\- Całkowicie. Jak tylko wpadniesz w kłopoty, a wpadasz co chwila, od razu płaczesz, żeby cię ratować. To fakt.

\- Nieprawda!

\- Prawda. Za każdym, cholernym razem. Kto urządził histerie jak się rodził Grejpfrut?

\- Bo! Bo byłem zdenerwowany! Nie liczy się! Poza tym i tak wszystko było na mojej głowie, ty tylko załatwiłeś łóżko... - wymamrotał w miękką koszulę. - Wielkie mi co.

\- Tylko łóżko? - Głowa Casa podskoczyła od śmiechu, który wstrząsnął alfą. - _Tylko_ łóżko? Ściągnąłem Amy i Jess, w śnieżycę! Nie pozwoliłem cię nafaszerować psychotropami i pokroić! Pilnowałem was cały czas. Zabrałem was obu do domu tak szybko jak to było możliwe! Zmarzłeś? Zmokłeś? Zgłodniałeś? Hm? Co?

Cas się nie odezwał. Stał mocno przytulony, kołysany w ramionach alfy. Dean miał rację, ani on, ani Grejpfrut nie odczuli żadnej niewygody. I Dean załatwił nie tylko łóżko. Zadbał o znacznie więcej: łóżko oznaczało bezpieczeństwo, spokój, domowe warunki, żeby Cas mógł się skoncentrować tylko na sobie, tylko na Grejpfrucie. Nawet podróż powrotną Dean urządził komfortową: z tylnym siedzeniem dżipa wymoszczonym jak gniazdo, pełnym miękkich, ciepłych kołder, kocy i czystych prześcieradeł. Przyzwyczaił go do pewnych standardów, do opieki, na którą wiele omeg (a może i bet) w innych watahach nie mogło liczyć. Wataha Winchestera była silna i dostatnia, ale to nie to ją wyróżniało. Wszyscy w niej mieli swoje miejsce i nikt nie chciał odchodzić. Byli rodziną. Nawet omega.

Nawet on.

Musiał przyznać: Dean go uratował naprawdę, uratował go wiele razy, w każdym możliwym sensie. Nie tylko przed złymi wilkami, ale przed złym losem, na który - zdawało się - był skazany. I to prawda, że Uriel chciał go sprzedać drwalom. Komukolwiek. Sprzedać, albo zgubić, żeby już się go pozbyć. Ślepca. Obciążenia. Potworka, który tym swoim tyłkiem kusił inne wilki, kuzynów jak Phehiljah, który znęcał się i dokuczał i robił by więcej, gdyby tylko Uriel przymknął oko. Uriel był tradycjonalistą, bał się fermentu i bał się bałaganu, jaki mógłby wywołać mały omega. Nie dostrzegał, że to chciwość i hipokryzja są tym, co naprawdę może zniszczyć watahę. Dla niego podległe wilki były tylko tyle warte, na ile mógł je wykorzystać we własnych celach. Ile profitu przysparzały watasze. Cas niczego nie przysparzał, a jeszcze trzeba go było karmić.

Uriel go nie znosił. Dla niego był niczym więcej niż kawałkiem mięsa, które wystawił na zanętę do pułapki uszykowanej na Deana.

Cas nadal wzdragał się na wspomnienie tamtych dni, kiedy Dean go przywłaszczył. Wówczas sądził, że spotkał go koniec świata i chciał umrzeć z braku nadziei. Z rozpaczy. Ze strachu. Dean go przerażał i brzydził. Sam jego zapach, znienawidzonego alfy, sprawiał, że uginały się pod nim kolana. Ale bez Deana nie wydarzyłoby się nic z tego, co Cas miał teraz, a miał dużo. Więcej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej marzył. Niż mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Szczeniaczki - najszczęśliwszą, najładniejszą gromadkę, o jakiej mógłby pomyśleć! Dopóki nie dowiedział się od Amy, że nosi Misia nawet nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś mógłby mieć własne! Własne! Amy a później Jessie wyjaśniły mu jego _potworność_ , nazwały ją i oswoiły. I okazało się, że z tej anomalii, za jaką się uważał wyniknęły takie skarbki, takie cuda jak Miś, Ciasteczko, bliźniaki, Joy i Grejpfrut. Dziś trudno było pojąć, że mogłoby ich nie być, a przecież z początku nikt nie myślał, że to możliwe. Nikt ich nie chciał. Z początku nawet on i Dean się tym przerazili.

A jednak miał szczeniaczki i rodzinę. Troskliwą, wesołą i przyjazną. Rodzinę, do której należeli Jody i Frank - dwoje najwspanialszych ludzi, jakich spotkał. Jego przybrani rodzice. I Amy. Wyjątkowa, wspaniała przyjaciółka, prawie siostra, która pomogła mu uporać się z wieloma problemami. Opiekuńcza, matczyna Ellen, na którą zawsze mógł liczyć. Sammy, który nauczył go czytać! Czytanie - kolejny mały cud, który się zdarzył. Pewnie nigdy nie odzyskałby wzroku, gdyby nie Dean. Bo to dzięki niemu odeszła klacz i Pierwszy Wilk cofnął swoją klątwę. Cas był tego pewien. Pierwsze błyski światła przedarły się do jego świadomości tamtego dnia na ranczu, kiedy pierwszy raz zbliżył się do Deana nie dlatego, że musiał, ale dlatego że chciał. Kiedy pierwszy raz to nie były tylko _te_ brudne, złe, wymuszone _rzeczy,_ ale pragnienie i zrozumiał, że to co robi Dean, że to co robią _razem_ jest... wtedy nie potrafił nawet tego nazwać. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł i nie umiał z niczym porównać, to było zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że to były te same _rzeczy_ , które wcześniej przynosiły ból i upokorzenie...

A potem, kiedy Dean go odprowadził do mieszkania Jody? Po wielu tygodniach rozłąki Cas tak bardzo chciał go spotkać. Tak go już mocno kochał, tak go kochał, całym sobą, tak bardzo go pragnął i tak bardzo za nim tęsknił, że zdawało mu się, że umiera i może właśnie jakaś cząstka w nim wtedy umarła, odeszła, na dobre, wraz z klaczą. Ta cząstka, która zabrała ze sobą ciemność i smutek i złe wspomnienia, żeby zrobić miejsce na to, co nowe i lepsze. Nowe, lepsze życie, światło. Wtedy Cas urodził się jakby drugi raz i pierwsze co zobaczył, po tych wszystkich latach mroku, to były oczy Deana.

Jego oczy.

Gdyby się to nie wydarzyło - ta podróż, którą chciał zatrzymać, te zmiany, których nie chciał przyjąć, Dean, od którego chciał się uwolnić, uciec za wszelką cenę - gdyby to się nie wydarzyło, nie zdarzyłyby się pewnie też te inne, dobre rzeczy. Nie poczułby się kochany, potrzebny. Wartościowy. Nic z tego by nie było, gdyby Dean go nie przywłaszczył, nie porwał. Pchnął go w zupełnie nowym kierunku, w nowe tory, wyrwał go z korzeniami, wywrócił świat do góry nogami i przenicował na drugą stronę, całkowicie. To co dla Uriela i starej watahy było wstydem i potwornością, Dean cenił i wielbił. To, co niegdyś Cas nienawidził w sobie - Deana zachwycało, co Cas uważał w sobie za wstrętne - Dean uważał za urocze. Stara wataha chciała się go pozbyć a Dean zatrzymać.

\- Myślisz, że tylko ja zmieniłem twoje życie? A ty mojego nie? Gdyby nie ty, skończyłbym z Lisą... - westchnął. - Albo kimś takim. W zimnym apartamencie na Manhattanie, zastanawiając się wieczorami, co do cholery mnie ominęło. Jak spieprzyłem swoje życie.

\- Tak? - spytał cicho.

\- Uhm.

\- Może byłbyś szczęśliwy? - Podpowiedział.

\- Nie byłbym, uwierz.

\- _Jej_ nie musiałbyś ratować... - Wytknął, odrobinkę złośliwie.

\- Ale ja lubię cię ratować. Lubię wyciągać twój tyłek z kłopotów, żeby potem zgarniać wszystkie profity należne bohaterom od wdzięcznych królewien. I wcale nie podoba mi się perspektywa, że kto inny by miał to robić.

\- Nie?

\- Lepiej, żeby nie. - Dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że żaden _inny_ nie ma czego tu szukać.

Cas przełknął ślinę.

\- Ja też bym nie chciał, żeby się tu plątały obce królewny. Do ratowania... I w ogóle...

\- Zazdrosny? - Dean wcisnął nos w miękkie, ciemne włosy.

Cas przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc jak to ująć. Mówienie alfie wprost, co miałby robić, albo (tym bardziej) czego _nie robić_ było trudne. Niezwykle trudne. Gniew albo strach pomagały wykrzesać z siebie (nieco histeryczną) odwagę, ale teraz Cas nie był już zły i jego odwaga znacznie stopniała. Nie to, że się bał. Po prostu czuł się niezręcznie. To było przeciw wszelkim zasadom, jakie mu wpojono, jakie obowiązywały wszystkich, wszędzie. W każdej watasze. Alfa to alfa, może wszystko jeśli tylko ma życzenie.

\- Nie chcę innych królewien - powiedział ostrożnie, żeby go nie urazić. Ale Dean wcale nie wydawał się urażony.

\- Masz rację. Jedna starczy w zupełności. Tylko o nią się martwię. Tylko przez tą jedną nie mogę spać. Wiesz?

\- Żadna ruda czy coś? - Wybadał.

\- Ruda? - Dean się zdziwił. - Czemu ruda akurat?

\- E, nic. - Cas odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Ta jedna jest bardzo wdzięczna. - Oświadczył uroczyście.

\- Tak?

\- Bardzo. I jakby jakiś bohater chciał tą jedną królewnę porwać... - rzucił niezobowiązującą propozycję - ...to ona chętnie.

\- Może najpierw na kolacje, potem do kina, a potem do łóżka? - Zastanowił się na głos _jakiś bohater_.

\- No. - Potwierdziła _ta jedna królewna_.

\- Załatwione. - Ucieszył się bohater (a królewna pisnęła z radości). - I na razie nie musisz pić koktajlu. Buraków i niczego, co ci nie smakuje. Póki się nie upewnimy, czy faktycznie ci nie szkodzą.

Sammy i Amy wymienili spojrzenia, robiąc miny, których nie powstydziłby się Misiek: _zaraz się porzygamy_.

\- Wcale nie chciałem się wyprowadzać... do Charliego.

\- No i dobrze, bo musiałbym coś zrobić z jego ciałem.

\- Ej!

\- Co?

\- Głupie żarty.

\- Wcale nie żarty.

\- Dean!

\- Dobra, żartowałem. Przecież bym go nie zabił... - mruknął Dean kłamliwie. - Doprowadziłbym go do bankructwa, oskubał ze wszystkiego i czekał aż wrócisz.

\- DEAN!

\- Okay! Nie czekałbym. Wcale. Cierpiałbym w samotności, zapijając tęsknotę bimbrem Franka. Szczeniaczki by się zapuściły i zeszły na złą drogę, zaczęłyby brać narkotyki i kompletnie się wykoleiły. Może nawet poszłyby do publicznej szkoły i zaczęły umawiać się z ludźmi?

Cas się zaczął śmiać, chociaż nie chciał. Wizja biednych szczeniaczków, o których ostatecznej demoralizacji świadczyłoby zadawanie się z ludźmi oraz zapijaczony Dean, gapiący się w zdjęcie Casa ze łzami w oczach była nadto tragikomiczna i groteskowa.

\- Nie chcę sobie nigdzie iść, ale to musi działać w obie strony - powiedział.

\- Czyli co?

\- Czyli, że ja cię nie biję. Szanuję cię. Nie rób ze mnie ofiary, bycie omegą jest wystarczająco trudne.

\- Słuchaj, no, królewno! - warknął Dean, nie przestając go głaskać i tulić. - Bycie alfą też nie jest wcinaniem hamburgerów! Zwłaszcza jak ci taka królewna dokłada do pieca!

\- Co? Jak ja dokładam? - Zdziwił się. - Robię wszystko co chcesz! O wszystko pytam! We _wszystkim_ cię słucham! - Zaczął przekonywać.

\- Słuchasz? Słuchasz?! - Dean się obruszył. - Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to byś siedział na tyłku, przyznaję, bardzo ślicznym, i zajmował się wyłącznie szczeniaczkami i mną, niczym więcej! Tak powinno być: na dupie w domu i żadnej nauki czytania, żadnego zarabiania, żadnych obcych wilków i ludzi. Po co ci to? Ale nie! Omedze się zachciało być literatem, to ma. Zachciało się pomagać omegom? Ma. Zachciało się zostać cukiernikiem... Ma. A co ma alfa do gadania? Nic. Tylko potem to wszystko ogarniać. Kto się martwi, żeby dokumenty były w porządku? Ja. Kto się martwi, żeby to wszystko się kręciło i nie zabrakło forsy? Ja. Jak coś, Dean ratuj, pomóż, poradź. Ale przy tym się nie wtrącaj za bardzo. Nie rządź się. Bo przecież omegi mają swoje prawa i _emancypacja_! - Zakończył podniesionym tonem.

Cas zachichotał i przytulił się mocniej. Dean pokrzykiwał, ale wcale nie był rozgniewany, wręcz przeciwnie, był już w całkiem dobrym humorze.

\- Od początku robię za kierowcę, ochroniarza, nawet sprzątaczkę... - Poskarżył się z komiczną przesadą.

\- Kiedy?

\- Podłogę kto dla ciebie mył? Nie raz, nie dwa.

\- No, ale sam najpierw mi kazałeś.

\- I pomogło?

\- Pomogło, ale...

\- No, to widzisz! Chronię, bronię, szoruję podłogę nawet. Chciałeś piec ciasteczka, kupiłem ci cukiernię, na swoje nieszczęście zresztą. Chcesz dostawać kwiatki, dostajesz. Chciałeś pierścionek, kupiłem. Chcesz, żeby cię od czasu do czasu porwać, porywam. Przytulam, rozmawiam o uczuciach... - Wstrząsnął się z udawanym obrzydzeniem. - I to _ja_ gnębię _ciebie_? Ja, podły tyran?

Cas przygryzł guzik od koszuli Deana, żeby się nie roześmiać. Zwłaszcza z tego _porywania_. I _przytulania_... Biedny alfa, ile poświęceń!

\- Nie pozwalasz mi prowadzić! - Wystękał w końcu. - I płacić!

\- Prowadziłeś Impalę częściej niż ktokolwiek poza mną. Częściej niż Sammy i Bobby razem wzięci! Poza tym wolę cię zawieźć sam, gdzie chcesz. Co? To taki znój i obraza być wożonym i mieć własnego szofera? I to okropnie straszny wyzysk, kiedy nie musisz za nic płacić, bo ja płacę za wszystko?

\- Wszystko potrafisz obrócić na swoją korzyść! - Cas się odchylił, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Tak to przedstawiasz, że wychodzi, że ja jestem złym alfą a ty biedną omegą!

\- A jest inaczej? - Zdziwił się Dean i czule pogłaskał go po pupie. Nachylił się, żeby wyszeptać to, co było przeznaczone tylko do uszu omegi. - Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Byłem bardzo zły. Na ciebie. Że mnie zostawisz. I jeszcze bardziej na siebie, że... że... Nic nie mogę zrobić... Że nie potrafię... - Urwał.

Cas mruknął, że rozumie.

\- Nie choruj.

Cas pociągnął nosem, zanim zebrał się w garść i żartobliwie oświadczył:

\- Obstawiam buraki.

\- To byłby szczyt ironii!

\- Zakład?

\- O co?

\- Będziesz mi dawać Impalę kiedy poproszę!

\- Wolne żarty.

\- Dean!

\- Wysoka stawka.

\- Jestem pewien!

\- A co ty wrzucasz do puli?

Cas wyszeptał mu na ucho swoją ofertę i Dean nie tracił czasu na zastanawianie się.

\- Kiedy poproszę?

\- Za każdym razem.

\- Zgoda!

 

* * *

 

Cas przegrał zakład. Okazało się, że ma celiaklię.

\- Czasem się tak zdarza. - Wyjaśnił doktor. - Późno wykryta choroba potrafi poczynić spore spustoszenia, a ta bywa naprawdę podstępna. Może długo pozostawać utajona. Ale bądźmy dobrej myśli, z tym się da żyć. Utrzymywanie diety eliminacyjnej pierwsze efekty powinno dać już po dwóch tygodniach: polepszy się samopoczucie, substancje odżywcze będą się lepiej wchłaniać, wrócą siły.

Dean odetchnął. Potem zażądał wypłaty pierwszej transzy wygranej. Cas nie był stratny, bo mógł prowadzić Impalę w drodze powrotnej (i miał obiecane, że to nie ostatnia okazja). Zahaczyli o bar Benny'ego. Cas zapłacił za burgery i piwo i to była prawie romantyczna randka. Ze świeczką i widelcem do deserów. Na tylnej kanapie zalegały krzaki róż do wsadzenia, bo Dean postanowił wykazać się praktycznym zmysłem i zamiast następnym razem biegać po lesie w poszukiwaniu dzwonków i paproci, wolał mieć pod ręką _prawdziwe_ kwiaty. Że będzie ich potrzebować od czasu do czasu, nie ulegało wątpliwości.

Pół drogi narzekał na ciężki los alf.

\- Biedny. - Użalił się nad nim Cas, prowadząc niezwykle ostrożnie.

\- A pewnie! Mnie nikt nie daje kwiatków! A może też bym raz chciał dostać?

\- Dobrze, dostaniesz. Zobaczysz, że to bardzo miłe.

\- Tak?

\- Bardzo.

\- To poproszę.

\- Mogę ci też kupić pierścionek.

\- Kwiatki wystarczą.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na sto procent, królewno. - Oświadczył i zmienił temat. - Ciekawe jak tam dzieciaki. 

\- Misiek jest bardzo dzielny. - Cas pochwalił syna. - Bardzo pomagał Ellen i opiekował się wszystkimi. Mówiła mi.

\- Ta, zwłaszcza Claire? - Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Wszystkimi, nią też.

\- Już teraz włazi mu na głowę... Zupełnie jak ty mnie.

\- Co? Claire? - Cas nie nadążał. - Czemu włazi?

\- A nie widzisz? No, nie. Bo ty ślepy jesteś. - Dean przesunął dłonią po udzie omegi. - Zawsze byłeś.

\- Ale... Jak, Claire? Przecież ona ma niecałe dziewięć dopiero, to malutki szczeniaczek jeszcze...

\- No i co z tego? Coś mi pachnie, że Winchester junior znalazł swoją omegę. - Dean wzruszył ramionami. - Mała omega gapi się w niego jak w tęczę i nie odstępuje na krok. A on pilnuje jej jak źrenicy oka.

\- Po prostu się opiekuje. Jak Mary. Jest troskliwy. Starszy brat i tyle. - Bagatelizował.

Dean prychnął.

\- Ma to po mnie. - Oznajmił. - Lubi omegi.

\- Lubi Claire, bo trudno jej nie lubić. Jest bardzo miła i kochana. - Cas pokiwał głową. - I taka kruchutka... Tyle przeszła... - Dodał zmartwiony. - Pomów z nim. Żeby...

\- Już pomówiłem. I owszem. Na razie miła i kruchutka, ale stawiam brylanty przeciw orzechom, że da mu jeszcze popalić, jak podrośnie. Ech... - Spróbował się przeciągnąć, co było dość trudne w sporym co prawda aucie, ale Dean był także sporym wilkiem. - Nie mogę już się doczekać domu. Liczę, że wreszcie przytyjesz, żebym miał za co złapać, tak porządnie! Bo na razie to boję się, że cię złamię na pół, jak patyczek...

\- Nie jestem patyczek! Teraz, kiedy już wiemy, co mi jest, to będę jeść i jeść, aż zrobię się gruby! Będę grubym wilkiem! - Zażartował, jednocześnie myśląc o dzieciach. Misiek był bardzo dobrym chłopcem, mądrym i współczującym. Może nie skrzywdzi małej omegi. Los już dość ją doświadczył.

\- Uczą się od nas. - Dean jakby odgadł jego myśli. - I widzą, że obie strony muszą się starać. Misiek wie, że bycie alfą nie oznacza, że wszystko dostanie na tacy. Dziewczynki wiedzą, że bycie omegą nie znaczy, że nic nie masz i siedzisz cicho. Rany!, Pierwszy Wilk świadkiem, że patrząc na ciebie uczą się, jak tresować alfy! - burknął. - Claire to Claire, ale Mary! Już współczuję temu, co straci dla niej głowę. Skrócę mu męki, ale to z litości. Będzie mi go żal. Serio.

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? 

To nagłe wyznanie tak zaskoczyło Deana, że zaniemówił, gapiąc się w niebieskie oczy, jakby zobaczył je po raz pierwszy. Ufne. Ciepłe. Skupione, jakby w tej chwili nie istniał nikt, nic poza nim. Tylko Dean. Tylko on.

\- Ej! Patrz na drogę! - Przerwał w końcu, otrząsając się z uroku. - Nie chcemy się rozbić na drzewie, co?

 

* * *

 

\- Twoi rodzice są... zabawni. - Claire nie odrywała od nich wzroku, siedząc na obramowaniu piaskownicy. Misiek zerknął przez ramię, nie przerywając kopania fosy wokół zamku. Bliźniaki i chłopcy  wujka Kevina pracowicie znosili małe kamyczki do umocnień a Joy i Mary poszły z wiaderkami po wodę do kranu wystającego ze ściany pobliskiej owczarni. - Najpierw wrzeszczą na siebie, a za chwilkę się przytulają i całują... Lubię ich. - Wyznała cichutko. - Ale nie rozumiem, czemu tak robią.

To było coś kompletnie innego niż mama i tamte wilki, w barach, motelach, na parkingach... I bardzo zajmującego. Najpierw się denerwowała, że dzieje się coś okropnego i że pan Winchester zaraz skrzywdzi wujka, ale szybko się nauczyła, że nie. Lubiła obserwować, jak drobny i spokojniutki na co dzień wujek wygrażał panu Winchesterowi a groźny pan Winchester robił przepraszające miny i starał się go ułagodzić. A za chwilę pan Winchester coś krzyczał a wujek się przytulał i chichotał. Pan Winchester go głaskał po plecach i szczypał w pupę i coś szeptał na ucho i wujek zaczynał się głośno śmiać i udawał, że ucieka, ale tak żeby pan Winchester go złapał. Znów się całowali i ściskali. To było _s ł o d k i e_ i Claire robiło się tak ciepło i przyjemnie od tego patrzenia, jakby właśnie zjadła dużo czekoladowych ciasteczek.

Odkąd wrócili z miasta (a byli tam nie dwa dni, jak zapowiadali, tylko ponad dwa tygodnie - co bardzo niepokoiło Miśka) pan Winchester w ogóle ustępował wujkowi we wszystkim. Wujek nie pił już koktajlu z buraków i nie jadł naleśników ani ciasteczek owsianych, ale czuł się lepiej i wyglądał na zdrowszego. Pan Winchester powiedział, że jeszcze tydzień, dwa i może pójdą razem na wycieczkę w góry, taką z nocowaniem w drewnianej chatce i ogniskiem i pieczeniem pianek na patykach i strasznymi opowieściami! Jak w telewizji... To znaczy oni pójdą a wujek podjedzie terenówką z wujkiem Ashem, bo nadal szybko się męczył i pan Winchester krzyczał, że mowy nie ma o żadnym wspinaniu się i jak wujek chce się wykończyć, to po jego (pana Winchestera) trupie. Wujek się zgodził na terenówkę i pan Winchester ustąpił, chociaż powiedział, że trzeba wziąć dużo kocy dla wszystkich i że jak wujek się przeziębi, to pan Winchester mu da szlaban. Wujek się śmiał i dał mu buzi i kilka kwiatków z ogródka i obiecał, że się nie przeziębi i że będą się świetnie bawić. Claire nie mogła się doczekać tego biwaku!

\- Twój tatuś się wcale nie boi twojego taty. Nawet jak na niego krzyczy... - Zauważyła, nadal zdumiona, że alfa może być taki miły dla omegi a omega może tak się śmiać i pachnieć jak wujek. Szczęściem. Wujek tak pachniał i pan Winchester tak pachniał i dzieciaki tak pachniały i wcale nie zwracały na to uwagi! Chyba były po prostu przyzwyczajone. Claire nie była. Jeszcze nie.

\- A czemu miałby się bać? - Teraz to Misiek nie rozumiał.

\- No, bo to omega, a twój tata to alfa. - Już o tym rozmawiali, ale najwyraźniej Misiek nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której rodzice mogliby się zachowywać inaczej.

\- Ty też jesteś omega, Mary też. A ja alfa. I jakoś się mnie nie boicie. - Podsumował nie bez nutki rozczarowania. Malutkiej.

\- No, bo ty jesteś... - Zaczerwieniła się. - Uhm... - Zająknęła się i przełknęła ślinę, żeby się nie zdradzić. _Misiek był... n a j w s p a n i a l s z y_. Wolałaby uciec w góry i zamieszkać w lesie niż mu to powiedzieć. Ale był.

\- Jody mówi, że oni się kłócą, bo mają różne temperamenty. - Wyjaśnił łagodnie. - I występuje różnica charakterów. Dziadziuś Bobby mówi, że tatuś okręcił sobie tatę wokół palca i że tata jest pantoflarz. To taki ktoś, co siedzi pod pantoflem i nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

\- Twój tata ma dużo do powiedzenia. - Nie zgodziła się. - Nie jest pantoflarz.

\- Ja myślę, że tata tylko tak krzyczy, a potem robi tak, żeby tatuś był zadowolony. I tatuś robi tak, żeby tata był zadowolony. Ale czasem chce się dobrze a wychodzi źle. - Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z wujkiem Samem, sprzed kilku miesięcy. - I robi się bałagan.

Claire słuchała uważnie. _Misiek był taki  m ą d r y!_

\- Najgorzej jak się myśli, że coś było na złość. Że ta druga osoba zrobiła specjalnie. - Misiek podniósł na moment wzrok, żeby popatrzeć na Claire. - Że to było dokuczanie, a nie było i wtedy wszyscy się denerwują i ciężko jest wyjaśnić. Tata mówi, że wy omegi to w ogóle macie problem z komunikacją.

Claire zamrugała, trochę urażona, ale Misiek pokręcił głową.

\- Nie zgadzam się z nim. Tatuś bardzo dobrze się komunikuje, tylko tata czasem go nie słucha. Albo słucha, ale robi po swojemu bo uważa, że tak będzie lepiej i potem jest afera i musi kupować kwiatki i zapraszać tatusia na randkę i tłumaczyć, że go bardzo kocha.

Claire się zarumieniła. _Pan Winchester kocha wujka! Jakie to... miłe!_ , nie mogła się powstrzymać od uśmiechu i błogiego westchnienia. _KOCHA!_

\- Tatuś czasem o tym zapomina. - Misiek syknął, bo budowany właśnie element się trochę rozsypał. Kazał chłopcom przynieść jeszcze więcej kamyczków, małych i okrągłych. - Dlatego się denerwuje. Tata mówi, że omegi jak się denerwują, to lubią uciekać i się chować. I to prawda! - Pokazał na nią palcem.

Claire spuściła głowę. Misiek nie raz wyciągał ją z jakiś kryjówek: ze strychu, z kąta w garderobie, spod schodów... Chowała się i była cicho tak, jak nauczyła ją mama.

\- Tatuś też się czasem chowa. - Misiek machnął ręką. - I tata mi opowiadał, że wcześniej uciekał od niego. A jak ja się miałem urodzić, to uciekł na kilka miesięcy, z ciocią Amy. I zamieszkał z ciocią Jody. Był wtedy niewidomy, bo chorował na oczy i zaczął pracować w sklepie Meg i piec ciasteczka. Tata powiedział, że nikt go tak nie potrafi wkurzyć jak tatuś i jego głupie pomysły. Chodź, przytrzymaj mi tu, bo się osypuje.

\- Może wsadź patyczki, to się będzie opierać... Jak na rusztowaniu. - Zaproponowała. Misiek przymierzył dwa, wsadzając je pionowo, jak kolumny. - Nie tak, wzdłuż. Albo może zrobić taką kratkę, na to liście i na to piasek? - spytała niepewnie, obawiając się trochę, czy Misiek się nie obrazi na to, że ona się tak mądrzy. Zwykle to Misiek podsuwał prawidłowe odpowiedzi i skuteczne rozwiązania.

\- Dobry pomysł. - Skinął. - Tak zróbmy.

\- Ale wrócił? Twój tatuś? - spytała, chcąc poznać szczegóły.

\- Wrócił. Obaj strasznie za sobą tęsknili i żałowali, że nie są razem, aż w końcu tata pojechał po tatusia i go zabrał do domu. Frank zagroził, że go zastrzeli z dubeltówki, jak tatuś będzie nieszczęśliwy przez niego. Tata mówi, że jak na omegę, to tatuś ma całkiem dużą _własną_ watahę. - Misiek się roześmiał, wiedział, że zarówno dziadziuś jak i tata robią z siebie żarty. - Tylko raz się przestraszyłem... tak trochę - powiedział na swoje usprawiedliwienie, żeby Claire nie pomyślała, że z niego jest tchórz - kiedy tatuś spakował walizkę i wtedy tata myślał, że tatuś się wyprowadzi. Ale to było raz. I tata potem go przepraszał i kupował mu dużo kwiatków i zabrał go do Nowego Jorku, żeby tatuś wydał książkę. Tylko że wtedy to nie krzyczeli zupełnie, prawie nic nie mówili.

\- Nie krzyczeli? - Zainteresowała się Claire.

\- Nic a nic. Tatuś wyciągnął swoje rzeczy z komody a tata... - Misiek skrzywił się na wspomnienie, nie odrywając wzroku od piaskowo-patyczkowej konstrukcji. - Stał i patrzył. Więc już wolę jak krzyczą. Ale ja nie będę na ciebie krzyczał, nigdy. Obiecuję - powiedział z prostotą i stanowczo. Zerknął na nią.

Pochylała się nad kilkoma gałązkami, próbując związać je źdźbłami trawy. Jaśniutki kosmyk spadał jej i przeszkadzał, więc Misiek odgarnął go za ucho. Drgnęła i troszkę się odsunęła, cała czerwona. Głuptas z niej.

Tata ostatnio wziął go na bok i zaczęli sobie rozmawiać o różnych sprawach, jak to alfy. O chłopcach. I dziewczynkach. O omegach. O lubieniu. Tata wyjaśnił, że jak się kogoś lubi i chce się go przytulić, albo pocałować, to lepiej się upewnić, że ta osoba też tego chce. Bo on kiedyś nie spytał i z tego było dużo płaczu, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. I że omegi nie zawsze mówią wprost, że im się coś nie podoba, bo się boją albo wstydzą. Że w ogóle ciężko się z nimi rozmawia, bo od razu ryczą i się denerwują, zamiast powiedzieć o co im chodzi. A jak są zdenerwowane albo przestraszone to jeszcze bardziej nic nie mówią, tylko się chowają albo uciekają i trzeba ich szukać i ratować im tyłek, bo pakują się w kłopoty. I są okropnie pamiętliwe. _Będą ci wypominać po dziesięciu latach!_ , westchnął tata. I przypomniał, że Claire jest pod ich opieką i że to zobowiązuje. Misiek czuł, że tacie o coś chodzi, ale nie wiedział o co. W końcu tata powiedział, że Claire bardzo Miśka lubi i że to bardzo ładnie i on się bardzo z tego cieszy, ale Misiek nie powinien wykorzystywać tego jej lubienia.

\- Do czego? - spytał Misiek.

\- Co, do czego?

\- No, do czego mógłbym wykorzystać?

\- Uhm... na przykład, żeby ją namawiać do czegoś, czego ona nie chce. - Tata popatrzył w las. - I żebyś sobie nie robił z niej służącej.

\- Żeby nie przynosiła picia i muffinów? - Odgadł Misiek.

\- Na przykład.

\- Jak tatuś tobie przynosi kawę i kanapki? - Uzupełnił chytrze i tata fuknął.

\- Tatuś i ja to co innego!

\- I łapiesz go za pupę, a wtedy mówi: Dean, nie przy dzieciach! - powiedział z niewinną miną. Tata zamrugał, [skonsternowany](http://i.imgur.com/iTjHSH5.jpg). - A ty nie słuchasz, tylko nadal go łapiesz i jeszcze gryziesz!

\- No, bo...

\- A to chyba znaczy, że on się nie zgadza, co? - Zastanowił się na głos. Tata poczerwieniał. - Czyli go zmuszasz?

Tata sapnął i poderwał się.

\- To co innego! Nie pyskuj!

\- A potem ucieka i musisz go ratować? - powiedział i od razu zwiał, żeby nie zarobić w ucho. [Tata zmarszczył brwi](https://supernaturallydevoted.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/sharpteeth-57.jpg), ale zaraz się roześmiał i zawołał go do siebie.

\- Nie bądź taki cwany! - Dał mu kuksańca i zmierzwił włosy. - Nie martw się, już on potrafi pilnować swoich interesów. Znalazł sobie taką drużynę adwokatów, że... - Tata przewrócił oczami (myśląc przy tym też o _konkurencji_ ). - Zachowuj się grzecznie wobec Claire, dobra?

\- Tato!

\- Tylko mówię.

Tata nie musiał go o to prosić. Misiek nie zamierzał być niegrzeczny i wykorzystywać swojej przewagi. Nie chciał, żeby Claire się źle czuła w ich domu. On ją też lubił i wolał, kiedy się śmiała. Chciał, żeby ładnie pachniała, jak wtedy gdy się jest zadowolonym. Jak tatuś, który mówił: _Dean!_ , ale przy tym śmiał się i dawał tacie buzi.

Tata podniósł dłonie do góry i zawrócił do domu, ale jeszcze na chwilę się zatrzymał, żeby coś wyjaśnić.

\- Kocham go. Tatuś wie.

Misiek skinął poważnie. On też wiedział. Ale było miło to usłyszeć. Właśnie dlatego, że czasem miło usłyszeć takie rzeczy, trzeba je też mówić innym.

\- Lubię cię - powiedział Claire. Układała właśnie plecionkę z patyczków i trawy i tak się jakoś potknęła, że rozgniotła ręką całą zamkową bramę, nad którą się biedzili od kilku minut. Spojrzała na kupkę piasku i na Miśka i znów na piasek.

\- Uhm... uhm... - Zaczęła stękać, nie mogąc pozbierać myśli. _Czy Misiek właśnie powiedział, że mnie lubi? L U B I?_  

_L     U     B     I_

_I co teraz? Co z tym zrobić?_

\- Dzieciaki! Ej! - Głos zbliżającego się wujka ją uratował. - Picie!

Wujek przyniósł koszyk z dużym termosem pełnym gorącego kakao i trzy butelki wody z cytryną i miętą, do tego plastikowe kubeczki, w tym taki z dzióbkiem dla Joy, żeby się nie zalała. Usiadł na drewnianym obramowaniu piaskownicy i podał każdemu kubeczek, pilnując żeby wszyscy się napili tego, co lubią. Jedni wybierali kakao, inni wodę, a na przykład Misiek wziął i to i to. Wujek podziwiał zamek i fosę, przytulał Joy i bliźniaków (jeden zaczął mu włazić na plecy, na barana i Misiek powiedział zupełnie jak jego tata: _przestań skakać po tatusiu!_ ) i spytał Claire, czy nie jest głodna i czy nie potrzebuje sweterka. Dał buzi Mary, wysłuchał wierszyka, który wyrecytowała i zaczął klaskać na koniec.

\- Ja ciebie też lubię - powiedziała Claire, wspinając się nieco do ucha Miśka.

Słońce świeciło. Po niebieskim niebie płynęły leniwie puchate chmurki. Slejpnir skubał trawę na pobliskiej łące, za płotem. Wujek zaczął opowiadać wesołe historyjki i pytał, co budują i pomagał ze splataniem gałązek. Potem przyszedł pan Winchester i zaczął robić dzieciakom samolot, a ponieważ był taki wysoki to wszystkie piszczały z uciechy (i odrobinkę ze strachu). W powietrzu unosił się aromat trawy, kwiatów, mleka i czekolady. Szczęśliwego wujka, szczęśliwego pana Winchestera, dzieciaków i... szczęśliwej Claire.

 

 


	107. BONNIE

\- Mary, pomożesz z tym? – Tatuś podał koszyk piknikowy cały pełen ciasteczek w plastikowych pudełkach. Żeby się nie pogniotły, bo to takie z kremowymi rozetkami, bardzo delikatne. Wszystko zapakowaliśmy do dżipa: trzy kosze, dwie drewniane skrzynki marmolad i wędlin, lodówka turystyczna pełna steków, skrzynka rozmaitych przypraw i mnóstwo innych prezentów dla mieszkańców schroniska.

Tatuś powiedział, że możemy z nim jechać: ja, Claire i Misiek. Tata najpierw marudził, że on nas zawiezie, ale tatuś powiedział, że przecież to prosta droga i sobie poradzimy i tata się zgodził. Niechętnie. Tata nie lubi, żeby tatuś sam prowadził, ale tatuś lubi prowadzić samochód a do schroniska jedzie się taką drogą, po której prawie nikt nie jeździ i tata mu (czasem) pozwala. Tata uczy Miśka jeździć właśnie tam albo na leśnej drodze do tartaku i mówi, że Misiek ma zadatki na świetnego kierowcę (tylko jeszcze jest trochę za niski).

Tatuś niestety już nie może jeść takich ciasteczek, jakie zrobił dla schroniska. Okazało się, że ma taką chorobę, że nie może jeść nic z mąki, która zawiera gluten, to jest taki klej w ziarenkach, na przykładn w pszenicy (bo może być inna mąka, jak nie ma tego glutenu to ją może jeść) i jeszcze takich rzeczy, gdzie ta mąka jest dodana, bo go boli brzuch i jest chudziutki i słaby, bo ma mało witamin i żelaza. Długo nie było wiadomo, że tatuś jest na to chory, przez to może nie urósł taki duży jak wujkowie, bo powinien być na specjalnej diecie, a nie był.

Tata strasznie pilnuje, żeby tatuś nie jadł tego, czego nie powinien i ciocia Amy wyjaśniała nam co to jest za choroba i jakie rzeczy tatuś może jeść, a czego nie i tatuś ma osobną półkę w spiżarni i piecze specjalny chlebek dla siebie i specjalne ciasteczka (z mąki kukurydzianej i ryżowej i makaroniki orzechowe) i trzyma je w słoiku, który jest tylko dla niego i nie można tam wkładać zwykłych ciasteczek, żeby się nie mieszało.

Chociaż przedwczoraj to tata go skrzyczał, bo tatuś zapomniał, że nie może jeść keczupu, bo tam też są te ziarenka z glutenem i zjadł. Tata był okropnie zły i powiedział, że tatuś jest niepoważny i zachowuje się jak malutki szczeniaczek i czy chce ciągle chorować i pić sok z buraków za karę? To mu załatwi, że popamięta i mu pójdzie w pięty i że jest nieznośny, ten tatuś, i można z nim oszaleć i za bardzo mu popuścił, ale zaraz przykróci i się zrobi porządek - tak straszył. Tatuś chyba się bał tych buraków, bo ich nie cierpi najbardziej na świecie, więc go pogłaskał i powiedział, że już nie będzie i że zapomniał o tym keczupie i że przeprasza.

Biedny tatuś. Nie może jeść naleśników, keczupu, majonezu i nawet kiełbasek, bo tam też są te ziarenka niedobre, co mu szkodzą, chyba że zamówi z takiego specjalnego sklepu, który sprzedaje jedzenie ty, co mają tą samą chorobę, których jest podobno całkiem dużo, albo zrobi sam. Nawet zaczął i powiedział, że to nie jest takie trudne, tylko trzeba troszeczkę pokombinować i że w internecie jest mnóstwo przepisów, które zamierza wypróbować i że przecież nie raz robił bezglutenowe ciasteczka, tylko wtedy to były _eksperymenty_ a teraz _techniczny wymóg_.

Teraz tatuś je dużo ryżu: wafelki, risotto, sushi, ryżowe kluseczki i takie kotleciki z ryżem, zawijane w kapustkę, albo liście winogron, i bułeczki kukurydziane i płatki i popcorn i mówi, że dużo lepiej się czuje.

Tata mówi, że Pierwszy Wilk go pokarał, że mu zesłał tatusia, bo tatuś to chodzące kłopoty i jak nie urok to przemarsz konfederatów. Tatuś się wtedy śmieje i przypomina, że tata go ukradł, więc niech nie narzeka. I udaje, że dzwoni do tego pana z tortem, co razem mają cukiernie i tata zabiera mu telefon i udaje, że daje mu klapsa w pupę a potem gryzie go w szyję i zaczynają się całować.

Do tej pory to z takiego całowania były nowe dzieci, ale teraz Misiek mówi, że tatuś nie może mieć szczeniaczków, przez tą chorobę i przez anemię. Trochę szkoda, ja lubię maluszki. Są takie słodkie i ciągle śpią i pachną mleczkiem i mają takie śmieszne uszka i ogonki i ubiera się je w malusieńkie ubraneczka i to jest okropnie, okropnie słodkie jak tak ziewają i machają łapeczkami. Grejpfrut jest jeszcze malutki, ale już nie tak bardzo. Nieźle podrósł od zimy i w ogóle ta pani fotograf, co przyjechała robić tatusiowi zdjęcia, to wszystkich myliła i myślała, że jesteśmy starsi, bo jesteśmy tacy duzi (na przykład o Miśku uważała, że ma ze dwanaście lat a ma tylko dziewięć i pół), ale to dlatego, że ona jest nie-wilkiem i nie wie, że wilki szybciej rosną. W ogóle nie wiedziała, że jesteśmy wilkami, ale chyba coś zauważyła ostatniego dnia, przez ten swój aparat, bo jak wyjeżdżała, to była zdenerwowana i prawie się nie pożegnała z tego pośpiechu, tylko potem przesłała mailem zdjęcia, żebyśmy sobie obejrzeli i okazało się, że wszyscy na nich jesteśmy i są bardzo ładne i tata był zadowolony, wydrukował sobie niektóre i powiesił w ramkach w gabinecie i korytarzu. Na jednym tatuś siedzi na werandzie z Grejpfrutem na kolanach, na innym trzyma Joy na rękach i nawet na kilku jestem ja!  Na jednym jest Claire z Miśkiem. Claire się na niego gapi, bo ona zawsze się na niego gapi. I zawsze mówi, żeby Misiek zdecydował i chce robić to, co Misiek mówi, żebyśmy robili, jak wymyśla jakieś zabawy czy coś i w ogóle wkurza mnie, bo ja nie chcę żeby Misiek się tak rządził i rozkazywał, jakby był tatą!

\- Też jedziesz, księżniczko? Zostawiasz mnie samego? - Tata mnie złapał na ręce i zszedł z werandy, żeby się pożegnać z tatusiem. - Będę okropnie tęsknił!

\- Dam ci całusa!

\- Daj! - powiedział i daliśmy sobie buzi, ja mu w policzek a on mi w czoło.

Tata ładnie pachnie i lubię jak mnie nosi, jest okropnie silny i trzyma mnie mocno, kiedy robię fikołka w tył i staję na rękach i to mogę tylko z nim, bo wiem, że mnie na pewno złapie. I jeszcze się tak bawimy, że ja upadam do tyłu i on mnie łapie, a to jest okropnie trudne i nawet z tatusiem nie upadam, tylko z tatą, chociaż tatuś mówi, że też mnie złapie i zawsze łapał Miśka, ale jednak wolę jak tata mnie łapie. Z nim się nie boję, a z tatusiem to już trochę tak, bo mi się wydaje, że jednak nie będzie mieć siły, albo się potknie, albo coś...

Zrobiłam fikołka na trawę a tata przypomniał tatusiowi, żeby ostrożnie jechał i żeby uważał, żeby nie dźwigał, że Misiek będzie go pilnować i żeby jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy bak jest pełen i czy ma komórkę, gdyby coś się stało i musiał zadzwonić... I czy jednak nas nie zawieźć, bo on ma teraz czas i chętnie się przewietrzy.

Tatuś pokazał, że ma komórkę, że bateria jest naładowana, zapewnił, że bak jest pełen, obiecał, że będzie bardzo ostrożny i wrócimy przed kolacją.

\- A może pojedziemy na dwa samochody? - Rzucił tata. - Bo bym sprawdził agregat w schronisku przy okazji? Co?...

Tatuś się uśmiechnął, pogłaskał go i dał mu buzi i powiedział, że następnym razem i że go kocha i że musimy już jechać. Wsiedliśmy do dżipa, tatuś i Misiek z przodu a my z Claire z tyłu.

\- Pasy! - Tatuś się obejrzał, czy jesteśmy zapięte, krzyknął: _hej, przygodo!_ , i ruszyliśmy.

Tata stał na podjeździe i patrzył za nami, aż zupełnie zasłoniły go drzewa. Zawsze ma taką poważną minę, jak się rozstaje z tatusiem i chyba się wtedy martwi, bo jak raz tatuś pojechał sam, a ja zostałam w domu, z tatą, to on przez cały czas zerkał na telefon i na zegarek i graliśmy w gry, ale wcale nie uważał i ciągle przegrywał i dziadziuś mu dokuczał, że tatuś zadzwoni i powie, że nie wraca na noc, bo idzie do kina na francuski film. Ellen go pacnęła w ucho (dziadziusia, nie tatę), ale widać było, że coś ich okropnie śmieszy, a tata zaraz zadzwonił do tatusia i wypytywał gdzie jest, co robi i niech natychmiast wraca i która to godzina i że Grejpfruta boli brzuszek, a wcale nie bolał i Ellen powiedziała, żeby nie kłamał, a tata powiedział, że wcale nie kłamie, tylko _stosuje subtelne techniki perswazji_ i że tatuś wcale nie lubi francuskiego kina tylko porządne, amerykańskie, a wtedy dziadziuś powiedział, że lepiej, żeby tata pilnował czy go ktoś nie podsiądzie w tym kinie, bo są chętni na wolne miejsca i tata zawarczał ze złości i znów zadzwonił do tatusia, tatuś nie odbierał, tata zaczął się jeszcze bardziej złościć, Ellen wyjaśniła, że dziadziuś go podpuszcza i znów pacnęła dziadziusia, dziadziuś spytał: _za co?!,_ i dodał, że tatuś jest pewnie zajęty i żeby tata przestał mu przeszkadzać.

Tatuś w końcu odebrał, tata na niego nakrzyczał, tatuś się rozłączył, tata znów zaczął wydzwaniać, dziadziuś się śmiał, Ellen krzyknęła: _patrz, co narobiłeś, złośliwy ośle!_ A potem była awantura i tatuś wyjaśniał, że nie chciał rozmawiać w trakcie jazdy, bo przecież tata mu zawsze zabrania, bo to niebezpieczne i zapewniał, że nie był w żadnym kinie i o co tak w ogóle chodzi tacie, chciałby wiedzieć?

Misiek mówi, że to zazdrość i że tata nie cierpi tego wilka z cukierni, Charliego, bo myśli, że on podrywa tatusia i że się w nim kocha i że tatuś się do niego wyprowadzi. Ale tatuś na pewno nie kocha Charliego, tylko tatę, więc tata jest niemądry, że się tak denerwuje i krzyczy, bo tatusiowi jest przykro i potem tata idzie zrywać kwiatki i udaje, że wcale nie przeprasza i dziadziuś znów się nabija, że tata jest pantoflarz. Misiek powiedział, że to z tym kinem, to była taka metafora i że nie będzie mi tłumaczył, bo jestem za mała.

Uch! Ależ on się mądrzy czasami! Co ta Claire w nim widzi?

Tatuś włączył radio i zaczęliśmy śpiewać piosenki. Tatuś lubi śpiewać (i ja też, bardzo!), a jego ulubioną piosenkę śpiewa taki stary pan _beatles_ , Paul. To piosenka o czarnym ptaszku, który musi otworzyć oczy, rozłożyć skrzydełka i pofrunąć. _To piosenka o odwadze!,_ uważa tatuś. Bardzo dobra dla omeg!

Jeszcze dlatego ją lubi, bo to tata dał mu posłuchać pierwszy raz, bo chciał, żeby tatuś - jak ptaszek - nauczył się latać. No, nie naprawdę, bo tatuś jest wilkiem, nie ptaszkiem, więc to taka _metafora_ , ale żeby robił to, co mu sprawia przyjemność i się mniej bał.

Claire myśli, że tatuś jest odważny i wcale się nie boi taty, ale sam opowiadał, że kiedyś się go bał, bardzo. Bo był ślepy i go nie znał i tata go zabrał bez pytania i tatuś myślał, że tata będzie dla niego niedobry, i trochę był, tata sam powiedział, że nie mogli się dogadać, bo królewna (to o tatusiu) ciągle płakała i była chucherkiem, nie nadążała za tatą i w ogóle. I zawsze jak o tym mówią, to tata daje tatusiowi buzi i go głaszcze po pleckach i obaj sobie patrzą w oczy i Misiek udaje, że rzyga wtedy, bo jest głupi.

\- A czemu twój tata nazywa wujka królewną? Co? - spytała Claire na ucho.

Uhm... no... bo... Hm. Co by tu odpowiedzieć? Właściwie to nie wiem, czemu. Zawsze nazywał i koniec.

\- Bo królewna to coś najcenniejszego, jak rany! - Wyjaśnił Misiek, obracając się do nas. Ale ma słuch... podsłuchiwacz!

\- A co? - Tatuś ściszył radio i też zerknął, zaciekawiony.

\- Claire się dziwi, czemu jesteś królewną - odpowiedział. - Dla taty.

Tatuś zaczął się śmiać i powiedział, że tata lubi wymyślać innym przezwiska i to on zaczął mówić na mnie Ciasteczko a na Grejpfruta Grejpfrut.

\- Na Claire mówi _wróbelek_. - Przypomniał Misiek. - A na pana Charliego mówi: _francuski piesek_.

\- Misiek! Nie powtarzaj tego, to akurat niemiłe. - Tatuś go skarcił. - Tata też nie powinien tak mówić! Charlie nie jest pieskiem. I nie jest Francuzem.

\- Tata go nie lubi - powiedziałam. - Bo on się w tobie kocha!

\- Mary! - Tatuś zwolnił i jeszcze raz się obejrzał. - Co ty wygadujesz?

\- No, Misiek mówił! - Pokazałam palcem. - Co nie, Claire?

Claire nie wiedziała, czy przytaknąć, czy nie, bo nie chciała kłamać tatusiowi a bała się, że tatuś nakrzyczy na Miśka. Tatuś się zaczerwienił, a potem roześmiał.

\- Charlie jest po prostu miły, nie kocha się we mnie - mruknął, zerkając w boczne lusterko. Uszy miał purpurowe i chyba nie mówił takiej całkiem prawdy. - Jest uprzejmy. A tata go... _też lubi_ , trochę _mniej_ niż innych, ale nie to, że _nie_ lubi... całkiem... nie całkiem, ale jednak trochę tak... - Zaczął się plątać. - Chociaż tego tak nie okazuje.

\- Jest zazdrosny. - Misiek się wtrącił i tatuś zamilkł a potem zaczął kaszleć. - A we wszystkich bajkach dzielny rycerz ratuje świat, zabija smoki i dostaje królewnę w nagrodę. Tata zabija smoki i jest dzielny...

\- I jestem jego nagrodą? - Tatuś prychnął trochę rozbawiony a trochę jakby się nie zgadzał. - Złotym pucharkiem?

\- No... nie jesteś pucharkiem... - Misiek się zastanowił. - Nie dosłownie przecież. Nie chcesz być nagrodą?

\- Nie jestem rzeczą. Żeby mnie dostawać... - Tatuś znów zerknął w lusterko, tym razem to na przedniej szybie. Patrzył na nas, na mnie i na Claire.

\- Ale tatuś cię ukradł! Sam mówiłeś! - Uparł się Misiek. Miał rację, tatuś tak opowiadał i tata też. Tata _ukradł_   tatusia. - I tata mówił!, że jesteś jego skarbem!

\- Tata tak mówi, bo żartuje. I nazywa mnie królewną, bo to miłe słowo. Takie trochę miłe, a trochę żartobliwe. Rozumiecie?

\- Tak. No jasne. - Misiek się zniecierpliwił. - Przecież nie jesteś _prawdziwą_ królewną!

\- Ale masz koronę! Tata ci kupił! - Przypomniałam. - A ja jestem księżniczką! A ty jesteś pajacem! - powiedziałam, bo Misiek czasem jest okropnie denerwujący.

\- Mary! - Tatuś mi pogroził. - Przeproś! Nie można przezywać!

\- Bo on się ciągle mądrzy! I uważa, że wie najlepiej!

\- Miś jest mądry. - Tatuś pogłaskał Miśka. - I ty też jesteś mądra. I Claire. W tym samochodzie są same mądre wilki! Tak?

\- TAK! - wrzasnęliśmy.

\- Nie ma co się kłócić, pośpiewajmy jeszcze! Co? - I znów włączył radio i zaczęliśmy śpiewać na głos i tańczyć!

 

* * *

 

Schronisko wygląda trochę jak nasz dom: ma parter, piętro i poddasze. I dużą werandę, tylko trochę inną niż u nas, bo na naszą się wchodzi po schodkach a tu nie ma schodków. I jest ogródek z tyłu. Tam jest szklarnia i rosną zioła i warzywnik i są drzewka z jabłkami i śliwkami, które tatuś zasadził, jak się urodziły bliźniaki. I dopiero w tym roku będą owoce, bo drzewka musiały urosnąć.

Tatuś jak tylko się przywitał ze wszystkimi, to od razu poszedł sprawdzić, czy może już są kwiaty i czy drzewka wyglądają na zdrowe, bo nie może się doczekać tych jabłek i śliwek. Na końcu działki, w rogu, stoją ule. Adam, który mieszka w schronisku już dawno, chyba od dwóch lat, albo trzech, opiekuje się nimi. Tatuś jest zadowolony, kiedy omegi się czymś opiekują. Mówi, że to ważne czuć się potrzebnym i mieć kontrolę. Że to zdrowe dla omeg.

Zastanowił się z nimi, czym by chciały się opiekować i razem ustalili a potem kupili (tata pomógł i dziadziuś Bobby) pszczoły i kury do kurnika. Są też kotki i piesek, co go potrącił samochód i teraz kuleje na łapkę, ale jest bardzo kochany i cztery kózki duże i dwie malutkie, co się urodziły niedawno. S ł o d k i e! Tatuś wszystko obszedł, żeby zobaczyć: i kurnik i ule i szopę z kózkami. Piesek mieszka w domu, w pokoju Rachel. Jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem.

Omegi okropnie lubią tatusia, wszyscy wychodzą, kiedy przyjeżdża i go ściskają i wszystko mu opowiadają i robią herbatę owocową z miodem i każdy chce koło niego siedzieć. Jedna starsza pani powiedziała kiedyś, że tatuś jest ich aniołem.

Adam i Rachel zaczęli wyładowywać prezenty i każdy coś dostał: mięciutkie skarpetki, t-shirt ze swoim zdjęciem, sandałki z kryształkami, czerwoną szminkę... Tatuś bardzo uważnie słucha a potem przywozi to, co o czym każdy marzył, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł sobie kupić. Wszyscy się strasznie cieszą, jakby to były kucyki i lalki z domkiem i ubrankami, chociaż czasem to są zwykłe klapki i nowe dżinsy, albo książki. Tatuś mówi, że to dla niego drobiazg, prawie nic nie kosztuje, a dla niektórych to są pierwsze rzeczy, które ktoś kupił specjalnie dla nich. Specjalnie.

Tatuś powiedział kiedyś, że jak tata go zabrał ze sobą w podróż do domu, to tatuś też nic nie miał na własność, jak te biedne omegi ze schroniska. Żadnego bagażu. I dopiero Ellen i ciocia Jody mu kupiły ładne ubranie i inne prezenty i on dobrze pamięta to uczucie. I że to wielka radość i przywilej móc spełniać czyjeś marzenia. Tak mówi.

Kocham go.

My z Miśkiem i Claire zanosiliśmy do kuchni jedzenie i tam dwie dziewczyny zaczęły je chować do spiżarni a ciasteczka wyjmować na talerzyki, do zjedzenia. Potem starsi jedli ciasteczka i pili herbatę na werandzie i rozmawiali, a my karmiliśmy kózki i taka dziewczyna, Mimi, pokazała nam jak się doi mleczko, ale nie za dużo, żeby starczyło dla maluszków. Małe kózki skaczą i próbują bóść czółkami i przekrzywiają główki, jak się do nich mówi. Trzeba ich pilnować, żeby nie wchodziły do warzywnika, bo kózki wszystko jedzą i by zjadły marchewki i dynie i bakłażany i kabaczki i ogórki i pomidory i papryki... _Wszystko_.

Uwielbiam kózki. Wolę kózki niż kucyka, chociaż Slejpnir jest bardzo ładny i bardzo miły, ale kózki są weselsze i bardzo śmieszne!

Tatuś w pewnym momencie nas zawołał (całe schronisko). Stał na środku werandy i miał łezki w oczach, ale się szeroko uśmiechał i pachniał bardzo-bardzo ładnie! Trzymał chudziutką dziewczynę za rękę i powiedział, że ma zaszczyt ogłosić, że Bonnie, która jest w schronisku od dwóch tygodni, spodziewa się szczeniaczka i że to cudowna wiadomość i on się bardzo cieszy i prosi, żeby wszyscy uważali na Bonnie i jej pomagali. Wszyscy zaczęli gratulować, Bonnie się zawstydziła i rozpłakała i schowała w domu, ale tatuś ją znów przyprowadził i powiedział, że nie ma się co martwić, że ciocia Jessie jest najlepszym lekarzem, przyprowadziła na świat wszystkie jego szczeniaczki (czyli nas) i na pewno poradzi sobie z jeszcze jednym. W przyszłym tygodniu tatuś zawiezie Bonnie na badania, wstawimy do pokoju Bonnie łóżeczko i szafkę z rzeczami dzidziusia i że ona teraz musi dużo odpoczywać, spać i zdrowo się odżywiać.

Jeeej!, maluszek! 

Biedna Bonnie, wyglądała na przestraszoną i miała na buzi żółtego siniaka. Tatuś ją cały czas ściskał i mówił jej miłe rzeczy, że była bardzo dzielna, że na pewno sobie poradzi, że teraz ma maluszka, który nie może się przecież denerwować, bo zachoruje i nie urośnie, więc ona nie może się martwić i płakać, tylko ma się cieszyć i śmiać. Że tatuś jej we wszystkim pomoże i że doskonale ją rozumie, że Bonnie może zawsze do niego zadzwonić, jeśli będzie chciała porozmawiać i że to jest cały jej maluszek, który będzie ją kochał jak nikt na świecie. Bonnie wyszeptała, że nie ma pracy ani żadnych pieniążków i nie wie, ile może tu zostać, w schronisku i nie chce robić kłopotu, a tatuś powiedział, że zostanie tyle ile trzeba, o pieniążki ma się nie martwić, jak się maluszek urodzi to zaczną myśleć o jakiejś pracy, może w cukierni? Albo w sklepie? Ale na razie musi się skupić na czymś ważniejszym - koniecznie musi przytyć i tatuś będzie co tydzień sprawdzać co u niej i będzie jej alfą, więc już niech nie płacze tylko się ładnie uśmiechnie i zje ciasteczko.

Tata zadzwonił do tatusia tylko pięć razy, tatuś za każdym razem mówił, że jeszcze posiedzimy, ale wrócimy tak, jak powiedział: przed kolacją, że wszystko jest w porządku, że mu powie niespodziankę i że go kocha. Nie, nie powie niespodzianki _teraz_ , bo to nie byłaby niespodzianka _potem_ , a on chce zobaczyć minę taty, jak przyjedziemy.

 _Nie, Dean_ \- powiedział tatuś - _niespodzianki są zawsze miłe. Nagły wypadek jest niemiły, a to nie jest nagły wypadek. Może troszkę, ale pomówimy o tym w domu._

Tata chciał przyjechać po nas, bo jednak może obejrzy ten agregat, a poza tym akurat się trochę nudzi i to nie jest kłopot.

 _Następnym razem, Dean. Przyjedziemy razem, za tydzień. Obiecuję._ \- Tatuś powtórzył cierpliwie i jeszcze dodał, że kocha tatę i że tęskni i że niedługo wyjeżdżamy.

 

* * *

  

\- Nie jesteśmy schroniskiem dla samotnych matek! - Tata podniósł głos. Jakoś się wcale nie ucieszył z tego, że Bonnie będzie mieć maluszka i tatusiowi się zrobiło przykro.

\- Przecież jej nie wygonimy. - Tatuś podał mu piwo, dał Joy miseczkę kaszki i łyżeczkę, żeby sobie zjadła i zajął się mleczkiem dla Grejpfruta. - Na pewno nie w tym stanie.

\- Ma swojego alfę, niech się nią zajmie. - Tata odstawił butelkę i zaczął smarować konfiturą naleśniki dla bliźniaków. - Na pewno jej szuka, a jak się dowie o szczeniaczku...

\- Bonnie chce zostać. I zostanie. - Tatuś podał mleczko Grejpfrutowi, trzymając go na rękach (Grejpfrut jest już na tyle duży, że sam potrafi obiema łapkami trzymać butlę). - Nie oddam jej jakiemuś...

\- ...alfie.  J e j  alfie. - Tata powiedział to bardzo stanowczo. - Pokłócili się, rozumiem. Pomogliśmy jej. Odpoczęła, złapała oddech. Ale musi wrócić do swojej watahy. Szczeniaczek nie może wychowywać się bez ojca!

\- Może, jeśli tak zdecyduje Bonnie! - Tatuś zmarszczył brwi. Nie patrzył na tatę i mówił cichutko, ale wydawał się być całkiem pewny.

\- Bonnie nie ma nic do gadania! - Tata kazał bliźniakom przestać się bawić jedzeniem, bo zaraz będą sprzątać cały stół. - Musi teraz myśleć o szczeniaczku!

\- Myśli o szczeniaczku.

\- Właśnie widzę. - Tata podał mu pieluszkę z tetry, bo Grejpfrut zapaćkał sobie brodę i kaftanik jak wypluł smoczek. - Co ty wyrabiasz? Co? - Wziął go na ręce od tatusia. - Nie chcesz jeść? Nie jesteś głodny?

\- Guagua! - krzyknął uszczęśliwiony Grejpfrut i odwrócił głowę, jak tata mu chciał podać smoczek. - Guaaałałaaaaa!

\- Może chcesz ziemniaczka? - spytał tata. - Słuchaj, wiem, że to niełatwa sytuacja, ale trzeba odłożyć emocje na bok.

Tatuś zajrzał do rondelka z ugotowanymi ziemniaczkami, wyjął małego, rozgniótł dokładnie, dodał odrobinkę mleka, żeby zrobiła się mięciutka pasta i zaczął podawać malutkimi kęskami. Grejpfrut trochę wypluł, ale ziemniaczek mu bardziej smakował.

\- Jestem pewny, że się między nimi poukłada. Nam się poukładało. - Przekonywał tata.

\- To co innego... - Tatuś pokręcił głową i Grejpfrut zaczął go naśladować, wiercić się na rękach taty i podskakiwać, przez co było trudniej wycelować łyżeczką w jego pyszczek. - Bonnie nie chce.

Przez chwilę tata i tatuś gapili się na siebie i w końcu tata westchnął.

\- Dobra. Na razie niech zostanie. Zobaczymy. - Ustąpił. - No co? Zjadłeś już? Teraz już chyba tylko się bawisz. Koniec tego, bo zapaskudzisz siebie, tatusia i pół kuchni - powiedział do Grejpfruta.

Tatuś dał mu buzi i tata zaniósł Grejpfruta na górę, żeby go przebrać.

Biedna Bonnie. Ciekawe czemu nie chce być ze swoją watahą. Dobrze, że przyjechała do schroniska, tatuś się nią zaopiekuje. I jej maluszkiem.

Szkoda, że jej szczeniaczek nie będzie mieć taty. Claire też nie ma taty.

Jest mi smutno. Wszystkie szczeniaczki na świecie powinny mieć takiego tatę jak nasz.

 

 

 


	108. NOCNA INTERWENCJA

Dwa dni po wizycie Casa w schronisku w środku nocy zadzwonił telefon. Dean warknął z rozrażnieniem, patrząc na wyświetlacz.

\- Do ciebie. - Podał komórkę omedze. - Adam.

\- Co? - Cas ziewnął, obracając się niemrawo. Właśnie łapał głęboki sen i nagłe wybudzenie było nieprzyjemne i irytujące. - Dean, nie teraz. Daj pospać.

\- Schronisko! Do ciebie! - warknął alfa, położył telefon na kołdrze i zachrapał.

\- Grrrry... - Cas pomacał na oślep i podniósł aparat do ucha, nie otwierając oczu. - Sssso tam?

\- Zjawił się Gregor... Alfa Bonnie, chce ją zabrać! Adam nie pozwala, ale on hałasuje, chce go pobić! - wyszeptała Rachel, w tle słychać było płacz i szepty innych omeg. Cas poderwał się. Sen nagle odpłynął.

\- Zaraz będziemy! Nie wpuszczajcie go do domu! - przykazał. - Nie rozłączaj się. Dean! Dean, alfa Bonnie robi awanturę w schronisku! - Szarpnął go za ramię - Wstawaj! Trzeba tam jechać!

Wyskoczył z łóżka, sięgając po spodnie i sweter, podczas gdy Dean w ostatnim odruchu obrony nakrył głowę poduszką.

\- Dean! Wstawaj, no! Trzeba im pomóc!

\- To pomóż. To twoje omegi. - Zamarudził, ale zaczął się zwlekać, jęcząc i grymasząc jak Grejpfrut nad swoją kaszką.

\- Dean! Nie czas teraz... - Cas podał mu ubranie i buty. - Weźmiemy Bobby'ego? Może zadzwonię do Jody? Co?

\- Nie dzwoń. - Dean ziewnął i podrapał się w głowę. - Zanim dojedzie będzie po sprawie. Bobby niech śpi, idź po Rufusa. Walt ma dziś zmianę... Czemu on nie wie? - Zastanowił się. Wataha wystawiała warty i pilnowała ostoi, ale od tak dawna nie mieli nieproszonych gości, że chłopaki czasem na warcie spali, albo oglądali seriale. Trzeba sprawdzić, co robi Walt i natrzeć mu uszy, zapamiętał. Tymczasem posłał Casa, żeby odpalił dżipa.

 

* * *

 

Cas wyskoczył zdenerwowany przed Deana i uniósł zaciśnięte pięści do piersi, nie odważając się wymachiwać rękami, ale nie mogąc też powstrzymać gniewu.

\- Ona nie chce! Nigdzie nie pójdzie, słyszysz?! - wrzasnął. - Nie zmusisz jej!

\- Ściągnij smycz tej suczce, bo oberwie! - Zagroził obcy wilk, patrząc na Deana.

\- Cas! Zachowuj się - powiedział alfa wyrozumiale, przyzwyczajony do wybryków omegi i nie to, że go zachęcał, ale i nie ganił. - Daj nam porozmawiać.

Cas niechętnie się wycofał, niecierpliwie się wiercąc za plecmi alfy. Przygryzał koniuszek kciuka i zerkał na Deana, co powie, jak poprowadzi rozmowę. Obcy wilk po ich przyjeździe trochę się wycofał, ale nadal zgłaszał roszczenie do Bonnie. Adam zdołał obronić dom, chociaż ten cały Gregor straszył, że wjedzie im w budynek samochodem i że ich spali. 

Bonnie wyrwała się dziewczynom i wyszła do niego, nie chcąc ich narażać. Gdyby Dean nie wcisnął gazu i nie przyjechali naprawdę błyskawicznie, Gregor zdołałby ją wywieźć. Całe szczęście, że zdążyli. Bonnie była przerażona, stała przy samochodzie Gregora, który akurat wpychał ją do środka, kiedy Cas wyskoczył i nie pozwolił. Reszta omeg na widok znajomego dżipa wyległa z domu, zbyt wystraszona i niepewna by podjąć interwencję, ale i nie chcąc opuścić biednej Bonnie i - teraz - także Casa. Niespecjalnie lubili i ufali Deanowi, ale teraz i jego obecność przywitali z ulgą.

\- Widzę tu za wiele emocji. - Dean patriarchalnie rozłożył ramiona, zaznaczając, że on, w przeciwieństwie do obcego, jest u siebie. - Odłożywszy je na bok, muszę stwierdzić, że jesteś nieproszonym gościem i naruszasz spokój mojej ostoi.

\- Z całym szacunkiem. - Obcy wilk podniósł dłonie w geście pokoju. - Przyjechałem po swoją własność i zaraz wyjeżdżamy, nie czyniąc żadnych szkód. Do innych omeg nic nie mam, ale ta jedna jest moja. Mam prawo ją zabrać.

\- Nie masz! Nie masz! - Cas nie wytrzymał, znów rzucając się do przodu. Dean go nie zatrzymał, stał z rękami na biodrach a kiedy Cas skoczył i go niechcący potrącił, nawet lekko się zachwiał i potknął.

Obcy wilk nieco bardziej się wyprostował i w jego wzroku pojawił się cień pogardy dla tego alfy, którym rządzą omegi. Ten Winchester, niby taki poważany, niby jego stado liczy tyle wilków, jak trzy albo cztery przeciętnie duże rodziny. Swego czasu był najmłodszym i dość znanym w niektórych kręgach alfą. Agresywnym, wzbudzającym lęk, z niekwestionowanym autorytetem. Wilki się do niego garnęły, licząc na skuteczne przywództwo, ochronę i co tu kryć - zamożność dobrze zarządzanej watahy. Podobno zabijał smoki. Podobno... _kiedyś_. Póki ogon nie zaczął kręcić psem a ten bezczelny omega nie wlazł mu na głowę.

Słuchy o przystani dla omeg rozprzestrzeniały się w ostatnich latach po kraju, wzbudzając falę plotek i domysłów. Niespotykane przedsięwzięcie komentowano w watahach jako ekstrawagancję bogatego wilka, może znudzonego już przygodami, może mającego jakieś swoje, ukryte i bardziej zrozumiałe cele niż _altruizm_. Starsi podawali młodszym go jako przykład skutków katastrofalnego odejścia od tradycji. Co to za nowe porządki, _miejsce_ _dla_ _omeg_?

Omegi od zawsze miały swoje miejsce i na pewno nie były to luksusy w środku lasów, z własnymi pokojami, łóżkami i patronem, który za wszystko płacił, nie oczekując w zamian żadnych usług. Alfy nie mogły pojąć, jak ktoś chciał dzielić zasoby własnej watahy ze sforą przybłęd i wyrzutków. _Niemądre i szkodliwe_ , uważały. _Ten Winchester zwariował. Osłabia rodzinę._

Gregor, obcy wilk, widział teraz dokładnie, że plotki nie oddawały nawet cienia prawdy, a  była taka, że miał przed sobą alfę bez jaj, bez kłów i pazurów, który nie potrafił przywołać do porządku własnego omegi. Omegi! Ten gówniarz odzywał się niepytany, przy alfach, przy obcym, przynosząc swemu panu wstyd i wystawiając go na pośmiewisko.

Zamiast zostać widowiskowo ukarany, jeszcze go potrąca, popycha.

Tą sukę, Bonnie zabiłby za takie ekscesy.

\- Nie jesteś u siebie! - krzyknął piskliwie omega. - Bonnie nie chce z tobą iść i nie pójdzie!

\- A kto się jej pyta? - Zdziwił się Gregor. - Albo ciebie?

\- Nie pójdzie! Ona i szczeniaczek zostaną tutaj! Będą bezpieczni! Zaopiekujemy się nimi!

Gregor podniósł brwi. A to coś nowego. Suka zaciążyła?

\- Cas! - Dean syknął, złapał go za kark i pociągnął do siebie. Cas spojrzał zdziwiony, Dean pokręcił głową i Cas się stropił.

_Tak to jest z głupimi omegami. Nie umieją utrzymać języka za zębami._

\- Szczeniaczek? - Gregor obrócił się do Bonnie. Stała zapłakana, trzęsąc się i kuląc przy otwartych drzwiczkach. - Mój szczeniaczek? Kiedy zamierzałaś mi powiedzieć?

Bonnie zaczęła się jąkać i krztusić. Miał chęć ją palnąć, żeby wydusiła z siebie jedno sensowne słowo, idiotka. Niemota. Głupi garkotłuk. Wystarczy na nią popatrzeć, żeby chcieć jej przylać. Durna pizda.

\- To jeszcze nic pewnego, nawet nie była u lekarza. - Wtrącił łagodząco ten cały Winchester. - Wydaje jej się, że może być...

\- Pachnie inaczej. - Gregor niuchnął. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zresztą tu pełno jest innych, obcych woni, ciężko się połapać.

\- Ma ubranie po innej wilczycy, mamy też w rodzinie niemowlę. - Winchester starał się bagatelizować. 

\- Chcesz mi ukraść szczenną samicę?

Winchester skrzywił się. Na tak postawioną kwestię była tylko jedna odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że nie. Każdy alfa miał prawo wszelkimi środkami chronić swoje szczeniaki. Miejsce szczeniaczka było przy ojcu, z rodziną. Pod opieką watahy.

Dean wiedział, że gdyby ktoś _jemu_ chciał odebrać partnera i dziecko... _wiedział_ , bo to się naprawdę stało, gdy Sue porwała Casa i sprzedała go Crowleyowi. Poruszył niebo i ziemię, żeby go znaleźć. Świadomość, że nosi Ciasteczko, że ktoś może im robić krzywdę, że są w niebezpieczeństwie... Nigdy nie powiedział tego omedze, nie chciał go martwić, ale naprawdę się wtedy bał. Ciasteczko, Mary, jego mała księżniczka, która nigdy się nie dowie, ile strachu napędziła tacie. Jaką przygodę przeżyła, jeszcze zanim jej życie rozpoczęło się na dobre... Rozdarłby Crowleya na strzępy, gdyby przez niego ją stracił. Żaden wilk nie miałby mu za złe. Instynkt ojca każe chronić szczeniaczka i jego matkę.

Albo tatusia.

Na miejscu tego wilka, Gregora, też by nie odpuścił. Nie pozwoliłby obcym zabrać Casa, szczeniaczka. Nigdy. Po jego trupie.

\- Daj jej ochłonąć. - Zaproponował ugodowo. - Niech tu zostanie jeszcze z tydzień czy dwa, uspokoi się... oboje przemyślicie swoje sprawy i na pewno wszystko się ułoży. Będzie bezpieczna, obiecuję. Nikt jej palcem nie tknie, zresztą tu są same omegi. Pojutrze Cas miał zabrać ją do lekarki, znamy ją, jest bardzo miła i kompetentna. Może pojedziesz z nami?

Chciał mu pomóc. Wiedział, że związki alf i omeg są pełne wybojów, burzliwe. Po tylu latach miał trochę doświadczenia, więcej niż ten zapalczywy, bitny wilk. Trzeba nauczyć się naginać. Szukać kompromisów. Omegi z natury są ugodowe i potulne, alfom jest ciężej. Rozumiał to. Rozumiał, że Gregor dał się ponieść, najpierw doprowadzając Bonnie do takiego stanu, że wolała uciec z watahy, a teraz tu... awanturując się. Niemniej... wierzył, że ten młody, niecierpliwy alfa chce ją odzyskać. Ugryzł ją. Uczynił z niej parę. Tak jak Dean zrobił z Casem. Siłą, przymusem, gwałtem, ale przecież coś musi do niej czuć.  Szczeniaczek potrzebuje taty, potrzebuje watahy. Jeśli Bonnie zostanie sama, może sobie nie poradzić. Jak matka Claire. Trzeba im dać szansę, może się dogadają, dla dobra ich wszystkich.

\- Jedź do miasta, u Benny'ego są pokoje, niedrogie i wygodne. - Poradził. - Wróć rano. Przywieź jakiś wiecheć... - Zażartował cicho, familiarnie nachylając się do niego i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, jak kombatant do rekruta. - Rozmowa od razu będzie inna...

\- Co? - Gregor odsunął się z urazą i wstrętem, jakby bliskość Winchestera mogła go zarazić jakąś niebezpieczną chorobą. - Nie zamierzam jej przepraszać, jeśli o to ci chodzi! Kwiatki?! - Obejrzał się na Bonnie. - Myślisz, że dostaniesz kwiatki, suko? Tak ci się zdaje? Że skoro nosisz mojego bachora w brzuchu, głupia cipo, to teraz będzie jak w telewizji? Truskawki, kwiatki, może jeszcze pierścionek z brylantem, co? Ty swojej pannie dajesz kwiatki, pedale? - warknął pogardliwie w kierunku Winchestera. - A w łóżku to on cię ujeżdża, co? Pewnie dlatego tak się tu rządzi. Zabieram swoją sukę, a tobie nic do tego. Zrozumiesz, jak wyjmiesz fiuta z dupy.

Dean odchylił się powolutku i zaplótł ramiona na piersi.

\- Bonnie zostanie tu tyle, ile będzie chciała. - Wycedził zimno. - Sama zdecyduje kiedy i czy w ogóle zechce odejść. Za to ty odejdziesz teraz - powiedział.

\- Bo co?

\- Bo on tak mówi! - Cas nie wytrzymał, znów się przepchnął obok Deana i krzyknął - nie jesteś tu mile widziany! Nie zapraszaliśmy! To prywatna ziemia! Nie masz prawa tu być! A Bonnie nigdy do ciebie nie wróci! Nie jest twoją własnością, należy do siebie! Jest wolna! Nie potrzebuje, żeby ktoś ją tak traktował! Nie będziesz bić ani jej, ani szczeniaczka! Nie masz żadnego prawa! Wynoś się stąd! I sam masz fiuta w dupie!

Cas kątem oka zauważył pięść błyskawicznie pędzącą ku jego twarzy i zamarł, w oczekiwaniu na cios, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Może przy tym pisnął ze strachu, a może to był dźwięk, który wydał z siebie napastnik. Zamrugał, przyglądając się tępo jak ten okropny, obcy wilk klęka z jękiem, w żelaznym uścisku Deana, którego dłoń niczym imadło miażdży mu ramię z paskudnym chrupnięciem łamanej kości. Dean puścił go dopiero kiedy tamten wilk opadł na oba kolana, pochylając kark, całkowicie pokonany. Bez jednego ciosu, bez bójki - Dean tylko zablokował jego pięść i dosłownie zgruchotał mu kości w łapie.

\- Nie tłucz szklanek, za które nie zapłaciłeś - powiedział niskim, chrapliwym głosem. - W cudzym domu. To nieuprzejme, a my, pedały, przywiązujemy wagę do grzeczności.

Cas z trudem oderwał wzrok od upokorzonego wilka i spojrzał na Deana. Który obrócił się do niego i mrugnął wesoło. Rozśmieszyło go zaskoczenie na twarzy omegi, jego ogromne oczy, tym razem prawie czarne od rozszerzonych źrenic. Nie pachniał strachem. Dean niuchnął z zaciekawieniem. Cas się nie bał. Prawdę mówiąc, szeroko się uśmiechnął do swojego alfy.

Promienny, szelmowski uśmiech od ucha do ucha.

\- Zmykaj! - mruknął do niego, żeby przestał się tu plątać, mały pyskaty hultaj. - Zajmij się Bonnie.

Cas obrócił się na pięcie i natychmiast otoczył dziewczynę ramieniem, podprowadzając do domu w kojące objęcia Rachel i innych dziewczyn. Dean przewrócił oczami, słysząc jego teatralny szept:

\- Mówiłem ci, Dean nas obroni. To jest najodważniejszy i najsilniejszy wilk, jakiego znam! - dodał chełpliwie, jakby miał w tym swój udział i zasługę. Dean musiał zacisnąć szczęki, żeby się nie roześmiać.

Rufus z chłopakami leniwie wyleźli spomiędzy drzew. Alfa poradził sobie sam, jak zwykle, ale teraz czas pokazać temu chłystkowi, że nie ma co wracać po zemstę czy rewanż. Wataha Winchestera to nie tylko Winchester. Rufus westchnął, widząc kolejny gest Deana.

\- Posłuchaj rady mojego omegi. Zbieraj manatki i zmiataj z mojej ziemi. - Rzucił obcemu plik pogniecionych studolarówek. - To za fatygę. Straciłeś samicę, ale i tak więcej byś za nią nie dostał. Skóra i kości i w dodatku mocno zużyta... Trzeba ją było trochę szanować. Dbać o nią, byłaby warta więcej.

\- Szczeniaczek... - Upomniał się wilk, dźwignąwszy się na nogi jak tylko zdrową ręką pospiesznie pozbierał wszystkie banknoty i schował chciwym gestem za pazuchę.

\- Pewnie nie donosi. - Dean wzruszył ramionami, przyjmując lekceważącą postawę. - Spójrz na nią. Ledwo chodzi. Chuchro. Może i lepiej. Po co światu kolejna omega? - spytał retorycznie. Obcy alfa zerknął czujnie. - Co? Myślisz, że urodzi alfę? - Dean zakpił. - Jaka mać taka nać. Co może urodzić? No, nie lwa! - Zaczął rechotać. - Nie te geny... - Dodał ironicznie i Gregorowi przemknęło przez myśl, że może mu nie chodzi o Bonnie tylko o niego.

Podszedł, poklepał Gregora po ramieniu, jakby byli najlepszymi kumplami i zaczął sterować do jego wozu, nie przerywając przemowy:

\- Chcesz ją mieć do końca życia na głowie? Z całą gromadą niewydarzonych szczeniaków? Chcesz się użerać z chmarą omeg? Może lepiej odpuścić, pozbyć się problemu, zgarnąć tyle, ile można i poszukać sobie jakiejś zamożnej, ustawionej życiowo alfy? Hm? - Otworzył drzwiczki i poczekał, aż obcy wilk wsiądzie. Nachylił i zajrzał do wnętrza wozu. - I... rozumiesz... nie będę zadowolony, jeśli będziesz mi się tu plątał. Mógłbym cię na przykład zakopać gdzieś w lesie. Żywcem - powiedział życzliwie, ciepło, jakby wspominał o zaproszeniu na piwo i grilla. - Nikt by cię nie znalazł, przysięgam. - Rozejrzał się z zadumą po okolicy. - Żadnego z poprzednich nikt nie znalazł. Ale może dlatego, że nikt nie szukał. - Stwierdził. - A! I bym uważał na szeryfa, strasznie nie lubi awantur na swoim terenie. I wierzy w te brednie o srebrnych kulach i wilkołakach. Może dlatego, że ma w rodzinie kilku? - Zastanowił się i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Stuknął płaską dłonią w dach i Gregor na ten sygnał odpalił silnik, wciskając gaz do dechy.

Dean przetarł oko, bo trochę piasku i igieł wzbiło się po gwałtownym odjeździe _gościa_.

\- Cas! Do jasnej cholery! - wrzasnął, obracając się, jak tylko wóz tamtego zniknął w prześwicie. - Co ja powiedziałem?!

\- Co? - Cas podniósł brwi. - Co znowu?

Rufus prychnął śmiechem, idąc w kierunku werandy. _Zaczyna się..._

\- A w dupę chcesz?! Bo ja ci mogę natychmiast zapewnić odpowiednią porcję doznań! - Alfa starał się być surowy i groźny. - Co to było za wyskakiwanie do obcego wilka? Co?! Mógł cię tu rozgnieść jak muchę!

\- Przecież stałeś obok. - Cas podrapał się w grzbiet nosa. - I nie pozwoliłeś.

\- To, że jestem obok, nie znaczy, że ty możesz sobie pozwalać! - warknął alfa, ale oczy mu się śmiały. 

\- Nie? - Zdziwił się omega i Rufus pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Właśnie naocznie się przekonali, że z Deanem u boku Cas może sobie pozwalać do woli.

\- Mógł ci przetrzepać skórę i dopiero byłby ryk! 

\- Eee, nie dałby ci rady. - Cas machnął ręką. - Wiedziałem, że nie ma szans. Widziałeś jak dał się nabrać, kiedy udałeś, że się potknąłeś? - Roześmiał się.

Dean mógłby się _ewentualnie_ potknąć, gdyby popchnął go Sammy. Albo Cas, wjeżdżając w niego Impalą. Dean potrafił zachować niewzruszoną równowagę z Casem uczepionym jego paska w rwącym nurcie rzeki i nad przepaścią wysoko w górach, więc ten wilk był idiotą, mając nadzieję, że potrafiłby go pokonać. Winchestera, który chadza na smoki! 

\- Chciałeś go oszukać, żeby pomyślał, że nie jesteś taki silny. - Spuentował Cas. - Żeby stracił czujność.

Dean chciał coś powiedzieć, nawet zaczął, ale zrezygnował. Otworzył i zamknął usta, pozwalając, żeby omega go objął.

\- A jak go złapałeś zanim mnie uderzył! To było strasznie... - powiedział cichutko, wspinając się na palce do ucha alfy. - Seksowne. Niesamowicie.

\- Tak? - Alfa podniósł brew.

\- Jak cholera.

\- No!, bez przeklinania mi tu! - burknął. - Za dużo tego testosteronu.

\- Jak wrócimy założę tiarę. - Obiecał Cas, spoglądając spod rzęs. - T y l k o.

\- Dobra, pakować mi się i jazda! - Dean odstawił omegę na bok i zaczął rozstawiać wszystkich. - Kto ma zostać, kto jechać, raz raz, żeby nie tracić czasu! Jazda! Jazda, panienki, bez opierdalania się, Rufus z chłopakami przypilnujecie tu na miejscu, gdyby ten błazen chciał wrócić z jakimś głupim pomysłem. Cas, do cholery, zabieraj Bonnie i do wozu! Pomieszka trochę z nami... w pokoju gościnnym. Bez marudzenia. Za pięć minut chcę być w drodze do domu!

Cas zasalutował posłusznie i pomknął upychać w dżipie wystraszoną do szpiku omegę. Rufus szybko omówił z Deanem i Adamem kwestie bezpieczeństwa schroniska, warty i nocleg. Stadko zbitych w ciasną grupkę mieszkańców, obserwujących zajście z niepokojem, rzuciło się do wynoszenia na werandę leżaków dla tych silnych bet, które miały im towarzyszyć dzisiejszej nocy i może kilku następnych, co Dean brał pod uwagę.

Odprężenie było widoczne i odczuwalne, nagle znów zaczęli gadać, przekrzykiwać się, kto szykuje kawę, kto smaży burgery, może wynieść grill? Zaraz przyniosą piwo i colę i co jeszcze panowie sobie życzą?, proponowano gościnnie swoim wybawcom i obrońcom, mimo późnej pory.

W końcu wilki to nocne zwierzęta.

Dean zobaczył, że Cas już siedzi w wozie, z tyłu Bonnie, wszyscy wiedzieli co mają robić, więc jeszcze wygłosił krótką mówkę o tym, że byli dziś bardzo dzielni i że na jego ziemi są bezpieczni, ale powinni zachować czujność i rozwagę i bez wahania alarmować, jeśli tylko zauważą coś niepokojącego. Pożegnał się i ruszył do wozu.

Wizja Casa w tiarze (t y l k o) skłaniała do wyjątkowego pośpiechu. 

 

 

 

 


	109. WŁADZA TO PIENIĄDZE NIE KORONA

\- Nie bój się, Bonnie! Zamieszkasz z nami i ani Gregor, ani nikt nie zrobi ci już krzywdy! - Przekonywał Cas, odwracając się z do niej z przedniego siedzenia. - Denerwujesz się? Nie denerwuj się. Już po wszystkim. - Uspokajał.

Dean zerknął w lusterko. Dziewczyna siedziała sztywno, wciśnięta w fotel, cicha i nieruchoma, jakby starała się być niewidzialna. Albo martwa. Przypominała Claire, ich _wróbelka_. Claire na początku też była taka wystraszona. Nie wiedziała jak się zachować, jak stać, jak siedzieć. Często uciekała w jakiś ciemny kącik i chowała się przed wszystkimi. Zanim znalazła swojego małego alfę, Miśka, który nienachalnie, mimochodem, wręcz niezauważalnie zaczął ją wciągać w zabawy dzieciaków, pokazywać wszystko, co mały wilczek powinien wiedzieć o świecie i funkcjonowaniu w rodzinie. Zabierał ze sobą wszędzie i przy okazji pokazywał jak włączyć zmywarkę, jak zrobić kakao, jak kroić nożem stek, zjeżdżać ze zjeżdżalni, obserwować ptaki z lornetką, korzystać z ipada i ipoda, grać w Monopol i Operację i Farmę i Uciekające Kurczaki, szykować się na wycieczkę w góry czy do lasu, opiekać pianki nad ogniskiem (ćwiczyli nad świeczką) i mniej się bać.

Bonnie też przydałby się taki ktoś, kto nauczyłby ją mniej się bać. Przy kim mogłaby trochę odtajać. 

Cas spojrzał na Deana i uśmiechnął się, jak to on, nieśmiało i wdzięcznie, ale z tym chochlikiem w oczach, który świadczył, że dzisiejsza przygoda mu się podobała i że Dean zasłużył na uznanie. I podziw. I że Cas zamierza mu się troszkę zrewanżować, jak dotrą do domu. Krótko mówiąc, Cas był podekscytowany i  _w nastroju._

Dean położył mu rękę na udzie i nieco przesunął w górę, ścisnął, dając do zrozumienia, że plany na resztę nocy są ustalone i zatwierdzone i czekają na realizację. Jak tylko zaparkują biedną Bonnie w pokoju gościnnym.

Sama Bonnie miała zbyt dużo na głowie, żeby zwracać uwagę na tych dwóch wilków i ich niedwuznaczne pomruki, uśmieszki, a wreszcie intensywny pocałunek, który skradli sobie wysiadając z auta przed domem. Cas z widocznym trudem odkleił się od alfy, dość pospiesznie zaciągnął Bonnie do kuchni, biegiem podgrzał mleko z miodem, postawił kubek na tacy, do tego talerzyk z czekoladowymi herbatniczkami i maślany rogalik i (po półsekundowym namyśle) miseczkę orzechów (ze względu na magnez). Z tacą w rękach pogonił na górę, grzecznie popędzając Bonnie, żeby szybciej ją zakwaterować w pokoju na poddaszu, tym samym, który zajmowała Josie. 

\- Tu masz świeżą pościel, tu dodatkowe koce, a tu jest łazienka i ręczniki i... o, nawet szczoteczka... - Zrobił błyskawiczny  tour, otwierając szafy i szafki i pokazując Bonnie gdzie co może znaleźć. - Nowa, możesz wziąć. - Wygrzebał z szafki mini zestaw toaletowy, z mydełkiem i buteleczką szamponu. - Wypij mleko, weź kąpiel i kładź się spać. Sen najlepszy na zmartwienia, zobaczysz, rano poczujesz się znacznie lepiej! Jutro pogadamy co dalej. To znaczy... - Zatrzymał się i popatrzył z uwagą na dziewczynę. - Zaopiekujemy się tobą. Nie musisz się bać. Myśl tylko o sobie i maluszku. Dobra?

Bardzo łagodnie i ostrożnie ją przytulił, bardzo czule, jak spłoszone zwierzątko, któremu dotyk do tej pory kojarzy się z bólem i przymusem. Rozumiał, w jakim stanie emocji Bonnie się teraz znajduje i chciał jej przekazać, że jest bezpieczna. Że tu nie będzie przymusu i bólu. 

\- Nikt nie będzie decydował za ciebie, obiecuję. - Popatrzył głęboko w jej oczy i uśmiechnął się krzepiąco. - Nikt nie będzie cię do niczego zmuszał. Nikt. Do niczego. Rozumiesz?

Skinęła słabo.

\- Jesteśmy z Deanem piętro niżej. Jeśli chcesz coś jeszcze zjeść kuchnia jest na parterze, łatwo trafić. Rozgość się. Czuj się... - Chciał powiedzieć: _jak w domu_ , ale dom Bonnie chyba nie był dla niej przyjaznym miejscem. - ...swobodnie. 

Pogłaskał ją po włosach, życzył dobrej nocy i popędził do sypialni, po drodze ściągając buty, sweter i rozpinając spodnie.

\- Królewno! Już myślałem, że zaginąłeś podczas misji ratunkowej. - Dean niecierpliwie zagarnął go w progu i od razu pozbył się resztek ubrania. Podniósł palec, kiedy Cas, goły jak święty turecki, stał na środku sypialni. - Czekaj!

Z komody wyjął małą tiarę, migoczącą w pomarańczowym świetle świec, bo w czasie kiedy Cas zajmował się Bonnie, alfa nie próżnował i zajął się  _scenografią._ Cas lekko pochylił głowę, gdy Dean umieszczał klejnocik w jego włosach. 

 _-_ Byłeś dziś taki... - wymruczał z podziwem. - Ja się strasznie zdenerwowałem a ty wcale! 

Dean tylko się uśmiechnął. Gregor to jeden z tych chełpliwych wilczków, które nie są w stanie jeszcze (i może nigdy się nie nauczą) realnie ocenić sytuacji, ulegając złudzeniom i przeceniając własne siły. Nie wiedział o nim wiele, ale po stanie jego samochodu, jego omegi i jego własnym zachowaniu mógł przypuszczać, że to nie jest doświadczony alfa. Niebogaty i z niewielką watahą. Nienawykły do rozwiązywania poważniejszych problemów i nie mający do czynienia z alfami prowadzącymi większe rodziny.

Typowy miejski wilk, którego zmysły i instynkt stępiły się, lub - co bardziej prawdopodobne - nigdy nie rozwinęły w naturalnym środowisku. Nie polował, więc nie usłyszał podejścia Rufusa i chłopaków, czających się w ciemnościach w razie gdyby alfa potrzebował wsparcia. Dał się zwieść prostej manipulacji, wierząc że oto taki alfa jak Winchester, właściciel rozległych ziem, z ponad trzydziestoosobową watahą, którego stać utrzymywać schronisko, jest w rzeczywistości ofermowatym tatuśkiem, potykającym się o własny ogon. Nie docenił przeciwnika, wszedł w starcie na obcym terenie, w dodatku, co Deanowi dało najwięcej do myślenia - zaatakował omegę.

Niehonorowe i nieskuteczne, bo ten moment, który zajął jego uwagę słabszym wilkiem, jednocześnie uczynił go bezbronnym wobec silniejszego alfy, stojącego obok. Gregor nie umiał wykorzystać podstępu, sprytu, pochlebstwa czy negocjacji. Próbował rozwiązania siłowego, ale źle to rozegrał. _Może_ gdyby próbował uderzyć Deana, powalić go, nie zawracając sobie głowy omegą, _może_ wywiązałaby się bójka, _może_ zyskałby chwilową przewagę. _Może_ Rufus miałby okazję uratować skórę swojemu alfie. Może. W każdym razie w walce wręcz też nie miał praktyki, możliwe że bił się rzadko, z ludźmi i betami, co podpasło mu ego i uwierzył, że zawsze wygrywa, bo jest super-alfą. Bicie omeg nie wliczało się w ranking.

Dean sam czasem bił omegę, ale nigdy nie traktował go jak przeciwnika, jak kogoś równego sobie. Klaps w tyłek miał dyscyplinować, ale zwykle czuł potem niesmak, że dał się ponieść emocjom wobec kogoś, kto nie miał szans się obronić. 

O ile nie był to klaps _reakreacyjny_... w zaciszu ich sypialni. Wtedy to co innego. Na takie klapsy Cas się zgadzał i nawet sam prowokował, jak to tylko on potrafił, nicpoń.

\- Jesteś bardzo waleczny. - Zwrócił komplement. - Bronisz tych swoich omeg jak lew...

Cas się zarumienił i poprawił diadem.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie dasz mnie dotknąć. - Przyznał. - Więc to nie była taka prawdziwa odwaga...

Ależ on potrafił połechtać!, Dean aż spuchł z samozadowolenia. Bezczelność Casa wynikająca z przekonania, że Dean go ochroni w starciu z obcym alfą była... no cóż, powinien natrzeć mu uszu, ale nie mógł. Cas powinien czuć się z nim bezpiecznie, powinien wiedzieć, że może na nim bezwarunkowo polegać i fakt, że tak czuł był wart więcej niż jakiekolwiek wyznania czy pochlebstwa.

\- Była. - Zapewnił. - Pamiętam jak z podobnym ogniem rzucałeś się do mnie, mały samobójco. Postawiłeś wszystko na jedną kartę, chociaż wiedziałeś, że nie masz szans.

Cas jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił i opuścił wzrok, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać. I dotknął palcem ust w ten znajomy sposób... który zawsze doprowadzał małego Deana do szału. Duży Dean nie zamierzał tracić czasu na dalsze pogawędki, _liczą się czyny, nie słowa,_ pomyślał i zgrabnie podrzucił królewnę do góry, żeby królewna mogła opleść go w biodrach udami.

\- Może... - wyszeptał, czując gorący oddech alfy na twarzy. - Może już wtedy czułem... że... mnie... mhm... 

\- Nie skrzywdzę? - Podpowiedział Dean. - Nie naprawdę?

\- Mhm... - Cas nie był pewien, co wtedy czuł. Co wiedział, a co mu się tylko zdawało. Bał się Deana jak diabła. Ale stawiał mu się bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu. Przedtem. Nigdy by się tak nie zachował ani wobec Uriela, ani Zachariasza. Więc co bardziej? Rodzaj szaleńczej odwagi czy desperacja? A może jednak podświadomie testował, na ile może sobie pozwolić, z tym dziwnym wilkiem, który tak go _chciał_. Teraz widział, że Dean, tamten młody zapalczywy i nieokrzesany brutal pozwalał mu na więcej niż pozwalał innym wilkom. Uczył się obsługi omegi tak jak omega uczył się obsługi alfy... - Przekupiłeś mnie batonikami. - Roześmiał się. - Czemu już ich nie nosisz? Co? Uwielbiałem je.

\- Po pierwsze: pieczesz świetne ciasteczka, batoniki nie wytrzymały konkurencji. Po drugie: nie możesz ich jeść. - Dean oparł go o ścianę i pocałował. - I widzę, że nowa dieta przynosi efekty... hm? Zaokrąglasz się tu i tam... - Ścisnął tyłek.

\- Ostrzegałem! - Zachichotał, gnąc się i podtykając mu pupę pod ręce. - Będę grubym wilkiem! 

\- Bądź... - wymruczał alfa prosto w jego usta, szepcząc między pocałunkami. - Bądź sobie okrąglutkim... puchatym, mięciutkim... wilkiem... zdrowym... i... może... uhm... uhm... yyy... mmm...

\- Szczeniaczek? - Odgadł to, nad czym Dean się zawahał. Odchylił szyję, czując wilgotne liźnięcia w zakamarkach za uchem. - Albo dwa?

\- Chciałbym. - Dean westchnął i zerknął na omegę, w te przymglone, niebieskie oczy. - Za jakiś czas. O ile doktor pozwoli.

\- Ja też. - Przyznał. - Bardzo.

\- Tak?

\- Jesteś super tatą! Mamy wspaniałe dzieciaki. Lubię je i chciałbym mieć więcej! - Znów się roześmiał. - Chcę mieć mnóstwo twoich szczeniaczków! Mnóstwo! Ile tylko będziesz chciał... - Zaoferował.

\- Królewno! - warknął i zaniósł go na łóżko. - Nie drocz się, bo zaraz ci coś zmajstruję pod wpływem chwili!

\- Chwilo, trwaj! - krzyknął Cas, obracając się na brzuch i wypinając kusząco. Dean bez zwłoki wgryzł się w jędrny, świeżo zaokrąglony pośladek, jak w najdelikatniejszy, soczysty owoc. 

Cas zapiszczał radośnie.

 

* * *

 

Rufus z chłopakami postanowili zostać w schronisku do końca tygodnia i Dean miał podejrzenie, że za oficjalnym powodem (kwestie bezpieczeństwa i "na zimne dmuchać") stało prozaiczne i doskonale mu znane uczucie pławienia się w zachwycie, wdzięczności i rozpieszczanie, jakie mieszkańcy serwowali "obrońcom". Przeprowadził na wszelki wypadek rozmowę umoralniającą, żeby chłopcy nie próbowali wykorzystać tych zachwytów i wdzięczności omeg w innych celach niż byczenie się na leżaku i napychanie podsuwanymi pod nos przysmakami. Cas ze swojej strony przeprowadził podobną rozmowę z Adamem i starszyzną domu, żeby mieli oko na dziewczęta i gdyby jakieś granice były naruszane, zobowiązał ich do natychmiastowej interwencji i telefonu do niego. Nie potrzebowali dodatkowych dramatów i miłosnych tragedii. Poza tym Cas zamówił dodatkowy prowiant, bo doskonale znał apetyty załogi Rufusa i przy gościnności omeg spiżarnia pewnie już świeciła pustkami.

Walt dostał potężną reprymendę od Deana, okazało się, że tak był zajęty oglądaniem Gry o tron, że nie zwracał uwagi na system monitorujący, chociaż Gregor okazał się być tak głupi i nieostrożny, że Walt powinien go wykryć zaraz po przekroczeniu granicy ostoi. Walt dzielnie zniósł opieprz, złożył samokrytykę, pokajał się, przeprosił i z ulgą usłyszał, że tym razem mu się upiekło, ale następnym razem to won z watahy.

Dean przypomniał wszystkim, że w domu są dzieci i kobiety i wilki, które śpią, licząc, że ktoś rzetelnie wypełnia swoje cholerne obowiązki i czuwa i że taki Walt by nie chciał, żeby ktoś narażał go na niebezpieczeństwo podczas gdy on wypoczywa po swojej warcie? Hm? Walt powiedział, że by nie chciał. Dean powiedział, że w rodzinie każdy robi to, co trzeba dla wspólnego dobra. Że jedni są na wartach, inni gotują, inni piorą i sprzątają, inni dbają o ich bezpieczeństwo prawne i finansowe i czy komuś to przeszkadza?, Walt?

Walt kolejny raz zaprzeczył i powiedział, że to bardzo dobry system, osobiście nie ma do niego żadnych uwag i że jeszcze raz przeprasza.

Bo jeśli ktoś się nie zgadza z podziałem obowiązków i uważa, że robi za dużo i że woli oglądać seriale, to niech przyjdzie i porozmawia z alfą, zanim narazi rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo - powiedział Dean ojcowskim tonem, przyjaźnie i łagodnie. Przymusu nie ma, nikt na siłę w rodzinie nie trzyma. Można sobie znaleźć lepszą watahę. Prawda, Walt?

Walt, wyrwany do odpowiedzi po raz trzeci czy czwarty, wstał, miętoląc czapkę z daszkiem, ocierając pot z czoła i rzucając proszące spojrzenie w stronę Bobby'ego, który mógłby ewentualnie pomóc zakończyć to publiczne znęcanie się. Reszta watahy obecna na odprawie (z wyjątkiem szczeniaczków, omegi i Ellen) współczuła Waltowi, ale rozumieli, że Dean musi wprowadzić nieco dyscypliny. Każdy z nich miał ostatnio podobne wpadki, a to drzemka o północy, a to granie w Wiedźmina, więc tylko popatrywali po sobie, szczęśliwi, że nie padło na nich.

\- A gdyby podczas twojej warty, Walt, ktoś wdarł się do domu i skrzywdził Grejpfruta? - spytał Dean. - Albo Ellen? Albo Asha? Ash uratował ci dupę wtedy jak tamten wilk w Providence omal nie rozszarpał ci gardła, prawda? 

Walt był wielki, prawie siedem stóp wzrostu i dwieście pięćdziesiąt funtów wagi, ale teraz wyglądał jak szczeniaczek, który oberwał gazetą. Westchnął ciężko i po raz kolejny powiedział: przepraszam. Przepraszam, Ash.

Jakby to Asha personalnie zawiódł i nieomal wystawił na niebezpieczeństwo. Myśl o narażeniu półrocznego Grejpfruta zmroziła go do kości. Odłożywszy na moment wszelkie inne potencjalne konsekwencje, Walt wiedział, że Dean osobiście przegryzłby mu tętnicę.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział na granicy płaczu.

\- Niech to będzie dla nas nauczka. - Zakończył spokojnie Dean i pozwolił się rozejść. Potem podszedł do Walta, poklepał go po ramieniu i zapewnił, że rozumie, że też stracił trochę czujność i poluzował, ale musi mieć pewność, że może liczyć na swoją watahę.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć, Dean - zapewnił żarliwie Walt. - Nawaliłem, rozumiem, ale to się nie powtórzy.

\- Wiem. - Dean skinął poważnie. - Wracaj do siebie, odpocznij. Ochłoń. Widzę cię na warcie pojutrze, tak?

\- Tak! Tak jest.

 

* * *

 

Dean w tym burzliwym tygodniu miał jeszcze jedną trudną rozmowę do przeprowadzenia, po tym, jak się dowiedział, że Bonnie chce usunąć szczeniaczka.

\- Mowy nie ma! - Zaprotestował. Cas zerknął na zamknięte drzwi gabinetu. Zeszli tu porozmawiać spokojnie, podczas gdy Bonnie pomagała Ellen w kuchni. Drobne prace znakomicie odciążają umysł, wiedział z własnego doświadczenia, dlatego poprosił Bonnie, czy mogłaby pozbierać naczynia po śniadaniu, załadować zmywarkę i pochować część jedzenia do spiżarni?

Bonnie zgodziła się chętnie. To był jej czwarty dzień w domu Winchesterów i czuła się lepiej a dla Casa zrobiłaby wszystko. Okazał jej tyle troski, spełnił obietnicę - opiekował się nią, chronił, dał dach nad głową i to lepszy niż miała kiedykolwiek. Rozmawiali długo i te rozmowy przynosiły tyle ulgi, tyle... spokoju, że poczucie wdzięczności czasem ją aż przytłaczało.

\- To nie jest nasza decyzja, tyko jej. - Cas wodził wzrokiem za chodzącym w te i we wte Deanem. - Nie możesz jej zakazać.

\- Niech w takim razie się wynosi. - Dean nie podnosił głosu, ale jego stanowczość była nieprzejednana. - Zgodziłem się pomóc, bo szczeniaczek... Ale skoro chce usunąć, to niech wraca skąd przyszła.

\- Nie może wrócić do Gregora. - Cas starał się wytumaczyć. - Gregor ją zatłucze. Nie wiesz, co przeszła. Skończy jak Flora, jeśli jej nie pomożemy.

\- Pomożemy. - Obiecał Dean. - Ale utrzyma szczeniaczka.

\- Nie mogę jej postawić takiego warunku. Dean, zrozum. - Cas przetarł twarz w desperacji. - Też bym wolał, żeby urodziła...

\- Nie przyłożę do tego ręki! - Uciął. - Koniec kropka.

\- ...ale nie zmuszę jej. - Dokończył mimo to. - Dean, on ją zmuszał. Zmuszał, robił to siłą. Ona nie chce tego dziecka i jeśli i my ją zmusimy, to nie będzie różnicy między nami a Gregorem.

\- Chciałem, żeby Amy usunęła Miśka. C h c i a ł e m. - Dean podszedł do okna i popatrzył na szalejące na placyku dzieciaki. - Miśka. Nie byłoby go, gdyby się zgodziła. - Głos załamał mu się ze wzruszenia. - Misiek. Rozumiesz? Mój syn. Jestem z niego taki dumny, tak go kocham, a byłem o włos, żeby się go pozbyć. Żeby go... zabić. Cas, nie pozwolę jej popełnić takiego błędu. Jeszcze mi podziękuje.

Cas milczał. 

\- Pomogę we wszystkim, zapłacę za lekarzy, wyprawkę, utrzymanie... może tu mieszkać do porodu, potem jej znajdziemy jakieś mieszkanie, urządzę ją. Znajdę pracę. - Zaproponował Dean. - Ale nie pozwolę zabić szczeniaczka.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. - Cas westchnął i wstał. - Ognia nie gasi się ogniem a gwałtu nie leczy gwałtem.

\- Szczeniaczek nie jest winien, że ma ojca dupka. - Dean odwrócił się gwałtownie. - Też byłem dupkiem, a teraz jesteśmy szczęśliwą rodziną. Może oni też będą? Może potrzebują czasu? Jak my?

\- Dokładnie wiem, kiedy zrobiliśmy Miśka i on nie był na siłę. - Cas oparł dłoń na klamce. - To było tu, w domu, po pierwszej wizycie Amy. Pierwszy raz byłeś dla mnie naprawdę... naprawdę... było inaczej. - Szukał łagodnych słów, żeby to dobrze wytłumaczyć, że Dean pierwszy raz go wtedy nie wziął przemocą. Użył lubrykantu i przygotował go, był czuły i cierpliwy, pierwszy raz, mruczał uspokajająco i nie popędzał, pozwolił, żeby Cas też _poczuł_... - Pierwszy raz było przyjemnie i pierwszy raz sam chciałem, żeby to się stało. 

Dean pamiętał. To było niesamowite obserwować jak Cas tarza się w pościeli, jęczy z rozkoszy i pachnie, wreszcie pachnie... jak trzeba.

A potem przyjechał Gabe, była ta idiotyczna rozmowa z Bobbym, którą omega podsłuchał i opacznie wszystko zrozumiał i w końcu uciekł, z Amy. To prawda, wtedy zrobili Miśka. Praktycznie niechcący, bo przecież Dean nie miał pojęcia, że Cas ma odpowiedni sprzęt. W łóżku wylądowali znowu dopiero cztery miesiące później, Cas odzyskał wzrok, ale nie nacieszyli się tym długo. Zjawiła się Lisa, Cas się wystraszył, Amy go opatrzyła, znów przypadek sprawił, że wykryła... lokatora. I wtedy Dean spanikował.

\- Też go nie chciałem, w pierwszej chwili. - Cas przygryzł wargę. - Ale ja ciebie już wtedy kochałem. Dean, to było co innego, kochałem cię. Bonnie nie kocha Gregora, boi się go, brzydzi. Nie możemy jej szantażować, żeby urodziła jego szczeniaczka. To musi być jej decyzja. - Podniósł wzrok. - Obiecałem, że nikt jej tu do niczego nie zmusi. Nie złamię słowa.

\- To mój dom, chyba mam coś do powiedzenia? - warknął Dean ostrzej niż planował. Cas drgnął i spojrzał zdziwiony.

\- Dobrze... - Zastanowił się. - Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę... Wyślę ją do Jody. Ja zapłacę za wszystko. Nie dołożysz do tego ani grosza. - Zamierzał wyjść, ale nagle Dean go usadził krótkim zdaniem. 

\- Nie autoryzuję tych wydatków.

\- Co? - Cas cofnął się z progu.

Dean stał na tle okna, z ramionami zaplecionymi na piersi, z szeroką mocną linią barków, mięśni.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy korzystasz z konta autoryzuję operację esemesem. Nie zapłacisz za jej aborcję. Za nic. 

Cas zamrugał.

\- To moje pieniądze - wyjąkał, czując jak świat powolutku rozsypuje się w drobny mak. - Mówiłeś. Należą do mnie i mogę je wydawać jak chcę. Są moje. Zarobiłem je.

\- Nie. Zapłacisz. Za. Aborcję - wyskandował dobitnie alfa i obrócił się tyłem, dając sygnał, że to koniec rozmowy. Żadnych negocjacji.

Cas przełknął ślinę. Skurczone nagle gardło bolało, oczy piekły. Zacisnął drżące dłonie i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi dokładnie i cicho.

 

 


	110. O KILKA SŁÓW ZA DUŻO

\- Dean? – Cas podszedł, stanął obok i przez chwilę obserwowali razem jak Misiek manewruje Impalą. Miał do tego dryg i Dean nie tylko mu pozwalał (mając na niego oko), ale wręcz zachęcał. Kiedy Misiek był młodszy, spędzali mnóstwo czasu w garażu, gdzie uczył się mechaniki, konserwacji i napraw a teraz, kiedy już sięgał do wszystkich pedałów i lusterek, nadszedł czas upragnionej nauki jazdy. Szło mu znakomicie.

\- Mhm? - Dean zerknął przez ramię, ale zaraz wrócił wzrokiem do Impali. Wykonał drobny ruch palcami, sygnalizując Miśkowi, żeby podjechał bliżej i nieco skręcił.

\- Zły jesteś?

\- Nie. Rozmawiałeś z Bonnie?

\- Taaak… - Cas popatrzył pod nogi, podziwiając trawę. Wszelkie zielsko rosło tu bujnie i ledwo nadążali z koszeniem.

\- I?

\- Uhm…

\- No?

\- O _tym_ nie. Ale poczekaj… - Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby go pogłaskać, udobruchać. Mimo nieprzyjemnie zakończonej porannej rozmowy nie chciał kłótni, konfliktu. Nie po to przyszedł. 

\- Teraz jestem zły.

\- …poczekaj, Dean, daj powiedzieć.  – Poprosił. – Daj powiedzieć.

Dean podniósł brwi, dając znak, że słucha, ale Cas ma się streszczać.

\- Obaj chcemy pomóc Bonnie, tak? – Cas ostrożnie dobierał słowa. Trochę sobie przemyślał w trakcie domowej krzątaniny i nawet ułożył pierwszych kilka zdań na początek, sformułowanych z uwagą i precyzją, aby Deana nie zrazić i nie zdenerwować. Żeby mogli znaleźć kompromis. – Chcemy dobrze, ja rozumiem. Ty chcesz dobrze dla Bonnie i ja też, tylko chcemy innymi sposobami, bo…

\- Ja chcę, żeby urodziła szczeniaczka, a ty chciałeś zapłacić za aborcję. To chyba nie to samo?

\- To nie tak. - Cas się zająknął. Zimny ton i ostre, dosadne podsumowanie Deana sprawiły, że stracił wątek, zapomniał co wcześniej przygotował. Nie chciał denerwować alfy, ale teraz sam się zaczął stresować. - Nie chcę jej zmuszać… - powiedział tak cicho, że Dean zastrzygł uchem, żeby go lepiej słyszeć. – Ona... uhm... sama powinna... wybrać. - Zaakcentował to, co wydawało się najważniejsze. - Powinna _móc_ wybrać. Nie dlatego, że ktoś jej zabrania... - pauza na namysł - ...albo każe…

Chciał, żeby Dean zrozumiał, że on także by wolał zachować szczeniaczka, ale niech by Bonnie sama do tego doszła, bez zmuszania. Bonnie jest mądra i dzielna. Trzeba dać jej szansę. Ale Dean nie słuchał.

\- Czasem trzeba zabronić! Czasem  trzeba kazać! – warknął. - Żeby potem nie żałować.

\- Właśnie chodzi o to, żeby nie żałować... - Zaczął, ale Dean przerwał natychmiast.

\- Nie rozmawiaj z nią. Sam z nią pogadam.

W jego tonie pobrzmiało zniecierpliwienie, jakby oczekiwał, że Cas sobie poradzi i się zawiódł. Nie szkodzi, trudno, teraz wkroczy i wszystko naprawi, wszystko co omega zepsuł. Jak zawsze. Nieustanny ciąg kłopotów i porażek.

Cas westchnął. 

\- Dean, bardzo cię proszę… - Wiedział, że rezerwa, z jaką się do niego odnosiły omegi ze schroniska podszyta była lękiem, który w nich wzbudzał. Mała Claire do dziś nie mogła się przełamać, żeby mówić do niego _wujku_ , a raz nawet zmoczyła majtki, bo krzyknął. Bonnie go nie zna, przerazi się. Może zrobi jakieś głupstwo, znów ucieknie... Tylko dokąd? Nie ma innych schronisk. - Daj mi to załatwić. Przecież nie będę jej namawiać na zabieg... - zapewnił desperacko.

\- Chcesz, żeby sama zdecydowała?

\- Tak.

\- I uszanujesz tę decyzję?

Cas rozłożył ramiona.

\- A jaką by miała wartość, jeślibym nie uszanował?

\- Zaważy na całym jej życiu. Nie mówiąc o życiu szczeniaczka. – Dean zauważył z goryczą. - A jeśli zdecyduje się na aborcję?

Cas nie miał argumentów, może nie umiał ich wyartykułować, ale czuł, że to co chce zrobić Dean jest niewłaściwe. Jest nie w porządku wobec Bonnie. 

– Maluch nie ma nic do powiedzenia, więc ja się wypowiem w jego imieniu. - Oświadczył Dean surowo. - Może to nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa, ale konieczna. Wyręczę cię, skoro to takie _trudne_. 

\- To jest trudne! - Cas potarł oczy bezradnie. – Będziesz kolejnym alfą, który ją będzie do czegoś zmuszał. Przestraszy się.

\- I dobrze! Niech się przestraszy. Nie powinna tego robić, bo to złe, ale jeśli tego nie rozumie, to przynajmniej niech nie robi tego ze strachu. Niektórzy nie zabijają, bo są uczciwi, niektórzy, bo boją się kary. Ciekawe, do której grupy należy Bonnie?

\- A do której należą ci, którzy gwałcą bezbronne omegi?

Cas przez moment myślał, że Dean go uderzy. Tu, na oczach wszystkich, ale Dean się opanował.

\- To nie szczeniaczek ją skrzywdził, niech nie szuka na nim zemsty - powiedział głucho.

\- Nie szuka zemsty!

\- Nie wiem, czemu się tak upierasz. - Dean pokręcił głową. - Sam masz szóstkę szczeniaczków, mówiłeś, że chcesz więcej, że możemy mieć tyle ile zechcę!

\- Możemy!

\- Więc czemu? Nic ciebie ten szczeniaczek nie obchodzi?

\- Obchodzi, ale to nie jej wina, że Gregor ją… że… - Cas zerknął na bawiące się dzieci. – To było okropne, co jej robił, ona jest ofiarą...

\- Dlatego chcemy jej pomóc.

\- Nakładając na nią więcej obciążeń? To nie jest pomoc. Gregor nie czuł, że powinien ją zapytać, robił co chciał. Teraz my mamy tak samo? Nie pytać? Nie uszanować, czy ona chce nosić szczeniaczka? Czy chce urodzić?

\- A ona? Czym się będzie różnić od Gregora, jeśli zabije szczeniaczka? - Dean zwęził oczy. - Będzie gorsza, bo on ją gwałcił, ale nie zabił, a ona bezbronnego malucha zabije.

\- Czemu to ona ma za to odpowiadać? Płacić za krzywdę, którą jej wyrządził zły wilk? Czemu on nie poniesie konsekwencji tylko ona? - Rozzłościł się Cas.

\- Więc o to chodzi? - Dean się odchylił, spojrzał na niego z góry. - Jednak o zemstę? Dobrze, sprawię, żeby Gregor zapłacił. Zapłaci boleśnie, załatwię to. Gregor, nie szczeniaczek.

\- Nie chodzi o zemstę tylko o skutki! Całe życie Bonnie zmieni się nieodwracalenie i nie wiem, czy ona sobie poradzi! Flora sobie nie poradziła.

\- Florze nikt nie pomógł – powiedział szorstko. – A Bonnie ma pomoc. Poza tym, jaka była alternatywa dla Flory? Usunąć Claire? Claire miałaby się nie urodzić i to, uważasz, byłoby lepiej? Chyba nie dla Claire. Lubisz ją, prawda? Misiek ją lubi, bardzo. Ja ją lubię. Cieszę się, że Flora wybrała Claire a nie swoją wygodę.

\- Uważasz, że chodzi o wygodę? - Cas przygryzł wargę. – Że to kwestia  w y g o d y? 

\- A nie? 

Cas prawie się popłakał. Czemu Dean nie rozumie?!

\- Powiesiła się! - wymamrotał. - Chcesz, żeby Bonnie skończyła tak samo?

\- Nie skończy. Przecież powiedziałem. - Zaczął tracić cierpliwość. - Pomożemy jej. Przestań ryczeć. - Objął go i przycisnął do siebie. - Życie jest niesprawiedliwe, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Nie zawsze jest tak, że mamy wybór, są ważniejsze sprawy i trzeba działać, żeby rozwiązywać problemy, a nie je tworzyć. To, że wobec nas ktoś postąpił nie fair nie znaczy, że mamy prawo  krzywdzić innych. Tak? Ty mnie też nie pytałeś, jak brałeś Impalę i wylądowałeś u Crowleya, hm? I nie jęczałem, że mnie _nikt nie pytał_ , tylko wziąłem dupę w troki i poszedłem ci ratować skórę. Wam, konkretnie. Tobie i Ciasteczku. I nie był to spacerek po piwo i frytki, zapewniam. Chciałbyś, żebym wtedy zaczął deliberować, czyja to wina i jaki mam _wybór_? Hm? Przecież to nie była moja wina. Hm? 

\- To nie to samo. – Cas wytarł nos wierzchem ręki. Nie chciał być niewdzięczny, ale musiał wytłumaczyć Deanowi. - Czeka ją jeszcze siedem miesięcy noszenia szczeniaczka, poród, a potem trzeba się szczeniaczkiem zająć i zadbać o niego i… Kupić śpioszki i mleko i wózek, i to jest dopiero początek, bo przecież taki szczeniaczek kosztuje, cały czas, nie tylko na początku, i trzeba się nim _stale_ opiekować, wstawać w nocy i troszczyć cały czas, a kiedy?, bo jeszcze trzeba pracować… - Przypomniał sobie te nerwy, kiedy nie miał pieniędzy na ubranka dla Miśka, o łóżeczku i wózku nie wspominając, zarabiał marne grosze u Meg (i był za nie bardzo wdzięczny, bo wcześniej nie miał _żadnych_ własnych pieniędzy) i musiał liczyć na wsparcie Jody i Ellen.

\- Powiedziałem, że kupię wyprawkę i wszystko co trzeba. Bonnie nie musi martwić się o utrzymanie i pieniądze. Przestań wymyślać!

\- Nie wymyślam.

\- Wymyślasz! Sytuacja Bonnie jest o wiele lepsza niż sytuacja Flory a Flora utrzymywała Claire przez osiem lat i jakoś sobie radziła! Claire jest śliczną, zdrową dziewczynką, która…

\- …przeżyła horror i naoglądała się rzeczy, których mała dziewczynka nie powinna oglądać! – Cas się trochę odsunął. – A Flora, żeby ją utrzymać musiała przejść przez rzeczy, o których nie mamy pojęcia! Osiem lat strachu, głodu, upokorzeń i nie wiem, co jeszcze! To nie jest  bójka z ochroniarzem Crowleya ani nawet wyprawa na smoka, Dean, dwa tygodnie i powrót do ciepłego łóżka!

\- A co ty wiesz akurat o wyprawach na smoki, co?

\- A co ty wiesz o chodzeniu w ciąży?

Dean podniósł brwi.

\- Chcesz się licytować?

\- Nie, ale…

\- Ale co? Mało robię? Mało się angażuję? Nie masz pomocy? Wsparcia? Zostałeś sam ze wszystkim? Nie wstaję do dzieci? Nie karmię, nie zajmuję się, nie bawię? Nie dbam o ciebie? Nie zapewniam dachu nad głową, jedzenia, ubrań, zabawek? Brakuje wam  c z e g o k o l w i e k?

\- Nie, ale…

\- No więc?

\- Też pracuję! – Cas nie wytrzymał. – Mam pieniądze, mogę zapewnić dach i jedzenie i wszystko! Nie musisz na mnie wymuszać wdzięczności!

\- Że co? – Dean tak spojrzał, że Cas cofnął się o krok.

\- Bo wymuszasz. – Przełknął ślinę. – Nie pozwalasz mi płacić, a potem mówisz, że kupiłeś…

\- Słucham?

\- …i rządzisz… - wydusił z siebie, szeptem, ale zdeterminowany, żeby to wreszcie z siebie wyrzucić. – Bo płacisz. I czemu autoryzujesz moje zlecenia? Hm? Ja nie mówię ci, jak masz wydawać… swoje… - Zaczął się jąkać i przestępować ze stopy na stopę. – Uhm… swoje…

\- Prawie wszystkie _moje_ pieniądze idą na ciebie, dzieci i rodzinę. – Dean cedził słowa. – Ile razy rozmawialiśmy o tym, co trzeba kupić? Wydaje mi się, że można to podciągnąć pod _wspólne ustalenia_. Hm? Dla dzieci kupujemy prawie wyłącznie to, co ty uznasz za potrzebne, dla ciebie też, więc nie mów mi, że nie decydujesz na co ja wydaję – gładko ominął kontrowersyjne słówko  _moje_ \- pieniądze. Mylę się?

Cas spuścił głowę i sapnął z frustracją. Dean dobrze wiedział, że nie o to chodziło!

\- Mylę?

\- Nie. – Przyznał. – Ale…

\- To nie WYMYŚLAJ! – Uciął. – Napychasz sobie głowę głupstwami i potem są awantury o nic!

\- Dean!

\- Nudzi ci się? Czy znów hormony? Może zamiast podburzać Bonnie do głupot zająłbyś się _swoimi_ szczeniaczkami? Przynajmniej coś pożytecznego...

Cas obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował do domu, zły i upokorzony. Chciał pomówić z Deanem poważnie, o rzeczach, które są  istotne dla niego i Bonnie, dla omeg. Coś, nad czym alfy nie zastanawiają się prawie nigdy, bo zwykle nikt nie kwestionuje ich prawa do samostanowienia i nie wtrąca się w to, co robią.

Cas już na werandzie obejrzał się na Deana, który podszedł do Impali i bardzo zadowolony chwalił Miśka. Misiek nie miał jeszcze dziesięciu lat i już uczył się jeździć. Nie tylko po prostu jeździć - Dean pozwalał mu korzystać ze swojego ulubionego samochodu i Cas widział jak mały alfa dzieli z dużym alfą coraz więcej zainteresowań i… sekretów.

On sam musiał _wypraszać_ pozwolenie na prowadzenie Impali i był to przywilej, którego Dean udzielał uznaniowo, w zależności od nastroju i _zasług_ Casa. Co mu po tiarze i bukietach i drogich upominkach, jeśli Dean w każdej chwili może wszystko zakwestionować, odciąć go od konta, zostawić bez środków do życia…

Zlać.

Zapiąć smycz.

Czemu mówi, że Cas wymyśla? To, co Cas czuje jest nieważne? Nie dość ważne, żeby o tym rozmawiać? Czemu Dean go lekceważy? Cas nie wypowiadał się o sprawach, na których się nie znał, siedział cicho, gdy była mowa o autach, finansach czy sporcie. Ale to on był omegą, przez całe życie, nie Dean! Na tym się znał, był cholernym ekspertem! Wysłuchał setek historii omeg, setek smutnych, strasznych, pozostawiających niepokój i zamęt w sercu, w głowie… Rozumiał Bonnie i bał się o nią.

Miał podstawy się bać i w jego oczach Bonnie nie była mniej ważna niż szczeniaczek, którego nosiła. Flora urodziła i wychowała Claire, ale świat zgotował jej taki los, że w końcu się poddała. Czy jej życie nie było dość ważne? Czy nie miała prawa być szczęśliwa? Wolna? Gdzie wtedy był Dean, by "przemówić w jej imieniu"? Czemu, jak większość alf, uważa że omegi nie są w stanie same o sobie decydować? Że trzeba im mówić, co mają robić albo czego nie robić? Czemu to omegi mają się mierzyć ze wszystkimi negatywnymi konsekwencjami, a taki alfa jak Gregor sobie idzie i robi co chce?! I nie musi się wcale martwić o szczeniaczka i nie obchodzi go Bonnie... A Dean? Zachowuje się, jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy i tylko on wiedział, co jest słuszne. A sam nie był taki znowu lepszy!

Cas rozżalił się coraz bardziej. Przebiegł przez hol i kuchnię, pobiegł na górę do sypialni i wrócił na podwórko.

\- Jak ja nosiłem Misia to mnie zostawiłeś! I cię nie interesowało! Sam zostałem! Ze wszystkim, sam! A nagle  t e r a z  tak się troszczysz?! Teraz?! – wykrzyczał. – Teraz to masz skrupuły?! A wtedy nie miałeś! I właśnie zapłacę! Zapłacę! Nie możesz mi mówić, za co zapłacę, a za co nie! To ja zapłacę za lekarza i za wyprawkę i za wszystko, ja sam! – Rzucił w Deana pierścionkiem. Brylant za trzysta tysięcy upadł w trawę u jego stóp. - I dotrzymam słowa. Dałem słowo i dotrzymam.

Ash siedział na leżaku w cieniu pod ścianą owczarni, grzebiąc w swoim laptopie (pewnie znów coś hakując), ale na wrzask omegi podniósł głowę, zresztą ze średnim zaciekawieniem. Czy to kolejna z gorących dyskusji, która w pół godziny zakończy się gorączkowym biegiem do sypialni, połączonym z wzajemnym ściąganiem ubrań i tradycyjnym zwaleniem obrazka na półpiętrze? Cas i Dean nie mogli wytrzymać bez awantur, ale godzili się równie szybko i intensywnie. Tym razem jednak coś było inaczej. Coś zabrzmiało _inaczej_.

Misiek zatrzasnął drzwiczki Impali i stanął z kluczykami w palcach.

_Jak to: zostawił?_

Spojrzał na tatę.

_Tata zostawił tatusia? I mnie?_

Znał trochę inną wersję tej historii. Tatuś się wyprowadził, ale obaj za sobą tak tęsknili, że tata kupił mu cukiernię na zgodę i zabrał do domu i żyli długo i szczęśliwie, z kolejnymi szczeniaczkami w kolejnych latach. Rodzice się kochają, zawsze się kochali i nie mogli wytrzymać bez siebie, tata się opiekował tatusiem, to było tak oczywiste i jasne, że Misiek nigdy nie myślał, że mogłoby być inaczej. Że było, że tatuś musiał sam. Sam się troszczyć o siebie i Miśka. Że tata się nie interesował.

_Tata się mną nie interesował?_

Tata nie podniósł pierścionka, nawet nie spojrzał na niego, podszedł do tatusia i powiedział, żeby nie urządzał cyrków i że ma dość tych histerii i że tatuś swoim zachowaniem udowadnia, że nie zasłużył na poważne traktowanie.

Tatuś zamilkł na chwilę, gapiąc się na tatę.

\- Porozmawiamy, jak ochłoniesz – powiedział tata. – Idź do domu, odpocznij. Ellen przyniesie ci…

\- Porozmawiajmy _teraz_. – Tatuś drżał ze zdenerwowania i głos się mu trząsł. – Nie musisz mnie szanować, nie zmuszę cię, ale umiem czytać, jestem dorosły, pracuję i zarabiam. – Wyliczał, tracąc chwilami odddech i pomagając sobie palcami. – Nauczyłem się. Nauczyłem się, chociaż nie umiałem. Wychowuję szczeniaczki, prowadzę dom i samochód też potrafię prowadzić. Nauczyłem się komputera i nadal się uczę wielu rzeczy. Pracuję dla fundacji. Sam mówiłeś, opiekuję się moimi omegami, _opiekuję_ się. Może to nie jest dużo, może... nie... tyle, ile... żeby ci zaimponować, ale kiedy… mówię… - Głos mu się załamał na chwilę. – To mnie słuchaj. Albo... albo... 

Zamilkł.

Tata zacisnął szczęki, aż zaczęły mu się ruszać policzki, Misiek to widział nawet z tej odległości, z kilkunastu kroków. Popatrzył na wujka Asha, który siedział opodal, ale właśnie zaczął wstawać z leżaka i na rodzeństwo, które zgromadziło się przy niskim płotku ogradzającym plac zabaw, ponad sztachetkami obserwując rodziców.

Wszyscy byli zaalarmowani.

_Tata zostawił. Nie interesował się._

_Tatuś bał się, kiedy tata go zabrał. Ukradł._

_Tatuś się bał taty._

Wszystkie te urwane zdania z teraz i z kiedyś, zasłyszane w różnych sytuacjach na przestrzeni ostatnich lat, nagle wróciły i już nie wydawały się… niegroźne. Nie były częścią opowiadanej wieczorem bajki o ślepym wilczku i wielkim (groźnym) wilku, ani  jedną z wielu fraz, powtarzających się jak refren piosenki podczas drobnych sprzeczek. Nagle przestały być czymś, nad czym Misiek się niespecjalnie do tej pory zastanawiał. Co nie miało większego znaczenia, bo przecież rodzice się kochają.

Był już na tyle duży, że rozumiał, co to znaczy zostać samemu. Bać się. Robić coś, czego się nie chce, bo ktoś wymaga. _Tatuś się bał taty._ Tatuś jest teraz bardzo zdenerwowany, jak wtedy, kiedy spakował walizkę i jak wtedy, kiedy rzucał doniczką. Nie tak dawno. Jak się urodził Grejpfrut, przyjechał wujek Gabe i rodzice się pokłócili i tatuś schodził ze schodów kulejąc i kłamał, że się przewrócił pod prysznicem…

A tata go potem przepraszał.

Za co?

Tatuś rzucił doniczką, ale to tata _przepraszał_ i mówił w korytarzu, że go nie dotknie i że będzie spać na kanapie.

Może tatuś nadal boi się taty? Może Claire ma rację z tymi omegami i alfami? Może… Miśkowi zrobiło się nagle gorąco i podbiegł do nich, wpychając się w środek. Tata spojrzał w dół, na niego i na tatusia i jeszcze raz na Miśka.

\- A ty tu co? – warknął. Był zły, naprawdę bardzo, bardzo zły.

\- Kluczyki. – Podniósł dłoń i tata zabrał je, schował do kieszeni, nadal wściekły.

\- Idź się bawić. – Tatuś pogłaskał go po ramieniu. – Brykaj.

Misiek nie chciał brykać. Nie chciał zostawiać tatusia z rozgniewanym tatą. Kątem oka zauważył wujka Asha podchodzącego również, z poważną i trochę zaskoczoną miną. Tata był zjeżony i spięty i Misiek chciał to przerwać, całą tą scenę, całą tą sytuację, żeby tata nie zrobił czegoś, za co potem trzeba znów przepraszać i spać na kanapie.

\- Zrobisz kakao? – Wypalił w olśnieniu. – Do termosu? I lemoniadę?

Tatuś niechętnie skinął i zawrócił do domu, obejmując Miśka ramieniem.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie ostrożnie przymknęła okno w pokoju gościnnym i oparła się o ścianę, czując jak serce tłucze się w piersiach.

 

 


	111. MILION ESEMESÓW

\- Pokłóciliście się? - Misiek nie owijał w bawełnę i gdy tylko znaleźli się w kuchni zadał konkretne pytanie. Tatuś skinął szczerze.

\- Widziałeś? – Sięgnął do szafki.

\- Obronię cię. - Misiek powiedział to takim tonem, że aż sam się zdziwił. Takim... jak czasem tata. Bardzo pewnym siebie. Tatuś się odwrócił do niego, ze słoikiem kakao i łyżką w dłoniach.

\- Dziękuję... - Uśmiechnął się, zaskoczony. Chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – Wyjmiesz kubeczki?

Misiek wyjął.

\- Jeśli się tym zdenerwowałeś, to niepotrzebnie. – Podjął tatuś po zastanowieniu. - Nie raz się kłóciliśmy. Przecież wiesz. Pogodzimy się. To nic takiego. Tylko wymiana zdań...

\- Jak ostatnio, co się przewróciłeś pod prysznicem?

Misiek nie spuszczał oka z tatusia i tatuś trochę się zaczerwienił. Kaszlnął i odwrócił się do garnka z mlekiem. Dodał przyprawy i mieszał i regulował palnik i jeszcze trochę pomieszał, zanim się znów odwrócił do Miśka. Odłożył łyżkę i wziął ściereczkę w biało-niebieską krateczkę. Tatuś lubił krateczki. Często zakładał pasujący fartuszek kuchenny, z falbanką. Miał też drugi, w kwiatuszki. I jeszcze taki w paseczki, ale wzór w kratkę lubił najbardziej.

\- Nie byłem dziś sprawiedliwy dla taty. - Wyznał, składając ściereczkę na czworo. Oparł się plecami o szafkę i zerknął w okno.

Tata zniknął z podwórka, ale nie wszedł do domu. Poszedł gdzieś indziej, może do garażu. Albo na spacer, żeby się uspokoić. Wujek Ash rozmawiał z dziadziusiem Bobbym. Dzieciaki siedziały na placyku zabaw, ale nie biegały i nie hałasowały jak zwykle.

\- Powiedziałem rzeczy, których nie chciałem powiedzieć. Nie były potrzebne i nie były prawdziwe. Przeproszę go jak wróci. Ciebie też przepraszam, jeśli to cię zdenerwowało – powiedział tatuś.

Misiek chwilę rozważał jego słowa.

\- Zostawił nas? Jak się miałem urodzić? - spytał w końcu. – Ciebie i mnie?

Tatuś zamrugał i bardzo długo nic nie mówił, tylko rozkładał i składał ściereczkę.

\- Ja się wyprowadziłem. Tata przyjechał po nas i wróciliśmy do domu - odpowiedział łagodnie, patrząc w podłogę i Misiek wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że to nieprawda. Może niezupełnie kłamstwo, ale nie _cała_ prawda. – Opowiadaliśmy wam wiele razy.

\- Bajka o ślepym wilczku?

\- Właśnie. - Zdjął garnek z kuchenki i odstawił, żeby kakao trochę przestygło.

\- Który spotkał wielkiego, obcego wilka?

Tatuś popatrzył czujnie, nie potwierdzając i nie zaprzeczając.

\- Który go ukradł?

\- To tylko słowa. Taka historyjka. Przygodowa – powiedział. – Żeby było ciekawiej. Tata… Lubi wyglądać na groźniejszego niż jest, no nie? Śmialiśmy się z tego. Pamiętasz?

\- Zabrał cię ze sobą, potem uciekłeś i zamieszkałeś z ciocią Jody i ja byłem już wtedy w brzuchu. – Misiek łączył fakty w starą-nową opowieść. – Bałeś się go? Dlatego uciekłeś? Byłeś ślepy, nie chciałeś z nim iść i bałeś się.

\- Bałem się, bo go nie znałem. Ale troszczył się o mnie i o ciebie też. – Przekonywał tatuś. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszył, że się urodzisz. Ciągle coś kupował dla ciebie i cały czas opowiadał ci jak będziecie się bawić i grać w piłkę i nauczy cię jeździć autem i polować... I uczy, zobacz. Bardzo dobrze idzie ci z samochodem! Już umiesz cofać! Mnie nauka cofania zajęła ze cztery razy dłużej! Nadal mi idzie dość kiepsko, ostatnio zbiłem reflektor… - Przyznał i roześmiał się na wspomnienie.

\- Ale zanim po nas przyjechał. Zanim. - Nacisnął Misiek. - Interesował się?

\- Cała rodzina się interesowała – powiedział tatuś wymijająco. - Wszyscy przyjeżdżali do nas, do Jody. Tłumy! Jakbym się wcale nie wyprowadzał! – Przewrócił oczami żartobliwie. – Ellen przywoziła góry jedzenia i uczyła mnie piec ciasteczka, wujek Sammy uczył mnie czytać i pisać… Każdy mi coś pokazywał i coś dla nas robił! Mówiliśmy o tym milion razy.

Ta odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Miśka. Nie pytał o _wszystkich_ , tylko o tatę.

Znał ten element opowieści. Tatuś się wyprowadził i mieszkał z ciocią Jody i uczył się czytać i piekł ciasteczka. Pracował w sklepie Meg. Tęsknił za tatą. Zawsze bardzo to podkreślał, jak mocno tęsknił i jak bardzo kochał tatę i kiedy tata go zabrał do domu, to był najszczęśliwszy na świecie. To była historyjka, którą tatuś opowiadał maluchom na dobranoc. Co innego wykrzyczał tacie. W co wierzyć? Co było prawdą? Jak się ma dziewięć lat (niecałe) to trudno rozróżnić.

\- Martwię się o Bonnie. - Tatuś odłożył serwetkę na blat i zaczął ostrożnie przelewać gorące picie do termosu. - Dlatego nakrzyczałem na tatę, ale to co nakrzyczałem to nieprawda. On ma rację, głupio się zachowałem, bardzo dziecinnie. Twój tata jest bardzo mądry i bardzo się troszczy, o mnie i o was i resztę. O Bonnie też, chociaż jest dla niego obcym wilkiem. Nagadałem mu głupstw, bo chciałem, żeby mu się zrobiło przykro i teraz mi naprawdę, naprawdę głupio. Niepotrzebnie się tym zamartwiasz i teraz ja się martwię tym, że się tym zmartwiłeś.

Nie zakręcał termosu, tylko odstawił jeszcze do odparowania. Usiadł na krześle. Misiek już był za duży, żeby go brać na kolana i przytulać jak maluchy, ale tatuś wziął go za ręce i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Byłeś dla nas największą niespodzianką na świecie – powiedział, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Obaj mieli ten sam, niezwykły, jaskrawy odcień niebieskiego.

\- Wiem. – Misiek odchrząknął. – Bo nie jesteś mamusią, jak ciocia Amy.

\- To najwspanialsza niespodzianka w całym naszym życiu. – Głos tatusia był mocny i stanowczy. – Kłóciliśmy się z tatą o różne rzeczy i pewnie jeszcze milion razy pokłócimy, chociaż wolałbym nie, ale jedno musisz wiedzieć, Michał. – Tatuś rzadko używał pełnej formy jego imienia i zrobił to chyba dla podkreślenia wagi tego oświadczenia. – Jesteś najszczęśliwszą, najlepszą i najbardziej niespodziewaną niespodzianką, jaka nam się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła i obaj tak bardzo cię kochamy, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Tata nigdy by ciebie nie zostawił, nigdy. Rozumiesz?

Przytulili się i tatuś poklepał go po plecach.

\- I tak cię obronię – wymamrotał Misiek, wdychając miły, wesoły zapach. Tatuś pachniał zupełnie inaczej niż tata. Tata pachniał samochodem, tartakiem, wyprawami w góry i do lasu, hałasowaniem i przygodami. Tatuś pachniał ciasteczkami, kaszką mleczną, uściskami i czytaniem przed snem, spokojem. Tatuś pachniał jak _kocham cię_ , a tata jak _jestem z ciebie dumny_. – Obronię.

\- Tak? - Tatuś się roześmiał, jeszcze raz go poklepał i poczekał, aż Misiek sam się odsunie. Zakręcił termos i przyniósł ze spiżarni maślane rogaliki, podczas gdy Misiek zapakował koszyk kubeczkami i talerzykami, serwetkami i mokrymi chusteczkami do umycia maluchom łapek. - Chodź, zaniesiemy im drugie śniadanko. Na pewno zechcą coś przekąsić a ja muszę poszukać… uhm… czegoś… co mi… uhm… mhm… _upadło_ …

\- Czym _rzuciłeś_ w tatę. – Wytknął Misiek. – Czym?

\- Pierścionkiem. – Tatuś przechylił głowę, jak to on, po czym zrobił zeza i śmieszną minę.

\- Tym okropnie drogim?

\- Tym. Pomożecie mi szukać? Nie wiem, gdzie upadł dokładnie… - Tatuś się zamyślił, obrzucając podwórko uważnym spojrzeniem. – Dla znalazcy nagroda!

\- Tata kupi ci drugi. – Pocieszył Misiek. – Jak tamtego nie znajdziemy.

\- Jak tamtego nie znajdziemy, to ja będę musiał pierścionek kupić jemu! – Tatuś się roześmiał i pomachał maluchom. – Chodźcie na picie! I rogaliki.

Tatuś zostawił szczeniaczki pod okiem dziadka (który natarł mu trochę uszu za awanturę i powiedział, że chyba czas dorosnąć – tatuś jeszcze raz przeprosił i powiedział, że się poprawi) i wujka Asha, a sam poszedł porozmawiać z Bonnie.

I zadzwonić do taty.

 

* * *

 

_Nie mogę teraz odebrać, po sygnale zostaw wiadomość._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Dean, przepraszam._

Wyślij.

Wiadomość wysłana.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie pachniała zdenerwowaniem, ale nie dawała po sobie nic poznać. Chwilę porozmawiali i Cas zabrał ją na dół, żeby też zjadła rogalika i wypiła kakao. Po drodze zajrzeli do Grejpfruta, który po śniadaniu się zdrzemnął, ale już zaczął marudzić i trzeba było go przewinąć.

Bonnie z progu obserwowała spokojną krzątaninę po dziecinnym pokoju. Grejpfrut przywitał ich śmiechem i opluł się z radości na widok Casa, który zagadywał go od wejścia, opowiadając, co właśnie robi, pytając, jak mu się spało, czy jest w dobrym humorze, czy ma ochotę na picie i z satysfakcją komentując zawartość pieluchy.

\- Ładna kupka to zdrowy brzuszek, a zdrowy brzuszek to zdrowy szczeniaczek! – powiedział, zwracając się zarówno do Grejpfruta jak do Bonnie. Podniósł szczeniaczka i pokazał mu gościa. – Zobacz, kto przyszedł? Bonnie? Bonnie. – Powtórzył kilka razy bardzo wyraźnie wymawiając jej imię.

\- Aaaaappiii! – Powtórzył maluch (mniej więcej) i rozkosznie odsłonił bezzębne dziąsełka. Chociaż niezupełnie bezzębne, Bonnie zauważyła na dole dwa białe punkciki.

\- Potrzymasz? – Cas wsadził Grejpfruta w jej ramiona tak niespodziewanie, że nie zdążyła się odsunąć. – Spakuję parę rzeczy, żeby nie biegać ciągle na górę, weźmiemy go na dół… żeby się nie nudził. - Sprawnie wrzucił do płóciennej torby trochę pieluch, tubkę kremu, zapasowy śliniaczek, kilka gryzaków i grzechotek, chusteczki. – Przestaje być takim śpiochem jak był jeszcze niedawno, teraz już lubi z nami posiedzieć. Towarzystwo innych wilków jest bardzo dobre dla szczeniaczków.

Rzucił okiem na Bonnie. Nie umiała trzymać maluszka. Bała się, że go upuści. Był nadspodziewanie ciężki i ruchliwy, ciągle wymachiwał rączkami i nóżkami, jakby były na sprężynkach. Coś zagadywał w swoim bełkotliwym, niemowlęcym dialekcie i próbował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

Bonnie nie musiała się wysilać, żeby widzieć jego drugą, wilczą formę: puchatą, krąglutką, z różowawym pyszczkiem i króciutkim ogonkiem, trzepiącym radośnie w lewo i prawo. Trzymała go pod paszki, zaglądając w oczy – podobne do oczu Casa. Grejpfrut, Misiek i Joy mieli niebieskie, Mary i bliźniaki mieli zielonawe, jak Dean.

Dean, który krzyczał i warczał. Dean, który podpierał się pod boki, górując na omegą i rzucał groźny cień. _Wysoki, surowy wilk._ Zgruchotał Gregorowi łapę, bez żadnego widocznego wysiłku. Jeśli zrobił krzywdę Gregorowi, to co mógł zrobić takiemu słabemu, drobnemu omedze?

Pokłócili się przez nią, czuła to. Słyszała – nie wszystko, ale dość – i miała wyrzuty sumienia. Cas na to nie zasłużył. Był dobry! Taki dobry, jak opowiadano o nim w schronisku a nawet bardziej! Na początku nie wierzyła tym opowieściom, bo przecież to niedorzeczne, że ktoś mógłby być taki dobry i nie mieć w tym żadnego interesu.

Całe to schronisko było prawie magicznym miejscem. Pojawiało się w plotkach i żartach, jak coś, co nie istnieje, bo przecież żaden alfa nie byłby tak głupi, żeby marnować czas i pieniądze na takie fanaberie, a który omega byłby w stanie sam coś takiego zorganizować dla siebie i innych omeg?

Więc na pewno to głupia historia wymyślona dla jaj przez jakiegoś dowcipnego alfę, żeby naigrywać się z naiwnych omeg, wierzących bezkrytycznie we wszystkie romantyczne bajdy i łgarstwa. Albo może nawet one same to wymyśliły? Omegi i ich marzenia o lepszym losie… _Marzenia_.

Bonnie nie miała marzeń. Może takie proste: żeby Gregor jej nie bił. Nie tak często i nie tak mocno. Żeby miała czasem chwilę wytchnienia i mogła zasnąć wieczorem bez strachu. Bez zmuszania do rzeczy, od których chciało jej się rzygać. Żeby się tak nie martwić, czy Gregor ma pieniądze na whisky i papierosy, czy nie ma i wtedy będzie się wściekać i wyładowywać na niej. Grozić, że będzie musiała na siebie zacząć zarabiać. Czasem tak robił. Wychodził z pokoju, zostawiając ją z obcym wilkiem, na kilka godzin. Na całą noc. Stawiał tylko jeden warunek: żadnych ugryzień. Wszystko inne było dozwolone i Bonnie rankiem nie mogła się zwlec pod prysznic.

W końcu Gregor tak ją sprał którejś nocy i wyrzucił na dwór, żeby dać jej nauczkę (i jeszcze, żeby nie pobrudziła wykładziny, bo nie zamierzał tłumaczyć się ze zniszczeń, poza tym chciał się wyspać a ona jęczała i przeszkadzała). Wtedy, gdy tylko trochę przecknęła i ogarnęła się na tyle, żeby móc iść, postanowiła, że odnajdzie to miejsce. _Schronisko_. Nawet jeśli nie istniało. _Marzenie_. Bo lepiej zdechnąć w drodze donikąd, niż dać się zatłuc, pomyślała z nagłą, zaskakującą determinacją. Co mogło ją gorszego spotkać?

Większe rozczarowanie?

Ale okazało się, że schronisko naprawdę istnieje. W jakimś barze wyczuła wilka, omegę. Zaczepiła go, prosząc o pomoc, bo wyglądał schludnie i jadł posiłek przy stoliku. Głodowała kilka dni i była zbyt zdesperowana, żeby zachować ostrożność.

To był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w jej życiu.

Ten wilk kupił jej burgera, frytki, gorącą kawę i ciastko czekoladowe. Od słowa do słowa poznał jej historię. Nie zdradzał się bardzo długo, że cokolwiek wie, a ona wstydziła się zapytać wprost. Jakby to brzmiało: czy słyszałeś o takim miejscu…? Czy wiesz, gdzie ono może być?

To jakby pytać, gdzie żyją jednorożce…

Wstydziła się. I zazdrościła. Ten omega miał pracę ( _pracę!)._ Był ładnie ubrany i sam za siebie płacił. I za nią też. Mieszkał z kilkoma osobami we wspólnym mieszkaniu i opowiadał, że nie wszystkie omegi muszą mieć alfy! Że on kiedyś miał, ale teraz sam jest swoim alfą i nauczył się dbać o siebie. Że można zmienić swoje życie, tak jak on zmienił. Wypytywał ją o jej historię a kiedy zaczęła płakać, że prędzej się zabije niż wróci do Gregora, to wyciągnął portfel, mówiąc: _kupię ci bilet na autobus_. Wytłumaczył, jak znaleźć małe miasteczko w Montanie. Pinewood. _A potem to już trafisz_ – powiedział łagodnie, przyglądając się jej ze współczuciem. _Pytaj o Casa. Cas Winchester. Zapamiętaj –_ przykazał i kazał jej powtórzyć kilka razy. _Nikomu nie zdradzaj, żadnemu alfie, ani nazwiska, ani miejsca._ _Przysięgnij!_

Przysięgła.

\- Pozdrów go! Powiedz, że Reese… - Tamten omega nie był w stanie już nic z siebie wydusić, ze wzruszenia. Stał tam, na przystanku, z oczami pełnymi łez i ściskał jej dłonie. W końcu musiała wsiąść w autobus, a on patrzył za nią, aż zupełnie zniknęli między innymi samochodami.

Cas Winchester z watahy Winchestera. Omega, jak oni. Omega, zupełnie inny.

Postawił się swojemu alfie, dla niej. A przecież ledwo ją znał. Była w schronisku raptem dwa tygodnie i on, razem ze swoim alfą obronili ją przed Gregorem. Zabrali do domu, pod ich dach, do watahy. I Cas obiecał, że nie będą jej do niczego zmuszać.

Opowiedziała mu, że pomógł jej Reese i Cas natychmiast się ucieszył. _Reese! Oczywiście! Pamiętam go!, trafił do nas dwa lata temu!_ , wykrzyknął radośnie. _Jak mu się wiedzie?_

Ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej, słysząc, że Reese ma pracę, pieniądze i mieszkanie, że ma przyjaciół i że pomógł jej się tu dostać.

\- Ty też kiedyś komuś pomożesz. Zobaczysz. – Zapewnił i było to dziwnie krzepiące. – Kiedy już staniesz na nogi. Zrobisz dla kogoś to, co Reese zrobił dla ciebie. Uratujesz go. – Uśmiechnął się.

Uratować kogoś? Ona? Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale Cas najwyraźniej wierzył.

I nie tylko wierzył.

Udowadniał, że to możliwe.

Bonnie widziała na własne oczy, jak reszta watahy go traktuje. Zupełnie inaczej, niż wataha Gregora traktowała ją i inaczej, niż inne watahy traktowały _swoje_ omegi. A dzieci? Mary i Claire na pewno też były omegami a traktowano je jak resztę szczeniaczków, zupełnie tak samo. I-den-ty-cznie.

Dziwne porządki panowały w watasze Winchestera.

 

* * *

 

_Nie mogę teraz odebrać, po sygnale zostaw wiadomość._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Dean, gdzie jesteś? Odezwij się._

Wyślij.

Wiadomość wysłana.

 

* * *

 

\- Co to się porobiło? – spytała Ellen, jak tylko wysiadła z samochodu po powrocie z zakupów. Chłopcy z dzieciakami natychmiast zaczęli wszystko wypakowywać i nosić do spiżarni, a ona bez wstępów ruszyła do Casa.

\- Dean dzwonił do ciebie? – Cas zrobił zafrasowaną minę. Zbliżała się pora obiadu, a Dean jak zniknął, tak się nie pojawił i nie dawał żadnego znaku zwrotnego.

\- Nie dzwonił. A co? Do ciebie się nie odzywał? – Ellen odbyła w drodze do domu dłuższą pogawędkę z Bobbym i wiedziała, że Dean poszedł prawdopodobnie w góry. Odsapnąć, jak uważał Bobby. – Ty dzwoniłeś? Nie odbiera?

\- Nie odbiera. – Cas pomyślał o tych dwudziestu jeden esemesach, które wysłał, na zmianę z nagraniami na poczcie. – Chyba jest na mnie zły.

\- Moglibyście już skończyć te kłótnie. – Ellen podparła się pod boki. – Szczeniaczki nie muszą wszystkiego wysłuchiwać! Są za małe, żeby zrozumieć.

Cas położył uszy po sobie i pokornie wysłuchał reprymendy. Ellen miała rację i Bobby też. Nie powinien krzyczeć na Deana i nie powinien rzucać w niego pierścionkiem.

Było mu okropnie głupio i gdyby mógł, wszystko by cofnął.

Dzieciarnia przeszukała cały trawnik i mimo obiecanej nagrody pierścionek się nie znalazł. Cas się okropnie zmartwił.

Nie chodzi o to, ile Dean za niego zapłacił. To był pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nie powinien się zgubić.

 _Się. Żadne  s i ę_ , skarcił się w myślach. _To ja zgubiłem! Wyrzuciłem, jakby nie był nic wart, jakby nie był ważny. A był. Jest._

Ellen właśnie mówiła, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe wyciągać sprawy sprzed dziesięciu lat, kiedy Cas miał okazję się tyle razy przekonać, że Dean go bardzo kocha, kiedy Cas w pół słowa po prostu się do niej przytulił.

\- Wiem – wymamrotał w zagłębienie jej szyi, wdychając znajomą woń. Ellen była dla niego jak mama. – Źle się z tym czuję. Myślisz, że jest bardzo zły?

\- Myślę, że jest mu przykro. – Poklepała go po plecach. – Tobie by nie było?

\- Byłoby. – Przyznał, nie przestając jej obejmować. – Wysłałem mu esemesa, że przepraszam, ale nie odpisał. Myślisz, że… mi… nie przebaczy? – wyszeptał. Ta myśl pojawiała się i znikała w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin, za każdym kolejnym razem coraz uporczywiej i bardziej niepokojąco.

Dean mógł się naprawdę pogniewać. Stracić wreszcie cierpliwość i uznać, że Cas okazał za wiele niewdzięczności i bezczelności, żeby pomogło zwyczajne _przepraszam_.

\- Teraz zacząłeś panikować? – Odgadła natychmiast Ellen.

\- Nie panikować. – Zaprzeczył i odsunął się, nasycony nieco jej ciepłem i czułością. – Po prostu się denerwuję, czy mu się coś nie stało. Nie odzywa się.

\- Nic mu się nie stało. – Ellen machnęła ręką i zakręciła się, sterując do kuchni. – Wróci i się pogodzicie.

\- Myślisz? – spytał z nadzieją, idąc zaraz za nią.

\- Wiem. Ej! Co tu szperacie?! – Odgoniła szczeniaczki, które zdążyły już dobrać się do smakołyków. – Jazda mi stąd! Cas, bierzemy się za obiad. Bonnie, zabierz maluchy na dwór, niech się czymś zajmą i nie plączą pod nogami! – Wydała rozkazy niczym generał przed bitwą i wszyscy ruszyli je wypełniać.

Dean nie zjawił się na obiedzie.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Przepraszam._

Wyślij.

Wiadomość wysłana.

Dean nie zjawił się na kolacji.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Przepraszam._

Wyślij.

Wiadomość wysłana.

Dean nie wrócił na noc.

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Przepraszam, Dean, naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam._

Wyślij.

Wiadomość wysłana.

 

* * *

 

Cas nie mógł zasnąć. Przewracał się z boku na bok, trzymając telefon przy piersi, gotów odebrać, gdy tylko zadzwoni.

Ale nie zadzwonił. Żaden esemes nie przyszedł. Dean nie odpowiedział ani jednym słowem na ani jedną wiadomość ze stu dwudziestu, które Cas wysłał w ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin.

Najwyraźniej nie chciał z nim rozmawiać.

Cas owinął się kocem i wyszedł na werandę. Godzinę spędził wypatrując, czy może Dean nie pojawi się nagle na ścieżce prowadzącej do domu, a następną spędził na czworakach przeszukując trawę w poszukiwaniu pierścionka.

Może szczeniaczki go przeoczyły?

Może, szukając, niechcący wdeptały go w ziemię?

Może gdzieś tu sobie leży…

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Zadzwoń. Przepraszam._

Wyślij.

Wiadomość wysłana.

 

* * *

 

Dean nie wrócił rano.

Nie przyszedł na śniadanie i po śniadaniu też nie. Pierścionek się nie znalazł. Ellen próbowała go pocieszyć, ale Cas nawet już nie udawał, że się nie zamartwia. Czuł się chory. Zmęczony. Niewyspany. Nie był w stanie przełknąć kęsa, skupić się na niczym, o niczym myśleć, tylko ciągle sprawdzał telefon i wychodził na werandę. Z ulgą odstawił szczeniaczki na lekcje i sam zajął się porządkami w domu, ale wciąż wychodził na próg i wypatrywał znajomej sylwetki. W końcu pod pretekstem opieki nad Grejpfrutem i Joy wyniósł się na dwór z całym majdanem kocy, zabawek, picia, pieluch i wszystkich tych dziecinnych bambetli, rozmawiając z Bonnie, ale tak nieuważnie, że prawie połowy nie słyszał i odpowiadał trzy po trzy.

Dean jeszcze nie obraził się na niego tak, żeby gdzieś zniknąć i nie wracać i nie dawać znaku życia.

Zwykle to on go szukał i przepraszał. Po swojemu. Naprawiał to, co się między nimi popsuło.

 _Się nie popsuło_ , pomyślał gryząc wargę. _Ja popsułem! Ja sam!_

Jak naprawić? Teraz? Jak, skoro Dean najwyraźniej nie chce go widzieć na oczy? Hm?

\- Przepraszam. – Cas drgnął, słysząc szept z boku.

\- Co?

\- Przeze mnie się pokłóciłeś. Ze swoim alfą. – Bonnie podała Grejpfrutowi grzechotkę. Grejpfrut z szerokim uśmiechem rzucił ją i zarechotał z upojeniem, gdy znów ją dostał. Znów rzucił i Bonnie znów mu ją podała. – Wyprowadzę się, jeśli chcesz. Wrócę do schroniska. Napisz mu. Może wtedy wróci. – Zaproponowała, pokazując leżący obok telefon.

\- Nigdzie nie wrócisz! – Cas pokręcił głową. – To zupełnie nie poszło o ciebie. W ogóle o tym nie myśl.

Uśmiechnął się. To był – wyjątkowo jak na niego – smutny uśmiech. Jakby chciał jej sprawić przyjemność, ale nie potrafił udawać zbyt przekonująco.

Bonnie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Cas nie zasłużył na takie kłopoty. Reese byłby zawiedziony tym, ile Bonnie wprowadziła zamieszania. Żałowałby, że jej kupił bilet i wsadził do tego autobusu.

 _Trzeba to naprawić. Wyprowadzę się!,_ powzięła decyzję. _Kiedy wszyscy pójdą spać. Odejdę._

_Cas nie może płacić takiej ceny za pomaganie._

_Niektórym nie można pomóc._

 

* * *

  

Dean schodził szeroką, kamienistą ścieżką, tak dobrze znaną i często uczęszczaną, po obu stronach mając kwieciste, bujne łąki, aż proszące się o stada owiec i czasem sobie żartowali, że może powinni wreszcie wziąć się za hodowlę, bo przecież jeśli nie wilki to kto?

Cas tylko go dojrzał, wsadził Grejpfruta w ręce siedzącej obok Bonnie, poderwał się i rzucił sprintem przez podwórko, przeskoczył płotek placu zabaw, wyminął wszystkie zabawki, pokonał drugi płotek, w biegu klepnął pasącego się leniwie Slejpnira. Bonnie przytuliła mocniej szczeniaczka, żeby go nie wypuścić z rąk i patrzyła za omegą.

_Cas pędził na złamanie karku, ale co zrobi Dean?_

_Zwolnił trochę._

_Zatrzymał się, zbyt daleko i nieco pod słońce, żeby zobaczyć dokładnie jego minę._

_Czy się przywita?_

_Czy będzie mieć pretensje?_

_W jakim jest humorze? Czy jest zły?,_ niepokoiła się. _Będzie fatalnie, jeśli Cas będzie się musiał zatrzymać kilka kroków od niego i wysłuchać reprymendy._

Ellen skończyła lekcje kilka minut wcześniej i wszystkie szczeniaczki wyległy na werandę, patrząc na rodziców.

_Może nie powinny? Może lepiej zagonić je do domu, żeby nie widziały, jak ojciec karci tatusia i wracają razem w ponurych nastrojach?_

\- Obiad dziś będzie robić Ellen. – Oznajmił spokojnie Michaś, osłoniwszy oczy dłonią.

\- Czemu? – Bonnie i Claire spojrzały na niego.

\- Bo tatuś będzie zajęty. – Michaś rzucił się na hamak z tabletem w rękach i odpalił jakąś hałaśliwą grę. – Bardzo.

Bonnie odwróciła się akurat, kiedy Cas dobiegł Deana i z rozpędu skoczył na niego. Dean aż się zachwiał i cofnął o pół kroku.

 

* * *

 

\- Przepraszam! – wydyszał Cas prosto w ucho alfy. – Ale się martwiłem. Napisałem ci milion esemesów!

\- Czytałem.

Cas objął go ciasno ramionami za szyję i nogami w biodrach, wczepił jak małpka, starając się odzyskać oddech i uspokoić.

\- Gniewasz się? – spytał po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nie.

\- Nie? – Odchylił się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Bo nagadałem…

\- Nagadałeś. – Zgodził się Dean i zmienił temat. – Byłem w chacie. Noce są już ciepłe, agregat działa. Może zabierzemy dzieciaki na dwa dni? Z nocowaniem. Ognisko, kiełbaski, pianki… Hm? Co myślisz?

\- Ja też?

\- Weźmiesz Joy i bagaże, Ash was podrzuci dżipem, a ja z dzieciakami podejdziemy pieszo. To nie jest ciężka trasa, najwyżej dwie godzinki ich tempem. Grejpfrut zostanie z Ellen. – Dean wszystko sobie przemyślał i zaplanował. – Spakujemy śpiwory, koce, lampy, jedzenie. Woda jest w strumieniu, dzieciaki nauczą się korzystać z saperek…

\- Weźmy też Bonnie, co? – Cas znów się przytulił, czując mocny chwyt na pośladkach. Aż pisnął. Z ulgą. Z bezbrzeżną, obezwładniającą ulgą. Oparł policzek na ramieniu Deana i pozwalał się nieść, wdzięczny, że obyło się bez awantury. Że Dean wrócił i nie krzyczał i nie odepchnął go, nie odgonił.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią?

\- Uhm… trochę… - powiedział ostrożnie, przeciągając sylaby z namysłem. – Nie gniewaj się. Nie gniewaj!

\- Nie gniewam. – Dean stęknął przy kolejnym kroku. – Przytyłeś?

\- Pół kilo! – Pochwalił się.

\- Tak trzymaj.

Obaj pamiętali rozmowę z Amy i doktorem od celiaklii, że Cas powinien nadrobić przynajmniej pięć-sześć kilo w ciągu kilku najbliższych miesięcy. To był cel minimum, aby odzyskać prawidłową wagę i poprawić wyniki. Docelowo, jeśli chcą zacząć myśleć o kolejnym szczeniaczku, to nawet dwa razy tyle. Każde pół kilo zasługiwało na oklaski!

\- Głodny jesteś? – Cas natychmiast się zainteresował i chciał zeskoczyć, ale Dean go nie puścił. – Usmażę ci wielki stek!

\- Zostaw. Złapałem sobie królika. – Dean się roześmiał. – Starego, żylastego samca. Paskudny! – Wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. – Zjadłem go z dzikim chrzanem. I widziałem Lucy z młodymi!

Niedźwiedzica Lucy rezydowała na ich terenie od kilku lat, utrzymując pakt nieagresji. Posiadłości Winchesterów i sąsiednie ziemie, należące do Franka oraz do tartaku wystarczały by wykarmić ją i potomstwo. W pobliżu nie plątali się żadni turyści ani myśliwi i małe bezpiecznie rosły i nabierały sadełka, ucząc się wszystkiego co dorosłemu miśkowi przyda się w życiu. Poprzednia parka chłopców wyrosła zdrowo i wyruszyła szukać własnego terenu i romantycznie usposobionych futrzastych ślicznotek.

\- Bonnie opiekuje się Grejpfrutem. – Napomknął Cas. Miał swój mały, sprytny plan, który realizował kroczek po kroczku i czuł, że przynosi znacznie lepsze efekty, niż huki i krzyki alfy.

\- To może pomoże Ellen zająć się nim, kiedy pójdziemy w góry? – spytał Dean i wreszcie pozwolił omedze stanąć na nogach. Mary i bliźniaki już pędziły do nich, żeby się przywitać z tatą, więc kucnął, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

\- Może. – Cas zgodził się wymijająco i Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Dobra. – Złapał szczeniaczki i podniósł całą trójkę. Obrócił się do omegi. – Zrobimy tak, jak uważasz.

\- Tak? – Ucieszył się.

\- Tak. – Westchnął. – Przemyślałem sobie… parę spraw. Tam… - Wskazał brodą za siebie. – Niech ci będzie. – Ustąpił całkowicie i podrzucił dzieciaki. – Jutro ruszamy na wycieczkę! Cieszycie się?

\- TAAAK!!! – wrzasnęły, zachwycone.

Cas poklepał go po plecach i nie przestawał głaskać, gdy mijali Slejpnira i przełazili przez placyk. Spojrzał na Bonnie i mrugnął wesoło.

\- Dziesięć… dziewięć… osiem… - Zaczął odliczać Misiek, kiedy tata postawił stopę na pierwszym schodku.

\- Potem się spakujemy – powiedział tata i postawił je na ziemi. Przywitał się z Bonnie i Ellen i Bobbym i Claire (dał jej prztyczka w nos i spytał, czy wszystko w porządku?), pocałował Grejpfruta i uściskał Joy, po czym złapał tatusia za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. – Zaraz wrócimy. Za kwadrans.

\- Akurat – mruknął Misiek, nie przerywając gry.

\- Nie pyskuj.

\- Co powiedziałem?! – Oburzył się, ale drzwi już trzasnęły. Nogi zatupały po schodach. Misiek mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał huk spadającego obrazka i głos taty: _cholera jasna, muszę go wreszcie przewiesić…_ i głos tatusia: _miałeś to zrobić w zeszłym tygodniu…_ A potem: _au, czekaj!, nie szarp, sam rozepnę…_ I jeszcze: _ściągaj to!_ Oraz: … _dobrze, włożę, jak ci tak zależy, chociaż nie wiem, co ty masz z tą tiarą…_ I odpowiedź taty: _zaraz cię zjem, królewno!_

 


	112. OBIAD DO ŁÓŻKA

\- Ghrrryyy!... Pięć minut… - wymamrotał Cas, nakrywając się na głowę i zagrzebując głębiej w pościeli. Dean wciągnął bokserki, ziewając, jakby chciał połknąć pół owcy i podszedł do drzwi.

\- No? – Uchylił i spojrzał jednym okiem.

\- Obiadek! – Zaanonsowała Mary i wepchnęła się do sypialni, a za nią Ellen z tacą i Bonnie z drugą. – Bo nie zeszliście. Gdzie tatuś? – Skoczyła z rozpędu na łóżko, aż Cas jęknął. – Tatuś?! Tatuś! – Skakała, za każdym razem wywołując pełne frustracji jęki, stłumione warstwami prześcieradeł, kocy i poduszek.

\- Tatuś śpi, złaź! – Tata złapał ją pod paszki i zsadził na podłogę. – Zachowuj się.

\- Zachowuję! – Zaprotestowała.

\- Grzecznie się zachowuj! – Tata usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na zegarek. Zdążyli się zdrzemnąć może pięć minut, zanim nadciągnęły oddziały aprowizacyjne. _Jakby tylko czekali..._

_...na właściwy moment. Jakby..._

_...podsłuchiwali!_ , zrobiło mu się trochę nieswojo, ale postanowił się nie zastanawiać i nie przejmować tym nadzwyczaj perfekcyjnym wyczuciem chwili.

– Wspaniały pomysł, Ellen, bo właśnie głodny jestem! Cas! – Poklepał charakterystyczną wypukłość. – Jedzenie przyszło!

\- Nie jestem głodny… - odpowiedział głucho i sennie spod skotłowanej pościeli.

\- Jesteś. Wstawaj! – Tata znów go poklepał, nie zważając na protesty, zanurkował pod kocyk i powiedział  mu coś na ucho, od czego tatuś prychnął, ale usiadł, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Pięć minut nie możecie poczekać? – spytał płaczliwie i obciągnął t-shirt taty, jeden z tych, w których lubił spać (i chodzić i w ogóle lubił zakładać taty ubrania, bo mówił, że ładnie pachną. Tatą).

\- Przestań skakać! Co ja powiedziałem?! – huknął tata w kierunku jednego bliźniaka, gdy drugi właśnie próbował wleźć mu na barana, śpiewając jakąś piosenkę AC/DC. Albo Rammsteinu, trudno rozróżnić po tym wrzasku, a znajomość tekstu mocno kulała i równie dobrze mogła to być jakaś ballada country, twórczo udoskonalona.

\- Steki i grillowane warzywa – oznajmiła Ellen, odsuwając zasłony i otwierając szeroko okna. – Bułeczki kukurydziane, sery, sałatka i świeży sok. Energia i witaminy, których potrzebujecie. - Spojrzała krzywo na tatę i tatusia. Tata zabrał się za stek, a tatuś osunął na poduszkę i zwinął ciasno u jego boku.

Bonnie postawiła drugą tacę w miejscu wskazanym przez Ellen i ruszyła do wyjścia, nie chcąc przeszkadzać, ale ciekawość była silniejsza i zwolniła, żeby móc dyskretnie rzucić okiem na pokój i... ich obu. Ależ tu było ładnie. Surowo, przez te ciemne meble i znikomą ilość ozdób, ale na komodzie stał wazon pełen kwiatów, na ścianie wisiały zdjęcia roześmianych szczeniąt... Na nocnym stoliku leżała opaska z kryształków...

Cas na chwilę się rozbudził, ale znów zasnął, wcisnąwszy się pod ramię alfy. Bonnie węszyła w poszukiwaniu znajomych woni: strachu, agresji, bicia, ale nic takiego tu nie było czuć. Nic a nic. Owszem, bardzo prywatne, intymne, świeże wonie, które pozwoliły jej wyobrazić sobie, co się tu działo jeszcze pół godziny temu... Ale, ku jej ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, nie było w nich żadnych niemiłych nut. Przeciwnie, szczeniaczki zdawały się upojone tym, co przepełniało sypialnię i nawet Ellen uśmiechała się pod nosem. Bonnie trudno było zidentyfikować co to było, jak to nazwać?

Chyba... radość.

Może radość.

Nie była pewna.

Zadowolenie.

I jakby... spokój...

Taka spokojna radość.

Błogość?

Takie uczucie, kiedy wilk jest syty i nie musi uciekać, czuje się bezpiecznie i leży, czekając na sen, bez zmartwień. Po prostu leży i wie, że dziś nie nadejdzie nic złego. Znała to uczucie ze schroniska. Po kolacji, w swoim małym pokoiku, patrząc w sufit i wiedząc, że Gregor jest daleko i nie wie, jak tu trafić. Gdzie jej szukać.

Tylko, że tutaj to uczucie było o wiele intensywniejsze, o wiele, wiele silniejsze i bardziej... _hałaśliwe_. Jak szczeniaczki.

Bonnie patrzyła, jak one wszystkie biegają po pokoju, wskakują na meble, uciekają spod nóg i rąk Ellen, nawet mała Joy... Tylko Claire zachowywała się spokojnie. Stała w progu, oparta o framugę. Bonnie polubiła ją od razu, od kiedy się poznały. Claire była takim samym rozbitkiem i rozumiała ją lepiej niż reszta mieszkańców rancza. Obie były spoza watahy, gośćmi. Obie czasem nie rozumiały, co tu się wyrabia, jak interpretować te krzyki i hałasy i awantury. Jak stanąć, żeby nie przeszkadzać, jak pomóc, żeby się odwdzięczyć.

\- Nie lubię cukinii. - Oświadczyła Mary, odkładając nadgryzione warzywo na talerz.

\- To nie jedz, zwłaszcza, że to nie dla ciebie! - Zwróciła jej uwagę Ellen. - Tatuś musi jeść warzywa, żeby mieć siłę się z wami użerać, potwory!

\- Tatuś śpi! - Mary go nakryła troskliwie. - Biedny, zmęczył się...

Tata znów go poklepał.

\- Fawaj, fpochu, mufiś foś feść - wybełkotał z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. - I fapić fę foku.

Mary i bliźniaki słuchały taty zafascynowane, nie spuszczając oka z jego warg w oczekiwaniu, aż coś z nich wyleci.

\- Fo? - spytał.

\- Bo jesz! - Przypomniały. - Jak wilk je, to nie gada!

\- Możesz się udławić! - Uzupełnił Misiek z ledwie skrywaną satysfakcją, że oto przyłapali tatę na łamaniu ustanowionych przez siebie zasad. Usadowił się na łóżku z tabletem i włączył grę.

Tata popił, przełknął i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie bądź taki cwany. - Zgromił najstarszego syna, ściągając z pleców jednego z bliźniaków. – Pójdziesz ty stąd, czy nie? A ty co wyprawiasz, księżniczko?

\-  Kocham tatusia – powiedziała Mary, ładując mu się na kolana, rozsiadając wygodnie i zabierając za jedzenie z jego talerza. – Tęskniłam. Za tobą też tęskniłam. - Wyznała. - Ale mniej.

\- Mary! - Tatuś nieco się przebudził i oparł o poduszki. - Nieładnie tak mówić.

\- A czemu? - Zdziwiła się z dziecinną szczerością.

\- Daj nam zjeść. – Tata uciął i pstryknął ją w nos. - Cas, napij się.

\- To jedz. – Machnęła dłonią łaskawie, czując, że tatuś ją obejmuje i sięga po szklankę. – Już się pogodziliście? Bo tatuś się martwił, że nie wrócisz.

\- Co? – Tata się zakrztusił i spojrzał na tatusia.

\- Nie pleć! – Ellen chciała ją zdjąć z łóżka, ale tatuś nie pozwolił. Dał jej buzi w czubek głowy i pogłaskał.

\- I zgubił pierścionek! – Poskarżył jeden z bliźniaków a drugi natychmiast dodał: - Kazał nam szukać, ale nie było! Na całym podwórku!

\- Dasz mu karę? – Zainteresował się pierwszy i wszystkie szczeniaczki, łącznie z Miśkiem (siedzącym w nogach łóżkach, zbyt zajętym graniem, żeby się wtrącać w głupoty maluchów) podniosły głowy.

\- Zgubił pierścionek? – spytał tata podejrzanie spokojnym tonem.

\- Miałem ci powiedzieć. – Tatuś chrząknął i zaczął się wiercić niespokojnie. – Ale nie zdążyłem.

\- Głupek! – Misiek palnął bliźniaka w ucho. Mary zaczęła tłumaczyć, że tatuś strasznie się denerwował i ciągle stał na werandzie, wypatrując taty i nawet wczoraj nie zjadł obiadu, ani kolacji, ani dzisiejszego śniadania, ale jej opowieść niknęła na tle kłótni braci.

\- Za co?! – wrzasnął bliźniak a drugi natychmiast rzucił się bronić brata. – Sam jesteś głupek!

\- Nie tylko głupek, ale też skarżypyta!

\- ...nie lubię, jak tatuś jest taki zmartwiony... - Ciągnęła Mary własną narrację, niezależnie od bliźniaków. Joy też nie zwracała na nich uwagi, zbyt zajęta produkcją solowego show, złożonego z podskoków, skakania z łóżka na podłogę i zaglądania do dolnych szuflad komód w poszukiwaniu skarbów (w czym usiłowała przeszkodzić jej Ellen).

\- Sam jesteś…! - Zaczęli się przepychać i siłować. Misiek był silny, ale malców było dwóch i mieli niesamowitą koordynację, jakby porozumiewali się telepatycznie i poruszali w przećwiczonym wcześniej układzie. Bogatym słownictwem nie mogli się popisać, ale żelazny zestaw dziadziusia Franka wszyscy opanowali do perfekcji: - Sierściuch! Wyleniały kundel! Cuchnący, kaprawy dywanik!

Joy przystanęła, nasłuchując i zarechotała swoim najgrubszym, tubalnym głosem, który brzmiał raczej niesamowicie, biorąc pod uwagę jej drobną figurkę i rozkoszne pędzelki, spięte nad uszkami różowymi kokardkami. Tatuś miał minę, jakby chciał się zamknąć w łazience i już nigdy nie wyjść. Nigdy, naprawdę nigdy.

\- Dosyć! Co to za zachowanie?! – Tata pogroził chłopcom palcem. – Nie wyzywać się! I nie bić!

\- Tatuś ci odkupi! Dam mu pieniążki! – Mary, kompletnie obojętna na kłębiących się na łóżku braci, zerwała się na nogi i kicnęła do swojego pokoju, tratując po drodze wszystko: tatusia, tatę i tace z jedzeniem. Ellen rzuciła się ratować pościel przed plamami, a tata odciągał szczeniaczki, dyszące odwetem i zemstą.

\- Idę siusiu. – Tatuś postanowił się ewakuować z tego zamieszania, wstał, ziewnął, podciągając spodnie dresowe i przeciągnął się, aż coś mu chrupnęło w kręgosłupie. Nadal był chudziutki i taty ubrania wisiały na nim, za luźne i za szerokie. W tym czasie Mary wróciła, zdyszana, ze swoją świnką-skarbonką u piersi i wysypała całą zawartość na kołdrę.

\- Patrz! Dam ci na pierścionek. Tu jest… - Zastanowiła się, szybko licząc pogniecione papierki i monety. – Sto siedemnaście dolarów i ćwiartka! A dziadziuś Frank obiecał mi dwudziestkę następnym razem!

\- No, to brakuje ci jeszcze tylko dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć tysięcy, osiemset osiemdziesiąt dwa dolary i siedemdziesiąt pięć centów. – Podsumował Misiek nieco zdyszanym głosem. – Czy coś koło tego.

\- Coś koło tego. – Roześmiał się tata, zgarnął drobniaki i wrzucił z powrotem do świnki. Dał całusa Mary. – Zabieraj to. Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

\- Tylko nie bądź zły na tatusia!

\- Z tatusiem się policzę oddzielnie. Nie martw się. – Dał jej jeszcze jednego całuska. – Mogę już wreszcie zjeść? Czy zamierzacie mi przeszkadzać, aż zemdleję z głodu?

\- Możesz. Jedz! – Pozwoliła. – Przynieść ci keczup?

\- Doskonały pomysł. Przynieś, księżniczko. Dziękuję. I musztardę! – krzyknął, kiedy już była na schodach.

\- Dobra! – Odkrzyknęła.

Misiek nie mógł się powstrzymać - bitwa była chwilowo przegrana, ale wojny nie zamierzał oddać walkowerem i pacnął bliźniaka, bliźniak mu oddał i znów zaczęła się szarpanina. Tata odłożył widelec z nabitym kawałem wołowiny i sprawiedliwie dał każdemu w ucho, po czym bardzo poważnie ostrzegł, że jeszcze raz będzie musiał interweniować, a da im taki szlaban, że inne wilki będą nim straszyć swoje szczeniaczki. Po wsze czasy.

\- Po jakie czasy? - Zaciekawił się Johnny.

\- Wszy. - Powtórzył Jimmy. - To takie pchły.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Johnny się poskarżył.

\- Bo jesteś głuptas. - Przyszpilił go Misiek. - Po wsze znaczy na zawsze, brzdącu.

\- Sam jesteś brzdąc. - Obraziły się bliźniaki.

\- Kochana jesteś. – Tatuś wyszedł z łazienki i przytulił Ellen. – Ale myśmy mieli zaraz zejść… tylko…

\- Tylko się pospaliście. Nie szkodzi. – Zaczęła zagarniać dzieciarnię. – No, już, dajcie im zjeść! Na dół, na dół! Pomożecie mi sprzątać!

\- Ja zaraz zejdę to sprzątnę! - Wtrącił Cas, ale nikt go nie słuchał w całym tym rozgardiaszu.

\- Nie, ja zostanę! Ja zostanę! – wył któryś z bliźniaków, drugi się schował pod łóżko, Joy  biegała w kółko na środku sypialni, póki nie padła ze śmiechem na wykładzinę. Cas  wziął ją na ręce i chciał zanieść do łóżka, jednak Ellen była nieubłagana.

\- Potem się pobawicie, teraz rodzice muszą zjeść i odpocząć. - Zabrała Joy i chwyciła wyjca za łapkę. - No, jazda mi stąd, bo nie dam wam deseru!

Misiek wyciągnął brata spod łóżka, ale mały się wyrwał i uciekł za zasłonę. Drugi zwiał Ellen z progu i podjął próbę zabarykadowania się w łazience.

\- Johnny! Natychmiast przestań się wydurniać i słuchaj Ellen! Co ja powiedziałem? – Tata wkroczył do akcji, wyciągnął obu chłopców z ich kryjówek i odstawił za drzwi. – Misiek, przejmij dowodzenie.

\- Teraz to _przejmij dowodzenie_ … - Zamarudził pod nosem. – A przedtem to _nie bić_ … _nie wyzywać_ …

\- Co tam narzekasz?

\- Nie utrzymam dyscypliny bez narzędzi przymusu bezpośredniego.

\- Wykaż się sprytem - poradził tata. - Maluchy złapały cię za ogon i kręcą. Taki z ciebie alfa?

\- Bo...

\- Nie szukaj wymówek. Działaj!

\- Keczupek! – Mary zdążyła tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi. Tata odebrał keczup (i musztardę), podziękował i zamknął sypialnię wszystkim przed nosem, nie zważając na protesty.

\- Tornado. – Skomentował, siadając i sięgając po sztućce. – Zapaskudziły łóżko. – Wyciągnął z pościeli plaster bakłażana i odłożył na tacę.

\- Potem zmienię… - Cas rozciągnął narzutę, obejrzał śliczne, świeżutkie plamy z sosu i tłuszczu i westchnął. – Nie wiem, czy to się spierze.

\- A propos: spierze… - Dean napchał usta mięsem, odsunął tacę i rzucił go na poduszkę. – Czo sz tym pieścionkiem?

\- Uhm… To ja może teraz zmienię... Nastawię pranie, bo...

\- Poczeka. No? Co z pierścionkiem?

Cas rozłożył dłonie w przepraszającym geście.

\- Zniknął. Ale już szukałem podobnego! W internecie...

\- Podobnego? – Dean przeżuł i przełknął. Cas skinął niepewnie. Sytuacja była trochę trudna i miał świadomość, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie.

\- Nie będzie taki śliczny, jak ten, co wybrałeś… - Zaczął dyplomatycznie. – I pewnie nie tak drogi…

Alfa był dość wrażliwy w kwestiach finansowych i Cas nie chciał nadwyrężać jego cierpliwości kupując DROŻSZY pierścionek, bo na pewno byłby to powód do dąsów. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak Dean pyta kwaśno: _mój wydawał ci się zbyt tani, musiałeś zapłacić więcej? Żeby mi coś udowodnić? Hm?_

\- Myślisz, że znajdziesz odpowiedni odcień? Niebieskiego?

 _No tak, niebieski diament. Strasznie rzadki._ Cas westchnął. _Dean i jego b ł ę k i t n a   f i k s a c j a_.

\- Postaram się, ale… - _ale czy to musi być niebieski akurat? Diament? Nie mógłby być na przykład... Szmaragd? Szmaragdy też ładne. Takie... Zielone...,_ rozmarzył się, wgapiony w oczy alfy. Chyba nawet zapomniał mrugać. 

I oddychać.

\- Ja szukałem dość długo. - Dean ściągnął brwi. – Naprawdę nie było łatwo.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam…

\- Szukałem kamienia, który będzie miał konkretny odcień.

\- Uhm… - Cas wiedział, jaki. Nie musiał tego znów słyszeć, żeby poczucie winy rozgorzało na nowo. – Przepraszam.

\- Bardzo konkretny. Nie ma takich dużo. Nie, jeśli szukasz prawdziwego diamentu, nie szkiełka. – Pouczył Dean i sięgnął za siebie. – Może dam ci próbkę, żeby ci ułatwić sprawę.

Podniósł palec, błyskając klejnotem.

\- Zabrałeś!!! - Cas poderwał się, uradowany. - Jeju! Umierałem ze zmartwienia, że się zgubił w tym bałaganie!

Dean roześmiał się. Powolił się pocałować. Kilka razy. 

Łaszący się, skruszony i pokorniutki Cas, zabiegający o względy alfy był całkiem miłym widokiem. Całkiem miłym.

\- Zjedz i jeszcze pośpimy. - Zarządził w końcu. Wiedział, że Cas zarwał noc. Co parę minut wysyłał esemesa. 

Dean też nie spał. Wszystkie od razu czytał.

Na początku był tak wkurzony, że tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się, żeby nie odpowiedzieć czymś zryźliwym, ostrym, gniewnym, żeby Casa zabolało. Ale zacisnął zęby i zmilczał, póki nie ochłonął, póki złość i gorycz nie minęły. 

Te wszystkie _przepraszam_ , _odezwij się, martwię się, kocham cię_... były jak chłodny prysznic gaszący gorączkę w chorobie.

\- Nie jesteśmy już smarkaczami - powiedział. - Mamy rodzinę. Dzieciaki. Powinniśmy dawać im lepszy przykład. - Westchnął. -  Wiem, że masz jakiś tajny plan. Wobec Bonnie.

\- Uhm... - Cas odmruknął ni to twierdząco, ni przecząco.

\- Zgadzam się, żebyś załatwił to po swojemu. - Dean podparł się na łokciu. - Łagodnie, jak rozumiem. Po omegowemu.

\- No. - Cas znów go objął. - Właśnie tak. Po omegowemu. 

Zestawili tace na podłogę i zakopali się w pościeli. Niektóre plany mogły troszeczkę poczekać, inne musiały być zrealizowane natychmiast...

 


	113. KOJĄCY SZUM PRALKI CZYLI MONA LISA

\- Ellen, kocham cię.

\- A ty co? - Poklepała go po dłoni, gdy objął ją i mocno uścisnął. - Wyspałeś się?

\- No, nie za bardzo, ale położę się dziś wcześniej, to odeśpię. Przyniosłem pościel do prania… Strasznie cię kocham. - Powtórzył miękko, przytuliwszy się do niej, wcisnąwszy nos w jej włosy.

Ellen zatrzasnęła pokrywę pralki i nastawiła programator. Pralnia była jednym z tych miłych miejsc w domu, które Cas szczególnie lubił, ciepła i pachnąca płatkami mydlanymi (używanymi ze względu na szczeniaczki). Często stawiał na suszarce leżaczek z najmłodszym dzieckiem a sam segregował, ładował i wyjmował pranie, niezliczone ilości pościeli i ubrań, które lądowały w odpowiednich koszach: jego, Ellen i Deana razem, dzieci oddzielnie oraz największa fura, należąca do Bobby’ego i reszty chłopaków. To był jeden z licznych domowych obowiązków, które dzielili z Ellen.

Właściwie bardzo go lubił. Szum dużych pralek, kiedy były włączone, wszystkie naraz, usypiał i koił. Poza tym przyjemnie było wyjmować czyste rzeczy. Miało to ten sam terapeutyczny efekt, jak mycie podłogi. I pieczenie ciasteczek. Dogadzanie Deanowi. Cas czuł się potrzebny. Czuł, że to co robi ma sens, sprawia komuś przyjemność. Że ma wartość.

\- Dziękuję. Że się mną opiekujesz i szczeniaczkami i w ogóle... Jesteś najukochańsza – powiedział z czułością.

\- No, no. Bo się zaraz rozbeczysz i Dean na mnie nakrzyczy. - Zganiła go szorstko. - Pogodziliście się już?

\- Tak. - Cas odstąpił krok i wyciągnął z kieszeni podłużne, płaskie pudełko z przyczepioną wstążeczką. - Miałem ci dać później... Miałem urządzić... Żeby dzieci powiedziały wierszyki i… tego… - zająknął się. – Proszę.

Ellen spojrzała zaciekawiona i przez chwilę ważyła je w ręku.

\- To chyba nie pierścionek? - spytała żartobliwie. Cas podniósł dłoń, żeby mogła zobaczyć, że jego pierścionek _się znalazł_. Postanowił, że będzie go nosić, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, żeby Dean widział. Chciał mu wynagrodzić tę całą niepotrzebną awanturę i przykrości. Co prawda kamień był wielki i nieporęczny i trochę będzie przeszkadzał w domowych obowiązkach i Cas nie był przyzwyczajony do noszenia ozdób, ale tydzień czy dwa może się przecież przemęczyć. Dla Deana.

\- Otwórz wreszcie, bo sam jestem ciekaw. - Dean zaszedł ich po cichu, aż oboje podskoczyli.

\- Dobrze, dobrze... już... otwieram, nie trzeba było, ale... – powiedziała Ellen, zaglądając do środka. - O, a co... to?

\- Bilety. Wycieczka! - Cas klasnął, ucieszony własnym pomysłem. - Żebyś mogła odpocząć. Zrelaksować się. Z Bobbym. I z Jody i Frankiem. – Wyliczył. - We czwórkę sobie pojedziecie, będzie wesoło! Cieszysz się?

Ellen powolutku rozłożyła plik sztywnych kartek z nadrukiem logo linii lotniczych. Zerknęła na szczegóły lotów.

\- Francja? - wymamrotała. - Z Bobbym? I Frankiem?

\- I Jody. Podwójna randka! - Cas najwyraźniej był zachwycony tą wizją. - Za miesiąc! Wszystko załatwiłem! Polecicie business klasą i znalazłem wam śliczny hotel z widokiem na tą sławną wieżę, wiesz, w Paryżu. - Wyjaśnił, wybierając spomiędzy biletów folder reklamowy i pokazując zdjęcie na okładce. - O, tą.

\- Uhm. - Ellen zamrugała szybko, starając się przeprocesować informacje. – Paryż?

\- Paryż, bo tam jest romantycznie. - Cas zaczął kartkować z rozmarzoną miną. - O, będziecie sobie chodzić na francuskie śniadania do _bistro_. - Pokazał im obojgu odpowiednie zdjęcie. – Z bagietkami i croissantami i cafe latte. – Upajał się obcobrzmiącymi nazwami. - Zobaczycie Monę Lisę w Luwrze. To takie sławne muzeum. - Wyjaśnił z powagą, nie zwracając uwagi na bezgłośną wymianę spojrzeń między Deanem a Ellen, zbyt zajęty przeglądaniem folderu i wymienianiem paryskich _romantycznych_ atrakcji. - Wspólne przeżywanie sztuki bardzo zbliża. Te wspomnienia i emocje będą wam towarzyszyć do końca życia... - Wyrecytował.

\- Hm... Cas? - Dean przerwał mu łagodnie.

\- No?

\- Sam wpadłeś na ten pomysł?

\- No, bo pomyślałem, że Ellen nam tyle pomaga i w ogóle, więc chciałem zrobić jej niespodziankę i oczywiście Bobby też jest kochany, i Jody i Frank, wszyscy! Strasznie was wszystkich kocham, Ellen najbardziej, ale ich też bardzo-bardzo i jestem taki wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla mnie robicie i chciałem zrobić prezent i pomyślałem, że przydadzą się wam wakacje...

\- Sam? - Dean zmarszczył brwi i Ellen wyrwała bilety i foldery z rąk Casa.

\- Cudowny pomysł! Fantastyczny! - wykrzyknęła na jednym oddechu. – Nie mogę się doczekać. I Jody! I… yhm, Frank… - Na moment straciła wątek. – Ale z pewnością będziemy się wspaniale baw...

\- Sam czy ci _ktoś_ doradził? - Nalegał Dean coraz surowszym tonem. - Luwr i Paryż i croissanty?

\- No... Troszeczkę... - Cas się nieco stropił. - Odrobinkę... Bo nie wiedziałem... więc... nie gniewaj się, Dean! – Złożył dłonie prosząco.

\- Akurat _on_?! Akurat?! Ze wszystkich znanych sobie wilków, musiałeś zapytać tego ondulowanego PUDLA! - wrzasnął.

\- Paryż jest fenomenalny, zawsze chciałam... - Ellen próbowała ratować sytuację, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

\- To miała być niespodzianka! - pisnął płaczliwie Cas. - Coś romantycznego, ode mnie!

\- A _on_ tak świetnie zna twój gust, żeby ci doradzać?! - Dean się wściekł. Szum trzech włączonych pralek i suszarki jakoś nie działał na niego kojąco.

\- ...zobaczyć na własne oczy, bo... I ta Mona Lisa... Łał, naprawdę _coś_! - Ellen desperacko krzesała z siebie pokłady entuzjazmu. - Naprawdę, nie spodziewałam się... że kiedykolwiek...

Równie dobrze mogłaby recytować tablicę Mendelejewa albo książkę telefoniczną. Absolutnie  n i k t  jej nie słuchał.

\- Zna się na romantyzmie i na sztuce! - Cas zadarł nos. - Paryż to miasto miłości! Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Wiedziałem!

\- To czemu nigdy nie pojechaliśmy do Paryża? Co? Ani nigdzie, tylko do Nowego Jorku, za każdym razem na dzień albo najwyżej dwa i zawsze po coś! Podpisać umowy czy załatwiać interesy! I tylko hotel, kolacja, zakupy dla dzieci i lotnisko, nic więcej nie zobaczyłem!

Dean otworzył usta, żeby udzielić odpowiedzi. Ellen cichutko się wycofała. Na paluszkach. Dean zerknął w bok, na kosze pełne brudów, czekające na swoją kolej i pod nogi, na własny cień.

\- Nie złość się. Chciałem, żeby było  r o m a n t y c z n i e. - Cas rozłożył ramiona. - Bobby też nie zabiera nigdzie Ellen i Frank nie zabiera Jody. W romantyczne miejsca, miłe. Takie... dla zakochanych. Na randkę. To pomyślałem, że ja im kupię bilety...

\- A skąd właściwie miałeś forsę, co? - spytał podejrzliwie Dean, nie przypominając sobie, żeby autoryzował taki wydatek.

Cas ściągnął wargi.

\- No?

\- Uhm... - Cas spojrzał w sufit.

\- Lepiej się od razu przyznaj, bo i tak się dowiem!

\- Poprosiłem Kevina i on załatwił. Dla Ellen. Ale to moje pieniądze. Za książkę. - Zaznaczył. - Nic nie ukradłem, nie oszukałem ciebie. Wziąłem ze swoich, nie z twoich, ani z domowych, dla watahy. – Zarzekał się, bo kwestie finansowe wciąż były dla nich obu skomplikowane.

Dean chciał w pełni kontrolować wszystkie wydatki, Cas odwrotnie: nie zależało mu na posiadaniu dla samego posiadania, raczej używał rzeczy, nie starał się ich gromadzić. Szanował je i naprawiał, wiedząc, że inni mają mniej. Nie z chciwości. Nie z zachłanności, które były mu obce. Wiedział, że Dean dba o jego interesy i na skutek tych starań Cas ma sporo pieniędzy (z ograniczonym dostępem - _drobny szczegół techniczny_ ), ale nie potrafił sobie tak naprawdę wyobrazić ile. Kilkaset dolarów czy kilka milionów…? Wszystko jedno, o ile starczało na prezenty, które chętnie kupował (a kupowałby więcej, gdyby Dean pozwalał) i to go uszczęśliwiało. To w zupełności wystarczyło.

Zwykle prosił Deana o to, czego potrzebował i nie miał z tym problemu. Gryzł się tym, że Dean mógłby pomyśleć, że Cas _kombinuje_. Że chciał coś _zachachmęcić_. To pachniało nieuczciwością i trzeba to zaraz wyjaśnić, żeby Dean sobie źle nie pomyślał.

\- Kevin miał ci powiedzieć, to nie była kradzież!

\- Nie mówię, że ukradłeś. - Dean złapał go i przyciągnął. W pierwszej chwili planował porządnie obsztorcować Kevina za samowolkę i knucie za jego plecami, ale jeśli to było _dla Ellen_ , to tym razem im się upiecze, postanowił. - Mogłeś zapytać, przecież bym nie odmówił. Właściwie to chętnie bym zapłacił. To bardzo dobry pomysł.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Bardzo. Teraz mi trochę głupio, że sam na to nie wpadłem.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Ty masz dużo na głowie. – Cas znalazł kolejny powód do radości. Zwykle to Dean się o wszystko troszczył i wszystko wymyślał, to było bardzo miłe móc go wyręczyć.

\- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? Musiałeś polecieć do tego... tego...

Cas nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Następnym razem przyjdź do mnie. Dobra?

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić. Myślałem… że…

\- Że się nie znam na romantycznych miejscach?

\- Znasz się na wszystkim innym.

\- A pewnie, cholera, że się znam! – Ścisnął go za tyłek. - Oddam ci za te bilety, zapłacę.

\- Nie, ja sam. Chcę żeby to był prezent ode mnie. - Zaczął prosić. – Zostaw, niech tak zostanie, co?

\- To ja dołożę coś do tego Paryża. Niech sobie zobaczą coś jeszcze, skoro będą w tej Europie. Wenecję, Rzym, Londyn... Co? Może tak być?

\- Ale to będzie coś _romantycznego_? - Upewnił się Cas.

\- Bardzo. - Obiecał.

\- Bo ja bym chciał... żeby to było coś bardzo romantycznego, dla Ellen. I Jody, żeby było im miło…

Obaj westchnęli, Cas z jakąś nieuświadomioną tęsknotą i Dean w nagłym przypływie zrozumienia.

\- A ty? Chciałbyś zobaczyć… Paryż? Mona Lisę i tak dalej?

\- Nie. Chciałem dla nich. Bo ani Frank, ani Bobby...

\- Ani ja. Ja też nie.

Cas się zawahał.

\- Może troszeczkę bym chciał, ale to przecież nic takiego, widziałem wszystko w internecie. – Prychnął lekceważąco, żeby Dean zrozumiał, że mu nie zależy.

\- Szukałeś w internecie?

\- No. Chciałem… _zobaczyć_. - Przyznał nieśmiało. - Wiesz, że Mona Lisa to jeden z najsłynniejszych obrazów na świecie? Namalował go Leonardo da Vinci, ponad pięćset lat temu! Napisano wiele książek na jego temat! – Ekscytował się.

\- Ktoś tu trochę o tym czytał… - Rzucił Dean z przekąsem.

\- Yhm, bo Charlie tak ładnie o tym opowiadał i wysłał mi linki…

_Wspólne przeżywanie sztuki bardzo zbliża. Te wspomnienia i emocje będą wam towarzyszyć do końca życia..._

Dean nie bardzo chciał, żeby cokolwiek zbliżało tych dwóch. Cas i Charlie stanowczo nie powinni się zbliżać, ani dzielić wspomnień, ani emocji... Niczego. A w ogóle, to _kiedy_ oni tak się wymieniają tymi linkami? I _kiedy_ to Charlie tak _ładnie opowiadał,_ hm?! Co?! W ogóle, co to za _sekrety_?! Tylko na chwilę go spuścić z oka!

Dean poczuł, jak znów ogarnia go fala irytacji.

\- Pomyślę nad tym Paryżem. Dla nas. - Wyrzucił z siebie. - Ale masz przestać spiskować z tym podstępnym kundlem! Nie żartuję!

\- Pojedziemy?! – Cas gładko przełknął uwagę o Charliem, skupiając się na dobrej wiadomości. - Do Paryża?!

\- Pomyślę. Jak będziesz grzeczny, jak trochę jeszcze przytyjesz i jak uporamy się ze ślubem. Wreszcie. – Dodał kwaśno. – Bo ciągle przekładamy!

Cas położył mu głowę na ramieniu, przymykając oczy z błogością.

\- Paryż… - szepnął. – Zobaczymy Paryż.

_Jeej!_


	114. TĘSKNOTA ZA PRZYGODĄ

\- A kiedyś zabierzesz mnie na te swoje... - Cas przystanął, żeby dobrać odpowiednie słowa. - Wyprawy biznesowe?

\- Co? Jakie...? - Dean niechętnie oderwał myśli od planowania, jak mogliby wykorzystać czas w _mieście miłości_ i skojarzeń odnośnie tego, co _francuskie_. Bynajmniej nie bagietki i łażenie po galeriach.

\- Smoki. - Cas aż zadrżał z ekscytacji. - Przecież wiem, że jak znika pół watahy na dwa tygodnie, to nie po to, żeby ci asystować w podpisywaniu umów i nosić za tobą i Sammym teczki.

\- Nie? - Zdziwił się Dean, wyjmując ręce z dresów omegi. - A to nie wiesz, ile czasem mamy papierów do noszenia. Całe... kartony. Akta i... wydruki e-maili i plany... różne. - Kaszlnął i obrócił się na pięcie. - Muszę właśnie zadzwonić do Kevina...

\- Dean! - Zastawił mu drogę. - Ja wiem, że to niebezpieczne, ale może kiedyś, co? Raz? Co? Zabierzesz mnie?

\- Zabrałbym, gdybyśmy jeszcze to robili. - Dean zapewnił tak szczerze i gorliwie, że musiało to być kłamstwo. - Ale nie robimy. Już dawno nie.

Próbował wyminąć omegę, ale ten nie dał się zbyć.

\- Nie, akurat! Nie oszukuj. A te paczki, co przyjechały do tartaku i Bobby osobiście się nimi zajmował, z Rufusem tylko? A ta ciężarówka, co miała napis _Cas's Cookies_? A wtedy, co ci się ten wyjazd przedłużał a potem poszliście w góry, co? - Wymieniał. - Z plecakami? Co? Myślisz, że głupi jestem? Co?

\- Nie jesteś głupi. - Dean zaprzeczył i pomyślał, że nie tylko nie jest głupi, ale w dodatku okropnie spostrzegawczy i że trzeba następnym razem wymyślić coś bardziej dyskretnego. - Paczki z tartaku wziął Bobby, bo chodziło o części do tego starego Forda A z tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestego dziewiątego, co go sobie remontuje. Nałaziłem się za tym szrotem, nawet nie masz pojęcia! Przecież to ma prawie sto lat! Możesz go zapytać.

\- A Bobby akurat mi powie prawdę...

\- Nie chodzę na smoki. Przysięgam - powiedział Dean uroczyście (krzyżując palce za plecami). - Gdybym chodził, to pewnie bym cię zabrał, przecież. Żebyś sobie zobaczył...

\- Serio?

\- Nie. - Roześmiał się. - Przecież mogłoby ci się coś stać.

\- Bym uważał - burknął, rozgoryczony. - Myślisz, że ja tylko szczeniaczki i szczeniaczki? I ciastka?

\- Nie tylko. - Dean zaprzeczył raźno. - Jeszcze książki, balet, oglądanie muzeów w internecie i płakanie na komediach romantycznych. - Próbował zgarnąć omegę ramieniem i wyprowadzić z pralni, ale Cas się wyślizgnął. - No, co tym razem?

\- Nabijasz się!

\- Nie nabijam! Troszeczkę. - Przyznał. - Słuchaj, smoki są nie dla ciebie, okay? Ja też już ich nie zabijam. - I to była prawda. Nie _zabijał_ smoków. Tylko okradał. No, nie używając takich wulgarnych, przerysowanych określeń... _uszczuplał ich stan posiadania. O!_ \- Odkąd są dzieci minimalizuję ryzyko.

\- Właśnie, dzieci! - Cas zaplótł ramiona. - Nie wychodzę z pieluch a chciałbym... raz... Wiesz? Przeżyć przygodę!

\- Co? - Dean aż się cofnął i spojrzał w te niebieskie, cholerne ślepia, wielkie i tak cholernie... _niebieskie_. - Mało ci przygód do tej pory? Co?!

\- No, bo... ale... - Cas chciał jednocześnie zaprzeczyć i przytaknąć. - Nie rozumiesz...

\- To ty nie rozumiesz! Mało było do tej pory przygód?! - Dean się naprawdę wkurzył, podparł pod boki i nasrożył groźnie. - Mało ci emocji?! To ja ci zapewnię więcej! Jazda do kuchni, bo tak cię spiorę, że na dupie tydzień nie usiądziesz i jeszcze raz usłyszę o przygodach, to inaczej pogadamy! - wrzasnął. - Jazda, ale już! Żebym nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać!

\- Po co te nerwy? - mruknął Cas, zerkając spode łba, ale posłusznie podreptał do kuchni. - Nie rozumiem, o co te krzyki...

\- Co tam marmolisz pod nosem? - Dean nie był w nastroju do żartów. Szedł tuż za nim i kiedy Cas coś sobie jeszcze pomarudził, nie zważając na obecność Bonnie i Ellen, zamachnął się i strzelił mu siarczystego klapsa.

\- Au! - Oburzył się omega, łapiąc za tyłek, żeby rozmasować.

\- Dean! - krzyknęła Ellen, pokazując głową, że szczeniaczki bawią się w salonie i mogły zobaczyć.

Bonnie przystanęła z dzbankiem lemoniady, blada i wystraszona.

\- Przygód mu się zachciewa! - Poskarżył Dean. - Chce, żebym go zabrał na smoki! Bo się znudził pieluchami i ciasteczkami!

\- Co? - Ellen podniosła brwi. - Mowy nie ma! To niebezpieczne! A gdyby coś ci się stało? Co ze szczeniaczkami? Jesteś im potrzebny! Żadnych smoków, nie zgadzam się!

Dean przejechał palcem po gardle, chcąc ją uciszyć. Za późno.

\- Czyli chodzicie na smoki! A mówiłeś, że nie! Oszukiwałeś! - Zdenerwował się Cas. - Jak zawsze! Słowa prawdy mi nigdy nie powiesz!

-Nie chodzimy!

\- Ellen właśnie powiedziała, że chodzicie!

\- Ellen źle się wyraziła, chciała powiedzieć, że _gdybyśmy_ chodzili, to _byłoby_ to bardzo niebezpieczne, prawda, Ellen?

\- Dokładnie tak! - potwierdziła. - Ale nie chodzą, więc nie jest...

\- Oboje mnie oszukujecie teraz? Ellen! Nie spodziewałem się po tobie. - Wytknął omega i Ellen zrobiła się purpurowa.

\- A dajcie mi święty spokój! - Machnęła ścierką, ruszając do spiżarni. - Co mnie obchodzą wasze smoki? I nie mieszajcie mnie w swoje kłótnie! - Dokończyła gderliwie.

Cas podniósł brew.

\- Hm?

\- Czasem chodzimy. - Dean ustąpił niechętnie. - Nie tak często jak kiedyś. Od czasu do czasu... Naprawdę bardzo rzadko. Ostatni raz był zresztą ostatnim razem, to już uzgodniłem z chłopakami... Ostatni raz i koniec tych zabaw, mamy już naprawdę dość... dość... A w ogóle nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć! - Przypomniał sobie, że to on jest alfą. - Do cholery, co to za porządki?! Nie będziesz mnie rozliczał z tego, gdzie chodzę, a gdzie nie! I wyskakiwał tu ze swoimi pretensjami, też coś!

Cas zacisnął wargi, rzucił piorunujące spojrzenie, obrócił się na pięcie i pognał na górę, obrażony.

\- I nie pójdziesz na smoki, po moim trupie! - krzyknął za nim Dean. - Nigdy!

Spojrzał na Bonnie i na Miśka, stojącego w progu między kuchnią a salonem.

\- Ciebie też nie zabiorę! - Uprzedził pytanie. - Przynajmniej póki nie skończysz szesnastu lat. - Zastrzegł. Misiek uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Szesnaście to niedługo! Siedem lat szybko zleci! Właściwie... Sześć i pół. Sześć i pięć miesięcy! Konkretnie: sześć i cztery miesiące i trzy tygodnie!

Hurra! Smoki z tatą, smoki z tatą!

 

* * *

 

Bonnie wymknęła się z kuchni i poszła zobaczyć, co z Casem. Zrobiło się jej okropnie przykro, kiedy zobaczyła, że Dean go uderzył. Co prawda klaps w tyłek to nie było najgorsze bicie, jakie mogła sobie wyobrazić, ale Cas nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Ten Dean! Okropny, okropny... Nic dziwnego, że nikt go w schronisku nie lubił. Alfa zawsze zostanie alfą! Nie można im ufać i nie można oczekiwać po nich niczego dobrego!

Usłyszała, że Cas kręci się po pokoju maluszków, w którym spali Joy i Grejpfrut. Zapukała cicho i weszła dopiero gdy Cas pozwolił.

\- Jak się... - Zrobiła mały krok do środka, gotowa go pocieszać, ale Cas wcale nie wyglądał na wymagającego pocieszenia. Siedział po turecku na dywanie przed komodą i składał śpiochy i kaftaniki.

\- Co tam? - spytał prawie wesoło. - Patrz, ile tego jest! Nie nadążam już z tym praniem.

Każda sztuka odzieży zajmowała mu dwie sekundy, dwa sprawne ruchy dłonią i ciach do szuflady. Spora kupka w koszu malała z każdą chwilą.

\- Miśkowi i Mary wszystko prasowałem, ale potem przestałem! - Roześmiał się. - Za dużo roboty. A tym nicponiom wszystko jedno czy brudzą uprasowane czy pogniecione...

Bonnie usiadła obok i też zaczęła składać, chociaż nie szło jej tak błyskawicznie. Zresztą, chciała powoli, żeby się przyjrzeć. Każde ubranko było takie malutkie. Śmieszne. Małe spodenki, małe bluzeczki, skarpetki, body zapinane w kroku... Z kolorowymi naszywkami i nadrukami w zwierzątka, serduszka, truskawki, gwiazdki, biedronki... Chociaż, jak tak patrzyła, nie wyglądały na nowe. Niektóre były nawet dość znoszone i trochę wyblakłe od wielu prań.

\- Te to pamiętają jeszcze Miśka. - Cas podniósł śpiochy, w których ostatnio widziała Grejpfruta. - Lubię je. - Przyłożył na moment do twarzy i powąchał, rozanielony. - Wszystkie dzieciaki je nosiły, po kolei. Jak się Misiek miał urodzić, to pojechaliśmy do Crabtown na wielkie zakupy i Dean brał wszystko jak leci. Zgarniał z półek wszystkie kolory i wzory! Musiałem z nim walczyć, żeby nie wyniósł całego sklepu... - Mrugnął. - No? Co się stało? - Zauważył, że Bonnie jest nieswoja i zaniepokoił się trochę. - Co tam?

Bonnie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Co? - Nie rozumiał. Pociągnął nosem. - Przestraszyłaś się? Co się stało?

Pokręciła głową, składając kolejne ubranko.

\- A! Widziałaś! - Domyślił się. - Że się posprzeczaliśmy?

Wziął ją za rękę i zmusił, żeby spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- I klapsa? - spytał ciszej. - Widziałaś, że mi dał klapsa? Przestraszyłaś się? - Westchnął. - Niepotrzebnie. Dean czasem... się tak zachowuje. Jak głupek! I bufon. Ale się nic nie martw, nie ma powodu. Przyjdzie z kwiatkami i będzie strasznie miły. - Pogłaskał ją po policzku. - Zawsze taki jest, najpierw wrzeszczy, że _po moim trupie, po moim trupie_... - Zaczął go trochę przedrzeźniać. - A potem kwiatki i _weź się nie gniewaj, pojutrze pojedziemy do kina_. - Naśladował niski, chrapliwy głos alfy. - Okropny z niego kłamczuch, wiesz? Chciał mi wmówić, że nie chodzi na smoki! A ja _wiem_ , że chodzi! I nie chce mnie zabrać. - Znów się trochę nadął. - Policzę się z nim jeszcze! Niech sobie nie myśli!

Podniósł palec do ust, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

\- Boli?

\- Co? - Spojrzał na Bonnie nieprzytomnie.

\- W tyłek lepiej niż w twarz. - Pocieszyła go. - Albo w brzuch. Gregor lubił bić w głowę. Ale w brzuch też.

Cas zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Bez składania wepchnął resztę ubranek do wolnej szuflady i objął ją.

\- To okropne, co? - mruknął cicho. - Kiedy się dostaje lanie.

\- No.

Pogłaskał ją po plecach kojąco, tak jak głaskał i pocieszał szczeniaczki, kiedy się czegoś bały albo nabiły sobie guza.

\- Dean był kiedyś podobny do Gregora, wiesz? - Obejrzał się na korytarz i pchnął stopą drzwi, żeby je zamknąć. Byli teraz zupełnie sami i nikt ich nie mógł usłyszeć. - A ja się go potwornie bałem.

Bonnie wstrzymała oddech, wsłuchując się w to wyznanie.

\- Zabrał mnie od rodziny, przywłaszczył. Ugryzł. I zgwałcił. - Słowa Casa były bardzo ciche i zadziwiająco spokojne. - Robił to codziennie, po kilka razy. Wszystko mnie bolało... - Wrócił do wspomnień i nawet nie zauważył, że w pewnej chwili tak mocno zagryzł wargę, aż poczuł słonawą kroplę krwi na języku. - Nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje. Czemu mnie to spotyka, co to za potwór. Tak bardzo się go bałem, że chciałem się zabić. Chciałem jego zabić. Rzuciłem się na niego z kamieniem. Prawie mnie zagryzł...

Bonnie otworzyła oczy szeroko, szeroko, najszerzej, bojąc się nawet mrugnąć. Dean! Co za wstrętny... wstrętny, okropny... Ale co w takim razie Cas tu jeszcze robi? Z nim... Biedny...

\- Bobby wtedy uprosił go, żeby mi pozwolił odejść. - Cas znów ją pogłaskał. - Więc odszedłem, ale niezbyt daleko. Zaraz wpadłem w łapy innych wilków, gorszych. A zdawało mi się, że nie ma gorszego wilka, na całym świecie, niż Dean Winchester. Potem jeszcze kilka razy się rozstawaliśmy, ale zawsze jakoś... wracałem. Wiesz czemu?

\- Bo cię przywłaszczył. - Bonnie omal się nie rozpłakała ze współczucia i żalu. - Ugryzł cię i jesteś jego, na zawsze...

\- Bo mnie ratował. - Cas znów ją przytulił, naprawdę delikatnie, ukołysał, jak kołysał maluszki do snu. - Bo okazało się, że nie chce mnie zagryźć, tylko... - Zaczerwienił się. - Mieć... Mieć szczeniaczki. Ze mną. I nauczył się tak robić, żeby... żeby _to_ nie bolało. - Odsunął ją trochę, tyle, żeby móc na nią popatrzeć. - Jak się nie robi tego na siłę, to te rzeczy są przyjemne. Wiesz? - powiedział bardzo łagodnie, bardzo cicho. - Są przyjemne nie tylko dla alf, dla nas też. Dla omeg. Bardzo przyjemne! - Zapewnił. - A ugryzienie to głupi przesąd! Wcale nie musisz być z alfą, który cię ugryzł! Ugryzienie jest potrzebne, żeby mieć szczeniaczka. No, i żeby dawać znać innym wilkom, że już masz kogoś, żeby cię nie zaczepiały. Ale z czasem ugryzienie blednie, zapach znika... - Przesunął palcem po szyi Bonnie. - Nie należysz do Gregora, tylko do siebie. Kochasz go?

\- Nie. - Mało było rzeczy na świecie, których Bonnie była tak pewna jak tego, że nie kocha Gregora. Nie chciała go widzieć na oczy, znać, już nigdy nie spotkać!

\- Kiedyś spotkasz wilka, którego pokochasz i będziesz chciała, żeby cię ugryzł. Zobaczysz. Hm? - Poklepał ją po dłoni. 

\- A ty kochasz... go...? - Imię alfy nie chciało jej przejść przez gardło.

\- Deana? No jasne. Przecież... Nie widać? - Zdziwił się.

\- Ale ciebie bije! I krzyczy na ciebie! - Bonnie nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Wszystko było takie pomieszane. Z jednej strony Dean i Cas w łóżku, pachnący tak słodko i miło, a z drugiej strony Dean dający klapsa ze złością, podnoszący głos i _zabraniający_.

\- E! No to co? Ja też czasem na niego krzyczę. - Cas uśmiechnął się lekko. - I rzucam w niego czym popadnie, jak mnie zdenerwuje!

\- Bijesz go?

\- ...uhm, nie. Okay, czasem zachowuje się paskudnie, wiem. Ma wady. Ma _mnóstwo_ wad. W końcu to alfa, nie? - Zażartował. - Ale ja też mam wady. I on znosi moje a ja znoszę jego. Ma też dużo zalet, wiesz? I chyba mnie kocha... Tak naprawdę. - Znów się zaczerwienił i spuścił wzrok, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewały nuty zadowolenia i satysfakcji. - Okropnie się o mnie troszczy. I o nasze szczeniaczki. I jest zazdrosny o Charliego... - Nie mógł już powstrzymać uśmiechu i zerknął na Bonnie łobuzersko. - Czasem specjalnie mówię mu o Charliem, żeby zobaczyć, jak się złości. Tylko ciii! Nie mów nikomu! - Przyłożył palec do warg. - Nie powiesz?

\- Nie.

\- Bo mi trochę głupio... Jest zazdrosny o Charliego... Jejku, czasem się tak wścieka! - Zaśmiał się. - Brzydko z mojej strony, co? Że mu tak dokuczam. - Przyznał. - Podły jestem? 

\- Nie!

\- Troszeczkę jestem, czasami. - Zrobił rachunek sumienia. - Ale ja też jestem zazdrosny, żebyś ty widziała tę rudą fotografkę, co u nas była ostatnio! Jeju, ależ ona była śliczna! Podobała mu się, mówił, że nie, ale ja wiem swoje. Dobrze, że sobie pojechała! - Fuknął. - A te wszystkie kelnerki? Zawsze jak gdzieś jedziemy to wszyscy go podrywają! I faceci i dziewczyny! Gapią się i uśmiechają i zagadują! Zapraszają na drinka. A ja mam tylko Charliego... - Nadął policzki i powoli wypuścił powietrze. - Powinienem go lepiej pilnować chyba.

Bonnie podniosła brwi. _Deana? Czy tego drugiego?_ Już się w tym zaczęła gubić.

\- Kocham go. Bardzo. - Wyznał nagle i Bonnie znów wstrzymała oddech. - Może wydaje ci się to niemożliwe, niedorzeczne, że najpierw się kogoś tak boisz, że chcesz umrzeć, a potem go kochasz bardziej niż cokolwiek, ale tak się stało. Przeszliśmy bardzo długą drogę, wiesz? - Spoważniał. - Były chwile, kiedy myślałem, że już nigdy go nie spotkam. I to nie była miła myśl. Tęskniłem. Chorowałem z tej tęsknoty... Nie mogłem jeść, ani spać. Płakałem. Mieszkałem wtedy z Jody, jeszcze jej nie poznałaś, jest cudowna. Mieszkałem u niej i myślałem, że powinienem być szczęśliwy, bo mnie zostawił w spokoju, bo się od niego uwolniłem, ale nie mogłem przestać o nim myśleć... A on nagle się zjawiał i... ratował mnie. I znów mnie ratował. Jakoś tak się robiło, że zawsze mnie wyciągał z kłopotów. I urodził się Miś... Dean oszalał na jego punkcie... Wiesz? - Tym razem wspomnienia były przyjemne. Wzruszające. Cas zamrugał, czując wzbierające łzy pod powiekami. - Nosił go cały czas na rękach, nie spuszczał z niego oka. Cała wataha chodziła na paluszkach, kiedy Miś spał i podrywała się na baczność, kiedy kichnął.

Miś nie był jedyną osobą w domu, którą Dean nosił na rękach. Ani wtedy, ani później. Ale jak to wytłumaczyć Bonnie?, żeby uwierzyła? Żeby nie brzmieć chełpliwie? Z próżnością?

\- No, a potem miała się urodzić Mary i wszystko było bardzo dobrze, tylko się trochę nudziłem i... pożyczyłem... - Chrząknął. Lepiej mówić prawdę, nie koloryzować. - _Ukradłem_ mu samochód i zły wilk mnie porwał i zamknął w piwnicy - powiedział powoli, wracając myślami do tamtego strasznego czasu. - Dean przyszedł i mnie wyciągnął. Zawsze mnie wyciąga ze wszystkich trudnych sytuacji. Zawsze. To dlatego tak się wkurzył z tym smokiem.Ten klaps, nie był za karę. Zresztą, umówiliśmy się, że czasem może, pozwalam mu. A on pozwolił mi pracować i zarabiać. Pozwala mi pisać książki i zajmować się fundacją... Gdyby nie on nie byłoby schroniska. To on wpadł na ten pomysł, to on wszystko załatwił, kupił dom i dba, żeby zawsze były pieniądze, żeby nikt nie wchodził na nasz teren i nie straszył omeg. Sama widziałaś, przyjechał i pogonił Gregora. Stanął w twojej obronie.

\- Bo Gregor chciał cię uderzyć. - Zauważyła przytomnie.

\- Nawet gdyby Gregor nie chciał mnie uderzyć, to Dean i tak nie pozwoliłby cię zabrać i skrzywdzić. - Oświadczył stanowczo. - Jest szorstki i czasem trochę... apodyktyczny. Ale to alfa. Wiesz, jacy oni są. - Uśmiechnął się. - Ciężko im nas zrozumieć. A nam ciężko zrozumieć ich.

Bonnie powolutku układała sobie to wszystko w głowie.

\- Więc się nie boisz? Kiedy cię bije? - Nie mogła uwierzyć. - I krzyczy?

\- Czasem się trochę boję. - Przyznał całkiem szczerze i otwarcie. - Ostatnio zlał mnie pasem i wtedy się trochę przestraszyłem. Ale nie tak znowu bardzo. Wiem, że zaraz mu przejdzie. A ten klaps, nie szkodzi. - Machnął ręką. - Wkurzył się, bo się boi, że znów coś nawywijam... - Przewrócił oczami i prychnął. - Przecież nie nawywijam, bo by mnie przypilnował, nie? Na pewno by mnie obronił, więc o co te nerwy? Nie jestem wcale taki słabiutki, jak on myśli! Garth jest tak samo chudy jak ja a Kevin jest nawet niższy ode mnie i jakoś nad nimi się tak nie trzęsie! Kurczaczek, byłoby super zobaczyć smoka na oczy, co? Tylko _zobaczyć_...

Bonnie nie bardzo podzielała ten entuzjazm. Nie chciałaby oglądać smoka i jeśli w czymś się z Deanem mogła zgodzić, to chyba w tym. Po co szukać takich przygód? Zdecydowanie lepiej siedzieć sobie bezpiecznie w takim domu jak ten, z pełną spiżarnią, wygodnymi sypialniami i tymi wszystkimi sprzętami, które tak ułatwiają życie. Na miejscu Casa w ogóle nie myślałaby o żadnych smokach i nie chciała wyjeżdżać z rancza. Nigdzie.

Dean nie miałby powodu się denerwować i nie dawałby klapsów.

Cas sam się o nie prosił takim zachowaniem.

Nie to, że mu nie współczuła, ale po co drażnić alfę? Po co wywoływać wilka z lasu? Jeśli Cas go kocha, tak jak mówi, i jeśli Dean też go naprawdę kocha, to po co się tak sprzeczają?

Nie mogła pojąć.

\- Plotkujecie sobie? - Drzwi się uchyliły i, o wilku mowa, Dean wsadził głowę, czujnie węsząc. - Cas, możesz na chwilkę?

\- No? Teraz? Zajęty jestem. - Cas złapał pusty kosz i poderwał się na nogi, robiąc strasznie zaaferowaną minę. - Może później.

\- Na minutkę. Chodź... - Dean pociągnął go za rękę na korytarz. Drzwi się zamknęły, ale Bonni słyszała, że coś sobie szepczą i Cas zaczął się śmiać, coś stuknęło i uderzyło o drzwi. Bonnie zakradła się cichutko i przyłożyła ucho, żeby lepiej słyszeć. Coś jeszcze raz stuknęło i przesunęło się z drzwi w kierunku ściany, jakby ktoś mocno na nie napierał i znów słychać było jakieś szepty, śmiech i w końcu kroki na schodach.

Bonnie ostrożnie wyjrzała. Cas poprawiał rozchełstane ubranie, ściskając w garści pięć róż, świeżo ściętych z krzaka.

\- Będziemy musieli dosadzić nowe. - Pomachał kwiatkami i poszedł naprzeciwko, wsadzić je do wazonu, z innymi. - Dean stanowczo za szybko je zużywa... Zabroniłem mu ścinać na raz więcej niż pięć, ale chyba zmniejszę do trzech... Żal, żeby więdły w wazonie, jak mogą sobie kwitnąć na gałązkach, no nie? Powiedział, że nie zabierze mnie na smoki, bo by umarł, gdyby coś mi się stało... Panikarz - rzucił z przekąsem - i kto tu histeryzuje? Ale zastanowi się nad polowaniem, jesienią. Jeśli się na przykład pojawi jakiś obcy niedźwiedź, który będzie zaczepiał Lucy z młodymi, to może Dean mnie zabierze. Nie na pewno, ale może - rzekł z nadzieją. - Niedźwiedź to nie to samo, co smok, ale też fajnie, nie? Albo kłusownicy. O, na kłusowników też moglibyśmy ruszyć, nawet bardziej niż na niedźwiedzia, ale oni już od dawna się nie zapuszczają na nasze ziemie. Ani na ziemie Franka. - Uzupełnił z żalem.

Frank pozbył się kłusowników z okolicy jeszcze w czasach, kiedy wszyscy nazywali go Szalonym Frankiem a on nazywał Deana piekielnym sierściuchem i komunistą. Okay, Cas musiał przyznać, że Frank nadal go tak nazywał, dodając do podstawowego zestawu obelg jeszcze: kudłatego tyrana (gdy Dean czegoś zabraniał omedze lub szczeniaczkom), wyleniałe skąpiradło (gdy Dean autoryzował wydatki omegi), ogoniastego Stalina (przy większości okazji i bez okazji czasem też) i Otello dla ubogich (gdy chodziło o Charliego).

Tak czy siak, kłusowników nie było i marne szanse, żeby się napatoczyli w najbliższym czasie.

Cas właściwie nigdy nie był na polowaniu, ani nawet na warcie, jak reszta chłopaków. Częściowo przez to, że był omegą, częściowo przez szczeniaczki. Dean uważał, że się kompletnie do tego nie nadaje, będzie się tylko plątał i przeszkadzał, a poza tym mogło by mu się coś stać i wtedy Dean byłby rozdarty między pragnieniem, żeby Casa osłonić za wszelką cenę a tym, żeby go sprać na kwaśne jabłko. Pewnie obie te opcje by wygrały, do ustalenia byłaby tylko kolejność zdarzeń.

Dean nie powiedział, że Cas mógłby _uczestniczyć_ w polowaniu, ale może mógłby sobie gdzieś bezpiecznie siedzieć i _obserwować_.

Cas mu przypomniał, że jak go ukradł i ciągnął przez góry, to się tak nie przejmował biednym omegą. Na to Dean powiedział, że co Cas może na ten temat wiedzieć? Tylko on wie, ile go kosztowało przeprowadzenie takiego niedoświadczonego, ślepego, rozhisteryzowanego smarkacza przez Gardziel i czy już zapomniał, jak spadł ze ściany i omal się nie rozbił? I ryczał, żeby Dean go zostawił, że chce umrzeć i że boi się burzy?

Wtedy Cas zaczął się śmiać a Dean trochę go połaskotał i ugryzł, pchnął na ścianę i zaczął ściągać ubranie, póki nie dostał po łapach.

\- Mam jeszcze kupę roboty! Dean! - Przywołał go do porządku. - Wieczorem!

\- Już jest wieczór...

\- Właśnie, za kolację się trzeba brać! Puszczaj! - Chichotał, czując gorący oddech na szyi. - Zostaw... Czekaj, nie rozpinaj mi tu nic... Ej, no... zostaw... Nie mogę znów zostawić wszystkiego na głowie Ellen. Muszę iść. Ojejku, puść...

Dean nie przeprosił za klapsa (uważał, że się słusznie należało omedze za głupie pomysły), ale wystąpił z propozycją zastępczą. Może to trochę zaspokoi pragnienia omegi? Hm?

...

...

...

Może to te sny?

Może to te sny tak nastrajały... Wzbudzały jakąś dziwną tęsknotę. Za _przygodami_. By ruszyć gdzieś, przed siebie, z Deanem u boku, i z Sammym... Sny, w których Cas nie był omegą, ani wilkiem, tylko kimś...  i n n y m. Kimś całkiem innym, kto potrafi...

latać.

 

* * *

 

Tymczasem trzeba było nakarmić szczeniaczki, zagonić starsze do mycia, wykąpać Grejpfruta i Joy, położyć je spać, poczytać starszym, poprzytulać i wycałować, podlać ogródek, dokończyć pranie, pozbierać zabawki z salonu, nastawić kawę dla Deana, odpisać na trzydzieści osiem maili (w tym sześć od Charliego i jeden od Gabe'a - jeden i krótki, ale trudny), wytłumaczyć Deanowi, czemu nie mogą wziąć prysznica razem ( _nie, Dean, chcę się umyć! Nie jestem kaskaderem, Dean! A jak się poślizgniesz i mnie upuścisz? Nie, nie chodziło mi o  t a k i e  przygody!_ ), zanim w końcu po okropnie długim dniu, blisko północy Cas mógł wsunąć się pod kołdrę.

Znów byli małą łyżeczką i dużą łyżką.

Cas obrócił na palcu pierścionek. Bonnie bardzo go martwiła. Zobaczyła jak się kłócą. Zobaczyła, że Dean dał mu klapsa. Przestraszyła się. Rozmowa trochę pomogła, ale jak jej pokazać, że nie wszystko musi wyglądać tak jak jej relacja z Gregorem? Że bycie omegą nie znaczy, że zawsze obrywasz...?

Że on i Dean...

\- Pójdziesz wreszcie spać? - wymamrotał sennie alfa, przyciskając go do siebie. - Przestań się tak wiercić.

\- Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiliśmy zabierając Bonnie do nas. - Wyjaśnił. - Widziała, jak się kłócimy i... inne rzeczy... Nie za dobrze dla omegi z jej doświadczeniem... Musiałeś mi przyłożyć przy niej?! - rzucił z pretensją.

\- Przepraszam... Śpij... - Dean ledwo był w stanie otworzyć usta.

\- Zachowujesz się czasem jak troglodyta.

\- Trolo... co? - Otworzył oko na pół sekundy. - Śpij... - Ziewnął. - Jutro pogadamy.

\- Przypominasz jej Gregora!

\- Wypraszam sobie! - warknął, wepchnął omegę pod siebie i objął najciaśniej jak mógł. Cas stęknął z wysiłkiem.

\- Ej, no udusisz mnie...

Przez chwilę mościli się i układali wygodniej, próbując różnych pozycji: a to Cas na alfie, z rozrzuconymi nogami i rękami, a to na boku, a to na drugim boku, a to w poprzek, a to obaj zawinięci wokół siebie... Tylko jedna pozycja nie pojawiała się w tym repertuarze: osobno.

Kiedy Cas już zasypiał, przez cichą ciemność przedarł się jakiś niepokojący dźwięk.

Szczeniaczek.

Szczeniaczek płacze.

Wyswobodził się z objęć i poszedł sprawdzić, ziewając i obijając się o futryny i meble.

\- Co się stało? Hm? - Pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem Grejpfruta. - Nie budź Joy... Hm? Nie płacz, chodź, zabiorę cię do taty. Nie będziemy budzić Joy, okay? - wymruczał, biorąc chłopczyka na ręce. Sprawdził temperaturę i zajrzał do małego, oślinionego pyszczka. - A, ząbki idą? I boli? - Zorientował się szybko, tuląc zapłakanego maluszka. - Już dobrze, masz, pogryź sobie to na razie a zaraz posmarujemy, żeby tak nie bolało... - Odszukał w szafce odpowiednią tubkę z żelem. Posmarował dziąsełko i gryzaczek i dał wilczkowi, który natychmiast zacisnął na nim szczęki. - Zaraz poczujesz ulgę... A ty Joy, co? Obudziłaś się jednak? - Zajrzał do małej. - Grejpfrutowi rośnie ząbek i go boli, dlatego płacze.

Joy wyciągnęła ręce, żeby ją też przytulić, więc Cas usiadł obok na podłodze i zaczął opowiadać jakąś bajeczkę, żeby znów ją uspać. Grejpfrut wyginał się i marudził, ale żel i gryzak trochę pomagały. Joy zasnęła i obaj powędrowali do dużej sypialni.

\- Tylko nie obudź taty. - Przykazał Cas, układając się z maluchem ostrożnie.

 

* * *

 

Poranne słońce prześwietlało letnie, cienkie zasłony i rzymskie rolety z jedwabnej organzy, zawieszone w oknach. Dean mlasnął i westchnął. Śniło mu się coś przyjemnego, ale zapomniał co. Poruszył się i... kopnął coś. Coś pisnęło z pretensją.

Otworzył oczy i popatrzył w sufit.

Coś zalegało mu na piersi. Nie to że jakiś nieznośny ciężar, ale dość niewygodny.

Zerknął.

Dmuchnął. Delikatne włoski zafalowały od jego oddechu.

\- Grejpfrut? A co ty tu...? - Położył dłoń na pleckach szczeniaczka, rozłożonego na nim leniwie i posapującego przez sen. Cas leżał obok, zwinięty ciasno, jak to on, z głową wepchniętą pod pachę alfy. Dean spróbował poruszyć nogami, ale gdy tylko napiął mięśnie natychmiast odezwały się jakieś protesty. I coś zwaliło się na jego stopy, już i tak ścierpnięte i pozbawione krążenia. Syknął. _Mrówki_! Nienawidził tego uczucia w kończynach, szczypania i swędzenia.

\- Tata! Nie kop! - rozdarł się zaspany szczeniaczek.

\- J? A co ty tu robisz? - Dean usiadł ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić Grejpfruta. Obaj bliźniacy, J i drugi J, spali w nogach łóżkach, jeden bardziej po stronie Casa (i miał tam więcej miejsca, więc pochrapywał błogo), a drugi literalnie na nogach taty.

\- Próbuję spać! - Obraził się szczeniaczek, przepychając do góry, by wpełznąć między rodziców, w ciepłą, przytulną nieckę. Po drodze uderzył tatę w piszczel, zahaczył o kolano i nadepnął piętą (nieświadomie) najwrażliwszą część męskiego ciała.

\- Chole... - Dean wybałuszył oczy, tłumiąc przekleństwo. - Co wy tu właściwie robicie? Co?

\- Śpimy! Tatuś pozwolił! - Bliźniak machnął pulchną łapką na znak, że nie ma więcej nic do powiedzenia i padł na twarz w fałdy kołdry.

Dean przetarł oczy i policzki, wywąchał niespodziankę w pieluszce Grejpfruta i zaczął wyślizgiwać się z łóżka, żeby go przewinąć, ale gdy tylko obrócił się do krawędzi łóżka, coś wrzasnęło jak wściekły szympansik.

\- Rany boskie! - Omal nie zszedł na atak serca. - Joy?!

Joy, okazało się, spała u jego drugiego boku i omal ją rozgniótł. Zerknęła teraz na tatę z wyrzutem.

\- Przepraszam, pszczółko, ale nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś... - Pocałował ją, jak tylko się upewnił, że skończyło się na strachu i nie ma żadnych złamań. - Tobie też tatuś pozwolił?

\- Zablał Glejfluta! - wysepleniła. - Bo ząbki mu losną i mnie budzil! To psyslam. - Oświadczyła z żelazną, dziecięcą logiką.

\- I bliźniaki też przyszły? - Kiwnął, rozumiejąc. No tak, wystarczy wpuścić do sypialni jednego, to za nim wlezie cała horda. Teraz trzeba czujnie się rozejrzeć, czy nie znajdzie jeszcze Miśka i dziewczynek, złożonych gdzieś na podłodze. I faktycznie. Misiek rozścielił sobie kołderkę na rogu, przy tapicerowanej bankietce, na której z kolei ułożyła się Mary, owinięta szlafrokiem Casa. Zabrakło tylko Claire, pewnie się wstydziła przyjść.

Dean obrzucił wszystkich spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Dobra, _Glejflut_... - Przytulił malca i ruszył do drzwi. - Najpierw rozładujemy twoją ciężaróweczkę a potem pomożesz mi robić śniadanko. Bo czuję, że tatuś musi sobie trochę pospać. Dobry plan?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ech, znów namieszałam z wiekiem Miska, ale już poprawiłam :) sorry! :)


	115. KEMPING cz. 1

Dean zarządził, że Ellen ma wolne a skoro Cas śpi, to on sam zrobi śniadanie. Z pomocą Miśka i dziewczynek. Skończyło się na ogromnej jajecznicy, płatkach owsianych z mlekiem i furze tostów z serem. Do tego półmisek kiełbasek, czyli zdrowe i pożywne śniadanie Winchesterów.

Z mnóstwem keczupu. Bo, jak twierdził Dean, nie ma niesmacznego jedzenia, bywa czasem za mało keczupu.

Chłopaki obsiedli stół, popatrzyli, popróbowali, polali wszystko obficie (naprawdę obficie) keczupem i zaczęli jeść. Po kilku kęsach zaczęli dopytywać, czy Cas nie zachorował, czy się dobrze czuje i czy jego nieobecność śniadaniowa się przedłuży. 

\- Przedłuży! - oznajmił wesoło Dean. - Gdyż dziś jedziemy na kemping, na co najmniej dwa dni. Ellen będzie wam gotować.

Wszyscy zaczęli kiwać głowami i powtarzać: jasne, jasne! Ellen!

\- Nie smakuje wam? - Zaniepokoił się alfa. - Trochę wyszedłem z wprawy...

\- Nie, nie! Spoko, jest super, bardzo smaczne! - Raźno zamachali łyżkami w glutowatej jajecznicy, ociekającej krzepnącym tłuszczem albo (jeśli ktoś głupio wybrał) w jeszcze bardziej glutowatej paćce z płatków.

\- Nie będę tego jeść! - Mały Johnny nie zamierzał kłamać. Odsunął talerz a jego trzy minuty młodszy bliźniak błyskawicznie zrobił to samo. - Tatuś robi lepsze!

\- Tatuś śpi. - Tata spojrzał surowo. - Jedz. Czeka nas wyprawa w góry, musisz mieć siły!

\- To ja zrobię... - Ellen odsunęła krzesło, ale tata kazał jej siedzieć. 

\- Odpoczywasz. Masz urlop! Śniadanie jest na stole. Kto nie zje, będzie głodny. - Ostrzegł. 

\- Jedz! - Misiek kopnął malucha pod stołem. - Nie chcesz iść w góry?

Bliźniaki namyślały się przez kilka sekund, zanim ustąpiły. 

\- Tatuś robi lepsze śniadanka... - mamrotały, gmerając łyżkami w swoich miseczkach. - A obiad też będziesz robił? - spytały czujnie.

Misiek i reszta szczeniaczków uznały tą kwestię za istotną i podniosły głowy.

\- Tatuś zrobi. Zabieramy go. - Tata się chyba trochę obraził, bo myślał, że jest wspaniałym kucharzem _niepraktykującym_. Zawsze podkreślał, że alfa musi umieć zadbać o wszystko i na wszystkim się znać i że on gotował dla siebie i wujka Sammy'ego, kiedy byli młodzi. Bo zostali sierotami i tata musiał gotować, zarabiać, prać i w ogóle. Był z tego strasznie dumny, że umiał i że sobie poradził. 

Ale z tym gotowaniem to albo ściemniał, albo już zapomniał, jak się to robi.

\- Co jemy? - Tatuś się pojawił, jeszcze w piżamie i zaspany, wepchnął się tacie na kolana i rozejrzał po stole. 

\- Dużo keczupu! - Poradził życzliwie Misiek, zabierając mu sprzed nosa ostatnią kiełbaskę. Tylko kiełbaski nie były glutowate i paskudne. I nie przypaliły się, jak tosty.

\- To może zrobię na szybko trochę naleśników? - Zaproponował tatuś, prędko orientując się w nastrojach. 

\- TAAAAK! - huknęło po jadalni. Dean przewrócił oczami.

 _Niewdzięcznicy_.

 

* * *

 

Z wyprawy do górskiej chaty Bonnie próbowała się wymówić, bo czuła się niezręcznie. Przecież będzie przeszkadzać w tej rodzinnej wycieczce, poza tym nie miała wiele własnych ubrań (w większości tylko to, co dostała w schronisku), na pewno nie takie do chodzenia po lesie czy górach. Cas się nie zrażał - zarządził zbiórkę i jakoś udało się dopasować buty, spodnie i kilka koszulek. Do tego bluza, sweter i kurtka. Mały plecak. Karimata, śpiwór. 

\- Manele pojadą dżipem. Cas też. - Zarządził tata. - My wychodzimy za godzinę, wy pojedziecie trochę później, spotkamy się przy chacie.

\- W zasadzie mógłbym iść z wami. - Zaproponował tatuś, ale tata tylko machnął ręką. Już o tym rozmawiali. Tatuś jest za słaby, koniec kropka. 

Tatuś powiedział, że skoro idą bliźniaki, to on przecież jest silniejszy od bliźniaków, nie mówiąc o Joy, na co tata powiedział, że on weźmie Joy w nosidło, a bliźniakom się przyda wyszaleć, bo już wariacji można z nimi dostać, jak ich ta energia rozpiera. I że tata musi dbać o swoją królewnę i nie po to walczą o każde sto gram, żeby tatuś teraz biegał po lesie i gubił to, co przytył. Na to tatuś już się nie sprzeczał, wspiął się na palce, dał mu buzi i powiedział, że w takim razie Bonnie jedzie z nim dżipem, bo w jej stanie musi się oszczędzać. Tata powiedział, że bardzo dobrze i że Ash się nimi zaopiekuje.

Wujek Ash odpalił dżipa, sprawdził bak, zajrzał pod maskę i zameldował, że wszystko jest sprawne, można ładować.

Grejpfrut miał zostać w domu, reszta - nawet Joy - szła na wyprawę, dlatego potrzebowaliśmy mnóstwa rzeczy: śpiwory, koce, karimaty, ubrania na zmianę, ręczniki, dużą apteczkę, _jeeedzeeenie_ , dużo jedzenia! Tata się złapał za głowę i powiedział, że chce nam pokazać, jak się wyżywić w dziczy a nie zabierać pół spiżarni, ale tym razem to tatuś się uparł i tata ustąpił.

Jedzenie w dziczy jest super, ale miło wiedzieć, że tatuś zrobi porządną kolację i zabiera patelnię, grill, kociołek, czajnik i dwa rondelki… _~~Cholera~~ , Cas! Nie jedziemy na wojnę tylko na kemping!_, powiedział tata, widząc co ląduje po kolei w bagażniku dżipa.

Jak jest patelnia, to będzie jajeczniczka (taka pyszna, nie glutowa) i naleśniki! Ha! I kakao i może zupka i mięsko!, bo tatuś wziął wszystkie garnki!

Misiek z tatą dopilnowali, żeby każdy prawidłowo się ubrał (zwłaszcza maluchy trzeba było sprawdzić: porządne skarpetki, wiązania butów, ubranka na cebulkę, łatwe do zdjęcia i włożenia) i żeby każdy zapakował w swój podręczny plecaczek małą butelkę wody, kawałek gorzkiej czekolady, kanapkę oraz parę zapasowych majtek i skarpet (wypadki się zdarzają, zwłaszcza maluchom). Ja wszystko umiem, ale Claire chciała koniecznie, żeby Misiek jej pomógł. Ale z niej lizus!

Tata wziął oprócz swoich rzeczy więcej wody i jedzenia, linę, koce termiczne (wyglądają jak tatusia folia kuchenna, której używa do pieczenia, ale są złote i się nie gniotą), płaszcze ortalionowe, telefon, zapasowe baterie, specjalne zapałki co się palą nawet kiedy są mokre, flary (to takie jakby sztuczne ognie, tata nam kiedyś pokazywał jak działają, gdyby coś się stało w górach, to dziadziuś Bobby i wujek Rufus zobaczą i przyjdą pomóc), łopatkę co się nazywa saperka i parę innych rzeczy, „na wszelki wypadek”. No, i nosidełko dla Joy, chociaż tata liczył, że _przynajmniej jedną czwartą podejścia zrobi na własnych nóżkach_ (powiedział dziadziusiowi, ale tak, żeby tatuś nie słyszał, bo by zabronił, bo Joy jest za mała i tata się bał, że tatuś powie, że zabierze ją dżipem, a tata uważa, że nie jest za mała i że _powinny się przyzwyczajać –_ chodziło mu o nas). Misiek do swojego plecaka dostał dodatkowo: papier toaletowy, chusteczki suche i mokre, małą apteczkę oraz dwie duże butelki wody zamiast jednej małej.

Tatuś powiedział, że to za dużo dla niego i że weźmie wszystko do dżipa, ale tata zabronił.

\- Jest duży, poradzi sobie. No nie, Misiek? – spytał i Misiek się obraził, że tatuś go uważa za malucha i powiedział, że jeszcze może wziąć taty plecak, jak tata będzie musiał nieść Joy, albo bliźniaki.

Wtedy bliźniaki zaczęły wrzeszczeć, że nikt ich nie musi nieść, bo one same sobie poradzą i zaczęły wyrywać sobie plecak Miśka, że też chcą nieść papier toaletowy i wszystko się wysypało i tata powiedział, że zaraz szlag go trafi, jak się nie uspokoimy i że jeszcze nie wyszliśmy a on już jest zmęczony i że bliźniaki mają teraz wszystko pozbierać.

Tatuś powiedział, że ta rolka, co się rozwinęła to już niech zostanie, bo bliźniaki ją najpierw podeptały na ziemi a potem zaczęły zwijać i tatuś spytał, czy chcą się podcierać brudnym papierem z piaskiem i trawą? I przyniósł nową paczkę papieru, w folii. Claire pomogła Miśkowi pozbierać resztę rzeczy i jeszcze raz spakować plecak, ja pilnowałam Joy a tatuś bliźniaków, które wlazły mu na ręce i na barana, tata zaczął krzyczeć, że tatuś nie może dźwigać i czy możemy przestać zachowywać się jak dzikusy i że mieliśmy wyruszyć pół godziny temu a jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi i liczy do pięciu i wtedy nam pokaże.

Tatuś szybciutko zaczął pomagać i na trzy już mogliśmy zrobić zbiórkę. Tata się ucieszył, tatuś dał mu buzi, tata powiedział, że idziemy, tatuś zaczął całować nas na pożegnanie, tata krzyknął, że przecież za dwie godziny się zobaczymy i że ma tego dość, że w tym tempie to nie wyjdziemy do wieczora i że jazda!

Tatuś powiedział, że o co te nerwy i że to tylko buzi i że tata dostał a my nie możemy? I tata zaczął znów krzyczeć, ale przerwał, machnął ręką i pozwolił się pożegnać z tatusiem, chociaż zaczął narzekać, że diabeł go podkusił, żeby robić z nami kemping i że ma dość i po dziurki w nosie i jak to będzie dalej wyglądać i że wolałby iść na smoki niż z nami na wakacje!

Nie wiem, czemu dziadziuś i Ellen się tak śmiali na werandzie, że aż płakali, bo to wcale nie było nic śmiesznego. Jesteśmy lepsi niż smoki!

Dałam tatusiowi buzi i go uściskałam i jeszcze uściskałam Ellen i dziadziusia i spytałam, czy mogę zadzwonić do Jody i dziadziusia Franka, żeby ich też pożegnać i dać im buzi przez telefon, ale tatuś mi szepnął, żeby już nie drażnić taty, bo zaraz pęknie, i że on zadzwoni w moim imieniu.

I wsunął mi do kieszeni batonik.

Karmelowy.

I powiedział mi na ucho, żebym się nie denerwowała, że sobie poradzę w górach i żebym słuchała taty. Kocham go! Tatuś jest naj-naj-najlepszy!


	116. KEMPING cz. 2

\- Macie się słuchać, nie wyprzedzać Miśka i nie zostawać w tyle! – Nakazał tata. – Nie rozbiegać na boki! Jak zawołam, że zbiórka, wszystkie przybiegacie _natychmiast_! Jak będę musiał kogoś napominać, to popamięta i nici z wycieczki _dla wszystkich!_ Jasne?

\- A czemu dla wszystkich, jak bliźniaki nawalą? Co? – Zbuntował się Misiek. – Że dla nas też? Nie możesz nas karać za to, czego nie zrobiliśmy, bo maluchy narozrabiają!

\- Mogę! – wrzasnął tata. – Nie zaczynaj głupich dyskusji! Jazda, idziemy!

\- Ej, czemu _my_ nawalimy? Co?! – Bliźniaki zaczęły się awanturować równocześnie z tatą i przekrzykiwać z Miśkiem. – Jesteśmy _grzeczni_ i nie nawalimy!

\- Akurat! Wy  g r z e c z n i! - prychnął Misiek. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Dżej! Zawsze jak afera, to przez wasze rozrabianie! Mam dość! Nie będę was pilnował! Nie jestem waszą niańką! A jak tata nas zawróci, to tak wam przetrzepię spodnie, że popamiętacie!

\- Sami ci przetrzepiemy spodnie! – Bliźniaki rzuciły się na niego z pięściami,  ale tata złapał je za kołnierze i pociągnął do siebie, aż zamajtały nogami w powietrzu.

\- Spokój, bo wszystkich was spiorę! – huknął strasznie groźnie i Claire się zdenerwowała, ale jej powiedziałam, że tata nikogo nie spierze, tylko tak straszy.

Ona jest taka głupiutka, ta Claire. Jeszcze się nie nauczyła. I cały czas mówi na tatę _pan Winchester_! A na tatusia _wujku_. To jak na tatusia mówi _wujku_ , to mogłaby też na tatę mówić _wujku_ , no nie? Nie rozumiem, czemu tak mówi, ale chyba taty się boi i go nie lubi. A ja lubię! Kocham go! Tata jest najlepszy. Tatuś też, ale inaczej.

Misiek zaczął krzyczeć, że bliźniaki są za małe na chodzenie na wycieczki i on by wolał chodzić sam z tatą i polować na króliki, a bliźniaki powinny siedzieć w domu z tatusiem i stawiać babki z piasku, bo tylko do tego się nadają. Bliźniaki się wyrwały tacie i zaczęły gonić Miśka, który zaczął im grać na nosie i uciekać i się z nich naśmiewać, że nigdy go nie złapią, bo są _maluchami_. Tata chciał je znowu złapać, ale przypomniał sobie o Joy i wtedy się okazało, że w tym zamieszaniu Joy dała dyla na łąkę i z daleka było widać tylko jej czerwone spodenki.

Tata się wkurzył i pobiegł za nią, bo ona jest za mała i nie może sama biegać, żeby się nie zgubiła. Joy zobaczyła, że tata ją goni i zaczęła uciekać, bo myślała, że to taka zabawa. W berka.

W domu często się bawimy z tatusiem w berka (chociaż tata mu zabrania, bo tatuś nie może biegać. Ani dźwigać. Bo jest za chudziutki i musi przytyć i tata ciągle musi mu przypominać, żeby przestał się wygłupiać i zaczął zachowywać jak dorosły, a nie jak szczeniaczek), a Joy jest strasznie szybka, chociaż taka mała. Naprawdę czasem trudno ją złapać.

Tylko my z Claire byłyśmy naprawdę grzeczne i szłyśmy ścieżką do góry, a cała reszta się rozbiegła na boki: Misiek i bliźniaki na łąkę w lewo a tata i Joy na łąkę w prawo.

Tata w końcu złapał Joy i zaczął wracać na drogę. Zobaczył, że chłopaki się ganiają (i żeby im było lżej rzucili gdzieś plecaki) i zarządził zbiórkę, ale zanim się wszyscy zebrali to minęło z parę minut i tata znów się wkurzył, zaczął na nas krzyczeć, że sobie urządzamy hece i że jeszcze jeden taki numer, a zadzwoni po wujka Asha, który odwiezie nas do domu dżipem a na wycieczkę pójdzie tylko tata z tatusiem, bo ma nas po dziurki w nosie i potrzebuje wakacji.

Potem poszli szukać plecaków, a my miałyśmy pilnować Joy.

\- Siusiu! – Zażądała, jak tylko tata poszedł pomóc chłopakom.

Joy teraz uczy się robić na nocnik i biega bez pieluchy, bo tata mówi, że nic tak nie pomaga zaprzyjaźnić się z nocnikiem jak mokre majtki a lato jest najlepszą porą na takie nauki. No, to rozpięłyśmy jej szelki, zdjęłyśmy spodenki i majtki, Joy kucnęła i zrobiła siku - strasznie ją bawi robienie siku i potem skacze zadowolona, czasem jeszcze z gołą pupą. Teraz też wyrwała się, zanim ją złapałyśmy i zaczęła skakać, potknęła się o szelki i wywaliła na kamienie na drodze i pościerała rączki i kolanka.

\- Co znowu? – Tata wrócił, trzymając pod pachami bliźniaki z plecakami i popatrzył na nas.

Joy nie zdążyła się rozryczeć, więc tata puścił bliźniaki, kazał im stać i się nie ruszać (i spojrzał naprawdę groźnie, że _serio, jeśli teraz się ruszą to wracamy do domu_ ), zawołał Miśka, wyjął z jego plecaka małą apteczkę i opatrzył otarcia. Na kolana nakleił plasterki, podciągnął majtki i spodnie, powiedział, że Joy jest dzielna i że teraz ją trochę poniesie.

Uszliśmy kilka kroków, kiedy bliźniaki przypomniały sobie, że one też chcą siku i tata powiedział, że zrobimy kilkuminutowy postój (i miał przy tym strasznie dziwną minę) i że teraz jest czas, żeby zrobić siku i napić się, bo potem idziemy i się nie zatrzymujemy.

\- NIE. ZATRZYMUJEMY – powiedział okropnie poważnie. – Zrozumiano?

\- Zrozumiano! – odkrzyknęliśmy. Ponieważ nie chciało mi się ani pić, ani siku, to wyjęłam kawałek czekolady, co nam tatuś zapakował i zaczęłam jeść. Claire tak samo i bliźniaki jak wróciły z siku, to też zabrały się za czekoladę. Wtedy tata zapytał, czy umyli ręce.

\- Nie, a gdzie? - Rozejrzały się.

\- Chusteczkami! - powiedział tata i odetchnął jakoś tak głęboko i głośno.

\- Którymi? – spytały zaciekawione.

\- Mokrymi. Do mycia.

\- A gdzie są?

\- Misiek ma w plecaku. Mówiłem! Jak wychodziliśmy!

\- Misiek nam nie dał chusteczek! – Poskarżyły natychmiast. – Przez Miśka mamy brudne łapy i zarazimy się samolenną!

\- Salmonellą, głupki! – warknął Misiek, zabrał im czekoladę, wyrzucił na pobocze i zaczął wycierać łapy.

\- Czemu?! – wrzasnęły i rzuciły się zbierać czekoladę z ziemi. Tata tak śmiesznie poruszył policzkami i powiedział, żeby nie jadły brudnego jedzenia, że zaraz im da nowy kawałek. Spojrzał na zegarek i obejrzał się na dom. My też się obejrzałyśmy.

Dziadziuś stał na werandzie i nam pomachał. Też mu pomachaliśmy. Tata powiedział, że o tej porze powinniśmy być _tam_ – pokazał gdzie.

Daleko.

No, serio daleko, ciekawe jak szybko musielibyśmy iść, żeby tam dojść.

\- Mówiłem? – mruknął Misiek z satysfakcją. – Jak afery, to zawsze przez bliźniaki.

I wszystko zaczęło się od początku.

 

* * *

 

\- Za dużo nie uszli… - Ellen wróciła z dwiema butelkami zimnego piwa. Dla siebie i Bobby’ego. Osłoniła oczy dłonią i popatrzyła na ścieżkę prowadzącą przez pastwiska w las.

\- Taką szóstkę przypilnować… – Bobby gwizdnął. – Ambitny chłopak.

\- Mówiłem, że mogę zabrać Joy i bliźniaki dżipem! – Cas zatrzymał się na schodkach z koszem owoców, które zamierzał upchnąć w już wypchanym po brzegi aucie. – Sam się uparł.

\- Przyda mu się. – Bobby kiwnął głową. – Niech sobie zobaczy, jak to jest się uganiać za nimi wszystkimi na raz. Będzie bardziej doceniał waszą pracę. – Stuknął butelką butelkę Ellen i mrugnął do omegi.

\- Dean docenia. – Cas stanął w jego obronie.  – Przecież bardzo pomaga w domu i zajmuje się! Pomaga!

Bobby zerknął z półuśmieszkiem, nie próbując testować lojalności omegi dalszymi uwagami. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Dean uwielbiał spędzać czas z dziećmi, ale to Cas i Ellen pilnowali, żeby szczeniaczki były umyte, ubrane, najedzone i zaopiekowane.

Nieprzerobione ilości prania, ciągłe zbieranie rozrzuconych wszędzie zabawek, sprzątanie i zmywanie pomazanych podłóg, ścian, mebli, cerowanie, przyszywanie urwanych guzików, podwijanie i popuszczanie nogawek, niekończące się prowadzanie do łazienki na mycie, siku, kupkę, zmianę brudnych ubrań, bo _się wylało_ , _się pobrudziło_ ; pilnowanie, żeby nie ściągnęły sobie czegoś na głowę, nie skakały z wysoka, nie zjeżdżały z poręczy, nie potłukły i nie połamały, przytulanie i opatrywanie, kiedy już się potłukły, posiniaczyły, pobiły, godzenie zwaśnionych, wysłuchiwanie skarg i petycji, piosenek, wierszyków, oglądanie obrazków i wyrażanie podziwu, wymyślanie gier, opowiadanie bajeczek i milion innych rzeczy... tym ciągle zajmował się Cas. Nie wspominając o ciągłych prośbach Deana o kawę, kanapkę, babeczkę, teczkę z sypialni i inne rzeczy, kiedy obaj znikali za zamkniętymi drzwiami na kwadrans lub dwa i Cas wychodził rumiany, krzywo zapięty, rozczochrany i rozkojarzony, wracając do przerwanego podawania, sprzątania, ścierania, wstawiania, wyjmowania, karmienia, pojenia, głaskania, przytulania, wieszania prania, chowania w szafkach i PILNOWANIA.

Dean, owszem, zabierał szczeniaczki na podwórko, żeby z nimi pograć albo poganiać, albo żeby pogrzebać wspólnie w samochodzie, albo porobić coś w warsztacie. Dzieciaki potem były jeszcze bardziej brudne niż zazwyczaj, ufajdane od stóp do głów olejem lnianym, smarem, piachem, błotem, do wyboru, do koloru. I znów: szorowanie, mycie, przebieranie, pranie, suszenie... A jeszcze szykowanie obiadu, podwieczorku, kolacji, obsługa Grejpfruta... Dean krzyczał na omegę, żeby nie biegał, nie dźwigał i nie męczył się, ale prawda była taka, że Cas od rana do nocy wydreptywał niezliczone kilometry w górę i w dół, między sypialniami, kuchnią, salonem, łazienkami, werandą i placem zabaw, zahaczając o pralnię, ogródek i jeszcze raz, dwa razy w tygodniu wyrywając czas na odwiedziny w schronisku, albo w Pinewood, żeby przy okazji zakupów u Meg wstąpić do Jody i Franka, ale wtedy też zabierał ze sobą czy to Miśka i dziewczynki, czy bliźniaków, żeby nie obarczać Ellen ponad miarę.

Zasługiwał na urlop.

I Ellen też.

Ten Paryż… Bobby w pierwszej chwili zastrzegł, że nie ma zamiaru nigdzie jechać. Mowy nie ma! Jakieś tam Luwry i bistra, jeszcze w dodatku z tym skurczybykiem, Frankiem? Po jego trupie.

Ale teraz nawet się cieszył.

Te dwa dni, co to Cas i Dean mieli spędzić z dzieciakami w górskiej chacie będą miłym preludium do wyjazdu. Świetnie sobie poradzą tylko z Grejprutem. Ellen już zapowiedziała, że śniadania każdy robi sobie sam, a na obiad dostaną mnóstwo makaronu z sosem, bo najszybciej się robi. Resztę dnia nikt ma jej głowy nie zawracać. Z wyjątkiem Bobby’ego, który jako jedyny zasłużył na przywilej zawracania głowy Ellen (i nie tylko głowy i zamierzał to wykorzystać).

\- Pojedziemy teraz i trochę tam posprzątamy, zrobimy lunch, naszykujemy łóżka i grill i rozpakujemy rzeczy, zanim oni dojdą! – Cas zerknął na Deana w oddali, zaganiającego dzieci jak stado brykających kózek. – A jak nie pojawią się za dwie godziny to Ash po nich podjedzie. Przynajmniej po maluchy.

\- Dobry plan. – Pochwalił Bobby.

\- Tak? - Ucieszył się Cas. - Bonnie mi pomoże. Będzie super! Może zabierzemy Grejpfruta? Mielibyście czas tylko dla siebie, co? - Zaproponował, patrząc na Ellen.

\- Innym razem. - Ellen uspokoiła go gestem. - I nie musisz teraz wyjeżdżać! Zanim oni dotrą do chaty minie jeszcze pół dnia, może skorzystaj i zdrzemnij się? Co?

\- Teraz! - Machnął ręką, szczęśliwy i podekscytowany. - Chcę wszystko przygotować!

\- W takim razie Ash włączy ci agregat. Będziecie mogli nagrzać trochę wody do mycia. I uruchomi lodówkę - powiedział Bobby. Ash skinął, dając znać, że wie i zrobi co trzeba.

\- To jedziemy! - Cas podskoczył, by ucałować Ellen, Grejpfruta i poklepać Bobby'ego po ramieniu. - Bądź grzeczny, Grejpfrut. Daj Ellen pospać, dobra? - Utulił malca i coś jeszcze mu naszeptał do uszka, zanim odłożył do kojca. Wsiadł do dżipa, pomachał im i pojechali.

\- Czy ja coś wspominałem o emeryturze? - mruknął Bobby, sadowiąc się w hamaku. - Czy się pisałem na domowe przedszkole i stado rozwrzeszczanych kurdupli? Hm?

Ellen pochyliła się nad malcem, coś mu poprawiła, zanim usiadła obok, w bujanym fotelu. Chwycili się za ręce i bujali przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. - Uprzedził ją Bobby. - A...

\- ...nie mówiłam? - Dokończyli razem. - Miałam rację.

Bobby się uśmiechnął i pociągnął łyk. Zimne piwo, warzone przez Franka w domowym mini browarze było smakowite i aromatyczne, świetnie gasiło pragnienie i orzeźwiało. Ten Frank miał kilka zalet, trzeba przyznać. Jak na nie-wilka był całkiem... wilczy.

\- Patrz, jak się przy nim zmienił. Wydoroślał... - powiedziała Ellen z zamyśleniem, obserwując jak dżip zatrzymuje się przy piechurach, dzieciaki oblepiają samochód, ale po chwili dżip rusza dalej a cała grupka znów rozpierzcha się wokół Deana.

\- E. - Nie zgodził się Bobby. - Pracowity jest, nie powiem, ale to nadal dzieciuch.

Ellen spojrzała, podnosząc brwi.

\- Dean.

\- Cas!

\- Dean! - Poprawiła go Ellen i Bobby chwilę przetrawiał sens jej słów. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że Dean wcześnie dojrzał, kiedy musiał zająć się sobą i bratem. Prowadzenie powiększającej się watahy też miało znaczenie. - Nie zauważyłeś?

Bobby kalkulował, czy się z nią zgodzić i mieć święty spokój, czy jednak zaryzykować różnicę zdań.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. - Ellen go uciszyła, zanim zebrał myśli. - Z wczoraj została pieczeń. Zimna. Zjesz?

\- Ba! - Ucieszył się. - I jeszcze jedno... - Uniósł butelkę.

Dwa dni bez dzieciarni. Zapowiadał się cudowny weekend.


	117. KEMPING cz.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale znajdziecie kilka piosenek :) Możecie je odsłuchać klikając na podkreślone pierwsze wersy prawym przyciskiem i otwierając w nowej karcie. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodobał mój wybór! ;)

\- Mary? Mary! - zawołał Dean, ocierając pot z czoła. Nie było upalnie, pogoda wręcz idealna do pieszych wycieczek: ciepło, ale z lekkim powiewem. Bliźniaki go wykończyły. I Joy.

Mała omega natychmiast podbiegła. Claire obejrzała się na nich czujnie, ale nie zwolniła kroku, trzymając się blisko Miśka, prowadzącego kolumnę. Za nimi brykały bliźnięta. Joy tymczasowo utknęła mu na ramieniu. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnych pościgów i zabawy w berka.

\- Co, tato? - Mary osłoniła łapką oczy, zadzierając głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

\- Powiedz no, księżniczko... Co tatuś z wami robi, jak jeździcie z nim do schroniska? Albo do miasta? - Starał się brzmieć jak _tak sobie pytam, żeby rozmową zabić nudę_.

\- Co robi co? - Mary nie zrozumiała. - No, jeździmy...

\- I też jesteście tacy niegrzeczni? - Chrząknął. Może _niegrzeczni_ nie było właściwym słowem, może bardziej by pasowało _żywiołowi_ , ale chwilowo nie miał głowy do szukania synonimów.

Mary chwilkę dreptała obok, zastanawiając się, jak odpowiedzieć.

\- Śpiewamy? - Spróbowała w końcu. - Tatuś nam włącza piosenki i śpiewamy. I tańczymy.

\- Tańczycie? - Podniósł brwi. - W samochodzie?

\- No... tak... - Mary przykucnęła i zaczęła kręcić tułowiem i wymachiwać ramionkami. - I jeszcze opowiada nam historie.

\- Bajeczki?

\- No, różne. O tym jak nie widział i wszystko musiał obwąchiwać albo dotknąć, żeby wiedzieć jak wygląda... - Przypomniała sobie. - O konikach... O kózkach... Bo w schronisku są małe kózki, wiesz? Są śliczne. - Rozpłynęła się w zachwycie. - I pszczółki. Wiesz, że pszczółki robią miodek?

\- Wiem, księżniczko.

\- Tatuś mówi, że pszczółki są bardzo ważne, bo zapylają kwiatki i z kwiatków robią się owoce, na przykład gruszki, jabłka, śliwki, pomidorki... - Wymieniała.

\- Wiem, motylku. - Popatrzył na dzieciaki przed sobą.

Bliźniaki co parę kroków się zatrzymywały, szukając kamyków i napychając nimi kieszenie, nie wiadomo w zasadzie po co. Claire starała się iść równym tempem, ale już Mary sięgała na pobocze po polne kwiatki, z których próbowała pleść wianek. Joy zaczęła domagać się postawieniem na nóżki, znudzona siedzeniem na rękach.

Jeśli Cas sobie jakoś z nimi radził, to przecież on, alfa, też powinien. Kaszka z mleczkiem, nie?

W końcu, to jego własne szczeniaczki. Jego mała wataha...

Fakt. O wiele łatwiej było zarządzać dużymi wilkami niż tą bandą maluchów. Starszym powiesz słowo, albo i nie, tylko spojrzysz i już robią, a te? Biją się, biegają, ciągną się za uszy, nie słuchają, krzyczą, skarżą na siebie nawzajem, płaczą, chcą siku, jeść, pić... Wszystko na raz i każde z osobna.

\- Hej, wataha! - krzyknął, zmuszając je wszystkie do zatrzymania się i spojrzenia. - Może coś sobie zaśpiewamy? Co?

\- Ale co? - Zastanowił się Misiek.

\- Zaproponuj. - Dean pokazał dłonią, że mogą ruszać.

\- Wszystko, co chcemy?

\- No. - Zachęcił. - Po kolei, wasze ulubione piosenki.

Bliźniaki natychmiast się wydarły:

[I was caught ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2AC41dglnM)  
In the middle of a railroad track

Wszyscy wrzasnęli: THUNDER!

  
I looked round  
And I knew there was no turning back 

THUNDER!

My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do

THUNDER!

And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you

Johnny przystanął i zaczął naśladować dramatyczną solówkę gitarową. Jimmy próbował jednocześnie zarzucać włosami i poruszać się charakterystycznym [kaczym krokiem](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck-walk) Angusa Younga. Dean nie mógł odczuć większej dumny z muzycznego gustu chłopaków, zwłaszcza kiedy płynnie przeszli do drugiej swojej ulubionej piosenki:

[No stop signs, speed limit ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEPmA3USJdI)  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, paid my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land

H I G H W A Y   T O   H E L L!

Ptaki z pobliskich zarośli poderwały się z wrzaskiem i jakieś drobne zwierzaki hycnęły do swoich kryjówek. Bliźniakom nie można było odmówić poświęcenia, gardła zdzierali koncertowo. Dean się autentycznie wzruszył.

\- Teraz ja! Teraz ja! - Mary podskoczyła z ekscytacji. - Tata, mogę?

\- Możesz, księżniczko. Śpiewaj!

Mary odchrząknęła i zaczęła:

[The snow glows white on the mountain tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk)  
Not a footprint to be seen

\- Mary! - Bliźniaki zamachały łapkami i zaczęły udawać wymioty.

\- Cicho! - Dean zainterweniował natychmiast. - Dajcie jej zaśpiewać! Dawaj, księżniczko!

Mary przystanęła, onieśmielona protestem braci, ale nagle włączył się Misiek, pomagając:

A kingdom of isolation

I tata:

And it looks like ~~I’m~~ you're the Queen, no, dalej, mała! Śpiewaj!

Więc Mary zaśpiewała:

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn’t keep it in  
Heaven knows I tried...

Spojrzała na tatę.

\- Czadu, mała! - Mrugnął. - Razem!

Let it go, let it go!  
Can’t hold it back anymore! (ptaki definitywnie przeniosły się w głąb lasu, daleko od tej rozwrzeszczanej sfory dwunogich wilków)  
Let it go, let it go! (bliźniaki się przyłączyły z wokalizą a la Brian Johnson)  
Turn away and slam the door!  
I don’t care what they're going to say! (Mary pokazała język bliźniakom)  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

\- Brawo, Elsa! - Tata przybił jej piątkę.

\- Dobra, dzieci... - Misiek machnął ręką, jakby do tej pory słyszał przeboje Domowego Przedszkola. - Posłuchajcie _prawdziwej_ muzyki...

Wyciągnął telefon i podkręcając głośność do oporu, odpalił wybrany kawałek:

[Carry on my wayward son](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s38ignmTqFQ)  
There'll be peace, when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Nawet bliźniaki pokiwały głowami z szacunkiem. Tak, Misiek miał gust i słuch i potrafił dogrzebać się do dobrej muzy. No, większość tej dobrej muzy puszczał mu tata jak grzebali razem w Impali, ale i tak respekt.

\- A ty, Claire? Jaka jest twoja ulubiona piosenka? Hm? - Dean zrównał się z dziewczynką. Obaj z Miśkiem popatrzyli na nią wyczekująco. Claire się zaczerwieniła i wzruszyła ramionami. - No? Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy... Nie daj się prosić! - Zaczęli ją namawiać i ośmielać.

Claire nie znała zbyt wiele piosenek. Te, które kojarzyły się z mamą trzymała w specjalnej szufladce pamięci i nie chciała ich tutaj śpiewać. Wiedziała, że bliźniaki uwielbiają te hałaśliwe rockowe utwory, a najbardziej kochają AC/DC. Często słuchała z Miśkiem jego ulubionych zespołów: Kansas i America. Podobały się jej piosenki w filmów, które oglądała razem z Mary. Ale jeśli miała zaśpiewać teraz coś... co jej się najbardziej... najbardziej podobało...

Hm... Namyślała się tylko chwilkę. Oczywiście! Piosenka, której nauczył ją wujek! Wujek Cas! Specjalna piosenka dla omeg. Zaczęła bardzo cichutko, bardzo nieśmiało, ale z każdym słowem śpiewała odważniej. Bo to piosenka o odwadze.

[Blackbird singing in the dead of night ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7epRPz0LGPE)  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Bliźniaki tym razem nie przeszkadzały, Mary pomagała nucąc, ale ani Misiek, ani jego tata nie włączyli się tak, jak wcześniej i Claire zaśpiewała całość praktycznie sama. Misiek uśmiechnął się do niej i złapał za rękę, kiedy skończyła a pan Winchester uśmiechał się do siebie, jakby sobie coś przypomniał.

Coś miłego.

Potem podrzucił Joy na rękach i znów zaczęli śpiewać, a potem pan Winchester zaczął opowiadać im o roślinkach, które rosły obok drogi. I różne ciekawe rzeczy, jak przeżyć w dziczy. Że wcale nie trzeba zabierać jedzenia do lasu, bo las jest pełen jedzenia, tylko trzeba umieć szukać. Obiecał, że pokaże im jak się rozpala ognisko bez zapałek i że w pobliżu chaty jest strumień, w którym będą się myć i może zobaczą z daleka Lucy z misiaczkami... Tylko będą musieli uważać, bo mamy w dziczy bardzo bronią swoich dzieci i mogą zaatakować. Ale jak się uważa i nie zbliża za bardzo do maluszków, to się nic nie stanie. Poza tym Lucy zna tatę i wie, że tata jest przyjacielem.

Potem pan Winchester opowiedział im o małych niedźwiadkach i małych liskach i małych wilczkach i bliźniaki chciały ściągnąć ubrania i pobiec na golasa. I pan Winchester się zgodził, tylko kazał nic nie mówić wujkowi, żeby się nie martwił i nie denerwował.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie wiem, jak to przeżyłem. - Dean zagonił smarkaterię przed chatę i złapał Casa. - Wypompowały mnie zupełnie.

\- Poprosiłem Asha, żeby po was podjechał! - Cas mruknął z pretensją. - Dwie godziny temu!

\- Kazałem mu jechać do domu...

\- Wiem! Dzwoniłem! - Pisnął, czując wielkie łapy alfy zaciskające się na pośladkach. - Co robisz?

\- Ładuję baterie... - westchnął Dean, przymknąwszy oczy.

\- Miętoląc mi pupę?

\- No. - Dean czuł, że wyczerpał zasób słów i do końca dnia nie sformułuje już ani jednego zdania więcej. Cas roześmiał się.

\- Dały ci popalić?

\- No.

\- Jesteś głodny?

\- No.

\- To chodź, odpocznij. Dam ci zimne piwo i kanapkę. - Cas wyślizgnął się z zaborczego uścisku (prawie, Dean cały czas go trzymał za koszulkę) i poprowadził na leżak. - Ash włączył agregat, mamy lodówkę, nagrzaliśmy z Bonnie wody i zaraz wyszorujemy dzieciaki, a ty sobie posiedź, tak?

\- No.

Dean opadł z jękiem, czując jak płótno napina się pod nim a lekki stelaż ugina i wciska w miękką darń. Faktycznie, Ash podjechał do nich dżipem kiedy byli w połowie drogi, ale Dean uparł się, że doprowadzi dzieci tak jak zaplanował. Co prawda zajęło mu to trzy razy dłużej, po drodze zaliczyli kilka drobnych przygód, zużyli wszystkie plastry z małej apteczki, Joy zasikała spodenki i zapasowe majtki i dotarła na postój owinięta w jego t-shirt, bliźniaki cztery razy się pobili, wpadli w pokrzywy, zmarnowali dwie butelki wody, wysmarowali się czekoladą i goniły ich pszczoły, ale było warto.

Dean poczuł zimne szkło wsuwające się w dłoń i odemknął jedno oko.

\- Potem ciebie też wyszoruję. - Obiecał Cas z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- No? - Zainteresował się alfa.

\- Mam niespodziankę - szepnął. - Jak dzieci pójdą spać.

Dean zamrugał, czując przypływ sił.

\- Jaką?

\- Spodoba ci się. - Cas był wyjątkowo pewny siebie. - Prześpij się. Ja doprowadzę szczeniaczki do używalności i rozpalimy ognisko. Mam już naszykowane kiełbaski na patyki, ziemniaki do uprażenia w popiele, postawimy kociołek z gulaszem i kolby kukurydzy z masłem.

\- Mhm, mniam.

Cas dał mu całusa i poszedł zająć się szczeniaczkami. Dean osuszył piwo w trzech łykach i sam nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.

 


	118. KEMPING cz. 4

\- Ja chcę w strumieniu! – Zażądał Misiek. – Tata obiecał!

\- My też chcemy w strumieniu! My też! – Przyłączyły się bliźniaki, bez żenady biegając po wnętrzu chaty z gołymi tyłkami. Tatuś zdążył się zorientować, że małe wilczki pół drogi przebyły w swej bardziej kudłatej postaci i nawet się nie gniewał. Ale teraz stanowczo egzekwował porządne mycie.

\- Później! Skoro tata obiecał, to zabierze was… później… - Stęknął, wsadzając obu malców do ocynkowanej balii, która była stałym wyposażeniem chatki. – Stój spokojnie! Ej, nie uciekaj, Jimmy! Jimmy!

Misiek złapał brata i odstawił do balii.

\- Zachowuj się! – warknął. – Tatuś nie może się denerwować! Jak tata zobaczy, to pożałujesz!

Malec prychnął niechętnie, ale trochę się uspokoił. Tata raczej cierpliwie znosił ich rozrabianie, ale jeśli chodziło o denerwowanie tatusia potrafił być nieprzyjemny.

\- Znowu będzie dziecko? – mruknął i z takim impetem usiadł w wodę, aż się rozbryzgnęła.

Reszta dzieciaków i Bonnie spojrzały na tatusia z zaciekawieniem. Nie było oficjalnego ogłoszenia, ale dotychczasowe doświadczenie wskazywało, że tatuś pod specjalnym nadzorem równa się nowy lokator pokoju z kołyską. Dedukcja była prawidłowa, nawet Misiek musiał przyznać. Co prawda lepiej niż reszta rodzeństwa rozumiał na co chory jest tatuś i czemu tata ciągle interesuje się jego wagą, ale pozostawał czujny. Rodzice! Nie można ich było spuścić z oka: obrazek na półpiętrze regularnie spadał, gdy znikali na nietrudne do rozszyfrowania _pogawędki_ w sypialni ( _Ellen, zerkniesz na maluchy?_ ) i mimo wybuchających często awantur całowali się z taką pasją, że kwestia _nowego lokatora_ pozostawała nie tylko otwarta, ale wielce prawdopodobna. Co nie znaczy, że bąbel ma dokuczać tatusiowi.

\- Nie twój interes! – Misiek kucnął przy balii i zaczął namydlać gąbkę. – Szoruj się! Wyglądasz jak wieprzek z chlewa!

\- Wieprzek! Wieprzek! – Johnny bez litości zaczął wytykać brata palcem. – Mieszkasz w chlewiku!

\- Sam mieszkasz w chlewiku! – Jimmy nie pozwalał im robić żartów jego kosztem.

\- Nikt nie mieszka w chlewiku! – wtrącił tatuś, szykując szampon. – Gdzieście się tarzali? – spytał, przeczesując włosy chłopców.

Listki, źdźbła trawy, piasek i jakieś drobne owady sypały się gęsto.

\- W krzakach! – Zaraportowała Mary. – Tata musiał po nich iść, bo się wpakowali w jeżyny a potem w pokrzywy!

Obie z Claire czekały na swoją kolej. Tatuś zdecydował, że zacznie od najbardziej wymagających przypadków i na pierwszy ogień poszła Joy, którą teraz zajmowała się Bonnie, a po niej bliźniaki.

\- Piekło? – Tatuś ze współczuciem obejrzał bąble i dał buzi jednemu i drugiemu.

\- Wcale nie. Nic a nic. - Zapewniali na wyrywki. Obaj starali się zachowywać walecznie i nie uskarżać na żadne dolegliwości, zwłaszcza pozyskane _w boju_. – Mógłbym się wykąpać w pokrzywach!

– A ja mógłbym jeść pokrzywy! – krzyknął drugi.

\- A ja mógłbym jeść i pić i tarzać się w pokrzywach! - Licytowali się jeden przez drugiego.

\- Kocham pokrzywy!

\- Czyli nie potrzebujecie ciasteczka na osłodę? - Tatuś mrugnął wesoło do Miśka i sięgnął po ręczniki, naszykowane na taborecie obok balii. Namydlone bliźniaki wyglądały jak śniegowe bałwanki, z czapami piany na głowach. Podniósł się, żeby przygotować wodę do płukania włosów.

\- A masz? No, możemy chcieć... - Łakomstwo skutecznie rywalizowało z walecznością. - A jakie?

\- Czekoladowe z galaretką malinową. - Tatuś podniósł palec. - Ale najpierw grzecznie się wyszorujecie i nie będziecie chlapać!

Bliźniaki dokonały szybkiej kalkulacji i uznały, że wynagrodzenie w ciasteczkach z galaretką jest uczciwą ceną za odrobinkę _grzeczności_.

Misiek już kiedyś był w chacie, z tatą i wujkami, ale dla reszty dzieci była to nowość i atrakcja. Dziewczynki rozglądały się zaciekawione i trochę niepewne. Zwłaszcza Mary.

Wnętrze nie przypominało ani domu, ani schroniska, ani mieszkania cioci Jody w mieście. Może trochę domek dziadziusia Franka. Chociaż chatka była dużo mniejsza i mniej umeblowana. Właściwie to miała gołe ściany z desek, deskowaną podłogę, dwa piętrowe łóżka (z desek), o które zaczęła się walka jak tylko szczeniaczki z rumorem wpadły do środka, drewniany stół na środku i kilka zbitych niechlujnie taboretów. Plus kuchnia w bardzo starym stylu, równie stara lodówka i szafka z dwiema szufladami. Tatuś i Bonnie zdążyli posprzątać, umyć podłogę, zarzucić na prycze karimaty i śpiwory z kilkoma kocami. Przez trzy niewielkie okienka wpadało trochę dziennego światła. W rogu pod ścianą stały poukładane równo bagaże, wszystko co nie powinno się znaleźć na łóżkach ani w lodówce czy w kuchennej szafce.

Tatuś nagrzał wielki gar gorącej wody na kąpiel Joy i kolejny dla bliźniaków i nadal grzał, dla reszty.

\- Trzeba iść jeszcze do strumienia. - Zdecydował, zaczerpnąwszy ze środka ukropu. Dolał z wiadra trochę zimnej wody, żeby uzyskać znośną temperaturę i zaczął polewać bliźniaków.

\- Ja pójdę! - Zgłosiła się Bonnie, ale tatuś pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie. Ty przypilnuj Joy. Pójdę z Miśkiem... Ej, Johnny, nie wierć się, bo ci zaraz naleci mydła do oczu i będzie szczypać!

\- Może tata przyniesie? - spytała rezolutnie Mary.

\- Tata śpi, nie będziemy go budzić. Poradzimy sobie we dwóch, no nie Misiek?

\- Jasna sprawa. Sam przyniosę!

\- We dwóch będzie szybciej. - Tatuś uśmiechnął się i pozwolił chłopakom wyskoczyć. Zawinął ich w ręczniki i kazał się wytrzeć, a sam zajrzał do balii, nieco zdegustowany zawartością. - Zupa z brudu i chwastów! Dobra, ja to wyleję i idziemy. Mary, Claire, pomóżcie Bonnie przypilnować Joy. Chłopcy, nie rozrabiajcie, dobra? Nie wolno się zbliżać do kuchni i skakać po łóżkach. - Tatuś zmusił ich obu, żeby popatrzyli mu w oczy. - Rozumiemy się? Żadnego skakania i biegania póki nie wrócę. Ubierzcie się. Postawię wam tu ciasteczka i mleko, usiądźcie przy stole i zjedzcie, dobra?

\- No co ty, będziemy grzeczni! - Obruszyli się na te sugestie pełne niewiary w ich dobre maniery.

Tatuś rozłożył talerzyki i kubki, przypilnował, żeby wszyscy usiedli do stołu i dźwignął balię.

Stęknął. Była ciężka.

Odstawił ją i trochę wody się wychlapało.

\- Trzeba trochę wylać... - Zdecydował. Wlał resztkę zimnej wody z wiadra do gara, żeby się gotowała, wiadrem opróżnił balię do połowy, wylewając mydliny w krzaki obok chaty, a resztę już mógł przeciągnąć za próg.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - warknął tata, bo się przebudził akurat jak tatuś sapiąc przenosił balię dalej od chaty, żeby nie robić wokół błota.

\- Wy... le... wam...

Tata podszedł, odebrał mu balię, odszedł nieco w dół i jednym szerokim chluśnięciem wylał wszystko.

\- Zwariowałeś? Co ja mówiłem o dźwiganiu?

\- Bo tatuś chciał sam przynieść wodę! Ze strumienia! - Poskarżyły natychmiast bliźniaki, wylegając przed chatkę na dźwięk taty głosu.

\- No, nie sam przecież! Z Miśkiem! - Tatuś się stropił i zaczął tłumaczyć.

\- Przyniosę. - Zdecydował tata. Wszedł do chaty, rozejrzał się i... - Ej! A to co? - Wskazał kuchenkę. - Lepiej mi powiedz, że Ash to przyniósł.

\- Tak! Ash! - Tatuś miał okropnie głupią minę i pocierał dłonią ramię. Szczeniaczki z zainteresowaniem gapiły się to na jednego to na drugiego. - Pomógł.

\- Ash, czy Cas sam? - Tata zwrócił się do Bonnie z okropnie surowym grymasem.

Misiek podniósł brwi, widząc kątem oka jak tatuś daje jej znaki, ale Bonnie albo nie zrozumiała, albo za bardzo bała się skłamać.

\- CAS! - wrzasnął tata, odwracając się na pięcie. - Do cholery, czy możesz raz... RAZ!, zachować się odpowiedzialnie?!

\- Tylko trzy wiadra... - pisnął tatuś, kicając na zewnątrz. - Bardzo powolutku sobie przyniosłem i wcale nie były ciężkie...

\- CO. JA. MÓWIŁEM. O. DŹWIGANIU? - ryknął. - Chcesz mnie wykończyć?

\- Ale po co te krzyki...? - Tatuś zamrugał i jeszcze trochę się cofnął. - Naprawdę wcale się nie zmęczyłem...

\- Nie, no ty chyba nie rozumiesz, co się do ciebie mówi. - Tata obniżył ton prawie do szeptu i jednym skokiem znalazł się przy tatusiu. Szczeniaczki wstrzymały oddechy, przepychając się w drzwiach.

\- Au... - Tatuś prewencyjnie złapał się za pupę, ale tata nie dał mu klapsa, chociaż chyba miał okropną ochotę. Zamiast tego poderwał go na ręce i groźnie warknął. Tatuś ściągnął usta i półgębkiem wymamrotał - Uhm... To... tego... więc... khm... khm... Pójdziesz po wodę?...

\- A jak myślisz?

Tatuś położył palec na ustach i popatrzył na tatę z taką miną, jakby był troszkę przestraszony, a troszkę rozbawiony. Bardzo dziwna mina, jak by się ktoś pytał szczeniaczków. Ale nie pachniał zdenerwowaniem, tylko bardzo miło. I tata też pachniał bardzo miło. I gapili się na siebie w milczeniu, aż tatuś w końcu szepnął:

\- Mogę pomóc?

\- Już dość _pomogłeś -_ powiedział tata złośliwie _. -_ Zostań z maluchami.

Misiek przewrócił oczami, bliźniaki zaczęły symulować wymioty, Mary się szeroko uśmiechnęła a Claire zawstydziła na ich widok.

\- Będzie dziecko - orzekł ze znawstwem Jimmy i wrócił do stołu po jeszcze jedno ciastko. Całowanie rodziców to nie było nic ciekawego. W każdym razie nie tak jak ciasteczka po pół dniu marszu i gorącej kąpieli!

 

* * *

 

Tata nanosił mnóstwo wody i wszyscy po kolei się szorowali i przebierali w czyste, ciepłe rzeczy, bo zaczął się robić wieczór (w lesie szybciej się robi ciemno). W czasie kiedy dziewczynki się myły, tata zabrał Miśka i bliźniaków, żeby nazbierać drewna na ognisko. Sam przydźwigał ogromny, suchy konar, który musiał porąbać na mniejsze kawałki i jeszcze mnóstwo mniejszych patyków i chrustu, żeby nie trzeba było chodzić później.

Chatka stała na niewielkiej polance i niedaleko było doskonałe miejsce: ziemia bez trawy, wystarczyło obłożyć kamieniami. Tata pokazał im jak zbudować ognisko z wielkiego klocka na spodzie, na to rusztowanie z grubych polan, a w środku i dookoła mnóstwo drobnych gałązek i szyszek, czyli suszu, który powinien się szybko zapalić. Pokazał im sposób z pocieraniem patyczków, z krzesaniem iskier o taki specjalny kamień (krzesiwo) i z soczewką, ale żaden się nie udał i musiał skorzystać ze zwykłych zapałek. Tatuś się trochę nabijał, że gdyby nie to, musieliby czekać na uderzenie pioruna, a tata się odgryzł, że tatuś to pierwszy byłby do tego czekania, skoro się okropnie boi burzy.

I to była prawda! Tatuś się okropnie bał burzy i zawsze uciekał się schować do łazienki, albo przynajmniej do sypialni i udawał, że jest okropnie śpiący, właził pod kołdrę z głową i podskakiwał przy każdym grzmocie, aż tata musiał go głaskać i mówić mu, żeby się nie bał, że nic się nie stanie, bo dom stoi w dolinie i ma piorunochron i w ogóle na pewno piorun w nich nie uderzy ( _słowo alfy_ ), ale tatuś i tak się chował, póki burza całkiem nie przeszła.

Tata czasem opowiadał im śmieszne historie o tatusiu, jak na przykład kiedy Misiek był maluszkiem jak Grejpfrut i była burza a tatuś wlazł do tej ogromnej szafy w korytarzu na piętrze, razem z Miśkiem, który sobie smacznie spał. Obaj tam siedzieli, tatuś pod płaszczami, z Miśkiem w ramionach. A tata i Ellen i dziadziuś Bobby ich szukali po całym domu i w owczarni i w garażu i w stolarni i nie mogli ich znaleźć i tata prawie zwariował ze zdenerwowania, aż usłyszał Miśka, który się obudził i zaczął płakać, nie przez burzę tylko dlatego, że tatuś pachniał strachem.

\- Misiek zaczął płakać, bo był głodny! - Sprzeciwił się tatuś, rozdając patyki z nabitymi kiełbaskami. - A ja się wcale nie bałem, tylko czułem się trochę nieswojo...

\- Nieswojo... akurat! Trząsłeś się jak osika, kiedy cię wyciągnąłem. - Przypomniał sobie tata i zaczął się śmiać i tatuś też trochę chichotał, bo jak burzy nie ma to potrafi sobie z tego żartować. - A jak Mary była mała i burza nas złapała w drodze z miasta? Tłumaczyłem tatusiowi - tata zwrócił się do szczeniaczków - że samochód jest jak klatka Faradaya i nawet jeśli uderzy w nas piorun, co jest bardzo mało prawdopodobne, to nic nam nie zrobi...

\- Dean! - Tatuś kazał mu przerwać, ale tata nie zamierzał rezygnować z takiej świetnej anegdoty.

\- ...i tatuś tak zaczął panikować, że...

\- DEAN!

\- ...praktycznie wlazł pod fotel i potem nie można go było wydostać, bo się zaklinował... - Tata prawie umarł ze śmiechu. - To prawda, Cas! Przyblokowałeś prowadnicę i odgiąłeś wajchę, do dziś nie wiemy z Bobbym jak to zrobiłeś... - Otarł łzy z policzków.- Ile się namęczyliśmy, żeby cię wyciągnąć, pamiętasz?

\- Nie. - Tatuś trochę się obraził i tata mu dał buzi na zgodę.

\- Opowiedz jeszcze! Opowiedz! - Prosiły szczeniaczki.

Tatuś poszedł przynieść sałatkę do tych kiełbasek, które się już zdążyły trochę podpiec i zabrać śpiwór dla Joy, bo zasnęła mu na kolanach. Misiek i Claire przynieśli papierowe talerze i widelce i serwetki. Ostatnio sporo rzeczy robili razem... Misiek i Claire.

\- Już się dziś nagadałem! - Bronił się tata. - Za wszystkie czasy! Ej, JJ, chodźcie no tu, bąki. Bliżej do mnie. - Pokazał palcem, żeby usiedli po jego lewej stronie. - Muszę was mieć na oku.

\- A Miśka nie musisz? Misiek też rozrabia! - Malcy byli strasznie wyczuleni na dyskryminację wiekową. - Tylko nas ciągle pilnujesz i pilnujesz!

\- Tak! Właśnie! - Brat przyszedł bratu w sukurs. - Jak w więzieniu!

\- Biedaku... - Użalił się tata. - Trudno. Miałeś pecha i garujesz do osiemnastki.

\- Za co? - rozdarł się bliźniak.

\- Za niewinność. - Tata był nieubłagany. - Chodź, stęskniłem się za tobą.

Wziął ich na kolana, jednego i drugiego i przypilnował, żeby zjedli.

\- Padła jak mucha! - Tatuś się rozczulił, moszcząc dla Joy śpiwór. Ostrożnie ją przeniósł i okrył, żeby było jej cieplutko i mięciutko. Jak w małym gniazdku. - Zmęczyła się... kruszynka...

\- Kruszynka! To ona mi najbardziej dała popalić! - Tata zmarszczył brwi. - Wiesz jak szybko biega?

\- Wiem. - Uśmiechnął się tatuś. W końcu to on w domu najgłówniej za nią biegał, a Joy jest nie tylko szybka, ale i zwinna, potrafi skręcić i zawrócić, jak się już ją prawie, prawie trzyma i uciec w inną stronę.

Tatuś jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy Joy jest dobrze opatulona i poszedł po picie. Wszyscy dostali lemoniadę a tata kawę.

Nawet bliźniaki w końcu przestali rozrabiać. Po jedzeniu przepełzły do tatusia, który sobie leżał na boku i patrzył w ognisko i zwinęły przy jego brzuchu strasznie szeroko ziewając.

\- Chcecie się położyć? - spytał tata.

\- Leżymy!

\- W chacie. Na łóżku? - Sprecyzował.

\- Nie, tu chcemy! - Zaprotestowały ostatkiem sił. Tatuś się uśmiechnął, naciągnął na nich kocyk i powiedział, że mogą się trochę zdrzemnąć, bo to był bardzo ciężki dzień.

Bonnie też się opatuliła kocem, bo z przodu, jak się siedzi buzią do ogniska to jest ciepło, ale z tyłu, na pleckach to trochę chłodno. Misiek piekł dla siebie i Claire po drugiej kiełbasce a ja przyniosłam sobie śpiworek i położyłam się koło taty, tak jak Joy i bliźniaki przy tatusiu.

Zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Tylko gałązki w ognisku trzeszczały i syczały. I czasem jakieś ptaszki w lesie się odzywały. Gdybym była sama na kempingu to bym się okropnie bała, ale z tatą nie trzeba się bać niczego.

Tata mówi, że księżyc jest alfą wszystkich wilków. Księżyc jest bardzo potężny, porusza oceanem i jest przypływ i odpływ. I tata mówi, że w każdym z nas jest trochę oceanu, bo życie _wyszło z wody_. Tak się mówi, bo najpierw były ryby i różne ośmiornice, a potem zrobiła się ewolucja i ryby zaczęły więcej czasu spędzać na lądzie i jak spróbujecie łez, to one są słone, bo to woda z oceanu.

I jak ciocia Amy daje kroplówkę tatusiowi to ta kroplówka się nazywa sól fizjogomiczna i uzupełnia wodę w ciele, bo każdy z nas składa się wody. Głównie. W połowie. Ellen nam wytłumaczyła, że jesteśmy zbudowani z takich maluteńkich cegiełek, które się nazywają komórki. I każda komórka to jakby woreczek z tą wodą fizjogomiczną i różnymi tam w środku, ni to chondriami ni to czymś tam, ale strasznie potrzebnymi. I komórki są do siebie przyklejone i tworzą tkanki. Znaczy: mięsko i skórkę i kości i włosy i całą resztę. Tak jakby każda komórka była miniaturowym klockiem lego i trzeba milionów klocków, żeby zrobić Grejpfruta.

Tata mówi, że każdy z ludzi i wilków i innych zwierząt jest kałużą oceanu i jeśli księżyc potrafi poruszyć ogromny ocean, to na pewno potrafi poruszyć taką kałużę jak on i tatuś i Misiek i bliźniaki i ja. I jeszcze powiedział, że kiedyś ludzie czcili księżyc jak boga.

Wtedy spytałam, czy księżyc jest Pierwszym Wilkiem, ale tata powiedział, że nie. Pierwszy Wilk stworzył wszystko: księżyc i gwiazdy i planety i Drogę Mleczną i cały kosmos.

\- A kto stworzył Pierwszego Wilka? - spytałam.

\- To wie chyba tylko Pierwszy Wilk - odpowiedział tata, śmiejąc się. - Ale mam podejrzenie, że nuda i niewiedza.

\- Jak to?!

\- Tak to. Mnie się też nudziło i nie wiedziałem, na co się porywam, kiedy mi się zachciało was mieć - mruknął tata i dał mi całusa. - Jakbym wiedział, to bym...

\- Nas nie miał? - Zgadłam. - Mieszkałbyś sobie sam i polował na smoki, albo inne potwory i nie musiał się z nami _użerać_?

\- No. - Tata się uśmiechał. - Prowadziłbym klawe życie.

\- Serio? - wtrącił tatuś, który słyszał naszą rozmowę.

\- Tak. - Potwierdził tata i mrugnął do mnie i już wiedziałam, że kłamie. - Nie musiałbym wyciągać tatusia z szafy i spod siedzenia, ani z bagażnika...

\- Z bagażnika? - Zainteresował się Misiek.

\- Dean! - powiedział tatuś ostrzegawczo.

\- Uhm... - Tata się zawahał, krztusząc ze śmiechu. - Na tą historyjkę jesteście jeszcze za mali.

\- Dean! - Tatuś się trochę zdenerwował. - Przestań zmyślać! Dzieci pomyślą, że jestem jakimś...

\- Awanturnikiem? - podpowiedział tata. - Który ciągle wpada w jakieś przygody?

\- Nieprawda - burknął tatuś.

\- Już ja swoje wiem! - Tata się podciągnął na czworaka i poszedł do tatusia dać mu buzi. Bliźniaki zasnęły, Joy też spała i ja chyba też zaczęłam zasypiać, bo się obudziłam, jak tata mnie kładł na łóżku w chacie i powiedział - śpij, śpij, księżniczko...

 

* * *

 

Misiek spał na górnej pryczy sam, pod nim na dolnej bliźniaki. Chciały spać na górze, ale Cas się bał, że spadną i zabronił. Na drugim łóżku na górze spały Claire i Mary. Dean przybił tam grubą gałąź, tworząc małą barierkę, gdyby któraś się przeturlała za blisko krawędzi, ale dziewczynki były spokojniejsze i ostrożniejsze. Pod nimi ułożyła się Bonnie. Cas przezornie zabrał składany kojec dla Joy.  Dean podczas rozkładania pytał kwaśno, czemu w ogóle nie zabrali mebli, dywanu i zasłon, na co Cas stwierdził, że właśnie parę rzeczy by się przydało w tej chatce, żeby ją przystosować do mieszkania i _ocieplić_.

\- Ale wiesz, że tu nocowali myśliwi, jak szli w góry polować?

\- No i? Myśliwi nie potrzebują mebli? - Cas podniósł brwi. - I gustowne zasłonki to taka wielka trauma? Będziesz gadać inaczej, jak cię obudzi słońce prosto w oczy.

\- No, ciebie nie przegadam... - Dał za wygraną, zamykając drzwi za sobą i ruszając do ogniska, żeby dołożyć szczap. Zostali sami i miał nadzieję na trochę czasu _razem_. - To co z tą niespodzianką?

\- A! Niespodzianka! - Przypomniał sobie omega.

\- No, bo miałeś mnie wyszorować... I że się ucieszę? - Zaczął wyliczać. - No, chyba że jesteś zmęczony?

\- Nie, nie! To dawaj balię! A ja nastawię wodę!

\- Stój! Ty dawaj balię a ja nastawię wodę. - Skorygował plan. - Żadnego dźwigania, tak?

\- Dobra! - Cas machnął ręką, jakby opędzał się od komara. - Szybko, nastawiaj!

Zdążyli sobie jeszcze zjeść po kiełbasce i trochę poobściskiwać na rozłożonych śpiworach, zanim woda się nagrzała. Balia postawiona koło ogniska napełniła się wodą i Cas zażądał, że sam rozbierze Deana do kąpieli.

Uhm, uhm. To było przyjemne.

Baaaardzo.

Właściwie to zanim Dean pozbył się ostatniej sztuki odzieży był całkowicie zadowolony, zdążył zapomnieć po co właściwie się rozbiera i że w ogóle czeka go jakaś kąpiel. A to był dopiero początek atrakcji, bo Cas usadził go w balii, w ciepłych, pachnących mydlinach i powolutku zaczął obmywać gąbką. Co prawda Dean nie bardzo się mieścił i w końcu uznali, że nogi będzie trzymał na zewnątrz, ale to nie przeszkodziło omedze zając się wszystkim. Absolutnie wszystkim.

Zaczynając od stóp, przez łydki, kolana, uda, brzuch, tors...

\- Nie, ja się już myłem... - Odepchnął niecierpliwe ręce Deana, próbujące go wciągnąć do wody. - Poczekaj na niespodziankę!

\- Ale już się naczekałem! - Zaczął narzekać Dean, szukając jego ust. - No, chodź...

\- Poczekaj! - Przykazał stanowczo, znów namydlając gąbkę.

\- Bo się tak znęcasz nade mną... - Dean odchylił głowę i popatrzył w gwiazdy, czując miękkie, mokre sunięcia na ramionach i barkach. I szyi. Mokre, ciepłe, jak pocałunki.

\- Co się niecierpliwisz? - mruknął Cas, siadając z tyłu za nim, żeby umyć mu włosy. - Zamknij oczy, żeby ci nie wleciał szampon...

Dean westchnął i zamknął posłusznie. Cas był niesamowicie delikatny. I to, co robił było niesamowicie przyjemne. I bardzo seksowne.

\- Bądź grzeczny. - Cas znów się musiał wyślizgnąć z zaborczych uścisków. - Lepiej zachowaj siły na później.

Dean obrócił się, rozchlapując wodę i pianę.

\- Powiesz mi? W końcu?

\- Nie. - Cas się roześmiał. - Ale mogę pokazać.

\- To pokaż!

\- Która godzina? - spytał zamiast tego i Dean zerknął na swój bardzo drogi, bardzo wodoodporny zegarek z szafirowym szkiełkiem wytrzymującym milion atmosfer.

\- Wpół do jedenastej... - Dean wiedział o co chodzi. - Dzieciaki są wykończone. Nie obudzą się do rana nawet gdyby obok przechodziła orkiestra dęta.

Cas obrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na drzwi chatki.

\- Pójdziemy nad strumień. Joy sama nie wylezie z kojca a poza tym jest Bonnie... - dodał z wahaniem, jakby się jeszcze nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Nikt nie wstanie. - Dean zapewnił gorliwie, starając się rozwiać wszelkie rodzicielskie niepokoje. - Nieźle się dziś zmęczyły i miały mnóstwo wrażeń, będą spać jak zabite. To dawaj tę niespodziankę!

Cas sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął...

\- Znalazłem w starociach na strychu. - Usprawiedliwił się, jakby miał z czego.

Dean zamrugał.

Niepewnie sięgnął palcami.

\- Na... pewno? - wymamrotał. Cas skinął.

\- No. Nie chcesz?

\- Rany! - Dean wyskoczył z wody, otrząsnął się, nie zawracając sobie głowy ręcznikiem, wylał wodę w ognisko, żeby zagasić i nawet nie spojrzał na kłęby pary i dymu, unoszące się do nieba z sykiem.

\- Czekaj, przecież... ja muszę jeszcze... - Cas zaczął zbierać rozłożone obok kosmetyki, grzebień, naszykowane ręczniki i świeże ubranie - ...posprzątać...

\- Zostaw, zostaw! - Dean zapomniał o zmęczeniu, wyprawie, ganianiu za dzieciakami przez pół dnia. Wciągnął spodnie i t-shirt, który się natychmiast przykleił do mokrej skóry i pociągnął omegę za rękę w las. - Potem sprzątniemy! _J a_   sprzątnę, chodź! Idziemy!

\- Dean! Czekaj, no... zapomniałem... - Cas próbował mu dotrzymać kroku, ale nadążyć za spieszącym się alfą nie było łatwo. - Zapomniałem...

Ale Dean nie słuchał.

Nagle puścił jego rękę i zniknął między drzewami.

W ciemności.

W ciszy.

\- Dean? - Cas się obrócił. - Gdzie... poszedłeś?... Uhm... mieliśmy... Uhm... Dean?

Dawno nie spędzał nocy w lesie i trochę się odzwyczaił od tych odgłosów i... ciemności...

...i samotności.

Jakby znów się zgubił.

\- Dean? - Rozejrzał się. - Ej, gdzie jeste...

\- Nie możesz biegać sam po lesie. Jeszcze cię ktoś ukradnie... - Niski, chrapliwy warkot wlał się do ucha. Cas chciał się obrócić, ale Dean nie pozwolił. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął _niespodziankę_. - Muszę cię wziąć na smycz.

Cas przełknął ślinę i nieco pochylił głowę. Aż mu się zrobiło gorąco i duszno, kiedy poczuł obrożę na karku. Nie pamiętał, żeby była taka ciężka. I szorstka. Metalowa klamra szczęknęła, gdy Dean ją zapinał.

\- Teraz mi nie uciekniesz! - warkot tak cichy, że ledwie go można było usłyszeć, ale za to bardzo dobrze poczuć, na skórze. Cas zadrżał, jakby podpięty do prądu. - Teraz jesteś mój...

I pociągnął go dalej, w las, w ciemność.

 

 

 


	119. KEMPING cz. 5

Wargi Deana smakowały palonym cukrem i morską solą, jak te belgijskie czekoladki, przysyłane czasem przez Charliego. Wykwintne, luksusowe czekoladki, pakowane w elegancki papier i złotą folię. Cas czasem wąchał samo opakowanie. Zamykał oczy i próbował wyśledzić te ulotne ślady długiej podróży, jaką musiały przebyć, nim trafiły w jego ręce.

Ślad zamorskich krain. Miejsc odległych, romantycznych... Jak Paryż.

Lubił oglądać programy podróżnicze i foldery turystyczne. Zdjęcia, filmy... ale nic, żaden obraz ani słowo nie równało się z aromatami i smakami. Może dlatego, że połowę życia spędził w ciemnościach, polegając na innych zmysłach niż oczy... Może dlatego, że jakaś część niego tęskniła za... Tak, Dean - jak zwykle - miał rację. Jakaś część omegi tęskniła za _przygodą_. 

Przygodą, która zaczęła się dziesięć lat wcześniej, gdy obcy, straszliwy wilk pociągnął go za sobą, w nieznane, pchnął na ziemię, na kolana, kazał rozciągnąć dla siebie, przytrzymać i... otworzył go.

Posiadł.

To była jedna z najgorszych, może najgorsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyła, głupiemu, ślepemu nastolatkowi, ale traktował ją jak cenę za to, co nadeszło potem - wszystko co najlepsze, całe szczęście i dom i dzieci. I _miłość_. Cenne rzeczy muszą kosztować. A jemu się trafiła rzecz bezcenna.

Miłość alfy.

Bo alfa kochał go, kochał na swój sposób, szorstki i zaborczy i czasem niezwykle trudny do zniesienia, prawie niemożliwy do udźwignięcia, ale czyż omegi nie zostały stworzone, by móc znosić cierpliwie wszelkie niewygody? Przykrości? Ciężary?

Miłość Deana była jak ciemna czekolada. Gorzka, wytrawna. Do której trzeba się przyzwyczaić, przemóc. Zupełnie przestawić smak... Przyprawiona ostro, pikantnie... Nie mając wiele wspólnego z powszechnym wyobrażeniem o kakaowo-mlecznej słodyczy. Nie, Dean nie był słodki, nie był jak Charlie, który potrafił opowiadać o Luwrze i Czajkowskim, Sonacie Księżycowej i doborze odpowiedniego wina do posiłku.

Dean nie był jak Charlie. Jego niecierpliwe dłonie nie czekały na przyzwolenie. Usta nie pytały, czy mogą. Brał to, co chciał. A ponieważ chciał omegę, brał także jego.

I Cas się nie uskarżał. 

Dean wiedział, jak sprawić przyjemność sobie, ale nauczył się też sprawiać przyjemność omedze. _Chciał_ mu sprawiać przyjemność, cieszył go widok tej drżącej istoty, zdanej całkowicie w jego władanie, całkowicie uległej wobec wszelkich wymagań i żądz, a przy tym tak wdzięcznie przyjmującej to, co jako alfa - szczodrze - ofiarował.

Taki był ich wzajemny taniec i licytacja: kto da więcej. Czy omega - całego siebie, w każdej chwili, ufnego i posłusznego alfie, czy alfa? Stawiając go w centrum swojego życia, wiążąc ze sobą na zawsze i wiedząc, że bez omegi nie miałby niczego nawet  mając wszystko, więc wszystko, co miał rzucał mu do stóp. Wciskał niemal siłą całą swoją troskę, obsesyjne zakazy, paranoiczną opiekę, zazdrość, ekscentryczne prezenty, pieniądze. Mnóstwo pieniędzy, żeby zapewnić omedze poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Cholernemu schronisku, na którym tak mu zależało, szczeniaczkom, watasze, ale przede wszystkim jemu, omedze. Bo był najważniejszy...

\- Jesteś mój. Tylko mój! - warknął, chwyciwszy klamrę smyczy. Pociągnął do siebie, aż Cas jęknął, wyginając się w łuk. - Powiedz. Powiedz!

Cas usiłował potwierdzić, lecz nie był w stanie, jęczał i skamlał i drapał miękki mech palcami, podtykając biodra, tyłek, pchając w stronę alfy, cały ogarnięty gorączką i pragnieniem, żeby się otworzyć, żeby Dean go _otworzył_ , żeby znów go wziął i pokrył, wypełnił i...

\- ...zróbmy... szczeniaczka... Dean! Proszę... - Odwrócił twarz, by móc zerknąć za siebie. - Zrób... szczeniaczka...

W jego tonie pojawiły się kokieteryjne nuty, jakby prosił o biżuterię czy inne zbytkowne dobra, kosztowne meble, bibeloty z najdroższych sklepów z antykami, futra... Wszystko, co Dean chętnie by mu podarował, _gdyby_ Cas poprosił.

\- Zrób...

Ale Cas nie prosił o luksusy i ozdoby, domagał się kolejnego maleństwa. 

Dean z wysiłkiem oderwał wzrok od jaśniejącego w mroku tyłka, na Pierwszego Wilka!, najcudowniejszego tyłka, z jakim kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia i popatrzył w górę, na prześwit nieba między konarami. Na srebrzysty księżyc. To księżyc trzeba winić, księżyc i ugryzienie. Cas dał się ponieść swej wilczej naturze i teraz tarzał się przed alfą, zapraszając i kusząc w gorączce.

W _rui_.

O rany, co za zapach przy tym rozsiewał! Słodki i smakowity. Przyzywający. Przyciągający alfę z nieubłaganą siłą grawitacji, jakby tyłek omegi był jedyną we wszechświecie planetą do wylądowania. Jedynym portem, do którego można zawitać, jedynym brzegiem dla rozbitka... Itaką, do której niestrudzenie wraca wieczny tułacz, Odys, pogromca okrutnych królów, przebiegłych wiedźm i potworów. Stęskniony mąż i ojciec…

\- Dean? Proszę… szczeniaczek?

Czy może odmówić?

Czy może… _takiej_ prośbie? Czy chce?

Dean półświadomie owinął koniec smyczy wokół dłoni, skracając długość rzemienia i ciągnąc obrożę w dół, kiedy oparł rękę na mchu. Tak lubił: patrzeć na omegę pod tym kątem. Rozciągniętego pod nim, dostępnego w postawie pełnej pokory i oddania, z twarzą przy posłaniu, a w górze z tym nieprawdopodobnym dziełem sztuki, które Pierwszy Wilk stworzył tak pieczołowicie i umieścił między nogami omegi... dla Deana. Ach, ten bizantyjski przepych, ten nadmiar wyboru, ten cudowny wybryk natury, to wszystko, co można posiąść i więcej, miał teraz przed sobą, otwarte, usłużne, czekające na niego...

...niecierpliwe.

Wilgotne i aromatyczne, gorące wnętrze omegi. 

Tylko dla niego do eksploracji, do nadziania i wypełnienia tylko nim. Był tu pierwszy i jedyny. Tylko on korzystał z tych skarbów, były tylko dla niego, na wyłączność. I chociaż czuł oddech konkurencji na karku, chociaż ten... nawet nie chciał wymieniać jego imienia, śmieć, bękart, alfa bez watahy!, chociaż chciałby mu wykraść omegę i prawie, omal mu się udało, co za przeklęty sukinkot!, to nigdy go nie miał i mieć nie będzie. 

\- Dean... Dean... - błagalne skamlanie i jęki przebiły się przez czerwoną mgłę podniecenia i irytacji, zasnuwającą myśli alfy. - No, chodź już... chodź... 

Wiedział, gdzie omega go ciągnie, gdzie zaprasza. Jedna dłoń, okręcona rzemieniem, wspierała się na miękkim podłożu obok jego policzka, a druga dręczyła go pieszczotami, których omega już prawie nie mógł znieść, które wyrywały mu z piersi westchnienia pełne żałości, żebranie o litość, bo omega już dłużej nie mógł, nie mógł...

\- Wsadź go! - Zażądał nagle, w desperacji, wijąc się i wpychając biodra alfie w podbrzusze, próbując się samemu nadziać, samemu znaleźć to, czego teraz najbardziej pragnął. Sięgnął za siebie, starając się chwycić Deana, zmusić, by w niego wszedł, wreszcie, _wreszcie_ , by zaspokoił tą niezmierzoną potrzebę bycia _wypełnionym_ i... pełnym. 

Całe jego ciało śpiewało, jakby był harfą o stu strunach, pod zręcznymi, głodnymi palcami alfy. Całe ciało poruszane akordami wschodzących dźwięków, coraz wyższych i wyższych, następujących po sobie coraz szybciej, zlanych w jedno, aż nie mógł oddychać, każdy wydech kończąc jękliwie: _...Dean, Dean..._

Czemu on się tak znęca? Czemu nie wchodzi? Czemu go nie wypełnia, jak należy, jak alfa omegę... Czemu? Czego jeszcze chce, co omega ma mu ofiarować, jak go ubłagać, czym przekupić, zachęcić, żeby wreszcie go wypełnił, żeby wreszcie ukoił. Ach, co za męczący ukrop w lędźwiach, żar między nogami, ogień nie do zagaszenia, i te nieznośne, nieznośne palce... przeklęte palce, droczące się z nim... bawiące nim, jak zabawką, pieszczotliwe lecz odmawiające spełnienia... 

\- Dean, nie mogę już!... - wysapał na granicy histerii, ledwie słyszalnie, lecz dość dla wilczego słuchu. - _Draniu_!

Dean się roześmiał, jednocześnie wymierzając siarczystego klapsa. I jeszcze jednego i jeszcze, aż pośladki omegi zaczęły płonąć i ból mieszał się z pożądaniem, prośby i skargi zlewały, nie do odróżnienia... I Cas sam już nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy cierpi czy omdlewa z rozkoszy? Może jedno i drugie... Może...

                                                 jedno...

                                                                 i...

                                                                            drugie...

  

* * *

 

\- Ooooooch… - Dean opadł na bok, ostatnim wysiłkiem starając się nie zgnieść omegi. Cas wciąż drżał, całkowicie odcięty od świata, prawie bezprzytomny i pozbawiony sił kolejnym (?) szczytowaniem.

Dean podniósł się na łokciu i nakrył go niezdarnie swoimi ubraniami, widząc, jak spocona skóra paruje.

\- Jeszcze mi tu brakuje, żebyś się przeziębił… - zagderał i spojrzał w niebo. Srebrzysta tarcza zdążyła się już przesunąć na tyle, że zniknęła, przysłonięta koronami drzew. – Rany… Jeszcze? – Zerknął z niedowierzaniem. – Ile tego?...

\- Mhmmmm… - zamruczał omega, przekręcając się nieco na bok.

Dean wiedział, że zaraz zaśnie jak zabity. Potrzebował snu. I tak nie byłby w stanie zrobić kroku. Pomruk zginął w puszystej sierści alfy i Cas przysunął się ciaśniej, wtulając w futro w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Jeszcze jedna fala dreszczy wstrząsnęła jego ciałem, jak niekończące się echo, co Dean zauważył z pewną zazdrością.

 _Cholerne orgazmy wielokrotne!,_ pomyślał _. Czy to jest w ogóle sprawiedliwe?_


	120. KEMPING cz. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podkreślone wyrazy kryją linki do zdjęć :)

* * *

 

Cas obudził się, drżąc. Z chłodu. Ziewnął i otworzył oczy, leniwie przypominając sobie, gdzie jest. Usiadł. Rozejrzał się.

\- Dean? - zawołał.

\- Tu! Nad rzeką! - odkrzyknął z oddali.

\- Trochę zaspaliśmy... - mruknął, wciągając spodnie i t-shirt. Dean musiał pójść się wykąpać. Jego ubranie leżało obok. Może zostawił je śpiącemu omedze jako dodatkowe okrycie. - Mówiłem, że zapomniałem koca...

O kocu zwykle pamiętał alfa, ale wczoraj chyba za bardzo się podekscytował _niespodzianką_. Cas się [uśmiechnął](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/polls/328000/328095_1258332332532_full.jpg). _Dean! I jego mały fetysz..._ Gdyby wiedział jak bardzo się ucieszy, postarałby się zorganizować taką randkę wcześniej. 

\- Musimy to powtórzyć! - Obiecał sobie (i nieobecnemu Deanowi). - Brry... zimno.

Podreptał przesmykiem między drzewami w dół, ku wartkiemu strumieniu. Świtało, ale w lesie nadal panował mrok. Gdyby nie wilcze zmysły, miałby kłopot ze znalezieniem drogi. Ale trudno było zgubić tak wyraźny zapach alfy po kryciu. I nie słyszeć chlapania, prychania i fałszowania, bo Dean radośnie sobie podśpiewywał.

\- Cześć... - zagaił, stając na brzegu, kuląc się jeszcze trochę i chowając ramiona pod naręczem złożonych deanowych ubrań. - Jak tam?

\- Rześko, królewno! - odparł Dean, stojąc po biodra w nurcie.

\- Chyba nie dołączę... - Zdecydował, kucnąwszy i wsadziwszy palce do wody.

\- Nie, nie. Tobie nagrzejemy wody w chacie. - Zgodził się, zanurzył z głową i wyskoczył, otrząsając się jak szczeniak. Zawrócił do brzegu i Cas przez chwilę nawet nie mrugał, starając się nie uronić ani mgnienia z tego widoku.

Dean z wiekiem nie tracił młodzieńczego wdzięku i sprężystości, ale przy tym zmężniał i wprost promieniał wigorem. Cas nie słyszał opinii Ellen, że alfa _dojrzał_ , ale z pewnością by się z nią zgodził. Kiedy się poznali, Dean był rezolutnym młodzieńcem, arogancją i brawurą nadrabiającym braki doświadczenia. Przyciągał inne wilki charyzmą a Bobby uważał, że _ten chłopak daleko zajdzie_. Miał potencjał. Inni sporo sobie po nim obiecywali. Nie zawiódł ich. Ani omegi.

Gdzieś w ciągu tych lat stał się prawdziwym ojcem. Nie tylko _ojcem watahy_ \- ten honorowy tytuł przysługiwał każdemu alfie, który prowadził wilki, niezależnie czy miał własne szczeniaczki, czy nie - i nie tylko biologicznym, jak Gregor, który spłodził szczeniaczka, ale nie umiał się nim zająć. Dean był opiekunem, przewodnikiem i _tatą_. To wiele zmienia i jego też zmieniło. Z młodzieńca stał się mężczyzną.

I był _piękny_.

Cas wiedział, że wilki są długowieczne i obaj mają przed sobą całe dekady, wiele, wiele dekad (o ile będzie przestrzegać diety i dbać o siebie) życia w doskonałej fizycznej kondycji, ale Dean bez wątpienia właśnie wchodził w swój najlepszy, szczytowy okres (który miał potrwać wiele, wiele lat, aż ich szczeniaczki będą mieć własne szczeniaczki). Jeśli wcześniej wzbudzał zachwyt, teraz _olśniewał_. Cas oblizał wargi i poczuł, że puls mu przyspiesza. Już nie było mu zimno.

\- Wyspałeś się? - Dean stanął przed nim nagi, mokry, świeży i uśmiechnięty i Cas poczuł, jak zakochuje się na nowo.

I nie, że _o!, nagły przypływ cieplejszych uczuć_. To spadło jak grom, uderzyło go w pierś, dosłownie zabolało, od samego patrzenia i bliskości i, na Pierwszego Wilka, na moment zatrzymało mu serce.

\- Boże, co się stało? Czemu ryczysz? - Alfa nagle ściągnął brwi, zaniepokojony. - Boli cię coś? No? Hm? - Ponaglił, nim zmroziła go nagła myśl. - Zrobiłem ci coś? Poniosło mnie? Znowu? Byłem za ostry?

\- Nie, nie! - Chlipnął, wycierając nos wierzchem dłoni. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że się tak rozczulił i natychmiast zmienił temat. - Nic! Ubranie ci przyniosłem! Musimy... eee... wracać, nie? Która godzina?

\- Na pewno w porządku? - Dean jeszcze nie wierzył. - Tyłek cały? Nie boli? - Drążył, wiedząc, że rękę miał ciężką i mógł przesadzić w podnieceniu, przetrącić go, złamać coś. - Nic nie ukrywasz przede mną? Żeby mnie _nie martwić_?

Cas pokręcił przecząco.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął i zamrugał, kiedy nagle Dean go porwał w ramiona i mocno przycisnął.

Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, że już... kiedyś...? Nie. Niemożliwe. Nigdy nie [byli tu wcześniej](http://blog-imgs-55.fc2.com/t/h/e/theangelofthursday/2_17.jpg). Nad tym strumieniem. W szarówce wstającego dnia. Tak głęboko w lesie. Ale to obezwładniające uczucie _powrotu_ _do_ _domu_ , tęsknoty i wzruszenia było tak znajome, jakby odtwarzali jakąś zapomnianą scenę, wspomnienie pełne najsilniejszych emocji.

\- Chyba... musimy już wracać. - Nie wiedział, że może brzmieć tak żałośnie, póki nie usłyszał własnego głosu. Bo wcale nie chciał. Dean się roześmiał i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Jeszcze ci mało? - Wytknął żartobliwie. - Nie przypiszę sobie wszystkich zasług, jeśli zauważę, że w nocy po prostu odjechałeś!

\- Przepraszam... - Przytrzymał dla niego koszulkę, kiedy Dean wkładał spodnie.

\- Nie ma za co! Zazdrościłem ci! - sapnął, bo suchy dżins stawiał opór mokrej skórze. - I trochę się bałem, że zemdlejesz w końcu czy coś... Musiałbym cię ratować metodą usta-usta!

\- Uhm... to ten... księżyc... - westchnął. - Chyba trochę się... napraszałem? - Dodał nieśmiało, patrząc jak Dean wkłada buty.

\- O, _jak_ się napraszałeś! - Dean wciągnął t-shirt. - Jak kotka w marcu!

\- Przepraszam.

\- Żadnych przeprosin nie przyjmuję! - Dean zapiął pasek i jednym, przećwiczonym ruchem przerzucił sobie omegę przez ramię. - Życzę sobie natomiast powtórki! No, nie teraz, bo musimy wracać do naszej bandy terrorystów, zanim się obudzą i rozniosą chatę w perzynę... Ale definitywnie niebawem! Obiecaj!

\- Obiecuję.

Cas się uśmiechnął czując wielką łapę na swojej pupie. Dean zawsze udawał, że to _chwyt bezpieczeństwa_ , żeby Cas się nie zsunął z ramienia i nie spadł, ale obaj wiedzieli, co oznacza to _całkowicie przypadkowe_ ściskanie i głaskanie wypiętej zawartości casowych portek.

\- Zmarzłeś trochę?

\- Zapomniałem o kocu.

\- Wiem, następnym razem weźmiemy, będę pamiętać.

\- I... uhm...

\- Tak? - spytał Dean podejrzanie niewinnym tonem.

\- No, ja nie zabrałem... Nie zabrałem... - Cas miał świadomość, że po sześciorgu szczeniaczkach mógłby wreszcie się ośmielić i mówić na głos _to słowo_ , ale...

\- Ja wziąłem. - Dean skrócił jego męki. - Zawsze mam przy sobie. - Pochwalił własną zaradność.

Cas milczał i Dean po kilkunastu krokach postawił go na ziemi.

\- Słyszałem. - Zapewnił. - O co prosiłeś. Ja też bym bardzo chciał. Pamiętam, że obiecałeś mi jeszcze dwa. Hm?

\- No.

\- Jeszcze dwa szczeniaczki. Co najmniej. - Dean przypomniał ich rozmowę z łazienki w nowojorskim hotelu, kiedy Cas siedząc obok kibla po tradycyjnym rzyganiu (cholerny pierwszy trymestr) wyznał, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

\- Tak. - Cas splatał i rozplatał palce.

\- Nikt ich nie chce bardziej ode mnie. Ale nie teraz. Najpierw przytyj.

\- Przytyłem. - Cas zaczął wyliczać ostatnie ważenia. - Ważę teraz więcej niż przed Grejpfrutem!

\- Za mało. - Dean pociągnął go za rękę, torując drogę przez zarośla i podnosząc niższe gałęzie. - Uważaj, korzeń. Musisz nabrać masy i mieć lepsze wyniki krwi. I bardzo dobrze, jak sobie trochę odpoczniemy od pieluch, hm? Bliźniaki i Joy mnie wykańczają, a za chwilę dołączy do nich Grejpfrut i wtedy to już kompletnie oszaleję. Nie wiem, po kim to mają. Ja byłem grzeczny.

\- Założę się, że nie.

\- Byłem szalenie grzecznym dzieckiem. - Pochwalił się. - Za to ty pewnie urwisowałeś, znając ciebie... Wiecznie pakowałeś się w kłopoty?

Cas umilkł. Dzieciństwo, to wczesne, nie było jakimś drastycznie nieszczęśliwym okresem jego życia. Dopiero później, w wieku zbliżonym do Miśka zaczął odczuwać dysonans między tym jak był traktowany a jak traktowano kuzynów. Zawsze jednak mógł uciec do babci, schować się w jej pobliżu. Ona zawsze go chroniła, troszczyła się o niego. Wtedy sądził, że jest szczęśliwym, kochanym wilczkiem. Nie przez wszystkich kochanym, ale przez babcię na pewno i to mu wówczas wystarczało.

Musiało wystarczyć...

Teraz widział... różnicę. Między własnym dzieciństwem a dzieciństwem szczeniaczków. Najbardziej Mary. Omegi, jak on. Miśkowi się należało. Był alfą, pierworodnym synem alfy. Cała wataha go uznała i był ich oczkiem w głowie. Ale sytuacja Mary była inna a Cas nie wiedział, ani jak zareaguje Dean, ani jak ją ochronić przed... Losem, który tak dobrze znał: gorszego dziecka.

W starej watasze opiekował się szczeniaczkami i babcią Anną. Z natury był empatyczny (jak to omegi) i jego instynkty podpowiadały mu jak łagodnie i cierpliwie obchodzić się z maluchami, ale wielu rzeczy uczył się wraz z nimi. Wiele rzeczy przeżywał pierwszy raz wraz ze swoimi dziećmi. Bez znudzenia czytał im książeczki, bo na tych dziecinnych, najłatwiejszych, uczył się czytać. Uczył się rysować razem z Miśkiem, kolorując z nim jego kolorowanki i sprawiało mu to olbrzymią radość. Układali razem proste puzzle z czterech lub sześciu klocków i pierwsze budowle z lego. Opowiadania bajek na dobranoc i kołysanek nauczyła go babcia Anna, ale wielu rzeczy uczył się na bieżąco od Ellen i... Deana.

Dean przecież opiekował się Sammym, gdy obaj zostali sierotami i Cas często zwracał się do niego o poradę lub słuchał zaleceń. Bywało, że Dean zabierał ich gdzieś, Miśka i malutką Mary a później jeszcze bliźniaków, na przedstawienie dla dzieci albo do zoo, albo do wesołego miasteczka i Cas chłonął te atrakcje zupełnie jakby nadal sam był szczeniaczkiem. Wiedział, że reszta watahy czasem się trochę z niego podśmiewała, gdy z zapałem budował piaskowe zamki, urządzał z Mary przyjęcia dla lalek i pod pretekstem pilnowania maluchów korzystał z huśtawek i zjeżdżalni na placu zabaw, ale po prostu chciał nadrobić to wszystko, co go ominęło, gdy sam był dzieckiem...

I nie, nie urwisował. Urwisowanie kosztowałoby go burę, lanie, może nawet odesłanie spać bez kolacji (co po śmierci babci stało się bardzo częste). Niechciane, gorsze dzieci, omegi, nie urwisują. Ale skąd alfa miałby to wiedzieć?

\- ...umieram z głodu! - Dotarło do niego przez mgłę niewesołych wspomnień. Dean szedł szybko, nie zwracając większej uwagi na milczenie Casa, cały czas gadając i najwyraźniej podjął jeden z ulubionych tematów: jedzenie. - Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony i naprawdę dam ci wytchnąć, ale zrobisz śniadanie, co? Bo ja, no... Przyznam, możliwe, że odrobinę wyszedłem z wprawy... Chociaż, kiedy Sammy był mały, potrafiłem zrobić prawdziwe cuda! Palce lizać, wszystko: i naleśniki i jajka na dwadzieścia sposobów i ciasta... No, nie wszystkie, ale jabłkowy placek wychodził mi fenomenalnie! Ale potem to jakoś... Ellen zaczęła gotować, nie było potrzeby, żebym się jej wtrącał. A potem to... - Zrobił zeza zerkając do tyłu, na Casa drepczącego za nim. - ...już ty. To zrobisz? Potem zabiorę maluchy na wycieczkę i będziesz mógł sobie pospać i odpocząć, ale _marzę_ o kiełbaskach, naleśnikach i jajecznicy z ośmiu jajek najmniej. Wykończyłeś mnie i muszę porządnie zatankować! Zrobisz?

\- Zrobię. Wcale nie jestem taki zmęczony, pospałem sobie przecież. A jeśli chodzi o... Następnego szczeniaczka, to masz rację. Poczekamy. - Ustąpił. - Szybko przytyję i zdecydujesz... - Zająknął się i poprawił. - Zdecydujemy.

\- Tak. - Dean obrócił się na moment, żeby dać mu całusa. - A tak w ogóle... Dziwię się, że możesz chodzić... - mruknął z przekąsem i jednocześnie trudną do ukrycia dumą, na wspomnienie swoich _wyczynów_. - Jesteś w zaskakująco dobrej formie!

\- Dużo endorfin. - Wyjaśnił Cas i obaj się roześmiali.

Sporo się oddalili od chaty, Dean poprowadził ich nocą w głąb lasu, w górę strumienia sobie znanymi ścieżkami, aż do tej uroczej, zacisznej małej polanki między dwoma dębami, pokrytej miękkimi połaciami mchów (które Cas odrobinę... _zmierzwił_ ). Teraz jednak musieli przyspieszyć, bo słońce już wstawało a oni nie powinni zostawiać dzieci tylko z Bonnie. Szatanki miały przewagę liczebną a jej brakowało zarówno doświadczenia jak i stanowczości. Zwracanie uwagi dzieciom groźnego alfy i omegi, do którego czuła nieskończone pokłady wdzięczności przekraczało jej siły i szczeniaczki właziły jej na głowę - nie ze złośliwości, tylko z nadmiaru energii.

Cas wiedział, że Bonnie pilnie ich obserwuje, zwłaszcza jego relację z Deanem i miał nadzieję, że zobaczy, że stosunki między alfami a omegami nie muszą być takie... napięte. Okay, ostatnio trochę się kłócili, ale też godzili a Dean nie był wcale taki straszny przy bliższym poznaniu. Cas chciał jej pokazać swoją watahę, bo uważał, że to bardzo dobra wataha, bardzo dobra rodzina. Może Bonnie uwierzy, że ona też może mieć taką? Że to, co oferował Gregor nie jest jedynym możliwym schematem...? Cas wierzył w miłość i wierzył, że najgorszy los może się obrócić na lepsze, jeśli tylko omega się nie podda. Pamiętał swój strach i rozpacz tak głęboką, że chciał się zabić i był nieskończenie wdzięczny, że mu się nie powiodły jego samobójcze plany.

Kiedy obudził się po raz pierwszy w łóżku Deana usłyszał śmiech i przekomarzania, śpiew i żarty. Nic tak nie dało mu do myślenia i nic skuteczniej nie zmniejszyło jego obaw. Dean cierpliwie znoszący brykanie szczeniaczków powinien uświadomić Bonnie, że nie wszystkie alfy są takimi agresywnymi dupkami jak jej alfa. _Jej były alfa_ , pomyślał z irytacją.

Rozmyślając o tym, jak Bonnie widzi Deana, w ogóle nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że jej głównym obiektem obserwacji jest on sam. Nie dostrzegał, że Bonnie studiuje każdą jego minę, grymas, uśmiech. Że łowi uchem najdrobniejsze tony jego wypowiedzi, węszy, czy Cas jest spokojny czy się boi, czy martwi, czy złości... To on, nie szczeniaczki, nie Dean, nie wataha, pokazywał jej nową jakość funkcjonowania omegi w rodzinie. W życiu.

Dokonywał rzeczy nieprawdopodobnych: sprzeczał się ze swoim alfą i żartował z niego. Przepraszał i... _przyjmował przeprosiny_. Spełniał prośby alfy i usługiwał mu, ale zajmował się też swoimi sprawami, realizował własne projekty _._ Inne wilki _słuchały_ , co ma do powiedzenia. Alfa mu _pomagał_. Byli nierozłączni. Kłócili się i za chwilę całowali. Bawili z dziećmi, oglądali telewizję, jedli te swoje śniadania i obiady, długie i hałaśliwe, podczas których Cas krzątał się, przygotowując i donosząc smakołyki, a Dean łapał go, sadzał sobie na kolanach i wmuszał jedzenie, żeby trochę przytył. I nazywał swoją królewną... Dawał mu kwiaty.

Bonnie chciałaby być taka jak on, jak Cas.

 

* * *

 

\- Będziemy potrzebować dyrektora i nauczycieli... Miasteczko jest bardzo małe... - Dean zastanawiał się głośno, ale pomysł mu się podobał. Bardzo! - Małe dzieci mamy tylko my i jeszcze Bob z tartaku.

\- Jeśli założymy szkołę... Może na początek świetlicę? Przedszkole, dla maluchów. Kevin i Sammy z Amy mogliby wrócić z miasta. Amy znów otworzyłaby gabinet, Sammy może mieć swoje biuro w Pinewood! - Cas prawie zaklaskał, tak mu się podobała ta wizja. - I tak pracuje właściwie tylko dla ciebie...

\- Dla watahy! - Przypomniał Dean, ale Cas machnął ręką.

\- Szczeniaczkom przydałby się kontakt z innymi dziećmi...

\- Nie musisz mnie przekonywać. To świetny pomysł, ale realizacja... - Dean przewrócił oczami. W duchu już wiedział, że to postanowione. Jak Cas się na coś uparł, to nie było siły, żeby nie powstało.

\- Ja zapłacę! Dean, ja wszystko opłacę, ze swoich, z książki! - Napraszał się błagalnie. - Zobaczysz, wszystko się uda!

\- Dobrze, już. Dobrze, zobaczymy. Muszę przegadać z chłopakami. I na razie nikt nie mówi o pieniądzach, uspokój się. Uważaj, mrowisko...

Przez pnie drzew już widzieli chatkę. Dean obejrzał się i nagle zatrzymał.

\- Ej, no zapomnieliśmy o tym... - Sięgnął do szyi omegi. - Dawaj, zdejmę to... Nie powiem, że nie wyglądasz... diabelnie seksownie... - sapnął, pochylając się nad omegą i manipulując przy klamrze. - I nie licz, że się wywiniesz! Jeszcze cię wezmę na smycz! - warknął i chciał go pocałować, ale Cas nagle zesztywniał i zbladł. Dean podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i zaklął. - Mary?

\- Claire? - spytał cicho. Zerknął na zwisającą w ręku Deana obrożę i smycz, wyrwał mu je i wyrzucił za siebie w krzaki.

\- Wyszłyśmy siku... - powiedziała mała omega, współczując wujkowi. Mary zamknęła buzię, oszołomiona. Biedna, pomyślała Claire, głupiutka. Musi się jeszcze dużo nauczyć o omegach. Jej tata udaje, że jest taki dobry i kochany, ale kiedy zostaje sam z wujkiem, prowadza go na smyczy. I pewnie bije. I robi te okropne rzeczy, jak tamte wilki jej mamie.

A wujek udaje, żeby ich nie martwić. Żeby nie martwić szczeniaczków, Miśka i maluchów.

\- I jak z tego wybrniemy? - spytał półgłosem Dean.

\- Wymyśl coś, jesteś alfą! - Odciął się Cas, ściskając go za rękę.

\- No to co, że jestem alfą? - Obruszył się. - To był twój pomysł!

\- Właśnie, mój! Teraz twoja kolej, żeby _coś_ wymyślić!

\- Mało rzeczy wymyślam? - Dean poczuł się dotknięty tą łatwo do wyczytania insynuacją. - Nieustannie _coś_ wymyślam, jak trzeba ratować ci tyłek!

\- Mój tyłek? _Mój tyłek_? - Zdenerwował się Cas.

\- A czyj? To tobie się zachciało romantycznych spacerów po lesie! - Wybuchnął Dean. - Mam dla ciebie _niespodziankę_ Dean, ucieszysz się! - Zaczął go przedrzeźniać. - A teraz kto wyszedł na idiotę? I jakiegoś... z b o c z e ń c a? - Dodał półgębkiem, odwracając się od dziewczynek.

\- No, wiesz? - Cas się obraził i zaczął maszerować do chaty.

\- Ej! O co znów fochy? - Tata pobiegł za tatusiem. - Co ja powiedziałem?

\- Nie podoba mi się jak się tak wyrażasz! - Tatuś obrócił się na pięcie i podniósł palec. - Jesteś gbur i prostak!

Tata otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- To jest teraz twój największy problem? - wydukał. - Że się brzydko wyrażam?

\- A może się nie wyrażasz? - Tatuś podparł się pod boki. - I zawsze zwalasz na mnie winę! Że ja wpadam w kłopoty, a ty mnie musisz ratować! Rycerz na białym koniu! - wykrzyknął ironicznie. - A słownictwo jak u kierowcy z tartaku!

\- O, wypraszam sobie! - Tata podniósł głos. - Moi kierowcy nie... A ja nie... - Wyglądał, jakby się trochę pogubił i nie wiedział, co tatusiowi odpowiedzieć. - Zresztą! Do cholery!

\- Właśnie! - Tatuś roześmiał się triumfalnie. - Sam widzisz!

\- Co niby widzę?

\- Przeklinasz!

Tacie opadła szczęka, jak tym postaciom z kreskówek. Otworzył buzię i gapił się na tatusia i wyglądał okropnie śmiesznie. Podniosłam z krzaków to, co wyrzucili. Wyglądało jak smycz dla pieska.

\- Nie chcecie? - spytałam i obaj na mnie popatrzyli. - Jak nie, to może ja wezmę? Będzie dla Fafika.

\- Dla kogo?

\- Fafika. - Rozłożyłam ręce. Tata nic nie wie! - Labradora. Tatuś obiecał.

Tatuś nagle przygasł i zaczął tak dziwnie trząść głową i pokazywać palcem na usta, nie wiem o co mu chodziło.

\- Powiedział, że kupi, jak wrócicie ze ślubu.

\- Pies? - spytał tata i tym razem to on podparł się pod boki.

\- No... bo Mary tak prosiła... - wystękał tatuś, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Labradory są takie kochane...

\- Pies? - Powtórzył tata i zamrugał a potem przetarł twarz. Zabrał smyczkę i schował do kieszeni. - Mało nam jeszcze rozrywek? Czemu nie kozy, gęsi i stado kurczaków? O! I kangura! Dla Miśka!

\- Misiek już nie chce kangura! - Poinformowałam tatę, żeby wiedział, na wypadek robienia jakiejś listy prezentów, czy coś... - Teraz by chciał mieć sowę, taką tresowaną, jak w Hogwarcie. A ja to bym chciała mieć słonika, takiego malutkiego, z trąbą! Bo słoniki są najfajniejsze! No, nie tak jak labradory, ale też!

\- A ty chciałeś mieć jeszcze jednego szczeniaczka! - Westchnął tata i objął tatusia z taką miną, jakby był strasznie zmęczony.

\- Dwa! - Tatuś się roześmiał i dał mu buzi. - Co najmniej!

\- Będzie dziecko! Będzie dziecko! - Mary pocwałowała do chaty, drąc się z głębi płuc.

\- Nie będzie! Ej! - Dean próbował ją zawrócić, ale to jakby zawracać huragan parasolem. - Zrobisz śniadanie? Naprawdę, jak nie zjem czegoś, to padnę i zostaniesz z nimi sam.

Cas nie musiał rozważać konsekwencji.

\- Ale potem ich zabierasz, a ja leżak, kocyk, słońce, drzemka! - Zastrzegł.

\- Umowa stoi. - Dał mu całusa. - Zajrzę do Joy.

Mrugnął do Claire i wszedł do chatki.

Claire podeszła do wujka i się przytuliła. Pachniał... bardzo ślicznie. Nic już kompletnie z tego nie rozumiała. Czemu pan Winchester trzymał go na smyczy? Czemu się pokłócili o brzydkie wyrazy? A potem o psa... Jakby to było najważniejsze. A potem dali sobie buzi, pan Winchester przewijał Joy (która się nawet nie obudziła), a wujek zabrał się za robienie śniadania, jakby nigdy nic.

Jak Misiek wstanie to o wszystko go wypyta.

O, wujek zrobił kawę panu Winchesterowi, pan Winchester mu podziękował i teraz stoją przy stole i się całują.

Zwariować z nimi można.

\- Zgadzam się na tego labradora, ale palcem masz przy nim nie kiwnąć! - Oświadczył potem pan Winchester. - Chcą mieć psa, niech się nim zajmują.

\- Slejpnirem się zajmują, to i Fafikiem się zajmą. - Obiecał wujek.

Pan Winchester prychnął.

\- Właśnie widzę, jak się zajmują! Gdyby nie Bobby, szkapa by zdechła z głodu, stojąc po pas w gów...

\- Dean!

\- ...użytym sianku! - Dokończył gładko. - A jak zobaczę jakieś psie gów...

\- Dean!

\- ...kupy na podwórku, to...

\- Jedz. - Wujek postawił przed nim talerz jajecznicy, keczup i bułeczkę kukurydzianą. - Zaraz będą naleśniki. Dziewczynki, zjecie? Skoro nie śpicie?

\- My też nie śpimy! - Bliźniaki zaczęły gramolić się ze śpiworów, wywabione zapachami i odgłosami rozmowy. - I też chcemy naleśniki!

\- I kakao!

\- A możesz zrobić budyń? Czekoladowy?

\- O, ja też chcę budyń!

\- A ja waniliowy z sokiem!

\- Jak rany! - wrzasnął z górnej pryczy Misiek. - Nie możecie drzeć się gdzie indziej? Chciałbym jeszcze pospać!

Pan Winchester spojrzał na wujka, obaj się roześmiali, pan Winchester wstał i podniósł stół i zaczął go wystawiać na zewnątrz, mówiąc, że nie będziemy się kisić w chacie jak jest taka piękna pogoda i śniadanko zjemy na polance. Poza Miśkiem (który jeszcze chrapał) wszyscy wyszli z taboretami i obsiedli stół, na który wujek zaczął wystawiać różne pyszne rzeczy do jedzenia. Pierwsze naleśniki, miód, twarożek i kakao i jogurty z owocami, które pomogłam mu kroić.

Wujek w pewnej chwili nachylił mi się do ucha i powiedział, żebym się nie martwiła tym, co widziałyśmy z Mary, bo on się tak z ~~wujkiem Deanem~~ panem Winchesterem czasem bawi. Że niby porwał go zły smok i wujek Dean go przyszedł uratować a on był na smyczy, jak księżniczka Lea uwięziona przez Jabbę.

\- Wiesz? - spytał wujek.

\- Wiem. - Kilka razy oglądałam Gwiezdne Wojny. To ulubiony film Miśka.

Tłumaczenie wujka miało sens.

Pewnie dlatego ~~wujek Dean~~ pan Winchester nie zostawił smyczy dla Fafika tylko schował w swoim plecaku, bo chcą się jeszcze tak bawić w przyszłości. Naprawdę, są stuknięci, Misiek miał rację. Ale i tak ich lubię. Wolę takich stukniętych i roześmianych, żartujących i całujących się, niż znajomych mamy. Poważnych i złych. Więc wygląda na to, że wujek jest księżniczką Leą (pewnie dlatego pan Winchester mówi do niego ciągle: królewno!) a pan Winchester jest Hanem Solo!

Han Solo kochał się strasznie mocno w księżniczce Lei. I ona w nim też.

To by się zgadzało.

I ~~wujek~~ pan Winchester chodzi na smoki! Naprawdę, Misiek opowiadał! I powiedział, że ~~wujek~~ pan Winchester obiecał mu, że go zabierze, jak Misiek podrośnie. I Misiek będzie jak ~~wujek~~... jak pan Winchester. Pan Winchester, tata Miśka.

\- Wujku... podasz keczup? - spytałam, bo nie mogłam dosięgnąć przez stół.

I wujek podał. I się uśmiechnął.

 ~~Pan Winchester~~ wujek Dean.

 

 

 

 


	121. KEMPING cz. 7

Podczas śniadania Bonnie zrobiło się niedobrze i pobiegła pod drzewo wyrzygać. Tatuś poszedł za nią, ze ściereczką i szklanką wody. Wiemy, że Bonnie ma w brzuchu dziecko, dlatego czasem rzyga. Biedna.

Tata spytał, czy wszystko w porządku i tatuś powiedział, że tak, nic strasznego i że Bonnie zaraz sobie pójdzie na leżak odpocząć a jak się lepiej poczuje, to tatuś jej zrobi do jedzenia to, na co będzie miała ochotę.

\- Niech dużo pije! - Przypomniał tata. On się na wszystkim zna, zwłaszcza na szczeniaczkach w brzuchu, bo się przy nas nauczył i już umie obsługiwać wszystkie _turbulencje_ (tak mówi). I umie się opiekować, bo się zawsze opiekuje tatusiem; pilnuje, żeby zjadł, albo założył sweter, albo każe mu iść spać. I musi dużo pić, lemoniady, albo soku, albo wody, albo kakao - bo jak nie pije, to się odwodni i ciocia Amy przyjeżdża dawać mu kroplówkę. A tatuś nie lubi kroplówek i ucieka do łazienki, krzycząc: _a po co to, ja się dobrze czuję!_ A tata wtedy mówi: _jak zaraz nie wyjdziesz, to..._ (i grozi) a tatuś: _nie strasz!_ , a tata: _otwieraj!_ Tatuś w końcu wychodzi, bo trzeba słuchać taty, ale jest niezadowolony (bo się boi kłucia) i wtedy tata mu daje buzi i oglądają Casablankę, żeby tatusiowi umilić tę kroplówkę.

Lepiej, żeby Bonnie dużo piła, bo nie chcę, żeby ciocia Amy jej dawała kroplówkę, a tata oglądał z nią Casablankę...

Po śniadaniu umyliśmy paszcze. Tata tak mówi, że mamy paszcze jak tygrysy _(wrrrr!_ ) i kazał nam się ubrać, spakować plecaki i zabrał nas na wycieczkę do lasu, a tatuś i Bonnie zostali. I tatuś wyglądał na zadowolonego, że sobie idziemy. I popędzał tatę, który przed wyjściem dał mu pistolet flarowy ( _Cas, pamiętasz? Celujesz w niebo i naciskasz spust, to łatwe_ ), kazał mu sprawdzić telefon ( _to sprawdź jeszcze raz_ ), czy jest włączony i naładowany, przypomniał, że nikt obcy nie powinien się tu kręcić, ale gdyby tatuś coś zauważył to natychmiast ma dać znać tacie, albo dzwonić do Bobby'ego. _Natychmiast, Cas, rozumiemy się?_

Tatuś z dziesięć razy zapewnił, że będzie dzwonił, będzie uważał, będzie strzelał i że nie będzie dźwigał wody ze strumienia, bo jak tata zobaczy, to się z nim policzy. Tata czasem udaje, że się na tatusia złości i wtedy tatuś się śmieje, ale z noszeniem wody nie udawał.

\- Będę spał! - powiedział tatuś i mocno go uściskał i dał mu buzi i naszeptał mu coś do ucha, coś miłego, bo tata też mu dał buzi i tak się zaczęli całować, że Misiek musiał im powiedzieć, żeby przestali, bo albo idziemy, albo co.

\- Wolałbym _albo co_ \- mruknął tata, ale w końcu założył plecak i poszliśmy.

 

* * *

 

Rozłożyli sobie z Bonnie koce na trawie przed chatką, postawili w pobliżu dzbanek wody z cytryną i bezglutenowe herbatniki do pogryzania, chociaż po śniadaniu nie byli głodni. Słońce przygrzewało i zrobiło się tak ciepło i sennie, pachniało dookoła lasem, więc trochę sobie drzemali a trochę rozmawiali, niespiesznie.

\- Ciągle mi czegoś zabrania. - Cas zaplótł ręce pod głową i wystawił twarz do opalania. - Wrzeszczy. Warczy... - Ziewnął. - Wmuszał we mnie buraki! Wiesz? - Odemknął oko i popatrzył na Bonnie ponuro. - Nie cierpię buraków.

\- Daje ci klapsy... - Przypomniała.

\- No. - Uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem. - Czasem jak mnie tak złapie!... Hm...

Bonnie się zastanowiła, czemu Cas tak słodko pachnie, kiedy o tym mówi.

\- Kiedyś mnie dopadł w ogródku, jak nawoziłem grządki. Ledwo dobiegliśmy do sypialni... Chyba wtedy zrobiliśmy bliźniaków... - Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. - Albo wtedy w pralni...? - Usiłował sobie przypomnieć. - A może to było wtedy w garażu, co przyniosłem mu piwo i był straszny upał... _Strasznie_ się pociłem, Mary mnie obrzygała, bo też źle znosiła gorąco i chyba ząbkowała wtedy? – Zastanowił się. – W każdym razie cały dzień łaziłem w dresach i brudnej koszulce i ostatnie co by mi wpadło do głowy, to obściskiwać się z nim na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, ale Dean nie jest wybredny, muszę przyznać. - Zebrało mu się na wyznania. - Wszystko mu jedno jak wyglądam, co zakładam. No, może ma lekkiego świra na punkcie fartuszków. - Zachichotał. - _Strasznie_ je lubi. Włóż fartuszek. Zdejmij fartuszek! Nie zdejmuj fartuszka... Zwariować można! I kompletnie nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi z tą tiarą!

\- I z obrożą? - spytała cichutko i zaraz pożałowała. Nie chciała poruszać tak drażliwego tematu. Nie chciała najlepszego wilka jakiego spotkała w życiu stawiać w niezręcznej sytuacji. - Przepraszam. Nie moja sprawa.

Cas przekręcił się na bok, podparł na łokciu i przyjrzał jej z lekkim uśmiechem, wcale nie obrażony.

\- Słyszałaś? - Domyślił się. - Dziewczynki nas nakryły... - Westchnął. - Kiedyś Misiek nam wparował do sypialni bez pukania... - Roześmiał się. - Żebyś widziała minę Deana! Rany. Potem dziesięć razy sprawdzał, czy drzwi są zamknięte! Misiek był mały i dało mu się wytłumaczyć, że to taka zabawa dorosłych. - Przewrócił oczami i znów opadł na plecy. - Pytałem Ellen i Amy, czy to mu zaszkodzi... że nas widział, ale powiedziały, że nie. Że większość szczeniaczków prędzej czy później nakrywa rodziców w takich sytuacjach i że jak nie będziemy robić afery, to szczeniaczek _przeżyje_. Tylko trzeba wyjaśnić, że nie musi się denerwować. Bo Misiek się przestraszył, że Dean mnie zje czy coś...

Przez chwilę milczał, chłonąc ciepłe promienie i uśmiechając się do siebie.

\- Obroża to taka zabawa. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Czasem udajemy, że Dean mnie znów porywa, w lesie. Tak na niby. Wiem, że mi nic nie zrobi... - Spoważniał i spojrzał na Bonnie. - Nie naprawdę. Nie zje mnie, ani nic. Udajemy.

\- Ale czemu? - Bonnie nie mogła zrozumieć. Leżała obok, miętoląc w palcach jakiś listek. Usiłując sobie to poskładać, znaleźć sens.

Cas przypomniał sobie, że on też był taki głupiutki i nic kompletnie nie wiedział o _tych_ sprawach. Na początku. Nikt z nim nie rozmawiał i nie wyjaśniał. Z Bonnie pewnie też nikt nie rozmawiał.

\- Czemu? To... przyjemne. - Zastanowił się, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Nie denerwuję się, bo to tylko zabawa i w każdej chwili możemy przestać i wiem, że po wszystkim on się będzie znowu opiekował i... będzie taki... - Zarumienił się. - Milutki.

\- Milutki? - Bonnie musiała się roześmiać. Dean Winchester, alfa, _m i l u t k i?_

\- W ogóle jest miły. - Cas uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Naprawdę. Bardzo się stara. I w ogóle. Pamięta o... wszystkim. - Zająknął się i zerknął spod rzęs na dziewczynę. - Żeby się nie spieszyć. I żeby się... _przygotować_... Rozumiesz? - spytał nieśmiało. - Lubrykant bardzo pomaga. I dużo całowania.

Bonnie poczuła, że jej policzki robią się gorące i nie z powodu słońca. Zawstydziła się, ale nie chciała zmieniać tematu. 

\- Gregor nie całował. - Wyznała. - A lub...

\- ...rykant. - Podpowiedział.

\- ...kupił raz. Był wtedy pijany. Potem wyrzucił. 

\- Duży błąd. - Oznajmił Cas ze znawstwem. - Gdyby nie lubrykant, nie wiem, jak by to było. Dean jest... Hm... Ma... No, wiesz...? - Zachichotał i rozłożył dłonie na pewną odległość. Mrugnął. Bonnie stęknęła. - Tak! Kiedyś podejrzałem chłopaków podczas kąpieli w jeziorze. - Przyznał, śmiejąc się. - Chciałem zobaczyć, dla porównania... Dean _jest_ alfą! Jest _wielki_!

Bonnie zasłoniła twarz, ale też zaczęła się śmiać. I też pokazała odległość na rozstawionych palcach.

\- Czekaj! Pokażę ci! - Poderwał się i pobiegł poszperać w plecaku. - Patrz. - Pokazał niewielki pojemnik, wycisnął trochę fluidu. - Truskawkowy. Są też inne smaki. Ale najbardziej lubimy truskawki... To znaczy, gdyby Dean miał wybór to pewnie chciałby burgera z cebulą, ale takich nie produkują... - Roześmiał się i zlizał kroplę z palca. Bonnie otworzyła szeroko oczy, siadając na kocu i też odrobinkę spróbowała. - Bo wiesz, że możesz też...? Chodzi o to, że możesz... _tam_... - Cas dotknął warg tym swoim półświadomym gestem, który tak działał na Deana.

\- Pieprzy cię w usta? - powiedziała cynicznie i Cas drgnął, zaskoczony i nagle przygnębiony.

\- To też... - Przyznał, chociaż nie podobał mu się dobór słów. I to, co się za tym doborem kryło. _Biedna Bonnie... Głupi Gregor!_ _Wstrętny!_ \- Ale to działa w dwie strony. Wiesz? To znaczy... Kiedy mówiłem o pocałunkach to nie miałem na myśli tylko... w usta. - Podniósł brwi, nie wiedząc, czy Bonnie nadąża. - Trzeba się całować _wszędzie_. Głaskać, obejmować i _całować_. Uhm... Wszędzie. - Podkreślił.

Bonnie przeżuwała informacje, sięgając do swoich doświadczeń.

\- Gregor pakował go od razu do gardła - powiedziała w końcu. – Kilka razy się porzygałam a raz zemdlałam. Wcale się nie przejął.

Cas delikatnie pogłaskał ją po dłoni.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział ze współczuciem. Pamiętał swój pierwszy raz, gdy Dean wymusił fellatio bez żadnego uprzedzenia… Ale nie zamierzał teraz tego rozpamiętywać. - Chodziło mi o to, żeby on całował _ciebie_. – Przybliżył się i wyszeptał - …tam na dole też.

Bonnie przygryzła wargę.

\- Gregor?! - prychnęła. - Alfa? Omegę?

Cas tylko patrzył. Uśmiechnięty (i gdyby Bonnie była obeznana z zasobami Luwru, rozpoznałaby ten zagadkowy, wieloznaczny układ warg).

\- Dean? - Upewniła się. - Dean? Ciebie?

\- Yhm. – Przytaknął i powtórzył. - To działa w obie strony. I nie myśl, że tak było od początku! Musieliśmy się _nauczyć_. I on i ja. Trochę to zajęło. Ale się nauczyliśmy. I okazało się, że to bardzo przyjemne.

Mina Bonnie była pełna... zaskoczeń. Zdziwienia. Zszokowana i Cas w końcu się roześmiał. Pełną piersią.

\- Tak, alfa omedze. - Potwierdził, krztusząc się, rozbawiony. - Wielokrotne orgazmy nie spadają z nieba! - Rzucił cokolwiek tajemniczo, rozciągnąwszy się na kocu wygodnie. - Trzeba nad nimi trochę popracować!

\- Ty to lubisz? - Ni stwierdziła, ni zapytała. - Naprawdę lubisz? Nie dlatego, że ci każe? Że cię zmusza?

\- Właśnie dlatego, że mnie nie zmusza. Bonnie, też myślałem, że te rzeczy są tylko dla alf... Że omegi nic z tego nie mają, tylko ból i przykrości. A wcale nieprawda! – Założył nogę na nogę i machał stopą w powietrzu wesoło i beztrosko. - Zobaczysz. Zobaczysz, znajdziesz wilka, który ci wszystko pokaże. Będzie się starał i ty też będziesz się starać, bo będziesz chcieć! - Przekonywał. - Sama dla siebie. 

\- Nikogo nie znajdę! Kto mnie zechce? Po innym wilku? - Zauważyła zmartwiona. - Gregor mnie przecież ugryzł!

\- Znajdziesz! - Jego głos brzmiał z niezwykłą pewnością. - Ugryzienie nie jest raz na zawsze! Uczucie jest. A sama mówiłaś, że nie kochasz Gregora! Widocznie jeszcze nie spotkałaś swojego wilka. I ten wilk nie spotkał ciebie. Ale spotka. - Cas wyjął telefon i wystukał esemes, a twarz rozanielał mu błogi (i trochę durny) wyraz twarzy kogoś do głębi i beznadziejnie zakochanego. - I będziecie żyć długo i szczęśliwie! Ty, on i szczeniaczki!

\- Właśnie. Nikt mnie nie zechce z cudzym szczeniaczkiem... - Wytknęła. - Powiedziałeś, że mogę to zrobić. Że mogę usunąć.

Cas przestał machać stopą i przestał się cieszyć.

\- Chcesz?

Bonnie nie odpowiedziała, ale było widać, że jest zdecydowana.

\- Kłóciliście się oto. Wiem - mruknęła w końcu. - Nie kłóć się z nim więcej. Ja... Ja się wyprowadzę. Już sobie wszystko wymyśliłam. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo dobry, ale ja muszę to zrobić. Poszukam pracy, jak Reese. Nie wrócę do Gregora. Nigdy. - Zacisnęła pięści. - I nie chcę mieć jego szczeniaczka. Nie lubię go. Nie chciałam go mieć. Nie chcę go mieć w środku, ani się o niego troszczyć! Ty kochasz swoje szczeniaczki, a ja tego nie!

Zaczęła się denerwować i płakać i Cas, nie uciszając jej i nie próbując jej przerwać, po prostu ją przytulił. I wszystkiego wysłuchał. Pretensji. Żalu. Gniewu. Złości. Smutku. Nawet zazdrości. Bo Bonnie by chciała tak jak on... żyć. Kochać. I być kochaną.

Cas rozumiał.

Pamiętał swoją rozpacz, kiedy chciał zabić siebie i Deana i Miśka, kiedy się o nim dowiedzieli. Wszystko wydawało mu się takie obrzydliwe i okrutne, dziwaczne i niechciane, że chciał uciec od tego, od siebie, biec i biec, aż padnie. Jak najdalej, żeby zapomnieć, żeby już o tym wszystkim nie myśleć, nic nie czuć.

Nic nie mieć.

Zniknąć.

\- Bardzo się pokłóciłem z Deanem, bo nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać - powiedział, kiedy Bonnie trochę się uspokoiła. - I Dean też nie chce. Po prostu martwi się o twojego szczeniaczka. Nie o szczeniaczka Gregora, tylko o _twojego_. Bo to twój szczeniaczek. Twój maluszek. - Ciągnął łagodnie. - Ty go nosisz. Ty go karmisz. W tobie sobie rośnie. Wiem, że Gregor zachowywał się bardzo podle i jemu nie jesteś nic winna. Nikomu nie jesteś nic winna. I nikt cię do niczego nie zmusi, obiecuję. Obronię cię, nawet przed Deanem. OBIECUJĘ.

\- Ale? - spytała ze łzami w oczach.

\- Nie ma żadnego _ale_. Tylko ty możesz zdecydować, co zrobisz. Ze _swoim_ szczeniaczkiem. - Dotknął palcem jej brzucha. - Jeśli będziesz chciała go zatrzymać, to ci pomożemy. Wam obojgu. A jeśli będziesz chciała go... wyrzucić... - Przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie podobną rozmowę z Jody i Amy sprzed lat, o Miśku. - Nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, obiecuję.

\- Dean będzie wściekły.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Zostaw go mnie. Teraz myśl o sobie i swoim życiu. Bo to jest decyzja na całe życie, Bonnie. Teraz nie jesteś omegą, teraz musisz być alfą. Swoją własną alfą, dla siebie i dla tego szczeniaczka, którego nosisz.

Bonnie przygryzła wargi i pisnęła niepewnie.

\- A ty co byś zrobił? Na moim miejscu?

\- Nie jestem na twoim miejscu, Bonnie. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, co bym zrobił na twoim miejscu, bo nie wiem. Mogę ci powiedzieć, co zrobiłem będąc na _moim_ miejscu. - Pogłaskał ją i objął i dał całusa w czoło, jak dzieciom, kiedy chciał je ukoić. - Dean mnie zostawił, kiedy dowiedział się o Miśku. Uznał, że jestem potworkiem, chłopcem, który nosi szczeniaczka, a nie powinien. I że ten szczeniaczek też jest potworkiem. Więc nas zostawił. I ja chciałem, żeby Amy go wyjęła. Błagałem ją o to. Żeby zrobiła aborcję.

\- Ale Misiek się urodził.

\- Jody powiedziała, że mogę go wygonić. Ze swojej watahy. Że nikt się nim nie przejmie, że nikogo nie obchodzi taki mały wilczek, kolejna omega. Mogę go wygonić tak, jak alfy wyganiają omegi. I koniec, won. Jazda. Do widzenia. - Zbladł i zadrżał. - I wiesz co? W pierwszej chwili się ucieszyłem. To brzmiało tak łatwo. Pozbyć się szczeniaczka i wszystko wróci do... Normy. Jak przedtem. A potem... Poczułem współczucie. Litość. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Pomyślałem, że nie chcę być jak te alfy, które znałem. Złe alfy, które krzywdzą słabszych. Tych, którzy nie umieją się obronić. Byłem zły na Uriela i Zachariasza, że mnie skrzywdzili. I byłem zły na Deana. Naprawdę wściekły. I pomyślałem, że mogę być lepszy od nich, że mam wybór. Że nie wygonię kogoś, kto jest słabszy ode mnie, tylko dlatego, że sprawia kłopot. Ja też sprawiałem kłopot. _Byłem kłopotem_. Czy to usprawiedliwiało Uriela, kiedy mnie porzucił w lesie, żeby mógł mnie zabrać obcy wilk? I kiedy chciał sprzedać mnie drwalom? I Zachariasza, który chciał mnie zabić, a przed tym oddał chłopakom, żeby mnie zgwałcili? Mogłem pozbyć się szczeniaczka tak, jak Dean pozbył się mnie. Jak pozbył się _kłopotu_. Mogłem. To by było całkiem łatwe.

Bonnie powoli skinęła, że rozumie.

\- Potem pomyślałem, że szczeniaczek nie jest kłopotem. Tylko jest... mój. - Cas uśmiechnął się z czułością. - Że jestem jego alfą. Że je kiedy ja jem, cieszy się, kiedy ja się cieszę. Denerwuje, kiedy ja się denerwuję i boi, kiedy ja się boję. I postanowiłem się nie bać i nie denerwować. Dla niego. Chciałem być dla niego lepszym alfą, niż Uriel był dla mnie. I Dean też, wtedy. Wiedziałem, jak to jest być kimś, kogo nikt nie chce, nikt nie kocha i nikt nie szanuje. Kto jest... kłopotem, śmieciem. Nic nie wart. - Dodał z gorzką szczerością. - W tamtym czasie Dean się mnie brzydził. Kochałem go bardzo, zdążyłem go zobaczyć i on zdążył mnie poprosić, żebym z nim wrócił do domu i bach! Szczeniaczek, który wszystko zmienił. Wszystko, tylko nie moje uczucia do Deana... Wiesz, jak to jest kochać kogoś, kto się ciebie brzydzi? Serce ci pęka i sam już nie wiesz, co czujesz. Czy sam się lubisz. Czy na to wszystko zasłużyłeś... Czasem budziłem się w nocy i miałem pretensje do szczeniaczka, że to przez niego. Że gdyby nie on, to Dean by mnie zabrał do domu I żyłbym sobie szczęśliwie. Potem go przepraszałem, bo przecież to nie jego wina, że ma takiego tatusia jak ja, prawda? Tatusia, nie mamusię. Może gdybym był mamusią, to Dean by go chciał. Gdyby był szczeniaczkiem Lisy... - Zamyślił się. Bonnie nie wiedziała kim jest Lisa, ale wyczuła, że Cas się spiął i zestresował. - Ciągle o tym myślałem i w końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że nie ma co się oglądać na Deana. Zostaliśmy sami, ja i Misiek, chociaż wtedy oczywiście nie wiedziałem, że Misiek to Misiek... więc zostaliśmy sami i trudno. Jeśli on nas nie kocha, to musi nam wystarczyć, że my sami siebie kochamy. A potem poznałem Charliego! I jemu nie przeszkadzało, że jestem dziwakiem. Nie brzydził się mnie. Zatrudnił mnie w swojej cukierni i nauczył wielu rzeczy! Właściwie to, że piszę książki o gotowaniu zawdzięczam jemu. - Cas się nagle zmarszczył, jakby coś go uderzyło, jakaś dziwna, niepokojąca myśl. - Część mnie, to jaki jestem dziś, to spora zasługa Charliego...

\- Ale wróciłeś do Deana. - Głos Bonnie wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - A ja nie chcę wracać do Gregora.

\- Nie wrócisz. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie zabierze cię. - Znów ją pocałował. - Bonnie, cokolwiek zdecydujesz, musisz wiedzieć, musisz  r o z u m i e ć, że nie jesteś dla mnie kłopotem. Okay? Nie jesteś. Jesteś jedną z najmilszych omeg jakie znam i cieszę się, że mogę ci pomóc. Wierzę, że staniesz na nogi, szybciej niż myślisz, i będziesz pomagać innym. Pamiętasz? To działa w dwie strony: dajesz i bierzesz, ktoś ci pomaga i ty komuś pomagasz. Kochasz i jesteś kochana.

\- Nie kocham. I nikt mnie nie kocha. - Pokręciła głową ze smutkiem. - A ty miałeś po prostu dużo szczęścia. Sam mówiłeś, że pomagała ci ta Jody i Amy i Charlie... Ja nie mam nikogo.

\- No, wiesz?! - Prawie się obraził. - Masz mnie! Masz całą naszą watahę do pomocy! Deana! On bardzo by chciał się wami zaopiekować! Całe schronisko się o ciebie dopytuje! Co u ciebie słychać i jak sobie radzisz! Mnóstwo wilków się o ciebie troszczy, więc nie opowiadaj głupstw!

I mimo, że słowa te wygłaszane były tonem reprymendy, Bonnie spijała je jak nektar, oblewający słodyczą jej duszę.

\- Złe rzeczy przytrafiają się dobrym wilkom. - Cas wpadł w filozoficzny nastrój. - Ale gdyby Gregor cię tak wtedy nie stłukł, to byś nie zdecydowała się uciec, prawda? I nie trafiłabyś do schroniska i ja bym cię nie poznał. I byśmy się nie zaprzyjaźnili. Więc ze złej rzeczy wynikła dobra.

\- Gdyby Gregor nie napadł na schronisko, to byście nie zabrali mnie do swojego domu. - Uśmiechnęła się, przyłączając do tej gry. Gry w optymizm.

\- I byś nie poznała _upiornych_ szczeniaczków i nie musiałabyś uganiać się za nimi po lesie. - Cas przewrócił oczami i znów padł na koc, na wznak, szeroko rozrzucając ramiona i nogi. - Wiem, że akurat te rozpuszczone gałgany nie są najlepszą reklamą rodzicielstwa... - Uzupełnił ze skruchą.

\- Są najlepszą reklamą, jaką widziałam! - Zaprzeczyła żarliwie i szczerze, wcale nie z uprzejmości. - Zazdroszczę ci.

\- Czego?

\- Bardzo się wszyscy kochacie. To widać. - Westchnęła. - Ty i one.

\- I Dean - powiedział miękko. Wiedział, że Bonnie zachowuje rezerwę i nie ufa alfie. - Chcesz wiedzieć, jak się zeszliśmy?

Bonnie chciała i w ciepłe przedpołudnie potoczyła się opowieść, przerywana śmiechem i momentami ciszy pełnej wzruszenia. O tym, jak alfa zamiast kwiatów kupił cukiernię. Na zgodę. Jak przywitał się ze szczeniaczkiem i poprosił o przyjęcie do ich małej, dwuosobowej watahy. Jak obiecał, że się nie będzie rządził (ale zaraz zaczął łamać tę obietnicę). Jak patrzył wilkiem na Charliego i nie spuszczał oka z omegi, wypchanego szczeniaczkiem i toczącego się jak piłeczka, któremu nie w głowie były romanse a zazdrość alfy śmieszyła go niepomiernie i nawet bywała źródłem konspiracyjnych żartów w watasze. Jak Dean kładł ręce na jego wypukłym brzuchu i przemawiał do szczeniaczka.

Jak czasem w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali mówił do omegi.

Że bardzo przeprasza.

I że bardzo tęsknił.

Że prawie zwariował z tej tęsknoty... I że teraz będzie inaczej.

Jak kupowali wózek i śpioszki. Jak Dean krzyczał, że Cas się nie może przemęczać i w żadnym wypadku nie może jeździć do cukierni. Jak chodzili na spacery wokół domu i Cas się raz poślizgnął (bo już był grudzień) i Dean się przeraził, że coś się stało szczeniaczkowi i się popłakał ze zdenerwowania.

Jak Dean uczył się _całować_.

W s z ę d z i e.

 

* * *

 

Tata nam opowiadał mnóstwo ciekawych rzeczy o lesie! Pokazywał nam roślinki, które są jadalne, a które trujące! Jak znaleźć kryjówkę, na przykład przed deszczem, albo burzą (i trochę sobie żartowaliśmy z tatusia). Co zrobić jak się spotka niedźwiedzia! Nie można uciekać na drzewo, bo misie umieją się świetnie wspinać. Najlepiej trochę pohałasować, pośpiewać albo głośno rozmawiać. Wtedy miś nas ominie, bo jak nie musi, to nie chce się bić. Na biwaku nie można zostawiać otwartego jedzenia, bo misie są łakomczuchami i jak zwąchają jedzonko to przyjdą i będą się częstować bez pytania. Niestety, wcale nie widzieliśmy Lucy - pewnie nas wyczuła z daleka i nie chciała, żebyśmy wystraszyli jej misiaczki naszymi wrzaskami - tak powiedział tata.

I dostał esemesa. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że tatuś jest niemożliwy. Tatuś przysłał jeszcze kilka i tata tak się zaczytał, że prawie zgubił Joy I musiał po nią wracać na polankę.

Poszliśmy nad strumień i się kąpaliśmy, ale tylko trochę, bo było płytko (nawet nie do kolan). Bliźniaki łapały malutkie rybeczki, takie maciupkie jak paluszek Joy, ale rybeczki im uciekały (i dobrze, głupie bliźniaki, przecież takie malutkie rybeczki nie nadają się do jedzenia, więc po co je łapać?). Misiek wspiął się na drzewo, żeby pokazać tacie, że umie i jest jak niedźwiadek, nie tylko jak wilczek. On się okropnie lubi popisywać. Zwłaszcza przed tatą. I przed Claire. A ona się na niego gapi i się uśmiecha i on też się uśmiecha i zaczyna się wygłupiać i nosi jej plecak i trzymają się za ręce.

Ale przynajmniej zaczęła mówić na tatę _wujku_ , a nie jak wcześniej _Pan Winchester_.

Kiedy oni się tak wydurniali ja nazbierałam mnóstwo kwiatków i uplotłam wianek dla tatusia i zrobiłam wielki bukiet. Aż tata powiedział, że to świetny pomysł i też zaczął zbierać. Razem mu damy.

Tatuś lubi dostawać kwiatki. Jest wtedy strasznie zadowolony i się uśmiecha do taty i tata się uśmiecha do niego, dają sobie buzi i w ogóle. I tata bierze tatusia za rękę, ciągnie do sypialni i mówi, że wrócą za kwadrans i czy możemy być grzeczni, bo oni muszą porozmawiać. Wcale nie wracają za kwadrans, tylko za dłużej. I wcale nie rozmawiają, tylko się ściskają i całują i zwalają obrazek i Misiek mówi, że tym razem to już na pewno będzie dziecko. A on się zna, bo jest najstarszy i pamięta jak się miały urodzić bliźniaki i Joy i Grejpfrut. Mnie nie pamięta, bo był za mały wtedy.

Zrobiliśmy się głodni i tata sprawdził zegarek i powiedział, że musimy się zbierać, bo za daleko poszliśmy w las od chaty i będziemy wracać z godzinę (i miał taką minę, że chyba nie był zadowolony). Zarządził zbiórkę i wtedy zobaczyliśmy spadającą gwiazdę.

\- Flara! - krzyknął Misiek i zaczął szybko schodzić z drzewa, właściwie zeskoczył z ostatniej gałęzi.

\- Cas - powiedział tata.

Zapachniał nagle tak, że Joy się rozpłakała a mnie rozbolał brzuszek.

 

 


	122. KEMPING cz. 8

 

Przedpołudnie było spokojne i ciepłe, rozbrzęczane owadami, prowadzącymi swoje bogate i hałaśliwe, owadzie życie w trawie i okolicznych chaszczach. Bonnie i Cas zaczęli rozmawiać coraz wolniej, ziewając i pokładając się na kocach i zwiniętych śpiworach, które rzucili na trawę przed chatą. Słońce przygrzewało. Pachniało lasem, ziemią, mchem... I trochę kiełbaskami. I odrobinę mydlinami. Ogniskiem. Szczeniaczkami, ciasteczkami i mlekiem ze śniadania Joy. Nad wszystkim dominowała nuta alfy, którego woń była jak tabliczka: _własność Deana Winchestera_. Głównym źródłem tej woni był oczywiście Cas, tak dokładnie przesiąknięty i oznakowany, jakby sam był alfą.

Bonnie wiedziała, że był szczęśliwy i wcale nie martwił się ani smyczą, ani klapsami, ani warczeniem Deana... W ogóle się nie martwił niczym, co dotyczyło ich wzajemnych (intensywnych i niekiedy burzliwych) relacji. Bonnie nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do widoku omegi siadającego alfie na kolanach, jedzącego razem z nim z jednego talerza, zakładającego jego ubrania, czy wtrącającego zdania, kiedy alfa coś mówił. Stało to w sprzeczności z jej dotychczasowym doświadczeniem. Jeszcze bardziej dziwiło ją, jak dalece Dean się troszczył o niego, ile czasu mu poświęcał, jak go wyręczał w cięższych pracach, jak wymagał od innych, żeby mu pomagali. Jak z nim rozmawiał i żartował, gapił się na niego (nie tylko na pupę) i dotykał.

Jak przy nim pachniał.

Z tego, co Cas opowiadał, sporo razem przeszli (i dużo oddzielnie), zanim doszli do tego miejsca. Bonnie zastanowiła się, czy ona też kiedyś mogłaby... być w takim miejscu? Z kimś? Może nie z kimś takim jak Dean Winchester, ale czuć się bezpiecznie. Spokojnie... jak teraz. Przyjemnie... - ziewnęła.

Przyjemnie...

Ach, jak ładnie tu pachnie... i to kojące, usypiające brzęczenie... szelest liści i odgłosy z głębi lasu... ćwierkot ptaków... ciepło od słońca... jak miło... - ziewnęła - jak... miło...

Jak miło...

 

* * *

  

\- Zamknij się! – Smród wilczej sierści, znienawidzony, znajomy odór i dotyk. Łapa zatykająca usta i nos. Ostre paznokcie, pazury wbiły się w policzek. – Zabiję cię! Zabiję tego pieprzonego omegę, jego alfę i wszystkie ich szczeniaczki!

\- Gregor! GREGOR! – wrzasnęła ostatkiem sił uwalniając się i pędząc na czworakach w stronę lasu.

\- Spójrz, dziwko! Patrz! – Odwróciła się, chociaż nie chciała. Jednak tak przywykła do słuchania rozkazów Gregora, że to był odruch. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała akurat w momencie, gdy chwycił Casa od tyłu i patrząc wprost w oczy Bonnie jednym gwałtownym ruchem skręcił mu kark.

 

* * *

 

\- CHOLERA - syknął tata, blady jak ściana. Joy się rozryczała, pewnie od jego zapachu, który Miśkowi od razu przypomniał te najgorsze chwile, kiedy tatuś spakował walizki i kiedy tata wyrzucił wujka Gabe’a z domu zimą, po urodzeniu Grejpfruta. – Cas, odbierz!

Ale tatuś nie odbierał, więc tata zadzwonił do dziadziusia i przez chwilę szybko rozmawiali. Tata powiedział, że tatuś został z Bonnie w chacie a on jest ze szczeniaczkami w lesie. Że to tatuś wystrzelił flarę i że nie odbiera.

Potem zaczęli się kłócić, bo dziadziuś kazał mu czekać, mówiąc, że on i chłopaki już są w drodze.

Tata chciał pędzić tatusiowi na pomoc, ale nie może ich zostawić samych.

Maluchów.

Misiek popatrzył na Claire i Mary. Obie miały zaszklone oczy, pełne łez. Bliźniaki trzymały się za ręce, zbite w ciasną gromadkę z dziewczynami i też wyglądali, jakby za moment mieli się rozryczeć. Joy wyła, próbując się wdrapać tacie na ręce, ale tata nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

Misiek zabrał Joy i trochę uspokoił głaskaniem i tuleniem. Kazał dziewczynom ją wziąć między siebie, niech się czymś zajmą i przestaną panikować.

\- Tato? Tato, wezmę maluchy. – Złapał go za rękaw i zmusił, żeby tata spojrzał. – Wezmę maluchy na dół, wzdłuż strumienia. A ty idź do chaty.

Tata przyjrzał mu się, mrugając, jakby nie potrafił skupić wzroku, jakby nie wiedział na co patrzy, zanim pojął, co Misiek właśnie zaproponował.

\- Nie dasz rady…

\- Dam! Idź!

Tata przetarł twarz tak desperackim gestem, że Misiek sam poczuł gulę w gardle. Sygnał połączenia sprawił, że wszyscy podskoczyli z przestrachu.

\- Tak?... – spytał tata i nagle się roześmiał, trochę histerycznie. – Jak to? Jak?...

  

* * *

 

Kiedy tylko Cas zwęszył Deana, jeszcze zanim ten wyszedł spomiędzy drzew na polanę,  pognał w jego stronę i rzucił się na szyję z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi.

\- Znowu narozrabiałem... Przepraszam! Bonnie miała zły sen, oboje zasnęliśmy i... - Zaczął pospiesznie wyjaśniać. - Obudziła się, krzycząc: _Gregor! Gregor!_ Przestraszyłem się, nie sprawdziłem i chyba wpadłem w panikę... A to był fałszywy alarm. Nie chciałem stawiać wszystkich na nogi, przepraszam... Przepraszam.

Dean odsunął go nieco, popatrzył uważnie i omega w tym momencie urwał, w pół słowa.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś. Dokładnie to, co należało. Gdyby to nie był zły sen, nie miałbyś czasu na sprawdzenie. W takich sytuacjach każda sekunda się liczy. Zareagowałeś błyskawicznie, jak trzeba. Jestem zadowolony.

\- Tak? - Cas podniósł brwi. - Serio? Nie gniewasz się?

\- Nie. - Dean wymienił spojrzenia z Ashem i Bobbym. – Daj mi parę minut, muszę pogadać z chłopakami. Nakarm szarańczę, okay? - Obejrzał się na szczeniaczki i pomaszerował w stronę zaparkowanych przy chacie dżipów.

\- Tatuś! Tatuś! - wrzasnęły maluchy, kotłując się wokół jego nóg jak ławica piranii. - Strzeliłeś flarą!

\- Strzeliłem, ale nic się nie stało. Nic złego. Wszystko jest w porządku... to był fałszywy alarm. - Tłumaczył, po kolei je przytulając i głaszcząc. - Przepraszam, bo was wystraszyłem, prawda?

\- Tylko tatę... - mruknął Misiek. - Dasz lunch? Bo umieram z głodu...

\- No, jeść, jeść! Pić! - wrzeszczały na zmianę, przepychając się między sobą i usiłując zagarnąć tatusia całego tylko dla siebie.

\- Dobrze, ale najpierw umyjecie się trochę. - Tatuś poprowadził ich do balii, w której stało trochę wody, grzejąc się na słońcu. - Łapki i buzie. Macie tu ręcznik. Ej, Jimmy, nie chlap. Nie chlap. Jimmy, nie chlap! Johnny, uważaj, ej, nie rób tak! - Próbował zapanować nad bliźniakami, ale chłopcy zaczęli wariować, zupełnie go nie słuchając.

W tym czasie Mary wygrzebała z kieszeni pognieciony wianek i próbowała mu nasadzić na głowę, opowiadając, jak oboje z tatą zbierali dla niego kwiatki, ale tata swoje zgubił, jak zobaczyli flarę.

\- Wkurzył się? – Tatuś spytał Miśka konspiracyjnym szeptem, pomagając Joy się umyć i chwaląc Mary za śliczny wianek. – Piękny… Mary, cudny… dziękuję, daj buzi. Kochana jesteś…

\- Od razu zaczął dzwonić. Ale miałeś zajęte. – Misiek machnął ręką. - Wtedy się _odrobinkę_ zdenerwował...

 _Wtedy się porządnie wystraszył_ , pomyślał Misiek, ale nie powiedział na głos, żeby nie martwić tatusia. Wszyscy się wystraszyli i flara przez parę minut narobiła niezłego bigosu, ale skoro tata nie był zły, to znaczy, że nie ma o czym mówić i do czego wracać.

\- Dzwoniłem do dziadziusia, bo tata nie odbierał. Musieliśmy się nałożyć… - Tatuś zerknął za siebie na tatę, który nadal omawiał coś z chłopakami.

Walt i Ash ruszyli w las, żeby spatrolować okolicę, na wszelki wypadek. Dziadziuś Bobby też rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon i pokazywał tacie coś wysoko, ponad lasem. Misiek usłyszał coś w stylu: _nie dałby rady_... i jeszcze: _nie zna okolicy, musiałby mieć przewodnika_... Tata wyglądał, jakby się zgadzał z dziadziusiem, ale rzucił: _ostrożności nigdy dość. Lepiej sprawdzić. Mam tu dzieci._

Bonnie stała blisko chaty, z bardzo nietęgą miną, jakby coś przeskrobała. Pewnie się wstydziła, że to przez jej zły sen narobiło się tyle zamieszania. Misiek obserwował uważnie, jak Bonnie się odważa podejść do dziadziusia i taty i coś wyjaśnia, tata kręci głową i klepie ją po ramieniu a dziadziuś uśmiecha się i mówi: _wszystko w porządku i tak chciałem zobaczyć, jak się tu urządziliście z tym kempingiem. Mała wycieczka dla rozprostowania kości dobrze mi zrobi!_

Przez to wszystko Misiek nie zauważył dokładnie, że bliźniaki się rozbrykały, a zwłaszcza Jimmy, który w pewnej chwili popchnął Joy, aż się poślizgnęła i wpadła do balii. Nic wielkiego się nie stało, Claire zdążyła ją złapać zanim się potłukła i opiła mydlin, ale tatuś się trochę zdenerwował, chwycił Jimmy'ego za kołnierz koszulki i odciągnął na bok, żeby przestał błaznować. Kucnął i zaczął przemawiać wilczkowi do rozumu, gdy wilczek szarpnął się i odepchnął. Tatuś chciał go przytrzymać, Jimmy zaczął jeszcze bardziej się wyrywać, traktując to jak zapasy i zabawę.

\- Jimmy, przestań! - Tatuś rzadko podnosił głos, ale tym razem chyba zaczął tracić cierpliwość. Misiek zerknął zezem na brata.

\- Doigrasz się! - Ostrzegł. Johnny, w odruchu solidarności, popchnął Miśka i podbiegł do tatusia, żeby wdrapać mu się na barana. Bliźniaki zawsze rozrabiały w tandemie.

\- Chłopcy! - Tatuś próbował wstać, ale nie słuchali. Obaj tak dokazywali, że w końcu go przewrócili na trawę. Misiek próbował przywołać ich do porządku, ale malcy jakby kompletnie ogłuchli.

\- Przestań, co robisz! – Zdenerwowała się Mary, bo w tym zamieszaniu mozolnie upleciony wianek spadł i doszczętnie się zniszczył pod podeszwami chłopców. – Zepsułeś! Tatuś, tatuś! Zobacz, on zepsuł ci wianek! Zepsuł ci wianek! – Rozwyła się i w desperacji próbowała wydostać resztki spod nóg braci, ale Jimmy zaczął rozrzucać je wokół, śmiejąc się hałaśliwie.

\- Nie bądź złośliwy! Jimmy! – Mitygował go tatuś. – Zostaw! Bo nie dostaniesz deseru! – sapnął, nie radząc sobie z kilkoma wilczkami na raz. Misiek zaczął odciągać jednego a Claire drugiego bliźniaka i wtedy któryś w całym tym bałaganie zamachnął się i kopnął.

Kopnął tatusia.

W twarz.

\- Co tu się wyrabia? - syknął tata, podrywając ich obu do góry. - Hm?

\- Nic! Bawimy się! Puść! - Zaczęły się szarpać i wyrywać, nadal chichocząc i prychając, ubawione, jakby nie zauważyły, co nawyprawiały.

\- Nic się nie stało... - powiedział tatuś, zasłaniając policzek. Misiek podał mu ręcznik, żeby się wytarł, bo bliźniaki go całego ochlapały. Bonnie zajęła się Joy a Mary...

\- Jimmy kopnął tatusia w buzię! - poskarżyła. - I wepchnął Joy do wody! I zniszczył wianek!

\- Skarżypyta! - Jimmy zaczął wymachiwać rękami i nogami, ale nie mógł jej dosięgnąć. - Głupia omega! Zamknij się!

Misiek cicho gwizdnął. Brzdąc się właśnie doigrał. Tata spojrzał na Johnny'ego, który zachowywał się trochę spokojniej i w odróżnieniu od brata nie wyzywał siostry.

\- Ja nie! - krzyknął przytomnie, uznając, że braterska lojalność ma granice. Tata postawił ich obu.

\- Grzecznie mi tu! Żebym nie musiał się wracać! – Ostrzegł i Johnny schował się za Miśkiem.

 _Teraz się chowasz_?, pomyślał Misiek kwaśno. _Teraz macie pozamiatane. Zwłaszcza ty._ Tata jakby słyszał myśli najstarszego syna, bo zwrócił się do bliźniaka.

\- A my sobie porozmawiamy, James - powiedział surowo. - Jazda! - Pokazał palcem miejsce w pewnym oddaleniu i odeszli kilka kroków. - Co wyprawiasz?

\- Ja? - Zdziwił się chłopczyk, ocierając pot z czoła i jeszcze dysząc z emocji i wysiłku.

\- Tatuś ci zwracał uwagę. Czemu nie posłuchałeś? Czemu jesteś niegrzeczny? - Tata patrzył na wilczka z góry i miał bardzo groźną minę. Zwykle, kiedy któreś przeskrobało i odbywała się rozmowa wychowawcza, tata kucał lub siadał tak, żeby mieć twarz na wysokości twarzy małego rozmówcy. Ale nie tym razem. - Hm? – Zawiesił głos, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- No, bo... no, bo... - Jimmy podrapał się w głowę. - Tatuś jest omegą. Nie trzeba go słuchać.

Misiek stał niedaleko i nie to, żeby celowo podsłuchiwał, ale akurat wszystko słyszał. I pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Co za mały głupek?! Co on wygaduje? Czemu sobie wymyślił, że może _nie słuchać_ tatusia?! Dlatego, że jest omegą? O, tacie się to nie spodobało! Na pewno. Jeśli wcześniej był wkurzony, to teraz po prostu jest _wściekły_.

\- Ach tak? - Tata zaplótł ramiona na piersi, przez co wyglądał jeszcze groźniej. Misiek dawno nie widział go tak nasrożonego i zagniewanego. – Więc uważasz, że nie musisz słuchać tatusia? - Wycedził powolutku każde słowo. - Bo jest omegą?

Oj. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Misiek miał ochotę podejść i potrząsnąć braciszkiem, żeby się opamiętał i natychmiast przeprosił, ale jak tata przeprowadza rozmowę wychowawczą, to nikt się nie wtrąca, nawet tatuś. Jimmy był zdany tylko na siebie.

\- Uhm... - Zastanowił się i podciągnął spodenki.

\- No? - Tata ponaglił. - Tak czy nie?

\- Ciebie musimy słuchać. - Wybrnął malec.

Misiek pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, które szczeniaczki po prostu wiedziały od zawsze. W dzień świeci słońce, w nocy jest ciemno a taty się trzeba słuchać. Wszyscy słuchali. Tatuś, wujkowie, ciocia Ellen i ciocia Amy... Nawet dziadziuś Bobby i dziadziuś Frank, chociaż często sobie z taty żartowali. Tata był _tatą._

Teraz też wszyscy milczeli, przyglądając się scenie i nie próbując się wtrącać. Dziadziuś zaplótł ramiona na piersi, oparty o maskę a tatuś pozbierał resztki wianka i dał Mary buzi, na pocieszenie, podczas gdy tata dopytywał małego nicponia:

\- A tatusia nie?

\- No... - Szczeniaczek zdążył się zorientować, że wpadł w tarapaty i próbował się ratować. - Yyy... Też...?

\- Pytasz, bo nie wiesz?

\- No... tatuś... tatuś... - Jimmy wiercił stopą w ziemi.

 _Już nie taki pewny siebie?,_ zauważył Misiek _. Dotarło, że masz kłopoty, co?_

\- Trzeba go słuchać, czy nie? - Drążył tata. Jimmy spuścił głowę i kątem oka zerknął na stojącego w pobliżu Miśka. Misiek podpowiedział skinięciem i Jimmy powtórzył ten gest. - To czemu nie posłuchałeś jak ci mówi, żebyś się uspokoił?

\- Bo... och, bo... - Nadął policzki. - Bo myśmy się tylko bawili!

\- Rozrabiałeś! Wepchnąłeś Joy do wody i kopnąłeś tatusia. A kazał ci przestać i być grzecznym! Kiedy tatuś mówi, żebyś przestał, to masz przestać. I to nie _za chwilę_ , tylko natychmiast. W tej sekundzie. Rozumiesz?

\- Nic nie robiliśmy! Tylko się bawiliśmy! - Jimmy wysunął języczek na wargę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - To była tylko zabawa! - Bronił się.

\- Kopnąłeś tatusia. To nie było zabawne.

\- Ale niechcący! To się nie liczy! - Obruszył się maluch.

\- Moim zdaniem liczy. - Uciął tata. - Masz coś teraz do powiedzenia?

Jimmy wzruszył ramionkami.

\- Nic? Zupełnie nic?

Jimmy wygiął usta w podkówkę, najwyraźniej obrażony. Dostawał reprymendę na oczach rodzeństwa i dziadziusia i wszystkich i bardzo mu się to nie podobało. Czemu tata jest taki nieprzyjemny? Przecież nic takiego się nie stało! Nie raz wcześniej się przepychali i wariowali i tatuś się wcale nie skarżył i nie płakał! Tylko ta głupia Mary poskarżyła! Gdyby nie to, nie byłoby całej tej afery.

\- Skoro nie masz nic do powiedzenia, to twój kemping już się skończył. - Zdecydował tata. - Wrócisz z dziadkiem do domu, a my tu jeszcze zostaniemy.

I odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Wtedy mały wilczek zaczął się awanturować i krzyczeć, że on też chce zostać, że to niesprawiedliwe i że tata jest okropny, i że nigdzie nie pojedzie!

\- Dean! Może wymyślimy inną... - ... _karę_ , chciał zaproponować tatuś, podchodząc, ale wtedy wściekły szczeniaczek podbiegł do niego i z całej tej nagromadzonej złości ugryzł w rękę. - Auć!

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - wrzasnął tata, złapał Jimmy'ego pod pachy i zaniósł do dżipa. Wsadził na tylne siedzenie i powiedział bardzo ostro: - siedź tu i czekaj, aż dziadek przyjdzie. Wracasz do domu! A jak ja wrócę jutro, to sobie jeszcze pogadamy o twoim zachowaniu! Do tego czasu mam nadzieję, że sobie wszystko solidnie przemyślisz!

\- Jesteście głupi! Czemu mam jechać, a wy zostajecie?! To wszystko przez Mary! Głupia skarżypyta! A jej wianek był głupi i cuchnął! Tatuś też jest głupi! Ty też jesteś głupi! Nienawidzę was! - rozdarł się wilczek. - Nienawidzę tatusia! Ciebie też nienawidzę! - Tłukł pięściami w siedzenie i kopał w oparcie.

Misiek poczuł, że Claire bierze go za rękę, przestraszona. Joy i drugi bliźniak gapili się na Jimmy'ego z otwartymi buziami. Nawet dziadek się zdziwił.

\- Jimmy!... – Tatuś podszedł do samochodu, ale tata kazał mu się nie wtrącać.

\- Niech się wyzłości. – Zawrócił go za ramię i podprowadził do reszty szczeniaczków. – Jeszcze ktoś chce być niegrzeczny i dołączyć do brata?

\- Nie… - odmruczały szczeniaczki, przejęte zachowaniem Jimmy’ego i tonem taty.

\- Lepiej, żebym nie widział żadnych brewerii więcej, zrozumiano?

\- Tak. - Zgodziły się wszystkie potulnie.

Tatuś zerknął na tatę, a potem na nich i już się nic nie odzywał, tylko pomógł im się wytrzeć, zmienić bluzeczki na czyste i usadził ich przy stole, żeby móc podać picie i kanapki. Zapadło milczenie i nawet Joy siedziała cicho na kolanach tatusia, wyczuwając, że atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta i lepiej nie prowokować taty do dalszych interwencji.

Bonnie przyglądała się wszystkiemu szeroko otwartymi oczami. Pierwszy raz widziała, żeby Dean tak ostro karcił któreś z dzieci. Może był nieco poirytowany alarmem, a może uznał, że tym razem maluchy przesadziły. Bo przesadziły, bez dwóch zdań.

Ostatnio były naprawdę dokuczliwe a energia, jaka ich rozpierała wprost nie dawała się okiełznać. Bonnie zauważała, że pod koniec dnia Cas bywał tak wykończony, że prawie zasypiał przy kolacji. Dean czasem wysyłał go popołudniami na krótkie drzemki i dyscyplinował maluchy, ale przez większość czasu to Cas się nimi zajmował, cierpliwie znosząc wszelkie psoty i wygłupy.

Może zbyt cierpliwie?

I co to znaczyło, że tatusia nie trzeba słuchać, bo jest omegą?

Bonnie zrobiło się przykro ze względu na Casa. Był taki dobry i łagodny!, a ten szczeniaczek tak źle się do niego odnosił. Jego własny szczeniaczek powiedział, że nie musi go słuchać, bo Cas jest _omegą_. Mały niewdzięcznik. Czy nie wie, ile jego tatuś znaczy? Dla wielu wilków w schronisku? Ilu wilkom pomógł? Jak bardzo inni go lubią i  s z a n u j ą?

Bonnie popatrzyła na resztę dzieci, siedzących przy stole. Zaczęła je nawet lubić, ale teraz zastanawiała się, co z nich wyrośnie. Z tych małych bet, bliźniaków? Nic dobrego. Paskudne, rozpieszczone potwory! Nie zasługują na takiego tatę jak Cas! I Misiek - mały alfa. Pewnie będzie jak swój ojciec, ten cały warkliwy Winchester. Znajdzie sobie jakąś omegę do pomiatania. Może już znalazł, sądząc po tym, jak prowadza się z Claire za rączkę. Biedna mała. Jeszcze nie wie, co ją czeka. Alfy zawsze będą alfami a omegi omegami i nic tego nie zmieni.

Misiek poczuł na sobie uważne i nieco zachmurzone spojrzenie Bonnie i przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, zanim nie odwróciła wzroku. Claire nachyliła się do niego i wyszeptała: twój tata się zdenerwował.

\- Jimmy przesadził. - Odpowiedział głośno. - Powinien dostać w ucho.

\- Nikt nie powinien dostać w ucho. - Zaoponował tatuś. - Każdemu się może zdarzyć gorszy dzień.

\- Powinien dostać w skórę. - Misiek był nieprzekonany do ulgowego traktowania młodszego rodzeństwa.

\- Miś! - Tatuś podniósł brwi. - Czasem każdy jest niegrzeczny. Jestem pewien, że Jimmy sobie przemyśli na spokojnie i się nauczy.

\- Nauczy się, bo dostał karę. A jak by dostał parę klapsów, to by się nauczył szybciej! - Misiek był nieprzejednany. Nie chciał mu wytykać, ale tatuś za bardzo popuszczał bliźniakom i Joy. Mary i Claire zachowywały się raczej grzecznie, ale Misiek już wiedział, że to przez to, że były omegami. Omegi łatwo dyscyplinować, same się pilnują. Ale takie bliźniaki... Przeciągały strunę od dawna i wreszcie jeden się doigrał. A Misiek go ostrzegał!

Johnny siedział markotny przy końcu stołu, grzebiąc niemrawo w talerzu. Odczuwał ulgę, że to nie na nim skrupił się gniew taty, ale było mu żal, że Jimmy pojedzie do domu. Praktycznie nigdy się nie rozstawali z Jimmym i teraz bez niego czuł się jakoś... smutno. I nieswojo. Nawet najfajniejszy kemping nie będzie fajny bez niego. 

Tatuś znów się obejrzał przez ramię na tatę, rozmawiającego z Bobbym i z kimś jeszcze przez telefon. Misiek wiedział, że tata nadal jest w trybie sprawdzania bezpieczeństwa. Niby chodziło tylko o zły sen Bonnie, ale tata nie odpuszczał, wolał się upewnić, czy Walt znów czegoś nie przegapił, poza tym Misiek trochę podsłuchiwał te rozmowy i wiedział, że w lesie i w górach jest mnóstwo miejsc, w których można się ukryć, więc to było możliwe, żeby sprytny wilk się zakradł… gdyby chciał. Może nie ten cały Gregor, o którym rozmawiał tata i dziadziuś tak lekceważąco ( _miejski_ _wilk_ \- przypomniał sobie - _pewnie nie umie chodzić po lesie i górach_ , nie tak jak tata i wujkowie), ale tata i tak mógł zarządzić koniec kempingu dla wszystkich. To nie byłoby miłe. Kemping w sumie był strasznie fajny i Misiek liczył, że zostaną tu jeszcze jeden dzień, a może nawet, jak by tak uprosić tatę, to dwa? Lepiej, żeby patrol nie wykrył nic podejrzanego. No, i żeby nikt już nie nadwyrężał taty cierpliwości, jak Jimmy. Co mu strzeliło, żeby tak wariować? Kompletnie oszalał.

Tatuś spytał Bonnie, czy zaopiekuje się Joy i poszedł do dżipa z kanapką i kubeczkiem herbatki malinowej.

\- Hej. – Cas przystanął przy otwartych drzwiczkach. – Zjesz coś?

\- No. – Jimmy z ponurą miną przyjął poczęstunek. Już mu zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu, ale nie odważył się wysiąść, ani zawołać. Może nie to, że nie _odważył_ (jakby się bał, a wcale nie), ale po co ściągać dodatkową uwagę taty? Już dość się nasłuchał.

Poza tym nadal był obrażony.

Wcale nie uważał, że zrobił coś okropnego.

Może troszkę.

Troszeczkę...

Niepotrzebnie dokuczył tatusiowi. I źle się stało, że go kopnął. Niechcący, ale zawsze.

Na pewno go zabolało.

Zerknął na tatusia i jego policzek. Miał tam ślad. Pewnie wyskoczy mu siniak.

Jimmy westchnął i otarł nos wierzchem łapki.

Nie za dobrze to wyszło... Przecież naprawdę nie chciał.

\- Może jakbyś przeprosił tatę, to by ci pozwolił zostać… - Rzucił tatuś niezobowiązująco.

Mały wilczek zastrzygł uchem, zaciekawiony. Aż na moment przestał żuć. Ale zaraz stracił nadzieję. Nie... Tata wyglądał okropnie groźnie, kiedy dawał mu burę i wsadził go do auta. Jakby wcale nie chciał rozmawiać, tylko krzyczeć. Potrafił być nieprzyjemny, kiedy się coś zbroiło. Tak w ogóle to był fajny i super, kiedy zabierał ich na wycieczkę, albo do garażu i tak ciekawie opowiadał i pokazywał i też się wygłupiał, ale kiedy był zły to był... zły i kropka. Nawet tatuś się wtedy nie odzywał, tylko czekał aż tacie się polepszy humor. Teraz jeszcze się nie polepszył. Na pewno nie zechce rozmawiać.

Jimmy też nie chciał teraz rozmawiać. Był wściekły, że z zabawy zrobiła się taka awantura i teraz siedzi i czeka, aż pojedzie z dziadziusiem a reszta zostanie na kempingu i znów zrobią ognisko i będą nocować w śpiworach i kąpać się w strumieniu… i w ogóle robić tyle fajowych rzeczy!, pomyślał zazdrośnie. Był zły na tatę i na tatusia też. Może nie zły-zły, ale było mu przykro.

Troszkę mu się chciało płakać z tego wszystkiego.

\- Może razem pójdziemy z nim porozmawiać, co? – Zaproponował tatuś i Jimmy podniósł na niego oczy. – Może razem go _poprosimy_?

Jimmy się zastanawiał tylko przez moment. Jeśli tatuś też poprosi, to tata się może zgodzi!

\- Teraz? – Mały wilczek wepchnął pozostałą część kanapki do buzi, aż policzki mu się wypchały jak chomikowi (i Cas nie mógł się nie roześmiać, jak bardzo Jimmy teraz przypominał Deana). – To fodź! Fodź! – Popędził, wyskakując z dżipa.

Ale odwagi starczyło mu tylko na podejście do taty. Gdyby tatuś nie stanął obok, trzymając go za łapkę, to Jimmy pewnie by zawrócił na pięcie i uciekł do samochodu. Z którego w ogóle nie powinien wysiadać. Przecież tata zabronił. Teraz zrobi się jeszcze bardziej zły i nie wiadomo, na czym się skończy... Może wymyśli jeszcze jakąś karę? Żeby dać mu nauczkę?

\- Zajęty jestem – powiedział tata, jak tylko ich zobaczył. – A on powinien siedzieć na tyłku, gdzie go posadziłem i czekać na Bobby’ego.

 _On_ , nie zabrzmiało to miło. Nie _: Jimmy,_ tylko _on_.

Ale tatuś ścisnął łapkę szczeniaczka, jakby chciał dodać mu odwagi i powiedział spokojnie, że może by tata znalazł chwilkę, bo Jimmy jednak przemyślał sprawę.

\- Mów. – Tata spojrzał w dół i Jimmy schował się za tatusia. – No, co? Teraz nie masz odwagi? Kopnąłeś tatusia, to może mnie też chcesz kopnąć? Co?

\- Dean. – Tatuś zmarszczył brwi i pogłaskał tatę po ręku, żeby go nastroić przyjaźniej. - Pozwól powiedzieć, mhm? 

Tata wyglądał, jakby wcale nie chciał na nic pozwalać, ale w końcu ustąpił.

\- Słucham. – Kucnął. – Teraz już wiesz, co chcesz powiedzieć?

\- Przepraszam. – Jimmy z przejęcia wsadził kciuk do ust. 

\- Za co?

\- Że byłem niegrzeczny – wydukał, nadal ściskając tatusia i trochę się za nim chowając, bo było mu okropnie głupio. Wolałby teraz zapaść się pod ziemię, ale trudno. Stał tu i jakoś musiał wytrzymać. – Mogę zostać na kempingu?

\- Tatusia przeprosiłeś?

\- …

\- Nie przeprosiłeś?

\- Przeprosił. – Wtrącił tatuś.

\- Przeprosiłeś czy nie? – Tata ponowił pytanie. – Tylko szczerze.

\- Nie. – Jimmy się teraz zawstydził, za siebie i że tatuś skłamał, żeby mu pomóc.

\- A Joy, że ją wepchnąłeś do wody? A Mary, że zniszczyłeś wianek, który zrobiła? Hm?

Jimmy pokręcił głową.

\- To co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Szczeniaczek nie wiedział. Tata nie krzyczał, ale mówił takim głosem, że Jimmy poczuł się okropnie i znów zachciało mu się płakać. Tatuś kojąco głaskał go po głowie, gdyby nie to szczeniaczek by wziął nogi za pas.

\- Dokuczałeś rodzeństwu i tatusiowi. Myślisz, że mi się to podoba?

\- Nie…

\- Byłem zajęty a ty przeszkadzałeś i musiałem cię uspokajać. Myślisz, że mi się to podoba?

\- Nie.

\- To czemu mam pozwolić ci zostać na kempingu? Żebyś dalej był niegrzeczny i psuł wszystkim humor?

\- Dean… - Tatuś też kucnął. – Myślę, że Jimmy wie. Już nie będzie rozrabiał.

\- To co masz zrobić? – spytał tata i Jimmy po namyśle odpowiedział, że przeprosi wszystkich. Joy i Mary i tatusia najbardziej. - To ty przeproś a ja się zastanowię, czy ci pozwolić zostać. Zmykaj.

Tata wstał i tatuś też wstał i tata dał mu buzi i poprosił o kanapkę, bo jest okropnie głodny i że zaraz wrócą chłopaki. I że jest wszystko w porządku, nic nie widzieli i nie złapali żadnego śladu.

\- Narobiłem paniki? - spytał tatuś i tata go objął mocno i uściskał.

\- Myślisz, że wolałbym przyjść i zobaczyć, że coś się naprawdę stało? - mruknął. - Sto razy bardziej wolę panikę. Panika mi się podoba. Lubię panikę.

I obaj zaczęli się śmiać i trochę się całować, aż dziadziuś zaczął robić śmieszne miny i chrząkać.

\- To narobiłeś. - Misiek zabrał Jimmy'ego do stołu. - Co tata powiedział?

\- Że mam wszystkich przeprosić.

Misiek chciał mu natrzeć uszu, ale Jimmy po rozmowie z tatą wyglądał na całkiem skruszonego. Mały alfa z odziedziczoną po tatusiu empatią wyczuł, że wilczek dostał za swoje i teraz potrzebuje wsparcia w załagodzeniu sytuacji.

\- Potem jeszcze raz nazbieramy kwiatków i Mary uplecie nowy wianek. - Zarządził. - W porządku? Mary? 

\- Okay, zrobię. - Zgodziła się. 

\- No? - Misiek szturchnął wilczka łokciem i pokazał na siostrę. - Przeproś!

 

* * *

 

Z tatusiem poszło najłatwiej. Jimmy po prostu się przytulił i wdrapał mu na kolana i było po sprawie. Tatuś powiedział, że Jimmy okropnie urósł od kiedy się urodził, chyba z dziesięć razy i jest już taki ciężki, że tatuś nie będzie go dźwigał (bo tata krzyczy), ale jest z niego strasznie dumny.

\- Tak? - Zdziwił się Jimmy i tatuś się zdziwił, że Jimmy się dziwi.

\- Tak! Oczywiście - odpowiedział tatuś. - Nawet jeśli czasem coś zbroisz, to i tak cię przecież bardzo kocham.

\- Ja ciebie też, bardzo - wyznał szczeniaczek z wielką ulgą, że tatuś się nie gniewa.

I trochę sobie porozmawiali i poprzytulali się i dali sobie buzi, Jimmy tacie w policzek (ten z siniaczkiem) a tatuś mu w czoło i w policzek i w karczek i zaczął go łaskotać. I powiedział, że gdy Misiek był w jego wieku, to opiekował się Mary i czy Jimmy może opiekować się Joy? Wspólnie z bratem?

Jimmy powiedział, że bardzo chętnie i był okropnie zadowolony, że tatuś go zapytał, a tatuś był okropnie zadowolony, że Jimmy się zgodził. Jeszcze sobie troszkę porozmawiali i Jimmy już się nie denerwował awanturą, bo tatuś zapewnił, że policzek go nie boli. Że to nie było miłe i że było mu przykro, że Jimmy go nie słuchał i Jimmy się zawstydził, że tak wyszło i zaczął tłumaczyć, że wcale nie chciał, że się po prostu zagapił, wtedy tatuś powiedział, że rozumie i teraz jest już w porządku, skoro sobie wyjaśnili. Jimmy obiecał, że już nigdy go nie kopnie i nie uderzy. Zeskoczył tatusiowi z kolan i pobiegł do Johnny'ego obgadać sprawy i nazbierać patyków na ognisko.

\- Tym razem przeprosił naprawdę? - spytał Dean, obserwując chłopców z dystansu.

\- Naprawdę.

\- Nie powinieneś ich kryć, jeśli coś przeskrobią. Są już na tyle duzi, żeby ponosić konsekwencje.

\- Właśnie... O tym chciałem ci powiedzieć... - Cas przechylił głowę. - Myślę, że wiem, czemu bliźniaki tak ostatnio brykają.

\- Bo się rozpuściły jak dziadowski bicz? Muszę im przykrócić i wprowadzić trochę porządku! - warknął, Cas puścił tę znaną śpiewkę mimo uszu.

\- Pamiętasz jak traktowałeś Miśka, gdy był w ich wieku? Najstarszy? Alfa? - Podpowiadał. - A reszta była jego małą watahą? Dla nas był już duży, najstarszy ze wszystkich a oni ciągle słyszą, że są maluchami...

\- A, widzisz. - Dean skinął. - Misiek był o niebo bardziej odpowiedzialny i dojrzały! Mogłem mu zaufać. Zajmował się Mary i bliźniakami też! Teraz też, sam zaproponował, że je sprowadzi na dół, żebym mógł iść po ciebie! A oni są traktowani jak maluchy, bo się tak zachowują!

\- Zachowują się tak, bo ich tak traktujemy. Misiek jest alfą, wszystkiego go uczyłeś! Odkąd pamiętam wszyscy go zachęcali do samodzielności i przywództwa. A bliźniaki? Nie są ani najstarsze, ani najmłodsze. Nie są ani alfami, jak ty, ani omegami jak ja. Nie wiem, czy trochę ich nie zaniedbujemy… - Sumitował się. - Czy potrafimy im pomóc. Bo ani ty ani ja nie wiemy jak to jest być... w środku. Ty zawsze jesteś pierwszy a ja ostatni.

\- Głupstwa gadasz! Jaki ostatni?! - wtrącił, ale Cas nie dał sobie przerwać.

\- Zabierasz Miśka na wasze dorosłe wyprawy, oni zostają, bo mali. Zajmujemy się dziewczynkami, bo omegi… Zajmujemy się Joy i Grejpfrutem, bo są najmniejsi, a oni dwaj…? Brykają, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Muszą rywalizować nie tylko z resztą rodzeństwa, ale też sami ze sobą, bo jest ich dwóch. Czasem to zaleta a czasem wada, najwyraźniej... Hm?

Dean się zastanowił.

\- Okay, łapię.

\- Johnny bardzo się przejął flarą. - Uzupełnił ze współczuciem. - Kiedy się okazało, że jednak nic się nie stało, stres minął i zaczął wariować. _Poniosło go_. – Podniósł brwi, dając do zrozumienia, że Deana też czasem _ponosiło_.

\- Okay! Okay! Łapię!

Cas się uśmiechnął. 

\- Jesteś... Bardzo niegłupi. - Przyznał Dean. 

\- Tak?

\- Wpadłeś mi w oko, bo byłeś cholernie śliczny, a okazało się, że jesteś też całkiem... Całkiem - mruknął. - Mądry.

\- Śliczny? - Powtórzył ze śmiechem. - Ś l i c z n y ? I co to znaczy byłem? To już nie jestem?

\- No, może dość ładny. - Dean zaczął się drażnić. - W miarę. Jesteś, nie _byłeś_. 

\- I mądry?

\- Czasem. Chodź tu! - Zagarnął go niecierpliwie.

\- No...?

\- Może wziąłbym cię... - wyszeptał prosto do ucha, żeby szczeniaczki nie usłyszały. - Na spacer? W krzaki, co? Jak pójdą spać?

Cas nie powiedział ani tak, ani nie. Obaj wiedzieli, że pytania Deana są retoryczne i spacer w krzaczki się odbędzie. Za to powiedział coś innego.

\- A ja jestem z ciebie dumny.

\- Hm?

\- Bo wiem, że chciałeś mu dać klapsa i się powstrzymałeś.

Prawda, Dean chciał przylać szczeniaczkowi i to solidnie. Jimmy nie tylko był nieposłuszny i rozbrykany, był też bezczelny i uderzył Casa. Na to pozwalać mógł sobie tylko jeden wilk na świecie i tym wilkiem był on sam, Dean. Tylko on. Ewentualnie.

\- Jeśli znów się tak zachowa, to go nie minie. – Zagroził. - Nie wybronisz go. Jeśli jest dość duży, żeby rozrabiać, to jest dość duży, żeby ponosić konsekwencje.

\- Już się tak nie zachowa. Wierzę w niego, ale musimy im trochę pomóc... Przydzielisz im jakieś zajęcie? Takie tylko dla nich dwóch? Może weźmiesz ich, jak będziesz szedł po wodę, albo po drewno, co? Wiesz, oni i ty, czas tylko z tatą? Co?

\- Jeszcze czego? Mam go nagradzać za złe zachowanie?! To go utwierdzi w przekonaniu, że jak się będzie źle zachowywał, to pójdzie ze mną na spacerek i zacznę mu opowiadać bajeczki. - Zakpił.

\- Czuje się odsunięty na bok. Jak nic z tym nie zrobimy, to będzie jeszcze bardziej się starał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Ty się jeszcze bardziej wkurzysz i co to poprawi? Wiesz, jak to jest być betą ze starszym i młodszym rodzeństwem? Nie? Ja też nie. To może powinniśmy trochę bardziej się im przyjrzeć… Ja już poprosiłem Jimmy’ego, żeby opiekował się Joy… Żeby poczuł się ważny i odpowiedzialny. Hm? Dean? - Poprosił.

\- Coś wymyślę. – Obiecał i dodał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem: - a ciebie też nie minie.

\- Co?

\- Wiesz co... - Zrobił bardzo wymowną minę i zamarkował lekkie uderzenie w pupę.

\- Za co?!

\- Za nic, po prostu lubię jak twój tyłek jest rumiany i rozgrzany. - Zetknęli się nosami. - I tak solidnie _przetrzepany_.

\- Szszy! Ciszej!

Dean z pewnym niedosytem obserwował, że rumiane na razie zrobiły się tylko policzki omegi, ale obiecał sobie w duchu, że pośladkami zajmie się w bardziej sprzyjających _okolicznościach przyrody_. Nieco _później_.

\- Ładnie pachniesz, mówiłem już? – wymruczał a Cas zachichotał.

\- Nie.

\- Bardzo ładnie. - Zaciągnął się chciwie. - Niezwykle apetycznie...

\- Ugryziesz mnie?

\- Ugryzę? Królewno! Ja ciebie całego zjem!

 

* * *

 

Dean wziął sobie do serca spostrzeżenia Casa i przez całe popołudnie i wieczór wyznaczał bliźniakom różne zadania. Trzymał ich przy tym blisko i miał na oku, ale musiał przyznać, że szczeniaczki poczuły się bardzo docenione i starały nie zawieść pokładanego w nich zaufania (Jimmy zaś chciał dodatkowo zatrzeć złe wrażenie i starał się w dwójnasób). Zwrócił im uwagę, że Misiek opiekuje się siostrami i tatusiem i on oczekuje od nich takiego samego podejścia.

\- Tatuś ma dużo zajęć i chciałbym, żebyście mu nie dokuczali. - Wyjaśnił, kiedy poszli do strumienia po wodę, bez Miśka i dziewczyn. - Jesteście już duzi, a on nie ma tyle siły, żeby was dźwigać, zwłaszcza jak po nim skaczecie i go przewracacie. Nie wolno go też bić, kopać i gryźć.

\- Wiem, tato! - Jimmy znów się zawstydził. Nie chciał już tego roztrząsać, było mu okropnie głupio i najchętniej wymazałby całe to niemiłe zdarzenie z pamięci...

\- Będę was traktował bardziej dorośle, ale musicie mi pokazać, że na to zasługujecie.

Obaj pokiwali główkami.

\- Jeśli będziecie się zachowywać jak poważne, duże wilczki, to nauczę was tropić króliki. W przyszłym tygodniu, tylko my trzej. Bez Miśka i reszty.

\- Tak?! Serio?! - Ucieszyli się i zaczęli podskakiwać. - Tylko my?! Króliki!? Na pewno bez Miśka?

\- Jak będziecie naprawdę grzeczni! I przede wszystkim, jak zobaczę, że jesteście bardzo-bardzo mili dla tatusia!

\- Będziemy! Będziemy go słuchać i pomagać i wszystko! - krzyczeli. Radość chłopców była aż nadto widoczna i Dean ponownie pomyślał, że Cas jest bardzo mądry.

Ale to nie była nowina. Dean przypomniał sobie, jak początkowo nisko oceniał jego zdolności. Wydawał się jak reszta omeg: powolny i wycofany, bez własnego zdania. Trochę tępy, jak maszyna. Gdzie go popchniesz, tam idzie, robi co każesz (co było dość pociągające, tak przy okazji). Cas zmusił go jednak do zmiany zdania. Okazał się spostrzegawczy, uważny, wyciągał trafne wnioski i mimo ogromnych deficytów w edukacji i wychowaniu znakomicie sobie radził. Czasem niepokojąco znakomicie. Jak na gust Deana, mógłby w niektórych obszarach radzić sobie gorzej. Być nieco mniej pomysłowy i przedsiębiorczy i z pewnością mniej niezależny. Chciałby widzieć w nim bardziej omegę, przywiązanego do alfy, do watahy, do rodziny. Trochę bardziej... bezradnego.

Na to nie mógł liczyć od dawna. Cas zdobył sobie takie zaplecze przyjaciół i sojuszników, że Dean czasem żartował, że tworzy konkurencyjną watahę i szykuje zamach stanu.

Z drugiej strony, jako tatuś szczeniaczków był wspaniały. Przekazał im dobre geny i był doskonałym opiekunem. Cierpliwym, łagodnym, kochającym i wyrozumiałym. Dean właściwie nie tracił czasu na rozmyślanie, jakby to było mieć szczeniaczki z kimś innym. Na przykład z Lisą. Cas był najlepszym wyborem.

Nie żałował takiego obrotu spraw i był wręcz zdziwiony, gdy przypominał sobie własną reakcję na wieść o Miśku. Co mu wtedy strzeliło do głowy? Dziś nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czego właściwie się obawiał i czemu tak idiotycznie zmarnował te kilka pierwszych miesięcy... Teraz postąpiłby zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy. Ucieszyłby się. To po pierwsze. Po drugie: zabrałby go do domu, karmił smakołykami, sadzał na werandzie na stercie poduszek i patrzył jak się zaokrągla. Jak _owocuje_.

Zatęsknił nagle za tym oczekiwaniem na nowego szczeniaczka. Za tym, jak omega turla się, krągły i pełniutki, trochę niezdarny i taki zależny od jego pomocy, od ochrony, którą mu zapewnia. Gdyby nie ta cholerna anemia...!

Nie. Nie można teraz nic wstawiać do piekarnika. Żeby się waliło i paliło, Cas musi odpocząć, nabrać sił, przybrać na wadze i mieć lepsze wyniki.

Dean popatrzył na bliźniaków, targających z wysiłkiem kanister wody na mycie. Trzeba im poświęcić więcej czasu, Cas ma rację. I sam do siebie się zaśmiał. Kiedyś przejmował się złotem, smokami i pazernymi alfami innych watah, knuł podstępne strategie, nie stronił od bójek, awantur, przygodnych znajomości, hazardu, picia i szaleństw, jakie tylko podpowiadała wyobraźnia zadziornego alfy... A teraz? Wymyśla zajęcia kilkulatkom, ucisza dziecięce spory, nakleja plastry na pokiereszowane kolana, czyta bajeczki na dobranoc, nuci kołysanki, pilnuje żeby omega jadł zdrowo i wozi go regularnie na badania z idiotyczną nadzieją, że niebawem obaj zatopią się znów w pieluchach, grzechotkach i gryzaczkach.

\- Tata, tata! A to prawda, że jak się zje muchomora, to się umrze? - krzyknął Johnny.

\- Prawda, ale tylko ludzie. My nie, bo jesteśmy wilkami. No, chyba, że zjesz kilka. Z kilogram najmniej... Chodźcie, pokażę wam naprawdę trującą roślinkę...

Dziadziuś zabrał wujków do domu, jak tylko się upewnili, że na pewno wokół nie kręcił się nikt podejrzany i okolica jest całkowicie bezpieczna.

Tatuś przygotował dużo pysznego jedzenia i rozpalili ogromne ognisko, strzelające iskrami wysoko w niebo. Mary i Claire uplotły kilka wianków, dla siebie i tatusia i Joy i nawet tata założył jeden i wyglądał na strasznie zadowolonego.

Śpiewali piosenki i objadali się smakołykami, aż ich brzuchy zaczęły boleć. Tatuś ciągle kogoś przytulał i bardzo chwalił wszystkich (a Miśkowi dał po kryjomu przed tatą tablet, żeby Misiek mógł sobie pograć w gry i powiedział mu na ucho, że wie od taty, jak dzielnie się Misiek zachował i zaopiekował rodzeństwem i obaj z tatą pękają z dumy, że mają takiego syna).

Tata opowiadał różne historie ze swojego dzieciństwa, czego się nauczył od swojego taty i jakie razem mieli przygody z wujkiem Sammym, kiedy byli mali. Potem się przenieśli do domku, na rozłożone na podłodze śpiwory i tata czytał książeczkę o przygodach takiego chłopczyka, co się nazywa Mikołajek i mieszka we Francji i to jest bardzo śmieszna książeczka. Tatuś siedział obok taty i zaglądał mu przez ramię i tak się śmiał, aż się zakrztusił i tata musiał przerwać i poklepać go w plecy. Tata narzekał, że tatuś go wykończy i że ciągle ma z nim kłopoty i że jeszcze mu brakowało, żeby tatuś się udławił podczas kempingu. Ale potem zaczęli się przytulać i całować i Misiek kazał im przestać, _bo tu są nieletni!_

Tata na to powiedział, że jakby się nie całowali z tatusiem, to by żadnego z tych nieletnich nie było i że niech Misiek nie myśli, że tata nie widział tego tableta, którym się Misiek bawił pół wieczoru! Misiek powiedział, że on nic nie wie o żadnym tablecie, zaczął głośno ziewać i poszedł na swoją pryczę spać.

Jimmy jeszcze na chwilkę przyszedł się przytulić i dać buzi, ostatni raz przed snem, a potem podreptał do kojca Joy, zobaczyć, czy mała jest przykryta i na pewno nic jej nie trzeba.

\- Widzisz? – szepnął Cas.

\- Widzę – odszepnął Dean, układając się wygodniej i łapiąc go za tyłek.

\- Poczuł się starszym bratem. – Ucieszył się Cas.

\- Mhm. – Przyznał rację. – Idziesz spać, czy chcesz mnie zagadać na śmierć?

\- Przestańcie hałasować! – syknął Misiek i rzucił w nich zwiniętymi skarpetkami.

Bonnie leżała w ciemnościach, gapiąc się w spód górnego łóżka nad nią i rozmyślając. Dziś było emocjonująco i przez jakiś czas martwiła się, jak wielką awanturą się wszystko skończy, kiedy alfa zjawi się wreszcie, zły na nich oboje, że podnieśli alarm z powodu głupiego koszmaru. Ale Dean wcale się nie rozzłościł. Wręcz przeciwnie – bardzo pochwalił, że Cas wystrzelił flarę. Reszta wilków z rancza zjawiła się naprawdę szybko, mimo że Cas najszybciej jak mógł poinformował Bobby’ego, że nie muszą przyjeżdżać.

Bobby mimo to przyjechał i rozejrzeli się po okolicy. Na wszelki wypadek. Także on nie był zirytowany. Żartował i przekomarzał się, że Cas jak zwykle dostarcza im regularnej porcji rozrywek, nie pozwalając nikomu zardzewieć i zaczął opowiadać Bonnie jakie już mieli z nim przygody. Cas się trochę denerwował, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie skoczyć Deanowi na ręce jak tylko się zjawił. Pędził do niego aż się kurzyło a Dean złapał go jakby się nie widzieli sto lat.

Potem ta okropna sytuacja z jednym z bliźniaków… Bonnie poczuła się okropnie będąc tylko świadkiem. _Omegi nie powinny mieć dzieci, skoro nawet one nas nie szanują_ – pomyślała. Ale znów reakcja Deana ją zaskoczyła. Zbeształ malucha, przywołał go do porządku a potem obaj z nim rozmawiali i szczeniaczek przeprosił. Cas powiedział jej później, przygotowując kolację, że to całkiem zwyczajne, że szczeniaczki sprawiają czasem problemy.

\- Jimmy jest kochany, tylko trochę się zapomniał. – Oznajmił z przekonaniem. – Ale teraz będzie już grzeczny, zobaczysz.

I Bonnie widziała, że Jimmy przez resztę dnia bardzo się starał, wręcz nadskakiwał i pomagał we wszystkim, przynosił patyki, sprzątał śmieci, a przede wszystkim spełniał najważniejszą z próśb Casa: opiekował się Joy. _Poczuł się starszym bratem. Poczuł się ważny._

Bonnie obróciła się na bok z westchnieniem. Dzieciaki spały na łóżkach, Cas i Dean zagrzebali się w śpiworach na podłodze. W ciemnościach mogła rozróżnić ich ciasno splecione kształty. Obaj oddychali głęboko i powoli. Dean trochę pochrapywał.

Kiedy do niego podeszła, żeby wziąć winę za to zamieszanie na siebie, żeby nie obciążać Casa, Dean powiedział, że nie ma o czym mówić. Spytał, jak się czuje i czy wszystko ze szczeniaczkiem w porządku?

Z jej szczeniaczkiem.

Dean zatroszczył się o jej szczeniaczka, chociaż przecież wcale nie musiał. Powiedział, że nie powinna się denerwować i że on i Bobby wszystkim się zajmą.

Poklepał ją po ramieniu.

Gregor nigdy tak się do niej nie odnosił. Jakby naprawdę się liczyła. Jakby była _ważna_.

Jakby mu na niej zależało.

Tu, w tej rodzinie wszyscy troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem i wszyscy byli ważni. Nie tylko alfa. Wszyscy: omega i maluchy i nawet ona, zupełnie obca. I ten... ktoś... w brzuchu. Taki _ktoś_ , kogo praktycznie jeszcze nie ma. Kogo wcale jeszcze nie widać.

Może... - pomyślała sennie - go zatrzymam. Może Cas ma rację. To mój szczeniaczek a ja nie chcę być jak Gregor.

Chcę być jak oni.

 

 

 


	123. TEN DZIEŃ

\- Więc zatrzymasz szczeniaczka? - Cas upewnił się, patrząc w oczy Bonnie.

\- Trochę się boję. - Przyznała, zagryzając paznokcie. - Bardzo. Jak sobie poradzę i w ogóle...

\- Nie bój się! Niczym się nie martw! - Przycisnął ją do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy. - Na razie będziesz mieszkać z nami, a potem znajdziemy ci jakieś mieszkanie. Pomyślimy... Ale to potem, potem. Na razie musisz iść do Jessie, żeby sprawdziła, czy jesteś zdrowa i czy szczeniaczek jest zdrowy. Na pewno tak! Ale trzeba zobaczyć. Posłuchamy sobie serduszka i zobaczymy go na USG. - Ekscytował się, jakby to był jego własny dzidziuś. - Jessie jest bardzo miła!, polubisz ją. Mnie wszystko wyjaśniła, w tych sprawach, wiesz... tam na dole. - Mrugnął. - Na jednej z wizyt wzięła lusterko i pokazała mi jak tam wyglądam. - Zarumienił się. - Widziałaś kiedyś? Siebie?

\- Nie. - Bonnie zrobiła się purpurowa.

\- Musisz zobaczyć. - Cas potrząsnął głową z przekonaniem. - Wszyscy kilka razy dziennie sprawdzają, jak wygląda ich twarz, a tak mało osób kiedykolwiek oglądało siebie... z drugiej strony. - Roześmiał się. - Od spodu. A to przecież bardzo ważne miejsce! Nie sądzisz?

\- Nie wiem... - odparła bezradnie. Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiała.

\- Dean lubi się tam gapić, na mnie. - Cas konfidencjonalnie zdradził ich mały sekret. - Każe mi się wypinać i się gapi i mówi, że to bardzo podniecające.

Bonnie poczuła, że policzki jej płoną.

\- Nie mówię o tym wszystkim! - Uspokoił ją, widząc jej minę. - Przepraszam, jeśli poczułaś się... niezręcznie?

\- Nie, nie! - Zaprzeczyła. - To nie tak... Po prostu... po prostu...

\- Ze mną nikt o tym nie rozmawiał. Wcześniej. Przed Amy i Jessie. - Wyjaśnił. - Myślę, że gdybym trochę wiedział o tych sprawach, to by nie było tak strasznie... na początku. Byłem przerażony, bo wydawało mi się, że Dean chce mnie zabić... - Westchnął. - Że mnie torturuje. Nie wiedziałem czemu akurat mnie, czemu się na mnie uparł. I jeszcze mnie pytał, czy mi się to podoba! Nie wiedziałem, że można coś tam wkładać... Wiesz, gdzie. I że to może być... przyjemne. Nie wiedziałem, że mogę mu powiedzieć, co mógłby zrobić, żeby było... Dla mnie. - Podniósł brwi, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Nie wiedziałem jak to wszystko działa... Żeby mieć szczeniaczki. I żeby nie mieć. W ogóle nie wiedziałem, że jestem... - Zastanowił się, przypomniał coś sobie i dokończył chichocząc - ...amfibią.

\- Amfibią?

\- Uhm, to taka metafora. Misiek to wymyślił. Że jestem trochę chłopcem, a trochę dziewczyną. Odrobinę. - Cas zawsze czuł się raczej chłopcem, bardziej mężczyzną niż kobietą, ale musiał przyznać, że jakaś część niego jest... damska. Ta widziana w lusterku. Z początku było strasznie trudno się z tą myślą oswoić, ale był jaki był. W końcu to zaakceptował. - Dzięki tej odrobinie mogę mieć szczeniaczki. Jessie mówi, że to może dlatego, że moja wilcza forma jest...

\- Samicą? - powiedziała Bonnie.

\- Zauważyłaś?

\- Nie od razu. - Bonnie wzruszyła ramionami. - A Dean? Nie zauważył? Od razu?

\- Mówi, że wyczuwał zapach, ale myślał, że to dlatego, że jestem omegą. Reszta też uważała, że to przez to. Wiesz, omegi nie mają tyle testosteronu i w ogóle... - Zawahał się. - Nie wiem. Jessie też nie wie. Ani Amy. Nikt tego nie badał, nie ma żadnych książek na ten temat, jak to jest u wilków. Tylko trochę legend i przesądów. Myślisz, że jestem dziwakiem? - spytał z nagłą czujnością. Może kiedy on się tak dzieli swoimi sekretami, Bonnie czuje obrzydzenie? Może ją to przeraża? Może wcale nie chce o tym słuchać?, przeraził się.

\- Myślę, że jesteś wyjątkowy. Pod każdym względem. - Wyznała szczerze. - Nie znam ani jednej omegi jak ty. I nie chodzi o to, co masz... tam... - Zerknęła na dół. - Ale jaki jesteś. Dobry. Odważny.

\- Nie jestem odważny! - Machnął ręką z lekceważeniem. - Nawet Misiek jest odważniejszy! Słyszałaś, że boję się burzy? - Przypomniał opowieści Deana z kempingu. - Boję się mnóstwa rzeczy! Robaków, wysokości, obcych wilków, obcych ludzi... - Wyliczał. - Ruchliwych ulic, dużych miast... Za dużo tam zapachów i hałasów, boję się, że się zgubię. - Wymienił jeden ze swoich najgorszych lęków. - Że Dean mnie nie znajdzie. Boję się kroplówek i zastrzyków... - Mógłby tak wymieniać i wymieniać.

Bonnie słuchała uważnie, ale nie zamierzała zmieniać zdania. Cas był odważnym omegą, potrafił stanąć w obronie innych omeg, sprzeciwić się alfie, nakrzyczał nawet na Gregora! Obiecał, że obroni ją przed Deanem i wierzyła mu. Cas mógł skromnie uważać, że jest tak samo strachliwy jak reszta mieszkańców schroniska, ale prawda była zupełnie inna: Cas był jedyną znaną jej omegą, która potrafiła zmienić swój los. Samemu. Potrafił sam sobą kierować. Podejmował decyzje, realizował je. Nawet jeśli się bał, to umiał działać mimo to.

Strach go nie paraliżował.

Owszem, miał Deana do pomocy, ale sam opowiadał, że na początku się między nimi nie układało i Cas zamiast się całkowicie podporządkować i ulec silnemu wilkowi, uciekł. Uciekał kilka razy. Bonnie uciekła _raz_ i nie była pewna, czy zdołałaby wykrzesać z siebie siły, żeby to powtórzyć. Gdyby wtedy w schronisku nie zjawili się Cas i Dean, Gregor by ją zabrał. Nie sprzeciwiłaby mu się. Nigdy więcej nie byłaby w stanie się przeciwstawić. 

\- Boję się samotności - powiedziała cicho. - Kim jest omega bez watahy? Bez ochrony?

\- Nie jesteś sama. - Cas poklepał ją po ręku. - Masz nas. I masz szczeniaczka.

Bonnie uśmiechnęła się. Rzeczywiście. To jest plus tej sytuacji. Nigdy już nie będzie sama, bo przecież ma szczeniaczka. Cas powiedział, że on i Misiek tworzyli małą, dwuosobową watahę. Był alfą tej watahy i to była dobra wataha. Tak dobra, że Dean prosił, czy może się przyłączyć.

Nie sądziła, żeby Gregor o to kiedykolwiek poprosił. Ale może kiedyś ktoś poprosi? Może kiedyś. Nie jakiś alfa, ale może jakiś miły beta?... Może? Życie z tak silnym wilkiem jak Dean byłoby zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem, nie udźwignęłaby tego. Sam jego wygląd, wzrost ją przytłaczał. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciałaby już żadnego alfy w swoim życiu. Zresztą, trudno było uwierzyć, że jeszcze kogoś znajdzie. Że jeszcze ktoś ją zechce, ze szczeniaczkiem. Omegi są dla innych zbyt wielkim obciążeniem, a jeszcze cudzy szczeniaczek do wychowywania...? _Więc nic mi nie grozi_ , pomyślała z dziwną mieszaniną ulgi i goryczy.

\- To co? Zadzwonię do Jess i umówię nas na wizytę! - Postanowił Cas i rozejrzał się za telefonem. - Dean się ucieszy!

 

* * *

 

Dean się ucieszył. Wziął ich oboje, Casa i Bonnie na rozmowę do gabinetu i wyjaśnił, jak sobie wyobraża następne kilka miesięcy. Bonnie miała mieszkać na poddaszu do porodu, a potem urządzą coś na stałe - znajdą jakieś rozwiązanie, żeby Bonnie czuła się swobodnie ze swoim szczeniaczkiem. Ma się nie martwić o pieniądze, utrzymanie i rzeczy dla szczeniaczka, bo wszystko to jest na głowie Deana i watahy. Ma się dobrze odżywiać, nie przemęczać, żeby nie narażać szczeniaczka, nie denerwować i nie bać, bo teraz jest pod opieką Deana i nic się jej nie stanie.

Dean spytał, czy Bonnie chce dołączyć do jego rodziny i Bonnie powiedziała, że tak. Dean wyjaśnił czego oczekuje od członków swojej watahy (lojalności, posłuszeństwa i pracy na rzecz rodziny) i upewnił się, czy Bonnie na pewno to rozumie i na pewno chce mieć go za alfę. Jeśli nie to nie szkodzi i tak się nią zaopiekuje, ale jako gościem i Bonnie będzie mogła w każdej chwili odejść, jeśli zechce.

Bonnie powiedziała, że wszystko rozumie, że widziała już jak funkcjonuje ta wataha, bo z nimi mieszka od jakiegoś czasu i że będzie bardzo się starać, żeby Dean był z niej zadowolony.

\- I Cas - dodała.

\- W porządku. - Zgodził się Dean i dla wypełnienia rytuału lekko ugryzł ją w ramię, na potwierdzenie jej przynależności do watahy Winchestera. Cas był wniebowzięty. Tego wieczoru wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że rodzina się powiększyła. Razem z Ellen przygotowali bardziej uroczystą kolację a Bonnie dostała kilka upominków na powitanie, między innymi kartę z kieszonkowym na własne wydatki.

\- Co z Gregorem? - spytała alfę, gdy emocje trochę opadły. Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jest już twoim alfą. Nie ma tu czego szukać. Chyba, że sama chcesz?

\- Nie! Nie, nie chcę. Nie chcę go widzieć na oczy.

\- Okay. Zostaw go mnie. - Dean zamknął temat tak stanowczo, że Bonnie tylko skinęła na zgodę i poszła pomóc sprzątać ze stołu.

 

* * *

 

\- Cas? - Gabe wysiadł z samochodu, ale się nie zbliżał. Dean obserwował go ze schodków werandy, czujny i napięty jak tuż przed skokiem do gardła. _Gościnny, jak zawsze._

\- Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś. - Cas podszedł, żeby się przywitać.

\- Nie mogłem nie przyjechać. W końcu... Nadszedł ten dzień, tak?

Cas obejrzał się na Deana i skinął.

\- Już jutro! - Pokazał palec, gdzie miała pojawić się obrączka.

\- Przejdziemy się?

\- Uhm... - Cas najwyraźniej stracił rezon i szukał argumentów, żeby odmówić.

\- Nie będę cię przekonywał, żebyś uciekł sprzed ołtarza. - Gabe rozłożył ręce. - Nie mam żadnej bomby w zanadrzu.

\- W takim razie... Hm... - chrząkał i dukał, nadal niepewnie.

\- Obiecuję, żadnych intryg.

\- ...więc przyda mi się trochę oddechu... - Cas pomachał Deanowi i zaczęli iść w stronę łąk, gdzie chłopcy szykowali rzędy siedzeń dla gości a wynajęta firma ustawiała dekoracje z białych kwiatów. Tak jak Cas sobie wymyślił: kaskady wisterii, pęki peonii i gałęzie lilaków, mnóstwo irysów, hortensji, naparstnic, dendrobium i róż. - Te wszystkie przygotowania, nie masz pojęcia ile mamy teraz pracy!

\- Pięknie. - Gabe dość obojętnie obrzucił spojrzeniem miejsce, w którym miała zostać złożona przysięga. Na łące, w pewnym oddaleniu od domu. Z oszałamiającym widokiem na panoramę gór.

\- Dean wybrał. - Cas wsunął dłonie w kieszenie i zerknął nieśmiało. Miał wrażenie, że chwaląc Deana prowokuje Gabe'a, a nie chciał zaostrzać już i tak napiętej sytuacji.

\- Nigdy nie przestałem żałować, że cię wtedy nie zabrałem. - Gabe rozejrzał się, nie przyglądając niczemu szczególnie. Przez chwilę błądził wzrokiem, bez zainteresowania po krzesłach i wazonach. - Że cię zostawiłem na jego łasce.

Cas podszedł bliżej, blisko i objął go ramieniem.

\- Nie gryź się tym - powiedział łagodnie. - Nie byłeś moim ojcem, nie musiałeś mnie niańczyć. Byłem dorosły. Wszystko się ułożyło.

Gabe westchnął.

\- Byłeś bezbronny, stanowczo za młody i... Nie byłem _dobrym_ bratem. - Wyznał niespodziewanie. - Byłem cholernie _gównianym_ bratem. Cała nasza rodzina była do dupy... Uriel nie był dobrym alfą. Ani Zachariasz...

Cas nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Mroczne wspomnienia zalały go jak brudna woda.

\- Nie chcę o tym myśleć. - Pokręcił głową. - To przeszłość. Nie możemy nic z tym zrobić...

\- ...nasz ojciec był. - Gabe podniósł oczy, żeby spojrzeć na omegę. - Twój. I mój.

\- Co? - Cas zamrugał.

\- Mieliśmy różne matki, ale tego samego ojca. - Gabe dotknął jego ramienia. - Pogrzebałem trochę tu i ówdzie. Odnalazłem Annę. Ma własną watahę w Teksasie.

\- Odnalazłeś Annę?

\- Pytała co u ciebie. Może... kiedyś się spotkamy? - dodał z zaskakującą nutą nostalgii.

\- Jesteśmy braćmi? - Cas zmarszczył brwi. - Braćmi krwi, jak Dean i Sam?

\- Babka mówiła ci, że ojciec miał wypadek?

\- No... - Cas potarł czoło, spodziewając się wieści, które przewrócą jego dotychczasową wiedzę do góry nogami. Gabe zawsze przynosił... Zamieszanie. - Zachorował, czy coś. Nigdy nie wspominała żadnych szczegółów. Nikt nic nie mówił na jego temat...

\- Zmowa milczenia. Taka była cała nasza rodzina. Przyzwoita na wierzchu, a zgniła i spróchniała w środku... - powiedział gorzko. - Umarł niedługo po twoim urodzeniu w dość tajemniczych okolicznościach. On i twoja mama. Myślę, że stał za tym Uriel. Myślę, że w ten sposób przejął władzę w watasze. - Gabe przeczesał włosy nerwowym gestem. - Myślę, że nienawidził nas obu, ale mnie było trudniej gnębić. Ciebie otwarcie nienawidził.

\- Gardził mną. - Cas mógł to powiedzieć na głos, bo po tylu latach już nie bał się ani Uriela, ani jego opinii o sobie. - Zdawało mi się, że jesteś jego ulubieńcem.

\- Każdy w rodzinie ma swoje zadania. - Gabe uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ty byłeś chłopcem do bicia, ja chłopcem na posyłki. Brudne sprawki, które trzeba było załatwiać z buzią na kłódkę to była moja specjalność.

\- Byłeś sprytny. - Cas zawsze zazdrościł Gabe'owi jego wygadania, wnikliwości, poczucia humoru, które zapewniały mu dość wysoką pozycję w hierarchii. Zadawał się ze starszymi i młodsze wilki okazywały mu szacunek, nawet jeśli je wkurzał i drażnił.

\- Byłem zmęczony. Chciałem odejść już dawno, ale znałem za wiele sekretów. Nie pozwalali mi. - Gabe obrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na dom. Dean stał na podjeździe jak milczący strażnik, gotów w każdej chwili wkroczyć i rozdzielić ich. Pognać Gabe'a raz na zawsze ze swoje ziemi. - Chciałem przyłączyć się do jego watahy, ale z kolei on nie chciał... Więc zostałem sam, bez watahy. Samotny wilk. - Uśmiechnął się, jakby to był świetny żart, ale Cas nie dał się nabrać.

\- Masz mnie. - Zaoferował. - Zostawmy przeszłość. Co było, to było. Nasza rodzina, Uriel... To się nie odstanie. Teraz albo umyjemy tę podłogę, albo nigdy nie zobaczymy, jak lśni.

\- Co? - Gabe nie zrozumiał i miał minę, jakby Cas wygadywał jakieś głupstwa.

\- Nic. - Roześmiał się. - Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś. Cieszę się, że jesteś. Szczeniaczki za tobą tęskniły, uwielbiają cię! Jesteś ich ulubionym wujkiem... Tylko błagam, nie kupuj im już trąbek i harmonijek! - Podniósł palec. - Wiem, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie!

\- Chciałem, żeby się umuzykalniały! - Gabe pokazał dłonie w geście rozejmu.

\- Akurat!

\- Obiecuję, żadnych hałaśliwych prezentów więcej.

\- Wywalaliśmy je, ale zawsze któreś zdążyło wygrzebać coś z kosza... - Cas przewrócił oczami. - Dean był już na krawędzi wytrzymałości!

Obaj śmiali się przez chwilę.

\- Pilnuje cię jak oka w głowie. - Zauważył Gabe. - Pewnie jest ciekaw, o czym rozmawiamy.

\- Pewnie tak. - Cas przechylił głowę na bok. - Martwi się. I wiem, że ty też się martwisz, ale nie ma powodu. Jest dobrze, Gabe. Lepiej, niż mogłem sobie wymarzyć.

\- A ten Charlie? Ten od ciastek? - Gabe chciał się upewnić. - Wiem, że nadal nikogo nie ma. Miał na ciebie chrapkę.

\- Gabe!

\- Co?

\- Charlie to przyjaciel. - Cas się zaczerwienił. - Tylko przyjaciel.

\- Tere-fere! Jeśli Winchester kogoś nienawidzi bardziej niż mnie, to właśnie jego. Na jego miejscu też bym go nienawidził!

\- Dean nikogo nie nienawidzi. Ani ciebie, ani jego. - Cas stanął w obronie swojego alfy.

\- Dał mi w zęby ostatnim razem.

\- Trochę zasłużyłeś...

\- Nie chciał się zgodzić, żebym przyjechał.

\- Przecież przyjechałeś.

\- Chce mi przegryźć tętnicę. - Gabe podniósł ramię i radośnie pomachał przyszłemu szwagrowi. Dean zrobił minę, jakby miał zwymiotować. - Tylko czeka na pretekst.

\- Kocham was obu, nie możecie się wreszcie dogadać? - Cas jęknął z żalem. - Gabe, proszę.

Zanim Gabe odpowiedział, zadzwonił telefon i Cas odebrał. Musiał.

\- Przepraszam cię na chwilę, to z cukierni w której zamawialiśmy tort... Mam złe przeczucia. Tak? Tak, to ja... Uhm, tak. Zgadza się, cytrynowo-śmietanowy z owocami egzotycznymi... Nie, nie na za tydzień, na jutro. Jak to nie macie? Ale przecież w zamówieniu było... Ale jak to nie zdążycie? Ale ja nie chcę składać reklamacji, chcę mój tort! Ja rozumiem... ale mam jutro ślub... Na zamówieniu na pewno było... Proszę sprawdzić... Wysyłałem mail i na pewno podawałem datę i na pewno nie było to za tydzień, przecież wiem, kiedy mam ślub!...

Gabe zaczął schodzić w dół, wiedząc, że jego pięciominutowa audiencja ~~u panny młodej~~ się skończyła. Cas biegł już przez placyk zabaw, do _centrum zarządzania_ , żeby uporać się z kolejnym organizacyjnym kryzysem. Nadjeżdżały kolejne samochody, z Frankiem i Jody, Kevinem i jego rodziną, Sammym, Amy i dzieciakami i z długo wyczekiwaną, wytęsknioną Jo.

 _Dobra wataha_ , pomyślał Gabe, patrząc na nich wszystkich, witających się, ściskających, całujących i przekrzykujących ze śmiechem. Cas nie był wśród nich piątym kołem u wozu. Nie był popychadłem. Był w samym centrum. Nie dlatego, że to był _jego dzień_. Nie ze względu na Deana. Gabe przyglądał się im, oceniał, szacował, nim wreszcie przyznał, cicho, sam przed sobą:

_Cas jest tu kimś._

_Kochają go._

 

* * *

 

Pierwsza szła Joy. Dreptała krok za kroczkiem, skupiona i poważna, ściskając w obu łapkach bukiet drobnych, kolorowych kwiatków. Za nią szli Johnny i Jimmy, każdy przejęty swoją rolą. Cas wybrał dla nich szare spodenki przed kolano i na szeleczki, białe koszule, białe podkolanówki i wiązane buciki. Do tego niebieskie muchy i niebieskie sznurowadła. Chłopcy narzekali początkowo, że wyglądają jak pajace z telewizji i pytali czemu nie mogą założyć dżinsów i koszulek z AC/DC, ale w końcu się zgodzili. Może dlatego, że Cas ich przekupił obietnicą, że dostaną labradora? Może dlatego, że Dean ich postraszył odcięciem od internetu aż do Gwiazdki? W każdym razie zadziałało i teraz wyglądali bardzo elegancko i szykownie.

Elegancko i szykownie - tak jak Cas chciał.

Jak sobie to wszystko wyobrażał.

Każdy z bliźniaków niósł w kieszonce obrączkę. Ellen trzy razy sprawdzała, czy je mają i kazał im nie szaleć i nie zgubić. Bliźniaki przyrzekły, że nie będą szaleć i nie zgubią.

Za bliźniakami szły Mary i Claire. Dean nie mógł opanować wzruszenia, widząc swoją małą księżniczkę, Ciasteczko, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem idącą szpalerem gości. W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie najważniejsze chwile związane z jej pojawieniem się na świecie: jak starał się o rodzeństwo dla Miśka, jak Cas zaczął rzygać każdego ranka, jak sprawdzili testem z apteki (na początku nie umieli go obsłużyć i czytali instrukcję kilka razy), jak Dean gapił się na niego na werandzie, w hamaku, wiedząc i czując, tym swoim wilczym węchem, że jest ich już czworo: on, Cas, Miś i malutkie _coś_ rosnące w piekarniczku. To coś, czyli Mary. Śliczna, najukochańsza, zielonooka omega. Pierwsza córeczka. Jej pierwszy ząbek, uśmiech, kroczek, słowo - wszystko na raz stanęło mu przed oczami, gdy zbliżała się w tej swojej koronkowej, białej sukieneczce z niebieską szarfą i niebieską wstążką we włosach. Śliczna, cudowna, bardzo dzielna dziewczynka, która przetrwała z Casem piwnicę Crowleya, stres związany ze śmiercią Tony'ego i terapeutyczne mycie podłogi.

Dean przestąpił z nogi na nogę i poczuł klepnięcie na ramieniu.

\- Nie płacz, bo ci się tusz rozmaże! - szepnął mu do ucha Sammy.

\- Zamknij się!

\- Sam się zamknij! - Wymienili braterskie czułości, dzięki którym Dean znów wziął się w garść.

Akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak ścieżką nadchodzi... on.

Cas.

Wszyscy patrzyli w stronę domu. Cas szedł energicznie obok placu zabaw, przez pastwisko, w trawie po kolana, trzymając za rękę Miśka. Obaj w ciemnych garniturach i w - jakże by inaczej? - niebieskich krawatach. Misiek coś mówił do niego i Cas kiwnął głową raz czy drugi. Dean potrafił wywęszyć jego zapach między innymi woniami zgromadzonych wilków i ludzi. Potrafił rozpoznać jego nastrój po ruchach, drobnych gestach, po tym, jak przeczesał palcami włosy, próbując je przygładzić, bo wiatr je zmierzwił. Dean wiedział, że Cas ustąpił i - chcąc mu sprawić przyjemność - wsunął w nie swoją tiarę z kryształków.

Spostrzegł to czujne, szybkie spojrzenie, rzucone na gości i westchnienie ulgi, gdy omega go dostrzegł. Uśmiechnął się szerzej i podniósł dłoń, żeby mu pomachać, zarumienił i spuścił głowę, nieco zwalniając i wtedy Misiek coś powiedział, coś co zapewne miało dodać mu odwagi. Dean uwielbiał, gdy Cas się tak wstydził i szukał go wzrokiem.

Ostatniego wieczoru odbyła się cała dyskusja, kto poprowadzi omegę. Kto _odda go_ alfie. Cas cierpliwie tłumaczył, że przecież nie jest panną młodą i nie potrzebuje, żeby ktoś go prowadził pod rękę, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Największe roszczenia mieli Frank i Gabe, obaj poczuwający się jako legalni opiekunowie (Frank przypominał wszystkie swoje zasługi i zapis w testamencie a Gabe powoływał się na więzy krwi). Cas spytał, czy nie powinien poprosić raczej Ellen lub Jody, skoro już o tym mowa, ale w końcu stanęło na Miśku.

Misiek. Miś. Ich syn.

Dean znów się wzruszył, tym razem musiał przetrzeć twarz i wepchnąć palce w oczy, żeby powstrzymać napływające łzy.

Michaś.

Najlepsza _inwestycja_ , z którą zapoznał się pod cukiernią tamtej jesieni... To ruchliwe wybrzuszenie pod fartuchem, które przesunęło się pod jego palcami, kiedy dotknął omegi. Gorzkie słowa: _zostawiłeś nas..._ "Skrzyneczka na jarmuż", którą zrobił Bobby. Tamto grudniowe popołudnie, w ciepłej kuchni, kiedy Ellen zniosła szczeniaczka i zobaczył go pierwszy raz. Kiedy obaj się pierwszy raz zobaczyli. Niebieskie oczka, takie same jak u tego cholernego omegi, jak u niego... Te niebieskie ślepia, przez które... wszystko się zmieniło. Niebieskie, jak sobie _wymarzył_.

Miś, jego syn, pierworodny. Alfa. Dean kochał wszystkie dzieci, wszystkie szczeniaczki, każde najmocniej i każde inaczej, ale Miś był szczególny. Był niespodzianką, prezentem od Pierwszego Wilka, prezentem, na który Dean może nie zasłużył. A jednak go dostał. Po pozbyciu się Lisy zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie mieć już własnych szczeniaczków i musiał się oswoić z tą myślą, a była to paskudna perspektywa, bo chciał. Naprawdę bardzo chciał mieć szczeniaczki.

Ale wybrał Casa i był gotów zapłacić taką cenę. Wysoką, przerażająco wysoką. Mieć dzieci z Lisą czy mieć omegę bez dzieci?, zastanawiał się, a przecież Miś był już praktycznie w drodze. Cas nosił go już wtedy, kiedy uciekł z Amy, nosił go pracując w sklepie Meg, byli we trzej (nie wiedząc o tym) na tej randce u Benny'ego, gdy ślepy wilczek pokazywał z dumą te swoje świeżo zarobione dwadzieścia dolarów w starym portfeliku. Misiek już wtedy z nimi był, chociaż nie zdawali sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Rósł sobie cichutko, po kryjomu, gdy Bella porwała Casa, gdy Zachariasz go przejął, gdy ledwo zdążyli wyciągnąć go z łap tych parszywych kuzynów. Misiek był z nimi, gdy Cas klękał, wyciągając smycz do Deana, prosząc, żeby go zabrał ze sobą, a Dean odmówił i odszedł. Głupiec.

Miś był wtedy z nimi, a on nie wiedział.

Dean kochał wszystkie dzieci, ale wobec Miśka miał niespłacalny dług: te pierwsze kilka miesięcy, gdy nie było go tam, gdzie powinien być: przy swoim szczeniaczku.

A teraz ten szczeniaczek, taki wyrośnięty i poważny, przystojny i mądry, prowadzi swojego tatusia - do niego. Znów są razem, znów _idą obaj_ i tym razem Dean nie zawiedzie żadnego z nich.

\- Chlipiesz jak baba! - mruknął Sammy, podając mu dyskretnie chusteczkę. - Powinniście się zamienić miejscami. 

\- Cas nie jest babą! - Stanął rycersko w jego obronie, wiedząc jak Cas był czuły na tym punkcie.

\- Owszem, trochę jest. - Sammy podniósł brwi i Dean skinął, przyznając mu rację. Od początku, od pierwszego spojrzenia, które utkwił w tym przestraszonym, dziwnym wilczku, wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że jest wyjątkowy.

Nie wiedział jak bardzo, na czym ta wyjątkowość polegała, ale czuł, że to jedyna okazja w życiu, że musi go mieć, że nie może tak sobie przejść obok i nie spotkać go już nigdy więcej. Nie zdołałby go zapomnieć.

Nie słuchał nigdy tych bzdur o dwóch połówkach, o parze na całe życie, o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. Cholera!, miał mnóstwo partnerów i partnerek, rozstał się z Bellą, sypiał z... nawet nie pamiętał imion, nie potrafiłby się teraz doliczyć tych, którzy się przewinęli przez jego łóżko. Zawarł umowę z Lisą i nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że zrezygnuje z obfitości tego, co świat tak hojnie oferował, co mógł brać bez ograniczeń, wiedząc jakie wrażenie wywołuje, że nie musi się wcale starać, by znajdować towarzystwo...

Ale on był inny.

Ślepy wilczek nie _widział_ go i nie był pod _wrażeniem_ , jak inni. Bał się. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Nie rozumiał. Panikował, uciekał, walczył z nim. Nie chciał go. Dean po raz pierwszy zetknął się z kimś, kto go nie chciał.

Frank kiedyś powiedział, że _babę trzeba sobie wychodzić_ i na Pierwszego Wilka, jeśli Dean sobie nie wychodził, nie wywalczył tego omegi! Nie miał słów, by nazwać te wszystkie starania. Ukradł go, przywłaszczył, ciągnął ze sobą wbrew niemu, wbrew całej watasze, bo wszyscy na czele z Sammym i Bobbym mu odradzali. Ratował mu tyłek, pozwalał odejść i sam wracał, pilnował go, kręcił się blisko, w pogotowiu, nawet gdy rozum podpowiadał: dość, to koniec!, serce nie pozwalało zapomnieć.

Początkowo myślał, że to będzie zabawne mieć omegę, na własność. Do _zabawy_. Ślicznego, ślepego chłopca do seksu i klapsów. Posłusznego i wdzięcznego jak dobrze wytresowany piesek. Ale rzeczywistość przerosła marzenia. Cas okazał się... no cóż, podwójny pakiet, all inclusive, ze wszystkimi dodatkami. Jakby Pierwszy Wilk popatrzył na Deana i w całej swej szczodrości postanowił mu podarować coś uszytego na miarę, specjalnie pod jego potrzeby i upodobania. _Lubisz samice i samców?_ , pomyślał, _więc dam ci dwa w jednym. Dam ci kogoś, kto ci się nie znudzi, od kogo nie będziesz chciał odejść, kto da ci więcej niż ktokolwiek inny._

_Kto da ci wszystko, czego pragniesz._

Cas był wszystkim, czego Dean pragnął. Cas był czymś, czego Dean nigdy by nie dał sobie odebrać. Czego nie chciałby stracić. Nigdy.

Jakby spadł mu prosto z nieba, niemal zaadresowany wprost na jego nazwisko. Wystarczyło go wziąć, więc Dean go wziął. Ale wziąć Casa a zatrzymać go przy sobie - to były dwie zupełnie różne sprawy.

Cas zwolnił wchodząc na chodnik rozłożony między gośćmi. Rozstawili tu składane krzesełka i ukwieconą pergolę, przy której stał Dean z dziećmi i Sammym i urzędniczką, która miała poprowadzić ceremonię.Więc to już. To ten dzień, ten moment.

Ścisnął mocniej dłoń Miśka i odetchnął głębiej, pokonując skurcz krtani.

\- Tatuś, dasz radę... - Usłyszał i uśmiechnął się, czując, że serce omal nie wyskoczy mu z piersi. Jeju, pomyślał, ależ to stresujące!

Cała wataha się zgromadziła, mnóstwo wilków. Prawie wszyscy z miasteczka, pracownicy tartaku z rodzinami, mieszkańcy schroniska, także ci sprzed lat, którzy wyprowadzili się i zaczęli nowe życie, ale na wieść o ślubie Casa zjechali zewsząd. Mnóstwo znajomych twarzy, a wśród nich najważniejsze: Jody i Frank, Amy, najukochańsza Ellen, dawno nie widziana Jo (jest taka piękna!), Bobby, Sammy, Harvey. Charlie.

Gabe.

Cas zatrzymał się przy nim i przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Gabe przechylił głowę i westchnął, jakby zupełnie się poddał. Cas chwycił go za obie dłonie i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, póki Gabe się nie uśmiechnął i nie skinął głową, ostatecznie akceptując decyzję brata.

\- Będziesz szczęśliwy? - mruknął, gdy Cas rzucił mu się na szyję i ściskał mocno.

\- _Jestem_ szczęśliwy - odpowiedział. - J e s t e m, Gabe.

Misiek zaczekał aż tatuś puści wujka, obciągnie marynarkę i znów wzięli się za ręce. Teraz zostało już tylko kilka kroków do miejsca, w którym czekał na nich tata i urzędniczka stanowa, przed którą mieli złożyć przysięgę i podpisać dokumenty.

I założyć obrączki.

Bliźniaki stały na baczność, z minami tak skupionymi, jakby od ich obecności zależało przetrwanie świata.

Misiek uśmiechnął się do taty i wolną dłonią pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk. Potem popatrzył na Mary i Joy. I na Grejpfruta, usadowionego bezpiecznie w ramionach Ellen, w pierwszym rzędzie. I w końcu na Claire. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie w kremowej sukience z niebieskimi dodatkami. Jej jasne włosy rozwiewał wiaterek i Misiek poruszył nozdrzami, węsząc. Ten delikatny zapach, który już tak dobrze znał... rozpoznawał go wszędzie. Bardzo miły zapach. Jego ulubiony.

W końcu doszli, razem z tatusiem, który trochę się denerwował i wcześniej dwa razy przystawał, jakby chciał uciec, aż Misiek musiał dodawać mu otuchy i pilnować, żeby nie zawrócił i nie uciekł. Tatuś byłby do tego zdolny!

Teraz stanął koło taty, naprzeciwko urzędniczki a Misiek stanął z boku, koło wujka Sama.

Najpierw ta miła, uśmiechnięta pani wygłosiła uroczystą mowę, że zebrali się tu, aby być świadkami wspaniałego wydarzenia, jakim jest ślub dwóch kochających się osób. Potem tata powiedział, że Cas (tatuś) jest... (głos taty trochę ochrypł i połowa zgromadzonych pań zaczęła chlipać i wyciągać chusteczki) największym skarbem, _bezcennym_ i że dzięki niemu tata ma nas (i pokazał na nas i Ellen musiała oddać Grejpfruta dziadziusiowi do potrzymania, żeby móc wysmarkać nos, a ciocia Jody i ciocia Amy jednocześnie się uśmiechały i wycierały oczy) i jest bardzo szczęśliwy, najszczęśliwszy na świecie i że obiecuje tatusiowi, że zawsze będzie z nim, spędzi z nim resztę życia i zrobi wszystko, żeby tatuś też był szczęśliwy.

I że jest _zaszczycony_.

Tatuś się rozpłakał i kilka osób podało mu chusteczki, żeby też mógł wysmarkać nos i tata musiał go przytulić i pogłaskać, zanim tatuś się uspokoił a pani urzędniczka poklepała go po ramieniu i powiedziała cichutko, żeby się nie spieszył, że mają mnóstwo czasu i że to jest bardzo piękna uroczystość a dzieci są słodkie (czyli my).

Tatuś odetchnął kilka razy, uśmiechnął się do nas i do wujka Sama i do reszty gości i powiedział, że nigdy się nie spodziewał... i głos mu się urwał, znów się popłakał i tata znów musiał go uspokajać i naszeptał mu coś do ucha i tatuś zaczął jeszcze raz:

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się... - Odetchnął i popatrzył na Deana. W te zielone oczy i małe zmarszczki, które robiły mu się, kiedy się tak uśmiechał jak teraz. Szeroko i szczerze. - Nie spodziewałem się, że moje życie tak bardzo się zmieni. Na lepsze. Że będę kogoś tak bardzo kochać... - Pociągnął nosem i zebrał wszystkie siły, żeby znów się nie rozkleić. - Z wzajemnością. - Znów poczuł łzy w oczach i zamrugał szybko kilka razy. - Przygotowałem... Przygotowałem... - Przypomniał sobie i sięgnął do kieszeni po kartkę z ułożoną przysięgą, ale słowa tańczyły mu przed oczami i nie mógł się doszukać w nich sensu, więc zmiął i schował z powrotem. - Kocham cię. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Jesteś najważniejszy na świecie. - Wyznał najprościej jak umiał. - Jesteś ze mną kiedy się budzę i kiedy zasypiam, opiekujesz się mną, uratowałeś mnie... tyle razy. Dałeś mi szczeniaczki. - Pani urzędniczka trochę się zdziwiła, ale nic nie powiedziała. - Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. I jestem ci nieskończenie wdzięczny... że chcesz mnie... mnie... że mnie chcesz. - Dokończył niezdarnie.

\- Jak cholera, że chcę! - powiedział Dean i wszyscy się roześmieli, łącznie z panią urzędniczką, która zaraz zapytała, czy ty Deanie Winchester bierzesz sobie tego tu Castiela Devereaux za męża?

Potem tatuś powiedział, że też sobie bierze tatę za męża i bliźniaki przeokropnie dumne i napuszone jak pawie podali im obrączki i potem pani urzędniczka ogłosiła ich małżeństwem i powiedziała, że mogą się pocałować.

I oni zaczęli się całować, wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i płakać i wiwatować, wujkowie zaczęli otwierać szampany i nalewać wszystkim do kieliszków (a wujek Sammy ochlapał tatusiów i zaczął żartować, żeby poczekali do nocy poślubnej, _bo tu są nieletni_ \- to samo im mówiłem!).

Potem tatusiowie nas uściskali i wycałowali i zaczęli ściskać wszystkich gości, bo każdy podchodził i gratulował i składał życzenia i wszyscy wyglądali na okropnie zadowolonych i wzruszonych i trwało to milion lat, zanim poszliśmy do stołów, żeby coś zjeść.

Teraz tata i tatuś są prawdziwym małżeństwem. Noszą na placach obrączki, mają dokument z podpisem i pieczątką i tatuś nosi nazwisko taty a nie dziadziusia Franka. Jeśli by chcieli się rozstać, to musieliby iść do sądu i wziąć rozwód. Chociaż wujek Sammy powiedział, że oni nigdy się nie rozwiodą. Za bardzo się kochają.

Wiem, że tak jest. Widziałem jak się kłócili. Widziałem, że nawet kiedy byli na siebie strasznie, okropnie źli to nie przestali na siebie patrzeć i mówić do siebie. Potrafią się przepraszać. I tata się trochę boi tatusia, a tata nie boi się przecież niczego i nikogo. Wiem, że czasem daje mu klapsy i w ogóle czasem zachowują się dziwnie (dziewczyny mi opowiedziały jak przyłapały ich w lesie, ze smyczą), ale kto zrozumie dorosłych? Dorośli są stuknięci a ci dwaj są stuknięci _bardzo_.

Ale i tak ich kocham. To moi rodzice. Nie wiem, jacy mogliby być, wiem jacy są: najfajniejsi na świecie. Z obrączkami czy bez.

Kurczę, zaraz się porzygam.

Muszą się tak obściskiwać i całować _teraz_? Przy wszystkich? O, nie! Tata zaczął łapać tatusia za pupę... Nie, o rany, zaraz wyłupię sobie oczy! Zaczęli tańczyć! Nie przyznaję się do nich. Idę stąd, nie znam ich. Poproszę wujka Gabe'a żeby mnie adoptował, wyjedziemy daleko, żeby nikt nie pamiętał tego, co się tu wyprawia. Popatrzcie tylko na nich... Co za obciach. Myślą, że są tacy spoko, ale nie są. Nie wiem, gdzie podpatrzyli te kroki. W The Walking Dead?! Czy w teledyskach Justina Biebera?

\- Co robi twój tata? - spytała Claire, siadając obok z talerzykiem tortu.

\- Myśli, że tańczy.

\- Wygląda, jakby miał jakiś atak...

\- To jeszcze nic. Popatrz na dziadka Franka. - Pokazał palcem i oboje się roześmiali. - Nie pozwól mi się tak wygłupiać, jak będę w ich wieku.

\- Nie pozwolę. - Obiecała. - Chcesz kawałek? Dobry, z malinami!

\- Uhm... - Zastanowił się i nagle podjął decyzję. - Nie, zostaw. _Jeszcze_ nie jesteśmy w ich wieku! - Poderwał się i chwycił ją za rękę, ciągnąc na zaimprowizowany parkiet.

Zapadał zmierzch. Niebo ciemniało i ktoś zaczął zapalać lampiony. Przyjęcie się rozkręcało. Przed nimi była cała noc szalonej zabawy.

I całe życie -

razem.

* * *

 

Wujek Sammy wstał, stukając widelcem o kieliszek. Wszyscy przerwali jedzenie i rozmowy i popatrzyli na niego.

\- Mówią, że miłość jest ślepa... - Zaczął wujek z przebiegłym uśmiechem. - I w tym wypadku na pewno była!

Wszyscy zaczęli chichotać.

\- To znaczy, Cas na pewno. Przynajmniej na początku. Pamiętacie, co było, jak odzyskał wzrok i zobaczył Deana pierwszy raz?

\- Uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie! - krzyknął dziadziuś Frank, a ciocia Jody szturchnęła go w bok. Wszyscy znowu zaczęli się śmiać, a wujek Sammy podniósł kieliszek. Tatuś zrobił się czerwony i zaczął tłumaczyć tacie, że nie dlatego, ale tata tylko dał mu buzi.

\- Mój przystojny braciszek... - Podjął wujek i spojrzał złośliwie na tatę. - Wiesz, że jesteś śliczną lalunią?

\- Zamknij się! - Tata rzucił w niego serwetką.

\- ...on wie - powiedział wujek. - Z tego względu nigdy wcześniej nikt go nie rzucił. Aż zjawił się Cas i rzucił. Kilka razy! Pod rząd. - Wytknął tatusiowi. - Cas, ile razy próbowałeś go spławić? Trzy? Cztery? _Czternaście_?!

\- Nie próbowałem... - Tatuś nie zwracał uwagi, że to żarty i koniecznie chciał sprostować. - Wcale nie chciałem...

\- O, ty przebiegły lisie! - Wujek nie dał sobie przerwać. - Próbowałeś _uciec_ , zostałeś _porwany_ , chyba dwa razy co najmniej? - Udał, że się zastanawia. - Odbity przez obecną tu szeryf Mills i Amy. Z Amy musiałem się ożenić, żeby ci przestała pomagać!

Ciocia Amy pokiwała głową z ponurą miną (i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem).

\- Przepraszam... - szepnął tatuś, jakby zupełnie nie znał się na żartach.

\- Miłość wymaga poświęceń! - odrzekł wspaniałomyślnie wujek. - Kocham mojego brata i jestem gotów poświęcić moje życie dla jego szczęścia, dlatego Amy... utknęłaś ze mną na zawsze! - Mrugnął do cioci i wszyscy zaczęli chichotać i ciocia posłała wujkowi buzi. - Rozumiesz, muszę cię spacyfikować, zanim Cas znów poprosi cię o ratunek! Co prawda moim pierwszym wyborem była Jody, ale Frank mnie ubiegł!

\- Jeśli chodzi o smaczniejsze kąski to trzeba mieć refleks, chłopcze! - odkrzyknął dziadziuś i parę osób krzyknęło: - właśnie, właśnie!

\- A propos, Dean, gratuluję refleksu! - Wujek kontynuował. - Zajęło ci to... Hm... skromne _dziewięć_ lat? Usidlanie mojego szwagra? Szybciej się nie dało?

\- Byliśmy trochę zajęci! - Tata machnął ręką i szepnął, żebyśmy wstali. Goście zaczęli klaskać, więc się ukłoniliśmy i dostaliśmy jeszcze więcej braw, więc bliźniaki wspięły się na krzesła i zaczęli się kłaniać za raz za razem, póki ich nie ściągnąłem. Małe pajace.

\- Racja, nie marnowaliście ani chwilki! - Wujek udał, że nas liczy, ale brakuje mu palców i w końcu się pogubił i wszyscy znów się śmiali. Wujek spoważniał. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zmarnujecie też żadnej następnej z reszty waszego nowego, wspólnego życia. Kiedy zacząłem od tego, że miłość jest ślepa, to chciałem też powiedzieć, że miłość jest potężna. Zwycięża wszelkie przeszkody. Pomaga przetrwać najcięższe chwile i osiągnąć najtrudniejsze cele. Widziałem, jak miłość rodzi się między tymi dwoma i zwycięża... _wszelkie przeszkody_. Wszystkie trudności. Przeciwności. - Wujek był już bardzo poważny i wzruszony. - Zalecza rany. Koi burze. Przynosi owoce... I przyznam, że kiedy zobaczyłem Casa pierwszy raz, pomyślałem, że to się nie może udać. Spotkały się dwa przeciwieństwa. Dwóch tak różnych... - Wujek zawahał się, chcąc powiedzieć: _wilków. -_...ludzi, że na początku nie widziałem żadnych szans, by mogli się porozumieć. Jak dzień i noc, jak ogień i lód, jak słońce i księżyc... Nie dawałem im żadnych szans. Koniec końców, to ja okazałem się ślepy. Nie miałem racji. Cas, Dean... - Ukłonił się lekko. - Jestem szczęśliwy, że dziś mogę tu być, świętując z wami. - Wskazał kieliszkiem rodziców. - I będąc świadkiem waszej miłości. 

Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować, tata wstał i zaczął ściskać wujka, tatuś też się przyłączył i przez chwilę wszyscy sobie gratulowali i pili szampana (chociaż tatuś nie przestawał próbować wytłumaczyć wujkowi i tacie, że wcale nie uciekał, nie tyle razy i w każdym razie nie dlatego, że tata mu się nie podobał, bo bardzo mu się podobał - i zaczął powtarzać tacie, że jest najpiękniejszym wilkiem, jakiego zna a tata powiedział, żeby tatuś już przestał pić szampana, bo ma słabą głowę).

I wszyscy znów tańczyli, bawili się, jedli i pili, bo to była dobra okazja i bardzo szczęśliwy dzień szczęśliwych ludzi i wilków.

 

 

 


	124. OSZOŁOMIENIE

Cas wirował tak szybko, że światła zlewały się w jedną, rozmazaną smugę. Kiedyś Dean zabrał go do wesołego miasteczka i pozwolił mu wypróbować wszystkie dostępne karuzele. Wesołe miasteczko - jedna z wielu rzeczy, które ominęły go w dzieciństwie. I teraz znów się tak czuł - jak wtedy, kręcąc się, kręcąc, aż do zawrotów głowy, jakby miał polecieć, aż czuł mdłości i jednocześnie rozpierała go radość, naiwna, dziecinna radość, która wyrywała z trzewi śmiech tak beztroski i niewinny, jakby nigdy nie doświadczył żadnych zmartwień.

Dawno się pozbył marynarki i od prawie trzech godzin ani na minutę nie zszedł z parkietu - tylko tańczył, najpierw z Deanem, z dziećmi, z Jody i Ellen, z Jo, z chłopakami z watahy, trzymając się za ramiona jak w Greku Zorbie i w tych pełnych ognia tańcach z bliskiego wschodu i z Azji, a potem przechodząc z rąk do rąk, obracając się, goniąc, pędząc po parkiecie, ani na moment nie ustając, bez odpoczynku, bez wytchnienia, w tańcu pijąc łapczywie kolejne kieliszki szampana, który uderzał, uderzał do głowy, nie bardziej niż ta tętniąca, szalona muzyka, ta noc, pełna uciech i te światła, ta niegasnąca feeria świateł, twarzy, dłoni na jego barkach, w pasie, na biodrach, podrywających go do góry ( _Dean! DEAN!_ ) jakby był ptakiem, nie wilkiem, jakby nic nie ważył, jakby mógł... naprawdę mógł _P O L E C I E Ć_.

\- Odpocznij...

\- Nie chcę, nie jestem zmęczony... - wydyszał, chwilowo uwięziony w ramionach Deana.

\- Jesteś, widzę. Słaniasz się na nogach.

\- Chcę tańczyć! - Chciał się wyrwać, naburmuszony, że traci niepotrzebnie czas na dyskusje, gdy muzyka uwodzi i porywa.

\- Zatańczysz, ale później. Odpocznij. - Dean sprowadził go z parkietu, odwrócił i klepnął w tyłek. - Zjedz coś.

\- Nie jestem głodny!

\- Jazda!

\- Tyran!

\- Anemik! Idź coś zjeść, jeśli chcesz wytrzymać do rana. - Dean popatrzył jak Cas odwraca się nadąsany, ale za chwilę wpadł w grupkę kobiet, które natychmiast wciągnęły go w plotki i żarty na temat nocy poślubnej (Dean wolał nie podsłuchiwać).

\- Szczęśliwy? - spytał Sam, podchodząc.

\- Urżnięty. - Przewrócił oczami. Cas właśnie zaczął zamaszyście gestykulować i obcałowywać wszystkie dziewczyny po kolei, chciał zrobić gwiazdę, wywalił się i wstał z pomocą co najmniej sześciu par życzliwych rąk, po czym zarządził kongę, stanął na czele i poprowadził rozwrzeszczaną i równie pijaną jak on kolejkę wężykiem między stołami.

\- I szczęśliwy. - Sammy podał szklaneczkę whisky. - Gdzie nauczył się tak wywijać?

\- W kuchni. Przy dzieciach.

Sam roześmiał się szeroko.

\- Wiesz, że wygrałeś los na loterii? - spytał, gdy tylko złapał tchu.

\- Wiesz, ile ten _los_ mnie kosztował?! - Dean wychylił do dna i otarł wargi. - Po pachy się urobiłem! To nie wygrana tylko zasłużone owoce orki na ugorze.

\- Nie narzekaj! Było warto. Poza tym nie marudź, że taka orka, bo uganiałeś się za nim jak kotka w marcu! Z własnej woli!

\- Bo ty za Amy wcale?

\- Dwa miesiące do pierścionka, sześć do ślubu. - Pochwalił się Sammy. - Blitzkrieg. Nawet nie zdążyła mrugnąć. _Ty... -_ Dźgnął go palcem, bo nie zamierzał się cackać. - Ty się opieprzałeś. Parę razy ci się prawie wymknął.

\- Utrzymywałem kontrolowany dystans. - Dean rozłożył ręce i rozejrzał się za jakąś dostępną i niepustą butelką. - Nie chciałem go spłoszyć.

\- Nie dawał się złowić na twoje stare sztuczki. Musiałeś się nauczyć nowych. - Wytknął złośliwie. - A nie byłeś zbyt bystry.

\- Zdaje się, że to moje święto, możesz nie psuć dogryzaniem?

\- Mam ci poczesać włoski i wpleść kwiaty w warkocze? - Sammy nie przestawał się nabijać. - A potem popląsamy w blasku księżyca?

\- Już jeden tu pląsa! - Dean spojrzał krzywo. Cas wpadł właśnie na Charliego i zaczęli tańczyć, muzyka jak na złość zmieniła się ze skocznych, klubowych rytmów na wolny i Charlie nie czekając przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Bez scen. - Sammy przestrzegł cicho. - Nie robią nic złego...

\- Mówię coś? - Dean wychylił szklaneczkę i syknął ze złością. Charlie postanowił pokazać wszystkim, że pobierał lekcje tańca. Poruszał się efektownie i bardzo pewnie prowadził omegę. Cas promieniał, a parkiet wokół opustoszał, by dać im więcej przestrzeni na popisy.

Charlie prowadził go jak dziewczynę, aranżował posuwiste piruety, asekurował i pilnował rytmu, a chociaż Cas nieco mylił kroki ich wspólny taniec wyglądał na dobrze przećwiczony, lekki i płynny, sprawiający widoczną frajdę im obu. Sammy w duchu przyznał, że między tymi dwoma istniała chemia. Zrozumiałe, że Dean czuł zazdrość. Nie mógł interweniować - dziś każdy mógł bezkarnie wziąć jego _królewnę_ w ramiona i tańczyć do upadłego.

Zwłaszcza, że Charlie nie krył się po kątach, tańczyli otwarcie, na oczach wszystkich - nie dając panu młodemu żadnego pretekstu do interwencji.

Dean musiał zagryźć zęby i przetrzymać. Więcej!, musiał udawać, że docenia i kiedy piosenka się skończyła - zaklaskać z innymi, wyrażając uznanie dla tego popisu.

\- Zabiję go - wymamrotał, rozciągnąwszy wargi w fałszywym uśmiechu.

\- Nie dziś. - Sammy poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Nie chcę, żeby go dotykał!

\- Nie dotyka. Okay, dotyka, ale nie w _ten_ sposób. - Sammy odciągnął go do baru, Cas wpadł tymczasem w ręce Harveya, swojego agenta, który przyjechał wyjątkowo bez towarzystwa i czuł się chyba dość nieswojo w tłumie nieznajomych. Nieznajomych, z którymi nie mógł omówić najnowszych nowojorskich ploteczek, ponarzekać na upały, metro, taksówki, fryzjera i modne, ale upiornie niewygodne buty, zrecenzować świeżo otwarte knajpy i ostatnie premiery na Broadwayu. - Charlie nigdy ci go nie odbierze.

\- Niech tylko spróbuje!

\- Napij się. - Sammy wcisnął mu w rękę kubek kawy. Dean zajrzał do środka, jakby to była trucizna.

\- Nie ma promili. - Obraził się.

\- Chwilowo nie potrzebujesz promili. Noc jeszcze długa. Pij!

 

* * *

 

Cas czknął, zasłonił usta, roześmiał i obrócił, trzymając słupka werandy tak jak Gene Kelly ulicznej lampy w Deszczowej Piosence. Charlie złapał go w ostatniej chwili, zanim zleciał ze schodków.

\- Ile wypiłeś?

\- Och, nie wiem... Nie liczyłem! Dwa! Może trzy... cztery... - Cas miał przymglony wzrok i rumieńce. W źrenicach odbijały się światła lampionów. Ktoś ich minął idąc do kuchni po więcej jedzenia, ktoś go poklepał, składając setne życzenia. Charlie posadził go na schodku i przyniósł trochę wody. - Może pięć...?

\- Napij się. Musisz uzupełnić płyny...

\- Nie dam sobie zrobić kroplówki! Nie dziś! - Cas znów czknął i podparł głowę na ręku.

\- Napij się.

\- Siadaj. - Poklepał miejsce koło siebie i Charlie niechętnie przysiadł. Cas obrócił się do niego, chwiejnie, z rozmarzoną miną. - Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś, Charlie.

Charlie skinął w odpowiedzi, patrząc na gości. Jedni tańczyli na zbitym z desek podeście obok owczarni, inni siedzieli za stołami, jeszcze inni leniwie przechadzali się po okolicy, rozmawiając i pijąc. Wszędzie rozwieszono lampiony, aby rozświetlić okolicę i wyglądało to bardzo ładnie. _Surowo, wiejsko..._ \- pomyślał Charlie - _...ale ładnie._

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak chciałem, żebyś tu był... - Cas zamrugał, starając się skoncentrować na twarzy Charliego, co przychodziło mu z pewnym trudem. Musiał być naprawdę nieźle wstawiony i Charlie wątpił, żeby to były tylko trzy kieliszki. Nawet nie cztery. Chyba, że miał naprawdę słabą głowę. Mógł mieć... Zawsze był delikatny i to się nie zmieniło z wiekiem. A to jak się uśmiechał... było urocze. To wciąż był ten Cas, którego poznał w cukierni, któremu dał do wąchania słoik kandyzowanych fiołków i który wsłuchiwał się w każde słowo Charliego jak w objawienie.

Charlie nigdy sobie nie wybaczył, że przegapił swoją szansę. Że wolał być dżentelmenem i czekał na dobrą okazję, a gdy było już za późno zdał sobie sprawę, że każdą po kolei marnował. Przegapiał. Jak wtedy, gdy Cas zanocował u niego. Ten jeden raz.

Mógł pomyśleć, że Charlie nie jest zainteresowany.

Zwierzył się wtedy. Otworzył. Siedział na jego kanapie w jego obszernych skarpetach i t-shircie, ufny i spokojny pod opieką Charliego. Zasnął przy nim. Rano zjedli razem śniadanie i pojechali do cukierni, rozmawiając o pracy. Nie, nie o pracy. O pasji, którą obaj dzielili. Nikt wcześniej ani później nie okazywał takiego entuzjazmu, nie uczył się chętniej a przy tym był tak dalece pozbawiony niszczącej ambicji, pychy, która sprowadzała na manowce. Cas nie obrażał się na pouczenia, nie starał rywalizować - chciał tylko piec smaczne ciastka i... był w tym świetny.

Traktował Charliego jak mistrza, jak wyrocznię, jak przewodnika. Jak alfę.

Charlie nigdy tego nie wykorzystał. Wierzył, że mają czas, aż nagle zjawił się ten neandertalczyk i go zabrał. Tak po prostu. Jaskiniowiec w traperskich butach i myśliwskiej kurtce, z tym aroganckim uśmieszkiem i tupetem! Omotał go, zaświecił gestem, rzucając cukiernię w prezencie, wyczuwając, że to dla niego ważne, że to go napędza i sprawia radość, więc mu to dał - _rzucił_ , wraz z Charliem w pakiecie, jakby Charlie był elementem wyposażenia! Rzucił, jak zabawkę psu i chwilę pozwolił się bawić, a potem i tak zaraz zabrał, wykorzystując każdy pretekst, żeby opóźnić i uniemożliwić powrót do zawodu.

Bo szczeniaczek.

Bo rodzina.

Zdrowie.

Dom.

Te emocjonalne szantaże, te warunki, które stawiał, terminy, których nie dotrzymywał: że jak Miś się urodzi i podrośnie, że Mary… Że w zasadzie Cas by mógł, ale powinien odpoczywać, powinien się zająć dziećmi, domem, jak tylko dojdzie do siebie, jak tylko wyjdzie z pieluch, jak tylko nauczy się czytać, jak tylko osiągnie to czy tamto - zawsze znajdował jakich obiektywny, rozsądny powód, żeby go odsunąć, żeby go zatrzymać przy sobie, potem podsunął mu pomysł z tym schroniskiem i Cas już zupełnie nie miał czasu, żeby dojeżdżać do Crabtown, choćby raz w tygodniu… choćby raz w miesiącu…

On też nie był mile widzianym gościem na ranczu - Cas zapraszał go kurtuazyjnie, ale i Charlie i Dean wiedzieli, bez słów, że powinien się trzymać z daleka, jeśli nie chce zadzierać z tą watahą. Dean szybko odkrył karty: stawką było utrzymanie firmy. Mając udziały większościowe przejął z pomocą tego prawnika i tego księgowego kontrolę nad księgami i praktycznie wszystkie strategiczne decyzje.

Wziął go na zakładnika i postawił w pozycji bez wyjścia - wiedząc, że cukiernia to wszystko, co Charlie miał.

Oczywiście, że się starał utrzymać uwagę Casa - nie odpuszczał. Dzwonił, prosił o konsultacje, wysyłał receptury do wypróbowania i egzotyczne przyprawy, najwyższej jakości składniki, zachęcając, żeby Cas samodzielnie eksperymentował i rozwijał swój talent. Podsycał ciekawość i nie pozwalał Deanowi zdusić tej pasji. Podsuwał rozwiązania, żeby Cas mógł obejść jego zakazy: jeśli nie mógł pracować w cukierni, niech piecze w domu, jeśli nie na sprzedaż to dla przyjemności, jeśli nie dla klientów, to niech robi vloga dla tych, którzy się dopiero uczą, jeśli nie vlog (Dean w końcu przeforsował swoją wolę) to niech napisze książkę…

Niech go ten prymityw nie zadepcze, jak nosorożec depcze piękny kwiat.

Bo Cas był jak piękny kwiat, jak egzotyczny storczyk rzucony między chwasty. Charlie bolał nad tym, jak Dean wstrzymywał jego rozwój, jak sabotował karierę i tłumił jego wrażliwość. Wpakował go w dzieci, zamknął na tym odludziu, kazał mu prać, sprzątać, myć podłogi! Drań. Ciągnął go w dół jak kamień. Dean, cóż, jeden z tych pospolitych umysłów, zajętych tylko przyziemnymi sprawami: nażreć się, wyspać i... (Charlie sapnął z goryczą i pogardą) ...narobić szczeniaków.

Owszem, Cas był niezwykle troskliwym tatą, ale Charlie wolałby go raczej widzieć w Metropolitan na premierze, niż uwiązanego do kojca i kołyski.

A teraz? Nie było już żadnej nadziei. Triumf Deana był niezaprzeczalny.

Charlie stracił szansę.

Cały ten dzień był torturą. Być tak blisko niego, czuć jego zapach i widzieć jak się śmieje - a jednocześnie żegnać się z nim. Dean wygrał. Ostatni gest jaki mógł zrobić, jeszcze jedna smycz, jaką mu założył, jeszcze jeden sposób, by go przywiązać do siebie: obrączka.

Przysięga nie tylko przed watahą, ale przed ludźmi: całym tym miasteczkiem, współpracownikami, tą ludzką rodziną omegi... Przeklęty Winchester! Zatrzasnął go w klatce i wyrzucił kluczyk a wszystkiemu nadał pozór romantycznego uczucia.

Charlie nie wierzył, żeby ktoś tak brutalny był zdolny do miłości. Rozmawiali o tym z bratem Casa, Gabrielem (swoją drogą bystry obserwator, piekielnie inteligentny wilk) i obaj się zgodzili (zwłaszcza po ostatniej wizycie - jej przebieg tylko ich utwierdził), że Dean Winchester to podstępny potwór i tyran, manipulator i kłamca. Jak można wygrać z kimś takim nie zniżając się do jego metod?

Biedny Cas... Może odzyskał wzrok, ale nie przestał być ślepy.

\- Jesteś smutny? Nie bawisz się dobrze? - Cas dotknął jego ręki i Charlie drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

\- Zmęczony. - Uśmiechnął się z przymusem, nie chcąc go martwić. - Trochę tu głośno...

\- Przejdziemy się? - Cas wstał, zachwiał się, zatoczył i przytrzymał balustrady. - Pokażę ci mój ogródek! Mam tam zioła i... truskawki... i... - Zastanowił się, obejrzał i machnął zachęcająco. - Nigdy nie widziałeś mojego ogródka!

Za domem było spokojniej. Ciszej. Ciemno. Tylko srebrna poświata księżyca rozpraszała mrok. Nie przeszkadzało im to. Wilcze zmysły umożliwiały swobodne poruszanie.

\- Tymianek... mięta... bazylia... - Cas pokazywał poszczególne roślinki z wyraźną dumą. - A tu werbena... heliotrop... lawenda...

\- Maciejka? - Charlie pochylił się i zerwał drobną, aromatyczną łodyżkę. Powąchał. Cas przekroczył grządkę, wysoko unosząc stopy, żeby nie podeptać kwiatów i omal przewrócił. Charlie znów go uratował przed upadkiem.

Złapał.

I nie puścił.

Nie od razu.

Cas stał teraz blisko i przechylał głowę, zerkając to na gałązkę to na Charliego. Rozchylił wargi i węszył chwilę.

\- Tylko dobre rzeczy pachną dobrze - powiedział z namysłem. Charlie pamiętał, kiedy Cas powiedział to w jego kuchni, w cukierni, podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Miał na myśli składniki ciastek, ale Charlie od razu pomyślał, że najlepiej pachnie właśnie on. Omega.

W tym jednym mógł przyznać rację Deanowi - gdy podczas dzisiejszej przysięgi wyznał, że Cas jest skarbem. Cas był skarbem. Przyprawą, która sprawiała, że życie nabierało smaku.

Charlie nie wiedział jak to się stało, że ich wargi się zetknęły. Że nagle poczuł je na własnych, lekko słonawe i jednocześnie słodkie, wciąż pachnące szampanem, jędrne jak dojrzewające na słońcu czereśnie, soczyste i...

...chętne.

Nieśmiałe, niepewne, ale jednocześnie ulegle poddające się naciskowi jego własnych ust.

Nagle hamulce puściły i Charlie desperacko przygarnął go do siebie, chwycił mocno i z samobójczą determinacją sięgnął językiem w głąb, do podniebienia i gardła, przytrzymując omegę, który zaczął się szamotać i odpychać. Ale instynkt alfy, ten którego Charlie się tak wstydził i którym tak pogardzał u innych, u Deana, instynkt bezkompromisowego zdobywcy nie pozwolił mu się teraz wycofać. Teraz nie straci swojej szansy! Nie ustąpi! Chciał omegę i będzie go mieć! Wreszcie! Ten jeden raz, przynajmniej ten raz! - nie myślał już trzeźwo, wcale nie myślał!... Nie chciał myśleć. Nie kalkulował ryzyka, zapomniał gdzie jest, nie czuł już obaw i wyrzutów sumienia, nie obchodziło go nawet, czy Cas się zgadza, czy nie. Kto by go pytał? Kogo obchodzi, czego chce omega?! Czy nie dość długo zwlekali, ze względu na Casa? Ale dosyć, jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała. Zresztą, czyż ten mały też tego nie chce? Musi. Inaczej by go nie przyprowadził w to zaciszne miejsce, z dala od wszystkich.

Są sami.

Mogą.

Czyż nie zauważył sam: _nigdy nie widziałeś mojego ogródka!_

Och, więc teraz Charlie zobaczy. Zobaczy wszystko i weźmie wszystko, bo jest alfą i teraz chce tylko jednego: posiąść go. Zawłaszczyć. Mieć. Mieć, posiadać, brać, bez pytania o pozwolenie, bez dalszych wymówek i bez zwłoki. Zwlekał już wystarczająco długo. Dean zawsze chełpił się, że go sobie ukradł, że ukradł skarb i teraz Charlie go ukradnie. Dean nie jest jedynym alfą w okolicy.

Nigdy nie doceniał Charliego. Sprzątnął mu omegę sprzed nosa i przejął interes. Wywyższał się, z tą górą forsy i wielką watahą, z tymi swoimi chłopcami na posyłki, z dyplomami renomowanych uczelni, gotowych na każde jego skinienie. Zabrał mu ostatnie lata, które Charlie mógł spędzić inaczej - mógł spędzić z Casem, a nie samotnie, chory z miłości i tęsknoty. Dziś nie będzie chory, nie będzie samotny i - do cholery - nie będzie tęsknił!

Dziś odbierze z nawiązką to, co Dean mu odebrał. I będzie się tym rozkoszował.

Poczuł jak zalewa go fala przyjemności, gorączka, którą podsycała tak długo wyczekiwana bliskość. Oszołomienie. Marzył o tej chwili. Tyle lat marzył i teraz wreszcie się odważył! I było cudownie.

 

 

C     U     D    O     W     N     I     E

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że obiecywałam szampan i humor i śmiech, ale... bohaterowie się wybili na niepodległość i robią, co chcą, a ja mogę tylko się przyglądać i notować, skrupulatnie jak średniowieczny kronikarz... :)


	125. KARIERA

\- Gdzie jest Cas? - Dean rozejrzał się tknięty nagłym ukłuciem niepokoju.

\- Co? Nie wiem... Tańczy? - Sammy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie tańczy. Nigdzie go nie widzę.

\- Daj mu odetchnąć. Może poszedł do łazienki. - Sammy obrócił się na pięcie i porwał Amy.

Dean jeszcze raz szybko przeskanował wzrokiem okolicę. Nigdzie go nie było. Co więcej - nie było też Charliego. To mu się nie podobało. Zdecydowanie, nie był tym zachwycony.

Odstawił szklaneczkę niedopitej whisky i pomaszerował do domu, wypytując mijanych gości, czy nie widzieli omegi.

\- Chyba szedł tam... - Ktoś z miasteczka machnął dłonią w nieokreślonym kierunku. - Za dom?

\- Za dom? - Dean powtórzył, chcąc uzyskać więcej szczegółów. - Sam?

\- Czy ja wiem? - Ten ktoś był wyraźnie wstawiony i plątał mu się nie tylko język, ale i wzrok. I w ogóle cała koordynacja ruchowa szwankowała. - Z tym takim... z Europy? - Beknął i Dean aż się cofnął od woni piwa i krążków cebulowych serwowanych w barze. Cas się upierał przy wyszukanym menu, ale kompromisowo ustalili, że bar będzie swojski i nie zastraszą gości niczym, czego nazwy nie da się wymówić.

Z francuskiej kuchni Cas przeforsował wyłącznie tego pudla i Dean właśnie pożałował, że się zgodził.

Przyspieszył kroku, skręcając za róg, akurat żeby zobaczyć jak Cas szamocze się z kimś w ciemnościach. Znajomy metaliczny posmak na języku i woń przypraw, których nie sposób pomylić z nikim innym.

Przeklęty Charlie!

Ruszył do nich niczym huragan, bo zduszony pisk omegi zabrzmiał jak ostatnie wołanie o pomoc.

Charlie go zaskoczył. Umiał się bić. Dean zyskał nad nim przewagę na początku, wykorzystując zaskoczenie i... pewien brak uwagi, gdy Charlie był zajęty czymś innym niż bitewna gotowość, ale szybko wyrównał szanse. Cas wylądował gdzieś z boku i Dean nawet nie miał chwili, by zerknąć, co z nim. Charlie nie tylko się bronił - przeszedł do ataku z drapieżną determinacją, jakby walczył o wszystko. Nie tak zwyczajnie, upuścić trochę krwi i zawrzeć rozejm, gdy dochodzi do starcia między dwoma wilkami (czy ludźmi). Uderzał, by wyrządzić maksymalne szkody.

By... zabić.

Cas nieco błędnie założył, że to Charlie jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie i zebrawszy się nieco do kupy, rzucił się w środek bójki, łapiąc Deana za ręce.

\- Zostaw! Zostaw! Uspokójcie się! - wrzasnął. Dean wyhamował, by go przypadkowo nie uderzyć, lecz Charlie był w całkowitym amoku. Wyprowadził serię ciosów i część z nich dosięgła omegi.

Cas padł między grządki i stracił przytomność.

 

* * *

 

Charlie od rana się trochę denerwował. Chodził po cukierni i sprawdzał, czy wszędzie jest czysto, czy podłogi są umyte i wytarte do sucha, czy w kryształowym żyrandolu świecą się wszystkie żaróweczki, czy ekspedientki mają odprasowane fartuchy i czy się uśmiechają. Przed omegą starał się trzymać fason i nieco bagatelizować wagę negocjacji, ale wszystko sobie wcześniej dobrze przemyślał i niczego tak teraz nie pragnął, jak rozwijać biznes. Czuł, że to dobry moment. Czuł, że jest gotów. Przez ostatnie lata całkowicie się poświęcił pracy i odniósł pewien sukces, ale przy tym rozbudził apetyt na więcej. Chciał więcej. Uskładał nieco środków, ale mało, za mało, żeby ruszyć z nowymi inwestycjami. Potrzebował partnera strategicznego, który przyniesie walizkę pieniędzy i zostawi mu wolną rękę, nie będzie się wtrącał w kuchni i nie będzie dyktował zmian.

Miał już takie rozmowy. Ktoś przychodził, spoza branży, jakiś dorobkiewicz, co zyskał trochę forsy na wstawianiu chińskiej taniochy do WalMartu i mówił, że jest zachwycony i że chętnie wyłoży sto czy dwieście tysięcy na początek, a potem odkrywał w sobie cukiernika i zaczynał się mądrzyć, że może zamiast masła zaczną używać margaryny, bo to przecież taniej i żeby poszerzyć asortyment o produkty light oraz w ogóle zmienić strategię z "szykownie i luksusowo" na "kup kawę z pączkiem i wynocha". I czy na pewno trzeba robić te wypieki samemu, bo może można kupować gotowe półprodukty w wielkich mrożonych pakach i tylko wrzucać je do podgrzania?

Nie chciał znów przeżywać rozczarowań. Nie chciał znów zaczynać od zera. Szukać, rozglądać się, kokietować potencjalnych partnerów, węszyć za inwestorami, błagać o spotkania, biegać z biznesplanami i prezentacjami, wdzięczyć się jak dziewczyna szukająca bogatego męża na kolejnych weselach swoich koleżanek.

Chciał, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze. Żeby móc wreszcie skupić się na kuchni i klientach a nie na forsie. To nie zyski go napędzały i chciał rozwijać markę nie po to, żeby obserwować jak konto robi się tłuste od zer. Inwestor miał mu zapewnić komfort pracy, bo Charlie czuł się bardziej jak artysta niż biznesmen. Miał wizję i chciał ją zrealizować, ale bez zaplecza finansowego było to niemożliwe - więc musiał przełknąć gorzką pigułkę. Tylko dziś i może koniec, pomyślał. Może wreszcie zdejmie sobie z głowy te przyziemne sprawy związane z płynnością, rachunkami, bilansami... Jeszcze ten jeden wysiłek, dopnie umowę i wreszcie odetchnie.

Zajrzał do kuchni i popatrzył na Casa. Chłopak się postarał. Właśnie przygotował profitrolki z kremem waniliowym, a teraz zabierał się za makaroniki z białek, cukru i mielonych migdałów. Spojrzał na Charliego znad stolnicy i mrugnął wesoło, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

Charlie wyszczerzył zęby i popatrzył na zegarek.

\- Już czas. Niedługo tu będą... - Wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Na pewno będą zachwyceni. Zobaczysz. - Cas zdmuchnął grzywkę z czoła. - Będą błagać cię, żebyś wziął ich na wspólników.

Charlie skinął. Tak będzie, tak właśnie będzie. Będą go błagać.

\- Charlie? - Jedna z ekspedientek wsadziła głowę w drzwi. - Ktoś do ciebie...

\- Chodź. Przywitamy się. Całym zespołem - powiedział Charlie, biorąc Casa za rękę. - Ja, dziewczyny i mój zdolny czeladnik!

Pchnął drzwi. Cas spojrzał na gości. Goście spojrzeli na Casa.

Ten prawnik, nieprawdopodobnie wysoki, z tym swoim uprzejmym, zawodowym grymasem, pasującym do eleganckiego garnituru i krawata w paseczki. Ten księgowy, Azjata, trzymający teczkę i laptop. No i ten trzeci. Charlie widział go pierwszy raz na oczy i od razu mu się nie spodobał. Jakby dopiero co wylazł z lasu, odstawił siekierę i otrzepał dłonie. Charlie zastanowił się, po co go tu ściągnęli - czy to ich ochroniarz?, zaniepokoił się. Czy szykują się kłopoty?

\- To... ty...? - wymamrotał Cas. - Ty jesteś?...

Charlie zerknął na niego czujnie. Cas przenosił spojrzenie po kolei na wszystkich trzech mężczyzn i zdawało się, że ich znał. A oni znali jego. Nie dało się ukryć, mimo szoku, jaki malował się na twarzy omegi. Znali się.

\- Właśnie podpisałem dokumenty. - Ten _ochroniarz_ skinął i Azjata podsunął komplet Charliemu. - Wspólniku.

Charlie klasnął, czując ogromną ulgę. Więc jednak! Koniec! Dziś koniec pogoni za inwestorem! Koniec, wreszcie będzie mógł wrócić do tego, co uwielbiał! Zamiast tracić czas na spotkania na mieście, zacznie spędzać więcej czasu na miejscu. W kuchni. On i Cas.

Och, więc to _on_ \- dotarło do niego jak uderzenie piorunem. Wspólnik. Współwłaściciel. Sprawdził podpis na umowie: Dean Winchester.

Dean?

TEN DEAN?

Opuścił papiery i spojrzał na Casa, który wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć. Pobielał na twarzy, wyciągnął ramię przed siebie, potknął się i wybiegł z cukiernichwiejnym krokiem.

TEN DEAN?!

Charlie zamrugał. Ilość informacji, które musiał wchłonąć i przeprocesować chwilowo go przerosła. Moment! Coś się nie zgadza! Coś się bardzo nie zgadza!

Nie negocjował z Deanem Winchesterem tylko z jakimś bezosobowym konsorcjum finansowym! Ten prawnik, olbrzym o psim spojrzeniu, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to była jedna z wielu transakcji, którymi się zajmują, ot, zwykła rzecz: skupowanie udziałów w dobrze rozwijających się firmach, żeby bez szczególnych nakładów pracy po roku lub dwóch odnotować podwojenie wartości i odsprzedać kolejnemu funduszowi (i Charlie miał nadzieję, że zdoła wtedy zgromadzić dość środków, by odkupić udziały i odzyskać kontrolę). Więc skąd do licha wziął się tu ten Winchester?!

Kiedy próbował zrozumieć, co się właśnie wydarzyło - Dean już wyskoczył na zewnątrz, za omegą. Przez wielką szybę wystawową Charlie widział ich obu: Cas odskoczył w stronę krawężnika, ale ten... parweniusz (jeśli to był ten sam Dean, o którym Cas opowiadał, to Charlie mógł myśleć o nim wyłącznie z pogardą) rzucił się do niego jak myśliwy na zwierzynę.

Charlie zmarszczył brwi i bezwiednie zacisnął pięść, zgniatając umowę.

\- Pozwolicie na to? - Zwrócił się do pozostałych dwóch wilków. Obaj mieli zrelaksowane miny i uśmiechali się lekko, jakby wszystko szło dokładnie według planu. - On nie może się denerwować...

\- Dean się nim zajmie. - Olbrzym pokiwał głową powoli.

\- Do cholery! - Charlie ruszył do drzwi, poczuł na ramieniu ciężką dłonią, obrócił się i warknął, odsłaniając kły. Może to olbrzym, ale beta. Nie będzie podskakiwał alfie! - Stój! Ty!, tam! Zostaw go!

\- Słucham? - Dean zerknął przez ramię, zdziwiony, że ktoś ośmiela się zwracać mu uwagę.

\- Zostaw go.

Cas miał nietęgą minę, bliską płaczu.

\- Charlie! - pisnął i zabrzmiało to tak desperacko, że Charlie szarpnął Winchestera.

\- Odsuń się od niego!

\- To mój omega - warknął alfa. - I mój szczeniaczek.

\- Teraz twój? - Cas wyślizgnął się niezdarnie z jego objęć. - A gdzie byłeś do tej pory? - Chlipnął i wytarł nos rękawem. Cały się trząsł i pachniał strachem. Paniką. Charlie w trzech krokach stanął między nimi, żeby go zasłonić. Ku wściekłości Winchestera.

O, nie spodziewał się chyba, że omega się ucieszy i przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło? Albo... co się _nie_ wydarzyło.

Charlie zaplótł ramiona na piersiach i spojrzał na obcego alfę bez lęku.

\- Jeśli zechce z tobą pójść, pójdzie. - Oznajmił. - Ale jeśli nie zechce...

\- To?

\- To ty pójdziesz.

\- Grozisz mi?

\- Przedstawiam opcje.

\- Cas? - Winchester wychylił się, żeby spojrzeć na omegę, ale on schował się za Charliem. Charlie czuł jego palce wczepione kurczowo w jego ubranie na plecach. - Możemy pomówić?

\- Nie mamy o czym! - odezwał się trwożnie. - Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę!

Charlie czuł, że Cas przylgnął do niego i trząsł się jak osika.

\- W takim razie żegnam! - Zdecydował. - Zabieraj swoich pomagierów i wynocha z mojej cukierni.

\- To nie jest już twoja cukiernia! Nie zapominaj się! - Dean obniżył ton do niskiego pomruku. Idący po drugiego stronie pies podkulił ogon, zaskomlił rozdzierająco i wyrwał do przodu z takim impetem, że prawie przewrócił swojego pana. Kilka gołębi zerwało się z gzymsu i uciekło z trzepotem skrzydeł.

\- A to nie jest twój omega. - Charlie wygrzebał z kieszeni kluczyki i podał Castielowi. - Idź do wozu, zaraz przyjdę.

\- Nigdzie go nie zabierzesz!

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie zabieram nikogo wbrew jego woli. - Charlie zrobił krok do przodu, mierząc Winchestera wzrokiem. - Jest tu, bo tego chce. Jeśli się o niego troszczysz... i o szczeniaczka, to nie rób scen.

\- Nie mów do mnie. - Dean nie mrugał za to szczęki aż mu chodziły z napięcia. - Ani słowa. Nie przyszedłem tu gadać z tobą tylko z nim.

Charlie usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiczek i uśmiechnął się.

\- Najwyraźniej on nie chce gadać z tobą. I nie zmusisz go, póki tu stoję.

Zmierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Okay. Teraz niech idzie. - Dean w końcu odstąpił. - Tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na szczeniaczka. Niech się uspokoi, przemyśli. Bo nie odpuszczę. Ten omega jest mój i odzyskam go. Nie powstrzymasz mnie. A jeśli jeszcze raz staniesz mi na drodze... Pożałujesz. - Obiecał z taką zimną pewnością, że Charlie musiał przyznać: ten wilk był niebezpieczny. Nie kłamał. Nie koloryzował. Nie blefował. Stwierdzał fakt.

\- Wierzę ci. - Skinął z powagą. - Muszę poważnie potraktować tę groźbę.

\- Jak cholera, że musisz! - syknął wściekle, ale był jednocześnie zadowolony, że udało mu się zastraszyć rywala.

Charlie stężał.

\- Udzieliłeś mi uczciwego ostrzeżenia, więc odpłacę ci tym samym - powiedział powoli. – Cokolwiek zamierzasz... Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić.

\- Uzurpujesz sobie do niego prawo? - Dean wykrzywił twarz. - Nie jest bezpański.

Charlie pokręcił przecząco, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Mógł go czytać jak w książce: ten prostak myśli, że skoro Charlie nie ugryzł omegi, nie przywłaszczył go, to nie może stawać w jego obronie. Zwyczaj nakazywał okazywać lojalność wobec innych alf, nie naruszać cudzego terytorium, nie zabierać cudzej samicy i szczeniąt. Dean odwołał się do tej tradycji, przypominając, że to on jest dysponentem omegi i szczenięcia.

Każdy inny alfa na miejscu Charliego uznałby jego prawa i odstąpił, ale Charlie nie mógł. Nie chciał. Po pierwsze: miał gdzieś tradycję. Uważał, że to zacofanie i ciemnota niegodne współczesnych, wykształconych wilków. Po drugie: mógłby oddać każdego innego, ale nie jego. Cas był zbyt wyjątkowy by trafić znów w łapska tego prymitywa. Taki samorodny talent nie powinien przepaść! Nie może mu pozwolić odejść, nie teraz, kiedy poważnie myśli o przejściu na nowy poziom. Potrzebuje współpracowników. Potrzebuje wsparcia i Cas... Cóż, Cas był najlepszym współpracownikiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał.

Jakiego chciał mieć.

Czysto zawodowe sprawy.

\- Wiem, co knujesz. - Dean pochylił się w jego kierunku. - Ale nie zostawię tak ani jego, ani szczeniaczka.

\- Już go zostawiłeś. - Charlie odchylił się do tyłu i podniósł nieco na piętach, żeby móc spojrzeć na niego z góry. Nie tylko górować nad nim wzrostem, ale też moralną wyższością. - Został sam, bez grosza przy duszy, bez wykształcenia i bez pracy. Gdzie _wtedy_ byłeś?

\- Nie wiesz, co...

\- Za późno, Winchester. - Przerwał mu ostro. - Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Nie potknij się w progu, kiedy będziesz zamykać za sobą drzwi. I nie szantażuj mnie firmą. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, potrafię wybrać to, co najważniejsze. Możesz zabrać mi cukiernię. Nie szkodzi. Założę nową. Ale nie dostaniesz omegi.

Obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował do wozu. Cas kulił się na przednim siedzeniu zdenerwowany. Charlie był przygotowany na atak alfy, ale Winchester zachował dość rozsądku, by nie wszczynać bójki na oczach przerażonego omegi. To by nie przysporzyło mu punktów.

Chociaż Charlie wyczuł, że cierpliwość nie jest największą zaletą Winchestera, potrafił docenić jego opanowanie. Z pewnością nie może go zlekceważyć, pomyślał. Ten wilk był zdeterminowany odzyskać co, jak uważał, stracił.

Zanim Charlie wsiadł, spojrzał na wejście cukierni. Olbrzym i Azjata stali na schodkach, poważni i skupieni. Dean był wyraźnie wściekły. _Plan się sypnął?_

\- Po wszystkim. - Charlie usiadł i odpalił silnik. - Pojedziemy do mnie. Zrobię herbatę, weźmiesz kąpiel i odpoczniesz.

Cas nerwowo zaplatał i rozplatał palce.

\- Brzydził się mnie! - Wybuchnął, kiedy wyjechali za róg w przecznicę. - Nie chciał szczeniaczka! Nie zapytał, jak się czuję! Czy szczeniaczek jest zdrowy! Czy nic mu nie trzeba! A teraz się zjawia i myśli, że o wszystkim zapomnę? - Rozryczał się i rozszlochał, jakby całe napięcie i stres puściły jak tama i wszystkie długo tłumione emocje wezbrały i rozlały się z ogromną siłą w potokach łez. - Jak... mogę... mu... zaufać?... - Załkał, obsmarkując się i zachłystując, aż Charlie zjechał w pierwsze wolne miejsce i podał mu chusteczki. Objął. Przytulił. - Po... po tym... wszy... wszystkim?

Charlie nic nie mówił. Nie tłumaczył, nie wyrażał opinii, ani ocen. Cas tego teraz nie potrzebował. Teraz musiał to z siebie wyrzucić, wszystko, całą frustrację, lęk, pretensje, żal tak długo noszony w sercu, ukrywany głęboko, żeby nie pokazywać nikomu, nie martwić nikogo. Zbyt długo udawał, że sobie świetnie radzi, zbyt długo robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Charlie rozumiał.

Musiał wysłuchać, co Cas miał do powiedzenia Deanowi. I był gotów to wziąć na siebie - w zastępstwie. Milczeć, bo pociechę niosły nie słowa, ale kojący dotyk ramion, które właśnie osłoniły omegę przed tamtym alfą. Cas musi się oczyścić. A kiedy to zrobi... będzie mógł ruszyć dalej.

Obaj będą mogli.

Dean nie będzie już do niczego potrzebny. Charlie nagle pomyślał, że diabli wezmą biznes, pieniądze a nawet markę. Niech będzie! Niech mu w gardle stanie. Chciwy, podstępny bękart. Niech się udławi, a omegi nie dostanie.

Sprzeda swoje udziały i wyjadą. Znajdą jakieś miejsce, świat jest szeroki. Dadzą radę. Założą nową cukiernię. Tylko oni dwaj, bez żadnych wspólników. Nie będą tak zupełnie zaczynać od zera, coś już przecież mają. Może nawet wychować tego szczeniaczka. Adoptować.

I niech szlag trafi tego Winchestera.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie przeszkadzaj tacie! - Charlie po cichu wyszedł z salonu i zabrał chłopca za rękę spod drzwi. - To ważny wywiad.

\- Siedzą tam już trzy godziny! - Poskarżył się. - Mieliśmy iść do Central Parku! I do kina!

\- Wiesz, że to ważne. - Charlie zakrzątnął się po jasnej kuchni, wyjmując przygotowane wcześniej efektowne przekąski i nastawiając ekspres. - To taty praca. Musisz się uzbroić w cierpliwość.

Michał był już dużym chłopcem i powinien rozumieć priorytety. Cas miał obowiązki. Wywiady i program telewizyjny sprawiały, że był rozpoznawalny. Sławny nawet. Ale zainteresowanie mediów należy ciągle podsycać, bo ludzie łatwo zapominają.

\- Spacer można odłożyć na jutro, publiczność nie będzie czekać - powiedział pouczająco. Zwróci się ku innym głodnym popularności i sukcesu aspirującym gwiazdkom, nim zdążysz mrugnąć. To wyścig. Dzieciak powinien wiedzieć. - Postaraj się zrozumieć.

\- Rozumiem - burknął chłopiec. - Dasz ciastko?

\- Nie powinieneś jeść słodyczy. To niezdrowe. - Charlie zaczął ustawiać naczynia na tacy. - Weź sobie marchewki. Albo sok. Potrzebujesz witamin i błonnika, nie cukru.

\- A im dajesz? To niesprawiedliwe! - Zbuntował się. - Oni nie potrzebują witamin?

\- Michał! - Charlie obrzucił go karcącym spojrzeniem. – Nie podoba mi się twoje nastawienie. Specjalnie przygotowaliśmy ten poczęstunek, żeby nasi goście przekonali się, jakim tata jest mistrzem. Chcemy na nich zrobić wrażenie. To bardzo ważne. - Podkreślił. – Oni są bardzo ważni. Nie przeszkadzaj, okay? Zrób to dla taty. Okay?

Chłopiec skinął niechętnie.

Wyglądał jak Cas, prawie skóra zdjęta, ale charakterek miał po ojcu. Po biologicznym ojcu. Uparty, bezczelny i sprawiający coraz więcej kłopotów. Charlie starał się być dobrym opiekunem, troskliwym i wyrozumiałym, ale coraz częściej musiał go dyscyplinować. Cas pozwalał mu na zbyt wiele. Rozpieszczał go. Psuł. Och, oczywiście chciał mu wynagrodzić te wydumane krzywdy, o które ostatnio coraz częściej się sprzeczali: Miś nie ma rodzeństwa. Miś czuje się samotny. Tęskni za nimi w tym internacie. Poświęcają mu za mało czasu! - Każdego roku lista skarg wydłużała się o kolejną pozycję.

No to co, że nie miał rodzeństwa? Charlie też nie miał i nigdy nie żałował. Jedynacy są wyjątkowi - otrzymują całkowitą uwagę rodziców, nie muszą się niczym dzielić i rywalizować od wczesnego dzieciństwa o niczyje względy czy zabawki. A jeśli nawet wyrastają na nieco egotyczne osobowości, to czy w tym świecie to takie złe? Wybijać się wśród tłumu? Wyróżniać osobowością? Pewnością siebie?

Mały jest alfą i to zapewnia mu przyjaciół w szkole. Wychowawcy nie mogą się go nachwalić. Oczytany, obyty, w znakomitej kondycji. Charlie za punkt honoru wziął sobie, by chłopiec otrzymał taką edukację, jakiej poskąpiono jego ojcu. Ich obu prowadzał do teatru, do opery, na balet i koncerty. Nie czytywali głupawych książeczek o zwierzątkach, tylko klasykę literatury. Upierał się nie tracić czasu na infantylne zabawy, za to posyłał chłopca na lekcje skrzypiec, elitarne sporty, naukę tańca, języki obce. W zeszłym roku udało się zapisać go do szkoły z internatem, mającej doskonałe opinie. Czesne pożerało znaczną część budżetu (i kolejna korzyść, że nie mieli więcej dzieci), ale przecież to była inwestycja!

Cas nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem i chociaż zwykle zgadzał się na wszelkie sugestie i prośby Charliego (uległa natura omegi ułatwiała ich relacje) to tym razem dość długo się opierał. Był stanowczo zbyt przewrażliwiony. I nadopiekuńczy. Jak matka kwoka. W końcu Charlie obiecał, że będą chłopca często urlopować, zabierać do domu na weekendy i we wszystkie możliwe wolne dni i spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu.

I może pomyślą o drugim dziecku.

Może Charlie pomyśli.

Bo Cas myślał o tym praktycznie na okrągło. Zwłaszcza, gdy dopadała go gorączka. Co jakiś czas podczas pełni, gdy Charlie zapomniał się i go ugryzł w kark podczas zwykłych pieszczot. Omega napraszał się wtedy i marudził, kusił i kokietował lubieżnie, a kiedy Charlie odmawiał, obrażał i urządzał te swoje dramatyczne awantury.

Nie to, że Charlie nie chciał mieć dzieci. Ale nie mieli na to czasu. Poza tym... nie chciał znów przechodzić tego całego bałaganu, jak z Miśkiem. Pieluchy, kolki, wrzaski, zabawki wszędzie. Nie mogli wieczorem wyjść spontanicznie, zostać gdzieś do rana, spędzić w sypialni całego dnia, urządzać przyjęć i spraszać gości bez tej całej logistyki związanej z zapewnianiem opieki, szukaniem niań i ciągłym zerkaniem na telefon, bo może akurat coś się stało i trzeba wracać.

Charlie był też na tyle świadomy i szczery wobec siebie, żeby uczciwie przyznać, że nie chce się dzielić z nikim Casem. Nawet z własnym szczeniaczkiem. Dość się już podzielił z cudzym. Wolał gdy byli sami a Cas całe swoje opiekuńcze, tkliwe uczucia przelewał na niego, skacząc wokół, pieszcząc i adorując, nie rozproszony obecnością jakiegokolwiek innego wilka w domu.

Poza tym - miał obowiązki zawodowe. Obaj mieli. Charlie szybko pogodził się z tym, że Cas ma to coś, co sprawia, że jest lubiany (i fotogeniczny), więc sam rozsądnie usunął się w cień. Stał się opiekunem, mentorem, managerem i agentem. Nie tracił ani chwili, ani jednej okazji, by popchnąć Casa w odpowiednim kierunku. Odkąd Misiek poszedł do internatu wzmogli wysiłki i Cas znajdował się u progu naprawdę znaczącej kariery.

Zdobyli kontrakt telewizyjny, mieli już trzy tytuły na liście bestsellerów i coraz większą rozpoznawalność. Charlie gratulował sobie przeczucia, które miał kilka lat temu. Dean Winchester mógł go ograbić z majątku, pozbawić cukierni, ale gdzie jest teraz? Siedzi na tym swoim zapyziałym tyłku tam gdzie wrony zawracają a oni mają apartament w Nowym Jorku, bywają, mają znanych znajomych, Cas udziela właśnie wywiadu do Time'a, pojutrze ma sesję z Annie Leibovitz, w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca będzie w People, Vouge'u... Intensywnie pracowali nad programem Oprah.

Dziecko to ostatnia rzecz, która jest im teraz potrzebna.

Wystarczy, że mają Miśka.

\- Kochasz tatę? - Kucnął przy krześle nadąsanego szczeniaczka, który kiwnął, że tak. - Wiem, że obiecaliśmy ci ten weekend, ale tyle się ostatnio dzieje... Pójdziemy następnym razem. Obiecuję.

\- Następny weekend, kiedy mogę przyjechać będzie za trzy tygodnie! - Poskarżył się. - I obiecałeś, że pójdziemy do Parku poprzednim razem! Nie dotrzymujesz słowa! I tata też!

\- Wiem. - Charlie wyraził skruchę. - Wynagrodzę ci to. Kupię ci coś, co zechcesz. Kinecta?

\- Już mam.

\- Świetlny miecz? - Michał nawet nie raczył skomentować. - Nowy komputer? Nowy smartfon? Kucyka?

\- I gdzie go bym trzymał? W szafie? - Prychnął i wstał. - Wezmę sobie marchewki i obejrzę telewizję.

\- Tylko nie Taniec z Gwiazdami. - Charlie nie znosił rozrywki dla motłochu. Psuła gust i rozleniwiała umysł. - Ani kreskówek!

\- Animal Planet - mruknął chłopiec i powlókł się do swojej starej sypialni.

 

* * *

 

Cas wychodził ze studia po kilkunastu godzinach nagrywania programu. Kompletnie wykończony i wyżęty z siły. Tempo w jakim żył i pracował ostatnio zaczęło go przerastać. Marzył, żeby się wyspać, wyłączyć telefon, nie odbierać maili, nie zaglądać w media społecznościowe, nie tweetować, nie wstawiać zdjęć na Instagram, nie blogować, nie lajkować... Zwolnić. Chciał zwolnić. Zupełnie się zatrzymać i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Usiąść w trawie. Popatrzeć w niebo. W gwiazdy. Przytulić Miśka. Strasznie za nim tęsknił.

Niepotrzebnie się zgodził na ten cały internat. Nie powinien pozwolić, Miś był jeszcze mały. Czemu musiał mieszkać z dala od nich? Co za głupi wymysł oddawać obcym swoje dziecko na wychowanie i jeszcze za to płacić! Ale Charlie wyjaśniał, że to dla dobra chłopca, że to bardzo dobra szkoła i że Misiek kiedyś będzie im wdzięczny, że zadbali o to, aby dać mu tak mocny fundament, na którym zbuduje całą swoją przyszłość. Czy Cas chciałby, aby Miś odniósł sukces? Czy jest gotów mu pomóc? Czy wolałby skazać go na los analfabety, który dopiero jako dorosły zacznie nadrabiać wszystkie braki? Czy chce powtarzać zaniedbania, jakich dopuszczono się także wobec niego?

Cas poczuł się winny i uległ. Ale teraz był zły na siebie i poirytowany. Ze złością przetarł powieki, twarz. Miał dość! Dość tych wszystkich obcych ludzi, którzy mówili mu, co ma robić, co mówić, jak wyglądać! Dość ich zapachów, hałasów, światła, które razi w oczy! Pudru na twarzy, zamieszania, wywiadów, nawet fanów! Przez większość dnia szukał okazji, żeby się urwać, schronić gdzieś w spokojniejszym miejscu, nabrać trochę sił, ale Charlie zapychał mu kalendarz coraz to nowymi spotkaniami i zajęciami. Ani chwili wolnego... A kiedy wracał do domu skonany po całym dniu, Misia tam nie było. I było zbyt późno, żeby do niego dzwonić. Zresztą przez telefon to nie to samo. Tęsknił za tymi wieczorami, które spędzali razem, przytulając się przed snem i opowiadając sobie bajeczki (trochę w tajemnicy przed Charliem, gdy były to wymyślane na poczekaniu historyjki o zwierzątkach i małych wilczkach). W ostatni weekend mieli iść na spacer, puszczać latawiec i objadać się hot-dogami, ale oczywiście coś znów pokrzyżowało te plany.

 _Kariera_.

Czasem tęsknił do tamtych dni spędzanych w Pinewood. Za ladą Megowego sklepu. Z lunchem przygotowywanym w małej kuchence Jody albo kupowanym u Benny'ego. Na wynos. Najpyszniejsze burgery, jakie kiedykolwiek jadł! Popołudniami Jody robiła objazd i czasem zabierała go ze sobą. Pod pretekstem patrolowania okolicy urządzali sobie krótsze lub dłuższe spacery. Powietrze tam pachniało inaczej. Śpiewały ptaki. Lasy były pełne zwierząt i nie trzeba było opowiadać sobie o nich historyjek, wystarczyło wyjść za dom i można było spotkać wiewiórkę, albo szopa...

\- Cas? - Dopiero za którymś razem do niego dotarło, że ktoś go woła. Podniósł głowę i na parkingu zobaczył znajomą, chociaż dawno nie widzianą twarz.

\- Jody? - spytał i zdał sobie sprawę, że tak dawno nie wypowiadał jej imienia, że teraz zabrzmiało dziwnie i obco w jego ustach.

\- Możemy?... Porozmawiać? - Wyglądała niepewnie i... staro. Smutno. Jakby była bardzo zmęczona.

Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia, nie zawracając sobie głowy autem i kierowcą czekającym na niego.

\- Tu jest taka knajpka niedaleko! - krzyknął. - Chodźmy na kawę! Jody! Jak dawno cię nie widziałem! Jak dawno!... Co u ciebie słychać? Jak Frank?... Jak ty?

Usiedli przy stoliku i zamówili coś do picia i po kawałku firmowego placka z jabłkami.

\- Frank... Hm... - Jody wzruszyła ramionami. - Chyba dobrze.

\- Jak? Chyba? - Nie zrozumiał. - Coś nie tak? Coś mu dolega? Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? - Przestraszył się.

\- Nie wiem. - Jody przez chwilę gapiła się w stół a potem popatrzyła na niego. - Nie mieszkam już w Pinewood. Jakoś... Nie widzieliśmy się ostatnio.

\- Nie mieszkasz w Pinewood? - wydukał.

\- Właściwie nikt już tam nie mieszka. - Jody uśmiechnęła się blado do kelnerki, która przyniosła im zamówienie. Odłupała widelcem kawałek ciasta i wsadziła do ust.

Cas oswajał się z myślą, że _nikt nie mieszka w Pinewood_. Nikt nie mieszka? Czemu?

\- Nie było pracy, ludzie wyjechali... - Westchnęła. - Ja też. Do Vermont.

\- A tartak?

Jody pokręciła głową i zapatrzyła się na gości w głębi sali.

\- Dean? - spytał cicho.

\- Zwolnił wszystkich. Zależało mu na ziemi, nie na tartaku. - Jody przygryzła wargę. - Zresztą nie wiem, na czym mu zależało. Podobno biznes nie szedł.

\- A Ellen? Amy? - Cas nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że już od lat nie miał od nich żadnych wieści. Jak to się stało? Gdzie się zgubiły te wszystkie lata?

\- Amy mieszka w Seattle. Wyszła za mąż. Rozwiodła się. Pracuje w szpitalu. - Jody zreferowała sucho.

\- A Ellen? - Ponowił pytanie, gdy pauza się przedłużała i zrozumiał, że Jody nie zamierza nic dodawać.

\- Nigdy nie byłyśmy przyjaciółkami. - Zabrzmiało jak usprawiedliwienie. - Zwłaszcza, kiedy wyjechałeś. Z Charliem.

Cas spuścił głowę. Stracił apetyt. Znów przed oczami stanęły mu wydarzenia sprzed urodzenia Miśka. Dean doprowadził cukiernię do bankructwa i Charlie postanowił zabrać ostatnie pieniądze, jakie mu zostały i ruszyć na Wschodnie Wybrzeże. Zaproponował, że zabierze ze sobą omegę. I maleństwo. To była trudna decyzja, ale kiedy już ją podjęli nie było odwrotu - spakowali się w ciągu trzech dni, wsiedli w samochód i pojechali.

I zostawili wszystko za sobą.

\- Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać. - Jody zmusiła się do uśmiechu i zaczęła grzebać po kieszeniach. - Wiem, że nie życzysz sobie... Po prostu...

\- Jody! Czemu tak mówisz? - Jej słowa go dotknęły. - Nie było okazji, ale...

\- Twój brat cię szukał. - Przerwała mu. Podsunęła kartkę, pogniecioną i zapisaną odręcznie kilkoma cyframi. - To jego numer.

\- Gabe? Gabe mnie szukał? - Zmarszczył brwi. - U ciebie?

\- U wszystkich. - Coś w jej głosie i wzroku zaniepokoiło omegę.

\- Nie _nie życzę_ sobie. - Zapewnił ostrożnie, czując, że wkracza na niebezpieczny grunt. - Nie miałem czasu i tyle się działo, ale gdybyś zadzwoniła...

\- Dzwoniłam. - Jody potrząsnęła głową gwałtownie. - Dzwoniłam, wysyłałam maile. Listy. Charlie mówił, że nie chcesz. Że sobie nie życzysz. - Zaakcentowała.

Cas nie uwierzył. Nie w pierwszej chwili.

Ale to była Jody.

Jody nigdy go nie okłamała.

\- Dzwoniłaś? - Oblizał wyschłe wargi.

\- Kiedyś. Kiedy Miś był mały. Wysyłałam... - Głos się jej załamał, ale błyskawicznie wzięła się w garść. - Co u niego? To musi być już duży chłopiec!

\- Tak... jest... - Myśląc o kilku sprawach na raz, wyciągnął telefon i pokazał jej zdjęcia. - Duży...

\- Podobny do ciebie. - Uśmiechnęła się ze wzruszeniem. - Śliczny. Ma po tobie oczy! I włosy. I uśmiech. - Wymieniała, w miarę jak przeglądała kolejne slajdy.

\- Jest alfą! - powiedział z dumą. - Jest bardzo dzielny i mądry.

\- Tylko on? - spytała, a ponieważ Cas nie zrozumiał w pierwszej chwili sprecyzowała - ...jest jedynakiem?

\- Tak. Charlie... - Napiął mięśnie. - Może niedługo. Może w przyszłym roku...

Jody pokiwała głową.

\- Jesteś bardzo zajęty. - Dodała ze zrozumieniem. - I sławny! Mam wszystkie twoje książki. Cynamonowe herbatniczki zawsze się udają.

Cas nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Chwycił ją za dłoń i pocałował z uczuciem.

\- Tęskniłem. - Uprzytomnił sobie. - Bardzo za wami tęskniłem...

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Zanim odpowiedział, zadzwonił telefon.

\- To Charlie. - Wyjaśnił, odrzucając połączenie. - Oddzwonię później! Opowiedz mi o sobie! Co robisz! Gdzie mieszkasz! Jak mnie tu znalazłaś?!

Ale Jody nie dane było odpowiedzieć, telefon dzwonił i dzwonił i w końcu Cas musiał odebrać, zaczął się gęsto tłumaczyć, przepraszać, bo zapomniał o jakimś umówionym spotkaniu i niech Charlie się nie denerwuje, bo już wsiada w samochód i jedzie. Zapłacił za nich oboje, wziął od Jody numer i obiecał zadzwonić później, żeby się umówić na wieczór, albo na jutro, jeśli Jody zostanie w mieście jeszcze dzień?

Jody potwierdziła, że może zostać jeszcze dzień lub dwa i chętnie się spotka i niech Cas już leci, bo przecież nie może kazać czekać na siebie - to nieuprzejme.

Długo siedziała potem sama w tej knajpce, rozmyślając. Cas miał modną fryzurę, drogie ubranie, portfel pełen kart kredytowych i własnego szofera. Ale jednocześnie był zgaszony i jakiś poddenerwowany. Rozjaśnił się tylko kiedy razem oglądali zdjęcia Misia. Mały wilczek był wykapanym Casem - skóra zdjęta. Śliczny chłopiec.

Jody nie żałowała, że Cas wyjechał z Charliem. To, co zrobił im Dean, jak doprowadził do upadku cukiernię, jak próbował zmusić Casa do powrotu, jakie brudne sztuczki stosował, zastraszał go i szantażował - a potem jak potraktował pracowników tartaku, jak się zachowywał wobec mieszkańców miasteczka, wobec niej i Amy... Chłopak miał szczęście, że od niego uciekł w porę, bo życie z nim było by nie do wytrzymania.

Ale czy Charlie dał mu lepsze życie?

Czy był szczęśliwy?

Bardzo chciała się z nim spotkać ponownie i szczerze porozmawiać, co słychać. Wciąż miała wobec niego ciepłe uczucia. Wciąż był tym chłopcem, któremu pomagała stanąć na nogi. Wciąż był dla niej jak syn...

I martwiła się o niego. Wciąż.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pamiętacie rozdział "Cudowny sen"? Postanowiłam skorzystać z okazji i pokazać kolejną historię alternatywną. Wtedy to był sen Deana o jego życiu z Lisą, tu... hm, majaki nieprzytomnego Casa o jego życiu z Charliem. :)
> 
> Napiszcie mi, jak Wam się podoba, chociaż oczywiście to tylko jedna z możliwych wersji, bo ich historia mogłaby przecież potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej ;)  
> Przy okazji - powiedzcie, czy macie jakiś ulubiony swój rozdział? Jakąś część historii, którą lubicie szczególnie? Ja chyba najbardziej lubię "Złe sny o lataniu" i właśnie "Cudowny sen" :)  
> Podzielcie się!


	126. SPOTKANIE PO LATACH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam Was za ten mały alternatywny wątek, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć. Będzie jeszcze jeden rozdział o tym, zanim Cas się ocknie i przestanie majaczyć ;) o tym jakby było gdyby...

 

Lakier był czarny, lśniący i odbijał wszystko jak lustro. Misiek pochylił się nad maską i zrobił głupi grymas tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak bardzo potrafi wykrzywić twarz. Roześmiał się sam do siebie i obejrzał na dom. Tata stał na werandzie z tą obcą panią o trochę surowym wyglądzie i oboje na niego patrzyli, pijąc lemoniadę ze szklanek z grubego szkła.

Misiek też dostał taką i wypił pół duszkiem. Potem spytał, czy może się trochę rozejrzeć po podwórku i pani pozwoliła. Tata powiedział, żeby Misiek się nie oddalał i niczego nie dotykał, ale pani przerwała mu, mówiąc, że Misiek może dotykać czego chce i żeby czuł się jak u siebie. Pani ma na imię Ellen i jest jak oni, jak tata i Charlie, wilkiem. Misiek też jest wilkiem, chociaż w domu się za dużo nie mówi na ten temat.

W Nowym Jorku czasem widywał wilki na ulicy albo w miejscach, do których razem chodzili, ale w szkole ich praktycznie nie było. Tylko woźny Grady, którego się wszyscy trochę bali (łącznie z panią dyrektor Jones) i Daryl z czwartej klasy. Daryla też się wszyscy bali, ale Miśkowi dawał spokój, chociaż Misiek był w drugiej i był nowy w szkole, bo dopiero w tym roku go zapisali. Misiek uważał, że skoro on widzi Daryla-wilka, to Daryl widzi Miśka-wilka, więc chociaż nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, to nie wchodzili sobie w drogę.

Tak samo z woźnym Gradym, który tylko się czasem przyglądał Miśkowi, ale mu nie dokuczał i nie wyżywał się na nim tak, jak na innych uczniach. A raz przyniósł mu nawet rękawiczki, które Misiek zgubił na boisku i Grady je znalazł.

Tata mu wyjaśnił kiedyś, że nie wszyscy są wilkami. Że musi umieć patrzeć, żeby rozpoznać. I że Misiek jest ważnym wilkiem, który nazywa się alfa, czyli pierwszy. To taki wilk, który potrafi sprawić, żeby inni go słuchali i się niczego nie boi i lubi zwyciężać. Jak... Charlie, powiedział tata, ale Misiek wyczuł, że tata chciał powiedzieć coś innego tylko się w ostatniej chwili rozmyślił.

\- Jak ty? - spytał tatę, ale tata się roześmiał i powiedział, że on nie jest alfą i żeby Misiek nie brał z niego przykładu, bo...

\- ...chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. - Tata poprawił mu kołderkę, dał mu jeszcze raz buzi w czoło i wstał do wyjścia.

\- Ty nie jesteś szczęśliwy? - spytał Misiek rezolutnie i tata zapewnił, że jest i to bardzo i żeby Misiek już poszedł spać, bo zrobiło się późno. To było jeszcze w czasach, kiedy Misiek nie był w internacie a tata nie miał programu w telewizji i mieli więcej czasu dla siebie, na rozmowy i czytanie książeczek na dobranoc i opowiadanie sobie historyjek (i jak Charlie nie słuchał, to tata zmyślał śmieszne opowiastki o zwierzątkach, zwłaszcza o przygodach ślepego szczeniaczka, które Misiek strasznie lubił).

Jakiś czas potem Misiek podsłuchał rozmowę taty z Charliem, w której tata prosił, żeby Charlie nauczył Miśka _być alfą_. Charlie powiedział, że nie będzie go uczył wilczych zabobonów i że cały ten podział na alfy i omegi i bety jest przestarzały i czas z tego wyrosnąć. Nowe pokolenie wilków powinno porzucić te wzajemne uprzedzenia i bardziej przystosować się do świata ludzi, w którym funkcjonują - przemawiał Charlie tym swoim tonem, jak pani Pike od angielskiego. Misiek osobiście nie lubił tego tonu i takich przemówień, bo w klasie wszyscy się nudzili i jednocześnie czuli, że pani Pike uważa ich wszystkich za zbyt głupich, żeby zrozumieli to co próbuje im wcisnąć do głowy, ale niestety musi podejmować wysiłki, bo za to jej płacą. Charlie też się czasem tak zachowywał, jakby tata był za głupi, żeby zrozumieć a Charlie spełniał wobec niego jakiś obowiązek i oczekiwał, że tata i Misiek będą mu wdzięczni.

Charlie się nie denerwował na tatę - nigdy. Nie krzyczał i nie kłócił się z nim, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie sprawiał mu przykrości. Czasem odzywał się bardzo łagodnie, ale tak, że tata kulił ogon i uszy po sobie i na wszystko się zgadzał, chociaż nie chciał. Misiek w takich razach czuł, że coś w nim rośnie, że pięści się same zaciskają i chciał skoczyć do Charliego i go ugryźć, w obronie taty.

Im Misiek był starszy, tym częściej łapał się na tym, że chce tatę bronić i robił się zły, kiedy ktoś tacie przeszkadzał, albo sprawiał, że jest smutny, albo kiedy tata był zmęczony. Dlatego coraz częściej był zły na Charliego. Ale odkąd zamknęli go w tym internacie, nie widywał taty już tak często, ledwo co drugi, trzeci weekend i strasznie za nim tęsknił. I niepokoił się o niego. Kto będzie bronić taty pod nieobecność Miśka?

Więc kiedy tata zjawił się niespodziewanie w szkole i powiedział, że zabiera go na wycieczkę to Misiek prawie pękł z radości. Bez Charliego! Tylko oni dwaj! Tata powiedział, że spakował im torby z ubraniami i Jerry, jego kierowca z telewizji, zawiezie ich do miejsca, w którym tata spędził trochę czasu jak był młody. Tata ciągle jest młody!, bo jest wilkiem, ale chodziło mu o to, że to było zanim się Misiek urodził.

Jechali kilka dni, zatrzymując się w różnych miastach i nocując w motelach, gdzie tata zawsze zamawiał najlepszy pokój dla siebie i Miśka i drugi dla Jerry'ego, żeby było im wygodnie. Wieczorami chodzili na kolacje do restauracji, które tata wyszukiwał w przewodnikach (z dobrym jedzeniem) i zamawiali sobie wszystkie niezdrowe rzeczy, które mają mało witamin i błonnika, a dużo cukru i glutaminianu sodu. W ogóle, jak Misiek szybko zauważył, robili rzeczy, których nie robili w domu. Których nie robili, bo Charlie uważał, że są niezdrowe i szkodliwe. Na przykład kupowali frytki i burgery na wynos i obżerali się nimi w samochodzie podczas jazdy. Jedli ciasteczka w łóżku, nie zwracając uwagi na okruchy (i próchnicę) i oglądali kreskówki. Całe tony kreskówek! I tata opowiadał różne historyjki o ludziach, których Misiek nie znał, ale chciałby poznać, bo wydawali się strasznie mili. Trochę zwariowani (jak ten pan ze sztucerem), ale mili.

Tata wyznał, że trochę o nich zapomniał, kiedy wyjechali z Charliem, bo mieli tyle na głowie i Misiek był malutki i musieli się nauczyć jak się nim opiekować i jakoś tak zleciało, że... Zaszkliły mu się oczy i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, zanim podjął: _dwa tygodnie temu spotkałem kogoś, kto mi przypomniał. I pomyślałem, że jesteś już taki duży, że możesz sam zobaczyć._

Misiek zobaczył. Chociaż nie było za wiele do oglądania: wszystkie budynki miały pozabijane deskami okna i drzwi. Na wielu były tabliczki: na sprzedaż. Wyglądały, jakby wisiały (te tabliczki) już bardzo długo i najwyraźniej nikt ich nie chciał kupić. To było smutne. Całe to miasteczko. Little Pinewood.

Szli z tatą ulicą i tata mu pokazywał różne miejsca i opowiadał, że tu była knajpa Benny'ego. Benny robił pyszne burgery, najlepsze na świecie, nawet w Nowym Jorku takich nie jadł. A tam w budyneczku po schodkach było biuro szeryfa. Szeryfem była Jody Mills (i tata znów się wzruszył i musiał poszukać chusteczek i długo stał przy poręczy schodków i gapił się na okna z brudnymi szybami) i tata tu mieszkał jakiś czas, z nią i odbierał telefony, mówiąc: biuro szeryfa, w czym mogę pomóc? Proszę zostawić wiadomość.

Pokazał też gabinet lekarski, w którym pracowała inna miła pani: Amy. Jody i Amy wydawały się bardzo ważne dla taty, bo długo o nich opowiadał, ze szczegółami wspominając, jak wyglądały, jak się zachowywały, jakie miały głosy, jak pachniały i różne historyjki z nimi związane, w większości strasznie śmieszne. Przy okazji Misiek poznawał historyjki z tamtego życia taty i dowiedział się zupełnie niesamowitych rzeczy, o których wcześniej ani tata ani Charlie nigdy nie wspominali. Że tata był niewidomy! (jak ten ślepy szczeniaczek z jego bajeczek!) Że nie umiał czytać ani pisać i dopiero się nauczył, jak Misiek się urodził! Że zanim zaczął pracować z Charliem w cukierni (o czym akurat czasem wspominali), to najpierw pracował w innym sklepie. U Meg. Tata mu pokazał ten sklep, a raczej zamknięty i mocno podupadły budynek z wyblakłym od słońca i deszczu szyldem.

A potem pojechali dalej i tata zaczął się denerwować, obgryzał paznokcie (czego wcześniej nie robił) i gapił się uważnie w las, aż pokazał na coś palcem i powiedział do Jerry'ego, że _to chyba tu_.

I wjechali w taką leśną, wyboistą drogę (Jerry się trochę martwił o podwozie) aż dotarli na polanę z dużym domem i kilkoma mniejszymi zabudowaniami i tata odetchnął kilka razy głęboko zanim wysiadł. Misiek czuł, że tata jest zdenerwowany i sam napiął mięśnie aż wszystkie włoski na karku mu się podniosły. Bezwiednie, wcale o tym nie myślał. Wysiadł z tatą i od razu wziął go za rękę. Nie dlatego, żeby tata dodał mu otuchy, ale żeby on mógł dodać otuchy tacie.

Żeby się nim opiekować.

Jerry też wysiadł i rozejrzał się po okolicy i wtedy wyszła ta pani, najpierw na werandę, a potem zbliżyła się, osłaniając oczy daszkiem z dłoni i miała najbardziej zdziwioną minę, jaką Misiek widział u kogokolwiek. Tata mocniej ścisnął łapkę Miśka i zrobił kilka kroczków do tej pani a ona do niego i gapiła się to na tatę, to na Miśka i w końcu spytała:

\- Cas?

A tata powiedział:

\- Cześć, Ellen. - I po chwili dodał: - poznaj Misia. Poznaj mojego syna.

Więc tak Misiek poznał Ellen, która go uściskała i wyglądała na okropnie wzruszoną, ale bardzo starała się to ukryć. Zaprowadziła ich na werandę i dała lemoniadę i powiedziała, że niedługo będzie obiad, że to ogromna niespodzianka, że się nie spodziewała, że Misiek jest taki duży i taki podobny do taty (Misiek wiedział, wszyscy to mówili) i wprost nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu i wypytywała go o różne rzeczy, ile ma lat i co porabia, co lubi, czy by zjadł kanapkę, albo pasztecik, albo kawałek pieczeni, bo ona zaraz może przynieść, bo na pewno są bardzo głodni po podróży i tata mówił, że jedli duży lunch w Crabtown i nie chcą sprawiać kłopotu a Ellen na to, że nie sprawiają żadnego kłopotu i że muszą zostać na obiedzie, że to ogromna niespodzianka (tak, znów to powtórzyła, po raz któryś) i że nie może uwierzyć, że Misiek jest już takim dużym chłopcem i jest taki przystojny i czy może go jeszcze raz uściskać?

Misiek pozwolił się uściskać i spytał, czy może się rozejrzeć po podwórku i Ellen kazała mu się czuć jak u siebie. I teraz Misiek kucał przy tym pięknym, czarnym samochodzie, wiedząc że Ellen i tata sobie rozmawiają na werandzie. Tata szybko przestał być zdenerwowany. Kiedy tylko uściskał Ellen od razu zaczął pachnieć bardzo miło, tak miło jak pachniał kiedy spędzali czas z Miśkiem, tylko oni dwaj, bez Charliego i nikogo, kto by im przeszkadzał i mówił, czego mają nie robić i nie jeść i nie oglądać w telewizji.

To był wspaniały pomysł z tą wycieczką!

Misiek obejrzał się na dom, akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak tata z Ellen znikają w środku. Tylko Jerry został na werandzie, leniwie popijając zimny napój i pojadając wielką kanapkę z pieczenią, bo on nie pogardził poczęstunkiem, mimo obfitego lunchu dwie godziny temu. Misiek mu pomachał i Jerry mu odmachał, wyciągnął się wygodniej w wiklinowym fotelu i oparł stopy o balustradę werandy.

Misiek znów zaczął oglądać samochód. Tym razem opadł na czworaka i zajrzał pod niego, badając podwozie i koła. Lubił samochody! Czasem Jerry pozwalał mu pomagać sobie, kiedy jechał do mechanika na przegląd lub do myjni. Charlie uważał to za stratę czasu a tata się nie znał na autach i mało go interesowały, więc to były jedyne okazje, kiedy Misiek mógł się czegoś dowiedzieć i oddać swojej pasji.

\- Czego szukasz? - Usłyszał nad sobą i drgnął. Przy bagażniku kucał obcy pan i bardzo uważnie przyglądał się Miśkowi. Węszył. Misiek od razu zorientował się, że on tak samo jak tata i Ellen jest wilkiem. Mógł dokładnie zobaczyć jego kształt. Ogromny, potężny wilk z puchatą sierścią. Trochę zjeżoną na karku, jakby był nieco zaskoczony i zły...

\- Nie dotykam. - Misiek powolutku odjął dłoń od karoserii, kątem oka widząc, że zostawił na niej brudny ślad, więc niby mimochodem przetarł go łokciem. - Tylko oglądam. Ellen pozwoliła. - Zastrzegł, żeby ten obcy wilk nie pomyślał, że on tu się tak sam szarogęsi.

Obcy wilk milczał, gapiąc się na Miśka tak intensywnie, że Misiek aż poczuł się nieswojo i znów się obejrzał na werandę. Wolałby, żeby tata się zjawił. I ta Ellen. Żeby powiedzieli, że on naprawdę nic tu nie broi. Jerry też dostrzegł tego wilka i dość gwałtownie stanął na nogi, ale Ellen zjawiła się i przytrzymała go za rękaw, żeby nie schodził. Tata stał obok, w progu, przytrzymując drzwi i Misiek zrozumiał, że ten obcy wilk nie jest taki obcy. Że jest stąd.

\- Znasz Ellen? - Upewnił się, spoglądając znów na tego wilka, którego sierść jeszcze bardziej się zjeżyła, ale jednocześnie Misiek zupełnie nie wychwytywał innych niepokojących sygnałów. Pociągnął nosem. Wilk pachniał bardzo intensywnie, ale to był... dobry zapach. Zaskakująco dobry. Jakby znajomy, chociaż Misiek mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy wcześniej się z takim nie zetknął. - Tam jest mój tata. - Machnął za siebie. - Przyjechaliśmy do niej w odwiedziny. - Wyjaśnił, bo wilk się wcale nie odzywał i Misiek uznał, że należą mu się jakieś podstawowe informacje. - Tata ją kiedyś znał, wiesz?

\- Wiem. - Wilk się wreszcie odezwał i miał okropnie niski i szorstki głos, jakby był niezadowolony, więc Misiek nadął policzki i przewrócił powolutku oczami, wykonując jednocześnie ruch obrotowy ciałem, żeby odejść. Z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł lęku przed tym wilkiem, szósty zmysł małego wilczka podpowiadał mu, że ten wilk nie zrobi mu żadnej krzywdy (chociaż Misiek kompletnie nie wiedział, skąd to przekonanie, bo wyglądał przy tym - ten wilk - naprawdę strasznie groźnie i surowo), ale skoro jest taki naburmuszony, to Misiek nie zamierzał się narzucać.

Ellen wydawała się znacznie milsza i bardziej zadowolona z naszego przyjazdu, skonstatował mały alfa.

\- Jak masz na imię? - Usłyszał za sobą, kiedy już praktycznie wstał i ruszał z powrotem na werandę.

\- Misiek. - Zerknął przez ramię. - Michał, ale wszyscy mówią: Misiek.

Tata mówił do niego: Miś, ale to tata. Miś jest dla dzieciuchów, maluchów. A Misiek był już na tyle dorosły, żeby nie być małym Misiem, tylko... Miśkiem. Michał z kolei brzmiało zbyt oficjalnie. Sztywno, poza tym Charlie tak do niego mówił i Misiek tego nie lubił. _Misiek_ brzmi najlepiej i niech sobie ten wilk nie myśli, że może mówić do niego inaczej!

\- Misiek. - Ten wilk powiedział cicho i z jakimś namysłem. - Misiek. - Powtórzył. - Więc oglądałeś Dziecinę?

\- Dziecinę? - Zdziwił się i znów obrócił, żeby spojrzeć na samochód. Podparł się pod boki i trochę skrzywił.

\- No, co? - Wilk uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy i Misiek zobaczył, że od razu jego twarz zrobiła się milsza. Przy oczach zrobiły mu się takie małe zmarszczki i w ogóle oczu mu rozbłysły i widać było, że to szczery uśmiech. Bardzo wesoły. Wilk nadal nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, badawczego i prześwietlającego, jakby chciał przeczytać Miśka wszystkie myśli, ale Misiek sam się uśmiechnął. Jakoś tak... odruchowo. Jeśli ten wilk będzie dla niego miły, to on będzie miły dla tego wilka, zdecydował.

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - To babskie. Nazywać Impalę _Dziecina_.

\- Wiesz, jaki to wóz? - Zainteresował się wilk.

\- No pewnie, Chevy Impala z sześćdziesiątego siódmego - mruknął tonem znawcy. - Świetny model. Widziałem taki u mechanika. Jerry mówi, że w bagażniku można schować ciało i że jak się stanie nim na światłach, to ludzie wokół sprawdzają, czy zablokowali zamki.

\- Jerry tak mówi?

\- Jerry to nasz kierowca. - Misiek machnął dłonią za siebie. - Bo tata nie umie jeździć a ja jestem za mały. Ale niedługo dorosnę i sam będę wozić tatę! - Obiecał z nutą przechwałki. - To można?

\- Co można?

\- Schować ciało! W bagażniku? - Drążył, oglądając tył wozu, jakby wyobrażał sobie odpowiedniej wielkości pakunek. Wilk się roześmiał, wyciągnął kluczyki z kieszeni i otworzył bagażnik, żeby Misiek zajrzał.

\- Można - powiedział przy tym tak, jakby już próbował i Misiek spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Chcesz usiąść za kierownicą?

\- No jacha!, że tak! - krzyknął i w sekundę stanął przy drzwiczkach. Wilk dał znak, że drzwiczki nie są zamknięte i Misiek może swobodnie wsiadać, co natychmiast uczynił. I rozpłynął się z błogości. Impala w środku pachniała tym wilkiem i znów pomyślał, że to niesamowicie miły zapach. I jeszcze trochę skórą. I paliwem, ale odrobinę. I troszeczkę smarem. Naprawdę nikły zapach, wyczuwalny tylko przez wilczy, czuły nos.

\- Podoba ci się? - Wilk wsiadł z drugiej strony, na siedzenie pasażera.

\- No! - Misiek nie był w stanie zbudować chwilowo żadnego dłuższego zdania, ale natężenie emocji było doskonale czytelne w tym krótkim, treściwym wykrzykniku. Wilk też miał okropnie zadowoloną minę i przez chwilę razem oglądali deskę rozdzielczą, Misiek dotykał wszystkiego i udawał, że kieruje, opierał dłonie na kierownicy i zaglądał w lusterka, jakby był na autostradzie i pędził dwusetką, zostawiając wszystkie inne wozy w tyle.

Może mogły jeździć szybciej i może były lepiej wyposażone w różne nowoczesne urządzenia i dodatki, ale Misiek zakochał się w tym wozie od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Więc uważasz, że Dziecina do niej nie pasuje? - spytał wilk.

\- Może być. - Przyznał. - Nawet okay.

\- Nawet okay? - Wilk znów się roześmiał i włączył staroświecki magnetofon na takie plastikowe kasety, których Misiek wcześniej nie widywał. - Lubisz rocka?

\- No.

\- A co najbardziej? Metallicę? AC/DC? Pink Floydów? - Wymieniał wilk, ale Misiek mu przerwał.

\- Kansas. Najbardziej lubię Kansas. Masz? - Spytał powątpiewająco i zaczął grzebać w schowku, czytając tytuły i nazwy zespołów. Zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest jedynym wilkiem (w dodatku małym) na świecie, któremu Dean pozwolił dotykać jego cennych i w dużej części o praktycznie muzealnej wartości zbiorów. Nawet Sammy dostawał po łapach, kiedy próbował sam wybierać muzykę, ale teraz Dean z uśmiechem przyglądał się, jak szczeniaczek przewala bez należnego szacunku kasety, aż wyszukał coś, co spełniło jego najwyraźniej wysokie wymagania. - Mogę?

\- Pokażę ci jak. - Obrócił kasetę w odpowiednią pozycję, wsunął w kieszeń i wysunął, żeby szczeniaczek sam mógł spróbować. - Tu możesz przewinąć, a tu się włącza. To kasety, nie empetrójki. Jak chcesz posłuchać konkretnego utworu, to musisz znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce na taśmie.

\- _Carry on_ , znajdziesz? - Misiek czuł się tak swobodnie z tym wielkim wilkiem, że przestał sobie zawracać głowę konwenansami. Podciągnął nogi na siedzenie i z lekko wysuniętym języczkiem obserwował pilnie każdy ruch, żeby się nauczyć obsługiwać ten śmieszny _magnetofon_. I wilk wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony, że może mu pokazywać jak tu wszystko działa. Wcale nie był zły, że ten nieznajomy szczeniaczek mówi do niego per _ty_ i sam sobie wybiera muzykę i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że z tenisówek szczeniaczka osypało się na fotel i dywanik trochę ziemi i trawy.

\- To moja ulubiona piosenka - powiedział szczeniaczek, kiedy tak sobie siedzieli obaj i słuchali i nawet odśpiewali wspólnie refren: _carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._

\- Tak? - spytał miękko wilk. - Tata ci pokazał?

\- Yhm. Też ją lubi, ale nie tak bardzo.

\- A jaką lubi najbardziej?

\- Blackbird. - Szczeniaczek zajął się znów oglądaniem wnętrza Impali. - Mówi, że to piosenka dla takich wilków jak on.

\- Czyli jakich?

Misiek nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Nie znał innych wilków, które przypominałyby tatę.

\- Czasem płacze, kiedy jej słucha. - Wyznał nagle. - Nie powiesz nikomu?

\- Nie powiem. - Obiecał wilk i Misiek czuł, że może mu wierzyć. W ogóle jakoś tak czuł, że ten wilk, mimo takiego groźnego wyglądu jest całkiem... godny zaufania. Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, ale miał jakieś wewnętrzne przekonanie, że temu wilkowi mógłby opowiedzieć swoje największe sekrety i wilk ich nikomu nie zdradzi. Może dlatego, że słuchał tak uważnie, jak nikt poza tatą? Tylko tata tak słuchał Miśka, cokolwiek Misiek mówił, jakby to było niesamowicie ważne.

\- Chyba mu się coś przypomina wtedy. - Zastanowił się. - Coś smutnego. Też tak masz? Że ci się coś przypomina przez piosenkę? Albo przez zapach?

Wilk skinął i zamyślił się.

\- Tata nie mówi mi, jakie piosenki mam lubić. Ani co oglądać w telewizji. Bo Charlie to każe mi słuchać Mozarta i Corellego. I Vivaldiego. Znasz ich?

\- Nie bardzo.

\- Muszę ich grać na skrzypcach. - Misiek fuknął z niezadowoleniem. - Wolałbym grać na gitarze, ale Charlie uważa, że muzyka klasyczna jest ważniejsza niż rock and roll. Ty też tak uważasz?

\- Nie. - Wilk z jakiegoś powodu znów się nasrożył, jak na początku, zjeżył i zrobił gniewny. To się nie spodobało Miśkowi.

\- Pójdę już. - Zdecydował. - Dziękuję, że mi pokazałeś Impa... Dziecinę.

I wysiadł, zanim Dean zdążył odpowiedzieć.

Tata i Ellen bardzo uważnie mu się przyglądali, kiedy stanął na werandzie i mógłby przysiąc, że go obwąchali, jakby był małym szczeniaczkiem i coś nabroił. Obrzucił ich spojrzeniem pełnym politowania i spytał, czy jednak może dostać coś do jedzenia, bo zgłodniał.

Ellen natychmiast się rzuciła do kuchni a tata zaczął go przedstawiać innym wilkom, które nie wiadomo kiedy pojawiły się w pobliżu. Wszyscy gapili się na Miśka, jakby przybył z Marsa i miał zielone czułki i chitynowy pancerzyk, ale byli niesamowicie grzeczni dla niego, więc tylko trochę się czuł nieswojo. Poza tym tata wydawał się całkiem spokojny, chociaż też przyglądał się wszystkiemu czujnie i uważnie.

Spośród tych obcych wilków Misiek zapamiętał od razu najwyższego z nich - naprawdę olbrzymiego - który ma na imię Sam i takiego starego, w czapce bejsbolówce, który nazywa się Bobby. Tata uśmiechał się nieśmiało, kiedy im go przedstawiał: _to Miś. Mój syn._ Ale przy tym brzmiał strasznie dumnie, jakby Misiek był jakąś gwiazdą, albo kimś strasznie ważnym. Jak prezydent, albo ktoś taki. Oni też zachowywali się, jakby Misiek był kimś ważnym. Misiek potrafił to wyczuć. Patrzyli po sobie, jakby chcieli coś powiedzieć na głos, ale musieli się powstrzymać i tylko dawali sobie znać oczami i mruczeli, że Misiek jest naprawdę dużym chłopcem i że jest okropnie, strasznie, niesamowicie podobny do taty i że jest... alfą.

Jakby byli trochę tym zdziwieni.

Zanim Misiek zdążył się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić wróciła Ellen z talerzem pełnym kiełbasek, bułeczek, keczupu i surówki. Misiek wepchnął się tacie na kolana, oparł stopy o poręcz wiklinowego fotela i zaczął pożerać. Jednak od lunchu trochę zgłodniał! Kiełbaski były pyszne! I bułeczki też! Ellen aż się zaświeciły oczy na taki apetyt i obiecała mu dokładkę.

\- Nie tak szybko, bo się udławisz... - szepnął mu do ucha tata i spojrzał przed siebie, bo na schodkach stanął ten wilk. Ten od Impali. Misiek dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, jak ten wilk ma na imię i czy tata go w ogóle zna?

Jeśli nie, to fajnie, że go pozna, bo Misiek zdążył go już polubić. Mimo, że co jakiś czas się naburmuszał i robił te swoje miny jakim-jestem-złym-wilkiem.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego i na tatę. I na Miśka. I znów na tamtego wilka. Aż Misiek przestał żuć, bo atmosfera nagle zgęstniała. Jakby wszyscy na coś czekali. I tata nagle zapachniał zdenerwowaniem, więc Misiek zmarszczył brwi i usiadł bardziej spięty, odstawiając talerz na pobliski stoliczek. Ej! Czemu tata się zdenerwował?

Tata delikatnie pogłaskał go po plecach i cichutko wypuścił powietrze. Zsadził Miśka z kolan i wstał.

\- Dean - powiedział.

Więc tata zna tego wilka. Więc on ma imię Dean.

\- Zostaniecie na obiedzie? - spytał tamten wilk i tata bardzo nieznacznie skinął. Jakby nie był pewien, jakby się jeszcze zastanawiał. Jakby chciał zmienić zdanie.

\- Oczywiście, że zostaniecie! Nie puszczę was głodnych! - wtrąciła Ellen. - Miś musi zjeść a Jerry powinien odpocząć zanim znów wsiądzie za kółko!

Misiek przygryzł wargę, obserwując to tego wilka, Deana, to tatę. Tata się okropnie denerwował a ten wilk... ten wilk... Misiek niuchnął. Ten wilk też. Obaj pachnieli bardzo intensywnie różnymi woniami, głównie zdenerwowaniem, ale też... trochę strachem. I trochę... Misiek sam nie wiedział. Smutkiem? I trochę... jakby byli chorzy. Jakby coś ich bolało. Zwłaszcza tamten wilk tak pachniał. Kiedy siedzieli razem w aucie, to tak nie pachniał, ale teraz... Misiek aż poczuł, że robi mu się trochę słabo, trochę mu niedobrze i z tego wszystkiego zawarczał ostrzegawczo i odsłonił kły (właściwie to jeszcze małe kiełki, ale zawsze).

\- Miś! - Tata podniósł głos i przycisnął go do siebie. Bobby się roześmiał i powiedział:

\- Gorąca krew! Jaki ojciec taki syn!

\- Mały alfa, co? - odezwał się olbrzymi Sam i zabrzmiało to jak komplement. Jakby Misiek zrobił coś, co im się spodobało. - Bronisz taty, tak?

\- Ma charakterek! - Przyznała Ellen z zadowoleniem. - I apetyt! No, już, szczeniaczku, tacie nic nie będzie. Nie martw się. Chodź, zjedz resztę kiełbasek i dam ci szarlotkę z lodami. Chcesz? I napój imbirowy. Lubisz? A może wolisz sok? Musisz dużo jeść jak chcesz być wielkim alfą jak twój ta... tatuś. - Zająknęła się i zaczerwieniła. 

I nagle wszyscy znów pachnieli strasznie miło, zaczęli się śmiać, nawet tata, który też poszedł za Ellen do kuchni, bo stwierdził, że szarlotka to świetny pomysł i zaczęli rozmawiać o jedzeniu, jabłkach, cieście i przepisach.

Misiek rozejrzał się po wilkach i zrozumiał, że coś tu się dzieje. O czymś mu nie mówią. O czymś mu nie powiedział tata. Przyjechali nie do Ellen. W każdym razie nie tylko do niej. Tata się zdenerwował na widok tego _Deana_. Oni się znają. I nie lubią.

Misiek nagle zatrzymał się, zapatrzył w horyzont. Co to wszystko znaczy? Tata pokazał mu to miasteczko, w którym już nikt nie mieszka i powiedział, że on kiedyś tam mieszkał. Że mieszkali tam zanim Misiek się urodził. Ta... wataha... tu, na ranczu... Te wszystkie wilki, które tak uważnie śledzą każdy ruch Miśka i tak go wypytują, ile ma lat i mówią, że jest okropnie podobny do taty...

...to

...jest...

ich...

rodzina.

Misiek przełknął ślinę i zamrugał. Dlatego tata go tu przywiózł. Żeby Misiek poznał swoją rodzinę. I żeby rodzina poznała Miśka.

\- Możesz mi mówić: wujku. - Olbrzym uśmiechnął się łagodnie i poderwał go do góry, sadzając sobie na biodrze, jakby był maluchem. - Albo po imieniu. Jak wolisz.

\- Wolę po imieniu - powiedział z roztargnieniem.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że szarlotka Ellen jest najlepszą szarlotką, jaką kiedykolwiek jadłeś. - Sam schylił się lekko, przekraczając próg i weszli do domu, kierując się do kuchni. - Wiesz od kogo twój tata nauczył się tak świetnie piec? Właśnie od niej! Cas, chyba powinieneś wypłacić Ellen prowizję od swoich zarobków!

\- Sammy! - Ellen rzuciła w niego ścierką, którą złapał w locie. - Siadajcie! Siadajcie, ja już nastawiłam ekspres! Bobby, może przynieś to wino porzeczkowe, wiesz, nie to z zeszłego roku, jest za kwaskowe, to jeszcze z poprzedniego... Było wtedy bardzo słonecznie, wszystko nabrało takiego smaku... - Gadała, kręcąc się i krzątając po kuchni. Tata stał przy szafkach, z tym swoim nieśmiałym, trochę smutnawym uśmiechem. - A do tego wina, to ja zaraz przyniosę sery! Odkąd Meg się zwinęła muszę po zakupy jeździć do Crabtown, droga dłuższa, za to wybór większy! A dużo rzeczy robię sama, wiesz? Wędliny i mięso. Wędzimy i peklujemy... Chłopcy polują i... o, sami pieczemy chleb, żeby mieć codziennie świeży! Spróbuj!

\- Naprawdę, nie rób sobie kłopotu, Ellen! - Wyrwał się z zamyślenia i zatrzymał ją łagodnym gestem. - Zjemy coś szybko i pędzimy. Naprawdę, nie rób sobie...

\- To żaden kłopot, Cas. - Ellen zatrzymała się w pół kroku. - To... to _żaden_ kłopot. Żaden! Ty i Miś jesteście tu... żaden kłopot, rozumiesz? - Otarła oczy i zniknęła w spiżarni, zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie widziałem jej tak podekscytowanej od ostatniej jesieni, kiedy w zdrapce wygrała dwadzieścia dolców! - Zażartował Sam, siadając przy stole z Miśkiem na kolanach. - Nie widziała cię kawał czasu, pozwól jej się nacieszyć.

\- Ja też się cieszę, że was widzę. - Tata otworzył szafkę, jakby doskonale wiedział, czego szuka i gdzie to może znaleźć i wyciągnął kubki.

\- Tato? - Misiek ześlizgnął się wujkowi z kolan ( _wujek_ pasowało do tego olbrzyma jak ulał) i podszedł do taty. - Uhm... muszę... wiesz...?

\- Zaprowadzę cię. - Tata pokazał mu drogę. Znów: jakby doskonale pamiętał gdzie co można znaleźć. - Poczekać tu na ciebie?

\- Poradzę sobie.

\- To wracam do kuchni.

\- No, zaraz przyjdę. - Zamknął się w łazience i rozejrzał.

Dom był schludny i trochę staroświecki. Zupełnie inny niż mieszkania w Nowym Jorku, ale bardzo mu się podobał. Trochę jak w starych kowbojskich filmach: dużo mebli z desek i szafka ze strzelbami w holu. I tkane, kolorowe dywaniki... Poza tym żadnych babskich bibelotów, figurek i wazonów. Ich apartament urządzał Charlie i wszyscy goście zawsze chwalili jego gust, ale Misiek nie lubił obrazów, które wisiały na ścianach i porcelanowych waz, które podobno były strasznie drogie, z dynastii jakiejś tam i Misiek nie wiedział dokładnie, czy ta dynastia to nazwa sklepu czy rodzaj porcelany. W każdym razie nie wolno było brykać i broić, żeby niczego nie stłuc i nie zepsuć.

Ten dom tutaj wyglądał na zdecydowanie bardziej odporny na brykanie i psucie.

Ciekawe, czy są tu inne dzieci? Misiek nie zauważył żadnych śladów, ale był ciekaw. Byłoby fajnie się z kimś pobawić. Jedyny plus tego całego internatu, to że spotkał tam mnóstwo dzieciaków i miał się z kim bawić. W ogóle nie miał problemów z nawiązywaniem znajomości, wręcz inne dzieciaki lgnęły do niego i szukały jego towarzystwa a on mógł sobie wybierać i przebierać znajomych. To było bardzo miłe.

Ostatnio wpadło mu do głowy, że przecież mógłby mieć rodzeństwo (wcześniej o tym nie myślał, bo nie znał za bardzo innych rodzin z dziećmi i temat znał tylko teoretycznie, ale w internacie odkrył, że inne dzieciaki miewają braci i siostry i że to całkiem fajna sprawa), ale nie zdecydował się jeszcze pomówić o tym z tatą.

Coś niecoś wiedział, że do tego potrzebna byłaby jakaś mamusia, a skoro tata mieszka z Charliem to chyba żadnej nie ma na podorędziu, więc może to był powód, że Misiek był sam. Niemniej, kombinował logicznie, Misiek skądś się wziął, więc może z tego samego źródła tata mógłby postarać się o jakiegoś braciszka. Albo siostrzyczkę. Może gdyby pomówił o tym z tatą? Może tata by znalazł rozwiązanie.

Spuścił wodę i umył ręce, wytarł o spodnie (Charlie zawsze mu zwracał uwagę, żeby tak nie robić, ale Misiek czasem lubił robić coś na przekór zasadom) i wyszedł z łazienki.

I znów natknął się na tego wilka.

Deana.

 

 


	127. PUSZKA PANDORY

Dean i szczeniaczek patrzyli na siebie z rezerwą. Szczeniaczkowi nie podobało się, jak na tego wilka zareagował tata. Wilk wyczuł, że szczeniaczek trochę się obraził. A przynajmniej zdystansował.

\- Czemu nie lubisz taty? - spytał niespodziewanie malec.

\- Co? Czemu tak myślisz? - odpowiedział pytaniem i pomyślał, że maluch jest bardzo bezpośredni. I trochę bezczelny. Nie to, żeby Dean uznawał to za wadę.

Szczeniaczek wzruszył ramionami.

\- A nie?

Dean spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie obrazek. Co ma powiedzieć malcowi? Że ma żal? Że ledwie toleruje jego obecność? Tylko ze względu na Miśka? Że zapach Charliego na nich obu, na Casie i na Miśku doprowadza go do szału? Że nie wie, czego Cas tu szuka i po co przyjechał? Akurat dziś, po tylu latach? Po co przywiózł Miśka i przedstawia go z taką dumą: mój syn. _Mój_. A to przecież jest _ich_ syn. Deana też. I Dean nic nie może powiedzieć, sprostować, bo jak zareaguje Miś? Może się obrazi! O!, czekajcie no!, przecież właśnie się obraził.

Miś.

Dean nigdy nie był tak ogłuszony i oszołomiony, jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył szczeniaczka zaglądającego pod Impalę. W pierwszej sekundzie nie wiedział kto to - tylko, że gość. Obcy wóz z nowojorskimi numerami. W drugiej sekundzie poczuł zapach i praktycznie ugięły się pod nim kolana. _Czy to możliwe? Czy to możliwe?_ , tłukło mu się po głowie, gdy gapił się na chłopca, na ciemne włoski i... szczeniaczek spojrzał tymi swoimi ślepiami... nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Z nikim.

Miniaturowa wersja Casa.

A jeśli to jest miniaturowa wersja Casa, to znaczy... to znaczy... Myślał gorączkowo. To znaczy, że to jego syn.

Syn.

To _coś_ , co było wtedy w brzuchu. Co kazał Amy wyskrobać. Co się ruszało pod dłonią, ten jeden raz, gdy miał okazję go dotknąć - pod cukiernią. Kiedy Cas wybrał Charliego. Dean tak strasznie się wtedy wściekł i zabrał Charliemu cukiernię, a Charlie zabrał mu omegę. I jego. Tego tu, malucha.

Dean gapił się na niego, żeby zobaczyć, jaki jest i był  d o s k o n a ł y. W każdym calu.

Wygadany, odważny, wesoły. Pewny siebie. Nie zajęło mu długo by się zorientować, że odziedziczył po omedze urodę, ale status po nim. Mały alfa. Zdecydowanie alfa. I lubił Kansas! I rozpoznał Impalę, znał się na autach i podobała mu się Dziecina! A jak zawarczał na Deana na werandzie? W obronie taty, bo Cas zapachniał zdenerwowaniem i mały to wyczuł? Zawarczał na Deana, chociaż Dean jest kilkanaście razy większy od niego i gdyby chciał, to by go rozdarł na pół jednym ruchem ręki.

Dzielny chłopak! Dean nie mógł być dumniejszy.

Aż mu dech zapierało, gdy się przyglądał malcowi. Nie był w stanie mrugać, żeby nie uronić ani sekundy. Chciał go wziąć na kolana i przytulić i powiedzieć mu, że jest jego tatą i nigdy już nikomu go nie odda, żadnemu Charliemu ani nikomu - i czuł palący ból w ramionach, bo nie mógł tego zrobić.

Nie teraz.

Nie chciał spłoszyć malca.

A Misiek jakby nigdy nic stoi w korytarzyku i zadaje pytanie precyzyjne jak cios prosto w serce.

\- Dawno temu się pokłóciliśmy. - Dean kucnął, żeby szczeniaczek nie musiał zadzierać głowy i zaczął mówić, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - I długo się nie widzieliśmy.

\- Jesteście na siebie obrażeni?

\- Chciałbym... - Dean się zawahał. - Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że cokolwiek myślimy o sobie, ja i twój... tata... to... ja cię bardzo... lubię. - Dokończył, całkiem zadowolony, ze tak zgrabnie to ujął.

\- A ja nie lubię nikogo, kto nie lubi taty. I przez kogo tata się denerwuje. - Oświadczył szczeniaczek i zawrócił do kuchni, zostawiając Deana z wyrazem całkowitego zaskoczenia na twarzy.

\- Mały twardziel, co? - Odezwał się Bobby, dotąd stojący w progu gabinetu, niewidoczny dla nich obu. - Pyskacz i awanturnik. Ciekawe po kim to ma?

\- Jak myślisz? - Dean ruszył do środka i zamknął drzwi, żeby móc spokojnie pogadać. - Po co go przywiózł?

\- Forsy raczej nie chce. - Zgadł Bobby. - Ellen mówiła mi ostatnio, że ma własny program kulinarny. W telewizji. Zresztą, widziałeś ten wóz. Z szoferem. W ogóle widać, że jest przy forsie. Może nie ma tyle, co my, ale zasadniczo chyba mu starcza.

Deanowi przemknęło przez głowę, że chciałby, żeby chodziło o forsę. Miał forsy jak lodu na Alasce i gdyby Cas chciał dokonać jakiejś... powiedzmy: wymiany... Chętnie by się wymienił. Dałby im furę złota, gdyby mógł w zamian dostać chłopca. Furę złota dla Charliego, żeby sobie kupił sieć cukierni czy cokolwiek mu się marzy. Pieprzoną fabrykę tortów.

\- Może Charlie mu się znudził? Wrócił sentyment? - Bobby chwilę obserwował reakcję młodszego wilka. - Czas leczy rany.

Odczekał chwilę, ale Dean się nie odniósł.

\- Po cokolwiek przyjechał, nie schrzań tego. - Ostrzegł łagodnie. - Chłopiec wyraził się jasno i to nie jest czcze gadanie. Jeśli nie chcesz z nim popsuć stosunków, nie możesz zagrozić omedze.

\- Nie zamierzam mu grozić.

\- Jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpany. On coś powie, ty coś powiesz i następne co zobaczysz, to ich zderzak kierujący się na wschód. Możesz już nie mieć trzeciej szansy.

\- Myślisz, że to ja wszystko popsułem, tak? Ellen też tak myśli! Że ja popsułem, wtedy, z Charliem i cukiernią! - Wybuchnął ze złością. - Przegrałem, straciłem omegę i szczeniaczka i co ze mnie za alfa, tak?! I teraz łaskawy omega daje mi szansę a ja mam skakać wokół i machać ogonem z wdzięczności?!

Niewyraźnie przypomniał sobie, jak ogarnęła go biała gorączka i zaczął niszczyć wszystko wokół, wszystkich zmuszać do posłuszeństwa, na wszystkich się mścić. Najpierw sądził, że pokaz siły i możliwości zastraszy tego skundlonego alfę bez watahy, że omega zrozumie, gdzie jego miejsce, ale im bardziej im dociskał śrubę, tym szybciej się wszystko pogarszało. A to, co zostało było katastrofą.

\- Jak chcesz _teraz_ to załatwić? - spytał Bobby z nadspodziewaną łagodnością.

\- Nie wiem co mam załatwić. Nie wiem, po co on tu przyjechał - burknął niechętnie. - Może to zemsta. Może chce mi pokazać, co straciłem i naigrywać się, że...

\- Może wyciąga do ciebie rękę i próbuje zaprezentować szczeniaczka swojemu ojcu! - Bobby przerwał ostro. - _Czas leczy rany_. Może doszedł do wniosku, że szczeniaczek cię potrzebuje i przyjechał tu nie dla ciebie, tylko dla niego?

\- Ma Charliego. - Dean nadal czuł urazę, głęboką jak Rów Mariański.

\- Tak, chłopcze! Strzel focha a na pewno nie będziesz tego żałował następne osiem lat! - Bobby zamaszyście otworzył drzwi i wymaszerował z gabinetu, najwyraźniej niezadowolony z przebiegu ich rozmowy.

Dean leżał na kanapie i gapił się w sufit. Potrzebował się zastanowić. Zaplanować następne kroki. Przyjazd Casa z chłopcem był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się mógł spodziewać. Kompletnie nie był przygotowany na taki scenariusz. Owszem, przez pierwsze lata wyczekiwał, że omega wróci z podkulonym ogonem, ze szczeniaczkiem na ręku i będzie żebrać o powrót do watahy.

A potem zauważył na półce w salonie książkę z jego nazwiskiem. Potem drugą... Ellen czasem miała ją rozłożoną na stole w kuchni. Cas najwyraźniej sobie radził bez Deana. Całkiem nieźle radził.

Dean był niepotrzebny? Super! Bardzo dobrze!, myślał. Przynajmniej nie ma żadnych problemów. Nikt nic od niego nie chce i może sobie chodzić na polowania i na smoki i gdziekolwiek chce, robić co mu się podoba i... w ogóle. Omega był największym błędem jego życia, ale skoro zniknął, to wszystko znów wskoczyło na swoje tory. Idealnie - przekonywał siebie.

Nalał sobie szklaneczkę whisky i wychylił duszkiem.

Chłopczyk jest idealny. Ma wszystko co należy. Jest alfą. Wysoki i silny, przypominał Sammy'ego w jego wieku. Ma zadatki na potężnego wilka, naprawdę kawał chłopa. I jest bystry. I jak szybko przechodzi do rzeczy!

Jak go przyciągnąć do siebie? Jak zatrzymać? Jak nie oddawać znów Charliemu?

Aż podskoczył, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Ellen pyta, czy chcesz przyjść na obiad? - Malec wsunął głowę, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Zdecydowanie nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać, żeby czuł się jak u siebie.

\- Już idę. - Dean poderwał się i popędził do jadalni.

 

* * *

 

\- Pycha! Mogę jeszcze? - Zachwycał się szczeniaczek kolejnymi potrawami, pałaszując po kolei wszystko, co Ellen wystawiła na stół, a widać było, że wyciągnęła najsmaczniejsze kąski i aż promieniała, podsuwając mu półmiski i talerze.

Cas również chwalił, doceniając dobrą jakość składników i to, że większość potraw była domowa i ekologiczna, bez syntetycznych konserwantów i wzmacniaczy smaku, wypełniaczy, spulchniaczy i innych laboratoryjnych cudów. Organiczne produkty w Nowym Jorku kosztowały majątek w najlepszych delikatesach, na szczęście Charlie nie był w tych sprawach dusigroszem. Tylko dobre rzeczy pachną dobrze, myślał Cas i wąchał, wąchał, wychwytując nosem, czy produkt jest świeży i zdrowy.

Dawno nie uczestniczył w takiej uczcie jak tu - domowe pieczywo, makarony, sos, dziczyzna, doprawione ziołami z przydomowego ogródka. _Mniam_. Ellen była znakomitą kucharką i nie mógł nie przyznać, że Sammy miał rację: powinna dostać procent od jego zarobków. W końcu ona wszystkiego go nauczyła. Jeszcze w kuchni Jody, kiedy Cas uciekł od Deana. Ślepy i biedny jak mysz kościelna. Bez pomocy Ellen byłoby im strasznie ciężko, przecież Jody nie była zamożna.

Cas przyjrzał się Ellen, całkowicie skupionej na obsłudze Miśka, który niczym gwiazdor koncentrował na sobie uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Ponieważ w pobliżu nie było Charliego, który by mu zwracał uwagę, Misiek złamał zasady savoir-vivre'u i gadał z pełnymi ustami, opierał łokcie na stole, dwa razy beknął i roześmiał się perliście, czując zewsząd tak pozytywne nastawienie, że nie przejmował się żadną gafą.

Cas bał się tej wizyty, nie wiedział co ich spotka na ranczu, czy Dean ich nie wyrzuci, czy nie urządzi awantury przy szczeniaczku, czy nie palnie czegoś głupiego, co potem trzeba będzie tłumaczyć. Ale wszystkie niepokoje okazały się niezasadne. Cas z takim napięciem obserwował rozmowę szczeniaczka z Deanem przy samochodzie, że prawie nie oddychał. Dean miał okropnie surową minę, cały się spiął i zjeżył i warczał, co było słychać nawet tu na werandzie. Ale Misiek okazał się odporny na te groźne miny i po chwili w najlepszej komitywie siedzieli w aucie, Misiek za kierownicą i słuchali sobie muzyki, rozmawiali i...

...zaprzyjaźniali się.

Ellen poklepała Casa po ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco.

Do tej pory nikt nie spytał go o powód przyjazdu i Cas był szczęśliwy. Nie potrafił tego tak prosto wytłumaczyć. Wizyta Jody przypomniała mu stare czasy. I nie tylko te złe rzeczy, związane z mściwym zachowaniem alfy, ale też te dobre. Był zaskoczony jak wiele dobrych chwil potrafił odtworzyć w pamięci: wizyty Ellen i chłopaków. Praca w sklepie Meg. Pierwsze własne pieniądze. Podsłuchiwanie Miśka w brzuchu przez to specjalne urządzenie _dla zwariowanych mamuś,_ które kupiła mu Amy _._ Nauka pisania (wtedy płakał, że nigdy się nie nauczy, a dziś... pisał własne książki!) i w ogóle _widzenie_! Pieczenie ciasteczek. Uznanie, jakie tym zyskiwał. Wreszcie był w czymś naprawdę dobry, wyróżniał się. Był potrzebny. Wreszcie w czymś był _pierwszy_ , nie _ostatni_.

Mnóstwo dobrych wspomnień.

Wesołych.

A kiedy Jody powiedziała, że w Pinewood nikt nie mieszka... Nie mógł uwierzyć. Jak to? Może nie było duże to miasteczko, ale wydawało się, że będzie trwać zawsze! Jak to możliwe, że ludzie rozjechali się po świecie i nie ma już baru Benny'ego, nie ma posterunku, ani gabinetu Amy?

Cas zaczął rozmyślać nad przemijaniem i tym jak rzeczy się zmieniają. Jak odchodzą w niepamięć. Jak łatwo wyjechać daleko i zapomnieć o tym, co wydawało się całym życiem. Zaczął patrzeć na swoje teraźniejsze życie i zastanawiać nad sobą. Czy nadal jest tym wilczkiem, którego Dean sprowadził z góry? Mimo płaczów i histerii? Co się wydarzyło od tamtego poranka, gdy obudził się w jego łóżku? I następnego, gdy obudził się w jego ramionach? Szczęśliwy...

Był wtedy taki szczęśliwy. Naprawdę.

Amy pomogła mu wszystko wyliczyć jeśli chodzi o Misia, ale i bez liczenia wiedział, że to właśnie wtedy Misiek się zadomowił w brzuchu. Że wtedy się _wprowadził_. Tamtej nocy, tamtego ranka.

Miś, który na początku był dowodem jego, Casa, potworności. Kłopotem, którego obaj - i Dean i Cas - chcieli się pozbyć. Nieproszonym gościem. A teraz? Nikt nie odrywa wzroku od małego wilczka, który opowiada coś, wyraziście gestykulując i śmiejąc się.

Cas najpierw odczuł ulgę, że znalazł Charliego. Że Charlie był przeciwieństwem Deana w każdym aspekcie. Prowadził inny tryb życia, cenił inne wartości. Nie miał wielkiej watahy, nie bywał porywczy i gwałtowny, nie krzyczał, nie dawał klapsów, nie chodził na smoki. Dawał kwiaty, opowiadał o sztuce i lubił piękne rzeczy - jak Cas. Opiekował się, ale inaczej niż Dean. Cas czuł, że to dobry wilk, o wiele lepszy niż Winchester. Łagodniejszy.

I poniósł ogromny koszt bycia z Casem. Winchester go praktycznie zniszczył finansowo. Wydrenował do ostatniego centa. Próbował zepsuć opinię, podważyć wiarygodność biznesową. Omal nie wsadził go do więzienia za jakieś podatkowe machlojki. Omedze było przykro i wstyd, że ściągnął na niego te wszystkie kłopoty a Charlie powtarzał tylko: poradzimy sobie. Poradzimy sobie, nie martw się. Dotrzymał słowa. Poradzili sobie.

Ale jakim kosztem?

Cas nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio był naprawdę beztroski. Kiedy nie czuł presji zobowiązań. Kiedy praca sprawiała mu przyjemność. A największą ceną jaką płacił z tego zaciągniętego przed laty długu był... Misiek.

Charlie się o niego troszczył, ale Cas nie tak sobie wyobrażał ich wspólne życie. Potrzebował bliskości. Potrzebował spokoju. Śmiechu. Przytulania. Chciał, żeby było jak w Pinewood. Jak w Crabtown. Chciał pracować z Charliem w małej cukierni, wieczorami wspólnie gotować kolację i bawić się z Misiem.

A może też z innymi... szczeniaczkami.Cas chciał mieć rodzinę! Dużą, wesołą, kochającą się rodzinę.

Okazało się, że Charlie ma trochę inną wizję ich wspólnego życia. Odmawiał kolejnych szczeniaczków. Najpierw tłumaczył, że ich nie stać. Potem, że nie mają czasu. Że muszą zająć się przede wszystkim Misiem. Zadbać przede wszystkim o niego. Troskliwie ułożył plan wychowawczy dla malca, cały regulamin zachowania w domu i poza nim. Wysyłał go na kursy i dodatkowe lekcje a ograniczał zabawę i _tracenie czasu na głupoty_. A w zeszłym roku wysłał go do internatu. Nie bez zgody Casa, o nie! Tak go namawiał, tak przekonywał, że Cas w końcu uwierzył, że to najlepszy wybór. I wkrótce zaczął żałować.

A kiedy Jody powiedziała, że próbowała się kontaktować... _Próbowała_. Charlie powiedział jej, że Cas sobie _nie życzy_.

Mało było rzeczy na świecie, których Cas by sobie życzył bardziej niż kontakt z Jody. Niż jej przyjaźń. Czemu Charlie ich odsunął? Odseparował? Czemu kłamał? Czy próbował to samo zrobić z Miśkiem? Zabrać go od Casa, żeby... zostali sami? Tylko oni dwaj? Cas i Charlie?

Właściwie w nieprzemyślanym jasno odruchu spakował trochę rzeczy i pojechał do internatu. Zabrał Miśka i ruszyli przed siebie. Najpierw bez planu - do kina i na lody. I do Central Parku, na hot-dogi, które ostatnio parę razy przekładali. Na długi spacer. Najpierw Cas chciał się zatrzymać w jakimś hotelu. Tylko po to, żeby nie wracać do domu, do mieszkania, Złapać oddech. Zastanowić się, pozbierać myśli.

Potem pomyślał, że może powinien pokazać Miśkowi to, co za chwilę może już zupełnie zniknąć. Jak Pinewood. _Może już było za późno? Może upłynęło za dużo czasu?_ , bał się, jadąc do Montany. Do początków. Tam, gdzie zaczęło się jego nowe życie. Tam, gdzie zaczęło się życie Miśka.

Powinien go przywieźć wcześniej - wyrzucał sobie - powinni razem zjeść obiad u Benny'go. Powinni iść do Jody na kakao i popcorn z mikrofali. Misiek powinien poznać Amy.

Cas zamrugał, czując, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Amy. Amy, która... tak bardzo pomogła. Jak mógł o niej zapomnieć?

Jak mógł nie zadzwonić? Nie wysłać zdjęć, nie zaprosić do siebie? Jak to się stało, że nie poznała szczeniaczka?

Cas niezdarnie odsunął krzesło, wymamrotał przeprosiny i poszedł do łazienki. Właściwie uciekł, nie chcąc się rozkleić przy nich, popłakać przy stole.

Szczeniaczek zaniepokoił się tym nagłym odejściem taty. To nie było zwykłe _przepraszam, zaraz wrócę_. Tata znów był zdenerwowany. Smutny. Szczeniaczek chciał za nim pobiec, ale Ellen go przytrzymała i powiedziała łagodnie:

\- Zostaw, ja sprawdzę.

Ellen była bardzo kochana i tata przy niej się śmiał i ładnie pachniał, więc Misiek zaufał, że sobie poradzi.

 

* * *

 

\- Pokażę ci coś. - Ellen zaczekała, aż Cas się trochę ogarnie i wzięła go za rękę, prowadząc na górę. Po skrzypiących schodach. Serce mu zabiło szybciej, gdy mijali drzwi głównej sypialni, ale Ellen się nie zatrzymała. Poszli na samą górę, na strych.

Cas nie rozumiał. Po co tu przyszli? Co Ellen chciała...

\- Bobby zrobił. - Ellen odsunęła jakieś kartony i pudełka, zdjęła białą, zakurzoną płachtę i pokazała... kołyskę. Najprawdziwszą drewnianą kołyskę, z gładziutkich deseczek, z małą budką z cieniutkiego muślinu. - Dla Misia.

Cas podszedł niepewnie. Dotknął. Zahuśtał.

\- Mieliśmy nadzieję, że się pogodzicie. - Ellen stanęła z drugiej strony kołyski i popatrzyła do wnętrza. W płóciennym worku schowała pościel, którą przygotowała lata temu. Tobołek nie przypominał szczeniaczka, niestety. - To miała być niespodzianka.

\- Nie wiedziałem... - Przyglądał się mebelkowi. Piękna robota.

\- Cas? Po co przyjechałeś?

Spuścił głowę. A więc to jest ta trudna rozmowa. Te trudne pytania padły i teraz trzeba się tłumaczyć.

\- Nie chciałem sprawiać kłopotu! - Zastrzegł, jakby Ellen czyniła mu wymówki. - Wyniesiemy się z Misiem po obiedzie. Przyrzekam.

Ellen pokręciła głową.

\- Zamknął się w sobie. - Oboje wiedzieli, o kim mówi, nie musiała precyzować. - Dużo pije. Ciągle gdzieś go nosi. Jak nie wyprawia się na smoki, to znika na całe dnie w górach, w lesie. - Westchnęła, patrząc w dachowy świetlik. Kwadrat światła padał na resztę pakunków i odstawionych sprzętów, które przestały być potrzebne, lecz których żal było wyrzucić. - Jeśli teraz znikniesz, zabierzesz Misia... Załamie się. Dlatego chcę wiedzieć, czy to raz? Raz przyjechałeś? Czy chcesz, żeby Miś stał się częścią rodziny? - spytała z troską.

\- Chciałem, żeby Miś was poznał. - Wyjaśnił. - Ale nie zostawię go tutaj. Nie pozwolę nikomu go skrzywdzić.

\- Dean go nie skrzywdzi.

\- Nie? A skąd mogę wiedzieć? Najpierw mnie zostawił, bo byłem potworkiem! Przez Misia! Amy mu powiedziała, że jest Miś i pamiętasz, co było! Brzydził się nas! - Oskarżył a Ellen nie zaprzeczyła. - Nie interesował się! Nie martwił o niego! - Rozzłościł się. - A potem przyjechał i myślał, że rzucę się mu na szyję i o wszystkim zapomnę! Nie przeprosił! Nie spytał, tylko od razu chciał mnie zabrać! A potem tylko niszczył i niszczył! Zmusił nas do ucieczki z Crabtown! Nie tylko Charliego! Misia też!

Zacisnął pięści i sapał wściekle. Ellen odczekała, aż się trochę uspokoi.

\- Skoro jest taki zły, to czemu przyjechałeś?

Cas zacisnął wargi w cienką kreseczkę.

\- Bo jest jego ojcem. - Odpowiedziała sama sobie. - Chcesz, żeby Miś poznał ojca. Wreszcie.

\- Nie będziemy przeszkadzać. - Uniósł się honorem. - Wyjedziemy po ob...

\- Nie przeszkadzacie! - Ellen poczuła, że została źle zrozumiana. - Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś. Że chcesz im dać szansę. Im obu.

\- Boję się, że Dean zrobi coś...

\- Miał sporo czasu, żeby sobie przemyśleć. - Ellen dotknęła go, bardzo delikatnie i powoli objęła. - Tęskniliśmy za wami. On tęsknił. Nawet nie wiesz jak. Nie wiesz jak.

Cas milczał dłuższy moment, pozwalając się kołysać w jej matczynym, ciepłym uścisku. Powietrze na strychu było suche i nieco stęchłe, co tylko pogłębiało smutek i melancholię. Gapił się na kołyskę, którą Bobby zrobił dla Misia. Stała tu tyle lat, czekając. A Miś... jest już za duży. Kołyska się zmarnowała.

\- Popełniłem błąd? - wymruczał. - Wtedy? Zrobiłem błąd?

\- Tak czujesz?

\- Nie wiem. Może...? Nie chcę popełnić teraz. Nie chcę, żeby Miś coś stracił... Rozumiesz? Żeby miał żal, że coś mu zabrałem... - westchnął bezradnie. - Są rzeczy, kórych nie mogę mu dać. Potrzebuje się nauczyć jak być wilkiem, jak być alfą...

Zawstydził się. Ellen domyśli się, że Charlie... Że Cas sądzi, że Charlie źle się opiekuje Misiem, że go zaniedbuje. A to on sam go wybrał, więc wina spada na niego. To Cas zawiódł. I teraz przyjechał, oczekując, że wataha to naprawi, jego błędy. Bardzo się zawstydził.

\- Zostań na noc. - Odsunęła go nieco i zajrzała w oczy. - Zostańcie do jutra. Jeden dzień. Cas, nie było was osiem lat. Podaruj nam jeden dzień! Podaruj go Misiowi. - Prosiła.

\- Nie chcę robić kło...

\- Och! Przestań wreszcie! - Skarciła go, ale przy tym się roześmiała. - Za późno! Przyjechałeś i jesteście, więc przynajmniej zostańcie trochę. Trochę dłużej. Zobaczymy jak się sprawy potoczą, okay? Skoro chciałeś, żeby Miś poznał rodzinę, to niech pozna. Niech ma na to czas. Daj mu czas. - Przekonywała.

Cas przygryzł wargę.

\- Okay. - Zgodził się wreszcie. - Zostaniemy na noc. Ale jutro wyjedziemy. - Zastrzegł, co Ellen dyplomatycznie zignorowała, zabierając się do planowania.

\- Cudownie. Pościelę wam w gościnnym. Ty i Miś razem a Jerry... - Zastanowiła się. - Coś wymyślimy. Najwyżej prześpi się w salonie. Hm? Może być?

 

* * *

 

Po obiedzie Ellen zarządziła sjestę. Zapakowała napoje do koszyka, ogromny kraciasty koc i z Casem podreptali na pobliską łąkę, żeby sobie w spokoju poleżeć w trawie. Był to jej przebiegły plan, żeby z kolei szczeniaczek mógł spędzić więcej czasu sam na sam z Deanem. Z watahą.

Misiek najpierw poszedł z nimi, trochę pobaraszkował wokół, trochę się poprzekomarzał z Casem, pożartował i poprzytulał. Ellen zauważyła, że Cas ma nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości i czułości dla malca, a malec nie wstydzi się okazywać przywiązania. Widać było, że byli ze sobą bardzo blisko i że są stęsknieni, jakby ostatnio nie spędzali ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu. Chłopiec zdążył już opowiedzieć o internacie, co oburzyło Ellen. Jak można takiego szczeniaczka wysłać z domu?! Przecież, mimo że taki wyrośnięty, to jeszcze maluch!, rozczuliła się.

Misiek trochę się z tatą posiłował i pokonał go "na rękę". Co Ellen wcale nie dziwiło. Wilczek wyglądał na silnego, a Cas był zawsze drobny i mało wysportowany.

Na to nadszedł Sammy ze skleconym naprędce latawcem. Ot, kilka cienkich listewek i kuchenny pergamin, do tego szpulka sznurka i jest!

\- Chcesz? - Zaproponował i Misiek aż sapnął, poderwał się, podeptał tatę, Ellen i nawet się nie obejrzał, pędząc za Sammym, który już zaczął szukać najlepszego ustawienia pod wiatr.

Cas położył się na brzuchu, podparł brodę na rękach i patrzył na nich z półuśmiechem.

\- Pięknie tu... - westchnął, przymykając powieki. Tego mu brakowało. Natury. Trawy. Ciszy. Słońca. Bzyczenia owadów. Kwiatów. Takich polnych, nie z kwiaciarni, ze sztucznym zapachem. Może to obiad, może to powietrze nasycone tlenem, może ciepłe słońce albo nadmiar emocji, ale w kilka chwil kompletnie się rozluźnił i zasnął.

Miał dziwny sen. Otaczało go mnóstwo szczeniaczków... Jego szczeniaczków. Miś był najstarszy, ale po nim były też inne. Biegały wokół jego nóg, wołając: tatuś, tatuś! Mnóstwo ślicznych, szczęśliwych szczeniaczków. Dobry sen.

Otworzył oczy i zastanowił się, gdzie jest. Od kiedy mają niebieski sufit w sypialni?

Nie. To nie sufit. Nie farba. To niebo.

\- Wyspałeś się? - Ellen leżała obok gryząc jakąś trawkę. Cas usiadł gwałtownie.

\- Gdzie Miś? - Rozejrzał się, czując łomotanie w piersi.

\- Nic mu nie jest! - Roześmiała się. - Najpierw puszczali latawca a teraz Dean uczy go jeździć.

\- Co? - Cas poderwał się na nogi i zaczął biec na podwórko. - Jest za mały! Zrobi sobie krzywdę!

\- Tata! - wrzasnął Misiek zza kierownicy i docisnął pedał gazu. - Patrz! Jadę!

\- Hamuj! - wrzasnął Dean, łapiąc za kierownicę.

\- O Pierwszy... - stęknął Cas, stając jak wryty tuż przed maską.

Dean powolutku wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zerknął na Misia. Chłopiec zamrugał, spojrzał na niego i... Wyskoczył z wozu, podbiegł do taty i zaczął krzyczeć:

\- Dean nauczył mnie jeździć! Widziałeś?! Nauczył mnie jeździć! Chodź, siadaj, przewiozę cię! - Pociągnął go do środka, usadził z tyłu a sam wdrapał się na poduszkę, którą wcześniej przygotowali. Fotel był przysunięty maksymalnie do przodu i szczeniaczek chwilkę manewrował tyłkiem, żeby znaleźć najlepszą pozycję.

\- To nie jest... - ...dobry pomysł, chciał powiedzieć Cas, obserwując te przygotowania, ale najwyraźniej Misiek był w siódmym niebie, więc zmilczał.

\- Powolutku. Nie chcemy, żebyś wjechał w dom, okay? - Upewnił się Dean i przepowiedzieli sobie z Miśkiem całą procedurę uruchamiania wozu oraz hamowania. Misiek był tak podekscytowany, jak nigdy. Prawie skakał z emocji.

\- Widziałeś? Patrz teraz, patrz teraz! - Nakazał tacie i ruszył. Cas niemal przykleił się do fotela kierowcy, jakby chciał go przytrzymać i pociągnąć do siebie, gdyby coś się miało zdarzyć. Ale szczeniaczek spokojnie uruchomił silnik i ruszył. I rzeczywiście jechali.

\- Leciutko w prawo... - Podpowiedział Dean, pomagając przy kierownicy (dyskretnie, że skupiony na drodze przed sobą szczeniaczek praktycznie nie zauważył). - Świetnie! Jeszcze kawałek... nie przyspieszaj... nie przyspieszaj, okay, teraz hamuj, spoko... - Misiek nacisnął hamulec i wóz zatrzymał się z szarpnięciem, które omal nie wybiło im zębów. Dean nie był drobiazgowy i natychmiast wyraził pochwałę. - Bardzo dobrze!

\- Widziałeś! - Misiek obrócił się do tyłu, żeby pomówić z tatą. Duma i zachwyt biły od niego jak łuna. - Dean nauczy mnie jeździć i będę cię wszędzie wozić! Praktycznie już umiem, co nie, Dean? Co nie?

\- Musisz jeszcze poćwiczyć, ale już umiesz. - Zgodził się. I podobnie jak od Miśka bił od niego blask. - Masz dryg! Impala nie jest najłatwiejsza do prowadzenia, wiesz?

\- Jeszcze raz! Jeszcze raz! - Zaczął błagać szczeniaczek. - Mogę jeszcze kawałek?

\- Dobra, ale najpierw wycofam, dobra? A potem pojedziesz od tamtych drzew aż tam! - Pokazał całkiem długi dystans i Misiek klepnął się w uda z radości. - Przesiądź się, na chwilę się zamienimy.

Misiek wyskoczył z wozu, obiegł maskę i zajął miejsce pasażera a Dean odsunął fotel, żeby móc się zmieścić i ruszył do tyłu. Cas wcisnął się w kat tylnej kanapy tak mocno, jak tylko zdołał. Dean odwrócił się, zaparł ramieniem o tył siedzenia, żeby móc widzieć drogę podczas cofania. Ich spojrzenia się zetknęły, ale Cas natychmiast spuścił wzrok. Jeśli chwila była niezręczna, to trudno było rozpoznać, bo zgiełk wszczynany przez szczeniaczka zagłuszał wszystko.

\- Tata! - Misiek domagał się uwagi. - Ellen powiedziała, że zanocujemy dziś! że dopiero jutro wyjeżdżamy, tak?

\- Tak. - Cas bardzo usilnie starał się nie podnieść wzroku.

\- Bo Dean powiedział, że mnie zabierze na wycieczkę! Nad jezioro! Pokaże mi łowienie ryb i norkę lisa i będziemy łapać króliki i wiewiórki i oposy! - Wyliczał i Cas wreszcie nie wytrzymał, musiał się roześmiać.

\- Chyba nie wszystko na raz? - spytał.

\- Bo co? - Obraził się szczeniaczek.

\- Bo to za dużo na jeden dzień! Coś musisz wybrać - powiedział łagodnie. - Hm?

\- Nie chcę wybierać. - Misiek odrzucił taką możliwość na starcie. - Może zostaniemy tu parę dni, co? Dean? Możemy? Na wakacje? Co? Bo ja chcę zobaczyć lisa i wiewiórki i oposy i króliki i niedźwiedzie! Mówiłeś, że tu są!

\- Misiek, o tym pomówimy później! - Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- O niedźwiedziach?

\- O zawracaniu wszystkim głowy. Poza tym musimy wrócić do domu...

\- Ale jak Dean się zgodzi? I Ellen? - Misiek podniósł brwi. - To możemy?

\- Możecie zostać tyle, ile chcecie. - Wtrącił Dean i wysiadł, żeby znów zamienić się z Miśkiem, zrobili to szybko. - Więc teraz musisz poprosić... - Zawahał się. - ...tatusia.

Misiek przeniósł wzrok z Deana na tatę.

\- Zastanowię się. - Obiecał Cas, chcąc już porzucić niewygodny temat. Misiek chciał jeszcze pomarudzić i ponaciskać, póki tata nie ustąpi, ale Dean łagodnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu i nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

\- Pokaż tatusiowi, czego się nauczyłeś. Patrz! Podjedź aż tam na koniec podwórka, aż na łąkę. - Pokazał.

Cas siedział cicho z tyłu, odtwarzając w myślach brzmienie głosu Deana, gdy mówił: _tatusia_.

 

* * *

 

Ellen przygotowała dla nich pokój tak, jak obiecała i po bardzo długim dniu wypełnionym wiejskimi atrakcjami: jeszcze raz puszczaniem latawca, tym razem z tatusiem (Misiek musiał mu pokazywać co i jak, bo tatuś nie umiał), oglądaniem nietoperza, który upodobał sobie belkę sufitową w kącie owczarni, spacerze nad jezioro (nie zdążyli połowić, bo się zaczął robić wieczór, ale Dean obiecał, że jeszcze wrócą i połowią), kolacji na werandzie i łapaniu świetlików do słoika w końcu Misiek zrobił się senny. Jeszcze trochę posiedział z dorosłymi, wdrapawszy się tatusiowi na kolana, ale zmęczenie go zmogło.

Cas dźwignął go i stęknął. Misiek był bardzo ciężki.

\- Daj, zaniosę. - Dean odebrał pochrapujący pakunek i bez żadnego wysiłku pomaszerował na poddasze. Rozejrzał się po pokoiku. Ellen rozstawiła łóżko polowe dla chłopca i zaścieliła wąski tapczan dla Casa. - Tu?

Ostrożnie położył chłopczyka i chwilę na niego popatrzył.

\- Powinien się umyć... - Cas klęknął przy łóżku i zaczął zdejmować tenisówki i poplamione dżinsy. Misiek sapnął przez sen, ale się nie obudził.

\- Rano się umyje. Niech odpocznie - powiedział Dean i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi ostrożnie, żeby nie stuknęły i nie zaskrzypiały.

Cas sam się umył, przebrał, sprawdził, czy Miśkowi wygodnie, przykrył go, zgasił światło i wsunął do swojego łóżka. Telefon wskazywał kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń, wszystkie od Charliego. Nie chciał czytać jego alarmujących esemesów i maili. Nie miał siły na konfrontacje. Charlie wiedział, że Cas wyjechał, bo potrzebował urlopu. Nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć. Charlie żądał jego powrotu przynajmniej ze względu na program, ale Cas pomówił z producentem, który przyznał, że mają jakieś odcinki w zapasie i że tydzień lub dwa nie spowoduje katastrofy. I dopytał, czy Cas na pewno nie dostał załamania nerwowego albo nie pojechał na odwyk. Bo on nie takie rzeczy już widział, wszystko rozumie i ze wszystkim sobie poradzi, tylko musi wiedzieć.

Cas go uspokoił, że nie jest na odwyku, nie ma załamania, tylko musi odwiedzić rodzinę ze względu na ważne sprawy... rodzinne. O dziwo, producent wykazał zrozumienie, ale nawet gdyby nie wykazał Cas był gotów stracić ten głupi program. Nie lubił go, nie lubił całego tego zamieszania i nerwowej atmosfery i fałszu, bo na planie wszystko było udawane: kuchnia z dykty i makiety sprzętów, sztuczne jedzenie i nawet on był cały sztuczny: wymalowany, ufryzowany, przebrany, z wymuszonym uśmiechem i energią, która do niego nie pasowała.

\- Więcej entuzjazmu, Cas! Robimy szoł! Musisz zarażać ludzi! E-ma-no-wać! - pokrzykiwał reżyser i zarządzał kolejne duble, jakby chodziło o film Kubricka a nie instrukcję, jak upiec czekoladowe muffiny z malinami.

Dziś było tak miło leżeć w trawie. I puszczać latawiec. Patrzeć na Miśka brykającego po całym podwórku, łapiącego motyle i jakieś robale, żaby, przyglądającego się, jak Sammy rąbie drewno, jak Bobby grzebie pod maską dżipa, jak Ellen wiesza pranie na sznurkach, jak Dean...

jak Dean...

...jest.

Cas przetarł oczy.

Dean był taki cierpliwy do Miśka. Od razu znaleźli wspólny język i pod koniec dnia byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Misiek lgnął do niego instynktownie, znajdując w nim wszystko to, czego nie dostawał od Charliego. Przygody, chłopięce wygłupy i zabawy, zachętę do podejmowania wyzwań, ryzyka, praktycznie żadnych zakazów i krytyki. Śmiech. Cas ze zdziwieniem słuchał, jak Dean żartuje i śmieje się z Miśkiem.

Byli tacy podobni do siebie. Nie z wyglądu, ale tak samo żarłocznie jedli, napychając sobie policzki ciastem i pędzili do swoich zajęć. Tak samo chodzili, hałasowali, robili podobne miny... Cas zastanawiał się, czy wcześniej to dostrzegał? Czy Miś podświadomie przypominał mu Deana wcześniej? Czy teraz ulegał złudzeniu i nadinterpretacji?

Może _chciał_ widzieć to podobieństwo?

W takim razie Ellen też chciała. I Bobby. I Sammy. Bo oni też to zauważali.

Co zrobić w takim razie? Co zrobić? Co powiedzieć Misiowi?

Hej, to twój tata?

Miś nie wie, że ma dwóch tatusiów. Że Cas jest... potworkiem. Jak mu to wyjaśnić, żeby uniknąć zakłopotania? Żeby Misiek się od niego nie odwrócił?

Cas musiał wstać, żeby napić się wody. Zmartwienie nie dawało mu spać. Było mu niedobrze z tego wszystkiego i zaczął jednak żałować tej wyprawy. Otworzył puszkę Pandory. Teraz nie ma odwrotu. Miś się dowie, prędzej czy później i się obrazi na tatę. Tak bardzo polubił Winchesterów, że zechce z nimi zostać na zawsze.

A Casa nie będzie chciał widzieć na oczy.

Nie zechce go znać.

Cas poczuł, że łazienka wiruje, pyszna kolacja podchodzi mu do gardła, złapał za sedes i zwymiotował.

 

* * *

 

\- Na litość boską... Cas! Cas! - Ktoś szarpnął go za ramię i przytrzymał czoło. - Rany, przecież on się zadławi...

\- Nie zadławi. Już, trzymaj go... Czekaj, niech ma tak głowę... okay, spokojnie... wszystko jest okay...

\- Amy, to nie wygląda dobrze... Zawieźmy go do szpitala!

\- Przestań panikować! Dean, on jest pijany. Jedzie od niego szampanem, jak z gorzelni. Wyrzyga, to poczuje się lepiej.

\- Fuf fujee fe fepiej - wymamrotał, ocierając wierzchem dłoni usta. Dłoń nie bardzo go słuchała, smarki i nitki śluzu rozmazały się po policzku.

\- Czekaj, pomogę. - Usłyszał głos Amy i poczuł wilgotny ręcznik obcierający twarz. - Słyszysz nas? Cas? Słyszysz?

\- Fak. - Potaknął. Odbiło mu się i znów trochę zwymiotował, ale już mniej gwałtownie. - Fyba się śle szuję.

\- Dobra, kolego. Impreza się skończyła dla ciebie - powiedziała. - Do łóżka.

\- Zaniosę go. - Zaoferował Dean, ale Sammy od razu zaprotestował.

\- Ja go zaniosę. Nie jesteś tak znowu bardziej trzeźwy od tej Śpiącej Królewny.

Cas poczuł, że jakieś ręce wsuwają się pod niego i podrywają do góry. Chciał spojrzeć, ale powieki ważyły tonę.

\- Muszę... - wymamrotał - muszę... powiedzieć mu. Muszę mu powiedzieć.

\- Co musisz powiedzieć?

\- Miśkowi. Muszę mu powiedzieć... że Dean... - Dokonał wielkiego wysiłku, żeby zmusić się do mówienia. - Że jest jego tatą...

\- On to wie, Cas. - Sammy zachichotał.

\- I nie jest zły? - Zdziwił się omega.

Sammy zaczął się śmiać pełną piersią, manewrując tak, żeby przypadkiem go nie uderzyć o framugę lub ścianę, gdy wspinali się na piętro.

-  Ale się urżnąłeś - stwierdził. - Jesteś dętka.

\- Nie oglądałem tego filmu - powiedział Cas cokolwiek bez związku i znów odpłynął w ciemność.

Stawiał właśnie miskę przy łóżku, na wypadek gdyby Cas jeszcze potrzebował, gdy usłyszał huk, krzyk (chyba Amy), jakieś zamieszanie i hałasy z zewnątrz.

\- Dean! ZABIJESZ GO! - wrzasnął ktoś (możliwe, że Ellen) i Sammy popędził na dół co sił w nogach.

 

 

 

 


	128. KONIEC I BOMBA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla Hiddlescondy :)

Trzy dni zleciały błyskawicznie i były to najlepsze dni w dotychczasowym Miśkowym życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zetknął się z taką ilością wilków naraz i było to niezwykłe doświadczenie. Właściwie na ranczu nie było nie-wilków (poza jednym wyjątkiem) i Misiek zobaczył całe spektrum wilczych zachowań. Zobaczył jaki posłuch w watasze ma alfa Dean i jak wataha funkcjonuje jako rodzina. Zobaczył prawdziwe wiejskie (a właściwie leśne) życie tak inne od życia w Nowym Jorku. Ranczo było o wiele fajniejszym miejscem niż Central Park albo zoo! Razem wzięte! Ciągle robili coś ciekawego i wszyscy byli dla niego bardzo mili i nauczył się mnóstwa rzeczy i w ogóle oddałby _wszystko_ , żeby nie musieć wyjeżdżać. Nigdy.

Ale tata i tak rozciągnął wycieczkę daleko ponad pierwotny plan i każdego popołudnia odbywał taką samą, długą rozmowę z Miśkiem i Ellen na temat: zostańmy jeszcze do jutra vs musimy już wracać, niestety. Misiek błagał i obiecywał, że o nic więcej nie poprosi aż do Gwiazdki a Ellen tłumaczyła, że obaj potrzebują odpoczynku i słońca i witamin i co to jest trzy dni jak się nie widzieli osiem lat? Przecież takie króciutkie wakacjeim się po prostu należą i na pewno świat się nie zawali, jak zostaną jeszcze jeden dzień.

Jeden dzień. I jeszcze jeden. I jeszcze jeden, ale najostatniejszy - obiecywał Misiek i tata za każdym razem w końcu ustępował. _Pod przemocą_ , jak mówił ze zrezygnowaną miną. _Będziemy musieli wracać samolotem, bo samochodem nie zdążymy_ \- dodawał. Misiek wiedział, że to duże wyrzeczenie, bo tata okropnie bał się latać i unikał tego jak ognia.

Dean o ich zostaniu czy wyjeździe nic nie mówił i nie prosił tatusia o nic, ale za każdym razem jak Misiek przy wsparciu Ellen wybłagał jeszcze trochę czasu, to widać, że się bardzo cieszył i ciągle wymyślał jakieś nowe atrakcje i tak jakoś zawsze mimochodem wspominał, że gdyby Misiek został jeszcze, na przykład do końca tygodnia to mogliby urządzić sobie kemping w górskiej chacie albo zwiedzić jaskinie, które wyglądają prawie tak samo jak te w filmach o piratach, w których chowa się zagrabione skarby.

Misiek umierał z pragnienia, żeby móc je zobaczyć, ale do końca tygodnia jednak nie mogli zostać - w końcu tata rozłożył ręce przepraszająco (mimo szczeniaczkowego skomlenia) i stwierdził, że naprawdę nie mogą już dłużej opóźniać powrotu. On musi wracać do pracy a Misiek musi wracać do szkoły.

Misiek się na to rozryczał i trzasnął drzwiami tak bardzo był rozczarowany.

\- Nie złość się na tatę. - Ellen przyszła do niego z kawałkiem placka i poklepała łagodnie po plecach. - Myślę, że nie spodziewał się, że ci się tu tak bardzo spodoba. Na pewno jeszcze do nas przyjedziecie, kiedy będziecie mieć więcej czasu. W wakacje? - spytała. - To już niedługo.

\- Chyba tak - burknął szczeniaczek, nadal nieszczęśliwy, ale już trochę spokojniejszy.

\- Tacie pewnie też jest bardzo trudno, ale jest dorosły i musi myśleć nie tylko o przyjemnościach, ale też o zobowiązaniach. - Wytłumaczyła. - Wiem, że on wie, że byś chciał jeszcze nas odwiedzić i na pewno to zorganizuje jak tylko będzie mógł.

\- Tata jest fajny. - Przyznał Misiek. - Kocham go.

\- A on ciebie. Bardzo. - Ellen pogłaskała szczeniaczka. - I chyba ostatnio ma trochę na głowie, więc może nie będziemy się na niego złościć, tylko mu pomożemy, co?

\- Wiem... - Misiek dojadł placek dwoma zachłannymi kęsami i z policzkami wypchanymi jak chomik, plując okruchami dokończył - ...za dużo pracuje. Jest ciągle przygnębiony. Chyba nie jest szczęśliwy za bardzo.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- To chyba przez Charliego. - Misiek zastanowił się. - Charlie ciągle gada o tym, jak się robi karierę i jakie to ważne, żeby o nim pisali w gazetach. Ale dla taty to chyba nie jest takie ważne. Robi wywiady, bo Charlie mu każe. I nie lubi chodzić na przyjęcia. Mówi, że nie wie, o czym rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi, których nie zna i wolałby posiedzieć w domu.

Ellen korciło, by wypytać szczeniaczka o więcej szczegółów pożycia z Charliem, ale postanowiła nie naciskać. Niech szczeniaczek sam się otworzy. Bez pośpiechu.

\- Charlie... - Przed tym pytaniem jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać. - To twój... drugi... tata? Wujek? - Podsunęła delikatnie, niby mimochodem, ot tak, żeby szczeniaczka nie spłoszyć.

\- Nie. - Misiek machnął łapką. - Oni tylko razem mieszkają.

W internacie poznał mnóstwo dzieciaków, których rodzice się rozwiedli i potem zamieszkali z kimś innym i wszyscy mieli mnóstwo wujków i cioć albo, tak jak on, po prostu kogoś, do kogo się mówi po imieniu, kto mieszka z tatą (albo z mamą), ale nie jest rodzicem.

\- Tata go słucha i ja też go słucham, ale tatę mam jednego. - Popatrzył na Ellen i zdziwił się, bo się uśmiechnęła.

\- Cieszę się, że cię poznałam - powiedziała i w lepszych humorach zeszli na dół.

A na dole czekał ich jakiś zarośnięty facet ze sztucerem. Przyjechał pordzewiałym wojskowym łazikiem i nie był wilkiem (jedynym nie-wilkiem, jakiego szczeniaczek poznał na ranczu). Najpierw nakrzyczał na tatę, okropnie! Że co tata sobie wyobraża? I co sobie myślał przez ten czas?

Tata powiedział: Frank!

A on na to, żeby teraz nie Frankował, bo ma go w nosie i wszystkie zapchlone, niewdzięczne sierściuchy! I kto mu zwróci za paliwo, się pyta, bo jechał taki kawał drogi na nic i że niech tata sobie nie myśli, ze dla niego, bo tylko chciał zapytać Ellen, czy ma trochę cukru pożyczyć, bo odkąd jakiś kutas wysiudał Meg, to do najbliższego sklepu wyprawa na cały dzień.

\- Nie przy dziecku! - Zbeształa go Ellen, Dean się nasrożył, Frank powiedział, że w dupę go mogą pocałować i wtedy tata podszedł i go objął.

Objął!

I uściskał i powiedział, że okropnie za Frankiem tęsknił. Misiek go znielubił w pierwszej chwili, ale tata nic sobie z tych krzyków nie zrobił, zaczął opowiadać temu Frankowi, że widział się z Jody i dzwonił do Amy i wypytał, jak Frankowi się żyje i że musi koniecznie poznać Misia, bo chociaż Miś nie jest kamieniem nerkowym, to jest całkiem fajny (i obaj zaczęli się śmiać). Ciekawe o co chodziło z tym kamieniem? Najwyraźniej to był jakiś ich żarcik, którego nawet Ellen i Dean nie zrozumieli.

Potem cały wieczór tata i Frank i Ellen z Bobbym siedzieli na werandzie, popijając piwo (tata pił napój imbirowy) i rozmawiając sobie i plotkując a Misiek w tym czasie z Deanem i Sammym (którego nazywał wujkiem - naprawdę to do niego pasowało) i resztą chłopaków z watahy grali w koszykówkę (i Dean trochę oszukiwał, bo jak Misiek miał rzucać, to go podnosił do góry, żeby miał bliżej obręczy).

Charlie wolał eleganckie sporty, jak je nazywał. Krykiet, golf i jeździectwo. I nie to, że Misiek nie lubił jazdy konno, ale nie cierpiał tego śmiesznego surducika, w który kazali mu się przebierać, tej idiotycznej aksamitnej czapki z paskiem pod brodą i guzikiem na czubku, jeżdżenia na lonży po kole... Chciał czuć wiatr we włosach, kłusując przez łąki i rowy a nie tuptać jak niedołężny staruszek, słysząc ciągle: plecy prosto, plecy prosto!

Dean był o wiele fajniejszy niż Charlie. Nie przywiązywał uwagi do ubrania, owszem - lubił, żeby było wygodne - a jak się uświnili podczas tych swoich wypraw nad jezioro i do lasu, to nie robił wymówek, tylko się śmiał i mówił, że przecież jest pralka i sobie wszystko upiorą. Że najważniejsze to mieć wygodne buty z cholewką, kurtkę w barwach ochronnych (Dean miał taką zielonawą, jak wojskowi albo myśliwi) i dużo kieszeni. Drugiego dnia podarował Miśkowi szwajcarski scyzoryk.

\- Nie możemy nosić do szkoły ostrych przedmiotów - powiedział Misiek z żalem, oddając prezent.

\- Więc zatrzymam go dla ciebie. - Dean wsadził go do kieszeni. - Jak mnie znów odwiedzisz, to ci oddam. Tu nie jest szkoła, scyzoryk ci się przyda.

No i tak to zleciało. Trzy fantastyczne dni. Tata przez internet kupił bilety na samolot z lotniska w Crabtown, Jerry wyprowadził auto, Ellen zapakowała im mnóstwo pysznych rzeczy, zrobiła się trzynasta i przyszedł czas pożegnania. Jerry zaczął trochę ich popędzać, że muszą wyjeżdżać _zaraz_ jeśli nie chcą się spóźnić. Misiek akurat by nie miał nic przeciwko, ale tata zrobił się trochę nerwowy, więc Miś pożegnał się ze wszystkimi: z chłopakami, Sammym, Bobbym, Frankiem (który okazał się całkiem fajny... na swój sposób), Ellen.

Ze wszystkim.

Z Deanem.

Chociaż zachowywał się wyjątkowo sztywno i gburowato. Powiedział, że ma kupę roboty i muszą się pospieszyć, bo faktycznie im ten samolot ucieknie i że do widzenia. Podał szczeniaczkowi dłoń, uścisnął jakoś tak krótko, oschle i zaraz zaplótł ręce na torsie z taką miną, jakby wszyscy niepotrzebnie mu zawracali głowę i o co te ceregiele i niech sobie już jadą i dadzą mu święty spokój, bo właściwie to trochę przesadzili z tym pobytem.

Miśkowi zrobiło się trochę niemiło, że Dean się tak zachował.

Myślał, że się zaprzyjaźnili...

Polubili.

On w każdym razie polubił i miał ochotę go wyściskać tak, jak wyściskał Ellen i wujka Sama i resztę. Dean nie schylił się, żeby szczeniaczek mógł go uściskać. Może obraził się trochę za ten scyzoryk?

Tata zaczekał przy samochodzie na Miśka, który jeszcze ze trzy razy się obejrzał na nich i na Ellen i na Deana i na wszystkich i znów im pomachał, podciągnął spodnie, jeszcze raz im pomachał i w końcu wsiadł. I pojechali.

Ale nie ujechali daleko, bo Misiek zaczął wołać, żeby Jerry się zatrzymał, że musi coś koniecznie załatwić, bo o czymś ważnym zapomniał i zanim Jerry zahamował, Misiek już wyskoczył z auta i pobiegł do Deana.

Prosto do niego.

\- Nie zgub tego scyzoryka! Jeszcze przyjadę, obiecuję - wymamrotał prosto w jego ucho, kiedy Dean go mocno do siebie przycisnął. Misiek też go mocno objął za szyję i wtulił się w kołnierzyk flanelowej koszuli, pachnącej lasem i drewnem. - Jeszcze mi nie pokazałeś niedźwiedzi.

Dean nic nie powiedział, ale zacisnął ramiona tak, że Misiek aż pisnął. Dean go postawił na ziemi, poprawił mu ubranie i uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby go bolały zęby. Może naprawdę bolały, bo wyglądał, jakby się miał rozpłakać.

\- Lubię cię. - Oznajmił Misiek. - Napiszę do ciebie maila, jak dojadę. Albo zadzwonię.

Dean pokiwał głową i szybko otarł policzki i powieki.

\- Będę czekać - powiedział tym swoim warczącym, burkliwym tonem. - Nie zapomnisz?

\- Nie zapomnę. - Obiecał, zawrócił na pięcie i pognał do samochodu. Obaj z tatusiem patrzyli przez tylną szybę, póki dom i podwórko nie zniknęły za zakrętem, wśród pni i krzaków i Misiek wiedział, że Dean patrzył za nimi, jak odjeżdżają, chociaż nie wiedział, że stał tam jeszcze długo po tym, jak oni wsiedli w samolot.

 

* * *

 

Przez następne kilka tygodni dużo się zmieniło. Po pierwsze: tata się wyprowadził z apartamentu. Wynajął małe mieszkanie w pobliżu Miśka szkoły i Misiek już nie musiał mieszkać w internacie, tylko tata go codziennie zaprowadzał i przyprowadzał. Zupełnie zrezygnował z wywiadów i innych rzeczy, które wcześniej zabierały mu czas. Nie chodził na przyjęcia, ani do teatru, ani do opery, tylko najwyżej do kina, z Miśkiem. Nadal robił program, ale powiedział, że muszą nakręcić jeszcze tylko trzy odcinki w tej serii i będzie mieć wakacje.

I może pojadą do Montany.

Jeśli Misiek chce.

Misiek okropnie chciał i od razu zadzwonił do Deana, żeby mu powiedzieć i spytać, czy mogą, a Dean powiedział, że mogą i że Ellen będzie bardzo szczęśliwa.

\- Masz mój scyzoryk? - Upewnił się Misiek.

\- Mam. - Dean poklepał się po kieszonce, bo nosił go ze sobą wszędzie, każdego dnia. Na wszelki wypadek.

Tata praktycznie nie rozmawiał z Charliem, za to dużo rozmawiał przez internet i kamerkę z tą miłą panią z Vermont, która była szeryfem w Pinewood i z drugą panią, która pracuje w Seattle, w szpitalu. Czasem sadzał sobie Miśka na kolanach, żeby mogły go zobaczyć i Misiek opowiadał jak mu idzie w szkole albo wspominał łowienie z Deanem i puszczanie latawców. I chwalił się, że Dean nauczył go jeździć Impalą. I że pokazał mu lisy i oposy i nietoperza i nauczył go wspinać się na sosnę. I oglądał sztucer Franka, który ma prawdziwe srebrne naboje jak w filmach i że kiedy dotknął jednego, to się trochę poparzył. Zasyczało (chociaż srebro nie było gorące) i zabolało, aż krzyknął, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu, ale wtedy Dean zaczął wrzeszczeć na Franka, że zwariował, żeby się bawić srebrem ze szczeniaczkiem i że jest stary i głupi i że jeśli Miśkowi się coś stanie, to z Franka nie będzie co zbierać!

Frankowi było przykro, że Miśka piecze a Dean oglądał rankę i stwierdził, że na pewno zostanie blizna na palcu i pewnie mu zaszkodzi i Misiek się pochoruje i co oni teraz zrobią? Strasznie był ten Dean przejęty i zły, aż przyszedł tata zobaczyć, co się stało, co to za krzyki, obejrzał palec, powiedział, że nic takiego się nie stało, zabrał Miśka do kuchni i przyłożył mu kawałek lodu, mówiąc, że jego też kiedyś drasnęła srebrna kula i nic mu nie było.

\- Jak to nic! - wrzasnął Dean. - Już zapomniałeś, jak się o mało co utopiłeś? Straciłeś przytomność!

\- Nie straciłem przytomności... - Poprawił tata łagodnie. - Tylko się potknąłem, bo straciłem równowagę a nurt był wartki.

Miśka to bardzo zainteresowało, ta historia i chciał wiedzieć więcej, ale nagle zarówno tata jak i Dean zamilkli, jakby poruszyli temat, do którego nie chcieli wracać.

\- Będziesz wiedzieć, że srebro źle działa na wilki. - Pouczył tata i dał Miśkowi prztyczka w nos. - No, ale ręka ci od tego nie odpadła, więc możesz ganiać. - Roześmiał się i Dean go zabrał na podwórko.

O tym wszystkim opowiadał Misiek podczas skypowych rozmów z Jody i Amy.

_Czy Amy wie, że wilki nie mogą dotykać srebra?_

Amy wiedziała.

I jeszcze Misiek opowiadał, że Ellen gotuje lepiej niż tata (i tata się śmiał, że w takim razie muszą Ellen sprowadzić do Nowego Jorku, żeby im gotowała, ale Bobby jej przecież nie puści) i że Dean pokaże mu niedźwiedzie i pójdą łapać króliki i Dean jest taki wielki i ma takie straszne kły, kiedy jest wilkiem i potrafi tak się zjeżyć, że wygląda jak góra, i często zachowuje się, jakby był o coś zły, ale Misiek się wcale nie boi i że Dean słucha fajnej muzyki i...

\- ...i Dean nie schodzi mu z ust. - Zauważyła Amy, gdy zostali sami z Casem a mały wreszcie poszedł spać. - Dean, Dean, Dean na okrągło.

Cas nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Musiał tego wysłuchiwać przez cały lot i odkąd wrócili z rancza. Najwyraźniej dla szczeniaczka to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Rozmawiałam z Ellen. - Przyznała się do małego węszenia. - Jemu z kolei nie schodzi z ust Misiek. Misiek to, Misiek tamto... - Roześmiała się. - Jaki dzielny, jaki duży, jaki wygadany, jaki bystry, jaki inteligentny, jaki ma dryg do mechaniki, jak świetnie pływa, jak skacze, jak biega, jaki ma apetyt... Co z tym zrobisz?

\- A co mam zrobić?

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że dogadują się lepiej niż z Charliem. Chłopak potrzebuje ojca.

\- Ma ojca - odpowiedział z nutą urazy.

\- Och, wiesz o co mi chodzi! - Machnęła ręką i zniknęła na chwilkę z ekranu, żeby wyjąć lasagne z mikrofali.

\- Alfy. - Odgadł i oboje się stropili.

\- On ciebie bardzo kocha, to widać. - Amy zrobiła przepraszającą minę, wsadziła kawałek do ust i zaczęła przeżuwać. - Ale...

\- Potrzebuje wzorca, jak być silnym wilkiem. Bo ja nie jestem. - Przyznał z rezygnacją. - Miałem nadzieję, że nauczy się od Charliego.

Westchnął. To wszystko robiło się coraz bardziej skomplikowane. Podejmowanie życiowych decyzji było cholernie ciężkie. Miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia wobec Charliego, ale nie potrafił już znieść dotychczasowego życia. Teraz doszły jeszcze wyrzuty sumienia wobec Miśka. I wobec watahy Winchestera. I wobec Jody i Amy i Franka i wszystkich. Tak się cieszyli ze spotkania z Misiem... I ciągle wypominali mu te osiem lat nieodzywania się.

Czuł się z tym okropnie.

\- Chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy. - Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Ciągle myślę, że i tak źle i tak niedobrze. Przecież nie mogę zabrać go ze szkoły... Ma tu kolegów, przyjaciół... To dobra szkoła. Chodzi o jego przyszłość! Musi zdobyć dobre wykształcenie, to bardzo ważne! Przecież nie mogę ciągle z nim latać do Montany... Jak mu wytłumaczę, kim jest Dean? W końcu zacznie pytać, co łączy mnie z jego watahą. Albo ktoś się wygada... Frank ma niewyparzoną buzię i może coś palnąć niechcący. Poza tym Charlie dobrze się nami opiekował, nie mogę go tak po prostu porzucić... - Zaczął się denerwować. - Nie chcę być niewdzięczny. Jest moim agentem. Ma tylko mnie... Co zrobi, jeśli...

\- Kochasz go? - Amy zapytała wprost, bez owijania w bawełnę.

\- Kogo? - Nie zrozumiał i Amy rozłożyła ręce.

\- Sam widzisz. Nie kochasz!, bo od razu byś wiedział. Wiem, że jesteś wdzięczny, ale to nie jest najlepszy powód, żeby z kimś być. Może teraz powinieneś dać sobie trochę czasu? Poukładać to wszystko? Na nowo? - Podsuwała delikatnie. - Świat się zmienia, my się zmieniamy... - zawiesiła głos. - Uczymy się na błędach. Znajdujemy sposób, żeby je naprawić.

Cas skinął.

\- Do niczego cię nie namawiam. - Zastrzegła. - Ale mały wilczek zasługuje, żeby zobaczyć niedźwiedzia, co?

 

* * *

 

Lot mieli z przesiadką. I złapali kilka godzin opóźnienia. Tacie się rozładował telefon, myśleli, że zgubili bagaż, ale okazało się, że przyleciał innym samolotem, za to oni się zgubili na lotnisku. Konkretnie to tata się zgubił, bo poszedł kupić coś do picia i pomylił kierunki, ale Misiek go szybko znalazł - koło saloniku dla VIPów.

Dean poderwał się na ich widok z plastikowego siedzenia w poczekalni.

\- No, wreszcie! Czekam tu na was sto lat! - Chwycił Miśka. - Chłopie, rośniesz jak na drożdżach!

\- Prawie półtora cala! - Pochwalił się zadowolony, że Dean zauważył. - A buty o numer!

\- To dasz sobie radę bez dodatkowej poduszki? - spytał, stawiając go i mierzwiąc włosy.

\- Impala?

\- Czeka na ciebie. Tak jak to czekało. - Mrugnął, dając mu scyzoryk i spojrzał na tatę. Obaj skinęli sobie nieznacznie. - Jak lot?

\- Świetnie.

\- Koszmar! - Sprostował Misiek. - Tata boi się latać! Umiera ze strachu i strasznie panikuje, że spadniemy!

\- Miś! - Tata podniósł palec. - To były bardzo intensywne turbulencje! Nawet kapitan mówił!

\- Taaak... - Misiek zrobił porozumiewawczą minę do Deana i przewrócił oczami. - Mało nam skrzydeł nie urwało...

\- Ej. - Dean złapał go za karczek i lekko ścisnął, żeby dać mu znać, że nie powinien dokuczać tacie. Jednocześnie wziął ich bagaże i ruszył na parking.

Misiek przez całą drogę gadał. Bez przerwy. Tata siedział z tyłu, spoglądając przez okno i chyba trochę się zdrzemnął w pewnym momencie. Dean od czasu do czasu rzucał do Miśka krótkie, ale bardzo zaciekawione: aha? I co? Serio?

Misiek dwa razy go przyłapał, jak patrzy w lusterko wsteczne, na tatę i ściszył muzykę, kiedy zorientował się, że tata śpi.

Miśka intrygowało, czy oni się nie lubią, czy jednak troszkę tak. I o co się właściwie pokłócili wtedy. Przed jego urodzeniem. Próbował o to pytać tatę, ale tata skłamał, że już nie pamięta i zaraz zmienił temat.

Praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, tata z Deanem. Tylko zdawkowe grzeczności, albo coś co dotyczyło Miśka. I nie zbliżali się do siebie. Przy stole siedzieli daleko, a po jedzeniu wolny czas tata zwykle spędzał odpoczywając na werandzie z Ellen, albo sobie chodził na spacery po łąkach blisko domu i tylko raz zabrał się z nimi nad jezioro, ale wtedy też Misiek i Dean szli razem a tata trochę z tyłu.

Ale Misiek szybko się połapał, że mimo tego dystansu Dean czasem zerka na tatę. A tata na Deana. Udaje, że nie i się ukrywa, żeby nikt nie zauważył, ale zaraz się robi trochę czerwony i Misiek musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie widzieć. Dean z kolei podpytuje o niego, jak zostaje z Miśkiem sam na sam. Co tata robi w Nowym Jorku. Co lubi. Czy coś mówił o poprzednim pobycie na ranczu... Misiek powiedział mu, że mają nowe mieszkanie, tylko we dwóch i że tata mniej pracuje. Dean wyglądał na zadowolonego i dopytywał, jak sobie urządzili to mieszkanie, czy to jest na stałe, czy na jakiś czas, czy tata podpisał już kontrakt na kolejną serię programu (Misiek nie wiedział), czy tata czasem wychodzi sam wieczorami (Misiek zaprzeczył - zawsze wychodzili razem, ewentualnie do delikatesów za rogiem), czy ktoś ich odwiedza?

Strasznie dużo pytań.

Na ranczu okazało się, że Dean z Ellen przygotowali dla Miśka pokój! Własny! Nie gościnny na poddaszu, tylko na pierwszym piętrze, naprzeciwko sypialni Deana. To był bardzo prosty pokój, z łóżkiem i szafką i małym biurkiem pod oknem, ale Ellen powiedziała, że Misiek sobie resztę urządzi jak będzie chciał. I może tu trzymać wszystkie rzeczy, których będzie potrzebować, gdy będzie do nich przyjeżdżać.

Kiedy to mówiła, to spojrzała na tatę, jakby pytała: dobrze? Zgadzasz się?

Tata uśmiechnął się i pochwalił, jaki to piękny pokój i że to bardzo miło, że o tym pomyśleli.

\- O tobie też nie zapomnieliśmy! - Ellen się uśmiechnęła i zabrała go obok. Taty pokój miał trochę szersze łóżko, puchaty dywan, miękki fotel w kwiatki i bukiet jasnych kwiatów na komodzie. Tata złapał się za usta i pisnął a potem ucałował Ellen i oglądał wszystko zachwycony.

Zwłaszcza kwiaty.

\- Ja też mam niespodziankę! - Oznajmił i kiedy zeszli na dół wyciągnął pen-drive i poprosił Asha, żeby podłączył go do wielkiego telewizora w salonie. Rozmówił się z Ellen, żeby przygotować szybko przekąski i kiedy cała wataha usadowiła się na kanapach, fotelach, na podłodze i w wszędzie, gdzie kto mógł znaleźć miejsce, Ash na znak włączył menu, wybrał folder: _zdjęcia_ i otworzył.

\- Tata! - jęknął Misiek, zawstydzony już pierwszym i spodziewając się eskalacji zażenowania.

\- Ciii! - Ellen pomachała ręką, przysiadając z półmiskiem precli na oparciu fotela Bobby'ego. Wszyscy się gapili na kolejne slajdy, uwieczniające całe życie Miśka.

Zdjęcia były uszeregowane w odwrotnej chronologii i zaczynały się od zakończenia roku szkolnego. Misiek z dyplomem, Misiek z tatą. Misiek z Charliem (który się wprosił na uroczystość), Misiek w restauracji nad wielkim homarem. Misiek z kolegami z klasy. Z ulubioną panią. Na koniu (Misiek aż kucnął, widząc siebie w tym paskudnym aksamitnym stroju, w którym wyglądał jak klaun), w parku, z hot-dogiem i tatą (to było ładne zdjęcie, obaj się śmiali do obiektywu i robili śmieszne miny) - kilka ujęć, zimą na lodowisku i przy choince przed Rockefeller Center. I rok temu zdjęcia z wakacji... I z poprzedniej szkoły. Na planie programu z tatą. Z tatą w księgarni podczas rozdawania autografów... Na ulicy, z torbami pełnymi zakupów, gdy pojechali do FAO Schwarz - najfajniejszego sklepu z zabawkami, w Hall of Science, w Dziecięcym Muzeum Sztuki (do którego Charlie zabierał go regularnie), na Broadwayu i w wielu innych miejscach, cofając się do zdjęć coraz młodszego Miśka, aż był małym brzdącem i dopiero uczył się jeździć na trójkołowym rowerku, robił babki z piasku i nurkował w baseniku z kuleczkami, stawiał pierwsze kroczki, rzucał w tatę musem z bananów (na żółto) i z zielonego groszku (na zielono), zaśmiewając się przy tym do łez. Ostatnie zdjęcia przestawiały go, jako malutkiego szczeniaczka zwiniętego w łóżeczku, z krągłą pupką powiększoną przez pieluchę. U taty na rękach, kiedy obaj zasnęli w bujanym fotelu przy łóżeczku. I to zupełnie najpierwsze, z tatą w szpitalu, tata z rurką kroplówki w ręku a Misiek w bawełnianej czapeczce, maleńki i pomarszczony jak małpka.

Tata siedział z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, zachwycony pokazem i radosny od wspomnień.

\- Byłeś taki malutki... - Zaczął mówić, obejrzawszy się na Miśka, gdy zorientował się, że wszyscy milczą. I mają bardzo dziwne miny. Ellen odstawiła miskę na stół i wyszła do łazienki, Ash wyłączył telewizor, który gwałtownie zrobił się czarny. Dean podniósł się, usiadł, podniósł ponownie, poszedł do kuchni, wygrzebał z lodówki piwo i poszedł na podwórko.

Tata rozejrzał się, jakby nie wiedział, czemu nikt się nie śmieje i nie jest zadowolony. Zmarszczył brwi i niuchnął. Misiek też niuchnął. Jeśli wilk czegoś nie wie, to węszy, bo minę można udać, słowa można przekręcić, ale nie można oszukać jak się pachnie.

Tata poszedł poszukać Ellen, a Misiek wyszedł na werandę.

\- Zły jesteś? - Stanął obok Deana. - Tata zrobił coś złego?

\- Nie. - Dean opróżnił butelkę do dna. - Zaraz wrócę.

Misiek obserwował, jak Dean wsiada do Impali i wyjeżdża z rancza.

Kiedyś, kiedy Misiek był mały, poszli na lodowisko. We trzech: on, tata i Charlie. Charlie bardzo ładnie jeździł na łyżwach, Misiek dość szybko połapał się w zasadach i po kwadransie śmigał po tafli, a tata... tata kurczowo się trzymał i starał nie upaść.

Charlie namawiał go, żeby się odważył, dawał Miśka za przykład, mówił, że to naprawdę łatwe i że wystarczy się odepchnąć i będzie jechał. W końcu tata się odepchnął, przejechał kilka metrów i rąbnął pupą o taflę. Bardzo się wtedy obtłukł, miał ogromnego siniaka na biodrze i kulał ze dwa tygodnie. Misiek wtedy pierwszy raz poczuł - nosem - ból. Jak pachnie.

I teraz zastanawiał się, czemu Dean zapachniał jak wtedy tata, chociaż przecież się nie przewrócił i nie nabił sobie żadnego siniaka?

 

* * *

 

Dean wrócił za dwie godziny i tata podszedł do niego, kiedy wysiadał z samochodu. Misiek nie wiedział, co tata powiedział, ale Dean najwyraźniej nie chciał go słuchać. Wyminął go i zaczął iść do domu. Tata opuścił ramiona w rezygnacji. Misiek nie rozumiał co się stało. Czemu Dean był zły na tatę? Czemu tata był taki przygnębiony?

Pierwszy dzień ich drugiego pobytu na ranczu nie zapowiadał miłych wakacji.

\- Przyjeżdżasz, przewracasz wszystko do góry nogami i ci przykro? - Dean nagle zawrócił. Misiek podszedł do barierki, żeby lepiej słyszeć. - Wpadasz sobie znienacka, z Miśkiem i zdjęciami i co mam z tym zrobić?!

Misiek zamrugał. Ellen zjawiła się obok i pociągnęła go za rękę do środka, ale się wyrwał.

Tata słuchał ze spuszczoną głową i Misiek wyczuł, że teraz to napięcie między nimi pęknie, musi pęknąć.

\- Może. Mi. Jeszcze. Wbij. Nóż. W. Serce! - wrzasnął Dean ruszając do taty jak wściekły byk i Misiek już nie wytrzymał, wbiegł między nich i odepchnął Deana.

Może go polubił, może świetnie się bawili i może pachniał tak, że Misiek chciał wszędzie z nim łazić, ale nie miał prawa tak krzyczeć na tatę!

Dean zrobił krok do tyłu, zaskoczony a tata ocierając twarz z łez skierował się do domu, chcąc go minąć łukiem. Płakał. Tata się rozpłakał.

Misiek nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale bardzo mu się to nie podobało.

\- Wracamy. Misiek, spakuj rzeczy - wyszeptał tata i to, co nastąpiło później... to był błyskawiczny atak. Misiek nie zdążył mrugnąć i miał przed sobą wielkiego wilka wgryzionego w kark taty. Wilk dosłownie przygniótł tatę do ziemi, warkot z jego pyska był groźny i głośny jak startujące silniki jeta.

To była najbardziej przerażająca scena, jaką Misiek kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Tata?... - pisnął przerażony, że Dean właśnie go zagryzł. Na śmierć.

Zamarł. Nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, tylko przyciskał piąstki do piersi. Był jeszcze zupełnie małym szczeniaczkiem, chociaż bardzo odważnym, to jednak za małym i zbyt bezbronnym wobec takiej furii takiego wilka.

Oko wilka przesunęło się tak, żeby spojrzeć na szczeniaczka. Warkot przeszedł w dyszenie i po chwili szczęki się rozluźniły. Puściły. Wilk powolutku przekręcił najeżony kark i spojrzał to na leżącego nieruchomo omegę to na malca.

\- Miś... - Tata odezwał się cichutko ledwie słyszalnym, drżącym głosem. - Idź do Ellen. Idź do domu, dobrze?

Ellen już się zjawiła, zagarnęła Miśka w ramiona i niemal unosząc go nad ziemią, zabrała do domu. Ledwo był w stanie przebierać sztywnymi ze strachu nogami.

\- Tata...

\- Nic mu nie jest. Obiecuję, nic mu nie jest. - Zapewniła pospiesznie.

Misiek z kuchennego okna obserwował, jak tata dźwiga się na czworaka i niezdarnie wstaje. Jak się otrzepuje z trawy i rozciera szyję.

Jak Dean coś mówi.

Jak obaj coś mówią.

\- To tylko tak groźnie wyglądało. - Ellen objęła go i podała kubek kakao. - Czasem, kiedy alfa czuje, że musi... skarcić kogoś, albo przywołać do porządku... Tak robią wilki. - Wyjaśniła. - Rozumiesz? On nie chciał zrobić krzywdy twojemu tacie.

\- Muszę się spakować. - Misiek odstawił kubek na parapet. - Tata mi kazał.

\- Miś! - Ellen nie pozwoliła mu odejść. Usiadła na taborecie i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Dean i twój tatuś muszą sobie wyjaśnić coś, co bardzo boli ich obu.

\- Muszę iść.

\- Miś. Miś, posłuchaj... - Ellen zagryzła wargę. - Tata przywiózł cię do nas nie bez powodu. Ale teraz muszą sobie porozmawiać, wyjaśnić. To nie będą miłe rozmowy, ale obiecuję, że Dean nie zrobi krzywdy ani twojemu tacie, ani tobie.

\- Tata nie zrobił nic złego! Pokazał zdjęcia, to nie było nic złego!

Ellen popatrzyła okropnie smutno i z żalem.

\- Nie, nie zrobił nic złego. - Przyznała. - Ale...

\- Ale nic! - krzyknął, wyrwał się i pobiegł na górę, żeby zabrać swój plecak.

 

* * *

 

\- To co robisz jest podłe. - Dean wsadził ręce do kieszeni i zakołysał się na obcasach, w przód i w tył. - Jedź. Zabierz go. Już się zabawiłeś, odegrałeś. Możesz jechać. Przedstawienie skończone.

Cas wytarł nos rękawem.

\- Nie odegrałem...

\- Nie? Jeszcze masz coś w zanadrzu? - spytał z chłodną, lodowatą kpiną. - Odebrałeś mi dziecko i teraz odbierasz znowu. Ledwo co się poznaliśmy. No, to jedź. Wynoś się. Na co czekasz? Jedź. I nie wracaj. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany - syknął. - Ty i twój bękart.

Cas skulił się i przycisnął pięści do uszu.

\- Mogłem go odzyskać milion razy. - Dean szarpnął go za nadgarstek, żeby Cas usłyszał, co ma mu do powiedzenia. - Ukraść, porwać, wytoczyć proces o opiekę. Mogłem was wykończyć w tym Nowym Jorku tak, jak wykończyłem was tutaj. Wiesz, czemu tego nie zrobiłem? Bo nie chciałem. Myślisz, że mi zależało? Na tobie? Na nim? Wiesz, co mówią o związkach alf i omeg? Wieczorem ślub rano rozwód. Charlie chciał się bawić w rycerza, świetnie. Niech bawi się dalej, bo nie wleziesz mi z powrotem do łóżka. Ellen nalegała, to się zgodziłem was przyjąć, znowu. Jako gości. Ale teraz zbieraj manele i jedź. Nie wracaj, bo nie masz tu czego szukać - wyskandował ostatnie zdanie słowo po słowie.

Cas trząsł się jak osika i czuł mdłości. Prawie zwymiotował na Deana. Kręciło mu się w głowie, serce waliło jak oszalałe.

A więc to tak.

To tak.

Miś dla Deana jest bękartem. Dean chciał być po prostu uprzejmy, że im pozwolił zostać. Ze względu na Ellen. _Miś jest bękartem_ \- huczało bezlitosną frazą. _Miś jest bękartem. Wynoś się. Myślisz, że mi zależało? Na nim?_

Taki błąd. Taki błąd! Cas zatoczył się, ledwo złapał równowagę. Taki błąd. Taka pomyłka. Jak mógł to zrobić Misiowi? Jak mógł go tu ciągnąć? Chciał, żeby poznał Deana, ale czy Dean chciał poznać Misia?

Osiem lat nie chciał, a miał chcieć teraz? Nagle?

Co sobie Cas myślał?

Co mu strzeliło do głowy?

Prawie nic nie widział przez mgłę, która zasnuła oczy. Wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona i nagle usłyszał... usłyszał... tętent. Odgłos, którego nie słyszał tak dawno. Klacz. Roztarł łzy spod powiek, łzy, które oślepiały.

Klacz wróciła. Nie, nie może jej wpuścić. Nie może jej wpuścić, nie chce znów być ślepy! Nie może, ma Misia, którym się musi opiekować! Teraz został mu tylko on, już nie ma Charliego i nie ma watahy i nie ma Deana, Misiowi został tylko nędzny omega, najgorszy z ojców, najpośledniejszy z wilków. Nie może do listy swoich słabości dodać jeszcze tej!

Potknął się i upadł.

\- Oszalałeś?! - krzyknęła Ellen. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

I Cas zemdlał.

 

* * *

 

Rozmazane plamy światła i cienia kołysały się nad nim jak zawieszki na sznurkach.

\- Cas? Chłopcze? - Cichy głos, jak zza ściany.

\- Tata? Tatusiu?

Zamrugał. Przekręcił się na bok, skąd dobiegał znajomy zapach. Woń szczeniaczka.

\- Miś?

\- Tatuś! - Szczeniaczek objął go za szyję dziecinnymi ramionkami. - Obudziłeś się! Już się bałem, że się rozchorowałeś!

\- Miś. - Powtórzył. - Miś...

\- Nieźle nas nastraszyłeś! - Ellen nachyliła się nad nim, zdjęła mu kompres z czoła i podała wodę do picia. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Zmęczony... - Upił kilka łyków i podsunął się na poduszce. Misiek półleżał obok, nie puszczając jego ręki a Ellen siedziała na krawędzi łóżka.

\- Odpocznij. - Pogłaskała go po twarzy. - Odpocznij... nabierz sił.

\- Muszę... się spakować. Zadzwonić... po taksówkę. - Zaczął wstawać, ale Ellen go przytrzymała. 

\- Musisz odpocząć.

\- Dean kazał mi się wyno...

\- Miś! - Ellen przerwała ostro. - Idź do kuchni po batonik. Są w szufladzie w szafce koło okna. Prędziutko. - Pospieszyła go i zaczekała, aż wyjdzie z pokoju. - Dean nagadał głupstw. Chciał ci dopiec, bo zagroziłeś, że wyjedziecie.

\- Powiedział, że Miś to bękart. - Poskarżył słabym głosem.

\- Obaj jesteście głupi! - Ellen odstawiła kubek na nocny stolik z takim hukiem, że ucho pękło. - Nie możecie się dogadać chociażby w tej sprawie?

\- Powiedział, że go nie chce! - Cas usiadł, odrzucił koc. - To nie. Nigdy go nie chciał. Jak się miał urodzić...

\- Jak się miał urodzić, to ty go nie chciałeś akurat! - Ellen szorstko sprostowała. - Nie mówię, że nie miałeś swoich racji, ale może czas zakopać urazy i się dogadać? Dla Misia?

\- On nie chce.

\- Chce. - Ton Ellen zmiękł. - Strasznie się boi, że znowu znikniesz i to mu złamie serce. Od lat nie słyszałam, żeby się śmiał. A przy Miśku śmieje się ciągle. Jak ostatnio wyjechaliście tydzień nie spał. Chodził i się zastanawiał, czy wrócicie. Każdy telefon od Misia dodawał mu nadziei. Chce mu wynagrodzić te osiem lat, chce nadrobić. A ty przywozisz zdjęcia, które tylko podrażniają rany i dziwisz się, że reaguje jak wściekłe zwierzę, które ma łapę w sidłach.

\- Powiedział straszne rzeczy, Ellen. Okropne! Ja nic nie powiedziałem, nie robiłem żadnych wyrzutów, żadnych pretensji...

\- Pomyślał o kwiatach. Dla ciebie. - Pokazała wazon. - Specjalnie po nie pojechał dziś z rana. Żeby były świeże. Nie wie, jak cię podejść. Jak się odezwać. Złość jest najłatwiejsza. Gniew. Nie jest mu łatwo się odsłonić. Zapiekł się, kąsa i próbuje pokazać, że nie możesz go zranić. Bo właśnie możesz.

\- Nie skrzywdzi Misia. Nie pozwolę. - Cas poczuł przypływ sił. - Jeśli uważa, że Miś jest bękartem, to...

\- Czy ty słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię? - Ellen się zirytowała i aż sapnęła ze zniecierpliwienia. - On was kocha! Misia i ciebie! Kocha!

Cas otworzył usta i zastygł.

\- Zbudował wokół siebie taki mur zaprzeczeń i wyparcia, że trudno tak od razu się odsłonić. Zrobiłeś coś, czego alfa nie wybacza. Uciekłeś, zabrałeś szczeniaczka i związałeś się z innym alfą. Wróciłeś. Nie powiedziałeś po co, czego chcesz, jakie masz oczekiwania. Dean nie wie. Nie wie, jak się zachować. Na co liczyć. Czy nie jest tak, że chwilowy kryzys z Charliem próbujesz zaleczyć jego kosztem, pogodzicie się i znów odejdziesz...? Wystarczająco bolał nad szczeniaczkiem, którego nigdy nie widział, jak myślisz? Przebolałby szczeniaczka, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił?

Cas przetrawiał to, co Ellen tłumaczyła najprościej, jak potrafiła.

\- Ma milion obaw i tylko jedną, małą nadzieję, że tym razem was nie straci. Przynajmniej Misia.

\- Mógł spytać! - burknął. - Mógł sam powiedzieć.

\- Dean? - Ellen podniosła brwi tak wysoko, że prawie zniknęły w linii włosów. - Żeby ktoś przypadkiem pomyślał, że wielki-pan-alfa ma uczucia? I nie mówimy tu o jedynym uczuciu, do jakiego się potrafi przyznać: głodu...

Oboje zachichotali.

Tak, to pasowało do Deana, jakiego Cas znał.

\- Jest w gabinecie. Jak go znam, wytrąbił już pół butelki whisky i wszedł w fazę użalania się nad sobą. - Ellen wstała. - Powiedz mu, co zamierzasz. Postaw warunki. Powiedz, że nie będziesz tolerować takiego zachowania, ale jeśli nie zamierzasz wyjeżdżać to mu to powiedz. Niech wie.

Cas spojrzał na kwiaty i na Ellen i skinął.

\- Pójdę.

I poszedł.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie wiem, jak powiedzieć Misiowi. - Zaczął, jak tylko wszedł do gabinetu, bez pukania. Dean faktycznie siedział z butelką, ale nie pił. Obracał w palcach szklaneczkę, najwyraźniej pogrążony w myślach. - O nas. O tobie. Chcę, żeby wiedział, ale nie wiem jak mu powiedzieć.

Dean podniósł wzrok.

\- Charlie nigdy nie był dla niego ojcem. Opiekował się nim, dbał o niego, ale nie był ojcem. - Wyrzucił chłodno. - Nie wiem, czy ty potrafisz. Czy chcesz.

\- A ty chcesz?

\- To się nie może powtórzyć! - Wyciągnął ramię, wskazując na podwórko. - Miś nie jest bękartem!

\- Przepraszam. - Dean odstawił butelkę i szklankę na niski stolik. - Poniosło mnie.

\- Boję się, że znów cię poniesie i że następnym razem on to usłyszy. - Cas usiadł na przeciwko.

\- Nie! Nie zrobiłbym tego! - Dean się oburzył. - Za kogo mnie masz?

\- Za wilka, którego _ponosi_. - Cas zdał sobie sprawę, że z nerwów tak mocno zaciska pięści, aż paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę. - Mam na głowie też inne prob... sprawy. Nie chcę dokładać sobie nowych. - Wyjaśnił miękko, nieśmiało. - Chciałbym, żebyś pomógł Misiowi wyrosnąć na dobrego alfę. Chcę, żeby nauczył się żyć w rodzinie. Żeby _miał_ rodzinę. Nie zabiorę ci Misia, ale muszę wiedzieć, że go nie skrzywdzisz.

Dean nie odzywał się długie kilka minut.

\- Te inne sprawy... - Odchrząknął. - Na głowie. Co to?

\- Nic takiego. Poradzę sobie.

\- I tak się dowiem. Oszczędź mi czasu i powiedz teraz.

Omedze nie spodobał się ten natarczywy, ostry ton, ale nie chciał się znowu kłócić.

\- Moje kontrakty. - Splótł palce i wyłamał je, aż stawy trzasnęły.

\- Co z nimi?

\- Nie chcę robić kolejnego sezonu. Programu. - Sprecyzował. - Nie chcę, żeby Charlie był moim managerem. Mam umowę na dwie książki do końca przyszłego roku i mogę to zrobić, ale nie chcę nic innego. Charlie negocjuje kampanię reklamową jakiś przypraw czy lukrów do ciasta... - Przetarł twarz zmęczony.

\- Podpisywałeś coś?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale Charlie ma pełnomocnictwa... - Podniósł oczy, wielkie i wyrażające jakąś rozczulającą bezradność. Dean podszedł do drzwi, uchylił je i zawołał Sama.

\- Znajdź mi Asha i Keva, możesz? - spytał. - I przyjdźcie zaraz.

Zamknął i wrócił na fotel.

\- Nie zabierzesz go? - Upewnił się.

\- Dean! To szczeniaczek, nie zabawka!

\- Charliemu właśnie go zabrałeś. - Wytknął. - Szykuje się rozwód a ty wracasz do jego największego wroga.

\- Wiesz co? - Cas wstał. - Zapomnij o wszystkim. Przyjazd tu był największym...

\- Błędem? - Dean zachował spokój. - Muszę wiedzieć, czy za chwilę ci się nie odwidzi i nie polecisz do Charliego po ratunek.

\- A dasz mi pretekst? - Cas wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.

\- Zrobię wszystko, żeby Miś był szczęśliwy.

\- Tylko o to proszę.

Badawczo i podejrzliwie zbadali się nawzajem wzrokiem, próbując wyłapać ewentualny fałsz.

\- Jesteśmy! - Sammy wprowadził chłopaków i Dean pokazał im, żeby się rozsiedli.

\- Cas wpadł w kałużę i trzeba pomóc zmienić mu buty. - Oznajmił. - Ash, potrzebuję wszystko na temat Charliego, cokolwiek znajdziesz. Zeznania podatkowe, umowy, powiązania, długi, dostęp do poczty, nazwiska kochanków...

\- Dean! - Cas znów podniósł głos, ale Dean nawet nie spojrzał i nie przerwał wyliczania.

\- Wyciągi z konta za ostatni rok, na początek. Mandaty, procesy, skargi, recepty...

\- Strony porno? - spytał Ash i brzmiało to wcale nie jak żart.

\- Podstawa. - Dean wzruszył ramionami, jakby był zdziwiony, że musi to potwierdzać.

\- Chcę tylko mniej pracować... - Próbował wyjaśnić Cas.

\- Może przyniesiesz nam kawę i coś na ząb, co? To trochę potrwa. - Zaproponował Dean. - Kev, Sammy, musimy wyplątać Casa z umów i chcę wiedzieć, na ile jest umoczony.

\- Nie jestem umoczony! - Cas zatrzymał się w progu. - Dużo zarabiam!

\- Duże zarobki zwykle oznaczają duże wydatki, a skoro Charlie chce, żebyś tyrał, to węszę długi. - Dean podsumował bez emocji.

\- No, obciążona hipoteka, sporo kart kredytowych... i... chyba jakieś prywatne pożyczki - odezwał się Kev znad swojego laptopa. - Regularne transfery, te same kwoty.

\- Albo jakieś machloje. - Spekulował Sammy. - Hazard? Dziwki?

\- Ej! To nie tak! - Cas chciał, żeby przestali. - Charlie nie jest _taki_.

Sammy gwizdnął.

\- Nie? A wiedziałeś, że płacisz mu sześćdziesiąt centów od każdego zarobionego dolara? I że to ty, a nie on, płacisz wszystkie rachunki, hipotekę i tak dalej? I że masz długów na jakieś milion osiemset?

\- Dolarów? - Cas poczuł, że robi mu się sucho w gardle.

\- A myślałeś, że pesos? - Roześmiał się Sammy. - To co z tą kawą?

\- Milion osiemset?

\- Tak, tyle wiemy na razie. Mówiłem, że węszę długi. - Dean prawie siłą wypchnął go z gabinetu. - Idź nastaw babeczki, czy coś, zajmij się czymś. Daj nam popracować.

\- Ale jak ja to spłacę? - Cas próbował wepchnąć się z powrotem, żeby pomówić z Kevinem i Sammym. - To ja wezmę ten program i tą reklamę też!

\- Nic nie weźmiesz, idź już. Nie myśl o tym. - Dean zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

 

* * *

 

Miś urodził się w grudniu i to były jego pierwsze urodziny obchodzone na ranczu. Od listopada codziennie padał śnieg i w niektórych miejscach zaspy były tak wysokie jak szczeniaczek.

\- Nos! - Tatuś przyniósł marchewkę i wcisnął w śniegową głowę. - _Teraz_ wygląda jak prawdziwy bałwan!

\- Podobny do ciebie! - Dean lubił się droczyć z tatusiem. Misiek wiedział, że to tylko żarty. Ostatnio coraz lepiej im szło. Dogadywanie się. Bo na początku to było różnie. Potrafili się mocno pokłócić. Okropnie. Misiek najpierw się w tym gubił, ale teraz już wiedział.

Są zakochani.

Tylko się jeszcze nie przyznają.

Nie całują się, nie trzymają za ręce, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Dean czasem kupuje kwiaty i stawia w sypialni tatusia, ale nie mówi, że to od niego a tatuś udaje, że nie wie od kogo. Że po prostu są.

Ale lubi sobie stanąć przy nich i wąchać i się uśmiecha.

W październiku przeprowadzili się na ranczo na stałe. Bo wcześniej to latali w weekendy, ale Misiek coraz częściej marudził, że to bez sensu. Tatuś też był tym zmęczony. Odkąd przestał robić program, to właściwie nie było powodu, żeby mieszkać akurat w NY. Nie chciał chodzić na przyjęcia, pisać książkę mógł wszędzie a Charlie wyjechał nagle do Europy, więc naprawdę nic taty tam nie trzymało. Tylko szkoła Miśka.

Teraz Misiek uczy się w domu. Z Ellen. Mają podręczniki i pomoce naukowe i internet i jest fajnie. Jedyne, czego Miśkowi brakuje to innych dzieci. Ale Dean i chłopaki ciągle go zabierają ze sobą i tak naprawdę Misiek się nigdy nie nudzi.

Dean postanowił wznowić produkcję w tartaku. Za bezcen wykupił nieruchomości w Pinewood i rekrutuje pracowników. Ma już kilku. Poza tym otworzył się sklepik i gabinet lekarski. Ciocia Amy powiedziała, że w Seattle jest zimno i ponuro i że nigdy nie chciała pracować w szpitalu.

\- Nie! Nie, zostaw! Dean, ja się boję! - krzyczał tatuś, bo Dean go wziął na skuter śnieżny. Na przejażdżkę.

Tatuś to cykor. Wszystkiego się boi.

Ale może z Deanem boi się trochę mniej.

Misiek mówił do Sama "wujku" i do Deana też tak chciał, ale Dean się nie zgodził. Powiedział, że nie jest jego wujkiem i że woli, żeby Misiek mówił mu po prostu po imieniu. Na początku Miśkowi coś nie pasowało. Czemu Sammy jest wujkiem a Dean, chociaż są braćmi, nie?

Ale od jakiegoś czasu Misiek ma pewne podejrzenia. Że Dean rzeczywiście nie jest wujkiem. Nie chce być.

To mu nie przeszkadza.

Zasadniczo, może mieć drugiego tatę.

Czemu nie?

 

* * *

 

Po zimie nadeszła wiosna i roztopy i Misiek spędzał prawie całe dnie wokół domu, albo na wyprawach z wilkami z watahy, kiedy patrolowali olbrzymi teren. Rufus i Bobby uczyli go strzelać do puszek, tropić ślady i rozpoznawać zwierzęta i ptaki. Mały wilczek mężniał z każdym dniem, nabierał siły, jego chód stał się sprężysty i prawie bezgłośny, coraz częściej udawało mu się podkraść i zaskoczyć starsze, doświadczone wilki!

I coraz częściej zdarzało mu się natknąć na... bardzo dziwne sytuacje.

Z tatą.

I z Deanem.

Na przykład kiedy raz zajrzał do spiżarni po jakieś ciasteczka czy paszteciki i okazało się, że Dean też tam był i tata i obaj mieli strasznie dziwne miny, kiedy Misiek wszedł. Nie dotykali się, ani nic i w ogóle Dean zaraz wyszedł, tłumacząc coś pod nosem, że nigdy nie ma cholernego keczupu, jak jest potrzebny (i Misiek zobaczył cały karton butelek z keczupem stojący na półce na wysokości oczu), a tata kucnął i zaczął szukać czegoś wśród skrzynek z warzywami i pudełkami kasz czy ryżu.

Trochę był zdenerwowany, ale pachniał bardzo miło i kiedy w końcu wstał, to się uśmiechał. Chociaż ręce mu się trzęsły i Misiek zapytał:

\- W porządku?

A tata odpowiedział, że tak, ale się trochę zawahał, dotknął palcem ust, jakby chciał powiedzieć: ciii... Albo sobie coś przypominał, wzrok zrobił mu się taki... rozmarzony, poczerwieniał na twarzy i wyszedł, mijając Miśka, jakby nie zauważył, że on tu w ogóle jest.

Bardzo dziwne.

Dean i tata praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, tylko takie zdawkowe rzeczy jak: podasz mi sól? Albo: zostało jeszcze trochę tej pieczeni z obiadu? No, chyba że Misiek był z nimi, to wtedy czasem grali wspólnie w gry, albo oglądali kreskówki i horrory.

Chociaż tata nie przepadał za horrorami. Opatulał się kocem i podskakiwał na wszystkich strasznych momentach, nawet jeśli wcale nie były takie straszne. Wtedy, kiedy byli razem we trójkę, to ewentualnie, rzadko, ale czasem naprawdę _rozmawiali_.

Czasem tata z Miśkiem opowiadali jakieś historyjki z Nowego Jorku i Dean uważnie słuchał, zadawał pytania i widać było, że bardzo go ciekawi ich tamto życie. Nie lubił tylko słuchać o Charliem, Misiek szybko się zorientował. Zawsze pachniał tak ostro i był zły, kiedy Charlie się pojawiał w tych opowieściach, więc Misiek nauczył się pomijać ten temat. Czasem patrzył zazdrośnie, kiedy Misiek i tata rzucali jakieś żarty, które rozumieli tylko oni, albo kiedy tata bezwiednie poprawiał Miśkowi koszulkę czy przeczesywał mu włosy.

Na początku, jeszcze przed przeprowadzką na ranczo, Misiek parę razy zauważył, jak Dean im się przygląda, z dystansu. Kiedy sobie siedzieli na kanapie, albo na werandzie i Misiek pokazywał tacie różne rzeczy w internecie i razem się śmiali ze śmiesznych filmików i memów. Któregoś dnia Misiek zawołał go, żeby podszedł bliżej i też coś zobaczył. Żeby usiadł obok.

Po tej awanturze, kiedy Dean ugryzł tatę Misiek prawie go znienawidził i przez cały następny dzień był tak obrażony, że nie chciał na niego patrzeć, nie chciał nawet być z nim w jednym pokoju. Dziwił się, że jednak tata postanowił zostać. Nagle zaczął myśleć, że tatuś miał rację, wyjeżdżając. Że może ten cały Dean udaje miłego a naprawdę jest okropnym, złym, mściwym i niebezpiecznym wilkiem, od którego lepiej trzymać się z dala. Skrzywdził tatusia, tatuś był nieprzytomny, Ellen okropnie nakrzyczała na Deana (należało mu się!), wujek Sammy zaniósł tatusia do sypialni i Misiek nie odstępował go, póki tatuś się nie przebudził i nie zaczął rozmawiać z Ellen.

Tatuś potem poszedł z nim pomówić, ale Dean go wygonił z gabinetu. Misiek widział, bo stał w progu kuchni. Dean go wypchnął i zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. Tatuś stał tam jeszcze chwilkę, zanim obrócił się na pięcie. Ellen zrobiła im wszystkim nowe, pyszne kakao z mnóstwem pianek i tata się do niej przytulił i powiedział, że nie wie, co o tym wszystkim myśleć a Ellen powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Tatę rozbolała głowa, więc poszedł się położyć na górę, a Misiek usiadł na schodach werandy, gotując się ze złości i żałując, że jest takim małym szczeniaczkiem, bo gdyby był większy i silniejszy, to rozerwałby Deanowi gardło za to, co Dean zrobił tatusiowi!

Po jakimś czasie przyszedł ten drugi wilk, Bobby. Usiadł na drugim końcu schodków, z zimnym piwem w ręku i tą spłowiałą, trochę brudną czapką z daszkiem na głowie. Siedzieli tak z pół godziny i Bobby wypił całe piwo, zanim się odezwał.

\- Kiedy ostatnio Dean rzucił się komuś do gardła, to złamał mu kark jednym kłapnięciem - mruknął, odstawiając butelkę na niższy schodek. - Wiesz jaki kark ma smok?

\- Smok? - Misiek zastrzygł uszami zaciekawiony.

\- Smok. Polujemy na smoki. Czasem. - Bobby poprawił czapeczkę i pokazał dłońmi obręcz. - Taki gruby. Smoki to cholernie silne skurczybyki. Wredne, podstępne nygusy, naprawdę cholernie trudne do ubicia.

\- Prawdziwe smoki? Jak w bajkach? - Misiek aż się bliżej przysunął.

\- No... nie powiedziałbym, że cokolwiek ze smokami to bajka. - Bobby pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. - Ale chciwe gady siedzą na górach złota, więc czasem ruszamy na tego, czy owego i... - Urwał. Spojrzał na szczeniaczka. - Nie za mały jesteś na takie historie? Nie chcę, żeby twój tatuś natarł mi uszu, że ci to wszystko opowiadam...

\- Nie jestem! Nie jestem!, wcale nie jestem za mały! - Zapewnił z nutą urazy, że Bobby w ogóle mógł go tak ocenić.

\- Nie będziesz potem się bał w nocy?

Szczeniaczek w odpowiedzi tylko prychnął.

\- Ale wiesz, że to tajemnica? I nie zdradzisz jej nikomu, kto nie należy do watahy?

Szczeniaczek się zawahał.

\- Tak? - Podniósł brwi. - A może to wszystko bujda? Chcesz mnie nabrać? - Zniecierpliwił się. - Kłamiesz tak jak on? - Nawet nie chciał wymawiać imienia Deana. - Myślisz, że jestem mały i we wszystko uwierzę?

Bobby zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie, zanim podniósł t-shirt, który nosił pod rozpiętą koszulą. Cały lewy bok aż do żeber pokrywała paskudna, sinawa blizna.

\- Wiesz, że rany wilków szybko się goją? - spytał szorstko, kiedy szczeniaczek kucnął i chłonął widok z miną pełną niedowierzania, fascynacji i obrzydzenia jednocześnie. - No, nie te zadane przez smoki. Gdyby nie twój wujek Sammy i Rufus, którzy mnie wyciągnęli spod jego łap, pewnie spaliłby mnie żywcem.

Misiek przełknął z trudem. To było  n i e s a m o w i t e. Nawet nie mrugał, nie chcąc uronić nawet ułamka sekundy z tej opowieści.

\- Twój... Khm... - Bobby kaszlnął, spuścił koszulkę, zasłaniając bliznę i zajrzał do butelki, czy aby nie zostało tam parę kropel na dnie. - Dean rzucił się na niego i złamał mu kark. Uratował nam wszystkim tyłki, bo skubaniec wybiłby nas jak pchły na ogonie... Póki nie złamiesz mu karku, smok może cię zmiażdżyć, spalić, odgryźć ci głowę albo zwyczajnie rozedrzeć szponami twardymi jak stal i ostrymi jak żyletki. Złamiesz mu kark, zdobywasz jego złoto, jego skórę i wszystko. Jeśli nie złamiesz mu karku, to tylko go rozwścieczysz, a wściekły smok jest... - Pokręcił głową i gwizdnął, na znak, że słowa nie są w stanie tego opisać.

\- Zagryzł go? - wyszeptał szczeniaczek, będąc naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Gdyby tak strasznie w tej chwili nie nie lubił Deana, to pewnie by westchnął z podziwem.

\- Od razu. - Bobby pokiwał, spoglądając z ukosa na malca. - To alfa, ale powiem ci, nie każdy alfa to potrafi. Mało który.

\- I prawie zagryzł tatę! - Przypomniał szczeniaczek z pretensją i rozczarowaniem. Jakby się okropnie zawiódł na Deanie.

\- Myślę, że gdyby chciał go zagryźć, to z twojego tatusia nie zostałoby... - Bobby chrząknął. Maluch był za mały na obrazowe porównania. Nawet taki dzielny maluch, jak ten. - Mógłby to zrobić z łatwością. - Dokończył nieco niezdarnie.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Szczeniaczek nadal wyglądał na obrażonego, ale podniósł brwi czujnie.

\- Widziałeś szyję taty?

\- No. - Przypomniał sobie. - Ma siniaka.

Właściwie to był całkiem malutki siniaczek i taki tyci strupek, jakby Dean drasnął go tylko czubeczkiem kła, bardzo powierzchownie.

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, pomyślał Misiek, to tatuś pewnie jest ze sto razy mniejszy i słabszy od takiego smoka... Więc co ten Bobby chce powiedzieć? Że Dean wcale nie chciał skrzywdzić tatusia? Tylko nastraszyć może? To nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinien w ogóle go tak traktować!

Mały wilczek znów się nasrożył.

\- Każdy wilk ma swoją pchłę, co nie daje mu spać. - Roześmiał się Bobby, wstając. Zabrał butelkę i skierował się do domu, po drodze poklepując małego wilczka po głowie. - A ten biedak ma chyba dwie. - Zażartował niezrozumiale, trzasnęły drzwi i Misiek został sam.

Nadal był zły na Deana. Ale przynajmniej przestał się bać o tatusia.

Tatuś potem powiedział, że nie chce usprawiedliwiać Deana, ale po zastanowieniu mogą mu dać szansę i zostać jeszcze kilka dni. Co Misiek myśli?, spytał. Bo jednak tatuś czuł się trochę winny tej sytuacji. To znaczy: rozumiał, że Dean mógł się zdenerwować i mogło mu być przykro. I że jeśli się to powtórzy, to wyjadą, ale jedną szansę mogą mu przecież dać. Czy Misiek jest w stanie to zaakceptować?

Misiek był w stanie. W głębi serca chciał, żeby Dean przeprosił tatusia i żeby znów się przyjaźnili.

\- Czemu się rozzłościł? - spytał, kiedy sobie obaj leżeli w łóżku tatusia, w tym nowym pokoju, który zrobiła dla niego Ellen. To był ładny pokój i pasował do tatusia. Widać było, że Ellen go znała na tyle, żeby wybrać rzeczy, które mu się podobały.

Zrobił się wieczór i tata zapalił lampę. Przez uchylone okno wpadało ciepłe powietrze pachnące lasem i łąkami i to był śliczny zapach, zupełnie inny niż w mieście.Szkoda byłoby wyjeżdżać z rancza... Miśkowi naprawdę się tu tak bardzo podobało, wszyscy byli dla nich tacy mili i gdyby nie ten głupi Dean!... Wszystko popsuł! Głupi, głupi Dean!

\- Pokazałem te zdjęcia, jak byłeś mały a on żałuje, że cię nie znał wtedy. - Wyjaśnił tatuś szczerze, pogryzając pieczone kurze skrzydełka, które Ellen im przyniosła na kolację. - A kiedy powiedziałem, żebyś się spakował, bo wyjeżdżamy, to pomyślał, że więcej cię nie zobaczy i... - Tatuś się zamyślił, nawet odłożył nagryzione skrzydełko na talerz i wytarł palce. - Gdyby ktoś chciał cię zabrać _ode mnie_ , to chyba też bym się na niego rzucił z zębami. - Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do szczeniaczka.

\- Ale ty jesteś moim tatą, to co innego! - wykrzyknął szczeniaczek. - Poza tym nie może cię straszyć! Nawet jeśli go zdenerwujesz! - Powtórzył z dziecięcym uporem. - Powiem mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz cię ugryzie, to nikt nie będzie musiał mnie zabierać! Sam ucieknę i nigdy już się do niego nie odezwę! I oddam mu ten głupi scyzoryk!

Stanowczość w jego głosie i wyraźne zapędy opiekuńcze jednoznacznie wskazywały na budzące się instynkty małego alfy. Cas pogłaskał rozwichrzoną grzywkę, zastanawiając się, kiedy szczeniaczek zaczął wchodzić w rolę protektora wobec własnego taty. Czy wyczuwał w nim omegę? Był jeszcze całkiem małym chłopcem, ale od jakiegoś czasu coraz śmielej przejmował przywództwo. Coraz wyraźniej wyrażał własne zdanie. Coraz częściej podejmował własne decyzje i komunikował je dorosłym jak równy. Zawarczał na Deana wtedy, na werandzie. Odepchnął go, stając między nimi na podwórku. Bronił taty, kiedy wyczuł, że coś mu zagraża i nie wahał się zaryzykować własnym bezpieczeństwem. Nie uciekł, jak zrobiłaby większość szczeniaczków i pewnie innych, dorosłych wilków. Może Charlie dlatego go zamknął w internacie? Może chciał oddalić małego alfę, który był szczeniaczkiem jego rywala?

Cas westchnął. Może to był ostatni moment, żeby szczeniaczek poznał inne wilki, zaczął uczyć się jak być jednym z nich i jak kontrolować siłę, która w nim drzemała? Ale czego nauczy się od Deana? Czy na pewno Dean pokaże mu jak być dobrym alfą? Czy Dean _jest_ dobrym alfą?

\- Boisz się? - Misiek wyrwał go z zamyślenia i Cas z wysiłkiem przywołał uśmiech. Odstawił miskę z kurczakiem i przytulił szczeniaczka. Dopiero co był takim maluszkiem, w pieluszkach i krótkich porteczkach... Wszystko wtedy było łatwiejsze.

Teraz Miś staje się alfą i Cas chciałby móc mu wszystko pokazać, ale nie powinien się oszukiwać. Nie potrafił. Nie rozumiał. Charliego też nie rozumiał. Już w pierwszych latach ich wspólnego życia zaczął dostrzegać, że więcej ich dzieli niż łączy, że w wielu kwestiach łatwiej było po prostu ustąpić i z początku ustępowanie nie było takie trudne. To wręcz naturalny porządek rzeczy: omegi są przyzwyczajone do tego, że muszą się dostosować do innych i nikt nie dostosowuje się do nich, ale im większy był rozdźwięk między tym, co Cas musiał robić, a tym czego naprawdę pragnął, tym bardziej się oddalał od Charliego. Już nie cieszyło go wspólne oglądanie malarstwa i koncerty. Nie chciał urządzać przyjęć i chodzić na nie, nie chciał bywać w głośnych, modnych klubach i nauczył się udawać zainteresowanie, kiedy Charlie wygłaszał te długie i błyskotliwe przemowy w czasie, kiedy Cas wolałby się poprzytulać, pograć w domino i porozmawiać o tym, że klony w parku zrobiły się żółte i czerwone, że Misiek świetnie sobie radzi na treningach lacrosse'sa, że w sąsiednim kwartale odkrył maleńką, rodzinną piekarnię, w której są pyszne żytnie i orkiszowe chleby i że może wynajęliby na weekend domek z kominkiem i pomyśleli o nowym szczeniaczku? O tym wszystkich chciał rozmawiać z Charliem, ale po kilku próbach przestał. Nauczył się milczeć i rezygnować ze swoich marzeń.

W końcu... nie było takie złe to życie z Charliem. Charlie go nie bił, nie sadzał przy nodze, nie oszukiwał... Cas do spotkania z Jody wierzył, że Charlie przynajmniej w tym jest lepszy od Deana, że nigdy go nie oszukał. Opiekował się nimi. Opiekował się Misiem. I nie kłamał - Cas w to wierzył i odpłacał mu lojalnością i posłuszeństwem, ale Jody powiedziała, że _próbowała_ się kontaktować. Charlie jej powiedział, że Cas nie chce się z nią widzieć, a jemu nigdy nawet nie wspomniał o jej listach i telefonach.

 _Byłem naiwny? Byłem głupi?_ , myślał. _Czy ktoś mnie w ogóle szanuje? Wszyscy wokół tylko czegoś ode mnie chcą. Charlie, agent, reżyser, wydawca, wszyscy mi mówią, co mam robić, jak wyglądać, co mówić._ Nie chciał, żeby Miś właśnie tego się nauczył od taty, który jest omegą. Nie chciał, żeby Miś był nieszczęśliwy. Ale może zachował się samolubnie, uciekając od Charliego? Może lepiej było zostać? W końcu obaj wychowywali Misia, Miś znał go od urodzenia.

\- Nie tęsknisz za Charliem? - spytał z wahaniem, cichutko, trochę bojąc się odpowiedzi szczeniaczka.

\- Nie bardzo - wymamrotał w koszulkę taty. - A ty? Chcesz znów z nim mieszkać?

\- Nie. - Tata głaskał go po plecach i głowie.

Misiek nie lubił być traktowany jak maluch, ale lubił być blisko taty. Tata go mocno kochał i on mocno kochał tatę. Najmocniej na świecie. Oprócz Charliego nie mieli nikogo poza sobą.

\- To dlatego nie chcesz wyjeżdżać z rancza? Bo byś musiał wrócić do Charliego a nie chcesz? - spytał szczeniaczek i Cas aż zadrżał, tak celnie uderzył.

\- Wiesz co?... Na razie nie róbmy żadnych planów, co?... Hm? Zobaczymy jak się ułożą sprawy. - Zaproponował ostrożnie. - Z Charliem. I... z... uhm... yyy...

\- Z tą watahą? - Podpowiedział.

\- Tak. Z watahą. - Zgodził się tatuś.

\- Wiesz, że Dean poluje na smoki? - Misiek zmienił temat.

\- Coś słyszałem... - Głos tatusia brzmiał tak, jakby nie chciał przyznać, co wie. - A ty skąd wiesz?

\- Bobby mi powiedział. Myślałem, że smoki żyją tylko w bajkach.

\- Bajki wymyślają ludzie. - Tatuś się roześmiał. - Nie wierzą w smoki i nie wierzą w nas. A przecież istniejemy. I smoki, z tego co wiem, też istnieją. Chociaż nie widziałem żadnego na oczy. - We wspomnieniach wrócił do czasu, gdy Dean go zabrał. Wracali wtedy z jednego z takich polowań...

Przytulił Miśka mocniej i poczuł jak chłopiec się rozluźnia i wierci w jego ramionach.

Z jakiegoś powodu mały wilczek poczuł się dużo lepiej, kiedy tatuś potwierdził opowieść Bobby'ego. Bo, pomyślał sobie, jeśli smoki naprawdę-naprawdę istnieją i Dean je zabija, tak jak Bobby powiedział, to znaczy, że reszta też jest prawdą. Ta reszta o tatusiu. Że Dean go wcale nie chciał zabić, a nawet... że musiał być bardzo ostrożny, żeby nie zrobić mu żadnej większej krzywdy niż malutki siniak. Chyba musiał naprawdę się powstrzymać, żeby nie przegryźć mu karku, chociaż by mógł zrobić to z łatwością i chociaż był taki zły na niego, o Miśka.

Najwyraźniej bardzo polubił Miśka, skoro się tak zdenerwował na wieść, że Misiek może wyjechać na zawsze i nigdy nie wrócić.

To znaczy, że obaj go bardzo lubią: i tatuś i Dean. Tylko nie mogą się ze sobą dogadać, ale jeśli obaj lubią Miśka, to może Misiek im pomoże polubić siebie nawzajem?

Tak sobie układał w głowie to wszystko, tak myślał i myślał, że w końcu przestał się aż tak bardzo złościć na Deana.

 _Powiem mu, że nie może gryźć i przewracać taty!_ \- obiecał sobie w duchu. - _Ale jeśli będzie miły, to możemy go odwiedzać._ \- Przyznał łaskawie i to była jego ostatnia myśl, zanim zasnął.

Od tamtych wydarzeń minęło kilka miesięcy. Zdążyli się przeprowadzić na ranczo. Tata najpierw chciał zamieszkać w Crabtown i przyjeżdżać w weekendy, ale Misiek z mocnym wsparciem Ellen i reszty watahy (a nawet cioci Amy) wytłumaczył mu, że lepszym rozwiązaniem będzie po prostu zająć te dwa pokoje, w których i tak pomieszkiwali przez kilka dni w tygodniu.

Jedynym wilkiem, który nie namawiał taty do niczego był Dean, ale chociaż akurat nic nie mówił, to dla wszystkich było jasne, że czujnie nasłuchuje, jakie zapadają decyzje i  strasznie się ucieszył, kiedy w końcu tatuś ustąpił.

Potem Misiek powolutku zaczął zauważać te wszystkie drobne rzeczy: kwiatki, które Dean po kryjomu wstawiał do sypialni tatusia, udając, że to wcale nie on. Kawę i ciasto, które tatuś szykował i kazał Miśkowi nosić do gabinetu a to było ulubione ciasto Deana i taka pyszna kawa, jaka najlepiej mu smakowała. I jak Dean pojawiał się znienacka i pomagał tacie sięgnąć coś z wyższej półki w kuchni, albo zabierał mu zakupy, żeby tata nie dźwigał ich sam z samochodu do spiżarni. Albo jak zwalniał na wyprawach, na które czasem tatuś się z nimi wybierał, żeby mógł nadążyć (bo tatuś był od nich obu słabszy i szybciej się męczył). Albo wtedy, co tatuś zgubił rękawiczki i Dean oddał mu swoje i co jakiś czas sprawdzał, czy tatuś na pewno ma ciepło i szeptał do Miśka, że przecież nie chcą, żeby tatuś odmroził sobie _tyłek_ , bo dopiero mieliby ryk i histerie - i mrugał przy tym i obaj się trochę śmiali z tatusia, ale to nie było nic przykrego, bo Dean naprawdę się przejmował. I nie mówił tacie, co ma robić, tylko wysyłał Miśka: idź powiedz tatusiowi, żeby zjadł kawałek czekolady. Powiedz tatusiowi, że mogę wziąć jego plecak, jeśli się zmęczył. Powiedz tatusiowi, żeby poprawił czapkę, bo odmrozi uszy!

\- Sam mu powiedz! - krzyknął w końcu Misiek, zniecierpliwiony. - Chyba możesz? Nie jestem waszym telefonem!

Tatuś zwykle zostawiał ich razem, żeby mogli spędzać czas sami, jakby nie chciał im przeszkadzać i to było na początku bardzo miłe z jego strony, ale późną jesienią Misiek  zaczął proponować, żeby tatuś się do nich przyłączał. Albo kiedy byli z tatusiem, to żeby Dean z nimi siadał. Żeby mogli razem grać w gry, albo oglądać telewizję. Z początku wszyscy czuli się niezręcznie i sztywno. Tatuś siedział na jednym końcu kanapy, z kolanami pod brodą, obok Misiek z miską popcornu albo czipsów, a na drugim końcu, z daleka, Dean. Misiek czasem przewracał oczami, jak bardzo ci dwaj nie potrafili się ze sobą dogadać, ale krok po kroku okazywali sobie więcej... sympatii.

Zaczęli żartować.

Czasem pękali ze śmiechu, wszyscy trzej.

Czasem zapominali, że Misiek jest przy nich i gapili się na siebie przez kilka długich sekund, a potem tatuś podrywał się i szedł po picie, albo po ciasteczka, a Dean zaczynał się wygłupiać i hałasować.

No, i była ta sytuacja w spiżarni.

I wtedy w grudniu, co tatuś się poślizgnął na kawałku lodu na podwórku i Dean wyskoczył z garażu, pomógł mu wstać i zaniósł do domu. Na rękach. Bardzo się przejął, czy tatuś sobie czegoś nie złamał. _Stłukłeś tyłek!_ , powiedział. _Wcale nie_ , odpowiedział tatuś. _Na pewno masz ogromnego siniaka!_ , uparł się Dean. _Nie mam_ , zapewnił tatuś. _Pokaż!,_ zażądał Dean i obaj mieli czerwone policzki i śmiali się, a Misiek zauważył, że Dean pogłaskał tatusia po nodze. Nad kolanem.

Misiek nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby się polubili.

I zaczął podejrzewać, że oni się nie tylko lubią, nie tak zwyczajnie w każdym razie. Chociaż umknął mu moment, kiedy zaczęli spotykać się sami, bez niego. Na przykład na półpiętrze. Zjechał z poręczy z góry, bo wracał z myszkowania na strychu i wpadł na nich. Dean jakoś tak odskoczył, tatuś oddychał pospiesznie i był czerwony na buzi jak burak i miał strasznie potargane włosy. Misiek podparł się pod boki, węsząc, czy tatuś się boi, czy może źle się czuje, ale tatuś pachniał bardzo ładnie. Właściwie to nigdy nie pachniał lepiej.

Pobyt na ranczu dobrze mu robił. Policzki mu się trochę zaokrągliły, oczy mu błyszczały i wyglądał bardzo zdrowo, o wiele zdrowiej niż w Nowym Jorku. Nawet Ellen zauważyła, że tata _odmłodniał_ i że czasem _bryka jak szczeniaczek_. Tak powiedziała. Tata wtedy powiedział, że wreszcie się wysypia, nie stresuje się karierą i świeże powietrze działa cuda.

\- Świeże powietrze, akurat, nie wisz czasem! - prychnął Bobby, który też był wtedy w pobliżu. Ellen trzepnęła go ścierką, a tata zrobił się czerwony (strasznie często robił się czerwony) i bardzo zaaferowany poszedł nastawić pranie.

 

* * *

 

\- Tata! Tatuś! - krzyknął Misiek, przeskakując po kilka stopni na raz. Chciał mu pokazać przynęty, jakie zrobili z Bobbym. Będzie super, gdy wypłyną na jezioro łowić!

Tylu rzeczy się uczył każdego dnia, tyle przygód przeżył na ranczu, odkąd się sprowadzili, że nie wyobrażał sobie już powrotu do Nowego Jorku. Teraz, kiedy Dean i tata się zaprzyjaźniali było to coraz mniej prawdopodobne.

Pchnął drzwi taty sypialni i... zatrzymał się w progu.

Tata siedział na krawędzi łóżka a przed nim klęczał Dean i... chyba się trzymali za ręce. Misiek nie zobaczył dokładnie, bo Dean gwałtownie wstał i zaczął coś mamrotać, że chyba coś... zgubił... i... że musi... I poszedł bardzo szybko. Misiek wyjrzał za nim na korytarz, ale tylko usłyszał stukot butów na schodach.

Tatuś znów był czerwony (Misiek zaczął się poważnie obawiać, że to może mu zaszkodzić), łącznie z uszami i szyją i...

...szyją.

SZYJĄ.

Tatuś próbował poprawić koszulę i pozapinać wszystkie guziki (Misiek zmarszczył brwi), wstając i idąc do okna, ogromnie zainteresowany stanem pogody i kiedy się odwrócił plecami do Miśka i trochę pochylił głowę, Misiek to zobaczył.

Siniaka. Na szyi, z tyłu. Na karku. Tam, gdzie kołnierzyk odstawał. I nie tylko siniaka! Był też ślad zębów, draśnięcie, jak wtedy, co Dean go powalił na ziemię i ugryzł!

Misiek sapnął z nagłym gniewem i pobiegł za Deanem.

Znalazł go w garażu.

Dean lubił tam siedzieć i grzebać pod maską Impali i Misiek uwielbiał się przyglądać i grzebać razem z nim, ale tym razem nie myślał o takich przyjemnościach.

\- Czemu zaczepiasz tatę?! Co?! - wrzasnął i rzucił się z pięściami. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś go nie zaczepiał!

\- Nie zaczepiam... - wyjąkał Dean, starając się uniknąć ciosów, ale nie chciał go siłą przytrzymać. Pozwolił się wyładować małemu wilczkowi i odezwał się znów dopiero, kiedy Misiek trochę odsapnął i przerwał.

\- Ugryzłeś go! - Wilczek zagryzł wargi i z całej siły kopnął oponę. - To nie jest smok! Nie możesz go gryźć, bo złamiesz mu kark!

Dean zamrugał w zaskoczeniu. Podniósł brwi. Kucnął.

\- Ja nie... - Zaczął. Potarł twarz gestem zdradzającym niepewność. - Nie gryzę go jak smoka. Nie złamię mu karku.

\- Nie? - Szczeniaczek miał minę pełną wątpliwości i niechęci.

\- Przysięgam. - Coś w głosie Deana brzmiało tak, że szczeniaczek uwierzył. Coś bardzo uroczystego i poważnego. - Spytałem go... Spytałem twojego tatusia, czy mógłbym... I on się zgodził.

\- Zgodził? - Szczeniaczek zupełnie się pogubił. Jak to: zgodził? Czemu tatuś miałby się _zgodzić_ , żeby Dean go ugryzł? Czemu Dean miałby go _prosić_? Czemu Dean miałby _chcieć_ go ugryźć?!

\- Zgodził, bo... bo my... Bo ja... - Dean głośno i powoli wypuścił z płuc powietrze, zaczerpnął nowy oddech i w końcu wyrzucił z siebie - ...go bardzo lubię.

\- I dlatego go gryziesz? - Szczeniaczek pokręcił głową.

\- Chcę, żeby pachniał... mną. - Wyznał Dean cicho. - I żeby... wszyscy wiedzieli... Że... - dukał z najwyższym trudem i Misiek nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie - ...go lubię. Że go... lubię... - Powtórzył. - Że pachnie... mną i... nikim innym... Że... nikt... inny... że tylko... my... że my się lubimy...

Misiek gapił się na niego z uchyloną buzią, póki coś nie kliknęło.

\- Że jesteście parą? - Odgadł.

To by tłumaczyło, czemu kilka dni temu znalazł ipoda Deana na taty nocnym stoliku. I jego skarpetki koło łóżka.

A ten wielki bukiet czerwonych róż, co się pojawił przedwczoraj był chyba trzy razy większy niż dotychczasowe bukiety.

Dean wstał z kucek i oparł się o maskę Impali, wyciągając nogi przed siebie.

\- Kiedyś byliśmy. - Dean poklepał miejsce obok siebie i szczeniaczek powoli się zbliżył. Wspiął na zderzak i usiadł na masce.

\- Zanim się urodziłem? - Misiek poczuł, że w buzi zrobiło mu się sucho i nie mógł przełknąć, bo zabrakło mu śliny.

Dean skinął powoli.

\- Chcę być znów z twoim tatusiem. - Wyznał. - Tak jak Ellen i Bobby. Jak para. Trzymać się za ręce i całować i...

\- Spać. Razem.

Dean najpierw się zdziwił, a potem cicho zaśmiał, zawstydzony.

\- To też, tak... - Kaszlnął i Misiek zauważył, że Dean wyłamuje palce ze zdenerwowania. - Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Ja?

\- Czy to okay dla ciebie?

Misiek się zastanowił. Pewne rzeczy już sobie wcześniej przemyślał. O pewnych rzeczach marzył sobie przed snem. Czasem.

\- Chcesz być moim tatą? - spytał wprost, patrząc prosto w oczy Deana.

Dean skinął.

\- Nie wyślesz mnie do internetu, jak Charlie?

Dean się roześmiał i objął go, przyciskając mocno do siebie.

\- Nie! Nie, na pewno nie. - Śmiał się głośno i z ulgą. - Nigdy bym cię nie wysłał do internatu. Umarłbym z tęsknoty, gdybyś teraz wyjechał... _gdziekolwiek_. - Nagle Misiek poczuł coś na czubku głowy. Coś ciepłego. Ciepły oddech. I pocałunek. Dean go pocałował w głowę i zakołysał miękko. - Chcę, żebyście obaj zostali ze mną. Twój tatuś i ty. Będę się wami opiekować i będę was kochać... - Obaj nagle troszkę zesztywnieli na dźwięk tego słowa, zanim Dean nabrał powietrza i oświadczył. - Kocham was. Twojego tatusia i ciebie. Bardzo mocno.

\- Chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy - wymamrotał szczeniaczek z nosem wciśniętym w koszulę Deana. - Bo z Charliem nie był.

\- Ja też chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy. Ja bez niego nie byłem. Bez was, bez ciebie też.

I tak Dean przestał być Deanem a został tatą.

 

* * *

 

W maju tatuś zachorował.

Zaczął częściej podsypiać w dzień, na kanapie, albo w hamaku na werandzie. Mówił, że jest zmęczony i nie chciał chodzić na wycieczki, chociaż go zapraszali. Zrobił się marudny i drażliwy. Ciągle się skarżył, że coś śmierdzi i nie miał apetytu. Parę razy zwymiotował i Misiek się porządnie przestraszył, kiedy któregoś dnia tatuś się przewrócił w salonie. Po prostu wstawał z kanapy i nagle upadł, stracił przytomność i Misiek zawołał Ellen i tatę (tatę Deana), który zaniósł go do swojej sypialni i położył do łóżka, a potem pojechał do miasta po Amy.

Bo ciocia Amy jest lekarką, przyjechała z Seattle i ponownie otworzyła gabinet, w którym kiedyś pracowała.

Misiek niecierpliwie czekał, co Amy powie i bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy tata zbiegł do kuchni strasznie zadowolony i porwał Ellen do tańca (chociaż nie grała żadna muzyka) i krzyknął: niespodzianka! I Ellen zaczęła mu gratulować i w ciągu następnej godziny wszyscy się zeszli do domu, Bobby i wujek Sammy i Rufus i połowa watahy i wszyscy zaczęli tacie gratulować i pytać, czy to na pewno, a on mówił, że jeszcze nie na pewno, bo jest za wcześnie, ale wszystko na to wskazuje i teraz Cas (czyli tatuś) musi odpoczywać i uważać na siebie.

Misiek wymknął się na górę i zapukał do sypialni.

Tatuś nie spał, chociaż leżał z nietęgą miną, zagrzebany w pościeli a obok siedziała ciocia i rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon w sprawie wizyty i mówiła: _to dopiero trzeci albo czwarty tydzień... Tak, zrobimy oznaczenie poziomu hormonów we krwi... Jak wcześnie możemy zrobić usg?_

\- Jesteś chory? - Misiek wdrapał się łóżko i przytulił do tatusia, ale ostrożnie, nie chcąc go za mocno ściskać.

\- Nie. - Tatuś zerknął na ciocię i ciocia mrugnęła do niego, nie przerywając rozmawiać pocałowała go w policzek i wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

\- To czemu będziesz mieć badania?

\- Żeby się upewnić, ale to tylko formalność, bo na pewno nic mi nie jest. - Zapewnił. - Na pewno.

\- Tata jest w kuchni ze wszystkimi i się strasznie cieszy. - Misiek nic z tego nie rozumiał. Tatuś przyjrzał mu się badawczo.

\- Cieszy się?

\- Tańczył z Ellen. I wszyscy mu gratulują. - Misiek się zastanowił, czy to dlatego, że wszyscy się wcześniej bali, że tatuś jest poważnie chory a okazało się, że wcale nie?

Tatuś się uśmiechnął i wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Chcesz do nich zejść?

\- Nie. Trochę kręci mi się w głowie. Później zejdę. - Zdecydował.

\- Mówiłeś, że nic ci nie jest. - Misiek zrobił się podejrzliwy.

\- Bo nic. - Tatuś zamrugał. - Nic, nie martw się. Ja tylko... Ja... No, więc...

\- No?

Obaj drgnęli na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

\- Będziesz starszym bratem - powiedział ~~Dean~~ tata, siadając obok nich z rozanieloną miną. Pochylił się i dał buzi tatusiowi i przygarnął Miśka do siebie tak, że wszyscy trzej leżeli bardzo blisko przytuleni. Misiek potrzebował dłuższej chwili na przeprocesowanie tej informacji. - Będziemy mieć nowego szczeniaczka. Prawda?

\- Najwyraźniej - odparł tatuś z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i tata znów go pocałował.

\- Ale kto go urodzi?

I tak Misiek dowiedział się skąd się biorą szczeniaczki i czemu tata jest bardziej tatą, niż do tej pory myślał a tatuś jest trochę tatusiem a trochę mamusią. Nie żeby to był jakiś problem, ale Misiek potrzebował kilku dni na poukładanie sobie tego. I rozmowy z ciocią Amy, która mu pokazała obrazek brzucha z dzidzią w środku i wyjaśniła, że tatuś chociaż urodził się chłopcem, to ma w brzuchu to coś, gdzie rosną dzidzie. Taki specjalny balonik, albo woreczek, który się nazywa macica i to się zdarza bardzo rzadko, ale czasem się zdarza, że ktoś z wierzchu wygląda jak chłopak a w środku jest jak dziewczyna.

Następne dwa tygodnie zajęło Miśkowi rozmyślanie nad tym, że tata jest jego prawdziwym tatą.

Przeprowadzili na ten temat rozmowę i tata się popłakał, bo musiał powiedzieć Miśkowi, że był okropnie głupi kiedy się dowiedział, że tatuś ma Miśka w brzuchu i powiedział różne przykre rzeczy i dlatego tatuś wyjechał i zamieszkał z Charliem. Że tata okropnie tęsknił za nimi i dlatego taki był zły, jak tatuś wtedy powiedział, żeby Misiek się spakował i wyjeżdżają, bo się przestraszył, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy i że oddałby całe złoto smoków, jakie ma zakopane tu i ówdzie w lesie i w górach, żeby tylko cofnąć czas i móc wychowywać Miśka od urodzenia.

Tata powiedział, że wie, że zawiódł Miśka, ale czy Misiek może mu wybaczyć?

Misiek mógł.

Jak tylko tatuś przestał rzygać każdego ranka, wrócił mu apetyt i zaczął jeść bardzo dużo i robić się gruby. Tata nie spuszczał go z oka. Ciągle kazał mu odpoczywać, czytał mnóstwo książek o dzidziusiach i wyjaśniał im często ile szczeniaczek ma teraz centymetrów, czy ma już serduszko, czy ma już rączki, paluszki, uszka i co robi w brzuchu miewa czkawkę, rozrabia a nawet sika! Fuj!, Misiek był trochę zdegustowany a tata zachwycony.

Tatuś od wiosny mieszkał w sypialni taty, więc teraz jego sypialnię przerobili na pokój maluszka: wynieśli łóżko, wstawili drugą komodę i znieśli ze strychu kołyskę. Fotel w kwiatki został - tatuś powiedział, że się przyda, kiedy maluszek będzie ich budził w nocy i żeby można było usiąść podczas karmienia. Tatuś wiedział wszystko, bo pamiętał jak było z Miśkiem, więc czasem mówił tacie, żeby się uspokoił i że nie wszystko wygląda jak w książkach i że na pewno sobie poradzą, bo przecież nie oni pierwsi i nie ostatni będą mieć szczeniaczka, ale tata machał ręką i mówił: zdrzemnij się! Musisz odpoczywać! Jadłeś owoce? A piłeś sok? A mięso zjadłeś? Pamiętaj, potrzebujesz białka i witamin dla maluszka! A gdzie teraz idziesz? Nie, nie będziesz nic piekł! Żadnych ciasteczek! Bo się nie możesz przemęczać, ani schylać i w ogóle dźwigać! Bo ja tak mówię! Zabraniam! Kicaj, zajączku (tak tata mówił na tatusia, albo: _królewno_ ) na leżaczek. Masz ciasteczko w piekarniczku i to jest twoja praca, żeby sobie spokojnie rosła ta drożdżóweczka, rozumiemy się?

Tatuś mrugał wtedy do Miśka i przewracał oczami, ale kładł się z powrotem na leżak i patrzył jak tata z Miśkiem grzebią w Impali, albo grają w koszykówkę, albo przeszkadzają Bobby'emu i Rufusowi przy montowaniu placu zabaw, który we dwóch wymyślili.

Minął rok, odkąd tatuś przyjechał do internatu i zabrał Miśka na wycieczkę. To miała być krótka wycieczka, tylko żeby pokazać mu miejsca, w których kiedyś tatuś mieszkał i pracował. Wycieczka całkowicie odmieniła ich życie i Misiek musiał przyznać, że to był bardzo intensywny rok. Tyle się wydarzyło. Tyle rzeczy się dowiedział. O sobie i o tatusiu. I o swojej rodzinie.

Odnalazł się jego prawdziwy tata. I cała wataha. I teraz czekali na małą siostrzyczkę. Ciocia podglądała dzidzię w brzuchu i powiedziała, że to prawie na pewno będzie dziewczynka i tata zaczął mówić na nią _Ciasteczko_. Ale nie przestał zajmować się Miśkiem. Misiek wiedział. Czuł, że tata go kocha.

\- Ty, twój tatuś i _Ciasteczko_ to wszystko, co najważniejsze, co mam - mówił czasem. - Kocham was nieprzytomnie.

\- My ciebie też. - Zapewniał Misiek w swoim imieniu i reszty. - My ciebie jeszcze bardziej.

 

 

 

*************************************************************

Koniec i bomba a kto czytał - ten trąba! ;) :) :)

To już naprawdę koniec alternatywnego rozwoju sytuacji :) Dziękuję, że cierpliwie znieśliście ten mój mały off topic, a teraz wrócimy do "rzeczywistości". Z weselem, nocą poślubną, miesiącem miodowym i innymi atrakcjami. No i całą chmarą szczeniaczków, których tu co poniektórym brakowało! Bądźcie gotowi jutro! :)

 


	129. GORĄCZKA POŚLUBNEJ NOCY

Cas zszedł po schodach ostrożnie jakby stąpał po rozżarzonych węglach i kruszonym szkle. Świat wirował nieznośnie, gardło wyschło na wiór a w brzuchu biegał chomik cierpiący na ADHD.

\- Umierasz? - Dean odsunął Amy, która właśnie zakładała mu szew na łuku brwiowym i spojrzał na swego świeżo zaobrączkowanego wilka.

\- Pić... - wymamrotał świeżo zaobrączkowany, skacowany i sponiewierany weselem mąż.

 _Mąż_. Dean się uśmiechnął i stęknął. _Auć_ , szczęka bolała jak cholera.

\- Na pewno nie ma złamań? - Zwrócił się do Amy podejrzliwie. - Jestem twardy, ale nie kuloodporny. Mogłem ucierpieć!

Cas doczłapał do lodówki, praktycznie na oślep wymacał butlę z mlekiem i wyduldał do dna. Beknął gromko i oparł się ciężko o krawędź blatu. Dean i Amy z zainteresowaniem obserwowali, jak jadowicie niebieskie oczy, teraz zaczerwienione i zmętniałe usiłują sfokusować się na wybranym punkcie, gdzieś między jedną głową Deana a... drugą.

\- Ile widzisz palców? - Dean podniósł dłoń i Cas zmrużył powieki jak staruszek doczytujący przy śniadaniu dział nekrologów w gazecie. Z marnym skutkiem. - Ale widzisz moją rękę? W ogóle?

Cas otrząsnął się, powolutku, z pijacką koncentracją spuścił wzrok na płytki podłogi, na swoje stopy. Na swoją własną rękę, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Poruszył palcami.

\- Może jego zbadaj, co? Dostał niezły cios. - Dean się znów zaniepokoił i wściekł na wspomnienie Charliego. Powinien zabić sukinsyna. Ale nie chciał takich rzeczy na swoim weselu. Mocno go przetrącił i zapowiedział, że jeszcze raz Charlie wejdzie mu w drogę a wyląduje w rozpadlinie. Nie będzie się patyczkował.

\- Okay. - Amy ustąpiła. - Chodź tu, pijaku. - Posadziła go na taborecie i zrobiła podstawowe rozpoznanie neurologiczne. Postukała tu i ówdzie, zobaczyła odruchy (prawidłowe), latareczką przyczepioną do breloczka z kluczami zaświeciła w oczy. - Boli cię głowa?

\- No. - Cas skulił się na siedzeniu, najwyraźniej próbując zasnąć na siedząco.

\- Kręci ci się?

\- No.

\- Rzygałeś na górze?

\- Nie. Przestańcie tak się drzeć! - Narzekał, cały zbolały, ale z bliższej odległości udało mu się dostrzec (mniej więcej, podwójnie i trochę przez mgłę) twarz Deana. - A co tobie się stało?!

\- Stłukłem twojego absztyfikanta. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie.

Cas w jednej sekundzie przetrzeźwiał i trochę się nawet wyprostował.

\- Boli? - Rozczulił się, sięgnął do twarzy alfy i pogłaskał rozkwitające siniaki na żuchwie, rozcięcie nad okiem i napuchłą wargę. Dean spojrzał na Amy, kiedy Cas wgramolił mu się na kolana i zaczął chlipać. - Biedny... ale cię urządził...

\- Prawda? - Zgodził się natychmiast. Poczucie winy było monetą, którą mógł wymienić na różne... _dobra_. Mądry alfa nie przepuszcza takich okazji. - A wszystko przez ciebie.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to!

\- Ja myślę!

\- Może odłożycie to na później? Wynagradzanie i tak dalej? Jak wytrzeźwiejecie. - Amy ostudziła ich zapały. Spojrzała na zegarek. - Czwarta, może idźcie się przespać, co?

\- Dołożyłeś mu? - Cas dźwignął się i obaj, ciasno objęci, wspierając jeden drugiego, zaczęli wspinać się do sypialni.

\- Przetrzepałem to i owo. - Dean nie wiedział, na ile Cas wyraża ciekawość i podziw, a na ile zacznie zaraz wyrzuty. Co prawda Charlie nie był najłatwiejszym przeciwnikiem i nawet zdobył pewną przewagę, ale kiedy w ferworze walki położył Casa na deskach (konkretnie na grządce bazylii) Dean stracił hamulce i możliwe, że by go zabił, gdyby nie interwencja chłopaków. Jednak omega w najmniej oczekiwanych chwilach potrafił ulec sentymentom i stanąć w obronie różnych "uciśnionych". Kto wie kogo teraz kwalifikował do tej kategorii.

\- Chciał mnie całować! Siłą! - Poskarżył ze wzburzeniem.

\- To po co lazłeś z nim w krzaki? - Dean nie chciał robić wyrzutów, ale Cas musiał wiedzieć, że niemądrze sam się wystawił na niebezpieczeństwo. - Tylko na moment cię spuszczę z oczu i już się pakujesz w kłopoty!

\- Chciałem mu pokazać mój ogródek! - Cas powiedział to tak niewinnym tonem, nieświadomy dwuznaczności zarówno samego stwierdzenia jak i sytuacji, że Dean mógł się tylko roześmiać (praz jęknąć: _cholera, ta szczęka serio boli!_ ) - I to nie są żadne krzaki! Trzydzieści centymetrów najwyższe!

\- Miałbyś się z pyszna, gdybym nie nadszedł! - Dean pchnął drzwi i obaj wtoczyli się do sypialni. - Zerwałby ci wianek w dniu ślubu...

\- Co? - Cas pokręcił głową, uznając, że Dean plecie jakieś głupstwa. - To ty zerwałeś mi wianek dawno... - Machnął ręką. _Nieważne_. - Nie cierpię szampana.

Jak najostrożniej wylądował na materacu, nienawykły do skutków nadużywania alkoholu.

\- To dziwnie to okazujesz, bo obtrąbiłeś chyba cztery butle sam.

\- Tylko kilka kieliszków... i wcale mi nie smakował.

\- To trzeba było pić Sprite'a! Byś nie zdychał teraz... Ty miałeś kiedyś kaca wcześniej?

\- Nie.

\- No to widzisz, jak to jest. - Dean wygłosił umoralniającą uwagę o szkodliwości picia. Ale zaraz pocieszył. - Po południu poczujesz się lepiej.

Obaj leżeli w poprzek materaca, w trochę dziwnych pozycjach, starając się opanować sensacje wymarzonej nocy poślubnej.

\- Czy nie powinniśmy się teraz... no, wiesz? - Cas obrócił się na plecy, czując, że głowa i brzuch są kruche jak najcieńsze szkło. Ledwie był w stanie sformułować pytanie, ale nie chciał czegoś przegapić w ten tak ważny dzień, który mieli wspominać do końca życia jako podniosłe i romantyczne złączenie dusz i ciał... - Kochać?

\- Królewno!, gdybym tylko dał radę... - Dean odpuścił kozaczenie i schował alfią dumę do kieszeni. - Przeleciałbym cię w tę i we w tę, jak Armstrong drogę na Księżyc i z powrotem, ale nie jestem w stanie nawet unieść palca, nie mówiąc o innych rzeczach...

Cas bynajmniej nie zgłaszał pretensji - w odpowiedzi zachrapał.

 

* * *

 

Misiek z werandy obserwował Charliego, transportowanego do wozu przez wujków. Nie obchodzili się z nim łagodnie. Po tym, jak ciocia Amy go zbadała i stwierdziła, że powinien jechać do szpitala, ale zasadniczo nie znajduje się w stanie bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia - Charlie stał się persona non grata. Misiek podsłuchał, że Charlie zaatakował tatusia i tata interweniował, a to oznaczało porządne lanie. Tata przy okazji też trochę oberwał. Misiek widział, jak ciocia zszywała mu skórę na twarzy.

Ciocia Jody spytała, czy Charlie chce zgłosić incydent i złożyć zeznania, ale Charlie nie chciał.

\- Załatwiliśmy to jak wilki - powiedział jakoś tak twardo i gorzko jednocześnie.

\- Lepiej się już tu nie pokazuj. - Poradził wujek Sammy. - Trzeci raz Dean ci nie odpuści.

Charlie wypluł skrzepniętą krew i chyba ząb i powiedział, że nie zamierza.

\- Wygrał. Tym razem naprawdę wygrał - mruknął. - Ten kretyn jeszcze nie raz przez niego zapłacze, ale mnie to już nie obchodzi.

Wujek tylko skinął głową, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego lepszego.

\- Któryś z chłopaków może cię odwieźć. - Zaproponował uprzejmie. - Nie powinieneś prowadzić w tym stanie.

\- Prędzej mnie szlag trafi! - Charlie ostro odrzucił pomoc i wtedy zgłosił się agent tatusia, ten z Nowego Jorku.

\- Jadę do miasta, do hotelu. Mogę go podrzucić. - Wzruszył ramionami. Charlie obrzucił go spojrzeniem, powęszył, skrzywił się z nutą odrazy, ale wyraził zgodę.

I tak Charlie zniknął z ich życia na dobre.

Misiek nauczył się wielu rzeczy od swojego taty, ale jedną z najważniejszych było: bronić tych, których się kocha. Tata kochał rodzinę, ich - szczeniaczki - nad życie. Ale najbardziej ze wszystkich kochał tatusia i mogli się z tatusiem sprzeczać, nie odzywać, dawać sobie klapsy i rzucać w siebie owsianką - wszystko to jednak gasło, gdy ktoś chciał tatusia skrzywdzić.

\- Nie ma prawdziwego wesela bez rozkwaszenia komuś nosa! - Zaśmiał się wujek Sammy, wracając i poklepał bratanka po plecach. - Niech ten Charlie się cieszy, że Dean nie odgryzł mu głowy!

\- Co z nim? - Wujek Gabe zaczepił wujka Sama, żeby się więcej dowiedzieć.

\- Położyłem go do łóżka. Padł jak betka.

\- Mocno oberwał.

\- Amy go oglądała. Jest po prostu urżnięty. Obudzi się w południe z wielkim kacem i dopiero wtedy poczuje ból życia. - Sammy prychnął i wszedł do kuchni, żeby pomówić z ciocią i zabrać ją na tańce, jeśli skończyła opatrywać tatę.

Mimo tego dramatycznego przerywnika i nieobecności młodej pary - wesele trwało w najlepsze a goście nabrali apetytów i sił na drugą część przyjęcia.

Misiek musiał przyznać, że urżnięty tatuś był bardzo śmiesznym widokiem, wartym zapamiętania. Dużo tańczył, śmiał się, całował z ciociami i z tatą i wyczyniał jakieś akrobacje (chociaż nie potrafił i się przewracał), śpiewał przeboje na cały głos (i zapominał tekstów więc zmyślał i wychodziły straszne głupoty), uciekał tacie, jak tata chciał go złapać i odprowadzić do stołu, żeby coś zjadł i odpoczął, założył sobie serwetkę na głowę i udawał, że to welon, rzucił bukietem i trafił wujka Gabe'a w twarz, wujek odskoczył jak oparzony a tatuś zaczął krzyczeć: będziesz następny! Będziesz następny!

Wszystkim pokazywał obrączkę i mówił, że jest mężem Deana Winchestera. Był tym faktem rozanielony.

Podczas pokazu baniek o północy położył się na trawie i patrzył z fascynacją na tęczowe bąble, a potem ganiał za nimi, próbując je łapać w locie jakby miał trzy lata.

Potem tańczył z tatą taki przytulany taniec, strasznie wolny, właściwie to nawet nie tańczyli, tylko kołysali się w miejscu i coś sobie szeptali na ucho i tatuś się rozpłakał ze wzruszenia i powiedział, że jest taki szczęśliwy, że chyba mu pęknie serce - a chwilkę potem wywijał na parkiecie rock'n'rolla, aż mu krawat fruwał a tata przewracał oczami i mówił kelnerom, żeby już nie dawali tatusiowi szampana.

Tatuś naprawdę był szczęśliwy, że jest taty mężem.

Tylko szkoda, że głupi Charlie wszystko popsuł.

Tata dobrze zrobił, że go sprał.

Ciekawe, czy zrobią nowego szczeniaczka. Z okazji ślubu...?, zastanawiał się Misiek. Coś za długo schodziło im się bez szczeniaczka, już tyle miesięcy po urodzinach Grejpfruta i nie było żadnego ogłoszenia?

Cas miał podobne myśli i gdzieś koło ósmej, po złapaniu kilku godzin snu i szybkim prysznicu, wlazł pod kołdrę i zaczął... pomrukiwać.

Kusząco.

I tak sugestywnie się przytulać. Miziać. Całować.

\- Królewno... - wymamrotał Dean, przeciągając się. - Przypływ sił?

\- Mhm... - Cas z zupełnie jednoznaczną intencją wdrapał się okrakiem na alfę i zaczął się ocierać, powolutku przesuwając coraz niżej, niżej, do pępka alfy i brzucha i...

\- Nie miałeś przypadkiem kaca? - Zainteresował się alfa, leciutko unosząc biodra, kiedy poczuł bardzo mokry i bardzo przyjemny dotyk języka w swoim bardzo wrażliwym miejscu. Konkretnie na samym czubeczku tego miejsca...

\- Y.Yh-ym. - Zaprzeczył mruknięciem, gdyż miał zbyt zajęte usta, żeby mówić.

Dean potrafił docenić taką pobudkę i nie zgłaszał żadnych uwag, zostawiając omedze... hm, pole do popisu. Cas przez lata stał się biegły w dostarczaniu Deanowi przyjemności, celująco poznał jego anatomię i potrafił tak operować językiem i wargami, że Dean dosłownie wariował od doznań. Odchodził od zmysłów...

\- Ej! Ej... - Powstrzymał omegę w ostatniej chwili przed tym, jak Cas na nim usiadł. Sięgnął pod poduszkę po pakiecik prezerwatyw. - Najpierw to, królewno. Skafanderek.

\- A może dziś nie? - Cas zabrał pakiecik i odrzucił za siebie, po czym pochylił się uwodzicielsko i aksamitnym głosem zapytał: - Może nie?

\- Co kombinujesz? - Dean go przytrzymał, niechętnie, bo to była wspaniała perspektywa zamienić _może tak_ na _może nie_ i dziś zrobić przechadzkę bez skafanderka?

\- Nic... - Głos Casa rozpływał się jak miód, słodki i lepki, odwracając uwagę Deana od tego, co omega wyprawiał biodrami, chcąc się koniecznie nadziać na postawiony grotmaszt. Dean niuchnął i od razu wyczuł ten specyficzny koktajl hormonów w krwi omegi, świadczący o... gorączce.

\- Nie możemy. - Złapał go za tyłek i przesunął go sobie nieco na brzuch, zwiększając dystans między własnym sprzętem a sprzętem omegi. - Przecież wiesz.

\- Możemy... - odpowiedział łagodnie i prosząco, nie przestając się wić i kręcić.

\- Musimy zaczekać. - Dean nienawidził tego, że musi odmówić czegoś, czego sam tak desperacko pragnął, ale musiał zachować rozsądek. - Nie utrudniaj...

\- Zróbmy to tylko dziś... potem będziemy uważać! Obiecuję... - Napraszał się omega. - Tylko dziś, bo ślub... No, bo ślub... Zróbmy sobie prezent... Co? Dean? Od jutra będziemy pilnować skafanderków... Co? Od jutra, a dziś prezent!

Na Pierwszego Wilka, jak on się wiercił! Jak kręcił tym tyłkiem i jakie odgłosy wydawał, od których można było kompletnie stracić resztki przytomności.

\- Dean... Dean, tylko dziś... - szeptał, przeciągając sylaby śpiewnie i lubieżnie. - Tylko ten raz... Hm?

\- Równie dobrze moglibyśmy od razu kupić test ciążowy! - Dean pozwolił się całować, ale nic więcej. - Zaskoczysz od razu. Masz gorączkę!

Niepotrzebnie ostatnio go tyle gryzł. To zawsze wprowadzało Casa w romantyczny nastrój...

\- To nie gorączka, to szampan... - Kłamał jak z nut, znów się opuszczając tak, żeby móc wepchnąć sterczący w gotowości członek Deana między własne uda.

\- Akurat...

\- A nawet jeśli? To przecież ślub jest raz... Jak zrobimy sobie szczeniaczka... Dziś?... To co się stanie? - Przekonywał z pasją. - Potem zrobimy przerwę, kilka lat, obiecuję... Co nam szkodzi teraz jeden szczeniaczek więcej? - Rozciągnął się nad Deanem, sięgnął do szuflady i pospiesznym gestem, jakby Dean miał mu odebrać zabawkę, zapiął obrożę. Tę samą, co na kempingu. Co za cwany hultaj!

Dean gwałtownie obrócił się na brzuch, przygniatając omegę do materaca.

\- Anemia... - Przypomniał, czując, jak jego opór się kruszy (a co innego twardnieje i pęcznieje ponad granicę wytrzymałości) i Cas też to czuł, bo zarzucił stopy na barki Deana, rozwierając się w wyzywającym zaproszeniu. Obroża była stara, z kawałka sztywnej, słabo wyprawionej skóry, z metalową, ciężką klamrą. Prymitywna, sklecona naprędce, bez żadnej wartości estetycznej - czysto praktyczny przedmiot, który przydawał im się podczas ich wypraw na smoki. Którą Dean założył mu w lesie po przywłaszczeniu.

\- Przecież się mną zaopiekujesz... Hm? - szepnął ulegle i ufnie. - Zrób szczeniaczka... Dean, zrób nam szczeniaczka. Proszę...

Wygiął grzbiet w kołyskę i jeszcze mocniej dociągnął kolana do piersi, jeszcze szerzej się otwierając na Deana, cały dostępny i wyczekujący z niecierpliwością, drżący i chętny. Proszący. Skamlący.

Obroża pachniała animalnie, budząc wspomnienia. Dean węszył jego szyję z upojeniem. Ten drobiazg symbolizował całkowite posłuszeństwo i oddanie, całkowite i bezwarunkowe podporządkowanie omegi, pogodzonego z dominacją alfy. W tej zgodzie nie było nic z przygnębiającej rezygnacji, przeciwnie, omega ulegał z radością i wdziękiem. Podsuwał się alfie, ofiarowywał i prosił, żeby alfa zechciał go wziąć... pokryć... kolejny raz przywłaszczyć.

\- Zrób nam maluszka... co? - wydyszał wprost w usta alfy, próbując całować go i ubłagać jednocześnie. - Chcę twojego szczeniaczka... Dean... Chcę twojego...

Dean nie był w stanie się dłużej opierać. Nie chciał. Nawet nie musiał celować - po prostu wszedł w omegę jednym zdecydowanym, długim posunięciem bioder, aż ten pisnął i zajęczał, a w jego błękitnych ślepiach, rozwartych szeroko tak jak jego uda pojawiły się łzy i zdziwienie.

Westchnął, gdy Dean się nieco wycofał, niezupełnie, do połowy i chwilę obaj trwali nieruchomo, przyzwyczajając się do siebie i czekając, aż wnętrze omegi zrobi się naprawdę mokre i nieco luźniejsze, by potężny organ alfy nie sprawiał niepotrzebnego bólu. Ich języki się zetknęły, oddechy zmieszały.

Drugi suw był już przyjemny dla nich obu, chociaż Cas krzyknął, Dean wiedział, że ma nie przestawać. Teraz trzeba znaleźć rytm i wykazać się pewną bezwzględnością, by się nie rozproszyć, by go nie zgubić, bo Dean musi teraz prowadzić - jak w tańcu. Narzucić rygor, żeby Cas mógł się zapomnieć. To jest przywilej omegi: całkowicie polegać na alfie, słuchać i współbrzmieć z jego siłą, drżeć i wydawać dźwięki jak uderzana struna. To Dean zadba o kompozycję, to on zagra melodię, ale to Cas jest instrumentem, który zaśpiewa...

Gorączka go teraz pcha w ręce samca, gorączka go otwiera i pobudza w nim nieprzeparte pragnienie by się oddać. Cas pod wpływem gorączki nie różnił się od wilczyc, nie różnił się od suk w rui. Gdy nadeszła był gotów tarzać się u stóp Deana, i wypinać i błagać o to, do czego wzywała go natura. Potrafił w tym okazać determinację i przebiegłość, by dostać swoją porcję nasienia. By dostać szczeniaczka.

Potem złagodnieje. Uspokoi się, wyciszy. Będzie jak owieczka, będzie się kleił do alfy, słuchając pierwotnego instynktu, który nakaże mu szukać opieki i ochrony dla siebie i maleństwa, noszonego w brzuchu. Będzie się kręcił po domu, nie chcąc się oddalać, zajęty _gniazdowaniem_. Skupiony na rodzinie. Rozczulająco cierpliwy i miękki. Dean uwielbiał go takim, spokojnym i kochającym - jego i ich dzieci.

Ale zanim szczeniaczek wyląduje gdzie trzeba, muszą się trochę przyłożyć. Muszą wspiąć się na szczyt i większość tej pracy spoczywa na Deanie, to on musi wytyczyć szlak i pociągnąć omegę za sobą. A przed samym szczytem musi się wstrzymać, poczekać na niego, na tego wilczka, żeby doszedł pierwszy, żeby zatrząsł się z rozkoszy i wessał go w głąb siebie podczas orgazmu, który jest silniejszy w gorączce i trwa dłużej niż zwykle - nie bez celu - żeby patrzył przez Deana niewidzącym wzrokiem, wygięty w łuk, tężejąc na sekundę lub dwie, jak w agonii...

I dopiero teraz Dean może rzucić się za nim w przepaść, uwolnić z narosłego napięcia i opróżnić w gorącym, przytulnym wnętrzu. Jeszcze ostatnie warknięcie, podsycone stężeniem testosteronu we krwi, jeszcze brutalnie wyglądające dla postronnych ukąszenie w szyję, warkot i Dean może opaść na niego... słodko wycieńczony i lekki...

...senny...

Błogi.

Zasypia z wargami na skroni omegi. Teraz obaj muszą nabrać sił. Za jakiś czas się ocknie w czułym nastroju, gotów spełnić każdą zachciankę omegi, gotów przychylić mu nieba, osłonić go własną piersią przed każdym zagrożeniem. Ich taniec się nie skończył. Trwa, chociaż zmienił rytm. Teraz Cas weźmie, a Dean ofiaruje. Siła alfy służy omedze, słabość omegi służy alfie - równowaga zostaje zachowana, nikt nie zaciąga niespłacalnego długu, nikt nie oddaje lichwiarskich odsetek... Są jak jedno, awers i rewers.

Są jednością.

 

* * *

 

Cas się przeciągnął, zadowolony i odrobinę głodny. Otworzył oczy i pierwsze na co spojrzał to palec z obrączką.

\- Sprawdzasz? - Dean mruknął mu w kark, wcisnął nos we włosy i zaciągnął się wonią omegi. Czy dziś coś się zmieniło? Czy Cas jest dziś jeszcze bardziej jego niż kiedykolwiek przedtem? Pierwszego ranka ich _małżeństwa?_

Cas się uśmiechnął, przekręcił nieznacznie na brzuch, przyciągnął brodę do piersi. Dean natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i lekko go ugryzł. I jeszcze raz, trochę mocniej. Na wszelki wypadek. Małżeństwo małżeństwem, obrączka obrączką, ale nic nie daje większej pewności niż stary, dobry siniak na karku.

\- Zdejmę. - Sięgnął do klamry, ale Cas zatrzymał jego palce w pół gestu.

\- Niech jeszcze sobie będzie - powiedział cicho. Dean tym razem polizał go za uchem i pocałował policzek. Skroń. Bark i obojczyk... miejsce między łopatkami, póki Cas nie zaczął chichotać i wiercić się, uciekając z powodu łaskotek.

\- Więc będzie szczeniaczek? - Pół stwierdził, pół zapytał, kiedy omega odwrócił się na plecy i spojrzał w górę, w twarz pochylającego się nad nim alfy.

Cas nie odpowiedział, zarumienił się i zakrył policzki dłońmi, ale po oczach było widać, że jest rozbawiony. W świetnym humorze. Aż się prosił, by mu podokuczać.

\- Buraki!

\- Nie! - Zaprotestował. - Dean, damy radę bez buraków...

\- Tak? - Oparł się na łokciu, przygarnął go blisko, splatając z nim nogi i głaszcząc po brzuchu i żebrach.

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś niemożliwy?

\- Koniec maja. - Cas policzył prędko. - Ładna pora roku.

\- Wiedziałem, że postawisz na swoim... - Dean pokręcił głową, nadal się drocząc. - Wykorzystałeś mnie, bezbronnego... Niecnie!

\- Niecnie? Bezbronnego? A kto ma obrożę?

\- Właśnie! Jak to się dzieje, że ty masz obrożę a ja jestem na smyczy? - Zdziwił się alfa. - Robisz co chcesz. _Ja_ robię co chcesz!

Cas pogładził go twarzy, robiąc skruszoną, pełną współczucia minę.

\- Obroniłeś mnie... - szepnął z nutką pochlebstwa. - Uratowałeś. Przed Charliem. Pamiętam.

\- Lizus! - Dean nachylił się i jeszcze trochę się całowali. - Nie wywracaj kota ogonem! 

\- Teraz... - Cas zaczerpnął tchu. - Mogę wywracać legalnie! - Złączył ich dłonie, obrączki uderzyły o siebie z ledwie słyszalnym metalicznym pogłosem.

Pisnął.

Dean postanowił upewnić się, że nie przeoczyli niczego instalując nowego szczeniaczka. Najlepiej powtórzyć całą procedurę od nowa, ale wprowadził pewne modyfikacje. Tym razem to jego język ześlizgnął się poniżej Casowego pępka, torując sobie drogę do królestwa _królewny_.

\- Och... Dean...!

To bardzo dobre królestwo, szczeniaczkowi będzie tu wygodnie przez następne dziewięć miesięcy, pomyślał z odcieniem zazdrości, bo sam najchętniej spędzałby tu cały wolny czas. Każdą cholerną chwilę.

Dam ci najlepszego tatusia na świecie - obiecał w myślach - jest skarbem. Ukradłem go i jest mój.

Poślubiłem go.

I jest mój.

 

 

 


	130. PIERWSZY PORANEK

Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi dyspozycjami firma cateringowa zapakowała resztki jedzenia dla schroniska i nie było tego mało: wielkie pudła z tortem i deserami, kosze słodyczy i owoców, sałatek, mięs, przekąsek, skrzynki wina i kilka butelek szampana (na widok których Cas poczuł nieprzyjemną pełność żołądka). Wynajęty kucharz pod okiem Ellen przygotował ogromne śniadanie dla gości, którzy się jeszcze nie rozjechali.

Wylegali teraz z budynku starej owczarni, gdzie przygotowano gościnne noclegi. Zaspani, nieco skacowani, spoglądając jednym okiem na niebo i dziwiąc się, że jest już prawie południe a przecież dopiero co była północ...

Cas także zszedł, powłócząc stopami i ziewając tak szeroko, aż bolały go szczęki. Dean jeszcze spał, dla odmiany, bo zwykle to omega był większym śpiochem.

\- Nie hałasujcie tak, bąbelki... - wyszeptał, przywołując szczeniaczki do porządku. Nalał szklankę wody, wypił duszkiem, poprawił paroma łykami mleka, otworzył puszkę coli, opróżnił, beknął z głębi trzewi (aż Misiek zaklaskał z uznaniem), zamyślił się odrobinkę, poszedł do spiżarni po sok, wypił pół szklanki, zdecydował, że musi iść do łazienki, bo zaraz pęknie, ale po powrocie dokończy uzupełnianie płynów, bo czuł się wyschnięty jak wiór drewna.

W tyle głowy błąkała się myśl, że od dziś znów jest na zdrowotnym cenzurowanym - jeśli udało się zainstalować szczeniaczka, powinien jak najszybciej doprowadzić się do porządku i zadbać o siebie. W związku z tym był gotów nawet na buraki.

Ale najpierw siku.

Myjąc ręce dokładnie obejrzał obrączkę. Popatrzył na siebie w lustrze (beznadzieja: zapuchnięte oczy, sińce i paskudne włosy) i uśmiechnął się.

\- Cas Winchester. _Winchester_. - Zaakcentował. Znów zerknął na obrączkę. - Mąż.

 _Mąż_ brzmiało zdecydowanie lepiej niż _własność_ , chociaż do tego samego się sprowadzało. Własność Deana Winchestera. Jego omega. Teraz Dean ma oficjalny papier, w którym miła urzędniczka poświadczyła, że Cas... należy do niego, nawet dostał jego nazwisko: Winchester.

Omega pisnął. Trudno uwierzyć! Ten cieniutki kawałeczek metalu na palcu przypomina, że Cas należy do Deana. _I... i... i..._ Nowa myśl, tak odważna i pełna tupetu, że aż zasłonił usta z przestrachem: Dean nosi taką samą obrączkę a to znaczy, że... _alfa... należy... do omegi_. Alfa. Do omegi. Przynajmniej w pewnym sensie. _Ja należę do niego_ \- pomyślał z błogim wyrazem, gapiąc się w lustro - _a on do mnie_.

To właśnie sobie wczoraj powiedzieli przy tych wszystkich ludziach i wilkach. Dean _obiecał_ , że będzie z nim do końca życia. OBIECAŁ. Że nigdy go nie zostawi i że postara się, żeby Cas był szczęśliwy i podziękował mu za szczeniaczki i oznajmił _przy wszystkich_ , że jest zaszczycony faktem, że Cas chce z nim być. Zaszczycony! Dean, alfa, z a s z c z y c o n y  przez omegę...

Z wrażenie musiał ochlapać twarz zimną wodą, ale kiedy znów popatrzył w lustro nadal miał wypieki i serce tłukło mu się w piersi jak szalone, więc przycisnął pięści do piersi, starając się uspokoić. Wilk w lustrze miał przerażoną minę i wyglądał, jakby się miał rozpłakać.

\- Boisz się? - spytał Cas. - Nie bój się. On cię kocha. Naprawdę cię kocha. To nie jest jeden z jego podstępów. To nie jest jedno z jego kłamstw. Naprawdę cię kocha. Naprawdę. Dał ci obrączkę. Przy wszystkich.

Wilczek uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Ręce powędrowały do brzucha.

\- Będzie szczeniaczek! - Przypomniał sobie, jak kilka godzin temu namówił Deana i znów oblał się pąsem.

Bo nie powinni. Cas wciąż ważył za mało i wciąż miał anemię. Jessie i Amy postawiły sprawę jasno: żadnych szczeniaczków przez rok, albo nawet dwa lata! Dean się wyjątkowo przejął i rygorystycznie pilnował. Nawet na kempingu nie dał się _ponieść_. Chociaż był taki księżyc i Cas był taki... _rozgorączkowany_. Naprawdę _namiętny_ i tak bardzo _chciał_ i nawet założył smycz, żeby mu sprawić przyjemność (i żeby go trochę rozproszyć i żeby Dean dał się _ponieść_ i namówić - chociaż Cas brzydził się ~~manipulowaniem~~ wykorzystywaniem Deana ~~słabości~~ preferencji).

Jednak wszystko na nic, bo Dean się nie zapomniał. Był przygotowany. Założył ~~prezerwatywę~~ skafanderek, żeby nie mieć szczeniaczka. Bo nie powinni. Bo Cas nie powinien.

Aż do dzisiejszego ranka.

\- Będzie maluszek! - Ucieszył się. Będzie im przypominał o tym dniu! Maluszek, którego Cas obiecał Deanowi w Nowym Jorku.

Cas chciał dać Deanowi najlepszy prezent, jaki tylko mógłby wymyślić. Taka wyjątkowa okazja! Jedyna w życiu, jedyny taki dzień w całym ich życiu... Jak lepiej pokazać całą swoją miłość i oddanie? Bezgraniczne? Szczeniaczki były czymś najlepszym, co ich spotkało, co mieli, co było ich wspólne, co kwitło i rosło i promieniowało miłością... Cas nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie niczego, co mogłoby je zastąpić. Co mogli by mieć ZAMIAST. Nic, co można by kupić albo ukraść (na pewno nie smocze złoto, choćby nie wiadomo ile go było!).

Każde z dzieci miało swoją historię, każde było małym cudem. Każde było wyjątkową osóbką, wnoszącą w ich życie tyle emocji! Tyle nowych doświadczeń! Tyle radości. Dojrzały nad swój wiek Misiek, naturalny lider i opiekun. Radosna i słodka, rozśpiewana Mary, rezolutny i żywiołowy Jimmy, chcący ze wszystkich sił dorównać starszemu bratu, spokojniejszy Johnny, mający zadatki na solidnego i wspierającego wilka, jak jego wujek Sammy. Joy, pewna siebie i ciekawska. Grejprut, pogodny i cierpliwy jak wygrzewające się na słońcu małe lwiątko... Każdy szczeniaczek był zupełnie nową przygodą i Cas nie mógł się doczekać tego, którego właśnie sobie zrobili.

Jaki będzie? Bardziej podobny do Deana? Czy do niego? Będzie dziewczynką czy chłopcem? Byle był zdrowy!, pomyślał z nagłym niepokojem.

\- Obiecuję, że będę się dobrze odżywiał - powiedział uroczyście. - Będziemy dużo odpoczywać, spać i żadnego dźwigania! Dean... twój tata... jejku, jest fajny! To najlepszy tata jakiego można mieć. Sam zobaczysz! Będzie się nami opiekować. Czasem go trochę oszukiwałem i nie przestrzegałem wszystkich zasad... - wyznał ze skruchą. - Biegałem za maluchami i _dźwigałem_... I nie zawsze spałem tyle, ile mi kazał. Ale teraz będzie inaczej. Będę pić sok z buraków i będę jeść okropnie dużo, żeby dużo przytyć, więc nic się nie musisz martwić. Będę dużo spać i obaj szybko staniemy się grubymi wilkami! - Zaplanował radośnie, głaszcząc brzuch z czułością. - Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy o tobie wszystkim opowiemy. Zobaczysz, oszaleją z radości! - Spojrzał w lustro i trochę zrzedła mu mina. - Jak przytyję, to ciocia Amy nie będzie bardzo krzyczeć. Trochę będzie, ale jak zobaczy dobre wyniki, to się rozchmurzy. A wyniki będą dobre, bo będę mnóstwo jeść, samych zdrowych rzeczy, dużo mięsa i warzyw i buraków!

Strząsnął z siebie niemiłą wizję rozgniewanej Amy i niespokojnej Jessie, dających na zmianę ostre reprymendy jemu i Deanowi.

\- To dlatego, że nas kochają. - Pocieszył się łagodnie. - Troszczą się. Ale jak będziemy o siebie dbać, to przestaną krzyczeć i się denerwować i zaczną się cieszyć. Dean też będzie się cieszyć!

Cas nie mógł opanować chichotu na wspomnienie tych wszystkich chwil, kiedy Dean dowiadywał się, że będzie kolejny szczeniaczek. Oprócz Miśka (który bolał ich obu - nadal) Dean za każdym razem był zaskoczony (jakby nie wiedział skąd się biorą szczeniaczki), trochę zaniepokojony (jakby nie dowierzał, czy Cas się zaraz nie rozpadnie na kawałeczki pod wpływem tych wszystkich... _hormonów_ ) i przede wszystkim: przeszczęśliwy.

A ponieważ nie lubił pokazywać innym jak bardzo bywa przeszczęśliwy z powodu szczeniaczków, to od razu zaczynał warczeć i wydawać rozkazy, jak generał, którego zadaniem jest bezpieczne przeprowadzić omegę przez dziewięć miesięcy czegoś, co - jak to sobie wyobrażał - przypominało skrzyżowanie rajdu przez pustynię, rządowej misji lądowania na Księżycu i nurkowania z rekinami.

Zamęczał omegę nieustannymi wytycznymi jak-co-kiedy-gdzie, nie spuszczał z niego oka i uczulał całą watahę, że Cas jest teraz pod _specjalnym nadzorem,_ co niewiele różniło się od _zwykłego nadzoru_ , zaborczego i ingerującego we wszystkie obszary życia omegi. Cas przeczekiwał to cierpliwie, bo noszenie Deanowych szczeniaczków i opieka nad nimi sprawiały mu największą frajdę, nieporównywalną z niczym innym.

Może wynikało to z biologii (Cas miał odpowiedni sprzęt i chociaż nie czuł się _dziewczyną_ to instynkty rodzicielskie odczuwał niezwykle silnie, zwłaszcza gdy nieco brutalne, wilcze zaloty pobudzały jego układ hormonalny) a może z tego, że był omegą i w jego naturze, w jego charakterze leżało przywiązanie do rodziny, pragnienie przynależności i niewyczerpalne pokłady miłości, którą obdzielał nie tylko szczeniaczki... Pokochał Jody i Franka jak własną rodzinę. Pokochał Ellen jak mamę i Bobby'ego i Sama i Amy... Zaprzyjaźnił się z resztą watahy, polubił i troszczył się o omegi w schronisku. Przygarnął Claire i traktował jak własną córkę. Jego serce było pełne współczucia i gotowe kochać, nie szukając wzajemności, nie szukając korzyści.

Najbardziej kochał Deana.

Nie był głupi, ani tak naiwny jak może reszta sobie o nim myślała. Owszem, wiedział, że Dean ma wady. Większość dobrze odczuł na własnej skórze. Dean nadal potrafił go czasem wystraszyć i czasem wprost nie można się było z nim nie pokłócić. Czasem przez niego płakał. Czasem go szczerze nie znosił. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy Gabe nie ma racji: że to jakaś choroba. Uzależnienie, z którego mógłby się wyleczyć.

Nałóg.

Bo to Dean sprawiał, że kolana mu miękły, dłonie się pociły i serce biło jak tam-tamy na sam jego widok. To Dean sprawiał, że Cas czuł motyle w brzuchu (nadal! Nieustająco!) i kiedy się na niego zagapił, to zapominał co chciał powiedzieć, a wszystkie myśli gdzieś ulatywały, zupełnie nieważne i pozbawione sensu. Sam jego zapach - ten intensywny i trochę groźny, obezwładniający zapach - przywoływał tyle wspomnień. Tyle wrażeń.

Wspólnych nocy, kiedy obaj się siebie uczyli. Kiedy Cas krzyczał, najpierw z bólu i strachu, a potem z rozkoszy. Kiedy chichotał, czerwony ze wstydu, słuchając bardzo niegrzecznych komplementów i jeszcze bardziej niegrzecznych instrukcji. Kiedy zasypiał bezpiecznie, wiedząc, że ten wilk go nie odda. Nie zgubi. Kiedy budził się czując pocałunki _wszędzie_ , zwłaszcza w takich miejscach, gdzie nikt nigdy go nie całował i nie dotykał (i Dean bardzo dokładnie mu wytłumaczył, że zabije każdego, kto by tylko spróbował). To nic, że warczy. Że krzyczy. Że czasem zamachnie się i strzeli klapsa w pupę. Że nie pozwala płacić i że czasem kłamie i wielu rzeczy zabrania... i rządzi się. Cas nauczył się, że taki już jest ten alfa. Już dawno przestał kojarzyć jego woń z przemocą. Teraz była upragnionym sygnałem, że Dean jest w pobliżu i chroni. I troszczy się. Osłania. Można się za niego schować przed obcymi ludźmi i wilkami. Można go wziąć za rękę w tłumie, w obcym miejscu. Można go zapytać, co robić; można mu wyszeptać, że się boisz, można się poskarżyć, że boli, albo że jesteś zmęczony i Dean pomoże. Naprawi. Uratuje.

Nawet przed Charliem.

Cas pomacał tył głowy. _Och!, Charlie! Coś ty narobił..._

\- Wszystkie alfy są takie same! - burknął na poły ze złością, na poły z żalem, bo akurat Charlie zawsze wydawał się inny. - Gdybym chciał cię całować, to bym już dawno to zrobił! - wymamrotał do swojego odbicia.

Może był taki moment, okay, może niejeden, że Cas trochę chciał, ale to było dawno i poza tym, nigdy się naprawdę nie zbliżyli do siebie, nigdy tak jak z Deanem. Charlie nigdy nie dał sygnału, że go to interesuje a Cas... no, cóż. Nawet bardzo zły na Deana nie przestawał krążyć na jego orbicie, jak Księżyc krążył wokół Ziemi i jak Ziemia krążyła wokół Słońca. Charlie był zaledwie kometą, która pojawiała się czasem - na moment - i rozświetlała nocne niebo, ale to Dean był najważniejszy. Zawsze. Tylko Dean.

\- Trzeba będzie z nim pomówić. Udobruchać go jakoś. Żeby się nie mścił na Charliem. Żeby nie zrobił jakiegoś głupstwa... - Postanowił, pamiętając, że Dean, ciepły i troskliwy tata szczeniaczków, był też groźnym wilkiem i niejedno truchło upchnął w rozlicznych, górskich rozpadlinach. Nie znał litości dla wilków, których uważał za wrogów, zagrażających jego rodzinie. Charlie nigdy nie cieszył się jego zaufaniem i sympatią, a po ostatniej nocy... cóż. Z _persona non grata_ awansował na _spalę ziemię, po której stąpasz_.

\- Tak źle nie będzie! - Pocieszył natychmiast szczeniaczka (który pewnie był dopiero jajeczkiem wędrującym do przytulnej przystani) i siebie. Tego aspektu Deana nie lubił i bał się go, bał się bardziej niż burzy. Czasem bał się go tak, jak bał się wilków w piwnicy Crowleya i starał się nie myśleć jak bardzo groźny i niebezpieczny Dean potrafił być. Czasem był mu wdzięczny, że kłamał i utrzymywał te swoje sekrety, bo może pełnia prawdy przeraziłaby go, omegę, na śmierć...

\- Nie będę o tym myśleć! - Zdecydował, potrząsnąwszy głową. - Nie mogę się denerwować! Nie możemy! - Poprawił się, mając na myśli także szczeniaczka. - Tata już nie jest taki.

I może faktycznie nie był. Dawny Dean nie poślubiłby omegi. Nie wyznałby przed wszystkimi, że _kocha_. Że jest _wdzięczny_. I że jest _zaszczycony_... Nie zaprosiłby Charliego na swoją ziemię. Nie pozwoliłby mu tańczyć z omegą (ani w ogóle go dotknąć). Nie przebaczyłby zdrady. Nie puściłby żywego, wolno po takiej bójce. Tamten Dean z lasu, sprzed dziesięciu lat nie patyczkowałby się i nie okazał litości. Więc coś się zmieniło, w nim. Na lepsze.

I Cas uśmiechnął się, czerwony jak burak, bo nie dowierzał i jednocześnie czuł dumę, że to (chyba) jego zasługa. To on zmienił Deana. To on.

\- To ja... - na pół stwierdził, na pół zapytał własne odbicie. - To ja?

 

* * *

 

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś? - Dean natknął się na niego w holu na dole i chociaż jego ton brzmiał żartobliwie, to oczy ślizgały się po omedze czujne i badawcze, jak śledczego podczas przesłuchania.

\- W łazience. - Cas odgarnął i przyklepał nieco mokre włosy nad czołem. - Przecież nie uciekłem.

\- Licho cię wie! - Dean zagarnął go i pocałował w skroń, ale Cas wiedział, że nie chodziło o czułości, tylko sprawdzenie, czym (kim) pachnie omega. Jakby podejrzewał, że się potajemnie obściskiwał po kątach... Co nie przeszkodziło omedze porządnie się przytulić i zdobyć dla siebie jeszcze całus w usta. - Co się tak łasisz? Hm?

\- Kocham cię! - Zamrugał niewinnie, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Tak? To ganiaj, królewno, na leżaczek, bo jeśli zrobiliśmy to, co mi się wydaje, że zrobiliśmy... - Dean podniósł brwi znacząco.

\- Wiem! Leżak, weranda! Dużo jedzenia, zero stresów. - Wymienił natychmiast, karny i gorliwy jak świeżo zrekrutowany ochotnik.

\- No, to szoruj!, na co czekasz? - Ponaglił, bo Cas zamarł, gapiąc się z nieco tępą miną i maślanym wzrokiem.

Omega drgnął i popędził na dwór posłusznie.

\- Coś za skwapliwie skacze ten króliczek... - Dean zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie, obiecując sobie mieć na niego oko. Czyżby szczeniaczek go tak nastroił?

Ech, Dean dał się niestety ponieść romantycznej atmosferze i uległ natrętnym (podniecającym) prośbom omegi. Rano. Teraz wyrzucał sobie słabość i głupotę. Był trochę zły na siebie, że ten nicpoń tak go przekabacił. _Za bardzo mu popuszczałem i teraz są efekty!_ , pomyślał z irytacją. A trzeba było trzymać krótko, obroży nie zdejmować nawet na noc, smycz przy nodze i porządna tresura! Ilu kłopotów by uniknęli, gdyby Dean traktował go tak, jak na początku: bez sentymentów!

Po pierwsze: nie uciekłby z Amy (ani z nikim). Po drugie: nie poznałby tego cholernego Charliego. Po trzecie: nie dyskutowałby na żaden temat, siedział cicho na tyłku i nie drażnił alfy. Nie śmiałby.

Dean przez chwilę wyobrażał sobie ten słodki, kojący obrazek, jak Cas siedzi sobie w kącie, przykładnie, z obróżką i smyczą, nieświadom wszystkich okazji i szans _czyhających_ w wielkim świecie. Żadnego czytania, pisania, zarabiania własnych pieniędzy, o prowadzeniu schroniska czy zdobywaniu przyjaciół nie wspomniawszy! Cała życiowa energia skoncentrowana na alfie, zaspokajaniu jego pragnień i wykonywaniu poleceń bez szemrania!

Tak, to bardzo słodkie i kojące marzenie.

Niestety, z powodu rażących błędów i zaniedbań popełnionych przez Deana na wczesnym etapie ich znajomości Cas zdążył się wybić na niepodległość, uciec (parę razy), odzyskał wzrok, nauczył się czytać, pisać, zarabiać (i to całkiem nieźle), miał własny, energiczny fanklub (te baby go uwielbiały!, zwłaszcza Ellen i Jody - Dean niechętnie musiał przyznać, że czuł przed nimi respekt) i mnóstwo pomysłów na życie, niekoniecznie zgodnych z pomysłami Deana.

Tyle razy rozmawiali, że na szczeniaczka jeszcze nie pora i że mowy nie ma, żeby się starali, póki Cas nie przytyje z parę kilo i nie poprawi wyników krwi i w ogóle nie wzmocni się i zregeneruje. Dean się starał, oj, jak się starał! Żyły sobie wypruwał, żeby nie stracić kontroli i nie zapomnieć o zabezpieczeniach! A ten tu cicha woda, grzdyl jeden, przebiegły nygus dopiął swego! I teraz nie ma co, trzeba się nimi oboma zająć: omegą i szczeniaczkiem. Chuchać i dmuchać i jeszcze wytrzymać, że się baby na niego rzucą i zaczną wrzeszczeć, że się Deanowi znowu zachciało i zaorze biednego omegę do imentu.

A przecież to całkiem odwrotnie!

\- Tak strasznie cię kocham, wiesz? - Cas przemknął przez kuchnię i przylgnął do alfy, gdy ten nastawiał ekspres na pierwszą tego dnia kawę. - Okropnie, okropnie mocno, wiesz?

\- Narozrabiałeś. - Dean pociągnął go tak, żeby móc popatrzeć w te niebieskie ślepia. - Charlie raz, szczeniaczek dwa.

Cas przechylił głowę na ramię i znów się zagapił tym cielęcym wzrokiem. I westchnął przy tym z takim zachwytem...

\- Nie bierz mnie pod włos! - huknął Dean, żeby sobie omega nie myślał, że te sztuczki działają.

\- Ale mnie kręci, jak jesteś taki stanowczy! - mruknął, znów się przytulając i Dean tylko przewrócił oczami w stronę sufitu. - Pójdziemy po śniadaniu na górę?

Dean pokręcił głową i roześmiał się z głębi piersi.

Jednak ten Cas, ten współczesny, samodzielny, przebiegły i nieznośny Cas, no cóż... Miał swoje zalety, trzeba mu przyznać.

\- Jeszcze jedna kawa, śniadanie i prysznic i możemy iść. - Zdecydował po krótkim namyśle. - Wytrzymasz?

\- Z trudem. - Wyznał omega i popędził: - no, to pij szybko, szybko, bo stygnie!

 

 

 

* * *

 

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, takie to urocze i słodkie... :)

 

 

 

 


	131. COŚ WISI W POWIETRZU

\- Porozmawiaj z nim. - Zachęcił Cas. - Na pewno zrozumie.

\- Wścieknie się i obrazi... - Jo zerknęła na dom zachmurzona. 

\- Spróbuj! Wytłumacz mu. - Pogłaskał ją po dłoni. - Hm? Daj mu szansę! Hm? Ja czasem też się trochę bałem, ale ostatecznie...

\- Ty to co innego! - Przerwała. 

\- Co? Czemu? - Nie zrozumiał. Jo wzruszyła ramionami. - Myślisz, że jak mam z nim szczeniaczki, to traktuje mnie ulgowo? - Roześmiał się. - Zlał mnie pasem, bo myślał, że mam raka! Przebijesz to? - W niebieskich oczach pojawiły się iskierki, jakby opowiadał dobry dowcip a przecież to nie było nic wesołego. Jo słyszała o tej historii, mama jej opowiadała. Horror!

\- Jeśli _ciebie_ tak potraktował, to jak potraktuje mnie?

Cas przez chwilę się jej przyglądał zanim się położył na kocu. 

\- Pomów z nim... - Doradził łagodnie. - Tęsknimy za tobą. Nie tylko Ellen. Wiem, że jemu też ciebie brakuje. Chciałby mieć cię bliżej... - Podłożył obie dłonie pod policzek, zwracając ku niej twarz. - Bo jeśli chodzi o tę sprawę ze szczeniaczkami... to nie musisz się przejmować. Już to przecież wyjaśnialiśmy!

\- Nie tylko o to. - Też się położyła, na boku, twarzą w jego stronę. Dzieciaki ganiały się na placu zabaw, wrzeszcząc i hałasując. - Miałam swoje powody, żeby... nie wracać.

\- Studiowałaś! Ellen jest z ciebie taka dumna! Wszyscy jesteśmy! - Zapewnił radośnie. - Zazdroszczę ci trochę, wiesz? - westchnął.

\- A ja tobie... - Wyznała cicho.

Cas zamrugał, podniósł się nieco i oparł na łokciu, zerkając pytająco.

\- Kochałam się w nim. Jako nastolatka. Miałam... Miałam pewne... Nadzieje. Och, wiesz! - Roześmiała się, ale szybko przez śmiech przebiła gorycz. - Przeczekałam te jego wszystkie przygody, Bellę i nawet ta Lisa wydawała się w sumie jakoś mało groźna... - Bawiła się guzikiem koszuli. - Zdawało mi się, że was wszystkie... - kaszlnęła. - Wszystkich przeczekam. Że przeczekam, dorosnę, że w końcu mnie _zobaczy_. Myślałam, że mu się znudzisz i że to tylko na chwilę, w drodze, wiesz... Że to chwilowe zauroczenie i nawet było mi cię żal, że tak cię traktuje, ale gdyby to było coś poważnego, to by traktował cię lepiej, pocieszałam się i chyba trochę fantazjowałam, że mnie... Że ja... Rozumiesz, że ja bym nigdy... - Zamrugała, wzdychając niepewnie.

\- Że z tobą byłoby inaczej. - Podpowiedział cierpliwie. 

\- A potem dotarło do mnie, że _jest_ inaczej. - Wymusiła na sobie uśmiech. - Tym razem było inaczej i bynajmniej nie z mojego powodu. Okazało się, że to nie jest chwilowe zauroczenie i ciebie akurat nie zdołam przeczekać.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Hej! Mówię ci właśnie, że podkochiwałam się w twoim mężu i byłam o ciebie zazdrosna, a ty mnie przepraszasz? - Zaśmiała się, tym razem szczerze. Cas się wyraźnie stropił. - Już mi przeszło. Już dawno. Wiesz co mówią, co z oczu to z serca... W L.A. byłam z kimś. Nie żyłam w celibacie! - Znów się roześmiała. - Przeszło mi. Całkowicie.

Cas położył się na plecach i popatrzył w niebo. Niebieskie, bez żadnej chmurki. Czyste. Może gdyby się wtedy nie spotkali, gdyby Dean go nie zabrał, może faktycznie któregoś dnia dostrzegłby Jo i... Może szczeniaczki nie byłyby jej tylko na papierze (afera ze świadectwami urodzenia), może to byłyby naprawdę jej szczeniaczki... rodzone.

\- Zbudowałam tam sobie życie. Tam mam wszystko, a tu? Nic.

\- Masz Ellen, mamę! I Bobby'ego! - Zdziwił się. - Pewnie w Los Angeles jest ciekawiej, co? - Spróbował znaleźć wytłumaczenie. - Ale ja bym nie chciał się stąd wyprowadzać, wiesz? Ostatnio zrobiłem awanturę, że Dean nigdzie mnie nie zabiera, ale jak pojechaliśmy do Nowego Jorku to... - Skrzywił się. - Wszystkiego jest za dużo. Już w Crabtown jest za dużo ludzi i zapachów, można się pogubić... Ty się nie gubisz? - Pół zapytał, pół stwierdził. - Tylko ja jestem taki głupi, nie? - Zażartował, żeby pokryć zmieszanie i zawstydzenie, że jest taki bojaźliwy i nieobyty.

Jo milczała.

\- Mogłabyś przyjeżdżać w odwiedziny! - Zaproponował. - Mogłabyś mieszkać tam i przyjeżdżać w weekendy, nawet nie wszystkie! Niektóre. Trochę częściej niż teraz. Albo rzadziej! - Poprawił się, żeby jej nie wystraszyć. - Tak jak ci pasuje. Ellen by się cieszyła i w ogóle wszyscy! Zobacz, chłopaki tak mieszkają! Sammy z Amy w Crabtown i Kevin w Waszyngtonie!... - Wymieniał. - I Garth w Teksasie, z Beth... Porozjeżdżali się, ale przyjeżdżają i... wciąż jesteśmy watahą. - Dodał cicho. - Jo? Nie zostawiaj rodziny. Co? Hm? Zastanów się jeszcze... Mhm?

Jo nie bywała często w domu, ale teraz, kiedy wyznała, że chce opuścić watahę _oficjalnie_... że chce powiedzieć Deanowi... To złamie serce Ellen!, myślał i nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Ellen, kochana, dobra Ellen, miałaby stracić Jo? Oczywiście mogłyby się przecież nadal widywać, ale... Tak całkowicie, ostatecznie i nieodwołalnie odejść z watahy? Odejść z rodziny? Cas nie potrafił sobie teraz tego wyobrazić. Chociaż sam to zrobił zaraz po przybyciu na ranczo, kiedy wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Deanowi, alfie, i uciekł z pomocą Jody i Amy, to właśnie dlatego doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo to jest trudne. Jaki to rozłam. Ile przynosi bólu i tęsknoty... i... żalu... i... Nigdy nie chciałby przez to przechodzić ponownie.

\- To przeze mnie? Co? Przeze mnie? - Zaniepokoił się tak bardzo, aż usiadł. - Jo, ja się o te świadectwa wtedy pokłóciłem z Deanem, ale nigdy, NIGDY nie miałem pretensji do ciebie. Ja wiem, że on cię poprosił... - _Poprosił_ zabrzmiało jak _zmusił_ i oboje wiedzieli, że to bardziej odpowiada prawdzie. - I miał rację! Dobrze zrobił! Dobrze to wymyślił! Ja wiem, że ty tam masz lepiej, że znasz ciekawych ludzi i masz pracę i w ogóle, nie chcesz tu mieszkać z nami, na wsi, ale strasznie nam cię brakowało przez te lata i nie wyobrażam sobie, że ty tak całkiem... No, jak? Tak całkiem? - Aż się zająknął i zakrztusił, nie będąc w stanie tego wydusić ze ściśniętego gardła.

\- Co _całkiem_? - Dean pojawił się nad nimi jak duch i oboje aż podskoczyli z przestrachu. - Śpioch wstał i tęskni! - Posadził różowego i pulchnego Grejpfruta na kocu koło Casa i podał mu butelkę z herbatką.

\- Grubiutki wilczek! - Jo przywitała się z maluchem, pomiziała go po brzuszku i połaskotała w stópki. Grejpfrut tak jak reszta małych alf nie okazywał zaniepokojenia mniej znajomymi członkami stada a pieszczoty i zabawianie przyjmował jako należną i oczywistą daninę od zachwyconego (jakże by inaczej?) świata.

Cas czule pogłaskał malca po łebku, nakrytym śmieszną czapeczką z miniaturowymi uszkami i uśmiechnął się do Deana.

Musiała przyznać, że mama miała rację, opisując, jak między tymi dwoma niemal namacalnie i widocznie przepływa energia o tak intymnym i jednocześnie pozytywnym ładunku, że wywoływała dziwną mieszankę zakłopotania i zadowolenia u postronnych obserwatorów. _Zakochani_. Byli w sobie zakochani, nie dało się ukryć. Grejpfrut glamał w buzi kukurydziany chrupek, z błogą minką oparty pleckami o tatusia, wszystkimi swoimi niemowlęcymi i szczenięcymi zmysłami chłonąc tę energię, która przekazywała do podświadomości sygnały bezpieczeństwa: rodzice się kochają. Rodzice będą się opiekować. Świat jest dobrym, bezpiecznym miejscem.

\- Piłeś? - Dean stanął tak, że Cas mógł podnieść stopy i oprzeć je alfie na biodrze. Dean chwycił je w kostkach i spojrzał w dół groźnie.

\- Mnóstwo. - Pokazał na prawie pusty półtoralitrowy dzbanek rozcieńczonego wodą soku z buraków i ananasa do smaku. - I zjadłem zupę.

Dean zerknął na zegarek i nieco się rozluźnił.

\- Pierwszy kac w życiu i całkiem znośnie, co? - Pochwalił omegę do Jo. - A ty jak się czujesz? Odpoczywasz? Wyspałaś się? Ellen ma plany, żeby cię trochę odpaść! - Roześmiał się. - Uważaj, bo za tydzień będziesz się turlać jak Bobby. Odkąd postanowił zostać _emerytem_ zaokrąglił się tu i ówdzie!

\- Zauważyłam... - Przewróciła oczami, udając, że nie dostrzega palców Deana delikatnie łaskoczących gołe pięty omegi. - Ale wyjeżdżam pojutrze, więc nie zdążę nabrać jego masy!

\- Już pojutrze? - Dean nawet nie chciał ukryć zawodu. - Nie możesz zostać dłużej? Musiałem urządzić przyjęcie na trzysta osób, żeby cię tu ściągnąć! Myślisz, że kiedy trafi się następna taka okazja?

Cas zmarszczył brwi, opuścił nogi, usiadł i wziął Grejpfruta na kolana.

\- Właśnie, może jednak zostaniesz kilka dni? Zrobisz sobie urlop? Co? - Zasypał ją pytaniami. - Bo najpierw my lecimy z Deanem na tydzień... Gdzie my lecimy? - Spojrzał na alfę. - Nieważne, a potem Ellen, Bobby, Jody i Frank do Paryża.

\- Tatuś, tatuś, Joy się zasikała! - Jimmy podbiegł do nich i z ogromnym przejęciem zaczął grzebać w torbie z zapasowymi majtkami, sweterkami i innymi przydatnymi rzeczami, które tatuś zawsze zabierał idąc na placyk zabaw, żeby nie musieć wracać piętnaście razy do domu.

\- Miałeś jej przypominać. - Dean zwrócił mu uwagę.

\- Przypomniałem, nawet kucnęła, ale poleciało na majtki! - Wyjaśnił mały opiekun zatroskanym głosem i triumfalnie wyciągnął odpowiednią sztukę odzieży.

\- Brudne rzuć tam na płotek niech przeschną a potem zabierzemy do prania...

\- Wiem! - Mały wilczek prawie się obraził, że tatuś mu mówi takie oczywiste rzeczy.

\- Dasz sobie radę? - Upewnił się Cas, ale Dean stanął w obronie syna.

\- Jasne, że da! Jimmy jest super starszym bratem! - Mrugnął do malca i pokazał uniesiony kciuk. Wilczek aż spuchł z dumy i popędził zająć się siostrzyczką. Dean co prawda umówił się z Miśkiem i Claire, że będą dyskretnie mieć na niego oko, ale jak na razie Jimmy wypełniał nowe obowiązki wzorowo, wspierany przez Johnny'ego (ale tylko trochę - zazdrośnie pilnując, by bliźniak nie skradł mu okazji do wykazania się przed rodzicami i zebrania należnej porcji pochwał).

Johnny angażował się nieco mniej w opiekę nad młodszym rodzeństwem, może nieco mniej ambitnie podchodząc do zadań i Dean na razie obserwował chłopca, próbując rozgryźć, co jemu z kolei przydzielić i jak wzmocnić jego poczucie wartości. Johnny wolał chyba bardziej zajmować się przedmiotami, lubił przyglądać się naprawom samochodów i sprzętów a jego ulubionym wujkiem był Ash, któremu można było zaglądać przez ramię i uczyć się jak działa komputer.

\- Zaraz przyjdę... - mruknął Dean. - Nie uciekajcie nigdzie! - Podniósł palec i pogroził obojgu żartobliwie.

\- Nie mów mu na razie! - Cas nachylił się do ucha Jo błagalnie. - Zanim nie będziesz absolutnie pewna, dobra? Dobra?

\- Jestem pewna. - W jej głosie pobrzmiał smutek. - Ale nie zepsuję mu humoru teraz... Przepraszam, że tobie zepsułam. - Pocałowała go w policzek i dodała na usprawiedliwienie. - Nie spodziewałam się, że tak się przejmiesz.

\- Przejąłem się. Jo, oczywiście, że się przejąłem!  Przecież ty pierwsza się mną opiekowałaś! Pamiętasz? Pomagałaś mi! - Przypomniał. - Wróciłaś, żeby sprawdzić, co ze mną, kiedy Dean pozwolił mi odejść. Uratowałaś mnie! Tęskniłem za tobą. Brakowało mi ciebie. Myślałem, że jesteś szczęśliwa, tam w Kalifornii. - Ostatnie stwierdzenie zdradzało, że trochę w to wątpił, mimo jej zapewnień. - Mogłem częściej dzwonić? Co? Mogłem?

Jo jeszcze raz go pocałowała, w oba policzki, aż Grejpfrut zaczął się wiercić między nimi.

\- Byłoby mi miło. - Skinęła i wzięła malucha na ręce. - Co porabiasz, Grejpfrut? Co? Co powiesz cioci? Hm?

\- Buabua gaga! - wykrzyknął, machając rozmiękłym chrupkiem.

\- Czy już na zawsze zostanie Grejpfrutem, czy jakoś go wreszcie nazwiecie? - Gładko zmieniła temat.

\- A nie mówiłem? - Cas podniósł brwi. - Brian.

\- Brian?

\- Dean chciał Angus, jak ten facet z AC/DC. - Cas się skrzywił. - Albo Carver.

\- Carver?

\- Ja się zastanawiałem nad Emanuel. Ładne, prawda? - Nie wyczytał w twarzy Jo zachwytu i dodał z westchnieniem: - Albo Gabe. Ale Dean się wkurzył i powiedział, że po jego trupie. Gabriel to ładne imię! No, w każdym razie Dean się nie zgodził, więc zaczęliśmy sprawdzać na _babynames_ i przypominać sobie wszystkie, które znamy i które kiedyś się nam podobały, ale te które nam się podobały już zużyliśmy na wcześniejsze szczeniaczki i zostały same takie... - Wstrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. - Angus? Serio? - Przewrócił oczami. - O! Albo Priestly!

\- Priestly? - Jo zakrztusiła się śmiechem.

\- A przebił wszystko, kiedy skądś wygrzebał Jensena. - Cas złapał się za głowę. - Kto nadaje dziecku takie imię? - spytał retorycznie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Podrzuciła małego Grejpfruta-Briana, a potem podtrzymała pod paszki, żeby mógł sobie postać prawie samodzielnie. - Może ci, którzy nazywają swoje dzieci: Grejpfrut?

\- Bardzo śmieszne, ha ha! - Cas się nie obraził, ale pokręcił głową.

\- No, to jak w końcu wpadliście na Briana?

\- AC/DC - mruknął. - Wokalista. Miałem do wyboru jeszcze Larsa albo Kirka. To ci goście z Metalliki. Albo Micka i Keitha z Rolling Stones. Myślisz, że Jimmy i Johnny po kim mają imiona?

\- Eee... - Zamyśliła się intensywnie. - Johnny to chyba po ojcu Deana, tak?

\- Nie. Jimmy Page i John Baldwin z Zeppelinów. - Wyjaśnił, rozkładając ramiona, dobrze wyuczony przez alfę w historii hard rocka. - A Bobby i Mark Sammy'ego i Amy?

Zawsze myślała, że Bobby jest po prostu po... Bobbym, ale najwyraźniej to było podchwytliwe. 

\- Robert... Plant? - Zgadła, idąc muzycznym tropem. Cas pokiwał gorliwie.

\- A Mark?

\- I... yyy... eee... Nie wiem. - Poczuła się bezradna, usiłując przypomnieć sobie imiona wszystkich gitarzystów i perkusistów z najpopularniejszych zespołów, którzy mogli inspirować Deana i Sammy'ego.

\- Mark Knopfler. Dire Straits. - Uwolnił ją od cierpień Cas. - Więc jeśli miałem do wyboru Kirka albo Keitha to już zgodziłem się na Briana. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie dziewczynka i nazwiemy ją Anna, po mojej babci!

Złapał się za usta i zerknął na Jo.

\- Nie mów! - Otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Znowu?! Kiedy?!

\- Jeszcze nic nie wiemy na pewno! - Zamachał rękami. - Ciii! Nic nie mów! Nic nie wiemy, to jeszcze nic pewnego... Nie wygadaj się!

\- Sam się właśnie wygadałeś! - Wytknęła. - Ej! Czy nie mieliście trochę przystopować? Z powodu twojej anemii? I celiakii?

Cas wyglądał jak psiak przyłapany na pożeraniu świątecznej pieczeni.

\- Nie! - Jo powiązała fakty szybciej niż imiona rockowych idoli. - Namówiłeś go! - Zaczęła się śmiać. - Namówiłeś go! Dlatego pijesz sok z buraków! Wiem, że go nie cierpisz, mama mi opowiadała!

\- Nie wygadaj się przed Amy! I nie mów nic Ellen, bo zaraz rozpęta aferę. - Zaklinał. - Poza tym to naprawdę nic pewnego i jeszcze nie wiemy czy w ogóle coś... coś... - Dotknął brzucha nieśmiało.

\- Szaleństwa nocy poślubnej? - Odgadła bezbłędnie z kobiecą intuicją i pociągnęła nosem, jakby chciała wywąchać odmienny stan. - Matka cię objedzie z góry na dół. A Deanowi urwie łeb, wiesz o tym? - spytała rzeczowo. - Już przy Grejpfrucie narzekała, że zwariowaliście z tym tempem. Co ja mówię, przy Grejpfrucie! Przy Joy.

\- Pamiętam, wiem... - Skulił się. - Amy zabroniła i Jessie zabroniła i ten lekarz od celiakii też zabronił... I Dean naprawdę się pilnował! Pilnowaliśmy się, ale możliwe, że nam troszeczkę... wpadło. - Dotknął warg czubkiem palca udając bardzo zaskoczonego.

\- Akurat. - Prychnęła, nie dając się nabrać tym niewinnym, niebieskim oczom. - Przekabaciłeś go!

Wymownie odchyliła kołnierzyk koszulki omegi, ozdobiony śladami ugryzień. To zawsze go wyróżniało spośród wszystkich partnerów i partnerek alfy. Dean od początku go gryzł, jak samiec samicę podczas krycia i chociaż początkowo nikt z watahy nie zwracał uwagi na pierwotne znaczenie tych instynktownych zachowań godowych (i byli usprawiedliwieni przekonaniem, że Cas jako chłopak jest tylko _obiektem zastępczym_ ), to już wówczas powinni się domyślić. _Nie pozwól się gryźć, jeśli nie chcesz szczeniaczków!_

\- Mogłem go odrobinkę zachęcić... - Cas przyznał z płomiennymi rumieńcami na policzkach.

Jo spojrzała na tłuściutkiego Grejpfruta.

\- I masz nadzieję, że będzie dziewczynka?

\- Wyrównalibyśmy proporcje. - Zerknął na bawiące się dzieci. Misiek, bliźniaki i Grejpfrut kontra Mary i Joy. I Claire. - A ty? Nie chciałabyś mieć już jakiegoś szczeniaczka? Z jakimś miłym wilkiem? Wspominałaś, że miałaś kogoś?

Jo skinęła, nie rozwijając tematu. Wspomniała, tak, ale raczej żeby uspokoić Casa, że wszystko było okay, że nie płakała w poduszkę w samotne noce. Chociaż zdarzało się, że płakała. Dean chyba nigdy nie traktował jej inaczej niż młodszą prawie-siostrę. Miał do niej zaufanie i szanował jej szybkość, refleks, spryt, ale ani razu nie popatrzył na nią w _ten sposób_. Nigdy.

Może przez wzgląd na Ellen i Bobby'ego?

A może nigdy mu się nie podobała jako dziewczyna.

W każdym razie odkąd Cas wkroczył w jego życie tak gwałtownie, w przenośni i dosłownie, cóż... Wszystkie musiały iść na bok. Lisa. Bella i nawet Jo.

\- W L.A. żyje się inaczej... - powiedziała wymijająco. - Nie ma czasu na szczeniaczki.

Cas przyjrzał się jej uważnie, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Może wyczuł, że mimo tych gorących zapewnień, coś się jeszcze w niej tli... Może wrodzona delikatność nie pozwalała mu naciskać w tak wrażliwej kwestii.

\- Gabe! - Zamachał do brata, który wynurzył się z owczarni, zaspany i z kubkiem gorącej kawy w ręku. - Chodź do nas! Pamiętasz Jo? Poznaj Jo, to córka...

\- Ellen. Pamiętam. - Podszedł powoli, rozkołysanym krokiem. - Tańczyliśmy dwa razy.

\- Trzy. - Sprostowała, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. - Trzeciego mogłeś nie pamiętać. Chrapałeś głośniej niż muzyka.

\- Więc tańczyliśmy dwa razy i raz się z tobą przespałem? - Podsumował. Jo się roześmiała nie urażona. - Opłaciło się wydać brata za mąż.

Kucnął przy krawędzi koca i przywitał się z Grejpfrutem.

\- Dałeś im ładny prezent? - spytała Jo. - Porcelana Rosenthala czy jakieś niegrzeczne zabawki?

\- Myślałem o paralizatorze elektrycznym, ale Cas nie chce być ostry dla swojego psiaka - powiedział z przekąsem, mając na myśli alfę. - Ma do niego słabość...

\- O, serio? - Jo parsknęła śmiechem, aż Grejpfrut drgnął i zatupał z niezadowoleniem. Cas go przejął, ale Gabe odstawił kubek i wziął szczeniaczka na ręce, wstając.

\- Co ta ciocia wyprawia? Przestraszyła cię? - spytał miękko. Grejpfrut rozejrzał się ciekawie. Lubił siedzieć na rękach i przyglądać się światu. Cały sens tych wysokich dwunogów plączących się wokół na ogół dość bezcelowo sprowadzał się do karmienia, zmieniania pieluch i podtrzymywania, żeby można się było dobrze napatrzeć. Życie, z punktu widzenia szczeniaczka, było naprawdę proste.

\- Pupapupapu! Pu! Pa! - krzyknął, machając łapkami i nóżkami i ucieszył się, że wszyscy najwyraźniej doceniali jego wysiłki komunikacyjne, śmiejąc się i klaszcząc.

\- Myślę, że słabość jest wzajemna. - Jo mruknęła i mrugnęła jednocześnie.

Gabe zagruchał coś do niemowlęcia, nie komentując relacji między swoim bratem a szwagrem, teraz już oficjalnym i w świetle prawa całkowicie legalnym. Musiał przyznać, że takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał. Czyżby Dean jednak traktował omegę poważnie?

Oby.

\- Zawsze lojalni wobec alfy. - Nie odmówił sobie złośliwości.

\- Gabe! - Cas wtrącił ostrzegawczo i zmienił temat. - Więc jak się bawiliście? Wesele było fajne? Tort smakował?

\- O, poza tym, że panna młoda się urżnęła praktycznie w trupa i omal nie doprawiła rogów panu młodemu, romansując na grządce bazylii ze swoją druhną, to muszę przyznać, że było... nudno.

Cas zrobił się czerwony, poderwał się i zasłonił Grejpfrutowi uszka w dziwacznej próbie uchronienia malca przed deprawacją. Jo wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, podczas gdy Gabe stał z niewinną miną, spoglądając to na brata to na nią, jakby nie rozumiał, skąd te reakcje.

\- Co prawda udało mi się zachrapać najładniejszej dziewczynie na weselu, ale obudziłem się sam. - Westchnął żałośnie i gorzko, całym sobą wołając o współczucie. - No, może nie tak całkiem sam. Jakiś pijany drwal wlazł mi do łóżka i przysięgam, nastawał na moją cnotę.

\- Na co? - Jo chichotała jak nastolatka. - Na cnotę?

\- Nastawał! - Powtórzył z uporem, udając oburzenie. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mój urok jest mesmeryczny, ale nie gustuję w drwalach.

\- Jestem pewien, że drwale nie gustują w tobie. - Uciął Cas, który był bardziej oporny wobec poczucia humoru Gabe'a niż Jo.

\- Położył mi rękę na biodrze i sapał mi do ucha!

\- Nie przy dzieciach! - Cas podniósł głos, zwracając uwagę szczeniaczków, które natychmiast przykicały z odległego kątka placyku bliżej tatusia. Fraza _nie przy dzieciach_ nieodmiennie zaostrzała ich czujność i ciekawość.

\- Gdybyś mnie nie porzuciła po trzecim tańcu, nie obudziłbym się przy jakimś drwalu. - Zwrócił się z wymówką do Jo, która natychmiast się odcięła.

\- Lepszy rydz, niż nic!

Cas zerknął na nią a potem na brata, jeszcze raz na Jo i na Gabe'a i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

Pociągnął nosem.

Coś wisiało w powietrzu i nie tylko delikatna jeszcze woń zbliżającej się powoli, bardzo powoli jesieni... Coś kruchego i ulotnego, nie do potwierdzenia na tym etapie, jak zawartość jego brzucha. Zaledwie promyk nadziei, ale Cas i tak się ucieszył.

\- Zgraja! Micha! - zawołał Dean, przekraczając niski płotek z dwoma koszami w dłoniach. Za nim tuptała Ellen z drugim koszem wypełnionym papierowymi talerzykami i kubkami i rolką papierowych ręczników, termosem i butelkami z piciem. - Gabe, kiedy nas opuszczasz? - Dean nie owijał w bawełnę, gdy szczeniaczki rzuciły się na hamburgery, pieczone skrzydełka, udka i domowe hot-dogi. - Ellen może ci zapakować coś na drogę. Na kolację.

\- Dean! - Cas chrząknął karcąco.

Gabe usiadł koło Jo i udał, że dotyka się niewidzialnym taserem a za chwilę wstrząsają nim udawane drgawki.

Cas oparł czoło na rękach, Ellen nic nie rozumiała, Jo dała Gabe'owi kuksańca a Dean pożałował, że się zgodził go zaprosić. nie mógł jednak ciągnąć wypraszania szwagra, bo nadciągnęły szczeniaczki i oblazły ich jak pchły Burka, a najwyraźniej żyły z wujkiem G w najlepszej komitywie.

Cas przelazł między koszami i stosami papierowych tacek, żeby się przytulić do alfy boku.

\- Jedz. - Upomniał go Dean na ucho i dodał konspiracyjnie: - podwójnie!  
 

 


	132. Unchained Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecałam rozdział w weekend, ale... urodził się mój siostrzeniec, więc... :) Jeju, jej!  
> Ten rozdział mam nadzieję będzie dostatecznie puchaty, żeby oddać mój nastrój! i chociaż jest bardzo króciutki, to mam nadzieję, że sprawi Wam troszkę przyjemności :)  
> Czytając możecie posłuchać sobie piosenek, które "trzymają klimat" :)  
> Righteous Brothers - Unchained Melody https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrK5u5W8afc  
> The Moody Blues - Nights In White Satin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9muzyOd4Lh8  
> Be Mine - The Heavy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Niy-m3OzQ0k  
> Philadelphia - Neil Young https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHpQFF_Et4s  
> Jensen & Misha Just Say Yes - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m1b0KV6C88
> 
> and no!, we can't dig Elvis here! ;) (ci co czytali Twist and Shout wiedzą...)  
> ale ok... niech będzie... Can't Help Falling In Love  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V430M59Yn8

Wujek usiadł koło wujka Deana, podciągnął kolana pod brodę, oparł się plecami o płotek i jadł kanapkę z kukurydzianego chleba. Wujek Dean wyglądał okropnie z siniakiem na policzku i rozcięciem na brwi. Misiek powiedział, że to przez to, że w nocy podczas wesela zbił jednego pana, co był niegrzeczny dla wujka Casa. Misiek był zadowolony, kiedy o tym opowiadał, dumny z taty i jeszcze powiedział, że jego tata zbije wszystkie złe wilki, które by chciały dokuczać wujkowi. I że Misiek jak dorośnie też będzie bronić tatusia, jak tata.

\- I ciebie też! - dodał, patrząc na Claire.

Wujek Cas też miał siniaka, tylko mniejszego. Ta awantura chyba wcale nie zepsuła im humorów, bo obaj wujkowie ciągle się uśmiechali i pachnieli niesamowicie ładnie. Claire już wiedziała, że tak pachnie... że tak się pachnie, jak się jest zakochanym. I szczęśliwym. I nie tylko wujkowie tak pachnieli. Bo na przykład wujek Sammy i ciocia Amy też tak pachnieli. Tak samo. Identycznie.

Wujek Sammy właśnie zszedł z werandy, trzymając ciocię Amy za rękę. Ich maluchy bawiły się już tutaj na placyku, ale to dlatego, że dzieciaki wstały najwcześniej. Dorośli wstawali dopiero teraz, bo poszli spać bardzo późno. Przez wesele.

Po podwórku kręciło się jeszcze sporo ludzi, głównie kelnerzy. Zbierali brudne naczynia, resztki jedzenia, składali stoły i krzesła i obrusy i serwetki i takie namioty bez ścian i podłóg, co były porozstawiane wszędzie, i girlandy i kwiaty i lampiony na żerdziach, które przez całą noc oświetlały okolicę i wszystko to chowali do skrzyń a skrzynie do samochodów.

Rano pan kucharz i ciocia Ellen przygotowali śniadanie, ale prawie nikt na nie nie przyszedł, bo wszyscy dopiero poszli spać.

\- No, i jak tam? Nowożeńcy? - Zaśmiał się wujek Sammy, podchodząc do placyku i witając się najpierw z wujkiem Deanem, a potem z całą resztą. - Kiedy wyjeżdżacie?

\- Dziś wieczorem. - Wujek Cas spojrzał do góry, oblizał palce i natychmiast dostał kubek picia. Wujek Dean go pilnował. - Jeszcze się musimy spakować...

\- Będziemy tęsknić! - Mary wdrapała się wujkowi na kolana i bliźniaki też przysunęły się bliżej i wujek zaczął ich wszystkich obejmować i mówić, że jadą tylko na tydzień i to szybko zleci i przywiozą mnóstwo prezentów.

\- Złaź, ej! - Wujek Dean złapał Johnny'ego, który zaczął się wspinać wujkowi Casowi na barana. Wujek Dean okropnie nie lubi, jak bliźniaki włażą na wujka i go męczą. Po ostatniej awanturze na kempingu Jimmy się pilnuje, ale Johnny nadal zapomina, że jego tatuś nie może dźwigać i nie można po nim skakać. Obaj bliźniacy są jeszcze strasznymi maluchami, tak uważa Misiek i ma rację. Chociaż Jimmy ostatnio jakby odrobinkę mniej.

Wujek ma taką chorobę, przez którą czasem boli go brzuch i źle się czuje, jest chudy i ma anemię. To znaczy, że się szybko męczy i nie ma tyle siły co inne wilki, nie tylko dlatego, że jest omegą, ale właśnie przez chorobę. Misiek mówi, że to przez to jego tata tak się nad nim _trzęsie_. I krzyczy, żeby dużo jadł i nie mają nowego dzidziusia, bo Misiek uważa, że to dość dziwne, że jeszcze nie mają i jaka może być inna przyczyna? Skoro do tej pory zawsze mieli i już powinni ogłosić, że jest nowy szczeniaczek w brzuchu. Bo najpierw była Mary, potem bliźniaki, potem Joy, a ostatnio Grejpfrut i Misiek uważa, że to jeszcze nie koniec, ale może czekają, aż jego tatuś wyzdrowieje.

A może coś ogłoszą, jak wrócą z podróży poślubnej? Kto wie.

Claire była dosyć ciekawa, jak to jest czekać na rodzeństwo, ale Misiek powiedział, że to zasadniczo jest dość nudne. Po prostu wujek zrobi się trochę grubszy i zacznie tak śmiesznie sapać przy schylaniu i będzie ciągle chodził do łazienki rzygać i siku. Z tego opisu wynika, że to straszne jest czekać na dzidzię i że wujek Cas jest okropnie biedny, ale Misiek mówił, że wcale nie jest, że wujek jest wtedy pod _specjalnym nadzorem_ i jego tata (Miśka) się nim wtedy jeszcze bardziej opiekuje (jeszcze bardziej niż _zwykle_ , bo zwykle się nim opiekuje _bardzo_ ) i kładzie mu ręce na brzuchu i żartuje, że paczka została nadana i że muffinka jest w piekarniku, ale może trzeba jeszcze tam zajrzeć i polukrować z wierzchu i wujek Cas się śmieje i tłumaczy, że wujek Dean już na pewno wszystko polukrował, kilka razy i nie trzeba, ale wujek Dean się upiera i mówi, że muszą porozmawiać w sypialni i że zejdą za kwadrans i po drodze zwalają obrazek - tak opowiadał Misiek. W ogóle obaj są strasznie szczęśliwi. A jak wujek jest już bardzo gruby, to tata Miśka każe mu siedzieć na kanapie i zakłada mu buty, żeby wujek się nie męczył schylaniem i oglądają komedie, żeby wujka rozbawić, bo wujek wtedy strasznie łatwo płacze i czasem się denerwuje z byle powodu. To przez hormony, uważa Misiek a jego tata czasem (jak wujek nie słyszy) mówi, że wujek to pole minowe i szału można dostać i że wujek Dean zwariował, że chciał mieć szczeniaczki i chyba diabeł go podkusił, kiedy sobie brał tego cholernego omegę (wujek się czasem strasznie brzydko wyraża) na głowę, bo teraz ma z nim same problemy, a mógł być kawalerem i chodzić sobie na smoki i taki smok przy wujku Casie to bułka z masłem!

Claire nie znała się na smokach, ale miała podejrzenie, że wujek Dean tylko tak gada i na pewno nie woli smoków bardziej niż wujka Casa.

W końcu ożenił się z wujkiem, nie z jakimś smokiem, co nie?

Claire polubiła też wujka Gabe'a. To brat wujka Casa i Misiek go uwielbia, reszta dzieciaków też. Chociaż wujek Dean go nie cierpi i trochę mu dokucza. Ale wujek Gabe jest zabawny, przywiózł mnóstwo fajnych prezentów i na wszystko pozwala, na każde psoty i jeszcze podpowiada, co tu zbroić i potem mówi: _Dean, to tylko dzieci, nie bądź starym tetrykiem_. I wujek Dean wtedy sapie tak, jakby sam był w ciąży i nie mógł sobie zawiązać butów i miał hormony jak pole minowe.

Do tego ten wujek Gabe zna mnóstwo historyjek, bo dużo podróżował i miał mnóstwo przygód. Misiek opowiadał, że zanim Claire przyjechała, to wujek Dean zbił wujka Gabe'a i wywalił go z domu na śnieg a wujek Cas rzucał w tatę Miśka doniczką i była okropna afera, ale potem się pogodzili, bo jednak wujek Cas kocha swojego brata i wujek Gabe kocha wujka Casa i wujek Dean mu pozwolił przyjechać na ślub (chociaż okropnie był niezadowolony).

Wujek Gabe teraz stoi z Grejpfrutem na rękach i żartuje sobie z tą panią, Jo. Ona też jest miła i mieszka daleko, w Kalifornii i przyjechała tylko na ślub, chociaż wszyscy ją proszą, żeby została trochę dłużej.

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

Wszyscy się odwrócili, kiedy usłyszeli, że gra muzyka. Dziadziuś dzieciaków, Bobby, wyszedł z garażu, wystawił staromodne radio na pieniek do rąbania drewna i skinął dłonią do Ellen.

Ellen uśmiechnęła się, odłożyła serwetkę i przeszła przez płotek placu zabaw, zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę Bobby'ego i po chwili zapadła w jego ramiona. Zaczęli się kołysać w rytm melodii, łagodnie i powoli, jakby potrzebowali tylko kawałka miejsca pod stopami i przytulenia się, żadnych wymyślnych kroków, żadnych tanecznych akrobacji, żadnego parkietu i świateł i strojów, ani niczego - poza sobą.

Sammy spojrzał na nich i na Amy i też się uśmiechnęli do siebie. Amy obróciła się dookoła, jakby chciała się jeszcze rozejrzeć, zastanowić, ale Sammy już zamknął ją w objęciach, przyciągnął do siebie i pochylił się tak, żeby móc oprzeć brodę na czubku jej głowy.

Szczeniaczki ucichły przyglądając się, jak dorośli wstają po kolei i zaczynają się przytulać i tańczyć na podwórku, w zadeptanej trawie: Bobby i Ellen, Sammy i Amy, Cas i Dean, nawet Gabe, z Grejpfrutem na ręku i Jo, która dołączyła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem - i po chwili tańczyli sobie we trójkę. Z leżaka pod oknem owczarni wstał Ash i pomaszerował na werandę, wyciągając rękę do Bonnie, która najpierw zrobiła się czerwona, ale skinęła i po chwili zrobiła elegancki piruet...

I Jody z Frankiem, którzy zjawili się nie wiadomo kiedy i jeszcze kilka osób spośród gości, którzy jeszcze nie wyjechali, albo którzy mieszkali na ranczu na stałe i nagle całe podwórko zaroiło się od tańczących par, uśmiechających się do siebie i szepczących sobie coś na ucho. Nie byli już poubierani wieczorowo, tylko w zwykłe dżinsy i t-shirty, bawełniane letnie sukienki i klapki, tenisówki, albo byli całkiem boso, potargane włosy ledwie przeczesali palcami, niektórzy przecierali oczy i ziewali, niektórzy wyglądali na wciąż trochę nietrzeźwych, a przynajmniej bardzo zmęczonych... A jednak szczęśliwych.

Kelnerzy przestali chodzić między nimi, żeby nie przeszkadzać, przystawali to tu, to tam, podpierając ściany lub przysiadając na schodkach, poddając się nastrojowi i chłonąc rozkołysane, delikatne dźwięki płynące harmonijnie pachnącym łąką, kryształowym, górskim powietrzem, jak lekki powiew poruszający drobnymi listkami i rozkwitłymi dzwonkami i jaskrami i poruszając też serca przepełnione miłością...

I dłonie ześlizgujące się z ramion na plecy, obejmujące w pasie, pieszczotliwe i stęsknione, pełne czułości i tkliwe, gdy rozbrzmiewały słowa:

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me  
  
Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time

Szczeniaczki gapiły się, nie rozumiejąc, ale czując unoszący się aromat błogości, wdychając go w upojeniu. Fascynująca, ciepła, złożona i jednocześnie bardzo prosta woń jakby najlepszych perfum, jakby najsmaczniejszych potraw...

\- Tatuś... - Mary nie wytrzymała i podbiegła, żeby przycisnąć się do nóg rodziców i tatuś spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, a tata podniósł ją na ręce.

\- Księżniczko - szepnął i przez chwilę kołysali się razem, ale niedługo, bo za Mary zaraz pocwałował Johnny i Jimmy, ściskając Joy za łapkę i nie pozwalając jej zostać w tyle, zgubić się.

Misiek wzruszył ramionami i zamrugał, zastanawiając się przez moment, zanim poczuł ciepłe palce na swoich palcach.

And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love,  
I oh I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Misiek popatrzył na buzię małej omegi i uśmiechnął się, zagarniając ją podpatrzonym u taty i wujka Sammy'ego gestem.

Tatuś wziął na ręce Joy, przytulając Jimmy'ego i Johnny'ego. Tata dał buzi Mary i Joy i tatusiowi i tatuś zanucił słowa piosenki, cichutko, mrucząc pod nosem i oczy mu się zrobiły takie czerwone i mokre i tata ich wszystkich objął, ciasno, ciasno i już się prawie nie ruszali, tylko stali przytuleni, bardzo mocno i bardzo blisko siebie, naprawdę bardzo blisko i cały świat pachniał...

pachniał

miłością.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- Powiemy im?

\- Nie.

\- Nie? Czemu?

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Ucieszą się!

\- Ucieszą, ale to nie byłoby grzecznie.

\- Jak taka wiadomość nie byłaby grzeczna? Hm? Nowy szczeniaczek w rodzinie... Czemu musimy czekać? Nie rozumiem. - Sammy pokręcił głową. - Dean będzie zachwycony! A Cas... uwielbia dzieci!

\- To ich dzień! Niech się skupią na sobie i niech cała reszta się skupia na nich. Powiemy im niedługo. Obiecuję. - Amy przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła, rozkopując pościel.

Mieli przywilej nocować w pokoju gościnnym nad sypialnią państwa młodych. Właściwie wszystkie miejsca zagospodarowano tak, żeby pomieścić jak najwięcej gości. W owczarni rozłożono łóżka polowe i dmuchane materace na każdym skrawku podłogi, do tego kilka namiotów za owczarnią pełniło rolę prowizorycznej sypialni, gdzie można było się zdrzemnąć nad ranem, po tańcach i balandze. Nie były to luksusy, ale Cas i Dean zadbali o najważniejszych i najbliższych: Sammy i Amy oraz Jody i Frank dostali najlepsze kwatery.

Sammy nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy powiedzą, że rodzina się powiększy. Dowiedzieli się niedawno i ledwie utrzymywał sekret za zębami, nie pojmując czemu Amy tak się uparła, żeby poczekać z tym do powrotu chłopaków z podróży poślubnej. Nowe dziecko w rodzinie to zawsze był powód do świętowania i radości i Sammy wiedział, był pewien, że brat będzie zachwycony. Chciał się z nim tym podzielić jak najprędzej!Czemu Amy nie pozwala? _Wrrrr_ , zazgrzytał zębami.

Dean za każdym razem, gdy się dowiadywał o nowym szczeniaczku, jasno i wyraźnie okazywał, jaką odczuwa dumę, że rodzina się powiększa a każdy mały członek stada jest najmilej widzianym gościem, o którego wataha natychmiast zaczyna dbać i troszczyć się o jego przyszłość, łącznie z tak przyziemnymi sprawami jak zabezpieczenie finansowe i - co ważniejsze - każdy był witany miłością. Mali bratankowie byli tak samo kochani jak jego rodzone szczeniaczki. Sammy wiedział, że w innych, może bardziej tradycyjnych watahach szczeniaczki rodziły się tylko parze alfa a reszta wilków musiała się starać o zgodę rodziny na własne. Ich wataha tak nie działała. Dean nigdy by nikomu nie zabronił starać się o własnego szczeniaczka. Jedyne na co zacznie natychmiast narzekać, to że nie mieszkają bliżej. W idealnej konfiguracji: na ranczu (już dawno wspominał, że można by wybudować wygodny dom w pobliżu, albo gdzieś nad jeziorem, jeśli Sammy woli, albo gdzie by tylko z Amy zdecydowali), albo przynajmniej w Pinewood.

Sammy wiele razy tłumaczył, że w Crabtown łatwiej mu praktykować prawo i że Amy może pracować na pół etatu a dzieci mają opiekunkę i przecież niedługo zaczną szkołę, sprzeczając się z Deanem, który uważał, że równie dobrze może założyć biuro w Pinewood, Amy mogłaby wrócić do przychodni a dzieci miałyby lepszą opiekę na miejscu przy rodzinie. Jego argumenty były w gruncie rzeczy sensowne, więc Sammy uderzał trochę poniżej pasa, śmiejąc się, że Dean _tęskni_.

\- Nie bądź baba! - Drażnił się z bratem, ale coraz częściej sam rozmyślał nad powrotem. Tylko co ze szkołą? Dzieciaki na ranczu uczyła Ellen, ale niedługo takie domowe nauczanie przestanie wystarczać. Sam wierzył w porządną edukację. Jeśli mają posłać dzieciaki na studia, to powinny chodzić do dobrej szkoły. Nie chciał, żeby żyły jak większość wilków, trochę na uboczu społeczeństwa, kontestując _ludzki_ styl życia, przede wszystkim wykształcenie, karierę i ogólnie pojętą _asymilację_.

Wataha Uriela była klasycznym przykładem tradycyjnych wartości, którym hołdował alfa. Izolowali się od ludzi, alfa trzymał podległe wilki żelazną ręką w silnie zhierarchizowanej rodzinie, gdzie najsłabszy (Cas) miał najpośledniejszą pozycję. Jak bardzo było to nieefektywne pokazały późniejsze wydarzenia. Ci, których męczył zaściankowy i surowy reżim przy pierwszej okazji uciekli (na czele z Gabem), reszta została, ale łatwo się dali pokonać, kierowani chciwością i pragnieniem zemsty, która  zaślepiała. Cas w sprzyjających warunkach ujawnił tyle zalet i talentów, że teraz był jednym z najcenniejszych członków rodziny. Oczywiście Sammy nie mierzył go tą miarą. Dean go kochał i to wystarczało.

Zresztą wszystkie Casowe sukcesy Dean akurat postrzegał bardziej jak wady niż zalety i Sammy musiał się zgodzić z Amy, że jego brat pod tym jednym względem był wstecznym, reakcyjnym, konserwatywnym, obrzydliwym tradycjonalistą, który najchętniej by trzymał omegę na smyczy, w przenośni i dosłownie, a obecny stan rzeczy był efektem potężnych konfliktów i kompromisów, które obaj zawierali w niekiedy dramatycznych okolicznościach. Dean musiał sobie wiele rzeczy ułożyć w ciągu pierwszego roku bycia z omegą, zwłaszcza gdy zdawało się, że go stracił na zawsze.

Szczeniaczki przeważyły szalę. Dean pragnął dzieci i jak tylko pogodził się z trudnym do zaakceptowania faktem, że ten _chłopak nie-do-końca_ jest w stanie dać mu również to co najcenniejsze, Cas stał się w zasadzie niezastępowalny, a w związku z tym Dean był gotów na wiele ustępstw, nawet jeśli coś mu się bardzo nie podobało. Nie znosił Gabe'a, ale ostatecznie go tolerował, nawet po ostatniej awanturze, po której Sammy był pewien, że Gabe będzie mieć szczęście, jeśli ujdzie cało. O Charliem nawet nie wspominając. Cud, że nie wylądował w jakiejś rozpadlinie - nawet Amy się dziwiła, skąd u Deana tyle cierpliwości i nawet zdecydowała się porozmawiać na ten temat z Casem, żeby mu uprzytomnić ewentualne konsekwencje. 

Pozwalał omedze prowadzić schronisko, więcej! _Pomagał_ mu je prowadzić, finansując wszystko i dbając o wszelkie kwestie organizacyjne. Sammy rozumiał, czemu. Dean kochał Casa i opiekował się nim nawet wbrew sobie. I to był Dean, jakiego Sammy znał od dzieciństwa. Nie ten warczący, groźny, surowy i czasem brutalny alfa, ale ktoś troszczący się, czuły i gotowy na poświęcenie.

Takim go pamiętał. Starszy brat, który dbał przede wszystkim o osieroconego malucha, żeby był najedzony, żeby mieli gdzie spać, żeby Sammy miał czyste ubrania i książki, żeby miał gdzie odrobić lekcje i żeby po prostu był szczęśliwy. Ile Deana to kosztowało? Jak szybko sam musiał dorosnąć? Ile się nauczyć? Teraz gdy Sam został ojcem i mężem, zaczął rozumieć, jak duża to odpowiedzialność, jaki to wysiłek. Dean był najlepszym bratem, jakiego mógł mieć i najlepszym stryjem dla ich dzieci. Trzeba mu powiedzieć! Jak najszybciej.

\- A gdybyśmy wrócili?... Do Pinewood? - Amy wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - No, bo... Cas wspominał, że może uda się zrobić szkołę. Ich szczeniaczki. I może dzieci mieszkańców i pracowników tartaku... - Wyliczała ostrożnie. - Można by zorganizować dwie klasy, dla starszych i młodszych dzieci. Nasi chłopcy są praktycznie w wieku bliźniaków...

\- Chciałabyś wrócić? - Upewnił się, czy dobrze zrozumiał, co Amy właśnie powiedziała.

\- Tu jest... spokojnie. Świeże powietrze... - dukała trochę onieśmielona. Wcześniej tyle razy mówili sobie, że chcą mieszkać w prawdziwym mieście, że teraz czuła się jak zdrajca wobec Sammy'ego. Uniosła się na łokciu z przepraszającą miną. - Wiem, że masz kancelarię i w ogóle, ale...

\- Chcę wrócić. - Przerwał jej. - Myślałem, że tobie jest wygodniej. I dzieciom.

Popatrzyli na siebie czujnie, węsząc, próbując rozwikłać własne emocje.

\- Zawsze lubiłam Pinewood. - Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i opadła na plecy. - Ale jak sobie poradzisz...?

\- Poradzę! - Machnął ręką i nagle ogarnęła go irracjonalna wesołość, aż się zaczął śmiać. - Dean się zdziwi!

\- Będzie zachwycony! Od dawna próbował cię ściągnąć. - Spojrzała w górę i Sammy nagle pochylił się i mocno ją pocałował. - A to za co?

\- Za nic. - Potarł czubkiem nosa jej nos i znów pocałował. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie... - mruknęła, nie mając szans dokończyć, bo nagle przeszli do zupełnie innej aktywności, w której usta były zbyt zaangażowane w inne rzeczy niż mówienie. Były, można rzec, kluczowym czynnikiem, ale żadne się nie skarżyło na ograniczenia komunikacji. Sammy doskonale rozumiał, co Amy chciała wyznać i słowa były najmniej potrzebne.

Dlatego spóźnili się na śniadanie i zeszli dopiero w południe.

Amy zyskała nową perspektywę po ugryzieniu.

Nowe wrażenia zmysłowe. Seks nigdy nie był lepszy. Ale to był tylko jeden z aspektów wilczego życia. Nie przestało jej zadziwiać, że może tak łatwo dostrzec teraz tę drugą (albo pierwszą - zależy jak na to spojrzeć) postać Sama, Deana, Casa... Wszystkich. Sammy był wielki, górował nad innymi zarówno w swej wilczej jak ludzkiej postaci. Jego sierść była miękka i obfita, oczy błyszczące inteligencją, a charakter łagodny, stabilny i niezłomny. Uwielbiała jego spokój i ostrożność. Wszystko musiał dokładnie przemyśleć, zanim podjął decyzję i nie był pochopny w sądach. Ufała mu całkowicie.

Rozczulały ją i trochę śmieszyły ich dzieci. Jednocześnie małe, różowe (ludzkie) szkraby i - jak obraz przebijający przez mgłę - małe wilczki, szczeniaczki. Rozkoszne, puchate kulki, merdające króciutkimi ogonkami. Jej własne odbicie w lustrze wymagało nieco więcej czasu, żeby się przyzwyczaić i nie przerażać faktem, że jej twarz nakłada się na wilczą głowę, uszy... kły... Z czasem Sammy nauczył ją kontrolować widzenie tak, że mogła _odsunąć_ obraz wilka, zepchnąć go na tyle w podświadomość, żeby spokojnie się móc umalować, uczesać i nie mieć dziwnego wrażenia, że patrzy na siebie i widzi _dziką bestię._ Sammy czasem żartował, że właśnie tak ujawniła się jej prawdziwa natura, ale gdy pocierał nosem o jej nos i leciutko przygryzał kark (szczeniaczki!), czuła tylko spokój i błogość. W byciu wilkiem nie było nic dzikiego, nic agresywnego - wbrew powszechnym mitom. Zyskując oparcie w watasze wzrosła jej pewność siebie. Przestała się bać. Wiedziała, że z żadnym problemem nie zostanie sama, że wokół jest mnóstwo osób, które chętnie pospieszą z pomocą, więc życie stało się pod wieloma względami prostsze i mniej stresujące. Polepszyła się jej kondycja fizyczna, trudniej było ją zranić, zmęczyć, choroby się jej nie imały a jeśli już złapała jakiego wirusa, organizm zwalczał go o wiele szybciej, niż przed przemianą.

Świat dostarczał nowych doznań, mogła dosłownie _wyczuć,_ wywąchać emocje innych, co bardzo ułatwiało komunikację i zmniejszało potencjalne nieporozumienia - z Sammym praktycznie nigdy się nie kłócili, wystarczyło pociągnąć nosem, żeby odkryć intencje i uczucia drugiej strony, a kiedy w powietrzu wisi miłość, to żadne drobne sprzeczki nie mają szans urosnąć do wielkich problemów.

W każdym razie nie między betami. Z alfami i omegami było odrobinkę inaczej...

Dean był kudłatym, zwinnym i naprawdę groźnie wyglądającym wilkiem, o potężnej sylwetce i przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Cas przy nim wyglądał jak nieco wyrośnięty szczeniak, z zapadłymi bokami i długimi, chudymi łapami, ale jego sierść lśniła a niebieskie oczy świeciły nawet w ciemnościach jak dwie latareczki. Kiedy tylko Amy dowiedziała się, że Cas i reszta to wilki, zaczęła oglądać filmy przyrodnicze i czytać artykuły o behawiorystyce zwierząt. Chciała lepiej zrozumieć ich zachowania, rytuały, gesty. Chciała zrozumieć ich kulturę.

Przestało ją oburzać, że Dean gryzie Casa w kark, że czasem w chwilach stresu każe mu siadać przy swojej nodze, że Cas się ciągle przy nim kręci, poszukując kontaktu, dotyku, łagodnie się łasząc i tuląc, nawet gdy alfa warczał i był wyraźnie gniewny.

Sammy wskazywał na niuanse ich zachowań, które początkowo było ciężko wyłapać i zinterpretować. Czemu Dean poza ranczem, wśród obcych, trzyma Casa nieco z tyłu, za sobą, jakby go zasłaniał przed innymi, izolował przed zwykłym kontaktem? Skąd ta zaborczość, czemu tak często go kąsa i ociera policzki o jego szyję i włosy? Czemu Cas pachnie Deanem tak intensywnie, że nawet wilczym węchem trudno było rozróżnić ich ślady. Czemu Cas tak się do niego klei i lgnie, mimo czasem niezwykle szorstkiego zachowania alfy? 

Amy początkowo myślała czarno-biało, że chodzi o sztywno rozpisane role: Dean jest dominującym samcem a Cas ciągle okazuje uległość i posłuszeństwo. Dopiero później zrozumiała, że to nie jest takie proste. Dean nie izolował omegi, on go chronił. Zachowywał się jak szef osobistej ochrony prezydenta, albo gwiazdora, nie dopuszczający do bliższego kontaktu z ostrożności i aby wyeliminować potencjalne zagrożenie. Sammy zachowywał się wobec niej podobnie. I wobec szczeniaczków. To czasem irytowało, ale Amy nigdy nie czuła się bezpieczniej.

Wszystkie wilki z watahy chroniły się nawzajem, ich lojalność była czymś co się namacalnie czuło, więzią, która była czymś więcej niż zwykłym zobowiązaniem. Amy dopiero po własnej przemianie zrozumiała wagę odejścia Casa z watahy. On wtedy, uciekając z nią i Jody, uciekając z rodziny, od Deana, zerwał tę więź i to było jakby zostawił otwartą ranę. Wszystko można było załatwić wewnątrz rodziny, można było ewentualnie opuścić rodzinę, wypowiedzieć posłuszeństwo alfie i odejść, ale gwałtowna ucieczka była wyrwą, jakby ktoś wyszarpał ząb, albo drzewo z korzeniami. Dean próbował poradzić sobie z tą raną na swój sposób, ale reszta jakby nie przyjęła tego do wiadomości - przyjeżdżali do Jody, opiekowali się omegą, bo chociaż on chciał zerwać z nimi, oni nie mogli zerwać z nim. I z maluszkiem, Misiem, który już wtedy był na świecie, i chociaż nie wiedzieli o nim jeszcze, to czuli, na jakimś podświadomym, niemal telepatycznym, bardzo pierwotnym poziomie najprostszych, najsilniejszych instynktów i odczuć, że przynajmniej jedna, mała, cieniutka niteczka łączy ich nadal z tym wilczkiem i ta niteczka wystarczyła, żeby go nie opuszczać w potrzebie. Żeby nadal go pilnować. I nadal się troszczyć, jak o członka stada.

Amy pochodziła z małej, rozbitej rodziny, rodzice się rozwiedli, nie miała rodzeństwa ani dalszych krewnych i wejście w tak zżytą i lojalną watahę było zupełnie nowym i wspaniałym doświadczeniem. Każdy miał własne miejsce, każdy był ważny. Dean czasem niezwykle szorstko okazywał uznanie, czasem ostro dyscyplinował chłopaków, ale nikt nie zostawał w tyle, nikt nie był traktowany gorzej. Dean wprowadził zasadę i bardzo pilnował, żeby wataha spędzała przynajmniej jeden posiłek każdego dnia przy jednym  stole - żeby nie gubić poczucia wspólnoty. Prowadzili normalne życie osobiste, w które nie ingerował, kształcili się, wyjeżdżali na wakacje i czasem decydowali się mieszkać poza ranczem, by pracować w większych miastach, jeśli chcieli realizować się zawodowo. Ale nie przestawali być rodziną i ta wyjątkowa, wilcza więź, nawet rozciągnięta do granic (jak w przypadku Jo), nie ulegała zerwaniu.

No, i oczywiście chodzili razem na smoki.

Nie wszyscy. Ona nie i Cas nie. I Ellen nie. Bobby też stwierdził, że jest za stary na taką _bieganinę_ , poza tym pod nieobecność alfy musi pilnować domu i szczeniaczków. Szczeniaczki zawsze były absolutnym priorytetem i Dean nigdy by nie zostawił ich bez zaufanego i sprytnego opiekuna. Pod tym względem Cas był traktowany raczej jak jeszcze jeden szczeniaczek, niż jak dorosły wilk, ale to było całkiem zrozumiałe: był drobny i nie miał szans w siłowej konfrontacji, poza tym zwykle był albo z kolejnym malcem przy nadziei, albo zaraz po i w ogóle Dean prędzej by zamknął go pod kluczem niż naraził na kolejną przygodę w stylu piwnicy Crowleya czy porwania przez Zachariasza. Po tamtych przygodach trząsł się nad nim wręcz obsesyjnie i Sammy nie raz zauważał, że gdyby _teraz_ Cas chciał odejść, Dean po prostu by tego nie przeżył.

Oboje z Sammym byli źli na Deana, że skrzywdził Casa, raz podczas wizyty Gabe'a i Charliego, dwa gdy Dean dowiedział się o tej biegunce, którą Cas ukrywał przed nim prawie dwa tygodnie. Amy się wściekła, gdy Sam jej powiedział, że Dean chyba się dobrał do Casa nocą i omega nie wygląda na szczęśliwego.

\- Szczęśliwego? - krzyknęła zszokowana. - Tydzień po porodzie?!

Po czym chciała pomaszerować do alfy, żeby mu uświadomić wszystkie konsekwencje, ale w międzyczasie wybuchła nowa awantura a potem naprawdę dużo się działo, a kiedy wreszcie jakoś to wszystko poukładali (Gabe wyleciał za drzwi z hukiem i zjawiła się Claire), to Dean osobiście zawiózł Casa do Jessie na badanie i pokornie wysłuchał reprymendy, obiecując, że to się już nie powtórzy. Nigdy.

\- Zakażenie albo krwotok. Co wybierasz? - spytała go Amy, jak tylko wrócili i zaciągnęła go do gabinetu na rozmowę w cztery oczy. - Kiedy będziesz tłumaczył szczeniaczkom, że zostały półsierotami, hm?

Dean był szary na twarzy, spuścił głowę i tylko cicho poprosił, żeby Amy się już nie znęcała, bo on wszystko wie i wszystko przemyślał i Jessie też mu natarła uszu, całkiem słusznie, bo mu się należało, ale teraz najważniejsze, żeby Cas wydobrzał i że on zrobi wszystko co trzeba i posłucha wszystkich zaleceń, tylko już nie chce myśleć o żadnych zakażeniach i krwotokach, bo chyba umrze ze zgryzoty.

\- To nie są żarty, Dean! - warknęła na koniec i wyszła, uśmiechając się za progiem. Przestraszony i skruszony alfa to był bardzo rzadki widok.

Jeśli chodziło o Casa, to mogli się kłócić, trzaskać drzwiami, urządzać ciche dni i wyczyniać wszelkie inne awantury, ale koniec końców godzili się szybciej i gwałtowniej niż reszta zdążyła rejestrować i zareagować. Nie było sensu się wtrącać. Cas był jedną z nielicznych osób (obok Ellen, Bobby'ego i Sama), które miały realny wpływ na Deana, które mogły go skłonić do zrobienia czegoś, z czym się nie zgadzał i czego nie chciał.

Czego nie brał pod uwagę.

Sammy opowiadał, że kiedy Dean przywłaszczył sobie omegę nikt w watasze nie przypuszczał, że to coś, co może skończyć się ślubem. W perspektywie była Lisa, która miała przyjechać na ranczo po ich powrocie z wyprawy na smoka i Dean był zdecydowany na ten związek z rozsądku, dla szczeniaczków.

\- Był wtedy rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz! - Śmiał się z brata. - Nigdy nie musiał się specjalnie starać o kogoś, wiesz... Dziewczyny same się pchały. I nie tylko dziewczyny - dopowiedział z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem. - Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej naprawdę był zakochany. Nie zauroczony, nie że go ktoś kręcił i podniecał, ale żeby tak naprawdę...

\- Kochał. - Pomogła wyrazić to, co oboje pomyśleli. Sammy trochę się nasrożył.

\- Kochał mnie. Ellen i Bobby'ego, jak przybranych rodziców. I Jo, jak siostrę. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie angażował się tak w romantyczne związki. Cas to była dla nas wszystkich olbrzymia... niespodzianka. - Westchnął. - I wcale się na początku tym nie cieszyliśmy. Przyznaję, nie chciałem, żeby go zabierał. Nie w ten sposób. Byłem wściekły! Naprawdę wtedy byłem na niego tak wściekły, że przynajmniej raz pomyślałem o odejściu z watahy. - Wyrzucił z siebie, nadal odczuwając echo tamtych emocji i drżąc pod ich naporem.

\- Wszystko się ułożyło. - Podeszła do niego, żeby go ukoić, przytulić. - Zobacz, pobierają się. Cas jest szczęśliwy.

\- Tak, pobierają się. - Skinął, zagarniając ją w swoje szerokie, potężne ramiona. Kołysząc. - Muszę wygłosić toast i nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Mam tremę!

\- Poradzisz sobie - mruknęła. - Jestem pewna, że doprowadzisz wszystkich do łez.

\- Chcę, żeby wszystko poszło zgrabnie. - Cmoknął ją w czubek głowy. - Ale jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, powiem, że spodziewamy się szczeniaczka i to odwróci ich uwagę.

\- Nie! Nie możesz! - Zdenerwowała się. - Wtedy wszyscy zaczną _nam_ gratulować i ukradniemy im ich święto!

\- Dobra, dobra... - Zgodził się, przewracając oczami. - Nie powiem. Chyba, że ktoś nie zapyta, czemu nie pijesz szampana, tylko sprite'a i sok jabłkowy.

\- Nikt nie zapyta! Nie szukaj pretekstu! - Odeszła, żeby założyć kolczyki i klepnęła go w ramię. - Jak wrócą z Europy urządzimy kolację i tym razem to my ich zaskoczymy!

\- Albo oni nas. - Sammy zapiął spinki przy mankietach. - Aż się dziwię, że jeszcze im coś nie wpadło.

\- Dean wie, że Cas nie ma siły. Musi przytyć i się zregenerować. Pomożesz? - Pochyliła głowę, żeby Sammy mógł zapiąć naszyjnik.

Sam zapiął, ale kiedy spojrzała na jego odbicie w lustrze miał dziwną minę.

\- Co?

\- Nic. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Coś sobie pomyślałeś! - Podniosła palec. - Mów!

\- Nic. Takie tam... - odrzekł wymijająco, ale Amy nie odpuściła. Wiedziała, że Sam jak zaczął, to dokończy, najwyraźniej chcąc się podzielić swoimi spostrzeżeniami, jeśli tylko go trochę przyciśnie.

\- Coś zauważyłeś! - Obróciła się i wzięła pod boki. - Coś wiesz!

\- Nic nie wiem i nic nie zauważyłem! - Spojrzał w sufit, przygryzł wargę. - Okay, Dean wie, że nie powinien, ale Cas się ostatnio... Tak... Uhm...

\- No? - Podniosła brwi, zaciekawiona i zaniepokojona jednocześnie. - No, mówże wreszcie!

\- Dziwnie zachowuje. - Sammy spuścił wzrok i... ku zdziwieniu Amy, zaczerwienił się! - Chyba ma gorączkę... - Wydusił z siebie prawie bezgłośnie.

\- Gorączkę?

\- No, wiesz... - Nachylił się, żeby jej naszeptać wprost do ucha. - Ruję.

\- Co? - Jej głos zabrzmiał niedowierzaniem. - Co ty bredzisz?

\- Ruję. - Powtórzył, czerwony jak burak. - Wiesz... Wilczyce z przemiany, jak ty, nie zawsze temu podlegają.

Oboje wiedzieli, że Amy normalnie, zgodnie ze swoim ludzkim cyklem miesiączkuje, ma regularne owulacje a instynktowne gryzienie jej w kark podczas pieszczot ma charakter wyłącznie lekko stymulujący.

\- Minęło prawie dziesięć miesięcy od urodzin Grejpfruta i to jest ich najdłuższa przerwa. - Sammy zaczął wyliczać pomagając sobie palcami, co pomogło mu wejść znów w tryb logicznego i racjonalnego wilka i prawnika. - Jest pełnia. Księżyc ma...

\- Wiem! - Amy doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak ważny i wieloaspektowy jest wpływ księżyca na wilki. Przeczytała na ten temat chyba wszystkie dostępne w okolicznych bibliotekach książki, od indiańskich legend poczynając, na badaniach biologów behawiorystów kończąc (tu nie było wiele do czytania). - Ale przecież zachowuje się normalnie! - Zastanowiła się. - No, może jest trochę bardziej podekscytowany i... radosny...? - Nie umiała tego ubrać w odpowiednie słowa.

\- Łasi się, klei i _flirtuje_! - Sammy nie owijał w bawełnę. - I pachnie.

\- Pachnie?

\- Pachnie! - Skinął z lekką frustracją. - Może ty tego tak wyraźnie nie czujesz, bo jesteś samicą... khm - kaszlnął przepraszająco - kobietą, ale uwierz, wszystkie samce w okolicy czują.

\- Samce?

\- Ruja. Krycie. - Wyjaśnił, znów się rumieniąc. - Seks.

\- Daj spokój. - Machnęła ręką. - Wymyślasz teraz! Wszyscy jesteśmy trochę rozemocjonowani i w romantycznych nastrojach. To przez ten ślub...

\- Dean go non stop gryzie a Cas jest urodzonym wilkiem. Ugryzienie partnera inicjuje produkcję odpowiednich hormonów, uruchamia się owulacja i Cas kończy z wypiętym tyłkiem czekając na solidne rżni...

\- Sam! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem.

\- ..ęcie. Do którego sam dąży. - Dokończył na pozór spokojnie, chociaż Amy wyczuwała jego podenerwowanie. - I prowokuje. Ruja. Hormony nim rządzą. Chce szczeniaczka.

\- Dean wie. - Amy się wkurzyła. - WIE. DEAN. CHOLERA. WIE.

Sammy zacisnął wargi w cieniutką kreskę.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem. Ruja... - Zmełła to słowo, jakby ją trochę brzydziło. - Cas jest pod wpływem księżyca i hormonów, ale obaj wiedzą, że nie mogą mieć teraz szczeniaczka, bo to po prostu... po prostu...

\- Masz rację. - Odpuścił. Rozluźnił ramiona i wypuścił powietrze z płuc z taką wyraźną ulgą i trochę zmęczeniem, jakby przez ostatnie pół godziny robił pompki. - Dean wie. Znam mojego brata i wiem, że jak ma misję, to nie odpuści. Teraz jego misją jest powrót Casa do zdrowia.

\- Właśnie. - Zgodziła się, przytuliła i poklepała go po tyłku, wywołując śmiech. - Musimy im trochę ufać. Nie?

\- Tak. - Sammy się zgodził, ale jakiś cień zaległ w głębi umysłu. Cień niepokoju i współczucia, bo jeśli jego domysły są słuszne, to Dean musi zmierzyć się z nie lada wyzwaniem. Oprzeć się tak potężnym instynktom? Cas wystawia go w tej chwili na nielichą próbę.

Biedny Dean.

\- No, idziesz? - Amy go popędziła, stojąc już gotowa w progu. - Zawsze się tak guzdrzesz!

\- Tylko... już... - Sięgnął po grzebień, żeby przeczesać włosy, udając, że nie słyszy parsknięcia śmiechu za plecami.

 

 


	133. WILK, KTÓRY LATA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwróćcie uwagę na dopisek w poprzednim rozdziale! :)

\- Kicaj! - Dean klepnął omegę w tyłek, odsyłając go na kocyk. - Napij się!

Cas zakręcił się na pięcie i cofnął, żeby dać mu całusa, czemu Dean uległ ze zmarszczeniem czoła i zniecierpliwionym warknięciem. Przy okazji go podszczypując, na co Cas zachichotał i skierował się na placyk zabaw, gdzie mieli rozłożone prawdziwe obozowisko, ale po drodze jeszcze zaczął przystawać przy kolejnych parach na krótkie pogawędki i niezliczone gratulacje.

\- Amy? - Dean zakradł się od tyłu, kiedy zaczęła iść także na placyk, żeby pogadać z Casem i sprawdzić, co z dzieciakami. Sammy postanowił poszukać czegoś śniadaniowego i donieść im, żeby zjedli.

\- No? Jak pierwszy dzień? - Przyjrzała się jego twarzy. - Szwy nie ciągną? Nie ma opuchlizny, wygląda ładnie...

\- Dziękuję. - Objął ją i nachylił się do jej ucha. - I gratulacje.

\- Co? Że... Yyy... - Zastanowiła się gorączkowo. Czy Dean wie? Ale skąd? Jak? Sammy mu powiedział? 

\- Najpierw się dziwiłem, czemu nic nie powiedzieliście, ale pewnie nie chcieliście... Robić zamieszania... - Podsumował dyplomatycznie, zaglądając jej w oczy, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Spojrzał ponad jej głową na omegę, który klęczał na kocu, podtrzymując Grejpfruta i próbując z nim tańczyć. Mały wilczek podskakiwał na nóżkach jeszcze zbyt słabych, żeby udźwignąć własne ciałko. Cas zachęcał go do wygibasów, samemu kręcąc tułowiem i nucąc piosenki. Po Unchained Melody z głośnika płynęło coś innego, w miarę znanego Deanowi i niektórzy z gości nadal kiwali się i bujali do taktu.

\- Nie chcieliśmy ściągać na nas uwagi. Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, żeby to ogłosić... - Oznajmiła. - Sammy aż przebierał nogami, żeby ci powiedzieć i nie wytrzymał, co? - Pokręciła z przekąsem. - Mogłam się domyślić! 

\- Nie złość się na niego. Nic mi nie powiedział - mruknął. - Po sześciu własnych i kilkorgu w watasze już potrafię wywąchać maluszka! - Mrugnął zuchwale i wyszczerzył zęby cholernie z siebie zadowolony. - Który miesiąc?

\- Szósty tydzień. No, siódmy. 

\- Bardzo się cieszę. - Z trudem ukrywał podekscytowanie i aż ucałował ją w oba policzki, co było nieco zaskakujące. Owszem, Dean zawsze się cieszył z bratanków, ale aż tak? Amy się roześmiała.

\- Sammy natrze mi uszu, że ci powiedziałam. 

\- Że się przyznałaś. Ja sam zgadłem. Na razie niech to będzie nasz sekret, okay?

\- Jasne. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę! - wymamrotał w jej włosy i zabrzmiało to podejrzanie tajemniczo. Pocałował ją w skroń i odsunął się, dając znak, że to koniec rozmowy na ten temat. 

Amy pociągnęła nosem z zaciekawieniem. To było trochę dziwne. Miłe, bardzo, ale dziwne. Dean pachniał tak radośnie i... _Pocałował_ ją. Aż tak wylewny nie bywał, w każdym razie rzadko. 

Muszą tęsknić za nowym szczeniaczkiem, zdecydowała w duchu. Może Sammy ma racje, może rzeczywiście jest coś na rzeczy z tym... Wpływem księżyca - wolała to poetyckie określenie niż ten fizjologiczny, weterynaryjny termin: ruja. Fuj! 

Cas faktycznie podczas wesela zachowywał się... Kokieteryjnie. Flirtował ze wszystkimi swoimi znajomymi: z Harveyem i Charliem, rany, ten Charlie! Jak to się mogło skończyć! Dramatem! Tragedią! Aż się zatrząsła na wspomnienie.

Charlie głupi, ale też trochę biedny. Tyle lat trzymał się tego uczucia, jakby wciąż miał nadzieję, aż doszło do ślubu i to musiał być potwornie ciężki dzień dla niego. Dean ostatecznie odebrał mu Casa. To koniec, koniec wszelkich nadziei. A jeśli czuł coś... Jak to powiedział Sammy... _Zapach_... Mogło go nieco zamroczyć. Mógł stracić głowę. Może Cas wysłał mu niechcący mylny sygnał... Może to był odruch desperacji? 

Amy nie chciała go usprawiedliwiać, ale współczuła mu. Odrzucenie w miłości i złamane serce... Musi boleć. 

\- Mam prowiant! W kuchni jest _mnóstwo_ jedzenia! - Sammy pokazał wiklinowy kosz piknikowy po brzegi wyładowany pudełkami i talerzami. - Na kocyk?

\- Na kocyk! - Przytaknęła. 

\- Co Dean chciał?

\- Nic. Jest szczęśliwy. - Postanowiła mu teraz nie mówić, zrobi to później, kiedy zostaną we dwoje.

 

* * *

 

Po wczesnym obiedzie Cas poszedł się pakować. Plan był taki, że Sammy odwiezie ich wieczorem na lotnisko i z przesiadką w Nowym Jorku polecą do Europy, do Londynu, bo Dean chciał wylądować w kraju, którego język rozumie. Potem mieli wyskoczyć na dwa dni do Paryża, zobaczyć ten sławny Luwr (Dean wzdychał i przewracał oczami, ale skoro miało to uszczęśliwić Casa...) i kilka innych miast, polecanych w popularnych przewodnikach, które według wyobrażenia omegi były romantyczne i warte obejrzenia: Florencja, Barcelona, Wiedeń...

Nie mieli wiele czasu, bo tylko tydzień (Dean nie chciał na dłużej zostawiać szczeniaczków) i Sammy stwierdził przytomnie, że jeśli dotrą do Paryża to już będzie sukces i może się założyć o własny ogon, że Cas zrobi głównie przegląd hotelowych sufitów. Amy musiała go porządnie trzepnąć, żeby przestał opowiadać takie rzeczy. Sammy rechotał i bronił się, że co innego mogą robić w podróży poślubnej, bez watahy i dzieci za ścianą? 

\- Już mu tam Dean da zwiedzać, akurat! - Wyzłośliwiał się bez litości. - Ale po co lecieć przez ocean? Równie dobrze mogliby wynająć domek gdzieś na odludziu, żeby nie straszyć postronnych odgłosami... Auć! Amy!

\- Jesteś obleśny!

\- Znam ich jak zły szeląg! Już w samolocie zaczną się macać. O!, mam nadzieję, że nie wpadną na pomysł, żeby wypróbować łazienkę... - Zawiesił głos i Amy tym razem też nie wytrzymała, ryknęła śmiechem, aż jej łzy pociekły.

Wyobrażenie Deana w ciasnej samolotowej kabinie, próbującego... nie, to by wymagało zbyt wiele akrobacji i wysiłku. 

\- Mogą wpaść na taki głupi pomysł. - Sammy otarł policzki. - Na wszelki wypadek sprawdzę, co ewentualnie im grozi... 

\- No, chyba ich nie wysadzą? - Zaniepokoiła się. 

\- Nad Grenlandią... - Mrugnął. - Musieliby pokryć koszty i to byłby najdroższy seks ich życia.

\- Mieliby co wspominać... - Znów zachichotała, zakrywając usta. - Ej, nie powinniśmy się tak naśmiewać! Poza tym Dean wcale nie jest taki...

\- Dean? A kto mówi o nim? - Przerwał jej. - Cas już dawno nie jest tą nieśmiałą panienką, jaką był na początku. Zauważyłaś, jak mu się oczy świecą, gdy Dean go ciągnie na górę _porozmawiać_? 

Amy nie musiała nic zauważać. Przyjaźniła się z Casem i z pierwszej ręki znała relacje z ich intymnego pożycia. Cas czasem pytał o radę, często żartował i z rumieńcem przyznawał, że odkrył mnóstwo uroków i zalet przynależności do Deana. Nie dzieliła się szczegółami z Sammym, bo to były sprawy między nią a Casem, poza tym Sammy na pewno czułby się niezręcznie. W końcu, to jego brat. Starszy. 

Pożegnanie było krótkie. Dean poganiał omegę, żeby nie przedłużać i nie doprowadzać dzieciaków do marudzenia i płaczów, że one też chcą jechać, że umrą z tęsknoty i że tydzień brzmi jak milion lat i czy dostaną - tu każde zaczęło wykrzykiwać listę zabawek, które sobie upatrzyły w internecie i Dean mógłby się założyć o ogon smoka, że to Misiek wszystko wymyślił i namówił rodzeństwo do _negocjacji_. 

\- Spiszcie, a ja się zastanowię! - Polecił, żeby uciąć te wrzaski i, jakże by inaczej?, Misiek natychmiast podał gotową kartkę, pracowicie zapisaną maczkiem w punktach, po obu stronach. Dean westchnął, rzucił okiem na te bazgroły i schował do kieszeni na piersi. - Zastanowię się! - Uprzedził, żeby potem nie było pretensji, że _obiecał_. - Cas! Jazda do wozu, nie możemy się spóźnić!

\- Już... - Omega jeszcze prędziutko uściskał Ellen i Jody, pomachał wszystkim i wślizgnął się na tylną kanapę Impali, popychany bez ceremonii przez Deana. - No czekaj, już przecież... - Usadowił się, podciągając kolana i robiąc miejsce dla alfy.

\- Cześć! - krzyknął Dean do wszystkich i zatrzasnął drzwiczki, dając tym sygnał do odjazdu. Sammy nacisnął gaz i ruszyli, zostawiając watahę i ostatnią garstkę gości, tych najbliższych, za sobą.

 

* * *

 

Już to przerabiali i Cas nie był zdziwiony, że po wejściu na pokład samolotu bardziej ~~zestrachany~~ spięty był Dean. Wiercił się w fotelu, wołał stewardessę (która dość szybko zaczęła się o niego troszczyć wyraźnie ulegając osobistemu urokowi tego pasażera), zaraz po starcie zażądał drinka i kazał omedze zasłonić okno. 

\- Troszeczkę zostawię? - pisnął, zostawiając prawie pół niedociągniętej rolety, żeby móc sobie oglądać wznoszenie. Dean zacisnął powieki podczas startu, Cas z kolei  przycisnął nos do bulaja i _chłonął_ widok oddalających się świateł. Uwielbiał ten moment! Wznoszenie się było niesamowite! Śmieszne uczucie w brzuchu i w uszach - efekt przeciążenia - aż Cas zachichotał i odwrócił się do Deana z ekscytacją.

\- Nic nie mów! - Dean uciął, zanim Cas zdążył zacząć zdanie. - Potrzebuję się napić!

\- Przecież nie boisz się wysokości! - Cas pokręcił głową. - Łazisz po górach!

\- To zupełnie co innego! Proszę pani! Proszę pani!

Stewardessa obrzuciła ich zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem, ale od razu się rozchmurzyła. Cas stłumił jęk i udał, że wcale a wcale go to nie obchodzi.

\- Muszę! Muszę dostać szklaneczkę whisky. Zanim zaczną się turbulencje! - Dean roztaczał cały swój wdzięk a podszyte lękiem prośby rozczulały, jak zawsze, damski personel i mógł liczyć już do końca lotu na specjalne traktowanie. Cas już to przerabiał w trakcie ich wcześniejszych lotów i scenariusz był podobny: wielki, przystojny facet o nieodpartej charyzmie z jedną maluteńką wadą, czyli strachem przed lataniem. Biedny i bezbronny, wymagający opieki, którą to opiekę chętnie oferowano, donosząc kolejne drinki, przekąski, koce i poduszki i przy każdej takiej rundce poświęcając kilka minut na uspokajającą rozmowę (kosztem innych pasażerów).

Cas siedział cicho, chrupiąc czekoladowe drażetki z małych paczuszek i napawał się lotem.

Właściwie to było naprawdę dziwne, jak bardzo lubił latać.

Nie przepadał za lotniskami, były zbyt hałaśliwe i zaludnione. Zawsze kurczowo trzymał się Deana, bojąc się zgubić w tych przestrzeniach, przez które przewalały się tłumy, ciągnąc te swoje bagaże, walizki i torby, gadając, śmiejąc się, biegnąc, nawołując, spiesząc i wymachując trzymanymi w rękach biletami, w poszukiwaniu przypisanych do swojego lotu bramek.

Dean zwykle parł jak taran przed siebie, szybko się orientował w kierunkach i ani na moment nie wypuszczał Casa spod bacznej kurateli. Cas tylko raz się zgubił, w sklepie z upominkami, gdy skręcił w sąsiednią alejkę, żeby wybrać jakieś słodycze i nagle zorientował się, że nie widzi Deana. Trwało to pięć sekund. Pięć rozciągniętych na wieczność sekund narastającej paniki, zanim poczuł znajomy zapach i ostre szczeknięcie: Cas!

Nie lubił zostawać sam w obcych miejscach, wśród obcych ludzi.

Ale lubił podróżować. Kojąca obecność Deana odpędzała wszelkie strachy i pozostawało tylko się rozkoszować nowymi widokami, nowymi smakami i _przygodami_ , za którymi czasem trochę tęsknił. O ile tylko Dean był w pobliżu, jeśli tylko pozostawał w zasięgu ramienia, Cas był gotów wyruszyć w każdą podróż.

\- Co? - Dean zerknął na niego i podniósł brew.

\- Kocham cię. - Cas wyszeptał mu na ucho i dał szybkiego, dyskretnego całusa w policzek. Światła przygasły i część pasażerów szykowała się do snu. Czekał ich kilkugodzinny nocny lot. Dostali koce i Dean swój narzucił na niego, upewniając się, że omega ma ciepło i przytulnie.

\- Śpij.

\- Bardzo cię kocham.

\- Tak? - Dean przyjrzał mu się, tym niebieskim-niebieskim oczom. - Śpij.

Cas ułożył się wygodnie, policzkiem na ramieniu Deana, kołysany do snu monotonnym warkotem silników. W jednym z tych powtarzających się snów, tych które lubił szczególnie, nie był wilkiem... miał skrzydła i latał... prawie jak ptak. Jak ptak.

Wolny.

Ale nie samotny. W nich też był Dean. I Cas czasem otaczał go skrzydłami, chronił go. Pilnował - w tych dziwnych, powtarzających się snach, które tak lubił. I które czasem pozostawiały wrażenie bardziej wspomnień niż marzeń uśpionego umysłu.

 

 


	134. POŚLUBNE WAKACJE

Siedzenie obok było puste i Cas ziewając rozejrzał się wokoło. Nie niepokoił się, Dean musiał być w pobliżu. Pewnie poszedł do łazienki. Omega rozprostował nogi i w miarę możliwości się przeciągnął, zrzucając koce na kolana. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dean zawsze się troszczył, żeby było mu ciepło. Miał wewnętrzne przekonanie, że rozgryzł obsługę omeg, a Casa w szczególności, jakby to była jakaś skomplikowana maszyna, albo gra z mnóstwem reguł, które wystarczy pamiętać, żeby omijać pułapki i niebezpieczeństwa. Niezwykle mocno przywiązał się do myśli, że Cas musi mieć ciepło, bo inaczej stanie się marudny i skłonny do kłótni, więc zawsze miał pod ręką koc lub sweter, a w ostateczności gotów był oddać mu własną koszulę.

To było miłe.

Może miał z tym trochę racji, Cas był nawet skłonny to przyznać (niechętnie), że istniał jakiś (zdaniem Casa minimalny) związek między temperaturą a humorem. Dean czasem żartował, że kiedyś spisze te wszystkie obserwacje dla potomności i w celach edukacyjnych. _Miśkowi się przyda!_ , śmiał się i szczypał omegę w pupę.

\- Gdzie ten tata, co? - Cas zerknął na brzuch. Za wcześnie, żeby zrobić jakiekolwiek badania, ale miał przeczucie, że szczeniaczek już się tam gdzieś mości w zakamarkach. Obejrzał się do tyłu. - Może... pójdziemy rozprostować kości? Co? - szepnął. - Trzeba się trochę ruszać, bo to dobre na krążenie... - Usprawiedliwił się i wstał.

No tak. Dean oczywiście stał w przejściu między łazienką a zapleczem stewardess i ~~flirtował~~ rozmawiał z tą, która donosiła im napoje. Bardzo ładna blondynka w czerwonym [uniformie ](http://deltaskymag.delta.com/getattachment/76199d12-bd04-4874-a68f-fa0a08cc209c/Delta-Uniforms.aspx) wyglądającym jak sukienka i pasującej czerwonej szmince.

\- Wstałeś? - Dean z pewnym ociąganiem oderwał wzrok od stewardessy. - Rachel, Cas, Cas, Rachel. - Przedstawił ich sobie i oboje skinęli grzecznie i ze skrępowaniem. Cas niuchnął. _Och, no tak. Jej się Dean na pewno podoba!_

 _-_ Chciałem... Do łazienki. - Zamrugał szybko i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Nigdy nie umiał kłamać. Dean cofnął się o pół kroku i otworzył mu wąskie drzwi. Cas wślizgnął się do kabiny. Przejrzał się w lustrze i ochlapał twarz chłodną wodą.

Dean popatrzył na dziewczynę.

\- Chłopak? - Odgadła. Owszem, podobał jej się, ale zdążyła zauważyć, że ci dwaj to nie bracia.

Dean podniósł dłoń. Krążek na palcu błysnął znacząco.

\- Gratulacje. - _Ech!, szkoda!_ , westchnęła w duchu.

\- Dostanę jeszcze jedną szklaneczkę? - Dean mrugnął i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Żebym jakoś przetrwał do końca lotu?

\- Jasne. - Uległa, sięgając do szafki z kartonem miniaturek. - Cas też zechce?

\- Dla niego sok.

\- On się nie boi? - spytała zaczepnie, ale Dean się nie obraził. Najwyraźniej miał dystans do siebie, bo odpowiedział z humorem.

\- Tylko ja. Cas to twardziel. Uwielbia latać.

\- Tylko jako pasażer, czy próbował pilotażu? - Ciągnęła konwersację, szykując szklaneczkę, nalewając i podając wraz z firmową serwetką.

\- Nie... - Dean przeciągnął sylabę w zamyśleniu i zerknął na drzwi, jakby coś mu nagle przyszło do głowy. - Dziękuję.

\- Gotów! - Cas wyskoczył z kabiny i ze zdziwieniem przyjął z rąk Rachel porcję soku.

\- Kicaj na fotel. Zaraz przyjdę. - Dean odesłał go krótkim, zdecydowanym zdaniem, a kiedy omega zrobił pół obrotu dostał małego _klapsa na rozpęd_.

Rachel przygryzła wargę, na wpół rozbawiona, na wpół zazdrosna. Odrobinkę. Potrafiła sobie dokładnie (DOKŁADNIE) wyobrazić, jak ręka Deana ląduje na jej tyłku. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Nic a nic. Może w nieco bardziej prywatnych okolicznościach. Na przykład... w jej sypialni. I mogłaby wtedy nie mieć na sobie aż tyle ubrań. Może tylko szpilki i apaszkę z logo linii.

\- Jesteś bardzo miła - powiedział cicho Dean, nachyliwszy się nad nią, jakby... chciał jej coś wyszeptać do ucha. Aż wstrzymała oddech, żeby nic z tego nie uronić. - Rachel.

Popatrzył w jej oczy i odszedł.

\- Cholera! - syknęła do siebie, opierając się o szafki. - Ogarnij się, dziewczyno! To tylko facet! W dodatku gej!

\- Kto gej? - Zainteresowała się Dani. - Jeju! Masakra... W ekonomicznej babka zarzygała siebie i koleżankę... - Wstrząsnęła się i wyrzuciła dwa sick bagi do kosza.

\- Pamiętasz tego aktora, co leciał z nami trzy tygodnie temu do Vancouver? - Rachel podała jej płyn odkażający do rąk. - Taki... jak on się nazywał?... - Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć. - Angels? Andres?

\- No? - Dani psiknęła trochę i energicznie pocierała dłonie, usiłując wywąchać, czy jej uniform nie przesiąknął smrodkiem rzygowin. - Pamiętam... taki mega przystojny...? Z tego serialu jakiegoś tam, o potworach, czy coś?

\- No! Ten! - Ucieszyła się Rachel. - No, to tam siedzi prawie jego brat bliźniak! - Wskazała jej dyskretnie, podpowiadając numer fotela. - Tylko trochę wyższy i nieco potężniejszy.

\- I co? - Dani usiłowała coś dojrzeć, ale ponad krawędzią oparcia widać było tylko kawałek głowy.

\- I gej. - Westchnęła Rachel. - Strasznie miły, ale leci z chłopakiem... z _mężem_... - Podniosła palce i zaczęła poruszać tym właściwym. - Przysięgłabym, że ze mną flirtował! - Poskarżyła się z lekką pretensją w głosie i Dani się roześmiała.

\- Połowa pasażerów z nami flirtuje! - Parsknęła, odstawiając sanitazer na miejsce. - Większość chce dodatkową whisky i słuchawki za darmo.

Rachel kiwnęła, zgadzając się, ale w głębi serca chowała małą nadzieję, że nie chodziło wyłącznie o whisky.

\- Zazdrosny? - Dean wsunął dłoń pod koc, na udo omegi, odwróconego tyłem i gapiącego się przez okno w ciemność. Nic nie było widać, nawet świateł miast, nad którymi przelatywali. Byli zbyt wysoko, ponad pułapem chmur.

\- Nie.

\- Nie? - Przesunął palce, trafiając dokładnie między uda.

\- Przestań! - Cas mocno je zacisnął, zakleszczając rękę alfy.

\- Co ja robię?

\- Zabierz rękę.

\- Nie mogę... - mruknął rozbawiony i nachylił się nad nim. - Wpuść mnie...

\- Co?

\- Puść mnie. - Poprawił się, ale Cas się nie dał nabrać. Dean się nie przejęzyczył. - Hm? Hm?... - Zamruczał kusząco, jakby przedstawiał omedze jakąś propozycję do rozpatrzenia. Jednocześnie zgasił te małe lampeczki nad nimi i usiadł tak, że praktycznie zasłonił sobą omegę przed ewentualnymi spojrzeniami współpasażerów. Zresztą, w pierwszej klasie były tylko dwa siedzenia w rzędzie po obu stronach przejściach, więc szanse, żeby ktoś zobaczył, co Dean wyprawia były raczej małe.

\- Dean... - Cas przewrócił oczami, ale nieco rozchylił uda. - Przestań...

\- Co ja robię...? - sapnął, przez dwie sekundy szamocząc się z suwakiem. - Podnieś tyłek.

\- Nie możemy... - Cas usiłował go szeptem przywołać do porządku, ale posłusznie uniósł biodra, pozwalając nieco zsunąć spodnie. Obaj byli teraz nakryci kocami i naprawdę prawie nie było widać tych gorączkowych ruchów, którym Dean usiłował nadać pozór niewinnego moszczenia się do drzemki.

\- Przecież nic nie zrobimy. - Uspokoił go i pocałował, tłumiąc pocałunkiem jęk zaskoczenia i podniecenia, z jakim Cas przywitał niecierpliwe palce w bardzo intymnej strefie. Dean najwyraźniej nie bawił się w podchody, od razu zabrał się do rzeczy.

Cas znów jęknął, prosto w usta Deana, wiercąc się i zsuwając do krawędzi siedzenia, teraz już całkiem szeroko rozsunąwszy uda, na tyle, na ile pozwalało ubranie.

\- Szzzyyy... - Uciszył go miękko, łagodnie i Cas poczuł na wargach, że Dean się uśmiecha. I znów go całuje, a kiedy Cas przygryzł wargę, żeby nie hałasować tak, jak przywykł w zaciszu ich sypialni podniósł nieco głowę i Cas wślizgnął się w zagłębienie szyi alfy, chwycił zębami kołnierzyk flanelowej koszuli i z całej siły starał się wyrównać i spłycić oddech, żeby nie zacząć dyszeć. Tylko nie dyszeć! Tylko nie dyszeć! I nie _stękać_.

Dean objął go ramieniem, zanurzył palce w miękkie włosy omegi i szeptał coś kojącego, a jednocześnie jego prawa dłoń zachowywała się bardzo niegrzecznie, bardzo... stanowczo i niegrzecznie.

\- Ciiii... ciiii... - Powtarzał, czując, że jeszcze moment i Cas straci kontrolę. Trochę się tego obawiał, ale nie mógł sobie odmówić. Ciałem omegi wstrząsnął dreszcz, jeden, drugi i kolejne, więc jeszcze przyspieszył, póki nie usłyszał żałosnego pisku. Przycisnął go mocniej, czując jak szczęki omegi zaciskają się na jego barku. Wytężając wilczy słuch usłyszał jak wali mu serce i nagle zapachniał znajomo... tym wyjątkowym, bardzo wyjątkowym i jedynym, nie do podrobienia i nie do porównania z żadnym innym wrażeniem rozkoszy i błogości, aromatem orgazmu.

\- Poduszka?

Dean zamarł, słysząc nad sobą czyjś głos. To nie Rachel. Nie wypuszczając Casa z objęć i starając się nie poruszyć rękami ( _żeby tylko koc się nie zsunął, żeby się nie zsunął_ ) zerknął przez ramię, udając, że ziewa.

\- Spadła. - Stewardessa pochylała się nad nim z małą, płaską poduszeczką w dłoni i z bardzo uprzejmą miną czekała... aż... Dean ją weźmie. Dean przeprocesował w umyśle położenie rąk i doszedł do wniosku, że absolutnie nie ma odpowiedniej ilości kończyn, żeby bez szkody dla reputacji omegi zabrać tę cholerną poduszkę!

\- Dziękuję! - Cas wychylił się nieco zza alfy i sięgnął ( _żeby tylko koc się nie zsunął!, żeby się nie zsunął_ ). Zatrzepotał rzęsami i ponownie podziękował, szeroko się uśmiechając. - Dobranoc!

\- Dobranoc. - Stewardessa obrzuciła ich profesjonalnie niepodejrzliwym i nieoceniającym spojrzeniem i odeszła.

\- Atak serca! - Wyznał Dean. Cas zachichotał i dał mu całusa.

\- Reanimować cię?

\- Usta usta? - Ostrożnie wymanewrował dłoń z Casowych spodni. - Za chwilę. Sięgniesz do kieszeni? Chusteczki...?

Cas wyłuskał właściwą paczuszkę i sam dokładnie wytarł palce alfy. Oczy mu błyszczały i miał rumieńce, mały hultaj.

\- Marzyło ci się, co? - Dean odgadł, przyglądając się, jak Cas się zapina i układa wygodnie. Cas zerknął na niego spod rzęs i Dean aż klepnął się w udo. - Ty mały rozpustniku! - szepnął. - Mogłeś powiedzieć. _Poprosić_.

Cas nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami, rozluźniony i mile zmęczony.

\- Zawsze liczysz, że odwalę czarną robotę, a ty się załapiesz na ofertę premium... - Dean pokręcił głową, jakby omega właśnie go ograł w bierki. - I potem jeszcze udajesz niewiniątko.

Cas uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i przymknął powieki.

\- Od kiedy o tym fantazjowałeś? - Dean nie chciał mu odpuścić tak łatwo.

\- Nie fantazjowałem. - Zaprzeczył, bez urazy w głosie.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Ostatni Nowy Jork. Co podpisywałem umowę... - Cas odemknął jedno oko i zerknął jak mały łobuz. Dean omal gwizdnął.

\- I kto spełnia marzenia? - spytał zarozumiale. - Nawet najbardziej sekretne?

\- Ty. - Przyznał szczerze i chętnie. - Kocham cię.

\- Tak?

\- Nawet jak flirtujesz z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami. - Dodał wyrozumiale i przepełznął na kolana Deana, zakopując się pod jego i własnym kocem.

\- Nie flirtuję. - Dean pogłaskał go po plecach. - Chciałem whisky.

\- Flirtujesz. - Cas ziewnął szeroko i wymamrotał niewyraźnie, zasypiając. - Znam cię.

\- Zazdrosny?

\- Tak - odpowiedział, w półśnie i nie do końca świadomie. Dean się uśmiechnął z rozczuleniem.

\- Niepotrzebnie. - Zapewnił, ale omega już nie usłyszał. Zasnął.

 

* * *

 

\- No, wychodź. - Dean przepchnął omegę przed siebie, sięgając po podręczną torbę. Lubił go mieć na widoku i w zasięgu ramienia. Cas obrócił się na pięcie z tym swoim cholernym, nieśmiałym i jednocześnie kokieteryjnym uśmiechem. Dean naparł na niego, poganiając do wyjścia. - Idź.

\- K o c h a m  c i ę - powiedział bezgłośnie.

\- Kicaj, mamy cztery godziny do odprawy do Londynu, zdążymy coś zjeść - mruknął. - Porządnego...

Życzył sobie czegoś solidnego, tłustego, z mnóstwem kalorii i co ma w nazwie jakieś mięso.

\- Może McDonald? - Cas nie dźwigał niczego poza smartfonem, z którego natychmiast skorzystał, żeby wyguglać jakąś jadłodajnię. - Sushi?

Dean tylko prychnął. Surowa ryba? Owszem, czasem lubił sobie powędkować, ale niezbędnym dodatkiem do własnoręcznie upolowanej zwierzyny było trochę substancji smolistych z ogniska lub grilla.

\- Okay, to... O! - Cas podskoczył radośnie. - [Sammy's Beach Bar and Grill](http://www.sammysbeachbarandgrill.com/locations/new-york/)!

\- Brzmi przyjemnie. - Zgodził się Dean, szczerząc zęby do tej miłej stewardessy, utrzymującej stały poziom alkoholu w jego krwi przez cały lot. - Miłego latania, Rachel!

Udał, że nie zauważył krzywego spojrzenia, jakim obrzucił go Cas.

W miarę szybko przedostali się na właściwy terminal, kiedy zadzwonił telefon omegi.

\- Dzieciaki? - Dean rozejrzał się po hali, próbując ustalić gdzie są i gdzie powinni iść, a Cas odebrał.

\- Tak, ja... Cześć - powiedział niepewnie i Dean zastrzygł uszami. To nie był ton do rozmów z dziećmi czy w ogóle z kimś z watahy. - Na lotnisku... Do Londynu... Z Deanem, a z kim?

Dean spojrzał na niego i nie spodobało mu się, co zobaczył.

Cas stał obok plastikowego krzesełka, stukając palcem w wargę, dziwnie spięty. Nie przestraszony, ale właśnie spięty. Alfa zmarszczył brwi, podszedł i zabrał mu słuchawkę. Cas zaprotestował, ale Dean tylko rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz a potem podniósł palec ostrzegawczo.

\- Oddaj... - szepnął omega, próbując złapać go za nadgarstek. Dean złapał go za kark i posadził na krzesełku, a sam słuchał.

\- ...przeprosić za... tamto - wydukał znajomy głos. - Sytuacja mnie chyba przerosła. Myślałem... że będzie łatwiej.

Dean zacisnął szczęki, ale nie rozłączył się. Chciał wiedzieć, co ta łajza znów knuje. Co znów zaczyna opowiadać omedze, żeby wkupić się jego łaski z powrotem.

\- ...nie było. - Charlie zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. - Ale nie chcę się usprawiedliwiać. Dzwoniłem do Gabe'a, żeby się upewnić, czy nie... czy nie... - Zająknął się. - Nie chciałem _ciebie_ uderzyć. Nie zauważyłem, że stanąłeś tak blisko... Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby... W każdym razie Gabe powiedział, że czujesz się dobrze, więc... Dzwonię, żeby się upewnić, że na pewno nic ci nie jest  i żeby... ci powiedzieć... że wyjeżdżam z Crabtown. Przeniosę się do Nowego Jorku. Tu jest tyle... opcji... - W jego głosie pobrzmiały smętne nuty, ale zaraz dodał z udawanym entuzjazmem.. - Ten Harvey, którego poznałem na weselu... Jest całkiem miły, wiesz? -  - Mamy _tyle_ wspólnych tematów! Teraz rozumiem, czemu go tak lubisz.

Dean przełknął ślinę, patrząc z góry na omegę, skulonego grzecznie na krzesełku z miną dość nieszczęśliwą.

\- Tym bardziej dziwi mnie wybór tego... - Charlie wyraźnie się zirytował. - Wiesz, co o nim sądzę. Po prostu nie pasujecie do siebie! - Wyrzucił z frustracją. - Miałem nadzieję, że się przekonasz, że w końcu się przekonasz!... - Urwał gwałtownie, sapiąc gniewnie i usiłując się uspokoić. - Przepraszam. Przepraszam, nie moja sprawa. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że próbuję was skłócić... Jeśli ty jesteś szczęśliwy, to ja też. Naprawdę. Bardzo się cieszę, że się doczekałeś tego ślubu. Widziałem, jak bardzo to wszystko przeżywałeś i całym sercem jestem z tobą. Cieszę się. Naprawdę, bardzo się cieszę. - Powtarzał. - Mam nadzieję, że on... docenia... - Zawahał się. - Że wie, jakie ma szczęście... - Ucichł. - W każdym razie, jeśli będziesz kiedyś... czegoś potrzebować... Czegokolwiek...

\- Doceniam. - Dean ścisnął słuchawkę, patrząc na omegę. Prosto w te cholerne, niebieskie ślepia. - Wiem, jakie mam szczęście.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza.

Cas zamrugał i uchylił usta ze zdziwieniem na twarzy.

\- Powiedz mu, że wyjeżdżam, okay? - odezwał się w końcu chłodno. - Możesz zamknąć cukiernie. Wyjeżdżam.

\- W Nowym Jorku jeszcze nie mamy żadnej. Chyba by chwyciło. - Dean złagodził ton tak, że Cas wybałuszył oczy w kompletnym zaskoczeniu. - Zadzwoń do Keva, zróbcie biznesplan. Hm?

Długa cisza, nim Charlie odchrząknął.

\- Myślisz?

\- Jest tu tylu snobów, że możesz wyśrubować ceny. I wprowadzić te swoje eksperymenty... zapiekane fiołki czy coś... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Harvey zna połowę miasta, napędzi klientów.

\- Zadzwonię do Kevina. Dziękuję - wymamrotał. - I... Dean?

\- Tak?

Spuścił wzrok i gapił się w podłogę, czekając, co Charlie powie.

\- Zabierz go do Hope and Greewoods. To świetny sklep z cukierkami, mają mnóstwo tradycyjnych słodyczy... I Choccywoccydoodah. Albo Artisan du Chocolat... - Wymienił kilka miejsc, szczerze podekscytowany. - Uhm... tak. Po prostu... Zabierz go gdzieś i bawcie się dobrze.

\- Zabiorę. - Obiecał łagodnie i Charlie się rozłączył.

Dean nie znosił Charliego, ale teraz zrobiło mu się go żal. Zwyczajnie żal.

\- Co? - Cas wstał i węszył czujnie.

\- Charlie chyba polubił Harveya. - Dean oddał mu telefon i objął ramieniem. - Chce się przenieść do Nowego Jorku. Może otworzy tu cukiernię? Lokal premium? Wiesz, dla tej całej śmietanki, noszącej wysoko nosy i buty od Prady.

\- Od Manolo Blahnika. - Skorygował go omega, bo kiedyś miał fazę na Seks w Wielkim Mieście.

\- A propos buty! - Dean nabrał powietrza a Cas natychmiast pożałował, że ściągnął jego uwagę na ten temat. - Ile mam jeszcze oglądać te twoje dziurawe trampki? Co? Kazałem ci je wywalić jeszcze na kempingu!

\- Są jeszcze całkiem...

\- Ani słowa, bo takiego dostaniesz klapsa, że wyskoczysz z tych łapci! - warknął. - Teraz już dam ci spokój, ale pierwsza rzecz, jaką sobie kupisz w tym Londynie to nowe buty! Nie będę się za ciebie wstydził!

\- Kupię sobie, nie krzycz. - Pogłaskał go i obiecał solennie. - Kupię!

\- Jakbym nie dawał ci pieniędzy na ubrania! - Dean się rozzłościł i niełatwo go było teraz udobruchać.

\- To co? Teraz coś zjemy? W tym Bar&Grill? - Cas sięgnął po torbę, ale natychmiast został odsunięty. Liczył, że zmiana tematu na jedzenie złagodzi humor Deana.

\- Nie dźwigaj! - Zarzucił ją sobie na ramię. - Ile razy mam powtarzać? Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

\- Słucham. - Cas przewrócił oczami, ale tak, żeby alfa nie widział. - Chciałem pomóc.

\- Poradzę sobie.

\- Chciałem tylko ci podać...

\- Masz. Nie. Dźwigać. Którego z tych trzech słów nie rozumiesz?

\- Nie jestem inwalidą. - Cas starał się nie prowokować zbyt konfrontacyjnym tonem, ale uważał, że Dean nieco przesadza. - Mogę podnieść podręczną torbę.

\- Dyskutujesz?

\- Nie. - Cas przygryzł wargę. - Po prostu robisz z igły widły. Przecież to nie jest ciężkie.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym nie przeciągał struny. - Zagroził, przyspieszając kroku. Cas mocniej ścisnął jego rękę, gdy mijali jakąś rozgadaną grupę. Jeden z dwóch obecnych w niej wilków niuchnął za nimi z ciekawością. - Powinieneś być bardzo ostrożny teraz!

Cas już nic się nie odezwał. Troskliwość alfy była czasem przytłaczająca, ale przecież nie mógł odmówić mu dobrych intencji. Obaj wiedzieli, że anemia nie zniknęła jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, a szczeniaczek wymaga wysiłku i wielu substancji odżywczych, więc zasadniczo Dean miał rację.

\- Musisz porządnie zjeść. - Dean jakby czytał jego myśli. - Chyba mają tam jakieś sałatki? Warzywa jakieś? W tym _grillbarze_?

\- Chyba mają. - Skinął. - Na pewno.

Dean zerknął na niego przez ramię i mrugnął.

\- Czujesz coś? - spytał z zainteresowaniem.

\- Co?

\- No, szczeniaczka? Czujesz już coś?

\- A co mam czuć? - Cas podniósł brwi. - Przecież to było przedwczoraj.

\- No, nie wiem. - Dean się zawahał. - Masz jakieś przeczucie? Że jednak... jesteś? Już? - Zawiesił głos, a widząc minę Casa dodał - instynkt ci nic nie podpowiada? Może wyostrzył ci się węch, co? Masz jakieś objawy? Jakiekolwiek?

\- Przedwczoraj, Dean. Jakie mogę mieć objawy?

\- Nie wiem. - Prawie się obraził. - Po prostu chcę wiedzieć.

\- Jest za wcześnie. - Cas się zastanowił. - Ale myślę, że się udało.

\- Tak? - Dean się uśmiechnął, zadowolony z siebie. W końcu odwalił całą _robotę koncepcyjną_. Fakt, że potrafił zrobić szczeniaczka napawał go trudną do wytłumaczenia dumą. Może samo w sobie robienie szczeniaczków nie jest szczególnie _uciążliwe_ , ale fizjologia omegi była dość skomplikowana, żeby nie doceniać, że nie zaliczył jeszcze żadnego chybionego strzału.

\- Tak. - Zapewnił omega.

\- To kicaj do środka, musimy porządnie zatankować. - Dean wpuścił go przed sobą do kolorowego wnętrza.Burgery, frytki, wołowina. Podobało mu się tu.

Niuchnął nosem, ale Cas jeszcze nie pachniał szczeniaczkiem. Miał rację, jeszcze było za wcześnie. Ale już niebawem.

Nie mógł się doczekać.

 

 

 

 

* * *

Wiem, to dziwne pisać, że wszystkie stewardessy, kelnerki i cała reszta świata _leci_ na Deana jak pszczoły do miodu, ale... no, jak nie, jak tak?

 


	135. I LOVE LONDON

\- Nie denerwuj się. - Dean poklepał omegę po dłoni, opartej o kontuar tuż koło stosika ulotek linii, którymi lecieli i miniaturowego proporczyka, gdzie leżały tanie, firmowe długopisy. Dean właśnie wypełniał jednym z nich formularz reklamacyjny.

\- Nie denerwuję. - W odpowiedzi skłamał nieudolnie, przysuwając się bliżej alfy. - Tylko w czym będziemy spać?

Dean parsknął śmiechem, nie zawracając sobie głowy odpowiedzią. Cas wydął wargi, urażony tą reakcją.

\- Nic nam nie zostało! Nic nie mamy... Ubrania, kosmetyki, mój Kindle... - Wyliczył. - O! Moje drugie trampki! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie. - Na zmianę!

\- Nawet nie przypominaj! - warknął, marszcząc brwi. - Te bez sznurówek, pomazane  farbkami przez Mary, z przydeptanymi piętami i z podeszwami jak ser szwajcarski? Właśnie te?

Cas miał stanąć w ich obronie, ale na myśl, że je stracił na zawsze (policzył prędko i ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że służyły mu nie mniej niż pięć lat) łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

\- Histerie?

\- Nie, tylko... - Siąknął nosem. - Źle się zaczyna...

Dean przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął go, klinując między kontuarem a sobą. Jego terytorialny instynkt był wystawiony na ciężką próbę w nieznanym miejscu o publicznym charakterze, gdzie w każdej minucie przewalał się tłum obcych z całego świata. Pół godziny temu odkryli, że ich bagaż omyłkowo zapakowano w samolot do Bangkoku (albo do Sidney - miły pracownik obsługi klienta starał się właśnie to ustalić) i Cas trochę spanikował. Co wkurzyło alfę, bo przestraszony i zestresowany omega zawsze wytrącał go z równowagi.

Cała reszta świata mogła się walić i palić, i nie zaburzało to jego osądu, nie pobudzało emocjonalnie. Dean wiedział, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi. Dopóki Cas był spokojny, a teraz nie był i Dean zaczął czuć swędzenie w palcach, jak zawsze po wyrzucie adrenaliny do krwiobiegu. I bez mądrego tłumaczenia Amy, która czasem robiła im krótkie pogadanki o biologii, zdrowiu i funkcjonowaniu organizmu, wiedział że wilcze zmysły wychwytują zaniepokojenie omegi, więc jego własny układ nerwowy zachowuje się, jakby ktoś włączył alarm w budynku. Jakbyś ktoś zbił cholerną szybkę i wcisnął wielki, czerwony guzik. Nie miał na to wpływu.

Amy twierdziła, że - w sporym uproszczeniu - ludzie (nie-wilki) reagują na stres albo uciekając, albo walcząc. Podobnie bety. Decyzja zależała od sytuacji, od wielu czynników. Z kolei omegi w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć uciekają w pierwsze bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie mogą się schować (a ta jedna, co nie ucieka - najczęściej pada tam, gdzie stoi i udaje martwą).  Alfy walczą. Ale z czym Dean miałby walczyć tutaj?

Westchnął z frustracją i stojący obok Cas aż podskoczył, podobnie facet stojący za nimi w kolejce. Westchnienie bardziej przypominało warczenie rozgniewanego psa.

\- Wszystko, co najważniejsze mam przy sobie - powiedział uspokajająco, zaglądając w te niebieskie ślepia. - Hm? Paszporty, bilety, pieniądze... - _Ciebie_ , chciał dorzucić, gdy omega wspiął się na palce, żeby zbliżyć usta do ucha alfy i wyszeptać: _lubrykant_.

\- Kupimy w jakiejś aptece. Albo w drogerii. - Dean z roztargnieniem pocałował go w skroń, szukając wzrokiem chłopaka, który obiecał ustalić, gdzie właściwie są ich walizki i jak je odzyskać. - I na twoim miejscu nie przejmowałbym się brakiem piżamy. Serio. Zapomniałeś, po co tu przyjechaliśmy?

\- Zwiedzać - burknął, ale wbrew słyszalnej pretensji w tonie, z ulgą przylgnął do alfy i wciągnął w płuca jego zapach, kojarzący się ze schronieniem i bezpieczeństwem. - Teraz nie mam w czym.

Wyrzut zabrzmiał gorzko, jakby alfa nie zadbał o podstawowe rzeczy, zmuszając go do noszenia łachmanów, albo zgoła niczego poza tym, co omega miał na sobie.

\- Rano kupimy co tam potrzebujesz. - Obiecał Dean i dodał złośliwie: - _moje_ rzeczy są w torbie.

\- Co to znaczy? - spytał czujnie i trochę wojowniczo.

\- Głównie _twoje_ zniknęły. - Zaśmiał się i uszczypnął go w tyłek. - Dwie ogromne walizy, królewno.

\- Nie ogromne! Nie _ogromne_! Normalne. - Sprostował. - I nie tylko moje rzeczy w nich były. Twoje też.

\- Tak? Jakie?

Cas się zamyślił.

\- Nie spoć się z wysiłku! - Dean przerwał trochę oschle. - Może dwie pary skarpetek i zapasowy t-shirt, jeśli się zaplątał przez pomyłkę w trakcie pakowania. Reszta to twoje klamoty.

\- Potrzebne klamoty!

\- Akurat potrzebne... - Przerwał, gdy nadszedł pracownik linii.

\- Przepraszam pana, że trwało to tak długo, ale z powodu chwilowej awarii systemu nie jestem w stanie teraz podać dokładnie, gdzie jest państwa bagaż... - Chłopak próbował przywołać sztuczny, służbowy uśmiech na zmęczoną twarz. - Wezmę formularz i odezwiemy się telefonicznie albo mailowo...? - Zerknął, czy Dean uzupełnił wymagane rubryczki i wpisał dane kontaktowe. - Czy mógłbym jeszcze w czymś pomóc?

\- Dziękujemy. Czekamy na wieści. - Dean posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i zaczął manewrować omegą, żeby wyjść z kolejki.

Chłopak odpowiedział wdzięcznym skinieniem głowy, bo pasażerowie rzadko reagowali tak spokojnie. Awanturowali się i krzyczeli, że co mają teraz robić i że nic ich nie obchodzi, znajdź ich walizki TERAZ, a skąd on je miał wytrzasnąć, przecież nie miał na zapleczu magicznej szafy, z której mógłby wyciągnąć coś, co właśnie leci sobie nad Pacyfikiem. Rzucił jeszcze za nimi okiem, zauważając, że ten wielki facet z wojskową torbą na ramieniu obejmuje chłopaka i coś mu szepce na ucho i obaj wybuchają śmiechem, kierując się do wyjścia.

\- Taksówka czy metro? - Dean podniósł brwi pytająco. Cas przechylił głowę na bok z zastanowieniem. Gdyby mieli bagaż, wybraliby taksówkę i tak planowali jeszcze w samolocie. Ale ponieważ teraz nie musieli dźwigać niczego (przynajmniej Cas nie musiał), to od razu zdecydował.

\- Metro! - W Londynie musieli przejechać się metrem, klasyczną czarną taksówką i czerwonym autobusem, koniecznie na górnym pokładzie. Nie zamierzał odpuścić żadnej z tych opcji, więc czemu nie zacząć od metra?

\- Okay, to kicaj no do tych automatów, musimy kupić bilety. - Dean się zdążył już zorientować gdzie są stanowiska sprzedaży Oyster Cards, gdzie automaty biletowe i gdzie okienka kasowe. Zerknął w telefon, gdzie miał zapisane wszystkie potrzebne informacje i adresy. - Musimy się dostać na stację Leicester, na Charing Cross Road, odebrać London Pass, później zameldujemy się w hotelu, a potem zobaczymy.

\- Apteka! - Cas oznajmił to tak zdecydowanym tonem, że Dean się roześmiał.

\- To nie jest lek ratujący życie, zdążymy... - mruknął, wrzucając monety do maszyny. Kątem oka złowił minę omegi. - Okay, okay! London Pass i hotel, a _po drodze_ apteka. Zadowolony?

\- Też będziesz zadowolony. - Odgryzł się kwaśno. - No, chyba że nie chcesz?

Dean zgarnął bilety. Bardzo chciał, nie było z czym dyskutować, więc tylko skinął posłusznie i poszli na peron.

 

* * *

 

Wszędzie były kolejki. Do bagaży, do informacji, do reklamacji, w metrze, w tym śmiesznym biurze wydającym London Passy, w którym schodziło się po kręconych schodach w dół do jakiejś piwnicy pod ulicą, gdzie mieściły się stanowiska obsługi. Dean w pewnej chwili myślał, że utknie tam jak zbyt wielki wilk przeciskający się przez ciasną norkę królika. Pomieszczenie było klaustrofobicznie ciasne i zatłoczone turystami, którzy tak jak oni ledwo co przyjechali i jeszcze z walizkami i plecakami odbierali karty i przewodniki.

Cas nie zwracał na to wszystko uwagi, podekscytowany jak dzieciak przed Gwiazdką. Przestał się denerwować utratą bagażu jak tylko Dean mu wyjaśnił, że w najgorszym wypadku dostaną odszkodowanie a tymczasem to, czego potrzebują po prostu kupią. I że chciałby zobaczyć minę ewentualnego złodzieja zainteresowanego zawartością pokaźnej walizy, który dogrzebie się do _drogocennych_ dziurawych butów omegi oraz jego spranych dżinsów i koszulek po Deanie, które nosił z oddaniem godnym lepszej sprawy.

\- To ja powinienem zapłacić za utylizację tych twoich pożal się Pierwszy Wilku łachów - mruknął Dean, całując go w czubek głowy.

Cas śmiał się z żartów Deana, ale lubił te swoje stare rzeczy ze względu na wspomnienia, na poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które w nim budowały. Zapachy dzieci i Deana, które wsiąkały w nie przez lata, których nie dało się sprać ani zagłuszyć perfumami były jak niewidzialne objęcia najbliższych i czuł się w nich najlepiej. Chciałby, żeby te walizki jednak się odnalazły i wróciły do nich. Ale perspektywa małych zakupów nie była taka zła... Dean zajął kolejkę a Cas zaczął szperać w stojakach z pamiątkami.

Wybrał sobie koszulkę z serii _I <3 London _i pasującą, bawełnianą torbę na ramię. Dean pokręcił głową na widok czapeczki z daszkiem do kompletu, ale dorzucił do torby parasol. Mogło tu padać a nie chciał, żeby Cas zmókł i się przeziębił. To w ogóle nie wchodziło w grę, żeby Cas się rozchorował. W ogóle nie, a jeszcze teraz, ze szczeniaczkiem? Mowy nie ma! Myśląc o tym zdecydował, że oprócz przystanku w aptece muszą zrobić porządne zakupy. Bielizna, ~~piżama~~ , sweter i jakieś t-shirty, trampki, o których rozmawiali w samolocie i może jakaś lekka kurtka? Przeciwdeszczowa? Tak, koniecznie jakaś kurtka. I szalik. Co prawda był dopiero początek września, ale Cas zawsze miał skłonność do marznięcia. Nie można ryzykować.

Sprawdził czas i trochę się zniecierpliwił. Omega powinien zjeść już coś porządnego. Jeśli szczeniaczek jest w drodze, to musi się porządnie odżywiać. Na lotnisku zjadł tylko sałatkę bez pieczywa i grzanek i kawałek dobrze wysmażonego steku, marudząc przy tym, że nie jest głodny, bo się objadł podczas wesela. Podczas lotu dostał bezglutenowy posiłek, ale już powinni zjeść coś solidnego i ciepłego. Z białkiem, witaminami i całą zdrową resztą, o której zawsze trąbiła Amy. Z żelazem. Z mnóstwem żelaza i kalorii, które są mu teraz tak bardzo potrzebne. Zrobił wcześniej rozpoznanie terenu i miał w telefonie listę restauracji serwujących posiłki bez glutenu, w tym pizzę i burgery (yep!, hurrra). Zresztą ostatnia moda na gluten free food bardzo im ułatwiała planowanie pobytu, bez obaw o dietę Casa i że omega będzie głodował.

\- Jeść! - Zdecydował, jak tylko wydostali się z piwnicy na Charing Cross z ulgą ze strony alfy i naręczem zakupów w ramionach omegi. - Apteka później. Jak się czujesz?

\- Nie jest mi niedobrze, nie boli mnie głowa, nogi, brzuch, nie mam zawrotów, nie chce mi się siusiu, mam jeszcze wodę i możemy się przejść. - Zaraportował omega i Dean mógłby przysiąc, że się nabija, ale cholerny Cas miał przy tym minę szczerą i niewinną, że nie było się do czego przyczepić.

\- Nie pyskuj - powiedział na wszelki wypadek, łapiąc go za rękę. - Pamiętasz zasady?

\- Trzymam się blisko i zawsze mam naładowany telefon przy sobie. - Wymienił. - Jeśli się zgubię, nie panikuję, zatrzymuję się i dzwonię do ciebie.

\- Masz kartę?

\- Mam.

\- Zawsze możesz złapać taksówkę i jechać do hotelu. - Przypomniał.

\- Dean! Nie jestem szczeniaczkiem, poradzę sobie.

\- Masz się trzymać blisko! - Przykazał ostrzej niż planował, więc dokończył łagodną prośbą. - Nie zgub się.

\- Będę się trzymać blisko i się nie zgubię. - Obiecał uroczyście Cas, nie przejmując się agresywnym tonem alfy. Wiedział, że to nie było przeciwko niemu, że Dean nie złości się na niego. Troszczył się i Cas chciał go zapewnić, że na pewno nie będzie zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie i nie będzie ryzykował ani swoim bezpieczeństwem, ani bezpieczeństwem maluszka, który prawdopodobnie (przyzwyczaił się już do tej myśli) dokuje się gdzieś w cichym zakątku jego brzucha. Żeby zwizualizować te myśli, poklepał się w odpowiednim miejscu, nieco poniżej pępka.

Dean obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem i roześmiał się nagle, jakby wreszcie dotarło do niego, gdzie są i po co. I jak Cas wygląda. Naciągnął na koszulę pod marynarką ogromny t-shirt z czerwonym serduszkiem, bejsbolówkę nasunął tyłem na przód, żeby wyglądać _zawadiacko_ (jak sam to ujął), a z ramienia wisiała mu torba wypchana mnóstwem plastikowych pamiątek: magnesów, przycisków do papieru, mini układanek i przypinek z czerwonymi autobusami, czerwonymi budkami telefonicznymi, gwardzistami w czerwonych kurtkach i znaczkami londyńskiego metra. Do tego rulony plakatów KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON i co najmniej jeden kubek z _londyńskim_ nadrukiem.

Sprawdził tylko, czy torba nie jest za ciężka, żeby Cas mógł ją samodzielnie dźwigać i ruszyli na poszukiwanie taksówki.

\- Wyglądasz jak  t u r y s t a! - Dogryzł mu złośliwie, jakby to była najgorsza obelga, ale Cas się nie przejął. Głowa mu się kręciła na wszystkie strony, ciągle coś zauważał i przystawał, żeby zrobić zdjęcie swoim smartfonem.

\- A ty jak ponury zgred, któremu się nic nie podoba! - Wytknął, znów puszczając jego dłoń, żeby dobrze wycelować aparat.

\- Ty mi się podobasz, to chyba starczy? - Dean za każdym razem stawał obok, albo za nim. Wiedział, że jest  ~~paranoicznie~~ odrobinę nadopiekuńczy, ale co by było, gdyby się odwrócił na chwilę, żeby zerknąć na czyjś tyłek, albo skąd dolatuje taki pyszny aromat indyjskiej kuchni, a potem by nie mógł znaleźć omegi?

Gdyby omega _zniknął_?

To była myśl mrożąca krew w żyłach i Dean zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu w ogóle, do jasnej cholery, zgodził się na ten Londyn. Trzeba było zamówić jakiś luksusowy letni domek do wynajęcia gdzieś w jakimś miłym kurorcie, w Blue Ridge, albo Lake Tahoe... Bez pchania się za ocean. Po co?

Przecież w Stanach też mogli spędzić wspaniały tydzień: spacery, amerykańskie jedzenie, seks (bez dzieciaków za ścianą), jeszcze więcej seksu, wylegiwanie się przed kominkiem, jedzenie, ~~spacery~~ seks, seks, seks, może jakaś przejażdżka łódką po jeziorze, może ewentualnie gapienie się w gwiazdy (i przy okazji jakiś leniwy seks, albo dwa ~~dzieścia~~ ). Zły plan na podróż poślubną? Ale nie! Zachciało mu się spełniać marzenia omegi i uległ z tą całą zwariowaną wyprawą do Europy. Żeby Cas mógł sobie _pozwiedzać_.

\- Dobra, dość! - Zabrał mu telefon i wsadził do kieszeni. Taksówka, na którą machał zatrzymała się szczęśliwie i wepchnął Casa do środka. - Zwiedzaj, nie pstrykaj.

\- Jejku! - Cas aż klasnął, rozglądając się po wnętrzu samochodu. - Zrób mi zdjęcie! Zrób! Dean, zrób!

Alfa przewrócił oczami, wyjął aparat i trzasnęli sobie kilka selfie zanim dotarli do pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu na West Endzie. Jeśli już miał się męczyć w tej całej Europie, to przynajmniej chciał się męczyć z klasą.

Dean nie pozwolił się rozsiadać i rozgaszczać, zrzucili bagaże, omega pobiegł siku i już po dziesięciu minutach pędzili do hotelowej restauracji. Dean upewnił się kilka razy u miłej kelnerki, że to, co dostanie Cas na pewno mu nie zaszkodzi, mając przy tym ochotę zastraszyć ją bratem prawnikiem, który zmiażdży ich pozwem o milionowe odszkodowanie, gdyby jednak coś mu się stało, ale Cas pogłaskał go łagodnie po ramieniu.

\- Nie pierwszy raz jemy na mieście. - Uspokoił. - Przeżyję.

\- A jak cię brzuch rozboli?

\- Przeżyję, Dean. - Podniósł dłoń alfy do ust i pocałował z iskierkami w oczach. - Potem apteka?

\- Potem skarpetki, sweter i trampki! - Wyliczył oschle. - Dopiero _potem_ apteka.

\- Nie wolisz najpierw apteka a potem te inne zakupy? Później jakoś? Na przykład... jutro? - Cas miał najwyraźniej jakieś plany na popołudnie i wieczór. - Hm?

Dean pomyślał, że owszem, wolałby _najpierw_ aptekę i szybciutki powrót do hotelu, bo się też trochę stęsknił, ale był przecież poważnym alfą, ojcem rodziny i ~~sześciorga~~ ~~siedmiorga~~ ośmiorga (jedno adoptowane i jedno w drodze) szczeniaczków, więc nie mógł zachowywać się jak napalony nastolatek.

\- Wolę cię zaopatrzyć w to, co potrzebne. - Podniósł palec. - Przede wszystkim najesz się do syta. Gdzie to jedzenie? - Zaczął się rozglądać, bębniąc palcami, życząc sobie, żeby kelnerka znów do nich podeszła. - Ile można czekać? Można umrzeć z głodu... Ej! - Palnął go, kiedy omega sięgnął do stojaczka z grissini. - A tobie co? Oszalałeś? - Zeźlił się na myśl, ile w nich jest glutenu, a _gluten_ i _żelazo_ to były dwa złowrogie słowa, które w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy nieźle go wystraszyły. Dużo bardziej niż jakiekolwiek smoki i policja podatkowa.

\- Drażnię się z tobą! - Cas mrugnął i dał mu całusa w policzek. W ogóle się zrobił jakiś taki... zalotny. Te uśmiechy, te całusy, kokieteria. Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jak jeszcze raz dotkniesz pszennego pieczywa! - Zagroził. - To tak ci spiorę tyłek...

\- Tak? - Cas spojrzał mu wyzywająco prosto w oczy i nie mrugnąwszy sięgnął do paluchów, które Dean właśnie odstawił na koniec stołu. - Jak teraz?

\- Spiorę cię. - Dean przestawił stojak na sąsiedni, pusty stół za sobą. - Masz jak w banku.

Cas rozjarzył się jak choinka przed Rockefeller Centre.

\- W samolocie ukradłem ci wafelka. - Pochwalił się, rumiany i zadowolony z siebie.

Dean pokręcił głową.

\- Pasem. Nie ręką. - Oznajmił, zaglądając do menu, czy może czegoś nie przeoczył podczas składania zamówienia.

\- Tak? - Omega ściągnął buty i podniósł stopy pod blatem, by je oprzeć na silnym udzie alfy. Zsunął się przy tym nieco tyłkiem do krawędzi krzesła, żeby móc sięgnąć. Dean udawał, że jest bardzo skupiony na przystawkach i sałatkach, czując piętę sunącą wzdłuż wewnętrznej strony uda w kierunku pachwiny. Cas zrobił grzeczną minę i spytał uprzejmie: - Może zamówię coś do picia? Co?

\- Sok? Wodę? Gorącą czekoladę? - Dean przerzucił natychmiast kartki i znalazł sekcję z napojami. - Hm?

\- Kawę zbożową! - Roześmiał się i pisnął, kiedy alfa warknął, sięgnął pod fałdzisty obrus i zaczął go łaskotać.

\- Panów zamówienie. - Kelnerka nadeszła z tacą akurat w momencie, kiedy Cas spadł z krzesła, czerwony i załzawiony ze śmiechu. Zaczęła rozkładać talerze, zerkając dyskretnie jak Dean wstaje i pomaga mu usiąść. - Czy coś do tego?

\- Możliwe, że tak, proszę zostawić kartę. - Zaordynował Dean, upewniwszy się, że Cas się nie potłukł. - Jest tu gdzieś w pobliżu apteka? Albo drogeria?

Dziewczyna skinęła i zerknęła na numer apartamentu na karcie leżącej obok szklanki z wodą.

\- Oczywiście. Zaraz wytłumaczę, ale mogą panowie też zapytać konsjerża, jeśli coś potrzeba. - Zachęciła. Cas starał się stłumić chichot, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Dean pokręcił przecząco.

\- Przejdziemy się. - Zdecydował, słuchając objaśnień, jak najłatwiej dojść do miejsca, które może sprzedawać to, co poleciało w jednej z dwóch waliz omegi na drugi koniec świata, a co było im teraz dość pilnie potrzebne.

\- Ty się przejdziesz! Ja się wykąpię. - Zaprotestował Cas, jak tylko pomocna kelnerka pozbawiła ich swojej obecności.

\- Dobrze, ja się przejdę - westchnął alfa, przewracając oczami nad ciężkim losem alf, terroryzowanych przez rozkapryszone omegi.

\- Nie rób min. - Cas czujnie obejrzał sałatkę i kurczaka, zanim się zabrał do jedzenia. Dość łapczywie i Dean nie mógł zdecydować, czy dlatego, że był taki głodny, czy dlatego, że się nie mógł doczekać reszty wieczoru. - W końcu to alfa poluje i przynosi zdobycz, nie? - powiedział z pełnymi ustami.

\- A omega?

\- Leży i pachnie. - Cas był najwyraźniej w znakomitym humorze.

Dean pomyślał, że owszem, omega _pachniał_ i to jak! Wszystkimi tymi endorfinami i hormonami, które sprawiały, że był jak jedno z tych swoich ciastek z kremem. Do schrupania. I Dean zamierzał go dziś schrupać do ostatniej kosteczki. Zlizać z niego każdą słodko-słoną kropelkę omegowej esencji, której nie dorównywały żadne perfumy ani przyprawy, ani balsamy - nic z tego, co Cas kolekcjonował w spiżarni z myślą o doprawianiu potraw i wypieków dla zmysłowej przyjemności... Naturalny aromat i smak omegi przebijał szlachetne wonie cynamonu, anyżku, wanilii, goździków... O czymkolwiek Dean pomyślał z długiej listy zamorskich ingrediencji _nic_ , absolutnie nic z nim nie mogło konkurować i jeśli chciał leżeć i pachnieć to Dean nie widział żadnych przeciwwskazań. Cas miał rację: alfa idzie na polowanie, omega czeka w gnieździe.

Wdzięczny.

Cieplutki.

Chętny.

Goły.

\- Fjadłem! - Dean wepchnął ostatni kawał steku do ust i zanim przeżuł, zerwał się, pakując portfel do kieszeni. - Fam fafłasz.

\- Sam zapłacę. - Zgodził się Cas. - Ale może pogryź i przełknij, co? Czego się tak spieszysz? - krzyknął za nim, ale Dean już był w holu. - Chciałem jeszcze zamówić deser... Ej. No, i gdzie ten tata pobiegł? - Sięgnął do brzucha. - Hm?

Nagła myśl dźgnęła go jak igła w pupę.

\- O, rany! - Zamachał na kelnerkę, jedną ręką ładując jeszcze ostatnie kąski do ust, a drugą szukając karty, którą Dean kazał mu mieć cały czas przy sobie, z okrągłą sumką _na londyńskie wydatki_. Karta magnetyczna do pokoju leżała tam, gdzie Dean ją zostawił, obok opróżnionej do połowy szklanki.

Pośpiech Deana wskazywał, że Cas powinien _biegiem_ lecieć do pokoju, jeśli chciał zdążyć się wykąpać, bo jak tylko alfa wróci, nie będzie już czasu na moczenie się w pianie.

\- Dobra, piana potem, teraz przynajmniej solidny prysznic! - Zdecydował, pędząc do wind.

 

* * *

 

\- Gdzie tatuś? - Joy marudziła, zaglądając to tu to tam w poszukiwaniu rodziców. Wujek Gabe poderwał ją do góry, żeby mogła sięgnąć najwyższego punktu futryny. Nie był taki wysoki jak wujek Sammy, ale Joy lubiła wrażenie patrzenia na wszystko z zupełnie innej perspektywy, nawet jeśli potrzebowała do tego jakiś chętnych ramion, na które mogła się wspiąć.

Bycie praktycznie najmłodszym (poza Grejpfrutem) szczeniaczkiem było sporym wyzwaniem dla takiej małej alfy jak Joy. Chciała bawić się ze starszym rodzeństwem i uczestniczyć we wszystkich ich wyprawach i przygodach, ale wciąż ktoś ją odsyłał na drzemki, albo mówił, że jest za małą dzidzią, żeby iść na strych i że powinna pobawić się w piaskownicy, zamiast wspinać do domku na drzewie albo uciekać na łąkę do Slejpnira. I w ogóle ma nie przeszkadzać i słuchać starszych, zanim zrobi sobie kuku.

Joy zakładała wtedy ramiona na piersi z buzią zaciśniętą w ciasną podkuwkę. _Uparta alfa_ \- mówił czasem tatuś. - _Zupełnie jak tata!_

\- Tatuś jest na wakacjach! - Wyjaśnił wujek, zabierając ją do kuchni, gdzie Ellen dała im miseczkę z gęstą kaszką. - Wróci za tydzień. Zjesz teraz?

\- No! - Usiedli oboje przy stole i Joy zaczęła jeść kaszkę sama, wujek tylko czasem pomagał, jak się za dużo kaszki dostało na policzek albo na brodę.

\- Tydzień jest krótki, szybko zleci! - Pocieszył wujek. - Nawet nie zauważysz, jak tatuś wróci.

\- Tak? - Zainteresowała się, obserwując krzątaninę Ellen, szykującej butelkę dla Grejpfruta. Ciocia Jo, ta najmniej znana ze wszystkich cioć, trzymała go na kolanach prawie tak jak wujek trzymał Joy. Grejpfrut już sam potrafił trzymać swoją butelkę i zacząć ssać łapczywie, jak tylko Ellen mu ją podała, zerkając to na ciocię, to na siostrę. Reszta rodzeństwa rozsiadła się na drugim końcu stołu kuchennego, pałaszując kanapki i owoce. Tylko Jimmy usiadł bliżej, koło wujka i kiedy Joy opróżniła miseczkę, zaniósł ją od razu do zmywarki a wracając podał wujkowi papierowy ręcznik, żeby mógł dobrze wytrzeć ręce i buzię Joy.

\- Pobawimy się w chowanego? - Zaproponował, wiedząc że to jedna z ulubionych gier młodszej siostrzyczki.

Spojrzała leniwie, objedzona jak mały bąk nim skinęła.

\- Za chwilę. - Wujek interweniował, kiedy zaczęła ześlizgiwać się mu z kolan. - Dokończcie jedzenie i chwilę odpocznijcie! Joy, nie chcesz pić? Co?

\- Nieźle sobie radzisz! - Jo krzyknęła przez stół. - Jak na kogoś, kto nie ma dzieci...

Gabe spuścił wzrok, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale, wstał i zaprowadził Joy do łazienki umyć łapki i ząbki.

\- Jo. - Ellen zmarszczyła brwi karcąco.

\- Co? - odezwała się obronnym tonem. - Co ja powiedziałam? Naprawdę dobrze sobie radzi.

\- Nie twoja sprawa czy ma czy nie ma. - Ellen starła stół, zbierając puste talerze. Szczeniaczki jak szarańcza wyjadły wszystko do okruszka i chmarą wyległy na podwórko, przepychając się i wrzeszcząc. Dzieciaki alfy, Sama, Kevina i Gartha, kilkanaście sztuk robiących tyle zamieszania i tumultu, że dorośli musieli się podzielić obowiązkami w pilnowaniu tej całej bandy, bo jedna czy dwie osoby nie dałyby sobie rady. - Ciągle mu dokuczasz.

\- Ja? - Jo podniosła brwi szczerze zdziwiona i odrobinę urażona. Grejpfrut wypluł pusty smok i beknął z głębi brzuszka.

\- Nie jest łatwo być samotnym wilkiem. Bez watahy. - Ellen nastawiła zmywarkę i nalała im obu po kubku kawy. - Żal mi go. - Usiadła na krześle obok i westchnęła.

\- Mamo! - Jo parsknęła, miziając Grejpfruta i całując jego pachnący mleczkiem i biszkoptami karczek. - Gabe umie zadbać o siebie.

\- Może umie, może nie. - Ellen patrzyła przez szeroko otwarte okno na podwórko pełne rozkrzyczanej hałastry. Amy leżała na leżaku z książką, ale nie czytała. Sammy siedział na kocu i masował jej stopy. Rozmawiali i uśmiechali się do siebie. Bonnie rozłożyła się na werandzie z laptopem, pobierając u Asha kolejną lekcję obsługi komputera. Kilkoro innych wilków snuło się leniwie, zbierając sprzęt na ryby albo szykując prowiant na kilkugodzinne wyprawy w góry. Wszyscy korzystali z ładnej pogody i tych kilku dni, które postanowili spędzić na ranczu z dala od swoich biur i karier. Wataha znów była w komplecie, razem i Ellen chciałaby, żeby tak zostało już na zawsze. - Nie musisz mu na każdym kroku przypominać, że nie ma rodziny.

Jo otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Brakuje mi ciebie. - Ellen niespodziewanie poklepała ją po ręku. Przytuliła. - Siedzisz tam daleko w tej Kalifornii... Też sama! - Wypomniała. - Nie podoba mi się to.

Jo oparła głowę na jej ramieniu i westchnęła cichutko, czując się nagle znów jak mała dziewczynka. Kiedy jej ojciec umarł i zostały we dwie z mamą nigdy się nie bała. Ellen była najsilniejszą wilczycą, jaką Jo kiedykolwiek znała i nigdy, nawet gdy już sama dorosła, nie przestała jej podziwiać i chronić się w tych silnych i jednocześnie czułych, matczynych ramionach. Dobrze rozumiała, czemu Cas tak jak pokochał i tak na niej polegał. Widziała ich razem i jeśli kiedyś tęskniła za rodzeństwem, to Cas był idealną... _siostrą_. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Obdarował Ellen mnóstwem wnucząt i Jo czuła, że mama ma trochę żal, że wśród nich nie ma szczeniaczków Jo.

 Że Jo też jest takim samotnym wilkiem. W tej całej Kalifornii... Decyzja o odejściu z watahy głęboko ją zrani.

\- Hej! Hej, co jest? Maluszku? - Przytuliła Grejpfruta, który zareagował na zapach jej stresu i zaczął popłakiwać i wiercić się. Ellen też coś wyczuła, więc Jo wymusiła uśmiech i zaczęła coś paplać, żeby zmienić nastój i odwrócić ich uwagę.

Gabe zaprowadził Joy na plac zabaw i chwilę stał przy płocie, patrząc na dzieciaki. Potem wsadził ręce w kieszenie i ruszył powoli przez pastwisko na jedną z tych samotnych przechadzek, które lubił, jak zauważyła Jo w ostatnich dniach. Wcześniej myślała, że ten nieustanny gwar go męczył i spacery pozwalały mu ukoić nerwy i odpocząć, ale nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że może po prostu nie miał nikogo, kto chciałby mu towarzyszyć?

\- Potrzymasz? - Wepchnęła malca mamie w ramiona, poprawiła trampki na stopach i ruszyła biegiem przez werandę, przez podwórko, za owczarnią, drogą na skróty w kierunku jeziora.

 

 

 


	136. PIĘĆDZIESIĄT ODCIENI WINCHESTERA

Apartament nie był tak rozległy, jak amerykańskie (i Cas zauważył, że tu w Europie wszystko jest jakby troszkę mniejsze), ale wygodny, z eleganckim salonikiem i sypialnią, w której królowało podwójne łóżko. Nie tak wielkie jak w domu, ale Cas nie narzekał. Nawet w Nowym Jorku nie mieli takich, jakie kazał zrobić Dean: na wymiar, o potężnej ramie i specjalnie wzmocnionym żebrowaniu, któremu nie straszne były żadne obciążenia.

Poza tym podobała mu się kolorystyka i lampy i obrazki na ścianach i widok z okna i wszystko, co zdążył zauważyć, chociaż nie tracił czasu na podziwianie wystroju. Już w korytarzu zaczął się rozpinać, za progiem zrzucił buty i nim dobiegł do łazienki był już całkiem goły.

Puścił gorącą wodę, grzebiąc w hotelowym zestawie szamponów i mydeł. Spędzili z Deanem prawie dobę na lotniskach i w samolotach i bardzo potrzebował odświeżenia, jednocześnie wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz to nieprzyzwoitsze obrazy wszystkiego, co chciałby zrobić z Deanem, albo co Dean mógłby zrobić jemu. Po sześciu szczeniaczkach nie był już tak wstydliwy i niepewny w tych sprawach jak na początku, nauczył się co mu sprawia szczególną przyjemność i czerpał z tego pełnymi garściami - ku serdecznej aprobacie alfy.

Umył i spłukał włosy, wyszorował się od stóp do głów i wyskoczył umyć zęby, przeglądając się przy tym w ogromnym lustrze. Wyszczerzył się do swojego odbicia. 

\- Mąż! - Przypomniał, podnosząc dłoń ze złotym kółeczkiem na palcu. - M Ą Ż...

Radość przelewała się w nim z wesołym bulgotem, jakby ktoś pompował w żyły musujące bąbelki, jakby ktoś napełnił go helem, jakby cały stracił nagle ciężar i mógł unieść się nad podłogą lekki jak balonik, jak ptaszek, który wreszcie - jak w tej piosence Paula McCartneya - rozprostował skrzydła i nauczył się latać... A to wszystko dzięki alfie! Dzięki niemu! Dzięki Deanowi.

Cas nagle poczuł, że łzy mu napływają do oczu, tak silne ogarnęło go wzruszenie.

Mąż.

Tamten groźny, straszny alfa, który go zabrał w ciemnym lesie, przygniótł do ziemi, pachnącej igliwiem i mchem, podciągnął tyłek do góry i zgwałcił, gryząc w kark ostrymi zębami, do krwi. Cas nigdy w życiu się tak nie bał. Nigdy nikt nie wyrządził mu większej krzywdy i zdawało mu się, że zaraz umrze, że ten atak jest śmiertelny, że ten obcy wilk z jakiegoś zupełnie niejasnego powodu tak strasznie go nienawidzi, że w ten sposób go torturuje przed śmiercią, która była - w ocenie przerażonego umysłu - nieuchronna.

Mąż.

Straszny wilk, który stanął między nim a całym groźnym światem. Którego ramiona były najbliższym i najpewniejszym schronieniem. Który dotrzymywał wszystkich obietnic, który się troszczył, który prowadził i doradzał, nauczył go jeździć samochodem, który dla niego wstrzymał całą watahę i całą watahę potrafił postawić na nogi z jego powodu, którego wargi i język znały każdy zakamarek ciała omegi, który wywoływał w nim szalony, nieopanowany chichot i szeptał do ucha rzeczy, od których serce trzepotało jak w klatce, jednocześnie boleśnie i błogo...

Mąż...

Tata szczeniaczków.

Alfa. Jego alfa.

Cas opłukał twarz i jeszcze raz spojrzał na siebie z rozanieloną miną.

\- Głupku! Jak to możliwe? On cię kocha...? - Sam się zdziwił, ale usłyszał, że drzwi się otwierają i wyskoczył z łazienki, nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej.

\- Cas? - Dean rozejrzał się po saloniku, ściągnął kurtkę i rzucił na fotel, kierując się do sypialni. - Nie wiedziałem co wybrać, więc wziąłem trzy... każdy innego... rodzaju... - sapnął, tracąc wątek, gdy pchnął drzwi i stanął w progu sypialni.

Cas wspiął się na łoże, ustawiając na kolanach i łokciach, wypięty bezwstydnie i bez żadnych wątpliwości całkowicie ulegle, z policzkiem na kołdrze i twarzą skierowaną tak, żeby móc widzieć reakcję alfy. Który stał w całkowitym osłupieniu, chłonąc różowe wypukłości pośladków, rozchylone obiecująco w niemym zaproszeniu.

Powoli mrugnął i oblizał wyschłe nagle wargi.

\- Alfa? - Głos omegi brzmiał tak cicho, że tylko wilczy słuch Deana mógł go wyłapać.

\- Czekaj, nie ruszaj się. - Przykazał ostro, nagle wchodząc w tryb dominującego samca. Wysypał tubki na łóżko i poszedł do łazienki, nie zamykając drzwi, bo nie chciał tak całkiem tracić kontaktu z omegą.

Cas usłyszał szum wody i mógł się domyślić, że Dean powtarza czynności, które sam przeprowadzał kilka minut temu. Czekał cierpliwie, wdychając świeży i niepokojąco obcy zapach pościeli. Ich łóżko pachniało zawsze nimi, Deanem i domem,  seksem i jego własną wonią, omegi, która (doskonale to wiedział) doprowadzała alfę do szału. Często węszyli się nawzajem, inhalując feromony i ślady, alfa omegi i omega alfy, z powodu dziwnej tęsknoty za sobą, która nachodziła nawet gdy byli w sąsiednich pomieszczeniach, nawet gdy nie widzieli się zaledwie pół dnia... Kilka godzin. Którą ukoić mogła tylko prawdziwa bliskość: ciepło ciała, dotyk, oddech na skórze i zapach jak coś namacalnego, co mówiło, wołało: jesteś mój! Mój.

\- Mój... - Niski warkot z głębi gardła rezonował w zgęstniałym nagle powietrzu. Dean oparł się o framugę i patrzył na omegę, rozciągniętego i wygiętego w odwrócony łuk, prezentującego tyłek z całkowitym oddaniem. Cas nie odpowiedział, w każdym razie nie słowami. Falą zapachu, łagodnego i słodkiego, bez śladu lęku, za to świadczącego o pobudzeniu i gotowości, by przyjąć alfę. Nie poruszył się, posłuszny poleceniu. Czekał.

Dean obszedł łóżko powoli, chłonąc ten widok, ciesząc się nim, pozwalając krwi buzować w żyłach, czując jak jego własne podniecenie rośnie z każdą sekundą, z każdym oddechem. Cas nawet nie drgnął, o napięciu świadczyły tylko zaciśnięte na pościeli palce i ta woń, jakby ktoś wstawił do pokoju dzban białych kwiatów i otwarty słój miodu, nagrzany słońcem. I kilka kromek jeszcze gorącego chleba. Z masłem. Dean potarł czoło z lekką frustracją, bo każdy oddech przynosił inną nutę, a każda zdawała się być lepsza niż poprzednia. Cały Cas! Cholerna wielowarstwowa układanka, pełna niespodzianek!

Cholerny labirynt, z którego nie sposób wyjść...

Dean nie chciał wychodzić. Chciał wejść.

Stanął przy krawędzi materaca i chwycił biodra omegi, jednym mocnym ruchem pociągnął go do siebie i przez kilka sekund ustawiał dłońmi odpowiednią wysokość i nachylenie. Cas odpowiadał na najdrobniejszy nacisk palców, gdy alfa ścisnął pośladek, gdy przejechał dłonią wzdłuż kręgosłupa i chwilę obejmował kark tak zaborczo i silnie, dając do zrozumienia, że wystarczyłoby lekko ścisnąć, żeby go zgruchotać (Cas wiedział, że Dean by mógł, pamiętał obrzydliwe chrupnięcie kości, gdy Dean złapał pięść Gregora, gdy ten zaatakował omegę) i to był jednocześnie pokaz władzy i łaski: mógłbym cię zabić z łatwością, ale teraz jesteś bezpieczny, bo mam cię. _Mam cię._

Cas nawet nie jęknął, gdy śliska, zimna wilgoć z przypadkowo wybranej tubki trafiła w sam środek jego najwrażliwszego miejsca. Z całych sił zagryzł wargi, żeby nie uciec przed tym chwilowo nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, ale jego wysiłek został nagrodzony. Dean nachylił się nad nim i spytał cicho: _delikatnie, czy ostro?_

\- Uhm... ostro... - szepnął praktycznie bezdźwięcznie i Dean tylko to chciał wiedzieć. Omega nie zdążył jeszcze wybrzmieć tego krótkiego słowa, gdy wielka dłoń alfy z rozmachem plasnęła o miękki, sprężysty pośladek. Klaps był solidny, siarczysty i omega zarył twarzą w materac, ze wszystkich sił stawiając opór uderzeniu, żeby utrzymać pozycję. Nawet przy tym nie pisnął.

W nagrodę alfa pogłaskał rumiany ślad i dołożył jeszcze żelu, po czym zaczął masować i pieścić ciasne wejście omegi, wpychając w nie najpierw czubek kciuka i dając omedze czas na przystosowanie się i rozluźnienie mięśni. Cas wiedział, że teraz cokolwiek się zdarzy, musi oddychać. Nie może wstrzymywać oddechu, ani zagryzać warg, bo może zrobić sobie krzywdę. Musi oddychać tak, jak przy szczeniaczkach: pamiętając o przeponie, nawet jeśli nadchodził potężny skurcz.

Kiedyś o tym zapomniał i pod wpływem tych wszystkich obezwładniających emocji szturmujących ciało zwyczajnie zemdlał.

Była to nauczka dla nich obu.

Znów klaps. Kolejny, kolejny, jeden po drugim, w oba pośladki na zmianę i tym razem Cas nie był w stanie milczeć. Słaby, stłumiony jęk wydarł się z płuc, ale Dean rozumiał i przyjął go nawet z pewnym zadowoleniem. Koniec końców bardzo lubił sprawiać, że Cas jęczał. I stękał. I wił się w pościeli. Czasem krzyczał. Oddychał spazmatycznie. Płakał. Dean mówił, że Cas _śpiewa_. Śpiewa dla niego. Dean czuł się wówczas jak kompozytor, który zapełnia pięciolinie nutami, zapisem ulotnych improwizacji na jeden, wyjątkowy instrument. I czasem chciał znaleźć nowy dźwięk, nowy akord, coś świeżego i innego, żeby nie wpaść w rutynę, żeby nie odtwarzać jednej melodii do znudzenia. Jak teraz: allegro con brio, prestissimo, przyspieszając i zmuszając omegę do dyszenia, a na każdym wydechu do krótkiego jęku, przypominającego urwany skowyt, jakby omega miał się zaraz rozpłakać, ale Dean wiedział, że bardziej niż chętnie sam podsuwa tyłek po więcej klapsów, że omega tego chce, że _prosi_ , całą swoją postawą prosi alfę, żeby tak to wyglądało, żeby Dean rozpalił w nim ogień, żeby ten piekący ból rozgrzał go i żeby omega go poczuł, naprawdę do głębi poczuł, jak alfa nad nim dominuje, jak go posiada, jak bardzo od alfy zależy, jak cały się oddaje alfie, ufnie, cokolwiek alfa dla niego ma - zniszczenie i ból czy ocalenie i rozkosz...

W międzyczasie tyłek omegi zrobił się czerwony jak pęk tulipanów i Dean dał mu chwilę odpocząć, poszukując czegoś do związania rąk (pasek od hotelowego szlafroka świetnie się nadał) i opaski na oczy (z zestawu podróżnego). Przez kilka sekund naprawdę żałował, że te cholerne walizki się zgubiły, bo była w nich ich najlepsza zabawka: smycz z szeroką, skórzaną obrożą.

Och, trudno. Poradzą sobie bez niej...

Alfa stanął za omegą, chwycił go za włosy i pociągnął do siebie. Omega zadrżał, bo gest był wyjątkowo szorstki i brutalny, ale przy tym irytująco podniecający i omega poczuł, że w jednej chwili narasta w nim gorączka i głód, które pchają go na krawędź - gdzie jest tylko żądza, ślepa, zwierzęca żądza, wilgoć na udach i obrzękłe, pulsujące miejsce, pełne wyczekiwania...

\- Mój! - Ostry, agresywny dźwięk, który postronnego byłby zastraszył i przeraził, ale omega zanurza się w nim jak w ukropie. Niska częstotliwość przenika go na wskroś, jest jak coś ciemnego i lepkiego, jak lawa, która wlewa się pod skórę i Cas naprawdę musi się skupić, żeby nie zapomnieć oddychać. Teraz to jego jedyne zadanie: oddychać (i wraz z oddechem _śpiewać_ ). Dean zajmie się całą resztą, tempem i wszystkim, Cas musi tylko oddychać. Przyjąć, co Dean mu daje i oddychać.

\- Twój... - Zdobywa się na ogromny wysiłek, żeby potwierdzić przynależność, chociaż jego głos w niczym nie przypomina głosu Deana, który jest jak echo dalekiego gromu nad lasem. Jak zwiastun burzy.

Dean warczy. Potworny, zastraszający dźwięk - jak tuż przed atakiem, jakby za chwilę dziki zwierz miał się rzucić do gardła i Cas czuje się taki słaby i bezwolny, taki całkowicie odsłonięty i kruchy, drżący w oczekiwaniu na kolejny gest, uderzenie czy pieszczotę. Loteria, to alfa decyduje, co omega dostanie. Ból czy rozkosz. Kara czy nagroda... Cokolwiek Dean mu da, Cas to przyjmie, Cas weźmie i będzie wdzięczny, cokolwiek Dean zechce mu dać, teraz już nie myśli, nie planuje, jest tylko małym, rozjęczanym zwierzątkiem w rękach alfy, miękki i plastyczny jak wosk, nie kalkuluje - reaguje, to jego jedyne zadanie: reagować, być tu, po prostu być i oddychać, przetrwać to, co narasta w nim, rośnie, to krzyczy w środku: Dean! DEAN! D! E! A! N!

Ta tęsknota, nie do opisania, nie do zniesienia, skowyt z głębi trzewi, gdy omega żebrze, żeby Dean go wreszcie wziął, całkowicie, żeby go wziął, żeby zrobił z nim cokolwiek chce, żeby go miał, żeby wypełnił go sobą, nie zostawiając miejsca na nic, na żadną wątpliwość, na smutek, na żal i strach, żeby Dean wtargnął w niego z całą swoją brawurą alfy, z siłą, której omega nigdy z siebie nie zdoła samodzielnie wykrzesać, żeby omega to _poczuł_ \- żeby alfa w nim był i w ten sposób przenikną się, staną się jednym, zleją w całość i Cas pofrunie, jak... liść

                        ...niesiony

...huraganem

...do nieba...

Dean przyciągnął jego głowę do swojej piersi, napinając ciało omegi jak cięciwę. Chce go ugryźć, chce zanurzyć w nim kły i poczuć kropelki krwi na szyi. Przywłaszczyć, znów. Znów. Nie pytać, nie prosić, po prostu sobie wziąć tego omegę, wziąć tego wilczka, niebieskookiego i uległego, słabego jak szczeniaczek, niezdolnego do obrony, do protestu, którego Dean chce otworzyć i napełnić sobą, którego chce posiąść i mieć, natrzeć swoim zapachem, oznaczyć, sprawić, że każdy inny wilk będzie z daleka wiedzieć, że to jest jego omega, że należy tylko do niego, że tylko on go ma, że go używa, że go _pieprzy_ i że robi mu małe szczeniaczki, kiedy tylko chce... ile chce... Że go pieprzy i rżnie, jak teraz, że omega oddaje się bez słowa protestu, chętnie, mokry i gorący i płodny i...

\- Dean! Dean... - Cas nagle zaczął się wyrywać i wiercić inaczej niż zwykle i alfa zamrugał, wracając do rzeczywistości. Odetchnął, luzując palce. Cofnął szczęki tuż przed ukąszeniem, wsłuchując się czujnie w ton omegi. Coś było inaczej.

Coś było... nie tak.

Nie tak, jak trzeba.

Spojrzał w dół, między ich biodra, na swoją potężną erekcję i na wypięty tyłek, który teraz nie był już wcale wypięty. Omega się skulił i osłaniał.

\- Cas? - spytał zaalarmowany. Nagła woń strachu uszczypnęła go w język i Dean zjeżył się, jednym ruchem obrócił omegę na łóżku, twarzą do siebie, ściągnął mu opaskę z oczu i potrząsnął nim. - Hej! Cas! Spójrz na mnie! Hej, co się stało?

\- Dean... Ja... - Omega oddychał płytko i szybko, coraz szybciej i Dean rozejrzał się za torebką, w której przyniósł zakupy z drogerii.

\- Hiperwentylujesz. - Strzepnął ją i uniósł do nosa i warg omegi. - Oddychaj. Oddychaj spokojnie. Cas, patrz na mnie, spójrz mi w oczy i oddychaj spokojnie, jestem tu, nic się nie dzieje. Przerwaliśmy. Nic się już nie dzieje. Oddychaj. Nic nie będziemy robić. Przepraszam. Nic już nie zrobię. - Czekał, aż Cas się trochę uspokoi, głaszcząc go po ramieniu łagodnie. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem być _aż tak_ ostry... - Zanurzył palce we włosach, przeczesując je z rozterką. - Już lepiej? - Kucnął przed nim. - Lepiej? Zobacz, nic nie robię. - Podniósł dłonie, pokazując, że nawet go nie dotyka. - Przyniosę ci wody? Okay?

Zniknął w łazience i za chwilę wrócił ze szklanką.

\- Napij się. No, już. Do dna. - Obserwował, jak omega opróżnia naczynie, przytrzymując je oburącz, żeby nie rozchlapać. Nakrył go kocem, opatulił ciasno, jak szczeniaczka i usiadł obok, obejmując go ramieniem ostrożnie, bojąc się, że go spłoszy, jeśli będzie zbyt natarczywy. - Chcesz obejrzeć telewizję? - Zaproponował w nadziei, że to pomoże odwrócić uwagę omegi od tego, co go zestresowało, cokolwiek to było.

Może był zbyt brutalny? Może Cas poczuł się zagrożony? Może się zapomniał i go skrzywdził? Zastanawiał się gorączkowo. W całym tym podnieceniu mógł stracić kontrolę i posunąć się dalej niż chciał i niż omega mógł znieść. Może to się właśnie zdarzyło?

\- Boli cię coś? - spytał płaskim głosem, nagle pobielały ze strachu, że może coś ze szczeniaczkiem?

Cas milczał, ale jego kark rozluźnił się i całe ciało zwiotczało, opierając się ciężko na Deanie. Z westchnieniem, niezdarnie wdrapał się alfie na kolana i mocno przytulił, wciskając nos w szyję, pachnącą bezpieczeństwem, znajomo. Dean objął go, gładząc po plecach i ramieniu, nadal czujny i obserwujący.

\- Przepraszam... - wyszeptał znów ze skruchą, poklepując plecy omegi zaskakująco nieporadnie.

\- Ty nic... - Cas wreszcie uspokoił się na tyle, że był w stanie złożyć sensowne zdanie. - Kiedy zasłoniłeś mi oczy i szarpnąłeś do tyłu... Nagle mi się przypomniało...

\- Och.

\- Spanikowałem... - Cas przyznał, wiercąc się i układając  w ramionach alfy, przylegając jak najciaśniej do jego torsu, szyi. - Myślałem, że znów jestem... że jestem...

Dean z trudem przełknął. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nie tak. Źle zrobił, źle się za to wszystko zabrał. Kiedy Cas powiedział, że chce się kochać ostro, Dean pomyślał, że może trochę przesunąć granice, że skoro Cas podczas obiadu był taki zalotny i frywolny i rzucał te wszystkie wabiące spojrzenia i sugestie, że chciałby żeby Dean go skarcił, żeby dał mu klapsy, że mogą zrobić to tak, jak Dean lubił szczególnie, bez hamulców, spuszczając wewnętrznego drapieżnika ze smyczy...

Teraz miał do siebie żal. Był zły, że w ferworze tak przyjemnej zabawy sprowadził złe wspomnienia, że Cas znów wrócił do tamtego dnia, za który nie chciał przepraszać, ale też wolał trzymać go w zamknięciu, pod kluczem, jak jedno z tych wspomnień, które przynoszą tylko cierpienie i zamęt. Wspomnienie pierwszego przywłaszczenia...

\- ...w piwnicy Crowleya... - Cas dokończył, nieświadom co się właśnie kotłowało w głowie alfy.

\- Co? - powtórzył nieco zbity z tropu.

\- To może ten zapach...? - Cas się zastanowił. - To łóżko pachnie tak... nijako. Obco. Jak mi zasłoniłeś oczy to zupełnie się pogubiłem... - Odsunął się trochę i spojrzał na Deana. - Zepsułem zabawę? - Skrzywił się z wyraźnym poczuciem winy. - Chcesz dokończyć? Możemy dokończyć, tylko bez opaski na oczach. Co?

Dean bardzo delikatnie dotknął wargami warg omegi i zamruczał, że nie. Że teraz sobie poleżą, zwyczajnie. Poprzytulają się.

\- Ja naprawdę mogę dokończyć... - Uparł się omega, ale Dean już zdjął mu węzeł z nadgarstków i wciągnął pod kołdrę. Przycisnął do siebie, przytulił najniewinniej, najłagodniej jak potrafił, jak nauczył się przy szczeniaczkach, kiedy miały złe sny i trzeba było je ukoić, żeby przestały popiskiwać i znów mogły spokojnie zasnąć. 

\- Myślałem, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę. Wiesz... Że za mocno ci przylałem, czy coś... - Wyznał w końcu, całując czubek nosa omegi, zagrzebawszy ich pod kołdrami i narzutami, w ciepłym, przytulnym gnieździe. - Nastraszyłeś mnie. - Zdobył się na uśmiech. - Chcesz, żebym został impotentem? Rany, Cas... - Odetchnął głęboko a ulga powoli rozluźniała jego mięśnie. Potarł palcami powieki.

\- Możemy dokończyć...

\- Dokończymy później, okay? - Pocałował go znów i Cas wreszcie zamilkł, zwinięty ciasno i przyklejony do jego boku, z głową na jego ramieniu. Obaj wsłuchiwali się wzajemnie we własne oddechy, znajdując w tym pociechę i wytchnienie.

Dean czuł, że omega mięknie w miarę zapadania w sen, cały staje się nieco cięższy i bardziej bezwładny, oddech zwalnia i coś mokrego przedostaje się na jego skórę w miejscu, gdzie Cas dotykał go policzkiem. _Biedny, obśliniony psiak_ \- pomyślał z czułością, naciągając na niego koc jeszcze dokładniej, żeby na pewno miał ciepło i zacisznie. Cas cmoknął przez sen i zaczął cichutko pochrapywać.

Dean spojrzał ponad jego głową w okno, na światła miasta. Ziewnął. Zaczął robić jakieś plany, ale myśli splątały się i podryfowały w błogą ciemność.

 

* * *

 

Jo zdążyła wyrównać oddech po biegu, udając, że stoi tu sobie od jakiegoś czasu, na niewielkim drewnianym pomoście, do którego uwiązana była łódka, skryta w pasie przybrzeżnych trzcin. 

Przywołała na twarz fałszywy wyraz zaskoczenia na widok Gabe'a, który spokojnym krokiem wynurzył się zza zarośli na ścieżce prowadzącej z domu nad jezioro, tam jeszcze dalej, na niewielką, piaszczystą plażę, usypaną specjalnie dla rozrywki omegi i szczeniaczków.

\- Śledzisz mnie? - Zażartowała.

Gabe rzucił nieobecne spojrzenie, najwyraźniej pogrążony głęboko w myślach. Odchrząknął, wracając do rzeczywistości, trochę zawstydzony, że go przyłapała w momencie samotności i skupienia, bez maski wesołka, którą zwykle nosił przy innych.

\- Uwielbiam kuchnię mojej mamy, ale jeśli się trochę nie rozruszam, wrócę do L.A. z tyłkiem Kim Kardashian... - Zeskoczyła z pomostu, widząc że Gabe się nie zatrzymuje. - Ćwiczysz? Siłownia? - Zagadnęła, dotrzymując mu kroku. - Zauważyłam, że jesteś łasuchem... Lubisz słodycze, ale masz świetną sylwetkę! - Rzuciła szczery komplement.

Dorównywała mu wzrostem, bo Gabe nie był wysoki jak na wilka, ale miał sprężyste ruchy i niezłą kondycję, o ile mogła ocenić podczas wesela i później. Z łatwością zniósł wielogodzinne tańce, bez zadyszki ganiał ze szczeniaczkami, podrzucał je i dźwigał i ani razu nie widziała go zmęczonym, nawet po wczorajszym meczu w kosza, który sobie urządzili z chłopcami z watahy.

\- Cukier krzepi. - Odpowiedział żartobliwie i Jo miała wrażenie, że przyspieszył. 

\- Ładne miejsce. - Chciała podtrzymać rozmowę, kierując ją na neutralny tor: widoki, pogoda... - O!, wiesz, że teraz jesteśmy na ziemi Casa?

\- Tak? - Zerknął z zainteresowaniem.

\- Deanowi strasznie zależało na tej części, dwie działki nad samym jeziorem, ciagnące się aż tam. - Pokazała z rozmachem przeciwległy brzeg. - Należały do niejakiego Shurleya, długo nikomu nie chciał ich sprzedać, w końcu Frank jakoś się z nim dogadał. Dean był wściekły, ale niewiele mógł poradzić. Frank wtedy był... - Roześmiała się. - Znany powszechnie jako Szalony Frank. 

Gabe skinął. Tak, kojarzył przyszywanego teścia alfy. Śmiesznego nie-wilka z wcale nieśmiesznym sztucerem i mnóstwem srebrnych naboi. Właściwie to on dał mu drugie życie, wtedy nad rzeką, gdy zaczął strzelać i Gabe udał, że go trafił. Oszukał Zachariasza, że jest martwy i pozwolił ponieść się nurtowi...

Uciekł, tak jak omega.

\- Kiedy Cas zarobił te swoje miliony na książkach Frank zgodził się odsprzedać ziemię. - Jo wzruszyła ramionami. - Mama mówiła, że Cas i tak po nim wszystko odziedziczy. Frank umieścił go w testamencie. Trochę gotówki dostanie Jody, ale Cas całą resztę i chociaż Sammy, on sporządzał testament, nie zdradził, ile tego naprawdę jest, to musi być niemało. Okoliczne lasy, tam nad rzeką... - Urwała. - Ale to nie dlatego ten ślub! 

\- Dean nie żeni się dla posagu? - Gabe podniósł brwi. - _Przypadkiem_ wybrał najbogatszą pannę w okolicy?

\- Kiedy go wybrał, Cas nie miał nic! - Instynktownie stanęła w obronie swojego alfy. - Spodnie i koszulkę na grzbiecie. Dean dał mu wszystko!

\- Cas dał mu wszystko. - Sprostował. - Dean tylko spełnia obowiązek alfy, żeby się troszczyć o rodzinę!  - warknął. - Zresztą, jego metody określiłbym jako... Kontrowersyjne, co najmniej! - Dodał ironicznie. - Żadnej subtelności i dobór środków też toporny. Nie przez to wyjechałaś? Bo wrobił cię w to oszustwo z aktami urodzenia szczeniaczków?

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, oboje nagle rozzłoszczeni.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! - krzyknęła, zaciskając pięści. - Nie masz pojęcia!

\- A co tu rozumieć? Wykorzystał cię! Wykorzystuje wszystkich, na których ma wpływ! - wrzasnął, rozgniewany, że Jo jest zbyt ślepo zapatrzona, żeby to zobaczyć. - Byłaś tylko narzędziem, a to że nie wracałaś do domu tyle lat... Zastanowiło go? Próbował cię ściągnąć z powrotem? Czy twoja nieobecność była dla niego wygodna? Poświęciłaś rodzinę, bo cię poprosił, a co dostałaś w zamian? Wygnanie i samotność i nie mów mi, że to był twój wybór. - Każde słowo Gabe'a dźgało bolesną ranę z nieprawdopodobną precyzją, jakby czytał w niej jak w otwartej książce, spostrzegawczy sukinsyn.

\- Przynajmniej nadal jestem w watasze. - Odgryzła się ostro, gorzko, ledwie widząc jego twarz przez napływające łzy. - Mam gdzie wrócić. Ciebie nie chciał, chociaż Cas go błagał, żebyś mógł dołączyć. Zawsze uważał cię za podstępnego mąciciela i intryganta, ale ty po prostu nigdzie nie pasujesz! Ani do swojej starej rodziny, ani nigdzie! - Wypluła z siebie z takim jadem, że aż wstrząsnęła się sama słysząc własne słowa.

Gabe zamarł w niedowierzaniu. Zamrugał. Odetchnął.

\- Tak...? - Zawahał się. - Zgadzasz się z nim? Za takiego mnie masz?

Odwrócił się i nagle ruszył sprintem do przodu, szary wilk, zawsze sam, zawsze w drodze, pędząc przed siebie, jakby próbował coś dogonić, albo przed czymś uciec, a może by zagłuszyć te myśli, straszne, przerażające myśli, że jest niechciany, że nikt na niego nie czeka, nikt niczego od niego nie oczekuje, nie pragnie, nikt go nie woła, nikt za nim nie tęskni, nikt nie wymawia jego imienia z uczuciem, że samotność go pochłania, wciąga w zimne, puste miejsce, z którego tak trudno się wydostać, coraz trudniej, im bardziej przybywa lat, im więcej czasu upływa, bo w tym wypadku czas nie leczy niczego, nie przynosi zapomnienia, to on ulega zapomnieniu, to on się zaciera, zanika we wspomnieniach tych, którzy kiedyś byli mu bliscy, których kiedyś kochał, bo przecież to on - właśnie on sam - jest źródłem tego żarłocznego, bezlitosnego chłodu, który pożera go od środka.

Który wydrąża go jak robak, aż zostanie z niego tylko pusta, martwa skorupa...

Jo przeklęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc za nim, póki nie skryły go zarośla i drzewa. 

\- Do diabła! - Kopnęła kamień, który wpadł z chlupotem do wody. Jak to się stało? Nie chciała się kłócić. Nie chciała mu mówić tych wszystkich przykrych rzeczy... Nie chciała, żeby się obraził. - Och, ty i twój niewyparzony jęzor! - Skarciła siebie z frustracją. - I co narobiłaś? Idiotka!

Gabe miał rację! Czuła złość, że Dean tak ją wykorzystał i nie próbował jej ściągnąć z Kalifornii. Miała do niego żal i wyżyła się na bogu ducha winnym wilku, którego Dean potraktował tak samo niesprawiedliwie jak ją. Gabe wtedy chciał przystać do watahy. Martwił się o omegę, przyjechał żeby się nim zaopiekować i Dean ani mu go nie oddał, nie pozwolił zabrać, ani nie pozwolił zostać. Dał trochę złota a potem powiedział omedze, że Gabe to zdrajca i że nie można mu ufać.

Ale on naprawdę go kochał. Gabe kochał brata. Czy można się mu dziwić, że nienawidził Deana? Zdawało mu się, że alfa skrzywdzi omegę... I przez jakiś czas wyglądało na to, że miał rację. Jo sama nie mogła czasem znieść tego, jak Dean go traktował. A jak potraktował ją?

Narzędzie. Wiedział, że nie odmówi jego żadnej prośbie, jakkolwiek to nie wpłynie na jej życie. I nie zawahał się tego wykorzystać. Podpisała akt urodzenia Misia i wiedziała, że to się nie skończy. Nie mogła patrzeć omedze w oczy. Cas trzymał każdego nowego szczeniaczka w ramionach z taką miłością i czułością, tak się cieszył i tak im pokazywał, z dumą mówiąc: nasze maleństwo. Nasze - jego i Deana.

A Dean zabierał ją do gabinetu i dawał do podpisania kolejny papier. Bez słowa. Sekret, który znali wszyscy oprócz omegi. 

Była tylko narzędziem, by Dean mógł zapewnić bezpieczeństwo _swoim_ szczeniaczkom.

Wyjechała do Kalifornii mając nadzieję, że zapomni, że oderwie myśli, że znajdzie sobie kogoś i będzie mieć własne szczeniaczki, prawdziwie jej, ale szkoda została zrobiona, wysiało się złe ziarno nieufności i poczucia winy, poczucia, że coś jest nie w porządku w tej sytuacji, że gdzieś jest haczyk, który uwiera i boli. Nie potrafiła zaufać ani sobie, ani wilkom, które spotykała. Nie potrafiła wejść w bliższą relację i z czasem zbudowała wokół mur, który miał chronić przed zranieniem.

Który miał chronić sekret przed wyjawieniem. I serce i sekret przed zdradą.

Na swój sposób każde z nich, ona i Gabe, zostali zakładnikami Deana, kurczowo trzymając się wiary, że to dla dobra Casa.

\- Och... Gabe... - Westchnęła ze współczuciem, zawracając do domu.

 

* * *

 

Cas przebudził się koło północy i niecnie wykorzystał bezbronność uśpionego alfy, dokonując cudów zręcznym językiem. Alfa obudził się już w fazie, gdy nie miał możliwości, ani tym bardziej chęci do protestów i najpierw zobaczył sufit, potem gwiazdy a potem uśmiechniętą twarz omegi, wysuwającą się spod kołdry, rumianą i ze spęczniałymi wargami, jeszcze wilgotnymi i błyszczącymi od śliny i nasienia.

\- Byłem ci coś winien! - powiedział Cas, gdy Dean przyciągnął go i zaczął całować, zlizując z kącików ust słone krople. - Mhm... Dean?... - zamruczał, kręcąc biodrami. - Możemy jeszcze raz?... Hm? Jak odpoczniesz?

Dean przekręcił go na plecy, nie przerywając pocałunków, już nie w usta, ale niżej, za uchem i w to miękkie miejsce na szyi, gdzie można wyczuć puls i gdzie omega pachniał wyjątkowo intensywnie, jednocześnie wsunął dłoń między uda omegi, penetrując pilnie ten obszar, do którego tylko on miał dostęp. 

\- Moje. Wszystko moje. - Oświadczył stanowczo, nakrywając wielką dłonią całe krocze i wszystkie zakamarki, które tak dobrze znał. Wszystkie fałdki i szparki, oba wejścia, skryte za jedwabistymi, delikatnie skręconymi włosami, których nie pozwalał omedze golić (kto słyszał o wilku z łysym tyłkiem?, zapytał kiedyś po jednorazowym eksperymencie, gdy Cas chciał mu zrobić _niespodziankę_ ). Cas zachichotał, rozsuwając nogi jeszcze szerzej, żeby dać alfie wygodny dostęp. Uniósł przy tym pupę i zakręcił zachęcająco, pokazując, że jest więcej niż gotów. Że _pragnie_.

Po chwili poczuł język alfy w ustach, kradnący mu oddech i palce w obu miejscach na dole, w których Dean lubił gościć. 

Nad ranem pościel już nie pachniała obco, ale jak należy. Nimi oboma, feromonami alfy, sokami omegi, nasieniem, słodkim potem z miłosnych zmagań i orgazmami - koktajlem aromatów, zostawiającym na języku rozkoszny, bogaty i treściwy posmak.

Cas znów zasnął, z ramionami rozrzuconymi na poduszkach, posapując błogo, a Dean poszedł pod prysznic i odświeżony usiadł przed komputerem, by znaleźć dla niego prezent.

Miał konkretny pomysł i postanowił go zrealizować właśnie tu, teraz, podczas ich podróży poślubnej. 

\- Królewno, tak cię przelecę, że nigdy tego nie zapomnisz. - Obiecał, jak tylko znalazł to czego szukał. Spisał numer telefonu i wrócił do łóżka, ściągając z bioder wilgotny ręcznik. Cas uśmiechnął się przez sen.

 

 

 


	137. PODSTĘP JO, PODSTĘP DEANA

\- Możesz nie ganiać z gołym tyłkiem?

\- Nie mam majtek. Uprałem, ale jeszcze nie wyschły.

\- Weź moje.

\- Są za wielkie. Utopię się w nich. Zresztą co złego z moim tyłkiem? - spytał, stając nad torbą i grzebiąc w ciuchach alfy. Wszystkie bokserki, które tak apetycznie opinały się na Deanie na nim zwisały smętnie i workowato. Dean nie odpowiedział, kucnął za nim i niespodziewanie wgryzł się w soczystą i trochę jeszcze rumianą po wczorajszych klapsach krągłość. - Auć! Oszalałeś?

\- Oznaczam, co moje. - Dean polizał rankę, żeby się szybciej goiła i wstał. Obrócił omegę ku sobie i pracowicie zaczął ocierać się o niego policzkami.

\- Zostaw, zostaw. Czuć mnie tobą na kilometr! Dean... - Cas wiercił się i wyślizgiwał, ale ręce alfy trzymały go jak w imadle i nic nie mógł poradzić, póki Dean nie uzna, że starczy. - Powinniśmy zadzwonić do dzieci... - Podniósł brodę i zachichotał od szorstkiego zarostu. - Ej, drapiesz! Ogól się.

\- Peeling za darmo, będziesz potem ładny. - Potarł żuchwą szyję omegi, aż sczerwieniała. - A dzieciaki wytrzymają kilka dni bez nas... Stęsknią się, to będą nas kochać mocniej kiedy wrócimy.

\- Dean! Uh... Auć! Au, dość! Już dość, ej... - Wspiął się na palce i odgiął do tyłu, uciekając jak najdalej przed zaborczym i dość bolesnym oznaczaniem. - Co ty pleciesz?

\- Inżynieria społeczna... - mruknął, unieruchamiając jego głowę, żeby wreszcie przestał się wiercić. Chciał, żeby Cas naprawdę nim pachniał, byli w końcu w wielkim, obcym mieście i nie mógł ryzykować. - Bardzo skuteczna. Stój spokojnie, już kończę.

\- _Ja_ bez nich nie wytrzymam... - westchnął, zarówno z tęsknoty za szczeniaczkami jak i z rezygnacją poddając się prewencyjnym zabiegom alfy. - Poza tym jak to _inżynieria_?

\- Pokochałeś mnie jak wariat, jak tylko cię odstawiłem na parę miesięcy. - Alfa odpowiedział nonszalancko, odkleiwszy się wreszcie i poszedł do biurka zadzwonić po śniadanie do pokoju. 

\- Chyba odwrotnie. - Parsknął omega. - To ja uciekłem a ty rąbałeś drewno! Ellen mi mówiła! Zrobiłeś zapas na trzy lata!

\- Miała być ostra zima, to zadbałem. Wszystko zawsze na mojej głowie... - Dean użalił się nad swoim ciężkim losem. - A Ellen ma za długi język. Opowiada bajki. Pamiętam to zupełnie inaczej: to ty za mną biegałeś. Podrywałeś mnie. 

\- Ja?! Kiedy?

\- Zaprosiłeś mnie na randkę do Benny'ego! - Dean odchylił palec, zaczynając wyliczać. - Zaciągnąłeś mnie do łóżka! O! A przedtem co? W jaskiniach Beavera? Klasyczna przynęta na królewnę w opałach do uratowania. Zresztą wtedy też świeciłeś gołym tyłkiem. - Wytknął ze śmiechem. - W sumie jakoś tak się zawsze dzieje, że latasz przy mnie pół goły, hm? Przypadek? Nie sądzę.

Cas nabrał powietrza, oburzony, nadął się i już miał wybuchnąć, gdy nagle się zwyczajnie roześmiał. 

\- Masz rację. - Przyznał. - Strasznie wtedy za tobą tęskniłem. Co nie mieszkaliśmy razem.

\- Widzisz? To był genialny plan. - Dean przyciągnął go i uszczypnął. - Musiałeś się przekonać, jak to jest beze mnie i pójść po rozum do głowy, nie? S.T.R.A.T.E.G.I.A. - Oznajmił chełpliwie. - Podbiłem cię jak Kolumb Amerykę.

\- Hę?

\- Jak Juliusz Cezar Egipt. - Dean przypomniał sobie ekranizację Kleopatry z Liz Taylor, którą kiedyś obejrzeli w telewizji, gdy Cas był podpięty do kroplówki.  Cas ma ten przywilej, że pod kroplówką on wybiera filmy i zwykle kończy się na starym kinie i czarno-białych romansach w stylu Casablanki, albo wielkich widowiskach historycznych, z których najbardziej go interesują wątki romantyczne. Lubił też filmy z Genem Kelly i właściwie wszystko, co kończyło się happy endem. Kiedyś Dean _dla inspiracji_ włączył jakiś pornos z nianią i dostawcą pizzy i Cas do ostatniej sceny niecierpliwie czekał na ślub, a na końcu spytał z nadzieją, czy jest druga część, bo może w sequelu dostawca wreszcie się oświadczy?

\- Przerabiałem z Ellen lekcje historii i chyba trochę oszukujesz... - powiedział, ale alfa już nie słuchał, wykręcił numer i zaczął przepytywać recepcję z zawartości glutenu w zestawach śniadaniowych. Cas przewrócił oczami i wciągnął najmniejsze z Deanowych gatek jakie znalazł.

Nigdy nie zamierzał się porównywać do Deana ani do chłopaków. Wiedział, że jest _inny_. Zachwyty i atencja okazywane przez Deana nie pozwoliły się rozwinąć kompleksom, nawet gdy Cas na własne oczy przekonał się o różnicy w wielkości ich męskich sprzętów. Amy a potem Jessie taktownie, ale z medyczną fachowością wyjaśniły, że jego ciało utrzymuje bardzo delikatną równowagę hormonalną, która pozwala mu osiągać erekcję, ale najwyraźniej nigdy nie miał być płodnym, dominującym samcem i natura nie zainwestowała wiele w rozwój akurat tego elementu omegowego... _wyposażenia_.

\- Jesteś drobny. - Amy wzruszyła ramionami i dotknęła jego brzucha. - Ale masz inne zalety.

Okazało się, że Dean nie zamieniłby tych zalet na nic innego i nie potrzebował innego Casa, chciał go dokładnie takiego jakim był teraz.

Seksualność alf i omeg różniła się znacznie - Amy zdążyła przez ostatnie lata zrobić przydatne notatki i badania wśród rezydentów schroniska, którzy zechcieli podzielić się swoimi intymnymi doświadczeniami. Dzięki tej wiedzy mogły wspólnie z Jessie przygotować ulotkę dla omeg z paroma przydatnymi informacjami i prowadzić dwa razy w roku kurs, który jednocześnie uświadamiał im jak funkcjonuje ich biologia i jak przekłada się na całe ich zachowanie.

W naturze alf leżała chęć dominacji i agresja, omegi były pasywne i wycofane, przez co często padały ofiarami przemocy, w większości przypadków już od dzieciństwa. W wielu tradycyjnych rodzinach, takich jak wataha Uriela, szczenięta rozpoznane jako omegi wychowywano tłumiąc ich własną osobowość i ewentualną samodzielność, zniechęcając do wykazywania inicjatywy i karząc za bunt przeciwko hierarchii i regułom społecznego porządku, jak nazywano utarte schematy i zinstytucjonalizowany wyzysk najsłabszych członków watah. Omegi wykonywały bez szemrania najbardziej niewdzięczne obowiązki, nie trzeba ich było wynagradzać, nie skarżyły się, zastraszane perspektywą wyrzucania z rodziny lub karami. Cichą i zawstydzającą praktyką były nadużycia seksualne, których się dopuszczano wobec nich, bo zwykle nie mogły się obronić i nie miały dokąd odejść. Cas wysłuchał wielu mrocznych historii i sam doświadczył złego traktowania ze strony swojej starej rodziny, a także - czemu nie mógł ani zaprzeczyć, ani wymazać z pamięci - ze strony Deana, gdy postanowił go przywłaszczyć. Omegi wciąż były traktowane jak zasób, ekwipunek, coś co należy do alfy, czym alfa może swobodnie dysponować w imię dobra rodziny, lub jako całkowicie osobisty majątek. Co można ukraść, sprzedać, kupić lub wyrzucić - traktować jak przedmiot _,_ nie jak osobę.

Cas nalegał, żeby omegi dowiadywały się w schronisku, że nie są przedmiotami. Że są _KIMŚ_. Że mogą _odmawiać_. Że mogą _decydować_. Że mają przed sobą szansę na inne, lepsze życie, które leży w ich rękach i same mogą kształtować swój los. Że mają _wybór_. I - to najważniejsze - że mają godność.

Jakiekolwiek złe i przykre rzeczy je spotykały do tej pory, nie muszą ani się nigdy więcej na nie godzić, ani nie uniemożliwiają im nawiązywania szczęśliwych relacji w przyszłości. On sam nauczył się, że życie z alfą może być satysfakcjonujące dla nich obu i chciał, żeby inne omegi umiały znaleźć odpowiedniego partnera i nie bały się eksplorować intymnych terytoriów z korzyścią dla siebie. Omegi zasługują na to tak samo jak alfy i bety - powtarzał. Mają prawo nie tylko do bezpieczeństwa, domu, pracy i wykształcenia, ale też do miłości. Do seksu i... do orgazmów.

Cas nie walczył ze swoją naturą, nie starał się udawać silniejszego i pewniejszego siebie niż był. Nie walczył, jeśli nie musiał. W chwilach zagrożenia z ulgą chował się za alfą i był mu wdzięczny, że go tak chroni i pilnuje. Czuł się z nim bezpiecznie i był mu wdzięczny, ale nie płacił seksem za ochronę. Dean po prostu był dla niego atrakcyjny. Pociągał go. Doprowadzał do szału.

Cas długo sam się nie mógł przed sobą przyznać, że _lubił_ gdy alfa dominował, _lubił_ czuć promieniującą z niego siłę i autorytet. Zuchwałość. Tupet. Spryt. Żądzę zwyciężania. Podziwiał go wtedy, zachwycał się nim tak, jak Dean zachwycał się jego łagodnością i kruchością. Cas go kochał i chciał z nim być - z takim Deanem, jakim był. Nie chciał go zmieniać. Ufał mu, _nauczył się_ mu ufać, z czasem, bo Dean _zasłużył_ sobie na to zaufanie, sprawdził się w różnych sytuacjach, wiele przeszli i Cas zrozumiał, że Dean wpuścił go tam, gdzie nikt przed nim nie był i najprawdopodobniej nie będzie.

Że obaj rezerwują dla siebie nawzajem coś wyjątkowego. Uwagę. Atencję. Że energia między nimi nie płynie jednokierunkowo, ale krąży, obaj jednocześnie biorą i dają. Biorą i dają. I Cas odkrył, że łóżkowa brutalność alfy sprawia mu wyłącznie frajdę (o ile nie wracały złe wspomnienia z piwnicy Crowleya, ale to była zupełnie inna para kaloszy i Dean nie miał z tym nic wspólnego). Ich erotyczne gry i podział ról na straszliwego wilka i bezbronnego wilczka podniecały i bawiły ich obu - jakby grali w teatrzyku według napisanych przez siebie scenariuszy - ale mógł być przy tym pewien, że nawet jeśli Dean poniża go i niewoli w tych najbardziej prywatnych chwilach, to nadal jest to tylko rodzaj przedstawienia, inscenizacji, która pomaga im realizować skryte, ekscytujące fantazje przynoszące rozkosz i spełnienie, lecz nie prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo.

Nie przestawał być _królewną_ , nawet chwilowo związany i z tyłkiem czerwonym od klapsów (a czasem od pasa, ale to były bardzo wyjątkowe _sesje_ i nigdy ze szczeniaczkiem w brzuchu). Nie przestawał być _skarbem_. I nie przestawał _decydować_. To on wybierał, czy będzie _delikatnie_ czy _ostro_ i Dean respektował jego zdanie. Cas zawsze miał prawo przerwać, jak wczoraj. W każdej chwili. Dean to szanował. Szanował omegę. Troszczył się. Nie skrzywdziłby go, nie chciał skrzywdzić, chociaż by potrafił.

Amy mówiła, że to może być rodzaj naturalnego dopasowania omeg, że w większości _lubią_ być pasywną i zdominowaną stroną. Uważała, że większa wrażliwość na bodźce i niektóre szczegóły anatomiczne ułatwiają im czerpanie przyjemności z kontaktów z alfami. Natura wyposaża nas wszystkich w mechanizmy, które pomagają przetrwać - twierdziła. Nie zgodził się z nią wówczas, powiedział: patrz, ile trafia do nas omeg, które zostały przez alfy pobite, zgwałcone! To niesprawiedliwe! I na pewno nie dzieje się tak, że omegi to _lubią!_

Ale Amy spokojnie zripostowała: omegi nie są zagrożonym gatunkiem, skoro jest ich tak wiele. A jeśli jest ich tak wiele, to znaczy, że wasze mechanizmy obronne są całkiem skuteczne. Może komfort życia mógłby być lepszy, ale potraficie przetrwać i wciąż się rozmnażacie, więc z biologicznego punktu widzenia odnosicie sukces reprodukcyjny. I kazała mu popatrzeć na siebie. Sześć szczeniaczków! I przecież, zwróciła mu dalej uwagę, jesteście teraz naprawdę dopasowani, ty i Dean. Jak dwa klocki w układance. Dean nie był szczęśliwy z kimś innym, nie znalazł sobie żadnej bety ani alfy, mimo wielu okazji. Chciał ciebie - tłumaczyła łagodnie - chciał omegę.

A ty?, pytała. Nie znalazłeś sobie nikogo innego. Nikogo spokojniejszego, łagodniejszego, bardziej utemperowanego (i może miała na myśli Charliego?). Żadnego bety czy omegi, z którym miałbyś podobny status i upodobania i nie musiałbyś się tyle kłócić i wyprowadzać. Miałeś tyle okazji innego ułożenia sobie życia, bez Deana. A jednak wróciłeś i jesteś szczęśliwy z nim - powiedziała i oboje wiedzieli, że miała rację.

Wtedy Cas zaczął się zastanawiać, czy omegi ze schroniska to tylko część prawdy? Tylko kawałek obrazu? Ten ciemniejszy, ale gdzieś jest też ten jaśniejszy...? Czy jest więcej par jak oni? Więcej omeg, które znalazły swoje alfy, troskliwe i opiekuńcze i kochające? I więcej alf, szukających swoich drogocennych _skarbów_ , swoich wrażliwych _królewien_? Szczęśliwe omegi i szczęśliwe alfy, tak całkowicie różne i tak bardzo sobie potrzebne?

\- O czym myślisz? - Dean zaszedł go od tyłu i objął jego nieco jeszcze chudą i zapadniętą klatkę piersiową a drugą dłonią nakrył brzuch. - Czujesz już coś?

\- Kopie. - Cas przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak to kopie? Nie za wcześnie? - Dean zmarszczył brwi. - Może to skurcze? - Zaniepokoił się. - Może powinieneś odpocząć, co?

\- Żartowałem! Rany, przecież to dopiero kilka dni, a ty się tak niecierpliwisz. No, co może robić szczeniaczek wielkości czubeczka od igły, hm? - Spytał retorycznie. - Machać ogonkiem, którego jeszcze nie ma? - Poklepał alfę po ręku. - Mamy mnóstwo czasu, zanim nam da do wiwatu. Korzystaj.

\- Ale powiesz mi, jak się źle poczujesz?

\- Powiem. Przecież zawsze mówię.

\- No, chyba że nie chcesz mnie martwić. To wtedy nie mówisz. - Wytknął. - A ogonek mogę zawsze dorobić. Bardzo chętnie dorobię. - Zgłosił gotowość.

\- Dorobiłeś w nocy. I ogonek i uszka i wszystko. - Zachichotał. - Z tego całego dorabiania strasznie zgłodniałem. Jak wilk!

\- Powiedzieli, że za kwadrans przyniosą. - Dean cmoknął go, zerknął na zegarek i włączył telewizję, szukając programów informacyjnych. Wakacje wakacjami, ale lubił wiedzieć, co się na świecie dzieje. - Załóż coś na siebie.

\- Założyłem! - Cas wypiął się i potrząsnął pupą. - Nie jestem goły!

\- Ubrany też nie. - Dean usiadł na kanapie z pilotem, przerzucając kolejne kanały. - Nie wyjdziemy póki nie wysuszysz włosów. I serio się ubierz. Nie chcę żebyś się przeziębił, Cas, nie jesteś maluchem, żebym cię niańczył! Jazda, masz wciągnąć spodnie i jakąś ciepłą górę! - Podniósł głos ostrzegawczo.

\- Dobra, dobra, już idę... - Cas położył uszy po sobie i zamruczał pojednawczo. - Co się złościsz...

\- Liczę do trzech!

Cas posłusznie powlókł się do sypialni po dżinsy i t-shirt.

Wrócił kiedy taca już stała na stole a Dean popijał kawę i przeglądał poranną gazetę. Wślizgnął się między kanapę a stolik, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami między stopami alfy, na dywanie. Dean zmierzwił mu włosy i oparł brodę na czubku głowy omegi.

\- Wszystko masz gluten free. - Pokazał talerze. - Rozmawiałem z kierownikiem restauracji i zapewniał mnie, że stosują tu najwyższe standardy i bardzo uważają na diety swoich gości. Lepiej żeby tak było. Jak się źle poczujesz to Sammy im wyrąbie taki pozew, że im gwiazdki spadną. - Odgroził się, a Cas był pewien, że chociaż byli w hotelu raptem pół doby, to cała obsługa już na pewno zdążyła się zorientować, że ten amerykański gość z trzysta jeden ma obsesję i lepiej z nim nie zadzierać. - Jedz. Musisz mieć siły.

Cas zaczął pałaszować, bo rzeczywiście już mu burczało w brzuchu. Dean przejechał palcami po jego wilgotnych włosach, które jeszcze wymagały dosuszenia.

\- Ale coś założysz więcej na tą koszulkę? - Upewnił się. - Mam w torbie flanelę.

\- Mam marynarkę - odpowiedział, plując okruszkami. - Poza tym coś kupimy?

\- Nie będzie ci za zimno tylko w marynarce? Okay, niech będzie, ale wolałbym żebyś jednak wciągnął jeszcze coś pod nią. T-shirt to za mało.

Cas milczał, nie chcąc się sprzeczać. Pogoda była znakomita, pierwsze dni września wyglądały na cudownie ciepłe i słoneczne nawet tu, gdzie spodziewali się tych sławnych londyńskich mgieł i deszczu. Koszulka i marynarka na pewno wystarczyły i nie musiał się obawiać zapalenia płuc. Albo odmrożonych nerek.

\- Gdzie masz telefon? - Dean sięgnął na stolik i sprawdził stan baterii. Zrestartował aparat, żeby na pewno wszystko działało jak należy i upewnił się, że Cas będzie mieć go w kieszeni spodni. - Pamiętasz, co robić gdyby...

\- ...pamiętam! - Wtrącił trochę niecierpliwie. - Będę cię trzymać cały czas za rękę, obiecuję. Nie zgubię się.

\- Nie? - Dean ugryzł go w ucho. - Ja myślę. Bo jak się zgubisz, to tak cię spiorę, że popamiętasz. Będziesz boso biegiem przez Atlantyk zapie...

\- Dean! - Cas nie pozwalał mu przeklinać przy szczeniaczkach, nawet tak maluteńkich, w brzuchu.

\- Tylko mówię.

\- Możemy się nie kłócić pierwszego dnia wakacji? - Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ja się nie kłócę, tylko ci czytam regulamin pobytu. - Dean zaczął głaskać mu kark, który wczoraj tak dokładnie i na nowo oznaczył. Bardzo przyjemnie się patrzyło na te świeżutkie ugryzienia i malinki. - To co jest napisane małymi literkami, z gwiazdką.

\- Nabijasz się? - Cas się obrócił i klęknął przed alfą. Objął go w pasie i pocałował. - Chcesz jeszcze trochę zostać? Hm? Na deser?

\- A ty?

\- Chcę pozwiedzać! - Usiadł na piętach i pokazał gruby przewodnik, który dostali w komplecie z kartą turysty. Zaczął kartkować. - Zobacz, ile tego jest! A mamy tylko tydzień. I mieliśmy jeszcze polecieć na kontynent i zwiedzić Madryt, Paryż, Rzym i Amsterdam... - Wyliczył. - Przecież nie zdążymy! Nie wiem, jak mogliśmy w ogóle uważać, że damy radę!

Dean wzruszył ramionami. O lataniu po Europie nie ma mowy, zwiedzą sobie ten Paryż kiedy indziej, ale kiedy Cas brał poranną kąpiel w pianie zdążył zadzwonić i umówić dla niego niespodziankę. Po tym omega powinien dać mu spokój i się tak nie upierać przy tych muzeach i galeriach, jakby nie mieli ważniejszych rzeczy do roboty (i dorabianie ogonka i uszek szczeniaczkowi było akurat bardzo wysoko na liście priorytetów Deana, znacznie wyżej niż _zwiedzanie_ ).

\- Jedz. Wypij sok. Tu w pobliżu jest Oxford Street, pytałem na recepcji, tam podobno jest mnóstwo sklepów, więc szybko zrobimy zakupy a potem... - Zawahał się. - Potem cię gdzieś zabiorę.

\- Na obiad?

\- Przed obiadem. - Skinął. - Zdecydowanie przed obiadem, królewno. Poza tym, nie możemy się spóźnić, bo niespodzianka przepadnie, więc się pospiesz.

Miał przeczucie, że po obiedzie wrócą do hotelu doszlifowywać szczeniaczka, bo co jak co, ale obowiązkiem alfy było zadbanie, żeby maluszek miał wszystko na miejscu i bardzo porządnie wykonane, bez odwalania fuszerki. Jak do tej pory Dean przy każdym szczeniaczku się nie oszczędzał, harował jak wół, ale widząc efekty - nie żałował ani kropli potu. Wszystkie ich wilczki były mądre, zdrowe i śliczne i nie zamierzał zaniżać wypracowanych przez lata standardów. Co to, to nie. W końcu marka Winchesterów zobowiązuje.

 

* * *

 

Zakupy zrobili szybko, przy czym Dean wrzucał do koszyka wszystko, co Cas wziął w ręce, byle rozmiar się zgadzał. Tuzin par skarpetek, tuzin bokserek, trzy swetry, jeden wciągany i dwa rozpinane, kilka koszulek, impregnowaną wiatrówkę.

\- Cas! Może padać i zmokniesz! - wykrzyknął z takim przerażeniem, jakby Cas się od tego miał roztopić i umrzeć, więc już machnął ręką i nie sprzeciwiał się, gdy dorzucił mu jeszcze szal i bawełnianą bluzę na suwak. Jeśli Dean miał spać spokojniej ze świadomością, że Cas posiada wiatrówkę i ciepłe majtki, to proszę bardzo, omega był skłonny się poświęcić.

Zawieźli wszystko do hotelu, gdzie Cas włożył swoje nowe trampki, nowy sweter i nową kurtkę ( _Dean, nie jest zimno i nie pada, po co mi kurtka? No, to co że może padać, skoro nie pada? Ale teraz nie pada, Dean, mogę nieść w ręku i włożyć jak zacznie? Dobrze, założę jak tylko zacznie wiać i padać, obiecuję_ ), korzystając z górnego pokładu czerwonego autobusu ( _Dean! Zrób mi zdjęcie! No, zrób! Jeszcze, Dean, czekaj, jeszcze tu_ ), zjedli lekki lunch w jakiejś uroczej knajpce prowadzonej przez podstarzałych hippisów ( _na pewno nie ma tu glutenu? Na pewno?! NA PEWNO?!, Cas nie uciszaj mnie, ja się nie denerwuję, jak tylko się upewniam)_ i zajrzeli do British Museum z ogromnym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się starożytnym rzeźbom i równie starożytnym mumiom ( _Dean, przestań wszystkiego dotykać! Bo cię złapią! Ej, a co tu masz? Skąd to wziąłeś? Rany, Dean, odłóż to natychmiast na miejsce!_ ).

Cas nakupował stos pamiątek i w końcu Dean ocenił, że trzeba łapać taksówkę i jechać, bo niespodzianka czeka.

\- Jaka niespodzianka? - Zainteresował się omega.

\- Zobaczysz! - Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni opaskę do spania i założył omedze na oczy. - Nie podglądaj!

\- Ale jak?... - Omega przyłożył dłonie do śliskiego materiału. - Co ty znów wymyśliłeś? Mieliśmy dziś jeszcze obejrzeć Muzeum Victorii i Alberta i Tate Modern i Tower!

\- Zdążymy! Zresztą, kupisz sobie pocztówki, to prawie jakbyś je widział. - Dean podał taksówkarzowi adres na kartce i nakazał dyskrecję. - Ile można łazić po muzeach? Jak byłeś w jednym, to tak jakbyś obejrzał wszystkie!

\- Co ty bredzisz? - Cas się nie mógł zgodzić. - Przecież to nie to samo!

\- Oczywiście, że to samo! Wszędzie są same starocia! Muzea to wielkie składowiska starych obrazów, starych ciuchów i starych rupieci, których już nikt nie używa, bo dawno wyszły z mody! - Przewrócił oczami. - Moja niespodzianka spodoba ci się znacznie bardziej niż jakieś tam muzeum.

Był tego absolutnie pewien.

 

* * *

 

\- Gabe? Przepraszam. - Jo zapukała ostrożnie do pokoju w owczarni, który zajmował. Przypadkiem, a może dziwnym zrządzeniem losu był to pokój, który kiedyś sama zajmowała. Dawno temu, gdy jeszcze miała własny pokój na ranczu, zanim przeniosła się do Kalifornii na tak długo, że opustoszał i stał się pokojem gościnnym.

\- Za co? - spytał, śmiejąc się, z patyczkiem lizaka tkwiącym w kąciku ust. - O! Nad jeziorem? Nie przejmuj się. - Machnął ręką lekceważąco. - Wujek G nie chowa uraz z powodu takich głupstw.

Obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Wyjeżdżasz? - Wskazała spakowaną torbę i ostatnie przedmioty, które wkładał na wierzch.

\- Interesy! - krzyknął radośnie, jakby mówił o czekającej go imprezie. - Uroczy jest ten Pipidówek, ale za chwilę zacznę wyć do księżyca z nudów. Zdziczeję i zacznę się rozglądać za jakimś wiejskim psem, jak mój kochany brat.

\- To było niegrzeczne. - Zwróciła mu uwagę.

\- Masz rację. - Podniósł obie dłonie w geście pokoju. - Mój brat nie zdziczał.

\- Dean nie jest wiejskim psem.

\- Miejskim też nie. - Odbił złośliwie.

\- Gabe!

\- I suką też nie jest, jeśli chodzi o psa. Przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem. - Podniósł brwi i zasunął zamek błyskawiczny. - Chociaż bywa jędzą.

\- Ty też bywasz jędzą. - Podparła się pod boki. - Na przykład teraz.

\- Naciesz się, bo wyjeżdżam.

\- Nie możesz zostać do ich powrotu? Cas się ucieszy. Na pewno chciałby spędzić z tobą jeszcze kilka dni. - Złagodniała, próbując go przekonać.

\- Szwagier nie podziela tych sentymentów. Nic tu po mnie. Zresztą, muszę zarabiać. Nie mam bogatego męża, który pisze bestsellery. - Zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Masz bogatego brata, który pisze bestsellery. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Czekaj.

Złapała go za rękę, kiedy ją mijał i zatrzymała.

\- Dean dał mi dyspensę na ślub. - Zajrzał w jej oczy z nagłą powagą. - A przedtem odbyliśmy rozmowę pod tytułem: krzywo mrugnij a tak cię urządzę, że nigdy już nie zobaczysz ani brata, ani bratanków. Nie sądzę, żebym był tu mile widziany, więc zrobię im prezent i zniknę _zanim_ wrócą. Zresztą, jak sama zauważyłaś, _nie pasuję_. - Zacytował ją, bez złości i wyrzutu. Zrobiło się jej głupio.

\- Nie chciałam tego powiedzieć. - Westchnęła.

\- Ale powiedziałaś. W gniewie, więc szczerze. - Delikatnie się uwolnił z jej chwytu. Spojrzał w okno, nasłuchując odgłosów zabawy i nawoływań szczeniaczków. - Naprawdę lepiej, żebym już pojechał. Lepiej... dla mnie.

Przez ułamek chwili jego twarz przybrała bolesny grymas i Jo również spojrzała w okno.

 _Nie twoja sprawa, czy ma czy nie ma. Nie musisz mu ciągle wypominać, że nie ma rodziny_ \- przypomniała sobie słowa mamy.

\- Dzieci! Dzieci! Wujek Gabe wyjeżdża! - Wychyliła się nagle przez wysoki parapet. - A jeszcze nie zabrał was do kina!

\- Joanna! - sapnął z zaskoczeniem za jej plecami i ruszył do drzwi, ale chmara dzieciarni niczym ławica wygłodzonych piranii już wydostała się z placyku zabaw i ze straszliwym wrzaskiem zaczęła tratować podwórko.

\- Wujku! Wujku, nie wyjeżdżaj! Wujku, my chcemy do kina! Do kina! WUJKU! - darło się kilkanaście gardeł. Gabe chciał się salwować ucieczką w stronę dżipów i lasu, ale z tą zbrojną w dziecięcy entuzjazm oraz wiaderka i łopatki bandą kurdupli (jak ochrzcił ich Bobby bardzo czule) nie miał szans. Dopadły go, otoczyły jak zwierzynę i prawie powaliły na trawę.

\- Zemszczę się! - Obiecał, zerkając przez ramię.

\- Wujek zabierze was do kina i na lody! - Klasnęła radośnie, podsycając apetyty watahy malców.

\- Kiedy?! Kiedy?! - wrzeszczały, wdrapując mu się na ręce i na plecy i na barana.

\- Jutro? - Podpowiedziała.

\- Jutro! - huknął, dźwigając nagle z pięcioro maluchów a reszta uczepiła się jego nóg. - Ciocia mi pomoże, basałyki. A w kinie kupi nam wszystkim popcorn i colę!

\- Niech będzie. - Przystała na ten warunek, dziwnie zadowolona.

\- Wszystko ładnie pięknie, tęcza i jednorożce - wtrącił Sammy nadchodząc. - Ale jak wy robaczki zamierzacie upchnąć całą tę szarańczę w dwa samochody?

\- Czemu dwa?

\- A kto poprowadzi trzeci? Ja nie! - Podniósł ręce w proteście.

\- Ja też nie! - krzyknęła Amy, dźwigając się z leżaka. - Nie ma głupich!

\- Na mnie nie patrz! To nie moje dzieciaki! - Ash pokręcił głową z takim wyrazem przerażenia w oczach, że Jo się mimowolnie roześmiała.

\- Nie umiem prowadzić. - Bonnie rozłożyła ręce bezradnie.

\- Mnie w to nie wrobicie. Yhm, nie. - Odmówił stanowczo Kevin i uciekł do kuchni.

\- Ledwo ich można tutaj upilnować, a wy je chcecie do miasta? - Bobby zaczął się tak śmiać, że puścił gromkiego bąka. Szczeniaczki też zaczęły się śmiać, chociaż większość z nich nie wiedziała z czego. Któreś zaczęło skakać po bagażu Gabe'a, któreś zaczęło walić patykiem w nadkole najbliższego dżipa. Chłopcy zaczęli się o coś przepychać i szarpać, dziewczynki zaczęły dopytywać na jaki film jadą i czy zamiast lodów mogą być ciastka i czy dostaną balony i czy pójdą potem do salonu zabaw na piłeczki i czy wujek kupi im zabawki w sklepie, bo tam jest taki fantastyczny sklep z mnóstwem zabawek i tatuś kiedyś obiecał im misie i czy jak tatusia nie ma teraz, bo pojechał na wakacje to wujek może im kupić misie, a tata mu potem odda pieniążki?

Skoro już i tak będą w mieście?

\- To był podły numer! - wysyczał Gabe przez zęby.

\- Nie mówiłam, że jestem grzeczną dziewczynką. - Odgryzła się, obróciła na pięcie i poszła do domu.

 _Jutro wymyślę coś innego_ \- pomyślała. _Zatrzymam cię przez ten tydzień. Zobaczysz._

 

* * *

 

Cas wysiadł z taksówki z pomocą Deana. Pokręcił głową, próbując się zorientować gdzie go przywiózł. Byli na otwartym powietrzu. Dziwnie cicho. Dean spytał, czy taksówkarz może na nich poczekać. Godzinę.

Godzinę?

Cas węszył i węszył, ale nie potrafił sobie poskładać tych zapachów w jakąś znajomą całość.

\- Uważaj. Prosto. Trzymam cię. - Dean trzymał go za ramiona i kierował nim, każąc iść do przodu. Po płaskim. Cas czuł najpierw twardą nawierzchnię, jak asfalt. Potem coś miękkiego. Trawa. Potem znów twarde.

\- To on - powiedział Dean do kogoś i ten ktoś przywitał się z Casem. Uścisnął mu rękę i powiedział:

\- Nowicjusz?

\- To będzie pierwszy raz. - Przyznał Dean. - Traktuj go delikatnie.

\- Co? - Cas się zaniepokoił i cofnął, żeby poczuć za plecami tors alfy. - Jak to?

\- Żadnych dziwnych pozycji... Akrobacji. - Zastrzegł, śmiejąc się. - Nie chcemy, żeby się porzygał.

\- Dlaczego miałbym się porzygać? - Cas chciał ściągnąć opaskę, ale Dean przytrzymał mu ręce.

\- Jeszcze nie. - Zabronił. - Jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi.

\- Ale na co? Dean, co ty wymyśliłeś? - W jego głosie zabrzmiał lęk. - Co będziemy robić?

\- My? Co ty będziesz robić. Ja sobie postoję i popatrzę. - Znów się zaśmiał. - Hej, Jamie! Czy nie powinniśmy go jakoś przebrać?

\- Nie trzeba. - Jamie odszedł na pewną odległość a potem się zbliżył, coś niosąc. - Więc to twój pierwszy raz, tak? To najpierw zrobimy króciutką rundkę i zobaczymy jak to znosisz. Jak będzie okay, to troszkę wydłużymy.

\- Brzmi okay. - Zgodził się Dean, ale omega wcale nie był zachwycony. Prawie kucnął, próbując wyrwać się z żelaznego uścisku alfy.

\- Nie okay! Nie okay! - krzyknął, na granicy łez. - Jaką rundkę?! Ja nie chcę żadnej rundki!

\- Chcesz. Zobaczysz, będziesz zachwycony i będziesz błagał o jeszcze! - Dean powiedział to z takim przekonaniem, że nawet Jamie zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jeśli tylko źle się poczujesz, albo po prostu będziesz mieć dość to mów. - Przykazał.

\- Nie panikuj. Jamie jest doświadczony i ma znakomite referencje. - Dean skrzyżował mu ręce na piersi i mocno trzymał, żeby Casa unieruchomić jeszcze na dwie minuty. - Przecież nie oddałbym cię nikomu przypadkowemu. Przestań mi deptać nogi. Cas!

\- Nikomu mnie nie oddawaj! Nikomu mnie nie oddawaj! - Zaczął prosić i pociągać nosem i nagle oślepiło go światło, bo Dean ściągnął opaskę śmiejąc się na cały głos.

Cas zamrugał i rozejrzał się, najpierw z trudem skupiając wzrok a potem...

\- To... - wyjąkał.

\- Tak.

Zrobił krok do przodu. Wyciągnął ramię. Obejrzał się, żeby się upewnić.

\- Ja?

\- Z Jamiem. - Dean pokazał brodą na stojącego obok mężczyznę. - Ściągnąłem go z urlopu specjalnie dla ciebie. Bo jest najlepszy.

Jamie był dość niski, ale przystojny. Ogorzała twarz, muskularne, krępe ciało. Jasne włosy targane wiatrem.

\- Zapłacił mi tyle, że zlazłbym z Kate Winslet nawet jeśli by miała na sobie wyłącznie podwiązki i futrzaną mufkę. - Gwizdnął. - Ale niestety musiałem tylko zleźć z fotela. Akurat oglądałem Dawnton Abbey, ale mogę sobie obejrzeć kiedy indziej. - Oznajmił wielkodusznie. - Skoro trafił się Amerykanin, który chce przelecieć się moją Lady....

\- DEAN! - Cas wybuchnął, obrócił się na pięcie i rzucił mu na szyję. - SERIO?

\- Serio. - Przycisnął go do siebie, podrywając z ziemi aż omega zamachał nogami w powietrzu. - Nie będę ci towarzyszył, ale Jamie się tobą zaopiekuje. Tam, w górze.

\- Powiedział, że jak coś ci się stanie, to mnie rozerwie na kawałki. - Jamie kaszlnął. - Wierzę mu, więc będziemy ostrożni. Chodź, pokażę ci wszystko.

Dean odprowadził go wzrokiem, gdy Cas gnał do awionetki.

Mały omega lubił latać i ta miła stewardessa, Rachel, naprowadziła Deana na pomysł swoim pytaniem, czy latał tylko jako pasażer, czy próbował pilotażu. Cas opowiadał mu czasem o swoich snach, w których _lata_. W których ma _skrzydła_. To były miłe sny, Cas je lubił. Pachniał bardzo miło, gdy o nich mówił i Dean stworzył mu okazję, by sny stały się jawą.

Niech mały wilczek się wzniesie - nie w ciężkiej, wielkiej maszynie przez ocean, ale tu, w tym maleńkim, czteromiejscowym samolociku (na widok którego Deanowi robiło się ciut słabo, ale dzielnie z tym walczył - dla omegi). Niech zobaczy przed sobą horyzont i bezkres nieba. Niech poczuje wiatr i pęd i wznoszenie się. Niech pofrunie. Niech pofrunie. Dean zawsze chciał, żeby ten mały ptaszek poleciał wysoko, jak najwyżej, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Żeby się wzniósł na szczyt i żeby był szczęśliwy.

Bo szczęśliwy Cas, to szczęśliwy Dean.

 

 


	138. STARE I NOWE PARY

\- Dean! Dean! Dean! - Cas nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nic bardziej sensownego zaraz po wyjściu z awionetki. Alfa śmiał się ponad jego głową do Jamiego, który zaczął opowiadać, jak Cas świetnie zniósł wszystkie manewry i jak przez chwilę trzymał stery i że ewidentnie ma dryg do pilotażu i może warto byłoby rozważyć kurs. Cas tulił się i ściskał alfę, świecąc niczym latarnia morska.

\- Najlepszy prezent! Najlepszy... - wysapał wreszcie, kiedy jako tako opanował emocje. - Latałem! - powiedział to takim tonem, jakby nie dowierzał, że właśnie przeżył coś tak cudownego. Taki ton i wyraz twarzy rezerwował tylko na wyjątkowe okazje, dotyczące najbardziej intymnych, szczęśliwych zdarzeń z ich życia. - Latałem... - Westchnął, jakby wciąż nie dowierzał, że to nie sen.

\- Bardzo dziękujemy, Jamie! - Dean podał pilotowi rękę i mocno ją uścisnął. - Jeśli kiedyś będziesz w Stanach, wpadnij do nas na ranczo.

\- Jeśli Cas zechce jeszcze polatać, masz mój numer. - Jamie poklepał omegę po łopatce, zasalutował i odszedł.

\- I jak było? - Dean zapytał ponownie, kiedy już siedzieli w taksówce i Cas był w stanie już sklecić w miarę sensowne zdanie.

\- Super. - Znów westchnął. - Nie potrafię... Nie wiem, jak ci opisać... - Zastanowił się. - Przestrzeń. I... wolność... Wiesz? Taka nieograniczona, nieograniczona... - Powtórzył niepewnie. - To było trochę jak... jak kiedy my się... wiesz... - Ścichł i Dean zrozumiał. Pogładził go i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- To nie był ostatni raz. - Obiecał. - Hm? Zastanowimy się jak to urządzić, ale na pewno to nie był ostatni raz. Obiecuję.

\- Tak? - Cas dźwignął się, żeby go pocałować w policzek. - Ale ja nie mam _dla ciebie_ niespodzianki! Nic nie mam! - Zmartwił się nagle. - Ty mi zrobiłeś prezent, a ja dla ciebie nic nie mam!

\- Masz. - Dean położył rękę na jego brzuchu. - Lubię _ten_ prezent tutaj. Trochę sobie na niego poczekam, ale warto.

\- Ale to ja sam chciałem! Ty nie chciałeś, ja cię namówiłem... - Casa ogarnęły wyrzuty sumienia. - To wszystko ty dla mnie... I ta podróż i latanie i maluszek... - Wyliczał i im dłużej o tym mówił, tym bardziej nieswojo się czuł. - I ślub. Wszystko to dla mnie, a co jest dla ciebie? - Przygryzł palec.

\- _Ty_ jesteś dla mnie. - Dean nachylił się i leciutko go ugryzł w płatek ucha. - To mi całkowicie wystarczy.

\- Pojedziemy do hotelu? - wyszeptał z takimi iskrami w oczach, że alfa się roześmiał i kiwnął posłusznie. Do samego Londynu nie mówili już nic, wystarczyło im, że są razem. Obaj pachnieli tak, że nie było trzeba nic wyjaśniać.

Dean pogratulował sobie pomysłu. Co tam pomysłu! Wewnętrznie pękał z dumy, że potrafił swojego omegę doprowadzić do stanu takiego oszołomienia i zachwytu, a Cas upajał się wrażeniami i tonął w przeświadczeniu, że świat z Deanem u boku jest najcudowniejszym miejscem, a on sam najszczęśliwszym wilkiem jakiego zna wszechświat.

W hotelu im się trochę zeszło na dziękowaniu sobie nawzajem, Cas bisował kilka razy, aż przyszedł kierownik recepcji i taktownie poinformował, że ich sąsiad bardzo im gratuluje i nawet odrobinę zazdrości, ale czy byliby tak łaskawi odrobinkę ciszej, bo ma wieczorem próbę w teatrze i chciałby poćwiczyć tekst, a tu nie bardzo są warunki... Dean posłał mu butelkę szampana z przeprosinami, rozpierany przy tym przez bardzo nieskromną dozę alfiej satysfakcji.

 

* * *

 

Dean rozglądał się po sklepie ze średnim zainteresowaniem. Lubił słodycze, ale był wilkiem z krwi i kości i kawał porządnego steku czy dobrze przyrządzony wołowy burger to było to, co naprawdę pobudzało mu ślinianki. Nie jakieś tam czekolady, zwłaszcza gorzkie i z solą morską dla przykładu. To już ćwiartka domowego placka z jabłkami czy pekanami byłaby go bardziej zainteresowała. Coś co Cas piekł specjalnie pod jego gust i smak. Dał się tu przyciągnąć ze względu na omegę. Obiecał Charliemu, że zabierze go w jedno z tych miejsc z fantazyjnymi słodyczami i było mu przyjemnie, że spełnia kolejne marzenie omegi, ale strasznie się przy tym nudził.

\- Pomóc w czymś? - Ciemnoskóry chłopak z olśniewającym uśmiechem zjawił się w pełnym wdzięku półobrocie, odstawił na półkę słój z pralinami i dotknął Deanowego przedramienia, tuż nad nadgarstkiem. Przytrzymał przez sekundę, tylko na tyle długo, by Dean poczuł dotyk, ale żeby nie sprawiać wrażenia natarczywego.

\- Ja... - Dean chciał wskazać, że jest w towarzystwie i zasadniczo tylko ogląda, ale zapatrzył się w oczy sprzedawcy i trochę zgubił wątek. - Eee...

\- Oszołomiony? - Sprzedawca podniósł brew i nagle spuścił wzrok a potem bardzo powoli podniósł, spoglądając na Deana spod gęstych, długich i ciemnych jak smoła rzęs.

Dean przełknął z zakłopotaniem.

Potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś z nim flirtuje.

Potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy mu się to podoba.

\- Szukasz prezentu? - Chłopak był wysoki, prawie tak jak Dean. I muskularny. Smukły, ale silny. Poruszał się z gracją, jak model, albo sportowiec. Atramentowo ciemna skóra, gładka jak atłas, kontrastowała z białą koszulą i wykrochmalonym na sztywno fartuchem w brązowe i granatowe pasy.

Dean nieświadomie oblizał dolną wargę. Fartuchy były tak cholernie podniecające kiedy Cas je nosił i tak trudno było ich teraz nie kojarzyć z... przyjemnie, w każdym razie. Bardzo przyjemnie.

\- Może coś ci doradzę?

\- Yyy... Byłoby miło... - Dean zerknął na plakietkę przypiętą na piersi. - Amahle...?

\- W języku moich przodków: piękny. - Chłopak mrugnął wesoło, doskonale świadomy swojej atrakcyjności. - A ty?

\- Co ja? - Trochę się zgubił w konwersacji.

\- Jak masz na imię? - Znak zapytania zawisł, jakby brakowało tam jeszcze jednego słowa na końcu zdania. Jakby chciał powiedzieć: _jak masz na imię, głuptasie_. Alfa odchrząknął.

\- Dean. - Znów zwilżył wargi. - Dean Winchester.

\- Amerykanin? - Rozpoznał po akcencie. - Nie macie dobrej czekolady! Za dużo cukru i chemii! Pokażę ci coś smacznego. - Rozejrzał się po półkach, odszedł dwa kroki i nachylił, wyjmując coś z dołu.

 _Niezły tyłek_ , pomyślał Dean. Mógł kucnąć, ale wolał się tak nachylić, żeby ładnie go zaprezentować i Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie. Amahle chciał zrobić na nim wrażenie, niegrzeczny chłopiec. _Ciekawe, czy lubi klapsy?,_ zastanowił się z lekko rozmarzoną miną, próbując sobie wyobrazić...

\- Bardzo intensywny. - Amahle otworzył słój i dał mu powąchać. - Bogaty, złożony... Czujesz? - Lekkim ruchem dłoni wywiał aromat w kierunku Deana. - Najlepsze ziarna kakaowca, odmiana Trinitario...

\- Myślałem, że najlepsza jest Criollo. - Przerwał, zastanawiając się czy dobrze to wymawia.

Amahle powoli zamknął usta, nie kończąc rozpoczętego zdania.

\- Porcelana? - Rzucił. - No, wiesz... Ta bardzo droga, ręcznie pakowana...

\- Okay... - Amahle nakrył słój pokrywką i odstawił. - Trochę mnie zmyliłeś. Myślałem, że się nie znasz.

\- Nie znam. On się zna. - Kiwnął głową w kierunku omegi i przy tym zwrócił uwagę, że Cas właśnie pogrążył się w rozmowie z jakąś kobietą w średnim wieku, najwyraźniej fanką, bo aż sapała z podniecenia, obrzucając go komplementami i prośbami o wspólne zdjęcie.

\- ...jesteś cudowny!... Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale czy możemy sobie zrobić zdjęcie? Moi znajomi oszaleją! Czy mogę wrzucić na Facebook? Czy  mogę podpisać, że to ty? To cudowne, nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś w Londynie! I że spotykam cię w mojej ulubionej chocolaterie! Żałuję, że nie mam przy sobie twojej książki! Kupiłam na Amazonie, jest cudowna! Która? Ta o ciasteczkach oczywiście. Ach, teraz będzie kolejna? Cudownie! Nie mogę się doczekać! A możesz podpisać na tabliczce czekolady? Och, nigdy jej nie zjem, zachowam na pamiątkę! - paplała, kręcąc się wokół, pstrykając selfie, podsuwając wybraną tabliczkę i długopis, cała zaaferowana i rozradowana.

\- Czy to...? - Amahle obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem, wrócił do Deana i znów do Casa i kobiety. - Castiel Devereaux? - Rozpoznał a źrenice natychmiast mu się rozszerzyły ze zdziwienia.

\- Teraz już Winchester. - Dean podniósł dłoń, błyskając obrączką znacząco, jednak ekspedient stracił właśnie całe zainteresowanie nim, nawet nie spojrzał na obrączkę.

\- Cas! - Przepchnął się obok i wyciągnął własnego smartfona, strzeliwszy kilka szybkich zdjęć bez pytania. - Jak to cudownie _znów_ cię gościć! - wykrzyknął, chcąc żeby inni klienci również go zauważyli. - Co _tym razem_ możemy zaproponować? - Wziął go pod ramię, odgradzając sobą od fanki i wyszeptał na ucho. - Wszystko na koszt zakładu, cokolwiek wybierzesz!

\- Ja... yyy... och... - Cas wykręcił głowę, szukając wzrokiem Deana i podniósł ramiona bezradnie. - To jakaś pomyłka... ja...

\- Ach, ci fani! Żadnej prywatności! Cóż, cena sławy, jak sadzę!... - Amahle sterował nim do głównego kontuaru przez coraz bardziej zainteresowany i podekscytowany tłumek klientów, którzy zrozumieli, że dość nudnawe zakupy nagle ożywiło pojawienie się tego _kogoś_ , kto najwyraźniej jest _kimś_. Ale kim? Jeszcze nie wiedzieli, ale już zaczęli wyjmować telefony i włączać aparaty i kamery, na wszelki wypadek.Byłoby bardzo głupio przegapić okazję, chociaż na razie jeszcze nie wiadomo było jaką.

Ktoś zaczął robić zdjęcia, ktoś nagrywać, ktoś teatralnym szeptem dopytywał: _kto to? Jak się nazywa?_ I próbował wyguglać nazwisko. W tej sytuacji fanka, ta co zdobyła autograf na tabliczce czekolady, nagle stała się drugą najlepiej poinformowaną osobą w sklepie i mianowała się jednoosobowym biurem prasowym i punktem informacyjnym w jednym, wyjaśniając na prawo i lewo, że to ten sławny amerykański kucharz ( _jeśli już to cukiernik, i wcale nie taki sławny..._ \- chciał sprostować Cas, ale jego głos się nie przebił przez rozgardiasz), co to wydał już kilka książek, cudowny człowiek, a jaki skromny, chyba zawsze tu przychodzi, gdy jest w Europie, w każdym razie bardzo często - spekulowała, ku zachwytowi obsługi, najwyraźniej usilnie chcącej sprawić wrażenie, że ktoś tak sławny i uznany za oceanem jest także stałym bywalcem akurat ich sklepu. Z podkreśleniem: _stałym_ bywalcem.

Tłumek zaciekawionych osób gęstniał, ktoś szarpnął Casa, żeby sobie z nim zrobić zdjęcie, ktoś dzwonił do znajomych, ktoś dopytywał:

\- Ale jak to się pisze? Możesz przeliterować? D... E... V... E... Jak teraz? R... A... Nie, nie, okay. E... A... powoli... Okay, mam go! Jejku, zobaczcie! Jest na Wikipedii! Jejku! Był u Oprah!

\- Uwielbiam Oprah! Poznałeś ją osobiście?! Jaka jest? - Zaczęły padać gorączkowe pytania i Dean zdecydował wkroczyć do akcji. Przepchnął się, zgarnął omegę i wypchnął przed sobą na zewnątrz niczym zawodowy ochroniarz.

\- Jestem sławny? - westchnął omega, kiedy alfa wsadził go w pierwszy nadjeżdżający autobus (z braku innych opcji), by jak najszybciej oddalić się, zanim wybuchnie jakaś całkowicie niezrozumiała histeria.

\- Najwyraźniej. - Uśmiechnął się, ustawiając się tak, żeby jak najbardziej go sobą zasłonić. Ściągnął swoją ciemną, płócienną kurtkę i kazał mu założyć.

\- Ale, Dean, mi jest ciepło! - Zaprotestował.

\- Wkładaj! - Nakazał surowo, zauważając, że ktoś ze sklepu także wsiadł za nimi i teraz rozglądał się czujnie po autobusie. Złapał omegę za kark i zepchnął z siedzenia na podłogę, przytrzymując go, żeby zniknął z pola widzenia. Sam zbliżył się do szyby, udając, że jest jednym z tych turystów, robiących wszystkiemu fotki.

\- Dean! - syknął Cas wkurzony, czując, że alfa przyciska go kolanem do ścianki autobusu i poprawia łokciem. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Siedź cicho! - Zaczekał, aż ciekawski fan (gap polujący na sensację?) minie ich, chcąc dostać się na górny pokład i natychmiast wyciągnął omegę, bez ceremonii (i względów dla  _jaśnie wielmożnego_ _celebryty_ ) wysadził na pierwszym przystanku i popędził w największy tłum, by zgubić ewentualny ogon.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci... - wydyszał Cas, gdy wreszcie pozwolił mu się zatrzymać. Dean roześmiał się, dziwnie zadowolony i orzeźwiony. Całe to zdarzenie spowodowało, że krew zaczęła żywiej krążyć i poczuł rozkoszny dreszczyk przygody.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem po drugiej stronie! - Oznajmił. - Chyba nieźle mi poszło jak na pierwszy raz.

\- Co poszło? - Cas się wyprostował i wychylił zza niego, zerkając na ciągnący po chodniku w obie strony tłum zakupowiczów i turystów.

\- Umykanie pogoni. - Wyjaśnił. - Możesz zdjąć kurtkę.

\- Już nie dostanę zapalenia płuc? - spytał kwaśno, rozbierając się z ulgą, bo kurtka Deana wisiała na nim jak namiot i krępowała ruchy.

\- Nie chodziło o zapalenie płuc, głupku, tylko o tego świra, co za nami polazł! Za tobą konkretnie. Żeby cię nie rozpoznał. - Dean przewrócił oczami. Cas nigdy nie był na żadnym polowaniu i pojęcia nie miał o maskowaniu i myleniu tropów. - Wydostałem cię w ostatnim momencie. Ten pajac ze sklepu chciał się podpromować twoim kosztem...

\- Ten, który omal nie wlazł ci w rozporek chwilę wcześniej? - Cas zmarszczył brwi. - Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem!

\- Nikt mi nigdzie nie właził! - Dean machnął ręką i zaczął iść przed siebie. - Przywidziało ci się!

\- Cały się ośliniłeś! - Cas złapał go za rękę i przyspieszył, żeby nadążyć. - Na widok jego tyłka!

\- Och, wcale nie! Jakiego tyłka, co ty pleciesz. Poza tym, on sam mnie zaczepił!

\- Może cię zaczepił, ale się śliniłeś!

\- Bo opowiadał tak ciekawie o tych wszystkich czekoladkach... - Dean odwrócił się od omegi, żeby ukryć uśmiech. - Bajerował mnie, bo chciał mi sprzedać mnóstwo pralinek i trufli! Taką ma pracę. Pewnie dostaje prowizję od sprzedaży.

\- Już ja wiem, czemu cię bajerował! - Cas się trochę obraził. - Prowizja, tere-fere. Chyba liczył na inne benefity... Ej, zwolnij! Co tak pędzisz?

\- A w ogóle, może byś mi podziękował, co? - Dean zwolnił, a nawet zupełnie się zatrzymał. - Wyniosłem cię z tłumu na własnych plecach, ryzykując życiem!

\- Ten tłum, jak to mówisz, składał się z pięciu osób, z czego dwie z obsługi i tylko jedna chciała mój autograf. - Cas zaplótł ramiona na piersi i popatrzył na alfę z kwaśnym grymasem. - Dziękuję, że mnie przed _tym_ uratowałeś. Nie wiem, jakbym sobie poradził z pozostałymi dwoma autografami i tym całym niebezpiecznym pozowaniem do zdjęć.

\- Na pewno było ich co najmniej osiem, albo i dziesięć. - Dean nie mógł zaakceptować tych ordynarnych przekłamań. - Samych klientów, bez obsługi. - Podniósł palec. - Tłum potrafi być niebezpieczny. Zadeptaliby cię i byś nie zdążył pisnąć. Całe szczęście, że tam byłem.

\- Tłum? Jaki tłum? Może siedem osób, ale nie więcej. Dwie już wychodziły, więc się praktycznie nie liczą.

\- Ale zawróciły! Te dwie Francuzeczki! - Przypomniał sobie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że Francuzki? - spytał podejrzliwie.

\- Rozpoznałem. Po beretach.

\- Przecież one nie miały beretów!

\- No, to nie wiem... Po akcencie? - Machnął niecierpliwie. - Co się czepiasz?

\- Bo zmyślasz!

\- Nie zmyślam. Wypełniam luki domysłami.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Dedukuję! - Obraził się trochę. - Jak Sherlock Holmes. Albo ten twój Poirot, z tych twoich audiobooków.

\- Dedukujesz? - Powtórzył Cas i zaczął się śmiać. - A po czym?

\- Miały jakieś francuskie napisy na torebkach.

\- D... D... Dior! - Cas aż się opluł, wytarł brodę i kąciki oczu z łez. - Były na zakupach w perfumerii! Dior to marka perfum, kupiłem ci na urodziny! Zresztą, wcale ich nie używasz! - Wytknął.

\- Są za ładne na zwykłe łażenie po lesie i do tartaku. A one mogły być z Francji. To bardzo blisko stąd. Bliżej niż do Seattle. W ogóle ta Europa jest okropnie malutka, nie sądzisz? - Dean objął go ramieniem, cmoknął w skroń i zaczęli iść, rozglądając się po sklepach i knajpach. - Zanim się dobrze rozpędzisz już jesteś w innym kraju...

\- To może się rozpędzimy i skoczymy na pół dnia do Paryża? Co? Dean! Na kilka godzin, tylko zobaczymy wieżę Eiffle'a i Luwr, co? - Cas zaczął skamleć jak szczeniaczki przed wyprawą po zabawki. U nich też zawsze było: tylko jednego misia, tylko misia. I klocki, tata, tylko klocki i wracamy!

I jakoś _nigdy_ nie kończyło się tylko na misiu i klockach.

\- Dopiero co mówiłeś, że masz potąd moich niespodzianek i że wszystko do tej pory było dla ciebie i chciałbyś mi jakoś wynagrodzić... - Zaśmiał się. - A teraz domagasz się kolejnego prezentu.

\- Wynagrodzę, Dean, obiecuję, przyrzekam, co będziesz chciał, ale Paryż, Dean, Luwr! - Złapał go za koszulę i _żebrał_. - Luuuwr!

\- Dobra. Jutro zobaczymy połączenia z Paryżem, ale teraz coś zjedzmy, bo z tego wszystko zrobiłem się potwornie głodny. - Zarządził, udając że wcale nie widzi i nie obchodzi go blask jakim Cas się rozjarzył. Jak mały, cholerny reaktorek atomowy.

Dean już dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że strasznie ciężko czegoś mu odmówić. Temu _omedze_. Omedze, akurat! Co z niego za omega? Już dawno przestał spełniać tę definicję! Omegi są ciche, posłuszne, pokorne i zadowolone, jak się je karmi i nie bije za często. Czy nie tak powinno być? Nawet Bella, biedna Bella, kiedy ją miał była taka... uległa. Taka... _dobrze wytresowana..._ Westchnął tęsknie. Pewne rzeczy już nie wrócą. Nie wróci ten przerażony, ślepy wilczek, zbyt zdrętwiały ze strachu, by się odzywać. Okay, Dean musiał jednak przyznać, że to odrętwienie nie trwało długo. No, kto by zapomniał te wrzaski już na trzeci czy czwarty dzień po przywłaszczeniu. Że chce umrzeć. Że nie będzie _zasuwać._ To, jak rzucał w niego kamieniami... Biedny Sammy zasłaniał tego malucha sobą, żeby Dean mu nie spuścił manta za bezczelność. A było blisko! Ręka go tak świerzbiła! I nerwy miał już trochę zszargane samą wyprawą i sytuacją, nie był w najbardziej romantycznym nastroju, żeby akurat krzesać z siebie czułości. Chciał jak najszybciej ich wszystkich sprowadzić do domu, w bezpieczne miejsce. Odpocząć. A ten tu mu zaczął urządzać cyrki! Bobby uważał, że omega tylko ich opóźnia, poza tym zawraca alfie w głowie i to się źle skończy.

Dean po latach musiał mu przyznać rację.

To się źle skończyło. Dla niego. Ogon zaczął kręcić psem, a omega nim i wszyscy w rodzinie wiedzieli, kto jest najważniejszy. Nie miał złudzeń. Chociaż udawał twardego, krzyczał i warczał i robił groźne miny, nie zgadzał się (nie od razu) i wymagał, żeby omega _prosił_ , żeby zabiegał i żeby nie myślał, że wszystko dostanie tak ot, na skinienie palcem, zbyt łatwo, to prawda była taka, że Dean by mu ściągnął gwiazdkę z nieba.

\- Kocham cię. - Usłyszał i poczuł mokry dotyk warg na policzku. - Wiesz? Jesteś najlepszy. Jesteś moim wszystkim.

\- Jestem? - Przystanął. Ludzie mijali ich, potrącali, a oni stali sobie na ulicy, zapatrzeni w siebie, tylko w siebie, jakby nic wokół nie istniało. Niebieskie oczy gapiły się na niego w takim skupieniu, w nabożnym zachwycie, że Dean utonął znów, przestał oddychać i serce przestało bić i nawet nie mrugał.

\- Wszystkim, Dean.

 

* * *

 

\- Misiek, Claire, Mary, bliźniaki, chłopcy Sama... siedem. - Policzył szybko Gabe.

\- Chłopcy Kevina, dwóch, dziewczynki Gartha i Beth, dwie... Razem czworo. Joy? - Jo podniosła brwi. - Będzie jej przykro, jak zabierzemy wszystkich a ona zostanie. Nie jest już małą dzidzią.

\- Dwanaście? - Gabe spojrzał na samochody. - Brakuje nam jednego kierowcy.

\- Widziałeś! Nikt się kwapi! - Jo przewróciła oczami. - Tacy z nich rodzice...

\- Albo jeden bus. - Gabe otworzył laptop i odpalił wyszukiwarkę. - Czternaście miejsc. No, chyba są tu jakieś wypożyczalnie aut w tym Nigdziebądź?

\- Hej! Dobry pomysł! - Klepnęła go w łopatkę i przysunęła bliżej, żeby też widzieć ekran. - Moglibyśmy ich jednym ogarnąć.

\- Ratuję ci tyłek! - Wytknął. - Narobiłaś im apetytu i nie wiem, jakbyś im wytłumaczyła, że z kina nici, bo nie mamy ich czym zawieźć.

\- Kino, lody i misie. - Przypomniała. - I nie ja bym się tłumaczyła, tylko ty.

\- Czemu ja?

\- Bo to ty ich zabierasz. Ja tylko pomagam. Jestem twoją asystentką.

\- Asystentką? - Gabe spojrzał z ukosa. - Raczej podstępną żmiją. Całe szczęście, że jutro wyjeżdżam.

\- Kiedy jutro?

\- Po południu. Przywiozę was, odstawię wóz do wypożyczalni i jadę na lotnisko - zamruczał nieuważnie, przeglądając listę adresów z pasującymi wynikami. - Nie obijaj się, dzwoń! Asystujesz, czy wyglądasz?

\- Wyglądam. - Wydęła usta, ale sięgnęła po telefon. - Cholernie dobrze wyglądam, jak na twoją asystentkę.

\- Co to niby ma znaczyć? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Myślisz, że jesteś za dobra?

\- _Wiem_ , że jestem za dobra. - Wzruszyła ramionami, wprowadzając numer. - Gdybyś miał mnie wynająć, nie byłoby cię stać. Masz szczęście, że się zgłosiłam do wolontariatu.

\- Masz szczęście, że cię nie ukatrupiłem - warknął, ale Jo już zaczęła rozmawiać, więc się zamknął, żeby nie przeszkadzać.

Zerkał w trakcie, kiedy wypytywała o ofertę i ceny. Owszem, przemknęło mu przez głowę to i owo, ale zaraz zdusił w zarodku te myśli. Po pierwsze, Jo była za młoda. Może nie to, że mógłby być jej ojcem, aż taki stary nie był, ale on już polował i biegał ze zleceniami dla Uriela, kiedy ona dopiero raczkowała... Poza tym Winchester dostałby szału, gdyby się dowiedział. Nie mówiąc o Ellen i Bobbym. Nie chciał narobić sobie wrogów w rodzinie Casa. To by go za drogo kosztowało.

Dziewczyny przychodzą i odchodzą, ale brata miał jednego. A szczeniaczki? Winchester zabroniłby mu je widywać. Gabe mógł oszukiwać wszystkich we wszystkim, ale te maluchy naprawdę wiele dla niego znaczyły. To była obecnie jedyna...

...jedyna...

Przygryzł wargę, bo nagle coś go ścisnęło w gardle. Głupie sentymenty! Wstał gwałtownie, prawie zrzucając komputer z niskiego stolika. Wyszedł przed dom, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

\- O! Gabe, stary! - Sam zobaczył go i machnął ręką, żeby podszedł, samemu też schodząc z werandy. - Słuchaj, z tym całym wypadem do kina... Może jakoś im to wytłumaczymy, co?

\- Co wytłumaczymy?

\- No... Że... - Sam zrobił pauzę, żeby dobrać słowa. - Jo niepotrzebnie cię w to ubrała. Jest postrzelona, ma czasem głupie pomysły. - Przetarł twarz. - Powiemy im, że musiałeś wyjechać. Jakoś to zrozumieją. Wiesz, jakie są dzieci, pomarudzą chwilę i zapomną.

Gabe gapił się na niego dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nie chcecie, żebym je zabrał?

\- Jo cię wmanewrowała, bo chciała ci zrobić kawał. - Sam obejrzał się na dom i delikatnie wziął obcego wilka za ramię, kierując w stronę garażu. - To nie było mądre, ze względu na dzieci, ale nie czuj się zobligowany do spełnienia tej obietnicy. Po prostu... Chcę powiedzieć, że jeśli miałeś inne plany, to nie przekładaj ich z tego powodu. Hm? - Zawiesił głos łagodnym znakiem zapytania. - Chyba chciałeś wyjechać?

\- O.

Obaj gapili się w koleiny i zadeptaną, rozjechaną trawę.

\- Po prostu nie chcemy, żebyś czuł się niezręcznie. - Wyjaśnił Sam bardzo uprzejmym, zatroskanym tonem. - Nie chcemy komplikować twoich...

\- Planów. Wiem, już mówiłeś. - Gabe odsunął się nieco. - Potrafię się zaopiekować szczeniaczkami.

\- Oczywiście. Nikt nie wątpi. - Zapewnienie Sama było tak szczere, jak tylko prawnik i załgany brat Winchestera mógłby z siebie wykrzesać. - Nie o to chodzi. Nie chcemy ci sprawiać kłopotu. Tylko tyle.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy. Słuchaj, akurat muszę wpaść do biura, w Crabtown... mam tam jakieś papiery... - mówił z roztargnieniem. - Mogę cię podrzucić. Na lotnisko?

\- Znalazłam! - Jo zaszła ich od tyłu i z jakiegoś powodu obaj drgnęli na dźwięk jej głosu. Jakby byli bardziej spięci, niż chcieli po sobie pokazać. - No, co, dziewczynki? Co tam szepczecie? - Popatrzyła zdziwiona to na jednego, to na drugiego. - Toyota Quantum, czternaście miejsc! Akurat. - Pomachała zapisaną karteczką bardzo z siebie zadowolona. - Zarezerwowałam na jutro, na cały dzień! Gabe, prowadzisz. Zaraz pogadam z mamą, żeby naszykowała nam prowiant i zapas... - Zastanowiła się. - Wszystkiego. No, nie wiem, ubranek? Pieluch? - Rozłożyła ramiona.

\- Jeśli nie zabieracie Grejpfruta, to pieluchy nie będą potrzebne. - Sam nie starał się ukryć rozczarowania. - Joy trzeba tylko przypominać i prowadzać do toalety.

\- Ogarniemy! - Jo skinęła posłusznie, jak szeregowiec przed bitwą. - No, Sammy, co się martwisz? Właśnie wam załatwiliśmy pół dnia wolnego od brzdąców. Chyba się cieszysz? - Klepnęła go w ramię. - Będziecie mogli sobie urządzić z Amy jakąś romantyczną randkę... Pikinik? Nad jeziorem? Hm? - Mrugnęła wesoło i pociągnęła Gabe'a za sobą. - Chodź, musimy teraz rozplanować całą logistykę. Nie? I wybrać film.

Gabe nie wiedział co powiedzieć i było to tak zaskakujące doznanie, że z tego wszystkiego po prostu poszedł za Jo, a kiedy się obejrzał przez ramię Sam stał z rękami na biodrach, patrząc za nimi i miał przy tym bardzo dziwną minę.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie podoba mi się to wszystko! Amy, powinniśmy pomówić z Ellen i naświetlić jej sytuację! - Sammy chodził po pokoju maluchów jak wilk w ciasnej klatce, kiedy Amy przebierała Grejpfruta.

\- Nie przesadzasz? - spytała spokojnie, zapięła pieluszkę, wciągnęła bawełniane spodenki i posadziła go na przewijaku. Grejpfrut pokazał jej w uśmiechu swoje cztery śliczne, nowe ząbki i wyciągnął łapki, bo chciał na ręce.

\- Ababa! Baba! - Próbował coś powiedzieć w swoim niemowlęcym języku i Amy dała mu buzi w czoło. Pachniał tym uwodzicielskim, smakowitym zapachem mleka, biszkoptów, pudru i maślanych bułeczek, który zawsze kojarzył się jej z dziećmi i wprawiał w dobry nastrój.

\- Nie to, że go nie lubię! Nie! Nie jestem wobec niego uprzedzony! - Zastrzegł Sammy i Amy mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do szczeniaczka.

\- No jasne, że nie... - mruknęła cichutko.

\- ...Lubię go nawet! - Sammy chciał bardzo podkreślić swoją bezstronność i obiektywizm. - To naprawdę... naprawdę...

\- Fajny gość? - Amy dźwignęła malca i spojrzała ponad jego główką na męża.

\- No, nie przesadzaj. - Sammy usiadł na fotelu do karmienia aż stęknęły sprężyny. - Rzecz w tym, Amy, że to podły intrygant i oszust!

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kogoś oszukał. - Amy obróciła się kilka razy tanecznym krokiem, rozbawiając Grejpfruta.

\- Jo nie ma świadomości, ile zamieszania wprowadził! - Sammy zdawał się nie słyszeć. - Jak szczeniaczki daje się nabierać na te jego wesołe historyjki i wygłupy, ale jak przyjdzie co do czego...

\- Do czego przyjdzie? - Amy wsadziła malca do kojca z zabawkami i wyjrzała przez okno, na placyk zabaw. Teraz dyżur miała Bonnie, a ostatnio w dyżurach zaczął jej towarzyszyć Ash i Amy się uśmiechnęła pod nosem. Cichutka omega i mrukliwy beta, zawsze z nosem w komputerach... Może coś z tego będzie?

\- Nic z tego nie będzie! - wysapał stanowczo Sammy. - Jest dla niej za stary! Nie ma watahy! Jest pomylony! Jak może stworzyć normalny dom, jak sam wychował się w tej stukniętej rodzinie! Ten cały Uriel skrzywił ich wszystkich! Czy ty wiesz, że oni głodzili Casa?!

\- Wiem, ale...

\- Chcieli go sprzedać drwalom!

\- Gabe nie chciał. - Amy słyszała te wszystkie historie sto razy. - Chciał się nim zaopiekować. Dean go wygonił. Zapomniałeś?

\- Nie zapomniałem! - Sammy przygryzł wargę i wyłamał palce. - Nie zapomniałem. Może nie potraktował go najlepiej, ale miał swoje powody!

Amy nadęła policzki, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś brzydkiego, ale bardzo starała się powstrzymać.

\- Nie wiem, co ta Jo wyprawia. - Sammy pokręcił głową. - Nie mogłaby sobie znaleźć jakiegoś...

\- ...lepszego wilka? W swoim wieku? Miłego, spokojnego betę? - Podpowiedziała.

\- Nabijasz się?

\- No, skąd!

\- Nabijasz.

\- Sammy! - Podeszła i klęknęła przed nim, ujmując w dłonie jego twarz, odgarnąwszy za uszy długie kosmyki. Zajrzała w jego oczy, pociemniałe ze zmartwienia. - Jo jest dorosła. Wie, co robi. Jeśli go lubi, to nic na to nie poradzisz. I lepiej się nie wtrącaj. Co ma być, to będzie.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. Jo jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra.

\- Wiem. Troszczysz się o nią. Rozumiem. - Pocałowała go, żeby nieco ukoić zdenerwowanie. - Ale pozwól jej działać samej. Jeśli chce bliżej poznać Gabe'a, niech...

\- Co masz na myśli: bliżej poznać?! - Sammy fuknął zaalarmowany. - Myślisz, że oni?!

\- Nawet gdyby, to są dorośli! - powiedziała, jednocześnie rozbawiona i zirytowana.

\- Nie chcę, żeby żałowała, jak ją wystawi do wiatru!

\- Czemu do cholery miałby to zrobić? - Usiadła na piętach, opierając dłonie na udach. Grejpfrut hałasował w kojcu, włączając melodyjki w swoich zabawkach i waląc grzechotką o stelaż.

\- To samotny wilk. Nie potrafi być z kimś. Prędzej czy później ucieknie przed odpowiedzialnością.

\- Gabe nie uciekł przed odpowiedzialnością. Próbował wam pomóc. Powiedział Deanowi o planach Uriela i Zachariasza. Ostrzegł go. Chciał zabrać Casa, żeby się nim zaopiekować. Prawdę mówiąc, zawsze uważałam, że Dean zrobił błąd wyganiając go wtedy. - Amy zmarszczyła brwi. - Wszystko potoczyłoby się prawdopodobnie o wiele łatwiej, gdyby go przyjął do rodziny. Cas by nie musiał uciec.

\- Cas nie musiał uciekać! Wpadł w histerię! Nikt mu nie robił krzywdy. - Sammy wstał i wyminął ją. - Dean skakał wokół niego i nieba by mu przychylił...

\- Już ja widziałam to niebo! Cały w siniakach! I przerażony! - prychnęła ze złością. - Co ty w ogóle pleciesz?! Nie przeczę, może już był zakochany, owszem, ale zanim zobaczył w nim _osobę_ , godną szacunku, nie przedmiot tylko _partnera_ , minęło kupę czasu! W ogóle uważacie, że wiecie lepiej od innych, co kto powinien! Jeśli Jo chce się spotykać z Gabem, a nie wiesz czy chce, tylko tak ci zdaje!, to niech się spotyka! - Też wstała, otrzepała się i ruszyła do drzwi, rozjuszona jak dzikie zwierzę. - Nie próbuj wsadzać między nich klina, Sammy, bo Bóg mi świadkiem, policzę się z tobą!

\- Amy? - spytał cicho, gdy trzasnęła drzwiami. Spojrzał w sufit, jakby Pierwszy Wilk miał mu udzielić jakiejś wskazówki a potem zerknął na Grejpfruta. - Rozumiesz coś z tego, mały? Traf tu za babami... - Pokręcił głową. - My, faceci nie jesteśmy tak emocjonalni, na szczęście. Wiem, wiem. To hormony. Jak nie _te dni_ , to szczeniaczek w drodze. Zawsze coś... - Wyjął malucha i podrzucił. - Ale nie musiała na mnie wrzeszczeć. Przecież sobie normalnie rozmawialiśmy... Nie sądzisz? - Podszedł do okna. - Patrz. Siedzą znów razem. Coś kombinują. Nie wierzę temu wilkowi za grosz. Jest cwany... - syknął przez zaciśnięte szczęki. - Musimy mieć na niego oko, wiesz? Nie chcemy, żeby skrzywdził ciocię Jo, prawdę? Nie chcemy.

\- Guagua! Naaa! - Grejpfrut wygłosił oświadczenie i zamachał grzechotką.

\- Właśnie. - Wujek Sammy pokiwał do swoich myśli. - Ale musimy być ostrożni. Ciocia Amy nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Nie chcę, żeby się ze mną policzyła. - Popatrzył na malucha. - Zapędziła w kozi róg twojego tatę. Wiesz? To twarda sztuka.

\- Abababa! - krzyknął Grejpfrut z entuzjazmem. - Bababa!

\- Baby, tak! - Zgodził się się wujek. - Dorośniesz, to sam zobaczysz. Chodź, pobawimy się z dzieciakami. I popilnujemy cioci.

Chociaż Amy zabroniła się wtrącać a Jo nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto by chciał być pilnowany, Sammy pod nieobecność alfy w domu czuł presję, by zadbać o bezpieczeństwo watahy. Może byłby spokojniejszy wiedząc, że jeśli odbywało się tu jakieś polowanie, to akurat nie Jo była zwierzyną, a Gabe.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

Notka:

 

Chciałabym podzielić się z Wami wspaniałym wspomnieniem prawdziwego wilka z parku Yellowstone, nazywanego przez badaczy i strażników:  **Dwadzieścia Jeden** (takim numerem został oznaczony jako szczeniaczek i tak go nazywano). Wspominał go jeden z wieloletnich obserwatorów wilków, Rick McIntyre. W jego wspomnieniach [Dwadzieścia Jeden](http://theweek.com/articles/577618/what-animals-think) (<\- tu jest link do artykułu) wyróżniał się już w czasie kiedy sam był szczeniaczkiem. Jego ojciec został zastrzelony przed jego urodzeniem, więc ludzie zaopiekowali się szczenną wilczycą i dokarmiali ją i szczenięta. Matka i jego rodzeństwo instynktownie chowali się w najodleglejszej części legowiska, kiedy nadchodzili ludzie (co jest dobre i zdrowe dla dzikich zwierząt - ludzie są dla nich największym zagrożeniem), natomiast mały **Dwadzieścia Jeden** ustawiał się między swoją rodziną a ludźmi, jakby chciał... osłonić rodzinę? A może był zaciekawiony? W każdym razie wykazywał się niezwykłym jak na szczeniaczka, odważnym zachowaniem.

 **Dwadzieścia Jeden** dorósł i nadszedł czas rozstania z rodziną, ale nie był długo kawalerem! Praktycznie od razu stał się alfą nowej rodziny, w której akurat samiec alfa zmarł. Wilczyce przyjęły go życzliwie i wkrótce **Dwadzieścia Jeden** stał się ojcem... ponad dwudziestu szczeniąt z trzech różnych matek! Wilki zwykle rozmnażają się tylko w parze alfa/dominującej (samiec alfa i samica alfa), a reszta watahy pomaga im wychować szczeniaczki. Jest to optymalny sposób, bo opieka nad szczeniętami, ochrona i wyżywienie ich to nie lada trud nawet jeśli jest ich tylko kilkoro, a dwadzieścia sztuk? To duże wyzwanie! **Dwadzieścia Jeden** jednak dokonał czegoś bardzo niezwykłego i stworzył prawdopodobnie największą znaną ludziom wilczą rodzinę, składającą się z 37 wilków!

I potrafił się nimi dobrze zaopiekować. Był przy tym bardzo łagodny i wielkoduszny: kiedy bawił się i siłował ze szczeniaczkami zawsze dawał im wygrywać :) Upadał na plecy i pozwalał im poczuć jak to jest zmierzyć się z czymś znacznie przekraczającym ich siły, aby nauczyły się podejmować wyzwania, których dorosłe wilcze życie jest pełne, żeby stały się odważne i posmakowały sukcesu, który podbuduje ich poczucie wartości i pewność siebie.

Alfa ma prawo posilić się pierwszy, ale kiedy **Dwadzieścia Jeden** upolował zwierzynę odchodził na bok (wysiusiać się i zdrzemnąć), a w tym czasie reszta watahy, nawet jeśli nie pomagała przy polowaniu, mogła spokojnie zjeść. Był mądrym, silnym i opiekuńczym zwierzęciem, charyzmatycznym przywódcą i troskliwym tatą.

Był wielkoduszny nawet wobec swoich wrogów! Chociaż stoczył wiele walk, nigdy nie zabił pokonanego wilka - pozwalał im odejść.

I nie został zabity, nikt go nie pokonał. Umarł ze starości, a wyczuwszy że jego kres się zbliża, pewnego ciepłego czerwcowego dnia wspiął się na szczyt, na którym często bywał ze swoimi szczeniaczkami albo z wilczycami na romantycznych randkach :) zwinął się i zasnął u stóp drzewa, z widokiem na "swoje tereny", na swój dom...

Najbardziej ulubiona historia Ricka o **Dwadzieścia Jeden** opowiada o tym, jak młody jeszcze wilk przebywał ze swoją matką, przybranym ojcem i młodszym rodzeństwem. Wśród małych szczeniaczków był jeden chory, który zachowywał się dziwnie i reszta nie chciała się z nim bawić. Oprócz **Dwadzieścia Jeden**. Kiedy przyniósł malcom jedzenie stanął, rozejrzał się jakby czegoś szukał - opowiada Rick - a potem podszedł do tego malucha, żeby spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Mądry i silny starszy brat.

 _Strength impresses us. But what we remember is kindness / Siła nam imponuje, ale to co zapamiętujemy to życzliwość_ \- powiedział Rick. - _Ze wszystkich historii o **Dwadzieścia Jeden** ta jest moją ulubioną._

To też moja ulubiona historia i teraz wiecie, że chociaż opowiadam Wam zmyślone bajeczki o alfie Deanie (i omedze Casie), to chciałam Wam powiedzieć, że kiedyś żył  **prawdziwy** wilk, znacznie lepszy niż Dean :) wspaniały, wart pamiętania. Wilki - te prawdzie, nie tylko w serialach ;) - są fantastycznymi zwierzętami, które tworzą prawdziwe rodziny, opiekują się sobą wzajemnie, wychowują szczeniaczki z miłością i troską i chociaż w bajkach straszy się nimi dzieci - to w rzeczywistości są bardzo "ludzkimi" zwierzętami, z całą gamą emocji, które okazują sobie przywiązanie, są na swój sposób mądre i bardzo potrzebne środowisku, w którym żyją.

Wiele fajnych artykułów o wilkach i innych dzikich zwierzętach przeczytałam na blogu: <http://www.whitewolfpack.com/> 

 

 


	139. GRY MIŁOSNE 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam Was za małe opóźnienie, dużo pracy w pracy i jakoś nie miałam głowy do pisania, ale coś tam jednak sobie naskrobałam: wrzuciłam dodatkowy fragment do rozdziału "Koniec i bomba" (nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie - po prostu samo się napisało i tyle ;) ) a tu wrzucam połowę rozdziału "Gry miłosne" :) Wahałam się, czy rozbijać to w ten sposób, czy zaczekać i wrzucić całość... no, ale jest jak jest i wrzucam teraz :)

Wujek Gabe wjechał na podwórko dużym samochodem, który przypominał dużą dostawczą furgonetkę, ale z oknami naokoło i bocznymi drzwiami a w środku były normalne fotele jak w zwykłym samochodzie, tylko trzy razy większym! Reszta wujków i cioć wyszła przed dom i patrzyła, jak wujek ostrożnie manewruje i parkuje. 

Mieli zaskoczone miny! Chyba się nie spodziewali!

Jeszcze bardziej się nie spodziewali, że wujek wysiadł ubrany w żółtą koszulkę i z dumą pokazał plecy.

\- G TEAM - przesylabizowała Mary. - Co to znaczy?

\- Drużyna wujka Gabe'a, głuptasie - wyjaśniłem. - G jak Gabriel.

\- G jak great! - wykrzyknął wujek i złapał z siedzenia pasażera całe naręcze żółtych koszulek. - Dla każdego! Kto chce ze mną jechać? Kto chce taką ekstra koszulkę!?

Maluchy rzuciły się do niego z wrzaskiem, bo każde chciało dostać swoją i wydzierały je sobie z rąk. 

\- W ten sposób będę mieć was wszystkich na oku! - Wujek rozdał wszystkie i ostatnią podał mnie. - Ciocia Jo będzie moją asystentką, ale potrzebuję kogoś sprytnego i bezwzględnego w szeregach wroga... - szepnął konspiracyjnie.

\- Bezwzględnego?

\- Prawdziwego twardziela. Zero sentymentów. - Mrugnął. - Dasz się zrekrutować?

Udałem, że się zastanawiam.

\- Szpiedzy żyją krótko. 

\- Niebezpieczna robota. - Zgodził się. - Ale dobrze płatna. Dwie dychy teraz, dwie po operacji _ruchome obrazki..._

Skinąłem i przybiliśmy piątkę (poczułem pod palcami papierki i szybko schowałem rękę do kieszeni). Przyjemnie z nim robić interesy.

Wujek G to jedyny wilk, którego tata nie lubi niesprawiedliwie. Zwykle jak kogoś nie lubi, to ma powody, ale w tym przypadku uważam, że kompletnie nie ma racji i jest po prostu zazdrosny. Nie wiem, o co oni się pokłócili zimą, że tata go tak wywalił z domu, ze złością, i czemu sobie dogryzali na weselu i potem (przedtem też, w ogóle cały czas, kiedy tylko się spotkają), ale to brat tatusia (tak jak wujek Sammy jest bratem taty), tatuś go kocha i wujek też kocha tatusia i nas i przywozi zawsze wspaniałe prezenty, całą furę i się z nami bawi, wygłupia, niczego nie zakazuje, nie przeszkadza mu, jeśli hałasujemy, nigdy się nie denerwuje, ma mnóstwo świetnych pomysłów i zna miliony wesołych historyjek!

\- Drużyna G! Patrzcie na mnie! Zbiórka! - Zarządził tymczasem i zaczął się wygłupiać, robić miny i udawać wielkiego kurczaka, więc maluchy natychmiast go obstąpiły i gapiły się z otwartymi buziami jak na przedstawienie. - Uwaga uwaga! Gotowi?

\- Tak? - Głupiutkie maluchy nie były pewne, co odpowiedzieć. - Ale na co?

\- Jak to, na co? Jedziemy do kina!

\- Taaaaaak! - wrzasnęły maluchy i nawet Claire zaczęła podskakiwać i klaskać.

\- I na lody!

\- Taaaaaak!

\- I po zabawki!

- Taaaaaak! - wrzeszczały, aż ptaki uciekły z okolicznych drzew.

Dorośli stali na werandzie i przed domem, zakładali ręce na piersi i kręcili głowami, jakby im się to wcale a wcale nie podobało. Sztywniacy. Chyba im się zdawało, że wujek nie da rady zorganizować nam transportu i nigdzie nie pojedziemy, ale to przecież wujek Gabe. Zawsze znajdzie sposób!

Wujek zamachał rękami, aż maluchy ucichły i wtedy powiedział cicho:

\- Ale musicie być grzeczni... - Potoczył wzrokiem po nich wszystkich. Maluchy stały i nie wiedziały co odpowiedzieć. - Jak małe pawiany! - wrzasnął wujek i maluchy zaczęły znów wrzeszczeć, piszczeć i przepychać się między sobą. - Dacie radę?

\- Damy!

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno!

\- Jesteśmy drużyną?

\- Tak!

\- Drużyną G?

\- Geee!

\- Zjedzą go... - Usłyszałem z tyłu zatroskany głos cioci Amy.

\- Nawet kosteczek nie zostawią... - Dodał wujek Sammy. - Ale sam chciał. Pycha kroczy przed upadkiem.

\- Za godzinę zadzwoni z błaganiem o ratunek. - Wujek Garth pokiwał ponuro głową.

\- No. - Zgodził się wujek Kevin. 

\- Wytrzyma godzinę? - Zainteresował się dziadziuś Frank, który aż wstał z bujanego fotela, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Dziadziuś Bobby prychnął i też wstał.

\- Stawiam piątkę, że nie! - krzyknął wujek Garth i nagle wszyscy zaczęli wyciągać banknoty i mówić, że oni też wchodzą i kto trzyma pulę i czy ktoś może to zapisywać i od kiedy liczyć, czy już, czy dopiero jak wyjadą i zaczęli ustawiać zegarki, żeby każdy miał ten sam czas.

Ciocia Jo przyniosła z kuchni koszyk z jedzeniem i piciem oraz torbę zapasowych ubrań, majtek, chusteczek i maneli, które  tatuś zawsze pakuje, jak gdzieś wychodzimy, nawet jeśli to tylko na plac zabaw. Też założyła koszulkę i wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną. Powiedziała wujkowi o zakładzie i że postawiła na to, że wrócimy cali i zdrowi i nikt nie będzie musiał wujka ratować.

\- To lepiej się postarajmy nie przegrać! - powiedział wujek.

Z pomocą cioci przełożył do busa foteliki dla maluchów, pousadzał nas w aucie, sprawdził, czy wszyscy siedzą odpowiednio pozapinani. Przypomniał sobie, że powinniśmy wszyscy zrobić siku przed wyjazdem, więc poodpinał maluchy, zrobiliśmy tour do łazienek (chłopcy z wujkiem, dziewczynki z ciocią), wujek spytał, czy jeszcze czegoś potrzebujemy, a skoro nie, to chyba czas się zbierać.

Wsadził wszystkie maluchy na miejsca, pozapinał, wsiadł za kółko, przekręcił kluczyk, zgasił silnik, spytał, czemu mały Bobby stoi na werandzie, wysiadł i poszedł po niego (dorośli mieli bardzo słodkie miny i spytali, jak tam wycieczka), wujek powiedział, że wszystko pod kontrolą, przyniósł Bobby'ego na rękach, wsadził na miejsce, policzył nas, sprawdził, czy jesteśmy pozapinani, wsiadł za kółko, odpalił silnik, wtedy ciocia powiedziała, że bardzo przeprasza, ale z tego całego zamieszania zapomniała sama skorzystać z toalety i że wróci za dwie minutki, więc wujek powiedział: _leć_ i uśmiechnął się do dorosłych. Pomachał im zza szyby a oni odmachali mu wesoło.

Kibicuję wujkowi, ale ciocia chyba przegra ten zakład.

 

* * *

 

\- Co będziemy robić? - Cas ziewnął i przekręcił się na brzuch, zaglądając pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu pilota.

\- Nie wychodzimy? Chciałeś zwiedzać? - Dean klepnął go w tyłek (musiałby cierpieć na paraliż, żeby tego nie zrobić). - Może pójdziemy na jakiś obiad? Coś egzotycznego? Co?

\- Nie wiem. Może... - Cas oparł brodę na dłoni i leniwie przerzucał kanały. - A może weźmiesz szybki prysznic, a ja bym potem wziął kąpiel? - Lekko się ożywił.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Cas i jego nowe hobby: długie kąpiele w pachnącej pianie, w solach, z olejkami. Kupił sobie kilka zestawów domowego SPA, w których były kolorowe kulki, mydlane róże i musujące proszki i używał ich z lubością, co niezbyt się podobało alfie, bo później pachniał  jak mydlarnia zamiast sobą. A to w końcu jego naturalna woń była najrozkoszniejszym afrodyzjakiem. Nastrajała Deana jednocześnie błogo i namiętnie.

Poza tym cały czas węszył w poszukiwaniu nowej nuty, początkowo bardzo nikłej, anonsującej nowego lokatora. Nie mógł się doczekać i zaciągał się wonią omegi niecierpliwie. Kiedy? Kiedy wreszcie? A jak się tak wymaceruje w tych solach i olejkach, to co się da wywąchać? Nic!, warknął z frustracją.

\- Co warczysz? - Cas zerknął przez ramię. Powieki mu opadały i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zasnąć. A może to dziś? Coś się ten Cas pokłada... senny. Zmęczony... Ziewa... Dean zmarszczył brwi, bacznie się mu przyglądając. Może to pierwsze oznaki, że organizm przestawia się na tryb akumulowania energii. Pierwszy trymestr zawsze był taki. Ładowanie bateryjek. I rzyganie. Znakomity objaw, Dean naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać.

\- Dobra, to ja idę pod prysznic, a ty... Nie zaśnij. - Nachylił się, cmoknął go w głowę i poszedł do łazienki. Cas odmruknął coś, gapiąc się w jakiś program przyrodniczy.

Dean spędził pod prysznicem nieco dłużej niż planował, szorując się i pucując, bo pomyślał, że skoro zostaną w hotelu, to pewnie prędzej czy później nastrój się zrobi romantyczny i nawet jeśli Cas będzie trochę rozleniwiony i taki senny, to przecież nic nie przeszkadza, żeby sobie powolutku...

Wyobraźnia zaczęła pracować i Dean postanowił jednak wyskoczyć spod gorących strug, żeby się za bardzo nie rozochocić. Byłoby sporą niewygodą, gdyby narobił sobie teraz apetytu, gdy Cas prawdopodobnie odrzuci jego awanse. Alfa potrafił wyczuć, czy omega jest w nastroju, czy nie warto nawet pytać.

Brania bez pytania po tym, co się wydarzyło w zimie Dean nawet nie rozważał. Przez te wszystkie lata metodą prób i błędów nauczył się, że w tych sprawach chodzenie na skróty nie przynosi nic dobrego. Nie warta skórka za wyprawkę. Potem trzeba odkręcać, przepraszać, odbudowywać zaufanie i stawać na głowie - mnóstwo dodatkowej roboty i zamętu. Nie to, co w odwrotną stronę. Gdy omega jest chętny to dzieją się takie cuda, że sufit się unosi, więc czasem lepiej poczekać na ten bardziej sprzyjający moment niż coś forsować wbrew niemu.

Dean pogodził się z faktem (chociaż niechętnie i ta nauka była bardzo długa i bolesna dla jego ego), że wszędzie jest alfą i rządzi bez dyskusji a w sypialni nie. Nawet jak wymierza klapsy i ujeżdża omegę bez litości, to ten nie-taki-ślepy wilczek ma ostatnie zdanie. Jak powie nie, to nie. Jak chce delikatnie, to trzeba delikatnie, chociażby się właśnie chciało szybko i ostro. I do tego cała lista wymagań. Choćby ten głupi lubrykant.

I koc, jeśli są gdzieś w lesie. I żeby nie było mrówek. I żeby miał miękko pod tyłkiem i w ogóle pod plecami, bo zaraz zacznie marudzić, że go tu pije a tam uwiera. Żeby miał ciepło. Przed, po i w trakcie. I nie ciepło w rozumieniu alfy, bo alfie zwykle było ciepło, tylko naprawdę jak w cieplarni. Weszło mu już w krew to ciągłe pamiętanie o skarpetkach i swetrze i o tych cholernych kocach, które były w żelaznym zestawie razem z lubrykantem! Kroku nie można zrobić bez nich!

W ogóle trzeba pamiętać o tylu sprawach, że Dean czasem się zastanawiał nad stworzeniem jakiejś check listy. Instrukcja obsługi w pięciu punktach. Dwudziestu pięciu. Dwudziestu pięciu _rozdziałach_...

Poradnik: _Omegi dla opornych_.

Mógłby to być bestseller wśród alf. Dean już dawno doszedł do błyskotliwego wniosku, że większość konfliktów wybuchała na tle komunikacyjnym. I że gdyby od początku wiedział to, co teraz to by ominął omegę szerokim łukiem. Okay, może nie ominął... Nie, zdecydowanie nie ominął, ale by nie był taki głupi i zadufany, żeby myśleć, że to łatwe mieć omegę. 

Mieć omegę, akurat! To omega ma ciebie i to ty masz pamiętać, żeby się dobrze podeprzeć, bo zaraz zacznie jęczeć, że się dusi pod twoim ciężarem. Albo jego trzeba podtrzymywać, bo mu się nogi rozjeżdżają i zaraz się męczy i chce zmieniać pozycję na mniej aktywną, leń jeden. Alfa odwala całą robotę a ten leży i pachnie! A spróbuj o czymś zapomnieć to zaraz ryk i pretensje.

Popatrzył na siebie w lustrze, wytarł twarz z pianki do golenia (to kolejna bolączka: _drapiesz! Drapiesz, idź się ogól!_ ) i wklepał mleczko łagodzące. Okay, tego nauczył go Cas i tu akurat omega spisał się nieźle, bo wcześniej Dean używał wody kolońskiej, która piekła i szczypała jakby się wycierał jeżem. Cas kupił mu kilka różnych specyfików i któregoś wieczoru wypróbowali je wszystkie. Cas bardzo delikatnie masował mu policzki i żuchwę i tak jakoś spontanicznie, ale bardzo przyjemnie sfiniszowali (chociaż omega trochę spanikował, jak go Dean przycisnął do glazury: _mokra podłoga, Dean, poślizgniesz się i się połamiemy!_ )... Od tamtej pory przerzucił się na to mleczko całkowicie.

\- Łazienka wolna, możesz sobie... - Dean się rozejrzał, zrzucając ręcznik z bioder. Kiedy byli sami obaj lubili cieszyć się nagością. Dean udawał, że nie widzi tych cielęcych spojrzeń omegi na sobie, gdy paradował jak go Pierwszy Wilk stworzył, ale mile go łechtał ten bezwarunkowy zachwyt. - ...nalewać. Cas?

Zajrzał do salonu i wrócił do sypialni.

\- Cas? - Zerknął na telewizor, znalazł pilota i wyłączył dźwięk. - Cas?, do cholery, wyłaź. - Odrzucił kołdrę i narzuty. Łóżko było puste.

Po sekundzie namysłu ( _to idiotyczne!_ ) zajrzał pod nie, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć kłak kurzu na wykładzinie.

\- Tak cię spiorę... - mruknął, szukając telefonu. To była jedna z zasad: Cas nigdzie sam nie wychodzi, a jeśli już chce wyjść, ma się opowiedzieć gdzie, po co i na jak długo.

 _Tu Cas! -_  Rozległ się w słuchwce znajomy głos. - Po _usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość!_

\- Zamorduję! - warknął, siadając na łóżku z laptopem. - A to gnojek. Spacerów mu się zachciało... No, doigrałeś się!

Odpalił aplikację, którą zmontował mu Ash, na bazie oprogramowania szpiegowskiego. To kolejna zasada: Cas musiał zawsze mieć przy sobie naładowany telefon. Dean tłumaczył mu, że to pozwoli im zawsze pozostawać w kontakcie, ale pominął ten drobny szczegół, że telefon wysyłał ciągły sygnał i umożliwiał bardzo precyzyjne wyśledzenie jego pozycji. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zaszła potrzeba. Gdyby coś się stało... 

Dean odczekał parę sekund i kolejnych kilka, zanim zorientował się, że aparat musi być gdzieś w pobliżu. W bardzo dużym pobliżu. W bardzo bliskim pobliżu, nie dalszym niż wnętrze apartamentu. Zaklął tak siarczyście, że zawstydziłby najtańszą portową dziwkę z dużym stażem.

\- Nogi z... - Rozejrzał się. Podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył. Zamknął. Rozejrzał się ponownie. Sprawdził wszystkie miejsca, w których Cas mógłby zostawić kartkę z jakąś informacją. Na przykład: _zszedłem do recepcji po tabletkę na ból głowy_.

Nic. Ubrania, które kupili leżały porozrzucane tak, jak przedtem. Cas zniknął w tym, co miał na sobie, nie zabrał kurtki, torby... Dokumentów... Telefonu. Niczego. 

\- Jesteś wilkiem, do cholery. Skup się i go wytrop... - Udzielił sobie porady, starając się opanować falę zdenerwowania. Jego najgorszy koszmar to właśnie taki scenariusz: na chwilę spuszcza omegę z oczu i kiedy się odwraca, jego już nie ma i nie wiadomo gdzie się podział.

Gdzie go szukać.

\- Bez paniki. Bez paniki! - Odetchnął głęboko raz i drugi. Zamknął oczy i wciągnął powietrze, odcinając się od wszystkich innych bodźców. Tylko nos, tylko ten jeden zmysł jest mu teraz potrzebny. Na początku uderzył go cały pęk różnych zapachów. Jak hałas w centrum miasta, jazgot bez ładu i składu. Musiał się skupić bardziej, zacząć rozplątywać poszczególne nitki i odkładać na bok: wspomnienie śniadania podanego do pokoju, środki do czyszczenia, jego własny, bardzo silny ślad... Seks. Syntetyczne truskawki i plastik. Mydło i świece. Czekolada. Kwiaty w wazonie... Zakupy. Nie, za dużo żeby to rozwikłać: cudze ręce, krem do rąk, ta ekspedientka z czerwonymi paznokciami, _na bok, na bok, to nie jest ważne!_

Kucnął przy kanapie i przejechał nosem po tkaninie. Cas tu siedział. Tak. Znajomy, kojący ślad omegi. Teraz musi złapać je wszystkie i sprawdzić, który jest najświeższy... Półświadomie podniósł głowę do góry i węszył w powietrzu.

_Beep_

Esemes.

Dean omal nóg nie połamał, przeskakując przez oparcie, do sypialni, gdzie na kołdrze zostawił telefon.

Nieznany numer.

_Zapoluj_

_-_ Co do choler...

_Na mnie_

_:)_

Dean podniósł brwi. Oddzwonił, ale odrzucono jego połączenie. Raz, drugi... _Cholera!_

_Zapoluj_

\- Cas? Jesteś cały? - Dopiero teraz się zorientował, jak bardzo mu się trzęsą ręce, kiedy musiał trzy razy kasować i poprawiać tekst.

_Masz godzinę_

\- Nogi ci wyrwę z tyłka!

_Jeśli wygrasz_

\- Co wygram?

_Mnie_

Okay, pomyślał Dean, rozsiadając się wygodniej. _Policzymy się później. O, jak bardzo się policzymy, że mnie tak nastraszyłeś!_

\- To gra?

_Masz godzinę_

\- Jaka nagroda?

_Ja_

\- A konkretnie?

_24 h bez odmowy_

Dean ześlizgnął się z materaca na podłogę.

\- Pełna opcja? Żadnych wyjątków? - Węszył podstęp. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny całkowitego podporządkowania, bez zastrzeżeń? Żadnych gwiazdek, małym druczkiem, odesłania do załącznika punkt osiemset dziewiętnasty? To było zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe.

_Wystarczy wygrać_

Bułka z masłem. Dean aż się przeciągnął. Poczuł, że stres mija, ale krew nadal żywiej krąży. Palce mrowią, cały tężeje w gotowości. Cas chce, żeby na niego zapolować? _Niegrzeczny omega, chyba nie wiesz, co sobie zgotowałeś_ , pomyślał i wizja doby całkowitej władzy nad omegą prawie przyćmiła jego zdolność myślenia. Spojrzał w dół i skarcił się: _nie teraz! Najpierw trzeba go znaleźć!_

Stercząca erekcja mogła niespodziewanie utrudnić zadanie, więc odgonił myśli o nagrodzie, tak przy tym skupiony, że prawie przegapił kolejnego esemesa.

_To działa w obie strony. Jeśli przegrasz ja biorę wszystko._

\- Zgoda. - Odpisał i pognał się ubrać, a w trakcie przemyśleć działania taktyczne.

Sprawa tylko na pozór wydawała się prosta. Spryciarz zostawił swój telefon w apartamencie i zniknął gdzieś... w Londynie. Cholernie spory obszar do przeszukania w godzinę. Dean potarł policzki i brodę, myśląc o danych wyjściowych. Okay, może to głupie, ale warto spróbować! Wybrał numer, z którego przychodziły esemesy i oddzwonił.

Może teraz, gdy zawarli porozumienie Cas odbierze i Deanowi uda się przekonać go do udzielenia jakiejś wskazówki? Albo przynajmniej coś usłyszy w tle.

_Abonent w tej chwili niedostępny_

Więc wyłączył telefon i czeka. Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty smok... Hultaj. Nicpoń. Zachciało mu się zabaw...

Dean zamknął apartament i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Na jednym końcu klatka ewakuacyjna. Na drugim winda. To oczywiste, najpierw do windy. Powęszył. Woń omegi dała się łatwo wyłuskać. Przestawił wszystkie zmysły na wilczy radar, budząc w sobie tropiciela i drapieżnika. Był na polowaniu. Zerknął na zegarek.

Pięćdziesiąt trzy minuty.

Woń prowadziła go jak po sznurku, ale już w windzie zorientował się, że nie wie, co dalej. Czy omega zjechał na parter i wyszedł z hotelu, czy zatrzymał się na którymś z pięter i nadal gdzieś tu jest, krąży? Przeszukiwać piętro po piętrze, czy od razu wybiec na ulicę i... Jeśli opuścił hotel, jest nie do namierzenia. Mógł wsiąść w taksówkę i tyle go wyśledzisz. Może być w drodze na lotnisko albo na drugi koniec miasta, albo do najbliższego pubu, gdzie spokojnie zamawia frytki i rybę.

Dean zastanawiał się, który guzik przycisnąć, gdy do windy wszedł pracownik hotelu. Nie pokojówka i nie chłopak z recepcji. Facet w garniturze z taniego materiału. Spojrzał na Deana i uprzejmie skinął, ale jego spojrzenie czujnie ześlizgnęło się po po nim, jakby go obmacywał. Nie w pochlebny, erotyczny sposób, raczej... skanujący.

\- Macie tu system monitoringu?

\- Słucham?

Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 

* * *

  

\- Królewno! Myślałeś, że cię nie znajdę?

Cas jaśniał jak lampki na choince. Przegrana najwyraźniej go nie zmartwiła, wręcz przeciwnie, pochlebiało mu, że jego alfa tak szybko się uporał z niełatwym zadaniem. Dean pod tym względem nigdy go nie zawiódł i o ile Cas nie miał zbyt często okazji obserwować go w lesie lub w górach podczas wypraw (Dean nie zgadzał się go zabierać na polowania a wycieczki bardzo limitował, żeby omegi nie męczyć), to jednak wiedział, że jest sprytnym i skutecznym myśliwym. W końcu - radził sobie ze smokami! Cas czasem myślał o tym z odcieniem dumy. _Jego_ alfa. _Jego_ Dean. Lepszy od wszystkich! Najlepszy!

Cas doceniał, że Dean na co dzień szedł na kompromisy, na które wiele alf by się nie zgodziło. Spełniał życzenia omegi, zabiegał o jego względy, zaspokajał potrzeby tak, żeby omega był zadowolony i Cas chciał zrobić coś dla niego w rewanżu. Polowanie! Zdobycz! Przygoda! Czyż to nie brzmiało fantastycznie? Póki w toku rozmowy się nie zorientował _JAK_ Dean go znalazł.

\- Oszukiwałeś!

\- Jak niby?

\- Przekupiłeś ochronę hotelu! - Cas nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tak naiwny, żeby tego nie przewidzieć.

Kiedy wymyślał dla nich tę grę, założył, że Dean po prostu złapie jego trop i go _wywęszy_. W y t r o p i. Jak prawdziwy wilk. Obudzi w sobie drapieżnika. Ale oczywiście ten oszust (omega aż sapnął z niedowierzaniem i oburzeniem) poszedł po linii najmniejszego oporu i nim minęło dwadzieścia minut zapukał do pokoju, który Cas wynajął piętro niżej, dokładnie pod ich apartamentem. Miał nawet kartę magnetyczną do drzwi!

Oczywiście, że ją miał. Skoro omega użył jego karty kredytowej do wynajęcia dodatkowego pokoju (gdyby użył swojej Dean dostałby esemesa z prośbą o potwierdzenie transakcji i wszystko by się wydało o wiele za wcześnie) i jego nazwiska... Dean prosto z dyżurki ochrony pomaszerował do recepcji po drugi klucz i otrzymał go bez żadnych problemów. Cas chciał mu sprawić przyjemność tą zabawą! Żeby poczuł dreszcz emocji, ekscytacji. Urozmaicenia! A co to za emocje, obejrzeć sobie fragment nagrania, na którym widać omegę, jak wychodzi z apartamentu, zjeżdża windą, na drugiej kamerze widać jak idzie korytarzem i otwiera drzwi opłaconego wcześniej pokoju? Gdzie tu tropienie? Gdzie  p o l o w a n i e?

To on tu siedział i się martwił, czy Dean sobie poradzi! Czy może nie powinien zostawić mu jakichś podpowiedzi! Bo może Dean szuka go w okolicy, przetrząsa sąsiednie uliczki i oddala się od hotelu! Może przegra? Cas aż zaczął ogryzać paznokcie z nerwów a w tym czasie ten... TEN! SZACHRAJ! MIGLANC! Nawet się nie spocił. Spacerkiem sobie przyszedł i z tym swoim uśmieszkiem: _królewno, myślałeś, że cię nie znajdę?_

\- Serio, Dean?! Nie chciało ci się nawet rozejrzeć za progiem! Od razu pognałeś obejrzeć taśmy! - wykrzyknął z pretensją.

\- Nie od razu! Wcale nie tak od razu... I cicho teraz. Zamierzam odebrać moją nagrodę. - Dean uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i szarpnął klamrę paska omegi.

\- Tu? Teraz zaraz? - Cas zrobił obrażoną minę.

\- Nowe reguły. - Dean rozpiął pasek i wyciągnął go ze szlufek. - Słuchaj uważnie. Po pierwsze: nie odzywasz się bez pozwolenia. Po drugie: robisz tylko to, co ci każę albo na co pozwolę. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak.

\- Tak, Dean, dziękuję Dean. Powtórz.

\- No, chyba nie... - Cas przewrócił oczami, ale Dean gwałtownym gestem obrócił go plecami do siebie, złapał za nadgarstki i zacisnął pętlę. Cas mógłby dość łatwo się uwolnić, bo nie zacisnął mocno i nie związał, ale Dean wiedział, że nie chodzi o przymus. Uczciwość omegi gwarantowała dotrzymanie zobowiązań.

\- Pomówmy o karach za łamanie zasad.

\- Dean!

\- Słucham? - Nachylił się do ucha omegi.

\- Uhm... - Cas się zastanowił. - Tak?... Dean?...

\- Zachowuj się grzecznie, to nie będzie kar tylko same nagrody. - Obiecał wspaniałomyślnie. - Hm?

Cas milczał.

\- Hm? - Ponaglił.

Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Tak, Dean. - Chrząknął. - Dziękuję, Dean.

\- Bardzo mi się podoba ta gra. - Alfa rozejrzał się z zadowoleniem. - Nieźle to wymyśliłeś. Jak na pierwszy raz.

\- Dziękuję, Dean.

\- Kicaj. Zgłodniałem z tego wszystkiego - powiedział, otworzył drzwi i poczekał aż omega posłusznie wymaszeruje na korytarz.

Cas czuł się niezręcznie z rękami splecionymi za plecami. Koniec skórzanego paska obijał mu się o uda, kiedy szedł do windy. Myślał, że Dean wciśnie guzik ich piętra, ale z niepokojem a potem narastającą paniką zobaczył, że jadą na parter.

\- Dean, a gdzie ty nas... - Urwał, gdy alfa podniósł palec, nakazując ciszę.

\- Jeśli będziesz gadał bez pozwolenia, będę musiał cię zakneblować. Chcesz siedzieć w restauracji z kneblem? - Podniósł brwi. - To ci utrudni jedzenie, a ja nie chcę, żebyś był głodny. Tak? - Zawiesił głos pytająco.

\- ...tak? - Cas oblizał wargi. - Tak, Dean! Ale...

\- Mam to na piśmie. - Dean wyjął telefon i pokazał mu esemesy. - Znalazłem cię. Upolowałem. Przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny nie odmawiasz mi niczego. Sam chciałeś. Sam ustaliłeś zasady. - Tłumaczył łagodnie. - Chcesz przerwać grę?

Cas się zastanawiał gorączkowo. Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, winda zjechała na dół i drzwi się rozsunęły.

Dean patrzył wyczekująco. Cas przełknął z trudem. Czy może zaufać alfie? Czy może aż tak mu zaufać? Sam chciał, to prawda, ale może nie przemyślał wszystkich konsekwencji? Może posunął się odrobinę za daleko?

Drzwi zaczęły się zasuwać i Dean sięgnął do tyłu, żeby go uwolnić. Cas nie potrafił odgadnąć wyrazu jego twarzy. Czy był zawiedziony? Jeśli nawet, to nie drgnął mu ani jeden mięsień.

\- Daj, zdejmę. - Zażądał szorstko i może ta gotowość do wycofania się przeważyła szalę. Może gdyby Dean naciskał, upierał się i dąsał, Cas by podjął inną decyzję.

\- Nie, Dean. - Zerknął z ukosa i zrobił krok do wyjścia. - Dziękuję, Dean.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak, Dean.

\- To kicaj, królewno. Możesz wybrać stolik.

To były najbardziej upokarzające trzy minuty w życiu Casa. Musiał przejść przez hol, minąć recepcję, bar i kilka stolików, przy których siedzieli ludzie. Czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia, czujne, pytające, gdy zauważali pasek krępujący jego nadgarstki. Udawał, że ot, tak sobie trzyma dłonie z tyłu, jakby się przechadzał, nonszalancko, ale wiedział, że to element gry.

Dean chciał go pokazać w takim położeniu, chciał żeby Cas się _wstydził_ i chciał, żeby inni się zastanawiali.

Ledwo odsunął krzesło, żeby Cas mógł usiąść, zjawił się szef sali i bardzo zatroskany spytał, czy może w czymś pomóc.

\- Chcielibyśmy złożyć zamówienie, ale nie jesteśmy gotowi. - Oznajmił Dean i nachylił się konfidencjonalnie. - Nie dostaliśmy jeszcze menu.

\- Pański przyjaciel wydaje się... - Maître d'hôtel wydawał się nadzwyczaj przejęty. - ...skrępowany.

\- Mąż. - Dean podniósł rękę, pokazując obrączkę. - U nas to legalne. - Oznajmił z nutą wyższości, charakterystyczną dla Amerykanów uważających, że reszta świata dostaje zadyszki, próbując dogonić Stany Zjednoczone.

\- U nas też, sir. - Maître d'hôtel odrzekł tak grzecznie i uniżenie, że graniczyło to z subtelną kpiną. - Niemniej muszę się upewnić, czy wszyscy nasi goście czują się jednakowo komfortowo. - Zwrócił się do Casa. Dean się roześmiał i skinął, że Cas może mówić.

\- Jesteśmy w podróży poślubnej. - Wyjaśnił omega, czerwieniejąc. - I trochę... trochę... Dean! - zawołał, żeby alfa pomógł.

\- Wygrałem zakład. - Dean nadszedł z odsieczą. - A kajdanki poleciały na Malediwy. W jego walizkach. Przez pomyłkę.

\- Nie moja wina! - Cas wydął policzki. - I to ty nadawałeś bagaż! Może coś pokręciłeś?

\- Nie zwalaj na mnie! - Dean prychnął, śmiejąc się. - I bardzo szkoda, że zginęły, bo by teraz się przydały.  Nie wzbudziłyby żadnych kontrowersji. Są bardzo eleganckie. Obszyte welurem.

\- Granatowym. Sam obszywałem. - Wtrącił omega z nutą przechwałki. - Bardzo ładne i wygodne.

\- Bo normalne _obcierają_. - Przewrócił oczami i Maître przygryzł wargę, która zadrgała niepokojąco.

\- Obcierają! Nie śmiej się. Nie chcę mieć siniaków... Jak ty byś je ciągle nosił, to też byś chciał mieć mięciutkie... - Cas zorientował się, że to wyznanie zdradzało nieco więcej informacji, niż Maître by chciał wiedzieć, więc zamilkł.

\- W każdym razie teraz musimy improwizować, skoro zostałeś goły i wesoły. - Wszedł mu w słowo Dean, nie czując ani cienia zażenowania. - Bez bagażu, w tym sensie. - Wyjaśnił na wszelki wypadek.

Cas pomyślał, że w czeluściach walizy, w płóciennym worku razem z kajdankami leciała też obroża i może całe szczęście, że się zgubiła, bo gdyby zeszli w takim outficie do sali jadalnej, to Maître by chyba dostał zawału. Z tego wszystkiego zachichotał.

\- Tak... No, cóż... W takim razie... - Maître się zastanowił. - Życzę miłego wieczoru i... - Nachylił się, obniżając głos do szeptu. - Przypominam, że do państwa dyspozycji jest konsjerż. Gdyby trzeba było coś dokupić... Pilnie...? I przywieźć. Jakieś drobne zakupy. Zapewniamy całkowitą dyskrecję. - Ukłonił się uprzejmie i odszedł, dając sygnał, że kelner może podejść z kartą.

\- Ja zamawiam. - Oświadczył Dean.

\- Tak. - Skinął. - Dziękuję.

Dean zamówił... wszystko z karty, co tylko było do zaakceptowania przy diecie omegi. I kazał podać to naraz, nie po kolei. Zażyczył sobie zastawić cały stół (i kawałek sąsiedniego), wziął widelec i kęs po kęsie zaczął karmić Casa.

Cas przeżuwał z uwagą, delektując się smakiem, a gdy przełknął mówił grzecznie:

\- Dziękuję, Dean. - Za każdym razem.

\- Może teraz to? - Dean z namysłem proponował kolejną potrawę, wybierając w sobie tylko znanym porządku a to oliwkę, a to kawałek kaczki, łososia, ziemniaczka pieczonego w ziołach, okruch bezy z musem malinowym i kremem z kroplą Grand Marnier, sorbet gruszkowy lub listek rukoli podlanej doskonałym kwaśno-słodkim dressingiem.

\- Tak, Dean.

\- Smakuje?

\- Tak, dziękuję.

\- Chcesz się napić?

\- Tak, poproszę.

Dean podszedł, kucnął przy jego krześle i troskliwie napoił.

\- Dziękuję. - Cas się uśmiechnął i oblizał. Alfa zobaczył kroplę cieknącą z kącika ust na brodę i poruszył się nieco, zbliżył, jakby zamierzał ją zlizać, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił, tylko otarł go serwetką z taką czułością, że omega nagle poczuł wilgoć nie tylko na brodzie...  
 

 


	140. LEK NA CAŁE ZŁO

Cas zaczął się wiercić na krześle, ale nie wiedział, czy może się odezwać niepytany. Wolałby, żeby alfa się sam zorientował i zainteresował, jednak Dean zdawał się wcale nie dostrzegać poruszenia omegi. Podawał kolejne kąski, jakby nigdy nic.

Jakby Cas nie postękiwał i nie krzywił się znacząco. Kolacja się przeciągała i zdążył go już nakarmić po kawałku wszystkim, co znajdowało się na stole i napoić kilka razy. W związku z czym Cas już od kwadransa marzył o wyjściu do łazienki. Ale czy może sam poprosić? Bez uprzedniego pozwolenia? Czy to będzie złamanie reguł?

Zacisnął szczęki, kręcąc tyłkiem po siedzeniu. Doskonale znał możliwości swojego pęcherza i wiedział, że wytrzyma jeszcze najwyżej kilka minut. Trzy, cztery, zanim dojdzie do katastrofy i największego publicznego upokorzenia, jakiego kiedykolwiek zaznał. Czemu Dean nie spyta? Czemu ma taką niewzruszoną minę? Czy Cas nie dość wyraźnie daje znać, że potrzebuje go poinformować o czymś ważnym? A może Deanowi właśnie o to chodzi?

Żeby go upokorzyć?

Nie, nie zrobiłby mu tego. Niemożliwe.

A może?

Nie. Trzeba mu zaufać.

Och, jak bardzo chce się siku...

Nie. Nie poprosi.

Dobrze, poprosi. Trudno. Złamie zakaz odzywania się bez pozwolenia, ale przecież to sprawa nie cierpiąca zwłoki. 

Nie. Jeszcze wytrzyma.

Dean na pewno zobaczy i sam zapyta.

A jeśli nie zapyta?

Za chwilę nie da się już niczego ukryć i wszyscy będą świadkami  _katastrofy_. Ktoś przyjdzie posprzątać (co za wstyd), Cas będzie musiał wstać i przemaszerować z mokrą plamą na spodniach i to będzie milion razy gorsze niż iść ze związanymi rękami. Wszyscy będą widzieć i będą kpić za jego plecami. Albo w oczy. Wytykać palcami. Śmiać się. Odwracać się ze wstrętem. Pogardzać.

Czemu Dean go naraża? Czemu? To niesprawiedliwe! _Nigdy mu nie wybaczę! NIGDY!,_ pomyślał ze łzami w oczach. To nie miała być taka gra! To niesprawiedliwe!

_Nie wybaczę mu. Ucieknę!_

\- Wstań. - Dean skinął palcem, pokazując, że omega ma się zbliżyć. - Odwróć się.

Cas stanął przy jego krześle, obrócił twarzą do sali i spuścił głowę, chcąc uniknąć ciekawskich spojrzeń. Zresztą i tak niewiele widział przez łzy.

\- Kicaj. Masz pięć minut. - Dean go rozwiązał i klepnął w pupę. Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać.

Omega wystrzelił jak z procy prosto do toalet. To była ostatnia chwila. Wpadł do łazienki z już rozpiętymi spodniami. Na Pierwszego Wilka, ojca wszystkich wilków, co za uuuulgaaaaaaaaaa...

n i e w y o b r a ż a l n a

Przymknął oczy i chyba jęknął błogo, bo ktoś obok udał, że kaszle, żeby ukryć śmiech.

Długo mył ręce i gapił się w lustro, nie chcąc jeszcze wychodzić. Dał sobie te kilka minut na zastanowienie. Czy Dean zrobił to specjalnie? Zwlekał, pokazując mu władzę? Czy tak mają wyglądać następne dwadzieścia dwie godziny? Absolutna kontrola we wszystkim, nawet w tak podstawowym zakresie jak potrzeba wyjścia do łazienki?

Znów ogarnęła go niepewność i wątpliwości. Gdzie jest granica dobrej zabawy i udawania, a gdzie trzeba powiedzieć stop? Czy to był moment na powiedzenie stop? Czy powinien sam wstać i pójść do łazienki, nie czekając na reakcję Deana? Ani na jego pozwolenie, ani na pytanie, którego nie zadał? Zdecydował, że Cas ma iść, ale czy powinien o tym decydować? Czy omega nie oddał zbyt wiele w jego ręce?

 _Bałem się, że się publicznie zsiusiam i to nie było wcale zabawne!_ , pomyślał z rozczarowaniem i złością. To nie było _podniecające_. To było _okropne_.

 _Ale się nie zsiusiałem_ , odezwał się drugi głos. _Dean zareagował._

_Nie zapytałem go. Nie poprosiłem, sam zareagował._

_Czemu nie zapytałem?_

_Czemu sam nie wstałem i nie poszedłem?_

Zastanowił się. Zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał sobie krytycznie. Może to nie na Deana powinien być zły, tylko na siebie? Może to on sam nie potrafi o siebie zadbać? Zatroszczyć się o siebie? Skąd Dean miałby wiedzieć, jak bardzo Cas potrzebuje wyjść? Jak bardzo jest zdesperowany?

\- Pięć minut minęło. - Dean wetknął głowę i pospieszył omegę. - Wytrzyj ręce i wychodź.

\- Chciałem siku. - Oznajmił, stając przed nim w zacisznym korytarzyku prowadzącym do sali restauracyjnej. - Ledwo zdążyłem.

\- Wiedziałem, że zdążysz. - Dean położył dłonie na biodrach omegi i ścisnął. Nachylił się, zetknął ich nosy i czule potarł. - Dziękuję.

\- Za co? - burknął ponuro, wciąż nie wiedząc, czy robić jemu wyrzuty, czy sobie.

\- Zaufałeś mi. Hm? - Dean pocałował go w czoło. - Hm? Widziałem, że się okropnie męczysz. Ale grzecznie poczekałeś. Byłeś bardzo cierpliwy i bardzo posłuszny. Zasłużyłeś na nagrodę.

Cas zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Przygryzł wargę i przełknął ślinę.

\- Widziałeś? - wymamrotał w końcu.

\- Byłem ciekaw, kiedy pękniesz. Kiedy na mnie nawrzeszczysz i sam pójdziesz. Bez pozwolenia. - Dean przechylił głowę i spojrzał w niebieskie ślepia, teraz prawie czarne od rozszerzonych źrenic. - Byłem _pewien_ , że przerwiesz grę. Byłem pewien, Cas. Ale wytrzymałeś pięć minut, a potem kolejne pięć i następną minutę. I jeszcze jedną. Patrzyłem na zegarek, czas mijał a ty wytrzymałeś. - Pokręcił głową, nie dowierzając. - Naprawdę mi zaufałeś.

Czubek różowego języka wysunął się na spierzchłe usta i przesunął ze środka w kącik i powolutku przetoczył po górnej wardze. Dean gapił się jak zahipnotyzowany, zanim zniżył i go pocałował. Ciepły, wilgotny koniuszek, bardziej koci niż wilczy. Smakowity kawałeczek omegi.

\- Bałem się, że będzie awaria - szepnął Cas, nie odsuwając się. Oddech Dean łaskotał przyjemnie jego policzek.

\- A mimo to nie przerwałeś. - W głosie Deana pobrzmiało zdziwienie i... zachwyt. - Zaufałeś mi.

To nie był  kolejny pocałunek. Tylko tak stali, blisko, podając sobie słowa z ust do ust.

\- Wiesz, co oni sobie myślą? Wszyscy? - Szept Deana wibrował w dolnych rejestrach i Cas aż zadrżał. Wsparł dłonie na przedramionach alfy, czując pod palcami silne, twarde mięśnie. Dłonie Deana ześlizgnęły się z jego bioder na pośladki, przywarły ciasno. Dean przylgnął plecami do ściany, ciągnąc omegę do siebie. Rzadko się tak ustawiał, zwykle popychał Casa na mur, zasłaniał sobą, wciskał kolano między jego uda, łapał za tyłek i podnosił tak, żeby omega mógł opleść go nogami.

Nie tym razem.

\- Nie wiem... - Wydyszał, czując palce ślizgające się po spodniach i pocałunki na szyi.

\- Zazdroszczą mi.

Cas prychnął, niedowierzając, a alfa go przycisnął mocniej.

\- Zazdroszczą, że mam ciebie. Że mam cię _kompletnie_. Bezwarunkowo - powiedział stanowczo i z zadowoleniem.

\- Eee... - Cas oparł policzek na ramieniu Deana i zaraz podskoczył, kiedy Dean go uszczypnął i ścisnął pośladek. - Au!

\- No, co? Nie mam cię?

\- Masz. - Zgodził się, przymknął powieki i wdychał oszałamiający zapach wilka, do którego należał.

Dean go teraz obejmował i gładził po plecach, co było takie kojące i Cas już się nie złościł i nie denerwował. Co z niego za głuptas! Dean wszystko widział! Cas nic nie musial mówić, o nic prosić. Dean potrafił się nim zaopiekować. Wysłał go do łazienki. Wystarczyło mu zaufać, nie zawiódł. Nie chciał go narazić na nieprzyjemności, chciał się tylko przekonać, czy Cas zaufa i dziękował za to! Kiedy Cas w myślach wątpił i odgrażal się, że ucieknie, Dean kontrolował czas i czujnie go obserwował...

\- Masz omegę, nic wielkiego. - Westchnął, myśląc, że takich omeg jest pełno na świecie. - Żaden rarytas.

Dean się roześmiał, wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu i znów związał.

\- Obiecałem ci nagrodę i dostaniesz. Ale najpierw musisz coś załatwić - powiedział wesoło. Romantyczny nastrój prysł. Dean wcisnął omedze papier w palce i skierował do recepcji. - Znajdziesz konsjerża i powiesz, że pilnie tego potrzebujemy do apartamentu trzysta jeden.

Cas ścierpł.

\- Rozwiąż! - poprosił, ale Dean pokręcił głową, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Kicaj. - Klepnął go na rozpęd i sam zaczął iść do stolika uregulować rachunek.

 

* * *

 

Cas podszedł do lady akurat w momencie kiedy meldowało się kilka osób. Konsjerż stał kilka kroków dalej od recepcjonistów, sprawdzając coś na ekranie ukrytym pod blatem i nie od razu zwrócił uwagę na cichego gościa stojącego cierpliwie, z pąsowym rumieńcem na twarzy.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - Konsjerż zerknął ciekawie, podniósł brwi i nachylił się nieco, by ośmielić tego uroczego, młodego mężczyznę, który najwyraźniej nie był nawykły do zlecania spraw nieznajomym.

\- Jestem z pokoju trzysta jeden... - odezwał się gość cicho, trochę za cicho, jak sam musiał zauważyć, bo odchrząknął i powtórzył nieco głośniej.

Konsjerż wiedział. Wszyscy w hotelu już ich znali, a przynajmniej większość obsługi na froncie, tej, która styka się bezpośrednio z gośćmi.

Dwóch Amerykanów: jeden z obsesją na punkcie diety bezglutenowej, hałaśliwy, nieco arogancki i wymagający, ale przy tym rozdający sute napiwki i, jak twierdziła żeńska część personelu (a męska milcząco się zgadzała), oszałamiająco przystojny. Oraz ten cichy, wstydliwy i ewidentnie grający drugie skrzypce w tym związku, młodszy, drobniejszy i pomimo tej słodkiej nieśmiałośc znany z zakłócania innym gościom spokoju spazmatycznymi okrzykami _Dean, ach!, Dean, a!, och!, Dean, och!, tak!, tak!, jeszcze!, DEAN, jeszcze!, kocham cię, Dean!_

A w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin obiekt pikantnych plotek, składających się z opowieści Jamala z ochrony ( _twierdzi, że to mąż, a może to szpiedzy?_ ), Francine z recepcji ( _zabukował drugi pokój, ale po co?_ ), Grega - drugiego kelnera ( _związał mu ręce i go karmi, to jakiś fetysz? Niegrzecznie się bawią? Czy to tylko zabawa, czy coś więcej?.._. _Nie, Jamal, nie sądzę, żeby to była ich szpiegowska "przykrywka", oglądasz za dużo Bonda_ ) i Stevena - szefa sali ( _podobno są w podróży poślubnej i zginął im bagaż. Chyba po prostu lubią kajdanki i takie sprawy. To nie jest nielegalne i póki nie jest, to nie wtrącamy się w prywatne sprawy gości!_ ). Byli zdecydowanie najciekawszą parą spośród gości obecnie przebywających w hotelu! Travis, konsjerż, nie mógł się doczekać, co ten pan Winchester wymyślił.

\- Dean... Uhm... Yyy... - wystękał, przestępując z nogi na nogę i obracając się w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedział jego partner. - Mój mąż...

\- Tak? - Konsjerż pokiwał zachęcająco, wyczuwając ciekawe zlecenie.

Większość próśb dotyczyła trywialnych rzeczy, jakimi mógł się zająć każdy pracownik recepcji: wezwanie taksówki, zamówienie samochodu z wypożyczalni, zakup biletów na jakieś przedstawienie lub film. Nic fantazyjnego. Żadnych wyzwań. W zeszłym tygodniu jeden z gości poprosił o kupno białej koszuli do garnituru, bo mu żona zapakowała same niebieskie, a jakaś pannica zażądała określonego rodzaju karmy dla swojego pieska i to było wszystko, na co było stać ich gości. Travis oczekiwał wyzwań, dreszczu przygody i dzień po dniu nudził się śmiertelnie. Tak jak Jamal marzył o spotkaniu prawdziwych szpiegów, tak Travis marzył o czymś... zwariowanym. Szalonym. Co wymagałoby trochę _gimnastyki_ i kreatywności... Co pozwoliłoby mu się wykazać. 

\- Mam na kartce. - Gość spuścił wzrok i obrócił się dyskretnie. Travis podniósł brwi, zdziwiony, ale wychylił się zza lady i dostrzegł... No, tak. Oczywiście, o tym mówili Greg i Steven ( _zachowajcie całkowitą dyskrecję! To kwestia profesjonalizmu!_ ).

Związane ręce.

Sięgnął błyskawicznie i wyjął kartkę spomiędzy palców. Przeczytał i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Tak! Wreszcie zlecenie wykraczające poza banalne zachcianki zamożnych, lecz płytkich gości bez żadnego polotu.

\- To... Eee... Pilne - powiedział Cas, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

\- Potrzebuję dwie godziny. - Odparł Travis, czytając listę ponownie, z uwagą, by niczego nie przeoczyć.

\- Wspaniale. - Drugi z panów Winchesterów zjawił się nie wiadomo kiedy, z szerokim uśmiechem, w którym czaiło się coś drapieżnego. - Nie wiem, ile to będzie kosztować i jak załatwić płatność.

\- Dopiszemy do rachunku. Czy jest jakiś limit wydatków? - Upewnił się grzecznie.

Gość położył na blacie zwitek banknotów.

\- Nie ma. Proszę dopisać, a to za fatygę. - Mrugnął, spojrzał na zegarek, nachylił się do ucha Travisa i coś wyszeptał. - Hm?

\- Tak, oczywiście. - Konsjerż skinął, składając karteczkę. Ponownie zerknął na tego ( _skrępowanego, he he, co za gra słów!)_ drugiego. Dzisiejszej nocy będą skargi na hałasy jak nic.

\- A my się przejdziemy! - Dean objął omegę i pociągnął do wyjścia. - Jest coś, co wolałbym kupić osobiście.

 

* * *

 

Jo nie mogła oderwać oczu Gabe'a. Rozśmieszał wszystkich, łącznie z obsługą kina. Błaznował, parodiował, wydawał śmieszne odgłosy, przemawiał głosem Kaczora Donalda, udawał Elzę z _Frozen_ , przeprowadził z dzieciakami piętnastominutową gimnastykę, żeby po jeździe autem rozprostowały nogi i rozruszały mięśnie (a przy okazji nieco się zmęczyły i nie rozbiegały na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu przygód), z przepastnej torby wyciągnął kolorową linkę, namawiając dzieciaki, żeby się jej trzymały (i nie pogubiły). Żółte koszulki to był genialny pomysł: maluchy były doskonale widoczne i łatwo identyfikowalne nawet wśród innych dzieci, które przyszły z rodzicami na seans.

Nie krzyczał. Nie groził. I nawet nie przekupywał ich smakołykami. Robił wokół siebie tyle zamieszania, że dzieciarnia nie mogła od niego oderwać oczu i trzymała się blisko. Jo obawiała się najbardziej, że maluchy się zaczną rozłazić i trudno je będzie utrzymać razem i w jakim takim porządku. Dopiero w trakcie jazdy zdała sobie sprawę z potencjalnych zagrożeń i wyzwania, jakim było upilnowanie tych bąbli. Tuzin szczeniaczków i ich dwoje. Nic dziwnego, że nikt inny nie chciał się podjąć udziału w tej wyprawie. Oni _wiedzieli_ , do czego ta szarańcza jest zdolna...

Byli najhałaśliwszą grupą, ale kiedy trzeci ojciec wyciągnął swojego potomka z Drużyny G, czerwieniąc się i przepraszając za kłopot, bo jego dzieci były bardziej zainteresowane zabawą z tym obcym wujkiem, niż z własnymi rodzicami, Jo poczuła trudną do wytłumaczenia dumę. Gabe był doskonałym opiekunem.

 _Byłby też pewnie fajnym tatą_ , pomyślała i jej uśmiech nieco przygasł. Mama zrelacjonowała jej całą grudniową awanturę. Przyjechał z Charliem tydzień po urodzeniu Grejpfruta, z masą prezentów i... masą kłopotów. I z Julie. Nie zabrał jej na ślub, ale to dlatego, że Dean zabronił. O włos by zabronił przyjechać nawet jemu, ale Cas się postawił. Może bardziej ubłagał niż zażądał, ale ostatecznie po spełnieniu mnóstwa warunków i przeprowadzeniu osobistej rozmowy z Deanem (Jo mogła się założyć w ciemno i o każde pieniądze, że to była bardzo nieprzyjemna rozmowa) w końcu Gabe uzyskał pozwolenie.

 _Julie_.

Albo ktoś inny. _Ktoś musiał być, prawda?_ Jo rozumiała samotność, ale w Gabe'ie było coś takiego, co na pewno przyciągało kobiety. Pewny siebie, inteligentny, błyskotliwy, wesoły...

...trochę smutny. Na swój sposób.

Tak, Jo potrafiła wyczuć melancholię pod tą warstwą dobrego humoru i żartów. Gabe nosił w sobie jakąś szramę, ranę, która z pozoru zasklepiła się lata temu i gdyby go o to spytać wprost, pewnie udałby, że nie wie o co chodzi. Że już dawno zapomniał.

\- Świetnie sobie radzisz. Naprawdę niesamowicie. Nie mogę wyjść z podziwu. Robią dokładnie, co chcesz! - Podeszła do niego z butelką coli i batonem. - Masz talent. Ale nawet Superniania  musi jeść! 

Gabe skinął skromnie i pożarł baton w trzech kęsach, jakby od rana nic nie miał w ustach.

\- Jest taka niemiecka baśń o wędrowcu, który grał na flecie. Grał, a za nimi szły wszystkie dzieci z miasteczka. Ty chyba też masz taki magiczny flet. - Popatrzyła na maluchy, które przykleiły się do gabloty z popcornem i słodyczami, wybierając przekąski na seans.

\- Bracia Grimm przerobili ją na bajkę, ale to raczej makabryczna historia. - Gabe wypił kilka potężnych łyków i otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, tłumiąc beknięcie. - Nie znasz? Średniowieczne miasteczko Hameln nawiedziła epidemia dżumy. Najpierw wyzdychały wszystkie szczury, a potem wymarły wszystkie dzieci. Pamięć o tych wydarzeniach przerobiono na ponurą opowieść o szczurołapie, który wyprowadził z miasta szczury. Niestety poskąpiono mu obiecanej zapłaty, więc zemścił się i zaczarował dzieci mieszkańców. Kilkaset lat później znaleziono za miastem głębokie doły z mnóstwem dziecinnych szkieletów. - Gabe się skrzywił i zakręcił korek. - Musieli żałować, że go źle potraktowali... Ale było za późno. Myśleli, że wyświadczył im przysługę a on zabrał im to, co mieli najcenniejszego.

Jo przestała mrugać. Oddychać.

\- Mam tu całe następne pokolenie twojej rodziny. - Popatrzył na dzieci z dziwnym, smutnym półuśmiechem. - Lepiej, żebym nie był ogarniętym żądzą zemsty szaleńcem, który chciałby wystawić Winchesterom rachunek za stare krzywdy. Nie sądzisz? - spytał i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź odszedł, żeby zapłacić za pudła popcornu, M&M'sów, orzeszków i żelków, dźwigane troskliwie jak najcenniejsze skarby w ramionach malców. - Okay, drużyna! Teraz powoli idziemy do sali na film. Nie ganiamy, nie skaczemy i niczego nie rozsypujemy, bo zamiast oglądania filmu wszyscy będziemy musieli sprzątać!

\- Dobrze! Będziemy grzeczni! Idziemy na film! - Zgodziły się maluchy, mijając obsługę. Zmęczeni młodzi bileterzy wciągnęli na twarze służbowe uśmiechy, kierując ich do właściwej sali.

Jo zrobiła krok, czując jakąś sztywność w stawach i lodowaty pot na plecach.

Dean zawsze uważał Gabe'a za mściwego, podstępnego sukinsyna, którego trzeba za wszelką cenę trzymać z daleka od Casa i reszty rodziny. Gabe miał wiele powodów do zemsty. I mnóstwo czasu, żeby wyczekać na odpowiedni moment. Uderzyć, gdy nikt się nie spodziewa. Zniszczyć ich rodzinę, jak oni zniszczyli jego watahę. Zabrać Winchesterom wszystko. Wszystko, co najcenniejsze. _Musieli żałować, że go źle potraktowali..._

Musieli żałować, że go źle potraktowali.

 

* * *

 

Pet Kingdom był ekstrawaganckim i zabawnym sklepem w Harrodsie, z mnóstwem ubrań dla psów i rozmaitych akcesoriów, które przyciągały wzrok omegi, jednak Dean od razu skierował się do miłej ekspedientki i zażyczył sobie obrożę i smycz.

\- Dla całkiem dużego psa. - Spojrzał przeciągle na omegę, szperającego opodal w psich i kocich zabawkach. - Wilczura.

\- To największa jaką mamy. Regulowana długość, pozłacana klamra, kółeczko z plakietką na imię pupila. - Wyjaśniła dziewczyna, wskazując poszczególne elementy czerwono pomalowanym paznokciem. - Do tego smycz.

\- Doskonale, proszę zapakować. To prezent. - Dodał i dziewczyna skinęła, sięgając po eleganckie pudełko.

\- Spójrz! Spójrz! - Cas podszedł z kompletem ubranek na pieska wielkości pudla, we wzory brytyjskiej flagi i z portretem królowej. - Czyż to nie słodkie?

\- Bardzo. - Dean przewrócił oczami, odebrał zakupy, zapłacił i zapytał pomocną ekspedientkę, jak dojść do sklepu z bielizną. Damską.

\- Dean! - Cas podparł się pod boki. Na czas zakupów pasek z nadgarstków został zdjęty i wylądował w kieszeni alfy, ale najwyraźniej zasada "nie odzywać się niepytanym" nie uległa zawieszeniu.

\- Mam cię zakneblować? - spytał Dean surowo.

\- Nie. Przepraszam. - Cas się trochę wystraszył i zaprzeczył żarliwie. Dla podkreślenia, że teraz już będzie cicho położył palec na ustach.

\- Kupiłem ci prezent. - Dean wręczył mu pakunek. - Znajdziemy teraz jakąś przebieralnię i przymierzysz.

Cas westchnął, zajrzał pod pokrywkę i zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

\- Dziękuję, Dean.

Alfa dotknął policzka i omega wspiął się na palce, żeby go pocałować.

\- Przeciągnij smycz przez rękaw. - Zarządził cicho, prosto do ucha. - Kicaj.

Cas rozejrzał się po piętrze i ruszył do pierwszego sklepu z męskimi ubraniami. Wybrał jakiś sweter i pod pretekstem przymiarki schował się w przymierzalni. Obroża była nieco za duża i za luźna, ale dzięki temu łatwiej było ją ukryć pod kołnierzykiem koszuli. Końcówka smyczy zwisała z rękawa, ale zaplótł ją jak skórzaną bransoletkę, chowając pętlę w dłoni. Dean mógł ją dyskretnie trzymać, trzymając go za rękę.

Podniecające.

Cas się uśmiechnął do swojego odbicia. Bardzo podniecające.

\- Carine Gilson Sonia. - Ekspedientka podała kolejne majtki wybrednemu Jankesowi. - Oryginalny model, tradycyjny krój. Jedwab z pięcioprocentową domieszką spandeksu. Ładnie przylegają i podkreślają krągłości. - Zachęciła, napinając tkaninę na dłoniach. - Te cieliste koronki są dyskretne i szykowne. To jeden z najlepszych modeli. - Spojrzała na stosik majtek w kilku odcieniach różu, od pudrowych po wpadające w koralowy lub fuksję. Wszystkie zostały odrzucone przez kapryszącego klienta. Zirytowałaby się, gdyby nie był tak cholernie męski i pociągający. - Może są zbyt zabudowane? Poszukać czegoś bardziej wyciętego? - Zaproponowała, przyłożywszy je do własnych bioder, żeby ułatwić mu decyzję.

 _Tak, żeby mu ułatwić_ , pomyślała, rozchylając usta. Wiadomo, że mężczyźni są wzrokowcami, ale mają kiepską orientację jeśli chodzi o damskie ubrania.

\- Nie. Te są naprawdę ładne. - Przyjrzał się, oparł łokciami na ladzie i uśmiechnął. - Są śliczne.

\- Wspaniały prezent. - Odpowiedziała uśmiechem. - Dla narzeczonej?

\- Dla niego. - Wskazał palcem omegę, który stał przy wieszakach z peniuarami, ale nie patrzył na nie, tylko zadzierał głowę, podziwiając bizantyjski wystrój. Ekspedientka utrzymała profesjonalnie neutralny wyraz, chociaż przez jej twarz przemknął cień niedowierzania i zawodu. - Poproszę te, te, te, te i te. A tych dwie pary.

\- To będzie... to będzie tysiąc sto siedemdziesiąt cztery funty. - Podliczyła szybko.

\- Doskonale. - Dean uśmiechnął się, wyciągając kartę. Tyłek omegi zasługiwał, by na niego roztrwonić trochę smoczego złota.

Do hotelu kawałek podjechali autobusem, ale większość drogi przeszli piechotą, oglądając wystawy, architekturę, skręcając w wąskie uliczki, w których kryły się malutkie sklepiki i gwarne puby z oryginalnymi szyldami.

\- Dean! Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś chodził tędy trzysta lat temu! Albo pięćset! - Ekscytował się Cas, ściskając rękę alfy. - Spójrz, jakie malutkie okienka! Patrz, patrz, jaka rzeźba! Jakie to śliczne...

\- To galion. - Dean zatrzymał się, żeby Cas mógł spokojnie obejrzeć. - Umieszczano je na dziobie statków jako ozdobę i talizman ochronny. - Wyjaśnił. - Pamiętasz Czarną Perłę kapitana Sparrowa? Dzieciaki mają statek z klocków.

\- Tak. - Cas się rozjaśnił. - Kobieta ze skrzydłami!

\- Czarny Anioł, strzegący Czarnej Perły. - Misiek był wielkim fanem kapitana Sparrowa i Dean przeglądał z nim wszelkie dostępne w sieci materiały i ciekawostki dotyczące statków, ucząc się przy tym tego i owego. Nie spodziewał się, że ta wiedza pozwoli mu kiedyś zdobyć trochę uznania w oczach omegi, ale najwyraźniej nigdy nie wiadomo, co się kiedy przyda. - Marynarze byli niezwykle przesądni i bali się kobiet na pokładzie, słusznie przewidując, że baba pośród tylu chłopa na pełnym morzu przyniesie tylko kłopoty, kłótnie i rozróby, więc unikali tego jak mogli, ale drewniany anioł przybity do belki to co innego. - Dean mrugnął. - Nie histeryzuje, nie rzuca w ciebie doniczką, ani owsianką i nie boli ją palec. Same plusy.

Omega prychnął z udawaną urazą, zadarłszy głowę, by jak najdokładniej przyjrzeć się barwnie malowanej rzeźbie zawieszonej nad wejściem pubu.

\- Anioł... - wyszeptał prawie bezgłośnie i Dean się uśmiechnął kącikiem ust. Pocałował go w czubek głowy, zaciągając się przyjemną wonią miękkich włosów.

Zawsze go zadziwiało jak łagodnie i apetycznie Cas pachniał, kiedy był w dobrym humorze i czuł się bezpiecznie. Jego zapach przypominał nieco wonie szczeniaczków, kojarząc się z czymś bezbronnym i kruchym, ale przez nie przebijała też inna, bardziej dorosła i intymna nuta, wibrująca i zapraszająca. Nikt inny tak nie pachniał i Dean czasem śmiał się sam z siebie podczas tych rzadkich wypraw poza ranczo, gdy musiał spać samotnie i niby _przypadkiem_ zabierał jakiś noszony Casowy fatałaszek, który _jakoś się zaplątał podczas pakowania,_ a potem lądował _niechcący_ na poduszce obok, pozwalając zasnąć bez pomocy whisky.

Cas pachniał domem. Ich łóżkiem, w którym z zapałem majstrowali kolejne szczeniaczki, rozkoszą, błogim spokojem, wytchnieniem po długim dniu, miłością... Bezwarunkową, szczerą, akceptującą i wybaczającą miłością i Dean izolował go od świata w podświadomym lęku, że Cas się zmieni, _dorośnie_ , stwardnieje jak Dean stwardniał i straci tę łagodność i słodycz, a w zamian pojawi się gorycz, nieufność. Cynizm. Że znów wróci tamta nieprzyjemna, kwaśno-metaliczna nuta strachu, szczypiąca w język, gdy omega tak bardzo się bał, chciał uciec i tak go nienawidził _wtedy_ , wtedy... Kiedy odwracał się z obrzydzeniem od jego dotyku i drętwiał w jego ramionach. Był czas, gdy Deanowi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie zwracał na to uwagi i nie silił się, by zrozumieć omegę, by podzielić się z nim rozkoszą, ale ten czas minął bezpowrotnie. Mogąc mieć w ramionach ruchliwą, ciepłą, oddaną bez reszty i rozkrzyczaną _królewnę_ , kto wolałby zimną kukłę o martwym spojrzeniu i pozbawionym wszelkiego życia dotyku, modlącą się w duchu, żeby alfa jak najszybciej skończył, zlazł i odsunął się wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie wzbudzać mdłości?

Dean chciałby rozpiąć nad nim parasol i nie dopuszczać żadnych smutków. Nie puszczać do schroniska, nie zabierać do miasta, nie pozwalać na wywiady. Chciałby, żeby omega piekł te swoje babeczki i ciasteczka, gotował i tańczył w kuchni z maluchami, śpiewał, uczył je wierszyków, kolorował z nimi książeczki, śmiał się i huśtał na placu zabaw, drzemał w hamaku z kolejnym niemowlęciem w ramionach i patrzył na swojego alfę tymi niewinnymi, niebieskimi oczami, z bezgraniczną ufnością i wdzięcznością i... podziwem... i...

\- Do hotelu? - wyszeptał Cas, odwracając się do Deana, zerkając czujnie i niuchając. Potrafił rozpoznać nastrój alfy po zapachu.

Dean nic nie powiedział, z gardła wydobył się tylko niski, ledwo słyszalny, zwierzęcy pomruk. Złapał taksówkę i pośpiesznie wepchnął omegę na tylne siedzenie, gniotąc torby z zakupami i zupełnie się tym nie przejmując.

Cas już w windzie wywęszył kwiaty i uśmiechnął się do siebie, ponad ramieniem Deana. Ach, alfa! Jemu się zdaje, że przygotował niespodziankę, ale wilczy węch odkrywa takie sekrety z łatwością! Cas pouczył się w myślach, żeby po przekroczeniu progu apartamentu głośno i przekonująco wyrazić _zaskoczenie_. To miło ze strony Deana i trzeba okazać wdzięczność, żeby wiedział, że Cas docenia. Omega lubił dostawać kwiaty i przyjmował je radośnie, to cieszyło alfę i procentowało kolejnymi bukietami z różnych okazji i bez okazji. _Więc to jest ta nagroda!_ , pomyślał zadowolony i pisnął, gdy alfa złapał go szczękami za kark. Jeszcze nie ugryzł, to tylko przymiarka. Liźnięcie. Całus.

Gryzienie będzie na deser.

Dean otworzył drzwi i pchnął, pozwalając mu zajrzeć pierwszemu i... Cas aż się cofnął. Nie musiał udawać zaskoczenia. Okrzyk sam wyrwał mu się z piersi.

\- Dean... - wyszeptał, wchodząc powoli, rozglądając się po saloniku. Spodziewał się kwiatów. Spodziewał się bukietu... Ale nie tego!

Całe pomieszczenie udekorowano wazonami. Dean musiał wykupić całą kwiaciarnię! Och! Same białe kwiaty! Różnych gatunków, ale tylko białe, takie jak Cas najbardziej lubił i większość z nich mieli na ślubie! I jak pachniało! Jak w ogrodzie!

\- Dean, Dean... Patrz... - Stał przy kanapie, obracając się powoli. Białe tulipany, róże, hiacynty, piwonie, amarylisy, dalie, fiołki afrykańskie, eustomy, storczyki i cantedeskie... Z wrażenia uniósł dłonie do ust. - Patrz...

\- Patrzę. - Dean zamknął drzwi, podszedł i zaczął zdejmować ubranie z omegi. 

\- Ale... tyle... Tyle! Po co aż tyle? - Cas zdawał się tak pochłonięty, że prawie nie zauważał, co się z nim dzieje, posłusznie podnosił ramiona, żeby pomóc alfie ściągnąć marynarkę, koszulę i t-shirt. - Aż tyle... - Westchnął. Dean posadził go na kanapie, ściągnął buty i skarpetki, gdy Cas kręcił głową i sięgał palcami to tu, to tam, muskając płatki, pąki, liście...

\- Wstań. - Zarządził alfa i Cas wstał, ale wciąż ledwo mógł się skupić. Dean rozpiął mu spodnie, zdjął, zsunął majtki do kolan. Z jakiegoś powodu to go okropnie podnieciło i przez chwilę głodnym wzrokiem przyglądał się omedze, który chyba nawet nie zorientował się, że jest już nagi (z wyjątkiem obroży), za to chwycił pęk magnolii ze stolika i powąchał w całkowitym oszołomieniu.

Dean się rozejrzał, szukając gdzie Travis zostawił resztę zakupów i sięgnął do płaskiego pudełka. 

\- A! - Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Przeczesał włosy omegi i wsunął w nie tiarę. Kryształki odbijały stłumione światło lamp, pochowanych za bukietami, skrzyły się jak mroźne gwiazdki... Jak... Aureola. - To za chwilę - mruknął alfa do siebie, zostawiając resztę akcesoriów w przepastnej torbie z lakierowanego papieru. Travis spisał się znakomicie i zasłużył na podwójny napiwek. 

Tymczasem Dean złapał koniec smyczy, zwinął wokół dłoni i dość szorstko pociągnął omegę do sypialni. _Czas na małą podróż w czasie_ , pomyślał z dreszczem emocji, ciekaw czy Travis poradził sobie i z tym zleceniem.

\- A to co? - Cas podążył za alfą. Sypialnia była ciemna, wygaszona. Chłodna. Cas zadrżał, złapał alfę za kraj kurtki i stanął za nim z niepewną miną. Zapach tu był ostrzejszy, znajomy, dziwny... Dziwny, bo... Nie powinien tu być. Nie powinien być, bo... - To niemożliwe.

\- Wszystko jest możliwe. - Dean zagarnął go ramieniem, popchnął przed sobą, Cas rozłożył ramiona, żeby utrzymać równowagę, ale było za późno, potknął się o coś i poleciał na twarz, amortyzując upadek dłońmi.

Byli w lesie.

Byli w pokoju hotelowym, ale wokół pachniało lasem, sosnami, jak w tym lesie, gdzie Dean go przywłaszczył. Cas leżał na szorstkim posłaniu z owczych futer i wełnianych kocy... Dean się nad nim nachylał, trzymał za smycz, obroża otaczała gardło, nie ściskała, nie, ale Cas czuł ją wyraźnie. Chłód, powiew, jak na zewnątrz... Czy nadal są w sypialni? Czy jest otwarte okno? I skąd ten zapach? Obrócił twarz w kierunku okna, ale ledwo mógł coś dostrzec. Wyciągnął ramię i... cofnął z przestrachem. Kłuło! Co to?, zamrugał, próbując rozróżnić cienie i niewyraźne kształty. 

Drzewa. 

Drzewa... gałęzie. To gałęzie tak pachną. Muszą być rozstawione wokół łóżka... - Doszedł do wniosku. Są tak blisko, że nachylają się nad nimi, igły osypują na pościel... Nie, nie ma pościeli. Jest tylko posłanie ze skór i wełny. Szorstka, chłodna tkanina, która trochę drapie. 

\- Jak masz na imię, mały wilczku? - pyta Dean, napierając na jego uda, zmuszając, żeby je rozsunął na boki, żeby pozwolił alfie położyć się na sobie. 

\- Cas...tiel... - mamrocze, czując jak posłanie się ugina pod nimi. Dean jest ubrany, ma wciąż dżinsy, flanelową koszulę i nawet kurtkę z wojskowego płótna. Zimne suwaki i nity przesuwają się po skórze omegi, wzbudzając nieprzyjemne dreszcze. 

\- Cas. - Powtarza Dean, jak wtedy. Jak w tamtym lesie, kiedy pierwszy razy wymówił jego imię, zniekształcając je, skracając niezrozumiale, nazywając go na nowo, po swojemu. 

\- Zgubiłeś się? - pyta Dean tym swoim niskim, warczącym, groźnym szeptem i Cas nie chcąc ulega wspomnieniom. Ulega tej atmosferze, zapachy i dotyk przypominają tamte chwile i zaczyna się denerwować, zaczyna szybciej oddychać, wciąż ściskając w dłoniach magnolie, mnąc je w stresie, którego nie rozumie, bo przecież to nie jest tamta noc... To nie jest tamten las... To nie jest tamten... Dean... Tamten straszny wilk.

Straszny. Obcy. Wilk. 

\- Nie bój się. Zabiorę cię ze sobą. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Już nigdy się nie zgubisz...

\- Nie? - Serce w piersi omegi omal nie pęknie z wysiłku, bijąc w panice. Cas wie, że to wszystko udawane, wie... ale zmysły go zwodzą, tamte wrażenia, uczucia wracają... Inscenizacja jest tak realna, porusza go do głębi i trochę otumania, osłabia... Ach, tak... to alfa. Dean wywiera na niego wpływ. Manipuluje nim trochę... to musi być to... ten magnetyczny, podświadomy strumień sugestii, który tylko alfy, tylko bardzo silne alfy są w stanie skierować ku innym wilkom, by uzyskać nad nimi władzę... by osłabić ich wolę...  


Cas ma wrażenie, że czas zwalnia, że myśli ulatują z głowy... Znów ma dziewiętnaście lat. Jest młodym, ślepym wilczkiem, który próbuje nadążyć za swoją watahą, ale wokół jest zbyt wiele woni a on jest zmęczony i głodny. Mało spał w nocy, do późna siedzieli w tej knajpie z obcymi wilkami, z obcą watahą, hałaśliwą i przerażającą... Chciał pomówić z Gabrielem, ale ten odepchnął go ze złością, był _wściekły_ i śmierdział alkoholem, więc Castiel zszedł mu z drogi, jak zawsze, gdy chciał uniknąć awantur. Bicia.

Wyczuwał napięcie wśród wilków, nauczył się wyłapywać te drobne sygnały, zapachy, coś w powietrzu, warknięcia i zniecierpliwienie. To dlatego trochę zwolnił, zwiększył dystans, gdy biegli przez las. Chciał im zejść z oczu, z zasięgu ich ramion, z drogi, żeby nie popychali go i nie szarpali ( _ślepoto, gdzie leziesz!_ ), zwłaszcza ten Phehlijah, który się ostatnio tak uparł, żeby mu dokuczać. Zwolnił, ale nie chciał się zgubić. Nie chciał się zgubić! Zgubić rodzinę, to był jego największy koszmar. Największe, śmiertelne zagrożenie. Co by zrobił bez nich? Sam? Ślepy? Bezradny?

A potem... Potem te obce, wrogie zapachy, głosy, hałas, pchnięcie, które go przewraca na czworaka, ktoś przyciska mu kark do ziemi, obcy wilk warczy: spodnie! Ktoś mu ściąga ubranie, ktoś mówi: _Dean, nie rób tego_ , ale to się dzieje, on to robi, to się dzieje!, to się dzieje, to się dzieje, świat pęka na milion kawałków, Castiel ma usta pełne ziemi i liści, próbuje się uwolnić, uciec, ale obce, złe ręce trzymają go w żelaznym uścisku i coś niesłychanie twardego i grubego wpycha się w niego, między nogi, rozdziera go, Castiel nie może oddychać, krztusi się, dławi, łzy lecą mu po policzkach, co z tego, i tak zaraz umrze, _DEAN! CO MU ROBISZ!_ , głosy jak spod wody, z oddali, skowyt, czy to on tak wyje? Czy to on sam tak szlocha? 

\- Dość histerii! - Uderzenie w twarz. - Wstawaj! Sam, załóż mu smycz i jazda, zanim nas znajdą.

Czy to on tak płacze?

Wszystko go boli, piecze, nogi są zbyt słabe, żeby go utrzymać, sięga między nie i czuje coś mokrego, lepkiego, rozpoznaje ten zapach, metaliczny i mdły odór krwi. Ktoś zakłada mu coś na szyję i zmusza, żeby wstał, ktoś go popycha, ciemność jest wroga, straszna, gęsta od zła, które się właśnie wydarzyło, które się właśnie dzieje, które go pożera żywcem i Castiel chciałby się przebudzić, chciałby uciec, chciałby się uwolnić, ale jedyne, na co stać jego ciało to nagły skurcz żołądka...

\- Cholera jasna, zarzygał się... - Słyszy nad sobą i mdleje.

\- Dean, nie... Nie, ja... - Cas starał się odepchnąć alfę, wydostać spod niego, przytłoczony ciężarem wspomnień. - Nie chcę, nie chcę...

\- Nie zgubię cię. - Alfa przyciska go do posłania, nie pozwala wstać. - Spójrz na mnie. Patrz na mnie.

Cas mruga, mruży oczy i stara się rozpędzić łzy, napływające do oczu. To za wiele... To za dużo, żeby to znieść. Ta fraza porusza kolejne przykre wspomnienia, kojarzy się z przymusem, zniewoleniem, ale alfa nalega i Cas patrzy posłusznie.

\- Patrz na mnie... - mówi Dean spokojnie i delikatnie całuje go w usta. - Kocham cię. Cas, kocham cię. Kocham. 

Omega rozchyla wargi i czeka, ale alfa nie napiera, nie wciska się siłą. Tylko dotyka, tylko muska, płytko, wargą o wargę... naprawdę delikatnie, miękko. Z czułością. 

\- Kocham cię. - Powtarza i powtarza jak refren niekończącej się piosenki, jak litanię, jak modlitwę... - Cas, mój Cas, mój omega... Mój mały wilczek... Kocham cię. 

I Cas czuje, że strach ustępuje. Powolutku, ale dosyć, żeby oddać pocałunek i nieco unieść głowę, zbliżyć się do alfy i oprzeć dłoń na jego piersi. Na torsie. Przesunąć na ramię i... przytrzymać. 

\- Nie będzie bolało, obiecuję... - szepcze alfa i obejmuje omegę, otula go kocami, okrywa, nie przerywając pocałunków. - Nie bój się, nie będzie bolało.

Zsuwa się na szyję, na pierś i brzuch młodego wilka, silne ręce obejmują jego uda, gładzą, głaszczą, pieszczą i coś ciepłego, coś gorącego napływa w to bardzo specjalne miejsce, które teraz robi się mokre od pocałunków, liźnięć, ssania, którego alfa nie szczędzi, obdarza omegę hojnie, mrucząc przyjaźnie, z aprobatą, jakby smakował apetyczną przekąskę i nie mógł się powstrzymać od zachwytu i komplementów.

Cas zaczyna poruszać biodrami, ślizgać się po kocu i futrach, z głową Deana między nogami rozrzuconymi tak szeroko, jak tylko pozwalają ścięgna i stawy. To nie jest tamten las, a może jest? Cas już się gubi, co jest wspomnieniem, co teraźniejszością... Czy to mu się śni? Obrazy z tamtego lasu, tego złego miejsca nakładają się na siebie, przenikają, ale napływają nowe, lepsze... _Kocham cię..._ \- Odbija się echem. - _Nie będzie bolało..._

\- Zaufaj mi. Ufasz mi? - pyta Dean i Cas kiwa głową z nadzieją. - Podnieś pupę... - mówi łagodnie, steruje dłońmi, pomaga. Wciska coś pod Casa, miękki rulon, sprawia, że robi się wygodnie. - Ciepło ci?

\- Tak... - Cas wkłada ręce pod kurtkę alfy, obejmuje go w pasie i węszy. Jak mógłby się bać? To Dean, to przecież alfa, _jego_ alfa, tata Miśka, szczeniaczków, najlepszy tata, mąż!  Nie trzeba się bać, myśli omega i układa się pod nim, czując przyjemny ciężar na sobie. Alfa jest jak piec, ogrzewa go własnym ciałem, nakrywa kocami...

\- Kocham cię. Kocham. Kocham... - powtarza znów i znów i Cas się uśmiecha.  


\- Wiem... - szepcze i na moment wstrzymuje oddech, czując, że coś zaczyna się w niego wślizgiwać. 

\- Nie bój się. Nie będzie bolało. Uważam. - Zapewnia alfa i chwilę obaj czekają, aż ciało omegi się oswoi, rozluźni. Znów się całują i kołyszą, las wokół pachnie igliwiem. Posłanie pachnie wełnianymi kocami i wilczą sierścią. Jest miękko, przytulnie. Cas otwiera oczy i patrzy... - Uważam na ciebie. Pilnuję cię... - mówi wilk nad nim. Wielki, groźny wilk. - Zaufaj mi. Uważam. 

Cas czuje go w sobie, każde pchnięcie, każdy ruch bioder uderzających w jego biodra i wychodzi im na przeciw, zaczyna się poruszać w tym samym rytmie, zaczyna odpowiadać własnym tańcem. Dotyka twarzy Deana, włosów, wsuwa dłoń pod kołnierz kurtki, na jego kark, silny, twardy od mięśni, oplata go nogami, wciska pięty w lędźwie, zachęcając alfę do głębszych pchnięć, do szybszych ruchów.

\- Mocniej... Mocniej... - prosi, gnąc się i wiercąc, żeby jeszcze bardziej się otworzyć, żeby móc wziąć Deana całego w siebie, wessać go łakomie. - Dean... - błaga. - Dean. Dean. Jeszcze. Nie przestawaj...  


\- Kocham cię. Kocham cię. - Słyszy nad sobą, prosto do ucha i przez kolejnych milion sekund żaden z nich nie jest w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć, próbują tylko przetrwać to nagłe napięcie, które ciągnie ich w górę i zmusza do szaleńczego wysiłku, póki nie nadciągnie sztorm i wybuch i fala tak wysoka, że przesłania niebo. Powietrze smakuje solą i wszystkie gwiazdy spadają prosto na nich.  


\- Płaczesz? - Omega przytula alfę, wyciera mokre strużki z policzków. Kołysze. - Nie płacz... Dean, ja ciebie też kocham. Ja ciebie też. Nie płacz. Ja ciebie też...

 

 

 

 


	141. OBRAZKI SĄ NIEZNOŚNE PO OBU STRONACH OCEANU

\- Wzruszyłeś się. - Cas leżąc na boku, podparł się na łokciu i wolną ręką troskliwie otulił Deana i pogłaskał go z czułością.

\- Wcale nie - burknął, udając, że zasypia.

\- Wcale tak. - Cas przysunął się bliżej i pocałował go w policzek, w skroń i w ramię. - Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

\- Nie wstydzę się i nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - Odwrócił się tyłem.

\- Jesteś taki słodki. - Cas przylgnął do jego pleców, objął w pasie i zarzucił nogę na jego biodro. - Kiedy udajesz twardziela.

\- Śpij. - Podniósł głos. Obejrzał się i rzucił - jak komuś powiesz, to cię schowam w jaskiniach Beavera i nikt cię nie znajdzie!

\- Nikomu nie powiem. - Obiecał, chichocząc i cmoknął go między łopatkami. - Kocham cię.

\- Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć i iść spać? Proszę, dziękuję?

\- Mogę. - Cas chwilę się mościł i układał. - A możesz się odwrócić?

\- Bo?

\- Przytul.

\- Ughhhhh... - Dean zawarczał, ale się odwrócił, zagarnął omegę w ramiona, poprawił koce, wstał, podkręcił ogrzewanie, potknął się o własne buty, zrzucone jakiś czas temu w wielkim pośpiechu, przewrócił się na rachityczny świerk w donicy, wysypując ziemię na wykładzinę (sprzątaczki będą _zachwycone_ ), zaklął, popatrzył na łóżko i kazał omedze zejść.

\- Czemu?

\- Niewygodnie. Złaź! - Zgonił go, zapalił lampę, zrzucił zalegające z wierzchu koce i owcze skóry, poprawił kołdry i narzuty. - Właź. Nie po to bulę za pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, żeby spać jak na kempingu.

Cas czym prędzej wpełzł w ciepłą pościel. Owszem, przez chwilę wełniane koce były miłą odmianą (może nie tyle miłą, co pikantną), ale jeszcze milszy był powrót do mięciutkich poszewek i gładkich prześcieradeł.

\- Ładnie to urządziłeś! - Rozejrzał się po sypialni. Co prawda w świetle okazało się, że _las_ to zaledwie kilka donic z iglakami, bardziej nadającymi się na balkon niż do ogrodu (chyba, że mowa o naprawdę małym ogródeczku), a owcze skóry i koce są z IKEI, nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, ale koce, których używała wataha podczas wyprawy na smoka były bure i miały ten surowy, wojskowy wygląd, pasujący do takich twardych, szorstkich wilków jak Dean, Sammy i Bobby, a te tu biły po oczach kolorami i wzorami (Cas zdecydowanie chciał je zabrać do domu - świetnie ożywią salon!), niemniej należało docenić pomysł. Wyobraźnia dopełniła reszty i wszystko zadziałało perfekcyjnie. - Ale nie musiałeś na mnie używać tych swoich alfich sztuczek! - Wytknął, wyciągnął tubkę kremu do rąk i zaczął się smarować. Przy okazji maznął policzki i czoło, bo co prawda nie miał problemów ze zmarszczkami, ale odrobina natłuszczenia raz na jakiś czas nie zawadzi? Przed trzydziestką.

Zastanowił się, czy nie powinien kupić sobie jakiegoś porządnego kremu. Nie z próżności i wcale nie uważał się za dziewczynę, czy coś... Przeglądanie od czasu do czasu pism o prowadzeniu kuchni i gotowaniu i dekorowaniu wnętrz i zdrowiu, i może, ewentualnie, czasem o ~~modzie~~ stylu życia, nie sprawiało, że nagle zaczął marzyć o szpilkach Laboutine'a i malowaniu paznokci (chociaż raz na jakiś czas zabierał Ellen do miasta na manikiur i pedikiur i to były zawsze bardzo mile spędzone dwie godziny). Po prostu chciał... Zadbać o siebie. Jak każdy rozsądny człowiek. Wyglądać... ~~ładnie~~ schludnie. Dobrze, okay. Ładnie. Chciał wyglądać ładnie. Chciał się podobać Deanowi i trochę kremu raz na jakiś czas przecież go nie zabije, poza tym mężczyźni w tych czasach też używają kremów i maseczek, prawda?

\- Mam przesuszoną skórę. - Wyjaśnił Deanowi, który mu się przyglądał z uniesioną pytająco brwią. Alfa westchnął ciężko, potarł powieki, narzucił koce na kołdry (po namyśle odrzucił owce na fotel - tego byłoby już nadto i by się pod tym wszystkim ugotowali), przyniósł po butelce wody dla siebie i dla omegi i też się położył.

\- Pokochamy się jeszcze? Potem? - Cas uklepał poduszkę, zgasił lampę i wcisnął się w ramiona alfy. - Co?

\- No. Jak odpoczniemy - mruknął, ziewając. - Teraz jestem trochę skonany. Ładnie pachniesz...

\- To krem.

\- Nie... - Alfa niuchnął z zamkniętymi oczami. - To ciasteczka... Wiesz, te małe, nadziewane muffinki, zanim się je wyjmie z piekarnika. Pachną w całym domu... aż ślinka leci. Ciekawe, bo...

Obaj leżeli chwilkę spokojnie, ciesząc się przytulnym ciepełkiem i popadając w drzemkę, wyczerpani po intensywnym zbliżeniu, które nadal utrzymywało w ich krwi wysoki poziom endorfin, póki coś ich nie tknęło. Jednocześnie otworzyli oczy i spojrzeli na siebie.

\- ...bo zawsze tak pachniesz, kiedy... - Dean odrzucił kołdrę i zaczął dokładnie węszyć omegę. - Jest! Jest! - Bez zbędnych ceremonii wcisnął nos w podbrzusze omegi, zaciągnął się, usiadł i oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem: - ciasteczko w piekarniczku!

\- Jesteś pewien? - Cas podparł się i popatrzył na własny pępek.

\- Królewno, sam je tam wsadziłem, więc wiem! - Dean popatrzył dumnie, znów się pochylił i popukał w płaski brzuch. - Hej, maluchu. Mówi tata! Słyszysz mnie?

\- Przecież nie słyszy, za mały jest jeszcze... - Cas się roześmiał, brzuch się zatrząsł i Dean dał mu całusa. - Jeszcze nie ma uszek.

\- Jak to nie ma? Co ten tatuś plecie? - Udał, że się obraził. - Tata o wszystko zadbał, spokojnie, będziesz mieć uszka i wszystko jak należy! - Położył się policzkiem na brzuchu i zaczął przemawiać. - Znam się na robieniu szczeniaczków. Zrobiłem ich już sześć, a ty jesteś siódmy i skoro tamte się tak ładnie udały, to ty na pewno też będziesz prima sort, wypiek luksusowy. Tylko musimy przypilnować tatusia, żeby porządnie się odżywiał, trzymał dietę, dużo spał i się nie denerwował. A jak będzie niegrzeczny, to możesz mu dać popalić, masz moje pozwolenie.

\- Dean!

\- Dobrze, nie dawaj mu popalić. Może odrobinkę na początku. Tylko troszkę mdłości, ale niech nie rzyga, bo się odwodni i trzeba będzie go podpiąć pod kroplówkę, a on tego strasznie nie lubi. Będzie płakać i obaj się zdenerwujecie i wszystko skrupi się na mnie, jak zwykle. - Dean zerknął na omegę z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem i mrugnął. - Będę musiał kupować kwiatki i zapraszać go na randkę i oglądać romantyczne komedie, więc tak naprawdę to mnie dasz popalić, a tego byśmy nie chcieli. Nie chcesz zadzierać z tatą, prawda? - Zmarszczył się groźnie i jeszcze raz pocałował to mięciutkie miejsce tuż pod pępkiem. To bardzo przyjemne, cieplutkie miejsce, w którym rósł Miś i Mary i bliźniaki, Joy, Grejpfrut i teraz nowy, tyci wilczek. - Strasznie się cieszę. - Podniósł się na czworaka, pocałował omegę w usta i zaczął się ubierać.

\- A ty gdzie? - Cas usiadł.

\- Do drogerii. To blisko, za kwadrans będę z powrotem. - Zapiął pasek i wciągnął t-shirt. Rozejrzał się za portfelem. 

\- Dean, jest za wcześnie! - Cas od razu odgadł, po co alfa schodzi. Po test. - Wywąchałeś go, super, ale potrzebujemy jeszcze z tydzień, zanim siusianie na patyczek pokaże dwie kreski.

\- Rozprostuję nogi, nic mi nie będzie. Kładź się. Musisz odpoczywać. - Narzucił kurtkę i wymaszerował dziarsko, zanim Cas zdążył zaprotestować. 

\- Alfy! - westchnął do siebie i dźwignął się z łóżka. Wypił wodę i jeszcze raz obejrzał pokój. Głupek z tego Deana! Tyle zachodu. I pewnie trochę to wszystko kosztowało... A w domu mają las pod nosem i nie raz sobie urządzali takie randki...

Cas się zamyślił z cieniem uśmiechu na wargach. Tym razem było inaczej i chyba się domyślał, czemu. Czemu alfa się popłakał na koniec. Czemu się wzruszył. Chciał odczarować tamten moment z ich przeszłości... Robili to mnóstwo razy, umawiali się w lesie, Cas uciekał, Dean go gonił, szukał, _porywał_. Podniecała ich ta zabawa, to odgrywanie tamtych scen na niby, ale może obaj potrzebowali raz odegrać je naprawdę?

To dlatego Dean go zapewniał, że może mu zaufać, że nie będzie bolało... Uspokajał tamtego Casa, młodego i niedoświadczonego. Uspokajał go tak, jak powinien _wtedy_. Mówił mu rzeczy, których nie powiedział _wtedy_. Cas nie był pewien, czy taki był plan, czy Dean po prostu miał ochotę przedłużyć polowanie, zaproponowane przez omegę, a zabawa może wymknęła się spod kontroli i alfa pierwszy raz naprawdę się odsłonił? Cas nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby Dean płakał. Żeby płakał w łóżku, po seksie. Potrafił być bardzo czuły i nawet sentymentalny, hojny w pieszczotach, dbał o ich wygodę i nigdy nie zapominał o tym, żeby Cas dostał swoją porcję rozkoszy, ale tu było coś więcej.

Cas opatulił się jednym z nowo nabytych koców, przeszedł do saloniku i jeszcze raz stanął jak wryty. Rany, ilość kwiatów naprawdę robiła wrażenie! Wyglądały przepięknie. Wziął telefon i zrobił kilka zdjęć na pamiątkę. Szkoda, że nie będą mogli ich zabrać do domu... Trzeba będzie je zostawić w hotelu. Albo może oddać komuś? Może jakiemuś szpitalowi? Albo do jakiegoś domu opieki? Trzeba spytać tego miłego konsjerża, na pewno coś podpowie.

Ciekawe, co Dean mu napisał na kartce...? Cas postanowił pociągnąć alfę za język w sprzyjającej chwili.

Nie wiedział i nigdy się nie miał dowiedzieć, że Travis przyczepił tę kartkę nad monitorem swojego komputera, żeby mu przypominała o tych dwóch zwariowanych Amerykanach i dwóch wyczerpujących godzinach, podczas których musiał zorganizować listę nabazgroloną pośpiesznie przy stoliku:

 _salon: dużo białych kwiatów_ ("dużo" podkreślone tak grubo, że prawie trudno było odczytać a pod spodem dopisek: _z 500 / różnych_ )

_diadem z kryształków_

_~~2~~ ~~3~~ 4 grube koce_

_4 skóry zwierzęce, futra (_ dopisek: _na łóżko)_

 _LAS_ (z tym Travis miał największy kłopot, ale dwa esemesy później - Cas akurat siedział w przebieralni, próbując ukryć smycz w rękawie - wiedział mniej więcej, jaki zamysł miał pan Winchester)

_2 lb czekoladek (najlepszych) BEZ GLUTENU!!!!!!!!!!!_

Cas poprawił diadem, który był nieco za luźny i spadał na czoło i zajrzał do torby, którą dostrzegł między stolikiem a dzbanem białych piwonii. Nadziewane pralinki!, klasnął i rozpakował pudło z logo bardzo przyzwoitej firmy. Zajrzał do środka. A!, co za wybór! Ale zanim sięgnął po jedną, dokładnie obejrzał spód opakowania w poszukiwaniu informacji o składzie. Wykwintne wyroby z czekolady były zwykle przyjazne celiakom, problem czasem stanowiło nadzienie i tu pragnął zachować czujność. Co prawda, jeśli to Dean je zamawiał, to pewnie kilka razy się upewniał, że są bezglutenowe, ale ze szczeniaczkiem w brzuchu lepiej na zimne dmuchać.

Skład wyglądał bezpiecznie i Cas zjadł trzy różne pralinki, delektując się smakiem.

Z ustami pełnymi rozpuszczającej się powoli słodyczy zajrzał do torby i wybałuszył oczy.

Sięgnął niepewnie i pogłaskał biały skraj... skrzydeł.

_Skrzydła?_

Wyciągnął je i dokładnie się przyjrzał. To były całkiem spore skrzydła (Dean zapisał je na odwrocie kartki i Travis omal je przeoczył w pośpiechu) na elastycznych paskach, które zakładało się na ramiona. Skrzydła dla dzieci, gdy chciały się przebrać za śnieżynkę albo... aniołka.

Cas przełknął pośpiesznie, wytarł usta i zrzucił koc z ramion, przymierzając, czy będą pasować. Pasowały IDEALNIE.

Pobiegł do łazienki przejrzeć się w wielkim lustrze i z wrażenia aż się roześmiał do własnego odbicia.

 _Powinny być większe_ , pomyślał. _Ale mogą być. Są bardzo ładne._ Obrócił się tyłem, żeby je lepiej zobaczyć. Poruszył ramionami, żeby sprawdzić, czy one też się poruszą. Z pewnym zawodem odkrył, że poruszyły się bardzo niewiele. _Powinny się świecić. Powinny rzucać cień na ścianę, gdy się na nie patrzy i... i... powinny być większe. Powinny móc unieść człowieka. Wilka. Człowieka i wilka..._

_Mnie._

_I Deana._

Zastanowił się, skąd te myśli, ale trzasnęły drzwi i ciężkie buty zatupały znajomo.

\- Królewno, mam cztery różne testy, więc jeden albo dwa możemy zrobić teraz a dwa rano, jak piszą w instrukcji! - powiedział Dean. - Albo wszystkie teraz a rano kupię nowe? Co? I po drodze wziąłem trochę owoców, sok i... Cholera, Cas, dobrałeś się do czekola... - Stanął w progu łazienki i zamarł. - ...dek... 

Cas spojrzał z ukosa, tymi niebieskimi ślepiami, z włosami zmierzwionymi od niedawnego tarzania się po owczych skórach, z diademem nieco przekrzywionym i skrzącym się od łazienkowych ledów jakby na głowę omegi spadły właśnie garście oślepiająco białych iskier i Dean w tym momencie przestał oddychać z wrażenia.

\- Cześć, Dean... - powiedział cicho i Pierwszy Wilk świadkiem, jeśli szczeniaczkowi do tej pory czegoś brakowało, w ciągu następnych trzech kwadransów alfa odrobił to z nawiązką. Na blacie umywalki, przy ścianie, na krawędzi wanny (bardzo krótko - za dużo ryzyko kontuzji), znów przy ścianie ( _Dean! Zwaliłeś obrazek!... oookay, nie szkodzi! Nie przerywaj! DEAN, nie przerywaj!),_ koło nocnej szafki ( _lampa, Dean! LAMPA! Okay, doliczą do rachu...uuu... U! Tak, tak!_ ), koło łóżka, na łóżku, za łóżkiem ( _cholerne tuje, Cas, nic ci nie jest? Aaa!, czekaj, auć... Przesuń się... dobra, już wsadziłem_ )...

\- Pukał ktoś? - Dean leniwie podniósł głowę i wyostrzył słuch.

\- Nie wiem... - Cas ziewnął i naciągnął poduszkę na głowę wyraźnie dając znać, że nie zamierza zgłębiać zagadnienia.

\- Alfa idzie, omega leży i pachnie... - mruknął Dean z rezygnacją i zwlókł się z łóżka. - Kto tam?

\- Obsługa, proszę pana... Travis... - odezwał się uprzejmy konsjerż. Dean przeczesał włosy i otworzył z rozmachem.

\- Tak?

\- Uhm... więc... - Travis bardzo chciał utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Bardzo, bardzo chciał patrzeć prosto w oczy pana Winchestera. Nigdzie niżej. Nigdzie tam, gdzie pan Winchester stał przed nim, kompletnie nagi i zupełnie tym nieprzejęty, z jedną ręką na krawędzi drzwi a drugą na ościeżnicy.

\- Wszystko udało się perfekcyjnie, dobra robota! - Dean przypomniał sobie, że należy pochwalić chłopaka, zawrócił do salonu, odszukał portfel i wysupłał kolejne parę funciaków napiwku.

\- Tak... no, więc... - Travis przygryzł wargę, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien natychmiast wymazać z pamięci widok tych umięśnionych, nagich i bardzo męskich (za bardzo męskich, jak na gust heteroseksualnego Travisa) pośladków wypiętych nad oparciem kanapy czy jednak zachować na później, na _zaraz później_ po tym, jak zacznie wątpić, czy na pewno podobają mu się wyłącznie kobiety. - Mam podejrzenie, że się udało, bo dostaliśmy kilka próśb hm... w tej sprawie... że...

\- O! - Dean zrozumiał i pokiwał głową. - Przepraszam. Będziemy ciszej. Obiecuję.

Travis naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chciał patrzeć tam, gdzie powinien i nigdzie niżej, ale ciekawość była silniejsza. To było tylko błyskawiczne i prawie na pewno _przypadkowe_ ześlizgnięcie się wzrokiem odrobinę poniżej linii ramion, na pewno nie niżej niż na tors, ale nagle poczuł gorąco na policzkach, pan Winchester podparł się ręką na biodrze i z szerokim, pewnym siebie uśmiechem spytał:

\- Pomóc w czymś jeszcze?

\- Nie. Nie, dziękuję... - wystękał Travis, zawracając do windy.

Alfa przypomniał sobie o czymś, kiedy już prawie zamknął drzwi, wyjrzał na korytarz i zawołał:

\- Travis!

\- Tak? - Chłopak zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Będziemy potrzebować nowej lampy. - Dean namyślił się. - I sprzątania. Te doniczki nie okazały się tak stabilne, jak wyglądały.

\- Przyślę kogoś.

\- Tak. Dziękuję. To może rano, nie chcę robić kłopotu. - Dean machnął ręką. - O, i niech ten ktoś zabierze młotek. Obawiam się, że obrazek spadł. Ze ściany.

\- Oczywiście. Tak, młotek.

\- W domu ciągle mi się to zdarza... - Dean westchnął z udręką. - Ale nic się nie potłukło! - Zapewnił. - No, poza lampą. Zapłacimy za nią oczywiście.

\- To... uhm... do rachunku... - Travis opanował się na tyle, żeby na niego spojrzeć, celując bardzo precyzyjnie w punkt między brwiami gościa. Starał się nie patrzeć niżej, nie ogarniać wzrokiem całej ~~nagiej~~ ~~muskularnej~~ ~~nieubranej~~ ~~bardzo męskiej~~ ~~bogato wyposażonej~~ sylwetki mieszkańca apartamentu trzysta jeden. ~~Nic dziwnego, że ten drugi tak hałasuje.~~ ~~Chłopaki nie uwierzą.~~ ~~Dziewczyny tym bardziej~~. O co chodziło z tą lampą? - Będę... na recepcji. Gdyby... uhm... coś... - Wyjąkał. - Gdyby jeszcze coś...

\- Byłeś bardzo pomocny, Travis. - Gość podniósł kciuk w geście uznania, winda podjechała, drzwi się rozsunęły i wyszła z niej dziewięćdziesięcioośmioletnia pani Gilmore z trzysta czternaście.

Travis nigdy nie widział, żeby komuś opadła szczęka. Literalnie. Na wykładzinę. Sztuczna.

 

 

 

 


	142. RUDY

\- Dean, poczekaj jeszcze kilka dni... - Cas usiłował go przekonać, ale alfa jak sobie coś ubzdurał, to nie było racjonalnych argumentów, żeby go odwieść. Nie, jeśli w grę wchodziły szczeniaczki.

\- Nie dyskutuj. - Uciszył go machnięciem ręki. - Poza tym, gdzie się podziało: nie odzywasz się nie pytany? Mam jeszcze... - Zerknął na zegarek. - Co najmniej jedenaście godzin totalnej władzy.

Cas zakrył usta dłonią, powstrzymując się od komentarza i tłumiąc śmiech. Prawdę mówiąc, Dean mile go zaskoczył w trakcie swojego _panowania_. Cas spodziewał się więcej... perwersji. Więcej... No, cóż... Więcej niż zwykle _alfy w alfie_ i, będąc szczerym, więcej przemocy. Klapsów, rozkazów, poniżania. Ale poza związaniem rąk w hotelu (nie na ulicy i nie w Harrodsie), Dean oszczędził mu upokorzeń.

Cas wiedział, że alfę podnieca ujawnianie postronnym zależności omegi. Dean po prostu lubił pokazywać, że Cas _należy_ do niego. Lubił, żeby inni wiedzieli, że to on, alfa rządzi, ustanawia zasady i _posiada_ omegę. Obnosił się z tym posiadaniem i bawił reakcjami ludzi, gdy okazywali zaciekawienie, zdegustowanie, nawet lęk, jak ten biedny szef sali, próbujący grzecznie wybadać, czy Cas wyraża zgodę na takie traktowanie, czy należy interweniować i go ratować (do późniejszego ustalenia pozostawiał _jak_ ratować biednego młodzieńca w opresji).

Dean wymagał bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa i (nomen omen) ślepego zaufania. Wygrana dała mu okazję, żeby nieco przetestować to zaufanie i Cas był gotów poddać się próbom, chociaż sam przy tym nie był pewien, gdzie leżą granice, których by nie chciał przekroczyć nawet dla Deana. Bał się, owszem, nawet bardzo. Spodziewał się Pierwszy Wilk wie czego, zwłaszcza, gdy Dean tak groźnie zaczął przedstawiać nowe zasady i związał mu ręce. Poprowadził przez hol i recepcję i całą restaurację takiego związanego i uległego i nie można było dobitniej pokazać tym nie-wilkom, kto jest alfą a kto omegą. Okay, można było - Cas oblewał się potem na myśl, że Dean zechce założyć mu smycz i tak go przeprowadzić przez miasto - tego by chyba nie przeżył, ale Dean wybrał dużo dyskretniejsze rozwiązanie.

Najzabawniejsze było to, że te całe _niebezpieczne_ gry skończyły się tym, że o czwartej nad ranem Cas siedział na kanapie, owinięty kolorowym kocem, pałaszując czekoladki i gapiąc się, jak Dean niecierpliwie drepcze wokół plastikowej szpatułki.

\- Dobra. Już minęło pięć minut. - Dean niecierpliwie chwycił test ze stolika i chwilę mu się przyglądał.

Cas westchnął, wepchnął nadgryzioną pralinkę do ust, wstał i objął go w geście pocieszenia. Głupi alfa! Przecież mu tyle razy mówił, że to za wcześnie. Czuły węch tak doświadczonego wilka był w stanie wyczuć nawet  bardzo niewielkie stężenie hormonów właściwych dla ciąży, ale test do wykonania w warunkach domowych na pewno nie mógł jeszcze potwierdzić szczeniaczka. Po co narażać się na rozczarowanie i psuć sobie humor? Teraz będzie mu przykro. Trzeba go przytulić i powiedzieć, że nie szkodzi, że zrobią jeszcze jeden test jak wrócą do domu i wtedy na pewno już będzie widać i niech się już nie martwi, to tylko kilka dni i może zajmą się czymś ciekawszym niż oglądanie zasiusianego patyczka? Hm?

\- Królewno... - Zaczął Dean tym swoim najbardziej ponurym, chrapliwym głosem. - Oficjalnie mogę stwierdzić, że z sukcesem obsiałem twój ogródeczek.

\- Co? Pokaż! - Cas odskoczył i obejrzał szpatułkę. Wskaźnik próbny: okay, test działa poprawnie. Wskaźnik właściwy: wynik pozytywny. POZYTYWNY? - Jejku!

\- Nasionko w grządce, ciastko w piecu, nabój w komorze, paczka w drodze... - Chwalił się Dean. - Jesteś idealną maszynką do wydawania szczeniaczków. Wystarczy wrzucić żetonik... - Uszczypnął go w tyłek i zaśmiał się jowialnie, gdy Cas nadal obracał plastik w palcach. - A ja mam mnóstwo żetonów! I patrz, jakie skuteczne. Wystarczy wiedzieć, w którą dziurkę celować...

\- Wyrażaj się!

\- Załadowałem ciężarówkę i mam. - Dean nie przejął się reprymendą, położył dłoń na brzuchu omegi, szeroko rozstawiając palce, chcąc objąć go całego. Jeszcze jest płaski i drobny, ale za kilka miesięcy będzie krągły, pękaty i solidny i cały pełen szczeniaczka. Kolejny Winchester! Jeszcze jeden malec w watasze! Synek! Albo córeczka. Dean nie był pewien, co by wolał. Chyba i to, i to. Byle zdrowe.

\- Nie jestem ciężarówką! - Cas próbował się obrazić, ale trudno mu było nie chichotać z tego wszystkiego.

\- Jesteś małym, wesołym pickupem, któremu zaraz zajrzę pod maskę i wyreguluję gaźnik! - Stwierdził Dean, Cas zaczął uciekać z piskiem (pokojówki będę musiały posprzątać trochę więcej niż ziemię z dwóch przewróconych donic), łóżko zajęczało boleśnie, nieprzygotowane na takie obciążenia, Dean zaczął udawać odgłosy kaszlącego tłumika i odgrażać się, że trzeba pilnie wymienić olej i może załatwić to od ręki, tylko niech omega zaparkuje na podnośniku.

\- Ej, delikatnie! Nie strasz pasażera! - Cas śmiał się, próbując uciec na drugą stronę łóżka.

\- Maluszku, odwróć się i zasłoń uszka! - Nakazał Dean. - Tata musi tutaj troszeczkę...

\- No, co? Co musisz? - Cas aż dostał czkawki z tego śmiechu.

\- Przeprowadzić inspekcję! Sprawdzić... wyjścia ewakuacyjne... - Palec alfy trafił chyba w jedno i Cas aż podskoczył. - I... hydranty... W ogóle całą hydraulikę. Rozumiesz...

\- Ale niedawno była inspekcja! Niedawno była i wszystko było w porządku! - Cas kręcił tyłkiem, nie dając się złapać _inspektorowi_.

\- To będzie jeszcze raz! Poza tym, odkąd jest pasażer, to trzeba sprawdzać wszystko częściej! - Alfa ugryzł go w ucho a potem w szyję. - A jak będziesz utrudniać, to ci wystawię mandat!

\- Nie wystawiaj! Będę współpracować... - Opadł na poduszkę. - Może pan sprawdzać, panie inspektorze, co pan chce, od piwnicy po dach. Nie mam nic do ukrycia!

\- Tak? Od piwnicy? - Ucieszył się Dean. - To może zaczniemy od tylnego ogródka? Co?

\- A może buzi na początek? - Cas przyłożył czubek palca w kącik ust i rzucił jedno z tych swoich powłóczystych, intensywnych spojrzeń, które przenikały Deana do kości. - Na rozgrzewkę?

Dean nie tracił czasu. Buzi może być. Da się zrobić. Czemu nie. Całkiem lubił takie rozgrzewki. Całkiem je nawet ~~bardzo~~ lubił.

 

* * *

  

Śniadanie zjedli późno. W jakiejś knajpce ze stolikami nakrytymi staroświeckimi obrusami w niebiesko-białą krateczkę. Cas zamówił potężną jajecznicę i jogurt z owocami, Dean zażądał obfitego posiłku z dużą ilością mięsa i tłuszczu, twierdząc, że potrzebuje uzupełnić masę, znacząco uszczuploną przez to całe _opiekowanie_ się omegą i szczeniaczkiem.

\- Opiekowanie? - prychnął Cas, rozgniatając pokrojonego banana w jogurcie. - Mógłbym to nazwać inaczej...

\- Jak? - Dean zapakował do ust potężny kęs wieprzowej parówki, popchnął tostem i popił kawą.

\- Niecenzuralnie. To jest dobre? - Zerknął ciekawie na black pudding. Dean zrobił minę "ujdzie" i obrócił talerz tak, żeby Cas nie sięgnął. - Wiem, dieta. Dean, tylko zapytałem, czy dobre. Nie będę się rzucał na nieznane jedzenie... jak ty... - Spojrzał krzywo. - Jakbyś tydzień nie jadł.

\- Mufę mief siję.

\- Nie mów z pełnym ustami, bo się zakrztusisz. - Cas oparł łokieć na blacie i przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem.

Dean przy stole zachowywał się jakby miał ze cztery lata. W ogóle zachowywał się tak, jak Cas czasem chciałby się zachowywać: jakby nie znał żadnych reguł, albo wcale go nie obchodziły. Jakby nie przejmował się, co powiedzą inni. Nie, on naprawdę się nie przejmował. Cas był strofowany od dzieciństwa i zawsze przygotowany na krytykę, cokolwiek by zrobił. Zazdrościł Deanowi luzu, odwagi...

Robił bałagan, hałasował, próbował nowych rzeczy, smakował, zagadywał kelnerów, zużywał sterty serwetek i mimo to zawsze się ubrudził (nic sobie z tego nie robiąc). Cas tak nie potrafił. Trzymał ręce przy sobie, starał się zajmować jak najmniej miejsca, nie przeszkadzać innym, nie grymasił nawet jeśli coś mu nie smakowało (poza burakami właściwie nie miał znienawidzonych smaków - zanim trafił do Winchesterów zbyt często szedł spać głodny, by wybrzydzać), starał się niczego nie ubrudzić, nie zniszczyć i zawsze okazywał wdzięczność.

Pamiętał, jak Dean mu przylał pierwszego czy drugiego dnia pobytu na ranczu. Cas chciał _zarobić_ na jedzenia pomagając w domu i popsuł kilka rzeczy, wkurzając Asha i Kevina. Do tej pory czuł kwaśny posmak w ustach na wspomnienie tamtych chwil. Chłopcy poskarżyli alfie, a alfa strzelił mu siarczystego klapsa. Nie za zniszczone pranie i komputer, nie. Za to, że Cas bał się, że nie dostanie jedzenia. _Nikt w tym domu nie chodzi głodny, a zwłaszcza ty_ \- powiedział Dean rozeźlony, jak ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że nie jest w stanie zadbać o swoją rodzinę. O swoją watahę. Że ktoś mógłby być głodny pod jego opieką! Nawet omega. 

Zwłaszcza omega, zwłaszcza on.

\- Kocham cię. - Dotknął jego ręki z nagłym wzruszeniem. Dean odłożył kawałek bekonu, otarł palce z tłuszczu i pogłaskał go niezdarnie.

\- Cholerny pierwszy trymestr? - spytał żartobliwie. Omega potrafił się rozpłakać na środku kuchni, krojąc marchewkę i alfa nie próbował tego zrozumieć, ani z tym walczyć. - Chcesz się przytulić?

\- Nie. - Omega pokręcił głową i wytarł nos serwetką. - Pamiętasz to śniadanie, co zrobiłeś mi na drugi dzień, kiedy zeszliśmy z gór? Zanim... - Zarumienił się. - Co zrobiliśmy Misia.

\- Uhm. Co mi zaraz zwiałeś z Amy? - Przypomniał bez złośliwości.

\- To było pyszne śniadanie. - Cas przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej. - Jesteś najlepszym...

\- Cas? Dean? - Obaj podnieśli głowy i odwrócili się w stronę wejścia. - Nie wierzę! Lasse! Lasse, tule ja katso!

\- Rudy? - Cas powolutku uniósł się z siedzenia. - Rudy?

\- Cas! Jak cudownie cię widzieć! - Rudy zagarnął go w objęcia i ściskał żywiołowo. - Lasse! Lasse, chodź się przywitać! Musicie się poznać, jejku! Cas! Tyle o tobie opowiadałem Lassemu, musicie się poznać! Ale skąd się tu wzięliście? W Londynie? - Odkleił się wreszcie od Casa, ale nadal nie puszczał jego ręki. - Świat jest mały! Co za przypadek! Co za traf! Nie wierzę!

\- Rudy? - Cas spojrzał na Deana i z powrotem na młodego wilka. - Nie jesteś w Helsinkach?

\- Jestem! - Rudy się roześmiał, pokręcił głową i przyciągnął do stolika zwalistego wilka o bardzo jasnej sierści i jasnoniebieskich, jakby szklanych oczach. Dean odruchowo sięgnął, żeby odgrodzić Casa ramieniem, ale obcy wilk uśmiechnął się szeroko i pospieszył się przedstawić.

\- Lasse Hämäläinen. - Jego akcent brzmiał obco. - A ty pewnie Dean Winchester? - Uścisnął mu dłoń (Dean musiał przyznać, że to najmocniejszy przyjacielski uścisk, jakiego w życiu zaznał) i pokazał palcem na Casa. - Wyglądasz dokładnie tak, jak Rudy opowiadał.

\- Lasse... - wyjąkał Cas i nagle poczuł, że coś go unosi, odrywa od ziemi i zgniata.

\- Ej, ej, stary, powoli. Delikatnie mi z nim. - Dean zainterweniował stanowczo i Lasse odstawił omegę bezpiecznie na podłogę, serdecznie przepraszając i tłumacząc, że tylko chciał się przywitać. - Więc... jesteś w Helsinkach? - Powtórzył pytanie Casa i Rudy pokiwał entuzjastycznie.

\- Przyjechaliśmy z Lassem w interesach. - Rudy zerknął na stolik. - Możemy się przysiąść? Nie wierzę... Nie wierzę, że was spotkaliśmy! Lasse, uwierzysz?

\- Siadajcie... - Cas wskazał krzesła, wciąż oszołomiony. Rudy był tym młodym wilkiem, który wpadł w porządne tarapaty w Chicago, zadarł z naprawdę złymi wilkami i kiedy zjawił się w schronisku ledwo żywy i przerażony, Dean stwierdził, że schronisko schroniskiem, ale nie prowadzą programu ochrony świadków i Rudy może im sprowadzić na głowę za dużo problemów. Cas ledwo go ubłagał, żeby Rudy mógł zostać kilka tygodni, stanąć na nogi a potem zobaczą.

A potem Dean opowiedział wszystkim, że Rudy wyjechał do Kanady i tylko w tajemnicy zdradził omedze, że wcale nie do Kanady tylko do Europy.

\- Mieszkamy tu niedaleko... - Rudy machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku. - U przyjaciół. Nie wierzę, nie wierzę... - Przenosił zdziwiony i rozradowany wzrok to na Casa, to na Deana. - Nie wierzę. Cas, nie zdążyłem się pożegnać i podziękować za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Co zrobiliście... - Wzruszył się nagle i Cas poklepał go po dłoni.

\- Nie szkodzi. - Uśmiechnął się i już spokojniej, ochłonąwszy z pierwszego zaskoczenia, objął go i uściskał przyjaźnie. - Cieszę się, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku. My przyjechaliśmy... - Zerknął na Deana i podniósł palce, pokazując obrączkę.

\- Gratulacje! - Rudy pocałował omegę w policzek. - Myślałem, że wy... Że wy dawno temu...? - Podniósł brwi.

\- Formalność. - Wtrącił Dean. - Byliśmy... - Kaszlnął. - Zajęci trochę. Więc się zeszło.

Poczuł się głupio przed tym obcym alfą. Tym olbrzymim, brodatym Finem, który wyglądał jak nordycki bóg Thor w dżinsach i koszulce Henleya. Przyglądał się im najwyraźniej wiedząc o wiele więcej o nich, niż oni o nim (oni o nim nie wiedzieli praktycznie nic) i Dean czuł się trochę niekomfortowo.

Najchętniej wsadziłby Casa pod pachę i poszedł sobie, ale omega zaczął właśnie opowiadać o ślubie, szczeniaczkach i schronisku ( _Adam? Pamiętasz Adama? Tak, mieszka z nami! Bardzo nam pomaga przy prowadzeniu domu. Mogę na nim całkowicie polegać!_ ), po chwili wyciągnął telefon, żeby pokazać zdjęcia, Rudy wyciągnął swój i zaczął pokazywać im dom w Helsinkach, warsztat Lassego, który - okazało się - jest kowalem i wyrabia repliki wikińskiej broni, okucia mebli, łodzi, oraz, okazjonalnie, biżuterię.

\- Bardzo ciekawe... - Zainteresował się Dean i zaczął podpytywać o ostrza, techniki obróbki metali i coś poręcznego na wyjątkowo duże skurczybyki. To wzbudziło z kolei zainteresowanie Lassego, który spytał, jakiego rodzaju skurczybyki.

\- Hirviö? Mörkö? Potwory? - Podniósł swoją jasną, prawie białą brew.

\- Yhmmmm... - Westchnął przeciągle Dean, rozejrzał się dyskretnie i sprecyzował półgłosem. - Smoki.

\- Smoki? - powtórzył Lasse z niedowierzaniem, niepewny czy dobrze zrozumiał. - Lohikäärme?

\- Kyllä, lohikäärmeet \- powiedział Rudy, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu smartfona. - Mówiłem ci. Dean to badass. 

\- Słucham? - Dean spojrzał na niego. Cas zachichotał.

\- To komplement. - Rudy wybronił się z wdziękiem. - Lasse wie. Gdyby nie wy dwaj, byłoby po mnie. - Jego szeroki, radosny uśmiech zgasł i obaj z Lassem spoważnieli. 

\- Tak, stary. Kiitos! Dziękuję. - Lasse skinął Deanowi. - Kiitos paljon. Bez was nie miałbym kultaseni. - Spojrzał miękko na Rudy'ego i Rudy przechylił się, żeby dać mu całusa w policzek. - Mój ukochany... Tak mówicie? My sweetheart? - Dopytał. 

Dean uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem warg. Najwyraźniej fiński Wiking był jednym z tych łagodnych olbrzymów, którymi takie kłopotliwe, nieznośne omegi jak Rudy kręciły jak chciały. Znał ten ból.

\- Musimy pędzić. - Rudy zerknął na zegarek i poderwał się gwałtownie. - Lasse ma spotkanie w sprawie sporego zamówienia i nie możemy się spóźnić. Cas! Kolacja? U nas? Nie puszczę was z Londynu bez porządnego spotkania! - Nabazgrał na serwetce adres i numer telefonu, uściskał Casa po raz setny, pomachał Deanowi i pogonił Lassego do wyjścia, wołając coś po fińsku ( _...mä en usko!... Cas! Dean! Lontoossa! Cas... H än pelasti minut_...).

\- Chyba się ucieszył... - Dean schował serwetkę do kieszeni. - A ta cała Lassie... 

\- Lasse. Nie przedrzeźniaj. - Cas pomachał im przez szybę i patrzył, jak się oddalają. - Wygląda na bardzo miłego. 

\- Wygląda jak przerośnięty szczeniaczek. Z brodą. - Dean prychnął, spychając w niepamięć żelazny uścisk potężnej pięści. - Merdał ogonem na twój widok. - Dodał z przekąsem. - Rudy chyba uprawia jakiś niezdrowy kult.

\- To chyba twój bardziej. Ty go przeszmuglowałeś do Europy. - Cas go pogłaskał z czułym uśmiechem. - Dziękuję.

\- A ty za co?

\- Za Rudy'ego. 

\- To było bardzo niebezpieczne, wiesz? - Dean zaczął kroić ostygłe kiełbaski. - Zadarł z naprawdę paskudnymi typami... Naprawdę... wstrętnymi... - Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Cas nie wiedział, czy chodziło o typów czy o mięso unurzane w skrzepłym tłuszczu i ściętym białku z jajek. - Wpadł po uszy. Tak. Po uszy w syfie, naprawdę w potężnym syfie, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, w jakim syfie. - Pokiwał z udawanym zamyśleniem, zagryzł kiełbaską i kontynuował. - Rozumiesz, dosłownie uratowałem mu skórę. Dosłownie, Cas. Serio, musieliśmy z Sammym się nieźle napocić, żeby mu wyrobić fałszywe dokumenty i... 

\- ...i ta szuja Crowley wam pomógł, wiem. - Cas uciął przechwałki Deana, dobrze wiedząc, że próbuje teraz wyolbrzymić swoje zasługi i podbić stawkę. Niepotrzebnie. Cas był mu naprawdę wdzięczny i bez tych wysiłków. - Spotkamy się z nimi?

\- A chcesz? Zostały nam raptem dwa dni. Myślałem, że wyskoczymy do tego Paryża, co to tak ci zależało... Luwr, ta średniowieczna brzydulka z krzywym uśmieszkiem, wiesz, Mona Lisa, te sprawy?

\- Do Paryża zabierzesz mnie kiedy indziej. - Cas przechylił głowę, patrząc uważnie i Dean przestał żuć.

\- Co?

\- Stęskniłem się.

\- Za kim? - Nie zrozumiał.

\- Za tobą, głupku. - Cas odsunął talerz z zimną jajecznicą. - Moglibyśmy wrócić do hotelu, to byś mi opowiedział _dokładniej_ , jak uratowałeś Rudy'ego przed mafią... - Zerknął spod rzęs. - Chyba, że wolisz połazić po muzeach?...

\- Rachunek! - Dean z hurgotem odsunął krzesło. - Spieszy nam się!

\- Ale zabierzesz mnie do Paryża! - wydyszał Cas w windzie, rozpłaszczony na ścianie, z rękami Deana we własnych majtkach (tych jedwabnych, po sto osiemdziesiąt funtów za parę).

\- W przyszłym roku. Obiecuję! - wysapał Dean, szarpiąc się z suwakiem. - Jak tylko  złapiesz oddech po szczeniaczku. W... wa...ka...cje. Karta! Mam w kieszeni, sięgniesz?

Cas sięgnął, przez korytarz przelecieli jak huragan, odbijając się od ścian, Dean pchnął go na drzwi, Cas przyłożył kartę, odblokowując zamek i wpadli do środka, zrzucając ubrania.

\- Buty... Dean, buty... - Cas wyjęczał ze spodniami zsuniętymi do kolan, przyparty do atrapy kominka (poza kanapą, fotelem i skrawkiem stolika była to jedyna przestrzeń w saloniku nieprzysłonięta kwiatami). - DEAN!

\- Dobra, buty, zaraz zdejmę... - wymruczał uspokajająco jak tylko klęknął przed omegą i jego wspaniałym...

\- DEAN! - wrzasnął Cas, łapiąc go za głowę.

\- Przepraszam, już wychodzimy, już wychodzimy! Przepraszam! - Usłyszał za plecami damski głos i dźwignął się z kolan, żeby zasłonić sobą omegę. Pokojówka była w średnim wieku, wychodziła w sypialni z naręczem brudnej pościeli i workiem śmieci. Druga, młodsza, wynosiła resztki lampy w jednej ręce, a w drugiej pękniętą doniczkę z małym świerkiem.

\- Dziękujemy. - Dean starał się pozbierać do kupy, zerknął na spodnie (strategiczny rejon był zabezpieczony - zdążył porozpinać i rozebrać tylko omegę), wyciągnął portfel i wysupłał dwa banknoty napiwku (albo odszkodowania za straty moralne, jak kto woli).

Obie kobiety przyjęły pieniądze, odwracając wzrok skromnie w przeciwnym kierunku i pospiesznie wyszły. 

\- Co oni sobie o nas wszyscy pomyślą? - Cas zaczął podciągać spodnie. - Co za wstyd...

\- Ej, ej! Królewno, majtki w dół! - Dean nie pozwolił mu się zapiąć. - Jestem pewien, że nie takie rzeczy widzieli. - Przypomniał sobie tę staruszkę, której wypadły zęby wczoraj wieczorem i parsknął śmiechem. - Zresztą, to ty chciałeś wracać do hotelu!

\- Dean! Czy ty nie masz za grosz przyzwoitości?! One widziały mnie nago... - Zawodził Cas.

\- Nie całkiem nago! - Sprostował. - Masz bluzę i spodnie...

\- Ściągnięte do kolan! - krzyknął. - Bez majtek!

\- Zasłaniałem cię... - Chciał pocieszyć, ale Cas aż się spocił z przejęcia, zdając sobie sprawę, co faktycznie ujrzały pokojówki.

\- Robiłeś mi... - Przycisnął dłoń do ust, wstydząc się wymówić.

\- A ty się martwiłeś butami! - Dean wybuchnął śmiechem, przerzucił go przez ramię i pomaszerował do sypialni. - Królewno, teraz pobawimy się w Facetów w Czerni. Będę jak Tommy Lee Jones. Pokażę ci taką zaawansowaną technologię, czekaj, tylko wyjmę... Patrz uważnie, nie mrugaj...

\- Dean! Przestań się wygłupiać!

\- No, co? W filmie działało... Zobaczysz, zaraz o wszystkim zapomnisz... 

\- Dean...

\- Co?

\- Gdzie mi pchasz tę technologię?

\- To film o kosmitach. Robię ci eksperymenty... - wymruczał. - Przestań narzekać i wczuj się w rolę. 

\- Dean? 

\- No?

\- Ta twoja technologia...

\- Tak?

\- Chyba... Trochę... Działa...

\- Ba. Królewno, dopiero się przekonasz!

 


	143. MŁOT THORA

\- Hän on todella söpö - mruknął Lasse. - Miałeś rację. Hän on ihana. Śliczny.

Rudy zaplótł ramiona na piersi i popatrzył groźnie.

\- Ale kocham tylko ciebie. Przecież wiesz. - Lasse roześmiał się i pocałował omegę w czubek nosa. - Zazdrosny?

\- Ja?  - Zdziwił się z aktorską przesadą. - Nie mam o co. Cas nawet nie spojrzy w twoim kierunku. Czci Deana jak gwiazdę rocka... - Wrócił do wypakowywania zakupów na kolację.

\- Dobrze ułożony omega. Może byś wziął z niego przykład? - Lasse nalał im obu po kieliszku wina.

\- A czego mi brakuje? - Zbuntował się.

\- Niczego. A już na pewno nie bezczelności. Tego masz aż nadmiar. Nie to co ten omega, ktoś go nauczył manier... - Droczył się. - Może powinienem zapytać Winchestera?

\- Deana! - Rudy roześmiał się, trzasnął drzwiami lodówki i wyciągnął z szuflady nóż do filetowania. - Czemu nie? Możesz pytać... - Pokręcił głową i zaczął szykować mięso.

\- Mówiłeś, że to badass. - Lasse obserwował jak ostrze błyska w zręcznych dłoniach. - Co to dla niego ułożyć omegę, jeśli radzi sobie ze smokami... Ma pewnie swoje sposoby.

Rudy uśmiechał się pod nosem. 

\- Otwórz! - Zażądał, wskazując słoik oliwek i drugi, z kaparami.

\- Sprawia wrażenie stanowczego... - Śnieżny wilk odłożył nakrętki na bok i usiadł na barowym stołku po przeciwnej stronie blatu, przyglądając się krzątaninie Rudy'ego. 

\- O! Jest stanowczy! Jest ostry! - Zgodził się Rudy. - W schronisku nikt go nie lubi. Omegi się go boją. No, nie wiem jak teraz, ale tak było kiedy tam mieszkałem. - Zastrzegł. - Wątpię, żeby to się zmieniło...

\- Aż taki straszny nie jest. Koloryzujesz. - Lasse ukradł kawałek surowego mięsa i dostał po łapach.

\- Jest. Pewnie musi być. Jego wataha liczy... Ze trzydzieści osób. Żebyś ich widział. Tych, co patrolowali okolicę... Trzeba umieć takimi zarządzać. - Przyznał. - Co dwa, trzy dni zjawiali się w schronisku... Bety, ale takie, że niejednemu alfie by spuściły manto. Prawdziwe zabijaki. - Rudy podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na swojego Wikinga. - Jak Ulf. 

\- Ulf nie jest zabijaką!

\- Poluje. Mieszka w lesie. Pewnie przez większość czasu biega na czterech i wyje do księżyca... - Rudy skrzywił się i podniósł brwi.

\- Uważasz go za dzikusa. - Lasse nie poczuł się obrażony w imieniu brata. W słowach Rudy'ego nie pobrzmiewała pogarda. Zachwyt też nie, ale coś w rodzaju respektu.

\- Nie zamieniłbym się. Za bardzo lubię miejskie wygody. Ale... - Omega zerknął z ukosa. - Widziałem wilki w Chicago. W Nowym Jorku. Nawet tu, w Londynie. Znasz ten typ. Pozoranci. Udają twardych, bo najczęściej mają do czynienia z nie-wilkami lub omegami. Zastraszają dziewczyny, prowadzą burdele, handlują prochami i zgrywają gangsterów z filmów... - Opłukał nóż, zmienił deskę i zaczął siekać zioła do marynaty. Zapachniało intensywnie i gorzko. - Ale gdybyś zostawił ich w lesie, zimą... W górach... Byliby bezradni jak nowonarodzone szczeniaczki. Nie dorastają Ulfowi do pięt. Ani tobie. - Wskazał czubkiem noża. - Nie wbijaj się w dumę!

\- Nie śmiałbym! - Lasse żartobliwie uniósł obie dłonie. - Nie pozwalasz mi.

\- Nie ma nic gorszego niż zadufany w sobie alfa! - Przekonania Rudy'ego w tym zakresie były jasno skrystalizowane i nieugięte.

Lasse doskonale wiedział, że nie tupetem sobie zaskarbił uczucie omegi. Pochlebiało mu to. Rudy był na swój sposób i w odróżnieniu od innych, znanych im omeg twardy. Pyskaty. Wybredny. W Helsinkach kręcił się przy nim inny alfa, nawet dwóch, ale ten przyjezdny wilczek, początkowo nawet nie znający języka, dobrze się pilnował i unikał kłopotów. Z paranoiczną nieufnością odnosił się do obcych wilków, trzymał z dala od miejscowych watah i stanowczo odrzucał wszelkie awanse. Lasse dostrzegł go przypadkiem, wpadł mu w oko i po ostrożnym wybadaniu sytuacji przyjął, słuszną jak się później okazało, strategię cierpliwego obłaskawiania dzikiego przybysza.

 _Omega z charakterem_ , ocenił go Ulf, brat Lassego, gdy Lasse poprosił o opinię niezaangażowanego obserwatora. Czy warto się uganiać za tym wilczkiem, czy dać sobie spokój? Co Ulf by poradził?

 _Jest jak zwierzak, który wymknął się obławie_ , powiedział Ulf po namyśle. _To zmienia perspektywę. Jeśli będziesz naciskać, ucieknie. Boi się sideł. Pułapek. Czmychnie, gdy tylko zwęszy zagrożenie. Ale jeśli go oswoisz, będzie wierny jak pies._

Lasse póki co nie miał powodów do narzekań.

\- Był tam taki wilk... - Zamyślił się Rudy, ostrze zawisło nieruchomo. - Rufus. Potrafił podejść niezauważony. Nie zostawiał śladów. Widziałem kiedyś, jak złapał szerszenia... Palcami. - Podniósł dłoń i powtórzył gest w zwolnionym tempie. - Nigdy nie podniósł głosu. Nawet nie pamiętam, żeby coś mówił. W każdym razie - wrócił do siekania - ani on, ani reszta z watahy Winchestera nie starali się _sprawiać_ wrażenia. Nie zaprzątali sobie tym głowy. Nie przy nas. - Przewrócił oczami. - Byliśmy dla nich tylko tuzinem głupich omeg, bojących się własnego cienia.

\- Łatwo ulec pokusie. - Lasse dolał sobie wina.

\- Mówisz o...? Nie. Nigdy. - Rudy zaprzeczył z żelazną pewnością. - Przez pół roku, kiedy tam byłem nikt z rancza nas nie zaczepił, ani razu. Przyjeżdżali, rozglądali się, sprawdzali czy wszystko w porządku, czy nikt obcy się nie kręci i odjeżdżali. Cas by nie pozwolił.

\- Cas to omega. Nie przeczę, Dean jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec niego, zauważyłem dzisiaj, ale gdyby doszło do konfliktu... Do konfrontacji między kimś z was a jego watahą... - powiedział cicho, nie chcąc nadłamywać żarliwej wiary Rudy'ego we wszechmoc uwielbianego patrona. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, doceniam wszystko co dla ciebie zrobili. Zwłaszcza Dean. Wyglądają na fajną parę i nie dziwię się, że Dean okazuje mu wiele względów. - Lasse uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ich krótkiego spotkania. 

Rudy dojrzał ich przez witrynę knajpki a upewnił go ślad znajomej woni na drzwiach, gdzie omega otarł się o framugę. Zawrócił, żeby sprawdzić, wszedł do lokalu. Lasse podążał za nim i pierwsze, co zobaczył to ten drobny, ciemnowłosy omega nachylający się ulegle do alfy, zapatrzony w niego z niemal nabożnym uwielbieniem, szepczący coś - sądząc po minach ich obu i unoszącym się wokół zapachu - z miłością. Przez całe spotkanie Cas ani razu nie dotknął obcego alfy (poza tym momentem, kiedy to Lasse zagarnął go w niedźwiedzi uścisk), nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Utrzymywał wyraźny, grzeczny dystans. Czujnie zerkał na Deana, szukając jego aprobaty, przyzwolenia. Nie zabrał serwetki z adresem, którą zostawił Rudy na stoliku. Poczekał, aż Dean ją schowa. 

Cas w opowieściach Rudy'ego jawił się jak bohater o niemal nadnaturalnych mocach, charyzmatyczny opiekun i zbawiciel uciemiężonych, amerykańskich omeg i Lasse mając okazję obserwował go z zaciekawieniem. I z pewnym rozczarowaniem. Ot, młody wilk, który potrafiłby niejednemu alfie zawrócić w głowie urodą, wdziękiem i łagodnością. Z tego tytułu zapewne zyskał spore wpływy i przywileje niedostępne większości omeg, ale mimo to nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Wyglądał na słodkiego chłopca i na pewno robił, co mógł, korzystając z możliwości oferowanych przez zamożnego, utalentowanego alfę, niemniej Rudy przesadzał. I niepotrzebnie był zazdrosny. Lasse nie gustował w aż tak uległych omegach. Życie na północy jest trudne. Śnieżne wilki ceniły wewnętrzny ogień, który pomagał przetrwać. Rudy miał tę iskrę, ale Cas? Kruchy kwiatuszek, ścięty pierwszym mrozem. Żaden materiał na Wikinga.

\- Mówiłem ci, że Cas jest... - Rudy przyprawił mięso, zalał oliwą i odstawił do macerowania.

\- Hermafrodytą? - Lasse skinął. - Da się wyczuć. 

\- Rzadki okaz. - Rudy zabrał się za przygotowanie deseru. - Może mieć szczeniaczki.

\- Serio? - Lasse słyszał jednym uchem, że rozmawiali o jakiś dzieciach i Cas chyba pokazywał zdjęcia Rudy'emu. - Własne?

\- Mają kilkoro. Więc tak, serio. - Rudy zaczął się śmiać, wykładając składniki do tiramisu. - Własne. Nie zauważyłeś? Nawet wygląda trochę jak dziewczyna.

\- Pod ogon mu nie zaglądałem. - Obruszył się Lasse. - I nie zamierzam.

\- Nie zaglądaj. - Rudy pogroził palcem. - Bo jeśli Dean cię nie dopadnie, to ja to zrobię!

\- Tylko twój ogon mnie interesuje. - Wyznał Lasse.

\- Tak?

\- Yhm. - Wymienili spojrzenia i Rudy mrugnął wesoło.

\- Kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem spodziewał się... Czekaj... Jenny? Judy?... Joy! Joy. Dean go przywiózł do schroniska. Cas się wygramolił z dżipa jak ostatnia niezdara, z wielkim brzuchem. - Naszykował pucharki i zrobił krótką przerwę na łyk wina i kęs mascarpone. - Uhm, w pierwszej chwili byłem przekonany, że to wilczyca, nie wilk. Przyznaję, byłem trochę skonfundowany. Wszyscy o nim mówili, jak o chłopaku, a tu nagle... Wiesz, nieczęsto się spotyka takie rzeczy. No, owszem, transseksualista. Transwestyta... Wiesz, źle się czujesz w swoim ciele, przebierasz się i tak dalej... Ale Cas to nie ten przypadek. - Rozejrzał się za kieliszkiem i napił mały łyk. - Adam nas uprzedził, żebyśmy nie wciągali go w zwierzenia. Że nie powinniśmy go stresować. Zresztą, powiedział, Dean nikogo do niego teraz nie dopuści i nawet nie próbujcie zawracać mu głowy. Tak powiedział.

\- Wyobrażam sobie.

\- Zawsze się wkurzał, kiedy Cas z kimś rozmawiał trochę dłużej. Kiedyś jedna z dziewczyn zwierzyła mu się, co robili jej kuzyni w dzieciństwie, póki nie uciekła z watahy i Cas się popłakał. Afera z tego była, że ho ho! - Gwizdnął. - Dean zagroził, że zamknie schronisko. Wściekł się. Naprawdę nikt go nie lubił w schronisku. Był dla nas nieustannym zagrożeniem, straszył nas samą obecnością. Musieliśmy go znosić, bo był w pakiecie z Casem, ale gdy się pojawiał, wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi. A ta dziewczyna... nie chciała go zmartwić, Casa. Po prostu niektórzy z nas musieli się wygadać. Wyrzucić z siebie to, co nas gryzło. Cas umiał słuchać. Łatwo się było przed nim otworzyć. Był taki ciepły i przyjazny... Zawsze tuż po przyjeździe witał się z każdym, pytał o samopoczucie, zdrowie, pobyt... Czy nam nic nie trzeba, czy odpoczywamy. - Rudy westchnął nagle. - Nie wiem jak to robił, ale nawet takim zwykłym "jak się dziś miewasz?" potrafił sprawić, że... Nie czułeś się już taki samotny. I taki... Przerażony. Mieliśmy w schronisku jednego alfę i, z całym szacunkiem, nie był to Dean. Z czego się śmiejesz?

\- Całe to schronisko... Pachnie mi sektą. Albo przynajmniej różowymi okularami. Rozumiem! Byliście mu wdzięczni, uosabiał wszystko, co kojarzyło się wam z pomocą, bezpieczeństwem i życzliwością. Większość z was uciekała przed jakąś traumą. Pierwszy pozytywny bodziec i reagowaliście jakby objawił się sam Ojciec Wszystkich Wilków. Cas był miły, ale sam mówiłeś, że to Dean rządził, wydawał polecenia i decydował o wszystkim, łącznie z tym, czy możecie rozmawiać z Casem i co mu mówić. - Podsumował. - To, że miałeś dach nad głową, lekarstwa, łóżko, jedzenie, ochronę, to była na pewno ciężka praca Deana. Czarna robota, którą ktoś musiał wykonać, żeby Cas mógł przyjechać i potrzymać was za rączkę.

\- Co? - Rudy zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem.

\- Trochę przesadzasz z tymi zachwytami. - Lasse dźwignął się, obszedł wyspę i przytulił go. - Cheerleaderko. Cas to fantastyczny facet, ale może taki być, bo ma za plecami kogoś takiego jak Dean.

Rudy westchnął. Alfy! Nic nie rozumieją. Rywalizują ze sobą, ale jak tylko jakaś omega zaczyna coś osiągać własnymi siłami, natychmiast zaczynają gadać, że to było możliwe tylko dzięki wparciu jednego z nich. Że tak naprawdę to zasługa alf i im się należą wszystkie podziękowania i splendory. Lasse podziękował przede wszystkim Deanowi. Jakby to on sam uratował Rudy'ego. A to Dean pierwszy chciał go wyrzucić ze schroniska. Rudy doskonale pamiętał tę awanturę i przerażenie, że za moment każą mu się pakować i wynosić, że wyląduje na ulicy i zdechnie gdzieś w ciemnym zaułku, z zimna, głodu i zakażenia, bo nie miał przy sobie ani grosza i był zbyt słaby, żeby się o siebie zatroszczyć. Gdzie miałby pójść? Paskudna rana po przypaleniu żelazkiem okropnie się paprała i potrzebował leków, opatrunków... Gdzie miał iść, jeśli teraz go wyrzucą z jedynego miejsca, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć pomoc? Jeśli nie zabije go głód i gorączka, to dopadną go bandyci i stłuką na miazgę, żeby dać przykład innym.

Dean powiedział: mowy nie ma, nie ściągnie mi tu na głowę wariatów z pukawkami. Dość dyskusji, rano ma się wynieść! Nie jestem cholerną Armią Zbawienia! Cas, jazda do wozu i ani słowa więcej!

Cas posłusznie wstał z krzesła, przytrzymując brzuch jedną ręką, podszedł do Rudy'ego i objął go ramieniem. Nic się nie martw. Wszystko będzie okay - szepnął. - Dużo śpij, dużo jedz i nie bój się.

I Rudy został. Przyjechała Amy, lekarka, która oczyściła ranę i pokazała jak zmieniać opatrunki. Cas bywał w schronisku jeszcze przez kilka tygodni, zawsze z Deanem nie odstępującym go na krok, a potem zniknął i pojawił się dopiero za dwa miesiące, z nosidełkiem i malutkim szczeniaczkiem na tylnym siedzeniu. Przywiózł furę ciastek, rozłożyli koce za domem i urządzili sobie piknik. Wokół biegały kurczaki, które sprowadzili do schroniska, żeby mieć świeże jaja. Rudy pamiętał, ile śmiechu im dostarczały najpierw małe, żółte pisklaki, które trzeba było troskliwie odchować, dogrzewając je lampami, a później kolorowe kury, które okazały się zaskakująco miłe i pocieszne. Jeden z wielu pomysłów Casa, żeby pomóc omegom zapomnieć o przykrościach, żeby je zaangażować w pracę na rzecz schroniska, żeby poczuły się potrzebne. Przynajmniej tak to zadziałało na Rudy'ego. Lasse mógł uważać co chciał, ale Rudy wiedział, że to Cas go ocalił.

I przekona się dziś przy kolacji, kto tu komu mógłby udzielać porad odnośnie tresury...

 

* * *

 

\- Przynieśliśmy wino! - Dean wszedł pierwszy, rozejrzał się, przywitał z gospodarzami i wręczył im butelkę. Cas dreptał za nim z dwoma pudełkami.

\- I deser.

\- Niepotrzebnie! - Rudy zabrał pudło, zajrzał. - Nie są to te twoje pyszne herbatniki cynamonowe? Co?

\- Nie. - Cas się uśmiechnął. - Nie mam tu dostępu do kuchni. Mieszkamy w hotelu.

\- Nie szkodzi. Ja mam i zrobiłem tiramisu. Ale mamy dwie alfy do wykarmienia, więc każde jedzenie mile widziane. - Rudy kazał Lassemu otworzyć wino a sam poszedł wypakować ciastka. - Naprawdę bałeś się, że nic nie ugotuję? - Roześmiał się, zerkając na zawartość drugiego pudełka. - Przyniosłeś cały obiad?

\- Cas ma celiakię. Zapomnieliśmy was uprzedzić, więc wziął porcję dla siebie, ale ja zjem wszystko, co podasz. Za siebie i za niego. - Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie, nie. - Odsunął kieliszek z zasięgu ręki Casa. - Zero alkoholu.

Lasse wymienił dyskretne spojrzenia z Rudym.

\- Więc! Tu mieszkacie? - Obszedł salon i wyjrzał przez okno na mikroskopijny ogródek.

\- Mieszkanie znajomych. Oni akurat są w Paryżu a my potrzebowaliśmy się zatrzymać w Londynie na kilka dni... - Lasse uważnie obserwował tego alfę. Dean Winchester. Tak, był zdecydowanie ciekawszy niż jego omega. Rozbawiony, rzucał żarciki, komplementy na temat wystroju, ale jego spojrzenie było czujne, mięśnie napięte i jeszcze nie umoczył ust w winie, mimo, że cały czas trzymał kieliszek. Lasse doskonale wiedział, że Dean właśnie sprawdza nieznany sobie teren zanim uzna, że jest bezpiecznie i może się odprężyć. Pozwolić omedze usiąść.

\- W Paryżu? - Cas skierował się do aneksu kuchennego, by pomóc Rudy'emu przenieść półmiski i sztućce. - Mieliśmy z Deanem wyskoczyć, zobaczyć Luwr, ale nie zdążyliśmy. Za dużo...

\- ...zwiedzania. - Dean puścił do niego oko i Cas się zaczerwienił.

\- Luwr jest przereklamowany! - Lasse machnął pobłażliwie. - Tłumy turystów i obrazki w większości o wiele mniejsze, niż się spodziewasz. I brzydsze niż ich własne reprodukcje. Nic nie straciliście.

\- Też tak uważam. - Dean skinął, podniósł kieliszek w niemym toaście i wreszcie się napił. Odprężył.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz odrobinę? To dieta? Czy chodzi o gluten? Nie wiedziałem, że wino zawiera gluten? - Paplał Rudy, rozkładając talerze na niewielkim stole w mikroskopijnej jadalni. Mieszkanie było dość ciasne i niskie, może przez to, że mieściło się w starej kamienicy. Pewnie było warte mnóstwo pieniędzy ze względu na lokalizację. Właściciele urządzili je ze smakiem w stylu skandynawskim, z kilkoma ładnymi grafikami, mnóstwem białych mebli i sosnowym parkietem. Wyburzając kilka ścian próbowali osiągnąć wrażenie przestronności (bez większego sukcesu, ale i bez szczególnej porażki). Dean czuł się jak wciśnięty w domek dla lalek, ale nie narzekał. Tu wszystko było jakieś takie... malutkie.

\- Nie zawiera. - Cas się nieśmiało uśmiechnął i zerknął na Deana pytająco. Dopiero, gdy pokiwał głową z przyzwoleniem dopowiedział cicho: - Ale szkodzi szczeniaczkom.

\- Nie jesteś szcze... - Rudy w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał. - Jesteś? Jesteś?! Teraz?

\- Właśnie się dowiedzieliśmy.

Rudy odstawił ostatni talerz z brzękiem i rzucił się do gratulacji.

\- Które to? - Lasse też wyciągnął dłoń do alfy.

\- Siódme. - Dean pękał z dumy, którą starał się nie epatować zbyt ostentacyjnie, ale też niespecjalnie ją tłumił.

Lasse gwizdnął i z zaskoczeniem zerknął na niepozornego omegę. Nie wyglądał na tyle dzieciaków. Północne klany też bywały wielodzietne, ale rzadko kiedy to omegi rodziły szczeniaczki. Silne, zdrowe potomstwo potrzebuje silnych, zdrowych matek. Cas wyglądał na chuchro. I ta celiakia... Czy to nie ryzykowne?, zastanowił się i jeszcze raz uważnie mu przyjrzał.

Obrączka była ludzkim obyczajem, niezbyt popularnym i z rzadka respektowanym w tradycyjnych klanach, ale trudno było nie dostrzec śladów na szyi. Pachniał swoim alfą tak intensywnie, że nie było żadnych wątpliwości, jak spędzili kilka ostatnich godzin (z wyłączeniem pospiesznych zakupów). Zanim usiedli do jedzenia Dean kilka razy go dotknął, to były drobne gesty, gdy kładł dłoń na ramieniu, na plecach, raz czy dwa na tyłku czy udzie, ale obaj sprawiali wrażenie, że nie mogą się bez nich obejść. Cas za każdym razem lekko się prostował i zerkał na Deana i kiedy Dean złapał to spojrzenie to na moment przestawał mówić, jakby tracił wątek. Całkowicie normalne zachowanie nowożeńców, ale oni byli parą od kilku lat, z kilkorgiem dzieciaków i Lasse skinął z uznaniem. Jeśli wciąż tak na siebie działali, to musiała być w tym miłość.

\- Jeszcze! - Dean zerknął w talerz omegi i zmarszczył się groźnie. - Mało dziś jadłeś. Nie zostawiaj resztek.

Cas bez dyskusji wziął odłożony przed momentem widelec i zaczął niemrawo grzebać w warzywach.

\- Jeszcze musisz zmieścić deser! - Rudy roześmiał się perliście. - Zrobiłem według twojego przepisu! Mam wszystkie twoje książki! Lasse uwielbia jagodowe muffiny z likierem! A tiramisu...

\- Biszkopty - powiedzieli jednocześnie Cas i Dean. Jeden z rezygnacją a drugi dziarsko.

\- Prohibicja na te specjały. Gluten. Nie szkodzi, nic się nie zmarnuje, zjem za niego. - Zaoferował, odsuwając pusty talerz. - Rudy, to było przepyszne. Cas może zjeść makaroniki, które kupiliśmy. Są z mielonych migdałów i białek z cukrem, więc mu nie zaszkodzą. Mówiłeś, że zajmujesz się kowalstwem? - Zwrócił się do Lassego, gdy Cas zaczął z Rudym zbierać talerze i zmieniać nakrycia pod desery.

\- Pilnuje cię jak po staremu - szepnął Rudy, gdy przeszli do kuchni. Cas mrugnął wesoło w odpowiedzi.

\- Lasse jest bardzo przystojny! - odszepnął na ucho. - Jest dobry dla ciebie? - spytał trochę niespokojnie.

\- Bardzo. Jest w porządku.

\- Gdyby coś, dzwoń. - Cas popatrzył znacząco. - Wysłaliśmy cię za ocean, to i ściągniemy z powrotem, jeśli będzie trzeba.

\- Nie trzeba. Ale dziękuję. - Rudy znów go objął. - A ty? - mruknął ledwo słyszalnie. - Siódmy maluch... - Zawiesił głos. - Może... powinien... dać ci trochę... odpocząć?... - Wydukał, onieśmielony, że wkracza w tak osobiste rejony. - Przepraszam, Cas, nie chcę być wścibski, ale...

\- Ja chciałem. - Cas spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Dam radę.

\- Nie mówię, że nie dasz...

\- Jestem strasznie szczęśliwy, Rudy. Strasznie. - Cas znów miał ten maślany wzrok, utkwiony w Deanie, który za Lassem przeszedł do salonu, dyskutując coraz zawzięciej o sztyletach, mieczach, damaskinażu, hepatizonie, stali tyglowej, skuwaniu, meteorytach i oryginale Ulfberhta, który być może byłby do obejrzenia (powiedział ostrożnie Lasse, wzbudzając w Deanie ekscytację, którą, w przeciwieństwie do chwalenia się szczeniaczkami, zdecydowanie starał się ukryć).

Cas i Rudy wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia: oto alfy i ich zabawki.

\- Nadal chodzi na smoki? - Rudy wyjął pucharki z lodówki i zaczął szukać odpowiednich widelczyków, grzebiąc po szufladach. - Nie boisz się o niego?

Cas zaprzeczył.

\- Jest bardzo ostrożny. - Wytłumaczył. - Zresztą, ostatni raz był w zeszłym roku i obiecał, że to ostatni raz naprawdę. - Zawahał się.

Rudy wziął tacę i pomaszerował w kierunku kanap i niskiej skrzyni, pełniącej rolę stolika kawowego. Lasse i Dean pochylali się nad płaskimi walizkami wyściełanymi gąbką z kilkoma egzemplarzami, które Lasse przywiózł pokazać klientowi. Dean sięgnął po jedną z replik i chwilę ważył w dłoni. Cas wiedział, że alfa zechce umówić się na drugie spotkanie. Że zechce coś zamówić. Na smoki. Czuł, szóstym zmysłem, instynktem omegi, rozpoznawał ten błysk w oku i nagle Dean i reszta odwrócili się do niego z niepokojem.

\- Stało się coś? Źle się czujesz? - spytał Dean, podchodząc. - Chcesz się położyć?

\- Nic. Nie... Nie wiem... Zakręciło mi się w głowie. - Skłamał. Zapach go zdradził. Dean kazał mu usiąść i podał wodę.

\- Chcesz wracać do hotelu?

\- Nie. Nie, już mi przeszło. - Zapewnił z uśmiechem, starając się uspokoić, odegnać tę falę lęku, która wypełniła jego żyły katecholaminami, substancjami cuchnącymi strachem. To one wzbudziły alarm u nich wszystkich. 

\- Nie strasz pasażera. - Przypomniał Dean, nadal kucając przy nim i gładząc po ramieniu. - Ani mnie, okay?

\- O...kay...

\- Okay?

\- Okay.

\- Okay! - Alfa rozejrzał się. - A propos, straszyliście mnie deserem! Chyba jestem gotów na to wyzwanie!

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła spokojnie. Opróżnili cztery butelki wina (Cas opróżnił dzbanek soku i dwie filiżanki Earl Greya), zrobiło się wesoło, Lasse opowiadał jak uganiał się za Rudym i jak w końcu wylądowali w fińskiej łaźni, co bardzo przyspieszyło dynamikę ich randek. Dean opowiedział, jak uczył Casa pływać, żartując, że _ta syrenka w wodzie ma wyporność kamienia, który natychmiast idzie na dno_. Cas opowiedział o lataniu awionetką a Rudy o nartach biegówkach i unihokeju. Lasse pochwalił Rudy'ego za zręczność. To Rudy zainteresował go biżuterią i zaczął pomagać w warsztacie przy wykuwaniu i rytowaniu bardziej ozdobnych rękojeści i głowic.

\- Nie wszystkich stać na miecz czy topór, nie wszyscy zresztą chcą kupować takie rzeczy, ale biżuteria świetnie się sprzedaje. - Lasse pocałował Rudy'ego w policzek i dźwignął się, żeby splądrować lodówkę z ostatniego sześciopaku piwa.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie! - wykrzyknął Rudy i po chwili przyniósł pudełko z żelaznym wisiorkiem. - To ostatnie, które nam się uchowało, resztę zdążyliśmy rozdać lub sprzedać. Mjölnir. Talizman. - Wyjął zawieszkę i podał omedze. - Na szczęście. Dla ciebie i dla maluszka.

\- Mjölnir? - Cas podniósł go do oczu. - Wygląda... jak kołyska...? - Uśmiechnął się.

\- To nie kołyska! To młot! Młot Thora! - Sprostował Lasse, wracając. Podał butelkę Deanowi i sam otworzył jedną dla siebie. Rudy już przy trzecim winie zadeklarował abstynencję, poprzestając na coli z cytryną. - Chociaż... - Lasse zastanowił się. - Thor sprzyja małżeństwom. I rodzeniu dzieci. - Podniósł palec. - A dziś jest jego dzień. Torstai! - Roześmiał się tubalnie i poklepał po udzie.

\- Czwartek! - powiedział Dean, wznosząc butelkę. - Za czwartek. I za Thora.

\- Czwartek... - powtórzył Cas jak echo i mocno przytulił się do alfy z nagłym dreszczem niepokoju. W czwartek Dean go przywłaszczył. W czwartek ukradł i rozbił Impalę i porwała go Sue. W czwartek umarła Bella. Czwartki nie były najszczęśliwszymi dniami jego życia...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas jest Aniołem Czwartku :) jego ulubione niebo to czwartkowe popołudnie pewnego autystyka puszczającego latawiec.  
> Podobno to dlatego, że dniem emisji SPN (przynajmniej serii 4 i 5) był właśnie czwartek. W serialu jest kilka nawiązań, m.in. W odcinku z jednym z jeźdźców apokalipsy Dean mówi: dziś jest czwartek?


	144. POWRÓT DO DOMU

Gabe trzymał Joy na kolanach i gapił się w ekran z takim samym zachwytem i zainteresowaniem, jak reszta szczeniaczków. Co chwila nabierał garść popcornu z pudła siedzącego obok Jimmy'ego i pakował do ust, rozsypując przy tym pękate ziarna i plując łuskami.

Jo zastanawiała się, co robić. Wezwać rodzinę? Zadzwonić do Bobby'ego? Do Sama? Do mamy? I co im powie? Że właściwie sama pomogła wepchnąć szczeniaczki w łapy obcego wilka, który miał _zatarg_ z jej rodziną? Aż się spociła ze zdenerwowania. Jak to możliwe, że o tym nie pomyślała? Gabe był bratem Casa i zachowywał się tak miło podczas wesela, taki był zabawny i... uroczy. Uroczy.

UROCZY

Pewnie przez cały czas nią manipulował i robił wszystko, żeby zawrócić jej w głowie, dobrze wiedząc, że jest odszczepieńcem, że spędziła ostatnie kilka lat z dala od rodziny i że ma, jakby to powiedzieć... niezałatwione... sprawy. Z Deanem.

Westchnęła i przetarła powieki, klnąc w duchu. _Zadzwoń do nich wreszcie!_ , wrzeszczał głos w jej głowie. Głos rozsądku. _Chodzi o dzieci!_

 _Nie dzwoń. Gabe żartował. To jego pokręcone, głupie poczucie humoru, nie zagrozi dzieciom. Nie Gabe_ \- szeptał słaby głosik w głębi piersi. Głupi głos, nie mający nic wspólnego z rozumem.

 

* * *

 

\- Muszę... Zaraz wrócę. - Cas podniósł z podłogi, gdzie wszyscy wylądowali nie wiadomo kiedy, wygodnie powyciągani i podparci ściągniętymi zewsząd poduchami. Minimalistyczne meble nie sprawdzały się przy nadwymiarowych wilkach a ani Amerykanie, ani Finowie w tym towarzystwie nie upierali się przy zasadach salonowego savoir-vivre'u.

Dean zerknął za omegą, nie przerywając pasjonującej rozmowy z Lassem. O broni białej. I smokach. Cas był tym tematem nieco zmęczony i pełny pęcherz był grzecznym pretekstem, żeby rozprostować kości, sięgnąć po telefon i zadzwonić do malców. Strasznie się już za nimi stęsknił i chociaż Dean zaproponował, że mogą jeszcze przedłużyć te wakacje, że zdążą pojechać Eutostarem do Paryża i nawet mogą tam spędzić kilka dni, to Cas odmówił. Innym razem. Tydzień to w sam raz bez szczeniaczków i rodziny, ale już czas się zbierać.

\- Zrobić jeszcze coś do jedzenia? Na pewno znajdziemy coś, co możesz zjeść... - Zaoferował Rudy, idąc za nim do kuchni. - Rany, już nie mogę słuchać o tych smokach. - Przewrócił oczami. - Zauważyłeś, jacy oni są monotematyczni? W domu Lasse ciągle nawija o hokeju. Albo o pogodzie, jak przyjeżdża Ulf. Ulf to jego brat. Mieszka pośrodku kompletnie niczego i nie wiem, czym się zajmuje poza łażeniem po lesie i leczeniem odmrożeń... - Roześmiał się, grzebiąc w lodówce w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co można szybko podgrzać i podać wiecznie głodnym wilkom. Z ulgą natrafił na mrożoną porcję lasagne i wrzucił do mikrofali, gdy Cas przeprosił i stanął w kącie przy dużym oknie, wybierając numer Miśka.

\- Miś? Cześć. Jak się miewacie? - spytał i aż oczy mu się zaszkliły na dźwięk głosu syna.

\- Tatuś? Tatuś! Ej! Johnny, zamknij się, tatuś dzwoni! Przestań się drzeć! - wrzasnął prosto do słuchawki. - Tatuś, kiedy wracacie?

\- W niedzielę powinniśmy być już w domu... - Cas zerknął na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie obok. - Przywieziemy wam mnóstwo prezentów. Tata wam nakupował całą furę zabawek, wiesz?

\- Wszystko, co było na liście? - Upewnił się Misiek, bo dobrze znał sztuczki rodziców. W tych kwestiach nie można było im ufać, bo coś, co oni uważali za świetne zabawki _edukacyjne i wspomagające rozwój_ (brr, Misiek aż się wstrząsnął z obrzydzeniem na te terminy) najczęściej nie nadawało się do niczego a już na pewno nie do zabawy. A to, o czym szczeniaczki marzyły, rodzice często uznawali za niepotrzebne fanaberie i wyrzucanie pieniędzy w błoto. Zatem jasno z tego wynikało, że ich gusta nieczęsto się zbiegały w satysfakcjonującym obie strony punkcie i branie na wiarę tych fur zabawek mogło przynieść więcej rozczarowań niż radości.

Tylko wujek Gabe jak obiecywał prezenty to w ciemno można było przyjąć, że czeka ich kupa zabawy. A propos wujka Gabe'a...

\- Bo wujek obiecał, że po kinie pojedziemy na zakupy, ale jak dziadziuś z wujkami nas zabrali z kina, to od razu wróciliśmy na ranczo! - oznajmił z ledwie skrywaną irytacją. - To trochę niesprawiedliwe. Nie rozumiem, czemu byli tacy źli na wujka! Wujek bardzo się starał i dobrze mu szło i byłby wygrał ten zakład, dla cioci Jo, gdyby mu nie przeszkodzili i to było trochę oszustwo, nie sądzisz? Bo oni się założyli i wujek by wygrał. Byliśmy naprawdę grzeczni, nawet bliźniaki! - Cas usłyszał w tle wrzaski bliźniaków, awanturujących się o to _nawet_. - A ciocia Jo płacze i pokłóciła się z dziadziusiem i chce wyjechać i nie wracać... - Misiek zaczerpnął powietrza i Cas wtrącił nieco zaniepokojony:

\- Jaki zakład?

\- No, bo wujek nas zabrał do kina, takim wielkim autobusem, żeby się wszyscy zmieścili, z ciocią Jo i w ogóle. O! I miałem dostać dwie dychy po wszystkim, a nie dostałem, bo wujek Rufus zabrał wujka Gabe'a i już nie wrócili na ranczo! - Misiek przypomniał sobie o tej wymiernej stracie i jego zdenerwowanie wzrosło.

\- Czemu nie wrócili?... - Cas nie nadążał z przyswajaniem informacji. - Możesz dać Ellen do telefonu?

\- Co się stało? - Dean zastrzygł uchem, dźwignął się ze stęknięciem i podszedł, nasłuchując. - Dzwonisz do domu? Z kim gadasz?

\- Z Miśkiem... - Cas pokręcił głową. - Nic nie rozumiem, co on mówi...

\- Misiek? - Dean przejął słuchawkę. - Tu tata. Co tam? - Słuchał przez chwilę i jego raczej rozluźnione rysy nagle się wyostrzyły. - Daj mi wujka Sama albo dziadka. Natychmiast! - warknął.

\- Nie krzycz. - Cas dotknął go uspokajająco. - O co chodzi z tym zakładem?

\- Sammy?... No, co się...?... Co?... Jak? - Dean zmarszczył się tak groźnie i zapachniał takim gniewem, że Cas natychmiast zaczął szukać jego komórki, żeby zadzwonić do Ellen. Coś się stało w domu! Coś się stało!

\- Czemu, do jasnej cholery nikt do mnie nie zadzwonił?! - krzyknął Dean i Lasse podszedł do Rudy'ego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. - Pięknie... A gdzie go trzymacie? Ale pod strażą? Niech no ja tylko...

\- Ellen? Ellen, powiedz mi, co się stało? - Cas nie ukrywał zdenerwowania. - Czy dzieci są całe?

\- Znajdź mi lot jeszcze na dziś. - Rzucił do słuchawki Dean i rozłączył się. - Cas, jazda do hotelu.

\- Ale...

Dean odebrał mu słuchawkę, pożegnał się w jego imieniu i zaczął zbierać rzeczy: kurtkę, którą rzucił na oparcie krzesła i buty, które zdjął dla wygody.

\- Twój pokręcony braciszek z piekła rodem! - syknął, mocując się ze sznurowadłami. - Ta podła, mściwa kreatura... - Zbielał na twarzy z zimnej furii. - Co stoisz, jazda na dół. Wracamy do domu.

\- Dean, ale co się stało?

\- Możemy jakoś pomóc? - Zaoferował Lasse a Rudy ścisnął go za rękę, przestraszony nagłą zmianą nastroju alfy Winchestera i najwyraźniej złymi wieściami, jakie do nich dotarły.

\- Poradzę sobie. - Winchester nawet na nich nie spojrzał. - Ukatrupię śmiecia, jak powinienem dawno temu... Cas, nie każ mi powtarzać dwa razy.

\- Stój. - Cas stanął mu na drodze, trzęsąc się i wyłamując palce. - Powiedz mi, co się stało.

\- Pogadamy na lotnisku. - Popchnął go do wyjścia, ale Cas się zaparł.

\- Teraz. Powiedz mi _teraz_ \- powiedział cicho, ale z determinacją.

Dean popatrzył na niego niecierpliwie, wściekły, że się buntuje i opóźnia.

\- Dzieci są całe?

\- Tak. - Alfa potwierdził i Cas osłabł z nagłej ulgi. Prawie się przewrócił, gdyby Dean go nie podtrzymał. - Dobra, usiądź na chwilę... - Ustąpił, łagodniejąc. - Rudy, możesz wody? Nie denerwuj się, dzieciaki są całe. Nie denerwuj się, patrz na mnie i się nie denerwuj, tak?

Rudy pospiesznie napełnił szklankę i obaj przykucnęli przy Casie.

\- Dzieci są okay. Są bezpieczne. Nie denerwuj się. Jo zadzwoniła po chłopaków i zdążyli je przejąć po wyjściu z kina. - Dean przetarł oczy. - Z nią się też policzę! Jak tylko skończę z Gabem!

\- Gabe...? Gabe by nie skrzywdził dzieci. - Cas nie odrywał wzroku od alfy. - Gabe by nie skrzywdził moich dzieci.

\- _Twoich_ dzieci? - Dean podniósł brwi. - Miał w busie _wszystkie_ szczeniaczki. Nie tylko _twoje_! - skrzywił się na to słowo. - Sammy'ego też i Kevina i Gartha... WSZYSTKIE.

\- Ale co się stało? Nic nie rozumiem? - mamrotał Cas, nie wiedząc co zrobić ze szklanką, póki Rudy jej nie zabrał. - Jaki autobus? Jaki zakład?

\- Pojechali do kina, z Jo. Tylko oni dwoje. - Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, jak to się stało, że wataha im pozwoliła. Że nikt nie zainterweniował, że Bobby i Sam nie sprzeciwili się temu planowi. - Mając pod opieką wszystkie szczeniaczki! A potem ten... ten... śmieć! Szczur! Nie uciszaj mnie! Powiedział Jo, że lepiej, żeby nie był szaleńcem, który chce się zemścić za krzywdy, odbierając nam to, co najcenniejsze. Twój brat, ta szumowina, za którego ręczyłeś. Za którego _ręczyłeś_ i _błagałeś_ mnie, żebym pozwolił mu przyjechać na ślub, zabrał wszystkie nasze dzieci i chciał z nimi zrobić... chciał... z nimi... chciał... - Głos Winchestera nagle się załamał, ale chwila słabości trwała krótko i twardo dokończył. - Zajmę się nim. Raz na zawsze skończę ten temat. Powinienem już dawno temu, ale tak to jest jak ogon kręci psem! 

\- Dean...

\- Nie. Nie próbuj. Nawet nie próbuj. Ani słowa. - Wstał. - Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa!

\- Dean, muszę z nim pomówić...

\- Mowy nie ma. Zapomnij, że miałeś brata. - Dean spojrzał na zegarek. - Nie żartuję, Cas, zbieraj się do kupy i dupa w troki. Musimy się spakować, wymeldować i jechać na lotnisko, Sammy właśnie szuka nam lotu.

\- Muszę z nim pomówić. - Cas też wstał. - Gdzie jest? Gdzie go trzymają?

Lasse niuchnął z zaciekawieniem. Coś w zapachu Casa się zmieniło. Coś... w postawie. Dean też zwrócił na to uwagę i znów się zmarszczył.

\- Nie pozwalam. - Zanim omega zdążył zaprotestować, podniósł palec ostrzegawczo. - Nie! Znów cię przekabaci, jak za każdym razem! I patrz, do czego w końcu doprowadziłeś! Nie, Cas. Dość tych kaprysów. Ustępowałem ci za każdym razem i wyszły z tego same kłopoty. Nie. Tym razem się nie wywinie. I ty też mu nie pomożesz. Nie! NIE.

Cas nic się nie odezwał. Tylko patrzył. Patrzył alfie w oczy i Lasse cofnął się, próbując dać im nieco przestrzeni, nieco prywatności. Rudy też się cofnął i niepewnie potarł dłonią ramię. Między tymi dwoma, między Casem i Deanem toczyła się najwyraźniej jakaś bezgłośna rozmowa, jakiś rodzaj dziwnej, milczącej i jednocześnie bardzo intensywnej... kłótni.

Którą alfa _p r z e g r y w a ł_.

Lasse cofnął się jeszcze, stając za blatem kuchennej wyspy.

Cas się nie poruszył, nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa, ale w końcu Dean westchnął, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, wybrał numer i kazał podać Gabe'a.

\- Nie zdejmiesz go z haka. Nie tym razem! - Ostrzegł, zanim oddał słuchawkę omedze. Cas skinął łagodnie i zaczął rozmawiać z bratem.

Później, kiedy Winchesterzy już sobie poszli Rudy przytulił się do swojego alfy.

\- Myślę, że mógłbyś go zapytać o kilka porad. Wiesz... w sprawie... układania wilków. - Rzucił z ledwie skrywaną ironią. - Jak dobrze wytresować omegę i takie tam...

Lasse burknął coś nieokreślonego w odpowiedzi.

\- Żeby robił to co chcesz i nie robił czego nie chcesz. I w ogóle, żeby znał swoje miejsce. Jak Cas - powiedział z niewinną miną. - Kiedy Dean mu zabronił dzwonić do brata. Tak stanowczo. - Dorzucił z fałszywą rewerencją.

\- O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, chodziło o ich maluchy? Nie tylko o ich rodzone, ale o wszystkie dzieci z rodziny? - Zastanowił się Lasse. - Jeśli Dean jest takim alfą, na jakiego wygląda, to ten cały Gabe nie wyjdzie z tego żywy, żeby nie wiem, jak bardzo Cas go bronił. Co zresztą mnie zaskakuje, bo przecież to też jego dzieci. Czemu Cas go tak broni?

Rudy przygasł. Tak, cała sprawa była znacznie poważniejsza niż przepychanki między alfami i omegami, kto ma większą władzę... 

\- Nie wiem. - Przyznał. - W schronisku trochę się mówiło o tym i owym... - Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie plotki zawierające więcej domysłów i zmyśleń niż faktów. Czy można im było ufać? Adam, najstarszy stażem omega w schronisku zawsze mówił, że to nie ich interes i żeby nie pchali nosa w nie swoje sprawy, ale reszta omeg lubiła plotkować. - Podobno Dean go ukradł. Nie wiem, czy to prawda.

\- Ukradł? Jak to, ukradł?

\- Ukradł. Porwał. Podobno, nie wiem. Słyszałem. - Rudy podrapał się po szyi. - Może to przez to? Jeśli ten Gabe jest jego bratem i chodziło o jakąś zemstę... - Próbował poskładać strzępy informacji z tego, co zasłyszeli. - Co myślisz?

\- Myślę, ze cokolwiek za tym stoi, Gabe ma pozamiatane. Żaden alfa nie pozwoliłby wyjść cało komuś, kto postawił szczeniaczki w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli on tego nie zrobi, zrobią to inni rodzice w jego watasze, a wtedy on straci twarz i przestanie być alfą. - Wytłumaczył. - Jedyne, co Cas zyskał, to ta krótka rozmowa. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że ten jego cały _brat_ wszystkiego się wyprze i zrobi wszystko, żeby zagrać na jego uczuciach, ale o ile wy, omegi łatwo im ulegacie, alfy nie mają takiego luksusu. My nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby ktoś...

\- Cas uważa, że zaszło nieporozumienie. - Rudy dźwignął się na łokciu, żeby popatrzeć Lassemu w oczy. - Słyszałeś. Powiedział, że to nieporozumienie.

\- No, to niestety Gabe ma pecha. - Lasse zgasił lampę i westchnął z ulgą, układając się wygodnie na poduszce. - I to właśnie jeden z powodów, dla których cieszę się, że nie mam takiej wielkiej watahy. I szczeniaczków. To wielka odpowiedzialność, opiekować się rodziną. Podejmować trudne decyzje. Nie zazdroszczę teraz Deanowi, to co musi zrobić... Nie zazdroszczę.

\- Zabije go? - Rudy usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, gapiąc się przed siebie, w ciemność.

\- Zlikwiduje zagrożenie. - Lasse ziewnął i poklepał puste miejsce u swojego boku. - Chodź tu. Nie twoje zmartwienie.

\- A ty? Co ty byś zrobił? - Rudy położył się z powrotem. - Gdybyś musiał? Gdybyś... był w takiej sytuacji?

\- Na jego miejscu? Na miejscu Deana? - Lasse wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. - Cieszę się, że nie jestem i nie muszę podejmować takich decyzji, ale gdybym musiał... Gdybym naprawdę musiał... Zrobiłbym to, co trzeba.

Rudy zadrżał i przygryzł wargi.

\- Ale... to znaczy... to znaczy... - szepnął.

\- Gdyby ktoś zagroził tobie, zabiłbym drania bez cienia wahania. - Oświadczył Lasse głośno i spokojnie. - Więc wyobrażam sobie, że Gabe ma przed sobą tyle życia, ile zajmie Deanowi powrót do domu.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie obrażaj się. - Dean położył rękę na kolanie omegi. - Nie obrażaj. - Powtórzył, słysząc w swoim głosie błagalny ton i westchnął. - Cholera, Cas. Spójrz na mnie.

Cas spojrzał chłodno, spuścił wzrok i zmienił pozycję tak, że dłoń alfy się ześlizgnęła z jego nogi.

\- Teraz tak będziemy gadać? - Dean się wkurzył. - Urządzasz mi ciche dni i celibat, tak? Za karę, bo nie jestem _rozbawiony_ tym, że twój braciszek chciał zarżnąć nasze szczeniaczki! - syknął i zamilkł gwałtownie, napotykając przerażony wzrok pasażerki z siedzenia po drugiej stronie przejścia. - Problem? - spytał groźnie i kobieta odwróciła się w panice.

Cas wyglądał przez małe okienko, zacisnąwszy wargi w cienką kreskę.

\- Kto jest dla ciebie ważniejszy? Ten... - Dean zmełł w ustach jakąś paskudną obelgę - ...czy dzieci? O sobie nie wspominam. - Dodał z goryczą i jednym haustem opróżnił miniaturową butelkę whisky. - Najwyraźniej stoję gdzieś na końcu kolejki.

\- Nie stoisz. Nie stoisz, ale wiem, co zamierzasz i nie zgadzam się. - Wyrzucił z siebie Cas, nie mogąc dłużej znieść narastającego napięcia. - I wiem, że mnie nie posłuchasz, bo uważasz lepiej i ja... ja... - Rozpłakał się tak gwałtownie, że Dean w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, jak zareagować. - Po... prostu... - Chlipał i ocierał strużki łez. - Nie wierzę... że Gabe... to... nieporozumienie... Jak go... zabijesz... to ja... ci... ja nie... nie...

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - Stewardessa zjawiła się jak duch i bardzo podejrzliwie przyglądała Deanowi. _Cholerne ludzkie uprzedzenia_ , pomyślał alfa. _Jakaś omega zaczyna ryczeć i natychmiast wszyscy nerwowo się rozglądają i bredzą o przemocy domowej. Już nawet nie można takiemu sprać tyłka publicznie, bo zaraz rozpętuje się afera,_ zaczął warczeć i sapać ze złością.

\- ...nic im nie jest! Szczeniaczki są zdrowe i całe i nic im nie jest! - Szlochał Cas, nie zwracając uwagi na stewardessę i Deana i resztę pasażerów. - Czemu ty go tak nie lubisz? Co? Bo to mój brat? Trzeba było nie dawać mu złota! Mogłeś nie dawać złota, tylko mnie! Mogłem wtedy iść z nim i byś nie miał teraz pretensji, że celibat! - Rozwył się jak syrena alarmowa.

Stewardessa zaczęła go uspokajać, wypraszać Deana, żeby ich zostawił na chwilę samych, druga przyniosła buteleczkę wina ( _łyk na uspokojenie chyba nie zaszkodzi?_ ), Dean zaczął krzyczeć, że Cas nie może pić i nie zgadza się na żaden łyk i że omega ma natychmiast przestać panikować i denerwować szczeniaczka. Wtedy pierwsza ze stewardess zagroziła, ze jak obaj się nie uspokoją, to przyjdzie kapitan i zostaną ukarani grzywną.

Dean zaczął mówić, że proszę bardzo, niech sobie dzwonią po kogo chcą, ale jak się przez to spóźni do Nowego Jorku, to jego brat prawnik wtedy tak im się dobierze do tyłka, że puszczą całe te linie z torbami i w skarpetkach. Stewardessa bardzo się obraziła o te skarpetki i poszła po kapitana, omega zaczął uspokajać Deana, żeby nie rozrabiał i nie straszył ich prawnikami i przepraszał drugą stewardessę, obiecując, że już będą grzeczni, przyszedł kapitan i chwilę bardzo głośno rozmawiali - to znaczy każdy mówił swoje, łącznie z siedzącą opodal pasażerką, która nabrała odwagi, żeby poskarżyć, jak to ci dwaj mówili coś o zarzynaniu szczeniaczków i trzeba to koniecznie zgłosić do jakiejś fundacji ochrony zwierząt, bo _jacy psychopaci znęcają się nad malutkimi pieseczkami?_ , pytała płaczliwie, chociaż akurat nikt jej nie słuchał.

Cas znów się rozryczał, stewardessa groziła, że zaraz ich wysadzą, Dean wrzeszczał, że mogą lądować i wysadzać ile chcieć, ale gdzie, skoro są właśnie na środku Atlantyku i zaczął dzwonić do Sama, żeby szykował pozew, kapitan wreszcie przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją, przewrócił oczami, odesłał obie zdenerwowane stewardessy, żeby dopilnowały innych pasażerów, a sam nachylił się do alfy i polecił cicho:

\- Ogarnij swoją  omegę, niech przestanie urządzać histerie. Nikt nie mówi o wysadzaniu.

\- Nie? - Dean fuknął, uspokajając się nieco.

\- Na razie! Nie chcę słyszeć już żadnych skarg! - powiedział stanowczo. - Trzymaj swojego... Swoją... - Niuchnął, przyglądając się zaryczanemu i zapuchniętemu omedze z zaciekawieniem. - Wyczuwam szczeniaczka? - mruknął pytająco do Deana.

Dean odmruknął twierdząco i dwie alfy pokiwały głowami nad ciężką dolą oczekujących ojców. Najwyraźniej kapitan miał na tym polu własne, nielekkie doświadczenia.

\- Zachowuj się grzecznie. - Nakazał, zwracając się do Casa. - Nie przysparzaj swojemu alfie kłopotów. Ani mnie. Powinienem siedzieć za sterami zamiast uspokajać rodzinne kłótnie, tak?

\- Tak. - Cas zerknął w górę nieco przestraszony i zawstydzony przed autorytetem tego wilka.

\- Szczeniaczki mają swoje prawa, więc tym razem wam odpuszczę. - Kapitan odwrócił się i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Deana. Jak mąż i alfa do męża i alfy. - W businessie mamy wolne miejsca. Przeniosę was tam, ale już bez histerii, okay? - Upewnił się, a Cas pokiwał gorliwie. - No, to ustalone. Tam będzie wam wygodniej. - Rozejrzał się i zatarł ręce, zadowolony. - Powiem dziewczynom. 

Dean podziękował, uścisnęli sobie dłonie i rozstali się w zgodzie.

\- Kicaj, królewno. - Zabrał bagaż podręczny i przepuścił omegę, odprowadzany nienawistnym spojrzeniem sąsiadki-pasażerki.

Stewardessy też nie rozumiały skąd takie względy u kapitana, ale nie okazywały zawodu. Dean otrzymał kolejną miniaturkę z promilami, Cas sok i gorącą herbatę. Obaj po wyrzuceniu nadmiaru emocji milczeli i zbierali myśli, póki Cas nie wdrapał się Deanowi na kolana, owinięty kocem i bardzo skruszony.

\- No? - spytał Dean.

\- Kocham cię. 

\- I?

\- Przepraszam.

Dean poprawił się w fotelu, żeby znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję i wsunął dłonie pod koc.

\- Pogadam z nim. - Obiecał niechętnie. - Pogadam. Może to faktycznie... nieporozumienie... - Westchnął. - Nie rób sobie nadziei. To skunks. Pewnie wszystko obmyślał od miesięcy... - Jedną dłonią gładził go plecach, drugą trzymał na brzuchu, jakby chciał osłonić szczeniaczka. - Ale się już nie denerwuj. 

\- Już się nie denerwuję. - Cas zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w szum silników i oddech alfy. - Najważniejsze, że nikomu nic się nie stało.

 _Jeszcze_ , pomyślał Dean, ale zmilczał, żeby nie pogarszać sytuacji.

 

* * *

 

Do Montany lecieli z przesiadką w Chicago. Odnalazł się ich bagaż, więc mieli trzy razy tyle waliz, co wylatując, z czego ponad dwie trzecie a nawet cztery piąte to były rzeczy Casa, prezenty, pamiątki i zabawki. 

 _I kto tu jest uprzywilejowaną kastą?_ , zastanawiał się, ładując wszystko na wózek i ciągnąc za sobą, podczas gdy _królewna_ dreptała obok obarczona jedynie torebką ryżowych wafli i kubkiem sojowego latte z karmelem.

\- Dzieci! - wrzasnął nagle Cas, wyrzucił wafle i kawę do kosza i sprintem pognał przez poczekalnię prosto w objęcia małych łapek. Sammy, Amy, Garth i Bobby dopełniali skład komitetu powitalnego.

Chociaż Dean wiedział, że czeka go teraz jedna z najtrudniejszych spraw do przeprowadzenia, przez moment zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Cas, dzieci, rodzina... Znów byli w domu.

Wszyscy. Plus jeden.

 

 


	145. WYBORY, KTÓRYCH DOKONUJEMY

\- Dean, mogę się z nim zobaczyć? Proszę cię. Dean. - Cas wyszedł za nim na podwórko i szedł przez trawnik do samochodu. - Proszę. Dean, proszę. Tylko na parę minut. Dean. Proszę.

\- Mówiliśmy już o tym.

\- Proszę. Tylko kilka minut.

\- Nie nudź. Mówiliśmy o tym. Podjąłem decyzję.

\- Proszę.

\- Nie.

Cas zatrzymał się dwa kroki od dżipa, patrząc jak alfa wsiada i odjeżdża. Pogoda się popsuła, zrobiło się chłodno, jesiennie. Dni były wyraźnie krótsze i Cas zadrżał od zimnego powiewu, który strącił z gałęzi pobliskich klonów i kasztanowców zeschłe liście. Żółte i purpurowe, wyglądały jak pochodnie stojące w ogniu. Do niedawna lubił na nie patrzeć, chodzić z dziećmi na spacery po okolicznym lesie, zbierać bukiety i kasztany... Teraz odwrócił wzrok, skulił się i ciaśniej założył jedną połę swetra na drugą, chowając dłonie pod pachy, żeby nie zgrabiały.

Dean odjeżdżał, nie mówiąc dokąd i po co. Jak zwykle. Wrócili trzy dni temu i przez ten czas ani razu nie udało się wyprosić pozwolenia, żeby Cas zobaczył się z Gabem. Albo chociaż porozmawiał. Sytuacja była napięta. Ze względu na szczeniaczki nie rozmawiało się o tym w domu, a Dean dołożył do tego embargo na wszelkie informacje do omegi i Cas nie dowiedział się niczego ani od Ellen, ani od Jo. Od nikogo. Tylko tyle, co opowiedziały mu szczeniaczki, a one nie wiedziały za wiele i w większości traktowały całe zdarzenie jak zabawę (poza Miśkiem, mającym wciąż żal o tą obiecaną dwudziestkę). Wyszli z kina i mieli jechać na ciastka i zakupy w miejscowym sklepie z zabawkami, ale pod kinem czekali już tatusiowie i wujkowie, którzy zabrali je do domu a wujek Gabe zniknął. 

\- Powiedz mi, czy on żyje? Czy jeszcze żyje. - Poprosił Cas, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się opanować na tyle, żeby wrócić do kuchni. Ellen wytarła ręce w ściereczkę, zamknęła drzwi, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał i usiadła na krześle obok.

\- Musisz pomówić o tym z Deanem - powiedziała współczującym tonem.

\- Nie odpowiada, kiedy pytam. Nie chce rozmawiać. - Zacisnął pięści z tłumionej frustracji. - Każe mi się nie denerwować i nie myśleć o tym. A jak ja mam nie myśleć? To mój brat. - Pochylił się, jakby złapał go skurcz i Ellen dotknęła go z niepokojem. - Nic mi nie jest. Nic mi nie jest... Po prostu... chciałbym wiedzieć. Cokolwiek. Chciałbym wiedzieć.

Ellen pogłaskała go, nic więcej nie mówiąc, więc wstał i powlókł się na górę, do sypialni. Głowa go bolała, chciał się położyć, mając nadzieję, że zaśnie, że sen trochę pomoże, bo od trzech, czterech dni praktycznie nie zmrużył oka. Nie mógł się skupić na niczym, bawić się z dziećmi, gotować, siedzieć przy obiedzie ze wszystkimi, patrzeć na nich i czuć te spojrzenia, ciężar cichego oskarżenia, że to on sprowadził na dom nieszczęście, że to jego brat chciał skrzywdzić szczeniaczki. I chociaż był wściekły na Gabe'a to jednocześnie był wściekły na nich, że trzymają go gdzieś i może krzywdzą, męczą, może...

Zabiją.

Może już zabili i nie chcą mu powiedzieć.

Nie dowie się nawet, gdzie rzucili... gdzie... Z trudem przełknął ślinę, ściśnięte gardło całe bolało, jak przy anginie.

Gdzie go zostawili.

Dla nich był tylko członkiem wrogiej watahy, a dla niego był... bratem. Bratem. Gabe, Gabriel był jego bratem. Nie tylko należeli do jednej watahy, byli braćmi krwi. Gabe opowiadał mu, czego się dowiedział o ich wspólnym ojcu. Pisał w mailach. O ojcu. O sprawach, które zlecał mu Uriel. Czemu tak chciał odejść i nie mógł. Czemu upozorował własną śmierć. Czemu przyjechał wtedy za nim, na ranczo Winchesterów. W jednym z listów opisał, jak Winchester najpierw zwodził go obietnicami, wyciągnął wszystkie informacje, a potem powiedział, że nigdy nie odda omegi. Rzucił mu plecak z paroma kilogramami złota i zagroził, że albo odejdzie z tym, albo zrzucą go w jakąś rozpadlinę, gdzie nikt nie usłyszy jego skowytu, oprócz amatorów padliny, którzy cierpliwie poczekają aż zdechnie.

Ich relacje nigdy nie były łatwe, Cas czasem się go bał. Czasem go nienawidził. Miał żal. Może nie bezpośrednio do Gabe'a. Do całej swojej starej rodziny, że go oddali wtedy. Że pozwolili go porwać, a gdy Dean pozwolił mu odejść - schwytali i chcieli sprzedać drwalom. To wszystko, co się zdarzyło potem, pościg przez rzekę, w lesie, w górach, kiedy omal nie zginął nad przepaścią, zostawiony na łasce Phehlijaha i Deana, zastanawiając się, jak jego rodzina mogła mu to zrobić, jak Gabe mógł mu to zrobić... Jak mógł go zostawić w tym piekle...

Dean powiedział, że to zdrajca i że nie weźmie go do rodziny, bo _kto raz sprzedał, ten sprzeda zawsze_. Gabe sprzedał Zachariasza. Może ocalił im skórę, ale sprzedał za złoto, które dostał w plecaku. Zostawił Casa z Deanem. Za złoto.

Wtedy tak myślał. Dean tak powiedział i Cas mu uwierzył. _Głupi, naiwny omega, wierzy we wszystko jak dziecko,_ śmiał się Dean w gabinecie, rozwiewając wątpliwości Bobby'ego. Cas podsłuchał ich rozmowę i czuł, że każde z tych słów, okrutnych i pełnych pogardy, wbija się mu w serce.

Najgorsze było to, że zaczął... go lubić. Deana. Zaczął myśleć, że Dean chce być dla niego dobry, tylko nie umie. Że może się nauczy. Że może obaj się nauczą. Zaczął myśleć, że Dean się nim opiekuje i troszczy, na swój szorstki sposób, ale Cas był przyzwyczajony do złego traktowania, więc te wszystkie drobne gesty, to że dali mu jeść, że miał gdzie spać, że Dean przestał go bić, to wystarczyło, żeby Cas zaczął go... lubić. Ufać mu. Otwierać przed nim z nadzieją.

Dean twierdził, że Gabe wnosił zamieszanie w ich życie, chaos. Rozpacz i ból. Nie mógł go znieść. Ale to Dean kłamał o szczeniaczkach i aktach urodzenia. To Dean go wtedy tak strasznie gwałcił w nocy, kiedy Gabe przyjechał z Charliem. To Dean go wygonił, wyganiał za każdym razem, tylko dlatego, że Gabe nie odpuszczał, zjawiał się i chciał... pomóc.

Czy byłby zdolny skrzywdzić dzieci?

Jego dzieci... płynęła w nich nie tylko krew Winchesterów, omegi też. A skoro byli braćmi krwi, to była to też krew Gabe'a...

Cas zwinął się na łóżku ciasno, podciągając kolana pod brodę i obejmując je ramionami. Potrzebował schronienia i nie znajdował go już w objęciach Deana. Dean próbował się zbliżyć do niego, ale Cas odmówił ostatniej nocy i poprzedniej. Nie mógł. Coś w nim, w środku, zacisnęło się w supeł. Ochłódł, jak kawałek lodu. Nie znajdował ukojenia w dotyku Deana, nie znajdował pociechy w jego szeptach i pieszczotach. Wymówił się zmęczeniem po podróży i złym samopoczuciem z powodu maluszka. Dean nie naciskał. Odsunął się i zasnął zaraz, podczas gdy Cas leżał całymi godzinami w ciemnościach, myśląc o tych wszystkich... chwilach. Z Gabem.

W dzieciństwie. Bawili się razem, gdy byli mali i Gabe nie zapomniał o nim, gdy Cas zaczął być obarczany kolejnymi obowiązkami.Taki los omeg, taki los niechcianych, gorszych dzieci... Kuzynowie chodzili na polowania; Cas pomagał w kuchni i opiekował się niedołężną staruszką. Kuzynowie odrabiali lekcje, Cas nosił drewno ( _jak się wywali, to przynajmniej nic nie potłucze!_ ), wynosił śmieci, rozwieszał pranie ( _łatwe zajęcie, nawet dla ślepca_ ), kołysał i przewijał maleństwa ( _znów się babrasz w gównie, Castiel? Jesteś babą, Castiel?_ )... Ciągle mu dokuczali, ciągle mu przypominali, że jest kimś gorszym, kimś słabszym, kto oberwie, jeśli tylko popełni błąd i chociaż tak strasznie się starał przed nimi ustrzec, zawsze coś szło nie tak i obrywał. Za siebie. Za innych.

Gabe przynosił mu ukradkiem tosty z serem i resztki z obiadu, czasem trochę miodu. Te drobne prezenty pozwalały przetrwać kolejne kary i przykrości. Gdy podrośli, gdy babci Anny już nie było, babci i jej ochrony, a Gabe znikał na kilka dni, na kilka tygodni, Cas był zupełnie sam z tym wszystkim. Nawet nie wiedział, jak źle z nim było, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, bo nie znał innego życia.

Nie znał innych zasad.

Innych... wilków.

Starał się być dobrym wilkiem i był wdzięczny, odpłacał życzliwości, lojalnością i wierzył, że wataha jest wszystkim, co ma i rodzina, choćby i taka szorstka jak jego, nigdy go nie zawiedzie. Nie da mu zginąć.

Gabe wyrósł i jego pozycja była coraz wyższa, rzucał odważnie te swoje cięte uwagi, ironiczne komentarze, złośliwostki. Nie był większy i silniejszy od Casa, ale jego język był ostry jak sztylet a umysł jak brzytwa i wszyscy kuzyni w ich wieku się go obawiali. Siadywał przy stole ze starszymi, załatwiał jakieś sprawy dla Uriela i Zachariasza i miał wpływy. Nikt go nie odsyłał spać bez kolacji. Nikt go nie bił, nie popychał, nikt nie kazał mu przestać _plątać się pod nogami... Utrapienie. Kłopot. Marnotrawstwo. Złe nasienie._ Tak mówili o nim, o Casie. Gabe był spryciarzem, cwanym chłopcem, ulubieńcem...

Próbował go ostrzec. _Las jest pełen złych wilków, a ty się znów zgubiłeś..._

\- Cas? - Jo wsunęła się cichutko do sypialni. - Cas, śpisz?

\- Nie. - Zaprzeczył, ale kłamał. Zmęczenie wzięło górę i pośród tych wspomnień, majaków i niespokojnych myśli zaczął osuwać się w sen. - Zaraz zejdę - powiedział, sądząc, że chodzi o dzieci albo o szykowanie obiadu. - Daj mi chwilę, parę minut. - Ziewnął i usiadł niezdarnie, trąc powieki. Piekły, jakby ktoś posypał je piaskiem od środka.

\- Uratuj go! - Jo klęknęła przy łóżku w desperacji. - Dziś będą chcieli to zrobić, pozbyć się go, trzeba go uratować. Cas.

\- Dean cię przysłał?

\- Co?

\- Przysłał cię? - Cas się odsunął, gdy go dotknęła. - Wie, że tu jesteś?

\- Nie wie! Myślisz, że cię podpuszczam? Że mi _kazał_ tu przyjść? - Złożyła ręce. - Wiem, uważasz, że ja go wydałam, Gabe'a, rozpętałam to wszystko, ja sama i masz rację, nie będę się wypierać, zrobiłam to! Zadzwoniłam do Bobby'ego. Spanikowałam! Chciałam chronić szczeniaczki, spanikowałam, Cas, przyznaję, a potem było już za późno i nikt mnie nie słuchał - szeptała pospiesznie, połykając końcówki słów. - Nikt nie słuchał, nie wiem, czy jego ktoś wysłuchał, nie wiem, moze to faktycznie było nieporozumienie? Nie wiem, już sama nie wiem, nie pozwolili mi z nim pomówić, od razu go zabrali, myślisz, że wiem więcej od ciebie? Może tobie by powiedział prawdę? Może by powiedział, przecież potrafiłbyś odróżnić, czy kłamie? - spytała z oczami pociemniałymi z emocji, przekrwionymi od płaczu. - Chciałam go skomplementować, że tak świetnie sobie radzi z dziećmi... bo to prawda, jest taki... - Uciekła spojrzeniem w bok, wracając pamięcią do tego, jak Gabe się z nimi bawił i żartował i przez jej usta przemknął cień uśmiechu. - ...ciepły i... pomysłowy... I... Sama już nie wiem. On... czasem tak... mówi... - Potarła czoło gestem zdradzającym silne nerwowe napięcie. - Że nie wiem, czy żartuje, czy... Czy żartował? Czemu to powiedział? Czemu? Powiedział, że lepiej żeby nie okazał się szaleńcem i ta bajka o Szczurołapie... On się zemścił na mieszkańcach Hameln, że mu nie zapłacili i zabrał im dzieci... I ja pomyślałam... Pomyślałam... Przestraszyłam się! Ty byś się nie wystraszył?!

\- Czemu mi teraz to mówisz? Czemu _teraz_? Pytałem, co się stało, a ty nie chciałaś rozmawiać! - Wytknął i odwrócił się, zły i zdenerwowany. Och, ta Jo!

 _To ona trzymała smycz! To ona wykonywała wszelkie prośby Deana! Sama przyznała, że się w nim kochała! To dlatego zgodziła się figurować w aktach urodzenia szczeniaczków jako ich oficjalna mama. Gdyby nie Gabe, nigdy bym się o tym nie dowiedział! To przez nią Gabe teraz jest nie wiadomo gdzie, może już nie żyje! Głupia, podła Jo, której lepiej było nie zapraszać na ślub!_ , prawie się popłakał, ale zagryzł wargi, żeby nad sobą zapanować i rzucił chłodno:

\- Powiedz Ellen, że zaraz zejdę. Idź już.

\- Cas...

\- Zaraz zejdę. - Zamknął się w łazience i odkręcił kran. Opłukał twarz zimną wodą. Miał nadzieję, że Jo zrozumie, że nie jest tu mile widziana, że Cas nie chce z nią rozmawiać, nie ma o czym i że sobie wreszcie pójdzie i da mu spokój, ale kiedy po kilku minutach wyszedł, Jo siedziała na łóżku z tą swoją zaciętą, pobladłą twarzą.

\- Chyba wiem, gdzie go trzymają.

Cas bez słowa sięgnął do komody po grubszy sweter i płócienną kurtkę Deana.

 

* * *

 

\- Masz problem, chłopcze. - Bobby usiadł na powalonym pniu i popatrzył na piętrzące się w sągach deski. Tartak pracował pełną parą, samochody wjeżdżały i odjeżdżały, kierowcy i pracownicy przekrzykiwali dobiegający z hal hałas maszyn. Dean lubił tu przyjeżdżać, zwłaszcza, gdy coś go gryzło. - Ale nie możesz dłużej zwlekać z decyzją. Jakąś musisz podjąć.

Dean obrócił w palcach gałązkę odłupaną z pnia. Krótka, cieniutka witka z resztką zielonych igieł. Drzewo, z którego pochodziła już leżało pocięte, ale gdyby ją wsadzić do wody, może by zdołała się ukorzenić. Przetrwać.

\- To stanie między nami. - Nie zapytał. Stwierdził. - Nigdy mi tego nie zapomni. - Odrzucił gałązkę na ziemię. Rozjadą ją opony, wgniotą w piach i żwir, którym wysypany był plac. Rozdepczą ciężkie buty drwali.

\- Wybaczy. Wybaczył Zachariasza, Uriela... Tych pięciu czy sześciu kuzynów, których załatwiliśmy chroniąc także jego tyłek. - Przypomniał. - Przede wszystkim jego tyłek. A teraz chodziło nie o sam jeden tyłek omegi, tylko o dwanaścioro maluchów. Chyba umiesz liczyć, chłopcze? - Napomniał go surowo. - Zawsze byłeś w gorącej wodzie kąpany, więc dobrze, że teraz nie działasz pochopnie, ale tu nie ma co się zastanawiać i przeciągać. Nic innego nie wymyślisz i zwłoka nic ci nie pomoże.

Dean sięgnął po wypite do połowy piwo i pociągnął długi łyk. Chmielowa goryczka uszczypała go w język. A może to nie piwo? Nie miał już siły o tym wszystkim myśleć. Owszem, Bobby miał rację. Dwanaścioro szczeniaczków mogło ucierpieć... mogło...

Aż się wstrząsnął na myśl, co Gabe mógł z nimi zrobić.

Co się mogło stać, gdyby...

Gdyby nie zdążyli przyjechać, gdyby Jo nie zadzwoniła na czas, gdyby Gabe zmienił plany, wyprowadził szczeniaczki wcześniej z kina, pod jakimś pozorem, pod byle pretekstem, zabrał ich...

Dean poczuł na plecach zimny jęzor strachu i obrzydzenia. Winił się za to, że gdy oni się beztrosko bawili w Londynie malcom groziło takie niebezpieczeństwo! Co mogło się z nimi stać? Z jego księżniczką, Mary! Z bliźniakami, z małą Joy... Z Miśkiem.

Dean nie wyróżniał żadnego z dzieci, kochał je wszystkie najmocniej, oddałby za każde życie, bez wahania, ale Misiek... był wyjątkowy. Dean nie przyznałby tego głośno nigdy i nikomu, to by było niesprawiedliwe wobec reszty dzieci, ale to był ich pierworodny. Cały Cas, skóra zdjęta. Jego największa duma i radość. Na Pierwszego Wilka, gdyby stracił Miśka... Misia... Gdyby stracił szczeniaczki, gdyby chociaż jedno z nich... Pękłoby mu serce.

Cas to zrozumie. Bobby ma rację, Cas to zrozumie. Nauczy się z tym żyć.

Albo nie.

Gabe to nie to co Zachariasz i ten oślizgły karzeł, Phehlijah. Nie to, co tych kilku zepsutych do szpiku pokurczy z jaskiń, z łap których wyciągnęli omegę, zanim zdążyli go zgwałcić i zabić. Cas miał żal, że Dean go nie przyjął do watahy i mimo tych wszystkich problemów, które Gabe sprawiał, jakoś zawsze udawało mu się wkraść w łaski omegi, za każdym razem i prędzej czy później Cas wstawiał się za nim a Dean ustępował. Ustępował i co z tego wynikło?

\- Prosi, żebym pozwolił mu go zobaczyć. - Przetarł powieki ze znużeniem. - Nie daje mi spokoju. Jak wyjeżdżałem dzisiaj to też skamlał.

Bobby westchnął.

\- Nie pozwoliłeś mu?

\- Nie. - Zaprzeczył, żeby Bobby sobie nie pomyślał, że jest słaby. Chociaż był o włos od tego, żeby ulec. Uciekł w ostatnim momencie. Wsiadł w samochód w takim pośpiechu, że omal sobie nie przyciął palców drzwiczkami. Uśmiechnął się do siebie gorzko, z politowaniem. _Głupi, żałosny alfa, który ucieka przed własnym omegą._  

\- Lepiej, żeby go nie widział. Łatwiej uwierzy, że nie cierpiał przed... No, wiesz. - Stary, doświadczony wilk położył dłoń na ramieniu młodego alfy.

\- Powiem mu, że zabiłem mu brata, ale go to nie bolało? - Skrzywił się, napił.

\- Dean, on zagroził szczeniaczkom. To chyba wystarczający powód? - Przyjrzał się mu z troską. - Nikt nie mówił, że bycie ojcem jest łatwe. Wiesz, na co się pisałeś. 

Obaj wiedzieli, że nie mówi tylko byciu ojcem szczeniaczków, ale też ojcem watahy. Rodziny. Był odpowiedzialny nie tylko za swoje dzieci, ale też za pozostałe. Za dzieci i za ich rodziców. Ufali mu. Dean wiedział, rozumiał. Jak spojrzałby w oczy Sammy'emu i Amy, Kevinowi, Garthowi, gdyby Gabe zabrał im ich szczeniaczki? Gdyby je skrzywdził? Jak mógłby kiedykolwiek ukoić ich ból? Wynagrodzić stratę? Gdyby Gabe zrealizował swój plan, jaki on nie był, wataha by się rozpadła pod rozmiarem tej tragedii. Co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, żadnych złudzeń.

Musiał zlikwidować Gabe'a. To było słuszne. To było... racjonalne. Tak należało uczynić. Wymierzał karę i jednocześnie udaremniał wszelkie ewentualne plany dalszej zemsty. Eliminował zagrożenie, bo od tego był. Od zapewniania im bezpieczeństwa. To było jego zadanie. Zapewnić bezpieczeństwo rodzinie i nie tylko omedze, nie tylko rodzonym szczeniaczkom. Nie może ich zawieść. Nie może pozwolić sobie na słabość, na sentyment, na wątpliwości. Nie ma tego luksusu, alfa nie kieruje się uczuciami. Alfa robi to, co trzeba, nawet jeśli to trudne.

Zwłaszcza, jeśli to trudne.

Ale czuł, że robiąc, co należy - straci Casa. Straci go. Już go tracił i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Cas jeszcze miał nadzieję, jeszcze stwarzał pozory, jeszcze sobie nie uświadamiał powagi sytuacji, wewnętrznego tłumionego gniewu, który go zaczął zżerać, ale Dean widział. Widział spojrzenia, słyszał w jego głosie, widział, jak omega ucieka przed jego dotykiem, wiedział, że nie śpi, że szuka, że rozmawiał z dziećmi, że próbuje znaleźć jakieś wytłumaczenie, usprawiedliwienie, które pomogłoby jakoś to wszystko na nowo ułożyć, jak słowo z klocków, jak złowroga _kara_ , którą można zmienić na zwykłą _arkę_ przestawiając litery _._ Zmienić sens, rozbroić i śmiać się z tego... Za jakiś czas tylko śmiać się z tego.

Współczuł mu i oddałby wszystko, żeby go osłonić przed tym, co próbował w głupi, dziecinny sposób odwlec już trzeci dzień. Już kolejną noc.

\- Wybaczy ci. - Bobby ścisnął mu ramię, wyrywając z zamyślenia. - Wybaczy. Kocha cię. Ufa. Zrozumie, że nie miałeś innego wyjścia.

\- Nie powinien się teraz martwić. Nie powinien się denerwować. Ma szczeniaczka - powiedział cicho, gapiąc się na gałązkę.

\- Co? - Bobby nie zrozumiał w pierwszej chwili. - Oczywiście, że macie szczeniaczki, właśnie o to chodzi, że macie...

\- Robiliśmy test w Londynie. - Spojrzał spode łba. - Spodziewa się szczeniaczka.

Bobby spuścił głowę. Napił się ze swojej butelki, przetarł wargi, zamyślając się przez dłuższy moment.

\- Po mojemu... - Zaczął szorstko. - Im szybciej z tym skończysz, tym lepiej. A omedze ściągnij smycz krócej. Macie szczeniaczki, niech się nimi zajmuje. A ty zajmij się tym, co do ciebie należy. Nie pozwól na histerie. - Wstał. - I sam przestań się mazać, chłopcze. Jesteś alfą? To zachowuj się jak alfa. Po wszystkim zajmiesz się omegą. Pomożemy ci, zaopiekujemy się nim. Po to jest rodzina. Żeby radzić sobie z problemami. I z tym też sobie poradzimy. Pomożemy mu przez to przejść. Odżałuje, popłacze i przestanie. - Podsumował gniewnie. - Życie to nie jest film Disneya. Kto sieje wiatr, ten zbiera burze, a ten cały Gabe nagrabił sobie już dawno. Ostrzegałeś go, nie posłuchał. Nie twoja wina.

\- Tak. Wiem. - Dean też wstał. Wydawało się, że od Londynu upłynęły wieki. Cała radość z niego uszła, cały ten błogi spokój, gdy zasypiał z omegą w ramionach... Bobby miał rację, powinien wziąć się w garść i posprzątać ten bałagan.

Cas... musi się z tym pogodzić.

Pogodzi się z tym.

W końcu zrozumie, że Dean nie miał wyjścia.

A jeśli nie... Trudno. Ściągnie mu smycz i zaprowadzi porządek w domu, w sypialni, wszędzie. Jest alfą i zachowa się jak alfa. Dla dobra wszystkich.

 

* * *

 

\- Pojadę z Bonnie do schroniska. - Cas oznajmił spokojnie, zaglądając do kojca, ustawionego w rogu kuchni. - Wezmę małego.

\- Może to nie najlepszy... - Zaoponowała Ellen, ale Cas pokręcił głową.

\- Mam dla nich prezenty. Z Londynu. - Dodał i chociaż mówił cicho, to Ellen usłyszała znajomą nutę uporu. - Wezmę Grejpfruta. Wycieczka dobrze nam zrobi.

\- Dean wie? - Ellen nie dała za wygraną.

\- To tylko schronisko. - Cas przechylił głowę. - Nie wyjeżdżam do miasta. Okay, zadzwoń do niego, spytaj. Może mi pozwoli. - Zrobił urażoną minę.

\- Po prostu... - Westchnęła. - Tyle się ostatnio dzieje...

Cas milczał, tuląc i kołysząc małego grubaska, który się stęsknił za tatusiem i ośliniał mu właśnie policzek, próbując niezdarnie dać buzi. Bonnie stała pod ścianą z sukienką napiętą na lekko już uwypuklonym brzuchu.

\- Uważajcie na siebie. - Ellen dała za wygraną. - Nie siedźcie za długo, nie wracaj po nocy. Zabierz telefon. - Zastanowiła się. - Może cię zawiozę? Albo któryś z chłopaków? Ash?

\- Znam tę trasę. - Zapewnił. - Pojadę ostrożnie. Powoli. Będę uważać. - Jego głos zmiękł, podszedł do niej i objął ją. - Potrzebuję trochę odsapnąć. I naprawdę dawno już nie odwiedzałem schroniska. To mi dobrze zrobi - powiedział łagodnie. - Hm?

\- Naszykować wam coś?

\- Nie. Zabiorę tylko torbę z pieluchami, mleko i krówki z Londynu. Kupiłem je dla nich. Królewskie, oryginalne, ręcznie robione krówki śmietankowe. - Uśmiechnął się nieco sztucznie.

Ellen przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Miał cienie pod oczami i wyglądał bardzo źle, ale najwyraźniej starał się jakoś trzymać. Może rzeczywiście to mu dobrze zrobi? Odwróci jego uwagę od przykrych myśli? Zajmie się czymś, zamiast snuć po domu z przygnębieniem... Poza tym, będzie mieć Grejpfruta i Bonnie pod opieką, więc będzie na pewno ostrożny. Schronisko jest blisko, autem jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście minut drogą, po której prawie nic nie jeździ. Jeździł tam sam wiele razy. I z dziećmi. Dean nie był zachwycony, gdy Cas brał auto i nie pozwalał mu bez opieki opuszczać rancza, ale ta jedna trasa była w zasadzie w obrębie ich terenów i Cas ją dobrze znał.

\- W takim razie pospieszcie się. - Zerknęła na zegarek. - Pogoda jest niepewna, zbiera się na deszcz... Gdyby warunki się pogorszyły, zadzwoń. Wyślę po was kogoś.

\- Zadzwonię. - Obiecał i zakręcił się, żeby wrzucić do torby ostatnie drobiazgi. - Bonnie, zaniesiesz Jo tylenol i wodę? - Rzucił przez ramię. - Położyła się, chyba ma migrenę...

\- Migrenę? - Ellen zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. - Ja zaniosę. Bonnie, rzuć okiem na maluchy, zaraz wrócę.

Cas naszykował mleko w butelce i porcję proszku do rozmieszania później, gdyby Grejpfrut zgłodniał w schronisku. Malutki alfa miał wilczy apetyt i potrzebował dużo paliwa, żeby szybko rosnąć.

 

* * *

 

\- Bonnie, zostaniesz tu z Grejpfrutem. - Cas wtajemniczył ją w plan w obecności Adama. - Gdyby ktoś z rancza dzwonił, odbierzesz i powiesz, że jestem zajęty. Że jestem w łazience, albo że rozmawiam z... kimś... podaj jakieś imię... Adam, kto ostatnio do nas dołączył?

\- Nick.

\- Nick. Okay, że rozmawiam z Nickiem i że to jeszcze potrwa i nie chcesz nam przeszkadzać. - Cas wyciągnął z torby nieprzemakalną kurtkę i mały plecaczek z latarką, kocem termicznym z folii aluminiowej, butelką wody i dwiema tabliczkami czekolady. Minimalny zestaw. Nie potrzebował nic więcej. Nie mógł zabrać nic więcej, Ellen nabrałaby podejrzeń.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. - Bonnie wyłamała palce ze zdenerwowania.

\- To zły pomysł, Cas. - Adam się przyłączył. - Nie powinieneś iść sam w góry!

\- To nie góry! - Machnął ręką. - Poza tym, dobrze je znam. Już tam byłem i wszystko pamiętam. Pomożecie mi czy nie?

Bonnie wymieniła przeciągłe spojrzenie z Adamem i oboje skinęli niechętnie, ale szczerze. Cas nigdy ich o nic nie prosił, o nic dla siebie i jeśli teraz potrzebował pomocy, to nawet bojąc się o niego, nie potrafili mu odmówić.

\- Muszę to zrobić. Muszę z nim porozmawiać, jeśli jeszcze... jeśli... - Urwał i otarł oczy. - Jeśli żyje. Muszę się sam przekonać. - Wyjaśnił, chociaż nie pytali. - Trzymajcie się. Opiekujcie się Grejpfrutem. - Ucałował maluszka w główkę i wymknął się ostrożnie przez okno w jednej z sypialni z tyłu domu.

Miał przed sobą co najmniej dwie godziny marszu. Zaczął mżyć deszcz. Las pachniał butwiejącymi liśćmi i tą nieco dymną, ziemistą wonią jesieni. ZAsunął suwak pod brodę i naciągnął kaptur. Jo miała do pokonania znacznie dłuższą trasę, ale była silną betą i wymknęła się z domu zapewne tuż po tym, jak przekonała Ellen, że z powodu migreny spędzi w łóżku całe popołudnie i wieczór.

Mieli się spotkać na miejscu. Tam, gdzie prawdopodobnie wataha trzymała Gabe'a.

Albo to, co z niego zostało...

Cas bardzo dobrze znał to miejsce, chociaż go nigdy nie widział. Sam był w nim więźniem i wiedział, że kryje niejedne szczątki, truchła wrogów Winchesterów. Truchła jego kuzynów. Zadrżał. Może to wiatr i wilgoć, a może wspomnienia, które nagle zaczęły wracać z odmętów pamięci, zasypane przez te lata jak zapomniany grób, którego nikt nie odwiedza... Jak mroczne, pokryte liszajem pleśni i grzybów skalne korytarze.

\- ...jeśli komuś zdradzisz, schowam cię w jaskiniach Beavera i nikt cię nie znajdzie - powiedział Dean w Londynie. Żartował oczywiście, droczył się, ale Cas wiedział, że gdyby Dean musiał _kogoś schować_ , to byłoby to idealne miejsce. Dlatego uwierzył Jo, gdy powiedziała, że to właśnie tam mogliby go znaleźć.

Pomówić z nim.

Cas musiał podjąć to ryzyko. Musiał. Gabe za wiele znaczył. Owszem, mieli trudną historię, ale Cas w głębi serca nie mógł uwierzyć, że Gabe planował skrzywdzić ich dzieci. A jeśli nie planował, to Dean popełni ogromny błąd. Cas nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie temu zapobiec, ale nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie.

\- Nie tędy! - Ktoś pociągnął go za rękaw. Cas zaklął szeptem i odwrócił się w panice.

\- Miś? - wyjąkał, kiedy tylko uspokoił oddech. - MIŚ? A co ty tu...? Tu?...

\- Nie tędy, tatuś. - Miś, podobnie jak on, ubrany był w jedną ze swoich kurtek do chodzenia po lesie. - Bo zaraz nas ktoś zobaczy. - Pokazał palcem na jedno z dalszych drzew. - Kamery.

\- Ale co ty tu robisz? - syknął, kiedy obaj kucnęli pod jakimś krzakiem.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć wujka, tak? - Misiek wyciągnął ze swojego plecaka małą mapę. - Zaprowadzę cię.

\- Znam drogę, a ty powinieneś być w domu! To nie jest wyprawa dla...

\- Szczeniaczków? - Misiek podniósł brew dokładnie tak, jak robił to Dean. - Nie jestem już maluchem. I znam las lepiej niż ty. Wiem, gdzie są kamery i czujki. Gdzie chodzą patrole. Chcesz, żeby cię złapali? - spytał poważnie.

\- Znam drogę. - Powtórzył Cas, ale już z mniejszą pewnością siebie.

\- Podsłuchałem wujków wczoraj w garażu. Mówili, że wujek Gabe chciał coś złego, ale ja nie wierzę. - Misiek pokręcił głową. - Nie.

\- Rozmawiałeś o tym z tatą? Mówiłeś mu? - spytał cicho tatuś i Misiek zaprzeczył.

\- Próbowałem mówić dziadkowi i Ellen i wujkowi Samowi, ale mnie nie słuchali. Mówili, że to sprawy dorosłych i żebym się nie wtrącał. Ale to nie są tylko wasze sprawy. Lubię wujka. Poza tym, jest mi winien dwie dychy. - Zakończył oschle, ale mrugnął przy tym do tatusia, żeby trochę go rozweselić. - Trzymają go w jaskiniach, tak?

\- Skąd wiesz? - spytał tatuś na poły podejrzliwie a na poły z podziwem. Misiek przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Bo gdyby go trzymali tam w górach, wysoko, to byś nie szedł tędy. - Wyjaśnił, jakby tatuś był jednym z maluchów i nie rozumiał takich prostych rzeczy. - Musiałbyś podjechać autem i zajęłoby to dużo więcej czasu. W pobliżu jedyne miejsce, gdzie ktoś mógłby trzymać kogoś, wiesz, jak w więzieniu, żeby ten ktoś nie mógł uciec, są tylko jaskinie. - Spojrzał, czy tatuś zrozumiał, czy dalej ma wyjaśniać. - Gdybym był tatą, to właśnie tu bym go schował.

Teraz tatuś patrzył na niego z podziwem i odrobinką strachu.

\- Będziemy tak gadać i tracić czas, czy idziemy? - Misiek spojrzał na zegarek. - Niedługo się zorientują, że mnie nie ma i zaczną robić alarm.

\- Dlatego powinieneś wrócić! - Tatuś podniósł palec. - Naprawdę poradzę sobie...

\- ...dlatego to odwróci ich uwagę od tego, że ty zniknąłeś! - Przerwał mu. - Będą zajęci szukaniem mnie i trochę zapomną o tobie. Myślisz, że tata uwierzy Bonnie, że nie możesz teraz podejść do telefonu? Zadzwoni za parę minut i znów za parę minut i ona się przyzna, bo nie umie kłamać.

Tatuś podniósł brwi i otworzył buzię w całkowitym zdziwieniu.

\- Ale...? - Wydusił z siebie, gapiąc się na Miśka. - Jak?...

Misiek wiedział, o co tatuś chce zapytać, ale nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Jak to wszystko wymyślił? Po prostu... Kiedy o tym wszystkim myślał, plan sam się układał w głowie. Rozumiał, jak funkcjonuje wataha, na co tata i dziadziuś zwracają uwagę, jak rozumują. Niezliczone razy towarzyszył im w lesie i na patrolach z Rufusem. Wiedział, że tata wydzwania do tatusia milion razy, kiedy tylko tatuś jest sam, nawet jeśli są blisko w schronisku. Wiedział te wszystkie rzeczy i potrafił je ułożyć w logiczną całość i w dodatku w głowie od razu pojawiały się pomysły, jak to obejść.

Chciał pomóc tatusiowi i wystarczyło tylko trochę się zastanowić, żeby wiedzieć jak.

\- Pospieszmy się. - Wstał z kucek i pokazał kierunek. - Pójdziemy tamtędy, żeby nas nie zobaczyli.

Tatuś posłusznie skinął i poszedł jego śladem.

 


	146. DOBRY PLAN

\- Nie tędy. - Misiek złapał tatusia za rękę, żeby nie zbaczał ze ścieżki. Nie to, żeby tu naprawdę była jakaś ścieżka. Misiek po prostu wynajdował prześwity między pniami, nisko zwieszającymi się gałęziami i krzakami, starając się omijać zasięg kamer. Zerkał przy tym na swój zegarek ze skórzanym paskiem, który dostał niedawno od dziadziusia Franka. Tłumaczył dziadziusiowi, że telefon mu pokazuje godzinę i może sobie nastawić alarm i w ogóle, ale dziadziuś powiedział, że telefon telefonem a chłopak w jego wieku powinien mieć porządny zegarek. I nie żaden na baterie, tylko nakręcany. Z kompasem.

Dziadziuś wiedział, że Misiek i bez kompasu potrafił rozpoznawać kierunki świata. Tata go nauczył. Tata i dziadziuś Bobby i chłopaki z watahy pokazali mu mnóstwo rzeczy i dziadziuś Frank też go nauczył kilku _sztuczek_. Tak czasem mówił: _chodź, pędraku, pokażę ci sztuczkę. Nie tylko sierściuchy mają swoje sposoby. My, ludzie, też się znamy na tym i owym._ Dla dziadziusia Franka Misiek był bardziej chłopcem niż wilczkiem i czasem mówił mu na ucho, mrugając wesoło: _znałem cię, jak twój tatuś miał cię dopiero w koszyczku. Jak na takiego tyciego pędraka narobiłeś niezłego hałasu!_

Misiek wiedział, że dziadziusiowi chodziło o ten czas, kiedy tatuś mieszkał poza ranczem, u Jody. Pracował w sklepie Meg, piekł ciasteczka na sprzedaż i był bardzo dzielny. No, tak w ogóle tatuś jest raczej cykorem, wielu rzeczy się boi, nawet burzy i pająków - to dlatego, że jest omegą a omegi są okropnie strachliwe, Misiek się już zdążył nauczyć przy Mary i Claire - ale jeśli chodzi o ważne sprawy, to potrafi być bardzo odważny.

Dziadziuś Frank żartuje, że tatuś to cicha woda i spryciarz, który tylko udaje omegę, bo jest za leniwy, żeby rządzić i sobie znalazł alfę, który odwala czarną robotę za niego. To oczywiście tylko żarty, wiadomo. Dziadziuś mówi też, że jak tatusiowi się znudzi mieszkanie z tatą, to może przyjechać do dziadziusia i że dziadziuś może nie jest wilkiem, ale ma jeszcze kilka łyżek i widelców po swojej babci z Polski, akurat tyle, żeby nadziać parę włochatych tyłków. Jak to mówi to patrzy groźnie na tatę i tatuś wtedy się wtrąca: _Frank! Niemądre żarty! Dzieci słyszą!_ A dziadziuś odpowiada, że to nie żarty, tylko bardzo przyzwoite srebro posagowe.

Srebro szkodzi wilkom i jak się go dotyka, to parzy i robią się skaleczenia na skórze. Misiek kiedyś całkowicie przypadkiem dotknął takiej srebrnej kuli i była afera, bo się zrobiła ranka na palcu i tata krzyczał na dziadziusia, tatuś krzyczał na tatę, Misiek się popłakał ze zdenerwowania, że wszyscy krzyczą, dziadziuś się zdenerwował, że Miśkowi odpadnie ręka albo trzeba będzie amputować, ciocia Amy krzyczała na nich, żeby przestali panikować i straszyć Miśka, tylko Ellen zachowała zimną krew, wzięła go za łapkę i wsadziła pod kran, żeby schłodzić i opłukać. A potem wszystko się zagoiło, bo jak srebra jest malutko i tylko na chwilę dotknie wilka, to wilk wyzdrowieje.

To wtedy Misiek się dowiedział, że dziadziuś kiedyś postrzelił tatusia! Bo tatuś miał mnóstwo przygód, zanim zamieszkał z tatą (i później też miał sporo, ale mniej, bo tata zaczął go pilnować i ratować z kłopotów). Dziadziuś zrobił to niechcący i tatusiowi praktycznie nic się nie stało, chociaż do tej pory ma na ramieniu ślad. Jak się tak zastanowić, to z tatusia był niezły rozrabiaka!

I chyba nadal jest...

Dlatego lepiej, żeby nie szedł samemu szukać wujka. Lepiej mieć na niego oko, przypilnować go, bo tatuś, w przeciwieństwie do Miśka, nie znał _sztuczek_ (na przykład tej z mchem na drzewach). Nie umiał czytać mapy (nawet żadnej ze sobą nie zabrał, niemądry!) i niestety nie miał kompasu (zegarka też nie miał). Za to Misiek teren rancza i okoliczne lasy znał jak własną kieszeń. Nie raz był tu na polowaniu i na patrolach a kilka miesięcy temu tata go zabrał na wyprawę, taką tylko we dwóch, i pokazywał różne tajemnice, o których Miśkowi nie wolno nikomu powiedzieć. Ani rodzeństwu, ani tatusiowi, nikomu. Te tajemnice zna tylko tata i wujek Sam i dziadziuś Bobby, tylko oni, więc Misiek musiał się namyślić, czy zdoła je utrzymać w sekrecie?

Tata zapytał bardzo poważnie, czy Misiek na pewno jest już na tyle duży, że się nie wygada? Bo jeśli Misiek nie czuje się na siłach, żeby trzymać język za zębami, to nic nie szkodzi. Tata mu wszystko pokaże później, kiedy Misiek jeszcze trochę podrośnie. Dał mu cały dzień do namysłu i na początku Misiek był przekonany, że oczywiście, nic trudnego, grób-mogiła, kamień w studnię, nic nikomu nie zdradzi, więc niech już tata wszystko opowie, bo taka go zżerała ciekawość, że nie mógł wprost się doczekać! W nocy nie mógł spać z ekscytacji jak przed Gwiazdką, kiedy się czeka na prezenty. Dużo o tym myślał i sobie wyobrażał i przede wszystkim zadzierał nosa, że jest już taki duży i ważny, żeby znać tatowe sekrety! Reszcie oko zbieleje, jak im...

I wtedy się zorientował, że nikomu nic nie zbieleje, bo przecież nikt się nie może dowiedzieć!

Nad ranem już nie był taki pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Po śniadaniu poszedł do gabinetu porozmawiać z tatą i szczerze przyznał, że może niezupełnie sobie ufa, chociaż bardzo by się starał i ewentualnie mogą poczekać, aż Misiek będzie starszy. Powiedzmy... w przyszłym roku? Wtedy tata powiedział, że to bardzo dobrze, że Misiek ma wątpliwości. W takich sprawach odrobina braku pewności nie zawadzi, wręcz przeciwnie - sprawia, że wilk jest ostrożniejszy i lepiej się pilnuje.

\- Myślę, że jesteś gotów. - Oznajmił tata, gdy już mu się przyjrzał badawczo. - Jesteś alfą i jesteś najstarszy z rodzeństwa. Pomagasz mi opiekować się rodziną. To jest nasza praca. Opiekujemy się wilkami, które kochamy.

\- Tatusiem? - spytał wtedy Misiek i tata potwierdził z powagą.

\- Tatusiem i rodzeństwem przede wszystkim. Resztą watahy też.

Dlatego Misiek schował się w dżipie, kiedy tatuś wybrał się do schroniska. Na wszelki wypadek i może trochę dlatego, że zauważył jak tatuś spakował plecaczek. Zastanowiło go, co ten tatuś kombinuje? Po co mu dwie czekolady i latarka w schronisku? Hm? Poza tym Misiek usłyszał to i owo, wcześniej i poskładał sobie kilka rzeczy do kupy, na przykład: tatuś rano błagał tatę, żeby mógł zobaczyć wujka Gabe'a... Wujkowie rozmawiali w garażu o wujku i to nie była miła rozmowa. I ciocia Jo od tamtej wycieczki miała takie zapuchnięte, czerwone oczy, jakby dużo płakała.

Nie była to jakaś wielka zagadka, że między ich wyjazdem z rancza a końcem seansu coś się stało i wujek wpadł w tarapaty. Wujkowie i tata są na niego okropnie źli i jeśli w zimie tata dał mu w zęby i wyrzucił z domu, to co się _teraz_ mogło stać? Misiek nie wiedział, ale to musiało być coś poważnego, bo tata zwykle nie odmawiał tatusiowi, jak tatuś o coś tak bardzo prosił. A dziś rano odmówił, wsiadł w dżipa i pojechał.

Więc Misiek był trochę rozdarty między tym, żeby zadzwonić do taty i powiedzieć mu, co tatuś planuje, bo najwyraźniej szykowały się kłopoty, a tym, żeby pomóc tatusiowi dowiedzieć się, co się właściwie stało z wujkiem Gabem. Mały alfa rozważał za i przeciw przez kilka minut i ostatecznie wszystko sprowadziło się do wyboru, czy być bardziej posłusznym tacie, czy raczej pomóc tatusiowi.

Nie rozumiał tego dokładnie i nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, ale właśnie ten pierwiastek buntu i umiejętność sprzeciwienia się regułom narzuconym przez autorytet, nawet jeśli to był kochany i podziwiany tata, czyniły z niego alfę. Chociaż na ogół go słuchał, to uczył się też samodzielnie podejmować decyzje. Misiek nigdy nie bał się sprzeciwić tacie, jeśli był przekonany, że ma rację. Przemawiał w imieniu swoim i rodzeństwa, a czasem, rzadko, ale parę razy zdarzyło mu się być złym na tatę z powodu tatusia. Kiedy uważał, że tata traktuje go niesprawiedliwie i zbyt surowo.

Mały alfa nieświadomie działał zgodnie z nabierającym mocy instynktem, który nakazywał mu bronić _swojego omegi_ przed innymi wilkami, a zwłaszcza przed innym alfą. Tatuś był omegą i Misiek kochał go bezwarunkowo, to przecież _jego_ tatuś! Jego! A to znaczyło, że jeśli musiał wybrać między nim a tatą, wybierał tatusia.

\- Myślę, że już wiedzą, że mnie nie ma w domu - powiedział tatusiowi, gdy zatrzymali się, żeby odpocząć.

\- Będą się martwić. - Tatuś się stropił. - Źle, że ci pozwoliłem ze sobą iść. Wiesz co? Ja już dalej pójdę sam, a ty zawróć do schroniska. Zadzwoń do taty i powiedz mu, żeby się nie martwił.

\- Nie zostawię cię. - Misiek wyjął z plecaka czekoladę, odłamał spory kawałek, sam zjadł część i część dał tatusiowi. - Poza tym nie wziąłem telefonu. Nie jestem głupi.

\- Namierzanie - powiedział tatuś z westchnieniem i obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Tata myślał, że oni nic nie wiedzą!

\- Martwisz się o wujka?

Tatuś otarł twarz mokrą od deszczu i przytaknął, milcząc.

\- Myślą, że wujek chciał coś nam zrobić, tak? - Misiek wreszcie powiedział na głos, co go nękało od wczoraj. - Dlatego przyjechali pod kino i nas zabrali? Bardzo się spieszyli i byli bardzo zdenerwowani... Zwłaszcza wujek Sam, wujek Kevin, wujek Garth. - Wymienił wujków, którzy byli jednocześnie tatusiami innych szczeniaczków z watahy. - To dlatego, że się bali o nas? Tak?

\- A jak _ty_ myślisz? - Tatuś przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Misiek wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się po nosie.

\- Wujek Gabe nie cierpi taty, ale ciebie kocha - powiedział w końcu. - Byłoby ci przykro, gdyby się nam coś stało, prawda?

Tatuś zasłonił usta i pokiwał głową. Oczy mu się zaszkliły i nie przez deszcz.

\- Wujek by nie chciał cię tak zmartwić. - Misiek wziął go za rękę. - Nie chciałby, żebyś płakał.

Tatuś popatrzył w las zamyślony i przygnębiony. Drobniutki deszcz uderzał w ich kaptury, wydając taki cichutki odgłos, trochę podobny do bzyczenia upartego owada. Ciężko się teraz szło, bo ziemia rozmiękła i zrobiło się ślisko przez mokre liście i ściółkę. Tatuś oczywiście nie wziął porządnych butów, tylko te swoje trampki i pewnie nogi mu już zdążyły przemoknąć, sądząc po mokrych plamach na wierzchu. Przez takie mokre nogi można się nieźle przeziębić.

 _Jak tylko tatuś pomówi z wujkiem, to zawrócę do schroniska i sprowadzę tatę!_ , postanowił. _Tata przyjedzie po nich dżipem i zabierze ich domu i sobie wszystko wyjaśnią!_

\- Poprosisz tatę i tata cię wysłucha - powiedział na głos pocieszająco. Tatuś miał nieprzekonaną minę, ale zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu.

\- Chcę tylko z nim porozmawiać. - Wyjaśnił, czując się w obowiązku wytłumaczyć, czemu łamie zakaz taty. - To mój brat.

Misiek pomyślał, że gdyby chodziło o bliźniaków, to też by chciał się z nimi zobaczyć. Takie bliźniaki potrafią narobić bigosu! I wujek też narobił bigosu. I tatuś też teraz robi bigos. Misiek westchnął. _Ach, te bety i omegi! I znów wszystko na mojej głowie!_

\- Zmarzłeś? - spytał czujnie, bo tata zawsze o to dopytywał tatusia.

\- Nie. Mam kurtkę i sweter pod spodem. A ty? - Zaniepokoił się tatuś. Misiek zaprzeczył. Potrafił się ubrać na wyprawę!

\- To chodźmy. - Zarządził Misiek, wstając. - Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym lepiej.

 

* * *

 

Tatuś to słabiak. Serio, straszny mięczak. Zanim doszli do wejścia do jaskiń musieli zatrzymywać się kilka razy i tatuś najwyraźniej szybko się męczył. Miał bardzo mokre buty, dyszał, kilka razy się potknął o jakieś korzenie i rozdarł rękaw o złamaną gałąź. Na tych nielicznych wyprawach, na które tata go zabierał, to wszyscy mu pomagali. Tatuś nie dźwigał żadnego ekwipunku, tata wyznaczał mu łatwą trasę, albo kazał podjeżdżać dżipem (jak na kemping), a jak już szedł z nimi, to albo tuż za tatą, po jego śladach, albo przed nim, żeby tata mógł go obserwować i asekurować.

Misiek lubił, kiedy obaj opowiadali, jak tata przeprowadził tatusia przez góry. Zawsze tak śmiesznie narzekał, ile to kosztowało go wysiłku i parodiował tatusia marudzenie i płacz: _zostaw mnie tu, Dean, usiądę i poczekam, aż mnie zjedzą kozice i świstaki!_ Tatuś się obrażał i protestował, że on wcale tak nie mówił, poza tym kozice nie jedzą wilków i o co tacie chodzi? To były strasznie wesołe opowiastki, ale teraz Misiek rozumiał, że śmiać się z nich to jedno, a prowadzić tatusia przez trudny teren to drugie.

A ten teren wcale nie był taki trudny! To nawet nie były prawdziwe góry (jeszcze nie), tylko skałki w lesie i lekkie wzniesienia! Bez tatusia Misiek by nawet nie zauważył, że to jest jakaś wyprawa! Uważałby, że to spacer dla rozprostowania kości!

Dobrze, że już się zbliżali do jaskiń. Tam jest sucho (w miarę) i ciepło. Usiądą, odpoczną, tatuś się napije i zje czekoladę (czekolada daje dużo energii a jest mała i lekka do niesienia, więc bardzo dobra na wyprawy), znajdą wujka, szybko z nim pomówią, Misiek wróci do schroniska, zadzwoni do taty (który pewnie będzie wrzeszczał, ale co tam, nie szkodzi, jakoś się wytrzyma) i w dwie godzinki będą w domu!

 _Dobry plan?_ , spytał sam siebie w myślach.

 _Znakomity!_ , sam sobie odpowiedział z nutką podziwu. _Jesteś dobrym alfą, Misiek!_

_Jestem genialny!_

 

 

Oczywiście musiał się jeszcze dużo nauczyć o planach. Na przykład, że nawet te najlepsze potrafią się zupełnie posypać...

 


	147. JASKINIE BEAVERA - ZEJŚCIE

_Wszędzie cię szukałem i nie mogłem znaleźć_. Tak powiedział Dean, opowiadając mu ten dziwny sen w dniu, kiedy urodził się Grejpfrut. Sen, w którym przydarzyło mu się inne życie, bez Casa. Z Lisą, w Nowym Jorku. Z innym Misiem, szczeniaczkiem, który zamiast niebieskich miał oczy ciemnobrązowe i nie uśmiechał się do swojego taty. Dean nie zdradził nic więcej i nie wracał już do tej opowieści.

A gdyby go wtedy zagryzł? W tamtym lesie? Cas któregoś dnia się nad tym zastanawiał podczas zwykłej kuchennej krzątaniny. Zerkał na bawiące się w kuchni i w salonie dzieciaki. Jak niewiele brakowało, żeby się nigdy nie urodziły. Jak wiele szczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności musiało się przydarzyć, żeby ta rodzina mogła powstać... Pierwszy Wilk naprawdę nad nimi czuwał, skoro przetrwali te wszystkie przeciwności i niebezpieczeństwa po drodze. _Tylekroć mogłem... p o w i n i e n e m  umrzeć_ , myślał Cas, ustawiając talerze i szklanki w szafkach. _Zaatakowałem alfę. Powinien mi skręcić kark. Zachariasz lub Phehlijah mogli mnie zatłuc w lesie. Mogłem się utopić. Frank tyko mnie drasnął, ale gdyby wycelował lepiej... Gdybym spadł w przepaść... Gdyby smycz pękła... Gdyby omsknęła mi się stopa i Dean mnie nie złapał... Gdybym nie zdołał przejść przez Gardziel..._

_A jednak żyję. Z całej mojej starej watahy byłem ostatnim wilkiem, który spodziewałby się przetrwać. Moi kuzyni byli silniejsi, wytrwalsi, więksi i działały im wszystkie zmysły. A ja? Ślepiec, chuchro... Zawsze w ogonie, zawsze na szarym końcu... Przetrwałem. Czemu? Czemu właśnie ja?_

\- Tatuś? - Misiek rozejrzał się uważnie, szperając po krzakach i między skałkami. - Idziesz?

\- Co? - Tatuś podniósł roztargniony wzrok. - Czy to tu? - spytał z powątpiewaniem w głosie. - Czekaj, Miś, ja pamiętam inne wejście!

\- Tatuś! - Misiek przewrócił oczami. - To jaskinie! Ciągną się kilometrami pod ziemią i jest kilka wejść i wyjść! No, idziemy? - Stanął nad szczeliną i zajrzał w ciemność.

Tatuś zrobił trochę przestraszoną minę, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- Miś, wracaj! - Podniósł palec. - Biegnij do schroniska. Ja sobie poradzę sam!

\- Nigdzie nie pójdę bez ciebie! - Misiek założył ręce na piersi dokładnie jak tata. - Jak chcesz, możemy wrócić, ale obaj. Nie zostawię cię tu!

\- Poradzę sobie. - Tatuś zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków i też zajrzał w mroczny otwór. Deszcz zaczął gęstnieć i pomimo, że był środek dnia, las zrobił się jakiś nieprzyjazny. Pociemniało, niebo w prześwicie gałęzi zasnute było kłębiącymi się, sinymi chmurami, przeganianymi przez wiatr.

\- Zbiera się na burzę... - Misiek pociągnął nosem. Tatuś zadrżał i skulił się, przestraszony. - Nie zostawię cię.

Za górami przetoczył się niski pomruk dalekiego gromu, ale to wystarczyło, by tatuś hycnął do jaskiń.

\- Możemy tu poczekać, aż przejdzie... - Zaproponował Misiek, gdy obaj zsunęli się w dół, w ciasną, ale płytką studnię. Zejście było pochylone pod łagodnym kątem, wiatr i drobne zwierzęta musiały nanieść tu ziemi i liści, które nie zdążyły przesiąknąć deszczem, więc się nie ubłocili, zjeżdżając w pewnym momencie tyłkami, jak po zjeżdżalni. Ze ścian wystawały korzenie i muskały ich, jak łapki, próbujące obmacać przybyszów. Zatrzymali się kilka metrów niżej. Skręcający w prawo korytarz był wąski i pewnie taki duży wilk jak tata by miał problem, żeby się tu zmieścić, ale Misiek i tatuś mogli sobie nawet kucnąć. Rozpięli kurtki i zdjęli kaptury.

\- Możemy zaczekać, aż poprawi się pogoda i wrócimy do domu razem, albo poszukamy wujka i wyjdziemy drugim wyjściem. - Misiek rozłożył mapę i poświecił sobie latarką. Pokazał jakiś punkt na przecięciu linii i maziaków, których Cas nie rozumiał. - Tu. Blisko drogi. Tej samej, co mija schronisko i którą można dojechać do dziadka Franka.

\- Tak! Właśnie o to mi chodziło! - Rozjaśnił się tatuś. - Znam to wejście, bo... - Urwał gwałtownie.

\- Byłeś tam? Tata cię zabrał? - Misiek odgadł bez trudu. - Na wycieczkę?

\- Można tak powiedzieć... - Tatuś kaszlnął i pochylił się nad mapą. - Dawno temu.

 _Kiedy Bella zginęła a ty siedziałeś cicho w brzuchu i nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś!_ , pomyślał Cas.

\- Napij się! - Misiek nie czekał z przejęciem inicjatywy. - Nie mamy odpowiedniego sprzętu, więc nie będziemy się zapuszczać głęboko. Rozejrzymy się po okolicy. Jeśli znajdziemy wujka, to dobrze, jeśli nie, to wychodzimy i wracamy do domu, okay? - Zaproponował dla porządku, ale nawet nie zaczekał, aż tatuś potwierdzi. Taki był plan i zamierzał się go trzymać. - Sprawdź swoją latarkę. Albo daj, ja sprawdzę. - Zajrzał do plecaka tatusia. - Nie masz zapasowych baterii? I liny też nie masz? - Pokręcił głową. - Ani zapalniczki? Ani rac świetlnych? I tylko jedną butelkę wody? I nawet małej apteczki?! Tatuś! - Zdenerwował się.

\- Nie będziemy tu długo! - Tatuś zaczął się bronić. - Poza tym, nie chciałem wzbudzić podejrzeń... I nie będziemy przecież potrzebować rac i lin!

\- Zawsze trzeba mieć apteczkę, race, liny, wodę, jedzenie, zapalniczkę albo zapałki... - Zaczął wyliczać Misiek. - Gdybym wiedział, co knujesz!... Ech. - Obszukał kieszenie kurtki i wyjął wielofunkcyjny scyzoryk, solidny nóż myśliwski w skórzanej pochwie, zapałki w wodoszczelnym pudełeczku i napoczętą paczkę owocowych gum do żucia. - Tata się wkurzy.

\- No. - Tatuś przyznał mu rację i rozejrzał się, przesuwając latarką po ścianach. - Przeproszę go.

\- Akurat! - Misiek prychnął i roześmiał się, wrzucając wszystko z powrotem do plecaka.

\- Co?

\- Pokłócicie się! - Misiek wstał, zarzucił plecak na ramiona i przepchnął koło tatusia.

\- Daj, ja niosę! - Tatuś chciał go zatrzymać, ale Misiek rzucił przez ramię:

\- Nie dźwigasz! Poza tym to lekkie.

\- To jak lekkie, to ja niosę! - Tatuś się trochę obruszył. - Nie jestem dzieckiem!

Misiek nie raczył skomentować. Zniknął za kolejnym zakrętem, zmuszając go żeby przyspieszył. _Od kiedy z niego taki alfa?_ , zastanowił się Cas. _Dopiero co mu pieluchy zmieniałem!_

\- Głowa nisko! - Ostrzegł Misiek i Cas posłusznie się schylił. Blady snop światła ślizgał się po skałach, strasząc jakieś żyjątka. Cas wolał się nie przyglądać ich małym ciałkom smyrgającym w szczelinki. Brrry! Fuj! Otrząsał się, zadowolony, że Misiek idzie pierwszy. Było mu przy tym odrobinę wstyd, że się chowa za plecami własnego syna, ale te robale... I te... myszy? Szczury? Oposy? Nie wiedział co i nie chciał wiedzieć!

Korytarz zaczął się rozszerzać i Misiek całkiem szybko doprowadził ich do sporej komory z trzema rozwidleniami. Bez namysłu wybrał jedno i Cas ledwie za nim nadążył, nim Misiek zniknął mu z oczu.

\- Ej! A czemu akurat tędy? - zawołał za nim.

\- Ślepy koniec, zejście w dół i w górę - powiedział Misiek, zwalniając kroku. Spojrzał na tatusia i cierpliwie wytłumaczył: - Czułeś zapach taty? Albo wujków?

\- No... nie...

\- Czyli tędy nie szli. Zaglądanie do ślepego korytarza to strata czasu. Zostaje nam zejście w dół, albo iść w górę. Wyjście przy drodze jest wyżej od nas, więc musimy kierować się w górę, żeby tam dotrzeć.

\- Ale może Gabe jest na dole? - Tatuś zauważył sprytnie.

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie będziemy go tam szukać, bo nie mamy sprzętu! - Misiek podniósł brwi znacząco. - Nie wziąłeś! Jeśli po drodze spotkamy wujka Gabe'a, to dobrze, ale nie będziemy specjalnie pchać się w głąb jaskiń! Nie będziemy ryzykować.

\- A w górę nie potrzebujemy sprzętu? - Tatuś chyba się trochę obraził, że szczeniaczek się tak rządzi i mądrzy.

\- Nie, bo nachylenie terenu _tutaj_ jest małe - powiedział łagodnie, nie chcąc go już bardziej denerwować. - Nie będziemy się wysoko wspinać i nie grozi nam upadek w przepaść. Prawda? Zawsze możemy się wycofać do tego wejścia, skąd przyszliśmy. Zaufaj mi! - Misiek odwrócił się i zaczął przyspieszać.

Jeśli tata kiedyś przyprowadził tutaj tatusia na wycieczkę, to może tatuś wie o sekretach? Ale nie wiadomo, czy wie, bo zachowuje się, jakby nie do końca wiedział. Albo nawet wcale. Nie o tym, co jest schowane na dole. Tata sprowadził Miśka i pokazał mu... wiosną. Nawet gdyby tatuś wiedział, co tata tam schował, to i tak Misiek go tam nie zabierze i nie pozwoli mu zejść! Nie bez sprzętu. Poza tym tatuś bardzo słabo pływa i to by było bardzo niebezpieczne. Mowy nie ma, żeby narażać tatusia bardziej niż teraz! Jedyna droga, którą mogli wybrać to ta, którą wybrali. Koniec kropka.

\- Mnie się wydaje, że moglibyśmy jednak zejść na dół i zobaczyć co tam jest... - Marudził tatuś z tyłu, posapując z wysiłku. - I w dół łatwiej się przecież schodzi niż pod górę! Nie rozumiem, czemu akurat musimy tędy... Mam przeczucie, że nie idziemy dobrze... W ogóle nie rozpoznaję tego miejsca. Boję się, że zabłądzimy. Serio, Misiek, może zawrócimy i pójdziemy tamtym drugim korytarzem, co? Mogliśmy przynajmniej tam zajrzeć... Nie chciałbym niczego przeoczyć, skoro już tu jesteśmy i jeśli Gabe jest tam gdzieś, to może warto byłoby sprawdzić... Miś? Jak myślisz?

Misiek po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczął współczuć tacie. Do tej pory zawsze mu trochę zazdrościł. Czasem był na niego zły, że bywa ostry dla tatusia. Tatuś był taki kochany a tata czasem na niego krzyczał i się złościł i mu rozkazywał i czasem mówił tak strasznie surowo: _Cas! Bo. Ja. Tak. Mówię._

Teraz miał ochotę powiedzieć to samo.

\- Ciii! - Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i położył palec na ustach. - Tatuś! Cicho!

Obaj wyostrzyli słuch i zamarli w napięciu.

\- Głosy? - Tatuś szepnął z nadzieją.

\- Echo... - Misiek kręcił głową, próbując wyłapać kierunek i natężenie. - W jaskiniach dźwięk się rozchodzi czasem tak, że może zmylić... - Przyjrzał się tatusiowi. - Boli cię coś?

\- Nie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie, na pewno. - Tatuś stał w dziwnej pozycji, przyciskając dłoń do brzucha.

\- Tatuś! - Misiek syknął z narastającą złością. - Jak cię coś boli, to powiedz!

\- Uhm... Bo... - Jego twarzy nie było dobrze widać w półmroku słabo rozpraszanym przez latarkę, ale Misiek byłby przysiągł, że się zarumienił. - Chce mi się siku...

\- To rób! - Misiek jęknął przeciągle i pomachał latarką pokazując płytką niszę w ścianie dwa kroki dalej. Biedny tata!

Tatuś spojrzał w to miejsce, zastanowił się i zdecydował, że wytrzyma.

\- Zrób siusiu, jak musisz. - Misiek przetarł twarz gestem podpatrzonym u taty.

\- Tu jest... Brudno. I nie wziąłem chusteczek do rąk. - Tatuś podrapał się w nos. - Miałeś rację. Powinienem się lepiej spakować.

\- Zrób siusiu. - Powtórzył Misiek. - I wiesz co? Ja też zrobię. Z tego całego gadania o tym, też mi się zachciało... - wymruczał, wsadził latarkę w kieszeń, kierując światło w sufit i rozpiął rozporek.

Tatuś jeszcze trochę się zastanawiał i opierał, ale kiedy usłyszał całkiem hałaśliwe turkotanie strużki o skałę, to i on pękł, czym prędzej się rozpiął i z wielką ulgą opróżnił pęcherz.

\- Może opłuczemy ręce wodą? - Zaproponował po chwili, ale Misiek się nie zgodził.

\- Mamy tylko jedną butelkę! Nie możemy marnować jej na mycie rąk!

\- Ale... - Tatuś popatrzył na ręce z odrazą. - Ale...

\- Lepsze bakterie niż odwodnienie! - Misiek zacytował tatę. Na wyprawach zawsze należało zadbać najpierw o najważniejsze rzeczy: pragnienie, głód, sen. Bez tego łatwo stracić siły, a kiedy brakuje sił, można wpaść w tarapaty a nawet umrzeć. Tata kiedyś mu tłumaczył, że można nie jeść kilka dni i przeżyć, ale pić trzeba codziennie. Lepiej się potem wyleczyć z jakiegoś zatrucia czy zapalenia niż nie dożyć ratunku, prawda? Spytał i poradził: jeśli będziesz musiał, to pij nawet własny mocz. To cię utrzyma przy życiu nawet kolejne dwie doby. A to może być akurat wystarczający czas, żeby nadeszła pomoc.

Ale zanim by do tego doszło, Misiek umiałby wykorzystać inne sposoby. Tata i obaj dziadziusiowie pokazywali mu, jak znaleźć wodę w lesie i co robić w różnych porach roku, żeby przetrwać. Tutaj, w jaskiniach jest dużo wody, ale póki mają butelkę z mineralną, nie będą lizać ścian.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. - Westchnął tatuś i posłusznie ruszył za Miśkiem, ocierając dłonie o spodnie. - Fuj.

Misiek zrozumiał, czemu tata tak rzadko zabiera tatusia na wyprawy, a kiedy już zabiera, to na krótkie, blisko domu i zawsze mają wujka Asha z dżipem w pogotowiu. I wielki plecak wyładowany po brzegi. I czemu tata się śmiał z tatusia na kempingu, że tatuś zacznie urządzać chatę myśliwych meblami, dywanami i czy już wybrał miejsce, gdzie chciałby zamontować wannę i stojaczek na pachnące świece i kadzidełka?

Tatuś się trochę dąsał z powodu tych żartów i mówił, że kemping to fajna sprawa, ale naprawdę mogliby zawiesić firanki w oknach i przywieźć lepsze łóżka i szafę i parę porządnych krzeseł, zamiast tych koślawych zydli i w ogóle wyprawy na łono natury wcale nie muszą oznaczać... _natury!_ , wtrącał tata, pękając ze śmiechu i obrywał kuksańca. _Cas! Kiedy się z ciebie zrobiła taka królewna? Pamiętasz, jak spałeś na gołej ziemi i jadłeś pieczoną sarninę palcami?_

Dawał mu wtedy buzi i tatuś też mu dawał buzi i mówił, że pamięta, jak tata podłożył mu koc, żeby się nie przeziębił i że tamta pieczona sarna była najpyszniejsza na świecie. _Zatrzymałeś dla mnie watahę!_ , gapił się na tatę z takim wyrazem twarzy, że Misiek pokazywał na gardło i udawał wymioty a wszyscy dookoła się śmiali. _Zatrzymałem!_ , potwierdzał tata i czasem się droczył: _ty histeryku! A z wdzięczności rzucałeś we mnie kamieniami!_ I wtedy to już zawsze zaczynali się całować i za pięć minut biegli po schodach sprawdzić coś bardzo ważnego w sypialni.

Misiek podał tatusiowi rękę i pomógł mu się wspiąć na występ skalny. Dalej też był korytarz, czuli ruch powietrza i lekki... lekki zapach... wilków...

\- Chyba jednak idziemy w dobrą stronę - szepnął szczeniaczek z satysfakcją.

\- Gabe. - W głosie tatusia zabrzmiała wykluczająca się nuta ulgi i niepokoju.

Cas nie wiedział, co zobaczy, co usłyszy i trochę się bał tego spotkania, ale musiał to zrobić. Musiał. Gabe był częścią jego życia, był jego rodziną, bratem krwi. Musiał z nim pomówić. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby do końca życia budzić się z koszmarów i żałować, i zastanawiać a co, jeśli popełnili błąd? A co, jeśli z powodu omyłki czy nieporozumienia stracił... jedyną osobę, która łączyła go z przeszłością... Może ta przeszłość nie była różowa, ale to była jego przeszłość. Jego życie. Część tego, kim był.

Odruchowo położył dłoń na brzuchu i mruknął coś uspokajającego do szczeniaczka. Misiek zauważył kątem oka i niuchnął.

\- Źle się czujesz? - Zmarszczył się podejrzliwie. - Jakby coś, to papieru toaletowego też nie wziąłeś!

\- Nie! Ja... - Tatuś się zawahał i zacisnął bezwiednie palce na swetrze. - Ja...

Oświecenie spadło na Miśka jak krople wilgoci zbierającej się kamieniach.

\- Masz maluszka? - spytał. - Nie kłam.

\- Nie zamierzam. - Tatuś uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, kiedy Misiek na niego świecił latarką.

\- Tata wie?

\- Mieliśmy wam ogłosić... za parę dni...

\- Wiesz, jaka będzie awantura, jak tata po nas przyjedzie? - Misiek aż stęknął. - Rany... - Tatuś z maluszkiem zawsze był pod specjalnym nadzorem, a tu biega sobie po jaskiniach, zamiast odpoczywać! - A nie miałeś przytyć? - Przypomniał sobie. - Już nie jesteś chory?

\- Jestem. I miałem. - Przyznał tatuś, znów czerwieniejąc. - Ale czuję się już bardzo dobrze! W ogóle się nie musisz martwić! A z tatą... pogadam. Załatwię.

Misiek obejrzał się za siebie, jakby coś oceniał.

\- Teraz już nie ma sensu wracać... - Zdecydował w końcu. - Przeszliśmy taki kawał, że bliżej już chyba mamy do tego drugiego wyjścia.

\- I słyszymy głosy! Więc Gabe gdzieś tu musi być! - Ucieszył się tatuś. - A ja naprawdę czuję się bardzo dobrze, Misiek, nic się przejmuj! - Poklepał go po ramieniu. - Nie takie rzeczy wypra... - Zająknął się, zakrztusił i niezdarnie dokończył: - ...przeżyłem... Z tobą. I z Mary... - Zamyślił się. - Poradzimy sobie.

\- Tata da ci szlaban! - Postraszył go Misiek. - I mnie przy okazji! Na sto lat, a co najmniej do osiemnastki!

\- Co ty! Na pewno nie! - Roześmiał się tatuś. - Najwyżej na tydzień.

\- Zabierze mi internet!

\- Poproszę, żeby nie zabierał.

\- Już lepiej o nic nie proś! Będzie na ciebie taki zły, że tylko pogorszysz sprawę! - odparł Misiek z brutalną szczerością.

\- Powrzeszczy, powrzeszczy i mu przejdzie... - Tatuś machnął ręką z lekceważeniem. - Znasz go!

\- Właśnie znam! - Misiek otarł czoło. - Jak się dowie, że ci pomogłem...

Pomaganie tatusiowi to jedno, ale tatuś pod specjalnym nadzorem wymykający się do jaskiń to całkiem co innego. Odkąd Misiek pamiętał, jeszcze jak był całkiem małym szkrabem, to tatuś w czasie _specjalnego nadzoru_ był... nietykalny. Nie można go było denerwować, trzeba było mu pomagać - bardziej niż zwykle - i tata potrafił być naprawdę bardzo nieprzyjemny dla szczeniaczków, które wtedy zanadto rozrabiały i dokuczały tatusiowi. Zresztą, te wszystkie opowieści o przygodach ślepego wilczka były bardzo zajmujące i ciekawe, ale Misiek naprawdę nie znał innego tatusia, jak ten kręcący się po kuchni, piekący ciasteczka i opiekujący się nimi. Nosił fartuszki, kapcie, albo biegał boso, siadał z nimi przy stole do rysowania, odrabiał lekcje pod okiem Ellen, czytał im bajki na werandzie, budował piaskowe zamki i fortece z kamyków, grał w planszówki i bawił w chowanego na ranczu (jego ulubioną kryjówką była szafa na piętrze). To był domowy tatuś, nie taki przygodowy. Od przygód i wypraw był tata!

I tacie się nie spodoba, że tatuś zabrał się teraz za przygody! TERAZ, kiedy ma maluszka _w koszyczku_ , jak żartobliwie mawia dziadziuś Frank!

A to się porobiło!

Tatuś przyjrzał się Miśkowi, objął go i mocno przytulił. Pocałował w czubek głowy i powiedział:

\- Opiekujesz się mną. Bardzo cię kocham. I na pewno nic nam się nie stanie. - Przytulił go nawet mocniej i chwilkę sobie stali, zastanawiając się i uspokajając. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Miś. Okay?

\- Okay. - Potwierdził, odsunął się i wytarł nos. Dość tych babskich sentymentów. Muszą załatwić, co mają załatwić i wracać! - To chodźmy.

 

* * *

 

Nie było łatwo znaleźć wujka, ale w końcu im się to udało. Parę razy zabłądzili, parę razy trafili w ślepe korytarze i puste pomieszczenia, w których wisiała woń sierści. Chłopaki z watahy tu bywali, można się było zorientować po natężeniu zapachów, czy było to kilka godzin temu czy kilka dni... Tatuś zaczął się denerwować i bał się, że trafią na patrol. Co wtedy powiedzą? Jak się wytłumaczą?

Misiek skupił się na znalezieniu wujka. Chciał, żeby sobie wreszcie porozmawiali i żeby mógł wyprowadzić tatę z tych jaskiń, zawiadomić tatę i wrócić z nim do domu. Sprawdził zegarek i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył, że było już po sporo po obiedzie. Na zewnątrz na pewno zrobiła się już szarówka. O tej porze roku dni były już krótsze a w lesie zmrok zapadał wcześniej. Misiek nie bał się ciemności. Bał się rozzłoszczonego taty. I tata będzie mieć rację! Co za głupi pomysł miał tatuś, żeby się uganiać za wujkiem!

Miśkowi się zrobiło gorąco, jak pomyślał, że tatuś mógł sam tu zejść, gdyby go nie dogonił. Pewnie zszedłby w przeciwnym kierunku, w głąb jaskiń, oddalając się od wyjść! Pewnie by się zgubił! Zużyłby całą wodę na mycie rąk, zamiast do picia, osłabły i dopiero by był klops! Chociaż... może raczej by wcale nie doszedł, zgubiłby się już w lesie, wlazł pod kamery i tata by go zgarnął już dwie, trzy godziny temu!

 _Czyli ja mu pomogłem się tu wpakować!_ , przyznał uczciwie. _W te jaskinie! To teraz muszę mu pomóc z nich wyleźć._

\- Czuję go! Czuję! - wykrzyknął nagle tatuś, rzucając się sprintem do przodu, w ciemność. - Gabe! Gabe!

\- Tatuś! Stój! - Misiek pognał za nim, starając się przyświecać latarką. - Ostrożnie!

\- Gabe!

\- Tatuś!

\- Casz? - Odbiło się niewyraźnym, zniekształconym echem, gdy obaj wpadli w przestrzenną salę o lekko nachylonym, kamienistym podłożu. Wonie wilków, wujków z watahy i taty były tu bardzo wyraźne. Misiek omiatał latarką wszystkie kąty, szukając wujka, ale tatuś już go znalazł, już pędził do niego, klękał przy nim i... - Ca...sz?

\- Gabe!

\- Wujek? - Misiek w paru susach znalazł się obok, kucnął i... zdrętwiał.

Wujek był cały zakrwawiony, jego twarz była zapuchnięta, wargi popękane i czarne od skrzepów. Jednego oka wcale nie było widać, drugie ledwo co, podbiegnięte krwią. Tatuś wyjął latarkę ze sztywnych palców Miśka i poświecił dokładniej. Wujek był skuty kajdankami a jego nadgarstki były rozognione, odarte ze skóry aż do żywego mięsa i pokryte jakąś obrzydliwą mazią.

\- Srebro... - szepnął tatuś, zatrzymując czubek palca tuż nad metalem. Wujek przesunął się nieco, starając się odsunąć od nich.

\- Casz? - szepnął słabo, tak słabo jak nowo narodzony szczeniaczek. - Czo czy?

\- To ja, tak, Gabe, to ja. - Uspokoił go tatuś, grzebiąc po kieszeniach, żeby wyjąć jakąś zapomnianą papierową chusteczkę. Bardzo delikatnie wsunął ją między ciało wujka a obręcze kajdanków. To było prawie nic i nie wiedzieli, czy wujek w ogóle odczuł jakąś ulgę. Srebro musiało go bardzo osłabić. Wypaliło mu tkanki i przeżerało się do kości... Musiał strasznie cierpieć.

\- Zdejmę je. - Zaproponował Misiek.

\- Jak? Umiesz? - Zdziwił się tatuś.

\- Tata mnie uczył... - Misiek oblizał wargi. To było coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Coś... okropnego!

\- To zdejmij! - Zażądał tatuś bardzo stanowczo.

\- Na pewno? Tata pewnie by nie...

\- Na pewno. - Tatuś zdjął kurtkę i bardzo delikatnie owinął wujka, podłożył mu pod plecy i nasunął na ramiona, starając się go otulić i ogrzać. Pogłaskał go po głowie i wyjął butelkę z wodą. - Gabe, napij się. To woda, Gabe... napij się... Napijesz się? - Manewrował tak, żeby jak najmniej urazić pokiereszowane usta wujka krawędzią butelki. - Pomalutku, pomału... Gabe, Miś zdejmie ci kajdanki... okay?

Wujek bardzo słabo skinął, że słyszy i rozumie.

Tatuś obserwował Miśka, jak dobiera odpowiednią końcówkę ze swojego wielofunkcyjnego scyzoryka szwajcarskiego.

\- Uważaj, nie poparz się! - Upomniał go, ale Misiek już przygotował sobie kawałek tkaniny z odciętego rogu koszuli. Złapał metal przez materiał i zaczął grzebać w zamku. - Tata cię nauczył? Kiedy? - Zaciekawił się tatuś.

\- W zeszłym roku? - Zastanowił się, wysunął czubek języka w skupieniu, szukając tego momentu, kiedy trzpień w zamku odskoczy i przestanie blokować. - Powiedział, że każdy wilk powinien umieć.

\- Ja nie umiem... - Zauważył tatuś.

\- No, bo ty nie musisz. - Misiek skrzywił się z napięcia i wysiłku. Sapnął gniewnie, bo było już-już blisko, ale koniuszek wytrycha się ześlizgnął i musiał zaczynać od nowa.

\- Teraz by mi się przydało. - Tatuś znów pogłaskał wujka, bo wujek zaczął się wiercić i jęczeć z bólu, kiedy kajdanki przesuwały się pod naciskiem Miśka po jego rękach. Misiek niestety nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

\- Nie musisz umieć. - Misiek prawie odgryzł sobie język, gdy cienka tkanina zsunęła się z metalu i palcami dotknął srebra. Ale wytrzymał, mechanizm chrupnął, pyknął i zapięcie puściło. - Masz nas. Mnie i tatę...

\- Nauczysz mnie? - Tatuś pospiesznie pozbył się kajdanek i odrzucił je daleko za jakiś kamień. - W domu?

\- Nauczę. - Obiecał Misiek, szacując, że tydzień bez internetu i wszelkich rozrywek w ramach szlabanu to bardzo dobry czas na ćwiczenie z tatusiem technik ucieczkowych. Przynajmniej nie umrze z nudów.

\- Gabe! Gabe, słyszysz mnie? - Tatuś jeszcze raz napoił wujka i dokładniej obejrzał jego twarz i całą sylwetkę. - Będziesz mógł wstać? Iść?

Wujek bardzo nieznacznie, z jękiem bólu pokręcił głową i pokazał, że jest skuty też za nogę, a łańcuch jest przytwierdzony do skały za nim. Tatuś poprosił Miśka, żeby z tym też się rozprawił, jeśli tylko zdoła. Misiek zaczął pracować nad zamkiem, który był trochę inny i trochę cięższy do otwarcia niż kajdanki.

\- Co oni ci zrobili? Czy to Dean? Dean to zrobił? - spytał cicho tatuś. - Gabe, muszę wiedzieć... Chciałeś skrzywdzić dzieci? Chciałeś... je...

Misiek przerwał pracę, patrząc, co wujek odpowie.

Wujek patrzył na tatusia tym swoim jednym, zapuchniętym okiem i nagle je zamknął, a po policzku spłynęła łza. Wujek pachniał bólem i chorobą, ale nie strachem. Nie złością. Nie gniewem.

\- Kczałem je czabrać... do... kina... - powiedział z wielkim trudem. - Kczałem... je tylko... czabrać... do kina.

\- Zabiorę cię stąd. - Tatuś objął go, położył jego głowę na swoim ramieniu i pocałował w skroń. - Zabiorę cię stąd, Gabe. Zabiorę. Nie płacz, Gabe, już dobrze... Już okay, już okay. Zabiorę cię stąd...

Misiek pochylił się nad stopą wujka i zaczął znów grzebać wytrychem, próbując się uporać z zamkiem. Szczypały go oczy i coś dławiło w gardle. I ręce się trochę trzęsły, ale po chwili zaczął się uspokajać, słuchając szeptu tatusia, który nie przestawał mówić do wujka:

\- Już dobrze, Gabe. Już dobrze. Wyjdziemy stąd, Misiek zna drogę. Misiek zaraz cię uwolni i wyjdziemy stąd. Zabierzemy cię do Franka... Pamiętasz Franka? Z Frankiem będziesz bezpieczny. Zrobi to dla mnie. Pomoże ci. Tylko musisz się trochę jeszcze postarać, Gabe, musisz jeszcze trochę wytrzymać... Wytrzymasz? Gabe? Wytrzymasz? Dla mnie?

 

c.d.n.

 

 


	148. POTWÓR CZY NIE?

\- Misiek! Misiek! - Ellen rozejrzała się po podwórzu i policzyła szczeniaczki. Hasały i wariowały na placyku zabaw, nie zrażone drobną mżawką. Cas pewnie by już zagnał je do domu w obawie przed przeziębieniem, ale Ellen wierzyła w dobroczynny wpływ świeżego powietrza i ruchu na zdrowie małych wilków. Powinny się hartować!, tłumaczyła i reszta watahy, łącznie z Deanem przyznawała jej rację. Małe wilki powinny być silne, wytrzymałe i odporne. Jak ich tata i wujkowie.

Misiek rósł jak na drożdżach i w jego przypadku hartowanie sprawdzało się w stu procentach. Odkąd wyrósł z niemowlęcego łóżeczka i zaczął samodzielnie chodzić, uciekał spod nieco zbyt troskliwej kurateli tatusia, szwendając się za dorosłymi wilkami, podpatrując i naśladując ich zachowania. Spędzał niezliczone godziny w garażu albo w stolarni, wspinał się na drzewa, biegał po dachu, zjeżdżał po poręczach i po rynnach, pływał w jeziorze, ganiał po okolicznych łąkach i lesie, często wracając tak zmęczony i brudny, że trzeba go było wstawiać pod prysznic a potem zanosić do łóżka...

\- Mary! Claire? - Ellen przywołała je na werandę. - Widziałyście Miśka?

Obie dziewczynki wymieniły spojrzenia i wzruszyły ramionami. Claire zdjęła kaptur swojej różowej ortalionowej kurteczki i pociągnęła nosem z rosnącym niepokojem.

\- Pojechał z tatą do tartaku? - Rzuciła Mary beztrosko. Nigdy nie martwiła się o Miśka. Starszy brat doskonale sobie radził i chociaż czasem wpadał w tarapaty, to najczęściej przez pyskowanie tacie. Wiadomo, dostawał wtedy szlaban i tyle. I znając Miśka, zawsze jakoś się wykręcał z odbycia całej kary.

\- Claire? - Ellen przyjrzała się małej omedze. Trudno nie było zauważyć, że w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy łaziła za Miśkiem jak wierny psiak. Stanowili prawie nierozłączny tandem. - Nie ma go w domku na drzewie?

Claire pokręciła przecząco głową i przyłożyła palce do ust w dziecinnym geście. Ellen uspokajająco pogłaskała ją po głowie. Mały wróbelek, jak mówił na nią Dean, wciąż się wstydziła i denerwowała, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niej bezpośrednio z pytaniem, na które nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Wciąż nie ufała większości mężczyzn w watasze i najbezpieczniej czuła się w towarzystwie Casa i Miśka. Mary pod tym względem była znacznie pewniejsza siebie. Nauczyła się sprzeciwiać Miśkowi i w razie kłopotów natychmiast biegła pod ochronne skrzydła taty. Dean ją rozpieszczał a mała księżniczka zaczęła odkrywać zalety i przywileje bycia ukochaną córeczką alfy.

\- Mogę iść? - Podrapała się w piegowaty nosek i nie czekając na pozwolenie zeskoczyła ze schodów prosto w kałużę, zachichotała, podskoczyła jeszcze kilka razy, zachlapując swoje żółte kalosze i pomknęła na zjeżdżalnię.

\- Może poszedł na strych? - Claire podsunęła cichutko.

Strych to jedno z ulubionych miejsc zabaw Miśka. Na poddaszu wydzielono zapasowy pokój gościnny i małą łazienkę, ale pozostała rozległa, mroczna i zakurzona przestrzeń to był wielki labirynt skrzyń i pudeł pełnych skarbów do znalezienia i przywłaszczenia: starych zabawek, książek, różnych urządzeń, które akurat nie były przydatne, pamiątek z podróży, nienoszonych ubrań, licznych map z wypraw na smoki, zapomnianych trofeów... Sezam pełen cudów dla ciekawskiego wilczka.

\- Możesz sprawdzić? - Ellen poprosiła, zerkając na zegarek. Zbliżała się pora obiadu. - Zawołaj go, niech schodzi.

Claire ściągnęła kurtkę, kalosze i pobiegła na schody.

Ellen jeszcze chwilę stała na werandzie, obserwując brykające szczeniaczki. Bliźniaki doskonale się spisywały w opiece nad Joy. Cas miał doskonały pomysł z powierzeniem im większej odpowiedzialności. Jak one szybko rosną!, pomyślała z rozczuleniem.

\- Nigdzie go nie ma! - Ash przebiegł przez podwórze, ślizgając się na mokrej trawie. - W owczarni, garażu, stolarni, warsztacie... Nic. Dziewczynki?

\- Nie wiedzą. Claire poszła sprawdzić strych.

\- Może siedzi w łazience? - Ash podniósł brwi z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. - Dajmy mu parę chwil prywatności!...

\- Nie pleć! Zresztą... sprawdzałam. - Ellen przygryzła wargę, starając się ukryć niepokój. - Nie pomyślałam o strychu. Pewnie zaraz Claire go pogoni na dół. Natrę mu uszu! Nicpoń! - Zaczęła gderać, rozglądając się po niebie. Z północy szły masywne, ciężkie chmury, niosące deszcz i chyba usłyszała daleki zwiastun burzy. - Pogoda się psuje...

\- Cas nadal w schronisku?

\- Tak, zadzwonię do niego. Pewnie trzeba będzie po niego pojechać... - mruknęła. Bobby czasem sobie z niej żartował, że jest jak generał, który przesuwa dywizje. Ktoś musi ogarniać ten bałagan, zwany domem, prawda? - Zerknij na gagatki, ja muszę przypilnować obiadu!

\- Tak jest! - Ash zasalutował i klapnął w wiklinowym fotelu, opierając stopy o drewnianą poręcz. Maluchy wrzeszczały i piszczały, coraz bardziej mokre i brudne od błota, które wyrabiały w specjalnie wykopanym dołku i rzucały się nim z euforią i uciechą. - Dobrze, że nie ja będę was szorować... - powiedział pod nosem i otworzył sobie piwo.

Przez większość czasu robił co chciał, zwykle siedział z laptopem i nawet Dean nie zawracał mu głowy, póki nie trzeba było się gdzieś włamać. Jeśli nie ruszali na smoka, Ash właściwie nie miał zajęć. Ot, czasem szedł na patrol, czasem służył za kierowcę. Czasem musiał odzyskać jakiś plik, który Cas _przypadkiem skasował_ i panikował. Nic wielkiego. Nie musiał martwić się o utrzymanie, w owczarni miał święty spokój i odpowiednio dużo prywatności, żeby nie narzekać. Albo tak jak teraz, siedzieć sobie na werandzie z zimnym piwem, czekając na obiad i zerkać na dzieciaki... Co to za robota?

Całkiem śmieszne są takie małe szczeniaczki...

W sumie... Fajne. W sumie... Mógłby mieć jakiegoś takiego... Jednego. Do wychowania. Taki Misiek na przykład, ledwo co był serdelkiem w pieluchach, który nic tylko jadł i spał... I nie wiadomo kiedy wyrósł z niego taki sprytny chłopaczek. Zaglądał mu przez ramię i z tego zaglądania nauczył się całkiem sporo rzeczy. Ash czasem się dziwił, skąd, jak... Ale i był dumny. Przecież niejedną sztuczkę mu pokazał. Nikt na ranczu nie znał się tak na komputerach i wszystkiego, co Misiek o nich wiedział, nauczył się od Asha. Właśnie od niego.

Faktycznie, coś się robi ciemnawo. I zaczyna trochę wiać. Trzeba będzie pojechać po Bonnie i Casa. To znaczy po Casa i Bonnie. Cas. Cas i Grejpfrut, tak, oni są najważniejsi, jasna sprawa. Dean może się nie wtrącać w niczyje prywatne sprawy, ale wiadomo: Cas i maluchy mają priorytet.

Ash lubił spokojne, bezproblemowe życie. Nie potrzebował mieć na głowie tyle, co taki alfa. I nie chodziło mu o watahę czy smoki. Cas potrafił zaleźć Deanowi za skórę. Te awantury. Te dąsy. Patrząc z boku, można było nie raz współczuć alfie. Owszem, Dean potrafił krzyknąć, nawet sprać go pasem (zdarzyło się, Ash widział na własne oczy tę scenę za owczarnią sprzed paru miesięcy), ale zaraz potem lazł po kwiatki, podkulał ogon i starał się załagodzić stosunki z omegą.

Taka omega to w ogóle ciężki temat. Niby siedzi cicho, nic się nie odzywa, nawet nie patrzy na ciebie, a tak jakoś... Tak jakoś cię ciągnie... Przyciąga... Tak... Czasem... Że byś chciał stanąć nad taką z parasolem i osłonić przed... wszystkim. Przed całym światem. Ash czasem żartował z alfy Deana, że go ten omega tak wodzi za nos. Śmiał się (ostrożnie i nie za głośno), gdy Frank i Bobby mu dokuczali, że pantoflarz i że statusiał, odkąd ma szczeniaczki. Że się ugania za maluchami a kiedyś się uganiał za smokami i niegrzecznymi barmanami i niech Asha diabeł kopnie, jeśli Dean nie był jednym z największych zabijaków, jakich w życiu widział!

Cas go oswoił. Skończyły się jednonocne przygody, kelnerki na zmianę z motocyklistami... Sammy już nie musiał wyciągać go z aresztów za rozróby. Ranczo stało się domem, a nie bazą wypadową. Wcześniej ludzie z miasteczka się ich bali i uważali za członków niebezpiecznej sekty, albo jakiś przyczajonych terrorystów. Teraz Dean był właścicielem tartaku, zatrudniał ludzi i był szanowanym przedsiębiorcą. Przestał tak ryzykować. Miał do kogo wracać.

Szczeniaczki były dla niego wszystkim.

Głupia sprawa z tym Gabem. Ash dopił, odstawił pustą butelkę, ściągnął nogi z barierki i pochylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Nie pierwszy raz pakowali się w jakąś chryję. Wtedy, co Cas zniknął... Parę lat temu. Dean odchodził od zmysłów, zanim trafili na trop tego całego Crowleya. Minęło kilka dni, Sammy zaczął go przygotowywać do myśli, że może nie uda im się znaleźć omegi... Może nie całkiem... Żywego. Wiedzieli już wtedy, że chodzi o zemstę i czas był przeciwko nim.

Dean poruszył niebo i ziemię, żeby go znaleźć.

Ale Gabe... Gabe to nie Crowley. Cas miał do niego słabość. Niby nic dziwnego, bo brat. Nie pierwszy raz Gabe przyjeżdżał na ranczo i zawsze kończyło się mniejszym lub większym dramatem, pretensjami, płaczem i histerią. Potem kilka tygodni albo i miesięcy spokój, aż do następnego razu. Ash wolał się trzymać od tego jak najdalej. Niech sobie alfa sam załatwia z omegą, niech się kłócą, godzą, lepiej się nie wtrącać, żeby nie oberwać.

Cała ta afera z aktami urodzenia i udział Jo w tej intrydze... Nawet Bobby był niemile zaskoczony. Nie podobało mu się to i chociaż wsparł Deana, to potem sprzeczali się z Ellen o to, Ash usłyszał całkiem przypadkiem. _Co miała zrobić? Dean poprosił!_ , broniła jej Ellen. _Przyjść do mnie!_ , odparł szorstko Bobby. _To alfa, zawsze stajesz po jego stronie!_ , wytknęła. _Nawet alfa popełnia błędy!_ , fuknął i Ash się ulotnił, zanim zdążyli go zauważyć.

Zdecydowanie to był za ciężki kaliber, żeby się wtrącać.

Ostatecznie Dean przegonił Gabe'a, przeprosił Casa i jakoś się wtedy rozeszło po kościach, ale najwyraźniej to nie był koniec. Czy to był błąd Deana? Ash nie potrafił ocenić. Wiedział tylko, że to, co znaleźli w samochodzie Gabe'a nie pozostawiało specjalnych wątpliwości.

Poza tym... Przyznał się. To chyba zamyka sprawę?

Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy się tak wkurzyli. Poniosło ich, ale Ash rozumiał. Instynkt chronienia szczeniaczków jest tak silny, że nawet jeśli to nie twoje rodzone, ale należy do watahy, to wyprujesz sobie żyły, żeby je zabezpieczyć. Po prostu nie chcesz, żeby cokolwiek się stało. Nie możesz znieść takiej myśli i nawet nie rozważasz takich scenariuszy. Robisz wszystko, co trzeba i jeszcze trochę. Gabe i tak miał szczęście, że Dean go jeszcze nie zrzucił w jakąś rozpadlinę.

Właściwie to Ash nie wiedział, na co Dean czekał. Czemu zwlekał. Nad czym się zastanawiał. Dean nie należał do cierpliwych i zbyt subtelnych w doborze środków. Wszyscy się raczej spodziewali, że załatwi Gabe'a pierwszego dnia po powrocie.

Cóż, pewnie miał swoje powody.

No tak. Pogoda zdecydowanie się psuje. Trzeba będzie pojechać po nich do tego schroniska. Właściwie, to Cas głupio się uparł, że sam pojedzie. Z Grejpfrutem i Bonnie pod opieką, powinien być bardziej ostrożny! Bonnie już się zaczęła zaokrąglać... Odżyła, odkąd zamieszkała na ranczu. Chyba wreszcie zaczęła się dobrze odżywiać, bo nabrała trochę ciała i nie tylko ze względu na swój stan. Wygląda bardzo ładnie, trzeba przyznać. I na ślubie kilka osób na nią zerkało z zaciekawieniem. Aż trzeba było mieć ją na oku. Nie wiadomo, co komu strzeli do głupiego, wilczego łba. Choćby taki Charlie! Tyle lat się czaił, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał, hamulce puściły i trzeba było spuścić mu manto.

Ash poczuł mrowienie w ramionach na myśl, że ktoś mógłby tak potraktować Bonnie jak Charlie potraktował Casa. Głupiutka omega. Już dość przeszła. Nie powinna się teraz denerwować. Dean strasznie pilnował swojego omegi kiedy maluch był w drodze. Taki maluch to strasznie poważna sprawa. Takie... małe... kruche... _coś_. Kiedy Cas był w Europie Ellen wysłała Bonnie do Jessie na badania. Trzeba było ją zawieźć i Ash akurat nie miał nic do roboty, więc owszem, bardzo chętnie rozprostował nogi. No i jakoś tak wyszło, że wszedł do gabinetu. To znaczy, najpierw czekał w poczekalni, a potem Jessie zaprosiła Bonnie i Bonnie wstała, więc Ash też wstał i jakoś tak... No, w każdym razie nie wiedzieć kiedy siedział w środku i patrzył, jak Jessie wyciska żel na brzuch Bonnie i po chwili słyszeli bijące serduszko.

To taki cholernie śmieszny dźwięk. Bum bum, bum bum. I taki... taki... taki... (Ash nagle dostał ataku głupiej alergii, cholerna jesień i cholerna pogoda! Chyba go łapie zapalenie spojówek, czy coś!) No, w każdym razie lepiej uważać na tę małą omegę. Ciągle wygląda na przestraszoną. Jest taka nieśmiała. Prawie nic nie mówi. No, chyba że gada z Casem, wtedy nawet się uśmiecha. Ma bardzo miły uśmiech, jakby się ktoś pytał. Naprawdę, bardzo miły i powinna robić to częściej. Uśmiechać się. I ładnie pachnie! Naprawdę _bardzo_ ładnie. Nie to, żeby Ash jakoś ją szczególnie obwąchiwał. Nie, wcale, tylko tyle, co podczas lekcji komputera. Cas się uparł, żeby Bonnie nauczyła się korzystać z internetu i Ash zaczął jej pokazywać latem co i jak. Najpierw takie najprostsze rzeczy: włączyć, wyłączyć, tu myszka, tu touchpad, prawy i lewy klawisz... Podstawy. Siadywali na werandzie, w cieniu, mając oko na plac zabaw i Ash tłumaczył jak się wchodzi w linki, jak korzystać z wyszukiwarki, jak odbierać i wysyłać e-maile. Nic trudnego. Przez ten czas Bonnie nie powiedziała do niego ani słowa poza: _dziękuję_. Na koniec każdej lekcji zerkała spod rzęs, mówiła: _dziękuję_ i znikała w kuchni, żeby pomóc Ellen. 

To była jego ulubiona część dnia. Te lekcje.

\- Ash... - Ellen usiała obok, wyrywając go z przyjemnego zamyślenia. - Miśka nie ma. Zniknął.

\- Jak to zniknął? - Odwrócił się do niej. - Dzwoniłaś do niego? Czekaj, odpalę...

\- Nie odpalisz. - Spojrzała na trzymaną w ręku kartkę i podała mu. - Znalazłam to w jego pokoju. Koło telefonu.

Ash zerknął na papier. _WRÓCĘ ZA DWIE GODZINY. NIE MARTWCIE SIĘ. NIC MI NIE JEST!_

\- Nie zabrał komórki? - Zdziwił się niemile. Niepisana zasada głosiła, że wszyscy (poza najmłodszymi maluchami) powinni mieć przy sobie sprawny telefon, na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może przydarzyć w tak rozległym terenie, czy nie trzeba będzie wszcząć alarmu lub dzwonić po pomoc. - Nie będę mógł go namierzyć...

\- Najwyraźniej nie chciał być namierzony. - Ellen brzmiała na zdenerwowaną i zirytowaną. Spojrzała na zegarek. - Bobby jest w tartaku z Deanem...

\- Wścieknie się. - Ash wypowiedział to, co oboje pomyśleli. - Zadzwonisz?

Ellen milczała przez kilka sekund.

\- Chyba nie chcesz czekać? - Ash pokręcił głową.

\- Napisał, że wróci... Żebyśmy się nie martwili - powiedziała z ociąganiem, patrząc pod nogi.

\- Zadzwoń do Deana.

\- Już chodzi podminowany. Tylko czeka na pretekst...

\- Ellen, wścieknie się! - Ostrzegł.

\- Właśnie. Może niepotrzebnie. Misiek jest mądry, wie na co sobie pozwolić... - mówiła coraz ciszej. - A tak wszystko się na nim skrupi...

\- Może i racja. - Ash zapatrzył się na dzieciaki. Claire powolutku podeszła do nich i Ellen aż podskoczyła z przestrachu, tak cichutko i znienacka się odezwała ta mała omega.

\- Misiek ma kłopoty?

\- Nie.

\- Tak - powiedzieli jednocześnie, ale Ellen od razu zaczęła ją uspokajać. - Nic takiego. Wymknął się do lasu bez pytania. Zaraz wróci. Zawołaj dzieciaki. Rozpadało się. Przemokniecie. No, idź.

Poczekała, aż mała oddali się od domu na bezpieczną odległość i szepnęła:

\- Poczekamy jeszcze pół godziny. Może do tego czasu wróci. - Spojrzała na Asha. - Gdziekolwiek poleciał, deszcz go zagna do domu.

\- Wróci na obiad. - Pocieszył ją, bo wyglądało, że potrzebuje pocieszenia.

\- Wróci na obiad. - Przytaknęła. Szczeniaczki wtargnęły na werandę z rumorem i trzeba było się nimi zająć, więc już nie było czasu na dalsze rozważania i wątpliwości. Decyzja zapadła.

Ellen nie zadzwoniła do Deana i nie powiedziała, że Misiek zniknął.

 

* * *

 

Nadgarstki Gabe'a były w okropnym stanie. Otwarte rany pokryte śluzem i ropą, bo zdążyło się już wdać zakażenie. Skuty zwykłymi kajdankami zdołałby się zapewne sam uwolnić i nawet rany nie byłyby groźne, organizm szybko by się regenerował. Ale srebro osłabiało działanie układu odpornościowego, praktycznie uniemożliwiało uruchomienie naturalnych, wilczych mechanizmów obronnych. Paliło żywym ogniem i było toksyczne jak odpady radioaktywne.

Cas nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że Dean widział to, wiedział w jakim stanie jest Gabe, zostawił go tu przykutego do skały, w ciemnościach. Męczarnie Gabe'a trwały już prawie tydzień. Cas bawił się w Londynie, jadł czekoladki i wymyślał gry erotyczne dla urozmaicenia ich pierwszych poślubnych nocy, a tymczasem wataha schwytała jego brata, uwięziła, torturowała... Gdy on spał bezpiecznie w ramionach alfy, Gabe siedział tu, w mroku, chłodzie, wilgoci, zdany na ich łaskę.

Czekali na Deana z ostateczną decyzją. Czekali na powrót alfy, żeby wydał wyrok. Czekanie to była jedna z tortur. Kolejna kara, której nie chcieli mu oszczędzić.

Czemu go nie wysłuchali? Czemu mu nie uwierzyli? Czemu go tak strasznie sponiewierali?

Cas spytał go kilkakrotnie, czy chciał skrzywdzić maluchy i za każdym razem Gabe bez cienia fałszu odpowiadał, że nie. Czy potrafiłby go oszukać? Nie, niemożliwe. Niemożliwe. Poza tym sam pomysł, że mógłby coś im zrobić nie mieścił się w głowie Casa. Trzeba być potworem, żeby skrzywdzić tuzin maluchów. Gabe musiałby być potworem. A nie był. Z pewnością, nie był! Nie, Gabe nie był potworem. Był cyniczny, zgorzkniały, samotny... Tak, Cas wiedział, że Gabe jest samotny i cierpi, chociaż ukrywa to tak starannie, że reszta świata dawała się nabrać. Ale nie był potworem.

To raczej oni... oni, zostawili go tu tak bez litości... Oni. Cas aż się wzdragał. Trudno w to wszystko uwierzyć... Jego rodzina. Bobby? Sammy? Rufus? Walt? Garth? Kevin?... Oni wszyscy?

\- Słyszeliśmy głosy... Gabe, gdzie są strażnicy? Ktoś tu był, zanim przyszliśmy? - Dopytywał, gdy Misiek nadal pracował nad otwarciem zamka w kajdanach u nóg.

\- Szprawczają czy czyję... - Westchnął, nabierając sił, by wydusić z siebie te kilka słów. - I oczchoczą...

\- Co ile? Co ile wracają? Gabe, skup się, proszę cię, to bardzo ważne, co ile do ciebie zaglądają?

Ale Gabe nie potrafił oszacować. W ciemnościach, w bólu czas upływał inaczej. Czasem wydawało mu się, że mijają długie godziny, dni, może całe tygodnie, podczas których krzyczał aż zupełnie stracił głos i dławił się krwią z popękanych ust, gdy zrywał strupy... Zasypiał ze zmęczenia i śnił jakieś koszmary, albo wręcz przeciwnie, śnił o ucieczce, że wymyka się im z tych jaskiń i wychodzi na łąkę, w świetle dnia, bez żadnych ran i skaleczeń... W snach czasem przychodzili do niego starzy znajomi. Wrogowie. Rodzina... Zachariasz, który siadał na kamieniu z wyrazem pogardy.

\- Patrz, co z tobą zrobili, Gabrielu - mówił, udając współczucie. - To wszystko wina tego małego śmiecia, którego uważałeś za brata. Chciałeś mu pomóc, ale czy on docenił twoje wysiłki? Czy jego nowa wataha potraktowała cię lepiej niż my? Sprzedałeś nas, Gabrielu. Sprzedałeś za złoto, którego nigdy nie wydałeś. Nadal je masz, prawda? Nadal je masz, to złoto, które dał ci ten przeklęty Winchester... Nadal je masz. Brzydziłeś się nim tak bardzo, że schowałeś je i nigdy go nie ruszyłeś. Ale czy ktokolwiek to docenił? Odegnali cię jak psa. Byłeś kimś w naszej rodzinie, a oni odegnali cię jak psa i zabiją jak psa, spójrz na siebie. Trzymają cię na łańcuchu. Czy ten śmieć był tego wart? Należało go zabić, wtedy nad rzeką. Należało go zabić, po co go broniłeś? Czy ci się odwdzięczył? Czym? Jak? Całe życie próbowałeś się nim opiekować, a teraz spójrz na siebie i sam sobie odpowiedz, było warto?

Gabe budził się z tych koszmarów, rozgorączkowany i spocony, drżąc i modląc się, żeby ten cholerny Winchester wreszcie się zjawił i zabił go, wreszcie go zabił. Gotów był mu wykrzyczeć w twarz, że tak, chciał je wszystkie zabić, zabić, zabić, obedrzeć ze skór, wypatroszyć, oblać wrzątkiem, kwasem, ugotować i zjeść! Powiedziałby mu wszystko, byle to się już skończyło i nie mógł się doczekać aż go zobaczy, ale zamiast Winchestera zobaczył Casa...

...i przypomniał sobie, że Cas to teraz też Winchester.

Cóż za ironia.

 

 


	149. JASKINIE BEAVERA - UCIECZKA

Misiek warknął raz i drugi, rozzłoszczony i zniechęcony. 

\- Nie dam rady! - Szarpnął łańcuch. - Nie dam rady tego otworzyć! To za trudny zamek!

Tatuś przestał głaskać wujka i przysunął się do Miśka na kolanach.

\- Uhmmm... - wymruczał przeciągle i szepnął - ...to co zrobimy?

\- Chciałeś pomówić z wujkiem. Pomówiłeś. To wracamy, nie? - odpowiedział niecierpliwie.

\- Nie możemy go tak zostawić! - Tatuś starał się mówić bardzo cicho, ale był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. - Sam słyszałeś, on nic złego nie chciał! To okropna pomyłka!

\- Wyjaśnij tacie! - Misiek spojrzał na zegarek. Latarka zaczęła mrugać a światło gasnąć. - Tatuś! Wkładałeś nowe baterie?

Tatuś zrobił głupią minę i Misiek naprawdę się na niego wkurzył.

\- Nie włożyłeś nowych baterii?! I nie zabrałeś zapasowych! - krzyknął.

\- Przecież nie potrzebujemy latarki... - Tatuś uśmiechnął się krzywo. Widać było, że się zawstydził. - Jesteśmy wilkami.

\- Tatuś... - powiedział przeciągając sylaby. - Jesteśmy w jaskiniach. Pod ziemią. Wiesz, że tu są rozpadliny? Rozpadlin tak łatwo nie wywąchasz! Latarka się przydaje!

Tatuś nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko westchnął.

\- Wrócę do schroniska, zadzwonię do taty i tata po was przyjedzie. - Oznajmił Misiek, wcale nie pytając i nie oczekując tatusia potwierdzenia. - Wytłumaczysz mu, że z wujkiem była pomyłka i...

\- Nie! Trzeba zabrać go do Franka! - Sprzeciwił się tatuś.

\- Jak? Ze skałą? - Misiek nie chciał być złośliwy, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Daj! No... Daj, ja czrówuje. - Usłyszeli za sobą. Misiek poświecił na wujka, który z trudem pochylił się ku nim i wyciągnął obie dłonie po scyzoryk.

\- Nie mam odpowiedniego ostrza... To tylko scyzoryk, nie komplet wytrychów... - powiedział Misiek, ale wujek i tak sięgnął po niego, obrócił w palcach i podkurczył nogę.

\- Poćwiecz.

Tatuś zabrał Miśkowi latarkę i skierował snop migoczącego światła wprost na otwór zamka.

\- Szszy... - Misiek zastrzygł uchem i obejrzał się w ciemność. Wstał i odszedł kilka kroków w stronę korytarza. Coś słyszał. Jakieś... głosy...? Zawrócił w dwóch susach i klęknął przy wujku. - Idą! Zaraz tu będą!

\- Uczekaj! Uczekaj! - sapnął wujek, nie przerywając grzebania w zamku. - Icz! Icz, Casz, żaberz Miśka! Uczekacie!

\- Nie! Nie zostawię cię tu! - Tatuś zaczął szarpać łańcuch, jakby chciał wyrwać go ze ściany, co było najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką Misiek kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Może to tata? - Misiek już sam nie wiedział, co powinni zrobić. Jeśli to tata, to będzie straszna awantura jak ich tu zobaczy, ale z drugiej strony, tatuś od razu z nim porozmawia i tata na pewno ich zabierze do domu.

Przecież to tata! Misiek mógł być wściekły na niego czasem i nie podobało mu się, jak potraktował wujka, owszem, przykuwanie do ściany w jaskiniach i bicie było straszne, ale tata miał swoje powody. Myślał, że wujek chciał im zrobić krzywdę. Poza tym... to... tata...

Tata.

Odkąd Misiek pamiętał tata był najważniejszą osobą w rodzinie. Wydawał polecenia i wszyscy go słuchali, bo był... tatą. Wiedział wszystko najlepiej, a nawet jeśli nie wiedział to i tak trzeba go było słuchać, bo był alfą. Misiek czuł w kościach, każdym nerwem, że taty zdanie liczy się najbardziej w rodzinie, bo rodzina... Bo wataha... Nie do końca potrafił to wytłumaczyć i właściwie nigdy nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać... Po prostu byli wilkami a wilki słuchają swojego alfy. Koniec, kropka.

Misiek czasem się mu sprzeciwiał i łamał jego zakazy, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że tata nigdy by nie pozwolił, żeby coś mu się stało. Ani Miśkowi, ani rodzeństwu, ani tatusiowi. Tata przychodził w nocy, kiedy mieli koszmary i zaglądał pod łóżko i do szafy, żeby pokazać potworom, że nie mają tu czego szukać. Jego ręce były najsilniejsze i kiedy podnosił któreś z nich, nie trzeba się było bać niczego. Nawet Mary przy tacie zachowywała się odważnie, bo z tatą u boku nic nie mogło im zagrozić. Misiek pamiętał, jak tata ściągnął go kiedyś z dachu, gdy Misiek się potknął i prawie zleciał, ale się zaczepił spodniami i tatuś się strasznie przeraził, że Misiek się połamie, a tata po prostu wspiął się na daszek werandy, wdrapał na gzyms i ściągnął Miśka w trzy minuty. I nawet na niego nie nakrzyczał, tylko powiedział, że musi być ostrożniejszy, żeby nie denerwować tatusia. Tata pilnował, żeby tatuś się nie denerwował, bo się o niego troszczył. Opiekował się nim. Musiał mieć naprawdę poważny powód, żeby schwytać wujka i tu go trzymać i na pewno chciał go tylko postraszyć...

Misiek sam już nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Miał okropny mętlik w głowie i chociaż bardzo lubił wujka, to nie tak bardzo jak tatę i przestało mu się podobać, że tatuś tak się uparł, żeby uwolnić wujka po kryjomu przed tatą. Chyba powinien z nim najpierw pogadać, poprosić, wytłumaczyć... Misiek widział nie raz, że tata robił to, co tatuś chciał tylko dlatego, że go poprosił.

\- Wstawaj! - krzyknął nagle tatuś i Misiek zobaczył, że wujek odrzuca kajdany i łańcuch.

\- Nie, zostań! - Złapał go za rękę, jednocześnie obracając się, bo głosy się zbliżyły i były już całkiem wyraźnie.

\- Nie zostawię go tu! - Tatuś pomógł wujkowi, podparł go pod ramię i ruszył w stronę korytarza, z którego przyszli.

\- Nie podoba mi się to! - jęknął Misiek, ale ruszył za nimi. - Tędy!

Wujek poruszał się z wysiłkiem, ale nie opóźniał ich bardziej niż tatuś. Głosy stały się tak wyraźne, że Misiek rozpoznał strażników. Walt i Eddie. Nie byli zbyt rozgarnięci jego skromnym zdaniem i zanim się połapią, co się stało i podejmą decyzję, czy zadzwonić do Rufusa czy od razu do taty minie kilka cennych minut, myślał, przepychając wujka i tatusia przez wąski zakręt.

Albo ruszą za nimi w pogoń...

Nie umkną im. Złapią ich najdalej przy wyjściu z jaskiń.

Może i lepiej?

\- Auć... - jęknął wujek, bo właśnie spadł ze skalnego podestu, tego samego, na który pół godziny wcześniej Misiek pomagał wdrapać się tatusiowi. Tatuś też troszkę spadł, ale na wujka, więc nie potłukł się za mocno.

Co za ofermy. Nie można ich tak zostawić samych! Misiek zeskoczył zgrabnie i pomógł im wstać.

Echo nadal niosło głosy, ale tak jak Misiek przewidywał, chłopaki zaczęli się sprzeczać, co należy teraz zrobić i kogo powiadomić, przy czym Walt zaczął panikować, że tata się wścieknie i wyrzuci ich z watahy za niedopatrzenie obowiązków (Walt miał już parę wpadek na koncie, więc te obawy były uzasadnione), albo nawet przetrąci im karki i zostawi w tych jaskiniach. Eddie zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć, że to jemu zachciało się spacerów i że mieli przykazane, żeby nie spuszczać Gabe'a z oka, na co Walt zaczął się bronić, że kto by pomyślał, że w tym stanie będzie zdolny się uwolnić, zwłaszcza ze srebrnych kajdanek, przecież chyba nie odgryzł sobie łap i chyba zaczęli szukać, czy faktycznie niczego sobie nie odgryzł, bo zrobiło się cicho.

A może oddalili się już za bardzo, żeby słyszeć ich kłótnię.

Misiek zgasił latarkę i biegł na węch, po własnych śladach. Wujek i tatuś trochę obijali się od ściany i parę razy któryś z nich się przewrócił, a mimo to powrotną drogę przebyli w rekordowym czasie. Przynajmniej tak się wydawało Miśkowi, póki nie usłyszeli za sobą pogoni.

\- W dół! W dół! - wrzasnął tatuś, skręcając w korytarz, którego Misiek nie znał i pociągnął za sobą wujka.

\- Casz! Ja szam! Ja szam! - Wujek przez chwilę się z nim szarpał, ale tym razem tatuś nie okazał wahania.

\- Są za nami! - Misiek obejrzał się raz i drugi i rzeczywiście, Walt ryknął, aż echo poszło:

\- Cas! Wiem, że to ty! Czuję was! Zawróć a nie powiemy nic Deanowi! Zawróć! Nic... mu... nie powiemy! - wysapał w wąskim przejściu, które nieco go przystopowało.

\- Misiek! Zostań! - Tatuś zatrzymał się i obrócił na pięcie. - Zaczekaj na tatę, zatrzymaj ich! Ja sprowadzę Gabe'a do dziadka Franka!

\- Nie! - Złapał go za rękaw, ale tatuś już się wyrwał i pognał za wujkiem, który kulejąc i płacząc z bólu oddalał się w stęchłą, nieznaną ciemność. - Tatuś! NIE!

\- MISIEK! - wrzasnął Walt. - Zatrzymaj się natychmiast! Zawróć! Misiek! Na Pierwszego... Cholera... Stójcie!

\- Tatuś! Nie! - Misiek podskoczył, czując na ramieniu palce Walta, który próbował przecisnąć się przez szczelinę za wąską na jego potężne bary. Kawał był z niego wilka, nie to co tatuś i wujek i oczywiście taki szczeniaczek jak on sam. Chucherka.

\- Misiek, do cholery, ojciec tak cię spierze, że popamiętasz! - Postraszył go, rozzłoszczony i spanikowany jednocześnie, gdy Misiek cofnął się i przylgnął do wilgotnej skały, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. - Eddie! Dzwoń do Deana!

\- Nie mam zasięgu! Kurwa! Nie mam zasięgu! Muszę wyjść na powierzchnię! - odwrzasnął Eddie.

\- To biegiem, kurwa! - sapnął Walt i Misiek zobaczył, że zdołał wepchnąć głowę i bark i to była kwestia sekund, żeby wpadł cały do ciasnej komory. Jedyny korytarz, który z niej prowadził dalej, prowadził w dół i Misiek wiedział, że właśnie tam pobiegli tatuś z wujkiem.

 _Jestem tylko małym szczeniaczkiem!_ , pomyślał z pretensją i ruszył za nimi. _Walt ma rację, tata mnie spierze i uziemi na sto lat._

_Ale nie zostawię tatusia samego w tej ciemności._

\- MISIEK! - Echo głosu Walta odbiło się od ścian jak wystrzał, Misiek stracił równowagę, poślizgnął na jakiś farfoclach (brry!) i rąbnął tyłkiem o skałę, zjechał spory kawałek, próbując złapać się czegokolwiek, poczuł jak rozdziera nogawkę, coś go pacnęło w łokieć (boleśnie!, auć!), zahamował, obracając się jakoś dziwnie, głową w dół i dźwignął ostrożnie na czworaka.

Węszył.

Tatuś i wujek też musieli tędy zjechać. Czuł ich bardzo wyraźnie, ale nie słyszał. Gdzie się podziali?

\- Tatuś? Wujek? - szepnął, bo nagle ciemność wydała się groźna i... taka czarna... Nieprzenikniona.

\- Tutaj! - Poczuł na sobie dłonie, które pomogły mu się wyprostować. - Masz latarkę?

\- Chyba zgubiłem... - Obmacał kieszenie. - Przepraszam...

\- Nie szkodzi. I tak miała słabe baterie... - Pocieszył go tatuś, objął i przycisnął do siebie. - Kazałem ci zostać.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy. - Misiek też go objął i wtulił nos w tatusia koszulkę. Tatuś drżał i oddychał ciężko, ale pachniał tak dobrze! Tak miło! Tatusiem! Domem.

Misiek zacisnął powieki, chłonąc ten zapach i udając przez chwilę, że stoją sobie w kuchni, tatuś zaraz włoży blachę ciasteczek do piekarnika i zrobi im kakao.

\- Czuję wodę. - Wujek przykuśtykał do nich. Nadal miał na sobie kurtkę tatusia, co trochę tłumiło jego własną woń.

\- Podziemny strumień? - Zgadł tatuś i Misiek zrozumiał, że on nic nie wie o sekretach taty.

\- Jeszcz sztąd jakiesz wyszcze? - Zastanowił się wujek. - Czy uczkneliszmy?

\- Może poczekajmy na tatę? - Rzucił z nadzieją, ale tatuś od razu się sprzeciwił.

\- Na pewno jest jakieś wyjście. Musimy poszukać. - Zaczął macać ściany. - A jeśli gdzieś płynie woda, to... może wypływa na powierzchnię?

\- Jezioro? - spytał wujek z nadzieją.

\- Misiek? Jak myślisz?

\- Możliwe. - Misiek wzruszył ramionami. - Uważam, że powinniśmy poczekać na tatę.

\- Masz rację. - Tatuś zawrócił, kucnął przy nim i znów go przytulił. - Dlatego tu zaczekasz. Okay? Zaczekasz tu na Walta i tatę. A ja zabiorę wujka do strumienia i...

\- I nie! Nie pozwalam! - Misiek podniósł głos. - Nigdzie go nie zabierzesz!

\- Miś!

\- Zgubisz się! Coś ci się może stać! Mówiłeś, że znasz te jaskinie a wcale nie znasz!

\- Troszkę znam...

\- Troszkę? W ogóle nigdy tu nie byłeś! Okłamałeś mnie!

\- Kiedyś byłem... Miś. - Tatuś próbował powiedzieć, ale Misiek nie dał sobie przerwać. - Posłuchaj...

\- To ty posłuchaj! Nie kłam! Nie znasz tych jaskiń! Nie wiesz, co jest na dole i nie możesz tam zejść! Nie możesz bez taty! Nie zabierzesz tam wujka! Poczekamy, aż tata przyjdzie i...

\- Misz ma raczę. - Wtrącił wujek. - Ma raczę, Casz. Żosztancze... tu obaj... Szam zeszdę. Szginę, tudno. Nikt ne bęcze po mne płakacz, ne? - powiedział z trudem formułując zdanie, ale jego głos brzmiał dziwnie wesoło. - Daj szpokój, Casz. Weszcze sze mne pożbęczesz. Dean tesz. Bęcze zachwyczony.

\- Co ty pleciesz? Gabe!

\- Nenawiczył mne od początku. - Gabe usiadł ciężko na skalnej podłodze. - Ne czywię mu szę... Myszał, że mu czę ża... porę... - Wystękał i westchnął ze smutkiem. Z żalem. - Kczał mne kupić. Kczał... mne...

\- Gabe!

\- ...ne mam nycz, Casz. Nycz. - Misiek nie widział wujka twarzy, tej ciemności nie były w stanie przebić nawet wilcze oczy, ledwo rozróżniał kontury i cienie, ale wujek chyba płakał. Nie szlochał, nic takiego. Tylko trochę mu się zmienił głos i... zapach. Tatuś znów go objął i zaczął pocieszać. - Pamiętasz nasze szpotkanie żymą? Casz, co czy dałem... Cofleya?

\- Pamiętam, Gabe, nie szkodzi... Nie wracajmy już do tego...

\- Miaesz raczę. - Wujek chyba musiał coś z siebie wyrzucić, bo nie dał sobie przerwać, nie dał się uciszyć. - Jeszczem szam. Ne mam nikogo, tyko czebe. I te mae. Szczenaczki... Chczaem mecz kogosz. Roczynę. Chczaem!

\- Masz rodzinę... - Tatuś zaczął go kołysać i chyba też płakał, bo pociągał nosem i trochę chlipał. - Mnie i szczeniaczki... Przecież wiem, że je kochasz... Miśka i bliźniaków i dziewczynki...

\- Kczaem szebysz... był szczeszliwy... Jeszcztesz... szczeszliwy?

\- Jestem, Gabe. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- Czo szosztan. Szosztan sz Miszem... Szaszekajcze na nego. Wasz uraczuje - powiedział wujek bardzo cicho. - Szosztan tu. Ja szam... Szegnaj. Casz.

\- Nie! Gabe! Nie, nie puszczę cię, to się wszystko wyjaśni i jeszcze się będziemy z tego śmiać! Gabe, nie puszczę cię, nigdzie sam nie pójdziesz!

\- Casz! CASZ! - Wujek podniósł głos. - Szosztan. Mne jusz ne moszna ufatowacz.

\- Można, co ty pleciesz, można! Wydostaniemy się stąd!

\- Jeszczem szmeczony... - Wujek odepchnął tatusia z zaskakującą siłą, dźwignął się i cofnął. - Szosztan. Muszysz szosztacz... masz roczyne... mauchy... Misz? Szabesz go...

\- Tatuś... - Miś złapał tatę i pociągnął do siebie. - Słyszysz wujka? Zostaniemy tu. Zaczekamy na tatę...

\- Nie.

\- Casz...

\- Nie!

\- Przestańcie się kłócić! - Odezwał się wysoki, damski głos. - Dean już jedzie i jest wściekły. Urządzi nam jesień średniowiecza.

Misiek zmrużył oczy, gdy nagle jaskinię zalało światło mocnej latarki.

\- Wyglądasz paskudnie, Gabe - powiedziała ciocia Jo.

\- Piepsz sze! - odpowiedział wujek.

\- Też miło cię widzieć! - Spojrzała na zegarek i na tatusia. - Nie mamy czasu i planu, więc lepiej ruszmy dupy. Ja wezmę Gabe'a a ty i Misiek wyłazicie na powierzchnię.

\- Nie!

\- Tak!

\- Nygcze sz tofą nie idę!

\- Potem mnie znienawidzisz! Jak się stąd wydostaniemy! - Ciocia Jo zmarszczyła się groźnie i wyciągnęła z plecaka apteczkę. - Dawaj te ręce.

\- Piepsz sze! Ne poczebuje łaszki! - Wujek najwyraźniej już ją znienawidził, nie czekając na żadne _później_.

\- Potrzebujesz opatrunków... - Wszedł mu w słowo tatuś i zaczął pomagać cioci. - Może się wdać zakażenie.

\- Chyba już się wdało... - powiedziała ciocia, każąc Miśkowi przyświecić latarką, a sama złapała rękę wujka i zaczęła oglądać.

\- To ty mne wysztawiłasz! - Wujek się wyrwał, ale tatuś znów go złapał i przytrzymał. - Szo szy szczełyło?! Szo? Au! Szo to?!

\- Woda utleniona... Zachowuj się jak mężczyzna, a nie jak dzieciak... - mruknęła pod nosem i szybko przyłożyła gruby kłąb gazy do ran na nadgarstku.

\- Szypie!

\- No to co, że szczypie? - Owinęła bandażem i nakleiła plaster, żeby trochę ochronić ranę przed zawilgoceniem i zabrudzeniem. - Dawaj drugą!

\- Jeszesz podła! Posztepna żmija! - Przeklinał wujek, ale posłusznie podstawił drugą rękę do opatrzenia. - Sztraczeszka, wredna, faszywa, fłamlywa, pefidna...

\- Gabe, nie przy Misiu... - Tatuś upomniał go łagodnie.

\- Jest wkurzony, rozumiem. - Ciocia szybko powtórzyła całą procedurę z nakładaniem bandaża i plastra.

\- Też go rozumiem! - powiedział tatuś i ciocia spojrzała na niego. - Po prostu nie chcę, żeby się brzydko wyrażał przy dziecku.

\- Nie jestem takim dzieckiem... - mruknął Miś, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

\- Okay! Nawaliłam! Przyznaję! - Ciocia zatrzasnęła wieczko apteczki aż pękło. - Przepraszam. Gabe, przepraszam...

\- Szpadaj. Ne poczebuje foich przeproszyn.

Tatuś zaplótł ramiona na piersi i spojrzał tym razem na wujka.

\- Czo?

Tatuś podniósł brwi i Misiek wiedział. Znał to spojrzenie.

\- Czo?!

\- Chowanie urazy nie przynosi nic dobrego. - Pouczył go tatuś tak, jak pouczał szczeniaczki, gdy się posprzeczały o zabawki. Misiek przewrócił oczami. Najwyraźniej tatuś wszedł w tryb rodzicielsko-wychowawczy. Biedny wujek. - To bardzo trudne przepraszać, więc jeśli ktoś szczerze wyciąga rękę na zgodę...

\- TO. WSZYSZKO. PRZESZ. NĄ! - wykrzyczał wujek, pokazując na siebie i dookoła.

\- Ale przeprosiła. - Podkreślił tatuś i Misiek zacisnął wargę, żeby nie prychnąć śmiechem. Tatuś był taki kochany, ale tym razem nie zauważył, że nie chodziło o jakąś tam bójkę o klocki czy wiaderko w piaskownicy. - Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli okażesz wielkoduszność. Zaufaj mi.

\- On tak czeszto? - spytał wujek, zwracając się do Miśka i Misiek pokiwał głową. - Wesz czo? Casz? Wszadż sze!

\- Gabe!

\- Poubiłem cze! A czy nakłamałasz! Mao mne zafukli! - wrzasnął wujek. - Szama kczałasz do kina! Fuj pomysz! Fuj!

\- Twój? - Zdziwił się tatuś.

\- Polubiłeś mnie? - Zdziwiła się ciocia.

\- Lepiej stąd spadajmy! - krzyknął Misiek, nasłuchując. - Słyszę tatę!

\- Pozabija nas... - szepnął tatuś i nagle wszyscy czworo rzucili się w niskie, ciasne przejście, prowadzące w głąb jaskiń, w dół. Dokładnie tam, gdzie Misiek nie chciał schodzić.

\- Pozabijam was! CAS! MISIEK! JO! NIECH. NO. WAS. TYLKO. DORWĘ.

Tak, tata nadchodził.

 

* * *

 

Uciec przed Waltem było dość łatwo, jak się okazało, ale uciec przed tatą...

Jednak przez jakiś czas im się udawało całkiem skutecznie mu się wymykać. Mniej więcej przez kwadrans. Biegli jakimś korytarzem, dość szerokim i nawet nie cuchnącym tak bardzo stęchlizną i tym oślizgłym liszajem, porastającym niektóre ściany, tam, gdzie było więcej wilgoci i może trochę gleby czy czegoś, co stanowiło pożywkę dla tych ohydnych farfocli... Potem skręcili w jakąś większą komorę, z której jedyna droga dalej biegła w dół i Cas zaczął rozpoznawać tę część jaskiń, ale zanim się zorientował dokładnie, Gabe i Jo już zniknęli w otworze, w którym Misiek już tkwił do połowy i Cas nie zdążył go złapać za ramiona, gdy z dołu dobiegł wrzask Jo.

\- Na Pierwszego! Rany boskie! Co to?!

Gabe też zaklął, paskudnie i Cas zajrzał w dół.

\- To tu mnie trzymali... - powiedział.

\- Zachariasz? - Gabe spojrzał w górę, na niego, podczas gdy Jo omiatała światłem latarki wnętrze.

\- Łe! Co to? - Misiek odskoczył, gdy zorientował się, że stoi na czyjejś łapie. Piszczel trzasnął pod naciskiem obcasa. - Fuj!

\- Pyfatny szmentarzyk fojego ojca - powiedział wujek Gabe.

\- Co?

\- Prywatny cmentarzyk... - Zaczęła tłumaczyć ciocia, ale przerwała gwałtownie. - Gabe! Co ty opowiadasz dziecku?

\- A czo? Nepafda? Casz, ne szkocz! - krzyknął, ale tatuś już zaczął się opuszczać. - Choleła! Casz! Mófię, ne szkocz!

\- Nie zostanę tam z nim sam na sam! - Odparł tatuś stanowczo, mając na myśli tatę. - Wy sobie uciekniecie, a mnie rzucicie na pożarcie, tak?

\- Nic ci nie zrobi! - Ciocia machnęła ręką, badając, czy są stąd jakieś inne wyjścia. - Masz szczeniaczka.

\- Masz szeniaczka? - Zainteresował się wujek. - Masz szeniaczka?! Fupiałeś?!

\- Nie zgłupiałem... - Tatuś się trochę obraził. - No, co? To była nasza noc poślubna! Mieliśmy prawo zaszaleć!

\- TATUŚ! NIE PRZY MNIE! - wrzasnął Misiek.

\- To pewne? - Wujek zaczął ściągać kurtkę i wpychać ją koniecznie na tatusia.

\- Robiliśmy test w Londynie... - Przyznał tatuś, odpychając kurtkę i usiłując wepchnąć ją z powrotem na wujka, więc obaj się przepychali i wyglądało to śmiesznie. Misiek zachichotał, zapominając na moment, że wszyscy stoją po kostki w szczątkach jakiś wilków. Jakiegoś tam Zachariasza czy kogoś...

Hej! Co ten tatuś powiedział, że oni go tu trzymali? Kto? Kiedy? Czyli był w tych jaskiniach... jednak? Misiek zastanowił się, co jeszcze ciekawego się dowie o tatusiu. Widocznie te jaskinie kryły nie tylko tatowe sekrety!

Wujek zawarczał gniewnie, gdy w końcu przegrał zapasy z tatusiem (co wskazywało, jak wujek osłabł - nawet bliźniaki już z nim nie przegrywały) i znów założył kurtkę.

\- Muszysz ufaszacz!

\- Uważam! - Tatuś wziął się pod boki, dysząc i krzywiąc się. - Jestem silny... i zdrowy... i nawet się nie zmęczyłem!

\- Wiczę waszne! - Wujek też się zmęczył, odszedł pod ścianę i kucnął. - No? I gcze terasz?

\- Tamtędy! - Pokazała ciocia. - Słyszę wodę.

\- A ja słyszę tatę. - Zaraportował Misiek.

To był najwyższy czas, żeby się ulotnić, bo z odgłosów dobiegających z góry można było dość łatwo rozszyfrować, że zbliżał się nie tylko tata, ale i kilka innych osób, w tym Rufus i wujek Sammy.

Misiek nie był pewny, czy to misja ratunkowa, czy pluton egzekucyjny. Ciocia miała rację. Najmniej oberwie tatuś. Tata na niego nakrzyczy, że był nieodpowiedzialny i się głupio narażał, ale zaraz go zapakuje w koc, w dżipa i zawiezie do domu, gdzie pewnie od razu wyląduje w łóżku z zakazem wychodzenia dalej niż do łazienki. _Specjalny nadzór_. Ale reszta? Wujek ma przechlapane, to jasna sprawa. Ciocia... Tak, cioci się nie upiecze. Miśkowi? Mowy nie ma. Ucieczka z domu, pomoc tatusiowi w przygodach, uwolnienie wujka... Ta lista nie wyglądała dobrze.

\- Misiek! Stój!

No, prawie.

Prawie się udało.

Już dobiegli do takiej ogromnej jaskini, z wysoko zawieszonym stropem, z którego ściekały takie skałki, co się nazywają stalaktyty. To tu ciurkała woda i zbierała się na dnie, tworząc niewielkie jeziorko. Ciocia Jo i wujek zaczęli już opuszczać się w dół po ścianie, tatuś siedział na krawędzi, a Miśkowi brakowało zaledwie kilku kroków, gdy poczuł taty dłonie na ramionach, nogi mu zamajtały w powietrzu i zrozumiał, że koniec wycieczki.

\- Tata? - Zdążył szepnąć, gdy tata go postawił, przytrzymał za kark i... wrzepił kilka klapsów!  - Au!

Misiek nigdy w życiu nie dostał lania od taty. Od nikogo! BOLAŁO!

To były zaledwie trzy czy cztery uderzenia w tyłek, ale naprawdę porządne!

I ucierpiał nie tylko tyłek. Honor również...

\- Trzymaj go! - Tata popchnął Miśka w czyjeś ręce. Okazało się, że to wujek Sammy. - Cas!

\- Co?

\- Nawet nie próbuj. - Tata zeskoczył za wujkiem i ciocią i pokazał im, że mają się wycofać pod najbliższą skałę. - Siedź tam! - Nakazał tatusiowi, ale tatuś już był w połowie drogi i tata nie miał wyjścia, musiał mu pomóc zleźć na dół. - Wiesz jaki jestem zły?

\- No... - Tatuś zrobił się taki malutki przy tacie. - Bardzo?

\- Ani słowa. Naprawdę. Cas, ani słowa. - Tata sapał wściekle a każde słowo brzmiało jak warknięcie przez zaciśnięte szczęki. Ściągnął kurtkę, kazał mu założyć i usiąść na dupie (taty słowa!). - Jedz!

Podał tatusiowi tabliczkę czekolady i przypilnował, żeby zjadł kilka kęsów, zanim popatrzył na wujka i ciocię. Misiek patrzył na nich z góry, przyszpilony ciężką łapą wujka Sammy'ego do ściany.

\- Nic mi nie jest, przysięgam! - Odezwał się tatuś jak tylko przełknął. W tym czasie ciocia i wujek też dostali po kawałku czekolady i jedną butelkę wody do podziału. Tata kazał się zamknąć tatusiowi (jak jest wkurzony to brzydko się odzywa!), zabrał cioci latarkę i plecak, rzucił na górę do wujka Sama i krzyknął, że potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Okay, siedź tu! - Przykazał wujek i zeskoczył na dół, podczas gdy wujek Rufus rozpakowywał plecak z linami i hakami. - No i jak to wygląda?

\- Mamy rannego... - Zaczął wyliczać tata strasznie ochrypłym głosem i brzmiał przy tym okropnie surowo i groźnie. - Dzieciaka, babę w ciąży...

\- Nie jestem w ciąży! - Zaprotestowała ciocia.

\- Nie jestem babą! - Oburzył się tatuś.

\- Nie jestem dzieciakiem! - Misiek warknął, ale nie za głośno. Po co jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniać tatę? Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak wściekłego... Tylko wujek Gabe milczał. Zdecydowanie był ranny i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał z tym dyskutować.

\- Zamknąć się! - wrzasnął tata. - Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa! Cas, jak szczeniaczek?

Tatuś wzruszył ramionami z obrażoną miną.

\- No? Język ci odjęło? - Wkurzył się tata (jak by mógł jeszcze bardziej... Chyba zamierzał pobić jakiś własny rekord). - Źle się czujesz?! Gadaj!

\- Kazałeś się zamknąć. - Wytknął. - To już nie wiem, czy mogę coś mówić, czy nie mogę... - Pół spytał, pół stwierdził z pretensją, ale na wszelki wypadek złapał się za brzuch.

\- Spiorę cię... - Dean przetarł twarz rękawem. - Na Pierwszego Wilka, tak cię spiorę...

Cas przewrócił oczami z miną: _właśnie o to mi chodzi! Głupi alfa!_

 _-_ Nie przewracaj oczami! I nie rób min!

\- Nie krzycz! To mnie stresuje!

\- To cię stresuje? TO cię stresuje? A latanie po jaskiniach w twoim stanie cię nie stresuje?! - Tata stanął nad tatusiem, najeżony. - I musiałeś jeszcze wciągać w to Miśka?!

\- Tatuś mnie nie wciągnął! Ja sam!... - krzyknął Misiek, a ponieważ akurat chwilowo nikt go nie trzymał i nie pilnował, bo Rufus i Walt byli zajęci szykowaniem drabinki, to ześlizgnął się po ścianie i nawet prawie spadł (wujek Sammy go złapał i postawił na ziemi). - Żeby tatuś się nie zgubił...

Tata popatrzył na niego strasznym wzrokiem, naprawdę takim, że Misiek się skulił, ale nic nie powiedział tylko przetarł twarz (tata, nie Misiek).

\- Myślę... - powiedział cicho tatuś, wstając. - Że to nie my powinniśmy się tłumaczyć.

\- Słucham?

\- Cas, może zostawmy to na później... - Wtrącił wujek Sammy łagodząco, ale tatuś nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- Przykułeś go do ściany, Dean! - Tatuś przesunął palcem po wargach, popukał nim w zęby i zerknął na wujka. - Zobacz, jak wygląda! Stłukliście go na miazgę! Skuliście go srebrem! Widziałeś, co się stało z jego rękami? Nie wiem, czy się wyleczą!

\- Wyleczą? - Zdziwił się tata i ku zaskoczeniu Miśka jego ton zrobił się prawie słodki.

\- Casz! - Wujek chciał powstrzymać tatusia, ale obaj, tatuś i tata, kazali mu być cicho.

\- Trzeba go natychmiast zabrać do szpitala! - Oświadczył tatuś. - I nie chcę słyszeć tych bzdur, że...

\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić - wysyczał tata. - Nie pouczaj mnie.

\- Nie chciał skrzywdzić dzieci! - Tatuś złapał go za rękę i zajrzał w oczy. - Pytałem! To pomyłka! Jo... trochę źle zrozumiała jego żart. Wiesz jaki on jest, ma głupie poczucie humoru...

\- Nakłamał ci kolejny raz i znów mu uwierzyłeś?

\- Nie! Dean, proszę... Wysłuchaj mnie...

\- To prawda, Dean, to wszystko moja wina... - odezwała się ciocia, stanęła obok ze złożonymi dłońmi. - Wysłuchaj nas, proszę!

\- Od lat sprawia kłopoty! Mam tego dość! Knuje, intryguje! Mówiłem ci! Cała twoja rodzina była nienormalna!

\- Proszę cię... - Tatuś nagle objął tatę i mocno się do niego przytulił. - Proszę... Dean, to mój brat...

Tata podniósł ręce, jakby chciał też objąć, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego, złapał tatusia i odsunął od siebie. Zajrzał mu w oczy.

\- Powiedział ci, że się przyznał? Powiedział, co chłopcy znaleźli w jego torbie?

\- No... nie... - Tatuś na chwilę stracił wątek i wyraźnie stropił. - Przyznał?

\- Sam bym go zatłukł, gdybym tu był. Nie wyszedłby z tego żywy - powiedział tata bardzo cicho i bardzo zimno, aż Misiek poczuł dreszcz na plecach i odruchowo spiął się, jak do ucieczki. Wszyscy nagle zamilkli i tatuś spuścił wzrok.

\- Tam były też moje dzieci, Cas - powiedział chłodno wujek Sammy. - Dziwisz się nam?

Tatuś wyglądał jakby się miał rozpłakać.

\- Gabe! - wrzasnął z góry Rufus, odwracając ich uwagę i wskazując światłem latarki na brzeg jeziorka. Chlupnęła woda i zobaczyli jak wujek Gabe zanurza się w ciemnej toni.

\- Cholera! Jazda, za nim! - Tata odepchnął tatusia i rzucił się do brzegu razem z wujkiem Sammym.

\- Co znaleźli? Co oni znaleźli? - Tatuś wcisnął ręce pod pachy, kuląc się, jakby nagle zmarzł. - Jo? O czym mówił Dean?

\- Podobno... - Ciocia spuściła głowę. - Podobno złoto. Sześć kilo. I... Nie wiem.

Tatuś zacisnął powieki.

\- Powiedz mi. Jo, dość sekretów. Dość kłamstw. Powiedz mi.

\- Pistolet. Czternaście naboi. - Ciocia nie musiała dodawać jakich. Misiek głośno przełknął ślinę. Żaden wilk nie nosił srebrnych kul. To niehonorowe zabić innego wilka nie w walce, lecz srebrem. Tak zabijają ludzie. Łowcy. Myśliwi,  którzy polują na wilki...

Ale czemu czternaście?, zastanowił się i natychmiast policzył: ich dwanaścioro, szczeniaczków. Trzynasta ciocia i... ostatni? Dla wujka?

Wujek mówił, że nikogo nie ma. Nie ma rodziny, nikt po nim by nie płakał. To dlatego?

To prawda? Tata miał rację?

Wujek okłamał tatusia?

 

* * *

 

\- Muszę wiedzieć! - Tatuś nagle ściągnął kurtkę i rzucił się biegiem w stronę wody. Misiek nigdy nie widział, żeby tatuś poruszał się tak prędko.

\- Gdzie on poleciał? - krzyknął Rufus, zeskakując do nich, ale ani ciocia, ani Misiek nie zamierzali czekać, oboje popędzili za tatusiem.

Woda była lodowata i czarna. Misiek pisnął i prychnął, nabrał powietrza w płuca i zanurkował.

Tatuś bardzo słabo pływał.

Zawsze bardzo słabo pływał, tata go uczył, ale zawsze się przy tym śmiał, że tatuś taki leciutki na brzegu, w wodzie jest ciężki jakby ważył tonę i szedł na dno jak kamień. Misiek wiedział, co jest na dnie tego jeziorka. Tata go tu przyprowadził, inną drogą, innym wejściem, i pokazał mu... smoczy skarb. Opowiedział mu trochę, skąd biorą złoto, jak okradają smoki i że Misiek jak podrośnie to też zacznie z nimi chodzić, że w tej jaskini, na dnie, pod bezpieczną pokrywą wody znajdują się owinięte brezentem skrzynie, w których jest ich przyszłość.

\- Jeśli kiedyś... - powiedział tata bardzo poważnie. - Jeśli kiedyś mnie zabraknie, z jakiegokolwiek powodu, jeśli nie będzie mnie przy was i nie będę już mógł się o was zatroszczyć, to ty będziesz musiał mnie zastąpić. Rozumiesz? Będziesz musiał zaopiekować się tatusiem i rodzeństwem. Rozumiesz? Chcę, żebyś wiedział, na wszelki wypadek, co tu schowałem. Dla was. Nikomu nie możesz o tym powiedzieć. Nikt o tym nie wie. Tylko ja, dziadziuś Bobby, wujek Sammy i teraz ty. Rozumiesz? To wielki sekret, którego nikomu nie możesz zdradzić. Nikomu. Nawet tatusiowi. Chyba, że coś mi się stanie. Rozumiesz?

\- Ale co ci się może stać?

\- Życie jest niebezpieczne, Misiek. - Tata go przytulił i siedzieli nad brzegiem kilka minut w zupełnej ciszy. - Obserwuję cię. Znam cię. Widzę, jak się opiekujesz rodzeństwem. Tatusiem. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Nauczę cię wszystkiego, co sam wiem. Co sam umiem. Wszystko ci pokażę. Z czasem. Bo jesteś moim synem, jesteś alfą i musisz umieć się zająć rodziną. W razie czego.

\- Nie mów tak! Nie mów! - Zaprotestował Misiek i zachciało mu się płakać na myśl, że tata...

\- Byłem tylko trochę starszy niż ty, kiedy zostałem sam z wujkiem Sammym. - Wyznał tata, nadal go przytulając. - Nie miałem praktycznie niczego. Nasz dom spłonął. Nic się nie uratowało. Moi rodzice... Zostałem z niczym. Byłem głupim nastolatkiem, i nie wiedziałem, jak o siebie zadbać. Jak zdobywać pieniądze... Jak się opiekować szczeniaczkiem, jakim był wtedy mój młodszy brat. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, kiedy był chory. Czasem nie mieliśmy co jeść. Wiele razy się bałem. - Tata się zamyślił i jeszcze mocniej przytulił Miśka.

\- Poradziłeś sobie. Wujek zawsze mówił, że bardzo dobrze się nim opiekowałeś. - Misiek wytarł nos.

\- Popełniłem mnóstwo błędów. Chciałbym, żebyś ty miał łatwiej. Zrobiłbym wszystko dla was. Wiesz? Wszystko. Kocham was...

\- Nieprzytomnie. Tatuś mówi, że kochasz nas nieprzytomnie.

\- Tak. Tatuś ma rację. Kocham was nieprzytomnie. - Tata pocałował Miśka w czoło i trochę się odsunął. - To... - Pokazał w otchłań. - To jest tylko złoto. Tylko pieniądze. Ty, twoje rodzeństwo i tatuś jesteście moim prawdziwym skarbem.

Misiek oblizał wargi, przełknął i uśmiechnął się.

\- Gadasz jak baba! - Dokuczył tacie ze śmiechem.

\- No! Gadam jak twój tatuś! - Roześmiał się tata i poklepał go po łopatce. - Sztama?

\- Sztama! - Potwierdził Misiek.

\- I ani mru mru nikomu!

Misiek zakręcił palcami przy ustach, jakby zamykał je na niewidzialną kłódkę i wyrzucił klucz.

Tata się o nich martwił. I o tatusia. Dlatego był zły na wujka Gabe'a. Tatuś chciał wiedzieć, czy wujek naprawdę jest taki zły, czy to wszystko nieporozumienie... Dla tatusia wujek Gabe jest rodziną, tak jak wujek Sammy dla taty. Bratem. Tak jak Jimmy i Johnny dla Miśka...

I nie umie pływać, ten tatuś. Trzeba go przypilnować. Trzeba mu pomóc. Gdy tata nie może się opiekować tatusiem, bo akurat go nie ma, bo jest zajęty gdzie indziej, to jest Miśka zadanie. Miśka obowiązek. Misiek pomaga tacie i chroni rodzinę. Bo tak robią alfy a on był alfą.

 

* * *

 

Późniejsze wydarzenia trudno odtworzyć, tak szybko się działy i każdy zapamiętał je trochę inaczej. Woda z jeziorka umykała wąskim strumieniem między skałkami i jeśli się trochę wstrzymało oddech to można było przedostać się do sąsiedniej jaskini, płynąc wąskim kanałem. Ale trzeba było uważać, bo tu strumień przyspieszał, łączył z innym, płynącym z wyższych jaskiń, ze źródła rzeczki dzielącej ziemie Winchesterów i wpływającej do jeziora.

Gabe zorientował się, że bezpieczniej wyjść na brzeg, skalisty i stromy, aby nie dać się porwać nurtowi. Niestety za nim podążali ci cholerni Winchesterzy, Dean i jego przerośnięty brat, Sam. Braterstwo to dziwna sprawa... Więź, którą trudno przeciąć, przerwać. Głos, który woła wbrew rozsądkowi... Nić, która łączy mimo dzielących odległości. Nadzieja na spotkanie po latach... Na wybaczenie. Na zrozumienie. Tęsknota za tym szczęśliwym czasem, który zdarzył się kiedyś. Za snem, który się śnił tak dawno temu, że prawie się zatarł w pamięci, ale jednak pozostawił ślad po sobie... Trudną do nazwania emocję...

Co się potem stało? Gabe nie potrafił opowiedzieć. Awantura. Krzyki na brzegu. Ciemność. Głosy. Dean sprzeczający się z Casem. Wrzeszczący na niego. Gabe nie mógł tego znieść, nie mógł znieść, w jaki sposób ten arogancki, wredny alfa traktuje jego brata. Jak go nieustannie krzywdzi. Jak go bezustannie poniża, upokarza... Bójka? Tak, wywiązała się jakaś bójka. Brzeg był stromy. Nurt wartki. Ciemno.

Ktoś kogoś uderzył...

Zepchnął...

Gabe był zbyt zmęczony... Tak, zbyt zmęczony, żeby zorientować się od razu. Nurt był wartki...

Woda z jeziorka umykała leniwie tym wąskim tunelem, ale tutaj nagle z jakiejś drugiej odnogi, jakiś inny strumień pchał tony wody. Chlupotała i uderzała o skały i dalej było nawet słychać grzmot podziemnego wodospadu. Niósł się echem, przerażający dźwięk...

Jak to się stało? Gabe nie wiedział, nie widział, nie potrafił powiedzieć, kto pchnął malca, czy sam wpadł, bo się poślizgnął? Czy ktoś go zepchnął z wąskiego, stromego brzegu, na skały? W ten wartki, wartki nurt?

\- Miś! - krzyknął Cas. Tak, ten głos Gabe rozpoznał. Zaalarmował go paniczny, rozpaczliwy ton. Potem co? Ciemność. Woda zmywa wszelkie wonie. Nic nie można rozpoznać w tym zamieszaniu. Chaos. Zamęt.

\- Cas!

\- Miś!

\- Tata!

Wszyscy krzyczą naraz. Wszyscy jednocześnie.

Gabe wie, że jest po szyję w wodzie. Woda kłuje tysiącem igieł. Zalewa oczy. Wpycha się w usta, w nozdrza... Dławi. Dusi. Gabe próbuje dosięgnąć czegokolwiek, czego można się chwycić, ale jego ręce błądzą, gubią się w nurcie. Traci równowagę, stopy podmywa prąd i unosi, unosi, nie wiadomo o ile, czy kilka metrów czy więcej, uderza nim o ścianę i chyba coś mu przy tym łamie, ale woda jest tak lodowata, że właściwie całe ciało jest znieczulone, nie reaguje na ból. Jednak uderzenie to błogosławieństwo i Gabe dziękuje Pierwszemu Wilkowi, bo może wreszcie się wczepić palcami w jakiś załom, jakąś szczelinę, więc wczepia się z desperacją, niepomny na poranione nadgarstki, teraz to jedyne, co nie pozwala mu utonąć, co nie pozwala mu popłynąć dalej i rozbić się na skałach!

\- Dean... - Cas poczuł, że coś go zablokowało, że może stawić opór wodzie. _Pierwszy Wilku, ocal Miśka, Pierwszy Wilku, ocal Miśka, Pierwszy Wilku, ocal..._ Ostatkiem sił pchnął Miśka przez fale, mając nadzieję, że Dean go złapie. Ramiona potwornie bolały, płonęły żywym ogniem. Woda zalewała oczy i Cas nic nie widział. Nic nie czuł, nie było wokół żadnych woni, żadnych dźwięków poza jednostajnym pluskiem i łoskotem.W jednej, bardzo krótkiej chwili Misiek zniknął, wysunął się z jego palców i w tej samej chwili Cas ostatni raz nabrał powietrza w płuca.

Nie miał już sił walczyć z wodą. Nie miał już sił. Ciało ogarnął paraliż i Cas bezprzytomnie osunął się w ciemność.

 

 


	150. NASTĘPNY ROZDZIAŁ

Kochani,

potrzebuję jeszcze trochę czasu na napisanie kolejnych dwóch rozdziałów, niestety dużo się w nich dzieje i dużo dramatycznych emocji, więc ciężko mi się teraz nad tym pracuje, ale jak to zwykle bywa, gdy gdzieś pojawia się blokada, to gdzie indziej się otwierają jakieś okienka :)

Tak jest i w tym przypadku. Chciałabym Was zaprosić do nowego opowiadania, które jest spin-offem Oczów :)

Jestem bardzo ciekawa, czy Wam przypadnie do gustu i czy zaciekawią Was nowe przygody nowych bohaterów :)

Opowiadanie jest tu: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5157029/chapters/11875754

Wystarczy przekopiować link do wyszukiwarki lub nacisnąć link: [MARTY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5157029/chapters/11875754)

 

Kolejny rozdział Oczów mam nadzieję wrzucić jutro wieczorem, ale to naprawdę kosztuje mnie sporo wysiłku, bo z niektórymi bohaterami żegnam się na zawsze i przyznam, że bardzo się zastanawiałam nad decyzjami, jak poprowadzić dalej fabułę i niektóre wątki.

Mam nadzieję jednak, że jeszcze ten raz mi zaufacie.

Pozdrawiam,

Saxnas


	151. ŻYWIOŁY ZNISZCZENIA

\- Ash, jedź po nich. Martwię się. Co to za paskudna pogoda! - powiedziała Ellen. Ash poderwał się i pospieszył do dżipa zaparkowanego koło owczarni. - Dzieci! Dzieci, zbierajcie zabawki i jazda do domu! - Zawołała, patrząc jak dżip wyjeżdża z podwórka. - Jeszcze mi brakuje, żebyście się poprzeziębiały... - Utyskiwała, zastanawiając się, gdzie to się podział Misiek. Jak tylko wróci do domu, to tak mu natrze uszu!

Może nawet naskarży na niego Deanowi. Niechętnie opowiadała mu o wybrykach maluchów. Po co? Niepotrzebnie się denerwował i robiła się kwaśna atmosfera. Maluchy mimo tych wszystkich hałasów i psot były raczej grzeczne i nie stwarzały większych problemów wychowawczych. Opiekowały się sobą nawzajem, nie były złośliwe, jeśli sobie trochę podokuczały to umiały się też przeprosić i pogodzić, bez wtrącania dorosłych.

\- No, już, już! Zbierajcie się! - Pomogła Joy wdrapać się na schodki. Jimmy dźwigał plastikowy kosz zabawek a Johnny oglądał się na Mary, która wspinała się po drabince do domku na drzewie, żeby zabrać koc i termos. - Jimmy, pomóż Joy się rozebrać, dobra? A ty Johnny... - Przerwała, żeby odebrać telefon. Dzwonił Bobby. - Halo?

Zamknęła drzwi za malcami, które rozłożyły się na podłodze w holu, żeby pozbyć się kurtek, kaloszy i mokrych spodni.

\- Ellen, mamy tu sytuację... - Bobby brzmiał z pogłosem i na trochę zdenerwowanego. Coś trzeszczało w słuchawce i chwilami w ogóle go nie było słychać.

\- Co się stało? Nie usłyszałam! Powtórz! - Zatkała jedno ucho, zamykając się w kuchni, żeby hałasowanie szczeniaczków nie zagłuszało Bobby'ego.

\- ...w jaskiniach! - krzyknął. - Dean po nich jedzie! Musiałem też zabrać chłopaków!...

\- Powtórz? Kto jest w jaskiniach?! - Skrzywiła się, natężając słuch. Podeszła do okna, żeby wyjrzeć czy Mary już schodzi z drzewa.

\- Zeszli po niego! Po Gabe'a! Cas i Misiek! - krzyknął Bobby. - Ash jest z wami?

\- Wysłałam go do schroniska po... Bonnie i Casa... - Zawahała się, obserwując jak podwórko mrocznieje. Mary właśnie zeskakiwała z ostatniego szczebelka i spojrzała w górę. Chyba naszła wyjątkowo niska chmura i zaraz lunie deszcz! Czemu to głupiutkie szczeniątko tak się gapi, zamiast uciekać do domu? - Czekaj, ale jak to Cas?... I Misiek? Misiek jest z wami?

\- Misiek i Cas zeszli do jaskiń Beavera! Po Gabe'a! Dzwoń po Asha, żeby wracał do was! - Bobby najwyraźniej wysiadł z samochodu i biegł gdzieś, bo natężenie zakłóceń się nasiliło. Ellen słyszała w tle jakieś głosy, ale trudno było zrozumieć poszczególne słowa. - Kończę! Dzwoń do Asha i ściągnij Amy, możemy jej potrzebować! - wrzasnął i rozłączył się gwałtownie.

\- Misiek? - Ellen zmarszczyła brwi. Wywołała numer Amy, ale nie zdążyła powiedzieć słowa. Instynktownie skoczyła do przedpokoju i zagarnęła dzieci. - DO SALONU! BIEGIEM!

Otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła na werandę, żeby ujrzeć, że to nie chmura, ale najstraszniejszy, odwieczny wróg spadał na nich z nieba, zionąc ogniem.

\- MARY! MARY! - wrzasnęła. Mała omega stała jak zaczarowana, gapiąc się na smoka, który wisiał nad domem i podpalał dach długim jęzorem ognia prosto ze swej gardzieli. Dziewczynka drgnęła w przerażeniu, spostrzegła Ellen i puściła się pędem w jej kierunku.

Niestety, smok był szybszy niż mały, przestraszony szczeniaczek w gumowych kaloszkach, ślizgający się na mokrej trawie.

Ellen wrzasnęła jeszcze ostatkiem sił prosto z płuc:

MARY

...a może tylko szepnęła, przyciskając pięści do piersi, patrząc, jak potwór ląduje ciężko na podwórku, chwyta drobną figurkę w szczęki i rozdziera jak szmacianą lalkę.

Ellen nie czekała, aż stwór się obróci do niej. Pchnęła drzwi i zaryglowała je zamkiem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie używali.

\- Dzieci... - powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, dopadając do nich. - Jimmy, Johnny, wieźcie Joy i uciekajcie do lasu, jak najdalej w las! Schowajcie się w lesie i ani piśnijcie! - Otworzyła okno z tyłu domu, wychodzące na ogródek Casa, na wąskie pole i dalej na las i wypchnęła je na zewnątrz, nie przejmując się, że upadły w lepkie błoto. - Uciekajcie!

Zawróciła i pognała na piętro. Claire! Jo!

Smok nie ustawał, poderwał się znów, wzbił ponad dom i zaczął ryć pazurami dach, uderzać ciałem w ściany, tłuc okna i - przede wszystkim - ziać, ziać ogniem, podpalać i rozsiewać pożogę.

\- JO! JOOOOOOOOO! - wrzasnęła, zatykając twarz przed żarem i dymem. Całe piętro już płonęło, konstrukcja dachu trzeszczała. _Jo poszła się położyć do pokoju gościnnego na poddaszu! Wzięła leki na migrenę! Śpi! Nic nie wie! Moje dziecko! Moje dziecko!_ , myślała w trwodze, zatrzymując się w połowie schodów. Deski załamywały się i pękały, popielejąc. Płomienie sięgnęły rękawów i włosów Ellen.

\- Ellen! Chodź! - Poczuła, że ktoś ją ciągnie i wyrwała się do przodu. - Ellen! Chodź! - Płaczliwy skowyt został za nią, gdy podjęła jeszcze jedną próbę, by przedrzeć się przez ogień na wyższą kondygnację.

Wiedziała, że to Claire, mała przybłęda, którą Cas przygarnął ze schroniska. Mała sierota. Jakby nie mieli dość dzieci... Odwróciła głowę. Claire stała przy ścianie, zasłaniając usta i nos, gapiąc się na nią oczami rozszerzonymi z przerażenia, w panice.

\- Muszę iść po Jo! Uciekaj! Zmykaj do lasu! - Nakazała jej i wkroczyła w płomienie.

 _Jo, moje dziecko_. To była jej ostatnia myśl, nim pochłonęło ją piekło.

 

* * *

 

Woda uderzała w nich jak bokser na ringu. Spadali z nurtem w przepaść, uderzając o dno wodospadu i skały w ujściu podziemnego strumienia do jeziora. Gabe ze wszystkich sił starał się machać ramionami, wydostać na powierzchnię, złapać tchu i dojrzeć gdzieś Casa, ale wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie był w stanie myśleć, planować, podjąć jakichkolwiek działań - mógł tylko poddać się instynktowi życia i zaufać ciału, że będzie umiało przetrwać. Że jakimś cudem przetrwa...

Nie wiedział, co się stało z Miśkiem, Deanem, czy spadli razem z nimi, z Casem i Gabem w czarny odmęt wody, czy zdołali się wydostać na brzeg. Czy ktoś podał im silne ręce i wciągnął na skałę... Gabe przez moment trzymał Casa za ramię, ale prąd wyrwał go bez żadnych trudności. Zabrał też Gabe'a, oderwał od ściany, w którą się wbijał palcami i paznokciami, niepomny bólu. Mógł je sobie całkowicie połamać, wyszarpać do żywego mięsa, byle tylko móc się utrzymać, ale niestety, nie miał żadnych szans. Po kilku dniach skucia srebrem jego ręce były całkowicie bezużyteczne, siły wyciekły z niego jak woda z pękniętego dzbana.

 _Czy tak wygląda piekło?_ , spytał sam siebie, gdy lodowata, czarna fala miażdżyła mu płuca.

Jeśli tak, to zasłużył na nie. Zasłużył. I był gotów umrzeć.

 

* * *

 

\- Co to? - Jimmy spojrzał za siebie i aż przystanął. Dom płonął, kłęby dymu unosiły się czarnymi słupami, a między nimi nad domem zwieszał się jakiś obrzydliwy stwór o błoniastych skrzydłach.

\- Biegnij! Jimmy! Biegnij! Nie oglądaj się! - Johnny zawrócił spod pierwszych krzaków i szarpnął brata. - Schowaj się!

\- Muszę zabrać Joy! - Jimmy wciąż nie mógł oderwać wzroku od stwora, urzeczony i zafascynowany monstrualną grozą tego piekielnego widowiska. - Muszę zabrać Joy... - szepnął, ale nie ruszył się ani o cal, nie będąc zdolnym aby to uczynić. Dosłownie skamieniał. Brat szarpnął go bez rezultatu, machnął rączką i pomknął przez pole po siostrzyczkę, która się przewróciła i nie mogła wstać. Zdążyli jej zdjąć buty i płaszczyk po powrocie do domu a potem padł ten straszliwy, niezrozumiały rozkaz Ellen, aby uciekać i nie zdążyli się znów ubrać... Ellen zgarnęła całą trójkę w ramiona i wypchnęła przez parapet, dosłownie ich wyrzuciła z okna. Co z nią? Czemu nie wybiega z domu? Czy została, by walczyć z tym stworem?

Gdzie są tata i wujkowie?

Trzeba pomóc Joy...

Trzeba pomóc Jimmy'emu.

Muszą się schować w lesie, Ellen kazała.

Johnny pociągnął Joy za karczek i popędził z powrotem do brata. Pędził nie oglądając się, pędził co sił w nogach, na wpół ciągnąc rozryczaną siostrę. Byle dobiec do lasu, byle dobiec do drzew, schować się w jakiejś rozpadlince, żeby stwór ich nie zobaczył! Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze kilka metrów, żeby tylko stwór ich nie zobaczył!

\- Jimmy! RUSZ SIĘ!

I wtedy to usłyszał. Usłyszał i poczuł pęd powietrza, ruch trawy, drobiny ziemi, gałązki i liście unoszące się wokół...

Stwór ich dostrzegł i pędził ku nim znad domu!

\- JIMMY ZABIERZ JOY! - Rzucił ją do przodu, zrobili jeszcze kilka kroków i nagle gorący podmuch niemal go powalił. Jęzor ognia poszedł bokiem, tylko trochę osmalił rękaw. Johnny potknął się, przewrócił i upadł w błoto. Znów jęzor ognia chybił, tym razem nad jego głową. O kilka cali. Johnny poderwał się, skręcił w bok, zrobił unik, odciągając stwora od brata i siostry. Odwrócił się, stanął i złapał grudę ziemi, żeby rzucić potworowi w pysk. Kątem oka spostrzegł, że Jimmy i Joy wpadają między pnie. Potrzebują jeszcze tylko trzech, czterech sekund!

\- Żryj to! Klaunie! - wrzasnął Johnny i z pełnego zamachu rzucił grudę błota i trawy, celując w gadzie oko smoka.

Jimmy nigdy nie zapomniał widoku brata bliźniaka płonącego jak pochodnia, wrzeszczącego nieludzko i nie wilczo, gdy jego kolorowa, dziecinna, nieprzemakalna kurtka wtapiała się w ciało, otaczając go smrodliwym, tłustym dymem...

Ten krzyk niewyobrażalnego cierpienia i ten smród palonego ciała prześladować go miał po kres życia i jakaś cząstka w nim umarła wraz z bratem. Tamtego dnia przestał być dzieckiem. Jego dusza pękła i rozpadła się na części, które nie miały nigdy się poskładać i w pełni uleczyć.

 

* * *

 

\- Cas? Cas? Cas? - Gabe przeczołgał się w stronę ciała zniesionego przez nurt do brzegu zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. - Cas?

Odwrócił go plecami w dół i zajrzał w oczy. Szkliste i nieruchome. Pochylił się i mimo, że sam trząsł się i szczękał zębami, starał się wsłuchać, czy Cas oddycha? Czy da się wyczuć oddech? Ciepło? Nie był w stanie zmierzyć pulsu. Nie potrafił znaleźć, zresztą, jego ręce były zgrabiałe i ledwo mógł nimi poruszać. Nie poczułby, gdyby je wsadził do ogniska, a co dopiero wybadać delikatny, płytki rozkurcz naczyń pod skórą...

\- Chyba mnie teraz tak nie zostawisz? - Gabe popatrzył na taflę jeziora. Pas trzcin. Góry, ponure i szare za ścianą deszczu. Otarł deszcz z twarzy, przełknął ślinę... - Nie możesz mnie zostawić... Nie możesz zostawić dzieci! - Podniósł głos. - Nie możesz zostawić Deana! On cię kocha... Dzieci cię kochają! Kochają cię, potrzebują cię... - mówił coraz szybciej, niezbornie, połykając końcówki i jąkając się. - Nie możesz ich tak wszystkich zostawić! Cas! nie możesz!

Uderzył pięścią w jego pierś. Drugi raz. I kolejny. Nacisnął dłońmi i zaczął z niego wyduszać oddech. Siłą, jeśli nie można inaczej.

\- Zacznij oddychać, skurwielu! - sapał, nie przerywając uciskania jego żeber. - Zacznij oddychać! Niech twoje serce zacznie bić! Nie możesz ich zostawić! Nie możesz! Głupi omego! Nie możesz zostawić dzieci! Nie możesz zostawić tego twojego alfy! On bez ciebie oszaleje! Nie zostawiaj go ty funta kłaków nie warta kupo gówna! Masz szczeniaczka! - Przypomniał sobie. - Nie możesz przestać oddychać, bo zabierzesz ze sobą szczeniaczka! Zabierzesz go ze sobą, a on musi żyć... Cas, błagam cię... Żyj...

\- Odsuń się! - Dean wylazł na brzeg jak zmokły pies, zmęczony i zziajany. Odepchnął betę i nachylił się nad zimnym, wiotkim, siniejącym ciałem. - Spróbuj zrobić mu usta-usta... Potrafisz?

\- Tak...

\- To rób! - wrzasnął, zabierając się do masażu serca. Szło mu zdecydowanie lepiej niż Gabe'owi. Miał więcej siły i zdrowe ręce. Po dwóch albo trzech minutach Gabe odsunął się, czując, że Cas stawia opór. Trochę wody wylało mu się z ust i zakasłał.

\- Przestań! - Złapał rękę alfy. Obaj popatrzyli czujnie i kiedy omega znów zakasłał, obrócili go ostrożnie na bok, aby mógł zwymiotować.

\- Chyba... zaskoczył... - Dean odetchnął z ulgą i osunął się tak, jakby miał zasłabnąć. - Chyba oddycha? Tak? - Pragnął się upewnić, szukając spojrzeniem twarzy Gabe'a, ale beta nie patrzył ani na niego, ani na brata. Gapił się w niebo, ponad trzcinami i drzewami.

\- Co to do cholery jest? - Wskazał palcem. - Widzisz? To czarne?

Dean podniósł wzrok i przez moment się przyglądał, starając się zebrać myśli i dopasować to, co widział do znanego zjawiska.

\- Dym? - Rzucił z powątpiewaniem. Skąd tu dym? W taką pogodę? - Pewnie Ellen napaliła w kominku... Telefon mi kompletnie zamókł. Nie mam jak zadzwonić po chłopaków... Żeby ktoś nas stąd odebrał... - Zaczął krzątać się przy Casie, ściągać z niego mokre ubranie i zastanawiać, jak najszybciej przetransportować go w suche, ciepłe miejsce.

Gabe pokręcił powoli głową.

\- Dean? - wystękał, pokonując drżenie warg i nagłą suchość w gardle. - Dean... Czy to... Czy to jest...

Dean zniecierpliwiony i zły, że nie może uruchomić komórki zamierzał wydać z siebie potężny, wilczy okrzyk, który zaalarmuje watahę i da im znać, gdzie są. Ale tuż przed tym, zanim wypchnął powietrze przez krtań i struny głosowe, Gabe skoczył w jego kierunku i zakrył mu usta dłonią.

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - syknął. - Bo go na nas sprowadzisz!

\- Hm? - Dean strącił go z łatwością. - Kogo?

Gabe nadal gapił się w niebo, nagle pobladły jak ściana. Wskazał brodą.

\- ...smoka.

 

 

 


	152. LUKROWANE SERDUSZKO

\- Moja maleńka dziewczynka... Moja maleńka... Nie bój się, tata jest z tobą. Jest z tobą, malutka, już nikt ci nic nie zrobi, księżniczko. Jestem z tobą... Pamiętasz jak zbieraliśmy kwiatki dla tatusia? Twoje wianki są najładniejsze, maleńka. A pamiętasz jak pojechaliśmy do zoo oglądać małpki? I słonie? Kupię ci słonika, księżniczko... Kupię ci słonika i małpkę i całe stado kolorowych, wesołych papużek, chcesz? I pieska. Labradora, jak chciałaś... Fafika. Pamiętasz? Tatuś ci obiecał i kupimy szczeniaczka... Będziesz się nim opiekować? Hm?

\- Dean? Dean... - Sammy pochylił się nad bratem i bardzo łagodnie próbował wydobyć z jego ramion wiotkie zawiniątko. - Dean, pozwól...

\- Jeszcze chwilkę. Jeszcze chwilkę, jeszcze sobie rozmawiamy... Z Mary. Mary chce pieska, tylko musi obiecać, że będzie się nim opiekować... Że będzie... Że... Będzie... 

\- Dean, zabiorę ją, okay? - Sammy kucnął. Klęknął i próbował zajrzeć bratu w twarz. - Pozwól ją zabrać, okay? - Prosił, przemawiając jak do dziecka.

Zgliszcza domu nadal się tliły. Karetki stały, migając światłami. Strażacy penetrowali pogorzelisko.

\- Dean... Pozwól ją zabrać. - Sammy ponownie położył dłonie na kocu, w który owinięto małe ciałko. Płatki sadzy i siwy popiół jak śnieg opadały na nich powoli, pokrywając wszystko szarą warstwą. Świat tracił kolory, kontury, na języku pojawiła się gorycz. Swąd spalenizny, ciepły i jednocześnie mdły, prowadził do mdłości.

\- Daj mu jeszcze parę minut. - Amy stanęła z boku, pokazując naszykowaną strzykawkę.

\- To nie będzie konieczne.

\- Będzie. - Skinęła. - Ale teraz dajmy mu jeszcze chwilę. Niech się pożegna...

Sammy wstał i odszedł kilka kroków, obserwując brata. Dean przytulił zawiniątko,  troskliwie poprawił róg koca i drobniutkie kolanko, które spod niego wystawało. Przesunął dłonią po nóżce, jakby chciał poprawić nogawkę. Jakby chciał strzepnąć brązowe, zaschłe błoto, nie wiedząc, nie zauważając, że to nie błoto, tylko skrzepła krew. Jeden kaloszek spadł z małej stópki i Dean dotknął jej niepewnie. Ostrożnie, bojąc się, czy nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Taka drobna stópka. Malutka piętka w kolorowej skarpetce. Ostatnio nakrzyczał na Mary, że bałagani, że rzuca ubrania gdzie popadnie, że jest już dużą dziewczynką i powinna sama zanosić swoje brudy do pralni. Skarpetki...

\- Będziemy się z tego śmiać, księżniczko. Będziemy się śmiać, maleńka. Pojedziemy na kemping, zabiorę cię na kemping i będziemy się śmiać i śpiewać piosenki, moje Ciasteczko. Pokażesz mi jak się zaplata wianki? A ja nauczę cię robić łódeczki z kory. Będziemy puszczać łódeczki i podglądać misie... Wiesz, że Lucy ma małe misiaczki? Nie zdążyliśmy ich zobaczyć ostatnio, ale mamy jeszcze czas. Mamy mnóstwo czasu, księżniczko. Cała jesień przed nami, zanim pójdą spać. Ty też idź spać. Śpij, malutka. Śpij, nic się nie bój, pod łóżkiem nie ma żadnych potworów. Zaglądałem. Nie ma potworów, potwory nie istnieją... Dobrze, opowiem ci bajeczkę, ale potem już pójdziesz spać? Musisz iść spać, żeby wyzdrowieć. - Kołysał ją. - Opowiem ci bajeczkę o ślepym wilczku. Który spotkał straszliwego wilka... i... którejś nocy... To była bardzo piękna noc... wyjęli z piekarniczka ciasteczko. To było najpiękniejsze ciasteczko, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, wiesz, księżniczko? Najpiękniejsze, lukrowane serduszko... - Głos mu się załamał i Sammy popatrzył z niepokojem na Amy.

\- Dean! - zawołał, ale Amy go odciągnęła za rękaw.

\- ...które ślepy wilczek dał straszliwemu wilkowi... z miłością. I straszliwy wilk wziął to lukrowane serduszko i obiecał, że zawsze... będzie...

\- Amy, zrób ten zastrzyk.

\- ...się... nim... opiekować... Księżniczko. Nigdy...

\- Amy, zrób ten cholerny zastrzyk!

\- ...nie przestanę...

\- Amy!

\- ...cię kochać...

\- Na litość boską, zrób mu ten pieprzony ZASTRZYK! - wrzasnął Sam i Amy podeszła, żeby wbić igłę w ramię.

Dopiero pół godziny później udało im się wyłuskać martwą Mary z zaciśniętych ramion ojca.

Strażacy nigdy wcześniej nie słyszeli tak rozpaczliwego skowytu. Jakby ranne zwierzę postradało zmysły z bólu. Jakby wyrywano mu serce żywcem.

Niebo zasnute chmurami nie płakało. Nie. Deszcz nie padał. Tylko ta sadza i popiół, powoli i cicho pokrywała świat wokół nich żałobnym welonem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 A sadness so complete, I mistook it for calm / Smutek tak wielki, że mylę go ze spokojem...

 


	153. OGIEŃ Z NIEBA

\- Zostań z nim. - Dean zerknął na Casa, półprzytomnego i trzęsącego się z zimna, aż mu szczęki zgrzytały. - Spróbuj go ogrzać, ale nie wyłaźcie, póki ktoś się po was nie zjawi, okay? Obiecaj.

\- Tak.

\- W domu jest Ellen z dziećmi, muszę tam iść. - Wyjaśnił, jakby się bał, że Gabe zacznie mieć pretensje, że ich zostawia. Że zostawia Casa.

\- Idź. Schowamy się w zaroślach. Leć. - Popędził go, gdy Dean jeszcze nachylił się nad omegą i czule go pogłaskał po policzku, szepcząc coś kojącego.

Cas był zziębnięty, więc Gabe przeciągnął go w krzaki, w najbardziej zaciszne miejsce, jakie zdołał znaleźć, ściągnął z nich obu przemoczone ubrania, które wyciągały resztki ciepła z ciał, jak zimny kompres i ułożył się obok omegi. Był zbyt słaby, by wzmocnić w sobie wilka, ale miał nadzieję, że instynkt przetrwania przezwycięży negatywne skutki długotrwałej ekspozycji na srebro. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy Cas pierwszy przeszedł w swą pierwotną formę. Zrobił to niemal niezauważalnie, pogrążony we śnie. Zwinął się i zaskomlał, nie rozchylając powiek, ale Gabe odetchnął z ulgą, czując pod palcami miękkie futro.

Przynajmniej nie dostanie hipotermii. Groszek, który w nim siedział, pewnie już spłynął do jeziora. _Szkoda_ , Gabe westchnął, wtulając nos w kudłaty kark brata. Cas nie zasłużył, by stracić maluszka, ale trudno było się spodziewać, że organizm po takim wysiłku zdoła utrzymać szczeniaczka. Niepotrzebnie po niego przyszli, Cas z Misiem. Nie powinni tak ryzykować. Nie powinien był im pozwolić zostać. Trzeba było nakłamać! Oszukać, odegrać przedstawienie. Powiedzieć, że owszem, właśnie tak, chciał ich wszystkich zabić, wszystkie szczeniaczki jeden po drugim, krwawy festiwal zemsty czy coś. Wtedy Cas by się odczepił. Rozzłościłby się i poszedł sobie. Nie ryzykował. Nie wylądowałby w jeziorze, w tym stanie...

\- Biedny, głupi omego. Znów wpędziłem cię w kłopoty, co? - mruknął. - Przepraszam. Braciszku. Przepraszam... - Pogłaskał go niezdarnie, nieprzyzwyczajony do okazywania czułości. W watasze nikt się z nimi nie pieścił. Unikano _miękkiego_ wychowania, żeby wyrośli na twardych wojowników. A potem już zawsze był sam.

Ten Dean... To dziwne, jak się zmienił. Jak się nad nim pochylał... Nad omegą. Jak pachniał. Jak się bał, póki Cas nie zaczął znów oddychać. Jak mu się ręce trzęsły, gdy ściągał mu sweter i rozcierał ramiona, by przyspieszyć krążenie. Jak szeptał, że wróci, żeby Cas się trzymał, żeby się nie martwił i że go kocha...

Kocha.

\- Kocha cię. Ten idiota najwyraźniej naprawdę cię kocha. - Stwierdził, czując, że powieki mu opadają, że już nie jest w stanie walczyć z wyczerpaniem. - Nie... poddawaj się... Cas... - wymamrotał ostatkiem sił i zapadł w chłodną ciemność.

 

* * *

 

Claire nie była w stanie już zejść po schodach. Pożar zeżarł nie tylko tapety i obrazki, ale całe schody prowadzące na poddasze i strych, łącznie z Ellen, której krzyk wibrował i wibrował w uszach małej wilczycy, wzbudzając trwogę i panikę. Wcisnęła się w róg korytarza, patrząc jak drzwi do sypialni Mary, bliźniaków i Miśka pękają z trzaskiem pod wpływem gorąca a schody na parter zapadają się jak zamek z kart. Powietrze parzyło w płuca, sufit zniknął pod jęzorami ognia, skotłowanymi jak wzburzona rzeka, tylko bez orzeźwienia i chlapiąca wokół iskrami, nie kropelkami...

Wokół nie było już nic tylko ogień i Claire ledwo co widziała. Ogień szedł po nią, biegł korytarzem, ogarniał wzdłuż ścian, zapędzał w róg jak nagonka zapędza zwierzę w pułapkę. Jeszcze tylko drzwi do sypialni wujków były w zasięgu, ale już i one zaczynały się wypaczać, nadpalane od górnej futryny.

Tak strasznie się bała ruszyć. Mama zawsze jej mówiła, żeby się schowała gdzieś, przycupnęła i była cichutko i wtedy nic jej nie będzie grozić, ale tym razem ten sposób się nie sprawdzał. Kiedy kolejna deska spadła, płonąc, zaledwie kilka cali od niej i chodnik zaczął się tlić, dymiąc smrodliwie, Claire ruszyła na czworakach do sypialni wujków.

Była tam zaledwie kilka razy, trzy, może cztery w czasie kiedy tu mieszkała. Nawet dzieciaki rzadko tam wchodziły, żeby wujkom nie przeszkadzać... Ale to było dobre miejsce. Pachniało miłością. Claire na początku nie mogła się połapać w tych zapachach. Pieczone ciasteczka mieszały się z wonią lasu, słodki aromat wujka Casa mieszał się z ciężkim zapachem wujka Deana. Świeżo parzona kawa niesiona do gabinetu... Mleko dla Grejpfruta... Uprana pościel... Kwiatowy płyn do mycia podłóg... To wszystko pachniało razem tak, jak nic, co Claire znała przedtem. Dobrze było być w tym domu, dobrze było zasypiać, słysząc spokojny oddech Mary na sąsiednim łóżku... Ach, jak dobrze by było znów wpełznąć pod kołdrę i udawać, że tego nie ma! Tego stwora i ognia, który pożera ten cudowny, kochany dom!

Claire sięgnęła do klamki, ale syknęła z bólu. Metal rozgrzał się i parzył, ale za plecami miała ścianę ognia, więc sięgnęła ponownie i mimo bólu przekręciła. Pchnęła drzwi, otworzyły się z trudem. Nie zdołała ich odepchnąć szeroko, zaledwie wąską szparkę i już bała się, że utknie w progu, pochwycona w sidła, ale wykonując dość paniczne i rozpaczliwe akrobacje prześlizgnęła się do środka. W pierwszym odruchu pobiegła do łazienki, chcąc ukryć się w jej chłodnym wnętrzu, w wannie, ale przypomniała sobie, że Ellen zagnała maluchy do salonu i kazała im uciekać do lasu. Claire widziała to ze szczytu schodów.

Tak bardzo chciała, żeby Misiek tu był! Misiek by pomógł! Poradził. Poprowadził. Zawsze wiedział, co robić... Tak bardzo chciała wziąć jego telefon i zadzwonić do wujka, żeby przyjechał i wszystkich uratował. Ale Ellen zabrała telefon Miśka. Zostawiła go w kuchni na stole, albo miała ze sobą, w kieszeni. Tak czy inaczej Claire była zdana tylko na siebie.

Otworzyła okno i wyjrzała.

Pisnęła i cofnęła się z przestrachem. Sufit pękał i trzeszczał, drzwi już całkowicie się poddały ogniowi. Za chwilę płomienie dosięgną wielkiego łóżka wujków, poduch, kołder i prześcieradeł... A potem tylko kilka kroków i sięgną też po Claire. Co robić? Co by Misiek zrobił? Co by poradził? Skakać? Tak wysoko... Połamie się. Nie, to straszne... Ale jeśli zostanie w pokoju, spłonie żywcem. I tak źle i tak niedobrze. Co robić? Co robić? Miś...

\- Miś... Co robić? - szepnęła, jakby mógł jej odpowiedzieć. - Boję się.

Szybki w zdjęciach powieszonych na ścianie zaczęły pękać z brzękiem i spadać na podłogę. Zdjęcia wybrzuszały się, zniekształcając twarze. Brązowiały i pokrywały bąblami, jakby same ulegały poparzeniu, a potem kruszały i opadały ciemnymi płatkami, jak łuszcząca się skóra.

Claire otworzyła okno szerzej, mimo huczącego za plecami ognia, zgarnęła z łóżka tyle pościeli, ile tylko zdołała objąć ramionami i przerzuciła przez parapet. To była ostatnia chwila, bo kiedy sama przekładała nogi, ogień pędził już po wykładzinie a sufit ugiął się i ryknął boleśnie, stawiając najwyraźniej ostatni opór, nim uległ straszniejszej od siebie sile. Zawisła na dwie sekundy rękami na parapecie, rozpaczliwie próbując znaleźć jakieś podparcie pod stopy, ale gorący podmuch sparzył palce i musiała puścić ostatnią trwałą rzecz, ostatni przyczółek złudnego bezpieczeństwa, nim spadła, krzycząc z przerażenia, w oczekiwaniu  na najgorsze...

 

* * *

 

\- Bobby? - Ash zjechał na pobocze i przycisnął słuchawkę do ucha, wysiadając z dżipa. Nie ujechał daleko, może trzy czwarte mili od domu, ale nie widział już go spomiędzy drzew. Tylko ten dym ponad najwyższymi gałęziami... - Bobby, nie mogę się dodzwonić do Ellen i chyba... coś... jest nie w porządku? - Zawiesił głos, obserwując niebo.

\- Miała do ciebie zadzwonić! - Głos Bobby'ego rwał się i niknął w trzaskach i zakłóceniach. - Halo! Halo!, Ash!

\- Tak! Słyszę cię... - Ash zaczął iść powoli, ale przyspieszył, żeby znaleźć lepszy punkt obserwacyjny, żeby móc zobaczyć polanę i podwórko z domem, owczarnią i zabudowaniami. - Nie zadzwoniła!

\- ...Cas i Misiek są w jaskiniach!... Dean zszedł po nich... - Coś przerwało połączenie i Ash natychmiast wywołał numer ponownie. Zszedł z drogi i zaczął biec między drzewami, na przełaj. Niepokoił go ten dym. To nie był zwyczajny dym, jak czasem po napaleniu w kominku na dole. To był złowrogi dym, czarny i... było go za dużo... i...

Ash nagle rzucił się na ziemię, wciskając telefon w ściółkę i prawie przestając oddychać.

Zamarł. Udawał martwego. Udawał, że go wcale tu nie ma.

\- ...sssss... - Zająknął się, zbliżając słuchawkę do ust. - Ssssss... sssss... mooooooo....k.

\- Wracaj pomóc Ellen, Cas jest w jaskiniach. - Głos Bobby'ego odzyskał klarowność. - I Misiek też, Dean im da popalić. Właśnie po nich zeszli z chłopakami. Dzwonię do Amy, żeby przyjechała... Pewnie trzeba będzie opatrzyć parę...

\- ...ssssssssssssssssssmoooooooookkkkkkkkkkk...

\- Co tam szepczesz, chłopcze? Czekaj... Wyjdę z tych jaskiń... Pogłos tu idzie i zanika sygnał... Czekaj.

\- Bobby... smok. Smok. Smok, Bobby, w domu jest smok... - szeptał ledwie słyszalnie. Smoki były bardzo czułe. Miały doskonały słuch i węch i gadzie oczy. Potrzeba było całej watahy, by takiego pokonać, jeden wilk był bez szans. A on był właśnie jeden. Czuł się jak mysz, przycupnięta w pobliżu wielkiego, cwanego kocura.

\- Co ty bredzisz, chłopcze? Mamy tu sytuację. Nie pora na żarty! Jedź do Ellen, została sama z dziećmi, bo musiałem ściągnąć chłopaków...

\- Smok, Bobby, tu jest smok! - Wreszcie się odważył podnieść nieco głos. - Smok. Bobby, cholerny smok tu jest! Dym! Dym, Bobby... Co robić?

\- Spokojnie. - Bobby wreszcie zrozumiał i bez chwili opóźnienia przejął kontrolę. - Chłopcze, opanuj się i powiedz mi dokładnie, gdzie jesteś i co widzisz. Możesz mówić? Jesteś bezpieczny?

Ash miał ochotę wrzasnąć, że _nie kurwa, nie jestem bezpieczny, pół mili ode mnie jest pierdolony smok, który właśnie grilluje nasz dom_ , ale to by nic nie wniosło. Odetchnął, opuścił twarz, czując łaskotanie zeschłych liści i gałązek i woń mchu.

\- Chłopcze, jesteś bezpieczny? Możesz mówić? Podaj pozycję. - Głos Bobby'ego spokojnie przedzierał się przez panikę. - Podaj, gdzie jesteś i co widzisz.

I Ash podał. Powiedział wszystko a potem wycofał się do auta. Bobby się rozłączył, obiecując, że pomoc zaraz ruszy.

 

* * *

 

Jimmy wepchnął Joy w maleńką rozpadlinę między korzeniami jakiejś rosochatej sosny a sam przytulił się do pnia, gapiąc się przez łzy na stwora. Stwór obszedł ostrożnie dymiący tobół, będący niegdyś Johnnym, nachylił się nad nim i obwąchał go z wyraźną satysfakcją, a nawet - można powiedzieć - z lubością, jak czasem tatuś wąchał świeżo wyjęte z pieca ciasteczka.

Potem przeszedł przez pole do drzew i Jimmy schował się za pniem, pokazując Joy, że musi siedzieć cicho. Joy była mała i często nieposłuszna, lubiła się buntować i łamać zakazy, ale tym razem nawet ona rozumiała, że niebezpieczeństwo jest zbyt wielkie i zbyt bliskie. Instynkt podpowiadał im obojgu, że muszą stać się niewidzialni.

Nie mogą dopuścić, by stwór ich zobaczył, wyczuł, usłyszał.

Jimmy już wiedział, że to smok. Smok z bajeczek i opowieści, które zawsze dobrze się kończyły. Odważny wilk ucinał mu łeb mieczem, rozpruwał brzuch i zabierał złoto, ale gdzie teraz są wszystkie odważne wilki? Tata i wujkowie? Nie ma! Nawet Ellen nie ma! Zostawiła ich, kazała biec do lasu i schować się, ale czemu ich zostawiła? Jak mogła ich zostawić? Gdzie jest tatuś? Czemu nie uratowali Johnny'ego? Czemu nikt nie nadchodzi, żeby ich uratować, jego i Joy?

Czy nie są za mali, żeby samemu uciekać przed smokiem? Biegać po lesie? Gdzie są wszyscy, kiedy tak bardzo ich potrzeba?

Jimmy czuł, że policzki robią mu się mokre, łzy spływały bezgłośnie i coś dusiło za gardło. Strach. Głównie, ale też gniew, że wszyscy dorośli zostawili ich na pastwę stwora i teraz Johnny leży tam, martwy a oni z Joy siedzą sami, nie wiedząc co robić. Spojrzał w dół. Joy siedziała na ziemi, wczepiona w jego nogę kurczowo, ciągnąc za nogawkę aż trzeszczały szwy. Jimmy jedną dłoń zacisnął na własnej buzi, żeby nie wydać przypadkiem żadnego dźwięku, szlochu ani nawet westchnienia, a drugą położył na główce siostry, starając się dodać jej otuchy tym najprostszym gestem, jedynym, który mógł w tej chwili zaoferować.

Coś trzasnęło na skraju lasu, zaledwie parę metrów od nich. Coś się przesunęło, łamiąc gałęzie i mniejsze drzewka. To stwór. Stwór węszył za nimi, szukał ich. I omal ich znalazł, ale coś przykuło jego uwagę w innym kierunku. Coś z domem. Jeszcze tylko jedno hałaśliwe niuchnięcie wielkich nozdrzy, odgłos przypominający... _PUFF_!, trochę cuchnącego dymu i stwór się wycofał.

Jimmy dopiero po kilku minutach odważył się otworzyć zaciśnięte powieki i osunąć na pięty, czując jak stężałe mięśnie rozluźniają się z ulgą. Wszystko go bolało, głowa, gardło, kończyny, brzuch, wszystko. I zmoczył spodnie.

Przytulili się z Joy ciasno, ciaśniutko, nie ośmielając się głośno płakać, ale nie mogąc też tak całkiem powstrzymać łez.

 _Gdzie jest tata? Gdzie tata?_ , myślał gorączkowo Jimmy. _Tata! Przyjdź, znajdź nas. Uratuj..._

 


	154. KLACZ

* * *

\- Tatuś? Tatuś, obudź się... - szept tak cichy, jak dźwięk wydawany przez trawy na wietrze. Delikatne źdźbła ocierające się o siebie, szuszu... szu...

\- Mary? - Cas wstał chwiejnie. - Johnny? Co tu robicie? Bawicie się ze Slejpnirem? - Domyślił się, idąc przez łąkę.

Ale to nie był Slejpnir. Nie, Cas zmrużył powieki, osłaniając dłonią oczy przed oślepiającym słońcem. Nie, oczywiście to nie Slejpnir. To inny koń, znajomy. Tak, znajomy... Choć dawno nie widziany i trochę zepchnięty w niepamięć. Kasztanowa sierść lśniła w słońcu. Koń zarżał i prychnął przyjaźnie na widok Casa, witając go jak starego przyjaciela po długiej rozłące. Cas podszedł blisko, pogłaskał ciepły, silny kark.

\- Tatuś... - Mary pociągnęła go za rękaw, by kucnął przy nich. Stała pod światło i Cas ledwo ją widział, ale tak pachniała tylko jego dziewczynka. Nie mógłby jej pomylić z nikim innym. Ich mały szczeniaczek zwany przez Deana Ciasteczkiem. Pamiętał, skąd to przezwisko: kiedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, czy to będzie chłopczyk, czy dziewczynka, ale cieszyli się, że coś rośnie w piekarniczku. _Pieczesz teraz najważniejsze ciasteczko, moje_ \- powtarzał Dean z dumną miną, kładąc rękę na pęczniejącym brzuchu. - _Moje ciasteczko. Ja je zrobiłem._

Ostatnio coraz częściej żartował, że kiedy Mary wyrośnie na powabną pannę, będzie musiał strzelać do wszystkich młodych wilczków z okolicy i chyba pożyczy w tym celu strzelbę od Franka i trochę jego srebrnych naboi. Cas wiedział, że te żarty to w gruncie rzeczy uzasadnione niepokoje ojca, który zaczął rozumieć, że mała córeczka stanie się kobietą i przerażała go perspektywa, że ktoś inny w jej życiu stanie się najważniejszy, najbliższy. Dean kochał wszystkie dzieci, ale to Mary była jego ulubienicą, jego księżniczką. Może dlatego, że była omegą, może dlatego, że omal nie stracił ich obojga w piwnicach Crowleya...

\- Tatuś?

\- Co, kochanie? - Odetchnął jej zapachem i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pogłaskał ją po drobnych pleckach, po włosach, spiętych w dwa kucyki.

\- Opiekuj się tatą. Kochaj go - powiedziała. - Opiekuj się tatą. Obiecaj.

\- Dobrze, bączku, oczywiście... - Zgodził się natychmiast. - Przecież wiesz, że go kocham. Nie musisz o to prosić.

\- Bardzo go kochaj. - Nalegała. - Obiecaj, tatuś, że go będziesz kochać...

Klacz znów zarżała, jakby nieco zniecierpliwiona i Mary obejrzała się przez ramię.

\- Johnny? Chcesz podejść? - Zachęciła go łagodnie. Cas poczuł drobne łapki wokół szyi i mokry pyszczek wciśnięty w policzek. Mokry, załzawiony całus. 

\- Johnny? Czemu płaczesz? Stało się coś? - spytał z niepokojem, tuląc go i kołysząc.

\- Przestraszył się troszkę. - Wyjaśniła Mary. - Ale już nic, tatuś. Już jest w porządku. Nie martw się. Wszystko jest w porządku. Ze mną i z Johnnym. Nie martw się. Opiekuj się tatą. Kochaj go mocno. - Przypomniała.

\- Znajdź Jima. - Chlipnął Johnny, ocierając piąstką nos. - Jimmy się boi. Znajdź go.

\- Czemu się boi? Gdzie jest? - spytał Cas. Klacz zbliżyła się do nich i trąciła chłopczyka łagodnie pyskiem, chrapami. Wsadziła łeb między niego i Casa. Cas uchylił się nieco przed tą nachalną pieszczotą i odepchnął ją, by znów przytulić synka. - John, gdzie jest Jimmy?

\- Boi się. Znajdź go...  - W oddali rozległ się tętent, i rżenie i Cas odwrócił głowę, by sprawdzić, którędy biegnie tabun. Zdziwiony, bo na ranczu poza Slejpnirem nie było nigdy innych koni. Powietrze było tak jasne i rozmigotane jak to w upalny dzień, w środku lata. Duszne, ciężkie od miodnego zapachu łąkowych kwiatów: złocieni, dzwonków, czarnookich rudbekii i kolorowych łubinów, nachyłków i stokrotek, orzeźwiającej mięty, intensywnej macierzanki i smakowitych czosnków. Ziemia pachniała własną wonią, gleby i parującej wilgoci z porannego deszczu; dobry zapach, pełen życia i smaków, kuszący trzmiele i pszczoły, brzęczące radośnie jak milion maleńkich, srebrzystych dzwoneczków...

\- Nie martw się, tatuś. Do widzenia - powiedziała Mary i Cas wstał, gdy nagle otoczyło go rozpędzone stado. Zdążył tylko zasłonić twarz ramionami, w obronnym odruchu przed stratowaniem i krzyknął.

\- Cas! Uspokój się! Spokojnie... spokojnie... bo wyrwiesz wenflon! Cas! - Amy z pomocą pielęgniarki przytrzymała go na łóżku. - Nie chcemy podawać ci środków uspokajających, ale musisz się uspokoić - powiedziała stanowczo. - Okay? Cas, spójrz na mnie! Popatrz na mnie.

Cas rozluźnił mięśnie i spojrzał w jej kierunku.

\- Klacz zabrała Mary i Johna.

Amy spojrzała na pielęgniarkę.

\- Co się stało? Stało się coś, tak? - Cas przetarł powieki, zaskoczony przyjrzał się własnej ręce z podpiętą kroplówką i pulsoksymetrem na palcu. Pomacał twarz i rurkę z tlenem biegnącą pod nosem. - Ja...? Gdzie ja jestem? 

\- W szpitalu. Wszystko w porządku, nic ci nie jest. Opiłeś się trochę wody w jeziorze, nic więcej. - Wyjaśniła, siadając na krześle podsuniętym blisko łóżka. - Misiek jest cały i zdrowy, Gabe ma opatrunki, ale nic mu nie zagraża. - Zrelacjonowała. - Nawet twój maluszek jest na miejscu. - Uśmiechnęła się, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu.

\- A Mary i John? - Podciągnął się nieco do pozycji siedzącej. - Nic im nie jest? Mogę ich zobaczyć? Możesz ich przyprowadzić?

Amy chrząknęła i skinęła na pielęgniarkę umówionym gestem.

\- Nic im nie jest. Oczywiście, że nie. - Skłamała, patrząc mu w oczy. - Przyprowadzę ich jutro, dobrze? Na razie musisz jeszcze odpocząć. Najlepiej pośpij jeszcze...

\- Nie. - Cas usiadł i zaczął zakręcać kroplówkę. - Amy, muszę ich zobaczyć teraz. Teraz, chcę ich teraz zobaczyć, zadzwoń do nich, muszę z nimi porozmawiać. Muszę się upewnić, że nic im nie jest... Miałem sen, klacz ich zabrała. Muszę się upewnić, że nic im nie jest!

\- Co robisz, kładź się! - Amy przycisnęła go do poduszek, pielęgniarka wbiła igłę i nadeszła znikąd mgła, rozmywająca kontury i uciszająca wszystkie dźwięki... Nadszedł sen bez snów, ani marzeń, ani koszmarów, pusty i ciemny, bez poczucia czasu i bez bólu, kokon chroniący przed rzeczywistością...

 

* * *

 

\- W końcu się dowie. - Jody zajrzała do pokoju, dotknęła chłodnego czoła, odgarnęła ciemną grzywkę matczynym gestem.

\- Może dzieci się znajdą... - Amy stanęła przy oknie z kubkiem wystygłej kawy. - Jak poszukiwania?

Jody pokręciła głową ze znużeniem.

\- Deszcz rozmył ślady. Pożar i ten... stwór... - Przyciszyła głos, oglądając się na zamknięte drzwi. - Wszystko zadeptane, pokryte popiołem i sadzą...

\- Ale nie znaleźli ciał. - Amy wyraziła nadzieję, która tliła się w niej jeszcze, mimo że od napaści na dom minęły już prawie dwie doby. - Na pewno uciekły. Uciekły i ukryły się gdzieś, w lesie... Prawda?

Jody wytrzymała dzielnie pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nawet jeśli udało im się ukryć... Noce są chłodne. - Podeszła, zatroskana i zgnębiona.

\- To małe wilczki, pamiętaj! - Amy zmusiła się do uśmiechu i obie kobiety objęły się, wzajemnie szukając pociechy. - Silne, małe wilczki.

\- Wiem. Wiem, oczywiście. - Jody przytaknęła. - Nikt nie zamierza odpuścić, póki się nie znajdą. Chłopcy z waszej watahy, ludzie z miasteczka, nawet ze schroniska... Wszyscy ich szukają. - Zapewniła.

\- On chyba wie o Mary i Johnie. - Amy odsunęła się nieco i popatrzyła jej w oczy.

\- Ale przecież...

\- Budzi się co jakiś czas i mówi, że... klacz ich zabrała... - Amy położyła nacisk na słowie _klacz_. - Klacz. Pamiętasz tę historię z dzieciństwa? Pamiętasz, jak opowiadał, że był świadkiem jej śmierci?

\- Wierzył, że to z jej powodu stracił wzrok. - Przypomniała sobie Jody.

\- I odzyskał go, gdy odeszła. Nie rozumiem tego, nie wiem, może to jakiś rodzaj komunikowania się z podświadomością, może to coś w rodzaju... - Zawahała się. - Wiesz, te wszystkie...

\- Psychoanalityczne bzdury? - Weszła jej w słowo oschle.

\- ...Jungowskie teorie. - Amy wzruszyła ramionami. - Słuchaj, sama jestem sceptyczna, ale zawsze było w nim coś... Przecież wiesz. Ma intuicję. Ma coś w sobie...

\- Podobno matki wiedzą, kiedy coś dzieje się ich dziećmi... - Jody obejrzała się na łóżko. Omega leżał nieruchomo, podpięty do monitorów, kroplówki, zacewnikowany i nafaszerowany lekami. Wywołał niemałą sensację wśród personelu i musieli wspólnie z Samem przeprowadzić kilka ostrzegawczych rozmów o konsekwencjach związanych z ewentualną niedyskrecją i sprzedawaniem do prasy brukowej informacji o _facecie w ciąży_ albo _babie z penisem_. Jakkolwiek na to patrzeć, Cas nosił każde z dzieci przez dziewięć miesięcy i był z nimi związany tą wyjątkową więzią, zwierzęcym, pierwotnym instynktem, który ma pomóc ochronić i wychować potomstwo.

\- Nie będziemy mogli otumaniać go w nieskończoność. - Amy na moment podniosła ramiona ponad głowę, jakby chciała osłonić się przed natłokiem posępnych myśli. - Jessie zgodziła się jeszcze na tę noc, ale nie chce zaszkodzić szczeniaczkowi. To silne leki.

\- A szok i rozpacz mu zaszkodzą mniej? - Jody zacisnęła pięści. - Przepraszam, Amy, wiem, że robicie co możecie, ale po prostu... Nie mogę się z tym pogodzić. Ja nie mogę, a co dopiero on? I jeszcze ten... - Zmełła przekleństwo, wściekła i rozgoryczona. - Jak on mógł? Jak mógł?

Amy spuściła głowę.

Nie miała nic na obronę Deana.

Była nie mniej rozgniewana i zawiedziona jego zachowaniem niż Jody i Frank. Sammy był ostatnią osobą, z którą Dean miał kontakt. Odebrali mu Mary, Amy osobiście zrobiła zastrzyk uspokajający, zaprowadzili go do karetki i owinęli kocem, przykazując, żeby zaczekał aż ktoś go odwiezie do miasta. Nie był w stanie i nikt nie oczekiwał, by coś robił w tamtej chwili. Chcieli go położyć do łóżka, dać drugą dawkę leków nasennych i zająć się tym, czym należało. Amy odeszła porozmawiać z lekarzem, który udzielał pierwszej pomocy Casowi i Gabe'owi, a Sammy poszedł ze strażakami i koronerem po ciało małego Johna (i jeszcze wtedy nie wiedzieli, które to z dzieci).

Później udało im się odtworzyć z pomocą jednego z sanitariuszy, że Dean rozmawiał z jakimś strażakiem i dowiedział się, że nie znaleziono nikogo żywego. Sammy dostał krótki esemes: _nie jestem już alfą. Nie szukajcie mnie._

To była ostatnia wiadomość od niego. Zniknął i nie wiedzieli dokąd pojechał. Nie zjawił się w szpitalu. Nie odezwał do Sama, Bobby'ego, do nikogo. Uciekł. Amy tłumaczyła z lekarskim rozsądkiem, że przeżył szok i że miał prawo tak zareagować, że może potrzebuje czasu i że za kilka dni pewnie wróci, ale w głębi duszy i ona i Sammy i Jody i reszta watahy, nie mówiąc o Franku, uważali, że stchórzył i zostawił omegę, Miśka i Grejpfruta samych.

Sammy łudził się jeszcze, że Dean postanowił sam ruszyć w lasy, by znaleźć resztę dzieci, ale szybko zweryfikowali to przekonanie. Zabrał jeden z samochodów, ktoś z miasteczka widział go tankującego na stacji w drodze na południe. Jego telefon milczał.

_Nie jestem już alfą. Nie szukajcie mnie_ \- nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. To było pożegnanie i abdykacja. Wataha została bez alfy, krwawiąca po tragedii, rozdarta i złamana jak drzewo, w które uderzył piorun. Jeszcze się jakoś trzymali, jeszcze mieli cel przed sobą, jeszcze nie dostrzegli ogromu zniszczenia... Jeszcze napędzała ich adrenalina i nadzieja, że znajdą dzieci, żywe i całe, ale za kilka godzin, dzień czy dwa zaczną opadać z sił, wątpić, poddawać się rozpaczy, złości, zaczną się obwiniać, popadać w marazm, zobaczą, że nie mają domu, że stracili swoje miejsce, schronienie, pamiątki, że nie ma już Ellen i to będzie koniec rodziny Winchesterów.

Amy to wiedziała i nic nie mogła poradzić.

Mogła tylko siedzieć przy tym łóżku, pilnując Casa, kupując mu jeszcze kilka godzin snu przed nieuchronnym. Wiedziała, że to na nią spadnie obowiązek, żeby mu wszystko opowiedzieć. Że został sam. Że nie ma już Mary. Nie ma już Johna. Nie ma Ellen i najprawdopodobniej nie ma już Jima, Joy i Claire.

I Deana.

Nie ma już też Deana.

 

 

 


	155. CI, KTÓRYCH NIE MA

\- Ja wiem, Amy. Nie kłam. Nie musisz mnie chronić. - Cas spuścił stopy na podłogę. - Muszę znaleźć Jima. Ma kłopoty, tak? Nie kłam, wiem, że ma. Potrzebuję ubrań, butów... - Rozejrzał się. - Gdzie Dean? A, oczywiście, pewnie go szuka... - odpowiedział sam sobie. - Johnny mi powiedział, że trzeba go znaleźć.

\- Johnny?

\- We śnie. On i Mary. - Zawahał się. - Z klaczą. Z moją klaczą... To był miły sen! - Zmienił się na twarzy, pojaśniał. - Byliśmy na łące. Wszystko kwitło! Tak jakby na ranczu, ale nie do końca... Mary powiedziała, żebym się nie martwił.

\- Tak powiedziała? - Amy przełknęła ślinę, bezwiednie mnąc w palcach skraj bluzki.

\- Ja wiem. Nie musisz mi mówić. - Popatrzył na nią łagodnie i przypomniał. - Potrzebuję ubrań.

\- To głupi pomysł. Powinieneś odpoczywać! Musisz uważać na maluszka. - Amy zwróciła mu uwagę.

\- Już wiesz?

\- Wiem. - Chciała się rozzłościć i zmyć mu głowę, że to za wcześnie, że mieli zaczekać, że jego anemia i celiakia i... Ale jakie to miało _teraz_ znaczenie? Teraz nie miało żadnego, więc zrezygnowana opuściła ramiona. - Poczekaj, poproszę Bonnie, przywiezie z domu ubrania... Zamówię jej taksówkę, zaczekaj, muszę zadzwonić... A potem ci wszystko opowiem. Obiecuję. Teraz się połóż, bo Bonnie będzie nie wcześniej niż za pół godziny. Tymczasem poodpinamy ci to wszystko, dobra?

Cas skinął, ale zerkał czujnie, czy to nie podstęp i znów nie dostanie zastrzyku.

Amy westchnęła. Zadzwoniła do Bonnie, poinstruowała ją co ma wziąć z której szafy (i Cas się trochę zdziwił, słysząc, żeby wzięła też nożyczki), zamówiła taksówkę i wróciła do rozmowy.

\- Uhm... więc... - Zastanowiła się, od czego zacząć. - Znaleźliśmy ciebie i Gabe'a trzy dni temu... Nad jeziorem. Byliście bardzo wyczerpani i zziębnięci... - Kręciła się wokół łóżka, wyjmując wenflon, cewnik, odpinając pulsoksymetr i wyłączając niepotrzebne już monitory. Ponieważ przestały wysyłać sygnał, przybiegła zdenerwowana pielęgniarka i Amy straciła kilka minut na uspokajaniu jej i tłumaczeniu, że Cas właśnie szykuje się do wyjścia i czy mogłaby zadzwonić do doktor Jessie i poprosić, by przyszła? Pielęgniarka nie była zachwycona planami Casa, ale zgodziła się i wyszła do dyżurki. - Gabe nas uprzedził, że miałeś szczeniaczka... Że nadal możesz mieć... - Zawahała się. Nikt nie wierzył, że szczeniaczek się utrzymał, ale z badań, które przeprowadzili w szpitalu wynikało, że jednak się utrzymał (i wzbudził niemały popłoch i sensację wśród personelu). Na szczęście Jessie od razu przejęła nietypowego pacjenta i pilnowała go jak oka w głowie.

Nagle spojrzała groźnie.

\- Co ci strzeliło, Cas! Biegać w takim stanie po jaskiniach? Cud, że... - Ucichła, gdy coś jej nagle przyszło na myśl. - Może i lepiej. Uhm, tak... Na czym my?... W każdym razie... Kiedy wy byliście w jaskiniach, na dom... Na dom... Więc... Pamiętaj, nie wolno ci się denerwować!

\- Nie denerwuję się.

\- Musisz uważać na maluszka!

\- Uważam.

\- Jak tylko zaczniesz się denerwować, dostaniesz zastrzyk!

\- Amy! - Podniósł na nią lśniące, niebieskie oczy.

\- Może poczekamy, aż przyjdzie Jess? Co? - Poprosiła.

\- Po prostu mi powiedz.

Oboje milczeli kilka minut.

\- Amy? - Ponaglił. - I tak się dowiem. I zaczynam sobie teraz wyobrażać straszne rzeczy, naprawdę straszne, więc lepiej sama mi powiedz co się stało! Zanim tu oszaleję!

\- Nie możesz się stresować!

\- Ty mnie stresujesz. - Wytknął nadspodziewanie ostro, aż Amy drgnęła.

\- Napadnięto na dom - szepnęła w końcu. Krzątanina wokół łóżka i sprzętu pomagała jej unikać jego wzroku, chociaż czuła, że wodzi za nią oczami. - Nie możesz się denerwować! - Podniosła palec. - Jeśli zobaczę, że się denerwujesz, dostaniesz zastrzyk i pójdziesz spać!

\- Nie będę. - Obiecał. - Okay, napadnięto na dom. I coś się stało, tak?

Skinęła.

\- Coś się stało dzieciom? - powiedział bardzo dzielnie, głos mu nie drżał i trzymał się prosto. Tylko zaciśnięte pięści pobielały.

\- Tak. - Wyrzuciła zużyte, lateksowe rękawiczki do pojemnika na odpady medyczne i usiadła przy łóżku z pobladłą twarzą. Wzięli się za ręce i Cas cierpliwie czekał.

\- Mary? - podpowiedział wreszcie, bo Amy nie była w stanie tego z siebie wydusić. Potwierdziła i rozpłakała się a Cas poczuł mdłości. - John?

\- Oboje. - Otarła policzki, nabrała powietrza i rzuciła mocno, żeby już mieć to za sobą. - I Ellen.

Cas spuścił głowę i przez kilkanaście sekund siedział nieporuszony, stężały z bólu. Spodziewał się tego. Czekał na te słowa, ale gdy padły... Na chwilę stracił oddech. Jakby tonął i tylko myśl o maluszku nie pozwoliła mu opaść na dno. Instynktownie sięgnął do brzucha.

\- Cas?

\- Nic, nic... - Uspokoił ją gestem. Zamrugał, pozwalając, żeby łzy spłynęły po policzkach, ale nie rozpłakał się. Odchrząknął. - Jak Bobby?

Amy odczekała dwie sekundy, próbując też się wziąć w garść. Dorównać mu w opanowaniu. Zaskoczył ją. Spodziewała się histerii, że zacznie krzyczeć, płakać... Że zemdleje. Ale przyjął to wszystko bardzo spokojnie. Jakby rzeczywiście już wcześniej wiedział i teraz tylko się upewniał. Tylko sprawdzał.

\- Znasz go. To twardziel. Poza tym, nie ma czasu na rozpacz. Szuka dzieci. Wszyscy szukają. 

\- Jima.

\- Joy i Claire też... - powiedziała cicho, nie chcąc przed nim już nic więcej ukrywać. Zresztą, znając go pewnie za moment sam by się domyślił czy odkrył. Cas skinął, ale nim odpowiedział, do pokoju weszły Jessie i Bonnie z torbą ubrań.

\- Jak nasz pacjent? - Jessie jednym spojrzeniem obrzuciła łóżko. - Wszystko w porządku? - Dodała z udawaną wesołością i klasnęła w ręce. - To, co? Mały spacer do łazienki i się jeszcze położymy? O, widzę, że Amy zdjęła kroplówkę... Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł... Potrzebujesz wzmocnienia. I jeszcze poleżysz do jutra, co? Zrobimy USG i morfologię i kilka innych badań, żeby zobaczyć, co z maluchem... - Zaczęła przeglądać kartę ze sztucznym zaaferowaniem.

\- Wychodzę. - Oznajmił Cas, witając się z Bonnie. - Wszystko wiem, nie musicie nic przede mną ukrywać. Wiem o dzieciach. Amy mi właśnie opowiedziała.

Zgarnął torbę i podreptał do łazienki. Amy chciała mu pomóc, ale machnął ręką, oganiając się od niej niecierpliwie.

\- Zawieziesz mnie do domu - poinformował ją przez cienkie drzwi, coś huknęło, usłyszały przekleństwo i uspokajające - nic! Tylko... tego...

I szum wody.

\- Na pewno w porządku? - krzyknęła Amy. Bonni i Jessie wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Tak! Potrzebuję pięć minut i możemy jechać! - odkrzyknął, znów coś spadło, usłyszały jakieś mamrotanie i Amy nacisnęła klamkę.

\- Cas, może ci pomóc?

\- Nie, zaraz wyjdę! - Wysunął nos przez szparę. - Dajcie mi się umyć i ubrać. Pięć minut.

\- Nie spiesz się tak! Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji! Dopiero wstałeś! - Jessie zaczęła protestować, ale Cas okazał się nieprzejednany.

\- Jadę. Nie próbujcie mnie zatrzymać. - Uciął dyskusję, mimo że wszystkie trzy zaczęły argumentować, że dzieci szuka mnóstwo osób, trzeci dzień przeczesują las a on najlepiej pomoże jak sobie wypocznie. Próbowały go też szantażować maluszkiem. Bez rezultatów. - Dzieci mnie potrzebują. Muszę znaleźć Jima.

Wiedział, że jeśli znajdzie Jima, znajdzie i dziewczynki. Wiedział, że żyją. O to się nie bał. Mary i Johnny by mu powiedzieli, gdyby było inaczej. Klacz by mu pokazała. Dzieci żyją, ale trzeba po nie pójść, jak najszybciej. Trzeba się spieszyć.

\- Dean! - przypomniał sobie nagle. - Amy! Nie dzwoń do niego! - Wyjrzał znów przez szparę, wycierając się pospiesznie. - Niech myśli, że sobie tu leżę jeszcze, okay? Bo znasz go, zaraz zacznie wrzeszczeć... - Westchnął i znów się schował w łazience. - To ubrania Sama?! Bonnie, czemu nie... Okay, nieważne, dawaj te nożyczki. - Wystawił rękę niecierpliwie przebierając palcami w powietrzu.

\- Nie powiedziałaś mu? - Bonnie podniosła brwi. Amy pokręciła głową. Jessie chwyciła ją za nadgarstek i porozumiały się bez słów.

\- A Miś? Miś gdzie jest? - zawołał Cas niewyraźnie, szarpiąc się z bluzą. Nogawki dżinsów po prostu obciął, buty na szczęście wyschły i mógł włożyć własne, ale koszulka i bluza sięgały mu prawie do kolan. Podwinął rękawy, nie chcąc ich obcinać.

\- U Benny'ego. Pomaga szykować prowiant. Jest bardzo dzielny.

\- Jest. - Przyznał, stając w progu. - To chodźmy. Czas ucieka.

 

* * *

 

Misiek zapakował kolejną torbę styropianowymi pojemnikami z burgerami i zaczął napełniać rządek termosów wrzątkiem. Chciał iść w las szukać maluchów, próbował nawet schować się w jednym z samochodów jadących na ranczo, ale wujek Sammy wyciągnął go za kołnierz i w ostrych słowach wytłumaczył, że bardziej przyda się tutaj. Że Benny sam nie poradzi sobie z aprowizacją, a cała reszta jest zajęta gdzie indziej. Wszyscy byli zajęci, nawet mieszkańcy schroniska.

Bonnie nocowała w Crabtown, w domu wujka, opiekując się Grejpfrutem i dzieciakami cioci Amy, bo ciocia z kolei siedziała u tatusia w szpitalu. Misiek wiedział, że tatuś jest pod kroplówką i że musi odpocząć, zwłaszcza ze względu na szczeniaczka (tatuś pod specjalnym nadzorem!), ale ciocie nie pozwalały go odwiedzać, bo cały czas spał, więc Misiek trochę się tym denerwował. Tym szpitalem.

Martwił się.

Zwłaszcza, że tata zniknął. Reszta dorosłych nic o tym nie mówiła, wszyscy byli rozproszeni, w lesie. Wszyscy poza tatą.

Misiek w pierwszej chwili myślał, że tata też... Jak Mary i John i Ellen... Że jego też... nie ma. Popłakał się i nawrzeszczał na wujka, żeby przestał kłamać, żeby powiedział prawdę, czy tata też zginął, ale wujek przysiągł na wszystko, że tacie nic nie było, bo smok zdążył odlecieć, zanim tata się zjawił w domu.

Misiek nadal nie wierzył i wtedy wujek pokazał mu esemesa od taty. I już nie było z czym dyskutować. Misiek przestał się awanturować, zajął się kanapkami i termosami z kawą, wykonywał wszystkie polecenia Benny'ego i nasłuchiwał wieści o maluchach i Claire. Ale coś w nim pękło. Co kilka godzin Benny odsyłał go w ciemny kąt sali, żeby Misiek odpoczął i Misiek posłusznie się kładł na prowizorycznym posłaniu, chował w śpiwór i udawał, że śpi. Ale chociaż zaciskał powieki ze wszystkich sił i oczy go szczypały tak bardzo aż łzawił, to nie mógł zasnąć.

Mary. Johnny. Ellen.

Jimmy. Joy.

Claire.

Tata.

Czy kogoś z nich jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy?

Mary nie.

Johnny'ego też nie.

Ani Ellen... Ich na pewno już nigdy.

Jak to się mogło stać? Jak to mogło się zdarzyć, że Mary już nie ma? Mary? Ciasteczka? Przypominał sobie niezliczone chwile z nią spędzone. Mary była praktycznie od zawsze, odkąd pamiętał. Do opiekowania się. Do rozrabiania... Kiedyś pomazała mu mapę piratów, pamiętał tę awanturę! Wtedy nie było mu do śmiechu, potem się z tego śmiał... Był takim maluchem, żeby się tak rozzłościć o głupią mapę!

Dawno wyrósł z takich rzeczy i nauczył się, że maluchy ciągle coś niszczyły i psuły i nie ma sensu się tym denerwować...

Przecież nie robiły tego specjalnie. Tata wtedy wytłumaczył, że Mary chciała ją przyozdobić. Wydawało jej się, że mapa będzie ładniejsza... Głupiutka, mała omega... Tata powtarzał mu, że jako starszy brat powinien być wyrozumiały. I był. Starał się być. Łapali razem kapustniki i świetliki... Uczył ją robić babki z piasku, kiedy jeszcze nie było bliźniaków i reszty rodzeństwa... Pocieszał, kiedy płakała z mnóstwa zupełnie nieważnych powodów, jak to ona, mała beksa: bo spadła z huśtawki, bo starła kolanko, bo się przestraszyła robaka, bo sobie z niej zażartował, że wyrośnie jej wielka brodawka na nosie i potem cały dzień biegała do lustra i sprawdzała, czy coś już się pojawiło... Trzymał ją za rękę, kiedy podchodzili do Slejpnira i pomagał wspinać się na drabinkę, gdy wdrapywali się do domku na drzewie (który Misiek nazywał statkiem kapitana Sparrowa a Mary lodowym pałacem Elzy). Zawsze się nią opiekował i zawsze miał się nią opiekować. _Zawsze_.

A teraz?

Teraz okazuje się, że już _nigdy_.

Nigdy... Westchnął ciężko i przewrócił się w śpiworze na drugi bok, zasłaniając ramieniem oczy. Wspomnienia napływały zewsząd, nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Sceny, zapachy, dźwięki, głosy... Mary recytowała wierszyki dla tatusia. Śpiewała piosenki. Tańczyła w kuchni z tatusiem, gdy piekli cynamonowe herbatniczki albo czekoladowe babeczki... Przykładała ucho do brzucha i przemawiała do dzidzi w środku... Zaglądała do kojca z małą Joy, przynosiła smoczki i pieluszki i chusteczki do przewijania Grejpfruta. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Claire. Dzieliła z nią pokój... Pożyczała jej sukienki, zabawki, spinki do włosów, kokardki i bransoletki...

 _Mary jest moją córeczką i twoją siostrą_ , mówił tata. _Jest omegą, jak tatuś i to jest nasza praca, nasza rola, żeby się nimi opiekować._

I gdzie teraz jest tata?

Zostawił ich.

Zostawił Mary.

Johna.

Ellen.

Jimmy'ego.

Joy.

Claire.

Nawet tatusia. I małego szczeniaczka w brzuchu. Tatuś w jaskiniach się przyznał, że przywieźli z Londynu szczeniaczka i tata ich zostawił. Nie tylko ich, Grejpfruta też. I jego samego, Miśka... Chociaż wcale nie czuł się najważniejszy, wcale nie, nie chciałby przeszkadzać w takiej chwili, nie był samolubem przecież, to jednak przydałoby się chociaż raz do taty przytulić.

Móc zadzwonić i usłyszeć jego spokojny głos. Usłyszeć, jak wypowiada jego imię i szorstko wydaje polecenie, że Misiek ma przestać się mazać i pomóc Benny'emu. Na pewno by tak powiedział. Misiek nawet potrafił sobie dokładnie to wyobrazić: _przestań się mazać i pomóż Benny'emu! To ważne!_

Jak mówi, że nie ma czasu rozmawiać i że liczy na Miśka. Że muszą się obaj zaopiekować tatusiem i rodzeństwem.

Jak mówi: _nie martw się. Wszystko będzie okay._

I nawet niech by to trwało tylko chwilkę i niech by się zaraz rozłączył bez pożegnania. Byle tata był, gdzieś tam. Daleko, ale jednak blisko. Nawet jakby krzyczał, groził szlabanem, laniem... Odłączeniem od internetu na sto lat! Byle był...

Wujek Sammy powiedział, że tata na pewno wróci.

Ale teraz go nie było.

I Mary nie było.

I Johna.

Ellen...

Jima

Joy

Claire

Misiek z czasem w końcu zasypiał, zmęczony, z ich imionami na wargach, ze wspomnieniami zamiast snów...

 

 

 

 


	156. CIEMNY LAS

\- Miś? Misiek! - Tatuś wszedł do knajpy Benny'ego akurat kiedy Misiek człapał do łazienki.

Misiek przystanął z niedowierzaniem, ale za chwilę poczuł tatusia ramiona oplatające go mocno, najmocniej. Tatuś pachniał szpitalem, kroplówkami i środkami dezynfekującymi, ale pachniał też sobą, domem i wujkiem Samem (może przez te ciuchy, w których wyglądał jak klaun, z całym szacunkiem do tatusia!).

\- TATUŚ! - Misiek prawie się popłakał z ulgi i z radości. - Tatuś, jak się cieszę!... Stali obaj, ściskając się i poklepując po plecach, tatuś z nosem we włosach Miśka a Misiek z nosem wciśniętym w wujka bluzę na jego piersi.

\- Nic mi nie jest, wszystko najzupełniej dobrze i szczeniaczek też zdrowy! - Pochwalił się tatuś z dumą. - Grejpfrut zostanie jeszcze pod opieką Bonnie w Crabtown a ja przyjechałem, bo...

\- Martwisz się o maluchy? - Misiek odgadł od razu.

\- Znajdziemy je. - Głos tatusia był cichy, ale strasznie pewny siebie. - Potem się zajmiemy Mary i Johnnym.

\- Wiesz?

\- Wiem. - Tatuś jeszcze raz go bardzo mocno przytulił. - Teraz musimy znaleźć Jima i dziewczynki. Bardzo nas potrzebują, dlatego poprosiłem Amy, żeby mnie podrzuciła. Idę po nich.

\- Wiesz, gdzie ich szukać? - Zdziwił się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale trzeba ich znaleźć. Więc ich znajdę.

\- Brzmi jak plan. - Misiek odsunął się, szybciutko otarł twarz, żeby nikt nie widział, że się głupio poryczał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Mogę iść z tobą?

Tatuś niezdecydowanie obejrzał się na ciocię i na Benny'ego, który przyszedł się przywitać.

\- Zwariuję tutaj! - krzyknął Misiek, widząć że tatuś zamierza odmówić. - Prosiłem wujka, ale kazał mi siedzieć... Tobie też by nie pozwolił iść! - Podniósł brwi. - Chyba go nie pytałeś, co?

\- Nie pytałem. - Przyznał tatuś. - I nie zamierzam.

- Przyda ci się pomoc! Umiem chodzić po lesie. Przydam się. - Zaoferował, chcąc koniecznie go przekonać. - Poza tym... To moja wataha, pamiętasz? - Przypomniał jedno z powiedzonek taty: _Miś, to twoja mała wataha! Opiekuj się rodzeństwem!_ \- Tatuś! Tatuś, proszę!

Tatuś skinął z powagą, chociaż ciocia protestowała, powiedział:

\- Spakuj się. Weź ubranie na zmianę... Masz?

\- Mam. - Jody i Meg ze sklepu zadbały o to pierwszego dnia.

\- Koc, latarki i wodę. - Wyliczał tatuś i Misiek był pod wrażeniem, kiedy przypomniał sobie o zapasowych bateriach i apteczce. Szybko się uczył!

\- Cas... - Wtrąciła ciocia, jakby chciała jeszcze go odwieść od pomysłu. Uciszył ją zdecydowanym gestem.

\- Amy, nie. Nie wracajmy do tego. Idę po moje dzieci. - Wszedł za bar, znalazł jakiś karton soku i nalał sobie do czystej szklanki. - Idę. Koniec dyskusji. Miś, zabierzmy też trochę jedzenia...

\- Spakuję wam! - Benny zaczął się krzątać razem z Miśkiem, znosząc najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

\- Dziękuję. Zrób mi proszę jakiegoś jednego bez bułki, dobra? Tylko kotlet z warzywami. Wiesz, moja...

\- Wiem! - Benny machnął dłonią, bo już zdążył poczytać o tej dziwacznej chorobie. Celiakii.

Lubił Casa, chociaż starannie ukrywał wszelkie cieplejsze uczucia a okazywanie komuś sympatii uznawał za nie w swoim stylu. Pamiętał tego chłopaka sprzed paru lat, gdy jeszcze ślepy przychodził po lunche na wynos... Potem zaczęli tu przyjeżdżać z Deanem Winchesterem, który szefował w tartaku, i z malutkim Misiem w foteliku.

Benny początkowo im nie ufał. Winchesterom. I jakoś go mdliło na widok dwóch całujących się facetów. Ale Dean był tak zapatrzony... Gapił się w niego jak cielę na malowane wrota. Nadskakiwał. Benny się nie wtrącał. Nie plotkował i nie udzielał o nich żadnych informacji postronnym. A kierowcy próbowali podpytywać i ciągnęli go za język. Czy ten Cas to chłopak, czy baba? Wygląda jak chłopak, ale ktoś go z brzuchem widział a teraz z bobasem paraduje i widać, że jego, bo skóra zdjęta! A ten Winchester to go pilnuje!, na krok nie odstąpi. Coś jest na rzeczy.

Benny doszedł do wniosku, że miłość jest na rzeczy i to mu wystarczało. Chyba w głębi serca był sentymentalny. I gdzie ten czas się podział? Tamten bobas wyrósł (i wciąż kropla w kroplę jak tatuś), przybyło mu rodzeństwa...

I ubyło, pomyślał Benny. Taka tragedia. Podobno dom spalony do gołej ziemi. Ellen, jeden z młodszych chłopaczków i ta śliczna mała. Ileż ona miała? Sześć? Siedem najwyżej... Nie do wyobrażenia, jak ten Cas się trzyma.

\- Umieram z głodu! - Upomniał się. Na nadgarstku jeszcze miał plastikową bransoletkę z nazwiskiem i nazwą oddziału.

\- Już się robi. Pięć minut.

\- Okay, to idę siku. - Poinformował ich Cas i z jakiegoś powodu nagle wszyscy się roześmieli.

To nie był wesoły śmiech. Może trochę histeryczny. Trochę gorzki, na pewno. Ale na moment rozjaśnił ich serca. Jak mały płomyk świecy rozjaśnia noc. Przez chwilę poczuli się znów normalnie. Rozpacz nie może zwyciężyć. Strach nie może ich powstrzymać. Nie idą po martwych, tylko po żywych. Po dzieci, które na nich czekają. Boją się. Tęsknią... Są głodne. Zziębnięte... Trzeba ruszać.

A przed wyprawą trzeba zrobić siku. Zjeść coś ciepłego. Napić się. Nabrać sił. Było coś pocieszającego i podnoszącego na duchu w tych zwyczajnych rzeczach. W tych prostych, codziennych rzeczach tak bardzo przypominających o życiu. Tatuś wyszedł z łazienki, wycierając mokre dłonie o spodnie i natknął się niespodziewanie na Jody.

\- Ciii! - Położył palec na ustach. - Jestem tu incognito!

\- Inco...co? - Nie zrozumiała.

\- Dean nie może mnie zobaczyć! Zaraz zacznie mnie odsyłać do łóżka, a ja muszę znaleźć dzieci. - Żarłocznie zabrał się za burgera. - Muszę. Nie próbuj mi tego perswadować! Amy mnie zamęcza od trzech godzin. Nie ma mowy, już postanowiłem. Dean niech szuka, niech rządzi. Niech organizuje... Nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Benny! To jest pyszne. Jesteś bogiem burgerów! Po tych wszystkich kroplówkach... Miś! Spakowany? Lepiej się pospieszmy...

Amy i Jody wymieniły spojrzenia. Nawet Misiek spojrzał na ciocię i podniósł brwi pytająco. Tatuś nie wie? O tacie? Nie wie.

Ciocia Amy pokręciła głową nieznacznie, dając im znać, że mają nic na razie nie mówić.

Może to za dużo dla tatusia.

Może ciocia stwierdziła, że nie będzie go bardziej martwić?

Tym bardziej należy z nim iść! Nie można przecież go tak zostawić! Tatuś nie umie chodzić po lesie i się łatwo męczy i na pewno się zaraz zgubi i to jego trzeba będzie ratować... A przecież jest pod specjalnym nadzorem. Ma dzidzię. Przyznał się w jaskiniach. Tata by mu zabronił. Gdyby tu był...

Zabroniłby.

Nie chciałby narażać tatusia i dzidziusia.

Misiek nagle zrobił się zły na tatę. Naprawdę zły, aż cały zapachniał złością i wszyscy na niego popatrzyli.

\- Nic. - Zmusił się do uśmiechu, żeby ich nie martwić. Nie denerwować.

\- Jestem gotów.

\- To jedźmy. - Tatuś zabrał plecak i torbę z jedzeniem i poszedł na parking, do samochodu cioci.

 

* * *

 

Znów byli w lesie, jak kilka dni temu, wymykając się ze schroniska do jaskiń. Tym razem Misiek i tatuś byli bardziej skupieni. Milczący. Tatuś nie pytał o Mary i Johna. Misiek czuł, że to było dla tatusia za trudne. Tatuś schował ten temat do niewidzialnego pudełeczka i odłożył na potem.

Teraz najważniejszy był Jim i Joy. I Claire. Misiek martwił się o nich wszystkich i o tatusia też. Nie rozumiał, jak tata mógł wyjechać. Zostawić ich z tym wszystkim samych. Jego, tatusia... Maluchy. No i dobrze! Poradzą sobie. Poradzą sobie sami z tatusiem. Znajdą maluchy a tata...

Lepiej o tym nie myśleć teraz. Teraz trzeba znaleźć maluszki i Claire i opiekować się tatusiem i małym szczeniaczkiem w brzuchu. Skoro taty nie ma, to trzeba to zrobić za niego.

 _Jestem alfą. To moja rodzina. Moja wataha. Dam radę_.

\- Damy radę. - Tatuś odgadł myśli Miśka, wziął go za rękę i ścisnął. - Brzdącu.

\- Nie jestem brzdącem!

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię obrazić. Nie gniewaj się. Tak powiedział do mnie twój tata, kiedy szliśmy przez góry, wiesz, pierwszy raz. - Tatuś się uśmiechnął nostalgicznie do swoich wspomnień. - Okropnie się bałem, wszystko mnie bolało i byłem potwornie głodny! Wujek Sam uważał, że to niemożliwe, żebym zszedł w dolinę, do domu. Przez Komin i Gardziel. Że to za ciężko dla takiego wilczka jak ja.

\- Wiem. To najtrudniejsze zejście. Najszybsze, jeśli się umie, ale łatwo zlecieć.

\- Właśnie. Wszyscy byliśmy już wykończeni i wujek myślał, że skoro nigdy nie chodziłem po górach i jestem ślepy i... jestem...

\- Słaby?

\- Omegą. - Tatuś mrugnął. - Nikt nie docenia omeg. Tylko twój tata wierzył, że się uda. Powiedział: weszliśmy, to zejdziemy. Prawda, brzdącu? To o mnie tak powiedział. Brzdącu... - Zamyślił się. - Nawet ja nie wierzyłem, wiesz? Błagałem go, żeby mnie zostawił... A jeszcze zaczęło padać i waliły gromy...

Misiek znał tę opowieść. Rodzice czasem żartobliwie wspominali, jak to tata dźwigał tatusia i ratował przed spadnięciem w przepaść. Czasem zaczynali się sprzeczać. Tatuś uważał, że wtedy właśnie pierwszy raz się pocałowali, a tata się upierał, że już wcześniej. Mówił: _nie mogłem się od ciebie oderwać! Pamiętasz pierwszą noc? W namiocie? Spuchły mi usta!_

I czasem tatuś wtedy się śmiał z taty, że wszystko pamięta na opak, a czasem robił się smutny i wtedy tata go przytulał okropnie mocno, głaskał i coś szeptał na ucho i na drugi dzień przynosił mnóstwo kwiatków. Ot, tak. Bez okazji.

\- ...nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to koniec, kiedy już z tej góry zeszliśmy! - Tatuś znalazł długi kij, obejrzał go dokładnie i zaczął używać jako laski. - Tata zdążył na mnie parę razy okropnie krzyczeć, ale mnie nie zostawił. Obiecał, że mnie nie zostawi i dotrzymał słowa. Sprowadził nas na dół całych i zdrowych.

Misiek nic się nie odezwał.

Tatuś nie wie, że tata wyjechał i od kilku dni nie dał znaku życia. Nie zadzwonił do dziadziusia Bobby'ego. Ani do wujka. Ani do cioci Amy. Ani do Miśka. Tatuś leżał w szpitalu i tata nie siedział z nim. Nie pilnował. Nie szukał maluchów. Nie kierował watahą. Poszukiwaniami. Nie przyjechał do Benny'ego, żeby zapytać: Misiek, jak z tobą?

\- Miś? - Tatuś przystanął. - Znajdziemy ich. I sprowadzimy całych i zdrowych do domu. Okay?

\- Tak - odpowiedział.

 _Z wyjątkiem, że nie ma już żadnego domu_.

\- Kiedy się miałeś urodzić, to był grudzień... - Wspominał tata, przedzierając się przez krzaki porastające jar.

Szli ostrożnie, węsząc czy złapią trop maluchów. Misiek był pewien, że ten teren był obszukany. Świeże wonie wujków świadczyły, że szli tędy najpóźniej wczoraj. I nikogo nie znaleźli. Ale skoro tatuś chciał, to proszę. Mogą sprawdzić jeszcze raz.

Ciocia podwiozła ich dżipem i chciała iść z nimi, bo tatuś nie dał się przekonać, żeby zostawić poszukiwania watasze i ochotnikom z miasteczka i schroniska. Tatuś odmówił. Kazał cioci wracać i czekać w pogotowiu.

\- Jeśli ktoś inny je znajdzie a ty będziesz ze mną gdzieś daleko w lesie, to kto im pomoże? Mogą potrzebować lekarza. Nie, Amy, musisz wracać do miasta i czekać. - Wytłumaczył. - Albo któryś z ratowników może ciebie potrzebować. Sama widzisz. Niech każdy robi to, co trzeba. Jedź do przychodni, prześpij się. Odpoczywaj. Ty i twój maluszek.

Ciocia zrobiła zdziwioną minę i tatuś ją przytulił.

\- Jestem tatusiem. Mam radar. - Zażartował. - Bardzo się cieszę. Bardzo, bardzo. Porozmawiamy o tym, ale najpierw muszę sprowadzić dzieci. Jima i dziewczynki. Mam telefon, baterie, latarkę, koce, jedzenie, wodę i apteczkę. I Misia! - Obejrzał się i mrugnął. - Z Misiem się nie zgubię! Nie martw się. Będę bezpieczny.

Był blady. Chociaż spał w szpitalu trzy dni, to wyglądał na przemęczonego. Starał się wszystkim dookoła dodać otuchy, wyściskał i ciocię Amy i Jody i nawet troszeczkę z nimi żartował, ale Misiek znał go bardzo dobrze. Tatuś nie umiał kłamać. Umierał ze zmartwienia o szczeniaczki. I pewnie żałował Mary i Johna. I Ellen. Przecież bardzo ich wszystkich kochał. Misiek zauważył kilka razy, że tatuś ma mokre oczy. Raz oparł się o drzewo i płakał kilka chwil, ale zaraz otarł buzię i zaczął mówić.

Mówił o Londynie i podróży samolotem, o awionetce, o spotkaniu z Rudym i dzidziusiu, który urodzi się między majem a czerwcem... O czekaniu na Miśka.

\- ...był grudzień. Napadało okropnie dużo śniegu i w nocy ścisnął mróz. Wyszliśmy na krótki spacer... Tata mnie trzymał za rękę, żebym się nie poślizgnął. To były naprawdę króciutkie spacery, dookoła domu... Nie wiem, jak to się stało, tata mnie mocno trzymał, ale zrobiłem krok i nagle łup!, upadłem na pupę! Trochę zabolało, ale nawet nie zdążyłem się przestraszyć! Ty też podskoczyłeś w brzuchu i obaj dostaliśmy czkawki. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się śmiałem... A tata myślał, że się nam coś stało i spanikował.

Tatuś stanął na malutkiej polance i rozejrzał się, żeby wybrać, którędy iść.

- Nie pozwolił mi wstać, ściągnął kurtkę, posadził mnie na niej i zadzwonił po wujków, żeby mnie przenieśli do domu. Mówiłem mu, że sam wstanę i pójdę, ale zaczął okropnie wrzeszczeć...

Misiek potrafił sobie wyobrazić.

\- No, to dałem spokój. Tata zadzwonił do Amy i kazał jej natychmiast przyjechać. Wtedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, że płakał. 

Tatuś bardzo uważnie wypatrywał wszelkich śladów nisko na ziemi.

- Tak bardzo na ciebie czekał. Przestraszył się, że coś ci się stało. Potem już nie pozwalał nam wychodzić na spacery... A ty się urodziłeś za jakiś tydzień. Zdrowy i silny.

Misiek lubił te historyjki. Kiedyś.

\- Nosił cię cały czas. Bobby zrobił śliczną kołyskę, ale przez pierwszy miesiąc stała pusta, bo spałeś z nami w łóżku. Tata nie spuszczał cię z oka. Karmił butelką, przewijał, kąpał... I nosił, cały czas byłeś na rękach, jak nie u niego, to u Ellen, albo u Bobby'ego, i u wujka Sama... Musiałem czekać w kolejce, żeby się tobą poopiekować.

Miś czuł, że te opowieści, wspomnienia pomagają tatusiowi. Pomagają mu znaleźć siły do wędrówki przez las i może zajmują go, żeby tak się nie stresował i nie... Smucił. Żeby nie myślał o Mary i Johnie. Przynajmniej nie o tym, co ich spotkało. Bo nie ma czasu stać pod drzewem i płakać, trzeba iść. A idzie się łatwiej, myśląc o miłych sprawach.

\- Byłeś takim tłuściutkim bączkiem! - Roześmiał się. - Tata czasem cię podrzucał do góry i wołał: wilk, który lata, proszę państwa! Latający wilk! A ty się cieszyłeś i wierzgałeś z radości. Pamiętasz Pana Królika?

Misiek skinął. Przez pół dzieciństwa to była jego ulubiona maskotka. Potem oddał ją Mary. Ciekawe, co się z nim stało? Z Panem Królikiem...

Misiek tylko raz był na pogorzelisku. Schował się w samochodzie Jody, ale wujek się połapał i prędko odesłał go do miasta, żeby Misiek nie przeszkadzał. Żeby nie widział. Właściwie nie było nic do oglądania.

Miejsce, w którym jeszcze przedwczoraj stał dom było czarne, płaskie, puste, strasznie cuchnęło, jak przypalone ciasteczka tylko milion razy bardziej. Nie było piętra, ścian, podłóg i sufitów... Nic. Tylko gruba warstwa popiołu.

Wokół walały się jakieś nadpalone rzeczy, które dwie omegi ze schroniska podnosiły i oglądały jedna po drugiej. Jeśli to było coś do uratowania, trafiało do koszyka. Jeśli było zbyt zniszczone, do worków na śmieci.

W wielkim kontenerze leżało mnóstwo worków a pod ocalałym budynkiem owczarni stały zaledwie dwa koszyki. Garść tego, co zostało z ich życia. Tamtego, szczęśliwego. Z tatą, Mary, Ellen, Johnem i Panem Królikiem. Pokój Miśka, sypialnia rodziców, strych pełen skarbów, kuchnia pachnąca ciastem... Zniknęły. Już ich nie było.

Czy tatuś to wie? Czy rozumie? Czy jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiał?

Misiek wolałby nie wiedzieć...

Czy Pan Królik ocalał? Pewnie nie. Czemu by miał? Ze wszystkich rzeczy i wilków akurat on? To tylko głupia, szmaciana zabawka, popruta na szwach, z niebieskim guzikiem zamiast oka.

\- Marudziłeś, gdy się gdzieś zapodział - powiedział tatuś. - Nie raz, nie dwa przetrząsaliśmy cały dom, bo nie chciałeś bez niego zasnąć. 

\- Tatuś, napij się. Odpocznijmy.

\- Nie jestem zmęczony. Wolałbym nie przystawać.

\- Powinniśmy. Krótko. Tatuś, trzeba odpoczywać. Ja bym troszkę odpoczął...

\- Dobrze. Pięć minut.

Usiedli na jakimś pniaku. Tatuś rozglądał się po lesie z trudnym do ukrycia przygnębieniem.

\- Nie wiesz, gdzie iść? - Odgadł.

Tatuś pokręcił głową ze wstydem. Popatrzył na swoje dłonie, złożone na udach.

 _Johnny, pomóż. Pomóż znaleźć Jima. Pomóż,_ poprosił bezgłośnie _. Pomóż._

I wtedy Misiek chwycił go za rękaw i pokazał przed siebie.

\- Tędy.

Obaj wstali w jednej sekundzie i pognali między pniami, przez zarośla, przez doły, rowy, wertepy i połamane gałęzie. Szarawy cień ich prowadził. Cień wilczka. Nie Jimmy, nie Joy, a jednak pobiegli za nim.

Biegli i biegli przez ciemniejący, gęsty las, chłodny i nieprzyjazny.

Biegli, tracąc ślad wujków, ślizgając się na mokrych liściach i mchu. Konary nad nimi trzeszczały groźnie, szumiały gałęzie, nawołując i ostrzegając... Las żył, obserwował ich z rezerwą. Czego tu się plączą? Czego szukają?

Czy przyszli w przyjaznych zamiarach?

Las obserwował ich dziesiątkami oczu, nasłuchiwał dziesiątkami uszu.

Wilczki zwróciły się do lasu po pomoc i las je ukrył, przygarnął dobrotliwie. Schował przed wrogą istotą, która zasiała zniszczenie, jakiego las nie rozumiał i nie pochwalał. Chociaż istota nie tknęła lasu, las widział, jak zabijała ogniem. Dlatego przyjął szczeniaczki, skrył małych uciekinierów i poprowadził ich w dalekie ostępy, by istota nie mogła ich znaleźć...

Ci dwaj... Czy przyszli w dobrych zamiarach?

Wilczki wciąż były przerażone. Las nie chciał ich narażać, dlatego mylił tropy i plątał ścieżki tym, którzy podążali ich śladem. Echo zwodziło na manowce, cienie łudziły fałszywymi wizjami. 

Las nie odróżniał dusz od duchów, ale słyszał ich prośby...

_Johnny, pomóż znaleźć Jima i dziewczynki. Pomóż._

_Pomóż..._

 

 

_Tata, znajdź nas. Przyjdź po nas. Pomóż._

_Znajdź nas. Pospiesz się._

_Znajdź._

 

* * *

 

\- Znalazłem je. Znalazłem dzieci... - Tatuś wysapał z bezbrzeżną ulgą, osuwając się na mech i liście.

Wilczki podbiegły do niego, kulejąc i słaniając się na łapkach, nie mając nawet sił popiskiwać. Tatuś objął Jima i Joy i mocno przycisnął, maluchy oblizywały mu policzki i trącały noskami, upewniając się, że to nie sen. To prawda, tatuś tu był, z nimi. Znalazł je. Uratował. Tatuś po nie przyszedł. To naprawdę on, to on!

Misiek wyjął butelkę wody z plecaka i podał tatusiowi, żeby napoił szczeniaczki i sam się napił, a on objął Claire, potarmosił za uszy, ściągnął kurtkę i nakrył ją troskliwie.

\- Miś. Zadzwoń do taty. Zadzwoń, na pewno się martwi. Powiedz, że mamy dzieci. Mogą po nas przyjechać. - Tatuś przymknął powieki, ciasno obejmując Jima i Joy, jakby się bał, że mu uciekną, znikną, chociaż oba szczeniaczki były wyczerpane i po pierwszej radości zaległy na jego kolanach i przy boku, tuląc się i drżąc z emocji i z zimna. Tatuś starał się je nakryć własną kurtką i ogrzać własnym ciałem.

Misiek przygryzł wargi.

\- Tatuś... Ja...

\- Zadzwoń. Tata na pewno szaleje z niepokoju...

\- Tatuś. - Misiek kucnął obok nich, zbliżył wargi do skroni tatusia i wyszeptał cicho: - tata nie odbiera. Taty... Nie ma.

\- Co ty...? - Tatuś poderwał głowę i Miśka uderzyła w nos przykra, kwaśno-metaliczna woń.

- Nie denerwuj się! Nie denerwuj... tatuś... - Objął go niezdarnie, pogłaskał po policzku.

\- Co się stało? Nikt mi nic nie powiedział! Co z tatą?!

\- Ciii... tatuś... Nie płacz. - Zobaczył panikę w oczach tatusia i domyślił się, czemu tatuś się tak przeraził. - Tacie nic nie jest. Tylko wyjechał. Zobaczył, co się stało z Mary i... z Johnem... I wyjechał. - Miś dał mu buzi w policzek, chcąc go pocieszyć i uspokoić. - Zadzwonię do wujka Sama. Przyjedzie po nas. Nie płacz, tatuś. Nie płacz. Napij się wody, dobrze? Napij się i daj maluchom, a ja zadzwonię do wujka. Dobra?

\- Dobra. - Zgodził się tatuś i wcisnął nos w kudłate głowy maluchów. - Dziękuję, Misiu. Kocham cię. Kocham was. - Rozejrzał się i wyciągnął ramię do Claire, zachęcając ją, żeby podeszła i też się przytuliła. Miś odszedł kilka kroków i wybrał numer wujka.

Byli bezpieczni.


	157. ZGUBY

\- Cas i Misiek znaleźli dzieci... - Sam schował telefon do kieszeni i rozejrzał się po otaczających go wilkach. 

Ulga, jaka napłynęła wraz ze świadomością, że dzieci żyją i mają się względnie dobrze nieco go osłabiła i aż kolana się pod nim ugięły. Oparł dłonie na udach, pochylił się jak po wyczerpującym biegu i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy. Od kilku dni praktycznie nie spał i teraz wyraźnie odczuł zmęczenie.

Bobby, Rufus i kilku innych przystanęło z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co? Co? Jak? Gdzie? - Zarzucili go pytaniami.

\- Znaleźli. Misiek mówi, że wszyscy cali. Jimmy, Joy i nawet Claire. Tylko nie potrafią powiedzieć, gdzie są. Nie potrafią, są za głęboko w lesie. Misiek twierdzi, że nigdy wcześniej tam nie był. Cas tym bardziej. 

Zapadła głucha cisza.

\- Czyli teraz szukamy _i_ dzieci _i_ Casa z Miśkiem? - Podsumował Rufus i nagle wszyscy się roześmiali.

Rany, to była najlepsza wiadomość od kilku dni! Już powoli zaczęli tracić nadzieję, że w ogóle znajdą te małe szkrabki, a przynajmniej... To, co mogło z nich zostać po spotkaniu ze smokiem. Coraz częściej dopadały ich czarne myśli i poczucie beznadziejnego dreptania w kółko, bez żadnych przełomów. Ile wytrzyma zimnych, jesiennych nocy pięciolatek i trzylatka? Ile czasu bez jedzenia i wody? Ile, nim jakieś zwierzę zwęszy bezbronne szczenięta i zapoluje?

Dzieciaki przepadły w lesie jak kamień w wodę i Sam zaczął już przemyśliwać, jak powiadomić Casa. Jak powiedzieć reszcie rodziny. Wszystkim, bo przecież szukało ich prawie całe miasteczko, pracownicy tartaku, wilki ze schroniska... Dlatego ta wieść była taka dobra. Tchnęła w niego nową nadzieję. Cas jest z nimi i Miś. Sprytny wilczek umie dość, by poradzić sobie w lesie. Wytrzymają jeszcze kilka godzin. Aż nadejdzie pomoc.

\- Okay. Hej! Hej, ej! Hej, chodźcie tu! - Zaczął nawoływać resztę ludzi, żeby przerwali przetrząsanie krzaków i zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu. Chciał ogłosić dwie nowiny. - Chodźcie! Chodźcie tu bliżej! Mamy dzieci. 

\- Jak? Gdzie? Super! Wreszcie... - Zaczęli pokrzykiwać i komentować, ale natychmiast ich uciszył wzniesieniem obu ramion. - Cas je ma. Są całe i zdrowe, ale... 

\- Cas je ma? - Kilku chłopaków z tartaku i kilka omeg ze schroniska podeszło bliżej. - A nie był w szpitalu?

\- Był. Uciekł. - Sam potarł twarz, rozbawiony i znużony jednocześnie. - Znacie go...

Większość zaczęła kiwać głowami potakująco i szeptać między sobą. Sam nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym, ile osób go _zna_. Naprawdę zna.

Tego omegę, cichego, skromnego i bojaźliwego wilczka, którego Dean praktycznie nie wypuszczał spod kurateli, nie puszczał samego z domu. A jednak przez te kilka dni Sam przekonał się i musiał przyznać, że nie tylko go kojarzyli, co było zrozumiałe, jako partnera Deana i tatusia dzieciaków, a starsi jeszcze jako tego _wesołego, ślepego chłopaka od Jody, pracującego dla Meg,_ ale prawie każdy miał jakąś własną historię krótszej lub dłuższej znajomości.

Sam nie miał pojęcia o wielu sprawach, choćby o tym, że Cas wysyłał kosze kwiatów i karty podarunkowe pracownikom tartaku, gdy rodziły się ich kolejne dzieci.  _Jenny go uwielbia, zawsze gdy spotykają się u Amy na szczepieniu czy bilansie, nie mogą się nagadać_ \- wspomniał Padalecki, jeden z pierwszych, którzy się zgłosili do pomocy w poszukiwaniach. Cas przekazał im paczkę z wyprawką dla ich najmłodszego, podarował rower starszemu, podpowiedział Jenny, żeby zorganizowały z innymi mamami z miasteczka domowe przedszkole, z naprzemienną opieką, dzięki czemu każda z nich zyskała dwa dni w tygodniu, co prawdopodobnie uratowało małżeństwo Jenny, Evie zapisała się na kurs fryzjerstwa a Laura zatrudniła się na jedną czwartą etatu w motelu przy sprzątaniu i odkłada na własny biznes. Wymarzyła sobie pralnię. Cas zapewnia ją, że to świetny pomysł i jeśli Laura uskłada już połowę sumy, to on pożyczy jej drugą połowę. Bez procentów!

Sam przypomniał sobie, że jego szwagier zasadniczo jest... zamożny, żeby nie powiedzieć bogaty i o ile namówi Deana, żeby autoryzował taki wydatek to...

Bo Dean do tego czasu przecież wróci? Wróci. Musi.

Tymczasem znajdą dzieciaki, sprowadzą do domu... Sprowadzą bezpiecznie. Tylu ludzi i wilków się o nich martwi. Tylu ludzi pomaga, jak umie. Nie ze względu na Deana. Przyszli ze względu na omegę. Przyszli, gdy tylko zwiedzieli się o tragedii.

 _Jego galaretki wieprzowe są palce lizać i pomogły mi wyleczyć to cholerne złamanie! Wiesz! Kolagen! A ta dziewczyna, którą przysyłał do pomocy... Pracowita jak żadna! I taka miła! Zawsze usiadła, porozmawiała... Zupełnie jak Cas! Kochany chłopiec! Żeby tylko się te dzieciaczki znalazły! Niech Bóg je ma w opiece, modlę się bez przerwy!_ \- Zamartwiała się starsza pani Burke, która co prawda o lasce, ale razem z Juno ze schroniska dbała o rzeczy ratowników, cerowała, nastawiała pranie i każdego dnia można było liczyć na świeżą bieliznę, koszulkę czy skarpetki popakowane w małe woreczki.

To nie był czas na wzruszenia, więc Sam się nie rozklejał, ale doceniał, bardzo doceniał taką pomoc. Wszelką pomoc. Dzięki temu ci wszyscy, którzy szli w las nie musieli martwić się przemoczonymi butami, rozdarciami kurtek i spodni, regularnie dostawali paczki ze wszystkim, co okazywało się niezbędne: jedzeniem, gorącą kawą w termosach, czystymi, ciepłymi rzeczami, saszetkami z plastrami i maściami na otarcia czy ugryzienia, bateriami do latarek i innymi drobiazgami, bez których byłoby im znacznie trudniej.

\- Długa historia w krótkich słowach: Cas znalazł maluchy, ale nadal nie wiemy, gdzie są. Ani on, ani Miś nie znają tego miejsca. Jest trzecia, do świtu kilka godzin. Miś powiedział, że są cali i zdrowi, ale też zziębnięci, głodni i wystraszeni. Szli... Dwanaście, trzynaście... - Sam zerknął na zegarek. - Prawie czternaście godzin. Dobrze by było znaleźć ich w dwie. Jakieś pomysły?

- Możemy ruszyć ich śladem. - Ash dotknął nosa znaczącym gestem. 

\- Namierzanie? Mają telefon.

\- Teren zniekształca sygnał, ale w jakimś przybliżeniu... - Ash pognał do prowizorycznej bazy po komputer.

\- Bobby? - Rufus zwrócił się do wilka, który po nagłym odejściu Deana przejął przywództwo. Starszy wilk dotąd milczał, stojąc nieco z boku. 

\- Sprowadź Franka. - Zdecydował po namyśle. - Potrzebuję zatankowanego dżipa, aprowizację, koce i tak dalej. I Amy. Mogą potrzebować pomocy lekarskiej. 

\- Już się robi. - Przytaknął Rufus a Sam zaczął dzwonić do żony.

\- I odeślij ludzi, niech odpoczną. Zrobili, co należy, teraz już my się tym zajmiemy. Sam.

\- No?

\- Podziękuj im.

\- Jasne. - Skinął.

Bobby ani razu nie okazał słabości, ani razu nie przystanął, a miał prawo. Miał prawo usiąść i zająć się własną żałobą, opłakiwaniem Ellen, jednak po zniknięciu Deana nie narzekał, nie sarkał, nie wyrzekł ani jednego zbędnego słowa. Nie krytykował alfy. Lojalny do końca, myślał Sam i gorzko zauważał, że Dean nie okazał im podobnej lojalności.

Uciekł.

Tak, Amy miała rację. Szok. Tragedia. Żałoba. Rozpacz. Sam wszystko rozumiał. Alfa nie jest z kamienia. Ma prawo się załamać. Ale porzucać watahę? Rodzinę? Szczeniaczki?... 

_Co powiesz, jak już wrócisz? Jak ich przeprosisz, Dean? Jak im to wytłumaczysz?_

Frank zjawił się po kwadransie i wtedy razem zadzwonili do Miśka. Dokładnie go wypytywali jak wygląda miejsce, w którym teraz są, jakie drzewa tam rosną, jak wygląda ziemia, czy jest twarda i sucha czy grząska i wilgotna? Czy teren się nachyla, czy szli w górę czy w dół? Czy w pobliżu jest strumień, co mijali po drodze...? Sprawę utrudniała noc, ale Misiek dał tyle informacji, że obaj - wilk i myśliwy - starzy, doświadczeni i znający te tereny lepiej niż inni, popatrzyli w jednym kierunku.

\- Uroczysko Devlisha...

\- Daleko zaszli. - Nie krył zdumienia Frank. - Trudne podejście. Przecież tam są jary po drodze, że nogi można połamać! I trzęsawisko od południa! Widziałem tam kiedyś szczątki łosia... Zwierzyna omija to miejsce...

\- To wilczki. - Bobby rzucił oschle, ale z dumą uśmiechnął się kącikiem warg. - Nasze dzieciaki. Mają to we krwi.

\- No, nie po ojcu! - Zdenerwował się Frank, ładując się do dżipa z obszarpanym plecakiem z demobilu, sztucerem i gniewną miną.

\- Frank!

\- Nie frankuj mi tu! Tchórz i tyle, powiadam ci! Cas lata z brzuchem po wertepach, a ten gdzie? Taki z niego alfa?! Dupa, nie alfa! Tfu! 

\- Frank, pilnuj języka! - Upomniała go Amy.

Sammy stał opodal, konferując intensywnie z Ashem, ale strzygł uchem niespokojnie. Starannie to ukrywał, ale był nie mniej wściekły i rozczarowany postępkiem Deana jak Frank. I wstydził się. Przed nim, przed Amy i Jody, a gdyby żyła Ellen...

Natarłaby mu uszu!

Nawet schronisko bez żadnej zwłoki ruszyło natychmiast na pomoc. Co kto umiał, na ile mógł i trzeba przyznać, okazali się niezmożeni, cierpliwi, sprytni i oddani. A gdzie był Dean?

Frank jak to Frank, nie przebierał w słowach, ale tu miał rację. Dean dał nogę.

Pewnie z tych nieostrożnych słów strażaka wywnioskował, że reszta dzieci też nie żyje, ale czy miał prawo zostawić ich tak tutaj z tym wszystkim? A Casa? W szpitalu? A co z resztą watahy? A Misiek? Grejpfrut? A ten groszek, którego się spodziewali? Sam kochał brata, znał go i rozumiał lepiej niż inni, ale teraz był na niego bardzo zły. Frank miał rację, tak nie postępuje dobry alfa. Żaden alfa.

Nawet ten dureń, Gregor, chociaż miernota, to jednak przyjechał po Bonnie do schroniska. Alfa może błądzić, źle rządzić, być nikczemny lub po prostu głupi, ale nie porzuca watahy. Bo bez watahy kim jest? Bez watahy alfa jest nikim.

- Cas jeszcze nic nie wie! - Amy przypomniała wszystkim, ale najgłówniej Frankowi.

\- No, ukryć się przed nim nie da! - Frank sapał i dla uspokojenia zaczął sprawdzać zamek sztucera. - I dobrze! Im szybciej, tym lepiej! Może wreszcie przejrzy na oczy! Nigdy mi się ten miglanc nie podobał! Taki zawsze co to nie on, a jak przyszło co do czego, to dał w długą! Głupi Cas, może teraz zmądrzeje.

\- Nie denerwuj się... Idziemy po dzieci, nie potrzeba im teraz takich emocji... - Mitygowała go Amy.

\- A wiedzcie, że my go z Jody nie zostawimy na pastwę losu!

\- Frank! Nikt go nie zostawi na żadną pastwę! - Wtrącił w końcu Sam, pełnym irytacji tonem. - Może Deana nie ma, ale wataha została!

\- A kto was wie! Pieprzone ścierściuchy... Zawsze był u was za popychadło!

\- FRANK! - wrzasnęli Sam i Amy jednocześnie.

\- Podjechać musimy do Starych Sosen, potem już trzeba pieszo... - Przerwał im Bobby, w samą porę, bo już się zanosiło na potężną awanturę. - Frank! Skup się. Liczę na ciebie. Jesteś najlepszym tropicielem, jakiego znam i najlepiej znasz te lasy. Sprowadźmy maluchy najszybciej do domu. Potem zaczniemy urywać sobie łby i wywlekać żale, okay? Jak dzieci wylądują w ciepłych łóżkach.

Frank skinął w milczeniu.

\- Jadę za wami drugim autem. - Zaoferował Sam. Otworzył drzwi przed Amy i ruszyli.

 

 

 


	158. SŁOWO NA U

\- Miś? Chodź się przytul. Ogrzej się troszkę - zawołał tatuś, ale Misiek pokręcił głową, nie odrywając wzroku od ciemności. Obracał się powoli i przyglądał uważnie, czy zobaczy jakieś światła? Nastawiał uszy, czy usłyszy silnik? Klakson? 

Dziadziuś Bobby i dziadziuś Frank powiedzieli, że domyślają się, co to za miejsce i postarają się dotrzeć do nich jak najszybciej. Misiek zaproponował, że wyjdzie im naprzeciw, ale dziadziusiowie nie pozwolili. Kazali trzymać się razem, nie rozdzielać, nigdzie się nie ruszać, czekać.

\- Nie chcemy, żebyście się jeszcze bardziej zgubili - powiedział dziadziuś Frank na swój gderliwy sposób, który można by było odebrać jako gniewny i złośliwy, gdyby się go nie znało.

\- Może zadzwonisz do nich i zapytasz, czy są daleko? - spytał tatuś, ale Miś odmówił.

\- Musimy oszczędzać baterię. Zostało już bardzo mało i nie chcę jej marnować. - Wyjaśnił. - Dziadziuś mówił, że Ash próbuje nas namierzyć. Zadzwonią, kiedy będą już blisko. Jak maluchy?

\- Śpią. - Tatuś też ziewnął i Misiek rzucił im wszystkim szybkie spojrzenie. Tatuś jakoś upchnął Joy i Jima pod obiema połami kurtki, mocno ich obejmując. Joy zasnęła praktycznie od razu, Jimmy budził się co parę minut i skomlił, wtedy tatuś go zapewniał, że tu jest, że to nie sen i że zaraz pojadą do domu.

Claire nie zmieściła się pod kurtką tatusia, ale leżała zwinięta przy jego boku, nakryta kurtką Miśka. Leżała, nie spała, czujnie nasłuchując i węsząc. Tatuś od czasu do czasu głaskał ją uspokajająco. Wszystkie szczeniaczki przywołały swoją wilczą naturę i Misiek wiedział,że to im pomogło zarówno szybko się przemieszczać, jak i nie wychłodzić za bardzo.

Misiek próbował rozpalić jakieś małe ognisko, ale drewno było wilgotne, nie zdołał znaleźć żadnych suchych liści, gałązek i mchu na rozpałkę. Zmarnował kilka zapałek i zdołał tylko trochę nadymić. Miał dziwne przekonanie, że las nie lubi ognia i nie sprzyja tym staraniom, więc zaprzestał daremnych wysiłków. Musieli czekać, póki nie zostaną znalezieni.

Stał teraz drżąc, szczękając zębami i przestępując z nogi na nogę, cały napięty jak struna. Czas wlókł się nieubłaganie. Zdawało mu się, że minęły wieki, że noc trwa i trwa, że wpadli w jakąś dziurę czasową, w której wszystkie zegary stanęły, ale po sprawdzeniu okazało się, że minęło zaledwie dwadzieścia minut od ostatniego telefonu dziadków.

\- Miś, chodź. Ogrzej się. Dostaniesz zapalenia płuc i dopiero będzie! - Tatuś przywołał go surowszym tonem i Misiek całkiem skwapliwie go posłuchał. Tatuś delikatnie przepchnął Joy pod kurtkę Miśka, żeby leżały obie z Claire przytulone, troszkę się obrócił z Jimmym, robiąc miejsce i Misiek jakoś się wepchnął między nich dwóch a dziewczynki. Bardzo tego potrzebował, bo zaczął już dygotać.

\- Jesteś jak kawałek lodu! - wykrzyknął tatuś. - Czy mamy jeszcze coś do jedzenia?

\- Już nie. - Zaprzeczył. Ostatniego burgera zjadła Claire z Jimmym na spółkę.

\- Dziadziuś na pewno nas znajdzie. - Pocieszył tatuś i Miśka i siebie. - Pojedziemy do domu i wyśpimy się za wszystkie czasy.

\- Tak. - Przytaknął, myśląc, że nie ma żadnego domu. Nie ma łóżek, do których można wrócić. Ale teraz nie był czas, żeby mówić o tym tatusiowi. Żeby go martwić.

\- Poproszę Ellen, żeby nam nagotowała rosołu! - westchnął tatuś sennie i Miś tylko odmruknął:

\- Okay.

Mówił tatusiowi, że Ellen też... jak Mary i John... Ale tatuś widocznie zapomniał.

Może nie chciał pamiętać? Może jeszcze chciał, przez jakiś czas, nie wiedzieć? Tylko troszkę poudawać, że wcale nie jest tak jak jest tylko całkiem inaczej. Jak poprzednio. Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

Misiek też by tak chciał.

Żeby zasnąć i obudzić się i przekonać, że to był tylko okropny, okropny, paskudny sen.

Którego nie warto wspominać, nie ma co nawet opowiadać. Lepiej po prostu zapomnieć i tyle.

Strasznie mu się chciało spać.

Szli z tatusiem tyle czasu. Trochę błądzili. Czasem wracali w to samo miejsce, jakby zataczali koło, ale w końcu jakoś im się udało.

Misiek słyszał, jak tatuś czasem szeptał: _Johnny, pomóż. Pomóż znaleźć Jima!_

I wydawało się, że między drzewami miga jakiś cień. Że ich prowadzi.

Czy to Johnny?

Może. Raczej nie. Przecież Johnny...

Ale może?

Nie, chyba nie. To chyba jakiś inny wilczek. Albo zdziczały pies. Tak, na pewno jakiś pies. Albo inne zwierzątko. Tu jest pełno zwierząt w tych lasach. Mnóstwo. Albo może coś im się przywidziało. Ze zmęczenia. Bo tyle godzin szli, aż zrobiło się ciemno i chociaż ich wzrok był lepszy niż wzrok ludzi, to przecież mogło się coś przewidzieć... Mogli zobaczyć jakiś... cień.

Bo przecież Johnny...

Misiek nie potrafił się przemóc, żeby wypowiedzieć to słowo. Nawet w myślach. To słowo na _U_.

~~Że go nie ma.~~

Nie. Nie można tak mówić.

Nie można tak myśleć.

Johnny... Po prostu... On po prostu... Jest gdzieś indziej! O. Właśnie tak. Gdzieś indziej. Z Mary i z Ellen. To o wiele lepsze wytłumaczenie, niż to na _U_.

Misiek starał się utrzymać powieki uniesione, ale nie był w stanie. _Skup się, skup się, musisz wypatrywać dziadziusiów!_ , pomyślał jeszcze a potem Johnny kucnął przy nich i poklepał Miśka po ramieniu.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Zapewnił z uśmiechem. - Będzie dobrze.

\- Nasz dom... spalił się! - Poinformował go Misiek ze smutkiem, przypominając sobie, że Johnny nie wie, bo... jest na wakacjach. Tak, pojechał na wakacje. Z Ellen. I nie wie, co się stało! Biedny Johnny. Będzie taki zmartwiony jak wróci. - Wszystkie twoje zabawki się zniszczyły. I dom!

\- Tatuś zbuduje nowy. Nie martw się. - Johnny obejrzał się za siebie, jakby coś usłyszał, ale zaraz znów popatrzył na Miśka tymi swoimi zielonkawymi oczami, które wyglądały zupełnie jak oczy taty. Johnny bardzo przypominał tatę, nie tylko z oczu. Miał piegi, drobniutkie i śmieszne, a w słońcu jego brązowe włosy nabierały rudawego poblasku. I był na swój sposób twardy. Zawsze trzymał się trochę z boku, trochę w cieniu Jima i może nie wszyscy go doceniali, ale Misiek wiedział, że ten braciszek... - Nie bądź zły.

\- Nie jestem.

\- Ale będziesz. Nie bądź. - Poprosił i znów się obejrzał. - Oni już tu są. Nie martw się. Już idą po was.

\- Zaczekaj! Zostań! - Misiek chciał go złapać, przytrzymać. Nie wiedział czemu, ale wydało mu się to bardzo ważne, żeby zatrzymać Johna z nimi, żeby John był z nimi. Ale braciszek pokręcił głową.

\- Ellen chciałaby ugotować ten rosół - szepnął. - Przeprasza, że nie może...

\- A gdzie ona... - Zaczął i nagle się ocknął, cały we łzach, patrząc prosto w oślepiające światło. Zasłonił się ręką i ktoś kazał zgasić latarkę.

Ktoś go uniósł, ktoś coś mówił, chyba wujek Sammy, albo ciocia Amy? Albo oboje jednocześnie. 

\- Trzymam go, zabierz Joy. Cas? Możesz wstać? Możesz iść? Bobby, weźmiesz Jima? Claire, dasz radę iść sama? Chodź, to tylko kawałek w dół. Powolutku sobie zejdziemy... Mamy gorące kakao w termosach i czekoladę i mnóstwo kanapek i koce i zaraz się rozgrzejecie i pojedziemy do domu... Frank, możesz podstawić samochód bliżej? Myślę, że da się dojechać do tej krzywej sosny, co ją mijaliśmy z dziesięć minut temu...? Jak myślisz? Okay... To my powolutku zejdziemy a ty spróbuj jeszcze kawałeczek podjechać... Cas? Cas, ooooo! OOO! Dobra, dobra... Nic się nie stało, ładnie usiadłeś. Spokojnie. Bez paniki, Amy! Bez paniki! Miś, usiądź tu. Musimy zajrzeć co z tatusiem. Amy, chyba mu spadło ciśnienie... Tak, może cukier, w końcu to ty jesteś lekarzem... Nie, nie mądrzę się, kochanie. Ty tu teraz rządzisz. Okay, to my zniesiemy dzieci a potem wrócimy po ciebie i Casa, okay? Okay. Nie uciekajcie nam nigdzie!... Au! Nie bij! Zrobiłaś mi siniaka...

Misiek zamrugał. Wujek brzmiał wesoło. Żartował z ciocią. Zagadywał. Uspokajał. Przerzucił Miśka przez jedno ramię, Claire przez drugie, dziadziuś Bobby wziął Joy i zaczęli schodzić między drzewami.

Tatuś został z ciocią, bo trochę się źle poczuł, ale nie zdążył zemdleć, bo sobie usiadł pod drzewem. Ciocia podała mu kubek z piciem. Tyle zdążył zobaczyć Misiek, zanim się oddalili. Wujek poruszał się bardzo szybko, prawie biegł. Gałęzie łapały ich za ubrania i szorowały po plecach, ale Miśkowi to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Znów zaczął zasypiać.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy Misiek obudził się drugi raz, to było widno. Przeciągnął się i odrzucił przykrycie, bo zrobiło mu się za duszno i za gorąco. Popatrzył w sufit. W bok. Na okno. Pociągnął nosem. Pachniało znajomo. Frankiem!

Usiadł i rozejrzał się. Tak, byli u dziadziusia Franka. Obok Miśka leżał Jimmy, zwinięty w precelek i nakryty kołdrą i dwoma kocami. Było naprawdę bardzo ciepło i Misiek spuścił stopy na podłogę. Znał ten pokój. To salon dziadka. A to rozkładana kanapa. I kominek! Ogień buzował i trzaskał wesoło. Nad kominkiem wisiał łeb łosia. Strasznie wyleniały. Jedno szklane oko mu wyleciało i się zgubiło a z nosa sterczały jakieś trociny.

Misiek sobie przypomniał, że ~~babcia~~ Jody zawsze narzekała, że to paskudztwo i niech dziadziuś to wyniesie na śmietnik, bo na pewno tam się lęgną mole i pchły i kiedyś dziadziusia zeżrą z nogami i z jego sztucerem i ze wszystkim! Dziadziuś zawsze odpowiadał, żeby nie obrażała Władysława (tak go nazwał!) i że Władysław nie ma żadnych moli i pcheł!

\- Phi! What... Tea... is... what! - Uczył ich wymawiać dziwne imię łosia. - A teraz szybko! Władysław!

\- Przestań ich uczyć polskiego! - krzyczała ~~babcia~~ Jody. - Tylko zaśmiecasz im w głowach.

\- Kuuu... rrr... ...wa! - Sylabizowała entuzjastycznie Joy, bardzo dźwięcznie i bez żadnych problemów artykułując twarde _er_.

\- A co to znaczy? - ~~Babcia~~ Jody marszczyła się podejrzliwie, na co dziadziuś odpowiadał z niewinną miną:

\- To takie tradycyjne pozdrowienie. Wiesz... Spod Głogowa. - I dawał Joy cukierka i _piątkę_.

Babcia się nie dawała nabrać, ale nie znała polskiego ani w ząb i nie mogła dziadziusiowi nic udowodnić, więc tylko fukała gniewnie, sygnalizując, że nie dowierza łgarstwom dziadka i żeby nie przeciągał struny, bo pożałuje (i prawdę mówiąc potrafiła sprawić, żeby pożałował - dziadziuś odrobinkę się jej bał).

Misiek sprawdził, czy Jimmy mocno śpi (spał), poprawił skarpetki (za duże), podciągnął spodnie (od dresu, nie od piżamy) i otworzył drzwi prowadzące do kuchni.

\- O! Wstałeś? No, ładnie, ładnie. - Ucieszył się dziadziuś. - Wyspany? Wypoczęty? Chodź, mamy mnóstwo jedzenia, a ty pewnie głodny?

\- Jak wilk!

Roześmiali się obaj i Misiek usiadł przy niewielkim stole. W rogu kuchni stało kilka pudeł z wrzuconymi naprędce ubraniami. Napoczęta paczka pieluch. I plastikowy nocnik. Nigdy takiego nie mieli.

Nowy.

\- A gdzie tatuś?

\- W mojej sypialni. - Wyjaśnił dziadziuś. - Nie budź go.

\- Nie chcę. Tylko pytam.

\- Jajecznicę zjesz? - Dziadziuś zakrzątnął się przy piecu. - Z bekonem? Jest jeszcze sałatka, burgery, kiełbaski, mogę zrobić tosty z serem albo z masłem orzechowym... - Wyliczał zachęcająco. Misiek zdecydował się na tosty z masłem, bekon i jajka. Na początek.

\- A gdzie Joy? I Claire?

\- Z tatusiem. Tam jest duże łóżko, więc się zmieścili. - Dziadziuś nastawił mleko i tygielek z kawą. Nigdy nie pił kawy z ekspresu, nawet nie miał. Zawsze parzył w takim śmiesznym czajniczku, który przypominał wysoki rondelek. Ładnie pachniało, a dziadziuś mówił, że tylko taka kawa to kawa, bo te amerykańskie siki to szczyny kastrowanego kota. Zawsze dostawał wtedy burę od Jody, że się brzydko wyraża, więc odpowiadał, że prawda w oczy kole i że jemu te ~~szczy...~~ siki szkodzą na nerki, więc to nie jest kwestia estetyczna tylko medyczna i co Jody na to? Babcia wtedy mówiła, że przy tej ilości piwa, które dziadziuś pija, to nerki ma przepłukane jak woda w Gold River.

\- A gdzie reszta?

\- Twój wujek i Amy jeszcze przyjadą. Niedługo. Pojechali po Grejpfruta. Tatuś na pewno za nim bardzo tęskni. A Jody załatwi kilka pilnych spraw i też przyjedzie. Bardzo się o was... - Dziadziuś kaszlnął. - Głupia baba, wydzwania mi co godzina i tylko pyta, co u was i co u was. A co ma być? Wszyscy śpią, mówię a ta znów za godzinę dzwoni. Wyobrażasz sobie?

\- No. - Misiek czuł się wyspany, ale nie wypoczęty. Podparł głowę na zgiętym ręku i śledził krzątaninę dziadziusia.

\- Myślimy, żebyście pomieszkali trochę u mnie.

\- O.

\- Ale to tatuś zdecyduje. Oczywiście, on zdecyduje. - Zapewnił dziadziuś, żeby nie wyglądało, że się sam tak rządzi. - Bo jeszcze możecie zamieszkać z Jody w mieście. Ale jej mieszkanko jest małe. - Zastrzegł z troską, która zalatywała fałszem. - No, albo u wujka w Crabtown. Jak tatuś zechce. Ale gdzie tam tak w mieście... - W tonu dziadziusia Misiek wywnioskował, że dla dziadziusia _w mieście_ znaczyło mniej więcej _w norze ze szczurami, na rogu Piekła i Końca Świata_. - Sam rozumiesz.

\- Rozumiem. - Uśmiechnął się. Ślinka mu napłynęła od zapachów unoszących się znad patelni. Tłuszczyk mile skwierczał a dziadziuś szykował już ogromny talerz i mieszał kakao.

\- Dostaliście mnóstwo rzeczy. To tylko mała część. - Wskazał na pudła. - Niczego wam nie zabraknie. - Zapewnił, chociaż Misiek wcale o to nie pytał. Postawił przed nim talerz i kubek i przyglądał się jak Misiek je. - Nie martw się.

\- Wszyscy mówią, żebym się nie martwił. - Misiek przełknął pośpiesznie, prawie bez gryzienia. - Trochę mnie to wkurza. Wiem, że nie powinno, ale wkurza. Gniewasz się?

Dziadek westchnął. Chrząknął. Podrapał się po policzku, szorstkim i ciemnym od zarostu.

\- Prawie cała moja rodzina zginęła. - Wyznał spokojnie. - W drugiej wojnie. Tej prawdziwej. Bo te wasze amerykańskie, to... - Machnął ręką lekceważąco.

\- Ale ty walczyłeś w Wietnamie!

\- A tam! Gdzie mnie do mojego dziadka! To był bohater pod Monte Cassino! To byli _prawdziwi_ bohaterowie. A nie jak my... - Zamyślił się. Rozkojarzył, ale tylko na moment. - Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale wiem jak się czujesz. Jak się będziesz czuł. Jeśli teraz jesteś wkurzony, to pomnóż to przez sto. Przez tysiąc. Przyjdzie dzień, kiedy będziesz wkurzony tak, że... Bardzo. BARDZO. 

\- Pocieszasz mnie teraz? Chyba ci nie wychodzi. - Zażartował sobie, chociaż nie był w nastroju do śmiechu. 

\- Obiecaj mi coś. - Dziadziuś wyciągnął rękę przez stół i mocno chwycił wilczka. - Kiedy przyjdzie ten dzień, idź do lasu. Krzycz ile sił. Kop. Bij. Rzucaj kamieniami. Przyjdź do mnie. Nie tłum tego, nie próbuj sobie zabronić. Ale nie pokazuj tatusiowi ani maluchom, okay? Przestraszą się. A nie potrzebują. Wiem, że nie miałeś na to wpływu, ale jesteś najstarszy i teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek musisz dawać przykład. Do dupy. Wiem. - Dziadziuś skinął szczerze. - Życie czasem jest do dupy i tyle. Nic nie poradzisz. Wiesz, ile lat miał brat mojego ojca, kiedy umarł? - Misiek zjeżył się na to słowo. Słowo na _U_.

\- Nie.

\- Był rok starszy od ciebie. Tylko rok. Niemcy go zabili. W wojnę. Babcia straciła męża, rodziców, brata, dwie siostry z mężami i dziećmi i swojego syna. Został jej tylko mój tata. - Dziadziuś znów się zamyślił. - Poradzili sobie. Ty też sobie poradzisz. Okay?

\- Okay. - Obiecał Misiek.

\- Okay. - Zgodził się dziadziuś, telefon leżący na blacie zaczął wibrować i dziadziuś przewrócił oczami. Odebrał. Posłuchał. - Śpią. Nie, nie wydaje mi się, że za długo. Myślę, że bardzo im się przyda... Jody, nie trzeba... Śpią, nie musisz koniecznie teraz przyjeżdżać... Zajmę się nimi. Tak, mam sztucer i... Myślałem, że o to pytasz... A o co?... Tak, sprawdzę, czy Joy się nie zasikała i zrobię im jeść jak tylko wstaną... Tak, oczywiście, że zadzwonię... Jak tylko coś się zmieni, zadzwonię. Albo ty zadzwoń za godzinę. - Zgodził się słodkim tonem. - Nie ironizuję. Nie ironizuję... Jody, nie ironi... Kurwa, nie... Nie przeklinam! Wcale nie! Już ci tłumaczyłem, że to takie staropolskie pozdrowienie... Tak, pełne szacunku i... - Mrugnął do Miśka. - Nie nabieram cię! Jody! No, skąd! Ja?

Miś zachichotał i znów zabrał się za jajecznicę i bekon. 

Może nie mieli już domu i tata zniknął i niektórzy wybrali się na wakacje (słowo na _U_ postanowił wykreślić ze słownika), ale mieli wciąż dziadziusia. I siebie. Tatusia. Wujka, ciocię... Watahę. Jody. 

W kilku kęsach pożarł resztę porcji, ziewnął i jeszcze wrócił pospać. Dziadziuś przyszedł sprawdzić, czy obaj z Jimem są nakryci, pogmerał pogrzebaczem w kominku i coś powiedział, ale Misiek już zasnął i nie usłyszał.

Śniła mu się wojna. Bomby i wybuchy. Pożary. Ogień. 

Wszędzie ogień.

I śmierć.

 


	159. PIERWSZE DNI

Pierwsze dni nie były wcale takie trudne. Tatuś spędził je w łóżku, bo zaczął trochę kaszleć i ciocia kazała mu wypoczywać i nabrać sił, zanim jakaś infekcja się nie rozwinie.

\- Masz maluszka! Musisz o niego dbać! - Przypominała surowo.

Nie dawała mu kroplówek, ale kazała dużo pić i jeść rosół, który przywiozła od pani Burke. Nie był taki pyszny jak rosoły gotowane przez Ellen, ale tatuś posłusznie wypijał co jakiś czas kubek gorącej zupy i zjadał kawałek tosta z serem albo odrobinę makaronu. Nie chciał więcej niż parę kęsów, narzekał na mdłości i zmęczenie. Starał się dużo spać, ale Misiek przyłapał go, że przez większość czasu tylko udaje. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, albo chował się pod kołdrą. Pachniał smutkiem. Wstawał tylko do łazienki i wyglądał tak...

...jakby dźwigał plecak o wiele za ciężki na swoje siły. Powłóczył nogami.

Zupełnie inaczej niż w lesie. Wtedy miał więcej werwy, opowiadał wesołe historyjki o tacie i Miśku i szczeniaczkach...

Reszta szczeniaczków też nie czuła się najlepiej. Jimmy do nikogo się nie odzywał, nie bawił się i nie odstępował Miśka albo dziadziusia na krok. Jakby bał się zostać sam. Joy dostała książeczki do malowania i trochę zabawek i - to była naprawdę wielka niespodzianka - okazało się, że omegi znalazły na podwórku Pana Królika! Trzeba go było uprać i zaszyć, bo stracił nogę i ucho, ale Joy nie wypuszczała go z łapek, trzymała nosek blisko jego łebka i wyglądała na weselszą. Mimo to nie złaziła z łóżka i nie chciała korzystać z nocnika. Trzeba było znów zakładać jej pieluchy.

Ciocia kupiła zapas. I przywiozła Grejpfruta. Wujek wstawił do sypialni łóżeczko, ale dopiero jak je złożył. Bo musieli kupić. Bo stare się spaliło... I całą pościel Grejpfrut dostał nową. I ubranka. I nowe zabawki. Kilka książeczek, które można gryźć i piszczą jak się je naciska... Grejpfruta przewijała ciocia a potem przyjechała ~~babcia~~ Jody i uczyły Franka. I siedzieli w kuchni i rozmawiali, czy tatuś może mieszkać z Frankiem.

Ustalili, że nie może. Że potrzebuje pomocy, o wiele więcej niż dziadziuś może zrobić. Poza tym tu nie ma warunków. Jest tylko jedna mała łazienka. I tylko kuchnia, salon i jedna sypialnia. I idzie zima a dziadziuś ogrzewa domek tylko kominkiem, więc będą marznąć i się pochorują i dzieci (czyli my) nie mogą się wychowywać w takich warunkach. Wujek z ciocią kłócili się z dziadziusiem, że tatuś powinien zamieszkać u nich, na to ~~babcia~~ Jody ogłosiła, że co prawda jej mieszkanko jest za małe, ale można przecież wynająć jakiś dom w Pinewood, tylko dla nich a wtedy ona będzie cały czas pod ręką i może nawet wziąć urlop! Wujek spytał: _który? Nie ma w Pinewood domów do wynajęcia. Poza tym_ , przypomniał, _musimy znaleźć też kwatery dla Bobby'ego i chłopaków. Co prawda owczarnia ocalała, ale trudno po nich oczekiwać, że wrócą... -_ Urwał i wszyscy zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę, zanim znów zaczęli się kłócić i przekrzykiwać.

Dziadziuś powiedział wujkowi, że tatuś nie potrzebuje łaski i żeby wujek zajął się watahą, a dziadziuś zajmie się tatusiem. Wujek strasznie się zdenerwował, że dziadziuś tak mówi i ciocia musiała go uspokajać a ~~babcia~~ Jody kazała dziadziusiowi się zamknąć, bo nie wnosi nic do rozmowy i _jątrzy_. Dziadziuś się obraził i powiedział, że żadne jątrzy tylko mówi prawdę i z tej opieki Winchesterów to nic dobrego nie wynikło, tchórzliwy ----- (tu padło bardzo brzydkie słowo, nie do powtórzenia) uciekł i krzyżyk na drogę, oby nie wracał ----- (znów to słowo) złamany.

\- FRANK! - wrzasnęli wszyscy. - Nie przy dzieciach!

Nie wiem, jak reszta, ale ja się nie obraziłem. Też jestem zły na tatę, nawet bardziej niż dziadziuś Frank.

Tatuś musiał ich usłyszeć, bo wyszedł z sypialni, z Joy na ręku i oznajmił cichutko, że na razie zamieszkamy w schronisku.

\- Zmieścimy się.

\- Jak to... w schronisku? - spytała Jody, bo reszta gapiła się na tatusia z otwartymi buziami.

\- Jestem bezdomnym omegą potrzebującym pomocy. - Zażartował tatuś, ale nikt się nie roześmiał, więc westchnął. - Przemyślałem sobie. Zamieszkam w schronisku, a na wiosnę zbudujemy dom.

\- Odbudujemy - powiedział wujek.

\- Zbudujemy. - Sprostował tatuś łagodnie, chociaż moim zdaniem brzmiało to tak samo. Usiadł na taborecie z Joy na kolanach. Zaraz przyszedł Jimmy i schował się za jego plecami, ssąc kciuk. - Nowy. Nad jeziorem. Na mojej działce. Jednej z tych dwóch, co kupiłem od Franka. Za te pieniądze z książek. - Przypomniał.

Frank klepnął się w udo z zadowoleniem.

\- I dobrze! Będziesz wreszcie na swoim!

\- Cas jest na swoim! - Sprzeciwił się wujek. - Jakie: wreszcie? Jakie wreszcie! Zawsze był! Cas, jakiekolwiek miejsce wybierzesz, _jesteś_ u siebie. Ale nie musisz w ogóle się tym martwić, już rozmawialiśmy z Bobbym o budowie... 

\- Dzwoniłem do Harveya. Załatwi mi kontrakt... - Tatuś sięgnął do pudła po jakąś leżącą z wierzchu książeczkę i zaczął przewracać strony, żeby zabawić Joy. Jimmy stał tak, że prawie go nie było widać. Nadal był zajęty swoim kciukiem.

\- Po co?

\- Zarobię. - Tatuś oparł policzek na główce małej. - Czeka mnie dużo wydatków. Frank ma rację, Sam. Zajmijcie się Bobbym i chłopakami. Dla nich to pewnie były też bardzo wyczerpujące dni... Podziękuję im za pomoc przy poszukiwaniach dzieci... Jak tylko...

\- Co ty opowiadasz... - Wujek zmarszczył brwi nie zwracając uwagi na podziękowania tylko wracając do pierwszego tematu. - Nie musisz zarabiać! Nie będziesz pracować! Wataha nadal jest razem, nadal dbamy o siebie nawzajem! Poza tym Dean niedługo wróci i...

Tatuś nie przerywał oglądania książki z Joy, nawet nie podniósł głowy, kiedy odpowiadał wujkowi.

\- Umiem pracować. Poradzę sobie. 

\- Nie musisz. Nie rozumiesz? Mamy mnóstwo pieniędzy! Amy, powiedz coś! Odezwij się!

\- Frank ma rację. - Wtrącił tatuś. - Nie będę dla was ciężarem.

\- Jakim ciężarem! - warknął wujek. Dziadziuś siedział zadowolony i przytakiwał tatusiowi, ~~babcia~~  Jody się gapiła na niego, a ciocia starała się uspokoić wujka, bo ciągle podnosił głos. - Nie bredź!

\- Sam! - Złapała go za łokieć, ale nie dał sobie przerwać.

\- Dean zadbał o was, zostawił fundusze na takie sytuacje! Pieniądze to akurat ostatnia z rzeczy, o które musisz pytać!...

\- Nie zbuduję domu za smocze złoto - powiedział tatuś, jak to on: cicho i łagodnie. I spytał Joy, czy podoba się jej historyjka. - Zostawmy to. Teraz najważniejsze: musimy zająć się dziećmi. I Ellen.

To znaczyło, że trzeba zrobić pogrzeb.

Nie wiem jak go opisać.

Pogrzeb.

Do tej pory widziałem pogrzeby tylko na filmach.

I ten był trochę jak z filmu. Chmurzyło się. Padało. Przestawało, padało... Wszyscy mieli parasole. Mnóstwo czarnych parasoli, chwiejących się na wietrze. Nie wiedziałem, że będzie tak zimno. Naprawdę zimno. I mokro. Chciałem stamtąd uciec, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć. Nie mogłem nic powiedzieć. Chciało mi się płakać, ale nie płakałem, po prostu tam stałem i udawałem, że to tylko film. Że tylko udajemy, wszyscy. Ci ludzie z miasteczka... Znów przyjechali, jak na ślub rodziców. Ciężko uwierzyć, że był raptem trzy tygodnie temu...

A wydawało się, że minęło sto lat.

Tatuś w połowie uroczystości zasłabł i zrobiło się zamieszanie. Wujek zaprowadził go do samochodu, Joy ryczała, bo chciała iść z nim i wyrywała się ~~babci~~ Jody z ramion, Jimmy ryczał, wszyscy wyglądali na zdenerwowanych...

Pobiegłem do samochodu, gdzie ciocia dawała tatusiowi jakiś zastrzyk a tatuś powtarzał: _musimy poczekać na Deana! Musimy! Dean powinien tu być, nie możemy bez Deana! Nie możemy! Dean musi się z nimi pożegnać... Jak możemy ich pochować bez Deana?... Musimy poczekać na niego..._

Ciocia się popłakała i Jody się popłakała i ja też zacząłem płakać.

To był najgorszy dzień mojego życia.

 

* * *

 

To był początek zupełnie innego życia.

Nie podobały mi się te zmiany i z dnia na dzień wcale nie było lepiej. Było gorzej. Tatuś miał dni, kiedy w ogóle nie wstawał. Jimmy zaczął się moczyć. Zacząłem budzić się w nocy i prowadzać go do łazienki, ale to niewiele pomagało. Poza tym Jimmy często płakał przez sen.

Tata by się bardzo przydał.

Do świąt czekałem na niego. Myślałem, że przyjedzie. Że może wie, jak bardzo tęsknimy i jak bardzo go potrzebujemy. Czasem myślałem, że nawet jeśli nie przyjedzie do nas, tylko do Mary, Johna i Ellen, to chociaż się zobaczymy. Chciałbym go poprosić... Zapytać... Żeby może na trochę został... Troszeczkę, kilka dni...

Dla Jima.

Dla tatusia.

Teraz już nie czekam.

Myślę, że już nie przyjedzie.

Dziadziuś mówi, żeby się lepiej nie pokazywał. Jest okropnie zły.

Często u nas bywa. Odwiedza nas. Bo się przeprowadziliśmy. Do schroniska. Mamy tam trzy pokoje. Małe. W jednym mieszka tatuś z Grejpfrutem. W drugim Claire i Joy, ale Joy ciągle ucieka do tatusia. Nie da się jej upilnować. Ciągle chce z nim być. Ja mieszkam z Jimmym. Mamy piętrowe łóżko. Szafkę, zabawki, książki. Wszystko nowe... Wujek z ciocią za każdym razem przywożą całe paczki. Byliśmy też kilka razy na zakupach i wybieraliśmy. Ja, Jimmy i nawet Joy. Co tylko chcieliśmy. To tak jakby dostać mnóstwo prezentów na raz.

Nie, wcale się nie cieszyłem.

Jedyna miła rzecz w tej sytuacji, to wujek Gabe. Zamieszkał z nami w schronisku. Zanosi tatusiowi jedzenie i karmi go. Mówi, że Jimmy ma regres, ale mu przejdzie. Że to przez stres. Gramy w gry. Oglądamy filmy. Robimy sobie popcorn. Wujek Gabe ciągle nas próbuje rozśmieszyć. Na razie mu się to nie udaje.

Ale się stara.

 

 

Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie normalnie. Wczoraj Jimmy narysował obrazek. Pierwszy od tamtego... Od tego co się stało. Wolałbym go nie oglądać.

~~Wiecie jak to jest, gdy pali się człowiek?~~

~~Wiecie jak to jest, gdy pali się wasz młodszy brat?~~

 

 

Strasznie płakałem.

Nie chciałem, ale nie mogłem nic poradzić. Zrobiłem tak, jak poradził dziadziuś. Poszedłem do lasu, żeby nikt mnie nie widział. Było mi wstyd.

Alfy nie płaczą.

 

 

Może przestałem być alfą?

 

 

Kiedyś mogłem zapytać tatę...

 

 

Nienawidzę go.

 

 

Nienawidzę.

 

 


	160. DRUGI ETAP

Gabriel wszedł do sypialni i od razu nachylił się nad łóżeczkiem Grejpfruta, który stał przy szczebelkach i rozpaczliwie się żalił, co było bardzo nietypowe dla tego wyjątkowo spokojnego i cierpliwego z natury wilczka.

\- Już, już... Nie płacz. No, nie płacz. - Gabe podrzucił go kilka razy, żartobliwie nacisnął czubek różowego noska, naśladując dźwięk klaksonu, otarł palec ze smarków i westchnął. - Wujek się wszystkim zajmie. Nie ma potrzeby tak ryczeć.

Położył bobasa na przewijaku i skrzywił się teatralnie.

\- No! Grejpfrut! Owockami to ty nie pachniesz! - Mrugnął wesoło i chłopczyk przestał szlochać, zainteresowany minami wujka.

Zorientował się już, że dojdzie do zmiany niekorzystnie zapełnionej pieluchy i przestał się martwić. Wsadził tłuściutkie kciuki do buzi i zaczął glamać, próbując jednocześnie coś powiedzieć.

\- Miś? Miś! - krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że wystarczająco donośnie. - Miś! Przynieś Grejpfrutowi kaszę!

\- Już niosę. Wiem. - Misiek zjawił się z butelką, rozejrzał po pokoju i skrzywił nieznacznie. - Trzeba wywietrzyć.

\- Ba. Trzeba, ale mamy jakąś kolejność odśnieżania, co nie? Grejpfrut? Ważne rzeczy najpierw. Okay, dupka sucha. - Gabe oznajmił z zadowoleniem, zapinając kolorowe szeleczki. - Możesz go zabrać i nakarmić? Ja spróbuję tu trochę ogarnąć.

Misiek skinął i wziął malca na ręce.

\- Masz. - Podał mu butlę z gęstą kaszką. Grejpfrut chwycił ją łapczywie i zaczął ssać, wyraźnie wygłodzony. - Chodź. Zobaczymy, co u Jima. Jak zjesz, to się pobawimy. Chcesz? Zbudujemy wieżę, a potem ją zburzymy. Super zabawa.

Misiek zamknął drzwi a Gabe wyrzucił brudy do kosza. Odsunął zasłony i przez chwilę patrzył przez okno. Od połowy listopada zaczął padać śnieg i mróz malował szyby w fantazyjne wzory. Las stał niewzruszony, cichy i pokryty białymi czapami, jak fura przyprószonych cukrem pudrem pączków. Trzy dni temu ~~ledwo przytargali~~ dumnie przynieśli z Adamem wielką choinkę i wspólnie z dziećmi i omegami ubrali ją w salonie na dole. Pomagał głównie Misiek. Grejfrut był upojony kolorowymi bombkami i światełkami i nie mógł oderwać oczu od tych atrakcji, nawet Joy i Jimmy przyglądali się z zainteresowaniem.

To był miły dzień.

\- Cas? - Podszedł do łóżka i kucnął przy krawędzi, zaglądając pod kołdrę. - Cas... Cas.

Omega zaciskał powieki, nieudolnie oszukując, że śpi. Gabe odsunął róg i tak jak Grejpfrutowi, nacisnął bratu czubek nosa.

\- Bip! Biiip! - powiedział. - Wiem, że nie śpisz. A nawet jeśli, to muszę cię obudzić. Już jedenasta. Wstawaj.

\- Nie. - Cas nakrył się z powrotem, razem z głową.

\- Nie przewijałeś Grejpfruta od wczoraj, co? - spytał bez irytacji. - Biedak, ufajdał się po pachy. Nie słyszałeś jak ryczał?

\- Nie.

Gabe westchnął i jeszcze raz ściągnął kołdrę, tym razem nie tylko z głowy i ramion.

\- Wstań. Pójdziemy do łazienki. Bo za chwilę ty też się ufajdasz a tobie nie chcę podcierać tyłka. No! Już! Wstawaj. - Popędził łagodnie, jednocześnie chwyciwszy omegę wprawnym gestem. - Wstawaj.

Cas zajęczał i chciał się odsunąć na drugi koniec łóżka, ale Gabe już nie dał się nabrać. Przećwiczyli to kilka razy.

\- Żadne takie. Wstawaj. - Zażądał stanowczo. - Cas, musisz iść do łazienki. I musisz coś zjeść.

\- Nie jestem głodny... - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, siadając. Właściwie trudno to było nazwać siedzeniem. Zgiął się w pałąk, jakby ktoś mu przetrącił kręgosłup, ręce zwiesił między kolanami.

\- Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść. - Gabe klęknął, żeby mu włożyć kapcie na stopy.

Z bliska wyglądał strasznie. Wyciągnięta twarz, zapadłe policzki, blade jak kreda, z sinawymi otoczkami wokół oczu. Pełne zwykle, nieco dziewczęce wargi, którymi potrafił się tak zaraźliwie uśmiechać, teraz spierzchły, spękały i jakby straciły kontury. Kąciki opadły, nadając jego twarzy wyraz posępny i zgorzkniały.

\- Zaprowadzę cię teraz tam, gdzie nawet alfy chadzają piechotą... - Próbował go rozbawić, ale żart był raczej marny i nie obraził się, że Cas tylko spojrzał, na poły z wyrzutem, na poły zdziwiony. - Będziesz wiedział, co zrobić, nie? Najpierw jedno, potem drugie. Albo odwrotnie. Mnie jest wszystko jedno, byle byś zostawił elegancki pakuneczek w otworze na listy... - Znów zażartował. - I spuść wodę. A potem umyj ręce. Okay? I dam ci świeżą bieliznę i piżamę, bo nie chcemy, żebyś zaczął przyciągać muchy... Dobra? Jeśli już coś masz przyciągać, to motylki. Zaczniesz przyciągać motylki? Hm? Okay, Zgredku. Wiem, że to nieśmieszne, ale nie pomagasz mi tą miną. - Westchnął. - Przebierzesz się sam, czy mam ci pomóc? Hm?

\- Sam. - W jego głosie pobrzmiała słaba nuta urazy i Gabe się uśmiechnął.

I dobrze, niech się obrazi. Niech się zacznie złościć. Niech _reaguje_. Najgorsze, to jak leży taki wiotki, bezwładny jak lalka, ni przytomny, ni śpiący, pogrążony w jakichś myślach, wspomnieniach, zanurzony w nich tak głęboko, że nie reagował na nic, nawet na płacz i wołanie dzieci.

Gabe się martwił i każdego dnia martwił się bardziej, bo każdego dnia było z Casem gorzej.

Jeszcze zaraz po przeprowadzce do schroniska Cas jakoś tam się kręcił, pakował, rozpakowywał, urządzał pokoje, jeszcze przyjmował gości, próbował nawet raz czy drugi coś ugotować dla dzieci i omeg, ale potem zaczął coraz dłużej spać, coraz rzadziej odmawiał, gdy chętne i pomocne omegi wyręczały go w opiece nad maluchami... Coraz mniej jadł. Przestał wychodzić z pokoju. Z łóżka. A ostatnio Gabe musiał mu przypominać o chodzeniu do łazienki.

Prowadzać go.

Przypominać o myciu, wkładać w ręce czyste ubrania na zmianę. Sprawdzać, czy rzeczywiście się przebrał, umył. 

Rozmawiał o tym z Amy i czytał kilka artykułów, żeby zaznajomić się z tematem i wiedzieć, co go czeka. Co ich wszystkich czeka. No, więc nie jest to takie skomplikowane: pięć etapów żałoby. Łatwo zapamiętać. Cas był w drugim.

Dosłownie rozpadał się na kawałki. Wszystkie, nawet najprostsze czynności i codzienna rutyna sprawiały nagle ogromną trudność. Amy mówiła, że to normalne. Że to naturalna reakcja na ogromny stres związany ze śmiercią najbliższych.

Był tylko jeden haczyk: Cas nosił maluszka. Powinien o siebie dbać, porządnie się odżywiać, wysypiać i nie denerwować.

A nie dbał, nie jadł, nie sypiał (a przynajmniej nie tak, żeby efektywnie wypocząć). O (nie)denerwowaniu nie ma co mówić. Obojgu przeszło przez myśl to i owo.

Zresztą, to jakiś pieprzony cud, że maluch utrzymał się aż do tej pory. Jaskinie, spływ tym pieprzonym, podziemnym strumieniem wprost do jeziora, kąpiel w lodowatej wodzie, podtopienie, pół doby biegania po lesie w poszukiwaniu dzieciaków, wiadomość o smoku... O... Cóż, o tym, co się stało.

I jak wisienka na torcie - o odejściu Deana.

Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu: Dean dał nogę, zostawił omegę z całym tym pierdolnikiem na głowie, zrozpaczonego i bezdomnego, za to z kolejnym dzieciakiem w brzuchu.

 _Pierdolony gwiazdor._ Gabe nie mógł się powstrzymać, wspominając jak to Dean się zawsze puszył, prężył muskuły, pozował na wielkiego obrońcę omegi, wielkiego przywódcę watahy i troskliwego ojca rodziny. _Chronię, bronię, karmię. I wymagam... A gdzie teraz jesteś, Winchester? Łatwo było dawać w zęby Charliemu i wyganiać mnie. Ale jak przyszły prawdziwe problemy, to podkuliłeś ogon i tyle cię widzieli._

Frank opowiedział mu o tym esemesie, w którym Dean oznajmił, że nie jest już alfą. Teoretycznie było możliwe, że alfa abdykuje. Bobby był takim alfą, zrzekł się władzy na rzecz młodszego i silniejszego wilka, ale nie opuścił watahy. Nie uciekł. Gabe zawsze słyszał, że to zasadnicza różnica między alfami i omegami: te pierwsze nigdy nie uciekają. Nie cofają się i nie uznają za pokonanych przed walką. To omegi zawsze były tymi tchórzami, którymi się gardziło.

To na omegi nigdy nie można było liczyć. Były tylko balastem dla watahy i wataha traktowała je jak balast.

Obciążenie.

A mówiąc o tym...

...Amy przeszkoliła Gabe'a na wypadek... wypadku. Żeby nie spanikował, gdy zobaczy krew na prześcieradle. Że to całkiem możliwe, bo natura nie dopuszcza do rozwoju ciąży w okresie przedłużającego się stresu.

\- Organizm przestawia się w tryb awaryjny, kryzysowy i zaczyna od...

\- Spuszczenia _b a l a s t u_? - Podpowiedział oschle. Amy się stropiła, ale niechętnie skinęła twierdząco.

\- Dziecko to ogromne obciążenie. - Zaczęła, jakby musiała się usprawiedliwić. - Wzrost hormonów stresu i utrzymywanie się ich wysokiego stężenia przez jakiś czas sygnalizuje organizmowi, że warunki nie są sprzyjające. - Tłumaczyła łagodnie. - Gdy organizm walczy o własne przetrwanie, nie ma zasobów i sił, by walczyć jeszcze o płód.

Gabe wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na swoje nadgarstki. Rany się zabliźniły, narosły świeże tkanki i różowa, cienka jak u dziecka skóra. Swędziała. Nie odzyskał jeszcze pełnej sprawności, ale lekarze w szpitalu byli pod wrażeniem, jak szybko się goiło.

\- Sam nie wiem, czy nie byłoby dla niego lepiej.

Amy chyba miała odmienne zdanie, ale milczała.

Gabe był więc przygotowany, że któregoś dnia przyjdzie obudzić Casa, pomoże mu wstać z łóżka i zobaczy skrzepy na pościeli. Trochę może nawet na to czekał. To dziecko byłoby tylko jeszcze jednym z licznych obciążeń, kolejnym kamieniem u nogi. Cholerny Dean Winchester. Zrobił dzieciaka i zwiał. Cas zasługiwał, żeby się na zawsze od niego uwolnić. Raz na zawsze. Im szybciej by doszedł do siebie, tym lepiej. Za kilka miesięcy mógłby zacząć już wracać do równowagi. Miał tyle na głowie, tyle rzeczy na niego czekało, tyle spraw...

Kolejne dziecko, noworodek... Nawet z pomocą życzliwych omeg i oczywiście jego, Gabe'a (Gabe nie wyobrażał sobie zostawiać go ani teraz, ani w przewidywalnej przyszłości), to byłoby zbyt... Za wiele. Po prostu za wiele.

Ale dziś prześcieradło było czyste.

Gabe podtrzymał brata jak inwalidę i kroczek za kroczkiem podreptali razem do pobliskiej łazienki.

\- Stacja kibelek. - Oznajmił ze sztuczną wesołością. - Tu zaparkujemy. Pamiętasz co masz zrobić? Siku i kupa - powiedział jak do dziecka. - Zmień ubranie. Tu kładę czyste a brudne wrzuć do kosza. Okay? - Poinstruował. - Okay? Cas, spójrz na mnie.

\- Okay. - Powtórzył automatycznie.

\- Zamykam drzwi. Ściągnij spodnie. - Chwilkę przyglądał się niemrawym ruchom omegi, upewniając się, że na pewno Cas rozumie, gdzie jest i po co tu przyszedł. Zamknął łazienkę. Zerknął na zegarek i pomaszerował do sypialni. Otworzył okno na oścież, żeby dobrze przewietrzyć. Pościel zmieniał trzy dni temu, więc tylko przetrzepał poduszki i zerwał kołdrę, żeby naciągnąć zrolowane prześcieradło i strzepnąć narzutę i koce.

Cas nocami się strasznie wiercił. We śnie. Póki był przytomny, nawet jak udawał, że śpi, to leżał bez ruchu, ale najwyraźniej koszmary dawały mu się we znaki...

\- Joy! A co ty tu... Tatuś poszedł do łazienki. Też chcesz? Na nocniczek? - Wziął ją na ręce. Dziewczynka pokręciła przecząco. - Jesteś już duża. Nie możesz ciągle nosić pieluchy... - powiedział poważnie, zamknął okno i wyszedł na korytarz. - Przecież już tak ładnie robiłaś na nocniczek. Wiem, że troszkę się denerwujesz, ale może spróbujesz sobie przypomnieć jak to jest chodzić bez pieluszki, co? Nie jesteś małą dzidzią, jak Grejpfrut.

\- Jestem! - wykrzyknęła, obejmując go łapkami za szyję.

\- Nie jesteś. Jesteś bardzo dzielną dziewczynką. Bardzo, bardzo dzielną. - Mocno ją przytulił i zniósł na dół. - Rachel, możesz wziąć Joy? Zmień jej pieluchę i daj coś zjeść... Muszę zobaczyć jak radzą sobie chłopcy. - Oddał bratanicę w bezpieczne ramiona. Rachel była bardzo opiekuńcza i świetnie sobie radziła z mniejszymi dziećmi. Była wielką pomocą.

Jak wszystkie omegi w schronisku.

Gabe wrócił na górę i zajrzał do sypialni chłopaków. Grejpfrut siedział na łóżku między Miśkiem a Jimmym i dojadał kaszkę. Misiek czytał na głos jakąś książeczkę, a Jimmy słuchał, półleżąc na poduszkach.

Jimmy był drugim zmartwieniem Gabe'a i Amy (i trzeba uczciwie przyznać, całej watahy). Zamknął się w sobie i milczał całymi dniami, zapatrzony w okno, albo w ścianę. Często budził się z krzykiem. Sikał w łóżko, chociaż na zmianę z Miśkiem Gabe starał się go prowadzać do łazienki, przed spaniem i w nocy.

Lgnął do starszego brata i Misiek na szczęście nie odtrącał go ze zniecierpliwieniem, wręcz przeciwnie, zachęcał go do towarzyszenia sobie w zwykłych domowych czynnościach. Nie było mowy na razie o zabawie. Ani Miś, ani tym bardziej Jimmy nie byli w nastroju do hałaśliwej bieganiny zwyczajnej dla zdrowych chłopców w ich wieku. Ale Jimmy po początkowym otępieniu, wreszcie zaczął słuchać czytanych historyjek. I rysować.

Te rysunki nie nadawały się na powieszenie na lodówce. Były zbyt niepokojące. Makabryczne. Gabe chował je do tekturowej teczki w szafce koło swojego łóżka. Cas nie powinien ich oglądać. Misiek też nie za bardzo. To dzielny chłopak, zadziwiająco dojrzały i odpowiedzialny, ale sam Gabe patrzył wstrząśnięty na jeden z nich. Jeden z pierwszych.

Mała postać otoczona jęzorami ognia, wyrastającymi z rozłożonych szeroko ramion i głowy. I twarz.

Gabe przypomniał sobie ten słynny obraz człowieczka na moście. _Krzyk_. Krzywa twarz bez rysów i szeroko otwarte usta bez warg.

Jimmy musiał widzieć Johna. Musiał go słyszeć. Na pewno słyszał ten świdrujący, przenikliwy skowyt niewyobrażalnego cierpienia... Podobno bliźnięta łączy szczególna więź. A jeśli Jimmy nie tylko widział i słyszał, ale też... trochę... czuł?

Gabe wolał o tym nie myśleć. Nie wiedzieć. Nie pytać.

\- Co zjemy na lunch? - spytał i chłopcy zerknęli na niego, więc się uśmiechnął tak beztrosko, jak tylko potrafił. - Gofry, bita śmietana i syrop czekoladowy? Czy tosty z masłem orzechowym i galaretką? A może hot dogi? - Wymieniał dania, które mogły ich skusić. Zwłaszcza Jima. Nie czas na trzymanie diety. Jeśli chłopak zażyczyłby sobie pizzę, lody, chałwę i colę do popicia, to Gabe byłby zachwycony, mogąc mu to wszystko zaserwować i patrzeć, jak zajada. Niestety, Jimmy, podobnie jak Cas, nie miał apetytu i każdy kęs okupiony był prośbami, namowami i podstępami.

Jimmy nachylił się do ucha Miśka i coś szepnął. Misiek powtórzył głośno.

\- Ziemniaka. Pieczonego.

\- Pieczony ziemniak. Super. Też chętnie zjem! Zamówienie przyjęte! - Gabe zasalutował i zawrócił do łazienki, żeby odholować Casa do łóżka.

Może omega też zje ziemniaka? Pieczonego w folii, z odrobiną masła i czosnku, z ziołami i solą?

Oby. Oby im wrócił apetyt.

\- Okay, Cassie. Widzę, że zmieniłeś piżamę. Bardzo ładnie. Jestem bardzo zadowolony. Ręce umyłeś? Nie? Okay, chodź, umyjemy razem. Masz mydło, trzymaj. Grejpfrut to mały żarłok. Kocham tego chłopaka. Rośnie jak na drożdżach, okrąglutki bączek. A Jimmy właśnie zażyczył sobie ziemniaka. Kto by pomyślał? Obstawiałem pączki, albo batoniki Hersheya, albo przynajmniej hamburgera z podwójnym serem... A ten chce ziemniaka! - Roześmiał się, jak z najlepszego dowcipu. - Zjadłbyś ziemniaka? Wiesz, w folii, z przyprawami? Nie? A co byś zjadł? Cas, co byś zjadł? Masz ręcznik, wytrzyj. Okay. Chodź, idziemy do łóżka. Dobrze się czujesz? A wiesz, że Bobby dzwonił? Pytał, czy może przyjechać... Chciałby cię odwiedzić. Martwi się o ciebie.

\- Może jutro. - Cas wpełzł pod kołdrę i odwrócił się plecami do okna i do Gabe'a.

\- Słuchaj, nie to że jestem jego wielkim fanem, bo nie, ale naprawdę się martwi o ciebie. Ciągle wydzwania. I on i reszta chłopaków...

To była prawda. Amy i Sam przyjeżdżali regularnie nie czekając na zaproszenia, ale oprócz nich była jeszcze cała wataha. I naprawdę się martwili. Interesowali. Oferowali pomoc. Rufus nadal wyznaczał patrole, które czuwały nad schroniskiem. Gabe miał niejasne poczucie, że ta ochrona była silniejsza teraz niż kiedykolwiek, ale nie wnikał w szczegóły - po tym, jak pewnego dnia powiedział, że dla bezpieczeństwa Casa i dzieci najlepiej byłoby ich wywieźć gdzieś daleko i że on może to zorganizować, cała reszta, w tym również jego największy sojusznik, Frank, oznajmiła, że schronisko jest bezpieczne.

\- Mamy na was oko - powiedział Bobby tym swoim burkliwym tonem złośliwego tetryka. I to był koniec dyskusji.

Fakt. Adam powiedział, że bety z watahy przywożą całą aprowizację. Schronisko nie przyjmuje nowych omeg i postanowiono, że aż do wiosny żadna omega nie opuści schroniska (nie to, żeby któraś się wybierała).

\- Jesteśmy zamknięci? - spytał Gabe i Adam skinął.

\- Wiedzą co robią. Ufam im. - Oznajmił spokojnie. - Jestem tu najdłużej. Kilka lat. Pomijając Casa te szczeniaczki należą do watahy. Misiek, Grejpfrut i Joy to alfy. Wataha ich nie zostawi.

\- O ile wataha przetrwa. - Gabe nie miał złudzeń. Historia jego własnej rodziny nauczyła go, że czasem wyjęcie jednego, najmniejszego klocka powoduje, że wszystko się sypie. Jemu się zdawało, że wataha Uriela jest niepokonana. Zasobna, prowadzona z żelazną dyscypliną, opartą na bezwzględnych zasadach. Kult siły i sprytu, sztywna hierarchia, wojskowy dryl... 

Winchester wykończył ich w dwa tygodnie. Pieprzony Winchester. Pieprzony, zadufany w sobie alfa. Pieprzony zadufany w sobie Uriel i ten śliski, podstępny Zachariasz, nie znający żadnych granic przyzwoitości poza własnym zyskiem. Pieprzone, cholerne alfy, które grają w niebezpieczne gry, a za ich błędy i wygórowane ambicje płacą tacy jak on. Bety i omegi. Najsłabsi. Ci, których te pieprzone alfy wykorzystują do własnych celów, mamiąc obietnicą ochrony i prosperity. A kiedy przychodzą ciężkie czasy?

Nie ma Uriela. Nie ma Zachariasza. Nie ma watahy.

Nie ma Winchestera.

Jest tylko bałagan. Rozpacz. Chaos. Pustka i samotność.

Nikt nie wiedział tego lepiej niż on. Gabe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Znalazłam ładną grafikę z Deanem i Casem. Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć więcej takich ładnych obrazków to wyguglajcie autorkę: euclase. ma konto na deviantart. A tu jej obrazek o tytule: Mercy.

 

 

 


	161. NA KRAWĘDZI ŻYCIA

\- Śpij, ja się nim zajmę. - Gabe nachylił się nad łóżkiem Miśka i nakrył go kołdrą. Zdjął Jima z górnej pryczy, otulił kocem, który na takie okazje wisiał na poręczy i zaniósł do łazienki.

Jimmy zanosił się szlochem tak gwałtownym, że prawie się dusił, ale Gabe już potrafił sobie z tym radzić. Zapalił światło, postawił chłopca na dywaniku, tym razem bardzo mocno go owinął, naprawdę ciasno, jakby zakładał mu kaftan bezpieczeństwa, usiadł na klapie sedesu i przytulił go, a Jim powolutku zaczął się uspokajać. Gabe nucił cicho jakąś przypadkową piosenkę, zasłyszaną w radiu, czując jak Jim wiotczeje, mięknie i wtula się buzią w jego ramię.

\- Znów zły sen?

Jim jeszcze trochę się zanosił, ale atak mijał, oddech się wyrównywał. I nie spał. To najważniejsze. Jim większość swoich panicznych napadów strachu i rozpaczy zaczynał w trakcie koszmarów, z których nie mógł się wybudzić. Siadał sztywno na łóżku, z zaciśniętymi powiekami i nieludzko skowyczał, jak psiak przywiązany do drzewa trawionego płomieniami.

\- Okay, Kapitanie Ameryka. Ściągaj piżamę. - Gabe odwinął go z koca i pomógł się rozebrać. Spodnie miały świeżą plamę moczu w kroku a bluza była wilgotna od potu. Nic nowego. - Wskakuj. Woda jest gorąca.

Odczekał chwilkę, aż kabina się nieco nagrzeje i zaparuje, wpuścił go do brodzika i podał butelkę z żelem. To był ich mały sekrecik: płyn był przeznaczony dla małych dziewczynek, mienił się brokatem w kształcie różowych i złotych gwiazdek i opalizował na skórze, a piana pachniała musem malinowym i bitą śmietaną. Oficjalnie należał do Joy, ale gdy tylko Gabe zauważył, że Jim go uwielbia, chociaż wstydzi się przyznać, zaczął mu podsuwać go podczas ich nocnych _eskapad_. Zrobiłby wszystko, byleby pocieszyć tego wilczka i poprawić mu humor. Różowe i złote gwiazdki? Proszę bardzo.

\- Spiderman czy Batman? - Pokazał dwie piżamy do wyboru i zaczekał, aż Jimmy wskaże palcem. - Okay, Spiderman. Idziesz na półkę. Sorry. - Odłożył ubranie do szafki. Potrzebowali tak często świeżych piżam, że któregoś dnia Gabe usunął z jednej z półek zapas papieru toaletowego i umieścił tam kilka kompletów na zmianę, skarpetki, majtki, żeby nie nosić z sypialni.

Schował też w rogu nebulizator ze środkiem rozkurczowym. Dwukrotnie musieli go użyć, bo Jimmy zaczął sinieć. Gabe nie wiedział, jak udało mu się wtedy zachować zimną krew, ale z każdym kolejnym atakiem radził sobie lepiej. Koc, ulubiony płyn, piżamy do wyboru, nebulizator, w szafce za lustrem lek uspokajający - lista niezbędnego zaopatrzenia odhaczona.

Szukał sposobów. Na ten z kocem wpadł przypadkiem, przeglądając internet i natknął się na tajemnicze wyrażenie thunder blanket for dogs. W pierwszej chwili ominął je wzrokiem, ale potem cofnął się o kilka stron, by je odnaleźć i sprawdzić. Okazało się, że to rodzaj kamizelki dla psów, zaprojektowanej tak, aby je uspokajać w czasie burzy. W sprzedaży było wiele rodzajów, nazywanych różnie: antystresowe, przeciwlękowe, uspokajające... Zaczął zgłębiać temat i okazało się, że pewne bodźce przynoszą ulgę nie tylko domowym czworonogom: psom i kotom, ale też działają na niemowlęta i osoby z depresją czy niektórymi formami autyzmu. Gabe z uwagą obejrzał kilka filmików instruujących, jak chwycić rozkrzyczane niemowlę, żeby je uspokoić. Jak zastosować ciasne zawijanie, żeby przywrócić poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Doszedł do wniosku, że kluczowe tu jest wrażenie pewnego ściśnięcia i skrępowania ramion, naśladujące mocny... uścisk. Zaopatrzył się więc w gruby, nieco szorstki koc z wełny i metodą prób i błędów wypracował procedurę postępowania z Jimem.

Po pierwsze: wynieść go z sypialni, żeby nie przeszkadzać Miśkowi, który nie powinien wiecznie nie dosypiać i denerwować się braciszkiem. I żeby zmienić otoczenie, pomóc Jimowi się obudzić. Łazienka była najlepszym miejscem do tego celu, jasno oświetlona, ciepła i wygodna. Nikt im nie przeszkadzał i oni nie przeszkadzali nikomu.

Kombinacja ciasnego zawinięcia, mocny, unieruchamiający uścisk i nucenie piosenek szybko przywracały Jimowi spokój. Im szybciej Gabe zareagował, im szybciej zdołał go wynieść, zanim szloch przerodził się w histerię z zaburzeniami oddechu, skurczem krtani i oskrzeli i całą serią towarzyszących komplikacji, tym szybciej Jim się wybudzał, uspokajał i mogli przejść do kolejnego etapu: gorący prysznic.

Piana, bąbelki, piszcząca kaczuszka i brokatowy żel... Gabe zaczął być ekspertem od kąpielowych akcesoriów dla dzieci i z zainteresowaniem śledził wszelkie ekstrawagancje: pachnące, musujące kulki i proszki, śmieszne mydła w kształcie zabawek albo z zatopionymi w kostkach niespodziankami, różnego rodzaju dozowniki, przykuwające uwagę i zachęcające dziecko do naciskania i patrzenia, którędy coś wyleci (osobiście uwielbiał nochal, z którego trzeba było wyciskać gęste gluty zielonego szamponu pachnącego owocowymi dropsami) a nawet samodzielnie zrobił według znalezionego w internecie przepisu własny płyn: z żelu pod prysznic i fluorescencyjnych farbek do ciała. Zamontował specjalną żarówkę i Jim z zachwytem rozmazywał na brzuchu i ścianach świecące smugi, zapominając o dręczących wizjach śmierci brata-bliźniaka.

Gabe usiadł na podłodze przy brodziku, oparł się o chłodne kafelki i na moment przymknął powieki. Wczoraj Cas znów wybrał się na groby. Chociaż mu tłumaczyli, że nie może się tak cichaczem wymykać, że jest za zimno, śnieg po kolana a on powinien na siebie uważać. Połowa lutego nie sprzyjała takim wyprawom. Ze schroniska w tym kopnym śniegu przez las to były jakieś trzy godziny marszu w jedną stronę.

Pilnowali go, ale Cas okazywał się całkiem sprytny w omijaniu straży, potrafił wykorzystać jakiś moment, gdy Gabe był zajęty a omegi, z całą dla nich sympatią, były zbyt łatwowierne, ufne i naiwne. Kiedy informował je, że idzie się zdrzemnąć, brały to za dobrą monetę, gdy tymczasem on już przekładał nogę przez parapet i zsuwał się w zaspę a potem lazł te trzy godziny, przemoknięty i zmarznięty, zanim Adam z Miśkiem, albo któryś z chłopaków Bobby'ego nie dogonili go dżipem i nie odwieźli do domu.

Gabe czuł się nieswojo, zerkając na brata. Wychudł i zmarniał wyraźnie, ale brzuch mu się zaokrąglił i pod swetrem wystawał jak piłka do koszykówki. Więc tak to wygląda. Niby wiedział, że Cas jest... Hermafrodytą. Co za dziwaczne słowo. Dziwaczne słowo na dziwaczną... Jak to nazwać? Przypadłość? Zaburzenie? Mutacja? Niby wiedział, skąd się wzięli bratankowie i bratanice, ale wcześniej pojawiał się z okazji ich urodzin, gdy Cas już wyglądał _płasko_. Nie tak jak teraz, z tym pękatym brzuchem pełnym... szczeniaczka. Żywego, ruchliwego czegoś, co nie dało się wygonić przez pięć miesięcy i Amy była dobrej myśli.

Czy Gabe był dobrej myśli? 

Tęsknił za normalnością, ale tu i teraz wszystko było od niej dalekie. Dom, który przypominał pensjonat, z mnóstwem innych, miłych, ale jednak obcych gości. Mijali się na korytarzach, w kuchni, w pralni i czasem w łazience, chociaż omegi starały się zostawić im tyle prywatności, ile tylko zdołały. Rodzina, która rozpruła się jak zetlała tkanina. Wataha niby funkcjonowała, Bobby dbał o nich, zapewniał ochronę i utrzymanie, nawet przyjechał kilka razy z Samem i Amy, ale nieuśmierzony ból niedawnej tragedii i drażniąca, niewyjaśniona nieobecność Deana zalegały na ich relacjach cieniem i ciężarem. Cas gapił się w podłogę lub ścianę z twarzą pozbawioną mimiki. Jak kukła.

Misiek coraz częściej wpadał w złość a jego natura alfy ujawniała gorszą stronę: skłonność do despotyzmu, niecierpliwość, agresję. Zaczął pokrzykiwać na omegi, na Claire, rządzić się, wydawać polecenia jakby był najważniejszy w schronisku. Zdarzyło mu się potrącać Jima i radzić mu podniesionym tonem, żeby przestał się mazgaić i wziął się w garść. Kilka razy ośmieszył go za sikanie w majtki, ostatnio nazwał śmierdzielem i zażądał zamiany łóżek, bo _niedługo materac przesiąknie i zaleją go te ohydne szczyny_ \- jak się szorstko wyraził.

Gabe nie miał do niego pretensji. Ostatnie miesiące to było więcej, niż taki dzieciak mógł unieść. Dzielnie się opiekował, pomagał, troszczył... Starał się zastąpić malcom ojca. I tatusia. Bo Dean zniknął fizycznie a Cas...

Cas zapadł w emocjonalne odrętwienie, oddalił się od maluchów, nie reagował na ich obecność. Niby był, ale jakby wcale go nie było. Grejpfrut mógł wyć pół nocy a on nie ruszył, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Joy próbowała się do niego przytulać, zakradała się do jego łóżka i wślizgiwała pod kołdrę, złakniona czułości i pieszczot, ale Gabe ani razu nie widział, żeby Cas ją objął. Nie odpychał jej, ale leżał sztywno i nieruchomo obok, albo odwracał się plecami, jakby nie mógł znieść jej widoku. Dotyku.

Może przypominała mu o Mary?

Jimmy na pewno przypominał mu o Johnie i Cas kilka razy stanął na jego widok jak wryty, z mieszaniną ulgi i przerażenia szepcząc: Johnny? Johnny... Skąd ty tu?

Gabe potem im obu musiał dawać łagodne krople ziołowe, które przywiozła Amy _na wszelki wypadek_.

Czas w tym wypadku niczego nie leczył. Kolejne tygodnie i miesiące wyczerpywały nawet najsilniejszych, najodporniejszych i Gabe też coraz częściej odpuszczał. Jeszcze niedawno pilnował, żeby dzieci siadały do śniadania umyte i ubrane, teraz pozwalał im biegać w piżamach cały dzień. Po co się przebierać, skoro i tak większość dnia spędzały w pokojach, w łóżkach? Po co przebierać Jima? Łatwiej zmienić i uprać piżamę niż dżinsy. Gabe nie raz sam się łapał, że łazi w dresie, tym samym w którym kładł się poprzedniego wieczora, zbyt zmęczony, żeby się umyć i przebrać w czyste rzeczy. Był  coraz bardziej zniechęcony narastającymi problemami i zmęczony codzienną walką. 

 _To nawet nie są moje dzieci_ , pomyślał którejś nocy, robiąc w półśnie rundkę: przewijanie i karmienie Grejpfruta, zmiana pieluchy Joy, sprawdzanie co u Jima...

_To nawet nie moje dzieci._

 

* * *

 

\- Tatuś? Nie idź tam. - Johnny próbował złapać go za rękę, ale Cas przyspieszył kroku.

\- Zobacz, jak wszystko kwitnie! - Zachwycił się, sięgając do gałęzi obsypanych białymi kwiatami. - Ależ ślicznie!

\- Kwitnie? - Johnny się wyraźnie zdziwił i obejrzał na siostrę.

\- Wiosna! Patrzcie ile pierwiosnków! - Kucnął, zagarnął garść i podniósł do nosa. - I konwalii! Konwalie pięknie pachną, prawda? Chociaż trudno się z nich robi wianki, prawda, Mary? Mają za krótkie łodyżki.

\- Wcale nie! - Zaprotestowała. - Mają dobre łodyżki! Tatuś! Tatuś musisz wracać!

\- Za krótkie... - Cas z zawodem poruszył palcami, przez które przesypywały się białe płatki. - Strasznie za wami tęskniłem! - Odwrócił się i roześmiał do Johna i Mary. - Gdzie Ellen? Ellen! Ellen!, nie chowaj się!

\- Naprawdę się o niego martwię... - szepnął John a Mary pokiwała zgodnie. - Tatuś! Nie możesz tu zostać! Wstawaj!

\- Ale ja stoję... - Cas zamrugał i osłonił oczy przed słońcem. - Gorąco. Strasznie gorące lato... - Rozpiął się pod szyją. - Wam też tak duszno?

\- Tatuś, wstań. - Mary chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła do siebie. - Nie zasypiaj. Nie możesz tu zasnąć... John, pomóż!

Cas poczuł się szczęśliwy. Od dawna nie był taki szczęśliwy. Chyba odkąd wszedł do tamtych jaskiń... Po coś. Nie pamiętał już po co. A potem... poszedł spać. I spał, strasznie długo spał. Śniło mu się coś niedobrego, bardzo nieprzyjemne majaki. Może się najadł przed snem? Amy kiedyś tłumaczyła, że trawienie powoduje koszmary. Ale to się już skończyło. Na szczęście się obudził i teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Już jest z dziećmi.

\- Może poprosimy Ellen, żeby nam zrobiła jakieś pyszne kanapki i pójdziemy na łąkę? - Zaproponował. - Na piknik! Rozłożymy koc i będziemy grać w gry! W zgadywanki! Co? Mary nauczy nas nowej piosenki... Tej z Ulicy Sezamkowej. Co? Mary? 

\- Nauczę! - Obiecała. - Ale tatuś, musisz teraz wstać! Nie możesz tu leżeć. 

\- Wcale nie leżę... - Zdziwił się, przeciągnął. - Oj! Rzeczywiście... - Zauważył. - A niech to! Chyba musiałem... - Przesunął palcami po białym kocu. Puchaty i  mięciutki, dokładnie taki jak lubił. - O. Kopnął... - Uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń Mary na swoim brzuchu. - Szczeniaczek. Czujesz? 

\- Czuję, tatusiu. - Mary kucnęła przy nim i bardzo wzruszona pogładziła wypukłość pod swetrem. - Braciszek.

\- Chyba chce się przywitać. - Cas przenosił uradowany wzrok z jednej małej buzi na drugą. - Johnny, chcesz też dotknąć? Strasznie kopie ten maluszek! 

\- Tatusiu, nie możesz tu być. - Johnny popatrzył uważnie. - Musisz wracać. Wracaj do domu!

\- Jestem w domu, głuptasie. - Cas nie rozumiał, czemu ten Johnny jest taki zdenerwowany. - Jesteśmy w domu.

\- Nie jesteś! Nie jesteś! - Johnny zaczął krzyczeć i uderzył piąstką w koc, aż odrobina białego puszku uniosła się nad nim (Cas uznał, że to troszkę dziwne. Może to kurz?) i Mary też już się nie uśmiechała. 

\- Nie wiesz, gdzie jesteś, tatuś? - spytała, szeroko otwierając oczy. 

\- Rozejrzyj się! Rozejrzyj! - Nalegał Johnny, więc Cas się rozejrzał. Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Jak tata wróci z tartaku i zobaczy ten bałagan, to będzie krzyczał... - powiedział łagodnie. - Pomogę wam to pozbierać. A potem upieczemy ciasteczka. Taty ulubione herbatniczki cynamonowe i czekoladowe muffiny. Na pewno się ucieszy. Strasznie ciężko pracuje... - Westchnął. - Ciągle go nie ma. Ale to pewnie dlatego, żeby mieć więcej czasu dla nas, jak maluszek się urodzi. To co? - Klasnął. - Zrobimy mu niespodziankę? Niech wie, że go kochamy!

\- Cas? - Ellen nadeszła z kuchni. Albo z pralni. Cas zmrużył oczy, bo stała jakoś tak... pod słońce. Ledwo ją było widać. - Dzieci mają rację. Nie możesz tu zostać. Musisz natychmiast zadzwonić po Gabe'a. Zadzwoń po niego. Nikt nie zauważył, że wyszedłeś. Nikt po ciebie nie przyjdzie do rana. A wtedy będzie już za późno. - Nalegała. - Zadzwoń po Gabe'a. Teraz, Cas.

\- Po Gabe'a? Gabe mieszka... Sam nie wiem... - Zamyślił się. - Ostatni raz go widziałem... Na ślubie. - Odetchnął z ulgą, bo jakaś nieprzyjemna myśl zaczęła mu się roić, gdy Ellen zaczęła mówić o jego bracie. Ale szybko udało mu się zepchnąć tę myśl w głąb ciemnej szafy. - Dobrze, że w ogóle przyjechał. Znasz go. - Paplał beztrosko, wesół i szczęśliwy, że może być z nimi. - Nosi go po całym świecie. Czasem za nim tęsknię... To mój brat. Kocham go. - Zrobiło mu się smutno. Strasznie smutno. Zaczęło go dławić w gardle, jakby miał się rozpłakać. - Dean go nie lubi. Musiałem wybrać. Wybrałem Deana... Wybrałem. Kocham go. Kocham... Strasznie mi go brakuje... - Sam już nie wiedział, czy chodzi mu o jednego, czy drugiego. - Rozbolała mnie głowa.

Potarł skronie. Kaszlnął.

\- Zadzwoń do niego. Powiedz mu, żeby przyjechał. Znajdzie cię. Domyśli się, gdzie jesteś - mówiła Ellen, przyciskając do siebie Mary i Johna. - Zadzwoń teraz, Cas. Zadzwoń. Zadzwoń... - Jej głos cichł i rozmywał się, coraz mniej wyraźny i słyszalny.

\- Strasznie mnie boli głowa. - Poskarżył się Cas, opadając na poduszkę. Na miękką, białą poduszkę.

Lubił, gdy Ellen wyrzucała pościel na dwór do wietrzenia. Wieczorem poszewki były takie świeże. Zaraz się nagrzeje. Tylko ten pierwszy moment, gdy kładziesz się do wychłodzonego łóżka jest niezbyt przyjemny. Cas przekręcił się na bok i podciągnął kolana tak wysoko, jak tylko pozwalał mu na to brzuch. Objął się ramionami i mruknął:

\- Teraz trochę odpocznę, Ellen, zajmij się dziećmi, dobrze? Zajmij się nimi, a ja tylko się zdrzemnę z pół godzinki. Zanim Dean wróci z tartaku... Zjemy razem kolację i... może poproszę go, żeby mnie zabrał do miasta... Dawno nie byliśmy nigdzie, w restauracji... W kinie... Dawno nie byliśmy nigdzie razem... - Słowa przeciągały się, rozwlekały, gdy zapadał w sen.

\- Idź do Jima. Musisz powiedzieć Jimowi! - powiedziała Mary a Ellen przyznała jej rację. - Tylko ty możesz to zrobić. John, tylko ty możesz mu powiedzieć!

John spojrzał jeszcze raz na tatusia, skulonego w śniegu między dwoma kopczykami. Jego piżama kompletnie przemokła i zaczęła sztywnieć od mrozu. Oddychał coraz słabiej. Maluszek w brzuchu przestał się poruszać.

\- Idź! - Popchnęły go z całej siły i John pomknął do schroniska.

 

* * *

 

\- Wujku! Wujku, obudź się! - Gabe drgnął, mlasnął i spojrzał z wysiłkiem jednym okiem. Obraz był zamglony a on sam czuł się jak pijany i przez dłuższy moment nie wiedział, gdzie jest.

\- Jim? - Przetarł powieki, wciskając gałki oczne tak głęboko w czaszkę, aż zabolały. Ziewnął. Musiał zasnąć, czekając aż Jim się umyje. Spróbował wstać, ale nogi mu ścierpły i plecy zesztywniały. Syknął z bólu i poruszył palcami, próbując przywrócić krążenie w kończynach. - Wytrzyj się, bo się przeziębisz... - Znów ziewnął i poczuł, że ma strasznie nieświeży oddech. Przejechał językiem po zębach. Okay, przydałoby się je porządnie wyszorować, a przynajmniej przepłukać. Ale najpierw zabierze malca do łóżka, postanowił.

\- Wujek! Tatuś jest w starym domu! - Jim kucał przy nim, szarpał go za ramię i wyglądał na strasznie zdenerwowanego. - Wstawaj! Trzeba natychmiast go zabrać!

\- No, skąd. Tatuś śpi u siebie. - Uspokoił go. - Wkładaj piżamę.

Rany, ależ musiał niewygodnie siedzieć! Jęknął, wstając. Przytrzymał się ściany, żeby nie upaść.

\- Nie ma! Sprawdź! - krzyknął Jim. - On umrze! Trzeba po niego jechać! - Wybiegł z łazienki, powiewając za sobą ręcznikiem jak peleryną i pocwałował do sypialni. - Misiek! Misiek, tatuś uciekł do domu! Johnny mówi, że zamarznie!

\- Wracaj! Wracaj natychmiast! - Gabe przeciągnął się, aż mu chrupnęły stawy, zabrał piżamę, krople na uspokojenie i ruszył za nim, kulejąc. Biedny dzieciak. Może powinni wysłać go do jakiegoś psychologa? Ta obsesja na punkcie Johna zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli...

\- Co? Co się dzieje? - Misiek stanął w progu ich pokoju, trąc oczy i kuląc się z chłodu.

\- Wracaj do łóżka, ja się nim zajmę. - Gabe machnął w kierunku sypialni. - Jimmy! Jim, to tylko sen. Chodź, musisz się ubrać... Nie świeć gołym tyłkiem, bo nas oślepisz... - Próbował zażartować.

\- Przecież widzisz, że mi nie wierzy! - wrzasnął Jim w kierunku pustego kąta i Gabe się zawahał. Zatrzymał. - No, to co mam zrobić? Kto uratuje tatusia? Taty nie ma! Zostawił nas! Wszyscy nas zostawili! Ty i Ellen też!

\- Jim? - Gabe poczuł się nieswojo. Zrobił niepewny krok. - Z kim... rozmawiasz?

\- Tatuś umrze. - Jim owinął się ręcznikiem i spojrzał z ponurą miną. - Przez ciebie. Umrze.

\- Tatuś nie umrze. Nie mów tak... - Chciał podnieść głos, ale nagle zaschło mu w gardle.

\- Johnny tu jest? - Misiek zbliżył się do nich, stanął obok wujka, gapiąc się na młodszego brata.

\- Mówi, że tatuś umrze. - Jimmy znów spojrzał w ciemny, pusty kąt jakby nasłuchiwał czegoś. Kogoś. Gabe poczuł, że włosy stają mu dęba. - Nie ma czasu. Klacz już jest w drodze. Zabierze tatusia i maluszka... - Brzmiał, jakby powtarzał czyjeś słowa.

\- Tatuś! - Misiek rzucił się na koniec korytarza, do pokoju Casa. - Tatuś, otwórz! Otwórz! - Walił w drzwi i mocował się z nimi, żeby je otworzyć. Bez skutku.

\- Co się dzieje? Co się stało? Coś z Casem? - Pojawił się Adam a za nim Rachel i inne omegi, wyglądając z pokojów zaciekawione i przestraszone.

\- Tatuś umiera. - Poinformował ich Jim. Misiek nie mógł się dostać do pokoju, najwyraźniej zablokowanego od wewnątrz. Grejpfrut darł się jak opętany, Joy i Claire też się obudziły i stały pod ścianą przerażone.

\- Kluczyki. - Gabe pognał do kuchni. - Adam, dzwoń do Bobby'ego! Niech natychmiast ktoś się tu zjawi! Dzwoń do Amy!

Boso wybiegł w śnieg, nie czując zimna. Odpalił silnik i ostro skręcił, wyjeżdżając z podwórka na drogę prowadzącą ze schroniska w dół, w dolinę, do zgliszczy starego domu.

W ciągu kilku ostatnich godzin napadało sporo śniegu i cały czas sypało. Światło reflektorów ślizgało się po ciemnych pniach i białej zasłonie, tak gęstej, że trudno było rozpoznać kierunki.

\- Johnny, jeśli jesteś... Jeśli jakoś się z nami... - Poprosił, zwalniając, przestraszony po tym, jak omal wpadł w poślizg. - Pomóż go znaleźć. Pomóż.

Wszystko niknęło w padającym miarowo śniegu. Zwolnił jeszcze, wysilając wzrok, by rozpoznać, odgadnąć, którędy ma jechać. Podskoczył na dźwięk dzwonka. Chyba nawet krzyknął, tak miał napięte nerwy.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - Usłyszał, gdy odebrał telefon.

\- Jadę, ale jest strasznie. Widoczność na trzy, cztery metry. - Poinformował Bobby'ego.

\- Adam otworzył drzwi zapasowym kluczem. Cas musiał się wymknąć przez okno. - Bobby zgasił ostatnią nadzieję, że wszystko to jest tylko złym snem małego, chorego chłopca. - Jedziemy, ale ciebie nie wyprzedzimy. Dotrzesz pierwszy. Zadzwoń jak tylko go znajdziesz. Amy powie ci, co robić.

\- Tak jest. - Zgodził się ze starszym wilkiem, uznając jego przywództwo. Bobby rozłączył się bez pożegnania, ale Gabe po raz pierwszy się naprawdę ucieszył z jego telefonu i z tego, że ktoś mówi mu, co robić. Że ktoś ma jakiś plan. To przyniosło ulgę. Niewielką, ale zawsze...

 _Tędy_ , usłyszał w głowie coś jak echo szeptu. Nie dźwięk, raczej wrażenie...

\- Johnny? To ty? Johnny, pomóż znaleźć Casa. Pomóż znaleźć tatusia. - Powtórzył prośbę. - Pierwszy Wilku, pomóż go znaleźć.

Coś mignęło na wprost.

Jakiś... cień?

Kształt?

Wilk?

Gabe przyspieszył ostrożnie, zaciskając palce na kierownicy, prawie się na niej kładąc. Opony z łańcuchami brnęły w śniegu, pod którego lepką warstwą szkliła się grubsza warstwa zmarzliny i lodu.

\- Cas, trzymaj się. Błagam cię, trzymaj się. - Powtarzał jak mantrę, jak zaśpiew, jak modlitwę. - Pierwszy Wilku, daj mu siły. Daj mu siły, ja już dojeżdżam, niech jeszcze wytrzyma... Niech wytrzyma... - Zerkał na ekran komórki z wyświetloną godziną. Czas się nie wlókł, o nie. Biegł szybko, minuta po minucie, a każda zmniejszała szanse omegi.

Wysysała cenne ciepło.

Życie.

_Cas. Trzymaj się, braciszku. Jadę po ciebie. Wytrzymaj._

 

 


	162. PLAN MIŚKA

\- Amy? On nie oddycha... - Gabe trząsł się tak bardzo, że ledwie mógł artykułować słowa. Przeniósł Casa do auta, ułożył na tylnej kanapie, wybrał numer i włączył głośnik. - Nie mogę znaleźć pulsu! Amy, on... Jest... 

\- Zimny. Jest wyziębiony. - Głos lekarki brzmiał oschle i profesjonalnie. - Dlatego nie szukaj pulsu, to bez sensu. Gabe. Skup się. 

\- Tak. - Zebrał siły i wsłuchał się w instrukcje.

\- Rozbierz go, do gołego. Wywal ubranie. Ustaw grzanie na maks. 

\- Już ustawiłem jak jechałem, tu jest naprawdę bardzo ciepło. - Stęknął, próbując ściągnąć z omegi piżamę. - Cholera! 

\- Co?

\- Jego ciuchy... - Przeklął ponownie. - Kompletnie zamarzły... Rany, jest... looodooowaty... Auć! - Syknął, czując, że grabieją mu dłonie od kontaktu z ciałem Casa.

\- Bobby z chłopakami będą za kwadrans, ale nie możesz na nich czekać. Im szybciej go dowieziesz do schroniska tym lepiej.

\- Zawiozę go do Pinewood! - Sprzeciwił się trochę histerycznie, szarpiąc spodnie. Tkanina nasiąknęła śniegiem, który rozpuścił się w kontakcie ze skórą, gdy Cas jeszcze był ciepły, a potem ochłódł i zamarzł w cieniutką warstewkę lodu. Łamał się w palcach z ponurym chrzęstem. Aż zęby bolały od tego dźwięku. - Musisz mu pomóc! Rany, on chyba... nie... Amy, on... nie...

\- Słuchaj mnie! Najpierw do schroniska. - Ton Amy nie zostawiał wątpliwości kto tu rządzi i Gabe położył uszy po sobie. - Zdjąłeś ubranie?

\- Taaak... - Zepchnął je między siedzenia, żeby nie przeszkadzały i pochylił się nad bratem, szukając najdrobniejszych oznak życia. - Amy, on jest jakiś siny...

\- To normalne! To znaczy... - Odchrząknęła. - W jego stanie. Gabe, Gabe, przestań panikować. - Znów mu przerwała potok zdań o tym, jak bardzo Cas nie oddycha, jak bardzo jest zimny, siny i nie ~~żywy~~ ruchomy. - Masz tam koce?

\- Tak. - Wygrzebał jeden zza oparcia i nakrył Casa.

\- Owiń mu tors i brzuch. - Poleciła surowo. - Ręce i nogi na wierzch.

\- Co? Czemu? - Zdziwił się, ale wykonał posłusznie. 

\- Masz czapkę?

\- Nie, spieszyłem się...

\- Kurtkę? Bluzę?

\- Kurtkę.

\- Ściągnij i owiń mu głowę. Musi mieć ciepło w głowę. Uważaj, żeby nie zakryć ust... A teraz siadaj za kierownicę i jazda do schroniska, okay?

\- Okay. - Odetchnął z ulgą, bo z tym potrafił sobie poradzić. To umiał. _To jest proste,_ przekonywał siebie w myślach, cofając w śnieżnych koleinach. Przez chwilę koła zaczęły buksować w zaspie i zaklął ze strachu, że utknęli, ale dżip był wyposażony w potężny silnik, napęd na cztery i solidne zawieszenie. Trzeba przyznać chłopakom, znali się na samochodach i nie oszczędzali na flocie.

\- Okay. Jedź do schroniska. Za jakieś dziesięć minut spotkasz Bobby'ego z chłopakami. Bobby się do ciebie przesiądzie i poprowadzi dalej.

\- Tak? Ale ja dam radę... Na przesiadaniu stracimy kilka minut...

\- Bobby poprowadzi, bo ty musisz ogrzać Casa - powiedziała Amy. - Im szybciej zaczniesz, tym lepiej. Koc nie wystarczy.

\- Co? Jak? - Gabe starał się maksymalnie skoncentrować na drodze i nawet przyspieszył. Jazda po własnych śladach była zdecydowanie łatwiejsza niż na ślepo. Ale o czym gada Amy? Jak to: ogrzać?

\- Rozbierzesz się, obejmiesz go i ogrzejesz. Sobą. Już raz to zrobiłeś, pamiętasz? - Przypomniała. - Nad jeziorem. Pamiętasz?

\- O rany. - Gabe wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. - Znowu przytulanki na golasa? - Przewrócił oczami i dodał, usiłując pozostać w konwencji najśmieszniejszego wilka w watasze - nie jesteśmy _aż tak_ blisko, wiesz? I nie chcę ustanawiać nowej, świeckiej tradycji... - Wygłupiał się, żeby pokryć zmieszanie i lęk. - Dean zacznie coś podejrzewać... Ha ha... - Umilkł, czując że palnął głupotę.

Usłyszał, że Amy rozmawia z kimś w tle, szybko i nerwowo. Wyłapywał niektóre słowa, ale kompletnie nie rozumiał medycznego żargonu. _Hipotermia... Zapaść... Afterdrop_... _Uszkodzenie mózgu._.. Nie brzmiało to zbyt przyjaźnie.

\- Karetka jest już w drodze do Pinewood. - Poinformowała go sucho. - Ale im szybciej sami go ogrzejemy tym lepiej. Czekaj, mam na linii Adama, nie rozłączaj się.

\- Nie zamierzam. Ej, nie zostawiajcie nas tu samych na długo... - Gabe obejrzał się na tył, na skuloną postać. Westchnął. - Cas, coś ty narobił? Coś ty znowu narobił... Głupku.

 

* * *

 

Bobby i Rufus dosiedli się po kilku minutach. Gabe przepełzł między siedzeniami na tył i z głośnym okrzykiem protestu przytulił się do omegi. To jakby przytulać metalowy słupek na mrozie... Z trudem pokonał odruch, by się odepchnąć, odsunąć.

\- Wilk, wilk... Jestem wilkiem... - szeptał, by dodać sobie kurażu. - Aaaa... Ziiiiiimno, cholera!

Bobby miał poważną, zaciętą twarz, gdy zerkał na nich we wstecznym lusterku. Rufus rzucił ze dwa pikantne żarty, ale ponieważ żaden z nich się nie roześmiał, też umilkł i chwycił reling pod sufitem, bo wozem porządnie zarzuciło raz i drugi. Bobby najwyraźniej postanowił dowieźć ich, bijąc jakiś własny rekord i Gabe przez chwilę modlił się, żeby nie wylądowali na poboczu, z rozbitą maską i połamanymi kręgosłupami. Byłby to chichot wyjątkowo wrednej karmy, umrzeć na misji ratunkowej...

Ale los im sprzyjał i dotarli do schroniska akurat w momencie, gdy Gabem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze, tak bardzo ochłódł, oddając ciepło omedze. Z ulgą pozwolił go od siebie zabrać i przyjął dwa grube koce, które ktoś mu podał, pomagając wygramolić się z samochodu. Kto by pomyślał, że przez kilka minut można tak zmarznąć?

\- Nie masz butów. - Zauważyła Rachel. - Zaczekaj, coś ci przyniosę...

\- Pobiegnę. - Machnął ręką i zaszczękał zębami, omal sobie nie odgryzając języka. Cholerny luty! - Gdzie Cas?

\- Naszykowaliśmy kąpiel dla niego. - Rachel pomogła mu dojść do kanapy w salonie i podała kubek gorącej kawy. - Amy wszystko nam wytłumaczyła. Woda jest letnia, ale podobno tak trzeba. Adam pilnuje. Nie martw się, pij kawę. Zjesz coś? Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Podała mu ręcznik, żeby mógł wytrzeć stopy.

\- Możesz przynieść mi jakiś dres? I skarpety? I kołdrę! - krzyknął, kiedy już biegła po schodach. - I jeszcze jeden koc!... Rany... - Nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy.

Nieco ponad pół godziny później dotarła do nich karetka. Cas był we względnie dobrym stanie. Nieprzytomny, ale oddychał i udało się go trochę rozgrzać. W pewnej chwili zaczął się strasznie trząść, jakby miał atak epilepsji, ale Amy ich uspokoiła, że to dobry objaw. _Organizm walczy, wracają odruchy obronne, skurcze mięśni uwalniają energię_ , tłumaczyła. _W ten sposób sam się rozgrzewa._

Ratownicy wykonali mnóstwo tajemniczych czynności na raz, wykrzykując do siebie jakieś liczby i dziwnie brzmiące nazwy, podpięli kroplówkę, dali kilka zastrzyków, powiedzieli, że _słychać tętno płodu_ , zapakowali go na nosze, obłożyli kocami i termoforami i pojechali, eskortowani przez dwa dżipy.

Dom po ich wyjeździe nagle zrobił się jakiś cichy i pusty.

\- Czy tatuś umrze? - spytał Jimmy, wślizgując się pod kołdrę do wujka.

\- Nie, zdążyliśmy. Dzięki tobie. - Przytulił go i pocałował w czubek głowy, nakrywając ich obu po czubki nosa. Grejpfrut spał z Joy, pod czujnym okiem omeg, które zaglądały do nich na zmianę. Misiek zaszył się gdzieś, a Claire siedziała na sąsiednim fotelu cichutka i zamyślona.

\- Dzięki Johnny'emu. - Jimmy sprostował uczciwie na korzyść brata.

\- Dzięki niemu. - Zgodził się wujek sennie. - Ale tobie też. Dzięki wam obu. - Rozsądził sprawiedliwie, żeby nikomu nie było przykro.

\- I tobie. - Jimmy najwyraźniej postanowił bardzo precyzyjnie rozpisać zasługi. - Bo po niego pojechałeś. A dziadziuś go przywiózł.

\- Tak. To była prawdziwa praca zespołowa. - Wujek znów ziewnął i przypomniał, troszkę niewyraźnie. - I  nie zapominajmy o cioci Amy, która nam mówiła, co mamy robić zanim przyjedzie karetka.

\- Dużo osób pomogło tatusiowi. - Podsumował Jimmy.

\- Bo go wszyscy kochamy - mruknął Gabe, przymykając oczy i odchylając głowę na oparcie.

\- Poradzimy sobie bez taty. - Jimmy zrobił pauzę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, albo... nasłuchiwał, zanim odpowiedział na jakieś pytanie. - Nie wróci. I dobrze. Wcale go nie potrzebujemy!

Gabe otworzył oczy, nagle przytomniejąc.

\- Mamy tatusia i starczy. - Zakończył jakiś (wewnętrzny?) spór jeden z bliźniaków, wtulił się w ciepłe objęcia wujka i zasnął.

 

* * *

 

\- Pacjent z ósemki? - Pielęgniarka nachyliła się do drugiej i zerknęła znacząco na grupę dorosłych i dzieci, okupujących poczekalnię.

\- Bez zmian. - Westchnęła druga, sięgając po sweter. - Uff! Na szczęście koniec zmiany. Wreszcie do domu... - Ściszyła głos do szeptu i ostrzegła koleżankę. - Zawracali mi tyłek cały czas. Ani chwili spokoju. Powiedziałam im, że będziemy ich na bieżąco informować o wszystkich zmianach, a oni swoje. Co się dzieje i co się dzieje... Naprawdę mam ich już dosyć!

\- To ten... - Pierwsza podniosła brwi znacząco. - Ni chłop, ni baba?

\- Ciii! - Uciszyła ją, wstając i sięgając po torebkę. - Nie chcę kłopotów. Ten prawnik z nimi cały czas jest i ta szeryf... - Wskazała nieznacznie brodą w ich kierunku. - Podobno przekazali tłusty czek na fundusz szpitala i sam dyrektor koło nich skacze, jakby to była któraś z Kardashianek. Podpisywałaś lojalkę?

\- Każdy podpisał. - Pierwsza wydęła wargi, rozkładając swoje rzeczy i przeglądając zalecenia. Na oddziale intensywnej opieki było tylko trzech pacjentów. Jeden po rozległym zawale, jeden po wypadku i ten z ósemki, jak go nazywali.

\- Dodatkowy grosz się przyda. - Druga rozejrzała się jeszcze, czy czegoś nie zapomniała i złapała pierwszą za rękaw. - Lepiej nie kłapać dziobem naokoło, nie? Robić swoje, siedzieć cicho.

Wiadomo co miała na myśli. Premię za dyskrecję. Pół roku wcześniej pacjent z ósemki był pacjentem z czwórki. Przywieźli go nieprzytomnego z wodą w płucach. Cały personel postawili na baczność. Ale opłaciło się. Po wypisie każdy dostał kopertę z ręcznie wypisaną kartą Hallmarku i przyjemnym dowodem wdzięczności. Nie gadali o tym między sobą za wiele. W końcu, właśnie za trzymanie języka za zębami dostali to podziękowanie. I jakoś nikt nie chciał ujawniać tych przychodów w zeznaniu rocznym, więc im mniej o tym, tym lepiej.

Minęło parę miesięcy i o!, sequel.

Oby tylko przeżył. Za trupa raczej nie dostaną żadnej premii. Wtedy dyskrecja już nie będzie miała takiego znaczenia...

Z karty wynikało, że na dwoje babka wróżyła. Stan był bardzo ciężki, niestabilny. Pacjent był na sztucznym oddechu, źle pracowały nerki, lekarze obawiali się zapalenia płuc, no i jeszcze dziecko... Część upierała się przy cesarce, twierdząc, że dwojga się nie uda uratować, więc niech przynajmniej matka... to znaczy... ojciec... Pielęgniarka przygryzła wargę z konsternacją, bo mieli z tym nazewnictwem pewien problem. W każdym razie część specjalistów uważała, że pacjent powinien być ratowany za wszelką cenę, część, że powinni próbować utrzymać _oboje_ jak najdłużej. Rodzina także była podzielona i na razie utrzymywano stan gotowości. Zdecydowano, że jeśli tylko którekolwiek wskaźniki się pogorszą, kładą go na stół. Póki co, leżał pod maszynami, monitorowany całą dobę. On i ten malec.

Osobiście żadna z pielęgniarek nie przypominała sobie przypadku, by w tak ciężkim stanie matki płód się utrzymał. Silny chłopaczek, komentowały z niedowierzaniem po pierwszym usg. Co za wola życia! No, więc na razie trzymali za niego kciuki, bo każdy dzień dłużej w brzuchu zwiększał jego szanse przeżycia.

A cały ten klan koczował w poczekalni, nie dając się przekonać, że w pobliskim hotelu byłoby im wygodniej i przecież zostaną powiadomieni, jeśli tylko cokolwiek by się zadziało.

_Musiał być dla nich strasznie ważny._

_Mogliby go lepiej pilnować_ , pomyślała, przypinając kartę magnetyczną do fartucha. A to omal nie utonął, teraz prawie zamarzł. Co oni z nim wyprawiają?, zaniepokoiła się. Może go źle traktują? Może trzeba by powiadomić jakieś służby? Może to przez to kim jest... 

 _Anomalią_.

Tylko czemu się _teraz_ nad nim tak trzęsą? 

\- Zajrzymy do ósemki. - Pielęgniarka podskoczyła przestraszona na dźwięk znad lady. Podniosła oczy.

A! To doktor Jess z ginekologii i ta druga... Amy. Prywatny lekarz. Dostała specjalną przepustkę visitor doctor i mogła się swobodnie poruszać po oddziale. Co by o nich nie mówić, sypali kasą na prawo i lewo. Prywatny lekarz, fiu fiu. Czyli jednak im zależy.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Bez zmian?

\- Na to wygląda.

Obie lekarki wymieniły spojrzenia, jednak pielęgniarce trudno było odczytać, czy była w tym raczej ulga, czy niepokój.

 

* * *

 

Wielka sala Chicken Kingdom była pełna hałaśliwych gości, w większości rodzin z dziećmi, biegającymi wokół kolorowych stolików. Zmęczony facet w przebraniu kurczaka rozdawał baloniki i nalepki a jego koleżanka z wysilonym uśmiechem sprzątała zalatujące kwaśnym mlekiem rzygi rozdartego dwulatka.

W kącie przy wózku na brudne tace siedział czarno ubrany facet i udawał, że pije lurę zwaną kawą, podawaną w papierowych kubkach. Wyglądał, jakby zabłądził, wyróżniał się i zwracał uwagę. Niektórzy rodzice zerkali na niego podejrzliwie i pilnowali, by ich pociechy nie podbiegały za blisko.

\- Będzie pan coś jeszcze zamawiał? - Menadżer wreszcie zdecydował się podejść i chociaż w tym lokalu nie było obsługi kelnerskiej, postanowił wybadać sprawę. Ewentualnie dać do zrozumienia temu ~~zboczeńcowi~~ dziwakowi, że pomylił lokale, a podglądać dzieci to może sobie gdzie indziej.

\- Och, czekam na kogoś. - Ciemny typek uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. - Wspaniała kawa, mogę dolewkę?

\- Uhm... No... W zasadzie... - Menadżer nie wiedział, co zrobić. Miał dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lata i kierownikiem był raptem od dwóch tygodni. Dokładnie od ośmiu dni. Roboczych. Ciemny typek rozciągnął wargi jeszcze szerzej (przez co jego uśmiech zrobił się drapieżno-sarkastyczny) i przesunął po blacie w kierunku menadżera złożony na pół banknot.

Sto dolarów.

 _Kurde! Stówa!_ , aż stęknął, wybałuszając oczy.

\- Reszty nie trzeba. Dziękuję. - Ciemny typek spojrzał w okno, dając znak, że rozmowa jest skończona. Menadżer złapał banknot, schował go jak na filmach, we wnętrzu dłoni i pomaszerował na zaplecze. Mieli tam nieco lepszy ekspres. Za stówę napiwku należało się, żeby kawa przynajmniej przypominała kawę a nie te szczyny, które serwowali rodzicom smarkaterii w ramach pokuty i zemsty.

\- Czeka na kogoś... - Wyjaśnił dziewczynie za ladą, machinalnie wrzucającej kawałki kurczaka i krążki cebulowe do jednorazowych kubełków i foremek. - Chyba nietutejszy... Dziwnie mówi.

\- Jak: dziwnie mówi? - Zainteresowała się.

\- Nie wiem. Jakby nie był stąd. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jak Brytole.

\- Brytol? Tutaj? - Podniosła wyskubane, narysowane kredką brwi. - A co by robił w takiej dziurze?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? - Zirytował się, bo nie chciał się przypadkowo wysypać, że facet jest przy kasie i ma gest.

Dziewczyna podała tacę zmęczonej mamuśce z trzema bachorami uczepionymi nóg i ręki. Darły japy, jakby ktoś im wpuścił szerszenie w majtki i dziewczyna miała ochotę zdzielić ich metalowym sitem, używanym do smażenia frytek w głębokim tłuszczu, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się słodko i powiedziała: w piątki mamy promocję, do każdego zestawu max napoje dla dzieci gratis. Smacznego!

Mamuśka powlekła się do stolika w głębi sali, starając się ocalić zawartość tacy przed rozszabrowaniem przez te rozwyte, małe hieny.

Nie przerywając niekończącego się szuflowania kurczaków i frytek na tace dziewczyna obserwowała obcego. Niedługo po tym, jak Josh zaniósł mu kawę (co samo w sobie wprawiło ją w zdumienie i zamierzała dogłębnie oplotkować to zdarzenie podczas przerwy na fajkę), do Chicken Kingdom wszedł ciemnowłosy chłopiec, na oko dziesięcioletni. Rozejrzał się, podszedł do stolika w rogu, położył paczkę (wielkości pudła na buty, owiniętego szarym papierem), rozmawiał chwilkę, pokazał coś przez szybę, zainkasował napiwek i wyszedł.

Facet (Brytol, jak go już zaczęła w myślach nazywać) spokojnie rozdarł róg, zajrzał. Popatrzył przez szybę i wyjął telefon. Nie zadzwonił. Wysłał wiadomość. Wstał, podniósł paczkę (wyglądała na dość ciężką) i wyszedł.

Jak w szpiegowskim filmie!, pomyślała, z wrażenia wypluwając gumę do szykowanej właśnie porcji sałatki (nie ma nic gorszego niż mamuśka z tłustym mężem i bandą tłustych bachorów, zamawiających pięć zestawów max pełnych tłuszczu i panierki i ona jedna - na diecie, zamawiająca sałatkę Cezara bez grzanek i sera, za to z podwójnym majonezem).

\- Myślisz, że to narkotyki? - Spytała Josha konspiracyjnym szeptem.

\- Ja nic nie wiem. Nic nie widziałem. - Zarzekł się, cały w nerwach i poklepał się po kieszonce służbowej, żółtej koszulki. - Idź posprzątać w kiblu, znowu się przytkało w trzeciej damskiej.

 

* * *

 

Misiek włączył telefon i odebrał esemesa z komórki na kartę. Łatwo poszło. Trochę się denerwował, że ten Crowley nabierze podejrzeń, ale nie. Podszedł do jego stolika, powiedział, że tamten facet w samochodzie za rogiem kazał mu przynieść paczkę i tyle. I że ma dostać dwudziestaka za przysługę.

Crowley zadał dwa pytania: jak wyglądał ten facet i jak wyglądał samochód (Misiek opisał faceta, który faktycznie tam stał i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że stanowi zasłonę dymną) a następnie dał mu pięćdziesiątkę i machnął ręką, żeby już sobie poszedł.

Widział to na filmach. Chłopak przynosi coś gangsterowi i dostaje kilka dolców. Nikt się go nie czepia, nikt się nim nie interesuje. Przecież dzieci nie załatwiają poważnych spraw, co nie? Nie obnoszą się ze złotem i nie handlują informacjami za pomocą maili z fałszywych kont i komórek, które szybko lądują w przypadkowym koszu na śmieci.

To w sumie nie było takie trudne. Wujek Sam miał w komputerze całą listę kontaktów taty. Misiek pamiętał z kilku podsłuchanych kiedyś rozmów, że ten Crowley to facet od zadań specjalnych. Dokumentów i innych takich. Tata i wujek czasem o nim mówili, że za forsę zrobi wszystko i że żadna sprawa nie jest dla niego nie do załatwienia. Wtedy Misiek nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale kiedy dwa dni temu siedział w szpitalu, słuchając przyciszonych rozmów dorosłych tknęła go myśl, że coś trzeba zrobić.

Nie siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać.

Ciocia Amy pozwoliła im na dwie minutki zajrzeć do pokoju tatusia. Jemu, dziadziusiowi Frankowi i Jody. Powiedziała, że tatuś ma bardzo dobrą opiekę i że wszyscy lekarze zauważają, że tatuś walczy i to jest najważniejsze i że mogą mu powiedzieć, że go kochają, bo na pewno ich słyszy. No, nie na pewno, ale może. Warto spróbować.

Misiek nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, tylko ścisnął mu końce palców. Chciał go pocałować, ale nie odważył się wspiąć na łóżko. Tatuś był podpięty do tylu maszyn i monitorów, że ledwo go było widać spod tych wszystkich rurek i białych prześcieradeł. Dziadek Frank milczał a Jody trzymała się za buzię i miała łzy w oczach.

No i wtedy Misiek postanowił coś zrobić.

Znaleźć tatę.

Kilka godzin układał plan, zastanawiał się, aż przypomniał sobie o człowieku od zadań specjalnych. Problem forsy rozwiązał bardzo szybko: plecak wujka. Wujek Gabe dostał go z powrotem, a w nim złoto (ale wujkowie zabrali srebrne kule). Trzymał go pod łóżkiem w ich wspólnej sypialni w schronisku. Nie zamykał go ani nic. Chyba w ogóle nie myślał, że ktoś może go okraść.

Misiek postanowił, że mu później wytłumaczy i wujek na pewno zrozumie. Zresztą, tata na pewno mu odda to złoto. Jak tylko wróci.

Plan się sprecyzował, kiedy Misiek kupił kartę i wysłał Crowleyowi esemesa. Najdłużej się zastanawiał, ile taty adres był wart. Postanowił podzielić złoto z plecaka na pół. Co, jeśli Crowley go oszuka? Strata całego złota byłaby zbyt kłopotliwa. Misiek mógł sięgnąć do tego, co jest schowane w jaskiniach, ale dopiero wiosną, gdy nie będzie tak zimno i łatwiej byłoby się wyprawić.

A nie mógł czekać do wiosny.

Tata był potrzebny teraz.

Zaraz.

Tatuś i maluszek muszą się dowiedzieć, że tata ich nie zostawił. Że ich kocha. Może to pomoże tatusiowi wrócić do zdrowia? Może znów staną się rodziną? Misiek nadal był zły na tatę, ale jeśli tata przeprosi i wytłumaczy... Wytłumaczy, czemu tak nagle zniknął... Przeprosi... Znów mogą być rodziną.

Znów mogą być.

Kupił bilet na autobus, powiedział kierowcy, że mają go odebrać dziadkowie (chciał uniknąć podejrzliwych spojrzeń i nadmiernego zainteresowania - samotne dzieciaki ściągają uwagę) i zaczął się zastanawiać, co powie tacie. Chyba po prostu: wracaj. Tatuś jest bardzo chory. Bardzo, bardzo chory.

Wracaj.

Strasznie za tobą tęsknię.  
 

 


	163. OSTATNIA WIZYTA

\- Tatuś?... Tatusiu!

Cas uchylił powieki i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Księżniczko... - wyszeptał i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że ten szept prawie zupełnie pozbawił go oddechu. Zmęczył. Powieki znów opadły, jak ciemna kurtyna.

\- Tatusiu, nie śpij. - Poczuł ruch i ciepło na twarzy. Mary dała mu całusa w czubek nosa. - Ellen też tu jest.

\- Mhm? - mruknął, niezdolny do wyartykułowania choćby jednego całego słowa, choćby sylaby. Chciał ziewnąć, ale dziwna słabość paraliżowała mięśnie... 

\- Cas, musisz walczyć. - Usłyszał mocny, znajomy i kochany głos i poczuł, że materac lekko się ugina. Leżał na boku, obłożony poduszkami, w ciepłym kokonie koców. Było mu wygodnie i bezpiecznie i może dlatego nie potrafił przemóc tej senności i bezwładu... - Cas? Spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na mnie, synku.

Podjął jeszcze jeden wysiłek, tylko dla niej. Ellen niełatwo odmówić. A skoro tak nalegała, to musiało być ważne.

\- Nie poddawaj się. - Ellen nachyliła się nad nim. Zapach jej ulubionych perfum napłynął jak świeży powiew znad ogrodu. Cas westchnął i spróbował przytrzymać ten zapach w sobie, w piersiach. - Pamiętasz, jak rzucałeś w Deana kamieniami? - W jej tonie pobrzmiała nuta rozbawienia i nostalgii. - Hm? Pamiętasz, jak uciekałeś od niego przez rzekę i Frank cię przypadkiem postrzelił? Hm?

\- Pamiętam... - Otworzył usta, żeby potwierdzić, ale z gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

\- A potem byłeś taki dzielny w górach. Bardzo dzielny.

\- Spadłem w przepaść. - Przypomniał. Może nie na głos, ale pomyślał o tym i Ellen przytaknęła.

\- Nie poddawaj się. - Powtórzyła, a jej twarz i słowa rozmywały się i niknęły we mgle. - Cas, nie zasypiaj! Cas, patrz na mnie! CAS!

Chciał ją uspokoić, że słyszy, że słucha, ale powietrze wokół było takie lepkie i gęste jak melasa. Migotało i drżało i strasznie trudno było się skupić, strasznie trudno było utrzymać oczy otwarte i myśli, by nie odpływały daleko, daleko... daleeeeeeekoooooooo...

\- Tatuś! - Mary wskoczyła na łóżko i przytuliła się do jego pleców. - Pierwszy Wilk nas przysłał!

\- Sprawiasz mnóstwo kłopotów! - Ellen pogłaskała go po policzku i po ramieniu. Bardzo czule i miękko.

\- Przepraszam. - To udało mu się powiedzieć. Usłyszał własny głos, zachrypnięty i szorstki.

\- Nie przepraszaj. On cię lubi. - Ellen pocałowała go w czoło i Cas poczuł, że jego policzki robią się mokre. - Nie płacz. Syneczku, nie płacz...

Odgarnęła mu włosy i otarła łzy matczynym gestem.

\- Chce, żeby szczeniaczek się urodził - powiedziała. - Pomoże wam obu, ale musisz walczyć. Musisz być dzielny.

\- Jestem zmęczony.

\- Wiem. - Dodała ze współczuciem. - Rozumiem. Ale szczeniaczek musi się urodzić. Jest ważny. Ty też jesteś ważny.

\- Braciszek! - Mary wsunęła dłoń pod rękę tatusia, do jego brzucha. Coś zatrzepotało w środku, jak mały ptaszek, jak rybka w trochę za ciasnym akwarium. - Jest słabiutki.

\- Jest słabiutki, bo tatuś jest chory. - Wyjaśniła Ellen.

\- Musisz wyzdrowieć. - Milczący dotąd John kucnął przy łóżku. - Musisz zaopiekować się Martym.

\- Kim? - spytał Cas, odchrząknąwszy. Senność odrobinę ustąpiła i czuł się odrobinkę silniejszy.

\- To Marty.

\- Braciszek! - wykrzyknęła wesoło Mary.

\- Dzieci chcą coś mu dać. - Ellen wzięła Johna na kolana i uśmiechnęła się do Casa łagodnie. - Prezent. Pomyśleliśmy, że może mógłbyś... Może się zgodzisz... - Zawahała się. - Żeby mogły nadać mu imię? Hm?

\- To ostatni film, jaki oglądaliśmy razem. - Johnny rozjaśnił dziecinną buzię w szerokim uśmiechu. Wciąż brakowało mu dwóch mleczaków, które zgubił podczas ich pobytu w Londynie. Cas przyrzekł mu po dolarze za każdy ząbek i któregoś wieczoru razem czytali książeczkę o tym, jak mleczaki wypadają, żeby zrobić miejsce na _dorosłe_ zęby. _Porządne wilcze kły!_ , wtrącił Dean, łechcząc dumę szczeniaczka. _Będziesz wielkim, silnym wilkiem, zobaczysz!_

 _-_ Powrót do przyszłości! _-_ Mary podskoczyła jak wróbelek, nie pozwalając Casowi popaść w zbytnie wzruszenie i smutek. - Marty MacFly jest super!

\- Myślisz, że to dobre imię? - spytał niepewnie Johnny. - Może wolisz inne?

\- To jest doskonałe. - Tatuś uśmiechnął się i zamknął w dłoniach łapkę szczeniaczka. - Dziękuję, że pomyśleliście o tym...

\- Marty jest potrzebny. - Johnny nachylił się i wszyscy troje, razem z Ellen i Mary patrzyli uważnie na tatusia. - I ty jesteś potrzebny. Pierwszy Wilk ci pomoże bezpiecznie przyprowadzić Marty'ego. Opiekuje się wami.

Cas otworzył oczy szerzej. Z okna wlewało się jaskrawe słoneczne światło. Cały pokój był w nim skąpany. Lśnił i błyszczał tęczowo.

\- Widzieliście... Pierwszego Wilka? - spytał nieśmiało.

Dzieci się roześmiały i nawet Ellen zachichotała.

\- To jedna z zalet bycia... po _tej_ stronie. - Podniosła brwi. - Widzisz _więcej_.

\- Jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy! - szepnęła Mary wprost do jego ucha. - Obiecuję. Za jakiś czas.

\- Czasem będę cię odwiedzać. We śnie. - Johnny dał mu mokrego buziaka w policzek. - Was obu.

\- ...Marty'ego?

\- Jima.

\- Opiekuj się Jo i Bobbym. Wszystkimi, ale na nich miej szczególnie oko, gdy mnie nie będzie. - Poprosiła Ellen. - Martwię się o nich. 

\- Kocham cię. - Cas chwycił ją za dłoń i przycisnął do serca. - Nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie zostawiaj! Wiesz, że Dean?...

\- Chciałabym zostać, ale nie mogę. - Ellen znów się nachyliła, znów go pogłaskała tak łagodnie i delikatnie, że ledwo czuł jej dotyk. - Poradzisz sobie, kochanie. Poradzisz sobie. Oni wszyscy cię potrzebują. Marty cię potrzebuje. Bądź silny. Walcz.

\- Kochaj tatę. - Mary przypomniała, poważniejąc. - Kochaj go, tatuś. Kochaj.

\- Jeszcze cię odwiedzę. - Johnny blakł jak stara fotografia. Oni wszyscy... rozmywali się i niknęli w świetle... w bieli... Ich kojący dotyk, niosąca pociechę obecność i znajome wonie, tak miłe sercu...

Cas zdał sobie sprawę, że nie śni.

Nie majaczy.

Miał zamknięte oczy i brakło mu sił, by je otworzyć, ale wiedział, że nie jest sam.

Rozpoznał zapachy i głosy, przyciszone szepty, słaby uścisk dziecięcych paluszków na jego palcach.

Miś. Frank. Jody. Amy.

Pochylali się na łóżkiem. Nadal nie mógł otworzyć oczu, ani nic im powiedzieć, dać znać, że jest świadomy. Myśleli, że śpi, albo jest nieprzytomny. Słyszał jak Jody chlipie. Jak Miś odsuwa się od łóżka. Słyszał miarowy stukot maszyn. Czuł ocierające się o skórę przewody. Maskę na twarzy. Wkłucie kroplówki.

I czuł coś jeszcze, w środku. Wewnątrz.

Kopnięcie.

 _Marty,_ pomyślał. _Marty_.

 

* * *

 

Misiek patrzył na tatusia, leżącego na boku wśród poduszek i rurek, które dostarczały mu tlen i lekarstwa. Tak wyjaśniała ciocia Amy, zanim weszli. Żeby przygotować go na to, co zobaczy. Żeby się nie przestraszył. Powiedziała:

\- Nie przestrasz się. Tatuś śpi. Ma maskę, która pomaga mu oddychać i kroplówki, żeby się nie odwodnił. Ponieważ nie ma siły jeść i pić, w ten sposób lekarze dostarczają mu wszystkiego, czego potrzebuje on i maluszek w brzuchu. Nic go nie boli. Nie musisz się martwić. Chociaż wygląda na bardzo chorego... Nie czuje nic. Na pewno. - Powtórzyła dla jasności i Misiek trochę się zdziwił, czemu tak to podkreśliła, ale kiedy weszli do tej białej, okropnej, pełnej różnych urządzeń sali, zrozumiał.

Pierwsze, o czym pomyślał - ze strachem - to czy tatuś okropnie cierpi?

Jody chyba też o tym pomyślała, bo zaczęła cichutko płakać, nachyliła się nad łóżkiem i jęknęła, jakby zobaczyła coś przerażającego.

Misiek bał się podejść. Bał się, że coś potrąci, coś zepsuje, że przypadkiem zerwie jakiś przewód i tatuś od tego umrze.

Wyglądał tak... drobno. Na dużo mniejszego niż Misiek pamiętał. Jakby się skurczył przez te kilka dni w szpitalu. I w ogóle tak, jakby był nie sobą tylko jakąś lalką. Z cieniutkiego szkła i porcelany. Ciocia Amy zachęciła go, żeby się przywitał z tatusiem i coś mu powiedział, ale nie wiedział co. Zdołał tylko złapać go za koniuszki palców, które były chłodne i wiotkie i raczej niemiłe w dotyku.

Trochę... _martwe_.

Misiek odsunął się szybko pod okno, jak najdalej. Pociągnął nosem i spojrzał na Franka. Czy ktoś jeszcze to poczuł? Jody? Ciocia?

Nie, chyba wyobraźnia spłatała mu figla.

Tęsknota.

Przez moment poczuł perfumy Ellen. To pewnie któraś z pielęgniarek miała podobne.

Kręciły się tu ciągle, patrzyły na monitorki z biegającą zygzakiem podświetloną linią i wciąż zmieniającymi się liczbami. Ich zaaferowane miny i poważne spojrzenia mówiły więcej niż suche komunikaty lekarzy. Z tatusiem było źle. Bardzo źle.

Dorośli gorączkowo szeptali między sobą w poczekalni. Nikt nie chciał iść do domu, ani do hotelu, chociaż jakiś poważny facet w garniturze, jakiś _dyrektor_ im kilka razy proponował. Potem zaczęli się kłócić między sobą i z lekarzami i Misiek większości nie rozumiał, ale niektóre słowa, niektóre zdania brzmiały groźnie i zbierały się nad ich głowami jak burzowe chmury, jak dym z ogniska albo spaliny:

stan krytyczny.

 

ZAPALENIE PŁUC

o s ł a b i o n e   _s e r c e_

_CESARKA_

ZA duże obciążenie organizmu...                                                                                                                                              Kto podejmie decyzję?

 

 _Płód_ zagrożony...                        ...inkubator

Nierozwinięte płuca

Duże **ryzyko** powikłań.

ZŁE rokowania.                                                                                                                   

Małe  s z a n s e...

 

 

**DNR**

 

DNR

DNR...

Misiek sprawdził w swoim telefonie, w wikipedii, co to konkretnie znaczy i mało się nie posiusiał ze stresu. DO NOT RESUSCITATE. Nie przywracać funkcji życiowych.

Dziadek Frank był wściekły, nakrzyczał na wujka Sama i rozwalił krzesło. Dziadek Bobby długo rozmawiał z ciocią Amy i z lekarzem, pachniał bardzo źle. Wujek Sam gdzieś dzwonił, ale bez skutku. Chyba nikt nie odbierał i wujek też pachniał źle. Wszyscy źle pachnieli. Zdenerwowaniem. Strachem. Pretensjami. Bólem.

 _Trzeba coś zrobić. Trzeba coś zrobić_ , myślał Misiek coraz bardziej natrętnie. Coraz bardziej niespokojny i rozedrgany, póki go nie olśniło. Póki nie zrozumiał, co. _Trzeba znaleźć tatę. Trzeba go koniecznie znaleźć._

 

* * *

 

I tak Misiek wylądował w autobusie, ściskając w ręku kartkę z adresem spisanym z esemesa od Crowleya. Jechał całą noc, przesiadł się do drugiego autobusu i jechał cały dzień. Potem jeszcze musiał dwa razy się przesiadać, zanim trafił na miejsce.

Przeszedł dwa kwartały pieszo. Było tu cieplej niż w Montanie. Bez śniegu. Sucho. Powietrze było inne. Ludzie inaczej mówili. Z bardziej śpiewnym, południowym akcentem. Kilka osób zerkało czujnie, uważnie za chłopcem z plecakiem i z kurtką przytroczoną do niego, ale coś w jego twarzy, w spojrzeniu sprawiało, że szybko odwracali się i odchodzili, nie oglądając się trzeci raz.

Kupił sobie hot doga w jakiejś budce i drugiego w papierze, na później. Płacił gotówką, dolarami, które zabrał z kasy Benny'ego tuż przed wyjazdem. Nie ukradł. Zostawił bryłkę złota na wymianę i krótki liścik: _przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy._

Podobny liścik zostawił wujkowi Gabe'owi: _Wrócę za kilka dni. Nie martwcie się o mnie, jestem bezpieczny. Muszę coś załatwić. Misiek._

Jeszcze raz sprawdził adres. Rozejrzał się. Wrócił kilkanaście kroków pod właściwy numer. Przyjrzał budynkowi. Zwykły dom. Zaniedbany, bo dzielnica była obskurna i nieciekawa. Dom wyglądał na niezamieszkany, ale Miśkowi wystarczyło pociągnąć nosem, by wiedzieć, że to właściwe miejsce. Crowley go nie oszukał. Tata tu był. Całkiem niedawno. Jego zapach wciąż był silny i świeży.

Misiek schował się za załomem murka na przeciwko, żeby dokończyć jeść i przemyśleć, co teraz. Myślał o tej chwili ostatnie dwie doby praktycznie na okrągło, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego, nie potrafił się zdecydować, żeby wykonać ostateczny ruch. Podejść do drzwi. Zapukać.

Tata otworzy i co?

Zdziwi się.

Może zdenerwuje.

Może nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać?

Co powiedzieć? Od razu, że tatuś jest umierający? Czy najpierw zapytać, co u taty? Co robił? Czemu uciekł? Czemu ich zostawił? Nie. To teraz nieważne. Potem o tym porozmawiają, teraz najważniejsze, żeby jak najszybciej wrócić do Crabtown, do tatusia.

Misiek wychylił się zza murka, przełknął, wytarł brudne palce o bluzę.

\- Idę! - powiedział, ale kucał tam jeszcze kilka minut, zanim zebrał się w sobie i wstał.

Przeszedł przez jezdnię. Minął wyschnięty, zastawiony jakimiś rupieciami trawnik. Wszedł na kamienne schodki, poobłupywane i brzydkie. Stanął na werandzie. Deski uginały się pod jego krokami, zbutwiałe i spróchniałe, może nadjedzone przez termity... Dom z bliska wyglądał na jeszcze większą ruderę i ciężko było wyobrazić sobie, że w ogóle ktoś tu mieszka. Nocuje.

Ale woń taty była wyraźna, silna. Misiek nagle poczuł ścisk w gardle, szczypanie w oczach. Zaraz zobaczy tatę! Zaraz go zobaczy! Serce mu biło bardzo szybko. Nie ze strachu. Wcale nie. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu... cieszył się. Cieszył. Wreszcie go zobaczy, wreszcie się przytuli i tata wróci i wszystko naprawi. Wszystkim się zajmie, jak zawsze. Tata zawsze wszystko naprawiał, układał, ratował tatusia i opiekował się nimi. Zawsze. Teraz też tak na pewno będzie. Na pewno.

Tata może się trochę... zasmucił. Tym co się wydarzyło. Może się poczuł głupio, że nie zdołał uratować Mary i Johna i Ellen? Na pewno jest mu głupio i źle. Na pewno się wstydzi. Na pewno dlatego uciekł. Żeby trochę pomyśleć, zastanowić się. Na pewno. Ale kiedy zobaczy Miśka, kiedy Misiek mu powie, jak bardzo jest potrzebny, jak wszyscy na niego liczą, jak za nim tęsknią... Na pewno wróci i znów będą rodziną!

Znów będą razem i tata się wszystkim zajmie, zaopiekuje, podejmie same słuszne decyzje, żadnego DNR, żadnego _ryzyka powikłań_! Powie lekarzom co mają robić, powie wujkom i dziadziusiowi i cioci Amy i może zacznie na nich krzyczeć, żeby przestali się mazać, wzięli się w garść i nie denerwowali tatusia. Tak, właśnie tak im każe! Zacznie robić porządek i tatuś wyzdrowieje i maluszek wyzdrowieje i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Wszystko.

Będzie...

Okay.

\- No?

\- Uhm... - Misiek miał powiedzieć: _cześć, tato!_ , ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

\- Gdzie pizza? - spytała ta...

...baba.

Misiek zamrugał, zamknął usta i wychylił się tak, żeby móc zajrzeć do wnętrza. Baba przesunęła się, żeby mu zasłonić widok.

\- Nie jesteś z pizzeri? - Zgadła wreszcie. Jej oddech cuchnął przetrawionym alkoholem a majtki...

Misiek aż się cofnął.

Znał ten zapach. Tatuś czasem tak pachniał. Często. Kiedy schodził na śniadanie albo kiedy wracał z sypialni po tym, jak z tatą zwalili obrazek, żeby _porozmawiać_.

\- No, masz tę pizzę? - zawołał tata z głębi domu. - Dać ci forsę?

\- Nie! - Baba odkrzyknęła, zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem Miśka. - To tylko jakiś bachor.

Misiek chciał uciec, ale nie mógł ruszyć stopami. Nie mógł się ruszyć... Nie mógł zebrać myśli.

\- Jaki bachor?... - Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i...

To była bardzo długa, długa chwila milczenia.

Bardzo długiego milczenia.

Grobowego.

\- Co ty tu?... - odezwał się w końcu tata, zaskoczony i chyba... najwyraźniej... niezadowolony.

Misiek cofnął się o krok. Tata miał na sobie nowe dżinsy i szarą koszulkę Henleya.

\- Kto to? Znasz go? - Baba zaszła go od tyłu, wsunęła dłoń tacie za pasek i przyjrzała się Miśkowi z rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

\- Zaraz przyjdę. Zostaw nas. - Tata odsunął ją i zamknął za sobą drzwi, wychodząc na werandę. Rozejrzał się czujnie po okolicy, nim znów spojrzał na Miśka. - Jak mnie znalazłeś?

\- Mieszkasz tu?

Tata zmrużył oczy.

\- Zadałem ci pytanie.

\- Ja tobie też. - Misiek poczuł rosnącą w sobie wściekłość. - Mieszkasz tu? Z nią? - Pokazał palcem na drzwi.

\- Powiedz, jak mnie znalazłeś? - Tata wyraźnie się zdenerwował. - Kto ci powiedział? Ash mnie wyśledził? Sammy wie? Wujek Sammy tu jest? - Znów się rozejrzał, wzrokiem skanując ulicę od krańca do krańca.

\- Nikt nie wie. Tylko ja. - Misiek odwrócił się na pięcie i zbiegł ze schodków.

\- Zaczekaj! - Tata go dogonił na trawniku, złapał za ramię. - Zaczekaj... Uhm... Wejdź. Wejdź do środka... Sam jesteś? Przyjechałeś aż z Montany? - dopytywał. Misiek się wyrwał z uścisku i odskoczył na odległość ramienia. - Tat... - Urwał. Zawahał się. - W domu... Nie martwią się o ciebie?

\- Nie - burknął z taką złością, że ~~tata~~ ojciec umilkł. - Zaraz mam autobus powrotny.

\- Tak? To... Uhm... Może cię podwiozę?

\- Nie trzeba! U nas wszystko jest okay! Jest OKAY! - wrzasnął. - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć... Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że u nas wszystko okay.

Ojciec przyglądał mu się pociemniałymi oczyma, ze ściągniętą twarzą. Misiek ledwo go widział, zaślepiony gniewem i rozczarowaniem.

\- Tatuś... Nic mu nie jest? - spytał wreszcie bardzo cicho.

\- Nic. - Misiek nagle się uśmiechnął. Odetchnął. W jednej chwili odzyskał klarowność myślenia. - Wyzdrowiał.

\- Wyzdrowiał? - Ojciec podniósł brwi z niepokojem. - A co mu było?

\- Bolał go brzuch. Ciocia Amy powiedziała, że to coś z płodem. Już go nie ma. Zapomniałem tego słowa... - Udał, że się zastanawia, że sobie przypomina. - Poronienie?

Otworzył szeroko oczy, ześlizgnął się wzrokiem z twarzy ojca i spojrzał na okno, w którym stała ta baba. Otworzyła mu w kusej koszulce na ramiączka i majtkach, potargana i nietrzeźwa, pachnąca... Misiek wiedział czym. Kiedyś myślał, że to dobry zapach. Zapach tego, co tata i tatuś razem robili na górze, w sypialni, a potem schodzili tacy szczęśliwi i roześmiani... Ale teraz chciało mu się wymiotować od tego smrodu. Jak on mógł? Z nią? Tutaj, w tym domu... A tatuś? Tatuś tam _s a m_ , w szpitalu...

\- Ale już mu przeszło. Już dawno. Zaraz po tym jak wyjechałeś. - Dodał zimno. - Przyjechał Charlie i mieszkamy w Crabtown. Charlie chce nas zabrać do Nowego Jorku - mówił, patrząc na tę babę, aż ojciec się odwrócił i dał jej znak, żeby nie podglądała. Nie podsłuchiwała. - Chciałem tylko... Chciałem...

\- Mieszkacie z Charliem? - Ojciec spytał bardzo wolno i bardzo cicho.

Misiek wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Nie mrugnął. Nie spuścił wzroku. To ojciec pierwszy się odwrócił. Westchnął. Poklepał się po kieszeniach, wyjął kluczyki.

\- Podrzucę cię. Odwiozę. Mówiłeś, że jak tu dotarłeś? Autobusem? Kupię ci bilet na samolot...

\- Dean? - Baba zniecierpliwiła się i wyszła na próg. - Dean! O co chodzi?!

\- Pizza? - Facet wyskoczył z małej corolli i podszedł do nich z wielkim pudłem. Czuć je było tekturą i tanim serem. Mdłości Miśka jeszcze się wzmogły.

\- Zaraz przyniosę portfel. Miś... Zaczekaj na mnie. Może wejdziesz? Zjemy i... - mówiąc to pospiesznie zawrócił do domu.

Misiek nie czekał. Puścił się pędem w dół ulicy, w kierunku przystanku. Złapał odjeżdżający autobus w ostatniej chwili przed zamknięciem drzwi. Przez tylną szybę zobaczył postać ojca, który biegł za nim, ale w końcu dał za wygraną. Jego oddalająca się figurka była ostatnim wspomnieniem ich spotkania.

 _Ostatnim na zawsze_ , zdawało się Miśkowi.

A przynajmniej... na kilka lat, jak miało się okazać.

 

 


	164. TYSIĄC LISTÓW

~~Kochany~~ Dean

~~Najdroższy~~

~~Szanowny~~ \- Cas nie mógł się zdecydować na nagłówek. W końcu napisał po prostu:

_Dean,_

_wczoraj zrobiliśmy usg i okazało się, że Marty troszkę przybrał od ostatniego badania. ~~Wciąż jest taki mały, mniejszy niż...~~_ \- zastanowił się i skreślił to zdanie - _Jessie jest dobrej myśli. Ten drugi lekarz na konsultacji trochę się martwi szmerami, ale na badaniu nie zobaczył nic niepokojącego_ (Cas namyślał się pięć minut, czy pisać o dziurze w sercu, ale skoro to nic pewnego, to nie ma sensu o tym wspominać) _, więc dziś śpimy spokojnie._

_Ostatnio sporo śpię. Nie pozwalają mi wstawać z łóżka, tylko na siku a i to bardzo ostrożnie, ale rozumiem, czemu. Byłem bardzo głupi i nieodpowiedzialny i narobiłem tyle problemów! Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas... Dużo o tym myślę. Ale staram się nie denerwować i nie płakać. Teraz Marty jest najważniejszy. Nie martw się o nas. Marty jest bardzo dzielny i na pewno jeszcze podrośnie. Amy mówi, że aby dociągnąć do maja. Przynajmniej do kwietnia. Dużo naprawdę maleńkich maluszków rodzi się wcześniej i są zdrowe. A Marty to przecież wilczek. Jestem z niego dumny._

_Ty pewnie też jesteś._

_Strasznie za Tobą tęsknimy.  
_

_Kocham Cię,_

_Twój Cas_

 

* * *

 

_Dean,_

_na początku chciałbym Ci napisać, że strasznie Cię kochamy! Ja i dzieci. Nie wiem, co porabiasz, ale mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko dobrze, że jesteś zdrowy i bezpieczny. O nas się nie martw. Wszyscy się nami opiekują i niczego nam nie brakuje. Nadal mieszkamy w schronisku. Od powrotu ze szpitala ciągle ktoś nas odwiedza. Chłopcy postawili mieszkalne przyczepy na podwórku a Amy sprowadziła do salonu chyba całe wyposażenie gabinetu! Mówiłem jej, że niepotrzebnie, ale wiesz jaka jest uparta!_

_Ona i Sammy spędzają tu większość tygodnia i bardzo się z tego cieszę. Gabe'owi przydaje się pomoc przy maluchach. Nie skarżył się, ale widziałem ostatnio, że jest przemęczony. Dzieciom też jest weselej, że mają towarzystwo w swoim wieku. Bobby i Mark są już tacy duzi! A Amy ma wielki brzuch, większy ode mnie! Bardzo się z Sammym cieszą, bo podobno to dziewczynka a oni po chłopcach chcieliby przynajmniej jedną córeczkę._

_Nasze maluszki będą z jednego roku, czy to nie fajne? Na pewno będą się przyjaźnić! Bonnie już urodziła. Zdrowy, śliczny chłopczyk. Cały rudy! Odwiedziła mnie dwa dni temu. Jest taka szczęśliwa. Nie poznałbyś jej. Wypiękniała. Ash jej bardzo pomaga, bardzo się nią i Larrym opiekuje. Myślę, że coś z tego będzie. Widzę, jak na siebie patrzą i strasznie się cieszę. Niestety w schronisku nie było już dla nich miejsca, więc Bobby zakwaterował Bonnie w Pinewood._

_Nic mi na ten temat nie mówią, pewnie żeby mnie nie stresować, ale przecież wiem, że trzeba szybko zacząć budować nowy dom._

_Chciałbym z tym poczekać, aż wrócisz._

_Nie spiesz się. Załatw wszystkie swoje sprawy. Nam nic nie trzeba. Jesteśmy wszyscy zdrowi i bardzo Cię kochamy._

_Twój Cas_

 

* * *

 

_Tak strasznie za Tobą tęsknię, Dean!_

_Gabe i Adam wynieśli mnie na werandę, na leżak i leżę sobie na powietrzu. Koniec marca jest taki ciepły w tym roku... Taki słoneczny. Już się ładnie zazieleniły krzaki i drzewa wypuszczają pąki. Jimmy zaczął lepiej sypiać. Już się tak nie zrywa każdej nocy. Spędza dużo czasu z Gabem, bardzo się polubili. Nie wiedziałem, że Gabe będzie mieć tyle cierpliwości do dzieciaków. Jest naprawdę wspaniałym wujkiem. Nawet Bobby to zauważa._

_Bobby i Frank wreszcie zaczęli znów ze sobą rozmawiać. Znasz Franka, jest strasznie porywczy i ma niewyparzony język._

_Rozmawialiśmy ostatnio o tych działkach nad jeziorem. Powiedział, że jeszcze ma te pieniądze, co mu zapłaciłem... Co kupiliście od niego ziemię za to honorarium, pamiętasz? Powiedział, że da mi te pieniądze, żebym wybudował dom. Powiedziałem, że to miło z jego strony, ale przecież jeszcze mi coś zostało, a poza tym podpisałem nową umowę z Random House. Harvey pomógł. Wynegocjował bardzo dobre warunki, dostanę dużą zaliczkę, a oni poczekają na tekst do końca roku. To jeszcze tyle miesięcy! Na pewno do tego czasu zdążę z Martym i zbudujemy dom, żeby móc na jesieni już zamieszkać..._

_Poprosiłem dzieci, żeby narysowały, jak wyobrażają sobie nasz nowy dom. To fajna zabawa i widzę, że nawet Miś się zaangażował. Chciałbym, żeby przestał się tak złościć. Ostatnio zamknął Claire w szafie, chociaż wiedział, że się boi ciemności. Kiedy Rachel ją wypuściła, biedna mała była w okropnym stanie. I zbił Jima. Bobby musiał z nim porozmawiać, bo Gabe... Gabe'a nie słucha tak jak Ciebie czy Bobby'ego. Amy mówi, że mu przejdzie. Że przechodzi teraz trudny okres. Może brakuje mu własnego pokoju? Teraz gnieżdżą się z Gabem i Jimem w jednym...  
_

_Wszystkim nam brakuje domu._

_Zadbam, żeby nasza sypialnia była... jak tamta. Duża i wygodna. Z wielkim łóżkiem._

_Bardzo Cię całuję,_

_Twój na zawsze Cas_

 

* * *

 

_Kochany Dean!_

_Nie pisałem od trzech dni, bo Marty się urodził! Dwa i pół miesiąca za wcześnie, ale nie martw się! Leży w inkubatorze. Jestem z nim cały czas. Jest przepiękny. Maleńki, ale przepiękny._

_Znów śnił mi się John. Stał przy nas i uśmiechał się. Nieważne, co mówią lekarze. Jestem pewny, że Marty przeżyje. John by mi powiedział, gdyby miało być inaczej. I nigdzie nie widziałem klaczy, więc na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze! Marty jest silny. Jest taki podobny do Miśka! To nic, że jest dwa razy mniejszy. To nic. Kiedy wrócisz, na pewno sam się przekonasz, jaki jest śliczny i dzielny. Waleczny mały alfa. Na pewno. Zobaczysz! Dean, masz synka._

_Mamy synka._

_Kocham Cię bardzo,_

_Twój Cas_

 

* * *

 

_Dean,_

_wróć._

_Cas_

 

* * *

 

_Ostatnie dwa tygodnie bardzo nas wyczerpały, ale stan Marty'ego wreszcie się ustabilizował i lekarze mówią, że wyjdzie z tego. Płuca zaczęły pracować całkiem dobrze i ta wada serca okazała się nie taka groźna jak na początku myśleli. Trzeba będzie go monitorować, ale na razie nie trzeba robić operacji. Te inne rzeczy też jakoś opanowali. Idę się położyć. Nie spałem od... tak dawna._

~~_Chciałbym, żebyś tu był_ ~~

_C._

 

* * *

 

_Dziś pierwszy raz mogłem potrzymać Marty'ego poza inkubatorem! Jest taki... leciutki. Prawie nic nie waży i cały jest oplątany rureczkami... Bieduś. Kłują go w stópki i w główkę, bo rączki ma zbyt drobniutkie. Ma rureczkę nawet do brzuszka, żeby mogli go karmić, bo nie umiał ssać smoczka. Dopiero teraz zaczniemy go uczyć. Chciałem być dzielny, ale się popłakałem i zresztą wszyscy płakali. I Amy i Sammy i Jody i Frank. Nawet Bobby._

_Dzieci przyszły się przywitać, ale nie pozwoliłem im dotykać maleństwa. Lepiej nie narażać go na zarazki._

_Potem rysowaliśmy w świetlicy i opowiadały mi, co w domu. Jimmy od trzech nocy ani razu nie zmoczył łóżka! Jestem z niego taki dumny! Obiecałem mu, że jak tylko wyjdziemy z Martym ze szpitala, to zabiorę go do najlepszej cukierni w Crabtown. Pojedziemy tylko we dwóch. Pójdziemy do kina i na spacer i będziemy dużo gadać, tylko my dwaj. Jimmy jest naprawdę bardzo dzielny. Jest bardzo podobny do Ciebie. Bardzo. Chciałbym poświęcić mu więcej czasu, ale Marty wciąż mnie potrzebuje. Wszystkie nasze dzieci są takie dzielne. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że je mam._

_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie też wszystko lepiej się układa ~~i że może niedługo się zobaczymy?~~ i że może kiedyś nas odwiedzisz. Jak będziesz akurat przejazdem, niedaleko._

_Twój Cas._

 

* * *

 

_Dean,_

_nie wiem, co porabiasz i czy jeszcze ~~żyjesz~~ o nas myślisz... Tu jest ~~tyle pracy~~ ~~tyle się dzieje~~ okay. Z nami okay. Miś zachowuje się dużo grzeczniej, odkąd zaczęliśmy budowę domu. Spędza z chłopakami prawie całe dnie. ~~Już nie jest taki~~ To był dla niego strasznie trudny okres i rozumiem go. Najważniejsze, że zaczynamy wychodzić na prostą. Marty jest już z nami. Joy bardzo mi pomaga. Przynosi pieluszki i asystuje przy karmieniu, jak kiedyś Mary... Śpimy razem. Joy i Marty ze mną w łóżku a Grejpfrut w łóżeczku obok. Joy już prawie nie ma koszmarów. Bardzo się przyjaźnią z Jimem. Są nierozłączni. Claire też lepiej sobie radzi. Zaczęła znów mówić, na razie niewiele, ale zawsze coś. Poparzenia na rączkach zniknęły prawie bez śladu i rehabilitacja dała znakomite efekty. Przykurcze palców prawie zupełnie ustąpiły. Największa w tym zasługa Jo. Poświęciła jej tyle czasu! _

_Gabe wciąż ma do niej żal, nie odzywa się i udaje, że jej nie widzi, nawet gdy są w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Prosiłem go już wiele razy, żeby z nią porozmawiał, ale chyba potrzebuje jeszcze trochę czasu. Jo się bardzo stara. Nie jest jej łatwo. Straciła mamę. Ja też okropnie tęsknię za Ellen. Strasznie mi jej brakuje.  
_

_Ash i Bonnie zamieszkali razem! Bonnie pytała mnie ostatnio o różne sprawy... m a ł ż e ń s k i e  :)  Rozumiesz? Właśnie te. Chyba im się układa. Trzymam za nich kciuki. Larry jest takim ślicznym, tłuściutkim bobasem! Miałeś rację, że nie pozwoliłeś go ~~usunąć~~ wygonić. Wspaniały szczeniaczek! _

_Amy też już urodziła. Sammy jest przeszczęśliwy i strasznie zajęty teraz. Rozumiem ich. Muszą się skupić na sobie, na dzieciach. I tak tyle, co nam tu pomagali przez ostatnie miesiące... Jestem im taki wdzięczny!_

_Mała Krissy to prawdziwa księżniczka. Mam nadzieję, że Marty niedługo ją dogoni z wagą. Amy mówi, że to normalne, że wcześniaczki są mniejsze i żebym się nie martwił, bo za kilka miesięcy nie będzie można poznać, ale trochę mi przykro, że wciąż jest najmniejszy ze wszystkich dzieci._

_Na szczęście mam tyle pracy, że nie mam czasu się zamartwiać. Chcemy zdążyć z domem przed jesienią. Nauczyłem się tylu rzeczy o budowie! Wspólnie z dziećmi wybieramy gdzie co ma być, jakie będą podłogi, jak pomalujemy ściany, jakie zamontujemy okna i jak duży ma być taras. I koniecznie chcemy ogródek! Bez Franka i Bobby'ego bym sobie nie poradził. Zresztą, wszyscy ciężko pracują: Rufus, Walt, Harry i reszta chłopaków, Kevin pilnuje finansów, Gabe jest wprost nieoceniony... Omegi ze schroniska... Sammy dogląda tartaku, zatrudnił kilka nowych osób, bo jest tyle zleceń! Więc niczym się nie martw. Wszystko jest okay. Wszystko jest okay._

_Ale gdybyś chciał kiedyś zadzwonić... na przykład... to ja..._

_czekam._

_Wszyscy czekamy._

_Całuję Cię i ściskam i tęsknię._

_Twój kochający Cas_

 

* * *

 

_Dean, najdroższy_

_szkoda, że nie widzisz jakie postępy zrobił Marty! Przytył i podrósł! Już całkiem sprawnie je. Przez całe lato ani razu nie chorował, kupki ma jak trzeba i gdyby jeszcze nie miał tych okropnych kolek, to byłoby już zupełnie perfekcyjnie! :)_

_Mnie najbardziej dokucza niewyspanie. Staram się wypoczywać ile mogę ~~, zwłaszcza jak ostatnio zemdlałem~~ i dbać o siebie. Wczoraj zrobiliśmy z dzieciakami i omegami piknik. Było mnóstwo jedzenia i dmuchany basenik z wodą i zjeżdżalnia i piaskownicę nam chłopcy urządzili. Misiek puszczał z Jimem latawca! Chyba znów zaczynają się zaprzyjaźniać. Jim strasznie tęskni za Johnnym i brakuje mu towarzystwa innych chłopców. Joy i Claire to jednak nie to samo a Grejpfrut jest za mały. Chociaż już nieźle gada! I biega! Trzeba cały czas go pilnować. Grejpfrut jedyny nie pamięta, co się wydarzyło. Jest taki pogodny i kochany.  _

_Potem zrobiliśmy wyścigi w workach i byłem ostatni! Wygrał Gabe w parze z Claire, za nimi był Adam z Jimem. Dawno się tyle nie śmiałem. Aż mnie brzuch rozbolał._

_Bardzo mi Ciebie brakuje._

_Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zdrowy i szczęśliwy. Jeśli kiedyś byś chciał nas odwiedzić, to czekamy. Zrobię Twoje ulubione ciasto. I pieczeń. I paszteciki. Mamy też piwo. Nie pamiętam, czy Ci wspominałem, że Impala jest cała i nienaruszona. Alfie któregoś dnia ją całą dokładnie wyczyścił, wywoskował i wypolerował. Stoi na parkingu w tartaku. Gdybyś kiedyś chciał po nią przyjechać... to czeka.  
_

_Na zawsze Twój_

_Cas_

 

* * *

 

_Dean,_

_nie wiem, na jaki adres wysyłać te listy, więc chowam je do pudełka. Najpierw to było pudełko po butach, ale musiałem znaleźć większe. Nie wiem, czy kiedyś je przeczytasz. Nie jestem pewien po co je piszę, skoro i tak ich nie dostaniesz... Tak dawno nie miałem od Ciebie żadnych wieści. Chciałbym tylko usłyszeć, że jesteś zdrów i że jesteś szczęśliwy. To by wystarczyło, naprawdę._

_Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, że żyjesz._

_U nas wszystko dobrze. Dzieci rosną. Urządzamy nasz nowy dom. Wspólnie wybraliśmy miejsce i jest cudowne. Z okien mamy widok na jezioro i na góry a z tyłu na las. Pięknie tu, naprawdę. Nasza sypialnia jest prawie tak duża jak stara. Zamówiłem ogromne łóżko. Jest bardzo wygodne! Na razie śpię w nim z Joy i Martym. Mają własne pokoje, ale lubię mieć ich przy sobie. Marty często się budzi w nocy, więc łatwiej go ukołysać... Tak samo Joy. Poza tym ~~nie czuję się taki samotny~~. _

_~~Samotny~~._

_Dobrze, napiszę to, przecież i tak nie przeczytasz. Nikt nie przeczyta. Czuję się strasznie samotny. Wokół jest mnóstwo ludzi, ciągle ktoś nas odwiedza, zresztą Bobby z nami zamieszkał i Gabe i chłopaki szykują sobie przybudówkę, Sammy i Amy ciągle przyjeżdżają i sprowadzili się z Crabtown do Pinewood już na stałe, więc są naprawdę bliżej, poza tym Ash i Bonnie i Frank i omegi ze schroniska... ciągle ktoś się kręci po domu, ale ja tak strasznie za Tobą tęsknię. Tak strasznie mi Ciebie brakuje. Czasem aż mnie to fizycznie boli, jak patrzę na innych, jak się przytulają i całują i bawią z dziećmi, a ja nie mam do kogo się przytulić... Kiedyś mnie zabierałeś na górę, pamiętasz? Brakuje mi tego. Brakuje mi Ciebie tak strasznie, strasznie, Dean...  
_

Cas długo patrzył na zapisaną kartkę, zgniótł ją.

Rozprostował.

Po namyśle złożył na cztery i tak jak inne schował do pudełka. Dean i tak ich nie przeczyta. Może lepiej to z siebie wyrzucić? Ten ból? Tęsknotę? Może jak zapisze te kartki, zapełni je słowami, to ta tęsknota trochę zelżeje? Ten ciężar na sercu i na ramionach ustąpi? Choć trochę?

 

* * *

 

_Dean,_

_dziś pierwsza rocznica naszego ślubu. Cały dzień spędziłem z dziećmi. Pojechaliśmy do wesołego miasteczka. Objedliśmy się watą cukrową, popcornem, prażonymi orzeszkami i pączkami. Gabe zabrał Miśka i Jima do zamku strachu a ja z Jo, Claire, Joy i Grejpfrutem poszliśmy na samochodziki. Marty został u Amy. Uznaliśmy, że jest za malutki na wesołe miasteczko. Poza tym tu jest tyle hałasu i ludzi, mógłby złapać jakieś zarazki..._

_Już siedzi! Ma ciemne włoski i oczy po mnie. Wszyscy mówią, że wygląda jak mały Miś, ale nie jest alfą._

_Może to przez wcześniactwo...? Może te choroby... Biedny maluch. Współczuję mu. Bycie omegą jest przekleństwem._

_Nie dziwię Ci się, że odszedłeś. Pewnie miałeś nas już dość. Mnie. Przepraszam, że tyle wtedy narozrabiałem. Może mógłbyś... mimo to... przyjechać do dzieci? Odwiedzić je? Czasem?_

_Nie, żebyś został na dłużej, pewnie masz własne życie, już sobie na pewno jakoś poukładałeś, nie chcę tego psuć, ale może raz na jakiś czas... mógłbyś...?_

_Dzieci nie mówią, ale wiem, czuję, że strasznie za Tobą tęsknią._

_Bardzo Cię kochają._

_C._

 

* * *

 

_Drogi Dean,_

_nie pisałem kilka dni teraz, bo... Już nadeszła jesień. Poszedłem na długi spacer. Chciałem być sam, ale Misiek mnie pilnował. Szedł za mną. Wiem, że się boi, że znów się zapomnę, zgubię, jak wtedy zimą, z Martym, ale ja już nigdy tego nie zrobię. Miejsce po naszym starym domu jest takie ciche. Trawa urosła przez lato, ale wciąż widać fundamenty i kawałek schodów i narożniki ścian. Prawie nic nie zostało z domku na drzewie. Tylko pień. Spłonął do połowy. Walt chciał go ściąć, ale nie pozwoliłem. Niech sobie będzie. Niech zostanie jak jest._

_Nie zabieram tu dzieci, bo nie chcę im przypominać. Jim wciąż zmaga się ze wspomnieniami. Jest o wiele lepiej niż kilka miesięcy temu, ale nie tak dobrze, jak miałem nadzieję, że będzie. Czasem jeszcze zdarzają mu się wypadki w nocy. Bardzo się tym denerwuje i wstydzi, chociaż mu z Gabem tłumaczymy, że to nic. Że to tylko mokra pościel, upierzemy i po kłopocie._

_Może gdyby Misiek mu z tego powodu nie dokuczał... Bobby mu kazał przestać, ale wiesz jak to jest z chłopcami w jego wieku. Może jest trochę zły na Jima, bo go budzi? Czasem zrywa się z krzykiem i trudno go uspokoić. Claire też nie wróciła w pełni do równowagi. Boi się ciemności, obcych, ognia. Próbowałem z nią piec ciasteczka, myślałem, że to będzie przyjemne, ale nie chce podchodzić do włączonego piekarnika. Mamy kominek na dole w salonie, ale w nim nie palimy. Dzieci nie chcą._

_Zbliżają się święta._

_Nie wiem, jak to będzie, jak je urządzić.  
_

~~_Ostatnio sam czuję się jakiś chory i_ ~~

Cas skreślił ostatnie zdanie. Nikogo nie obchodzi, jak się czujesz, skarcił się w myślach. Weź się w garść! Przestań się mazgaić. Przestań jęczeć i skarżyć się na wszystko. Dean na pewno już miał dość tego twojego marudzenia. Kto by tyle wytrzymał z takim wymoczkiem i beksą jak ty. Nic dziwnego, że nie wraca. _  
_

Ciągle zawracałeś mu głowę swoimi problemami. A zapytałeś go kiedyś, co _on_ czuje? Co _jemu_ dolega? Zatroszczyłeś się o _niego_?

Nie, nawet w tych listach tylko ty, ty i ty. Tylko twoje problemy. Egoista!

 _Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko dobrze_ \- napisał po namyśle, ostrożnie, z uwagą dobierając słowa, nad każdym długo deliberując. _Chciałbym, żebyś był zdrowy i szczęśliwy. Jeśli mógłbym coś dla Ciebie zrobić, cokolwiek... Bardzo bym chciał coś dla Ciebie zrobić._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Cas_

 

* * *

 

_Drogi Dean,_

_bardzo nam Ciebie brakowało przy choince. Myślałem, że może się zjawisz... Albo zadzwonisz... Z życzeniami, czy coś... Ja bym bardzo chciał Ci życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego. Kupiłem Ci prezent. Na wszelki wypadek, gdybyś jednak się zjawił. Żeby nie było Ci nieprzyjemnie, że inni dostali, a Ty nie..._

_Zostawiłem go pod choinką.  
_

_U nas wszyscy zdrowi. Rozmawiałem z Gabem, Bobbym, Sammym i Amy o szkole. W Pinewood. Wszyscy uważają, że to dobry pomysł. Na razie szukamy pomieszczeń i nauczycieli. Sammy mówi, że porozmawia z Kevinem o finansach, ale nie chcę, żeby brali pieniądze ze złota. Zarobię i na fundację i na szkołę. Dzwoniłem do Harveya. Poradzimy sobie._

_Jeśli przyjedziesz, to prezent na Ciebie czeka._

_Pozdrawiam_

 

* * *

 

_Drogi Dean,_

~~_są walentynki i chciałbym_ ~~

_wkładam Ci do koperty walentynkę. Joy i Jimmy pomagali mi wybrać. Jest bardzo ładna. Wszyscy się podpisaliśmy, nawet Grejfrut (to ten zielony maziak na środku). Róg jest trochę mokry, bo Marty go obgryzł. Rosną mu ząbki i wszystko pcha do buzi. Tylko Miś się nie podpisał, bo akurat był z Bobbym w lesie na obchodzie. Ale jestem pewien, że o Tobie myśli.  
_

_Kochamy Cię._

_C._

 

* * *

 

_Dean,_

_Marty już chodzi! Zaczął kilka dni przed swoimi urodzinami. Jesteśmy tacy dumni z niego! Na razie robi tylko trzy kroczki i siada na pupkę, ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już rok! Jak on wyrósł! Jest nadal mniejszy niż Krissy, chociaż urodził się przed nią a Larry przerasta go o głowę i waży o sześć funtów więcej! Ale i tak się cieszę. Ciągle się śmieje i zaczarował wszystkich, nawet Misia. Widzę jak się nim coraz chętniej opiekuje i znów staje się tym dawnym, kochanym, troskliwym alfą co kiedyś._

_Czasem jeszcze się złości, ale mniej. Naprawdę dużo mniej. Bardzo rzadko. Zaczął się lepiej dogadywać z Claire i już nie dokucza Jimowi. Bobby i Frank wciąż mają na niego oko, ale już ~~nie bije maluchów~~ lepiej sobie radzi z gniewem. _

_Obiecał, że nauczy Marty'ego jeździć na rowerku i wspinać się na drzewa. Jak Mary._

_Żałuję, że wszystko się spaliło. Nie zostały nam żadne pamiątki. Zdjęć trochę odzyskaliśmy z tego, co było w mailach i co mieli w albumach Sammy, Frank i Jody. Wieczorami, jak już dzieciaki śpią oglądam je sobie na tablecie. Mary, Johnny, Ellen... Mały Miś. Bliźniaki. Joy. Grejpfrut. Ty._

_Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi._

_A co u Ciebie? Bardzo bym chciał się dowiedzieć, czy jesteś zdrowy i czy wszystko w porządku. Sammy mówi, że nie ma od Ciebie żadnych wieści. Podobno nie używałeś żadnej z kart, nie korzystałeś z konta, nie dzwoniłeś... Widzę, że się martwi o Ciebie. Może mógłbyś się do niego odezwać. Uspokoić, że żyjesz. Że jesteś zdrowy. Że wszystko okay._

_Gdybyś dał mu znać, przestałby się tak martwić. Bardzo Cię kocha.  
_

_I my też._

_Twój C._

 

 

 

 


	165. POWRÓT TATY

\- Cholera, patrz, ktoś się tam kręci chyba? - Walt wspiął się na pieniek i zmarszczył brwi, wytężając wzrok. - Daj lornetkę!

\- Smok?!

\- Nie, raczej nie... jakiś facet chyba...

\- To zara... - Rufus odetchnął spokojniej, otrząsnął ostatnie krople i zapiął rozporek, uważając żeby sobie sprzętu nie przyciąć. - A chłopaki co? Kamery im padły? - sarknął gniewnie, bo skoro Walt mu pokazywał, gdzie pokazywał, to intruz już powinien zaalarmować pierwszą linię. Konkretnie Harry'ego i Alfiego, którzy mieli na tyłku siedzieć i gapić się w monitory.

\- Ty... Niemożliwe... - westchnął przeciągle Walt. - No! Przestań bawić się swoim małym i dawaj tę lornetkę!

\- Sam masz małego! - Obraził się Rufus. - A weź go na lunetkę. Przecież masz! - Wskazał karabin snajperski na ramieniu Walta.

Walt wyrwał mu lornetkę i chwilkę ustawiał ostrość, po czym przeklął soczyście i rzucił się do zaparkowanego opodal dżipa, jakby mu kto wsadził petardę pod ogon.

\- Co się guzdrzesz, bierz dupsko w troki i wsiadaj! - wrzasnął z takim widocznym szokiem na twarzy, że Rufus już bez zwłoki i zgryźliwych uwag wskoczył na miejsce pasażera, niemal w biegu, bo Walt już przycisnął gaz do dechy i podskakując na konarach i kamieniach poprowadził wóz wokół jeziora.

 

* * *

 

Dean stanął na środku tego, co kiedyś było domem i popatrzył pod nogi. Trawa i polne kwiaty bujnie zarosły pogorzelisko, ale wciąż widział obrys ścian, resztki podmurówki, zbutwiałe szczątki deskowania schodów i zwęglone resztki, pękające pod ciężarem jego butów. Kucnął. Podniósł coś, co zdawało się być... _czymś_ , pamiątką, może fragmentem zabawki któregoś z dzieci, a okazało się tylko czarną bryłką o nieregularnym kształcie, nieprzypominającą kompletnie niczego. Odrzucił to z niechęcią i otarł palce o spodnie.

Dom. Kiedyś...

Obejrzał się na placyk zabaw. Ocalały resztki zabawek: fragment zjeżdżalni i niski płotek, piaskownica... Drzewo, w którego konarach niegdyś był domek ( _lodowy pałac Elzy_ , jak uważała Mary, albo _Czarna Perła kapitana Sparrowa_ , jak utrzymywał Misiek) mocno ucierpiało. Korona i górna część pnia najwyraźniej spłonęła, ale kilka młodych gałązek przebiło się przez zabliźnioną korę i zazieleniło listkami.

Dean przetarł wilgotniejące oczy. Coś go ścisnęło za gardło, nagłe wzruszenie i żal. Tak szybko natura zacierała ślady, tak szybko nowe życie wdarło się na ten... cmentarz. Nie odczuwał z tego powodu pociechy, raczej złość i rozgoryczenie. Jakby świata nie obchodziła rozegrana tu tragedia i pamięć o latach tu przeżytych... w szczęściu...

Wcale nie tak dawno. Raptem ile? Zastanowił się. Dwa, trzy lata temu... Prawie trzy. Niedawno, a jakby stulecie. Jakby inna epoka. W zupełnie innym życiu.

Przed oczami stanęły mu sceny, migawki: nowo narodzony Miś, zniesiony z góry przez Ellen... Cas przy kuchni, w jednym z tych swoich fartuszków... bliźniaki dokazujące w salonie... wspólne śniadanie, jedno z wielu, niezliczonych śniadań, pełne śmiechów, żartów, przekrzykiwania się... Bobby w bujanym fotelu na werandzie, popijający piwo i mówiący tym swoim ponurym, ochrypłym głosem: _jeszcze to sobie przemyśl, chłopcze_... Sammy z nieodłącznym ipadem... Impala. Gdzieś tam, na podwórku, bliżej garażu.

Brakowało mu jej.

Ciekawe, gdzie ją zabrali? Miał nadzieję, że Sammy zadbał o staruszkę.

Nagle jego wzrok przykuł inny szczegół krajobrazu. Wstał. Osłonił oczy daszkiem z dłoni. Zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków. Przystanął, onieśmielony i... zawstydzony. _To już trzy lata,_ pomyślał. _A ja jestem tu pierwszy raz_.

 _Jakoś się wcześniej nie złożyło_ , próbował się sam przed sobą wytłumaczyć. _Byłem zajęty._

Głupio brzmiały te wymówki. Tu. Teraz.

Znów ruszył, na sztywnych nogach, przedzierając się przez wysoką do kolan trawę. Było cicho. Tylko owady brzęczały. Wiatr nie poruszał gałęziami pobliskich drzew. Liście nie szeleściły. Dean szedł, słysząc każdy krok: chrzęst butów, delikatne tarcie źdźbeł, trzask drobniutkiego suszu, pękających kamyków i miażdżonych grud ziemi, tętnienie krwi w uszach, gdy zbliżał się, zbliżał... do... trzech... równiutkich, zaokrąglonych, kamiennych płyt.

Wzrok mu się zamglił i nie był w stanie rozczytać wyrytych liter. Dotknął pierwszego, najbliższego nagrobka, próbując się nie zadławić powstrzymywanym szlochem. 

 _Czemu nie przyjechałem wcześniej?,_ pomyślał, ale nie zdołał sobie odpowiedzieć. Osunął się na ziemię, oparł czoło o nagrzany słońcem granit i pozwolił porwać się tak długo tłumionej rozpaczy.

 

* * *

 

\- A niech mnie! Dean! Dean Winchester! - Usłyszał za sobą po jakimś, trudnym do określenia czasie. 

\- Walt? - Podniósł głowę. - Rufus?

\- To jednak ty! Naprawdę ty!

\- Naprawdę ja... - Przytaknął, starając się pospiesznie doprowadzić do porządku, uspokoić.

\- Jak mi Walt powiedział... No, nie uwierzyłem! Myślałem, że cię już nie zobaczymy! - Rufus postąpił w jego stronę, wyciągnąwszy ramiona. Zaskoczenie malowało się w jego oczach. - Niech mnie dunder świśnie! A to ci niespodzianka! - Porwał dawnego alfę w objęcia i mocno uściskał. - Niech mnie srebrne kule biją... - szepnął. - Prędzej bym się tu spodziewał Tori Spelling niż ciebie! A to dopiero! Bobby się zdziwi!

\- Bobby by chyba wolał zobaczyć ją niż mnie... - mruknął, poklepując Rufusa. Czuł się dziwnie onieśmielony tym powitaniem.

\- A bodaj cię diabli! Gdzieś się podziewał?! - Rufus odsunął się trochę, przepuszczając Walta, by też się przywitał. - Jakbyś się pod ziemię zapadł! A to dopiero! - wykrzykiwał z ekscytacją.

\- Wsiadaj! Wsiadaj! - Walt podbiegł do dżipa, zachęcając dłonią.

\- Nie odbudowaliście domu. - Dean zabrał plecak, zarzucił na jedno ramię. 

\- A, tu? Za dużo wspomnień... - Rufus rozejrzał się po okolicy, poważniejąc. - To jakby zamieszkać na... - Urwał. Obejrzał się przez ramię na nagrobki. Odchrząknął. - Wybraliśmy inne miejsce... 

\- Wsiadaj! Wsiadaj, Dean! - Walt nie ustępował Rufusowi w podnieceniu, odpalił silnik i wiercił się za kierownicą. - To dziesięć minut drogi stąd! A! Cholera, pojedziemy skrótem! Tylko się dobrze trzymajcie! - Ostrzegł i ruszył ostro, jak tylko się usadowili.

Tak trzęsło i szarpało, że wszyscy trzej umilkli, by sobie języków nie poodgryzać. 

Dean zastanawiał się, jak zareaguje Bobby i reszta chłopaków. Sammy pewnie jest w mieście, z Amy i dziećmi. Będzie zły, że nie odwiedził go pierwszego, ale może zrozumie... 

Oczywiście, że będzie zły. Za te lata bez znaku życia... Trzeba będzie z nim pomówić. Pokajać się. Przeprosić.

Dean ścierpł w sobie. Bobby też będzie zły. Nie, żeby nie miał racji. Trzeba zacisnąć zęby i siedzieć cicho. Każdego wyrzutu wysłuchać grzecznie. Biedny staruszek. Swoje przeszedł. Stracił Ellen... Wataha pewnie spadła mu na głowę, bo komu innemu?

Oby w ogóle chciał na niego spojrzeć. Bo może się odwróci i odejdzie... 

Dean chciałby zapewnić go, że nie zamierza niczego psuć. Wtrącać się. Przewracać do góry nogami. Nie przyjechał robić bałaganu. Chciał tylko zobaczyć... _to_ miejsce. Tylko zobaczyć. Gdyby Walt i Rufus go nie zobaczyli, zniknąłby, nie zauważony, nie robiąc nikomu kłopotu.

\- No, dojeżdżamy... - Walt zwolnił, skierował się na leśną drogę. 

Dean rozpoznawał okolicę. Pobliże jeziora, dawne ziemie Shurleya. Zaciszny, ładny zakątek. Osobiście raczej wybrałby coś wyżej w górach, ale pewnie Bobby chciał mieć bliżej na ryby... I może już nie chciał się tak wspinać. W jego wieku...

\- Och. - Wyrwało mu się, gdy Walt wykręcił i spomiędzy drzew zaczął dostrzegać zarys budynku. - Wielki!

\- Ano, co chcesz! - odezwał się Rufus z tylnego siedzenia.

Dean z każdym przejechanym metrem szerzej otwierał oczy. Dom był ogromny. Dwupiętrowy, ze spadzistym, łamanym dachem, kryjącym zapewne przestronne poddasze. Okna duże, wychodzące na jezioro. Na pierwszym piętrze spory taras, na dole ogromna weranda z podwójnymi drzwiami głównymi. Piękna rezydencja. Z belek zwieszały się donice z kwiatami. Kwiaty rosły też wokół domu. Trawnik był wypielęgnowany a w dalszym krańcu podwórza rosły trzy młode jabłonie.

Dean wysiadł.

Stanął, dość bezmyślnie chłonąc ten widok.

Nagle kątem oka zobaczył ruch, spojrzał. 

\- Wujek? - Znajomy głosik, cieniutki jak dzwoneczek przywołał wspomnienia. 

\- Claire? - Bardziej się nie mógł zdziwić. Obejrzał się na Rufusa i Walta. - Claire tu jest?

\- A gdzie miałaby być? - Zdziwił się Rufus, idąc żwawo na werandę. - A to się wszyscy zdziwią! Patrzcie, kogo spotkałem w lesie! - krzyknął.

Dean podszedł do dziewczynki.

\- Ale urosłaś... - Próbował się uśmiechnąć nadal oszołomiony. Claire nagle cofnęła się i obejrzała.

Coś pisnęło za jej plecami. Zza jej nóg. 

Cały świat się zatrzymał. Znikł. Dean gapił się na Claire, wyższą, roślejszą niż zapamiętał, jak odwraca się, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, bardzo powoli i coś mówi... Coś mówi do... Coś... Mówi...

\- Nie bój się. Marty! Nie bój się... 

Dean przesunął wzrokiem po jej policzku, jaśniutkich włosach splecionych w niedbały warkocz, po ramieniu w krótkim rękawku... Po dłoni wyciągniętej i chwytającej szczeniaczka. Po szczeniaczku. Niebieskich spodenkach na szelki. Bluzeczce w drobne paseczki... Skrzywionej w podkówkę buzi... Załzawionych oczkach... Niebieskich. Wściekle niebieskich... Tak bardzo, znajomo, wściekle niebieskich... 

\- No, już! Nie płacz... - Claire przytuliła szczeniaczka, odchodząc z nim w objęciach w stronę rozłożonego pod jabłoniami koca. 

\- A no, przestraszył się, bo cię nie zna. Nasza pchełka. - Walt stanął obok, ramię w ramię z Deanem. - No, ty go chyba też pierwszy raz widzisz, co? - Zdał sobie sprawę i spojrzał zaciekawiony.

\- To... - Głos go zawiódł. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od malca. W gardle mu zaschło. W głowie się kręciło. Tego się nie spodziewał. Wszystkiego, ale tego nie.

\- Marty. - Walt poinformował usłużnie. - Wykapany Cas, co nie?

\- Marty. - Powtórzył jak echo.

\- Dean? - Usłyszał swoje imię, ale dopiero za drugim razem zdecydował się spojrzeć. Na schodkach stał Bobby. Rufus za nim. Obok Miś. A w progu...

W otwartych drzwiach stał Cas.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że chcielibyście więcej wiedzieć o okresie tych trzech lat i obiecuję Wam w kolejnych rozdziałach sporo retrospekcji, dzięki którym będziecie mogli lepiej się zorientować w tych wydarzeniach, ale ten rozdział jakoś się mi napisał dziś i postanowiłam go wrzucić... :)


	166. PRZYWITANIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdzialik jest króciutki, ale mam nadzieję... treściwy :)

\- Dean...?

\- Bobby. - Skinął z ociąganiem, nie odrywając wzroku od omegi. Nie postarzał się, nie. Ale jakoś... spoważniał? Dojrzał? Nie mógł zidentyfikować, nazwać tej zmiany, którą zauważał, ale coś jednak się zmieniło. Cas wyglądał jakoś... inaczej. Pachniał inaczej. Dean chciał do niego podejść, objąć, ale nie był w stanie zrobić kroku. Za dużo się działo, za dużo informacji do wchłonięcia, do przetworzenia, decyzji do podjęcia. Nie był na to przygotowany. Nie po to tu przyjechał. Nie spodziewał się... TEGO.

Chociażby ten dom. Oczywiście raz czy dwa pomyślał, że chłopcy odbudują siedzibę, przecież musieli gdzieś mieszkać, ale TO? To była rezydencja ze trzy razy większa od ich starego domu. Wyglądała na wygodną i... gustowną. Prawie się uśmiechnął na te kwiaty i dzwonki powietrzne i tekowe meble zarzucone lnianymi poduchami. Cas. Zdecydowanie on za to odpowiadał... Przecież nie Bobby. Nie Rufus i nie Walt!...

Cas.

Miało go tu nie być. Miało _ich_ tu wcale nie być. Jego i dzieci. Mieli być z Charliem w Nowym Jorku... Mieli... Mieli być z Charliem.

Dean poczuł w ustach kwaśny posmak. Krew odpłynęła mu z głowy, żołądek podjechał do gardła. _Rany boskie_ , zdał sobie nagle sprawę. _Rany boskie, na Pierwszego Wilka! Oni tu byli cały czas? Misiek... Misiek wtedy skłamał. Kłamał._

_Nie. Nie, nie. Niemożliwe. Misiek nigdy nie kłamał. Nigdy. Nie zrobiłby tego, nie w tak ważnej sprawie._

_Może... Może tylko przyjechali w odwiedziny? Może są na wakacjach?_ Uczepił się tej myśli z desperacją, jakby już wolał Charliego niż... niż to, na co wyglądało, czego jeszcze nie do końca pojmował, ale brzmiało, wyglądało... przerażająco.

\- Rufus, daj no tego Walkera, co go nosisz w kieszeni... - Bobby podszedł do młodszego alfy i złapał go w ostatniej chwili, nim Dean rąbnął tyłkiem o ziemię. Podprowadził go do schodów. - Siadaj tu. No! Chłopcze...

Rufus nachylił się i Dean w trzech głębokich łykach opróżnił piersiówkę. Myśli jeszcze mu się mąciły, ale gorycz i moc alkoholu zadziałały otrzeźwiająco.

\- Przyniosę wody. - Zaproponował Cas i zniknął we wnętrzu. Misiek zszedł powoli, obszedł ich i stanął na przeciwko ojca.

\- Gdzie ta baba? - spytał cicho, mierząc go przenikliwym, wrogim spojrzeniem. - Zostawiłeś ją w Pinewood?

\- Jaka baba? - spytał Bobby, nie rozumiejąc. Rufus zmarszczył brwi i przeniósł wzrok z Miśka na Deana.

\- Po co przyjechałeś? - Misiek oparł pięści na biodrach, napiął mięśnie karku i ramion, pochylił się, gotów do ataku. - Nikt cię tu nie potrzebuje! Nikt cię tu nie chce!

\- Okay. Okay, synu. - Bobby zrobił spokojny, stanowczy krok w kierunku chłopaka, zagarnął go ramieniem i odprowadził kilka kroków. - Idź, pomóż tatusiowi, dobrze? Zobacz, jak się czuje. Niech sobie odpocznie. Dajcie nam kilka minut tutaj, okay? Zajmij się tatusiem. No, idź. - Popchnął go łagodnie w stronę domu. - Daj mi kilka minut.

Misiek niechętnie odszedł, rzucając groźne, wściekłe spojrzenia i ledwie utrzymując wilczą, alfią naturę w ryzach.

Dean spojrzał pod nogi a potem w bok, pod jabłonie. Claire stała cicho, wyprostowana i czujna, jakby na straży, przyglądając się im z oddalenia a obok jej nóg siedział szczeniaczek, zajęty jakąś zabawką. Z tej odległości widać było tylko jego wypiętą pupkę i czarny łebek z rozwichrzonymi włoskami.

Dean nagle poczuł palącą, nie do opanowania konieczność wyjaśnienia kwestii, która teraz była najważniejszą sprawą na świecie. Najważniejszą we wszechświecie. Najważniejszą ze wszystkich. Wszystko inne mogło poczekać, kłamstwa Miśka, jego gniew, złość, rozmowa z Bobbym, która pewnie nie miała należeć do przyjemnych... Te wszystkie rzeczy, które widział, które tak wokół ewidentnie wołały do niego, że przez te lata nieobecności wydarzyło się więcej, niż przypuszczał, niż sądził, więcej niż może jest w stanie teraz zrozumieć i ogarnąć, ale to jedno musiał wyjaśnić TERAZ, musiał wiedzieć TERAZ, zaraz, natychmiast.

\- Marty... Jest mój? - Spojrzał w górę na Bobby'ego.

\- A czyj, do cholery, miałby być? - Zdziwił się Rufus. - Zwariowałeś? Zapomniałeś, że zostawiłeś chłopaka z brzuchem?

\- Rufus, możesz... Sprawdzić jak tam Misiek? Hm? - Bobby dał mu znak oczami i Rufus westchnął.

\- Okay, Dean, tak czy inaczej, dobrze wiedzieć, że żyjesz, stary. Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. - Klepnął alfę w łopatkę i ruszył do domu.

Dean nie odpowiedział nawet pół słowem. Nie był w stanie. Wstał, zachwiał się i wymijając Bobby'ego ruszył do malca.

\- Mój... syn... Mój syn... - Usłyszał własny głos, który nagle brzmiał obco i dziwnie, jak zza ściany. Jak spod wody. - Mój.

Znalazł się przy nich w trzy sekundy, nie bacząc na Claire porwał chłopca w ramiona i przytulił, wdychając jego mleczny, biszkoptowy zapach. Maluch ( _maluszek_ , skonstatował, _jaka z niego kruszynka!_ ) przestraszony, w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał a w drugiej zaczął rozpaczliwie płakać i wyrywać się w stronę Claire.

\- Ja go wezmę! - Chciała go odebrać, ale Dean nie był w stanie go wypuścić. Próbował go ukołysać, uspokoić, przemawiał łagodnie, żeby się nie bał, że jest jego tatą i że nic mu nie zrobi, ale szczeniaczek łkał tak żałośnie i wzywał pomocy, że Bobby prawie siłą mu go wyrwał, podszedł do barierki werandy i ponad nią podał zdezorientowanemu i zaniepokojonemu omedze.

\- Cas, weź malca. Nic się nie stało, tylko się trochę wystraszył. Idźcie do domu. - Zarządził szorstko. - No, już! Prędziutko.

\- Mówiłem, że nikt cię tu nie chce! Mówiłem! - Misiek przeskoczył barierkę i rzucił się z pięściami, wściekle, młócąc niemal na oślep.

\- Ej! Ej! Młody człowieku! - Bobby i Rufus z pomocą Walta z trudem go odciągnęli. - Zabierzcie go!

Bobby nakazał i dwóch starszych wilków zabrało chłopca, który jeszcze się wyrywał i próbował choćby kopnąć, choćby rzucić czymś, klnąc jak szewc i wrzeszcząc wyzwiska.

\- W porządku? - Bobby dotknął Deana, skrzywionego z bólu, trzymającego się za bok, jakby mocno oberwał w żebra. - Jesteś cały?

\- Tak. Nic takiego. Stara kontuzja. - Splunął, otarł wargi i wyprostował się ze stęknięciem.

Bobby popatrzył na niego przeciągle. Badawczo. Coś w sobie ważył, nad czymś myślał, coś chciał powiedzieć i Dean czekał cierpliwie, z szacunkiem.

W końcu... to Bobby. Nie tylko alfa, przewodnik watahy i opiekun jego rodziny, ale też ktoś... jak ojciec. Jak prawdziwy ojciec. Przyjaciel. Towarzysz z wypraw na smoki. Jego rady zawsze były trafne, pomocne. Jego doświadczenie i rozsądek wielokrotnie ratowały mu tyłek, gdy sam podejmował zbyt pochopne decyzje, pod wpływem impulsu, dyktowane buńczucznym, brawurowym przekonaniem, że jest najlepszym, najsilniejszym i najsprytniejszym wilkiem, jakiego zna świat, a był przecież tylko w gorącej wodzie kąpanym osiłkiem, nierzadko zbyt głupim, by przewidzieć konsekwencje swoich działań.

Czekał więc, co powie Bobby, mając nadzieję, że stary alfa jakoś go naprowadzi jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Podpowie, co robić, bo - uczciwie mówiąc - nie miał bladego pojęcia.

\- Więc z tobą okay? - Upewnił się stary wilk.

\- Tak.

\- Nie wstałeś przedwczoraj ze szpitalnego łóżka po latach śpiączki, ani nic w tym guście? Nogi, ręce, głowa w porządku? Żadnych złamań? Postrzałów? Wstrząsu mózgu?

\- No... Nie... - Dean przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę. Niekoniecznie podobał mu się kierunek tych pytań, ale jeśli Bobby się martwił, to należy go zapewnić, że nie ma czym. - Nic mi nie jest, Bobby, naprawdę.

\- To wypierdalaj. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć na tej ziemi. Jeśli jeszcze raz zbliżysz się do Casa lub dzieci to łóżko szpitalne nie będzie ci potrzebne, tylko karawan. - Bobby wygłosił tę przemowę, prawdopodobnie jedną z najdłuższych w swoim życiu, obrócił się na pięcie i wszedł na schody. - Rufus cię przywiózł, Rufus cię odwiezie. Mówię poważnie, a wiesz, że nie rzucam słów na wiatr, chłopcze. Pokaż się jeszcze raz w okolicy, a własnymi rękami skręcę ci kark.

 

 


	167. JAK MARIONETKA

\- Bobby, wiem, że jesteś zły i masz prawo... - Zaczął, ale Bobby nawet się nie obejrzał. Dean zacisnął szczęki, zazgrzytał zębami, wciąż mając przed oczami berbecia, o którym sądził, że go nie ma. I twarz Miśka, wykrzykującego te okropne rzeczy. Ogarnęła go nagła złość. - Ej! To jest też moja ziemia! Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu wygonić!

\- _To_ , chłopcze - stary alfa odwrócił się na pięcie i popatrzył z góry - to jest ziemia Casa. Tylko jego. A to jest jego dom.

Dean chciał powiedzieć coś o omegach i alfach, coś o głupich fanaberiach i przypomnieć, że Cas był biedny jak mysz kościelna, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle, gdy usłyszał resztę tego, co Bobby ma mu do powiedzenia.

\- Jesteś intruzem i nie ma tu nic, co należy do ciebie.

Zawołał Rufusa i kazał mu odwieźć Deana do Pinewood, albo gdziekolwiek, byle poza granice ich terenów, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

\- Wsiadaj.

Dean wsiadł jak robot. Gapił się na dom, póki nie zniknął wśród drzew.

\- Miś się trochę wkurzył... - Rufus zagaił mało dyplomatycznie. - Ale mu przejdzie. - Pocieszył po namyśle, nie doczekawszy się żadnego komentarza. - A Marty widział cię pierwszy raz, nic dziwnego, że się wystraszył. Obcy alfa... spoza rodzi... - Urwał, pokrywając kaszlem konsternację i poczucie, że palnął gafę.

- Jakoś teraz będzie mieć urodziny - powiedział Dean beznamiętnym, głuchym tonem.

\- Konkretnie to w kwietniu skończył dwa lata. - Skorygował Rufus i uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie. - Zrobiliśmy mu fajną imprezę. Wiesz: tort, balony, nawet piniata pełna cukierków! Adam z chłopcami przywieźli zwierzaki ze schroniska. Króliki i kozy, powiadam ci, śmiechu było! Dopóki kozy nie zeżarły pół koca i jakiegoś super modnego trampka Jima. - Przewrócił oczami na znak, że dramaty wywołane modnym obuwiem są poza zakresem jego pojmowania świata.

\- Jim... Jim? - Dean zawahał się. Jak zapytać? Jak... sformułować zdanie? - Widziałem Claire... Uhm... Tamten ratownik na pogorzelisku powiedział... że... nikt...? Widziałem Mary. Miś był z nami w jaskiniach. - _I to wszystko. Reszta była w domu. Powinna być w domu. A ratownik powiedział, że nie znaleźli nikogo żywego._

Rufus zwolnił. Mieli przed sobą jeszcze spory kawałek, ale wyczuł, że mogą potrzebować trochę więcej czasu.

\- Widziałeś nagrobki? - Zwolnił jeszcze odrobinę. Las o tej porze roku był piękny, powietrze krystaliczne i przesycone woniami. Obie szyby, od strony kierowcy i pasażera były maksymalnie opuszczone i te ziołowe, żywiczne aromaty wypełniały kabinę lepiej niż syntetyczne _choinki_ do wieszania na lusterkach. - Mary, Johnny i Ellen. Tylko oni. Grejpfrut był z Bonnie w schronisku. Claire, Joy i Jimmy uciekli. Nie wiem jakim cudem. Jimmy dopiero niedawno opowiedział, że to Ellen ich wypchnęła przez parapet, jeszcze z Johnem, ale jego akurat... Słuchaj, chyba powinieneś z kimś pogadać. - Poddał myśl. - Z Sammym? Podrzucę cię do niego. Co?

Dean gapił się na swoje ręce, leżące bezwładnie na udach.

\- Zostawiłem wóz na trzeciej mili, przy tym wielkim klonie... - powiedział monotonnym tonem, nie unosząc głowy. - Nie zamierzałem jechać do Crabtown.

\- Do Crabtown? - Rufus zamrugał. - A to nie możesz się zatrzymać w Pinewood? No, Sammy jaki jest, taki jest, ale na pewno cię nie wywali. W końcu to twój brat.

\- Sam jest w Pinewood?

\- Cholera, Dean! - Rufus się zniecierpliwił. - Gadasz, jakbyś urwał się z Księżyca! Naprawdę ani razu nie sprawdziłeś, co się tu dzieje? Ani razu? Po prostu wyjechałeś i szlus? - Nie złościł się, po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć. Zrozumieć. - Nie wiem. Chyba cały ten czas miałem nadzieję, że my nie widzimy ciebie, ale ty nas... czasem tak. No, wiesz? - Zabębnił palcami w kierownicę. - Że masz jakieś tam swoje sprawy, na zewnątrz, okay, nie będę wnikać, ale że od czasu do czasu zaglądasz, żeby zobaczyć, co z nami. Tutaj. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Myślałem, że wiesz.

\- Wiem co?

Rufus znów wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co u Casa. I dzieci. Sam nie wiem. - Pokręcił głową. - Masz rację, to głupie. Teraz jak na to patrzę, to kompletnie nielogiczne. Przecież gdybyś wiedział, co z Martym, to byś przyszedł do szpitala, co nie?

Dean chwilę mu się przyglądał, zanim odwrócił twarz w stronę okna.

\- Myślałem, że się nie urodził - powiedział bardzo cicho.

\- Było blisko. - Rufus gwizdnął i skorygował kierunek, bo auto poszło po zbyt dużym łuku i zaczęli zjeżdżać z asfaltówki na pobocze. - Obaj się prawie przekręcili. Khm, khm... - Przeklął w myślach swój niewyparzony jęzor. - To zapalenie płuc było naprawdę groźne. Drobniejszy jest, ale po mojemu to nie dlatego, że wcześniak, tylko omega. Poszedł w Casa! Widziałeś, oczy, włoski, buźka, toczka w toczkę jak on! - Roześmiał się. - A omegi są mniejsze. Zwykle. No, to mówię, że nie ma co się martwić, taka jego uroda i tyle. Najważniejsze, że tej operacji nie trzeba robić. O ile pompka działa, to reszta jakoś się ułoży.

Dean siedział cicho, czując, że jeszcze jedna informacja więcej i nie zdoła tego unieść. O czym ten Rufus gada? Zapalenia płuc? Szpital. Obaj się prawie... _przekręcili_. Wcześniak. Omega. Operacja. Jim żyje. Joy żyje. Grejpfrut. MARTY. Marty... Znów zaczęło mu huczeć w głowie.

\- Zatrzymać się? Coś zmieniłeś kolor... - Rufus się poważnie zaniepokoił. - Źle się czujesz?

\- Nie. Nie, jedźmy.

\- Odstawię cię do Amy, niech cię zbada. - Postanowił. - Za dużo wrażeń, co?

\- Odrobinę. Tak.

Rufus chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale ugryzł się w język. Resztę niech już mu powie Sammy. Dean nie wyglądał najlepiej. Zrobił się jakiś blady i pachniał dziwnie. Może lepiej oszczędzić mu dalszych rewelacji na dziś. Misiek był wkurzony i Bobby też nie ział zachwytem, ale Rufus nie chciałby mieć Deana na sumieniu. Przez wzgląd na stare czasy... Lubił go. Mimo wszystko. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że dzieci przeżyły. Może dlatego tyle nie wracał? Może myślał, że nie ma po co, do czego. Na groby?

Nie było to może fair wobec Casa... I Miśka. Ale Rufus nie chciał osądzać i rozliczać go z długów, które zaciągnął nie wobec niego, tylko wobec omegi, dzieciaków... Sama. To oni muszą z nim wyjaśnić. Może wybaczą. Może nie. Rufus westchnął. Niełatwa sytuacja. Mało powiedziane. Gówniana. Nie tylko dla Deana. Dla wszystkich. Jakoś sobie tu pod jego nieobecność poukładali wreszcie a on się zjawia jak cholerny meteoryt, spada ni stąd ni zowąd z nieba i pierdut! Syf i bałagan.

Może i najprościej byłoby, żeby zabrał tyłek i zniknął skąd przyszedł. Może Bobby miał rację, że go pogonił.

A może nie. W końcu wrócił. Płakał na tych grobach jak dzieciak. Cokolwiek go zatrzymało przez te trzy lata... To nie zimne serce. Jak on podleciał do Marty'ego! Jak go chwycił! Rufus, stary chłop, a musiał odwrócić wzrok, żeby samemu się nie rozbeczeć. A on tak go kołysał, tak go ściskał... Bobby musiał mu siłą rozwierać ramiona. A Misiek jak go tłukł? Nawet się nie zasłonił. Stał tak, przyjmując na siebie wszystkie ciosy. Całą złość.

No, i trudno przegapić, jak się rozdziawił na widok omegi. Oczu nie mógł oderwać, póki nie zasłabł. _No, to jak tak przeżywa, to chyba coś znaczy?_ , zastanowił się Rufus, wyjeżdżając na szosę do Pinewood.

Tak. Porobiło się.

Oj, porobiło.

 

* * *

 

Sam otworzył drzwi z rozmachem, aż huknęły w ścianę i osypało się trochę tynku. Amy syknęła, ściągnęła Deanowi rękaw do mierzenia ciśnienia i obróciła się na kręconym taborecie.

\- Bez awantur! - Przykazała mężowi.

Sam zrobił dwa potężne kroki i złapał brata za koszulę na piersi.

\- TERAZ? - wrzasnął. - TERAZ? A GDZIE BYŁEŚ DO TEJ PORY?!

Amy usunęła się z pola rażenia, zabrała telefon, kluczyki i wyszła niezauważona.

\- Pogadajcie sobie - mruknęła pod nosem, obróciła kartkę na drzwiach z OTWARTE na ZAMKNIĘTE i poszła na parking. Nie miała dziś umówionych pacjentów, a sprawa była do natychmiastowego zbadania i omówienia. Trzeba pojechać na ranczo, zobaczyć się z Casem. I zadzwonić do Jody po drodze. A to niespodzianka! Takiego obrotu spraw się nikt nie spodziewał. Nie po prawie trzech latach! Pierwsze półtora roku omega dzielił między zajmowanie się dziećmi, żałobę i warowanie przy drzwiach (jak już trochę wydobrzał), czy to właśnie Dean nie idzie? Czy to jego buty? Czy to jego samochód? Czy to on dzwoni?

Cały czas w gotowości.

Trochę ochłonął po pierwszych urodzinach Marty'ego, które spędził na najwyższych obrotach, z nadzieją tak głupią, że wzbudzała litość. Odespał kilka dni stresu, przygasł. Już nie zerkał bez przerwy w okno. Nie chodził na spacery tak, żeby widzieć nadjeżdżających gości. I coraz rzadziej pisał. Amy wiedziała, że to nie notatki do kolejnej książki, tylko listy. Nigdy nie wysłane, do kogoś, kto miał ich nigdy nie przeczytać.

Sama mu podpowiedziała, żeby zaczął. Liczyła, że w ten sposób łatwiej sobie poradzi z tęsknotą, z bólem, z gniewem. Kupiła mu pierwszy notes, koperty, twardą podkładkę. Przyniosła do łóżka pudełko po butach, żeby miał gdzie chować. W niektóre dni pisał i trzy po kolei. W niektóre nie pisał nic, gapił się w okno, lub w sufit pustym, zupełnie zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem porzuconego psiaka, nie rozumiejącego co się stało, dlaczego, gdzie się podział jego ukochany pan.

Tych dni bez listów było coraz więcej, ale i Cas przestał już czekać, obwiniać się, tęsknić. Amy zawsze podziwiała w nim ten rodzaj hartu ducha właściwego ludziom skromnym. Cas uznał, że stało się. Nie ma na to wpływu i nawet jeśli w głębi serca był przekonany, że to z jego powodu Dean nie wraca, że czymś popsuł ich stosunki lub może nie potrafił go zatrzymać przy sobie, nie dość dobry dla alfy, to należy się w tej sytuacji pogodzić ze stratą i zająć tym, na co wpływ miał. I zajął się domem, zarabianiem na rozliczne potrzeby rodziny i schroniska oraz - przede wszystkim - dziećmi.

Amy odpaliła silnik i ruszyła pomału, zostawiając braci samych. Mieli sobie sporo do wyjaśnienia.

\- Za szkody ci policzę! - Obiecała Sammy'emu w duchu.

 

* * *

 

Dean roztarł szczękę, gramoląc się z połamanej leżanki.

\- Niezły prawy sierpowy - mruknął, czując słodkawą krew na puchnącej wardze. - Podwójny. Nie wyszedłeś z wprawy.

\- Trenowałem. Na tę okazję. - Sammy odetchnął, rozejrzał się i podał mu papierowy ręcznik. - Ciesz się, że już mi trochę przeszło, bo jeszcze rok temu bym cię wyrzucił oknem.

Dean skrzywił się, pokuśtykał do jedynego ocalałego taboretu i z jękiem wyraźnej ulgi usiadł.

\- To już drugie lanie dzisiaj. - Przyznał. Popatrzył na czerwoną plamę na ręczniku, złożył go inaczej i przytknął czystym krańcem.

\- Bobby?

\- Misiek.

\- A. On też czekał. - Sammy pomaszerował do kuchni, nastawił ekspres i wrócił ze szklanką zimnej wody. - Masz. Napij się.

\- Dosypałeś tu strychniny? - Zażartował blado i wychylił dwa długie łyki.

\- Chciałbyś. Tak łatwo się nie wywiniesz. I ciesz się, że nie natknąłeś się na Franka. I na Gabe'a.

\- Na Gabe'a?

\- A co się tak dziwisz? Jakbyś siedział na tyłku, gdzie twoje miejsce, to byś wiedział. - Sammy oparł się o biurko, zaplótł ramiona i przyglądał bratu z mieszanką niechęci, ciekawości, niepokoju i... ulgi.

\- Widziałem Marty'ego.

\- Och. No, tak. _Tatuś_ wrócił! - Ton Sama nie mógł być bardziej sarkastyczny, kwaśny i kpiący. - Sporo cię ominęło.

\- Coś niecoś mi już Rufus naświetlił.

\- Jak mogłeś? Dean! Jak mogłeś nas tu tak zostawić? Nie mówię nawet o sobie, pal sześć, jestem przecież TYLKO twoim BRATEM! - Zagotował się znowu i Dean miał przez pół sekundy wrażenie, że znów go palnie. - Uff... Cholera, serio! - Sammy z trudem opanował emocje, ale głos nadal mu drżał, szczęki chodziły a ramiona niemal rozsadziły koszulę. - Ledwie się hamuję!

\- To może się nie hamuj...

\- Nie kuś!

Przez kilka minut obaj patrzyli na siebie wilkiem.

\- Myślałem, że Cas z Miśkiem są w Nowym Jorku. Z Charliem - wymamrotał w końcu, opuszczając rękę z zaplamionym ręcznikiem.

\- A skąd ci to przyszło do tego zakutego łba? Hę? Zostawiłeś go w żałobie! Przed pogrzebem! Bez domu! DEAN! BEZ DOMU! - ryknął. - Nie, nie mam do ciebie siły... Nie mam do _tego_ siły. - Rozłożył ręce bezradnie. - Dzwoniłem na tamten numer milion razy. Zostawiłem ci ze sto wiadomości, zanim zapchała się skrzynka głosowa. A ty nawet raz... RAZ, Dean, raz... chociaż raz nie sprawdziłeś, co tutaj się dzieje? - Jego głos opadł, ścichł, osłabł. - Raz, Dean. Wiesz, co się tutaj działo? Cas prawie zwariował. Omal stracił Marty'ego. Marty cię nie zna... Misiek cię nienawidzi. Jimmy... Wiesz, co oni przeżyli? - pytał cicho. - Wiesz, jak ciebie potrzebowali? Potrzebowali cię, Dean, jak mogłeś ich zostawić? Jesteś pieprzonym alfą czy tchórzem?

\- Nie mogłem zostać... Musiałem... Musiałem coś załatwić...

Rozczarowanie w oczach Sama uciszyło go, ucięło tłumaczenia.

\- Nie wiem, co było ważniejsze. Czy było coś ważniejszego? - Sam spojrzał w okno. - Pierwszy rok to było piekło. Zostawiłeś ich w piekle, Dean. Nas. Nas wszystkich. 

Westchnął i poszedł do kuchenki nalać sobie kawy.

Dean opuścił ramiona, zwiesił jak marionetka pozbawiona podtrzymujących ją sznurków. Każde słowo, które padło w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin było jak srebrna kula. Jak kamień. Ciężkie i raniące. Dean żałował, że przyjechał. Miał ochotę wstać i uciec. Wymknąć się potajemnie, póki Sam jest zajęty w innym pomieszczeniu. Zniknąć, tym razem na zawsze.

Tym razem na zawsze.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani, właśnie zauważyłam, że przebiliśmy 20 tysięcy odsłon i zbliżamy się do tysiąca kudosów. AAA! Nawet nie będę udawać, że skromnie i dojrzale jestem "ponad to" :) Nie jestem! Cieszę się, piszczę i podskakuję jak dzieciak!  
> Nie wiem, kiedy to się wszystko stało, ale wiem, dzięki komu. Dzięki Wam.  
> Dziękuję za tę cudowną przygodę i wszystkie komentarze. Nawet nie wiecie, ile mi one frajdy i wzruszeń dostarczają! Pamiętam i kojarzę Wasze nicki, brakuje mi tych z Was, którzy milkną (Hiddlesconda! Nie zasłaniaj się brakiem czasu! :) ), nowych czytelników zauważam i witam z radością. Pozdrawiam Was wszystkich najserdeczniej. I nie, to nie jest pożegnanie! To celebracja! I wdzięczność, dziękuję Wam jeszcze raz.


	168. STARE BLIZNY

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - Sammy stanął w progu kuchni z kubkiem kawy, patrząc na Deana przez całą długość poczekalni. Starszy brat stał przy drzwiach, z ręką na klamce.

\- Może tak będzie lepiej.

\- Może. - Przyznał spokojnie Sam. - Pewnie masz rację. Zadzwonię do Bobby'ego i uprzedzę, że problem zniknął.

Cofnął się do kuchni.

Dean nie zatrzymywany wyszedł na słoneczną ulicę. Przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę sklepu Meg. Minął kilka osób, które gapiły się na niego z takim zaskoczeniem, jakby wstał z grobu. Pozdrowił kobietę, którą kojarzył jako żonę jednego z jego pracowników w tartaku. Stanęła na chodniku i odprowadziła go zaszokowanym wzrokiem, póki nie zniknął w sklepie. Miała minę, jakby zobaczyła ducha.

Od razu wszedł między regały w poszukiwaniu butelki whisky, kilku pudełek świeżych bandaży i najmocniejszych tabletek przeciwbólowych, jakie dało się kupić bez recepty. Zapłacił gotówką, ignorując wybałuszone oczy Meg, która odepchnęła pomocnika (jakiegoś omegę, pewnie ze schroniska, jak Dean pomyślał przelotnie) i osobiście go obsłużyła przy kasie.

Miał wrażenie, że kiedy wychodził, przeżegnała się i splunęła przez ramię.

\- To jednak ty! - Usłyszał i podniósł głowę. Skosem przez jezdnię szła Jody, prosto z posterunku.

\- To ja. - Przytaknął, nie zatrzymując się.

\- Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz!

Przyspieszył, nie mając ochoty na kolejne nieprzyjemne spotkanie.

\- Zamierzasz zostać? - krzyknęła do jego pleców. Udał, że nie słyszy.

Wóz został kilka mil stąd, za miastem. Na ranczo dostał się pieszo z małym plecakiem... Nie ukrywał się, ale i nie afiszował ze swoją obecnością. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby wracać po niego. Zbyt skołowany i przytłoczony tym dniem. Myśli dosłownie galopowały mu we łbie, potrzebował natychmiast się napić, urżnąć w trupa. Urżnąć, tak to był najlepszy plan na najbliższe kilka godzin. Jak najszybciej.

Skręcił do baru Benny'ego, żeby zapytać o jakiś wolny pokój, jeden z tych, które wynajmowali na noc kierowcy.

\- Jeszcze się zobaczymy, Winchester! - Jody nie dała za wygraną, ale nawet się nie obejrzał.

 

* * *

 

Cas siedział na niziutkim krzesełku przy miniaturowym stoliku w pokoju Marty'ego. Stolik zastawiony był plastikowym serwisem do kawy i talerzykami ze świeżymi herbatniczkami owsianymi, które robił specjalnie dla malca. Tylko zdrowe składniki: mielone migdały, amarantus, suszone owoce, kandyzowane marchewki i odrobina miodu.

\- Jeć! - Marty podał mu talerzyk z ciastkiem i filiżankę w kropeczki. - Jeć, am!

\- Am, am... - Cas udał, że pije i gryzie. Poklepał brzuch. - Pyszne.

\- Am! Doble? - Upewnił się Marty, przechylając dzbanuszek nad resztą filiżanek, należących do lalek i misiów. - Pyśne!

\- Pyszne, tak! Bardzo dobre. - Cas pogłaskał szczeniaczka po główce.

Marty się okropnie przestraszył Deana, bo go nie znał. Wielki, obcy wilk, który tak niespodziewanie się pojawił i zaczął go ściskać i tarmosić... Skończyło się małym napadem histerii. Maleńkie omegi instynktownie bały się nieznajomych, zwłaszcza tak silnie i groźnie pachnących alf, które mogły oznaczyć kłopoty, niebezpieczeństwo. Jak wytłumaczyć maluszkowi, że to był przyjazny wilk? Tata.

Cas kiedyś wyobrażał sobie, jak to będzie, kiedy Dean wróci. Że zapuka z bukietem kwiatów i naręczem upominków dla dzieci. Usiądą sobie w kuchni, Cas zrobi kakao i wyciągnie ciasteczka, których świeży zapas miał zawsze w spiżarni... Porozmawiają. Maluchy się wdrapią Deanowi na kolana i znów będą rodziną. Nie obchodziło go, czemu Dean zniknął, jak spędził ten czas. Marzył tylko, żeby znów go zobaczyć. Żeby przynieść mu zawiniątko z maleńkim Martym i powiedzieć: _to nasz najmłodszy_. Patrzeć jak Dean delikatnie go bierze na ręce i się uśmiecha i mówi: _ma twoje oczy!_

Chłopcy go potrzebowali. Miś i Jimmy. Młodsze dzieci też, ale oni dwaj najbardziej. Kiedy było tak źle, że Cas nie spał po nocach, martwiąc się i nie umiejąc im pomóc... Marzył, żeby Dean się zjawił. Silny, troskliwy i zawsze wiedzący jak postąpić. Na pewno by wiedział jak poskromić destrukcyjne zapędy Misia, jak ukoić ból Jima, jak ich przeprowadzić przez to straszne doświadczenie...

Potem, z czasem, Cas zaczął modyfikować marzenia. Zmieniać nieistotne szczegóły. Dean stawałby w progu już bez kwiatów. Tylko z prezentami dla dzieci. Cas by przynosił już nie zawiniątko, tylko raczkującego bobasa. Dean by mówił: _ma oczy jak Misiek!_ Bawiłby się z dziećmi w salonie a Cas by im przynosił ciasto i smakołyki.

Potem jeszcze trochę zmieniła się ta scena. Bez kwiatów i bez prezentów. Marty by podchodził sam, na własnych nóżkach. Cas by go zachęcał szeptem: _idź, to tata! Nie bój się. To tata... Widzisz? Wygląda zupełnie jak Jim! Czujesz jak ładnie pachnie? Pokaż tacie jaki z ciebie duży i mądry wilczek! Hm?_

Tak sobie to wyobrażał, aż przestał. Po drugich urodzinach Marty'ego pogodził się, że to się nie zdarzy i nie ma sensu się torturować fantazjami. Płakać po nocy. Tęsknić. To nie przynosiło żadnej korzyści. Żadnej ulgi, wręcz przeciwnie.

I co _teraz_ z tym zrobić?

\- Papu, am! Jeć mleko! - Marty zerwał się na swoich krótkich nóżkach i popędził do zabawkowej kuchenki po butelkę, żeby nakarmić ulubioną laleczkę. Bardzo lubił się bawić w dom: miał własny miniaturowy zestaw do sprzątania, małą kuchnię z wyposażeniem i mnóstwo lalek i misiów, którymi się opiekował, naśladując dorosłych. Usypiał je, woził w malutkim wózeczku, osłuchiwał i leczył, dawał zastrzyki, syropy, naklejał plasterki i pokazywał im swoje książeczki, udając że czyta.

Cas oparł brodę na podciągniętych wysoko kolanach, objął nogi ramionami i obserwował spokojną zabawę malca.

\- Hej... Jak u ciebie? - Amy zajrzała do pokoju. - Bawicie się?

\- O, cześć! - Pomachał dłonią. - Wchodź!

Amy przywitała się z zaaferowanym malcem, który ledwie odnotował jej obecność i zajęła mały puf, obciągnięty jaskrawą tkaniną.

\- Już wiesz. - Cas odgadł.

\- Widziałam go.

Oboje milczeli kilka minut.

\- Przyszedł do przychodni. Zdenerwowany. Co zamierzasz? - spytała wreszcie, trochę zniecierpliwiona.

\- Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Porozmawiasz z nim?

Cas przygryzł wargę.

\- Pogadacie? - Amy wzięła od Marty'ego kubeczek i udała, że pije. - A, gorące! - pisnęła i Marty zaraz zabrał kubeczek i dał jej inny. - Teraz dobre! Dziękuję!  Powinniście pogadać, nie sądzisz?

Cas zamrugał, nie odpowiadając.

\- A Miś? Bobby mi powiedział, że się wściekł...

\- Zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nie chce otworzyć. - Potarł czoło. - Bobby kazał go zostawić, żeby ochłonął. Potem do niego pójdę.

\- Uprzedziłeś Gabe'a?

Cas pokręcił głową, dziwiąc się, jak mógł to przeoczyć!

\- Trzeba porozmawiać z Jimem, Joy i Grejpfrutem. Żeby nie byli zaskoczeni, kiedy go spotkają. - Podpowiedziała łagodnie.

\- Myślisz, że on wróci? - Cas się autentycznie zdziwił. - Bobby mu kazał nie wracać.

Amy westchnęła. Króciutka rozmowa na dole z Bobbym uświadomiła jej, że stary alfa był bardziej rozemocjonowany tym spotkaniem, niż się mogła po nim spodziewać. Przez te lata temat Deana praktycznie dla niego nie istniał. Chłodno przeszedł do porządku nad jego zniknięciem i po krótkiej żałobie przejął zarządzanie watahą i opiekę nad omegą i szczeniaczkami. To stało się tak naturalnie, bez wielkich przemów, gestów, praktycznie niezauważenie. Potrzebowali rady, decyzji, rozsądzenia różnicy zdań, które zdarzały się między młodszymi betami jak Sammy i Kevin czy Gabe? Bobby był właściwą instancją i ufali mu.

To on pierwszy uznał, że Gabe się sprawdził w ciężkich czasach i krótko spytał, czy Gabe chce zostać. Nie jako gość, ale członek rodziny. To on kazał Frankowi się zamknąć, kiedy Frank zażądał od lekarzy, żeby przerwali ciążę i ratowali tylko omegę. Powiedział: _ratujcie oboje, wszelkimi możliwymi środkami_. To Bobby dyscyplinował Miśka, gdy wilczek zaczął pokazywać różki, dokuczać rodzeństwu, łamać zasady i wybuchać niekontrolowanym gniewem, również wobec Casa. To Bobby nie spał po nocach, wspólnie z Samem, Kevinem i Rufusem reorganizując watahę, uruchamiając najściślejsze środki bezpieczeństwa, żeby uniknąć kolejnych ataków i strat. To on zadbał, żeby chłopcy mieli gdzie spać, co jeść, żeby tartak nie stanął, żeby mieszkańcy miasteczka nie popadli w panikę i niepewność, żeby wszystko funkcjonowało jak do tej pory, a nawet - z czasem - coraz lepiej.

Wspierał pomysły i projekty Casa, biorąc na siebie czarną robotę: kierowanie budową nowego domu, zarządzanie fundacją, rozdzielanie zadań. Pomagał im uporać się z żałobą, chociaż to on był jednym z tych, którzy stracili najwięcej. Pocieszał, uspokajał, gdy było trzeba - szorstko przywoływał do porządku. Amy uznała, że ten stary wilk jest twardy jak skała, a dziś widziała go roztrzęsionego i wzburzonego, z oczami nadbiegłymi krwią i łzami.

Zmusiła go, żeby wziął tabletkę na uspokojenie i kazała mu się położyć, zanim weszła na górę do pokoju szczeniaczka. Szczęście w nieszczęściu Gabe zabrał młodsze dzieci do Crabtown na długo obiecywaną wyprawę do sklepu z zabawkami i piknik w miejskim parku, z klaunami, żonglerami, wystawą dzieł miejscowego koła garncarzy amatorów i sceną karaoke dla wszystkich chętnych.

Zyskali trochę czasu, żeby je przygotować. Bo Amy wierzyła, że mimo zakazu Bobby'ego Dean jeszcze się pojawi.

Sam go przekona. Przemówi mu do rozumu, jak bratu. Opowie o tych latach. Jak bardzo Cas tęsknił. Jak bardzo jest potrzebny dzieciom. Czas zorganizować tu szczęśliwe zakończenie, uznała. Dość tych tragedii!

\- Cas. Musicie pogadać. - Zaczęła jeszcze raz. - Nie czas na dąsy. 

\- Nie dąsam się... 

\- I dobrze. Nie musisz go przyjmować z otwartymi ramionami, ale wysłuchaj go. Pomóż mu zbliżyć się do dzieci. - Pogłaskała jego ramię. - Cokolwiek się stało, nadal jest ich tatą. Potrzebują go.

\- Wiem przecież.

Popatrzyli na siebie i Amy zsunęła się z siedziska, objęła go i utuliła. Jeśli miała kiedyś najlepszą, najserdeczniejszą przyjaciółkę to był nią Cas. Z nikim w watasze poza mężem nie czuła takiej więzi a pewne sprawy dzieliła tylko z nim, nie wtajemniczając w nie nawet Sama i wiedziała, że pewne sekrety Casa zna tylko ona.

\- Jesteś silny. Dasz radę... Dasz radę. Nie musisz mu wybaczać, jeśli nie chcesz, ale daj szansę dzieciom, żeby mogli się spotkać. To wciąż ich tata.

Cas się rozpłakał od nadmiaru emocji, z lęku, że Dean znów zniknie, z nagłej złości, gdy myślał o tych ostatnich trzech latach, z żalu, że Marty tyle musiał czekać, tyle musieli czekać oni wszyscy! Wszyscy! Z bezradności, bo nie wiedział jak rozmawiać o tym z dziećmi, z Misiem, co im powiedzieć? Przecież on sam nic nie wie!

\- Nie pać! Boli? - Marty stanął obok zaniepokojony. - Nie pać. Daj buzi! Nie boli juć!

\- Nie boli już. - Zgodził się tatuś, ocierając oczy i uśmiechając się. - Dałeś mi buzi i już przeszło.

\- Nie boli?

\- Nie. Może pójdziemy do kuchni zrobić cioci kawę? Co? I poszukamy w spiżarni krówek, hm? Dziś możemy zjeść krówkę. Zasłużyliśmy - mruknął. 

 

* * *

 

Dean zrzucił plecak na podłogę motelowego pokoju, wysypał garść tabletek i popił je whisky. Poszedł do łazienki, ściągnął koszulę i obejrzał bandaże. Rozpakował nowe ze sklepu, umył ręce, znów napił się whisky, łapczywie, chcąc jak najszybciej poczuć działanie, i zaczął odwijać koniec.

Misiek walnął go kilka razy w żebra. Boleśnie, bo trafił w blizny. Nie były nowe, nie. W zasadzie były stare, ale nadal wyglądały paskudnie. Zwłaszcza ta po lewej stronie. Nawet po srebrze, jeśli tylko nie zabiło wilka od razu i w miarę prędko usunięto je z ciała, to prędzej czy później rany się goiły. Tylko jedna rzecz na świecie była dla wilków gorsza od srebra i zostawiała coś takiego... Na zawsze.

Dean popatrzył w lustro, na siną, pofałdowaną skórę. Lekarze dziwili się jak z takim poparzeniem przeżył. Wycięli gnijące mięso i założyli sączki, z których ściekała cuchnąca ropa. Nieco bezradnie obserwowali rozpaczliwą i nierówną walkę  organizmu z tak masywnym zakażeniem, utratą krwi, szokiem termicznym i resztą komplikacji spowodowanych między innymi niezidentyfikowanymi toksynami, których nie umieli zneutralizować a które dosłownie wytrawiały ciało pomimo stosowanych procedur medycznych, więc w końcu spisali tego pacjenta na straty i tylko podawali środki przeciwbólowe, żeby mógł odejść w miarę spokojnie, bo pomimo obrażeń wciąż był przytomny.

Ale nie odchodził. Mijały dni a on - wbrew diagnozom i przewidywaniom - nie umierał i w pewnej chwili szala zaczęła się przechylać na jego korzyść. Nieprawdopodobnie silny, po trzech tygodniach ku ich zaskoczeniu stanął na nogi. Radzili, by za jakiś czas chirurgicznie usunąć zrosty i guzowate stwardnienia i przeszczepić w to miejsce zdrową tkankę. Tylko mruknął, że to rozważy i wypisał się ze szpitala, odjeżdżając w nieznane. Kobieta, która go przywiozła zniknęła i nigdy, ani razu go nie odwiedziła a i on nie prosił, by kogoś powiadomić.

Dean z wprawą nabytą przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zawinął się ściśle, sztywno, zamocował i zabezpieczył końcówkę elastycznego bandaża i pociągnął ostatni łyk z dna butelki. Czuł wreszcie miłe kręcenie w głowie, szum w uszach, wzrok mu się zamglił i rozmazał, więc - szeroko rozkładając ramiona dla asekuracji - wyszedł z łazienki na poszukiwanie łóżka. Zwalił się na nie ciężko, z jękiem, twarzą w dół, z ulgą tracąc przytomność. 

 

 


	169. SZTUCZKA

Wszystkie dzieci porozsiadały się na dywanie, poza Miśkiem, który z miną udzielnego księcia stał oparty o ścianę, górując nad nimi i wzrostem i spojrzeniem. Dość pogardliwym.

\- Cimaj! Cimaj! - Marty z hałasem wyszperał z kartonowego pudła pacynkę w formie kudłatej owieczki i podał bratu, żądając: - Lób ocie!

\- Be! Beee! - Misiek kucnął, naciągnął laleczkę na rękę i zaczął naśladować beczenie, co niezmiernie rozbawiło malucha, aż zaczął się pokładać, rechocząc i podskakiwać na swoich króciutkich nóżkach. Obszerne pumpki przed kolanko, marszczone w pasie i wypchane pieluchą nadawały mu baryłkowaty wygląd a jeszcze trochę niezdarne ruchy rozśmieszały największego ponuraka.

Joy też zaczęła szperać w pudle. Grejpfrut pogryzał ciasteczko na kolanach tatusia. Claire siedziała w kącie, międląc koniuszek warkocza i zerkając to na Miśka, to na wujka. Jimmy gapił się na tatusia z uchylonymi ustami, próbując wyobrazić sobie to, co właśnie usłyszał.

Tata wrócił.

Tata.

Wrócił.

\- Nie wrócił. Po prostu przyjechał na chwilę. - Skorygował Misiek, udając że przemawia szydełkowym pyszczkiem owieczki. - Wcale nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze się zjawi - powiedziała wesoło pacynka, ku zachwytowi Marty'ego. - Beee...

Grejpfrut też się roześmiał, plując dookoła mokrymi okruszkami. Jim przeniósł spojrzenie na wujka Gabe'a, który opierał się placami o ramę łóżeczka, ale gdy napotkał jego wzrok wyciągnął ramię i Jimmy przeszedł na czworaka te kilka kroczków, żeby się do niego przytulić. Tatuś poklepał go w łydkę.

\- Nie musicie nic robić. Jeśli nie chcecie się z nim widzieć, albo rozmawiać... Nie musicie. - Zapewnił wujek bardzo spokojnym tonem. Tatuś podniósł brwi pytająco.

\- Zgadzam się z wujkiem. - Misiek złapał brzdąca i podrzucił do góry. - _Ja_ się z nim nie chcę spotykać.

\- Paciem! Łiiii! - krzyknął Marty, rozkładając ramiona jak skrzydła samolotu.

\- Patrzę! Łiiiiiiiiiii! - Misiek naśladując świst szybowca, obrócił go kilka razy wokół własnej osi i ostrożnie postawił na podłodze. - Bęc!

\- Bęc! - Marty klapnął na pupkę, wyraźnie skołowany, jakby zszedł z karuzeli.

\- Miś, prosiłem, żebyś mu tak nie robił! To niebezpieczne. - Zdenerwował się tatuś.

\- Nic mu nie jest. Uwielbia to!

\- A gdybyś się potknął? Albo uderzył nim o ścianę? - Tatuś aż się zakrztusił.

\- Nic się nie stało, Cas. - Wujek wtrącił się, żeby załagodzić. - To tylko zabawa. Misiek wie, co robi.

\- Mogę się z nim spotkać. - Odezwał się nagle Jim i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, więc mały wilczek oblał się pąsem, ale wytrzymał te spojrzenia. - Z tatą...

Zapadło milczenie, tylko Grejpfrut chrupał i żuł herbatnika z jednostajnym chrzęstem małych, mocnych szczęk.

\- Zawsze byłeś idiotą. - Misiek wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł, a dokładnie po czterech sekundach usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwi w jego pokoju.

 

* * *

 

Sam zapukał do drzwi, ale nikt nie zawołał, że można wejść. Odczekał dwie minuty, zapukał znów, zaczął odchodzić, ale zawrócił i nacisnął klamkę.

\- Dean! Wchodzę. - Ostrzegł, zanim je uchylił szerzej. - Dean, to ja. Sam.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Poza potężnym chrapnięciem i jękiem sprężyn. Sam zrobił krok do środka i od razu zobaczył brata rozwalonego na łóżku, bez koszuli, za to... Sam zamknął drzwi za sobą i podszedł. Nachylił się. Powęszył, dotknął bandaży palcem.

\- A to co? - Zastanowił się półgłosem, nie czując krwi, ani świeżych ran. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Plecak leżał rzucony niedbale. Sam obszukał go, nie przejmując się szacunkiem dla prywatnej własności. Fałszywe prawo jazdy. Jakaś nędzna karta kredytowa na jedno z tych nazwisk, których czasem używali, gdy nie chcieli zostawiać za sobą śladów. Trochę monet. Tani telefon z kilkoma numerami bez żadnych opisów. Żaden znajomy. Ostatnio nie wybierał żadnych połączeń. - Nie utrzymujesz z nikim kontaktów, co?

Poza tym pół butelki wody, nadgryziony baton proteinowy i cieplejsza bluza. Nóż sprężynowy, minimalistyczny zestaw higieniczny: jednorazowa żyletka, szczoteczka do zębów, żel i prawie w całości zużyta tubka pasty. Nic osobistego. Żadnych zdjęć, wizytówek, notesu, kryminału w papierowych okładkach dla zabicia czasu... Kompletnie nic. Ten plecak mógł należeć do każdego faceta, pierwszego lepszego kierowcy albo autostopowicza.

Sam poszedł do łazienki i chwilę gapił się na umywalkę. Na lustro. Zajrzał do kosza i dokładnie obejrzał zużyte bandaże. Podniósł z podłogi upuszczoną lub strąconą plastikową butelkę z pastylkami grzechoczącymi na dnie. Przez ramię spojrzał na brata.

\- W coś ty się wpakował? - Pokręcił głową, przeliczył tabletki, westchnął i zerknął na zegarek. Postanowił wrócić tu za kilka godzin, kiedy Śpiąca Królewna przecknie na tyle, by docenić gorący kubek potrójnego espresso. I burgera Benny'ego. Wóda i prochy na pusty żołądek to nie najzdrowsza kombinacja.

 

* * *

 

Dean mlasnął. Podniósł się nieco i przetarł kącik ust, mokry od śliny. Zmrużył powieki i odwrócił głowę.

\- Zgasić?

\- Sam? - spytał ochryple. Gardło wyschło na wiór i bolało.

\- Zgasić?

\- Zostaw. - Usiadł z trudem, wciąż oszołomiony snem i alkoholem.

\- Napij się. - Zamazana sylwetka wyostrzała, gdy Dean skoncentrował wzrok i nawet dostrzegł wyciągnięty w swoim kierunku kubek. Termiczny, porządny, nie byle jaki papierowy, do jakich przywykł. - I zjedz coś. Potrzebujesz kalorii. Energii.

Dean trochę łapczywie chwycił burgera zapakowanego w folię aluminiową i kilka warstw papieru. Mimo tych zabezpieczeń kanapka pachniała niesamowicie: siekanym, podsmażonym mięsem, duszoną cebulką, roztopionym, ciągnącym się serem i warzywami... Mhmmmm... Palce lizać!

Sam przyglądał się bratu podczas jedzenia, milcząc, nie chcąc przeszkadzać mu zadawaniem pytań i rozmową.

Chociaż ledwie mógł usiedzieć z niecierpliwości.

Na telefonie miał nieodebranych z pięćset połączeń od wszystkich w rodzinie (poza Casem), zwłaszcza od chłopaków, od Amy (która chciała wpaść, zbadać Deana i ewentualnie podłączyć kroplówkę, ale wybił jej to z głowy) i oczywiście od Franka. Do niego oddzwonił, bojąc się najazdu na motel. Krótko poinformował, że tak, Dean się pojawił, Sam ma go na oku, tak przekaże mu, co Frank mu odstrzeli i w jakiej kolejności i że da znać, jak tylko Dean się obudzi.

Frank marudził, czemu Dean został w mieście i po cholerę się kładł i jak to możliwe, że w ogóle mógł zasnąć po tym wszystkim, co narozrabiał, _niektórzy serca nie mają_ , ale Sam nie pozwolił mu się rozgadać.

Dean spał jeszcze kilka godzin, aż do późnego wieczora, praktycznie nie przesuwając się i nie zmieniając pozycji, aż zaczął się roić i wtedy Sam zapalił lampę.

\- Stęskniłem się za tym... - wymamrotał między jednym kęsem a drugim. - Mhm... Najlepsze! Najlepsze, jakie jadłem.

\- Pewnie masz porównanie ze spelunkami we wszystkich stanach.

Dean zignorował kwaśną uwagę. Otarł wargi wierzchem dłoni i napił się.

\- Przejrzałem twoje łachy. I nic nie znalazłem.

Dean odłożył niedojedzone resztki, szeleszcząc papierem i folią. 

\- Teraz jest moment, w którym mam ci opowiedzieć ostatnie trzy lata? - Odgadł.

\- Byłoby miło.

\- Nie wróciłem. Sammy. Jeśli o tym marzyłeś pod choinkę, to przykro mi. Rano zabieram _moje łachy_ i spadam. - Dean pokręcił głową i zwlókł się do łazienki.

Sam czekał cierpliwie, myśląc jak bardzo coś się w nim zmieniło. Coś jakby... Pękło. To był inny Dean. Pusty w środku. Puste, trochę nieobecne spojrzenie. Pochylone ramiona. Krok starca. Gdzie się podział tamten wilk, którego pamiętał z poprzedniego życia? Co się wydarzyło po tym, jak odjechał w nieznane?

Z kim zadarł, że nosi te bandaże?

Twierdzi, że nie wrócił, ale jednak tu jest. Tu i teraz.

\- Słyszę, jak ci zębatki chodzą w tym twoim słabowitym móżdżku, papugo.

Sam drgnął. Dał się zaskoczyć, odpłynął myślami zbyt daleko i Dean go przyłapał. Stał w progu łazienki, ze splecionymi ramionami, zamknięty w sobie i zjeżony, gotów odeprzeć każdy atak.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci coś. - Sam nie zamierzał go atakować. - No, nie bój się. Nie podbiję ci drugiego oka. - Zapewnił, nieco na wyrost, bo chwilami miał nieprzepartą ochotę znów mu przylać. - Chodź. Siadaj. Nie będę cię ciągnąć za język. Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie byłeś, co robiłeś, co zamierzasz. - Skłamał udatnie, jak na prawnika przystało. - Rano możesz stąd wyjść, wyjechać, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Prawdę mówiąc... Sam zaraz wyjdę. Zostawię ci to. - Położył na łóżku włączony tablet. - Robiłem je, kiedy cię nie było. Nie, nie dla ciebie. - Uspokoił. - Dla nas. Ale może chcesz zobaczyć.

Dean podszedł jakoś tak niepewnie. Wziął urządzenie do ręki i rzucił okiem. Westchnął, odłożył tablet.

\- Emocjonalny szantaż?

\- Nasze życie, Dean. - Sam wstał. Wyprostowany, górował nad bratem wzrostem i szerokością ramion. - Zostawiam. Możesz je obejrzeć, możesz wyrzucić i wyjechać. Jak chcesz.

I wyszedł.

Dean usiadł. Włączył telewizor i wrócił do burgera. Przerzucając kanały jedną ręką, drugą wmusił w siebie ostatnie kęsy. Nagle stracił apetyt. Dopił kawę i obejrzał pół odcinka jakiegoś serialu, łapiąc się na tym, że nie ma pojęcia co właściwie ogląda. Czy w ogóle coś ogląda, czy gapi się na porzucony w fałdach narzuty płaski, niewielki ekranik.

Marty. Na tym zdjęciu był Marty. Ten brzdąc spod jabłonek. Śmieszny, mały szczeniaczek w niebieskich porciętach. Po dziecinnemu krąglutki i...pachniał biszkoptami. 

Dean sięgnął po tablet. Ekran nadal świecił. Być może Sam zablokował włączanie wygaszacza.

Tak, to on. Pochylony z uśmiechem nad tortem, którego widać zaledwie fragmencik. Dwa płomyki. Szczeniaczek nadyma się i dmucha. Ostatnie urodziny... Co ten Rufus powiedział? W kwietniu?

Dean jeszcze raz policzył na palcach. Za wcześnie. Przed terminem. Dużo. 

Przesunął palcem po ekranie. Zdjęcie z tortem zniknęło i pojawiło się inne. Cała figurka, z oddali. Z kózką. Ktoś obok stoi, ale widać tylko część sylwetki, bez głowy, więc trudno powiedzieć, kto. Marty wydaje się taki mały. Niziutki. Ledwie odrośnięty od ziemi szczeniaczek. Kolejne zdjęcie: Joy. Dean pochylił się nad tabletem, żeby lepiej widzieć. Tak, to Joy. Jak wyrosła! Już nie jest małym ludzikiem, jak ją zapamiętał. Ma już prawie sześć lat.

Tamten ratownik powiedział: nie znaleźliśmy nikogo żywego.

 _Nikogo żywego_. Te słowa wracały do niego miliony razy, nie dając spać. Nie dając się zagłuszyć. Zapomnieć.

A próbował. Na Pierwszego Wilka, próbował.

N I K O G O   Ż Y W E G O

Joy wyglądała tu na bardzo żywą. Wesołą, zdrową i taką... żywą. Z trudem oderwał się od kontemplowania tego zdjęcia, żeby zobaczyć następne.

Jimmy.

Aż go coś ścisnęło w sercu. Jimmy prze... trwał. Rufus powiedział, że Ellen wypchnęła dzieci oknem i Johnny'emu się nie udało, ale Jim... przetrwał. Jimmy, Joy. Grejpfrut. Nawet Claire. Wyjeżdżając myślał, że oni wszyscy nie żyją. Że ich nie ma. 

Dean przerzucał kolejne zdjęcia, z urodzin, pikników, na tarasie nowego domu. Na schodach, cała dumna wataha, z szerokimi uśmiechami. Wszystkie znajome twarze. Dzieci. Głęboki wózek z boku. Cas w centrum, między Bobbym i Miśkiem. Trzyma małe zawiniątko. Ma taką dumną, szczęśliwą minę. To zdjęcie musiało uwieczniać coś ważnego, skoro są na nim wszyscy i się tak szczerzą do aparatu. Tak się cieszą.

Przesuwał wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy, ale wciąż wracał do tej jednej. W centrum.

A potem nagle wyskoczyło to zdjęcie, które przykuło uwagę Deana na bolesne kilka minut.

Nie mógł przestać na nie patrzeć, chociaż nie chciał.

Chciał odłożyć tablet, wyłączyć go, ale nie mógł rozluźnić palców. Chciał zamknąć powieki, ale nie potrafił.

Malutkie _coś_ , ledwo widoczne przez szybkę z naklejką z misiem. Mnóstwo rureczek. Błękitna czapeczka, o wiele za duża. O wiele. Nóżki i rączki rozrzucone na miękkim podkładzie w jakiś kolorowy wzorek. Które łóżeczka mają szybki z otworami na ręce opiekuna? Szczeniaczki nie rodzą się tak maleńkie... Nie do uwierzenia jak maleńki był Marty. Panikowali przy Grejpfrucie, że się pospieszył raptem trzy tygodnie, a ta pchełka... Prawie trzy miesiące. 

_Przyszedłbyś do szpitala, gdybyś wiedział_ , powiedział Rufus.

 _Zostawiłeś nas w piekle_. To Sammy.

Dean ostrym szarpnięciem przesunął zdjęcie, chcąc go już nie widzieć.

Na następnym i jak się okazało ostatnim był Cas. Z policzkiem na poduszce, leżąc na boku. Słaby, nikły uśmiech. Uniesiona nieco dłoń, odrobinkę ponad kołdrę. Jakby chciał się zasłonić, albo pomachać. 

To wszystko musiały być ważne momenty, takie, które Sam chciał utrwalić, które warto było zachować. Na pewno starannie je wybrał z wielu innych. Dean się domyślał, co Sam chciał mu pokazać: co stracił. Co go ominęło. Milowe kroki rodziny. Dziecko, które miało się nie urodzić. Dom, który wybudowali sami. Bez jego ~~kierownictwa~~ pomocy. Chciał mu pokazać tych, którzy przeżyli. Że się pozbierali po tragedii. Że przeszli długą drogę.

Bez niego.

Przełknął ślinę, otarł oczy. Wrócił do pierwszych zdjęć. Roześmianych dzieci. Przyjrzał się każdemu z osobna, z namysłem. Uważnie studiując, jak się zmieniły. Jak podrośli. Joy i Grejpfrut najbardziej. Grejpfrut był niespełna roczniakiem, gdy widział go ostatni raz, a teraz? Prawie cztery lata. Chłop na schwał. Poważny, pyzaty jegomość. Niewiele młodszy od Johna, gdy...

Jim prawie w wieku Miśka, gdy... tamto się wydarzyło. TAMTO. Punkt zwrotny. Restart systemu.

Misiek... już nastolatek. Młody nastolatek, ale krzepki. Wzrostem już prawie, prawie zrównał z Casem. Dean uśmiechnął się, dotykając żeber. _Ależ cios!_ , pomyślał z ojcowską dumą. Zapalczywy, odważny, młody wilk, który broni rodziny.

Cas dobrze go wychował.

Prędko przerzucił kolejne zdjęcia, niecierpliwie, póki nie znalazł tego jednego z nim. Tego na łóżku. Powiększył tak, że twarz omegi zajmowała teraz cały ekran. Powiększył jeszcze. Przekręcił, żeby uzyskać lepszy kąt. Tylko oczy. Te niebieskie, znajome, hipnotyzujące oczy. Zmęczone, podsinione, jak po wielkim wysiłku. Co to za moment? Czemu Sam wybrał akurat to zdjęcie? Co się wtedy stało? 

Dean nie był w stanie odgadnąć, czy to szpitalne łóżko, czy w domu. Czy Marty jest jeszcze w brzuchu, czy nie. Jak dawno temu było zrobione? Co Cas wtedy myślał? Co czuł? Czy tęsknił za nim?

Czy tęsknił?

Wyłączył lampę i telewizor. Ułożył się na poduszce, nakrył niedbale narzutą.

\- Niezła sztuczka, Sammy. Całkiem niezła. - Podsumował. - Nienawidzę cię.

 

 

 


	170. KINTSUGI

\- Okay, pomału. - Gabe otworzył drzwi auta i podał rękę bratu. - Uważaj, błoto.

\- Wezmę Grejpfruta.

\- Ja wezmę, nie dźwigaj. - Gabe wyciągnął bratanka z fotelika i posadził sobie na biodrze. - Joy, weź tatusia za łapkę. Chłopcy! Nie biegajcie! To teren budowy! Ej, Misiek!

\- Misiek, chodź tu. - Bobby wyszedł im na powitanie, za nim Rufus z naręczem żółtych kasków. - Musisz to włożyć, ty też Jimmy. Wszyscy musicie!

\- Nawet Grejpfrut? - spytał Misiek, nie przerywając przepychania się z Jimem.

\- No... - Bobby chwilkę oceniał wielkość kasku w porównaniu do główki szczeniaczka. - Nie, ale Gabe, bądź z nim ostrożny.

\- Jasne.

\- Ściśnijcie paski w swoich kaskach. Popatrzcie jak to zrobić. - Rufus pokazał tak, żeby wszyscy zobaczyli. - Kask musi dobrze siedzieć na głowie, nie może spadać. Jeśli spada, to znaczy, że jest źle dopasowany i nie spełni swojej roli, gdyby nagle coś wam zleciało na głowę. Pokaż no, Jim! Tak, bardzo dobrze. Misiek, przestać pajacować, bo ci dam w ucho. Pomóż Joy. Daj, Claire, pokażę ci jak to zrobić. Gabe, masz już? Cas? Okay, Bobby. Są gotowi.

Po chwili wszyscy, uzbrojeni w kaski i kalosze, brnęli przez rozjechane ciężkim sprzętem koleiny. Prowadził Bobby, starając się mieć na oku rozrabiającego Miśka, potem chłopcy, Gabe z Grejpfrutem na ręku i Cas z Joy. Pochód zamykały Claire z Jo. Przystanęli tuż przed budynkiem, oglądając wszystko dokładnie. Cas wstrzymał oddech.

Dom. Ich nowy dom!

\- Jak na rysunku! Tatuś! Jak na rysunku! - zawołał Jim a Joy podskoczyła z emocji, szarpiąc go za rękę.

\- Jak na rysunkach. - Uśmiechnięta kobieta zeszła po dość stromej desce ustawionej w miejscu schodów. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby się przywitać. - Zrobimy wszystko tak, jak sobie wymarzyliście. - Nazywam się Carole i jestem architektem. I kierownikiem budowy.

\- Dzień dobry. - Cas grzecznie się przywitał i zwrócił do dzieci. - To Carole zamieniła nasze rysunki na plany budownicze.

\- Budowlane. - Poprawiła łagodnie i rozwinęła trzymany w ręku rulon z mnóstwem kreseczek i cyferek. - Takie jak ten. Dzięki temu wiemy bardzo dokładnie, gdzie co postawić, którędy poprowadzimy przewody i rury, jakiej grubości będą ściany, gdzie zrobimy okna i drzwi i mnóstwo innych rzeczy.

\- A gdzie jest mój pokój? - Zniecierpliwił się Jimmy.

\- Tam! - Carole roześmiała się, wskazując pustą przestrzeń. - Na piętrze, ale dopiero je stawiamy, więc jeszcze nic nie zobaczysz. Tam będą wasze pokoje i twoja sypialnia, Cas. W drugiej części, o tam... - Pokazała ściany stawiane właśnie przez dwóch murarzy. - Będą mieszkać wasi wujkowie i pan Bobby.

\- Dziadziuś Bobby! - pisnęła Joy, wyrwała się i podbiegła do niego.

\- Co, rybeczko? - Dźwignął ją na ręce. - Chodźmy zobaczyć środek.

\- Ostrożnie, nie mamy jeszcze schodów, to jest platforma na taczki... - Carole ciągle się śmiała i wyglądała na bardzo przyjazną, Cas od razu ją polubił. - Pomogę wam, trochę się uginają te deski, ale nie bójcie się, są bardzo wytrzymałe. - Zapewniła, stojąc z boku i asekurując ich podczas wchodzenia. - Wozimy tędy worki z cementem i piaskiem i cegły i elementy zbrojenia, deski szalunkowe...

\- Poradzę sobie. - Cas zapewnił Gabe'a, który oddał na moment Grejfruta Jo i chciał go wciągnąć.

\- Dopiero co wyszedłeś ze szpitala.

\- Jest dobrze, Gabe, dzięki. - Trochę się potknął, musiał rozłożyć ręce, żeby zachować równowagę, ale dał radę. Widać, że chciał być samodzielny i nie sprawiać kłopotu. Carole obserwowała go dyskretnie, zaciekawiona.

\- Tu będzie weranda. Jest bardzo duża, tak jak na waszych rysunkach. Zrobimy mocne belki, będziecie mogli powiesić hamaki i wylegiwać się w upalne dni. Tu będzie hol i szafy. Schody na piętro. Po lewej stronie kuchnia i jadalnia. Będziecie tu mieć naprawdę dużo miejsca, bo wiem, że wasza rodzina jest duża i lubicie wspólne posiłki. - Wyjaśniała, prowadząc ich po gołym, brudnym betonie, między deskami, wiadrami i mnóstwem skrzynek z narzędziami. - Okna jadalni wychodzą na zachód, więc nie będzie tu bardzo słonecznie przez większą część roku, ale za to kuchnia ma piękny widok na jezioro i góry. - Wzięła Casa za ramię i podprowadziła w wybrane miejsce (w którym doprawdy nie było jeszcze niczego do podziwiania). - Tu będą szafki, piekarnik, zlew... lodówka. - Przesunęła dłonią w powietrzu. - Tutaj spiżarnia. Wiem, że lubisz gotować i piec, więc będziesz mieć wszystko pod ręką, a jednocześnie będzie można trzymać uporządkowane zapasy, przyprawy i... Eee, wszystko, co potrzebne.

\- Bardzo przemyślane, dziękuję. - Skinął.

\- Dasz mi później autograf? - spytała. - Mam twoją książkę o prostym gotowaniu dla takich nieuków kuchennych jak ja. Uwielbiam ją!

\- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

\- Żartujesz? To jedyna, z której naprawdę korzystam! No, dobra, tu jest salon, kominek, miejsce na wielki telewizor... - Oprowadzała ich, gadając i żartując i odpowiadając na setki pytań zadawanych przez podekscytowane dzieci. - I kanapy... Mnóstwo miejsca, zobaczycie. Tam zrobimy pomieszczenie gospodarcze. Tu będzie piec centralnego ogrzewania, kocioł na gorącą wodę, za przepierzeniem pralnia z suszarnią. Tu zrobimy pokój, w którym będziecie mogli uczyć się i pracować. Będą regały z książkami i stół, jak w bibliotece a przy oknach zrobimy wygodne siedziska. Będziecie mogli tu spokojnie czytać, bo będzie ciszej niż w jadalni czy w salonie. Tu będzie toaleta. A tu, zobaczcie, naprzeciwko pralni i suszarni, będzie bieliźniarka. Pewnie każdego dnia potrzebujecie pościeli i ręczników i świeżych ubrań. Każdego dnia cała góra prania, co? Więc osobne pomieszczenie się przyda. Zrobimy tu szafki osobno na prześcieradła, poszwy, koce, rzeczy do prasowania...

\- Jak w hotelu. - Roześmiał się Cas i zajrzał do środka. - Bardzo dobry pomysł, Carole. Bardzo mi się to podoba.

\- Super! - Skinęła z zadowoleniem. - Jak widzicie, dół składa się z kilku części: pomieszczeń, gdzie będziecie najczęściej przebywać w ciągu dnia i hałasować oraz pomieszczeń roboczych, które odgrodzą część cichą, w której będzie można poczytać, odrobić lekcje albo po prostu odpocząć.

\- Fantastyczne. O wszystkim pomyślałaś! - Pochwalił Cas.

\- Okay, Możemy na chwilkę wejść na piętro, ale ponieważ jeszcze nie ma ścian, to każde dziecko musi wziął za rękę jednego dorosłego i ani na moment nie puszczać! - Zarządziła stanowczo. - Nie chcemy, żeby któryś dorosły spadł i rozbił sobie nos, prawda?

\- Prawda! - odkrzyknęły maluchy i parami powędrowali na górę. Carole zapędziła ich w najbardziej bezpieczny punkt, mniej więcej na środku i znów pokazywała ręką, gdzie kto będzie mieć pokój. 

Dzieciakom się bardzo podobała ta wycieczka, ale Cas poczuł znużenie. Wycofał się niezauważenie i zszedł na dół. Wiele tygodni w łóżku i dłuższa choroba osłabiły go. Chciał już wracać do szpitala, zobaczyć Marty'ego. Upewnić się, że nic się w międzyczasie nie wydarzyło. Zadzwonił do Amy.

\- Jak dom? - spytała niecierpliwie. - Wspaniały, prawda? Byłam tam w poniedziałek i... Fiu, fiu! Rezydencja jak z Hollywood.

\- Jak Marty?

\- Śpi sobie. Nic się nie denerwuj.

\- Przyjadę za trzy godziny. - Cas nagle pożałował, że w ogóle zdecydował się na ten wyjazd. _Powinienem siedzieć na tyłku przy inkubatorze!_ , pomyślał ze złością.

\- Zanocuj w Pinewood. Tu nic się nie dzieje, przysięgam. Spędź wieczór z dziećmi. Pooglądajcie filmy, pogadajcie o nowym domu. Posnujcie plany... Tu jest wszystko pod kontrolą. - Upewniała go i namawiała. - Dzieciaki są stęsknione. Ucieszą się, że będziesz z nimi.

\- Ale jeśli...

\- Marty będzie spał, dostanie jedzenie, zapaskudzi pieluchę, znów będzie spał i tak w kółko. Nic się nie zmieni, czy przyjedziesz czy nie. Spędź ten dzień z nimi, Cas. Potrzebują cię teraz bardziej niż Marty.

Cas pomilczał chwilę.

\- Okay. - Ustąpił. - Gdyby...

\- Zadzwonię.

\- Ale na pewno?

\- ZADZWONIĘ, Cas!

\- Tatuś! TATUŚ! Gdzie jesteś!

\- Tutaj! Zszedłem jeszcze na dół zobaczyć kuchnię! - Odkrzyknął, żeby się nie niepokoili. Pożegnał Amy, rozłączył się i złapał w objęcia Joy i Jima, którzy już pędzili po schodach, pełni emocji i pomysłów, którymi musieli się natychmiast podzielić.

 

* * *

 

\- O czym myślisz? - spytał Gabe, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- O naszej pierwszej wizycie tutaj. - Cas przesunął dłonią po stole. Dolał sobie herbaty z porcelanowego dzbanka w kwiatuszki. Zdążyła już wystygnąć, ale wciąż pachniała melisą i miodem.

\- Kiedy? - Gabe napełnił kubek czarną, mocną kawą z ekspresu i posłodził czterema łyżeczkami cukru trzcinowego. Starał się zdrowo odżywiać.

\- Pamiętasz, jakoś zaraz po moim wyjściu ze szpitala? Przyjechaliśmy wszyscy. Oprowadzała nas Carole.

\- A! Okay, pamiętam. Jeszcze prawie nic nie było, tylko ściany na dole i strop. Naprawdę zamierzasz pozwolić mu spotkać się z dziećmi?

\- To ich tata.

\- Srata, nie tata! - Obruszył się. Napił, oparzył w język i przeklął. - Gdzie był trzy lata?

Cas nie odpowiedział. Przesunął palcem po malowanej różyczce.

\- Czuję, że to kolejny podstęp. - Gabe zaczął szperać po szafkach w poszukiwaniu słodyczy. - Albo skończyła mu się forsa i chce przytulić dupsko do rodziny. Na gotowe!

\- Nie bądź wulgarny.

\- A ty nie bądź głupi. - Prychnął, trzasnął drzwiczkami nieco głośniej niż zamierzał. - Już ja cię znam. Przyjechał, spojrzał a ty już zapominasz o wszystkim, co złe i jesteś gotów zaczynać od nowa.

Cas zacisnął powieki i szczęki.

\- Po prostu się martwię. Misiek, widziałeś jak się na niego rzucił? Jimmy jest tak przejęty, że nie wiem, czy znów nie zacznie... - Gabe westchnął. - Ledwo zaczęliśmy... zaczęliście jakoś sobie układać... Dzieci się przyzwyczaiły, uspokoiły... Ten wpada i znów miesza!

\- Zgadzam się. - Bobby wszedł do kuchni cicho jak kot. Cas i Gabe spojrzeli zdziwieni.

\- Ze mną?

\- Z tobą, Gabe. - Bobby podszedł do stołu, usiadł na przeciwko omegi. Gabe wyjął z lodówki piwo i podał razem z otwieraczem i szklanką. - Chłopcze, wiem, że próbujesz zachować klasę, ale w tym wypadku musisz myśleć przede wszystkim o sobie i dzieciach. Kocham Deana jak syna, ale zawiódł rodzinę. Zachował się jak tchórz, nie jak alfa. Zrejterował w obliczu... - Bobby nie używał takich słów, jak _tragedia_ czy _dramat_. Odchrząknął. - Zostawił watahę. Już nie należy do rodziny. Jest obcy.

Gabe przytaknął.

\- Też kiedyś zostawiłem watahę - powiedział Cas bardzo cicho, nie unosząc głowy.

\- To co innego. - Bobby zdjął kapsel i zaczął nalewać pienisty płyn do szklanki.

\- Nie miałeś wyboru, zabrał cię. Od początku nie chciałeś do nich należeć! - Wtrącił Gabe, ale umilkł pod spojrzeniem starego alfy.

\- Baba w ciąży ma prawo do humorów. - Machnął ręką. - A ty miałeś już Miśka. Zresztą daleko nie zajechałeś! Wiedzieliśmy co się z tobą dzieje.

\- Pomagaliście mi. - Cas się uśmiechnął, jak to on, kącikiem ust, nieśmiało. - Mnie i Jody. Gdyby nie Ellen...

Obaj spuścili wzrok. Cas upił łyk herbaty a Bobby łyk piwa.

Tak strasznie jej brakowało przez te wszystkie lata. Z czasem nauczyli się bez niej radzić, ale ból po jej stracie nie zelżał. Nie przestali o niej myśleć. Tęsknić. Jej cudowny zdrowy rozsądek, praktyczne podejście i matczyna troskliwość bardzo by się teraz przydały. Co bym im poradziła? Co by powiedziała na wieść o powrocie Deana?

\- Mama by chciała, żeby rodzina była znów razem. - Jo miała podobny talent do zakradania się jak Bobby. - W rodzinie się wybacza.

Gabe odwrócił się plecami, udając, że jest bardzo pilnie zajęty opłukaniem kubka i odstawieniem go na suszarkę.

\- Nie zabronię ci, Cas. - Bobby pokręcił głową. - Ale moim zdaniem ten wilk zawiódł i powinien ciężko zapracować, jeśli chce odzyskać zaufanie. Nie pozwól mu namieszać dzieciom w głowie. Potrzebują spokoju.

\- To samo mówiłem. - Gabe rozłożył ramiona. - Nie wiadomo, po co przyjechał, co chce osiągnąć, czy ma jakiś plan, czy nie...

\- To są jego dzieci. Nie musi mieć żadnego planu. - Cas wstał. - Przestał być przewodnikiem watahy, ale nie przestał być tatą.

\- Trzy lata nie był. - Przypomniał mu gorzko.

\- Zostawił nas w dobrych rękach. - Cas obszedł stół, objął i pocałował Bobby'ego w policzek. Bobby poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Dobra, dobra. Nie podlizuj się. Już powiedziałem, że nie będę ci zabraniał, jeśli chcesz się z nim spotkać, pogadać. Ale jeśli zacznie coś wywijać, policzę się z nim osobiście! - Zagroził.

\- Zajrzę do maluchów. - Cas poszedł na górę, nie chcąc już kontynuować tej rozmowy. Rozumiał obiekcje i obawy Gabe'a. Rozumiał nieufność Bobby'ego. Sam nie wiedział, co czuje. Czego by chciał. Jak powinien postąpić? Chciał podjąć mądre decyzje, żeby nie żałować.

Chciał dać mu szansę.

Chciał odzyskać stare życie. Nawet trochę połamane, stłuczone jak ulubiony kubek, sklejone tak, że widać pęknięcie i szczerby... Nawet takie, mimo wszystko, chciałby odzyskać.

 

* * *

 

Dean jeszcze raz wybrał się do sklepu Meg. Zapytał, czy może wziąć kilka rzeczy na kredyt, bo nie ma gotówki. Meg nie bardzo chciała się zgodzić, ale ostatecznie przystała. Winchesterowie byli bogaci a Dean kiedyś był wielką szychą, więc postanowiła zaryzykować.

Nie kupił dużo. Porządną maszynkę do golenia, najdroższą wodę kolońską, tubkę pasty do zębów, trochę jedzenia, dwa trójpaki skarpet i majtek, dwa czarne t-shirty. Dłuższą chwilę stał przy półce z zabawkami, ale nie zdecydował się na żadną. Spytał, czy Meg ma świeże kwiaty. Nie miała. Kto w Pinewood potrzebuje kwiaciarni?

Wrócił do motelu, wziął porządny prysznic, naprawdę długi i gorący. Dokładnie się ogolił. Chlapnął wodą kolońską w dłonie i natarł policzki, szyję i kark. Spojrzał w lustro z zadowoleniem. Ranek uświadomił mu, że wszystko, w co wierzył przez ostatnie trzy lata było fałszem. Prawie wszystko. Owszem, Mary, John i Ellen nie żyli, ale reszta dzieci tak! I ten maluch, Marty! Wataha się nie rozpadła. Cas... Nie wyjechał do Nowego Jorku. Nie jest z Charliem! Nie zaczął nowego, szczęśliwszego życia. Bez Deana.

Został.

Czekał.

\- Odzyskasz ich. - Dean błysnął zębami w szerokim uśmiechu i zaraz się poprawił. - Właściwie, to chyba nigdy ich nie straciłeś.

Jeszcze wczoraj jechał tu z sercem ciężkim jak tona kamieni, jechał zobaczyć zgliszcza i groby, a dziś? Dziś obudził się z myślą, że Jim, Joy i Grejpfrut żyją! Że ma nowe dziecko, tego berbecia o oczach tak niebieskich jak niebo i niezapominajki na łące. Jak Cas. Słodki, wierny Cas, który czekał.

\- Co się tak picujesz? Dla kogo? - Usłyszał i znieruchomiał.

Frank odbezpieczył broń i uniósł lufę, celując w korpus. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziwny tytuł :) to japońska nazwa techniki naprawy ceramiki. Oznacza "łatanie złotem", czyli sklejanie pękniętych kawałków laką zmieszaną ze złotem (srebrem, platyną). Klejenie sprawia, że przedmiot zyskuje nową wartość mimo uszkodzenia. Wszystko co istnieje z czasem się zużywa i niszczeje. Złoto w miejscu spojenia podkreśla i celebruje przemijalną, kruchą i niedoskonałą naturę ceramiki/przedmiotów/istnienia/życia. Zostawiam Wam interpretację, czy dotyczy to bardziej Deana czy Casa :)
> 
> Tak, następny rozdział to będzie starcie Deana i Franka :)


	171. STALIN

\- Wypachniłeś się, jak na randkę. - Frank cofnął się o pół kroku, aż poczuł za plecami ścianę. Nie spuszczał wzroku z wilka i nie tracił czujności. - A mnie się zdaje, że się raczej na pogrzeb wybierasz. Własny.

Dean nieznacznie przechylił głowę i westchnął.

\- Nie chcę ci robić krzywdy. - Zapewnił. - Cas cię kocha.

\- Na razie to _ja_ mam _ciebie_ na muszce. I uwierz, długo na to czekałem. Gwiazdka w czerwcu przyszła! - Zauważył. - Nie narzekam, broń boże. Prezent jest prezent. Trzy lata się modliłem, żeby cię dorwać i patrz, domodliłem się wreszcie.

\- Wiem. - Dean przyznał łagodnie, powolutku rozkładając ramiona. - Masz żal, rozumiem to. Bobby już mi natarł uszu. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że...

\- Czekaj, czekaj! Nie było ci łatwo? - Przerwał mu i odgadł z gorzką ironią. - Uhm... Czekaj, poza tym... Miałeś _ważniejsze_ sprawy na głowie? Byłeś _trochę_ zajęty? - Wymieniał kolejne wymówki. Dean chciał przytaknąć, ale uznał, że to nie ma sensu. Tylko rozdrażni staruszka.

\- Możliwe... - Zaczął z innej beczki, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - ...że źle oceniłem sytuację.

\- Och! Źle oceniłeś? _Ty_? - Frank podniósł brwi, teatralną mimiką okazując przerysowane zdziwienie tak kpiąco, że Dean się obraził. - TY?!

\- Alfy też popełniają błędy! - burknął gniewnie.

\- Przepraszam, kto? - Frank nadstawił lewego ucha. - Alfy? Ja tu nie widzę żadnych alf, chłopcze. Widzę tylko faceta ze sztucerem i gówniarza, który jest niewart, żeby splunąć w jego stronę.

Dean się zjeżył i zawarczał. _Cas Casem, ale Frank za dużo sobie pozwala!_

\- O! Uraziłem delikatne uczucia, panienko? I co mi zrobisz? Pożresz? - Frank prychnął krótkim, niewesołym śmiechem. - Złamiesz mi kark? No, zrób to. Dalej! - Przechylił głowę, odsłaniając tętnicę. - Ja się już nażyłem. Załatw mnie. Myślisz, że po tym Cas przyjmie cię z powrotem? Że wskoczysz mu do wyrka, jak to już parę razy ci się udało? Tym razem chyba nie, g n i d o.

\- Frank! - Dean całą siłą woli powstrzymał się, żeby się na niego nie rzucić i przykładnie nie ukarać. Wycharczał zduszonym głosem przez zaciśnięte szczęki: - Szanuję cię za to, kim jesteś dla Casa i dla dzieci. Ale. Nie. Przeciągaj. Struny.

\- No, ty najlepiej się na tym znasz. Jesteś mistrzem przeciągania strun. I powiem ci, bo chyba nie wiesz i nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji. Ta konkretna struna już dawno pękła. Niszczyłeś tego dzieciaka od pierwszego dnia, w którym go zobaczyłeś. Łamałeś go na wszystkie sposoby, przywiązałeś do siebie, uzależniłeś. Grałeś troskliwego kochanka i dobrego ojca, ale ostatecznie? - Frank udał, że się zastanawia. - Ostatecznie zostawiłeś go z pogrzebami do wyprawienia, bez dachu nad głową, z brzuchem...

\- FRANK!

\- Prawda w oczy kole?

\- To też moje dzieci! To _też_ moje dzieci umarły! Też je opłakiwałem! Nie wiesz, jak... 

\- Opłakiwałeś? - Frank powtórzył łagodnie. Nadzwyczaj łagodnie. - Och, opłakiwałeś? Dlatego gziłeś się z kurwami po melinach? Żeby pozbyć się żalu? Ach, no tak. C'est la vie, jak mawiają żabojady. Takie życie. Dzieci pomarły a ruchać się chce!

Dean usłyszał własną krew tętniącą w uszach i czerwona płachta spadła na niego jak welon. Zacisnął pięści, odsłonił zęby, czując że zaraz eksploduje, że zaraz rzuci się na Franka i rozerwie mu gardło, rozerwie go całego na pół.

\- Skąd wiem? Wiem. - W tonie Franka zabrzmiała jakaś chełpliwa nuta, ale zaraz zgasła. - Misiek mi powiedział, któregoś razu. Chyba nikomu innemu, tylko mnie, sądząc po tym, że Bobby wypuścił cię żywego z rancza. Zresztą, kto was wie, sierściuchy, trzymacie ze sobą i może ci wybaczył, ale ja nie wybaczę ci nigdy! - Obiecał z mocą. - Biedny dzieciak, nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Nie pomogłem mu, bo ja też nie rozumiałem. Wiesz, po co do ciebie pojechał? Przejechał dwa stany, samiuteńki, wiesz po co? Jechał do taty. Jechał do ojca, żeby mu powiedzieć... - Frank umilkł, wzruszony. 

\- Cas był w szpitalu, wiem. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, ale teraz wiem... - Dean nieco się uspokoił. Wciąż ciężko oddychał, ale spokojniej.  


\- Prawie umarł. Nie metaforycznie. Nie leżał w łóżeczku, gapiąc się w okno z tęsknotą i smutkiem. Miał ciężkie, obustronne zapalenie płuc. Był już praktycznie po tamtej stronie, lekarze ledwo go odratowali. Kiedy ty szlajałeś się z dziwkami po motelach on leżał z czterdziestoma stopniami gorączki pod respiratorem. Błagałem ich, żeby wyjęli z niego tego brzdąca, bo myślałem, że w ten sposób zwiększą jego szanse. Bo on powinien żyć dla pozostałych dzieci. Już straciły jednego ojca, nie mogły stracić obu rodziców. Stałem tam... - Frank opuścił lufę. - Staliśmy tam... z Jody... Żegnając się z nim... Bo... - Przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł mówić przez zaciśnięte gardło. - Bo... Amy powiedziała, że to może być ostatni moment, żeby mu powiedzieć... jak bardzo go... Żeby się pożegnać, a ty, kagiebowskie ścierwo w tym czasie pierdoliłeś się z jakąś kochanicą! I żarłeś pizzę! 

\- Miś...

\- Miś? Miś pojechał, żeby ci powiedzieć, żebyś wracał. Że cię potrzebują. Że może chciałbyś być z Casem... - Frank odłożył sztucer na łóżko. - Nie wiem, jak cię znalazł. Nie powiedział, skąd miał twój adres. Wtedy nawet żeśmy nie zauważyli, że go nie ma, tyle każdy miał na głowie... Ale zauważyliśmy, jak się zmienił. Wściekły dzieciak ze złamanym sercem - powiedział, patrząc z pogardą. - Zmienił się. To już nie jest ten miły dzieciak, którego pamiętasz. Oni wszyscy się zmienili. Jim! Stracił brata bliźniaka. Joy! Kilka dni błąkała się z Jimem i Claire po lesie, dopiero Cas ich znalazł. Bobby stracił Ellen! A ty sobie wyjechałeś bez słowa i nie było cię trzy pierdolone lata! TRZY PIEPRZONE LATA, DEAN! Bez słowa, bez jednego słowa, gdzie jesteś, co robisz... Żebyś zapytał, jak im tu jest. Żebyś zapytał, czy mają gdzie mieszkać, co jeść, jak sobie radzą... Ale nie, TY BYŁEŚ ZBYT ZAJĘTY! 

Frank odetchnął, odchylił się, odpoczywając.

\- Wiesz, kto niańczył twoje dzieci w tym czasie? Gabe. Gabriel. - Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak Dean blednie. - Bo on, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie został. Opiekował się Casem i dziećmi, a powiadam ci, nie było łatwo. Ale co ty tam wiesz? Co cię to teraz obchodzi? Wróciłeś sobie na gotowe, dzieci odchowane, domek jak ta lala! Pomyślałeś, jestem przejazdem, to wpadnę, zobaczę i okazało się, że wszystko lux malina, tylko się wprowadzić, co nie? - Kpił i sarkał. - A Cas, ta laleczka, czeka! Nic tylko poczarować, naopowiadać głodnych kawałków, jak to trzy lata cierpiałeś katusze w nędzy i poniewierce...  

Dean poczuł się nieswojo, jakby Frank czytał mu w myślach (trochę). 

\- Sam jest, sam, nie bój się! Kiedy ty chadzałeś sobie na randki, wolny jak ptaszek, on zapieprzał ponad siły, z dziećmi, domem i książkami, żeby na wszystko zarobić! Nie miał czasu łazić na randki i szukać sobie kochanków!

\- O, książek nie musiał! Nie musiał! - Uniósł się Dean. - Ma fundusz powierniczy! Zostawiłem jemu i dzieciom mnóstwo forsy! O złocie nie wspominam! Sammy wiedział! I Bobby wiedział, gdzie jest ukryte, mogliście brać!

\- Nie chciał! Powiedział, że nie zbuduje domu na tym przeklętym krwawym złocie, które sprowadziło to całe nieszczęście. - Wytknął Frank. - Widzisz, nawet to was różni. Ty myślisz o złocie, a on jest przyzwoity! Sam zarobił każdego dolara! Nic nie wziął od ciebie! Nic ci nie jest winien, ty zapchlony Stalinie! I co teraz? - Spojrzał z wyższością, zadowolony z efektu, jaki osiągnął. - Szczerzysz kły? Nie tego się spodziewałeś? No, dalej. Załatw mnie. Urządź krwawą łaźnię. Jestem tylko starym człowiekiem. Nie obronię się. Zrób to. - Zrobił krok i jeszcze jeden, zbliżając się do wilka. - Hm? Co? Jednak nie? Tak myślałem. Jesteś tchórzem i głupim gówniarzem, który kiedyś uwierzył, że bicepsy wystarczą, żeby mieć wszystko. Pamiętasz, jak go traktowałeś na początku, Casa? Myślisz, że byłeś taki macho? Taki ważny pan Jestem-Tu-Szefem? I co? Okazało się, że nie jesteś? Okazało się, że to on, omega jak to mówicie, jest silniejszy. Został. Posprzątał cały twój bałagan. Pochował i opłakał zmarłych. Przetrwał. Zajął się żywymi. Zaopiekował noworodkiem. Bez niego twoja wataha by się rozpadła. Wszyscy by się porozjeżdżali po świecie, nic by nie zostało tylko te spalone resztki. Bobby nie miał sił i ochoty brać się za rządzenie i nie wziąłby się, gdyby nie Cas i dzieci. Wszyscy, Dean, sprzątali _twój_ bałagan. Zadarłeś ze smokiem, ale nie ty zapłaciłeś cenę. Wracaj teraz do tej dziwki. Nie było cię trzy lata, może nie być kolejne trzydzieści.  


\- Misiek mi nic nie powiedział. Nic mi nie powiedział... O szpitalu. - Dean nagle zatoczył się, oparł dłonią o szafkę z telewizorem. - Powiedział, że mieszkają z Charliem... Że jadą do Nowego Jorku... Nie wiedziałem, Frank, przysięgam, gdybym wiedział... Przysięgam... Przysięgam, gdybym wiedział...

\- Wyprawił pogrzeby dwojga dzieci i Ellen, którą traktował jak matkę. - Frank nachylił się nad Deanem. - Zostawiłeś go z tym. I wiesz co? Poradził sobie. Przeżył. Spójrz na siebie. Skomlisz teraz jak zbity pies. Co masz? Kim jesteś? Powiem ci: Dean Winchester, jesteś nikim i nie masz mu nic do zaoferowania. Ten omega okazał się twardszy i rozsądniejszy niż ty, alfa. Nie potrzebuje ciebie, Dean. Już nie potrzebuje, przekonał się, że może żyć bez ciebie. Już nie trzymasz go na smyczy, już nie możesz znów wmówić, że się o niego troszczysz, bo to nieprawda. Nie masz już tu żadnej władzy i nie masz już tu czego szukać. Jeśli została ci resztka honoru, wyjedź i nie wracaj. Wpełznij z powrotem do nory, z której wylazłeś i daj im o sobie zapomnieć. Niech wreszcie mają trochę spokoju. Zasłużyli sobie.  


Dean kucnął, kurczowo trzymając się półki. 

\- Frank, to nie jest takie proste... - Zaczął, zebrawszy się do kupy, pomimo okrutnych słów, które padły. - To nie jest czarno-białe, uwierz, miałem swoje powody... Musiałem... 

\- A pewnie. Milion powodów, a każdy ważniejszy. - Frank zabrał broń i wyszedł, nie oglądając się. Trzaśnięcie drzwi zagłuszyło ostatnie słowa Deana.

 

* * *

 

\- Od rana tu stoisz. - Jo podeszła z kubkiem kakao i objęła Casa łagodnie. - Czekasz na niego? Myślisz, że przyjedzie?

\- Nie wiem. - Cas odsunął się od balustrady werandy i usiadł na jednym z foteli. Grejpfrut właśnie uczył się jeździć na czterokołowym rowerku, prowadzonym przez Miśka. Marty przyglądał się zaciekawiony. Joy i Jim przetrząsali okoliczne zarośla w poszukiwaniu żab i chrabąszczy. Claire czytała książkę w hamaku na drugim końcu werandy. 

\- Masz nadzieję?

\- Trochę się denerwuję. - Przyznał.

\- Minęły już cztery dni. Sammy powiedział, że on wyjechał. Chyba czas... - Jo ścisnęła jego dłoń. - ...się z tym pogodzić. 

Cas spojrzał na horyzont, ograniczony błękitnymi szczytami. Dom stał na lekkim wzniesieniu, z werandy rozpościerał się malowniczy widok, sielski i pocztówkowy. 

Ash zrobił setkę zdjęć i przyniósł do szpitala. Razem z dziećmi wybierali, które miejsce im się najbardziej podoba. Bobby pozwolił im zdecydować. Nalegał. _To wasz dom, Cas. Twój i dzieci. Wybierzcie, gdzie go chcecie wybudować. Będziecie tu szczęśliwi._

\- Ja cie! Ja cie! - Marty podbiegł do rowerku brata i położył łapkę na kierownicy.  


\- Nie, ja telas! - Odepchnął go Grejpfrut, zaaferowany nową umiejętnością.- Idź stąd!  


\- Ja cie! Ja! - Rozpłakał się Marty, nieprzyzwyczajony do odmów.

\- Ej, dzieci! - Cas zbiegł po schodach i złapał najmłodszego na ręce. - Martusiu, jesteś jeszcze za mały na rowerek. 

\- Nie jest. Można obniżyć siodełko! - Misiek się wyprostował. - Nie spadnie. A nawet jeśli, to daleko nie poleci. Nic mu się będzie. Nauczę go.  


\- Nie pozwalam! - Tatuś wrócił na fotel, sadzając sobie Marty'ego na kolanach. - Jest za mały!

\- Misiek ma rację. - Jo nachyliła się i szepnęła: - przesadzasz. Traktujesz go wciąż jak niemowlaka, a to już duży chłopczyk. - Zabrała go i rozłożyła ulubioną książeczkę. - Nie możesz go wciąż trzymać pod kloszem.

\- Nie trzymam! Nie trzymam, tylko... 

\- Tylko trzymasz. - Roześmiała się. - Matka kwoka.

\- Maka koka? - Powtórzył malec.

\- Matka kwoka. Tatuś to matka kwoka.

\- Przestań go uczyć głupstw!

\- Maka koka! Maka koka! Maka koka! - wykrzykiwał brzdąc zachwycony nowym słowem. 

\- I widzisz, co narobiłaś? - Cas wziął go pod paszki i zaniósł do domu. - Chodź, sprawdzimy czy ciasto się już upiekło. Jabłecznik. Posypiemy go cukrem pudrem i cynamonem i będzie bardzo ładnie pachniał! Mniam, mniam, mniam!

\- Miam miam!

\- Ślicznie! Jesteś bardzo mądry! - Dał mu całusa w czółko, postawił na podłodze i zajrzał przez szybkę do piekarnika. - Nie, jeszcze musi posiedzieć. Za bledziutkie jest jeszcze.

\- Jesie?

\- Jeszcze. Za bledziutkie.

\- Siukie?

\- Ble... dziut... kie... - powiedział wyraźnie, z przesadną artykulacją. 

\- Siukie! - Ucieszył się szczeniaczek. - Jesie!  


\- Jeszcze.

\- Jesie!

\- Marty, powtórz ładnie: jeee-sz-cze!

\- Jesie, jesie! - Klasnął w łapki.

\- Cas? - Bobby wszedł do kuchni z telefonem w ręku. - Dzwoni Dean. Pyta, czy może się spotkać z dziećmi. Powiedziałem, że tylko jeśli ty się zgodzisz.

\- Ja?... - Cas spojrzał na telefon, na Bobby'ego i na malca. - Ja?

\- Jeśli nie, to mu powiem, żeby więcej nie dzwonił.

\- Jesie, Bobby! Jesie! - Marty podbiegł do dziadziusia i zaczął podskakiwać, żeby dziadziuś wziął go na ręce. - Na loćki! 

\- Na rączki chcesz? - Dziadek pochylił się i zagarnął go, wysoko, wysoko. Malec się ucieszył i przytulił. - To jak, Cas, co mam mu odpowiedzieć?

\- Dobrze. Kiedy?

\- Dobrze, kiedy chcesz przyjechać? - powiedział Bobby do słuchawki, nie zwracając uwagi na gadanie Marty'ego, który postanowił opowiedzieć mu w swoim dziecinnym języku jakąś historyjkę. - Okay. Niech tak będzie. Uprzedzam, nie będziemy ich do niczego zmuszać. Jeśli któreś nie będzie chciało podejść i się przywitać, to nie masz na co liczyć. - Umilkł, słuchając odpowiedzi. - Nie masz za co dziękować. To Cas zdecydował. Ja bym ci nie pozwolił. Cześć.

I rozłączył się. Poprawił Marty'ego na ręku i spojrzał czujnie na omegę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Nie. Ale to ich tata. Mają prawo go wysłuchać. 

\- Chcesz, żeby wrócił? Na stałe? Zamieszkał w tym domu?

Cas się zawahał. Spojrzał w okno. Pod nogi. 

\- Nie wiem. Nie wiem... - Potarł czoło z rozterką. 

\- Przyjedzie jutro. Nie musisz przy tym być. 

Cas skinął na znak, że rozumie.

\- Jestem zmęczony. Popatrzycie z Jo na dzieci? Poszedłbym się zdrzemnąć.

\- Oczywiście, idź.

Cas wspiął się powoli na schody, czując jak ciężkie, ciepłe łzy spływają mu po policzkach. To nie były łzy radości. Ani ulgi.

_Kochaj go, tatuś. Pamiętaj. Kochaj tatę._

\- Mary? - Drgnął i obejrzał się w pustym korytarzu.

Szept, nie szept... Echo, nie echo... Wspomnienie dawno zapomnianego snu?...

 

 


	172. PIERWSZE SPOTKANIE

Dean wysiadł z samochodu. Na podeście werandy stali Rufus, Amy i Sam. Pierwsza podeszła Amy. Przywitała się i powiedziała coś dla kurażu, coś w stylu: nie zjedzą cię.

Przebiegł wzrokiem po okolicy, nigdzie nie było dzieci.

\- Zaraz wyjdą. Daj im chwilę. - Uspokoiła. 

\- Kupiłem im... Parę rzeczy. - Otworzył tylne drzwiczki i wyjął kilka paczek w ozdobnym papierze. 

\- Przynęta?

\- Pomoże?

\- Nie zaszkodzi... - Uśmiechnęła się słabo, bez przekonania. - Gotów?

\- Cas będzie?

\- Nie wiem. Jest w domu, ale możliwe, że nie wyjdzie. To go trochę przerasta. - Wyjaśniła szczerze i Dean kiwnął, że rozumie. 

\- Mam zaczekać? Tutaj? - spytał, wskazując trawnik przed domem.

\- Chodź na werandę. Mamy lemoniadę i ciasteczka. - Zachęciła gościnnie, ale Dean zauważył, że jest spięta i trochę nieswoja.

Atmosfera była gęsta, wszyscy siedzieli sztywni i oficjalni, milcząc i popatrując po sobie. Dean ugryzł kęs herbatnika i aż się oblizał. Pamiętał ten smak. Domowy, przywołujący tyle wspomnień... Za dużo. Resztę odłożył na talerzyk. Za dużo emocji.

\- Zatrzymałeś się znów u Benny'ego? - Amy przerwała niezręczną ciszę. 

\- Tak. 

Popatrzyli po sobie, kiwając głowami.

\- Ostatnio dość nagle się wymeldowałeś. - Sam podniósł brew pytająco. 

\- Tak.

\- Co im kupiłeś? - Zainteresowała się Amy. 

\- Różne... - Dean popatrzył na paczki, ale nie rozwinął tematu. Znów zamilkli na parę minut.

Wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły.

Pierwsza wyszła Joy. Włosy miała starannie spięte kokardkami w dwa kucyki. W jasnej sukience i białych podkolanówkach wyglądała bardzo elegancko. Jak mała, angielska dama. Dean wstał z hurgotem i uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę. 

\- Moje słonko.

\- Tata...? - Zawahała się, robiąc dwa małe kroczki, stając z wahaniem i popatrując na dorosłych. 

\- Joy. - Dean kucnął, ale mała nie podeszła. Przyglądała się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, w skupieniu, jakby usiłując sobie go przypomnieć. - Joy? Przywitasz się?

Liczył na wsparcie Amy, Sama, ale nie odezwali się słowem. Siedzieli w fotelach i gapili się, wprawiając go w zakłopotanie. 

Za plecami Joy pojawił się ktoś i Dean rozpoznał go po zapachu najpierw, nim oderwał wzrok od buzi córeczki, żeby się upewnić.

\- Gabe.

Wilk nie odpowiedział. Zerknął na stojącego obok szczeniaczka i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. 

\- Jimmy? - zwrócił się łagodnie. - Przywitasz się z tatą?

Chłopiec powolutku oderwał się od jego boku i podszedł. 

Stał przez chwilę blisko i nagle rzucił mu się na szyję. Dean chwycił go w oszołomieniu, po chwili czując ramionka Joy oplatające go ciasno. 

\- Tata... Tata... - szeptały a on im odpowiadał bez końca.

\- Joy... Jimmy! Joy. Jimmy...

W połowie zabawy na trawniku (w jednej z paczek był zdalnie sterowany helikopter, który bardzo zainteresował zarówno Joy jak Jima, chociaż Dean kupił go raczej z myślą o Miśku) na werandzie pojawił się Cas z Grejpfrutem i Martym. Dean początkowo ich nie zauważył, zbyt przejęty i zaabsorbowany obecnością dwojga starszych dzieci.

Trudno mu było zaakceptować, że ta rezolutna dziewczynka to tamten rozbrykany bączek, którego pamiętał a Jim... Jim też wyrósł. Ciężko się na niego patrzyło, pamiętając Johna. Dean kilka razy ugryzł się w język, chcąc zawołać nieobecnego bliźniaka, zapominając, że go nie ma. On i Jim byli przecież tacy nierozłączni! Gdzie jeden, tam i drugi. 

Ale to Jimowi się udało.

\- Grejpfrut, powiedz cześć. - Poprosił Cas, podprowadzając malca. - Chcesz się pobawić? Zobacz, co oni tu mają? Hm? Helikopter?

\- Helikoptel! - wyseplenił, wciąż mając trochę problemów z literką r.

\- Helikopter. - Zgodził się Cas, nie patrząc na Deana. - Co robi? Lata? 

\- Lata! 

Dean zerknął na Jima, który właśnie dzielił się z Joy pilotem sterującym i podszedł się przywitać z maluchem.

\- Ty jesteś Grejpfrut? - Zaczął niezdarnie, nie wiedząc właściwie co powiedzieć, jak rozmawiać z synkiem, którego ostatni raz widział, gdy ten bawił się jeszcze grzechotkami i telefonem z buzią zamiast tarczy. A teraz? Proszę, jaki wyrośnięty wilczek. Pucołowate policzki zdradzały, że zachował zamiłowanie do solidnych posiłków. Jak dotąd był najgrubszym z dzieci, w porównaniu do reszty w tym wieku. Misiek był zawsze bardziej atletycznie zbudowany i wyrośnięty, bliźnięta ruchliwe, wysokie i smukłe... Grejpfrut zapowiadał się na... Grubaska. 

\- Czy nie jest trochę za ciężki? - spytał z niepokojem. Cas spojrzał z urazą.

\- Ma grube kości! - Wyjaśnił chłodno. - Jest bardzo silny.

\- Wybierz sobie prezent. - Dean zamierzał unikać wszelkich kłopotliwych kwestii (wliczając dietę i wagę), więc wskazał stosik paczek i zachęcił malca, żeby otworzył którąś. - A kto tu się chowa? Hm? - Zajrzał za omegę, za którego nogami stał najmłodszy, widziany tylko raz. Marty.

Dean starał się mówić cicho i łagodnie, ale gdy tylko dotknął malca, ten wczepił się kurczowo w spodnie Casa i wygiął buzię w podkówkę.

\- Boi się obcych. Potrzebuje się oswoić. - Cas powiedział to bezbarwnym tonem, bez wyrzutu. - Daj mu chwilę.

\- Okay. Okay... Ja... -  Chrząknął. Wyjął jedno z pudełek. - To coś dla niego... Mam nadzieję, że mu się spodoba. 

\- Na pewno - powiedział Cas bardzo uprzejmie, odszedł na schody i rozwinął papier. 

Okazało się, że prezenty spodobały się dzieciakom, chociaż nie te tym, dla których je kupował. Helikopter dla Miśka zachwycił Joy i Jima. Gadający misiek, którego wybrał dla Marty'ego nieźle go wystraszył i ostatecznie zainteresował Grejpfruta. Marty nie mógł się oderwać od domku dla lalek, który miała dostać Joy (Cas był zaniepokojony dużą ilością drobnych mebelków i zastrzegł, że Marty będzie mógł się nim bawić tylko pod nadzorem, żeby niczego nie połknął), a Sam zaczął składać robota na bateryjkę słoneczną, którego miał dostać Jim.

Misiek się nie pokazał tamtego dnia a o Claire Dean zapomniał. Nieoczekiwanie wylądowała z prezentem Grejpfruta: pudłem kolorowych klocków. Przyjęła je z godnością i nawet się uśmiechnęła, mówiąc: _dziękuję... wujku_.

Pierwsze spotkanie było udane i rozstawali się w cieplejszych nastrojach. Dean zmierzwił włosy Jimowi, gdy ten podszedł i spytał cicho, czy jeszcze się zobaczą.

\- Jasne! Jeśli tylko chcecie. Może... Może pojedziemy do kina do Crabtown? Co? - Wpadł na pomysł. - Hm?

Pomyślał przy tym, że to da im jakiś temat do rozmów, bo teraz trochę im tego brakło. Instynktownie omijali trudne rzeczy, ani razu nie wspomnieli przeszłości. Może chcieli, może się bali... Nie zadawali żadnych pytań, gdzie był, co robił. Przyglądali się tylko z ciekawością. Oni jemu, on im.

Marty nie odważył się podejść i Dean uznał, że cierpliwie poczeka. Nie będzie popędzał szczeniaczka. Zerkał tylko przez ramię. Cas cierpliwie zaglądał z nim do domku, nazywając kolejne sprzęciki i chwaląc malca, gdy za nim powtarzał. Obaj wyglądali słodko i Dean żałował, że nie może ich zagarnąć w objęcia, ucałować, wyściskać.

Według tego co już usłyszał w gorzkich słowach Sama i Franka, obu mógł stracić. Ta myśl mroziła go do kości i tym bardziej chciał ich utulić, zapewnić, że teraz, kiedy jest w pobliżu już niczego nie muszą się bać. Zwłaszcza smoków, bo wyrżnął wszystkie, które mogły się kiedyś, w przyszłości, chcieć mścić. Okradać smoki, nie zabijać - kiedyś uważał, że to lepszy sposób, głupiec.

W końcu, smoki też nie doszły do swych bogactw ciężką pracą i wyrzeczeniami. Też kradły i zabijały, o wiele okrutniej i o wiele częściej, przez całe stulecia, nierzadko ukrywając się wśród ludzi pod zwodniczą postacią bezbronnych dziewcząt lub niedłężnych starców. Podstępne, podłe i wyprane z wszelkich uczuć, chciwe i małostkowe bestie... Dean do tej pory aż trząsł się z gniewu i nienawiści za to, jak postąpił z Mary, Johnem i Ellen ten, z którym oni obeszli się najłagodniej. Nawet nie zabrali mu całego skarbu, tylko trochę, może ćwierć, może trzecią część. 

Gdyby okradł ich w odwecie... Byliby kwita. Ale smok chciał więcej, łaknął krwi. Zadał niewyobrażalny cios i pewnie napawał się tym, jak bardzo wataha cierpi. Jak bardzo Deana ugodził i upokorzył taką zemstą.

Jeśli to tylko pierwszy cios? Jeśli wróci? Jeśli kogoś przyprowadzi? 

Dean pamiętał tamtą myśl, pierwszą trzeźwą po tym, jak dał sobie odebrać Mary, jak Sam wyciągnął mu ją z objęć. 

\- Nie znaleźliśmy nikogo żywego - powiedział wówczas strażak, najstraszliwsze, najbardziej gorzkie, czarne jak kir słowa, niepozostawiające żadnej nadziei, ale Dean wiedział, że jeszcze został Cas i Miś. Nie mógłby ich także stracić. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. 

\- Dean? Dean! - Ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na Casa, który najwyraźniej od kilku chwil usiłował coś mu powiedzieć. O coś zapytać. 

\- Tak? - Przetarł powieki, odganiając mroczne wspomnienia. - Słucham.

Szczeniaczki dźwigały swoje zabawki na werandę i tylko oni stali przy samochodzie. Sami.

\- Ty... Naprawdę wróciłeś? - Cas przełknął ślinę, zdenerwowany i speszony. - Bo... Bo jeśli nie, jeśli tylko na chwilę... Dzieci będą zawiedzione, jeśli znów... 

\- Nie zniknę. - Przerwał to jąkanie, domyśliwszy się, o co mu chodzi. - Wróciłem. 

\- Tak? - Oczy Casa wpatrzyły się tak intensywnie, tak poważne, tak... po staremu niebieskie, że miał ochotę go od razu pocałować, odwrócić i ugryźć w kark, nie jeden raz, wiele razy, porządnie, do krwi, żeby znów nim pachniał i żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, ale zagryzł wargi. Czas! Potrzebuje czasu. Nic na wariata, nie gwałtownie. - Bo jeśli...

\- Bobby kazał mi nie wracać a Frank straszył mnie swoją zardzewiałą flintą. Jak widzisz, nie dałem się przegonić. - Zażartował. - Yhm... Cas? 

\- ...?

\- Pomożesz mi? Z dziećmi? Chcę naprawić to, co się da. Pomożesz? - Dotknął jego ramienia, Cas się cofnął, dłoń ześlizgnęła się w powietrzu. Dean zacisnął palce i zmusił się do uśmiechu. - Chcę je czasem móc gdzieś zabrać. Spędzać z nimi czas, nie będę wywracać wam życia. - Obiecał. - Zresztą... Bobby i Frank siedzą mi na karku. Tylko czyhają na pretekst, znasz ich. Zewrą szeregi, bo łączy ich wspólny wróg. Ja. - Przewrócił teatralnie oczami i Cas wreszcie też się odrobinkę uśmiechnął.

\- Więc kino? - Upewnił się. 

\- Kino, zoo, wesołe miasteczko, kemping, co tylko chcecie. 

Cas schylił głowę, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Dean zacisnął szczęki. Tak go ciągnął ten nietknięty, biały karczek. Tak kusił i przyzywał. _Ugryź, ugryź..._

\- Do zobaczenia. - Pomachał omega, odchodząc do domu.

Dean gapił się na niego, póki nie zniknął w środku. A potem spojrzał na wilka, który stał na schodkach, z zaplecionymi ramionami i wrogim spojrzeniem, całą postawą wyrażając niechęć i dezaprobatę.

_Utopiłby mnie w łyżce wody._

_Weź numerek i ustaw się w kolejce, Gabe. Połowa Pinewood chce mnie ukatrupić_ , pomyślał Dean, wsiadając do wozu. _To zabawne. Chyba jedyny, który nie ma żalu to Cas._

Z początku ta myśl była miła, ale gdy już dojeżdżał do miasta, zaniepokoił się.

_Czemu? Czemu Cas nie ma żalu? Nie wścieka się? Nie gniewa?_

_Może..._

Dean wcisnął pedał hamulca tak gwałtownie, że omal nie wybił czołem przedniej szyby. Zimny pot go oblał i zemdlił ten kwaśny posmak w ustach.

_...może to nie wybaczenie tylko obojętność. Może już go nie obchodzę i robi to tylko dla dzieci? Nie dla mnie..._

 

 

 


	173. WYPRAWA DO KINA

\- Chyba nie przyjedzie. - Gabe zerknął na zegar w kuchni. - Dzwoniłeś do niego?

\- Nie odbiera. - Cas odwrócił się, żeby uniknąć jego wzroku. 

Znów wyszedł na głupka przed Gabem. Głupka i naiwniaka. Uwierzył, że Dean wrócił i chce wszystko naprawić. Chce być z dziećmi, pojadą do kina i będzie... miło.

Szczeniaczki tak się cieszyły cały wieczór, przeżywały na nowo spotkanie, przypominały sobie różne momenty a nawet wydarzenia sprzed kilku lat: wspólne zabawy z tatą. Wesołe historyjki. Długo tamowana fala wspomnień wylała i w rozmowach pojawiali się też Ellen, Mary i Johnny. Nie przysparzając smutku.

Nawet Misiek kilka razy się roześmiał pod nosem, udając, że wcale ich nie słucha, siedzi sobie z nimi w salonie przypadkiem i ogląda coś mocno zaaferowany na swoim ipadzie. Raz czy dwa jednak i on podniósł głowę, gdy Jim przypominał: _a pamiętacie jak tata płakał na Królu Lwie? A potem wmawiał nam, że ma alergię! A pamiętacie jak schowaliśmy mu świerszcza do Impali?! Rozmontował wszystkie siedzenia, żeby go znaleźć!_

Rano pędziły na śniadanie jak do pożaru! Rany, ależ były podekscytowane! Najbardziej Jim i Joy oczywiście. Dopytywali, kiedy wyjeżdżają, żeby się nie spóźnić i kłócili się, jaki film będą oglądać. Misiek wyniośle odmówił uczestnictwa w _tej parodii_ , jak stwierdził, ale Claire nieśmiało zapytała, czy też może jechać.

Cas odparł, że nie musi przecież w ogóle o to pytać i wziął ją na stronę, żeby wyjaśnić, że Dean wczoraj był zdenerwowany i przejęty i jeśli chodzi o jej prezent, to nie tylko ona źle trafiła. _Chyba wujek musi się znów was nauczyć, co lubicie i co was interesuje_ , powiedział.

\- I tego, że już nie jesteście tacy mali, jak pamięta... Już nie jesteś takim wróbelkiem-pisklaczkiem, prawda? Wyrosłaś! Wujek musi się przyzwyczaić do nas, tak jak my do niego.

\- Chyba tak. - Zgodziła się, skubiąc koniuszek warkocza.

\- Wiesz co? Pojutrze możemy się wybrać na zakupy razem. Tylko my, chcesz? Zrobimy sobie manikiur i pedikiur i kupimy ładne perfumy i pachnące sole do kąpieli... - Rozmarzył się i Claire się roześmiała. Wiadomo, że dla wujka pedikiur i pachnąca kąpiel to był szczyt luksusu i najulubieńszy sposób relaksowania się. Czasem ciocia Jo specjalnie go wyganiała do łazienki, żeby odpoczął i poprawił sobie humor (bo wujek Cas bez humoru marudził i stękał i strasznie się wszystkim martwił, na zapas i mówił: _nie, nie zgadzam się, jesteście za mali! Mogłoby się wam coś stać!_ ).

\- A tusz do rzęs? - Zaproponowała, trzymając kciuki, żeby wujek się zgodził.

\- Nie jesteś za mała? - Podniósł brwi. Jednak gdy Claire się zawstydziła i westchnęła z zawodem, dał jej całusa w czoło. - No, dobrze. W sumie możemy. Jakiś hipoalergiczny, żeby ci nie zaszkodził... Sama wybierzesz, bo ja się nie znam na tych rzeczach. Ewentualnie możemy poprosić Jo o pomoc! Chcesz? Chętnie z nami pojedzie. 

\- Możemy tylko my! Nie trzeba robić jej kłopotu. - Odmówiła taktownie, więc Cas nie nalegał. Spędzały razem sporo czasy i bardzo się polubiły, ale czasem chce się pobyć tylko z drugą omegą...

Albo mieć ~~tatusia~~ wujka na wyłączność. To rarytas spędzać z wujkiem czas sam na sam. Bo jest ciągle zajęty i albo zajmuje się maluchami, albo gotuje, pierze i sprząta, albo pracuje nad nową książką, albo jedzie do schroniska pomagać omegom, albo siedzi z dziadziusiem Bobbym i omawiają takie ważne rzeczy jak szkoła, chodnik w miasteczku i starania o urząd pocztowy. W ogóle przez cały dzień coś robi, z kimś rozmawia, kogoś słucha... Inni lubią z nim przebywać i trzeba korzystać, kiedy proponuje taką luksusową wyprawę sam na sam!

Cas postawił na stole dzbanek świeżo wyciskanego soku i zawołał dzieci. Przywlekły się smutne i zniechęcone. Tylko Misiek triumfował. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw i teraz trudno mu było powstrzymać kąśliwe uwagi.

\- Wybraliście już film? Chyba na dwunastą nie zdążycie, ale jest jeszcze seans o czternastej, szesnastej trzydzieści i... - powiedział słodko, nim Cas mu przerwał.

\- Możliwe, że tacie coś wypadło i dziś się nam nie uda spotkać. - Poinformował spokojnie. - Rozumiem, że jest wam smutno, ale możemy sobie coś obejrzeć razem w telewizji...

\- Albo sami pojedziemy! - Gabe podrzucił kluczyki. - Nie spuszczajcie nosów na kwintę! No, jedziemy?

Jimmy sięgnął po szklankę, napił się trochę i pokręcił głową.

\- Pójdę do pokoju...

Cas i Gabe wymienili spojrzenia. Gabe był zły, chociaż starał się to ukryć.

\- Pogadam z nim, jeśli się pojawi. - Obiecał sucho Bobby, wchodząc do kuchni z gazetą i pustą miską precli. Cas od razu wyłapał, że Bobby powiedział: jeśli. Nie: kiedy. Jakby wątpił, że Dean wróci.

\- To on! To on, to tata! - krzyknął nagle Jimmy, zawracając z piętra, pędząc po schodach na złamanie karku. - Tata! Przyjechał!

Wybiegł na werandę i prawie wleciał pod maskę z tych emocji.

Cas też wyszedł.

\- Przepraszam! - krzyknął alfa, jak tylko wysiadł z auta. - Rozładowała mi się komórka i kiedy chciałem podłączyć do ładowania, wpadła mi pod fotel. I tak byłem spóźniony, więc już się nie zatrzymywałem, tylko pędziłem do was! - opowiadał szybko, z szerokim uśmiechem. - Ej, Joy, Grejpfrut! Chodźcie no tu! Potrzebuję waszej pomocy! Tak, tak, Grejpfrut, chodź! Bardzo potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Pomożesz? - Pomachał na szczeniaczka zachęcająco i wilczek po chwili (i po króciutkim upewnieniu się, że starsze rodzeństwo już podeszło z zaciekawieniem) też ruszył na swoich pulchnych nóżkach. - Claire? Podejdziesz?

\- Yhm... No... - Obejrzała się na Miśka, jakby szukała jego aprobaty, ale ponieważ tylko wzruszył ramionami, podbiegła prędko, bo najwyraźniej wujek DEan szykował jakąś niespodziankę! Może dlatego się spóźnił?

To nie było miłe, ale przecież przyjechał?

\- Ciii! - Położył palec na ustach i zawołał ich tak, żeby mogli zajrzeć do środka, na tylne siedzenie. - To niespodzianka dla tatusia - szepnął. - Pojechałem po nie do Crabtown i trochę mi się zeszło. Pomóżcie mi je zanieść tatusiowi a potem jedziemy do tego kina, okay?

\- Okay! - Podskoczyli wesoło (poza Grejpfrutem, który nie bardzo rozumiał, co się dzieje i z filozoficznym spokojem przyjmował, że najwyraźniej nic niepokojącego).

Cas nie mógł dostrzec, co ten Dean knuje, ale po chwili zza otwartych drzwiczek wyszły dziewczynki, za nimi Jimmy a potem Dean, trzymając Grejpfruta za łapkę jedną ręką a w drugiej... bukiet.

Ogromny.

I każde z dzieci niosło inny, całe naręcza kolorowych kwiatów!

Naręcza! Joy ledwo obejmowała je ramionami. Szła ostrożnie, żeby się nie potknąć, bo ledwie widziała drogę przed sobą ponad pąkami.

Gabe prychnął pogardliwie przez zęby. Jo pisnęła radośnie, nawet Bobby podniósł brwi i milczał, nie próbując interweniować.

\- Pomyślałem... Że... - Dean stanął u stóp schodów. - Uhm... O, jest i mały bączek! - Ucieszył się, widząc Marty'ego. - Dla ciebie też coś mam! - Kucnął przed nim i wyciągnął miniaturowy bukiecik niebieskich margerytek, przewiązany niebieską wstążeczką. - Dasz tatusiowi? Co?

Marty znów wygiął usteczka w podkówkę i troszkę mu się oczka zaszkliły (ten obcy wilk pachniał tak ostro i groźnie!), ale chwycił bukiecik (skuszony ich przyjemnym, intensywnym kolorem).

Cas gapił się to na dzieci, to na kwiaty, to na alfę.

\- Tatuś, bierz! To ciężkie! - zawołała w końcu Joy, zniecierpliwiona przedłużającym się zawieszeniem. - Poza tym jedźmy już, jak chcemy zdążyć!

\- No, tak! Jasne! - Cas zaczął odbierać te naręcza i rozglądać za jakimiś wazonami, co było dość niemądre, bo skąd by nagle wziął na werandzie puste wazony, czekające sobie na taką okazję? Jo i Gabe w końcu uwolnili i jego i dzieciaki.

\- Poradzimy sobie z tym, a wy faktycznie jedźcie! - Popędziła ich Jo. - I Dean? Proponuję, żebyś wziął tamtego dżipa, ma foteliki z tyłu. Akurat dla waszej trójki!

\- A Marty? Nie zabieramy go? - spytał z widocznym rozczarowaniem.

\- Ma dwa lata! - Cas się uśmiechnął. - Jest za mały na kino. - Grejpfrut też. Później sobie obejrzymy wspólnie bajeczkę w komputerze, ale teraz zostaniesz z ciocią i wujkiem, dobra? - Uściskał i pocałował malucha. - Zaopiekujesz się Miśkiem? On też nie jedzie. Chyba... Że zmienił zdanie? - spytał, patrząc na syna.

\- Nie zmienił. - Odparł Misiek, patrząc twardo na ojca. - Nie można mnie kupić paciorkami.

\- Miś. - Cas przechylił głowę, niemo prosząc, żeby nie robił przykrości rodzeństwu. Misiek wziął Marty'ego i Grejpfruta za ręce i zniknął w domu bez słowa pożegnania.

\- Chodźcie. - Dean nie skomentował zachowania Miśka, od razu zagarnął dzieciaki do wozu i przytrzymał drzwiczki, żeby Cas mógł wsiąść. - Zapnijcie pasy.

\- Zapięliśmy. - Zameldowali.

\- Cas, ty też.

\- Zapiąłem!

\- Chyba nie. - Dean wsunął się, żeby sprawdzić. Cas zdrętwiał, czując jak Dean prawie go obejmuje (lewą ręką złapał za fotel a prawą macał w poszukiwaniu zapięcia), jak się nachyla, ciepło od niego bijące, bo Dean oczywiście był jak piec, gorący i... pachniał... znajomo... - Faktycznie. - Dean spojrzał omedze w oczy, z bliska, wciąż nachylony nad jego fotelem. - Zapiąłeś.

Uśmiechnął się i Cas uciekł wzrokiem.

\- To jedziemy! - Dean wysunął się, trzasnął drzwiczkami, obszedł wóz i wsiadł za kierownicę. - Gotowi?

\- GOTOWI!

\- To dajmy czadu! - Włączył radio, znalazł stację ze starym rockiem i rozkręcił dźwięk na full. - Będziemy śpiewać?!

\- BĘDZIEMY!

\- Będziemy hałasować?!

\- BĘDZIEMY!

\- Moja krew. - Mrugnął do wstecznego lusterka, zadowolony i dumny.

 

 


	174. MIŁY DZIEŃ

To był bardzo miły dzień!

W kinie tata nakupował wszystkim wielkie kubełki popcornu z masłem i z karmelem, tuby orzeszków prażonych, mnóstwo batonów i cukierków, co kto chciał. Tatuś uśmiechał się i pozwalał, mówiąc, że to tylko dziś i będą potem musieli porządnie umyć zęby... I jeśli kogoś rozboli brzuszek, to niech nie narzeka, bo łakomstwo nie popłaca, ale nikt nie zamierzał narzekać!

Jim był wniebowzięty. Znów z tatą! Tata ciągle żartował i zagadywał i był bardzo miły dla tatusia, naprawdę okropnie miły, jak kiedyś. Wszystko było jak kiedyś. Zanim te złe rzeczy się stały. Te, o których lepiej nie mówić, nie myśleć. 

W kinie tata wziął Joy na kolana, obok siedział Jim, obok niego Claire i tatuś koło niej. Potem tata poszedł do łazienki, wrócił z największą porcją coli, supermax XL i ponieważ nie chciał się znów przepychać i im zasłaniać to usiadł na wolnym miejscu koło tatusia i już do końca seansu się nie ruszył, tylko częstował go M&M'sami i tofi.

A potem łazili po centrum handlowym, kupili kilka planszówek i tata ciągle mówił, co będą razem robić, w co grać, że może pojadą na kemping? Co? Czy tatuś pozwoli?, pytał tata i tatuś odpowiadał: czemu nie, przecież są wakacje! I zaraz dodawał, że pod warunkiem, że będą grzeczni!

Jimmy w myślach obiecał Pierwszemu Wilkowi, że już zawsze będzie grzeczny, będzie szorował zęby nawet osiem razy dziennie i że już nigdy nie zapomni umyć rąk po wyjściu z toalety i w ogóle będzie naj, naj, naj byle tylko Pierwszy Wilk zatrzymał tatę w domu.

Wujek Gabe był super, był najwspanialszym wujkiem i Jim strasznie go kochał, ale tata był tatą. Bez konkurencji. Chwilami nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę z nimi jest, a po chwili zapominał, że te trzy lata w ogóle się wydarzyły. To było jak przebudzenie ze złego snu, jeszcze go pamiętasz i jeszcze się trzęsiesz i szczękasz zębami ze strachu, ale już staje się nierealny, rozpływa się jak mgła i znika.

Jim by chciał zapomnieć wszystkie złe sny, wszystkie te złe noce pełne samotności i bolesnego braku Johna. Bolesnej nieobecności Mary i Ellen. I taty.

A teraz tata znów z nimi był, wrócił, świetnie się bawili i byli znów szczęśliwi. Jim zrobiłby wszystko, by już nigdy tata nie odjechał, by już był z nimi zawsze.

Po kinie ich odwiózł i miał zostać na kolację i tatuś właśnie pokazywał mu dom, na parterze, salon i bibliotekę i opowiadał, jak go najpierw rysowali na kartkach, kredkami, a potem Carole sprawiła, że te rysunki stały się budynkiem! Jim niechętnie ich zostawił i pobiegł do Miśka, przekonać go, żeby już przestał się tak dąsać i nadymać i psuć wszystkim humor!

 

* * *

 

Misiek wcale nie chciał o tym gadać. Im więcej Jim opowiadał, w zachwytach i z przejęciem, tym mocniej starszy brat jeżył się i fukał a wreszcie nie wytrzymał i wybuchął.

\- Nie pleć bzdur, Jim! Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak! - Skarcił go i wyśmiał. - Zobacz na siebie! Ledwo wrócił, biegasz za nim jak piesek. Nie obchodzi cię, gdzie był? Co robił? Wyjaśnił coś? Powiedział? Pomachał wam prezentami i kinem a wy już zapomnieliście? Tak? Już zapomniałeś o Johnie? Wystarczyło pudło cukierków? Tak?

To zabolało, bo było niesprawiedliwe. Jim nigdy by nie zapomniał o Johnie! Jak Misiek mógł!

\- Nie zapomniałem! Wcale nie! Poza tym tatuś też... - Usprawiedliwił się.

\- Tatuś zawsze mu wybaczał! - Misiek przerwał ostro i w jego tonie zadźwięczała pogardliwa nuta. - Kocha go!

Zabrzmiało to jak coś nieskończenie głupiego. Jak zarzut. Jimmy nie rozumiał, czemu kochać kogoś to coś złego? Czy ma się zawstydzić? Zaprzeczyć? Zbuntował się przeciwko bratu, rozzłościł.

\- Ja też go kocham! Też, wiesz? Tęskniłem! Może ty nie, ale ja tak i nie mów mi, co mam robić albo czego nie! - Jim się jednocześnie rozbeczał i rzucił na brata z pięściami. - Jak nie chcesz to nie! Nie zmusza cię, nikt cię nie zmusza, ale ja chcę! Czemu psujesz?! Co?!

\- Chcesz? Chcesz? - Misiek popchnął go na ścianę i unieruchomił wykręceniem ręki, chociaż młodziutki wilczek nadal kopał i wyrywał się, próbując go ugryźć. - Idioto! Widziałem go! Kiedy tatuś był w szpitalu, pamiętasz co był taki chory? Co wszyscy siedzieli w poczekalni, pamiętasz? Co dziadek Frank prawie zlał dziadka Bobby'ego? 

\- No... - Jimmy się przestał wyrywać, znieruchomiał. To było prawie tak straszne jak ~~smo~~... Khm, potwór, który ~~spalił~~... Który _zabrał_ Johna. Nie sposób było tego zapomnieć. Dziadek Frank strasznie był wtedy zły na dziadka Bobby'ego i mówił coś, że mają krew na rękach i że mieli się nim (tatusiem) opiekować i co z tego wyszło? Padło wtedy tyle gorzkich słów i nikt się nie przejmował, że szczeniaczki słuchają. 

\- Ukradłem złoto wujka Gabe'a i pojechałem do taty. 

\- Akurat! Kłamiesz! Nie łżyj! Skąd miałeś adres?! - Jimmy nie uwierzył. - Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest! Nawet wujek Sam!

\- Bałwanie, tłumaczę ci, że ukradłem złoto! Ktoś go znalazł dla mnie. Ktoś... Nieważne, miałem i już. - Misiek puścił brata. Odszedł kilka kroków.

Obaj stali na przeciwko siebie i gapili się spode łba, wściekle, nieufnie, mając żal jeden do drugiego.

\- Ciocia Amy zawołała nas, żebyśmy powiedzieli tatusiowi jak bardzo go kochamy, bo... - Odszedł jeszcze, pod przeciwległą ścianę. - Myślałem tylko o tym, że znam ten adres i że pojadę, powiem mu co z tatusiem i on wróci. Sprowadzę go do domu. Chciałem, żeby był w domu. Też tęskniłem. Myślałem, że wróci i... Wszystko naprawi...

Jim ze zdumieniem zobaczył, że starszy brat ma łzy w oczach. Wstrzymał oddech, słuchając.

\- Pojechałem autobusem. - Misiek głośno wytarł nos wierzchem dłoni i relacjonował dalej monotonnie, chłodno. - Znalazłem dom i zapukałem. To była raczej rudera, wiesz, jak w filmach: brudne okna, brudny trawnik, wszystko się rozlatywało i było zardzewiałe. Trudno uwierzyć, żeby tam ktoś mieszkał. Ale on tam był, czułem go wyraźnie. Pachniało nim i wiedziałem, że jest w środku. No, więc zapukałem i otworzyła mi ta baba, w samych majtkach.

Jim powolutku zaprzeczał, gdy Misiek relacjonował każdą sekundę tego spotkania. 

\- Nie. - Przerwał mu, podniósł głos, chcąc go zagłuszyć. - Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz!

\- Został z nią! Nie kłamię. On wie, że ja wiem. Przysięgam, Jim, na wszystko, przysięgam, mówię prawdę. Nie wrócił ze mną! Nie zadzwonił! Nie wysłał maila! Nigdy, ani razu, Jim! Był z tamtą babą! Z tamtą okropną babą! Nie myślał o nas, o tatusiu, o Martym! O Johnie! Czemu mu tak łatwo wybaczyłeś? Przeprosił? Nie! Wrócił i udaje, że nic się nie stało! Spytał cię o Johna? Spytał? 

Jim przez chwilę patrzył na brata a potem jego wzrok powędrował w pusty kąt. Misiek nagle urwał, w pół słowa.

\- Nie! Przestań! Misiek kłamie! Kłamie, tak? - spytał z nadzieją i Misiek poczuł, że unoszą mu się włoski na karku.

\- Jim! - Potrząsnął bratem w panice. - Jim!

\- Zamknij się. ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - krzyknął Jim histerycznie i Misiek miał dziwne, nieprzyjemne uczucie, że to nie było do niego, nie tym razem. Jimmy zerwał się i wybiegł na korytarz.

\- On nie żyje! Przestań z nim rozmawiać! - wrzasnął Misiek, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi. Oparł czoło o gładkie drewno, prosząc - przestań! Przestań...

 

* * *

 

\- Dean, przestań... - Cas się odsunął, unikając kontaktu, ale alfa chwycił go znów, wcisnął nos we włosy nad karkiem i zaciągnął się w upojeniu.

\- Wiem, przez co przeszedłeś. Byłeś bardzo dzielny! - wyszeptał z afektacją. - Ale już nie musisz. Wróciłem... Cas, pozwól mi się wami zaopiekować... Pozwól mi... Pozwól... - Powtarzał i powtarzał, całując jego szyję i kark, coraz gorącej, coraz namiętniej, jedną dłonią mocno go przytrzymując a drugą gładząc i pieszcząc. 

\- Dean, zostaw... Zejdźmy już!... Chodźmy na dół... - Cas próbował się wyślizgnąć z niechcianego uścisku, ale alfa trzymał go nadspodziewanie mocno. - Ej! Przestań! - Zaprotestował ostro, czując wilgotny język, sunący po kręgosłupie. Pomruk alfy wibrował na skórze i kiedyś, w innej, nieistniejącej sypialni byłby to cudowny, podniecający bodziec, ale nie dziś, nie tu. - DEAN!

\- Już nie musisz być sam, Cas, wróciłem... - Rozgorączkowany, chrapliwy szept zlewał się w jedną, długą litanię zapewnień i obietnic. - Kocham cię, zawsze cię kochałem i wiem, że też mnie kochasz, nadal, wiem, czuję to, jeszcze możemy być szczęśliwi, Cas, pozwól mi się uszczęśliwić! Wynagrodzę ci wszystko, będę cię nosić na rękach, kwiaty, podobały ci się? Prawda? Wiem! Wiem, że tak, zawsze lubiłeś kwiaty, będę ci przynosić codziennie, obiecuję!... Zobaczysz, będziemy znów razem, my i dzieci!, Cas! Królewno, pozwól... się... Pozwól się... - Namiętne westchnienie, błaganie. - ...ugryźć...

Cas poczuł nacisk twardych kłów i zaczął się wyrywać, odpychać...

\- Nie masz prawa! Nie masz prawa! Zostaw! - Bronił się, ale nic nie mógł poradzić. To było nieuniknione. Dean za chwilę go znów ugryzie, znów go przywłaszczy... 

Rozpłakał się z gniewu i bezsilności.

\- Zostaw! Zostaw! ZOSTAW!

Dean nagle się oderwał, syknął, przeklął: _co do cholery?_ , i spojrzał w dół.

\- Zostaw! Zostaw tatusia! Wynoś się! Wynoś się! 

Dean się wściekł, porwał nieposłusznego, rozhisteryzowanego szczeniaka, obrócił tyłem i z całej siły wymierzył mu kilka siarczystych klapsów.

\- Nie! - Cas drgnął, w pierwszej chwili zbyt zaskoczony by reagować. - Stój!

Stanął między nimi, zasłaniając malca. Ostatni cios spadł na niego, zanim Dean wyhamował. 

\- Wyjdź. - Cas roztarł bolące miejsce i pokazał drzwi. - Wyjdź.

\- Prze...praszam... - Wydukał alfa.

\- Co to za hałasy? Co się... - Jo nadeszła z Martym na ręku. - Cas? Dean? - Przenosiła niespokojny wzrok z jednego na drugiego. 

Dean spojrzał na Jima z wyrzutem, zły i rozgoryczony. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

 

 


	175. POWAGA SYTUACJI

Tatuś nachylił się nad roztrzęsionym, chlipiącym i jednocześnie posapującym ze złości Jimem i mocno go przytulił. Potem poprosił ciocię Jo, żeby zostawiła ich tylko we dwóch. Zamknął drzwi, spytał, czy może obejrzeć zbitą pupę. Bolała, ale tatuś powiedział, że zaraz przejdzie, że prawie nie ma śladu a ten mały siniaczek najdalej za dwa dni zniknie. Usiedli na łóżku i znów przytulił zdenerwowanego szczeniaczka, nic już nie mówiąc tylko mrucząc cichutko, głaszcząc po pleckach i po ramieniu i kołysząc go delikatnie, żeby się uspokoił.

\- Tata nie powinien cię bić. - Oświadczył kiedy Jim przestał się trząść. - W tym domu nikt nikogo nie bije i przepraszam, że tak się stało.

\- To nie twoja wina. - Jim wymamrotał w sweterek tatusia. - To on!

Ktoś zapukał, ale tatuś nie pozwolił wejść.

\- Porozmawiam o tym z tatą. - Obiecał. Jim odsunął się, otarł policzki z łez i tatuś sięgnął po chusteczki stojące na nocnej szafce, żeby wysmarkał nos.

\- Chciał cię ugryźć.

\- Tak.

\- Ty nie chciałeś. Czemu? Już go nie kochasz? - Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- Kocham. Po prostu _teraz_ nie chciałem. To nie był... - Cas zastanowił się, jakiego słowa użyć. - Właściwy moment.

\- Już cię nie słucha. Mówiłeś, żeby przestał a on nie przestał. - W tonie szczeniaczka pojawiła się gorycz, zupełnie nie dziecięca. Gorycz osoby, która dostrzega pęknięcia na gładkiej, nieskazitelnej dotąd powierzchni i wie, że to nieodwracalne, że niektórych rzeczy już się nie da zmienić, naprawić.

\- Porozmawiam z nim. - Powtórzył tatuś. - Tata na pewno cię przeprosi. Pewnie już jest mu głupio... Pamiętasz jaki zawsze był? Najpierw krzyczał a za chwilkę...

Obaj podnieśli głowy, bo drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Cas? Co się stało? Jo mi powiedziała, że słyszała krzyki i Dean wybiegł... - Dziadek Bobby wszedł bez pukania, powęszył i zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem. Pokój nadal pachniał stresem i bólem.

\- Jim się troszkę przestraszył i... - Tatuś się zawahał, zaczerwienił. - I Dean... Uhm... 

Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, więc szczeniaczek się wtrącił.

\- Nie przestraszyłem się! Wcale nie! Chciał tatusia ugryźć i ja nie pozwoliłem! Bo tatuś płakał i go odpychał! - wykrzyknął, przypominając sobie tamte emocje i nie potrafiąc nad nimi zapanować. Znów zaczął się trząść i zgrzytać zębami i zaciskać pięści. - A on nie chciał przestać!

Cas zwrócił uwagę, że od tego całego zdarzenia szczeniaczek ani razu nie powiedział _tata_. Tylko: on. Dean źle zrobił, nie usprawiedliwiał go, ale poczuł, że coś ważnego się właśnie wydarzyło, coś pękło i bardzo się zaniepokoił.

Dziadek poprawił swoją ulubioną czapkę z daszkiem, którą nosił nawet w domu.

\- To wszystko? - spytał, patrząc na tatusia surowo. - Czy coś jeszcze?

\- Uderzył Jima. - Tatuś zrobił się purpurowy, zmieszał się i miał minę, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić i co powiedzieć. - To znaczy...  Nie tylko uderzył, nie raz. Zbił. Dał mu kilka klapsów... - Sprecyzował. - Mocno.

\- Tatusia też uderzył! - Malec przyszedł mu w sukurs.

\- Przypadkiem... Wlazłem między nich, niechcący... - Zaczął się pospiesznie tłumaczyć, ale dziadek podniósł dłoń, więc tatuś zamilkł.

\- Zajmę się tym, okay? - Nachylił się nad szczeniaczkiem i pogłaskał go wielką, szorstką dłonią z odciskami od pracy w stolarni i w warsztacie. - Grejpfrut i Marty zrobili bałagan w salonie, pomożesz im posprzątać? A jutro zabiorę cię na patrol i może przy okazji złapiemy kilka królików na obiad, co? Jestem pewien, że chłopaki chętnie zjedzą sobie królika w potrawce.

\- Możemy. - Skinął obojętnie.

\- To leć pomóc maluchom... Chyba potrzebują kierownika! - Zażartował, ale Jimmy nie zareagował. Coś najwyraźniej go bolało bardziej niż klapsy. Bobby z niepokojem obserwował jak w jego spojrzeniu zalega znów cień, który udało im się odegnać dopiero kilka miesięcy temu.

Tyle pracy na nic. Jimmy po prawie trzech latach zaczął odzyskiwać równowagę i pogodę ducha a Dean zepsuł wszystko w jedno popołudnie. W pięć minut.

\- James? 

\- Tak? - Szczeniaczek zatrzymał się w progu.

\- Trzeba odwagi, żeby stanąć w czyjejś obronie przeciw silniejszemu wilkowi. Tak właśnie się zachowuje mężczyzna, nie dziecko. Hm?

Jimmy przez chwilę gapił się na starszego alfę, przetrawiając pochwałę. 

\- Chciałem, żeby wrócił. - Zamyślił się, zwiesił ramiona.

Bobby poczekał czy szczeniaczek jeszcze coś powie, ale cisza się przedłużała, więc rzucił krótkie: _no, ganiaj!_ I Jim poszedł na dół.

\- Pokłóciliście się? - Zwrócił się do omegi. - Zaatakował cię? Co mały zobaczył?

\- Wbiegł... W niezręcznym momencie...

\- Powiedział, że płakałeś. Pomylił się? Źle zinterpretował sytuację? - Drążył szorstko, pomimo wyraźnego zawstydzenia omegi.

Cas spuścił głowę.

\- To za szybko, Bobby. Nie chciałem tak od razu...

\- Nie musisz się usprawiedliwiać. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło.

\- Tak. Ale może... Może go sprowokowałem, co? Źle, że tu przyszliśmy. Nie chciałem. Dean nalegał. Oglądaliśmy pokoje maluchów i opowiadałem mu o domu i o dzieciach i tak nagle jakoś się znaleźliśmy w sypialni i... Może myślał, że ja chciałem? - Zastanowił się. - Porozmawiam z nim! Wyjaśnię. Na pewno zrozumie.

\- Nie. - Uciął natychmiast. - Teraz to już ja sobie z nim porozmawiam.

\- Bobby! To na pewno nieporozumienie! Dean się postarał, naprawdę. - Cas złapał go za rękaw. Przygryzł wargę, nim poprosił cicho. - Dzieci go potrzebują...

\- Jim potrzebuje lania? Uważasz? - Bobby podniósł brew. - Potrzebuje takiego traktowania?

\- Nie! Nie... Nie, nie miałem tego na myśli, oczywiście, że nie! - Westchnął. - Znasz go. Robi głupstwa, ale przecież... W głębi serca... Przemów mu do rozumu, Bobby, ale nie wyganiaj z miasta. Dobra? Nie wyganiaj. Obiecaj. Jestem pewny, że zaraz sobie wszystko przemyśli, przeprosi... Wszystko się ułoży. Musimy się dotrzeć. Jim tak bardzo się cieszył, żebyś go widział w mieście, w kinie... Nie odstępował go na krok. Tęsknił za nim. Na pewno się dogadają, Bobby, nie wyganiaj go.

Stary alfa pokręcił głową.

\- Może to już nie jest ten Dean, którego pamiętasz... - Na pół spytał, na pół stwierdził. - Minęły trzy lata. Nie wiadomo, co się z nim działo. Co robił, co myślał. My też się zmieniliśmy. - Nagle wyciągnął ramię i zrobił coś, czego nigdy, przez te wszystkie lata ani razu nie zrobił. Objął omegę. Jak syna. Jak dziecko. - Zawsze byłeś lojalny. To piękna cecha w rodzinie i w związku. Ale Dean nawarzył piwa i musi je wypić. Cas, szczerze mi teraz odpowiedz. Chcesz, żeby wrócił?

\- Dzieci go...

\- Zostaw dzieci. Powiedz, czy _ty_ go chcesz? Czy _ty_ go potrzebujesz?

Cas odsunął się. Spojrzał na łóżko. Wielkie, wygodne łoże, takie podobne do tego w starym domu. Tak wielkie i puste w samotne, bezsenne noce. Tak inne. Pachniało inaczej. Nim, szczeniaczkami, które często przychodziły przytulić się, gdy obudziły je koszmary. Nie było w nim śladu Deana. Żadnych wspomnień, resztek. Wszystko spłonęło. To łóżko było podobne. Tylko podobne, nie takie samo.

Czasem marzył w nim o Deanie. Czasem sobie wyobrażał, że Dean wsuwa się pod kołdrę, obejmuje go, przyciąga... Czasem tak bardzo za nim tęsknił, że płakał w poduszkę, ale ta tęsknota zaczęła ostatnio przygasać. Nauczył się, że jest sam. Pogodził z tym. Nawet jego ciało dało za wygraną. Nie reagowało już na księżyc... Już nie śnił i nie budził się drżąc...

\- Więc nie? - spytał Bobby.

\- Nie. - Cas przyznał na głos z zadziwiającą ulgą. - Chodzi mi tylko o dzieci.

 

* * *

 

Dean wrzucił ostatni ciuch do torby i zasunął zamek. Kiedy Bobby, Sammy i Walt wparowali do motelu, był przekonany, że nie skończy się tylko na połajankach, ale Bobby dość szybko wyprosił Walta, żeby spacyfikował Franka, o ile się zjawi ze sztucerem. Zastanowiła go nieobecność Gabe'a, ale pewnie Bobby nie chciał stwarzać "szwagrowi" okazji. Lepiej dla niego. Dean był w nastroju do zlania jakiegoś wilka i Gabe nadawał się idealnie. Zawsze go nie cierpiał i tylko nogę za próg, a ten śliski gnojek skorzystał z nieobecności i zadomowił się jak na swoim. Aż warknął, na myśl, jak bardzo się wszystko pozmieniało. Wystarczyły trzy lata i zapomnieli o wszystkim! Tak to jest, jak na chwilę spuścisz watahę z oczu! Nie ma kota, myszy harcują!

\- Okay, niepotrzebnie mu przylałem! - Nie było sensu ukrywać przed Bobbym. Zresztą, nie zamierzał się wypierać. - Ale dzieciak mnie ugryzł! Wrzeszczał i bił. Rozwydrzony bachor. Nic mu nie będzie jak raz dostanie! Dupa nie szklanka! I lepiej zapamięta! Tyle razy mówiłem, że się nie wchodzi do naszej sypialni bez pukania, a ten wparował i od razu z histeriami!

\- Waszej? Jakiej _waszej_ sypialni?

\- No, Casa... - Dean się zawahał. - _Casa_ sypialni. - Przewrócił oczami, uznając, że to nieistotny szczegół. - Nie jest już maluchem, musi wiedzieć, że są jakieś normy zachowania! - Poszedł do łazienki i zgarnął wszystko z półeczki pod lustrem. - No, chyba je jakoś wychowujecie, czy nie? Za _moich_ czasów dzieci wiedziały, że się puka! - Wytknął, rzucił ręcznik i przybornik na torbę. Spojrzał na milczącego Bobby'ego.

\- Co? Teraz jestem ten zły, tak? Bo mnie nie było jakiś czas? - spytał zaczepnie. - Powinienem położyć uszy po sobie i siedzieć cicho? Nie mam nic do gadania, okay. Nowy alfa, nowe porządki... - Rzucił kwaśno, prowokująco, spiąwszy się, bo po takim tekście powinien dostać od Bobby'ego w zęby. Może powinien, może nawet chciał.

Przynajmniej by oczyścili atmosferę.

Bo w duchu... Czuł się nieswojo, że się tak dał ponieść emocjom, że nie zapanował nad sytuacją. Jimmy źle zrobił, że im przeszkodził, ale przecież nie powinien go tak mocno zbić. Jeden klaps by w zupełności wystarczył przecież. Po prostu... Gdyby nie on, Cas już by był oznaczony i jego. Znów, jak należy, jego. Nie mógł znieść, że Cas już nim nie pachnie, że jest jakiś... taki... obcy. Zdystansowany. Cały czas niby obok, ale co to za obok, jak nie można go nawet dotknąć? Wziąć za rękę? W tym kinie... Nawet nie można było złapać go za udo. Objąć. Głuptas z tego Jima, przecież to by tylko im wyszło na dobre! Niepotrzebnie się wtrącał! Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. I jeszcze gdyby nie ugryzł... Gdyby nie zachowywał się tak niegrzecznie, przecież by go nie zbił. Sam sobie winien, niemądry maluch. A i Cas nie lepszy! Wyrywał się i panikował, jakby działo się coś naprawdę złego. A przecież nic się takiego nie działo. Przecież... Na pewno też tego chciał. Po co by go wpuszczał do sypialni?

Obaj histerycy! Awantura bez powodu i pół watahy na nogach przez to!

Nawet nie pamiętał, jak dojechał do motelu, był tak zdenerwowany i wściekły. Na parkingu ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, że kant dłoni mu krwawi. Tak mocno uderzał w kierownicę, że zdarł naskórek. Nawet nie czuł.

\- Starszy od ciebie, smarkaczu i licz się ze słowami! - warknął w odpowiedzi. Dean spojrzał na Sama stojącego pół kroku za Bobbym, z rękami na biodrach i zagniewanym, ostrzegawczym wyrazem twarzy.

Rozłożył ręce.

\- Przejąłeś watahę i się nie zamierzam wtrącać. Ty rządzisz, twoje reguły, szanuję to. Ale dzieciaki są moje. - Wskazał spokojniejszym, pojednawczym tonem.

\- I?

\- I jestem ich ojcem. - Dean nie zrozumiał pytania. Wzruszył ramionami. - Nic się nie zmieniło!

\- Nic? - Bobby upewnił się, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- _Wszystko_ się zmieniło, Dean. - Sam nie zamierzał dłużej stać z boku i milczeć. - Wpadasz sobie ni stąd ni zowąd, raz jesteś, raz cię nie ma, nie wiadomo jakie masz plany, czego chcesz od nich, od nas... Od Casa... Zabierasz je do kina i już?! Posprzątane? Bez żadnej rozmowy? Wyjaśnień? Od razu zabierasz się za wychowywanie i karcenie? Dean?

\- A co mam im wyjaśniać? - Opadła mu szczęka. - No, oświeć mnie? Co? Nigdy nie przestałem ich kochać! Robiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne i co było moim obowiązkiem. To mam im pokazać? - Podniósł koszulkę i pokazał ciasno owinięte żebra. - Hm? Jak szczegółowo mam im opowiedzieć, co robiłem przez te lata? W którym momencie znienawidzą mnie? Jak Misiek?

\- Właśnie! Co Misiek wie? O co chodzi? - Sammy podniósł brwi. - Może _nam_ powiesz? Hm? No? Chyba zasłużyliśmy? Ja i Bobby? Co? Czy nie?

\- Nie powiedział wam?

Bobby i Sam wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Nie powiedział. - Dean pokiwał głową. - Okay, to już nieważne.

\- Bo znów uciekasz? - Sammy wskazał torbę. - Znów na kilka dni, na kilka lat czy już na stałe?

\- A bo co?

\- Bo jak teraz wyjdziesz...! - Sam podniósł głos i ruszył do niego, więc Bobby wyciągnął ramię, żeby oddzielić go od brata.

\- Niech powie! Nie uciszaj go! - powiedział Dean zimno. - Nie mam powrotu. Tak? To chciałeś powiedzieć? Przecież i tak nie mam. Traktujecie mnie jak obcego. Dzieci... - Skrzywił się z goryczą. - Marty nawet nie wie, kim jestem. Nic mu o mnie nie powiedzieliście. Grejpfrut mnie nie pamięta. Jakbym nie istniał. Wymazaliście mnie z historii rodziny i wcale nie ma dla mnie miejsca. Zgadza się? To jaka różnica, czy zostanę, czy odejdę?

\- Zdecydowałeś sam. - Bobby był cichy i spokojny.

\- Nie pojechałem na picie i dziwki! Nie uciekłem! Nie **_uciekłem_** , musiałem zrobić to, co musiałem i nie był to wieczór kawalerski, bez względu na to, co uważacie i co sobie uroił Misiek!

\- Przyłapał cię... - Odgadł Sam, bardzo powoli odchylając głowę do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na niego jeszcze bardziej z góry niż dotąd. - Przyłapał cię na czymś. Na czym?

Dean odwrócił się plecami. Otworzył torbę i zaczął upychać ręcznik i higieniczne szpargały.

\- Widział mnie z kimś, z kim nie powinien mnie widzieć. - Przyznał w końcu. - To był zły moment.

\- Zły moment. - Sam powtórzył przeciągle. - Dużo ich było przez te trzy lata? Złych momentów?

Dean nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał kłamać, a prawda była zbyt... niewygodna.

\- Tak będzie lepiej. Wyjadę. Pewnie nie ma co wchodzić dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. - Przygasł. - Myślałem, że się jednak to jakoś uda skleić.

\- Skleić? To jest twoja definicja? Stłukłeś Jima, bo stanął w obronie Casa, którego chciałeś siłą przywłaszczyć. - Bobby wypunktował bez emocji.

\- To też był _zły moment_? - Wtrącił Sam złośliwie.

\- Są sprawy między nami, okay? _Dorosłe_ sprawy. Jim nie zrozumiał... 

\- Cas też nie zrozumiał. - Bobby zmarszczył brwi. - I powiem ci, jest lojalny wobec ciebie jak nikt.

\- Tak? - Dean zerknął z nadzieją. - Co mówił?

\- Martwił się, że wyjedziesz.

\- Tak? - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie susz zębów. Uważa, że dzieci cię potrzebują. A ty się tak odpłacasz, że się do niego dobierasz dwa dni po powrocie.

\- Dobra! Źle zrobiłem, okay? Źle! Jestem zły! Zadowoleni? - Zdenerwował się. - Już? Nie mówię, że jestem święty, okay?! Nie jestem! Ale nie byłem na wakacjach! Wy mieliście czas odbyć żałobę, mieliście czas się pozbierać! Ja żyłem tam - machnął ręką szeroko - z przekonaniem, że dzieci nie żyją i że to przeze mnie! To ja nie dopilnowałem! To ja nie zadbałem! Wy mogliście opłakać zmarłych, ja miałem inne rzeczy na głowie!

\- Jakie rzeczy? _Złe momenty_? Barmani i wóda?

\- Zastanawiałeś się, czemu nie powtórzył się żaden atak? - wycedził przez zęby. - To nie był jedyny smok, który mógł się mścić. I nigdy potem nic się nie wydarzyło.

Sammy opadł na obcasy, zaplótł ramiona na piersi, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Racja. Spodziewali się, że to nie koniec, ale to się już nie powtórzyło. Ani razu.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć?...

Dean wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.

\- Sam? - Sammy spytał powątpiewająco. - Potrzebowaliśmy dwudziestu wilków, żeby sobie poradzić z jednym, a ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że sam załatwiłeś...?

Bobby wwiercił się spojrzeniem w twarz młodszego alfy.

\- Nie tak całkiem sam, ale tak.

\- Wszystkie?

\- Wszystkie, które mogły mieć powód.

Sam otarł wargi. Bobby poprawił czapkę. Zdjął, przeczesał przerzedzone włosy palcami i nasadził.

\- I nie ścigały cię?

\- Ścigały. - Dean nie spuszczał wzroku, patrząc bratu prosto w oczy.

\- Więc jak do cholery... - Zaczął Sammy, ale drzwi się otworzyły, Walt wsadził głowę i syknął: - Frank!

\- Psiakrew! - Sam wybiegł na parking. - Frank! Frank, uspo...

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, bo też oberwiesz!

\- Jazda! - Bobby złapał Deana za kark i pociągnął w stronę okna po przeciwnej stronie. - Spieprzaj, jakoś go przytrzymamy!

\- Nie! Nie boję się jednego głupiego...

\- Nie trzeba nam tu więcej trupów! Jazda! - Wypchnął opierającego się wilka na zewnątrz, w krzaki. - Zjeżdżaj!

Dean usłyszał strzały, przekleństwa i nie zwlekając pognał w las.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Właśnie przeczytałam, że Alan Rickman nie żyje... :(  
> Niezapomniany Snape, ale przy tym odtwórca wielu wspaniałych ról (za mało jak na jego talent). Smutno.


	176. FIATEK

Dean siedział na podłodze gościnnego pokoju w domu Sama i starał się nie patrzeć na Amy.

\- Ellen by na mnie nawrzeszczała - powiedział w końcu z krzywym uśmiechem po czym westchnął z nostalgią. - Brakuje mi jej.

\- Wszystkim nam brakuje. - Amy zajęła krzesło pod przeciwległą ścianą, nie starając się zmniejszyć dystansu. Wiedziała już mniej więcej, co się wydarzyło i nie powitała szwagra ciepło i gościnnie. Wpuściła go do domu tylko przez wzgląd na Sama. Wcześniej wydawała się być sojusznikiem, teraz Dean wyczuwał chłód i niechęć. Nigdy nie okazywała mu względów tylko przez status. Bycie alfą nic dla niej nie znaczyło, wręcz przeciwnie, ale miał kiedyś wrażenie, że zasłużył sobie u niej na szacunek i sympatię...

Teraz to zniknęło. Wrócili do punktu wyjścia, gdy jeszcze jako zwykła, wiejska lekarka ukradła mu omegę. 

\- Ona i ty byłyście zawsze z nim najbliżej. - Zauważył łagodnie. - Znasz go najlepiej. Przyjaźnicie się. - Starał się jej trochę przypodobać, trochę ją udobruchać. Odwołać się do tego, co ich łączy. Co jest dla niej ważne. - Nie mogę poradzić się Ellen, więc zapytam ciebie...

\- No? - spytała wyczekująco, gdy zrobił dłuższą pauzę do namysłu.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem walczyć?

\- Z kim? - Zmarszczyła brwi, udając, że nie rozumie, o co mu chodzi.

\- O niego. O nas.

\- Ja mam ci powiedzieć? Sam nie wiesz? - rzuciła ostro.

\- Nie wiem! - krzyknął, ale zaraz się zmitygował. - Nie wiem. Nie byłem przygotowany, okay? - Wstał i podszedł do okna. - Wszyscy mają do mnie pretensje i oczekują nie wiem czego. A ja nie byłem przygotowany! Nie byłem. Może powinienem być, ale nie byłem. - Zacisnął szczęki, zazgrzytał zębami. - Prawie trzy lata żyłem ze świadomością, że z siedmiorga dzieci przeżyło dwoje, Misiek i Grejpfrut. Myślałem, że Cas wyjechał do Nowego Jorku, wrócił do Charliego i...

\- Nie pieprz! - Przerwała. - Sam może i daje się nabierać na te bzdury, bo chce ci wierzyć. Jesteś jego bratem i uwierzy w każdy bełkot, byle byś nie spadł z piedestału, na którym cię postawił. Ale ja tego nie kupuję, Dean. Cas nigdy nie był z Charliem. Nigdy. Więc jak by miał do niego _wracać_? Hm? Wracać, Dean? W czasie żałoby? Myślałeś, że stracił całą rodzinę i pofrunął lekki jak ptaszek do starego kochanka? Który nawet nie był jego kochankiem, nigdy, ale nawet gdyby był?

Jak tak to mówiła to rzeczywiście brzmiało nie najmądrzej. Zastanowił się, czemu uwierzył w taką wersję?

\- Misiek powiedział... - Chciał wytłumaczyć, ale nie pozwoliła dokończyć.

\- Misiek był wściekły i coś palnął, a ty nigdy tego nie zweryfikowałeś! Poza tym co? Misiek i Grejpfrut to było za mało, żeby się odezwać? To nie były wystarczające dwa powody? Nie wciskaj mi kitu. Po prostu wtedy uznałeś, że taki obrót spraw jest ci na rękę i tyle. Misiek dostarczył ci pretekstu, żeby nie dzwonić, nie pytać. Zniknąć bez wyrzutów sumienia. Uznałeś, że skoro Cas zabrał ich do Charliego, to będą sobie teraz żyć długo i szczęśliwie, prawda? Tak?

Obserwowała go, jak stoi w świetle, z pochyloną głową, z rękami na biodrach, zastanawiając się nad tym, przetrawiając jej słowa.

\- Masz rację. - Przyznał głucho po kilku minutach milczenia. - W tamtym momencie było mi tak wygodniej. Ale zrozum, miałem...

\- Misję. Już słyszałam. - Zniecierpliwiła się. - Słyszałam. Smoki do zabicia. Zemsta okazała się ważniejsza niż wszystko inne.

\- Bezpieczeństwo! - Spojrzał przez ramię. - Robiłem to też dla nich! Dla was! Głównie dla was!

\- Robiłeś to głównie z zemsty. Dean, dla siebie. Nie jesteś moim bratem, ani kumplem, nie jesteś już też moim alfą, żeby mi zależało na tych łzawych tłumaczeniach. Sammy i Bobby starają się ci wybaczyć, bo cię kochają, jeden bo jesteś jego wspaniałym, starszym bratem a drugi, bo traktuje cię jak syna.

Dean drgnął ze wzruszenia, miło było usłyszeć te rzeczy, choć nie taka była przecież intencja Amy. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej chciała to głaskać jego ego.

\- Zresztą, czy to ważne, czemu cię nie było? Okay, nie było. Miałeś te swoje wielkie, ważne sprawy do pozałatwiania i co? Załatwiłeś. A potem wróciłeś. Potem znowu zniknąłeś, wróciłeś, wywołałeś awanturę, stłukłeś Jima...

\- Tylko kilka klapsów... - powiedział na swoją obronę, chociaż sam musiał przyznać, że brzmiało to idiotycznie. - Wparował nagle i...

\- Stłukłeś Jima. - Powtórzyła twardo, z naganą. - I znowu zniknąłeś.

\- Wszyscy się wkurzyli! Frank chciał mnie...

\- Czy ty słuchasz tego, co mówisz? - Podniosła głos. - Ciągle wymówki! Ciągle usprawiedliwienia! Pomniejszasz swoje błędy i szukasz, kogo można nimi obarczyć, byle nie ciebie! Tak się zachowuje poważny wilk? Alfa? - spojrzała z takimi krytycyzmem, że aż się skulił. Jak besztany szczeniaczek.

\- Nie przywitaliście mnie z otwartymi ramionami! - Wytknął, bo już miał dość tych oskarżeń. - Bobby kazał mi się wynosić, Frank zagroził, że mnie zastrzeli. Raz próbował i pewnie chciałby spróbować drugi. Do skutku - mruknął pod nosem. - Wszyscy patrzą na mnie jak na złoczyńcę i banitę! Jakbym był tym najgorszym z najgorszych. Dobra, może nie byłem najlepszy, ale zadbałem o was tak jak potrafiłem! Jak wydawało mi się najlepiej w tamtym momencie. Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś jeszcze ucierpiał, nie chciałem was narażać i nie mówię tylko o Casie, Miśku... O was wszystkich! O całej watasze. Nie chciałem was w to wplątywać. W moją zemstę. Okay, to była zemsta. Przyznaję, moja pierwsza myśl była: zabić je wszystkie. Wybić wszystkie znane mi smoki do nogi. Dziwisz się? A potem pomyślałem: muszę zrobić to sam. Tylko ja. Myślisz, że jak bym powiedział, co chcę zrobić, to Sam by nie poszedł ze mną? Poszedłby. Zniosłabyś takie ryzyko? Co? Bo ja nie zniósłbym, gdybym miał jeszcze i jego stracić. Tak, wiem, że mnie kocha, bo jest moim bratem, ale ja też go kocham. I dość już jego i całą resztę naraziłem. Chciałem jemu, tobie, reszcie rodziny oszczędzić dylematów, bo wiedziałem, że pójdą za mną. Że by poszli... Wtedy. A nie chciałem, żeby szli, żeby się znowu narażali. I może nie byłem najrozsądniejszy! Nie byłem! Ale wybrałem to, co najlepsze dla was. I jeśli teraz mam za to płacić, jeśli mam być wrogiem publicznym, niech tak będzie.

\- Och, jaka przemowa! Brawo! Jestem pod wrażeniem. - Udała oklaski i aplauz. - Mam zaprzeczyć? Mam się ulitować? Pogłaskać cię po główce? - Ironizowała. Dean spojrzał, urażony do głębi.

\- Dobra! Nie było tematu! - Obraził się, nadął i zamilkł tak ostentacyjnie, że Amy parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Przestań się zachowywać jak dzieciak, ty... wrogu publiczny. - Zakpiła.

\- Może nie tym tonem, co?

\- Bo co? Mnie też przewiniesz przez kolano, jak Jima?

Dean pociemniał na twarzy, trochę ze złości a trochę ze wstydu.

\- Chcesz wyjechać, wyjedź. Dzieci sobie poradzą bez ciebie. Cas również. Trzy lata sobie radzili, poradzą następne dziesięć. - Oznajmiła.

\- Frank powiedział to samo.

\- Bo to prawda.

\- Więc nie jestem potrzebny, tak? No, to o co ten cały krzyk? Skoro nie byłem potrzebny? Mówicie mi, że tak świetnie sobie poradzili, Cas i dzieci, to o co te pretensje? Mam nie zostawać? Mam sobie jechać? Dobra, pojadę. - Uniósł się honorem.

\- Zgłupłeś na tych polowaniach? - spytała z taką troską, że prawie uwierzył, że to szczere i poważne. - Stuknął cię któryś w głowę i nie doszedłeś do siebie?

\- Amy! Dość tego. - Obrócił się ku niej z groźną miną. - Mam dość tych oskarżeń i kpin! Ucieszyłem się! Kiedy zobaczyłem dzieci, Marty'ego... Claire... Ucieszyłem się, że żyją! Pomyślałem: okay, mam znów rodzinę! Myślałem tylko o dobrych rzeczach! Miałem mnóstwo planów! Myślałem: okay, to szansa! Nowy początek. Wiedziałem, że te trzy lata nie znikną, ale byłem taki szczęśliwy, że nie myślałem o tych złych rzeczach, przykrościach. Pojechałem do sklepu po zabawki i prawie się popłakałem między regałami! Wiesz czemu? Bo jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej myślałem, że te dzieciaki leżą w grobach, a teraz wybierałem dla nich miśki i samochodziki i to było kurewsko zajebiste uczucie! Zobaczyć je znów. Ale wy po kolei zaczęliście mnie odpędzać. Nikt nie zapytał, co u mnie. Co się ze mną działo. Nie daliście mi szansy wytłumaczyć. Nikt się nie ucieszył na mój widok. Z wyjątkiem Walta i Rufusa... - Przyznał. - Cas trzymał się z daleka, ledwie mi skinął na powitanie. Marty ryczał na mój widok, jakby zobaczył potwora. Misiek rzucił się z pięściami. Nikt nie wyciągnął do mnie przyjaznej ręki. Nie! Od razu won! - Pokazał drzwi dla zilustrowania swych słów. - Jak psa. Gorzej niż psa. Nie byłem na to przygotowany. Amy, nie byłem. Przyjechałem tylko, żeby zobaczyć miejsce, które kiedyś było domem a stało się cmentarzem. Tylko po to. Nie wiedziałem, że ich spotkam. Wyobraź sobie, jaki to był dla mnie szok. Stoję nad grobami i nagle widzę chłopaków, wiozą mnie gdzieś, widzę dzieci, o których myślałem, że nie żyją, widzę Casa, chociaż myślałem, że już dawno sobie ułożył życie z kimś innym... Że jest szczęśliwy z kimś innym. A zaraz potem Bobby każe mi się wynosić i nie wracać. Frank każe mi się wynosić i nie wracać...

Westchnął. Jakoś tak zapadł się w sobie. Jakoś tak... zmalał. Skurczył się, już nie taki dumny alfa z napompowanym ego.

Amy też westchnęła. Zastanowiła się i niechętnie przyznała mu rację. Trochę racji. Kawałeczek. Faktycznie, mógł być zaskoczony... Faktycznie, nikt nie posadził go przy stole ze szklanką wody, nie zapytał o nic, od razu dostał kopniaka.

\- No i co teraz? - spytała, siadając na łóżku. Nieco bliżej alfy.

\- Niech mnie cholera, jeśli wiem. - Przyznał, również siadając. - One tak porosły.

\- Dzieci?

\- Grejpfruta pamiętam jako niemowlaka, a teraz? - Uśmiechnął się i Amy odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Słabym, skrytym, ale jednak. - Joy wyrasta na wygadaną pannę. Misiek... Praktycznie nastolatek.

\- Dopiero co. - Poprawiła. - Młody nastolatek.

\- Zrobił się z niego kawał chłopa. Naprawdę. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, z dumą, której nawet nie próbował ukryć. - Jim... Jim... Rany. Czasem się łapałem na tym, żeby nie zapytać, gdzie John. - Przyznał. - W kinie ciągle się rozglądałem, gdzie drugi bliźniak. Miałem wrażenie, że jeden jest a drugi się zgubił...

\- John się nie zgubił. - Amy położyła dłoń na jego dłoni. - Sammy ci mówił?

\- O czym?

\- Jak John ich uratował? Nie mówił ci? - Upewniła się a Dean pokręcił głową, więc opowiedziała krótkimi zdaniami, prosto. To, co sami odgadli z rysunków Jima, z jego koszmarów, z tych urwanych zdań jego, Joy i Claire, kiedy już zaczęli o tym mówić, a zajęło im to dużo czasu.

Dean słuchał w skupieniu, odrętwiały.

\- John to bohater. - Podsumowała cicho. - Najprawdziwszy. Jim i Joy a pewnie i Claire żyją dzięki niemu.

Dean skinął sztywno.

\- Zrobię ci kawę. - Poklepała go i poszła do kuchni, zostawiając z tą nową wiedzą. Alfa nie okazał wzruszenia, ale czuła węchem jego emocje. Intensywne i ciemne, na granicy płaczu. Wiedziała, że nie chciał, by widziała to, co sam uważał za słabość. Wyszła, żeby mógł dać im ujście swobodnie, bez świadków. I kiedy przyszedł po pół godzinie do kuchni, miał już suche oczy, tylko nieco przekrwione i podpuchnięte. Udała, że nie zauważa.

\- Misiek jest na mnie zły. Nawet nie wyszedł się przywitać. Ani razu. - Wyznał, biorąc kubek. - Jim teraz też pewnie jest zły. I rozczarowany.

\- I co chcesz z tym zrobić?

\- Wiem, czego nie chcę. - Popatrzył odważnie, z determinacją, tak charakterystyczną dla _starego_ Deana. - Nie chcę wyjeżdżać. Nie chcę już ich zostawiać. Nawet, jeśli są na mnie źli i nie chcą mnie teraz znać. Nie zostawię ich.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak. Amy, wiem, co uważasz. Że mieszam się w sprawy, które już sobie poukładali, że wywracam im do góry nogami, ale teraz, kiedy wiem, że oni żyją, dzieci, że Cas nie wyjechał, że są tu... Nie wyjadę. - Oświadczył z mocą, z niezachwianą pewnością siebie. Z uporem tak charakterystycznym dla alf, które po podjęciu decyzji zrobią wszystko, dobiorą wszelkie dostępne środki, legalne i nielegalne, uczciwe i brudne, nie patrząc na koszty, byle dojść do celu.

\- Ze smokami mogło być łatwiej, niż z nimi. - Uprzedziła żartobliwie. - Z omegą i z dziećmi.

\- Pewnie nie raz zatęsknię do smoków. - Zgodził się, parskając śmiechem. - Już tęsknię.

\- Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie...

\- Chcę.

\- Misiek i Jim to najtrudniejsze przypadki. Zacznij od prostych kroków. - Poradziła. - Nie pokazuj im, że wróciłeś i od dziś bierzesz się za ich wychowanie. Dla nich to też trudna sytuacja. Jeśli ty ich ledwo rozpoznajesz, to pomyśl co oni o tobie sądzą. Dla ciebie to były trzy lata, dla Joy pół jej życia. Dla Grejpfruta większość. On cię nie pamięta, był za mały. Dla Marty'ego jesteś kompletnie obcym, strasznym facetem, którego widzi pierwszy raz na oczy.

\- Muszą się oswoić?

\- Muszą się poprzyglądać. - Zaczęła się kręcić po kuchni, szykując coś do zjedzenia. Dean zauważył, że wyciąga z lodówki jakieś pojemniki z mrożonym jedzeniem, część w sklepowych opakowaniach, część w pudełkach, które prawdopodobnie dostała od Casa. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Amy nie była typem kury domowej, nie stała wiecznie przy kuchni, jak Cas...

Cas.

Dean nagle stracił oddech, jak przy ataku astmy. Cas. Jego też można odzyskać. Nie tak od razu, jak mu się zdawało. Nie tak łatwo, teraz to zrozumiał. Ale Cas nie pojechał do Charliego, ani Charlie nie przyjechał tu z Nowego Jorku. Nikt się przy nim nie kręcił. Nikt nie wspomniał, że Cas ma kogoś. Więc nie miał.

_Okay, da się zrobić. Pomału. Tak jak Amy mówi: małymi kroczkami. Zrobię to. Odzyskam rodzinę. Znów będziemy rodziną._

 

* * *

 

\- Co to? Co tu masz? - Dean leżał na trawie na brzuchu i wyciągał rękę do najmłodszego szczeniaczka. Koniec czerwca był bardzo ciepły i słoneczny. Marty od kilku dni chodził w samych majtkach, bez pieluchy i mimo kilku mokrych wypadków, coraz lepiej radził sobie ze sprawami toaletowymi. - Stokrotka? 

\- Cioklotka! - Powtórzył z namysłem, kucając nad kępą drobnych kwiatków.

\- Kwiatek? - Dean powtórzył sennie. Wczesne popołudnie spędzał z dziećmi na trawniku przed domem. Co prawda Misiek i Jim trzymali się z daleka, ale Grejpfrut i Marty zaczęli się z nim powoli oswajać. Grejpfrut odważnie, Marty płochliwie, gotów w każdej chwili do ucieczki w bezpieczne objęcia dziewczynek lub tatusia, obserwującego ich z werandy. Dean ziewnął. - Kwiatek? Marty? Zerwij kwiatek.

Chłopczyk zerwał jeden i chciał mu podać, ale Dean pokazał palcem w stronę schodków.

\- Daj tatusiowi. Tatuś się ucieszy. Idź. Daj mu kwiatek. - Zachęcił malca.

\- Fiafek! - Marty podreptał, dzierżąc podarunek w wyciągniętej sztywno rączce. - Maś!

\- Dla mnie? - Cas przerwał zszywanie dziury w spodniach Joy i przyjął prezent. - Kwiatek?

\- Fiafek!

\- I co mam z nim zrobić? - Zastanowił się. Marty spojrzał na roślinkę i na tatusia.

\- Jeć. Am!

\- Mam zjeść? - Upewnił się tatuś. - Okay, zjem. Am, am, am... - Udał, że wkłada go do ust. - Am, am! Pycha!

\- Pycha! - Ucieszył się maluch i zawrócił do Deana. - Jesie fiafek. Am!

\- Jeszcze? Tatuś jest głodny? Nakarmisz go kwiatkami? - Zgadywał, ale tym razem Marty to jemu podał zerwaną drugą stokrotkę. - Dla mnie?

\- Jeć. Am, am. - Zażądał Marty, w skupieniu przyglądając się, co wilk zrobi. Wielki wilk, który zaczął regularnie, codziennie przyjeżdżać. Zostawał na obiady, czasem na kolacje, ale rzadko. Tatuś mówił, że to tata, ale dla Marty'ego to było puste słowo. Znal tylko jednego tatę, tatusia. Jednak po pierwszych wizytach przekonał się, że ten wielki wilk, którego najpierw się bał, jest naprawdę całkiem miły i przyjazny. - No jeć! Am, am, am! - Ponaglił i wilk wsadził sobie wszystko do buzi i zaczął żuć. - Pycha!

\- Pycha! Bardzo smaczne. - Zgodził się wilk, przewrócił się na plecy i złapał szczeniaczka w pasie, uniósł nad sobą i chwilkę przytrzymał w powietrzu. - Samolot?

\- Łiiiii! - krzyknął Marty, rozkładając ramiona. - Leć, leć!

\- Lecisz! Proszę państwa, ten wilczek lata! - Zaczął krzyczeć wilk, okręcając Marty'ego aż się zmęczył i wylądował Deanowi na brzuchu. - Odpoczniemy?

Marty położył główkę na jego torsie, nasłuchując bicia serca. Ręce i nogi rozłożył szeroko na boki i przymknął powieki.

To była jedna z ich ulubionych zabaw: najpierw Dean go podrzucał, albo unosił nad sobą, a potem chłopczyk się przytulał. Uczył się mu ufać i uczył się, że przy tacie jest bezpiecznie. Że nie trzeba się denerwować, bać, płakać i uciekać od niego. To nie było takie łatwe, czasem z niezrozumiałych dla Deana powodów nie miał nastroju na przytulanki. Choćby dwa dni temu... Uciekał przed nim i nie dawał się dotknąć, mimo ostrożnych zachęt i kuszenia zabawkami. Po którejś próbie Dean dał za wygraną i cierpliwie odczekał, aż szczeniaczkowi się zmieni.

I zmieniło się, wczoraj już reagował bardziej ufnie, przychodził, przynosił zabawki i pokazywał, coś opowiadał, raz się wdrapał na kolana, ale zaraz uciekł do tatusia. Dziś dawał się obejmować. A teraz leżał Deanowi na brzuchu i przysypiał. Obaj przysypiali. Dean leniwie położył dłoń na malutkich pleckach Marty'ego i gładził go bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nie spłoszyć.

\- Kocham cię - mruknął, przenosząc dłoń z plecków na główkę. Ciemne włoski pachniały dziecięcym szamponem. Cały pachniał jak marshmallows. Słodko i łagodnie.

Grejpfrut porzucił oglądaną książeczkę i przykicał na czworakach z koca, żeby też się przytulić. Dean objął go ramieniem, gdy szczeniaczek zwinął się u jego boku, cieplutki, mały wilczek. Już nie taki mały! Czterolatek był solidny, krąglutki i o wiele mniej strachliwy od młodszego braciszka.

\- Powiedz bajeczkę! - Zażądał, odrobinkę sepleniąc.

\- O czym?

\- Ulubioną! - Roześmiał się Grejpfrut. - O wilczku!

\- O ślepym wilczku?

\- O ślepym wilczku.

Po chwili Dean zerknął w bok, na zbliżającą się Joy.

\- Ty też chcesz posłuchać? - spytał, kiedy oparła się o niego plecami po drugiej stronie. - Hm?

\- No. - Przytaknęła. Tylko raz ją widział w sukieneczce. Za pierwszym razem, podczas pierwszej oficjalnej wizyty. Wystroiła się wtedy. Z kokardkami i białymi podkolanówkami. Ale na co dzień nosiła dżinsy i koszulki jak chłopcy. Wspinała się na drzewa, łowiła raki nad brzegiem strumienia i cuchnące ślimaki z przybrzeżnych szuwarów. Ze wszystkich dzieci to ona wracała na posiłki najbardziej utytłana i często w podartych spodniach, które Cas tak pracowicie reperował.

\- Uhm... więc... Dawno, dawno temu żył sobie pewien śliczny wilczek. - Zaczął, przymknąwszy znowu oczy. - Miał piękne, niebieskie oczka, ale nic nie widział... Za to jego zobaczył wielki wilk, z wielką watahą i strasznie się w nim zakochał. Od razu. Pomyślał sobie: kocham go tak bardzo, że muszę go zabrać do domu. Będziemy mieszkać razem, będę go karmić czekoladkami i będziemy okropnie, bardzo, najbardziej na świecie szczęśliwi...

Opowiadał i opowiadał, a dzieci słuchały. Owady brzęczały. Marty posapywał cichutko. Cas skończył zszywać spodnie i zabrał się za wymianę zepsutego suwaka. Pachniało skoszoną wczoraj trawą, łąkowymi, dzikimi kwiatami, trochę ziołami, rosnącymi w donicach na werandzie. Trochę obiadem, nastawionym w kuchni, którego gotujące się, smakowite opary uciekały przez szeroko pootwierane okna.

\- ...i wilk pocałował wilczka milion razy, a wilczek nagle spojrzał na niego i powiedział: nos! I pokazał palcem.

\- Bo już widział? Naprawił sobie oczy? - Odgadł Grejpfrut z powagą.

\- Naprawił. - Przytaknął. - Wilczek od tamtej pory wszystko widział. I żyli dłuuuugo i szczęśliwie. - Pocałował czubeczek główki Marty'ego, lekko spocone czółko Grejpfruta i ścisnął Joy za ramię. 

\- Jeszcze! Opowiedz teraz jak wilczek bał się burzy! Opowiedz! Opowiedz! - Prosiły na zmianę.

\- Jak się chował do szafy? - Roześmiał się Dean. - Okay. Posłuchajcie...

 

 


	177. DOBRE UCZYNKI POPŁACAJĄ

Dean wziął Marty'ego na kolana i przysunął się do stołu, wystawionego na werandę. Cas nałożył mu kopę puree z ziemniaków, solidną porcję mięsa i warzyw. Marty został ubrany w kolorowy fartuszek i dostał własny widelczyk, żeby mógł jeść z ~~tatą~~ Deanem z tego samego talerza.

\- Zostaw. Poleciało, to trudno. Myszki zjedzą. - Dean powstrzymał malca, kiedy wypadł mu kęs i Marty chciał zanurkować pod stół. - Weź sobie mięsko, tu ci ukroiłem.

Spojrzał na Grejpfruta, który siedział obok i jadł już całkowicie samodzielnie, chociaż Cas chciał wyręczać go w krojeniu mięsa.

\- Ja sam! - Złościł się chłopczyk i Cas uniósł dłonie.

\- Okay, ty sam. - Zgodził się z uśmiechem. - Dobrze ci idzie.

\- Bardzo ładnie. - Dean też go pochwalił. - No, jak tam Martuś? Wszystkich karmisz, am am, a sam nic nie jesz?

\- Am am! - Marty uniósł widelec jak drogocenny skarb i skierował do ust taty. - Jeć! Pycha!

\- Wiem, że pycha, ale ty też zjedz.

\- Jeć!

\- Zjedz. - Wtrącił Cas. - Marty też zaraz zacznie jeść, tak? Musisz jeść, bo tu są witaminy.

\- Fitaminy! - Powtórzył szczeniaczek. - Cieba fitaminy lośnąć!

\- Tak, trzeba jeść witaminy, żeby rosnąć. Zobacz, Grejpfrut je dużo witamin i jak urósł. - Cas pochwalił synka. Chociaż Dean w duchu uważał Grejpfruta za lekko przekarmionego, nie komentował.

Odkąd zaczął znów bywać w tym domu trzymał język za zębami w większości kwestii. Nie krytykował niczego. Nie odzywał się nie pytany. Rozmawiał głównie z młodszymi dziećmi i z nimi spędzał czas. Do domu wchodził sporadycznie, tylko do łazienki na parterze albo do kuchni, nigdzie dalej. To nie były zasady, które z kimkolwiek uzgadniał. Po prostu uznał, że póki nie odbuduje z nimi relacji, zminimalizuje ryzyko wszelkich konfliktów.

Gabe był nastawiony więcej niż wrogo, ale chyba na prośbę Casa (Dean nie był pewny) schodził mu z drogi. Bobby patrzył mu na ręce, najczęściej obserwując ze swojego fotela na werandzie i Dean by sobie łapę dał uciąć, że jeśli tylko coś mu się nie spodoba, wkroczy. Nie chciał prowokować żadnych awantur więcej, bo do trzech razy sztuka. Tym razem już nie dostałby kolejnej szansy. Nie musieli mu mówić, sam wiedział.

Odbył tylko jedną, krótką rozmowę z Casem. Przeprosił za swoje zachowanie i obiecał, że to się nie powtórzy. Cas powiedział, że powinien przeprosić Jima. Jim nie chciał słuchać przeprosin i tłumaczeń. Zaczął chować się przed nim tak, jak Misiek. Obaj siedzieli w swoich pokojach, kiedy przychodził, albo znikali gdzieś z chłopakami, w lesie lub nad jeziorem.

\- Muszą się oswoić. Czas. Potrzebujecie czasu. Nie naprawisz trzech lat w trzy dni, no nie? - Tłumaczyła Amy a Sam jej wtórował.

\- Dla nich tatusiem jest Cas, a alfą Bobby. Ty musisz sobie wypracować własną pozycję. - Mądrzył się i Dean miał ochotę czasem kazać mu się zamknąć, albo przynajmniej złośliwie odpowiedzieć, że pomylił powołanie: zamiast zostać prawnikiem, mógł zostać psychologiem, albo lepiej księdzem. Ale w głębi serca przyznawał im rację.

Cierpliwość i pokora.

Dwie cechy, których mu najbardziej brakowało i od których teraz zależało tak wiele... Wszystko.

\- Martusiu, nie baw się. - Cas z niepokojem obserwował jak najmłodszy uklepuje ziemniaczki i robi z nich jakieś miniaturowe budowle. - Chodź no tutaj! Daj tacie zjeść spokojnie i my też zjemy. - Wziął go pod paszki i posadził sobie na udzie. - Masz. Otwórz buzię.

\- Nie, nie. Daj tatę! - Obrócił się i chciał przeleźć z powrotem do Deana.

\- Martuś, jedz. Bo nie urośniesz! - Postraszył zniecierpliwiony. - Troszkę mięska, masz... - Próbował go namówić, ale Marty zacisnął usta i zaczął się wyślizgiwać.

\- Może zje trochę później? - Zaproponował w końcu Dean, nie mogąc patrzeć na te męczarnie. - Jak zgłodnieje?

\- Nie zgłodnieje. Powinien zjeść teraz. Musi jeść, żeby być zdrowy! - Cas wyraźnie coraz bardziej się denerwował. Dean zauważył, że przywiązywał większą wagę do posiłków niż kiedyś. Może dlatego, że Marty był wcześniakiem, może dlatego, że był drobniejszy niż reszta dzieci, może ta cała ~~tragedia~~ przeszłość tak na niego wpływała, ale Cas stał się z troskliwego tatusia nadopiekuńczą kwoką i Dean coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że...

...się wtrącał. Nie chciał, ale czasem nie mógł już wytrzymać. Cas nie tylko ciągle za nimi biegał z soczkami i zdrowymi przekąskami pełnymi _witamin_ , ale nawoływał, żeby uważali na siebie, nie biegali, straszył ich, że się spocą i przeziębią, że coś je ugryzie, że spadną i coś złamią... Ciągle snuł czarne scenariusze i najchętniej widziałby ich usadzonych na kocu w cieniu jabłonek z jakąś planszówką albo książeczkami, pojadających ćwiartki owoców, bo to niezwykle zdrowe.

\- Jak zjesz obiad, to zabiorę cię na spacer nad jezioro. - Obiecał Dean i z zadowoleniem dostrzegł, że i Grejpfrut i Joy też podnieśli głowy.

\- My też?

\- Wy też. Razem sobie pójdziemy! Popływać i łapać raki!

\- No nie wiem... - Cas zaczął marudnie. - Woda chyba nie jest jeszcze taka ciepła, to dopiero czerwiec... A poza tym Marty jest za mały! Grejpfrut też.

\- Nie jestem za mały! - Sprzeciwił się grubasek, pochłaniając zawartość talerza w szybkim tempie.

\- Wiem, gdzie jest dużo raków! - Pochwaliła się Joy. - Pokażę ci!

\- Wspaniale. Tatuś potem zrobi zupę rakową. Z koprem. Koper jest bardzo zdrowy na brzuszek! Prawda, Cas?

\- No... Prawda, ale...

\- Pójdziesz z nami? Weźmiemy koc, picie i kąpielówki. Hm? Popilnujesz Marty'ego na brzegu, jak my będziemy z Joy łapać raki, co?

\- Ja chcę! - wykrzyknął Grejpfrut i Joy się przyłączyła. Claire siedziała na końcu stołu, przysłuchując się w ciszy, ale i ona pokiwała głową na znak, że jest zainteresowana taką wyprawą.

\- A może jutro? Albo w weekend? - Cas podjął ostatnią próbę odwleczenia tego w czasie. - Podobno w weekend ma być słonecznie i gorąco i to byłoby cudownie _wtedy_ iść nad jezioro.

\- W weekend też możemy iść. Czemu nie? - Dean wzruszył ramionami, jednym okiem zerkając na Marty'ego, który podczas tej wymiany zdań zdążył już zjeść spory kawałek pieczeni i trochę marchewki.

\- Poza tym... tam jest... głęboko... - Cas nie potrafił pozbyć się lęków. - Marty nie umie pływać a Grejpfrut...

\- Wujek mnie uczył! - Malec przypomniał rezolutnie. - Z lękawkami!

\- Rękawkami. - Poprawił go Cas machinalnie.

\- Grejpfrut ma naturalną wyporność. Jak mały morsik. - Dean zażartował i mrugnął do malca wesoło. - Pewnie unosi się na falach jak beczułka rumu, co nie?

\- No! Beczułka na pewno! - Joy była już na tyle duża, żeby zrozumieć złośliwostkę i dorzucić własną. - Z nogami!

\- Joy! - Cas ją zgromił wzrokiem. - Ciszej!

\- Jestem gluby, nie głuchy! - Odciął się Grejpfrut spokojnie i nadzwyczaj dojrzale. Dean podniósł brwi i spojrzał na Casa z wyrazem zaskoczenia i podziwu jednocześnie. Mały szczeniaczek był pewny siebie i błyskotliwy, nie dawał sobie dmuchać w kaszę.

\- Siku! - Marty nagle podniósł alarm i Dean natychmiast wstał, żeby wysadzić go w krzaczkach. Marty jeszcze nie nauczył się oceniać właściwie czasu potrzebnego na pójście do łazienki i ściągnięcie majtek, parę razy zdarzyło mu się, że krzyknął o potrzebie, a za chwilkę już leciało po nogach.

\- Sam ściągniesz? - spytał Dean, przesadzając go przez poręcz werandy i kiedy stanął na trawie, przeskoczył nad nim.

\- No! - Marty złapał za gumkę szortów i zepchnął je razem z majtkami do kolan.

\- W moje nasturcje? - Cas przechylił się, żeby spojrzeć. - Możecie nie obsikiwać mi kwiatków?

\- Możemy obsikiwać majtasy. - Dean zmierzwił włosy szczeniaczka, bo znów ledwo zdążyli. - Wolisz majty czy nasturcje?

\- Wolę nasturcje. - Westchnął Cas wracając do stołu. - Tylko umyjcie potem łapy!

\- Zawsze myjemy. - Obraził się tata w imieniu własnym i wszystkich dzieci.

\- Bo zawsze wam przypominam. - Tatuś mruknął pod nosem, nie chcąc wszczynać sprzeczki. - Dobrze, to skoro mamy iść nad jezioro, to ja muszę zapakować parę rzeczy.

\- Claire, zerknij na Grejpa. - Dean szepnął do niej na ucho, z Martym pod pachą. - My idziemy umyć łapy! - krzyknął, żeby Cas usłyszał. - Mydłem i boraksem.

\- Boraksem nie! - Cas wychylił się z kuchni przerażony. - Co ty?!

\- Żartowałem. - Dean podrzucił Marty'ego i zrobił mu samolot, aż się szczeniaczek zachłysnął z radości.

\- Ej, ostrożnie! Dopiero co jadł! Zrobi mu się niedobrze...

\- Niedobrze ci? Marty? Niedobrze? - spytał, Marty zaprzeczył i Dean pomaszerował do łazienki gwiżdżąc beztrosko.

Cas patrzył chwilkę za nimi, zanim zniknęli w środku.

Dean wnosił do domu... hałas. Zamieszanie. Cas miał poczucie, że alfa ciągle podważa panujące porządki i reguły. Kwestionuje polecenia. Pomaga dzieciom zachowywać się tak, jak Cas nie chciał żeby się zachowywały. Ilekroć mówił Joy, żeby nie wspinała się na jabłoń, albo na pobliską sosnę, albo na ten dąb za domem, tylekroć Dean rzucał jakieś uwagi, albo pomysły, które tylko podsycały jej pragnienie przygód.

A to zamontował prostą huśtawkę i teraz Cas umierał ze strachu, że któreś z dzieci rozhuśta się za wysoko i spadnie. A to zaczął planować z Rufusem deskowaną platformę między konarami dębu i drabinkę sznurkową, żeby wygodniej im się tam wchodziło... A po co włazić na drzewa? Po co, skoro można spaść, albo... Gdyby...

Przypominał sobie Mary i od razu cierpła mu skóra.

Najchętniej by nie puszczał ich z domu. Mogły się bawić w środku, w bibliotece, w swoich pokojach, w salonie. Kupował im mnóstwo gier, żeby tylko ich zachęcić do zostania w domu, ale coś je gnało na zewnątrz, do sportów, do wypraw. Przygód.

Chłopcy, Misiek i Jim, zaczęli od wczesnej wiosny regularnie bywać na patrolach. Całe dnie łazili z chłopakami z warty po lesie, podpatrywali zwierzęta, czasem coś upolowali pod czujnym nadzorem Rufusa lub Bobby'ego. Cas tego nie pochwalał, ale rozumiał, że to ich przygotowuje do bycia dorosłym wilkiem. Ufał Bobby'emu i ufał Gabe'owi. Bez niego Jim byłby w o wiele gorszym stanie. Chłopcy potrzebowali ruchu, sportu, nauki w terenie.

Ale Gejpfrut i Marty? I dziewczynki? Nie, o nich umierał ze strachu.

Zwłaszcza o Marty'ego.

Czy ufał Deanowi?

Nie bardzo, szczerze powiedziawszy.

Wciąż był rozdarty między tym, co powinien a tym, czego naprawdę chciał. Powinien zadbać o dzieci. Powinien pomóc im pogodzić się z Deanem. Powinien im umożliwić znalezienie porozumienia. Przeczytał w poradnikach wychowawczych, że nie może źle mówić o Deanie, że to szkodzi szczeniaczkom. Że powinien odłożyć swoje żale i pretensje na bok, bo dzieci potrzebują spokoju. Potrzebują obu rodziców i dobrze, że Dean wrócił wreszcie i chce z nimi znaleźć porozumienie. 

Dobrze, że się wspólnie bawią, że spędzają czas, że Marty zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać i nawet kilka razy powiedział: tato.

Cas sam go tego uczył.

Ale w głębi, gdzieś w brzuchu czuł coś innego. Coś, co na razie tłumił i spychał, ale co coraz wyraźniej dawało o sobie znać. Co coraz trudniej było zamaskować uprzejmym uśmiechem.

w ś c i e k ł o ś ć

Czuł wściekłość. Złość. Gniew. Nakładał na twarz miły wyraz, częstował Deana ciastem i patrzył, jak trzyma na rękach to Marty'ego, to Grejpfruta, jak puszcza latawce z Joy, jak próbuje zagajać rozmowę z Claire... I coraz trudniej było mu siedzieć cicho. Na początku sądził, że ten nieprzyjemny ogień w trzewiach, napędzający i karmiący złe emocje, że z czasem przygaśnie. Że minie kilka dni i zacznie się przyzwyczajać.

Uspokajać.

Ale z dnia na dzień było gorzej, nie lepiej. I im bardziej Cas udawał, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, tym gorzej się czuł. Sam ze sobą. Jakby nosił nieświeże ubranie i nie mógł go zdjąć. Wynajdywał sobie zajęcia, sprzątał w szafach, wynosił jakieś zakurzone pudła, śmieci, graty, mył podłogi i okna, szorował łazienki, postanowił wyreperować wszystkie odkładane na później ubrania, naszywał łaty, wymieniał suwaki, przyszywał guziki, w nadziei, że zajmując ręce, zajmie też myśli. Że im więcej energii poświęci na takie konstruktywne działania, tym ta buzująca pod skórą złość przestanie tak swędzieć i zawadzać.

Na próżno. Nic nie pomagało. Kiedy wreszcie kładł się po północy, czując zakwasy w mięśniach, nadal się wiercił i nie mógł spać, tylko myślał o Deanie. Wyobrażał sobie, że na niego wrzeszczy. Że rozkwasza mu nos i patrzy na krew zalewającą mu twarz. Że uderza go czym popadnie, krzesłem, lampą, czymkolwiek. Że strzela do niego ze sztucera Franka i trafia! W kolano na początek, żeby Dean za szybko nie uciekł. Niech cierpi! Niech wyje z bólu. Niech się wije na podłodze i błaga o litość.

Cas się strasznie wstydził tych myśli. Chciał się ich pozbyć z głowy, ale nie potrafił. Wściekłość zalewała go jak słona fala w oceanie. Tonął w niej. Już dawno stracił grunt pod nogami i poczucie kierunków. Chciał kopać, gryźć, niszczyć! Bić na oślep!

 _Wstydź się!_ , karcił się w myślach, kiedy stał w łazience i opłukiwał twarz zimną wodą. _Nie powinieneś się tak czuć. Powinieneś być wdzięczny. Dean żyje. Wrócił. Stara się. Widzisz, że się stara. Chce być dobrym tatą. Dzieci go potrzebują. Pomóż mu. Pomóż im. Nie bądź taką małostkową, pamiętliwą jędzą, nie mścij się. Nie jesteś pępkiem świata. Nie tylko ty ucierpiałeś. Nie tylko ciebie zostawił. Okaż współczucie. Szlachetność... Wybacz. We wszystkich tych książkach jest napisane, żeby wybaczyć. Że to przynosi ukojenie i uzdrowienie. Chcesz uzdrowienia? Chcesz. Potrzebujesz. Nie zasłużysz na spokój, jeśli będziesz taki zły... Nie możesz być zły. Wstydź się. Spróbuj się uśmiechać. Spróbuj być milszy. Bądź milszy -_ nakazywał sobie. Postanawiał przed lustrem i rano znów wkładał maskę na twarz. Rano znów wkładał maskę, schodził, robił śniadanie, zagadywał, żartował i udawał, że żołądek wcale mu się nie kurczy, wcale nie zaciska pięści, słysząc znajomy odgłos na podjeździe.

Kroki na schodach.

Pukanie do drzwi.

\- Umyliśmy łapy i przebraliśmy się w długie spodenki. Nad wodą chyba będzie tak wygodniej. - Zameldował niczego nie świadomy Dean, wchodząc z Martym do kuchni. - Nie pakuj zbyt dużo, będziemy raptem ćwierć mili od domu... Tylko koc, coś do picia... 

\- Zajmę się tym. - Cas otworzył szafkę, jakby czegoś szukał, ale naprawdę chciał się schować, nie patrzeć na Deana.

\- A to co? - Usłyszał i niechętnie zerknął przez ramię.

\- Rupiecie. Trzeba wynieść. Zajmę się tym później. - Zatrzasnął drzwiczki i poszedł do spiżarni, żeby uniknąć dalszej rozmowy.

\- Rupiecie... - mruknął Dean, obrzucając spojrzeniem róg kuchni i pudło pełne szpargałów, zakurzonych pomniejszych pudełek, połamanych zabawek, pomazanych i podartych książeczek, starych rysunków dziecinnych, resztek tapety... - Martusiu, zrobimy dobry uczynek i wyniesiemy to do śmieci, dla tatusia. Co myślisz?

\- Dobla. - Zgodził się maluch. Dean postawił go na podłogę.

\- Otworzysz mi drzwi? Pomożesz mi wynieść te śmieci? Tatusiowi zrobi się przyjemnie, że mu pomogliśmy. Hm?

\- No! - Marty skinął z entuzjazmem i pokicał do wyjścia. Dean otworzył drzwi szeroko, ustawił go tak, żeby maluch je mógł bez wysiłku przytrzymać a sam wrócił po pudło. Stęknął. Było zaskakująco ciężkie jak na same papiery i zabawki. Pojemnik na śmieci był ustawiony pod zadaszoną wiatą w zacisznym kącie za domem i zabezpieczony, żeby zwierzęta się nie mogły do niego dobrać. Dean zmierzał tam powolutku, żeby Marty i Grejpfrut, który dołączył do nich na werandzie, mogli nadążyć.

Otworzył kratownicę i podniósł ciężką klapę.

\- Jak tak to wsadzimy, to się nie zmieści. - Zastanowił się na głos, zaglądając do pojemnika. - Trzeba je trochę upchnąć po bokach.

Malcy natychmiast zaczęli wywlekać pojedyncze rzeczy i podawać mu oddzielnie. Stara karuzela znad łóżeczka. Pęknięta trąbka, na którą ktoś nadepnął, kłąb szeleszczących papierów, które zostały po rozpakowaniu prezentów. Dwa łokcie z rolki tapety w drobny, bardzo jasny wzorek w gwiazdeczki i misie... Jakieś kolorowanki... Bazgroły... Pudełko po butach sklejone taśmą.

Dean już je upchnął w rogu, gdy coś go tknęło. Zaciekawiło. Zwyczajne pudełko, ale wypchane czymś... aż trzeba je było okleić taśmą, żeby się nie rozpadło. Tekturowa pokrywka nie stykała się z krawędziami pudła, najwyraźniej pełnego jakiś... może rachunków? Może to jakieś dokumenty? Może ważne? Może trafiły tu przez pomyłkę?

Dean trochę się zaniepokoił. Cas miewał czasem niefrasobliwe podejście do dokumentów. Jeśli nie rozumiał (a zdarzało mu się) zawartości i uznał, że to po prostu śmieci, mógł wyrzucić choćby dokumentację techniczną domu, albo faktury... W każdym razie lepiej sprawdzić.

\- Chłopcy, nie rozrabiajcie! - Zwrócił im uwagę, bo zaczęli za bardzo buszować po ciasnym, dusznym pomieszczeniu. Wyjął scyzoryk i rozciął taśmę łączącą wieczko z dołem. Cieniutkie rozcięcie tworzące wąziutką szparkę, tylko taką, żeby zajrzeć, wyciągnąć jakąś pierwszą z brzegu kartkę i zobaczyć, czy na pewno można się tego pozbyć.

Ostrożnie pociągnął za róg. Pudełko zdawało się jakby pękać w szwach, jakby zawartość została strasznie mocno ściśnięta a teraz, gdy zrobił nacięcie, chciała wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Co to mogło być? Rachunki. Obstawiał rachunki i paragony. Cas mógł je zgarnąć omyłkowo. Nie sprawdził, co jest w środku, pewnie założył, że to jakaś makulatura, jak reszta tych papierzysk. Niektóre z tych rzeczy lepiej trzymać kilka lat, na wypadek jakiś kontroli z urzędu skarbowego. Dobrze, że mu to wpadło jednak w ręce, bo Cas pewnie by wyniósł, wrzucił i zapomniał. A potem, w razie czego co? Problemy.

Tak, trzeba koniecznie zobaczyć.

Co to do diabła jest?

Hm.

Nie paragon i nie faktura, zdecydowanie nie. Koperta. Obrócił ją w palcach. Żadnego znaczka, nadawcy, adresu... Tylko jakieś wyblakłe słowo... Imię...

\- Dean? - Przeczytał. Nie była zaklejona. W środku znalazł złożoną na cztery kartkę. Przebiegł wzrokiem i nagle kucnął. Musiał. Zrobiło mu się jakoś słabo. Chłopcy zaczęli rzucać w siebie zdekompletowanymi puzzlami i wydzierać kartki z okładek pogryzmolonych kolorowanek.

Zdecydowanie to pudełko nie powinno trafić do śmieci. Na pewno nie powinno, doszedł do wniosku i wcale nie z powodu urzędu skarbowego. Poderwał się i zabrał je pod pachę. Zaniósł do samochodu i schował w bagażniku, zanim Cas czy ktokolwiek by się zorientował. Wrócił pospiesznie do dzieciaków, uprzątnął bałagan i zatrzasnął dobrze klapę.

Serce mu biło jak po biegu, ale nie z wysiłku.

Teraz pożałował, że zaproponował wycieczkę nad jezioro. Najbardziej by chciał się pożegnać, pojechać do Sama i Amy, zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, który mu użyczali i sprawdzić dokładnie całą zawartość pudła. Już się domyślał, co tam jest. Już wiedział. I jednocześnie... była to największa niewiadoma.

 


	178. POWRÓT DO PRZESZŁOŚCI

\- Popatrz, popatrz! - Wujek Gabe złapał szczeniaczka za ramię i pokazał mu przemykającą po pniu złotą plamkę.

\- Wiewiórka! - Jim sięgnął po wiatrówkę, ale wujek pokręcił głową.

\- Mam coś lepszego. - Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do plecaka. - Chciałem ci dać wcześniej, ale...

 _...przyjechał twój ojciec i zagarnął całą uwagę dla siebie_ , pomyślał.

\- ...teraz jest chyba dobra okazja. - Dokończył mało zręcznie.

\- A co to? - Jim zaczął obracać w dłoniach ciężką bryłę.

\- Aparat. Taki prosty, nie musisz za wiele ustawiać. - Wujek wcisnął guziczek z boku, coś bzyknęło w środku, coś się wysunęło i zapaliła się zielona diodka. - Ale ma całkiem niezły teleobiektyw i możesz zrobić zdjęcia z dużym przybliżeniem. Spróbuj trzasnąć tę wiewiórkę. - Zachęcił.

\- Jak?

\- Tu masz podgląd. Tu możesz ustawić przybliżenie. Okay, widzisz jak się oddala? A teraz się przybliża. No, śmiało! Pobaw się. Tu nic się nie da zepsuć.

Przez chwilę obserwował jak szczeniaczek próbuje możliwości aparatu, nakierowując obiektyw to na najbliższe drzewo, to na jakiś kwiatek, wreszcie na twarz wujka.

\- Jak lunetka w sztucerze!

\- No! - Gabe roześmiał się widząc rozradowaną minę szczeniaczka. - Zasada ta sama. Teraz tu naciskasz i już. Zdjęcie gotowe.

\- W moim telefonie też mam aparat. - Jim podniósł brwi pytająco. Prezent mu się podobał, ale nie rozumiał różnicy. - I też czasem robię zdjęcia.

\- Aparaty w telefonach są dla lamusów.

\- Dla kogo?

\- Lamerów? No, jak się teraz mówi? Dla głupków.

\- Noobs? - Jim uśmiechnął się kącikiem.

\- Nubz? - Powtórzył wujek, starając się zapamiętać.

\- No, ale ty tak nie mów. - Jim dokładnie sobie oglądał nową zabawkę.

\- Czemu? To brzydkie słowo?

\- Nie, po prostu... - Jim wzruszył ramionami. - To nie dla was.

\- Dla nas? Czyli dla kogo?

\- No, dorosłych. To głupie, jak próbujecie tak mówić... - Zerknął na wujka. - Wiesz? Nie musicie się tak wysilać.

\- Nie wysilamy się. - Zaprotestował. - Ej, co ty myślisz? My też kiedyś byliśmy młodzi. I też używaliśmy fajnych zwrotów. Nie wymyślacie niczego od nowa.

\- Tak? - Jim zdziwił się uprzejmie. - Na przykład?

\- No... Nie wiem... - Gabe poszukał w pamięci. - No, że coś jest gorące, albo spoko, albo denne, albo fajowe... - Wymieniał coraz więcej. - No, co?

\- Nic. - Jim powstrzymywał się, żeby parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Co?

\- Nic, wujku. To naprawdę... uhm... _spoko_.

\- Nabijasz się?

\- Nie! Nie, wujek.

\- Nabijasz? Uważasz mnie za zgreda? - Wujek miał poważną minę, gdy to mówił, ale Jim wiedział, że się nie obraził. Wujek praktycznie nigdy o nic się nie obrażał, a już na pewno nie na niego. Czasem (rzadko) bywał zły (na przykład na... różne _przyjezdne wilki_ ), ale nie obrażał się. - Patrz, a tam? Widzisz tamto krzywe drzewo? Wygląda fajnie.

Jim popatrzył we wskazanym kierunku, uniósł aparat do twarzy, wycelował i... klik. Zdjęcie gotowe.

\- Wujku?

\- No? - Gabe poprawił plecak i zaczęli schodzić w dół po dość stromym i zarośniętym zboczu. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa i chciał dotrzeć do strumienia, odświeżyć się trochę po wspinaczce, napić i zjeść w bardziej cywilizowanej pozycji niż w kucki.

\- Czemu nigdy nie opowiadacie nam o waszych rodzicach?

\- Co? O jakich rodzicach? - Gabe trochę się zasapał. Plecak był dość ciężki a oni pokonali już całkiem sporo mil od rana, w trudnym terenie. Teraz naprawdę marzył tylko, żeby zrzucić go z ramion, wyciągnąć się i zdrzemnąć.

\- No, waszych. Twoich. Tatusia. Nigdy o nikim nie mówicie.

\- Nieprawda. Tatuś czasem mówi o babci Annie.

\- Tak, właśnie, babci. A tata? Tatuś? - Szczeniaczek nie był pewny, jak to jest w innych rodzinach, jednak wiedział już z obserwacji, że poza tatusiami są też mamy. Te wszystkie dobrze znane ciocie: Ellen, Amy, Bonnie, to były przecież czyjeś mamy. - Rodzice. Wiesz... Mama? Miałeś mamę czy tylko tatę?

\- Miałem mamę. - Wujek odpowiedział po chwili, nieco zmienionym głosem. - Miałem mamę i twój tatuś też miał.

\- Tę samą?

\- Nie, nie te same. To były różne mamy. Tatę mieliśmy jednego. - Wujek szedł przodem i Jim nie widział jego twarzy, ale po głosie i po zapachu poznawał, że wujek troszkę się zdenerwował. Nie w nieprzyjemny sposób, nie krzyczał ani nic takiego, ale się zdenerwował i Jim postanowił nie zadawać już więcej pytań, skoro to był taki trudny temat. Dobrze rozumiał jak to jest, jak inni wypytują o sprawy, o których wcale nie masz ochoty mówić. - Nasz tata był alfą. Jak twój tata. Miał własną watahę. Naszą watahę. - Wujek kontynuował ku zaskoczeniu Jima. - A potem umarł i alfą został nasz wujek Uriel.

Jim pomyślał o wszystkich wujkach, którzy opiekowali się nimi po odejściu ojca. Co prawda ojciec nie umarł tylko wyjechał, więc to trochę inna sytuacja... Wujek Sammy, wujek Rufus, wujek Walt, Ash, Kevin, Alfie, Harry i reszta... Dziadziuś Bobby i dziadziuś Frank... Ciocie...

\- Fajny był? Ten wujek Uriel?

\- Nie. - W głosie wujka Gabe'a pojawiła się ostra nuta.

Jim nie wiedział, czy dopytać, czemu nie był fajny, czy nie pytać, żeby nie sprawiać wujkowi przykrości.

\- Nie lubił szczeniaczków. - Wujek przeszedł przez zwalone drzewo, obrośnięte mchem i roślinkami i upewnił się, że Jim sobie poradzi. - Zwłaszcza nie swoich. Zwłaszcza twojego tatusia.

Jim szedł za nim, trzymał się blisko, zerkając od czasu do czasu przez aparat na mijane drzewa w nadziei, że pojawi się coś, co warto będzie sfotografować.

\- Źle was traktował? - Domyślił się w końcu i wrócił wspomnieniem do sytuacji sprzed dwóch tygodni, kiedy to ojciec go zlał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu dostał lanie. Tyłek bolał do wieczora, trochę spuchł i zrobił się czerwony. Do tego siniak na ramieniu, tam gdzie ojciec go chwycił, żeby nie uciekł. Tatuś obiecał, że już nigdy nie dostanie lania, ale raz mu wystarczył. Lanie to okropna rzecz, żaden szczeniaczek nie powinien dostawać takiego bicia, nawet jak narozrabia. - Bił was?

\- Czasem. Ale nie tylko. - Wujek westchnął. Zeskoczył do rowu, zachwiał się, z trudem utrzymując równowagę i sięgnął, żeby pomóc Jimowi. Musieli wspiąć się na przeciwległą ścianę, ziemia się osypywała, wujek zdjął plecak i najpierw sam się jakoś wdrapał, potem wydostał plecak, z pomocą Jima, a na koniec Jima. Strasznie się przy tym zmęczyli obaj i wujek zarządził postój. Wyjęli butelkę wody i kanapki i zaczęli jeść, oparci plecami o pnie drzew. - Był okrutny. Mówił niemiłe rzeczy o wilkach, których nie lubił. Bardzo niemiłe. Gardził nami. Czasem nie pozwalał siadać do stołu, żeby zjeść.

\- Nie dawał jedzenia? - Jim otworzył oczy szeroko.

\- Czasem. - Wujek zapatrzył się gdzieś przed siebie, w głąb ciemnego lasu. - Ja byłem trochę sprytniejszy, więc nauczyłem się sobie radzić, ale twój tatuś był ślepy i był... trochę inny, więc z czasem miał coraz gorzej. Reszta widziała, jak Uriel go traktuje i zaczęli go traktować tak samo. Uhm, khm, khm... - Zakaszlał, nagle wracając wzrokiem i myślami do Jima. Roześmiał się z udawaną wesołością. - Ale co ty mnie tak ciągniesz za język? Co? Jak aparat? Narobiłeś już zdjęć? Słuchaj, wsadziłem ci tam trzydzieści dwa giga pamięci, więc możesz zrobić naprawdę... z tysiąc. Albo więcej?

\- Tatuś naprawdę odzyskał wzrok dopiero jak był dorosły? - Jim pożarł kanapkę i sięgnął po drugą, przypominając sobie bajeczki o ślepym wilczku, które słyszał w dzieciństwie. W dzieciństwie w tamtym, starym domu, którego już nie ma. Kiedyś bardzo lubili te bajeczki. Tatuś z ~~tatą~~ ~~ojcem~~ tak zabawnie je opowiada ~~li~~ ł.

\- Nie wiem, czy był taki dorosły... - Wujek znów przygasł, westchnął. - Miał dopiero dziewiętnaście lat, był jeszcze całkiem... Teraz wydaje ci się, że mając niespełna dwadzieścia lat to jest się bardzo dorosłym. Na granicy starości. - Pstryknął go w nos. - Ale prawda jest taka, że byliśmy wtedy dzieciakami. I on i ja. I twój tata też.

\- Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać! - burknął, przełykając z trudem.

\- Dobra, o nim nie. - Zgodził się wujek. - Ale wiesz, że to jednak trochę dzięki niemu tatuś znów widzi?

\- No.

To był niewygodny temat. Kiedyś ta część każdej bajeczki była najmilszą częścią. Tatuś wspominał, że ten groźny, straszliwy wilk mocno go przytulał i całował, milion razy i kazał mu patrzeć na siebie i tatusiowi było przykro, bo patrzył i nic nie widział, aż jednego dnia spojrzał i _zobaczył_. Tatuś zawsze mówił, że się okropnie wtedy całowali, bardzo dużo i uśmiechał się, szczęśliwy i mówił, że to z miłości mu się te oczy naprawiły. Że kochał tatę i tata kochał jego i to dlatego. Pamiętał, jak leżeli w łóżku, słuchając i chichotali z Johnem i Mary, a Misiek przewracał oczami i wzdychał i rzucał złośliwe uwagi o tatusiach, więc chichotali jeszcze bardziej i to był naprawdę bardzo dobry czas. Czas, który już nie wróci, bo już nie ma Johna, nie ma Mary, Misiek zrobił się okropny i Jim czasem miał go naprawdę dość, naprawdę czasem nie chciał w ogóle z nim przebywać... Tatuś też jakoś posmutniał. Zmienił się. Już nie jest takim tatusiem jak kiedyś.

Takim wesołym i beztroskim.

Oczywiście, nadal potrafił się z nimi bawić i czasem śpiewali wspólnie i tańczyli i wygłupiali się, ale to już nie było tak samo. Jim widział, że tatuś próbuje, stara się, wysila, ale kiedy myślał, że jest sam, że nikt nie patrzy, jego twarz robiła się... taka smutna. Zmęczona. Może dlatego przebaczył ojcu? Przebaczył mu, że zlał Jima i pozwolił znów przyjeżdżać i widywać się z resztą szczeniaczków.

Jim był zły na niego. Chciał, żeby tatuś stanął wyraźnie po jego stronie, zrobił awanturę i wygonił go raz na zawsze. Czemu tego nie zrobił? Czemu mu przebaczył? Misiek uważa, że to dlatego, że tatuś go nadal kocha i chce znów być z nim. Że chce się pogodzić. Ani Jimowi, ani Miśkowi się ten pomysł nie podoba. Misiek wprost powiedział, że tatuś jest głupi i naiwny. Może dlatego, że jest omegą?

Obaj się nad tym zastanawiali.

\- Nie lubię, że on tu przyjeżdża! - wybuchnął nagle. - Tatuś powinien mu zabronić.

Wujek przerwał jedzenie i spojrzał uważnie, prosto w oczy.

\- Dziadek Bobby się zgodził - powiedział.

\- Zgodził, bo tatuś się zgodził. - Jim odłożył nadgryzioną bułkę. - Jakby zabronił, to dziadek by mu też zabronił. Jest głupi! Misiek ma rację, kocha go i jest głupi! - Rozzłościł się.

\- Jim. Jim... - Wujek usiadł bardziej prosto, też odłożył jedzenie na bok. Wytarł ręce o spodnie. - Wiesz, że nie cierpię twojego taty? Nie bronię go. Uważam go za zakałę, cwaniaka i aroganta. Gdybym mógł, to sam bym go wygonił. Ale rozumiem Casa, tatusia, że robi to, co najlepsze dla was. Dla ciebie i twojego rodzeństwa. Bardzo się stara i jest mu na pewno bardzo trudno, trudniej niż myślisz. Nie wiem, czy go kocha. Może tak, może nie. Ale na pewno kocha was.

\- Jakby nas kochał, to by mu nie pozwolił przyjeżdżać! - Jim się trochę zawstydził swojego wybuchu, ale nadal był rozgniewany i pełen żalu. - Ani Misiek, ani ja nie chcemy go widywać!

\- Ale maluchy chcą. Ej, ej, ja wiem! Wiem, naprawdę. - Wujek złapał go i przyciągnął do siebie, szturchając i łaskocząc, póki szczeniaczek się nie roześmiał. Obaj zaczęli się śmiać, przepychać i siłować, aż się zmęczyli i zalegli na liściach i mchu, oddychając ciężko i gapiąc się na prześwitujące między gałęziami niebo.

\- Zrób zdjęcie! - Wujek pokazał ten błękitny fragment. - Zobacz, jak to ładnie wygląda.

Jim sięgnął po aparat, położył się na plecach i skierował obiektyw do góry. Najpierw przybliżył tak, że prawie całą powierzchnię zajmował niebieski, a tylko na rogach widać było drobne gałązki i listki. Potem nieco zwiększył oddalenie, żeby listków było więcej, żeby tworzyły zieloną ramkę.

\- Ładne. - Włączył podgląd i obaj dłuższą chwilę przeglądali slajdy.

\- Masz dryg. - Pochwalił wujek. - To zdjęcie drozda jest naprawdę bardzo dobre.

\- Zrobiłem jak szliśmy... - Przyznał skromnie, ale jeszcze raz obejrzał zdjęcie i pokazał palcem. - Dobrze widać jego dziób i oko. Jakby się ustawił specjalnie.

\- Jak na pocztówce. Dobre kolory. Możesz w domu wydrukować. Chętnie je sobie oprawię i powieszę u siebie.

\- Tak? - W oczach Jima błysnęła duma.

\- No pewnie. To dobre zdjęcie. Lubię drozdy.

\- Zwłaszcza z keczupem! - wykrzyknęli wspólnie, zaśmiewając się do łez. To była ich wspólna, ulubiona fraza. Kiedy ktoś mówił: lubię takie kochane niemowlaczki, albo: lubię małe kocięta, są takie słodkie, wtedy zerkali na siebie porozumiewawczo i chórem wołali: z keczupem!

I turlali się ze śmiechu, aż bolały ich brzuchy.

\- Kocham cię, wujku - powiedział, gdy wreszcie mógł coś wydusić z siebie w miarę normalnym głosem. Ich śmiech wystraszył wszystkie okoliczne ptaki i połowę małych zwierzątek, jak jeże czy wiewiórki, które pochowały się głęboko w swoich dziuplach i norkach, obrażone na te dwa ludzkie wilki, które przyszły i przeszkadzały swoimi hałasami.

\- Ja ciebie też, Jimmy - odpowiedział Gabe i uśmiechnął się, trochę do niego a trochę do siebie.

\- Johnny cię lubi. Uważa, że jesteś w porządku.

\- Tak? - Gabe już się przyzwyczaił, że od czasu do czasu Jim wspomina Johna, jakby był kimś realnym i obecnym. Amy uważała, że to nie jest problem medyczny, że Jim po prostu jest w fazie wychodzenia z traumy a niewidzialny przyjaciel, w tym wypadku niewidzialny brat jest emocjonalnym wsparciem. Wyrośnie z tego, z czasem, zapewniła. Gabe był zadowolony, że Jim już nie budził się z krzykiem, z powodu koszmarów i nie moczył się do łóżka. Jeśli zmarły braciszek mu pomagał? Czemu nie, byle działało. - Ja go też lubię.

\- Myślisz, że zmyślam? - Jim przekręcił się na bok i podparł głowę na łokciu. - Nie wierzysz, że naprawdę rozmawiamy? Myślisz, że jest tylko w mojej głowie?

\- Myślę, że skoro jest w twojej głowie, to jest. Nieważne, że ja go nie widzę. Powietrza też nie widzę, a wiem, że jest. Co nie?

Jim przyglądał mu się w skupieniu dłuższą chwilę.

\- Johnny uważa, że jesteś spryciarz! - Zaśmiał się wreszcie i znów położył. Przymknął powieki. - Już nie przychodzi tak często jak kiedyś. Mówi, że już go nie potrzebuję, a on ma też inne rzeczy do zrobienia. Nie mam pojęcia jakie, nie chce mi powiedzieć.

\- Może powinieneś pozwolić mu odejść? - Wujek spytał bardzo, bardzo cicho. - Żeby mógł zająć się tymi... innymi rzeczami?

\- Wiem, ale... Będę za nim tęsknił.

\- Zawsze będziesz. I zawsze będziesz go kochać. Ale to troszkę tak teraz... tak sądzę... - mówił ostrożnie - że Johnny chciałby wyjechać w podróż. Jak na wakacje, tylko dalej. I ty nie pozwalasz mu wsiąść do samochodu, który na niego czeka. Może już czeka za długo, co? Może już czas, żeby Johnny ruszył dalej?

Jimmy nic nie odpowiedział. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby spał, chociaż Gabe wiedział, że nie śpi. Że przetrawia to, co usłyszał. Nie chciał go popędzać. Na razie rzucił ziarenko, niech sobie Jimmy przemyśli. Niech ziarenko wykiełkuje i dojrzeje. Jim musi sam zdecydować o pożegnaniu.

Przypomniał sobie, jak sam nie potrafił pogodzić się z odejściem Casa. Najpierw, kiedy Dean go przywłaszczył w tak okrutny, bezwzględny sposób... Gabe prawie oszalał, chciał pobiec za nimi, uratować go, ale Uriel i Zachariasz zabronili. Że też im się wówczas nie przeciwstawił! Dał się urobić, przekonać, ale tamto gorzkie ziarno rosło szybko. Zaczął inaczej patrzeć na watahę. Zaczął myśleć o ucieczce. O zemście. I o tym, że musi go odzyskać. Casa. Że musi się nim zaopiekować, kiedy już ten Winchester się nim znudzi i go porzuci.

Rozumiał rozterki Jima. Pękało mu serce, gdy odchodził z rancza, z plecakiem ciężkim od niechcianego złota, za to bez brata. I kolejny raz obiecał sobie, że nie spocznie, nie pozwoli się odgonić. Że zaczeka na dogodny moment. Bo to jednak brat. Nie jeden z tych przygłupawych, okrutnych i prostackich kuzynów jak Phehlijah, ale brat krwi. Gabe miał wrażenie od dzieciństwa, że tylko on go widzi. Że go widzi naprawdę, takim, jak Cas jest. Dla innych był dziwolągiem, _innym_ , potworkiem. Wyczuwali w nim słabość i delikatność, więc łatwo stał się ofiarą, kimś gorszym, głupkiem, ślepcem, niezdarnie poruszającym się po domu, kogo łatwo można potrącić, który nic nie ma, który musi zajmować się starą babką, wysłuchiwać wciąż tych samych, starczych opowieści i znosić niewygody, których nikt inny znosić nie chciał. Cas znosił wszystko cierpliwie, wszystkie upokorzenia, biedę, kary Uriela, kary Zachariasza, krzywe spojrzenia ciotek, żałujących mu ubrań, zabawek, słodyczy, jakby każdą z tych rzeczy miały wyrwać własnym dzieciom, odebrać im od ust, żeby dać jemu, a która matka chce odbierać coś własnemu dziecku, by oddać cudzemu? W dodatku niewydarzonemu? Słabowitemu? Bękartowi?

I tylko Gabe zdawał się widzieć w nim inteligencję, humor, życzliwość... Cas był słaby, niezdarny, często infantylny i zacofany, pewnie ze względu na ciągłe przesiadywanie ze staruszką, ale Gabe go lubił. Ukrywał się z tym, bo już jako dzieciak zaczął pojmować reguły swojej watahy i otaczającego świata: jak się przyjaźnisz z ofermami, to inni zaczynają traktować cię jak ofermę. Jak przestajesz z silnymi, inni zaczynają traktować cię z respektem. Nauczył się, że nie mając mięśni do obrony, musi poszukać innego oręża a kpina i złośliwość potrafią ciąć i zostawiać blizny nie gorzej niż nóż, pazury i kły.

Nauczył się na przykładzie biednego omegi, że bycie uprzejmym, cichym i łagodnym nie popłaca. Wynoszenie nocników jest potrzebne, ale nie przynosi zaszczytów. Cas ciężko pracował w domu, ale nikt nie zauważał i nie doceniał tego, co robił. Uriel nie raz karcił go pod jakimś pretekstem odesłaniem od stołu bez obiadu, bez kolacji. Ciotki nigdy nie przeciwstawiały się tym zakazom, nigdy nie zadbały, żeby mu przemycić miskę pożywnej owsianki czy kanapkę. Babka starała się chronić go, póki mogła, ale była niedołężna i pogrążona we wspomnieniach, schorowana, zbolała, nie wstawała z tego swojego fotela i czasem nawet nie wiedziała, jaki jest dzień...

Uriel zresztą potrafił sprawiać wrażenie troskliwego. Potrafił nimi manipulować, tak ich omotać, że wierzyli, że każda jego decyzja jest słuszna i tylko ścisłe wypełnianie jego woli będzie owocować nagrodami, dobrobytem. Wszyscy chcieli zostać jego faworytami, ulubieńcami, rywalizowali między sobą o jego względy, donosili na siebie, złośliwie utrudniali wywiązywanie się z zadań, aby tylko samemu zabłysnąć na tle innych, gorszych. Spychali z siebie winę, skarżyli, kłócili się miedzy sobą. Nikomu nie można było ufać. Nikomu wierzyć, jeśli się chciało przetrwać.

A Gabe chciał przetrwać. Chciał dobrego życia. Chciał jedzenia. Chciał siedzieć przy stole ze starszymi i decydować o przyszłości. Nie chciał wynosić nocników, podcierać malcom obsranych tyłków, wynosić śmieci, być popychadłem - jak Cas. Nie chciał być nim.

Nie chciał być bękartem.

Tak bardzo nie chciał, tak bardzo gonił za sukcesem, tak bardzo bał się każdego dnia utraty pozycji, że stał się przebiegły, czujny i... groźny. Kuzyni zaczęli się go obawiać i schodzić mu z drogi. Uriel coraz częściej wołał go do siebie, żeby zasięgnąć rady. Żeby go gdzieś wysłać, coś załatwić, coś kupić, sprzedać... Przenieść. Gabe znał coraz więcej sekretów. Miał coraz więcej kontaktów poza watahą. Ale nie wyzbył się strachu. Im więcej miał, im wyżej się wspinał w hierarchii, tym bardziej się obawiał upadku.

Więc kiedy dostrzegł to spojrzenie obcego alfy, wodzące za Casem... Dostrzegł szansę. Nie zastanowił się nad konsekwencjami, a kiedy do niego dotarły, było już za późno, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Próbował. Nawet - pierwszy raz w życiu - otwarcie się sprzeciwił Urielowi. Zaryzykował własne bezpieczeństwo, reputację, może nawet życie, ale Uriel już zwęszył krew i nie zamierzał odpuścić.

Dla niego Cas był niczym, kawałem mięsa, zawadą. Podsunąć go tamtemu alfie? Martwił się tylko o to, czy tamten alfa go zechce. Tylko to spędzało mu sen z powiek. Tylko nad tym się zastanawiał: czy Cas jest wystarczającą przynętą?

Stali w ciemnościach, nasłuchując echa płaczu i rozpaczliwych nawoływań Casa, gdy tamten go gwałcił, pełnych bólu i błagań, żeby ktoś mu pomógł, żeby go ocalił i Gabe czuł mdłości, a Uriel się uśmiechał szeroko i klepał go plecach z zadowoleniem, bo alfa się złapał w pułapkę. Cas okazał się wystarczająco atrakcyjny. _Miałeś rację! Spodobał mu się! Miałeś nosa!_ \- gratulował Gabe'owi. - _Oby tylko go zabrał! Oby tylko go wziął ze sobą._

Gabe dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z pełni zła, z ohydy, jaka go otacza. Jaką jest ta rodzina. Jak daleko sam zabrnął i jak bardzo sam winien jest niedoli omegi. Jak bardzo sam jest nieszczęśliwy, mimo złudnego luksusu, do którego miał dostęp. Nie chciał stać się Zachariaszem i nie chciał stać się Urielem. I nie chciał już dłużej być sobą.

Tamtej nocy by uciekł. Mógł. Nikt by go nie zatrzymał. Odniósł sukces, bo wymyślił taki sprytny plan, więc Uriel był zachwycony i reszta też, chociaż pewnie wielu mu zazdrościło, ale nikt by go nie powstrzymał, gdyby pod jakimś pretekstem wyszedł. Nie wrócił.

Ale nie mógł.

Nie chciał zostawiać omegi. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to podążenie jego śladem, śladem watahy Winchestera i wykonywanie rozkazów Uriela. Zaciągnął niespłacalny dług wobec brata. Ta jedna myśl, jeden pomysł, jedna decyzja - ta jedna chwila - gdy spostrzegł błysk w oku wilka i zrozumiał, że Winchester chce Casa, pragnie go... Ta myśl i wszystko, co nastąpiło w konsekwencji, doprowadziło ich wszystkich do tego miejsca.

Gdyby wówczas nie powiedział nic, nie podpowiedział Urielowi... Uriel by go nie podsunął. Winchester by go nie zabrał. Nie byłoby Miśka, Jima, Johna. Nie leżeli by tu, pod baldachimem liści, myśląc o tych dziwnych, niezwykłych więziach łączących braci. Jego i Casa, Jima i Johna.

_Zostałem z nim, jak John został z Jimem. Żeby go chronić. Żeby mu pomagać. Nie ruszyłem naprzód, kiedy miałem okazję. Utknąłem z nim  i nie mam niczego... Własnej rodziny. Żony. Szczeniaczków. Nie mam nic, tak jak Johnny nie ma nic, poza bratem..._

\- Johnny mówi, że jesteś mądry, wujku i dużo widzisz. - Bratanek usiadł, podparł brodę na kolanie i poprawił sznurówki. - Ale za dużo myślisz o przeszłości. Johnny mówi, że musisz nauczyć się wybaczać. Bez tego ty również nie wsiądziesz do samochodu, który na ciebie czeka.

\- Tak? A to mądrala.

\- Johnny mówi, żebyś zabrał ją na kolację wreszcie. - Jim zawiesił sobie aparat na szyi. - Ciocię Jo. Nie możesz być na nią zły do końca życia. Ja myślę, że możesz, bo kto ci zabroni? Ale Johnny mówi, że nie możesz, bo... uhm... zgorzkniejesz - powiedział tak, jakby dopiero co usłyszał to słowo i je po kimś powtarzał nie do końca rozumiejąc, co ono znaczy. - Johnny mówi, że są szczeniaczki, które chcą ci się urodzić, ale nie dajesz im szansy. Nie chcesz mieć szczeniaczków, wujku? Takich własnych?

Gabe nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na niebo. Nie mrugał. Chyba nawet nie oddychał, słuchając beztroskiego paplania malca.

\- To co? Idziemy już? Ja już odpocząłem. - Jim poderwał się raźno i spojrzał wyczekująco na wujka. - To chodźmy! Albo czekaj! Bo kupę mi się chce. Zaraz wrócę!

Wygrzebał z plecaka saperkę i papier i pognał w krzaki.

 

 

 


	179. RAKI

\- Grejpfrut! Chcesz na barana?

\- No! Mogę! - Zgodził się łaskawie mały grubasek i poturlał do wilka zwanego nie wiedzieć do końca czemu: tatą. Ten tata zjawił się w ich życiu zupełnie nagle i chociaż wprowadził na początku sporo zamieszania i wciąż nie wszystko było takie jasne i oczywiste, czemu się zaczął tak często pojawiać, czemu Misiek i Jim go nie lubili i czemu tatuś dziwnie na niego reagował, to jednak w mniemaniu Grejpfruta był on, ten wilk, całkiem fajny.

Po pierwsze: przywoził prezenty. Po drugie: nosił ich, podrzucał, ganiał z nimi, żartował, śmiał się i rozrabiał. I pozwalał rozrabiać. Pozwalał na dużo więcej rzeczy niż tatuś. W ogóle był zupełnie inny niż tatuś i chociaż tatuś był kochany i bardzo fajny i Grejpfrut nie wyobrażał sobie bez tatusia nawet pół dnia, to jednak ten drugi wilk, ten _tata_... miał swoje zalety.

Choćby ta wyprawa na raki!

Wsadził go sobie na barana, więc Grejpfrut nagle stał się najwyższym wilkiem w okolicy i może na świecie! Strasznie fajnie było oglądać świat z tak wysoka. Marty pewnie by się rozryczał, bo on jest bardziej strachliwy, ale Grejpfrut lubił wszystko widzieć a w nowej pozycji widział naprawdę _wszystko,_ bo nic nie zasłaniało i nie ograniczało!

\- W porządku tam na górze? - spytał wilk.

\- No.

\- Nie jesteś gadułą, co? - Zaśmiał się wilk i Grejpfrut wzruszył pulchnymi ramionkami. Gadanie to była strata czasu na ogół. Dookoła wszyscy paplali i paplali jak najęci, a on wolał sobie w tym czasie coś zjeść spokojnie. Pomyśleć. Poobserwować.

Szli przodem. On z tym wilkiem, wilk jeszcze wziął plecak i zwinięte koce pod pachę. I kosz na raki. W koszu był podwieczorek: kanapki i sałatka dla tatusia i oskrobane marchewki i banany, żeby mogli coś przekąsić pożywnego i smacznego. Witaminy. Tatuś miał fisia na punkcie witamin! Mówił, że muszą jeść dużo, żeby rosnąć i żeby być zdrowym i żeby nie chorować. Tatuś okropnie się bał chorób i że będą ważyć za mało i nie urosną.

Grejpfrut miał niejasne poczucie dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, bo ciocia Amy czasem ich oglądała, badała, ważyła i osłuchiwała swoją słuchawką lekarską i zawsze mówiła o nim, że jest dobrze utuczonym wilczkiem, na co tatuś odpowiadał, że ma po prostu grube kości i jest bardzo silny (co było prawdą: Grejpfrut kiedyś przewrócił samego Miśka i wszyscy się zdziwili, skąd taki maluch ma taką krzepę i powiedzieli, że ma zadatki na zapaśnika, albo rugbystę - cokolwiek to znaczyło), a ciocia się śmiała i mówiła: Cas, ten pączek jest dwa razy większy od Miśka w jego wieku! I kazała dawać mu mniej ciasteczek i kakao.

Na szczęście tatuś nie słuchał i dawał mu tyle jedzenia, ile Grejpfrut potrzebował i to, co lubił, a nie tylko to co jest zdrowe.

Ten wilk, _tata_ (Grejpfrut się jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił do tego słowa), szedł powoli, żeby reszta mogła za nimi nadążyć: tatuś, Joy i Claire i Marty. Marty dość szybko się zmęczył i tatuś wziął go na ręce, ale tata zauważył i powiedział, że w takim razie Claire i Joy wezmą koszyk na spółkę, a on weźmie Marty'ego. Bo tatuś nie może dźwigać.

\- Mogę, poza tym Marty nie jest ciężki! - Tatuś sapnął z wysiłku, bo Marty trochę jednak był ciężki. Przynajmniej jak na siły tatusia.

\- Nie gadaj. Dziewczynki sobie poradzą z koszykiem, mogą nawet nieść na zmianę. - Zarządził tata i tatuś niechętnie oddał Marty'ego.

\- To może ja wezmę koce? - Zaproponował, bo okazało się, że wszyscy coś niosą, tylko on nic.

\- Poradzimy sobie. - Tata poprawił koce pod jedną pachą i podrzucił Marty'ego na ramieniu. - Grejp? Jak tam?

\- Okay. - Odpowiedział leniwie, patrząc na nich z góry.

\- Widzisz? Wszystko pod kontrolą. Joy? Daleko jeszcze?

\- Niedaleko. To tam, na końcu plaży! - Wskazała dłonią. - Tam jest taka rozpadlinka przy brzegu i w jamie siedzą! Strasznie ich dużo!

\- Dobra, to my się tam w pobliżu rozłożymy. - Zdecydował wilk, wchodząc na piach. - Ładnie tu urządziliście! - Pochwalił, rozejrzawszy się dookoła. - Często przychodzicie?

\- Często - burknął tatuś, brnąc za nimi.

\- Wcale nie! Tatuś się boi, że się potopimy! - Poskarżyła Joy i tatuś ofukał ją, że nieprawda. - Owszem, prawda! Tatuś! Zabraniasz wujkowi nas zabierać, bo mówisz, że jest woda za zimna i że jest za głęboko i że w piasku są robaki i zachorujemy i w ogóle!

Tata puścił Marty'ego, zsadził Grejpfruta i rzucił plecak i koce na piasek.

\- Tu rozbijemy obozowisko. - Pokazał. Tatuś zaczął rozkładać koc, więc tata mu pomógł, chwytając za drugi koniec, żeby się równo rozłożyło, spojrzał na brzeg i na niebo, czy się nie chmurzy. - Cas, chcesz iść z nami?

\- Zostanę tu z Martym. - Zdecydował tatuś bez chwili namysłu. Tata miał trochę zawiedzioną minę, ale kucnął przy szczeniaczku.

\- Co tam masz?

\- Pan Kólik! - Marty wyjął ze swojego miniaturowego plecaczka ulubioną maskotkę i tata chrząknął na jej widok.

\- Pan Królik? - Obejrzał się na tatusia, ale tatuś odwrócił głowę i zaczął grzebać w plecaku w poszukiwaniu ręczników i kąpielówek i klapek plażowych. - Pamiętam Pana Królika. Należał kiedyś do Miśka. I do Mary... 

\- Mój Kólik. - Wyjaśnił Marty, przytulając go do siebie.

\- Martusiu, tylko go nie zamocz. Pan Królik nie może się kąpać. Bo się przeziębi! - Przestrzegł tatuś. - Będziesz na niego uważał? Pan Królik jest już stary i trzeba się nim opiekować.

\- To prawda. Pan Królik jest już bardzo stary. - Zgodził się tata. - Dasz się z nim przywitać? Dawno go nie widziałem...

\- No, maś. Fitaj Kólika. Buzi! - Marty oddał zabawkę, ale nie spuszczał jej z oczu, czuwając, żeby wilk nie zrobił Królikowi żadnej krzywdy. Ale wilk wziął pluszaka bardzo delikatnie w dłonie. Pogłaskał go po łacie na brzuszku i po długich, zacerowanych uszach, po oczku z niebieskiego guziczka. Powąchał. - Daj buzi Kólikowi!

\- Mam dać buzi?

\- Buzi. Fitaj Kólika! Buzi. - Zachęcił Marty, najwidoczniej nauczony, że na powitanie daje się buzi i żeby pokazać wilkowi, co trzeba zrobić, sam się pochylił i pocałował maskotkę w nosek. - Daj buzi, o.

\- Cześć, Panie Króliku. - Wilk też pocałował maskotkę, ku zadowoleniu szczeniaczka. - Jak się masz? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Przyłożył zabawkę do ucha, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał.

\- Och, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Martuś się tobą dobrze opiekuje? Tak?

Marty przenosił uważny wzrok z zabawki na wilka i z powrotem.

\- No, to się cieszę. Bardzo mi było miło z tobą porozmawiać. Ale chyba już chcesz wracać do Martusia, tak? - Wilka potrząsnął łapką królika i oddał go Marty'emu. - Chyba zgłodniał. Może dasz mu mleczko a potem położysz na kocyku, żeby się poopalał, co?

\- Dam mleko i poopalał! - Zgodził się wilczek, szperając w plecaczku w poszukiwaniu zabawkowej buteleczki i kocyka wielkości chustki do nosa, należącego do Królika.

\- Jest bardzo troskliwy. - Pogłaskał go po włoskach. - Zauważyłem, że lubi się bawić lalkami.

\- I? - Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- I nic. Po prostu... Misiek i chłopcy w jego wieku woleli klocki i samochody...

\- Uważasz, że się źle bawi? - Cas zrobił się zły i Dean podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Nie, skąd! Nie, tylko... To ładnie, że jest taki... Grzeczny. - To nie było do końca słowo, którego chciał użyć.

Cas ściągnął wargi w wąziutką kreseczkę i obaj spojrzeli na wilczka, który usadowił się na kocu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, z Panem Królikiem w ramionach, pojąc go mleczkiem z butelki. Jeszcze niezdarne były to gesty, podpatrzone u dorosłych, ale jednocześnie łatwo było zauważyć, że wilczek w pełni się angażuje emocjonalnie. Kołysał maskotkę, coś do niej mówił i w pewnym momencie dał całusa w czółko.

\- Będzie kiedyś dobrym tatą. - Uśmiechnął się Dean.

\- Może. Zobaczymy. - Cas skwitował niechętnie, nakładając na główkę szczeniaczka kolorową czapeczkę z daszkiem, żeby go ochronić przed słońcem. - Dzieci! Posmarujcie się filtrem! I czapki! I nie biegajcie boso!

Dean dźwignął się i uśmiechnął kącikiem ust. Cas był nadopiekuńczy. Mały, cholerny panikarz! Dobrze, że wróciłem, pomyślał Dean. Trzeba je wszystkie trochę wypuścić z tej klatki, niech sobie pobuszują na wolności!

Półtorej godziny później Grejpfrut i Joy stali po pachy w wodzie, utytłani w błocie (klapki zostawiwszy na brzegu, zagrzebane w piachu) i szczęśliwi. Kosz był do połowy wypełniony rakami, gramolącymi się nawzajem po sobie, żeby się wydostać. Claire trochę się ich bała i starała się trzymać z boku, ale z zaciekawieniem obserwowała i wujka i Joy z piskiem i pluskiem łapiących te potworki, klekoczące straszliwymi szczypcami.

Claire wolała ich nie dotykać i tylko podsuwała koszyk, żeby Joy i wujek mogli je wrzucać. Grejpfrut próbował je chwytać bez lęku, ale był za mały, żeby sięgnąć do ich norek w wodzie, więc wujek od czasu do czasu udawał, że jakiś raczek mu wypadł z ręki na brzegu i Grejpfrut ganiał za takim uciekinierem, łapał za ogon i dumnie zanosił zdobycz do koszyka.

Nawet wujek Cas przyszedł do nich z Martym, popatrzeć, chociaż trzymał się w pewnym oddaleniu, póki Marty nie wyrwał się i nie pobiegł do wody. Wujek pobiegł za nim, wołając: Martuś, Martuś! Uważaj!

I nagle zderzył się z Grejpfrutem, potknął i upadł twarzą prosto w fale.

\- Cas! Rany boskie! - Wujek Dean rzucił się mu na pomoc, jedną ręką łapiąc Marty'ego a drugą wujka i obu ich wyciągając na brzeg. - Ej! Co wyprawiacie?

\- Au! Au! - Wujek zamiast się ucieszyć i podziękować, zaczął uciekać w głąb plaży, na czworakach, piszcząc i płacząc. - Au! Au! Zabierz go! Au! Boli!

\- Trzymaj! - Wujek Dean wcisnął łapkę Marty'ego w rękę Claire i popędził za bardzo dziwnie zachowującym się wujkiem, który tarzał się w piasku i wymachiwał nogami, jakby miał jakiś atak. - Cas, uspokój się! Przestań kopać! Ej, przestań kopać! Joy! Plecak! Grejpfrut, chodź no tu! - Zawołał i od razu wszyscy zaczęli robić to, co kazał. - Cas, przestań kopać! Zaraz go zdejmę. - Chwycił wujka za nogę i unieruchomił. Kiedy podeszli bliżej zobaczyli raczka ściskającego wujka za mały palec u stopy. - Grejpfrut, złap go za ogonek, tylko mocno. Okay? Trzymasz?

\- No. - Mały wilczek złapał raczka obiema dłońmi i wujek Dean wsadził sobie łydkę wujka Casa pod pachę, mocno go ścisnął, żeby mieć obie dłonie wolne i trzask! Odłamał szczypce.

\- Dobra, zanieś raczka do koszyka. Będzie z niego pyszna zupka. A ty się jeszcze nie ruszaj... - Nakazał. - Joy? Masz plecak?

\- Tak, apteczka. - Podała nieprzemakalną torbę, wypchaną bandażami, opatrunkami i różnymi potrzebnymi narzędziami. - Ojejku, leci krew!

\- A! Klef! Klef! Boli? - Zmartwił się Marty i mocniej ścisnął łapką palce Claire.

\- Nie boli. Tylko troszkę skaleczył skórę. - Pocieszył wujek Dean, lejąc na rankę wodę utlenioną. Wujek Cas syczał i pochlipywał. - Przestań panikować. To tylko maluteńkie skaleczenie. Ej... No, już. Nalepimy plaster i po sprawie. - Wyjaśnił. - Joy, wybierz taki mały, o taki! Właśnie ten, dobrze wybrałaś. Rozpakuj, okay?

\- Okay. - Prędko naszykowała opatrunek, wujek Dean rozsunął palce dla wygody i Joy okleiła najmniejszy dookoła. - Już.

\- Nikogo z nas nie złapał, tylko ciebie! - Wujek Dean roześmiał się, spoglądając na wujka Casa. - Pechowcu.

\- Boli? - Zmartwił się maluch, przez cały czas nie spuszczając oka z tego, co się działo. - Buzi?

\- Nie boli. - Pocieszył go wujek Cas, sadzając sobie na kolanie.

\- Nie boli. Buzi - powiedział wujek Dean i pocałował kolorowy plaster. - Dałem buzi i już na pewno nie boli.

Claire popatrzyła na wujka Casa, który zrobił się czerwony i rozchylił usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Ja dam buzi! - Marty zerwał się i kicnął na piasek, żeby też dać buzi w plasterek. - Nie boli!

\- Nie boli. Na pewno nie boli. Dziękuję. - Wujek poruszył palcami, wciąż czerwony, cały: policzki i nawet uszy miał czerwone.

Wujek Dean uśmiechał się szeroko, mrugnął do Joy i do Claire i nacisnął palcem czubek nosa Marty'ego.

\- Dobra, dziewczynki, pozbierajcie papierki i zanieście apteczkę na koc. Zabierzcie rannego a ja i Grejpfrut przyniesiemy raki. Chyba dość już tego łowienia, co? Zjemy kanapki i napijemy się na kocu, okay?

\- Okay. - Zgodziła się Claire, pomagając wujkowi wstać. Joy przyniosła mu klapki, które zgubił podczas _walki z rakiem_ i wszyscy czworo, z Martym na czele zaczęli iść w stronę koca.

\- Nie boli? - Upewnił się chłopczyk, oglądając się przez ramię. Wujek Cas trochę kulał, ale dzielnie oświadczył, że wcale. Że już praktycznie zapomniał. - Nie cieś buzi?

\- Za chwilkę. Jak usiądziemy. Może nakleisz mi jeszcze jeden plasterek? Dla pewności? - Zaproponował wujek. - Dwa to więcej niż jeden, prawda?

\- No. Dam paślelek! - Marty wyraźnie się ucieszył. - Lak ugiś, ale paślelek pomocie?

\- Tak, rak ugryzł, ale plasterek pomoże. - Zgodził się wujek i krzyknął. - Ej, Dean, a czy nie powinienem zadzwonić do Amy?

\- Po co? - Wujek Dean zrównał się z nimi, dźwigając kosz, a Grejpfrut pobiegł przodem po kanapkę.

\- Nie wda się jakieś zakażenie? Może powinienem wziąć jakiś zastrzyk? - spytał wujek nieśmiało, ale w jego głosie czaił się niepokój. - Brudna woda, piasek... I te szczypce... Fuj...

\- Tak, na pewno noga ci teraz odpadnie. - Roześmiał się wujek, wcisnął pałąk kosza Joy w rękę a sam chwycił wujka na ręce, aż wujek pisnął z zaskoczenia. - Nie histeryzuj. Obmyliśmy rankę. W domu sobie obmyjesz jeszcze raz, nowy plaster i pojutrze zapomnisz, że w ogóle coś się zdarzyło.

Wujek zamrugał, znów coś chciał powiedzieć, ale nie powiedział, tylko miał głupią minę. Trochę jakby był zły, a trochę jakby... się wstydził. Ale zanim cokolwiek zrobił, wujek Dean doszedł do koca, posadził go ostrożnie (Claire wydawało się, że pocałował go we włosy, ale może jej się przywidziało), złapał Marty'ego pod jedną pachę, Grejpfruta pod drugą i zakręcił szybko, wywołując salwę śmiechu i pisków.

\- A teraz Joy! - Puścił maluchy i złapał córkę. - Samolot?

\- Łaaaaaa! - wrzasnęła z radości, gdy tata przytrzymał ją nad głową i pobiegł w wodę, chlapiąc na wszystkie strony i wzbijając mokre kaskady. Biegli tak wzdłuż brzegu, krzycząc, parskając i chlapiąc na siebie wodą a tata co chwilkę łapał ją i podrzucał i okręcał wokół siebie, aż oboje byli kompletnie przemoczeni i zziajani. I strasznie szczęśliwi.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą - szepnęła mu do ucha, kiedy ją objął, przytulił i zawrócił na koc, brnąc przez wodę po pas, bo okazało się, że dość znacznie oddalili się od brzegu. - Tato.

\- Ja za tobą też, Joy. - Odpowiedział, poważniejąc. Zatrzymał się na moment i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął ją do siebie. - Joy, Joy, moja Joy...

\- Nie zostawisz nas już? - Odchyliła się i spojrzała mu w twarz z nagłą powagą. - Już nie wyjedziesz więcej?

\- Nie zostawię. - Przyrzekł i oboje popatrzyli sobie w oczy badawczo. - Kocham cię. I też okropnie, bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Ale już załatwiłem wszystko, co musiałem załatwić i wróciłem. Już was nie zostawię.

\- To dobrze. - Westchnęła i opadła policzkiem na jego ramię, oplatając mocno ramionkami jego szyję i kark. - To bardzo dobrze.

Dean znów ruszył, tym razem spokojnie i powoli przez wodę, czując pod gołymi stopami miękki piach, drobne kamyki i roślinki. Na środku usypanej przed laty plaży siedział Cas i Marty z Grejpfrutem na kocu, jedząc kanapki i banany. I Claire obok, w batystowej sukience i kapeluszu osłaniającym jasne, zbielałe od słońca włosy. Czuł w ramionach przyjemny ciężar Joy, słyszał jak coś opowiadała o rakach i snuła plany na następną wizytę, w co się będą bawić, gdzie mogą urządzić następny spacer, może rozpalą ognisko, albo powędrują w góry?

Może. Bardzo by tego chciał. Bardzo by chciał, żeby dołączyli do nich Misiek i Jim. I wierzył... WIEDZIAŁ, że któregoś dnia tak się stanie. Tak będzie. Odzyska ich. Na pewno ich odzyska. Znów będą rodziną. Na pewno, niedługo.

 

 


	180. JIM BEAM

\- Możesz iść? - Wujek Dean pochylił się nad wujkiem Casem. - Zanieść cię?

\- Mogę iść. - Wujek wstał i oparł się na zranionej nodze, tłumiąc stęknięcie. - Nic mi nie jest. Sam mówiłeś, że to tylko skaleczenie.

\- Ale mogę cię zanieść. - Wujek Dean najwyraźniej bardzo chciał pomóc.

\- Weź plecak i raki. - Wujek Cas odwrócił się, wziął Grejpfruta za rękę i ruszył kulejąc w stronę ścieżki. - Dziewczynki? Weźmiecie Martusia?

\- Chodź, Marty - powiedziała Joy, łapiąc malucha za rączkę. - Masz wszystko w plecaczku? Nic nie zapomniałeś?

\- Mam! Kólik i śiśko! - Pomachał zabawką.

\- No, to chodźmy. - Zarządził wujek Dean i wyglądał na troszkę rozczarowanego, że wujek Cas tak dobrze sobie radzi. - Na pewno nic cię nie boli? Słuchaj, może jednak cię zanieść? Co? To niedaleko, poradzimy sobie, a nie chcę, żeby ci się ta rana zapaskudziła od piachu... W tych klapkach... - Pokazał palcem wujka żółte japonki. - Jakby się tam dostało trochę ziemi do rany, to groziłby ci tężec... 

Wujek Cas przystanął i spojrzał w dół na stopy, piach i na dom w oddali. Bił się z myślami, bo bał się bakterii, ale najwyraźniej bardzo chciał uniknąć pomocy wujka Deana.

\- To postanowione! - Wujek Dean poprawił plecak wypchany ręcznikami, kocem i resztkami jedzenia, przerzucił sobie wujka przez ramię, trzymając go jedną ręką a drugą chwycił kosz z rakami. Wujek Cas krzyknął, że nie trzeba i że mogą zadzwonić po kogoś, żeby podjechał dżipem i jeszcze trochę protestował, ale Grejpfrut i Marty zaczęli się śmiać i skakać wokół i Joy powiedziała, że przecież za kwadrans będą w domu i żeby tatuś (czyli wujek Cas) nie przesadzał.

I wujek zamilkł, ale miał obrażoną minę, co wyglądało naprawdę komicznie, zważywszy, że wisiał głową w dół a pupę miał w górze (z wielką dłonią wujka Deana na pośladku). Poza tym klapki mu spadły i świecił różowymi piętami i plasterkami w kaczuszki i smerfy.

 

* * *

 

Dean ucałował wszystkie dzieci, poza Jimem, który jeszcze nie wrócił z lasu i oczywiście Miśkiem, który nie raczył się pojawić nawet na chwilkę podczas wizyty. Dean bolał nad tym, ale postanowił nie forsować niczego siłą. Nie przyspieszać. Misiek miał własne zadry i doskonale je rozumiał, nie znikną od razu. Najpierw trzeba zdobyć przyczółek w łatwiejszych portach - u malców, którzy nie mają żalu, że ich zostawił, bo go zwyczajnie nie pamiętają i nie znają (lub ledwie co, jak Joy). Malcy byli przepustką do reszty rodziny. Cas i Bobby pozwolili mu przychodzić do domu ze względu na nich.

Gdyby miał o tym decydować Misiek - nie miałby tu czego szukać, ale na szczęście nie on decydował. I nie Jim.

Dean przełknął gorzką pigułkę odrzucenia i skupił się na celu, nie pozwalając sobie na zwątpienie i utratę nadziei. Misiek miał prawo być zły, Jim również. Ale przejdzie im. Krok po kroku zaczną się do siebie zbliżać i skracać dzielący ich dystans. Był tego pewien. To w końcu jego synowie. Potrzebują go, potrzebują ojca. Ani Cas, ani ten pożal się Pierwszy Wilku Gabe, ani nawet Bobby, chociaż jest wspaniałym dziadkiem, nie potrafią go zastąpić. Wiedział, że się nie da. On próbował zastąpić ojca Sammy'emu i nie zdołał. Bobby próbował zastąpić go im obu... I stał się kimś wyjątkowym, z pewnością, ale ojciec... Zawsze jest jeden. Dobry, zły, obecny czy nie.

\- Zaopiekujcie się tatusiem, dobrze? - Kucnął przy Martym i Grejpfrucie, spojrzał na jednego i drugiego. - Przypilnujecie, żeby odpoczął?

\- Tak! - Zgodził się Marty, ściskając swojego króliczka.

\- Pomóż mu zmienić plasterek, dobrze? - Poczekał, aż szczeniaczek kiwnie i popatrzył na Grejpfruta, który górował nad nim wzrostem i posturą. Bardziej przypominał niedźwiadka niż wilczka, ale Dean już zauważył, że jest zwinny i zaskakująco mocny, jak na taką nieruchawą baryłeczkę, na jaką wyglądał. Pierwsze wrażenie mogło zmylić. - Niech sobie posiedzi na kanapie, niech nie chodzi, żeby go nóżka nie bolała, dobra?

Grejpfrut tylko kiwnął, nie odzywając się po próżnicy.

\- Jutro znów przyjadę. Bądźcie grzeczni dla tatusia. - Przytulił ich obu a potem przytulił i ucałował Joy. - Miej na nich oko, słoneczko. 

\- Zrobię raki z ciocią Jo, tatuś nie będzie gotował. - Obiecała. - Tylko powie, ile wrzucić kopru, bo nie wiem.

\- Na pewno będą pyszne. - Jeszcze raz ją uściskał. Wstał. - Claire, mam nadzieję, że dobrze się dziś bawiłaś.

\- Tak, wujku. - Przyznała, ściskając w rękach słomkowy kapelusz.

\- Jesteś już taka duża. - Nie umiał się przełamać, żeby ją ściskać, jak resztę dzieci. Była już taka... poważna i... obca. W końcu, po zastanowieniu, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i dał jej szybkiego całusa wysoko w czoło, na linii włosów. 

\- Przyjadę jutro. - Rzucił ponownie, patrząc na Casa.

\- Dzieci! Chodźcie się umyć z tego piachu. I trzeba już wyjąć raki... - Cas nie spojrzał, nie zamachał, nie zrobił żadnego przyjaznego gestu i Dean czuł się z tym nieswojo. Nie podobał mu się ten chłód, wiejący od omegi. Może powinien jeszcze raz przeprosić?

Może Cas czekał na inny gest? Ale jaki? Kwiaty mu się chyba podobały... Więc może więcej kwiatów? Może jutro przywieźć znów dużo kwiatów? A może coś innego, coś co bardziej zaskoczy? Co ucieszy? Ale co? Do cholery, zerwałby mu gwiazdkę z nieba, gdyby tylko wiedział, że Cas się ucieszy... rozczuli... Że ta zimna zbroja pęknie wreszcie!

Może listy go naprowadzą? Natchną? Może znajdzie w nich klucz do tej sytuacji?

Zwykle ociągał się z odjazdem, czekał, czy dzieci go zaproszą na kolację, czekał póki nie wejdą do domu... Ale dziś odwrócił się i ruszył do wozu, by jak najprędzej znaleźć się w domu Amy i Sama. Pudło w bagażniku czekało na rozpakowanie. Chciał wiedzieć co skrywa. Chciał poznać zawartość.

To będzie tak, jakby Cas osobiście mu opowiadał te trzy lata - Dean nagle zdał sobie sprawę. Jeśli to są jego listy, niewysłane... To zawierają najbardziej prywatną, z pierwszej ręki, spisywaną na bieżąco relację...

Czemu chciał je wyrzucić? Czemu mu ich nie dał? Głupek. Powinien mu je dać pierwszego dnia. Może by uniknęli tych niepotrzebnych, późniejszych nieporozumień, pomyślał. Ale kto trafi za omegą? Zawsze był pokręcony. 

Dean wolałby, żeby Cas go na powitanie trzasnął w szczękę, spoliczkował, albo rzucił czymś (byle nie żelazkiem), żeby nakrzyczał, wywalił z siebie żal i złość, żeby się na koniec rozryczał, jak podczas większości kłótni wcześniej. To by było znacznie prostsze. Znacznie... łatwiejsze. Z taką sytuacją by sobie poradził. 

Żałował, że Jim im wtedy przeszkodził. Głupiutki malec. Nic nie rozumiał. Gdyby pozwolił mu ugryźć Casa to dziś byliby w zupełnie innym miejscu. Cała rodzina by na tym zyskała. Cas by się może wkurzył w pierwszym odruchu, ale ugryzienie... No, cóż. Zrobiłoby swoje. Nastroiło by go romantycznie. Przywłaszczyłby go, a właściwie tylko przypomniał przywłaszczenie. Odnowił. Cas nie miał nikogo od urodzin Marty'ego, jego ciało nie zaznało innego wilka. Wystarczyłoby go tylko ugryźć, raz posiąść, choćby i troszkę przymusić, tylko za pierwszym razem... Odrobinę nagiąć, tylko trochę, żeby przestał się opierać, unosić głupio pojętym honorem. Pewnie już teraz regularnie spaliby razem. Razem mieszkali.

Dean by mu wynagrodził. Kilka orgazmów pod rząd i omedze wywietrzałyby żale z serca. Znów by się śmiał. Łasił i tulił do swojego alfy, spokojny i ukojony. Wyjaśniliby sobie nad ranem, przypomnieliby sobie przysięgę... Dean zauważył, że Cas nadal nosi obrączkę. 

Tak, trzeba go było wtedy ugryźć. Rozmówiłby się z Jimem, nie doszłoby do awantury i ze wszystkich przeszkód zostałby tylko Misiek. Głupiutki szczeniaczek, nic nie zrozumiał i przez to wszystko się tylko gorzej zaplątało.

Nic to. Nie takie problemy Dean rozwiązywał. Poradził sobie w pojedynkę ze smokami, poradzi z dwoma obrażonymi szczeniakami i omegą z fochem.

No, może foch to nie najodpowiedniejsze słowo, skarcił się w myślach. Cas miał uzasadniony powód, żeby nie pałać radością na jego widok. Oględnie mówiąc. Okay, miał prawo być zły, ale sam przy tym cierpiał. A mógłby być odrobinę wyrozumialszy i łaskawszy, przecież korona by mu z głowy nie spadła, zwłaszcza przez wzgląd na dzieci. Na pewno tęsknił. Kochał go. Nie pisałby tych listów, gdyby nie... Więc zamiast się złościć, czy nie mógłby po prostu rzucić mu się na szyję i dać obcałować? Źle by na tym wyszedł? Już Dean by się postarał, żeby Cas pofrunął do nieba, żeby dostał swoją porcję rozkoszy - w nagrodę za te długie, samotne trzy lata. Starałby mu się to zwrócić z nawiązką, nie szczędziłby czułości i pieszczot. Dobrze wiedział, co omega lubił szczególnie i hojnie by mu tego dostarczył.

Zawsze się dogadywali w tych sprawach. No, poza początkami, ale jak się już dotarli... Było im znakomicie ze sobą. Po co marnować czas? Po co te korowody? Gdyby tylko Cas go do siebie przypuścił... Uparty, głupi omega! Czy nie wie, że alfa by mu teraz nieba przychylił? Nie rozumie, czego sam się wyrzeka? Przecież to nie tylko Deanowi odmawia! Sobie również. Przede wszystkim sobie, zważywszy, jak alfa by mu nadskakiwał. Jakby go całego, cal po calu...

Dean aż westchnął, myśląc o tym i wyobrażając sobie, co by omedze robił. Zabrałby go w głąb lasu, na zaciszną polanę, albo do tej chaty w górach. Żeby byli sami. Wystraszyliby wszystkie zwierzaki w okolicy, tak by Cas hałasował!, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Niewiele by spali, mało jedli... Nie potrzebowaliby słów. Zresztą, nie chciał nic wyjaśniać, opowiadać... Po co napychać omedze głowę takimi sprawami? Omega nie musi znać szczegółów. Ot, było, minęło. Alfy są od takich spraw. Omega...

Powinien rozłożyć ramiona, zaufać i nie rozpamiętywać. Tak by było lepiej. Dla nich obu, dla szczeniaczków i całej watahy. Czyż nie taka jest natura omeg? Nie być pamiętliwymi, wybaczać, nie utwardzać serca, nie hodować w sobie goryczy, nie chować uraz... To alfy lubią się mścić, odpłacać pięknym za nadobne, nie omegi. Czemu Cas jest taki? Czemu jest taki zimny i nieprzyjazny? Czy nie powinien kierować się dobrem dzieci? Stanąć ponad tym, co ich podzieliło? Troszkę się też postarać, zamiast zgrywać niezdobytą królewnę?

Aż taki niezdobyty przecież nie był!

Dean przypomniał sobie ich pobyt na kempingu, tę noc nad strumieniem... Porwanie i smycz... I Londyn. Gry miłosne. Jak Cas się wypinał. Jak... Wywąchał szczeniaczka... Dean nagle zahamował, zjechał na pobocze, bojąc się wypadku, bo łzy nagle zamgliły mu pole widzenia. Tamten szczeniaczek, to przecież Marty! Tamten maluch, którego przywieźli z Londynu... Tamten mały, dla którego szukał w środku nocy testu w drogerii. Drobinka, którą Cas przechował w sobie w jaskiniach, w zimnym jeziorze...

Marty. 

Dean wysiadł, otworzył bagażnik i wyjął pudło. Zaniósł na przednie siedzenie. Do Pinewood dojechał kierując jedną ręką, drugą trzymając pudło, jakby było szczeniaczkiem, którego należy chronić.

 

* * *

 

Około północy Dean odchylił się na zagłówek wąskiego łóżka. Na kołdrze, na stoliku nocnym, na podłodze wokół, na komodzie, wszędzie porozkładane leżały kartki. Zapisane chwiejnym, zdradzającym zmęczenie i słabość pismem. 

Nie wiedział, ile się gapił w sufit. Jak długo mu zajęło nabranie oddechu po tym, co przeczytał do tej pory, a to nawet nie była połowa kopert. Słowa tańczyły mu przed oczami, powtarzające się frazy, zwroty... _Co u Ciebie, Dean?... Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zdrowy... Kochający... Twój... Tęsknię..._

_...Cas._

Zwlókł się i stanął na zdrętwiałych, przykurczonych nogach. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Chciał się napić. Cholernie zatęsknił za whisky. Miał chęć się urżnąć w trupa. Do nieprzytomności. 

\- Dean? Mogę? - Drgnął na głos Amy za drzwiami. Skoczył, żeby je zablokować, ale zdążyła już je uchylić i zajrzeć. - O? Prze... - Obrzuciła pokój spojrzeniem i nagle zrozumiała, co widzi. - ...szkadzam? - Dokończyła, wchodząc. - Przyniosłam ci świeże ręczniki. Widziałam światło. Myślałam, że nie śpisz. 

Położyła naręcze ręczników na krześle.

\- Aż tyle się nazbierało? - Kucnęła, podniosła jedną z kartek. - Nie wiedziałam, że aż tyle... 

\- Wiedziałaś o nich? Że pisał?

\- Sama go namówiłam. - Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Odłożyła list z szacunkiem, ostrożnie. - Jednak je zachował... Jednak ci dał. - Wstała. - Bałam się, że je wyrzuci. Spali. 

\- Wyrzucił. Znalazłem je w śmieciach. - Dean usłyszał we własnym głosie gorycz.

\- Jak to?

\- Znalazłem je. Nie zamierzał mi ich pokazać. Nie wiem, czemu akurat teraz zdecydował je wywalić, ale... 

\- Zaraz. Czekaj. Nie dał ci ich? I je czytasz?

\- Co? - Nie zrozumiał, patrząc, co Amy robi, czemu zaczęła zagarniać kartki, zbierać z powrotem do pudła. - Ej! Zostaw! Gdzie to zabierasz?!

\- Nie dał ci ich! Nie możesz ich czytać! Nie są twoje. - Wysapała, chowając je pośpiesznie.

\- Są moje! - Wyrwał jej pudło z ramion. - Są adresowane do mnie. Pisał je do mnie!

\- Nigdy nie wysłał! Pisał je, żeby ulżyć sobie! Nie do ciebie! Nie dał ci ich, więc nie masz prawa ich czytać! - Chciała je odebrać, chwyciła i szarpnęła do siebie.

\- Owszem, mam prawo! Na kopercie było moje imię i są do mnie! - Odepchnął ją brutalnie i ukrył pudło za plecami. - Są do mnie i je przeczytam!

\- Może on nie chciał, żebyś je czytał? Może już nie chciał?... - Amy opuściła puste dłonie z rezygnacją. - To jego najbardziej intymne zapiski, a ty je sobie tak po prostu zabrałeś i czytasz? Nie przyszło ci do głowy zapytać? 

\- Zapytać? - Zdziwił się. - Przecież to wyrzucił.

Amy po dłuższej chwili milczenia usiadła na łóżku.

\- No. Więc przeczytałeś coś? Kilka? - Machnęła ręką dookoła.

\- Połowę.

\- I?

\- Muszę się napić. Czy ten twój mąż, wzorowy obywatel i szacowny filar lokalnej społeczności ma Jacka Danielsa ukrytego w szufladzie?

\- Sammy? - Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - To harcerka. Nie pije, nie pali, nie zażywa nawet aspiryny! Ale ja trzymam Jima Beama w bieliźniarce. W celach leczniczych. Chcesz? Jima Beama?

\- No. - Przytaknął z desperacją.

\- Aż tak?

Dean nie musiał się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.

\- Gorzej. 

\- To po co chcesz czytać drugie pół, skoro pierwsze już tak dało ci w kość? - Zainteresowała się z dozą współczucia. Niewielką dozą, naparstkiem, ale zawsze.

Dean milczał. Przyjął szklaneczkę i wychylił do dna, nalał sobie drugą i trzecią. 

\- Wiesz, co? - spytał po którejś kolejnej. - On mnie kocha. Nadal. Wiem to. Wiem. Odzyskam go. Po prostu z nim pogadam. Wszystko... Będzie okay. 

 

* * *

 

Cas leżał w łóżku, przewracając się z boku na bok, aż zapalił lampę i sięgnął po tablet. Otworzył maile i zaczął czytać ostatniego. Nieśmiały uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz.

_Cas! Strasznie za Tobą tęsknię i już nie mogę się doczekać spotkania! Te cholerne rozmowy przez czaty i skype'a doprowadzają mnie do białej gorączki! Chciałbym znów móc Cię dotknąć! Normalnie, jak człowiek. Chyba jestem staroświecki, przepraszam, ale marzę, żeby Cię zabrać na prawdziwą randkę, do porządnej restauracji i do teatru i może na długi spacer, żebyśmy mogli trzymać się za ręce, gdy będę Cię zanudzać anegdotami z biura, które zresztą już wszystkie znasz, więc będzie to prawdziwa udręka, ale może zaczniemy dorabiać się własnych anegdot? Wspólnych? Chciałbym wyrwać się w weekend do Pinewood. Spotkajmy się, proszę. Znajdź dla mnie trochę czasu. Naprawdę mi zależy na Twojej przyjaźni._

_Peter_

_P.S. Twoje makaroniki orzechowe podbiły wszystkie żołądki! Nasza sekretarka nie może uwierzyć, że znam Cię osobiście! Obiecałem jej Twój autograf i teraz mam u niej chody, jakbym sam był telewizyjnym celebrytą! Błagam Cię, odpisz, co z tym weekendem? Umieram z niepewności. P._

Cas kliknął _odpowiedz_. Wklepał króciutkie: tak. Też tęsknię. 

 _Wyślij_.

 

 


	181. KOSZMARY MŁODYCH WILKÓW

\- Wujku? - Claire podeszła w kuchni i dotknęła jego ramienia. - Wujku, możesz?

\- Co, wróbelku? - Spojrzał, nie przerywając mieszania w rondlu. - Stało się coś?

\- Mhm... Tak. Możesz... Teraz? - Wyraźnie była skrępowana i zdenerwowana i nawet nie musiała już nic dodawać. Wilczy węch wujka wszystko mu podpowiedział.

\- Och! - Wykrzyknął. - Ty... Teraz?

\- Dziś. No. - Zrobiła się cała czerwona. - Ciocia Jo pojechała do Crabtown i... Dzwoniłam, ale nie odbiera...

Zaciskała i prostowała palce z przejęcia.

\- Wróbelku! Czekaj... Zaraz... - Wujek rozejrzał się, szybko zakręcił palniki pod garnkami, zaprowadził Marty'ego i Grejpfruta do salonu, żeby bawili się pod okiem Jima i Joy a sam poszedł za Claire na górę. Do swojej sypialni. Do swojej łazienki.

Otworzył szafkę za lustrem i chwilkę się zastanawiał.

\- To będzie dobre na pierwszy raz. - Dał jej paczuszkę cienkich podpasek. Rozpakował jeden pakiecik, pokazał jak się odlepia paski zabezpieczające i mniej więcej wyjaśnił, jak umieścić ją na majtkach. - Potem pokażę ci tampony, ale teraz użyj tego.

Claire chciała pobiec do swojego pokoju, ale wujek zagarnął ją w ramiona i pocałował w czubek głowy.

\- Nie bój się. Niczym się nie martw. - Pogłaskał ją. - Przebierz się i wróć tutaj, okay? Pogadamy.

\- Wujku, ja... ja już sobie wszystko przeczytałam... - Wyjaśniła na wszelki wypadek, żeby wujek nie myślał, że jest taka głupiutka i potrzebuje lekcji biologii. - Tylko nie wiedziałam, skąd mam wziąć to. - Podniosła paczkę. - Nie chciałam cioci grzebać w rzeczach...

\- Przyjdź. - Wujek pstryknął ją w czubek nosa, uśmiechnięty i wzruszony. - Przyniosę muffiny, czipsy i napój imbirowy!

Spotkali się po kilku minutach, wujek zamknął sypialnię, postawił na łóżku tacę zastawioną smakołykami, oznajmił, że maluchami zajął się Misiek, a oni mają teraz czas dla siebie.

\- Chcesz zrobić sobie maseczkę? - Zaproponował podekscytowany, zapalając pachnącą świeczkę i wyciągając spod łóżka koszyk pełen saszetek z próbkami kremów, maseczkami, odżywkami, lotionami i olejkami. Grzebał w nich przez chwilę z uradowaną miną i Claire też się uśmiechnęła. Wujek miał wielką słabość do takich rzeczy i jego wizja miłego spędzania czasu to gorąca kąpiel w solach, drzemka z jakimś mazidłem na twarzy, a w wersji bardzo luksusowej wyprawa do miasta na manikiur i pedikiur w salonie.

\- Dziękuję wujku, nie trzeba. - Wspięła się na wielkie łoże i nalała sobie coli. Wujek nie zgadzał się, żeby pili to _trujące_ _paskudztwo_ na co dzień, więc skoro wyciągnął butelkę, chowaną w zakamarkach spiżarni, to znaczy że uważał, że jest ku temu prawdziwa okazja. Święto. To miłe z jego strony, że chce to z Claire jakoś uczcić, a jednocześnie, że nie zaczął publicznych gratulacji, co by było takie ambarasujące!

\- Nie stresuj się. To zupełnie normalne. Nie masz czym się denerwować, wróbelku. - Też usiadł na łóżku i złapał ją za dłoń. - To bardzo dobrze, że masz miesiączkę. To oznaka zdrowia! Kiedyś będziesz mogła mieć szczeniaczki! Jeśli będziesz chciała. - Zamrugał, trochę speszony. - Może za wcześnie o tym mówić? Co? O szczeniaczkach? Wiesz... Jak je mieć i jak ich nie mieć, kiedy się nie chce?... - Zarumienił się, kaszlnął i sięgnął do miski z suszonymi jabłkami i bananami. - Chcesz o tym pomówić? 

Claire też się zarumieniła.

\- Bo mnie nikt tego nie... Hm... I... - Wujek uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, w stronę okna. - Dopiero Dean mi troszeczkę wyjaśnił, a potem Amy. Ale to już było trochę za późno. - Westchnął, otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i usiadł wygodniej, oparty o poduszki. - Kiedy mnie to pierwszy raz spotkało, myślałem, że umieram. Pobiegłem do babci z płaczem a ona zakazała mi komukolwiek o tym mówić. Z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Dała mi takie okropne, grube kawały ligniny, wstrętne i niewygodne i przykazała, żebym na pewno nikomu nic nie powiedział i nie pokazał. Przeraziłem się. Myślałem, że robię coś strasznego i chciałem przestać, ale kompletnie nad tym nie panowałem. Krew leciała kilka dni i nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Strasznie się wstydziłem, chowałem się przed wszystkimi, żeby nikt się nie zorientował! Myślałem, że mnie ukarają albo... - Wujek złapał się za usta, przestraszony. - Ojejku! Nie wiem, czemu ci o tym opowiadam! Chodzi mi o to, że... Po prostu się tym nie denerwuj. Nie musisz się ukrywać, ani nic. To jest zupełnie zwyczajna sprawa dla dziewczyn. - Powtarzał i nalegał, chcąc mieć pewność, że Claire nie jest przestraszona i nie będzie zamykać się w samotności i płakać z desperacji.

\- Wiem. - Podpełzła do niego na czworaka i przytuliła się mocno. - Ciocie mi przecież wyjaśniały. I ciocia Jo i ciocia Amy. Mieliśmy to w podręczniku, poza tym wszystko sprawdziłam sobie w internecie. Tylko nie wiedziałam, że to już. Że to będzie akurat dzisiaj.

\- Jejku! - Wujek ją głaskał i całował we włosy. - Jesteś już taka duża... Taka duża, wróbelku. Wyrosłaś przez ten czas... - Zamyślił się, rozrzewnił, przypominając sobie jak ją zabierali z Deanem ze schroniska, jak powolutku oswajali i odchuchiwali, żeby się poczuła dobrze w rodzinie. Musiała się nauczyć najprostszych rzeczy a on doskonale ją rozumiał, bo też się ich musiał nauczyć. - Kocham cię i jestem z ciebie dumny. I szczęśliwy, że jesteś zdrowa, rośniesz, dojrzewasz i...

\- Wiem, wujku! - Roześmiała się i odsunęła na poduszki. - Wcale nie uważam, że umieram! Ani nic takiego. Na pewno. 

\- Tak? - Ucieszył się i odetchnął i chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale do sypialni wpadł Marty z płaczem a za nim Grejpfrut, który sięgał już klamki. - A co się stało?! Ej, mieliście się bawić na dole!

\- Właśnie! Co się stało? Prywatne przyjęcie? - Misiek podejrzliwie wsunął głowę w szparę i niuchnął kilka razy. Pokazał palcem tacę, którą maluchy zdążyły obsiąść i wyrywały sobie największy skarb i rzadki rarytas: butelkę z colą. - Macie colę?! Co to za okazja?! Czemu tylko wy tutaj siedzicie, co? - Drążył podejrzliwie.

\- Ważne sprawy! - Tatuś podniósł Marty'ego i zaczął ciągnąć Grejpfruta za łapkę. - Miałeś ich pilnować! Idźcie na dół. Jesteśmy trochę zajęci z Claire!

Maluchy stawiły bohaterski opór, nie pozwalając się wypchnąć za próg i oddalić od zakazanego przysmaku.

\- Czym? Co? Wy sobie tu urządzacie ekskluzywny piknik a my mamy głodować na dole? - Obruszył się Misiek i obie omegi wybuchnęły śmiechem. - Grejpfrut, nie rozlewaj!

Skoczył, aby uratować cenny płyn. Napełnił szklaneczki i podał malcom. Niuchnął ponownie i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się Claire. 

\- To ja zabiorę ich na dół. Potem sobie posiedzimy, wujku. Wieczorem. - Zaproponowała nagle i po chwili Cas i Misiek zostali sami. Niestety, oprócz maluchów zabrała też picie.

\- Bądź teraz miły dla niej. - Tatuś postawił tacę na komodzie i zaczął strząsać okruszki po tym, jak malcy skakali po łóżku i rozdeptali kilka herbatników. 

\- Zawsze jestem.

\- Nie zawsze i wiesz, że mi się to nie podoba! - Tatuś uznał, że narzuta musi iść do prania i zaczął rozkładać na łóżku zapasowy koc. - Poprawisz tam na rogu? Pociągnij do siebie... - Poprosił, po czym jednym tchem poinformował: - Claire dostała miesiączkę. Może źle się czuć. Może ją boleć brzuch. Trzeba być miłym.

Misiek wybałuszył oczy i opadła mu szczęka. Cas pokręcił głową.

\- Co się dziwisz? Jest dziewczynką. Tak będzie co miesiąc. Lepiej, żebyś wiedział i umiał się zachować. 

\- Tatuś! - Chłopak zasłonił uszy.

\- Ej! Zachowuj się jak dorosły. - Tatuś złapał go za nadgarstek i stanowczo odsunął od ucha, nie przejmując się warczeniem i minami syna. - Poza tym... Skoro już rozmawiamy... Jesteście blisko. Spędzacie ze sobą dużo czasu.

\- Nie! - Misiek zorientował się do czego to zmierza i nie zamierzał przeżywać jednej z tych żenujących, rodzicielskich pogadanek. - Nie mów o tym! Nie! Nie, nie!

Tatuś spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Zaplótł ramiona na piersi i podniósł brwi.

\- Claire oprócz tego, że jest dziewczynką, jest też omegą... - Zaczął i Misiek zawył, rzucając się twarzą na łóżko w desperacji. - A ty alfą...

\- Tatuś, proszę cię! - wyjęczał, nakrywając się poduszką. - Proszę!

\- Miś, nie jesteście już dziećmi.

\- Myślisz, że się całujemy, czy coś? - Misiek zrobił się purpurowy i wyjrzał spod poduszki jednym okiem. - Że ją ugryzę?

\- Myślę, że Claire jest śliczna i bardzo mądra i miła i nic dziwnego, że ci się podoba. - Tatuś usiadł na łóżku.

\- Widać? - spytał głucho Misiek, bo już wolał gorzką prawdę. - Reszta wie, czy tylko ty?

\- Nie wiem, co wie reszta. A to ważne, czy wiedzą, czy nie? - Tatuś położył się na plecach.

\- Nic jej nie mówiłem! Nawet ostatnio nie gadamy! - Zarzekł się ponuro.

\- Właśnie. Jakbyś był na nią zły. Nie skarżyła się, ale myślę, że może być jej przykro, może myśleć, że to ona coś popsuła, a to nieprawda. Będziesz dla niej miły? 

\- Ughhhrrrr... Będę. - Obiecał, przewracając oczami i sapiąc, jakby tatuś zmuszał go do niebywałego wysiłku.

\- I nie rób sobie żartów! Nie dokuczaj! - Zagroził.

\- Dobra! Mogę już iść? - spytał ostro, ostrzej i nieprzyjemniej niż chciał.

To go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało. Ostatnio ciągle chodził wkurzony i sam nie wiedział, czemu. Może przez ojca. Może również przez Claire. Kiedyś się przyjaźnili, ale teraz zrobiło się trudniej. Parę spraw nie wyglądało już tak prosto jak jeszcze rok, dwa lata wcześniej. Claire zaczęła się zmieniać i ślepy by tego nie zauważył.

Wkurzało go to. Ona go wkurzała i wkurzało też to, jak sam się z tym czuł. WKURZONY! Ciągle spięty. Niepewny. Bo zerkał na nią, niby unikał, ale czasem sam się przyłapywał na gapieniu. Czy alfy się gapią? Na omegi?

Ojciec kiedy jeszcze z nimi mieszkał to potrafił się gapić na tatusia, ale oni byli małżeństwem. Byli razem, parą. Mieli szczeniaczki i w ogóle. To zupełnie inaczej niż Misiek i Claire.

Czasem budził się rano z takich snów, które okazywały się niekoniecznie tylko snami, raczej takimi marzeniami... Bardzo... Zmysłowymi.... Przynajmniej na tyle, że musiał się myć, przebierać i raz czy dwa zmieniać pościel. Oczywiście wiedział, co to, co się dzieje, okay, seks te sprawy, spoko, fajnie, hydraulika działa jak należy i zasadniczo było to przyjemne, owszem, BARDZO, zwłaszcza na finiszu, ale wolałby żeby _mały Misiek_ (swoją drogą był strasznie ciekaw, jak się plasuje na tle innych i czy jest tak średnio mały, czy raczej spory, czy jeszcze urośnie i czy to normalne, że jest leciutko zakrzywiony w prawo?) nie żył własnym życiem i nie sprawiał mu kłopotów w najmniej spodziewanych momentach tylko dlatego, że _ktoś_ ładnie pachnie albo akurat ma tę krótką sukienkę z falbanką, którą wiatr podwiewa i trochę widać uda a czasem majtki, nie to żeby specjalnie się wpatrywał i że ten _ktoś_ przypadkiem akurat tak poprawia włosy, że właściwie nie wiadomo czemu, ale mały Misiek uważa to za bardzo interesujące, nie mówiąc o tym, że ten _ktoś_ się ostatnio jakoś zaokrąglił na górze, w tych miejscach, gdzie chłopcy się nie zaokrąglają i to już było baaaaaardzo interesujące. Tak, że wzroku nie można oderwać, więc bezpieczniej było udawać, że się jest zajętym i nie spędzać tyle czasu razem z tym kimś...

I teraz jeszcze trzeba być dla tego kogoś szczególnie miłym, żeby nie wyjść na gbura i pajaca.

A jak mały Misiek postanowi wyciąć numer i wstać sobie akurat, kiedy się nie chce wyjść na pajaca? Powiedzmy, kiedy się siedzi na pomoście, w kąpielówkach, prowadząc kulturalną rozmowę o Avengersach albo kolejnym sezonie Wikingów? W kąpielówkach szczególnie trudno ukryć samowole małego Miśka, a duży Misiek nie chciał się zbłaźnić przed nikim, czy tam kimś, ktokolwiek akurat by to był, powiedzmy, że Claire... Koszmar.

Tatuś nie ma pojęcia, co czyha na młodego alfę.

\- Wiem, że zaczynacie się interesować seksem.

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić! - Poderwał się jak oparzony.

\- Miś! - Tatuś zawołał i Misiek się zatrzymał z dłonią na klamce. - Bądź dla niej grzeczny, dobra? Naprawdę grzeczny. 

\- To znaczy co?

\- Nie dokuczaj. Nie gap się. Nie dotykaj.

\- Nawet za rękę? - spytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, chociaż wiedział, że tatuś miał co innego na myśli.

\- Za rękę możesz. Ale żadnego ciągania za włosy, klepania po pupie czy szczypania...

Misiek się obraził. Czy kiedykolwiek klepał Claire w pupę? Nigdy! I nie szczypał! Nie zamierzał!

\- I żadnego całowania. - Tym zdaniem tatuś przegiął. Misiek wypadł z pokoju jak z procy i zatrzasnął się u siebie.

Dobrze, że nie doszli do księżyca i gorączki. Tego by już nie wytrzymał. A sądząc po tonie tatusia, było blisko. Jednak Misiek nie był na to gotów. Nie do rozmowy z tatusiem! Nie z nim. Może pogada o tym z wujkiem Sammym, przy jakiejś okazji. Może nie. To bardzo krępujący temat. Zresztą, miał wrażenie, że sporo wie. 

Trudno nie wiedzieć, jak się wychowało z takimi rodzicami! Przyłapał ich nie raz, nie dwa! A co się nasłuchał? Potrafili pohałasować... I jakoś niedługo pojawiał się najpierw brzuch a potem kwilący lokator pokoju z kołyską. Więc coś jednak wiedział! Skąd się biorą szczeniaczki. Nie z samego całowania akurat.

Co tego tatusia napadło?

Wszystko przez Claire i jej... to słowo na m.

Misiek dostał wypieków, myśląc o tym. Myśląc o niej...

Claire

C l a i r e

C L A I R E

 

 


	182. NOWE RZECZY DLA OMEG

Wujek przez cały wieczór był strasznie miły dla Claire i rozpieszczał ją smakołykami i swoją uwagą. Ciągle ją obejmował i uśmiechał się do niej z zadowoleniem i dumą. Przy kolacji dziadziuś Bobby poprosił, żeby sobie usiadła koło niego, nie pozwalał jej pomagać przy nakrywaniu i przynoszeniu półmisków, mówiąc, że dziś jej dyżur przejmują chłopcy. Jim się zaczął awanturować, że jego dyżur będzie dopiero za dwa dni i czemu ma robić za Claire, ale wujek Gabe coś mu szepnął na ucho a Misiek poklepał po ramieniu i powiedział żartobliwie: chodź. Claire dziś ma urlop. I przez całą kolację podsuwał jej koszyk z bułeczkami, miód, masło, twarożek, frankfurterki... wszystko na co tylko spojrzała od razu stawiał przy jej talerzu.

Jakby była honorowym gościem.

Dziadziuś potem dał jej własnoręcznie wyrzeźbioną szkatułkę a w środku było kilka banknotów. Kup sobie coś ładnego, kazał szorstko i niezdarnie pogłaskał ją po głowie. Wujek Gabe mrugnął do niej i dał bukiet piwonii, które ukradł z rabatki wujka Casa, tej pod oknem kuchennym. Wujek Cas zabraniał ich zrywać, ale tym razem przymknął oko.

Kiedy już położył maluchy spać, zrobili sobie we trójkę z ciocią Jo babski wieczór w piżamach. Gadali, śmiali się. Ciocia Jo przyniosła kuferek z kosmetykami do makijażu i próbowali jej szminek i cieni do powiek, nawet wujek pozwolił sobie pomalować rzęsy i poróżowić policzki, wyjątkowo (bo zwykle się nie maluje i nie chce). Ciocia przywiozła z miasta prezenty: dla wujka to co zwykle (zestaw pachnących kulek kąpielowych i olejków) a dla Claire eleganckie etui na tampony, wyglądające jak puzdereczko na szminkę i piękny, jedwabny komplet bielizny. Bajeczny! Malutki staniczek z koronką i  urocze majteczki,  wcale nie jakieś powycinane, ani przeźroczyste, mimo to od razu można było poznać, że są dla kobiet, nie dla małych dziewczynek. Żadnych wzorków, bawełnianych kokardek czy śmiesznych napisów. 

Ciocia Amy zadzwoniła z gratulacjami i ciocia Jody też i Claire czuła się oszołomiona tymi miłymi gestami ze strony dorosłych. Traktowali ją jakby coś niesłychanie ważnego się stało i zmieniło ją... na lepsze. Miesiączka nagle wydała się fajną sprawą. Nie kłopotem, bólem brzucha i zabrudzonym prześcieradłem.

Nawet Misiek zachowywał się dziś tak uprzejmie i troskliwie, jak kiedyś. Tęskniła za takim Miśkiem. Przez ostatnie trzy lata... Ciekawe, czy tylko dziś tak się postarał? Nawet jeśli tylko dziś, to i tak było to bardzo miłe.

Kiedy ciocia Jo wreszcie poszła i zostali we dwójkę z wujkiem, wpełzli pod kołdrę na wielkie łóżko, strasznie śpiący i nagle wujek powiedział sennie:

\- Bądź wyrozumiała dla Misia, dobra?

Claire mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi, nie wiedząc, co właściwie wujek miał na myśli.

\- Czasem się głupio zachowuje, ale to nie dlatego, że jest na ciebie zły. - Wujek ziewnął strasznie głośno i szeroko.

\- Uhm... Hm... - Claire gapiła się w jaśniejszy prostokąt okna i zastanawiała, czy to jest dobry moment, żeby o coś zapytać. - Przedwczoraj graliśmy razem na konsoli i nagle on przerwał i sobie poszedł. W trakcie gry... A jak go potem zapytałam, co się stało, to się wydarł, żebym przestała go osaczać i męczyć... - Zrelacjonowała cichutko, przypominając sobie te przykre słowa, którymi Misiek ją kompletnie zaskoczył. Wujek przez moment milczał, zanim odwrócił się do niej.

\- Na pewno tak nie myśli. - Oświadczył stanowczo. - Zaufaj mi. Na pewno nie myśli, że go męczysz. Tylko czasem chciałby zostać sam... Potrzebuje zostać sam, bo... Musi się trochę uspokoić... Tak myślę. - Wujek się zastanowił, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Chłopcy w tym wieku zaczynają... Czuć różne... Rzeczy... - Chrząknął. - Do innych. Do tych, którzy im się podobają. Zaczynają _reagować_. I nie zawsze to jest dla nich... - Zrobił dłuższą pauzę. - Wygodne. Bo niektóre reakcje chcieliby... ukryć. - Wybrnął z wyraźną ulgą. - Więc jeśli nagle wyjdzie, ucieknie sobie gdzieś od ciebie i nawet jeśli będzie niegrzeczny wtedy, obcesowy, to się tym nie przejmuj. Ochłonie i wróci. Przeprosi. Zobaczysz.

\- Ja go nie osaczam. - Zapewniła na wszelki wypadek.

\- Wcale tak nie uważam i on też nie. Hm... - Wujek westchnął przeciągle i przetarł powieki. - Alfy czasem wyglądają, jakby były złe i zagniewane, a naprawdę są... przestraszone i... - Ta pauza była dłuższa. - Podniecone.

Oboje milczeli.

Claire zrobiło się dziwnie. Miała już własne obserwacje i podejrzenia i przypuszczała co nieco, ale kiedy wujek o tym wspomniał, to nagle się zawstydziła. No, bo jak to? Podniecone? Czy Misiek był takim alfą? Czy to przez nią? Czy przez nią bywał ~~podniecony~~ zły? Dlatego uciekał?

\- Na początku cały czas myślałem, że wujek Dean jest na mnie wściekły. - Wujek Cas się roześmiał nagle, przerywając niezręczną ciszę ku wielkiej uldze Claire. - Mógłbym się założyć o własny ogon i uszy, że mnie nienawidzi i właściwie nie wiadomo dlaczego jeszcze mnie nie zagryzł. Byłem strasznie niemądry! - Przyznał się wesoło. - Bo było całkiem odwrotnie. Ciocia Amy spytała mnie kiedyś, czy wiem, co to jest seks, a ja jej odpowiedziałem, że oczywiście wiem. Że to coś, co wilk robi, kiedy się złości. Tak mi się wydawało wtedy. - W półmroku Claire widziała błyszczące oczy wujka. Cieszyła się, że rozmawiają bez zapalania lampy. To była taka rozmowa, którą lepiej się prowadzi po ciemku.

Wujek powiedział: co wilk robi, ale przecież chodziło mu o wujka Deana. I skoro o tym teraz rozmawiali, to chodzi mu też o Miśka.

Claire nie potrafiła pozbierać myśli. Oczywiście, myślała o tym wcześniej. Myślała całkiem sporo, od jakiegoś czasu... Ten temat był fascynujący i tajemniczy i... Coraz trudniej było o tym _nie_ myśleć! Ale też bała się tego, czym seks może być dla omeg. A ona była przecież omegą. Jak mama.

Seks był... niebezpieczny. Brudny. To sapanie dobiegające z szoferek na parkingach, kiedy mama szła z jakimś wilkiem... A potem wracała, zapinając bluzkę, jakaś taka niewyraźna, w gniewnym, kapryśnym humorze... Czasem płakała. Najczęściej kupowała sobie butelkę i piła w milczeniu, nie zwracając na Claire żadnej uwagi, pogrążona w myślach. Może wspomnieniach.

Claire się o nią bała, bo niekiedy wracała ze świeżymi siniakami. Z rozciętą wargą. Wtedy seks wydawał się czymś straszliwym. Od kiedy zamieszkała z wujkiem, zaczęła obserwować jak on i wujek Dean się całują, głaszczą i obejmują i powolutku dotarło do niej, że oni też robią te rzeczy, co mama z obcymi wilkami. Te rzeczy, ale jakoś inaczej. Wujek Cas miał siniaki na szyi, ale nie od bicia. Kiedy się kłócili, to obaj na siebie wrzeszczeli. Potem się przepraszali, biegli na górę, strącali obrazek wiszący na półpiętrze, a po powrocie pachnieli tak, że wszyscy dookoła zaczynali się niechcący uśmiechać.

Misiek powtarzał, że robią rodzeństwo. I to było jednak coś zupełnie innego niż to w szoferkach na parkingu. Ale może wujek miał szczęście? Może był wyjątkiem. Bo przecież schronisko było pełne nieszczęśliwych omeg. I świat, który zobaczyła w dzieciństwie, z mamą, też nie był przyjazny. I Misiek zaczął rosnąć i stawał się taki niemiły i czasem złośliwy, czasem sama go unikała, żeby nie psuł jej humoru. Raz czy dwa nawet ją popchnął w złości, kiedy Marty był maleńki, Jim sikał do łóżka a Claire nie mogła mówić i zdawało się, że już na zawsze straciła głos. I ostatecznie wujek Dean uciekł, zostawił wujka Casa tak jak jej tata kiedyś, dawno temu zostawił jej mamę.

\- Czym się martwisz? - Wujek wyczuł bezbłędnie jej nastrój. - Co się stało?

\- Nic. Nic, nic, wujku.

\- Jak to nic? Powiedz? Zdenerwowałaś się czymś. Słuchaj, Misiek chyba cię nie zaczepiał, co? - Wujek aż usiadł.

\- Nie! Nie, wujku! - Uspokoiła go natychmiast, bo pokój zaczęła wypełniać fala metalicznie kwaskowej woni, strasznie cierpkiej i nieprzyjemnej.

\- Nie ma prawa cię zaczepiać, mówiłem mu! Żaden wilk nie może cię zaczepiać, nikt, rozumiesz? Jeśli ktoś będzie cię zaczepiał, to mi powiedz! - Nakazał surowo. - To bardzo ważne. To, że jesteś omegą, nie znaczy, że ktoś ma prawo cię dotykać, zaczepiać, robić coś, co cię denerwuje lub straszy. Okay? Jeśli coś się zdarzy takiego, to od razu do mnie przyjdź, okay?

\- Tak, po prostu przypomniałam sobie mamę... - Wyjaśniła. - I sam mówiłeś, że myślałeś, że wujek Dean cię chce zagryźć... I Misiek krzyczał...

Też usiadła.

\- Och! - Wujek nagle zrozumiał. - Och, okay. Claire, ojejku, nie chciałem cię straszyć, jejku, źle to wyszło... - Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i ścisnął lekko. - Chciałem cię tylko uprzedzić, co robić, gdyby coś poszło źle, ale to nie znaczy, że masz się cały czas bać... Ja mówiłem o wujku, żebyś wiedziała, że właśnie nie trzeba się bać, bo czasem to wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż jest! I Miś nie chce cię skrzywdzić. Dlatego poprosiłem cię o wyrozumiałość. Jemu też jest czasem trudno, też dorasta. Jak ty. Nie będzie mieć miesiączek, ale ma inne objawy, które mogą go krępować. Takie chłopięce objawy. Poprosiłem go, żeby był miły dla ciebie. Ty też bądź miła dla niego. Chciałbym, żebyś się nie przejmowała tymi humorami, bo to nie jest tak, że to ty go denerwujesz. Hm? - Przekonywał.

- Chyba tęskni za swoim tatą. - Claire nie chciała tego mówić, bo to był drażliwy temat dla wujka i dla Miśka i dla wszystkich dookoła, ale była zmęczona i senna i tak rozmawiali z wujkiem szczerze o poważnych sprawach, dorosłych, więc jakoś się jej wymsknęło i nim się zorientowała, słowa już padły.

\- Chciałbym bardzo, żeby się znów zaprzyjaźnili z Deanem. - Wyznał wujek bardzo cicho, kładąc się z powrotem. - I on i Jim. Ale nie mogę niczego im kazać.

\- Misiek uważa, że wujek Dean chce znów z tobą mieszkać - szepnęła, przysuwając się odrobinkę. - Zgodzisz się? Jak zapyta?

\- Chodźmy już spać. Jestem bardzo zmęczony. - Wujek udał, że ziewa i zamknął oczy, dając Claire do zrozumienia, że już nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Claire odniosła wrażenie, że wujek chciał powiedzieć: nie zgodzę. Ale może się pomyliła. Może chciał powiedzieć: nie wiem? - Czy będziemy razem, czy nie, wujek Dean zawsze będzie tatą Miśka, Jima i maluchów. - Dodał. -  I twoim wujkiem. To się nigdy nie zmieni. Chcę, żebyście to wiedzieli. A teraz śpijmy. Dobranoc.

 

* * *

 

Cas się trochę denerwował, wsiadając do swojego continentala. Miał powód. Całkiem uzasadniony powód... Jechał na randkę. Na  _r a n d k ę_. Pierwszą od lat. Z kimś innym niż Dean. Absolutna nowość! 

Dużo pisali do siebie z Peterem od czasu, kiedy pojawił się w szkole, pokazując legitymację. Strasznie się Cas wtedy stresował, dużo zależało od niego. Praktycznie wszystko. A dzieci powinny mieć szkołę na miejscu, w miasteczku, jeśli miasteczko miało się rozwijać. Jeśli miało być przyjazne mieszkańcom, rodzinom. Cas bardzo zabiegał, żeby szkoła ruszyła, chociaż trzeba było spełnić mnóstwo warunków, wynająć budynek, zaadaptować go na klasy, co wiązało się z solidnym remontem i dużymi nakładami. Trzeba było zatrudnić nauczycieli i spełnić mnóstwo wymogów. 

Kolejna książka musiała zostać napisana i Cas cieszył się ze wznowień, bo chociaż Kevin i Sammy zapewniali, że na funduszu powierniczym jest mnóstwo środków i że wataha może z łatwością sfinansować te wydatki, to odmówił. Nie chciał brać ze smoczego złota już ani bryłki. Czułby się wtedy jakby płacił krwią Mary, Ellen i Johna. Postanowił sam zarobić na wszystko. Kevin i Sammy przekonali go tylko do tego, żeby korzystał z zysków z tartaku. Cas ustąpił, by przyjąć część pieniędzy na fundację, bo bez smoczego złota i dochodów z wynajmów nieruchomości, z giełdy, obligacji i inwestycji, których  mechanizmów nie rozumiał, ciężko było zbilansować budżet. A przecież nie chcieli odsyłać potrzebujących omeg. Pieniądze musiały się znaleźć. Tłumaczył sobie, że pieniądze z tartaku są mniej brudne, chociaż nie był pewien. Ale wydało mu się, że z dwojga złego lepiej płacić nimi, niż wygonić omegi. Bo gdzie by poszły?

Schronisko i szkoła to były dwie największe inwestycje, które musiały funkcjonować. Za wiele osób ich potrzebowało. 

Peter wyglądał z początku na surowego służbistę. Całymi godzinami przeglądał dokumentację, zadawał miliony pytań, siadał w klasach podczas lekcji i przysłuchiwał się, notując i notując w szeregu ankiet. Cas z początku był nim przerażony. Na spotkaniach zarządu szkoły starał się być niewidzialny i cieszył się, że Sam i Gabe mu towarzyszą, wyręczając w wyjaśnieniach i dostarczaniu informacji.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Peter wyjechał i nie odzywał się dwa tygodnie. Aż do krótkiego, niezobowiązującego maila: czy opinia już do nich dotarła i jak pogoda w Pinewood? Cas nie przykładał do tego początkowo specjalnej wagi, odpisywał uprzejmie, lecz zdawkowo, dziwiąc się, czemu go obchodzi pogoda w Pinewood albo, czy Cas jest zdrowy i co sądzi o nowym singlu Adele. Z czasem te maile zaczęły być coraz bardziej osobiste. Coraz bardziej angażujące. Już nie pisał dwóch, trzech zdań, byle zbyć. Cały dzień przemyśliwał treść a wieczorem rozpisywał się wylewnie i szczerze. Cieszył się, gdy widział nową wiadomość w skrzynce i było mu jakoś smutno, gdy Peter nie odpowiadał przez dzień czy dwa.

Peter nie przypominał ani Deana, ani Charliego. Może dlatego, że nie był w ogóle wilkiem. Cas uznał, że w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadza, a reszta watahy przestała zwracać na niego uwagę, gdy tylko zakończył inspekcję i wyjechał. Chyba nie brali go poważnie. Obcy wilk, alfa, tak. To mogłoby ich zaalarmować, ale nie-wilk? Jakiś zwyczajny urzędnik oświatowy w swetrze z łatami na łokciach, wyglądający na mola książkowego bez szczególnych ambicji? Nie, ani Bobby, ani Sammy się nie niepokoili.

Może Sam by zaczął się mu przyglądać, gdyby Amy coś napomknęła, ale tę znajomość Cas zachował dla siebie. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Czy chciał ukryć? Nie ukrywał niczego przed Amy. Na ogół. Czy trochę się obawiał? Ale czego? Że wataha będzie mieć mu za złe? Że mu zabronią? Może nie był pewien, czy to coś ważnego... Może nie warto nikomu zawracać głowy, zanim się nie przekona? Może to tylko miła znajomość, która nie zaowocuje niczym więcej, niczym naprawdę istotnym... Zgaśnie samoistnie za kilka tygodni. Za pół roku...

A może nie chciał zapeszyć. Może nie chciał nakarmić się nadzieją, żeby potem patrzeć jak kolejna osoba znika z jego życia, jak Charlie. Opuszcza go, jak Dean. Może miało to coś wspólnego z samotnością? Bo mimo rodziny, omeg, Jody, Franka, dzieci... Samotność pożerała go cicho i podstępnie jak rak.

W Pinewood zaparkował przed biurem szeryfa i wysiadł, spoglądając wzdłuż ulic, czy może dostrzeże gdzieś obcy samochód. Zerknął na zegarek, spojrzał po sobie, wzdłuż nogawek, czy rozporek zapięty, czy nie ma żadnych plam i wygląda na pewno schludnie, strzepał jakiś paproch z rękawa marynarki, przygładził włosy. Zauważył, że mu ręka drży i wsadził ją do kieszeni.

\- Cas? Cas! Jak miło cię widzieć! - krzyknął ktoś i omega obrócił się na pięcie. Głos Petera nieco zatarł się mu w pamięci, przez głośnik telefonu lub komputera brzmiał nieco inaczej. Peter objął go i poklepał po plecach.

Cas był spięty i skoncentrowany. Wydukał jakieś powitanie i spuścił wzrok, czekając aż Peter coś zaproponuje.

\- Wynająłem pokój w motelu. Zostanę na weekend, ale mam też bilety do teatru. - Wyjął z kieszeni dwa kartoniki. - Na osiemnastą. Myślę, że pojedziemy moim. Jeśli ci nie przeszkadza? Czy chcesz prowadzić? - Popatrzył z uznaniem na samochod Casa, zadbany i lśniący. - Fajny wóz. Robi wrażenie. To co? Może jednak twoim?

\- Możemy moim. - Zgodził się, oddając mu kluczyki. Peter podniósł brwi, biorąc je, ale i przytrzymując jego palce.

\- Może zróbmy tak: ty poprowadzisz do Crabtown, a ja w drodze powrotnej. Zamierzam cię zabrać na kolację po teatrze. Z winem. Kolację z winem, nie teatr z winem. - Zaplątał się ze śmiechem.

\- Dobrze. Dobrze, okay, tak będzie okay. - Zgodził się automatycznie. Dean zawsze decydował o takich sprawach, więc nie przeszkadzało mu, że Peter też zdecyduje.

\- Chyba, że to ty zamierzasz upić mnie. To wtedy się zamienimy! - Peter nadal się uśmiechał.

\- Zamierzasz mnie upić? - Cas się zaniepokoił.

\- Tylko, jeśli będziesz chciał. Ale chyba nie dziś. Wolisz wina francuskie czy kalifornijskie?

\- Słodkie. Ale najbardziej lubię drinki... Z wisienką i parasolką... - Przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś Dean go zabrał do klubu i akurat nie miał żadnego ciasteczka w piekarniku i nie musiał ograniczać alkoholu, więc Dean mu zamówił drinka o wymyślnej nazwie. - Z sokiem.

\- Lubisz słodycze? - Peter pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zadowolony, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. - No, tak. Jesteś mistrzem wypieków. Deserów... Ostatnio widziałem całą półkę z twoimi książkami! Nie wiedziałem, że jest ich aż tyle! Cała seria!

\- A właśnie! - Cas klasnął i otworzył wóz. - Przywiozłem ci ciasteczka. Jak będziesz wyjeżdżał, to zrobię dla twoich kolegów z pracy! - Wręczył mu pudełko. - Z gorzką czekoladą i solą.

\- Pamiętam! - Peter otworzył i spróbował jedno, westchnął niemal lubieżnie. - Próbowałeś mnie takimi przekupić, żebym napisał pozytywną opinię!

\- Udało się. - Zauważył chełpliwie.

\- Nie tylko z opinią. - Przyznał Peter i omega się zaczerwienił. - Uhm, to co? Jedziemy? Nie chcemy się spóźnić, nie?

\- Nie chcemy. - Cas wsiadł za kierownicę. - Okropnie lubię prowadzić, ale rzadko mam okazję. 

- A ja rzadko mam okazję, żeby ktoś mnie woził. Już czuję się rozpieszczony! A to dopiero początek weekendu! - Peter wsiadł na miejsce pasażera, zapiął pas i zabrał się za drugie ciasteczko. 

 

 

 

 


	183. BÓJKA I ZMARTWIENIE

Sam zapukał i zajrzał przez drzwi.

\- Śpisz? Mogę? - Zrobił ostrożne dwa kroki między porozkładanymi papierami. Dean leżał na boku, plecami do wejścia i nie widział jego twarzy. Pochylił się na łóżkiem i dotknął ramienia brata. - Nie zszedłeś na śniadanie. Ani na obiad... Nie jedziesz do dzieci?

Usiadł na brzegu.

\- Dean? Słyszysz mnie? Śpisz? - Dopytywał, bo nie było żadnej reakcji. Rozejrzał się i wziął jedną z kartek, zaczął czytać.

_Boję się, że je stracę. Przez to, co się stało... Zmieniły się. Amy twierdzi, że to naturalna reakcja na stresy, że Jim przestanie się moczyć, Claire zacznie mówić, Joy jeszcze kiedyś się będzie śmiać i wesoło bawić. Na razie wydaje mi się to nieprawdopodobne. Widzę po sobie, że trudno jest wykrzesać coś pozytywnego, że każde wstanie z łóżka wymaga wysiłku... Boję się, że nie umiem ich wesprzeć, zbyt zajęty przy Martym i Grejpfrucie. Nie wiem, jak z nimi rozmawiać, zwłaszcza z Misiem, bo..._

\- Zostaw! Zostaw. - Dean odwrócił się gwałtownie, wyrwał kartkę i odłożył na miejsce.

\- Rany! Co ty? Chory jesteś? Jak ty wyglądasz? Piłeś? - Niuchnął i zajrzał na drugą stronę łóżka w poszukiwaniu baterii butelek, ale zobaczył tylko jedną. - Wyglądasz jak na zabójczym kacu. To jego listy?

\- Amy nie mówiła?

\- No, coś tam wspominała... - Sam nie chciał być nielojalny wobec żony.

\- Ma mnie za dupka.

\- Niezupełnie. - Sam rozegrał to dyplomatycznie. Amy nie uważała Deana za dupka. Już prędzej za niemoralnego drania, kretyna i oślizgłego gada. Kradzież listów nie poprawiła jego notowań, chociaż ociepliła ten wizerunek o uczucia. Amy sama przyznała, że Dean to palant, ale coś mu się tam w piersi kołacze. - Chcesz tu teraz leżeć i umierać z głodu, czy jednak zejdziesz, coś wrzucimy na ruszt i pogadamy?

\- A o czym tu gadać? - Dean usiadł ze zwieszoną głową. - Nie ma o czym. Mieliście rację. Niepotrzebnie przyjechałem... Niepotrzebnie zostałem. - Przetarł twarz szorstko, rozciągając skórę i wciskając gałki oczu, przekrwione i piekące.

Sam milczał dłuższą chwilę, zanim poklepał twarde mięśnie pleców brata.

\- Chodź. Na pusty żołądek wszystko wygląda gorzej niż jest. No już. Wstawaj. - Zabrzmiał rozkazująco. - Jest prawie kolacja. Zrobię nam coś solidnego. No, dawaj, Dean!

\- Jutro się spakuję i...

\- Pogadamy o tym później. - Uciął, ponaglając brata i popychając go przed sobą na dół. - Na razie żarcie, okay? Co powiesz na solidne, mięsne quesadillas z salsą i piwem? Hm?

\- Może być. - Zgodził się, jakby było mu wszystko jedno. Nagle przystanął na którymś z ostatnich schodków prowadzących na parter. - Przestał pisać kilka miesięcy temu. Od urodzin Marty'ego. Napisał o urodzinach, że będą i że ma nadzieję, że przyjadę i to był ostatni list. Żadnego więcej. Nic w stylu: nawaliłeś, nie przyjechałeś, wszyscy czekali. Nic. Ani słowa więcej. Zły był? Wtedy?

\- Nie. - Sammy zaczął sobie przypominać. - Nie, nawet Amy się dziwiła, że tak dobrze sobie radzi. Ej, to przecież nic nie znaczy. Może po prostu uznał, że nie ma czasu na pisanie? Wiesz, on ma mnóstwo rzeczy na głowie poza... Uhm...

\- Mną.

\- Tobą. - Zgodził się. - W zeszłym roku otworzyliśmy szkołę, jest w zarządzie. Nadal bardzo często jeździ do schroniska, na pewno częściej niż kiedyś. Więcej jeździ do Crabtown, do Billings, parę razy byliśmy w Nowym Jorku. Ma jakieś wywiady, jakieś sesje promocyjne. Może po prostu nie ma czasu?

\- Po co? Terapia zajęciowa? - Dean opłukał ręce i twarz w kuchennym zlewie, otarł papierowym ręcznikiem. - Fejm i fani poprawiają mu nastrój?

\- Kasa.

\- Co: kasa? - Dean nie zrozumiał. - Robi to dla kasy? - Zdziwił się i nasrożył, kiedy Sammy potwierdził. - Czemu? Wataha ma pieniądze. Nie musi zarabiać. Chyba nie roztrwoniliście...

\- Nie. Nie o to chodzi. - Sammy mu przerwał. - Cas nie chciał ani grosza na budowę domu, na schronisko i na szkołę. Na nic. Powiedział, że nie weźmie ze smoków ani dolara.

Dean był w wyraźnym szoku i Sam prawie się roześmiał, widząc jego minę.

\- Ale... Ale są przychody z giełdy, z nieruchomości... Nie trzeba sprzedawać złota...

\- A ta giełda i nieruchomości, to z czego? - Sam pokręcił głową. - Aż taki nierozgarnięty ekonomicznie to nie jest. Odmówił od razu, nawet nie było jak go przekonywać... Bywa całkiem uparty, wiedziałeś?

\- No. - Przyznał ponuro, przypominając sobie te razy, kiedy robił to, co Cas chciał, bo ten mały drań zawsze go jakoś urobił. Płaczem, stękaniem, przymilaniem się, a czasem nie wiadomo kiedy Dean sam dochodził do wniosku, że to super pomysł (mając niejasne poczucie, że w jakimś momencie został _przekabacony_ , ale nie potrafił sobie tego momentu przypomnieć).

\- Sam wiesz, nie? Jak sobie coś wymyśli, to trudno go odwieść. - Roześmiał się. - Więc zapowiedział, że nie życzy sobie smoczego złota i musieliśmy uszanować. Chociaż udało nam się namówić go na kasę z tartaku. Poza tym Kev wykonuje akrobacje z fundacją. - Mrugnął. - Nie martw się. Dbamy, żeby nie wydawał więcej niż ma i żeby nie musiał z niczego rezygnować. _Cas's Cookies_ też nieźle prosperują. Większość rzeczy faktycznie finansuje z własnych przychodów.

Dean się uśmiechnął kątem ust.

\- Kto by pomyślał... Ten biedny, ślepy chłopak, który nie miał pojęcia jak się zapina pasy w samochodzie... - Westchnął z nostalgią i zachmurzył się nagle. Gdyby był na miejscu nie pozwoliłby mu pracować. Nie ma mowy. Cas nie powinien się starać o pieniądze, nawet jeśli chodziło o etyczny aspekt, mogli znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązania, nie eksploatować go ponad siły. Powinien siedzieć na tyłku w domu, z dziećmi. Wypoczywać.

\- Myślę, że dobrze mu zrobiło. - Sam prawie natychmiast odgadł jego myśli. - Siedzenie w domu tylko by mu przypominało o stracie. Wiesz, jakim zastrzykiem energii było chodzenie za tym, żebyśmy zrobili szkołę? Szkoda, że go nie widziałeś! Nie mógł przestać o tym mówić. Był bardzo podekscytowany. Jeździł z Martym i Grejpem, sprawdzał plany, wtrącał się w wystrój, rozmawiał z nauczycielami... - Dean zazdrośnie zauważył, jak twarz brata się rozjaśniła. - I jestem więcej niż pewny, że tylko dzięki niemu dostaliśmy tę pozytywną opinię stanowego departamentu oświaty. Teraz są wakacje, ale zobaczysz jesienią, jak to działa. Odkąd otworzyliśmy szkołę, miasto przyjęło dwanaście nowych rodzin z dzieciakami, łącznie prawie sześćdziesięciu mieszkańców. - Zauważył z dumą. - Wszystkie dostępne nieruchomości się wyprzedały, ludzie zaczęli remontować i budować domy, Meg potroiła obroty w sklepie. Ostatnio wspominała, że chce przerobić zaplecze na część sklepową, a zaplecze dobudować z tyłu.

\- Łał. No, kto by pomyślał. - Zgodził się z odrobiną goryczy. Jemu się zdawało, że to tartak podniósł miasteczko i ochronił przed upadkiem. A tu proszę, omega zwiększył populację i nie przez tradycyjne rodzenie szczeniaczków, tylko osiedla najbardziej obiecujących i wartościowych osadników: rodziny. Rodziny to rosnąca konsumpcja, rozwój usług, siła robocza, siła nabywcza. Ktoś otworzy zakład fryzjerski, ktoś pralnię, firmę remontowo-budowlaną, sklep z większym wyborem ubrań niż to co u Meg, która do tej pory skupiała się raczej na obsłudze drwali, pracowników tartaku i kierowców, a to mało wymagająca grupa. A tu pojawi się więcej młodych kobiet, dzieci, nastolatków... Tak, szkoła to było genialne posunięcie.

\- Poza tym... - Sam wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Słuchaj...

Usiedli przy kuchennej wyspie, nie zawracając sobie głowy nakrywaniem do stołu i zaczęli jeść.

\- Mamy też średnio proszonych gości. - Skrzywił się z niechęcią. - Coraz więcej alf przyjeżdża. Kręcą się, zglądają... Mamy oko na schronisko, ale jesteśmy trochę zaniepokojeni.

\- Zwiedzieli się o schronisku? Są agresywni? - Dean nastawił uszu. - Awanturują się? Szukają swoich omeg?

\- I nie... i tak... - Sammy przerwał jedzenie, zamyślił się. Poszedł do lodówki po piwo, otworzył im po jednym.

\- Co tak gadasz zagadkami?

\- No, bo... Okay. Mieliśmy taką dziewczynę. Rachel. Bardzo fajna. Dużo pomogła przy maluchach, kiedy... No, w każdym razie mieszkała w schronisku jeszcze do ubiegłych wakacji. Nawet coś się spotykała krótko z Gabem chyba, co najmniej kilka razy byli razem w Crabtown... - Spojrzał porozumiewawczo. - Ale jakoś chyba jednak im nie szło, Gabe jest chyba zainteresowany gdzie indziej... - Dodał tajemniczo. - No i nagle pojawił się ten Romeo - powiedział złośliwie. - I w dwa miesiące Rachel zabrała się i wyjechała z nim, z pięknym ugryzieniem i pierścionkiem na palcu.

\- Co? - Dean też przestał jeść. - Ugryzł ją?

\- Ostatnio przysłała zdjęcia, Cas nam pokazywał. Mieszkają gdzieś w Idaho. Facet jest hodowcą owiec, ma forsę. Rachel z brzuchem, mówi że jest szczęśliwa. - Pokiwał z namysłem. - Ten facet potem wpłacił okrągłą sumkę na schronisko. Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy.

\- Och.

\- No.

\- Czyli...

\- Właśnie. - Sammy wzruszył ramionami. - Potem jeszcze taka dziewczyna... Nie pamiętam jej imienia... Mary-Ann, czy jakoś tak... Była u nas bardzo krótko i też wylądowała w Idaho. Chyba mieszkają jakoś blisko siebie z Rachel. Jej alfa też jest ranczerem.

\- Wilk hodujący owce? - Dean roześmiał się i napił piwa.

\- Chyba zaczęliśmy być... - Sammy, jak to on, dobierał słowa z prawniczą ostrożnością. - Znani. Ze względu na specyficzną cechę demograficzną tej społeczności...

\- Szukają sobie omeg? - Dean przerwał mu, żeby się nie męczył z tym poprawnym politycznie bełkotem. - Jak w agencji matrymonialnej?

\- Cas zrobił kilka pogadanek na ten temat. Żeby nie wpadały z deszczu pod rynnę. Przygotowałem na jego prośbę szkic intercyzy, z którego mogą skorzystać. Każdej omedze wyjaśniamy, jak się zabezpieczyć finansowo i prawnie, jak sprawdzić, czy potencjalny narzeczony w miarę uczciwie przedstawia kim jest i jakie ma zamiary. Każda dostaje od nas specjalny numer alarmowy, na wszelki wypadek. Wystarczy zadzwonić, nie trzeba mieć forsy. - Wyliczał.

Najwyraźniej nowa sława ich nie cieszyła i dostrzegali zagrożenie, że jakieś obce alfy zaczną traktować schronisko jak sklepik z omegami, a prostolinijne i ufne omegi mogły zbytnio ryzykować, zbyt zauroczone i oszołomione możliwością powtórzenia losu ich idola, Casa, który stworzył szczęśliwy związek z alfą.

\- Mary-Ann wyjechała wiosną, na razie nie mamy sygnałów, żeby coś złego się działo, ale wiesz jak jest. Miesiąc miodowy, te sprawy... - Sammy grzebał w talerzu. - Teraz do wyjazdu szykuje się Deejion.

\- Kto?

\- Deejion. - Powtórzył Sammy. - Nie pytaj. Pierwszy raz widzę takie imię. Młodziutki chłopaczek. Cas się okropnie o niego boi, bo ma ledwie osiemnaście lat, ale on się podobno zakochał na zabój, alfa chodzi po ścianach, podpisał wszystkie dokumenty bez czytania i w dodatku obiecał, że na razie będą mieszkać w Crabtown, wynajął apartament w centrum i wije gniazdko, a Deejion przebiera nogami do ugryzienia. Mają to zrobić za dwa tygodnie, o ile wytrzymają, bo obaj są naprawdę napaleni. Coś jak wy na początku... Tylko Deejion tego chce. Bo Cas nie chciał. - Przypomniał bez zastanowienia i zaczął kasłać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co palnął. - Chcesz, tego... Może jeszcze?... - Zakręcił się z rumorem po kuchni, otwierając i zamykając szafki i grzebiąc w lodówce, żeby pokryć niezręczną sytuację. - O, ciastka, chcesz na deser? A może po jeszcze jednym piwku?

\- Piwo może być. - Dean gładko przełknął uwagę o tym, jak on był napalony, a Cas wcale. Przeszłości nie dało się zmienić, nie było sensu oszukiwać, że to wyglądało inaczej. - I to wszystko w ciągu ostatniego pół roku? Trzy ugryzienia?

\- Właśnie. Pierwszy ten ranczer z Idaho, potem jego kolega, teraz ten facet od Deejiona. A w mieście kręci się kolejnych dwóch obcych. Na razie przebiegło gładko, ale prędzej czy później trafią się jacyś w gorącej wodzie kąpani. A jak upatrzona omega nie odwzajemni zalotów? Boję się awantur. Chłopaki mają oko na schronisko, ale wszystkich nie upilnują, zwłaszcza że coraz więcej z nich zaczyna pracować.

\- Pracować? - Dean tym razem naprawdę się zdziwił. - Gdzie?

\- Choćby w sklepie. Meg zatrudnia dwóch pomocników ze schroniska. Płaci im marne grosze, jak to Meg...

\- Zawsze z niej była skąpa jędza. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale to im dobrze robi. Zdobywają nowe doświadczenia, Cas chce żeby umiały sobie poradzić także poza schroniskiem. Poza Pinewood. Ja też zatrudniam dziewczynę w biurze. Odbiera telefony, robi kawę, pilnuje papierów, takie tam... O, i zatrudniliśmy Bonnie w tartaku. Też do biura. Świetnie sobie radzi, wiesz? Naprawdę dobrze. Ash ją wyszkolił w jakichś programach, więc trzaska raporty sprzedażowe, zlicza godziny do wypłat... Kev nie może się jej nachwalić, bo jest bardzo sumienna i dokładna.

\- A jak jej szczeniaczek? - Zainteresował się, pamiętając z listów, że się urodził przed Martym. Nie pamiętał imienia.

\- Larry? - Sammy znów pojaśniał. - Okaz zdrowia. Bardzo pogodny chłopaczek. Oczko w głowie Asha. Żebyś widział, jak się nim zajmuje... Jak własnym.

\- To dobrze. A oni się starają? - Dean nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to go naprawdę interesuje. Że naprawdę ciekawi go, czy Bonnie, ta biedna, bita omega, którą Cas niemal dosłownie wyrwał z rąk złego alfy, a potem o którą się kłócili, czy pozwolić jej na aborcję, czy jest wreszcie szczęśliwa? Czy nie żałuje, że urodziła?

\- Chyba teraz zaczną, nie wiem. Pod kołdrę im nie zaglądam, ale malec ma już dwa lata, więc mogą. - Sammy znów usiadł przy ladzie, stawiając przed nimi miseczkę słonych precli i drugą z piklami, do piwa. - Ładna z nich para. Dogadują się. A raczej razem milczą. - Podniósł palec z rozbawieniem. - Ash zawsze trzymał się na uboczu, pamiętasz? A Bonnie też taka cichutka. Chciałbym zobaczyć kłótnię w ich wykonaniu... - Zarechotał. - Nie to, co wy. Ech, Dean... Przyznam się, że tęskniłem za tymi waszymi awanturami. Już wolałbym, żebyście sobie wygarnęli teraz, aż by się dach unosił... Żeby ci Cas rozbił wazę owsianki na łbie... Kilka szwów, a przynajmniej by się atmosfera oczyściła. - Westchnął znów. - Jesteś moim bratem i alfą. Nieważne, że odszedłeś. Bobby jest wspaniały i kocham go, ale nie porzuciłem nadziei, że wrócisz.

Dean zamrugał, gapiąc się na brata, wzruszony tym nagłym wyznaniem. Jakaś gula mu urosła w gardle. To były pierwsze tak życzliwe i pozbawione oskarżeń słowa, jakie usłyszał od powrotu.

\- Nie wiem, co Cas pisał w tych listach, ale jutro zbierz dupę w troki i jedź do nich. Do dzieciaków. Uciekanie nie pomoże, nie rozwiąże żadnych problemów. A jak teraz ich opuścisz...

\- Nie opuszczę. - Dean złapał go za rękę i ścisnął. - Nie opuszczę dzieci.

Sammy skinął i obaj przechylili butelki, pijąc, nie z pragnienia, ale żeby przerwać ten wstydliwy moment babskiego wzruszenia, które ogarnęło ich obu.

 

* * *

 

Ojciec nie przyjechał cały dzień, mimo obietnicy i nie zadzwonił, czy coś się stało i jakie ma plany. Dopiero koło południa zadzwoniła ciocia i wytłumaczyła, że chyba coś mu zaszkodziło na brzuch, źle się czuje, leży w łóżku i żeby się go nie spodziewali wcześniej niż jutro a może dopiero za kilka dni, zależnie w jakiej będzie kondycji.

Tatuś powiedział, że trudno, żeby sobie znalazły jakieś zajęcia i że zajmie się nimi wujek Gabe i ciocia Jo, bo on musi jechać do Crabtown coś załatwić. Bardzo się przy tym czerwienił i troszkę denerwował, ale nie tak lękliwie, jak przed czymś okropnym, tylko raczej jak przed czymś przyjemnym, gdy się myśli tylko o tym, czy wszystko się uda i nie można się doczekać, żeby się zaczęło. Po wczesnym obiedzie poszedł do siebie i zaczął się szykować a w niecałą godzinę dał im wszystkim po całusie, wsiadł do swojego continentala i pojechał.

Wujek chciał go odwieźć, ale tatuś go zbył i wujek jeszcze długo po jego odjeździe stał na werandzie zamyślony, z dziwną miną. Misiek też był jakiś nie w sosie i od rana szukał zwady, a już widok wystrojonego tatusia, który jechał do miasta nie wiadomo po co natchnął go złymi przeczuciami. Czy ten wyjazd i ten strój i to czerwienienie się miały coś wspólnego z ojcem?, pomyślał podejrzliwie i od razu się wkurzył. Czy rodzice coś knują za ich plecami? Tatuś coś za ładnie się ubrał i widać było, że jest podekscytowany. Jakby miał dostać prezent.

Czemu ojciec nie przyjechał? Został w mieście, tatuś tym się wcale nie przejął i pojechał... Przypadek? Misiek nie sądził.

Zamierzają spędzić popołudnie razem?

Tylko we dwóch?

Nie, Miśkowi to się wcale nie podobało. Z okna swojej sypialni widział, jak wracali z plaży: ojciec niósł tatusia na ramieniu, jak kiedyś. Trzymał swoją łapę na jego pupie i żartował z maluchami, biegającymi dookoła. Mali zdrajcy, nie rozumieli, że ojciec ich zostawił na trzy lata, nie dawał znaku życia i nie interesował się ich losem. Nawet nie był na pogrzebach! Wrócił, a oni po pierwszych dwóch spotkaniach zaczęli się z nim bawić i traktować jakby miał prawo przyjeżdżać. Jakby miał prawo tu być.

A nie miał. Według Miśka powinien trzymać się z daleka i najlepiej nigdy więcej się tu nie pojawiać. Wybrał? Wybrał. Tamtą idiotkę, to niech wraca do niej. Czego tu szuka? Czemu miesza maluchom w głowach? A okazuje się teraz, że nie tylko maluchom. Tatusiowi też. Głupek z niego, że mu wierzy. W ogóle omegi są głupie!, doszedł do wniosku. Claire przede wszystkim, biorąc pierwszy z brzegu przykład.

Starał się być dla niej miły, zwłaszcza kiedy dostała te swoje dziewczyńskie... _historie_... Wczoraj przy kolacji wręcz jej usługiwał, żeby było jej miło, a ona nic się nie odzywała, prawie na niego nie patrzyła, a gdy chciał z nią pograć na konsoli, to powiedziała, że już skończyła i poszła, więc został jak idiota z gamepadem w ręku, gapiąc się na ekran, bo gra wcale się nie skończyła, była dopiero w połowie questu i wyglądało, że Claire po prostu nie chciała z nim grać. Ani nawet siedzieć w jednym pokoju.

Nadal była zła o tamto? O to, co na nią nakrzyczał? Zresztą, wcale nie nakrzyczał, tylko coś tam sobie mruknął pod nosem, bo akurat mały Misiek wstał i trudno było w tej sytuacji zachowywać się jakby się nic nie stało! I o co ten cały foch?! Głupia! Nie to nie. Nie będzie się narzucał.

Jeszcze zatęskni.

Tymczasem  Jim wrócił z wycieczki z wujkiem Gabem i zadzierał nosa, bo dostał aparat fotograficzny. Też coś. Aparat. To tylko zdjęcia, byle komórką można je robić. Misiek uważał, że to nie jest teraz najważniejsza sprawa. Powinni raczej mieć oko na tatusia, bo jeszcze narozrabia i dopiero będzie!

Jak ojciec go ugryzie, to pozamiatane. Zaraz sobie zrobią szczeniaczka na zgodę i nie będzie dyskusji. Ojciec z nimi zamieszka, jakby nic się wcale nie stało, zacznie się rządzić, znów zostanie alfą...

Wszystko leży w rękach tatusia - jak on mu wybaczy, to reszta watahy, na czele z dziadkiem Bobbym i wujkami, też mu wybaczą. Już widać, że wujek Sammy dał się przekabacić i pozwolił mu zamieszkać z nim i ciocią Amy. Ojciec nie szuka innego domu, czy mieszkania, czyli albo nie jest pewien, czy zostanie na stałe, albo wie, że nie warto, bo za kilka tygodni się wprowadzi do ich domu tutaj na ranczu.

Może zaprosił tatusia na randkę?

Najpewniej.

Chcą to zachować w tajemnicy, żeby ich nie denerwować, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to już będzie za późno na interwencje. Przecież tatusiowi w ogóle nie można ufać w tych sprawach! Misiek doskonale pamiętał, jak ojciec ciągnął go za rękę na górę, na schodach się całowali, obijając od ściany i poręczy, zwalali obrazek, raz połamali stoliczek, który stał na półpiętrze, kilka razy się przewrócili, tatuś raz zwichnął nogę a innym razem ojcu pękła kość w nadgarstku. I nic to ich nie powstrzymywało! A rumor, jaki wyczyniali? Misiek się zastanawiał, jak Ellen i dziadziuś im na to pozwalali.

\- Patrz! Patrz! Zobacz, wydrukowałem wszystkie moje zdjęcia, patrz! - wrzasnął Jim, wpadając do salonu z grubym plikiem kartek. - Tu jest drozd, wujkowi się strasznie podoba i sobie zawiesi w pokoju! Patrz, a tu mrówka. Tu też mrówka. Mogę robić taki zoom, że wszystko widać! Mrówki, biedronki, a tu pająk... Patrz jak fajnie wyszedł. Na pajęczynie. - Pokazywał, szeroko gestykulując, pełen dumy i satysfakcji. - Widzisz?! Zobacz!

\- Dobra, widzę! - warknął z irytacją, próbując go wyminąć. Ostatnia rzecz na jaką teraz miał ochotę to wystawa głupich zdjęć tego smarkacza. - Daj mi spokój.

\- Co cię znowu ugryzło? Znowu się pokłóciłeś z Claire?

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie! - Palnął go w ucho. - Nie twoja sprawa!

\- Au! Nie bij! - Jim odepchnął starszego brata. - I przestań się tak rządzić! Nawet ona już ma ciebie dość! Już ma dość! Poznała się na tobie!

\- Nie wtrącaj się!

\- Sam się nie wtrącaj! - Zaczęli się szarpać i kopać, zwalili lampę, Jim się przewrócił, ale pociągnął za sobą Miśka, który nagle poczuł uderzenie wściekłości, że młodszy brat nie okazuje mu respektu, więc bez szczególnego wysiłku przytrzymał go, usiadł okrakiem i walnął w twarz. Raz i drugi i jeszcze jeden, a z każdym ciosem rosła w nim furia i oślepiający gniew, który prawie przysłaniał pole widzenia, rozmazywał kontury i barwy.

\- Ej! Ej! Co tu się dzieje! Co tu się dzieje?! - Przez mgłę przedarły się dźwięki, podniesione, surowe głosy i nagle Misiek pofrunął do góry, unoszony mocnym chwytem. Aż musiał potrząsnąć głową, żeby dojść do siebie.

Ojciec stał za nim, mocno go trzymając za ramiona, żelaznym uściskiem a na pobojowisku w salonie, wśród kawałków połamanego stolika i porozrzucanych drobiazgów siedział Jim, ocierając krew z nosa. Przy nim kucał wujek Gabe z chusteczką. Jim jedną ręką otarł czerwone smarki, a drugą dotknął leżącego koło kolana aparatu. A w zasadzie tego, co z niego zostało.

Misiek nie pamiętał, żeby go rozbił, ale może nie zauważył, że niechcący... może nadepnął? Może... Na pewno niechcący. Odetchnął głębiej, uspokajając się.

\- Zepsułeś go... Zepsułeś mój aparat... - Jim nie płakał, w jego głosie nie brzmiała złość czy żal, tylko niedowierzanie. Jakby wciąż nie mógł pojąć, że zostały tylko te pogięte resztki, kilka śrubek, jakiś mechanizm ze środka, złamana karta pamięci i pęknięta soczewka. - Mój aparat... Mój... aparat...

Wujek podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Miśka poważnie, bardzo poważnie. Objął Jima i pocieszył.

\- Kupimy inny. Lepszy nawet, bo wiesz, ja nie wiedziałem, czy ci się spodoba to robienie zdjęć i wybrałem taki najprostszy, wiesz? A teraz razem kupimy, pojedziemy do sklepu z wielkim działem dla profesjonalistów i wybierzemy coś porządnego. Okay?

\- Ale ten był dobry! - Jim znów otarł nos, z którego nadal ciekła krew i nie zwracając na to uwagi zaczął zgarniać dłońmi szczątki. - Dlaczego Misiek go popsuł?

\- Chodź, umyjemy się. Krew ci leci. Chodź. - Wujek odłożył garść tego, co zostało na siedzenie kanapy i podniósł Jima. - Na razie zajmiemy się twoim nosem, a potem aparatem, dobra?

\- Przepraszam, Jim! Przepraszam! - Misiek rzucił się, żeby ich dogonić, bo wreszcie dotarło do niego, co się stało, ale ojciec go przytrzymał w miejscu.

\- Daj mu chwilę. Niech ochłonie - powiedział, po czym ostrożnie zwolnił uścisk.

Misiek spojrzał na swoje ręce i na bałagan. Ale się porobiło. Nie chciał tak stłuc Jima. Nie chciał mu zniszczyć aparatu. Sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli.

\- To jego? - Ojciec podniósł jeden z wydruków. - Sam zrobił?

\- No.

Ojciec nic nie powiedział, tylko pokiwał głową. Widać było, że jest zaskoczony i... pod wrażeniem.

\- A co ty tu robisz? Ciocia Amy dzwoniła, że nie przyjdziesz. Że jesteś chory. - Misiek chciał zmienić temat, odwrócić uwagę od tego co się wydarzyło.

\- Pomyślałem, że wpadnę na chwilę. Zobaczę, co u was. Tatuś jest?

\- Nie ma. - Misiek przypomniał sobie podejrzenia i w pierwszej chwili odetchnął, a w drugiej zmarszczył i spiął. Jeśli tatuś nie jest z ojcem, to z kim?

\- Wyszedł! Pojechał continentalem! - Zaraportowała Joy, wyglądając zza framugi, węsząc i przyglądając się pobojowisku. Zza niej wychynęły dwie ciemne główki Marty'ego i Grejpfruta. Marty miał zaszklone, czerwone oczy, jakby chciał się rozbeczeć. Dean podszedł do nich, wziął go na ręce a Grejpfruta pogłaskał i przycisnął do nogi.

\- Nie rycz, bekso - zamruczał swoim najłagodniejszym tonem i dał maluchowi całusa w policzek. - Miś i Jim troszkę się pobili, ale zaraz tu posprzątamy i nie będzie śladu. Nic się nie stało. Chłopcy czasem się biją, wiesz?

\- Biją? - Marty objął go za szyję, drżąc z emocji. Grejpfrut i Joy wyglądali na znacznie spokojniejszych, więc Dean wysterował nimi do kuchni i posadził przy stole, odsuwając krzesło dla Grejpfruta i pomagając mu się wdrapać. Marty'ego nie sadzał, malec był jeszcze zbyt wystraszony. - Ciemu biją? Lobili balagan. Dzim ma klef! Dać plaślelek? - Przypomniał sobie.

\- Wujek Gabe się nim zaopiekuje. Nie trzeba plasterka, tylko musi się umyć i wysmarkać. - Wyjaśnił, zaglądając do spiżarni. - Dam wam sok i czereśnie. Chcecie?

\- No! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Joy i Grejpfrut.

\- Gdzie macie szklanki? - spytał, wracając do kuchni.

\- Ja podam! - Joy poderwała się z pomocą.

\- A co to się stało? - Jo zeszła z góry z koszem brudów do prania, a za nią Claire z drugim. - Gdzie Gabe?

\- Z Jimem w łazience. Mała sprzeczka między chłopcami. - Dean próbował załagodzić. - Misiek, weź to odkurz, żeby nikt nie nadepnął i nie wbił sobie drzazgi w piętę. Znając życie, byłby to tatuś. On ma wyjątkowy dar przyciągania kontuzji. - Roześmiał się do maluchów i do Joy. - A po co pojechał do miasta? - spytał niezobowiązująco, nalewając im sok i stawiając półmisek owoców.

\- Coś załatwić, nie mówił. Może na jakieś zakupy? - Jo odstawiła kosz i zaczęła pomagać Miśkowi, ale Dean złapał ją za rękę i odciągnął.

\- Misiek sam załatwi. Nie przeszkadzaj - powiedział łagodnie i Misiek odburknął, że owszem, sam sobie poradzi i żeby się tu nie plątali pod nogami. - Przywiozłem... - Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że Claire podnosi z podłogi pod ścianą bukiet białych i różowych piwonii. - A właśnie, macie jakiś wazon?

Claire skinęła i przeszła obok, żeby wstawić kwiaty do wody. Dean obejrzał się za nią i zerknął na Jo, podnosząc brwi.

Jo odpowiedziała uśmiechem i kiwaniem głowy. Dean zrobił minę mówiącą: _serio? O rany! Ale w sumie fajnie..._

\- Fiatki dla tatusia? - spytał Marty znacznie weselszym głosem. - Daś mu fiatki?

\- Dam mu kwiatki. Tatuś lubi kwiatki, będzie mu przyjemnie.

\- Nocnik. - Marty szybko przeszedł do bardziej naglącego tematu, szukając wzrokiem cioci, ale Dean zabrał go do łazienki osobiście. Przez ścianę słyszeli szum wody i smarkanie Jima. Marty już wiedział, jak sobie poradzić: koło szafeczki z papierem toaletowym i środkami do czyszczenia stał dość wysoki nocnik, na którym mógł wygodnie usiąść, ściągnął spodenki, majtki i zabrał się do rzeczy.

\- Zaczekam sobie w korytarzu, dobra? Drzwi są otwarte, jak coś, to wołaj. - Dean wycofał się dyskretnie. Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wyszli Jim i Gabe i Dean chciał zagadać do szczeniaczka, ale Gabe zagarnął go ramieniem i zabrał na górę.

\- Pupa! - krzyknął Marty i poderwał się, jak tylko zobaczył Deana. Śmiesznie wypiął pupkę, czekając na podtarcie i po podciągnięciu majtek pobiegł do kuchni, nie interesując się sprzątaniem zawartości nocnika.

\- Za tym tęskniłem najbardziej. - Westchnął przeciągle, opróżniając go do sedesu, spuszczając wodę i myjąc. W myślach zaklął, ale z rozbawieniem, bo właśnie te najprostsze czynności, cała ta uciążliwa krzątanina przy dzieciach to było to, czego naprawdę mu brakowało. Nie najbardziej ze wszystkiego, ale naprawdę tego _również_. Wciąż nie mógł w pełni uwierzyć, że Marty już ma dwa lata i te dwa lata umknęły bezpowrotnie. Pamiętał jaką panikę urządził Cas przy narodzinach Grejpfruta, a przy Martym? Był sam. Na szpitalnym łóżku, podłączony pod aparaturę, wśród personelu widzącego w nim jedynie rzadki przypadek anomalii chromosomowej. Cas zbył ten moment milczeniem, w jednym liście pisał, że źle się czuje i lekarze są zaniepokojeni pogarszającymi się wynikami, a w drugim, że nie pisał kilka dni, bo Marty się urodził. I tyle. Ani słowa więcej, jak to się odbyło.

Dean nie był gotów zapytać Amy o szczegóły. Czytanie tych listów go kompletnie wyżęło z sił. Nad niektórymi siedział dłużej, nad niektórymi krócej. Odłożył na bok dwie walentynki. Na pamiątkę. Żadnej nie podpisał Misiek, za każdym razem _był poza domem_ , jak informował Cas, pewnie dla osłodzenia faktu, że Misiek nie był zainteresowany dawaniem nieobecnemu ojcu czegokolwiek.

Umył ręce i wrócił do kuchni. Pocałował Claire w czoło i szepnął do ucha: _gratulacje, wróbelku_. Rozejrzał się za Miśkiem, ale chłopak najwyraźniej uwinął się z bałaganem i poszedł do siebie. Jo zaczęła szykować podwieczorek i spytała, czy zostanie.

\- Pójdę do Miśka. - Oznajmił. - Jego pokój to który?

\- Na końcu korytarza, od frontu. Na prawo od schodów. - poinformowała.

Dean obrzucił spojrzeniem maluchy skupione wokół stołu. Odetchnął i zaczął wspinać się na schody. Dziwnie było poruszać się po tym domu. Niby podobny w rozkładzie jak ich stary, ale jednak inny. Większy, wygodniejszy, dużo bardziej nowoczesny i... bardziej w stylu Casa. Bardziej rodzinny. Więcej było ozdób, zdjęć na ścianach, kwiatów w donicach, zasłon, wzorzystych, wielkich poduszek... Dean musiał przyznać, że było tu przytulnie, ale nadal obco. Podniósł pluszowego husky i odłożył na tapicerowaną ławeczkę pod oknem na półpiętrze.

Im bliżej był pokoju Miśka, tym zwalniał. Brał po uwagę, że Misiek może wcale nie chcieć z nim gadać. Może nie otworzyć. To by było upokarzające i trudne, odejść spod drzwi... Misiek. Pierwszy z ich szczeniaczków. Ten pierwszy, który wszystko zmienił, wszystko wywrócił nogami do góry. Który najpierw ich rozdzielił a potem scalił. Rany, pomyślał, sto lat temu siedzieliśmy w kuchni w tamtym domu, Miś w leżaczku na stole, Cas na kolanie, ćwicząc pisanie... Byli wtedy tak bezwstydnie szczęśliwi. On był. Spełniły się wszystkie jego marzenia, wszystkie co do jednego, chociaż statystycznie biorąc, graniczyło to z cudem. Miał omegę, miał szczeniaczka, omega zaczął widzieć, zaczęło im się układać w łóżku i poza nim. Cas był idealną mieszanką cudownie bezradnego i uległego wilczka, który był wdzięczny za każdy okruch czułości i troski, a jednocześnie gorzała w nim iskra, której Dean nie mógł przeoczyć ani zlekceważyć. Iskra, która sprawiała, że bywał nieobliczalny, irytujący i cholernie, niesamowicie pociągający.

Był o wiele lepszy niż Deana wyobrażenie o nim, kiedy go zobaczył. Dean początkowo myślał, że to po prostu piękny chłopiec, lalka, którą się będzie bawił w wolnych chwilach. A okazał się czymś znacznie więcej.  _K i m ś_ znacznie więcej.

Miś był idealnym połączeniem ich obu: silny alfa, lider pełen charyzmy i sprytu, a jednocześnie wrażliwy i potrafiący zjednać sobie innych nie siłą, a przyjaźnią i życzliwością, jak Cas. Z listów jednak wyłaniał się niepokojący i nieznany obraz wilczka pełnego gniewu, skłonnego do przemocy, gwałtownego. Cas się nie skarżył, ale między zdaniami Dean łatwo wyłapywał, że Bobby musiał go karcić i dyscyplinować, bo nawet Gabe i Sammy nie dawali sobie z nim rady. Rosnący nastolatek zapiekał się w złości, upierał, buntował, nie dawał nic sobie wytłumaczyć i przede wszystkim z jakiegoś powodu pozostawał w konflikcie z młodszym bratem.

Dean początkowo myślał, że może nie umiał sobie poradzić z tym, że Jim przeżył a Johnny nie, aż w jednym, jedynym miejscu Cas wspomniał, że ze wszystkich dzieci to Jim najbardziej mu przypomina Deana. Reszta miała ciemne włosy i charakterystyczne, niebieskie oczy - niemal firmowy znak genów Casa. Poza nim tylko Mary i John odziedziczyli Deana oczy, skłonność do piegów i leciutko rudawą poświatę brązowych włosów.

Może to była przyczyna niechęci Miśka? Zupełnie nieracjonalna, podświadoma, nielogiczna złość, gdy widział brata tak podobnego do znienawidzonego ojca i wyżywał się na nim, bo Dean był poza zasięgiem?

Trudno powiedzieć, ale sam przecież widział, jak stłukł malca. Co prawda Jim nie był tak wiele młodszy, ale jednak trzy lata robiły różnicę. Poza tym Misiek był alfą, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, szeroki w barach, znacznie górował nad jeszcze dziecięcą sylwetką Jima.

\- Mogę wejść? - Zapukał i zajrzał. Misiek półleżał na łóżku, oparty o poduszki, z wielkimi słuchawkami na uszach. - Mogę?

Dostrzegł go, może wyczuł, drgnął i ściągnął słuchawki.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Pogadać. Miś, zanim mnie wyrzucisz, do czego masz prawo, posłuchaj, tylko jedno zdanie. - Podniósł ręce w geście przyjaźni i uległości jednocześnie. - Nie popełniaj moich błędów. Mścij się na mnie, nie na bracie. Jim jest młodszy, możesz być dla niego wzorem, albo cię znienawidzi. Jak mnie. To już lepiej niech ja będę tym najgorszym, do nienawidzenia, okay? Tylko ja.

\- Teraz się przejmujesz Jimem? - spytał cierpko, siadając prosto. Nie wyprosił go, więc Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie było dnia, żebym o nim nie myślał. O tobie też, chociaż pewnie nie wierzysz. Ale wtedy na pogorzelisku powiedziano mi, że nie znaleźli już nikogo żywego... Że nikt się nie uratował z domu. Ty też mi nie powiedziałeś, chociaż mogłeś. - Bardzo starał się nie brzmieć z wyrzutem, nie chciał rozjątrzać konfliktu.

\- Myślałem, że wiesz! Zresztą, mogłeś sam sprawdzić! Ale miałeś nas gdzieś! - Rzucił słuchawkami przed siebie, prawie zleciały z łóżka.

\- Nigdy nie miałem was gdzieś, co ty gadasz?! - Pobladł. - Co ci się ubzdurało? To Gabe? Gabe wam nagadał głupot, tak? Nastawił przeciwko mnie, tak? Ciebie i Jima, _kanalia_... - mruknął do siebie.

\- Nikogo nie nastawił, nie musiał! Nie czepiaj się wujka, bo on akurat był z nami od początku, a ty? Gdzie byłeś, kiedy cię potrzebowaliśmy? Gdzie byłeś podczas pogrzebów Ellen, Mary i Johna? Co wtedy robiłeś ważniejszego? - Misiek skrzywił się z pogardą. - Bo jak tatuś prawie umarł, to jadłeś pizzę z tą kurwą!

\- MISIEK! - Dean sapnął z oburzeniem, nie poznając w tym wulgarnym, bezwzględnym nastolatku dawnego Misia. Miał być lepszym alfą, lepszym wilkiem niż Dean. Co się z nim stało? Gdzie się podział tamten rozsądny chłopak?

\- Co? Może nie?

\- Nie wszystko jest takie na jakie wygląda.

\- Och, pewnie. Teraz już wymyśliłeś jakąś historyjkę, że to wcale nie była dziwka, tylko informatorka i że pomagała ci pomścić Johna i Mary. - Misiek uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie a jego ton ociekał sarkazmem.

\- Nie muszę niczego zmyślać. - Podniósł koszulę i pokazał brzuch owinięty szeroko pasami bandaży. Skóra przy krawędzi elastycznej tkaniny marszczyła się brzydko i miała sinawy, ciemny kolor. Musiała wyglądać okropnie pod spodem. Misiek przyglądał się z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i fascynacji.

\- To... po smoku? - spytał niby chłodno, ale jednak z zaciekawieniem.

Ojciec kiwnął głową i uznając, że dość się już napatrzył, opuścił ubranie.

\- Wtedy... Gdybym nie skłamał... - Misiek się zawahał, ściszył głos. - Wróciłbyś? Ze mną? Do tatusia?

\- Wróciłbym, ale bym nie został. - Dean wytrzymał ostre spojrzenie chłopca, który poderwał się ze złością na te słowa, jakby chciał go uderzyć, albo wyjść, albo go wygonić z pokoju. Albo wszystko na raz. - Miałem sprawy. Nie to co myślisz. Nie pizza i... inne. Chciałem zabić smoki, które mogły jeszcze się mścić. Najpierw tego konkretnego, a potem dwa inne, które okradliśmy. Nie powinniśmy ich zostawiać przy życiu... - Zamyślił się. - To był błąd, za który drogo zapłaciłem.

\- Może nie powinniście ich w ogóle okradać?

\- Może. - Dean nie chciał się sprzeczać. - Stało się. Każdy z nas musiał zrobić to, co należało. Twój tatuś zaopiekował się Martym i sam przeżył. Spisał się więcej niż dzielnie. Wy też. Ty i reszta. A ja poszedłem po smoki, bo tylko ja mogłem, tylko ja powinienem ryzykować. Misiek?

\- No?

\- Zwątpiłem w nas. W naszą rodzinę. - Ojciec usiadł na krześle przy biurku, obrócił się twarzą do łóżka. Oparł dłonie na udach, szeroko rozstawiając łokcie. Wydawał się jednocześnie potężny i... pokonany. - Myślałem, że tatuś będzie szczęśliwszy z Charliem. Uwierzyłem ci, bo _chciałem_ uwierzyć. Chciałem wierzyć, że Cas... tatuś... wyjedzie i będzie szczęśliwszy. Rozumiesz?

\- Bez ciebie?

Ojciec zacisnął szczęki i schylił głowę.

\- Bałem się z nim zobaczyć. Bałem się, że mnie spyta, czemu pozwoliłem na to wszystko. Czemu go zawiodłem. Miałem się wami opiekować i zawiodłem i było mi wstyd. Kiedyś mu obiecałem, że nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby coś mu się stało, że będę się nim opiekować i byłem tak... - Poszukał odpowiedniego słowa. - Byłem tak zadufany i strasznie głupi, że naprawdę wierzyłem, że zawsze go ochronię. Że będzie ze mną bezpieczny, tylko ze mną. Wierzyłem w to i jemu kazałem w to wierzyć. I zawiodłem. Więc kiedy mi powiedziałeś, że pojechał do Nowego Jorku, pomyślałem: może tam będzie szczęśliwszy. Może powinienem mu na to pozwolić.

\- Nie pojechał. I nie był szczęśliwy.

\- Wiem. Wiem. - Ojciec podparł policzek na dłoni. - Teraz wiem. Misiek, nie nadrobię tych trzech lat nigdy. Zaczyna do mnie docierać, że choćby bardzo się starał, nie wynagrodzę wam tego. Nawet nie wiesz, jak strasznie żałuję, że nie było mnie z wami, że nie widziałem, jak Marty się rodzi, jak Grejpfrut i Joy wyrastają z bąbli na takie duże wilczki. Ja ich prawie nie znam. - Przyznał z pokorą, dziwną u takiego wilka. Misiek słuchał, bo nie tego się spodziewał. Spodziewał się wyrzutów i pogadanki, że zepsuł Jimowi aparat, spodziewał się, że ojciec zechce pokazać jaki jest ważny i korzystając z okazji natrze mu uszu. - Was nie znam. Kiedy się rozstaliśmy...

\- Kiedy uciekłeś.

\- Kiedy wyjechałem... Byliście mali. Teraz widzę was, poznaję, ale jesteście... Tacy duzi. _Jacyś_. Macie swoje przyzwyczajenia, wspomnienia, których nie dzielimy, ulubione potrawy, których nie znam, filmy, piosenki, ubrania... Nie miałem pojęcia, że Jim interesuje się fotografią i robi takie piękne zdjęcia!

\- Ja też nie, a mieszkam tu. - Rzucił z przekąsem. Obaj milczeli dłuższą chwilę, badając się wzrokiem i węsząc. - Chcesz z nim być znowu? Z tatusiem? Chcesz do niego wrócić? Nie tylko do nas, do niego też?

Ojciec trochę się rozluźnił, wyprostował. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, odważnie i szczerze.

\- Nadal go kocham.

\- A wiesz, że zaczął się z kimś spotykać?

\- Z kim? - Dean nagle zrobił się czujny i spięty, podjechał krzesłem na kółkach do krawędzi łóżka, nachylił się i chwycił Miśka za nadgarstek. - Jak to: spotykać? Ciocia Amy nic mi nie mówiła, że ktoś się kręci!

\- Może nie wie?

\- A ty wiesz?

Misiek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro ty go nie pilnowałeś, to ja pilnuję - powiedział sucho. - Dziś się wystroił i zaraz po trzynastej pojechał do miasta. Sam, swoją złotą strzałą... - Zażartował lekko. - Wujek chciał go odwieźć, ale się nie zgodził. Myślałem, że się umówiliście za naszymi plecami.

\- Jechałem przez Pinewood i nie widziałem nigdzie continentala. - Ojciec wstał, podszedł do okna, patrząc na trawnik przed domem i linię brzegową jeziora. - Ciocia Jo wspomniała, że może pojechał do Crabtown na zakupy? - Zerknął przez ramię pytająco, chcąc znać zdanie Miśka.

\- Zawsze zabiera któreś z nas. Głównie maluchy: Grejpfruta i Marty'ego. Nie lubi się z nimi rozstawać. A zakupy robi zawsze z którąś z cioć.

\- Może pojechał do cioci Jess na badania? - Podsunął kolejne rozwiązanie zagadki.

\- Może. - Misiek nie wydawał się przekonany, a nawet pokręcił głową. - Ale wyglądał coś za wesoło, wiesz? Od razu mi się skojarzyło, że jedzie na jakieś miłe spotkanie.

\- Miłe? I pomyślałeś, że ze mną? - Ojciec się roześmiał trochę gorzko. - Prawie się do mnie nie odzywa.

\- Może jakbyś z nim pogadał, zamiast wciskać mu kwiaty... - Misiek sam nie wierzył, że to mówi, że udziela ojcu _rad_ jak postąpić z tatusiem.

\- A co złego w kwiatach?

\- W kwiatach nic, ale nie sądzisz, że po trzech latach zasługuje na coś więcej? - Dźwignął się z łóżka.

\- Chciałem... małymi kroczkami... - Zasępił się. - Lubił kwiaty, zawsze... To myślałem, że na początek...

Misiek tylko patrzył i Dean pokiwał głową z nagłym zrozumieniem.

\- Fakt. Tani chwyt. - Przyznał. - Ale serio myślisz, że się z kimś spotyka?

Misiek się zastanowił.

\- To bardziej twój problem niż mój - powiedział zimno, zaplatając ramiona na torsie. Dean nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Jak wyrósł. Jaki się zrobił... doroślejszy.

\- Zobaczymy, jak się potoczy sytuacja.  - Uciął niewygodny temat. - A co zrobisz z Jimem?

\- Załatwię to. Odkupię mu ten aparat. Przeproszę. - Podniósł brwi lekko kpiąco, jakby chciał spytać: no i co? Dasz mi klapsa, czy jak?

\- Razem możemy kupić. Dołożę się. - Zaoferował, sprytnie wykorzystując okazję, by upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. - Zrobimy mu niespodziankę? Taki naprawdę super, z bajerami. Co?

Misiek rozważał propozycję.

\- Dobra. Kiedy?

\- Jutro? - Kuł żelazo póki gorące. - Żeby Gabe nas nie ubiegł.

\- Dobra. Jutro. - Zgodził się chłopak.

Dean został na podwieczorek, trochę się pobawił z maluchami, zerkając na zegar i czekając kiedy Cas wróci, ale nie wrócił ani na kolację, ani na dobranockę i Dean niechętnie się pożegnał, nie chcąc nadużywać gościnności. Zaparkował w Pinewood tak, żeby nie przegapić continentala i postanowił zaczekać w wozie, aż się pojawi.

Nie to, żeby śledził Casa. Po prostu... martwił się o niego. Tak, martwił.

 

 

 


	184. ODDALENI

Kochani, kochane

niestety ostatnio mam jakiś straszny brak czasu i weny (wścieklica w pracy i w ogóle stresy), więc chwilowo muszę się oddalić od pisania na jakiś tydzień, dwa...

Przy okazji tego urlopu zapraszam Was do przeczytania starszych dwóch tekstów, w których Dean i Cas też mają dzieci (córki: Mary i Hannę) i strasznie im się nie układa, Cas się wyprowadził, Dean okropnie pije, są przygody, wzruszenia i chyba to, co lubicie :)

link do tego opowiadania jest tu (dla tych, co nie czytali):   http://archiveofourown.org/works/2711984/chapters/6070421

Ja postaram się jak najszybciej wrócić z Oczami i Martym, jak się uporam z tak zwaną szarą codziennością ;)

Pozdrawiam,

Saxnas

 


	185. CICHA WODA

Mijały godziny, zaczęło zmierzchać i nadszedł wieczór. Pinewood zaczęło zamierać. Meg zamknęła swój sklep. Jody przeniosła się z biura szeryfa na parterze do swojego mieszkanka na piętrze i krótko krzątała się po kuchni, pewnie szykując jakąś kolację. Główna ulica opustoszała i pociemniała. Dean po namyśle przeparkował wóz w bardziej dyskretne miejsce, tak aby nie rzucać się w oczy, przyniósł sobie od Benny'ego burgera, frytki i piwo, żeby solidnie zatankować, bo może będzie czekać tu do rana. Z każdym kwadransem był bardziej zdeterminowany, żeby ~~przyłapać~~ zobaczyć z kim Cas się spotkał i co mu zajęło tyle czasu, że jeszcze nie wrócił. Od nadmiaru pomysłów, co Cas teraz mógł robić Dean omal oszalał i dla odwrócenia uwagi zaczął myśleć o czymś innym.

Ale jego myśli wciąż wracały do omegi, więc przynajmniej zaczął szukać czegoś, co było mniej wkurzające od wyobrażeń konkurencyjnego wilka wgryzającego się w gładki, nieoznaczony kark. Odgonił te natrętne wyobrażenia, skupiając się na czymś równie intensywnym, lecz daleko przyjemniejszym: przypomniał sobie tę noc, pierwszą gdy zjawił się Miś. Wówczas jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że Miś to Miś, po prostu był szczeniaczkiem, jeszcze zupełnie bez imienia, któremu przyglądali się z zachwytem i niedowierzaniem. Cas obudził się około drugiej nad ranem, nieco wzmocniony kilkoma godzinami wypoczynku, ale wciąż blady i jakby odrętwiały, a mimo to od razu zwlókł się z łóżka, by podreptać do kołyski.

\- Kładź się. - Dean stanowczo go przytrzymał i wskazał poduszkę.

\- Ale szczeniaczek...

\- Podam ci go, kładź się. Chcesz pić? Jeść?

\- Daj maluszka! Chcę go zobaczyć! - Wyciągnął ramiona i Dean od razu spostrzegł, że drżą. Amy uprzedzała, że będzie słaby, bo to ogromny wysiłek dla organizmu. A Ellen zdążyła urządzić pogadankę wychowawczą, jak Dean ma teraz postępować z omegą: obchodzić się jak z jajkiem, delikatnie, nie stresować, nie straszyć i broń Pierwszy Wilku dobierać się przez co najmniej sześć tygodni, bo mu ręce osobiście poprzetrąca i nogi powyrywa wiadomo skąd.

Dean obiecał, że będzie grzeczny, palcem go nie tknie i w ogóle co sobie Ellen uważa, przecież sam rozumie. Jakoś tak przy tym czuł, że omedze teraz włos z głowy nie może spaść, bo Ellen roztoczyła nad nim osobistą opiekę, a narażając się jej, narażał się Bobby'emu, Jo i pewnie reszcie chłopaków, którzy ją uwielbiali (poza tym polubili tego wilczka i już nie był dla nich jakimś tam obcym przybłędą, fanaberią alfy tylko członkiem ich stada), zaś o pani szeryf, Franku i Amy nawet nie wspominał, żeby sobie ciśnienia nie podnosić, bo ta niechlubna trójca odpowiadała przecież za porwanie Casa równiutko dziewięć miesięcy wcześniej. No, porwanie, nie porwanie, nie czepiając się szczegółów, pomogli mu uciec i Dean wiedział, że gdyby tylko Cas mrugnął, znów by go zabrali i tyle by go zobaczył. Jego i malca.

A malec... Rany, Dean wąchał go i wąchał w upojeniu. Z zapartym tchem przyglądał się malutkim łapeczkom, pyszczkowi, uszkom i dokładnie sobie obejrzał siusiaczka plus okolice, upewniając się, że to samczyk, któremu nic nie brakuje (i nie ma żadnych extra dodatków). Nie z obawy, że odziedziczył wyjątkowość Casa, ale myśl, że to syn i prawdopodobny dziedzic napawała go taką dumą i błogością, że omal fruwał.

\- Chłopiec? - Cas rozwinął pieluszkę i równie wnikliwie zbadał co też kruszynka ma między nóżkami. - Uff. Chłopiec!

\- Chłopiec - burknął z udawanym zniecierpliwieniem. - A bo co? Myślisz, że zwykłego chłopaka nie umiem zrobić?

Cas zapiął pieluszkę i śpioszki i bardzo delikatnie pomiział noworodka po brzuszku.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić. - Usprawiedliwił się, najwyraźniej zadowolony z oględzin. Dean objął go ramieniem i razem nachylili się nad dzieckiem.

\- Jest idealny - mruknął. - Zauważyłeś? Ma niebieskie oczy.

\- Tak? - Cas z trudem oderwał wzrok od zawiniątka i zerknął na alfę.

\- Idealne. - Dean też na niego zerknął, uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w policzek. Niewinnie, według instrukcji Ellen. - Byłeś bardzo dzielny.

\- Nie miałem wyjścia... - Westchnął odrobinę bezradnie, gładząc małą stópkę śpiącego dzidziusia. _Ich_ dzidziusia.

\- Co nie umniejsza dzielności. - Alfa odchrząknął, chcąc ukryć wzruszenie. - Dziękuję.

To dziwne, ale kiedy wszedł do sypialni kilka godzin temu, aż cofnął się w progu od intensywnych i niepokojących woni, w tym krwi, ale to był słaby ślad, widocznie nie było jej wiele. Zresztą Ellen natychmiast go uspokoiła, że wszystko przebiegło jak należy, podręcznikowo i bez żadnych komplikacji. Ani Jessie ani Amy nie rozumiały, czemu się krzywił i rozglądał, węsząc, ale Ellen z uśmiechem powiedziała: lepiej się przyzwyczajaj. Tak właśnie pachnie bycie tatą.

Dean przesunął palcami po kierownicy, wspominając tamtego siebie. Ależ był durny! Młody i strasznie durny. Nic nie wiedział i w głębi duszy trochę się tego wszystkiego bał. Nagle jego kawalerska, super-męska sypialnia z szufladą pełną prezerwatyw i tubek lubrykantów w różnych smakach zapełniła się mnóstwem zupełnie niekawalerskich przedmiotów w rodzaju dziecięcych kocyków, pieluszek i miniaturowych ubranek dla takich popisujących krasnoludków, butelek bynajmniej nie po Jacku Danielsie tylko z mlekiem, smoczków, puchatych  kapci omegi, puchatego szlafroka omegi, babskich produktów higienicznych (Dean dopiero przy bliźniętach oswoił się z nimi całkowicie i wręcz nauczył co do czego służy i jak się stosuje), należących do omegi oraz jego rysowanek, w których ćwiczył pisanie. Zdarzało mu się wyciągać z pościeli grzechotki, gryzaki, pokruszoną kredę, pogubione klocki, rozgniecioną plastelinę...

Ascetycznie nagie ściany zapełniły się zdjęciami roześmianych berbeci i roześmianego omegi. Dean przypomniał sobie, jak Ellen na początku narzekała, że Cas nie miał własnych ubrań i opróżniła dla niego jedną z Deana komód... Z czasem to rzeczy omegi zajęły trzy z pięciu z nich, a jakby tego było mało grzebał w szufladach alfy, podbierając mu t-shirty i obszerne, flanelowe koszule. Sypialnia Deana stała się _ich_ sypialnią, a obecność omegi była wyraźniejsza niż obecność alfy.

Zanim Cas się zjawił, sypialnia pachniała najwyżej woskiem do podłóg i wodą po goleniu. Te czasy nie wróciły nigdy. Odkąd przywiózł go z cukierni i Cas się wprowadził z powrotem i na dobre, zaczęło tam pachnieć kwiatami, ciasteczkami, ~~seksem,~~ omegą (inaczej w różne dni miesiąca, a już podczas pełni to w ogóle szaleństwo), a potem jeszcze mlekiem, talkiem, biszkoptami i owocowymi szamponami. I co jakiś czas _tym_. Ogromnym stężeniem hormonów, bombą emocji, adrenaliną i oksytocyną, wodami płodowymi, łożyskiem i nowym szczeniaczkiem. Dean za pierwszym razem czuł się tym przytłoczony i onieśmielony. Nagle jego status nic nie znaczył, wszystko kręciło się wokół omegi. Położna, Jessie, Amy i Ellen wkroczyły na jego osobiste terytorium, rozłożyły wokół masę sprzętu i kręciły się wokół łóżka z zaaferowanymi minami, reagując na każde piśnięcie i każdy grymas omegi. Dean w strategicznym momencie usunął się po angielsku, żeby nie przeszkadzać (wersja oficjalna) i nie zemdleć (wersja utajniona).

Potem się nauczyłem!, pomyślał z satysfakcją i rozbawieniem nad własną, ówczesną naiwnością. Kiedy Cas zasnął a Jessie i położna pakowały te swoje medyczne manele do auta, Ellen zmieniała maleństwu pierwszą pieluszkę, Bobby wziął Deana na stronę i szorstko pogratulował. Napili się odrobinę whisky i pokiwali głowami, rozumiejąc się bez słów. W zadumie pożegnali to, co odchodziło w przeszłość, ale też na swój milczący sposób stary alfa powitał go w gronie, do którego Dean, chociaż przewodził tej wielkiej rodzinie, wcześniej nie należał.

Zrozumiał wtedy i jeszcze lepiej rozumiał dziś, że z narodzeniem Miśka przekroczył niedostępny wcześniej próg, awansował na prawdziwego, nie tytularnego ojca. Został tatą małego szczeniaczka i to w jakiś sposób miało o wiele większą wagę niż bycie alfą watahy dorosłych wilków. Nikt mu tego nie wyjaśniał, Dean sam to sobie przemyślał, że w przypadku omegi i malucha niektóre zasady zarządzania nie mają zastosowania. No, bo czy powie rozrabiającemu szkrabowi, że jak nie chce słuchać to wolna droga? Nie, to zupełnie nie wchodziło w grę. W przypadku omegi tym bardziej, bo mógłby faktycznie zapakować torbę i sobie pójść, choćby do Franka, a Dean już wiedział na pewno i wcale nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać, że taka opcja nie wchodziła w grę.

Dość miał tych paru miesięcy bez omegi. Na szczęście Cas też nie chciał się rozstawać i miał na głowie tyle nowych spraw do ogarnięcia, że oferowane przez alfę poczucie bezpieczeństwa przyjmował z wdzięcznością i odpłacał względnym posłuszeństwem i bezwzględną miłością. A przy tym był tak rozkosznie _omegowy_! Właśnie taki, jak alfa lubił! Naiwny, prostolinijny, czasem aż głupiutki i strasznie niedoświadczony.

Jedno z ulubionych wspomnień Deana to Cas rozciągnięty na brzuchu, z wysuniętym koniuszkiem języka, skoncentrowany na książce z obrazkami. Odkąd odzyskał wzrok pilnie nadrabiał niedostatki wiedzy i wykształcenia i Dean był zaskoczony, jak dziwne pytania potrafił zadawać. Kiedyś urządził ryk i szlochy, bo Ellen kazała mu przynieść śpioszki w biedronki, a on zapomniał jak wygląda biedronka. Wywalił prawie wszystkie Miśkowe ubrania na dywan, zawodząc: nie wiem, które! Nie wiem, które! Nigdy nie widziałem biedronki! Nie widziałem biedronki!, szlochał, międląc w palcach bawełniany kaftanik. Dean pół godziny musiał go uspokajać i obiecywać, że trochę cierpliwości i na pewno się znów nauczy rozpoznawać biedronki, serduszka, słoneczka i pięć milionów innych rzeczy.

Cas nadal chlipiąc odpowiedział, że serduszka i słoneczka przecież są łatwe i nie jest aż taki głupi! Czy Dean uważał, że jest głupi? Zerknął podejrzliwie, gotów znów się rozpłakać, tylko z innego powodu. Dean wkrótce przekonał się, że tych powodów było multum. Gdy Cas był w nastroju, potrafił popłakać się i rozżalić z byle czego. Ale był też taki ufny i ciekawski i pełen entuzjazmu; co jakiś czas pytał na przykład: jak wygląda samolot? Narysujesz samolot? Więc Dean brał od niego kredkę i rysował krzywo i niezdarnie a to samolot, a to motylka, a to most, bo Cas wiedział, że most łączy dwa brzegi rzeki, ale chciał wiedzieć jak to _wygląda_.

Włączał mu Animal Planet, kanały historyczne, popularnonaukowe i podróżnicze, żeby omega wreszcie mógł _oglądać_ świat, a poza tym już od wiosny co jakiś czas zostawiali malca na kilka godzin pod opieką Ellen a sami wyprawiali się w las lub w góry, żeby Cas mógł podziwiać przyrodę, a przy okazji... No, cóż... mogli nacieszyć się sobą.

Dean się bardzo szeroko do siebie uśmiechnął na te wspomnienia. Rany, ależ mu tego brakowało! Ależ tęsknił za omegą przez te cholerne trzy lata. Za _tym_... OOOHHH!

Aż warknął, tęsknie i z irytacją jednocześnie.

Nie, o tym też nie trzeba myśleć.

Uciekł znów we wspomnienia, te ulubione, które pomogły mu przetrwać najtrudniejsze chwile. Cas biegający boso za dzieciakami. Siedzący z nimi na placu zabaw... Dean czasem stawał w oknie gabinetu podczas tych nudnych narad z Kevinem i Sammym o finansach rodziny i gapił się na niego, jak buduje z maluchami piaskowe budowle, zjeżdża ze zjeżdżalni i wdrapuje się na drabinki. Nie kłamał, reklamując się na początku, że umie opiekować się staruszkami z lumbago i małymi dziećmi. Ellen nie musiała go uczyć jak zmieniać pieluszki, doskonale sobie radził też z większymi brzdącami, z pogodą przyjmując ich rozrabianie i hałasy. Aż czasem Dean musiał interweniować, żeby za bardzo nie właziły mu na głowę, zwłaszcza gdy chłopcy podrośli i zaczęli urwisować z niespożytą, wilczą energią.

Owszem, sprzeczali się, owszem, padały gorzkie słowa, miewali ciche dni i karczemne awantury, Dean potrafił przypomnieć sobie niejedną i oddałby cały smoczy skarb wciąż pochowany tu i ówdzie, to w jaskiniach, to w lesie i w górach, żeby Cas znów się na niego wydarł, jak za starych czasów. Żeby wyrzucił z siebie te bolesne złogi i żółć, która zbierała się przez ten czas. Był gotów wysłuchać wszystkiego, pokajać się, posypać głowę popiołem, byle tylko już zburzyć ten mur chłodnej uprzejmości.

Wcześniej miał nadzieję, że jakoś sobie wydepcze znów jego względy, polepszając relacje z dzieciakami, mimochodem i niezauważenie odbuduje je również z nim, ale informacja Miśka była jak cios w szczękę.

Spojrzał na zegarek i przeciągnął się nieco, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji. Kłąb serwetek i resztka frytek wylądowały na siedzeniu pasażera. Nie dbał o bałagan. To nie była Impala, mógł tu śmiecić do woli bez wyrzutów sumienia.

Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

A jeśli Cas się już zaangażował? Jeśli... jeśli... Dean aż się zadławił w panice, że mógł się... to słowo nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. Przez myśl.

Zakochał.

Może się zakochał. Znów. Drugi raz. W kimś innym... Nie w nim. Nie. NIE. NIE. NIE. NIE. NIENIENIENIENIENIENIENIE... Niemożliwe.

Zdecydował, że odmawia przyjęcia tego do wiadomości. Niemożliwe. Cas był wściekły, zły, rozgoryczony, smutny, rozżalony, Ale na pewno nie zainteresowany kimś innym. Misiek na pewno się pomylił i cała ta przedłużająca się wyprawa do Crabtown na pewno ma jakieś rozsądne i całkiem zwyczajne wytłumaczenie. Całkiem zwykłe, nie niepokojące i nie związane z jego życiem uczuciowym powody. Zakupy. Może jakieś prezenty? Może chodziło o jakąś niespodziankę, dlatego wybrał się sam? Może przy okazji wpadł do Jess, albo do tego swojego SPA na kilka zabiegów poprawiających nastrój? Dean zaczął oddychać wolniej, równiej, przypominając sobie, że Cas czasem zabierał Ellen na kilka godzin do miasta - wracali oboje (czasem po drodze zabierali też Jody i Amy) w świetnych humorach, wypoczęci, wypachnieni...

Na pewno to. Na pewno. Odetchnął z ulgą. Misiek się nie zna. Jest spostrzegawczy i bystry, jasna sprawa, ale niepotrzebnie zasiał niepokój. Dean powinien lepiej wiedzieć, znał Casa na wylot, jak własną kieszeń. Cas był jego na zawsze, nawet jeśli teraz się oddalili od siebie, nawet jeśli potrzebowali czasu i cierpliwości, żeby znów do siebie wrócić, to nikt inny nie miał czego u niego szukać.

Cas był jego. Mieli dzieci. Przeszłość, wspomnienia, nadal byli małżeństwem, Cas nadal nosił obrączkę, pozwalał mu spotykać się z dziećmi, przyjeżdżać, nie robił wymówek, był uprzejmy i łagodny i po prostu potrzebowali czasu, potrzebowali więcej takich dni jak nad jeziorem, tylko oni i dzieci i z czasem na pewno się zbliżą, na pewno, prędzej niż się teraz wydaje - przekonywał sam siebie, siadając prosto za kierownicą.

Bez sensu tu wypatrywać Continentala, powinien zawrócić i podjechać do Sama i Amy, wyspać się porządnie a jutro pojechać w kolejne odwiedziny i wtedy się przekona, że Cas ma świeżo ostrzyżone włosy, gładziutko opiłowane paznokcie i z całą pewnością różowiutkie i wymasowane pięty po ekstra zabiegach u ulubionej pedikiurzystki. Po prostu potrzebował relaksu.

I... może... Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie kącikiem ust. Może uznał, że zrobi się na bóstwo? Może chciał trochę się podpicować przed kolejnym spotkaniem? Hm?

To miało sens.

To miało sens!, pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. Cas lubił wyglądać ładnie dla niego. Kładł sobie plastry ogórka na oczy, wklepywał krem w policzki i kręcił zalotnie tyłkiem, gdy chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Klepnął się w udo. Tak! To na pewno było to. Cas chciał się jutro zaprezentować i stąd ta wyprawa do miasta. Nowa nadzieja wlała się w serce Deana. Oczywiście omega uda, że się wcale a wcale nie stara, będzie go ignorować, ale Dean swoje wiedział. Misiek mógł uważać kwiaty za tanie gesty, ale co on tam wie? Jest jeszcze smarkaczem. Jeszcze się musi sporo nauczyć o omegach.

Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, gdy błysnęły światła z naprzeciwka i znajomy, wydłużony kształt minął go wolno po czym zaparkował niedaleko knajpy Benny'ego. Ktoś wysiadł zza kierownicy i nie był to Cas.

Dean nie gasząc silnika wysiadł, czując jak gwałtownie podnosi mu się ciśnienie.

Z drugiej strony, z miejsca pasażera, wysiadł Cas. Od razu go poznał, mimo dzielącej odległości. Zaczął iść w ich stronę, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Cas obszedł auto, podczas gdy obcy facet podszedł do drugiego zaparkowanego wozu i zajrzał do środka. Cas miał coś w ręku, jakiś pakunek i przez chwilę coś razem układali, podawali sobie i chowali na tylne siedzenie.

Dean słyszał w uszach własne tętno, zagłuszające wszelkie inne dźwięki a obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, tak był zdenerwowany i wściekły.

\- Cas! Cas! - krzyknął krótko, ostro i omega odwrócił się gwałtownie, prawie upuszczając tekturowe pudełko.

\- Dean? - wyjąkał, kompletnie zaskoczony. Chrząknął i spojrzał na towarzysza. - Yyy... To Dean - szepnął teatralnie. Facet zabrał pudełko z jego rąk, wsadził sobie pod pachę i wolną dłoń wyciągnął do powitania.

\- A! Dean! - powiedział jakoś tak, jakby dużo się o nim nasłuchał. - Peter. Peter O'Brian.

Dean zamrugał, patrząc to na niego, to na Casa. Niuchnął, ignorując wyciągniętą rękę.

\- Tak, więc... - Peter chrząknął, cofając dłoń. Niezręczny moment, pomyślał, ale rozumiał sytuację. Cas nie opowiadał wiele o Deanie, właściwie prawie nic, ale coś tam jednak między wierszami się przesączało. - My... Cas? - Zwrócił się pytająco. - Może wezmę to do motelu i zaraz cię odwiozę?

\- Chyba sam pojadę... - odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Piłeś...

\- Piłeś! - odezwali się jednocześnie, Peter łagodnie a Dean zszokowany i wkurzony.

\- Dobra, odwieź mnie. - Cas uśmiechnął się do Petera, rumiany, z błyszczącymi oczami i wyraźnie wstawiony. Dean aż się zatrząsł.

\- Ja cię odwiozę!

Peter zatrzasnął drzwiczki wozu.

\- Miło było poznać i w ogóle, ale musimy już iść. - Uciął stanowczo, pokazując że nie zamierza dyskutować kwestii kto kogo odwozi. - Cas, wsiadaj.

\- Ja cię odwiozę. - Dean złapał omegę za nadgarstek. Cas szarpnął ramieniem a Peter zrobił krok, zasłaniając go sobą.

\- Nie chcę awantur... - Zaczął, więc alfa mu przerwał.

\- To spływaj i nie wracaj. - Syknął przez zęby.

\- Ej! Zachowuj się! - Cas odepchnął Petera, czknął i zwrócił się do Deana surowo. - Nie wtrącaj się. Nie będziesz mnie odwoził. Peter mnie odwiezie. Puść. Puść! - Zażądał.

\- Wiesz, że mamy dzieci? - Dean spojrzał na obcego z jawną wrogością, podniósł dłoń omegi tak, żeby obrączka zalśniła w świetle ulicznej lampy. - I nie mamy rozwodu, więc wygląda na to, że pchasz się tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

\- DEAN! - wrzasnął Cas. - Nie masz prawa!

\- Właśnie, że mam! Jazda do samochodu! Dawaj kluczyki! - Wskazał Continentala. - A ty spieprzaj, zanim ci połamię nogi.

\- Nie tym tonem, kolego - warknął Peter.

\- Odczep się! Jadę z nim! - Cas odwrócił się na pięcie i zamierzał wsiąść do auta, ale Dean z kolei nie zamierzał pozwolić mu odejść. - Ej, puść!

\- Puść go! - Peter znów się wepchnął między nich i Dean ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby go nie rzucić o ścianę baru.

\- Co tu się wyprawia? - Drzwi się otworzyły i Benny wyszedł zaciekawiony i trochę zaniepokojony hałasami. Z wnętrza baru buchnął ciepły wyziew piwa, frytury i papierosowego dymu. - Cas? Wszystko dobrze?

\- Nie! - burknął omega z pretensją. - Dean mnie zaczepia.

\- Nie chcę awantur, ale jeśli nie pozwolisz nam odjechać... - Zaczął Peter, szykując się na konfrontację.

\- Stary, nie czas na to. - Przerwał mu Benny, zwróciwszy się do Winchestera. - Chodź, postawię ci kolejkę. No, chodź.

\- Muszę odwieźć Casa, jest kompletnie pijany! - Wybuchnął Dean wściekle.

\- Nie jestem pijany! - Cas znów czknął i niespodziewanie zachichotał, wprawiając ich wszystkich w osłupienie. - Troszkę. Wypiłem butelkę szampana. Sam. Bo Peter nie mógł, bo prowadził w drodze powrotnej. Tak się umówiliśmy. - Wyznał z alkoholową szczerością. - To był bardzo miły wieczór, Peter, dziękuję! Dawno się tak nie bawiłem.

Uśmiechnął się tym swoim cholernym, szerokim, pełnym wdzięku uśmiechem, od którego robiły mu się dołeczki w policzkach a nos lekko marszczył, po czym spojrzał zalotnie na towarzysza, wyraźnie się rumieniąc i spuścił wzrok jak dziewczyna na pierwszej randce.

NA RANDCE!

Teraz dopiero Dean w pełni zdał sobie sprawę, że Cas wracał z randki. Z  R A N D K I. Z cholernej randki z jakimś przybłędą, który nawet nie był wilkiem, co za potwarz! Dean chciał go ukatrupić gołymi rękami i pewnie mógłby mu skręcić kark w pięć sekund, gdyby nie resztka przytomności umysłu, hamująca go przed popełnieniem morderstwa praktycznie w biały dzień na oczach świadków.

Na oczach omegi, co znacząco by ochłodziło ich już i tak chłodne stosunki.

\- Załatwisz to później. Dean, najpierw się napijemy, okay? - Benny zaczął ostrożnie nim sterować do baru. Dean zrobił kilka sztywnych kroków, półautomatycznie, jak kukła dając się popchnąć i skupiając całą wolę, aby nie zagryźć tego przybłędy, nie skąpać się w jego gorącej krwi. - Dzieci, Dean, myśl o dzieciach! - szepnął Benny, jakby czytając mu myśli. - Nie rób im tego, nie rób głupstw, Dean.

Przyblokował go całym sobą, gdy Cas niepomny na powagę sytuacji przylgnął wargami do policzka Petera.

\- Dzieci, Dean! - Benny miał wrażenie, że najeżdża na niego ciężarówka, ale jakoś ustał, chociaż najkrótsze włoski stanęły mu na karku, od niskiego warkotu wydobywającego się spomiędzy zaciśniętych szczęk Winchestera. - Jutro z nim pogadasz, jutro z nim załatwisz, na spokojnie... Na spokojnie, Dean.

\- Na spokojnie. - Powtórzył wcale nie spokojnym tonem, oślepły z furii.

Cas wsiadł, Peter wsiadł i wóz ruszył, a on został. Potrzebował pół butelki Danielsa, żeby w miarę ochłonąć. Benny zadzwonił po Sama, który zjawił się w ciągu dziesięciu minut i resztę wieczoru spędzili pijąc, milcząc, póki Dean się nie urżnął i nie pozwolił odholować do łóżka, szlochając bratu w rękaw i bełkocząc coś niezrozumiale.

Amy wyszła z sypialni, żeby skontrolować stan ich obu (Dean ledwo się trzymał na nogach, Sammy zażyczył sobie kawy), po czym pokręciła głową, mamrocząc pod nosem brzydkie wyrazy.

\- Znowu? - spytała, gdy Sammy wrócił na dół. - Nie ma dnia, żeby się nie sponiewierał. Co tym razem?

\- A co? Jak zwykle. Cas. - Sammy przetarł powieki, wytrąbił pół kubka jednym długim łykiem i zajrzał do lodówki. - Benny powiedział, że Dean go przyłapał jak wracał z jakimś facetem z miasta.

\- Z miasta?

\- Z facetem. Benny go nie kojarzy, ale to nie kierowca. Zatrzymał się w motelu. - Zerknął na wyświetlacz komórki i zaklął. - Przysłał mi jego nazwisko.

\- Peter? - Amy przeczytała, zaglądając mu przez ramię. - Znasz go?

\- To ten inspektor szkolny. Pamiętasz w zeszłym roku? Kręcił się tu dwa tygodnie... Nie pamiętasz? - Sammy się zastanowił i nagle palnął się dłonią w czoło. - Słuchaj! On nawet nie jest wilkiem!

Amy nastawiła ekspres na jeszcze jedną kawę.

\- Nic mi nie powiedział! - Zauważyła z pretensją, zaplatając ręce na piersi. - Ani słówka nie pisnął, że się z kimś spotyka!

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie spotyka, bo Dean go zabije. - Orzekł Sammy zatroskanym tonem. - A wtedy to już na sto procent Cas mu nie wybaczy.

Amy podniosła brwi, nie nadążając za strumieniem informacji. Miała nieprzepartą chęć zadzwonić i wypytać Casa o wszelkie szczegóły, ale pora była zbyt późna i pewnie już spał. Odłożyła to na rano, chociaż ciekawość ją zżerała.

Cas miał romans. Sekretny romans!

\- A myślałby kto, że z niego takie niewiniątko! - powiedział kąśliwie Sam. - Cicha woda brzegi rwie.

 

 

 


	186. MOCNE SŁOWA

Cas zwlókł się z łóżka, nieszczęśliwy, że nie może jeszcze pospać, ale nawet zarwany kawałek nocy i mały kac nie były wystarczającym powodem, żeby wziąć sobie urlop. Dzieci powinny dostać śniadanie. Kwadrans spędził w łazience na codziennej krzątaninie, przebrał się w dżinsy i koszulkę, zauważając, że chyba znów nieco schudł, może przez te stresy związane z powrotem Deana...?

Marty i Grejpfrut też już nie spali, więc zaprowadził ich do łazienki na siku i mycie a potem zabrał na dół, naszykować mleko, jajka, tosty, owsiankę i kiełbaski dla starszych. Nastawił kawę, wypił szklankę soku, wziął pół tabletki tylenolu na ból głowy i poprosił Jima, żeby nakrył do stołu.

\- Joy ma dyżur! - Sprzeciwił się mały beta.

\- To zawołaj ją. Ktoś musi nakryć i nie chcę z wami dyskutować kto. - Zarządził surowo, masując sobie skroń.

\- Źle się czujesz?

\- Boli mnie głowa. Claire, możesz wziąć chłopców? Niech mi się tu nie kręcą... - Odsunął ich od szafek i klepnął w obie krągłe pupki. - Zmykajcie, nie chcę, żeby wam coś spadło na łebki. No, już! Prędziutko. Muszę pilnować patelni, zmykajcie.

Ze względu na przyjazd Petera Cas przeplanował co tylko mógł: wczorajsze spotkanie komitetu szkolnego, cotygodniową wizytę w schronisku, strasznie nielubiane spotkanie z Kevinem i Bobbym w sprawie wydatków (na samą myśl o cyferkach bolała go głowa i mimo najszczerszych chęci nie potrafił do dziś zrozumieć tych Kevinowych machinacji i wyjaśnień dotyczących pasywów, aktywów, procentów i "wrzucania w koszty") i nawet dzisiejsze wielkie pranie.

\- Wczoraj pięknie zabalowałeś! - Gabe wszedł jeszcze w piżamie, rozespany i potargany, żądając natychmiast kawy. - Wróciłeś po północy!

Cas uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie, stawiając przed nim kubek.

\- Odwilż w relacjach? Wreszcie cię urobił? Co? - mruknął brat z niezadowoloną miną.

\- Co? Czemu? - Nie zrozumiał, słuchając nieuważnie, zajęty zsuwaniem pierwszej partii jajecznicy na talerz. - Czemu on ryczy? Marty! Czemu znów wyjesz?

\- Ciewony! Ciewony! - wychlipał szczeniaczek, rzucając się tatusiowi do nóg i obłapując go za kolana.

\- Nie podoba mu się czerwony kubek! - Zameldowała Claire, wymachując kubeczkiem z czerwoną nakrętką z dzióbkiem. - Chce niebieski.

\- Rany, nie wiem... Zajrzyj do zmywarki... - Cas rozejrzał się po szafkach. - Tam nie stoi?

\- Nie. To słoik. - Sprawdziła wskazany przedmiot, którego nakrętka była w podobnym kolorze.

\- Mówiłem o Deanie. - Gabe nie zamierzał dać się wyłączyć z konwersacji, wziął malca na ręce i sięgnął po keczup. - Bekon?

\- Zaraz wrzucę. - Cas kręcił się między lodówką a kuchenką, dostawiając kolejne patelnie, rondle i garnuszki z owsianką, mlekiem, bekonem i kiełbaskami. - Joy już zeszła? Czy ktoś może zacząć nakrywać do stołu? Czy ja mam to zrobić? - Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jim! Zasuwaj! - Claire wzięła część talerzy do jadalni, poganiając Jima, żeby pomógł.

\- To nie on cię wczoraj odwiózł?

\- Dean? - Cas odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Gabe'a i ze zdumieniem spostrzegł alfę wchodzącego przez próg kuchni.

\- Możemy pogadać? - spytał Dean z miną, jakby bolał go ząb, skrzywiony i spięty.

Gabe podniósł brwi, przenosząc spojrzenie między byłym szwagrem a bratem.

\- Dokończę tu. Idź. - Zsadził Marty'ego na podłogę i przejął nadzór nad kuchnią. - No, idź, jeśli to coś ważnego.

Wizyta Deana z samego rana po tym, jak Cas wrócił o północy z miasta, nie sam... Nie potrzeba było geniusza, żeby dodać dwa do dwóch.

\- W salonie? - Cas wytarł ręce w ściereczkę i wskazał drogę, szedł za Deanem i zamknął za nimi drzwi, spodziewając się, że rozmowa będzie prywatna i nie trzeba, żeby dzieci podsłuchiwały.

\- Spytam prosto z mostu, Cas. - Oświadczył Dean i Cas skinął, czekając. - Co to miało znaczyć?

\- Słucham?

\- Co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć, wczoraj? - Dean zatoczył ręką szeroki łuk. - Z tym dupkiem?

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem...

\- Już ty rozumiesz _bardzo_! - Przerwał ostro. - Nie wciskaj kitu. Kto to jest?

Cas przygryzł wargę.

\- Chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, kto kręci się przy moich dzieciach? - Dean podniósł palec. - Chcesz im tu zainstalować kolejnego wujka?

\- Kolejnego? - Cas wybałuszył oczy, bardziej rozbawiony niż rozzłoszczony. - Mógłbyś nie krzyczeć?

\- Bo co?!

\- Bo mnie głowa boli, poza tym w tym domu nie krzyczymy. - Wyjaśnił jedną z panujących zasad.

\- Kac? - Dean się domyślił i uśmiechnął krzywo. - No, jasne. Skoro się urżnąłeś to teraz cierp.

\- Chyba skończyliśmy. - Cas ruszył do drzwi, ale alfa złapał go za ramię i zawrócił.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy mam walczyć? - Spuścił z tonu, zaglądając mu w oczy. - Mam?

Cas nie zrozumiał, zamrugał, starając się sformułować pytanie.

\- Z kim? - spytał wreszcie. - Z Peterem?

\- O ciebie. - Sprostował. - O nas.

\- Nie ma _nas_. - Cas wyswobodził się z uścisku. - Dean, nie ma _nas_.

\- Ale możemy być! Wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Nie udawaj! Okay, jesteś zły i nieprzygotowany... Nie spodziewałeś się, więc...

\- Nie jestem zły! - Próbował mu przerwać i przez chwilę mówili jednocześnie, nie słuchając jeden drugiego. - Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi i nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał prawo tak sobie tu wchodzić i urządzać mi awantury z powodu tego, czy się z kimś spotykam czy nie, nie po tym jak...

\- Wiem, co czujesz, jesteś pogubiony i zły na mnie i nie sądziłeś, że się jeszcze zjawię, więc zacząłeś sobie układać życie, nie podoba mi się to, ale rozumiem. - Kontynuował Dean. - Wiem! Nie musisz mi wyjaśniać. Wiem. Przeczytałem twoje listy.

Cas urwał w połowie słowa. Zamarł, gapiąc się na Deana z otwartymi ustami.

\- Przeczytałem je. - Dean odezwał się łagodnie, podchodząc powoli z wyciągniętą dłonią, jak do płochliwego zwierzęcia. - Wiem, przez co przeszedłeś, Cas... Naprawdę zrozumiałem, naprawdę. Wynagrodzę ci to. Tylko mi pozwól. Pozwól mi wrócić. - Usłyszał we własnym głosie błagalne tony i nie wstydził się ich. - Było nam ze sobą dobrze, rozumieliśmy się. Byliśmy szczęśliwi, czemu nie moglibyśmy znów być? Hm? Cas? Znów możemy stworzyć rodzinę, nie tylko dla nas, dla dzieci. Po co tracisz czas z tym... Peterem?

\- Przeczytałeś... moje listy? - Cas cofnął się o krok, łapiąc się za głowę. - Przeczytałeś je?

Dean przytaknął, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- Oczywiście. Pomogły mi zrozumieć...

Cas potknął się o własne stopy, zachwiał, obracając się bokiem, tyłem do Deana, czując zawroty i mdłości.

\- Skąd? - Przerwał mu. - Skąd je miałeś? Kto ci je dał?

\- Co? - Dean stracił wątek i nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. - Ja... No, nikt mi ich nie dał...

\- Więc skąd?

\- Chciałeś je wywalić, znalazłem je... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Były zaadresowane do mnie, więc uznałem...

\- Że możesz je sobie ukraść? - Cas odetchnął głębiej, lecz nadal drżał. - Że możesz je UKRAŚĆ?

\- Jak to ukraść? Co ty bredzisz? - Dean się obruszył na to niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie. - Chciałeś je wyrzucić, nie ukradłem ich! Znalazłem! I bardzo dobrze! Powinieneś mi je oddać pierwszego dnia! Nie jestem jakimś telepatą, żeby wiedzieć, co przeżywałeś! Teraz wiem, bo...

Cas spojrzał na niego.

\- ...bo tak jakbyś mi opowiedział. - Dean zawahał się, nagle niepewny, czy dobrze zrobił, mówiąc o tych listach. - Do diabła! Cas! Teraz będziesz się czepiać takiej bzdury?! Nie mamy poważniejszych rzeczy do rozwiązania?! Okay, może nie powinienem ich brać _bez pytania_ , ale bardzo dobrze, że je wziąłem, bo ty przecież wcale nie zamierzałeś mi ich dać, prawda? Chciałeś je wywalić, leżały w śmieciach! Więc dobrze, że je wziąłem!

Wzrok omegi był pełen niedowierzania i zawodu i Dean głośno wypuścił powietrze.

\- Kocham cię. - Rzucił na wszelki wypadek, jak koło ratunkowe na wzburzone fale. - Nie chcę cię znów stracić. Potrzebuję cię. 

Cas spuścił głowę, usiadł na krawędzi krzesła i Dean ruszył, żeby klęknąć przy nim, wziąć go w ramiona, ale zatrzymał się gwałtownie, słysząc:

\- W tym rzecz, Dean. W tym rzecz, że ja... _Ja_ cię już nie potrzebuję. Już nie, Dean. - Podniósł na niego te swoje niebieskie, cholerne oczy, błyszczące od łez. - Jeśli je naprawdę przeczytałeś, to wiesz, co tu się działo. Zostawiłeś mnie z tym samego, mnie i dzieci. Zostawiłeś nie tylko mnie. Zostawiłeś dzieci, Dean. Dzieci... Chciałem, żebyś wrócił dla nich, chciałem, żeby miały tatę, żebyś im pomógł, żeby przestały się bać zasypiać, żeby znów miały dom, żeby znów poczuły się bezpiecznie, ale ty nie wracałeś i ja sam musiałem o nie zadbać. Sam - mówił cicho. - Znów. Nie pierwszy raz mnie zostawiłeś. Pamiętasz? - Łzy już nie mieściły się pod powiekami i zaczęły spływać po policzkach, znacząc mokre ślady. Przełknął, żeby móc mówić dalej, tym swoim zrezygnowanym, płaskim tonem. - Zostawiłeś mnie z Misiem, gdy byłem taki... - Zastanowił się, jakiego słowa użyć. - Słaby. Nie miałem nic. Byłem słaby, przerażony, nie miałem niczego i bałem się, umierałem ze strachu, a ty nas zostawiłeś, mnie i Misia. Gdy ciebie najbardziej potrzebowałem. Nie pierwszy raz zostawiłeś mnie w trudnej sytuacji.

\- Wróciłem po was - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem i dodał niemal bezgłośnie: - Zabrałem cię. Musiałem się jakoś pozbierać, ale wróciłem po ciebie. Zabrałem was do domu. Czemu mi to wciąż wypominasz?

Patrzyli na siebie obaj w napięciu i z bólem.

\- Zabrałeś. - Przyznał. - A ja uwierzyłem, że nigdy już mnie nie zostawisz. Ani mnie, ani Misia, ani reszty dzieci. - Cas zamrugał, otarł oczy i policzki. - Uwierzyłem.

Podniósł dłoń, pokazując obrączkę.

\- Wczoraj powiedziałeś, że wciąż jesteśmy małżeństwem. _Byliśmy_ , Dean. Mieliśmy być. Na dobre i na złe. Przysięgliśmy sobie. A gdzie twoja obrączka? Czemu już jej nie nosisz?

Dean czuł, jak ziemia się pod nim rozstępuje. Jak usuwa się grunt a on wpada w przepaść i pędzi do środka Ziemi, coraz cięższy i cięższy, jak bezkształtna bryła gliny.

\- Musiałem go zabić... tego... smoka... - wymamrotał na swoją obronę.

Cas patrząc na niego powoli zsunął krążek z palca i położył na stoliku obok krzesła.

\- Ubóstwiałem cię. - Wyznał otwarcie, bez cienia zawstydzenia. - Byłeś dla mnie wszystkim, Dean. Byłeś _wszystkim_.

\- Ty dla mnie też.

Cas pokręcił głową powolutku, nie wierząc.

\- Cieszę się, że ci zaufałem wtedy. Kiedy mnie zabrałeś z cukierni, od Charliego. Bez tego nie miałbym Mary... Johna... Jima... Joy. - Każde imię wypowiadał z czcią i miłością. - Grejpfruta i Martusia. Cieszę się, że mnie porwałeś, bo bez tego nie miałbym Misia. Ale nie mam już siły, Dean. Jestem już zmęczony. Nie mam siły. Nie mogę już ryzykować. Nie chcę. Nie przetrzymałbym już tego. Nie kolejny raz. - Położył dłoń na piersi. - Nie mam już siły, rozumiesz? A muszę mieć. Dla dzieci.

\- Właśnie chcę ci powiedzieć, że nie musisz, że teraz możesz odpocząć... - Klęknął. - Możesz odpocząć. Wróciłem i zajmę się wami, tak jak zająłem się wtedy tobą i Miśkiem i byliśmy szczęśliwi, pamiętasz? Wszystko zorganizowałem, pamiętasz? - Zakrztusił się, chcąc jak najszybciej powiedzieć, jak najszybciej przypomnieć. - Wszystko kupiłem dla was, pamiętasz? Wszystko urządziłem, żeby Miś mógł się urodzić, nie musiałeś się niczym już martwić, pieniędzmi, niczym... Nie musiałeś się już o nic martwić, o te głupie kaftaniki i śpioszki i całą resztę, pamiętasz? Cas! Nie zostawiłem was przecież w nędzy! CAS! Do cholery, nie zostawiłem was w nędzy! Nie musiałeś pracować! Jest mnóstwo złota! Sam wie i Bobby wie! Zostawiłem wam mnóstwo złota i cała wataha tu była, opiekowali się wami przecież, nie zostawiłem was samych, głodnych, bez opieki! - Podniósł głos ze złością. - To ty sam chciałeś wypruwać sobie żyły! Nie musiałeś! Nie musiałeś.

Cas nie odzywał się, nie przerywał mu i nie zaprzeczał, ale to milczenie było gorsze niż awantura. Niż wyrzuty i pretensje. W tym milczeniu było coś... obojętnego... i to było straszne. Przerażające.

\- Czemu mnie obwiniasz? Czemu?! - Chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął wściekle. - Czemu mnie obwiniasz?...

Cas milczał.

\- Ryzykowałem życie dla was! Dla ciebie i dzieci! Ryzykowałem! - wrzasnął. - Nie byłem z wami, bo musiałem zabić tego pieprzonego smoka i dlatego jestem tym złym? Tak? Tym złym, bo chciałem wam zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, tak?! - Darł się, nie mogąc powstrzymać paniki i reagując w jedyny znany mu i skuteczny sposób: atakiem. - Ty niewdzięczny sukinsynu! Ty sukinsynu! Jedyne, co miałeś zrobić, to być z dziećmi! Miałeś być z dziećmi, miałeś być pod opieką Bobby'ego i Sama i watahy, nie musiałeś nic robić, tylko dać im się sobą zaopiekować i to był taki koszmar?! To był taki koszmar?! Mogłeś być z dziećmi. Mogłeś z nimi być, nie straciłeś tych lat, mogłeś z nimi być, patrzeć jak rosną, kochać je, nie straciłeś tych lat tak jak ja je straciłem... Byłeś w szpitalu, rozumiem, ale ja cię nie zaciągnąłem bosego w samej piżamie na mróz! Sam się w to wpakowałeś i nie zrzucaj na mnie winy, że mnie wtedy nie było! Że cię nie niańczyłem, bo, _wybacz!_ , byłem troszeczkę wtedy zajęty! Musiałem zabić bestię, która mogła wrócić i dokończyć zemstę! To ty nie potrafiłeś zadbać o siebie i Marty'ego, zaryzykowałeś i nagle wszyscy mają _mnie_ to za złe, ale nie ja jeden jestem dorosły! Ty też jesteś i powinieneś wziąć się w garść! Nie oglądać się na mnie. Obaj mieliśmy rzeczy do zrobienia. Zająłeś się dziećmi i zbudowałeś dom, super. Zrobiłeś to, czego oczekiwałeś ode mnie. I masz pretensje, bo musiałeś się wziąć w garść i zachować jak ojciec? Nie musiałeś harować. Wystarczyło, żebyś posłuchał Sama i Bobby'ego, kiedy mówili ci, że wataha za wszystko zapłaci. Przecież wiedziałeś o funduszu powierniczym dla ciebie i dzieciaków. Masz żal, że cię nie niańczyłem, bo się przyzwyczaiłeś, że zawsze jestem, że zawsze ci uratuję tyłek i ten jeden jedyny raz musiałeś sam sobie poradzić i co? Przestałeś mnie kochać? Tak, przysięgaliśmy sobie na dobre i na złe i to ty teraz mnie odtrącasz. Teraz właśnie jest to złe, a ty mnie odtrącasz.

Ścichł.

Zapadło głuche milczenie.

\- Zatem obaj siebie nawzajem zawiedliśmy. - Odezwał się wreszcie Cas.

Dean puścił go i usiadł na piętach, opierając dłonie na udach.

\- Gdyby nie Marty, nie byłoby mnie tu. - Cas uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Nie mogłem znieść... Że dzieci... Że Mary i John... I że to Ellen je ratowała, nie ja. Powinienem być wtedy w domu, z nimi. Powinienem z nimi być. Zasłonić je. Przynajmniej próbować. To nie było zadanie Ellen, to było _moje_ zadanie. To były _moje_ dzieci. - Odetchnął, starając się uspokoić na tyle, żeby móc mówić. - Masz rację, nie potrafiłem zadbać o siebie. Omal nie straciłem Martusia. - Westchnął, wstał. Podszedł do okna. - Masz rację. Musiałem dorosnąć. Musiałem się nauczyć być silnym, nie mogłem już chować się za tobą, jak wcześniej...

Dłuższą chwilę wyglądał na zewnątrz, nasłuchując odgłosów lasu, ptasich nawoływań i kojącego szmeru liści.

\- Nigdy bardziej nie żałowałem, że jestem omegą. Nigdy wcześniej nie nienawidziłem siebie bardziej niż wtedy. Nienawidziłem się bać i tego, że nie wiem, co robić, że nie umiem się zaopiekować dziećmi, że nie potrafię o niczym zdecydować, że nie jestem dla nich oparciem, że nie potrafiłem ich osłonić, że nie mają domu przeze mnie i że ich zostawiłeś przeze mnie, że są skazane na takiego ojca jak ja: omegę, żałosnego omegę przesiąkniętego strachem, niezdolnego do niczego. Wiesz, czemu nie dałem ci tych listów? - Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na alfę. - Wstydziłem się. Wstydziłem się samego siebie z tamtych czasów. Musiałem dorosnąć i dorosłem. Przestałem się oszukiwać. Przestałem się łudzić. Pogodziłem się z tym, że już nie wrócisz. Setki razy zadawałem sobie pytanie: czy on wróci? Kiedy? Co powie? Co ja powiem... Wyobrażałem sobie, że stajesz w progu a ja rzucam się tobie na szyję i to na początku pomagało mi przetrwać, ale później bolało i bolało coraz bardziej, bo nie wracałeś i zacząłem rozumieć, że nie wrócisz nigdy, nieważne z jakiego powodu. Ale nie mogłem się znów położyć i chcieć umrzeć. Przerobiłem już lekcję z Martym, miałem dzieci, którymi się musiałem zająć i musiałem, jak to powiedziałeś? Wziąć się w garść. Więc zacząłem wyobrażać sobie inne rzeczy. Rzeczy, na które miałem wpływ. Rzeczy możliwe do zrobienia bez ciebie. Już nie płaczę zasypiając. Już się nie dotykam, udając że to twoja dłoń. Już nie kładę się tak, jakbyś miał położyć się obok, zostawiając ci połowę łóżka. Uczę się być lepszym tatą dla naszych dzieci. Staram się być samodzielny. Jestem dumny z tego, że potrafiłem zarobić na ten dom i na schronisko. Nie mam pretensji, Dean, że _musiałem_. Jestem dumny, że _potrafiłem_.

\- Więc co? Nagle zostałeś alfą? - Skrzywił się kwaśno, złośliwie i chociaż natychmiast tego pożałował, nie dało się już cofnąć tych słów. - Przepraszam.

\- Nigdy nie będę alfą. - Cas znów westchnął na myśl o własnych ograniczeniach. - Ale nie potrzebuję już mieć alfy, żeby żyć.

\- Więc znalazłeś sobie nie alfę? Ten chłystek nawet nie jest wilkiem. - Wytknął, czując posmak obrzydzenia i dodał z pogardą. - Nawet nie jest wilkiem... Zamieniłeś mnie na jakiego... na kogoś _takiego_...? Naprawdę, Cas? Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz?

\- Dean! Nie nienawidzę cię! Nic nie rozumiesz, prawda? Nic kompletnie? - Otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- A co, do cholery, tu rozumieć? - Dźwignął się ciężko. - Nagle postanowiłeś zostać alfą i znalazłeś sobie... o!, nawet nie drugiego omegę, tylko _to_. - Parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. - Nie-wilka. Kto kogo będzie pieprzył? Hm? - Rzucił okrutnie. - On ciebie, czy ty jego? Wie, co masz między nogami? Uprzedziłeś go, czy liczysz, że ucieszy się z niespodzianki?

Cas zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Purpurowy.

\- Więc nie wie. - Dean odgadł bez trudu, spoglądając na niego z wyższością, z kpiną. - Może zabiorę go na piwo i dam parę wskazówek? Co lubisz. Czego nie lubisz. Hm? Znając ciebie sam nie odważysz się mu powiedzieć.

\- Wyjdź.

\- Czemu nie? Stworzymy jedną, wielką, szczęśliwą patchworkową rodzinę.

\- Wyjdź!

\- Po prostu pomogę mu szybciej się dostosować. Jeszcze podziękujesz.

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ!

Cas skoczył do drzwi, otworzył je z hukiem i wyciągnął ramię.

\- Wynoś się. Wynoś się! Wynoś!

Dean roześmiał się i wymaszerował. Dopiero wtedy zauważyli dzieci, zbite w ciasne, żałosne stadko, najwyraźniej w napięciu nasłuchujące tego, co się działo w salonie.

\- Idziesz już? - spytała słabym głosem Joy a Marty znów wygiął buzię w podkówkę.

\- Tatuś? - Misiek spojrzał szybko na Casa i na ojca. - Co się stało?

\- Nic. - Warknął Dean.

\- Pojedziemy po aparat? - spytał. - Co? Pojedziemy teraz? Po aparat dla Jima, pamiętasz? Obiecałeś.

\- Nie. Teraz nie. - Dean już był na werandzie i zbiegał ze schodów. Misiek pobiegł za nim, zostawiając tatusia i rodzeństwo w kuchni.

\- Mieliśmy jechać! Obiecałeś! Mieliśmy kupić Jimowi aparat... - Zawołał za ojcem, który już otwierał drzwiczki samochodu. - Czemu nie chcesz jechać? Co się stało? Pojadę z tobą! Pogadamy po drodze!

Podbiegł, żeby wsiąść z drugiej strony, ale ojciec nie patrząc na niego odpowiedział szorstko:

\- Daj mi spokój! Co mnie obchodzi ten głupi aparat!

Wsiadł i ruszył, Misiek ledwo odskoczył, żeby nie przejechał mu po stopie.

Z niedowierzaniem gapił się za autem, póki nie zniknęło między drzewami, a kiedy wreszcie zawrócił do domu, zobaczył brata na werandzie.

\- Jim! - Zaklął, zdając sobie sprawę, że musiał to usłyszeć. Musiał usłyszeć ojca. - Jim, on tak wcale nie myśli...

Ale Jim zniknął we wnętrzu domu, nie słuchając tłumaczeń i pocieszeń, które Misiek zamierzał wygłosić.

 

 


	187. WYZNANIA I NIESPODZIANKI

Peter wstał z niskiego murka, wyznaczającego granicę parkingu. Dżip zatrzymał się, Cas wysiadł, pomachał jakiemuś facetowi za kierownicą i chłopcu na siedzeniu pasażera.

\- Bawcie się dobrze! - krzyknął, gdy odjeżdżali.

\- Fajnie cię znów widzieć. - Peter podszedł, zastanawiając się, czy wypada przywitać się pocałunkiem w policzek, czy ograniczyć się do uścisku dłoni. - Jak samopoczucie?

\- Nieźle. Za dużo szampana. - Roześmiał się i zaczerwienił. - Uhm... Ostatni raz piłem... - Zastanowił się i przygasł na moment. - Trzy lata temu. Dawno.

\- Nie trenowałeś? - Peter zażartował. - No widzisz, masz zaległości. Nic dziwnego, organizm nieprzyzwyczajony. Ale i tak zniosłeś to jak profesjonalista!

\- Jeśli się głupio zachowywałem...

\- Ani słowa. - Przerwał mu. - Nie masz za co przepraszać. To byl jeden z najlepszych wieczorów, jakie spędziłem... Od dawna. Może nie od trzech lat, ale prawie. - Mrugnął. - To może lunch? - Spojrzał na zegarek i rozejrzał się. - Chyba jedyne miejsce, gdzie możemy coś zjeść to ta mordownia. - Wskazał bar Benny'ego za nimi. - Czy jedziemy do Crabtown? Znam jedno francuskie bistro...

\- Nie jestem głodny. Może się przejdziemy? - Zaproponował i Peter zgodził się natychmiast.

\- Tęskniłem za Pinewood. - Wyznał niespodziewanie, gdy ruszyli przed siebie statecznym krokiem. - Jest takie...

\- Małe.

\- Spokojne.

\- Mikroskopijne! - Cas się roześmiał. Peter nawet nie próbował ukrywać, że się gapi na niego. Jedyne, co próbował nieco ukryć to cielęcy zachwyt. Nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś nastolatka, który wpadł jak śliwka w kompot, a tak właśnie się czuł.

\- Przytulne.

\- Tak? - Cas rozejrzał się. Szli główną ulicą, po obu stronach zabudowaną nielicznymi budynkami użyteczności publicznej i kilkoma domami. Całe cztery latarnie ją oświetlały. Nie mieli tu ani jednej ławki i tylko dwa kosze na śmieci: jeden przy sklepie i jeden przy biurze szeryfa. - Chcesz zobaczyć szkołę?

\- Nie jest zamknięta? W wakacje?

\- Mam klucz. - Pochwalił się, wyciągając kółeczko z kieszeni. - Poza tym robimy jeszcze modernizacje, żeby zdążyć przed nowym rokiem szkolnym. Będzie mała biblioteka i sala przedszkolna. Taka z miękką matą i zabawkami. - Oczy mu zalśniły, gdy o tym opowiadał. Ktoś ich minął i przywitał się uprzejmie z Casem. - Dzień dobry, Lilly. Tak, oczywiście widziałem, widziałem, śliczna tapeta! A jak Patrick? - Nachylił się nad wózkiem z około półrocznym bobasem. - Nadal ma wysypkę? Już nie? O, więc pomogło? No, to się cieszę! Pa, pa. A, Lilly! Będziesz na pikniku? To super! Zrób te pyszne skrzydełka, co ostatnim razem. Wszyscy je uwielbiają! - Krzyknął i jeszcze raz pomachał kobiecie z wózkiem. - Przepraszam, Peter. Chcemy objąć opieką wszystkie dzieci z Pinewood, również maluchy. Obliczyłem, że z Martym i Grejpfrutem byłoby siedmioro dzieci w grupie. Na początek. Jak widzisz, kolejne maluszki nam zaczną niedługo dorastać. Myślę, że powinniśmy pomagać młodym mamom i oferować im pomoc, żeby je trochę odciążyć.

\- Że też ci się chce. - Peter pokręcił głową. - Łał. Nie spotkałem wcześniej nikogo z takim entuzjazmem opowiadającego o zakładaniu przedszkola.

\- To nie będzie regularne przedszkole, ale miejsce, w którym na kilka godzin można zostawić dziecko pod dobrą opieką. Po prostu... chcemy, żeby kobiety mogły zająć się w tym czasie pracą, albo domem, starszymi dziećmi, albo coś załatwić w Crabtown, nie musząc ciągnąć dziecka ze sobą. Wiesz, czasem choćby trzeba iść do lekarza czy na większe zakupy i wtedy pomoc się przyda. - Wyjaśnił skromnie. - Ich mężowie pracują w tartaku albo są kierowcami, albo dojeżdżają do okolicznych, większych miast, a one są uwiązane przy dzieciach. Dobrze to rozumiem, bo... - Urwał i zaczerwienił się. - Chcę tylko im troszkę ułatwić.

Przez kilka chwil szli w milczeniu. Peter nie chciał naciskać. Wiedział, że Cas ma dzieci, pamiętał z poprzedniego pobytu, że zawsze kręcił się przy nim jakiś berbeć. Albo dwoje. Najczęściej troje, albo czworo, nawet podczas oficjalnych spotkań podczas kontroli, gdy Cas występował w roli przedstawiciela zarządu szkoły. No i wczoraj ten drab, który do nich wyskoczył z pretensjami. Też wspomniał o dzieciach. I o małżeństwie.

\- Dean ma rację. - Cas bezbłędnie wyczuł, nad czym Peter się zastanawia i nie zamierzał uciekać od tematu. - Jesteśmy... przynajmniej formalnie...

Peter spojrzał na jego palce, ale zobaczył tylko jasny ślad. Obrączka zniknęła. Jeszcze wczoraj ją miał, ale dziś już nie. Coś się najwyraźniej zmieniło i Peter by skłamał, gdyby zaprzeczał, że to go ucieszyło.

\- Przepraszam cię za wczorajszą scenę. - Cas się zatrzymał. - Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem. Po prostu to się tak wszystko szybko... - Wzruszył ramionami bezradnie. - Nie było go trzy lata. Myślałem, że już wcale nie wróci. Poza tym nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze kiedyś... z kimś... Że to jeszcze będzie temat. - Zrobił się znów czerwony i Peter zachichotał.

\- Przestań. Nie musisz nic wyjaśniać. - Podszedł i popatrzył mu w oczy uważnie.

\- Ale chcę. Żeby nie było niedomówień.

\- Tak?

\- Nie jesteśmy razem. - Cas oblizał wargi nieświadomie, gapiąc się na Petera, który stał tak blisko, bliżej niż wypadało, gdyby byli zwykłymi znajomymi. - To znaczy... ja i Dean. Przysięgam.

\- Nie? - Peter gorączkowo się zastanawiał, czy może wykorzystać ten nadarzający się moment i go pocałować, czy to będzie właściwie i czy go tym nie wystraszy. Spostrzegł, że Cas lekko się nachyla w jego kierunku i rozdyma nozdrza a jego wargi rozchyliły się zapraszająco, więc też się nieco nachylił i już, już...

\- Jak leci, Cas? - Ktoś się odezwał i obaj odskoczyli gwałtownie, zaczynając coś mówić bardzo szybko, o czymkolwiek, o pogodzie czy butach, cokolwiek, żeby pokryć własne zażenowanie.

\- Meg! Meg... Właśnie... Miałem wpaść do ciebie po nowe trampki dla Jima... - Podrapał się w łokieć. - Czy już... Może masz? Nowe trampki? Dostawę? Nowych butów? - Plątał się i jąkał i gdyby Peter nie był lekko zdenerwowany, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać po tej kobiecie, to uznałby, że Cas jest najbardziej uroczym facetem na świecie. Bez dwóch zdań. Najbardziej wstydliwym, skrępowanym i uroczym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznał.

\- Przyjechały wczoraj, ale jeszcze nie rozpakowałam! - burknęła, wystawiając rozkładane krzesełko przed wejście. - Skoro to takie pilne to nie wiem... - Spojrzała na krzesło z żalem. - Zaczekasz? To sprawdzę, czy przysłali właściwy rozmiar.

\- Nie, nic pilnego. Może jutro wpadnę... Nie chcę robić kłopotu. - Cas przeczesał palcami włosy, nie przygładzając ich, wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiając, że sterczały teraz na wszystkie strony. - Poza tym idziemy z Peterem zobaczyć szkołę.

\- Z Peterem? - Ściągnęła brwi i przyjrzała się przybyszowi z zaciekawieniem. Ale bez zgrozy i potępienia, żadnych homofobicznych uprzedzeń, więc Peter wyciągnął do niej dłoń i przywitał się z rewerencją.

\- To nasz inspektor szkolny. Będzie nas co jakiś czas sprawdzać i... dużo zależy od jego opinii. - Cas był czerwony jak światła stopu a Meg najwyraźniej to bawiło.

\- To musisz być dla niego miły. - Podpowiedziała z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem. - To nie zatrzymuję. Skoro musicie skontrolować to i owo... - Na te słowa Peter sam się zarumienił a Cas złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą, żeby jak najszybciej opuścić towarzystwo złośliwej sklepikarki.

\- Pracowałem kiedyś u niej. - Wyznał, gdy oddalili się na bezpieczny dystans. - Naprawdę jest kochana i życzliwa, ale ma niewyparzony język! I nie cierpi swojej pracy. Nawet nie pytaj, gdzie możesz znaleźć mrożone burito i zupy w puszce, bo cię wywali ze sklepu z hukiem. - Ostrzegł, chichocząc. - Uważa, że klienci są leniwi i jeśli czegoś nie potrafią znaleźć, to najwyraźniej na to nie zasługują.

\- To jak udaje jej się przetrwać na rynku?

\- Brak konkurencji. - Obaj się zaczęli głośno śmiać. - Byłem u niej pomocnikiem, wiesz, jaką mi sprawiła przypinkę? Ślepy, ale nie głupi!

\- Ślepy?

\- Och, bo... - Cas machnął dłonią. - Stara historia.

\- Opowiedz. Lubię stare historie.

Lubił wszystkie historie, które go dotyczyły.

\- Stara i nudna. - Cas schylił się, żeby podnieść porzucony papierek po batoniku, rozejrzał się i zrobił niezadowoloną minę, bo nie miał gdzie go wyrzucić. W końcu zawrócił biegiem do sklepu, wywalił do kosza, wytarł dłonie w chusteczkę i ją też wywalił, po czym przybiegł do Petera. - Powinniśmy mieć więcej koszy na śmieci, mówiłem już dawno. Powinniśmy zrobić kosze, ławeczki, więcej lamp. - Wyliczył, tocząc wokół wzrokiem. - Kevin mówi, że to wszystko kosztuje, ale miasteczko to nasz dom. Jak chcesz ładnie mieszkać, to dbasz o swój dom i inwestujesz w niego, co nie? - spytał. - Nie lubię tych śmieci na chodniku i żeby spokojnie napić się kawy to trzeba jechać aż do Crabtown. Benny jest świetny, ale jego lokal nigdy nie będzie dobrym miejscem na randki i... - Znów spąsowiał, odchrząknął i dokończył nieudolnie - ...czy te... Hm... Spotkania biznesowe.

\- Przydałaby się tu miła kawiarenka. Fakt, ale pewnie przy tej ilości mieszkańców to się po prostu nie opłaca... - Peter westchnął.

\- Dlatego chcemy mieć więcej mieszkańców. - Cas podniósł głowę z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem. - Szkoła nam bardzo pomaga. Już widać rozwój. Minęło kilka miesięcy i mamy ponad dziesięć nowych rodzin. A wiesz, co to oznacza? Tam, spójrz! - Pokazał palcem budynek, w którym trwały jakieś prace remontowe. - Pralnia! Pierwsza samoobsługowa pralnia w mieście. Mamy sporo przyjezdnych kierowców i jesteśmy pewni, że będą chętnie korzystać. A tam... - Pokazał drugi budynek, również z szybami zaklejonymi papierem i stukotem młotka dobiegającym z wewnątrz. - Fryzjer. Poza tym niedawno otworzyło się biuro nieruchomości. I złożyliśmy wniosek o uruchomienie urzędu pocztowego. Sammy radzi, że powinniśmy wybrać radę miasta i burmistrza, wtedy będzie można pobierać lokalne podatki i inwestować w infrastrukturę. Chociażby te kosze. - Rozłożył ramiona.

Peter patrzył na niego z fascynacją i podziwem.

\- Powinieneś wystartować.

\- Co?

\- Na burmistrza. Powinieneś zostać burmistrzem. - Rozejrzał się. - Głosowałbym na ciebie.

\- Ja? Nie, ja nie... Może Sammy... On się zna na tych wszystkich prawniczych kwestiach...

\- Prawnicy są od doradzania. Ty masz wizję. Powinieneś spróbować, mówię serio. - Zaczął go namawiać z rosnącym entuzjazmem. - Hej, dałeś im szkołę! Prowadzisz schronisko, pisałeś mi. Dla ofiar przemocy domowej. To naprawdę coś. - Przyznał szczerze. - Naprawdę. Pomagasz ludziom! No, nie bądź taki skromny... Przecież obaj wiemy, że gdyby nie ty, szkoły by nie było. Tak czy nie?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Wiesz. A bez tego nie byłoby tych ludzi, którzy się tu sprowadzili z dziećmi. - Wypunktował. - Powinni cię słuchać i robić co proponujesz, dobrze na tym wyjdą.

\- Tak uważasz?

Peter roześmiał się, jakby Cas opowiedział żart.

\- Jeszcze pytasz? - Stanęli przed budynkiem, w którym mieściła się mała podstawówka i miała powstać _sala przedszkolna_ , jak to skromnie ujął Cas. Dzieci było jeszcze strasznie mało, zaledwie dwóch nauczycieli, w tym jeden pełniący obowiązki dyrektora i Peter musiał nieco ponaciągać swój raport, żeby spełnili wszystkie wymagania dotyczące placówki edukacyjnej, ale było warto.

Tamten facet... Nawet mu współczuł. I nie rozumiał, jak mógł zniknąć na kilka lat, jak mógł zostawić kogoś takiego jak Cas? Cóż, jego strata. Jeśli był na tyle głupi, to niech teraz się nie dziwi, że musi obejść się smakiem. Nie zamierzał być tym trzecim, nie chciał niszczyć cudzych związków, ale w tym wypadku sytuacja wyglądała całkiem jasno.

\- Uważaj, wchodzimy na teren budowy. Właściwie powinniśmy mieć kaski. - Uprzedził Cas troskliwie, najwyraźniej chcąc rzetelnie przestrzegać przepisów BHP. - Nie potknij się.

Ich kroki zaszeleściły po folii malarskiej porozkładanej po całej podłodze.

\- Malujemy ściany na bardziej kolorowo. Żeby dzieciom było weselej. - Pokazał wokół. - Montujemy szafki na ubrania i książki. Tam na piętrze będzie biblioteka, na razie malutka, zebraliśmy tylko dwieście osiemdziesiąt książek, ale to na początek. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć, prawda? - Prowadził go po budyneczku, zmuszając, żeby zajrzeli w każdą salę i każdy kącik, z wyraźną dumą opowiadając o wszystkich, najdrobniejszych zmianach. - Pamiętasz jak mówiliśmy o lunchach na dowóz? Umówiłem się z Adamem ze schroniska i to świetnie działa. - Oznajmił z dumą. - Może kiedyś dorobimy się własnej kuchni, żeby gotować na miejscu. Ale na razie wszyscy są zadowoleni.

\- Sprytne. - Pochwalił go Peter. - A ty?

Zatrzymali się w holu, wśród zapachu farby.

\- Co ja?

\- Jesteś zadowolony?

Przechylił głowę i dotknął nadgarstka Casa, bardzo delikatnie, zapraszającym gestem. Nie chciał nic popędzać, pospieszać.

\- Jestem. - Cas nagle pocałował go w usta. Prosto w usta. To nie był romantyczny, czuły pocałunek, raczej skradziony, nieśmiały całus kogoś, kto jeszcze nie wie, czy chce się całować, czy nie, ale uznał, że warto spróbować. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie ma za co.

Obaj popatrzyli na siebie onieśmieleni.

\- Coś czuję, że nie robiłeś tego tak dawno, jak nie piłeś szampana, zgadłem?

\- No. - Skinął przeciągle. - Tak.

\- Mamy czas. - Uspokoił go, splatając ich palce. - A myślałeś o zajęciach dla dorosłych? Bo wiesz, szkoła wieczorami stoi pusta, może warto jakoś to wykorzystać?

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zainteresował się, dając się poprowadzić do jednej z sal, słonecznych i czystych, czekających cierpliwie na gwarne, wrześniowe dni.

 

* * *

 

\- Może ten? - Gabe podał Jimowi jeden z aparatów. - Sprawdź jak ci leży w ręku. Nie może być zbyt ciężki.

\- Chyba tamten poprzedni był lepszy. - Jim miał już swojego faworyta. - Tamten! - Pokazał palcem i Gabe się uśmiechnął do sprzedawcy, asystującego im w przeglądzie sprzętu.

\- Okay. To bierzemy ten. - Zdecydował i sprzedawca odetchnął z ulgą. - Poprosimy do tego baterie, kabel do zgrywania na komputer, porządny pokrowiec i dodatkową kartę pamięci.

\- Już się robi. - Sprzedawca zakrzątnął się w kompletowaniu zamówienia a Jim oparł brodę na złączonych dłoniach, oparty o przeszkloną gablotkę.

\- O, zapomniałem powiedzieć o papierze fotograficznym! - Przypomniał sobie wujek i pobiegł za sprzedawcą. - Potrzebujemy ze dwa komplety. Albo trzy. I nowe tonery do drukarki. A może kupimy ci osobną drukarkę, co? Do zdjęć?

\- Możesz? - Jim podskoczył z podnieceniem.

\- No, pewnie. Chyba są takie modele, co? - Zwrócił się do sprzedawcy, który potwierdził.

\- Tak, można drukować bezpośrednio z aparatu lub innego urządzenia mobilnego, na przykład ze smartfona. Zaraz pokażę! - Ucieszył się, że zamówienie wzrosło o kolejne kilkaset dolarów.

\- Wspaniale! - Wujek mrugnął do Jima. - A wiesz, że można zdjęcia drukować na kubkach, koszulkach i innych rzeczach? Oczywiście nie w domu, trzeba zdjęcie zanieść do specjalnego punktu i pokazać co się chce zrobić, ale to niezły pomysł na prezent, nie uważasz?

\- No. - Jim podciągnął spodenki, zaintrygowany nowymi możliwościami rysującymi się przed nim. - Mógłbym zrobić ci zdjęcie i miałbyś własną koszulkę z tobą?

\- Właśnie tak. Co ty na to?

\- Dobra! Ekstra!

\- Okay. To jesteśmy umówieni. Tylko muszę iść do fryzjera, żeby jakoś wyglądać... - mruknął wujek, spoglądając w lustro nad ladą.

\- Cioci Jo się podobasz. - Jim od jakiegoś czasu chciał mu to powiedzieć.

\- Tak? - Wujek pstryknął go w czubek nosa.

\- Lubi cię. - Jim zawsze to czuł, zawsze wiedział, ale nie rozumiał, czemu wujek był zły na ciocię. Ciocia się wcale nie gniewała na niego, kiedy był dla niej niemiły, kiedy udawał, że jej nie widzi, kiedy nie odpowiadał na jej pytania i pozdrowienia. Znosiła to bardzo cierpliwie i Jimowi było jej żal. - Mógłbyś być dla niej trochę milszy... - Zaproponował. Chyba by się ucieszyła.

\- Tak? - Wujek powtórzył pytanie z roztargnieniem. - Myślisz?

\- No. - Głośno wytarł nos wierzchem dłoni.

Wujek roześmiał się wesoło.

\- Jestem dla niej za stary - powiedział bez sensu, bo co ma wiek z lubieniem kogoś? Przecież oni dwaj się lubili a wujek był znacznie starszy od Jima, o wiele więcej, niż od cioci. - Poza tym...

\- Co?

Wujek kucnął, żeby być wzrokiem mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie co Jim.

\- Naprawdę mnie lubi? - Uśmiechał się, ale brzmiał poważnie, więc Jim poważnie przytaknął.

\- Nie zauważyłeś? Zawsze podaje dla ciebie talerz i kupuje takie piwo, jak lubisz. I twoje ulubione batoniki. I nam nie pozwala ich zjadać, zawsze daje nam jakieś inne, żeby starczyło dla ciebie. - Przypomniał sobie oczywiste dowody lubienia. - I zawsze pyta tatusia: a Gabe z nami jedzie? Albo: a Gabe zabrał sweter? Powiedz mu, żeby zabrał sweter, bo pogoda się psuje. I tatuś jej odpowiada: to sama mu powiedz. A ona mówi, że jej nie posłuchasz, a potem się przeziębisz. A tatuś mówi: no, to się przeziębi, jest już dużym chłopcem, Jo. I jeszcze mówi: moglibyście wreszcie skończyć tę dziecinadę. I jeszcze dodaje, że jesteś okropnie uparty. Jak osioł.

\- Tatuś tak mówi?

\- No. - Jim się skrzywił z udawanym współczuciem, ale bawiło go porównanie wujka do osła. Nagle roześmiał się sam do siebie, wpadając na genialny pomysł. Aż podskoczył i zakrył usta dłońmi, żeby się przed wujkiem nie wygadać. A to dopiero! Zrobi niespodziankę! Tylko potrzebuje czyjejś pomocy i nie może to być pomoc wujka! Nie, poprosi Miśka. Tylko najpierw każe mu przysiąc, żeby się nie wygadał i nic nie popsuł.

\- Coś ty znów wymyślił? - Wujek podniósł jedną brew wysoko, w komicznej minie wyrażającej podejrzliwość, jak ludzie w kreskówkach i w komiksach. - Hm? Co już knujesz? Przyznaj się!

I zaczął łaskotki i przepychanki na podłodze sklepu; Jim śmiał się na cały głos, aż inni sprzedawcy i klienci przyglądali im się i szeptali, co to za wychowanie.

Jim uważał, że to bardzo dobre wychowanie. Bardzo kochał wujka. Bardziej niż tatę. Wujek był najfajniejszy.

W końcu sprzedawca podał im torbę pełną paczek, wujek zapłacił, posadził sobie Jima na barana i tak wymaszerowali, szukając jakiejś pizzerii, bo obaj zgłodnieli i marzył im się wielki kawał pepperoni z podwójnym serem i butlą coli do popicia.

 

 


	188. LEKINY I ALIGATOLY

Ojciec nie pojawiał się przez kilka dni. Misiek był wściekły na niego i na tatusia, który jakoś się wcale tym nie przejmował, uśmiechał się głupkowato i nucił pod nosem wesołe melodie. Nie było go pół soboty, pokłócił się z ojcem, a potem nie było go przez prawie całą niedzielę, a kiedy wrócił na kolację, miał rozanieloną minę i pachniał przyjemnie.

Misiek nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Jeszcze dwa, trzy dni temu czułby dziką satysfakcję, że to nie z ojcem tatuś się prowadza po randkach i nie nim pachnie po powrocie z miasta, ale teraz jakoś wcale mu się to nie podobało. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby obcy wilk zaczął się tu plątać i udawać ich... tatę? Wujka? Kogo?

Nigdy wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę, że tatuś mógłby być z kimś innym niż ojciec.

Ojciec uciekł i Misiek przez te trzy lata nienawidził go za to żarliwie i do głębi, ale przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że tatuś sobie znajdzie kogoś innego na jego miejsce. Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy? Przecież zawsze był z nimi! Nagle Misiek poczuł, że tatuś... miał najwyraźniej jakieś sekrety. To było wkurzające. To było... dziwne! Niepodobne do tatusia. Niepokojące.

I o to się musieli pokłócić. Ojciec wyszedł wściekły, na nikogo nawet nie spojrzał, trzasnął drzwiczkami wozu i ruszył, jakby go sto diabłów goniło. Nie chciał w ogóle gadać o aparacie dla Jima i chociaż Misiek w pierwszej chwili się obraził, to po przemyśleniu uznał, że faktycznie, aparat nie był tak ważnym tematem, tak alarmującym, jak ten ktoś, kto się pojawił w życiu tatusia tak niespodziewanie.

Jim rzecz jasna nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji i zaciął w sobie tak, że Misiek po trzeciej próbie porozmawiania z nim machnął ręką. Młodszy brat wykazywał chwilowo ośli upór i ślepą nienawiść do ojca. Może dlatego, że z początku pokładał w nim wielkie nadzieje i tak mu ufał, gdy ten wrócił...? Z całego rodzeństwa to on spodziewał się chyba najwięcej po tym powrocie i najboleśniej się zawiódł.

Fakt, ojciec go sprał niesprawiedliwie, tylko dlatego, że Jim wpadł bez pukania do sypialni. Wujek Gabe był strasznie zły o to lanie i nakrzyczał na tatusia i na dziadka Bobby'ego, że na to pozwolili. Dziadek Bobby kazał mu się zamknąć, ale potem pojechał do miasta i Misiek mógłby się o wszystko założyć, że tacie natarł uszu.

Należało mu się.

Ale co innego natrzeć uszu, a co innego iść na randkę z kimś zupełnie, kompletnie nieznajomym!

No i widać efekty! Tata nie przyjechał w poniedziałek, we wtorek i w środę, aż Misiek zadzwonił do wujka Sama i zapytał, czy w ogóle jeszcze mieszka u niego, czy się wyprowadził i nie ma na co czekać, bo już nigdy nie przyjedzie i koniec pieśni.

\- Siedzi w tartaku. - Poinformował wujek uspokajającym tonem. - Musi zająć się też trochę pracą, skoro wrócił na stałe. Poza tym szuka jakiegoś mieszkania... Chce się jakoś urządzić na nowo. Odwiedzi was niedługo. Może gdzieś was zabierze... Zdaje się, że coś wspominał o kempingu... - Wujek dodał z roztargnieniem, jakby akurat był czymś zajęty i poświęcał Miśkowi tylko część uwagi. W innych okolicznościach Misiek by się rozłączył i nie przeszkadzał, ale sprawa była ważna.

\- Wrócił na stałe?

\- A jak myślisz? - Wujek się roześmiał łagodnie. - Misiek, on was kocha. Nie zamierza już nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Mówiłem ci, szuka mieszkania.

\- Pokłócił się z tatusiem. Znowu. Myślałem, że...

\- Nie znasz ich? Nie pamiętasz, jak się kłócili wcześniej? - Wujek nie wydawał się wcale zaniepokojony. - Jak talerze i doniczki latały?

\- Tak, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Tatuś... się z kimś spotyka... - Ledwo mu to przeszło przez gardło i wujek też chwilkę milczał, zanim podjął.

\- Słyszałem. - Odchrząknął. - To nic nie zmienia między tatą a wami. Tata was kocha. - Powtórzył stanowczo. - Niezależnie od tego, czy rodzice będą razem czy nie, będzie się z wami spotykał i nie zamierza wyjeżdżać. Daję słowo, Misiek.

\- Okay. Wierzę. - Odetchnął nieznacznie, zdziwiony własną reakcją. Czemu mu ulżyło?

\- Tatuś coś mówił? - Wujek zapytał sztucznie luźnym tonem. - O tym... drugim...? O tym jak spędził tę...

\- Randkę? - Wszedł mu w słowo. - Dwie randki? Nie. Ale podśpiewuje. I ładnie pachnie. Dał nam colę na podwieczorek.

Wujek gwizdnął. Na picie coli Cas pozwalał tylko przy wyjątkowych okazjach.

\- Właśnie! - Misiek w pełni podzielał opinię wujka. - Coś się kroi, co nie?

\- No. - Wujek przyznał szczerze i Misiek szanował go za to, że nie próbował zbagatelizować problemu. - Ale tatuś ma prawo spotykać się z... przyjaciółmi. Z kim chce. Nie musi nas pytać o zdanie. Jest dorosłym, mądrym wilkiem. Ma prawo być szczęśliwy.

Misiek przewrócił oczami. Jasne, że tatuś miał prawo do szczęścia. Nie trzeba mu tłumaczyć jak dziecku. Misiek bardzo chciał, żeby tatuś był szczęśliwy, zasłużył na to. Ale czemu z jakimś obcym facetem?!

\- Chcesz coś przekazać tacie? Albo dam ci numer, to do niego zadzwonisz? Co? - Zaproponował wujek, przerywając milczenie Miśka. - Ale nie obrażaj się, jak nie odbierze, bo jest hałas na hali i może nie usłyszeć. Na pewno oddzwoni natychmiast jak tylko będzie...

\- Przecież pamiętam. - Misiek się odrobinę obruszył. - Nigdy nie odbierał w tartaku. Nie, nie chcę z nim teraz gadać. I nie mów, że dzwoniłem. Okay? Nie mów mu.

\- Nie powiem. - Sam obiecał, nie zamierzając dotrzymać obietnicy. Oczywiście, że rozmówi się z Deanem. - A numer ci wyślę, na wszelki wypadek. Nawet, jeśli teraz nie potrzebujesz.

\- Dobra. Okay, dzięki. - Pożegnał się i rozłączył.

 

* * *

 

Jaśniutki i miękki, specjalnie sprowadzony ciężarówką piasek na plaży nagrzał się od słońca i przesypywał się w palcach jak mąka. Grejpfrut przyniósł wiaderko wody, żeby wlać do dołka i rozmiesić jak ciasto. Dopiero wtedy będą mogli stawiać babki z kolorowych foremek. Cas wstał, żeby poprawić parasol, ocieniający koc w szerokie, biało-niebieskie pasy. Zarówno Marty jak pozostała trójka maluchów miała jasną karnację i Cas bał się poparzeń i udaru cieplnego. Pilnował, żeby mieli nakryte główki i nakremowane ramionka, nóżki i buzie.

\- Włóż czapkę, Larry. - Sięgnął ręką, żeby podać mu baseballówkę z cienkiego płótna. Mały rudzielec mimo blokerów cały był zsypany piegami i szeroko się uśmiechał, pokazując drobne, mleczne ząbki. - Mama kazała ci nosić czapeczkę.

Larry nasadził ją krzywo i wrócił do kopania kolejnego dołka.

\- Grejpfrut! Starczy! - Cas zawrócił malca, pędzącego po kolejną porcję do jeziora. - Narobiliście już mnóstwo błota.

Wolał go mieć w zasięgu ręki niż pozwalać chlapać się przy brzegu. Upilnowanie czwórki takich szkrabów nie było łatwe, nawet jeśli dwoje z nich to omegi, przynajmniej teoretycznie ciche i posłuszne.

\- Krissy, chcesz pić? - Zauważył kątem oka, że mała przekopuje koszyk, wywalając i przewracając do góry nogami zawartość, w tym pudełka z lunchem i zapasowe majtki dla wszystkich. - Poczekaj, zaraz ci naleję, czekaj, inni też chętnie się napiją, co? Martuś? Larry? Napijecie się?

\- Kólik się pije! - Marty wyciągnął zabawkową filiżankę. - Zie ciasiećko.

\- I zje ciasteczko? A może zamiast ciasteczka zje jabłuszko? Co? Albo banana? Albo brzoskwinię? - Zaproponował, otwierając pudełko z pokrojonymi cząstkami owoców. - Popatrz, mhm... Ale pyszne...

\- Pyśne? - Marty lekko się skrzywił, nachyliwszy nad pudełkiem i chwilkę przebierał kapryśnie, zanim wybrał dorodne winogrono. - A ciaśko?

\- Babeczka czekoladowa! - Zażądał Grejpfrut, przyłączając się do Krissy w eksploracji koszyka. - Zablałeś?

Trochę seplenił, mając kłopot z literką _R_.

\- Nie zabrałem. - Cas przewrócił oczami, spodziewając się awantury i dąsów. - Nie możecie jeść tylko czekolady i muffinek. Macie owoce. Są zdrowe i...

Grejpfrut wyjął soczystą ćwiartkę brzoskwini, odgryzł kawałek, wypluł i odłożył nadgryzioną do pudełka z wyrazem obrzydzenia na pucołowatej buzi.

\- Ej, nie wkładaj tu takiego oślinionego. - Zwrócił mu uwagę, zabierając owoc. Chwilkę się mu przyglądał, nie wiedząc, co zrobić i w końcu sam zjadł. Dojadanie resztek po dzieciach właściwie zastępowało mu normalne posiłki od... chyba odkąd Mary się urodziła. Roześmiał się do siebie na wspomnienie jej i bliźniaków. Kiedy Mary była mniej więcej w wieku Grejpfruta teraz a bliźniaki w wieku Marty'ego to się dopiero za nimi uganiał... Cała czwórka, łącznie z Miśkiem tak dawała popalić, że regularnie zasypiał z nimi w trakcie wieczornego opowiadania bajeczek.

Budził się potem w łóżku u boku Deana, nie pamiętając jak się tam dostał.

Dean go zanosił.

Cas westchnął, przyglądając się maluchom. Ani Grejpfrut ani Marty nie wiedzą, kim była Mary i John. Grejpfrut był zbyt mały żeby ich zapamiętać, a Marty urodził się przecież już po ich... Przełknął ślinę i pogłaskał jednego i drugiego.

\- Marty, kochanie, nie brudź Pana Królika. Zobacz, ma błoto na nóżce. Ostrożnie z nim, bo będziemy musieli go znów uprać.

\- Pleplasiam.

\- Daj buzi. Chodź, posadzimy go na koszyku, żeby sobie odpoczął, a ty pobaw się foremkami, okay? Zrób piaskowe ciasto. Patrz jak Larry ładnie buduje... Co to będzie, Larry?

\- Tama! - Oznajmił dumnie mały budowniczy, kopiąc kolejny dołek.

\- Tama? Okay, mały bobrze. - Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do Krissy, która ze smakiem wyjadała kawałki banana. - A może razem zbudujecie zamek? Co? taki duży, z wieżami i fosą?

\- Co to fosą? - spytała Krissy, ocierając łapką usta.

\- Fosa to taki dół z lekinami i aligatolami. - Wyjaśnił Grejpfrut elokwentnie i z nutą wyższości wobec młodszych (w domyśle: mniej wyedukowanych) dzieci.

\- A co to lekinami? - Krissy dociekała z uporem. Marty spojrzał na nią, na starszego braciszka i wdrapał się tatusiowi na kolana, trochę zmęczony upałem. Cas podał mu kubek z nakrętką, żeby szczeniaczek uzupełnił płyny. Nadal był mniejszy od Larry'ego i Krissy, chociaż minęły dwa lata i teoretycznie powinien nadrobić. Nie dogonił ich. Amy orzekła, że najwyraźniej należy do tych drobnych wilczków i póki nie choruje, nie ma powodu do zmartwień, ale Cas się martwił.

Omegi miały ciężki żywot, a Marty w dodatku był... taki kruchy. Taki delikatny. Taki... podobny do niego.

Zdjął bawełniany kapelusik z małym rondem i przeczesał kręcące się na końcach, ciemne włoski malucha. Dmuchnął w nie, obserwując falujący loczek na czubku głowy i dał chłopcu całusa w spocone czółko.

Pierwszy Wilk go ocalił i oszczędził im kolejnej tragedii, chociaż lekarze obawiali się komplikacji i przez kilka tygodni żyli w lęku, że Marty ma wadę serca. Może miał, może wilcze zdolności regeneracji pomogły ją zaleczyć, tego ani Cas, ani Amy nie wykluczali, ciesząc się po prostu z tego, że kolejne badania wykazały poprawę.

Wtedy nie miał pojęcia, nie śmiał marzyć o takim spokojnym dniu jak ten - na plaży, z Martym drzemiącym na jego kolanach, z Krissy, Larrym i Grejpfrutem bawiącymi się zgodnie. Larry... Miał się nie urodzić, mały synek Bonnie i tamtego... Jakżeż on miał?, Cas musiał wytężyć pamięć, żeby sobie przypomnieć: Gregor. Tak, Gregor. Ohydny typek. Bonnie nie chciała tego szczeniaczka, poczętego przemocą, wbrew jej woli. Strasznie się któregoś dnia pokłócili o to z Deanem.

Cas znów, kolejny raz wrócił myślą do byłego alfy. Do tamtego dnia, kiedy się posprzeczali o Bonnie i jej nienarodzonego szczeniaczka i potem tak jakoś Cas się rozpędził i wywalił też własne żale i rzucił pierścionkiem w trawę a Dean odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł. I nie wracał cały dzień i noc. Cas wysłał mu z milion esmesów, że przeprasza i że się martwi i żeby Dean się odezwał, czy z nim wszystko w porządku... A potem alfa zszedł z gór i...

...wtedy wszystko było znacznie łatwiejsze. Wystarczyło się objąć, pocałować i wszelkie niesnaski odchodziły w niepamięć. Nic nie było w stanie poróżnić ich na dłużej.

Nie to co dziś.

Cas musiał znów wysłuchać gorzkich słów Gabe'a, skarżącego się na to, jak Dean potraktował Jima. Znów. Kolejny raz. Znów musiał świecić oczami za niego, wyjaśniać i tłumaczyć szczeniaczkowi, że tata nie chciał mu sprawić przykrości, że Jim źle go zrozumiał, ale tym razem albo on nie był już tak wiarygodny, albo dla Jima przepełniła się czara goryczy, bo nie chciał słuchać i nie uwierzył.

Cas był zły, że Dean nie tylko nie pomaga mu rozwiązywać problemów z dziećmi, ale dokłada nowych. To nie było sprawiedliwe, czuł się już tym przytłoczony i zmęczony i chyba tęsknił za czasem, gdy Deana nie było. Przynajmniej nie wnosił dodatkowego zamieszania i nerwów do nadal chwiejnej i ledwo co ustabilizowanej sytuacji rodziny. Gabe groził i przestrzegał, że Jim w każdej chwili może cofnąć się do stanu sprzed roku, co byłoby dramatycznym regresem wobec poczynionych z takim wysiłkiem postępów. Czy Cas chciał ryzykować?, pytał Gabe surowo. Nie, Cas nie chciał ryzykować, ale co mógł zrobić?

Chyba tylko zupełnie zabronić Deanowi przyjeżdżać w odwiedziny i byłby gotów nawet to oznajmić, gdyby nie fakt, że Dean zaprzestał ich sam z siebie.

Znów ich porzucił. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, po prostu przestał się pojawiać. Mijały kolejne dni, już prawie tydzień, jak go nie widzieli. Cas nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć dzieciom i nie chciał wchodzić w rolę adwokata Deana. Nie czuł się na siłach.

Dlatego z ulgą przyjął propozycję Gabe'a, że razem z Jo zabiorą starsze dzieci na kilka dni do Disneylandu. Zmiana otoczenia, podróż i mnóstwo bajkowych atrakcji skutecznie odwróci ich uwagę i pozwoli odpocząć, zresetować siły. Jim od razu podjął się misji udokumentowania wyprawy swoim nowym aparatem, Joy nie mogła spać z emocji, przeglądając na swoim ipadzie program i parki rozrywki, które chciała koniecznie odwiedzić, wahając się szczególnie między Dzikim Zachodem a Discoverylandem, rezygnując na ich rzecz z Fantasylandu, żeby tylko mieć więcej czasu na ulubione rozrywki. Claire również była podekscytowana i od razu pobiegła pakować walizkę; tylko Misiek udawał, że jest zbyt dorosły, przewracał oczami i wzdychał ciężko, jakby miał przed sobą w planach niezwykle nudne przyjęcie do przebrnięcia.

Cas w całym tym zamieszaniu omal nie przegapił subtelnych zmian, które dało się zauważyć w zachowaniu i wyglądzie brata. Przede wszystkim zaczął jakoś schludniej wyglądać. Nie zgolił tej swojej małej brody i wąsów, ale przystrzygł się i zmienił wodę kolońską na nieco subtelniejszą. Od dwóch dni odmawiał kiełbasek i naleśników na śniadanie, wybierając niesłodzoną owsiankę, bo "powinienem zgubić trochę...", zamruczał klepiąc się po brzuchu, gdy Cas zapytał, czy źle się czuje.

\- Chyba nie jestem jeszcze taki stary... - Na pół spytał, na pół stwierdził, kiedy Cas przyłapał go na gapieniu się w lustro w garderobie. - Co? Jeszcze mógłbym zasadniczo... mieć... kogoś...? Szczeniaczka... No, wiesz... - Zaczerwienił się po uszy.

I wymyślił ten Disneyland.

I po raz pierwszy od trzech lat odezwał się do Jo, pytając, czy nie chciałaby z nimi pojechać. Pomóc. Bo dziewczynki jadą i przydałaby się jeszcze _babska_ ręka do opieki - mówiąc to skrzywił się jakby rozgryzł cytrynę, ale Jo skinęła, że owszem, ewentualnie może pojechać. Pomóc. Że nie ma innych planów akurat, więc jest wolna...

\- Wreszcie. - Wyrwało się Miśkowi i reszta, łącznie z Casem i Bobbym zaczęła dusić się od tłumionych chichotów.

Zatem Gabe i Jo z Miśkiem, Claire, Joy i Jimem pojechali do Disneylandu a Cas z Grejpfrutem i Martym zostali w domu. Żeby się nie nudzić drugiego dnia zaprosił Larry'ego i Krissy na całe popołudnie. Wieczorem miały wpaść Amy i Bonnie, oficjalnie po dzieci a nieoficjalnie na kawę i plotki.

Cas zamierzał im opowiedzieć o najnowszych wieściach od Rachel, która wiodła szczęśliwe życie młodej mężatki w Idaho i słała mu ostatnio częste maile z mnóstwem dociekliwych i bezpośrednich pytań o różne szczegóły dotyczące pożycia alf i omeg, na co chętnie jej odpowiadał o ile potrafił, ale zastrzegał przy tym, że powinna przede wszystkim postępować zgodnie z własnym sercem i rozumem.

Z innych plotek na pewno numerem jeden w miasteczku było pojawienie się kolejnego alfy, który zglądał kąty i węszył, najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu wolnej i chętnej omegi. Rozmawiali już o tym z Bobbym i Samem, niepokojąc się tym trendem. Cas nie chciał, aby schronisko przyciągało alfy, naprzykrzające się omegom w nadziei na romans, ale niewiele mogli poradzić. Przecież nie ustawią tablic na wjeździe: alfom wstęp wzbroniony.

Kuszące, ale nie do zrealizowania.

Poza tym Rudy po latach wygnania w Europie odważył się i zdecydował przyjechać w odwiedziny, zapowiadając się na koniec wakacji - razem z Lassem, Wikingiem, który podarował mu kiedyś Młot Thora, uroczy wisiorek. Cas sięgnął do szyi. Na mocnym rzemyku nadal go miał, schowanego pod koszulką. Pamiętał co Lasse wtedy w Londynie powiedział: Thor sprzyja małżeństwom i dzieciom.

Traktował go jak amulet i chociaż nie był przesądny, jakąś częścią duszy wierzył, że może Młot odrobinkę pomógł utrzymać Marty'ego w najtrudniejszych momentach. Oczywiście główne zasługi miał Pierwszy Wilk, ale hej!, każda pomoc się wtedy przydała. Każda modlitwa i każda prośba, by ocalić maleńkiego wilczka, do każdego z bogów, w których wierzyli Winchesterowie, Frank, Jody i reszta mieszkańców Pinewood...

Cas ścisnął żelazny Młot, zastanawiając się nad obrotami koła fortuny. W Londynie byli tacy z Deanem szczęśliwi. Dopiero co się pobrali, złożyli sobie przysięgi, wymienili się obrączkami i snuli plany dotyczące kolejnego dziecka... A kilka dni później wszystko się zmieniło, wszystko się skończyło. Nowo zawarte małżeństwo rozpadło się jak domek z kart i Cas został sam, w żałobie, wśród zgliszczy i grobów...

\- Buzi. - Marty niepostrzeżenie wspiął się na kolankach i dał tatusiowi mokrego całusa w policzek. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, Martusiu. - Cas otarł kącik oka i utulił szczeniaczka. - I ciebie też, Grejpfrut.

\- Siku. - Zażądał pulchny wilczek, rozglądając się po okolicy.

\- Okay. Chodźmy w krzaczki. - Cas roześmiał się, sprowadzony z odmętów smętnych wspomnień do przyziemnych kwestii fizjologicznych. Wygrzebał z torby papier toaletowy, wziął łopatkę do ewentualnego zakopania szczeniaczkowej produkcji i poprowadził całą czwórkę na stronę.

 

 

Marty z Panem Królikiem na kocyku ;)

 


	189. WĄTŁE POROZUMIENIE

Cas był jeszcze zajęty z Krissy, gdy za sobą poczuł wyraźny, znajomy zapach anonsujący gościa. Jednak nie miał możliwości zareagować, bo utrzymanie w pobliżu czworga hasających kilkulatków stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie i mogłoby być samodzielną dyscypliną olimpijską, tyle że nazwa już była zajęta: wielobój nowoczesny.

\- Marty, wracaj! Wracaj natychmiast! - krzyknął, jedną ręką pomagając małej podciągnąć majtki, drugą przytrzymując Larry'ego w miejscu, żałując, że nie ma trzeciej i czwartej, żeby opanować dwójkę pozostałych, które pocwałowały na plażę, mimo wyraźnego zakazu.

Oczywiście pierwszy był Grejpfrut i to za bratem pędził na swych krótkich nóżkach Marty, powiewając niezapiętą szelką.

\- Spokojnie! Mam ich! - Dean uspokoił omegę, słysząc nutę paniki w jego nawoływaniach. Poderwał Grejpa i Martusia i ucałował ich kilka razy, stęskniony. - Cześć, bączki. Co rozrabiacie? Tatuś się martwi, że biegacie bez pozwolenia!

\- Co przyniosłeś? Będziemy łapać laki? - Starszy z synów natychmiast przeszedł do konkretów. Młodszy zerkał czujnie na Grejpfruta, trochę żałując, że tak bezmyślnie go naśladując wpadł w uściski tego wilka. Wciąż miał mieszane uczucia wobec tego _taty_ , jak reszta rodzeństwa o nim mówiła. Teraz nie był pewny, czy chce z nim być tak blisko. Zaczął się roić i krzywić, szukając wzrokiem tatusia.

\- A co ty tu robisz? - Tatuś podszedł przez piach, poganiając i ciągnąc za sobą Larry'ego i Krissy. Posadził ich na kocu i zabrał Marty'ego na ręce, ku wyraźnej uldze malucha, który wczepił się w niego w poszukiwaniu bezpieczeństwa, popatrując z ukosa na brata i tego _tatę_.

\- Przyjechałem. Ale chłopaki powiedzieli, że prawie wszyscy pojechali do Disneylandu. - Podniósł brew, jakby chciał dać wyraz dezaprobacie i oczekiwaniu, że przynajmniej go o tym uprzedzą o ile nie poproszą o pozwolenie. - Gabe ich zabrał?

Coś w jego tonie rozdrażniło Casa.

\- Zabrał - warknął oschle, zbierając zabawki rozrzucone wokół koca. - Często ich zabiera na wycieczki. 

\- No, więc Harry powiedział, że tu was znajdę. - Dean podrzucił grubaska w ramionach, wywołując salwę śmiechu. - Stęskniłem się.

Cas zacisnął wargi, usiłując powstrzymać się od jakiegoś złośliwego komentarza. 

\- Chciałem obgadać z tobą parę spraw. - Dean usiadł na kocu, sadzając sobie Grejpfruta na udzie, cmoknął Krissy na powitanie i zagapił się na piegowatego dwulatka. - A to kto?

\- Larry. Synek Bonnie. - Przedstawił Cas, pozwalając, żeby malec schował się za nim. Wszystkie małe omegi reagowały lękiem i wycofaniem w obecności nieznajomych wilków, zwłaszcza mężczyzn-alf. To było instynktowne zachowanie, które w czasach pierwotnych niejednej małej omedze uratowało życie. Obcy alfa zbliżał się do szczeniąt tylko w kilku sytuacjach, najczęściej w wyniku wygranej walki, gdy robił przegląd watahy pokonanego przeciwnika. Z takich oględzin nie wynikało zwykle nic dobrego dla _bezwartościowych_  nabytków. Nowy alfa najczęściej pozbywał się obciążenia i wyganiał omegi, nawet jeśli stary alfa trzymał je ze względu na zobowiązania czy sentyment. Nowy władca ustanawiał własne porządki.

Cas po kilku rozmowach z Gabem zrekonstruował wydarzenia z własnego dzieciństwa. Jego ojciec, alfa, najpewniej padł ofiarą jakiegoś wypadku lub (według Gabe'a) spisku Uriela. Uriel przejął watahę po bracie, ale nie śmiał - prawdopodobnie przez wzgląd na babcię Annę - pozbyć się też bratanków. Jednak los, jaki zgotował małemu omedze ku milczącej aprobacie reszty rodziny, był nie do pozazdroszczenia. W tak tradycyjnych watahach status był wszystkim, decydował o życiu i śmierci. Bycie omegą było wystarczającym powodem do złego traktowania, bicia, odmawiania jedzenia, ubrań, wykształcenia, opieki i ochrony. Rywalizujące o zasoby i względy alfy wilki potrafiły intrygować a nawet okraść omegę, wiedząc że to łatwy cel. Nie wspominając o innych, gorszych i bardziej wynaturzonych uczynkach, których się wobec nich dopuszczano.

Gdyby Uriel był bardziej zdecydowany, lub gdyby zabrakło babci Anny, Cas najpewniej zostałby porzucony we wczesnym dzieciństwie i nie przeżył długo. A Uriel był jego wujem, rodzonym bratem ojca. To czego mogły się spodziewać szczeniaczki po zupełnie obcych wilkach? Tak, instynkty słusznie im podpowiadały, by natychmiast uciekać, chować się.

\- Larry. - Powtórzył Dean i lekko się przechylił, żeby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się chłopcu. - Cześć, Larry. Jestem Dean. Popatrz, Krissy mnie zna i Grejpfrut. I Martuś, chociaż widzę, że się troszkę obraził... - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Nie bój się. Znam twoją mamę i twojego... - Zawahał się i spojrzał na Casa pytająco. 

\- Tatę. Dean zna twojego tatę Asha. - Potwierdził wujek Cas, sięgając za plecy. - No, chodź. Przywitaj się. Hm? Chodź... - Namawiał malca. - Chodź, usiądź koło Marty'ego. No?

Maluch przeszedł na czworaka na kolana wujka, płochliwie jak zwierzątko koło drapieżnika (co zasadniczo odpowiadało prawdzie). 

\- Jak im się układa? - Zaciekawił się Dean, łaskocząc i podszczypując Grejpfruta. - Są szczęśliwi?

\- Najwyraźniej. - Cas poczuł gorycz na myśl, że Ash zajął się z takim oddaniem obcym dzieckiem, podczas gdy Dean porzucił własne. - Co chciałeś obgadać?

\- Chciałem zabrać dzieciaki na kemping. Jak wrócą. - Dean nie pokazał po sobie, jak bardzo się rozczarował i rozzłościł, gdy Harry mu powiedział o tym Disneylandzie. Ciężko konkurować z czymś takim i był pewny, że Gabe zrobił to złośliwie. Trudno, nie czas na żale, Cas nie był w nastroju, żeby się z nim solidaryzować i Dean nie zamierzał nawet podnosić tej kwestii, by nie wywoływać kolejnej, zbędnej sprzeczki.

\- Zgoda. Jeśli zechcą. - Cas skinął, nie patrząc na niego. Dean z kolei nie mógł oderwać wzroku, chłonąc wszystkie drobne zmiany, jakie w nim zaszły. Zdawał się doroślejszy. Bardziej zdecydowany i odważniejszy. I smutny. Dean nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jego uśmiechu. Tego szerokiego, szczerego uśmiechu, jakim obdarzał go kiedyś tak hojnie. Od którego w oczach zapalały się iskierki a policzki rozciągały i pojawiały się dołeczki i dla takiego uśmiechu Dean gotów byłby przejechać tyłkiem po tłuczonym szkle. Gdyby tylko Cas zechciał się tak jeszcze raz uśmiechnąć, czułby, że mają szansę, że jeszcze coś zostało do ocalenia. Do odbudowania...

Marty zerkał na niego spod rzęs i to też było coś nowego. Reszta dzieci, które odziedziczyły urodę Casa to były wszystko alfy i zachowywały się jak alfy: patrzyły odważnie, wprost, nieraz z wyzwaniem i zaczepnie. Miały jego oczy, ale mimikę, gesty, pewność siebie po nim, po Deanie. Dopiero ten tu, mały omega był idealną kopią, ze wszystkim: z tym nieśmiałym, wstydliwym odwracaniem spojrzenia, z tym wciskaniem noska w koszulę, w poszukiwaniu znajomego, uspokajającego zapachu, z tym zaciskaniem drobnych paluszków na fałdkach tkaniny, jakby się bał, że ktoś go zechce siłą oderwać od tatusia i zabrać...

Dean aż poczuł ściskanie w gardle i ogarniające wzruszenie, tak bardzo chciał go wziąc na ręce i ukołysać i nauczyć, że to on jest jego tatą, ostoją i strażnikiem, że w jego obecności nie ma się czego bać, niczego i nikogo. Ale maluch najwyraźniej jeszcze potrzebował czasu. Nie szkodzi. Mają czas. Mają tyle ile trzeba. 

\- Zostaję. - Oznajmił kolejną decyzję. - Wracam do zarządzania tartakiem. Kevin we wszystko mnie wprowadził. Dla was nic się nie zmieni, tartak nadal będzie finansować schronisko. Chcę też... Chcę... - Spojrzał na szczeniaczki. - Upamiętnić Mary, Johna i Ellen. 

Cas podniósł na niego oczy, okrągłe i zdziwione.

\- Chcę ufundować bibliotekę ich imienia. - Osobiście wolał halę sportową, ale Sammy i Amy przekonali go, że biblioteka będzie bardziej _godnym_ obiektem. Poddał się, gdy przypomnieli, że odchodzący prezydenci nie są honorowani stadionami tylko bibliotekami właśnie. _Okay, niech będzie!_ , zawołał z rezygnacją. _Ale może w piwnicy zrobimy przynajmniej siłownię?_ , nie chciał się poddać zbyt łatwo. - Zgadzasz się?

\- Ja?

\- Ty. Nie chcę nic zrobić wbrew tobie. To były też twoje dzieci.

\- Nie za forsę...

\- Nie. Nie za złoto. - Skłamał, żeby się nie sprzeczać. - Sprzedamy w tym roku i w przyszłym trochę więcej drewna. Wystarczy, Kev mi już wszystko policzył.

Cas rozważał chwilę ten pomysł.

\- Nie musisz mnie pytać, ale zgoda. Dziękuję. - I po raz pierwszy się naprawdę, naprawdę... uśmiechnął. Bardziej do własnych myśli niż do Deana, ale alfa rozjarzył się jak podpięty do generatora prądu i nie mógł nic poradzić, że buchnął wonią endorfin, co na moment troszkę go skonfundowało, bo omega zerknął, niuchnął i znów zerknął i w końcu spuścił głowę, udając, że poprawia Marty'emu skarpetkę, ale dziwnie się przy tym zarumienił i Dean postanowił iść za ciosem.

\- Zamierzam zamieszkać niedaleko. - Machnął dłonią przed siebie, w kierunku jeziora. - Tam, na przeciwległym brzegu jest fajne miejsce. Raptem trzy, cztery mile naokoło, więc dzieciaki będą mieć mnie pod ręką, gdyby coś. Będą mogły nocować i w ogóle... Będę blisko. - Uzupełnił. - Nie chcę siedzieć Sammy'emu i Amy na głowie. 

Cas przygasł, skinął.

\- To twoja ziemia. - Sięgnął do koszyka, żeby podać dzieciom kanapki. 

\- Będziemy sąsiadami. Tak będzie wygodniej dla dzieci. 

Cas nie odpowiedział, zajmując się szykowaniem serwetek, przecierając maluchom łapki i zapinając im kolorowe fartuszki, żeby nie pobrudziły ubrań. 

\- Chcę być z wami. - Złapał go za dłoń. - Z dziećmi. - Skorygował prędko. - Nie od czasu do czasu, w weekendy i w wakacje. Im bliżej zamieszkam, tym będzie łatwiej. Mogę zostawać z nimi, gdy ty będziesz... Zajęty. 

\- Okay, okay. Dobrze, rozumiem. Naprawdę... Cieszę się. - Cofnął dłoń. - Cieszę się. 

\- Nie wyglądasz.

\- Cieszę się. Naprawdę. - Zapewnił.

\- Ostatnia sprawa... - Dean westchnął. - Jim. Zwaliłem, poległem. Ja wiem i ty wiesz. Chcę to naprawić. Kocham tego bąbla nad życie. Pomożesz?

Nie rozgadywał się, nie rozwlekał, nie było potrzeby ani sensu. Faktycznie obaj wiedzieli, że skala porażki jest znaczna, a alfy nie lubią rozdrapywać własnych niepowodzeń i błędów. Samo przyznanie się i prośba o pomoc to był już wystarczający gest pokory, na jaki alfa potrafił się zdobyć. 

Cas nie mógł odmówić. Chodziło o Jima. Musieli coś zdziałać, wszelkimi środkami. Ten chłopiec już wycierpiał zbyt wiele. 

\- Pomogę. - Obiecał miękko. - On ciebie też kocha. Bardzo. Bardzo za tobą tęsknił. 

Ciepły wiatr powiał, przynosząc woń lasu i kwiatów i ciasteczek i świeżego prania, schnącego na sznurkach... Echo dawnych, znajomych woni... Domu... Domu, który przeminął.

Cas wyciągnął rękę ponad szczeniaczkami i ścisnął koniuszki palców Deana, dodając mu otuchy.

\- Pomogę.

 

 

 

 


	190. PEŁNIA

Cas poczuł silne dłonie na biodrach, naprawdę mocny uścisk, palce wczepione w ciało, aż pomyślał: zostaną siniaki... Ale nie przeraził się, znał ten dotyk i wiedział, że nie chodzi o sprawienie mu bólu, o krzywdę. Przeciwnie. Wraz z tym chwytem poczuł coś wilgotnego na karku, coś ciepłego, oddech, liźnięcie, znajomy, tak bardzo znajomy pomruk, rezonujący na skórze, pełen uznania i pochwały, jakby ktoś komplementował jedno z jego pysznych ciasteczek i Cas się uśmiechnął do siebie kącikiem warg, bo to on przecież był tym ciasteczkiem, tym smakowitym daniem do rozkoszowania się, lizania, ssania, podgryzania samymi czubeczkami zębów, aż przez skórę zaczną biec dreszcze, aż się wygnie w łuk, nie mogąc już wytrzymać napięcia, aż cały się usztywni, poza kolanami, bo nogi kompletnie osłabną, niezdolne go unieść i wtedy te mocne, nieustępliwe dłonie nie pozwolą mu upaść, podtrzymają go i ułożą na posłaniu troskliwie, twarzą w dół a tyłkiem do góry i Cas westchnie bezwstydnie w oczekiwaniu na kolejny ruch, tym razem niecierpliwy i szorstki, brutalne szarpnięcie za ubranie, za pasek, żeby się pozbyć spodni, które zawadzają i zasłaniają to wyjątkowe miejsce, to ukryte, czczone, uwielbiane, całowane najczulej miejsce między jego udami...

Och, powinien trochę pomóc, wypiąć się, otworzyć na pieszczoty, przecież nie chce czekać, nie chce walczyć, sprzeciwiać się rozkoszy i opóźniać jej nadejście!

Nie. Na Pierwszego Wilka, nie chce... Pragnie... Pragnie tych rąk na biodrach, ust na karku, na szyi, pocałunków i zębów, kąsania, aż zostają ślady, aż skóra rumieni się, czerwienieje jak dojrzewające jabłko, jak płatki rozkwitających róż... Chce rano obejrzeć je w lustrze, sprawdzając dokładnie, w ilu miejscach się pojawiły, jaką ścieżką biegły, czy bliżej żuchwy, czy ucha, czy są równe jak korale, czy każdy inny, pozostawiony pospiesznie, z pasją, chaotycznie lecz mocno, tak mocno, że w niektórych miejscach krople krwi zastygły jak ozdobne szpileczki z rubinowymi łebkami i przy śniadaniu usłyszy prosto do ucha _przepraszam_

...za co?

Nie trzeba przepraszać za taką rozkosz i za zapomnienie... Te znaczki są właśnie po to, by przypominać, by wołać innym ludziom, innym wilkom, całemu światu: tak! Kochaliśmy się tej nocy i było bosko! Należymy do siebie bez żadnych warunków! I to jest szczęście! Oddajemy się sobie nawzajem z ufnością, bez lęku, powierzamy się sobie w całości, obdarowujemy sobą szczodrze, nie skąpiąc i nie rozliczając, któż wziął więcej, któż dał za dużo...

Nie, Cas przecież wiedział, że te zachłanne ręce na jego biodrach, udach, pośladkach są głodne, głodne, a on znał siłę głodu.

Ach, te ręce, te usta, te nozdrza spragnione go całego - jego woni, jego ciepła, jego soków...

Zagarną go chciwie, nie chcąc puścić do rana, będą go dotykać, gładzić, miętosić, ugniatać, klepać, pieścić... A on będzie się wił i giął, topniał i tężał, drgał i przeciągał, jęcząc i płacząc z przesytu na zmianę z tęsknotą, by doświadczyć więcej, by poczuć więcej... I nie zostanie mu odmówione.

Nie, Cas nigdy nie zasypiał z żalem niespełnienia. Nigdy. Sen zawsze witał go w momencie błogiego wyczerpania, na granicy omdlenia, z powoli dogasającym w podbrzuszu żarem a te silne ręce oplatały go, trzymały nadal, zakotwiczały przy sobie, i dobrze... Dobrze, bo gdyby go puściły to mógłby nieopatrznie pofrunąć, niechcący ulecieć z tego szczęścia do gwiazd, zagubić się wśród nich, oszaleć, a nie chciał... Nie chciał być nigdzie indziej, niż tu. Teraz.

Odwrócił głowę przez ramię, by zasmakować słonych warg i przez chwilę czuje je na sobie, łączą się usta, języki, więc nie zauważa w pierwszym momencie, umyka mu, gdy coś się w niego wsuwa, lecz nagle ból o tym powiadamia, unosi biodra, nieprzygotowany, ucieka, chociaż pragnie zostać. Wrażenie rozepchnięcia jest nieprzyjemne, przykre, frustrujące, z gardła wydobywa się skarga i wtedy słyszy niski, basowy kojący pomruk: ciiiiii... Ciiii...

_Ciii..._

Uchwyt na biodrach zaciska się jak klamra, przytrzymuje go w miejscu, lecz te szeptane pociechy osładzają niewygodę i Cas tłumi jęki, dzielnie znosi ból, który zresztą zaraz mija.

Omega odchyla się do tyłu, opiera na szerokim torsie za sobą, znów szuka ust i znów je znajduje, tym razem pocałunek jest głęboki, zachłanny, Cas gubi się w nim, tonie, jego dłoń szuka możliwości, by oddać pieszczotę, by zwrócić choć część tego, co sam dostaje, więc głaszcze szorstki od zarostu policzek i nagle słyszy własne imię wymówione tkliwie, łamiącym się i nabrzmiałym z emocji tonem: och, Cas... Cas...

\- Dean...

Cas usiadł gwałtownie w wilgotnej, skotłowanej pościeli. Zapalił lampę i otarł czoło. Dawno nie miał takich snów. Dawno. Spojrzał w dół, na uda i westchnął, zwlekając się do łazienki. Przez cienką roletę przeświecał srebrzysty snop, kładąc się jasnym prostokątem na dywanie i rogu łóżka. Pełnia. Nic dziwnego, że nachodzą go takie sny...

 

* * *

 

Chwycił omegę za kark i przyciągnął do siebie. Nachylił się nad jasną szyją, nietkniętą, dawno nie tykaną przez nikogo. Zaciągnął się delikatnym zapachem, lekkim i rześkim, słodkim, lecz irytująco obcym. Aż go szczęki zaświerzbiły, aż zabolały z nagłego pragnienia, by zacisnąć się na tym kawałku gładkiego ciała i zostawić ślad, pieczęć, jaskrawy dowód przynależności, neon krzyczący: mój! MÓJ!  M Ó J  M Ó J  M Ó J  M Ó J

Mój.

 _Ale to będzie boleć_ , ostrzega głos z tyłu głowy, _nie wolno stracić kontroli_ , alarmuje, trzeba być przytomnym, uważnym, by nie wydarzyło się nieszczęście, by nie skrzywdzić, nie zranić zanadto... Trzeba przygotować skórę, polizać, najpierw uszczypnąć wargami, przyzwyczaić, że zaboli, ale to tylko chwilka, bo zaraz znów się poliże, pocałuje, szepnie łagodnie, że nie trzeba się bać, nie trzeba łez, nie ma powodu do obaw, nic się złego nie zdarzy, alfa panuje nad sytuacją, zna swoje możliwości i nie pozwoli szczękom zgruchotać tak kruchej konstrukcji, rozedrzeć tak miękkiej skóry, jeśli pojawi się krew, to tylko kropla, dwie najwyżej, żadna tętnica nie zostanie naruszona, chociaż przecież by potrafił, umiałby, nie takie karki przetrącał, nie takie monstra wykrwawiał...

Lecz nie teraz. Teraz trzeba ostrożnie, z czułością, nie popędzać, jeśli omega się odwraca do pocałunków, dostanie pocałunki, jeśli tego potrzebuje, dostanie, bo alfa chce spełnić wszystkie jego zachcianki, chce go rozgrzać, rozpalić, rozgorączkować, aż biedny wilczek będzie się przelewał przez ręce, aż nie będzie mógł ustać, aż opadnie na kolana i łokcie, wciśnie twarz w prześcieradło czy koc, tłumiąc szloch, płacząc, jęcząc i śmiejąc się na przemian, wołając: jeszcze! Jeszcze! Nie przestawaj!

Tak, niech błaga, niech prosi, niech się wije i wierci, niech się tarza, stęka i kręci tyłkiem, nadstawiając go wysoko, do góry, pod ręce alfy, niech się otwiera jak małż, zaprasza w siebie, niech spocony, rumiany zerka przez ramię, znad fałdy pościeli, nieśmiało i lubieżnie zarazem, z tym szafirowym błyskiem, z łobuzerską iskrą, jakby chciał się droczyć z alfą, odmawiać i uciec, ale żeby alfa go gonił, ścigał i łapał, żeby go pchnął na ziemię, ścisnął, unieruchomił, żeby się nad nim rozciągnął, trochę go zmuszając, trochę mu każąc i trochę go niewoląc...

...do rozkoszy. I potem, gdy już był w nim, w środku, w ciepłym, gorącym i mokrym wnętrzu, ciasnym i tak......................rooooooooooooooooooozkosznyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymhmmhmhmhmhmmmm...

to świat dosłownie kurczył się tylko do tego punktu, do omegi

omegi

o

o

o

o

m

e

g

i

Dean obudził się ze spazmatycznym westchnieniem, mgliście zdając sobie sprawę, że to jeden z tych snów... jeden z _tych_ snów. Odjął dłoń od ust i zlizał krople krwi. Zajrzał pod kołdrę, wciąż słysząc własne tętno w uszach, serce tłukło się w piersi jeszcze, jeszcze ostatni skurcz wyrzucił resztkę nasienia na brzuch, w fałdy prześcieradła.

Wytarł się i dźwignął niechętnie. Usiadł. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nie zasłonił wieczorem okna i srebrzysta poświata zalała wnętrze. To musiało być to. Pełnia. Światło księżyca musiało go obudzić, a wcześniej zesłać _te_ sny.

Poszedł pod prysznic, bardziej, żeby się uspokoić, niż umyć. W progu łazienki chwycił górną część ościeżnicy i podciągnął się parę razy, tylko po to, aby zmęczyć mięśnie ramion, które dziwnie bolały... ćmiły, jak chory ząb... Jeszcze raz się obejrzał na łóżko. Puste. Gdyby to nie był sen, to teraz by leżeli razem, ciasno objęci i ramiona by nie bolały. Nie musiałby się przejmować plamami na pościeli, w ogóle o tym by nie myślał. Lubił ten moment tuż przed zaśnięciem, gdy całował omegę, tulił do siebie, mając tę doskonałą wymówkę, że to dla komfortu emocjonalnego słabszego wilczka, dla jego przyjemności, że to coś specjalnie dla niego, nagroda, co się omedze należy za bycie posłusznym i _nie odmawianie_ alfie, ale prawdę mówiąc lubił to. Tęsknił za tym.

Tęsknił.

Owszem, zdarzało mu się sypiać z innymi w czasie tych ostatnich lat, ale to było co innego. To było jak wizyta na siłowni, rozruszanie mięśni, histeryczne poszukiwanie rozluźnienia, chwilowe rozładowanie frustracji, czysto mechaniczne i bez emocjonalnego zaangażowania, bo zaangażowanie zostało tam, w starym domu, w tamtej sypialni, gdzie rodziły się ich dzieci, gdzie jedli wspólnie śniadania, gdzie po północy Cas marudził, że muszą przetrzepać prześcieradła, bo coś go uwiera (okruszki lub kredki), gdzie razem czytywali gazety, książki, oglądali Casablankę, śmiali się, odpoczywali, snuli plany, wspominali, wieszali zdjęcia dzieci, przynosili sobie kwiaty na zgodę i na przeprosiny, przepraszali się i sobie wybaczali...

Tęsknił za tym.

Cholerna pełnia.

 

 


	191. JANE

Korzystając z okazji, że dzieci spędzały czas z Gabem i Jo w Disneylandzie, Cas zredukował domowe obowiązki do niezbędnego minimum związanego z obsługą Grejpfruta i Martusia, w związku z czym nagle znalazł wolne godziny do swobodnego zagospodarowania. Odhaczył wyprawę z dziećmi na plażę, babski wieczór z Amy i Bonnie, pełen najnowszych plotek, przy czym dziewczyny mocno go naciskały na zwierzenia o Peterze - i ponieważ otworzyli sobie butelkę winę po kolacji, to wkrótce zaczęły się chichoty, niecenzuralne żarciki i docinki, od których się rumienił, ale które sprawiały mu też dziwną frajdę - i Deanie i w ogóle sporo gadali o sprawach znanych mężatkom z kilkuletnim stażem i kilkorgiem dzieci...

Przy drugiej butelce Bonnie się przyznała do pewnych nie całkiem przyzwoitych, sypialnianych eksperymentów i podziękowała Casowi i Amy za kilka cennych porad. Cas był zachwycony, że tak srodze skrzywdzona przez brutalnego alfę omega zaczęła wreszcie doświadczać pełni uroków małżeńskiego pożycia. Z opowieści Bonnie wynikało, że Ash chociaż tak skromny i małomówny, w łóżku wykazywał nadzwyczajną żwawość i pomysłowość a i kondycję miał iście wilczą. Z tego wszystkiego zaczęli przemyśliwać o drugim malcu, bo Bonnie przekonała się, że Ash jest wspaniałym tatą dla Larry'ego i przestała się tak bać o przyszłość. Ash nie naciskał, zostawiał jej decyzję czy i kiedy, jeśli będzie gotowa. A jeśli nie będzie, to poprzestaną na Larrym i też będzie szczęśliwy - oświadczył któregoś dnia spokojnie, doprowadzając biedną Bonnie do łez. Popłakała się ze wzruszenia i niedowierzania, że tyle dobra ją spotkało po tym, jak straciła nadzieję i myślała, że nikt już jej nie zechce i czeka ją ponura samotność i niezaspokojona tęsknota za miłością.

Pod koniec wieczoru i widząc dno trzeciej butelki wygrzebanego z kąta spiżarni calvadosu wszyscy troje: Cas, Bonnie i Amy troszkę sobie pochlipali, wspominając swoje zakręty życiowe i zmiany i te wspomnienia nastroiły ich refleksyjnie i filozoficznie, jak to zwykle bywa, gdy się jest odrobinę pijanym. Z tej okazji wyznali sobie wieczną przyjaźń, wyściskali się i umówili na powtórkę, _koniecznie!_

Następnego dnia Cas wstał trochę później niż zwykle, bo nie musiał się spieszyć ze śniadaniem dla całej watahy. Bobby i chłopcy ze zrozumieniem przyjęli do wiadomości, że Cas bierze trzy dni urlopu i brawurowo zadeklarowali, że nie umrą z głodu, sami się obsłużą w kuchni i spiżarni, a jeśli jednak przeliczą się z siłami w tej materii, to przecież mogą zamówić furę burgerów i frytek u Benny'ego lub ostatecznie pojechać na obiad do schroniska, gdzie byli zawsze mile widzianymi gośćmi. W każdym razie Cas ma się nie przejmować i wypoczywać!

Zatem bez wyrzutów sumienia zapakował maluchy do swego Continentala i pojechał do Crabtown na przedpołudniowe przedstawienie dla dzieci, z którego wyszli w drugiej połowie, bo Grejpfrut zgłodniał a Marty się znudził i zaczął przysypiać. Odwiedzili ekologiczne delikatesy, gdzie Cas nabył mieszankę ulubionej herbaty, wielką paczkę ciemnego kakao, oliwę truflową, papryczki czereśniowe, serca karczochów, marynowaną rzepę i kilka innych specjałów, a potem zajrzeli do sklepu z zabawkami i wyszli obładowani paczkami plasteliny, kredek, wycinanek i pieczątek w najrozmaitszych wzorkach, do tego kilkoma zestawami do domowych eksperymentów, które Cas uwielbiał przeprowadzać (i chyba bardziej się nimi ekscytował niż dzieci). Do samochodu dotarli zmęczeni, zziajani, z balonami i rożkami pieczonych kasztanów i prażonych orzeszków. Grejpfrut chciał namówić tatusia również na gorące pączki, lizaki i colę, ale Cas był nieugięty. Akceptował tylko słodycze robione przez siebie, z miodem, syropem daktylowym lub stewią a colę stawiał na stole, gdy wyjątkowo chciał dogodzić dziecięcym podniebieniom (podczas urodzin i świąt). Wyprawa do miasta, nawet podczas urlopu, nie wyczerpywała definicji _święta_.

\- Do domu! - Zarządził, po zapakowaniu zakupów do bagażnika a dzieci na tylne siedzenie. - Padam z nóg. Uff... Umyjemy się, przebierzemy i utniemy z godzinkę drzemki a potem zjemy risotto i pójdziemy znów na plażę, chcecie?

\- Tak! - wykrzyknęły oba bąble, rozrzucając orzeszki.

\- Dobra, to co teraz pośpiewamy? Pośpiewamy coś? - Marzyła mu się godzinka u kosmetyczki albo w saunie, ale odłożył to na następną wyprawę do miasta. Jeśli się uda przed powrotem dzieciaków, super, jeśli nie... Może następnym razem. Włączył radio i ostrożnie wymanewrował autem, kilka razy sprawdzając w lusterkach, czy nie zajeżdża komuś drogi i czy nikt nie wyjedzie mu nagle z boku.

Od czasu, gdy Dean uczył go jeździć minęło kilka lat i Cas nabrał wprawy. Lubił prowadzić i cieszył się z każdej okazji, by się przejechać. Bobby nie był tak zasadniczy jak Dean. Jeśli Cas się wybierał w dłuższe trasy, co zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko, oferował, że sam go zawiezie lub prosił o to któregoś z chłopaków: Walta, Harry'ego lub Rufusa, jeśli akurat nie był zajęty. Ale na krótszych pozwalał omedze na samodzielność: najpierw do Pinewood a później i do Crabtown Cas mógł jeździć bez towarzystwa.

Bobby był dobrym alfą i Cas bardzo go szanował. Nie krzyczał jak Dean, nie groził, nie miał tak autorytarnych zapędów, polecenia wydawał spokojnym tonem i tak, że nikt nie czuł się urażony czy przymuszony, by je wypełniać. Cas wiele nie pamiętał z okresu po tragedii i później z pobytu w szpitalu i narodzin Marty'ego... Mnóstwo dni, może nawet całych tygodni umknęło mu, gdy próbował przetrwać całą tę rozpacz i żałobę, otumaniony wspomnieniami i chorobliwymi wizjami martwych dzieci i Ellen. Znajdował się wtedy jakby w kokonie, niewiele do niego docierało. Czasem śnił na jawie, półprzytomny od leków i w tak straszliwym smutku, że cały odrętwiał. Ale z czasem zaczął wracać do siebie, powolutku skupiać się na codzienności, na najprostszych czynnościach i celach: przewinąć Martusia, przebrać go, pogłaskać, iść do łazienki, zjeść, wziąć starsze dzieci na kolana, ucałować, utulić...

Zaczął dostrzegać innych ludzi, najpierw tylko w tle, jak zamazane figurki na karuzeli, jacyś lekarze, pielęgniarki... Przychodzili i odchodzili, ledwie rejestrował ich obecność, nie potrafiąc nawiązać z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Potem zaczął słyszeć niektórych... ich troskliwe głowy, dostrzegać troskliwe gesty. Amy. Gabe. Jody i Frank... brat Deana, Sammy.

Bobby był z nich najcichszy, pełen spokoju i - podobnie jak Cas - dotknięty tą niewyobrażalną stratą, niewyobrażalną tęsknotą, którą dzielili w milczeniu, bez słów. Bobby nigdy nie był mu tak bliski jak Frank czy Gabe. Łączyły ich trochę inne relacje, dzielił pewien dystans i respekt, jaki omega czuł przed starszym wilkiem o tak zasłużonej i niekwestionowanej pozycji w watasze. Cas się go odrobinkę wstydził, nawet już po kilku latach na ranczu. Mógł się kłócić z Deanem, ale nie sprzeciwił się nigdy staremu alfie. Nie śmiałby. A Bobby nie nadwyrężał tego szacunku, trzymał się z boku, jeśli czegoś od omegi chciał, to załatwiał to przez Ellen.

Teraz Ellen zabrakło.

Cas wrócił do watahy z kwilącym zawiniątkiem, Martym, nie mogąc dłużej liczyć na jej matczyną opiekę. Czekały ich zmiany. Rodzina musiała się posklejać na nowo, w nieco innej konfiguracji, przeszeregować i ustalić nowy porządek. Cas nie wiedział, jaką pozycję wataha mu przydzieli. Po odejściu Deana... Ellen... W wielu watahach omegi po stracie protektora w postaci męża, partnera, ojca lub matki o wysokim statusie musiały się liczyć ze znacznym pogorszeniem warunków, niekiedy z wygnaniem. Cas też się zastanawiał, czy Bobby nie każe mu odejść, nie powie: to teraz radź sobie sam, z dziećmi...

Nie miałby żalu, przecież nie był dla Bobby'ego kimś ważnym, nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, nie przyjaźnili się. Bobby miał prawo czuć żal, złość za śmierć Ellen. Miał prawo wyrzucić omegę, by nie przeszkadzał i nie zabierał zasobów reszcie. Przecież omega był dla nich obciążeniem, kosztem... Bobby przyjaźnił się z chłopakami, byli zżyci, mieli wspólną historię, wyprawy na smoki i inne przygody... Cas i dzieci to były osobiste sprawy Deana, a skoro Dean odszedł... Cas był przygotowany, że Bobby w ten swój szorstki sposób go odprawi.

Ale nie odprawił.

Zatroszczył się i zajął wszystkim a przy tym wysłuchał go cierpliwie. Cas zaoferował, że zarobi na dom, bo nie chce brać ani dolara z funduszu, ani centa ze złota. Bobby zgodził się, chociaż Cas musiał przyrzec, że nie będzie się zanadto forsować i że przyjmie pomoc w innych kwestiach, w prowadzeniu schroniska i nadzorze nad budową, że zgodzi się na finansowanie fundacji z zysków z tartaku i cukierni i - na to Bobby najbardziej się upierał - pozostanie wraz z dziećmi pod opieką watahy. Nie straszył, nie malował czarnych scenariuszy, ale bardzo poważnym tonem oznajmił: chcemy wam zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Tobie i basałykom.

Cas był mu wdzięczny. Za to i za to również, że po powrocie Deana Bobby stanął murem za omegą.

 

* * *

 

Zbliżali się już prawie do Pinewood, gdy dojrzał coś we wstecznym lusterku i przyhamował. Przekręcił gałkę radia i poprosił maluchy o chwilkę ciszy, zerkając w tył. Powolutku i ostrożnie cofnął auto o dobre pół mili.

\- Przepraszam, czy... W czymś pomóc? - Zaoferował przez uchyloną szybę. Zachowywał środki ostrożności, których nauczyli go chłopcy. Co do zasady nie wolno mu było otwierać drzwi nieznajomym i zabierać autostopowiczów. Jeśli widział coś niepokojącego, miał zadzwonić do Rufusa lub Bobby'ego. Ale siedząca na skraju drogi osoba nie wyglądała na niebezpieczną. Niuchnął kilka razy przez wąską szparkę i nagle wyskoczył i nachylił się nad skuloną w kucki kobietą, opartą bokiem o słupek.

\- Jody? - Wybrał numer i szybko przeszedł do rzeczy. - Jestem dwie mile od miasta w stronę Crabtown, za stacją benzynową. Przyjedź. Mam ranną omegę. Zadzwoń do Amy. - Schował telefon i przyniósł wodę.

\- Czy to Pine Town? Muszę... się dostać... - wydyszała z wielkim trudem.

\- Pinewood. Jesteś w Pinewood.

\- Nie! Nie, ja muszę do Pine Town... Ja... Schronisko...

\- Jesteś w Pinewood, ja jestem Cas, nic się nie martw. Jesteś bezpieczna. - Uspokoił ją, nalegając, żeby się napiła. - A co tu?... - Wychylił się za nią i podniósł róg brudnego koca. Coś pisnęło z przestrachem i matka poderwała głowę, osłabiona, wpółprzytomna, lecz gotowa bronić szczeniaczka ostatkiem sił.

\- Jesteś bezpieczna. - Powtórzył łagodnie. - Ty i twój maluszek. Nic się nie martw. Masz, daj mu pić. Niech się napije. Zaraz przyjedzie Jody i zabierzemy was do lekarza.

\- Ja muszę do schroniska... Szukam schroniska... - wychrypiała. Spękane wargi i podkrążone oczy świadczyły, że od jakiegoś czasu nie jadła i była odwodniona.

Cas wrócił do auta, znalazł kilka niedojedzonych przez maluchy chrupek kukurydzianych i drugą butelkę wody z żelaznego zapasu, jaki zawsze zabierał w podróż. Jakiś wóz ich minął i nawet zaczął zwalniać, ale z naprzeciwka już jechał dżip szeryfa, więc ciężarówka pomknęła dalej.

\- Musisz napoić szczeniaczka. Musicie się oboje napić... - Włożył jej butelkę w dłoń. - Jest przestraszony, boi się. Przytul go i powiedz, że nie musi się bać, okay? Nie musicie się bać, już jest dobrze. Trafiłaś we właściwe miejsce, zajmiemy się wami. Ja jestem Cas, szukałaś mojego schroniska i znalazłaś... - Przemawiał spokojnie, żeby obniżyć stres zarówno u omegi jak i jej dziecka. - Jesteś bezpieczna. Zabierzemy cię do schroniska, ja jestem Cas, to mnie szukałaś.

Omega nie miała sił już nic mówić, dopytywać, wyjaśniać. Patrzyła tylko na niego, mrugając z powodu nagłych łez w oczach. Maluszek, mniejszy od Marty'ego wpełzł jej pod łokieć i zerkał płaczliwie na Casa, ale kiedy dostał chrupka i zaczął żuć, nieco się uspokoił.

\- Kogo tu mamy? - Jody wysiadła z wozu. - Amy czeka w gotowości.

\- Zabierzmy ją do dżipa. Możesz wstać? Jak się czujesz? Dasz radę wstać? - Cas i Jody pomogli omedze i dopiero wtedy zobaczyli jej krągły, ciążowy brzuch. Cas wymienił spojrzenia z Jody. - Okay, muffinko... Nic się nie martw. Teraz już jesteś bezpieczna, kochanie. Ty i twój szczeniaczek. Jak ma na imię?

Jody prowadziła omegę powolutku, czując jej bezwładny ciężar. Cas był taki łagodny, zwracając się do kobiety. Jody nie po raz pierwszy obserwowała go w podobnych sytuacjach: z pokiereszowanymi omegami, wystraszonymi do kości, które trzeba ośmielić, uspokoić i przekonać, że mogą im zaufać. Wiedział, co mówić, o co pytać, jak skierować myśli takiego biedactwa na inne tory, oderwać od traumy.

\- Hm? Jak ma na imię twój maluszek? To chłopiec? - dopytywał od niechcenia, jakby sobie siedzieli na ławeczce w parku i karmili kaczki a rozmowa była tylko sposobem na zabicie czasu. - Też mam takiego maluszka, wiesz? Ma na imię Marty. Martuś, mówimy na niego Martuś. A ty jak mówisz na swojego?

\- Ty jesteś Cas? - Kobieta usiadła na tylnym siedzeniu, przygarniając malucha do siebie. - Cas ze schroniska? Alfa omeg?

\- Yhm... Ja... - Cas się zarumienił. - No, ja jestem Cas... Omega. Jak ty.

Jody uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Tak, to jest alfa omeg. - Potwierdziła dziarskim, optymistycznym tonem. - Więc nie musisz się już martwić. Teraz zawieziemy cię do lekarki, Amy, żeby opatrzyła ci te rany i zbadała twoje szkraby. Tego tu małego dżentelmena i tego w brzuchu. Potem się umyjecie, zjecie coś pożywnego i zawieziemy was do schroniska. Okay?

\- Okay. Okay. - Przytaknęła kobieta, ściskając chłopczyka. Ulga malowała się na jej brudnej, wychudłej twarzy. - Nie wierzyłam... Nie wiedziałam... Czy to na pewno istnieje...

\- Istnieje. - Cas poklepał ją po ręku. - Pojedziesz z Jody a ja za wami.

\- Nie! Ja... - Chwyciła go histerycznie za ubranie. - Nie zostawiaj nas!

\- Nie zostawiam. Będę zaraz za samochodem Jody. Tam, widzisz? To mój Continental. Pojadę zaraz za wami. Nie martw się. Nie zostawię was.

\- West. - Odchyliła się na oparcie, popatrzyła na synka i pogłaskała go po policzku. Maluch wsadził dwa pozostałe chrupki do buzi, jakby z lęku, że jedzenie zostanie mu odebrane. - Ma na imię West.

\- Cześć, West. - Cas położył palec na malutkim nosku i zrobił: bi bip! - Jesteś bardzo grzecznym wilczkiem. Niedługo dostaniesz pyszną kaszkę. Jak tylko dojedziemy do miasta. Obiecuję. No, Jody, jedźmy, nie ma na co czekać.

\- Tak jest. - Jody mrugnęła. - Alfo omeg.

\- Przestań! - Machnął dłonią i przewrócił oczami. - Spotkamy się u Amy.

 

* * *

 

Omega była w szóstym miesiącu. Miała mnóstwo starych śladów bicia, blizn po drobnych nacięciach i poparzeniach, które nietrudno było zidentyfikować jako papierosowe. Cas nie musiał wytężać wyobraźni, widział wiele takich przypadków. Niektóre alfy znajdowały przyjemność w znęcaniu się nad swoimi omegami i latami poddawały je torturom, póki omega nie uciekła lub nie zmarła.

Jane nie miała pieniędzy na podróż, wyszła z domu jak stała i przemierzyła pół stanu praktycznie na piechotę, z niespełna dwuletnim szczeniaczkiem, szukając schroniska, o którym kiedyś przypadkowo usłyszała. Nawet nie znała poprawnej nazwy, dopytywała po drodze, błądząc i tracąc nadzieję, ale w końcu ktoś jej powiedział, że owszem, w Pine Town niech pyta o Casa.

\- Pinewood. - Amy pokazała jej kalendarz z nadrukowaną nazwą. - Miałaś szczęście, że to akurat Cas się zatrzymał. Jesteś odwodniona, więc na razie damy ci kroplówkę i poleżysz sobie tu na leżance, a West zje samą kaszkę ryżową, żeby go brzuszek nie rozbolał. Jeśli będzie się dobrze czuł, to dostanie biszkopta i pół banana, a na kolację naleśnika z syropem klonowym. Lubi syrop? Czy jest na coś uczulony? Na coś chory?

Jane słabiutko zaprzeczyła.

\- Wczoraj kupiłam mu bułkę... Ale dziś już... nic. - Przyznała zawstydzona.

\- Jest w niezłej kondycji. - Pocieszyła ją Amy, domyślając się, że Jane sobie odejmowała od ust, żeby nakarmić malca. - Lepszej niż ty. Dobrze się nim zaopiekowałaś. - Pochwaliła, aby rozproszyć jej poczucie winy. Jane nie powinna się więcej stresować. - Teraz musimy ciebie postawić na nogi, ale jak się prześpisz i zejdzie pierwsza kroplówka to poczujesz się znacznie lepiej. Zobaczysz. Nie takie przypadki tu mieliśmy i wszyscy wracali do zdrowia. 

\- A Cas? Jest tu? - Usiłowała się podnieść na łokciu, jakby chciała wstać i go poszukać.

\- Jest. Leż. Zaraz przyjdzie... - Amy zajęła się wypisywaniem karty i planowaniem kolejnych kroków, bo trzeba było zrobić podstawowe badania i zadzwonić do Jessie, żeby umówić wizytę. Rozpisać wstępną dietę. Po okresie głodu nie można przeciążać systemu trawiennego, więc na początek kilka kroplówek i lekkostrawne dania, które dostarczą tak potrzebnych kalorii i składników odżywczych. - Szykuje jedzenie w kuchence, zaraz przyniesie Westowi.

Uśmiechnęła się do szczeniaczka, który siedział u boku mamy, czujny i cichutki, z nietypowym dla takich dzieciaczków wyrazem powagi.

\- Też ma takiego synka, w podobnym wieku. A ja mam córeczkę, Krissy. West będzie mieć przyjaciół. Hm? Będziesz się bawić z nowymi przyjaciółmi - powiedziała szczeniaczkowi, który się trochę przestraszył zainteresowaniem obcego wilka, skierowanym prosto na niego i schował nosek w fałdach maminej sukienki. Amy nie chciała oswajać go na siłę, malec i jego mama potrzebują czasu.

\- Kaszka! - Cas zapukał, wetknął głowę w szparę i kiedy Amy go zaprosiła, wszedł z miseczką a za nim dreptali Grejpfrut i Marty. - Tobie, Jane, Jody przyniesie zupę. Rosół, mam nadzieję że lubisz. Za parę minut wróci. Na razie nakarmimy szczeniaczka. 

Jane leżała na leżance, nakryta do połowy kocem, zachęcając Westa, żeby zaufał temu miłemu omedze i zjadł trochę.

\- Patrz, dobra kaszka. Am, am. - Cas kucnął przy leżance i zbliżył łyżeczkę. - Am, no, buzia szeroko. Nie jest gorące, sprawdzałem, jest w sam raz.

\- Am, am! - Zarządził Marty, wychyliwszy się zza tatusia. - Jeć, am!

\- No, widzisz? Marty wie, że to dobre. - Cas uśmiechnął się, kiedy maluch odważył się spróbować. - Pycha kaszka. O, jak ślicznie jesz! Hm? Smakuje, co? Martusiu, smakuje Westowi?

\- Śmakuje! Pycha! - Zgodził się Marty, uważnie śledząc jak tatuś karmi obcego chłopczyka.

\- O, chyba Jody... - Ucieszył się Cas, słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych, ale po krokach rozpoznał, że to nie ona. Zdążył odwrócić się do Amy i westchnąć, gdy drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły.

\- Stało się coś? Coś z Martym? Z Grejpem? Zobaczyłem samochód przed przychodnią! - Dean wparował bez pukania, węsząc i rozglądając się niecierpliwie.

Jane usiadła gwałtownie, zasłaniając Westa. Cas wcisnął jej w dłoń miseczkę z resztką kaszki na dnie i odwrócił się do alfy.

\- Nic się nie stało. Mamy pacjenta. - Wybałuszył oczy znacząco, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma wyjść, ale alfa już chwycił Grejpfruta na ręce i zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w ich stronę, wyciągając dłoń do Marty'ego.

\- Tata! Jedziemy na laki?! - krzyknął Grejpfrut z błyskiem w oczach. - Bo tatuś nie pozwala a ja chcę!

\- Chcesz łapać raki? Znowu? - Ucieszył się Dean, sadzając małego grubaska sobie na biodrze. - Możemy jechać!

\- Dean, może nie teraz? - Cas chciał ich wypchnąć na korytarz, żeby przestali przeszkadzać i niepokoić omegę.

\- No, nie teraz, bo jechałem właśnie na obiad do Benny'ego i... Umówiłem się z Sammym i chłopakami... - Dean jeszcze raz spojrzał ponad głową Casa na leżankę. - No i zobaczyłem Continentala i myślałem, że może coś z dziećmi...

\- Nic z dziećmi, jak widzisz. - Cas naparł, nalegając, żeby wyszedł. - Chodź, niech Jane i West odpoczną.

W końcu udało mu się wysterować nimi za próg i zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

\- Mogę wpaść po obiedzie, zabiorę was na raki. Skoro Grejpfrut chce. - Dean podkreślił. - Prawda, Grejp? Chcesz na raki?

\- No!

\- No. - Dean podniósł brwi i pokiwał głową do Casa, jakby chciał powiedzieć: sam rozumiesz, nie mogę mu odmówić, to sprawa życia i śmierci i przetrwania całego Wszechświata.

Cas prychnął, przewrócił oczami i już miał znaleźć jakąś wymówkę, ale ustąpił.

\- Dobra. Ty się zajmiesz tymi dwoma, a ja zainstaluję Jane w schronisku. - Ustalił nowy plan na resztę dnia. Spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi. - Trochę mi się z tym zejdzie... Uhm... - Szybko przeliczał w myślach, ile schodzi kroplówka, zanim Jane zawiozą, przyszykują pokój, zaznajomią ją z Adamem i warunkami w schronisku... - Jakbym się trochę spóźnił to dasz im kolację i położysz spać? - Zawahał się. - No, albo nie, poproszę Jody.

\- Nie proś! - Dean natychmiast zaprotestował. - Przecież to żaden kłopot, zajmę się nimi. Nie zapomniałem jak się opiekować dziećmi.

Przez kilka długich sekund mierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Okay. - Cas ustąpił a Dean się lekko wyprostował i mrugnął do Grejpfruta z szerokim uśmiechem. - Będę pod telefonem.

\- Poradzimy sobie. To może od razu zabiorę malców, co? Zadzwonię do tartaku, że już dziś nie wracam. Zjemy burgery u Benny'ego i...

\- Bulgely! I flytki! - wrzasnął Grejpfrut, z zainteresowaniem śledząc ustalenia tatusia i tego super wilka, którego Grejpfrut zdążył już polubić. - I klążki cebulowe!

\- Dean! - Tatuś podniósł palec z niezadowoleniem. - Nie za dużo! I powiedz Benny'emu, że to dla dzieci, żeby nie pakował tam chili, soli, majonezu i bóg wie czego! I pilnuj, żeby się nie objedli! Bo cię będzie brzuszek bolał, Grejpfrut!

\- Będę pilnował. - Uspokoił go tata, chociaż tatuś miał minę, jakby nie wierzył i troszkę zaczynał żałować swojej zgody. Grejpfrut zawiercił się, ponaglając.

\- Chodźmy! - Trochę się obawiał, że tatuś zmieni zdanie i wrócą do domu zjeść risotto z warzywami. Owszem, nie było to złe, ale gdzie warzywom z rozgotowanym ryżem do burgerów i krążków cebulowych? Hm? - No, chodźmy, tata!

\- Bądźcie grzeczni. Marty, daj buzi. - Cas kucnął przed maluchem. - Pójdziecie teraz z Grejpfrutem i tatą. Ja wrócę wieczorem, bo muszę pomóc tej chorej pani i jej dzidzi. Muszę się nią zaopiekować, ale wrócę po kolacji, okay? Będziesz grzeczny?

\- No, będę! - Marty spojrzał do góry na _tatę_ , rozjarzonego z radości jak neon nad Roadhousem. Skoro Grejpfrut z nimi się wybierał i w dodatku był taki ucieszony, to Marty też się ucieszył. Starszy brat był dla niego jak wyrocznia i wzór do naśladowania. Jeśli Grejpfrut szedł, Marty szedł za nim. Jeśli Grejpfrut się czymś bawił, to Marty też chciał. Jeśli Grejpfrut się nie bał, to Marty też (na ogół) nie (a przynajmniej znacznie mniej).

Dean poderwał malca z podłogi i trzymając ich obu przed sobą, pomaszerował do wyjścia.

 

 

 


	192. POPOŁUDNIE

\- Siedź sobie na kocyku, dobrze, Martuś? - Tata kucnął na piasku i upewnił się, że Marty ma stertę foremek, kubełków, sitek, łopatek i grabek, które zajmą jego dziecięcą uwagę, gdy on będzie z Grejpfrutem. - Nie złaź sam z kocyka, dobra? Jak będziesz mnie potrzebować, to zawołaj, ja natychmiast przybiegnę, dobra?

\- No. - Maluch kiwnął główką z entuzjazmem, rozkładając talerzyki ze swojego miniaturowego serwisu do herbaty.

\- Gdzie masz Pana Królika?

\- Tu! - Pokazał palcem maskotkę, wygodnie opartą o dziecięcy plecaczek. Pan Królik dostał plastikową filiżankę i wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego, podobnie jak reszta zabawek (Dean zapakował do torby trzy garście przypadkowych miśków, lalek i pluszaków), usadzonych grzecznie w kółeczku.

\- Okay, to popatrz, my będziemy tam, przy brzegu. Jak tylko będziesz czegoś potrzebować, to zawołaj.

\- Dobla. - Skinął, lekko zniecierpliwiony, szykując piaskowe babeczki i torciki.

\- Czyli poradzisz sobie?

\- Tak!

Dean odetchnął, bo już czuł tłustą łapkę ciągnącą go w stronę wody.

\- Grejpfrut, masz koszyk na raki?

\- Mam! - Zaraportował mały alfa, dźwignąwszy przed sobą druciane ustrojstwo. - Laki! Chodźmy!

Rzucił się pędem na swoich tłuściutkich nóżkach. Dean obserwował go i porównywał do chłopców, do Miśka i bliźniaków, gdy byli w jego wieku, ale mała baryłka znacznie się jednak różniła od nich temperamentem i podejściem do świata. Był o wiele pewniejszy siebie od bliźniąt, ale nie tak ekstrawertyczny jak Misiek. Mało było rzeczy, które by go wytrącały z równowagi i jeszcze mniej, którymi by się przejmował. Ale jeśli na czymś mu zależało - z uporem dążył do celu. I miał jeszcze jedną cechę, która cieszyła Deana: nie złościł się. Potrafił okazać niezadowolenie i dezaprobatę, ale nie wpadał w zły humor, nie tupał, nie krzyczał, nie rzucał zabawkami. Raczej na spokojnie informował otoczenie, co mu leży na wątrobie i łaskawie przyzwalał im skorygować zachowanie.

Może to dlatego, że był poza Martym najmłodszym dzieckiem w rodzinie. Reszta rodzeństwa się nim zajmowała i rozpieszczała go, podobnie jak dorośli. Świat niemal dosłownie kręcił się wokół niego i mały alfa czuł się gwiazdą tego świata.

\- Uważaj, nie za głęboko... Tylko do paszek. - Zatrzymał malca. - Ja tu będę wybierać a ty patrz, czy nie uciekają... Trzymasz koszyk?

\- Tak! Okay!

\- Zrobimy potem pycha zupę. Sami, bez tatusia. Zrobimy mu niespodziankę, jak wróci, to będzie mieć kolację... - Schylił się, żeby pogmerać w rozpadlinie, gdzie kolonia raków uwielbiała się chować. - O, jest jeden! Wrzucam, uwaga!

Grejpfrut nadstawił kosz i raczek wpadł do środka.

\- Cofnij się troszkę, wiesz, bo on zaraz ci zacznie uciekać... patrz, teraz może wyskoczyć do wody...

\- Dobla, tu będę! - Grejpfrut cofnął się o kilka kroczków i potrząsnął koszykiem, z zainteresowaniem obserwując gramolące się zwierzę.

\- O, nieźle mi idzie! Dwa, trzy... cztery... - Dean wrzucał kolejne sztuki, nie bacząc, że niektóre szczypce zaciskały się na palcach. Strząsał je i sięgał po następne, starając się wyłapać je, zanim uciekną i pochowają się pod kamieniami, przy dnie. - Pięć! Sześć... MARTY!

Ryknął i rzucił się przez wodę. Grejpfrut klapnął na tyłek, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż ze strachu, wypuszczając przy tym kosz z rączek. Raki natychmiast zaczęły wiać, ale Dean nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Marty kucał, nabierając wody do wiaderka. Kiedy Dean wrzasnął, maluch przeraził się i stracił równowagę. Dean złapał go gwałtownie za ubranko i poderwał do góry, żeby malec nie nałykał się wody a ten w bek.

\- Martusiu... Martusiu, już... Już nie płacz... Ciii... Ciii, bąbelku... - Próbował go uspokoić, ale chłopczyk odpychał się w panice i wzywał tatusia na pomoc.

\- Kulwa! Laki spiedoliły! - Oznajmił głośno Grejpfrut, wywlekając koszyk z dwoma najbardziej niemrawymi osobnikami. - Nie lycz! Tylko je stlaszysz!

\- Ej! Kto cię nauczył przeklinać? - Dean wyciągnął do niego rękę, żeby zaprowadzić oba szczeniaczki na koc, wytrzeć i uspokoić małego histeryka.

\- Dziadziuś Flank. - Grejpfrut zadarł nos, najwyraźniej dumny z tej umiejętności.

\- Dziadziuś Frank? - Dean podniósł brwi i westchnął boleśnie. - A tatuś ci nie mówi, że to brzydko przeklinać?

\- Mówi. - Zgodził się Grejpfrut i zarechotał diabelsko. - Ale go tu nie ma telaz, co nie?

\- Ale ja jestem i też nie pozwalam przeklinać. Marty, przestań wyć!

Marty na chwilkę przestał, rozejrzał się, nabrał powietrza w płuca i zaczął od nowa.

\- Ale czemu? - Wtrącił niezrażony Grejpfrut.

\- Co czemu? - spytał nieuważnie, zbyt zajęty młodszym. - Martusiu, błagam, nie płacz, czekaj, masz Królika, zobacz, przytul Króliczka... Przytul... - Posadził go na ręczniku i wcisnął maskotkę w rączki.

\- Nie pozwalasz. Czemu?

\- Bo to brzydko. - Dean sięgnął po drugi ręcznik i zaczął wycierać malca. - Zamiast mówić brzydkie wyrazy, to lepiej ściągnij majtki. Trzeba się przebrać, bo jesteś cały mokry! Martuś ty też cały przemokłeś. A prosiłem, żebyś zawołał, jak będziesz czegoś chciał... Czemu sam bez pozwolenia pobiegłeś do wody? Co?

\- Po błotko! Bo nie wychodziły babki!

\- A dziadziuś tak mówi i nikt mu nie zablania! I dziadziuś Bobby też! I Lufus i Hally! - Grejpfrut zaplótł grubiutkie rączki na piersi, kontynuując kwestie przeklinania. - Czemu oni mogą a ja nie?

\- Bo są dorośli, a ty jesteś mały. - Dean sapnął, próbując rozebrać Marty'ego z koszulki, klejącej się do skóry. Jak już go rozebrał, to się zorientował, że w pośpiechu zabrał tylko zmianę ubrań dla Grejpa. - Cholera!

\- O! Sam przeklinasz! - Wytknął z satysfakcją. - Brzydko mówisz! I tobie wolno, a mi nie i to jest niesplawiedliwe!

\- Może jest, ale tak czy siak masz nie przeklinać! I rozbieraj się, jak ci kazałem! - Uciął Dean, odkładając na bok suche ubranie dla niego. - Nie dyskutuj. Martuś, możesz wreszcie przestać płakać? Co? Krzywda ci się chyba nie dzieje? Tatusia tu nie ma, mówiłem wam, że pojechał do schroniska coś załatwić... No, kluseczko, nie płacz...

\- On tak zawsze... - Grejpfrut machnął ręką, rzucając mokre spodenki na suche ubrania. - To beksa.

\- Nie jestem beksa! Sam jesteś beksa! - Marty rzucił w niego garścią piachu. Dean zamrugał, bo trochę ziarenek dostało mu się pod powiekę.

\- Ej, ej! Nie rób tak! - Złapał malca za rękę. - Nie wolno rzucać piaskiem.

\- Właśnie! Nie lób! - Grejpfrut złapał wiaderko i nasadził braciszkowi na głowę. - Ha, ha, masz kapelusz! Masz kapelusz!

\- Tatuś! Chcę do tatusia! - Rozdarł się znowu Marty. Dean nie wiedział, czy karcić Grejpa, czy ratować malca.

\- Spokój mi tu! - syknął, starając się nie podnosić głosu. Zdjął wiaderko i zaczął wyczesywać piasek z ciemnych włosków. - Grejpfrut! Przeproś Marty'ego!

\- Za co? Za co! Sam zaczął! Pielszy zaczął! - odkrzyknął wesoło i zupełnie na golasa zaczął uciekać wzdłuż plaży, wzbijając tumany piachu.

\- Wracaj! Grejpfrut, wracaj! - Dean przetarł twarz w desperacji i rzucił się za nim, zostawiając gołego Marty'ego na kocu.

\- Tatuś! Tatuś! Ja chcę do tatusia! - Ani na chwilkę nie przestawał wyć mały i pobiegł w przeciwną stronę, przez trawę do domu. Dean był szybki, ale biegać w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach nie potrafił. Chwycił Grejpfruta i zawrócił po Marty'ego, dopadając go w trzech potężnych susach.

\- Cholerne szkraby! - Mimo wszystko trochę się zasapał.

\- Cholelne! - Zgodził się Grejp, zachwycony soczystym brzmieniem tego słowa. - Cholelne! Cholelne!

\- Przestań przeklinać! - Zażądał, niosąc każdego pod jedną pachą. - Bo wrócimy do domu, zamiast plażować.

\- Cholela, to nie będę już przeklinać! Obiecuję, do kulwy nędzy! - wykrzyknął słodko Grejp głosem jak srebrny dzwoneczek.

\- Gdzie tatuś? Gdzie tatuś! Gdzie tatuś! Gdzie tatuś!

\- Marty, Martusiu, przestań... Przestań... - Prosił Dean, bo piskliwe zawodzenie szczeniaczka postawiłoby umarłego na nogi i niosło się po wodzie jak transmisja na żywo z obdzierania ze skóry.

\- Mówiłem, że to beksa! - wykrzyknął Grejp z triumfem.

\- Tatuś! Chcę do tatusia!

\- Beksa! Cholelna beksa!

\- Mam tego dość. Spokój! - Dean postawił obu golasów na piasku i sam kucnął, żeby nie górować nad nimi wzrostem. - Grejp, przestań przezywać brata! A ty przestań ryczeć. Tatuś wróci po kolacji. Pojechał do schroniska pomóc chorej pani i jej synkowi. Ale wróci. - Podkreślił. Marty wsadził kciuk do buzi i co prawda już nie wył, ale nadal miał oczy pełne łez, czerwone i podpuchnięte.

Dean ściągnął t-shirt i go nim owinął. Lato było ciepłe, ale potrafił sobie wyobrazić te wyrzuty, gdyby Cas usłyszał rozkoszne wyznanie któregoś z chłopców, że jego drogocenny krasnoludek latał nago nad jeziorem, dostając co najmniej zapalenia płuc i odmrożeń. Na szczęście miał zmianę ubrań dla Grejpa. Sięgnął i...

\- Ej! Czemu rzuciłeś mokre rzeczy na suche?

Odetchnął, starając się nie wybuchnąć. Czterolatek gapił się na niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami, spokojnie i z takim wyluzowaniem, że prawie bezczelnie.

\- Zobacz. Teraz wszystko jest mokre i nie masz się w co przebrać. - Wytłumaczył, podnosząc ubranka. - Hm? Przecież nie będziesz chodzić w mokrych...

\- Nie muszę mieć ublania! Nie muszę! - Malec podskoczył kilka razy radośnie. - Ublania są do kitu! Zjemy coś? Jestem głodny!

\- Zjemy coś. - Dean posadził Marty'ego przed sobą i przyciągnął torbę. - Mamy chlebek bananowy, pulpety, ciastka owsiane i paluszki serowe. - Zrobił przegląd tego, co zabrał ze spiżarni raczej dość przypadkowo.

\- Pycha! - Grejpfrut zaczął otwierać wyjmowane pudełka.

\- Czekaj, nie łapami! - Odgonił go. - Wytrzyj ręce mokrymi chusteczkami, masz tu... a ja wyjmę... Uhm... Gdzie... No, chyba pakowałem...?

\- Nie masz widelca? - Wykrył szczeniaczek i zaśmiał się tubalnie. - A tatuś zawsze ma! Zawsze ma! A ty zapomniałeś! Cholela, zapomniałeś widelca!

\- Zapomniałem? - Dean westchnął. - No, może zapomniałem... Czekaj, zjemy w takim razie rękami, ale naprawdę porządnie wytrzyj łapki, żeby były czyste. Daj, Martuś też wytrze łapki, dobra?

\- Ja chcę widelec! - Maluch natychmiast zaczął marudzić. - Ja nie chcę lękami! Tatuś mówi, nie lękami!

\- No, zablania lękami. - Zgodził się Grejpfrut i wykrzywił się złośliwie. - A ty pozwalasz?

\- A ja pozwalam, bo na pikniku...

\- Bo zapomniałeś! - Wytknął, zabierając się za pulpeta. Tłusta kulka wyślizgnęła się spomiędzy palców i upadła na zapiaszczony koc. Grejprut podniósł ją niezrażony i ugryzł kawał mięsa zanim Dean zdążył mu zabrać.

\- To jest brudne! - Dean odrzucił pulpeta daleko, do wody. - Rybki sobie zjedzą. Ty weź nowego.

Spojrzał z rezygnacją, jak tłuszcz ścieka po pulchnych nadgarstkach aż po łokcie Grejpfruta i po chwili nie tylko łapy, policzki, broda, ale też brzuszek i uda i praktycznie cały wilczek wymazany był apetycznym sosem z pulpetów. _Może i lepiej, że mały siedział goły, łatwiej go będzie umyć po jedzeniu_ , pocieszył się w duchu, usilnie potrzebując znaleźć jakieś dobre strony tej sytuacji.

\- Też chcesz pulpeta? Czy chlebek? - Zaproponował młodszemu. - Czy paluszek serowy? O. I mamy picie. Chcecie pić?

\- Pić! - wykrzyknęli obaj na widok bidonu z lemoniadą i zaczęli sobie wyrywać, Grejpfrut wygrał z łatwością, Marty się znów rozbeczał i Dean odchylił głowę, patrząc w niebo.

\- Pierwszy Wilku... - westchnął boleśnie. Do kolacji zostało jeszcze kilka godzin a jego nerwy napięły się już jak postronki. - Grejp, ustąp. Jesteś starszy.

\- Wcale nie! Jestem młodszy! Od Miśka i Jima i Joy i Claile. - Wyliczył. - Najmłodszy!

\- Właśnie, oni ci ustępują. A ty ustąp Martusiowi. Jak starszy brat. Jak Misiek tobie. Chcesz być jak Misiek? Hm?

\- Dobla! Masz. - Grejpfrut oddał bidon niechętnie. - Ale on zawsze pluje do ślodka! I to jest obrzydliwe!

\- Nie pluję! Nieplawda! - Uniósł się honorem maluch. - A nie ma mojego kubeczka? Niebieskiego?

\- Tatuś zabiela kubeczki. - Grejp założył ramionka na piersiach, krytycznie porównując zdolności organizacyjne tatusia i tego nowego _taty_. - I widelce i wszystko. I zamiast pulpetów są kanapki.

\- Wolę kanapki. - Zgodził się Marty, po czym przyssał się do bidonu a cienka strużka śliny zaczęła rozpuszczać się w lemoniadzie.

\- Jak wrócimy do domu, to zrobię wam kanapki, a na razie możecie zjeść chlebek bananowy i paluchy serowe. Może być? Nie musicie jeść pulpetów. Myślałem, że będą wam smakować, ale...

\- Tatuś lobi pulpety na ciepło. Z flytkami albo z kaszą. - Wyjaśnił Grejpfrut tonem eksperta. - Nie wiesz? Nie lobisz puleptów? Nie umiesz?

\- Siku! - Wtrącił Marty, ratując Deana przed wyznaniem, że nie robi pulpetów, generalnie nie gotuje i najwyraźniej nie jest tak wszechstronny i przydatny jak tatuś, autorytet i niedościgły wzór do naśladowania...

 

* * *

 

Cas zadzwonił do Adama, że przyjadą za dwie godziny z nowymi lokatorami i potrzebują duży pokój z łóżeczkiem dla dziecka i osobną łazienką. Może ten narożny, co się zwolnił po Rachel? Od jej wyjazdu nikt go nie zajął. Do tego potrzebna pościel, ręczniki, pudełko podstawowych artykułów higienicznych i kilka ubrań na zmianę. Takie rzeczy mieli zawsze w zapasie, bo omegi przyjeżdżały najczęściej bez dobytku, często z jedną torbą albo tylko w tym, co na sobie. Jane miała małą torbę z rzeczami dla Westa, ale oboje będą potrzebować o wiele więcej i Cas już zaczął robić w myślach listę.

Jane się trochę rozluźniła odpoczywając pod kroplówką, West najadł się kaszki i zasnął u jej boku. Oboje wyglądali na okropnie zaniedbanych i zabiedzonych, ale zarówno Amy jak Cas przywykli do takich sytuacji. Nie okazywali zdziwienia, nie dopytywali o szczegóły. Spokojnie udzielali pomocy, punkt po punkcie według procedury, którą wypracowali po tylu latach. Najpierw zaopatrzyć medycznie, nakarmić, napoić. Na wszystko inne przyjdzie pora później.

Cas zrobił szybkie zakupy u Meg, mała piżamka dla chłopczyka, skarpetki, kilka zmian bielizny. Mały nie nosił pieluch, ale Cas na wszelki wypadek kupił paczkę. W schronisku mieli nocnik, bo czasem zdarzały się dzieci w podobnym wieku. Kupił też jakiegoś pluszaka i kolorowy samochodzik. Dla Jane komplet bielizny, bawełnianą tunikę i legginsy, które powinny być wygodne przy jej figurze. Jane nie była gruba, wręcz przeciwnie, Amy podejrzewała, że od dawna niedojadała. Jej ciążowy brzuszek chociaż wypukły jak piłka, łatwo się chował pod ubraniem. 

\- Musimy cię podkarmić. - Cas postawił torbę przy leżance i usiadł na taborecie. Wziął ją za rękę. Pogłaskał. - Nie martw się. Poleż sobie jeszcze kilka minut, a potem się umyjecie, tu jest łazienka. Przebierzecie się w czyste rzeczy i zawieziemy was do schroniska. To niedaleko. Mamy tam już pokój dla was. Teraz tam mieszka jedenaście osób. Szybko ich polubisz, są bardzo mili. Zobaczysz. Nie ma tam teraz żadnych maluchów, więc będą rozpieszczać Westa. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Jest bardzo grzeczny.

\- To naprawdę?... Naprawdę? - Zamrugała, nie dowierzając. - Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. To naprawdę już koniec. Już się nie musisz bać. Teraz już my się tobą zajmiemy. - Poklepał ją cierpliwie, wiedząc, że po długim strachu i napięciu nie jest łatwo tak od razu uwierzyć, odtajać. Poczuć się bezpiecznie. - Już koniec, Jane. Już się nie musisz bać. W schronisku jest wszystko dla was: pokój, łóżka dla ciebie i Westa, kupimy wam ubrania, jest telewizja, internet, książki, nawet zwierzątka. Kózki, króliki, kury... Mamy ule i własny miód, hodujemy też zioła, owoce i warzywa. Na miejscu jest wszystko, ale jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, to powiedz Adamowi.

\- Nie mieszkasz tam? - Podniosła się na łokciu. - Z nami? Z resztą?

\- Nie. Mam swój dom, ale też niedaleko. - Wyjaśnił. - Jeśli będziesz chciała to możesz zadzwonić. Adam ma mój numer. Teraz razem pojedziemy, pomogę ci się rozpakować i urządzić, wszystko ci opowiemy, co i jak funkcjonuje. Okay? W domu wszyscy dbają o swoje pokoje i wspólne rzeczy, pomagają sobie i wspierają się. Ponieważ jesteś w ciąży i masz Westa, to nie będziesz mieć dodatkowych obowiązków wspólnych, dyżurów w kuchni czy w pralni. Ustaliłem z Adamem, że pierwsze dni sobie solidnie z Westem odpoczniecie. Wyśpicie się przede wszystkim i porządnie najecie, okay? To będzie wasze zadanie na początek, a potem powolutku zobaczymy, co dalej. Tak?

Jane nie odezwała się, zbyt wzruszona, po prostu złapała jego dłoń i podniosła do ust w odruchu wdzięczności.

\- Nie trzeba! Nie trzeba, Jane. - Nie wyrywał ręki, łagodnie ją przytulił i pocałował w czoło. - Nie trzeba... Jane, nie trzeba. No, chodź. Teraz weźmiesz prysznic i przebierzesz się i zobaczysz, od razu poczujesz się od wiele lepiej. Hm? Nie wiem, jakie kolory lubisz, ale w tym powinno być ci do twarzy. - Wskazał tunikę w drobne, pastelowe kwiatuszki. - To tylko na teraz, za kilka dni pojedziemy na większe zakupy i wtedy wybierzesz sobie sama, to co będzie ci się podobać... West, nie płacz! Nie płacz, zobacz mamusia idzie tylko do łazienki, zaraz wróci, kochanie, zaraz wróci.

\- Może niech pójdzie z Jane. Jest pewnie wystraszony obcym otoczeniem. - Poradziła Amy. - Weź go ze sobą. Masz tu ręcznik dla siebie i dla niego, tu są mydła, szampon, żel pod prysznic... te ciuchy, co macie na sobie wsadź tu do worka. Okay, będziemy za ścianą. Gdyby coś, wołaj.

 

* * *

 

Dean zapomniał już jak to jest opiekować się kilkulatkami i trochę go to popołudnie wykończyło, przyznał sam przed sobą uczciwie. Sprzątanie łazienki zostawił na później, kiedy już położy ich spać i sam omal nie zasnął na podłodze przy łóżeczku Marty'ego, czytając mu książeczkę o zwierzątkach. Bobby z Rufusem pracowali w warsztacie (z piwem, radiem i miską bekonowych czipsów), część chłopaków pojechała do miasta, część na patrol i dom był cichy.

Pusty i wciąż obcy.

Dean zgarnął wodę z podłogi w łazience, wrzucił mokre ręczniki i ubranka do prania. Zajrzał do Grejpfruta, czy się mały wilczek nie rozkopał. Poprawił cienką kołderkę na łóżeczku Marty'ego, przyglądając mu się dłuższą chwilę. Przeszedł się przez pokoje dzieci, patrząc na zgromadzone pamiątki, zdjęcia na ścianach, książki i ubrania rozrzucone na meblach, jakieś drobiazgi, pozwalające się domyślić, czym się interesowały, co je pasjonowało, jak spędzały wolny czas...

Z wahaniem stanął w progu sypialni Casa. Nie odważył się wejść. Nie chciał zostawiać swojego zapachu, niczego dotykać. Był ciekaw... Nie. To nie ciekawość, niezupełnie. Tęsknił. Wyrzucał sobie to zbyt niecierpliwe, gwałtowne zachowanie, które zamiast pomóc, popsuło ich relacje bardziej. W tamtym momencie pomysł, żeby go ugryźć wydawał się znakomity, ale teraz widział, że był po prostu głupi. A już to lanie, które sprawił Jimowi...

Wstydził się tego. Emocje opadły i miał parę dni, żeby to przemyśleć i teraz, gdyby mógł cofnąć czas...

Ostrożnie zamknął drzwi i zszedł na dół.

Powoli pozbierał porozrzucane zabawki do koszyka i odstawił pod ścianę. Dawno tego nie robił. Dawno nie zajmował się dziećmi. Sam. Zawsze kiedy przyjeżdżał Cas był w pobliżu. Bobby, Jo, Gabe w pewnej odległości, ale czujnie patrzący mu na ręce. Czasem Amy lub Sammy ze swoimi chłopcami i małą Krissy. Obserwowali go, jakby w lęku, że sobie nie poradzi. Nieufnie, że może skrzywdzi któreś.

Sammy miał żal, że wyjeżdżając nawet nie się nie pożegnał, nie wyjaśnił, że tylko wysłał tego marnego esemesa: nie jestem już alfą. I nie był. Wrócił, ale nie był już ich alfą. Słuchali Bobby'ego. Nawet Cas miał więcej do powiedzenia. Dean był na cenzurowanym. Nie miał pretensji. Nie powinien się spodziewać niczego lepszego... Ale czuł się z tym źle i nieswojo. Uwierało go to jak źle dopasowane ubranie.

Pochował brudne naczynia do zmywarki, przetarł blaty, powstawiał napoczęte opakowania do szafek i do spiżarni. Galon mleka do lodówki. Przypalony garnek wyniósł do kontenera na śmieci, ale nie miał złudzeń, że Cas się natychmiast połapie, że przypalił kolacyjną kaszkę.

\- Jak poszło? - Omega wszedł do kuchni, gdy Dean nalewał wrzątku do czajniczka z herbatą. Znalazł w szafce kilka opakowań i przypomniał sobie, które Cas najbardziej lubił. Kiedyś.

\- Chłopcy śpią. A ty? - Postawił na blacie wyspy porcelanową filiżankę i czajniczek. - Chcesz kanapkę?

\- Nie. - Cas poszedł do łazienki umyć ręce i odświeżyć się po powrocie ze schroniska. Wrócił dość szybko, zerknął na zegarek. - Dziękuję, że zostałeś z nimi... Awaryjna sytuacja...

\- Chcę z nimi zostawać. Nie tylko w awaryjnych sytuacjach.

Cas usadowił się na krześle, sięgając po napar, ale starannie unikając wzroku Deana.

\- Dziękuję... - mruknął. - Możesz już jechać. Nie chcę rujnować ci całego dnia...

\- Nie rujnujesz. - Postawił kubek z niedopitą kawą i usiadł po przeciwnej stronie. - Nie będę kłamać, wykończyły mnie te szkraby, ale chętnie to powtórzę.

\- Marty ryczał? - Cas wreszcie podniósł twarz. - Nie jest przyzwyczajony zostawać beze mnie...

\- Trochę ryczał. - Uśmiechnął się. - A Grejp pyskował. Jest strasznie wygadany.

Cas zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc czy się obrazić za krytykę dzieci.

\- Obaj są fajni. Naprawdę. Dwa super wilczki. - Dean sięgnął przez blat, żeby go dotknąć. - Uwielbiam ich.

Cas cofnął dłoń, ale rysy twarzy mu złagodniały i prawie się uśmiechnął na to wyznanie. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Zerknął na wyświetlacz, przeprosił Deana i wyszedł na werandę.

\- ...tak... Cieszę się!... Rany, miałem ciężki dzień... - mówił do słuchawki, gdy Dean odstawił kubek po kawie do zlewu i stanął przy oknie, nasłuchując. - ...dziewczyna z dzieckiem do schroniska... Żebyś ją widział, biedna... W okropnym stanie... I w ciąży w dodatku... Chyba uciekła od jakiegoś brutala... Nie, nie przeszkadzasz, Peter! Nie przeszkadzasz, skąd! Strasznie się cieszę, że dzwonisz! Chciałem z kimś pogadać!... No, wiem. Ja też żałuję...

Dean spuścił głowę i jeszcze chwilkę nasłuchiwał, zanim doszedł do wniosku, że nic tu po nim. Rozmowa zapowiadała się na dłuższą, więc zabrał kluczyki, telefon i wyszedł. Cas pomachał mu na pożegnanie, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku, zbyt zajęty rozkosznym ćwierkaniem ze swoim _nowym chłopakiem_.

Dean zmełł w ustach serię obelg i przekleństw, ale ostatkiem przytomności nie zaczął się awanturować i wściekać. Zacisnął szczęki i zmilczał. Teraz nie czas na sceny zazdrości. Wiedział to. Rozumiał. W ten sposób nie odzyska omegi. Jego pozycja wisiała na włosku a on potrzebował zdobyć przyczółek i utrzymać go.

\- Jeszcze się ciebie pozbędę, _Peter_. - Obiecał, kiedy już wyjechał na leśną drogę. - Ciesz się tymi telefonami, póki możesz, bo nic więcej nie ugrasz.

Cas jest mój. Zawsze był i zawsze będzie.

 

 


	193. NOCNE NIEDYSPOZYCJE

Cas obudził się w nocy, słysząc płacz szczeniaczka dobiegający przez uchylone drzwi obu sypialni i korytarz. Ziewnął, przetarł oczy i zwlókł się z łóżka. Gadali z Peterem do późna i kiedy zerknął na zegarek okazało się, że spał może półtorej godziny. Zaspany, obijał się o meble i ściany.

\- Co Martusiu? Czemu płaczesz? - Pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem i wyciągnął malca. Włączył lampkę i przyjrzał się chłopczykowi. - Hm? Co tam?

Mały był jakby odrobinę cieplejszy niż zwykle. Przytulił się, ale zaraz zaczął wyginać, wiercić, marudzić... Najwyraźniej coś mu dolegało, ale chyba sam nie wiedział co.

\- No, jak tam, bąbelku, co tam, kochanie? - Cas zaczął go głaskać po pleckach, ale Marty jeszcze bardziej się rozryczał i wił się, uciekając od dotyku. Cas zmarszczył brwi i usiadł na fotelu z malcem na kolanach. Chwilkę mu się przyglądał uważnie, niuchając i węsząc. Znów go dotknął a szczeniaczek znów zaczął się roić i popiskiwać. - Co cię boli? Co? Hm?... Pokaż no...

Zdjął bluzeczkę od piżamki i stęknął.

\- Okay, zaraz coś zaradzimy. Nie martw się. - Ściągnął też spodenki i ostrożnie zaniósł malucha do łazienki, żeby go dokładnie obejrzeć w mocnym świetle. - Uhm. Hm, hm... Dobra. Czekaj, zadzwonimy do taty... Musimy się upewnić, czy dobrze myślimy... - Zabrał malca do sypialni i wybrał numer Deana. - Tu Cas. Byliście na plaży?

\- No... - Dean ziewnął szeroko i głośno, zamlaskał i odkaszlnął. - A co? Która godzina?

\- Wpół do drugiej. Pozwoliłeś im biegać na golasa?

\- No. - Dean wyczuł napięcie w głosie Casa i otworzył oczy, trzeźwiejąc. - Bo co?

\- Smarowałeś ich kremem z filtrem?

\- Yhm... Kremem...? - Usiadł, spojrzał na zegarek na nocnym stoliku i zaczął badać ostrożnie. - Coś się stało? Że dzwonisz?

\- A czapeczki im założyłeś?

\- Eee... Możliwe... - Bał się przyznać. - Że nie... Cas... co się...

\- Parasola nie wziąłeś? - Cas bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.

\- Jakiego parasola? Przecież nie padało... - Dean wciąż był lekko rozespany, ale już tężał, czując kłopoty.

\- Plażowego, Dean. Plażowego parasola. - Cas westchnął i się rozłączył. - Dobra, Martusiu. Nie płacz. Teraz posmarujemy cię kremikiem i zajrzymy do Grejfruta, bo on pewnie też się troszkę opalił... Nie płacz, zaraz przestanie piec i swędzieć... Obiecuję.

\- Cholela... - mruknął Dean i zaczął się ubierać.

 

* * *

 

\- A co ty tu?... - Cas stanął w progu z miękką ściereczką przerzuconą przez ramię, zakręcając pokrywkę kubeczka. Niebieskiego, a jakże. Niebieski kubeczek, Dean zapamiętał: ulubiony Martusia.

\- Przyjechałem pomóc... - Wyciągnął foliową torebeczkę z lekarstwami, które dała mu Amy, gdy ją bezlitośnie obudził i zdał szybką relację z dziwnej rozmowy z Casem. - Spray i maść...

\- Już ich posmarowałem. - Cas zawahał się, czy go wpuszczać, czy wyprosić, ale Marty zaczął wołać z kuchni, więc usunął się z drogi i pobiegł do niego. Dean podążył za nim, jednym rzutem oka ogarniając sytuację. Grejpfrut siedział w samych majtkach przy stole i pałaszował galaretkę a Marty tylko w skarpetkach stał obok i tarł oczy piąstkami.

Kiedy Cas go podniósł i odwrócił się, przechodząc na drugą stronę kuchennej wyspy, Dean zobaczył czerwone plamy na ramionkach i łopatkach malca. Karczek, pupka, kolanka... Spiekł się dość mocno, biedulek.

\- Przepraszam... - szepnął z poczuciem winy. - Nie pomyślałem... Nie zauważyłem...

Podszedł do nich i zajrzał Marty'emu w oczy.

\- Chcesz do taty na rączki?

Marty odwrócił twarz z niechęcią, wtulając się mocniej w tatusia. Dean pociągnął nosem i skrzywił się od brzydkiej woni stresu i złego samopoczucia. Z bliska widział na skórze resztki wchłaniającej się szybko maści. Nie wyglądało to tak dramatycznie, gdy kładł ich spać. Zdawało mu się, że po prostu się trochę opalili obaj. Złapali nieco słońca, ot co. Nic groźnego. Jak to po kilku godzinach zabawy nad wodą. Nie pomyślał o tym głupim kremie. Mógł pomyśleć, powinien, ale nie pomyślał - wyrzucał sobie teraz. Jak tu ułagodzić sytuację? Jak pocieszyć szczeniaczka? Jak mu sprawić przyjemność?

\- Chodź, opowiem ci bajeczkę. Chcesz? - Dotknął go, ale jakoś niezręcznie, malec pisnął i jeszcze mocniej się schował w objęcia tatusia. Cas odszedł z nim kilka kroków pod pretekstem sprawdzenia czegoś w lodówce.

\- Ja chcę! - Grejp podskoczył na krześle i Dean dźwignął go do góry. Był w lepszej kondycji niż młodszy brat i wyraźnie korzystał z sytuacji, że w środku nocy może legalnie nie spać, zajadać smakołyki i łaskawie pozwalać się rozpieszczać.

- To chodź, usiądziemy sobie wygodnie na kanapie i opowiem ci o... - Zastanowił się. - Wilku, straaaasznym, który przyjechał z daleka...

\- Skąd?

\- Z bardzo daleka...

\- Z Clabtown?

\- Zza siedmiu mórz i siedmiu gór... - Odpowiedział wymijająco.

\- Z Nowego Jolku? - Grejp nie odpuszczał.

\- Niezupełnie, ale prawie...

\- A co tam lobił?

\- Strasznie tęsknił za ślicznym wilczkiem i szczeniaczkami, które zostały w domu.

\- Czemu zostały?

\- Bo... Uhm... Były za małe, żeby jechać w taką długą i... uhm... - zająknął się. - Nudną, strasznie nudną podróż. Wiesz? Ale ten wilk strasznie za nimi tęsknił i za ich tatusiem okropnie... bardzo, bardzo...

\- Za tatusiem? - Grejp umościł się wygodnie na jego kolanach i popatrzył na tatę. - Tatusiem tych szczeniaczków?

\- No, bardzo. Bo ten wilk, co był daleko-daleko to bardzo tego tatusia kochał i tęsknił za nim i płakał...

Łypnął okiem na Casa, który wszedł do salonu z cienkim kocykiem. Narzucił na Grejpa i zabrał zostawione na stole kubeczki, asekurując Marty'ego. Marty najwyraźniej nie chciał go puścić.

\- Mogę go ponosić. - Zaoferował, patrząc na malca, opartego policzkiem o jego bark. Maluch przysypiał, zmęczony, ale wciąż się wiercił i pojękiwał. Dwulatek już sporo ważył, jak na siły omegi, ale Cas odmówił.

\- Usypia już. Lepiej go teraz nie przekładać. - Cas przeszedł się do kuchni, mamrocząc coś i nucąc uspokajające kołysanki.

\- I co z tym wilkiem? - Wtrącił Grejp niespecjalnie przejęty cierpieniami braciszka.

\- No, więc tak tęsknił za tatusiem szczeniaczków, że wrócił w końcu z tego Nowego Jorku i chciał mu dawać kwiatki i się nim opiekować... - Dean widział kątem oka sylwetkę omegi przechadzającego się po holu i salonie z coraz bardziej sennym malcem. - I podlewać jego ogródeczek... 

\- Tatuś ma oglódek! - wykrzyknął mały alfa. - Z bazylią! Lubię bazylię... Z pomidolem i selkiem mocalelą.

\- Z mozarellą?

\- No. - Przytaknął, ziewnął i przymknął oczka. - I co z nim? Opowiedz dalej.

\- Któregoś dnia wilk chciał pomóc tatusiowi i zaopiekować się szczeniaczkami, ale zapomniał o kilku ważnych rzeczach i tatuś szczeniaczków się rozzłościł... I wilk chciałby go przeprosić...

\- To przeploś... - wymruczał Grejp niewyraźnie, zasypiając w objęciach Deana.

\- Wcale się nie rozzłościłem. - Cas stanął za oparciem kanapy i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Mówił przyciszonym głosem, kołysząc Marty'ego ostrożnie, starając się nie dotykać i nie podrażniać zrumienionych plecków. Marty zacmoktał z kciukiem w buzi, drzemiąc czujnie jak zając pod miedzą.

\- Nie? - szepnął z wyraźną nutą powątpiewania.

\- Trochę. - Przyznał. Westchnął. - Powinienem poprosić Jody...

Dean ścierpł i już miał coś ostrzej odpowiedzieć, gdy Cas dokończył:

\- Nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać, mam w domu to, co przywiozłeś. Maści i spray. Nie trzeba było.

\- Żaden kłopot. - Dean powolutku uniósł się z Grejpem w rękach. - Zaniosę go do łóżeczka.

\- Uhm... Okay... - Zgodził się Cas łagodnym tonem, wracając do krążenia po wygaszonych pomieszczeniach. Dean wspiął się na schody słysząc mruczando bez słów, jakąś znajomą melodię, której jednak nie potrafił zidentyfikować i dopiero kiedy już ułożył Grejpa wygodnie, nakrył i przymykał drzwi jego pokoiku zorientował się, że zna tę piosenkę... Jak mógłby nie znać? Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przypominając sobie tamten dzień, sprzed lat... Cas na werandzie, na leżaku, obłożony kocami i poduszkami, ze słuchawkami w uszach.  _Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly..._

Zwlekał z zejściem na dół. Jeśli teraz zejdzie, będzie musiał się pożegnać i odjechać. Wolałby zostać. Wolałby zostać nawet jeśli miałby do rana siedzieć w kuchni na twardym taborecie... Albo usiąść na werandzie w jednym z tych rattanowych foteli wyłożonych poduchami i czekać na wschód słońca... Usłyszeć jak Cas kręci się po kuchni, robiąc śniadanie. Napić się z nimi kawy i patrzeć jak jedzą... Poczuć się znów częścią rodziny.

\- Chyba zasnął. - Cas powolutku zaczął się wspinać na schody i spotkali się w połowie drogi. - Do zobaczenia, Dean.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Na dole stał dwie lub trzy minuty, nasłuchując cichutkich kroków, gdy Cas szedł do pokoju malucha a potem wracał do swojej sypialni. Zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła czwarta. Czas wracać do domu. Planował o siódmej jechać do tartaku a potem spotkać się z Barlowem, żeby omówić projekt. Nic skomplikowanego: drewniana chata do nocowania, z sypialnią, kuchnią i małym salonem z kominkiem. Chciał mieć miejsce, do którego mógł wracać jak do siebie i gdzie ewentualnie mógł kogoś zaprosić, nie czując się gościem jak u Sama i Amy. Dzieci, gdzie mógłby zaprosić dzieci. Bo kogo?

 _Pamiętać o kremie z filtrem i czapkach. Parasol to przesada_ , zanotował w pamięci, zamykając drzwi wejściowe. Ledwo powłóczył nogami, jakby brnął przez błoto w ołowianych butach. Tak bardzo nie chciał stamtąd wychodzić, tak bardzo nie chciał nigdzie odjeżdżać... Tak bardzo chciał zostać.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel wyciągnął się na łóżku tylko w ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder. Włączył telewizor, żeby posłuchać wiadomości, ale szybko go znużyły. Miał dość hałasów i zamieszania po całym dniu spędzonym w harmidrze kolejek do disneylandowych atrakcji, tłumów, muzyki, pilnowania szczeniaczków, żeby się nie pogubiły... Wyciągnął z dna walizki butelkę burbona i pociągnął solidny łyk. Westchnął ciężko i boleściwie, użalając się nad sobą.

\- Wujek? Mogę? - Jim zastukał do drzwi i Gabe podniósł się, żeby mu otworzyć, po drodze chowając butelkę do szafki.

\- Jasne, właź, co tam? - Zmierzwił mu włosy i pstryknął w czubek nosa. - Nie możesz spać? Za dużo wrażeń?

\- No... trochę. - Przyznał chłopiec. - Boli mnie brzuch.

\- Tak? Gdzie?

\- Ogólnie. Niedobrze mi trochę... Chyba się przejadłem... - Przyznał i Gabe się uśmiechnął. Faktycznie, przez cały dzień dzieciaki podjadały niezliczone ilości słodyczy, gorących pączków, orzeszków prażonych, cukierków, czipsów, chrupek, żelków, popcornu, cukrowej waty, lodów i lizaków... - Odbija mi się.

\- Rzygałeś?

\- Nie. - Jim usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. - Ale źle się czuję.

Gabe przyglądał mu się przez chwilkę, zanim wyszedł na korytarz, żeby zapukać do sąsiedniego pokoju.

\- Jim się przejadł. - Poinformował Jo, kiedy tylko uchyliła drzwi. - Mamy coś w apteczce?

\- Poczekaj, sprawdzę. Narzucę coś na siebie i przyjdę. Jesteście u ciebie? - Zerknęła na jego nagi tors i ręcznik.

\- Przed chwilą przyszedł. - Skinął i zawrócił. - To czekamy. Okay, Jim. Ciocia zaraz przyjdzie z apteczką, zobaczymy, czy mamy tam coś na trawienie, a tymczasem zamówię ci herbatę. A sobie kawę. - Zdecydował, wykręcając numer do recepcji. - I dla cioci też kawę.

\- Mam tu Maalox. Napij się. - Jo przyszła w szlafroku, odkręciła buteleczkę i nalała porcję do nakrętki, pełniącej rolę dozownika. - Troszkę powinno pomóc. I nie kładź się na razie. Twój brzuszek ciężko teraz pracuje i leżenie mu nie pomaga.

\- Zamówiłem ciepłą herbatę. Pomoże?

\- Pewnie jakiś ziołowy napar by lepiej pomógł, ale w tych warunkach... - Ciocia Jo rozejrzała się po hotelowym pokoju. - Musi starczyć herbata... A jutro dieta, Jimmy. Musisz dać sobie odpocząć. - Przykazała żartobliwie i uśmiechnęła się, bo szczeniaczek miał zbolałą minę i żałosny wyraz oczu, chyba mniej z powodu samopoczucia a bardziej mając w perspektywie ograniczenia słodyczy i przekąsek. - Za dwa dni znów będziesz brykać i łasować.

\- Możemy się przejść dookoła hotelu jeśli chcesz? - Wujek zgarnął ubrania i poszedł do łazienki się przebrać.

\- Możemy... - Jim wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. - Ale może już jutro mi się polepszy! Co?

\- Zobaczymy. - Ciocia odpowiedziała wymijająco, nie chcąc niczego przesądzać ani wzbudzać niepotrzebnych nadziei. - Gabe, może ja z nim pójdę? Ty chyba już się kładłeś?

\- Zostań na posterunku. W razie gdyby dziewczynki czegoś potrzebowały. Wrócimy za kwadrans.

\- Dobra. Gdyby coś, będę u siebie. - Ciocia uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

Jim był zadowolony, że ciocia i wujek wreszcie się do siebie odzywają. Oboje byli bardzo fajni i mili, Jim uwielbiał wujka i pokochał go bardzo przez ostatnie trzy lata. Naprawdę się zaprzyjaźnili, wujek okazał się wspaniałym kompanem i powiernikiem największych sekretów. Nawet dziadziuś go polubił (chociaż tego nie okazywał), jedynie z ciocią Jo nie mogli się dogadać, a raczej wcale ze sobą nie gadali. I nie dlatego, że to ciocia nie chciała. Bo widać było, że bardzo chce, tylko wujek był z jakiegoś powodu na nią obrażony.

Misiek wiedział coś więcej na ten temat, ale nie chciał o tym mówić. Tylko raz czy dwa mu się wymsknęło, że to przez ciocię wtedy z tego kina już wujek nie wrócił. Wtedy, co ich zabrał, zaraz po ślubie. Ale potem tyle się działo ~~z tym stworem~~ i tatusiem i Martym i ~~tata~~ ojciec odszedł, że nikt już nie miał głowy do kłótni z wujkiem. Wujek bardzo się opiekował tatusiem i nimi wszystkimi i pomagał urządzić ~~pogrzeb~~ różne rzeczy w schronisku, których wtedy potrzebowali, a tatuś nie miał siły i dziadziuś też troszkę nie miał, bo tęsknił za Ellen. To był czas, do którego Jimmy nie chciał wracać we wspomnieniach. Za nic. Spychał je w najciemniejsze zakątki umysłu i trzymał pod kluczem, chociaż czasem Johnny mówił mu, że to nie jest sposób i że powinien się z tym odważnie zmierzyć, żeby móc iść dalej.

I to Johnny zwrócił mu uwagę, że wujek chyba tylko na pokaz jest zły na ciocię, ale naprawdę ją lubi i może chciałby się z nią pogodzić, ale nie wie jak... I coś wspomniał o szczeniaczkach, które czekają, żeby się wujkowi urodzić i Jim podejrzewał, że tu ciocia Jo mogłaby troszkę pomóc. Przecież obaj wiedzieli skąd się biorą szczeniaczki.

Z miłości.

Kiedy ~~tata~~ ojciec z nimi mieszkał i rodzice się jeszcze tak mocno kochali i ciągle się całowali i przytulali (i to nic, że się kłócili, bo kiedy się godzili, to się jeszcze mocniej przytulali i całowali tak, że Misiek udawał rzyganie a dziadziuś sobie z nich żartował) to wtedy się co i rusz rodziły szczeniaczki, mnóstwo rodzeństwa. Dopiero potem, jak ~~tata~~ ojciec zniknął i nie wracał, to się skończyło. A wujek Sammy i ciocia Amy? A wujek Garth i ciocia Beth? Mnóstwo kuzynów urodziło im się w rodzinie, gdzie widać jak ich rodzice się kochali. Jim chciałby, że wujek był szczęśliwy. Może mógłby być szczęśliwy z ciocią Jo? Bo chociaż robił takie groźne miny, kiedy była w pobliżu i burczał na nią, fukał i udawał, ze jej wcale nie widzi, to kiedy wchodziła do pokoju, zaczynał tak ładnie pachnieć...

Trudno oszukać nos wilka.

Trudno oszukać nos szczeniaczka...

\- Fajnie, że zabraliśmy ciocię - powiedział, kiedy zjeżdżali windą do lobby. - Przydaje się, co nie?

\- Przydaje. - Zgodził się wujek. - Lekarstwo trochę pomogło?

\- Pomogło. Trochę... - Jim wsłuchał się w swój organizm z nadzieją, że im szybciej się mu polepszy, tym krócej potrwa przymusowa dieta. Wujek z ciocią nie byli tacy surowi jak tatuś i pozwalali im kupować słodycze i pić colę, bo wujek powiedział: raz się żyje i nie można ciągle być grzecznym, czasem trzeba sobie zaszaleć. Zwłaszcza na wakacjach! - Chyba jutro już będę zupełnie zdrowy.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- No.

Wujek się uśmiechnął pod nosem i Jim też się uśmiechnął. To właśnie lubił u niego. Wujek nie był podejrzliwy jak inni dorośli a nawet jeśli wiedział, że szczeniaczek naciąga prawdę dla wygody lub korzyści, to nie miał o to pretensji. Tatuś, chociaż taki kochany, to już by urządzał pogadankę wychowawczą o tym, jak śmieciowe jedzenie szkodzi zdrowiu i planował jadłospis pełen gotowanych marchewek i kleiku ryżowego. A wujek rozumiał, że kleik ryżowy jest ohydny i w ogóle nie wpadłby na pomysł, żeby jeść takie paskudztwa!

\- Narobiłeś trochę zdjęć... Widziałem. - Wujek zagadnął, kiedy sobie spokojnie, w milczeniu pokonali ćwierć drogi. - Dzwoniłem do Harveya, tego agenta tatusia, pamiętasz?

\- No... - Jim kojarzył imię, bo tatuś czasem o nim mówił przy okazji wydawania swoich książek.

\- No, więc mamy taki pomysł, żeby twoje zdjęcia w formie reportażu opublikowało jakieś pismo dla dzieci. Harvey już się tym zajął. Przesłałem mu mailem te dwa wczorajsze, wiesz to jedno z diabelskim młynem a drugie z tą dziewczynką na wózku. Przebraną za Arielkę. Bardzo mi się spodobało i Harveyowi też. I wujkowi Charliemu.

\- Tak? - Jim podniósł brwi. - I moje zdjęcia byłyby w gazecie?

\- Może. Nie obiecuję, ale będziemy próbować. Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Cieszę się. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Myślałem, że trzeba być dorosłym, żeby być w gazecie.

\- Trzeba być dobrym. - Wujek mrugnął i poklepał go po plecach. - A ty jesteś.

\- Jestem?

\- Jak cholera. Dobra, dość tego łażenia, zawracajmy. Jutro musimy wcześnie wstać, bo mamy napięty grafik.

\- Rollercoaster! - wykrzyknęli obaj i przybili sobie piątkę.

\- Lepiej wyzdrowiej, bo nie chcesz obrzygać wszystkich na dole, co nie? - Zaśmiał się wujek a Jim podskoczył.

\- Rzygi, rzygi! - Zaczął udawać i zataczać się po chodniku. - Dla wszystkich, ej, załóżcie czapki!

\- I weźcie parasole! - Wujek lubił się tak samo wygłupiać. - Darmowe rzygi!

\- Darmowe rzygi! - krzyczeli, póki ktoś nie zwrócił im uwagi i wujek przewrócił oczami, ale uciszyli się i wrócili do swoich pokoi. Jim się pożegnał, życzył wujkowi dobrej nocy a kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi i przycisnął do nich ucho, usłyszał jak ciocia puka do wujka i pyta: lepiej mu?

A wujek odpowiedział: rano będzie jak nowy.

\- To dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc. Ej! Uhm, Jo? Uhm... Może... Napijesz się... drinka? Na trawienie? Hm? - Wujek się jąkał i Jim zachichotał, przyciskając pięści do ust, żeby się nie zdradzić.

\- Drinka?

\- Burbona. Przemyciłem. Chyba, że nie chcesz...

\- Chcę.

Trzasnęły drzwi i zapadła cisza.

\- Te, swatka! Już się nawygłupiałeś? - Misiek zawołał rozespanym głosem, ziewając. Łóżko odrobinkę zaskrzypiało, gdy przekręcał się na bok.

\- Śpij! - mruknął, wsuwając się pod kołdrę. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale nie zdążył. Zasnął.

 

 

 


	194. DZIEŃ OMEG

Cas zbiegł na dół w panice nawołując dzieci. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe od momentu gdy zobaczył puste łóżka. Ze zmęczenia przegapił pobudkę i z przerażeniem zobaczył, że jest już prawie jedenasta. Chłopcy pewnie wstali sami i zeszli na dół. Bez opieki! Po schodach! Coś się mogło stać! Mogli spaść! Marty jest przecież jeszcze takim niezgrabnym szkrabem! A Grejp nie potrafi się nim opiekować, ma dopiero cztery lata!

\- Tu jesteśmy! - Dobiegł znajomy głos.

\- Są tu. Nie krzycz. - Bobby wyszedł do holu z kubkiem kawy. - Wyspałeś się?

\- Trzeba było mnie obu... - Wszedł do kuchni i zatrzymał się w progu na widok Deana z patelnią. - ...dzić...

\- Jazda! Weź tamten! - Odganiał Walta, podkradającego naleśniki.

\- Jest przypalony!

\- Te ładniejsze są dla... - Urwał i zerknął przez ramię. - O wilku mowa. Głodny?

Walt skorzystał z nieuwagi Deana i zabrał dwa naleśniki z "lepszego" talerza. Mrugnął do omegi i pożarł je w kilku łapczywych kęsach, nim ktokolwiek zdołałby mu je odebrać.

\- Robicie śniadanie? - Cas spojrzał na chłopców. Marty pałaszował kaszkę suto okraszoną syropem daktylowym i owocami, Grejpfrut obficie polewał jajecznicę keczupem, niemiłosiernie się przy tym brudząc. Obaj wyglądali na wyspanych i zadowolonych.

\- Dean robi. - Bobby znacząco poruszył brwiami.

Zastał go nad ranem, na werandzie i surowo spytał, co go tu przygnało i czy szuka kłopotów? Dean pokrótce opowiedział, jak przyjechał pomóc przy dzieciach, przyznając się do własnej bezmyślności i że miał wracać do siebie, ale ostatecznie postanowił się zdrzemnąć tutaj i zaczął się zbierać, tłumacząc, że już znika i żeby Bobby się nie złościł. Bobby zagonił go do salonu na kanapę. Zabronił mu rozrabiać (obaj rozumieli, że chodziło o nienaprzykrzanie się omedze), ale pozwolił zostać. Nie ma sensu teraz jechać do Pinewood, żeby zaraz wracać, skoro Dean chce obejrzeć to miejsce pod chatę a potem ruszyć do tartaku. Z rancza będzie bliżej. To już niech się tu prześpi te dwie, trzy godziny, bo najwyraźniej mu się przyda. Z dwóch godzin zrobiło się więcej. Nocne niedyspozycje wykończyły całą czwórkę, Dean obudził się dopiero po dziewiątej, chłopcy jeszcze później, a Cas dopiero co. Akurat na śniadanie.

\- Idź się połóż. Przyniesiemy ci. - Oznajmił szorstko Dean, wracając do smażenia. 

\- Nie trzeba. Zjem tutaj. - Cas wytarł blat wokół chłopców, buzie i rączki, zajrzał im pod bluzeczki i rozluźnił się, bo zaczerwienienie wyraźnie zbladło. Oparzenie słoneczne błyskawicznie się goiło na małych wilczkach. - Do jedzenia zakładamy fartuszki. Łatwiej utrzymać czystość. - Otworzył jedną z szuflad, wypełnioną ułożonymi równiutko ubrankami w kaczuszki, gwiazdki, samochodziki i motylki (Martusia ulubione). Lubił je mieć pod ręką, gdy dzieci siadały do posiłków lub chciały bawić się farbkami czy pomagać w pieczeniu i gotowaniu.

\- Będę pamiętać. - Dean rzucił okiem do szafki i bez uprzedzenia poderwał go na ręce. Grejpfrut zarechotał wesoło a Marty pisnął z przestrachem.

\- Dean, postaw...

\- Dziś jest dzień omeg. Twój i Martusia. - Mrugnął do dzieci. - Zjesz śniadanie w łóżku. 

\- A nie mogę przy stole? Po co to... - Cas nie wiedział, co robić. Jak zareagować. Nie chciał krzyczeć i strofować Deana, nie przy dzieciach. Nie powinny być świadkami ich sprzeczek. Nie powinny się stresować...

Zresztą, Cas mimo wszystko też nie był zestresowany. Może zaskoczony... Odrobinę spięty, może...  Odrobinę zagubiony, bo dziwnie było nagle znów wylądować w ramionach alfy, po takim czasie... Wygłupiać się i śmiać podczas śniadania... Na oczach dzieci, Bobby'ego. Walta... Kiedyś takie gesty między nimi były normalne. Kiedyś. Dawno temu w przeszłym życiu, ale dziś? 

\- Dean, postaw mnie. Zjem tutaj.

\- Nie marudź. Zaniosę cię na górę...

\- Dean. - Bobby usiadł za stołem obok wnuków. Nie podniósł głosu, jego ton brzmiał zwyczajnie, jakby życzył smacznego, jednak Dean zrozumiał, że to delikatne przywołanie do porządku. Nie rozrabiać. Nie naprzykrzać się omedze. Nie wkurzać starego alfy, bo nadal jest na cenzurowanym. Nadal nie jest u siebie. Teraz to wataha Bobby'ego i on tu pilnuje porządku. I to dom Casa. On ma ostatnie zdanie. Trzeba się dostosować.

\- To chociaż na werandę? - Zaproponował kompromisowo. - Naleśniki na werandzie, jak to brzmi? Co?

\- Niech będzie. - Cas bezwiednie się uśmiechnął. Zawstydził, zasłonił usta i spuścił wzrok, chcąc mieć to już za sobą. Wiedział, że dzieci gapią się zaciekawione. Bobby, Walt i Harry również. Co ten Dean wyprawia? Po co urządza widowisko? Po co pokazuje takim zachowaniem, że są w dobrej komitywie, skoro nie są? Nie w aż tak dobrej, jakby sugerowało to noszenie na rękach i... przytulanie... I te żarty... I robienie śniadania...? Jak kiedyś... To, co było kiedyś przecież się już skończyło. Dean udaje, że nie. Ale Cas wiedział, że tak. Śniadanie do łóżka czy na werandzie nie sprawi, że nagle znów staną się małżeństwem.

Małżeństwo, formalnie ujmując, trwało jakieś dwa tygodnie, pomyślał gorzko.

\- Otworzysz? - Dean zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i poczekał aż Cas naciśnie klamkę. Parne powietrze owionęło ich od progu i Cas aż westchnął. - Tam w cieniu może być?

\- Tak.

Dean posadził go w fotelu, przysunął stolik i puf, na którym pieczołowicie ułożył mu stopy, jakby Cas był sparaliżowany.

\- Woda z cytryną do picia?

\- Dean, ja naprawdę sam mogę...

\- Dzień omeg. - Przypomniał.

\- Ale to niepotrzebne. Nie rób sobie kłopotu... - Cas zerknął na szczeniaczki, które przykicały za nimi, zobaczyć co z tatusiem. Dean też je zauważył i przywołał dłonią, żeby podeszły bliżej. Klęknął przy fotelu. 

\- Grejpfrut, dziś ty i ja opiekujemy się tatusiem i Martym, bo to ich święto. Specjalny dzień. Hm? Zgadzasz się? Pokażemy im jak bardzo ich kochamy. 

\- Nie miałeś na dziś planów? - Cas nie chciał brzmieć obcesowo i niechętnie, ale postanowił mu przypomnieć, że nie byli na dziś umówieni. I o co w ogóle chodzi z tym _dniem omeg?_  I pokazywaniem jak bardzo ich _kochamy_? - Miałeś jechać do tartaku...

\- Tartak nie ucieknie. 

\- Dzieci też nie. - Rozmyślnie nie użył słówka _my_. - Dean, masz inne obowiązki, pracę... Rozumiem to. - Zapewnił. - Nie zmieniaj swoich...

Po trzech latach nieobecności naprawdę nie miało to już takiego znaczenia. 

\- Ty masz jakieś? Plany? Chciałeś jechać do Crabtown, czy gdzieś? - Przerwał mu, dziwnie akcentując ostatnie słowo.

\- No... nie... ale...

\- To załatwione. Dzień omeg. Nie marudź, będzie fajnie.

Obaj chłopcy jak na meczu tenisa spoglądali to w jedną, to w drugą stronę: to na tatusia, to na _tatę_. Grejp był zadowolony i kibicował tacie w pomysłach wspólnego spędzania czasu. To zawsze oznaczało przygody i więcej rozrabiania niż tatuś zwykle pozwalał. Poza tym ten tata był śmieszny, hałaśliwy, silny i bardzo ich lubił. Szczeniaczek nie znał się na zawiłościach otaczającego świata i komplikacjach uczuciowych, ale potrafił wyczuć życzliwość i _lubienie_. Ten wilk wkroczył w ich życie niedawno, znikąd, bez uprzedzenia i wyjaśnień, ale z dnia na dzień stawał się im bliższy i...

...był tatą.

Tata to ktoś wyjątkowy. Jak wujek, albo dziadziuś tylko bardziej. Grejpfrut nie potrafił tego dokładnie uporządkować słowami, ogarnąć czteroletnim rozumkiem, ale czuł różnicę. Do tej pory kimś takim był dla nich tylko tatuś, ale teraz okazywało się, że ten _drugi_ , ten _nowy_... Ten _tata_ , jak o nim mówili tatuś i dziadziuś i Joy, ten tata był... jakby drugim tatusiem. Takim specjalnym kimś, takim bardzo wyjątkowym kimś. Dawał im jeść, przytulał, nosił, opatrywał skaleczenia, wysadzał na nocnik, mówił, że ich kocha. Jak tatuś. Trochę inaczej, ale jednak podobnie.

Marty był bardziej sceptyczny od brata i nie mógł się zdecydować, czy lubić tego wilka, czy się go trochę bać. Wolał nie zostawać z nim sam na sam i o wiele lepiej się czuł, gdy tatuś był bliziutko, żeby móc się schować w jego ramionach w razie co... Gdyby ten wilk chciał na przykład... Marty nie wiedział co ten wilk by mógł chcieć strasznego... Może ukraść Pana Królika? Coś za bardzo się nim interesował. Ciągle o niego pytał! Poza tym był za wielki i za głośny i za ruchliwy i pachniał tak mocno, zupełnie inaczej niż tatuś - to wystarczało, żeby nie do końca mu ufać.

Teraz więc Marty stał obok brata i przyglądał się uważnie, szukając w tatusiu i Grejpfrucie podpowiedzi, czy szykuje się coś miłego, czy lepiej się rozryczeć, żeby wszyscy przybiegli na pomoc.

\- Idę po naleśniki, zanim Walt wszystkie zeżre. - Oznajmił tata i wstał. - Chłopcy, pilnujcie tatusia, okay? 

\- Okay! - Przytaknął Grejp a Marty zamrugał niepewnie i wepchnął palec do buzi. Czemu pilnować tatusia? Tatuś jest przecież tatusiem! Wszystko wie, wszystko umie, ze wszystkim sobie najlepiej radzi i nie trzeba go pilnować przecież. To tatuś pilnuje ich. To on pilnuje! Marty nic z tego nie rozumiał.

Dean potarmosił obu po włoskach i zniknął we wnętrzu a tatuś westchnął i poprawił się wygodniej na poduchach. Fotel zaskrzypiał pod jego ciężarem. 

\- No i co ten tata wymyśla? - spytał cicho i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wskazał im drugi fotel, obok. - Wskakujcie. Grejp, po śniadaniu się przebierzesz. Cała koszulka ubabrana keczupem i żółtkiem... Wyglądasz jakbyś się wytarzał w jajecznicy. Przynajmniej smakowało?

\- No! - Grejp ani myślał się przejmować brudem. W szerokim uśmiechu pokazał mleczne ząbki i dwie szczerby. 

\- A ty? Najedzony? - Tatuś spojrzał na Marty'ego. Szczeniaczek skinął, milcząc. 

\- Ty też się zaraz najesz! - Zawołał wesoło Dean, stawiając na stoliku tacę. Woda z lodem i  cytryną w oszronionym dzbanku, salaterka konfitur, słoiczek miodu, szklanka soku z pomarańczy i pokrojona w ćwiartki gruszka, do tego twarożek, gruby plaster wędzonej szynki, dwie bułeczki kukurydziane, solidna grudka masła i garść łuskanych orzechów (Dean pamiętał, że Cas lubił pogryzać orzechy, migdały i różne nasionka - twierdził, że są bardzo zdrowe). Stos krzywych naleśników ozdabiało serduszko z syropu klonowego.

\- Dean, ile tego? Jejku, za dużo! - Złapał się za głowę.

\- Przecież nie musisz zjeść wszystkiego. A jak twoja anemia? - Usiadł naprzeciwko, biorąc Martusia na kolana. 

\- Jem mięso i dużo zielonych warzyw. Amy mówi, że w normie. - Cas znów się zaczerwienił, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do dzieci i spośród zastawy, talerzyków i miseczek, wygrzebał sztućce. - Wygląda pysznie. Zwłaszcza naleśniki. - Skomplementował.

\- Chciałbym was potem zabrać na wycieczkę. Na drugą stronę jeziora. Mówiłem ci, chcę tam postawić dom. Nic wielkiego, nic takiego jak tu... - Wskazał brodą dookoła. - Zwykła, drewniana chata. Trochę większa od tej w górach. Tej, co byliśmy na kempingu. - Przypomniał. 

\- Powinna być większa. I cieplejsza. - Zgodził się, zajadając. - Zimy są przecież srogie.

Dean przez ułamek sekundy nasrożył się gniewnie. Trzeźwa myśl, że to jego docelowy dom, w którym spędzi zimę, wiele zim... Bolała. Wolał widzieć w tym projekcie tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Prowizoryczne, póki Cas... Póki... Póki Cas nie zaprotestuje, nie zaproponuje sam, z własnej inicjatywy, żeby Dean już nie poniewierał się nie wiadomo gdzie, żeby wrócił. Na dobre. Najwyraźniej to jeszcze nie był ten etap. Okay, nie trzeba się złościć, upomniał sam siebie. Złe emocje nie pomagają.

\- Upatrzyłem sobie miejsce. Chcę wam pokazać. Dzieci mnie będą tam odwiedzać, mam nadzieję... - Dodał ciszej i pogłaskał Marty'ego. 

Najmłodszy szczeniaczek oswajał się z trudem. Płochliwy jak zając, potrafił się znienacka rozpłakać i uciec pod opiekę bardziej zaufanych opiekunów. Dean miał nadzieję, że niebawem maluch się do niego przekona. Rozczulał go. Był tak podobny do Casa, nie tylko z wyglądu, jak starsze dzieci. Tak samo przechylali głowę słuchając w skupieniu, mieli podobny uśmiech, szeroki i szczery, z dołeczkami w policzkach. Obaj zdawali się być tacy lękliwi i podatni na zranienie, jak to omegi. 

Dean przypominał sobie, jak obiecywał Casowi, że będą uważać, rozpieszczać go, ze względu na celiakię i anemię, żartowali sobie, że teraz tylko weranda i buraki... Żadnych zmartwień, wysiłków... Smutnych filmów, książek... Marty, dziecko z nocy poślubnej. Wyjątkowy szczeniaczek, wyproszony przez Casa z okazji ślubu. Tak go chcieli. Obaj. Pamiętał jak biegł do drogerii po test. Jak go wywąchał. Mieli się nim cieszyć po powrocie do domu. Miał sobie rosnąć w piekarniczku. Dean miał się nimi opiekować. Miał się o nich troszczyć i nie przypuszczał, że to się tak szybko skończy... Kilka dni miodowego miesiąca, kilka dni szczęścia. I koniec. Wszystko wywróciło się do góry nogami i Marty zszedł na drugi, trzeci plan... Ale się nie poddał. Przetrwał. Malutka, niepokonana omega.

Przytulił malca ze wzruszeniem. Po Miśku obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie zostawi żadnego z dzieci, nigdy nie zostawi Casa samego w podobnej sytuacji, ale oczywiście życie ułożyło się tak, by zakpić z tych obietnic. Wystrychnąć go na dudka. Utrzeć alfie nosa. Przy Miśku udało się przynajmniej nie przegapić jego urodzin i niemowlęctwa. Z Martym stracił to bezpowrotnie. I nie chciał tracić ani dnia więcej. Urodziły mu się dwie piękne omegi, została tylko jedna. 

Nie obiecywał nic, nie zamierzał kusić losu, ale najchętniej nie odstępowałby ich na krok. Grejpa i Martusia.

\- Dean, to może nie jest dobry...

Z trudem oderwał wzrok od szczeniaczka i trochę nieprzytomnie spojrzał na omegę. Cas coś mówił do niego. Coś proponował. Czekał na jakąś reakcję.

\- ...wybierzemy się kiedy indziej?

\- Czemu?

\- Chłopcy jeszcze dziś powinni unikać słońca a poza tym...

\- Będziemy unikać. Obiecuję. - Przestraszył się odmowy. - To kawałek autem, niedaleko. Pojedziemy i wrócimy. Żadnego biegania po lesie, plażowania, opalania. Przepraszam za wczoraj. - Wyznał nieco sztywno, bo nie nawykł do przyznawania się otwarcie do porażek.

\- Nie chodzi o wczoraj...

\- Zgódź się. Cas, proszę. - To było cholernie trudne tak żebrać u omegi, zwłaszcza przy maluchach. Ale to Cas podejmował decyzje, to on rozdawał karty i Dean nie miał wyjścia jak tylko okazać skruchę i próbować się porozumieć. Arogancją i tupetem nic nie ugrał, tylko pogorszył sytuację. Bobby, Sam, Amy, nie mówiąc o Franku już wystarczająco mu natarli uszu. - Naprawdę chcę wam pokazać to miejsce. Chcę wiedzieć, czy ci się... się wam spodoba... Wybór miejsca na dom to ważna decyzja. Sam wiesz. 

Odwołał się do doświadczeń Casa. Skutecznie.

\- Dobrze. - Ustąpił. - Możesz ich zabrać, ale pilnuj, żeby mieli czapeczki i...

\- Ty nas przypilnujesz. - Odchylił się na oparcie z zadowoloną miną. - Przecież jedziesz z nami. Co nie, chłopaki? Zabieramy tatusia na wycieczkę? - Zachęcił Grejpa do entuzjastycznych okrzyków. - Cas, nie możesz nas zostawić. Jesteś kapitanem. Będziesz rozkazywać, a my będziemy ciebie słuchać. Czapki na głowy! Zrobione! Panie kapitanie Tatusiu! - Zaczął się wygłupiać, wzbudzając wesołość Grejpfruta i nawet Martuś się uśmiechnął. Dean zaczął go podrzucać na kolanie, robiąc mu patataj i łaskocząc pod paszkami. - Sam widziałeś wczoraj, że muszę sobie odświeżyć pamięć w kwestiach opieki. - Odłożył alfią dumę do kieszeni. Nie czas na zgrywanie wszechwiedzącego. - Muszę się znów wdrożyć. Pomóż. - Poprosił znów. - Hm? Nie dla mnie. Dla dzieciaków. Hm? Pomożesz? 

Cas uciekł spojrzeniem, ale skinął na zgodę. Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nowa strategia przypominała mozolną wspinaczkę po stromej ścianie bez sprzętu i zabezpieczeń. Kawałeczek po kawałeczku. Wymagało to od niego cierpliwości a cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną. Ale miał cel i postanowił zrobić co trzeba, żeby go osiągnąć.

\- Dziękuję. No i jak śniadanie? - Zmienił temat na lżejszy. - Smakuje?

\- Bardzo dobre. - Przyznał. - Naleśniki ci się udały. 

\- Może będę je robić częściej? Żeby nie wyjść z wprawy? - Zaproponował niewinnie, zabawiając Marty'ego i robiąc miny do Grejpa. - Żebym nie zagłodził dzieci, gdy będą ze mną. 

\- Nie zagłodzisz. Nieźle się nimi zajmujesz. - Pochwalił Cas, widząc, że Dean usiłuje zatrzeć złe wrażenie po wczorajszym. Owszem, gdy zobaczył plecy Martusia był zły i rozczarowany. Żałował, że zostawił dzieci z Deanem, zupełnie bez nadzoru. Żałował, że nie poprosił Jody, żeby miała na nich oko. Żałował, że mu zaufał i że to było zbyt pochopne. Zaryzykował zdrowiem szczeniaczków! Ale Dean przyjechał po telefonie, przywiózł maści łagodzące i został z nimi. Ukołysał Grejpa. Zaoferował wsparcie. Nie unikał odpowiedzialności. Cas dobrze go znał i potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy Deanowi było naprawdę głupio i przykro, nawet jeśli starał się to ukryć pod maską żartownisia lub gbura.

 _Dzień omeg..._ Też wymyślił... Cas mimowolnie się uśmiechnął pod nosem, odkrawając kawałek naleśnika tak, żeby nie zepsuć serduszka z syropu. 

 

* * *

 

Wreszcie skończyli to bardzo późne śniadanie, umyli malców, Cas wziął prysznic, ubrał się, znów umyli i przebrali malców, bo Dean im pozwolił podlać roślinki i obaj nie tylko oblali się od stóp do głów, to przy tym jeszcze umazali błotem (mam nauczkę, przyznał Dean, wyczesując grudki z włosów Marty'ego). Cas spakował torbę, instruując Deana co powinien zawsze zabierać a co opcjonalnie, zależnie od pogody, biorąc pod uwagę jak długo będą poza domem i co zamierzają robić. Alfa bardzo grzecznie słuchał, obserwował i starał się zapamiętywać.

Przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie, bo wewnętrznie był bardziej zajęty węszeniem upojnego zapachu omegi, gapieniem się na jego kark, policzki, skronie, profil, usta, wyobrażanie sobie różnych rzeczy, wyobrażanie sobie innych rzeczy, które miały na celu odwrócić  niepożądane efekty tych pierwszych.

Cas zerknął podejrzliwie, niuchając, gdy Dean rozpamiętywał właśnie pewną scenę w lesie, sprzed lat i potem musiał gwałtownie przypominać sobie włosy wystające z nosa Walta, żeby "mały Dean" się uspokoił i nie szalał na próżno i chociaż Dean ulegał wdziękom mężczyzn, to Walt zdecydowanie był na końcu skali atrakcyjności, hen daleko za tabliczką _desperacja/nawet gdyby był ostatnim wilkiem na świecie to i tak nic z tego_. To się przydawało, gdy trzeba było poskromić romantyczne nastroje: obraz Walta działał jak kąpiel w przeręblu. Chociaż karczek omegi... I ten jego cholerny zapach... I to, że był taki... NIEOZNACZONY. Dean z trudem zachowywał zimną krew. Aż go świerzbiło, żeby się wgryźć w gładką skórę, żeby go przyciągnąć do siebie i nie puszczać, żeby nim oddychać, pchnąć go na łóżko i...

...WALT! WALT! WŁOSY W NOSIE!

Dean nie zamierzał ryzykować dłuższego sam na sam z omegą, bo szczere postanowienie nienaprzykrzania się mogło być wystawione na zbyt ciężką do udźwignięcia próbę i jednak jakieś naprzykrzanie mogłoby zaistnieć, a wtedy nie byłoby już trzeciej szansy. Bobby chyba własnoręcznie by mu skręcił kark i Dean nie pragnął takich konfrontacji.

Zarządził zatem odjazd. Znowu musieli przebrać maluchy, bo Grejp się dobrał do jakiejś zagubionej szminki Jo i wymazał siebie, Marty'ego i szafki w kuchni. Szminka była chyba wodoodporna i trochę się napocili, zanim zeszła. Upał się wzmógł i klimatyzowane wnętrze samochodu niosło ulgę.

\- Nie podoba mi się ta pogoda! - Zaczął znów marudzić Cas, zerkając przez przednią szybę na niebo. - Pospieszmy się.

\- Nie panikuj. 

\- Nie panikuję.

\- Będziemy tam za kilka minut.

\- Tak. 

\- Nie denerwuj się.

\- Zbiera się na burzę moim zdaniem...

\- Możliwe. Pewnie wieczorem. Nie strasz maluchów.

\- Nie straszę... - Cas obrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na tylne siedzenie i obu synków przypiętych w swoich fotelikach. - Może pośpiewamy?

Pośpiewali niewiele, bo faktycznie droga była krótka. Dean wziął Grejpa na ręce, Cas wsadził Martusia w spacerówkę i ruszyli brzegiem jeziora. Powietrze było nagrzane jak gar rosołu. Ubrania przylepiały się do skóry. Wózek miał solidne kółka z gumowymi oponami i dobrymi amortyzatorami, ale popychanie go po wysokiej trawie kosztowało sporo siły. Cas się zasapał i Dean zarządził postój. 

\- Widzisz tam? Koło tej kłody? Tam gdzie jest taka naturalna plaża... - Pokazał palcem, gdy już zsadził Grejpa i wszyscy się napili. - To właśnie tam. Dobre miejsce na chatkę, prawda? Nic wystawnego. Dwie sypialnie, salon, aneks kuchenny, łazienka...

\- Dwie sypialnie?

\- Dla szczeniaczków. Szóstka, Cas. Muszę gdzieś wstawić tyle łóżek. Pewnie się pobiją kto gdzie śpi. 

Cas miał chyba zażartować na ten temat, bo się uśmiechnął i rozchylił usta, gdy nagle nad nimi przetoczył się łoskot. Cas krzyknął, przestraszył się, że przestraszył szczeniaczki, kucnął, poderwał się i zaczął w panice zawracać wózkiem w miejscu, co oczywiście pogorszyło sprawę, bo w koła wkręciły się kępy roślin i skutecznie go unieruchomiły.

\- Przestań szarpać! - Dean stanowczo go odsunął. 

Cas chwycił Martusia pod paszki, wyciągnął z wózka i ruszył pośpiesznie do wozu, gotów zostawić wózek, torbę i zabawki byle się jak najszybciej schować, ale akurat błysnęło, więc aż przysiadł, wydając przy tym stłumiony jęk. Marty wyczuł jego strach i się rozpłakał. 

\- Serio? - Alfa spytał Pierwszego Wilka i przetarł twarz. _Nie mogłeś mi podarować dwóch spokojnych godzin? Zawsze pod górkę? Nie ułatwiasz... -_ Cas! Cas, Cas...

Cas próbował posuwać się naprzód w kucki i z zamkniętymi oczami, co byłoby nawet śmieszne, gdyby obaj z Martym nie byli tacy spanikowani. Cas z powodu piorunów, maluch z powodu Casa.

\- Patrz i ucz się. - Przykazał Grejpfrutowi, zdejmując bawełniane prześcieradło, które zabrali do wózka zamiast koca. Strzepnął tkaninę i narzucił omedze na głowę i ramiona. - Daj mi Martusia. Zaniosę chłopaków do samochodu a ty tu poczekasz, okay? Zaraz wrócę. - Przemówił cicho, ale tak jakoś, że Grejpfrut zagapił się z otwartą buzią. W tonie taty było coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. - Zostań i czekaj na mnie. Zaraz po ciebie wrócę.

Tatuś pisnął na dźwięk gromu, ale nie ośmielił się sprzeciwić. Grejp pozwolił się zagarnąć mocnym ramieniem taty, który podniósł też Marty'ego i prędko ruszył do auta. 

\- Bez płakania. Nie ma powodów do płaczu - powiedział tata i Grejp mu uwierzył. Głos taty był taki przekonujący, pewny siebie i gwarantujący bezpieczeństwo, aż szczeniaczek mimowolnie ziewnął. Zachciało mu się spać. Burza nie robiła na nim wrażenia. Oparł policzek o silne, ciepłe jak nagrzany piasek na plaży ramię taty i spojrzał na tatusia, klęczącego w trawie z zaciśniętymi oczami. Grejp chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się nie bał, bo przecież tata jest z nimi. W tamtym momencie to było najważniejsze. Tata był z nimi i Grejpfrut wiedział, czuł całym sobą, całym swoim dziecinnym serduszkiem i instynktem szczeniaczka, że ten tata ich obroni. Że tata wie co robi i trzeba tylko go posłuchać a wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Wskakujcie. Zaraz was zapnę tylko pójdę po tatusia, okay? Nie rozrabiajcie. 

Trzasnęły drzwi i tata pobiegł. 

Grejpfrut obserwował, jak tata pomaga tatusiowi wstać i zarzuca go sobie na ramię, zabiera wózek pod pachę i wraca prędko. Otworzył przednie drzwiczki, kazał tatusiowi wsiąść, złożył spacerówkę, schował na tył razem z torbą, zapiął im pasy i wsiadł za kierownicę akurat chwilkę przed tym nim lunęło.

Tatuś podciągnął kolana pod brodę, zasłonił głowę ramionami i zawodził jednostajnie.

\- Nic nam nie grozi. Cas. Pamiętasz? Klatka Faradaya. Nic nam nie grozi, zaraz będziemy w domu. - Przekonywał tata już swoim zwykłym tonem. - Nie płacz, nic nam nie grozi. - Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i już miał ruszyć, gdy tatuś nagle się do niego przytulił. Wręcz go kurczowo chwycił i zaczął się wdrapywać mu na kolana, chociaż nie miał za wiele miejsca. Tata sapnął z zaskoczenia.

W duchu posłał litanię dziękczynną do Pierwszego Wilka. 

 

 


	195. WRESZCIE W DOMU

\- Jesteś podstępnym intrygantem! Specjalnie nas wyciągnąłeś! Mówiłem, że się zbiera na burzę! Mówiłem! Ty dwulicowy hipokryto! Najpierw śniadanko, dzień omeg, jak was kochamy, a potem co?! - wrzeszczał Cas, wyciągając dzieci z samochodu, gdy tylko podjechali pod dom.

Dean próbował mu pomóc, bo omega w nerwach cały się trząsł i miał trudność z rozpięciem pasów, ale to tylko bardziej go zirytowało. Cas zaczął go odpychać, dzieci zaczęły płakać, Bobby z Waltem wyleźli z garażu i nagle zrobiło się burzowo nie tylko z powodu pogody.

\- Nie chciałem cię ugryźć! Nie chciałem! - Dean cofnął się o krok, unosząc dłonie w geście uległości. - Nie ugryzłem! - Zwrócił się do Bobby'ego z desperacją w głosie.

Deszcz lał jak z cebra, zalewał im twarze i oczy i trochę chłodził rozpalone głowy. Może dzięki niemu nie doszło do rękoczynów. Po niebie nad jeziorem przetoczył się głuchy łoskot a jakiś zbłąkany piorun walnął niespodziewanie w wysoką sosnę nieopodal, rozpłatawszy ją na dwoje. Cas wydał z siebie przeraźliwy pisk i dał susa na werandę z oboma chłopcami w ramionach. Potknął się o krawędź stopnia, poleciał na twarz i prawie zgniótł ich własnym ciężarem, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę, jednak impet, z jakim upadł na kolana był potężny. Deski aż zadudniły a on sam się rozpłakał.

\- Do cholery! Przestań! - Dean zgarnął go za koszulkę na plecach, pociągnął do góry, żeby pomóc mu wstać i obaj z Bobbym zabrali dzieci. Walt odprowadził ich do kuchni a stary i młody alfa zostali z rozhisteryzowanym omegą na werandzie. - Nie ugryzłem cię i nie miałem takiego zamiaru!

Szarpnął kołnierzyk i dość brutalnie przygiął mu kark, żeby pokazać nienaruszoną skórę.

\- Chciałeś!

\- Sam chciałeś! Wlazłeś mi na kolana!

\- Bałem się!

\- Panikujesz i robisz awantury bez powodu! Przestraszyłeś chłopaków! - Dean się wściekł nie na żarty. - Robisz ze mnie jakiegoś potwora i zboczeńca! Nie ugryzłem cię. I nie ugryzę. - Pobladł z gniewu i wycedził przez zęby. - Jeszcze będziesz błagał, żebym cię ugryzł.

\- Nigdy! Nigdy! - Cas ocierał policzki z łez i wody skapującej z włosów. - Pozwalam ci przyjeżdżać dla dzieci! Ale między nami koniec, Dean! Nigdy nie wrócę do ciebie! Chcę być z Peterem! Mam już dość alf! Mam dość alf, wilków i wszystkiego! Mam dość, Dean, mam ciebie dość! - wykrzyczał mu w twarz, zawrócił na pięcie i wpadł do domu, zatrzasnąwszy drzwi za sobą tak, że kolorowa, ozdobna szybka pośrodku pękła.

Błysnęło.

Dean zacisnął powieki i pochylił się do przodu, jakby przygniatał go ciężar ponad siły. Bobby ze współczuciem poklepał go po łopatce.

\- Wcale tak nie myśli - powiedział nieoczekiwanie i Dean spojrzał zdziwiony, bo nie tego się spodziewał. Reprymendy, cierpkich uwag, wyrzutów. Nie pocieszenia. - Wiesz, jak się boi burzy. Zestrachał się, spanikował i masz... - Stary wilk wzruszył ramionami i mrugnął wesoło. - No, co spuściłeś nos na kwintę? Gorzej się już kłóciliście. Moim zdaniem to niezła prognoza, że się tak rozjuszył. Jak wywali, co mu leży na wątrobie to może oczyścicie wreszcie atmosferę. Hm?

\- Myślisz? - spytał z tak rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że Bobby się roześmiał i ruszył do garażu. - A ten Peter?

\- Nie wiem. - Bobby kiwnął na niego, żeby dołączył. - Serce nie sługa. Ale chyba umiesz zawalczyć? Co? Chyba się nie poddasz, chłopcze? Bo jeśli masz zamiar się poddać, to znaczy, że ten smyk ma rację i lepiej, żebyś przestał mu zawracać głowę.

Usiedli na wysokich stołkach przy stole z rozłożonymi częściami. Wszędzie się walały nakrętki, świece zapłonowe, uszczelki i ścierki sztywne od smaru. Bobby postawił przed nim butelkę coorsa, otworzył drugą i pociągnął łyk.

\- Cokolwiek zrobię to źle. - Dean zwiesił ramiona i też się napił. - Misiek ledwo się odzywa, Jimmy śmiertelnie obrażony, Cas... Sam widziałeś. Przysięgam, w samochodzie wlazł mi na kolana i tak się zaczął... - Zaczerwienił się i odwrócił głowę.

\- Znam cię odkąd miałeś mleko pod nosem. - Przypomniał Bobby. - Chciałeś go ugryźć? Szczerze.

\- Chciałem. - Podniósł wzrok. - Chcę odkąd wróciłem. Ale nie zamierzałem tego zrobić teraz. Przecież wiem, że wygarbowałbyś mi skórę. Nie potrzebuję więcej kłopotów.

\- No. - Zgodził się Bobby, udając groźną minę, ale najwyraźniej rozbawiony. - Nie potrzebujesz.

\- I o co chodzi z tym Peterem? - Dean się znów rozzłościł. - Przecież nawet nie jest wilkiem!

Uznał to za osobistą zniewagę. Gdyby miał stracić omegę przez kogoś lepszego od siebie, duma by tak nie ucierpiała. Stracić go na rzecz... Aż się zatrząsł.

\- Dobry dzieciak z niego - powiedział Bobby miękko, obracając powoli butelkę w spracowanych palcach. - Zasługuje, żeby być szczęśliwy.

Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- Myślisz, że ze mną nie będzie? - Zaczął wojowniczo.

\- Oddałbym wszystko, prawą rękę, nogę... żeby Ellen znów na mnie nawrzeszczała. - Głos ledwie przebijał się przez jednostajne bębnienie deszczu o dach. - Żeby móc z nią iść znów na spacer. Ty wciąż masz taką szansę. - Oczy mu poczerwieniały, zaszkliły się, kiedy uniósł butelkę i znów się napił. Przełknął hałaśliwie i beknął, chcąc pokryć tym szorstkim, trochę prostackim zachowaniem wzruszenie, tak nie pasujące do twardego, starego wilka.

\- Brakuje mi jej. - Wyznał Dean głucho. - Bardzo.

I to była prawda. Ellen była dla nich jak matka. Opiekowała się omegą, trzęsła nad nim i nad maluchami... Ileż razy karciła Deana, gdy uznała że skrzywdził Casa, ale zawsze czuł, że sprzyja im obu. Zawsze służyła dobrą radą, łagodziła konflikty, pomagała znaleźć kompromis, wstawiała się u bardziej zacietrzewionej czy zranionej strony, pomagając im dojść do zgody. Jej obecność była tak oczywista, tak niekwestionowana... Ellen miała być zawsze. Miała nigdy ich nie zostawić. Mieli się zestarzeć, miała siedzieć w fotelu na werandzie, otoczona dziećmi ich dzieci, miała opowiadać im wesołe historie z ich dzieciństwa... Mieli ją rozpieszczać, kochać ją, oglądać razem wyblakłe fotografie i wspominać największe przygody... Dean miał przynieść jej i przedstawić pierwszego własnego wnuka, małego szczeniaczka Miśka lub Jima, Johna albo dziewczynek...

Chciałby powiedzieć: spójrz, Ellen, jaki dorodny wilczek dołączył do naszej watahy!

A Ellen wzięłaby go na ręce, utuliła i powiedziała: zawsze wiedziałam, że ty i Cas jesteście dla siebie stworzeni i dochowacie się mnóstwa pięknych szczeniaczków.

Co mógłby teraz powiedzieć Bobby'emu? Jak go przeprosić za to, co przydarzyło się Ellen? Co przydarzyło się im wszystkim? Czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. Czuł przygniatający wór kamieni na piersi, winę nie do odkupienia. Co mógł zrobić? Przecież tego się nie dało naprawić. Zabił tamtego smoka, ale czy to coś zmieniło dla Ellen? Nie przywróciło jej życia. Nie wróciło jej Bobby'emu.

\- Nie, chłopcze. - Bobby wyrwał go z tej gorzkiej zadumy. - Nie truj się tym. Opłakaliśmy ich jak należy. Odżałowaliśmy i nigdy nie zapomnimy, ale życie toczy się dalej. Urodziły się nowe dzieci. Zjawili się nowi przyjaciele. Zbudowaliśmy nowy dom. Nasza rodzina przetrwała. Mamy przed sobą przyszłość. Ellen by nie chciała, żebyśmy siedzieli na tyłkach i płakali. Zaraz by nam dała szmatą przez łeb! - Zażartował. - Śniła mi się kilka razy i wiesz co, synu? To zawsze były dobre sny. Jasne, pełne światła i kwiatów, pachniało wokół jak w ogrodzie, jeszcze po obudzeniu czułem te zapachy tak wyraźnie... A ona zawsze była taka śliczna i uśmiechnięta... Nie wiem, dokąd poszła. Nie znam się na tych metafizycznych sprawach. Prosty ze mnie facet i to nie na moją głowę, ale powiadam ci, jest w lepszym miejscu. I to miejsce jest lepsze, bo ona tam jest. A my jesteśmy tutaj i musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby _tutaj_ , teraz żyć jak najlepiej. Żeby oni _tam_ nie wstydzili się za nas.

Była to bodaj najdłuższa przemowa, jaką Bobby wygłosił, a przynajmniej Dean nie przypominał sobie dłuższej. Pochylił głowę z szacunkiem przed mądrością starego alfy.

\- Przepraszam, że nie wracałem tak długo... - Wstał i niezgrabnie objął przybranego ojca. - Przepraszam, Bobby.

Chciał powiedzieć, że się wstydził. Że się bał. Że nie miał siły na konfrontację, ale to nie było już ważne. Nagle poczuł, że nie musi niczego wyjaśniać, niczego tłumaczyć. Nagle poczuł, że po długiej podróży wreszcie dotarł do domu. Wreszcie jest w domu.

Wreszcie w domu.

\- Tata! A Malty lyczy i tatuś lyczy a ja chce ogladać Scooby-Doo! Włączysz mi?

Obaj spojrzeli na Grejpa, który stał w progu na swych grubiutkich, krótkich nóżkach, w koszulce z misiem i napisem: _I wuv hugz_.

\- Walt! - wrzasnął Bobby.

\- Grejp... - Uśmiechnął się Dean i chwycił go na ręce. - Chodź. Przebierzemy się w suche rzeczy i razem obejrzymy.

\- A zlobisz tosty? Z selem? - Zaczął negocjować mały łasuch. - I nutellą?

 

 

 


	196. IMAGO

Kiedy Bobby opieprzał Walta za niedopilnowanie Grejpfruta ( _spuściłeś z oczu czterolatka?! Czterolatka?! To jak ty warty trzymasz w lesie?!_ ) Dean wziął malca pod pachy i zaprowadził na piętro do łazienki. Kazał mu się rozebrać, puścił wodę do wanny i kucnął, żeby popatrzeć pulpetowi w oczy.

\- Pójdę teraz po Marty'ego a ty nie rozrabiaj. Okay? Ściągnij ubranie i poczekaj tu na mnie. Za dwie minutki wrócę, okay?

\- No, jasne. - Zgodził się Grejp radośnie i podrapał się w wypięty, różowy brzuszek. - Beksa.

\- Beksa. - Zgodził się Dean. - Ale i tak go kochamy.

\- No. - Grejp wsadził palec w pępek i pogmerał w nim z zaciekawieniem. - Co tu jest?

\- Pępek. Potem ci wyjaśnię, idę po Martusia, bo ryczy. - Poderwał się, zajrzał do wanny i pognał do sypialni na końcu korytarza, skąd dobiegał szloch dwóch omeg. Zastana sytuacja wyglądała niekorzystnie: Cas siedział na dywanie, oparty o ramę łóżka, z maluchem w ramionach, mamrocząc coś w stylu: nie płacz, bąbelku, tatuś tu jeeeeesssst... (przeciągłe łkanie) Nie płacz, bąbelku... Tatuś cię kocha...

Łkanie, zapuchnięte oczy i katar. Dean westchnął, ale wiedział, co robić. Co prawda minęły trzy lata, ale pewne rzeczy są jak jazda na rowerze. Jak raz się nauczysz, to już pamiętasz. Sięgnął z szafki nocnej pudełko chusteczek, podsunął omedze pod rękę, zabrał Marty'ego, ściągnął koc z łóżka i mało zgrabnie otulił ramiona Casa. Gdyby byli w lepszych relacjach pewnie by go objął, coś poszeptał, pocałował i jakoś ukoił te histerie, ale teraz tylko tyle mógł zrobić. Bał się oskarżeń, że znów nachodzi omegę w sypialni, więc szybko wymaszerował na korytarz i przymknął za sobą drzwi.

Zresztą, nie mógł zostawiać Grejpa samego zbyt długo. Nie wiadomo, co mu strzeli do głowy.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś poczekał i nie rozrabiał! - Zdenerwował się, widząc syna kucającego w wannie. - Jak tu wlazłeś? Sam?!

\- Po stołku. - Grejp wybałuszył oczy, zdziwiony, że tata zadaje takie głupie pytania.

\- Po jakim?... - Dean się rozejrzał i pacnął się w czoło. Oczywiście. Podnóżek używany do stawania przy umywalce (mycie zębów) i wspinania się na sedes (wiadomo co). Mały spryciarz przystawił go sobie do wanny i całe szczęście nie poślizgnął się i nie rozbił głowy, albo się nie utopił! Zimny pot oblał doświadczonego ojca wielu dzieci. Chyba trochę zapomniał, że w świecie rodziców magiczne zaklęcie "poczekaj i nie rozrabiaj" jest równie bezużyteczne jak inne magiczne zaklęcia świata dorosłych "panie oficerze, przysięgam, tylko pół piwa wczoraj do obiadu", "na pewno zdążę zanim zmienią się światła", "na pewno nikt tego nie zauważy" i "po co wzywać elektryka, przecież wystarczy to zalutować"!

Wsadził rękę pod kran, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę wody. Posadził Marty'ego na szafce i zaczął go rozbierać. Maluch chlipał, ale znacznie ciszej - możliwe, że trochę się wstydził tego dorosłego, wielkiego wilka, tego taty, a może uspokoiło go zachowanie brata, przelewającego wodę z dużego korka po płynie do kąpieli.

\- Ej, ej! A ty gdzie?! - Podniósł głos, widząc kątem oka, że Grejp przekłada nogę przez krawędź wanny. Ledwo go złapał jedną ręką, drugą nadal trzymając Marty'ego, żeby nie zleciał z szafki. - Jazda z powrotem! Chcesz sobie zrobić krzywdę?

\- Chcę zabawki! Z pokoju! Folemki i kubki! - Wyseplenił, napierając na dłoń taty. - Zalaz wlócę!

\- Ani drgnij! - warknął do dwulatka i chwycił baryłkę pod pachy. Wyciągnął go z wanny i postawił na dywaniku. - Dobra, biegiem.

Marty posłusznie ani drgnął. Wsadził palec do buzi i patrzył spode łba, obrażony i nieszczęśliwy. Dean pocałował go w czoło, wilgotnymi palcami zaczesał grzywkę do tyłu i podpiął włosy spinką znalezioną na półce. Pewnie należała do Joy.

\- Nie będziemy myć głowy. - Zdecydował. Obejrzał ramiona i wszystkie miejsca, w których wczoraj skóra była podrażniona słońcem. - Po kąpieli posmaruję cię maścią. Wskakuj. - Wsadził go do wody i obrócił się do Grejpfruta, który wbiegł z naręczem plastikowych i gumowych zabawek. Jego też wsadził do wanny, zakręcił kran i chwilę im się przyglądał z góry.

Obaj byli podobni do Casa, ciemnowłosi i niebieskoocy, ale budowa ciała, miny, gesty, sposób poruszania się były całkowicie różne. Grejp: przysadzisty, silny, pewny siebie, odważny i przebojowy oraz Martuś: drobniutki, czujny, płochliwy i wstydliwy.

\- Jak basałyki? - Bobby zajrzał przez próg.

\- Po myciu zabiorę ich na dół i coś sobie obejrzymy. Jakieś bajeczki. Zajrzysz do... - Drgnął, wskazując brodą korytarz.

\- Zajrzę. Daj im coś do jedzenia, zbliża się obiad... - Zerknął na zegarek i Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że już jest popołudnie a on nie zajrzał do tartaku, nie zadzwonił do Barlowa i w ogóle jest w plecy z kilkoma sprawami, które chciał dziś załatwić. Za każdym razem, gdy zjawiał się na ranczu, choćby miał wszystko poplanowane wcześniej, nie potrafił dotrzymać terminów. Cały rozkład dnia się rozłaził, uzależniony od dzieci i tego panikarza, co to sam nie wiedział czego chce.

Kucnął, obserwując zabawę malców. Marty zapomniał o nieszczęściach i zaczął naśladować brata w napełnianiu kaczuszek wodą i wysikiwaniu jej do pływających dookoła kubeczków, łódeczek i bardziej skomplikowanych zabawek z miniaturowymi turbinami, z których woda się przelewała pieniąc się i bulgocząc.

Próbował sobie poukładać minioną godzinę i znaleźć moment, gdzie wszystko nagle skręciło w złą stronę. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał kolejnej kłótni i napięć. Nawet nie zdążył się ucieszyć, kiedy Cas się wdrapał mu na kolana i objął go tak mocno... Nie zdążył zareagować. Przemyśleć. Może powinien go natychmiast odepchnąć na siedzenie pasażera? Może powinien zwrócić mu ostro uwagę? Może Cas miał rację: nie powinni jechać w ten upał. Było parno i lepko i nietrudno zgadnąć, że zbierało się na burzę. To było igranie z losem i wyciągnął Czarnego Piotrusia.

\- Dobra. Nie będziemy się teraz chlapać. Dziadek ma rację, powinniście coś zjeść. - Sięgnął po ręczniki i wyciągnął korek.

 

* * *

 

Cas porozmawiał trochę z Bobbym, niedługo, po czym za jego radą zdrzemnął się, wiedząc, że dzieciaki są pod dobrą opieką. Bobby zapewnił, że będzie mieć oko na nich i na Deana i że Cas koniecznie powinien złapać trochę snu. Zmęczony płaczem i napięciem nerwowym zasnął nie wiadomo kiedy.

I spał kilka godzin. Ociężale podniósł głowę i spojrzał na zegarek. Kurka!, zaklął i usiadł na łóżku, wygrzebując się z koca. Dochodziła szósta a on nie zrobił dzieciom obiadu! Ziewnął i przeciągnął się, spuszczając stopy na podłogę. Przez okno napływało rześkie powietrze, jak to po burzy i deszczu, pachnące świeżo ozonem i wilgotną, parującą roślinnością. Zaciągnął się tą wonią i uśmiechnął.

\- Ładny dałeś popis! - mruknął pod nosem i pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie jak wrzeszczał i odpychał Deana, kiedy ten próbował pomóc odpiąć dzieci z fotelików. Burza była marnym wytłumaczeniem. Zrobił z siebie idiotę i tyle.

Trzeba to będzie jakoś odkręcić teraz.

Zszedł na dół. Dom bez starszych dzieci, Gabe'a i Jo wydawał się taki opustoszały. Cas marzył czasem o takich wakacjach, żeby zostać samemu i rozkoszować się wypoczynkiem, ale teraz ta cisza sprawiała, że czuł się nieswojo. Może to resztki snu, a może półmrok na półpiętrze, ale zdawało mu się, że na skraju pola widzenia stał ktoś... mała, znajoma postać... Obrócił się, chwytając poręcz.

\- Mary? - szepnął, czując że stają mu włoski na karku. - Johnny?

Zacisnął powieki i otworzył je znów. Nikogo nie było. To tylko cień gałęzi zza okna. Cas się nie bał, przynajmniej nie tak jak bał się burzy i robaków i kolejnych nieszczęść, które mogłyby dotknąć rodzinę, czego by chyba już nie zniósł. Johnny czasem mu się śnił i wiedział, że śni się też Jimmy'emu. Przychodził do nich, milczący i poważny, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jakoś sobie radzą. Jakby się wciąż o nich martwił i nie potrafił przestać sprawdzać.

Nagle przypomniał sobie tamten sen, wyblakły i prawie zapomniany... Sprzed lat, z tamtego najgorszego okresu. Mary pochylająca się nad nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nakazująca i prosząca jednocześnie: kochaj tatę! Tatuś! Kochaj go mocno!

Przetarł powieki i twarz. Zszedł na dół. Zajrzał do kuchni. Do salonu. Bobby drzemał w fotelu z głową odchyloną na oparcie i pilotem od telewizora w ręku. Grejp i Marty leżeli na kanapie w kolorowych piżamach. Jeden z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami i nogami, posapując i uśmiechając się przez sen, a drugi zwinięty pod kocykiem, ściskając Pana Królika w objęciach.

Bobby podniósł powiekę i zerknął jednym okiem.

\- Śpij. - Cas dał mu znak ręką i poprawił zwieszoną nogę Grejpa. Zerknął w telewizor i chwilę się zastanawiał, czy go wyłączyć, ale skoro wszyscy trzej usnęli przy jego dźwiękach, to uznał, że niech sobie gra i gada. Poszedł do kuchni i nastawił wodę na herbatę. Wyjrzał przez okno. Na trawniku stała młoda sarna. Skubała trawę i zerkała czujnie. Gładka tafla jeziora odbijała ciemniejące niebo. W dolinie wcześniej zapadał zmierzch, gdy słońce chowało się za szczytami.

Lubił to miejsce. Zaciszne i dobrze ukryte wśród drzew, blisko jeziora i gdzieś w tyle głowy czaiła się myśl, że bliskość wody może być zbawienna w razie... ~~pożaru...~~ jakiejś katastrofy. Nie, żeby się spodziewali katastrof. Jednak na wszelki wypadek Cas zadbał, aby w domu użyto tylko niepalnych tkanin, tapicerek i zasłon a Misiek, Claire i Jim zostali przeszkoleni w posługiwaniu się gaśnicami i kocem z włókna szklanego. Alarmy zamontowano we wszystkich pomieszczeniach a system spryskiwaczy kosztował majątek. Cas nigdy nie zakwestionował ani centa wydanego na bezpieczeństwo.

\- Zarobię. - Uciął dyskusję między Sammym a Kevinem, gdy rozmawiali o rosnących wydatkach podczas budowy.

\- Znajdziemy środki. - Sammy spojrzał na Keva i już nie wracali do tej kwestii.

Zalał herbatę i przetarł blat, czekając aż się zaparzy. Zapach Deana unosił się tak wyraźnie, jakby nadal tu był. Jakby dopiero wyszedł. Pewnie tak było. Pewnie Casa zbudził warkot odjeżdżającego samochodu. Niepotrzebnie na niego tak naskoczyłem, pomyślał z niechęcią. Dotknął karku. 

spanikowałem. przepraszam - wystukał na telefonie.

Nie był gotów zadzwonić i powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie liczył na odpowiedź. Dean pewnie uprzejmie odpisze, że nie ma za co przepraszać.

Ale nie odpisał.

Cas zerknął na wyświetlacz.

Nic.

Pewnie jedzie.

Pewnie nawet nie zauważył tego esemesa.

Cas zajrzał do lodówki i do piekarnika. Domyślał się, że maluchy zjadły, bo Grejpfrut na pewno nie spałby tak spokojnie z pustym żołądkiem. Też miał na coś ochotę. Na coś smacznego. Znów zerknął na wyświetlacz, ale nie było żadnej nowej wiadomości. Sięgnął po te małe kuleczki mozarelli, które tak świetnie smakują z pomidorkami czereśniowymi. Zerwał kilka listków bazylii i zrobił szybką przekąskę. Zamieszał herbatę i zupełnie od niechcenia sprawdził telefon.

Może dzieci coś przysłały?

Usłyszałby sygnał powiadomienia... Ale lepiej sprawdzić. Chwilę majstrował w ustawieniach, upewniając się, że przypadkiem nie włączył trybu bezgłośnego. Nie chciałby przegapić ważnego połączenia. Od dzieci, ma się rozumieć. Albo może od Petera. Zjadł dwa kęsy sera z przekrojonymi na pół pomidorkami. Zbliżało się wpół do siódmej... Trzeba będzie zanieść chłopców do łóżek. Jak się teraz obudzą, to zagoni ich do spania dopiero koło północy. Jak ich teraz nie obudzi, to wstaną o czwartej rano... I tak źle i tak niedobrze. Napił się herbaty i popatrzył znów w okno. Jakiś zagubiony motyl przysiadł na framudze okna powoli składając i rozkładając piękne skrzydła.

Kiedyś oglądał film o motylach i wie, że to imago - dorosła postać motyla. Imago żyją krótko, niektóre zaledwie kilka godzin. Cas nie znał się na gatunkach owadów, ale wyobraził sobie, że ten piękny, barwny okaz wydostał się rankiem z kokonu, rozpostarł wilgotne skrzydła, pozwalając im wyschnąć na słońcu, przemierzył parę jardów, lub parę mil, złożył jaja w jakiejś szczelinie i teraz czeka na nadejście nocy, by zasnąć. Czy to nie smutne? Żyć tylko jeden dzień? Nie zaznać zmieniających się pór roku, nie zobaczyć świtu? Nie wydostać się nigdy poza dolinę?... Nie widzieć, jak potomstwo wzrasta i dojrzewa? Po cóż te kolory, ta misterna konstrukcja tułowia i odwłoka, po co te fasetkowe oczy, w których jeden obraz rozbity jest na setkę innych, jakby to miało dać złudzenie oglądania i doświadczania setki dni, gdy w istocie trwa się chwilę i znika przez nikogo nie zauważonym?...

Bipnięcie sygnalizujące nadejście esemesa tak go przeraziło, że prawie upuścił aparat na podłogę.

nie ugryzę cię - przeczytał.

I to było wszystko. Nic więcej. Ani słowa. 

Cas siedział nad stygnącą herbatą, gapiąc się na owada.

\- Peter? - Odchrząknął, słysząc swój własny, chropowaty głos. - Nie przeszkadzam?... Nie, nic się nie stało... Ja tylko... Ja... - Znów spojrzał na piękne, drobne skrzydła, których barwy i przepych gasły wraz z gasnącym światłem dnia. - Może chciałbyś... Przyjechać?... Uhm... Wiem, że niedawno się widzieliśmy i masz pracę... To głupi pomysł, przepraszam. - Zreflektował się i zamachał dłonią, jakby Peter mógł dostrzec ten gest zaprzeczenia. - Nieważne. Zapomnij o tym.

\- Chętnie przyjadę. - Przerwał Peter. - Chcesz?

Obaj zamilkli, czekając. Zastanawiając się, co to znaczy. Co myśli druga strona. Dokąd to zmierza. Czy są gotowi wykonać ten następny krok? 

\- Chcę. - Cas powiedział to tak cicho, że Peter musiał poprosić o powtórzenie. - Chcę. Przyjedź. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Stało się coś? Coś z maluchami? - Zaniepokoił się, ale Cas przerwał stanowczo.

\- Wszystko jest dobrze. Wszystko jest okay. Po prostu... - _nie ugryzę cię_ \- ...chcę, żebyś poznał dzieci. Żeby one cię poznały. 

Motyl poruszył skrzydłami i odfrunął zygzakiem, znikając mu z oczu.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry moment? - Peter zawahał się, stropił. - Ich tata właśnie wrócił i...

Cas zacisnął palce na słuchawce tak mocno, że poczuł ból, gdy obudowa wbiła się w ciało. Może każdego innego dnia by się wycofał. Nie naciskał. Nie prosił. Każdego innego dnia. Ale nie chciał być motylem, który leci w ciemność, by zgasnąć. Chciał jeszcze zaznać... dnia. Wydostać się z doliny. Doświadczyć czegoś nowego. Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedy? Jeśli nie Peter, to kto? Czy utknął z Deanem? Czy nie ma już żadnego wyboru? Żadnej alternatywy?

Słyszał jak serce tłucze mu się w piersi, jak tętno dudni w uszach i nagle usta wyschły jak w gorączce, język zesztywniał, a mimo to przezwyciężył nieśmiałość i niemoc.

\- Chcę ciebie.

Cisza.

\- Peter?

Cisza.

\- Jesteś tam?

Cisza.

\- Chcę... ciebie... - Cały dygotał z przejęcia i ledwo oddychał, nie wierząc, że to robi, że to mówi, że nagle się tak odsłonił, że wyznał coś, czego jeszcze godzinę temu nie był pewien, a teraz wydaje się oczywiste, a może popełnia największy błąd życia? Nie, chyba nie, zresztą, jakie znaczenia mają błędy? Dean też był błędem, jakie to ma znaczenie? To po prostu życie, trzeba brać to, co się trafia, brać, zanim zapadnie noc i świat się skończy, bo kto wie, co czyha za rogiem? Kto wie, co spadnie z nieba i zetrze dotychczasowe życie, szczęście, wszystko...?

Może nie trzeba za wiele się zastanawiać? Może nie trzeba za długo czekać? Może już nie ma na co?

_nie ugryzę cię_

Herbata zupełnie ostygła. Listek bazylii przykleił się do wilgotnego kawałka sera.

Nagle stracił resztki podszytej desperacją odwagi i już miał się ze wstydem rozłączyć, gdy usłyszał:

\- Ja ciebie też chcę. O mój boże, tak! Cas, tak! Ja ciebie też! Przyjadę jutro. Wezmę wolne, urlop, zwolnienie... Przyjadę jutro. Nie za wcześnie? Może być jutro?

\- Czekam.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Z obezwładniającą, niekończącą się, napływającą zewsząd jak ciepła fala ulgą. 

 


	197. PO DŁUGIEJ, MROŹNEJ ZIMIE

\- No i co teraz? - Jo obróciła się na bok, podparła łokciem i spojrzała na Gabe'a z miną zdradzającą niepokój. Słońce już wstało i prześwietlało rolety zasunięte w trzech czwartych. Gabe leżał na brzuchu, z niewielką, płaską poduszką zwiniętą i upchniętą trochę pod policzkiem, trochę pod podbródkiem. Nosił włosy trochę dłuższe niż reszta mężczyzn w watasze, co wraz z zarostem nadawało mu wygląd nieco niechlujnego, lewicującego profesora literatury, dobrze pamiętającego manifestacje przeciwko Reaganowi i palenie zioła w trakcie nocnych sesji gier wideo.

\- Teraz muszę odpocząć, ale za jakąś godzinę możesz wymagać ode mnie powtórki - mruknął sennie.

\- Wiesz o co pytam.

Odemknął oko.

\- Dlaczego zawsze żądacie poważnych deklaracji w momencie, gdy nam ledwo przychodzi sklecenie prostego zdania? - spytał retorycznie.

\- Pójdę już. - Usiadła i rozejrzała się za koszulą nocną. Nie była zła. Nie. Sama przyszła, sama się zgodziła, może nawet flirtowała, może nawet sprowokowała tę sytuację, sama chciała, więc czemu miałaby być zła? Nie, w ogóle nie była zła. Po prostu chciała się ubrać, chciała znaleźć tę cholerną koszulę nocną i wrócić do siebie i Gabe miał oczywiście rację, powinni się przespać, zanim dzieciaki wstaną. Powinni złapać trochę snu i wytrzeźwieć i nie robić wielkiego halo z niczego.

\- Czekaj! - Złapał ją za ramię, mocniej niż gdyby to miał być kurtuazyjny gest. Oboje przez chwilę siedzieli wśród skotłowanych prześcieradeł i kołder. - Nie idź.

\- W porządku, Gabe. - Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, podciągając pościel wysoko pod brodę, w głupim odruchu skromności. - Było miło. Idę pod prysznic. Śpij.

Uciekła wzrokiem. Czuła się głupio. Dotąd ledwo się do niej odzywał i tylko w sprawach dotyczących dzieci, a ona sama mu wskoczyła do łóżka przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, a teraz zrobiła z siebie kretynkę, pytając jak gęś z pierwszego roku, czy teraz będą ze sobą chodzić. Jakby właśnie ją rozdziewiczył. Naiwna dziewucha. To tylko chwilowy rozejm. Antrakt w jego chłodnej pogardzie okazywanej od tamtej wyprawy do kina... Nie, to nawet nie była nienawiść. Ta prędzej czy później wybuchłaby i przetoczyła się burzą awantur i wyrzutów, które może by zdołały w końcu oczyścić między nimi atmosferę, może udałoby się im... jej... JEJ, może udałoby się mu wyjaśnić... przeprosić...

Ale nie dawał na to szansy. Omijał ją. Unikał. Nie odzywał się. Jakby nie istniała.

Po co poszła z nim do łóżka? Oto nowy rekord jej życia: poleźć do wyrka z facetem, który ma cię za nic.

A ty go kochasz tak beznadziejnie i co teraz możesz zrobić? Co teraz? Teraz będziecie oboje udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło i on jeszcze bardziej będzie cię unikał i jeszcze bardziej tobą gardził, przypominając sobie twoją minę, gdy pytałaś z nadzieją, z napięciem, czy teraz wreszcie zostanie twoim chłopakiem?

No, nie tymi słowami, ale przecież o to chodziło w tym pytaniu o przyszłość, co nie? Nie ma się co łudzić. Straciłaś właśnie resztki godności.

Patrz na niego. Ten jego sarkastyczny, zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek w kąciku ust. Wie, że zarobił punkty a ty leżysz na macie, próbując pozbierać się po nokaucie i nic już między wami nie będzie jak przedtem, co nie znaczy, że cokolwiek się naprawi. Że cokolwiek będzie lepiej. On to wie i ty to wiesz i jak tylko odstawicie dzieci na ranczo, spakujesz rzeczy i pojedziesz na lotnisko. Wrócisz do Kalifornii i już nigdy, przenigdy nie zawitasz do Montany. Koniec z tym. Koniec.

Mówią, że człowiek musi upaść na dno, żeby móc się odbić i zacząć nowe życie. Potraktuj to jak szansę. Upadłaś na dno, okay, teraz pozbieraj z podłogi resztki godności i robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry zrób to, co powinnaś trzy lata temu: wyjedź. Nie było wam pisane. Po prostu. Nie jego wina, nie twoja, po prostu to nigdy nie było zapisane w gwiazdach.

\- Przestań.

\- Co? - Zamrugała, usilnie starając się powstrzymać napływające łzy. Bardzo usilnie. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby się rozpłakała przy nim. Jeszcze tylko tego jej brakowało!

Chciała włożyć koszulę przez głowę, zakryć twarz, żeby jej nie widział, zakryć się i wyjść tak szybko, jak tylko to możliwe i może nawet zostawić liścik, że musiała nagle wyjechać, może po prostu pojechać na lotnisko teraz, może złapie jakiś lot do Kalifornii, albo dokądkolwiek, wszystko jedno, byle dalej stąd, wyrzuci komórkę, nie będzie odbierać maili, póki sprawa nie przyschnie, póki nie pozbiera się na tyle, żeby...

Zapach kawy i alkoholu na wargach...

Łaskotanie włosów... Są miękkie i zadbane, na tyle krótkie by łatwo było je utrzymać w czystości i na tyle długie, by nie drapały, jak dwudniowa szczecina. Cichy pomruk. Czubek nosa naciskający na jej nos. Jego oczy tak blisko jej oczu, że obraz się zniekształca, traci ostrość, może to łzy, które ciekną po policzkach, bo się już nie mieszczą pod powiekami?

\- Później pójdziemy pod prysznic. Razem. - Oferuje łagodnie. - Hm?

Jedną ręką odbiera jej koszulę, odrzuca za siebie a drugą wplątuje w jej włosy i przygarnia jej głowę do siebie. Całuje. Niespiesznie. Miękko. Nadal się uśmiechając. Szelmowski, cwaniacki uśmieszek, po którym nie wiadomo, czy to z niej? Z niej się śmieje?

\- Kładź się. No. Kładź się. - Jest zdecydowany, popycha ją na materac i dołącza. Przytrzymuje ramieniem, więc nie bardzo może się ruszyć. Przyciska się do jej boku, zarzuca kolano na jej uda i jakoś tak przygarnia mocniej, mocniej, mości się, nakrywa ich oboje kołdrą i jeszcze raz całuje, tym razem w policzek, wzdycha, jego oddech pachnie burbonem, ale wcale jej to nie przeszkadza. Spod ulatniających się woni ich dezodorantów, wody kolońskiej, perfum jej wrażliwy nos wyłapuje cieplejsze, naturalne nuty rozgrzanej skóry, świeżego potu, wilgoci spomiędzy ud, nasienia... To dobre wonie, znacznie przyjemniejsze od tych syntetycznych protez, którymi lubią mamić się nie-wilki. Wilcze nosy szukają prawdy, a prawdę oznajmia to, co można wyniuchać z zagłębienia szyi, zza ucha, z dolinki między piersiami... I Jo węszy, węszy, rozchylając usta, żeby sobie ułatwić, zaciąga się zapachem Gabe'a i nagle wie, nagle czuje, nie musi pytać...

\- Śpij. - Pogania ją, jak pogania się dziecko wieczorem, żeby już dało spokój zabawie i dało wytchnienie rodzicom. Ziewa szeroko, głośno i mlaska, zapadając w sen, ostatnim przytomnym gestem jeszcze ją przygarniając do siebie, upewniając się, że nigdzie nie pójdzie.

Jo przekręca się pod jego ramieniem na bok, zsuwa nieco tak, żeby móc się wtulić, żeby oparł policzek o jej czoło, obejmuje go ciasno ramieniem wokół żeber i pleców, a on ją wokół ramion, z dłonią pod jej włosami, na karku. Ich nogi splatają się ciasno, uda między udami, kolana i kostki i gdyby mogli, gdyby tylko było to możliwe, spletliby nawet palce stóp. Jej brzuch ociera się przez chwilę o jego brzuch, kudłaty romb łaskocze miejsce wokół pępka a miękki teraz członek ześlizguje się w kierunku jej pachwiny. Gabe mruczy coś sennie i Jo nie rozumie słów, ale rozpoznaje intencje: to coś uspokajającego, coś pieszczotliwego, coś nieskończenie dobrego, co skapuje na jej serce i duszę jak leczniczy balsam i pozwala rozluźnić się, zapomnieć o goryczy, która jeszcze przed chwilą zatruwała umysł.

Już nie myśli o pakowaniu i samolotach donikąd, byle dalej. Już nie chce być nigdzie indziej. Już nie ma zamiaru nigdzie uciekać. Nie musi. Gabe nie pozwoli, ona już wie. Teraz już wie. Nie musi o nic pytać. Potem wstaną i pójdą pod prysznic. Ubiorą się, pobudzą dzieciaki i zejdą na śniadanie. Nie będą jeszcze nic decydować. Nie muszą się spieszyć. Nie muszą niczego nikomu ogłaszać. Nie muszą się nawet trzymać za ręce. Pozwolą się temu toczyć we własnym tempie. Może nie jest oszałamiające, może zajmie im to kolejne trzy lata. Może czekają ich jeszcze kłótnie, może nadejdzie jeszcze burza, niejedna, ale Jo wie, że zostanie. Że nie będzie przed tym uciekać i że są w tym razem. Że zmierzą się z tym razem. 

 

* * *

 

\- Tak go nie odzyskasz. - Powtórzył kolejny raz Sammy, spokojnie przyglądając się bratu, nerwowo krążącemu po gabinecie.

\- A kto powiedział, że chcę? - warknął wściekle Dean, potykając się to o stolik z rozłożonymi kodeksami, to o krzesło ze skórzanymi podłokietnikami i siedzeniem.

Sammy spojrzał w okno z rezygnacją i sięgnął po kubek stygnącej kawy. Miał kupę roboty i nie na rękę mu była kolejna terapeutyczna sesja, ale Dean oczywiście nie pytał. Po prostu wpadł do biura, rozjuszony jak byk, bo zwąchał rywala i nie potrafił okiełznać żądzy mordu. Tylko resztki samokontroli chroniły tego inspektora szkolnego, którego imienia Sammy teraz nawet nie pamiętał, od jaskiń Beavera.

\- Nie chcesz. - Zgodził się cierpliwie, żeby nie dolewać już paliwa do tego pożaru. - A może spotkasz się wreszcie z Barlowem i pogadasz o budowie? Hm? - rzucił pomysł w nadziei, że to Deana trochę zajmie i oderwie od komplikacji życia uczuciowego. Zaraz jednak pożałował, że nie ugryzł się w język.

\- Bo co?! Wyganiasz mnie? - szczeknął ostro. - Już macie mnie dość? Amy kazała ci mnie pogonić, co?

\- Przestań. Przecież wiesz, że możesz u nas mieszkać ile chcesz...

\- Właśnie! U was! Tułam się jak bezdomny! - Gorycz wybrzmiała z każdej głoski i gdyby Sam nie znał Deana lepiej, to pewnie by się ulitował. Dobrze jednak znał cały repertuar jego sztuczek i manipulacji. Potrafił grać na poczuciu winy i sentymentach.

\- No więc się nie tułaj. - Podpowiedział, myśląc o tej umowie, nad którą powinien teraz siedzieć zamiast niańczyć alfę i jego zranione (i _bezdomne_ ) ego. - Pogadaj z Barlowem, niech już zacznie budowę. Jak się pospieszycie to w miesiąc będziesz na swoim.

Dean prychnął i fuknął, dając do zrozumienia, że się całkowicie i zdecydowanie nie zgadza. Sammy nie dociekał z czym. Najwyraźniej ze wszystkim. Z całą koncepcją osobnego mieszkania. I _osobnego_ nie tyczyło Sama i Amy, nie. Oni byli tylko tymczasowym adresem. Dean chciał mieszkać wiadomo z kim, wiadomo gdzie i chociaż gadał o tej chacie nad jeziorem, wcale nie chciał jej budować. Kiedy już tam stanie nie będzie miał żadnej wymówki, żeby się do niej nie przeprowadzać a to będzie znaczyło, że Cas ma własny dom a Dean własny i prowadzą dwa osobne życia. Dwa osobne życia po dwóch stronach jeziora.

A ten cały inspektor zajmuje jego miejsce u boku Casa. Właśnie teraz, w tym momencie.

Nic dziwnego, że Dean chodził wściekły i nadęty jak balon, gotów wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Był jak bomba z bardzo krótkim lontem, ale co Sammy mógł na to poradzić? Przecież nie nakaże omedze, żeby mu wybaczył i wziął z powrotem. Tego nawet Bobby nie mógł mu nakazać. Owszem, teoretycznie jako aktualnie rządzący alfa prowadzący watahę miał prawo, ale w praktyce Cas miał zupełną swobodę w doborze partnera. Albo Dean się postara bardziej i go odzyska własnymi zabiegami, albo będzie musiał obejść się smakiem i pogodzić z przegraną.

\- ZABIJĘ GO - wysyczał wrogo i Sam uderzył głową o zagłówek fotela.

\- Cholera, Dean, może byś się wziął za jakąś konstruktywną robotę zamiast desperować jak nastolatek? Co? - Wkurzył się wreszcie i wyrzucił z siebie zniecierpliwiony: - Zbierasz, co posiałeś! Zejdź z niego! Daj mu trochę czasu! Zajmij się swoim życiem, poukładaj sprawy! Zorganizuj sobie ten dom, zajmij się tartakiem! - Wstał i chwycił się pod boki. - Przestań zawracać wszystkim dupę swoimi dramatami! Cas ma na głowie dzieci, schronisko i szkołę. Ja mam kupę roboty z naszymi biznesami, jakbyś zapomniał! Których jest w chuj i trochę! Nieruchomości, lokaty, cukiernie, fundacja, Wall Street! Kev i Ash urabiają sobie ręce po łokcie, żeby to ogarnąć, a ty tylko snujesz się jak egzaltowana pannica i odrywasz wszystkich od roboty, bo _musisz pogadać_! Wiadomość dla ciebie: reszta musi pracować! Próbujemy ci pomóc, Dean, naprawdę. Trzymamy za ciebie kciuki i chcemy, żebyś naprawił stosunki z Casem, z dziećmi, naprawdę, Dean... - Zmiękczył ton ze współczuciem. - Ale nasze życie toczy się dalej. Rodzina ma potrzeby. Bobby jest już zmęczony i nie chcemy go nadmiernie obciążać, poza tym na niektórych sprawach się tak nie zna... - Spojrzał na rozłożone papiery. - To jeden z najmądrzejszych facetów jakich znam, ale obracamy dziesiątkami milionów a on nie jest Gordonem Gekko.

Dean początkowo się rozzłościł wybuchem brata, ale w miarę jego przemowy ścichł i słuchał uważnie.

\- Bobby to twardy zawodnik. Zdziwiłbyś się. - Podsumował z nikłym uśmiechem.

\- Najtwardszy. - Przyznał Sammy i obaj usiedli naprzeciw siebie. - Ale to nie to, co ty...

Dean poruszył się nieco. Wyprostował.

\- Brakowało nam ciebie. - Sammy znów spojrzał w okno, westchnął. - Brakuje. Nie, nie skarżę się. - Machnął dłonią. - Rozumiemy, że teraz masz inne rzeczy na głowie. Ważniejsze. Cas i dzieciaki są priorytetem.

\- Są.

\- Właśnie. - Poprawił papiery, złożył kilka kartek na jedną kupkę i położył na niej długopis. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem żeby to zabrzmiało, że jest inaczej.

\- Jeśli potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, to mów w czym. Jestem tu i mogę pracować. - Dean rozłożył dłonie nad stolikiem. - Wprowadź mnie.

\- A dom? Barlow? Tartak? - spytał jeszcze pro forma, dla spokoju sumienia. Nad inspektorem prześlizgnął się gładko, żeby nie zajątrzać.

\- Tartak kręcił się dotąd bez mojego nadzoru, to pokręci się jeszcze. Do Barlowa zadzwonię później. Wprowadź mnie.

\- Okay. Okay, to... - Zastanowił się, wyszedł do sekretariatu poprosić o dzbanek mocnej kawy i jakieś przekąski i zadzwonił do Kevina, żeby dojechał. Umowa poczeka. Jeśli Dean wraca na pokład, to trzeba mu pokazać, co się wydarzyło w ciągu tych trzech lat, nad czym teraz siedzą i dokąd zmierzają. Sam poczuł ulgę. Te trzy lata dały im w kość. Dobrze było znów mieć Deana u boku.

 

* * *

 

Cas zerknął na Martusia drepczącego na swoich krótkich nóżkach obok niego i zwolnił, żeby maluch mógł nadążyć. Chciał go trzymać za rączkę, ale Marty odmówił. Wkraczał w okres buntu dwulatka i zaczął dążyć do pewnej samodzielności.

Poprawił w ręku papierową torbę wypchaną zakupami i obejrzał się na sklep Meg. Peter został jeszcze w środku z marudzącym o coś Grejpfrutem. Bardzo się starał zaprzyjaźnić z chłopcami i chętnie spełniał ich kaprysy, co Grejpfrut natychmiast zaczął wykorzystywać i żądać specjalnej obsługi oraz prezentów. Cas kilka razy interweniował, odstawiając z wózka na półkę a to butelkę napoju gazowanego, a to te paskudne ciasteczka, w których pełno było jakichś podejrzanych zapychaczy, spulchniaczy, syropu glukozowo-fruktozowego i sztucznych aromatów, jednym słowem: trucizny. Jednak po spakowaniu zakupów przy ladzie, Grejpfrut zdołał jeszcze odciągnąć Petera w głąb sklepu po jakieś żelki czy upatrzony plastikowy traktor na baterie, na co Peter przystał z ochotą.

\- Cas, obiecuję, żadnej coli i czipsów, ale rozumiesz? - Uśmiechnął się, chcąc za wszelką cenę wykorzystać okazję, by przypodobać się maluchowi i zarobić kilka punktów. - Zaraz przyjdziemy.

\- Okay. - Ustąpił im obu, bo patrzyli tak błagalnie, że miał ochotę się roześmiać. - Pospieszcie się. Musimy zacząć szykować obiad.

\- Pięć minut! - krzyknął Peter, biegnąc za czterolatkiem, który czuł się w sklepie jak u siebie w domu i bez oglądania się pognał w najciekawsze regały.

\- Pięć minut, akurat... - Cas mrugnął do Gwen, która zaczęła pracować dla Meg kilka tygodni temu i doskonale sobie radziła. Zaproponowała, że zaniesie mu zakupy do samochodu, ale grzecznie odmówił. Omegi ze schroniska były czasem aż za miłe. Nie chciał wykorzystywać ich chęci odwdzięczania się; czuł się nieswojo gdy traktowały go z taką atencją jak Gwen dzisiaj. Krępował się przed Peterem, bo Gwen przez cały ich pobyt w sklepie asystowała im uniżenie, to podając, to odkładając towary, komplementując dzieciaki i z takim fanatycznym oddaniem gapiąc się na niego, jak fanka w rockowego idola. Rozjarzała się za każdym razem, gdy na nią spojrzał, albo się do niej odezwał i Peter przynajmniej raz poruszył ustami, mówiąc bezgłośnie: adoruje cię. A potem dodał: daj jej autograf.

\- Martuś! Uważaj! - Zwrócił uwagę malcowi, bo odbiegł nieco za daleko. Przystanął w połowie drogi do samochodu, czekając aż maluch zawróci. Zaparkowali niedaleko, bliżej posterunku Jody, której złożyli krótką wizytę. Cas chciał jej oficjalnie przedstawić Petera i zaprosić na kolację. Potem spacerkiem podeszli do Meg, żeby uzupełnić kilka rzeczy w spiżarni. Nic wielkiego: świeżą paczkę kawy, mleko, jakieś przyprawy, które się skończyły, prezerwatywy, których już tak dawno nie kupował i może nie zamierzali ich tak od razu użyć, ale wolał mieć zapas, gdyby coś... gdyby... na wszelki wypadek... gdyby ewentualnie... Chociaż nie planowali jeszcze takich kroków. Ale gdyby sytuacja się wymknęła spod kontroli, to jednak... Usprawiedliwiał się w myślach i tłumaczył sobie, że to po prostu oznaka odpowiedzialności i dorosłości. Wziął pod uwagę różne potencjalne scenariusze i powziął dorosłe, odpowiedzialne kroki, jak dorosły, odpowiedzialny mężczyzna. Tak, jak dorosły mężczyzna, pomyślał z drżeniem. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie te scenariusze w ogóle rozważał. Wydawało się, że ten etap w jego życiu się skończył. Dean nie wracał i stracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek wróci. Ledwo wygrzebał się z depresji i żałoby i romantyczne przygody były na ostatnim miejscu listy jego zajęć i planów.

Peter przez długi czas był zwykłym znajomym, z którym czasem wymieniał maile i z rzadka rozmawiał późnym wieczorem, po położeniu dzieci spać. O niczym szczególnym: o książkach, które zamierzał przeczytać, o przepisach, które podrzucał Peterowi na jego prośbę, a w rewanżu prosił o jakieś porady odnośnie prowadzenia szkoły, w kwestiach administracyjnych i programowych. A teraz niósł torbę z ulubioną marką kawy Petera i pudełeczkiem kondomów, próbując nie wysnuwać zbyt daleko idących wniosków, ani nie robić sobie zbędnych nadziei. Nie to, żeby miał nadzieję na coś konkretnego. Po prostu był... otwarty na różne scenariusze. Może trochę zdenerwowany i onieśmielony potencjalnym rozwojem sytuacji, ale jednocześnie podekscytowany i zaciekawiony.

\- Daj sobie szansę. Po prostu zobacz, co się wydarzy... - powtarzał sobie pod nosem, wybiegając myślami w przyszłość. Bliską przyszłość. Może nie _bardzo_ bliską, temperował własny entuzjazm, który wydawał się niestosowny. Nie na miejscu. Ale musiał uczciwie przyznać, że nagle zdał sobie sprawę, po tych trzech latach, że brakowało mu intymności. Kiedyś z Deanem prowadzili intensywne... pożycie (rumienił się na myśl o tym) i bardzo satysfakcjonujące. Żałoba żałobą, ale ciało domagało się ukojenia. Wciąż był młody, zdrowy, wciąż wstawał księżyc w pełni i stłumione pragnienia zaczęły się powoli budzić, kiełkować, jak nasiona rzucone w glebę po długiej, mroźnej i ciemnej zimie.

\- Z drogi! Łamago! - warknął ktoś, gwałtownie wyrywając omegę z zamyślenia. - Kurwa, pilnuj bachora!

Cas zamrugał w zwolnionym tempie, widząc jak obcy alfa potyka się o kucającego na środku chodnika Martusia, łapie równowagę i kopie szczeniaczka ze złością, jakby to nie był żywy malec, ale zgnieciona puszka po napoju.

Nie czuł, jak torba z zakupami wyślizguje mu się z rąk, nie wiedział, jakim cudem nogi go niosą, słyszał własny głos jak spod wody, jakby puszczany od tyłu i dwa razy wolniej, krzyczący na wilka. Ledwie rejestrował buzię Martusia, wykrzywioną zdziwieniem, gdy padał na krawężnik, zapierając się malutkimi rączkami o chropawy beton, jak stacza się na jezdnię, na ciemny asfalt, powoli, powoli, wszystko jakby klatka po klatce, jak chce mu pomóc, ale zderza się z tym obcym, który najwyraźniej szuka zwady a może po prostu nie uznaje omeg, może po prostu chce komuś przylać i akurat nadarza się okazja - dwie omegi, jak z nieba i padają kolejne ostre słowa, coś o śmieciach i brudnych dziwkach, które trzeba nauczyć porządku, którym trzeba dać lekcję i niech się bękart uczy...

I Cas czuje coś słonego na wargach, coś słonego a potem zapada ciemność, gdy jaskrawy ból dźga go w splot słoneczny.

 

 


	198. CZERWONY TRAKTOR

\- Czy to ten chcesz? - Peter kucnął obok regału i pokazał palcem na pudło, do którego chłopczyk próbował się wspiąć, łapiąc za krawędź półki i podciągając się na krótkich, pulchnych łapkach.

\- No! - krzyknął mały grubasek niecierpliwie. - Tlaktol! Celwony!

\- Pomogę ci. - Ledwo zdjął zabawkę, malec capnął ją niecierpliwie i zaczął potrząsać, obracać, najwyraźniej chcąc się dostać do środka. - Może rozpakujesz w domu?

\- Telaz! - Zażądał Brian zwany Grejpfrutem. Peter się trochę dziwił tej ksywce, ale czy była gorsza od innych? Piegus, Nochal, Rudzielec... Takie przezwiska były zdecydowanie bardziej bolesne. A on sam doświadczył najpaskudniejszych: pedał, cwel. Zbok.

Dorastanie dało mu w kość a dzieciaki bywały naprawdę okrutne. Chociaż najokrutniejszy był własny ojciec, gdy dowiedział się, że Peter wiesza w pokoju plakaty rugbystów niekoniecznie z miłości do rugby. Bez żadnego sprzeciwu matki wygarbował mu skórę wojskowym pasem, plakaty zerwał i spalił i nie odzywał się do niego aż do wakacji. W wakacje rodzice wysłali go na chrześcijański obóz wychowawczy dla młodzieży sprawiającej podobne problemy. Wstydliwe problemy, które należy wyegzorcyzmować, zanim dusza nieszczęśnika ulegnie zatraceniu.

Będziemy się za ciebie modlić, powiedziała matka na pożegnanie i to były najczulsze słowa, które zdołała z siebie wykrzesać.

Przez następne trzy lata Peter udawał grzecznego syna, umawiał się na randki z córką pastora i nosił obrączkę czystości. Ojciec chyba wolałby przyłapać ich obściskujących się za szopą z narzędziami, albo przynajmniej znaleźć Playboya pod łóżkiem, aby mieć pewność, że rugbyści zostali naprawdę wyegzorcyzmowani, ale i bez tego matka była zachwycona jak skuteczne okazało się te osiem tygodni modlitw, umartwień, głodówek i wyczerpujących ćwiczeń fizycznych przeplatanych sesjami terapeutycznymi prowadzonymi przez doświadczonych przewodników duchowych, wierzących, że homoseksualizm to choroba, którą da się wyleczyć (lub demon, którego da się wygnać modlitwą). Osiem tygodni postów i zimnych prysznicy miało pomóc Peterowi zrozumieć, że od barczystych rugbystów woli cycate cheerleaderki.

Warte każdych pieniędzy!, powtarzała matka przy cichej aprobacie ojca, gdy Peter wrócił z "wakacji" zupełnie odmieniony.

Każdej niedzieli siadywał obok niej w ławce kościoła metodystów. Matka w jednym ze swoich pastelowych bliźniaków, w perłowym naszyjniku, z jasną szminką na wargach, ojciec w ciemnym garniturze i krawacie dobranym starannie pod kolor kaszmirowego sweterka matki. I on, ich jedynak, z białym kołnierzykiem wystającym z szarego lub granatowego blezera. Po nabożeństwie jechali do restauracji na obiad, matka pozwalała sobie na kieliszek słodkiego wina a ojciec wygłaszał cierpkie uwagi o rządzących demokratach, konieczności zaostrzania polityki zagranicznej i rozprawianiu się z tymi cholernymi Meksykańcami, którzy kradli robotę uczciwym Amerykanom. Peter siedział cicho, od czasu do czasu mówiąc: oczywiście, tato.

Był bardzo grzecznym nastolatkiem. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie da im pretekstu, by go wysłali znów na obóz korygujący. Rodzice byli zachwyceni, gdy dostał się na studia z dobrą lokatą i stypendium. Opłacili pierwszy rok z góry i sprezentowali mu samochód. Córka pastora wymogła na nim obietnicę, że nie będzie się spotykał z żadnymi innymi dziewczynami. Dotrzymał słowa.

Na drugim roku znalazł pracę, sprzedał wóz, przeniósł się do najtańszej nory, jaką mógł znaleźć, wyrzucił wszystkie blezery i białe koszule z usztywnianymi kołnierzykami. Zaczął odwiedzać gejowski bar, nie po to, aby kogoś podrywać, czy być podrywanym, po prostu dlatego, że mógł. I wyobrażał sobie, jakie miny mieliby rodzice, gdyby go zobaczyli w takim miejscu. Sprawiało mu wiele satysfakcji wyobrażanie sobie ich świętego oburzenia i żalu, że poprzestali tylko na jednym turnusie chrześcijańskiego programu naprawczego Praca, Pokuta, Modlitwa.

Nigdy więcej nie zadzwonił do domu. Czeki odsyłał, podobnie jak nierozcięte koperty na których rozpoznawał kaligraficzne pismo matki. Po drugiej zmianie adresu przestały przychodzić a Peter przestał nosić obrączkę czystości. Dziewictwo stracił z jednym z tych znienawidzonych przez ojca, cholernych Meksykańców. Miał spracowane, szorstkie dłonie budowlańca, jędrny tyłek, pachniał tytoniem i gorzkimi migdałami. Niestety, miał na utrzymaniu rodzinę gdzieś pod Tampico: matkę, babkę i cztery siostry. Wysyłał im każdy zarobiony grosz i planował sprowadzić je do Stanów. Peter nie był jeszcze gotów aż tak się zaangażować i kiedy Roberto znalazł lepiej płatną robotę w Utah przyjął to nawet z ulgą. Oczywiście przez kilka dni zastanawiali się obaj nad wspólną przyszłością, płakali i obiecywali sobie, że gdy tylko Roberto się urządzi a Peter skończy studia spróbują się odnaleźć, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to tylko dosypywanie cukru do stygnącej kawy.

Miał jeszcze dwa poważniejsze związki i dwie przelotne miłostki, z których wycofał się, gdy poczuł, że brak im perspektyw, a przede wszystkim uczciwości. Bał się rozwiązłości i zdrad. Umiał być sam, nie szukał miłości na siłę. I kiedy dojrzał do czegoś poważnego, kiedy stwierdził sam przed sobą, że jest gotów na pewne wyrzeczenia i może powinien jednak odnaleźć telefon do Roba, zapytać czy udało mu się sprowadzić matkę z siostrami, czy ma ten wymarzony dom (do remontu) i czy chciałby się spotkać, sprawdzić, czy coś się jeszcze tli, właśnie wtedy dostał tę inspekcję w Pinewood.

Cas.

To była duża niespodzianka. Przyjechał do dziury zabitej deskami i spodziewał się kogoś w stylu podtatusiałego drwala z mięśniem piwnym. A wyszedł mu naprzeciw jeden z najprzystojniejszych facetów, jakich widział na oczy i w dodatku po małym internetowym śledztwie okazało się, że to jakiś znany w pewnych kręgach autor książek kulinarnych i właściciel sieci cukierni. Peter znał tę markę. Uważał, że trochę słono sobie liczą za te nieco zbyt wyrafinowane wypieki, jakie raz czy dwa miał okazję oglądać i próbować (raz na urodzinach koleżanki z pracy, raz na bardzo nieudanej randce z pewnym bulimicznym studentem aktorstwa, z emfazą recytującym sonety między kolejnym eklerami i kremowymi rozetkami, które pod koniec spotkania spuścił w klopie). Cas' Cookies to ty?, spytał następnego dnia, gdy spotkali się w szkolnym sekretariacie.

Cas przytaknął, zrobił się czerwony, uciekł spojrzeniem w bok i wydukał, że teraz występuje jako przedstawiciel zarządu szkoły i w czym może panu inspektorowi pomóc?

Był przystojny, uroczy, cudownie nieśmiały, najwyraźniej bogaty i... miał dzieci.

To była duża komplikacja. Nie przeraziła Petera tak, jak przeraziłaby go jeszcze kilka lat temu - dojrzał na tyle, że nie skreślał faceta z życiowym bagażem, mając świadomość, że każdy coś ze sobą dźwiga - również on. Kompleksy, fobie, nierozwiązane sprawy z rodzicami, wewnętrzne konflikty moralne, niezaspokojone ambicje, niespełnione marzenia i sekretne plany. Zobowiązania wobec sióstr, braci, lęk przed odrzuceniem, strach przed porażką, poczucie niskiej wartości, poszukiwanie romantycznego ideału albo przeciwnie: poszukiwanie twardego oparcia i zakotwiczenia w rzeczywistości. Każdy coś ze sobą niósł i Peter postanowił nie uciekać tak, jak uciekł przy pierwszej okazji od Roberta tylko dlatego, że przestraszył się teściowej, babki i czterech szwagierek (nie wspominając domu do remontu). Nie przeraził się, ale jednak zachowywał ostrożność.

Dzieci.

Żeby jedno. Dwoje... Ale Cas miał ich całe mnóstwo! Sześcioro. I w ogóle przeżył jakąś okropną tragedię rodzinną. Kilka lat temu jego mąż odszedł dość nagle, Peter nie znał szczegółów, Cas nie był w tej kwestii zbyt wylewny, ale najwyraźniej zostawiło to w nim bolesną zadrę. To się po prostu czuło. Ledwie zabliźniona rana. Tak, to były minusy i Peter był ich świadom. Był świadom, że nie może pogłębiać ich relacji, nie mając pewności, że tego naprawdę chce. Cas wydawał się zbyt kruchy, by udźwignąć kolejne rozczarowanie a Peter nie chciał być draniem, który bawi się cudzymi uczuciami, wykorzystuje słabości i odchodzi w siną dal z beztroski lub tchórzostwa.

Przez kilka miesięcy zwyczajnie korespondowali, o wszystkim i o niczym, jak koledzy, bez żadnych podtekstów, flirtów i emocjonalnego zaangażowania. W każdym razie żaden się do tego nie przyznawał. I tak jakoś nie wiadomo kiedy maile z poradami jak uniknąć zakalca w cieście czy kilka namiarów na dobrego nauczyciela historii przerodziły się w dłuższe epistoły z dygresjami. Coraz bardziej osobistymi, wręcz intymnymi...

I teraz Peter stał przy ladzie, płacąc za czerwony traktor. Czteroletni grubasek w obszernych szortach i bawełnianej koszulce przyglądał się, jak miła dziewczyna przywiązuje sznureczek do plastikowej ramki nadwozia i podaje mu drugi koniec, żeby mógł ciągnąć zabawkę za sobą.

\- Bardzo proszę, Grejp. Baw się dobrze. - Pogłaskała go po główce a dzieciak wyszczerzył się do niej w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Dziękuję! - Pomachał tłuściutką dłonią i spojrzał na Petera. - Idziemy?

\- Idziemy. - Skinął a miła dziewczyna otworzyła im przeszklone drzwi. Dzwonek nad progiem brzęknął metalicznie. Do klimatyzowanego wnętrza wdarł się skwar letniego wczesnego popołudnia. Peter zerkał pod nogi, na Grejpa, starając się nie nadepnąć na sznurek i na zabawkę, której plastikowe kółeczka zaturkotały na chodniku.

Nie od razu zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Przez dwie, może trzy sekundy gapił się na rozgrywającą się scenę w zupełnym bezruchu, zanim wyciągnął dłoń, żeby złapać biegnącego czterolatka. Ktoś go potrącił i kątem oka zauważył, że to ta dziewczyna ze sklepu. Plastikowe kółka hałasowały na betonowych płytach i Peter słyszał tylko ten dźwięk: tuk tuk, tuk tuk. Irytujący hałas i czerwona plama. Brudne podeszwy białych tenisówek pędzącego czterolatka.

\- Grejp! - wrzasnął, tracąc równowagę, popchnięty przez dziewczynę, która wyskoczyła za nimi, wymachując mopem na długim kiju.

\- Gwen! Gwen! - wrzasnęła starsza kobieta, która przyjmowała od niego czternaście dziewięćdziesiąt za traktor. - JODY! Rany boskie, JODY! POLICJA!

\- Ej! Ej, stój! Stój! - darł się ktoś po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ktoś nagle zahamował z piskiem opon, ktoś przeraźliwie piszczał, wysokim i wibrującym dźwiękiem od którego cierpły zęby. Jacyś ludzie nadbiegali zewsząd, robiło się zbiegowisko, ktoś płakał, ktoś krzyczał: wezwij Amy! wezwij Amy!

Peter upadł na kolano i podparł się dłonią, zdarł skórę i czuł pulsowanie w skroniach, widząc jak Grejp wciąż zaciskając serdelkowate palce na sznurku rzuca się na ogromnego faceta i wczepia zębami w umięśnione przedramię pokryte sinym tatuażem. Olbrzym pochylał się nad Casem, podciągając go za przód koszuli. Dookoła walały się rozdeptane zakupy, z pękniętej butli lała się mleczna ciecz.

\- Puść go! PUŚĆ GO! - Dziewczyna ze sklepu dobiegła do olbrzyma i zaczęła wściekle okładać go kijem od mopa. Olbrzym spojrzał na nią przekrwionymi białkami i... warknął. Warknął, obnażając nieludzkie, potężne szczęki i zęby jak u rottweilera. Peter sapnął z niedowierzaniem, ale był już tylko o dwa susy od nich i nie miał czasu się zastanawiać nad tym, co widzi. Cas był w niebezpieczeństwie, więc chwycił dziewczynę za sukienkę na plecach i odepchnął, zwłaszcza że jej jedyna broń właśnie pękła i stała się bezużyteczna.

Peter zamachnął się z całej siły i uderzył olbrzyma w żuchwę. Ból jaki poczuł w dłoni prawie go oślepił, natomiast olbrzym nawet się nie zachwiał. Coś dziwnego działo się z jego twarzą, wyglądała nienaturalnie, jak coś spotworniałego, zniekształcającego rysy, jakby kości nagle zaczęły puchnąć a mięśnie napinały skórę, nieomal ją rozsadzając od wewnątrz. Peter nagle poczuł strach tak dojmujący, jakby stał naprzeciw szykującego się do skoku chorego na wściekliznę psa. Groteskowego, monstrualnego wilczura ogarniętego szałem zabijania. 

\- Na boga... - wyszeptał zdrętwiałymi wargami, upadając na kolana, jakby stracił w nich czucie.

\- Stój, bo strzelam! - wrzasnął ktoś z tyłu i Peter usłyszał trzask odbezpieczanego zamka.

Z gardła olbrzyma wydobył się tylko zwierzęcy warkot.

\- Jezu! Boże Ojcze, dopomóż... - powiedział ktoś i Peter nie wiedział, czy to ta starsza kobieta zza kasy, czy ktoś inny.

\- Meg! Zejdź mi z drogi! Pod ścianę, Meg! Nie chcę cię trafić! Ta pukawka ma spory odrzut!

\- Nie boję się waszych gównianych kul! - zawarczał olbrzym i wtedy padł strzał. Peter skulił się odruchowo, chowając głowę w ramionach. Przez chwilę bał się, że ta bestia padnie na niego i przygniecie go swoim cielskiem, pewnie z dwieście osiemdziesiąt funtów wagi. Zmiażdży mnie, pomyślał, ale usłyszał tylko śmiech i okrzyki przestrachu wokół.

Kolejny strzał i kolejny i nic tylko ten gardłowy śmiech. Dziewczęcy płacz. Swąd prochu i gorącego ołowiu.

Jakim cudem to monstrum jeszcze żyło? Peter podniósł wzrok i ujrzał dwie osmalone dziury w ubraniu olbrzyma: jedna nieco pod obojczykiem, druga ze trzy cale poniżej ozdobnego szwu na torsie.

\- Zgruchotałeś mi żebro, gnoju. Wywlekę ci za to flaki. - Oznajmił spokojnie olbrzym, rzucił Casa jak szmacianą lalkę i potrząsnął ręką. - Co ty tu...

Peter powędrował spojrzeniem tam gdzie i on spojrzał. Grejp nadal wisiał wczepiony jak uparty szczeniak.

\- A skąd u ciebie alfa? - Olbrzym podniósł brwi i dopiero teraz naprawdę się zdziwił. Peter nie był w stanie ogarnąć tego rozumem, jak czterolatek był w stanie wgryźć się i utrzymać, wisząc na przedramieniu dorosłego faceta. Coś tu było nie tak, coś tu było bardzo nie tak, myślał, a szok i przerażenie nie pomagały zrozumieć. - Skąd u ciebie, dziwko, alfa?

Teraz chyba się trochę zaniepokoił. Rozejrzał i niuchnął czujnie i wtedy padł kolejny strzał, tym razem zza niego.

I ten go zranił.

Peter jakimś zupełnie zwierzęcym instynktem zgarnął jednym ramieniem Grejpfruta, siłą odrywając go od olbrzyma a drugą ręką łapiąc wpół przytomnego Casa i z oboma przeturlał się w bok, bliżej krawężnika i zaparkowanego na ulicy samochodu, w ostatnim momencie usuwając się z miejsca, w które olbrzym gruchnął upadając. Żył, ale był ranny i cierpiał, bo ryknął jak trafiony niedźwiedź i zadrapał pazurami o beton.

Peter podkurczył stopy, przyciskając Grejpa i Casa do siebie, jakby w ten sposób mógł ich osłonić, co było kompletnie irracjonalne. Olbrzym upadł tak blisko, że Peter czuł jego smród, pot i coś jak... psią sierść...? Duszący odór, od którego zbierało mu się na wymioty, ale chwilowo wszyscy trzej tkwili w pułapce między zwalistym cielskiem napastnika a karoserią continentala należącego do Casa.

\- Marty... - szepnął Cas bełkotliwie. - Gdzie Marty?

Peter nie wiedział. Nie widział, co się stało z młodszym chłopcem. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od przepełniającego go zgrozą i jednocześnie fascynującego olbrzyma, przy którym gwiazdy wrestlingu wyglądały jak karzełki.

\- To srebro. Jeszcze jeden strzał i poślę cię na łono Pierwszego Wilka. - Usłyszał stanowczy, damski głos. - Więc zachowuj się grzecznie, zrozumiałeś?

Olbrzym sapał jak buhaj a szkarłatna krew zaczęła kapać na ziemię pod nim.

\- Co się tu dzieje? Jody? - Drugi damski głos.

\- Spokojnie, Amy. Mam go na muszce.

\- Cas? Grejp? Co się tu stało? Co to za obcy wilk?

 

* * *

 

Przychodnia była niewielka, ale doskonale wyposażona. Peter siedział na krześle obok jakiegoś urządzenia wyglądającego niezmiernie drogo i profesjonalnie, z ekranikiem, podświetlanymi guzikami na panelu sterującym i jakąś głowicą na końcu elastycznego ramienia. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie, co Amy bada tą głowicą i gdzie ją wkłada za pomocą tego żelu w litrowym pojemniku, stojącym na pobliskiej półeczce.

Amy dała mu dwie tabletki i plastikowy kubeczek wody.

\- Poczujesz się lepiej. Siedź tu. - Przykazała. - Nie ruszaj się, muszę zająć się Martym i Casem.

Nie bardzo pamiętał, jak tu dotarli. Chyba ktoś pomógł im wstać. Ktoś wziął Grejpa. Dopiero w przychodni Peter spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że buzia chłopca pokryta jest ciemnymi skrzepami. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy malec wypluł kawałek mięsa na podłogę i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, a wszystkie drobne, białe ząbki i całe dziąsła pokrywała czerwona maź.

Grejpfrut odgryzł olbrzymowi kawałek ramienia. Czterolatek odgryzł temu bandycie kawałek cholernej ręki... Peter bardzo potrzebował valium i te dwie tabletki przyjął jak komunię. Nie był pewny, czy dawka była duża, czy to był efekt wyczerpania psychicznego, ale dość szybko poczuł jakby wygłuszenie, jakby rzeczywistość zaczęła przepływać obok niego jak film za szybą. Był tu, w przychodni, w gabinecie, siedział na plastikowym krzesełku i obserwował, ale nie uczestniczył. Jakby spał z otwartymi oczami.

To musiało być valium. Błogosławione valium.

Ktoś przyniósł Martusia na rękach i Amy kazała go położyć na wysokim stole zabiegowym. Badała go pod lampą, macała i kazała mu patrzeć na swój palec a potem powiedziała, że musi zrobić prześwietlenie i że szczeniaczek ma chyba pękniętą kość ręki i może mieć wstrząs mózgu.

To raczej poważne, pomyślał Peter, ale w tym momencie nie był w stanie się denerwować. Jakby ktoś wypchał go  trocinami i watą. Czuł się całkowicie znieczulony i obojętny.

\- Cas, nie rycz. Nie rycz. Muszę cię zbadać i lepiej, żebyś nie brał leków, które zaburzą reakcje. Okay? - przemawiała, opatrując malucha. - Peter? Możesz mi pomóc?

Wstał, zachwiał się i kulejąc podszedł.

\- Spróbuj go uspokoić. Musi się uspokoić. - Wskazała brodą skraj leżanki, na której siedział Cas, kiwając się w przód i w tył, trzymając za brzuch i jęcząc. - Nie mogę dać mu teraz nic uspokajającego, zanim nie zbadam, czy nie ma jakiś uszkodzeń czaszki. Nieźle oberwał. Muszę go najpierw zbadać. Uspokój go, Marty ma pierwszeństwo.

Peter kucnął przy nim, niezdarnie go objął. Cas płakał, podpierając się obiema rękami. Grejpfrut stał na środku gabinetu z tą czerwoną otoczką wokół ust ina policzkach, jakby umazał się keczupem i wyglądał... wyglądał...

Peter odwrócił wzrok. Na podłodze wciąż leżał kawałek mięśnia, kawałek ciała, które ten dzieciak wyszarpał własnymi zębami, a przecież ma dopiero cztery lata, cztery cholerne lata i w jednej chwili ciągnął plastikowy traktor na sznurku, a w drugiej odgryzł cholernemu Arnoldowi Schwarzeneggerowi rękę!

\- Co tu się dzieje?... co tu się dzieje...? - Usłyszał własny głos, piskliwy i drżący. Cas trząsł się i płakał a on nie potrafił go pocieszyć. Sam potrzebował pociechy.

\- Amy? - Ktoś zajrzał bez pukania i wszedł zanim zaprotestowała.

 

* * *

 

Sammy właśnie wyjaśniał szczegóły wrogiego przejęcia, do którego się szykowali z Kevinem i Ashem od kilku tygodni, a które miało wzbogacić watahę o dobrze prosperującą firmę transportową, gdy drzwi się otworzyły z trzaskiem i pobladła sekretarka (omega ze schroniska) wyjąkała, że muszą natychmiast iść do Meg.

\- Jesteśmy zajęci! - Skarcił ją Sammy, ale dziewczyna weszła mu w słowo.

\- Coś się stało! Jest straszne zbiegowisko i to chyba Cas... - Kręciła głową i przyciskała pięści do piersi w widocznym stresie. - Coś się stało u Meg! Coś się stało! Gwen nie odbiera telefonu! Coś się stało! Tam stoi jego continental...

I wtedy padły strzały.

Wszyscy trzej: Sam, Dean i Kevin rzucili się do okna a potem do wyjścia, przepychając się w progu i na schodach. Biuro kancelarii mieściło się trzy budynki od komisariatu i dobre trzysta metrów od miejsca, w którym tłoczyli się ludzie. Ktoś biegł przed nimi, widzieli Jody wysiadającą z dżipa i ludzi zasłaniających to, co się działo, ale z unoszących się woni potrafili odgadnąć, że oto zjawił się jakiś obcy wilk, alfa, Dean wyczuł Casa i szczeniaczki, słyszeli krzyk Meg, pisk Gwen, podniesiony głos Benny'ego a potem Jody i w międzyczasie drugi i trzeci wystrzał. Ludzie się rozpierzchli, jakiś wóz zahamował z piskiem opon. Ktoś krzyczał: Amy! Amy! Sprowadźcie Amy!

Sam i Dean przyspieszyli.

 

* * *

 

Dwie godziny później Marty z półsztywną ortezą na ręku siedział w ramionach taty i przysypiał po zastrzyku uspokajającym. Tata spacerował po korytarzu przychodni, głaszcząc go po plecach i opowiadał śmieszną bajeczkę o jeżu i żabkach. Marty na początku nie chciał iść do taty na ręce, bał się i szukał tatusia, ale tata cierpliwie go namówił, żeby na chwilkę mu usiadł na kolanach, a potem zaczął go kołysać, na drugie kolano wziął Grejpa i Marty dał się przekonać, żeby tata go ewentualnie potrzymał, skoro tatuś jest zajęty.

Ciocia Amy powiedziała, że tatuś musi wziąć lekarstwo, bo go boli głowa i czy Martuś może posiedzieć grzecznie z tatą, a ciocia w tym czasie zbada najpierw tatusia a później Grejpa?

Marty się zgodził, bo lubił ciocię i ufał jej trochę bardziej niż tacie. Poza tym był też wujek Sammy i wujek Kev i na chwilkę przyszła Jody i wszyscy mówili, żeby Marty się nie martwił, był grzeczny i został z tatą, więc został.

Tata uprzedził, że go zaraz uszczypnie raczek-nieboraczek, ale to tylko na chwilkę zaboli a potem opowie mu wesołą historyjkę o zwierzątkach i Marty pójdzie spać i tak właśnie było: coś go uszczypnęło, ciocia dała mu cukierka i poszła z Grejpem do gabinetu, a Marty zaczął robić się coraz bardziej senny. Tata mówił coraz ciszej i ciszej, aż Marty przestał go słyszeć.

\- Co z Grejpem? - Dean wślizgnął się do zabiegowego. Amy pstryknęła szczeniaczka w nosek i wytarła mu buzię mokrą ligniną. 

\- Zdrów jak ryba. Ma szczęki z żelaza. - Zsadziła go ze stołu i podała słój z lizakami, żeby sobie wybrał ulubiony kolor. Grejp nie bawił się w detal, od razu zgarnął pięć naraz i wepchnął drugą łapkę do środka, zanim ciocia zdążyła go odsunąć. W innej sytuacji pewnie by mu odebrała nadwyżkowe słodycze, ale dziś pozwoliła zatrzymać wszystkie zdobyczne lizaki.

\- Tylko nie wszystkie od razu! - Przykazała. - Bo cię rozboli brzuszek. 

\- Nic mu nie zrobił? - Upewnił się Dean, przyciskając Grejpa do siebie. 

\- On? To ten tu nieustraszony baryłek wygryzł mu dziurę w ręku... - Zaśmiała się i pokazała pojemnik na próbkę stolca z kawałkiem mięsa na dnie. - Patrz i podziwiaj. Ma dopiero cztery lata! - W jej głosie pobrzmiał podziw i Dean zerknął na syna z dumą.

\- Nieustraszony baryłek? - Pogłaskał go po główce. - Moja krew. A Cas?

\- Śpi. Dostał końską dawkę, zanim wreszcie zaczęła działać. - Potrząsnęła głową. - Przeniesiesz go do samochodu? Czy poproszę Sama? Co? - Zawahała się. 

\- Zabiorę. Sam ma inne zajęcia. - Zerknął na Martusia i na Grejpfruta. - Ja ich odwiozę na ranczo.

\- Co z nim zrobicie? - Amy przyciszyła głos i zamknęła drzwi gabinetu. Grejp zajęty był chwilowo upychaniem lizaków po kieszeniach. Marty pochrapywał i nikt więcej ich nie słyszał.

\- To, na co zasłużył. Nie martw się. - Objął ją i pocałował w czoło. - Dziękuję. Dziękuję, że zajęłaś się moimi chłopcami. 

\- Martwię się, że to się powtórzy. Schronisko jest już tajemnicą poliszynela. Coraz częściej się tu kręcą obce alfy. - Westchnęła  ciężko. - Marty miał mnóstwo szczęścia tym razem. Cas też. Tym razem. - Powtórzyła. - Następny może być gorszy.

Dean skinął na znak, że się zgadza i rozumie powagę sytuacji. Nie chciał dyskutować z Martym na rękach i Grejpem przy nodze. Nie chciał krytykować Casa, że gdyby nie jego głupi upór, byłby już dawno ugryziony i bezpieczny, bo żaden alfa nie ryzykowałby ataku na oznaczonego omegę ze szczeniakami. 

Ranny i schwytany alfa próbował tłumaczyć, że nie wiedział, że napotkane omegi mają opiekuna, bo gdyby wiedział oczywiście by nie tknął cudzej własności. Kajał się i przepraszał, nagle spokorniały, gdy zaczął mieć do czynienia z wilkami z jednej watahy, a nie tylko z bezpańskimi omegami i ludźmi, jak początkowo sądził. Zaskoczyło go, że nie-wilcza szeryf uzbrojona była w srebro.

Dean postanowił pogadać z Bennym na temat... amunicji. Jeśli sytuacja miałaby się powtórzyć, a prawdopodobieństwo było spore, Benny powinien mieć w ręku skuteczną broń. Meg również. Zatrudniała omegi. Powinna móc je i siebie obronić w razie zagrożenia. To i owo powinni wiedzieć. Dean czuł, że może im ufać. 

Był zły, że ktoś zagroził jego dzieciom i Casowi. Był zły, że nie zdołał ich uchronić, ale jednocześnie był pod wrażeniem, że tyle osób stanęło w ich obronie. Nie tylko Meg, Benny, Gwen i oczywiście Jody. Z okolicznych budynków kto tylko zobaczył, że coś się dzieje, wybiegał, by odstraszyć napastnika. Owszem, przestraszyli się go i gdyby nie skuteczna interwencja Jody, kto wie jak by się to skończyło, czy zdołaliby dobiec na czas... Ale nie siedzieli bezczynnie, nie odwrócili wzroku. Zareagowali. 

Dean uważał, że ludzie w większości to tchórze, niezdolni do obrony, niehonorowi i nielojalni. Dziś był gotów przyznać, że najwyraźniej są wyjątki. Tym bardziej trzeba było coś zrobić, by uczynić Pinewood bezpieczniejszym. Obce alfy nie powinny się tu tak szarogęsić. W końcu... To moje miasto, pomyślał.

\- Mój tlaktol! - wykrzyknął Grejp, gdy wyszli z przychodni. Uszczęśliwiony pocwałował w kierunku zabawki, która jakimś cudem nietknięta stała na środku chodnika, czerwieniejąc w słońcu.

Dean wtedy przypomniał sobie jeszcze o jednej sprawie do załatwienia: cholerny Peter. Afront i potwarz, oto czym był. Ktoś taki nie może się kręcić przy moich dzieciach!, pomyślał zgrzytając zębami. 

Zajmę się nim, jak tylko truchło tego obcego wyląduje na dnie jaskiń - obiecał solennie, układając śpiącego Martusia jak najdelikatniej w foteliku. Grejp samodzielnie wgramolił się na miejsce i Dean zawrócił do przychodni po omegę. 

Peter poczeka. Obcy alfa też poczeka. Teraz najważniejsze, by chłopcy znaleźli się w domu. Jego chłopcy.

Martuś.

Grejp. 

Cas.

 

 

 


	199. MAŁE KROCZKI

Cas swoje ważył, a może to wciąż niezaleczone w pełni blizny po smoku dokuczały Deanowi, bo trochę się zasapał, zanim doniósł go do samochodu. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby go przerzucił przez ramię, ale nie chciał ryzykować, że ręka mu sama powędruje na tyłek omegi i zdecydował się na bardziej niewinny chwyt "w kołyskę". Tak jak nosił maluchy. Cas zwiotczał, przelatywał przez ręce bezwładnie, mocno uśpiony i Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie zaciągać się nim głęboko. Jakżeż pragnął go ugryźć! Aż mu szczęki chodziły z napięcia. Bezbronny, nieoznaczony omega, który jak raz był _jego_ omegą! Jego kochankiem, mężem, tatusiem szczeniaczków! Skoro ma jego szczeniaczki, to czy nie powinien mieć też ślicznego, malutkiego siniaczka na karku?, zastanawiał się całkiem retorycznie, bo oczywiście był przekonany, że Cas powinien dumnie nosić cały komplet przyzwoitych ugryzień i wtedy żaden przybłęda nie miałby odwagi go zaatakować.

Wróciłem w sam raz, żeby zaprowadzić porządek i zadbać o nich!, pomyślał, usadzając go na przednim fotelu. Ułożył mu głowę wygodniej, Cas zamamrotał coś płaczliwie i chwilę przebierał niespokojnie palcami, więc Dean pogłaskał go po policzku. Zapiął pas i zajrzał na tył. Marty spał tak cicho, że aż sprawdził, czy oddycha. Amy powiedziała, że ten środek uspokajający jest specjalnie dostosowany do małych dzieci i w tym wypadku bardziej by mu zaszkodził stres i ból niż ewentualne skutki uboczne. Powinien to przespać, a rano wstanie wypoczęty, we własnym łóżeczku, w bezpiecznym otoczeniu i łatwiej upora się ze wspomnieniem ataku, wyjaśniła cierpliwie. Dobrze by było, żebyś z nimi został... - dodała po chwili zastanowienia.

Dean nawet nie odpowiedział. Jasna sprawa, że zamierzał zostać! Trzeba było przegadać z Bobbym i chłopakami kwestie bezpieczeństwa, mieć oko na maluchy i... na Petera. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby ten chłystek kręcił się po domu, przy tak bezbronnym omedze i... knuł. No, bo co może robić taki Peter? Knuć i drażnić swoją obecnością. Oraz wykorzystywać sytuację.

Dean prawie kazał mu się spakować i wynosić, ale Amy wypchnęła go na korytarz, wsadziła Martusia w ręce i kazała się nim zająć. Trochę trudno wywalać kogoś z chorym dzieckiem na ręku (nie, żeby to była jakaś przeszkoda nie do pokonania - dla chcącego nic trudnego), ale opanował się ze względu na Casa. Szybko przekalkulował, że konfrontacja z Peterem mu się teraz kompletnie nie opłaca. Cas sam zobaczył, że zadawanie się z nie-wilkiem jest nierozsądne. Taki byle jaki, pierwszy lepszy Peter nie oferuje przecież żadnej ochrony ani opieki. W starciu z alfą jest słabszy od omegi. Słabszy od Grejpa! Cas potrzebuje kogoś, kto _naprawdę_ potrafi się o niego zatroszczyć i Dean już cieszył się na ocieplenie ich stosunków, które niechybnie musiało nastąpić, jak tylko Cas przecknie.

Tymczasem przybił piątkę Grejpfrutowi i pochwalił go za odwagę. Do tej pory uważał malca za odrobinę leniwego i nieruchawego w porównaniu do reszty dzieci, ale najwyraźniej maluch miał w sobie więcej ikry niż się wszystkim wydawało. Prawdę mówiąc Dean pękał z dumy i po raz kolejny pomyślał, że dzieci mu się udały. Dzieci miał pierwsza klasa.

Zerknął na Casa i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Do domu! - powiedział, naciskając gaz. Grejp zaczął naśladować warkot silnika i wymachiwać swoim traktorem.

 

* * *

 

\- Po co go przywiozłaś? - Naskoczył na Amy, gdy tylko zostali sami. - Cholera! Nie mogłaś go zainstalować u Benny'ego? Zapłaciłbym mu za cholerny pokój!

\- Ma tu rzeczy! Poza tym jest gościem Casa - szepnęła gniewnie. - Nie mogłam go zostawić w mieście!

\- Mogłaś! - fuknął wściekle. - Na cholerę tu on? Co? Cas śpi! A gdy się obudzi to będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać!

\- O czym? - Założyła ramiona na piersiach i chociaż była sporo niższa jakimś cudem spojrzała na niego z góry, jakby był którymś z berbeci i przyłapała go na kradzieży ciasteczek. - Hm?

\- No o tym, co się stało! No, chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę mu biegać dalej w tym stanie? I się narażać? I nie tylko siebie! Dzieci przede wszystkim! - Zauważył sprytnie, udając oburzenie.

\- Chcesz go ugryźć? - Przejrzała od razu, do czego zmierza. - Pod pozorem dbania o bezpieczeństwo?

Z jakiegoś powodu miała kwaśną minę i nie wydawała się zachwycona tym pomysłem.

\- To nie pozory tylko rzeczywistość! Uniknęlibyśmy bardzo groźnej sytuacji! Marty mógł zostać poważnie ranny! Albo gorzej! Może czas odłożyć fochy na bok i pogodzić się dla dobra dzieci? - Podniósł brwi z niewinną miną. - Jestem gotów na kompromis.

\- Kompromis? - Zaśmiała się zgryźliwie. - Na razie pogódź się z obecnością Petera, bo coś czuję, że jeszcze się tu pokręci.

Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, żeby ogarnąć dzieciarnię: chłopców i Krissy, których zabrała ze sobą. Marty spał w turystycznym kojcu wyjętym ze schowka i ustawionym przy kanapie w salonie, żeby Dean mógł go mieć na oku cały czas, gdyby malec się źle poczuł, płakał przez sen albo się obudził. Grejp zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic się nie stało, zjadł przyrządzony na szybko makaron z serem i mus bananowy na deser a teraz bawił się z Krissy i starszymi kuzynami na trawniku przed domem.

Peter zajął pokój gościnny i chociaż Dean był wściekły jak sto diabłów z powodu jego obecności, nie bardzo mógł otwarcie protestować. Amy miała rację: był gościem Casa, byli w jego domu i Dean nie chciał ryzykować awantury, jaka z pewnością by wybuchła, gdyby wyrzucił Petera. Musiał ścierpieć jego obecność, przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy Cas się obudzi i podejmą jakieś decyzje.

Że decyzje zostaną podjęte, Dean nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Zamierzał spokojnie, ale stanowczo przemówić omedze do rozumu i układał sobie plan, jak nastroić go życzliwie: przygotuje śniadanie, poda mu do łóżka i jeszcze raz przeprosi za wszystko. Przypomni, jacy byli szczęśliwi. Przypomni, że dzieci potrzebują poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Przeczeka wyrzuty i histerie. Weźmie go w ramiona i poczeka, aż omega się wyciszy i uspokoi. Wtedy Dean powie mu, że go nadal bardzo kocha i że wszystko zrozumiał, przemyślał, że dostał nauczkę i teraz najważniejsze jest, żeby Cas i dzieci byli bezpieczni i że taka sytuacja nie może się powtórzyć, że już nie chodzi tylko o Casa, ale trzeba pomyśleć o dzieciach, że Cas może postawić swoje warunki, Dean się na wszystko zgadza z góry, byle tylko dał się znów ugryźć. Cas w pierwszej chwili może trochę protestować, ale się zgodzi - Dean go znał. Zrobi wszystko, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo dzieciom. Będzie rozedrgany i pełen poczucia winy. Będzie szukać pocieszenia. Zaczną się całować.

Dean go bardzo delikatnie ugryzie. Naprawdę delikatnie, żeby nie przestraszyć. Małymi kroczkami, powtarzał sobie. Małymi kroczkami. Cierpliwie. Najważniejsze to zacząć. Potem natura zrobi swoje. Zerknął na aplikację w swoim smartfonie: zostało kilka dni do pełni i jak dobrze pójdzie ugryzienie i księżyc wywołają gorączkę i Cas sam zacznie się napraszać i zaciągnie go do łóżka a potem to już po Peterze nie zostanie ślad.

Dean aż zadrżał z podniecenia na myśl o gorączce. Nie pościł przez te trzy minione lata, parę razy pozwolił sobie na naprawdę szalone rzeczy, ale nawet trzydniowa orgia nad jeziorem Tahoe nie zgasiła tęsknoty za omegą.

Pamiętał, że stał w otwartych drzwiach tarasowych, patrząc na wschód słońca i podszedł ten chłopak, bardzo przystojny, bardzo gibki... Bardzo... zręczny. Z żelazną kondycją. Dean nie pamiętał, jak się nazywał. Podał mu kubek kawy i skręta, ale Dean odmówił. Nie palił, nie chciał się truć, ani mącić zmysłów. Seks go ukoił wystarczająco. Uspokoił nerwy napięte po ostatniej robocie.

\- Kim jest Cas? - spytał łagodnie, opierając brodę na ramieniu Deana. Cmoknął go w bark i wypuścił z ust kilka dymnych kółeczek. Niebo z liliowego stawało się pomarańczowe, powietrze było krystaliczne i rześkie. Dean poczuł rękę obejmującą go w pasie. - Hm?

\- Nikt. - Uciął, nie chcąc o nim rozmawiać. Nie tu, nie z tymi ludźmi, nie teraz.

\- Chcesz zapomnieć? - Zgadywał chłopak nie zrażając się odmową. - Rozstaliście się?

\- Nie. - Pociągnął łyk kawy, czując pierwsze promienie słońca na skórze. Przymknął powieki i wystawił twarz, żeby nasycić się światłem. Mięśnie bolały i to był przyjemny ból, zmęczenie po wielogodzinnym maratonie, gdy tak często zmieniał pozycje i partnerów, mężczyzn i kobiet, aż zlali się w jedną osobę bez wyraźnych rysów, więc w ich miejsce wyobrażał sobie to, za czym najbardziej tęsknił. Chyba nawet nie potrafiłby ich teraz rozpoznać, ani tym bardziej wymienić ich imion. Nie obchodzili go.

\- Mógłbym ci pomóc zapomnieć. Tego właśnie szukasz? Zapomnienia? - Zaoferował zarozumiale i Dean się roześmiał, patrząc na chłopaka. Był piękny, młody i rżnął się z zachwycającym entuzjazmem, ale jeśli wydawało mu się, że może zastąpić Casa, to nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo się mylił. - Nie wierzysz mi? - Obraził się. - Nie przekonałem cię? Mogę się bardziej postarać! - Stanął naprzeciwko z nadąsaną miną, doskonale świadom własnej atrakcyjności i przyzwyczajony do adoracji. Dean parsknął, gdy młody złapał go za kutasa.

\- Jestem wykończony. - Odsunął go łagodnie. - I nie mam ochoty.

\- Chcesz viagrę? Mam. - Zaoferował. - Nie musimy tu siedzieć z nimi... - Wskazał w głąb wynajętego domu. - To tylko głupie kurwy. Pozbądź się ich. Wystarczę ci. - Spojrzał tak intensywnie, że zwrócił wreszcie uwagę alfy. Stał nagi w posturze rzeźby, którą kiedyś Dean widział gdzieś na zdjęciach. Umięśniony, smukły, pełen gracji. Oddawał się do dyspozycji nieco zły, że to on musi prosić, a nie jest proszony, do czego pewnie przywykł. - Wystarczę ci. Nie wierzysz? Zaopiekuj się mną a ja zaopiekuję się tobą. - Oświadczył nagle. - Widzę jaki jesteś. Wiem, że od czegoś uciekasz, chcesz zapomnieć. Widzę, jaki jesteś. Ten Cas, daj sobie z nim spokój. Nie jest ciebie wart, jeśli pozwolił ci odejść.

Chciał go pocałować. Śmierdział przetrawionym winem, spermą i ziołem. Dean poczuł mdłości i odwrócił twarz.

Wyminął chłopaka i zbiegł ze schodków na plażę. Zrzucił dżinsy i zanurzył się w wodzie. Odepchnął się od dna i zaczął płynąć. Woda była cudowna, orzeźwiająca i czysta. To dziwne, jak bardzo czuł się brudny. Jak bardzo brudny wydawał się ten chłopak. Jak bardzo teraz Dean się nim brzydził. Myśl, że mógłby go pocałować powodowała mdłości. Nie mógł tego znieść.

Zabawne. Cas nigdy nie wydawał mu się brudny. Czasem rano rzygał z powodu szczeniaczków i Dean nie miał oporów, żeby go zaraz pocałować, nawet zanim wyszorował zęby. Czasem jeszcze czuł na jego języku smak własnego nasienia i w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało, przeciwnie, uznawał to za niezwykle podniecające. Spocony, z resztkami mleka czy kaszki na ubraniu, z tymi swoimi babskimi sprawami, z którymi Dean musiał się oswoić, Cas nigdy nie wydawał się odstręczający. Wręcz przeciwnie, im dłużej ze sobą mieszkali, im lepiej się znali, im więcej ze sobą przeżyli, tym bardziej Dean w nim tonął. Wsiąkał w niego, jak deszcz w żyzną glebę. Tęsknił do niego i do jego ust, do jego zapachu, do jego ciała, do siebie w nim. Wolał go sto razy bardziej niż całe to towarzystwo i ten pyszałkowaty, chociaż bezsprzecznie piękny chłopak nie mógł go zastąpić, po prostu nie mógł.

Czy Cas miał więcej determinacji, by Deana zastąpić Peterem? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To wydawało się tak groteskowe i nieprawdopodobne, żeby miał rywalizować z kimś o względy omegi... Ledwie zniósł Charliego, ale teraz nagle wydało mu się to nie takie poniżające jak wówczas sądził. Charlie przynajmniej był alfą i pod pewnymi względami faktycznie - Dean niechętnie przyznawał - miał przewagę. Nie były to umiejętności niezbędne do życia, Dean niezbyt je cenił i wcale ich nie zazdrościł. Ot, dobry gust, wrażliwość na sztukę, znajomość muzyki klasycznej, literatury czy te wszystkie balety i performance... Owszem, potrafił zrobić ładny tort i wiedział jak urządzić cukiernię, żeby przyciągała klientelę, na której im zależało, gotową wydać na ciastko i kawę więcej niż inni na furę burgerów dla całej rodziny. Tak, to trzeba było mu przyznać. Potrafił rozruszać biznes, miał niezłe pomysły marketingowe. Był całkiem przystojny. Cała lista jego zalet. Oto Charlie, Dean go nienawidził, ale przynajmniej był wilkiem!

Przynajmniej do cholery był wilkiem, a nie jak ten Peter, nikim! Skąd go ten Cas wytrzasnął? Skąd mu przyszło do głowy, żeby się z nim zadawać?

Na złość. Chciał mu zrobić na złość. Chciał go upokorzyć. Chciał mu utrzeć nosa, ot co.

Dean starał się ochłonąć. Okay, emocje teraz niepotrzebne. Trzeba do tego podejść na zimno. Jest przeszkoda, którą trzeba pokonać. Najlepiej sposobem. Najlepiej tak, żeby sobie nie ubrudzić rąk, bo Cas zacznie histeryzować, jeśli się zorientuje, że Dean wykopał rywala na zbity pysk (na co miał nieprzemożoną ochotę). Jaskinie Beavera kusiły, ale nie wchodziły w grę. Może później... Po cichu. Żeby się nie rzucało w oczy. Teraz trzeba jakoś tak... dyplomatycznie.

Na razie Marty spał na dole, Grejp i dzieciaki Sama i Amy rozrabiali na zewnątrz, Cas spał na górze.

Dean zaniósł go po schodach, odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem Bobby'ego. Położył go na łóżku, Cas sapnął i jakby się przebudził, spojrzał jakoś tak nieprzytomnie, zamglonymi oczami i Dean prawie odgryzł sobie język, żeby się opanować i nie rzucić na niego. Wiedział, że teraz jest jak alkoholik: najmniejszy, najniewinniejszy całus uruchomi lawinę i nie zdoła się powstrzymać, nie zdoła powiedzieć sobie dość, póki go nie oznaczy, nie weźmie, w każdym możliwym sensie. Ciało wyło, żeby to zrobił, że potem przeprosi, będzie się czołgał i kajał, że Cas najpierw będzie zły i zraniony, ale w końcu mu wybaczy, tyle razy wybaczał... NIE! NIE RÓB TEGO!, wrzeszczał rozum i Dean tym razem usłuchał głosu rozsądku.

Małymi kroczkami. Małymi kroczkami... - mamrotał pod nosem, niemal śliniąc się na widok omegi tak dostępnego, na wyciągnięcie ręki... Rany, na Pierwszego Wilka! Czy można się mu oprzeć? Dean walczył z pokusą, żeby ściągnąć mu spodnie, obwąchać, sprawdzić, czy coś się zmieniło w ciągu tych trzech lat, czy jego tyłek nadal jest jędrny i krągły; dotknąć jego brzucha, zjechać dłonią w dół, obmacać wszystkie zakamarki między nogami, to miejsce dziwne i piękne, męskie i kobiece jednocześnie, fantazyjne jak te kwiaty, które czasem kupował w kwiaciarni w Crabtown. Nie róże, tylko... hm... Grzebał w pamięci, nie mając głowy do dziwnych nazw. Storczyki! 

Cas przekręcił się na bok i zwinął, podciągnąwszy kolana do piersi. Deana ogarnęło nagłe wzruszenie, nagła czułość, zupełnie różna od nękającego go pożądania. Sięgnął po cienki koc z miękkiej bawełny i narzucił na niego. Mimo letniego skwaru Cas lubił spać przykryty, choćby tymi prześcieradłami z muślinu, które sprowadzał głównie dla dzieci. Deanowi było wszystko jedno, ale omega wyłożył mu kiedyś, czym się różni sztruks od weluru, bawełna od jedwabiu i tafta od satyny, co w umyśle Deana wpadło do szufladki: zbędna wiedza, mam od tego specjalistę (Cas pełnił tę zaszczytną rolę).

Zerknął na spuszczone rolety, na pokój, czy jeszcze może o coś zadbać, czy coś poprawić i z ociąganiem wyszedł.

Brakowało mu ich starej sypialni, przesiąkniętej zapachami. Tu czuł się obco, to nie był jego teren. Nie miał tu swoich ubrań, kosmetyków, nie bywał tu... Chciał bywać. Chciał nocować. Zasypiać, budzić się, chciał dostać własną szafkę, szuflady, zostawiać drobiazgi na nocnym stoliku.

Małymi kroczkami, małymi kroczkami!, uspokajał sam siebie.

\- W porządku? - Bobby zerknął znacząco na zegarek, ale Dean wiedział, że spędził z omegą nie dłużej niż pięć minut.

\- Śpi. Trochę obtłuczony, rozcięta warga i kilka siniaków... Przeżyje. - Zrelacjonował optymistycznie, chociaż porobił już wstępne plany, jak drogo zapłaci tamten obwieś za każdy z tych siniaków. I za pękniętą kość Marty'ego.

\- Chłopaki wrócą za jakąś godzinę. Wysłałem Rufusa do schroniska. Wzmocnimy im ochronę. - Bobby wyjrzał na taras i pomachał Amy, pilnującej dzieciaków, z książką w fotelu. - Chłopaki są postawieni w stan gotowości, ale to chyba jeden z tych samotnych wilków. Jeśli wlecze się za nim jakiś ogon, to raczej jakieś tchórzliwe męty. Pochwyciliśmy alfę, gdyby miał watahę, to by ruszyli mu na pomoc...

\- Niech go chłopaki za bardzo nie obtłuką. Chciałbym osobiście się z nim porachować. - Rzucił łagodnie, zaglądając do kojca Martusia. Pogładził mu włoski, nieco wilgotne od potu nad karczkiem. Obtarł go kciukiem. Kiedyś jakiś alfa będzie chciał zatopić w nim zęby. Zdał sobie sprawę z porażającą pewnością, że maluch kiedyś wyrośnie i stanie się łakomym kąskiem.

Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić, obiecał w myślach. Przegonię wszystkie złe wilki.

\- Dean? - Bobby wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Wstawiłem kawę i pizzę. Trzeba zatankować.

Jak tylko wrócą Sammy z chłopakami rozpocznie się narada. Dean się przeciągnął aż stawy chrupnęły. Poczuł mrowienie pod skórą. Napływ adrenaliny. Przeszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole. To była inna kuchnia i inny stół, ale znów zajął miejsce u szczytu. Bobby mu je odstąpił i Dean skinął w milczeniu. Stary alfa odpowiedział skinieniem.

 

* * *

 

Późnym wieczorem skończyli naradę i Dean postanowił zajrzeć na piętro. Nie wchodzić, tylko zajrzeć. Marty miał spać z nim na dole, Grejpa położyła do snu Amy, kwaterując chłopców i Krissy w pokojach dzieciaków. Ona i Sammy zajęli ostatni wolny pokój na poddaszu, mając za sąsiada Petera.

Dean sprawdził dzieciaki. Spały jak zabite, wyhasane i wybawione, zwłaszcza Grejpfrut. Góra piżamki się zrolowała, odsłaniając okrągły różowy brzuszek i Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na ten widok. Nachylił się i pocałował go nad pępkiem. Mały grubasek okazał się dziś nieustraszony i zaskakująco silny. Zasłużył na coś lepszego niż ten tani, plastikowy traktor, który z takim upodobaniem za sobą ciągał. Dean zabrał zabawkę, żeby odstawić na półkę, ale maluch trzymał sznurek w zaciśniętej piąstce, więc po prostu odstawił go na dywanik obok łóżka.

\- Kupię ci lepszy. - Obiecał. - Z akumulatorkiem, sterowany radiem.

Zostawił włączoną lampkę w kształcie grzybka i upewnił się, że okno jest zamknięte zanim wyszedł. Pociągnął nosem. Drażniący smrodek Petera i jego wody kolońskiej rozniósł się po domu. Pewnie kiedy Peter lazł po schodach. Co za karaluch...

Postał dłuższą chwilę pod drzwiami głównej sypialni, ale nie zdecydował się zapukać. Zajrzeć. Nie, lepiej nie wystawiać się na pokuszenie. Jego samodyscyplina jeśli chodziło o omegę nie była z żelaza. Podkulił ogon i powlókł się na dół, spędzić kolejną noc na kanapie. Nie była to najgorsza opcja, w końcu... Przynajmniej zdobył ten przyczółek, mały port. Jak sobie powtarzał wielokrotnie: małymi kroczkami do celu, ale jakże bolała świadomość, że nad głową ma omegę, że jest tak blisko, że w innych okolicznościach, bardziej sprzyjających, cóż... po prostu by się położył obok... Ubił pięścią poduszkę i przekręcił się kilka razy z boku na bok, sapiąc i powarkując z frustracją, póki Marty nie zaczął popiskiwać przez sen, zaniepokojony nutą agresji.

Dean policzył stado owiec, wyobraził sobie kilka miłych rzeczy, do których miało dojść niebawem, jak tylko wynegocjuje z Casem _kompromis_ i wreszcie zasnął.

Obudził go jakiś hałas. Stuknięcie i... chichot. Nastawił uszu i mowy o pomyłce być nie mogło! Usiadł gwałtownie i zerknął na drzwi oddzielające salon od kuchni. Z tego, co się orientował, nie były zasuwane prawie nigdy. Mieli podobne w starym domu. Może pewne rzeczy się zmieniały, Cas wprowadził jakieś swoje ulepszenia (głównie polegały na bardziej liberalnym podejściu do wychowania dzieciaków), ale nie to. Dzieciarnia biegała po całym domu i jeśli któreś drzwi były zamykane to te od łazienek i od sypialni (a i to nie zawsze, gdy dotyczyło maluchów).

Czemu teraz drzwi są zamknięte, smużka światła sączy się szparą nad progiem a zza nich dobiegają podejrzanie znajome głosy?

Dean poderwał się i na palcach zakradł się, żeby posłuchać.

Nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości.

\- ...bardzo dzielny! - Cas najwyraźniej wygłaszał jakąś mowę pochwalną, w jego tonie brzmiały nuty zdolne połechtać każde ego, najbardziej odporne na komplementy.

\- Ależ skąd! Chyba popuściłem ze strachu! - odpowiedział Peter z irytującą skromnością. Och!, szczurze, pomyślał Dean, zaciskając pięści i zgrzytając zębami.

- No, gotowe! - Oznajmił Cas i zaczął brzęczeć naczyniami. Dean wyczuł apetyczny aromat jajecznicy, bekonu i świeżo wyjętych z piekarnika bułeczek. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy.

A więc urządzali sobie tu kolacyjkę!

Pod jego nosem!

...

...

...

Sapał i złościł się, miał mętlik w głowie i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Udawać, że śpi? Nie. Nie zdzierży tego! Zachciało im się kolacyjki?

KOLACYJKI!

Nie-do-cze-ka-nie!

Marty leży ze zgruchotaną ręką! Grejpfrut... przeżył SZOK, a ci dwaj sobie tu gruchają jak dwa gołąbki? Co z Casa za ojciec! Nieczuły drań! Lekkomyślny, pozbawiony empatii flirciarz! Fircyk, cholera, w zalotach! Zachciało mu się romantycznych przygód a dzieci cierpią! Coś trzeba zrobić przecież! Zareagować!

Położył dłoń na klamce.

Małe kroczki!, krzyknął rozum, ale Dean już nie słuchał. Biała wściekłość go oślepiła i wyłączyła hamulce. 

 

 

 


	200. DUŻO MIŁOŚCI

\- Czemu nie śpisz? Co robicie? - warknął, podchodząc do kuchennej wyspy, przy której Cas nakładał na talerze sałatkę a Peter stał o wiele za blisko niego.

\- O. Wstałeś? - Nie wydawał się zdziwiony obecnością Deana. Miał na sobie świeży t-shirt, granatowe spodnie od piżamy i fartuszek kuchenny z wielkim napisem: kochaj kucharza. I z nadrukowanym obok czerwonym serduszkiem. Pachniał mydłem lawendowym. Niedawno wyszedł spod prysznica, jeszcze miał wilgotne włosy. - Jak jesteś głodny, to w lodówce jest kurczak.

Dean zacisnął pięści. Jemu zimny kurczak a Peterowi świeżutka jajeczniczka, sałatka i sok z kostkami lodu!

Cas odwrócił się i zaczął grzebać w szufladzie. Zawiązana niedbale kokarda podrygiwała na tyłku. Dean nieświadomie przygryzł wargę.

\- Pomóc? - Peter rzucił się jakby z misją ratującą życie, ale omega posłał mu jeden z tych swoich uśmiechów. Nieśmiałych i zachęcających jednocześnie.

\- Siadaj! - Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i popchnął na krzesło. Położył serwetki i sztućce i sam zajął miejsce obok. Ramię w ramię, kolano w kolano. - Dean? - Zawiesił głos znacząco. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał, że sobie pójdzie i przestanie im przeszkadzać!

Dean zazgrzytał zębami.

\- Widzę, że już ci lepiej! - rzucił z pretensją. - Skoro przyjmujesz gości!

Peter się zmarszczył i zaczął wstawać. Cas go powstrzymał.

\- Chcemy zjeść. - Poinformował chłodno. - Możesz?

\- Zjeść? Zjeść? - W głowie miał pustkę i dyszał żądzą ukatrupienia Petera na miejscu. - A... MARTY! - Właśnie, Marty!, olśniło go. Trzeba wywołać poczucie winy! - Ma zmiażdżoną rączkę! Jest na silnych lekach! Psychotropowych! A ty się tu szlaja...

\- DEAN!

\- ...sz... - Stropił się i zakaszlał, żeby pokryć złe wrażenie i udać, że ostatnie słowo nie padło. Zagalopował się. Niepotrzebnie, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Chciał się pozbyć Petera, a nie wkurzać Casa. Nie aż tak. Zarzucanie mu rozwiązłości nie poprawi ich relacji na pewno. Obrazi się znowu i nici będą z _kompromisu_. Trzeba uważać na każde słowo... Odetchnął głęboko, żeby się nieco uspokoić, ale gniew i panika rozsadzały mu czaszkę. Stąpał po kruchym lodzie i nie miał wyjścia! Nie mógł się wycofać. Jeśli teraz niczego nie zrobi to definitywnie go straci! Ten chłystek go ukradnie! Trzeba działać! Trzeba coś zrobić.

\- Sprawdzałem. - Cas patrzył mu prosto w oczy. - Śpi. Marty śpi. I nie jest _na lekach_... Pytałem Amy.

\- Kiedy?!

\- Kiedy mnie badała! - Wyraźnie się zdenerwował. - To łagodny środek uspokajający i przeciwbólowy. Specjalny, dla małych dzieci. Podała go jednorazowo i nie powinno być żadnych komplikacji. A teraz... Chcemy... Zjeść. - Wyskandował cicho, ale stanowczo. - Jeśli jesteś głodny, to weź coś z lodówki! - Machnął ręką i podał Peterowi koszyczek gorących bułeczek. Rysy od razu mu zmiękły, twarz pojaśniała, uśmiechał się zalotnie, koncentrując na nim całą uwagę. - A może chcesz keczup do tego? Albo musztardę? Francuska, bardzo smaczna! - Poderwał się, żeby podać. - Albo korniszonki? Co? Masz ochotę?

Dean zawsze respektował te staromodne zasady, że jeśli czujesz się za kogoś odpowiedzialny i chcesz mu okazać jak bardzo się troszczysz i jak ci zależy, to go karmisz. To było instynktowne, nawet nie trzeba się było nad tym zastanawiać. To zawsze był dla niego priorytet, żeby Cas i dzieci nigdy nie byli głodni. Ciekawe, że on tak skacze koło Petera, tak mu podsuwa jedzenie... Tak go rozpieszcza! Francuska musztarda! Korniszonki!

\- ...oliwa truflowa... - mruknął Cas, gdy Peter zaczął zachwalać smak i aromat. Zachowywali się, jakby Dean wcale tam nie stał, jakby był powietrzem!

\- Więc chcesz się z nim... - Zaczął oskarżycielsko, kompletnie ignorując tę łajzę bez ogona, jakby uwłaczało mu samo przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- DEAN! - Cas z hurgotem odsunął krzesło i Peter również wstał.

 _Obrońca się znalazł! I co? Rzucisz się na mnie z tymi piąsteczkami urzędnika?,_ pomyślał ironicznie. _Inspektorek, pies go trącał!_

\- Może nie?!

\- Chcemy spokojnie zjeść.

\- A ja chciałbym porozmawiać!

Cas wybałuszył oczy.

\- O czym?

\- A nie ma o czym? A o tym, co się dzisiaj stało! Na przykład! No, chyba że uważasz, że się kompletnie nic nie stało!

Cas westchnął, przetarł powieki i spojrzał przepraszająco na Petera.

\- Okay, pomówimy o tym. Rano. - Zgodził się, najwyraźniej dążąc do uspokojenia nastrojów. - Dziękuję, że zaopiekowałeś się Martym. I Grejpfrutem... A teraz naprawdę chcielibyśmy... - Zatoczył ręką nad talerzami i zaczął siadać. Peter pomógł mu z krzesłem i Dean jak na zwolnionym tempie obserwował parszywą łapę, ześlizgującą się na plecy omegi pieszczotliwym gestem.

\- Chcielibyście! To widzę, co byście chcieli! - zawarczał. - Musiałem się zaopiekować Martym i Grejpem, bo najwyraźniej ty jesteś zajęty ważniejszymi sprawami! Sprowadzasz sobie kochanków a dzieci mogą zdychać!

Cas znieruchomiał i zaniemówił.

\- Słuchaj... _Dean_. - Wtrącił Peter tonem: _czy jak cię tam zwą_. - Rozumiem, że trudno ci się pogodzić...

\- Ani. Słowa. Do. Mnie. - Wycedził lodowato i Peter umilkł. Cas zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, po czym... Odwrócił się na pięcie, złapał go za rękę i pognał na górę przeskakując po trzy stopnie na raz!

Ciągnąc go za sobą!

Do sypialni!

Dean otworzył usta chcąc kazać mu zostać, natychmiast wrócić i zająć miejsce, jego miejsce! Przy nodze! Ale nie zdążył. Cholerny omega zwiał, zanim Dean użył całej swojej charyzmy, całej alfiej perswazji, by przywołać go do porządku! By zaprowadzić ład!

\- Wygląda, jakby chciał mnie zabić. - Peter zaśmiał się, gdy tylko wpadli do sypialni, dysząc i przepychając się przy drzwiach. Cas przekręcił zamek, którego nigdy wcześniej nie używał. Oparł się plecami o drewno. Oczy lśniły mu w mroku.

\- Boisz się? - wyszeptał.

\- Jak cholera! - Peter nadal się śmiał. - Wygląda na niezłego zabijakę. I jest potwornie o ciebie zazdrosny. - Spoważniał.

\- Cas! - Usłyszeli stukanie. Cas drgnął i przyłożył ucho do deski. - Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Jutro! - Odpowiedział. Znów spojrzał na Petera, z figlarnymi iskierkami w oczach.

\- Możemy teraz? Marty chyba... uhm... Chyba się obudził. Chyba trzeba...

\- Zmyśla - szepnął Cas do Petera. Przesunął spojrzenie z jego oczu na usta i oblizał się nerwowo.

\- ...go przebrać. Nie wiem, w co. Możesz? Na chwilę? Wyjść do Martusia?

\- Nie dziwię mu się. - Peter też się oblizał. - Gdybym był na jego miejscu... Też bym chciał, żebyś wyszedł.

\- Tak? - Cas podniósł brwi i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- No.

\- Mam wyjść?

\- A on sobie nie poradzi?

\- Z czym?

\- Z Martym.

\- ...Cas? Słyszysz mnie? - Znów zastukał, trochę mocniej i bardziej niecierpliwie i obaj się odsunęli kilka kroków.

Od drzwi.

W stronę łóżka.

\- To kłamczuch. Znam go. Marty na pewno jeszcze śpi. - Obejrzał się, bo Dean stukał i napierał. - Idę do łóżka, Dean! Dobranoc!

Zachichotał, gdy Dean zaklął soczyście.

\- Drażnisz go moim kosztem! - szepnął Peter i Cas spojrzał przepraszająco. - Będę musiał się z nim bić.

\- Nie! - Cas zasłonił usta, trochę przestraszony a trochę... połechtany.

\- Tak. W dodatku przegram. Zgniecie mnie na miazgę - powiedział cicho i nagle Cas przysunął się, bardzo blisko.

Obaj wstrzymali oddech, czekając.

Czekając.

Czeeekaaając...

- No, więc zatłucze mnie, ale nie szkodzi, bo... - Zaczął.

\- Och! - Cas jęknął i przyciągnął go do siebie. Zarzucił ramię na kark i przycisnął wargi do jego warg. Peter objął go w pasie. Najpierw ostrożnie, ale po chwili mocniej, mocno, ściskając i mnąc fałdki ubrania. - Auć!

\- Co?

Cas pokazał opuchnięty i pęknięty kącik warg z małym strupkiem. Peter pogłaskał go po policzku i pocałował delikatnie, omijając skaleczenie. Dean zaczął szarpać klamkę i Cas nagle powziął decyzję. Może to pełnia go ośmieliła, może to coś nienazwane, co było między nim a Peterem, co dodawało odwagi i odrobinę... szaleństwa... Ale chwycił go znów za rękę i pociągnął w stronę okna.

\- Zaczekaj! Chcesz uciec? Teraz? - Peter zatrzymał go, gdy Cas już siedział okrakiem na parapecie. - Na pewno?

\- Chodź! - Cas ściągnął fartuch i rzucił za siebie, przełożył drugą nogę i zeskoczył na daszek werandy. - Szybko! Zaraz wyważy drzwi!

Peter obejrzał się z nieco udawanym przestrachem i nagle obaj się roześmiali. Nie marnowali już ani chwilki, zeskakując na trawnik okalający dom i pędząc w las. Dean najwyraźniej obudził kilka osób, bo w oknach zaczęły zapalać się światła. Cas prowadził, znając lepiej teren i ścieżki. Nadawał tempo i Peter, mimo że całkiem nieźle wysportowany (biegał ćwierćmaratony i kilka razy w miesiącu odwiedzał siłownię), ledwo za nim nadążał. Zwłaszcza w ciemnościach. Kilka razy się potknął, wpadł w jakieś gałęzie czy krzaki, podrapał twarz i okleił się pajęczyną. Ale starał się nie zgubić, dotrzymać mu kroku. Czuł, że wydarzy się coś wspaniałego, coś wartego tych drobnych niewygód. Cas chichotał, obracał się, żeby sprawdzić dzielący ich dystans i zachęcał: Peter! Tędy!

Peter poszedł by za nim na koniec świata.

Bał się Deana. Nie zaprzeczał. Ten facet wyglądał jak buldożer i miał coś morderczego w spojrzeniu. Tak jak trzy czwarte najbliższej rodziny Casa. Co oni tu mieli za wodę? Na sterydach? Ale był gotów zaryzykować. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, czemu i na moment przystanął. Oparł się dłonią o szorstką korę najbliższej sosny i spojrzał w prześwit nieba między koronami drzew, z fragmentem bladego księżyca. Uświadomił sobie, co czuje, szczerze, chociaż jeszcze niepewnie, przestraszony powagą tych słów, które się mu teraz cisnęły na usta...

\- Co? - Usłyszał szept przy uchu. Cas musiał cofnąć się cicho, jak kot...

\- Uhm... kocham cię - odszepnął. - Hej, wiesz co? Chyba cię kocham.

\- Chyba? - Roześmiał się cichutko i pociągnął go znów za sobą w mrok i gąszcz.

 

* * *

 

\- Wujku! Wujku! Wywołują nasz lot! - Joy zaczęła skakać przed filarem, za którym schowali się wujek Gabe i ciocia Jo.

\- Możecie się pospieszyć? - Misiek zaplótł ramiona na torsie z surową miną. Wujek wychylił się z nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy, zamrugał, jakby raziło go światło i spojrzał na tablicę informacyjną.

\- Macie bagaże? - Ciocia przepchnęła się koło niego, czerwona i potargana. - Joy? Claire?

\- Mamy! - Obie dziewczynki podniosły swoje torby.

\- Gdzie Jim?

\- Poszedł do kibla. - Misiek uspokoił wujka i zarzucił swój plecak na ramię. Walizki zostały nadane, ale każde z nich miało jakiś niewielki bagaż podręczny. Torbę cioci zabrał wujek. Od wczoraj stało się dla jasne, że wujek już nie jest obrażony na ciocię, jak był wcześniej a nawet całkiem przeciwnie. Ciągle się na siebie gapili, trzymali się za ręce i znikali w jakiś kątach, żeby się całować.

\- Będzie dziecko. - Zdiagnozował Jim ze znawstwem, wycierając mokre ręce o spodnie, a Misiek tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Nie kracz! - Ciocia dała mu prztyczka w nos, ale na to wtrącił się wujek, mówiąc, że czemu nie, bo on nie ma nic przeciwko. I tak jakoś spojrzał na ciocię, że cała zrobiła się znów czerwona, bardziej niż przedtem i oboje się uśmiechnęli i ciocia spytała - tak?

\- No.

I znów się pocałowali.

\- Porzygam się. - Oświadczył Jim, podchodząc do stewardessy i podając kartę pokładową.

\- Masz kłopoty z lataniem? - Zmartwiła się, podnosząc wzrok ponad swój komputerek, na którym oznaczała numery miejsc i dane z biletów.

\- Z nimi. - Wskazał za siebie ponuro.

\- Rodzice? - Stewardessa mrugnęła, biorąc od nich resztę kart.

\- Jeszcze nie. Ale będą. - Misiek jako najbardziej doświadczony poparł Jima swoim autorytetem. - Niedługo.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Stewardessa trochę się zaniepokoiła. - To nie wasi rodzice?

\- Wujek i ciocia. Wracamy z Disneylandu. - Joy wspięła się na palce pokazując swoją opaskę z uszami Myszki Minnie, koszulkę z wielkim napisem i ścieralny tatuaż z Arielką nad lewym nadgarstkiem. - Chce pani zobaczyć zdjęcia?

\- Może później. Musimy się trochę pospieszyć z wsiadaniem. - Spojrzała na kolejkę za nimi i popędziła. - Przechodźcie tamtędy...

Zajęli sąsiadujące miejsca: Joy i ciocia z wujkiem w jednym rzędzie i za nimi Claire, Misiek i Jim. Ciocia chichotała, bo wujek się wygłupiał, błaznował i opowiadał historyjki ze swoich różnych innych podróży. Był w niesamowicie dobrym humorze, chociaż raz mu się wymsknęło, że jest za stary dla cioci, a ciocia zaczęła protestować, że nieprawda, że wujek gada głupstwa, ma fajną brodę i jest mądry i świetnie sobie radzi z dziećmi i stewardessa musiała zwrócić im uwagę, że trzeba zapiąć pasy, bo akurat znów się zaczęli całować.

Jim przeglądał zrobione zdjęcia, miał ich ponad setkę, albo i dwie. Claire wyglądała przez bulaj, obserwując wznoszenie ponad panoramą miasta, które teraz wyglądało jak zabawkowa makieta a wkrótce miało zniknąć pod pierzastą zasłoną chmur. Misiek wyciągnął jakąś grę i zaczął ustanawiać kolejny rekord. Wujek szeptał cioci na ucho, że dziadziuś Bobby go zabije, jak się dowie, a ciocia się śmiała i odpowiadała, że skoro nie zabił do tej pory, to nie ma się co bać.

Dorośli. Ciągle wpadają w kłopoty. Jim zdążył już wyrobić sobie zdanie, co jest największym czynnikiem ryzyka. Sprawy sercowe. Ot co. Tatuś, wujek, nawet Misiek ostatnio. Nie ma co ukrywać. Miśka też to dotknęło, chociaż strasznie udaje, że nie. Jim wcale nie żałował starszego brata. Dobrze mu tak! Niech Claire mu trochę przytrze nosa!

Chociaż Claire akurat się nie bardzo nadawała na dawanie komukolwiek nauczki, a już zwłaszcza Miśkowi, niestety. To jest podstawowy problem z omegami. To też już sobie Jim rozwikłał: nawet jak mają przewagę, to jej nie wykorzystują. Boją się zrobić komuś przykrość. A alfy się nie liczą z innymi i to jest niesprawiedliwe. Jim nie chciał być jak alfy i nie chciał być jak omegi, ale wciąż nie wiedział, jak znaleźć złoty środek.

Najbardziej mu się podobała postawa wujka Gabe'a. Był wesoły, nie przejmował się trudnościami, korzystał z okazji i robił to, co uważał za dobre dla siebie. Miał mnóstwo przygód w czasach, kiedy nie mieszkał na ranczu. Wtedy żył sam, bez żadnej watahy, jeździł po świecie, grał w pokera za pieniądze i robił co mu się podobało, bo nikt mu niczego nie mógł nakazać albo zabronić. Jim też by tak chciał. Dużo jeździć. Zwiedzać. Mieć przygody. Tylko jeszcze się musi tego pokera nauczyć. Już prosił wujka, ale wujek powiedział, że Jim jest za mały i że zarabiać można też w inny sposób. Używając swoich zdolności i tego, co się lubi robić.

\- Czyli czego? Ja nie mam żadnych zdolności... - Zastanowił się Jim. - Wujek Sam jest prawnikiem, ale mi się to nie podoba. Ciągle siedzi w biurze, czyta papiery i chyba bym umarł z nudów. Mógłbym pracować w tartaku, ale wtedy to trudno podróżować...

Wtedy wujek się roześmiał i powiedział, że Jimmy wcale nie musi pracować w biurze albo w tartaku. Przecież właśnie ma talent i pasję i jest w czymś naprawdę dobry!

\- W czym? - Nie dowierzał i nie wiedział, o co wujkowi konkretnie chodzi.

\- No, w robieniu zdjęć! - wykrzyknął wujek całkiem rozbawiony i wyjaśnił, że Jim na przykład może zostać reporterem. Albo fotografować modę, z tego są podobno duże pieniądze i to całkiem przyjemne: ciągle masz kontakt z pięknymi ludźmi, często się wyjeżdża w ciekawe miejsca na sesje i jest dużo darmowego jedzenia, bo dookoła się wszyscy odchudzają a fotograf nie musi i może jeść ile tylko dusza zapragnie. - Czy to nie fajne?

Fajne. Trzeba się z wujkiem zgodzić. Zwłaszcza te wyjazdy i darmowe jedzenie. Piękni ludzie trochę mniej, bo Jim nie planował się zakochiwać. Nigdy. Za dużo problemów i żadnych korzyści zasadniczo, bo jaka jest korzyść z płaczących bobasów? Aż trudno uwierzyć, że dorośli mogli sami z siebie, bez zmuszania chcieć mieć szczeniaczki. Przewijać, nosić, karmić, uspokajać w środku nocy... Ile razy tatuś wstawał z podkrążonymi oczami, bo pół nocy nie spał przez Marty'ego? I nie chodzi tylko o niewyspanie! Ciągle trzeba ich pilnować, żeby nie połknęli klocka, albo guzika, albo nie ściągnęli sobie czegoś na głowę, nie pobiegli sami na plażę, nie chodzili do garażu, nie wsadzali paluchów do kontaktów, nie wspinali się na stołki, nie spadli z czegoś, nie uderzyli się, nie skaleczyli, nie zachorowali... To strasznie wyczerpujące.

A jak tatuś chce gdzieś pojechać, to musi z wyprzedzeniem ustalać z dziadziusiem i ciociami, żeby ktoś się zaopiekował nimi pod jego nieobecność i kto będzie robił jedzenie i w ogóle. A jeszcze dziadziuś zawsze pyta, jak tatuś chce dotrzeć tam, gdzie chce jechać i gdzie będzie mieszkać, a jak jeździ do Nowego Jorku, albo gdzieś dalej niż do Crabtown, to zawsze z którymś z wujków, żeby się nie zgubił.

Zwykle jest to wujek Sammy, bo tatuś wtedy podpisuje jakieś umowy i prawnik się przydaje, ale w zeszłym roku pojechał z wujkiem Rufusem na jakieś spotkanie autorskie i wieczorem poszli do opery, wujek zaczął chrapać w środku arii i tatuś uciekł, bo się wstydził. Kiedy o tym opowiadali, to wszyscy się śmiali do łez, zwłaszcza wujcio Rufus, oprócz tatusia, który był zły, że musiał wcześniej wyjść. Jim potem przeczytał o tej operze w internecie i opowiedział tatusiowi zakończenie, ale tatuś powiedział, że w oglądaniu opery nie chodzi o zakończenie, tylko o słuchanie piosenek.

\- To puść sobie na youtubie. - Jim szybko znalazł rozwiązanie, ale tatuś tylko westchnął i poszedł wyjąć ciasto z piekarnika.

Dorośli. Naprawdę czasem trudno zrozumieć, jak lubią sobie komplikować życie...

 

* * *

 

\- Kiedyś często tu przychodziłem. Kiedy chciałem być sam. - Cas oparł się o wielki, stary dąb i popatrzył wokół. Rozłożyste, potężne konary i gęsta korona broniły dostępu do światła i w promieniu kilku jardów nie rosło tu żadne inne drzewo, żaden krzaczek. Drzewo panowało tu jak król, majestatyczne i wiekowe. Peter z rosnącym respektem obszedł pień dookoła.

\- Uciec od dzieciaków? Odpocząć? - Domyślił się, wracając. Stanął blisko. Ciemność panująca w lesie ledwie pozwalała mu dojrzeć zarys sylwetki Casa.

\- Uhm... Kiedy chciałem się wypłakać.

Peter spoważniał. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął go gestem współczucia i pocieszenia.

\- Było ci ciężko? - Na poły spytał, na poły stwierdził. - Gdy Dean odszedł?

Cas potwierdził mruknięciem.

\- Ale teraz wrócił.

\- Tak.

Milczał, czekając, czy Cas jeszcze coś doda. Chciałby wiedzieć, co Cas czuje w tej sytuacji. Czy Dean ma szanse? Nie chciałby startować w wyścigu, nie chciał być jednym z konkurentów. Czy można rywalizować o czyjąś wzajemność? A jeśli przegra? Wyląduje ze złamanym sercem... Nie chciał tego. 

Zresztą, trochę się obawiał porównań z tym całym Deanem. Może miał paskudny charakter i zawiódł, ale nie można było odmówić mu atrakcyjności. Miał coś w sobie. Urok niegrzecznego chłopca. Widać było, że mu zależy i że należy do tych, którzy lubią wygrywać. Miał przewagę. Wspólne dzieci, wspomnienia, kiedyś się kochali... Nie jest łatwo o czymś takim zapomnieć. Złe rzeczy bledną z czasem, rany się goją a miłe wspomnienia zostają...

\- Denerwujesz się? - Cas odgadł i łagodnie zbliżył. Ich nosy prawie się zetknęły. 

\- Nie. - Skłamał.

\- Nie zejdziemy się z Deanem. To już przeszłość. ZA bardzo się oddaliśmy od siebie. Za dużo rzeczy nas... podzieliło. Nie tylko on zawalił. Ja też. Nie obroniłem naszych dzieci... - Westchnął, spuszczając głowę. - Nie obroniłem Ellen. Nie mogę tylko jego winić za to, co się stało...

\- A co się stało? - Peter spytał szeptem, bo czuł, że porusza jakąś bolesną sprawę, o której Cas nigdy naprawdę nie mówił. - Kto to Ellen?

\- Ellen... Ellen była... Najlepsza. - Cas się uśmiechnął, spojrzał w górę, w osypane liśćmi gałęzie. - Była jak mama. Moja mama. Nie rodzona, ale prawie.

\- Umarła? - Wiedział, że wyciąga informacje, których być może Cas nie chciał udzielać, ale może je znając lepiej go zrozumie?

\- Zginęła. W pożarze. - Cas kucnął. Zerwał jakąś trawkę i zaczął się nią bezwiednie bawić. - Nasz stary dom spłonął. Ona i naszych dwoje dzieci... Mary i John...

Peter w myślach zaklął. Ach, to dlatego... Rany. Przetarł twarz i bardzo powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Trzy lata temu. - Uzupełnił Cas spokojnym tonem.

\- Strasznie mi przykro. - Kucnął obok niego. - Bardzo. To musiało być dla ciebie... Nawet sobie nie potrafię wyobrazić... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Bardzo mi przykro.

\- Dziękuję. - Cas usiadł na mchu między korzeniami. - Wiesz, to już... tak nie boli. To znaczy, owszem, boli i... chyba nigdy nie przestanie, ale już nie tak bardzo jak na początku. Poza tym na co dzień jest tyle roboty przy dzieciakach... Życie toczy się dalej, czy tego chcemy, czy nie - zakończył melancholijnie.

\- To dlatego Dean odszedł? Przez tę sprawę? Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić, to nie naciskam! - Zreflektował się, że może żąda zbyt wiele. - Przepraszam, nie chcę być wścibski. Nie odpowiadaj, nie powinienem o to dopytywać...

\- Nie! Okay. To nie jest jakaś tajemnica... - Cas chrząknął. - To wszystko było trochę ponad siły. Tak  mi się zdawało. Ale ostatecznie... Jestem tu. Z tobą. Już się tak nie boję. Już się tak nie martwię... Wiem, że sobie poradzę. Jeśli nie z Deanem, to z kimś innym. - Peter wstrzymał oddech, a Cas dokończył - z moimi przyjaciółmi. Z rodziną. Mam mnóstwo wil... ludzi wokół, na których mogę polegać. Przekonałem się.

\- Na mnie też możesz. - Oświadczył stanowczo. - Na sto procent.

\- Tak? - Cas podniósł oczy, błysnęły w mroku. - Mówisz, że się go boisz. - Roześmiał się, odrobinę prowokując. - Że cię zleje.

\- A, niech mnie zleje. Wyliżę się. Trzy miesiące w gipsie w zamian za ciebie? To prawie darmo. - Zażartował.

\- Uważaj! Ma ciężką rękę!

Cas się śmiał, ale to nie brzmiało jak żart. Peter przełknął ślinę. W sumie nie był zaskoczony. Dean miał w sobie coś takiego... Jakąś... Dzikość. Drapieżność. 

\- Czy... Czy on...

Cas przestał się śmiać. Zamilkł. Odwrócił twarz.

\- ...czy on cię... Uhm... Mhm.... ...Uderzył? Kiedyś?

Cas najpierw zaprzeczył, ale po chwili zastanowienia przyznał, że owszem. Kilka razy. Zdarzyło się. 

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz - dodał. - To... Nie tak.

\- A jak?

\- Byłem z nim szczęśliwy. - Cas chrząknął. - Nie od początku. Dużo... Przeszliśmy. Musieliśmy się, jak to mówią? Dotrzeć.  Kochałem go. Bardzo. Nad życie. 

Auć, te słowa zabolały Petera i Cas jakimś szóstym zmysłem to wyczuł.

\- Ale to minęło. Teraz jest już inaczej. Ja jestem inny. - Ścisnął mu rękę. - Nauczyłem się żyć sam. 

\- Możesz gadać co chcesz, ale jednego jestem pewien. - Peter zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jesteś sam. Widziałem w mieście. Ten drab na ciebie napadł i nagle pół miasta rzuciło ci się na pomoc. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś podobnego! Nigdy. Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem o kandydowaniu na burmistrza? Mógłbym się o wszystko założyć, że głosowaliby na ciebie w ciemno. 

\- Eee... - Cas się zawstydził. - Co ty. Przecież ja nie mam żadnego wykształcenia. Znam się tylko na gotowaniu i dzieciach. Naprawdę! Gdyby nie pomoc Sama i Kevina... Amy... Jody... - Zaczął wyliczać, póki Peter nie uciszył go pocałunkiem.

 

* * *

 

\- Wyspałeś się? Jak rączka? Lepiej się czujesz? - Cas nachylił się nad kojcem i wyjął Marty'ego. Maluch jeszcze był nieco rozespany, ale uśmiechnął się i dali sobie buzi. - Chodź, zrobimy siku i umyjemy łapy a potem śniadanko!

Nie zdążyli wrócić do kuchni, gdy pod dom podjechały dwa dżipy i ze środka wysypały się uszczęśliwione dzieciaki.

\- A skąd wy tu? - wykrzyknął, ściskając je wszystkie naraz. - Miałem po was wyjechać na lotnisko! Mieliście być po obiedzie! - Spojrzał ponad ich głowami na Gabe'a.

\- Wzięliśmy wcześniejszy lot. Stęskniliśmy się. - Wyjaśniła Jo z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dały się wam we znaki? - Cas nie dał się nabrać. - I mieliście już dość?

\- To my mieliśmy dość! - wtrącił Misiek przewracając oczami i poszedł na górę objuczony bagażami. Swoimi, Claire i Joy.

\- Co? - Tatuś popatrzył za nim bardzo zdziwiony.

\- Hm... Khm... Khm... - Wujek i ciocia zaczęli kaszleć, chodzić między kuchnią a łazienką, coś robić, myć ręce, zaglądać do lodówki i pytać o kawę.

\- Zaręczyli się i będą mieć dzidziusia - powiedziała słodko Joy, zrobiła gwiazdę i zabrała się za szpagat na środku kuchni.

\- Ej! - Ciocia prychnęła, aż jej kawa poszła nosem, zakrztusiła się i wujek zaczął ją poklepywać po plecach.

\- Co ty pleciesz? - Tatuś ich wyminął, posadził Martusia na blacie i dał mu kubeczek z sokiem.

\- A to? - Wujek pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na dziwne coś, co Marty miał na ręku. - Co się stało?

\- Nie plotę tylko mówię! Tadam! - Joy pokazała wszystkim, że umie zrobić szpagat, wywaliła języczek na brodę i zaczęła gramolić się na czworaka. - Tata był?

\- Nic takiego. Pęknięta kość. Nie złamana, tylko małe pęknięcie. Amy mówi, że to szybko się wyleczy. - Tatuś natychmiast ich uspokoił, ale wujek się zmarszczył i zeźlił.

\- Nie dopilnował go? Tak? - Podniósł głos. - Ten...

\- Gabe! - Ciocia go objęła i pogłaskała. - Nie przy dzieciach.

\- A to kto? - Jim obrócił się na pięcie i cyknął zdjęcie obcemu facetowi, który stał oparty o framugę i miał dość głupią minę.

\- Och! Okay, poznajcie! To jest Peter! - Tatuś zsadził Martusia na podłogę, żeby nie zleciał z szafki a sam pokicał do nieznajomego. - Peter, to są wszyscy! No, nie wszyscy. Brakuje Miśka, Claire... Bobby i chłopaki zaraz pewnie przyjdą... - Rozejrzał się z roztargnieniem i klasnął. - Okay, wiem, że jesteście zmęczeni po podróży, ale jak mi troszkę pomożecie, to zaraz zrobię śniadanie!

\- Nie jesteśmy! Wcale nie! - Zaczęła krzyczeć Joy, skacząc dookoła wyspy. Wujek dał jej pstryczka w nos i westchnął.

\- Tak było cały czas. Więc... Ty jesteś Peter? O którym Cas nic nie mówił? - spytał z uśmieszkiem i wyciągnął rękę do przywitania. - Tajemniczy Peter?

\- Chyba to ja. - Zgodził się ten Peter i uścisnął dłoń wujka. Jim przyglądał mu się zaciekawiony.

\- Nie jesteś wilkiem! - Stwierdził Grejpfrut, którego przyholowała Claire. Za nią szedł Misiek, z tym swoim krzywym uśmieszkiem zbuntowanego nastolatka.

\- Nie jestem. - Zgodził się Peter, nie rozumiejąc, o co malcowi chodzi.

\- Nie szkodzi - powiedział wspaniałomyślnie Jim. - Dziadek Frank też nie jest!

\- No, dziadziuś jest super! - krzyknęła Joy, ale jej głos utonął w harmidrze, bo z góry zbiegli Mark, Bobby i Jackie, czyli synowie wujka Sama i zeszła ciocia Amy z Krissy i wszyscy zaczęli się ze sobą witać, opowiadać sobie co się wydarzyło przez te kilka dni, każdy chciał coś do picia, tatuś nastawił mnóstwo jajek do gotowania, szykował mleko do płatków, smażył naleśniki i wkładał tosty do tostera, przyszli wujkowie z dziadkiem Bobbym, Claire z Miśkiem zaczęli nakrywać do stołu w jadalni, ciocia zbadala Martusia i jeszcze raz na wszelki wypadek obejrzała ząbki Grejpa a potem kazał im się iść bawić, a sama ruszyła pomóc tatusiowi, bo przy tej ilości osób, trzeba było naszykować tyle jedzenia, co w restauracji.

\- To gdzie on jest? - Gabe nachylił się do ucha brata. Reszta rodziny już siedziała przy wielkim stole, opróżniając półmiski z kiełbaskami, pożerając gotowane jajka, omlety i płatki z mlekiem, jogurty, twarożki i spieczony na chrupko bekon. Cas dosmażał jeszcze ostatnie naleśniki, żeby na pewno nikt nie wstał od stołu głodny. - Był tu, tak? Pół domu nim cuchnie...

\- Nie wiem, chyba pojechał nad ranem. Już go nie było, kiedy wróciłem ze spaceru...

\- Ze spaceru? - Gabe podniósł brew i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Z Peterem?

\- No... - Cas się zrobił purpurowy i z przesadnym zaaferowaniem zaczął przestawiać patelnie. - A ty i Jo?

\- No. - Popatrzył na podłogę, wzrok mu się rozmaślił i zaczął tak ładnie pachnieć, że Cas aż zachichotał.

\- Wreszcie. Gabe. Nie mogłem się już doczekać. - Objął brata, uścisnął. Gabe poklepał go po plecach. - Jesteś szczęśliwy?

\- Wpadłem jak śliwka w kompot - mruknął. - To jędza, nie da mi żyć.

\- Akurat! - Cas powoli się odsunął i popatrzył przez kuchnię i salon na siedzącą watahę. Rodzinę. Dzieciaki się przepychały i wierciły, maluchy robiły bałagan, dorośli przekrzykiwali się i wybuchali co i rusz gromkim śmiechem. Peter wyraźnie onieśmielony próbował jakoś się wpasować w ten chaos, mając świadomość, że jest główną atrakcją i wzbudza powszechne zainteresowanie. Grejp wpakował mu się na kolana i wyjadał z jego talerza.

Cas uśmiechnął się do niego i Peter odpowiedział uśmiechem. Pomachał mu i bezgłośnie powiedział coś, co Cas bez trudu odczytał z ruchu warg: pomocy!

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja nie próżnowałem. - Gabe zabrał półmisek i poszedł do stołu nucąc coś pod nosem. - La, la... la, la... Love is in the air... 

I to była prawda. Miłość wisiała w powietrzu. 

Dużo miłości.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200\. Uff...  
> Kocham Was i życzę Wam duuużo miłości! :D <3


	201. PIERWSZE PIWO

\- Byłeś bardzo dzielny. Bardzo. Jesteś bardzo odważnym wilczkiem - powiedział tatuś, patrząc z uśmiechem na Martusia. Obaj siedzieli sobie na werandzie, tatuś w fotelu a Martuś na jego kolanach. Odpoczywali.

\- Tak? Jesiem zielny? - Powtórzył, obserwując tatusia uważnie. Podniósł palec i pokazał buzię tatusia. - Maś kuku!

\- Mam, ale to nie szkodzi. Już mnie nie boli.

\- Płakałeś wciolaj. - Marty próbował zrozumieć, co się stało.

\- Płakałem, bo się przestraszyłem i zdenerwowałem, ale już się nie boję. - Tatuś dał mu buzi. - Już nic nam nie grozi.

\- Nie?

\- Tamten zły wilk jest już daleko. Dziadziuś go zabrał.

\- Dziadziuś Bobby?

\- Dziadziuś Bobby. Dziadziuś kazał wujkom go zabrać. Już nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy. - Tatuś poprawił bluzeczkę Marty'ego i to dziwne coś, co trzymało jego rączkę w jednej pozycji. Marty uważał, że to strasznie niewygodne, ale tatuś i ciocia powiedzieli, że na razie rączka jest chora i trzeba to nosić. Ale niedługo się zagoi i zdejmą. Tymczasem wszyscy go głaskali i całowali i mówili, że jest bohaterem. Jak Atomówki!

\- Chcesz się pobawić z dzieciakami? - spytał tatuś i Marty się obejrzał. Na trawniku cała chmara starszego rodzeństwa ganiała za piłką. Nawet Grejp. Tylko Krissy siedziała na schodkach, bawiąc się jakąś lalką.

\- Nie. - Marty przytulił się policzkiem do tatusiowego torsu, żeby posłuchać jego serca.

\- A co ten brzdąc taki senny? - Zaniepokoił się dziadziuś Frank, wracając z kuchni ze szklanką i dzbankiem lemoniady. - Amy!

\- Nie wołaj... Nie jest senny, tylko chce się poprzytulać. - Wyjaśnił tatuś, głaszcząc malca po pleckach.

\- No, nie wiem. Może traci przytomność? - Drążył dziadziuś. - Jody mówiła, że może mieć wstrząs mózgu.

Tatuś sapnął z rosnącym gwałtownie niepokojem i też rozejrzał się za ciocią.

\- Obserwuję go. Na razie nie ma żadnych objawów. - Uspokoiła ich obu, siadając w fotelu obok. - Nie panikuj. A ty, Frank, nie strasz.

\- Tylko się martwię. Nie chcemy niczego przegapić. - Usprawiedliwił się i zmienił zaraz temat. - Bo Grejp to okaz zdrowia. - Pochwalił i dziadziuś Bobby mu przytaknął. - Nie wierzyłem, jak mi Jody opowiadała! Taki mały a taki waleczny, fiu fiu!

\- No! - Dziadziuś Bobby był zdecydowanie mniej gadatliwy, ale rozpierała go duma.

\- Udały się nam wnuki, co nie? - Obaj dziadziusiowie wyglądali na strasznie zadowolonych. Stuknęli się szklankami a ich fotele zaskrzypiały pod ciężarem, kiedy się układali wygodnie.

\- Skarbie, jadę. - Sammy wyszedł z domu z plecakiem na ramieniu. Nachylił się i cmoknął Amy w czubek głowy. Pogłaskał Martusia i Krissy, kiedy schodził po schodach. - Nie czekajcie z obiadem; nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.

Misiek rzucił piłkę do Petera i podszedł do dżipa.

\- Jadę z tobą. - Oświadczył i nie czekając na pozwolenie wsiadł. 

\- Nie możesz. 

\- Mogę. 

Wujek Sammy spojrzał na werandę, gdzie siedział dziadziuś Bobby. Misiek powtórzył stanowczo, że jedzie. 

\- Spytajmy... - Chciał się odwołać do autorytetu najstarszego wilka i alfy przewodnika.

\- Jadę. - Uciął Misiek nadspodziewanie sucho. - Jeśli mnie nie zabierzesz to pójdę pieszo. Do jaskiń Beavera jest stąd góra półtorej godziny marszu.

Sam zerknął z uwagą na bratanka. Znów spojrzał na Bobby'ego, ale starszy alfa nie protestował. Przyglądał się rozwojowi sytuacji, powstrzymując się od interwencji. Sam był ciekaw, czy Bobby naprawdę chciał pozwolić Miśkowi pojechać? Chłopak nie jest już dzieciakiem, ale rozprawienie się z obcym w taki sposób, w jaki planowali to zrobić to nie festyn. Jednak Bobby milczał.

\- Trafiłem tam trzy lata temu, trafię i dziś. - Coś w jego tonie przykuwało uwagę: upór. I chłód. Misiek jeszcze dwie minuty temu przepychał się z chłopcami o dostęp do kosza zawieszonego na wysokiej, smukłej sośnie i popisywał się przed Claire, błaznując nie gorzej od Gabe'a, a teraz siedział, czekając aż ruszą, poważny i zdeterminowany. Sam niuchnął z zaciekawieniem, ale w powietrzu nie było nawet jednej molekuły lęku. Stresu. Misiek był spokojny i przekonany do własnych decyzji.

\- To nie zabawa. - Ostrzegł go, chociaż już wiedział, co się stanie.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem - odburknął jak typowy nastolatek.

\- Ojciec nie będzie zachwycony. - Sam przekręcił kluczyk i silnik zawarczał jak pies. - Nie będę się wtrącał, jeśli cię wyrzuci. 

\- Nie zamierzam dać się wyrzucić! - Podskoczyli na koleinie.

\- Jest dziś w wyjątkowo paskudnym nastroju. - Uprzedził łagodnie, zerkając w lusterko przy skręcaniu w las. - Nie wchodziłbym mu w drogę.

\- Przez Petera? - Misiek nie musiał się szczególnie zastanawiać, by zgadnąć. Napaść na tatusia i Marty'ego to jedno, ale ten obcy facet to drugie. Tak, pewnie był wściekły, nietrudno sobie wyobrazić.

\- Też nie jesteś zachwycony? - mruknął pod nosem. 

\- To nie-wilk... - Misiek gapił się przez okno na mijane drzewa, wypatrując zwierząt i chłopaków z patrolu.

\- Frank i Jody też nie są. Nie miałeś z tym nigdy problemu. Ciocia Amy też nie była.

Misiek zazgrzytał zębami. Nie była, ale jest. Wujek Sam poprosił tatę, żeby ją przyjął do watahy. A jeśli tatuś poprosi dziadka, żeby przyjął Petera? To by znaczyło, że tata nie ma już czego szukać.

Ta myśl była nieprzyjemna. Misiek nie zapomniał swoich żalów do taty i nie zamierzał stosować wobec niego taryfy ulgowej, ale to jednak wciąż był tata. I co teraz? Tatuś będzie z tym Peterem?... Tak samo jak z tatą? Będą się... całować? Peter będzie mieszkał z nimi? Z tatusiem? W sypialni? Może jeszcze sobie zrobią szczeniaczka?!

Aż się w nim zagotowało.

\- Chodzi o to, kim jest, czy kim nie jest? - spytał przenikliwie wujek i Misiek spojrzał z ukosa, nagle rozdrażniony. Zabawne, pomyślał Sammy, jak bardzo teraz przypomina Deana. Nie z wyglądu, ale mimika, reakcje, ta ledwie tłumiona gwałtowność przejawiająca się w drganiu napiętych do granic mięśni... Cały Dean.

\- O co ci chodzi? Nie jest wilkiem! - odpowiedział ostro. - Przecież mówię! Gdyby był, to by obronił tatusia i Marty'ego! W ogóle by do tego nie doszło! Z tym akurat ojciec ma rację! W ogóle by do tego nie doszło. Potrafiłby ich obronić.

Sam podniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust. 

\- Peter to nie tata? - Znów podskoczyli na wybojach, jechali jakimś skrótem, trochę pod górę. Misiek musiał chwycić reling nad oknem. Zacisnął na nim palce tak mocno, aż zbielały a plastik zaskrzypiał, jakby miał pęknąć.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu się zadaje z kimś takim? - Wycedził Misiek. - Niech by wreszcie zrobił ojcu awanturę! Jak kiedyś! Ile razy się kłócili? Pamiętam!

\- Chcesz, żeby się pogodzili? - Wujek Sammy chyba rozumiał.

\- Chcę, żeby tatuś nie wpadał w kolejne kłopoty. - Zacisnął zęby.

Przez dłuższy czas jechali w milczeniu. Pogoda była fantastyczna, ciepło, lekki wiaterek znad jeziora niósł orzeźwienie. Nagrzany las pachniał igliwiem i świeżą żywicą.

\- Wiesz, co tam będzie? - Sam podjął jeszcze jedną próbę. - Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie...

\- Znam. - Misiek spojrzał twardo.

Sam skinął. Dean był niewiele starszy, gdy zostali sami. Przejął całkowitą opiekę nad młodszym bratem i miał ten sam wyraz oczu, tę samą hardość, ten sam tupet i zuchwałość i lekceważenie autorytetów. Jaki ojciec, taki syn...

Co za kontrast, zdał sobie nagle sprawę. Misiek dopiero co wrócił z Disneylandu, bawił się z młodszym rodzeństwem i nieporadnie umizgiwał do Claire a teraz pcha się do świata dorosłych, w bardzo ciemne miejsce, zawzięty i ufny, że sobie poradzi.

 

* * *

 

To były najgorsze dwa tygodnie wakacji. Ojciec chodził zły jak osa. Nie przyjeżdżał w odwiedziny, zajęty albo w tartaku, albo na działce, gdzie Barlow z ekipą stawiali chatę z grubych bali. Misiek próbował uporać się z tym, czego był świadkiem w jaskiniach. Pierwszy raz zobaczył ojca w takiej odsłonie i przeraził się, do czego był zdolny. Nie żal mu było tamtego wilka, to była wyjątkowa kanalia. Wujek Ash odnalazł jego akta policyjne. Rozboje, sutenerstwo, bójki... Raz siedział, w młodości, ale wyrok się zatarł. Dwa razy się wywinął idąc na układ i sypiąc wspólników. Teraz był na warunkowym i najwyraźniej szukał guza.

Tłumaczył, że słyszał o mieście omeg i liczył na podryw, ale nikt mu nie uwierzył. Przyjechał rozrabiać. To oczywiste. Spotkał na ulicy omegę z dzieckiem również omegą i zdawało mu się, że nikt nie stanie w ich obronie. Był pewny, że nie spotkają go żadne konsekwencje i przeliczył się. To, co zgotował mu Dean Winchester było... przerażające. Misiek w pewnym momencie wyszedł z jaskiń i zwymiotował.

Wujek wyszedł za nim, podał mu butelkę z wodą i na całe szczęście nie powiedział nic w rodzaju: a nie mówiłem?

Poklepał go tylko po ramieniu. I po wszystkim chłopaki wyszli z tatą. Schowali narzędzia i brezent do bagażnika, nawzajem trzymali sobie baniaki, lejąc wodę, żeby się obmyć. Podawali sobie ręczniki i świeże ubrania, a potem wyciągnęli butelki piwa i jedno dostał Misiek.

Miało kwaskowy, gorzki posmak.

Jego pierwsze piwo.

Ojciec chyba wtedy nic do niego nie powiedział. Po prostu wsiedli w samochód i odwiózł go do domu. Na pożegnanie skinęli sobie i on odjechał, a Misiek został. Wujek Sammy przywitał się z ciocią, która czekała na werandzie. Długo ją obejmował i ściskał i pozwalał się głaskać. Nikt nic nie mówił. Misiek wiedział, że nikt nic nie powie. To były sprawy, o których się nie opowiada. Sprawy, które należały do taty i wujków, nie do cioci, nie do tatusia i nie do maluchów.

I na pewno nie do Claire.

Chociaż próbowała z niego coś wyciągnąć, zaciekawiona gdzie zniknął na tyle godzin. Czy widział się z tatą? Czy polowali?, pytała i węszyła, próbując odgadnąć.

\- Misiek trafił dwa zające, ale okazały się stare i tak chude, że rzuciliśmy padlinę w krzaki, niech las się nimi zajmie. - Wujek Sam przyszedł z niespodziewaną odsieczą. - Przyniesiesz nam jakieś ciasteczka? Jestem pewien, że coś tam jest zachomikowane w spiżarni?

\- Jasne, zaraz wrócę! - Pobiegła. Ciocia powiedziała, że naszykuje wujkowi kąpiel i też ich zostawiła.

I stali tak na werandzie, Misiek, wujek Sam i obaj dziadkowie, zapatrzeni w ciemniejące jezioro, w las po drugiej stronie, zlewający się w jedną plamę w zapadającym zmierzchu. A potem Rufus włączył radio w garażu, dziadek Bobby zaproponował partyjkę kart i dziadek Frank zaczął się przechwalać, ze tym razem to on pogoni im kota. Ciocia Jody krzyczała na Grejpa, żeby przestał trzaskać drzwiczkami szafek w kuchni i że nie dostanie kolejnej porcji budyniu, choćby pękł i niech nie próbuje wyć, bo dostanie klapsa. Maluchy wrzeszczały, tatuś brzęczał rondlami i talerzami, Claire śmiała się beztrosko a jej głos brzmiał jak te dzwoneczki powietrzne z cienkich, metalowych rurek. Dźwięcznie i srebrzyście.

Misiek usiadł na schodach. Dorosłość wydawała mu się kiedyś zwieńczeniem marzeń, wolnością i przygodą, ale kiedy nadeszła, miała smak piwa, spłukującego kwaśną treść z żołądka i smród ekskrementów, gdy tamtemu obcemu wilkowi puściły zwieracze. Smak tajemnicy, której należy dochować i nie było w tym nic pociągającego. Nic ekscytującego. Kiedyś jaskinie Beavera jawiły się jak kryjówka piratów: ze złotem ukrytym na dnie niecki z wodą, dokąd tata zaprowadził go w jakiś deszczowy, jesienny dzień. Siedzieli na brzegu, na skale i tata opowiadał o skarbach, złocie i smokach, które okradali. Misiek wtedy czuł się taki dorosły! Żałosny smarkacz.

Może powinien usłuchać wujka, gdy próbował go powstrzymać przed pojechaniem do jaskiń, ale teraz było już za późno. To się już stało, przekroczył ten próg i nie było odwrotu.

\- Zjedz. - Claire usiadła koło niego i podsunęła talerz z gorącym hot-dogiem, mnóstwem keczupu i surówką. Tarta marchewka z jabłkiem, odrobiną cebuli cukrowej i kukurydzą. Jego ulubiona. - Nie przejmuj się tymi zającami.

Czuł ciepło jej ciała w miejscach, gdzie się stykali: wzdłuż uda, kolana i oczywiście łokcia. Pachniała jak świeżo rwane maliny i rozcierane w palcach listki mięty. Aż się w głowie kręciło. Bezpieczniej by było się odsunąć, ale Misiek nie chciał. Tym razem był zbyt zmęczony, żeby niepokoić się o niechciane, zdradliwe reakcje własnego organizmu. Wgryzł się w parówkę, ociekającą tłustym, aromatycznym sosem. Bliskość Claire koiła. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ma tak zaciśnięte mięśnie, póki nie poczuł, że się rozluźniają. Ziewnął.

\- Aż tak? - Roześmiała się, podparłszy brodę na dłoni. Jaśniutkie włosy opadały splątanymi kosmykami na kark. - Nieźle się uganiałeś za tymi zającami?

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał kłamać.

\- Wiesz, że prawie wygraliśmy mecz? - Pochwaliła się. - Dwa razy rzuciłam za trzy punkty! Do piętnastu! Mark mnie ubiegł, ale brakowało nam tylko dwóch punktów i byliśmy o tyle! - Pokazała na paznokciu.

\- Fajnie. - Pokiwał głową. Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale jakoś słabo wyszło.

\- To dzięki tobie. Nauczyłeś mnie tej sztuczki z mijaniem... - Zamarkowała zwód i znów się roześmiała. - Jackie się dał nabrać.

Dwa kroki od nich przeleciał okrąglutki, hałaśliwy trzmiel. Pewnie zapylał lawendę w tatusiowych rabatkach.

\- Chcesz coś jeszcze? Może przyniosę ci coś do picia? - Zaproponowała i już wstawała, gdy Misiek złapał ją za nadgarstek. Napiłby się, owszem, ale nie chciał, żeby odchodziła. Żeby go zostawiała. Fajnie było z nią tak siedzieć.

\- Potem.

\- Zagramy na konsoli? Jak maluchy pójdą do łóżek? Albo obejrzymy jakiś horror? - Instynktownie chyba czuła, że Misiek potrzebuje towarzystwa.

\- Możemy. - Zgodził się i zaczął żuć z większym apetytem. - Ale ja wybieram.

\- Bo?

\- Bo nie chcę oglądać jakiś wampirowatych romansideł! - Zrobił zeza.

\- Nie mów z pełną buzią. - Otrzepała się z okruszków. - Poza tym ostatnio wybierałeś. Teraz moja kolej.

Misiek przewrócił oczami. Czekała go długa dyskusja o władzę nad pilotem i czuł, że tę walkę przegra.

Ale nie zamierzał poddawać się walkowerem.

 

* * *

 

Peter w końcu wyjechał i tata pojawił się na ranczu. Obrażony na tatusia tak ostentacyjnie, że aż śmiesznie. Nie odzywał się do niego, a jak chciał coś mu przekazać, to prosił Joy lub Miśka. _Powiedz, że chciałbym was zabrać na plażę._ Misiek miał ochotę go spytać: komu? I jeszcze dodać: to sam powiedz. Ale nie chciał zaogniać sytuacji. Poza tym rozumiał tatę i sam był trochę zły na tatusia, że z tym Peterem to tak poważnie zaszło. 

Poważniej niż z Charliem.

Wszystko robili razem, Peter mu pomagał w kuchni, ciągle gadali i żartowali, nawet kiedy tatuś wieszał pranie na sznurkach a Peter podawał mu powłoczki i spinacze. Brali też Grejpa i Marty'ego na spacery po okolicy i tatuś wracał z wiechciami polnych kwiatów a Peter z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy. To drażniło nie tylko tatę i Miśka. Reszta watahy nie była zadowolona, że w domu kręci się ktoś obcy i w dodatku nie-wilk.

Poza tym chyba uważali, że tatuś mimo wszystko powinien dać szansę tacie. Że owszem, tata narozrabiał, zasłużył na karę, na awanturę, wyrzuty i powinien się jakoś o tatusia postarać i powysilać, błagać go o przebaczenie i zasypywać prezentami, ale ten cały Peter to jednak przesada! Tatuś nie dostrzegał krzywych spojrzeń i niezadowolonych pomruków, wzdychał, rozmarzał się, chichotał i był wyraźnie...

...zakochany.

Jedyną osobą, która naprawdę nie widziała w tym nic niestosownego (poza dwoma najmłodszymi, którzy raczej nie mieli pojęcia, co się szykuje) był Jim. Jim po tym sławnym laniu i awanturze z aparatem nienawidził taty i miał gdzieś jego uczucia, ale Miśkowi było go żal.

Któregoś razu przyłapał go nad brzegiem, po tamtej stronie jeziora, tam gdzie miał stanąć jego nowy dom. Siedział na deskowanym pomoście, do którego przywiązana była mała łódka i... płakał.

Misiek był w pierwszej chwili tak zaskoczony, że nie wiedział, czy to naprawdę łzy? Tata naprawdę płakał. Co prawda, jak tylko się zorientował, że Misiek na niego patrzy to zaczął się ocierać, chrząkać i mówić coś nieskładnie, że paproch mu wpadł, albo komar. Ale przecież widać było, że nieprawda. Żaden paproch, żaden komar. Tatuś.

\- Może mu powiedz o tym. - Misiek usiadł koło niego na deskach, nagrzanych słońcem. Woda cicho chlupotała i co raz pod powierzchnię podpływały jakieś ryby.

Miał na myśli tę bliznę po smoku na taty żebrach i brzuchu. Wiedział, że wciąż się nie wygoiła. Wciąż nosił ciasne bandaże i nie mógł tyle dźwigać co kiedyś.

\- Nie. Nie chcę litości - odpowiedział tata, odwracając twarz, żeby Misiek nie widział. Zdławiony głos drżał jeszcze, ale tata już wziął się w garść.

\- To nie litość. On nie wie. Jak by wiedział, to by lepiej cię rozumiał. - Zastanowił się. - Jak ja.

Tata spojrzał.

\- Lepiej cię rozumiem. - Przyznał Misiek. - Już nie uważam, że nas porzuciłeś.

\- Nie? - Tata podniósł brwi.

\- Chyba rozumiem, czemu wyjechałeś. - Wzruszył ramionami. - To nie znaczy, że mi się to podobało. Wolałbym, żebyś został. - Rzucił do wody listek i drzazgę odłupaną z deski i obserwował przez moment, jak dryfują w stronę trzcin.

\- Wolałbym zostać.

\- Poddasz się? - Misiek wypalił prosto z mostu, bo nie lubił owijać w bawełnę. - Oddasz go temu Peterowi?

\- Nie mam tu nic do powiedzenia. - Tata popatrzył na wprost, ponad taflą, na widoczny w oddali dom.

Misiek czuł zawód. Spodziewał się, że będzie bardziej uparty. Bardziej zdeterminowany, by walczyć o tatusia. Czyżby już naprawdę się tak nie kochali, jak kiedyś? Czy to naprawdę koniec?

Tata zaczął wstawać.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo - powiedział Misiek i usłyszał, że tata zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. - Myślałeś, że smok spalił wszystkich, a Claire, Jim i Joy przeżyli. I Marty. Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś sprawdził.

Obrócił głowę ponad ramieniem. Tata gapił się na niego.

\- Okłamałem cię, bo byłem zły. Ale mogłeś sam sprawdzić, nie wierzyć na słowo. - Podpowiedział, nie wiedząc, czy tata rozumie, co chce mu powiedzieć. - Może... tatuś... teraz też cię troszkę okłamuje? Jak ja wtedy? Może troszkę udaje... z tym Peterem?

\- Nie. - Tata zaprzeczył z westchnieniem. - Nie kłamie. Ty potrafiłeś mnie oszukać, bo jesteś alfą. On nigdy nie kłamał. Nawet jeśli, to nieudolnie. Nie umie. I nie wykorzystałby nikogo, żeby dać mi nauczkę.

I poszedł, pochylając ramiona i powłócząc nogami.

Misiek podrapał się w głowę. Tata miał rację. Tatuś nie był taki. Nie knuł, nie intrygował. Nie oszukiwał. Naprawdę lubił Petera. Szczerze się przy nim śmiał i pachniał słodko. Aż do wymiotów. Misiek nie cierpiał tego zapachu, bo tak powinien pachnieć przy tacie, nie przy tamtym.

Czyżby już naprawdę nie było nadziei?

Tak, to były dwa najgorsze tygodnie. Minął lipiec, zaczął się sierpień, Barlow pracował dniem i nocą, stawiając najpierw szkielet, a potem bardzo szybko ściany i dach. Misiek czasem wyglądał przez okno z lornetką, przyglądając się postępom prac i naprawdę był zaskoczony tempem. I chyba wolałby, żeby to się tak szybko nie działo. Z drugiej strony, tata by miał do nich bliżej, niż z miasta. Mogliby spędzać więcej czasu razem. Mogliby u niego nocować.

Mieliby dwa domy.

Dziwne uczucie.

Przypomniał sobie, kiedy zawisła nad nimi groźba rozwodu i wtedy chciał mieszkać z tatusiem. Najwyraźniej ta groźba właśnie się zrealizowała. Ale przynajmniej mieli tatę przez kilkanaście godzin w tygodniu. Jeszcze do niedawna nie mogli liczyć nawet na to.

Ale dwa najgorsze tygodnie minęły i sprawy zaczęły się nieco poprawiać. Magazyn dla dzieci jednak kupił zdjęcia Jima z Disneylandu i smarkacz stał się posiadaczem pierwszych, najprawdziwszych, osobiście zarobionych dwustu pięćdziesięciu dolarów.Strasznie zadzierał nosa z tego powodu i Misiek miał ochotę go sprać. Jimowi szybko zrzedła mina, gdy tatuś zabrał mu większość pieniędzy i wpłacił na konto, wyjaśniając, że nie pozwoli roztrwonić ich na słodycze i zabawki i że Jim nie powinien spoczywać na laurach, tylko rozwijać swój talent. I zapisał go na kółko fotograficzne w Crabtown, na które jeździli dwa razy w tygodniu.

Wujek Gabe i ciocia Jo zaręczyli się naprawdę, z pierścionkiem, ogromnym bukietem i mnóstwem szampana. Wujek bał się, czy dziadek Bobby pozwoli, ale pozwolił. Powiedział, że na sprawy sercowe nie ma mocnych i że nie ośmieliłby się odmawiać niczego Jo i wyraził nadzieję, że wujek Gabe też niczego jej nie będzie odmawiał. I żałował, że Ellen nie ma z nimi, więc Jo i tatuś się rozpłakali i Claire też zaczęła chlipać i trzeba było ją pocieszać, co ostatecznie było całkiem przyjemnym zajęciem. Misiek nie miał nic przeciwko. Dał jej swoją marynarkę (tatuś się uparł na elegancki strój do uroczystej kolacji), objął i podawał chusteczki do nosa (które nauczył się zawsze nosić ze sobą, bo przy maluchach i dziewczynie ze skłonnością do wzruszeń był to produkt często potrzebny). A w czwartek przyjechał tata i powiedział, że chce ich wszystkich zabrać na wycieczkę.

Na piknik. Na łąkę. I poprosił Miśka na ucho, żeby tatuś też koniecznie z nimi pojechał. Że to kluczowa sprawa, żeby tatusia też zabrać, choćby się wymawiał i próbował wymigać, chcąc zostać w domu na kąpiel z olejkami i maseczki.

\- Po co? - spytał Misiek, strzygąc uchem.

\- Niespodzianka!

Misiek nie mógł się doczekać. Miał przeczucie, że to coś, co może wystrzelić Petera w kosmiczną próżnię.

 

 

 


	202. LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS

Cas obudził się z wrażeniem, że ktoś mu towarzyszy w łóżku. Przekręcił się na bok i uchylił jedną powiekę, chociaż już po zapachu poznał Jima.

\- Czemu przyszedłeś? Złe sny? - szepnął, poprawiając koc na synku. Obok na poduszce, bardzo troskliwie ułożony w zagłębieniu, żeby nie spadł i się nie potłukł, leżał aparat. Jim coś zamamrotał pod nosem, chrapnął, spojrzał nieprzytomnie i wybełkotał, że ciocia hałasuje. Przekręcił się plecami do Casa, puścił gromkiego bąka i znów zasnął.

Cas przetarł oczy, odpędzając resztki snu, sprawdził która godzina i niechętnie zwlókł nogi z łóżka. Jeszcze raz sprawdził godzinę, zbliżając budzik do twarzy, żeby lepiej widzieć wyświetlacz i jęknął przeciągle. Nie, nie ma sensu już się kłaść. Zaraz i tak będzie musiał wstawać. Dom to skomplikowana maszyneria i nie można się wyłamywać. Odrobinę swobody zaznał, gdy dzieciaki były w Disneylandzie a on ogłosił urlop na obsługiwanie kuchni i pralni, ale to się skończyło. Trzeba wracać w kierat obowiązków.

Pierwsze: śniadanie.

Ale jeszcze bardziej pierwsze: Martuś i Grejp.

Podreptał do ich sypialni, żeby sprawdzić i zastał Grejpa mażącego kredkami po froncie komody a Martusia w mokrym łóżeczku.

\- Skończ mazać. Trzeba to będzie umyć. Nie możesz mazać po ścianie? - Pokazał starszakowi miejsce pokryte specjalną farbą, gdzie maluch mógłby rysować do woli. - Jak to teraz wygląda?

\- Ładnie! - Grejp ocenił dzieło z zadowoleniem.

\- Ładnie? To będziesz tak mieszkać, z pomazaną szafką. Jazda do łazienki na nocnik. A ty Martuś co? Wypadek miałeś? - Ulitował się nad młodszym. Mały spryciarz musiał w nocy poczuć niewygodę i zwinął się w kącie łóżeczka, gdzie był skrawek suchego materaca. Zdołał nawet pozbyć się mokrych majtek, zaplątanych teraz wokół lewej kostki. Cas wydostał go chwytem pod paszki i zaniósł do łazienki na porządne mycie, siku, kupę, jeśli się trafi i przebranie w świeże rzeczy.

Kiedy obaj chłopcy siedzieli na nocnikach, zdążył sam się ochlapać przy umywalce, użyć dezodorantu i zmienić t-shirt. Już dawno zrezygnował z poczucia prywatności i przyzwyczaił się, że na ogół nie może liczyć na luksus zamkniętych drzwi. Starsze dzieci oczywiście to szanowały, ale młodsze miały szósty zmysł informujący je, że tatuś właśnie zamknął się na trzy minuty i nie mogły wtedy absolutnie wytrzymać pięciu sekund ze swoimi sprawami. Zwłaszcza Marty nie znosił zostawać sam i nie raz obaj siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, on na sedesie a maluch na nocniku.

\- Pupy! - Cas wytarł ich papierem, podciągnął majtki, kazał założyć szorty i poczekać, aż on upora się ze sprzątaniem zawartości i myciem. Wszystko działo się półautomatycznie, ot kolejny poranek, jak setki takich poranków. Czuł znużenie na myśl o tym, co dalej.

Śniadanie, zmywanie, organizowanie im czasu wolnego, nastawianie prania, zbieranie suchego, nastawianie obiadu, sprzątanie i doglądanie garnków, odpowiadanie na pytania i prośby dzieci, obiad, zmywanie, rozwieszanie prania i nastawianie kolejnego, pilnowanie maluchów i jednoczesne sprzątanie (Cas uznał, że nie będzie mył komody, świat się nie zawali od paru kolorowych bohomazów), zrobienie listy zakupów do przywiezienia ze sklepu Meg (jedzenie i środki czystości ubywały lawinowo, ciągle trzeba było uzupełniać zapasy), może kilka rozmów z Samem na bieżące tematy związane ze szkołą, cukierniami i fundacją, z Kevinem na temat finansów i z Adamem o mieszkańcach schroniska. Lubił te rozmowy, dawały mu wytchnienie od codziennej harówki. Potem już trzeba myśleć o kolacji, ściągnąć pranie przed nocą, położyć maluchy spać, nastawić kolejne zmywanie (niekończące się pokłady brudnych naczyń zalegały w zlewie nawet jeśli zmywarka chodziła na okrągło) i może obejrzeć ze starszymi dziećmi jakiś film, albo pograć z nimi w planszówki...

Miło było wyrwać odrobinę czasu dla siebie, uciec z Peterem i zapomnieć o obowiązkach. Znów poczuć się beztrosko! Miło było znów się śmiać pełną piersią, słuchać komplementów i przyjmować pieszczoty. Całować się. Przytulać. Znów mieć kogoś obok. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Jak teraz czuł się opuszczony i osowiały, bo Peter wyjechał a on został. Znów sam.

Przed ostatnie kilka dni nawet głupie i nudne wieszanie prania zmieniło się w zabawę i było okazją do żartów, przekomarzania... flirtów. Peter był zupełnie inny niż Dean i inny niż Charlie. Może dlatego, że nie był alfą, w ogóle nie był wilkiem, Cas czuł się z nim tak swobodnie i jednocześnie tak... jakby ruszył w nieznane. Dobrze znał Deana i wiedział, czego się można spodziewać po Charliem, ale Peter był przygodą. Miał zupełnie inne doświadczenia, wychował się w ludzkiej rodzinie i patrzył na świat z innej perspektywy. Nie miał wilczych zmysłów, musiał radzić sobie zupełnie inaczej. I radził sobie! Bywał stanowczy jak alfa, a czasem bezradny jak omega, ale nie wstydził się słabości. Opowiadał o swoich rodzicach, z którymi nie miał już dawno kontaktu, ale nie czuł z tego powodu przygnębienia.

\- Rodzina nie zawsze jest tym, co dla ciebie najlepsze - powiedział. - Na ogół tak, ale czasem lepiej odejść i nie oglądać się za siebie. Mamy jedno życie. Nie można go przeżyć pod dyktando innych ludzi. Miałem czternaście lat, kiedy zrozumiałem, że moi starzy nie chcą mnie takim, jaki byłem. Chcieli kogoś zupełnie innego, chłopca, który by wyglądał jak ja, ale był zupełnie kimś innym. Chcieli mieć ideał, do którego nie pasowałem i byli gotowi mnie za to złamać, karać, aż zacznę pasować. Musiałem wybrać między tym, co chcieli mi zrobić a sobą. Postanowiłem przetrwać i uciec. Byłem jak hrabia Monte Christo. - Żartował, w jego wspomnieniach nie było goryczy, czy pretensji. - Cierpliwie doczekałem momentu, gdy ucieczka była możliwa i wreszcie stałem się wolny. Nie żałuję. Chyba nie ma ludzi, których życie nie obfituje w mniejsze lub większe trudności. Czemu miałbym być wyjątkiem? To trudności nas kształtują. Teraz jestem tu z tobą i jestem cholernie szczęśliwy.

Cas czerwienił się i puchł z zadowolenia. W oczach Petera nie był królewną, Peter nie nosił go na ramieniu i nie przegryzłby nikomu karku w jego obronie, ale nie wahał się rzucić na tego łobuza w mieście, świetnie dogadywał się z dziećmi i okazywał autentyczne zainteresowanie i podziw wobec tego, co Cas robił w życiu. Schronisko, szkoła, książki, cukiernie... Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak mu się udało tyle osiągnąć. Dean zawsze trochę lekceważył jego sukcesy, a trochę się obawiał, że ich oddalą. Że Cas się stanie zbyt samodzielny i przestanie go potrzebować. Przy nim Cas zawsze pomniejszał swój wkład i rozmiar korzyści. Nigdy nie zapominał zaznaczyć, że nic by nie osiągnął bez wsparcia Deana i watahy. Peter koncentrował się tylko na nim i zauważał, że tyle ludzi coś zawdzięcza jemu. Właśnie jemu. Że Cas nie powinien być taki skromny.

\- Czy nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele znaczysz? Nie wiesz? - pytał z odrobiną irytacji.

Dean kiedyś miał zwyczaj nazywać go swoim skarbem, ale teraz to Peter uświadamiał mu jego wartość a jednocześnie traktował po partnersku. Nie wchodził w buty mentora i strażnika, jak Dean czy Charlie. Cas złapał go kilka razy na tym, że przygląda mu się i naśladuje.

\- Nie umiem. Naucz mnie. - Poprosił, obserwując jak Cas wycina ciasteczka i kładzie na blachę do pieczenia, a potem jak składa pranie. Peter był gotów się uczyć i chciał, żeby Cas był nauczycielem. To było coś nowego w relacjach z drugim mężczyzną.

 

* * *

 

\- Miś? A czemu śpisz na kanapie? - Zajrzał z ciekawością do salonu. - Ej, powariowaliście obaj z Jimem?

\- Nie my, tylko wujek z ciocią! - warknął, usiadł i przeciągnął się z hałaśliwym, szerokim ziewnięciem. - Tak w nocy hałasowali, że się nie dało wytrzymać! I albo ja się przeprowadzę do chłopaków, albo oni, bo nie będę wysłuchiwał porno audycji noc w noc. - Zagroził i poszedł do lodówki po zimne mleko do picia.

\- Aż tak? - Cas podniósł brwi.

\- No! AŻ TAK! - Zabulgotał do butli z mlekiem.

\- Nie z gwinta! Weź szklankę! Martuś, chodź no tu. Siadaj. - Posadził go obok Grejpa, który już grzecznie czekał na pierwszą porcję płatków. Marty zaczął marudzić, że nie chce fartuszka w krateczkę tylko w motylki i nie chce już nosić tej dziwnej uprzęży na ręku i w ogóle chyba wstał lewą nogą, bo zaczął pochlipywać, że chce na ręce.

\- Chodź, weźmiemy motylki. - Ustąpił Misiek, wyciągając go z krzesełka i prowadząc do szuflady z fartuszkami. - Wybierz, co ci się podoba.

Cas zaczął rozbijać jaja do wielkiej miski, żeby potem ukręcić ciasto na omlety, gdy zszedł zaspany i wyraźnie wykończony Gabe. Bose stopy plaskały o kuchenną podłogę.

\- Pić! Chyba się odwodniłem! - Narzekał, wychylając resztkę mleka, niedopitą przez Miśka. - Kawa! Błagam niech ktoś nastawi ekspres.

\- Teraz to ekspres? Teraz? - burknął Misiek, ale dolał wody i wcisnął guzik. - Właśnie mówiłem tatusiowi, co urządziliście! Nie mogliśmy przez was spać z Jimem!

\- Nie? - Zdziwił się wujek, wcale nie zawstydzony ani zdenerwowany. Grzebał właśnie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś soku. - No, nie przesadzaj, że aż tak.

\- Aż tak, Gabe. - Wtrącił tatuś. - Jim spał ze mną a Misiek tu na dole. Chyba musimy to jakoś rozwiązać... - Zerknął zezem. - Strasznie się cieszę z waszego powodu, ale może czas pomyśleć o czymś bardziej samodzielnym? Hm?

\- No, owszem, trochę już o tym rozmawialiśmy. - Przyznał wujek, wypił sok i beknął. - Ale nie chcemy was zostawiać. Potrzebujesz pomocy przy dzieciakach i w ogóle.

\- Damy sobie radę! - Zadeklarował Misiek natychmiast. - Marty już nie jest takim maluchem.

\- Nie jesiem! - Pisnął malec. - Jesiem zielny!

\- Jesteś dzielny! - Cas pocałował go w czubek główki i podał miseczkę kaszki. - Jedz.

\- Jem! Am, am!

\- Grejp, nie! O rany, kto zostawił cukier na stole? - Zirytował się, zabierając cukierniczkę z rąk szczeniaczka, który zdążył już nasypać kilka łyżek do swoich płatków. - Misiek, podaj mu świeżą porcję. Kurka! Przestańcie mi się tu kręcić! - Odstawił przesłodzoną, rozmiękłą w mleku breję na szafkę i zajął się tosterem.

\- Pomogę. - Gabe wsadził trzydzieści kiełbasek do opieczenia i zaczął smażyć naleśniki. W międzyczasie zeszły Claire i Joy i zaczęły szykować stół, talerze, sztućce. Cas wrzucił garść zielonych warzyw do malaksera i podał zmiksowany koktajl bratu. - Co to?

\- Witaminy. Potrzebujesz. - Mrugnął. - Zjedz potem dużo mięsa.

Z narożnej szafki wygrzebał buteleczkę z jakimiś tabletkami i podał cioci Jo, kiedy zeszła, z mokrymi włosami owiniętymi ręcznikiem. Rumiana i śliczna jak nigdy. Wujek Gabe zagapił się na nią z westchnieniem i Misiek przewrócił oczami, ale powstrzymał się od symulowania wymiotów. Na takie żarty był już za dorosły. Zostawiał je Jimowi i Joy.

\- Proszki? Na co? - Zdziwiła się ciocia, gdy tatuś kazał jej połknąć dwie kapsułki.

\- Kwas foliowy!

\- Nie muszę brać proszków! Nie jestem chora. - Zaprotestowała i sięgnęła po kawę, ale tatuś zabrał jej kubek z rąk i wsadził zamiast tego szklankę z takim samym zielonym koktajlem jaki dostał wujek Gabe.

\- Zero kawy. Witaminy. A kwas foliowy jest potrzebny! - Podniósł palec. - No, prędko.

Ciocia posłuchała bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż z przekonania.

\- Ale... Nie rozumiem... - Poprawiła ręcznik na głowie.

\- Na wszelki wypadek. - Tatuś wyłożył ciepłe bułeczki do dwóch koszyczków i poprosił Joy, żeby zaniosła na stół. - Jeśli wpadnie wam szczeniaczek.

Ciocia się zakrztusiła i usmarkała na zielono zdrowym koktajlem, który właśnie popijała.

\- No, fakt. Cas ma rację. - Przyznał wujek całkiem poważnym tonem, podając jej kawałek papierowego ręcznika z rolki. - Przecież się nie zabezpieczamy.

\- Gabe! - krzyknęła ciocia, a z nią dziadziuś Bobby, który akurat wszedł do kuchni i wujcio Rufus, który szedł za nim. Tatuś zachichotał i klasnął radośnie.

\- Kwas foliowy pomaga uchronić przed wadami układu nerwowego. - Pouczył ich bardzo mądrze. - I zwykle jest go trochę za mało w pożywieniu, więc lepiej suplementować. Możesz pogadać o tym z Amy, ale ja brałem go praktycznie cały czas odkąd Misiek się urodził.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na Miśka, jakby to on był sprawcą tego całego zamieszania.

\- Nie moja wina! - powiedział cokolwiek bez sensu, bo przecież nikt go o nic nie oskarżał, i zrejterował do jadalni.

\- To aż tak się wzięliście do roboty? - Dziadziuś spojrzał krzywo na wujka. - Może byście trochę poczekali?

\- Ja się już naczekałem. - Oświadczył wujek stanowczo i starł zielone wąsy znad górnej wargi. Dziadziuś przeniósł wzrok na ciocię, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechnęła się i poszła za Miśkiem do stołu.

\- Zanieś to! - Tatuś wsadził wujkowi w ręce półmisek gorących kiełbasek. - Idźcie stąd! Mam jeszcze omlety do usmażenia!

 

* * *

 

\- Miś, nie. - Tatuś marudził i kręcił głową. - Idźcie sami. Ja sobie tu nastawię... I ogarnę trochę... Poodkurzam... - Rozejrzał się po salonie, pełnym porozrzucanych klocków, lalek, miśków, układanek, kredek i samochodzików. - A potem jak jeszcze będzie czas to bym wziął kąpiel... Hm? - Rozmarzył się. - Wy spędzicie miło czas z tatą, nie będę wam przeszkadzać.

\- Tatuś! - Misiek nie wiedział już jak go przekonać. - Musisz iść i koniec.

\- Nie podoba mi się twój ton.

\- Przepraszam, ale po prostu musisz. - Zmarszczył się surowo. - Zaufaj mi!

\- Miś, nie wiem co uknuliście, ale odpuść sobie. - Tatuś zaczął zbierać zabawki do kosza. - Mam mnóstwo roboty. Zresztą, tata pewnie nie będzie zachwycony.

\- Czemu tak myślisz?

Tatuś zerknął krzywo.

\- Znam go. Misiek, to że się nie dogadujemy, nie znaczy, że wy macie nie spędzać z nim czasu. Tata was kocha. Nie jestem pewien co do wielu rzeczy, ale tego jestem. Kocha was i nie zamierzam wam niczego utrudniać. Wręcz przeciwnie! - Westchnął. - Skorzystam, że was gdzieś zabierze. Koniec dyskusji. Jedźcie sami.

\- Tatuś... - Obejrzał się na Claire, stojącą w kuchni i obserwującą ich z dystansu. Dał jej znak: pomóż!

\- Miś. - Tatuś zaczął tracić cierpliwość. - Nie chcę już o tym gadać.

\- Wujku, ale Marty... - Claire wkroczyła nagle z odsieczą. - Jego rączka nadal jest unieruchomiona a wujek będzie chciał pewnie puszczać z nami latawce i... biegać z chłopakami... Nie będzie mieć głowy do pilnowania Martusia.

Tatuś zrobił minę świadczącą, że przejrzał te podstępy i nie zamierza dać się nabrać.

\- Okay, Martuś i tak jest za mały na takie wycieczki. Może zostać ze mną. - Zdecydował i dodał nieco kwaśno. - Może lepiej. Nie spali się znów na słońcu, jak poprzednio.

\- Będzie mu przykro. - Misiek był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony tym głupim uporem. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, że tatuś ma iść i tyle! Rany! Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie taki twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Czemu tatuś się tak upiera? Jakby specjalnie rzucał kłody pod nogi! A przecież tata szykuje jakąś niespodziankę dla niego. A co jeśli nie da się go namówić?

Niespodzianka się zmarnuje. Tata się wkurzy i zniechęci. Co to dobrego przyniesie?

\- Nie będzie. Zrobimy sobie leżakowanie na trawniku. - Tatuś zdążył pozbierać zabawki i odstawił kosz pod ścianę. - Podlejemy rabatki! O. Dawno nie dbałem o kwiatki, pewnie zarosły chwastami!

\- Wujku! - Wykrzyknęła Claire, bo nawet ona straciła już cierpliwość. - Potem z Miśkiem wypielimy! A ty się ubieraj i chodź, bo wujek Dean zaraz przyjedzie i nie ma czasu!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła po Marty'ego i Grejpa, żeby ich przyszykować do drogi.

Tatuś otworzył usta i spojrzał na najstarszego syna. Pierworodny wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nią.

\- Uch! - burknął z irytacją. - To żadna pomoc! Myślałem, że coś w tym czasie nadgonię.

Ale nikt go nie słuchał, więc powlókł się założyć trampki i sprawdzić, czy dzieciaki są właściwie ubrane oraz przypomnieć im o wizycie w toalecie. Torba z zapasowymi rzeczami, przekąskami i piciem stała gotowa przy drzwiach.

 

* * *

 

Tata podstawił dżip z otwartym bagażnikiem i bez dachu, gdzie wszyscy mogli się wepchnąć, więc nie trzeba było brać dwóch samochodów. Tatuś siedział z nimi z tyłu, pilnując, żeby nikt nie wypadł przez burtę.

Oczywiście tuż przed wyjściem zaczął panikować, że muszą się posmarować filtrami i że mają założyć czapki i wszyscy zaczęli biegać po domu w poszukiwaniu jakichś nakryć głowy, które jak to w takich sytuacjach bywa nagle poznikały z szuflad, szafek i kołków na ubrania, jakby nigdy nie istniały. W końcu jednak udało im się wyjść. Tata miał nieprzeniknioną minę i tylko Misiek zauważył minimalne odprężenie na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że tatuś też wsiada.

Ledwie się przywitali. Od wizyty Petera na ranczu stosunki między nimi były bardzo chłodne. Jim też siedział nadęty, ze swoim nieodłącznym już teraz aparatem zwisającym z szyi, jakby robił wszystkim wielką łaskę swoją obecnością.

Misiek zdziwił się, że tata skierował dżipa na drogę w stronę starego domu. To nie było miejsce, które chętnie odwiedzali. Raczej można było powiedzieć, że wcale go nie odwiedzali. Tatuś tam chodził od czasu do czasu sprzątnąć trochę i położyć kwiaty, ale to nie były miłe wyprawy. Zawsze wracał stamtąd rozstrojony i smutny i ten smutek utrzymywał się potem przez kilka następnych dni. Nikt tego nie lubił.

Jeśli tata wpadł na jakiś idiotyczny pomysł wspólnego zwiedzania ich małego cmentarzyka i zgliszczy, to Misiek nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy! Zaczął się trochę denerwować, czym właściwie jest ta niespodzianka. Co tata miał na myśli? Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł?

Nagle poczuł palce Claire zaciskające się na jego palcach. Patrzyła z takim samym niepokojem i zdziwieniem, pytając niemo, dokąd jadą. Nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć.

\- Dean? - Tatuś wsadził Martusia na kolana Claire a Grejpa przepchnął w stronę Miśka, samemu przełażąc ostrożnie w kierunku siedzenia kierowcy. - Gdzie nas zabierasz?

\- Na halę.

\- Uhm... Może...

\- Siadaj, bo wylecisz! - Tata sięgnął ręką do tyłu i przytrzymał tatusia, kiedy samochód podskoczył na jakimś kamieniu. - Ej, nie wyleć! Siadaj z tyłu!

\- Dean, nie jestem pewien...

\- Siadaj! Pilnuj malców. - Uciął tata i trochę chyba przyspieszył.

Mimo obaw Miśka nie przejeżdżali koło miejsca po starym domu. Tata jakoś tak skręcił bliżej brzegu jeziora, więc mogli zobaczyć to miejsce z pewnej odległości, ale nie minęli go. Nie zatrzymali się tam.

\- No. Wysiadajcie. - Tata zatrzymał dżipa, wyłączył silnik i zaczął ich zsadzać na ziemię. Misiek pomógł najpierw Claire, potem Joy. Rozglądali się dookoła zaciekawieni, ale wokół była tylko zwykła łąka ciągnąca się hen hen we wszystkich kierunkach, wznosząc się łagodnie aż na zbocze odległej góry. Dalej były lasy, które znali a za ich plecami rozpościerało się błękitne lustro jeziora i przybrzeżne chaszcze.

Może Claire miała rację? Będą puszczać latawce? Zrobią sobie piknik?, zastawiał się Misiek z nutą zawodu. Zdawało mu się, że tata wymyśli coś bardziej spektakularnego. Z większym rozmachem...

Tata zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię i wziął torbę spakowaną przez tatusia. Wskazał Miśkowi kilka rulonów koców i zaczął iść przez sięgającą kolan trawę. Okazała się za wysoka do pokonania przez Grejpa, nie mówiąc o Martym, więc tata oddał Miśkowi torbę, kocami podzielili się Claire z Jimem, tata zabrał na ręce Grejpa a tatuś Martusia.

\- To tylko kilkanaście metrów stąd - powiedział uspokajająco tata. - Nie zdążysz się zmęczyć.

\- Poradzę sobie. - Zapewnił go tatuś.

I wtedy zobaczyli coś dziwnego. Część łąki była wykoszona. Długi, szeroki pas. Ale zanim zorientowali się, czemu akurat tylko tamta część a reszta nie, usłyszeli warkot silnika i... podnieśli głowy. Znad lasu leciał... samolot? Samolot. Ale dziwny. Mały. Osłonili oczy daszkami z dłoni i otwarli buzie, bo najwyraźniej samolot zniżał się i... zamierzał... wylądować...?

Tatuś postawił Martusia na ziemi i obejrzał się na tatę. Obaj mieli dziwne miny i obaj pachnieli jakoś inaczej niż zwykle... Nawet Jim na nich spojrzał. Nie było jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad tym. Samolocik już zniżył się na tyle, że mogli zobaczyć przednią szybę i kogoś za sterami a na boku napis: Lucy in the Sky.

\- Nie... - wyszeptał tatuś, ściskając zdrową łapeczkę Martusia. - Niemożliwe.

Awionetka usiadła na ziemi, podskoczyła, usiadła znów i potoczyła się po skoszonym pasie w ich kierunku, wytracając prędkość.

\- Niemożliwe... - powtarzał tatuś, nie odrywając okrągłych, wielkich, zdziwionych oczu od hamującej maszyny.

W końcu samolocik się zatrzymał zupełnie. Silnik zgasł, otworzyły się owalne drzwiczki i po małych i chyba dość niewygodnych schodkach zeskoczył jakiś facet.

\- Jamie! JAMIE! - wrzasnął tatuś z całych sił, puścił Marty'ego i pognał przez zaimprowizowany pas startowy. - JAMIE! JAMIE!

\- Cas! - Roześmiał się pilot, rozkładając ramiona, w które tatuś wpadł z impetem, omal go przewracając. - Co za gorące powitanie! Gdybym wiedział, przyleciałbym wcześniej! Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś nic z naszej lekcji? Chcesz sobie odświeżyć pamięć?

Misiek literalnie nie potrafił pozbierać myśli. Wszyscy, Claire, Jim, Joy, Grejp i Marty stali na skraju zupełnie nieruchomo, gdy tatuś im pomachał, założył jakąś kamizelkę z plecakiem (Misiek domyślił się, że to awaryjny spadochron) i wsiadł z tym... jak mu tam? Jamiem... Najwyraźniej zamierzając... polecieć?

POLECIEĆ?

P O L E C I E Ć?

TATUŚ BĘDZIE LECIAŁ AWIONETKĄ?

Tata ogarnął ich ramionami i przycisnął do siebie. Pachniał radością a na twarzy miał najszerszy, najszczęśliwszy ze swoich uśmiechów. Misiek tego nie wiedział, ale w kieszeni miał jeszcze jedną niespodziankę: małe puzderko wyłożone aksamitem a w nim śliczny pierścionek z brylantem. Nie zaręczynowy.

 

 

Ale równie ważny. A może nawet - w ich sytuacji - ważniejszy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy in the sky with diamonds to jedna z bardziej znanych piosenek Beatlesów, a skoro Cas lubi Beatlesów, to nie miałam innego wyjścia niż wkomponować ją w opowiadanie :) Chyba pasuje?
> 
> Z ogromną przyjemnością czytam Wasze komentarze i te krótkie i te dłuższe i cieszy mnie, że każda z Was zwraca uwagę na różne sprawy. Wasze dyskusje i deklaracje, czy jesteście Team!Cas czy Team!Dean, a nawet Team!Peter bardzo mnie cieszą. W tej historii nie ma jedynie słusznej opcji, nie tylko jedna strona ma rację :) Nic nie jest czarno-białe. Jak w życiu! :D  
> Mam nadzieję, że niespodzianka spodobała się Wam tak samo jak omedze! Jednak czy to wystarczy, aby Dean odzyskał trochę cieplejszych uczuć i zwiększył swoje szanse? 
> 
> :)


	203. WTEDY I ZAWSZE

Jim zachował na tyle czujności, żeby zdążyć zrobić zdjęcie lecącej awionetki i potem tatusia, gdy wysiadał niemal tanecznym krokiem, cały w uśmiechach. Szczeniaczki rzuciły się do niego przez trawę, żeby się wyściskać i zasypać go gradem pytań, głównie o to jak było, jak się leciało i czy fajnie? Na to tatuś odpowiedział, że strasznie fajnie i że jeśli chcą, to też się mogą przelecieć i natychmiast zaczęła się walka o to, kto pierwszy wsiądzie do środka. Tata statecznie podszedł dźwigając Martusia na ręku i z Grejpem podskakującym wokół jego nóg.

\- Hej! Dzieciaki! - Jamie zaklaskał i kazał im wysiąść. - Polecimy, ale najpierw małe przeszkolenie pasażerskie. Okay?

\- Okay!

\- Po pierwsze: jestem pilotem. To oznacza, że w samolocie rządzę ja i nikt inny. I musicie natychmiast wykonywać wszystkie moje polecenia. Zgoda?

\- ZGODA!

\- Po drugie: każde z was dostanie spadochron. To nie jest standardowa procedura, ale wasz tata bardzo się o was troszczy i poprosił o komplet dla każdego. Zaraz wam pokażę jak to działa. Uwaga, obserwujcie uważnie... - Zaczął im wyjaśniać a Cas podszedł do Deana. Jaśniał jak gwiazda.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- Sprowadziłeś go specjalnie? - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i podziwem. - Naprawdę... Dziękuję. Bardzo... Naprawdę bardzo... Och, naprawdę doceniam.

Dotknął jego ręki i jakoś tak się przysunął i wspiął na palce, że Dean przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że go pocałuje, ale Cas ostatecznie się nie zdecydował, może nawet w ogóle nie miał takiego zamiaru i chciał go tylko uściskać?

\- Wspaniała niespodzianka... - Westchnął. - Jejku! To _dlatego_ Misiek tak mnie ciągnął! Strasznie mi się nie chciało z wami jechać. - Przyznał się szczerze. - Wiesz, planowałem coś porobić w domu, posprzątać... Poza tym myślałem, że... - Urwał i się trochę zaczerwienił.

\- Że?

\- Że... No... Bo... Nie wiem. Po prostu myślałem, że lepiej, żebym nie przeszkadzał. W zabawie... - Wybrnął, jąkając się i odwracając wzrok. Położył dłoń na skrzydle i przymknął powieki, przypominając sobie wrażenie latania.

\- Nie przeszkadzałbyś. - Dean poprawił Martusia na ręku i cmoknął go w policzek. - Cas? Ja... chciałbym jeszcze...

Sięgnął do kieszeni, ale Jamie właśnie skończył swoje krótkie szkolenie i dzieciaki już ze spadochronami na plecach zaczęły znów się przepychać przy wejściu do awionetki i bić o miejsca. Ale Jamie powiedział, że muszą zdecydować, kto leci pierwszy, bo wolne miejsca są tylko dwa. Wybuchła oczywiście kłótnia, komu się bardziej należy, póki Cas nie rozsądził, że najpierw poleci Jim z Joy, a Misiek z Claire po nich.

Dean obrócił w palcach aksamitne pudełeczko. Schował je z powrotem, zagarnął Grejpa i odsunęli się na bezpieczną odległość, gdy awionetka zaczęła startować. Claire z Miśkiem stanęli kilka kroków od krawędzi pasa, gapiąc się na maszynę jak w hipnotycznym transie. Dean udał, że nie widzi, jak Misiek staje tak, żeby osłonić Claire przed podmuchem a Claire przyciska policzek do jego ramienia. Tych dwoje najwyraźniej miało się ku sobie i Dean zanotował w pamięci, żeby pogadać z synem o sprawach damsko-męskich i alfo-omegowych, chociaż jakoś ostatnio nie czuł się takim ekspertem jak niegdyś.

Wszystko się pokomplikowało.

Dzieciaki porosły...

Cas się usamodzielnił...

Dean miewał chwile zwątpienia. Czy jeszcze jest im w ogóle potrzebny? Może nie warto się tak starać? Może nie ma o co...

\- Pomóżcie mi rozłożyć koce. - Postawił najmłodszą dwójkę na trawie i sięgnął po rulony. - Grejp, weźmiesz ten koniec? Trzymaj mocno. Martuś, weź ten róg i idź tam, jeszcze... jeszcze... no, jeszcze kilka kroków, śmiało. Jeszcze kilka kroczków, nie bój się. Dobrze. Teraz połóż na trawie. Tak, dokładnie tak. Nie, nie zabieraj z powrotem! Niech leży. Chodź na kocyk. Siadaj, zobaczymy czy mamy jakieś picie... Chcecie pić?

\- Ciasteczka są? - Grejp zanurkował do torby w poszukiwaniu słodkości.

\- Ciasieka? A Kólik jeś? - Marty też zaczął przewracać wszystko i wywalać.

\- Ej! Nie róbcie bałaganu! Czekaj, bo rozgnieciesz kanapki! Czekaj, rany, zostaw to... - Dean ratował po kolei przedmioty wywalane przez Grejpa, które obaj pracowicie deptali i brudzili wszystko wokół. - Grejpfrut! Zachowuj się grzecznie! Zobacz, Marty cię naśladuje i może byś mu pokazywał, jak się należy zachowywać a nie jak nie należy? - Odwołał się do poczucia dumy starszego brata.

\- Nie ma ciastek! Nie ma ciastek! - Maluch wrzasnął w odpowiedzi z wielką pretensją. - Nie ma!

\- Do dupy. - Skomentował srebrzystym głosikiem Martuś, przypominając sobie ulubiony zwrot braciszka.

\- Martin! - Dean podniósł ton gniewnie i karcąco i malec najpierw drgnął a za chwilę się rozryczał ze strachu. - Grejp, widzisz co narobiłeś?!

\- Co? Nic nie mówiłem... - Obronił się cwany wilczek i wziął się pod boki. - To ty nakrzyczałeś i się rozryczał. Nie wiesz, że na niego nie można krzyczeć?

\- Ja?! Ja... - Dean zamrugał, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć na taką bezczelność. Przygarnął dwulatka, próbując go uspokoić, jednocześnie gapiąc się na starszaka, szukając jakiejś mądrej reprymendy. - Nie możesz go uczyć brzydkich wyrazów. Grejp, żaden z was nie może przeklinać, już ci mówiłem.

\- Ale to on przeklina! Czemu na mnie krzyczysz?

\- Bo ty go nauczyłeś!

\- Nieprawda! Ja nie przeklinam! To on przeklina! A ty na mnie krzyczysz, a tatuś mówi, że u nas się nie krzyczy! Powiem tatusiowi i da ci karę!

\- Sam dam ci karę! Za przeklinanie! - wrzasnął Dean, tracąc reszki cierpliwości i zwrócił się do Marty'ego. - Przestań wyć! Drzesz się, jakby cię ktoś ze skóry obdzierał! Czemu? No, dzieje się krzywda?

\- Przestań na niego krzyczeć! - Grejp wstał i zacisnął piątki. - Nie możesz na niego krzyczeć! Bo cię ugryzę!

Dean wybałuszył na niego oczy a potem się roześmiał.

\- Grejp! Grejp! Ty mówisz er! Mówisz _ER_! Już nie seplenisz! Mówisz _ER_! - Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby maluch przybił mu piątkę. - Zauważyłeś? Nie seplenisz!

\- Nie? - Zdziwił się i testowo zaczął wymawiać różne wyrazy. - Raki? Rower? Krrruche herrrbatniki? Kurrr...

\- Grejp!

\- ...rrczak... No. Mówię er.

\- Brawo. Super. - Ucieszył się i pocałował malca w czoło. - Dam ci potem dziesięć dolców. Bo teraz nie mam przy sobie. Coś sobie kupisz w sklepie Meg. Tylko już nie mów brzydkich wyrazów. Okay?

\- Okay. Rrrrr... - Grejp usiadł na kocu, bawiąc się nową umiejętnością. - Rrrr... Rower! Rower! Rrraki!

- Rower! Raki! - Dean pogłaskał Martusia po plecach i posadził go wygodniej na swoich kolanach. - Kiciu, nie płacz. Nie płacz, przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Przepraszam. Nie płacz już. Patrz jak Grejpfrut ładnie mówi! Może też spróbujesz? Powiedz... Hm... Królik? Powiesz: królik? Co? Spróbujesz?

\- Krrrrólik! - Wtrącił Grejpfrut z przechwałką w głosie. - Nie potrafisz. Jesteś za mały. Ty seplenisz a ja nie.

\- Królik - powiedział cichutko Marty i wzruszył ramionkami, jakby od zawsze posiadł tę sztukę. - Królik.

\- Ty też? Też nie seplenisz? To czemu nie mówiłeś _er_ wcześniej?

\- Bo on nie mówił. - Marty wskazał paluszkiem na brata i schował nos w fałdy koszuli Deana, wyraźnie zawstydzony i rozemocjonowany, szukając bezpiecznego schronienia.

 _Dzieci_ , pomyślał Dean. _Kto za nimi trafi?_

 

* * *

 

Wszyscy włożyli słuchawki z mikrofonem, żeby móc się dobrze słyszeć mimo warkotu silnika. Pozapinali pasy i wyglądali przez okienka, które wcale nie były mniejsze niż w tych wielkich samolotach pasażerskich, którymi od czasu do czasu latali. Przeciwnie, mimo, że kabina była bardzo mała wszystko było wyraźniej widać, lepiej niż w Boeingu!

Jim i Joy byli tak podekscytowani, że nie mogli usiedzieć, a kiedy Jamie powiedział im przez słuchawki, że teraz tatuś przejął ster i sam pilotuje to prawie wyskoczyli z foteli z emocji, żeby zobaczyć! Tatuś pilotował samolot! TATUŚ PILOTOWAŁ SAMOLOT!

Rany, Jim aż się spocił z wrażenia a Joy podskakiwała (na tyle, na ile pozwalały im pasy), krzycząc: ja też mogę? Ja też mogę?

Jamie śmiał się i mówił, że najwyraźniej tatuś ma latanie w genach i oni to po nim odziedziczyli i że jak Joy trochę podrośnie to oczywiście koniecznie powinna uczyć się pilotażu. To było najfajniejsze dwadzieścia minut tego dnia, a nawet mogło konkurować z tymi czterema dniami w Disneylandzie! Jim zrobił kilka zdjęć kabiny, Joy, Jamiego i oczywiście tatusia, chociaż wiedział, że nie będą zbyt dobre, bo za bardzo nimi trzęsło i tatusia widział tylko kawałek ramienia i tył głowy, ale i tak było warto, bo zamierzał pokazać je wujkowi Gabe'owi i dziadziusiom i cioci Jody i wszystkim, żeby zobaczyli, jaki tatuś jest super!

Bo był najbardziej supertatusiem ze wszystkich! Bez dwóch zdań! Pisał książki! Uratował ich w lesie! Zbudował dom! Pilotował samolot! Jim podejrzewał, że tatuś umie jeszcze więcej rzeczy, tylko o nich nie mówi a oni nawet nie wiedzą, o co mogą zapytać! O samolocie nie wiedzieli! Rany! Tyle emocji!

Aż się nie chciało wracać na ziemię...

Ale niestety Jamie zarządził powrót, bo na pewno Misiek i Claire też już strasznie chcieli polecieć. Jimmy rozumiał... Nie podobało mu się to, ale rozumiał.

Na dole szybko się zamienili miejscami i Jim z Joy niechętnie poszli na koce. Obserwować samolot też było całkiem fajnie, ale nie aż tak jak siedzieć w środku!

Pół godziny później wszyscy już siedzieli na ziemi, wśród pachnącej trawy, popijając wodę, jedząc kanapki i dzieląc się wrażeniami. Jamie opowiadał o swojej pracy pilota i instruktora. Znał mnóstwo śmiesznych historyjek o swoich kolegach pilotach i ludziach, którzy uczyli się latać. Tatuś leżał na brzuchu, z brodą podpartą na dłoniach i słuchał z uśmiechem, jakiś taki jakby... rozmarzony i... wzruszony. Jim zrobił każdemu po kilka zdjęć przy samolocie i za sterami (ale z wyłączonym silnikiem), na pamiątkę. I jeszcze zrobili sobie wspólne zdjęcie z Jamiem. I z tatą.

Ostatecznie - Jim łaskawie przyznał - tata wpadł na ten pomysł, żeby sprowadzić samolot i zrobić im wszystkim taką niespodziankę.

I już, już nawet był skłonny się do taty uśmiechnąć, gdy tata poprosił, żeby wszyscy na chwilę umilkli, bo chciałby coś powiedzieć.

\- Cas?

Tatuś podniósł głowę i widząc poważną minę taty usiadł.

O, ho! Szykuje się coś!

Jim wymienił spojrzenia z resztą rodzeństwa.

\- Chciałbym... Trzy lata temu... - Tata chrząknął. - Trzy lata temu... Byliśmy w Londynie i też wtedy... Leciałeś... - Przypomniał. Tatuś zmarszczył brwi, czekając na dalszy ciąg. - I... Byliśmy wtedy... Dałem ci wtedy... Dałem ci wtedy obrączkę i...

\- Dean. - Tatuś chciał mu przerwać, ale tata już wyjął pudełeczko, otworzył i pokazał błyszczącą zawartość. Jim usłyszał westchnienia dziewczyn i krótkie: och!, które wyrwało się Miśkowi.

\- ...chciałbym ci to dać na pamiątkę tego dnia. Dzisiejszego dnia. Żebyśmy wszyscy go pamiętali. - Dokończył, wyjmując pierścionek i podając tatusiowi. - Żebyśmy pamiętali, że potrafimy jeszcze być szczęśliwi i że wciąż jesteśmy rodziną.

\- Do licha! - Zaklął Jamie i klepnął się po udach.

\- Tatuś! Weź! Tatuś weź! - Zaczęła piszczeć Joy a Claire klaskała i powtarzała:

\- Wujku! Wujku!

\- Dean... - Tatuś się wahał i odrobinę skrzywił.

\- To nie są zaręczyny! - Tata podniósł obie dłonie obronnie. - Ani nic takiego. To tylko prezent, na pamiątkę! Zobacz, jaki malutki jest ten kamyk. Maluteńki. Kosztował tylko osiemnaście tysięcy. - Zapewnił tata, Jamie gwizdnął a tatuś się roześmiał.

\- To nie zaręczyny? - Upewnił się i sięgnął, żeby przymierzyć.

\- To tylko maleńka latareczka. Żaden żyrandol. - Tata powiedział całkiem niezrozumiale, chociaż tatuś chyba zrozumiał ten dziwny żart, bo się jeszcze bardziej roześmiał, nałożył pierścionek i pokazał wszystkim.

\- Nic dla ciebie nie mam. - Stropił się na moment. - Ale jak chcesz, to ci potem upiekę czekoladowe muffiny. Z rumem.

\- Okay. Brzmi super! - Ucieszył się ojciec.

\- Superrr! - Wykrzyknął Grejpfrut i wszyscy zaczęli mu gratulować, że już nie sepleni i pierścionek zszedł zupełnie na drugi plan.

Ale został na palcu.

Tamtego popołudnia. I następnego dnia. I następnego tygodnia...

Cas zdjął go pierwszego wieczoru do mycia i położył na nocnym stoliku koło łóżka. Nie zamierzał go nosić, chociaż ten pierścionek był w o wiele lepszym guście niż ich zaręczynowy. Zdecydowanie skromniejszy, z niewielkim kamieniem (chociaż nie aż tak małym jak go reklamował Dean) wtopionym w prostą obrączkę. Z daleka wyglądał całkiem niepozornie, bez żadnych grawerunków i "koszyczków" z plecionki, reliefów i...

Cas podniósł go do oczu i przyjrzał się wewnętrznej powierzchni obręczy. Co to za... zadrapania? Brud? Wsunął palce pod klosz lampy i westchnął. Ach. Napis. Pokręcił głową. Alfa! Zawsze znajdzie sposób... Jeszcze raz, powolutku przeczytał sekretną wiadomość, tylko dla niego. Tylko dla nich obu.

_wtedy i zawsze_

To nic nie zmieniało. Przynajmniej nie w oczach omegi. Te drzwi były już zamknięte. Londyn, ślub i miłość zostały w przeszłości, jak zdjęcia w albumie. Wspomnienia mogły przywracać im blady cień tamtych emocji, Cas się nie wypierał, że coś zatrzepotało mu w piersiach na widok awionetki... Jakby znów był tam, jakby znów przeżywał tamten dzień, tamten moment, kiedy byli tacy szczęśliwi, kiedy Dean go tak uszczęśliwił i to zdawało się nie mieć końca, miało nigdy się nie skończyć...

Ale czy Dean naprawdę uważał, że awionetką i pierścionkiem kupi go sobie? Czy drogie prezenty miały mu pomóc odzyskać coś, co stracił dawno temu?

Miłość...

Zaufanie...

Poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Cas kiedyś myślał, że Dean jest jak filar, na którym wspiera się całe ich życie. Jak rusztowanie domu, jak fundament, twardy i mocny, nie do zburzenia. Trwałe oparcie w najcięższych chwilach. Mur, który osłoni przed całym złem; przewodnik, który wytycza im obu szlak; lampa, która oświetla ciemności i niesie pociechę. Ale przez najgorsze rzeczy Cas musiał przejść sam, przez największy mrok, pozbawiony ochrony i opieki. Dean zawsze obawiał się, żeby Cas nie był zbyt samodzielny, zabraniał mu i utrudniał zdobycie doświadczenia i nauczenia się jak to jest radzić sobie z trudnościami. Ciągle powtarzał, że jedyne, co Cas musi to poddać się jego przywództwu, wykonywać polecenia i ufać, a całą resztą zajmie się alfa i wataha.

Śmierć dzieci i Ellen wrzuciła go we wzburzone wody i Cas omal utonął, nie umiejąc sobie poradzić z nawałnicą problemów i nieszczęść. Nie utonął, ale to żadna zasługa alfy.

Jednak nie odłożył pierścionka do szuflady (szkatułki na biżuterię nie posiadał, bo poza obrączką i pierścionkiem zaręczynowym niczego innego nie miał). Sam nie wiedział, czemu.

Czemu robiło mu się odrobinę cieplej, gdy myślał o tych dwóch słowach: _wtedy... zawsze..._

 

* * *

 

Życie nie składa się tylko z pikników, randek, Disneylandów, zaręczyn i latania awionetkami na improwizowanym pasie startowym. Cas musiał wrócić do swoich codziennych obowiązków, w tym nie tylko prania i sprzątania, gotowania i zajmowania się maluchami, ale też zajmowania się fundacją i schroniskiem. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie odwiedzał Jane i nie pomagał w jej aklimatyzacji, chociaż miał pewność, że Adam i reszta omeg na pewno się o nią i Westa zatroszczyli. Postanowił to nadrobić, upiekł wieczorem mnóstwo babeczek w różnych smakach, zatrudniając Martusia i Grejpfruta do wycinania foremkami ciasteczek z rozwałkowanych placków.

Grejp uwielbiał wszelkiego rodzaju przekąski i słodycze, ale nie bawiło go kucharzenie i szybko znalazł sobie inne zajęcia (czerwony traktor nadal wygrywał z innymi zabawkami, chociaż Dean się postarał i podarował mu koparkę, ambulans i czołg, wszystkie sterowane radiem), natomiast Marty z upodobaniem kręcił się wokół niskiego stoliczka, wałkując, lepiąc i odciskając kształty, mamrotał przy tym jakieś opowieści i co kilka minut podawał filiżankę Panu Królikowi, siedzącemu opodal na plastikowym krzesełku.

Cas przypomniał sobie jak się złościł na siebie, że Mary urodziła się omegą, przewidując mnóstwo kłopotów i bojąc się, że Dean ją odrzuci, jako gorsze dziecko. Omegi nigdy nie były traktowane jako legalne potomstwo, ich status zależał od dobrej woli lidera watahy i doświadczył osobiście zbyt wiele cierpień w dzieciństwie, żeby się nie martwić. Z Martusiem nie miał podobnych obaw. Wiedział, że potrafi mu zapewnić oparcie i byt niezależnie od jakiegokolwiek alfy. Nawet ostatnie wypadki potwierdziły, że nie potrzebowali Deana, żeby przetrwać. Niepotrzebnie wpadł w histerię. Peter uprzytomnił mu to, co dotąd mu umykało, na co może był ślepy: miał wokół nie tylko watahę, gotową ich bronić, ale również omegi ze schroniska, mieszkańców miasteczka, Jody, Franka... 

I Petera we własnej osobie.

Może nie był alfą, ale nie był też bezużyteczny.

Sam też nie był bezużyteczny. I obserwując Martusia, tak troskliwego wobec swoich misiów i lalek rozumiał, że ten szczeniaczek wyrośnie kiedyś na wspaniałego wilczka, nie potrzebującego osłony alfy, żeby sobie radzić. _Wszystkiego cię nauczę_ , obiecał mu w myślach. _Będziesz mógł prowadzić takie życie, jakie sobie wybierzesz. I będziesz szczęśliwy._

\- Pać! Pać, ciasieko! - Poinformował maluch dumnie, podnosząc w łapkach cienki kawałek ciasta w kształcie słonia. - Śłoń!

\- Słoń? Jak już się pięknie upiecze, to pomalujemy mu trąbę lukrem. I zrobimy oczka z cukrowych groszków. - Pokazał koszyczek mazaków i różnokolorowe drażetki do ozdób. - Wezmę go tu na blachę i zaraz wstawię do piekarnika.

\- Piekalnik!

\- Piekarnik. - Poprawił. - Wiem, że umiesz mówić _er_. Umiesz powiedzieć: królik.

\- Królik! - zawołał szczęśliwy szczeniaczek.

\- Piekarnik...

\- Piekalnik!

Cas prychnął z rozbawieniem. Pokrętna logika szczeniaczków nieraz go zadziwiała. Skoro Martuś umiał powiedzieć _królik_ , to czemu seplenił przy _piekarniku_? Tego nie wiadomo i Cas nie zamierzał się złościć. Pocałował go w czoło i dał kolejny rozwałkowany placek do wycinania.

 

* * *

 

Sierpień mijał dzień za dniem. Emocje opadały, obecność Deana przestała wzbudzać sensację w miasteczku, dzieci wykorzystywały ostatnie chwile wakacji, Peter nie pojawiał się od tamtej awantury z obcym alfą i nie psuł nikomu krwi swoim widokiem (przez _nikomu_ Dean rozumiał siebie). Przynajmniej tyle, bo oczywiście Cas był zbyt rozweselony, żeby nie podejrzewać, że utrzymują kontakt. Dean kilkukrotnie chciał poprosić Asha o dostęp do jego kont mailowych i czatów. Jedynie co go powstrzymywało to lęk, że dowie się z nich więcej, niż by chciał a wciąż karmił się nadzieją, że nie wszystko stracone.

Może ta nadzieja nie miała solidnych podstaw, ale nie chciał się poddać. Nie potrafił. To nie leżało w jego naturze. Wypracowywał sobie rutynę, rytm godzin, dzielonych na pracę, sprawy watahy i spotkania z dziećmi. Zadomawiał się i czuł, że już nikt nie kwestionuje jego obecności. Ani Jody, ani Frank (chociaż wciąż na jego widok pluł pod nogi z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem i pogardą). Na pewno nikt z watahy. Bobby znów zaczął się usuwać na tylne siedzenie, nadal trzymając rękę na pulsie i sprawdzając decyzje młodszego alfy, ale wyraźnie oddawał mu zarządzanie rodziną kawałek po kawałku i z coraz większym zaufaniem.

Co nie znaczy, że w jego życiu zapanowała wreszcie sielanka... Wciąż to, czego pragnął było niedostępne i wymykało się z rąk mimo wszelkich wysiłków i zachodów. Miał wrażenie mozolnego posuwania się i na dwa kroki do przodu, jeden go cofał. Jim wciąż był obrażony i unikał go jak ognia. Misiek lubił wspólne wyprawy i wyraźnie dążył do ocieplenia relacji, ale kiedy Dean chciał mu udzielić kilku rad i ostrzeżeń odnośnie Claire (i nie tylko) jasno dał do zrozumienia, żeby Dean darował sobie protekcjonalny ton i rodzicielskie zagrywki. Na to widocznie jeszcze było za wcześnie.

Dean musiał wykazywać się cierpliwością, a to nigdy nie była cnota, którą mógł się poszczycić na długiej liście swoich zalet.

Dziś jeszcze mniej niż kiedyś. Jechał do tartaku, popijając kawę z kubka termicznego i planując sobie dzień (w planach uwzględniał wizytę na placu budowy, która niestety posuwała się bardzo sprawnie i Barlow odgrażał się, że dom będzie gotów do zamieszkania pod koniec września), gdy zadzwoniła komórka. Nie bardzo chciał odbierać, pół nocy męczył się bezsennie, a kiedy już udało mu się zasnąć, to śnił o omedze, gonił go w ciemnym lesie, cholerny Cas kluczy i znikał, zostawiając za sobą tylko uwodzicielską woń feromonów i gorączki, przez co alfa obudził się zmęczony, sfrustrowany i niezaspokojony i nawet pracowite dziesięć minut pod gorącym prysznicem nie przyniosło ulgi.

Powiedzmy, że wstał lewą nogą i to było raczej łagodne podsumowanie jego aktualnego humoru.

\- Co znowu? Wyjechałem kwadrans temu, nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć przy śniadaniu? - warknął z irytacją do Sama, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się odstawić kubek bezpiecznie na fotel pasażera i odebrać za drugim podejściem. - Nie odbierałem, bo jadę. Nie możesz poczekać?

\- Jane urodziła. - Sam poinformował sucho, jakby Dean wiedział kto to Jane i jakby to go w ogóle obchodziło. - Nad ranem.

\- I?

\- Szczeniaczek był martwy.

\- Och, no... - Zrobił błyskawiczny przegląd członków watahy i bliższych znajomych, żeby zidentyfikować o kogo może chodzić. Żona Gartha? Nie,ma na imię Betty. Może to dziewczyna Walta? Urywa się do niej na weekendy... Ale chyba spotykają się dopiero od dwóch miesięcy, więc chyba za wcześnie na rodzenie...? - Hm. Przykro mi.

\- Nie wiesz, o kim mówię? - Odgadł Sam, bo znał brata jak zły szeląg i potrafił rozpoznać ten ton fałszywego współczucia, ledwie kryjący ostentacyjną obojętność wobec dramatów, które naprawdę go nie obchodzą.

\- A powinienem?

\- Rany, Dean... Odrobina empatii? - Podpowiedział zniecierpliwiony.

\- Wyślij jej w moim imieniu bukiet.

\- Nie jestem twoim chłopcem na posyłki! - Wkurzył się.

\- To po co dzwonisz?! - Też się wkurzył.

\- Właśnie nie wiem! Może dlatego, że Cas z nią jest, w schronisku! I może akurat on nie jest najlepszą osobą do udzielania jej teraz wsparcia?! - wrzasnął Sam i rozłączył się tak gwałtownie, że Dean nie zdążył nic na to odpowiedzieć.

Powoli zjechał na pobocze i zatrzymał wóz. Wybrał oddzwonienie i po chwili usłyszał szorstkie: no?

\- W schronisku? To jedna z omeg?

\- Tak.

\- Ta, co przyjechała niedawno? Ze szczeniakiem w wieku Marty'ego?

\- Z miesiąc temu. Tak. - Sammy odrobinę odtajał. - Amy jest z nimi, ale nie ma nic do roboty. Siódmy miesiąc... Podobno okręcił się pępowiną.

Dean westchnął.

\- Cas jest bardzo dzielny. Zaczął organizować pogrzeb i...

\- Jest na krawędzi załamania? - Przerwał mu oschle, chcąc przejść do rzeczy. Sammy czasem miał skłonność do wypowiadania się zbyt ostrożnie i z dużym polem do interpretacji. Cholerny prawnik.

\- Martwy szczeniaczek, Dean - szepnął Sam i to było wszystko, co Dean potrzebował wiedzieć. Wykręcił i wcisnął gaz do dechy, kierując się do schroniska.

  

 


	204. ACHERONT

Amy podała Jane kroplówkę i środek uspokajający. Kręciła się jeszcze po jej pokoju, cicho konsultując się telefonicznie z Jessie i Dean szybko się stamtąd zabrał. Nie chciał przeszkadzać i niepotrzebnie dodatkowo denerwować biednej omegi. Część mieszkańców schroniska zbiła się w stadko na dole w salonie, próbując znaleźć siłę i pocieszenie w grupie. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, zbyt przejęci i jeszcze trochę wystraszeni gwałtownym przebiegiem wypadków, zakończonych tak dramatycznie narodzinami martwego szczeniaczka.

Adam zreferował alfie wydarzenia, starając się podać tylko suche fakty. Znał Deana od lat i nie czuł przed nim takiego lęku, jak reszta rezydentów. Większość z nich przeraził nagły przyjazd obcego alfy i wszczęły alarm. Tylko szybka reakcja Amy i Adama powstrzymała wybuch powszechnej paniki. Obserwowały ich podejrzliwie, jedna z dziewczyn poszła do kuchni uprzedzić Casa a kiedy Dean się tam skierował, kilka osób zastawiło mu drogę. Ich lojalność zwracała uwagę, ale Dean nie był w nastroju i warknął, żeby odstąpili. Adam kazał im wracać do salonu i zająć się Westem. Miał posłuch, chociaż tym razem omegi wycofały się niechętnie.

Poza Adamem Dean nie rozpoznawał żadnych twarzy i nie dbał o to. W razie sprzeciwu potrafiłby pokazać im, gdzie ich miejsce. Nie palił się do tego, ale przedkładał Casa ponad wszystko a one z tą całą swoją, dość żałosną brawurą nie zdołałyby go powstrzymać. Adam odprowadził go spojrzeniem ciężkim od ponurych myśli.

Kuchnia w schronisku była jasna i wesoła. Na parapetach i półkach stały doniczki z ziołami, wszędzie wisiały warkocze czosnków, cebule i czerwone papryki. W koszu wymoszczonym lnianą serwetą leżały bochny chleba, bułki i rogale. Wszędzie było pełno skrzyneczek i słojów z makaronami, płatkami owsianymi i kukurydzianymi, suszonymi i kandyzowanymi owocami, mąkami, cukrem, herbatami, kawą i oczywiście ciasteczkami... Sprawiało to wrażenie nieporządku, ale jednocześnie nadawało wnętrzu przytulności. Dean nie raz podczas wizyt (w czasach, kiedy przyjeżdżał tu z omegą) widywał kuchnię pełną omeg, jakby to było ich ulubione miejsce spotkań. Wyraźnie przedkładały ją nad salon, jadalnię i nawet własne pokoje. Nawet jeśli nie dla wszystkich starczało krzeseł, zbierały się tu i dyskutowały, gotowały wspólnie, jadły, żartowały i płakały...

Cas nie musiał mu tłumaczyć, dlaczego akurat przebywanie w kuchni wydawało im się tak naturalne i kojące. Dean też lubił to miejsce w domu. Pełne głodnych wilków, rozrabiających dzieci, smakowitych woni jedzenia... To tu toczyło się życie. Najszczęśliwszy bywał w ich sypialni, tam należeli do siebie w wymiarze niedostępnym nikomu innemu, ale to kuchenny stół był ośrodkiem ich świata, do którego biegły drogi wszystkich członków rodziny.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Dochodziła dziewiąta i każdego innego dnia trwałoby tu hałaśliwe, wesołe śniadanie z mlekiem kipiącym z rondla i bulgoczącym wrzątkiem w czajniku. Z bekonem skwierczącym na patelni. Z jajecznicą, tostami i miską narwanych wczoraj porzeczek. Słońce wlewało się przez otwarte okna, kozy beczały w swojej zagrodzie, kot przybłęda siedział na parapecie i gapił się na nich przymrużonymi oczami.

Cas stał przy stole, na którym rozłożono ceratę. Obok stała mała, plastikowa miska pachnąca mydlinami. Dean wiedział, że woda już dawno wystygła. Wilgotny ręczniczek, jeden z tych najmniejszych, używany do rąk, zwieszał się z krawędzi. Dean odetchnął powoli i zbliżył się do stołu.

\- Jest taki maluteńki... - Cas nie podniósł oczu, żeby się upewnić kto nadchodzi. Nie musiał. Zapach alfy zaanonsował go już dawno, kiedy tylko wysiadł z wozu i skierował swe kroki do schroniska. A może to ten irytujący warkot silnika? Tylko Impala tak hałasowała, ze wszystkich ich samochodów.

Ze wszystkich samochodów watahy. Czy Impala jeszcze należała do watahy?, przemknęło mu przez głowę zupełnie nieistotne pytanie. Tylko, jeśli Dean należał a tego Cas nie był pewien i nie miał teraz chęci by to roztrząsać. Teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

\- Taki maluteńki. Kruszynka. - Powtórzył, przyglądając się drobnemu ciałku, leżącemu w gniazdku z kocyka i pieluszek.

Dean stanął po drugiej stronie blatu. Szczeniaczek wyglądał jakby spał, ale jego skóra miała ten niebieskawy, niepokojący odcień i w dotyku był zupełnie chłodny, jak jedna z lalek, którymi Martuś tak chętnie się bawił.

\- Marty też urodził się w siódmym miesiącu - szepnął Cas. - Chyba był nawet mniejszy... Tak, wydaje mi się, że był odrobinę mniejszy. Mógłbym go zważyć, ale...

Urwał.

Dean nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jak pomóc. Przecież dla tego malca nic już nie można było zrobić. Czemu Cas się nad nim tak nachyla, tak pilnie go studiuje? Cóż z tego przyjdzie? Czemu wraca wspomnieniami do Marty'ego? Alfa nie był zabobonny, ale poczuł się nieswojo, gdy Cas zaczął porównywać ich żywego chłopczyka do tej martwej istoty. Martuś był przecież zupełnie inny! Ciepły, rumiany, pachnący jak biszkopty i ciastka maślane, z dołeczkami w policzkach i roziskrzonymi oczami, cudowny, _żywy_ mały chłopczyk!

Porównanie go do tego... zimnego, nieruchomego... truchełka...

Dean aż się wzdrygnął.

\- Cas? - Zaskrzeczał, odchrząknął i ponownie zawołał omegę. Chciałby go zabrać, wsadzić do samochodu i wywieźć ze schroniska, do domu. Chciał go zagonić do ucierania ciasta i uczenia chłopców wierszyków i piosenek. Żeby tańczył z nimi i sztorcował starszych za wyjadanie bakalii i pchanie brudnych paluchów do miski z kremem. Tym się powinien zajmować, zamiast stać tu nad martwym szczeniaczkiem, zastanawiając się, w co go ubrać, bo wszystkie ubranka, które przywiózł ze sobą okazały się za duże.

Ubranka po Martusiu. Jeszcze nie uprane, nie odświeżone po tym, jak Martuś z nich wyrósł i wylądowały w kartonie, gdzie przeleżały ponad półtora roku... Czekając... na nowego szczeniaczka?

I teraz miały posłużyć tej nieszczęsnej istotce, która nie złapała ani jednego oddechu.

\- Mam w notesie wizytówkę domu pogrzebowego, który... - Cas podniósł wzrok na Deana, ale zaraz opuścił głowę. - Sprawdzony. Na pewno się wszystkim zajmą jak należy. Czy Jane powinna wybrać...? - Zamyślił się, zawahał. - Właściwie to nie ma w czym wybierać, bo one wszystkie są białe. Dla dzieci. - Wyjaśnił płaskim, wypranym z emocji głosem. - Mimo to ja nie mogłem się zdecydować. Wiesz, to trudne, bo... Na początku wszystkie wyglądają tak samo, ale potem okazuje się, że są zupełnie różne i naprawdę trudno się zdecydować, bo przecież to nie jest coś, co można zmienić za rok lub dwa. To, co wybierzesz zostanie już na zawsze... To duża odpowiedzialność, wiesz? - Potarł czoło z roztargnieniem, wracając do wspomnień. - Ogromna odpowiedzialność.

\- Cas, nie musisz tego robić. - Dean dotknął go ostrożnie, jakby dotykał pękniętej szyby i bał się, że pod naporem palców rozleci się na kawałeczki.

\- A kto to zrobi za mnie? - Omega autentycznie się zdziwił. - Jane jest za słaba. Jest w okropnym stanie...

Podniósł szczeniaczka delikatnym gestem i przytulił do piersi, poprawiając kocyk i pieluszki. Jakby podnosił żywego noworodka. Nawet zakołysał go i szepnął coś uspokajającego i Dean poczuł mdłości.

\- Ty też jesteś w okropnym stanie. - Obszedł stół, nie mając pojęcia, co dalej. - Jesteś zmęczony.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Nie zaprzeczaj.

\- Czuję się dobrze.

\- Cas.

\- Spójrz, jakie ma tycie paluszki... Policzyłem, dziesięć u rączek i dziesięć u stópek. Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- Musisz odpocząć.

\- West ma braciszka. Jeszcze nie miałem okazji mu powiedzieć. Chociaż chyba to Jane powinna to zrobić. Jest mamą... - Cas gruchał łagodnie i kołysał zawiniątko. - Ale Amy powiedziała, że poród był trudny i Jane powinna odpocząć. Wiesz, że nie pamiętam, kiedy się Marty urodził? To znaczy, wiem, kiedy... - Przewrócił oczami, żeby Dean sobie nie pomyślał, że Cas jest głupcem. - Drugiego kwietnia... Ale tamtego dnia wszystko było takie... Rozmyte. Amy mówiła, że to przez wysoką gorączkę i rzucawkę...

\- Oddaj mi go. Zajmiemy się nim, ja i...

\- Potrzebna mu czapeczka! Jak mogłem zapomnieć? - Cas zdawał się nie słyszeć próśb Deana. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę okna, opatulając maluszka ciaśniej kocykiem, przyciskając go do piersi. - Martuś potrzebował czapeczki, ale wszystkie były za duże i spadały mu na oczy... Kupiłeś butelki i smoczki? Jane może nie mieć mleka... Jest taka chudziutka i słaba...

Dean zachwiał się i prawie osunął na kolana, czując lodowaty jęzor strachu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Aż się spocił.

\- Zawsze żałowałem, że nie mogę karmić naszych maleństw. - Cas kołysał martwe dziecko z łagodnym uśmiechem błąkającym się w kąciku ust. Uśmiechem, który przerażał Deana i mroził mu kości. - Najbardziej kiedy Martuś był w inkubatorze. Potrzebował prawdziwego mleka, nie sztucznych mieszanek... A ja nie mogłem go ani donosić, ani wykarmić. Niestety. Jestem tylko kiepską namiastką mamy... Ani prawdziwą mamą, ani prawdziwym tatą. Ani tym, ani tym naprawdę. - W jego tonie pojawiły się nuty rezygnacji i znużenia. - Bałem się, że będę musiał go położyć z Mary i Johnem. Wiesz, biały kolor bywa taki ponury.

\- Cas, może mi go oddaj, co? Amy musi go zbadać. - Dean trochę oprzytomniał i wziął się w garść. Podszedł i stanowczo wyjął tobołeczek z ramion omegi. - Amy musi go zbadać. Okay?

\- Oczywiście. Amy musi go zbadać. - Cas nie odrywał wzroku od zawiniątka. - Musi go zobaczyć lekarz i zdecyduje, co dalej... - powiedział i Dean mógłby się założyć o własną nerkę, że powtarza frazę, zasłyszaną po urodzeniu Marty'ego.

\- Cas... - Chciał mu przerwać.

\- ...czy będzie potrzebna operacja. Marty miał dziurę w sercu. - Poinformował go dość sucho. - Nie pisałem ci o tym, żebyś się nie martwił. Nie miałeś na to żadnego wpływu i nie było sensu, żebyś wracał specjalnie. Tylko po to, żeby siedzieć z nami w szpitalu. Bez sensu.

Dean przełknął ślinę, odkładając ciałko na stół i zakrywając je rogiem kocyka, całe. Łącznie z maleńką twarzyczką. Cas stał trzy, może cztery kroki od stołu, błądząc wzrokiem po podłodze i zaciskając palce dłoni tak mocno, że Dean bał się, że je sobie połamie.

\- Mam gdzieś ten numer do tego domu, Acheront. Ładna nazwa, prawda? Chyba grecka... Mam ten numer w telefonie. Zaraz go znajdę. Trzeba wszystkim się zająć, a Jane nie da rady. Jest za słaba. Właśnie straciła dziecko. Nie da sobie z tym rady. Zresztą, ja już wszystko wiem. Zadzwonię do nich, zamówię uroczystość. Trzeba też kupić jakieś ubranko, przecież nie położymy go w pieluszkach... I jedzenie! Jest mnóstwo roboty!... Może zacznę od listy... - Cas nagle przeszedł znów w tryb zadaniowy, nieco wracając do rzeczywistości, chociaż Dean miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili znów może odpłynąć, że znów straci kontakt z otoczeniem, zanurzając się w mieszaninę wspomnień i koszmarów. - Mam już doświadczenie a Jane żadnego. Poza tym powinna się zająć sobą i Westem. Zostali sami. Nie ma alfy, który by się nimi zaopiekował. Musimy im pomóc. Gdzie jest ten cholerny numer? Nic nie można znaleźć kiedy jest potrzebne...

Dean wyjął mu z ręki telefon i mocno przygarnął do siebie, mimo oporu i protestów.

\- Ja się tym zajmę. - Zadeklarował. - Zajmę się tym. Cas, zajmę się tym. Zajmę się Jane i wszystkim. Okay? Zajmę się tym. - Powtarzał, aż omega przestał go odpychać i znieruchomiał. - Zajmę się tym. Nie bój się o Jane. Zajmę się nią i jej szczeniaczkiem.

\- Tak? - pisnął ledwie słyszalnie, głosem stłumionym fałdami bawełnianej koszuli. Jego woń zmieniała się gwałtownie i Dean wiedział co nadchodzi.

\- Chodź. Wszystkim się zajmę. - Dean schował jego telefon do kieszeni dżinsów, podniósł go i wyniósł przed schronisko, niosąc do Impali. Zapach emocji stał się tak intensywny, że powieki szczypały i bolały, jakby ktoś sypnął mu piachem w oczy. Znów ugięły się pod nim kolana, więc przyspieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej umieścić omegę bezpiecznie w wozie.

\- Zabierasz go do domu? - Adam zorientował się natychmiast w sytuacji i pobiegł otworzyć drzwiczki od strony pasażera. Otarł oczy, gdy i jego sięgnęła skłębiona chmura panicznej woni nadciągającego załamania. - Zawołać Amy?

\- Niech się zajmie Jane. Zadzwonię później. - Dean stęknął, bo napór emocji, którym nie mógł się poddać dla dobra omegi, uderzał jak tsunami. Ledwo mógł ustać na nogach.

Zdążył go posadzić i sięgnął po pas lecz już nie zdołał go zapiąć - ostatnia tama pękła i Cas wybuchnął niepowstrzymanym, szalonym szlochem.

Dean nie był w stanie prowadzić. Jakoś udało im się wyjechać z terenu schroniska, ale wkrótce musiał się zatrzymać, bo mimo otwartych na przestrzał okien, emocje omegi zalewały wnętrze Impali potężnymi falami i nawet tak mało empatyczny alfa nie był wobec nich odporny. Zwierzęcy skowyt omegi był pełen boleści, desperacji i niewysłowionego żalu i Dean nie mógł nic poradzić, nic zrobić, by go ukoić, bo nawet gdy chciał go znów objąć, Cas drętwiał i sztywniał tak, że Dean od razu się odsuwał. Najwyraźniej całe ciało w tym momencie było jednym, palącym nerwem, niezdolne przyjąć żadnej pociechy.

Wreszcie Cas zaczął cichnąć a lament zmienił się w spazmy wyczerpania... Dean podjął kolejną próbę zbliżenia i tym razem omega go nie odtrącił. Po kilku minutach trwania w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji (niewygodnej głównie dla Deana), Cas zaczął coraz wyraźniej sterować w stronę kolan alfy i Dean cofnął się na własne siedzenie, żeby omega mógł mu usiąść na udach. Cas był mokry od łez, smarków, potu. Drżał jak po ogromnym wysiłku. Oparł policzek na ramieniu Deana, wcisnąwszy nos w zagłębienie jego szyi i węszył.

Dean ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się, żeby go nie ugryźć. Chociaż oznaczenie by przyniosło chwilową ulgę, omega z pewnością by uznał, że alfa wykorzystał chwilę jego słabości, a tego Dean by nie zniósł. To by nie poprawiło ich relacji, a może nawet zrujnowało je na zawsze. Nie, chodzenie na skróty nigdy nie przynosiło prawdziwych korzyści i zwykle Dean drogo płacił za brak cierpliwości. Pozwolił więc omedze węszyć i nie robił nic więcej.

Cisza, która zapadła w Impali, ogłuszała. Cas zapadł w coś podobnego do letargu, bezwładnie wsparty o alfę. Dean bał się ruszyć. Czekał. Nawet las wokół zdawał się wstrzymywać oddech... Ptaki z okolicznych drzew odleciały, a zwierzęta uciekły i pochowały się w reakcji na to stężenie stresu, którego źródłem - jakże obfitym - był mniejszy z wilków wewnątrz metalowego stwora. Tylko jeden stary kruk, zbyt stary by bać się śmierci, przysiadł na gałęzi i gapił się na nich lśniącym, onyksowym okiem.

\- Masz... chusteczki? - Cas odezwał się chrapliwym głosem z głębi opuchniętego i podrażnionego gardła.

\- Jasne. Czekaj... - Dean pospiesznie zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach, póki nie przypomniał sobie, że ma jakąś napoczętą paczkę w schowku. Przechylił się, żeby sięgnąć i niechcący przygniótł omegę do kierownicy. - Przepraszam!

\- Nie... szkodzi... - Otarł policzki wierzchem dłoni. Chusteczki się przydały. Cas ześlizgnął się na siedzenie pasażera (i Dean miał niejasne poczucie, że zrobił to z pewną niechęcią), podciągnął kolana do piersi i wydmuchał nos. - To ja przepraszam. Zrobiłem... cyrk...

Dean popatrzył na niego. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, ale z całą pewnością nie cyrk. Nie zamierzał jednak teraz dyskutować i zaprzeczać słowom omegi. Wolał zająć go czymś innym, zmienić temat.

\- Mam kawę. Chyba jeszcze ciepła... Ale bez cukru. - Sięgnął pod fotel i wydostał metalowy kubek z nakrętką. Cas przyjął go z wdzięcznością. - I kanapki. Chcesz kanapkę?

Cas pokręcił przecząco.

\- Zawiozę cię do domu. Chyba potrzebujesz się przespać. - Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, ale Cas niespodziewanie złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Możemy... jeszcze chwilkę...?

\- Możemy. - Dean zgasił silnik, ale Cas nie cofnął dłoni. Alfa czekał, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, co to znaczy. Czy ma coś z tym zrobić? Cas był w takiej rozsypce...

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie raz postępował jak słoń w składzie porcelany a teraz jeden nierozważny, głupi ruch i może narobić poważnych szkód. Postanowił nie robić nic. Niech Cas sam decyduje.

I Cas bardzo powolutku się przysunął. I bardzo powolutku znów przytulił do boku Deana. Tak jakoś nieśmiało, niepewnie... Dean poczuł gulę w gardle, nagłe wzruszenie. Rany! Na Pierwszego Wilka, jakżeż chciał tego wilczka osłonić, ochronić, jak mu chciał odjąć ten cały ból, wziąć na siebie jego cierpienie. Utrudzenie. Boże, jak chciał go ukołysać, utulić do snu i strzec, pilnować... Zająć się wszystkim, oczyścić jego myśli ze zmartwień, z niechcianych obowiązków ponad wytrzymałość.

\- Chodź. - Wpadł na pomysł i otworzył drzwiczki. - Chodź, no... Hm? Chodź. - Zachęcił i wywabiał, nie chcąc do niczego zmuszać. - Przejdziemy się.

\- Nie mam siły. - Cas odrobinę protestował, ale Dean wyciągnął rękę i omega chwycił ją z zadziwiającą skwapliwością. Obaj wysiedli i Dean zaczął kierować ich i prowadzić w głąb lasu.

Biedny Cas chwiał się i zataczał, więc alfa musiał zwolnić kroku i wesprzeć go ramieniem. Gałązki pękały pod ich stopami, gdzieniegdzie smyrgnęła jakaś wiewiórka, przeleciał kolorowy motyl... Mijali kolejne drzewa i Cas stąpał coraz pewniej, ale wciąż nie puszczał Deana, nie odstępował jego boku. Jakiś ptak zaświergotał kłótliwie ponad ich głowami. Liście trzepotały, gdy dwóch samców z zacietrzewieniem biło się pośród gałęzi o samicę. Cas spojrzał w górę. Wąski promień słońca padł na jego twarz, ozłacając ją i trochę przy tym oślepiając.

Przymknął powieki. Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo rysy omegi złagodniały. Wciąż był zapuchnięty, zaczerwieniony i sponiewierany, ale w oczach Deana był najpiękniejszym wilkiem. Najpiękniejszym. Gapił się na niego z... miłością. Z zachwytem. Ze współczuciem. I z szacunkiem.

I nie wiedział, jak to się stało, a właściwie... kiedy(?) poczuł na swoich wargach mokre, miękkie usta omegi.

 

* * *

 

Całowali się krótko. O wiele za krótko i alfa aż zawył tęsknie, gdy Cas się odsunął.

\- Przepraszam... - Cas się zaczerwienił i oblizał.

\- Nie przepraszaj. - Pochylił się nad nim, szukając znów okazji i nim zdążył nad tym zapanować, wyrwał mu się niski, groźny pomruk, przypominający pełne desperacji warknięcie: - Boże, kocham cię.

Cas zamrugał w oszołomieniu i wspiął się na palce, i Dean nie potrzebował nic więcej, żadnej dodatkowej zachęty, by go chwycić w pasie, poderwać i zwrócić pieszczotę z rewerencją i kurtuazją.

Nie, kogo chciał oszukać? Jaką kurtuazją? Łapczywie pożerał każdy oddech omegi, nie był w stanie się już się od niego oderwać, nie był w stanie myśleć. Gdyby ktoś im teraz przeszkodził, nie wyszedłby z tego cało, ale żaden zwierzak ani obcy wilk przy zdrowych zmysłach by nie ryzykował, bo Dean otoczył ich obu ostrą, mroczną wonią, pełniącą rolę tabliczek ostrzegawczych: własność prywatna, wstęp grozi kalectwem lub śmiercią.

\- Dean, Dean!... - Cas zaśmiał się cichutko, nieśmiało, odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu, bo alfa właśnie lizał mu szyję szorstkim językiem, wywołując niekontrolowane łaskotki. 

Dean nagle pchnął go na pień i niemal przyszpilił, wcisnąwszy biodra w podbrzusze omegi i nos w jego włosy.

\- O, raaaany... - jęknął i zaklął soczyście, z głębi piersi. - Cas, przepraszam... - Znów zaklął, odsuwając się niechętnie i używając do tego całej alfiej siły woli, jaką w tej chwili dysponował. - O... Co za... Rany. Przepraszam. Przepraszam...

Cas nie musiał zerkać na rosnącą plamę w okolicy rozporka, żeby zrozumieć.

\- Nie to... Nie to chciałem... Nie wiem, jak to się stało... - Dean przetarł twarz ze wstydem i odwrócił się plecami. - Nie mam pojęcia...

\- Zdarza się. - Cas odepchnął się od pnia i mrugnął do zaciekawionej wiewiórki, węszącej swoimi tycim noskiem. - Dean, spokojnie. Zdarza się. Rozumiem.

\- Nie jestem jakimś niewyżytym nastolatkiem! - burknął zły na siebie, że stracił kontrolę i wszystko popsuł. Czekał, aż Cas urządzi mu awanturę i był gotów ponieść konsekwencje. Pół godziny wcześniej stali nad martwym szczeniaczkiem a dwie minuty temu zachował się jak głupi pies, kopulujący z nogą listonosza! Było mu głupio, wstyd i był wściekły. - Chociaż najwyraźniej jestem!

Kopnął kamień.

\- Nie jesteś. Wcale tak nie uważam. - Cas podszedł i poklepał go po łopatce. - Wracajmy. Odwieź mnie do domu. Odwieziesz?

\- No pewnie, że odwiozę. - Dean spojrzał na swoje spodnie, westchnął i unikając wzroku omegi poprowadził ich z powrotem do wozu, odruchowo podnosząc gałęzie, żeby nie uderzyły Casa w twarz czy w ramię.

 

* * *

 

Dean zajął się wszystkim. Pogrzebem. Jane. Poprosił omegi o przygotowanie poczęstunku dla żałobników i udzielił im, a zwłaszcza Jane tyle wsparcia, ile mogły przyjąć od alfy. Czyli raczej niewiele, bo wciąż traktowały go podejrzliwie i nieufnie.

Miał większe zmartwienie na głowie: Cas zemdlał podczas pogrzebu i długo nie dochodził do siebie. Porządnie go przestraszył. Ich wszystkich. Dean niewiele mógł zdziałać a nie znał gorszej tortury od patrzenia bezradnie na cierpienie omegi.

Całe alfie jestestwo wyło i warczało z frustracji, a wspomnienie ich pocałunku w lesie wbijało się w świadomość jak rozżarzony pogrzebacz. Dean czuł się jak na diabelskiej huśtawce: od nadziei po lęk i zwątpienie. Cas niczego nie ułatwiał. Nie rozmawiali już później, trochę jakby zaczął znów Deana unikać, nie patrzył na niego, odpowiadał na pozdrowienia i na pytania (półsłówkami), ale trzymał wyraźny dystans.

Dean ukrywał ze wszystkich sił, że ma złamane serce i starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry.

Pewne rzeczy jednak szły własnym torem, niezależnie od zawiłości uczuciowych alfy. Już w drugim tygodniu września chata okazała się gotowa do zamieszkania, co Barlow oznajmił z dumą i zadowoleniem, gdy inkasował czek z sutą premią. Peter odwołał swoją wizytę niemal w ostatniej chwili (niespodziewanie otrzymawszy zaproszenie na jakąś bardzo ważną konferencję, w której bardzo chciał uczestniczyć), za to przyjechali inni goście, z dalekiej Finlandii. Rudy i Lasse.   

 


	205. OMEGI I OMEGI

Jane pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem odprowadziła wyjeżdżającego powolutku dżipa. Cas był ostrożnym kierowcą, poza tym wiózł dzieci. Tych dwóch malców, którzy zawsze się przy nim kręcili i jakiegoś nastolatka, alfę. Przerażający, młody wilk o chmurnym spojrzeniu i intensywnej, zaborczej woni. Nie spodobał jej się. W jego ruchach była jakaś niecierpliwość, gwałtowność, jakby cały wewnątrz wrzał i bulgotał od nadmiaru energii... Widywała takich chłopców, nic dobrego z nich nie wyrastało. Ale czy z alf kiedykolwiek wyrastało cokolwiek dobrego?

\- Chcesz herbaty? Lemoniady? - Adam podszedł do fotela Jane z miską pokruszonego lodu i szklanką. Na stoliku stały opróżnione do połowy dzbanki. Dosypał do nich świeżego lodu i zamieszał. Dzień był ciepły, ale już nie tak gorący jak w środku lata. Adam zaległ na krześle obok, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Jeszcze do końca września mogli się cieszyć piękną pogodą, w październiku dni zaczną się już skracać, schładzać... Noce staną się zbyt rześkie, by zostawiać otwarte okna. Zapisał sobie w pamięci, że trzeba zacząć zbierać opał. 

West wdrapał się matce na kolana i zerkał z ukosa. Adam sięgnął do kieszonki na piersi i podał malcowi kolorowego lizaka. Capnął go szybko i natychmiast rozdarł celofan, dobierając się łapczywie do słodkiej zawartości. Biedny malec, jeszcze nie wyzbył się tych dzikich nawyków, ale Adam wiedział, że z czasem wygasną. Czas pozwala zapomnieć o głodzie, o niepewności jutra. Chłopiec jest w wieku, w którym blizny szybko się goją, pamięć jest łaskawa.

West ssał lizaka, nie puszczając białego patyczka z dłoni, drugą kurczowo przyciskał do siebie zielony samochodzik, prezent od Casa. Na werandzie leżało sporo zabawek, którymi bawili się jeszcze kilka minut temu z Martym i Grejpem. Dawno nie było w schronisku tak małego szczeniaczka i Adam czasem był rozdarty między zniecierpliwieniem wobec bałaganu, towarzyszącemu dzieciom a rozczuleniem, które wzbudzała w nim obecność wilczka.

Chociaż kiedy obserwował zabawę dzieci widział różnicę między Westem a Martym. Grejp, jasna sprawa, mały alfa, przebojowy i pewny siebie, ale Marty był w tym samym wieku i też omega. Obaj byli płochliwi i nieśmiali, ale przestraszony Martuś błyskawicznie pędził do najbliższej osoby po schronienie i szybko pozwalał się pocieszyć. Nie czuł żadnego respektu wobec starszych braci, naśladował Grejpa we wszystkim i domagał się uwagi i zabawy od Miśka, wiedząc że wszystkie jego żądania zostaną spełnione. Misiek zabrał chłopców do zagrody dla kóz i Marty'emu wystarczyło, że brat jest obok. Nie bał się, karmił je marchwią i pokrojonymi na ćwiartki główkami kapusty, wydając przy tym głośne okrzyki zachwytu i gadając wesoło.

West się krył, bał się obcych, nawet dzieci, zamierał kiedy ktoś chciał go dotknąć a na Miśka zareagował taką paniką, że się zsiusiał. Stan Jane nie pomagał mu się uporać z lękami. Wyczuwał jej smutek i stres i reagował podobnie, nie znajdując niczego, na czym mógłby zbudować poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Dla odmiany Marty brykał i piszczał radośnie podczas zapasów z braćmi i zabawy w samolot.

\- Polubiłeś Martusia? - Adam wyciągnął dłoń do chłopczyka i pogłaskał go po główce. - Martuś ciebie bardzo polubił. I Grejpfrut. I Misiek też. Dał ci autko. Hm? - Podniósł zabawkę i pokazał malcowi. - O, zobacz, drzwi się otwierają. No, to jest bardzo ładne autko. - Zachwalał, ale West odwrócił się z grymasem. Samochodzik wciąż pachniał Miśkiem i najwyraźniej to odstraszało. - A ty, Jane? Jak po spotkaniu z Casem? Trochę lepiej?

\- Lepiej - powiedziała bez przekonania, patrząc melancholijnie na drzewa otaczające dom.

Jedna z omeg, Gwen, pracująca kilka dni w tygodniu w sklepie w mieście, wyszła z koszem prania i zaczęła rozwieszać na sznurkach, podśpiewując wesoło. Billy wrócił z warzywnika z workiem chwastów, które właśnie wypielił, przerzucił go przez płotek zagrody i wysypał zawartość do korytka. Kozy z bekiem przyjęły poczęstunek i natychmiast zaczęły konsumować. Nienażarte stworzenia! Musieli zacząć je zamykać w zagrodzie po tym, jak dobrały się do grządek, pożarły pół schnącego prześcieradła, skórzane sandałki Westa, wychłeptały garniec maślanki nieostrożnie wystawiony na werandę, a w zeszłym tygodniu wlazły do domu, nabałaganiły, zeżarły kilka książek i zostawiły pokaźną ilość twardych bobków... Niemożliwe paskudy! 

Adam klął na nie i się złościł, ale w głębi serca nie wyobrażał sobie już schroniska bez nich, bez kur, pszczół, przygarniętych kotów, starego psa, który łaził za nim na swych zesztywniałych od artretyzmu łapach i z niewinną miną puszczał ciche, cuchnące bąki. W schronisku pełno było nie tylko potrzebujących pomocy, nieszczęśliwych omeg, ale też zwierząt i Adam już lata temu przekonał się, że proste obowiązki i opieka nad nimi pomagają omegom szybciej wrócić do równowagi.

Billy dotarł do nich w okropnym stanie i wciąż nie było do końca wiadomo, co mu się przytrafiło, że pierwsze dwa tygodnie nie spał, prawie nie jadł, tylko skowyczał, skulony w najciemniejszym kącie domu. Amy kazała mu podawać silne środki uspokajające, ale Adam wpadł na inny pomysł. Wziął go na ręce, lekkiego wówczas jak dziecko, i posadził w szopie na pryzmie siana.

Kozy zrobiły całą resztę. Najlepsza terapia.

\- Wiem, że chce dobrze... - odezwała się nagle Jane, wyrywając Adama z zamyślenia. - Cas. Jest dobry. Bardzo dobry, nie myśl, że jestem niewdzięczna...

\- Ale? - Zachęcił.

\- Ale nic nie rozumie. - Odwróciła ku niemu twarz. - Łatwo mu mówić, że wszystko się ułoży, bo ma rodzinę. Watahę. Samochód. - Przełknęła ślinę.

Adam zauważył wcześniej, że wiele omeg reagowało zdziwieniem i niedowierzaniem na widok Casa kierującego continentalem. Onieśmielał ich ten masywny, wypielęgnowany wóz ze zdumiewającym, szalonym, na wpół kiczowatym, na wpół zapierającym dech w piersiach lakierem imitującym złoto i oczywiście fakt, że omega porusza się nim samodzielnie... Omegi w schronisku nie były do tego przyzwyczajone. Własny wóz to był niedostępny dla nich luksus, nie tylko finansowy, ale również, a może bardziej mentalny. Wychowały się w watahach, które nie akceptowały żadnej niezależności omeg a prowadzenie samochodu było najbardziej widocznym objawem wolności Casa.

\- Nie musi się o nic martwić, o pieniądze, jedzenie, dom... Ma piękne, zdrowe dzieci. - Kontynuowała Jane z nutą goryczy. - Alfy! Ma dzieci alfy, nie tylko omegi, nie bękarty...

\- Jane! - Adam zwrócił uwagę, że West słucha, ale Jane tylko lekko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Niech wie. Niech zna swoje miejsce. - Przygryzła wargę. - Dziś mogą się bawić jak równe, ale za kilka lat... Tamte dzieci będą mieć wszystko, a on? - Przeczesała włosy Westa z westchnieniem rezygnacji.

Adam już to słyszał. Nie raz. Nalał sobie mrożonej herbaty, wyłowił plaster pomarańczy i rozgryzł ze smakiem, obserwując Billy'ego czyszczącego zagrodę z kozich bobków, zmieniającego siano i oganiającego się przy tym od wesołych, natarczywych koźlątek, które bodły go, prowokując do zabawy, zamiast nudnego sprzątania. Jakby wołały: zostaw to i chodź z nami poskakać! Billy śmiał się, oganiał i rzucał im kawałki suchego chleba, które specjalnie po to nosił w kieszeniach.

\- Cas stracił dwoje dzieci. - Głos Adama był spokojny, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek dramatyzmu. - Trzy lata temu. Johnny miał niecałe sześć lat, Mary chyba osiem czy dziewięć... Nie pamiętam dokładnie... Spłonął im dom a jego alfa, Dean, poznałaś go, wyjechał nagle, zostawiając wszystko. Wszystkich. Cas był wtedy kilka tygodni... - Adam zawahał się, czy może mówić o tak intymnych sprawach ich dobroczyńcy, ale uznał, że nie jest to nic wstydliwego. - Cas jest wyjątkowy. Może mieć dzieci. I właśnie był kilka tygodni z Martym, kiedy to się stało.

Jane gapiła się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, chłonąc podawane informacje.

\- Jak to... był z Martym? - Nie wiedziała, czy dobrze go zrozumiała.

\- Spodziewał się Marty'ego. - Sprecyzował. - Billy! Billy! Gienio zaraz ucieknie! - krzyknął, bo najsprytniejszy koziołek zaczął przeciskać się przez niedomkniętą furtkę z desek.

\- Cas... Może... Mieć szczeniaczki? - Zająknęła się i zaczerwieniła. - To jego rodzone?

\- Może, bo jest... Bo ma... Nieważne. - Machnął ręką. - Po prostu może i tyle. To nie jest tak skomplikowane jak myślisz... W każdym razie... Cas był w okropnym stanie. Przyplątało mu się kilka chorób, problemy z nerkami, ciśnieniem, zapalenie płuc... - Wyliczał to, o czym wiedział. - Marty urodził się przedwcześnie i dwa miesiące leżał w inkubatorze. Nikt nie wierzył, że przeżyje. Modliliśmy się wszyscy do Pierwszego Wilka, ale z ręką na sercu przyznam ci, że byłem pewny, że nie da rady. Słyszałem jak pielęgniarki ostrożnie się wypowiadały, jak lekarz kazał być przygotowanym. Amy, ją też poznałaś... Płakała w poczekalni. Frank pokłócił się z Bobbym... - Wrócił pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń i Jane poczuła woń jego emocji. West zawiercił się na jej kolanach niespokojnie. - Prawie się wtedy pobili. Myślałem, że to koniec. Po tych wszystkich latach, podczas których uratowaliśmy tyle omeg... Cas uratował... - Skorygował, nie chcąc przywłaszczać sobie cudzych zasług. - Dzięki temu schronisku. To było takie niesprawiedliwe, takie niesprawiedliwie... Szczęśliwe, zdrowe dzieci powiadasz? Misiek nie potrafił się pogodzić z odejściem Deana i dał im się we znaki. Sam widziałem kiedyś, jak pobił Jima. Uciekał z domu, pyskował, wszczynał awantury. Nikt sobie z nim nie radził. Claire nie mówiła przez prawie rok. Reszta dzieci też wymagała dodatkowej opieki. Szóstka.

\- Szóstka? - Jane podniosła brwi, bo jak dotąd doliczyła się trójki.

\- Cas był cieniem siebie. - Adam zająknął się, uciekł wzrokiem w bok, wyraźnie zbyt wzruszony, żeby kontynuować. Musiał chwilę odpocząć, nim podjął. - Dużo przeżył. I jeśli mówi, że wszystko się ułoży, to możesz mu zaufać. On wie.

Opróżnił szklankę jednym haustem i poszedł do kuchni, zostawiając Jane niezdolną do wypowiedzenia jednego słowa.

\- I był ślepy! I Dean go porwał, Cas uciekł i pracował u Meg, jak ja! - Gwen dziarsko weszła na werandę, odstawiła pusty kosz pod balustradę i wytarła dłonie o fartuch. - A ten dom, gdzie teraz mieszkają z całą watahą to sam wybudował. Za własne pieniądze. - Oznajmiła z nieskończoną admiracją. - Jest bogaty! Masz rację, ale nie dlatego, że ma bogatego alfę, który mu wszystko daje. Wcale nie! Cas zarabia! Jest sławny, pisze książki kucharskie, udziela wywiadów i ma własną stronę w internecie, z przepisami i różnymi takimi... - Ekscytowała się osiągnięciami swego idola. - I ma sieć cukierni w całym kraju, Cas' Cookies. - Sięgnęła do kieszeni spódnicy i wyjęła wizytówkę z nadrukowanym logo. - Zobacz! Jego imię! Cukiernia nosi jego imię! - Pokazała palcem. - Też kiedyś będę mieć własny biznes! I własny samochód i własny dom! - Rozmarzyła się. - Będę jak Cas!

 

* * *

 

Cas zerkał na wyświetlacz telefonu i na tablice informacyjne. Samolot z Nowego Jorku łapał już dwadzieścia minut opóźnienia, dzieciaki z nudów biegały między krzesełkami w poczekalni a Rufus, który wybrał się z nimi drugim wozem, zniknął w barze z fast foodem i nie było z niego żadnego pożytku.

\- Skąd to masz? - Podniósł głos na widok Grejpa, umazanego rozpuszczającą się czekoladką, którą trzymał w pulchnej łapce. - Wypluj! Wypluj natychmiast!

\- Pani mi dała. - Wzruszył ramionkami i przełknął poczęstunek, nim tatuś zdążył mu odebrać.

\- Jak to: dała? - Cas się rozejrzał niespokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na Martusia, który zaczął ryczeć, że chce do taty. - Grejp, mówiłem ci, że nie  możesz brać jedzenia od obcych!

\- Ale to batonik! - Wyjaśnił malec i podniósł skraj koszulki, żeby wytrzeć buzię, odsłaniając przy tym różowy, krąglutki jak piłka brzuszek. - Pani mi dała!

W jego czteroletniej główce nie mieściło się, że mógłby odmówić wzięcia batonika. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że poczęstunki _wymuszał_ na sprzedawcach kombinacją dziecięcego uroku i wilczej charyzmy, gdy stawał przed ladą, łapał łapkami za krawędź, wspinał się na palce, patrzył w oczy ekspedientce i oznajmiał: jestem głodny. Dasz krówkę?

Sam nie rozumiał, czemu ta sztuczka udawała się w większości przypadków w obcych sklepach, ale nigdy w domu. Może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że w obcych sklepach rzadko trafiały się wilki a szczeniaczek instynktownie czuł, że nie-wilki i omegi łatwiej się zgadzają, gdy im coś _każesz._ Bo tatuś, wujkowie, ciocie i tata byli jakoś dziwnie odporni.

No, chociaż akurat tata miał słabość, którą Grejp już rozpracował. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że to dla Marty'ego i zaraz się zgadzał. Na przykład, kiedy jechali do miasta i Grejp mówił: Marty chce się napić coli, ale tatuś zabrania! I wtedy tata kupował im colę, tylko prosił żeby nic nie mówili tatusiowi, bo będzie na nich krzyczał i więcej nie pozwoli im jechać do kina i na burgery.

Grejp nie był zazdrosny, że Marty ma takie przywileje. Tata był w porządku wobec nich obu. Nosił Grejpa na barana, kilka razy dał mu kierować samochodem (trzymając na swoich kolanach), nie krzyczał nawet kiedy Grejp coś spsocił, albo ufajdał się błotem łącznie z włosami. Jak przedwczoraj.

Tatuś miał bardzo niezadowoloną minę i nakrzyczał na tatę, że w błocie mogą być zarazki i bakterie i robaki i że co sobie wyobraża. Tata go przepraszał i zaraz ich zabrał do mycia, ale nie był zły, tylko mrugał wesoło i szeptał, że tatuś nie ma racji z tymi zarazkami, bo błoto jest bardzo zdrowe, świnki żyją całe życie w błocie i nie chorują i małym wilczkom też nie zaszkodzi.

Tata był super i Grejp lubił spędzać z nim czas.

\- Żeby mi to było ostatni raz! Nie wolno brać jedzenia od obcych ludzi! Rozumiesz? - Tatuś się zdenerwował nie na żarty i aż podniósł palec, jakby to miało sprawić, że Grejp lepiej to zapamięta i zrozumie. - Martuś, uspokój się. Tata jest w pracy. W tartaku. - Wyjaśnił, biorąc go wreszcie na ręce. - Przestań. Już mówiłem, że tata pracuje.

Posadził sobie małego wyjca na kolanach.

\- Się do taty! Się do taty! Alo alo! Zlób alo alo! - Grejp bez specjalnego zainteresowania obserwował młodszego braciszka wyślizgującego się z objęć i marudzącego, jakby go zmuszali do jedzenia tartych buraczków (nie cierpiał ich).

\- Mam zadzwonić? - Tatuś westchnął. - Martuś, nie możemy tacie przeszkadzać. Jest w pracy. Bądź grzeczny.

\- Alo alo! - Upierał się mały histeryk. - Się do taty!

\- Okay, ale nie obiecuję, że odbierze. Może będzie zajęty. - Tatuś ustąpił dla świętego spokoju. - Patrz, dzwonię. Więc przestań płakać. Dobra?

\- No! - Zgodził się i poczekał, aż tatuś wybierze numer, przywita się z tatą i poda mu słuchawkę. - Tata? To ja, Malty...

\- Martuś, umiesz mówić er, nie oszukuj! - Zwrócił mu uwagę tatuś, ale Marty był zbyt skupiony na tym, co mówił tata i nie słuchał tatusia.

\- Pszyjedziesz? Pszyjedziesz do nas? - Nagabywał i znów słuchał. - Ja ciebie też!... Tak?... Tak!... No. Tatusia? - Skinął, jakby tata mógł go zobaczyć i oddał mu telefon.

\- Przepraszam, ale strasznie się rozwył a my czekamy na samolot i... - powiedział tatuś. - Nie, jeszcze nie, jest jakieś opóźnienie... Co?... Rufus jest z nami... Zabierze Rudy'ego i Lasse z bagażami a ja pojadę z chłopcami... Dean, zawsze jeżdżę ostrożnie... Nie, nie musisz przyjeżdżać, zresztą nie zdążysz dojechać. Na pewno zaraz przylecą i w godzinę będziemy w domu. Nie, nie ma sensu!... O! Czekaj, chyba to ich lot!

Tatuś się rozłączył, wygrzebał z torby wilgotne chusteczki i przetarł im prędko buzie i łapy (szczególnie Grejpowi), zmienił mu koszulkę na czystą, przeczesał włoski Marty'emu i kazał mu wydmuchać nos, bo od tego płaczu mały dostał katarku.

\- Bądźcie grzeczni! Rudy i Lasse to moi przyjaciele i bardzo ich lubię. Nie przynieście mi wstydu swoim zachowaniem, dobra? - Wygłosił surowe przemówienie. - Macie się grzecznie przywitać, nie płakać! - Zwrócił się do Martusia a potem do Grejpa. - I nie przeklinać!

\- Ja nie przeklinam!

\- I nie dyskutować! Jak powiem, że macie coś zrobić to bez ociągania i bez sprzeciwów! Chciałbym, żeby Rudy i Lasse zobaczyli, jacy jesteście wspaniali. - Westchnął, czując że pokłada w chłopcach za wiele nadziei.

\- Dostaniemy prezenty! - wykrzyknął nagle Grejp, którego olśniło. - Ej! Dostaniemy prezenty!

\- Nie dostaniecie! - Zaprotestował tatuś.

\- Dostaniemy! Zawsze dostajemy, jak ktoś przyjeżdża! - Grejp zrobił przebiegłą minkę.

\- Co jest? - Rufus wrócił, pachnąc frytkami i grillowanym kurczakiem. Rozejrzał się i mrugnął do malców łobuzersko. - Chyba się nie spóźniłem?

 

* * *

 

Rudy szedł pierwszy, tylko z małą torbą na ramieniu, a za nim ciągnął Lasse, dźwigając wielki plecak i dwie ogromne torby w typie wojskowym, wypchane tak, jakby miały za moment pęknąć na szwach. Do tego reklamówki z kolorowymi logo, wśród których Grejp natychmiast rozpoznał rzeczone prezenty.

Tatuś musiał go mocno trzymać za łapkę, żeby mały grubasek nie popędził między nogami podróżnych.

\- Uspokój się! Grejp, nie skacz! Grejp... Grejp! Rufus, możesz go wziąć na ręce? - Tatuś dał za wygraną i wujcio Rufus chwycił brzdąca, sadzając go sobie w zgięciu łokcia.

\- Cas! Cas! CAS! - wrzasnął drobniejszy z wilków i sprintem ominął kilka osób a chwilkę później padł w ramiona tatusia. - Cas... Cas...

Ściskali się i obejmowali, obcy wilk wzdychał i poklepywał tatusia po plecach i mówił mu, że wygląda jak milion dolców.

\- A to? - Spojrzał krzywo na Rufusa i podniósł brwi. - To chyba nie?...

\- Nie! - Tatuś zrobił się czerwony a Rufus skrzywił się groźnie. - To tylko Rufus.

Tym razem Rufus podniósł brwi a tatuś zaraz zaczął wyjaśniać i plątać się i jąkać.

\- To znaczy, nie tylko... Rufus jest _aż_. Aż, jest bardzo... ważny... Jest...

\- Z watahy. Jestem z watahy. - Wyręczył go wujek i wyciągnął rękę do przywitania. - Zawiozę was. Bo u Casa się nie zmieścicie. - Wskazał na maluchy. - Foteliki.

\- Lasse - powiedział ten drugi wilk, ogromny, większy niż tata i może nawet większy od wujka Sammy'ego, a wujek Sammy był największy ze wszystkich wujków! Grejp zrobił okrągłe oczy, chłonąc ten majestatyczny widok z wyraźnym podziwem.

Marty pisnął i zaczął domagać się na ręce.

\- A to...? - Kiedy Lasse witał się z Rufusem, Rudy kucnął i uśmiechnął się do malca, obłapiającego kolana Casa. - Ty jesteś ten słynny Martuś? Twój tatuś dużo mi o tobie pisał, wiesz?

Marty nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem. Odmówił podania rączki na powitanie i schował się z tyłu za tatusiem, żeby obce wilki nie mogły go złapać.

\- Oswoi się - powiedział tatuś wesoło i pozwolił się uścisnąć obcemu alfie.

\- To jesteśmy w komplecie, tak? - Rudy obejrzał się po pustoszejącej hali. - Żadnych więcej... dzieci? Wilków? Alf do obwąchania? - Zażartował.

\- Rufus was zabierze, bo ja mam dzieciaki. - Tatuś zrobił przepraszającą minę. - Nie zmieścilibyście się.

\- Dobra! Ale masz chyba jedno miejsce? - Rudy klasnął i obejrzał się na swojego alfę. - To ty jedziesz z Rufusem, a ja zabiorę się z Casem. Poplotkujemy sobie po drodze. Nudziłbyś się! - Machnął dłonią lekceważąco i Lasse wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z betą.

Tatuś wyglądał na odrobinę oszołomionego i zmęczonego, ale jednocześnie pachniał radością i w jak najlepszych humorach ruszyli na parking.

 

* * *

 

\- Cały ty! Skóra ściągnięta! - Zachwycał się Rudy, zerkając na tył. - Obaj! Te same oczy! Włosy! Jejku! Jak klony!

\- E, no nie przesadzaj. - Cas pilnował, żeby nie zwiększać dystansu między nim a Rufusem, chociaż był pewien, że jeśli tylko zdejmie nogę z gazu, to Rufus również zwolni, albo nawet zatrzyma się i poczeka na nich.

\- Dean nie jest zazdrosny? - Rudy złapał się za usta, jakby palnął jakąś potworną gafę.

\- Nie jest. - Cas się roześmiał.

\- Kiedy dasz prezenty? - Zainteresował się Grejp, zmęczony tym gadaniem o głupotach.

\- Jak dojedziemy do domu! - odpowiedział Rudy wesoło.

\- Grejp! - syknął Cas. - Zachowuj się!

\- Zachowuję! - Obraził się mały a Rudy przytaknął.

\- Daj spokój. W jego wieku też byliśmy niecierpliwi! - Odwrócił się i pogłaskał Casa po ramieniu miękkim, przyjaznym gestem. - A gdzie... khm, khm... P... E... T...

\- W Seattle. - Cas sprawdził lusterka i lekko przyspieszył, by nadrobić odległość. - Ma jakąś ważną konferencję czy szkolenie, na które się nie dostał w pierwszym terminie, ale okazało się, że ktoś prawie w ostatniej chwili odwołał, zwolniło się miejsce i wiesz... To okazja.

\- Racja, okazje trzeba łapać. - Zgodził się Rudy. - A Dean? Co na to?

\- Och, nic. Ucieszył się.

\- Serio? - Rudy wybałuszył oczy. - To aż tak?

\- No. - Cas włączył kierunkowskaz.

\- Myślałem, że... Odniosłem wrażenie, że... - Rudy coś sobie kalkulował. - Więc nie ma nic przeciwko?

\- To chyba decyzja Petera, nie? Dean nie ma nic do tego. - Cas płynnie wykonał manewr skręcania. - To tylko konferencja. Chociaż Peter mówi, że może pomóc mu z awansem.

\- Och. - Rudy przełknął głośno i zachichotał. - No, tak, bo ja zrozumiałem...

\- Co?

\- Nic. Źle zrozumiałem. - Zamachał rękami. - A on ma kogoś?

\- Peter? Mówi, że nikogo i nie kłamie. Dokładnie go obwąchałem! - Cas się roześmiał, dumny ze swojego sprytu.

\- Dean! Czy _Dean_ ma kogoś? - Drążył Rudy.

\- Z tego co wiem, to nie... - Cas wzruszył ramionami z trochę przesadną obojętnością i po raz pierwszy odkąd ruszyli oderwał wzrok od drogi, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. - Ale jego nie wąchałem.

\- Akurat! - Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie!

\- Nie wierzę.

\- Oszukujesz. - Zauważył spokojnie Grejp, już na tyle duży, żeby wyczuć fałsz swoim wilczym noskiem. Zwłaszcza, że tatuś beznadziejnie kłamał. W ogóle nie umiał!

\- No, widzisz? Nawet szczeniaczek cię przejrzał. - Wytknął Rudy. - Brawo, Grejp! Przybij piątkę! - Odwrócił się do malca.

\- No, okay, odrobinkę mogłem... powąchać... - Przyznał Cas, czerwony jak burak. - Chodziło o dzieci...

\- O dzieci, no jasne. - Rudy przewrócił oczami. - A w końcu gadaliście o tym, co robił przez te trzy lata?

\- Nie. - W głosie Casa pobrzmiała nuta: _i nie obchodzi mnie to_. - Podobno smoki. Nieważne. Nie musi mi się tłumaczyć.

Rudy zerknął przez szybę, przygryzając wargę. Ciekawiło go zdanie drugiej strony. Cas zdawał się usilnie zaprzeczać i wypierać, ale Rudy jakoś nie potrafił się pogodzić z myślą, że tamten alfa z Londynu, tak zaborczy i kompletnie, po uszy zakochany w swoim świeżo poślubionym omedze, mógł go sobie odpuścić i tolerować rywala na swoim własnym terenie. W obliczu całej watahy.

Może faktycznie już nic z tego nie będzie?, pomyślał ze smutkiem nad takim obrotem spraw. Wierzył, że tych dwóch to miłość do końca życia, jaka się zdarza raz na milion...

\- Rudy? - Cas zerknął z niepokojem. - Źle się czujesz? Zjechać na pobocze? Może chcesz odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem?

\- Nie, nie... Nie przystawajmy. Im szybciej w domu, tym lepiej. - Uśmiechnął się. - Marzę o prysznicu! I gorącej kawie!

\- Za godzinę powinniśmy dojechać do Pinewood. A z miasteczka to już czterdzieści minut, nawet nie... Pół godziny i będziemy na ranczu. - Pocieszył. - Jak chcesz, to mam wodę z tyłu. I ciasteczka.

\- Ciasteczka? Domowe?! - Rudy natychmiast rzucił się, żeby wygrzebać z torby na tylnym siedzeniu papierową torebkę z herbatnikami. - Mhm... pyfne! Caf, pyfne!

\- Ja też! Ja też! - Upomniał się Grejp, zły na tatusia, że wcześniej ich nie poczęstował.

Cas śmiał się, słysząc mlaskanie i pełne zadowolenia pomruki. Jak dobrze było jechać do domu, z Rudym, ze szczeniaczkami, jak dobrze było mieć dla kogo piec ciasteczka... Jak dobrze było móc znów się uśmiechać.

Znów cieszyć się życiem.

 

* * *

 

\- Oddałem Lassego w ręce Deana! Niech sobie pogadają, jak alfa z alfą. - Rudy zrobił zabawną minę, przedrzeźniając oba wilki, obniżył głos do niskiego warkotu i dopowiedział z udawanym zaangażowaniem. - Och! Obejrzyjmy sobie ten alternator! Tak! Leciałem specjalnie przez ocean, żeby zobaczyć alternator! I ten garaż! Tak, to imponujący garaż! Pokażę ci mój w Helsinkach! To tylko na końcu świata!

Obaj się zaczęli śmiać.

\- A ty? Co byś chciał robić? - Cas otarł łzy z kącików oczu. Od przyjazdu Rudy'ego i Lassego bez przerwy się śmiał, Rudy ciągle żartował i wygłupiał się prawie jak Gabe, z którym zresztą od razu się polubili i gdyby nie to, że Gabe właśnie był na etapie intensywnych prób zrobienia szczeniaczka oraz wicia gniazdka z Jo, pewnie spędzaliby więcej czasu razem. Jednak Jo wygrywała każdą konkurencję w przedbiegach i Gabe nie zaszczycał ich swoją osobą częściej niż przy posiłkach.

\- Może pokażesz mi okolicę? - Zastanowił się. - O! Schronisko! Jejku, koniecznie chcę odwiedzić schronisko! Adam nadal tam jest?

\- Nadal. - Cas wytarł Martusia i zsadził go z krzesełka. - Idź się pobaw. Rozmawialiśmy kiedyś o jego odejściu, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem jak bym sobie poradził bez niego.

\- Bardzo mi pomógł, kiedy tu byłem. - Rudy uśmiechnął się z nostalgią. - Cudowny facet.

\- To prawda. Jest wspaniały. - Zgodził się Cas. - Czasem mam wyrzuty sumienia, że wszystko zostawiam na jego głowie...

\- Nie miej! - Rudy podszedł i zagarnął go w ramiona. Zakołysał w uścisku. - On uwielbia tam być. To jego miejsce na ziemi. Sens życia.

\- Chciałbym, żeby sobie kogoś znalazł... - wymamrotał z nosem wciśniętym w ramię Rudy'ego. - Żeby był szczęśliwy. Żeby zrobił coś dla siebie.

\- Nie wszyscy muszą kogoś mieć, żeby być szczęśliwi. Ulf, brat Lassego, żebyś go zobaczył! To taki samotnik, że nie utrzymuje kontaktów nawet z własną rodziną. Poza Lassem praktycznie z nikim nie rozmawia. Całymi miesiącami siedzi w lesie i nie wyściubia nosa. Nie wiem, czy ma wszystkie klepki na miejscu, ale na pewno jest szczęśliwy. Na swój sposób - powiedział kwaśno, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że uważa go za beznadziejnego dziwaka. - Adam przynajmniej cały czas ma wokół siebie wilki. Zdziczenie mu nie grozi.

\- Gdzie Martuś? Gdzie mój bąbel? - Dean wparował do kuchni z hałasem, a za nim Lasse. - Grejp! Marty! Chcecie iść na plażę?

Dzieciaki natychmiast wrzaskiem potwierdziły, że chcą. Starsze były w szkole, ale maluchy trochę się nudziły, zwłaszcza że tatuś był teraz zajęty gośćmi i nie poświęcał im tyle uwagi, co zwykle.

Obaj pocwałowali w objęcia taty.

Rudy wymienił spojrzenia z Lassem. Dean podrzucił najmłodszego synka do góry, wywołując salwę srebrzystego śmiechu a potem pogłaskał Grejpa i spytał, co mały wilczek proponuje zabrać na plażę, w co chce się bawić.

\- Pojedziemy do mnie. - Poinformował Casa. - Może urządzimy sobie grilla? Lasse, stek z rusztu i kilka butelek coorsa?

\- Piszę się.

\- Tylko nie za dużo tych butelek! Dzieci! - Cas założył ręce na piersiach. - Przygotuję wam torbę.

\- Sami sobie przygotujemy. Mamy ręce i nie trzeba nas niańczyć. - Uciął Dean i popędził malców na piętro. - Tylko daj jakieś picie dla nich! I coś do jedzenia!

\- A podobno nie trzeba ich niańczyć... - Cas wydął wargi, ale zakrzątnął się koło lodówki i szafek, zadowolony, że Dean zabiera dzieci i będą mogli spędzić z Rudym czas bez nich.

Rudy i Lasse wyszli na werandę, nie chcąc przeszkadzać w przygotowaniach.

\- Jak stare małżeństwo. - Prychnął omega, tonąc w ramionach olbrzyma. - Komu chcą zamydlić oczy?

\- Nie mieszkają razem. - Lasse miał bardziej sceptyczny stosunek. Spędzili na ranczu już dwa dni i mieli okazję nieco poobserwować relacje Deana i Casa i wyrobić sobie opinie. Każdy własną. - To miło, że potrafili się dogadać. Dla dobra dzieci. 

\- Dogadać? Dean to beznadziejny przypadek. - Rudy przymknął powieki i z rosnącą błogością zaciągał się zapachem alfy. - A Cas udaje, że nie widzi, jak mu nadskakuje.

\- Troszczy się, bo Cas nadal należy do watahy. Poza tym mają szczeniaczki, trudno żeby się nie troszczył - mruknął cicho Lasse, prosto w miękkie włosy Rudy'ego. - A ty jesteś niepoprawnym romantykiem i dopowiadasz sobie więcej, niż jest. - Pogłaskał omegę po plecach raz i drugi a za trzecim pozwolił wielkiej dłoni zjechać na tyłek i ścisnąć.

\- Nie. Jestem realistą. Mam oczy, to widzę. - Rudy nieco wypiął tyłek, aprobując pieszczotę i domagając się więcej. - Dean może udawać, że zaakceptował ich rozstanie, ale jeszcze się nie poddał.

\- A ten... jak mu tam?...

\- Peter? - Rudy cmoknął. - Uhm... Podpytam Casa... Pociągnę go za język! Kiedy będziemy sami!

\- Jesteś wścibską babą i powinien dać ci po nosie za wtykanie go tam, gdzie nie trzeba! - Skarcił go żartobliwie Lasse, ale jego oczy były pełne miłości. - To ich prywatne sprawy. Nie wtrącaj się.

Rudy miał gorąco zaprzeczyć i odrzucić z urazą te niecne podejrzenia, że zamierza się _wtrącać_ , ale nie zdążył. Dean i Cas wyszli na werandę obładowani dziećmi i bagażami pełnymi jedzenia, picia, zapasowych ubranek, zabawek, chusteczek, plasterków, kremów z filtrem i odstraszających komary i kleszcze...

\- Gotowi! - Oznajmił Dean, pakując dzieciaki w foteliki. - Wrócimy na kolację. Bawcie się dobrze.

Lasse ostatni raz pocałował Rudy'ego w policzek a Dean zerknął na Casa, nim obaj wsiedli do wozu.

Cas pomachał chłopcom, obserwując, jak wyjeżdżają na drogę.

Stare małżeństwo, pomyślał Rudy a mały uśmieszek błąkał się w kąciku ust. Kogo chcą oszukać?

 

 


	206. CHATKA SMOLARZA

Cas i Rudy wsiedli do dżipa, wypełnionego koszami jedzenia i prezentów dla omeg i ruszyli do schroniska. Rudy koniecznie chciał zobaczyć je po latach, korzystając przy tym z okazji, że byli wreszcie sami i mogli swobodnie pogadać o sprawach między omegami. Niekoniecznie o jakichś wielkich sekretach, ale przecież nie wszystko jest przeznaczone również dla uszu alf. A tak się jakoś składało, że zawsze któryś im towarzyszył, jak nie Lasse, to Dean. Najczęściej obaj.

Zadziwiające, jak wiele czasu Dean spędzał na ranczu. Niby przyjeżdżał do dzieci (głównie), albo do chłopaków z watahy, zawsze mając konkretny powód i racjonalne uzasadnienie, ale jeśli Cas nie orientował się, że to grubymi nićmi szyte, to był idiotą.

Dean niespecjalnie się nawet krył w swoich intencjach i podchodach. Przywoził małe bukieciki kwiatków, wręczał najmłodszym chłopcom i przykazywał: "zanieście tatusiowi i powiedzcie, jak bardzo go kochacie". Cas wstawiał bukieciki do wody i trzymał je na parapecie w kuchni, albo zanosił do sypialni. Codziennie nowe. Ślepy kretyn.

"Cas, a co myślisz o tej kuchni? Chciałbym, żeby była bezpieczna dla Grejpa i Martusia" - na te słowa Cas oczywiście odrywał się od swoich zajęć, nachylał nad rysunkami i wybierał meble i wyposażenie chaty Deana. Na razie była urządzona surowo: zbite z desek byle jakie łóżko, taboret, stół i mikrofalówka do podgrzewania gotowych dań. Dean udawał, że on może mieszkać byle gdzie, nie trzeba mu luksusów, ale zdążył już wciągnąć Casa w urządzanie kuchni i dwóch sypialni, z których dzieci miały korzystać podczas dłuższych wizyt.

\- Serio? Wybierasz zasłonki? - Rudy podniósł brwi, zaglądając mu przez ramię, gdy wertował kolejny katalog. Cas się zaczerwienił i mruknął pod nosem, że przecież dzieci...

Rudy dobrze wiedział, co Dean knuł. Reszta watahy najwyraźniej też się domyślała. Obserwowali alfę ze spokojem, od czasu do czasu wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, chrząknięcia i parsknięcia śmiechu. Jak na parę w separacji, Dean i Cas spędzali mnóstwo czasu razem, jeździli na wspólne zakupy, kawalerski dom alfy omega  urządzał według własnego gustu. Dean z kamienną twarzą przyjmował entuzjastyczne oświadczenia w stylu: zamówiłem sześć średnich poduch, tkane dywaniki i wełniany ocieplacz na czajnik w kształcie kurczaka. Jest zabawny. Będzie pasował.

Tak, jasna sprawa że ocieplacz na czajnik w kształcie kurczaka będzie idealnie pasował do Deana. Rudy i Lasse śmiali się z tego w łóżku chyba z kwadrans.

\- No, ale kiedy kazał mu wybierać między narzutą w kwiatki i w te maziaki a la noce haremu... - Lasse oddał alfie sprawiedliwość. - Myślałem, że wybuchnie.

Rudy sobie przypomniał i znów zaczęli się śmiać. Dean nie wybuchnął. Spojrzał na gości i na Bobby'ego, który sobie akurat brał zimne piwo z lodówki i z szerokim, chociaż nieco sztucznym uśmiechem powiedział: Cas, wybierz ty. Wiesz, że nie mam głowy do kolorów.

Cas ostatecznie zdecydował się na spokojną, granatową kratę, ale Rudy założyłby się o własny ogon, że gdyby wyraził kaprys, aby wykleić ściany najbardziej krzykliwą tapetą Williama Morrisa, na przykład [Erdbeerdieb, ](http://www.meinewand.de/tapete-erdbeerdieb-morris-co.-crimson-slate?action_ms=1)Dean przyjął by to bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zgodził się na lustro w rzeźbionej ramie do łazienki i postarzane krany w stylu secesyjnym. Cas uznał, że nadadzą wnętrzu szlachetnego charakteru. 

Rudy nie pytał, czemu mu aż tak zależy, żeby mieszkanie Deana miało jakikolwiek charakter a już szczególnie szlachetny. Jak na "nic nas nie łączy, odzywamy się do siebie tylko ze względu na dzieci" Cas wykazywał sporo emocjonalnego zaangażowania. 

Dwa barany, podsumował obcesowo, ale z całą sympatią do nich obu. Znał kontekst ich rozstania i początkowo oczywiście był wściekły na Deana za jego ucieczkę. Zamierzał mu okazywać lodowatą obojętność podczas pobytu, ale wystarczyło zobaczyć, jak wodzi za omegą tym psim spojrzeniem, jak się podrywa na jego widok, jak się wsłuchuje w każde jego słowo, jak mu nadskakuje i zgadza się na wszystko, jak zajmuje się dziećmi i jak do szaleństwa rozpieszcza Marty'ego...  


Jak pachnie.  


Wilczego nosa nie oszukasz - Dean pachniał miłością. Ilekroć Cas się zbliżał, biedny alfa aż wybuchał endorfinami i [wazopresyną](http://neuroskoki.pl/neurobiologia-zaufania/), niczym beznadziejnie zakochany nastolatek, który nie kontroluje swoich emocji.  


Tymczasem Rudy pozbył się obu wilków, Deana i Lassego (oraz dzieciaków, które chociaż miłe, dawały im popalić) i jechali sobie z Casem do schroniska, prowadząc ożywioną rozmowę o tym, jak to się żyje na Północy, czy tamtejsze zwyczaje się różnią i jaka jest pozycja omeg w tamtejszych watahach. Cas chciwie słuchał i zadawał mnóstwo dociekliwych pytań.  


\- Jeszcze do niedawna ciężko było utrzymać szczeniaczki. Warunki są trudne. - Przyznał Rudy. - W mieście się tak tego nie odczuwa, ale na wsi... Zimy są okropne! - Prychnął. - Każdy ogon się przydawał. Nikt nie odrzucał omeg tylko dlatego, że są słabsze, chociaż preferowane są matki alfy. Szczeniaczek to duża inwestycja biologiczna. Trzeba go wykarmić, ogrzać, obronić. Potrzeba zdrowia, siły.

Cas przytaknął, och tak! Dobrze to wiedział.

\- Lasse mi tłumaczył, że północne klany bywają wciąż bardzo rygorystyczne jeśli chodzi o dobór par. To ważna decyzja i dotyczy całej rodziny, bo cała rodzina bardzo się angażuje w wychowanie dzieci. Omegi są szanowane, bo wykonują dużo prac pomocniczych i opiekuńczych, do których, umówmy się, nikt poza nimi nie ma cierpliwości. Widziałeś kiedyś alfę w domu opieki? Albo w przedszkolu? - spytał retorycznie.

\- Dean się opiekuje maluchami. - Cas oddał alfie sprawiedliwość.

\- Bo są jego i są słodkie, poza tym i tak większość rzeczy jest na twojej głowie! Przecież on je tylko zabiera na kilka godzin i głównie się z nimi bawi. To ty z nimi siedzisz całe dnie i noce. Widziałem sporo kochających, fajnych alf, w Europie relacje między nimi a omegami są bardziej partnerskie niż w Stanach, ale to nadal są alfy. I nie widzę w tym nic złego, póki oni wykonują swoją robotę a my swoją i obie strony są zadowolone. - Oświadczył z głębokim przekonaniem. - Co nie?

\- No. - Przytaknął Cas, skupiony na prowadzeniu dżipa leśną, wyboistą drogą. - Też nie widzę w tym nic złego. Chociaż trudno znaleźć kogoś takiego jak Lasse... Jest wyjątkowy. Kochacie się.

Zerknął z uśmiechem na Rudy'ego i chłopak się zarumienił.

\- Jest przystojny. - Przyznał z udawanym lekceważeniem. - I niezły w łóżku. Może być. Trzymam się go, póki nie znajdę kogoś lepszego.

Mrugnął łobuzersko i obaj zaczęli się śmiać.

Kilka lat temu byłoby nie do pomyślenia, żeby mógł w ten sposób żartować. Nie miał nadziei na ułożenie sobie szczęśliwie życia i że spotka takiego alfę, którego nie będzie się bać, którego nie będzie musiał oszukiwać i przed którym nie będzie musiał uciekać. Wciąż miał paskudną bliznę po oparzeniu żelazkiem, które mu zafundował tamten alfons z Chicago, bo Rudy nie chciał pracować dla niego w burdelu ani handlować prochami. Lasse nigdy by tak nie postąpił. Nie skrzywdziłby go. Prowadzili wspólny dom, wspólny biznes i polegali na sobie, ufając sobie bezgranicznie. Czuł się potrzebny i szanowany. Nie ze względu na jakieś niebywałe zasługi. Nie musiał jakoś szczególnie walczyć o ten szacunek. Lasse po prostu wychował się w rodzinie, w której omegi nie były kimś gorszego sortu.

\- Opowiadał mi o swojej cioci, która nie miała własnych szczeniaczków, ale pomagała wychować kolejne pokolenia w watasze i jej słowo liczyło się zaraz po słowie alfy przewodnika - opowiadał. - Wyobrażasz sobie? No, ty może akurat tak. - Machnął ręką. - Masz posłuch u Winchesterów...

\- Ej... - Cas skromnie zaprzeczył, ale Rudy nie słuchał.

\- Już sam nie wiem, kto teraz u was jest alfą, Dean czy Bobby, ale i tak przecież wiadomo, że ty i szczeniaczki macie pierwszeństwo. Nie gadaj, że nie. Mam oczy. No, więc ta ciotka... Znała na pamięć stan zdrowia wszystkich w rodzinie, kto na co chorował, jakie miał słabości, na co powinien uważać, co jeść na wzmocnienie, czego unikać. Do samej śmierci zachowała czuły węch i potrafiła wywąchać chorobę szczeniaczka zanim objawy stały się widoczne. Nawet kiedy już nie wstawała z łóżka przynoszono jej maluchy. Do wąchania. - Rudy się roześmiał. - Opowiadała mi siostra Lassego, Gudrun. Jest bardzo miła. Prowadzą z mężem hurtownię sprzętu do sportów zimowych. Śpią na forsie. - Znów się roześmiał. - Mają czwórkę dzieciaków, wszystkie alfy. Raz na kilka tygodni chodzimy do nich na obiad, albo wychodzimy razem na miasto i zawsze potem mam migrenę. Cztery alfy! Cały czas wrzeszczą, biją się i rywalizują o uwagę dorosłych...

\- Tak? - Zdziwił się uprzejmie Cas, bo ten temat też znał z autopsji. Misiek i Jim walczyli ze sobą i popisywali się przed resztą rodziny, Misiek zwłaszcza chciał robić wrażenie na Claire, Joy wyrastała na pyskatą pannę i łobuzowała nie gorzej od chłopców. Grejpfrut był w okresie negowania autorytetów i z upodobaniem naśladował wszystkie negatywne zachowania dorosłych, podpatrzone na przykład u obu dziadków, którzy chociaż kochani to jednak bywali straszliwie nieokrzesani. Frank nauczył go przeklinać w czterech językach, a Bobby zakładać nogi na stół i głośno bekać. Nawet Marty potrafił się dać we znaki, chociaż teoretycznie był najcichszy i najposłuszniejszy z całej gromadki.

\- Lasse ich uwielbia, to jego siostrzeńcy, ale ja cieszę się, że widujemy się rzadko. - Przewrócił oczami z aktorską przesadą. - Gudrun marzy się jeszcze mała omega, córeczka. Coś mi się wydaje, że zmajstrują sobie piąte jeszcze przed gwiazdką. Oszaleję, jeśli poproszą nas o pomoc przy tych starszych! Zostawię ich z Lassem a sam ucieknę do Ulfa. - Ostrzegł z mocą. - Wolę chodzić za potrzebą do drewnianej wygódki niż zajmować się bandą rozbrykanych nastolatków. A wiesz, że Gudrun i Olof zatrudniają w swojej hurtowni głównie omegi? Są bardzo zadowoleni!

\- To tak jak Meg! Krzyczy na mnie, kiedy podsyłam jej nowych pracowników, ale już by nie zatrudniła nikogo spoza schroniska. To najbardziej uczciwi, lojalni i pracowici sprzedawcy, jakich może mieć. I bardzo uprzejmi dla klientów. To się w handlu przydaje. - Mrugnął wesoło, bo Meg zdecydowanie brakowało tych cech. Była złośliwa, oschła i lekceważąca. Potrafiła zrugać kogoś, gdy zadawał jej pytania o ceny czy towary i odrywał od oglądania ulubionych seriali i talk shows. - Gwen jest w tym świetna, ma dar. Może ją poznasz. Myślę, że jeszcze wiele osiągnie. A jak wam się wiedzie? Nadal pomagasz Lassemu w kuźni?

\- Tak, dbam o sprzedaż, promocję, załatwiam sprawy papierkowe... Kontaktuję się z klientami, organizuję dostawy i zamówienia, dbam o magazyn i żeby nie zabrakło niczego do produkcji. Odwalam czarną robotę, gdy on sobie tylko macha młotkiem. - Rudy westchnął z fałszywą irytacją, bo w gruncie rzeczy ten podział obowiązków doskonale im odpowiadał i dotarł się naturalnie w trakcie ostatnich lat. - Uwielbia to.

\- Uwielbia ciebie. - Cas się roześmiał. - Rozstawiasz go po kątach!

\- A ty Deana to nie? - Odciął się natychmiast.

\- My już nie jesteśmy razem. - Cas skupił się na drodze przed sobą. - Przecież wiesz.

Rudy miał ochotę powiedzieć: akurat!, ale ugryzł się w język.

\- A Peter? - Moment wydawał się idealny, by poruszyć ten temat.

\- Piszemy codziennie do siebie! - Cas się rozjaśnił. - Wysyła mi buziaki na dzień dobry i serduszka na dobranoc!

Rudy podniósł brwi. Wydało mu się to raczej infantylne.

\- To poważne? - spytał, starając się brzmieć niezobowiązująco, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Jakby wcale a wcale nie zżerała go ciekawość. Nic a nic.

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o wspólnym mieszkaniu... - Zastrzegł ostrożnie Cas. - Ale poznał dzieci i...

\- Spaliście już? Razem? - Rudy musiał wiedzieć.

Cas zachichotał piskliwie, nagle purpurowy i zażenowany. Zwolnił. Zerknął na Rudy'ego z ukosa z iskierkami w oczach.

\- Jeszcze nie... - wyszeptał. - Tylko się całowaliśmy.

Rudy przełknął ślinę.

\- Kłamiesz. Nie tylko. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ej, no powiedz! Ja ci opowiedziałem o Lassem! Ej, powiedz! - Błagał. - Czekaj! A on wie, że ty... No, wiesz?

Cas jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił, łącznie z płatkami uszu, karkiem i chyba nawet powieki zrobiły mu się pąsowe.

\- Niezupełnie... Jeszcze... Nie... - Chrząknął. Zatrzymał wóz i odwrócił się do przyjaciela. - Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Trochę się boję. - Przyznał. - On myśli, że dzieci mamy dzięki zastępczym mamom. Nie wie, że to ja je... Że ja... Nie wiem, jak zareaguje. - Zapachniał zmartwieniem i obawą.

\- Co? - Rudy nie zrozumiał w pierwszej chwili. - Ale ja nie o to pytałem.

\- A o co? - Zdziwił się Cas.

\- Czy on wie, że jesteś wilkiem? - Rudy rozłożył ręce, bo to wydało mu się oczywiste i ważniejsze niż zawartość majtek omegi. - Przecież to człowiek! Wiem, że masz w rodzinie nie-wilki, Jody i Franka, ale oni o was wiedzą. Poza tym jak długo chcesz to przed nim ukrywać? Bo jeszcze nie wie, prawda? Nie mówiłeś mu?

\- No... nie.

\- Tego **też** nie. - Rudy lekko go zganił. - Nie ufasz mu?

Cas nic nie odpowiedział. Pytanie dotknęło bardzo ważnej i drażliwej kwestii, nad którą zastanawiał się już wcześniej. Owszem, Rudy miał rację. Cas uwielbiał Petera, świetnie się z nim czuł, pragnął kontynuować ich znajomość i nawet chętnie by ją rozwinął w bardziej intymne rejony, ale nie odważył mu się powiedzieć o dwóch najważniejszych sprawach. O tym, kim naprawdę był. Coraz częściej miał poczucie winy względem Petera, że utrzymuje przed nim tak poważne sekrety.

Jakby go okłamywał.

Ale jeśli je wyjawi a Peter się przerazi i ucieknie?

Cas był rozdarty między uczciwością a lękiem przed kolejnym porzuceniem.

Pokazywał wokół jak silny się stał po tych nieszczęściach, jak twardą sobie wyhodował skórę, jaki jest niezależny i samodzielny, zahartowany w ogniu, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że to wszystko krucha fasada. Wiele razy obiecywał sobie, że szczerze wyjawi Peterowi własną tożsamość, lecz tchórzył a im dalej brnął, tym bardziej się bał.

\- Chciałbym jeszcze trochę być szczęśliwy... - Wyznał bezgłośnie, zaciskając palce na kierownicy aż zbielały. - Jeszcze odrobinę. Zanim się zorientuje i zostawi mnie, jak Dean.

Rudy chwycił go w ramiona i objął z nagłym wzruszeniem. Oczy obu omeg zwilgotniały od łez.

 

* * *

 

Schronisko niewiele się zmieniło. Dom był zadbany, teren wokół wysprzątany. Drzewa w sadzie zsypane dojrzewającymi owocami. Rudy pamiętał je całe w kwiatach. Wszyscy czekali na nie niecierpliwie, ale on wyjechał przed jesienią i nigdy nie miał okazji ich posmakować. Zdawały się większe. No, nic dziwnego. Minęło kilka lat. Zdążyły się rozrosnąć.

Z mieszkańców rozpoznał tylko Adama. Długo się witali. Rudy przywiózł mu kilka drobiazgów z jubilerskiej kolekcji Lassego. Z żelaza i mosiądzu, z tradycyjnymi motywami wikińskimi. Skórzany pas z piękną klamrą, nożyk do kopert i sygnet z głową wilka.

Cas w tym czasie zaangażował omegi do pomocy w rozpakowaniu koszy z jedzeniem i przygotowaniem stołów i siedzisk na werandzie. Zamierzali spędzić miłe popołudnie na biesiadowaniu i rozmowach. Zabrał nawet kilka butelek lekkiego wina, słodycze, sery, świeże owoce. Billy dokładnie zamknął warzywnik i wypuścił kózki z zagrody, które natychmiast zaczęły brykać przed domem, skakać na specjalnie zbudowanej dla nich trampolinie (odciągała ich uwagę od buszowania po ogrodzie) i ganiać kury, które z kolei głośno gdakały, trzepotały skrzydłami i dziobały kozy w pęciny i zadki.

Omegi popatrywały na obcego z zaintrygowaniem i odrobiną podziwu. Przyzwyczaiły się już, że Cas jest przykładem sukcesu, jaki omega może odnieść (trochę mitycznego, bo część omeg żyła w głębokim przekonaniu, że Cas nie jest prawdziwym omegą, że jest kimś więcej: alfą omeg, tkniętym przez samego Pierwszego Wilka szczególną łaską) i oczywiście znały Adama, który pełnił rolę kierownika i obrońcy, pośrednicząc między nimi a watahą Winchesterów, znającego te groźne bety po imieniu i sprawnie poruszającego się we wszystkich kwestiach bytowych: prowadził księgi i budżet bieżący, dokonywał drobnych napraw, rozdzielał domowe obowiązki i egzekwował ich wykonanie, rozwiązywał konflikty i problemy, rozmawiał z zarządem fundacji o wszelkich potrzebach mieszkańców.

Teraz widziały kolejnego omegę, który najwyraźniej był szczęśliwy, miał pracę, pieniądze, ładne ubrania... Alfę. Miał alfę i był szczęśliwy! Te dwa fakty dla większości mieszkańców wzajemnie się wykluczały. Alfy oznaczały kłopoty, bicie, wymuszenia, gwałty, pracę ponad siły, wyzwiska... Nic przyjemnego.

Rudy pokrótce się przedstawił, opowiedział trochę o swoim krótkim pobycie w schronisku i jak wyjechał do Europy (omegi zaszemrały między sobą z niedowierzaniem). Jak nauczył się języka na intensywnym kursie dla obcokrajowców. Śmiejąc się powiedział kilka zdań po fińsku i przetłumaczył je natychmiast, że dostał od alfy Deana trochę pieniędzy na start, ale żeby się móc utrzymać znalazł pracę w firmie spedycyjnej. Jego praca polegała głównie na odbieraniu telefonów od zagranicznych kontrahentów. Firma szukała kogoś z płynnym angielskim i on się świetnie nadał. Pomagał w recepcji, sortował pocztę, przygotowywał listy przewozowe i ciągle się uczył. Na początku zarabiał dość marnie, ale po roku dostał podwyżkę, gospodarował oszczędnie i czuł, że stanął na nogi.

Chętnie odpowiadał na pytania, od tych o takie podstawowe rzeczy: jak daleko jest Finlandia, ile się leci samolotem, czy jest tam dużo wilków, jaki jest klimat, jakie mają tam jedzenie, aż po bardziej skomplikowane kwestie społeczne. Rudy z natury był gadułą i nie miał nic przeciwko, by na nie wszystkie opowiedzieć. Grzał się przy tym w blasku zainteresowania i atencji, prawie jakby był gwiazdą na spotkaniu z fanami. Mile łechtało to jego ego i odrobinkę próżności, którą posiadał.

Rozsiadł się wygodniej, najedzony smakołykami i po kieliszku dobrego wina, potoczył wzrokiem i zaczął:

\- Jest taka legenda wśród wilków na Północy, że podczas którejś z kolejnych srogich zim, gdy już zaczęło brakować żywności, kilka watah wygoniło swoje omegi i co słabsze bety na mróz. Jednak to nie poprawiło sytuacji, bo okazało się, że to omegi zajmowały się dotychczas gotowaniem i były w tym naprawdę zręczne. Potrafiły przyrządzać smaczne i sycące posiłki ze wszystkich dostępnych składników i przy tym nieźle oszukać wilczy głód. - Rudy uśmiechnął się szeroko a wszystkie omegi pokiwały głowami ze zrozumieniem. - Piekły chleby z dodatkiem kory, latem i jesienią chodziły po lesie i pracowicie zbierały miód, jagody, korzonki, zioła, młode listki, żołędzie, szyszki, bukwie i mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Potrafiły przyrządzić napój nawet ze świerkowych igieł. Bardzo zdrowy, pełen witamin!

Alfy nie zawracały sobie tym głowy. Zajmowały się głównie polowaniami, z dumą przynosiły renifera, łosia czy jelonka i przyzwyczajone były do najlepszych kąsków. W ich oczach omegi były tylko darmozjadami. Wydawało się, że bez dodatkowych gęb do wykarmienia zapasów starczy dla wszystkich. Niestety, szybko zaczęły się kłócić, bo chciały jeść tylko mięso, którego było zbyt mało na kolejne tygodnie zimy. Nie było komu piec chlebów, zabrakło pożywnych zup, sałatek, naparów i przypraw. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się podziały pyszne kiszonki, suszone owoce i warzywa, które obok mięsa i tłuszczu były przecież bardzo ważną częścią posiłków. Nie było komu opiekować się szczeniaczkami, ani starcami, chociaż byli wśród nich najbardziej znaczący przywódcy watah. Nie było komu sprzątać, prać a nawet palić w piecach i dbać o zapas świeżej wody. Praca omeg była wykonywana cicho, więc nikt naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co się stanie, kiedy znikną. 

Wilki słabły i chorowały, głód zajrzał im w oczy. Alfy wszczynały bójki między sobą, wyżywały się na betach, zapanował powszechny bałagan, bieda i wzajemne pretensje. Wreszcie nadeszła wiosna i watahy trochę odetchnęły, że skoro udało się jakoś przetrwać mrozy, to teraz będzie już lepiej. Ale po srogiej zimie brakowało zwierzyny do polowań, a to co udało się schwytać było równie chude i zamorzone. Aż któregoś dnia jeden z myśliwych, szczególnie zdeterminowany by znaleźć jakiegoś jelonka czy niedźwiedzia, którym można by wykarmić głodną watahę, napotkał znajomego omegę. Ukrył się i niezauważony obserwował wilczka, który chociaż chudy, wyglądał na całkiem zdrowego, podśpiewywał, chodząc między drzewami, coś zbierając (alfa nie wiedział co) a kiedy się zmęczył, usiadł na przewalonym pniu i wyciągnął z torby jakieś jedzenie. Ach!, tego było już za wiele dla alfy! Skoczył do niego, wyrwał mu posiłek i pożarł w dwóch kęsach.

Zasłuchane omegi drgnęły w przerażeniu i ze wszystkich piersi wyrwał się okrzyk oburzenia i zgrozy.

\- Alfa zmusił omegę, żeby zaprowadził go do siedliska, domyślając się, że zastanie tam więcej jedzenia, które zamierzał ukraść. Omega się zgodził, bo bał się o swoje życie. Alfa wybałuszył oczy na to, co zastał. W maleńkiej drewnianej chacie smolarza mieszkały omegi, które zostały wygonione. Nie brakowało ani jednej. Co prawda miały bardzo ciasno, ale widać było, że nieźle się urządziły i wyglądały na całkiem szczęśliwe. Poza tym, że przeraziły się widząc alfę i słusznie węszyły kłopoty.

Jednak najstarsza omega, prawie ślepa babka od razu zaprosiła wielkiego wilka do stołu, kazała podać mu gorący gulasz prosto z pieca i nawet nalała mu lekkiego, kwaskowego piwa. Alfa był zachwycony, że mu się tak trafiło, jadł i pił łakomie, popatrując groźnie na zbite ciasno w kącie i wystraszone omegi. Po drugim kubku piwa poczuł senność i nie wiadomo kiedy zasnął.

Obudził się drżąc z zimna. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się stało. Przypomniał sobie spotkanie z omegami i pyszny posiłek, a ponieważ dookoła panowały ciemności, doszedł do wniosku, że w trakcie tropienia zmęczony zasnął i przyśnił mu się niesamowity sen. Niestety, tylko sen... Westchnął z żalem, wciąż czując smak pysznego gulaszu i zdawało mu się, że między zębami utknęła drobina mięsa czy jakiegoś warzywka.

Alfa chciał wstać. Próbował się przeciągnąć, ale okazało się, że leży skrępowany na ziemi, w jakimś zagłębieniu. Zaniepokojony z trudem doczekał do rana, żeby się przekonać, że to wcale nie był sen. Natrafił na omegi, jadł gulasz i pił piwo. Od tego piwa zasnął... Wtedy związały go i wtrąciły do jamy.

A rankiem przyszły, żeby sprawdzić, co z nim.

\- Otrułaś mnie! - krzyknął wściekle do ślepej babki. - Niech no tylko się wydostanę, to się z wami rozprawię! 

Ale ślepa ciotka stała w bezpiecznej odległości, podtrzymywana pod oba łokcie przez młodsze omegi. Wcale się nie bała.

\- Wygoniliście nas na mróz, żebyśmy pomarli z głodu - powiedziała surowo. - A ty próbowałeś nas obrabować, może i zabić. To zakosztuj wygnania i głodu. Skosztuj naszego losu.

\- Co? - spytał alfa, nie rozumiejąc jeszcze, co go czeka. Omegi kolejno rzucały mu ostatnie spojrzenia i odchodziły bez słowa. Nie reagowały na jego awanturowanie się i warczenie i groźby. Został sam.

Mijały kolejne godziny. Nadszedł wieczór. Nastała noc. Poranek. Kolejny wieczór... Tak zlatywał dzień za dniem. Alfa omdlewał z pragnienia i głodu, zabrudził się, cuchnął, kaszlał i gorączkował. Oczywiście próbował się wydostać i wołać pomocy, ale jego wrzaski tylko odstraszyły ptaki z najbliższych drzew a wkrótce zupełnie stracił siły i głos.

Z desperacji ogryzł korzeń, wystający nieco z ziemi ponad jego ramieniem, a gdy zabrakło korzenia próbował napełnić brzuch bryłkami wciąż przemarzłej gleby. Tylko się od tego rozchorował.

Leżał na dnie jamy i czekał na śmierć, płacząc nad sobą, aż ktoś go zawołał. Alfa nie miał siły podnieść głowy. Zresztą, już go nie obchodziło, co się z nim stanie. Stracił nadzieję na ocalenie.

Kto przyszedł? Pewnie jedna z omeg, sprawdzić, czy jeszcze dyszy i zaczekać parę godzin, póki będzie można powiedzieć reszcie, że alfa wyzionął ducha. Bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy dostał odrobinę picia. I jeszcze odrobinę. I lekki kleik. Najpierw jedną, małą łyżeczkę.

Dopiero kiedy żołądek przyzwyczaił się do tej odrobiny i zaczął ją powolutku trawić, zamiast zwrócić w bolesnych skurczach, dopiero wtedy wilk dostał drugą i trzecią.

To był najzwyklejszy kleik na wodzie, którym kiedyś by wzgardził, lecz teraz zdawał mu się niebiańską biesiadą. Uniósł oczy i spojrzał na swego dobroczyńcę. Tego samego omegę, któremu ukradł jedzenie i którego jego wataha wygnała zimą. Omegę, który kiedyś mieszkał z nimi, lecz dumny alfa nawet nie pamiętał jego imienia. Omegę, któremu zagroził śmiercią i kazał zaprowadzić się do siedliska, by je splądrować.

\- Rozwiąż... - poprosił, gdy tylko odzyskał nieco sił. Omega odmówił. Cierpliwie obmył i opatrzył alfę, przynosił mu wodę i raz dziennie kleik, ale zachowywał przy tym wielką ostrożność.

Mijały dni. Alfa spędzał je na dnie jamy, rozmyślając. Nauczył się rozpoznawać porę wizyt i czekał na nie. Początkowo pragnął tylko jedzenia i szukał okazji do ucieczki. Nie wiedział, co go czeka i chciał się wydostać z tego więzienia. Pewnego dnia spróbował uderzyć omegę głową, powalić go i uciec za pomocą sznurkowej drabinki, którą omega spuszczał dla własnej wygody.

Ale omega zdołał się odepchnąć, wyciągnął zza pazuchy nóż i wbił alfie w udo. Ostrze musiało zawierać srebro, gdyż ból rozdarł wilka jak błyskawica.

\- Zabrałeś mi chleb, który miał mi starczyć na dwa dni! - krzyknął wilczek, gdy tylko stanął na krawędzi dołu, patrząc na alfę ze złością. - Zjadłeś gulasz, który był dla Hjördis! Potrzebowała go, bo karmi szczeniaczka! I dla Leeni, która jest w ciąży! Twój ojciec wygonił ją, chociaż wiedział, że nosi jego szczeniaczka! Przez ciebie były głodne one i ich szczeniaczki! Nakarmiłem cię! Myłem! Przynosiłem ci wodę! A ty się tak odpłacasz?

Omega wrócił po dwóch dniach, gdy noga zaczęła sinieć a ciało wokół rany gnić i sączyć ropę. Alfa żałośnie skowytał, gotów żebrać o przebaczenie. Nigdy nikogo nie przepraszał, a już zwłaszcza omegi, więc zdawało mu się, że cały świat przystanie, by go wysłuchać z najwyższą uwagą.

Omega nie słuchał. Zabrał nóż i odszedł bez słowa.

Alfa zrozumiał, że tym razem na dobre. Nie dostanie drugiej szansy. Leżał, gapiąc się w gwiazdy. Był zły na głupiego omegę. Na zimę. Na swoją watahę. Na Pierwszego Wilka. Na wszystkich wokół, tylko nie na siebie. Był w końcu młodym, dumnym alfą. Takie alfy nie lubią myśleć źle o sobie i rzadko się przyznają do błędów, nawet same przed sobą.

Omegi ze schroniska zgromadzone na werandzie wokół Rudy'ego pokiwały do siebie głowami. Jasna sprawa! Takie są alfy! Przecież każdy szczeniaczek to wie!

Rudy uśmiechnął się do Casa, wypił pół szklanki lemoniady, żeby nawilżyć gardło i kontynuował opowieść:

\- Alfa użalał się nad sobą, nie mogąc zrozumieć, czemu to go spotkało. Czemu nie jest już tym silnym wilkiem, z pełnym brzuchem, wylegującym się na miękkich posłaniach, gdy wokół się kręciły posłuszne, skromne omegi? Znające swoje miejsce?

I wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym miejscem. Nad _ich_ miejscem, nad tym jak toczyło się życie watahy. Kiedyś. I jak się zmieniło po odejściu omeg.

Zastanowił się nad tym dokładniej i uczciwie przyznał, że to nie było takie do końca odejście. Nie dobrowolne. Pamiętał tamten dzień i serce mu zatrzepotało, poczuł gorycz na języku i szczypanie pod powiekami... Omegi nie odeszły - pomyślał nagle. - Wygnaliśmy je.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co musiały czuć, nagle pozbawione wszystkiego. Dachu nad głową. Jedzenia. Możliwości ogrzania się. Nadziei.

I pierwszy raz w życiu zrobiło mu się wstyd.

Bardzo, bardzo wstyd.

Omega nie wrócił, ale tym razem sam Pierwszy Wilk ulitował się nad głupim alfą. Może dostrzegł, że jego serce zmiękło? Do jamy wpadł zając i wilk instynktownie capnął go zębami, zgruchotał kark i pożarł w kilka minut, z łapkami, ogonkiem, puchatą sierścią i wszystkimi kosteczkami. Mięso i krew okazały się bardziej pożywne od kleiku. Po kilka godzinach snu, gdy organizm strawił i przyswoił wartościowe białko, wilk poczuł zastrzyk energii. Pogoda zrobiła się lepsza, słońce coraz dłużej stało na niebie, ptaki świergotały radośnie. Las budził się do życia. Wróciła nadzieja.

Wilk znalazł kamień, na którym przeciął powróz krępujący ręce. Ściągnął więzy z kostek i po kilku nieudanych próbach wspinaczki wreszcie wypełzł z jamy.

Był w środku nieznanego lasu, chatki smolarza nigdzie nie widział. Nie miał przy sobie nic ze swojego ekwipunku. Był wynędzniały, brudny, chory, z zakażoną nogą, ale wolny! Wolny i pełen nadziei. I pragnął żyć!

I był wciąż całkiem dobrym myśliwym.

Udało mu się złapać dzika. Co prawda był stary, chudy i lekko parchaty na zadku, ale alfa pękał z dumy. Znalazł długi, tęgi kostur, na którym udało mu się umocować zwierzaka, drugi wziął w rękę, żeby móc się podpierać, bo kulał i ruszył przed siebie, węsząc i łapiąc trop. Szedł pół dnia, nim dotarł do watahy. Nie było daleko, ale często musiał przystawać, odpoczywać. Walczył ze sobą, by nie rozbić obozowiska, rozpalić ogniska i nie pożreć udźca. Ach, ślinka mu ciekła, ale ile razy już przystawał, by zrzucić mięso z drąga, jakiś cichy głos się odzywał i tłumaczył: trzeba zanieść jedzenie do watahy. Wataha potrzebuje jedzenia. Najesz się, kiedy oni się najedzą.

Tak strasznie go ssało w żołądku, kiszki marsza grały, ale się powstrzymał. Wiedział, że jeśli ulegnie i uszczknie choćby kęs, to już nie zdoła się powstrzymać. Nie, trzeba iść mimo burczenia brzucha.

Aż doszedł. Usiadł na skraju niewielkiej polany. Dzik leżał obok. Trochę śmierdział, brudną szczeciną i zakrzepłą krwią. Z chaty smolarza wyległy omegi i alfa czuł ich lęk. Panikę. Widział, jak ściskają w dłoniach kije i kamienie. Wskazał dzika i pokiwał dłonią, aby się zbliżyły. Zmęczył się, oparł o pień najbliższego drzewa i zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie dzik cuchnie, tylko on sam, a raczej jego gnijąca noga.

\- Jedzenie. Weźcie... - wyszeptał i prawdopodobnie zemdlał.

\- No i co mamy z tobą zrobić? - usłyszał, gdy nieco przecknął. - Freke? Twoja matka rodziła cię dwa dni. Dałeś się jej we znaki...

Odwrócił twarz, by popatrzeć na wilczycę.

\- Jedzenie... Przyniosłem... - powiedział skrzekliwie.

\- Przyniosłeś. - Zgodziła się staruszka i położyła suchą, szorstką dłoń na jego czole. - Masz gorączkę. To przez nogę. Ale wyliżesz się. Pij. To napar z wierzby. Pij. Veikko, potrzymaj mu głowę, żeby się nie zakrztusił. No, chodź. Nie bocz się, pomóż. - Przywołała wilka, którego Freke poznał po zapachu.

Pił posłusznie. Zapadał w deliryczny sen, pełen dziwnych majaków i budził się zlany potem. Gonił go dzik ze srebrnymi zębami. Wpadał w przepaść i gapił się na księżyc, mający twarz zagniewanego omegi. Ślepa staruszka kołysała nowo urodzonego szczeniaczka. _To twój braciszek... Twój braciszek..._ słyszał nad głową, która zdawała się kręcić i kręcić, jakby wpadł w wir lodowatego, bezdennego potoku. 

Freke wyzdrowiał. Już zawsze trochę kulał, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to polować. Zdobywać mięso. Chodzić po wodę do strumienia. Ścinać grube świerki, ciosać bale albo ciąć je ne deski. Budować z nich nowy, większy dom. Czasem wieczorem siadywał na mchu pod brzozą i patrzył jak Leeni i Hjördis karmią szczeniaczki, nucąc im kołysanki. Pamiętał podobne z dzieciństwa.

Został z nimi, bo pozwolili mu zostać a on nie chciał wracać do swojej starej watahy. Nie czuł, żeby to było dla niego dobre. Żeby to było właściwe. Czuł, że ma dług i nie może odejść, zanim go nie spłaci. Że właśnie dlatego Pierwszy Wilk wyciągnął go z łap śmierci i zesłał mu najpierw zająca a potem dzika. Żeby naprawił krzywdę, którą sam wyrządził. Tak zleciała wiosna. Potem chciał się odwdzięczyć za opiekę w czasie choroby. Tak zleciało lato. Potem chciał pomóc przy robieniu zapasów na kolejną zimę. Tak zleciała jesień...

I znów nadeszła zima. Skończyły się polowania, napadało śniegu po pas, ale Freke nie zaznał głodu. Wraz z omegami zdążył zapełnić spiżarnię, nie tylko mięsiwem i sadłem, ale też beczułkami słodkiego soku z brzozy, podebranymi dzikim pszczołom plastrami miodu, łuskanymi orzechami, nasionami i jadalnymi korzonkami. Prawdę mówiąc, Freke od lat tak smacznie nie jadał. Stara babka potrafiła wyczarować piwo i gorące napary z ziół o różnorakich właściwościach. Jedne rozgrzewały i pomagały zwalczyć przeziębienie, inne łagodziły bóle brzucha, jeszcze inne sprowadzały spokój i dobry sen.

\- I żyli długo i szczęśliwie? To jednak bajka. Pewnie tamte złe alfy w końcu ich odnaleźli i wszystko im ukradli! - Wtrącił krytycznie Billy. - A w ogóle to nie wierzę, żeby omegi sobie poradziły po wygnaniu. Dwie wilczyce ze szczeniaczkami i staruszka?

Jane mu zawtórowała.

\- Może trochę bajka. - Zgodził się Rudy z uśmiechem. - Siostra Lassego lubi trochę koloryzować. Pewnie odrobinkę udramatyzowała historię swojej rodziny.

Napełnił szklankę i opróżnił jednym haustem, nasłuchując szeptów omeg.

\- To historia rodziny Lassego? - spytał Cas.

\- Freke to jego dziadek. Zmarł przed narodzinami Ulfa. Ciotka, o której ci wspominałem, ta co nie miała własnych szczeniaczków to córka Hjördis. Ulf do dziś mieszka w chacie smolarza. No, może nie tej samej, tamta chyba zmurszała ze starości i postawili nową. Sto lat temu... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Omegi przetrwały wygnanie i kilka lat później ich wataha połączyła się z innym klanem. Freke ugryzł babcię Lassego, z tego drugiego klanu i miał z nią same szczeniaczki alfy, ale przyjaźnił się z Veikko do końca życia i był wielkim orędownikiem i obrońcą omeg. Siostra Lassego opowiadała, że kiedy ich tata był mały napyskował coś jednej z ciotek. Chyba wcale nie dlatego, że to była omega. Po prostu wiecie jakie bywają szczeniaczki! Zwyczajnie niegrzeczne! Jednak Freke na wszelki wypadek tak go sprał, że nie tylko on, ale i reszta szczeniaczków w watasze już nigdy nie podniosła głosu na omegę. 

\- A tamte alfy? Z tej watahy, która wygoniła omegi? - dopytywała Gwen.

\- Nie wiem... - Rudy rozejrzał się bezradnie, po czym wyciągnął komórkę. - Zapytam! 

I zaczął gadać w obcym języku. Omegi westchnęły z podziwem i popatrywały po sobie z nieśmiałymi uśmiechami. Rudy wysłuchał odpowiedzi, zaczerwienił się, błysnął zębami i zamruczał coś czule zanim się rozłączył.

\- Lasse mówi, że tamte watahy, bo było ich dwie albo trzy, to się rozpadły. Wilki zaczęły odchodzić jak Freke i zakładać nowe rodziny, albo dołączać do innych klanów. Nie było im łatwo, bo starszyzna klanów potępiła wygnanie omeg. Nie chciano przyjmować do watah kogoś, kto nie potrafił dochować lojalności wobec własnej rodziny. Rodziny są po to, żeby sobie wspólnie radzić z biedą i problemami. Alfy straciły to, co ceniły najbardziej: szacunek i zaufanie. To przecież szacunek i zaufanie pozwalają im osiągać najwyższe pozycje i przewodzić watahom. Bez tego kim są? Kim są bez nas?

Pytanie Rudy'ego zawisło w powietrzu, dając omegom materiał do refleksji.

\- Lasse nie przepada za tą historią. Za bardzo obnaża złe cechy alf. Jako dziecko mocno ją przeżył. - Zaśmiał się odrobinę sarkastycznie. - Podobno pytał, kiedy wyrośnie z bycia alfą i jak można zostać omegą. Głupek.

Cas szturchnął go żartobliwie łokciem.

\- Lasse jest cudowny! Nie słuchajcie Rudy'ego. To jeden z najmilszych wilków, jakich znam! - powiedział do reszty, bojąc się, że wyrobią sobie o nim złe zdanie.

\- Tylko mu nie mów! - Zastrzegł Rudy. - Nie chcemy go wbić w pychę! Zacznie zadzierać nosa i będę musiał mu go przytrzeć!

Cas i Adam zawtórowali śmiechem, ale reszta omeg niespokojnie się zawierciła. Przytrzeć nosa alfie? Nie potrafili sobie wyobrazić takiego konceptu.

\- Ale ja was tu zanudzam, a przecież mamy z Lassem prezent! - Rudy wyjął kopertę i skinął na Casa i Adama, żeby się nachylili bliżej. - Dla schroniska! 

Cas zajrzał, wzruszył się, oddał kopertę Adamowi a sam uściskał omegę.

\- Przydadzą się - mruknął, myśląc o czeku. - Dziękuję. 

A wtedy już wszyscy zaczęli się obejmować, ściskać, całować, śmiać, gadać, jeść i coraz śmielej wznosić toasty, ponieważ była to znakomita okazja do świętowania. Byli u siebie, wśród przyjaciół, wśród omeg. Może nie była to chatka smolarza, ale był to ich dom, bezpieczna przystań, w której leczyli swe połamane serca, poranione dusze i schorowane ciała, nabierali sił i odzyskiwali nadzieję.

Odkrywali - również dzięki takim wilkom jak Rudy - że nie tylko mogą przetrwać; że przetrwanie jest możliwe, ale nie jedyne, co mogą osiągnąć. Mogą być też szczęśliwi.

 


	207. BALANGOWICZ

\- Ja poprowadzę! Ja dam radę! - Cas zabrał telefon Rudy'emu i zaczął wykrzykiwać pijackie zapewnienia, póki nie dostał czkawki. Potknął się o Gienia i przewrócił na czworaka a telefon upadł gdzieś w trawę. Koziołek Gienio uznał to za wyśmienitą okazję do zabawy i skoczył wilkowi na plecy, becząc co sił w płucach. Reszta kóz zebrała się wokół werandy, usiłując ukraść jak najwięcej jedzenia z niepilnowanego stołu.

\- Kompletnie się urżnął. - Zdiagnozował Dean, nasłuchując dźwięków z tła. Nie rozróżniał słów, ale było dużo śmiechu, beczenia i jakaś muzyka w tle. Oddał słuchawkę Lassemu i zaczął szukać kluczyków. - Jedziemy po nich.

\- A chłopcy? - Lasse spojrzał na sufit.

\- Misiek? - Dean zajrzał do salonu, gdzie dzieciarnia okupowała kanapę, oglądając horror. - Jedziemy z Lassem do schroniska. Rudy i tatuś trochę... - Wykonał porozumiewawczy gest, stukając kantem dłoni o szyję. - Trzeba ich przyholować. Nie pozwolę mu prowadzić w tym stanie... - mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do nich, zresztą żadne nie słuchało, zbyt zajęte filmem. - Maluchy śpią, ale gdyby coś zajrzyj do nich.

Przyniósł z kuchni odbiornik elektronicznej niani i postawił na stoliku obok wielkich mich z popcornem.

\- Dobra, dobra!... - Dzieciaki zaczęły przeginać się w lewo i w prawo, bo zasłaniał im ekran. - Idź już!

\- Misiek!

\- Wiem, zdążę! - odkrzyknął ni w pięć ni w dziewięć, ale Claire całkiem przytomnie chwyciła nianię i pokazała, że w razie czego usłyszy płacz Martusia. Jedyna porządna, na którą można liczyć. Dean obrzucił ich jeszcze kontrolnym spojrzeniem. W telewizorze coś trzasnęło, dzieciaki wrzasnęły z przestrachem a chwilkę później wybuchnęły śmiechem.

Zbliżała się jedenasta i właściwie powinny być już w łóżkach. Cas pewnie by ich zagonił, tłumacząc że muszą się wysypiać przed lekcjami i że sen jest niezbędny dla zdrowia, żeby urosły duże i silne, czym by je pewnie zanudził na śmierć. Dean nie był takim formalistą. Raz na jakiś czas małe niewyspanie i dobry horror nie zaszkodzą w dorastaniu.

\- Jadę po mojego balangowicza. - Oznajmił Bobby'emu, gdy obaj z Lassem zeskakiwali z werandy. - Małe śpią, starsze oglądają telewizję. Będziemy za godzinkę.

Bobby i Rufus wymienili spojrzenia. Leżaki zaskrzypiały pod ich ciężarem.

\- Nie musicie się spieszyć - powiedział łagodnie starszy beta. - Pewnie nieźle się bawią.

\- Nie wątpię. - Dean się skrzywił.

\- Jakby co, Walt może po nich podjechać. Razem z Harrym są w tamtej okolicy na patrolu. - Bobby zaoferował z kamienną twarzą. - Zgarną ich w dziesięć minut. Wracaj do domu, wyśpij się. I tak siedziałeś z dzieciakami dłużej niż planowałeś.

Kącik warg Rufusa zadrgał podejrzanie, ale oczy obu wilków nie zdradzały żadnych emocji, poza lekkim znudzeniem. Ot, kolejny wieczór przed garażem, z zimnym piwem i resztkami grillowanego mięsa w zasięgu ręki. Przywileje wieku. Młodsze alfy niech się uganiają po nocy za swoimi... _sprawami_ , khm... khm, jak to mówią.

\- To co? Zadzwonić do Walta? - spytał Rufus, sięgając po komórkę.

\- Nie. - Dean machnął dłonią, wsiadając do dżipa. Nie ryzykował nocnej jazdy po lesie Impalą. - Przejadę się...

\- Tak? - Upewnił się Rufus niewinnym tonem, a Bobby podniósł brwi pytająco.

\- Żaden problem.

Lasse nie bardzo rozumiał tę wymianę min i uprzejmości, ale obserwował ją ze spokojem. Polubił watahę Winchestera a Dean miał wśród nich wyraźny posłuch, chociaż obaj z Rudym nie wiedzieli do końca, kto tu jest alfą przewodnikiem. Wiele wskazywało na Bobby'ego, ale Lasse jako alfa rejestrował te drobne sygnały, świadczące, że za sznurki nadal pociąga Dean. Oczywiście Rudy upierał się, że to niemożliwe, że przecież Dean nawet z nimi nie mieszka, a poza tym miał szaloną teorię, że prawdziwym i jedynym szefem w okolicy jest Cas we własnej osobie.

Lasse się nie sprzeczał, bo we własnym domu miał podobną sytuację. Niby był alfą, a i tak większość decyzji podejmował Rudy i wszystko kręciło się tak jak chciał. Nie, żeby to był jakiś powód do narzekań. Lasse nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy i nie zamieniłby tego pyskatego omegi na nikogo innego.

\- A każ mu jechać do tartaku, to ci łeb odgryzie. - Roześmiał się Rufus, gdy tylko światła dżipa zniknęły między drzewami.

\- Wrócą... - Bobby zerknął na zegarek. - Będzie pierwsza. Najwcześniej. Zanim dojedzie do siebie, druga.

\- A punkt siódma zjawi się na śniadaniu i zabrać dzieciaki do szkoły. - Rufus nie musiał przypominać codziennej rutyny. Od września Dean przeorganizował swoją pracę tak, żeby móc wozić całą czwórkę do Pinewood na lekcje. Po południu je przywoził i czasem jechał znów do tartaku, albo do biura Sama w mieście, jeśli trzeba było coś pozałatwiać, jednak najczęściej zostawał na obiad i pobawić się z młodszymi. Nierzadko przeciągał pobyt na cały wieczór, kąpał Grejpa i Marty'ego i kładł ich spać, co było sporą pomocą i wytchnieniem dla Casa.

I nie raz, nie dwa Bobby albo któryś z chłopaków zastawał alfę śpiącego na werandzie, jakby nie miał własnego domu.

Bo jeszcze dwa, trzy tygodnie temu nie miał, ale teraz piękna, kilkuizbowa chata, nowiutka i pachnąca, stała sobie na przeciwległym brzegu jeziora i czekała na gospodarza. Elegancki dom, z najprzedniejszego drewna, wypieszczony w każdym calu. Surowy z zewnątrz i jeszcze nie urządzony w środku, ale wszystkie instalacje i rozwiązania były najwyższej jakości. Barlow robił jak dla siebie a nawet lepiej. Dean nie oszczędzał. Wrócił z podręczną torbą, w jednych portkach, ale przez te lata przecież nie zbiedniał. Winchesterowie byli tak samo bogaci jak kiedyś a on był nadal jednym z nich.

\- Cas urżnięty na imprezie w schronisku. - Bobby otworzył kolejne piwo. - Myślisz, że by to przegapił?

Obaj z Rufusem gromko zarechotali, aż jakieś wystraszone zwierzątko uciekło głębiej w las, z dala od tych hałasów.

 

* * *

 

\- Złaź stamtąd! Złaź, bo sobie coś połamiesz! No, złaź! - Dean próbował złapać rozbawionego omegę.

Cas wdrapał się na dach koziej szopy z resztką wina w butelce i udawał, że śpiewa (potwornie fałszował), poślizgnął się, spadł na drugą stronę, szczęściem nie na ziemię tylko w pryzmę siana i wrzasnął, bo uderzył się w łokieć.

\- Jasna cholera! CAS! Do diabła... Mówiłem? - Dean mało nie dostał zawału, pędząc naokoło, ale odetchnął słysząc pijacki chichot omegi, świadczący że nic groźnego się nie stało.

\- Zgubiłem wino! Zgubiłem wino! - poskarżył się Cas, beknął i przeprosił, stękając i szeleszcząc w głębi koziej spiżarni. Dean przelazł przez ogrodzenie i zaczął tam grzebać na oślep, próbując go wyciągnąć.

\- No, wyłaź! Rany, gdzie ty jesteś... - sapał, przetrząsając kopę, większą niż mu się zdawało. Cas pisnął i zwiał, zostawiając alfę uwięzionego w kłującej słomie i trawie, uzbieranej z hali podczas koszenia sławetnego pasa startowego. Dobrze wysuszona na słońcu starczy zwierzakom na kilka jesiennych tygodni.

\- Patrz jak skaczę! Patrz jak skaczę! - wrzeszczał na całe gardło, wspinając się na trampolinę.

Dean otarł pot z czoła i obejrzał się na dom. Rudy siedział Lassemu na plecach i dyrygował gromadką omeg, próbując je nauczyć zasad mini hokeja. Z braku odpowiedniego sprzętu każdy z zawodników uzbroił się w najdziwniejsze utensylia zastępcze: szczypce do grilla, parasole i w mopa na długim kiju. Zaszczytną rolę krążka pełniła mała puszka tuńczyka i Dean się dziwił, że jeszcze nikt nią nie oberwał porządnie w czoło, dorabiając się solidnego guza a może i wstrząsu mózgu. Planował ją zarekwirować natychmiast po wyeliminowaniu większego zagrożenia.

Które od pół godziny usiłowało zrobić wszystko by coś sobie koniecznie złamać. Rękę, nogę, kark może? Albo co najmniej nos.

\- Patrz! Skaczę z Gieniem! - darł się, jakby Dean w ogóle mógł NIE patrzeć!

Oczywiście, że patrzył. Nie odważył się spuścić go na moment z oczu, przynajmniej póki go nie złapie i nie przypnie pasem do siedzenia w aucie. I nie zamknie na klucz. I absolutnie zabierze kluczyki ze sobą, bo ten idiota był gotów odpalić wóz i pojechać ( _sam! Ja sam! Umiem! Dam radę!_ ), a tego Dean by na pewno nie chciał. Pal licho wóz, jeśliby wylądował na drzewie, ale ten palant gotów się zabić!

\- CAS! - Wreszcie udało mu się go chwycić i ściągnąć na trawę. Przycisnął go do siebie, żeby się znów nie wymknął i chwilę odpoczywał, namyślając się jak go zwabić do dżipa. - Ej, może byśmy już wrócili do domu, co? Nie chcesz się położyć? Nie jesteś śpiący? Co? Hm? - Zasugerował i zaczął udawać ziewanie. - Wracamy już do dzieci? Co?

\- Nie! - Omega zionął winem i oliwkami z czosnkiem, oczy my błyszczały, śmiał się i wiercił, próbując uciec. - Nie wracamy! Nie, nie, nie! Chcę tańczyć! Chcę tańczyć! Puśćmy muzykę! Adam! Puść muzykę!

\- Jest za późno! Niektórzy już poszli spać... Ej! Wracaj, gdzie znów uciekasz?! - Przytrzymał go za pasek, gdy Cas się wyślizgnął, zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków i obaj się przewrócili. - Jest wpół do trzeciej nad ranem! Do cholery, czas się położyć!

\- Przecież leżę! - Omega obrócił się na plecy, dusząc się ze śmiechu i ściskając kolana. 

Dean nachylił się nad nim.

\- Co znowu?

\- Siku! Siku... - Kwiczał, nie będąc w stanie się podnieść, po czym zaczął grzebać przy rozporku.

Dean zaklął, wstał, dźwignął pijanego głupka i pchnął w stronę najbliższego drzewa.

\- Przestań pajacować! - warknął, ale wcale przy tym nie był zły. Trudno się było gniewać na niego, nawet w tym stanie. Szczególnie w tym stanie. - Czekaj. Rozepnę cię, ale dalej radzisz sobie sam, okay?

\- Okay! - Zgodził się ochoczo a przy tym z takim rozmachem, że gdyby nie Dean, klapnąłby znów tyłkiem o glebę. - Ale co mi robisz?

\- Rozpinam cię, żebyś mógł się wysikać. Bo zamoczysz spodnie i się przeziębisz. Chcesz się przeziębić?

\- Nie! - Cas kiwał się na boki i kręcił biodrami. - Chcę siku!

\- Gotowe. - Rozpiął mu pasek, guzik i rozsunął rozporek, ale tu się zatrzymał. - Poradzisz sobie?

\- No! - Cas nachylił się, żeby zajrzeć gdzie trzeba i po chwili Dean usłyszał znajomy dźwięk turkotania cienkiej strugi o podłoże. - Jeju, ale ulga.

\- Trzymaj prosto! Nie na buty! - Dean starał się być możliwie dyskretny, ale asekurujący, aby uniknąć większego bałaganu. Cas był teraz bardziej niezdarny niż Marty. Chociaż z Martym było prościej. - Celuj w drzewo. Nie na buty! Nie na... okay. Nieważne. To tylko trampki. Otrząśnij. No, królewno, strząśnij. Jak duży chłopiec.

Dean naprawdę nie chciał zerkać. Kiedy byli jeszcze ze sobą nieraz pomagał mu w toalecie, zwłaszcza zaraz po narodzinach dzieci. W pierwszych dniach wolał go nie zostawiać bez dozoru. Krępował się jeszcze przy Mary, ale kiedy Cas spadł z sedesu osłabiony po bliźniakach, Dean pozbył się poczucia dyskomfortu.

Szybko też wytłumaczył omedze, że nie ma sensu się głupio wstydzić. 

_\- Jeśli mogę ci tam wsadzać ku..._

_\- Dean! Wyrażaj się!_

_\- Wyrażam się. Więc jeśli mogę go tam wsadzać, to mogę cię też podetrzeć i naciągnąć ci majtki. - Wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za odpakowywanie ogromnej podpaski. Boki (zwane profesjonalnie: skrzydełkami) przykleiły mu się do palców i Cas czerwony z zażenowania instruował go, jak się zdejmuje paski ochronne i umieszcza na tkaninie a nie na sobie (nie na rękach, nie na własnej koszulce i nie zwija w kłębek, cholera, czy to nie mogłoby być odrobinę prostsze?! I z czego się cieszysz? Niezdara ze mnie? Daj buzi)._

Dean westchnął na tamto wspomnienie. Brakowało mu tych chwil, spędzanych w sypialni, w łazience, gdy obaj przełamywali bariery i uczyli się, jak sobie pomagać. Jak na sobie polegać. Jak sobie ufać. Wydawało się to tak dawno. Wieki temu.

\- No, jak tam? Cas? - Wrócił do rzeczywistości. - Teraz zapakuj go do środka... Nie przytnij sobie! - Przestrzegł. Cas się rozchichotał, oparł czołem o pień i rozpoczął karkołomną misję zapinania rozporka nie odnosząc przy tym znacznych strat w palcach i napletkach.

Zastali z Lassem cyrk i mimo najszczerszych wysiłków nie zdołali jeszcze go opanować. Dean dopiero drugi raz w życiu widział omegę tak dokumentnie upojonego, ale nie narzekał. Cas był w szampańskim humorze. Rozrabiał i hałasował, a przy tym śmiał się beztrosko, momentami flirtował, pozwalał się obejmować... Wszystko, za czym Dean tak tęsknił. Jakby nieco puściły hamulce, jakby odrobinę zluzował gorset, który utrzymywał go w ryzach przy Deanie. Zazwyczaj był uprzejmy, lecz zdystansowany. Czujny. Obserwujący. Krytyczny. Jakby tylko czekał, co Dean znów popsuje, spartaczy, jak go zrani.

Chciałby go częściej widzieć takim jak teraz... Wesołym. Swawolnym... Żeby nie bał się na zapas, żeby nie zakładał z góry, że Dean go skrzywdzi. Żeby znów mu zaufał... Rany, na Pierwszego Wilka, jakżeż za nim tęsknił!

\- Zapiąłeś się już? Pokaż no! - Obrócił go do siebie. - Okay, bardzo ładnie. - Pochwalił i Cas się wyszczerzył. - Kicaj, karoca czeka! Już dawno po północy, Śnieżko!

\- Nie! Dean, jeszcze troszkę! - Cas oplótł go ramionami i zerknął prosząco. - Jeszcze zostańmy!

\- Tak? - Dean za nic by się teraz nie ruszył. Nie odrywał wzroku od tych błękitnych, zamglonych, radosnych ślepi, popatrujących kokieteryjnie. - A... Co... Chcesz... Robić?

\- Chcę... - Omega się zastanowił, nadal go obejmując w pasie. - Nie wracać! 

Dean gorączkowo kalkulował, czy to jest dobry moment, żeby go pocałować? Pocałować czy nie pocałować?! Pocałować czy nie? Rany! A jeśli wszystko popsuje? Całą tę kruchą równowagę? Tę wątłą nić zaufania? Jeśli zerwie? Już kilka razy źle odczytał sygnały i skutki były fatalne! Czy powinien coś zrobić? Czy zaczekać, co zrobi Cas? A jeśli to szansa? Może to szansa, z której trzeba korzystać?! Czego ten omega chce? Czego naprawdę _pragnie_?

Odchrząknął i zachrypniętym, szorstkim z nadmiaru emocji i napięcia tonem spytał, żeby się upewnić:

\- Nie chcesz wracać do domu?

\- Uhm... Nie. - Cas wydął wargi, jego rozszerzone źrenice odbijały światła z werandy. - Chcę tańczyć!

...powiedział i Deanowi zrzedła mina, bo liczył na coś więcej, ale...

wbrew

temu

co

oświadczył,

zrobił

coś

innego. 

Całkiem innego.

Dean nie śmiał drgnąć, żeby go przypadkiem nie spłoszyć.

Bo Cas...

...stanął na palcach i...

Dean wstrzymał oddech. Żeby go nie SPŁOSZYĆ, żeby tylko nikt go nie zawołał! Żeby tylko nikt nie podszedł teraz z pieprzonym talerzykiem sałatki i nie spytał, czy ktoś ma ochotę na trochę pieprzonego wina... Dean modlił się w duchu tak żarliwie, że jeszcze kilka sekund, a obiecałby ofiarę z pierworodnego (sorry, Misiek) samemu Pierwszemu Wilkowi, który panuje nad wszystkim, co na niebie i ziemi i... o... rany... to...

Serce załomotało mu w piersiach i oblał się gorącem.

...to... Teraz. Znów. Się. Działo.

Jak w lesie, wtedy... co się tak poryczał i potem się...

A więc jednak! Hurra!!! Hurra! Dean ledwie się powstrzymał, żeby nie krzyczeć. Cas się chciał _całować_... Ewidentnie! Bez żadnych wątpliwości! Nawet odrobiny! Żadnej pomyłki! Zero błędu! Znów! Już drugi raz! Wtedy w lesie, w sierpniu, a teraz znów! ZNÓW! To musi coś ZNACZYĆ! To na pewno coś ZNACZY!

Zaraz... Chwila... to się właśnie teraz... za moment... za sekundę... O, tak. Właśnie tak!, myślał jednocześnie z ekscytacją i z paniką (odrobinę się obawiał, że znów nie zapanuje nad podnieceniem), chłonąc zapach Casa, jego ciepło, jego ciężar w swoich ramionach, gdy przylgnął do niego, sięgnął do ust, ciągnął za koszulę na plecach, próbując utrzymać chwiejną równowagę. Sapnął. Zmarszczył brwi, koncentrując się na Deanie, tylko na nim, jakby był teraz najważniejszą, jedyną... 

\- Masz tu rzęsę! - Dotknął czubkiem palca kości policzkowej. Spojrzał, dmuchnął i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. - Pomyślałeś życzenie?

Dean przełknął ślinę i powolutku wypuścił powietrze przez zęby.

\- Tak. Ale się nie spełniło. - Rozluźnił ręce. Cas opadł z palców na pięty i odsunął się odrobinkę. 

\- Nie trać nadziei. Może się jeszcze spełni? - Pocieszył, goniąc wzrokiem za Rudym i Lassem. Klasnął w dłonie i popędził w kierunku werandy.

I to by było na tyle z moim cholernym szczęściem, pomyślał alfa gorzko. Dziękuję, kurwa, bardzo.

 

* * *

 

Lasse pożegnał się szeptem na schodach i wdrapał wyżej do pokoi gościnnych, z Rudym przewieszonym bezwładnie przez ramię. Zdążyli już z Deanem ustalić, że rano trzeba będzie obu gagatków ratować od kaca, tymczasem zaś jak najpilniej dostarczyć do łóżek. 

Cas przelewał się przez ręce, w samochodzie zasnął jak kamień i nie reagował na żadne bodźce. Dean ułożył go na łóżku, ściągnął trampki i po krótkim namyśle wywalił je przez okno, bo cuchnęły uryną. Rozpiął mu pasek i poluzował dla wygody, okrył kocem, postawił obok lampki nocnej szklankę wody i pogłaskał go po włosach.

Kucnął przy łóżku.

\- Kocham cię. Wiesz? Jeśli tego nie widzisz, to jesteś bardziej ślepy, niż kiedy cię spotkałem pierwszy raz. Hm? - Oparł brodę na nadgarstku. - Pięknie się dziś śmiałeś. Lubię cię takim. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będziesz to robić częściej. I nie będziesz potrzebować do tego wina i omegi zza oceanu... - Zażartował. - A może chcesz adoptować Rudy'ego? Mogę ich zapytać, czy by nie zamieszkali z nami. Mam wolną chatę... - powiedział melancholijnie, myśląc z niechęcią, że powinien tam wracać. Do swojego domu.

Tamtego.

Bo ten nie był jego domem. Tu był tylko gościem, nie lepszym niż Rudy.

Przyjrzał się, przemyśliwając czy jeszcze coś może dla niego zrobić. Poprawić poduszkę? Okryć drugim kocem? Ustawić termostat na wyższą czy niższą temperaturę?

\- W trupa? - odezwał się Misiek zza jego pleców. Dean zerknął przez ramię na syna, opartego o framugę. 

\- Dętka. - Przytaknął. 

\- Jak podczas waszego wesela.

Dean zgasił lampę i wstał, żeby wyjść. 

\- Jak maluchy? - Zmienił temat.

\- W porządku. 

\- Nie rozgrzebały się? Zaglądałeś do nich? - Skierował kroki do pokoju Marty'ego.

\- Jakoś się nimi zajmowaliśmy zanim wróciłeś. - Przypomniał złośliwie. Dean zajrzał przez próg, upewniając się, że szczeniaczek jest cały i zdrowy. Podobnie Grejp. Poprawił mu nakrycie i przymknął drzwi cichutko.

\- Dziękuję. - Zmierzwił włosy Miśkowi i pieszczotliwie potrząsnął za kark. - Kładź się. Za dwie godziny pobudka. 

Spojrzał na zegarek, przetarł twarz gestem znużenia i zaczął schodzić na parter. 

\- Ojciec? - Podniósł głowę. Misiek stał przy balustradzie. - Nie trać wiary. 

\- Hę? - Nie zrozumiał.

\- Nie trać wiary. - Powtórzył. - Prześpij się. Za dwie godziny robisz śniadanie. Zostawiłem ci kawę w termosie i koce na kanapie. Nie śpij na werandzie. Noce już nie są takie ciepłe a ty nie robisz się coraz młodszy. Jeszcze dostaniesz reumatyzmu czy coś...

Zawrócił na pięcie i po chwili Dean usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi na końcu korytarza. 

Zastanowił się, czy powinien się obrazić? Ale tylko się uśmiechnął i lżejszym krokiem szedł na dół, do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie. Rozejrzał się. Sięgnął po termos i upił kilka łyków. Zrzucił buty, położył się i zasnął, nim jeszcze policzek zapadł się w poduszkę.

 

 

 


	208. KAC

\- Przepraszam cię za wczoraj. Mieliśmy okazję do świętowania, ale nie chciałbym, żebyś pomyślała, że zlekceważyliśmy twoje uczucia. - Adam postawił tacę na stoliku. Uśmiechnął się do Westa i podał mu biszkopta. West chwycił przysmak i wsadził do buzi. Wciąż zachowywał się jak głodzony psiak, ale o wiele odważniej niż wcześniej. - Cas raczej nie planował takiej imprezy... 

\- Nie przepraszaj. - Jane podciągnęła się na poduszkach. Sięgnęła po kubek. Była nieskończenie wdzięczna za jedzenie, własny pokój, bezpieczeństwo, nowe ubrania, opiekę medyczną, ale prawdziwy zbytek to było to, bez czego oboje z Westem mogliby się obejść bez żadnego uszczerbku: tyle kakao ile dusza zapragnie. Wciąż nie mogła się nacieszyć. - To jego schronisko. Może tu robić co chce.

\- Nigdy tak nie traktował ani nas, ani tego domu. - Sprostował. - Nie jak swoją własność. 

\- Mówią na niego alfa omeg.

\- A on się z tego śmieje. Zawsze podkreśla, że tu nie ma alf a każda omega należy tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Wczoraj wcześnie odeszłaś od stołu i nie tylko ze względu na Westa. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie uraziliśmy. Po tym, co Cas przeszedł, zasłużył na trochę zabawy. - Adam spojrzał w okno. Ptaki świergotały i ćwierkały hałaśliwie, próbując oskubać pierwsze owoce ze śliw i jabłoni. - Wszyscy zasłużyliśmy. Ale dla ciebie jest chyba jeszcze za wcześnie? - spytał łagodnie, mając na myśli jej żałobę po szczeniaczku. Z pewnością nie czuła wczoraj ochoty do picia i tańców i Adam chciał, żeby nadal czuła się dobrze w schronisku.

Zawsze dbali o to, aby rezydenci nie czuli się odsunięci i nieważni. W schronisku często tragedie sąsiadywały z weselem, płacz ze śmiechem, silne emocje szukały ujścia i rozładowania... Adam dawał im czas na zaleczenie ran, ale nie pozwalał, by w domu gęstniała ponura atmosfera. Stwarzał im przestrzeń i prowokował śmiech, radość, wygłupy. Wiele z nich właśnie w schronisku pierwszy raz śmiało się bez lęku, że zostaną upomniane i zawstydzone za złe zachowanie, niegodne porządnej omegi.

\- Pamiętamy o tobie i twoim smutku. - Zapewnił.

Jane skinęła, zabierając się do karmienia malca. Mały wilczek nadal spał z nią, chociaż wstawili łóżeczko specjalnie dla niego, z kolorową pościelą i pluszakami. Jane trochę się obawiała, czy nie będą źli, czy nie uznają, że to łamanie zasad. Czy nie zabiorą im tego łóżeczka, skoro z niego nie korzysta. Adam zapewnił, że nie zabiorą i doradzał cierpliwość. Powtarzał: potrzebujecie siebie nawzajem. Łóżeczko zaczeka, aż West będzie gotów. Jedyne, co teraz ważne to odbudować jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Jane wciąż próbowała się odnaleźć w nowej rzeczywistości. Połapać w świecie, którego zasad nie rozumiała. Z jej alfą przynajmniej o tyle było prościej, że to on narzucał i egzekwował reguły. Wiedziała, jeśli zrobiła coś źle, bo od razu było bicie. Czuła ulgę, jeśli alfa był zadowolony. Tu wszystko było zawikłane. Nie miała żadnej podpowiedzi, czy postępuje dobrze czy źle i czasem czuła się taka zagubiona. 

Zazdrościła innym pewności siebie. Umiejętności podejmowania decyzji. Sama najchętniej oddałaby komuś kontrolę, słuchała poleceń i starała się być grzeczna. Czy nie tak właśnie ją wychowano? Być posłusznym, nie myśleć za wiele i słuchać starszych. Nie odzywać się nie pytanym. Nie pchać się do stołu. Nie przeszkadzać i nie mieć marzeń.

Omegi nie powinny mieć marzeń. Omegi mają obowiązki. Marzenia tylko mieszają w głowie i zwodzą na manowce. Im mniej marzeń, tym mniej rozczarowań.

Wczoraj tyle się działo. Przyjechał Cas i ten drugi. A potem przyjechali Dean Winchester i Lasse, ich alfy. Jane obserwowała ich z okna w kuchni, schowana za zasłonką. Była pewna, że skończy się laniem, alfy wsadzą niegrzeczne omegi do wozu i odjadą zagniewane na schronisko. Ale Dean przywitał się z Adamem, przedstawił Lassego i zaczął biegać za Casem. Trochę na niego pokrzykiwał, ale tylko trochę. Jane znała wszelkie rodzaje krzyku i to? To było nic. To nie było naprawdę.

Alfa śmiał się, gdy Cas mu uciekał a w końcu złapał go na ręce i żartował z Lassem, coś o śpiących królewnach i wilczkach spuszczonych ze smyczy.

Adam nie interweniował oczywiście, Jane by się zdziwiła, gdyby ośmielił się zwrócić alfie uwagę, ale nawet nie pachniał zdenerwowaniem. Czy nie martwił się, że Cas napytał sobie biedy?

\- Jak surowo alfa go ukarze? - spytała, dając łyżeczkę kaszki Westowi. Mały jadł z apetytem i przybrał na wadze. Policzki mu się zaróżowiły i coraz częściej się uśmiechał.

\- Kogo? - Adam nie zrozumiał. Odwrócił się od okna, uchyliwszy je nieco, aby wpadło rześkie, ranne powietrze.

\- Casa. Za to pijaństwo. I że musiał po niego przyjeżdżać. - Wyjaśniła, wytarła brodę malucha, bo ręka jej drgnęła na wspomnienie kar, które stosował jej alfa. Przy nim nie odważyłaby się na takie zachowanie. Uznałby to za publiczne upokorzenie a to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogła mu zrobić. Publicznie upokorzyć. Podważyć jego pozycję przed innymi. Zabiłby ją, gdyby się upiła i uciekała przed nim. Zawsze przychodziła gdy tylko skinął palcem. Nawet nie musiał wołać.

Odważyła się raz i tylko ze strachu o Westa. Alfa uznał, że szczeniacżek jest już dość duży na wychowywanie i kiedy pierwszy raz zlał go pasem wymknęła się nad ranem. Ale to była wyższa konieczność, a nie zabawa...

\- Dean? - Adam usiadł przy łóżku. - Masz na myśli Deana? Jane, nie martw się. - Dolał jej kakao z dzbanka i skubnął rożek tosta. - Nic mu nie zrobi. Widziałaś? Śmiał się. Cas jest z nim bezpieczny. Zresztą, gdyby coś mu zrobił, ani Bobby ani Frank nie zostawiliby na nim suchej nitki. Nie po tym, co się stało z... - Urwał. Podał Westowi cząstkę pomarańczy. - Jedzcie. Nie denerwuj się. Jedyne na co dziś Cas będzie narzekać to ból głowy. Żebyś go widziała po weselu! Biedak. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Ale ma z nim szczeniaczki. - Nie potrafiła zrozumieć. - Czy nie powinien zachowywać się... - Poszukała odpowiedniego słowa. - ...skromniej?

\- Cas nie potrzebuje zachowywać się skromnie. - Adam spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem. - Jest dobrym wilkiem i dobrym ojcem. Wszyscy go szanują i kochają. A Dean go uwielbia. Skromność nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam go krytykować! - Przestraszyła się, że Adam ją wygoni za mówienie takich rzeczy o Casie. Jakie miała do tego prawo? Cas przecież nie był byle kim! Jak mogła w ogóle porównywać go do siebie a swojego alfę do Deana Winchestera! - Przepraszam! Jestem głupia! Nie mów mu. Nie powtarzaj mu, dobrze?

\- Jane... Jane. - Adam westchnął, odczytując zmiany w jej zapachu. Biedna omega jeszcze musiała się tylu rzeczy nauczyć. Ale nie wszystko na raz. Poklepał ją po ręku. - Po śniadaniu ubierz Westa ciepło. Zabiorę go do warzywnika. Obejrzymy jak rosną dynie i zbierzemy bakłażany.

Skinął i wyszedł z pokoju.

 

* * *

 

Cas zszedł do kuchni powolutku. Trzymając się ściany. W największych i najciemniejszych okularach przeciwsłonecznych, jakie wyprosił od Jo. Ogromne, w stylu oczy-muchy, przywiezione z Kalifornii. Misiek wybuchnął śmiechem na jego widok.

\- Ciii! - Skarcił go tatuś, krzywiąc się i kuląc. - Auć! Nie krzyczcie...

\- No, nieźle zabalowałeś! - Misiek nie przejął się reprymendą i nie ściszył głosu. - A teraz co? Słońce cię atakuje i helikopter w ogniu?

\- Misiek! - Tata palnął go ścierką w kark. - Za parę lat sam poczujesz jak to jest.

\- Poczuję? - Wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. - Nie każesz mi złożyć przysięgi trzeźwości? Pod groźbą wyrwania serca żywcem?

\- Nie dyskutuj, bo ci wyrwę język. Jedz. - Zsunął jajecznicę na jego talerz i wskazał czubkiem noża chrupki bekon w półmisku.

\- Tatuś, tatuś! A co cię boli? - Joy podbiegła się przywitać i stanęła jak wryta. Zmarszczyła nosek. - Jeju! Potrzebujesz prysznica!

\- Nie bądź niemiła. - Claire zawróciła ją w stronę stołu. Martuś zaczął wyciągać ręce ze swojego krzesełka, ale wujek Dean postawił przed nim kubeczek i kazał być grzecznym, żeby Marty nie wypadł.

\- Wypij. Płyny to podstawa. - Podał wujkowi szklankę soku. - Rudy z Lassem jeszcze nie wstali. Chcesz usiąść przy stole, czy na werandzie? Jest ładna pogoda.

Wujek Cas wydał przeciągły jęk, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Aspiryna. - Wujek Dean podał mu drugą szklankę, zabierając tę pierwszą. - Poczujesz się odrobinkę lepiej. Zjesz coś?

\- Nie. - Wujek wypił jednym haustem, czknął i oparł się o czołem o jego tors.

\- Umierasz? - Wujek go objął, jak za starych czasów i pogłaskał po plecach. Claire i Misiek wymienili spojrzenia i unieśli brwi pytająco. Wujek Cas mruknął żałośnie i powąchał się pod pachą.

\- Zacząłem się rozkładać...

\- Jeszcze nie. Joy przesadza. - Pocieszył. - Wracaj do łóżka. Przyniosę ci dużo picia, pośpij sobie jeszcze. Odwiozę dzieciaki i za godzinę będę z powrotem i wtedy coś zjesz. Hm? Zrobić jakieś zakupy u Meg? Masz ochotę na coś specjalnego?

\- Nie... - Głosik wujka Casa był cieniutki i płaczliwy. Ściągnął okulary i dopiero mogli zobaczyć, jak okropnie wygląda. Cały zapuchnięty, oczy czerwone za to policzki zielonkawe, jakby miał za chwilę zemdleć, albo się porzygać. - Bardzo... nawywijałem? - spytał ze wstydem.

\- Nie bardziej niż zwykle. - Zażartował wujek Dean. - Biegałeś po dachu, wyłeś do księżyca i pokonałeś Gienia w skokach wzwyż. Nieźle ci poszło. Gienio to profesjonalista.

Wszyscy się śmiali i wujek też się uśmiechnął.

\- Pójdę się położyć. - Odkleił się od wujka Deana i drepcząc jak kulawy staruszek poszedł do salonu na kanapę. - Joy?

\- Tak, tatuś?

\- Przyniesiesz mi miskę? Z łazienki? - spytał słabiutko. - Bo może mi być odrobinkę niedobrze...

\- Claire, śniadanie. Misiek, zanieś mu okład. - Wujek podał worek z lodem i mały ręczniczek. - Reszta ma się pospieszyć. Za dziesięć minut wychodzimy!

 

* * *

 

Rudy zniósł kaca nieco lepiej. Może dlatego, że dłużej spał. Może miał lepszą kondycję. Był o kilka lat młodszy, nie miał celiakii, ani anemii, nie urodził siódemki dzieci... Lasse i tak wyłaził ze skóry, żeby mu umilić i ułatwić ten dzień. Obaj z Deanem prześcigali się w nadskakiwaniu swoim omegom i z boku mogło to nawet nosić maleńki rys rywalizacji. Kierowały nimi na pewno szlachetne pobudki, ale alfia natura przejawiała się i na tym polu.

Dean zazdrościł im bliskości. Rudy bezwstydnie się przytulał, miział, dawał całować i praktycznie nie opuszczał objęć Wikinga. 

Im bardziej Cas trzeźwiał, tym większy narzucał dystans między sobą a Deanem. Jakby sobie przypominał, że nie powinien się tak zachowywać jak zaraz po zejściu do kuchni. Dean nie przegapił tego momentu, gdy się o niego oparł, szukając opieki i pomocy w cierpieniu i alfa by mu za to nieba uchylił. Dziś nikt by go nie wyciągnął z rancza nawet czołgiem i najcięższym sprzętem drogowym. Ktoś musiał się zająć nim i maluchami i nie chciał tego zrzucać na Bobby'ego.

Jo zaoferowała, że przełożą plany z Gabem, ale Dean nawet nie pozwolił jej skończyć zdania. Niech sobie nie robią kłopotu! Mieli jechać do Barlowa z planami domu i nie ma sensu nic opóźniać z powodu malutkiego kaca!

Dean miał nadzieję, że im szybciej się wyniosą na swoje, tym częściej będzie mógł pomagać przy dzieciach, więcej czasu spędzać po tej (właściwej) stronie jeziora i w ogóle zyska nowe szanse na bycie przydatnym. To był klucz do powrotu na dawne pozycje: musiał udowodnić, że jest przydatny. Musiał i co więcej, chciał zapracować na siebie. Alfa bez watahy jest tylko samotnym, żałosnym włóczęgą.

Próbował zastąpić omegę i o ile seks jeszcze dało się jakoś skompensować, bez fajerwerków, ale działało, o tyle cała reszta okazała się ziejącą pustką. W życiu by się nie przyznał, jako niemęskie, niewilcze i niegodne alfy, ale brakło mu czułości, ciepła, ciekawości, pasji życia i... dobra, które Cas w sobie nosił. Nie był zepsuty i zblazowany jak ludzie, których Dean spotykał w drodze.

Promieniał. Zakrzywiał czasoprzestrzeń wokół siebie. Sprawiał, że inni czuli się przy nim lepiej. Sprawiał, że Dean czuł się lepiej.

Po powrocie ujrzał, że to światło przygasło i bał się, że to już na zawsze, nieodwracalnie, że Cas zgorzkniał od nadmiaru nieszczęść i trudności, ale wczoraj znów słyszał ten szczery śmiech z głębi duszy i przyrzekł sobie, że to jeszcze wróci. Że jeszcze nie raz usłyszy Casa tak beztroskiego i pełnego życia. 

\- Umieram. - Oświadczył na przekór myślom alfy.

\- Nie umierasz. - Dean zmienił mu kompres na karku i podał kolejną porcję soku. - Dzwoniłem do Amy. Może podjechać z kroplówką. 

\- Nie! - Zaprotestował, zrzucając zimny ręcznik. - Po co?

\- Uzupełni elektrolity. Odtruje. 

\- To nie taki głupi pomysł. - Wtrącił Lasse. 

\- Nie będziemy jej kłopotać. Do wieczora mi przejdzie.

Dean ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby go nie polizać za uchem. Joy miała rację, cuchnął jak zdechła wiewiórka i powinien wziąć solidny prysznic, ale i tak był słodki. I taki jak przedtem. Bał się kłucia. Dean musiał go przekupywać wspólnym oglądaniem czarno-białych romansów i masażem stóp i nie było to takie poświęcenie, jak wmawiał wszystkim wokół. 

\- Tatuś, pać! Pać! - Marty przybiegł, wyciągając kartkę, żeby się pochwalić obrazkiem.

\- Patrzę, śliczny. - Cas się blado uśmiechnął i zwlókł z kanapy. - Dajcie mi kwadrans. Muszę się umyć.

\- Pać! - Marty nie czuł się usatysfakcjonowany i ruszył za nim, ale Dean go złapał i podrzucił. 

\- Ej, ej, bąbelku! Zostań z nami! Tatuś zaraz wróci. - Usiadł, sadzając sobie synka na kolanach. - Gdzie masz kredki? Hm? Narysujesz domek? 

Rudy przyglądał się szczeniaczkowi wiercącemu się w objęciach taty.

\- Cie tatusia! Cie tatusia, gdzie tatuś? - Marudził. Dean próbował odwrócić uwagę malucha, aż w końcu pomaszerował z nim pod drzwi łazienki.

\- Tatuś się myje. Słyszysz? - Przyłożył ucho do drzwi i szczeniaczek zrobił to samo. - Nie będziemy mu przeszkadzać. Zaraz wyjdzie.

\- Cie tatusia...

\- Zaraz wyjdzie. Będzie ładnie pachniał i będzie mieć mokre włosy. Zrobimy mu kanapkę? Hm? Albo pokroimy jabłko. - Zaproponował i Grejp natychmiast się zmaterializował w pobliżu.

\- Też chcę kanapkę! - Zażądał.

\- Przecież jadłeś śniadanko?

\- Dawno!

\- Godzinę temu. Nie tak dawno.

\- Chcę jeszcze jedno śniadanko!

\- Daj mu marchewkę - krzyknął Cas przez drzwi. - Potem zrobię jakiś lunch!

\- Dostaniesz pół kiełbaski, jeśli będziesz grzeczny. - Dean mrugnął do malucha zanim się rozwył na wieść o marchewce. Marty przysłuchiwał się negocjacjom z paluszkiem w buzi, popatrując na brata z wysokości tatowych objęć. 

\- Ja cie selek!

\- Serek? Chcesz serek? To Grejp dostanie kiełbaskę a ty serek. Chodźcie.

Zmierzając przez kuchnię do lodówki Dean zerknął do salonu. Rudy siedział Lassemu na udach i tak zapamiętale się całowali, że głośno zakaszlał.

\- Chłopaki? Dzieci! - Przypomniał. 

\- Buzi! Ciałują! - Wyjaśnił tacie Martuś. Tata posadził go na blacie koło lodówki i podał kawałek banana. 

\- Całują, bączku. Bo się kochają. - Zaczął grzebać między półkami w poszukiwaniu kiełbasek i serków.

\- Ciałujeś tatusia? - spytał maluch zaciekawiony.

\- Właśnie. Całujesz tatusia? - Dołączył Rudy podchodząc do ekspresu. 

\- Co tatusia? - Cas wszedł z ręcznikiem na głowie, trąc mocno włosy. - Co znów zrobiłem?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fińska łaźnia! ;)   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580648#main


	209. CIAŁUJ!

\- Kocham ciebie. Daj buzi. - Dean pocałował Marty'ego w nosek, złapał Grejpa i też go cmoknął. W czółko. Po czym wyczekująco popatrzył na Casa. - Tatusia też kocham...

\- Dean.

\- Ciałuj! - Marty wskazał palcem tatusia. - Kochaś! Ciałuj!

\- Deeeaaan... - Cas przeciągnął głoski ostrzegawczo.

\- Tata kocha! Ciałuj! - Nalegał Marty z uporem dwulatka, najwyraźniej przekonany, że bez całowania miłość się nie liczy. W ogóle całowanie było remedium na wiele rzeczy: odganiało przykre sny, łagodziło ból i leczyło drobne stłuczenia, dodawało odwagi, dekorowało wszelkie pochwały, pocieszało przy porażkach... Marty był najczęściej obcałowywanym szczeniaczkiem w rodzinie i sam lubił całować tatusia i rodzeństwo, ciocie, czasem dziadziusiów (jak miał dobry humor) i ostatnio... tatę.

Czemu tatuś nie chce dać buzi?

Trzeba mu powiedzieć.

\- Ciałuj! No? - Zachęcił. Rudy, Grejp i nawet Lasse przyglądali im się z napięciem (i odrobiną rozbawienia) aż Cas ustąpił. Pochylił się nad kucającym przy synkach alfą i dał mu głośnego całusa w policzek.

\- Już. Wszyscy zadowoleni? - mruknął i odwiesił ręcznik na oparcie krzesła. - Lunch! Kto chce sałatkę z kurczakiem?

Dean niestety nie mógł poświęcić kolejnego dnia w całości na przebywanie z ~~Casem~~ dziećmi. Inne obowiązki czekały, zwłaszcza że zadzwonił Kevin i poprosił dość pilnie o spotkanie. Wyczuł w tonie jednego z najbardziej opanowanych i najbardziej skrytych wilków wyraźną nutę zdenerwowania, więc umówił się na spotkanie w biurze Sama. Jak najprędzej, za czterdzieści minut, bo na tyle oszacował dojazd. Pożegnał się z Rudym i Lassem, wyściskał maluchy i obiecał, że podrzuci starsze ze szkoły. 

Z zaskoczeniem przyjął pudełko z lunchem na wynos.

\- Kawa. - Dostał również kubek termiczny. Omega miał nieprzeniknioną minę i Dean nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Czy wylewnie podziękować? Jak wylewnie? Czy weszli już w fazę okazjonalnych pocałunków w policzki, czy dwa razy pod rząd to byłoby już przeciąganie struny? A może nie robić wielkiego halo? Najwyraźniej dobrze mu szło i nie chciał jakimś nieostrożnym gestem popsuć tego obiecującego znormalizowania stosunków, jaki ostatnio wypracowali. Cholernie ciężko trafić za omegą, zgadnąć, co będzie jeszcze w sam raz a co już przekroczy granice. Cas wyczuł chyba to wahanie szóstym zmysłem, bo ponaglił oschle.

\- Jedź już, nie każ im czekać.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do domu.

Czyli bez buzi. Limit na dziś wyczerpany. Okay, Dean był w stanie z tym żyć. Nie za szybko, nie za dużo na raz, byle do przodu. Małe kroczki najwyraźniej zaczęły przynosić efekty i alfa jechał przez las podśpiewując razem z radiem, szczęśliwy i pełen nadziei co do świetlanej, wspólnej przyszłości.

\- No! Co tam?! - krzyknął wchodząc do biura. Rozpierała go pozytywna energia i zapał, mógłby góry przenosić. Mrugnął wesoło do sekretarki, rzucił nawet jakiś zdawkowy komplement, uściskał brata i zamaszyście potrząsnął dłonią Kevina. - Co taka mina? Co się stało?

Z impetem usiadł w fotelu i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie. Dzień był piękny, słońce świeciło, dzieci były zdrowe, Martuś genialny, Peter był daleko a Cas blisko i brakowało tylko tęczy na niebie i ćwierkających wesoło ptasząt...

\- Pamiętasz jak ostatnio rozmawialiśmy o opcjach walutowych? - Kevin poruszył się niespokojnie. Sekretarka wniosła tacę z kawą i chwilę brzękały rozstawiane kubki, więc urwał, co tylko wzmogło napięcie, z którego Dean początkowo nie zdawał sobie sprawy, pogrążony w powidokach Casa: pocałunku, i podającego lunch i kawę, i pocałunku (jeszcze raz, a co będzie sobie żałować miłych wspomnień) i pijanego Casa z poprzedniej nocy i pocałunku (takich rzeczy nigdy dość)...

\- Pamiętam. - Dean odkręcił pokrywkę i napił się kawy zaparzonej przez Casa. Tak, przez niego własnoręcznie!, co to mogło znaczyć? To musiało coś znaczyć. Nadeszła odwilż, zdecydował, nie zastanawiając się nad tym głębiej. Z faktami nie było sensu dyskutować. A fakty były takie, że Cas go pocało...

\- Dean! - Sammy syknął gniewnie. - Skup się.

\- Co? No, przecież pamiętam! - Z trudem wrócił do rzeczywistości.

Co oni chcą?

Coś nudnego.

Jakaś nudna rozmowa o jakichś opcjach.

Faktycznie, no o czymś takim rozmawiali...

Nie to, żeby dokładnie potrafił odtworzyć... Coś tam mu Kevin tłumaczył, ale Dean nie ufał tym pozornie zyskownym, krótkoterminowym forwardom, derywatom pogodowym, CIRSom, IRSom, CMSom, obligacjom subprime i całej reszcie instrumentów pochodnych na rynku OTC, których zresztą kompletnie nie rozumiał.

Nie to co ziemia, nieruchomości, patenty, wydobycie kruszców, prawa do utworów... To były rzeczy, które potrafił przyswoić, wiedział jak działają i potrafił oszacować ryzyko z nimi związane. Konkrety. Lubił konkrety. Coś namacalnego. Bryłka złota zawsze będzie bryłką złota, w przeciwieństwie do spekulacji, czy gdzieś tam w Kolumbii nie pojawi się grzyb czy robak, który zeżre uprawę bananów i wtedy jakaś firma na drugim końcu świata może wypłaci odszkodowanie a może nie i ktoś taki jak on może w związku z tym zarobi. Albo straci. Zależy co obstawił, co wykupił. Giełda już nie była rynkiem wymiany handlowej, ale kasynem zakładów i gier losowych.

Oszalałby, gdyby musiał się tym sam zajmować, na szczęście mieli Kevina. A Kev miał nosa i wiedział jak się poruszać po tych wszystkich skomplikowanych przepływach finansowych. Tam gdzie inni widzieli tylko kolumny chaotycznych cyferek, on widział strumienie dolarów i naprawdę umiejętnie nimi sterował, by płynęły tam, gdzie trzeba i z wirtualnych zapisów księgowych zamieniały się w całkiem materialne zasoby pieniądza, legalnych sztabek srebra i platyny, certyfikaty własności i akty notarialne. Odpisów podatkowych nie ma co wspominać - Kevin był niekwestionowanym królem odpisów.

\- Mieliśmy na tym zarobić kupę forsy. - Przypomniał sobie i wyszczerzył zęby od ucha do ucha. - No? To jak poszło?

Kevin westchnął i wymienił ciężkie spojrzenie z Samem.

\- Zostawiłeś mi wolną rękę.

\- Przecież wiesz, że się nie znam na tych... - Zabrakło mu słów. - Ledwo umiem wypełnić weksel. - Szczerze przyznał się do własnej ignorancji. Nie miał z tego powodu kompleksów. Każdy z nich miał smykałkę do czego innego i o to chodziło. Uzupełniali się. To właśnie sprawiało, że byli taką silną watahą, że tworzyli taki efektywny zespół i osiągali... Cóż. Sukcesy. Skromnie mówiąc. - No, to ile?

Kevin przełknął ślinę.

\- Okay. - Dean nagle zrozumiał. Nie popędzał. Nie musiał.

\- Osiem milionów - powiedział, patrząc alfie prosto w oczy. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj. - Odstawił kubek na niski stolik. - Kev, to tylko forsa. Osiem baniek w skali tego, czym obracamy... - Rozłożył ręce.

\- Mieć a nie mieć... - Kevin najwyraźniej nie mógł się pogodzić ze stratą. I może bardziej go bolał własny błąd w osądzie sytuacji niż wysokość kwoty. Dotychczas uchodził za ekonomicznego geniusza i chociaż od czasu do czasu się mylił, to jednak nigdy tak spektakularnie. Ubodło to jego dumę, poddało w wątpliwość kompetencje. Naraziło na utratę zaufania.

Stracił twarz.

\- Nie gryź się tym. - Dean odchylił się na oparcie. - Kevin, nie chcę żebyś teraz to rozpamiętywał. Celowałeś wysoko i gdyby się udało, zarobilibyśmy dwa razy tyle praktycznie za nic i z dnia na dzień. Za nic, Kev. Takie cuda rzadko się przytrafiają. Owszem, byłoby miło, ale nie można cały czas wygrywać. Przecież wiesz. Prawa fizyki i takie tam... - Uśmiechnął się do nich. Czy naprawdę myśleli, że wpadnie w złość w powodu paru milionów? Chyba zapomnieli jak się z nim pracuje.

\- To nie kwestia wygrywania. To osiem cholernych milionów. - Przyznał Kevin smętnie, szukając obrazowych porównań, żeby im uświadomić rozmiar klęski. - To więcej niż budżet fundacji od początku jej trwania. Więcej, niż Cas zarobił na wszystkich książkach... Stracone w czterdzieści osiem godzin. Potrwa znacznie dłużej, zanim to nadrobimy. Byłem głupi. Nieostrożny...

Dean pozwolił mu się wygadać i wyżalić. Lepiej niech to z siebie raz wyrzuci. Jak człowieka coś ukąsi to trzeba wyciągnąć żądło, wycisnąć jad, czasem wyciąć trochę zatrutej tkanki zanim zainfekuje resztę organizmu. Poczucie winy i brak wiary w siebie skutecznie potrafią zniszczyć największy umysł, a Kevin był im potrzebny. Był niezbędny. Od lat stanowił filar watahy, dbając o ich portfele. On i Sam nadzorowali finanse, podatki i zobowiązania prawne i Dean chciał, żeby tak zostało zanim wyszkolą równie dobrych i zaufanych następców. Teraz należy pomóc mu w przebrnięciu tego trudnego momentu, przełknięciu gorzkiej pigułki i zapewnieniu, że Dean nadal mu ufa. Powinien się otrzepać i wsiąść na konia, im szybciej tym lepiej. I to było jego zadanie. Zadanie alfy przewodnika, żeby cała reszta wilków nie traciła sił i wiary w siebie, żeby nie dali się złamać chwilowym potknięciom i nie tracili ducha walki.

Mógł nie rozumieć ich pracy, ale kiedy nadchodził kryzys to jego rolą było pomóc im wstać i ruszyć naprzód.

\- Kev. Chciwość nie popłaca. Obaj dostaliśmy gorzkie lekcje - powiedział cicho, gdy beta w końcu skończył samokrytykę i milczenie się przedłużało. - To tylko forsa. Osiem pieprzonych milionów. I co? To nas nie wykrwawi. Draśnięcie, nie ma o czym mówić. - Machnął ręką lekceważąco. - Przez te lata zarobiliśmy dzięki tobie o wiele, wiele więcej i odrobisz tę stratę zanim ja nauczę się literować _fundusz hedgingowy. -_ Zażartował _. -_ Nawet nie wiem, czy dobrze to wymawiam... Nie każ mi zaglądać do słownika. Dobra, żarty na bok. Zamknijmy temat i do roboty. Nawiasem mówiąc, Cas zaczął coś przebąkiwać o ogólniaku, w którym omegi mogłyby uzupełniać wykształcenie. Jakieś kursy chce urządzać... - Przewrócił oczami. - Zawodowe. Czy jakieś, nie znam się.

Nie przyznał się, że brak mu pełnego obrazu, bo tylko zasłyszał urywki rozmów Casa z Rudym i z Peterem (telefonicznych, ale nie mniej wkurzających). 

\- I oczywiście zaczął nagabywać Harveya, żeby szukał mu kontraktu na książkę.

\- A ty nie chcesz, żeby pracował. - Odgadł natychmiast Sammy, bo znał brata od podszewki.

\- A ja chcę, żeby przestał się martwić o forsę i skupił się na tym, co już ma.

Sammy się roześmiał. A jakże. Nawet wiedział, co to takiego: dzieci i Dean.

\- Już się napracował. Wróciłem i nie pozwolę, żeby się zaharowywał. - Wyjaśnił, gdyby dla kogokolwiek z obecnych nie było to jasne. - Nie dla forsy.

\- Wiesz, że nie pozwala finansować fundacji z zasobów watahy? - Upewnił się Kevin. - Ledwo go przekonaliśmy do konsumowania zysków z cukierni i tartaku, wyjaśniając, że przecież finansują się z bieżącej produkcji i sprzedaży a nie ze złota...

Wszyscy trzej mieli świadomość, że to naciągana prawda, bo co prawda obroty nie miały nic wspólnego ze smokami, ale oba przedsiębiorstwa zostały kupione za łupy z ich złodziejskiej przeszłości. Nie miało większego znaczenia, że smoki były bezlitosnymi skurwielami, dorabiającymi się majątku w podobny o ile nie gorszy sposób. Po pożarze Cas chciał mieć z brudną forsą jak najmniej wspólnego.

\- Kiedy zaczął marudzić o moralności, spytałem, czy to znaczy, że mamy tartak zamknąć na trzy spusty, zwolnić ludzi i przyglądać się spokojnie, jak całe miasteczko bankrutuje, rodziny się rozpadają i popadają w nędzę... - Sammy roztoczył malowniczą i ponurą wizję apokaliptycznej przyszłości. - Spytałem, czy chce wziąć to na swoje sumienie w imię zachowania etycznej nieskazitelności.

Dean przygryzł wargę. Szczwany wyga z tego Sammy'ego. Cas musiał postawić się w roli sędziego, który decyduje o życiu ludzi, których znał. Każdego z mieszkańców, każdego z pracowników tartaku. Upadek miasteczka oznaczał też upadek schroniska a przynajmniej znaczne utrudnienie w jego funkcjonowaniu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, ile nerw i nieprzespanych godzin kosztowało to omegę. I nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Cas wybierze ludzi. Myśl, że przez niego ktoś nie miałby co do garnka włożyć, że musiałby odsyłać omegi spod drzwi... 

\- Wybrał mniejsze zło.

\- Postawił szereg warunków. - Kevin pokiwał głową. - Naprawdę niegłupich. Dobrze, że się nie zna na prowadzeniu ksiąg.

Dean prychnął z rozbawieniem.

\- I taki stan rzeczy utrzymajmy. - Oświadczył. - Okay. To skoro już tu jestem...

 

* * *

 

To było całkiem nudne popołudnie. Sunące leniwie jak ślimak przez ścieżkę między rabatkami za domem, gdzie Marty podlewał małą koneweczką lawendę i hortensje, Grejp szukał chrabąszczy i dżdżownic, Cas udawał, że pieli chwasty a Rudy udawał, że mu pomaga. Lasse zostawił ich samych, żeby mogli sobie poplotkować. Zabrał się z chłopakami na patrol, żeby pozwiedzać okolicę i przyjrzeć się zwierzynie.

\- Marty jest rozkoszny! - Rudy wyciągnął się na trawie, popatrując na chłopców. - Grejp to alfa całą gębą, a Martuś... Można go schrupać taki jest słodki! - Rozczulił się. - Zawojował Deana kompletnie, co?

Cas zerknął, niepewny, czy chce ciągnąć ten temat.

\- Pisałeś wcześniej, że trochę się go boi, ale chyba już mu przeszło... - Rudy zerwał jakąś trawkę i zaczął pogryzać od niechcenia.

\- Potrzebował czasu, żeby się oswoić...

\- Dean go rozpieszcza, co nie? Grejpa też, ma się rozumieć. - Zachichotał, kiedy Grejp podbiegł do braciszka, żeby mu pokazać jakiegoś robala a Marty rzucił konewkę i dał dyla w objęcia tatusia. - Coś mi się wydaje, że da wam popalić jak podrośnie.

\- Czemu? - Zaniepokoił się Cas.

\- Zapowiada się na ślicznego chłopca. Będzie przyciągał alfy. - Rudy się uśmiechał, ale w jego tonie pobrzmiało zatroskanie. Obaj z Casem wiedzieli, co to oznacza: kłopoty. Natarczywe zaloty. Przywłaszczenie, może nawet przemocą. Ograniczenia wynikające z wymogów bezpieczeństwa. Pewne rzeczy będą w zasięgu ręki Grejpa i reszty dzieci, ale Marty będzie mieć mniej wolności. Dla własnego dobra.

Rudy usiadł, nagle zrobiło mu się głupio, że poruszył nieprzyjemne kwestie.

\- Nie martw się. Dean nie pozwoli, żeby mu spadł włos z głowy... - Pocieszył Casa, dotykając jego dłoni.

Cas skinął i przytulił malca do siebie pełnym czułości i jednocześnie nieco zaborczym gestem. Jakby chciał go osłonić przed całym złem, przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem.

\- Jesteście wspaniałymi rodzicami. Obaj. - Rudy odchrząknął, walcząc ze wzruszeniem i żeby nie wyjść na zbyt sentymentalnego wytknął żartobliwie - chociaż okropną parą. Ledwo się do siebie odzywacie!

\- Nie jesteśmy parą. - Sprostował cierpliwie. Marty nabrał odwagi i pobiegł oglądać motylki. - Grejp! Nie sikaj na kwiatki! Biegnij pod płotek!

\- Marty ma inne zdanie. Odnośnie was, nie odnośnie sikania w rabatki. - Wyjaśnił Rudy, bo z miny Casa wynikało, że mógł pomyśleć na odwrót.

\- Dzieci wiedzą, że nie jesteśmy razem. Dean mieszka gdzie indziej i w ogóle... Ale wciąż jest ich tatą. Potrzebują taty. - Zaczął tłumaczyć a z każdym słowem narastało jego zdenerwowanie, całkiem nieuzasadnione, bo przecież Rudy o nic go nie oskarżał ani nie oczekiwał wyjaśnień. - Żeby się zdrowo rozwijać i umieć w przyszłości zbudować poprawne relacje z innymi wilkami... To dla ich dobra...

\- Oczywiście. - Rudy przytaknął z bardzo poważną miną. - Dla _ich_ dobra.

\- Dla nich. Robimy to dla nich. - Cas nie wyłapał szczypty ironii w słowach przyjaciela. - Dogadaliśmy się. Dla dzieci. Ale one wiedzą, że ja i Dean już się nie kochamy.

\- Tak? - Rudy podniósł brwi z uprzejmym zdziwieniem. - Marty rano był całkiem przekonany, że wręcz przeciwnie.

Cas się zaczerwienił i uciekł wzrokiem pod pozorem wycierania Grejpowi łapek wilgotnymi chusteczkami i sprawdzania czy się dobrze pozapinał.

\- To wasze sprawy. - Rudy wycofał się, przynajmniej pozornie. Nie chciał Casa osaczać nadmiernie wścibskimi pytaniami, więc zmienił temat na lżejszy. - A Peter? Czy zdążymy go poznać przed wyjazdem?

 

* * *

 

Misiek otworzył szafkę i zmarszczył brwi. Claire zajrzała mu przez ramię.

\- O.

\- O. - Powtórzył za nią, wyciągając tandetną kartkę z serduszkiem. Nie była podpisana, ale oboje wiedzieli od kogo jest.

\- Derek.

\- Ten pierwszoroczniak. - Misiek przewrócił oczami i chwilę przyglądał się kartce, zastanawiając się co z nią zrobić. Poprzednie dwie wyrzucił, ale Claire nakrzyczała na niego, że nie powinien tak traktować cudzych wyznań. Kazała mu się zastanowić, jak on by się poczuł, gdyby ktoś potraktował tak kartkę od niego.

Próbował jej tłumaczyć, że nie wrzucałby nikomu walentynkowych pocztówek do szafki na książki, bo to dziecinne i niepoważne. Claire chciała wiedzieć, co w tym niepoważnego i od słowa do słowa całkiem serio się posprzeczali. Nawet zjedli lunch przy osobnych stołach i aż do wieczora się nie odzywali do siebie. Misiek do tej pory nie potrafiłby powiedzieć w zasadzie czemu; miał niejasne wrażenie, że w trakcie sprzeczki powiedział coś, co Claire odebrała jako obraźliwe lub przykre, ale kiedy próbował ustalić, co to było (żeby nie popełniać tego błędu w przyszłości), wywiązała się druga kłótnia i nastoletni alfa pojął, że są sprawy, które lepiej omijać szerokim łukiem, jeśli się nie chce zadzierać z omegami.

Z niektórymi omegami.

Z jedną omegą.

Wyjątkową.

Claire go wkurzała i czasem miał jej dość, ale nie mógł zignorować sygnałów, które wysyłało mu własne ciało na jej widok. Albo zapach. Albo w ogóle na samą myśl o niej. Nie, żeby się temu jakoś specjalnie dziwił. W sumie było to zupełnie normalne. Jego tata wariował na punkcie tatusia, Lasse wariował na punkcie Rudy'ego, najwyraźniej taki był porządek świata, że alfy wariowały na punkcie omeg.

Jeśli coś go dziwiło, to te serduszka od Dereka. I nie dlatego, że Derek był chłopcem, ale że był alfą! Jak Misiek. Był młodszy, dopiero co zaczął chodzić z nimi do szkoły, nawet nie mieszkał w Pinewood i zasadniczo ledwo się znali, a mimo to miał dość odwagi i determinacji, żeby wrzucać mu te cholerne kartki i wgapiać się w niego na przerwach. Na szczęście nie robił maślanych oczek, tego Misiek by nie zniósł. Spojrzenie Dereka było skupione i uważne. Misiek aż czuł mrowienie na karku.

\- Powiem mu, że jesteś moją dziewczyną. Może się odczepi. - Wymyślił wreszcie, ciesząc się, że upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

\- Może po prostu mu powiedz, że nie jesteś zainteresowany?

\- No, chyba widzi, że nie jestem? Gdybym był, to bym nie robił tego. - Ostentacyjnie zgniótł kartkę i rzucił ponad głowami reszty uczniów do kosza w rogu korytarza.

\- Pajac.

\- Zołza. - Wymienili zwyczajowe uprzejmości z podstawowego zestawu komplementów. - Dasz odpisać matmę?

\- Nie. - Zgarnęła podręczniki i zatrzasnęła drzwiczki.

\- Nie zdążyłem zrobić, no daj odpisać. - Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i odwrócił do siebie. - No, daj.

Claire bardzo powoli przymknęła powieki, otworzyła i lekko się pochyliła w jego stronę. Misiek uśmiechnął się kącikiem warg. Efekt alfy. Ćwiczył go ostatnio intensywnie, każdego dnia, kiedy tylko miał okazję. Parę razy widział jak tata go robił i to było... coś. COŚ. Coś niesamowitego! Strasznie chciał to umieć! Przeczytał o tym wszystko w internecie (nie było tego za wiele) i podpytywał dziadka Bobby'ego. Ani dziadek, ani tata nie byli zbyt pomocni. Wyjaśnili tylko tyle, co sam już i tak zdążył wydedukować i wyczytać w googlach.

Alfa może tak zmuszać innych do robienia tego, co chce żeby robili. Im słabsze wilki, tym efekt silniej działa. To coś w rodzaju hipnozy. Kiedyś, w dawnych czasach, ludzie nazywali to mesmeryzmem, magnetyzmem lub fluidem zwierzęcym a niektóre alfy o szczególnie silnym efekcie były znane wśród nie-wilków. Na przykład Rasputin. Misiek sporo o nim czytał. Wolał czytać niż rozwiązywać zadania. Strata czasu.

Zwłaszcza jeśli ma się w watasze taką pracowitą omegę jak Claire, która przykładnie wypełnia wszystkie polecenia nauczycieli i ma uzupełnione wszystkie notatki oraz prace domowe. Teraz tylko trzeba ją przekonać, żeby nie stawiała oporu i grzecznie podzieliła się z alfą. Misiek obniżył ton, starając się wlać w swoje słowa tyle perswazji, sugestii i niekwestionowanej charyzmy, ile tylko zdołał. 

I chyba działało!

Claire wyraźnie osłabła, jej oddech spowolnił i spłycił się, jakby spała. Oczy zaczęły się przymykać, palce na książkach i notatnikach rozluźniły się, ramiona lekko opadły. Misiek aż otworzył usta z wrażenia i jednocześnie pomyślał zarozumiale: mam do tego dryg!

\- Nie jesteś swoim tatą. - Roześmiała się w tym momencie, prostując i zadzierając nosa. - Efekt alfy, co?

Prychnęła i poszła do klasy, nadal chichocząc.

\- Nieźle ci szło. - Derek zeskoczył z parapetu i zbliżył się w kilku susach. Misiek stał przy szafkach z głupią miną, więc chciał go pocieszyć. Podnieść na duchu.

\- Spadaj. - Syknął starszy wilczek, nie zaszczycając go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.

\- Pogramy potem w kosza? - Zaoferował pierwszoroczniak z wciąż niegasnącą nadzieją.

Misiek zatrzasnął szafkę, zbyt zajęty własnymi sprawami, żeby zwracać uwagę na chłopca, który miał pecha się w nim zadurzyć.

 

* * *

 

Dean tylko podrzucił dzieciaki i nawet nie chciał wchodzić do domu. Planował jeszcze wpaść do tartaku i przywieźć parę desek do chaty nad jeziorem, zbić parę półek i w końcu zacząć urządzać, chociaż sama myśl o tym wzbudzała niechęć i opór. 

\- Uhm... Możesz...? Na chwilę? - Cas zszedł po schodach i spojrzał tak jakoś...

Dean naprawdę nie chciał wchodzić, bo wiedział, że pokusa by zostać była zbyt silna. Ile razy odkładał swoje plany, żeby pobyć z dziećmi? Żeby zostać dłużej? Na obiad, na kolację, kłaść maluchy do łóżek, pograć ze starszymi, albo obejrzeć jakiś film?... I tak zlatywały godziny, aż nadchodziła noc i zostawał z niezałatwionymi sprawami, rozdarty między zadowoleniem ze spędzenia z nimi przyjemnie czasu, a przykrością, że nie może zostać na stałe, że jest gościem i to niekoniecznie przez wszystkich mile widzianym.

Nie chciał się narzucać.

\- Bo właśnie... Mam... - Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę i wydawał się dziwnie nieswój. I pachniał tak jakoś...

Dean obejrzał się na Impalę i spojrzał na zegarek, ale czy mógł odmówić?

\- Jakiś problem? Coś z maluchami? - Zaniepokoił się nagle, idąc za omegą. - Nie rozumiem...

Dzieciaki pognały na górę zostawić plecaki i przebrać się. Parter opustoszał. Rudy z Lassem zostali na werandzie, mając oko na Marty'ego i Grejpa, bawiących się na trawniku wśród całej sterty samochodzików, lalek, klocków i piłek. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na chorego, więc to nie o nich chciał porozmawiać Cas. Może o wczorajszej nocy? Pijaństwie w schronisku? Może o tym porannym całusie?

Dean wolał uniknąć konfrontacji i zgrzytów. Jeśli będą musieli przejść przez kolejną rozmowę, którą Cas uznał za konieczną do wyjaśnienia ich aktualnych stosunków... Deanem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Nie. Tylko nie kolejna rozmowa! Nie kolejna pogadanka o tym, że nic ich nie łączy poza dobrem dzieci i żeby to się nie powtórzyło, cokolwiek to było. Dean obstawiał, że Cas sobie przemyślał całą poranną sytuację i zwłaszcza to niewinne wyznanie, że _tatusia też kocham_. Pewnie zażąda, żeby Dean powstrzymał się od takich wyznań i nie mieszał dzieciom w głowach.

Nie zapowiadało się nic miłego i Dean podjął desperacką próbę salwowania się ucieczką pod pretekstem bardzo pilnych spraw do załatwienia.

\- Cas, przepraszam, ale naprawdę muszę jechać, bo... - Zaczął błagalnie, ale nie miał szans dokończyć zdania, bo Cas wepchnął go do pomieszczenia przy łazience, tego ciasnego pokoiku bez okna, z półkami i szafkami na wszystkich ścianach, wypełnionymi ręcznikami, pościelą i koszami świeżego prania, które czekało na prasowanie.

Dean rozejrzał się, nie rozumiejąc czemu się tu znaleźli, ale nie miał za dużo czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad tą kwestią, bo drzwi się zamknęły a Cas przekręcił zamek pod klamką, zgasił światło i szarpnął mu suwak.

Alfa zdębiał.

Zastygł bez ruchu, kompletnie nie wiedząc co robić. Chyba nawet na kilka sekund przestał oddychać, tylko patrzył w mroku na omegę.

Cas na moment zakotwiczył wzrok na wargach alfy. Intensywne i pożądliwe spojrzenie, ciemniejące od rozszerzających się źrenic. Jakby coś sobie wyobrażał, albo czekał, co też alfa powie? Różowy koniuszek języka przesunął się z kącika do kącika, ale Dean nie zdążył zareagować, bo palce omegi już zręcznie wyłuskały twardniejący członek i...

Jak to, członek?

Dean oblał się gorącem, pojmując w tej sekundzie co się zaraz stanie i chciał go objąć, pocałować w usta, ofiarować mu trochę czułości, bo wiedział, jak tego potrzebuje, jak pocałunki i pieszczoty były dla niego zawsze ważne, jak pod ich wpływem rozpalał wewnętrzne pragnienie i otwierał się - w przenośni i dosłownie - na alfę, ufnie i chętnie udostępniając siebie, pozwalając alfie przejąć kontrolę, decydować o głębokości i tempie penetracji i...

Dean już dawno się nauczył, że im więcej od omegi chce wziąć, tym więcej musi mu dać. I chciał! Czekał na to! Na Pierwszego Wilka, czekał na to odkąd wrócił! Oczywiście, że pragnął tego, pragnął omegę i zamierzał mu to okazać, hojnie obsypać pieszczotami i...

...ale zanim go objął, Cas już klęczał przed nim, krztusząc się i ssąc jednocześnie, aż ślina ciekła mu po brodzie, najwyraźniej przejąwszy inicjatywę i nie zostawiwszy alfie nic do gadania.

Chwycił krawędź półki, żeby ustabilizować słabnące nogi, uniósł twarz i stęknął, bo cała krew nagle odpłynęła z głowy. Rany! To, co się działo było boskie! Cas był boski i na tym stwierdzeniu kończyły się wyżyny intelektualne i elokwencja alfy. Mokry, ruchliwy język odbierał mu rozum. Ale jak tonący chce zaczerpnąć tchu, tak Dean walczył z zalewającą go falą namiętności, bo... Cas.

Cas?

\- Cas... - szepnął, wplątując palce w jego włosy, nie chcąc żeby przerwał i nie chcąc wyjść na samolubnego dupka. - Cas...

\- Prędko! - odszepnął, wstając. Rozpiął własne spodnie i zsunął z majtkami na uda. Dean jęknął, nie wiedział sam czy z żalu, czy z zachwytu, nie nadążając za reakcjami omegi. Cas chwycił go za koszulę na piersi i pociągnął do siebie, ale nie po to żeby się całować. Obrócił się i wypiął. Oparł o deskę do prasowania, zamontowaną na stałe między półkami. Stabilna, szeroka deska, na której się rozciągnął wyczekująco i lubieżnie. - No!

Ponaglił zniecierpliwiony i wypiął się wyraźniej. Krągły tyłek rozchylał się, ukazując znajome skarby, za którymi Dean tak się stęsknił.

\- Ale... - Wciągnął w płuca rozkoszną woń podniecenia, feromonów, mocno ukrwionej skóry i soków. I lubrykantu, który Cas wycisnął na swoją dłoń w czasie, gdy Dean z nieco tępą miną kontemplował te cuda. Ten Sezam, otwarty przed nim tak niespodziewanie.

\- No, chodź! - Cas rozkazał zdławionym z podniecenia głosem i Deanowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. 

Ten szalony pośpiech, brak przygotowania i gry wstępnej, nie licząc półtoraminutowego fellatio w wykonaniu Casa, przypominał ich pierwszy seks, pierwsze przywłaszczenie. Tym razem jednak to Cas rządził, inicjował, narzucał tempo i decydował o wszystkim. Dean tylko się poddał (ochoczo, z całego serca, owszem) i starał się nadążyć. Ekscytacja i podniecenie okazały się jednak zbyt silne i skończył za wcześnie, ledwie wszedł w niego i wykonał może dwa, może trzy pchnięcia...

Cas jęknął z rozczarowaniem a Dean odstąpił, zażenowany, zawstydzony i zły na siebie.

\- Królewno... - Chciał go przytulić, ale omega już podciągnął spodnie i wymknął się bez słowa, zostawiając alfę z rozchełstanym ubraniem i zamętem w głowie. - Co się właśnie stało, do cholery?

Co to, do cholery, było?

 

 

 

 


	210. BOMBONIERKA NA GŁODZIE

\- Amy, zabiję cię, jeśli chlapniesz cokolwiek Sammy'emu! - Ostrzegł groźnie. - Nie żartuję!

Szwagierka pokiwała głową z wyrazem znużenia, dając do zrozumienia, że słyszała to nieraz i nie robi to na niej żadnego wrażenia. Faktycznie nie robiło. Chociaż trochę zaniepokoił ją pośpiech, z jakim Dean nalegał na spotkanie, koniecznie w ambulatorium a nie w domu.

Coś musiało się stać, a o ile znała Deana, lekarza wołał tylko w drastycznych i krwawych przypadkach. Tym razem jednak nie nosił śladów otwartych złamań, żadna tętnica nie wyglądała na rozerwaną, nie czuła gorączki, zgnilizny, ospy, tyfusu, wąglika ani nawet głupiego zapalenia wyrostka robaczkowego. Dean pachniał raczej zdrowo i... jurnie, rzekłaby, niuchając bez dyskrecji.

Gdyby miała zgadywać, powiedziałaby, że wracał z rancza (potwierdził), bo czuć go było omegą, jakby się tarzał w jego koszu z brudną bielizną. I nie tylko tarzał. Nie zamierzała dopytywać, czy się masturbował w zaciszu łazienki nad używanymi majtkami. Czyżby przyjechał ze zwichniętym nadgarstkiem? Dużo Casa w pobliżu, zero nadziei na seks, to musiało się skończyć kontuzją ręki... Westchnęła i spojrzała na zegarek. Jeśli się pospieszą, zdąży na kolację. Sammy miał przygotować pastę, sałatę, lekkie kalifornijskie wino, może jakiś film. Może będzie mieć więcej szczęścia od Deana, pomyślała z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Ściągaj spodnie i pokaż swojego kogucika. - Naciągana lateksowa rękawiczka plasnęła o skórę.

\- Czemu? - Odruchowo zakrył krocze dłonią.

\- Bo nie masz przed Sammym tajemnic, a skoro masz, to mogą dotyczyć tylko tego. Pokaż. Nie takie rzeczy widziałam. - Podniosła brew a ponieważ alfa nie drgnął, pogoniła go niecierpliwie. - Dean, nie bądź dzieckiem! Czternaście lat prowadzę praktykę w Pinewood. Myślisz, że jest coś, czym możesz mnie zaskoczyć? Ty, twój brat, chłopaki z watahy, Bobby, Frank,  twoi podwładni z tartaku... - Wymieniła po kolei, żeby zrozumiał, że zna literalnie wszystkie okoliczne _koguciki_. I nie jest jakimś wyjątkiem, chociaż lubił tak o sobie myśleć.

\- Mój... - Dean zerknął w sufit, krzywiąc się i robiąc wszystko, żeby się nie zaczerwienić. - Khm... Kogucik...

Jego mina krzyczała:   _k o g u c i k_ _?  Serio?_

Amy zaplotła ręce na piersiach i z pokerową twarzą zastanowiła się, czy po badaniu poczęstować go lizakiem ze słoja dla maluchów. Smakołyk na koniec wizyty miał im pomóc uporać się ze stresem i nie kojarzyć jej z czymś nieprzyjemnym i wrogim. Czy na takiego groźnego, dużego alfę zadziała podobnie jak na Grejpfruta? Pożałowała, że nie może się wymknąć, zadzwonić dyskretnie do Jody i ustawić małego zakładu o kolor, jaki by Dean wybrał. Czerwony, żółty, pomarańczowy czy fioletowy? Dzieci zwykle wybierały czerwone, o smaku truskawek.

\- Zasadniczo wszystko jest okay. - Wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

\- Ból przy oddawaniu moczu? Wysypka? Jakaś nieprawidłowa wydzielina? - Sięgnęła po formularz w karcie i zaczęła zadawać standardowe pytania swoim najbardziej profesjonalnym, zdystansowanym tonem, żeby Dean zapomniał, że ma do czynienia z żoną brata, którą widuje kilka razy w tygodniu na spotkaniach rodzinnych i towarzyskich w mieście. Poza tym naprawdę chciała już iść do domu.

\- Nie! No co ty! - Obruszył się i zabębnił palcami o leżankę wyściełaną łatwym do czyszczenia poliestrem, udającym najwyższej jakości naturalną skórę cielęcą, według przechwałek producenta. - Jak tak mówisz, to ja nie mam tych...

\- Symptomów?

\- Więc jestem zdrowy. - Wstał. - Tak wynika. Dziękuję.

\- Dean. - Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. - Skoro przyszedłeś, to coś nie działa.

\- Wszystko działa.

\- To, co usłyszę w tym gabinecie, zostaje w tym gabinecie. - Obiecała twardo. -  A teraz kawa na ławę, bo czas ucieka i miejmy to już za sobą.

Alfa napiął mięśnie karku, poruszył ramionami, głową, aż coś strzeliło w kręgach. Jakby robił rozgrzewkę przed walką...

\- Dean! - warknęła, aż klapnął na leżankę. Plastik wydał nieprzyzwoity dźwięk, jak pierdząca poduszka. - Gadaj! Skoro już tu jesteś.

Pół godziny krążenia później i zadawania najdziwniejszych pytań zajęło, nim Dean odkrył karty. Był załamany, wystraszony i czerwony jak światła stopu, opowiadając o swoim seksualnym blamażu.

Dwóch.

\- To mi się nigdy wcześniej nie przydarzyło! - Zarzekał się solennie. - Nigdy! I co teraz? Co to znaczy, Amy? Czy jestem impotentem?

Ostatnie słowo spęczniało od nadmiaru emocji: paniki, upokorzenia i udręki.

Amy próbowała zachować pozory profesjonalizmu, nie zacząć piszczeć jak nastolatka, nie zadzwonić do Casa z mnóstwem pytań, nie roześmiać się alfie w twarz z powodu jego głupoty i nie palnąć mu mówki zaczynającej się od: Dean! W twoim wieku...!

\- Nie... - Głos się jej załamał, odkaszlnęła i przygryzła wargę, tak bardzo starając się zachować powagę. - Nie jesteś impotentem.

\- Ale nie mogłem... Rozumiesz?! Dwa razy pod rząd, Amy, to nie przypadek! Nie wmawiaj mi, że to przemęczenie czy brak witamin!

\- Nie zamierzam ci nic wmawiać! - Zrobiła bardzo groźny grymas, chociaż w duszy turlała się ze śmiechu. Biedny alfa! Biedny Cas! Biedne dwa głupki... - Nie lekceważę tych objawów.

\- Skończę na viagrze? - Dean złapał się za głowę, jakby właśnie usłyszał wyrok dożywocia. - Jak te staruszki z domów opieki? Viagra, pampersy, hemoroidy... - Położył się na leżance, złożył dłonie na piersiach i zamknął oczy. - Nie dam rady. Amy, karma mnie dopadła. To koniec.

Amy wepchnęła palec w oko i zakręciła, żeby pozbyć się wrażenia suchości. Naprawdę chciałaby już wyjść do domu, zamiast wysłuchiwać szwagra użalającego się na przedwczesny wytrysk, dziękuję bardzo.

\- To nie koniec. - Wtrąciła, gdy zrobił przerwę na nabranie oddechu. - Nie umrzesz, nie jesteś impotentem, nie potrzebujesz Viagry, Cas cię nie znienawidzi, nie będzie się śmiać i nie straciłeś właśnie resztek godności, Dean, przestań pieprzyć banialuki! - Podniosła głos, odetchnęła i spojrzała na wielce urażonego pacjenta. - Za mocno się podnieciłeś. Nie potrzebowałeś już większej stymulacji. Następnym razem będzie lepiej. Postarajcie się zapewnić odpowiednią atmosferę, komfort, czas. Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię umówić z seksuologiem, ale myślę, że na razie wszystko jest w normie. Względnej normie. - Sprostowała. - Przyzwyczaicie się do siebie. Tymczasem twój...

\- Amy. 

\- ...penis... - gładko pozbyła się _kogucika_  - ...jest zbyt podekscytowany. Mogłabym ci podrzucić kilka standardowych technik relaksacyjnych, ale nie sądzę żebyś o nich pamiętał, kiedy znów będziesz w takiej sytuacji. Klucz to zmniejszenie intensywności doznań. Metaforycznie, jesteś jak ktoś na diecie, kto dostał naręcze bombonierek i trochę mu odbiło. Spróbuj zacząć od jednego cukierka. Rozumiesz? Powoli rozpakuj, posmakuj, nie połykaj bez gryzienia, bo nawet nie zauważysz nadzienia...

\- Myślisz, że chcę?! - Aż usiadł, sapiąc z oburzeniem. - Też chcę nadzienia! Lubię nadzienie! A mam wrażenie, że zeżarłem je ze złotkiem i kartonowym pudełkiem razem! I teraz Cas nie da mi kolejnej bombonierki, hm? Ani nawet jednego, marnego karmelka. Dlatego przyszedłem, Amy i jeśli komuś o tym powiesz, to Pierwszy Wilk świadkiem...

\- Tak, tak, wiem, jaskinie Beavera! - Machnęła ręką. - Pogadaj z nim. Na pewno zrozumie. I zamiast uciekać z podkulonym ogonem zajmij się nim. Możesz dać mu satysfakcję bez penetracji, przecież są inne techniki.

Dean zakrył uszy dłońmi z takim przerażeniem, że parsknęła śmiechem.

\- A ty możesz z nim pogadać? - spytał z nadzieją. - No, wiesz... Jak lekarz? Zapewnić go, że nie jestem na nic chory i w ogóle?

\- Sam mu powiedz. A najlepiej pokaż. - Poradziła życzliwie. - Zaproś go na kolację. Zorganizuj tak, żebyście byli sami. Nie martwcie się o maluchy, że ktoś wejdzie, że ktoś będzie przeszkadzał. Nawet jeśli znów się pospieszysz nie wpadaj w panikę. Zajmij się nim. Nie zauważysz kiedy wszystko wróci do normy. - Pocieszyła. - A przed randką zrób dwa okrążenia próbne. Sam na sam. Na sucho. No, nie dosłownie na sucho... To byłoby chyba bolesne... Odrobina lubrykantu na poślizg uchroni cię od mikrourazów i... - Dotknęła palcem zagłębienia dłoni, jakby trzymała niewidzialny drążek.

\- Załapałem. - Uciął, wstając z leżanki.

\- Och, tak. To dobrze. - Też wstała.

Pożegnali się skinieniem, unikając podania ręki. Jakoś nie czuli, żeby to był dobry moment. Amy chciała zapytać jeszcze, czy to znaczy, że znów są parą, że wrócili do siebie, ale z tymi dwoma sprawy nigdy nie były takie proste.

Sięgnęła do słoja. Dziś był jeden z tych rzadkich dni w medycznej karierze, że to ona potrzebowała lizaka...

I zdecydowanie nie chciała go pożreć z celofanem.

 

* * *

 

\- Masz potrzeby, chłopaku! A twoja pupka na widok Deana woła: to on! To on dostarczał nam fajerwerków! - Drażnił się Rudy, bawiąc się świetnie zakłopotaniem Casa.

Siedzieli na podłodze w jego sypialni, schowani za łóżkiem. Dzieciaki bawiły się na dole i udało się im wytrzymać już całe dziesięć minut bez wrzasków: tatuś, tatuś!, oraz bez walenia w drzwi z żądaniem picia, jedzenia, na nocnik, na rower, na ręce i miliona innych rzeczy, które tylko Cas mógł im dostarczyć.

Rudy akurat wracał z kuchni, kiedy zobaczył Casa wylatującego jak z procy i pędzącego po schodach na górę a za nim Deana, pędzącego do wyjścia, na podjazd i do samochodu z takim pośpiechem, jakby ktoś mu podpalił ogon. Obaj wyglądali na wstrząśniętych, a nos Rudego wyłapał sprzeczne sygnały i dość dziwaczną kombinację satysfakcji i rozczarowania, więc pognał za Casem i zastał go... w rozsypce.

Może dlatego Cas nie miał oporów, żeby wyrzucić z siebie, co się stało. Cały się trząsł z nerwów, jąkał i czerwienił. Rudy w pierwszej chwili podejrzewał coś gorszego, coś strasznego, jakąś awanturę, kolejną kłótnię między nimi, ale teraz trudno mu było ukryć rozbawienie. 

\- Fajerwerki, królewno!

\- Spłycasz... - wymamrotał, paląc się ze wstydu i zły, że mu się zwierzył. - To wcale nie o to chodzi!

\- Byłeś z kimś oprócz niego? - Rudy podniósł brwi pytająco, chociaż dobrze wiedział, czego się może spodziewać w odpowiedzi. Jeśli nie Peter, to nikt. A Cas przysiągł, że z Peterem tylko się całowali i raz obmacali, ale ostatecznie do niczego konkretnego nie doszło. - Kiedykolwiek?

\- No... - Zrobiło mu się tak głupio, że zasłonił twarz rękami.

\- Więc nie. I masz za sobą trzy lata posuchy. Trzy lata celibatu! - Podsumował z udawaną zgrozą. - Trzy! Porosłeś kurzem i pajęczynami! Hm? Hej. Hej... - Przestał się śmiać, objął go i pocałował pocieszająco w czubek głowy. - Rozumiem. Przechodziłeś trudne chwile, żałobę, nie było okazji. - Nie podkreślał, że przede wszystkim nie było Deana. - Ale ostatnio wreszcie trochę odżyłeś i nie bądź taki zaskoczony, że twój... Hm, twoja... - zastanowił się, jak delikatnie dobrać słowa - ... _grządka_ domaga się... Cóż. Jakby to ładnie ująć? Ogrodnika. Tak, ogrodnika z solidnym... - zaśmiał się rubasznie, nie wypuszczając przyjaciela z ramion - ...grubym, długim wężem... Do podlewania!

\- Ej! Wyrażaj się!

\- Nie złość się na mnie. Hej, hej, nie złość się i nie obrażaj.

\- Wcale się nie obrażam... Ale ktoś może usłyszeć...

\- Dlatego nie używam słowa: penis! - zawołał z sarkazmem. - Ani członek, tudzież bynajmniej nie: pała, pyta, kutas...

\- RUDY! - Cas aż się zakrztusił własną śliną.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie nazywałeś go: ptaszek. - Spojrzał z głęboką troską, zupełnie nie przejmując się Casowym zgorszeniem. - Co? Bo nawet mój się kurczy na sam dźwięk... Chociaż sądzę, że w przypadku Deana to raczej pterodaktyl, co? - Dźgnął go łokciem w bok.

\- Nie gadam z tobą o tym! 

\- Bo Lasse to... - mrugnął znacząco - ...nosorożec. Jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na...

\- Rudy!

\- Okay, okay. Po prostu zauważam szczegóły. Nie to, że są drobne. Te szczegóły. Są całkiem dostrzegalne. - Pomyślał chwilkę i dodał z respektem w głosie - ogromne. Te szczegóły. Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach, jest takie przysłowie. Znasz?

\- Znam! Nie sądzę, żeby dotyczyło... _tego_.

\- Czego?

\- Tego! Tego... - syknął. - Jesteś okropny!

\- Nie wiem, czego się naczytałeś w internecie, ale rozmiar ma znaczenie. - Pouczył Rudy z wyższością, nadal strojąc sobie żarty. Chciał go rozbawić lub rozzłościć, byle się już tak nie stresował i nie wstydził, biedny Cas, gryziony wyrzutami sumienia i pruderią. - Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że to zupełnie normalne, że masz swoje potrzeby. Rozum zaprzecza, serce zaprzecza, ale ciało pamięta... - Tłumaczył łagodnie. - Pamięta Deana, jego dotyk, zapach... Bliskość. Orgazmy. Cas, jesteśmy dorośli, możemy używać takich słów. - Znów zażartował, żeby go ośmielić. - Masz kupę dzieci. Nie udawaj ciotki-cnotki!

\- Nie udaję! - Cas się obruszył. - Po prostu... Jest mi głupio! Tak mi cholernie głupio! Już nigdy nie spojrzę na niego! - Poskarżył się żałośnie i zaczął zawodzić, kiwając się jak w chorobie sierocej. - Czemu to zrobiłem? Czemu to zrobiłem?

\- Rany, Cas! Właśnie ci mówię, czemu! Na Pierwszego Wilka! - sapnął niecierpliwie, zastanawiając się jak Dean z nim wytrzymywał w takich chwilach? Nieznośny histeryk. - Na początku z Lassem było mi okropnie trudno się otworzyć. Wydawało mi się, że te sprawy w ogóle nie istnieją! A teraz nie pozwalam mu wyjeżdżać na dłużej niż kilka dni, bo tęsknię! Chodzę po ścianach, kiedy go nie ma. - Wyznał. - Nie mogę spać. Brakuje mi go. Pod każdym względem. Fizycznie też. Rozumiesz? Kiedy jest obok, to... Samo się dzieje... Nie możemy rąk od siebie oderwać. I wy też tacy byliście, pamiętam z Londynu.

\- Tak, ale to było _wtedy_! Po ślubie. Teraz to zupełnie co innego! Zupełnie! My nie jesteśmy razem! - Cas bronił się i zaprzeczał. - Nie wiem, co się ze mną stało! Jakbym... stracił... rozum... - Zaczął chlipać. - Co on teraz o mnie myśli? Nie chcę wiedzieć! Same najgorsze rzeczy! 

Rudy uśmiechnął się, ale tak, żeby Cas nie zauważył. Mógłby się założyć o własny ogon, że Dean nie narzekał. Na wiele rzeczy mógł narzekać, ale nie na szybki numerek z Casem. To pewnie było jak wygrana w totka. Głupek z tego Casa! Ma alfę na skinienie palca i się martwi, co on o nim myśli? A co może myśleć? Pewnie sobie wyobraża same sprośne rzeczy, ot co. Bezwstydne świństwa. I pewnie jest zachwycony!

\- ...że jestem puszczalski!

Rudy przewrócił oczami. Cały Cas, królowa dramatu. Od trzech lat nie uprawiał seksu i kiedy wreszcie się zdecydował, zrobił to z wciąż legalnym mężem i ojcem ich stu dwudziestu szczeniaczków! Chociaż mógłby wybrać jakiegoś przypadkowego gościa, Petera czy przejezdnego wilka, choćby na jedną noc; poderwać sobie kogoś z tartaku, z miasteczka, ze schroniska, któregoś ze swoich wciąż licznych wielbicieli, czy wreszcie poprosić Harveya o zeswatanie z jakimś nowojorskim playboyem, z jakimś celebrytą, jak w _Seksie w wielkim mieście_ , nomen omen... Cas miał sporo możliwości i jedyne z czego skorzystał to mąż, odnaleziony po latach. MĄŻ!, na litość boską! 

\- Poza tym... - Cas podniósł twarz, całą mokrą od łez. - On wcale tego nie chciał. Prawie mnie nie dotykał, nie pocałował i... I... w ogóle nie był... - zasłonił usta i ścichł, więc Rudy ledwo go zrozumiał - ...podniecony...

\- Co? Jak to?

\- Wszystko trwało może... pięć sekund...?

\- Nie pleć. - Rudy zmarszczył brwi. - Dean? Nie był podniecony?

\- Na początku myślałem, że jest... Ale potem... - Wzruszył ramionami, znów uciekając wzrokiem. - Szybko mu przeszło. Powiedział, że mnie kocha, przy dzieciach i przy was, sam słyszałeś... - Przypomniał z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem. - Kłamał! Jak zwykle!

\- To chciałeś go bzyknąć, czy nie? Bo nie nadążam? - Rudy postawił sprawę ostro, bez zbędnych upiększeń.

\- Chciałem! Chciałem, żeby on chciał... Nie wiem! - Cas rozryczał się na całego i już nie był w stanie złożyć żadnego sensownego zdania. Rudy głaskał go i pocieszał, zmartwiony wyznaniem, że Dean... - Już... nic... nie... wiem!...

Nie chciał mu dać wiary, ale Cas by przecież nie zmyślał. Czemu odniósł wrażenie, że Dean go nie chciał? Czemu miałby nie chcieć? Przy wszystkich okazjach, kiedy Rudy i Lasse byli z nimi, razem czy osobno, trudno było nie odnieść wrażenia, że nadal kotłuje się między nimi potężna chemia.

Dean nie tylko rzucał te swoje _kocham tatusia_ , przynosił bukieciki i drobne upominki, które kazał najmłodszym wręczać, ale bywał taki zapatrzony i pachniał... I miewał takie zaborcze gesty wobec omegi, jakich można oczekiwać tylko po poważnie związanych ze sobą wilkach. Nawet Lasse przyznawał, że coś musi być na rzeczy, chociaż kazał Rudy'emu przestać się wtrącać i nie wyobrażać sobie za wiele.

Za wiele? Cas właśnie wyznał, że praktycznie zgwałcił Deana w schowku na pranie!, pomyślał Rudy na poły z rozbawieniem, na poły ze współczuciem. Biedny Cas.

Nad Deanem się nie użalał. Jeśli rzeczywiście go nadal kochał, to Cas go uszczęśliwił, jeśli nie, to niech spada. Dość już sprawił kłopotu.

\- Ciii, nie rycz. Nie rycz, bo zaraz się zlecą dzieci. Wystraszą się, że coś się stało. - Odwołał się do jego ojcowskich uczuć. - Przestraszysz ich. 

Cas jeszcze trochę poszlochał, ale najwyraźniej argument o dzieciach zadziałał. Wziął się w garść, wydmuchał nos i poszedł umyć twarz zimną wodą, żeby zmniejszyć opuchliznę i zaczerwienienie.

Rudy zastanawiał się, gdzie jest Dean i czy przyjedzie jutro?

Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Musi. Cas dał - chcący czy nie, rozważnie czy głupio - wyraźny sygnał, że jest nadal zainteresowany. Dean byłby idiotą, gdyby nie chwycił szansy.

A jeśli Cas ma rację i Dean go odrzuci? Może zależy mu tylko na szczeniaczkach? Może te wszystkie gesty to tylko ze względu na nie? 

Rudy przycisnął dłoń do czoła.

Cas... Cas, Cas, w co ty się znów wpakowałeś...

 

 


	211. POŁOWA WRZEŚNIA

Po tym, jak tata wybiegł z domu z takim pośpiechem, nie pojawiał się przez kilka dni, praktycznie do samego wyjazdu Rudy'ego i Lassego. Misiek się zastanawiał, czy znów czegoś nie zmalował, ale w tym czasie tatuś pozwolił im pojechać do chaty nad jeziorem i spędzić z nim tyle czasu, ile tylko chcieli i nawet nie krzywił się, że jedli odgrzewane w mikrofali tortille i pizzę i że pili colę, co miało pozostać sekretem, ale oczywiście Grejp się wygadał, bo jest jeszcze mały i nie umie trzymać języka za zębami. Maluchy! Zawsze z nimi pełno problemów!

Misiek obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie będzie mieć dzieci. No, chyba że na starość - koło trzydziestki, nie wcześniej, jak już zdąży się nażyć, objechać świat i będzie się nudził, to wtedy ewentualnie jedno może mieć. Na razie miał po uszy niańczenia młodszego rodzeństwa, a te bajeczki o jego _własnej, małej watasze_ to niech sobie rodzice w buty włożą. Watahę to ma ojciec. Wujkowie go słuchają, robią co każe, nawet dziadek Bobby ostatnio zaczął mówić: _zapytaj Deana_ albo _niech Dean zdecyduje_. Jak za starych czasów.

Maluchy to zupełnie co innego. Nie słuchają, rozrabiają, płaczą kiedy im czegoś zabraniasz, mają fazę buntu dwulatka, czterolatka, ośmiolatka, praktycznie cały czas; najgorsze są omegi i dziewczyny, a już kombinacja dziewczynka/omega to koniec, grób, mogiła. Nawet tata wysiadał przy maluchach, przy dziewczynach i przy tatusiu i Misiek coraz częściej wymieniał z nim porozumiewawcze spojrzenia oznaczające: okay, ustąpmy. Dla świętego spokoju.

My, alfy, musimy trzymać się razem.

Jak wtedy, kiedy kurier przywiózł paczki z poduchami, dywanikami, kocami i lampami, które tatuś zamówił i okazało się, że wcale nie do domu, tylko dla taty. To było dziwne. Naprawdę dziwne, zwłaszcza ten ocieplacz do czajnika w kształcie kurczaka. Tata nawet nie miał czajnika.

I nie zamierzał kupować, bo wystarczył mu ekspres do kawy i rondelek do mleka na kakao, kiedy będą u niego nocować. Nie lubił herbaty. A ramki na zdjęcia? Cały komplet do powieszenia na ścianie. Tata miał ich zdjęcia w telefonie i to było w porządku. Miał je zawsze ze sobą i mógł sobie obejrzeć, jeśli chciał, ale wieszanie ich na ścianie było babskie, ckliwe, sentymentalne i pierdołowate. 

Rogi jelenia. Łeb niedźwiedzia. Skóra smoka... O! Takie rzeczy nadawały się do wieszania w chacie wilka i alfy! Sztucery, pistolety, różne sztylety i miecze, coś w rodzaju tych ultra-superowych replik, które pokazywał im Lasse! Ale tatuś by chyba dostał zawału, gdyby zobaczył broń na ścianach. Zaraz by zaczął krzyczeć, że maluchy mogą dosięgnąć i zrobią sobie krzywdę i on się absolutnie nie zgadza! A skóry tylko zbierają kurz i pchły i na pewno są tam żyjątka roznoszące zarazki a Marty jest taki wrażliwy i nie można go narażać.

Tatuś miał inny pomysł na wystrój nowego domu taty. Misiek musiał te pudła zataszczyć do samochodu, a kiedy tata je rozpakował, to miał minę, jakby nie dowierzał, że naprawdę to wszystko dostał.

\- Nie musisz tego wieszać - powiedział Misiek ze współczuciem. - Jeśli nie chcesz. Powiem mu, że się potknąłem i się połamało. - Zaoferował wymówkę i wzięcie winy na siebie, żeby nie skrupiło się na tacie. - Albo, że zalałem przypadkiem farbą olejną i się nie da sprać. 

Obaj gapili się na zrolowane dywaniki w indiańskie wzorki i na abażury pękate jak gniazda szerszeni. Maluchy natychmiast zaczęły się bić poduszkami i robić z koców namioty i tata powiedział, że w takim razie musi kupić karnisze do tych zasłon.

\- Może najpierw kup łóżko? - Poradziła życzliwie Joy, bo tata tymczasowo spał na materacu położonym bezpośrednio na podłodze.

Wtedy tata zaczął się śmiać, rzucił ją na niego i zaczęli skakać i zaraz wszyscy dołączyli, poza Jimem, który siedział przed chatą i robił zdjęcia żabom.

Misiek wciąż nie zdecydował ostatecznie, kto z nich jest najgorszy: obrażony na cały świat mały beta, kapryśne niewiniątko z blond warkoczem czy najmłodszy wyjec, wymagający nieustannej opieki. Szala niechlubnego zwycięstwa przeważała to na korzyść jednego, to drugiego z rodzeństwa.

 

* * *

 

Pod koniec września na kilka dni przyjechał Peter i ojciec dostał piany. Zjawił się na ranczu i urządził tatusiowi awanturę aż się dach unosił. Żeby było śmiesznie, to wcale nie o Petera bezpośrednio, tylko o różne głupoty. A to że Marty ma katar i czemu ciocia nie dała mu jakiegoś antybiotyku (tatuś chciał, ale ciocia powiedziała, że to nie wygląda na zakażenie bakteryjne, więc antybiotyk raczej zaszkodzi niż pomoże), a to że trzeba im kupić nowe ubrania, bo chodzą jak żebracy w łatanych i tatę przecież stać, żeby nosili prawdziwe ubrania a nie łachy. I że przecież Kevin co miesiąc robi przelewy na karty na bieżące życie a jeśli tatusiowi brakuje, to trzeba tylko powiedzieć, to Kevin przeleje więcej. I że Jim dostał złą ocenę z wypracowania i czemu nikt nie pilnuje ich prac domowych i żeby tatuś przestał chałturzyć z tymi książkami i nie wypruwał sobie żył za marne grosze dla fundacji, tylko skupił się na dzieciach zanim się stoczą i wylądują w Wal-Marcie na kasie, jak się nie będą dobrze uczyć, odrabiać lekcji, pisać wypracowań i w ogóle.

Prawda była taka, że Jim nie napisał tego wypracowania, bo miało temat: czym zajmuje się mój tata, a on jest na niego zły i napisał, że nie wie, bo tata jest głupi i go wcale nie obchodzi i nauczycielka powiedziała, że przecież mógł napisać o tatusiu, skoro nie chciał o tacie a złą ocenę dostał, bo napisał głupi z błędem (gópi), a pani powiedziała, że nawet przekleństwa trzeba pisać zgodnie z ortografią. I wezwała tatusia, żeby porozmawiać o Jimie, jego agresji i problematycznym słownictwie.

No, więc tata wtedy jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy wykrzykiwał, a tatuś stał na środku kuchni, gapiąc się, jakby go widział pierwszy raz na oczy i był cały czerwony.

Misiek znał ich obu na tyle długo, żeby umieć rozpoznać to burzowe napięcie, szukające ujścia w pomniejszych sprzeczkach i większych kłótniach. W podobnych sytuacjach tatuś zaczynał albo płakać, albo rzucać czym popadnie, złościć się i wywlekać stare i nowsze żale, aż w końcu to tata musiał go przepraszać i przytulać i przynosić kwiatki, żeby poprawić mu humor.

Misiek miał się w przyszłości przekonać, że niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni a omegi chyba mają w genach umiejętność doprowadzania alf do stanu desperacji, w którym alfa idzie po ten cholerny bukiet, nawet jeśli nie czuje się winny - a zwłaszcza wtedy, bo chce mieć święty spokój i żeby się już nie obrażać na siebie. Ale nie tym razem.

Tym razem tatuś wysłuchał wszystkiego pokornie, położył uszy po sobie i kiedy tata skończył wrzeszczeć, odpowiedział cichutko: dobrze, Dean. Zajmę się tym. Przepraszam.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego, potem na tatę i znów na tatusia i tata zaczął chrząkać z zakłopotaniem i wydukał: to ten... tego...

I poszedł przed dom uczyć Grejpa i Marty'ego jeździć na rowerach. Grejpa bez dodatkowych kółek a Marty'ego na trójkołowym.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że tatuś starał się być dla niego miły, a tata na jego widok pachniał tak, że było jasne jak słońce, co czuje, nawet jeśli przy tym krzyczał, fukał i warczał jak wściekły pies. Im bardziej warczał, tym bardziej tatuś pokorniał, tacie było głupio za te wybuchy; widzieli, jak się próbuje pokajać i zagadywać (nie bardzo mu wychodziło, ale się starał).

Misiek raz usłyszał ich w bibliotece, tata pytał, czy mogą porozmawiać o tym, co się stało, a tatuś powiedział, że jest mu bardzo przykro i że to się już nie powtórzy. Tata powiedział, że oddałby wszystko, żeby się powtórzyło a tatuś powiedział kilka razy: przepraszam, przepraszam i uciekł do swojej sypialni. Tata wyglądał jakby się miał popłakać i znów nie przyjeżdżał kilka dni, tylko ich woził do i ze szkoły, ale nie pod sam dom i nie wysiadał z samochodu i nie pytał, co słychać u tatusia i oni też wtedy jakoś czuli, żeby nie poruszać tego tematu.

Misiek nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Jeśli sprawy wydawały się skomplikowane zaraz po tym, jak ojciec się zjawił po długiej nieobecności, to teraz zasupłały się o wiele bardziej i to po obu stronach. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że maluchy w ogóle nie zauważały, co się dzieje. Marty wreszcie się przekonał do taty i praktycznie go nie odstępował na krok i nawet ostatnio bardziej wolał od tatusia. Może dlatego, że tatuś mu czasem odmawiał (na przykład słodyczy) i wymagał (żeby nie seplenił, nie zapominał wołać o nocnik i jeszcze paru innych rzeczy), a tata na wszystko pozwalał i Marty z nim robił, co chciał a jak coś nabroił to uciekał do niego i już nie było siły, żeby dostał karę. Nawet tatuś nie miał wówczas nic do powiedzenia. Nie, żeby próbował.

A kiedy minął wrzesień tatuś zaczął źle się czuć. Ciocia kazała mu dawać proszki z pomarańczowej buteleczki, którą przywiozła z apteki w Crabtown. I dzwonić, gdyby tylko mu się pogorszyło. I nie spuszczać go z oka. Wujek Gabe z ciocią Jo przełożyli przeprowadzkę na drugą połowę października (albo nawet na listopad - nie zdecydowali konkretnie). Tatuś powtarzał, że nic mu nie jest i żeby się nie martwili, ale kłamał i to nieudolnie.

Misiek zastanawiał się, czy w tym roku będzie inaczej?

Może powrót taty pomoże?...

...a może pogorszy.

 

 


	212. PAŹDZIERNIK

Góry osłaniały dolinę przed wiatrem i chłodem mocnym, szerokim objęciem, ale jesień nadeszła nieubłaganie. Dni zaczęły się skracać, noce wydłużać, przypominając o dwóch następujących tak krótko po sobie rocznicach: weselnej i żałobnej. Weselna minęła niezauważona, ocieniona wciąż świeżą pamięcią tragedii, ledwo zabliźnioną raną, z której znów zaczęło się sączyć. Poza tym nie było czego świętować. Niegdysiejsi młodożeńcy mieszkali osobno i ledwie się do siebie odzywali...

Cas posłusznie łykał tabletki, wykonywał wszelkie domowe obowiązki z mechaniczną dokładnością i nadzwyczaj punktualnie. Wstawał, szykował posiłki, sprzątał, dbał o dzieci... Miewał tylko takie momenty zawieszenia. Zamyślał się w pół kroku, w pół gestu, jakby w coś wsłuchiwał, chociaż nikt nic akurat nie mówił. Albo patrzył gdzieś przez ścianę, w dal, w zupełnie inny wymiar, w głąb własnych wspomnień, a wyrwany z tego mrugał intensywnie, walcząc ze zbierającymi się pod powiekami łzami. Udawał wesołość, nakładał ją jak maskę, źle dopasowaną i ledwie się trzymającą, krzywą, która nie była w stanie ukryć jego prawdziwego oblicza, zniekształconego bólem.

Peter chciał zostać dłużej, ale nie mógł, obowiązki zawodowe go wzywały a Cas go nie zatrzymywał tym razem, coraz chłodniejszy, coraz bardziej zdystansowany i obojętny. Peter uściskał go na pożegnanie, długo i mocno, nie chcąc go opuszczać i prosząc, błagając nad wszystko, żeby Cas codziennie dzwonił. Cas obiecał oczywiście, wszystkim obiecywał, że będzie na siebie uważać, że będzie pamiętał o tabletkach, o zakładaniu ciepłego swetra, o jedzeniu i żeby się wysypiać. Nie chciał, żeby Peter się martwił, żeby Amy się martwiła i Jody i Frank i Bobby i dzieci, więc wciskał na twarz ten swój znużony uśmiech, piekł babeczki, robił gofry i naleśniki, wybierał dynie i szykował z dziećmi dekoracje na Halloween, marcepanowe nietoperze i pająki, czaszki i spiczaste kapelusze wiedźm. Mimo tych wysiłków atmosfera gęstniała a dom cichł niezwyczajnie, nawet najmłodsi: Grejp i Marty nie hałasowali, podświadomie nasiąkając powagą i smutkiem.

Misiek nie spuszczał oka z tatusia. Bał się, że wybierze się na groby i zapomni wrócić, zacznie znów śnić na jawie, rozmawiać z Johnnym i z Mary, jakby stali obok, co sprawiało, że Misiek dostawał gęsiej skórki, chociaż niełatwo go było nastraszyć. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że tatuś nawet stojąc między nimi, nawet kręcąc się po kuchni, mrucząc zdawkowe odpowiedzi, stawiając na stole talerze z gorącymi kiełbaskami i jajecznicą, wydawał się jak nie z tego świata. Oddalał się od nich, od rzeczywistości, jakby przekraczał niewidzialny próg i odchodził w półmrok, w zmierzch, kryjący rzeczy nieznane i dziwne. Misiek bał się, że go pochłoną tak bardzo, że wciągną go tak głęboko, że nie zdoła wrócić i stracą również jego, że zniknie jak zniknęła Ellen i młodsze rodzeństwo. Na zawsze.

Miał nadzieję, że w tym roku będzie nieco lepiej, że tatuś jakoś przetrwa ten najgorszy dzień i jutro będzie odrobinę spokojniejszy, odrobinę mniej nieobecny i cieplejszy, że życie zacznie wracać do niego a on do życia, że weźmie Martusia na kolana, przytuli Grejpa, że zacznie marudzić o brudnych łapach do umycia, zarazkach, chorobach, o marnowaniu jedzenia i bałaganie do posprzątania; prosić, żeby nie hałasowali i byli dla siebie milsi. Był tak zajęty pilnowaniem jego i rodzeństwa, że nie zwracał uwagi na tatę. Może dlatego, że tu się nic nie zmieniło.

Taty nie było z nimi, jak w zeszłym roku i dwa lata temu.

 

* * *

 

\- Próbowałem. Odpycha mnie, nie będę się narzucać. - Dean uciął zimno. - Zresztą, ma Petera. Nie zamierzam się wpieprzać między wódkę a zakąskę.

\- Od kiedy? - spytał brat z ironią.

\- Od kiedy co?

\- Od kiedy to akurat się nie wpieprzasz? Bo jakoś zawsze się wpieprzałeś i to nie dobierając najbardziej dyplomatycznych środków. - Sammy się wkurzył i zamknął laptop z trzaskiem. - A to?

Potoczył wzrokiem po chacie. Kolorowe dywaniki porozkładano na podłodze, zasłonki zawieszono nad oknami, Dean nawet zamocował kilka ramek i włożył w nie zdjęcia, odzyskane z maili i z albumów Sama i Amy. Nie dorobił się jeszcze mebli, spał na materacu położonym wprost na podłodze, rozciągniętym przed kominkiem, kontrastującym z dość luksusowo wyglądającymi dwiema lampami o szerokich abażurach.

\- Co? - Dean udał, że nie rozumie, ale najwyraźniej rozumiał, bo się zaczerwienił i zaczął gmerać przy ekspresie do kawy.

\- Na przykład to! - Sammy z hurgotem wstał i podszedł do szafek kuchennych. Wskazał palcem i podniósł do góry idiotyczny ocieplacz. - Od kiedy potrzebujesz czajnika?

\- To dla dzieci! - odpowiedział obronnie.

\- Parzysz dzieciom earl greya? - Brwi Sammy'ego podjechały wysoko. - W porcelanie za dwieście dolców? W różyczki?

\- Piwonie... - burknął alfa i nasadził ocieplacz z powrotem na czajnik.

\- Słucham?

\- Piwonie, okay? PIWONIE. Uważam, że są bardzo ładne. - Otworzył piwo i pociągnął głęboki łyk, nie spuszczając zaczepnego spojrzenia z młodszego brata. Przełknął, otarł usta z piany i dokończył - technicznie rzecz ujmując... To nie czajnik. To imbryk. Taki jesteś wykształcony i po studiach, a nie odróżniasz?

\- Za to ty najwyraźniej odróżniasz! - Odgryzł się Sammy. - Cas cię nieźle wyszkolił.

Dean otworzył usta. Zamknął. Westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Więc nie mydl mi oczu, że nie zamierzasz się wpieprzać. - Odetchnął głębiej, starając się uspokoić i dodał łagodniej. - Możesz mu pomóc. Właśnie ty.

\- Nie prosił o pomoc.

\- A musi? - Sam znów się zdenerwował.

Dean spuścił głowę, zakręcił butelką, obserwując jak płyn się bełta i pieni.

\- To co mam zrobić? Wpaść znienacka z okrzykiem na ustach: hej! Cas, może pójdziemy na groby naszych dzieci? - Głos mu się nagle załamał, zachrypiał i zazgrzytał piskliwie, jakby przechodził znów mutację. Otarł oczy, nie odstawiając butelki.

\- Może bądź obok? Może bądź obok, bo... Ty też go potrzebujesz.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, które zażenowało ich obu Sammy go objął i poklepał po plecach, czując jak brat najpierw tężeje a chwilę później niezdarnie oddaje uścisk.

\- Dobra. Koniec. - Wyswobodził się w ciągu następnych dwóch sekund. - Jeszcze ktoś sobie coś pomyśli.

 

* * *

 

Dean wyszedł spod prysznica, owinięty tylko w ręcznik na biodrach i podreptał do prostej komody po świeże bokserki i t-shirt, zostawiając na deskach mokre ślady stóp. Chciał się położyć, chociaż zapewne nie zdoła zasnąć. Pogoda się pogorszyła, padał deszcz ze śniegiem. Mocno wiało, gałęzie okolicznych drzew uderzały o siebie z łoskotem. Może te zasłony to nie był taki głupi pomysł? W chacie przynajmniej było ciepło i przytulnie. Ogień trzaskał w kominku. Pomarańczowa poświata ledwie rozpraszała ciemność, ale wilczym zmysłom niepotrzebne było dodatkowe światło. 

Wytarł stopy o tkany dywanik, odrzucił ręcznik na oparcie krzesła i już miał zwalić się ciężko na materac, zakopać się w koce (pamiętając, że przecież to Cas je osobiście wybierał), gdy usłyszał jednocześnie dzwonek telefonu i pukanie.

\- Zaraz! - krzyknął w stronę wejścia, zerkając na wyświetlacz. - Znowu ty? Wiesz, że już jest po północy? Sammy, właśnie się...

\- Jest Cas u ciebie? - Sam nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Dean spiął mięśnie, adrenalina uderzyła go jak ogon smoka. - Bo nie ma go w domu i nie ma go na grobach! Nie wziął samochodu! Leje jak z cebra i nie możemy złapać śladu!

\- Nie... - Odparł, rozglądając się za dżinsami i butami. I kluczykami. - Będę u was za pięć minut.

Stukanie się powtórzyło i Dean nie rozłączając się z Sammym, szarpnął klamkę.

\- Odwołaj poszukiwania. Właśnie przyszedł. - Rozłączył się i wciągnął go za próg.

Omega trząsł się, szczękał zębami, ociekał lodowatą wodą i dyszał ze zmęczenia. Najwyraźniej biegł w tej paskudnej, zamarzającej brei. Na policzku zasechł strup, widocznie rozorała go gałąź.

\- Zwariowałeś? Szukają cię... - Zaczął ostro, ale w tej sekundzie pojął, że Cas nie słucha. Może nawet nie widzi, nie wie gdzie jest. Omiótł go obłąkanym wzrokiem, zrobił krok w bok, do niego, cofnął się, jakby chciał wyjść, więc Dean przekręcił zamek, chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął do łazienki. - Rozbierz się. - Polecił.

Przemókł i przemarzł do szpiku kości i należało go jak najszybciej rozebrać, wytrzeć do sucha i ogrzać. Dean dorzucił drewna, żeby zwiększyć ogień i mocniej ogrzać pomieszczenie. Włączył ekspres i wstawił do mikrofali porcję zupy. Może Cas zechce zjeść? Wrócił do łazienki, żeby sprawdzić, jak mu idzie, ale Cas nie był w stanie się rozebrać. Zachowywał się jak w malignie. Szeptał coś o dzieciach, że musi znaleźć Mary i Johna i że Ellen nie odbiera. Dokąd poszła? Czy zabrała ze sobą dzieci?

Dean bezceremonialnie ściągnął z niego sweter i koszulkę, co nie było łatwe, wszystko lepiło się do ciała. Buty. Spodnie. Wahał się chwilkę przy bokserkach. Tylko chwilę. To nie była jedna z _tych_ sytuacji. Pobieżnie go wytarł, szczególnie głowę, włosy i owinął kocem. Podniósł na rękach i zaniósł na materac, podsunął go stopą w kierunku ognia i ułożył zawiniątko. Cas mamrotał coś niewyraźnie, na granicy szlochu. Dean usiadł przy nim, wybrał numer Sama i zrelacjonował, co się wydarzyło.

\- Nie śpi. Ale nie jest w pełni przytomny. - Wyjaśnił, kiedy słuchawkę przejęła Amy. - Nie kontaktuje. Nie wiem, czy mnie rozpoznał... Przyjedziesz? Nie wiem!, może dasz mu zastrzyk czy coś... Amy! AMY! - Podniósł głos z urazą, gdy przypomniała, że Cas jest teraz absolutnie niezdolny do zbliżeń. - Za kogo mnie masz? Serio, za kogo?

\- Podjedziemy z Samem i go zabierzemy. - Obiecała. - Daj nam kwadrans. Jest paskudna pogoda...

\- Zostawcie. - Oparł policzek na dłoni, spoglądając na omegę. - Przysypia... Odstawię go rano. Niech się wyśpi. Wy też idźcie spać. I powiedz reszcie, żeby się nie martwili.

Odłożył aparat na podłogę, narzucił na Casa jeszcze jeden koc, wciągnął dres (dzięki czemu nie musiał się przykrywać i miał poczucie bycia "przyzwoicie ubranym", co wydało mu się nagle ważne) i ostrożnie położył się obok. Zachowując grzeczny dystans.

Pierwszy raz od tak dawna leżeli obok siebie. Od tak dawna byli razem w łóżku. Ogień trzaskał, łapczywie pożerając pomniejsze gałązki i przegryzając się z większym wysiłkiem przez grube polana. Cas naprawdę zasnął, prawdopodobnie zbyt wyczerpany emocjonalnie i fizycznie.

Dean też ziewnął raz i drugi. Dorzucił drew, żeby starczyło do świtu. Jeszcze raz sprawdził czy ten głupek jest dobrze nakryty i nie ma dreszczy, nie jest alarmująco chłodny lub przeciwnie - rozgorączkowany. Postawił obok materaca butelkę wody i wreszcie znów się położył. 

Już odpływając w ciemność przekręcił się na bok i zarzucił ramię na omegę. Żeby go ogrzać.

Osłonić. 

Deszcz jednostajnie zacinał o szyby. Wiatr szarpał i grzechotał jakimś poluzowanym elementem na dachu. Cas chlipnął przez sen, więc alfa zamruczał kojąco, jak do szczeniaczka.

A potem przyszła Mary, nachyliła mu się do ucha i wyszeptała: kochaj go, tata. Kochaj tatusia mocno! On cię okropnie, bardzo, bardzo potrzebuje! I tęskni...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy ktoś już oglądał najnowszy SPN? Co sądzicie? Czy Destiel wreszcie stanie się kanonem? :) Co do Chucka... Cóż, zawsze to wiedziałam! ;)
> 
> Przepraszam za literowki - poprawię je jutro!


	213. PO PROSTU BYĆ

Dean wstał wcześnie, popatrzył na Casa zagrzebanego w pościel, otulił go kocem, ziewnął, przeciągnął się, dorzucił do kominka, popatrzył na zwinięty tłumoczek, domyślając się, która z wypukłości jest głową a która tyłkiem, poprawił i wygładził nakrycia, poszedł do kibla, wrócił, popatrzył na niego, uśmiechnął się do siebie, pogłaskał go ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić, nastawił kawę, zajrzał do lodówki, żeby zaplanować śniadanie, obejrzał się na omegę i kilka minut kontemplował jego obecność.

Materac będzie nim pachniał. I koce... Nie zamierzał ich prać przez najbliższe sto lat. Poza tym odzyskał nadzieję: Cas przyszedł w tym stanie, w środku nocy, w taką pogodę; tu szukał pociechy, pomocy. To musiało coś znaczyć.

Wzruszył się przy tym, rozczulił, aż mu było głupio przed samym sobą, że tak się rozkleja. Znów podszedł do materaca, kucnął, pod jakimś pretekstem, nie pamiętał jakim, może żeby sprawdzić, czy Cas jeszcze śpi. Wciągnął znajomy, wytęskniony aromat. CAS TU JEST, pomyślał z błogością. Z żadnym przybłędą, z nikim innym, tylko z nim, śpi w JEGO łóżku, pod JEGO dachem, a kiedy wstanie - Dean go nakarmi. Zadba o niego, zatroszczy się, jak za dawnych czasów.

Usłyszał, że oddech omegi się zmienił. I zapach.

\- Nie śpisz? - Przyniósł naręcze ubrań: bokserki, dresy, t-shirt i skarpety. Wszystko za duże, ale suche, czyste i ciepłe. - Twoje są jeszcze wilgotne. Zresztą nadają się tylko do prania.

Cas usiadł niezgrabnie, owijając się kocem po brodę. Niuchnął. Rozejrzał dookoła. Po sobie. 

\- Czy ja... - Zawahał się. - Czy my... - Odchrząknął z narastającym zdenerwowaniem.

\- Czy mnie znów napastowałeś? - Zażartował w odpowiedzi. - Nie. Niestety...

Może to nie była najlepsza chwila, zreflektował się i kaszlnął, wstając.

\- Zrobię kakao a ty się ubierz. - Polecił, chcąc ten niezręczny żart pokryć poważniejszym tonem, przez co zabrzmiał oschle i pożałował. Źle to zabrzmiało. Nie takie miał zamiary.

Cas spuścił głowę, schował w ramionach... Wyglądał na przybitego.

Dean próbował sobie przypomnieć, co zawsze najskuteczniej poprawiało mu humor. Ciepło! Odhaczone. W chacie panował ukrop, bo od kilku godzin szczodrze dokładał drewna i pilnował, żeby Cas był cały czas dokładnie opatulony. Kakao! Pożywne i smaczne. Cas zawsze podkreślał, że dodaje energii, zawiera dużo magnezu i mikroelementów. Dlatego dawał je dzieciom. Jeśli coś jest dobre dla maluchów, to jest też dobre dla omegi. Odhaczone! Jedzenie. Trzeba go nakarmić i to szybko. Dean z autopsji wiedział, że jak wilk głodny to zły (i nieszczęśliwy), więc zakręcił się przy szafkach, brzęcząc naczyniami i trzaskając drzwiami lodówki.

\- Na co masz ochotę? Jajecznica może być? - Nie odwracał się i nie zerkał, żeby zapewnić mu prywatność w trakcie ubierania.

\- Nie rób sobie kłopotu.

\- Żaden kłopot.

\- Odwieziesz mnie? - Omega przydreptał jakiś taki skulony, przygarbiony... Nalał wody do szklanki i wypił łapczywie kilka łyków. Szorstko przetarł twarz. Wyglądał jak na tęgim kacu, chociaż Dean wiedział, że był trzeźwy poprzedniego dnia i wcześniej. - Wszyscy pewnie się martwią... 

\- Nie martwią. Sammy wczoraj zadzwonił akurat kiedy przyszedłeś. - Wyjął pękatą filiżankę od kompletu z imbrykiem (tym w piwonie) i napełnił podgrzanym w mikrofali mlekiem. Dwie łyżki rozpuszczalnego kakao. Cukier. Gotowe! Dean, mistrz kuchni błyskawicznej!

Cas otworzył oczy szerzej, przyglądając się naczyniu z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wolisz herbatę? Mam earl greya i zieloną i tę mieszankę owocową, co zawsze kupowałeś... - Otworzył szafkę i pokazał pudełka. - Hm? Zaparzyć?

\- Nie. Dziękuję. Kakao jest okay... - Usiadł przy małym, zaledwie czteroosobowym stole (rozmiar aneksu kuchennego nie pozwalał na większy), obejmując filiżankę oburącz. - Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przyjechałbym, gdybyś zadzwonił. Niepotrzebnie zmokłeś.

\- Spacer dobrze mi zrobił. - Cas unikał jego wzroku i pachniał stresem. Dean usiadł obok.

\- Uciekłeś. - Sprostował. - Błąkałeś się po lesie. Wszyscy się o ciebie niepokoili.

\- Przepraszam. - Cas podparł się na ręku, wplątując palce we włosy. Garbił się jak staruszek. Zacisnął powieki. - Brałem te proszki, co mi Amy dawała... Myślałem, że wystarczy. Że nie będę... Nie jak wcześniej. Myślałem, że będzie lepiej. Nie wiem. - Wyznał bezradnie. - Po prostu było coraz gorzej i gorzej i... Jestem zmęczony...

\- Nie wyspałeś się? - Dean zerknął na zegarek. - Chcesz się jeszcze położyć? Dopiero siódma. 

\- Nie. Nie, nie. - Wyprostował się, spiął mięśnie. - Muszę wracać. Dzieci niedługo wstaną... Odwieziesz? Albo zadzwoń do chłopaków z patrolu, podjadą... - Poprosił. Podreptał do materaca, klęknął i zaczął składać koce, wyrównywać pościel. Nie włożył skarpetek i wzrok Deana przyciągnęły dwie nagie, różowe pięty.

Ile razy kładł je sobie na ramionach w trakcie... 

Otrząsnął się, odgonił ten obraz. To przyjemne wspomnienia, którymi czasem się raczył pod prysznicem albo późno w nocy, ale teraz sprawiłyby za wiele kłopotów.

\- Zostaw. Zostaw, sam to poskładam. Chodź na śniadanie. - Postawił na stole tosty, talerze jajecznicy z bekonem i pokrojone na ćwiartki jabłko w charakterze obowiązkowej porcji zdrowych witamin i błonnika. - Musisz coś zjeść. No, Cas! - Ponaglił stanowczo. - Siadaj, bo stygnie! Chyba, że wolisz płatki? Mam Lucky Charms. Marty je lubi. Grejp też, ale on lubi wszystko! Potężny z niego szczeniaczek. Trochę się bałem, że jest taki gruby i niezdarny, ale ma siłę niedźwiedzia! Widziałeś jak podcina nogi chłopakom w trakcie gier? - W jego głosie zabrzmiała ojcowska duma. - Aż trudno uwierzyć, że między nim a Martym jest tylko dwa lata różnicy! Martuś przy nim to krasnoludek. No, jedz. Nie smakuje ci? Chcesz pieprz? Keczup? - Zaproponował raźno, podsuwając jedno i drugie.

\- Przepraszam. - Powtórzył kolejny raz, grzebiąc niemrawo w talerzu. - To moja wina. Marty. I Mary. 

\- Co ty znów bredzisz? - Dean nagle się wkurzył. - Jedz!

\- To stres. - Cas odsunął talerz z nieruszonym jedzeniem, wstał, podszedł do okna, oparł się o framugę i przyglądał szarówce. Temperatura spadła i wczorajsza breja zamarzła a z nieba jednostajnie padał śnieg, pokrywając wszystko jasną warstwą. Gdyby słońce przebijało się mocniej przez warstwę niskich, skłębionych chmur to byłoby nawet ładnie, ale to stłumione, ołowiane światło nadawało krajobrazowi ponurego i trochę odrealnionego charakteru. Jakby świat się kończył...

Na pewno kończył się kolejny rok. Cas nie lubił chłodu, nie tylko fizycznego. Wrażenie przemijania przerażało go i pozbawiało sił. Przypomniał sobie motyla, którego obserwował latem i poczuł się stary. Stary i przegrany. Mógł tylko przyznać się do wszystkiego, nie szukając usprawiedliwień.

\- Amy mówi, że to tylko luźna hipoteza, nie do udowodnienia, ale ja przecież wiem. Stresowałem się z Mary i z Martym i oboje urodzili się omegami. Moja wina, Dean. Gdybym się nie stresował mogliby... - wymamrotał. Ciepło oddechu osadzało się na szybie plamą mgły, która nagle oziębiona skraplała się i spływała, jak ~~łzy~~ deszcz.

\- Pleciesz! - Dean też wstał, z hurgotem odsuwając krzesło. - Z Miśkiem też się stresowałeś! A jest takim alfą, że daj zdrowie! 

\- To wyjątek.

\- Srątek! - Obrócił go twarzą do siebie. - Przy bliźniakach byłeś najspokojniejszym wilkiem na świecie! Cała wataha chodziła wokół na paluszkach. I jakoś nie urodziły się alfami! Co to w ogóle za pomysły! Już nie masz nad czym się zastanawiać?!

Cas przygryzł wargę, najwyraźniej nieprzekonany, ale nie chciał sprzeczki. Przycisnął czoło do szyby. 

\- Amy mówi, że jest w dolnych granicach normy. W siatkach centylowych. Dla _ludzkich_ dzieci... - Dokończył prawie bezgłośnie.

Dean nie wiedział, czemu teraz o tym rozmawiają i jak ma zareagować. Przyznać mu rację? Narzekać? _Tak, Cas, przez ciebie mamy niewydarzone dziecko, małe, chude i chorowite, jak jedno z ludzkich szczeniąt! Jakby je nam ktoś podrzucił! Przez ciebie, bo gdybyś tak nie rozpaczał podczas żałoby po tamtych dwojgu..._ Przełknął ślinę, położył dłoń na ramieniu omegi i ścisnął.

\- Pamiętam, kiedy go zrobiliśmy. - Westchnął z nostalgią. - I co z tego, że jest mniejszy? Jest śliczny. Cały ty. I mądry! Fajnie gada! Nawija non stop! Potrafi powiedzieć: _królik_! Wyraźnie, bez seplenienia! Lepiej niż reszta w tym wieku a już na pewno lepiej od Grejpa! Potrafi się skupić podczas zabawy jakby był co najmniej rok starszy! We wszystkim cię naśladuje. Widziałeś? Gotuje i karmi lalki! Bawi się swoją kuchenką i tym zestawem do sprzątania, tym miniaturowym odkurzaczem i pralką... Sam zbiera swoje zabawki! Pamiętasz Miśka? Sto razy mogłem mu kazać, żeby zbierał po sobie i zawsze był pierdolnik i w jego pokoju i wszędzie naokoło! - Roześmiał się wesoło. - Za to do wydawania rozkazów zawsze pierwszy. Pamiętasz jak dyrygował dziewczynkami? Biedna Claire, zupełnie nie potrafiła mu się postawić. Mary miała więcej odwagi...

\- Bo uciekała do ciebie. - Cas uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, nieśmiało. - Zawsze jak coś nabroiła albo kiedy chciała coś dostać. Na wszystko jej pozwalałeś! - Wytknął a jego uśmiech rozkwitł szerzej. - Misiek i reszta bywali zazdrośni. Pamiętasz te  awantury, że ją kochasz bardziej? Że jej pobłażamy, bo jest dziewczynką i omegą?

\- Cholera, tak! Ciągle były wrzaski, o wszystko. Dawali nam się we znaki, co? - Dean mrugnął. - Zaraz po bliźniakach było chyba najgorzej. Nie pamiętam, żebym spał, póki nie skończyli półtora roku, a wtedy już była Joy i znów się zaczęło, ani chwili przerwy... A pamiętasz cztery nocniki pod łazienką na piętrze? Tyle kup, co się wtedy naoglądałem...

\- Ty!? Ty? - Cas zmarszczył brwi a przy tym zachichotał. - To _ja_  zmieniałem pieluchy na okrągło. Co jedno wyrastało, to zaraz drugie wpadało, jak na taśmociągu...

\- No, miałeś pomoc! - Obruszył się Dean.

\- Owszem. Ellen! - Obaj się roześmiali, szczerze, z głębi trzewi. - Kazała nam przestać!

\- Zrobiła mi kiedyś pogadankę z używania prezerwatyw. Myślałem, że się spalę ze wstydu. Zwłaszcza jak zaczęła nakładać jedną na banana i na to wszedł Bobby! - Dean wybuchnął szalonym rechotem a Cas mu zawtórował. - Żebyś... wi...widział... jego... mi... mi... minę!... Że mi nie przetrącił karku!

Śmiali się i śmiali, aż łzy im ciekły po policzkach.

\- Tęsknię za nią. - Cas przygasł, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać. Patrzył Deanowi prosto w oczy i powoli wyciągnął do niego rękę. Dotknął nieśmiało. - Brakuje mi jej. Chciałbym jej pokazać Martusia. Chciałbym, żeby była na ślubie Jo i Gabe'a. Chciałbym, żeby po prostu _była_. Z nami.

Dean nakrył jego dłoń swoją i trzymał.

Przyjemnie było tak stać, czuć to buchające od alfy ciepło i siłę.

\- Wiem. Nie mogę sobie przebaczyć. Dom nie był chroniony.

\- Nie. Dean, ja nie dlatego... Nie dlatego... - Aż się zająknął. - Nie twoja wina. Ja nie dlatego to powiedziałem!

\- Moja. Nie dlatego to powiedziałeś, ale taka prawda. - Puścił jego dłoń i pozwolił jej się ześlizgnąć. Odwrócili się od siebie. Cas znów wyglądał przez okno, Dean patrzył na ogień w milczeniu, obaj znów rozpamiętując własne uczynki, mroczne zakamarki wspomnień i wyrzuty sumienia, kąsające jak żmije.

\- Czasem mi się śnią. Ellen i dzieci. Chciałbym się nie budzic z tych snów. - Wyznał nagle omega. - Ale będąc z nimi tam, nie byłbym tu. Śniłbym o Miśku, Jimie, Joy, Grejpie, Martym i Claire... - Wyliczył powoli, z precyzją. Z atencją. - Cały czas tęsknię. To nigdy nie ustaje. Śmieję się, bawię, piekę ciasteczka, jeżdżę do schroniska, rozmawiam z innymi a cały czas mam tu dziurę. - Wskazał pierś. - Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. Nie umiem sobie z tym poradzić i jestem zmęczony, Dean, jestem taki zmęczony. Taki zmęczony! Przepraszam. Przepraszam...

\- Nie przepraszaj. - Objął go i poklepał delikatnie po plecach. - Nie przepraszaj.

\- Za tobą też tęskniłem.

Ogień trzaskał, drwa pękały od żaru. Pierś Deana wznosiła się i opadała jednostajnie. Cas słyszał bicie jego serca i sam wstrzymał oddech, koncentrując się na nim. Chłonąc go, sycąc się nim na zapas. 

\- Czemu nas zostawiłeś? - spytał ostrożnie, z wahaniem.

\- Nie zostawiłem. Przecież wiesz. - Obaj się obejmowali i głaskali kojąco, bojąc się, że siebie nawzajem spłoszą i to nowe wrażenie bliskości minie bezpowrotnie. - Musiałem zabić tego skurwysyna.

Zanim Cas odpowiedział, zadzwonił telefon.

\- Nie, nie śpimy. Tatuś je śniadanie... Dobrze się czuje. Nie martw się... - Dean oddał mu słuchawkę. - Misiek.

\- Miś?... Nie, _naprawdę_ się dobrze czuję. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony... Niedługo wrócę. Nie martwcie się... Wiem, przepraszam... Miś, przepraszam. Przepraszam, nie krzycz... Przepraszam. Nie chciałem nikogo nastraszyć... Tata mnie odwiezie...

Dean zabrał słuchawkę.

\- Misiek, przestańcie. Jest dopiero siódma. Tatuś dopiero co wstał i musi coś zjeść. Jak zje i odpocznie to go przywiozę. Cześć. - Zakończył zdecydowanie i się rozłączył. - Nie musisz się spieszyć. Dzieciakom nic nie będzie, jak nie wrócisz jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Amy i Jo się nimi zajmą. Cała wataha jest w domu, nic im nie będzie. Czego się trzęsiesz? Nie pozwalaj mu się tak traktować. Nie powinien podnosić głosu na ciebie!

\- Martwił się. Ty też nie krzycz...

\- Nie krzyczę! - Odłożył aparat na blat i zagonił omegę do stołu. - Wszystko wystygło... - Rozejrzał się. - Zrobię jednak te płatki, co?

\- Masz kiełbaski? Zjadłbym kiełbaskę. Może opieczemy sobie w kominku? - Zaproponował nagle. 

Dean zgodził się entuzjastycznie i po chwili obaj siedzieli ramię w ramię na materacu, Cas z kocem na ramionach i z dwiema kiełbaskami nabitymi na pogrzebacz. Krople tłuszczu syczały i strzelały na boki, roznosząc apetyczny aromat mięsa.

\- Pamiętasz, jak Misiek kiedyś nastraszył Mary, że kielbaski robi się z glizd gigantów? - Cas obrócił pogrzebacz i kiełbaska zaskwierczała pod wpływem gorąca, pękła i zaczęła się zawijać na końcach. - Uwielbiał ją straszyć glizdami.

\- Bo była beksa i wierzyła w największe bzdury jakie wygadywał! - Dean przyniósł rolkę papierowych ręczników i keczup. - Mówiłem jej milion razy, że to bujdy i żeby kazała mu spadać! Pamiętasz jak śpiewała? Moja księżniczka...

Wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Nie pokazali mi jej. - Cas oparł brodę o kolano. - Dopiero ubraną i tak... Ułożoną... Amy i Jody pomogły. Wsadziły do... - Urwał. - Dały jej zabawki i kwiaty. Dużo kwiatów. Chciałem poczekać aż wrócisz, ale Bobby w końcu kazał... 

Dean zabrał pogrzebacz i zsunął nadpalone kiełbaski na papier. 

Obaj jakoś stracili apetyt.

\- Johnny... 

Cas się nagle rozkleił, zaczął siąkać nosem i ocierać oczy. 

\- Johnny zawsze był grzeczniejszy od Jima. - Dean objął go, podał zwitek do wytarcia nosa. - Spokojniejszy. Mniej zapalczywy. I bardziej piegowaty. 

\- No! - Cas się roześmiał przez łzy. - W środku lata wyglądał jak przepiórcze jajo! 

\- Pamiętasz jak rozkręcił toster, żeby zobaczyć, czemu grzanki robią się rumiane?

\- A jak przykleił ci do monitora karteczkę z serduszkiem?

\- Klejem epoksydowym, który zajumał z garażu! - Dean przycisnął Casa do boku i mimochodem pocałował go w skroń. - A kiedy obaj z Jimem wysmarowali się pastą do butów? Pamiętasz czemu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Oni chyba sami nie wiedzieli... A jak na pięć minut wyszedłem do łazienki a w tym czasie rozwlekli worek mąki i zaczęli polewać wodą? 

\- A! A, czekaj! - Dean sobie przypomniał. - A jak obcięli wszystkie nogawki w spodniach, bo w lato nosi się szorty?

\- A był dopiero kwiecień! Dopiero zaczęły się roztopy!

\- Kazałeś im nosić rajstopy Mary! 

\- Bo było zimno. Zanim pojechaliśmy do miasta na zakupy...

\- Misiek nie dał im wtedy żyć! Ależ miał z nich zabawę! 

\- Zemścili się na nim. - Cas podniósł palec, chichocząc i parskając. - Jim miał szatańskie pomysły!

\- Nasikali mu do łóżka... - Dean przewrócił oczami. - Materac wietrzył się tydzień a i tak musieliśmy kupić nowy.

\- Chciałeś im przylać... 

\- Złapałbym ich, gdybyś mi nie zastawiał drogi!

Znów na siebie spojrzeli. 

\- Zawsze ich rozpieszczałeś! Ja dawałem im kary, a ty zaraz napychałeś ich babeczkami na pocieszenie. Po kryjomu! 

\- No, chyba nie tak bardzo po kryjomu, skoro wiedziałeś... - Wydął wargi.

\- Ja też za nimi tęsknię. - Dean pogrzebał pogrzebaczem w ogniu, wzbijając snop iskier. - Każdego dnia. Każdej nocy. Za Ellen, za Mary, za Johnnym. Za wami wszystkimi, Cas. Za Jimem. Za tobą. 

Płomienie tańczyły i oblewały ich złotą poświatą, kiełbaski stygły, papier nasiąkał tłuszczem, zegar w kuchni na ścianie tykał, odmierzając czas, który płynął leniwie. Śnieg padał i padał, chmury nadal się kłębiły nad doliną. A oni wspominali, śmiali się, wzruszali i trzymali się w ramionach i nie wiedzieć kiedy znów leżeli pod kocami, tym razem spleceni w objęciach, coraz cichsi i coraz bardziej senni. 

Jak dwa dryfujące na jeziorze liście, które jakimś nieprawdopodobnym zbiegiem okoliczności zetknęły się i chociaż każda silniejsza fala może je znów rozłączyć, rozdzielić, chociaż to zbliżenie jest tak kruche, teraz, w tej chwili po prostu _są_ i to im wystarcza. Kołyszą się beztrosko, a złe rzeczy zostały głęboko, pod powierzchnią wody, w mrocznej, chłodnej otchłani.

Dwa liście na kryształowej tafli, którym udało się nie zatonąć i chociaż nurt znosi ich od brzegu, chociaż ich przyszłość jest niepewna, dziś, teraz _są_. 

Czasem to kres możliwości, czasem to szczyty szczęścia...


	214. CHATA

Dean obudził się z uśmiechem na ustach, czując zapach omegi na pościeli, na sobie, wszędzie i wiedząc, że to nie sen, że Cas tu jest od wczorajszej nocy i...

Pomacał puste miejsce.

Co do cholery?...

Obrócił się, skanując wnętrze chaty z paniką. Poszedł? Uciekł gdy Dean spał? Która godzina?

\- Nie śpisz? - Cas zerknął przez ramię i pochylił się, żeby podnieść coś z podłogi. Wyrzucił do śmieci, opłukał ręce w zlewie i otworzył lodówkę, przyglądając się krytycznie zawartości. - Co za... O mój!... A co to?... Łe! Fuj. Nie możesz się tak żywić! Dean! Same gotowe dania! Przeterminowane hamburgery! Wywalam. - Ostrzegł. - To mleko też. Stoi tu odkąd dzieci nocowały? Wiesz, co się tu lęgnie? - spytał retorycznie. - Musisz wyrzucać przeterminowaną żywność na bieżąco, Dean. Nie raz na kwartał... Nie masz żadnych warzyw! Chcesz mieć zaparcia?

Dean znał ten ton. Zatroskany, z nutą nagany. Śmiertelnie poważny. Zdusił śmiech na myśl o tych zaparciach. Cas zamknął lodówkę, przemieszał coś w rondelku i pochylił się nad blatem kuchennym, wypinając tyłek w niedbałej za to szalenie apetycznej pozie.

\- Robię listę dla Meg. Żeby zawsze ci pakowała do zakupów. Zostawię kopię na lodówce, ale pewnie zapomnisz. Nie tylko pizza i piwo. Warzywa, owoce, soki, żółty ser. To najlepsze źródło wapnia... I nie taki w tubce! Ani w sprayu.  Ani w plastrach. Tylko w kawałkach. Meg będzie wiedzieć, napiszę jej taki jak ja biorę... Tamte to głównie utwardzony olej palmowy a nie ser... O, i przecier pomidorowy... - Wyliczał, zastanawiając się i chrząkając. - Nie możesz się żywić tylko mrożoną pizzą i masłem orzechowym... - mruknął pod nosem a jego tyłek sugestywnie zakołysał się w lewo i w prawo. - I bekonem. I chciałbym, żebyś nie dawał dzieciom Lucky Charms. Robię im owsiankę ze zwykłych płatków, nieprzetworzych. Wystarczy wieczorem zalać wodą, żeby zmiękły a rano podgotować z mlekiem i masz pożywne, zdrowe śniadanie. Przygotuję ci zapas w słoiku... - powiedział bardziej do siebie. 

Dean przewrócił oczami. No jasne! Bez cukru, barwników, konserwantów, za to dużo błonnika, witamin i mikroelementów. Nic dziwnego, że dzieci aż piszczały za Lucky Charms! 

\- Możesz im dosypać rodzynek i polać łyżeczką syropu klonowego albo miodu. Marty nie jest uczulony... - Cas najwyraźniej dopisał kolejne dwie pozycje do listy. - Bałem się, że jest, ale nie jest. Ale nie więcej niż łyżeczką! Już i tak jedzą za dużo słodyczy... - Westchnął w poczuciu winy.

Dean podparł głowę na ręku, nadal leżąc na boku i przyglądając się omedze, który skończył listę i zajął się sosem. Mieszał, próbował, szperał po szafkach w poszukiwaniu tego czy owego (z marnym skutkiem). 

\- Nie masz rozmarynu? Ani ziół prowansalskich? - mamrotał z niedowierzaniem. - Tylko pieprz i chili? Dean! Nic nie masz! - Podsumował z jawną zgrozą. 

Dean opadł na plecy i roześmiał się z głębi piersi. 

\- Sól!... - wyjąkał, prychając i krztusząc się. - Mam też sól!

\- I co? Mam ci zrobić obiad z soli i keczupu? - Irytował się Cas, znów szperając w lodówce i hałaśliwie przewalając pudełka i słoiki. 

\- Na pewno coś wyczarujesz. - Dean wstał, poszedł do łazienki, wrócił wycierając mokre dłonie o uda i zaszedł omegę od tyłu, całując go w czubek głowy. - Przecież tu coś bulgocze. I ładnie pachnie. - Pochwalił. 

\- Kombinuję. - Cas burknął ponuro, ale przy tym tak jakoś odchylił się i przylgnął do alfy plecami, jak pinezka do magnesu, więc Dean nie czekając objął go i jeszcze raz pocałował. W ucho. - Spróbuj.

Podał mu odrobinę sosu na łyżce.

\- Dobre! - Wykrzyknął szczerze. - Co to?

\- Carbonara. Po przeróbce... Wyjmij talerze, makaron już gotów.

Chwilę kręcili się po kuchni, zderzając się, przepraszając i ocierając o siebie całkowicie _przypadkiem_. Dean po raz pierwszy ucieszył się z tej ciasnoty i błogosławił Barlowa za to, że zasadniczo zostawił w przestrzeni roboczej miejsce dla jednej osoby. 

Talerze wylądowały na stole, obiad na talerzach, Cas nalał sobie wody a Deanowi zimnego piwa. 

Przyjemnie było mieć go znów obok, przyznał przed sobą, zerkając spod rzęs. Alfa pożerał swoją porcję łakomie i żarłocznie. Nałożył mu dwa razy więcej niż sobie i uśmiechnął się, przewidując, że rozejrzy się za dokładką. Właśnie dlatego nagotował więcej makaronu i zostawił jeszcze jedną porcję sosu z pokrojonym boczkiem i mnóstwem pieprzu. Nie było to popisowe danie i żałował, że musiał się obejść bez lepszych składników. Chętnie by ugotował coś lepszego. Dla Deana. Bo miło było go nakarmić do syta i siedzieć z nim, słuchać tego mlaskania i bełkotliwych komplementów ( _fobre! Cas! Fycha!_ ), z nitkami makaronu wsysanymi z hałasem.

Promieniał tym wszystkim, za czym Cas tak tęsknił. Siłą, spokojem, pewnością siebie. Rany, przy nim nic nie wydawało się naprawdę groźne i trudne... Cas oburzał się na jego lekkomyślność, brawurę, lekceważenie zasad i nieliczenie się z ograniczeniami - Dean uważał, że zasady są po to, żeby je łamać - ale dziś po raz pierwszy od dawna obudził się lżejszy. Obręcz zaciśnięta wokół żeber puściła. Łatwiej oddychał. Głowa przestała boleć. Skurcz brzucha ustąpił i Cas poczuł głód. Wreszcie.

Może Rudy miał trochę racji? Może ciało pamiętało alfę? Tamtego, sprzed pożaru. Deana, który zapewniał pomoc i ochronę, żartującego, radosnego Deana z szerokim uśmiechem rozjaśniającym twarz. Uśmiechem, któremu Cas nie potrafił się oprzeć. 

Obudził się w jego objęciach jak dawniej i przez chwilę zdawało się, że te trzy lata to głupi, zły sen. Że jeszcze chwila a dzieci zaczną dobijać się do drzwi i przepychać między sobą. Że Mary zacznie śpiewać, Johnny wespół z Jimem zaczną harce i wyścigi i trzeba będzie im zwrócić uwagę, żeby nie wariowali zanadto, żeby nie nabili sobie guza i nie rozwalali wszystkiego na swojej drodze. Podwójny tajfun.

Cas oddałby wszystko, własne życie, żeby znów rozrabiali, cali i zdrowi. Żeby Jim nie był już jak pęknięty garnuszek, z którego wycieka cała miłość i wiara w świat i beztroska radość małego chłopca a to, co zostaje na dnie to zbyt dorosła gorycz, strata nie do udźwignięcia i tęsknota za szczęśliwymi chwilami spędzonymi z bratem... Joy była za mała, szczęśliwie, żeby to zrozumieć, ale Jim już wiedział, co się wydarzyło, jak Johnny się poświęcił dla nich obojga. Dla niego. Jim _widział_ , co się stało i Cas płakał nad tym, bo nie potrafił mu pomóc, nie potrafił wymazać tych obrazów, tych wspomnień, odwrócić sensu tych zdarzeń. Johnny umarł a Jim przeżył.

Przypomniał sobie, co sam czuł, gdy Dean po niego przyszedł do burdelu Crowleya. Tony, chłopak z boksu obok, który nawet nie pamiętał swojego prawdziwego imienia... Cas długo nie mógł się pozbierać po tym, co usłyszał, co zobaczył. Po niego miał kto przyjść. Miał go kto uratować. Tony nie miał nikogo takiego. Cas zadawał sobie wtedy mnóstwo pytań: czemu akurat on przeżył, czemu miał więcej szczęścia? Czym na to zasłużył? Przecież niczym! Niczym, nie był w niczym lepszy od Tony'ego! Więc czemu Pierwszy Wilk akurat jemu pozwolił żyć a Tony'emu umrzeć? To takie niesprawiedliwe, rozpamiętywał. To takie niesprawiedliwe! Kotłował się w nim huragan emocji i nawet nie potrafił ich poskładać, nazwać, określić. Czuł się brudny.

Winny. Że on przeżył. Że Tony umarł.

Pamiętał, że przywieźli jego ciało i Dean je pochował w lesie, w ładnym zakątku. Cas specjalnie prosił, żeby nie wrzucał go nigdzie w rozpadliny, w jaskiniach, jak bandytów Zachariasza. Dean to uszanował. Zadbał o Tony'ego.

Cas się zastanowił nad tym, ile Dean dla niego zrobił przez te lata. Ile dla niego znaczył. Jak się troszczył. Jak budowali wspólnie zaufanie do siebie, jak dzielili radości i smutki. Jak Dean się cieszył z dzieci. Jak z nim mył podłogi, dosłownie i metaforycznie... Jak się przestraszył, że Cas jest śmiertelnie chory... Tak bardzo, że wściekł się do białości i szalał, krzyczał na wszystkich, najbardziej na Amy, że nie potrafi pomóc, że nie zna przyczyny... Biedna Amy, znosiła to tak cierpliwie...

A teraz?

Cas wrócił myślą do ostatniej nocy. Wymknął się po kryjomu z sypialni, szedł przez las, na groby. Kłócił się z Pierwszym Wilkiem i mu złorzeczył i płakał i może liczył, że Pierwszy Wilk coś mu odpowie, jeśli nie na modlitwy i pokorne błagania, to może na wyzwiska i bluźnierstwa? Może wychyli się z tej swojej wszechobecności, wszechmocy i spojrzy na niego? Może go ukarze, ale przynajmniej COŚ zrobi.

Ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Pierwszy Wilk milczał. Wielki i nieobecny, jak wtedy gdy ci bandyci zamęczali Tony'ego na śmierć, jak wtedy gdy ten smok spadł z nieba i spalił Johna, rozerwał Mary.

Po co komu taki bóg, skoro nic go nie obchodzi?

Skoro jesteśmy tu sami, bezradni naprzeciw niepokonanego zła?

Cas pamiętał, że było ciemno, mokro, że pędził gdzieś przed siebie, byle gdzie, byle dalej, byle się zmęczyć, byle już nie pamiętać niczego, nie myśleć i nie czuć... Ugasić ten ogień trawiący go od środka, wrzący gniew i rozpacz, uciszyć ten huragan, bo po co to było? To wszystko? Po co nosił Mary dziewięć miesięcy? Po co nosił Johna? Po co ich sprowadził na świat? Po cierpienie i śmierć? Czemu nie potrafił ich uchronić? Czemu nie było go z nimi, żeby ich zasłonić? Czemu powiedział Ellen, że Jo poszła spać na piętro? Gdyby wiedziała, że Jo nie ma w domu, ze jest bezpieczna, nie pobiegłaby w płomienie, by ją ratować! Och, jak bardzo chciał uciec od tych myśli, od siebie...

Nic dziwnego, że Dean też uciekł. Od niego.

\- Co znowu? - Alfa przestał jeść i położył ciężką, ciepłą dłoń na ręku omegi. - Co się stało?

\- Nic. Nałożę ci jeszcze. - Poderwał się i zamrugał, pozwalając łzom spłynąć po policzkach. Otarł się szybko i zsunął jedzenie na talerz. - Jedz. Zadzwonię po Walta, żeby przyjechał...

\- Odwiozę cię. - Zabrał mu telefon i odłożył na blat. - Nie marudź.

Wstał i chwilę patrzyli na siebie.

\- Słuchaj, nie możesz się ciągle tym gryźć! Musisz to zostawić. - Warknął z frustracją i przejechał dłonią po włosach, po czym zmiękł i pogłaskał go jakoś tak niezdarnie, jakby zapomniał jak okazywać czułość, ale bardzo chciał. - Dzieci cię potrzebują. Musisz im pokazać... Musisz je nauczyć, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Hm?

\- Nie wiem jak... Ja... Nie umiem...

\- Umiesz. Cas, umiesz. - Dean przygarnął go do siebie. - Obaj wiemy, że jesteś twardym zawodnikiem! Nie oszukuj.

\- Nie, Dean, ja sam nie wiem jak sobie z tym poradzić... Może ty? - rzucił z nadzieją. - Wróciłeś i możesz im pokazać, powiedzieć...

\- Kochają cię i tobie ufają. Jesteś ich tatusiem i byłeś z nimi cały czas. Ja muszę jeszcze trochę zapracować, zwłaszcza u Jima... - Przyznał pogodnie, bez cienia goryczy czy żalu.

Cas nagle wspiął się na palce, żeby go pocałować. To nie było nic zaplanowanego, nic przemyślanego. Impuls, nagła potrzeba bliskości, instynkt, który pchał go do alfy, ciągnął jak ćmę do włączonej żarówki. I wówczas drzwi się otworzyły z hukiem, do wnętrza wpadł zimny, wilgotny podmuch a za nim wściekły szczeniaczek. Rzucił rower przed progiem i skoczył do rodziców, waląc Deana pięściami w plecy.

\- Zostaw! Idź sobie! Odejdź! - Szarpał go i odciągał, póki Dean nie odszedł kilku kroków, z rękami podniesionymi ulegle.

\- Jim! Jim, zachowuj się! Tata nic nie zrobił! - Cas próbował go zatrzymać, wytłumaczyć. - Tata nic nie zrobił, Jim, nie denerwuj się... Nie denerwuj się!... Nic mi nie...

\- Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę! - Jim odepchnął go i spojrzał zły i zawiedziony. - Kłamiesz! Mówiłeś, że nie chcesz z nim być! A spałeś tu! - Obejrzał się na materac z rozgrzebaną pościelą, pachnący i tatą i tatusiem. - Kochasz go?! - krzyknął oskarżycielsko.

\- Jim... - Tatuś kucnął przed nim z przepraszającą miną, ale szczeniaczek nie chciał słuchać. Zasłonił uszy i tupał przez chwilę, sapiąc i krzycząc z nadmiaru emocji. Tatuś objął go i pogłaskał po głowie i wtedy Jim się wyrwał, szarpnął mocno i uderzył go w twarz, aż tatuś się przewrócił, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż od siły uderzenia.

\- JIM! - Dean przyglądał się scenie z dystansu, nie chcąc rozjątrzać konfliktu, ale tego nie zdzierżył. Chwycił malca za ramię i odciągnął na bezpieczną odległość. - Jeszcze raz się tak zachowasz, a dostaniesz w tyłek, że popamiętasz! NIE. WOLNO. BIĆ. TATUSIA!

\- Dean, zostaw... Jim nie chciał...

\- Pozwalasz mu na takie zachowanie? - Dean zmarszczył się gniewnie. - Nic dziwnego, że nie zna żadnych zasad, skoro go bronisz!

\- Nie bronię... - Cas nie wiedział, czy go przepraszać za zachowanie Jima, czy zająć się szczeniaczkiem, czy uciec i schować się pod koc, udając, że go nie ma i niech problemy się same jakoś rozwiążą.

\- Nie możesz mnie bić! Nie możesz! Nie jesteś moim tatą! - Jim wykorzystał ten krótki moment, kiedy obaj nie zwracali na niego uwagi, wyrwał się z chwytu, kopnął ojca w łydkę i wybiegł z chaty.

\- Dean! Nie! - Cas złapał Deana za rękę, stopując w miejscu. - Ja pójdę.

Zabrał kurtkę Deana z kołka przy drzwiach, przeszedł ponad leżącym rowerem i pobiegł śladem syna, dopiero po kilkunastu krokach orientując się, że jest boso.

Chciało mu się płakać. Znów wszystko się rozsypało. Znów zapanował chaos... Przez kilka godzin w chacie Deana czuł się lepiej, spokojniej, bezpieczniej, ale to minęło jak krótki sen. Teraz najważniejsze to znaleźć Jima i jakoś to wszystko załagodzić.

Nie chciał go karcić. Nie wierzył, że Jim rozmyślnie chciał go skrzywdzić. Malec nie radził sobie z emocjami tak jak Cas sobie nie radził i może Dean miał rację, że powinien mu pokazać jak to zrobić, jak to wszystko poukładać, ale skoro sam nie wiedział, to jak miał kogoś prowadzić? Kogoś uczyć? Żałował, że nie jest alfą, że nie umie tak kontrolować emocji, zarządzać nimi, sobą, wprowadzić dyscypliny... Sobie i dzieciom... Dean miał rację, kiedy mówił, że urządza histerie.

Miał rację mówiąc, że dzieci go potrzebują, potrzebują oparcia, poczucia bezpieczeństwa, ale czy on potrafi im to dać?

Zawiódł Johna, Mary i Ellen a teraz zawodził też Jima i resztę dzieci.

Poczucie lekkości, z jakim się dziś obudził znów zniknęło. Znów czuł na ramionach ciężar, znów żołądek się zawiązywał w supeł, znów zaczęła go boleć głowa, kark sztywniał... Znów chciał uciec. Nie musieć stawiać czoła problemom, nie musieć być silnym, nie musieć być twardym. Dean wiedział jak, bo był alfą! Och! Byłoby znacznie prościej, gdyby Cas nie był omegą... Gdyby nie był tym kim jest.

Niestety, był. Na swoje i dzieci nieszczęście.

\- Jimmy! Jim! - Wywęszył malca, zanim go dostrzegł. Schował się za pniem i chlipał, chowając buzię w łapkach. - Jimmy... Och, Jimmy, nie płacz... Nie płacz... Jim, chodź do mnie.

Szczeniaczek bez słowa wtulił się w tatusia, chowając cały pod obszernymi połami ciepłej kurtki.

Tatuś głaskał go i pocieszał, powtarzając, że nie szkodzi, że nic się nie stało, że go kocha, bardzo, bardzo mocno i że wszystko będzie dobrze.

A potem przyjechał Harry i zabrał ich dżipem do domu.

Cas zerknął w tylne lusterko i zobaczył Deana stojącego przed chatą, patrzącego za nimi z założonymi ramionami... Nie widział wyraźnie jego twarzy i miny, ale domyślał się, że znów się popsuło między nimi. Nie miał siły się tym teraz martwić. Czekała go kolejna poważna rozmowa z Jimmym. Jedna z tych trudnych. Jedna z mnóstwa trudnych rozmów, do których nikt go nie przygotował, do których nie było podręczników i nie było też Ellen, żeby poradziła, pomogła. I po raz pierwszy Cas pomyślał, że nie chce wracać do domu. Że wolałby zawrócić i zostać w chacie... Gapić się na ogień, z kiełbaską na pogrzebaczu, z kocem na ramionach i z alfą u boku.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzy rzeczy:
> 
> 1\. Jim oficjalnie został "cockblockerem" http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=cockblocker - tu przerwał rodzicom, w Martym wiecie komu! ;)  
> 2\. Nie wiem czy oglądacie Grę o tron, ale właśnie widziałam mem "znajdź kogoś, kto będzie trzymał drzwi dla ciebie" i teraz już wiecie, czemu kwestia drzwi była tak ważna w Martym ;) :) Tako rzecze sam George R.R. Martin, więc musi to być ważne! (trzymanie drzwi ma się rozumieć!) :) :) :)  
> 3\. Czemu nagle Cas zaczął wspominać Tony'ego? Syndrom ocalonego.


	215. JEDNO SIĘ PSUJE, DRUGIE NAPRAWIA

Cas zaraz po opuszczeniu samochodu musiał się zmierzyć z pewną ilością pytań, gdzie i jak spędził noc, czy dobrze się czuje i czy chce o czymś porozmawiać. Amy zbeształa go za bieganie po śniegu boso, zbadała go w kuchni (ucieszyła się, że nie ma żadnych odmrożeń, gorączki i nic mu nie rzęzi w płucach), rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenia i obwąchując jak szczeniaczka. Nie zachowała nawet pozorów dyskrecji.

\- Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć! - zapowiedziała i mrugnęła do niego, zanim oblepiły go stęsknione szczeniaczki. - Później!

Misiek wygłosił kilka cierpkich uwag, które Cas zignorował, nie mając siły na sprzeczki. Wyczuwał napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, więc przeprosił wszystkich za zamieszanie, zapewnił, że nic mu nie jest, nie ma załamania nerwowego i faktycznie mógł sam do nich zadzwonić, ale nie pomyślał (Misiek mruknął coś niegrzecznego pod nosem), po czym spytał, czy mogą zostać z Jimem sami.

Wataha niechętnie opuściła kuchnię. Jim zajął miejsce przy stole, spięty i pochmurny. Cas zastanawiał się, jak zacząć. Kręcił się przy szafkach, zbierając myśli, odpowiednie słowa... Odwagę. Maluchy jeszcze niewiele rozumiały i nie oceniały, ale starsi, Misiek, Jim i coraz częściej także Joy recenzowali jego zachowanie i decyzje. Wyrabiali sobie opinie i nie wahali się ich ujawniać, mówić mu co im się podoba a co nie i co powinien zrobić, co wybrać. Cas był zaskoczony, jak trudno czasem stawić im czoła. Sprostać wyobrażeniom i być dobrym rodzicem. Nie idealnym, ale wystarczająco dobrym. Jeszcze niedawno wystarczyło je karmić, ubierać, bawić się z nimi i przytulać, dużo przytulać i były szczęśliwe. Teraz to było za mało. Przy maluchach było więcej bieganiny, bezsennych nocy, brudnej roboty: kup, ulewania, wymiotów, plucia. Tęsknił za tym. Dylematy dorastających szczeniaczków i bieżące problemy ciążyły i coraz częściej przerastały.

Tak strasznie mu brakowało Ellen! Jej trzeźwego osądu i doświadczenia! Amy była cudowną przyjaciółką, ale miała pracę, Sama i własne dzieci na głowie. Już i tak wystarczająco mu pomagała, przyjeżdżała na ranczo praktycznie zawsze kiedy ją prosił, odbierała telefony w środku nocy i udzielała porad lekarskich całej rodzinie i wszystkim mieszkańcom miasteczka i schroniska. Nie chciał dokładać jej zmartwień. Przytulił ją, pocałował i szepnął na ucho, że jak tylko znajdą wolną chwilę wieczorem to otworzą wino i zjedzą ogromny kawał czekoladowego ciasta, ale teraz naprawdę musi pogadać z Jimem.

Skinęła głową, zagarnęła wszystkich i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Wiem że tęsknisz za Johnem. Ale nie możesz bić taty. - Podsunął mu miseczkę lodów, zajmując miejsce obok, a nie naprzeciwko. Nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia, że są po przeciwnych stronach, jak podczas przesłuchania albo rozmowy o pracę. Chciał jak najłagodniej przekazać mu to, co najważniejsze. Co szczeniaczek powinien wiedzieć, zrozumieć... - Tata cię kocha.

\- Nieprawda! - odwarknął ostro, aż Cas drgnął i cofnął się na oparcie krzesła.

\- Prawda...

\- I ty też mnie nie kochasz! Kłamiesz. - Jim odsunął przysmak i wykrzywił twarz. - Lubisz go i chcesz z nim mieszkać! Uciekłeś do niego!

\- Nie uciekłem... - Cas chciał zaprotestować, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę by skłamał, więc się przyznał. - Okay, uciekłem.

\- Nie chciałeś, żeby cię ugryzł! Płakałeś! Kiedy wrócił! Płakałeś!

\- Płakałem. - Zaprzeczanie nie miało sensu. - Byłem zaskoczony i zły na niego, nie zdążyliśmy...

\- Obroniłem cię! Żeby cię nie ugryzł, bo nie chciałeś! - Podkreślił.

\- Tak, obroniłeś... - Cas nie był pewny, dokąd to zmierza. - Byłeś dzielny, ale...

\- Zlał mnie! Obroniłem cię! Tak jak Misiek cię bronił!

Cas wybałuszył oczy.

\- Jak to... Misiek mnie bronił? - Powtórzył jak echo płaskim tonem. - Kiedy?

\- Jak się pokłóciliście i zgubiłeś pierścionek! - Przypomniał. Cas zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, że Jim to zapamiętał. Że to zauważył. - I jak się chcieliście rozwodzić! 

\- Czekaj, Jim... - Cas odetchnął, bo tego się nie spodziewał. - To było parę lat temu! Byliście mali...

\- Nie chcę, żeby znów cię bił! I gryzł! Żebyś płakał!

Cas obejrzał się na zamknięte drzwi, czując jak robi mu się gorąco i zimno jednocześnie, dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

\- Tata... mnie... nie... - dukał, ale Jim nie słuchał. Nie wierzył.

\- Widziałem przez okno. - Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i Cas oblał się rumieńcem. Zamilkł. - Zlał cię pasem! Krzyczał na ciebie, wszyscy wybiegli a Ellen kazała nam iść się myć i spać! Ale ja widziałem z okna! Widziałem! I Johnny też widział!

\- Przywidziało ci się! To nie było tak!... - Spanikował. - To były żarty! Wiesz jaki tata jest! Jaki był... - Język mu się zaplątał i stracił wątek, kiedy go zalała fala wspomnień, scen których się wstydził, których dzieci nie powinny oglądać, które ukrywali i zdawało się, że skutecznie, że poza Miśkiem żadne z nich nigdy... Były małe! JAK? Czy Jim _naprawdę_ to widział? Czy ktoś coś mu nagadał? Coś usłyszał? Jakieś rozmowy dorosłych? Jakieś plotki? Jak z tego wybrnąć? Skłamać?, myślał gorączkowo a krew tętniła w uszach jak tętent dziesiątek kopyt koni pędzących po prerii. 

\- Widziałem! - Uciął Jim. - Myślałem, że cię kocha, ale nie! Kłamał! I nie chciał do nas wracać! Nie chciał wracać, pojechał i nie chciał wracać! Misiek go szukał! 

Cas zbladł. Zacisnął palce na krawędzi stołu, żeby nie spaść na podłogę. Nie zemdleć.

\- Co ty?...

\- Nic nie wiesz! - Jim pokręcił głową z iskrą satysfakcji w oczach. - Nie wiesz. Misiek go szukał! Mówił mi! Nie chciał wrócić! Misiek mi powiedział, kiedy był na niego zły! Najpierw był na niego zły, a teraz go lubi! I ty też byłeś zły i znów go lubisz! Czemu? Chciał cię ugryźć! Obroniłem cię!... Czemu znów go lubisz? - Głos mu się załamał, ramiona opadły. To było za wiele na ośmiolatka, za wiele.

\- Jimmy... to tata. I... - Zastanowił się, jak wytłumaczyć szczeniaczkowi tę więź, nadal zmieszany i zagubiony jeszcze bardziej niż kilka minut temu. Jim widział i zapamiętał, że Dean go uderzył? Czemu wcześniej nigdy nic nie powiedział? I o co chodzi z tym, że Misiek szukał Deana? Znalazł go? Dean nie chciał wrócić? Co tu się dzieje? O ilu rzeczach jeszcze nie wiedział? Czemu nikt mu nie powiedział wcześniej? Czemu wszyscy traktują go jak dziecko, które nie zasługuje, żeby _wiedzieć_? Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale wziął się w garść. Nie wszystko naraz. O tamte rzeczy dopyta później. Zajmie się nimi później. Teraz najważniejszy jest Jim.

Trzeba uczciwie powiedzieć, że... Że co?

Że tęskni za Deanem? Że poszedł do niego w nocy, bo...

Sam już nie wiedział. Nie rozumiał. Czemu ta rozmowa skręciła w te rejony? Czemu to on się tłumaczy?

Odetchnął, żeby się uspokoić.

\- To prawda, że go lubię... - Zaczął niezręcznie, ochrypłym od emocji głosem, chcąc zapewnić, że to nie oznacza, że _wrócili do siebie_. Że Dean wcale z nimi nie zamieszka, że Jim niepotrzebnie się denerwuje...

\- A ja nie! A ja nie! - Przerwał mu Jim i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Po niespełna kilku sekundach Cas usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

\- Jak James? - Ton Deana wskazywał, że nie jest zadowolony z zachowania malca. - Przeprosił cię?

\- To nie najlepszy moment... - Zbierało mu się na płacz i cieszył się, że Dean jest zbyt daleko, żeby wywąchać jego nastrój, zobaczyć w jakiej jest rozsypce. Jakim jest fatalnym ojcem.

\- Czyli nie - warknął gniewnie a Cas zacisnął powieki i szczęki. - Tolerowanie takiego zachowania tylko pogorszy sytuację! Kompletnie przestanie cię szanować! 

Cas spróbował mu przerwać, zapewnić, że nie toleruje, że to nie tak i że teraz naprawdę nie jest dobry moment (i o co chodzi z tym _kompletnie przestanie szanować_?), ale Dean nie słuchał.

\- Przyjadę. - Oznajmił i rozłączył się bez pożegnania.

\- Rany! - Cas przetarł twarz z frustracją. - Cholera.

Jeszcze tego brakowało.

 

* * *

 

\- Co się stało? Pokłóciliście się? - Bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Amy, wchodząc z Krissy na rękach i z najmłodszymi chłopcami u boku. Marty rzucił się do tatusia jakby go sto lat nie widział, spragniony czułości. Cas dźwignął go na ręce, zakołysał uspokajająco. 

\- Daj picie! - Zażądał Grejp, zaraz wbiegła Joy i nawet Misiek się zjawił, zaintrygowany zachowaniem Jima, zostawiając kuzynów, Jacka, Marka i Bobby'ego w trakcie emocjonującej gry na xboxie. 

\- Zajrzeć do niego? - Zaoferował, pilnie obserwując tatusia i węsząc. 

\- Daj mu ochłonąć. - Cas miał dość tego sprawdzania, obwąchiwania, wtrącania się. - Grejp, przestań! Zaraz ci dam! Nie rozdwoję się! - Wybuchnął, nie mogąc już powstrzymać narastającej irytacji. 

\- Idź, odpocznij... - Amy posadziła Krissy przy stole i zabrała Martusia. - Dopiero co wróciłeś. Dam im podwieczorek. Połóż się. A może coś zjesz?

\- Chodź, masz. - Misiek nalał do plastikowego kubeczka i podał bratu sok. - Krissy, też chcesz?

\- Poradzimy sobie. Zmykaj do chłopaków. - Ciocia machnęła dłonią. - Bo zaraz się pobiją o joystick!

Misiek rzucił cioci pobłażliwe spojrzenie, na które zasługiwał każdy dorosły udający, że zna się na współczesnej technologii i konsolach do gier. Poza tym kuzyni wszyscy byli zadowolonymi z życia betami i łatwo trzymał ich w ryzach. Chętnie by wymienił ich trzech na jednego pokręconego Jima! Miał go już po dziurki w nosie!

\- Natrę mu uszu. - Obiecał, wychodząc. - Żeby się grzeczniej do ciebie odnosił.

\- Misiek! - Cas podniósł głos. - Zostaw go. 

\- Pyskuje! Ktoś musi...

\- Nie ty.

Misiek się nie odezwał, ale Cas miał poczucie, że nie odpuści młodszemu bratu. W ciągu tych trzech lat często wchodził w rolę egzekutora dyscypliny wobec rodzeństwa, aż Bobby i Sam kilka razy musieli interweniować. Misiek za bardzo się wczuwał w rolę pozostawioną przez nieobecnego ojca...

Jim obrywał najgorzej. Cas nie chciał eskalować ich konfliktu. Nieustającej rywalizacji i przepychanek, zwłaszcza że Misiek miał wyraźną przewagę nad mniejszym i słabszym bratem. Mary kiedyś się skarżyła, że za bardzo się rządzi i Cas wiedział, że nie przesadzała. Miś od małego przewodził rodzeństwu, co traktowali jako naturalną rzecz ze względu na jego status: alfa i pierworodny syn. Nikt nie kwestionował jego zapędów, przeciwnie - Dean i reszta watahy zachęcali go i wspierali. Dean uczył go _alfich sztuczek_ , jak mawiał i pękał przy tym z dumy, gdy Misiek przejmował inicjatywę i kontrolę. Ileż razy mówił mu: zaprowadź porządek! To twoja mała wataha! Drażnił jego ego: jesteś alfą czy nie? I przykazywał: gdy mnie nie ma miej oko na tatusia i maluchy! Pilnuj ich. Nic dziwnego, że gdy zniknął Misiek wziął na siebie obowiązki, które go przerastały. Bycie ojcem to coś więcej, niż upominanie.

Cas cieszył się, że Miś jest opiekuńczy i pomocny w zajmowaniu się rodzeństwem, ale czy nie przesadzał z tym karceniem Jima? Czasem zachowywał się jak jego ojciec a nie brat...

\- Miś! - Zatrzymał go w progu i skinął dłonią, żeby poszedł z nim do jadalni.

\- Co, tatuś?

Rany, ależ on wysoki! Cas nie mógł uwierzyć, jak z tego różowego zawiniątka, które mieściło się w złączonych Deanowych dłoniach wyrósł taki barczysty nastolatek! Niedługo mnie przerośnie!, skonstatował z odrobiną onieśmielenia. Jego własny szczeniaczek! 

Alfa.

Spojrzenie Miśka wwiercało się, ostre i przenikliwe i... Jakby potrafił czytać w myślach. Niepokojące wrażenie, podnoszące włoski na karku. Cas wiedział, że to złudzenie, że jest zwykłym chłopcem, jeszcze dzieckiem, chociaż zaczął mężnieć i dorastał i... Coraz bardziej przypominał Deana. Nadal miał ciemne, potargane włosy i elektryzująco niebieskie tęczówki, ale postura, mimika, ten rozkołysany krok, ten nieco nonszalancki ton i prowokujący uśmieszek diabelnie pewnego siebie wilka... To był Dean. Cały Dean.

\- Martuś, idź się pobawić z Grejpfrutem i Krissy. - Cas obrócił malca, który przydreptał za nimi, marudny i domagający się uwagi. Klepnął go pieszczotliwie w pupkę. - Zaraz przyjdę i poczytamy bajeczki, ale teraz się pobaw. Ciocia da am am, idź. 

Dał znać Amy, że chce pomówić z Miśkiem na osobności, żeby go zabrała.

\- Wróciliście do siebie? - Misiek nie owijał w bawełnę. - Ten głupek was nakrył? Dlatego się tak rzuca? Nie martw się, tatuś. Przejdzie mu. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. - Oznajmił przyzwalająco, sięgnął do misy na stole, wyjął dwa orzechy włoskie i zgniótł w dłoni. Skorupki zachrzęściły i osypały się na blat. 

W innych okolicznościach Cas by kazał mu posprzątać. I zaprzeczyłby, że się zeszli z Deanem. I zdziwiłby się, że Miś nie ma nic przeciwko, skoro jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nawet nie chciał się z nim spotkać, nawet nie schodził z piętra gdy Dean przyjeżdżał i spędzał czas z maluchami. Teraz nie miał do tego głowy.

\- Mówiłeś Jimowi... - Zawahał się.

\- No? Co? - Wrzucił orzechy do ust i rozgryzł ze smakiem, szperając w misie za kolejnymi i miażdżąc je w pięści. 

\- Że... Słuchaj, czy to prawda, że widziałeś się z tatą... - Cas podszedł do okna.

Nagle się przestraszył odpowiedzi. W chacie było ciepło i przytulnie, odkąd wybiegł za Jimem wychłódł. Rozejrzał się za swetrem, ale nie leżał żaden pod ręką. Chciał iść na górę, pod kołdrę, nakryć się z głową i przespać tę zimę, obudzić się wiosną... Nic nie wiedzieć. Z niczego się tłumaczyć. Nie wracać już do przeszłości...

\- O co ci chodzi? - Misiek otrzepał dłonie z łupin. - Dziwnie pachniesz. Co ten Jim nagadał? Co? Nie denerwuj się. Tatuś, to głupek! Histeryzuje jak omeg... Khm, khm... Ten, tego... Jak baba... - Przewrócił oczami i zmienił temat. - Serio nocowałeś u taty? - Podniósł brwi i Cas się zaczerwienił, bo wiedział czemu tak dopytuje i tak niucha, aż porusza skrzydełkami nosa i nawet rozchylił usta, jakby chciał posmakować powietrze...

Szukał śladów Deana. 

\- Kiedy byłem chory, w szpitalu. Widziałeś się z tatą?

Rzadko widywał Miśka zmieszanego i niepewnego. 

Odwracającego wzrok.

\- Więc tak. To prawda... - Nie potrzebował potwierdzenia. 

\- Tatuś...

Cas machnął dłonią.

\- Tatuś, przepraszam! Przepraszam! Głupi smarkacz! Kazałem mu trzymać jęzor za zębami!

Obaj podnieśli głowy na dźwięk drzwi wejściowych. 

\- Na Pierwszego Wilka! - syknął Cas, podrywając się i biegnąc do holu. - Dean!

 

* * *

 

Awantura wybuchła potężna. Alfa bez trudu wywęszył spore natężenie stresu, wyobraził sobie, że Jim w domu jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował Casa i pomaszerował do niego z wojowniczym nastawieniem.

Cas próbował go zatrzymać, jego samego zatrzymywał Misiek, wściekły na brata i jego niedyskrecję, uznając że ojciec jak najbardziej powinien dać mu nauczkę. Co za rozwydrzony maluch!, złościł się w duchu. Ledwo się tatuś zaczął dogadywać z tatą, to ten wszystko psuje!

Tatuś potrzebuje taty. Nie tego całego Petera znikąd, który nawet nie jest wilkiem! Nawet nie jest omegą! Tatuś potrzebuje wilka, alfy, który będzie się nim opiekował, chronił go i bronił! Tatuś potrzebuje kogoś silnego i zdeterminowanego. Kto będzie go rozumieć, kto nie przestraszy się niczego i wytrzyma te histerie, kto będzie pilnować, żeby się nie przepracowywał i nie przesadzał ze schroniskiem... Kto będzie gotów dla niego na wszystko. Na _wszystko_ , literalnie, dosłownie!

Zabić smoka. Albo trzy... 

Tatuś potrzebował... taty. 

Misiek dużo o tym myślał przez ostatnie miesiące. Obserwował go. Widział blizny. Widział, co tata zrobił z tamtym alfą, który napadł na tatusia i Marty'ego przed sklepem Meg. To było przerażające, ale... Tata eliminował niebezpieczeństwo grożące tatusiowi i malcom. Najwyraźniej nie zniósłby świadomości, że gdzieś tam wałęsa się wilk, który ich napadł. 

Nie po tym, co się wydarzyło trzy lata temu. 

Starał się. Nieudolnie, jak to on... Żenująco...? Owszem. Te kwiatki, te przeciągane pod byle pretekstem wizyty, nadskakiwanie tatusiowi ze wszystkim, to wysyłanie Marty'ego, żeby powiedział mu, że go kocha...

Sprowadził Jamiego z Londynu i awionetkę, żeby sprawić tatusiowi przyjemność, przypomnieć mu podróż poślubną... Pachniał przy nim jak kiedyś, w szczęśliwych czasach... Rozpieszczał smarkaczy. Rozpieszczałby też Jima, gdyby przestał wreszcie się tak boczyć i obrażać. Owszem, niepotrzebnie go sprał, ale dupa nie szklanka! Ledwo kilka klapsów! Nie jest przyjemnie dostać lanie, ale są gorsze rzeczy, co nie? Kto jak kto, ale Jim akurat powinien wiedzieć! A już ta afera z aparatem? Że niby tata go nie kocha? Że Jim go nic nie obchodzi? Głupek do kwadratu! 

I po co pojechał do chaty? Podglądać? Misiek najchętniej własnoręcznie by go sprał! Aż sapnął ze złością. Ten mały idiota wszystko popsuje! Wypaplał tatusiowi i po co? Teraz, kiedy rodzice zaczęli się dogadywać! Kiedy w ogóle zaczęło się układać w rodzinie!

Misiek wiedział, że tata wrócił do watahy. Prowadził tartak, spotykał się z wujkami w sprawach biznesowych. Został! Na stałe! Zbudował dom, bywał na ranczu codziennie, woził ich do i ze szkoły, kilka razy nocował, a to na werandzie a to na kanapie...

Marty się z nim oswoił, już nie ryczał na jego widok, tylko pchał się na kolana, bo tata na wszystko mu pozwalał i nawet po kryjomu kupował im colę, chociaż tatuś zabraniał.

Gdyby się wreszcie z nim pogodził... Znów byliby rodziną. Może tatuś przestałby udawać, że tak świetnie sobie radzi i świrować każdej jesieni. Nie byłoby dokładnie tak samo jak kiedyś, wiadomo. Ale mogłoby być podobnie.

Tęsknił za tamtymi dniami. Za dzieciństwem. Beztroskim tatusiem, który się śmiał i śpiewał i tańczył... I czasem urządzał histerie, rzucał czymś w tatę i wrzeszczał, a potem zrzucali obrazek na półpiętrze, biegnąc koniecznie o czymś _pomówić_ w sypialni.

Tęsknił za tym. 

Nie zapomniał tych trzech lat. Tamtej baby. Nawet teraz go mdliło na jej wspomnienie. Żałował, że tata ani razu nie zadzwonił, nie spytał jak żyją, jak sobie radzą, co słychać... Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby ich uprzedził, że musi coś załatwić i wtedy wróci. Za jakiś czas. Przecież by zaczekali. Byłoby łatwiej... Im. Na pewno. 

Ale czy byłoby łatwiej tacie? Może nie mógł inaczej? Może nie umiał?

Misiek niejedną bezsenną noc spędził na rozmyślaniach. Próbował to sobie wyobrazić. Co tata czuł. Jak to wyglądało z jego strony. I którejś nocy nad ranem go olśniło: tata poszedł na wojnę, sam. Zupełnie sam. Nie zabrał nikogo, nawet wujka Sama.

Nie chciał się rozpraszać. Nie chciał ich narażać. Nie wiedział, czy wróci.

Może podejrzewał, że nie wróci.

Może był przekonany, że nie wróci i nie chciał im zostawiać fałszywej nadziei? Nie chciał się żegnać. I tak mieli dość żałoby, nie chciał dokładać więcej. Może bał się, że tatuś go zatrzyma? Że go nie puści? A tata musiał!

Są sprawy, o których się nie mówi nikomu, nawet jeśli wszyscy wiedzą. Są rzeczy, o których nie wie nikt, poza kilkoma wilkami. Jak ten obcy alfa, którego pochowali w jaskiniach... Tatuś nie powinien wiedzieć! Ani ciocia Amy, ani Claire, choćby się nie chciało mieć przed nimi sekretów to trzeba. Dla ich dobra.

Martwiłyby się. Płakały. Nie zrozumiałyby. I nie trzeba, żeby rozumiały. Alfa ma obowiązki. Gdy trzeba, walczy. Gdy trzeba, ryzykuje. Gdy musi, zabija. A po wszystkim wraca do rodziny i nie kłapie o tym naokoło. Lepiej trzymać język za zębami.

A ten gówniarz oczywiście nie potrafi! To przez to, że jest taki zawzięty! Inaczej niż Misiek. Nie zapomniał, ale już się nie gniewał. Rozumiał. Blizna świadczyła, że tata nie był na wakacjach. Oni _tu_ mieli swoje problemy, on _tam_ swoje. Mógł zginąć. Smok mógł go pożreć. Spalić. Rozerwać na strzępy. Nawet by nie wiedzieli. 

Od samego myślenia o tym czuł się nieswojo i trochę go mdliło. Wolał, że tata jednak jest. Nawet jeśli w niektórych sprawach nawalił, to lepiej go mieć niż nie mieć.

No, teraz tata zdecydowanie BYŁ. Trudno by go było przeoczyć. 

\- Masz przeprosić tatusia! Na mnie możesz się wkurzać ile zechcesz, ale jego masz natychmiast przeprosić!

\- Dean! Przestań krzyczeć!

\- Nie krzyczę, tylko mówię to, czego ty nie powiesz!

\- Już rozmawialiśmy z Jimem...

\- OTWIERAJ! - Tata walił w drzwi pokoju Jima, tatuś łapał go za rękę i próbował odciągnąć, Misiek kibicował raczej tacie w tym sporze, bo Jim naprawdę przeginał, ciocia Amy pilnowała szczeniaczków w kuchni, wujek Gabe przyjechał z ciocią Jo i popędził na górę bronić ulubieńca, dach się unosił od tych wrzasków i mogłoby dojść do jakichś rękoczynów, gdyby nie wkroczył dziadek Bobby.

\- Gabe, zostaw. Niech Dean i Cas sami to załatwią. - Powstrzymał wujka.

\- Ale...

\- Sami. - Dziadek Bobby był bardzo stanowczy i wujek odpuścił, chociaż z widocznym niezadowoleniem. - Ty też, Misiek. Nie plącz się tu. No już.

Misiek i wujek zeszli niechętnie po schodach, poganiani przez dziadka, który jeszcze obejrzał się na tatę. Nie powiedział nic, ale tata jakoś zmalał pod jego spojrzeniem. Odrobinę. I trochę ochłonął.

\- Przechodzi teraz trudny okres - wyszeptał Cas, nasłuchując dźwięków zza drzwi. - Tęskni za Johnem.

\- I wyładowuje się na tobie. - Dean też ścichł, nie do szeptu, ale wyraźnie złagodził ton. - Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Lepiej na mnie niżby miał to dusić w sobie! - Cas zmarszczył brwi i delikatnie zapukał. - Jim? Wpuścisz mnie?

\- Czemu go pytasz? Zaraz... - Dean wyciągnął scyzoryk i zbliżył ostrze do zamka. Otwarcie takich drzwi to pół sekundy. Cas złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Niech sam otworzy.

\- Czyli nigdy!

\- Czyli zaczekajmy. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Jim, tata nie będzie krzyczeć.

\- To się okaże - mruknął i syknął karcąco. - Zasłużył!

\- Nie zasłużył. Przestraszył się. - Cas nachylił się ku alfie i prawie bezgłośnie streścił mu rozmowę z Jimem.

\- Ktoś mu nagadał głupot! I nawet wiem kto! - Dean aż się zagotował. - Gabe! Policzę się z nim, Pierwszy Wilk świadkiem, wyrwę mu serce gardłem!

\- DEAN! - Cas miał ochotę tak go kopnąć w kostkę, żeby zobaczył gwiazdy. - Ani się waż!

\- Jim, nie wiem, kto ci naopowiadał tych bzdur, ale to wszystko nieprawda! Nie zbiję tatusia i nikomu nie pozwolę! - Podniósł głos i szarpnął za klamkę. - Nikomu! Tobie też! Masz go natychmiast przeprosić za swoje zachowanie!

\- Nie krzycz! Tylko go straszysz!

\- Nie straszę, tylko uprzedzam! Kto słyszał, żeby się tak zachowywać!

\- Zwariowałeś? - Cas stracił cierpliwość. - John! Dean, Jimmy tęskni za Johnem. Ma prawo się złościć! 

Dean chciał coś odwarczeć, ale zatrzymał się w pół słowa. Oparł się plecami o drzwi i zjechał w dół, aż usiadł na podłodze. Cas po chwili dołączył. 

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby się na tobie wyżywał. Obrywasz rykoszetem... 

\- Już jest lepiej, naprawdę o wiele lepiej. - Sposób w jaki Cas to powiedział dał Deanowi do myślenia. - Krzyki nie pomogą. 

\- Inaczej mnie nie słucha. Widziałeś? Aż zionie wrogością...

\- Kąsa bo cierpi. - Cas przygryzł wargę i z widocznym wahaniem położył dłoń na udzie Deana. Poklepał. - Pamiętasz kiedy na nich czekaliśmy? Jacy byli mali?

Dean westchnął. 

\- Chcesz, żebym się rozkleił?

\- Żebyś sobie przypomniał. 

\- Pamiętam! 

Ale Cas oczywiście miał rację. Cała złość i surowość uleciały na wspomnienie tych dwóch bączków. Zawsze w tandemie, zawsze we dwóch, razem, podobni jak dwie krople wody. 

\- Poradzisz sobie? - spytał. Cas skinął. - Powiedz mu, że ja też tęsknię za Johnem.

\- Powiem.

\- Powiedz, że go kocham. Nie uwierzy, ale powiedz.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie, jak kiedyś. Długie, intensywne spojrzenie, które wywoływało wypieki i przyspieszało rytm serca. Cas skinął.

\- Powiem...

W końcu Dean podniósł się niechętnie i powolutku zszedł po schodach, zostawiając Casa i Jima samych. 

Na dole natknął się na Miśka, opartego o balustradę. Kiedy się z nim zrównał na ostanim schodku Misiek podniósł otwartą dłoń z rozsuniętymi palcami. Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- Piątka, stary... 

\- Nie mów do mnie stary! - powiedzieli równocześnie i Dean przybił z rozbawieniem.

\- Tylko następnym razem zadzwoń. - Zażądał najstarszy syn i zniknął w salonie, skąd dobiegały odgłosy strzelaniny, wrzaski synów Sammy'ego i triumfalne piski Joy, która najwyraźniej ustanawiała nowy rekord, bijąc chłopaków na głowę.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki Wildze za inspirację odn Jima :)  
> Dla tych, co troszkę zapomnieli: przypomnijcie sobie sceny z rozdziałów:  
> O kilka słów za dużo http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581/chapters/9450138  
> Misiek rzeczywiście wepchnął się między kłócących się rodziców a szczeniaczki były w pobliżu i widziały kłótnię  
> Milion esemesów http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581/chapters/9595425  
> Jeden z bliźniaków mówi, że Cas zgubił pierścionek a drugi pyta Deana: dasz mu karę?  
> Miły dzień http://archiveofourown.org/works/3204581/chapters/13134031  
> Misiek mówi bratu o spotkaniu z tatą i "tą babą"


	216. TOTALNA PORAŻKA WYCHOWAWCZA

Cas kątem oka zerkał na malców, kręcących się w pobliżu wózka. Marty kucał co kilka kroków i coś pokazywał Panu Królikowi, coś gadał z przejęciem. Rozmyślnie go ubrał w czerwony sweter, żeby łatwo go było odszukać, gdyby się zgubił w supermarkecie (Cas był chory na samą myśl), ale maluch nie oddalał się więcej niż na kilka kroków. Nie to co jego starsze rodzeństwo.

Po długich błaganiach i obietnicach, że będą niezwykle grzeczni udało im się namówić go na wyprawę do Crabtown i chociaż byli tu zaledwie dwadzieścia minut już czuł zbliżającą się migrenę. O niebieganiu i niewrzucaniu do wózka rzeczy nieuzgodnionych (słodycze, czipsy, cola i cała reszta) mógł zapomnieć.

\- Grejp, nie! Nie, odnieś to na miejsce! - krzyknął na widok bąbla dźwigającego przed sobą w objęciach ogromną dynię. - Wujek przedwczoraj przywiózł cztery skrzynki dyń! Nie potrzebujemy więcej! - Zostawił wózek przy regale i podbiegł do Grejpa akurat w momencie, gdy szczeniaczek się potknął, wypuścił dynię i upadł na nią z piskiem. - No i patrz! Co narobiłeś? 

\- A co to za zostawianie wózka na środku? - Zwróciła uwagę wystrojona blondynka wyniosłym tonem. - Blokuje pan...

\- Bo co? - Misiek się zmaterializował i z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem oparł się o niego jednym łokciem a drugą ręką zaczął szperać na półce, biorąc i odkładając pudełka na ślepo tylko po to, żeby jej zrobić na złość.

\- Przepraszam... - Cas pomógł wstać Grejpowi i rozejrzał się za kimś z obsługi, żeby zetrzeć trochę mąższu, który zapaskudził podłogę. Nie można tego tak zostawić. Ktoś mógłby się potknąć... - Miś, odjedź, pani chce coś z półki. Możesz poszukać miodu?

\- Nie dźwigaj! - Jim zabrał pękniętą dynię i zaczął odnosić na stoisko, zanim Cas go zawrócił. 

\- Musimy ją kupić, bo Grejp ją uszkodził i nikt inny już jej nie weźmie. Wsadź do wózka. Dziękuję. - Pieszczotliwie potarmosił mu włosy.

Od tej nieprzyjemnej awantury z Deanem minęły prawie trzy tygodnie i chociaż Jim nie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie (nie słowami) to zachowywał się bardzo grzecznie i był bardzo pomocny, jakby chciał zatrzeć złe wrażenie. Cas był z niego bardzo zadowolony i starał się to okazać. 

\- Wujku, wujku, zobacz! - Claire przybiegła z naręczem halloweenowych przebrań. - Mogę? 

\- Chcę być Finnem! Chcę być Finnem z Gwiezdnych Wojen! - Joy kicała wokół, wymachując tanim, plastikowym mieczem Jedi ( _baterie do kupienia osobno_ ) i sprawiedliwie waląc zarówno rodzeństwo jak puszki groszku, kukurydzy i ananasa. 

Wystrojona blondynka rzuciła kwaśno, że do sklepów nie powinno się wprowadzać psów i dzieci. Misiek posłał jej kpiące spojrzenie a gdy zniknęła w sąsiedniej alejce mrugnął wesoło do dziewczyn.

\- Co tam masz? To dla mnie? Mam być Czerwonym Kapturkiem? - Zabrał Claire torbę z przebraniem. - A ty będziesz Myśliwym? 

\- Nie! - Zrobiła się purpurowa, usiłując mu wyrwać strój.

\- Ej! Nie podrzyjcie! - Cas próbował przedrzeć się przez wszczynany harmider, ale bez szczególnego sukcesu. Ponieważ w pobliżu nie było nikogo z mopem (ani nawet bez mopa), wyciągnął chusteczki i zaczął samodzielnie sprzątać resztki dyni, zastanawiając się, gdzie je wyrzucić (i w końcu z braku lepszego pomysłu schował je do torebki i odłożył do reszty zakupów). 

\- A Jim będzie Babcią! I nawet nie musi się przebierać! - Misiek dokuczał bratu i kręcił się tak, żeby Claire nie mogła chwycić paczki. 

\- Sam jesteś Babcią! - Odciął się Jim po czym spytał słodko - Claire, z kim idziesz na bal w szkole? Craig cię zapraszał! 

\- Craig cię zapraszał? - Mina Miśka zrzedła i Jim zachichotał ze złośliwą satysfakcją, wiedząc że uderzenie było celne i bolesne. 

\- Craig jest obleśny! - Joy wrzuciła miecz do wózka i zaczęła w nim szperać w poszukiwaniu ulubionych czekoladek, które tatuś pozwolił kupić wyjątkowo, z zastrzeżeniem, żeby nie zjedli wszystkich naraz. - Zakochał się! Robi maślane oczy! 

Wywaliła język na brodę i zaczęła ziać jak jeden z tych głupiutkich kundelków w filmach animowanych. Z serduszkami w oczach. 

\- Nieprawda! - Claire przystanęła, sapiąc i ocierając twarz. - Nie bredź!

\- Zakochał! - Poparł siostrę Jim, korzystając z okazji, by podręczyć brata. - Gapi się na ciebie na przerwach i dał ci jogurt!

Z głębi Miśkowego gardła wydobył się niekontrolowany, ostrzegawczy warkot i Marty zaczął beczeć. Cas przetarł twarz i pomasował skronie. Już dawno przestał ich uciszać i zwracać uwagę na te wzajemne docinki i złośliwości, póki obywało się bez siniaków i gryzienia. 

\- Miś żartuje, nie bój się! - Cmoknął Martusia w czoło.

\- Bo jest uczulony na jagody! - Bagatelizowała prezent Claire. - A ja stałam akurat najbliżej!

\- Akurat przypadkiem stałaś najbliżej! Bo za tobą łazi! - Joy i Jim zwarli szyki i zaczęli na wyścigi parodiować jak to Craig ugania się za Claire i chce dać jej buzi (albo jogurt), czym doprowadzali Miśka do szału.

W międzyczasie Grejp otworzył sobie pudełko Lucky Charms i zaczął wcinać garściami, nie przejmując się, że drugie tyle garści rozsypuje wokół. Spieszył się wiedząc, że jak tylko tatuś go zobaczy, zarekwiruje przysmak, więc liczyła się każda sekunda!

Na szczęście tatuś był chwilowo zajęty Martym, który się o coś rozpłakał (Grejp nie wiedział o co i mało go to obchodziło), więc tatuś posadził go w koszyku i próbował uspokoić opowieściami, jak to będą piec dyniowe placki i lepić nietoperze z marcepanu.

\- Nadal chcesz mieć szczeniaczki? - Jo wychyliła się zza rogu, z pudłem kakao i torebkami przypraw, po które wysłał ją Cas. Gabe pchał wózek wypełniony owocami i warzywami, wszystko według przygotowanej wcześniej listy. 

\- No! - Podsunął wózek, żeby mogła wrzucić zakupy i położył dłoń na jej brzuchu. - Może tym razem?

Jo nie odpowiedziała. W tonie Gabe'a nadzieja graniczyła z desperacją. Próbowali od miesięcy. Bez skutku. Jeszcze nie wszczynali paniki, ale oboje zaczęli się niecierpliwić i zastanawiać, a im bardziej się zastanawiali, tym większą czuła presję i rozczarowanie, że nie może spełnić najgorętszego marzenia Gabe'a.

Niczego jej nie wypominał, ale myśl, że znów domowy test pokaże negatywny wynik zaczęła ją... stresować. Gabe pocałował ją akurat w chwili, gdy obok przemknęła wkurzona Claire, fukająca na nie mniej wkurzonego Miśka, gonionego podwójnym i bardzo złośliwym rechotem Jima i Joy.

\- Wujku, jeszcze mleko kokosowe! - Jim wspiął się na kółko i przechylił na krawędzi wózka, zaglądając do środka. - Cztery puszki! Największe!

\- Cas! Na co ci tyle mleka kokosowego? - Gabe z niechęcią wypuścił Jo z rąk i mrugnął wesoło do ulubionego bratanka. Pstryknął go w nos i ukradkiem dał dziesięć dolców na niezaewidencjonowane przysmaki. 

\- Do zupy dyniowej. - Cas pracowicie odhaczał na liście co jeszcze zostało do kupienia. - Potrzebne! 

\- To pójdziemy. Jim, poprowadzisz?

\- Zostanę z tatusiem... - Wybrał chłopiec. Ostatnio spędzał z nim więcej czasu i Gabe nawet go do tego zachęcał, wiedząc jak to ważne dla Jima i dla Casa również. Przybił mu _piątkę_ i _żółwika_.

\- Dobra, spotkamy się przy nabiale? 

\- Idę po łososia. - Westchnął Cas, odkrywszy konspiracyjną działalność Grejpa. Zabrał resztkę płatków, otrzepał malca z okruchów, ze współczuciem obrzucił spojrzeniem podłogę (przydałoby się zamiatanie, niestety nie miał przy sobie szczotki - przez chwilkę rozważał nawet, czy nie zacząć wozić) i dodał - jeszcze tylko sery i będziemy się zbierać. 

\- Gabe, weźmy Grejpa. Zaraz dojdę! - Jo lekko popchnęła baryłkę, żeby Gabe mógł go złapać i umieścić w wózku, zanim znów narozrabia, a sama pochyliła się do Casa. - W poniedziałek... Pójdziesz ze mną do Jess? - wyszeptała prosto do ucha.

\- Ty? - Zrobił okrągłe oczy i już zamierzał gratulować, gdy pokręciła głową.

\- Właśnie nie. - Obejrzała się na Gabe'a. - No? Idź! Zaraz dojdę! Zobacz, gdzie pobiegła Joy! - rzuciła, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Tam! Za Miśkiem! - Poinformował Jim, popychając wózek z zakupami i z Martym. 

\- Macie jeszcze czas. - Pocieszył Cas, widząc że Jo przygasła po jego pytaniu. 

\- Wiem, ale chcę sprawdzić. Czy wszystko okay i takie tam... - Przygryzła wargę. - Pójdziesz?

\- No pewnie. Jasne. Chociaż... Nie wolałabyś z Gabem? 

Jo uśmiechnęła się krzywo i pokręciła przecząco, nim odbiegła go szukać w tłumie, tak jak oni, robiącym przedhalloweenowe zakupy. 

W szkole miał odbyć się bal i wszystkie starsze dzieci niezwykle się tym ekscytowały. To jedno z wydarzeń, które integrowały lokalną społeczność. Potrzebowali tego, odkąd do miasta wprowadziło się kilkanaście nowych rodzin. Musieli się lepiej poznać i na prośbę Casa w szkole zorganizowano już wrześniowy piknik, teraz będzie bal, w listopadzie Święto Dziękczynienia a w grudniu oczywiście Gwiazdka z loterią fantową i zbiórką rzeczy dla potrzebujących.

Pośród nowych rodzin były tylko cztery wilcze, nie należące do jednej watahy i wyraźnie zasymiliowane z ludźmi. Wybór okazji do wspólnego świętowania sam się nasuwał, nawet jeśli dla większości wilków były to tylko ludzkie tradycje, z którymi się nie utożsamiali. 

Cas je polubił. Wychował się w rodzinie, w której rzadko coś świętowano. Surowość i skąpstwo starszych usprawiedliwiano chęcią utrzymania młodszych wilków w ryzach, żeby nie przejmowali ludzkich obyczajów, złych nawyków i nie stoczyli się w otchłań grzechów, z których nawet Pierwszy Wilk by ich nie wydobył. Z perspektywy lat i życia z Winchesterami nie potrafił zrozumieć systemu wartości, jaki Uriel narzucił watasze. Zabraniał przeklinać, oglądać telewizję, czytać gazety i słuchać muzyki, ale dopuszczał przemoc i zamierzał okraść obcą watahę.

Rzadko rozmawiali z Gabem o dorastaniu. Dla obu był to zbyt trudny temat, przywołujący zbyt wiele złych wspomnień i pytań. Cas nie chciał w ten sposób wychowywać dzieci. Nie chciał ich izolować od ludzi i innych watah. Nie chciał im odcinać drogi od wykształcenia i wymagać, by od najmłodszych lat pracowały dla rodziny. A przede wszystkim nie chciał, by ograniczały je stare podziały na uprzywilejowane alfy, eksploatowane omegi i bety, będące gdzieś po środku, ze złudzeniem lepszego losu, gdy porównywały się do omeg i aspirujące do poziomu życia alf, którego nigdy tak realnie nie mogły osiągnąć.

W watasze Uriela nikt nie robił niczego bez zgody starszyzny. Nikt nie mógł bez pozwolenia kochać, przyjaźnić się, mieć hobby, nawet posiadać własnych rzeczy. Wszystko "należało do watahy" i w każdej chwili mogło zostać odebrane. Uriel utrzymywał ich w przekonaniu, że poza watahą nie mają szans przetrwać, że tylko wataha daje im bezpieczeństwo i oparcie. I muszą się nieustannie odwdzięczać, pracować, być posłusznymi i nie narzekać, nie sprzeciwiać się i nie buntować.

Cas pamiętał własną rozpacz, kiedy Dean go przywłaszczył. Nie dlatego, że był rozpieszczonym szczeniaczkiem, który pierwszy raz zetknął się z okrucieństwem. Dean potwierdził to, w co Cas tyle lat wierzył: tylko rodzina może go ochronić, tylko oni się o niego troszczą. Wilki spoza rodziny są śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Zachowanie Deana jaskrawo dowodziło, że Uriel i starsi mieli rację. Poza watahą czeka tylko piekło i śmierć.

Cas był przekonany, że ten obcy wilk go zabije, zagryzie albo zamęczy tym, co mu robił, a czego Cas nie rozumiał, poza niejasnym przeczuciem, że chodzi o _krycie,_  o _seks_ , czyli to, co wolno niektórym wilkom, na co trzeba mieć specjalne pozwolenie. Kiedyś nawet myślał, że to rodzaj jakiejś nagrody, wyjątkowego przywileju, ale kiedy Dean zrobił mu to pierwszy raz Cas zrozumiał, że to nie przywilej tylko kara i że Uriel miał rację zakazując im tego. Chroniąc przed tym.

Prawdziwą ironią losu było to, że to właśnie Dean odkrył przed nim uroki intymnej bliskości i to ten gwałtowny, brutalny alfa pokazał inny styl zarządzania rodziną.

\- Misiek! - Chwycił syna za kołnierz i odciągnął od Claire. - Co wyprawiasz?

\- Nic!

\- Ciągnie mnie za włosy! - Poskarżyła i zaczęła rozplatać potargany warkocz.

\- Michał. - Cas przybrał swój najsurowszy ton. - Natychmiast przeproś. 

\- Przepraszam! - Chłopak wykonał polecenie bardziej niż gorliwie, nachylił się do dziewczynki i pocałował ją w policzek, rozjarzony jak neon i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. - Auć! Za co? - Roztarł kark. - Przecież mi kazałeś!

\- Już ty wiesz za co! - Cas nie dał się nabrać na tę udawaną skruchę. - Zostaw Claire w spokoju! 

Claire przeniosła spojrzenie z wujka na Miśka, pokazała mu język, zakręciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w sąsiednią alejkę, nawołując Joy. 

\- Woli Craiga - mruknął Jim jadowicie i zarobił kuksańca. 

\- Misiek! Zostaw go. Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Idź po masło! Kerrygold niesolone! - Cas sprawdził czas i skręcił do stoiska z rybami. Chciał już się wydostać z tłumu, z tych atakujących zewsząd, chaotycznych woni, hałasu, świateł, muzyki z głośników przerywanej nawoływaniami "Susan proszona na stoisko numer sześć” i "pani Wakefield jest proszona do stanowiska ochrony"... Nie lubił zostawać w takich miejscach i jeszcze bardziej nie lubił tracić dzieci z oczu, ale Jo i Gabe mieli oko na Grejpa, Claire i Joy były bezpieczne z Miśkiem a Marty i Jim byli przy nim. Im szybciej zrobią te zakupy, tym szybciej wrócą do domu i już nie mógł się doczekać. Kiedyś uciekł z rancza, dziś najchętniej by się z niego nigdzie nie ruszał...

\- Tatuś? - Jim przysunął się bliżej i złapał go za rękaw. 

\- Mhm? Co tam? - Cas oderwał wzrok od zawartości lodówki, gdzie na lodzie leżały świeże tuszki różowego łososia. 

\- On się gapi... - wyszeptał alarmująco i Cas natychmiast zerknął we wskazanym kierunku. 

Faktycznie. Kilka kroków od nich stał starszy facet o ogorzałej twarzy i srebrzystych włosach spiętych w kitkę. 

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem wystraszyć. - Wyciągnął dłoń o sękatych palcach i szorstkiej skórze. Pachniał tytoniem i tanią tapicerką używanego samochodu. Cas wyobraził sobie błękitnego pickupa z rdzą na nadkolu i z oponami, które przydałoby się wymienić zeszłej jesieni.

\- Zawołam Miśka! - Jim podniósł ton ostrzegawczo, zwracając się bardziej do obcego niż do tatusia. - I wujka Gabe'a!

\- Zaczekaj. - Tatuś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, przytrzymując w miejscu. Pachniał lekkim zaniepokojeniem, ale nie strachem. - Spójrz, to pan z młodszych watah. Chyba nie ma złych zamiarów.

Starszy facet podniósł brew, ale się przy tym uśmiechnął i dotknął palcem wisiorka na szyi. Przedstawiał głowę wilka, a poniżej na rzemyku wisiał pożółkły kieł i jakieś piórko.

\- Twój tatuś jest spostrzegawczy. Wszystko widzi, prawda? - Nachylił się i przyjrzał Jimowi. - Więcej niż inni.

\- Nie rozumiem... - Tatuś cofnął się o krok i pociągnął Jima za wózek, żeby go osłonić przed obcym. Nie wpadł w panikę. Co prawda ekspedientka za ladą z rybami obsługiwała właśnie innego klienta, ale gdyby ten obcy ich zaczepił na pewno wezwałaby ochronę sklepu. Poza tym Gabe był w pobliżu. I Misiek. Zaalarmowani przybiegliby na pomoc w kilka sekund. Obcy nie był alfą i nie wyglądał na jednego z tych szalonych łowców ze srebrnymi nabojami. Trzeba zachować ostrożność, ale nie panikować, pomyślał, czujnie niuchając i obserwując.

\- Widywałem już braci-wilków, ale pierwszy raz widzę wilczą Podwójną Duszę. To zaszczyt. - Obcy pokiwał głową poważnie. - Wielki zaszczyt. Gitche Manitou łaskawy. Wielki Wilk łaskawy.

\- Pierwszy Wilk! - Poprawił Jim, dla porządku, a tatuś syknął, żeby był cicho.

\- Pierwszy Wilk. - Powtórzył starszy pan z uśmiechem. - Masz rację... - Zawiesił głos, czekając na imię.

\- Jim. - Przedstawił się.

\- Długa Stopa. - Ostrożnie zerkając na tatusia, jakby pytając o pozwolenie podał mu rękę, wielką i ciepłą. - Z plemienia Quillayute. Wierzymy, że duchy naszych przodków mieszkają w wilkach. Tak jak duchy waszych przodków. To nas łączy.

\- Jesteś Indianinem! - wykrzyknął uszczęśliwiony szczeniaczek.

\- Jim! Nie używamy tego słowa. - Pouczył tatuś, rozluźniwszy mięśnie. Tatuś pilnował, żeby nikogo nie urazić i starał się używać określeń, które tata nazywał _cholerną polityczną poprawnością_. - Mówimy Pierwsze Plemiona lub...

\- ...młodsze watahy! - Dokończył i przyjrzał się z takim samym zaciekawieniem z jakim starszy pan się im przyglądał. - Jesteś szamanem? Potrafisz czarować?

\- Jim!

\- Nie szkodzi. - Pan Długa Stopa uspokoił tatusia. - Jestem bardzo przeciętnym szamanem i nie umiem czarować...

Jim jęknął z zawodem.

\- ...ale widzę rzeczy, których inni nie widzą. Jak twój tatuś. Ty też widzisz niektóre z nich, prawda, szczeniaczku?

\- Widzisz, że jesteśmy...? - Zdziwił się Jim, bo nie-wilki, nawet z młodszych watah nie potrafiły ich zobaczyć. Niektórzy potrafili ich _rozpoznać_ , na przykład dziadziuś Frank, ale nie _zobaczyć_. 

\- Widzę. - Uśmiechnął się Długa Stopa. - Jesteś wspaniałym wilczkiem. I twój brat również. Nic dziwnego. Macie bardzo wyjątkowego tatę. Bardzo wyjątkowego.

\- Bardzo nam miło, ale musimy iść. - Wtrącił tatuś onieśmielony komplementami i jednocześnie nadal trochę zaniepokojony zaczepką.

\- Oczywiście. Nie chcę przeszkadzać! - Długa Stopa zrobił krok w tył, zwiększając bezpieczny dystans między nimi. Tatuś poprosił ekspedientkę o zapakowanie i zważenie dwóch największych łososi i odetchnął z ulgą widząc nadciągających z przeciwnych stron Miśka z dziewczynami i wujka z ciocią. Jim chciałby się więcej dowiedzieć o tym, co tak poruszyło Długą Stopę, że aż zdecydował się im przedstawić. Niestety tatuś zarządził, że wychodzą, bo jest już zmęczony zakupami, rozbolała go głowa i chce wracać do domu.

\- Jeszcze na pizzę, jeszcze na pizzę! - Upomnieli się wspólnie, bo tatuś chyba zapomniał o złożonej obietnicy. 

\- Dobrze, jeszcze na pizzę! - Potaknął z rezygnacją. - Ale teraz do kasy!

Jim pomachał Długiej Stopie i po chwili stracił go z oczu, ale obiecał sobie sprawdzić w internecie, o co chodziło z tą Podwójną Duszą i widzeniem rzeczy, których inni nie widzą. Brzmiało to strasznie magicznie. Może tatuś jest szamanem? Jim nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. 

Przy sąsiedniej kasie jakaś pani zaczęła się awanturować, przyszedł ochroniarz i okazało się, że pani ma w torebce kilka batoników, które najwyraźniej chciała ukraść.

\- Czy to nie ona była niemiła dla wujka? - spytała Claire a Misiek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Pierwszy raz ją widzę na oczy.

 

* * *

 

Po zakupach poszli do włoskiej knajpy i zajęli trzy sąsiadujące stoliki, jeszcze więcej hałasując, aż tatuś poszedł do apteki obok i kupił sobie proszki na głowę. 

Wujek całował ciocię w kark i ciągle sobie żartował, że muszą się nacieszyć tym upojnym spokojem, zanim będą mieć własne szczeniaczki i że jak będą chcieli wyjść do kina to podrzucą maluchy tatusiowi (tatuś ciężko westchnął i połknął tabletkę bez popijania wodą) albo zatrudnią nianię i wujek spytał Claire, czy się zgodzi pilnować kuzynów raz na jakiś czas w weekendy, a zanim odpowiedziała, dodał niewinnie: Craig mógłby ci pomagać. Wygląda na odpowiedzialnego chłopca.

Ciocia go pacnęła a Misiek zaczął groźnie sapać i dokuczać Claire. Ciągnął ją za warkocz, wtykał we włosy plastikowe widelce i kwiatki ukręcone z papierowych serwetek, przedrzeźniał ją podczas zamawiania pizzy i w ogóle był dla niej niesamowicie niemiły. Tatuś ciągle mu zwracał uwagę i w końcu kazał im się rozsiąść na dwa przeciwległe końce stołu i jeszcze zagroził, że sobie z Miśkiem porozmawiają po powrocie do domu. Misiek się na to okropnie skwasił i powiedział, że on nic nie robił i że o co te histerie?

Potem Claire chciała iść do łazienki i spytała Joy, czy też chce i Misiek powiedział, że pójdzie z nimi, żeby ich ktoś nie zaczepiał, na to wujek powiedział, że ciocia Jo je odprowadzi, bo na pewno też chce, a jak nie chce, to niech lepiej zachce, bo nie będą się potem zatrzymywali na każdej stacji benzynowej (i udawał bardzo surowego, ciocia przewracała oczami, ale się zaraz pocałowali, bo się okropnie kochają i wszyscy to wiedzą). I może tatuś też niech pójdzie, dodał wujek, jak tylko przestali się z ciocią całować. Tatuś powiedział, że w sumie to dobry pomysł i że weźmie Martusia i Grejpa. Wtedy wujek zaczął się śmiać, że zablokują łazienki na kilka godzin i że ogarnąć taką gromadę dzieciaków to naprawdę wyzwanie i znów zaczął się całować z ciocią, bo oni by strasznie chcieli już mieć własne szczeniaczki i wujek już nie może się doczekać, kiedy ciocia będzie _pod specjalnym nadzorem_. Biedny, nie ma pojęcia jak to jest.

Jim pamiętał, że tatuś pod specjalnym nadzorem często rzygał, ciągle narzekał, że coś śmierdzi (chociaż nikt inny nic nie czuł), musiał dużo odpoczywać i kłaść nogi wysoko, bo mu puchły stopy i nawet buty taty były za ciasne. Czasem ciocia Amy przyjeżdżała wpiąć mu kroplówkę i wtedy to już wszyscy mieli zabawę, bo zamykał się w łazience i krzyczał: po co ta kroplówka? Nic mi nie jest! Nie trzeba kłuć! 

I płakał, bo się boi igieł. I nie wolno go było męczyć, denerwować, domagać się na ręce, ani na barana i ~~tata~~ ojciec ciągle krzyczał, że tatuś musi iść się zdrzemnąć. Bycie pod specjalnym nadzorem było do kitu.

A szczeniaczki są przereklamowane. Taki Misiek na przykład. Totalna. Porażka. Wychowawcza.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciekawostka, którą niedawno znalazłam :) Podwójne Dusze Two-Spirits: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two-Spirit


	217. KWESTIE TECHNICZNE

\- Nie wierć się. - Dean przytrzymał omegę w miejscu, przycisnąwszy go mocniej biodrami do szafek kuchennych. - Muszę to zrobić! Jak będziesz stać spokojnie, to szybciej skończymy!

\- Ale... - Cas jęknął z frustracją pod naporem mocnych szczęk i szorstkiego zarostu szorującego kark. - Przecież czuć mnie watahą...

\- Za słabo! - Dean pracowicie otarł się o każdy kawałeczek szyi omegi i zmierzwił mu włosy kilkoma zdecydowanymi posunięciami w tę i we wtę. - Znów się ktoś przyczepi. Nie będziemy ryzykować!

Cas zacisnął wargi w kreseczkę, bo po powrocie z supermarketu oczywiście wybuchła afera, że nie był pilnowany, że ktoś go zaczepiał, że to była potencjalnie bardzo groźna sytuacja i na nic się zdały tłumaczenia, że miły starszy pan tylko się z nimi przywitał, sklep był pełen ludzi i monitorowany.

Przy okazji oberwało się Gabe'owi i Miśkowi, chociaż Cas usiłował zbagatelizować i w ogóle zmienić temat, ale jak Dean sobie coś ubzdurał to nie było mowy, żeby mu wybić z głowy... Nieoczekiwanie Bobby przyszedł alfie w sukurs i dolał oliwy do ognia uwagą, że faktycznie Cas biega bez oznaczenia jak goły i prosi się o kłopoty.

\- To masz pozamiatane - szepnął Misiek, gdy zostali w końcu sami w kuchni. - Ojciec ci nie odpuści.

Ton współczucia brzmiał wyjątkowo fałszywie. 

\- A ty z czego się cieszysz? - burknął, nadal wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Ja?! - Misiek zdziwił się obłudnie. - Nie cieszę! Skąd.

I poszedł, pogwizdując wesoło.

Niestety, miał rację, o czym Cas się przekonał już po kilku dniach. Zaborcze zapędy Deana rosły z każdym takim zdarzeniem i z każdym tygodniem i Cas bronił się z coraz większym trudem, nie chcąc tracić względnej samodzielności, którą się cieszył pod przewodnictwem Bobby'ego. Stary alfa prosił czasem Rufusa, żeby się przejechał z omegą dla  _towarzystwa_ ichociaż wszyscy wiedzieli, że chodziło o ochronę to Cas miał poczucie większej swobody. Zwykle jechali dwoma autami, Rufus utrzymywał dyskretny dystans i nie osaczał. W przeciwieństwie do niego Dean tylko czyhał na pretekst, by przejąć kierownicę, dosłownie i w przenośni i Cas trochę się tego obawiał.

Miło było mieć silnego wilka obok, w razie czego... Ale miło było też być niezależnym, samemu siedzieć za kółkiem i nie pytać o zgodę, gdy się chce przyspieszyć, zatrzymać, zjechać na kawę czy na siku. Tymczasem coraz częściej Dean narzucał się z pomocą i gotowymi rozwiązaniami.

\- Odwiozę was! - Oświadczył tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, gdy dowiedział się o planach omegi i Jo. - Zaczekam pod gabinetem.

\- Nie przesadzaj. - Zbyła go Jo.

\- Nie rób sobie kłopotu... 

\- Żaden kłopot, Cas. Mam po drodze!

\- Do Crabtown? Nie musisz być w tartaku?

Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, to ja was odwiozę. - Wtrącił Gabe i tknięty przeczuciem zabrał Jo na poważną rozmowę w cztery oczy, czemuż to się wybiera do Jess, czemu z Casem a nie z nim, co to w ogóle za sekrety i czy chce mu coś powiedzieć?

Jo czym prędzej ugasiła gwałtowny płomień radości (nie, Gabe, jeszcze nie tym razem!), wiedząc że im większa nadzieja tym boleśniejsze rozczarowanie.

\- Więc po co? - Drążył podejrzliwie, zanim drzwi salonu odcięły ich od reszty rodziny, chociaż zdążyli usłyszeć:

\- ...zwykła, rutynowa wizyta...

\- ...jakoś sobie do tej pory radziłem! - Cas w tym czasie spierał się z upartym alfą. 

\- No, nienajlepiej najwyraźniej! - Dean podparł się pod boki a szeroka rama ramion górowała nad kuchenną wyspą. 

\- Bo co? - Cas zmarszczył brwi i zaplótł ręce na torsie. 

\- Bo Marty chodził trzy tygodnie z połamaną ręką! Zapomniałeś?

\- Pęknięta kość, Dean! Nie _połamana_! - Bronił się, chociaż od razu spuścił z tonu. Wciąż czuł wstyd i wyrzuty sumienia, że tyle przeszedł najmłodszy i najsłabszy ze szczeniaczków.

\- Na temblaku!

Cas nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

\- Przecież teraz nie zabieram dzieci... - wymamrotał pokornie. - Jadę tylko z Jo...

\- Jeśli myślisz, że was puszczę samych, to oszalałeś! Nie po tym, co się stało! Koniec dyskusji!

No, niezupełnie koniec.

Ale wreszcie udało się znaleźć kompromis: Dean zostanie z dziećmi w domu, Cas i Jo pojadą do Jess sami, po porządnym oznaczeniu. To był warunek i teraz właśnie, ku uciesze połowy rodziny, odbywał się publiczny ceremoniał.

Cas miał do wyboru: Dean lub Bobby. I z całym szacunkiem do starego alfy, jeśli miał być wytarzany w cudzych feromonach to już... 

\- Niech Dean to zrobi! - Zdecydował szorstko Bobby nim Cas zdążył się odezwać. - Przecież nie chcesz cuchnąć starym dziadem!

\- Dziadziu, dziadziu! Ładnie pachniesz! - Pocieszyła go Joy, za co dostała całusa i dwudziestkę w banknocie.

Dean z entuzjazmem zabrał się do roboty.

\- Masz pachnieć mną, jakbym stał obok! Nie wierć się. Już kończę!

Cas udawał, że nie zauważył tych kilku wcale-nie-pocałunków za uchem i na szyi, skradzionych w trakcie całej operacji. W głębi serca nawet mu ulżyło. Silny ślad Deana był jednoznacznym sygnałem dla obcych wilków, że omega ma protektora i nie warto go zaczepiać. 

Podobną rolę spełniała obecność szczeniaczka alfy: Miśka, Joy lub Grejpfruta. Świadczyła, że rodzic alfa jest w pobliżu. Musi być, bo legalnych szczeniaczków wataha nie porzucała, wręcz broniła za wszelką cenę i z wielką determinacją. 

To dlatego tamten okropny alfa przed sklepem Meg zaatakował Casa i Martusia. Widział tylko nieprzywłaszczonego omegę akurat dość mocno pachnącego _ludźmi_ i malca, bękarta - jak założył - z przelotnego romansu lub z gwałtu. Jedna z odrzuconych przez watahę omeg z nic nie wartym szczeniaczkiem, tułające się wśród ludzi. Łatwy cel.

I dlatego tak się zdziwił susem Grejpa, aż zapytał: skąd u ciebie alfa?... Sprawy zdążyły już zabrnąć za daleko, żeby się wycofać a napastnik nie wyglądał na zbyt bystrego, niemniej gdyby zauważył Grejpa wcześniej, zapewne by nie ryzykował konfrontacji.

Nigdy nie wiadomo, w jakiej zależności pozostaje omega ze swoim alfą. Niekoniecznie musi być ugryziony. Mógł być na przykład tylko opiekunem szczeniaczka, gdy rodzice byli zajęci innymi sprawami. Omegi często zajmowały się dziećmi innych wilków, zwykle pod czyimś dozorem. Bezpieczniej było nie zaczepiać omegi ze szczeniaczkiem-alfą u boku. 

Omega bez ugryzienia i pachnący nie wyłącznie śladem watahy, ale miksem woni, w tym ludzkich i omegowych, ze schroniska... No cóż... Szukający zaczepki i przygód alfa mógł źle zinterpretować te niejasne sygnały. Mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że Cas obraca się w podejrzanym towarzystwie (jak na wilka) i nikt nie stanie w jego obronie a omega sam na sam w konfrontacji z alfą nie miał szans, chyba że uzbrojony w pistolet ze srebrnymi kulami, ale omegom było trudno zdobyć broń, poza tym było to wielkie tabu - nosić srebro pod jakąkolwiek postacią. 

Nie wszystkie alfy były tak wyczulone na niuanse. Gregor zaatakował Casa, gdy Dean stał tuż obok. Nie skończyło się to dobrze dla Gregora, ale obecność alfy nie gwarantowała bezpieczeństwa. Zmniejszała ryzyko. I to ryzyko stało kością w gardle Deana.

Miał trochę racji. Cas nie chciał znów zderzyć się z cudzą pięścią, znów być ofiarą. Mimo to niecierpliwie czekał, kiedy cały ten żenujący spektakl już się skończy. I wtedy właśnie poczuł nacisk zębów.

Zakrztusił się z nerwów, ale Dean nie ugryzł. Jedno mokre liźnięcie i Cas był wolny, zabezpieczony i gotów do drogi. 

 

* * *

 

\- Miło cię widzieć! - Jess zdjęła okulary i chwyciła go w objęcia. - Chyba z pół roku cię nie widziałam?

\- Wiem, przepraszam, chciałem zadzwonić! Podziękować za to jak zajęłaś się Jane... Przepraszam, po prostu... Tyle się dzieje! Jak Rene? Jak wasze...

\- Tina i Nina? - Przypomniała imiona ukochanych yorków. - Ninka ostatnio miała cieczkę, zwariować można...

\- Żebyś wiedziała... - mruknął, stawiając kosz domowych muffinów na krzesełku i wskazał Jo. - Ja do towarzystwa.

\- A co tam u ciebie? - Jess znała Jo i ciepło się przywitały. - Siadajcie, siadajcie i mówcie. W czym mogę pomóc? 

Po wysłuchaniu całej historii, badaniu i pobraniu kilku próbek do dalszych testów, znów zajęły miejsca przy biurku. Cas ramię w ramię z Jo i Jess na taborecie obok, żeby nie tworzyć nieprzyjaznego dystansu pacjent/lekarz. 

\- Na razie nie ma czym się denerwować. - Zaczęła uspokajająco. - Próbujecie dopiero od kilku miesięcy. Zwykle zaczynamy się zastanawiać po roku. Zastanawiać! Nie martwić. - Zaznaczyła stanowczo. - Mamy czas.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem. - Cas poklepał Jo po kolanie.

\- Łatwo ci mówić! Strzeliliście Miśka praktycznie od razu! - mruknęła nadąsana. Cas zrobił przepraszającą minę. - Czemu u nas to tyle trwa?

\- Może za bardzo wam zależy? Stres potrafi zablokować płodność. Zaburzyć cykl. - Jess wtrąciła tonem wyrażającym naukowy autorytet. - To mechanizm obronny organizmu, żeby nie zwiększać obciążenia w już kryzysowych warunkach. Organizm nie rozróżnia, czy stres jest spowodowany obiektywnymi, zewnętrznymi czynnikami, czy martwieniem się na zapas. Stres to zły sygnał. Dlatego nerwy szkodzą płodom... szczeniaczkom... - Poprawiła się płynnie. - Mogą nawet wywołać poronienie, mogą też utrudniać zapłodnienie. Pierwszy krok, żeby sobie pomóc: wyluzować.

\- Cas się stresował! - Jo wytknęła braki w tej logice. - Z Miśkiem, z Mary i z Martym stresował się jak cholera! No, nie zaprzeczaj!

\- Nie zaprzeczam. Po prostu...

\- Tak?

\- Nie kiedy ich robiliśmy... - Sprostował cicho. - Mary i Martusia. I Miśka też. Akurat _wtedy_ się nie stresowałem. 

\- Tak? - Jo podniosła brwi z pewnym niedowierzaniem. - Przecież uciekłeś od Deana.

\- No, ale nie _dlatego_. - Zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok. - Tylko przez Gabe'a. Okłamał mnie.

\- Gabe? - Zdziwiła się Jess, wiedząc że to brat Casa, który bardzo mu pomagał przez kilka ostatnich lat. Fajny facet, nic dziwnego że Jo kompletnie straciła głowę... Amy początkowo wyrażała się o nim z dużą rezerwą, ale w trakcie choroby Casa zmieniła zdanie. Jess nie wtykała nosa w nie swoje sprawy, była jednak dość blisko Winchesterów i znała zawiłości relacji wewnątrzrodzinnych.

\- Dean. Okłamał mnie _wtedy_... Że Gabe... - Cas urwał i oblał się rumieńcem. - No, że... Nakłamał i tyle. Stare dzieje! Prehistoria. Dawno o tym zapomniałem.

Jo zmrużyła oczy, przypominając sobie tamte mgliste wydarzenia sprzed prawie czternastu lat. Faktycznie, ileż to już czasu upłynęło! No, tak. Wieki... I tyle się zmieniło. Wszystko.

Gabe wówczas był obcym wilkiem z wrogiej watahy a ona nastolatką zadurzoną w Deanie i ślepą na wszelkie inne _potencjalne możliwości_.

Kiedy Cas uciekł z pomocą Amy, Franka i Jody wydawało się, że teraz czas na nią, by zająć wakat. Dean nigdy nie rozpamiętywał swoich byłych, nie bywał sentymentalny, ale już się widziała w roli pocieszycielki. Nie, żeby spodziewała się wielkiej rozpaczy. Jego romanse wybuchały gwałtownie i przemijały jak letnie burze, bez śladu i bez trwałych szkód.

Nikt z nich się nie spodziewał, że ten ślepy, wychudzony i głupiutki wilczek tak go poruszy. Bo poruszył. Pierwszy raz widziała Deana w takim stanie. Odchodził od zmysłów. Znieczulał się pracą ponad wszelką, ludzką i wilczą wytrzymałość, później także alkoholem. Początkowo myślała, że chodzi o urażoną ambicję, zniewagę, honor alfy, poniżonego przed całą watahą, ale mama i Bobby przejrzeli go. Sammy również. 

Jak mogła wówczas przeoczyć Gabe'a? Niedawno go zapytała, czy on ją zauważył? Przyznał, że tak, że nie można było _nie_ _zauważyć_ takiejślicznej, młodziutkiej dziewczyny (jego słowa, chociaż zamiast _dziewczyny_ użył bardziej dosadnego i soczystego określenia, za co dała mu żartobliwego kuksańca), ale to nie była ich pora. Ich czas, ich miejsce...

Musieli czekać na siebie dziesięć lat.

A potem przez nią przeszedł piekło, omal nie zginął. I Cas omal nie zginął i Martuś...

Mama.  M a m a.  Przez nią! Nie zobaczy szczeniaczków! Nie będzie na ślubie! 

\- Kochanie, nie płacz... Nie płacz... - Cas wziął ją w ramiona a Jess zaproponowała łagodny środek uspokajający i kubeczek wody.

\- Mama... - Rozryczała się. - To wszystko przeze mnie!... Te jaskinie!... Przeze mnie... Nie byłam w domu, z mamą... Przeze mnie... Nie mogę mu dać nawet szczeniaczka!... A on tak by chciał!...

\- To nie twoja wina, Jo, nie twoja, już o tym rozmawialiśmy! - Cas zakołysał ją w ramionach. - Kochanie, już o tym rozmawialiśmy, nie gryź się tym... Gdyby nie jaskinie wszyscy byśmy zginęli. - Odsunął ją na tyle, żeby popatrzeć w oczy. - Wszyscy byśmy byli w domu i byłoby znacznie więcej ofiar.

Któregoś dnia się nad tym zastanawiał i dotarła do niego straszna prawda. Gdyby tamtego dnia nie wymknął się z domu, prawdopodobnie wśród ofiar byłaby Bonnie, ciężarna z Larrym. Z pewnością nie zdołałaby uciec... Ash pewnie by ją próbował ochronić... Malutki Grejpfrut... Ciężko uciekać z prawie rocznym, tłuściutkim bobasem w ramionach... Cas by nawet nie wiedział, czy uciekać z dziećmi do lasu, czy wybiegłby przed dom, starając się odciągnąć smoka... Może zdołałby ocalić Mary, ale wtedy nie byłoby Marty'ego... Jo się wydaje, że gdyby była w domu, Ellen by nie zginęła w pożarze, ale może zginęłyby _obie_? Aż się wstrząsnął na tę myśl. 

Dean.

Dean by walczył. Nieprzygotowany, z zaskoczenia, pośród paniki i chaosu.

Dean by walczył, póki by zdołał. Do ostatniego tchu.

Cas poczuł chłód i ciężar w głębi brzucha, jak ciężką bryłę lodu. Wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej, gdyby tamtego dnia nie poszli do jaskiń. Inaczej, ale czy rachunek ostatecznie nie okazałby się wyższy?

\- Myśl teraz o szczeniaczkach, które chcesz urodzić, nie o zmarłych - szepnął łagodnie, głaszcząc Jo i całując w policzki. - Nie rozpaczaj po Ellen, nie chciałaby tego. 

\- Sam rozpaczasz... - Wskazała fałsz w jego radzie. 

\- I źle robię. - Przyznał. - Martwię dzieci, was. Denerwujecie się. Ja się denerwuję. Jestem tym zmęczony, Jo. Naprawdę zmęczony. I ty też jesteś. - Odgadł ze współczuciem. - Chcesz dać Gabowi szczeniaczka, ale może jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa?

\- A ty byłeś gotowy na Miśka? - Otarła twarz z łez, powoli się uspokajając.

\- Może... byłem? - Postawił karkołomną hipotezę, uśmiechnąwszy się nieśmiało. - Może nigdy później nie byłbym bardziej gotów niż wtedy... 

\- Nie rozumiem. - Wydęła wargi. - Pocieszasz mnie, ale nie wstawiaj kitu. Byłeś w szoku! Mama mi opowiadała, co się działo w przychodni... 

Cas zachichotał. Minęło tyle lat i straszne emocje, które nim wtedy targały wyblakły. Był takim głuptasem! Najbardziej się martwił tym, że jest chłopcem! Że chłopcy nie miewają szczeniaczków, więc inni będą źli na niego. Jak Dean. Że będą się brzydzić. Zdawało mu się, że zrobił coś okropnego, zburzył porządek ustalony od początku świata i że jest obrzydliwym dziwadłem, które spotka straszliwa kara.

Nic nie zdołałoby go przygotować na ten moment, gdy odkrył prawdę o sobie. Chciał uciec, umrzeć, krzyczeć i wydrapać zawartość brzucha własnymi rękami.

Ale już następnego dnia pilnował, żeby coś zjeść, ze strachu, że szczeniaczek byłby głodny i przypominał sobie bicie serduszka, które Amy im dała posłuchać. Oswajał się z myślą o tym _czymś_ , maleńkim i bezbronnym, tak zależnym i tak potrzebującym jego pomocy i Cas pierwszy raz w życiu stanął przed ważnym wyborem. Nigdy wcześniej nikt go nie pytał o zdanie, dysponowano nim jak przedmiotem, a tu i teraz miał decydować za siebie. I za kogoś. 

\- Jo, nawet jeśli nie byłem gotowy, Pierwszy Wilk dał mi pomoc. Ellen, Amy i Jody... Nie pozwoliły mi się bać. Nie zostawiły mnie z tym wszystkim samego. I ty też się nie bój. Nie jesteś sama. Potrzeba całej watahy, żeby wychować szczeniaczka... - Przypomniał stare powiedzenie, zasłyszane u babci Anny. - I na nasze szczęście mamy jedną pod ręką! - Mrugnął wesoło. - I już wiedzą, co i jak. Wypuściłem kilka partii testowych - żartował, żeby ją rozchmurzyć - więc mamy doświadczenie! Możesz zaczynać seryjną produkcję!

\- Właśnie chcę! I nie wiem, czemu nie wychodzi. Może jest jakiś problem z taśmą montażową? - Gładko weszła w konwencję. - Może jestem za stara?

\- Bzdury! Z biologicznego punktu widzenia... - Jess zmarszczyła brwi i nagle umilkła, głęboko i intensywnie się namyślając, jakby coś jej umknęło i próbowała to znów pochwycić. - Jo, pokaż no szyję. 

Cas stęknął, Jo otworzyła usta szeroko, z westchnieniem.

\- Nie wierzę! - Palnęła się w czoło. - Nie!

\- Ale czemu? - Cas tłumił śmiech. - Czemu? Nie wiecie jak się robi szczeniaczki? - Powtarzał, zdumiony i rozbawiony, gdy Jo zgarnęła swoje piękne, długie do połowy pleców włosy, odsłaniając zdecydowanie zbyt gładki i jasny kark. - Musisz mu powiedzieć! 

Jo ukryła twarz w dłoniach, purpurowa ze wstydu i jednocześnie z ogromną ulgą. 

\- Mogę to wyjaśnić. - Jess machnęła dłonią. - Długo prowadziliście życie, w którym nie było miejsca na dzieci. Nauczyliście się prewencji i tak wam weszło w krew, że nawet tego nie zauważacie. Mój kolega opowiadał mi o przypadku małżeństwa z prawie rocznym stażem, które miało podobny problem. Przyszli na wizytę, podczas wywiadu opowiedzieli, że próbują, bardzo się kochają, bardzo chcą... Kiedy doszło do badania, okazało się że kobieta jest nadal dziewicą. - Jess się roześmiała a Cas i Jo zroblili okrągłe oczy. - Powiedzmy, że oboje wychowali się w konserwatywnych rodzinach i zabrakło im technicznej wiedzy... Podstaw. 

W tym momencie wszyscy troje wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

\- Nie mów mu! Nie mów Gabe'owi, że brakuje mu... wiedzy... - wybełkotał Cas, ocierając brodę, aż tak się opluł. 

\- Załamie się!

\- Mogę dać wam ulotkę, którą opracowałam dla omeg w schronisku. - Zaproponowała Jess w dobrej wierze, wywołując ponowny atak śmiechu u tych dwojga. W końcu Cas wyjęczał, że chyba odrobinkę popuścił w spodnie i że może Bobby powinien zrobić Gabe'owi wykład odnośnie nocy poślubnej.

Jo spadła z krzesła.

 

* * *

 

Po wyjściu od Jess Jo chciała jak najprędzej wracać i zaciągnąć Gabe'a do sypialni, żeby nadrobić _braki techniczne_ , ale Cas miał inne plany.

\- Pedikiur, manikiur i maseczka rewitalizująca! - Zażądał. -  Nie odmawiaj. Już nas umówiłem! 

Postanowili się kawałek przejść, odetchnąć mroźnym powietrzem. Obejrzeć wystawy. Może coś kupić.

Cas nagle poczuł, że włoski mu się jeżą na karku. Ktoś go obserwował. Obejrzał się gwałtownie, bez uprzedzenia. Nic podejrzanego. Żadnych wilków. Żadnych groźnych alf...

Dziwne uczucie jednak go nie opuściło, póki nie wjechali do Pinewood. Coś wisiało w powietrzu... Coś nieokreślonego... Jak zapach, który coś przypomina, ale nie wiadomo co, albo kilka nut niezidentyfikowanej, uporczywej melodii, które wracają i wracają jak zdarta płyta... Coś, co drażni i wabi jednocześnie. 

Przeczucie, że coś się zbliża.

 

 


	218. ZIMOWE PRZYGOTOWANIA

Jo była zbyt podekscytowana, żeby prowadzić i Cas rozkoszował się tą limitowaną przyjemnością. Continental był drugim po Impali najważniejszym wozem w watasze. Inne się zużywały i zastępowano je nowymi bez żadnych sentymentów, ale te dwa staruszki, atramentowo czarny Chevrolet i złoty Lincoln, nie miały konkurencji. Troskliwie je konserwowano, wymieniano części, szukając oryginalnych i jak najlepszej jakości, pucowano, woskowano i dopieszczano, by służyły jak najdłużej. Zarówno Bobby jak i Dean przykładali szczególną wagę do niezawodności i bezpieczeństwa, więc Cas miał pewność, że opony są przyczepne, hamulce sprawne, akumulator i cała reszta jakby zeszła z taśmy - chociaż sam nie miał pojęcia, co mieści się pod maską i gdzie jest silnik a takie terminy jak wał korbowy czy świece wywoływały zupełnie nie samochodowe skojarzenia.

Jednak rozumiał miłość, jaką Dean darzył Impalę, bo lubił swojego Continentala. Czasem czule go gładził po kierownicy, komplementował, pytał czy nie potrzebuje wymiany oleju, tankowania, czy wybiorą się razem na zakupy i czy posłuchają radia, żeby się nie nudzić? Chociaż nie odpowiadał, Cas czuł, że odwdzięcza się za tę troskę i nie robi psikusów, żadnych drobnych awarii, nagłego gaśnięcia na środku drogi czy kłopotów z rozruchem. Można było na nim polegać.

Cas za kierownicą doświadczał bardzo przyjemnego uczucia kontroli i sprawstwa. To on decydował dokąd i z jaką prędkością pojedzie. To był rodzaj władzy, z którą początkowo trudno było się oswoić, ale która bardzo kusiła. Miał przed sobą drogę, którą sam wybierał a w samochodzie czuł się o wiele bezpieczniej niż pieszo. Wiedział, że mało prawdopodobne jest, aby jakiś wredny wilk go zaczepił w aucie. Było jego zbroją i rumakiem i czuł, że świat jest bardziej dostępny a on bardziej niezależny dzięki swej złotej ~~klaczy~~ maszynie.

\- Tylko błagam cię, nie wygadaj Deanowi! - Jo złożyła dłonie. - Będzie się nad nim znęcał! 

\- Oczywiście, że nie wygadam! Za kogo mnie masz? - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Za jakiegoś plotkarza?

Jo zaprzeczyła, myśląc przy tym, że Cas nigdy nie był w stanie utrzymać przed alfą żadnego sekretu. Kilka godzin, najwyżej kilka dni! Nie dłużej. O, raz! Wtedy, co Dean go tak okropnie zlał na oczach wszystkich! _Wtedy_ utrzymał język za zębami całe dwa tygodnie i doprowadził go tym do szału! To nie działało w drugą stronę i skądinąd wiedziała, że Dean nie mówił mu o wielu sprawach. Głównie - jak sam tłumaczył - żeby go nie martwić i nie denerwować.

Nieraz się o to sprzeczała z mamą. Kochana mama uważała, że Dean nie docenia Casa, jego odporności i hartu, że niepotrzebnie go izoluje. Jo w przeciwieństwie do Ellen długo podzielała pogląd Deana, że Cas im mniej wie, tym jest szczęśliwszy. Lubiła go, podziwiała za to jak sobie poradził poza watahą, ile miał w sobie determinacji, by przetrwać mimo przeciwności... Ale jednocześnie nie zachwycała się nim tak jak mama czy Sammy. Zdawał się taki infantylny, tak mało wiedział lub jego wiedza była zbyt przestarzała, nieadekwatna... Oczywiście, rozumiała, że nikt nie zadbał o jego wykształcenie, że dopiero jako dorosły wilk zaczął się uczyć pisać i czytać, że niedołężna staruszka nie była w stanie sprostać samodzielnie wychowaniu ślepego chłopca, omegi... Owszem, wszystko to rozumiała.  

Ale też, chociaż wstyd się przyznać, jego infantylność okropnie ją czasem denerwowała. 

Bo co on w sobie miał, że tak zauroczył Deana? Że tak zwariował na jego punkcie? No co? Że ciągle ryczał i uciekał? Że nawet nie umiał zapiąć pasów w samochodzie? Że się tak cieszył z byle czego, ze zwykłego śniadania czy batoników, jakby to była uczta wydana na jego cześć? Pamiętała jego reakcje na wszystko w domu, jak chciał "pomagać" i jak mama go rozpieszczała, bo jest taki "biedny i wygłodzony"... Dorosły chłopak a zachowywał się jak kilkuletni szczeniaczek! Nagle zajął całą uwagę alfy, który z dnia na dzień miękł i pozwalał mu na więcej i więcej, póki zupełnie nie wlazł mu na głowę w zawrotnym tempie. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że ten sam alfa, który go wziął siłą i ciągnął na smyczy przez las, w domu ścieli dla niego leżak, obkłada kocami i najwyraźniej nie zamierza za nic karcić.

A później zabrał jej również mamę. Absorbował ją swoimi problemami, dziećmi, domowymi obowiązkami... Perturbacjami pożycia z alfą. Ileż się o nim nasłuchała, gdy dzwoniła z Kalifornii! Ileż e-maili mama mu poświęciła. Trudno się było pogodzić z tym zepchnięciem na margines, z tym, że zajął miejsce, które należało do niej. Był jak młodszy brat, którego nigdy nie chciała mieć (a gdy okazał się trochę siostrą to nawet tym bardziej). Był rywalem nie tylko do serca mamy, ale i Deana.

A potem nieoczekiwanie Dean zawołał ją do gabinetu i wytłumaczył, czemu to takie ważne, żeby podpisała te papiery po urodzeniu Miśka.

Zobowiązał ją do milczenia i początkowo nie zdawała sobie sprawy, co to znaczy, jakie konsekwencje się z tym wiążą. Podpisała pierwszy z sześciu cyrografów, kładących się cieniem nie tylko na jej sumieniu, relacjach z Casem i... zaufaniu do alfy. Przestała żałować, nie byliby udaną parą. Nie chciała być oszukiwana nawet dla własnego dobra. Wyjechała do Kalifornii, aby zupełnie zmienić otoczenie, siebie. Poszukać tego, co wydawało się w zasięgu ręki, co straciła i na co zaczęła patrzeć z rezerwą.

Kiedyś marzyła o związku z alfą, silnym, prowadzącym własną watahę, wzbudzającym respekt i odrobinę lęku wśród innych wilków. Marzyła o byciu z kimś wyjątkowym, z kimś kto imponuje i promieniuje charyzmą, kimś władczym i może odrobinę szorstkim, do innych, lecz nie do niej, bo - tak sobie wyobrażała - jej przydzieli wyjątkową pozycję u swego boku. Krótkotrwała, lecz intensywna zazdrość o Casa była zazdrością właśnie o to, że wilk jej marzeń wybrał go i nazywał swoją królewną.

Przegrała z przybłędą i nędzarzem, ślepcem, analfabetą i w dodatku dziwolągiem z powiększającym się brzuchem, chociaż nie miał do niego prawa, bo kto słyszał o chłopaku noszącym szczeniaczka? A jednak to on zajął miejsce faworyta. To dla niego Dean pozbył się Lisy, to jemu gnał na ratunek, to przez niego nie spał, nie jadł, szalał z rozpaczy, z tęsknoty, z zazdrości, nim go sprowadził z powrotem. To jego sadzał na kolanie podczas posiłków i wszelkich spotkań, nawet narad starszyzny, na które Cas powinien mieć zakaz wstępu jak większość watahy. Słuchał go i cierpliwie odpowiadał na najgłupsze pytania, rysował mu w notesie jak dziecku i gapił się na niego z taką admiracją...

Jo przez pewien czas zasypiała z gorzkim przeświadczeniem, że lepiej się nadawała na królewnę (jeśli już ktoś miał nią być).

Lecz dość prędko zaczęła dostrzegać tę mroczniejszą stronę związku z alfą.

Kłamstwa i manipulacje.

Brutalna dominacja.

Zaborcza zazdrość.

Ograniczenia i zakazy.

Wizja bycia królewną przestała być tak atrakcyjna. O wiele bardziej spodobał się jej inny model związku, który rozkwitał w cieniu burzliwych starć alfy i omegi: spokojny, stabilny i niewiarygodnie zgodny, pozbawiony skandali, wręcz nudny, z króciutkim narzeczeństwem (bo po co przedłużać, skoro wszystko jasne?) i szybkim ślubem; związek dwóch bet, w którym nie było lidera, tylko dwoje partnerów; nie było królewien, tylko dwoje przyjaciół; nie było awantur, tylko prawie telepatyczne porozumienie.

Sammy był bratem Deana, lecz potrafił stworzyć z Amy zupełnie inną dynamikę i Jo najpierw stroiła sobie z nich żarty, jakim to są _starym małżeństwem,_ a później z coraz większą sympatią obserwowała to ich zgranie, ten efektywny i działający bez większych zgrzytów tandem. Cas był królewną, Dean liderem, ale wataha byłaby kulawa i znacznie słabsza bez tych dwojga, bez ich stałego wsparcia i pomocy, bez ich kompetencji i wiedzy, bez ich prostolinijności i serdecznych rad.

Jo zapragnęła dla siebie kogoś takiego i właśnie w Kalifornii dotarło do niej, że znacznie łatwiej upolować takiego _złego chłopca_ jak Dean (i na zupełnie inne rozmyślania można odłożyć zagadnienie, czy to oni są łowcami czy to ich się chwyta), niż znaleźć kogoś takiego jak Sam. Złych chłopców, awanturników, zarozumialców, arogantów i egoistów skoncentrowanych na swoich osiągnięciach i własnych przyjemnościach było na pęczki w każdym motocyklowym barze, w każdej większej firmie, w każdej siłowni i w modnych klubach. Przez dwa miesiące umawiała się z prawnikiem z kancelarii, zanim pojęła, że ma do czynienia z pozbawionym skrupułów drapieżnikiem skoncentrowanym tylko na wygrywaniu spraw, dla którego była jednym z wielu trofeów i odpoczynkiem wojownika po bataliach na sali sądowej. Umawiała się z profesorem na uniwersytecie, gdzie robiła doktorat, który wydawał się czarującym intelektualistą, a okazał zazdrosnym o kariery kolegów, małostkowym frustratem, oczekującym od niej nieustannego uwielbienia i hołdów wobec jego erudycji i osiągnięć (opublikował kilka artykułów, trochę recenzji i dwa eseje), sam zaś nieustannie lekceważył jej pracę i żartował, gdy dzieliła się przemyśleniami. Uważał, że jest słodka i głupia. Zerwała z nim, gdy nazwał ją _królewną_. Powiedział: odbierz jutro rzeczy z pralni, królewno. Nie zapomnij, mam pojutrze ważne spotkanie.

To były jego rzeczy a ona miała akurat egzaminy. I nawet nie mieszkali razem!

Osiągnęła etap, gdy nie chciała być królewną. Chciała być sobą.

Chciała siedzieć z kimś na tarasie w upalny wieczór, popijać mrożoną herbatę i gapić się w gwiazdy. Albo na rozświetloną panoramę Los Angeles. Z pasją gadać o najnowszej wspólnie przeczytanej książce, o filmie, sztuce, o jakimś obrazie, o kimś spotkanym podczas zajęć jogi, o planach na weekend, o symbolice kolorów w kinie, o ekranizacji Gry o tron. I wcale nie musieliby gadać o tym, że trzeba odebrać pranie, ani ustalać, czyje spotkanie jest ważniejsze i czemu to ona ma rezygnować ze swoich planów.

Buntowała się, myśląc: nie jestem omegą! Nie chcę we wszystkim ustępować! Nie jestem po to, aby spełniać żądania i prośby alf.

Na jakiś czas przestała w ogóle się umawiać. Miała dość poszukiwań. Dużo podróżowała, ale nie wypatrywała nikogo. Odrzucała zaproszenia na drinka, do kina, na kolację. Tęsknota za kimś, za czymś przygasała. Zaczęla przywykać do myśli, że będzie sama. I wtedy zadzwonił Cas, prosząc żeby przyjechała we wrześniu. Na ślub.

 

* * *

 

Misiek zniósł po schodach kolejne dwa wypchane plecaki i zaczął je upychać w dżipie. Drobny śnieżek prószył łagodnie, pokrywając dachy, karoserię i trawniki wokół domu białą warstwą. Jeszcze niezbyt grubą i Grejpfrut z Martym mieli nieco trudności z lepieniem bałwana. Co nie zmniejszało ich entuzjazmu.

Tatuś wybrał się z ciocią Jo do miasta. Tata zajął się maluchami, Jim wypróbowywał nowy prezent od wujka Gabe'a: obiektyw umożliwiający fotografowanie tak małych obiektów jak płatki śniegu, Joy asystowała dziadkowi i Rufusowi w smarowaniu nart i przeglądzie zimowego sprzętu do chodzenia po górach a Misiek ładował plecaki do wozu.

Mieli wyruszyć jutro rano. Sprawdzić parę rzeczy przed zimą, zanim napada metrowa pokrywa śniegu a lód zetnie jezioro. Cała dolina należała do Winchesterów, właściwie gdzie okiem nie sięgnąć to były ich ziemie i co jakiś czas poza zwykłymi patrolami należało je objechać. Misiek lubił te kilkudniowe wyprawy z dziadkiem i wujkami.

Z tatą.

Kiedyś, gdy tata z nimi mieszkał, zabierali go tylko w ładną pogodę, późną wiosną i wczesną jesienią, blisko, jak to szczeniaczka. Później sam zaczął wędrować coraz dalej i dalej, w leśne ostępy i w góry. Dziadek nie raz robił mu wymówki, że ucieka, że nie powinien, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne. Że brak mu doświadczenia i że mogłoby mu się coś stać, a tego by tatuś nie przeżył.

Misiek powiedział, że dobrze, przestanie się samemu wyprawiać, jeśli zaczną go ze sobą zabierać i nie na te wycieczki dla maluchów jak kiedyś, ale wszędzie. Mnóstwo się nauczył podczas tych wędrówek. Tatuś nie wiedział o połowie historii, bo inaczej by zaczął panikować i dał im wszystkim niezły pokaz histerii. Po co miałby wiedzieć na przykład o tym, że Miśkowi raz pękła uprząż i zleciał ze ściany kilkanaście metrów, nim się zdołał zaczepić o jakiś występ skalny? Oj, napędził wtedy stracha sobie i chłopakom. Dostał przy tym nauczkę, że nawet sprawdzony sprzęt może zawieść i trzeba polegać na własnej czujności, sprawności fizycznej i refleksie.

I odrobinie szczęścia.

\- Zabrałeś skarpety? - Claire oparła się o samochód i zagadnęła od niechcenia.

\- Zabrałem. - Docisnął plecak, żeby zajmował mniej miejsca, bo jeszcze było kilka pokrowców ze sprzętem i skrzyń z narzędziami, które zamierzali zabrać.

\- Ładna pogoda. - Podniosła głowę, żeby popatrzeć na niebo, zasnute chmurami, ale dość jasne. - Nie zapowiada się na śnieżycę.

\- Jesteśmy przygotowani - mruknął. W górach pogoda jest kapryśna, trzeba się zawsze spodziewać najgorszego. Najbardziej ekstremalnych warunków.

\- Długo was nie będzie?

\- Chciałaś coś?

\- Tylko pytam. - Trochę się obraziła.

Misiek nie zamierzał jej ułatwiać.

Niech sobie pyta Craiga.

Co ją zresztą obchodzi tak nagle, co?

\- Pomóc ci? - Zaoferowała nagle łagodniejszym tonem.

Misiek tylko prychnął. W czym taka kruszyna mogła pomóc? W dźwiganiu wielkich pak z zapasami konserw, puszek z paliwem do palników turystycznych? Pudełek naboi? Już to widział jak się natęża i sapie, żeby podnieść torbę wypchaną metalowymi hakami, rakami, czekanami i zwojami lin.

\- Miś! Miś, lepeluj! - Zanim jej odpowiedział podbiegł do nich Martuś i wyciągnął łapkę, żeby pokazać złamaną łopatkę.

\- Co tam masz? - Misiek kucnął i obejrzał zabawkę.

\- Lepeluj. - Poprosił malec z nadzieją. - Lepeluj.

\- Zreperować? - Powtórzył. - Nie warto. Zobacz, złamało się. Mógłbym skleić, ale przecież masz dużo łopatek. - Wytłumaczył łagodnie i pogłaskał go po pleckach. - Chodź, poszukamy innej łopatki.

\- Nie lepelujesz? - W głosie Marty'ego wybrzmiało rozczarowanie, więc Misiek wziął go na ręce i podszedł do bałwana, którego lepili obaj z Grejpem.

\- Jak wam idzie? - Zagadnął Grejpa, który właśnie próbował nasadzić śniegową kulę wielkości sporego arbuza na podstawę usypaną wiaderkami i uklepaną jako tako w kształt spłaszczonej piramidy. - Całkiem fajny bałwan.  

 - Jeszcze nie! - sapnął maluch, kula się wyślizgnęła z jego rąk i spadła po drugiej stronie, rozbijając się o ziemię. Grejp wrzasnął z frustracją i kopnął pryzmę, robiąc w niej sporą dziurę.

\- Stój! Nie rozwalaj! - Misiek postawił Marty'ego i powstrzymał Grejpa przed zniszczeniem dotychczasowej roboty. - Zaraz to naprawimy. Nie złość się.

\- Nie ma łopatki! Nie ma! - Marty zaczął wymachiwać pękniętym trzonkiem. - Lepeluj!

\- Nie trzeba łopatki! Nie trzeba. Przecież macie łapy! - Misiek podniósł swoje ręce, w czarnych rękawicach i poruszył palcami. - Macie łapy?

\- Mamy! - odkrzyknęli bracia.

\- To zagarniajcie śnieg tutaj, do mnie. Zaraz ulepimy drugą kulę. Brzuch bałwana. - Zaproponował dziarsko, czując wzrok  Claire na sobie, ale udając przy tym, że wcale jej nie zauważa. - A potem jeszcze jedną, mniejszą, to będzie jego głowa. Uklepiemy teraz... obtoczymy... tocz! Grejp, zobacz, jak się śnieg przylepia... Widzisz?

\- No! - Maluch aż wysunął różowy język na brodę.

\- No, lepi się, jak piasek na plaży. Pamiętasz, co trzeba było zrobić, żeby wychodziły lepsze babki?

\- Polać wodą! - Przypomniał sobie szczeniaczek, popychając kulę przed sobą.

\- A wiesz, z czego jest śnieg? Z wody! - Wyjawił im jakby to był wielki sekret i obaj na chwilkę przystanęli zdziwieni. Zgarnął więc grudkę z jeszcze nie deptanej części trawnika i kazał Grejpowi otworzyć buzię. - Woda, patrz. Czujesz?

\- Woda. - Grejp poczuł, że grudka się rozpuszcza, posmakował i wypluł. - Niedobra!

Zanim jednak wypluł, Marty zdążył wpakować całą garść do buzi i może w reakcji na obrzydzenie Grejpa, może z powodu nagłego zimna wrzasnął z przestrachem.

\- Co się dzieje? - Tata wyskoczył na werandę w samej flaneli i zgarnął najmłodszego. - Czemu ryczy?

\- Pogryzł wodę! - Zaraportował Grejp, niezbyt wzruszony płaczem Marty'ego. - Misiek! Już?

\- Już. - Misiek asekurował kulę podczas umieszczania na korpusie. Tym razem Grejp był znacznie ostrożniejszy.

\- To po co jesz śnieg? Nie płacz - mówił tymczasem tata, zanosząc Marty'ego do kuchni. - Nie płacz, to tylko lód. Nic ci nie będzie. Ale lepiej się wytrzyjmy i dam ci coś ciepłego do popicia, bo jak tatuś się dowie, że jadłeś śnieg to na mnie nakrzyczy... - Posadził malucha na kuchennej wyspie, ściągnął mu rękawiczki, czapkę i kurteczkę.

\- Nakrzyczy? - Zdziwił się maluch, bo chociaż tata mówił, że tatuś będzie na niego zły, to cały czas się uśmiechał, jakby żartował. Krzyczący tatuś to nie było nic miłego, więc Marty nie mógł zrozumieć, z czego tata się cieszy.

\- No, a wtedy będę musiał dać mu buzi i go przepraszać. - Tata poruszył brwiami zabawnie i Marty się roześmiał.

\- Buzi! Dasz buzi!

\- No, dam buzi. - Zgodził się tata, nalewając mleko do kubka i wstawiając do mikrofali.

\- Ja dam buzi! Kocham tatusia! - Oznajmił Marty ochoczo.

\- Ja też go kocham! - Ucieszył się tata. - Razem go kochamy i razem mu damy buzi, co? Może być?

\- Może być! Tak! - Przytaknął najmłodszy z Winchesterów z wielkim entuzjazmem, całkowicie podzielanym przez tatę. Już nie mógł się doczekać. Tęsknił za nim. Tatuś rzadko znikał na tak długo. Zwykle zabierał ich ze sobą, kiedy gdzieś sobie jechał, na zakupy albo coś załatwiać w mieście. Czemu teraz pojechał sam? Marty nie był zachwycony. I tata też nie był zachwycony. Obaj woleli, jak tatuś nigdzie nie jeździ tylko spędza czas w domu, z nimi. W kuchni. Jak gotuje pyszne rzeczy, piecze ciasteczka i wymyśla zabawy. I można dawać mu buzi.

Tak, w tej kwestii byli całkowicie zgodni, tata i syn.

\- To kiedy wracacie? - Claire podjęła przerwany wątek.

\- Za kilka dni. - Misiek popatrzył na Grejpa, który pobiegł w zasypane śniegiem rabaty pod oknami, wyszukać kamyki i gałązki do przyozdobienia bałwana. Trzeba było mieć go stale na oku, bo niebawem pięciolatek (za niecałe półtora miesiąca) miał talent do rozrabiania nie gorszy niż starsze rodzeństwo. Marty we wszystkim go naśladował i chociaż był znacznie strachliwszy, nieczęsto go to powstrzymywało od podążania za bratem. - Chcesz coś? Bo zajęty jestem.

Wrócił do pakowania dżipa i przez minutę czy dwie pracował w całkowitym milczeniu.

\- Jesteś głupi. Jak sobie chcesz! - Claire nie wytrzymała, prychnęła ze złością i pognała do domu, w progu prawie zderzając się z Waltem, który w ostatniej chwili uskoczył jej z drogi. Jej warkocz zafurkotał, kiedy się obracała i chlasnął Miśka w ramię.

\- A tej co? Kot jej na ogon nadeptał? - Zażartował Walt, podchodząc do samochodu i z uznaniem kontrolując robotę młodego alfy. - No. Podgoniłeś. Nieźle. - Wyraził szczere uznanie a Misiek nie dał po sobie poznać, jak jest z siebie zadowolony i dumny. Nie był już dzieciuchem, żeby łaszczyć się na komplementy. Skinął z powagą, gdy Walt powiedział, że dokończy, żeby Misiek przypilnował Grejpa.

\- Zostały tylko naboje, broń, flary, śpiwory i koce. - Pokazał rzeczy, które powinno się pakować na samym końcu. Wszystko już stało przygotowane przy bagażniku, wystarczyło tylko wsadzić do środka.

Dziadek Bobby zawsze powtarzał, że to, czy wrócisz rozstrzyga się zanim wyjdziesz. Na etapie planowania i przygotowań. Odpytywał szczeniaczka z tego, co powinien mieć przy sobie, ruszając w las.

\- Nóż. Latarkę. Zapałki. Wodę. - Wyliczał mechanicznie, ucząc się na pamięć, ale z czasem, w miarę nabywania doświadczenia lepiej rozumiał, czemu akurat o tym powinien pamiętać. Jak sobie poradzić, gdy czegoś zabraknie. Jak znaleźć wodę, jak zdobyć pożywienie, jak przygotować suche posłanie, jak wezwać pomoc, jak się ukryć. Jak walczyć.

Claire, podobnie jak tatuś oczywiście, myślała, że oni sobie po prostu jadą na zwykły kemping. Ot, kemping, tylko bez wygód dostępnych w leśnej chacie. Nocują na gołej ziemi, jedzą zimne konserwy i dużo łażą z plecakami. Nic szczególnie ciekawego, jeśli się jest omegą. Prawda była znacznie bardziej skomplikowana a wyprawy naprawdę ryzykowne.

Każdego dnia przeczesywali las w poszukiwaniu śladów kłusowników lub obcych wilków, którzy mogliby mieć nieprzyjazne zamiary. Szukali sideł i niszczyli je, jeśli znaleźli. Robili przegląd i naprawiali uszkodzone czujki i kamery rozmieszczone w strategicznych miejscach na całym terenie, należącym do watahy. Wymieniali wyposażenie ratunkowe w skrytkach i punktach patrolowych, aby zawsze było gotowe i zdatne do użytku: zapas żywności, paliwa, apteczki z podstawowymi lekami, flary i baterie do latarek, hermetycznie zapakowane telefony i trochę gotówki. Na wszelki wypadek.

A przede wszystkim - szkolili się w walce. Misiek nieraz wracał z takich kempingów z siniakami na udach i plecach po tym, jak Walt, Harry czy Rufus spuścili mu porządny łomot pod okiem dziadka. Był im wdzięczny. To było ich zadanie: nauczyć go obrony i ataku. Bez taryfy ulgowej. Bez litości. Kiedy się przewracał, nikt nie podawał mu ręki, żeby pomóc wstać. Po wszystkim sam musiał opatrzyć rany i stłuczenia. Boleśnie płacił za wszelkie błędy, bo tylko tak mógł się nauczyć jak ich unikać.

Gdyby tatuś wiedział... Albo Claire...

\- Kły i pazury! Wrrr! - Grejp podbiegł do niego, odsłonił dziąsła i rozcapierzył palce, starając się wyglądać bardzo groźnie. Misiek udał przestraszonego i zaczął uciekać, a Grejp gonił go rechocząc i warcząc na przemian, póki Misiek nie dał się dogonić i powalić i zaczęli się siłować w śniegu, tarzać, parskać i nacierać twarze śniegiem, aż sczerwienieli, ochrypli i dostali zadyszki.

  

* * *

 

\- GABE! - syknęła niecierpliwie i obejrzała się za siebie. Bezczelny zwykle uśmieszek nie gościł tym razem na jego twarzy. - Co?

Wyraźnie uciekł wzrokiem. Poczuła jak jego palce zsuwają się z jej bioder.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Westchnęła, bo nastrój najwyraźniej prysł. Nagi Gabe wstał z łóżka i podszedł do stolika pod oknem po szklankę wody. Nie był taki wysoki i barczysty jak większość wilków z watahy, ale miał silne nogi i umięśnione, jędrne pośladki. Uwielbiała je łapać a Gabe zwykle odpowiadał zadowolonym pomrukiem i sprośnymi żartami. Od tamtej pierwszej nocy w Disneylandzie ani razu nie odmówił seksu. - Przecież chciałeś szczeniaczka...?

Zawahała się, tknięta nagłym i alarmującym podejrzeniem.

\- Chciałeś... Prawda? - Podciągnęła lekkie prześcieradło, żeby się okryć, nie z zimna. I nie ze wstydu, w końcu Gabe poznał ją z każdej możliwej strony. Szybko przestali się wzajemnie krępować własną nagością.

\- Chciałem - wychrypiał, odchrząknął.

\- Więc co? Już nie chcesz? - powiedziała powoli a każda głoska przeciskała się przez gardło z coraz większym trudem.

\- Przepraszam. Jestem zmęczony. Może to grypa...

Nie patrząc na nią, zabrał ubranie i poszedł do łazienki.

Jej szyja pozostała nietknięta i najwyraźniej coś się zepsuło. Coś było nie tak.

Ale co?! Czemu?! Niechętnie rozejrzała się za majtkami, wciągnęła jakiś sweter zakrywający tyłek i zeszła do kuchni.

\- Szybko poszło! - Ucieszył się Cas na jej widok i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - Chcesz soku?

\- Chcę wina. - Zajrzała do spiżarni wiedząc, że gdzieś tam stoi butelka lekkiego półsłodkiego.

\- Nie możesz! Zero alkoholu! - Cas wyrwał je jej z ręki i odstawił na najwyższą półkę, której mógł dosięgnąć. - Zrobię ci zielony koktajl! Z cukrem trzcinowym... - Dodał uspokajająco.

\- Wypchaj się koktajlem, potrzebuję wina i czekolady! - Wybuchła i wpakowała do ust całą babeczkę. Okruchy sypały się na dekolt i miała poczucie, ze wygląda okropnie, jak jeden z tych anonimowych grubasów, pożerających całe torty, ale co ją to obchodziło teraz?

\- Tatuś ja też! - Grejpfrut przerwał zabawę i zażądał ciastka dla siebie.

\- Nie! Już dzisiaj jadłeś. Mogę ci dać winogrono albo banana. - Zaproponował Cas jak odpowiedzialny rodzic.

\- Ciocia je! - Oburzył się malec. - Jestem głodny!

\- Nie jesteś. Godzinę temu jadłeś podwieczorek. Idź się pobawić, chcemy pomówić z ciocią. - Wypchnął malca ze spiżarni i skierował go do salonu, skąd dobiegały niekontrolowane okrzyki. - Dean? DEAN!

- Co? - Alfa oderwał wzrok na pół sekundy od ekranu, na który najwyraźniej rozgrywały się jakieś wydarzenia sportowe, których Cas nie rozumiał i nie zamierzał śledzić.

\- Możesz zerknąć na chłopców? Szykuję kolację.

\- Przecież zerkam. - Oświadczył nieprzytomnie i wrócił do zażartej dyskusji pełnej niezrozumiałych sformułowań o drugiej kwarcie i błędach w punktacji.

Cas przewrócił oczami i wycofał się do kuchni. Salon pełen chłopaków porozsiadanych gdzie tylko było miejsce, dudnił hałasem, cuchnął stygnącymi krążkami cebulowymi, frytkami, tacos z salsą, sosem czosnkowym i piklami.

\- Chcesz pogadać? - Spojrzał na Jo, pożerającą babeczki z obu dłoni. - Zrobię ci gorącej czekolady. Hm?

\- No. - Skinęła.

\- Czekolada? - Zjawiła się Claire i zajrzała mu przez ramię. - Wujku, ja też poproszę.

\- A co ci? - Niuchnął i bezbłędnie wyczuł jej przygnębienie.

\- Zima! - Odrzekła filozoficznie.

\- Zima? - Miał przeczucie, że raczej sobotni bal w szkole, na którym świetnie się bawiła z kolegą z klasy. Carterem?... Czy może Gregiem?... Zastanowił się, ale nie pamiętał dokładnie imienia. Za to zapamiętał, że chłopak był przystojny, miły i najwyraźniej zauroczony. I doprowadzał Miśka do białej gorączki.

Misiek najwyraźniej zdołał odbić piłeczkę i teraz Claire potrzebowała pocieszenia.

\- No, skoro zima, to czekolada jest najlepsza na rozgrzewkę. - Podsumował wesoło, sam nie wiedząc skąd ten dobry humor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam Was za to opóźnienie z kolejnym rozdziałem i dziękuję za cierpliwość. Niestety w pośpiechu nie zapisałam sobie wcześniejszej wersji i musiałam pisać ponad połowę jeszcze raz, nie cierpię tego! :) Wybaczcie literówki i błędy, bo nie miałam już siły tego przeczytać i poprawić...  
> Mam nadzieję, że w tym tygodniu uda mi się wrzucić następny około środy, bo też już częściowo mam napisany a ja już zdążyłam się stęsknić za Wami i Waszymi komentarzami! 
> 
> Pozdrawiam. <3 <3 <3


	219. NOC PRZED PODRÓŻĄ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten rozdział jest krótki, ale nie chciałam czekać do weekendu :) Chcę znów złapać rytm i wstawiać częściej i bardziej regularnie. Mam nadzieję, że mi się uda :)

Cas zerknął na zegar ścienny i odłożył ściereczkę na blat szafki. Lubił tę porę dnia, kiedy dzieciaki już spały, dom cichł i można było spokojnie napić się herbaty. Ziewnął, ale jeszcze nie chciał się kłaść. Teraz mógł spokojnie poczytać maile, odsłuchać wiadomości i pomyśleć.

Trochę martwił się napięciem między Gabem a Jo. Coś się między nimi zaczęło psuć i wizyta u lekrza zamiast wyjaśnić i pomóc tylko pogorszyła ich relacje. Jo sama nie wiedziała, czemu. Gabe wyjechał z rancza, wrócił po kolacji i chociaż przywitał się ciepło, Cas miał wrażenie, że nadal coś go gryzie. Postanowił podpytać go przy najbliższej okazji.

Poza tym jeszcze raz, na spokojnie przeczytał śliczny, długi list od Petera. Strasznie się stęsknił za nim i kilka razy ponawiał zaproszenie na ranczo, ale za każdym razem kiedy już ustalali datę przyjazdu coś się nieoczekiwanie wydarzało i Peter odwoływał przyjazd. A to jakaś konferencja, a to jakieś nagłe zastępstwo, a to okazało się, że opłacona rezerwacja zagubiła się w systemie a jakby mało było nieszczęść bank zablokował mu konta i odkręcanie tego zajęło kilka dni! Cas nawet prosił Asha o pomoc, ale Ash się wymówił i poradził, żeby lepiej Peter sam to załatwił i w ogóle niech zainstaluje sobie antywirusa, bo w tych czasach strasznie łatwo paść ofiarą cyberataków.

Coś mu wtedy przemknęło przez głowę, jakaś myśl, czy przypadkiem Peter nie za często właśnie pada ofiarą dziwnych zbiegów okoliczności, ale szybko otrząsnął się z tych podejrzeń. Ash by przecież nie włamywał się do systemu linii lotniczych, żeby wykasować jego booking! Albo do systemu bankowego zablokować karty, żeby nie mógł zarezerwować kolejnego lotu. To śmieszne. Pewnie by nawet nie potrafił. Ash był bardzo mądry i w ogóle, ale linie lotnicze i banki mają z pewnością bardzo dobre zabezpieczenia.

Cas skarcił samego siebie: za dużo filmów sensacyjnych i teorii spiskowych!

Nie to, żeby oglądał dużo filmów.

Po pierwsze nie miał czasu, po drugie zwyczajnie nie lubił sensacji i kryminałów. Za bardzo go stresowały. Wolał komedie, animowane bajki i dokumenty przyrodnicze. Czasem przysiadał z dziećmi i oglądali razem, ale rzadko. W domu było tyle roboty! Żeby doba była o kilka godzin dłuższa...

Całe szczęście, że Marty już podrósł. Starsze dzieci nie wymagały już takiej opieki a nawet potrafiły zająć się maluchami. To była ogromna pomoc!

No i Dean.

Dean też pomagał.

Trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że zajmował się dziećmi nawet częściej niż przed... ~~smokiem~~. Przedtem. Niż wcześniej. Niż kiedyś. Cas dostrzegał zmianę. Dean się starał. Czasem nie umiał, ale się nie zniechęcał. Nie szukał wymówek, jak wtedy co nie zabezpieczył chłopców przed słońcem i trochę się poparzyli.

Młodsi całkowicie się w nim zakochali. Marty przestał się go bać a zaczął za nim biegać jak niegdyś Mary. Po pociechę i ochronę. Joy go uwielbiała, bo puszczał płazem wszystkie jej wybryki i łobuzowanie. Zaczął się dogadywać z Miśkiem. Gdyby jeszcze Jim trochę odpuścił... Chłopiec w jego wieku potrzebuje taty. Takiego taty, jakim Cas nie potrafił, nie umiał być.

Westchnął, dopił herbatę, dźwignął się z krzesła i zgasił światło. Dziś już nie miał sił na nic więcej, tylko dowlec się do łóżka i zasnąć. Zbliżała się druga w nocy a rano trzeba wcześniej wstać, bo chłopcy już o szóstej jadą na ostatni przed prawdziwą zimą kemping. Potrzebują ciepłego, solidnego śniadania i termosów pełnych gorącej kawy. Jeśli się pospieszy, to jeszcze później złapie z godzinę snu, zanim maluchy się obudzą i zaczną się domagać obsługi. Kochał ich nad życie, ale niekończący się kierat wysysał z niego ostatki sił. 

Mijając salon przystanął w progu i zerknął na kanapę. Po krótkiej chwili wahania zbliżył się na palcach i naciągnął koc na śpiącego alfę. Dean poruszył się przez sen i Cas zamarł, pochylony nad nim, z miękką dzianiną w ręku. Nawet wstrzymał oddech, żeby go nie obudzić. Dean zamamrotał coś, chrapnął i znieruchomiał.

 

* * *

 

Ciemność była pełna dźwięków i woni, które rozpraszały i ciągnęły każda w swoją stronę. Cas otwierał oczy szeroko, próbując coś dostrzec, ale im szerzej otwierał, tym ciemność zdawała się gęstsza i bardziej nieprzenikniona. Nie, żeby nieprzyjazna, przeciwnie. Witał ją jak starą przyjaciółkę.

Coś wilgotnego dotknęło jego dłoni. Zapachniało znajomo. Wilcza sierść i sosnowa żywica. Strużyny, heblowane deski. Skórzane siedzenia nagrzane słońcem.

\- A co ty tu robisz? - Kucnął i pozwolił się polizać po policzku wielkim, mokrym jęzorem. Sięgnął na oślep i potarmosił gęste futro na karku, za jedwabistymi uszami. Wilk zamruczał przyjaźnie i szczeknął krótko, poddając się pieszczocie.

Omega wstał, czując u boku ciepło promieniujące z masywnego zwierzęcia. Ktoś się zbliżał i wilk zaczął warczeć ostrzegawczo, wpychając się przed Casa, wyraźnie chcąc go osłonić. Warkot narastał, Cas wyczuł napięcie mięśni i chciał go uspokoić głaskaniem, ale zjeżona sierść kłuła jak igły.

\- Przychodzę w pokoju, strażniku Podwójnej Duszy - odezwał się ktoś stłumionym głosem, jak zza ściany. Cas przechylił głowę, nastawiając uszu, żeby lepiej rozumieć zniekształcone słowa.

\- Długa Stopa? - Przypomniał sobie tego zabawnego staruszka ze sklepu. Szamana, który nie potrafi czarować, ku rozczarowaniu Jima. - Dean, nie strasz! To szaman z młodszych watah. Nie warcz. - Przykazał.

\- Przychodzę w pokoju... - Zapewnił głos powtórnie, ale wilk nie dał się ani przekonać, ani poskromić, skoczył do przodu, przewracając omegę.

\- Dean! - wrzasnął i otworzył oczy. Przetarł twarz. Zapalił nocną lampkę i zerknął na zegarek. Wydawało się, że dopiero co zasnął, a tu już powinien wstawać. Kilka godzin zleciało niepostrzeżenie... Wcale nie wypoczął, wręcz przeciwnie. Nadal jakby słyszał echo ataku, szarpaniny i rozdzieranego mięsa, jęk bólu i własny, paniczny okrzyk: Dean! Dean! Dean...

Oblizał wyschłe na wiór wargi i opróżnił jednym haustem szklankę stojącą obok na szafce.

\- Kurka! Co za dziwaczny sen! - Otrząsnął się, wsunął stopy w kapcie i pocierając powieki, ziewając i obijając się o ścianę zszedł na dół.

\- A co ty tu? - Dean najwyraźniej też się właśnie przebudził i szedł do łazienki. Spotkali się na dole schodów w holu.

\- Zrobię wam śniadanie... - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, nie mogąc przestać ziewać.

\- Wracaj do łóżka. - Dean zawrócił i popchnął go na górę. - Jazda, jeszcze pośpij.

\- Ale...

\- Sami sobie zrobimy! Jazda spać! - Polecił szorstko i klepnął go w tyłek. Cas pisnął, chociaż uderzenie było symboliczne i niebolesne.

\- Może jednak...? - Nie dokończył. Dean pokazał palcem kierunek i Cas skinął zgodnie. - Bawcie się dobrze w takim razie.

\- Ty też. - Dean odprowadził go wzrokiem i powlókł się do łazienki, bo pęcherz domagał się opróżnienia. - Rany! Co za sen... - mruknął do siebie, stojąc nad sedesem.

Obudził się gwałtownie z tak mocno zaciśniętymi szczękami, aż go bolała żuchwa. Zdawało mu się, że Cas wykrzyczał jego imię, co oczywiście było bzdurą, bo czemu miałby to robić? Pewnie to ten sen, koszmar. Pewnie się jeszcze dobrze nie rozbudził i wszystko pomieszał.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie obrazów, dźwięków, ale miał silne poczucie, że ktoś obcy jest w domu, coś mówi, czegoś chce od Casa. Ktoś, kto nie powinien tu być, kto nie powinien mu zawracać głowy, więc Dean najpierw go ostrzegł a potem... Potem... Najwyraźniej rzucił się na niego, skonstatował ze śmiechem. Jak wściekły pies.

Skąd takie głupie sny? Pewnie przez to, że objadł się wieczorem, w trakcie meczu i jeszcze później, gdy Cas podgrzał mu resztki z kolacji. Trzeba przyznać, że mały drań świetnie gotował i Dean w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni przybrał, stołując się tu regularnie i nie odmawiając zaproszeniom do stołu.

Jasna sprawa, że miał ochotę na sute i treściwe śniadanie, przygotowane przez Casa, ale kiedy go zobaczył takiego rozespanego i ledwie przytomnego, nie miał serca kazać mu jeszcze kręcić się po kuchni. Niech lepiej jeszcze pośpi. Wygląda na wykończonego. Październik dał mu się we znaki i dobrze, że minął.

Spuścił wodę, umył ręce i rozejrzał się za swoją maszynką do golenia. Do łazienek na piętrze nie zaglądał, chyba że podczas kąpieli dzieci. W tej przy głównej sypialni chyba nie był ani razu, ale w tej na dole, sąsiadującej z pralnią i garderobą, czuł się jak u siebie. Miał nawet własną półkę z przyborami, na wypadek noclegu. A zdarzało mu się całkiem często zostawać na noc. Na kanapie w salonie. Nie, żeby to miało coś znaczyć.

Może trochę.

Może więcej niż trochę, jak tak pomyśleć o tamtej sytuacji, gdy Cas go zaciągnął do tego pomieszczenia obok, z deską do prasowania i półkami z poskładanym praniem, żeby... Wiadomo.

Dean miał mieszane uczucia co do tego akurat wspomnienia. Bo było mu głupio i wstyd, że tak szybko wystrzelał cały magazynek zanim zdołał się dobrze złożyć do strzału i miał do siebie żal, że Cas nic z tego nie dostał dla siebie. Tak szybko się to potoczyło! I zanim zdążył zebrać się w garść Cas już zniknął.

Z drugiej strony trudno było przeoczyć, że  _chciał_ , że go tam  _zaciągnął_   i że tak rozkosznie się _wypiął_   i... No, cóż. Dean lubił sobie przypominać niecierpliwy dotyk omegi, pośpiech i żądzę i za każdym razem upewniał się, że co prawda Cas jeszcze nie jest gotów go przyjąć z powrotem, ale to kwestia czasu, bo najwyraźniej krew nie woda. Kilka razy już miał chęć wyjść z inicjatywą, przełamać te durne opory i sprawić, żeby ten głupek pofrunął do nieba, osłabł po serii zasłużonych i jakże długo wyczekiwanych orgazmów i kiedy by tak leżał, kompletnie rozbrojony, błogi i szczęśliwy, to i rozmowa o pogodzeniu byłaby  inna. Powstrzymywał się tylko dlatego, że znał go już dość dobrze i wyuczył się jak pies Pawłowa, metodą prób i błędów, że z omegą nie ma co chodzić na skróty, czy przełamywać ten niemądry upór siłą.

Da mu to wszystko, orgazmy i resztę, co tam omega lubił, w jego tempie. Niech tylko da sygnał, Dean już się drugi raz nie zagapi i nie pozwoli się zaskoczyć jak jakiś małolat.

Tak rozmyślając opłukał twarz, wtarł mleczko łagodzące i mrugnął do własnego odbicia z zadowoleniem. W stosunku do tego, co zastał latem, wobec tej obcości, a nawet wrogości, ich relacje znacznie się ociepliły. Owszem, wolałby żeby Cas rzucił się mu na szyję i wyszeptał: zostań. Wolałby. Tak by było znacznie prościej, ale nie tracił nadziei. Nigdy w siebie nie wątpił i nie zamierzał oddawać walkowerem niczego, co uważał za własne. Jeszcze jakby się pozbyć raz na zawsze tego (tfu!) Petera! Przeklęty zawalidroga. Dean obiecywał sobie, że go wrzuci w jaskinie i po kłopocie, ale gdyby Cas się kiedykolwiek dowiedział... 

Miękniesz!, pomyślał szyderczo. Trzęsiesz portkami, co sobie ten omega pomyśli! Wziął cię na smycz i tańczysz jak zagra! Taki z ciebie alfa? Gdzie się podziały twoje jaja?

Odłożył golarkę i kosmetyki na miejsce. Nie zabierał ich ze sobą. Niech tu leżą. Przyczółek zdobyty. W końcu, to jego rzeczy, nie Petera! Przetrwał Charliego to i z takim Peterem da radę. Nawet nie jest wilkiem. Phi! Żadna konkurencja! Szkoda się zastanawiać, Cas na pewno nie traktuje go poważnie.

\- Ale się wypachniłeś! - Misiek już kręcił się po kuchni i zmarszczył nos z obrzydzeniem na widok ojca. Właśnie rozbijał jajka na patelnię a na drugiej już skwierczały paski bekonu.

\- Ostatnie porządne golenie! - Przypomniał i żartobliwie pacnął go w kark. - Docenisz, jak zaczniesz.

Misiek spojrzał krzywo i pokazał palcem ślad po skaleczeniu na linii szczęki. Dean wybałuszył oczy z niedowierzaniem.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Od pół roku. - Młody alfa wzruszył ramionami z fałszywą obojętnością. - Wujek Sammy mnie nauczył.

Dean wiedział, że to jeszcze nie jest prawdziwy, pełny zarost, sztywna szczecinka pojawiająca się regularnie każdego dnia i pewnie Misiek jest w stanie na razie policzyć każdy włosek osobno, ale poczuł się nieswojo, że to nie on wprowadzał pierworodnego w pierwsze męskie rytuały.

\- Pół roku... - Westchnął i zmierzwił mu włosy. Misiek się żachnął, za duży na pieszczotę, ale Dean nie dał się zbyć, zagarnął go w ramiona i uściskał.

\- Ty mi dałeś pierwsze piwo. - Przypomniał jakby na pociechę.

\- Ci! Tatuś nie wie i lepiej niech tak zostanie, bo mi zmyje głowę. - Dean poklepał go i odsunął się, zanim obaj się kompletnie rozkleją. - Już i tak mam u niego bilans na minusie.

\- No, chyba nie tak całkiem. - Misiek wrócił do jajecznicy, zamieszał a Dean włączył ekspres. - Ostatnio jest całkiem wyluzowany. Zauważyłem.

\- Tak? - Zerknął z zainteresowaniem. - Mówił coś?

\- Nie musi. Widzę.

\- Uhm... To znaczy? - Dean nie chciał się zbyt nachalnie dopytywać. - Co konkretnie?

\- No... - Misiek bardzo sprawnie przerzucił porcje jajek na talerze, dla siebie i taty, załadował toster kolejnymi kromkami, jeszcze bekon, pikle i można zajadać! - Pozwala ci nocować i w ogóle. Już tak nie pachnie na twój widok.

\- Jak? - Dean wsadził pół tosta do ust, dopchnął potężnym kęsem boczku i zaczął przeżuwać rytmicznie. - Fo? Jak fachniał?

\- Jak skisłe buraki! - Misiek się roześmiał, bo tatuś najbardziej na świecie nie cierpiał buraków pod żadną postacią. I faktycznie na samym początku gdy tylko tata się pojawiał na podjeździe, tatuś zaczynał się denerwować i wściekać, chociaż udawał, że nie, że wcale mu tata nie przeszkadza i starał się być niesamowicie uprzejmy i opanowany. Ale nosa wilka się nie da oszukać.

\- A to już zaczęliście? Nie czekacie na nas? - Walt z Harrym weszli do kuchni, tupiąc i hałasując.

\- Kto rano wstaje... - Dean wymiatał jajecznicę potężnymi porcjami.

\- ...a kto zjada ostatki, ten piękny i gładki. - Walt zgarnął resztki z patelni, nie zostawiając nic Harry'emu.

\- A kto z Casem dobrze żyje, ten tyje! - Odciął się Harry, przynosząc ze spiżarni pudełko upieczonych poprzedniego dnia drożdżówek nadziewanych mięsnym farszem, z którego Cas słynął. - Ej! odczepcie się! Łapy precz! To moje! - Bronił pudełka jak smoczego skarbu, bo natychmiast się na niego rzucili, chciwie wyszarpując przysmak.

 


	220. DŁUGA STOPA

Cas zostawił Martusia i Grejpa pod opieką Bobby'ego, zapakował Jima, Joy i Claire do samochodu i zawiózł do szkoły. Postanowił w drodze powrotnej zrobić niewielkie zakupy u Meg i odwiedzić Amy. Nie zapomniał o pudle domowych słodyczy dla jej chłopców i Krissy. Amy miała wiele talentów, ale praca w przychodni i wizyty domowe zabierały jej zbyt wiele czasu, by jeszcze pichcić i pitrasić. Cas chętnie się odwzajemniał za jej opiekę i porady, nie tylko lekarskie, świeżymi wypiekami a nierzadko całymi zestawami obiadowymi, podrzucami często przez któregoś z chłopaków albo przez Deana.

Miasteczko pięknie się rozrastało. W zeszłym miesiącu kolejna nieruchomość została sprzedana a Gabe doglądał budowy domu, w którym mieli oboje z Jo zamieszkać już niebawem. Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jak to się wszystko ułożyło! Kto by pomyślał? 

Cas nie bardzo pamiętał pół roku do narodzin Marty'ego. To był jeden, długi koszmar, z którego nie mógł uciec. Mroczny wąwóz pełen majaków, zjaw zmarłych i rozdzierającego bólu. Gabe był obok wtedy i później, gdy rzeczywistość zaczęła się przebijać do świadomości. 

Pomagał w najzwyklejszych czynnościach. Jakby znów byli maluchami a Gabe, starszy brat, znów prowadzał go do łazienki, karmił, mył... Trzymał dłoń na jego plecach, gdy Cas skowyczał w poduszkę, gdy dusił się podczas napadów paniki. Zasypiał na brzegu łóżka, żeby być pod ręką podczas nocnych lęków. Nie dopuszczał, by Cas snuł się po domu w bezsenne noce. Wstawał do Martusia. Wkładał mu go w ramiona z butelką mleka, prosząc: daj mu jeść, jest głodny, Marty jest głodny, nakarm go!

Cierpliwie wyrywał z żałoby, angażując w najzwyklejsze, codzienne czynności. Chyba nawet we wczesnym dzieciństwie nie byli ze sobą tak blisko. A później? Ich drogi się rozeszły, Gabe przestawał ze starszymi, zdobywał przywileje i umacniał swoją pozycję w sztywno shierarchizowanym klanie. Już kiedy Cas był z Deanem ich relacje układały się różnie. Przez kilka lat nie miał o Gabie żadnych wieści, później zjawiał się sporadycznie i zwykle rozpętywał afery i kłótnie, wytykając Deanowi wszelkie możliwe kłamstwa i grzechy. Cas był zmęczony, kilkakrotnie odmówił spotkań, prosząc Deana by w jego imieniu odprawił Gabe'a. Och! Alfa go nie znosił jak zarazy i jeśli kogoś miałby chęć utopić w łyżce wody, to właśnie znienawidzonego szwagra, ale poza paroma siniakami i wybitym zębem podczas tamtej pamiętnej awantury z aktami urodzenia, nie zrobił mu krzywdy.

To twój brat, powiedział kiedyś rozwścieczony do białości i Cas długo się nad tym zastanawiał. Bo Dean także miał brata. Oddałby za niego życie, z wzajemnością. Rozumiał ten rodzaj więzi. Nie przyjął Gabe'a do watahy, wygnał go i zagroził, że pożałuje jeśli wróci, ale dał mu złoto na drogę i nie wrzucił do jaskiń, chociaż z innymi nie miał skrupułów. 

Z Phehiljahem na przykład. 

Cas aż się wstrząsnął na wspomnienie tego kuzyna. Teraz, gdy był starszy i więcej rozumiał, był pewien, że to, co wówczas było dla niego największym koszmarem, w istocie uchroniło go od gorszego losu. Miał żal do swojej starej rodziny, że tak go traktowali, że pozwolili go gwałcić i bić, że gdyby nad rzeką nie uciekł do Deana, gdyby Dean go nie przyjął z powrotem, sprzedaliby go komukolwiek, pierwszym lepszym mętom i skończyłby jak Flora, albo Tony. A ci kuzyni, którzy zachowywali się jak bestie w jaskiniach? Znał ich! Byli z jednej watahy! Z jednego klanu! Nie mieli wspólnych rodziców i nie spędzali wiele czasu razem, nie przyjaźnili się, ale przecież coś ich jednak łączyło! 

W nowej rodzinie takie rzeczy były nie do pomyślenia.

Po pierwsze: szczeniaczki były wspólnym największym dobrem watahy. Nie tylko dzieci alfy, ale wszystkie. I nie tylko małe alfy, jak Misiek. Kiedy cała rodzina zjeżdżała na ranczo, gromada wrzeszczących malców biegała dookoła i żadne nie stało z boku, nie odtrącano żadnej omegi, żadnego słabszego szczeniaczka nie pomijano przy posiłkach, nikomu nie skąpiono uścisków, pochwał, buziaków czy prezentów.

Po drugie: ani Dean, ani Bobby nie wtrącali się w życie osobiste członków watahy. Seks, używki, rozrywki, hobby, nauka a nawet lepsze jedzenie czy odzież to nie były reglamentowane ściśle dobra, na które trzeba było zasłużyć i które starszyzna rozdzielała jak się jej podobało. Każdy dysponował własnym majątkiem i stałą pensją wydzielaną z dochodów watahy, samemu mając określony wkład we wspólne gospodarstwo. Część chłopaków założyła rodziny i mieszkała poza ranczem, ale nawet prowadząc własne biura czy gabinety (Amy lekarski, Sam kancelarię, Garth był dentystą, Alfie pracował w jakiejś agencji rządowej, Cas nie pamiętał w jakiej) przede wszystkim dbali o watahę. 

Bo chcieli. Nikt nie czuł się zmuszany. Nie czuł, że oddaje watasze zbyt wiele. Dean mawiał, że jak komuś nie odpowiada, to może odejść, ale nikt nie odchodził, a jeszcze przyprowadzał - żony i mężów. Rodziły się szczeniaczki i Frank śmiał się, że mafia Winchesterów opanowała miasteczko. Za kilkanaście lat trzeba będzie zmienić nazwę, narzekał żartobliwie. 

Ze starej rodziny przy pierwszej sposobności uciekł Gabe i kilka osób pod przywództwem Anny. Nie szukali się nawzajem, rozeszli się jak zetlała tkanina, uciekając od siebie, od wspomnień, od nieszczęśliwego dzieciństwa i pełnej rozczarowań młodości.

Czy to było przyczyną zachowania Gabe'a? Coś go gryzło i Cas chciał pomóc, jeśli tylko potrafił. Miał przeczucie, że Gabe się bał, może... Że powtórzy błędy Uriela? Że nie będzie dobrym tatą dla własnych szczeniaczków? Może nie wiedział jak być tatą? Przecież nikt go tego nie nauczył.

Cas był w nieco szczęśliwszej sytuacji, bo odkąd podrósł pomagał ciotkom przy maluchach i babcia przekazała mu trochę wiedzy. Potrafił ukołysać niemowlę do snu, znał kilka starych kołysanek, potrafił przewijać i myć malców, karmić, wiedział co to kolki, ząbkowanie i trzydniowa gorączka. I chociaż Miś był niespodzianką, która początkowo wywołała panikę, to kilka miesięcy noszenia go i oswajania się z myślą, że to jego maleństwo (jego własne!, jeju!), rozbudziło w nim nowe uczucia, nieznaną wcześniej siłę i odwagę i jakiś rodzaj wiedzy, nie wiadomo skąd, co robić, jak się zachowywac, jak się opiekować maleństwem. 

Ellen i Amy wyjaśniły, że to instynkt. Nie dodawały, że macierzyński, bo Cas nie chciał być nazywany mamusią. Czuł się chłopcem; nie jego wina, że Pierwszy Wilk odrobinkę przesadził z prezentami i wsadził mu do brzucha części z innego kompletu (Frank sobie z tego żartował, za co nieraz oberwał od Jody, a Dean ~~uwielbiał~~ nie narzekał na ten extra dodatek), niemniej noszenie szczeniaczków przez kilka miesięcy dawało pewną przewagę. Zresztą, nawet Dean, który przecież wychowywał Sammy'ego przez kilka lat po śmierci ich rodziców, i poza tym strasznie chciał być tatą (jak Gabe), też się bał. 

Ja też się bałem, przyznał Cas, rozmyślając. Przeraziłem się! Nie wiem, czy bym sobie poradził, gdyby nie Ellen, Jody i Amy! Sprowadzenie szczeniaczka na świat to duża sprawa. Duża odpowiedzialność. To może przytłoczyć, ale nie trzeba się martwić na zapas. Porozmawiam z nim. On i Jo mają przecież  watahę do pomocy! Dobrą watahę. Szczeniaczek będzie mieć wspaniałych rodziców i wielką, kochającą rodzinę.

 

* * *

  

\- Amy, ja na chwilkę! Przyniosłem ciastka! - wykrzyknął w progu przychodni i natychmiast się cofnął z przestrachem. Pachniało krwią! Świeżą, z ran! - Amy? AMY!

\- Nie krzycz. Jestem w zabiegowym! - odkrzyknęła. - Sprzątam. 

\- Co się stało?! - Rzucił koszyk na podłogę, nie bacząc na wysypujące się ciastka i wbiegł do pomieszczenia, gotów warczeć groźnie i szczerzyć kły w obronie przyjaciółki.

\- Uspokój się. Nic się nie stało. - Amy spojrzała przez ramię na jego pobladłą twarz i kazała mu usiąść na pobliskim taborecie. - Nie panikuj. Oddychaj, nie zemdlej mi tu.

Cas usiadł posłusznie, wytrącony z równowagi, czując skutki nagłego wyrzutu adrenaliny do krwi. Oparł dłonie na kolanach, pochylił głowę i próbował spowolnić oddech. 

\- Pan Długa Stopa miał nieprzyjemną przygodę z szopem. - Amy wrzuciła mokre ręczniki do specjalnego pojemnika na odpady biologiczne. - Trzeba przypomnieć mieszkańcom, żeby zamykali śmietniki, bo żywność przyciąga zwierzęta z lasu. Jakiś stołował się pewnie na zapleczu kuchni w Roadhousie... - Umyła ręce i usiadła przy biurku. - Dużo krwi, ale wszystko pozszywałam i do wesela się zagoi. - Pocieszyła. 

Starszy pan półleżał na specjalnie profilowanym krześle, pod lampą i wielkim szkłem powiększającym, dzięki któremu łatwiej było  oczyszczać i opatrywać rany. Podpięta kroplówka miała wzmocnić po utracie krwi i dostarczyć antybiotyk i lek antywirusowy, standardowo podawany w podobnych przypadkach. 

Cas pozbierał się na tyle, żeby wstać i podejść, przywitać się i nieco zaspokoić ciekawość. Co się właściwie stało? 

Długa Stopa miał obandażowany bark, przedramię a na policzku szramę, jak po zadrapaniu pazurem lub kłem. Szopy mogą ugryźć, ale to musiał być wyjątkowo wyrośnięty i agresywny osobnik. Z bardzo wielką szczeką... Cas wymienił spojrzenie z Amy i oboje porozumieli się bez słów. 

\- Co za niezwykłe spotkanie. - Długa Stopa skinął słabo, ale chwycił dłoń omegi nadzwyczaj silnie zdrową ręką. - Znów.

\- Znów... - Cas drgnął, aby oswobodzić się z uścisku.

\- Gitche Manitou skrzyżował nasze ścieżki. Wielki Wilk. - Oczy szamana błyszczały, gdy wpatrywał się intensywnie w omegę. - Nasi przodkowie żyli w przyjaźni. I ja oferuję przyjaźń.

\- Tak? - Cas nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Sytuacja była dziwna i niezręczna. Nie bał się, ale wolał już wyjść. Dean nie lubił, gdy obcy go dotykali. Wilki czy ludzie. Gdyby teraz był w pobliżu, na pewno by wepchnął Casa za siebie, osłonił przed takim spoufalaniem. 

\- Podwójna Dusza nie ma powodów do obaw. Gitche Manitou czuwa. - Szaman puścił omegę i dotknął wisiorka z piórkiem i głową wilka. - Kto by chciał zadzierać z Gitche Manitou? - Uśmiechnął się i stęknął boleśnie, bo najwyraźniej jedna z ran zabolała. - Albo z jego wilkiem?

Amy zatrzymała dłoń nad receptą. 

\- Miałem dziś sen. - Długa Stopa nadal półleżał spokojnie. Kroplówka z lekiem sączyła się do żyły. Zza okna dobiegał śpiew Johna Denvera i śmiech kierowców z parkingu przy Roadhousie. Zbierali się po sutym śniadaniu do tartaku. Z otwieranych szoferek płynęły radiowe dwięki i ktoś przyłączył się do refrenu: hey, it's good to be back home again... - Włóczyłem się, gdzie nie powinienem, nieproszony. Sny czasem pozwalają nam zwiedzać miejsca niedostępne na jawie, ale lepiej mieć przewodnika, by uniknąć przykrości...

Cas chciał zerknąć na Amy, ale nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od ciemnych oczu szamana. 

\- Też miałem dziś dziwny sen. - Przechylił głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Gitche Manitou ochronił nas obu. - Szaman się roześmiał i jęknął, łapiąc się za policzek. Potem wskazał palcem na bandaże. - Mogło być gorzej. Moja wina. Nie zadziera się ze strażnikami, nawet we śnie. 

\- Z jakimi strażnikami? To nie szop pana pogryzł? - Wtrąciła rzeczowo Amy, stając obok Casa. - Szop, czy wilk? - spytała surowo, dając znać, że wie o kłamstwie. 

Cas też chciałby wiedzieć. Bo czy to znaczyło, że sen nie był snem? I że Dean...? 

\- Przyjechałem prosić o pomoc. - Długa Stopa usiadł, spuścił stopy na podłogę i popatrzył na nich z grymasem zmęczenia i bólu, niekoniecznie mającego źródło w fizycznych ranach. - Popełniłem błąd, przepraszam, ale musiałem się upewnić.

\- Nie rozumiem o czym pan mówi, ale nie podoba mi się... - Zaczęła Amy, wyciągając telefon. Cas położył dłoń na aparacie, wstrzymując ją i uspokajając.

\- Przyszedłeś do naszego domu. - Nie zapytał, stwierdził. - Dean cię ugryzł. 

\- Dean cię ugryzł? - Amy znów zaczęła wybierać numer i Cas znów ją powstrzymał. - Co robisz? Musimy powiadomić alfę!

\- Musiałem się upewnić... Rozejrzeć. - Długa Stopa spuścił wzrok zawstydzony. - Ale jak już mówiłem twojemu synowi, jestem raczej kiepskim szamanem. 

\- Myślałem, że to sen. - Cas przyciągnął sobie taboret i usiadł, intensywnie myśląc. - Tylko sen. Więc jak to możliwe, że masz... 

\- ...ślady? - Długa Stopa pokiwał głową. - Są sny, które są drzwiami do innych miejsc, innych czasów... 

\- Włamałeś się na ranczo we śnie? - Wtrąciła Amy gniewnie. - Po co? W jakim celu? Co to za gadanie o przyjaźni, jak się komuś włamuje do domu, co? 

\- Słusznie. - Szaman potulnie przyjął reprymendę. - Zdawało mi się, że to nikomu nie zaszkodzi, odrobinkę się rozejrzę, dosłownie rzucę okiem i tylko sprawdzę, czy znalazłem to, czego szukam. Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś mnie zauważy i nie spodziewałem się, że... To było niemądre z mojej strony. - Przyznał z pokorą. - Mogłem się domyślić, że taka Podwójna Dusza ma strażnika. Gitche Manitou chroni. - Powtórzył z respektem i dodał coś w swoim języku.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym on mówi! - Poskarżyła się Amy z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem, oczekując że Cas skończy te głupstwa i pozwoli jej zawiadomić kogo trzeba. - Co za Podwójna Dusza? Jaki znów strażnik?

Coś niecoś jej świtało, że Gitche Manitou to Wielki Duch, odpowiednik Boga lub Pierwszego Wilka. Największa z sił, spośród licznych pomniejszych bóstw i demonów. 

\- Długa Stopa uważa, że ja jestem Podwójną Duszą. - Wyjaśnił Cas spokojnie. - A Dean najwyraźniej jest moim strażnikiem. - Przewrócił oczami z iskrą rozbawienia. 

\- Dean by ci odgryzł ramię, gdyby cię spotkał, szwendającego się nocą po domu. - Amy spuentowała kwaśno, porzucając pozory grzeczności wobec tego najwyraźniej włamywacza, stalkera i mitomana. Czemu Cas w ogóle z nim gada?! Trzeba jak najprędzej zawiadomić alfę i chłopaków!

\- Pewnie by to zrobił. - Przyznał Długa Stopa. - Na szczęście Podwójna Dusza się obudził i przerwał. 

\- Ja przerwałem? - Zdziwił się Cas.

\- Dlatego właśnie ciebie szukałem. - Szaman podniósł wzrok z nadzieją. - Muszę wyruszyć w krainę duchów, ale jestem za słaby. Potrzebuję pomocy. Pytałem przodków,  pytałem innych szamanów... 

\- I powiedzieli, że ja pomogę? Ja się na tym nie znam! - Cas rozłożył ramiona. - Nie mam pojęcia o krainie duchów. Nie jestem szamanem, nie umiem czarować i w ogóle... Jestem nikim. Jestem omegą. - Wyznał szczerze, licząc że to rozwieje wszelkie wątpliwości i zupełnie nieuzasadnione nadzieje przybysza. - To nie tak, że nie chcę pomóc. Nie potrafię. Coś ci się pomyliło. - Zakończył ze współczuciem. 

\- Moja żona dwa lata temu miała wypadek. - Długa Stopa wyciągnął zdjęcie z kieszeni i podał omedze. - Od tamtej pory jest w śpiączce. Muszę iść do krainy duchów i znaleźć ją. - Oczy mu się zaszkliły i zapachniał mieszanką tęsknoty, żalu i determinacji. Cas przyjrzał się zdjęciu i podał je Amy. - Potrafię wejść w czyjeś sny, ale wyprawa do krainy duchów to nie byle co. To znacznie poważniejsza sprawa. Dzisiejsi szamani niewiele o tym wiedzą. Nie to co nasi przodkowie. - Spojrzał ponad ich głowami gdzieś w dal. - Kiedyś szamani władali mocami, ale ta wiedza przepadła... Zostały resztki, okruchy... - Wziął zdjęcie i pieszczotliwie przesunął po nim kciukiem. - Nie poważyłbym się na to, gdybym nie musiał. 

\- Ale czemu ja? - Cas szepnął ze współczuciem i poklepał mężczyznę po ręku. - Jak _ja_ mogę pomóc? Wiem o tych sprawach jeszcze mniej niż ty.

\- Stara kobieta z Lakotów, której dziadek był jednym z ostatnich wielkich szamanów, powiedziała mi, że to się może udać, jeśli nie pójdę sam. Ale nie może mi towarzyszyć ani kobieta ani mężczyzna, ani człowiek, ani zwierzę... - Podniósł brwi. - Długo się głowiłem nad tą zagadką. Pytałem przodków, modliłem się do Gitche Manitou, aby mnie natchnął mądrością, bym zdołał to rozwikłać. Szukam cię od miesięcy! Miałem chwile załamania, zwątpienia! Ale cię znalazłem! Jesteś i człowiekiem i wilkiem! Jesteś Podwójną Duszą! I obcujesz z duchami! 

\- Nie obcuję z duchami... - Cas zaprotestował, czerwieniąc się.

\- Wyrusz ze mną! Pomóż mi ją znaleźć! Pomóż mi! Tylko ty możesz! Tylko z tobą zdołam wrócić... - Szaman błagał, porzucając maskę spokoju i cierpliwości. - Każdy dzień oddala ją ode mnie i od życia. Jest już dwa lata po tamtej stronie... Boję się o nią. Boję się, że nie zdołam jej odszukać, że sam się zgubię i nie zdołam wrócić... 

\- Jeśli to takie niebezpieczne dla szamana, to jest też niebezpieczne dla niego! - Amy przerwała ostro. - Cas ma dzieci! Rodzinę! Nie może ryzykować!

Długa Stopa umilkł, patrząc przez łzy. Przełknął z trudem.

\- Gitche Manitou... 

\- Współczuję żony. To ogromna tragedia. Jestem lekarzem i naprawdę to rozumiem. Ale Cas nie pomoże. Nie może ryzykować. Ma dzieci. - Powtórzyła twardo, nie dopuszczając dalszej dyskusji. - Dzwonię do Deana. 

Cas objął mężczyznę i wymruczał coś kojącego, myśląc przy tym o biednej kobiecie w śpiączce, której dusza błąka się gdzieś i nie umie trafić do domu; zawieszona między życiem a śmiercią. Jak musi być zagubiona i wystraszona... Nic dziwnego, że Długa Stopa jest tak zdesperowany! Przecież ją kocha. Zrobi wszystko, żeby ją odzyskać. Żeby ją ocalić.

Jeśli mu nie pomogę, to wyruszy sam, pomyślał. I kto wie, co się wydarzy. 

Kto wie?

 

 


	221. ALFY RZĄDZĄ, OMEGI ROBIĄ CO CHCĄ

\- Oszalałeś?! - Amy wysyczała, gdy tylko zdołała wyciągnąć Casa z zabiegowego i wepchnąć do małej kuchenki i pokoju socjalnego w jednym. - To jakiś wariat! Czemu w ogóle z nim gadasz? Tylko podtrzymujesz te jego... - Zamachała ręką, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Nadzieje?

\- Urojenia! - Obejrzała się na zamknięte drzwi, jakby Długa Stopa czaił się za nimi z tasakiem. - Rozumiem, że się wzruszyłeś. Facet stracił żonę, przechodzi trudne chwile... O ile to w ogóle prawda - mruknęła powątpiewająco. - Ale te sny? Ugryzienie? - Podniosła brwi. - Podwójna Dusza? Okay, ja wiem... - Uprzedziła tłumaczenia Casa. - W wilkołactwo też kiedyś nie wierzyłam. Myślałam, że to _Frank_ jest stuknięty. - Przyznała. - Serio, obstawiałam, że mu się w tym Wietnamie klepki poprzestawiały. Ale to co innego!

Cas oparł się o szafkę i patrzył na nią z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Uważasz, że jestem wrogo nastawiona?

Przechylił głowę, jak to zwykle robił, kiedy się czemuś przyglądał z zaciekawieniem, albo nasłuchiwał.

\- Nie jestem uprzedzona, po prostu uważam, że nie powinieneś się w to pakować!

\- Na razie w nic się nie pakuję. - Pogłaskał ją uspakajająco po ramieniu.

\- Dean mnie zabije. - Westchnęła, przecierając twarz. - Wiesz o tym? Jak się dowie, że cię nie powstrzymałam i coś ci się stanie...

\- A co miałoby mi się stać? - Przytulił ją i poklepał po plecach.

\- Widziałeś! Te rany to nie żarty! - szepnęła, oddając uścisk.

\- Czyli jednak mu wierzysz? - Odsunął się na tyle, żeby popatrzeć jej w oczy, pociemniałe z niepokoju.

\- Nie wiem... - Pokręciła głową. - Nie wiem, ale mi się to nie podoba! Nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało. Mało masz spraw na głowie? Musisz zawsze się w coś wpakować? - Zagderała szorstko. W jej tonie pobrzmiewała rezygnacja, jakby już pogodziła się z tym, że Cas zrobi co uważa i wiedziała, że nie ma co się kłócić, ale przynajmniej chciała podkreślić swój sprzeciw. - W jednym Dean ma rację! Na tyłku nie posiedzisz spokojnie! Ciągle szukasz przygód. A masz dzieci! Schronisko... Cas, błagam cię, bądź ostrożny!

\- Będę bardzo ostrożny. - Obiecał uroczyście. - I jeszcze na nic się nie zgodziłem.

\- Akurat. - Prychnęła i oboje się uśmiechnęli do siebie łobuzersko. - Chcę przy tym być!

\- Będziesz. - Zgodził się natychmiast. - Jeśli się zdecydujemy. Ale najpierw porozmawiamy z tym szamanem. Okay?

 

* * *

 

\- Więc jak to będzie wyglądać? - Cas siedział na taborecie, Amy na krześle a szaman na leżance. Pili kawę z mlekiem, mocno posłodzoną i zajadali ciastka, którym udało się nie wypaść z koszyka i potoczyć po podłodze.

Cas ściągnął sweter i Uggsy, które nabył w dziale damskim, bo spodobał mu się miętowo-błękitny kolor. Czemu nie produkowali takich dla mężczyzn? Nie rozumiał, ale nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Znalazł swój rozmiar i nie przejmował się docinkami Gabe'a i Miśka. Najważniejsze, że były ciepłe i wygodne. I śliczne. 

\- I co miałbym robić? Konkretnie? - Otrzepał dłonie z okruszków i zerknął na zegar ścienny. Niedługo powinien wracać do domu, do maluchów. Bobby potrafił się nimi wspaniale zaopiekować, ale Cas dobrze znał ich obu. Marty nie znosił zbyt długich rozstań, marudził i panikował nie mając tatusia w zasięgu ręki. Grejp już tak nie tęsknił, ale w zamian okropnie psocił i dokazywał. Przy nich dwóch trzeba było mieć oczy naokoło głowy. Poza tym niedługo trzeba podać lunch i zacząć szykować obiad. I nastawić pranie. I zmywanie. I ogarnąć łazienki. Cas westchnął. Nie cierpiał sprzątania łazienek.

Wolał gapić się na szamana, który wyciągnął z kieszeni wyszywany woreczek pełen drobnych przedmiotów. Dotknął nim czoła i piersi, zanim zaczął mówić z namysłem i powoli.

\- Tego dokładnie sam nie wiem. Nie ma nikogo, kogo mógłbym zapytać. Właśnie na tym polega cała trudność. Idziemy w nieznane i nie wiemy, czego się spodziewać. To co powtarzają inni szamani to historie zasłyszane z drugiej, trzeciej ręki. Oczywiście są jakieś legendy... - Poruszył się z rezerwą, nie chcąc wprost przyznać, że nie daje im wiary. - Podróże do krainy duchów nie są łatwe. Jeśli by były, ciągle byśmy tam przesiadywali. Wiecie... Nie mam ucznia. Następcy. Nie mam komu pozostawić tej nędznej resztki wiedzy, którą sam posiadam - rzekł z żalem. - Młodzi wolą pracować w kasynach, na polach golfowych, handlować samochodami i prowadzić sklepiki z pamiątkami. Wielcy szamani wymarli a tacy jak ja nie mają czym przyciągnąć młodych. Nie umiemy już sprowadzać deszczu, nie trzeba już wypraszać plonów, chorzy wolą iść do lekarza niż do mnie, bo co mam do zaoferowania? - spytał z rezygnacją. - Zioła i medytacje. Nie mają na to czasu. Chcą wieczorem połknąć pigułkę a rano poczuć się lepiej. - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Amy. - Nawet ja przyszedłem po pomoc. 

Skinął i przez chwilę milczał, a oni go nie poganiali. 

\- Nie umiem nawet pomóc mojej ukochanej. Chodzę w snach i umiem słuchać, widzę rzeczy, na które inni są ślepi, ale to nie są żadne super moce. 

\- Tak się tam dostaniemy? We śnie? - Cas próbował sobie przypomnieć, co widział w nocy, ale miał mgliste wrażenie, że _nic_ nie widział. Pamiętał, że obok stał Dean, w swej groźnej, wilczej postaci i że rzucił się na kogoś z zębami. Potem się obudził. Zupełnie zbagatelizował ten sen, chociaż jak tak pomyśleć... skoro Dean zdołał naprawdę zranić Długą Stopę... Aż mu się zakręciło w głowie od natłoku pytań. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Czy Dluga Stopa naprawdę był w ich domu? Skąd się tam wziął Dean? Czy Dean odwiedza jego sny?! Czy Cas odwiedzał sby Deana?, kiedy czasem... Kiedyś... Może raz czy dwa... 

Zaczerwienił się i zapiekły go uszy. Pewne sny były dosyć krępujące i wolałby, żeby kompletnie nic nie znaczyły. I żeby nie zostawiały śladów. 

Chociaż tamte wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej niż te na Długiej Stopie... Tamte były całkowicie inne. 

Cas odchrząknął i zorientował się, że przestał uważać na to, co mówi szaman i tak przy tym miętosił papierową serwetkę, że zwilgotniała od potu w jego dłoniach i zbiła w ciasny zwitek o nieregularnym kształcie, nie do rozprostowania.

\- Są różne ceremonie. - Szaman popijał kawę małymi łyczkami. - Nie ma jednej, ustalonej i niezawodnej procedury. Dużo się o tym mówi, na pewno zetknęliście się z takimi pojęciami w literaturze, w filmach, w jakichś artykułach o kulturze rdzennych mieszkańców Ameryki... Ale prawda jest przygnębiająca: większość to ledwie okruchy, uzupełnione o fantazje i domysły, poetyczne metafory... Brzmią intrygująco, ale są niezbyt pomocne, gdy szukasz konkretnych wskazówek. Wielcy szamani trzymali swoje tajemnice w ukryciu, wytyczali własne ścieżki, otwierali własne bramy i nie zdradzali ich nikomu. Częściowo, aby wiedza nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce... - Potoczył wzrokiem po gabinecie. - Mówi się, że widząc rzezie swoich plemion, nie tracili czasu na odwracanie nieuniknionego. Ostatnie miesiące i dni życia poświęcali na zamykanie przejść, na zakładanie pieczęci, aby uniemożliwić najeźdźcom podbój kolejnych światów... Albo wypuszczenie... - Zająknął się.

\- Potworów? - Amy nie bawiła się w podchody. - Co tam czyha? Po drugiej stronie? Duchy? Diabły?

\- Demony? Możliwe. Duchy? Tak. - Przytaknął. 

\- Nie rzucisz Casa na pożarcie! - Odstawiła kubek z hukiem na blat. - Co to, to nie! Jeśli ciągniesz go na przynętę...! - Aż się zagotowała i zerwała wojowniczo, chcąc natychmiast wyrzucić przybysza i zaryglować za nim drzwi.

\- Amy... - Cas chwycił ją za rękaw i pociągnął, żeby usiadła. - Daj powiedzieć. 

\- Nie mam zamiaru rzucać nikogo na pożarcie. Cas... Khm, khm... To jest... Pan Winchester... Podwójna Dusza...

\- Może być Cas. - Uśmiechnął się ośmielająco. - Wszyscy tak do mnie mówią. Pan Winchester to mój mą... Mój... - Stropił się nim wybrnął. - To Dean. A ja jestem po prostu Cas.

\- ...Więc... _Po_ _prostu_   _Cas_  - Długa Stopa odpowiedział uśmiechem - jest mi potrzebny, żeby wrócić. Z moją Rose. Bez niego nie zdołam jej stamtąd zabrać. Biali mają taką opowieść o wędrowcu, który przemierzał labirynt z nicią w dłoni.

\- Tezeusz - mruknęła Amy.

\- Czytałem trochę o nim. - Przyznał Długa Stopa. - Był wojownikiem i magiem.

\- Raczej awanturnikiem... - Skorygowała kwaśno. - Z nadmierną skłonnością do krótkotrwałych romansów. Nie bierzmy z niego przykładu. 

\- Pomijając krótkotrwałe romanse właśnie zamierzam wziąć z niego przykład. Zamierzam zabrać kłębek nici, który wskaże mi drogę powrotną. - Wskazał palcem Casa. - I obiecuję strzec go jak źrenicy oka. Po dzisiejszej nocy wiem, że jeśli coś mu się stanie _tam_ , mnie coś stanie się  _tutaj_. - Zachował kamienną twarz, ale w oczach zabłysło rozbawienie. - Pani doktor nie miałaby z czego mnie poskładać. Ten wilk, Dean Winchester, nie bawi się w ceregiele, jeśli chodzi o to, co najważniejsze.

Omega najpierw się zmarszczył, potem się zaczerwienił, spuścił wzrok i przygryzł wargę.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, jak Cas miałby ci pomóc? - Amy z uporem drążyła temat. - Jaki jest plan?

\- Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli improwizować. Ruszamy w nieznane. Najpierw muszę znaleźć miejsce przejścia.

\- Och! Jak Badger-Two Medicine? - wykrzyknął Cas. - Święta góra młodszych watah!

\- Niekoniecznie. Wspinanie się na Badger-Two Medicine w taką pogodę mogłoby nas przenieść w krainę duchów permanentnie, a to nie o to nam chodzi. - Długa Stopa zażartował, nieco się rozluźniwszy, bo ani Cas nie odmówił udziału ani Amy już tak ostro nie protestowała. - Miejsce przejścia ma nam pomóc wprowadzić się w specjalny stan, w którym nasze duchy odłączą się od ciał. Niektóre plemiona wykorzystują do tego tipi, namiot w którym spożywa się zioła, śpiewa stare pieśni, oczyszcza umysł i przygotowuje się na podróż, póki nie otworzy się droga.

\- Jakie zioła? - Amy spytała czujnie. - Cas nie będzie nic spożywał! Ma poważną alergię na gluten! Poza tym anemię. I nie chcę, żeby się odurzał.

\- Martwi się o mnie. - Wyjaśnił Cas Długiej Stopie. - Jest dla mnie jak starsza siostra.

\- Martwię. To źle? - Amy się troszkę naburmuszyła. - I co to znaczy: starsza? Parę lat zaledwie...

\- Kocham cię. Wcale nie wyglądasz na starszą. Gdybyś wyglądała, to bym nie musiał wyjaśniać, co nie? - Znów ją pogłaskał a Długa Stopa przyglądał im się, najwyraźniej zadowolony. 

\- Co? - Cas podniósł brwi. 

\- Dobry znak. 

\- Jaki znak?

\- Masz do kogo wracać. Od razu to zobaczyłem. - Pochylił się konfidencjonalnie. - Dużo miłości wokół ciebie. Dużo miłości. 

Cas się zawstydził i uradował jednocześnie. 

 

* * *

 

Cas był wdzięczny Amy, że nie narobiła paniki i nie zadzwoniła do Bobby'ego, żeby mu zabronił spotkać się ponownie z Długą Stopą. Albo do Deana, który by zaczął się złościć i krzyczeć i zupełnie niepotrzebnie wprowadzać zamieszanie. Po dokładnym przemyśleniu uznał, że od siedzenia w namiocie, melorecytacji i palenia fajki (jak sobie wyobrażał) naprawdę nie stanie się żadna krzywda. A może Długa Stopa znajdzie odrobinę pociechy i uspokojenia w tym, że próbował pomóc swojej kochanej Rose? Cas potrafił sobie wyobrazić ten żal i tęsknotę za ukochaną osobą.

Trzeba pomóc, postanowił i po przemyśleniu sprawy przez dwa kolejne dni tylko się umocnił w tym przekonaniu.

Amy co prawda nie pisnęła słówka alfom, ale wygadała się Sammy'emu (o co nie można było mieć żadnej pretensji), który z kolei zlecił Ashowi sprawdzenie, czy historia Długiej Stopy jest wiarygodna. Ash pogrzebał w dokumentacji szpitala, powęszył tu i ówdzie (jak to on: bez wychodzenia z domu, nie ruszając się zza swojego laptopa) i potwierdził, że owszem, fakty się zgadzają a nawet więcej: wygląda na to, że Długa Stopa Clearwater jest szanowanym członkiem swojej społeczności, nie łamał prawa, nie posiada wstydliwych sekretów takich jak hazard, pijaństwo czy kochanki, zaledwie kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich lat wchodził na strony porno, ale te najnudniejsze i najbardziej zwyczajne - gustując w ciemnowłosych, krągłych kobietach. _Mamuśkach_ , jak to ujął Ash i mrugnął przy tym wesoło.

\- Żadnych fetyszy ani dewiacji! - Uzupełnił swój raport. - Normalny facet.

\- Porno? - Cas powtórzył z cieniem rozczarowania, ale cała trójka zapewniła go, że o wiele bardziej podejrzane byłoby, gdyby _niczego_ nie znaleźli.

\- Zdrowy i jeszcze w sile wieku - powiedział Sam. - Nie ma nikogo na boku, żona leży w śpiączce... Raz na jakiś czas musiał...

\- Sammy! - Amy podniosła głos ostrzegawczo.

\- Dla zdrowia! - Nie dał się uciszyć. - Ej! Gdyby był jakimś świrem, to by dokładnie zacierał ślady za sobą, co nie? Tacy są najgorsi. Ci najbardziej świętoszkowaci. Wydają się porządni a w sekrecie zbierają zdjęcia dzieci, zwierząt...

\- SAM! - krzyknęła Amy i mąż na moment się uciszył.

\- Możemy już nie rozmawiać o jego życiu intymnym? - Cas czuł, że płoną mu uszy i jeszcze bardziej się stropił, gdy Ash i Sam wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. - Co? I tak już naruszyliśmy jego prywatność! Nie podoba mi się to całe grzebanie w jego życiu! Traktujecie go jak przestępcę a on tylko chce coś zrobić dla swojej żony! 

\- Cas ma rację. Sprawdziliśmy i nie ma co wałkować. - Amy skarciła obu jak niesfornych chłopców i podniosła palec. - Sammy, jak piśniesz do Deana pół słóweczka...

Zaległo między nimi milczenie, bo to był ciężki warunek i dramatyczne rozdarcie między lojalnością wobec żony a lojalnością wobec brata.

\- Proszę cię, Sammy! - Cas złożył dłonie zupełnie jak to robiły kilkuletnie szczeniaczki, chcące coś wybłagać od rodziców albo od licznego zastępu cioć i wujków. - Proszę, nie mów mu!...

\- Nie pisnę. - Ustąpił, bardziej obawiając się zadrzeć z Amy niż z Deanem. - Ale jeśli coś ci się stanie...

\- Nikomu nic się nie stanie! - Cas przerwał stanowczo. - Nic! Posiedzimy sobie wieczorem, napijemy się herbatki ziołowej...

\- Ty nic nie będziesz pił. - Amy zaprotestowała tak ostro, że wszyscy trzej położyli uszy po sobie. - Ani jadł! Zabraniam! Nie będę ci potem robić płukania żołądka! Ani odtrucia. Żadnych podejrzanych narkotyków i trucizn!

\- Kochanie, peyotl od wieków jest psychoaktywną rośliną spożywaną w celach sakralnych... - Sammy odważył się podnieść tę znaną kwestię. Swoim najłagodniejszym tonem, który wskazywał, że absolutnie nie chce się sprzeczać, niemniej jako prawnik czuł się w obowiązku przedstawić kontrargumenty. 

\- Samuelu Winchesterze. - Powiało chłodem. Olbrzymi beta, najwyższy i najszerszy w barach z całej watahy cofnął się w fotelu i podniósł ręce w geście całkowitej i bezapelacyjnej kapitulacji wobec jednej z najniższych i najdrobniejszych kobiet w okolicy. 

\- Nic nie będę pił. - Cas nadszedł z odsieczą. - Ani palił. Ani jadł żadnych grzybków. Przyrzekam.

\- Będę mieć na ciebie oko. - Pogroziła palcem. - Wezmę sprzęt, kroplówki, defibrylator...

\- De... fibrylator? - Ash powtórzył jak echo, dotąd starając się nie wtrącać w ten spisek, w którym zresztą wcale nie chciał uczestniczyć. Dobrze wiedział, że jeśli Cas wpakuje się w kłopoty i (nie zezwól Pierwszy Wilku) jakoś ucierpi w trakcie, to Dean im wszystkim urządzi taką jesień średniowiecza, że się nie pozbierają do wiosny. Sammy się wywinie, bo to jednak brat krwi. Amy od dawna miała wyjątkową pozycję w rodzinie. Cas... Wiadomo, nietykalny i jemu ujdzie na sucho wszystko. Więc na kim by się najbardziej skrupiło? Ash jęknął boleśnie. 

\- Przestańcie panikować! - Cas zabrał Samowi komórkę z dłoni. - Nie dzwoń do niego. To _moja_ decyzja. Dean mi nie zabroni. Chcę pomóc.

Sam otworzył usta. Zamknął. Otworzył. Zamknął.

\- Chcę pomóc. - Powtórzył Cas z niezwykłym jak na siebie uporem. - Amy jest zapobiegliwa, ale żaden defibrylator ani kroplówki nie będą potrzebne! Mam dobre przeczucia. Naprawdę. Mam dobre przeczucia.

\- Okay. - Sammy się zgodził, pozorując przekonanie, że jego zgoda ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie. - Kiedy chcecie to zrobić?

\- Jutro. - Cas potoczył wzrokiem po ich twarzach. - Wyruszymy do krainy duchów jutro.

 

* * *

 

Cas przez całe popołudnie gotował, piekł i bawił się z dziećmi. Napadało dużo śniegu, więc trochę rzucali się śnieżkami, ulepili kilka małych bałwanków, każdy nie większy od Martusia. Joy i Jimmy snuli plany, że kiedy wreszcie ściśnie porządny mróz i jezioro zamarznie jak poprzedniej zimy, to będą codziennie wychodzić na łyżwy. Cas miał nadzieję, że ta zima okaże się łagodniejsza i o żadnych łyżwach nie będzie mowy - cierpł na samą myśl, że mogłoby się im coś stać, ale nie chciał im psuć humorów zakazami. Jim narobił im wszystkim mnóstwo zdjęć.

Wrócili do domu dopiero kiedy zaczęło zmierzchać. Usiedli w salonie, zajadając gorące hot-dogi i jeszcze ciepłe drożdżówki ze słodkim nadzieniem. Popijali kakao, żartowali, przekomarzali się i grali w zgadywanki i skojarzenia, póki Marty nie zasnął tatusiowi na kolanach. Cas nie zabrał go na górę, tylko przykrył kocem, ułożył się wygodniej na kanapie i włączyli jakiś film Pixara.

To był bardzo miły dzień, pełen śmiechu i beztroski, jeden z takich które zdarzały się coraz częściej od trzech lat. Zaczęli znów przypominać starą rodzinę, dawnych siebie, bez tego napięcia i nostalgii, towarzyszącej im... zbyt długo.

Cas wieczorem obszedł sypialnie i jeszcze objął i wycałował każde z dzieci. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że ich sposób spania odzwierciedlał ich osobowości i temperamenty: Marty z upodobaniem zakopywał w przytulnym gniazdku z kołderki, Grejpfrut rozrzucał szeroko nóżki i rączki, z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym się na pucołowatej buzi, Joy we władczej pozie spoczywała na stercie poduszek, a ze skotłowanej w nogach pościeli sterczały zabawki, którymi aktualnie się fascynowała (wciąż odkrywała nowe rzeczy, które ją pochłaniały na krótko, lecz intensywnie). Jim dzielił miejsce z aparatem, najwyraźniej nie chcąc się z nim rozstawać nawet nocą. Tylko Claire jeszcze nie spała. Zawinięta w gruby koc siedziała na tapicerowanej ławie przy oknie, patrząc przez szybę, na której pojawiały się już pierwsze lodowe kwiaty.

\- Nie kładziesz się? - Zagadnął.

\- Nie, wujku. Jeszcze parę minut posiedzę. - Podkurczyła nogi, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. Usiadł i wziął ją za rękę.

\- Czymś się martwisz?

\- Nie, wujku. Czytałam, ale już dziś nie mam ochoty. - Udała, że ziewa. - Chciałam sobie popatrzeć jak pada. W górach pewnie jest okropnie, co?

\- Czy ja wiem? - Zastanowił się. - Zimno. Nic niezwykłego o tej porze roku. Chłopcy pewnie nocują w chacie. Znasz ich. Wrócą pojutrze i będą się przechwalać, jacy to byli twardzi! Że wykopali sobie jamę w śniegu i jedli kamienie, ale nie warto się tym przejmować! Potrafią o siebie zadbać! - Machnął lekceważąco. - Pewnie teraz jedzą gorący rosół, pozawijani w śpiwory i opowiadają sobie historyjki z polowań. - Mrugnął wesoło. - Przechwałki, kto był dzielniejszy i miał najgłupsze pomysły! I wcale nie wyściubiają nosa na zewnątrz! Pamiętam jak kiedyś byłem w chacie z wujkiem Deanem zimą... Jeszcze zanim się bliźniaki miały urodzić! - Roześmiał się do swoich wspomnień. - Nawet mu się nie chciało wyjść na zewnątrz za potrzebą! Uchylił drzwi i sikał przez próg z kocem na ramionach!

Claire uśmiechnęła się krzywo, najwyraźniej niezbyt rozbawiona, więc Cas chrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

\- Tak... No, więc... Naprawdę nie musisz się o nich martwić. Doskonale sobie poradzą. - Wytłumaczył.

\- Wcale się nie martwię, wujku. - Obruszyła się, jakby dźgnął ją w czułe miejsce. - Misiek powiedział, że wszystko spakowali i że są dobrze przygotowani. To czemu mam się martwić? Poza tym wujek Dean z nimi poszedł. On nie pozwoli, żeby coś się stało... - Przygryzła wargę i dotknęła palcem chłodnej szyby. Zaparowała od ciepłego oddechu i lodowa paproć zniknęla za tą mgiełką. 

\- Idź spać, kochanie. - Dźwignął się i pocałował ją w czoło. - Jutro, pamiętasz? Zostajecie z ciocią Jo. Pomagaj jej, dobrze? Liczę na ciebie.

\- Wujku! Przecież wiesz, że pomogę. A ty kiedy wrócisz? Jedziesz sobie na manikiur? - spytała z niewinną minką. - Do Crabtown?

\- Tak, z ciocią Amy sobie jedziemy. - Zająknął się, bo kłamanie nie przychodziło łatwo. - Na manikiur. I pedikiur. I może wstąpimy na jakieś zakupy... Sam nie wiem. Może do cioci Jess też wstąpimy... Zobaczę... - Zaczął się plątać i wycofywać z pokoju, żeby już nie ciągnąć rozmowy w zbyt niebezpiecznym kierunku. Im mniej szczegółów tym lepiej.

\- To bawcie się dobrze. - Pomachała mu, kiedy przymykał drzwi. - Dobranoc, wujku!

\- Dobranoc.

 

* * *

 

Sammy kręcił się i wiercił w łóżku, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji.

\- Możesz przestać? - Amy odemknęła oko. - Nie mogę spać!

\- Ja też nie mogę - burknął ponuro. - Nie podoba mi się to wszystko!

Usiadł i włączył lampkę nocną. Amy pisnęła i nakryła się poduszką.

\- Powinienem zadzwonić do Deana! - Wybuchnął z pretensją.

\- A co _on_ ma do tego? - Usiadła, z zaciśniętymi powiekami, wymacała wyłącznik i zgasiła światło. - Uch! Teraz ci się zebrało na rozterki?! Nie możemy pospać?! Chyba powinniśmy, jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień!

\- Chcę mieć czyste sumienie! Ty nie? - spytał z wyrzutem, jakby Amy właśnie ukradła dziecku lizaka i kopnęła staruszkę w piszczel. Boleśnie.

\- Chcę się wyspać! - Przekręciła się na drugi bok i zaczęła mościć wygodnie, ściągając przy tym wspólną kołdrę na siebie.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej odpowiedzialna! - Pociągnął róg do siebie. Zamówili największą z dostępnych rozmiarów, bo lubili spać _razem_ , nie w osobnych łóżkach, pod osobnymi nakryciami. Prawie nigdy się nie kłócili, na pewno nie wyszarpywali sobie pościeli. Aż do dziś.

\- Głupek. - Sapnęła, siłując się z nim, żeby nie stracić nakrycia. - Nie zachowałam się odpowiedzialnie ani razu od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz przyjechałam do was na ranczo! Wyszłam za ciebie! Jak mogłeś się łudzić, że jestem odpowiedzialną osobą? Hm? Urodziłam ci czwórkę dzieci. To chyba nie jest dowód na mój rozsądek, raczej przeciwnie! Nie sądzisz?- spytała kpiąco i dała mu całusa. Zerknął groźnie spod zmarszczonych brwi, więc zmieniła ton na pojednawczy. - Ja też się trochę martwię, ale będziemy z Casem, gdyby ten... Długa Stopa, czy jak on tam się nazywa, chciał coś narozrabiać. Poza tym Cas ma rację. To jest jego decyzja. - Przytuliła się i oboje się położyli, ciasno spleceni. Sam naciągnął na nich pościel.

\- Dean go wciąż kocha, wiesz o tym? - Pół spytał, pół stwierdził, jak zawsze pilnując interesów brata. Mógł być wściekły na niego, śmiertelnie obrażony, ale nie zapominał o lojalności, wykraczającej poza ramy alfa-beta.

Amy parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Widzę. Wszyscy widzą. - Zapewnila, gdyby miał cień wątpliwości. - Łasi się jak pies...

\- Dean nie jest psem! - Sammy uszczypnął ją w tyłek.

\- Może nie jest, ale na widok Casa merda ogonem i cały aż się ślini.

\- To u nas rodzinne - wymruczał uwodzicielsko. - Bo ja się ślinię na twój widok.

\- Tak? - spytała zalotnie. - I merdasz ogonem?

\- Mogę zamerdać. - Zaoferował z entuzjazmem. - Ale zdawało mi się, że jesteś śpiąca?

\- Nie aż tak... - szepnęła kokieteryjnie i podniosła brew znacząco.

\- Czyli co? - Obrócił się tak, żeby wylądowała na plecach a on już się nad nią pochylał, wsparty na łokciu. - Takie szybkie merdanko?

\- A może być trochę dłuższe? - Zaczęła negocjować i zachichotała, bo jego pocałunki łaskotały ją w szyję. - Żebym się zdążyła nacieszyć?

\- Ile tylko... - polizał ją za uchem - ...będziesz chciała... - wsunął dłoń pod jej koszulę nocną.

Amy chciała jeszcze coś odrzec, frywolnego i dowcipnego jednocześnie, ale słowa uciekły jej z głowy pod wpływem pieszczot i czułych pocałunków.

 

* * *

 

Długa Stopa w porozumieniu z Casem i z Amy przygotował jedno z pomieszczeń w przychodni, mało używany pokój z fotelem ginekologicznym i upchniętym sprzętem, który kupili na wszelki wypadek, a który przez większość czasu stał i się kurzył. Amy upychała tu wszystko to, co by zawadzało w jej gabinecie, w którym najczęściej przyjmowała i badała pacjentów oraz w zabiegowym, gdzie stała specjalna leżanka, lampy i szafki zamykane na kluczyk oraz urządzenie do sterylizacji narzędzi. Po krótkiej naradzie ustalili wspólnie, że przychodnia najlepiej się nada, bo na miejscu będą leki i wyposażenie, które oby się nie przydało, ale gdyby coś, to będzie pod ręką.

Dzieci zostały pod opieką Jo. Dean z chłopakami i Miśkiem siedział gdzieś w górach. Bobby jednym uchem zarejestrował, że Cas z Amy jedzie do miasta i o nic więcej nie dopytywał.

Mieli przed sobą kilka godzin i Cas nie mógł się już doczekać, chociaż odrobinę się też denerwował.  

\- To bębenek, który nas poprowadzi. - Wyjaśnił Długa Stopa, wybierając spokojny rytm i delikatne z początku, ledwie słyszalne uderzenia. - Szamani nazywają je wierzchowcami, którymi można wjechać w inne światy. Obok ciebie leży grzechotka. Weź ją i uderzaj tak, by pasowała do twojego serca.

Cas przez moment nieśmiało ją oglądał, ważąc w dłoni i kołysząc, jakby miał na kolanach któregoś z maluszków i pokazywał im nieznaną wcześniej zabawkę.

Co jakiś czas Długa Stopa podjadał szczyptę czy plaster czegoś z miseczki i żuł w skupieniu, wpatrując się w palenisko: palnik gazowy, przenośny, turystyczny, obłożony cegłami  - hej!, na zewnątrz było już minus osiem i Amy nie zgodziła się rozstawienie namiotu na podjeździe, z prawdziwym ogniem. Długa Stopa robił to, co zapowiedział: improwizował.

Rytm stał się wyraźniejszy i jakby nalegający, jakby ktoś nawoływał ich z głębi lasu: hop, hop! Za mną! Hop, hop!

Cas skoncentrował się na swojej grzechotce, myśląc o tym i owym... O niczym szczególnym. Przez jego umysł przepływały obrazy, zapachy, wspomnienia, pojawiając się i znikając. Nic naprawdę ważnego. Nic, co by dotyczyło Długiej Stopy albo Rose. Jakieś drobne scenki, gdy usypiał dzieci, gdy śpiewał im kołysanki, gdy bawili się wspólnie jeszcze w starym domu... Gdy zszywał rozdarte dżinsy. Wkładał blachę ciasteczek do piekarnika. Drzemał na werandzie, z twarzą wystawioną ku słońcu, ciesząc się ciepłem i światłem...

Przymknął powieki i chyba ziewnął, leniwie poruszając grzechotką. Raz w lewo, raz w prawo... Jak przez mgłę przedzierał się zaśpiew w obcym języku. Gardłowe dźwięki zdawały się trudne do wymówienia, do powtórzenia i Cas z ulgą skonstatował, że nie musi ich powtarzać.

Po jakimś czasie udało mu się wyłowić z regularnie nawracających fraz jedno znajome słowo: manitu... Kicze manitu...

Stukot grzechotki cichł, za to werbel bębna wzmagał się i przyspieszał. Powietrze wilgotniało od pary, od ich oddechów i potu i gotującego się w garnczku wywaru; gęstniało, otulając ich ciepłym, kleistym kokonem. Cas się pocił, kropelki ciekły mu po skroniach i plecach. Chciał przetrzeć czoło, ale ręce go nie słuchały, zbyt ciężkie aby je podnieść.

Poruszył językiem, ale nie zdołał otworzyć ust.

Nie był pewny, czy ma otwarte oczy, czy zamknięte. Znów nic nie widział. Jak w tamtym śnie. Jak kiedyś.

Jak przedwczoraj. Czas zaczął się dziwnie sklejać, zwijać jak płatki kwiatów w pąk, gdy nadchodzi wieczór.

Coś wilgotnego dotknęło jego policzka. Pysk zwierzęcia. Nie wilczy. Nie.

\- Witaj. - Poklepał klacz po gładkiej, jedwabistej szyi. Nie dziwiła go jej obecność. Czekał na nią, miał nadzieję, że przyjdzie.

Nastawił uszu, bo nigdzie dookoła nie było Długiej Stopy.

\- Wolałbym tu nie utknąć - mruknął pod nosem. - Samemu. Lepiej znajdźmy tę Rose i jak najszybciej wracajmy do domu! 

 

 

 


	222. INNE TIPI

Klacz trąciła Casa aksamitnym pyskiem. Ciepło jej ciała zachęcało, żeby ją pogłaskać i niezwłocznie to uczynił. Ach, miała taką miękką sierść i jedwabistą grzywę. Cała była przyjemna w dotyku, jednocześnie delikatna i silna.

\- Znów nic nie widzę. - Poinformował ją bez lęku czy żalu. - Czy już jestem w krainie duchów? Czy to jest to miejsce?

Klacz nie odpowiedziała, parsknęła cicho i uszczypnęła go mięsistymi wargami, domagając się więcej pieszczot. Poklepał ją bezwiednie, trochę na odczepnego i nastawił uszu, starając się usłyszeć coś, co pomoże mu wyobrazić sobie to miejsce. Może szum wiatru? Może plusk wody? Może szelest liści? Albo czyjąś obecność: oddech, kroki...? Gdzie w ogóle podziewa się Długa Stopa? Czy nie powinien być tu blisko? Przecież ruszyli razem?

Cas nie puszczając klaczy, ostrożnie zrobił krok w jedną i drugą stronę, nasłuchując i węsząc.

\- Długa Stopo? Długa Stopo! - Podniósł głos, żeby być lepiej słyszalnym. - Hej! Hej!... Hej... Chyba nas nie słyszy... - Zwrócił się znów do klaczki, która położyła mu łeb na ramieniu, czekając na rozwój wypadków. - To nie wiem, co teraz? Hm? Jak myślisz? Mamy tu zaczekać?

\- Tatuś! - Aż podskoczył na dźwięk znajomego głosu.

\- Mary!

\- Tatuś... - Drobne łapki zaplotły się wokół jego bioder. - A co ty tu robisz?

\- Tęskniłem! - Kucnął, przycisnął córeczkę do siebie, wtulił nos w jej kucyk. - Mary... Mary, Mary...

\- Tatuś, ale ty nie... - Zdziwiła się. - Jak ty tu?... Znów nabroiłeś? - spytała z powagą. Cas strasznie żałował, że nie może jej zobaczyć. Odsunął się odrobinę i zaczął przesuwać palcami po jej twarzy, kochanej, małej buzi. Och!, jęknął z zawodem. Czemu nie może jej zobaczyć?! - Nie powinieneś tu być, tatusiu. 

\- Gdzie Johnny? A Ellen? - Przerwał niecierpliwie. - Gdzie oni są? Chcę się przywitać!

\- John jest z Jimem, tatuś. Nie wiesz? - Mary roześmiała się, jakby tatuś się wygłupiał tymi pytaniami. - W domu. Z wami. 

\- Nie...

\- Ellen przyjdzie, jeśli tylko będzie mogła. - Mary ścichła, oddaliła się nieco, więc Cas chwycił ją za skraj ubrania, żeby nie stracić z nią kontaktu. - Tatuś, naprawdę nie powinieneś tu przychodzić! Tata wie?

W jej głosie pobrzmiała wyczekująca, surowa nuta. 

\- Jestem dorosły. Nie muszę pytać taty o pozwolenie - burknął, niezbyt zadowolony, że zwraca mu uwagę. - Poza tym tata już nie... Już nie... - Zastanowił się, czy mówić Mary, że już nie są razem. - Już mi nie rozkazuje. - Wybrnął niezręcznie. Głupio to zabrzmiało, ale lepiej tak, niż: już się nie kochamy.

\- Wiem. Widziałam. - Mary westchnęła z zaskakującą dojrzałością. - No nic, tatuś. Lepiej jak najszybciej wracaj, bo...

\- Najpierw muszę znaleźć Długą Stopę! - Przerwał stanowczo. - I jego żonę. Rose. Jest tu gdzieś, zgubiła się i nie może wrócić do swojego ciała. Potrzebuje pomocy. Widziałaś ją może? Albo Długą Stopę?

\- Tego pana z młodszych watah? - Zgadła. - Nie. Johnny mówił, że go widział w sklepie. Rozmawialiście. Johnny powiedział, że on go widział. Johnny'ego. - Uzupełniła a jej głos ścichł do szeptu. - Johna nikt nie widzi. Nawet ty. Czasem jest mu z tego powodu przykro, wiesz? Ale nie chce zostawić Jima. Jim go potrzebuje... - Znów westchnęła. - Ellen prosiła go, żeby nie zostawał, że powinien iść z nami, ale się uparł. Zawsze był uparty jak osioł! - Roześmiała się srebrzyście i zaklaskała z ekscytacją. - Tatuś, tatuś, a jak Marty? Polubił tatę? 

\- Chyba... Tak. Tak, polubił... Kochanie, muszę znaleźć Długą Stopę. Pomożesz mi?

\- Wolałabym, żebyś już sobie stąd poszedł, tatuś. - Ramionka otoczyły jego kark i poczuł mokrego całusa na policzku. - Jeszcze nie powinieneś tu być! Pamiętasz, co było kiedy miałeś Martusia w brzuchu? Zasnąłeś i nie mogłeś się obudzić! - Przypomniała z wyrzutem. - Tak się okropnie martwiliśmy o ciebie!

\- Przepraszam, Ciasteczko. Przepraszam. Bardzo cię kocham. Bardzo za tobą tęsknię. - Kołysali się w swoich objęciach przez kilka długich chwil. - Bardzo bym cię chciał zobaczyć... - Urwał pod wpływem wzruszenia, dławiąc się od łez.

\- Zobaczysz. Tatuś, jeszcze się spotkamy! Obiecuję, tatuś. - Obiecała solennie. - Śniłeś mi się, tatuś. Trzymałeś mnie na rękach! - Śmiała się i ćwierkała jak ptaszek. - Miałeś takie śmieszne, białe włoski, wiesz? I zmarszczki! A tata miał okulary! Obaj mi się śniliście! Tata dał ci buzi i powiedział: no, kto by pomyślał, królewno! 

\- Miałem białe włosy? - Cas się zdziwił i dopytał z niedowierzaniem. - A tata miał okulary?

\- Byliście chyba starzy. - Mary wytłumaczyła z namysłem. - Ellen mówi, że gdyby wiedziała to wszystko, co teraz to... 

\- To co?

\- Oj, nie mogę ci powiedzieć! - Mary znów zachichotała. - Zepsułabym ci niespodziankę! Ale nie bądź taki niedobry dla taty. Jane się denerwuje. Mówię jej, że nie ma powodu, ale wiesz, jak to jest z maluchami! Strasznie się niecierpliwią. Biedna, już się nie może doczekać... 

\- Jane? - Cas się trochę pogubił. Nie znał żadnej Jane. - A czego nie może się doczekać?

\- No, kiedy się wreszcie spotkacie, oczywiście!

\- Oczywiście... - mruknął pod nosem. - A kim ona jest?

\- Uhm... - Mary wydała z siebie dziwny, stłumiony odgłos, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zakryła usta dłońmi. - To jedna z niespodzianek! Jejku, ale to trudne! Utrzymać te wszystkie sekrety! Tatuś, tak cię kocham! Tatę też kocham! Wszystkich was kocham, dziadziusia Franka i dziadziusia Bobby'ego i Jody i ciocię Amy i wujka Sama i chłopaków i wujka Gabe'a i ciocię Jo i resztę wujków! Powiedz im jak wrócisz! 

\- Powiem, ale...

\- Powiesz co? - Usłyszał za sobą i obejrzał się odruchowo, chociaż przecież nie mógł nic zobaczyć. 

\- Tatuś! Uciekaj! Uciekaj! - pisnęła Mary. - On jest zły!

\- Kopę lat, Cas. 

 

* * *

 

\- Ściągaj te skarpetki! Źle zawiązałeś buty. - Ojciec odrzucił rękawice i pomagał rozsupłać zesztywniałe sznurowadła. Dwuosobowy namiot ledwo ich mieścił, głowa i barki ojca napinały tkaninę, podczas manewrowania wokół Miśka. - No, nie! Jak to wygląda! Chciałeś sobie odmrozić stopy?! - fukał i warczał, rozcierając dłońmi zgrabiałe, zziębnięte ciało. - Woda się już zagrzała?

\- Nie wiem... - odmruknął Misiek, szczękając zębami. W szczelnie zamkniętym namiocie zrobiło się już całkiem ciepło, głównie od ich oddechów, ciepła promieniującego od większego z wilków i małego palnika turystycznego, na którym stał garnuszek z kopką czystego śniegu. 

\- To sprawdź! - Ojciec ledwo hamował złość i Misiek nawet go rozumiał, ale nie miał siły się przejmować. Chciało mu się spać, najchętniej by się zagrzebał w puchowy śpiwór i nie wracał już do kwestii butów. 

Dobra!, nawalił. Rano trochę zaspał, spieszył się i zawiązał je niedbale. Co się mogło stać? Mieli najlepszy sprzęt, skarpetki ze specjalnej tkaniny termoaktywnej, na to grube, wełniane skarpety z merynosów, sprawdzone trapery, wysoko sznurowane, o potężnej, głęboko żłobionej podeszwie, zapewniającej izolację od podłoża i przyczepność w trudnych warunkach, gdzie śnieg i lód na wąskich, stromych szlakach znacznie utrudniał poruszanie. 

Sznurowanie butów na wyprawy miał od małego w małym palcu, robił to w półśnie, z zamkniętymi oczami. Ale najwyraźniej rutyna tym razem zawiodła. Ojciec się wściekł, bo po kilku godzinach marszu okazało się, że w buty dostał się śnieg, przemoczył skarpety, doszło do otarć i lekkich odmrożeń. 

\- Wstaw puszkę z zupą. Musisz zjeść coś ciepłego. - Polecił szorstko, zestawiwszy garnuszek. Część wrzątku wlał do termosu z kawą, część do termoforu, który zaraz upchnął w głębi śpiwora. - Nie śpij. Najpierw trzeba się rozgrzać i przygotować nocleg! Misiek, nie masz ośmiu lat! Wiesz, że suche, ciepłe stopy i głowa to podstawa! - Przypomniał zasady, które wbijano szczeniaczkom milion razy. - Nie przewracaj oczami! 

\- Jak tam? - Walt odciągnął zamek i wetknął głowę do namiotu, klęcząc na zewnątrz. - Bardzo przemarzł? Ściągamy go w dół?

Misiek spojrzał z niepokojem na ojca, wyczekując decyzji. Na wszelki wypadek powstrzymał się od błagań i przyrzeczeń, że naprawdę nic mu nie jest i że czuje się fantastycznie i po co przerywać wyprawę z powodu głupiego przemoczenia nóg, o którym do jutra zapomni. Znając ojca, to by tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Nie chciał go dodatkowo drażnić. 

\- Nie - powiedział tata, zawieszając mokre skarpetki na stelażu namiotu, pod sufitem. Misiek odetchnął. Walt uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mrugnął i wycofał się, życząc im dobrej nocy. 

\- Dzięki.

\- Jutro osobiście sprawdzę! - Ojciec podniósł palec ostrzegawczo. - Zamieszaj. 

Misiek zaczął mieszać w menażce, obserwując kątem oka jak tata sam się rozbiera i szykuje do snu. Znaleźli zaciszne miejsce, dobrze osłonięte od wiatru, udało się rozstawić namioty w wysokich zaspach, które zapewniały dodatkową ochronę. Po niespełna godzinie wewnątrz było już naprawdę ciepło, można było zdjąć czapkę i z ust już nie uciekały obłoczki pary. 

Wyłączył palnik, zabezpieczył go pokrywką i odstawił koło plecaków przy wejściu. Postawił gorącą menażkę między śpiworami, obaj wyciągnęli łyżki i zaczęli jeść, zagryzając maczanymi w zupie sucharami. Litrowa puszka szybko opróżniała, łyżki zazgrzytały o dno.

\- Mięso? - Dean sięgnął do plecaka po kolejną konserwę. Nie zawracali sobie już głowy podgrzewaniem, po prostu odkrawali kawały zimnej mielonki i napychali żołądki, byle szybciej ukoić ssanie w żołądku i wreszcie zawinąć się i przespać. Popili gorącą kawą z termosu, przepłukali usta listerinem i zgasili latarki. 

\- Chodź tu. - Dean przysunął swój śpiwór do śpiwora Miśka. 

\- Tato! Nie jestem dzieckiem! 

\- A chcesz dostać zapalenia płuc? - Nakrył go tyle, ile tylko zdołał, przycisnął do boku, chociaż faktycznie nastolatek był wyrośnięty i jego granica przestrzeni osobistej znacznie się zwiększyła od czasów, gdy był kilkuletnim berbeciem. Parę lat temu Dean wsadziłby go do własnego śpowora, objął ciasno i ogrzał własnym ciałem, aż nad ranem szczeniaczek by się rozkopywał z duchoty. 

Szczeniaczek... Rany, ten barczysty, wysoki drągal ze skrzeczącym od mutacji głosem przestał być szczeniaczkiem! Stawał się mężczyzną. Od trzech dni Dean go obserwował z dziwną mieszaniną dumy i zdziwienia. Bo poza tym wypadkiem z butami Misiek okazywał się pewnym i zaufanym kompanem, silnym i przezornym. Doskonale się orientował w terenie, nie trzeba było mówić mu, co robić, przeciwnie, jego predyspozycje przywódcze ujawniały się wyraźniej w tych warunkach niż w domu.

Wczoraj samodzielnie ich poprowadził przez trzy punkty, utrzymał umiarkowane tempo, dzięki któremu nie robili dłuższych postojów dla nabrania sił, wybrał dobre miejsce na obóz, sprawdził wszystko wieczorem i omówił dzisiejszą trasę. 

\- Kiedyś zgubiłem rękawicę. - Wspomniał leniwie, poprawiwszy kaptur śpiwora. - Wstydziłem się przyznać. Chojrakowałem.  Kilka godzin z gołą łapą na mrozie a wieczorem palce miałem jak sople... Mało mi nie odpadły. - Ziewnął. - Bobby mnie tak objechał, z góry na dół, że do dziś pamiętam...

\- Tak? - Zainteresował się Misiek. - Młody byłeś?

\- No. - Przyznał, walcząc z sennością. - Tatuś był wtedy z bliźniakami. Dziadek nawrzeszczał, że wam niepotrzebny taki ojciec, głupi jak but i z kikutem!... - Parsknął śmiechem. - Modliłem się, żeby mi faktycznie żaden paluch nie odpadł, bo wtedy to już i Ellen i Frank by mi żyć nie dali. Pojechaliśmy w środku nocy do cioci Amy, na szczęście wszystko się zagoiło. Tatuś nigdy się nie dowiedział. - Przecknął i podniósł się na łokciu. - Ani mru mru do niego! Wiesz, jak zaraz panikuje. - Położył się znowu.

\- Ani mru mru. - Obiecał Misiek. - O moich butach też!

\- O butach też. - Zgodził się Dean, albo tylko wymamrotał coś twierdząco, bo to była ostatnia myśl, nim ogarnęła go przytulna, miękka ciemność.

 

* * *

 

\- Phehiljah... - Cas przełknął ślinę. 

\- Ty śmieciu. Długo na ciebie czekałem! - wrzasnął kuzyn metalicznym głosem, brzmiącym jak echo z pustego tunelu. - Teraz się policzymy! Teraz mi zapłacisz!

\- Tatuś, uciekaj, ja go zatrzymam... - szepnęła Mary.

\- Nie, nie zostawię cię z nim! - Chwycił ją pod pachę i schował się po drugiej stronie klaczy, która teraz rżała groźnie, tupała i kopała tylnymi kopytami. 

\- Złoto! Złoto! - skrzeczał Phehiljah. - Zepchnął mnie w przepaść z tym przeklętym złotem! Zepchnął mnie! Przez ciebie mnie zepchnął, ten twój Winchester! Ale teraz się na tobie zemszczę! A pójdziesz ty!, przeklęta!... - Zawył, trafiony i umknął ze skowytem. - To jeszcze nie koniec!... Nie koniec... Nie koniec... - Niosło się echem.

\- Jest bardzo zły. - Zauważyła Mary i wstrząsnęła się z obrzydzeniem. - Wstrętny. Paskudny. Widziałeś, co mu się zrobiło z twarzą? Łeee...

Cas nie widział i cieszył się z tego. Wystarczył ten okropny głos, jak z grobu, jak z horrorów. Cas nie cierpiał horrorów a spotkanie z kuzynem nie żyjącym od czternastu lat było prawdziwym horrorem. Serce walił mu jak młot pneumatyczny. Skupił się na oddychaniu, żeby nie panikować i nie hiperwentylować. W pobliżu nie było Deana z torebką, żeby pomóc w razie czego. Był zdany tylko na siebie. Policzył do dziesięciu, ściskając łapkę córeczki.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie powinieneś tu zostawać! Tatuś, on wróci. - Mary ostrzegła z niepokojem. - Jest wściekły i chce ci zrobić krzywdę. Powinieneś wracać do taty! 

\- No, a ty? Jak mogę ciebie tu zostawić? Jeśli Phehiljah wróci... 

\- Nic jej nie zrobi. - Długa Stopa zbliżył się, wychodząc skądś niespodziewanie. Towarzyszył my zapach dymu z ziół i stukot bębenka. - Prawda, mała damo? 

\- Prawda. Ty jesteś panem, o którym mówił John? - Zgadła. - John to mój braciszek. Jest bliźniakiem Jima. 

\- Tak, pamiętam go. Widzieliśmy się w sklepie.

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś? Czekam i czekam na ciebie! - Cas dał upust frustracji i lękowi, który jeszcze nie wygasł po spotkaniu z Phehiljahem. - Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy, ale wolałbym nie natknąć się znów na Phehiljaha! Musimy zabrać stąd Mary. Nie chcę, żeby miała z nim do czynienia!

\- Nic jej nie uczyni. Wielki Duch ją chroni. 

\- Pierwszy Wilk. - Poprawiła łagodnie i nieśmiało. - Tatuś, ja tu wcale nie zostanę, jak sobie pójdziesz to ja też sobie pójdę. On mnie nie dogoni. Nie może wejść do naszego... - Zawahała się nad odpowiednim słowem. - Tipi. 

\- Tipi? - Powtórzył Cas zbity z tropu.

\- Tipi. - Powtórzył Długa Stopa ze zrozumieniem. - Dom!

\- Opiekuj się moim tatusiem! - Przykazała Mary. - Jane na niego czeka! Pa, tatuś. Jeszcze się zobaczymy, pamiętaj!

I zniknęła. Rozwiała się jak mgła nad łąką w ciepły, wiosenny poranek. 

\- Mary! - krzyknął za nią, chcąc ją zatrzymać. 

\- Czas w drogę. - Długa Stopa nagląco położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Lepiej wyjdźmy z tych ciemności. Cuchnie tu stęchlizną.

 

* * *

 

Dean węszył w ciemnościach. Dziwna plątanina woni i smrodu, zgnilizny i ciasteczek. Czegoś wrogiego i pełzającego w mroku, ale też przez to przebijała ciepła i słodka, znajoma i wielbiona nuta omegi. 

\- Cas! - szczeknął, rozglądając się, jeżąc sierść na karku i prężąc mięśnie. 

W co ten głupek znów się wpakował? 

Zastrzygł uchem, bo zdawało mu się, że coś słyszy. Coś z daleka, z bardzo daleka... Wsłuchał się, starając się zidentyfikować ten odgłos. Regularny, jednostajny... Coś jak... Stukot? Tuk tuk... Tuk tuk... Jak uderzenia bębna. Albo... Galop? Galop konia?

\- Zemszczę się. Zabiję. Zemszczę. Zabiję... - Ozwał się zawistny, bełkotliwy zaśpiew gdzieś z boku, znacznie bliższy od tamtego tętnienia. - Złoto! Łap złoto!... Zemszczę się! Zabiję...

Dean spiął się do skoku, szczerząc kły, odsłaniając dziąsła i szczęki i warcząc.

\- Tata! Tata! Wstawaj! - Misiek szarpnął go za ramię. - Wstawaj! Lawina!

 


	223. TO NIE KOLEJNY ROZDZIAŁ

Przepraszam za to opóźnienie, ale wpadło mi do głowy kilka scen z zupełnie innego czasu tej historii - możecie je poczytać tu:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/7475355

Nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś mnie naszła taka podróż sentymentalna ;)

Poza tym ktoś mi podpowiedział fajny serial Queer as Folk (wersja amerykańska) - i trochę wsiąknęłam :) ;) Polecam, zwłaszcza tym, którzy gustują w "niedobrym Deanie" - "niedobry Brian" powinien chwycić Was za serce ;) :D

 

Kolejny rozdział w Krainie Duchów się pisze. Wrzucę go w sobotę wieczorem.

pozdrawiam

Saxnas

 

 


	224. POWRÓT

\- Właściwie jak to wygląda? - Cas przerwał milczenie, które zalegało od kilkunastu minut ich wspólnej wędrówki. Długa Stopa nie odpowiedział od razu, a kiedy się odezwał, jego ton był niepewny.

\- Ciężko powiedzieć. - Kaszlnął, chrząknął. - Kolory są odwrócone. Dziwne. Inne niż w naszym świecie. Jest więcej światła, ale to nie znaczy, że jest jaśniej. Nie potrafię znaleźć na to słów. Widziałeś kiedyś programy przyrodnicze o tym, jak widzą zwierzęta? Owady?

\- Kiedyś. - Cas przypomniał sobie, że kiedy miał jeszcze czas na oglądanie telewizji, chyba jak się Misiek miał urodzić, to często oglądał Animal Planet. Bardzo to lubił, ale później miał coraz więcej zajęć i przestał. Czasem przysiadał z dzieciakami, albo wieczorem, kiedy już wszyscy spali, a on jeszcze miał pranie do poskładania i wtedy włączał, jednym okiem zerkając na ekran. Najczęściej zasypiał w trakcie.

Budził się w łóżku, obok Deana.

Biedny alfa, musiał go zanosić na górę niezliczoną ilość razy.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. O tych drobiazgach, o tych zwykłych sytuacjach, które powtarzały się regularnie aż stały się ich prywatną tradycją. Dean nie był rozmowny i jeśli uznał, że nie ma powodu nakrzyczeć na omegę, to nie strzępił języka po próżnicy.

Ale pomagał, jeśli tylko potrafił. Cas zamyślił się, pozwalając Długiej Stopie mówić. Może ostatnio był niesprawiedliwy dla Deana? Może lekceważył to, co Dean robił, czekając bez skutku na to, co powie? A dużo robił. Został. Zbudował dom w pobliżu, żeby nie być daleko od dzieci. Ciągle do nich przyjeżdżał. Poradził sobie z Martym. Z Miśkiem, chociaż był na ojca taki wściekły, że pierwsze tygodnie unikał go jak zarazy i ostentacyjnie ignorował wszelkie wzmianki o nim. Jeszcze tylko Jim się gniewał, ale Cas miał nadzieję, że i on się pogodzi z tatą.

Tata jest ważny.

Nie pamiętał własnego taty. Ani mamy. Był bardzo mały, żeby ich zapamiętać a w rodzinie jakoś nikt nigdy o nich nie wspominał. Wiedział tylko, że tata był bratem Uriela i że miał wypadek. Dopiero niedawno Gabe wyjawił mu, czego sam zdołał się dowiedzieć: że byli braćmi krwi, ich tata był alfą, a matka Casa omegą.

Czy on mnie kochał?, zastanowił się niespodziewanie. Czy ucieszył się, że się urodzę? Tak jak Dean cieszył się z naszych dzieci? Czy wściekał się i krzyczał tak, jak Dean gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał o Miśku?

Czy potłukł coś? Połamał?

Gdy już się urodziłem i zobaczyli, jaki jestem? Jaki im się urodził potworek?

Klacz trąciła go miękko pyskiem, jakby usłyszała te ponure, niespokojne myśli.

\- ...żarzy i faluje... - powiedział Długa Stopa, nie mając świadomości, że Cas od dłuższej chwili nie uważa.

\- Jak zamierzamy ją odnaleźć? Twoją Rose? Jak ją znajdziemy? - Poczuł się nagle taki zagubiony, taki samotny w tym innym świecie, tak daleko od wszystkich, których kochał, od dzieci, przyjaciół, całej watahy i Deana.

Chciałby, żeby Dean tu był, z nimi. On by wiedział, co zrobić. W którą stronę iść, wiedziałby jak odstraszyć Phehiljaha i inne stwory, gdyby na nich niespodziewanie ruszyły. Przy nim nie trzeba było się niczego bać.

\- Musimy po prostu trzymać się ścieżki.

Cas aż przystanął.

\- Jest tu ścieżka? - spytał ze zdziwieniem. - Idziemy... ścieżką?

\- Właściwie to taki wydeptany ślad po tym, jak ktoś szedł tędy... niedawno. - Długa Stopa zawahał się i przypomniał. - Nie jestem tropicielem, tylko szamanem. Nie znam się na tropieniu. Ale znam się na przeczuciach i coś mi podpowiada, że robimy to, co właściwe.

\- A ty? Też uważasz, że robimy to co właściwe? - Zwrócił się do klaczy, która zarżała twierdząco, złapała czubeczkami zębów za rękaw i pociągnęła za sobą.

\- Pospieszmy się. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Jeśli spędzimy tu zbyt wiele czasu, nie zdołamy wrócić. - Ostrzegł Długa Stopa i już bez zwłoki ruszyli. Szaman, ślepy omega i klacz zamykająca mały pochód.

 

* * *

 

\- Tata!... Tata! TATA! - krzyczał Misiek, przekopując się przez zimne zwały śniegu, który topniał w kontakcie z jego skórą i znów zastygał na mrozie. Nerwy i ruch pomagały utrzymać temperaturę ciała, ale ciężko było oddychać i zaczął się bać, że się nie wydostanie, że za chwilę zacznie się dusić, co mogło być znacznie szybszą, za to o wiele boleśniejszą śmiercią od zamarznięcia.

Trzeba znaleźć tatę, trzeba go znaleźć! Trzeba mu pomóc się stąd wydostać!, myślał gorączkowo, rozpychając ramionami ten cholerny śnieg, niespodziewanie ciężki, oporny i twardy. Nie przypominał puchu, zalegającego przed domem, z którego wspólnie z maluchami lepili bałwany i rzucali śnieżkami w Claire i w Jima. Joy potrafiła wszystkich pokonać w wojnie na śnieżki, była szybka, zwinna i stanowiła najtrudniejszy cel a przy tym miała oko snajpera. Nigdy nie chybiła.

Misiek chciałby być teraz z nimi przed domem, tarzać się w zaspach i uczyć tego tłuściocha, Grejpfruta, jak się robi "aniołka". Leżąc na plecach i machając nogami i ramionami. Marty jeszcze był za mały na taką zabawę. Tatuś by zemdlał, gdyby zobaczył go całego w śniegu, od razu by zaczął panikować, że się rozchoruje, że dostanie zapalenia płuc, że ciocia Amy musi natychmiast przyjechać i dać mu antybiotyki i kroplówki.

Biedny Marty, nie użyje życia dopóki tatuś nie przestanie się nad nim tak trząść. Co prawda urodził się za wcześnie, leżał w inkubatorze, wszyscy myśleli, że umrze i jest omegą, ale tatuś naprawdę mógłby mu odpuścić wreszcie. Odrobinkę.

Misiek połknął wodę z rozpuszczonej lodowej grudki. Chciał otrzeć twarz, ale bał się zmienić pozycję, żeby nie zwalić sobie na głowę jakiejś kolejnej ćwierć tony śniegu, bo dopiero co udało mu się rozkopać niewielką przestrzeń, jakby niszę w której dość swobodnie zaczerpnął kilka oddechów. Myśl o rodzinie uspokoiła go i podniosła na duchu.

Przypomniał sobie dziadka Franka, który opowiadał swoje wojenne przygody. Nigdy nie koloryzował. Nie mówił, jacy byli odważni, on, porucznik Dwight, szeregowiec O'Connel i reszta oddziału. Mówił, że często srali w gacie ze strachu, że nie mieli pojęcia co robią i spokojnie przyznawał, że szkolenie na poligonie w Stanach nie miało większego przełożenia na to, co się działo w Kambodży.

\- Miałem osiemnaście lat. Nie mogłem wejść do baru i kupić sobie piwa, ale wsadzili mi karabin w łapę i wysłali za granicę jako mięso armatnie. Nawet jeszcze się z nikim nie bzykałem. Miałem niewiarygodną kupę szczęścia, że nie zdechłem jako pierdolona dziewica! - Denerwował się i popijał z butelki, a dziadek Bobby rzucał mu na wpół karcące, na wpół rozbawione spojrzenia.

Na takie rozmowy pozwalali sobie tylko w męskim gronie, w garażu, albo na wyprawach do lasu, bo ani Jody, ani Ellen nie tolerowały przekleństw przy dzieciach (czyli przy Miśku i reszcie, chociaż Misiek sam siebie nie zaliczał do dzieci) i zaraz by krzyczały na dziadków, żeby przestali straszyć i demoralizować maluchy.

\- Jakie demoralizowanie? No, jakie? - odpowiedział kiedyś dziadek Frank, jak akurat raz się dał przyłapać Jody na tych opowieściach i dostał od niej solidną burę. - Przypomnę ci, że jestem pierdolonym bohaterem wojennym! Mam pierdolone Purpurowe Serce z pierdolonym dębowym liściem za dwa pierdolone postrzały i wyniesienie rannego oficera spod ostrzału! Kurwa, z pieprzoną złamaną ręką i roztrzaskanym żebrem!

\- FRANCIS! - wrzasnęła wtedy Jody. - NIE. PRZY. DZIECKU!

\- A, niech się uczy. Jeśli cię kiedyś powołają, chłopcze, to spierdalaj do Kanady i się nie oglądaj na Wuja Sama. Niech cwaniaki z Waszyngtonu sami nadstawiają karku. Im chodzi tylko o forsę i władzę, nie miej złudzeń. - Wytłumaczył z goryczą, nim Jody udało się go wreszcie wypchnąć na werandę i uciszyć.

Opowiadał też, że w najgorszych chwilach kiedy człowieka dopada panika, to nie ma mocnego. Najwięksi twardziele płakali jak małe dziewczynki. Ale za wszelką cenę trzeba to w sobie zdusić. Nie pozwolić zawładnąć tej zdradzieckiej sile, bo co prawda panika napompuje ciało chwilową siłą, że ludzie z flakami na wierzchu potrafią przebiec jeszcze spory kawał ( _biedny Manners, świeć Panie nad duszą tego skurczybyka_ ), ale to bieg na oślep, często pod lufy wroga.

\- Kiedy toniesz panika utrzyma cię przy życiu dodatkowe kilka sekund, kiedy chaotycznie trzepiesz ramionami dookoła, ale wierz mi, szybko nałykasz się wody i pójdziesz na dno, jeśli nie opanujesz strachu. Podobnie w bitwie, panika każe ci biec, kiedy najlepszym wyjściem byłoby paść na ziemię i udawać martwego. W chwili najpotężniejszego strachu, kiedy szczasz po nogach a serce omal ci nie wyskoczy z piersi, nie rób nic. Zastanów się. Odetchnij. Poszukaj rozwiązania.

\- Ma rację. - Skomentował lakonicznie dziadek Bobby, kończąc swoje piwo. Będąc w dobrym humorze żartował sobie z dziadka Franka, że oni w Kambodży mieli wczasy, a prawdziwą wojnę to mieli oni w Korei. Misiek musiał przypomnieć sobie, że dziadziuś Bobby jest wilkiem i przez to wygląda jakby był w wieku dziadka Franka, ale naprawdę jest znacznie starszy.

Trzeba się uspokoić. Trzeba poszukać rozwiązania.

Jedna rzecz naraz.

Tata sobie poradzi. Chłopaki sobie poradzą. Muszą zadbać o siebie i mają nadzieję, że on potrafi zadbać o siebie. Potrafi.

\- Potrafię. - Odetchnął, czując że serce zwalnia. - Potrafię. Trzeba się odkopać. Trzeba się wydostać na powierzchnię, bo tu za chwilę zabraknie powietrza. Powoli. Nie szarpać się. Nie machać rękami chaotycznie. - Mówił sam do siebie i to trochę pomagało opanować myśli i szczękanie zębami.

Co by powiedział dziadek Frank?

Lepiej nie mieć Purpurowego Serca, ale za to całe bebechy i wszystkie kończyny.

\- Nie zdechnę jako dziewica - mruknął i zaczął powoli przekopywać się do góry, podbierając grudy śniegu i uklepując dookoła jak umocnienie. - Nie zdechnę, póki nie zaliczę...

 

* * *

 

\- Słyszałeś to? - Cas przystanął i nastawił uszu.

\- Co? - Zainteresował się Długa Stopa, zawracając kilka kroków. - Nic nie słyszę.

\- Cicho! - Zgromił go i poklepał klacz po szyi, żeby przestała go popychać i pospieszać. Kręcił głową na wszystkie strony, próbując wyłapać ten dźwięk... Coś, co go zaniepokoiło, przestraszyło nawet, ale nie wiedział czemu. To nie był krzyk, ani groźny, wrogi ryk rozjuszonego zwierzęcia. Ani Phehiljaha.

Coś ledwie słyszalnego, jakby echo, albo dźwięk zza ściany, odgłos ściszonego telewizora...

Odruchowo położył dłoń na piersi, starając się uspokoić oddech i nagle przyspieszone bicie serca.

Obrócił się.

Kucnął.

\- Musimy iść. - Długa Stopa dotknął jego ramienia. - Coś ci się przywidziało. Nic tu nie ma. Pospieszmy się.

\- Nie. - Cały się napiął jak struna, czekając. - Nie... - szepnął, zacisnąwszy powieki, jakby to mogło pomóc.

\- ...zdechnę... póki nie... - Dobiegło... skądś... Dziwne słowa. - ...zaliczę...

Cas natężył się i nagle stracił równowagę, zapadł się po kolana a potem po pas w czymś zimnym i lepkim, aż krzyknął, wrzasnął z całych sił w przerażeniu i nagle _zobaczył_. Zobaczył Miśka, sinego z zimna, trzęsącego się jak osika, bełkoczącego coś w malignie, coś kompletnie bez sensu.

\- Miś! MIŚ! - krzyknął, wyciągając do niego ręce, ale dzieliła ich zbyt wielka odległość. Im bardziej do niego sięgał, tym Misiek bardziej się oddalał. Cas chciał się przepchnąć do niego, ale nie mógł, ciało go nie słuchało, wszystko skrzyło się fioletowym blaskiem i migotało, jak zepsuty ekran. - Miś! - zawołał z rozpaczą, chcąc żeby syn chociaż na niego spojrzał, chociaż spojrzał w jego kierunku, ale Misiek najwyraźniej zbyt osłabł.

Co robić? Co robić?, zastanawiał się gorączkowo, młócąc wokół siebie ramionami.

\- Wracaj! Musisz wracać! - wrzeszczał za nim Długa Stopa, ciągnąć go za kołnierz i skraj koszulki.

\- MIŚ!

\- Tatuś?

\- Daj mi rękę, Misiek! Misiek! Ściśnij mi rękę!

\- Tatuś...

\- Walt, mam go, czuję go! Ostrożnie... - Dean leżał na śniegu, wpychając najpierw jedno ramię a potem oba w zagłębienie, z którego niosła się stłumiona woń młodego wilka. - Jest głęboko... Kop tu, jest naprawdę głęboko, ledwo go czuję.

\- Misiek! - Cas usiadł na tyłku z takim impetem, że prawie zobaczył gwiazdy. Poza tym drobnym szczegółem, że znów nic nie widział. - Czemu mi wyciągnąłeś?! - ryknął z pretensją w kierunku Długiej Stopy. - Muszę wracać, coś się stało mojemu synowi, coś się stało, muszę wracać, natychmiast!

\- Nie możesz. - Długa Stopa szarpnął go za ramię. - Nie wiem, co zobaczyłeś, ale to jest gdzie indziej. Jedyne miejsce w które możesz wrócić, to klinika. A jeszcze nie znaleźliśmy Rose!

\- Misiek ma kłopoty! Muszę wracać.

\- Nie znaleźliśmy Rose!

\- Muszę wracać. - Cas przycisnął obie dłonie do twarzy i z całą mocą pomyślał o Amy, o jej gabinecie i o sobie siedzącym przy palniku turystycznym. - Muszę się obudzić. Muszę sprawdzić, co z Miśkiem. Dom, dom, dom!

\- To było szybko. - Amy podniosła brwi na widok omegi, przecierającego oczy, jakby raziło go światło. - Minął niecały kwadrans. Udało się?

\- Dzwoń do Bobby'ego. Coś się stało w górach! Misiek jest w niebezpieczeństwie, widziałem go, jest chyba przysypany śniegiem! - powiedział pospiesznie, połykając końcówki wyrazów. Amy natychmiast się poderwała z krzesła, Sammy i Ash zaczęli wydzwaniać do Bobby'ego, który został w domu i do Rufusa, który pełnił patrol, aby zebrać wszystkich.

Amy wybierała po kolei wszystkie numery uczestników wyprawy: Deana, Miśka, Walta i Harry'ego, ale żaden nie odbierał.

\- Coś się stało! Było dużo śniegu i Misiek był cały siny, przemarznięty, coś się stało. - Powtarzał Cas, biegnąc boso do dżipa z torbą lekarską, którą Amy zawsze woziła ze sobą na wszelkie interwencje.

Długa Stopa również się ocknął, zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, rozejrzał się i przesunął głowę z jednego ramienia na drugie, chcąc pozbyć się sztywności karku i bólu mięśni, stężałych od siedzenia w jednej pozycji.

\- Ogłosiłem alarm, ty wracasz na ranczo, my idziemy w góry. Długa Stopo? - Sammy zwrócił się do szamana. - Możesz zatrzymać się w Roadhousie u Benny'ego albo jechać z nami. Cas będzie potrzebować pomocy.

Szaman skinął.

\- Dzwonię do chłopców, muszą zająć się Krissy. - Sam wykręcił numer najstarszego syna i zdał mu krótką relację, po czym polecił: - Sprowadź dziadka Franka, nie chcę żebyście zostali sami. Niech was odwiezie na ranczo do wujka Casa. Zostaniecie tam póki nie wrócimy, okay? Macie być grzeczni i pomagać wujkowi opiekować się Krissy, Grejpem i Martym. Długa Stopa z wami będzie. Jody pewnie zostanie na posterunku w mieście, ale gdyby coś się działo przyjdzie i pomoże.

\- Gotowa! - Amy zameldowała u drzwi, ubrana w swoje wielkie, zimowe śniegowce i kurtkę. Podała mężowi plecak pierwszej pomocy, z defibrylatorem, kroplówkami, zestawem do tracheostomii i workiem ambu. - Jedźmy.

\- Jedźmy.

\- Jedźmy - powtórzyli wszyscy, poza Długą Stopą, który jako ostatni wsiadł do dżipa, na tylne siedzenie, wcisnął się w kąt i zapatrzył przez szybę na padający gęsty śnieg.

Jego twarz skrywał półmrok i naprawdę nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, wszyscy byli tak przejęci i skoncentrowani na zadaniach do wykonani, telefonach i rozmowach, wymianie informacji, planowaniu kolejnych kroków i próbie zlokalizowania zaginionej wyprawy.

 

* * *

 

- Misiek, złap mnie za rękę, złap mnie za rękę... - Powtarzał Dean, chociaż dobrze widział, że syn go nie słyszy. Obaj z Waltem rozkopywali śnieg, rozgarniali na boki, próbując dostać się niżej, do chłopca. - Na Pierwszego Wilka, rusz się, synu! Pomóż nam! - Klął i prosił, wściekły i przerażony jednocześnie, bo w pewnej chwili już go miał, już czuł zimne, skostniałe palce, ale coś się osunęło, potoczyli się o dwa metry i cała praca poszła na nic, musieli zaczynać od początku. Czas uciekał nieubłaganie. - Synu, pomóż. Nie zasypiaj. Pomóż. Idziemy do ciebie, nie zasypiaj!

Powtarzał i powtarzał, bez wytchnienia, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że sam przemókł, że porusza się coraz wolniej, że Walt szarpie go i wrzeszczy, że muszą odszukać sprzęt, przebrać się i że nie chce znosić dwóch trupów.

\- Pierdol się! - Odepchnął go, żeby nie utrudniał kopania. - Tam jest mój syn!

\- Sam zaraz zamarzniesz i mu nie pomożesz! - wrzasnął wilk, próbując okryć go wygrzebanym spod śniegu śpiworem. - Harry znalazł plecak. Próbuje wystrzelić race. Mamy zapasowe rękawice i sweter, musisz założyć. Musisz się rozgrzać.

Dean gapił się na niego niewidzącym wzrokiem.

\- Pierdol się. - Odpowiedział i wrócił do kopania. - Misiek, trzymaj się, dzieciaku. Trzymaj się... - sapał. - Trzymaj się. Zaraz cię wydostaniemy...

 

* * *

 

\- Przepraszam. - Cas odwrócił się do Długiej Stopy i położył dłoń na sękatej, szorstkiej dłoni szamana. - Przepraszam, że nie znaleźliśmy Rose. Obiecuję, że jeszcze tam wrócimy i jej poszukamy. Obiecuję.

Szaman nie odpowiedział.

\- Przepraszam. - Cas cofnął dłoń, rozumiejąc jego uczucia. Zawód i rozczarowanie. Ale Rose spędziła już tyle czasu w Krainie Duchów. Wytrzyma jeszcze dzień czy dwa. Misiek natomiast potrzebuje pomocy natychmiast, pomyślał i znów ogarnęło go to paniczne uczucie strachu na wspomnienie wizji sinego, zziębniętego syna. Wkrótce zapomniał o Rose i Długiej Stopie, jego wszystkie myśli krążyły wokół dziecka.

 _Wrócimy. Wrócimy?_ , powtórzył bezgłośnie szaman. _Wróciłem. Wróciłem. Kogo do diabła obchodzi jakaś pieprzona Rose?_

_Wróciłem, Cas. Tęskniłeś?_

 

 


	225. NATYCHMIAST

Dean kopał i kopał bez wytchnienia, zdrewniałymi, pozbawionymi czucia dłońmi, ramionami zmrożonymi po łokcie, siniejąc i jednocześnie zlewając się potem, ślepy i głuchy ze zmęczenia. Miś, Miś, Miś - nawoływał w myślach i było to jedno, jedyne słowo, jakie zdołał sobie przypomnieć, spośród wszystkich znanych jedyne, które miało wartość, które zawierało cały świat, życie.

Sens istnienia.

 _Miś_.

Syn. Synek.

Znał go od początku, ciężar ciałka, mieszczącego się w dłoniach, malutkie paluszki, pierwszy pisk, niemal koci, mruknięcie, uszka, takie delikatne i precyzyjnie ukształtowane różowe muszelki nieco większe od opuszka kciuka; ziewnięcie ukazujące miniaturowy języczek i bezzębne dziąsełka; jeszcze zapuchnięte oczka, ledwie widzące, patrzące pierwsze raz na świat, na niego, na _tatę_. Te noce, przewędrowane od ściany do ściany, z maluchem rojącym się niespokojnie.

Szeptane zaklęcia i naiwne przekupstwa, żeby uciszyć kwilenie, żeby _tatuś_ mógł się wreszcie przespać. Te noce, gdy Cas się rewanżował troską i kołysał Misia w kuchni, szykując mleko z mieszanki dla niemowląt i nucąc kołysanki cichutko, żeby nie budzić Deana. Jakżeż byli obaj nieodporni, jeszcze nienawykli do rodzicielskiej rutyny, bezradni wobec tyranii szczeniaczka. Jakżeż obłędnie zakochani w nim i w sobie nawzajem.

Jak skupieni, żeby niczego nie przegapić. Uważni i czujni, by schwytać i zachować wspomnienia. Pierwsze gaworzenie, rzucanie grzechotki i gulgoczący śmiech, radość na sam ich widok, wyciąganie rąk i proszenie gestem, żeby go wziąć do góry, przytulić.

Pierwsze kroki, słowa, rękawica do baseballa, kredka w kontakcie, zbity wazon, olinowanie pirackiego statku zrobione z najlepszych, jedwabnych krawatów, które Cas otrzymał przy różnych okazjach. Bolący brzuszek i płacz do rana a po południu bieganina wokół domu. Wspinaczki po okolicznych drzewach, na dach owczarni, na daszek werandy, po rynnach (Cas panikował, gdy Dean uczył Miśka bezpiecznie spadać), zdarte kolana, łokcie, siniaki (Cas bezskutecznie goniący Miśka z koszykiem pełnym plastrów, bandaży i płynu odkażającego). Pierwsze polowanie na króliki i nornice, pierwsza wyprawa w góry, pierwszy nocleg pod gwiazdami, bez namiotu i wygód. Pierwsze męskie sekrety: nie mów tatusiowi, bo będzie się niepotrzebnie denerwował. Pierwsze męskie rozmowy o zmierzchu (czemu masz tam włoski? Mnie też urosną? Kiedy?). Pierwszy łyk piwa ukradziony z pozostawionej bez dozoru butelki. Pierwsza przejażdżka Impalą. Pierwszy raz za kółkiem. Rysa na karoserii i jedno z niezliczonych, Casowych _Dean, tylko nie krzycz_... Pierwsze dziecięce bunty i kłótnie. Pierwsze brawurowe: nie rozkazuj mi! Nienawidzę cię!

Pierwsze: kocham cię, tata.

Tata.

\- Miś...! - Stęknął, gdy palce zahaczyły o coś gęściejszego niż śnieg. Wplątały się w coś, czego początkowo nie rozpoznał, dłonie z zimna straciły czucie... - Harry! Mam go! Chyba go... - Zacisnął szczęki, żeby nie odgryźć sobie języka. Targały nim silne dreszcze, coraz bardziej przypominające atak padaczki. 

Musi jeszcze wytrzymać, jeszcze trochę, niech tylko wyciągną chłopca spod tych zwałów, wtedy odpocznie, tłumaczył sobie i obiecywał. Jeszcze kilka minut, jeszcze kwadrans na tym mrozie, jeszcze trzeba wykrzesać z osłabłego organizmu resztkę energii, paliwa, którego tak desperacko potrzebuje. Misiek jest taki bezwładny i ciężki, śnieg taki twardy, powietrze rozrywa płuca, pot i łzy zamarzają na skórze. Jeszcze kilka minut, chociaż brak sił.

Dean porusza się strasznie wolno, ma wrażenie, że brnie w smole, że sam zamarza, że za chwilę ustanie i zgaśnie jak auto z pustym bakiem. Nie, trzeba uruchomić wszelkie rezerwy, trzeba się zmusić, trzeba nie zważać na opór mięśni, na tę nieznośną senność, która kusi wytchnieniem, odpoczynkiem, błogim i beztroskim... Wystarczyłoby zamknąć powieki, wystarczy się zgodzić, a same opadną, jak ołów na dno miski z wodą. Wystarczy przestać walczyć z nieuniknionym, wystarczy się poddać okolicznościom i wszystko się skończy... 

\- Miś. - Słyszy czyjś ochrypły warkot, zgrzyt jakby nieoliwionych zawiasów, aż go zadrapało w gardle, to ten dźwięk, kaszel, kto tak kaszle? Walt? Harry? - Miś, oddychaj... Obudź się, oddychaj, nie śpij...

Policzki sztywne, wargi sztywne, szarówka, śnieg jest szary wokół, niebo szare, powietrze ostre jak krawędź noża. 

\- Nie rób mi tego, nie rób. Nie powiem tatusiowi, że... nie... powiem... mu... nie rób mi tego, zlituj się, synu... zlituj się, nie zostawiaj go, on tego nie wytrzyma, nie po Mary i Johnie, MISIEK! Misiek, Misiek, Miś, obudź się, ocknij, otwórz oczy, wszystkie jest już okay, wszystko dobrze, mamy cię, mamy cię i zobacz, Harry ma koc, ma koc i śpiwór i kurtkę i zaraz się rozgrzejemy, zaraz ci rozetrzemy ręce i nogi i zaraz... wszystko będzie dobrze... nie powiemy tatusiowi, nic mu nie powiemy, nie musi wiedzieć, co nie? Stary? Nie będziemy go denerwować. Wiesz jak lubi panikować, nic mu nie powiemy! O jaskiniach mu nie powiedzieliśmy i o tym piwie też nie, pamiętasz? A pamiętasz jak omal nie wjechałeś w ścianę garażu i stłukłeś reflektor? Ha, ha, ha... I nic się nie zorientował ten twój tatuś, nic nie wyczuł. Miś? Miś, proszę cię, otwórz oczy, słyszysz mnie? Otwórz oczy, proszę, musisz otworzyć oczy, nie możesz spać! Nie zasypiaj, Miś, jak będę musiał mu powiedzieć, to...

Dean już nie wiedział, czy gada na głos, czy to rzężenie to jego głos, ten nieskładny bełkot i skowyt, czy to jego głos, czy to wszystko mu się śni, czy to tylko mu się śni, to zimno, ta lawina i ta noc, może to tylko sen, może zaraz się sam obudzi, w swojej chacie po drugiej stronie jeziora? Na materacu, nakryty tylko cienkim kocem i zobaczy, że w kominku przygasł ogień, że temperatura spadła i stąd te głupie sny, tylko trzeba dorzucić drew i sięgnąć po kołdrę, która leży na komodzie.

Lepiej byłoby spać pod kołdrą niż pod tym cienkim kocem, ale kołdra nie pachnie Casem. Koc pamięta jego woń sprzed kilku tygodni, gdy został do rana, gdy leżał zwinięty u jego boku, jak kiedyś, jak w starych czasach, zanim niebo spadło im na głowy.

Dean leży na plecach i patrzy przed siebie, w ciemność migoczącą miriadami białych iskier. Atramentowa otchłań rozpościera się nad nimi bez dna, bez krańców, czeluść nie do ogarnięcia zmysłami ani rozumem. Kosmiczna źrenica Pierwszego Wilka.

\- Miś - szepcze, próbując zacisnąć palce i _poczuć_.

I ogarnia go rozpacz, bo nie jest w stanie. Nie ma nawet tyle sił, by przekręcić głowę i spojrzeć na swego chłopca. Zimnego chłopca, cichego i nieruchomego. _Jestem przeklęty_ , to ostatni przebłysk świadomości, nim światełka gasną, gwiazdy gasną i on gaśnie jak świeca w podmuchu wiatru.

 

* * *

 

Cas obszedł dom, zajrzał do pokoi dzieci. Dłużej zatrzymał się nad łóżeczkiem Martusia. Nakrył go kołderką i poprawił Pana Królika na poduszce. Pluszak był wielokrotnie zszywany, cerowany, wymieniono mu już łapkę i nóżkę, guziczkowe oczka i wypchano brzuszek dodatkową porcją miękkiego wkładu, który Cas wyciągnął z poduszki Deana. Dzieci kochały Pana Królika, może właśnie dlatego, że pachniał tatą? Opieką i bezpieczeństwem. Raz na jakiś czas Pan Królik trafiał do pralki, sechł na sznurku i potem Cas zabierał go do łóżka, kładł w pościeli, zawiniętego w noszony t-shirt alfy, żeby znów nasiąknął Deanem.

Marty sapnął przez sen i uśmiechnął się lekko, najwidoczniej śnił coś przyjemnego.

Wspomnienia ze szpitala zacierały się powoli. Łagodniały, zastępowane codziennością. Cas już nie cierpł z lęku i poczucia winy, nie budził się z ciężarem na piersiach. Nie garbił się jak jeszcze rok temu, nie zasypiał oparty plecami o łóżeczko z telefonem w zasięgu ręki, gdyby trzeba było wezwać Amy, gdyby coś się działo...

Wyobraźnia nie dawała mu kiedyś spokoju, snując najgorsze scenariusze. Wsłuchiwał się w oddech chłopca i liczył. Czy przerwy nie są zbyt długie? Czy się nie zakrztusił? Sprawdzał. Kładł dłoń na maleńkiej piersi, czy się wznosi? Czy opada? Węszył niespokojnie, dreptał po domu od pokoju do pokoju, od łóżka do łóżka, licząc dzieci i nie mogąc się pogodzić z brakiem, z nieobecnością dwojga. Z tymi, które leżały tam hen, daleko, pod lasem, nakryte ziemią, nie kołderkami. Nakryte jesiennymi liśćmi, butwiejącymi pod śniegiem. Chciał do nich iść, biec, utulić je, ogrzać, ale nie mógł zostawić Martusia.

Nie tym razem. 

Już raz go zostawił. Już raz o nim zapomniał.

Pierwszy rok wcale nie był najgorszy. Cas go prawie nie pamiętał. Ból był zbyt przenikliwy, otępiał. Czas płynął. Czas leczy rany, mówią, ale w jego przypadku upływ pogorszył sprawy. Wróciła świadomość i rany zaczęły ropieć, gnić, znów zaczął popadać w obłąkańcze wizje, nasłuchiwał, szukał, nie mógł jeść, nie wypoczywał, sumienie go gryzło, bał się, że to znów się zdarzy, że _to_ znów wróci po dzieci, zabierze pozostałe, zabierze je wszystkie... To. Ten nienazwany potwór z piekła.

Ale potwór nie wracał.

Dean też nie wracał.

Pierwszy Wilku. Ile Cas za nim płakał. Co obiecywał, żeby wrócił. Do dzieci. Do niego. Tęsknota paliła go żywym ogniem, rozrywała na strzępy, póki jej nie okiełznał. Póki nie powtórzył sobie milionowy raz, że Dean, alfa, zniknął z jego życia tak gwałtownie jak się pojawił. Ogień przygasł, zostawiając po sobie pogorzelisko. Popiół dawnej miłości. 

Z tego popiołu został tylko ten pisklaczek. Ich ostatnie dziecko. Pożegnalny prezent, który Cas sobie wyprosił, wybłagał od Deana w ich noc poślubną. Kto wiedział, że tak się to skończy? Obietnice _i będę cię kochać aż do śmierci._..? 

Słodkie i gorzkie na przemian, ale więcej okazało się tej goryczy. Pierwszy Wilk dużo podarował, hojnie. Kilka lat szczęścia, którego Cas może nie docenił? Może był zbyt niewdzięczny i dlatego zostało mu odebrane tak wiele? 

Z czasem żałoba zrobiła swoje. Opustoszał w środku. Jak pień drzewa wydrążony przez owady. Została skorupa, maska, uśmiech, codzienna rutyna, obowiązki, ale już nie było w nim uczuć, tęsknot, marzeń. Zmartwiał, wyjałowił się, skończył, jak prześniony sen. Jak piosenka, po której zostało tylko echo, jak opowieść. Miał już tylko jedno zadanie: żyć na tyle, by wychować dzieci. 

I kiedy już to poukładał, tę stratę, samotność, lęk o ich zdrowie, zakopując własne potrzeby głęboko, głęboko na dnie, pod stertą zobowiązań, Dean wrócił i zburzył tę misterną konstrukcję, znów rozpętując chaos. 

Dean był życiem. Wichrem, który porywa i unosi. Ożywczym tchnieniem. Deszczem, urzyźniającym wyschłą, martwą glebę. Śmiechem. Bezpieczną zatoką ramion, odgradzających od ciemności i zła. Żarem ciała, do którego lgnie zziębnięta dusza. Kotwicą, która nie pozwala znieść się niebezpiecznym prądom na przestwór nieznanych wód. I zginąć. I zagubić się podczas sztormu. 

Dean był życiem. 

Wrócił. 

I czyżby Cas popełnił znów grzech niewdzięczności, że Pierwszy Wilk chce go mu _znów_ odebrać? 

Tym razem na dobre? A Miś? Co z nim? Wizja była tak przerażająca i jednocześnie klarowna, nie zostawiająca wątpliwości: obaj byli w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Dean i Miś. 

Miś.

Cas kochał wszystkie dzieci, mocno, bezwarunkowo, obłędnie. Ale Miś był wyjątkowy. Pierworodny. Na przekór wszystkiemu. Niespodzianka. Prezent na wpół magiczny. Cud natury. Wyjątek. Najzdrowszy, najpiękniejszy, najbardziej uzdolniony, pełen zalet, ukochany syn, alfa jak Dean.

W niebezpieczeństwie.

Cas chciał dzwonić do Sama, do Bobby'ego, do Deana, ale wiedział, że nie może im teraz zawracać głowy. Nie może im teraz jęczeć i narzucać się ze swoją histerią. Trzeba nerwy trzymać na wodzy, czekać na wieści, nie panikować.

Nie blokować linii. Nie odrywać ich od niesienia ratunku. Teraz trzeba zejść na trzeci plan. Usnąć się w cień. Ma tyle szczęścia: nie musi nigdzie iść w mrok i mróz. Nie musi brnąć w śnieżycy. Nie musi się wysilać. Może zaparzyć kubek herbaty, zawinąć się w koc i czekać, aż wrócą.

Wrócą.

Wrócą, na pewno wrócą. Wrócą. Muszą. Dean wróci i Miś, cali i zdrowi, obaj i Cas ich przytuli. Ucałuje. Upewni się, że nic im nie jest. Położy ich do łóżek. Napoi gorącym rosołem. 

Przeprosi Misia.

Przeprosi Deana.

Powie mu, że go kocha. Że zawsze kochał. Że go chce z powrotem, jeśli Dean też chce, niech zamieszkają razem, znowu, z dziećmi i będą rodziną jak przedtem.

Cas poprawił obracający się powolutku klosz lampki, rzucającej na sufit i ściany jasne plamki w kształcie gwiazdek. Cichutki szum naśladujący fale oceanu uspokajał i usypiał. Grejpfrut w swoim łóżku spał na brzuchu, z szeroko rozrzuconymi, pulchnymi nóżkami i rączkami. 

\- Cały do schrupania. - Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie Cas i jego też nakrył, jak Martusia przed chwilką. 

\- Tatuś? - W progu sypialni stanął rozespany Jim, trąc pięścią oczy. - Miałem koszmar.

\- Zły sen? - Cas podniósł głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Połóż się, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

\- Tatuś, w domu ktoś jest. - Jim obejrzał się na wygaszony korytarz i wyraźnie zadrżał. - Johnny się boi. Johnny każe nam się schować.

Teraz, tatuś. Natychmiast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam Was za opóźnienie we wrzuceniu kolejnego rozdziału.  
> Trochę mnie ostatnio zajęło "czekając na Miśka" i "spotkanie" :) jeszcze nie otrząsnęłam się po QaF :) świetny serial, ale mnie przyblokował emocjonalnie i "twórczo" :) 
> 
> Pozdrawiam i liczę na Waszą cierpliwość :)


	226. ZA PROGIEM

\- Jim! - Cas zmarszczył brwi. - Nie strasz maluchów. Pobudzisz ich. - Położył palec na ustach i jeszcze raz zajrzał do Marty'ego.

\- Właśnie! Trzeba ich obudzić i zabrać z domu! - Jimmy podbiegł do łóżka Grejpa i wywlókł opierającą się baryłkę spod kołderki. - Wstawaj! Masz tu spodnie, sweter, ubieraj się! - Wcisnął mu w ręce kłąb ubrań, które Cas miał zabrać do prania.

\- Zostaw! Co wyprawiasz! - Cas podniósł ubrania z podłogi zaraz po tym, jak przeleciały przez dłonie sennego pięciolatka. - Grejp, kładź się, Jim jazda do siebie! - Przykazał surowo. - Zaraz przyjdę i troszkę poczytamy jeśli chcesz.

Nie złościł się na starszego syna. Jim wciąż zmagał się z lękami, męczyły go koszmary i z uporem wspominał Johna tak jakby brat bliźniak stał obok, żywy i obecny. Psycholog z Crabtown twierdził, że to efekt traumy i że kilka sesji tygodniowo pomoże. Oraz cztery tabletki dziennie: dwie wieczorem na uspokojenie, dwie rano na pobudzenie. Po dwóch miesiącach terapii Jim siedział otępiały przy śniadaniu i płakał przy kolacji. Bił się z Miśkiem częściej niż kiedykolwiek. Cas czuł, że to nie jest dla niego dobre, ale bał się sprzeciwić zaleceniom lekarza.

Jim sam podjął decyzję. Któregoś dnia po prostu odmówił wejścia do gabinetu na kolejną sesję a później Cas znalazł tabletki w pudełku z chłopięcymi skarbami, zachomikowane między trzema mlecznymi zębami, piórkiem orła, skamieliną jakiegoś przedpotopowego stwora i kilkoma banknotami "na słodycze". Reszta proszków wylądowała w śmieciach. Johnny został.

\- Zaraz przyjdę. - Cas objął Jima, próbując go uspokoić i skłonić, żeby wrócił do swojego pokoju, ale chłopiec wyrwał się, pobiegł do sypialni obok, budząc kolejno Claire i Joy.

\- Dość! Jimmy! Dość.

Marty zaczął się roić i popłakiwać, wyczuwając napięcie i reagując strachem. Grejp podreptał do niego i podał mu rękę w geście pocieszenia.

\- Nie rycz. Tatuś zaraz przyjdzie. - Obejrzał się na otwarte drzwi, nasłuchując podniesionych głosów. - Weź Królika.

Marty chwycił ulubioną maskotkę i na czworakach podpełzł do krawędzi materaca. Jego ulubiona piżamka przypominała przebranie króliczka, z białym brzuszkiem i uszkami doszytymi do kaptura. Zakładał go po kąpieli, kiedy jeszcze miał wilgotne włosy. Grejp wolał własne piżamy: w autka i z napisem NASA na piersi, jak u astronauty. Ale nie naśmiewał się z młodszego braciszka. Misiek mu wytłumaczył, że każdy lubi to, co lubi, inne rzeczy, co jest sprawiedliwe i że w ten sposób nie trzeba się kłócić, nikt nikomu nie zazdrości i jest ciekawiej. Poza tym Martuś jest jeszcze całkiem mały, najmniejszy i trzeba się nim opiekować. Zawsze. Zwłaszcza, kiedy nie ma w domu dziadka ani Miśka.

Albo taty.

\- Boję się. - Wyznał Marty, trąc oczy pięścią. Światełka w kształcie gwiazdek wędrowały po ścianach i suficie, a wraz z nimi przesuwały się cienie przedmiotów i mebli. Pokój nie wyglądał tak miło jak za dnia. Zabawki zdawały się tłoczyć na półkach i w koszykach, jakby chciały uciec, śledziły ich swoimi szklanymi oczami i tylko czyhały na okazję. Przycisnął Królika do piersi i zlazł z łóżeczka, stając bliziutko brata. Grejp był silny, dwa razy większy i niczego się nie bał, prawie tak jak tatuś. Obaj złapali się za ręce i nasłuchiwali rozmowy i kroków.

Grejpfrut powolutku podszedł do progu i ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz. Coś nieuchwytnego wisiało w powietrzu, coś... niepokojącego. Coś, co kazało siedzieć cicho, nie hałasować i nie marudzić jak przy innych okazjach. Grejp nie był w stanie tego nazwać, ale instynkt mu podpowiadał, że dzieje się coś, co nie powinno.

\- Kładźcie się, zaraz przyjdę! - Tatuś wyjrzał z pokoju Claire i Grejp cofnął się do dziecinnej sypialni. Spojrzał na braciszka. Marty gapił się na niego oczami rozszerzonymi ze strachu i błyszczącymi od łez. On też to czuł. Dlatego nie wył głośno, jak syrena alarmowa, tylko w milczeniu ściskał przytulankę i drżał.

\- Ubieraj się! - Zdecydował Grejp, przypominając sobie nalegania Jima. - Załóż sweter!

\- Ale tatuś... - Marty chlipnął.

\- Rób, co mówię! - Malec pocwałował do kąta, gdzie leżały ich wczorajsze ubrania. Spodnie i bluzy. Jeszcze nie potrafił się dobrze pozapinać, ale umiał wciągnąć dresy. Posapując z wysiłkiem, pomógł Marty'emu nałożyć swój sweterek, który wisiał mu do kolan i rozejrzał się za butami.

\- Cas? - krzyknął ktoś z dołu i schody skrzypnęły po ciężarem kroków.

\- Zaraz zejdę! - Odkrzyknął tatuś a w jego tonie pobrzmiała nuta zniecierpliwienia.

Instynkt małego wilczka przejął kontrolę zanim szczeniaczek zdążył racjonalnie przeanalizować sytuację. Grejp pchnął drzwi sypialni i przekręcił zamek pod klamką. Marty obserwował go w milczeniu, nic nie rozumiejąc, ale ufając, że brat wie, co robi. I gotów go słuchać we wszystkim.

\- Pod łóżko! - Grejp pociągnął go za rączkę i wepchnął w najdalszy kącik, samemu pełznąc zaraz za nim. - Siedź cicho! Ani mru, mru! - Nakazał ostro i w tym momencie tak przypominał dziadka i tatę, że Marty bez żadnych protestów zacisnął szczęki.

We trzej (wliczając Pana Królika) wstrzymali oddechy i nasłuchiwali zbliżających się kroków. Ten ktoś zawołał tatusia. Tatuś coś odpowiedział. Trzasnęły drzwi, Jimmy zaczął krzyczeć. Claire zaczęła krzyczeć, coś spadło, coś straszliwie huknęło, ktoś się roześmiał, ale to nie był dobry śmiech, to był śmiech, od którego wszystkie włoski na ciele się jeżą i małe wilczki, schowane pod łóżkiem udają, że ich wcale nie ma.

\- Tędy! - Jimmy zjawił się nie wiadomo skąd i pociągnął Grejpa za stopę. - Musicie uciekać!

Grejp zadrżał, bo dotyk Jima był chłodny i szczypiący, jak podmuch mroźnego wichru na twarzy: mnóstwo kłujących igiełek, od których lecą łzy.

\- Jest teraz zajęty, nie zauważy was! - powiedział Jim zdławionym, nieswoim głosem. Grejp pociągnął nosem czujnie, bo w pokoju nie pachniało Jimem, tylko... czymś innym... Marty rozbeczał się mimo zakazu i obaj musieli go siłą wywlec spod łóżka. - Szybciej! Muszę pomóc Jimowi! - krzyknął Jim, wypychając ich na korytarz. - Na dół, Grejp, na dół!

Grejp nie oglądając się pociągnął Martusia za łapkę po schodach w dół, pędząc co sił, pędząc jak po łące, kiedy gonili latem motyle i ważki, pędząc jak wtedy gdy złapał piłkę i tata wrzeszczał co sił w płucach: biegnij, Grejp! BIEGNIJ! A za nim biegła Joy i Grejp wiedział, że musi dobiec do bramki przed nią, żeby zdobyć punkt i wygrać, co było strasznie trudne, bo Joy potrafi biegać szybciej niż reszta rodzeństwa. BIEGNIJ GREJP! B I E G N I J !

Za plecami działo się coś strasznego, ale chłopcy nie ważyli się przystanąć, obrócić. Instynkt przetrwania pchał ich, unosił, zmienił ich w dwie rozpędzone kuleczki, na oślep, na ślepo, ogłuszone przerażeniem, prawie frunące na dół, do holu, do drzwi, na werandę, na śnieg, w zimową, mroźną noc, w ciemność, w pustkę...

\- Do garażu! - Usłyszał Grejp przy uchu, jakby ktoś mu podpowiadał z tej ciemności, z pustki.

Któreś z okien na piętrze pękło z trzaskiem, coś ciężkiego gruchnęło o daszek werandy i stoczyło się na podjazd.

\- Tędy! - Dziewczynka w wieku Joy chwyciła Grejpa i Marty'ego za kołnierze i wepchnęła w pryzmę odgarniętego rankiem śniegu. Ktoś przebiegł obok nich, rycząc w szale, na szczęście nie zauważył ich w ciemnościach. - Tędy, wstawajcie, do garażu!

\- Tatuś! - pisnął Marty, ale dziewczynka zakryła mu usta dłonią i zdusiła krzyk w małych płuckach.

\- Cicho! On nie może was usłyszeć! - szepnęła, a jej włosy lśniły srebrzyście w księżycowej poświacie. Cała zdawała się lśnić i migotać, jak odbicie ekranu telewizora w szybie. Jej dotyk był tak samo wibrujący i piekący jak _tamtego Jima_. Tego, który nie był całkiem Jimem, pomyślał Grejp w nagłym olśnieniu. _Który w ogóle nie był Jimem_.

Nie brzmiał jak Jim, nie pachniał jak Jim...

Przypominał Jima, ale nim nie był.

 _Johnny mówi, że ktoś obcy jest w domu!,_ przypomniał sobie Grejp niezrozumiałe słowa starszego brata.

Słowa, zdania, które czasem Jim wypowiadał ze spokojem w obecności tatusia lub wujka Gabe'a. Mówił o tym kimś, o tamtym kimś, kogo nikt nie widział, a kto najwyraźniej dla Jima kręcił się w pobliżu i ostrzegał.

_Johnny mówi, że będzie padać._

_Johnny mówi, że zapomniałeś wyłączyć żelazko._

_Johnny mówi, żeby zajrzeć do wanny..._

\- Kim jesteś? - Grejp kucnął w kącie za oponami na zmianę, zasłaniając sobą Marty'ego. - Johnny cię przysłał?

\- Siedź cicho. Dziadziuś Frank już jedzie. Nie bójcie się. - Dziewczynka obejrzała się przez ramię, nienaturalnie blada i jakaś taka... pół przezroczysta. - Opiekuj się Martym, Grejpfrut. Dziadek Frank już jedzie. Muszę pomóc Johnny'emu i Jimowi.

I zniknęła.

Albo szybko wyszła.

Możliwe, że wyszła w przeciągu tej chwili, gdy Grejpfrut mrugnął. Kiedy na moment zamknął oczy. Może nie zauważył jej, gdy wychodziła, bo w całym garażu było ciemno, naprawdę bardzo ciemno. Może nawet nigdy jej nie było? Może tylko im się przywidziała...

Przyśniła?

Bo to był najdziwniejszy sen, jaki kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzył.

- Boję się! - Grejp poczuł, że maluch tuli się do niego i objął go pocieszająco oboma ramionami.

\- Też się boję. - Pocieszył go cichutko, o ile w ogóle mogło go to pocieszyć. - Zostaniemy tu, póki dziadziuś nie przyjedzie. Dziadziuś Frank już jedzie. Nie płacz. Dziadziuś już jedzie.

-  A tatuś? - Marty też go objął i siedzieli obaj w kucki, drżąc i chlipiąc, z noskami wciśniętymi fałdy swoich sweterków.

\- Tatuś też przyjdzie po nas. Jak tylko wygoni tego... - Grejp się zastanowił. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, co się właściwie zdarzyło. Kompletnie się pogubił. Nie wiedział, czy to rzeczywistość, czy sen, czy jakąś wyjątkowo głupia, okrutna zabawa?

Chciałby już wrócić do łóżka. Posłuchać, jak tatuś opowiada bajeczkę. Chciałby się przytulić do taty. Żeby tata zajrzał do szafy i obiecał, że w środku nie schował się żaden potwór. Tata znał się na potworach jeszcze bardziej niż tatuś i można mu było wierzyć. Dobrze by było, żeby tata z nimi został na noc. Żeby zawsze z nimi zostawał, odstraszał wszystkie potwory.

Ale teraz nie było ani taty, ani tatusia, ani dziadka Franka, ani dziadka Bobby'go.

Byli kompletnie sami, w ciemnym, zimnym garażu, przerażeni i wyczerpani. Dwa małe szczeniaczki, wciśnięte w najdalszy, najciaśniejszy kącik, w nadziei, że ta kryjówka wystarczy, by osłonić ich przed nieznanym złem, czyhającym za progiem.

 

 

 


	227. GDY NIE NADCHODZI POMOC

Frank obejrzał się na tylne siedzenie dżipa, gdzie rozrabiała trójka chłopców, mniej więcej w wieku Jima i Joy. Bobby był nieco starszy, właściwie w wieku Mary, przypomniał sobie Frank, za to Mark i Jackie zawsze mu się mylili. Jeden miał sześć a drugi siedem, albo siedem i osiem, ale byli do siebie podobni jak bliźniacy i wyrośnięci, jak przystało na synów swego ojca.  Sądząc po wzroście, równie dobrze mogli mieć i z jedenaście. Na przednim siedzeniu wiózł fotelik z Krissy i żeby się nie denerwowała zagadywał i obiecywał mnóstwo ciasteczek, jak tylko dojadą do wujka Casa.

\- Pobawisz się z Martusiem i z Grejpfrutem, hm? Pamiętasz ile Martuś ma zabawek? - Plótł coś, cokolwiek, byle się dziewuszka nie rozpłakała. - I taką śliczną kuchenkę i domek dla lalek i mnóstwo lalek i zestaw do herbaty i do sprzątania... - Wymieniał, przypominając sobie to, czym Marty najchętniej i najczęściej się bawił.

\- Same dziewczyńskie manele! - Jackie niespodziewanie wcisnął się w przerwę między przednimi siedzeniami. - Tata mówi, że wujek Dean strzelił taką samą księżniczkę jak wujek Cas!

Wszyscy zarechotali, łącznie z Frankiem, który jednak zaraz przywołał ich do porządku.

\- Ej! Tylko się z niego nie nabijajcie! Bycie dziewczynką to nie wstyd! - Pouczył pedagogicznie.

\- Czy ja coś mówię? - Jackie wzruszył ramionami i obejrzał się na braci. - Ale baby to baby - mruknął a reszta odmruknęła mu z wyrazami poparcia.

Frank zaśmiał się pod nosem. Akurat oni mieli w domu świetny wzorzec. Ich matka to miejscowa szycha, znała całe Pinewood od podszewki, najbardziej intymne szczegóły i cieszyła się powszechnym szacunkiem. Sammy za nią świata nie widział, Cas ją kochał jak siostrę, a reszta watahy robiła bez szemrania wszystko, co zarządziła, łącznie z Deanem.

Ponownie wybrał na telefonie numer omegi, chcąc go uprzedzić, że już jadą, ale znów włączyła się poczta głosowa.

Frank westchnął i ostrożnie wjechał w leśny dukt. Nie spieszył się, wiózł dzieciaki, zwłaszcza tego małego berbecia, więc zachowywał ostrożność. Nie trzeba wypadków, jeszcze z godzinka i dojadą spokojnie. Cas pewnie wydzwania do Amy i chłopaków. Biedak. Na pewno wszystko się okaże jakimś wielkim nieporozumieniem. Już to widział oczami wyobraźni, jak Sammy z ekipą wpadają do obozu, budzą smacznie pochrapujących Deana i Miśka, żeby im oznajmić, że cała wataha ruszyła na ratunek, bo Cas miał złą podróż na szamańskich ziołach.

Dean się wkurzy, zwłaszcza o te szamańskie zioła.

Ale będzie siedzieć cicho. Frank parsknął złośliwie. Odkąd wrócił to przy Casie trusia. Omega mógłby mu po głowie w holenderskich chodakach tańczyć, a ten ani słówkiem by się nie poskarżył. Faktycznie, Sammy coś przebąkiwał ze śmiechem, że Cas mu zaczął chatę urządzać, zasłonki, poduszeczki, już tam sobie Frank wyobrażał. Pewnie z gustem, owszem, Cas był znany z tego, że miał oko do kolorów, wzorków, dzieciaki zawsze ładnie ubierał, na talerzach zawsze ładnie układał, nawet zwykłą jajecznicę podawał jak w restauracji. Źle Dean nie wyjdzie na tym, że mu Cas podpowie.

Nigdy źle nie wychodził. Frank przygryzł wargę, tym razem gniewnie. Cas był dla Winchestera dobry, skrzywdzić go nigdy nie skrzywdził. Samo dobro mu wniósł, chociaż był ślepy i bez grosza na początku! Piękne dzieci! Zadbany dom! Wpatrzony był w tego swojego alfę, jak w obraz! Cały czas tylko Dean to, Dean tamto! A jeszcze na boku, po cichaczu dłubał te swoje książki, ciułał te miliony! Skarb! Po prostu skarb, że tylko go na rękach nosić! A ile przykrości dostał w zamian? Już tam Frank swoje wiedział!

Zerknął na strzelbę załadowaną srebrnymi nabojami. Od lat jedną kulkę trzymał specjalnie dla niego! Ach, Jody wtenczas miała rację! Trzeba było odpędzić Winchestera i popchnąć Casa w objęcia tego drugiego, tego od cukierni. Inne by miał życie, lżejsze!

Frank zazgrzytał zębami, aż nagła cisza w samochodzie zwróciła jego uwagę.

\- Dziadku? Stało się coś? - Mark przechylił głowę, starając się zajrzeć mu w oczy. - Gniewasz się?

\- Nie gniewam! Skąd! Bawcie się, basałyki! - Zagadał wesoło, niezdarnie poklepawszy chłopca po głowie. - Wujek nie odbiera, ale pewnie wydzwania do wszystkich dookoła, do waszej mamy i waszego taty. - Mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - A oni pewnie mają pełne ręce roboty teraz, nie trzeba im przeszkadzać.

\- Myślisz, że coś się stało w górach? - Bobby spytał całkiem poważnie i obaj młodsi bracia popatrzyli najpierw na niego a potem na dziadka. - Wujkom i Miśkowi?

\- Nie! - Frank odpowiedział natychmiast, bez zastanowienia. - Nie znam bardziej doświadczonych wilków. Znają tu każdy kamień, każdą szczelinkę. I nie pozwoliliby, żeby coś się stało Miśkowi. Pewnie im zamarzły baterie, albo wleźli w martwy punkt, gdzie nie dociera sygnał, ot co. Znacie wujka Casa, czasem przesadza. Panikuje. - Machnął ręką z udawanym lekceważeniem. - Sami wiecie, że to baba!

Chłopcy cofnęli się na siedzenie, a Frank wpatrzył w drogę przed sobą. Reflektory omiatały pnie i gałęzie, gdy dżip podskakiwał w koleinach i na większych kamieniach. Jakieś nocne zwierzę prysnęło na warkot silnika i w ciemności błysnęły ślepia, może sowy?

\- Do licha!... - Frank zamrugał, bo zdawało mu się przez moment... Zwolnił. Nachylił się nad kierownicą, zbliżył się do przedniej szyby, żeby lepiej widzieć. Coś zobaczył. Zdawało mu się... Przewidziało raczej, poprawił sam siebie w myślach i już miał lekko nacisnąć gaz, żeby wrócić do poprzedniej prędkości (raptem może z piętnaście mil na godzinę, więc tyle co piechotą), gdy znów coś mignęło. Coś na drodze przed nimi, w smugach reflektorów. Jak cień.

Sylwetka.

Frank wstrzymał oddech z napięcia, żałując że nie posłuchał Jody i nie sprawił sobie okularów. Pieprzona starość!, pomyślał. Może to jeleń? Trzeba uważać. Zderzenie z jeleniem byłoby bardzo niebezpieczne. Ciężki zwierzak w pędzie potrafiłby porządnie uszkodzić wóz, stłuc szybę, wpaść do środka i nieźle ich tu poturbować. Frank nacisnął klakson kilka razy, żeby ostrzec i przegonić nieostrożne zwierzaki, dla ich własnego dobra. Jeleń z połamanymi nogami nadaje się tylko do odstrzału.

\- Dziadku, patrz! - Bobby wyrzucił ramię przed siebie, celując palcem. - Widzisz?

Frank zatrzymał wóz i przełknął ślinę.

\- Co to? Co to? - Chłopcy zaczęli się przepychać, żeby lepiej widzieć. - Claire?

\- Joy? - Zgadywali jeden przez drugiego, ale nie mieli racji. Nie mogli mieć. Byli zbyt mali, żeby zapamiętać swoich kuzynów, zanim umarli.

Frank kazał im siedzieć cicho, nie ruszać się i nie hałasować. Wziął strzelbę i wysiadł z łazika. Warstewka śniegu zaskrzypiała pod podeszwami, gdy powolutku zrobił krok i kolejny, równając się z przednim zderzakiem.

Kilkanaście kroków przed nim, na skraju plamy światła stała znajoma postać.

\- W imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Świętego, sen-mara, Bóg-wiara... - wyszeptał łamaną polszczyzną, czego nauczyła go babcia Janinka.

Mary migotała jak rozregulowany odbiornik telewizyjny, ale nie pomyliłby jej z nikim innym. Jego pierwsza wnusia! Dziewuszka! Słodkie zawiniątko, które trzymał w rękach ze strachem, że ją upuści i z taką czułością, że łzy same mu ciekły po szorstkich od zarostu policzkach. I wcale się nie wstydził. Są okazje, że nie wstyd mężczyźnie płakać. Drugi raz płakał z jej powodu na pogrzebie, gdy dwie białe skrzynki zjeżdżały do wykopanych dołków, w ciemną, chłodną czeluść. W pogodę przypominającą dzisiejszą, chociaż bardziej deszczową.

\- Miś? - wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami. - Nie żyje?

Rany boskie, nie. Niemożliwe. Teraz? Gdy wreszcie zaczęło się jakoś układać? Gdy Cas z takim wysiłkiem doszedł do siebie, gdy Dean wrócił... Czym ten chłopaczek zawinił, że tyle nieszczęść spadało na jego głowę?, Frank podniósł twarz w niebo, patrząc z pretensją. Boże! Czemu go tak doświadczasz? Czy nie dość już wycierpiał? Dwoje dzieci to dość jak na jednego rodzica! Dwie żałoby to dość!

\- Miś? Mary, co z Misiem? - spytał głośniej, szukając jej wzrokiem, ale zjawa zniknęła, nie udzieliwszy żadnych odpowiedzi.

Wrócił za kierownicę i w milczeniu ruszył przed siebie, wlokąc się i jak tylko można opóźniając przyjazd do domu Casa.

 

* * *

 

Walt wywalił całą zawartość plecaka, który udało im się przypadkowo znaleźć, kopiąc za Miśkiem, i z okrzykiem radości wyszarpał flary, ale jedna za drugą okazały się zamokłe. Odrzucił pistolet za siebie, warcząc z frustracji. Harry ściągnął z siebie co mógł bez popadnięcia w hipotermię i nałożył na Miśka, starając się go ogrzać. Dean kilka minut temu odzyskał przytomność, ale był słaby i zziębnięty, nie nadawał się do niczego.

Nie mieli jak wezwać pomocy. Utknęli w tej cholernej lawinie na zboczu góry, bez sprzętu, telefonów, radiostacji i nawet flar. O tej porze wszyscy śpią, zaczną się niepokoić może rano, może w południe, a wtedy będzie już po nich. Za późno. Misiek nie przetrzyma nocy w tym stanie. Nie zdołają go ściągnąć w dolinę. Co robić? Co robić? Walt miotał się, szukając rozwiązań, pomysłów, nieprzywykły do roli przywódcy.

Zawsze ktoś inny podejmował decyzje, zawsze ktoś inny wiedział co robić!

Wystarczyło słuchać rozkazów.

A teraz to on musiał wydać rozkazy, Harry gapił się wyczekująco, Dean zwinął się w kłębek, szczękając zębami, wpół świadomy gdzie jest, Misiek zimny i bezwładny jak kukła. Cała odpowiedzialność spoczywała na Walcie a on czuł, że nie podoła. Że nie wie, co robić, że ogarnia go panika. Jeśli Misiek umrze, to będzie przez niego. Jeśli Dean umrze, to będzie jego wina.

\- Wszyscy tu zginiemy! - krzyknął, chowając twarz w dłonie. - Zginiemy! Nie ma flar! Nie ma telefonów! Nie mamy jak wezwać pomocy!

\- Nie zginiemy. - Harry szczękał zębami z zimna, ale zdołał jeszcze wykrzesać z siebie dość siły by przywołać pierwotną naturę, spojrzał w ciemne, zachmurzone niebo, na rąbek księżyca i ze wszystkich sił w płucach zawył.

Długi, przejmujący skowyt poniósł się ponad lasem, przez dolinę, rozciął powietrze jak nożem, podrywając głowy wszystkich zwierząt i ptaków, niósł się i niósł, czysty, silny, dźwięczny jak dzwon, który bije na alarm, który wzywa i wskazuje kierunek.

Frank go usłyszał w swoim dżipie.

Grejpfrut i mały Marty usłyszeli go w swojej kryjówce, w garażu. Sammy go usłyszał, pochylony nad mapą rozłożoną na masce jednej z terenówek, gdy razem z Bobbym i Rufusem zastanawiali się, gdzie rozpocząć poszukiwania.

Wszyscy się na chwilę zatrzymali i wsłuchali w ten wysoki ton. A po chwili w dwa tony, gdy Walt dołączył i podwojone, zharmonizowane ze sobą wołania mknęły przez ciemność.

Wszystkie wilki Winchesterów nastawiły uszy, napięły zmysły do granic, koncentrując się tylko i wyłącznie na tym jednym sygnale, póki nie umilkł.

\- Pamiętasz, gdzie dwa lata temu ustrzeliłeś tego parchatego dzika, tego starego? Śmierdział jak kupa gówna. - Rufus krzyknął prawie radośnie i uderzył palcem w mapę. - Nie jest źle! Nie jest źle, można tam podjechać wozem! No, potem są skałki i ten wąwóz, ale nie jest źle! - Dodał im otuchy. - Nie jest źle.

\- Dzień drogi. W dzień. - Sammy szybko zgasił te ledwie odzyskane nadzieje. - W dobrą pogodę. Cas mówił, że było tam pełno śniegu, jeśli naprawdę zeszła lawina...

\- Może wezwijmy helikopter? Z Crabtown? Albo z parku? - Odezwał się milczący dotąd Kevin. - Strażnicy mają na stanie.

\- Dobra, dzwoń do nich. - Sam skinął, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jakie kolejne kroki podjąć. - Mają dwóch rannych, Misiek i ktoś drugi...

\- Skąd wiesz? - Amy podniosła na niego oczy.

\- Słyszeliśmy dwa głosy. Jest ich czterech. Dwóch nie było w stanie się odezwać. - Wyjaśnił i poczuł przypływ ciepła, w reakcji na jej zaskoczenie i podziw. Nawet w tak kryzysowej sytuacji uznanie Amy sprawiało mu przyjemność. Chrząknął, żeby przywołać się do porządku. - Nie mają flar. Stracili plecaki. A to bardzo zła wiadomość, bo poza flarami w plecakach jest odzież, apteczki, żywność. To, co teraz jest ich największym wrogiem to zimno.

Wszyscy zamilkli, pochyliwszy się nad mapą, ale nie po to, aby sprawdzać lokalizację. Chcieli uniknąć nawzajem własnych spojrzeń.

Wilki były odporne na wiele rzeczy, ale mróz potrafił powalić najsilniejszego zabijakę. Podstępny, bezlitosny przeciwnik.

\- Jedyna szansa, że zdołają się zmienić i przeczekać. - Amy rozejrzała się po ponurych, zaciętych twarzach. - Ej! Co jest? Zapominacie z kim macie do czynienia? Jimmy, Claire i Joy wytrzymali w lesie kilka dni!

\- Jeszcze nie spadł śnieg. Była zupełnie inna pogoda... - Przypomniał niechętnie Rufus. - Połowa października to nie koniec listopada.

\- A trzylatka to nie dorośli faceci. Jest różnica! - Odbiła ostro, z wyraźną złością. - Dzieciaki sobie poradziły, to i oni sobie poradzą! Idziemy do nich, czy nie?

Sam zerknął na nią z wysoka. Sięgała mu może do łokcia i nawet w puchowej kurtce wyglądała drobno. Ale nigdy się nie poddawała a jej twardy charakter nie raz go zadziwiał.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś zaczekała tutaj. - Spróbował, z góry znając jej odpowiedź.

\- Tu nie pomogę. - Ucięła i ruszyła do samochodu. - Jazda. Nie ma na co czekać.

 

* * *

 

\- Odwrócę jego uwagę! - szepnął Johnny, a Jim skinął głową. Rozumieli się prawie bez słów. Jimmy wyjrzał ostrożnie przez szparę w drzwiach łazienki, w której zdołał się schronić, nim ten szaleniec zaatakował tatusia. Tatuś był akurat w pokoju Claire i gdyby Johnny nie zatrzasnął drzwi, ten straszny szaman, czy kimkolwiek się okazał, rozpłatałby go siekierą na pół. Teraz wyrąbał w deskach dziurę i próbował schwycić tatusia, ale Jim nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić.

Johnny stanął za Długą Stopą i roześmiał się perliście, jakby uczestniczył w jakiejś grze a kiedy tamten się obejrzał, Johnny przebiegł przez korytarz, znikając w pokoju Miśka.

Jim pognał co tchu po schodach na dół. Miał plan. Trzeba się dostać do pokoju dziadka. Trzyma w nim broń. Tatuś nie zgodził się na strzelby w głównym domu, ale dziadek i wujkowie w swojej części mieli bardzo dużo broni. Pistolety, strzelby myśliwskie z lunetkami i krótkie karabiny półautomatyczne. Jim widywał je wielokrotnie.

Widział jak się je zabezpiecza, odbezpiecza, jak się celuje, ładuje, czyści. Jak się trzyma, żeby nie zrobić nikomu krzywdy przypadkowym wystrzałem. Wujek Harry latem zabrał go do lasu i uczył strzelać do puszek. Później tatuś nakrzyczał na wujka i wymógł obietnicę, że już nie będzie uczył Jima, ale takich lekcji się nie zapomina.

Niemądry tatuś. Za bardzo wszystkim ufa. I uważa, że przemoc to nie rozwiązanie. I teraz co? Siedzi w pokoju Claire i czeka, aż go zarąbie ten wariat! I nikogo nie ma, żeby ich uratować. Oczywiście ojciec, jak potrzebny, to znów gdzieś zwiał.

Jim był wściekły i rozżalony, że znów zostali sami z tatusiem, w kłopotach. Znów są sami i muszą sobie poradzić! A ojca nie ma i nikogo nie ma, nawet dziadek Bobby pojechał z wielkim pośpiechem. I wszyscy wujkowie. Bo coś się stało w górach. Znów ojciec narozrabiał.

A oni znów nie mogą na niego liczyć.

Tylko na siebie.

\- No i dobrze! Nie potrzeba! Sam sobie poradzę! - warknął z uporem. Nie krzyknął z przestrachem, gdy z piętra dobiegł ryk i huk. To tylko Johnny. Długa Stopa nie może go skrzywdzić. Johnny go zajmie, a Jim zdąży zdobyć broń i go zastrzeli.

Uratuje tatusia i rodzeństwo.

Jak wtedy w lesie, trzy lata temu. Wtedy też Johnny pomógł, odwrócił uwagę potwora, żeby Jim uratował Claire i Joy.

Na cholerę im tata, jeśli nie potrafi ich obronić? Jest mocny w gębie, gdy wszystko jest w porządku, a w razie czego znika i zostają sami, pomyślał gorzko, szarpiąc się z gałką dziadkowej szafki.

Znów usłyszał ten piekielny ryk, naprawdę straszny i ręce mu się zatrzęsły. Jejku. Oby ten dzikus nie zrobił nic tatusiowi! Niech Johnny jeszcze go przytrzyma przez chwilkę! Jeszcze chwilkę!

Jim szarpnął zamek, ale szafka nie dała się otworzyć. Była zamknięta! Dziadek musiał ją zamknąć na kluczyk!

Och, nie! Jak się teraz dostanie do środka?

Uderzył pięściami w siatkę, za którą wisiały na kołeczkach upragnione pistolety i sztucery.

Nie! Nie, nie, nie!

Czemu?!

Głupi tatuś, to on kazał dziadkowi zamykać je na kluczyk! Żeby maluchy nie mogły się dostać, ale co teraz?!

\- Spalę cię, Cas! Spalę cię z tymi twoimi bękartami! - Usłyszał z podwórza i przemknął do okna, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. - Zapłacisz mi za wszystko! Zapłacisz za to, co zniszczyłeś! Zapłacisz, CAS! ZAPŁACISZ! TAK DŁUGO CZEKAŁEM, ŻEBYŚ ZAPŁACIŁ! - darł się Długa Stopa, chodząc w te i we wte, gapiąc się w okna i śmiejąc nieopanowanie, jakby był pijany albo niespełna rozumu.

Było w nim coś dziwnego, coś nowego, czego Jim wcześniej nie dostrzegał.

Był jakiś inny.

Jim zamrugał, przyglądając się mu uważnie, wysunąwszy się ponad poziom parapetu tylko na poziom oczu, mając nadzieję, że w ciemnościach szaman go nie dostrzeże.

Ale to nie był szaman.

To wcale nie był Długa Stopa, odkrył nagle i chwycił się za usta, żeby nie krzyknąć. To był _jakiś_ wilk. Jakiś zupełnie obcy wilk w ciele Długiej Stopy, jak ręka wypychająca pacynkę. Jakby ciało i twarz Długiej Stopy była płaszczem, który sobie pożyczył. A jego kształt, ten prawdziwy, stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, coraz trudniejszy do ukrycia, coraz mniej osłonięty.

\- Spalę ci te bękarty a ciebie zerżnę! - Odgroził się i zniknął w garażu, z rumorem przewalając jakieś skrzynki.

Jim wiedział, że szuka kanistrów.

\- Johnny! Johnny! - syknął, próbując przywołać brata, gdy nagle drzwi wejściowe domu się otworzyły i tatuś wyszedł z rękami nad głową. - Cholera!

\- Phehiljah? - krzyknął tatuś. - Weź mnie. Weź mnie, ale wypuść dzieci.

Pheh... Kto?, sapnął Jim z niedowierzaniem. Jak można się tak idiotycznie nazywać? Nic dziwnego, że jest taki wściekły.

I co ten tatuś wyrabia?

\- Spójrz, co mam! - Phehiljah wyszedł z garażu, trzymając przed sobą Grejpfruta, ostrze siekiery opierał mu o szyję. Tatuś zawył jak zwierzę i rzucił się do nich, ale Phehiljah osadził go w miejscu krótkim szczeknięciem. - Ani kroku! Bo mu odrąbię łeb!

 

 


	228. ISKRA NADZIEI

\- Musisz iść do stacji i przynieść zapasy. - Harry zwrócił się do Walta, nie przerywając poszukiwania reszty ekwipunku. Drugi plecak, śpiwór, może namiot, cokolwiek...

\- Nie zostawię was. - Walt ściągnął kurtkę i próbował nałożyć ją na Deana, który odpychał jego ręce. - Alfa! Do kurwy nędzy, musisz się ogrzać!

\- Miś... - Dean pokręcił głową, nadal zziębnięty i osłabiony.

\- Najpierw ty. - Walt miał ochotę mu przyłożyć. - Bardziej pomożesz, jak szybko staniesz na nogi!

\- Ma rację. - Harry nachylił się nad nim i wetknął mu w usta kawałek gorzkiej czekolady, znalezionej w kieszeni. - Zjedz. Potrzebujesz kalorii. Walt niech idzie do stacji, a my się zmienimy i spróbujemy rozgrzać Miśka. Nie przejdziesz w drugą formę w tym stanie. - Pouczył i miał rację. Do pełnego objawienia wilka potrzebna była energia, dużo energii i koncentracji. Wilk Miśka, tak jak reszta jego ciała i ludzka świadomość były teraz uśpione, na granicy śmierci. Cały jego wysiłek pochłaniało utrzymanie najbardziej podstawowych funkcji życiowych: bicia serca (które zwolniło już tak bardzo, że puls był praktycznie niewyczuwalny) i oddechu. 

Deanem wstrząsały dreszcze, ale to był dobry znak. Ciało walczyło, szybkie skurcze mięśni uwalniały i spalały zasoby komórkowe, wyrównując utratę temperatury. Harry ubrał go w kurtkę Walta i objął, poklepując po ramionach, pomagając choćby w ten sposób.

\- Miś. - Dean popatrzył na chłopca i prawie umarł z rozpaczy, widząc go takim nieruchomym i sinym, rozciągniętym na śniegu.

\- Musisz się rozgrzać. Musisz się rozgrzać i zmienić, Dean, damy radę, weźmiemy go między siebie i damy radę, tylko nabierz sił. - Powtarzał Harry, samemu ledwo się trzymając, język mu skołowaciał z zimna i zmęczenia. - Walt! Idź już!

\- Idę! - mruknął. Harry miał rację. Walt miał najwięcej siły i jedyny miał szansę dotrzeć i wrócić z zapasami. Jeśli Deanowi i Harry'emu da się przywołać swe wilcze postacie, to ich ciepłe futro ochroni Miśka przed dalszym wyziębieniem. Może nawet trochę rozgrzeje, na tyle, że dzieciak doczeka nadejścia pomocy.

Wiedzieli, że nadchodzi, bo zobaczyli race wystrzelone w dolinie. Wycie pomogło. Pomoc nadchodziła.

Ale zanim nadejdzie, musieli przetrwać kilka nocnych godzin i nie umrzeć.

Walt ruszył w ciemność, kierując się do stacji, w której na wypadek taki jak ten czekał zestaw ratujący życie: żywność, śpiwory, koce termiczne i leki. Oby nie było za późno, oby... szeptał do siebie, modląc się, by po powrocie zastać wszystkich żywych.

Tymczasem Kevin dodzwonił się do strażników z parku narodowego i uzyskał obietnicę, że wyślą helikopter natychmiast gdy na to pozwolą warunki pogodowe. Rozmowę ociepliła obietnica sowitej darowizny w imieniu Cas' Cookies Foundation, ale to wciąż było spóźnione kilka godzin, których nie mieli. Kilka godzin, na które nie było ich stać, bo stawką było życie Miśka i któregoś z chłopaków. Amy siedziała cicho na tylnej kanapie, ściskając na kolanach swoją torbę. Będzie najważniejszą osobą w zespole, gdy dotrą do chłopców, ale póki co mogła tylko wpatrywać się w ciemność za szybą. Nikt się nie odzywał, nikt nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Cztery dżipy jechały jeden za drugim, mozolnie wspinając się pod górę leśnymi przecinkami. 

\- Mam złe przeczucia... - odezwał się nagle Garth zdławionym głosem.

\- Nie kracz.

\- Coś jest nie tak! - Uparł się, obracając do Kevina. Obaj niedawno wrócili do Pinewood, chcąc się znów osiedlić przy watasze. Kevin wynajął dom i korzystał z biura Sama, a Garth rozglądał się za odpowiednim miejscem na gabinet dentystyczny. Jego żona, Beth, i dwójka dzieciaków całkiem szybko się aklimatyzowała w miasteczku. Wataha znów stawała się rodziną i Kevin miał nadzieję, że tym razem już żadne nieszczęście tego nie zaprzepaści, nie rozedrze ich i nie rozgoni po świecie.

\- Zamknij się. - Nie chciał słuchać o żadnych przeczuciach.

\- Ma rację. - Amy odezwała się cicho, ale stanowczo. - Też to czuję...

\- Co? - Sammy obejrzał się przez ramię, ale zaraz wrócił wzrokiem nad kierownicę. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu... - Odruchowo przesunęła dłonią po karku, jakby chciała zetrzeć wrażenie, że jest obserwowana z ukrycia. Gęsia skórka uniosła najdrobniejsze włoski w atawistycznej reakcji na niepokój. Amy wiedziała, że to relikt po przodkach, którzy jeszcze posiadali sierść. Strach sprawiał, że jeżyła się, podwajając objętość i sprawiając, że wyglądało się na większego i groźniejszego niż w rzeczywistości. Aby odstraszyć czyhającego drapieżnika.

Ewolucja pozbawiła ich sierści, ale odruch obronny pozostał.

\- Przestańcie! - Kevin potarł skronie, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z napięciem. Oddałby wszystko, żeby móc teraz siedzieć nad laptopem, nad skomplikowanymi arkuszami excela, z tabelami zysków, strat, pasywów, aktywów, należności, procentów składnych i należnych podatków.

\- Będzie dobrze. - Sammy powiedział to bardzo pewnym tonem, z wielką wiarą i przekonaniem. - Zobaczycie, będzie okay. Dean nie pozwoli, żeby coś się stało Miśkowi, ani nikomu innemu.

W aucie znów zapadła cisza. Nikt nie zaprzeczył. Nikt nie protestował. Nikt nie wyartykułował wątpliwości. Ale milczenie wrzało od emocji. Strach dosłownie kotłował się pod skórą, zalegał ciężarem w brzuchach, oblewał ich potem. Wszyscy to czuli, to co Garth próbował nazwać.

Coś było nie tak.

 

* * *

 

Długa Stopa, a właściwie Phehiljah trzymał Grejpfruta przy piersi, z triumfalnym uśmiechem patrząc na Casa i napawając się jego rozpaczą.

\- Błagam cię, zostaw szczeniaczka! - Cas klęknął na środku podwórka, w śniegu. - Pozwól mu odejść i zabierz mnie, Phehiljah! Błagam cię, zrobię co chcesz, tylko zostaw szczeniaczka.

\- To wasz bękart? - Phehiljah spojrzał na malca, przesuwając ostrzem po jego policzku. - Twój i tego złodzieja, Winchestera? Płynie w nim jego krew, co? - Domagał się potwierdzenia.

\- Nie jesteśmy już razem. - Cas zamrugał, rozganiając łzy spod powiek. - Od kilku lat... Phehiljah, to tylko szczeniaczek, nic ci nie zrobił. Nie było go na świecie, kiedy żyłeś! Nie zaciągnął żadnego długu wobec ciebie, nie krzywdź go, na Pierwszego Wilka...

\- Pierwszy Wilk to bujda! - Przerwał mu ostro. - Umierasz i nie ma nic po drugiej stronie! Nic! Cas, nie ma nic oprócz półmroku i pustki... - Zamyślił się, jakby coś sobie przypominał. - Tułasz się i tułasz, zupełnie sam, przez tygodnie, miesiące, lata, całą pieprzoną wieczność, gnijąc i rozpadając się, kompletnie sam. SAM! SAM, CAS! Wiesz, jak to jest siedzieć tam samemu? - Przechylił głowę a w oczach jarzył się płomień szaleństwa. - Wołasz i nikt ci nie odpowiada. Modlisz się i nikt nie słucha. Prosisz i nie jest ci dane. - Zaśmiał się gardłowo, ponuro. - Nie ma słońca, kuzynku, nie ma księżyca, ani gwiazd. Nie ma dnia ani nocy. Nie ma niczego wokół, tylko ty sam i te myśli, które chcesz wydrapać sobie z głowy! Nawet nie możesz umrzeć, nie możesz, bo już jesteś martwy i to niczego nie zmienia! Cholerna śmierć _niczego_ nie zmienia!

Cas nie odrywał wzroku od szczeniaczka, śledząc drobne ruchy ostrza. Grejpfrut był w widoczny sposób przestraszony, ale nie płakał, nie histeryzował. Omega zastanawiał się, gdzie jest Marty i czy żyje, gdzie są pozostałe dzieci, co robić, jak wezwać pomoc, ale chwilowo nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań.

Pocieszało go, że nie czuje krwi.

Gdyby Phehiljah dopadł którekolwiek z reszty poza Grejpem, to Cas by czuł krew. Claire została na górze. Ostatni raz widział ją, gdy kazał jej wleźć do szafy i nie wychodzić pod żadnym pozorem. Ale gdzie jest Joy, Jim i Marty?

Czemu Phehiljah znalazł Grejpa w garażu? Jak maluch się tam dostał?

Czy Martuś został w środku?

Cas ledwie się powstrzymywał, żeby go nie zawołać, nie zerwać się z klęczek i pobiec, ale jeśli Martuś się schował, to lepiej. Lepiej. Niech reszta dzieci też tkwi tam, gdzie się pochowały, myślał gorączkowo. Niech siedzą schowane. Teraz najważniejsze jest przekonać Pheiljaha, żeby zabrał Casa ze sobą. Zabrał go z dala od domu. Trzeba go odciągnąć od domu i dzieci.

Trzeba, żeby Phehiljah go stąd zabrał.

Tylko jego.

 

* * *

 

\- Nie hałasuj! - Mary położyła palec na ustach, nakazując szczeniaczkowi milczenie. - Zły wilk nie może cię usłyszeć.

Martuś skinął główką niepewnie. W jego łagodnej naturze leżało posłuszne przestrzeganie poleceń a teraz był tak wystraszony, że z ulgą przyjmował obecność tej obcej, a jednocześnie dziwnie znajomej dziewczynki, która mówiła co robić. Przynajmniej nie czuł się taki przerażony i samotny, jak przed chwilą.

Przypominała mu tatę. Nie tatusia, tylko tego drugiego, co ma zielone oczy i piegi i jest taki wysoki, że jak bierze szczeniaczka na ręce, to wszystko wygląda zupełnie inaczej z góry. I się niczego nie boi i na wszystko pozwala i robi dużo hałasu. Grejpfrut go lubi i reszta rodzeństwa też.

\- Czemu nie pachniesz? - spytał cichutko, ale dziewczynka syknęła tylko, nakazując ciszę. Marty położył uszy po sobie. Trzeba siedzieć cichutko, żeby ten straszny wilk nie wrócił.

Ten, który wbiegł do garażu i zaczął przewalać wszystko z rumorem. Grejp wychylił się, żeby zobaczyć i wilk go zabrał. Całe szczęście, że nie zauważył Marty'ego. Marty zsiusiał się ze strachu, ale nawet nie pisnął. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy Grejp zniknął.

Może wybiegłby za nim, gdyby nie zjawiła się ta dziewczynka i nie przytrzymała go za ramiona, w najgłębszym, najciemniejszym kąciku za skrzynką z narzędziami i kilkoma szmatami, ubrudzonymi smarem i benzyną.

Okropnie śmierdziały, aż się Marty'emu kręciło od tego w głowie. Ale może to ten smród zagłuszył jego zapach i wilk w tym całym pośpiechu nie wywąchał jeszcze jednego szczeniaczka?

Dziewczynka nie pachniała wcale, co było o tyle dziwne, że Marty nie zetknął się w swoim życiu (króciutkim) z czymś tak _niepachnącym_. Wszystko pachniało. Ziemia, roślinki, jedzenie, ubrania, każdy wilk i człowiek, nawet kubek pachniał osobą, która go wcześniej trzymała w ręku. Kawą. Mleczkiem. Zmywaniem. Świat opowiadał całe historie złożone z woni, które nakładały się na siebie i płynęły jak małe, wartkie strumyczki, jak niteczki, splecione ze sobą, tworząc kolorowy wzór.

Dla małego wilczka nos bywał ważniejszy niż oczy, mówił mu więcej o otaczającym świecie niż obrazy, niż dźwięki. Nos było najtrudniej oszukać. Dlatego czuł się niespokojnie, natykając się na coś, co _nie_ pachnie.

\- Nie bój się. Jestem twoją siostrą, jak Joy i Claire. - Dziewczynka spostrzegła jego wahanie. - Przypilnuję cię. Johnny porozmawia z Jimem. Może uda im się pomóc tatusiowi i Grejpfrutowi? Dziadziuś Frank tu jedzie. Próbowałam go ostrzec, ale musiałam wrócić do ciebie... Nie zdążyłam. - Westchnęła, obracając się w stronę drzwi i nasłuchując. - Ten cały Phehiljah jest bardzo zły! Bardzo niedobry. Nic dziwnego, że Pierwszy Wilk kazał mu dobrze sobie przemyśleć własne życie, zanim będzie mógł ruszyć dalej. - Zdradziła Marty'emu jeden z sekretów, ale to dlatego, że Marty i tak nikomu go nie powtórzy. Jest jeszcze maluchem i niewiele rozumie. - Na razie kiepsko mu idzie.

 

* * *

 

Dean doczołgał się do Miśka, Harry położył się z drugiej strony, otuliwszy go w miarę możliwości ciepłą sierścią. Kurtka Harry'ego i wszystko co znaleźli, łącznie z wybebeszonym plecakiem, posłużyły im za wyściółkę prowizorycznego gniazda. W wilczej postaci byli w stanie przetrwać nawet kilka dni, ale tu chodziło o Miśka. Dzieciak był zimny jak sopel lodu i chociaż wyczuwali tlącą się z trudem iskrę życia, to zdawała się pełgać coraz słabiej, a środki które powzięli pewnie były niewystarczające. Niemniej, nie tracili nadziei i nie poddawali się, czekając na pomoc.

Dean walczył z sennością wracając wspomnieniami do najmilszych chwil. Jakżeż by chciał, żeby jego rodzice poznali Misia i dzieci. I Casa. Ciekaw był, czy by go pokochali tak mocno, jak on sam go kochał. Czemu by nie mieli? Zwłaszcza mama. Bardzo za nią tęsknił. Wiedział też, że Cas tęsknił za swoją mamą, chociaż on nawet nie zdążył jej poznać i nie miał żadnych wspomnień. Czasem płakał z tego powodu i Dean wówczas stawał na głowie, żeby go czymś zająć. Zapraszał go do kina, przynosił jakieś chwasty nazbierane pospiesznie na pobliskiej łące, prosił Ellen o przygotowanie ulubionych smakołyków, otwierał wino i włączał ulubione piosenki omegi, zapraszając go do tańca w zaciszu ich sypialni. W trudniejszych przypadkach nasyłał dzieci z laurkami, zarządzał kulig lub piknik (zależnie od pory roku). W najcięższych, gdy Cas leżał i gapił się w sufit, krzyczał na niego tym swoim najgroźniejszym tonem, za którym starannie krył strach i bezradność wobec przytłaczającego smutku, na który nie potrafił zaradzić.

A przecież to było jego zadanie. Chronić go i naprawiać wszystkie nieszczęścia.

Teraz też musi naprawić, musi przypilnować Miśka i sprowadzić go do domu.

Przeklinał siebie, że pozwolił mu iść z nimi w te cholerne góry.

Miś, najukochańszy z ich dzieci, bo pierwszy. To trochę niesprawiedliwie, kochać jedno dziecko bardziej niż inne, ale Dean nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Miś był wyjątkowy. Od niego się wszystko zaczęło, wszystko co najważniejsze i najlepsze. Od niego się zaczęła ich rodzina. Każdego dnia pokazywał, udowadniał, jak dobrym wyborem okazał się Cas, jak wspaniałym partnerem i tatą był. Jak dobre geny przekazał dzieciom, z jaką miłością je wychowywał, ile dobrych rzeczy je nauczył. Dean miał zadanie chronić rodzinę, chronić dzieci. I co? Znów nawalił.

 _Znów nawaliłem_ , westchnął, ale w tym momencie Miś poruszył się lekko. Zadrżał. Dean szczeknął z radości a Harry odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem pełnym ulgi.

 

* * *

 

Jim wyszukał w szafie dziadka gruby sweter i naciągnął na siebie, bo bieganie w piżamie o tej porze roku nie wydawało się najmądrzejsze. Sweter sięgał mu do łydek, ale Jim nie narzekał. Nie znalazł rękawiczek, ale w komodzie leżało mnóstwo skarpetek i uznał, że grube, wełniane świetnie zastąpią bezpalcówki. I podczas nakładania skarpetek na ręce przypomniał sobie jeden z horrorów, na którego obejrzenie pozwolił im ojciec, kiedy tatuś pojechał do schroniska i długo nie wracał i ojciec musiał po niego pojechać.

Jimowi się to bardzo nie podobało i miał żal do tatusia, że tata musiał go przywieźć w środku nocy i rano okazało się, że tatuś za dużo wypił szampana z wujkiem Rudym i miał okropnego kaca.

Ale co tam kac! Teraz ważniejszy był ten horror! Jim aż się zapowietrzył z emocji.

Ten wilk, który porwał Długą Stopę... to przecież duch! Duch, który go opętał! O jejku!, chwycił się za usta i popatrzył na Johnny'ego.

Johnny jakby czytał mu w myślach. Skinął powoli.

\- Musimy się dostać do kuchni! - Jimmy poczuł przypływ sił. Plan spadł na niego olśnieniem, jakby ktoś zapalił mu  w głowie żarówkę i wszystko stało się jasne w każdym szczególe. - Dziewczyny bezpieczne?

Johnny ponownie skinął głową.

\- Claire siedzi w szafie, a Joy zeszła na dół i właśnie dzwoni do dziadka. - Poinformował.

Jim uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

\- Musisz jej powiedzieć, co ma zrobić. - Pochylił się nad tkanym dywanikiem i pomagając sobie palcem zaczął tłumaczyć Johnny'emu, jak zamierza się pozbyć Phehiljaha.

 

* * *

 

-Dziadziuś, dziadziuś! - Joy wślizgnęła się cichutko do spiżarni, z telefonem komórkowym tatusia. - Zły pan u nas jest! Przyjedź szybko! Zły pan zabrał Grejpfruta i grozi tatusiowi!

Frank tylko wojskowemu wytrenowaniu zawdzięczał, że nie stracił panowania nad kierownicą i nie wpakował ich prosto w drzewo.

 

 


	229. SUPERNATURAL

\- Weź mnie! Proszę... weź mnie... - Cas złożył ręce błagalnie, klęcząc i wyglądając... Och! Dean z trudem przełknął ślinę, chcąc go jak najszybciej wziąć w ramiona, ale im bardziej się spieszył, tym ciężej mu się biegło a Cas jakby bardziej się oddalał i wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdesperowanego. Smutnego wręcz.

Dean tak bardzo pragnął go pocieszyć, ucałować, ukołysać i zapewnić, że nie musi o nic prosić, chociaż to było tak bardzo namiętne i łechczące próżność alfy, bo przecież Dean jest cały dla niego, niczego mu nie odmówi i oczywiście, że go weźmie, tu i teraz, bez zbędnej zwłoki, niech no tylko...

...go dosięgnie! Warknął z frustracją i wreszcie oderwał łakomy wzrok od omegi, by sprawdzić, co go tak zatrzymuje, w czym tak grzęźnie. Przecież nie można tak zostawić Casa, gdy klęczy i _prosi_. Słodki, kochany, najukochańszy Cas, za którym Dean tak tęsknił i którego tak chce, że aż boli!

Dean poczuł falę złości i strachu. Co sobie Cas pomyśli? W końcu przestanie prosić, uniesie się honorem i odejdzie, pójdzie sobie i trzeba będzie znów go obłaskawiać, przymilać się, żeby spojrzał łaskawym okiem. Dean nie chciał marnować takiej okazji, za wiele już czasu zmarnował, za wiele go kosztowało odzyskanie względnego zaufania, by teraz - w takim momencie - je tracić!

Chciał biec, pędzić, chwycić omegę, nie pozwolić mu już nigdzie iść, zniknąć, raz na zawsze zasypać to, co ich dzieli.

Zszyć to rozdarcie, które rani ich obu, szczeniaczki... Chciał być znów tatą dla ich dzieci, znów być mężem, opiekunem, głową rodziny; znów być z nimi. Z nim.

Cas przecież nie musi prosić.

_Proszę... weź mnie..._

Nie musi prosić.

\- Nie musisz, królewno! - Chciał krzyknąć, ale tylko zdołał jęknąć, gardło ścisnęła niewidzialna obręcz, jakby ktoś go dusił.

_Proszę... weź  m n i e..._

Żebraczy ton, pełen pokory, aż uderzał, oszałamiał i jakoś, mimo wszystko, nie pasował. Dean nagle wpadł w panikę. Ta zachęta nie brzmiała uwodzicielsko i słodko. Czemu? Czemu Cas _aż tak_ rozpaczliwie go nawoływał? Czemu aż musiał składać dłonie, jak do modlitwy? Czemu się przy tym nie uśmiechał, nie zerkał spod rzęs i nie mruczał, jak zwykł to robić w nastroju _randkowym_?

Dean przyspieszył, szarpnął się, jakby wyrywał stopy z błota, z tężejącego betonu a im gwałtowniej walczył, tym głębiej się zapadał.

\- Co do licha? - szepnął, przystając.

\- Dean? Dean?... - Ktoś go pociągnął za ramię i potrząsnął szorstko. - Dean! DEAN!

\- Co?! - wrzasnął, naprawdę wściekły i zniecierpliwiony, że tyle przeszkód pojawia się między nim a omegą. - Czego?

Gardło bolało, a zamiast krzyku wydobył się jakiś okropny warkot, schrypnięty i zaskakująco zdławiony.

\- Wślizgnij się do namiotu. - Walt pochylał się nad nim z napiętą, poczerwieniałą twarzą. - Wpełznij, Dean, to bardzo blisko, zobacz, rozłożyliśmy go tuż obok, wpełznij. Dasz radę? No, dalej, alfa, dasz radę! Dean, do namiotu. - Namawiał i zachęcał, pomagając mu przekręcić się na brzuch. - Dasz radę, alfa.

Dean zamrugał i spojrzał wokół. Ach. No, tak. Nic dziwnego, że nie był w stanie mówić. Gdzie Misiek?, oblało go przerażenie, ale Walt natychmiast wyjaśnił.

\- Miś już jest w środku, przenieśliśmy go z Harrym. Leży w śpiworze, nie jest źle, nie jest źle, Dean! - Zapewnił nieco na wyrost. - Jest cieplejszy. Mamy palnik, grzejemy wodę. Zaraz dam ci coś do picia. Mamy puszki z rosołem i czekoladę i batony proteinowe. Przyniosłem też radio. Harry próbuje złapać naszych. W domu nikt nie odbiera, ale widzieliśmy flary. Idą po nas. - Gadał szybko i dużo, jednocześnie pomagając osłabłemu wilkowi przemieścić się do osłoniętego brezentem wnętrza.

Dean chciał wrócić z wilczej postaci, ale to by kosztowało masę energii, której nie miał na zbyciu. Poza tym Misiek nadal potrzebował jego ciepła, futra. Na podkurczonych łapach doczołgał się do niego i dysząc ciężko, padł na posłanie z koca i folii termicznej. Pokonał zaledwie metr a czuł się, jakby przebiegł maraton.

Chłopaki zdążyli opatulić Miśka jak mumię, a mimo to dzieciakiem wstrząsały przerażające spazmy.

\- Słyszycie mnie?! Rufus?! Bobby?! SŁYCHAĆ MNIE? - darł się Harry prosto do mikrofonu radia, ale odpowiadał mu tylko biały szum. - Cholera! Widocznie są za daleko, albo sygnał ulega zbytniemu rozproszeniu przez te pieprzone góry! - Narzekał. Walt odlał podgrzaną wodę do termosu i podetkał krawędź alfie do warg, pojąc go jak szczeniaczka. Dean wychłeptał kilka łyków, po czym wskazał nosem Miśka.

\- Zakrztusi się. - Walt odmówił. - To dobrze, że się tak trzęsie. Cas, jak go Gabe znalazł na grobach, to też cały aż się rzucał a Amy powiedziała, że tak musi być. - Wyjaśnił alfie, nie bawiąc się w dyplomację. - Ej, Harry! Wyciągnij mu ręce na śpiwór! 

\- A! Dobra! - Drugi beta szybko wykonał polecenie i w dodatku odsłonił Miśka nogi. Dean poderwał się, gniewny i gotów bronić syna, ale Walt pchnął go na posłanie. 

\- Tak trzeba! Żeby nie dostał _afterdrop_! - Popisał się wiedzą. - Najpierw trzeba ogrzać tułów i głowę, to najważniejsze!

Dean nie spodziewał się, że Walt lub Harry będą tacy obeznani z tematem i niekoniecznie im ufał. Niuchnął podejrzliwie, szczerząc zęby. 

\- Bobby!? - Harry aż podskoczył z emocji i roześmiał się szaleńczo, wyławiając spośród trzasków ledwie rozpoznawalne słowa. - Bobby! To ja! Harry! Odbiór! 

Nasłuchiwał chwilę, klepiąc się po udach, a potem zaczął im dyktować, gdzie (najprawdopodobniej) się znajdują.

 

* * *

 

Jimmy z niepokojem śledził przebieg sytuacji na zewnątrz. Tatuś na razie zajmował całą uwagę ~~Długiej Stopy~~ Phehiljaha, który najwyraźniej napawał się jego widokiem: klęczącego i błagającego o litość.

Niestety, nadal trzymał Grejpfruta, wysoko przed sobą, przyciskając go do piersi, z ostrzem siekiery przytkniętym do szyi. Jimmy nie wiedział, czy mógłby w ten sposób go zranić, jak nożem, ale ryzyko było duże. Młodszy braciszek potrzebował pomocy a wokół, oprócz bezradnego tatusia nie było nikogo dorosłego.

 ~~Tata~~ ojciec oczywiście wybrał się na jakiś rajd w góry i jeszcze zabrał Miśka ze sobą. Johnny coś napomknął, że mają kłopoty, bo zeszła lawina, ale Jimmy nie miał chęci słuchać. Ojciec po raz kolejny udowadniał, że nie ma co na niego liczyć. Zostawiał ich samych i jeszcze angażował resztę watahy we własne sprawy, a kto musiał zadbać o rodzeństwo?

Znowu?

Jimmy niechętnie przypomniał sobie te upiorne kilka dni w lesie, z Joy i Claire, zaraz po tym jak uciekli potworowi. Bez Johna. Bez Mary. Zupełnie sami, w ciemnych ostępach, pełnych nieznanych dźwięków, zapachów, jakichś zwierząt, gapiących się na nich z listowia, zza pni, jak na łup. Jak na zdobycz.

Czekając, aż osłabną na tyle, by można było ich zaatakować i pożreć.

A nawet jeśli nie pożreć, to obserwując ich podejrzliwie, jak intruzów, niechcianych przybyszy, wprowadzających zbyt wiele zamieszania i ściągając na cały las potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo, bo może za nimi skrada się to _coś_ , ziejące ogniem?

Jimmy już teraz wiedział, że to smok, jeden z tych o których czasem ~~tata~~ ojciec opowiadał im bajki, ale w bajkach smoki łatwo było pokonać, zabrać im garniec złota i uratować terroryzowanych przez nich wieśniaków. Rzeczywistość przerosła wszelkie dziecinne opowieści. Jimmy nauczył się, że smok to bezlitosna bestia i że tak jak wilki, smoki żyją między ludźmi, nieświadomymi ich prawdziwej natury, skrytej przed ich oczami pod zwykle przyjemną, zwodniczą postacią.

Wujek Gabe kiedyś pokazał mu w telewizji jednego z nich. Stał w drugim szeregu za prezydentem w trakcie jakichś uroczystości w Waszyngtonie. Zwykły facet w szarym garniturze, nierzucający się w oczy.

 _Smoki są chciwe_ , powiedział wujek przyciszonym tonem, pobladły i niezbyt pewny, czy może w ogóle rozmawiać z Jimem na ten temat. _Interesują ich tylko zyski. Gromadzą skarby od pokoleń i nie mają żadnych moralnych oporów, żadnych zasad. Kradną, zabijają, eksploatują pracowników w najbiedniejszych krajach, zarządzają wszechwładnymi koncernami, które niszczą środowisko naturalne, żeby pozyskać ropę, gaz, rzadkie minerały... Przekupują polityków i każą im wywoływać wojny w dalekich krajach, żeby móc sprzedawać broń walczącym. Bawią się jakby grali w Monopol, albo w żołnierzyki -_ mówił wujek - _ale to są prawdziwe kraje, nie plansza, prawdziwi ludzie, nie plastikowe figurki._

Jimmy ledwo co wtedy rozumiał, co wujek miał na myśli, ale długo w nocy nie mógł zasnąć, rozmyślając i zadając sobie pytanie, czemu tata zadarł z kimś tak mściwym i niebezpiecznym jak smok?

Jeśli one były chociaż w połowie takie, jak opowiadał wujek, czemu tata w ogóle z nimi zadzierał?

To tata ściągnął jednego z nich.

To przez niego John i Mary i Ellen umarli.

Jimmy przełknął ślinę, czując kwaśny posmak na języku. Teraz jest łatwiej. To tam, na zewnątrz, to nie smok. To tylko jakiś zły duch, którego trzeba wygnać z Długiej Stopy. Jim odetchnął głębiej, biorąc się w garść. Nie pozwoli temu głupiemu Phehiljahowi skrzywdzić tatusia i rodzeństwa. To nie smok. Dadzą sobie z nim radę.

\- Joy jest gotowa! - Zameldował Johnny, wracając z rekonesansu. - Słuchaj, nie podoba mi się ten pomysł! Zaczekajmy na dziadka Franka! Będzie tu za kilka minut!

\- Nie. - Jimmy wychylił się, żeby rzucić okiem na podwórko. - Mary jest gotowa?

\- Tak, ale...

Jimmy skinął, uchylił drzwi i wymknął się, najpierw na wąski korytarz a później na mały ganek, o wiele mniejszy niż weranda w ich domu. Budynek, w którym mieszkał dziadek był ustawiony nieco bokiem, posiadał odrębne wejście i jedną ścianą stykał się z garażem, warsztatem i stolarnią.

Przed domem roztaczało się bardzo przestronne podwórze z szerokim podjazdem. Mogło tam zaparkować kilka aut naraz, popołudniami dzieciaki swobodnie mogły grać tam w piłkę lub w baseball. Teraz mniej więcej na środku stal tam ten cały _Phehiljah_ , a kilka kroków przed nim tatuś.

Jimmy przyczaił się w półcieniu, wdychając mroźne, pachnące sosnami powietrze. Rozejrzał się. Wszyscy powinni być na miejscach. Kiedy ruszy, nie będzie już odwrotu. Nie będzie miejsca na wahanie. Na strach. Na porażkę.

Tatuś coś mówił do tego wilka i Jimmy zauważył, że dystans między nimi się sporo zmniejszył. Najwyraźniej tatuś miał własny plan. Pewnie jeden z tych niemądrych: podejść bliżej, blisko i dać się skrzywdzić.

Bo tatuś nie ma żadnej broni, nie umie się bić i jest słabiutki. Jak poradzi sobie z tym wilkiem? Czy w ogóle umie go odegnać? Jimmy miał przeczucie, że nie, bo skąd? Przecież nigdy nie oglądał z nimi żadnego horroru.

Ani jednego odcinka Supernatural.

Jimmy oblizał wargi i nagle zeskoczył ze schodka, pędząc co tchu przed siebie. Phehiljah może i zobaczył go kątem oka, ale jego uwagę przykuł ruch po przeciwnej stronie. Mary przebiegła w poprzek wjazdu, zaledwie kilka metrów od nich. Tatuś też ją zobaczył i krzyknął. Phehiljah stracił koncentrację, Johnny pojawił się przy nim i wykonał szeroki wymach ramionami, jakby chciał go uderzyć i to był odruch, że wilk zamachnął się na niego siekierą. Ostrze przecięło twarz Johna.

To były sekundy. Wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Ostrze rozpłatało twarz Johna.

Phehiljah się potknął.

Jimmy z impetem podciął mu nogi, wgryzając się w ramię, którym trzymał Grejpa. Phehiljah wrzasnął, w zamieszaniu wypuszczając stylisko spomiędzy palców. Tatuś wyszarpnął malucha i odepchnął, niemal odrzucił go z dala od nich a na to wszystko wbiegła sprintem najszybsza z rodzeństwa, Joy.

Tatuś jednym susem skoczył na Phehiljaha i zdzielił go pięścią w twarz, na moment nie dłuższy niż zaczerpnięcie oddechu odbierając mu zdolność obrony. To jednak wystarczyło. Joy rozsypała na nim trzymany oburącz dwufuntowy worek soli.

Phehiljah stęknął, próbując nabrać powietrza w płuca i wtedy Joy wepchnęła mu w usta resztkę, wraz z folią.

Ciało Długiej Stopy zadrgało spazmatycznie, mimo że aż trzy wilki (tatuś, Joy i Jimmy) przyszpilały je do ziemi. Phehiljah kaszlał i charczał, wijąc się i próbując ich zrzucić z siebie, ale im bardziej się krztusił, tym więcej soli połykał. I tym szybciej słabł, wył, skowyczał i jakby skwierczał od środka, bo sól paliła go jak ogień i rozpuszczała jak kwas, nie czyniąc specjalnej szkody ciału szamana, za to unicestwiając ducha Phehiljaha.

Tatuś nie rozumiał, co się dzieje i nie przestawał tłuc go po głowie, rozhisteryzowany i spanikowany do granic przytomności, co wyglądało z boku jak napad szału i ślepa furia.

I na to wjechał dżip dziadziusia. Wszyscy troje: tatuś, Jimmy i Joy mrugali i osłaniali oczy przed oślepiającymi światłami reflektorów. Tatuś zakrwawiony, bo złamał Długiej Stopie nos i zmiażdżył mu wargi, a Jimmy ze strzępem tkaniny i skóry wyszarpanej z jego ręki, zwisającej spomiędzy drobnych, dziecinnych szczęk. Nawet Grejpfrut włączył się w walkę - biedny malec musiał się jednak zadowolić zaledwie łydką, nieco powyżej skórzanej cholewki.

Frank zahamował. Ogarnął spojrzeniem całą potworną, krwawą i jakby wyjętą z taniego filmu scenę, sięgnął po sztucer i wysiadł, każąc chłopcom Amy i Sama zostać na tyłkach w aucie.

\- Co się tu, kurwa, dzieje? - spytał, podchodząc.

\- Phehiljah... - wyszeptał tatuś i osunął się na śnieg z łkaniem.

Frank nachylił się nad szamanem i kiedy sprawdzał mu puls, wilk ostatkiem sił spróbował zatopić w nim kły. Dziadek zdzielił go na odlew kolbą, błyskawicznie obrócił lufę w dłoni i strzelił mu w pierś. Jimmy widział, jak resztka czegoś, co było niegdyś wilkiem rozwiewa się w nicość.

Sól i srebro wyegzorcyzmowały Phehiljaha, dokładnie tak jak w filmie.

Jimmy zgarnął grudę śniegu i przetarł nią twarz, wstał i chwiejnie pomaszerował do garażu. Po Martusia.

 


	230. MLECZNY OPAR MGŁY

Dean rozejrzał się, węsząc i próbując ustalić, gdzie się znajduje. Chyba na jakiejś łące. Na trawiastej płaśni, ponad pasmem karłowatych sosen. Roślinność tu była drobna, zahartowana do skalistego podłoża, ubogiego w składniki odżywcze. Gdzieniegdzie w kępkach rosły żuraweczki czy kropliki. Jaskrawe płatki przyciągały wzrok, przypominając, jak Cas lubił dostawać bukiety.

Uśmiechał się wówczas tak nieśmiało, mamrotał coś w stylu: _nie trzeba było_ , ale przy tym od razu się jakoś tak prostował, jakoś tak zaczynał żwawiej ruszać, z tym kocim wdziękiem, zerkał spod rzęs z błyskiem w oczach, tą iskrą, zachęcającą, by go przyciągnąć i pocałować i nie wymawiał się wtedy, że musi jeszcze poskładać pranie, czy wyszorować sedesy. Mały bukiet zwykłych, leśnych dzwonków jak magiczna różdżka poprawiał mu humor, zastępował przeprosiny, zaleczał drobne niesnaski, urazy i Dean byłby głupcem, nie doceniając zysków osiąganych tak niewielkim kosztem, jak zebranie kilku ładnych roślinek, rosnących sobie w zasięgu ręki i zupełnie za darmo. Nauczył się, choćby wracając z polowania czy zwykłego patrolu, że dobrze jest zerwać choćby i garść polnych chwastów, jakichś chabrów czy mleczy, a jesienią kilka gałązek obsypanych czerwonymi jagodami, nie do jedzenia, ale do wstawienia w wazon. Co to za wysiłek? Żaden. Skoro Cas był zadowolony?

A zadowolony Cas to spokój w domu i bałagan w łóżku... Za takim bałaganem Dean tęsknił jak diabli. Za skotłowaną pościelą, porozrzucanymi poduszkami i prześcieradłem wilgotnym od świeżego potu. Za szufladami otwartymi w pośpiechu, gdy po omacku szuka się prezerwatyw czy opaski na oczy, jedwabnej szarfy do związania nadgarstków, skórzanej obróżki, pejcza do chłostania, przypominającego koński ogon, tyle że z welurowych, mięciutkich paseczków... Dean przewracał oczami, okładając nim tyłek omegi, bo przecież nawet nie można było tego nazwać chłostą - jak większość ich zabawek, wypróbował najpierw na sobie. To nie były uderzenia, tylko _mizianie_. 

Dean się rozmarzył, oczami wyobraźni wracając do widoku wypiętych krągłości, gładziutkich i jaśniejszych niż odcień jego skóry, gdy kładł ręce na tyłku Casa. Zadziwiające, jak wszystko w nim było drobniejsze od alfy, każdy pośladek dało się zgarnąć dłonią (co prawda z szeroko rozstawionymi palcami, ale jednak) a i same dłonie omegi były mniejsze. Gdy Dean nakrywał je swoimi, zupełnie niknęły pod spodem. Mógł je zwinięte zamknąć w swojej pięści. Mógł ścisnąć mu karczek i zgruchotać, gdyby chciał. Skręcić. Gdyby chciał. Wgryźć się... Gdyby chciał.

Rany, jak chciał go ugryźć! Przyjeżdżał do dzieci i czasem obserwował Casa, kręcącego się po domu, pochylonego nad stołem podczas szykowania posiłków, czy gadania z maluchami, z szyją wychylającą się z luźnego kołnierzyka, gładką, nie ruszaną od tak dawna! Aż zęby bolały, domagając się kontaktu z tą bledziutką skórką, której smak Dean wciąż pamiętał i potrafił odtworzyć w pamięci, każdy ton, słodko-słonawy, wyważony, rozkoszny na podniebieniu. Aż ślinka ciekła, aż język bezwiednie oblizywał wargi, w poszukiwaniu spełnienia. Ach!, ileż by alfa oddał, żeby - znów, jak kiedyś - najpierw go powęszyć, w tym miejscu pod włosami, przesiąkniętym zapachem, podelektować się, zaostrzyć sobie apetyt, aż krew zacznie buzować w oczekiwaniu na przyjemność, a później, uważając bardzo, żeby nie stracić kontroli, polizać, kojąco, dając znać omedze, co nastąpi, żeby się nie bał i nie bronił, żeby znieruchomiał, w oczekiwaniu, ulegle, i dopiero wtedy, gdy obaj już będą wiedzieć, co nastąpi, całkowicie skupieni, nasłuchując nawzajem własnych oddechów, dopiero wtedy rozewrzeć szczęki i objąć nimi wybrany fragment i ścisnąć i jednocześnie ramieniem go przytrzymać, unieruchomić, żeby się nie wyrwał, bo to niebezpieczny moment, wymagający pewnej techniki ze strony alfy i opanowania ze strony omegi. Zaufania.

Dean w tym momencie zawsze czuł tę charakterystyczną lekkość, myśli odfruwały, pozostawał goły instynkt i pragnienie posiadania, pragnienie oznaczenia tego, co należy do niego, pragnienie, żeby omegę wziąć, całkowicie, mieć, posiąść, jednocześnie ukryć go przed wszystkimi (głównie przed ewentualnymi rywalami) i obnosić się z nim triumfalnie, z prowokującą ostentacją, jak się obnosi z cenną biżuterią, z luksusowymi autami, z najrzadszymi zdobyczami, z oznakami władzy, prestiżu, z czymś, czego inni zazdroszczą i co wzbudza podziw.

Bo Cas był rzadkim okazem, jak te ginące gatunki zwierząt, na które nie wolno polować (ale bardzo się chce), jak te kwiaty sprowadzane za wielkie pieniądze z głębokiej dżungli w Amazonii, jak te wielkie klejnoty o nietypowych barwach, znajdowane w skarbcach smoków (i wiele z nich wciąż leżało, troskliwie zapakowane, w próżniowych pojemnikach na dnie jaskiń i przemyślnych skrytkach, jako zabezpieczenie watahy na przyszłość). Cas był _okazem_. Łupem. Jak to mawiał Frank: laleczką. Cukierkiem. Całym pieprzonym pudłem czekoladek, bombonierką, do której Dean za wszelka cenę chciał się znów dobrać i wciąż wypatrywał okazji, szans, sposobu.

Mógłby go wziąć siłą.

Tak. Mógłby, jak kiedyś. Nie tylko za pierwszym razem. Później też się zdarzało. Nie raz, nie dwa, nawet kiedy już były dzieci i Dean wiedział, że to zła droga, że potem będzie płacz i przykrości, że to go będzie kosztować, że będzie się czołgać i kajać i odpłacać hojnymi prezentami, że trzeba będzie przepraszać, całować z czułością, zagłaskiwać, żeby odzyskać zaufanie, żeby obłaskawić, zmiękczyć. To była wysoka cena, ale Dean był gotów ją zapłacić, gotów był w zaciszu sypialni żebrać o wybaczenie, byle go mieć, byle już nosił ślady jego zębów, byle inni wiedzieli i on sam też wiedział, do kogo należy. Czyj jest.

Korona by mu z głowy nie spadła!, sapnął ze złością. Ot, wielkie poświęcenie! Dla dzieci! Żeby znów byli rodziną! Wróciłby porządek.

Ogarnął go żal. Za tym, co było. Za tym, co mogłoby być... Za tym, żeby znów posadzić go sobie na kolanie, przy stole, żeby Cas chichotał, gdy Dean szczypie go w tyłek, żeby znów podchodził, chcąc się przytulić, żeby sam szukał bliskości, żeby to Dean mógł fukać, udając szorstkość: co się tak kleisz?

Żeby wszyscy myśleli, że to Cas potrzebuje go bardziej. Że to Cas łaknie czułości, pieszczot, a Dean mu łaskawie pozwala brać, bo wiadomo... hormony. Szczeniaczki. Bo chce mieć _spokój w domu_ i to jest cena, którą płaci każdy rozsądny alfa. Bo jest rozsądny a omega jest, wiadomo, uczuciowy i sentymentalny. I ckliwy. I to jemu zależy bardziej, to on się naprasza, to on jest słaby i zależny i szuka opieki, i chce się alfie przypodobać, więc uśmiecha się zalotnie i kręci biodrami i gotuje smakołyki i tak dobrze wychowuje ich wspólne szczeniaczki... Z których Dean jest taki dumny, mało nie pęknie.

Śliczne, jedno w drugie, zdrowe, mądre, zdolne, odważne (z wyjątkiem Martusia)... Dean obserwował je wszystkie, jak wyrosły, jak się zachowywały, jak każde się rozwijało we własnym kierunku, szło własną drogą. Czasem Cas je strofował, narzekał, że są niegrzeczne, że łobuzują, że są lekkomyślne, psocą i narażają się na wypadki (zwłaszcza bał się o Joy), ale Dean nie poczytywał tego za wady. Przeciwnie. Młode wilczki powinny badać świat, nie bać się, szukać przygód, sprawdzać swoje możliwości. Całym sercem chciał, żeby wyrosły w przekonaniu, że mogą osiągnąć co tylko chcą, żeby nie hodowały w sobie żadnych kompleksów, żeby nie zakładały z góry, że nie potrafią, że nie dadzą rady, że się nie uda. Chciał, żeby potrafiły narzucać innym swoją wolę, żeby forsowały swoje zdanie, żeby były liderami, żeby nie pozwoliły się złamać. Z uznaniem obserwował, jak się sprzeczaj między sobą, jak Grejpfrut nie daje sobą rządzić starszym braciom. Jak Joy buduje własną niezależność i jeśli nie daje rady pokonać braci siłą, to ćwiczy zwinność i spryt.

Każde z nich było inne, każde miało własną, wyrazistą osobowość, nawet ten najmniejszy szkrabek, Martuś, ten delikatny kwiatuszek, nad którym Cas wprost trząsł się niemożliwie.

Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie. Maluch uruchamiał w nim pokłady ojcowskiej troskliwości i chociaż nie panikował nad nim tak jak Cas, wiedział, że ze wszystkich dzieci to on przysporzy im największy ból głowy. Widział w nim wszystko to, co miał Cas - na razie to zalążki, ziarenko zaledwie, ale jako alfa i ojciec nie oszukiwał się, nie mamił nadzieją. Z rozkosznego szczeniaczka wyrośnie synek swojego tatusia. A tatuś przyciągał kłopoty jak miód pszczoły.

Trzeba mu przykrócić, postanowił. Niech go Cas rozpieszcza, ale przyda mu się nieco dyscypliny. Żeby się nie rozpieścił za bardzo. Mary była dziewczynką, to co innego. Marty musi się hartować, żeby mógł sobie poradzić w życiu. Stwardnieć nieco, okrzepnąć. Jest omegą i chłopcem - to jest szczególnie ważne, żeby umiał o siebie zadbać. A Cas go wychowa na beksę i hipochondryka!

I lękliwą babę, nie umiejącą się obronić. A będzie potrzebował obrony, bo jeśli będzie chociaż w połowie tak.. tak... Dean westchnął. Tak _śliczny_ jak Cas... Bo będzie. Nie ma co udawać, że nie, bo już widać, że skóra zdjęta. Te ślepia, wielkie, niebieskie... I jakieś takie... Pełne łagodności... Dean aż zacisnął pięści na myśl o tym, co jakiś alfa mógłby sobie wyobrażać, gapiąc się w te oczy, jak Martuś podrośnie.

Jak będzie w wieku Casa, gdy Dean go zobaczył.

Aż się zagotował, zawarczał, stężał, chcąc temu nieznanemu jeszcze alfie z przyszłości rozkwasić nos i połamać nogi. I ręce. Zanim podejdzie do Marty'ego. Zanim położy na nim swój brudny, wyuzdany paluch, wyobrażając sobie rzeczy, na które Martuś nigdy nie będzie gotów.

Dean sapnął raz i drugi, zmuszając się do ochłonięcia z niepotrzebnych nerwów, a przy tym dotarło do niego, że wcale nie wyobraził sobie Marty'ego z jakąś dziewczyną, silną i charyzmatyczną, alfą, owszem, ale jednak dziewczyną. Od razu założył, że to będzie facet. Ten z przyszłości, którego trzeba będzie przegnać.

Cas się obrażał na jakiekolwiek sugestie, że malec zdradza już dość wyraźnie swoją naturę. Uważał, że Martuś się po prostu lubi bawić w dom i w kuchnię, bo jest omegą, ale Dean i reszta watahy popatrywali po sobie znacząco, bo nie chodziło tylko o zabawki. Martuś z upodobaniem wybierał fartuszki w motylki i kwiatki, urządził histerie, kiedy Cas chciał mu przyciąć loczki ("na chłopaka"), dopominał się o spinki, podpatrzone u sióstr, nie mówiąc o innych sprawach, które Deanowi dały do myślenia, że geny Casa jak na omegę są nadzwyczaj żywotne i zaskakująco dominujące.

Wszystkie te myśli, pobudzone jednym impulsem: widokiem żółtych kwiatków porastających wyższe piętra gór, przeleciały przez głowę Deana jak huragan, na zmianę wprawiając go w nostalgię, tęsknotę, pasję i gniewną determinację, by całą tę gromadkę: Casa i dzieci chronić i bronić, a w razie potrzeby zasłonić własną piersią. Śmiał się z tego czasem, sam z siebie, gdy rozpoznawał symptomy statusiałego wilka (jak podśmiewał się w młodości z alf obarczonych szczeniakami). Wtedy mu się zdawało, że to godne pożałowania i deprecjonujące, gdy alfa rezygnuje z własnych przyjemności dla głupiego terytorializmu. Gdy woli osiąść, ustatkować się i dawać sobie wleźć na głowę, a mógłby w tym czasie pić na umór, bawić się, korzystać z życia, cisnąć gaz do dechy, zaliczać niezliczone ilości jednorazowych przygód, wolny jak ptak i nieskrępowany żadnymi zobowiązaniami.

Te trzy lata polowania na smoki nie były tak całkiem... gorzkie. Misiek miał odrobinę racji. Dean znalazł pewną... satysfakcję... Pewną... zapomnianą _przyjemność_... Znów czuć ten high, ten zalew adrenaliny, to przyspieszenie, gdy ryzykujesz każdego dnia, gdy nie wiesz, co cię spotka za kilka godzin, gdy ryzykujesz i wygrywasz, gdy znieczulasz się wódą, jointami i seksem, bez umiaru i bez żadnych konsekwencji, gdy nie musisz nikomu dawać kwiatów, nie musisz _przepraszać_ , nie musisz _prosić_ , gdy po prostu bierzesz co chcesz i używasz, zużywasz, wyrzucasz, wciąż na krawędzi, na najwyższych obrotach, gdy wszystko jest tak intensywne i jednocześnie płytkie, że po prostu mija i ty mijasz, kolejne miasta, kolejne bary, czas płynie i wszystko zlewa się w jedną, kolorową smugę, w której nie można się dopatrzyć ani twarzy ani detali. Gdy znów, na swój sposób, jesteś wolny.

Na swoich zasadach. Tylko ty je ustalasz. Tylko ty rozliczasz własne działania. Tylko ty wyznaczasz sobie cele. Liczysz się tylko ty i zemsta. I jesteś jak zmrożony kawał lodu, nie ulegasz cudzym uczuciom i nie masz własnych. Jesteś pusty w środku. Lekki. Nie zakotwiczony.

Wolny.

?

Dean zmarszczył brwi, przystając nad tym słowem, obracając je w myślach jak kluczyk, który nie wiadomo jakie drzwi otwiera.

Owszem, brakowało mu tego rodzaju... swobody, braku odpowiedzialności. Odkąd urodził się Misiek i później, gdy życie rodzinne coraz bardziej go pochłaniało, zasysało i niespodziewanie wszystko zaczęło się kręcić wokół omegi i dzieci i domu i Dean czasem czuł zniecierpliwienie i frustrację, czuł się czasem jak _w potrzasku_ , a potem nadeszła ta potworna zmiana, która wyrzuciła go z torów, wykoleiła całe dotychczasowe życie, odebrała to wszystko, co miał a jednocześnie... Musiał uczciwie przyznać, niechętnie i ze wstydem... Jednocześnie zwróciła mu  _w o l n o ś ć_.

Nikt go nie cenzurował. Ani Sammy, ani Ellen, ani Bobby... Choćby i nic nie mówili, nie komentowali, nie pouczali, to przecież czuł ich krytyczne spojrzenia, czuł ten ciężar na barkach, ten wewnętrzny przymus, by pilnować omegi, by dbać o niego, o kolejne dzieci, o watahę. Czasem czuł się przytłoczony wagą podejmowanych decyzji, tym że nie może sobie pozwolić na błędy, że nie może niczego przeoczyć, że nie może odpuścić chłopakom, że musi mieć na wszystko oko i sprawdzać i wyciągać konsekwencje, dla ich własnego dobra, żeby nie zapanował chaos i anarchia, żeby nie narazili się na niebezpieczeństwo, żeby nie stracili czujności, żeby nie popadli w gnuśność i dekadencję, żeby nie stracili tego, co udało się zdobyć, żeby nie popadli w biedę, żeby byli szczęśliwi i to wymagało tyle uwagi i pracy... Cas sobie tańczył przy piekarniku, śpiewał dziecinne piosenki, wieszał pranie na sznurkach za domem, podlewał te swoje truskawki i bazylie w ogródku i przybiegał z każdą drobnostką, tak jak cała reszta watahy.

Dean pomóż. Dean zdecyduj. Dean pozwól. Dean załatw. Dean pokaż, obroń, kup, zbuduj, podpisz, zawieź, potrzymaj... Każdy chciał jego uwagi. Dom, tartak, miasteczko, wszystko na jego głowie. I to patrzenie na ręce.

Rozliczanie.

Ocenianie, jakim jest alfą. Czy się sprawdza.

Jakim jest szefem.

Jakim ojcem.

Mężem.

Kochankiem.

Czy nie daje plamy, czy nie popełnia błędów.

Czasem miał tego dość, puszczały mu nerwy, czuł zmęczenie i irytację. Chciał uciec.

Pobyć sam.

Być sam.

Ostatnie trzy lata był sam.

I na jakimś poziomie świadomości czuł ulgę. Jakby ktoś mu odciął wszystkie sznurki. Wszystko, co go trzymało. Co go _więziło_... Dryfował, z początku chaotycznie, mając w głowie tylko luźny plan, właściwie tylko cel: pozbyć się smoka. Dokonać zemsty i wyeliminować zagrożenie. Chciał się skąpać we krwi, bo co mu innego zostało?

Smok przecież zabrał wszystko.

Chciał go zarżnąć i chyba nawet nie myślał, że to przetrwa. Chyba nawet nie chciał przetrwać, wracać do Casa, patrzeć w puste oczy, przeżywać z nim żałobę, nie chciał żeby Cas patrzył na niego w milczeniu, ciężkim jak wór kamieni, żeby to spojrzenie wołało: to ty zawiodłeś.

To przez ciebie.

Miał nadzieję, że nie wróci.

Chciał nie wracać.

Zabić smoka i zapić się w ciemnej spelunce. Miś miał jeszcze szansę. Cas miał jeszcze szansę. Mógł zacząć nowe życie. Powinien. Powinien dostać wybór i z niego skorzystać. Powinien był wybrać tego cholernego Charliego, wtedy, z Miśkiem. Powinien z nim prowadzić tę głupią cukiernię, Charlie nie naraziłby się żadnemu mściwemu gadowi, nikt by nie zginął. Cas nie chodziłby na groby własnych dzieci. Najlepiej byłoby wymazać całe to ich wspólne życie, wymazać jak gumką i wrócić do początku, napisać scenariusz jeszcze raz, tym razem lepiej, ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem.

Dean nie zapił się na śmierć. A Cas nie pojechał do Nowego Jorku.

Czemu został?

Czemu?

Alfa obrócił się powoli, by spojrzeć w dolinę, gdzie spodziewał się zobaczyć nieckę jeziora i dwa budynki, po przeciwnych brzegach. Nowy dom omegi i dzieci i nowy dom, w którym tak bardzo nie chciał mieszkać, sam. Samotnie.

Na dłuższą metę nieograniczona wolność i brak zobowiązań nie były takie atrakcyjne.

Spojrzał w dół, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak dzieli ich teraz więcej niż jezioro. Więcej niż głupie piętnaście minut objazdu terenówką po wertepach, linią brzegową zarośniętą trzcinami. Więcej niż piętnaście minut. Trzy lata, których się da wymazać, udawać, że nie istnieją. Wyrwa, dziura w ich wspólnej historii. Ich drogi się rozjechały. Ich życia się rozjechały.

Odwrócił wzrok, żeby nie patrzeć na dwa rozdzielone domy. To nie jest twoja ziemia, powiedział w gniewie Bobby. To jest ziemia Casa. I to była prawda. Dean osobiście ją kupił w jego imieniu, za pieniądze z kontraktu za książkę. Pieniądze, które Cas zarobił. Samodzielnie. Dean potraktował to jak prezent, jak dowód miłości: nie wrzucił tych pieniędzy do wspólnej kasy. Nie włączył do majątku watahy. Kupił mu ziemię a kilka lat później Cas zbudował na niej dom, w którym Dean był tylko gościem.

Czy to nie ironia?

Może nie tylko ja zerwałem się ze smyczy, pomyślał nagle z pewnym zdziwieniem. Może Cas też zakosztował wolności? Gorzkiej, słono opłaconej łzami, ale jednak wolności...

Przymknął powieki. Odetchnął, zbierając myśli. Właściwie co tu robi? W górach? Coś mu się nie zgadzało... Czy nie nadeszła już jesień? Czy nie powinno być chłodniej? Czy nie spadł ostatnio śnieg? W górach o tej porze powinno już być zimno, szczyty zwykle już stały białe.

Spojrzał wyżej, sprawdzając.

\- Cas? - spytał, nie będąc pewnym, czyją sylwetkę widzi w oddali. Nie chciał krzyczeć. Nie wolno hałasować. Może to zabobon, ale lepiej nie wzywać wilka z lasu. Roznosząca się fala dźwięku mogłaby wprawić w drgania jakiś luźno położony kamień, balansujący na samej krawędzi i to by wystarczyło, by sprowadzić lawinę. Lawina to nie bułka z masłem, to żywioł. Lepiej nie prowokować losu.

Zamiast wołać podniósł dłoń, by osłonić nią oczy jak daszkiem i przyjrzeć się lepiej, któż tam stoi?

Zdawało mu się, że rozpoznaje charakterystyczną sylwetkę, linię ramion, bioder, włosy wokół głowy jak ciemna aureola. Zawsze je lubił, takie gęste i potargane, nieco dłuższe, Cas nigdy nie strzygł się po wojskowemu, przy skórze. Dean to lubił. Lubił zanurzać palce w miękkich kosmykach, czasem się droczył i ciągnął je do siebie, czasem mierzwił szorstko, ni to pieszczotliwie ni karcąco. Czasem chował w nich nos i węszył, węszył z upojeniem, aż do zawrotu głowy.

Tak, to musiał być Cas. Wiatr szarpał jego ubraniem, łopoczącym jak żagiel, sprawiając wrażenie, że spadnie w przepaść, roztrzaska się na skałach. Głupek! Nieostrożny głupek! Co on tu robi? Przecież kompletnie nie umie chodzić po górach! Od tamtej przeprawy przez Gardziel Dean nie pozwalał podchodzić dalej niż na wysokość chaty myśliwskiej, ponad górny regiel, gdzie kończą sosny i świerki. Cas nie miał kondycji i nie powinien ryzykować biegania po stromych, skalistych graniach i turniach! Jest tylko małym, głupim wilkiem, nie kozicą!

Dean przełknął ślinę i ruszył w panice na pomoc, modląc się do Pierwszego Wilka o czas. Żeby zdążył wspiąć się i złapać omegę. Aż go ręce bolały, tak bardzo chciał go chwycić, tak chciał go objąć, przycisnąć do ściany i zasłonić sobą, odgrodzić od tych szaleńczych podmuchów bezlitosnego wiatru, który z taką łatwością mógł zepchnąć go z wąskiej półki, przecież Cas prawie nic nie waży! Cienki jak szczapa, nie stawia żadnego oporu!

Ale Cas również ruszył, wspinając się po prawie pionowej ścianie, w stronę wierzchołka. Z widocznym wysiłkiem pokonywał kolejne metry, zwiększając dystans między sobą a alfą, nieświadom, że Dean podąża jego śladem. Gdzież on lezie?, zastanowił się z rosnącą irytacją, kalecząc palce, czepiające się ostrych krawędzi szczelin i występów. Drapały mu skórę do krwi. Czuł jej woń, słodkawą i metaliczną.

Nagle się zatrzymał. Zamarł, tak gwałtownie zmienił się krajobraz.

Zachwiał się, z trudem balansując, pomagając sobie wyrzuceniem ramion na boki, jakby stał na linie, rozpiętej nad przepaścią, ale szybko przekonał się, że po prostu stoi po kostki w wilgotnej, zimnej mgle. Smród krwi dławił, zbyt wyraźny i gęsty jak na otarcia. Podniósł dłonie do oczu, żeby sprawdzić, jak głębokie są rany.

Żadnych ran. Ręce miał gładkie i czyste. Z naprzeciwka dobiegło go ciche rżenie i kilka przyjaznych parsknięć, jakby dla uspokojenia. A może łagodny śmiech z miny, jaką musiał mieć. Zaskoczonej i nierozumiejącej.

\- Gdzie on jest? - spytał, chociaż przecież koń nie mógłby mu odpowiedzieć. - Cas? Gdzie się podział?

Koń postąpił kilka kroków, a mleczny opar sięgał mu po pęciny. Gleba musiała być tu miękka, głuszyła uderzenia kopyt. Nic nie było słuchać.

Cas klęczał, prawie po pas we mgle, powtarzając histerycznie: _Frank! Frank!_

Ale Dean nie widział Franka w pobliżu, nie czuł jego zapachu. Tylko tą krew. Czy to Cas krwawi? Czy to jego? Dean rzucił się do przodu, a w tym czasie koń zbliżył się do omegi i trącił go nosem. Dean zrozumiał ten gest. _Nie martw się, jestem tu._

\- Ja też tu jestem - powiedział, pochylając się nad nim. - Jestem tu. Cas, nic ci nie jest? Cas? Nic ci nie jest? - Oglądał go pospiesznie, szukając ran, by wykluczyć krwotok.

\- To wszystko moja wina! - Cas schował twarz w dłoniach i kiwał się w przód i w tył, płacząc. - Moja wina! Frank, moja wina!

\- Nie, Cas... Nie... - Chciał go pocieszyć, utulić. Objąć. - Nie...

\- Tak! Tak, właśnie tak! - odpowiedział mu znajomy głos. - Zabieramy was stąd!

Coś nim szarpnęło, uniósł się, pofrunął nad ziemią, spadł, ale się nie rozbił, ręce mu zwisały, głowa kolebała się na wiotkiej szyi. Zimno szczypało w policzki. Zamrugał, próbując skupić wzrok, wyostrzyć, bo wszystko wydawało się rozmazane i niewyraźne.

\- Sammy? - wychrypiał.

\- Nie szarp się, nie utrudniaj teraz. Złazimy w dół i jest cholernie ciężko bez twojej wiercenia, okay? - Sammy trzymał go przewieszonego przez ramię tak, jak Dean wielokrotnie, niezliczoną ilość razy nosił Casa.

\- Miś. - Przypomniał sobie mgliście. - Lawina...

\- Mamy go, chłopaki go znoszą do wozu. Amy się nim zajmie. - Sammy sapał z wysiłku, ale nie tracił tempa. - Trzymasz się tam? Nie śpij, Dean. Już niedaleko są auta, nie zasypiaj.

\- Nie, nie... - Zapewnił bełkotliwie, wciąż oszołomiony i skonfundowany tym, co widział, gdzie był, własną słabością. - Czy udało się... zatamować?...

\- Nie gadaj już, nie łykaj zimnego powietrza! - Sammy przerwał mu stanowczo. - Ale nie zasypiaj, okay?

\- Tyle krwi... - Dean ledwo sam siebie słyszał, jakby płynął pod wodą, jakby wszystko przepływało obok, z szumem, zagłuszającym wszelkie dźwięki. - Skąd tyle krwi?

Im niżej schodzili, tym jednak głosy stawały się łatwiej rozpoznawalne, przebijały się do świadomości i lepiej je rozumiał. Wataha tu była. Cała wataha tu była. Prawie cała. Słyszał ich, czuł. Dotarło do niego, że przyszli po nich. Przyszli, bo zeszła lawina.

To nie mleczna mgła, to śnieg.

To lawina.

Jak bardzo szczypią policzki...

Usta.

Oblizał wargi i warstewka śliny zeszkliła się, ściągając naskórek. Zadrżał z zimna i to zimno, jak okład, otrzeźwiało, przywracało świadomość. Lawina. Wypadek. Walt wpychający go do namiotu, pod kłąb śpiwora i koców. Obok Misiek. Mnóstwo śniegu. Harry wrzeszczący do radia.

Miś pod zwałami śniegu.

Lawina.

Nie było żadnego konia. Nie było kwiatów na łące, dla Casa. Cas nie klęczał wołając Franka, to tylko majaki, sny... Złe sny... Nie było żadnego konia, żadnej krwi.

Tylko ta przeklęta lawina, znikąd, bez ostrzeżenia.

Dean poruszył palcami, zgrabiałymi z zimna, od kopania. Szukał Miśka.

\- Miś? - spytał przytomniej, nalegająco.

\- Chłopaki go znoszą przed nami, jest już prawie na dole. - Uspokoił go Sammy. - Do Amy. Amy na niego czeka przy samochodach.

Dean oklapł z nagłej ulgi. Prawie znów omdlał.

Uratowali Miśka. Mają Miśka. Amy tu jest. Mają Miśka.

Będzie dobrze.

Ten koń, ta klacz miała rację. Będzie dobrze. _Nie martw się, Cas. Z Misiem będzie dobrze._

Dean odetchnął. Gdyby miał mu powiedzieć, że Miś... Gdyby musiał im powiedzieć... Wolałby zamarznąć.

\- Jak tam? Nie zasypiasz? - Sammy klepnął go w tyłek wcale nie czułym gestem. - Pobudka, alfa! Nie spać! Zwiedzać! - Zażartował i Dean odmruknął coś na dowód, że czuwa, że pozostaje przytomny (co było prawdą mniej więcej w połowie).

\- Miś? - Upomniał się o informacje, kiedy tylko doszli wreszcie do miejsca, gdzie stało kilka zaparkowanych aut na wielkich zimowych oponach z łańcuchami. Sammy dość delikatnie usadził go na tylnej kanapie, otulił warstwami ciepłych tkanin i zbliżył do warg kubek z ~~gorącym~~ ciepłym rosołem. Dean wypił łapczywie całość i zażądał dolewki, którą natychmiast dostał.

\- Amy z nim jest. - Sammy spojrzał przez tylną szybę. - Już ruszyli.

Wyjął telefon i wystukał kilka krótkich esemesów.

\- Jest okay. Bobby prowadzi. Rufus z nimi jedzie. Chłopaki ich asekurują. - Odczytywał spływające odpowiedzi. - Misiek coś powiedział.

\- Tak? CO? - Dean podniósł głos, serce mu przyspieszyło, szarpnął nadgarstek brata, żeby samemu zerknąć w wyświetlacz.

 _Tatuś -_ odpisał Rufus. Dean przygryzł wargę.

Tatuś.

Dean nie był zdziwiony.

Może odrobinę zazdrosny, przez ułamek sekundy...

Dzieci zawsze najpierw wołały Casa.

\- Amy... - Sammy przesunął palcem kolejną wiadomość. - Mówi, że jest nieźle. Jest wyziębiony, ale jego ciśnienie i tętno się stabilizują... Temperatura ciała wzrasta. Amy mówi, że odwaliliście dobrą robotę. Ogrzaliście go przez te kilka godzin, zanim do was dotarliśmy. - Sammy dał Deanowi kuksańca w bok. Brat skrzywił się boleśnie i Sammy przeprosił, przypominając sobie o smoczych bliznach. Dean nadal nosił ciasne bandaże, stabilizujące żebra i nie dopuszczające do przerostu tkanek. Do powstania grubych, twardniejących zrośli. Sammy nie znał nikogo, nie słyszał o nikim, o żadnym wilku, który by przetrwał smoczy ogień. Owszem, iskra, dwie, pozostawiająca brzydkie, czarne, sączące się rany... Ale cały spalony bok? Pół torsu?

Nie, nawet wilczy organizm nie dałby sobie z tym rady.

\- A ty? - spytał. - Dean? Jak ty się czujesz? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- W porządku. - Dean mu przerwał machnięciem ręki i zmarszczył brwi, dziwiąc się brzmieniu własnego głosu. Z trudem artykułował dźwięki, jakby był pijany. To pewnie przez wyziębienie. - Będzie zdrowy? Tylko to mnie teraz obchodzi.

\- Będzie zdrowy. To wilk i alfa. - Sammy odpowiedział z niezachwianym przekonaniem. - Jest młody. Ma żelazny organizm. To twardziel.

Dean uśmiechnął się z dumą.

\- Po ojcu - mruknął Sammy, moszcząc się wygodniej, gdy Harry i Garth zajęli przednie siedzenia i dżip zaczął zjeżdżać śladem innych. - Cas też jest niezniszczalny, mówię ci. - Dokończył z niewinną miną, jak zawsze, gdy mówił coś, co w zamierzeniu miało podrażnić alfę.

\- Hę? - Podniósł brew.

\- Dobre geny. - Sammy wzruszył ramionami, nalewając sobie rosół. Też potrzebował rozgrzewki i kalorii po prawie półtoragodzinnym marszu, najpierw pod górę, a potem z bezwładnym, ciężkim alfą na ramieniu, po kolana w śniegu. - No, nie bocz się. Te twoje pół też niezłe.

Zerknęli na siebie, Dean zmarszczony i groźny a Sam udający niewiniątko.

\- Cas wie?

\- Wie. - Sammy dopił rosół, wyciągnął drugi termos z kawą i podał Deanowi.

\- To dzwoń do niego, niech się nie martwi!

\- Dzwonię! - Garth wychylił się z przedniego siedzenia. - Nie odbiera. Pewnie zasnął. Jest prawie piąta nad ranem, Frank miał być u nich, próbuję do niego, ale też nie odbiera. Na pewno śpią. Pewnie siedzieli do późna... - mruczał do siebie, wciąż wybierając to jeden to drugi numer.

\- A Jody? - warknął Dean. Przetarł twarz i pochłonął cały kubek kawy. Była równie letnia jak rosół, mimo termosu.

\- Została w mieście. Chcieliśmy, żeby miała oko na miasto i... - Sammy zawahał się, widząc połączenie przychodzące. - Halo? Andrew?

Dean od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Okay, bądź w sądzie z samego rana - powiedział Sammy. - Koszty nie grają roli, gódź się na wszystko. Każda suma wchodzi w grę. Przyjadę jak tylko będę mógł. - Zakończył rozmowę i spojrzał na brata. - Frank jest w areszcie.

\- Cas? - Dean poczuł, że gardło mu wyschło na wiór.

\- W szpitalu. Franka wyciągniemy za kaucją.

Dean zamknął oczy. Ta krew. Ta krew... Czyja to była krew?

\- Wszystkie dzieci są całe i zdrowe. - Dobiegł go głos Sama. - Andrew powiedział, że dzieci są całe i zdrowe.

Więc czyja to krew?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciekawostki: końska mowa :) http://www.werandacountry.pl/zwierzeta/14450-konska-mowa


	231. ALFA

Cas przemierzył kolejny raz szerokość poczekalni, trzymając w ramionach Martusia, który ważył już chyba z pół tony. Ręce mu mdlały z wysiłku, ale maluch nie pozwalał się odebrać tatusiowi, przenieść w inne objęcia, ani tym bardziej posadzić na krzesełkach. Ani położyć do spacerówki, którą przywiozła Beth z całym zapasem maneli, ubrań na przebranie dla reszty dzieci, przekąsek, soczków, kolorowych kocyków i kilku drobiazgów, żeby umilić im pobyt.

Żony Kevina i Gartha oraz Jo z Gabem od razu zaofiarowali wszelką pomoc, chcieli zabrać dzieci do domów, nakarmić i położyć do łóżek, ale wszystkie odmówiły, woląc zostać z tatusiem. Jimmy pod opieką Gabe'a drzemał, przytulając Joy, Grejp spał z głową na kolanach Claire, która obudziła się niedawno i wodziła wzrokiem za Casem. Marty marudził, to podsypiając, to budząc się na zmianę. Jo próbowała go przejąć, ale gdy zaczął ryczeć, obaj z Casem uznali, że nie ma co narażać go na więcej stresu niż właśnie przeżył. Chłopcy Amy i Sama zbili się w stadko, pilnując we trzech najmłodszej, Krissy. 

Jody i Andrew załatwiali te wszystkie policyjno-prawnicze sprawy, które tak przerażały omegę. Biedny Frank.

Biedny Długa Stopa.

Co z Misiem? Co z Deanem?

Myśli omegi galopowały jak oszalałe, nie umiał wysiedzieć, mimo wyczerpania; krążył po poczekalni, wyglądając jakiejkolwiek zmiany, jakiejkolwiek wieści, czy to o stanie zdrowia szamana, czy to o sytuacji Franka i wyglądając reszty watahy. Beth przekazała mu słuchawkę i krótko rozmawiał z Amy, która zapewniła, że Miś jest w bardzo dobrej kondycji, że jadą do szpitala, niedługo będą, ale nie ma sensu się denerwować. Rozmawiał też Deanem, ale jeszcze krócej. Dean tylko upewnił się, że dzieci są zdrowe, nikt nie ucierpiał (poza Długą Stopą) i obiecał, że Frank jeszcze tego dnia, nim minie południe, wyjdzie za kaucją. Że Sammy już poinstruował Andrew.

Cas nie potrafił przestać dreptać.

Omal oszalał z nerwów. Zanim policja pozwoliła im przyjechać do szpitala, musiał złożyć zeznania na komisariacie. Dzieci płakały. Zabrali Franka do pokoju przesłuchań. Śledczy sugerował, że Cas jest również podejrzany. Ktoś wezwał opiekę społeczną, żeby przewieźć dzieci... Gdzie? Cas nie wiedział, przeraził się. Marty zanosił się szlochem. Grejpfrut, cały we krwi Długiej Stopy, rzucił się z pięściami na policjantkę. Wybuchło zamieszanie, ktoś krzyczał na Casa, żeby nie utrudniał, na dzieci, że mają wykonywać polecenia i nie histeryzować, Jimmy wrzeszczał, że nie pozwoli aresztować tatusia i nie pójdą do żadnego domu dziecka. Rozpętało się piekło.

Gdyby nie Jody i Gabe, Cas by sobie nie poradził z całą sytuacją. Na szczęście Gabe od razu zadzwonił do prawnika, który co prawda nie należał do watahy, ale współpracował z Samem i znał rodzinę Winchesterów. Gabe go przywiózł w środku nocy, z marynarką narzuconą na piżamę. Widocznie nawet nie pozwolił mu się porządnie ubrać, żeby nie tracić czasu.

Do Casa nie docierało, co się dzieje, wiedział tylko, że policjanci zostawili jego i dzieci samych w pokoju z biurkiem i dwoma krzesłami, a później ktoś przyniósł im kilka butelek wody i paczkę krakersów z automatu. Dzieci trzymały się go kurczowo, gotowe gryźć i kopać, gdyby ktoś próbował ich rozdzielić. Nie miał telefonu i nie mógł nigdzie zadzwonić. Wydawało się, że wszyscy o nich zapomnieli, że siedzą w tym okropnym miejscu całą wieczność.

Godzinę później zjawił się Gabe i mogli pojechać do szpitala, gdzie jakiś pielęgniarz obejrzał maluchy i uznał, że żadne nie potrzebuje zaopatrzenia medycznego. Ktoś zrobił im zdjęcia. Ktoś sporządził notatkę. Cas odmówił podpisania jakichkolwiek dokumentów, póki nie zobaczy ich Sammy lub Andrew. Gabe i Jo w szpitalnej łazience umyli dzieci i pomogli im się przebrać. Prawie wszystkie ubranka cuchnęły uryną. Paniką.

Nikt nie chciał im udzielić informacji, czy szaman przeżył. Czy ma operację? Nawet sprytny Gabe, mistrz pozyskiwania informacji nie zdołał się przebić przez mur ostrożności personelu. Może dlatego, że na korytarzu stał policjant a dwóch detektywów po cywilnemu rozmawiało z dyżurną pielęgniarką i lekarzami.

Gabe kupił w automacie naręcze batoników, cukierków i puszek z colą, ale dzieci były zbyt znużone, by się napychać słodyczami.

Cas nie był w stanie niczego przełknąć.

Frank nie może trafić do więzienia!, tłukło mu się w głowie. Pierwszy Wilku, Frank był taki dobry! Nie może trafić do więzienia, nie może. Nie może...

Marty robił się coraz cięższy. Cas próbował z nim przysiąść, odpocząć, ale tylko chodzenie przynosiło nikłą ulgę, tylko to niekończące się dreptanie rozpraszało na tyle, żeby nie stracił zmysłów ze zgryzoty.

Jeśli Długa Stopa umrze, to Frank zostanie oskarżony o zabójstwo.

Jeśli Frank trafi do więzienia, Cas nigdy nie zdoła sobie tego wybaczyć.

Biedny szaman. Biedny Frank. Co z Misiem?

Cas wiedział, że musi się trzymać, musi być silny, ale tak bardzo się bał o nich wszystkich. Tak strasznie się bał...

 

* * *

 

Najpierw usłyszał znajomy odgłos. Charakterystyczny rytm wybijany przez ciężkie, twarde podeszwy. Głosy. Krótkie, zdecydowane szczeknięcia, polecenia. Zapachy. Nagle poczekalnia zapełniła się ludźmi. Watahą. Beth rzuciła się w ramiona Gartha, Dzieciaki Sama oblepiły tatę. Bobby wyściskał je po kolei. Dean wyjął z rąk Casa uśpionego Marty'ego.

\- Popłacze się... - syknął Cas ostrzegawczo, ale maluch tylko sapnął, podniósł powieki, zerkając, kto go zabiera i zasnął z powrotem, przylgnąwszy do szerokiego torsu.

\- Cały jesteś? - Dean zmrużył oczy, taksując omegę od stóp do głów.

\- Tak, czekam aż coś powiedzą o Długiej Stopie... - westchnął, kompletnie skonany.

\- Przeżył operację, jest na OIOMie. - Poinformował go sucho. - Jazda, jedziesz do hotelu. Chłopaki zabiorą wszystkich, musicie się wyspać. Nie dyskutuj. - Uciszył wszelkie protesty.

Cas rozejrzał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Sięgnął do główki Martusia i pogłaskał splątane włoski.

\- Miś?

\- Nie wpuszczą cię teraz. Jest na badaniach. Jest przytomny. Amy mówi, że ma lekkie odmrożenia i potrzebuje kroplówki, ale za dwa, trzy dni wróci do domu. - Dean sam wyglądał, jakby potrzebował kroplówki, ale jego ton nie dopuszczał dyskusji, otaczała go znajoma aura autorytetu i chłopaki wykonywali wszelkie polecenia bez szemrania. - Nic tu po tobie. Zbieraj się. Bierzcie dzieci! - Rzucił, co wykonano natychmiast. Jimmy obudził się, ale nie protestował, gdy Rufus go owinął kocem i podniósł. Za nim Alfie wziął Joy. Ktoś wziął Grejpa. Claire wstała sama. Nałożyła z pomocą Jo puchową kurtkę i posłusznie ruszyła do windy.

\- Zaczekam na niego. Niech dzieci faktycznie odpoczną, ale ja zostanę... - powiedział Cas, szukając wzrokiem Bobby'ego.

\- Nie dyskutuj. Do hotelu. - Dean nie warczał, nie podnosił głosu, ale wyraźnie wybrzmiała w jego tonie nuta zniecierpliwienia. - Jazda. Nie każ mi powtarzać. - Spojrzał surowo.

Gabe stanął obok Casa, ramię w ramię i podparł się pod boki, przyjmując wojowniczą postawę.

\- Chce zostać, to zostanie. - Sprzeciwił się twardo.

\- Słyszeliście. - Bobby uznał, że lepiej wkroczy, nim wybuchnie awantura. - Cas, Gabe. Jedźcie odpocząć.

\- Ale Bobby... - Cas zwrócił się do niego prosząco. - Pozwól. Muszę zobaczyć Misia.

Bobby, alfa, przewodnik rodziny przez ostatnie trzy lata, popatrzył w twarz omegi, wycieńczoną i poszarzałą, po czym ponad jego ramieniem porozumiał się z Deanem. Krótka, ale znacząca wymiana spojrzeń. Gabe podniósł brwi.

Cas początkowo się nie zorientował, zbyt zmęczony i rozedrgany. Taki szczegół mógł mu umknąć, ale nie Gabe'owi.

\- Od kiedy? - spytał Bobby'ego.

\- Co od kiedy?

\- Od kiedy to Dean jest znów przewodnikiem watahy? - Sprecyzował.

Cas obrócił się w stronę brata.

\- Co?

Alice wyciągnęła ręce po Martusia, ale Dean pokręcił głową, głaszcząc niespokojnego szczeniaczka po drobniutkich pleckach. Poczekalnia pustoszała szybko. Alice wyprowadziła wózek, załadowany zgarniętymi naprędce zabawkami, jedzeniem i tym, co zostało po wyniesieniu dzieci.

Sammy wrócił z parkingu i od razu trafił w środek konfrontacji. Przewrócił oczami i zbliżył się do grupki wilków. Niemal czuł, jak powietrze zgęstniało od napięcia.

\- Od kiedy Dean jest znowu alfą? - powiedział Gabe dobitnie akcentując każde słowo, jakby chciał, żeby to dotarło wreszcie do Casa. - Wiedziałeś?

Cas pokręcił przecząco, z oczami szeroko rozwartymi w niemym pytaniu. Wyglądał dość durnie, zauważył Sammy bez żadnej złośliwości. Dobrze wiedział, że Deanowi miękną kolana (a twardnieje co innego), gdy Cas tak wytrzeszcza te swoje ślepia. Ta dziecięco-naiwna, nierozumiejąca mina tylko dodaje mu uroku (w oczach Deana, ma się rozumieć - Sammy był na wdzięki omegi całkowicie odporny i oporny).

\- Od... Dwóch miesięcy? - Wtrącił, zastanawiając się nad chronologią wydarzeń. - Jakoś od września? Czy to ważne?

\- Nikt tego z nami nie uzgadniał! - Zbuntował się Gabe, zwracając się do Bobby'ego i Sama, ostentacyjnie przy tym ignorując Deana. Jawnie go lekceważąc.  

\- Mogliście powiedzieć... - szepnął Cas, zaplatając ramiona wokół żeber tak, jakby chciał się objąć, jakby go bolał brzuch.

\- Właśnie wam mówimy. - Bobby poprawił swoją nieśmiertelną czapeczkę z daszkiem. - Cas, pomówmy o tym jutro. Teraz jedź do hotelu i spróbuj się przespać, okay? Musisz się przespać.

\- Teraz? - Gabe nie odpuszczał, irytacją i pretensjami pokrywając obawę. Gdy Bobby był przewodnikiem, jego pozycja może nie była wysoka, ale czuł się bezpiecznie. Dean od zawsze go nienawidził (z wzajemnością). Nigdy nie chciał go w watasze. Nagle jego pozycja zawisła na włosku.

Mieli własne zatargi. Niewyjaśnione i niespłacone długi. Sytuacja zdecydowanie się pogorszyła. Dean mógł chcieć się mścić, odebrać mu Jo. Przepędzić. Teraz, jako alfa przewodnik, miał prawo. Miał władzę.

Gabe poczuł gorycz na myśl, jak szybko od powrotu Deana wataha wraca do starych porządków. Wszyscy byli tacy wściekli na niego, Bobby i Frank i nawet Sammy, a od dwóch miesięcy (Gabe nie mógł przyswoić w pełni tej informacji: dwóch MIESIĘCY?) przyjęli go znów na alfę? Obwołali znów szefem?

Ojcem watahy?

I czemu utrzymywali to tak długo w sekrecie?

Czemu Cas nic nie wiedział?

Znów knują za jego plecami?

Gabe spojrzał na brata ze współczuciem.

Zdawało mu się, że go szanują. Że nie pozwolą Deanowi znowu go skrzywdzić. Że go obronią. A wychodzi na to, że po kryjomu go sprzedali. Jego i dzieci. Cały ten dom nad jeziorem to tylko zasłona dymna. Podstęp. Ciekawe, jak długo chcieli jeszcze ciągnąć tę farsę?

\- Nie było okazji. - Sam jakby usłyszał te myśli. W jego głosie pobrzmiała skrucha. - Cas, wrócimy do tego na spokojnie jak wypoczniesz i sprawy się trochę... ustabilizują. Okay? Jedź do hotelu, do dzieci. Odpocznij. Prześpij się. Daj nam się zająć wszystkim, okay? A ty bądź z dziećmi. Okay?

Cwaniak, pomyślał Gabe. Cas nie odmówi. Nie, kiedy w grę wchodzi dobro dzieci.

Cas skinął, jakiś taki bezwolny, pokonany i nie patrząc już na nikogo, powlókł się do wind.

\- Idź z nim. - Dean pocałował Martusia w głowę i szepcząc coś uspokajającego, przekazał go Gabe'owi. - Niech coś zje, niech się prześpi. Zaopiekuj się nim.

Gabe odebrał malca w milczeniu.

Zastanawiał się, czy Jo wiedziała.

Czemu go nie uprzedziła?

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Chciałam się z Wami podzielić prezentem, który niedawno dostałam. Moja anglojęzyczna czytelniczka narysowała jej wizję Casa w sytuacji, gdy Dean każe mu "patrzeć sobie oczy" (Cas jest jeszcze wówczas ślepy). 

Bardzo jej dziękuję a Was zachęcam do zerknięcia w link i zostawienie kudosa! :) 

[patrz mi w oczy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8174563)

 


	232. POWRÓT DO NORMALNOŚCI

Cas chciałby już wrócić do domu, do Pinewood, ale obrót wypadków tak wszystko skomplikował, że wataha wynajęła prawie dwa piętra hotelu w Crabtown, blisko szpitala. Dzieci pod opieką dorosłych odsypiały intensywne i traumatyczne przeżycia. Również Cas został odholowany do apartamentu, Gabe niemal siłą wmusił w niego odrobinę sałatki z tuńczykiem i szklankę soku, po czym przypilnował, żeby zażył lekki środek uspokajający, który zalecił lekarz na izbie przyjęć.

\- Ciepło ci? - Pochylił się na omegą, nakrywając go po brodę. Cas niknął w podwójnym, królewskim łożu, wśród poduch i fałdzistej narzuty. Ręką obejmował i przytulał Martusia, który na szczęście wespał się już głęboko, wreszcie rozluźniony i uspokojony.

Cas w odpowiedzi skinął i przymknął powieki, dając znać, że nie ma sił już rozmawiać i zaśnie.

Gabe wyszedł na palcach.

 

* * *

 

\- Tatuś, ale narozrabiałeś! - Mary podskoczyła jak wróbelek, ściągając jego uwagę. - Tata na ciebie nakrzyczy!

Cas ziewnął i rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale zamiast ciężkich mebli i zasłon zobaczył tylko morze kwiatów, najróżniejszych, kolorowych, kwitnących, aromatycznych kwiatów. Nie rosły tak swobodnie jak na łące, raczej według pewnego planu, w przemyślanych kępach. Na rabatach.

Kilka kroków od nich, obok krzewów róż stała drewniana ławeczka bez oparcia.

\- Nie martw się! - Mary skakała po żwirowej ścieżce. Zielonkawa, marszczona spódniczka unosiła się pod wpływem ruchu jak u baletnic. - On tylko krzyczy, ale się wcale na ciebie nie gniewa. Kocha cię!

\- Skąd wiesz? - Cas wcale nie był ciekawy, co Dean do niego czuje.

Może, ewentualnie, odrobinkę?

Mary przystanęła na środku ścieżki, radosna i szczęśliwa.

\- Ciągle mu się śnisz. - Pochyliła się, żeby wyszeptać tatowy sekret.

\- To o niczym nie świadczy. - Tatuś wydął wargę i przysiadł na ławeczce. - Może to koszmary?

Mary roześmiała się srebrzyście, spojrzała w głąb trawnika i skinęła dłonią zachęcająco.

\- Jane? Nie wstydź się! To tatuś! No, chodź! - Przywołała kogoś, kto krył się wśród gąszczu. Tatuś zmrużył oczy, wytężając wzrok. - Nie wstydź się! Janinka!

\- Janinka? - Tatuś powtórzył z wahaniem. Pod piwoniami kucała jakaś drobniutka postać, ale nie widział jej wyraźnie, ledwie stópki, gołe kolanka i falbankę sukienki.

\- Janinka jest bardzo ciekawa, jakim jesteś tatusiem. - Wyjaśniła Mary z powagą. - Mówiłam jej już, że jesteś strasznie kochany! - Podbiegła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a Cas posadził ją sobie na kolanie i mocno przytulił. - I tata też, ale ty bardziej.

\- Janinka? - Cas najpierw popatrzył w znajome, ukochane, zielone oczy córeczki a potem znów wzrokiem pobiegł pod piwonie. Nadal obejmując Mary, wolne ramię wyciągnął i pomachał dziewczynce. - Chcesz się przywitać?

Ale najwyraźniej nie była jeszcze gotowa. Obsypane pąkami gałązki poruszyły się, gdy cofnęła się w głąb, prawie znikając wśród listowia.

\- Często mnie pyta o dziadziusia Franka! - Mary położyła głowę na ramieniu tatusia, odpoczywając i ciesząc się jego bliskością. - Opowiadam jej, jaki jest śmieszny i fajny! I jak nam dawał pieniążki na cukierki i pokazywał wiewiórki i nauczył nas różnych słówek _po polsku_! - Zachichotała, zakrywając wargi. - Jejku, okazało się, że w większości to bardzo brzydkie słowa!

\- Tak? - Tatuś podniósł brwi, bardzo zdziwiony.

\- A wiesz, że dziadziuś Frank w dzieciństwie był okropnym łobuziakiem? Stłukł szybę piłką! Pochorował się, kiedy wypalił pierwszego papierosa i zwymiotował do kosza z czystym praniem! - Wyliczała zasłyszane anegdotki. - Kiedyś w kościele tak się nudził, że powyrywał z katechizmu kartki i robił z nich samolociki! Janinka dała mu wtedy klapsa! - Mary umilkła na kilka chwil i dodała z powagą. - Bardzo tego żałuje. Nie zdążyła go przeprosić...

\- Janinka? - Zdziwił się tatuś. - Dziadziusiowi Frankowi?

\- Mówiłam jej, że dziadziuś na pewno się o to nie gniewa! - Mary machnęła rączką lekceważąco. - Na pewno już o tym zapomniał!

\- Janinka? - Tatuś mocno zmarszczył brwi, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

\- No! Janinka. Trochę jej szkoda tych łyżek i widelców... Pasowały do serwisu. Ale cała porcelana się potłukła... - Mary chwyciła koniuszek kucyka i przygryzła. - Tatuś, a ty się nie martw. Ten pan Indianin...

\- Długa Stopa?

\- ...wróci jeszcze do domku. - Mary hałaśliwie cmoknęła go w policzek. - Pani doktor zrobiła mu operację! Teraz sobie śpi. Tak jak ty. Chcesz z nim porozmawiać?

\- Długa Stopa tu jest?! - Cas aż się poderwał na nogi, podrywając Mary w objęciach. - Gdzie?!

\- Tatuś! Tatuś, zaczekaj! - Mary zeskoczyła na ścieżkę ze śmiechem i pobiegła, wskazując kierunek.

Cas ruszył, ale zaraz się zatrzymał. Cofnął. Spojrzał na piwonie. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Chciałbym cię kiedyś spotkać, Jane... - szepnął. - Będzie mi bardzo miło.

\- Idziemy się pobawić, tatuś! - Mary zakręciła się rezolutnie. - A ten Phehiljah był okropny! Nie musisz się już go bać. Pierwszy Wilk wysłał go do innego tipi, żeby się nauczył! Jimmy miał świetny pomysł z tą solą! Jest bardzo mądry! - Pochwaliła brata i już skręciła w rabatki, oddalając się od Casa. - Twoja mamusia mówi, że wszyscy jesteśmy mądrzy! Po tobie!

Cas otworzył usta szeroko, próbując zrozumieć, co Mary właśnie - tak beztrosko i bez zastanowienia - powiedziała.

Moja... mamusia?, powtórzył w myślach.

Moja mamusia.

Obraz rozmazał mu się pod powiekami od łez, które nagle napłynęły. Gardło go zaczęło boleć.

 _Mamusia_.

Mary poznała moją mamę!

\- Mama? - Chciał zawołać, ale wydobył z siebie tylko koci pisk. Zaczął gwałtownie ocierać policzki rękawami i szukać chusteczek po kieszeniach, żeby wytrzeć opuchnięty, mokry nos. W tym zamieszaniu nie zauważył klaczki, która zbliżyła się cichutko i cierpliwie czekała, aż doprowadzi się do porządku.

Trąciła go miękkimi chrapami, uszczypnęła naprawdę delikatnie mięsistymi wargami, jakby całowała. Po swojemu. Jak źrebaczka. Cas przytulił się do jej aksamitnej szyi, ciepłej i pachnącej swojsko, miło. Szukał pociechy.

\- Mama... - wymruczał, smakując to słowo jak egzotyczny owoc. Słodkie i jednocześnie cierpkie. - Mama... Chciałbym... Poznać moją... Mamę... - wydukał, jąkając się i połykając głoski. - Zobaczyć ją... Wiesz, ja jej nie pamiętam... Nie tęsknię za nią, bo jej nie pamiętam, ale chciałbym ją poznać. Jaka jest?... Czy _mama_ to ktoś taki jak _babcia_? - Zastanowił się. - To pewnie miło mieć mamę. W dzieciństwie. - Uzupełnił, będąc wdzięcznym, że klaczka słucha. - Mieć mamę... - Powtórzył, nadal oswajając się z tą dziwną myślą.

Że też ma mamę. Gdzieś tam. Gdzieś tu. 

Pogłaskał gładziutką sierść i jedwabistą grzywę a klaczka jakoś tak przygarnęła go kształtnym łebkiem, jakby chciała objąć mocniej. 

\- Cas! Przyjacielu! - Usłyszał za sobą i obrócił się na pięcie. Podeszwy chrzęściły na żwirze. - Przyjacielu! 

\- Długa Stopo! - Podbiegł. - Przepraszam! Przepraszam!

\- Drobiazg! - Szaman machnął dłonią niecierpliwie i obejrzał się za siebie z szerokim, szczęśliwym uśmiechem. - Rose! Rose, poznaj! To Cas! To mój przyjaciel, Cas! 

Około pięćdziesięcioletnia, zażywna brunetka o sarnich oczach wychyliła się zza męża i skinęła na powitanie. Ciemne włosy na skroniach znaczyła siwizna, mimo tego stygmatu wieku jej ruchy były dziewczęce i pełne wdzięku. 

\- Tylko ty ją możesz stąd wyprowadzić. - Długa Stopa szerokim gestem zatoczył wokół i Cas nagle zorientował się, że stoją w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, skromnie umeblowanym, z wysokim, szpitalnym łóżkiem. Po bokach zamiast szafek nocnych i zwykłych drobiazgów (książek odłożonych do dalszego czytania, okularów, opróżnionej szklanki) ustawiono aparaturę monitorującą. 

Wszyscy troje otoczyli łóżko, spoglądając z przygnębieniem na leżące w nim bezwładne ciało. Cas z trudem rozpoznawał w nim tę piękną, zaróżowioną kobietę, ktora teraz trzymała kurczowo dłoń ukochanego.

Długa Stopa podniósł ich splecione ręce do ust i pocałował, zbyt wzruszony by mówić.

By prosić.

Cas zafrasował się, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Jak. Czy powiedzieć jakieś zaklęcie? Przecież żadnego nie znał. A może poprosić Pierwszego Wilka? Nie chciał zawracać mu głowy. Pierwszy Wilk to więcej niż wszechświat, gdzież takiej drobince jak Cas ośmielać się przemawiać do Niego? Czy Długa Stopa jednak go nie przecenia? 

Poza tym bał się drugi raz narobić bigosu. Phehiljah poszedł do "innego tipi", jak wspomniała Mary, ale Casa jakoś to nie uspokajało. Nie tak do końca.

Nic dobrego nie wyniknęlo z tej przygody. Długa Stopa leżał ciężko ranny, Frank siedział _w kiciu_ i to nie w ten zabawny sposób, jak podczas gry w Monopol. On sam prawie został aresztowany, policja prawie zabrała dzieci do sierocińca... Najadły się strachu! Biedne maluszki!

Aż go serce rozbolało, jak sobie to wszystko uświadomił. Tyle zgryzot im wszystkim przysporzył! Phehiljah był zły na niego! Na nim szukał zemsty! To wszystko wina Casa... 

\- To moja wina! Przepraszam, przepraszam... - Pokajał się, chlipiąc. 

\- Spotkamy się w domu! - Długa Stopa przerwał dość szorstko nadchodzący atak histerii, wcisnął dłoń Rose w ręce Casa i pstryknął palcami.

PSTRYK

To było trochę głośniejsze niż zwykły odgłos i rozeszło się echem, takim niskim pogłosem, jak werbel. Jak rytm wybijany na bębenku. Albo jak stukot podków o zbitą ziemię. Cas zacisnął palce, Rose krzyknęła, wir powietrza wciągnął ją i rozdzielił... Cas usiadł na łóżku łapiąc spazmatycznie hausty powietrza.

\- Koszmar? - Gabe odrzucił koc i dźwignął się z fotela, ziewając i trąc sklejone snem powieki. 

\- Przeciwnie! Gdzie Ash? Muszę natychmiast z nim pomówić!

 

* * *

 

Dean dotrzymał słowa. Frank wyszedł jeszcze przed obiadem. Andrew i Sammy zgodnie twierdzili, że nic mu nie grozi. Frank działał w stanie wyższej konieczności, nie przekraczając granic obrony koniecznej. Długa Stopa - według oficjalnej wersji - wtargnął na teren prywatny. Ponieważ w domu były dzieci a Cas był nieuzbrojony żadna ława przysięgłych nie skazałaby Franka, który nadjechał w trakcie napaści. Ostatecznie, nie zastrzelił napastnika, tylko go zranił. Obezwładnił, można powiedzieć, a zaraz potem udzielono mu pierwszej pomocy, wezwano policję oraz pogotowie... 

Fakt, że Winchesterowie od lat wspierali regularnymi datkami fundusz wdów i sierot po policjantach, szpital oraz kampanię wyborczą obecnego burmistrza praktycznie nie miał wpływu na szybkość, z jaką przeprowadzano wymagane prawem procedury. Nie wręczono żadnej łapówki. Kaucję wpłacono w wyznaczonej przez sąd wysokości.

Odznaczony za odwagę weteran, przykładny podatnik i szanowany członek lokalnej społeczności - taką kryształową opinię o nim przedstawił Andrew a prokurator nie miał powodu jej podważać. 

Długa Stopa złożył obszerne wyjaśnienie, w którym ze skruchą wyznał, że będąc pod wpływem załamania nerwowego z powodu przewlekłej śpiączki swojej żony dokonał nieumyślnego wytargnięcia na zupełnie przypadkowo wybraną posesję (jak tłumaczył, miał przekonanie, że dom jest pusty, chciał tylko przenocować), gdzie doszło do godnego pożałowania nieporozumienia, za które całą odpowiedzialność bierze za siebie i nie wnosi pretensji. Bynajmniej. Poza tym cóż to za rana? Jaka rana? Płuco praktycznie się nie zapadło, utrata krwi wcale nie była taka znaczna, jak by wynikało z przesadzonych opowieści lekarzy (tutaj znacząco przewrócił oczami, dając znać detektywom, że doprawdy nie ma o czym wspominać), mogło być gorzej, a jest już zdecydowanie lepiej, pielęgniarki są cudowne, rodzina Winchesterów zaoferowała pokryć wszelkie koszty, więc jeśli o niego chodzi, to uważa sprawę za zamkniętą.

Detektywi nie naciskali.

Przecież to nie była sprawa o morderstwo z zimną krwią. 

Ekipa policyjnych techników spakowała się i wyjechała, zostawiając dom w stanie, w jakim go zastali. Bobby zadzwonił do Barlowa, żeby natychmiast ruszył tyłek, bo zanim Cas wróci z dziećmi trzeba wymienić deski w drzwiach, rozwalonych siekierą. 

Jo zebrała odłamki szkła, drzazgi, resztki, odkurzyła i nastawiła ogromny gar spaghetti oraz kilka placków z wiśniami, jabłkami i pekanami. Dom powinien pachnieć smakowicie i wesoło, nie awanturą i przerażeniem. 

Jody powiedziała Frankowi, że jest starym głupcem. 

I że go kocha.

Frank burknął z pretensją: musiałem trafić za kratki, żebyś to wreszcie z siebie wydusiła?

Później jej wypominał, że kręcą ją _źli chłopcy_ i gdyby wiedział wcześniej, to mógłby już dawno kogoś postrzelić. W barze u Benny'ego na przykład. I przypomniał, zadzierając nosa: kiedyś postrzeliłem Casa!

Jody dawała mu wówczas kuksańca.

Dean czuwał przy łóżku Miśka, póki ten nie otworzył oczu.

\- Ale mnie nastraszyłeś! - Zganił go, udając srogą minę. - Chyba dam ci szlaban. A o kieszonkowym zapomnij do Gwiazdki!

Misiek nie dał się nabrać. Uściskali się z miłością. Miś słabo i niezgrabnie, Dean z bezbrzeżną ulgą i jakby nigdy już nie chciał go puścić.

Claire przyniosła Miśkowi strasznie kiczowatą kartkę z życzeniami zdrowia, kupioną w szpitalnym kiosku. Misiek zachował ją na pamiątkę jeszcze przez wiele lat później. Przedstawiała puchatego zajączka z pękatym, czerwonym serduszkiem w objęciach. Najpiękniejsza, jaką kiedykolwiek dostał...

Tatuś przyprowadził do niego całą zgraję hałaśliwego rodzeństwa i Jimmy popisywał się opowieścią, jak to pokonali Phehiljaha, który opętał Długą Stopę identycznie jak w tym serialu, który oglądali, chociaż tatuś im zabraniał, bo jest straszny. Supernatural.

Joy i Jimmy i nawet Grejpfrut przekrzykiwali się z ekscytacji, dokładając nowe, mrożące krew w żyłach szczegóły do tej relacji. 

\- I wtedy BAM! - wrzasnął Jimmy, wskakując na łóżko brata. - Dziadek wystrzelił mu prosto w pierś! 

Wycelował, układając ramiona tak, jakby trzymał w nich niewidzialny sztucer z dłuuugą lufą. 

\- BAM! BAM! 

\- Jimmy! Złaź, nie męcz Misia! - Tatuś próbował zapanować nad nimi, ale niesforny gang szczeniaczków rozbiegał się po całym pokoju, skakał po meblach, wciskał guziki monitorów (na szczęście Miś był w na tyle dobrej kondycji, że poza pulsyksometrem na palcu nie był podpięty pod nic innego) i łobuzował co się zmieści. Oprócz grzecznej Claire, układającej kwiaty, kartki, czekoladki i maskotki, których Misiek dostał zatrzęsienie. Oraz Martusia, który ssał kciuk i nie schodził tatusiowi z kolan.

Tata wrócił z łazienki akurat, kiedy Joy demonstrowała na jakimś pluszaku, jak Jimmy wpychał w Phehiljaha resztkę soli (zamiast soli używając garści kolorowych żelków). Tatuś zasłaniał Martusiowi oczy i krzyczał, żeby wszyscy się wreszcie uspokoili, bo ma już tego wszystkiego dość i zaraz mu pęknie głowa, jak natychmiast nie przestaną hałasować. Jimmy kłócił się z Miśkiem, czyja przygoda okazała się straszniejsza i który z nich wykazał się większą odwagą.

\- Uratowałem wszystkich! - Zadzierał nosa Jimmy.

\- Omal nie umarłem! W _lawinie_! - Huknął Misiek, podkreślając grozę żywiołu. 

\- Cha, cha, cha, tylko zamarzłeś, tylko zamarzłeś! - Jimmy wyśmiał go z pogardą. - Ja uratowałem tatusia!

\- Nieprawda, Frank was uratował! - Licytowali się z coraz większą zaciekłością. 

Grejp nie zważając na to zamieszanie rozsiadł się pod łóżkiem (miał tam naprawdę sporo miejsca) z pudełkiem nadziewanych pralinek i pożerał je jedna po drugiej, mażąc wszystko dookoła rozpuszczoną czekoladą i słodkim kremem.

Tata kucnął przy krzesełku tatusia. Zabrał Martusia, pocałował go. Pocałował tatusia w czoło i powiedział, żeby tatuś poszedł porozmawiać z Długą Stopą. Pocałował go jeszcze raz i obiecał, że wszystkim się zajmie, przypilnuje dzieciaków i w ogóle, a tatuś niech sobie idzie i odpocznie.

Tatuś spytał cichutko: tak?

\- Później zabiorę cię na obiad do tej francuskiej restauracji przy parku. - Obiecał cicho tata. - Musisz zjeść coś porządnego.

\- Jadłem lunch. - Tatuś zerknął niezdecydowanie. - To za eleganckie miejsce dla... - Obrzucił szybkiem spojrzeniem szczeniaczki. Które się trochę uciszyły i obserwowały rodziców z zaciekawieniem.

\- Już załatwiłem. Oddamy je na całe popołudnie Betty i Garthowi. - Tata nadal kucał przy tatusiu i patrzył mu w oczy i się uśmiechał, a tatuś zrobił się czerwony i ścisnął kolana razem i podrapał się w czubek nosa. - To tylko obiad, Cas. Zanim wrócimy do... Pinewood... - Tata chrząknął, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś całkiem innego. - Zanim odwiozę was do domu... Waszego... Domu... - Zająknął się, nagle jakiś zdenerwowany. - Musisz coś zjeść. I odpocząć. Te diabły tasmańskie... - Zerknął na nich przez ramię i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. - ...przeżyją bez ciebie kilka godzin. Ciocia z wujkiem zabierze was na burgery i do kina!

Cas drgnął, gdy uderzyła go fala radosnych okrzyków.

\- Chcę pogadać. - Dean westchnął i dodał ciszej, żeby dzieci nie podsłuchały. - To nie randka, nie bój się. 

Cas milczał.

\- Idź do tego... Indianina...

\- Szamana! - Pouczyła go cienkim głosikiem Joy.

\- Taaa... - Dean przewrócił oczami. - Strasznie nalegał, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć. Sammy mi powiedział, że nie jest groźny i nic ci nie zrobi. Zaręczył głową.

Początkowo miał pretensje do Franka, czemu nie położył napastnika trupem i po co w ogóle go ratowali. Obcy napadł dom, dzieci, Casa a oni go ratowali? Dean najchętniej by odłączył mu tlen i docisnął do twarzy poduszkę, ale Sammy po powrocie z aresztu i rozmowie z Frankiem ciągle powtarzał, że to nieporozumienie i że Długa Stopa (Dean sie zastanawiał, co to za idiotyczne imię) naprawdę nie jest groźny.

Alfa jeszcze nie zapoznał się ze wszystkimi szczegółami i Sam uzgodnił z Amy w miarę logiczną wersję zdarzeń, w której zasadniczo pominęli udział Casa, szamańskie ognisko, wędrówkę dusz i w ogóle wszystkie te elementy metafizyczne, które Deana by mogły rozjuszyć i zaniepokoić.

Wstający zza grobu Phehiljah, mszczący się na Casie... Dean nie przyjąłby tego spokojnie, o nie. 

\- Czasem trzeba reglamentować szczerość jak cenną przyprawę. - Sammy popisał się barwną metaforą. - Żeby nie zepsuła smaku... - Dopowiedział, widząc powątpiewającą minę żony. 

\- Już ty _mnie_ nic nie reglamentuj, bo ci zamknę spiżarnię i przejdziesz na ścisłą dietę! - Amy podniosła palec ostrzegawczo, ale co do Deana, przyznała mu rację. Awantury nie były im teraz potrzebne. 

Tak więc Dean bardzo niechętnie pozwolił omedze spotkać się z tym szamanem, głównie dlatego, że szaman był świeżo po operacji, w stanie ciężkim, pod licznymi przewodami, rurkami i kroplówką, z maską tlenową na twarzy i alfa uznał, że przynajmniej w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin nie odzyska wystarczającej sprawności, by skrzywdzić kogokolwiek. 

Cas wiedział, o czym Długa Stopa chce z nim rozmawiać.

Ash już mu powiedział. Potwierdził.

Rose obudziła się ze śpiączki.

 

 


	233. FRANCUSKIE SMAKI

Dean stał pod ścianą korytarza, mając widok na salę, w której leżał już przytomny, chociaż nadal pilnie monitorowany  _Indianin_. Indianin, jak nazywał go w myślach, łagodząc te pierwsze określenia, gdy tylko dowiedział się o sytuacji: bandyta. Zbir. Ścierwo. Gdyby nie Misiek, którego stan był bardziej krytyczny niż Casa i dzieciaków (o Franku nie wspominając, ale Dean przede wszystkim martwił się o pierworodnego  i omegę), nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło. Na szczęście chłopaki, Bobby i Sammy potrafili ogarnąć kryzys rozlany na kilku frontach i jeszcze przy tym wyciszyć alfę.

Uświadomił sobie, że nim pokierowali jak chłopcem, dozując informacje i trochę manipulując, ale był im wdzięczny, że uchronili go od narobienia głupstw pod wpływem zgubnych emocji, które są złym doradcą. Nieraz się o tym przekonał. I pośpiech. Pośpiech bywa bardzo niebezpieczny. Dean szczycił się znakomitym refleksem, ale bywały sytuacje, gdy lepsza była cierpliwość i namysł.

Stał teraz na cholernym, szpitalnym korytarzu, obserwując Casa przy łóżku tego ~~szubrawca~~ Indianina i próbował zrozumieć wymowę gestów. Nie słyszał słów, nie czuł woni, mógł tylko widzieć jak Cas się nachyla nad łóżkiem i ściska wiotką dłoń starszego mężczyzny. Jak się uśmiecha i kiwa głową. Jak protestuje z uśmiechem, _promieniejąc_...

O co szło? 

Dean gapił się zafascynowany i skonfundowany. Czy tak powinna wyglądać rozmowa ofiary i napastnika? Czy Cas właśnie przyjmuje przeprosiny? Nie wyglądało to na przeprosiny, nie. Wcale nie. Ani na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Czemu Sam się tak upierał, że Indianin nie jest groźny, nie zrobił nic złego i nie zamierzają wnosić żadnego oskarżenia? O napaść. Dean w pierwszej chwili myślał, że to celowy zabieg: niech tylko Indianin wyjdzie ze szpitala, to go zgarną przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji (dbając o niepodważalne alibi) i zemszczą się krwawo a ciało dobrze ukryją w jaskiniach.

Sammy i Bobby jakby czytając mu w myślach jak najszybciej wyjaśnili, że nic takiego nie planują. Absolutnie nie. Czemu? Coś przed nim ukrywali... Czegoś mu nie mówili... I Cas najwyraźniej był w to jakoś zamieszany.

Cholerny omega.

Dean wiele by dał, żeby usłyszeć, o czym ci dwaj rozmawiają, co to za sekrety...

Chciał kontrolować wszystko, co dotyczyło Casa i dzieci. Teraz, kiedy już był na miejscu, kiedy był już _prawie w domu_ , kiedy już zarządzał watahą, kiedy znów miał ich w swej pieczy, chciał wiedzieć o nich wszystko.

Wyrzucał sobie, że niepotrzebnie wyszedł w te cholerne góry. Niepotrzebnie naraził Miśka i gdyby był w dolinie ani Cas ani dzieciaki nie przeżyliby tych chwil grozy podczas napadu na dom. Co za cholerny pech, ile razy Cas zostawał sam, bez opieki, od razu ktoś mu się naprzykrzał. Dean aż zacisnął szczęki i zazgrzytał zębami, szybko przypominając sobie te wszystkie kłopoty, z których go za uszy wyciągał.

Po prostu nie można go spuścić z oczu.

Dean nie zamierzał. Trudno, nie miał wyjścia. Przecież nie zostawi tatusia jego własnych szczeniaczków na łasce pętających się po świecie świrów i zboczeńców. To jego obowiązek, jako alfy i względem dzieci. Tak, właśnie, chodzi przede wszystkim o dzieci - odetchnął i wyprostował się, z rosnącym wewnętrznym przekonaniem - jako ich ojciec po prostu _musi_ opiekować się Casem. Pilnować go.

A gdyby coś mu się stało? Gdyby go ten bandzior zranił? Zabił może? Dean aż się wstrząsnął ze zgrozy i odepchnął tę wizję jak coś zgniłego i cuchnącego. Odkąd wrócił to już drugi przypadek, kiedy ktoś odważa się napaść omegę! Raz ten alfa, w biały dzień, w centrum miasteczka, a teraz ten Indianin, w ich własnym domu, na ranczu!

Tak dłużej być nie może. Nie można dopuścić do trzeciego razu! Okay, Dean przyznał, że trochę im wszystkim zaufał. Nie chciał się rządzić zaraz po powrocie. Przyglądał się cierpliwie i nie wtrącał w te ich porządki, ale co za dużo to niezdrowo! Dość tej anarchii i babskich rządów. Omegowych (poprawił się w myślach, jednocześnie zirytowany i rozczulony). Cas potrzebuje silnej ręki. Przekonają się, że trochę dyscypliny nie zaszkodzi. Chodzi o kwestie bezpieczeństwa.

Wyłącznie.

\- Śledzisz mnie? - Cas stanął przed nim tak nagle, że zaskoczony alfa drgnął i zająknął się, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak. Nie! - Kaszlnął. Chrząknął i przybrał groźną postawę. - Napadł was, a ty z nim gadasz? - warknął z pretensją. - Przez niego Frank trafił do aresztu a ty i dzieci...

\- Długa Stopa nic nam nie zrobił. - Cas wzruszył ramionami i wyminął go, kierując się w stronę poczekalni. - Kto jest z dziećmi?

\- Beth i Garth je zabrali. - Dean podążył za omegą, czując się niespodziewanie nie na miejscu. - Ej, jak to nic? Jak _nic_?

Chwycił go za ramię i obrócił twarzą do siebie.

\- Nieporozumienie. - Cas uśmiechał się i pachniał radośnie. Alfa wytrzeszczył oczy, węsząc podejrzliwie. - Zapomnijmy o tym. Nie ma do czego wracać. Wezmę kurtkę i pojadę do Franka.

Znów zaczął iść, żwawym, sprężystym krokiem, jakby ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcale się nie wydarzyły.

Dean dogonił go w połowie korytarza.

\- Ej! Co tam się właściwie wydarzyło, co? - Zażądał wyjaśnień.

\- Gdzie? - Cas otworzył oczy szeroko, z najbardziej niewinną miną na świecie. Dean sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Już on dobrze znał te ślepia!

\- Nie udawaj! Nie rób ze mnie idioty! - syknął. - Tam!

\- Och! _Tam_! Chciałem tylko powiedzieć Długiej Stopie, że bardzo się cieszę ze względu na jego żonę. - Cas ruszył, ale zaraz się zatrzymał, gdy alfa zastawił mu drogę. - Co?

\- A co z jego żoną? - Dean z frustracją potarł czoło, nie nadążając i nie umiejąc poskładać informacji do kupy. Co Casa obchodzi jakaś obca baba? - Znasz ją?

\- Nazywa się Rose. Od dwóch lat była w śpiączce. - Cas nie uśmiechał się już, ale jego oczy błyszczały zadowoleniem. - Do dziś. Dziś się obudziła.

\- Tu? U nas, w Crabtown? - Dean rozejrzał się, jakby się spodziewał, że zaraz ją zobaczy.

\- W Port Angeles, hrabstwo Clallam, w stanie Waszyngton. - Cas wyjaśnił cierpliwie jak dziecku, spokojnie patrząc jak alfa mruga powoli, przetwarzając nową wiedzę. - Nigdy tam nie byłem.

\- Więc jej nie znasz?

Cas zrobił minę, jaką robiły zwykle szczeniaczki, gdy padały niewygodne pytania o ich udział w psotach, do których nie chciały się przyznać.

\- Do cholery! Czy raz możesz być ze mną szczery?

\- Zawsze jestem! ZAWSZE! - Omega wydął wargi, urażony do żywego.

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, nie chciałem... - Dean poczuł, że się zagalopował i pogłaskał go po ramieniu, żeby zatrzeć złe wrażenie. - Przepraszam, głupstwa gadam. Po prostu... Nie rozumiem...

Stał, drapiąc się po karku, nim Cas podjął łagodnie.

\- Bardzo za nią tęsknił. Jest bardzo szczęśliwy i nie może się doczekać, kiedy się z nią zobaczy. Mogę już iść do Franka?

\- Po obiedzie. Nie, Cas, musisz coś zjeść. - Odrzucił wszelkie protesty, zanim Cas zdążył je wyartykułować.

\- Zjem w szpitalnej stołówce, to piętro niżej. - Obiecał, ale Dean nie zamierzał rezygnować z takiej ~~randki~~ okazji. Pociągnął go za rękę do wind, do szatni, gdzie zostawili kurtki.

Francuska restauracja nie była daleko. Obok parku. Mogli tam dojść spacerem. Mogli zahaczyć o któryś z mniejszych sklepików ze słodyczami, o kwiaciarnię, o jakiś butik pełen szykownych drobiazgów (Dean był w nastroju do kupowania ekstrawaganckich prezentów), albo o jubilera. Albo przynajmniej mogliby zajrzeć do księgarni? Może Cas by wybrał jakieś nowości z przepisami? Albo album przyrodniczy? Uwielbiał je kiedyś. Coś o ptakach, albo wilkach...

Jednak mimo zachęt Cas nie chciał robić zakupów. Nawet pociągnął Deana za rękaw, gdy ten już przekraczał próg kwiaciarni.

\- Za zimno! Zmarzną zaraz! - Uciął. - Szkoda pieniędzy.

\- Jeszcze mnie...

\- ...stać, wiem. - Wszedł mu w słowo. - Nie trzeba, naprawdę.

\- Ale chcę! - Zaczęli się sprzeczać tuż przed wejściem, póki nie przerwał im jeden z klientów. Odsunęli się kilka kroków, żeby nie tamować ruchu. - To przyjemność!

\- Dean! O co ci chodzi?

\- O nic, a tobie o co?

\- O nic! Możemy wreszcie iść zjeść?

\- Chciałem, żeby było miło!

\- Jest miło!

\- Serio? Bo nie wyglądasz!

\- Bo zimno! A tobie się zebrało na spacery!

\- Mogliśmy pojechać samochodem, chcesz samochodem? Możemy wrócić na parking. Albo wezwę taksówkę? - Dean przeszedł natychmiast w tryb organizacyjny. - Chcesz moją kurtkę? Zmarzłeś?

\- CHODŹMY JUŻ! - Cas odwrócił się na pięcie i pomknął w kierunku restauracji, której szyld był już całkiem dobrze widoczny.

\- O co te nerwy... - mruknął alfa, obejrzawszy się ostatni raz na kwiaciarnię. Z żalem, bo dotąd Cas nie odmawiał przyjmowania choćby i garści chwastów, a Dean mu dziś chciał sprawić wielki bukiet: okazały, ciężki i kosztujący małą fortunę.

I niech by je zaraz szlag trafił, co szkodzi? Liczy się gest! Symbol! Co szkodzi? Stać go było na bukiet, który zaraz zwiędnie. Niech zwiędnie! Co ten Cas taki drażliwy? I oszczędny, nagle? Dziś akurat! 

Pewnie dlatego, że mu zimno. O tym Dean nie pomyślał. Faktycznie. Trzeba było wziąć wóz a nie leźć piechotą. Spacerków mu się zachciało. Przecież Cas na pewno jest osłabiony. Zmęczony, niewyspany. Dopiero co miał ciężkie przeżycia. Spacery po listopadowym parku to ostatnie, co by chciał robić.

Dean dokonał krótkiej samokrytyki. Okay, wrócą taksówką, a w knajpie od razu zamówią wino, na rozgrzewkę.

Z tego wszystkiego musiał przyśpieszyć, żeby nadążyć za omegą, który już sięgał do klamki.

\- Potrafię otworzyć drzwi. - Zmarszczył brwi, gdy alfa prawie go odepchnął, by zadość uczynić kurtuazji.

\- Wchodź! - Dean przewrócił oczami, popędzając go do środka. Przy szatni sprzeczka nie wygasła, przeciwnie, trwała następne kilka minut, tym razem o zdejmowanie kurtki.

\- Mam ręce! - syczał Cas.

\- Daj sobie pomóc! - warczał Dean.

\- Nie musisz mi pomagać!

\- Ale chcę!

\- Umiem się rozebrać!

\- To tylko kurtka, nie możesz odpuścić?

\- Właśnie, tylko kurtka, co cię nagle napadło?

\- To ciebie coś napadło! Czemu się kłócisz?

\- Nie kłócę, tylko mówię!

\- Jesteś zły jak osa!

\- Nie jestem!

\- Jesteś!

\- Bo mam cię dość!

\- A co ja takiego zrobiłem?

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko!

\- To się nie zachowuj!

\- Dean!

\- Cas!

Umilkli na kilka sekund, gapiąc się na siebie, sapiąc i warcząc. W końcu udało się odwiesić kurtki i dotrzeć do stolika, w cichym zakątku, przy oknie. Kelnerka zapaliła dwie świece i podała menu w eleganckiej oprawie.

\- Whisky i kieliszek wina dla niego. - Zarządził Dean jeszcze zanim otworzył okładki. - Macie potrawy bez glutenu?

\- Nie chcę wina. - Cas pokręcił głową. - Może bouillabaisse, ale koniecznie bez pieczywa. - Zwrócił się do kelnerki.

\- Dokładnie! Zero pieczywa. To też proszę zabrać! - Dean podał jej koszyczek paluchami do pogryzania w oczekiwaniu na danie. - Nie chcemy żadnego glutenu! Czy jasno się wyrażam?

\- Dean! - Cas próbował się wtrącić.

\- Mój brat jest prawnikiem. - Dean przyjrzał się kelnerce surowo. - A on - wskazał Casa - ma ciężką celiakię. Przez gluten!

\- Nie taką ciężką! - Zaoponował, nie chcąc straszyć dziewczyny.

\- Byle okruszek bagietki może go udusić. Zabić!

\- DEAN!

\- Tego nie chcemy!

\- Nie chcemy. - Zgodziła się posłusznie.

\- Pozwów o milionowe odszkodowanie też nie chcemy! - Dodał. Cas kopnął go pod stołem i spojrzał przepraszająco na biedną kelnerkę, która z kolei obejrzała się w panice na starszego kelnera. Dean zauważył jej spojrzenie, wyjął portfel i wysupłał z pliku banknotów dwie dwudziestki.

\- Będę hojny przy napiwku. Bardzo hojny. - Zapowiedział i kelnerka skinęła na znak, że rozumie. Szybko schowała pieniądze.

\- Bez glutenu. - Powtórzyła dziarsko. - Więc bouillabaisse bez grzanek, whisky i wino. - Otworzyła kartę win przed nosem autorytatywnego gościa. - Polecam białe, wytrawne Meursault Blanc Bichot. 

\- Nie wytrawne. - Cas się skrzywił. - Są kwaśne. Nie lubię.

\- Półsłodkie? - Kelnerka przekręciła głowę z gracją, żeby zajrzeć ponad ramieniem Deana do karty. - To może...

\- O! - Dean spośród całej listy obcych nazw wyłuskał jedną amerykańską. - Brownstone Zinfandel!

\- Świetny wybór. - Pochwaliła. - A whisky?

\- Fireball. - Dean kiedyś ją pił. Pikantna i słodkawa jednocześnie, z cynamonową nutą. Idealna na mroźne popołudnie. - Jestem głodny, dostanę stek?

\- Oczywiście, stek au poivre, podawany z sosem pieprzowym, musztardą dijon, frytkami i musem z bakłażana. - Wyrecytowała gładko. - A może na przystawkę zaproponuję foie gras na ciepło na morelowo tymiankowym brioche z faszerowaną figą w sosie porto?

\- Brioche to chyba bułka? - Dean zapytał Casa, nie ufając kelnerce. Cas potwierdził. - To nie. Żadnego pieczywa!

\- Ty możesz! Faszerowana figa w porto brzmi smakowicie... - Cas samodzielnie przeglądał kartę. - Ja poproszę przed zupą smażone małże Saint Jacques na purée z kalafiora. Potem zupa, a potem... No, chyba już nic nie zmieszczę. - Zawahał się.

\- Musisz się najeść! Co jadłeś na lunch?

\- Sałatkę z kurczakiem.

Dean prychnął.

\- Dobrze, to ja biorę tę bułkę z figami i gęsią wątróbką, potem stek i na deser tartę Tatin, dla ciebie créme brulée?

\- Nie zmieszczę!

\- Zmieścisz! - Uparł się, pamiętając, że to bezpieczny dla Casa deser. - A przed deserem?

\- Będę najedzony po uszy!

\- Nie  marudź, bo sam ci zamówię.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się ostrymi spojrzeniami, a w końcu Cas ustąpił dla świętego spokoju.

\- To może ten łosoś z chutneyem kolendrowym i szalotkami duszonymi w oliwie cytrynowej, z karczochami... - Przeczytał pierwsze lepsze danie główne, na odczepnego.

Kelnerka wszystko skrupulatnie zanotowała, upewniła się, że nic więcej na razie nie chcą i zniknęła, unosząc ze sobą przeklęte paluszki pełne diabelskiego glutenu.

\- Nie musiałeś jej straszyć Samem! - Cas zmiął w palcach rożek płóciennej serwetki. - I milionowym pozwem!

\- Nie panikuj. Nie napluje nam do jedzenia. - Dean uspokoił go wielkopańskim gestem. - Będzie się starać dla napiwku.

\- Nie możesz wszystkich zastraszać, albo kupować! To tak nie działa!

\- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

\- Po prostu wiem!

Dean nie zdążył zripostować, bo kelnerka przyniosła alkohol, Dean wypił duszkiem swój i poprosił o następny, Cas umoczył wargi w winie, powiedział, że może być, ale chce jeszcze sok ze świeżych pomarańczy z lodem.

\- Może zwolnij? Będziesz prowadzić? - Skrzywił się na widok trzeciej szklaneczki Fireball.

\- Zostaję z Miśkiem. Ty pewnie też jeszcze śpisz w hotelu? - Alfa zerknął w okno. Zapadał zmierzch. W szybie odbijały się płomyki świec i podświetlony kontur twarzy omegi. - Dziś?

\- Tak, jeszcze dziś zostaniemy.  Nie chcę wozić dzieci po nocy. I wolę być blisko, gdyby Miś mnie potrzebował.

\- Misiek to twardziel. Grał na tablecie, gdy wychodziłem. Jutro go pewnie wypiszą.

Cas uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na alfę, spuścił wzrok, skubnął obrus i rozejrzał się po sali. Dzieci zawsze były ich dumą a Dean miał rację: Miś nie pierwszy raz udowadniał, że jest alfą w stu procentach. Twardy jak skała.

\- Dobrze, że wam się nic nie stało. - Dean sięgnął przez stół, dotknął palców Casa. - Przykro mi, że musiałeś sobie z tym sam poradzić.

Cas nerwowo cofnął dłonie, schował je na kolanach.

\- Nie powinniście zostać sami. To się już nie powtórzy, zadbam o to. To był błąd.

\- Więc to prawda? - Wydusił z siebie. - Znów jesteś...?

Dean wiedział, że temat jest delikatny. Dlatego po długich konsultacjach z Bobbym i Samem utrzymywał to w tajemnicy. Nie na złość, ale z ostrożności. Żeby nie zaogniać. 

\- Przecież to nic nie zmienia. - Przekręcił nie naruszoną szklaneczkę, łapiąc w bursztynowym płynie refleks światła. - Między nami. Nic.

Cas nie ukrywał powątpiewania.

\- Mamy wspólne dzieci i jesteś w watasze, to nas łączy. - Dean się oblizał, bo nagle wargi mu spierzchły. - Będzie jak ostatnio. Jak przedtem. Chyba, że... - Spojrzał z nadzieją. - Sam zdecydujesz inaczej. Nie popędzam. - Zastrzegł. - Ale jeśli tylko byś chciał...?

Nadzieja wybrzmiała żałosnym, żebraczym tonem w urwanym pytaniu.

\- Przystawki. - Oznajmiła kelnerka, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Zręcznie ustawiła talerzyki i życzyła smacznego. Obaj podziękowali stłamszonymi głosami, pogrążeni każdy we własnych myślach.

 

* * *

 

Cas ostatecznie okazał się wilczo głodny i z apetytem zjadł wszystko, co zamówił, zazdrośnie zerkając na tartę Deana. Drugi kieliszek wina, pachnącego truskawkami, uderzył mu nieco do głowy i pod koniec obiadu wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Dean zażartował kilka razy, jak to on, jowialnie i pikantnie, ale Cas nie poczuł się zgorszony.

Było mu trochę gorąco i trochę duszno.

Policzki go piekły, gdy Dean coś opowiadał, gestykulował. Światełka odbijały się w jego zielonych oczach i Cas kilka razy jakoś się tak zagapił bezmyślnie, studiując jego mimikę, zarys szczęki, żuchwy, dostrzegając ślad zarostu na policzkach, pewnie pod palcami byłyby szorstkie, zauważył. Pewnie Dean się rano nie ogolił. Pewnie nie, bo przecież kiedy? Tyle było zamieszania z Misiem i ze wszystkim i... Dean jako alfa...

Ma nowe obowiązki.

Stare obowiązki.

Ale między nimi się nic nie zmieni.

Będzie tak, jak ostatnio. Będzie nocować czasem na kanapie w salonie, tyle. Spędza czas z dziećmi, bo to ich tata, potrzebują go, ale Cas ma własne życie.

Tak, własne życie i Dean jest w nim tylko tatą ich dzieci. Nikim więcej.

Cas złożył serwetkę i chwiejnie (to wino!) poszedł do łazienki. Odświeżyć się. Umyć twarz, ręce. Popatrzeć sobie w oczy. Wino lekko mu szumiało. Na języku wciąż czuł te wszystkie nieprawdopodobne smaki. Jakie to wszystko było pyszne!

Przymknął powieki, delektując się chwilą. Pozwalając wspomnieniom, wrażeniom wsiąknąć, zagnieździć się w pamięci, w pełni wybrzmieć, skupiony na sobie, wsłuchany w siebie i...

Nagle poczuł na wargach inne wargi, nagle coś na niego naparło jak taran, nagle ściana uderzyła go w plecy, nowy smak zagościł na języku, na podniebieniu. Trzasnęły drzwi kabiny, zerknął kątem oka, dłoń Deana przytrzymywała górną krawędź. Cas stęknął, nie mogąc wypuścić powietrza, ale nie chciał odpychać alfy... Jego dłonie same powędrowały na kark Deana, przyciskając go mocniej, przedłużając pocałunek, przedłużając to gwałtowne natarcie, skąd tu Dean? Musiał pójść za nim... Co się teraz stanie? Czy są sami? Zaraz ich ktoś nakryje!

Cas zadrżał z emocji, gdy Dean nagle kucnął przed nim, szarpiąc pasek i suwak.

Szum suszarki do rąk nie ustawał, zagłuszając inne dźwięki. Jęki, stłumione wciśniętą w usta pięścią. Cas zagryzł palce, starając się być cicho, starając się nie upaść, chociaż kolana mu się trzęsły. Kremowy sufit unosił się i spadał na nich, kręcił się i kręcił, może to wino, może to Dean? Co ten Dean...?

Co ten Dean?...

Cas znów poczuł wilgotny pocałunek, tym razem smakujący słonawo. Dean się uśmiechał, Cas wiedział bez patrzenia.

\- Królewno. Kocham cię. - Usłyszał wprost do ucha, jeszcze oszołomiony, z głową zupełnie wyjałowioną z myśli.

Co się właśnie stało? Co to było?

\- Pozapinaj się. Zapłacę i wezwę taksówkę - mruknął Dean i wyszedł tak nagle jak się zjawił.

 

 


	234. BLIŻEJ PRAWDY

Dean wyszczerzał się od ucha do ucha, stojąc przed restauracją tuż za omegą, obejmując go oburącz i wypatrując taksówki. Padał drobny śnieżek, lampy już włączono i park naprzeciwko wyglądał jakoś tak nierealnie, bajkowo, skąpany w pomarańczowo-złotej poświacie, odbijającej się od warstewki gasnącej bieli i czarnych gałęzi, tworzących koronkowy wzór na tle nieba. Alfa, zwykle nieczuły na doznania estetyczne, poddał się nastrojowi chwili i uśmiechał się jak głupi do sera, jakiś taki lekki i szczęśliwy, w zasadzie nie wiadomo czemu i bez szczególnego powodu, o ile nie brać za powód zawartości jego objęć, która to zawartość stała sobie cichutko, wdzięcznie zarumieniona.

Taksówka podjechała dość szybko i Dean otworzył drzwi, przypilnował Casa (niemal go wsadził na rękach), żeby wygodnie usiadł, zamknął, obszedł wóz i usadowił się obok z miną kocura, który się dorwał do pieczeni.

\- Stój! Pięć minut! Zaraz wracam. - Kazał się zatrzymać, nim jeszcze dobrze ruszyli i Cas przewrócił oczami z rezygnacją, widząc o co chodzi.  

\- Głupek - mruknął, przez szybę patrząc jak Dean płaci za całe wiadro storczyków. - Idiota.

- Niezły bukiet! - Skomentowała taksówkarka z wesołym błyskiem w oku, zerkając w lusterko. - Z pięćset dolarów najmniej...

\- Uhm. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Dean! - Powitał go, gdy tylko wsiadł i położył pęk na kolanach omegi. - To naprawdę przesada!

Dean tylko mrugnął i rzucił: do hotelu!

Droga była krótka, ulice pustawe a Crabtown to żadna metropolia. Zadzwonił Misiek i Cas wysłuchał, jak Dean się chwali: tak, byliśmy z tatusiem na obiedzie... Tak, jesteśmy razem... (Cas westchnął na tę frazę, zabrzmiała dwuznacznie) Jedziemy do hotelu, tatuś musi wypocząć... Potem wpadnę, wieczorem, okay?

Cas podniósł brwi.

\- Misiek cię pozdrawia. - Dean oznajmił, chowając aparat do kieszeni. 

\- Mogłeś mi go dać! - Wytknął z urazą. - Jak się czuje?

\- Gra na tablecie, ogląda telewizję i umiera z nudów. - Zacytował wesoło. - Jutro go wypiszą. Nie musisz się niczym stresować. 

\- Nie stresuję. - I to była prawda. Cas ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że mimo fukania na Deana, wcale nie jest naprawdę zły czy zirytowany. Czy przestraszony. Raczej... rozleniwiony i błogi. Może to zeszło napięcie nerwowe, bo wszystko co tak groźnie wyglądało, skończyło się dobrze? Może to dobre jedzenie i wino tak go rozluźniły? 

Ziewnął niedyskretnie i pozwolił sobie oprzeć się na ramieniu alfy, senny i mile zmęczony. W hotelu zamierzał od razu iść do łóżka i przespać się znów kilka godzin, korzystając z nieobecności dzieci.

Papier, którym owinięto kwiaty, szeleścił a bukiet oddzielał Casa od kierowcy jak kłąb muślinu. Dean wziął jego dłoń i położył sobie na udzie, niebezpiecznie wysoko, chociaż nie na tyle, żeby Cas spanikował i schował ją do kieszeni, więc obaj patrzyli w przeciwne strony, udając, że _ta_ ręka wcale _tam_ nie leży.

Pewne sprawy się działy, ale Cas nie chciał za wiele się nad nimi zastanawiać i nawet odrobinkę udawał, że ich nie dostrzega, zupełnie tak, jak udawał, że wcale nie dotyka teraz Deana i że Dean wcale nie dotykał go kilkanaście minut wcześniej w łazience; jakby to wcale się nie zdarzyło... Ani to w schowku na pościel, ani to w lesie...

\- Odprowadzę cię do pokoju. - Zaproponował, gdy już wysiedli a taksówka odjechała. Śnieżek zgęstniał i Cas schował się pod daszek, ale ociągał się z wejściem do holu.

\- Nie trzeba. - Zajrzał do kwiatów. Chłód jeszcze im nie zaszkodził. Pewnie trzeba wstawić je w wazon jak najszybciej... Trzeba się pospieszyć.

\- Poradzisz sobie? Z tym... - Dean wskazał bukiet. - I w ogóle?

\- No... - Cas sam nie wiedział, na co czeka.

\- Tak?

\- Taaak... - Wydukał, dłubiąc czubkiem buta w śniegu.

\- Zadzwoń, gdybyś... - Dean pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek. - Potrzebował czegoś.

\- Kiedy dzieci wrócą? - Zerknął na zegarek, przytomniejąc. - Beth i Garth wzięli ich do kina? Powinni już...

\- Zajmą się nimi dziś wieczór. Możesz iść spać, albo oglądać telewizję, cokolwiek. Masz wychodne. - Zażartował Dean.

\- To pojadę do Miśka?

\- Zrób coś dla siebie! Zamów masaż, czy ten... no... manikiur? Odpocznij. - Poradził życzliwie a zielone oczy jaśniały ciepłem i czułością. - Hm? Odpocznij.

\- Tak? - Cas przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy ma chęć na masaż. Albo na manikiur. Albo na jeszcze jeden kieliszek wina? Może?

Zapadło milczenie i żaden z nich się nie ruszał, ani do hotelu, ani do szpitala.

 

* * *

 

\- Wiedziałaś?! WIEDZIAŁAŚ? - Gabe wydarł się i uderzył pięścią w stół, aż podskoczył telefon komórkowy. - Wiedziałaś... - Odpowiedział sam sobie z gorzkim uśmieszkiem. - No, jasne. 

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz... - Jo rozejrzała się w panice, jakby szukała drogi wyjścia, jakiegoś magicznego artefaktu, którym mogłaby odwrócić wektor tej kłótni. - Po prostu baliśmy się, że Cas się...

\- I dobrze się baliście, bo bym mu powiedział! - Przerwał ostro, odwrócił się do niej plecami i przetarł twarz gwałtownym, szorstkim gestem. Chciał się wydostać z tego koszmaru. - Jestem lojalny wobec mojego brata! Lojalny - wysyczał. - Czy ty wiesz co to znaczy? Jesteśmy razem, czy nie?

Pochylił ramiona, pod ciężarem tego pytania.

\- Jesteśmy? Bo najwyraźniej nie do końca, skoro ukrywasz takie rzeczy.

Ścichł. To było poważne oskarżenie, podważało sens ich związku i jeszcze jedno zdanie mogło doprowadzić ich do rozstania. Oboje to wiedzieli. Jo kiwała się w przód i w tył, chcąc podejść i go przytulić, ale bała się, że ją odepchnie, że opacznie zrozumie ten gest pojednania i przeprosin.

Co robić, co robić?, zastanawiała się gorączkowo. To był błąd, zgoda, nie powinna niczego ukrywać przed Gabem, nie w sytuacji, gdy podjęli wobec siebie życiowe zobowiązania, ale naprawdę nie miała złych intencji! Nie chciała kłamać! Po prostu nie powiedziała mu całej prawdy, ale przecież to nie to samo, co kłamstwo! Jak go przekonać?

Jak to załagodzić?

Gabe był ostatnią osobą, którą chciałaby stracić. Nie po tym wszystkim, nie teraz, gdy nagle poczuła się taka szczęśliwa i kochana i tak bardzo na miejscu, wreszcie, po tylu latach dryfowania z poczuciem beznadziei!

\- Ja tak nie mogę. - Gabe zabrał kurtkę i nie rzuciwszy jej nawet jednego, krótkiego spojrzenia przez ramię, wyszedł z apartamentu.

Jo gapiła się na zamknięte drzwi, póki oczy nie zaczęły piec, póki obraz się nie rozmazał pod wpływem łez. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nie wierzyła. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę, to się po prostu nie wydarzyło, to jakiś sen, zły, okrutny sen, z którego zaraz się ocknie i będą żartować, albo - jeszcze lepiej - o którym zaraz zapomni, bo kto pamięta takie głupstwa?

Co teraz? Co z domem? Ze ślubem? Ze szczeniaczkiem? Z całą ich przyszłością? Wspólnym życiem? Znów ma wstawać sama, z pustego łóżka? Znów ma się nie odzywać do niego, znów ma płynąć przez życie sama? Starzejąc się, patrzeć na cudze dzieci? Ma tęsknić za tymi kilkoma tygodniami z Gabem, najwspanialszymi, jakie dotychczas przeżyła i...? To wszystko? To koniec?

Koniec?

Porzuca ją, bo RAZ mu czegoś nie powiedziała? RAZ?! To nawet nie dotyczyło ich bezpośrednio! To nie było nic między nimi, nie ukryła przed nim nic o sobie, co ich obchodzi, kto akurat jest alfą?! Bobby czy Dean? Jaka to różnica, przecież to ich zupełnie nie dotyczy! Jeśli chcą mogą wyjechać do Kalifornii, albo do Europy, gdziekolwiek, daleko i widywać watahę raz do roku, albo wcale, mogą uciec, mogą po prostu żyć swoim życiem, zajmować się swoimi sprawami, jak Sammy i Amy, jak Beth i Garth, jak reszta chłopaków, którzy się pożenili i pozakładali rodziny, jak Kevin i Ash, nawet Samandiriel, nawet ten stary kawaler Walt spotykał się z jakąś kobietą w Beacon Hill czy gdzieś, jeździł do niej co kilka dni i zostawał na noc, nawet on sobie kogoś znalazł i co do tego miał Bobby albo Dean?! Nic.

Dean nie wtrącał się w ich życie, gdyby Gabe nie dowiedział się _przypadkiem_ to przecież nawet by się nie domyślił, że Dean teraz decyduje... Bo o czym? Siedział z Samem i Kevem i zajmowali się pieniędzmi. Życie watahy toczyło się utartymi koleinami, nie było żadnej rewolucji.

Jo otarła policzki, zmrożona nagłą myślą. A może to wszystko pretekst?

Może Gabe wcale nie chce domu, szczeniaczka i jej.

Może to, czego naprawdę chciał to wyjść.

 

* * *

 

\- Pogniotłeś kwiatki!

\- Kupię ci nowe, ściągaj to!

\- Auć, nie, Dean, nie szarp, bo zepsujesz! Urwiesz! Sam zdejmę!

\- To zdejmij, bo... o, rany! Ale jesteś śliczny, wiesz?...

\- AUĆ! A! Aaau!

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Niechcący... Przepraszam, daj, pocałuję... I już nie boli, prawda? Nie boli?

\- Nie...

\- Jeju...

\- Ssooo?

\- Królewno...

\- Mhmhmmmmm...

\- Yhmyhm...

\- Dean?

\- Mhm?

\- Dean. Czekaj...

\- Nie, nie, nie... Tylko mi nie mów, że się rozmyśliłeś...

\- Nie. Dean, przestań na chwilę!

\- To tak, czy nie? 

\- Tak! Czekaj!

\- Nic... Nie... Robię...

\- Dean, przestań... uhm... Oooojejku... Tak, tu może być...

\- Mhm, może? Tak jak teraz?

\- Tak! Tak, jak teraz, ale... Ooo... O, och... Och, och... Oo, czekaj, czekaj... Coś mnie kłuje...

\- Wrr... Nie, błagam cię, nie każ mi się teraz golić... Królewno... Nie... Każ... Mi... Teraz... Błaaaagam cię!...

\- Kłuje, Dean, nie drapie... Tu...

\- Co?... Gdzie? No, to podnieś tyłek... Zobaczę... Hm? Co cię tu może... To tylko wykładzina... Kochanie, nic tu nie ma. Poza twoim ślicznym tyłeczkiem, za którym tak tęskniłem, nawet... Nie... Wiesz... Jak...

\- Tak?

\- Jak wariat.

\- Aaaaach, Dean...

\- Mmmmmmm... Cas, kocham cię...

\- Mhm? Masz te... No, wiesz?

\- Ba, jasne. 

\- Dureń.

\- Przygotowany dureń!

\- Śpisz z innymi?

\- Zwariowałeś?!

\- No, to skąd te gumki?!

\- Miałem nadzieję, że może...

\- Może co?!

\- Z nikim nie śpię, tylko z tobą, chcesz się TERAZ kłócić?... Cas, przysięgam na Miśka, że...

\- Nie na dzieci!

\- Co?

\- Nie przysięgaj na dzieci!

\- Rany, niech mnie szlag trafi na miejscu, kupiłem je z myślą o tobie, przysięgam!... Jesteś tylko ty. Cas. Przysięgam.

\- Tak?

\- Przysięgam.

\- Serio?

\- Serio-serio... A teraz chodź do taty, królewno!...

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy... Kurde, nie! Czekaj!, stop... Przestań...

\- Na litość boską!, Cas! Przestań mnie torturować!

\- Ja ciebie?

\- A kto?...

\- Coś tu uwiera...

\- Co znowu?...

\- U.W.I.E.R.A mnie!

\- Ughhhrrrrrrr! Żeż...

\- Dean!

\- No, już! Już patrzę, nie wierć się! Czekaj, nic nie widzę... Przestań się wiercić...

\- Coś tu jest!

\- Nie ma... Macam i nic tu nie ma...

\- Jest, czuję... Daj...

\- Nie, weź ręce... No... A przesuń się tu...

\- Tu gdzieś mnie kłuło...

\- Dobra, moja wina, mam! To kawałek drucika z tego cholernego wiechcia... Już zabieram... Patrz, wyrzucam...

\- Może się po prostu przeniesiemy na łóżko? Co?

Cas na czworakach, z gołym tyłkiem i spodniami spuszczonymi do kolan zaczął pełznąć w stronę sypialni a Dean za nim, próbując nie wypuszczać go z głodnych rąk. Wszędzie wokół walały się rozsypane, połamane i rozgniecione łodyżki i płatki, zbyt delikatne, żeby przetrwać atak wściekłej namiętności.

Nie przestawali się całować, głaskać, pieścić, Cas mruczał i wzdychał, Dean żałował, że ma tylko dwie ręce i tylko jedną parę warg, biedny język, chciałby być w tylu miejscach naraz, nagle hotelowy apartament skurczył się do nich dwóch, splecionych w akrobatycznym uścisku, gdy tarzali się po podłodze i wdrapywali na meble (stolik przy kanapie okazał się taki wywrotny a lampa taka kruchutka)... 

Tym razem obyło się bez falstartu, Dean wytrzymał na tyle długo, żeby Cas zaliczył piękny, długi orgazm, drżąc i prawie płacząc z rozkoszy i był to tak długo wytęskniony widok, że Dean sam się omal popłakał.

W końcu dopełzli do łóżka i wyczerpani zalegli w pościeli, zapadając w błogą drzemkę. 

Dean przyciągnął go do siebie w półśnie, objął ciasno. Cas również go objął, wsunął ramię pod jego koszulę i... 

Cas otworzył oczy. Szeroko.

Pod palcami coś czuł.

Nie ciało. Nie skórę, ciepłą i gładką, napiętą na twardych jak kamienie mięśniach. Doskonale pamiętał jak to jest, czuć pod dłonią tors Deana. Jego szeroką pierś. Silny brzuch, wyraźnie wyrzeźbiony, jak u greckich posągów.

Dean zasypiał, pochrapując z lekka.

Cas się wybudził i delikatnie, po kryjomu, żeby nie zaalarmować alfy, podniósł się na łokciu i zajrzał pod jego koszulę.

Co to, na Pierwszego Wilka? Co on tu nosi?

Co to za...

Gorset?

Cas gapił się i gapił, wstrzymując oddech z wrażenia, kiedy do niego dotarło, że to, na co patrzy, czego dotyka, jest...

...opatrunkiem.

 

 


	235. RANY I BLIZNY

Ciocia Amy zajrzała do salki, w białym kitlu narzuconym na ubranie, którego nie zmieniała od dwóch albo trzech dni i z plakietką Visitor Doctor przypiętą do piersi. Wyglądała trochę blado, włosy ściągnęła w kitkę i ziewnęła z niewyspania. 

\- Jak tam, Misiek? Odtajałeś trochę? - Przysunęła sobie krzesełko i usiadła z westchnieniem ulgi, wyciągnąwszy nogi przed siebie. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Lepiej niż ty, ciociu.

\- Nie bądź bezczelny, bo ci zrobię taki zastrzyk, że popamiętasz do Gwiazdki. - Znów ziewnęła. - Napędziłeś nam stracha.

\- Przecież niespecjalnie!

\- Wiem. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. - Poklepała go po łydce, wystającej spod kołdry.

Ciocia była fajna i kochana, tatuś ją uwielbiał i bardzo szanował jej zdanie. Często się spotykali i codziennie dzwonili do siebie, gadając _godzinami_. Misiek już dawno poskładał sobie kawałki i okruchy rodzinnych historii, domyślił się jak ważną rolę ciocia pełniła w ich rodzinie, jak wiele tatuś jej zawdzięcza.

Tata nigdy z nią nie dyskutował, nawet kiedy mówiła: Dean? Możemy na słówko? Wtedy szli do gabinetu i wiadomo było, że ciocia robi mu pogadankę... Mało kto mógł robić mu pogadanki.

\- Umarłem z nudów. Jutro mnie wypuścicie? - spytał z nadzieją, bębniąc jednym palcem w ekran tabletu.

\- Tak, jutro wszyscy wracamy do domu.

\- Właśnie! - Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Co tak suszysz zęby? - Radar cioci działał, mimo zmęczenia.

\- Tata zabrał tatusia na obiad i pojechali do hotelu! RAZEM. - Zrelacjonował i podniósł brwi porozumiewawczo. - Jak znam życie, kupił mu ze sto róż, albo największe pudło bezglutenowych słodyczy i będzie go przepraszać za to, że prawie zamarzłem w górach! A tatuś będzie przepraszać za tego Indianina. - Zaśmiał się demonicznie. Ciocia popukała się w czoło.

\- Nie kombinuj. - Przygasiła jego nadzieje. - To nie takie proste.

\- Oj, wiem! - Odparł zniecierpliwiony. - Tata nagrabił. Ale się stara, co nie? Tatuś mógłby się z nim dogadać i pozwolić mu wrócić raz na zawsze.

Spojrzał krzywo na ciocię, żeby sobie nie pomyślała, że się rozkleja, czy coś.

\- Maluchom byłoby łatwiej. - Użył racjonalnego i obiektywnego argumentu. - Grejp i Marty nie kumają tego, że ojciec przyjeżdża i wyjeżdża jak jakiś... gość. - Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - Raz nocuje, raz nie...

\- Nocuje?

\- Na kanapie. - Tym razem to on zgasił iskrę jej zaciekawienia. - Po tamtej aferze z Jimem ojciec świruje. Prawie nie zagląda na górę, jeśli już to tylko do chłopaków a tatusia obchodzi na dystans.

Odłożył grę i dopił resztkę coli z butli zostawionej na stoliku. Jeden z bonusów bycia ofiarą lawiny: tyle coli i słodyczy, ile dusza zapragnie.

Tatuś nawet okiem nie mrugnął na te wszystkie bombonierki, lizaki, puszki i butelki z napojami gazowanymi, na które w domu była prohibicja. Ale Misiek potrzebował teraz energii, kalorii, nawet tych pozbawionych witamin i błonnika, a poza tym naprawdę szybko odzyskał świadomość i doszedł do siebie, ku trudnemu do ukrycia niedowierzaniu lekarzy. Tatuś był zbyt uszczęśliwiony, że nic mu się nie stało, żeby zabraniać czegokolwiek.

Przynajmniej póki Misiek będzie w szpitalu, czyli już niedługo. Trzeba korzystać.

\- Wujek powiedział kiedyś, że oni nigdy się nie rozwiodą... - Przypomniał, zerkając w okno. Dziwnie mu się zrobiło. Jakoś smutno. Ciocia poruszyła się, zmieniając pozycję. Krzesełko skrzypnęło, gumowe nakładki zapiszczały przesuwając się po szpitalnej wykładzinie. 

\- Kochają was. To się nigdy nie zmieni - wymamrotała nieco niewyraźnie.

Misiek zerknął. Ciocia opierała twarz na ręku, palcami rozcierając powieki aż skóra szczerwieniała. Biedna, wyglądała na wymęczoną i niewyspaną. 

\- Idź się przespać, ciocia, idź! - Nalegał. - Ja jeszcze troszkę pooglądam telewizję i też pójdę. - Udał szerokie ziewnięcie, żeby pokazać, że tylko jej obecność powstrzymuje go od drzemki. 

\- Poradzisz sobie?

\- Ciocia! Idź. - Ponaglił. - Bo zaraz tobie podłączą kroplówkę i tlen! 

Oboje się uśmiechnęli i ciocia skinęła, wstając.

\- Wrócę rano. - Obiecała, zmierzwiła mu włosy pieszczotliwie i wyszła.

 

* * *

 

Gabe wyszedł z hotelu wprost na mroźne powietrze, otrzeźwiające jak siarczyste uderzenie w policzek. Odetchnął kilka razy, pozwalając by chłód ostudził go jak zimny prysznic, jak okład na rozgorączkowanym czole. Chciał się uspokoić, odsunąć emocje na bok i przemyśleć sytuację. 

Dean znów jest przewodnikiem watahy. Jo wiedziała o tym i nic nie powiedziała... Utrzymała to przed nim w sekrecie. 

Gabe nie znosił sekretów. Za wiele ich było w starej rodzinie. Za wiele knucia, intryg, pozorów i fałszu. Nienawidził tego i nie chciał takiego życia. Wydawało mu się, że Jo też tego nie chce. Oboje opuścili swoje rodziny, aby nie musieć grać, nie musieć patrzeć innym w twarze z brzemieniem kłamstw. 

Gabe myślał, że po tej aferze z certyfikatami urodzenia i po tym, jak jego samego prawie zatłukli z powodu jednego głupiego zdania, głupiego żartu, który Jo zrozumiała zbyt dosłownie, w przekonaniu, że byłby gotów do spiskowania i zemsty na Winchesterach... Och, myślał, że to ją czegoś nauczyło! 

Myślał, że przez te trzy lata stał się częścią ich watahy. 

Najwyraźniej nie. Nie ufali mu. Jo mu nie ufała i uświadomienie sobie tego było ciosem, który niemal go znokautował. Na Pierwszego Wilka, planowali szczeniaczki! Chciał mieć z nią dzieci, dom! Rodzinę... Chciał być z nią do końca życia.

Chciał być z nią.

Ostatnie tygodnie były jak nieustanne stąpanie w chmurach, nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się taki szczęśliwy, nigdy nie był z nikim tak blisko, tak całkowicie oddany i odsłonięty. Ufał jej bezgranicznie.

Bez wzajemności.

_To zabawa. Gra. Jo uśpiła moją czujność. Teraz się mnie pozbędą. Cas zostanie sam z Winchesterami. Z Deanem. Bez wsparcia. Tylko o niego szło. Dean nie przepuści takiej okazji. Wrócił i zagarnia z powrotem wszystko, co kiedyś należało do niego._

_A ja zawadzam._

Przyspieszył, skręcając w stronę baru. Zamierzał się dziś urżnąć. W trupa. Zniszczyć tyle komórek mózgowych, żeby już nie pamiętać niczego, żeby nie płakać za rozsypanym marzeniem, którego szczątki chrzęściły pod stopami jak resztki szklanego wazonu. _Powinienem wiedzieć. Powininem przewidzieć. Jo nigdy nie była dla mnie. Dałem się podejść jak smarkacz!_

 _Zawsze była posłusznym żołnierzykiem Deana. Jak mogłem dać się nabrać? Głupiec! Oto ja._ Popatrzył w zniekształcone odbicie w jednej z mijanych wystaw _. Przybłęda. Niechciany brat, który zawsze sprawiał kłopoty. Myślałeś, że ona cię chce? Że naprawdę cię chce? Zawsze chciała tylko Deana. Zrobi dla niego wszystko, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że zbliża go do omegi. Jest tak zaślepiona miłością, że nie pyta, dokąd ją to zaprowadzi. Ćma, lecąca w płomień._

_Rozumiesz to, bo tak samo cię oślepiła. Miłość. Zdawało ci się, że złapałeś Pierwszego Wilk za ogon! Głupi, głupi, śmieszny, żałosny, podstarzały sierściuchu. Zachciało ci się szczeniaczków, a nawet nie potrafiłeś się za to zabrać jak należy... Nawet nie potrafiłeś jej ugryźć jak trzeba... Chciałeś być delikatny... Ty ostatnia pierdoło, patrz! Patrz na siebie, jaki jesteś żałosny._

_Biedna, mała Jo, pewnie umierała ze śmiechu, gdy tak jej nadskakiwałeś ze wszystkim, plotłeś trzy po trzy o domu i dzieciach i wspaniałym przyszłym życiu, a ona wiedziała, że to tylko teatrzyk. Muppet show. Z głupim, naiwnym kretynem w roli głównej. Trzeba przyznać, nieźle cię podeszła._

_Dzieci. Dom. Prawdziwa rodzina..._

_Zawsze tego chciałeś. Choćbyś ukrywał to na dnie szafy, w najciemniejszych zakamarkach, przejrzała cię jakbyś był szklany, przezroczysty. Sprytna, mała Jo. Śliczny, cwany szpieg Deana Winchestera. Kuta na cztery nogi komediantka. Miała być matką twojego szczeniaczka, co?_

_Nie będzie żadnego malucha. Żadnego miało nie być. To była tylko przynęta. Trik dla odwrócenia uwagi._

Gorycz go przepełniała, czuł mdłości, uderzenia gorąca. Twarz go piekła, chciałby ją sobie zdrapać własnymi rękami, chciałby zedrzeć z siebie skórę, wstydził się, że okazał się taki naiwny, taki łatwy do zmanipulowania. Wstydził się, że tak się obnosił z własnym szczęściem, z uczuciem do Jo. Pewnie był pośmiewiskiem całej watahy.

Świetny ubaw mieli z niego, gdy tak się krzątał i uwijał wokół Jo, gdy tak dał się wziąć pod pantofel. 

_Byłem błaznem. Dla nich. Zawsze, całe życie byłem tylko błaznem w oczach innych._

Wszedł do baru, przypadkowego, zobaczył podświetlony szyld i po prostu wszedł, kierując kroki prosto do kontuaru. Zamówił cztery whisky i wypił je kolejno, jedną za drugą a potem wskazał palcem, że chce powtórzyć serię. Potrzebował oczyszczenia, potrzebował wypalić się od wewnątrz. Zdezynfekować. Tak się robi z ranami, nieprawdaż? Leje się na nie alkohol, aż przestaną krwawić. 

 

* * *

 

\- Dean? Dean! - Cas szarpnął go raz i drugi, w narastającej panice. - Dean! DEAN!

Klęczał na łóżku obok alfy, rozszerzonymi źrenicami gapiąc się na masywny opatrunek na całej szerokości żeber i na górnej połowie brzucha. Co się pod nim kryło? Nikt nie wspomniał, że Dean zranił się w górach! Że coś mu się stało... Czy to złamania? Lawina połamała mu żebra? Czemu nie leżał w szpitalu? Czemu nie jest na obserwacji? 

\- Dean!

Cas chciał go obudzić i zapytać, wysłać na oddział, odwieźć do lekarza i upewnić się, że głupi alfa nie będzie szarżował, nie będzie ryzykował powikłań. Trzeba natychmiast wezwać taksówkę i jechać do szpitala! 

\- DEAN! - Podniósł głos w panice i przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył, jak Dean otwiera oczy a potem poczuł, że spada, jęknął, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu, przynajmniej w pierwszej chwili, gdy jeszcze nie dotarło do niego, co się stało. Gdy jeszcze ból nie zdążył go oślepić niczym uderzenie pioruna, które wypycha całe powietrze z płuc i nawet nie można krzyknąć.

\- Cas? Rany... O... Czy ty...? Żyjesz? - Dean klęczał nad nim z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zaskoczenia, cucąc go i jednocześnie bojąc się dotknąć. - Cas, powiedz coś... Widzisz mnie? Hej, Cas?

Omega powolutku zaczerpnął tchu, wracając do przytomności. Coś strasznego działo się z jego plecami i twarzą. Pulsowała i ciągnęła, jakby ktoś pompował wodę pod skórę. Dotknął policzka i jęknął przeciągle.

\- Cas, przepraszam. - Dean wisiał nad nim, ze słuchawką w ręku, mówiąc coś o lodzie. Żeby ktoś natychmiast przyniósł wiaderko lodu. Biegiem. - Królewno, przepraszam, nie wiem jak to się stało, to odruch, słońce moje, spałem, nie wiem, jak to się stało, przysięgam, że nie chciałem, przysięgam...

Cas zamrugał, próbując się podciągnąć na łokciu, usiąść. Plecy i kość ogonowa bolały, pewnie miał tam kilka świeżo rozkwitłych siniaków. Wymacał językiem wnętrze policzka i przesunął po zębach, sprawdzając czy są wszystkie. Jeszcze raz dotknął dłonią. Syknął. 

\- Cofa - wybełkotał. Dean musiał go walnąć, policzek spuchł, ale raczej bez złamań. - Cofa!

Wskazał głową w kierunku szafki. Dean obejrzał się przez ramię, zanim odgadł o co Cas prosi. Z minibarku wyjął zimną puszkę coli i przyłożył ostrożnie do puchnącej tkanki. 

Obaj się rozejrzeli. Cas półleżał obok łóżka. Musiał spaść. Impet ciosu go zepchnął. Dean ostrożnie go podciągnął, podłożył pod plecy poduszkę i poszedł otworzyć drzwi hotelowemu chłopcu, który przyniósł lód. 

 - Sprawdzę, czy jest Amy. Niech to obejrzy. - Dean odezwał się stłumionym, pozbawionym emocji głosem, sięgając po telefon. Poruszał się mechanicznie, nadzwyczaj spięty i sztywny. Postawił kubełek lodu w zasięgu Casa, nakrył go ręcznikiem do rąk i odszedł pod przeciwległą ścianę.

\- Przyłóż. Bo zaraz ci oko zapuchnie. - Poradził sucho, czekając aż Amy odbierze. Cas posłusznie przyłożył zimny kompres, starając się spotkać wzrokiem alfę. Najwyraźniej go unikał.

\- Dean? - Przywołał go w końcu. - Szo to sa bandasze? - wyseplenił z wysiłkiem, bo połowa twarzy jakby kompletnie zdrętwiała i przestała go słuchać. - Masz soś słamane? Szebla? Powiess! Lawina? Szebla?

Dean początkowo nie rozumiał, ale ze spojrzeń i gestykulacji wreszcie się zorientował.

\- Nie. Nie to nie lawina. To... Nic. To nic, Cas. - Machnął dłonią. - Amy?! Amy, gdzie jesteś? Jeszcze w szpitalu? Jedziesz do hotelu? Za ile będziesz?... Okay, zaczekam. Pospiesz się. Musisz do nas zajrzeć. Cas miał... Ma... Trzeba go obejrzeć. Uhm... Bo... Uderzyłem go i możliwe, że mu coś połamałem. - Odwrócił się plecami i chwilę słuchał. - W twarz. - Odpowiedział cicho. - Spuchł i bardzo niewyraźnie mówi. Nie widziałem krwi. Nie, nie nos. Przyjedź szybko. Przykłada lód. Nie wiem, może na kilka sekund... _Teraz_ jest przytomny.

Cas odłożył ręcznik i niezgrabnie dźwignął się na czworaka a potem wstał, podpierając się o wysoką ramę łóżka. Pokuśtykał do alfy. Tak, znał ten ból. Kość ogonowa. Podobnie bolało, gdy zleciał ze schodów. Da się przeżyć.

Zaszedł Deana i oparł dłoń na jego plecach. Napiętych jak do skoku.

\- Usiądź!

\- So to? Nie lawina, a so? - odezwali się równocześnie. Dean obciągnął ubranie, starannie ukrywając ciało i bandaże.

\- Stare... Nieważne, Cas. Usiądź. Mogłeś stracić przytomność, możesz mieć wstrząs... - Szarpnął go ostrzej niż planował w stronę fotela, próbując go usadzić, gdy Cas się opierał. - Siadaj. Zaczekamy na Amy. - Przyniósł ręcznik z garścią kruszonego lodu i przyłożył omedze. - Czujesz krew? 

\- Nie! - Cas odepchnął jego rękę, lód się wysypał na dywan. - Szare blisny? Szare? Jak szare? - Dopytywał z uporem. - Szare? 

\- Stare i nieważne! Nic mi nie jest. A ty możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu. Albo złamaną szczękę! 

\- Nie mam. - Cas się wyraźnie zirytował. - Pokasz!

\- Nie. - Odmowa zabrzmiała ostatecznie, nie zostawiając marginesu do dyskusji.

Cas przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś to oglądał. Zapomnij o tym. - Ton alfy zmiękł. - Przyłóż lód. Hm? Przyłóż.

\- Co znowu narozrabialiście? - Amy weszła do apartamentu kwadrans później, zastając Casa w fotelu z ręcznikiem przy policzku a Deana podpierającego ścianę w najdalszym kącie. - No? Co tu masz, pokaż?

Delikatnie obejrzała siniak, obmacała, kazała wydmuchać nos, wyrecytować wierszyk, poświeciła latareczką w oczy, zajrzała do ucha.

\- Tylko limo. - Uspokoiła obu. - Zejdzie za kilka dni. Możemy zrobić tomograf jutro, na wszelki wypadek. Kręci ci się w głowie? Mdłości?

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Cas zapewnił po raz setny.

\- Zróbmy tomograf. - Zdecydował Dean. - Możesz z nim zostać? Dzisiaj? Gdyby coś się działo? Możesz tu spać?

\- Mogę, oczywiście. - Przeniosła czujne spojrzenie z jednego na drugiego. - Uzgodniliście oświadczenia? Bo dzieciaki na pewno zauważą.

\- Uderzyłem się w drzwi! - Cas wtrącił, zanim Dean zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Nie kłam. Walnąłem go. Niechcący, jeśli to cokolwiek zmienia. Spałem, obudził mnie, zareagowałem odruchowo. Bardzo mi przykro, Cas. Przepraszam. - Wyjaśnił cicho, zabrał kurtkę i wyszedł.

Amy otworzyła stojącą na podłodze puszkę coli i wypiła połowę zawartości w kilku łapczywych łykach. Potrzebowała tonę cukru i kofeiny, żeby w ogóle dojść do łóżka.

\- Chodźmy spać. Jutro się tym zajmiemy. Wszystko rozwiążemy jutro, okay? - Zaproponowała, ściągając buty i dżinsy. Powinna iść pod prysznic, ale to też mogło zaczekać do jutra. SPAĆ. Spać, spać... Wpełzła na łóżko i od razu odpłynęła. Cas przydreptał, kulejąc odrobinkę. Nakrył ją narzutą i kocem. Pogłaskał, zgasił lampy i wrócił na fotel.

Mimo zmęczenia, senność zupełnie go opuściła. Zapatrzył się w ścianę, po której przesuwały się jasne plamy samochodowych reflektorów.

O jakich starych ranach mówił Dean? Co miał na myśli? Czemu nie chciał o tym rozmawiać?

Co tak naprawdę chciał ukryć?

 

 


	236. CHWILOWE ZAWIESZENIE BRONI

Misiek od razu się zorientował, że tata jest w kiepskim humorze. Nadrabiał miną, przyniósł całą torbę jedzenia na wynos, hot-dogi, burgery, frytki, krążki cebulowe, kilka pudełek chińszczyzny, pączki i nawet torebkę gorących kasztanów (skąd wytrzasnął?).

\- Tatuś został w hotelu? - Wychylił się, szukając go wzrokiem. Tata odmruknął coś niewyraźnie, udając wielce zaaferowanego szukaniem pałeczek i pojemniczków z sosami. - Jak obiad? Gdzie poszliście?

\- Do tej francuskiej knajpy przy parku... Tej La coś tam. - Skrzywił się, jakby go bolał ząb i Misiek już wiedział, że coś poszło nie po jego myśli. Ale co?

\- Nie smakowało mu? Źle się czuł? Pokłóciliście się? - Zarzucił go gradem pytań. - Obraził się o tę lawinę? Wytłumaczę mu! Nie martw się. Przecież mnie nic nie jest!

\- Nie chodzi o lawinę. - Zaczął przełączać po kanałach, nie zatrzymując się na żadnym dłużej niż pół sekundy.

\- A o co? Tato! Nie jestem dzieciakiem. Nakrzyczałeś o tego Indianina, co? Wkurzyłeś się i była awantura? - Zgadywał. - Tatuś się rozbeczał?

\- Nie rozbeczał. To twardziel - mruknął, odkładając rozgrzebane jedzenie, którego ostatecznie nie tknął. - I tak jutro zobaczysz. Wszyscy zobaczą. - Westchnął, podchodząc do okna, wyjrzał na zaśnieżony podjazd dla karetek. - Niechcący go uderzyłem. Ma siniaka na pół twarzy. Niechcący. - Powtórzył. - Spałem, chciał mnie obudzić... Odruchowo... - Zrobił obrazowy gest. Misiek podniósł brwi, bo wyłuskał z tego ważniejszą informację. Zerknął na zegar zawieszony nad drzwiami.

\- Obudził cię?

Tata spojrzał krzywo i zasznurował usta, najwyraźniej nie chcąc zdradzać żadnych szczegółów. Misiek znał go jednak dobrze i rozpoznawał to nachylanie ramion, nieobecny wzrok, wyciągnięte rysy. Znaki, że między rodzicami doszło do nieprzyjemnej sytuacji i teraz tacie jest przykro i źle.

\- Płakał czy kazał ci wyjść? - Spytał konkretnie, bo nie był już dzieciakiem.

\- Sport? Może sobie pooglądamy? - Tata udał, że nie usłyszał i z przesadnym zainteresowaniem wlepił wzrok w ekran telewizora, na którym właśnie jakiś łyżwiarz figurowy kręcił piruety. Misiek przewrócił oczami. Jasne. Ojciec uciekał od tematu, czyli strzał był celny. I bolesny.

\- Przeprosisz go i się pogodzicie. Zawsze w końcu się godzicie. - Pocieszył. - Bardzo go walnąłeś? W sensie... Mocno?

\- No. - Tata wreszcie przestał udawać, że to łyżwiarstwo go pasjonuje. Poszperał trochę w torbach, znalazł jakiegoś pączka, ugryzł i odłożył bez apetytu. - Tym razem jest inaczej. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będziemy naprawdę razem.

Misiek wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, tak poważnie to zabrzmiało. Poważnie i ponuro. Tata nigdy nie tracił nadziei, nigdy się nie poddawał, jeśli czegoś chciał. Zawsze walczył, póki tego nie zdobył a tatusia chciał i to bardzo. Więc teraz co? Rozwód? Mimo tych wszystkich podchodów, randek, nocowania na kanapie, kwiatów? Tyle starań na nic? Jeszcze pół roku temu Misiek był wściekły na samą myśl o ojcu i nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy, że kiedykolwiek zechce z nim gadać, ale to się zmieniło. Tata wrócił. Zemścił się na smoku. Myślał o nich, tęsknił.

Wspomnienie tamtej baby nadal bolało, ale jakoś przy tym zmalało, już nie było takie ważne. Tamta baba już nie była taka ważna. Bo gdzie jest teraz tata? Z nią, czy tu?

Z tatusiem...?

Uparty osioł z tego tatusia! Przecież tata go kocha, to widać! Łazi za nim jak pies, robi maślane oczy i robi, co tylko tatuś chce! Już mógłby mu wybaczyć. Pogodzić się. No, niech by sobie zażyczył coś na przeprosiny, coś ekstra. Niechby już tata mu kupił, o! O, może taką awionetkę? Na własność? Taka awionetka to naprawdę coś, a tatuś lubi latać i Jamie mówił, że ma dryg do tego, więc to byłby super prezent! Na zgodę.

Misiek spojrzał na tatę. Dawno nie widział tak smutnego i przygnębionego wilka. Poklepał go niezdarnie po ręku i przejął pilota, żeby poszukać jakiejś komedii albo horroru. Cokolwiek, żeby oderwać myśli taty od zmartwień.

 

* * *

 

Krańce i kąty pomieszczenia niknęły w mroku, nawet podłoga zdawała się tak nisko, że refleksy światła nie sięgały stóp i Cas ulegał złudzeniu, że nie idzie a unosi się w powietrzu, lżejszy od balonika.

\- Wujku! Wujku... - Małe rączki chwyciły go za nogawki. Rozejrzał się i kucnął, dostrzegając zupełnie obce szczeniaczki. Czemu mówiły do niego _wujku_?

\- Nie jesteście w łóżeczkach? Czy nie powinniście już spać? - Spojrzał w jedną i drugą zapłakaną twarzyczkę. - Gdzie są wasi rodzice?

\- Tam! - Maluchy rozpłakały się żałośnie. - Ale tata nas nie chce!

Cas podniósł brwi. Czemu ktoś miałby nie chcieć takich rezolutnych malców? Pogłaskał ich po główkach pocieszająco.

\- No, już. Nie płaczcie. Dajcie łapki. - Wziął ich za rączki i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. - Poszukamy waszego taty i... Gabe?

Gabe siedział na wysokim stołku przy barze, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, najwyraźniej pijany. Tak pijany, że nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się dookoła działo.

\- To chyba nie jest naprawdę? - Zastanowił się Cas i spojrzał na maluchy, które stały po jego obu bokach i patrzyły załzawionymi oczkami. - Czy to jeden z tych snów?

To musiał być jeden z tych snów, bo zamiast barmana i innych gości dostrzegał tylko niewyraźne cienie i bardzo wyrazistą klacz, lśniącą, o soczystej barwie, jak w Technicolorze. Ucieszył się w pierwszej chwili, licząc na spotkanie z Mary. Albo z Johnnym. Ale żadnego z nich nie było w pobliżu, niestety. Tylko te nieznajome szczeniaczki, pochlipujące i rozmazujące po policzkach łzy i smarki.

Klacz dotknęła je kolejno czubeczkiem pyszczka, jakby chciała je powąchać i przeniosła swoją uwagę na omegę.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Oznajmił nieco bezradnie. Klacz przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu i gdyby nie to, że konie nie marszczą brwi, Cas byłby przysiągł, że się skrzywiła. Domyślił się, czemu. Dotknął palcem policzka. - To? Nie szkodzi. Nie boli. Nie tak bardzo. - Dodał, nie chcąc bezczelnie kłamać. - Odrobinkę, naprawdę! Głupi wypadek. Nie pomyślałem i tak wyszło... - Przyznał się do błędu. - Niechcący.

Klacz zrobiła niedowierzającą minę.

\- Lepiej po niego pójdę... Nie chcę, żeby się szwendał po mieście w tym stanie... - Cas zmienił temat, zwracając się z troską w stronę brata. Podszedł do szerokiego, drewnianego kontuaru i zajrzał mu przez ramię. obok szklaneczki z resztką alkoholu leżała tekturowa podkładka z nazwą baru.

Cas mrugnął i ocknął się w hotelowym pokoju. Amy pochrapywała na łóżku, zamotana jak naleśnik w ciepłą narzutę i koc. Zerknął na zegarek. Jeszcze nie przyszła północ. Wymknął się z apartamentu, obszedł piętro, zaglądając do dzieci. Betty i Garth dobrze się nimi zajęli. Spały jak susły, pachnąc zadowoleniem, hotelowym mydłem i smakołykami, których pewnie najadły się do przesytu (zwłaszcza Grejp). Cas pocałował każde z nich w czółko, poprawił a to piżamkę, a to kołderkę, a to wystającą stópkę... Przyjrzał im się z rozczuleniem i potruchtał do windy, wzywając taksówkę.

Kierowca znał adres baru, którego nazwę Cas zobaczył w swoim śnie i dojechali tam w kilkanaście minut. Wspólnymi siłami wyprowadzili urżniętego prawie do nieprzytomności Gabe'a i usadzili na tylnym siedzeniu. Suty napiwek trochę rozchmurzył taksówkarza, obawiającego się nieprzyjemnych wypadków. Zapowiedział, że nie chce sprzątać rzygowin a Cas zapewnił, że Gabe ma żołądek z żelaza - zapewnienia nie zrobiły wrażenia, ale kilka banknotów, szczęśliwie tkwiących w przegródce portfela, wydatnie uwiarygodniło słowa omegi.

Nocny recepcjonista dopomógł w przyholowaniu Gabe'a do apartamentu. Cas zaaranżował prowizoryczne posłanie na podłodze sypialni i wreszcie sam zaległ obok Amy, nieprzytomny z wyczerpania.

 

* * *

 

Śliwka pod okiem Casa urosła pięknie przez noc i rano widział tylko na jedno oko. Amy znów go zbadała, ale ostatecznie tylko wzruszyła ramionami, mruknęła: do wesela się zagoi i poszła się wykąpać, prosząc przedtem o solidne śniadanie, bo umiera z głodu.

Gabe obudził się niedługo po niej, z kacem i w złym humorze, którego nie ukoiła woń świeżej kawy i ciepłych bajgli z masłem. Cas poszedł po dzieci, które natychmiast zaczęły wypytywać, co mu się stało, więc zmyślił pełną detali historyjkę, jak to wstał nocą, bo zachciało mu się siusiu, nie zapalał lampy, żeby nie obudzić cioci Amy, która akurat spała z nim, żeby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, bo trochę się stresował po tych przygodach, więc (wracając do meritum) opił się na obiedzie z tatą we francuskiej restauracji mnóstwa soku i nic dziwnego, że chciało mu się siusiu i kto mógł przypuszczać, że z niego taki niezdara, że w drodze do łazienki wejdzie na drzwi? Hm?, spytał dzieci, mrugając jednym sprawnym okiem (co wywołało zupełnie przeciwny efekt od zamierzonego: wcale nie było wesołe tylko żałosne i niezdarne). Młodsze chyba dały się oszukać, ale Claire i Jimmy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, ponure i pełne podejrzeń.

Potem pojechali do szpitala odwiedzić Miśka (i pomóc mu się przygotować do wyjścia). Misiek na widok tatusia gwizdnął przeciągle. Cas zaczął szybko powtarzać swoją historyjkę o drzwiach. Dean powiedział, żeby przestał kłamać i przyznał się, że to jego wina.

Wybuchła awantura, Jimmy rzucił się na ojca z pięściami, Misiek i Cas go odciągali, Marty wył jak alarm samochodowy (przeraźliwie), Joy lojalnie broniła brata (od pamiętnej wędrówki przez las tworzyli tandem, nie dorównujący więzią z Johnnym, ale całkiem bliski), waleczny Grejp warczał w rozterce, którą stronę wesprzeć: Jima czy tatę?

\- Dość! Dosyć! - krzyknął tatuś i nagle wszyscy umilkli. Zatrzymali się. Marty przestał wyć, Grejp warczeć, Jimmy okładać tatę pięściami, Misiek ciągnąć go za bluzę i ręce, Joy zawisła na Miśku, tata stał z głupią miną i gapił się wraz z resztą na tatusia. - Mam tego dość - powiedział tatuś cicho acz dobitnie. - Przestańcie się kłócić. PrzestańMY się kłócić. Dziś. Jeden dzień bez awantur, okay? - Zawiesił głos pytająco. - Okay?

\- Okay. - Zgodzili się jednocześnie Misiek i tata. Joy też przytaknęła. Grejp i Marty niezbyt rozumieli, o co szło, ale zaczęli na wyścigi kiwać główkami.

Ostatni poddał się Jim. Tatuś go przytulił i pocałował w czubek głowy.

\- Okay. Za dużo tych przygód. Wracajmy do domu, co? - Zaproponował tatuś. - Jedźmy do domu.

 

 


	237. TURKUSOWE KOLCZYKI

Któryś z wujków wynajął furgon z kilkunastoma siedzeniami, żeby wszystkie szczeniaczki mogły jechać z tatusiem jednym samochodem. Za kierownicą usiadł dziadziuś Bobby. Tata powiedział, że ma jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia w mieście i poszedł do Impali, zaparkowanej na sąsiedniej ulicy.

Tatuś pobiegł za nim i wszystkie dzieci, łącznie z Jimem, rzuciły się do okien, żeby zobaczyć ich rozmowę. Trwała bardzo krótko. Tatuś coś zaproponował a tata pokręcił głową, że nie, tatuś dotknął jego łokcia i tak pogłaskał, jak zawsze, gdy chciał go o coś poprosić lub poprawić mu humor.

Chyba nie podziałało, bo tata coś powiedział i odszedł. Tatuś jeszcze chwilkę stał przy krawężniku, patrząc za nim, ale tata się nie obejrzał, wsiadł do Impali i odjechał z warkotem silnika. Tatuś wyglądał, jakby mu było zimno, włożył dłonie pod pachy i pochylił się nieco, osłaniając przed wiatrem. Chociaż akurat nie wiało, ani nawet nie padał śnieżek.

Ale kiedy wrócił do auta i wgramolił się na przednie siedzenie, koło dziadka, to pachniał całkiem miło i nawet się uśmiechał kącikiem ust, po swojemu. Więc rozmowa z tatą nie mogła być taka nieprzyjemna jak można by sądzić. Szczeniaczki (oprócz Jima) odetchnęły z ulgą.

Od wakacji już się przyzwyczaiły do taty i nie chciały, żeby się kłócił z tatusiem. Żeby przestał przyjeżdżać w odwiedziny, wozić je do szkoły i spędzać z nimi czas na zabawach i psotach i bałaganieniu. Nie chciały też, żeby tatuś się złościł, albo płakał przez niego. Martwiły się tym siniakiem na buzi tatusia, ale tatuś powiedział kilka razy, że to był przypadek, że się wcale nie gniewa na tatę i nie ma o czym mówić... Wierzyły mu, bo tatuś nigdy nie kłamał.

No, Jim nie wierzył i miał dużo pretensji, ale Jim po prostu nie cierpiał taty, odkąd się tak pokłócili o coś (maluchy nie wiedziały o co a starsi nie chcieli o tym rozmawiać) wtedy po tym kinie.

Teraz też siedział nadęty i nie chciał śpiewać z tatusiem, ani częstować się owocami, które tatuś trzymał w koszyku na kolanach i podawał im a to śliwkę, a to gruszkę, a to kilka winogron. Marty glamał banana, siedząc w foteliku obok Grejpa. Grejp marudził najpierw, że wolałby herbatniki albo biszkopty, ale ostatecznie dał się namówić na garść rodzynek, które wyjadał z plastikowego kubeczka.

Kilka mil za Crabtown dziadziuś zjechał na pobocze, bo tatuś chciał się przesiąść bliżej maluchów i zaproponował, żeby może Jimmy sobie usiadł na jego miejscu z przodu, na co Jim przystał bardzo chętnie, bo to było miejsce dla dorosłych i wszystko ekstra widać przez przednią szybę i w ogóle strasznie fajnie jechać obok kierowcy!

Claire przesiadła się chwilowo na miejsce Jima koło Joy i zaczęły grać w krzyżówkę na tablecie. Marty chciał do tatusia na kolana, ale tatuś mu wytłumaczył, że każdy musi być przypięty i mogą się potrzymać za ręce i przecież tatuś jest tuż obok, więc nie ma się co denerwować. Martuś jest jeszcze takim głupiutkim szczeniaczkiem! I wszystkiego się boi i od razu zaczyna beczeć i ciągle chce na ręce, albo na kolana i w ogóle bez tatusia ani rusz.

Tatuś w trakcie jazdy porozmawiał przez telefon z wujkiem Gabem i oddzielnie z ciocią Jo i trochę na nich nakrzyczał, że nie rozumie o co im chodzi i czemu wujek chce wyjechać i co się znów stało, czemu ciocia płacze i może niech przyjadą na ranczo, zjedzą ciasto czekoladowe i wszystko mu opowiedzą?

Ciocia chyba obiecała, że przyjedzie, ale z wujkiem była poważniejsza sprawa i tatuś ciężko wzdychał i powtórzył kilka razy: Gabe, nie przesadzaj! Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji! Dziadziuś Bobby zerkał we wsteczne lusterko a tatuś wzruszał ramionami i mówił, że wszystko się w końcu ułoży. I że jest zmęczony i chciałby napić się kakao.

Potem jedną ręką głaskał Martusia a drugą trzymał na ramieniu Miśka i chociaż Miśkowi to nie bardzo pasowało, bo przecież już był _prawie_ dorosły i nawet _omal nie zginął w lawinie_ , ale skoro tatuś potrzebował, to trudno.

Tatuś zawsze był przytulaczem i takim odrobinkę mazgajem, który ciągle płacze, z byle jakiego powodu, ze smutku i ze strachu i z radości - w sumie tatuś całkiem często płakał z powodu miłych rzeczy. Dlatego tata go ciągle brał na kolana, albo wołał do siebie, żeby tatuś mógł go objąć i się uspokoić. Kiedyś tak robili, kiedy jeszcze byli razem. Przed smokiem. Smok wszystko zmienił.

 

* * *

 

Tatuś się troszeczkę zmienił. Ta jesień był bardzo podobna do ubiegłorocznej, ale jednak niezupełnie taka sama. Miał ten swój napad czarnej depresji, w okolicy rocznicy i wtedy zawsze mu odbija, mimo że bierze leki na uspokojenie.

Tym razem też mu odbiło, ale nie tak okropnie jak rok czy dwa lata temu. Znacznie szybciej wrócił do... Nawet nie do swojego _normalnego_ stanu (normalnego po smoku), zaczął przypominać siebie sprzed trzech lat. Nie od razu, nie codziennie, ale coraz częściej.

Uśmiechał się. Śmiał. Głośno. Puszczał muzykę w kuchni, podczas gotowania albo sprzątania, albo po prostu kiedy siedzieli na podłodze z Martym i Grejpem, budując z klocków albo układając puzzle i śpiewali.

Nie panikował i nie obwiniał się za to, co się stało z Długą Stopą czy ktokolwiek to był. Wydał uroczysty obiad, podczas którego podziękował wszystkim, że byli dzielni, a szczególnie Jimowi. Jim pękał z dumy i zadzierał nosa, kiedy tatuś poprosił go, żeby pokroił pieczeń (zwykle dziadziuś Bobby to robił).

Misiek zzieleniał z zazdrości, ale obiektywnie patrząc Jim zasłużył na pochwały bardziej - rzeczywiście uratował rodzeństwo i pomógł tatusiowi, podczas gdy Misiek tylko zamarzł i odmarzł, więc bez porównania. Wyszedłby na małostkowego durnia i gówniarza, gdyby Jimowi dokuczał w chwili chwały.

Zatem siedział cicho, nawet kiedy Jim urwał indykowi nogę i wypuścił ze śliskich od tłuszczu palców, noga z impetem przejechała po stole, przewracając kieliszek z winem i spadła na kolana cioci Amy. Zepsuła jedwabną sukienkę, na co tatuś obiecał, że odkupi a ciocia powiedziała, że nic nie szkodzi i że będzie fajnie wybrać się na dziewczyńskie zakupy i do SPA i mrugnęła do Jima wesoło, żeby się nie denerwował.

Potem dziadziuś przejął to całe krojenie i dokończył, na szczęście, zanim Jim zmasakrował pieczeń do reszty, a tatuś wręczył mu prezent: komputer ze specjalnym programem do obróbki zdjęć. Ciocie od razu zaczęły zamawiać zdjęcia do rodzinnych albumów i pytać, gdzie Jim urządzi pracownię i doradzały, że może jakby wyciąć tę pokręconą sosnę, którą i tak już zaczęły żreć korniki, to byłoby miejsce na ładną szopę z widokiem na ogród i na jezioro i czy Jim zostanie artystą?, pytały a Misiek powstrzymywał się od przewracania oczami, bo ileż można słodzić ośmiolatkowi?

Cała ta zabawa w fotografię to pewnie etap przejściowy a Jimmy zostanie na przykład listonoszem, albo będzie pracować u taty w tartaku, jak prawie wszyscy faceci w miasteczku.

Misiek, rzecz jasna, dla siebie widział inne miejsce: bardziej kierownicze. Niekoniecznie w tartaku, bo po niezliczonych wizytach z tatą i wujkami, przekonał się, że to straaaasznie nudna robota. Brudna i hałaśliwa i nie ma żadnych przygód, najwyżej ktoś może obciąć sobie palec, o ile nie uważa i pcha ręce za blisko tarcz, które obracają się bardzo szybko i są bardzo ostre, ale poza tym to można oszaleć z nudów, bo nic tylko te deski i deski i deski i deski i deski i deski...

Kiedy był w wieku Jima to uwielbiał rozkładać i składać różne urządzenia, żeby wiedzieć jak działają. Ale jakiś czas temu wyrósł z maszyn i chciał wiedzieć jak działają znacznie bardziej skomplikowane rzeczy... ludzie.

Jak myślą. Czemu czują to, co czują. Jak można ich nakierować, żeby robili tak a nie inaczej i żeby myśleli, że sami tak wybrali. Misiek chciał być LIDEREM. Prezesem. Dyrektorem. Jakimś ważnym kimś. Prezydentem. Albo może papieżem, albo kimś takim jak Gandalf czy Dumbledore, czy laureat nagrody Nobla przynajmniej.

Chociaż domyślał się, że najpewniej będzie tatą. Nie w sensie, że będzie mieć kupę szczeniaczków, harmider i ból głowy, tylko watahę, wilki, które będą go słuchać tak jak wujkowie słuchają taty i jakąś firmę do zarabiania pieniędzy, bo wiadomo, pieniądze są ważne. Pieniądze to władza i możliwości i obchodzenie reguł, które obowiązują innych, a nie alfę.

I wcale nie trzeba zabijać smoków, żeby je mieć. Tatuś na przykład zarabia kupę forsy dzięki swoim ciastkom i książkom. Już nawet nie musi ich pisać - dostaje tantiemy ze sprzedaży i wznowień i z reklam, w których zachwala jakiś proszek do pieczenia i organiczne masło i oleje nierafinowane i jeszcze coś, Misiek już nie pamiętał co. Na zdjęciach i w reklamach telewizyjnych tatuś wyglądał jak supermodel, chociaż miał trochę zbyt wygładzoną twarz, jak lalka. Za to oczy mu nieco przyciemnili, bo podobno te niebieskie, co ma, to wychodzą na zdjęciach _zbyt_ niebieskie i wygląda _nienaturalnie_. Trochę to pokręcone, żeby robić komuś sztuczną skórę i zmieniać kolor oczów, ale taki jest świat reklamy. Jedna wielka bujda na resorach.

Misiek ostatnio podejrzał niechcący, że tata wyciął sobie z jakiegoś magazynu ten olej nierafinowany ze zdjęciem tatusia i trzyma na biurku, przykryty plikiem papierzysk z tabelkami i liczbami. To zmyłka, żeby mu dzieciarnia nie grzebała na biurku. Mają zakazane dotykać dokumentów, mogą brać wyłącznie czyste kartki do rysowania, tylko z drukarki, ale Misiek już nie jest dzieciarnia i nie to, że myszkował w taty rzeczach. _P_ _rzypadkiem_ się natknął.

Akurat to nie jest żadna tajemnica, że tata jest zakochany na zabój a tatuś chyba też już przestał się tak gniewać na niego, chociaż Misiek osobiście wolałby, żeby omegi (wszystkie znane, nie tylko tatuś) miały nieco bardziej zero-jedynkowe uczucia. Takie: jestem zły, wściekły, nienawidzę cię, nie podchodź! Albo: bardzo mi z tobą dobrze, kocham cię, trzymajmy się za ręce i niech nikt inny nie podchodzi.

Teraz to zupełnie nie wiadomo, jak to jest między nimi. Tatuś ostatnio zawiózł maluchy na całą sobotę do chaty nad jeziorem i wielki kosz jedzenia, mnóstwo przysmaków i ulubionych potraw taty a tata spędził pół wtorku w garażu nad Continentalem, żeby go dopieścić. Samochód, nie tatusia.

To się w psychologii nazywa zastępczy obiekt uczuć i nie trzeba czytać _Psychologii dla opornych_ , żeby wiedzieć, że oni tak się do siebie zalecają, nie wprost.

Ale nie można powiedzieć, żeby ze sobą rozmawiali, czy coś. Nawet wyglądają, jakby się unikali, kiedy są w jednym pomieszczeniu. Zwłaszcza tata - co jest bardzo dziwne.

No, chyba że chodzi o te blizny, co tatuś ostatnio o nie wypytywał. Niucha i niucha, żeby coś mu powiedzieć, ale tata uprzedził Miśka, że jakby coś, to niech Misiek nic nie mówi.

Po co te sekrety?

Tylko utrudniają sobie życie.

Tatuś poszedł dręczyć ciocię Amy i wcale nie trzeba być szpiegiem, żeby usłyszeć jak mu tłumaczy: Cas, pogadaj z Deanem. Tajemnica lekarska.

I tak cichutko dodała: nie drąż.

To akurat jest proste. Blizny są paskudne. Lepiej, żeby tatuś ich nie oglądał. Niech wie, że są, ale oglądać ich nie powinien. Za wrażliwy jest.

Okay, to może dlatego ojciec go unika. Bo tatuś _drąży_.

- Widziałeś, jaką ma śliwkę? - Jim wyszedł przed dom, odpocząć od rozmów z ciociami i wujkami. Zawsze łaknął zainteresowania i podziwu, ale teraz miał już trochę przesyt w byciu jednodniową gwiazdą wieczoru.

Dołączył do brata, usadowionego wygodnie na konarze jabłonki. Zapadł już zmierzch i między gałęziami nie było ich widać. Jim wybrał sąsiednią, położoną nieco wyżej. Strącił warstwę śniegu, żeby nie zamoczyć spodni i spojrzał w dół, na wydeptane ślady wokół pnia.

\- Nie czepiaj się go! - Misiek burknął szorstko. - To było niechcący.

\- Gdybym był większy!... - sapnął w odpowiedzi.

\- Tatuś by go nie bronił, gdyby to nie była prawda! Daj już spokój. - Uciął. Nienawiść do ojca aż się z Jima wylewała i chwilowo nie było sensu mu nic tłumaczyć. - Serio nafaszerowałeś go solą?

Obaj wiedzieli, o kim mowa i Jim skinął.

Misiek podniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem.

\- No. Gdyby nie Johnny i Mary, to by się nie udało. - Jim powiedział cicho, wiedząc, że nikt mu nie wierzy. Nikt nie wierzył, że rozmawiał z Johnnym, że go widywał i widuje, teraz nieco rzadziej, ale wciąż. Ciocia zabrała go kilka razy do lekarza w mieście i przez jakiś czas brał tabletki, po których dużo spał i bardzo wolno myślał, aż w końcu tatuś się sprzeciwił i je wywalił do zlewu.

Jim nie chciał ich martwić i udawał, że proszki go wyleczyły. Ale nie mógł przywłaszczyć sobie całego sukcesu z Długą Stopą. To nie byłoby w porządku.

\- Zapytaj Grejpa, widział Mary. I dziadziuś Frank też ją widział. I Bobby i Jack... - Wyliczał pospiesznie, żeby Misiek nie zdążył go wyśmiać. - Joy rozmawiała z Johnem.

Misiek nie skomentował. Joy od zawsze trzymała stronę Jima i potwierdziłaby wszystko, żeby nie wyszedł na idiotę. Grejp był za mały, żeby być wiarygodnym świadkiem. Wierzył w smerfy i w świętego Mikołaja.

Ale to, co usłyszał od dziadka Franka dawało do myślenia. Dziadek by nie kłamał i nie należał do osób, które w nerwach roją jakieś fantazje. Był w armii, walczył na prawdziwej wojnie i nawet miał odznaczenie za bohaterstwo na polu walki.

\- Nie zmyślam. - Jim machał nogami w ciepłych butach. Gałąź uginała się nieco pod jego ciężarem.

\- Nie mówię, że zmyślasz.

\- Ale myślisz.

Misiek zerknął na brata.

- Chciałbym, żeby to była prawda. - Wyznał niespodziewanie. - Żeby Johnny gdzieś tam był. I Mary. I Ellen. Żeby to nie był po prostu koniec.

\- To nie koniec. - Jim popatrzył przed siebie, na oświetlone okna domu, z których wylewały się wesołe głosy biesiadującej rodziny i muzyka i zapach dobrego jedzenia.

Tatuś miał świetny pomysł, żeby zrobić przyjęcie po tych ponurych wydarzeniach. Żeby wygonić złe wspomnienia, zastąpić je czymś miłym i ciepłym.

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc w jeden szczególny punkt na tarasie, na pustą huśtawkę z drewna tekowego, bardzo twardego i odpornego na mróz. Latem leżały na niej poduchy z grubej gąbki i wygodnie się tam siedziało, bujało, pijąc lemoniadę i  czytając opowieści o piratach albo o Harrym Potterze.

Jim podniósł do oka aparat, ten, co kupili z wujkiem. Zrobił zdjęcie, chociaż wiedział, że nie wyjdzie. Jest za ciemno - nawet ze światłem z okien i lampką nad drzwiami. Ale nie przestawał próbować.

\- Wierzę ci. - Misiek klepnął go w ramię i zeskoczył na ziemię. - Idę po placek z jabłkami. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze został kawałek. Przynieść ci?

\- Nie. Jeszcze chwilkę tu posiedzę. - Jim odkrzyknął i zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia na miniaturowym ekraniku. Misiek wszedł na schodki werandy. - Jak to robisz?

\- Co?

\- Bujasz bujawką? Jak? - mruknął, nie podnosząc głowy znad aparatu. Johnny zajął miejsce Miśka i z uśmiechem nasłuchiwał śpiewów i przekomarzań dobiegających z domu.

\- To wiatr.

\- To ty.

\- Zdawało ci się.

\- Jesteś duchem, jak ten Phehiljah, który opętał Długą Stopę. - Jim zmarszczył brwi, bardziej z ciekawości niż przestraszony tym odkryciem.

\- Zwariowałeś? Nie jestem jak Phehiljah. - Johnny zaprzeczył z widoczną urazą, ale zaraz jego twarz zmiękła i pojaśniała od uśmiechu. - Widziałem tatusia. Jest szczęśliwy.

\- No. - Jim nie potrzebował długich elaboratów. Właściwie to rozumieli się z Johnnym bez słów. Tak jak oni tęsknili za nim, tak on tęsknił za nimi. Chciał się przytulić. Chciał znów usłyszeć, że tatuś go kocha. Chciał znów leżeć wieczorem, słuchając opowieści na dobranoc.

\- Też bym zjadł placka z jabłkami...

Jim westchnął. John mógł się wysilić i rozkołysać tekową huśtawkę, ale ciasto było niestety poza jego zasięgiem.

 

* * *

 

Łazienkę wypełniały opary gorącej wody i słodki zapach szamponu dla dzieci. Grejp już nie nabierał się na te oszukane przysmaki, nie lizał nakrętek z płynem pachnącym jak budyń albo jak maliny ze śmietaną. Nie gryzł kostek mydła i nie maczał palca w musującym jak oranżadka proszku, pachnącym pomarańczami. Łazienkowe przysmaki pachniały bardzo apetycznie, ale były kompletnie niezjadliwe, ku jego pięcioletniemu niezadowoleniu.

Teraz skupiał się na zabawkach: pływającym stateczku z żaglem, komplecie kaczek i żabek, które sikały mydlinami i wodnym młynie z rurkami i turbinami, przez które woda przelewała się z chlupotem.

Martuś siedział na drugim końcu wanny, zajęty kąpielą swojego gumowego bobaska z czarnymi włoskami i niebieskimi oczami. Tata mu go niedawno przywiózł w prezencie i Marty nieco zaniedbał nawet Pana Królika, czule opiekując się MiniMartym. Mył mu głowę, sadzał na nocniku i ubierał we flanelowe spodenki i sweterek, który tatuś mu zrobił na szydełku z resztek czerwonej włóczki.

Marty też miał czerwony sweterek i był najszczęśliwszy, kiedy on i jego lalka byli ubrani tak samo.

Misiek siedział koło wanny na puchatym dywaniku, jedną rękę zwieszając przez krawędź nad taflą wody, a drugą przesuwając ekran smartfona.

\- Umyli uszy? - Tatuś zajrzał z zaaferowaną miną. - Miś! Możesz odłożyć telefon?

\- No.

\- Umyj im szyje i uszy. Ostatnio można było skrobać błoto z Grejpa. - Westchnął, dołożył świeże ręczniki na półkę. - I niech porządnie umyją zęby. Miś!

\- No, wiem - mruknął, próbując odpisać na wiadomość jednym palcem. - Tak.

\- Telefon. - Tatuś wyciągnął rękę wyczekująco.

\- Uhm, muszę tylko... Jedną rzecz. Zaraz. - Misiek wymamrotał w odpowiedzi i Cas dał za wygraną. Odebrać któremuś telefon to była największa kara i prawie fizyczna amputacja kończyny.

\- Wyjmij ich za pięć minut, dobra? Zanim woda zacznie stygnąć. Nie chcę, żeby się przeziębili... - Sam ich szybko obmył, szyje i uszy i pachy i siusiaki (byli niezadowoleni, że przeszkadza w zabawie). - Słyszysz?

\- Pięć minut. - Potwierdził pierworodny, nie odrywając się na sekundę od ekranu.

Cas westchnął i wyszedł z łazienki, bo miał jeszcze mnóstwo roboty: roznieść resztę ręczników, zajrzeć do Jima i do Joy, czy wszystko w porządku i czy odrobili lekcje, zabrać brudy do pralni, nastawić pranie, naszykować część składników na jutrzejsze śniadanie (przy takiej czeredzie do wykarmienia musiał wypracować rutynę jak zawodowy kucharz).

Ziewnął i oparł się ciężko o ścianę w holu. Telefon dzwonił i wibrował w kieszeni, zerknął na wyświetlacz i odebrał z radością.

\- Długa Stopa!

\- Podwójna Dusza!

\- Cas. - Skorygował skromnie.

\- Brat-wilk. - Szaman podkreślił z szacunkiem. - Jesteśmy już moją Rose w domu. Słowa nie wypowiedzą mojej wdzięczności za to, co dla nas zrobiłeś.

\- Drobiazg. - Wepchnął ręczniki na półkę w drugiej łazience, nie zwracając uwagi na piski Joy. - Przecież cię nie widzę przez zasłonę! - Powtórzył po raz setny.

\- I tak nie wchodź, kiedy się kąpię! - Zażądała. - Czy mogę mieć trochę prywatności?

Cas zerknął w swoje odbicie w lustrze nad umywalką. Opuchlizna już prawie zeszła, ale został jeszcze żółtawy siniak. Dean niepotrzebnie tak histeryzował. Cas sam powinien wiedzieć, żeby nie szarpać alfy ze snu.

Wilk jak Dean zawsze jest na warcie i najpierw bije, a potem pyta.

\- Przepraszam, córka. - Mruknął do telefonu, zamykając drzwi łazienki, z wciąż awanturującą się małą alfą. - A jak postrzał? Rana się goi?

\- Jak złoto. Nie ma o czym gadać. - Szaman doskonale rozumiał, że gdyby Frank go nie postrzelił, Phehiljah, mściwy duch, który wymknął się przez szczelinę, którą Cas uchylił w Zasłonie Między Światami, narobiłby niezłego zamieszania. Kto wie, do czego mogłoby dojść?

Szaman aż się wzdragał, nie chcąc nawet nazwać rzeczy, które Phehiljah planował zrobić. Przez kilka godzin Phehiljah był w nim i to było wstrętne uczucie, jakby ktoś rozdarł go i wlał do środka kloaczną ciecz. Sól i srebro nie skrzywdziły go bardziej niż obecność Phehiljaha. Przeciwnie: dopomogły go wygonić i działały jak środek przeczyszczający. Niemiły i męczący, ale przynoszący ulgę i ozdrowienie.

Lekarze zupełnie nieświadomie pomogli na swój sposób: kilka kroplówek z soli fizjologicznej i kilka jednostek krwi dokładnie wypłukały to wrażenie oblepienia od środka czymś obcym i zepsutym.

\- Najważniejsze, że tobie i dzieciom nic się nie stało. I moja Rose jest ze mną. - Szaman urwał, zbyt wzruszony, by kontynuować. Cas przystanął nad biurkiem Claire, pocałował ją w czubek głowy, szepnął: dobranoc, nie siedź za długo.

\- Przyjedźcie wiosną. - Zaprosił ich oboje. - Zrobimy sobie piknik nad jeziorem. Chętnie ją poznam. Rose.

\- Bez ciebie by się to nie udało. - Szaman wziął się w garść. - Bez twoich dzieci. I twojej mamy. Tyle miłości! - Westchnął, wciąż pod wrażeniem. - Wiara w pomoc i ochronę naszych przodków nigdy nie była we mnie silniejsza niż teraz.

Cas zatrzymał się wpół kroku.

\- Mojej mamy? - spytał ostrożnie, bojąc się, że się przesłyszał. Że Długa Stopa coś poplątał. Że się pomylił.

\- Jest bardzo opiekuńcza. - Szaman powiedział z uśmiechem, przytulając Rose do boku, wciąż spragniony jej bliskości, dotyku, ciepła i widoku tak _przytomnych_ , tak _świadomych_ oczu. - Była przy tobie cały czas.

Cas przełknął z trudem. Gardło całkowicie wyschło. Na wiór. Spojrzał na swoje stopy, w kapciach z naszytymi oczami i uszami, przypominającymi misie. I wokół, na dywanik w kolorowy wzorek. Zachwiał się i oparł dłonią o ścianę.

\- Moja mama? - Odchrząknął, kaszlnął. - Moja?

\- Nie widziałeś jej? - Szaman zawahał się, marszcząc czoło z namysłem. - Szła tuż obok ciebie. Nie odstępowała cię na krok.

\- To Ellen. - Cas pokręcił przecząco. - To na pewno Ellen. To musiała być Ellen.

\- Miała na imię Ellen? Ellen. - Długa Stopa powtórzył miękko i dodał bardzo ostrożnie, ze współczuciem. - Zmarła gwałtownie?

\- Tak. W pożarze. - Cas odetchnął głęboko, opanowując nagłe zawroty głowy wywołane przypływem intensywnych emocji. - Bardzo mi jej brakuje. Bardzo ją kocham. Bardzo za nią tęsknię... - Nagle się rozpłakał, zaczął chlipać i siąkać nosem i wycierać twarz rękawem bawełnianej koszulki Henleya.

\- Rozumiem. - Starszy mężczyzna zabrzmiał przepraszająco, jakby żałował, że poruszył bolesną i niezagojoną ranę, szukając co by tu powiedzieć, co jakoś go pocieszy i odwróci uwagę. - Piękna kobieta.

Cas uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

Tak, Ellen była piękna.

\- Masz po niej uśmiech. - Ciągnął szaman. - I oczy. Co za niesamowity odcień, prawda, Rose? Taki niebieski jak twoje turkusowe kolczyki, pamiętasz je?

Cas usiadł na podłodze, nakrywając wargi dłonią.

Ellen miała orzechowe oczy. Nie turkusowe.


	238. TUŻ PRZED SNEM

\- No! Wreszcie! - krzyknął Rudy, kiedy Cas powiedział: _halo_. - Już myślałem, że NIGDY nie odbierzesz! Co się stało? Coś się stało, tak? Mów natychmiast? Dean jest z tobą? Przeszkadzam? - Zarzucił go gradem pytań, na które Cas nie zawracał sobie głowy odpowiadaniem, czekając, aż Rudy umilknie i dopuści go do głosu.

\- Nie. Dean jest u siebie. - Oświadczył zgodnie z prawdą, zerkając przez kuchenne okno na jezioro, w dal i ciemność, gdzie na przeciwległym brzegu mrugał jasny punkcik.

\- Czyli nie przeszkadzam? Możesz gadać? - Upewnił się niecierpliwie Rudy, dając przy tym do zrozumienia, że podejrzewa tych dwóch o schadzki i nie chciałby przerywać im tego, co mogliby robić, gdyby tylko nakrył ich razem.

\- Mogę. Nie trzymam Deana pod łóżkiem. - Cas uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Ach, ten niesforny Rudy, pstro mu w głowie. 

\- A szkoda. Pewnie by chciał. Może nie pod łóżkiem, a pod kołdrą...

\- Rudy!

\- Bo nie odbierałeś! To sobie myślę bóg wie co! Może się zeszli i zapomnieli o całym świecie? - Udał, że sobie wyobraża, co aż tak zajęło uwagę Casa, że zupełnie zniknął z radaru na co najmniej miesiąc. - Rozumiem, że nie zawsze możesz rozmawiać, ale ponad dziesięć maili! Wiadomości na Facebooku! Chociaż jedno, głupie: żyję! Cas. - Wytknął serdecznie, po przyjacielsku. - Nastraszyłeś mnie.

\- Przepraszam. Chciałem odpisać, ale tyle się działo. - Usiadł na krześle, z kubkiem wystygłej herbaty.

Rudy umilkł. Wiedział. Październik. Tym bardziej umierał z niepokoju. Oczywiście skontaktował się z Adamem, sondując, czy na pewno nie działo się nic _bardziej_ niż zwykle.

\- Przepraszam.

\- I masz za co! - burknął omega z fałszywym gniewem. - Lasse się tak zapatrzył u was na szczeniaczki, że teraz mi suszy głowę, żebyśmy adoptowali jakąś sierotkę! - Poskarżył się żałośnie, domagając współczucia.

Cas się roześmiał, bo Lasse przy bliższym poznaniu okazał się niesamowicie opiekuńczy, łagodny jak labrador i rzeczywiście z upodobaniem bawił się z maluchami, szybko znajdując z nimi wspólny język.

\- Będzie super tatą! - Zapewnił Rudy'ego. - Obaj będziecie.

\- Myślisz? - Rudy zapytał od niechcenia, ale Cas wyczuł napięcie i nutkę obawy czającą się pod powierzchnią. 

\- Jestem pewien. Uszczęśliwicie jakieś dziecko, które bardzo potrzebuje kochającego domu. - Wyjaśnił z powagą. - Przecież wiesz. Będziecie szukać malucha czy trochę starszego? 

\- Właściwie... - Rudy umilkł, zbierając się na odwagę, nim wyrzucił z siebie ma jednym wydechu. - Już znaleźliśmy. To znaczy on nas znalazł. To znaczy Bjorn. Ma trzy lata, jest niesamowicie kochany, pół życia spędził w szpitalach, jest trochę chory, trochę bardzo, nie ma nerki i druga nie pracuje zbyt dobrze, ale myślimy, żeby Lasse go... Żeby go... - Rudy przełknął ślinę.

\- To nie wilk? - Cas odgadł. - Chcecie go?...

\- Ta nerka mu nie odrośnie, ale jest szansa, że... - Rudy zająknął się nad słowem _wyzdrowieje_. - Jego stan się przestanie pogarszać. 

Nie było gwarancji, ale powszechnie wierzono, że ukąszenie alfy mogło zmienić człowieka w wilka a to wiązało się z pewnymi _usprawnieniami_. 

\- Amy jest ugryziona. - Cas podsunął Rudy'emu. - Poznałeś ją, to lekarka, jej mąż jest bratem Deana. 

\- Pamiętam, oczywiście. Ten dwumetrowy olbrzym! - Rudy chętnie zmienił temat, starając się brzmieć entuzjastycznie i żartobliwie. - A ona taka przy nim malutka!

\- Dean ją ugryzł, kiedy zaczęli się spotykać. Podobno dzieci znoszą to łagodniej niż dorośli. Gorączkę. 

Wilcza gorączka. Trwa kilka dni lub nawet kilka tygodni. Jest jak grypa. Bóle mięśni, mdłości, odwodnienie. Amy podpięła sobie kroplówkę i aplikowała środki przeciwbólowe stosowane w opiece paliatywnej. Sammy nie odstępował jej na krok, zmieniał okłady, okrywał kocami, poił, obmywał z potu, podtykał miskę, gdy wymiotowała, zbyt słaba żeby usiąść na łóżku, nie wspominając o pójściu do łazienki. 

Trzy tygodnie później Amy zrobiła badania. Morfologia jak u sportowca, wydolność płuc jak u osiemnastolatki, zniknęły drobne blizny, lewy jajnik, na którym miała małą torbiel zrobił się gładziutki jak wisienka, wszystkie drobne dolegliwości przestały dokuczać, migreny już nigdy nie wróciły i przestała mieć biegunki po świeżym mleku. Oczywiście to nie znaczyło, że wilków nie imały się poważne choroby. Cas miał celiakię i anemię, ciężko odchorował zapalenie płuc, Gabe wciąż miał blizny na nadgarstkach i kostkach po srebrnych kajdankach, Marty musiał nosić usztywnienie, kiedy pękła mu kość, ale to wszystko mogło wyglądać znacznie poważniej, gdyby nie byli wilkami. 

Rudy mógł nie przeżyć pobicia i poparzenia, które zgotował mu gangster z Chicago. 

Bjornowi nie odrośnie nerka. To prawda. Ale ta, która mu została, może zacząć lepiej pracować. Może skończą się infekcje i układ odpornościowy się wzmocni? I cały organizm stanie się silniejszy? Skończą się zastrzyki, kroplówki i strach, co będzie gdy ta jedna nerka przestanie pracować, gdy trzeba będzie szukać dawcy i martwić się, czy przeszczep się przyjmie i ile wytrzyma...

\- Przyjedziecie do nas. - Zaproponował Cas łagodnie, jakby czytał wszystkie niewypowiedziane, głęboko skryte obawy Rudy'ego. - Amy pomoże. Wszyscy pomożemy. Będziecie szczęśliwi. Ty, Lasse i Bjorn. 

\- Będziemy? - Rudy zdziwił się, jakby ktoś mu opowiadał historię zupełnie obcego wilka, nieprawdopodobną jak te hollywoodzkie melodramaty z happy endem. I _żyli długo i szczęśliwie_. Kto w to wierzy?

\- Będziecie. - Cas wypił resztkę herbaty i przetarł oczy, piekące z niewyspania. Światełko po drugiej stronie jeziora zgasło. 

Dean pewnie poszedł spać.

\- Kocham cię. - Rudy wyznał z czułością pozbawioną romantycznego kontekstu. Cas był dobroczyńcą, starszym bratem, powiernikiem i przyjacielem, pozytywnym wzorcem i dowodem, że omega może być coś wart. Że może być szczęśliwy. Że może być w związku z alfą i _przetrwać_. 

\- Pozdrów Lassego. Ucałuj go ode mnie. - Cas uśmiechnął się, ziewnął i przerwał przeprosiny Rudy'ego, który zreflektował się, że już tak późno i niepotrzebnie zawraca głowę. - Prześlij mi zdjęcie Bjorna. I nie bój się. 

Rudy pożegnał się stłumionym głosem, wzruszony do łez. 

Cas już raz, kiedyś, dawno temu powiedział mu w chwili najczarniejszej rozpaczy, gdy Rudy nie widział przed sobą przyszłości, wyjścia, szansy, ten obcy omega poklepał go po dłoni i dokładnie tak samo, cichym, zwyczajnym tonem, bez szczypty patosu, bez sztucznego optymizmu, powiedział: nie bój się. 

Rudy strasznie tego potrzebował wówczas i dziś; tak bardzo, że popłakał się z napięcia i ulgi, którą przyniosła ta krótka rozmowa. 

 

* * *

 

Dean stał w swojej małej kuchence, boso na gładkich deskach, z kubkiem wystygłej kawy w ręku i gapił się na drugi brzeg jeziora, gdzie małe światełko zgasło. Spojrzał na zegarek. Wpół do drugiej w nocy. Cas powinien wcześniej się kłaść. Ma zbyt dużo obowiązków. Teraz, kiedy nie ma Ellen a Jo i Gabe są zbyt zajęci sobą by pomagać tyle, co dotychczas, pewnie nie wie, w co ręce włożyć. 

Trzeba zorganizować mu jakąś pomoc. Może którąś z omeg ze schroniska? Kogoś, kto odciąży go w prostych pracach domowych. Żeby miał więcej czasu dla siebie i dla dzieciaków. 

 _Jestem alfą i muszę o to zadbać_. 

Dopił zimny płyn, słodki od nierozmieszanego na dnie cukru i zawrócił na posłanie. Jeden z kocy jeszcze wciąż pachniał Casem. Po tamtej nocy, gdy tu spał. Dean leżał na materacu, z poduszką pod policzkiem, obserwując wesołe, pomarańczowe płomienie w kominku, skaczące z polana na polano i pożerające z mlaskaniem drobne gałązki, jakby to były kosteczki kurcząt albo karmelki. 

Dean przysunął zrolowany koc, obejmując go ramieniem jak osobę. Zamknął powieki i odetchnął, wyłapując resztkę zwietrzałej woni, jeszcze kilka molekuł, które się uchowały. Tuż przed snem udawał, że nie jest sam.

\- Dobranoc, królewno... - mamrotał ostatkiem przytomności.

 

* * *

 

\- Dobranoc, Dean - szepnął Cas, wsuwając się w pościel, zaskakująco chłodną. Czemu kupił do sypialni takie wielkie łóżko? Czy podświadomie wybrał model podobny do tego, jaki kiedyś mieli? W starym domu?

Trzeba było wybrać coś mniejszego. 

Coś o połowę mniejszego. Nie czułby się teraz taki... pojedynczy. W tym wielkim, podwójnym, _małżeńskim_ łożu. Tyle miejsca po bokach. Mnóstwo. 

Rudy pewnie teraz przytula się do Lassego. Do swojego alfy. Do swojego ukochanego. 

Pewnie żartują. Całują się. Głaszczą. Pieszczą przed snem. Opowiadają sobie jak minął dzień. Robią plany na jutro. Rudy pewnie przyłoży policzek do piersi Lasse i wsłucha się w bicie jego serca. I tak zaśnie. 

Cas wytężył pamięć, żeby sobie przypomnieć bicie serca Deana. Mocny, jednostajny i powolny rytm. Pa-bam. Pa-bam. Pa... Bam. 

Pa-bam.

 


	239. STARSZY BRAT

\- Ale się ufajdałeś. - Grejp spojrzał na brata, na fartuszek wymazany różnymi kolorami farb i oblepiony zasychającą ciastoliną. Marty wsadził palec do buzi, gotowy się rozpłakać w reakcji na krytykę. - Nie rycz.

Wziął go za łapkę i poprowadził do łazienki. Pomógł mu się wdrapać na specjalny schodek. Kran działał na czujnik ruchu. Jeden z wielu dobrych pomysłów, które podsunęła Carole w czasie projektowania domu. W ten sposób nawet najmłodsze maluchy mogły samodzielnie korzystać z umywalek, nie martwiąc się, że zapomną zakręcić kran i spowodują powódź.

Grejp podał Marty'emu kostkę mydła i przypomniał, żeby potarł ją energicznie, aż się spieni i dalej tarł, aż rozpuści się farba.

\- Opłucz. - Polecił z powagą właściwą dla doświadczonego życiowo, zaprawionego w bojach starszego brata. - Kurde, zamoczyłeś rękawy. - Zauważył, bo niestety zapomniał mu doradzić, żeby podwinął mankiety. Planowanie strategiczne takich detali jeszcze musiał dopracować. - Dobra, chodź się wytrzeć.

Zdjął ręcznik z haczyka zawieszonego specjalnie dla nich na dogodnej wysokości i podał Martusiowi, który pierwsze co zrobił, to wytarł w niego twarz, łzy i wysmarkał nos. Grejp podparł się pod boki.

\- To nie jest chusteczka do nosa! Nie możesz wycierać tu glutów! - Pouczył z wyższością i odrobinką irytacji. _Jakie te maluchy są głupiutkie!_ \- Fuj! Teraz to trzeba uprać!

Kosz na brudy stał w rogu, ale Grejp odwiesił ręcznik na chwilkę z powrotem, bo _nie wszystko naraz_. Przyjrzał się ubranku. Fartuszek też trzeba uprać. W ogóle wszystko trzeba uprać, westchnął ciężko.

\- Ale z ciebie brudas! Rozbieraj się. - Zdecydował i obrócił brata tyłem do siebie, żeby go rozpiąć. - Musisz się przebrać.

Marty posłusznie zaczął pomagać ściągać zarówno fartuszek jak i bluzeczkę, po czym utknął ze zrolowanym materiałem tuż nad czołem i rękami podniesionymi pod dziwnym kątem. Zaklinował się. Mokre rękawy stawiły opór w najmniej właściwym momencie.

Grejp się zdenerwował, bo Marty zaczął płakać, sczerwieniał, spocił się i zaczął się szarpać, próbując uciec z łazienki w poszukiwaniu ratunku.

\- Co tu wyprawiacie? - Misiek akurat wrócił ze szkoły, wraz z resztą rodzeństwa, które teraz atakowało tatusia o coś na ząb i robiło bałagan w holu, rzucając gdzie popadnie kurtki, buty i plecaki. - Martuś?

Marty z bekiem przypominającym idącą na rzeź owcę rzucił się w stronę jego kolan, a każda rozpaczliwa nuta tego wycia bez słów, ale nad wyraz emocjonalnie i głośno oskarżała Grejpa o znęcanie i tortury.

\- Zapaćkał się! - Grejp rzucił z jawnym potępieniem. - Przestań ryczeć!

\- Obaj przestańcie. Ty nie rycz, a ty nie krzycz. - Misiek kucnął, przytulił malca, żeby go uspokoić i obciągnął matreiał, aby dokonać oceny zniszczeń. Przećwiczył już niezliczone dramaty i tragedie młodszego rodzeństwa i miał w małym palcu kwestie ubrań, butów, nocnika, kąpieli, czesania i multum innych podstawowych czynności, wywołujących konflikty i histerie.

\- Co tam? - Claire nachyliła się nad nimi z zaciekawieniem. Misiek kucał, nadal pocieszając Marty'ego, Grejp nadął się, obrażony, że jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym.

\- Zabiorę wyjca do przebrania. Grejp, nieźle ci poszło. - Misiek pogłaskał malca po głowie, dźwignął najmłodszego i poszedł na górę.

\- Chciałem pomóc. - Grejp przetrawiał, co poszło nie tak. Mycie? Odhaczone. Mydło? Odhaczone. Ręcznik? Okay. Rozpiął fartuszek zapinany dla wygody na rzep. A potem zaczął ciągnąć razem z bluzeczką przez głowę. - Tylko nie mogłem go rozebrać. Bo zmoczył rękawy. - Wytłumaczył a Claire pokiwała ze zrozumieniem.

\- Mokre ciężko ściągnąć. A ty się nie chcesz umyć? Nie? A chcesz herbatnika owsianego?

\- Czekoladowego bym wolał. - Zerknął z nadzieją. Claire roześmiała się, ale nie mogła nic obiecać.

Wujek ogłosił dietę dla Grejpa i zakaz dokarmiania małego łasucha. Można było mu proponować wodę do picia i zdrowe przegryzki, marchewki i inne warzywa, owoce, popcorn bez masła, pestki z dyni i właśnie te okropne owsiane herbatniczki, które smakowały (według Miśka) jak karma dla morskich świnek.

\- Wiesz, że twój tatuś nie pozwala. - Rozłożyła ręce przepraszająco.

\- Życie cuchnie. - Zmarkotniał, zaplótł ręce na piersiach i kopnął fałdkę dywanika. - Umrę z głodu i będziecie żałować, że mi nie daliście tej jednej, _suchej_ czekoladki - mamrotał pod nosem, ale tak, żeby było dobrze słychać.

Claire zachichotała. Grejp testował różne sztuczki, aby wyłudzić przysmaki. Głównie wzbudzał litość, próbował handlować (będę grzeczny za...) lub uderzał w żebracze tony, jak litanię powtarzając ( _mogęmogęmogęmogęmogęmogęmogęmogę_ ) aż do zmęczenia, własnego lub wujka.

Wujek niestety czasem ulegał, bo nie potrafił być tak całkiem surowy i twardy, zwłaszcza, kiedy Grejp płakał, że z głodu boli go brzuszek. Wtedy trochę panikował, kiedy ktoś był głodny, zwłaszcza szczeniaczki.

Claire podejrzewała, że - tak jak ona - w dzieciństwie lub w młodości wujek doświadczył trudnych sytuacji. O takich sprawach ciężko rozmawiać. Wracać do przykrych wspomnień. Jednak intuicja i wilczy nos, który czasem wychwytywał znajome wonie lęku i zdenerwowania w reakcji na niektóre sytuacje podpowiadały jej, że historia wujka ma ciemne zaułki. O niektórych wujek osobiście jej opowiedział, jak to go wujek Dean zabrał i jak wujek Cas się go na początku bał i nawet raz się zsiusiał, kiedy wujek Dean nakrzyczał na niego.

Wujek Cas był omegą i wiadomo, omegi tak mają, że się trochę bardziej wszystkim denerwują i boją, bo są mniejsze (na ogół) i słabsze (chociaż niekoniecznie). Claire wiedziała z własnego doświadczenia jak brzuch boli z głodu. Dlatego kucnęła przy Grejpie, kazała mu otworzyć buzię i wetknęła czekoladową pralinkę.

\- Zjedz i nie mów wujkowi! - Przykazała surowo. - Bo ci nie dam drugiej.

\- Dobra! - Obiecał gorliwie łakomczuch z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem, brązowym od czekolady. Claire westchnęła i zabrała go na górę, żeby umył zęby.

Na dole wujek odganiał Jima i Joy od stygnących ciast z owocami i całej masy babeczek dyniowych, które przed ich przyjściem dekorował lukrem i ozdobami z marcepanu. Dzięki zestawowi bezprzewodowemu i słuchawce dousznej mógł krążyć po domu i jednocześnie rozmawiać przez telefon, z czego chętnie korzystał. Właśnie naradzał się z Adamem, co zrobić z małym Westem, bo Jane złapała jakiegoś wirusa, leżała z gorączką i Adam trochę się obawiał, żeby maluch się nie zaraził. Oboje byli jeszcze dość słabi. Cas szybko zdecydował, że weźmie Westiego na dwa dni, póki Jane nie wydobrzeje.

Szybko pożegnał się z Adamem i zaczął odpytywać Joy i Jima z tego, jak było na lekcjach, co robili na przerwach i w ogóle jak spędzili dzień, czy zjedli lunch i czy podgrzać im pyszną zupę z dyni, z mleczkiem kokosowym i imbirem? _Na rozgrzewkę?_ Kusił i zachęcał, ale oboje byli bardziej chętni na ciastka. Joy nawet udało się zwędzić dwa, gdy Jim zajął jego uwagę jakąś arcyciekawą historią a potem pobiegli przed telewizor, żeby zajadać i oglądać jakieś komediowe seriale.

Misiek przebrał Marty'ego, wrzucił brudne ubranie do prania i spytał, czy malec nie chce się zdrzemnąć. Marty marudził i pochlipywał, najwyraźniej zmęczony, więc Misiek zaproponował, żeby się położyli u niego w pokoju. Na kilka minut.

Marty czuł się zaszczycony, ilekroć najstarszy z braci (w oczach dwulatka dorosły jak tatuś) pozwalał mu buszować u siebie, więc korzystał z każdej okazji. Misiek rzadko pozwalał im wchodzić i przeszkadzać a Marty z Grejpem umierali z ciekawości, co to za wspaniałe skarby Misiek posiada. Skarby, których nie mogli dotykać, _bo zepsują_ i są za _mali_ i niech sobie idą lepić z plasteliny, albo mazać kredą, sio!, tak Misiek ich przeganiał, ilekroć próbowali się zakraść i podejrzeć.

A teraz sam zaprosił! Marty uszczęśliwiony od razu wdrapał się na łóżko, Misiek położył się obok, z jakąś grubą książką bez obrazków, mówiąc, że musi poczytać, bo to lektura szkolna i ma _zadane_. Marty zrozumiał tylko tyle, że ma siedzieć cicho i nie przeszkadzać. I nie przeszkadzał. Pogadał trochę ze swoją lalką, ziewnął, rozejrzał się po ścianach, zaklejonych obrazkami i zdjęciami zupełnie obcych osób (sportowców i aktorek, gdyby ktoś pytał); zdziwił się, czemu Misiek nie ma własnych zabawek, pluszaków i serwisu do herbaty, nawet jednej małej kuchenki ani krzesełka na biegunach? Na miejscu Miśka wolałby kolorowe zabawki niż te wszystkie hałasujące, czarne pudełka (Misiek zaś na nic - a zwłaszcza na krzesełko na biegunach - nie zamieniłby swojego sprzętu muzycznego z profesjonalnym nagłośnieniem). Ziewnął po raz kolejny i zwinął się ciaśniej, z laleczką u piersi. Coś ciepłego opadło na niego delikatnie i mały wilczek niuchnął, nie mając już sił otworzyć oczu.

\- Śpi? - Claire zajrzała przez szparę w drzwiach, ogarniając jednym spojrzeniem opatulonego kocem szczeniaczka i nastolatka zaczytanego w _Gronach gniewu_. - Włączyć ci lampkę?

\- Nie. - Odchylił się i oparł tyłem głowy o zagłówek. Książka opadła na pierś. - To jest jakichś hardcore! Nie przebrnę przez to! Jakie to wszystko przygnębiające. I ten dziadek umarł... Jestem tym dziadkiem. - Poskarżył się ponuro.

- Życie to nie tylko komiksy - mruknęła, starając się nie obudzić Marty'ego. - Przynieść ci kanapkę?

\- Możesz? - Ożywił się i uśmiechnął od ucha do ucha. - I babeczkę? Albo dwie?

\- I co jeszcze?

\- Ej, robię za niańkę. - Wydął wargi i kiwnął w stronę zwiniętego susełka. - Należą mi się względy.

\- Tatuś! - Dokuczyła, śmiejąc się i szybko uciekła, bo Misiek już brał zamach, żeby w nią rzucić znienawidzonym Steinbeckiem.

 

* * *

 

Nie obyło się bez awantury. Po obiedzie Jim kilka razy zapytał tatusia o jakieś sprawy związane z lekcjami i niestety na żadne pytanie tatuś nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Joy zaczęła skakać i wołać: _nic nie wiesz, tatuś, nic nie wiesz!_

Misiek się wkurzył, złapał ją za rękaw i wyciągnął do holu, żeby jej natrzeć uszu. Jimmy zaczął na niego krzyczeć, żeby ją puścił i żeby się tak nie rządził, bo sam jest jeszcze dzieckiem, a nie dorosłym. Tatuś wołał, żeby koniecznie przestali hałasować, bo nie ma doprawdy powodu i że Miś niepotrzebnie przesadza, bo Joy ma rację.

Misiek powiedział, żeby tatuś się nie wtrącał, bo Joy już nie jest małą dzidzią i musi wiedzieć, jak się zachowywać i żeby jej nie bronił. Dość ostro wyprowadził ją - pomimo protestów i szarpania Jima - do biblioteki, zamknął drzwi i postraszył, że jeśli jeszcze raz się tak odezwie do tatusia, to popamięta.

Tatuś stał pod drzwiami biblioteki, kręcąc gałką, bezskutecznie próbując wejść i załagodzić. Jednocześnie głaskał i uspokajał Jima, który łomotał pięściami w deski i domagał się natychmiastowego _uwolnienia_ siostry.

Claire uznała, że to dobry moment, aby poczęstować Grejpa obiecaną wcześniej drugą pralinką. Wyspany i wypoczęty Marty pomimo tych hałasów skupił się na zabawie z Westem, który przyjechał niedawno i sprawiał wrażenie wystraszonego i zagubionego. Marty dość niewyraźnie kojarzył, że już się kiedyś spotkali i nawet razem bawili, ponadto jak wszystkie szczeniaczki w tym wieku, lgnął do podobnych sobie. Wreszcie nie był maluchem! Miał kompana w swoim wieku, a pełne rezerwy zachowanie Westa dawało Marty'emu przewagę bycia śmielszym i tym, który _wie więcej_. Miła odmiana po rządzeniu się Grejpa i reszty, więc upajał się tym nowym doświadczeniem.

Stękając z wysiłku, przytargał zza kanapy w salonie plastikowe pudło pełne rozmaitych klocków, układanek, kredek, lalek i miśków, rozsypał to przed małym kolegą i zachęcał do brania, pokazując mu a to jakiś samochodzik, a to miniaturową patelenkę, a to plastikowe atrapy warzyw i owoców. Tak się tym zaaferował, że wcale nie przejmował się krzykami w holu.

Prawdę mówiąc, rodzeństwo i reszta domowników miało w zwyczaju hałasować, sprzeczać się, krzyczeć na siebie (nie ze złości, tylko na przykład: JOYYYYYY! PRZYYYYNIEŚ PIIIICIEEEEEEE!) i Marty uznał, że to jeden z takich przypadków. West w końcu wybrał sobie miękkiego misia i zaczął go dokładnie oglądać i obwąchiwać. To było zupełnie zrozumiałe, bo miś pachniał Winchesterami, a to była dla Westa woń obcej watahy. Tymczasem...

\- Nie możesz mówić, że tatuś nic nie wie! - Misiek górował nad Joy wzrostem, posturą i wiekiem, ale mała alfa nie okazywała żadnego respektu. Podparła się w pasie piąstkami i zrobiła nadąsaną minę.

\- Mogę, bo to prawda! Nic nie wiedział! - Upierała się tylko po to, żeby udowodnić swoją rację. - Jim go pytał, kilka razy, a on nie wie!

\- Bo nie chodził do szkoły. - Misiek pokazał jej, że ma usiąść na kanapie pod oknem, bo czeka ich rozmowa. Na którą Joy wcale nie miała ochoty. - Ale wie dużo rzeczy, których ani ty, ani Jim nie wiecie, nie widzieliście i nie macie pojęcia! To bardzo niegrzeczne wytykać mu, że nie mógł się uczyć! - Zrobił surową minę i Joy troszkę się cofnęła. - Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie.

\- A mi twoje! Nie krzycz! - pisnęła, bo Misiek teraz nie wyglądał jak starszy brat, ale jak bardzo wkurzony, groźny wilk.

\- Nie krzyczę - powiedział spokojnie, ale takim poważnym, surowym tonem, jak czasem dziadziuś Bobby albo... tata. Takim tonem, że od razu wiadomo, że nie ma dyskusji. - Zrobiłaś głupio, to się przyznaj i przeproś.

Joy zacisnęła szczęki z poczuciem krzywdy. Przecież nie chciała być złośliwa! Nie skłamała. Tatuś nie wiedział tylu rzeczy...

\- Jesteś alfą? - Misiek spytał z wyzwaniem w tonie, jakby wątpił, więc Joy tupnęła ze złością.

\- Tak! - Była coraz bardziej zła, czemu ją tak traktuje.

\- To się tak zachowuj! Alfa przeprasza, nie udaje że nic się nie stało. Masz wybór: być rozwydrzonym bachorem czy odważnym wilkiem. Przemyśl sobie, bo tak jak się zachowasz, tak będę cię traktował. - Oznajmił, odwrócił się na pięcie i otworzył drzwi, przez które tatuś wpadł z impetem, ledwo hamując.

\- Miś! - Spojrzał na niego i na córkę. - Joy?

\- Nie chcę mieć dzieci! Nigdy - warknął w odpowiedzi, zablokował cios wyprowadzony przez Jima i powlókł się na piętro. Koniec na dziś życia rodzinnego. Rodzeństwo wyczerpało jego limity cierpliwości. Zamierzał nałożyć słuchawki, puścić muzę na full i przejść kilka leveli Diablo.

Tak. Zabicie hordy potworów to było to, czego potrzebował, żeby ukoić stargane nerwy.

Claire odprowadziła go wzrokiem, smutnym i pełnym podziwu jednocześnie.

 

 

 


	240. SPOKOJNE POPOŁUDNIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> część druga dodana w tekście :)

Cas produkował kolejną z dziesiątków kanapek i pakował do pudełek dla chłopaków z patrolu. W dużych termosach czekała już kawa oraz pożywna, pikantna zupa. Żywienie mieszkających na ranczu członków watahy, nie tylko dzieciaków, spadło ostatnio w całości na jego barki i chociaż w kwestii śniadań i kolacji panowała raczej samoobsługa, to przygotowanie zestawów na wynos i obiadów pochłaniało masę czasu. Nie był to jednak przykry obowiązek, Cas lubił gotować, czuł się potrzebny i chętnie odwdzięczał się za wsparcie ze strony rodziny. To przecież oni poszli w góry, szukać Deana i Miśka i sprowadzili ich bezpiecznie. To oni pilnowali, żeby na całym wielkim obszarze drogi były przejezdne, żeby można było iść z dziećmi nad jezioro, na piknik, do chaty w lesie... To oni wozili dzieci do szkoły, kiedy Cas nie mógł a Dean był... Gdzie indziej. O wilku mowa.

\- Tata! Tata! - wrzask stęsknionych dzieciaków zaanonsował gościa po kilku dniach nieobecności. Cas zerknął na bawiących się opodal najmłodszych. Marty bryknął wesoło i pocwałował do holu zaraz za Grejpem i Joy. West podniósł głowę zaalarmowany, węsząc intensywnie i z każdym oddechem sztywniejąc ze strachu.

Nie zaczął płakać. Nie uciekł. Zastygł. Znieruchomiał. Oczy zaszły mu mgiełką łez, ale nie wydał ani jednego dźwięku. Przestał mrugać, śledząc każdy ruch obcego alfy wchodzącego do kuchni. Cas rozpoznał ten stan silnego, wewnętrznego napięcia, wręcz paraliżu i szybko podniósł szczeniaczka, przytulił i zaniósł do salonu, pokazując gestem Deanowi, żeby nie szedł za nimi. Usiadł w najdalszym kącie, w miękkim fotelu, tuląc malucha do siebie i przemawiając łagodnie.  

\- Ciii, nie bój się. Nie bój. To jest miły wujek. Miły wujek, nic ci nie zrobi. Nie bój się - szeptał, kołysząc go, póki stężałe mięśnie nie zaczęły się rozluźniać. - Kochanie, spokojnie. Spokojnie. Wujek jest miły. Wujek Dean to tata Martusia, zobacz. Martuś się nie boi. - Odwrócił go delikatnie, żeby szczeniaczek popatrzył, jak Dean dźwiga całą trójkę w uścisku a potem rozdaje im drobne prezenty, wywołując więcej uszczęśliwionych pisków i harmidru. - Hm? Patrz. Nie trzeba się bać. Wujek przyniósł zabawki i cukierki.

\- Co tam? Znowu kogoś adoptowałeś? Wystarczy, że mnie nie ma kilka dni i już się rodzina powiększa? - Zażartował alfa, stając na progu.

\- To synek Jane ze schroniska. Jane ma grypę i wziąłem Westa na kilka dni, żeby się nie zaraził. Zresztą, przydadzą się jej dwa dni wypoczynku. Niech się wyśpi spokojnie, wyleży. - Wytłumaczył, pozwalając cierpliwie, żeby maluch wtulił się w niego, wczepił kurczowo, szukając ochrony. - Świetnie się dogadują z Martym. - Pochwalił, mrugając do synka. - Marty się nim doskonale opiekuje. I Grejfrut też. Jest bardzo grzecznym starszym bratem. - Połechtał ego małego alfy.

Grejp nie mógł odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie zajadał krówki, które tata przywiózł w wielkim pudle. Tatuś patrzył bardzo krzywo, ale nie mówił nic na słodycze od taty. Pozwalał mu ich rozpieszczać. Marty natychmiast się wprosił na ręce i tata kręcił się chwilę po kuchni, rozstawiając rzeczy na stole, witając się z Miśkiem i Claire, pytał co w szkole i czy mają chęć się przejechać do kina w weekend?

Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dean miał głupi zwyczaj obsypywania dzieciaków niepotrzebnymi upominkami i wymyślał aż za dużo atrakcji, kiedy chciał spędzić z nimi czas, zamiast zwyczajnie posiedzieć w domu i po prostu _pobyć._ Trudno było nie zauważyć, że mu zależy, że chce się im przypodobać. Jeszcze pół roku temu wszystko wskazywało na to, że już się nie pojawi w ich życiu, a teraz? Kino, wycieczki, prezenty...

\- Mogę podejść? Mam coś dla ciebie. - Dean obszedł kanapę, zachowując bezpieczny dystans, na jednym ręku trzymając Marty'ego a drugą chowając za plecami.

\- Dla mnie? - Cas podniósł brwi. - Nie trzeba... było... - powiedział powoli. - West, patrz, Martuś ma nową lalkę. Chcesz zobaczyć? Martuś, pokażesz lalkę Westowi?

\- No! Pewnie! - Zgodził się bardzo chętnie. Dean podszedł z nim, kucnął przy fotelu i położył coś na włosach Casa.

\- Nie!

\- Tak, królewno.

\- Dean!

- Co? - Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Marty przyglądał się, nie rozumiejąc. Nawet West zerknął, zaciekawiony, gdy Cas zdjął... diadem i obrócił go w palcach, żeby się przyjrzeć. Skrzący się kryształkami łuk z mnóstwem drobnych, kryształowych gwiazdek i kwiatuszków, rzucających tęczowe błyski.

\- Wariat! - Fuknął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Na co mi to?

\- Chciałem, żebyś miał.

Cas popatrzył na dzieci wesoło i nasadził diadem z powrotem na głowę. Światło lampy migotało, jakby ktoś obsypał mu włosy brokatem.

\- Pięknie? - Żartobliwie upomniał się o komplement.

\- Bardzo pięknie. - Dean zagapił się, cały w skowronkach. 

\- Dziękuję. - Cas nie namyślając się wiele pochylił się do niego i pocałował w czubek nosa. Niewinny całus, nic wielkiego.

\- Co robicie? - Grejp chciał zrozumieć, nieprzyzwyczajony do aż tak bliskich relacji rodziców. Martuś też okazał zdziwienie, bo tatusiowie do tej pory się nie całowali. I nie pachnieli tak ładnie do siebie. _Do_ siebie i _dla_ siebie. Maluch pociągnął nosem z przyjemnością, ale najbardziej zaskoczony był West, którego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia i też niuchał, z niedowierzaniem, jakby to było coś, czego wcześniej nie doświadczał, coś całkowicie nowego w jego króciutkim życiu. Coś niespodziewanego, ale przyjemnego. Szczeniaczek nie był przyzwyczajony do przyjemnych niespodzianek, nie ze strony dorosłych mężczyzn.

Cas nadal go głaskał i nawet cmoknął w czubek głowy (wywołując grymas zazdrości na buzi Martusia), rzucając im po kolei te swoje nieśmiałe spojrzenia spod rzęs, jakby troszkę się krępował nadmiarem uwagi, ale przy tym wyglądał na rozweselonego.

\- No? - Grejp domagał się odpowiedzi.

\- Nic. - Odpowiedział Dean, mając na myśli coś całkiem przeciwnego.

\- Tata dał tatusiowi koronę! Bo tatuś jest królewną. - Podsumowała Joy, a ponieważ była sprytna i dociekliwa, przeszła od razu do rzeczy. - Poprosisz go o rękę, czy co?

\- Nie jestem królewną. - Tatuś zaprzeczył i od razu sczerwieniał. - I o nic tata nie będzie prosił!

\- Dla mnie jesteś. - Zapewnił tata i tatuś zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. - Mogę też popro...

Tatuś mu przerwał mówiąc, żeby poszli się bawić, bo on musi nastawić zmywarkę. I prawie pobiegł do pralni z bardzo zaaferowaną miną.

Ale już do końca dnia nie zdejmował diademu, ani nie przestał się uśmiechać. 

 

* * *

 

Amy wsadziła do piekarnika naczynie żaroodporne z zapiekanką do podgrzania. Niech Pierwszy Wilk błogosławi Casa!, mruknęła pod nosem żartobliwie, niezbyt przywiązana do konceptu wyższej siły, czy Boga, a szczególnie tego właśnie, animistycznego wyobrażenia. Lubiła legendę o powstaniu Pierwszej Watahy, ale jej naukowy światopogląd nie pozwalał traktować poważnie idei, że gdzieś tam wysoko nad nimi Kosmiczny Wilk przemierza Wszechświat niczym nieskończony las, a oni - tu na Ziemi - są dla niego kroplą rosy pełną mikroskopijnych żyjątek, zachwyconych własnym istnieniem.

Kosmiczny Wilk!, prychnęła rozbawiona. Wierzyła w naukę, w medycynę, w prawa fizyki i przyrody. Sam był na co dzień praktyczny i równie chłodny w osądzie, więc dziwiło ją, kiedy od razu uwierzył w opowieść Długiej Stopy i historię z podróżą po... Cóż. Po Zaświatach, tak by trzeba to nazwać, prawda? Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, sama w nią uwierzyła, chociaż tak mocno kłóciła się z przekonaniem, że nie ma żadnych zaświatów. Żadnego życia po życiu. Jako lekarz nie wierzyła, _wiedziała_ , co się dzieje z organizmem po śmierci. Następuje rozkład tkanek. Mózg przestaje działać, jak żarówka, która się przepaliła i jest już niezdatna do użytku. Wszystko, co ma początek, ma również koniec. Czy to takie straszne?

Tym bardziej powinniśmy cenić nasz krótki czas, gdy jesteśmy tu i teraz. Cieszyć się życiem, kochać i...

 _...jeść pyszną zapiekankę, której nie trzeba było samemu przygotowywać. Kochany, cudowny Cas._ Pamiętał o nich i co dwa, trzy dni, czasem raz w tygodniu, podsyłał całe pudła zamrożonych lub popakowanych w słoiki i pudełka potraw, ciasteczek, sosów do makaronu, pieczeni, sałatek, pierożków, kotletów czy konfitur. Robili tak wspólnie z Ellen, kiedy jeszcze żyła, potem oczywiście przestał, ale wrócił do tego zwyczaju, kiedy zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Kuchnia pozwalała mu poczuć się bezpiecznie, skoncentrować na czymś innym niż poczucie winy i tęsknota, a karmienie głodnych (Sam i dzieciaki potrafili być jak szarańcza - nienasyceni) przywracało poczucie sensu i bycia potrzebnym.

\- Krissy! Chodź, wytrzyj łapy, zaraz jemy obiad. - Zakręciła się wokół córki i po doprowadzeniu jej do stanu względnej czystości, zabrała się za nakrywanie stołu. Zwykle robili to chłopcy, ale dziś Sammy zabrał ich do fryzjera i na zakupy. Wrócą dopiero na obiad. Zapewne wcześniej wstąpią też na burgery do Benny`ego, jednak zanim dojadą do domu, znów zacznie ich ssać w żołądku. Rosnące wilcze nastolatki nigdy nie odmawiają czegoś na ząb.

Roześmiała się do siebie, wywołując zaciekawienie małej Krissy.

\- Małe wilczki rosną i potrzebują dużo wujkowej zapiekanki. - Wyjaśniła żartobliwie, zerkając na zegar. - Bo gdyby nie wujek, to byście jedli tylko jajka na twardo i tosty z masłem orzechowym.

\- Lubię tosty! - Krissy pokazała całe aktualne uzębienie w szerokim uśmiechu.

- A ja lubię ciebie, okruszku. - Amy usiadła obok niej i zaczęły razem przeglądać książeczkę o dziewczynce, która poszła z mamą na spacer i spotkała wronę, wiewiórkę, psa Burka, kota Mruczka, biedronkę, dżdżownicę i kilka innych zwierzątek. Krissy zaczęła już kojarzyć niektóre literki i oboje z Samem pękali z dumy, jaka jest mądra. Co jak co, ale dzieciaki im się udały!

Może nie były alfami, jak większość malców Casa i Deana, ale nie ustępowały kuzynom ani inteligencją, ani urodą, ani sprawnością fizyczną. Dean uwielbiał bratanków i bratanicę. Bardzo się cieszył, że zdecydowali się wrócić do Pinewood, że zamieszkali tu na stałe. Teraz skupiał się bardzo na własnych dzieciach, na odbudowywaniu z nimi relacji, ale przy każdej okazji podkreślał, jak ważne są dla niego wszystkie dzieciaki w watasze. Każde miało własny fundusz na studia i sumkę _posagową_ , jak to Dean nazywał.

Amy sięgnęła pamięcią do dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz stanęła w Pinewood. Szczęśliwa, że będzie mieć własnych pacjentów - zawsze o tym marzyła - i przerażona, że wylądowała w jakiejś wiejskiej dziurze, gdzie wrony zawracają, w środku kompletnie niczego, a raczej w środku głębokich lasów, wśród gór i dolin. Całe miasteczko liczyło wówczas może trzysta, czterysta osób, a był to czas kiedy tartak jeszcze za poprzedniego właściciela całkiem dobrze sobie radził. Pinewood składało się z kilkunastu domów, sklepu i stacji benzynowej. Mniej więcej w tym czasie sprowadził się i rozkręcał biznes Benny.

Oboje każdego miesiąca zastanawiali się, jak spiąć budżety, rozpisywali każdego dolara i zastanawiali, czy to była dobra decyzja?

Potem tartak zaczął podupadać, ludzie zaczęli się zastanawiać nad wyjazdem. Gdyby nie rodzina Winchesterów, która hojnie opłacała wizyty domowe (nieliczne, ale zdecydowanie ratujące finanse młodej lekarki, świeżo po studiach), uciekłaby przy pierwszej sposobności. Już szukała ogłoszeń w większych miastach i dzwoniła do koleżanek z roku, podpytując czy nie wiedzą o wolnych posadach. Ponieważ w Pinewood nie było aż tyle roboty (i marne przychody), zaczęła pracować w szpitalu w Crabtown, na ćwierć etatu. Żeby związać koniec z końcem i móc spłacać kredyt studencki, zżerający ją żywcem. Nie cierpiała tego, nie lubiła szpitala, tej anonimowości, tego fabrycznego podejścia do chorób, do pacjentów. Nie o tym marzyła, idąc na medycynę. Chciała pomagać ludziom, chciała ich znać, chciała z nimi rozmawiać, w drodze na zakupy chciała zatrzymywać się na krótkie pogawędki ze swoimi pacjentami, chciała czuć się potrzebna i... lubiana. Nie być tylko fartuchem ze stetoskopem.

Bała się, że życie odedrze ją z tych marzeń, że przegra walkę o to, kim chce być i z podkulonym ogonem pojedzie gdzieś do Seattle, albo innego okropnego, wielkiego miasta, cuchnącego smogiem, zatłoczonego, tętniącego pośpiechem, bo przecież wszyscy gdzieś pędzą, życie kosztuje, trzeba zarabiać, wydawać, zarabiać, wydawać i po kilku latach zostaje się tylko trybikiem w całej społecznej machinie, pełnej pułapek i zapadek, czekających na tych, którzy się buntują.

Im dłużej o tym myślała, tym mniej podobała się jej perspektywa wyjazdu. Polubiła tę swoją małą, biedną przychodnię z małym mieszkankiem przyklejonym do niej z oszczędności. Polubiła mieszkańców Pinewood, którzy byli gburowaci i oschli w kontaktach, ale zaczęli jej ufać i szanować ją, okazując to na swój szorstki i mało wylewny sposób. Złapała się na tym, że tęskniłaby za tą ciszą wokół. Za tym świerkowym zapachem świeżej tarcicy i żywicy. Za deszczowymi porankami i mroźnymi zimami, gdy trzeba ciągle odśnieżać podjazd i mieć łańcuchy na oponach a na tylnym siedzeniu zestaw umożliwiający przetrwanie nocy w razie, gdyby samochód utknął gdzieś na leśnej drodze w zaspach. Tęskniłaby nawet za tymi zaspami. I za tym, że Jody sprawdzała śmietniki i pouczała, że trzeba je szczelnie zamykać, aby nie nęcić zapachem jedzenia leniwych niedźwiedzi, traktujących odpadki jak darmową stołówkę.

Nie będziemy strzelać do miśka z młodymi tylko dlatego, że komuś się nie chciało się zamknąć klapy!, pouczała surowo, z całym autorytetem stróża prawa. Amy dobrze ją pamiętała z początków swojego pobytu. Musiała pokazać tym twardym ludziom tutaj, że chociaż jest kobietą, to przede wszystkim jest szeryfem i nikt jej nie podskoczy. Sprawa Guinnessa chyba była przełomowa. Miasteczko zobaczyło jakie pani szeryf ma priorytety i jak daleko potrafi się posunąć. Guinness stracił nogę, ale zyskał drugą szansę i zdołał ją wykorzystać.

A potem zdarzył się Cas. Spadł jak z nieba i chociaż on sam miał bolesne lądowanie i po drodze się nieźle poobijał (Dean!, ty wiesz najlepiej...), to okazał się punktem zwrotnym dla niej. Dla wszystkich.

\- Ach, ten wujek Cas - powiedziała miękko do córeczki, podsumowując własne wspomnienia.

\- Wujek? Kocham wujka! - Krissy obejrzała się na drzwi, spodziewając się go w drzwiach.

\- Wujek nas odwiedzi może jutro. Chodź, sprawdzimy zapiekankę. Nie chcemy jej przypalić, prawda? To by było bardzo pechowe!

 

* * *

 

Jo poderwała się na dźwięk dzwonka. Odebrała zanim wybrzmiał pierwszy sygnał. 

\- Gdzie jesteś? - Musiała powtórzyć, żeby Gabe usłyszał. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- W Reno. 

Przełknęła ślinę. Reno. Daleko. Więc to prawda. Uciekł. Co teraz? Prosić, żeby wrócił? Zapytać, co tak robi i kiedy zamierza wrócić? Czy w ogóle zamierza? Co teraz? Prosić o rozmowę? O zmianę decyzji? Czy już zapadła decyzja? Po to dzwoni!

Żeby oznajmić, co postanowił.

Jo usiadła na najbliższym krześle, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać własnego ciężaru. Oczywiście, że po to dzwoni. Zatem, nie wraca. Powie jej przez telefon, bo tak jest łatwiej. To musi być to, inaczej by przyjechał. Rozmawialiby twarzą w twarz.

Jo słyszała, że Gabe coś mówi, ale nie rozróżniała słów, tętno huczało jej w uszach, zagłuszając otaczające dźwięki. Szum narastał, jakby stała obok startującego jumbo jeta. Dłonie opadły jej na uda, w jednej wciąż ściskała telefon. Spojrzała na niego, na wyświetlacz i palec bez udziału świadomości najechał na czerwony znaczek. Rozłączyła się. Cokolwiek Gabe miał do powiedzenia, to już nieważne. To tylko słowa. Mógłby zaoferować przyjaźń, albo wytoczyć więcej pretensji, niż już wylał na nią przed wyjazdem, zależy w jakim był humorze. Może nawet wziąłby winę na siebie, może powiedziałby coś w rodzaju  _zasługujesz na kogoś mniej pokręconego ode mnie._

A może całkiem odwrotnie? _Zasługuję na kogoś mniej pokręconego od ciebie_.

Wystarczy. Dość. Trzeba wstać, umyć twarz z łez, zimną wodą, żeby zeszło zaczerwienie i opuchlizna. Potem poprawić ubranie, może zmienić bluzkę na świeżą, może się wyperfumować. Pociągnąć usta szminką, żeby odwracały uwagę od zmęczonego spojrzenia. Iść do ludzi, nie siedzieć w pokoju, czekając, bo Gabe już się nie zjawi. Nie zjawi. I tak jest nawet lepiej. Jo otarła policzki. Pogłos w głowie cichł. To najwyraźniej chwilowy szok, uderzenie adrenaliny, jak w chwili skoku do wody z wysokości, ale to trwało tylko moment i nie umarła. Nie rozbiła się w drobny mak, nie pękło jej serce, nie upadła na dywan sparaliżowana. Świat się nie rozpadł na kawałki jak kryształowy wazon. 

Nie była taka krucha, jak się obawiała. Żyje. Przetrwa. Jak w tych wszystkich [piosenkach ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYkACVDFmeg)o rozstaniach. Trzeba tylko robić to, co do tej pory. Chodzić, jeść, spać, sprzątać, pracować, wprawiać się w ruch jak toczący się z pochyłości kamyk, siłą rozpędu, siłą grawitacji. Nie zatrzymywać się, nie kłaść ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianę, z butelką w ręku i garścią proszków. To by było żałosne i dziecinne. 

Jo podeszła do lustra, starannie wybrała szminkę, intensywny odcień o egzaltowanej nazwie: nieugaszony ogień. Kto je wymyśla, te nazwy?, zastanowiła się przelotnie. Wiśniowy pocałunek. Różane marzenie. Lawendowy poranek... Zawsze ją śmieszyły te nadęte, sztucznie upoetyzowane frazy, stworzone w pocie czoła przez dział marketingu, ale dziś, teraz tak chciała się tak czuć. Czerpać siłę z tej czerwieni, ubrać się w nią jak w zbroję. Trzymać ją jak tarczę, która ma osłonić przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami, pytającymi niemo: gdzie jest twój narzeczony? Gdzie twój przyszły mąż?

Nie była gotowa - jeszcze nie - odpowiadać im: postanowiliśmy z Gabrielem rozstać się ( _i dodając spokojnie, z uprzejmym uśmiechem_ ), w zgodzie. Nie żywimy do siebie żalu. ( _Nie, bez szczegółów i komentarzy, nie są Brangeliną, nie muszą wygłaszać uspokajających oświadczeń dla fanów_ ).  ~~Nie żywimy do siebie żalu~~. Trzeba znaleźć kupca na dom. Jest prawie wykończony, wiosną można urządzić ogródek na tyłach, jest sporo miejsca. Wprowadzać się można od razu. 

Kalifornia. A może Paryż? Europa jest odpowiednio daleko. Trzeba poprosić Deana o czek. Nie powinien skąpić, w końcu to jego wina. Nie powinna go słuchać. Ani Bobby`ego. Jak mogli ją o to poprosić? Żeby trzymała język za zębami wobec Gabe`a?

Oczywiście, Dean myśli tylko o Casie, tylko on się dla niego liczy. Od początku ją wykorzystywał, nie zwracając uwagi na jej uczucia, na to co Jo myśli. Tamtej nocy, gdy wcisnął jej w dłoń koniec smyczy i kazał go pilnować. Tego ślepca, cuchnącego krwią i uryną, szlochającego z bólu i strachu. _Trzymaj go krótko i nie pozwól za bardzo zostać w tyle_ , przykazał. Była niewiele starsza od tego ślepca i po uszy zakochana w Deanie, zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko, nawet jeśli matka krzywo patrzyła na całą sytuację i po cichu kłóciła się z Bobbym.

A potem Dean przyszedł z dokumentami i poprosił ją o podpisanie, tłumacząc że nie ma innego wyjścia, że to dla rodziny, dla watahy, że trzeba zrobić to, co najlepsze dla szczeniaczka. Podpisała, bo nie potrafiła odmówić, bo może jeszcze tliła się w niej nadzieja, że Cas przeminie, a ona zostanie, zastąpi szczeniaczkowi matkę a Deanowi żonę. Odkąd pamiętała, robiła wszystko o co ją prosił, nie potrafiła mu odmówić a on nie zastanawiał się, jaką cenę płaciła za tę lojalność. 

Na Pierwszego Wilka, miała szansę zbudować coś własnego, mieć coś własnego i dobrego, była już tak blisko, mieli już dom, mieli się przeprowadzić, starali się o własne szczeniaczki, nie takie na papierze, jak w tych oszukanych aktach urodzenia. Wreszcie miała zostać prawdziwą mamą.

Tak się wściekali na Deana, kiedy wrócił, że praktycznie nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby wrócił na starą pozycję. Dobrze, że w ogóle pozwolili mu zostać w mieście, widywać dzieci. Nie wnikała w szczegóły, miała inne rzeczy na głowie, własne zmartwienia. Dean od dawna był już tylko szczenięcą miłostką, wstydliwym wspomnieniem, do którego się niechętnie wraca.

A jednak chłopaki szybko mu zapomnieli coś, czego inne watahy nie wybaczają. Czemu? Jak to się stało? Kiedy? Nawet Bobby dał się przekabacić, stary wyga. Jakim cudem? Może by coś zauważyli, z Gabem, gdyby się tak nie skupiali na sobie, praktycznie oślepli i ogłuchli na otoczenie. 

\- Cas nie może się dowiedzieć. Nie teraz. Spanikuje a awantury nie są teraz nikomu potrzebne - tłumaczył Dean, z milczącym wsparciem Bobby`ego - ani jemu, ani dzieciom. Nie mów Gabe`owi. Od razu mu powtórzy. Za kilka tygodni, gdy się trochę uspokoi i dojdzie do siebie, gdy minie ten cholerny październik i o ile Cas będzie w dobrej formie, wystarczającej żeby to jakoś znieść, powiem mu. Kilka tygodni tobie nie zrobi różnicy, a Cas... Potrzebuje tego. 

Cas. Tylko on, zawsze najważniejszy, zawsze w centrum. Dean wywracał dom do góry nogami dla niego. Bobby traktował go jak przybranego syna. Nawet mama skakała wokół niego i szczeniaczków, jakby to były jej rodzone wnuki. 

Jo przełknęła ślinę z goryczą. 

Dla Gabe`a też był ważniejszy od niej. Nienawiść do Deana okazała się silniejsza niż ich plany i wspólne życie. 

Nagłym ruchem starła szminkę, zostawiając krwistą smugę na policzku, jak świeża rana. Telefon buczał i wibrował, ale nie chciała odbierać. Rozmawiać. Słuchać argumentów, wyrzutów, może usprawiedliwień, czemu Gabe nie może inaczej postąpić, czemu już jej nie ufa i czemu nie chce z nią być.

Wpełzła na łóżko, nakryła się kołdrą i nacisnęła poduszkę na ucho. 

 

* * *

 

West i Marty stali obaj przy niskim stoliku, z cienko rozwałkowanym ciastem i wycinali foremkami herbatniki. Marty był w tym całkiem dobry i starał się pomagać Westowi, który nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił i miał minę, jakby zgłębiał tajniki fizyki kwantowej. Nadrabiał entuzjazmem. Cas zerkał na nich dwóch z rozczuleniem, obmyślając, jak pomóc maluchowi w dłuższym okresie. Chłopczyk zasługiwał na lepsze życie, na prawdziwą rodzinę, a nie na schronisko. Omegi były miłe i kochane, ale same borykały się z mnóstwem problemów. Jane ledwie funkcjonowała i Adam poważnie się obawiał, czy nie podzieli losu Flory. Za dużo spadło na jej barki, nie umiała żyć ze swoim brutalnym alfą, ale bez niego nie radziła sobie z _nadmiarem_ wolności. 

Cas wiedział, czego pragnie dla siebie i synka. Dobrego alfy. Domu. Rodziny, na którą teraz nie miała szans. Wiedział, że w ich naturze, omeg, leży pragnienie przynależności. Omega instynktownie szuka silnego przewodnika, na którym może polegać i któremu może ufać, dać się poprowadzić. Nie ma w tym nic złego, skoro taki jest świat, że alfy, bety i omegi są, kim są. Bonnie rozkwitła, kiedy związała się z Ashem. Ash zresztą też bardzo zyskał. Nagle okazał się całkiem przystojnym facetem, kiedy wreszcie poszedł do fryzjera i porządnie się ostrzygł, zaczął używać modnej wody kolońskiej, a przede wszystkim kiedy zaczął opiekować się Bonnie i jej szczeniaczkiem. Wcześniej był mrukliwym abnegatem, zajętym tylko komputerami, a stał się... Cóż, nie przesadzajmy (Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem), nadal był mrukliwy i nadal spędzał mnóstwo czasu z komputerami, ale jego mina mówiła więcej niż najdłuższe elaboraty, gdy niósł Larry`ego na rękach, gdy uczył go chodzić i jeździć na trójkołowym rowerku. Gdy szedł z Bonnie za rękę i Cas zastanawiał się, czy oni w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiają, w domu, ale nawet jeśli nie - to widocznie nie przeszkadzało im to być ze sobą szczęśliwymi. Bonnie nie była już spłoszonym zwierzątkiem, które nie chciało żyć. Teraz niejeden obcy się za nią oglądał, gdy robiła zakupy w sklepie Meg. Apetyczna, promienna i pełna uroku z tym swoim nieśmiałym spojrzeniem, kiedyś pełnym bólu a dziś pogodnym i ciepłym.

Larry nie był chcianym dzieckiem, ale Bonnie nauczyła się go kochać a Ash oszalał na jego punkcie i traktował jak rodzonego synka. W domu pełnym miłości i bezpieczeństwa szczeniaczek rósł jak na drożdżach, wesoły i pełen energii. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Westa. 

Biedny maluszek, powinien częściej widywać bety i alfy w zwykłych, domowych sytuacjach. Początkowo przerażony nowym otoczeniem i obcymi woniami, szybko przylgnął do Marty`ego, instynktownie znajdując w nim bratnią duszę. Chodził za nim krok w krok i naśladował we wszystkim, pilnie sprawdzając jego reakcje. W ten sposób poradził sobie z pierwszą paniczną reakcją na Deana i dość szybko oswoił na tyle, by nie przerywać zabawy, gdy alfa był w tym samym pomieszczeniu. 

Cas przełożył wycięte zwierzątka, gwiazdki i serduszka na blachę, wsunął ją do piekarnika, a maluchom rozłożył kolejny placek, żeby kontynuowali zabawę. 

\- ...pomocy i rozmawiałem już z Adamem. Zrobimy nabór. - Głos alfy przebił się przez jego rozmyślania. Może to dźwięk imienia nieformalnego kierownika schroniska przyciągnął jego uwagę. Podniósł wzrok na Deana.

\- Co?

\- Nie słuchałeś! - Dean udał, że się trochę obraził i zaczął zajadać wciąż ciepłe herbatniki, popijając kawą. 

\- Nie. - Cas przyznał z uśmiechem. - Zamyśliłem się, przepraszam. 

\- Jeśli zagapiłeś się na mój tyłek, to ci wybaczam. - Zażartował Dean, a Cas fuknął.

\- Nie przy dzieciach!

\- Walor edukacyjny. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Niech się uczą, co jest w życiu ważne.

\- Twój tyłek? - Parsknął rozbawiony, wymawiając _tyłek_ bezgłośnie, samymi wargami. Grejp, uwolniony od towarzystwa dwuletniego braciszka, korzystał i bawił się z Joy w salonie. Nawet w innym pokoju, nadal im dopisywał perfekcyjny słuch i Cas wolał nie ściągać ich uwagi zbyt frywolnymi komentarzami Deana.

\- Twoje gapienie się na niego. - Dean mrugnął, dzieląc z nim tajemnicę ich kilku, jak dotąd, pospiesznych zbliżeń. Cas oblał się rumieńcem i natychmiast zajrzał do piekarnika, udając, że ustawia temperaturę. 

Nie dało się ukryć, pewne rzeczy się zdarzyły, chociaż ich wcale nie planował, a nawet nie myślał, że mogłyby się zdarzyć, póki się nie zdarzyły i teraz nie to, że żałował, ale czuł się raczej niezręcznie, zwłaszcza że Dean jarzył się jak lampki choinkowe i szczerzył jak idiota i Cas nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować i o czym rozmawiać i czy właściwie to oznacza, że wrócili do siebie, czy jednak udawać, ze to się nie stało i zachowywać się jak przedtem?

\- Tata! Siku! - Marty wybawił go chwilowo z kłopotu, podbiegając i domagając się asysty, na którą Dean się chętnie zgodził i pomaszerowali prędko do łazienki. 

\- A ty chcesz siusiu? - Cas kucnął przy Weście. - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię na nocniczek. 

Maluch był bardzo posłuszny i wszystkie polecenia wykonywał bez szemrania. Cas domyślał się, co stało za tą karnością i serce mu się kroiło. Szczeniaczek wzbudzał w nim tkliwość i głębokie współczucie. 

Martuś siedział już na nocniku, ale w łazience stał jeszcze jeden, z którego jeszcze w wakacje korzystał Grejpfrut. Od kilku tygodni jednak wspinał się na podnóżek i siadał na sedes, załatwiając się jak dorosły. Tylko raz przy tym wpadł pupką do środka i trzeba go było wyciągać, co zniósł bardzo dzielnie, mimo docinków i śmiechów rodzeństwa. Cas posadził Westa obok i upewnił go, że sobie tu postoi i popilnuje, więc niech się West nie boi, tylko spokojnie robi, co potrzebuje. 

Dean stał w korytarzu, oparty o balustradę schodów i gdy tylko Cas się wycofał na próg łazienki, złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. 

\- Zobaczą nas... - syknął omega, ale się nie wyślizgiwał z objęć. 

\- Tęsknię - wyszeptał alfa prosto w jego usta, między pocałunkami. - Nie mogę spać. 

\- Nie zabraniałem ci przyjeżdżać. - Wytknął trochę oschle ostatnie kilka dni, kiedy Dean się nie zjawiał. 

\- Mogę dziś zostać? - Dean kuł żelazo póki gorące. 

\- Na noc?

\- Z tobą. - Odsunął się na tyle, żeby mu spojrzeć w oczy. Znacząco.

\- Możesz spać na kanapie. - Cas nie mrugał, tonąc w w tej znajomej zieleni. Źrenice Dean rozszerzyły się gwałtownie i odbijały teraz jego własną twarz.

\- A zejdziesz powiedzieć mi dobranoc? - Jedna, szeroka dłoń alfy podtrzymywała mu plecy, a druga zjechała na pośladek i sugestywnie ścisnęła. 

\- Przestań. Dzieci. - Cas obejrzał się na uchylone drzwi łazienki. 

\- Połóż mnie, gdzie chcesz. Może być na werandzie, w psiej budzie, w szopie... - Dean wymruczał prosto do ucha i niżej, na szyję, a jego oddech wprawił Casa w drżenie. - Tylko przyjdź przed snem. 

Cas zamknął powieki, poddając się niecierpliwym pocałunkom i pieszczotom, nieskończone wspomnienia, dotąd uśpione, poruszały w nim jakieś struny, jak promienie słońca padając na krzewy po zimie, pobudzają pąki do wzrostu. 

\- Już! - Oznajmił z dumą Marty.

\- Tata! Wejdziesz na górę? Chcę ci coś pokazać! - krzyknął Misiek z głębi korytarza na piętrze. Cas odskoczył od alfy, jakby zostali przyłapani na czymś bardzo nielegalnym i zdrożnym. 

\- Zajmę się nimi! A ty idź. - Obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w łazience. 

Dean westchnął, opuszczając ramiona, które na chwilę zawisły w powietrzu, puste. 

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno, idź.

\- TATA! - wrzasnął Misiek, niecierpliwiąc się. - MOŻESZ! PRZYJŚĆ?!

\- Nie drzyj się. Idę! - Wskoczył na schody, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Cas nie powiedział _nie_. 

Nie powiedział _nie_. 

Cas oporządził malców, odesłał ich do kuchni, zajął się nocnikami, umył dokładnie ręce i jeszcze z mokrymi pobiegł po telefon, rozdzwoniony znajomym sygnałem. Zdyszany odebrał po szóstym dzwonku. Zerknął na schody, czy Dean na pewno już zniknął. Pewnie siedział w pokoju Miśka i oglądali razem jakieś filmiki o samochodach, silnikach, albo coś równie _ekscytującego,_ przewrócił oczami z pobłażaniem i z ulgą. W sumie dobrze się złożyło, że Misiek go zawołał. Wolał, żeby Dean nie był obecny przy tej rozmowie. 

\- Możemy się zobaczyć? Pogadać? 

\- Gdzie się podziewałeś? - spytał, nie kryjąc wyrzutu. - Nie odbierałeś. Nie odpisałeś na moje maile. Przestałeś się odzywać. Jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Nie. Nie jestem, Cas, musiałem parę rzeczy przemyśleć. Zastanowić się, poukładać sobie... 

\- I poukładałeś?

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak. Możemy się zobaczyć? Nie na ranczu? W jakimś neutralnym miejscu? Możesz się wyrwać?

\- Czemu nie na ranczu?

\- Może być na ranczu, po prostu wolałbym żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał... Proszę. Cas. Możesz?

\- A teraz? Nie chcesz teraz pogadać? 

\- Nie przez telefon. To nie jest rozmowa na telefon... Cas, proszę. 

\- Dobrze. Może... - Zerknął na dzieci. - Pojutrze? Muszę znaleźć opiekę dla dzieci i w ogóle jakoś to zorganizować.

\- Pojutrze będzie świetnie. Dzięki. W Pinewood? U tego Benny`ego?

\- W Crabtown. W tej knajpce koło kina...

\- Pamiętam. Jasne. Spotkajmy się tam. 

\- O jedenastej. Pojutrze o jedenastej.

\- Dziękuję, Cas. A jak się miewasz? Ty i dzieci?

\- Dziękuję. Dobrze. 

\- W porządku?

\- Wiesz jak to jest. Wiejskie życie. - Cas nie był pewny, czy chce mu opowiadać o ostatnich wypadkach. O Długiej Stopie i lawinie... Czy Peter to zrozumie. - Same nudy. Muszę kończyć. Dzieci... - dodał przepraszająco i się rozłączył. 

Może Peter sobie wszystko przemyślał, ale Cas miał mętlik w głowie. 

I, co ważniejsze, w sercu.

 

 


	241. Chapter 241

Uzupełniłam poprzedni rozdział o drugą połówkę :)

Przepraszam za opóźnienie, ale wiecie jak to jest z rodzinnymi uroczystościami... przeciągają się...

Kolejny rozdział za kilka dni :)


	242. NEED4SPEED

Grejp, Marty i West stali w rządku przy krawędzi wanny i szorowali zęby kolorowymi szczoteczkami, na wyścigi plując przed siebie pianą i gulgocząc ze śmiechu. West się oswoił z małymi wilczkami, naśladując Marty'ego we wszystkim i czerpiąc garściami dobrodziejstwa przebywania w tym niesamowitym domu, pełnym smakołyków, zabawek i miłości, unoszącej się w powietrzu słodkim zapachem. Miłości, której tak potrzebował, tak mało zaznał i którą chłonął jak gąbka.

Nawet te wielkie wilki, te naprawdę _przerażające_ , tupiące ciężkimi buciorami i pachnące lasem lub miastem, całą kakofonią obcych zapachów, wnoszących zamieszanie i niepokój, nawet one zachowywały się miło i spokojnie. Mimo to maluch na wszelki wypadek trzymał się bliziutko wujka Casa, który co i rusz podtykał mu a to ciasteczko, a to cząstkę owocu, a to łyczek pysznego soku i ciągle się uśmiechał, zagadywał i głaskał, więc West zakochał się w nim bez pamięci.

\- Dobra, wypłuczcie teraz, nie połykajcie. - Wujek dał im z kubeczka czystej wody. - Nie za dużo, tylko troszkę, Westie. A teraz fuu! Wypluj! - Pokazywał i przypominał, jak to zrobić. Grejp oparł się obiema łapkami o wannę i z impetem pozbył się wody, aż mu poszło nosem, na co wujek troszkę nafukał, żeby Grejp przestał się wygłupiać i nie pochylał się tak bardzo, bo wpadnie, nabije sobie guza na czole i dopiero będzie wrzask a wujka już od ich wygłupów boli głowa i czy Grejp mógłby dać maluchom dobry przykład, czy woli zachowywać się jak nieznośna koza?

Grejp na to śmiał się i prychał i wołał, że jest koza i zaczął beczeć, zupełnie jak Genio, którego West pamiętał ze schroniska. Grejp był zabawny i Marty też zaczął chichotać, ale West się zastanowił w swoim malutkim rozumku, czemu ten wilczek jest taki niegrzeczny a jego tatuś wcale go nie zleje?

Pamiętał dobrze swojego tatę i lanie, jakie dostawał, kiedy był niegrzeczny. Mama go nie biła. Może dlatego, że tata dawał lanie także jej. Czasem West nie rozumiał, czemu było bicie, skoro tak bardzo starał się być cicho i nie przeszkadzać. Czasem bicie było nawet jeśli się było grzecznym...

West nie lubił słowa _tata_. Brzmiało wrogo i groźnie i najchętniej chował się przed tatą pod stół albo w kącik łóżka, chociaż tata potrafił go wszędzie znaleźć i wywlec. 

Ale tata to nie to samo co  _tatuś_ i _wujek_. Te słówka były zdecydowanie lepsze!

 _Tatuś_ , Grejp i reszta dzieciaków tak zwracała się do wujka Casa a on był taki miły! Ślicznie pachniał, aż West nie nadążał wdychać, na zapas, jakby chciał zabrać ten zapach ze sobą wszędzie, do mamy i do drugiego domu, gdzie ostatnio mieszkali z mamą. Chciałby, żeby tu z nim była, z tym _tatusiem-wujkiem_ , żeby też wycinała ciasteczka z ciasta i piekła i malowała je lukrem i zjadała z nimi! Bo ciasteczek było w bród, pełno, mnóstwo! Nie trzeba się było martwić, że zabraknie, wujek wciąż wyjmował nowe z piekarnika i wsypywał do wielkiej miski, skąd można było brać do woli, nawet bez pytania!

A resztę wkładał do puszek, które ustawiał na parapecie, tłumacząc, że pojadą do schroniska i do cioci _Amy_ w mieście (Grejp i Marty najwyraźniej wiedzieli, co to za ciocia, ale West jej nie znał) i do Jody i do dziadziusia Franka (kolejne osoby, których West nie znał). Mnóstwo obcych wilków miało dostać te pyszności, więc czemu nie mama?

Tak, wujek był wspaniały i Marty był wspaniały i nawet Grejp był wspaniały, chociaż trochę mniej niż wujek i Marty. 

Jedyny wilk, którego West nie polubił, to ten tutejszy _tata_. Wiadomo. Jak to tata. Wielki, tupał, hałasował, pachniał tak, że od razu bolał brzuszek i West dziwił się, jak ten mały szczeniaczek, Martuś, może chcieć włazić mu na ręce i ciągle z nim przebywać? Tata to przecież ktoś, od kogo najlepiej trzymać się z daleka! Chyba wszyscy to wiedzą!

Czy nie?

Chciał to Martusiowi wytłumaczyć, nawet raz chwycił go za łapkę i zaczął odciągać od tego _TATY_ , żeby za blisko nie podchodził i nie dostał lania. Byłoby szkoda, gdyby tata go zlał, Marty by płakał i wzywał pomocy i już by się nie mogli bawić i wszyscy by płakali. West chciał tego uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Ale Marty się wyrwał i wdrapał _temu tacie_ na kolana, a on coś do niego gadał i zaczął go podrzucać i wszyscy się śmiali i krzyczeli: _samolot!_

Potem ten tata chciał robić samolot Westowi, ale chłopczyk zdążył czmychnąć do wujka i schować się za jego nogami i wujek powiedział, że może innym razem się pobawią, bo teraz West pomoże mu sprawdzić, czy się już skończyło pranie i zabrał go do pralni. Uff! Co za ulga, że udało się im uciec temu tacie.

W pralni West kichnął parę razy, bo pachniało tak że swędział czuły, wilczy nosek (cytryną i mydlinami). Wujek dał mu ważne zadanie: pilnowanie kosza i trzymanie pudełka pełnego kolorowych kosteczek, które nie były do jedzenia, ani do zabawy tylko do prania.

West pilnie i z zaciekawieniem obserwował wujka podczas opróżniania wielkiej pralki z fury prześcieradeł i poszewek. Potem wujek wrzucił do niej ogromną ilość zwiniętych tkanin, a West mu podał pudełko z kosteczkami, które trzeba wrzucić do pralki, zanim się naciśnie _start._ Wujek wyjaśnił, że te kosteczki się będą pienić i zjedzą wszystkie plamy i brud! West był jeszcze zbyt mały, żeby rozumieć to, co wujek tłumaczył, ale słuchał go z nabożnym skupieniem. Wujek dał mu buziaka i powiedział, że szczeniaczek jest pracowity, kochany i mądry i West poczuł się najszczęśliwszy na świecie.

To był chyba najlepszy dzień w całym jego króciutkim życiu, ale też bardzo wyczerpujący i czuł się już troszkę zmęczony i senny. Chętnie by się już położył, ubrany w jedną ze swoich nowych piżamek, które dostał wśród wielu innych rzeczy po przyjeździe do schroniska. To była bardzo ładna piżamka i zobaczył, że Martuś ma taką samą: szarą w kolorowe samochodziki. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło mu to przyjemność, że są tacy _podobni_. Nawet pokazał palcem czerwony samochodzik na nogawce Marty'ego i taki sam na swoim brzuszku. 

Wujek uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, że owszem, są takie same i pochwalił, jaki West jest spostrzegawczy. 

\- Samochód! - wykrzyknął Marty, który znał już dużo słów i potrafił nawet układać zdania z trzech lub czterech wyrazów. West wsadził palec do buzi, spoglądając zazdrośnie, bo tego akurat nie umiał. Mówić, znaczy się. Przez większą część życia mama kazała mu siedzieć cicho, poza tym wstydził się i bał, że dostanie lanie. Jeszcze bardziej pozazdrościł Marty'emu, że dostał buzi od wujka i że wujek go przytulił. West też chciał, ale nie umiał poprosić. 

Wujek jednak się jakoś domyślił i przygarnął Westa i też mu dał buzi w czoło i powiedział, że skoro są już czyści, to teraz ostatni nocnik przed spaniem! Grejp popatrzył na nich z wyższością, bo on już nie siada na nocnik, tylko na sedes, jak dorośli. Grejp nie jest taki fajny jak Marty. Trochę się rządzi, hałasuje i nie chciał wycinać ciastek, tylko pobiegł gdzieś z tymi starszymi dzieciakami. 

Marty już spał bez pieluchy, ale Westowi wujek założył, żeby się nie zmoczył we śnie i zabrał ich obu do sypialni. Grejp poszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju, pobawić się jeszcze pół godziny, bo jest kilka lat starszy i może dłużej siedzieć. West nie wiedział, że Cas specjalnie odesłał Grejpa, żeby móc ich szybciej uspać, opowiadając im króciutkie bajeczki i wierszyki. Marty przez chwilę roił się na posłaniu, szukając najwygodniejszej pozycji, ale dość szybko zapadł w sen. West wiercił się dłużej, mimo już zamkniętych oczu i wyraźnego wyczerpania. Cas pochylił się nad nim i głaskał go po pleckach, mrucząc cichutko i łagodnie, żeby ukoić wyostrzone zmysły i umysł rozdrażniony nadmiarem wrażeń, pozytywnych i dobrych, które jednak nieco przytłoczyły malucha.

Zza ściany dobiegały stłumione piski i śmiechy starszych dzieciaków, grających w proste gry i opowiadających sobie straszne historie. Cas westchnął ze zmęczeniem. Tyle razy zabraniał im straszyć siebie nawzajem, ale to jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę. Zresztą musiał im przyznać, że małe wilczki były wyjątkowo odważne. Grejp raczej nie miewał koszmarów i nie budził się w nocy, mimo intensywnych wysiłków Joy i Jima, żeby go nastraszyć. Jimmy od kilku miesięcy też doskonale sobie radził, był już dużo spokojniejszy, bardziej skupiony na rzeczywistości, na bieżących sprawach, szkole, robieniu zdjęć i nawet trudne relacje z Deanem nie zaszkodziły tak bardzo jego chwiejnej równowadze, jak się Cas początkowo obawiał.

Wyszedł z sypialni i przymknął drzwi za sobą. Zajrzał do pokoju Joy, gdzie poza Miśkiem i Claire dzieciaki rozłożyły się z grami i cała podłoga zawalona była zabawkami, żetonami i kartami z kolorowymi rysunkami do gry w skojarzenia.

\- Grejp, jeszcze dziesięć minut. - Przypomniał, na co chłopiec od razu zaczął jęczeć, że jeszcze nie jest śpiący i może siedzieć znacznie dłużej, nawet do północy.

\- Dziesięć. - Uciął stanowczo. Musiał się przez te lata wychowywania dzieci uodpornić na ich błagania i manipulacje, którymi chciały nagiąć zasady na swoją korzyść. Bez tego nie udałoby się utrzymać ich w ryzach i cały dom by stanął na głowie. Wymagało to olbrzymiego wysiłku z jego strony, bo jak tu nie ulec tym słodkim oczom, wpatrzonym w niego przymilnie i prosząco? Bardzo trudne.

Póki Dean z nimi mieszkał, Cas niecnie wykorzystywał jego autorytet i wyręczał się nim, jako ostateczną instancją:  _jeśli tata pozwoli_. Z Deanem nie było już tak łatwo negocjować i dzieciaki zwykle odpuszczały na tym etapie. Chociaż Dean czasem sam namawiał je do łamania zakazów, zwłaszcza dotyczących słodyczy, coli i ryzykownych zabaw, co nieraz było przyczyną ich sprzeczek.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś? - Wychylił się z pokoju Miśka, roześmiany od ucha do ucha. Z odgłosów można było się domyśleć, że grają w jedną z tych gier na konsoli: Need4Speed, albo Grand Theft Auto. Podłączali kierownice, każdy swoją, i udawali wyścigi samochodowe na wielkiej plazmie, zawieszonej na ścianie. Misiek uwielbiał się ścigać, przynajmniej na symulatorach, ale Cas odkrył, że coraz częściej dobierał się do kluczyków jednego z dżipów i szalał na leśnych drogach. Cas odbył z nim kilka rozmów na ten temat, ale młody alfa walczył o samodzielność i zbywał go zapewnieniami, że _uważa_ i że _jest ostrożny_ i w ogóle _tatuś, nie martw się!_

Może Dean trochę go weźmie w karby?

Albo i nie. Dean oczywiście pęka z dumy i sam stwarza mu okazje, żeby Misiek oswajał się z niebezpieczeństwami. Ta cała wyprawa w góry na przykład! Lawina! Mogli zginąć, obaj! Co to za niemądre zachowanie!

Ale Cas nie umiał się na nich złościć, nie tak naprawdę. Ani na alfę, ani na... cóż, drugiego alfę, młodszego. Miał świadomość, że Misiek teraz o wiele bardziej potrzebuje ojca, który go nauczy, jak sobie radzić z trudnymi sytuacjami i własną naturą, jak ją okiełznać i jak jej używać. Cas zawsze był z Miśkiem blisko i przeżyli razem niejedno, ale teraz chłopiec dorastał i coraz bardziej potrzebował męskiego wzorca. 

Cas nie miał pretensji. Dawał dzieciakom to, co mógł, co potrafił, ale przecież nie umiał nauczyć Miśka jak być alfą. Co o tym wiedział? Nic. Przecież był omegą i w dodatku takim nie do końca chłopakiem, _amfibią_. Takim trochę wybrykiem natury, mówiąc całkiem szczerze.

Całe szczęście Dean wrócił.

Misiek za nim tęsknił.

Cas wiedział.

\- No? Chcesz zobaczyć, jak mnie ogrywa? - Dean uśmiechał się szeroko i zachęcająco i Cas nie po raz pierwszy zagapił się na niego z mimowolnym zachwytem. Rany, ależ on był przystojny! Otaczała go aura siły i pewności siebie i luzu, wrzawy, dobrej zabawy, żartów... Odkąd wrócił, dom wydawał się jakby pełniejszy, ciaśniejszy, jakby podwoił swoich mieszkańców. Początkowo wzbudzał irytację, męczył, Cas przypominał sobie te trzy lata spędzone osobno, zatrute żałobą i tęsknotą, rozczarowaniem i niezrozumieniem, czemu Dean ich porzucił, czemu ich zostawił w najtrudniejszym momencie życia, w obliczu miażdżącej tragedii.

Ale dni mijały i Cas coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że uśmiecha się pod nosem na odgłos jego butów na werandzie. Na warkot silnika, anonsujący, że przyjechał. Na te wrzaski dzieciaków, gdy wariowali na podwórku lub w domu, bo przecież Dean nie potrafił bawić się z nimi _cicho_.

\- Na chwilkę. Mam jeszcze mnóstwo roboty... - mruknął, podchodząc a Dean zrobił mu miejsce na podłodze, gdzie obaj z Miśkiem rozłożyli się wśród poduszek, misek z orzechami, popcornem i butelką coli, którą Dean najwyraźniej przemycił nielegalnie, wiedząc że w domu panuje na ten przysmak prohibicja. Cas udał, że nie widzi, jak Misiek zarzuca na nią koc.

\- Chcesz spróbować? - Dean podał mu kierownicę i odpalił zastopowaną grę. - W lewo! W lewo, skręcaj! Dobra, cofaj! Nie bój się, jedziesz! - Rzucał krótkie komendy, ale Cas od razu skosił dwie latarnie, przebił się przez ogrodzenie, rozjechał dwa kosze na śmieci i uderzył z rozpędu w mur. 

\- Jejku, przepraszam! Rozbiłem twój samochód! - Czym prędzej oddał mu kierownicę, nie chcąc im psuć zabawy, ale obaj gromko zarechotali. 

\- To nic, jedziesz! Dawaj, nie bój się! - Dean jakoś tak go chwycił i przerzucił sobie ponad udem, że Cas nagle siedział między jego nogami, czując wielkie, ciepłe dłonie alfy na swoich dłoniach. - Patrz, skręcasz, uważaj, gazu! Nie bój się! - Emocjonował się alfa, kręcąc kółkiem jak szalony. Misiek też się włączył i ich samochody jechały teraz obok siebie z ogromną prędkością i realistycznym piskiem opon na wirażach. 

\- POŚCIG! - wrzasnęli obaj jednocześnie, gdy Misiek staranował policyjny radiowóz. Cas z wrażenia zacisnął powieki, ale najwyraźniej to była część zabawy. Teraz już wcale nie miał wpływu na kierownicę, Dean zacisnął palce i całkiem przejął kontrolę, zbyt zaaferowany, żeby zauważyć. Pochylił się nieco, dla lepszego balansu i skupienia. Cas czuł jego policzek dotykający własnej skroni. Ocierał się skórą szorstką od całodniowego zarostu i pachniał wodą kolońską ze sklepu Meg. 

Połowa facetów w Pinewood pachniała tą wodą. Kosztowała osiem dolarów. Pojemna butelka z zielonym korkiem i rysunkiem drzewa. Cierpki, syntetyczny aromat sosnowych igieł, ziemistego mchu i sztucznego piżma; równie brzydki co trwały, nie do sprania z flanelowych koszul, co użytkownicy poczytywali za ogromną zaletę. Cas postanowił przy najbliższej wyprawie do Crabtown odwiedzić porządną perfumerię i zakupić coś subtelniejszego i milszego dla nosa.

\- Skoczę po drożdżówki. Chcesz drożdżówki? - Zagadnął nagle Misiek i nie czekając na odpowiedź ojca wymknął się z pokoju. Dean zapauzował grę i spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi a potem na omegę. 

Nie tracąc czasu nachylił się nad nim, zetknął ich wargi i przez chwilę badał ostrożnie, czy może posunąć się dalej, czy Cas go nie odepchnie, nie odrzuci. Ale omega rozchylił usta wyczekująco, ulegle, nadstawił się chętnie, obserwując spod opuszczonych rzęs poczynania alfy. Dean sięgnął więc głębiej, śmielej, ze swadą i z pasją, spijając smak omegi, wdychając jego oddech, zanurzając się w nim, jak w gęstej trawie, na ukwieconej łące, rozgrzanej słońcem i rozkołysanej ciepłym, łagodnym powiewem znad jeziora. 

Usta to było dość, by rozpalić jego pragnienie, ale za mało, żeby na nich poprzestać, sięgnął dłonią między uda Casa, nie bawiąc się w podchody. Prosto do celu, bez chwili zwłoki, od razu przynieść mu przyjemność, nie rozdrabniać się, nie teraz. Cas jęknął i z trudem się oderwał, spojrzał nieprzytomnie i wydyszał: Misiek, zaraz wróci...

\- Przyjdź w nocy... - szepnął Dean z napięciem, błagalnie. - Przyjdź, królewno, ja...

\- Ej, nie mam rąk! - Usłyszeli zza drzwi i obaj spojrzeli na poruszającą się klamkę. Misiek najwyraźniej urządził całe przedstawienie z wchodzeniem do pokoju, dając im wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby ich nie przyłapać.

Jakby doskonale wiedział, co robili pod jego nieobecność.

Jakby właśnie na to liczył, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Muszę położyć Grejpa. - Cas zerknął na zegarek i poderwał się z werwą. - Upiekło mu się, powinien od kwadransa leżeć w łóżku! Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, tatuś. - Chłopak klapnął na podłogę z naręczem jedzenia, drożdżówek nadziewanych ostrym, mięsnym farszem i miską domowych czipsów z suszonych jabłek i buraków. ;

Tata wcale nie tak dyskretnie mrugnął do tatusia a tatuś obrócił się w progu i powiedział tylko jedno słowo: może.

_Może tak._

Misiek przez cały wieczór wygrywał z tatą, który zdawał się dryfować myślami gdzieś daleko, uśmiechając się do siebie nieprzytomnie.

Misiek też się uśmiechał.

Czuł, że sprawy zmierzają w dobrym kierunku.

Wreszcie.

 

 


	243. Z KANAPY

Dean wyciągnął się na kanapie, wygodnej i wystarczająco obszernej, aby pomieścić wszystkie dzieciaki, kiedy chciały oglądać bajki, ale zbyt krótkiej dla wysokiego wilka, który chciał rozprostować kości. Niechcący trącił stopą lampę i na pół sekundy zamarł, czekając na huk ceramicznej podstawy roztrzaskującej się o posadzkę. Ale pękaty brzuch pod szerokim jak sombrero kloszem tylko zakołysał się na stoliku z gracją zawodnika sumo. Dean wstrzymał oddech na głuchy dźwięk wypalanej gliny stukoczącej o wypolerowany blat. Meble na szczęście były solidne i stabilne, wykonane przez rzemieślnika z Beacon Hill. Mniejsza o koszty, Dean by odkupił głupią lampę, nawet jeśli by była odlana ze złota, ale hałas obudziłby dzieciaki i trzeba by się było tłumaczyć przed omegą i mowy by nie było o nastroju odpowiednim do mówienia sobie dobranoc, na co Dean wciąż liczył, chociaż minęła już godzina jak dom pogrążył się w ciszy i jeśli _ktoś_ miałby zejść po _cokolwiek_ , to pewnie by już zszedł, a jeśli nie schodził, to pewnie już nie zejdzie.

Tak Dean pomyślał z ukłuciem rozczarowania w piersi. Odetchnął i umościł się wygodniej na grubych poduchach. Wyjął spod pleców kanciastego, plastikowego robota i wrzucił do kosza. Kredki, klocki, lalki, samochodziki, pistolety i świetlne miecze walały się wszędzie, mimo ciągłego napominania, że na koniec dnia należy pozbierać zabawki i pochować do pojemników, które stały praktycznie w każdym pomieszczeniu.

Zapomniał już jak to jest mieć dom pełen szczeniaczków... Te trzy lata spędzone w drodze to był zupełnie inny świat. Motele z linoleum na podłodze i ceratowymi pokryciami krzeseł, stoliki z laminatu i zasłony pamiętające prezydenturę Nixona. Stęchłe powietrze poruszane zgrzytającymi łopatkami podsufitowych wiatraków i kurz na tanim pudle telewizora. Dobiegające zza ściany odgłosy seksu, nieudolnie zagłuszane przez jakieś przypadkowe audycje i hałaśliwe reklamy. Zdarzało się, że lądował z kimś w jednym z tych łóżek, wśród szorstkiej od wielu prań pościeli, zszarzałej i dziwnie łatwo chłonącej wilgoć. Nad ranem budziła go woń cudzego potu i własnego nasienia - kombinacja, której nie mógł znieść, chociaż nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego.

Czasem w półśnie przekręcał się na bok, sięgał dłonią, by wymacać leżące obok ciało, mamrocząc niewyraźnie: Cas?

Tylko po to, żeby się przekonać, że to nie Cas, a całkiem ktoś inny, ktoś obcy i przypadkowy, bez imienia, a nawet bez twarzy, jakaś kolejna kelnerka, jakiś barman, albo jeden z tych chłopców o ciemnych włosach, którzy przegrywali z nim w bilard, stawiali mu piwo i z przesadnym entuzjazmem śmiali się z jego kiepskich dowcipów. Rankiem, gdy trzeźwiał, okazywało się, że wcale nie mieli niebieskich oczu. Zawsze wybierał ten sam typ i za każdym, cholernym razem przeżywał rozczarowanie, gdy światło dnia bezlitośnie odzierało go ze złudzeń.

Tanie podróbki. 

Oto, czym oni wszyscy byli, wówczas. 

Przekręcił się na bok, nasuwając koc na ramiona. Marty nie zabrał na górę swojego obrazka, pomazanego w esy-floresy. Miewał ten sam wyraz skupienia, z języczkiem wysuniętym na wargę, jak Cas kilkanaście lat temu, gdy siedział z Miśkiem w brzuchu i ćwiczył pisanie. Misiek urodził się w starym domu, a Marty w nowym...

Dean przełknął ślinę na wspomnienie _tamtej_ sypialni. Ileż widziały jej nieme ściany! Ileż się nasłuchały! Lubieżnych jęków, wykrzyczanych w ekstazie imion, bezwstydnych wyznań, sprośnych przekleństw, niemowlęcego kwilenia, małżeńskich sprzeczek, pełnych skruchy przeprosin, śmiechu, przyciszonych rozmów w najgłębszych ciemnościach, wstydliwych sekretów, płaczu i pocieszenia, zwykłej porannej krzątaniny, pośpiechu, nuconych fałszywie przebojów...

Tęsknił za tym.

Za Casem, który leży obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki, zwinięty jak kot i jak kot miękki, rozgrzany... Złakniony pieszczot i czułych słówek, które przychodziły alfie z takim trudem. Jakoś prościej mu było wygadywać te gburowate głupstwa, opisujące wulgarnie to, co z nim zrobi, niż jakoś nazwać to, co naprawdę czuł w głębi serca. Nawet teraz prawie niemożliwe było to wyrazić na głos. 

To śmieszne, zdawał sobie sprawę. Zasłonić tego idiotę własną piersią przed smoczym ogniem? Proszę bardzo. Przyjąć na siebie srebrną kulę? Cały magazynek! Kiedy? W każdej chwili. Oddać mu nerkę, płuca, wyrwać sobie serce dla niego? Bez zastanowienia. Gdyby tylko zechciał wyznaczyć mu jakiś cel, zadanie, żeby Dean mógł się wykazać! Gdyby tak jak w bajkach: zabiwszy smoka zdobył rękę królewny... Gdyby Cas zatrzepotał rzęsami, domagając się drogich prezentów... Dean by zarzucił go biżuterią, futrami i ekstrawaganckimi oznakami luksusu, ale - niech to szlag jasny trafi - cholerny omega był odporny na tego typu przekupstwa i przynęty, smoczego złota nie chciał tykać, sam zarabiał na utrzymanie siebie i dzieci i nie potrzebował od Deana nawet centa.

Co doprowadzało alfę do białej gorączki.

Do furii.

Cas go nie potrzebował i to było jak dźganie rozpalonym żelazem prosto w serce, raz po raz. 

Z drugiej strony, Dean wspominał te kilka ich zbliżeń, niespodziewanych, szalonych, krótkich lecz intensywnych jak burze w środku lata. I jak burza przynoszących chwilową ulgę, pozwalających przetrwać, z nadzieją, że wreszcie nadejdą lepsze dni. 

Ach, chciałby się już przestać ukrywać, zadowalać ochłapami, kraść te momenty bliskości, kilkuminutowe, niewystarczające, tylko drażniące apetyt na więcej. Chciałby go wreszcie ugryźć, pokazać wszystkim, że go ma, że Cas jest znów jego. Nie, nie: _znów_. Zawsze był i zawsze będzie. Nigdy w życiu nie pragnął niczego, _nikogo_ tak bardzo, jak tego wilczka o niebieskich oczach. Tego omegę, naj... _najcokolwiek_ ze wszystkich, do jasnej cholery! Jakkolwiek to nazwać.

Musiał zagryźć róg poduszki, żeby dać ujście nagłej agresji. Warknął z frustracją graniczącą z gniewem, że nie może tak po prostu pognać na górę, wyważyć drzwi i wejść mu do łóżka, wejść w niego, trzymając mocno za kark, rozepchnąć uda i wsadzić mu chuja jednym, płynnym ruchem, aż po jaja, spuścić się w niego, opróżnić z całego zalegającego nasienia i zrobić kolejnego szczeniaczka, bo dlaczego nie?!

Chciał go zobaczyć z brzuchem! Z malcem w ramionach. Jego malcem. Żeby Cas sobie przypomniał, kto tu rządzi, kto jest osią i centrum ich świata, kto jest alfą i że omega ma swoje miejsce. Że nikt się już nie odważy po niego sięgnąć, ukraść go, jak Dean go ukradł, kiedyś... Chciał mu znów założyć smycz i posadzić przy nodze, chciał go znów mieć, całego na wyłączność. Chciał go posiadać, używać, być jego alfą, być jego wszystkim! Co w tym złego? Głupi omega, głupi i ślepy, że tego nie widzi, że nie wie, co traci przez tę swoją niezależność. Co mu po niej?

Leży tam, na górze, sam w tym wielkim, pustym łóżku, a mógłby w tym czasie wić się z rozkoszy, oddając alfie i... 

\- Nie śpisz? - Ledwie słyszalny szept przerwał te dzikie myśli. Dean poderwał się, patrząc w mrok, rozproszony nikłą poświatą zza okien.

\- Nie! - Chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął do siebie, robiąc mu miejsce. - Zmarzniesz!

\- Mamy ogrzewanie podłogowe... - Cas roześmiał się niewinnie, nie rozumiejąc, że to tylko pretekst, by wciągnąć go pod koc. - Poza tym mam kapcie i...

Dean już zdążył wymacać flanelową piżamę i narzucony na nią obszerny kardigan. Nie w głowie mu była jednak garderoba omegi, o ile nie mógł się jej pozbyć. 

\- Co robisz? - westchnął Cas, lądując na plecach i czując na szyi gorące, nieustępliwe wargi. - Chciałem... tylko... powiedzieć... dobranoc... - Wydyszał, ślizgając się pod ciężarem Deana, chociaż nie było mu niemiło. W sumie, było mu bardzo miło. Gorąco i miło. I jakoś tak, zupełnie przypadkiem i dla wygody rozsunął kolana na boki, bo inaczej przecież Dean by go całkiem przygniótł. Cas starał się po prostu być praktyczny.

I rozsądny.

W tej sytuacji.

Bo Dean był trochę ciężki.

\- Dobranoc... Dobranoc... - Powtórzył alfa kilka razy, nie przerywając pocałunków i pieszczot, pchając niecierpliwe palce we wszystkie cieplutkie miejsca, ukryte pod flanelą, aż omega zaczął się wiercić i chichotać i łapać krótkie, płytkie oddechy, jakby się gdzieś spieszył. Kanapa stęknęła z wysiłku pod dwoma ruchliwymi wilkami.

\- A jak ktoś wejdzie? - szepnął Cas, przytomniejąc.

\- Kto? - wychrypiał z wysiłkiem, ledwo już powstrzymując podniecenie, pchające go na krawędź szaleństwa.

\- Któreś z dzieci? Mogą zejść po wodę... Albo...

\- Nie wymyślaj! - Dean podciągnął mu koszulkę pod brodę, obnażając tors i brzuch, leciutko wysklepiony pod pępkiem. Doskonałe miejsce do noszenia szczeniaczków. Dean był gotów wsadzić tam jednego. A zanim wsadzi tam szczeniaczka, jeszcze chętniej wsadzi tam coś innego...

\- Chyba nie powinniśmy tego robić... - Cas nagle zaczął zgłaszać wątpliwości, chociaż jednocześnie podniósł biodra i pozwolił ściągnąć spodnie aż do połowy ud. - Znowu...

Dean nie zamierzał pozwolić mu na dalsze protesty. Dyskusja była całkowicie niewskazana, bo wszelkie logiczne argumenty świadczyły przeciw niemu. Niech diabli porwą logikę! Zamknął mu usta kolejnym głębokim, zachłannym pocałunkiem, który miał całkiem zbić omegę z tropu, całkiem go oszołomić i pozostawić bezwolnym w rękach alfy. Dean chciał go takim, nie żeby go wykorzystać, wręcz przeciwnie, chciał mu sprawić przyjemność, _wreszcie_ , nadarzała się okazja, żeby Cas przypomniał sobie, jak Dean potrafił go wystrzelić w niebo, aż omega zapominał jak się nazywa.

\- Cholera! - Tylko nadzwyczajny refleks alfy uratował lampę przed roztrzaskaniem na kawałki. Dean odstawił ją ostrożnie na podłogę i spojrzał na Casa z drapieżnym, chełpliwym uśmieszkiem. Cas wsadził palec między zęby, chłonąc i podziwiając potężną sylwetkę, jednak nie przesadnie umięśnioną, nie jak u napompowanego sterydami kulturysty, nie... Dean był zwinny, sprężysty, jego muskulatura wyrabiała się przez codzienny wysiłek, bieganie po lesie, chodzenie po górach...

Walkę...

...ze smokiem.

\- Pokaż. - Poprosił, siadając. Dean klęczał nadal między jego udami, wyprostowany, z rękami wspartymi na biodrach, patrząc trochę z góry, wyraźnie chwaląc się sobą, prezentując przed nim. _Uwodząc_. - Pokaż...

Sięgnął do rąbka jego koszulki.

\- Nie. - Dean złapał go za nadgarstek, za mocno, prawdopodobnie zostanie siniak. - Później... - Załagodził, chcąc odwlec ten trudny moment w nieokreśloną przyszłość. Pchnął omegę na poduszki, żeby znów go zobaczyć w pełnej krasie: nagi brzuch, kępkę ciemnych, jedwabistych włosów nad krótkim, różowym członkiem a pod nim wśród pulchnych fałdek ukryta ta cudna szparka, którą Dean chciał koniecznie wypełnić, gdzie po prostu musiał coś wsadzić, natychmiast, może język, może palec, albo dwa, a najlepiej kutasa, który nabrzmiał już krwią, pulsował i drżał z przejęcia, czekając, aż otoczą go gładkie ścianki mokrej cipki, bo - kurwa mać - alfa prędzej by odgryzł sobie język, niż nazwał ją _pochwą_.

Uwielbiał wwiercać się w tyłek Casa, gorący i tak ciasny, że omega kwilił z bólu podczas pierwszych kilku pchnięć, nim mięśnie nie uległy natarciu i parciu i nie zwiotczały na tyle, aby nie stawiać oporu przed tym _taranem_ (Dean myślał o nim z dumą). Ale dziś miał chęć wejść w tę chętną dziurkę, przygotowaną tylko w tym jednym celu. Żeby się rżnąć. Żeby się pieprzyć, żeby zassać chuja i przyjąć tyle nasienia, ile tylko alfa zechce w niego wpompować.

Dean opadł na niego, nie będąc już w stanie myśleć więcej. Zarzucił sobie łydki Casa na ramiona i zawisł nad nim, dopychając jego kolana do piersi, aż Cas stęknął, bo nagły ucisk na żebra wydusił z niego całą zawartość płuc. Dean wsparł się na rękach i nieco ustabilizował, zapierając stopami o podłokietnik kanapy. Biedny mebel trzeszczał, próbując nie rozpaść się od tych naprężeń.

Cas sięgnął do niego i przygarnął jego twarz do siebie, szukając ust, pragnąc pocałunku, więc Dean jednocześnie wsunął w niego język i członek, a intensywność tej chwili rezonowała w nim jak bitewne werble. Jak łoskot grzmotu w parną noc, zapowiadając zbliżający się deszcz, który zrosi jałową ziemię. Instynktownie pchnął biodrami do przodu, wchodząc głębiej i głębiej, pomimo chwilowego protestu, nie mogąc, nie chcąc okazać litości. Cas musiał się poddać tak bardzo, jak Dean chciał go zdobyć.

Bolało, cóż, tylko przez moment, zaraz przejdzie. Dean uszczypnął go zębami w dolną wargę, drażniąc się, żeby odciągnąć uwagę od nieprzyjemnego doznania tam w dole. Cas syknął, wykrzywił się, spojrzał szeroko otwartymi, zdumionymi oczami. _Szz... To nic. Nic. Już dobrze..._ Chciał mu powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydobyć głosu, zacisnął szczęki, żeby nie krzyknąć: CAS!

_kurwa_

_jak dobrze_

_doskonale_

Nie, nie na głos! Pobudzą dzieci i pół watahy się zaraz zleci, a teraz nie trzeba im świadków. Teraz chcą być tylko oni, sami. Trzeba być cicho. Cas też zacisnął wargi, odwrócił twarz na bok, zapadając się policzkiem w poduszkę, ale on też już nie był dziewicą, nie był tym głupim, niedoświadczonym nastolatkiem jak na początku i wiedział, że zaraz rozpali się w nim ogień i pragnienie, że zaraz sam będzie tańczył pod alfą, wychodząc mu naprzeciw, przyjmując każde dźgnięcie członka z jękiem rozkoszy, że zaraz zacznie sam prosić o więcej, mocniej, że podciągnie nogi wyżej, otwierając się szerzej, otwierając na Deana, dając mu siebie w całości i nakłaniając, żeby go sobie brał, żeby brał, żeby nie przestawał...

 

* * *

 

\- Uważałem! Przestań panikować. - Dean przytrzymał go nieco mocniej niż wypadało, ale za dobrze go znał, żeby teraz puścić. Zaraz się zerwie, pobiegnie do sypialni i tam, w samotności zacznie snuć dramatyczne scenariusze (które wcale nie były takie dramatyczne - z punktu widzenia Deana oczywiście) i do rana poweźmie jakieś bezsensowne postanowienia, na przykład że Dean już się ma do niego nie zbliżać i że od teraz będą tylko _przyjaciółmi_. Akurat.

\- To nie ty w razie czego... - Cas zadrżał z trwogi, myśląc, jak ewentualna ciąża wpłynęłaby na poukładane życie całej rodziny.

\- Uważałem. Nic nie będzie! - Dokładnie się wytarł własną koszulką, z braku chusteczek czy papierowych ręczników pod ręką. Cas był tak zdenerwowany, że nawet nie zauważył. Gdyby zauważył, to by dopiero był wrzask!

\- Po co ja w ogóle zszedłem! - Utyskiwał płaczliwie, jakby się właśnie wydarzyła jakaś tragedia, co Dean przyjmował z lekką urazą, bo Cas zaliczył koncertowy orgazm i leżał całe pięć minut kompletnie osłabły, wtulony i prawie zasnął w ramionach  alfy, gdy nagle się poderwał i zaczął te swoje histerie.

I o co? O co? O głupoty! Bo Dean z tego wszystkiego zapomniał gumki... Też mi wielki powód do ryku!

\- Zszedłeś, bo chciałeś! - Odrzekł szorstko, bo przecież do niczego go nie zmuszał. - Cas. Królewno? Hm? - Zmienił ton, starając się załagodzić. - Królewno, przecież mówię. Uważałem. Przysięgam. Królewno... No... Nie becz, królewno... - Zwinął go w koc i przycisnął do siebie.

\- A tobie to można wierzyć! - Cas sapnął, przewracając oczami. - Specjalnie to zrobiłeś? Przyznaj się!

\- Co ty pleciesz?

\- Specjalnie! - Odsunął się, zmrożony nagłym podejrzeniem. - Uknułeś to! SPECJALNIE chciałeś, żebym zszedł _na dobranoc_!

\- Masz paranoję. - Dean próbował to zbagatelizować. - Przytul się...

\- Jesteś podły! - Cas go odepchnął, wstał, potknął się o róg koca, nogi mu się poplątały, mało nie wyrżnął o stolik kawowy, ale w ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę i zadarł nos, jak prawdziwa królewna.

\- A ty nie wiesz, czego chcesz! - Dean też wstał, drżącymi z nerwów rękami wciągając ubranie. - Sam mi włazisz do wyrka a potem...

\- Co?! - Cas żachnął się i wytrzeszczył oczy, wyrywając alfie swoje spodnie od piżamy, które Dean koniecznie usiłował na siebie wcisnąć, nie zauważywszy różnicy rozmiarów. - A kto mnie napadł w łazience?! W restauracji?

\- Tak jak ty mnie napadłeś w pralni! Nawet nie zapytałeś! - Dean przestał się z nim szarpać o spodnie, znalazł swoje na podłodze i sapnął ze złością. - Sam mi się pchasz w łapy! I nie mów, że nie było ci dobrze! - warknął, złością pokrywając rozżalenie. - Jesteś jak suka w rui, ale to ja jestem ten zły, tak? Wypinasz tyłek, ale to ja jestem ten zły! - Głos mu się załamał i wydał z siebie zdławiony dźwięk, coś jak chlipnięcie. Nienawidził się za to.

Nie chciał pokazać, że to go boli. Wolałby już wsadzić rękę w żelazne sidła. Albo w ogień. Do diabła! Co ten omega z nim wyprawia?!, zaklął w duchu, zgrzytając zębami. Najchętniej by wstał i poszedł wokół jeziora do chaty, pieszo, żeby ochłonąć na mroźnym powietrzu. Rozejrzał się za skarpetkami i butami, nie widząc wyraźnie, bo mgła zasnuła mu oczy.

Wcale nie płakał!

Wcale nie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj kręcili się wokół siebie, doprowadzając siebie i kanapę do porządku. Cas pękł pierwszy. Może przez to, że naprawdę sam tu przylazł, przyznał w duchu z rezygnacją. I Dean miał racje... Dawno nie zaznał... _Tego_. Orgazmu.

or-gaz-mu

powtórzył sobie w myślach, bo wciąż się czerwienił i peszył, nie umiejąc się przyznać, że naprawdę to lubi. Seks. Z Deanem. Że tęsknił za nim. Tęskni każdego dnia.

Każdej nocy.

Za bliskością.

Dotykiem.

Zapachem.

Ciężarem, który zagina materac.

\- Nie chcę niczego komplikować. - Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zerkając na Deana, stawiającego lampę na szafeczce obok kanapy. - Tyle się ostatnio dzieje...

Dean spojrzał jakoś tak wrogo, zimno, z wyraźną złością, ale kiedy Cas się odwrócił, żeby odejść, poczuł że alfa go łapie wpół i przyciąga do siebie.

\- Doprowadzisz mnie do zawału! Serio. Królewno! - mruknął mu prosto w ucho, aż dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa omegi. - Oszaleję przez ciebie! Przecież obiecałem, że cię nie ugryzę. Obiecałem?

\- No...

\- Obiecałem, czy nie?

\- No. Tak... Ale...

\- I ugryzłem?

\- No, nie...

\- Nie?

\- Nie.

\- Dotrzymuję słowa?

\- Uhm... - Cas się zastanowił na spokojnie i przyznał, że tak, Dean _naprawdę_ dotrzymuje słowa.

\- Właśnie. Sam widzisz. Nie będzie szczeniaczka. Uważałem. Nie będzie, dopóki nie pozwolisz. Przyrzekam. Dopóki nie pozwolisz, nie będzie. Chociaż jakbyś _mnie_ pytał, to...

\- Wiem. - Cas odchylił głowę do tyłu, cały przylgnął do niego, ręce Deana oplotły go mocno, jak więzy, ale... co za paradoks... Cas dawno nie czuł się taki swobodny i beztroski.

\- Oczywiście nie mam nic do powiedzenia. - Dean szepnął kwaśno, z wpół udawaną urazą. - Kto by w tym domu słuchał alfy? Tu trzeba być omegą, żeby ktokolwiek się z tobą liczył...

Cas prychnął z rozbawieniem, tonąc w bezpiecznych objęciach. Ziewnął, zastanawiając się, która to może być godzina. Awantura go wyczerpała, niepotrzebne były te nerwy. Teraz się nawet trochę zawstydził swojego wybuchu. Dean miał rację, te histerie tylko psują humor, męczą. Nie rozwiązują niczego, tylko dodają zmartwień.

\- Przepraszam. Dean, przepraszam. - Pogłaskał go po ręku. - Przepraszam.

Dean bez głębszego namysłu i bez pytania, ryzykując kolejne wymówki i zarzuty, poderwał go, nadal owiniętego kocem i pomaszerował na schody.

\- Do łóżka? - spytał Cas z wahaniem, bo co innego obściskiwać się pokątnie, na wpół legalnie i jakby co, móc uciec, udając że to całkiem przypadkowy przypadek, bez znaczenia, a co innego zgodzić się na wizytę w sypialni. Nie do końca był na to przygotowany...

\- Nikomu nie powiem. - Obiecał Dean, a oczy mu lśniły w ciemności jak dwie zielone latarenki.

\- Cicho! Bo ktoś usłyszy! - Nakrył mu wargi palcem, a Dean skradał się jak kot, niosący w pysku złapaną na łące mysz.

Dumny i szczęśliwy.

Mało nie pękł.

Kolejny przyczółek zdobyty. A do rana jeszcze było daleko...

 

 


	244. NA ŁÓŻKO

\- Pokażę ci, ale nie teraz. Kiedyś. Zresztą, wcale nie ma tu nic do oglądania... - Dean machnął lekceważąco, myśląc jednocześnie: _zwymiotujesz na mój widok i już nigdy nie będziesz chciał mnie dotknąć_.

\- Myślisz, że się wystraszę? - Cas oczywiście przejrzał go na wylot. - Że mnie obrzydzi jakaś mała blizna?

 _Nie taka mała_ , pomyślał Dean z westchnieniem.

\- Skąd! Wcale tak nie uważam. - Zaprzeczył z werwą. - To serio nic takiego. Znasz mnie. - Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Jestem hipochondryk, jak każdy facet! Noszę bandaż, żebyś się nade mną litował i mnie rozpieszczał, królewno... - Każde kolejno słowo brzmiało coraz bardziej sugestywnie i uwodzicielsko i cała przemowa zakończyła się zetknięciem ich warg w początkowo czułym, ale szybko przybierającym na gwałtowności pocałunku.

Cas oderwał się, by złapać tchu i wrócił do niewygodnego tematu, nie dając się zbić z pantałyku.

\- Rudy też miał ranę! Pamiętasz? - Obejmował alfę wpół i patrzył tymi swoimi wielkimi, szczerymi ślepiami wiernego psiaka, co zawsze poruszało w Deanie struny niedostępne nikomu innemu, ukryte głęboko. - Cała była zainfekowana! Ropa ciekła, pamiętasz jak cuchnęło przy zmianie opatrunków?

To była prawda, ciało zaczęło gnić, Rudy osłabł i Pierwszy Wilk wie, co by się z nim stało, gdyby nie dowlókł się jakimś cudem do Pinewood. A jeszcze Dean chciał go wygonić, żeby nie ściągnął im na głowy mafiosów z Chicago!

Dean przechylił głowę, przypominając sobie tamte dni. Cas nosił Joy i alfa martwił się o niego, że za mocno się przejmuje sprawami schroniska, że to źle wpływa na dziecko. Złościł się, czemu akurat Cas musi zbawiać świat i ratować życiowych rozbitków, przecież są inne organizacje, fundacje, pomagające bezdomnym! Niech sobie te wszystkie zwichrowane wilki idą tam, czemu zjeżdżają do nich? Jak się w ogóle dowiadują o tym malutkim miasteczku na uboczu, wśród gór i lasów? Dean miał nadzieję, że idea schroniska zdechnie z braku rezydentów, bo nikt tu nie przyjedzie (nie zamierzali przecież się reklamować), a poza tym Cas obarczony małym Misiem i maleńką Mary powinien zrezygnować z tej dodatkowej działalności. Z braku czasu i ze zmęczenia...

Na to Dean liczył, wtedy. Teraz śmiał się z tamtego siebie, ze swojej niepojętej naiwności, jeśli chodzi o Casa.

\- Nie doceniałem cię - powiedział na głos refleksyjnie, z nutą zadumy.

Cas uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, stanął na palcach i dotknął go czubkiem nosa.

\- Nie przestaniesz mi się podobać, bo masz głupią bliznę. - Oświadczył.

\- Podobam ci się? - Dean podniósł brwi, domagając się potwierdzenia.

\- Mhm... no... - Cas zaczął robić miny i czerwienić się i rzucać spojrzenia spod rzęs. - Chyba wiesz?

\- Nie wiem. - Chwycił go mocno za pośladki. - Odkąd wróciłem to raczej ledwo mnie tolerowałeś w pobliżu...

\- Wcale nie! - Jęknął, zarzucając mu ramiona wokół karku.

Już się mieli pocałować, gdy Cas odwrócił głowę, nasłuchując czujnie.

\- Czekaj, to chyba West... - Nasrożył się i odsunął. - Muszę do nich zajrzeć.

\- Wrrrr...

\- Przestań. - Cas zerknął przez ramię. - Zaraz wrócę.

I wrócił. Z chłopczykiem na ręku. I żeby to jeszcze był ich chłopczyk! Martuś, albo Grejp! Dean wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk zawodu.

\- Ty! Matka Teresa!... - burknął, zastanawiając się, czy wymknąć się na dół, z powrotem na kanapę. Maluch wczepił się w Casa jak małpka, wiercąc się i pochlipując. - To idę, nie?

\- Zostań. - Cas zamknął drzwi i wsunął się pod kołdrę, układając chłopca u swojego boku, tak jak przećwiczył to już setki razy ze swoimi dziećmi. - Chyba, że wolisz...?

Dean ułożył się z drugiej strony, zachowując grzeczny dystans, nie chcąc straszyć obcego bądź co bądź szczeniaczka.

\- Uśnie, to go odniosę. - Poinformował omega, samą swoją obecnością kojąc strachy małego wilczka. - Śpij, West. Mamusia jest w schronisku, pojutrze ją zobaczysz, a teraz śpij. - Przemówił, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopczyk może nie do końca rozumie znaczenie "pojutrze", ale reaguje na ton głosu i dotyk i zapach. Malec wyczuł alfę i przeraził się bardzo, schował pod kołdrę razem z główką i przycupnął, obawiając zdradzić ze swoją obecnością. Cas dał mu dłuższą chwilę na oswojenie się z sytuacją, rozmawiając spokojnie z Deanem. Przyciszone głosy dorosłych, bez śladu stresu i strachu w końcu wywabiły brzdąca, który nieufnie węszył dookoła.

\- A kto tu wyszedł? - Cas uśmiechnął się do niego, kładąc głowę w zgięciu łokcia. - Kto tu? West? Westie. - Powtarzał jego imię jak komplement, jak pochwałę. Szczeniaczek wsłuchiwał się z uwagą, niepewny i jednocześnie spragniony wszelkich cieplejszych gestów. - Biip! Biip! Zrobimy biip! - Cas dotknął czubkiem palca wskazującego mały, perkaty nosek. - Biip!

Szczeniaczek zrobił zeza, żeby zobaczyć, co to znaczy. Czy to zaboli? 

Ale nic nie bolało, wujek się uśmiechał i szczeniaczek też się uśmiechnął i z ociąganiem, nieśmiało wyciągnął małą łapkę, najpierw badając siebie, a potem sięgając do twarzy wujka. 

\- Biip! - Zachęcił go wujek. - A teraz zrobimy biip wujkowi Deanowi. Patrz!

Szczeniaczek z wrażenia wsadził kciuk do buzi, przyglądając się trwożnie jak wujek Cas ściska nos tego dużego _taty_. A duży tata śmieje się i całuje go w policzek i mówi: zjem cię, królewno!

I obaj dają sobie buzi, pachnąc bardzo miło, tak miło, że West oddycha z ulgą i kładzie się na wujku, przytula się do niego i zasypia, słuchając spokojnego bicia serca i równego oddechu. 

\- No i co teraz?

\- Jeszcze chwilka. Niech się weśpi... - Cas nakrył ich kołdrą, szczeniaczka po uszy, grzejąc go własnym ciałem i gładząc po pleckach. - Bieduś.

\- Tak, bieduś. - Dean powtórzył z przekąsem. - Nade mną się tak nie litujesz. 

\- Taki wielki alfa nie potrzebuje litości takiego małego omegi... - Cas prychnął śmiechem a szczeniaczek poruszył się niespokojnie i pisnął przez sen. - Ciii... już już... Cichutko... Patrz, jak się boi... Czasem jestem zły, że tym wszystkim wilkom uchodzi to na sucho... - powiedział ponuro. - Takim, co to krzywdzą słabszych od siebie. Jego ojciec bił ich oboje, Jane i Westa, ale do ciebie pewnie by nie wyskoczył z pięściami. 

Dean nie zaprzeczył. Zbliżył się, zarzucił na nich obu ramię i pocałował Casa w skroń.

\- Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Martym. - Zmienił temat na lżejszy. - Marty wydaje się przy nim taki dorosły... - Zauważył z dumą. - Wszystko mu pokazuje i jest taki odważny!

\- A właśnie, Martuś. - Przypomniał sobie Cas. - Mógłbyś przestać go uczyć łobuzować?

\- Co? Ja? - Dean aż się zakrztusił własną śliną. - Łobuzować?

\- Przedwczoraj nawrzucał rolki papieru do sedesu na dole i zapchał. Musiałem prosić Walta o pomoc. A kiedy chciałem mu wytłumaczyć, że tak nie można robić, to uciekał po całym domu, wołając: tata, tata! - Cas zmarszczył brwi, ale kącik warg drgał mu od wstrzymywanego uśmiechu.

\- Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Na pewno bym go skarcił za... psucie kibla... - Dean zaczął z powagą, ale ostatnie słowa ledwie z siebie wygulgotał ze śmiechem, po czym wytknął. - Sam go rozpieszczasz! Z początku dotknąć się do niego nie mogłem bez litanii zakazów i nakazów. 

\- Bo jest malutki! 

\- Ma dwa i pół roku, nie jest taki malutki... 

\- To nie znaczy, że ma łobuzować jak starsze! Pasiesz je wszystkie słodyczami. Kupujesz im colę! - Oskarżył o najcięższe przestępstwo. - Ostatnio dałeś Joy dwieście dolarów! Dean, ona ma sześć lat, nie potrzebuje takich pieniędzy.

\- Kobieta zawsze potrzebuje pieniędzy. - Dean wygładził fałdy na kołdrze.

\- Zniszczyła kurtkę, a ty ją nagradzasz! To bardzo niewychowawcze. 

\- Nie nagradzam, tylko... - Poszukał usprawiedliwienia, po czym dokończył z trumfem. - Dałem jej na kurtkę właśnie. Wiem, że ci ciężko... 

\- Wcale nie jest mi ciężko. Mam pieniądze i nie musisz im niczego kupować. - Cas się trochę obraził. - I nie zgadzam się na quada dla Miśka!

\- Musimy teraz o tym? - Dean przewrócił oczami i opadł ciężko na poduszkę, wzdychając w ciemnościach. Się omedze zebrało na nocne ojców rozmowy! 

\- Bo wiem, że cię namawia! Na motocykl się tym bardziej nie zgadzam!

\- Na motocykl _ja też_ się nie zgadzam. - Dean podkreślił bardzo stanowczo. Rozmawiali z Miśkiem o _motorynce_ , a to zupełnie co innego. Chłopak musi się uczyć jeździć pojazdami, przecież nie będzie łamagą, co to czeka ze wszystkim do osiemnastki!

\- Na skuter też się nie zgadzam! - Cas nie był w ciemię bity. 

\- Skutery są dla bab... - mruknął Dean, dotknięty podejrzeniem, że miałby Miśkowi kupować skuter! Może Joy, ewentualnie, jak podrośnie ze dwa, trzy lata...

\- Pozwalasz mu brać dżipa i szaleć w lesie! Nawet Bobby uważa, że jest na to jeszcze za mały!

\- Bobby zapomniał, jak to jest być młodym. Za dużo z tobą przebywa i zmiękł... - Dean wydął wargę. - Chłopcy potrzebują się wyszaleć. Misiek jest bardzo rozsądny i odpowiedzialny, można mu zaufać. 

\- Wjechał w sosnę i rozbił reflektor, wgniótł prawy błotnik i urwał lusterko! - Cas się wkurzył na samo wspomnienie. - Mógł sobie coś zrobić!

Dean milczał, bo Cas miał odrobinkę racji. Misiek mógł coś sobie zrobić. Z drugiej strony nie chciał go chować pod kloszem. Parę zadrapań, jakieś złamanie... Wyliże się. Jest wilkiem. Alfą. Dean nie takie rzeczy wyprawiał w jego wieku! Poza tym był tak cholernie dumny z Miśka, że Cas nie miał pojęcia. Misiek był takim synem, o jakim Dean marzył. Nawet wtedy kiedy się buntował. Szczególnie wtedy. Dean chciał, żeby miał własny rozum, żeby potrafił mu powiedzieć, co myśli, żeby umiał być krytyczny, niezależny i przede wszystkim, żeby nie bał się ryzykować. 

\- Nie jest pizdą. - Wymknęło mu się na głos, zanim zdążył się ocenzurować. - Przepraszam! Przepraszam, królewno... Przepraszam! - Zasypał go całusami, bo Cas już zdążył się zagotować. - Wcale nie to miałem na myśli, skarbie. 

\- Czyli ja jestem? Omega to pi... khm, khm... - Odkaszlnął, nie chcąc być wulgarny. Szczeniaczek poruszył się w jego objęciach i tylko to uchroniło Deana od awantury. 

\- Ty jesteś królewną i kocham cię. - Wyznał z głębi serca. - Nie złość się. Hm? 

\- Nie złoszczę, tylko mi przykro. 

\- Niepotrzebnie, Cas, głupio powiedziałem, bo wiesz, że jestem głupi i plotę czasem trzy po trzy!

\- Żeńskie organy płciowe nie są słabe i nie świadczą o tym, że ktoś jest gorszy! I nie służą do poniżania!

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Osobiście bardzo lubię żeńskie organy... - Ugryzł go delikatnie w płatek ucha. - I męskie też. Każde. A już twoje najbardziej. A najbardziej moje w twoich.

\- Cicho! Szczeniaczek! - Skarcił alfę.

\- Przecież śpi.

\- Ale słyszy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. A nawet jeśli, to nie rozumie... Może już go odnieś do łóżeczka?

Cas wsłuchał się w oddech Westa, czy śpi już wystarczająco głęboko, żeby się nie obudzić podczas przenoszenia i zdecydował, że owszem. Gdyby to był któryś z ich szczeniaczków, to Dean by go zaniósł, ale do tego obcego wolał się nie dotykać. Wiedział, że dla małych omeg jest strasznym wilkiem, przed którym ostrzega je instynkt. Marty też się go bał na początku i zajęło mu kilka tygodni, nim się oswoił i zaczął sam przychodzić na kolana czy na ręce. Cas miał rację, Martusia rozpieszczał nieprzytomnie, z wielu powodów. Ale jak mu czegokolwiek odmówić, jak on taki mały i taki kruchutki i tak cholernie podobny do Casa, z tymi prześlicznymi oczami, które roztopiłyby lodowiec?

Myśl o tym, że nabroił z tym papierem a potem szukał go, żeby się schronić przed Casem (PRZED CASEM) grzała mu serce. Marty uciekał do niego po osłonę, w poszukiwaniu bezpieczeństwa, bo wiedział że tata go przed wszystkim obroni!

 _Tata cię obroni_ , obiecał mu w myślach. 

\- Marty się nie obudził?

\- Śpi jak zabity. - Cas potuptał na palcach do łóżka. - West też. Nie wiem, skąd w łóżku Grejpa mnóstwo okruchów... Rano przeszukam mu rzeczy, bo chyba zachomikował gdzieś ciasteczka! 

Życie rodzica jest ciężkie, zwłaszcza gdy trzeba upilnować taką czeredę rozrabiaków. Jednak mimo tych skarg i narzekań, Cas nie oddałby ich za znacznie grzeczniejsze egzemplarze, za żadne inne dzieci. I nie chciałby mieć ich z nikim innym. 

Mimo wszystko.

\- Zostaniesz z dzieciakami? - Zagadnął, kiedy już się umościli w swoich objęciach. - Muszę coś załatwić w mieście. 

\- Jasne. Możemy razem jechać. Obiecałem im kino. Załatwisz co potrzebujesz, może skoczymy na obiad i razem wrócimy, co? - Ułożył plan, nie tracąc czasu. Pięknie się to wszystko składało, może to okazja, żeby ogłosić, że się zeszli i Dean się wprowadza? Jimmy jakoś to przełknie, a reszta z pewnością się ucieszy. Wreszcie wszystko wskoczy na miejsce, chatę nad jeziorem przerobią na domek gościnny i...

\- ...z Peterem, więc nie wiem ile to zajmie...

Dean zamarł, gdy dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział Cas. 

\- Z Peterem? - Odsunął się, żeby popatrzeć mu w twarz. 

\- Zadzwonił i chciał się spotkać, sam na sam, bez dzieci... - Cas ziewnął i zerknął na zegarek. - Rany, już trzecia! Umrę, jak nie prześpię się parę godzin... 

\- Chcesz się z nim spotkać sam na sam w mieście? - Dean podparł się na łokciu. - Sam na sam? Wynajęliście pokój w hotelu, czy co?

\- Co? - Cas nie zrozumiał, zbyt senny i zmęczony. - Co ty pleciesz?

\- A co TY pleciesz? Zabraniam ci jechać! Chce pogadać o waszej przyszłości, niech pogada ze mną! Już ja mu wybiję głupie pomysły! I zęby przy okazji!

Cas usiadł. 

Dean wstał i podszedł do okna. 

\- Możesz nie krzyczeć? Pobudzisz dzieci. 

\- A co? Chcesz mnie wyrzucić nad ranem, po cichu, żeby nie wiedziały, że ich rodzony ojciec śpi w domu? Bo ty chcesz spać na zmianę ze mną i z tym... kim on w ogóle jest? - Zagadnął z bezbrzeżną pogardą. - Nikim! Mnie nie wolno się w tym domu odezwać, a jemu pozwalasz tu bywać, nocować, dzieci go poznały!

\- Możesz się uspokoić? - Cas sięgnął po kardigan i włączył światło. - Jest trzecia, naprawdę nie mam ochoty na awantury w środku nocy.

Dean poczuł, że zalewa go wściekłość, coś nie do opanowania, furia, czerwona zasłona zamazująca obraz. Skoczył do omegi, chwycił go za gardło i pchnął na ścianę, na drzwi, warcząc i grzytając zębami, ostatkiem przytomności powstrzymując się, żeby go nie ugryźć. 

\- Jesteś mój... - wysyczał zimno. - Mój. 

Cas obiema dłońmi próbował się uwolnić, rozewrzeć mu palce i złapać tchu. Jego niebieskie oczy całkiem pociemniały, zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, czarne i przerażone i Dean nagle się zobaczył w nich jak w lustrze, swoją nabrzmiałą, wykrzywioną nienawiścią twarz, obnażone zęby, napięte ramiona i zjeżony kark. Wilka w ataku. 

Wilka o włos, by rozedrzeć komuś szyję.

Cofnął się, zaskoczony. Zerknął na własne ręce. Na Casa, który ześlizgnął się na podłogę, kaszląc i rozcierając skórę na gardle. Dean nagle poczuł, że cały pokój przesiąka odorem strachu, paniki, przemocy. Zrobił krok do tyłu i jeszcze jeden, póki nie oparł się o okno. 

\- Nie chciałem... - wymamrotał niewyraźnie. 

\- Wyjdź. Idź już... - Cas na czworakach przepełzł do drzwi, sięgnął do klamki i wydostał się na korytarz. Szczeniaczki zaczęły się budzić i Dean wiedział, że zaraz cały dom zaroi się od wilków. Misiek się rozzłości. Znów go zawiódł. Tego się nie da wytłumaczyć. 

Jimmy go jeszcze bardziej znienawidzi. 

Marty się przelęknie. 

Cas...

Alfa przetarł twarz szorstko, do bólu, wpychając palce w oczy i prawie drapiąc paznokciami policzki. Co narobił? Co znów narobił?!

Otworzył okno i bez zastanowienia skoczył na zewnątrz. 

 

 


	245. RÓŻOWE, 40 MINUT BLIŻEJ

\- Ojciec, co znowu się stało? - Misiek usiadł na blacie stołu, ze stopami wygodnie umieszczonymi na siedzeniu krzesła. Dean skrzywił się na to i zwróciłby mu uwagę, gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty otwieraniem jeszcze nieruszanej butelki Jima Beama. - Ej, znowu coś między wami?

\- Masz ojca półgłówka, to się stało. - Napił się prosto z butelki, kilka solidnych łyków, póki ciecz nie spłynęła do żołądka, drażniąc przełyk i wywołując mimowolny grymas na twarzy. 

\- Nie przesadzaj. - Misiek zeskoczył ze stołu i żwawo podszedł do lodówki, pogrzebał w niej hałaśliwie, przestawiając i przesuwając opakowania, po czym wyciągnął puszkę piwa i pociągnął za zawleczkę. Powietrze zassało się z sykiem i odrobina spienionego płynu chlapnęła mu na palce. 

\- A ty co?! - Dean szarpnął go za rękaw, odrywając krawędź puszki od warg nastolatka.

\- To, co ty! - Odpysknął z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem. - Poza tym już mi pozwoliłeś, pamiętasz? W jaskiniach, gdy...

\- Wtedy to było wtedy. A teraz nie jesteśmy w jaskiniach. - Dean odstawił puszkę i butelkę na lodówkę, jakby Misiek był wciąż małym dzieckiem i nie mógł ich dosięgnąć. 

\- Ojciec... tata. - Ton Miśka zmiękł. - Wyluzuj.

\- Synu! - Dean warknął ostrzegawczo, ale Misiek wcale się nie przejął. 

\- Gdzie masz kluczyki? - Rozejrzał się po chacie, zauważając w mgnieniu oka te wszystkie drobne szczegóły: wygaszone palenisko, rozbite krzesło pod przeciwległą ścianą, rozsypane na podłodze białe pigułki i pojemnik z apteki, z naklejką i własnym nazwiskiem. - Zawiozę cię. Nie powinieneś prowadzić w tym stanie. 

\- W jakim stanie, nie mam żadnego _stanu_. - Ojciec skrzywił się kwaśno i odwrócił się plecami, krzątając się przy ekspresie do kawy. - I nigdzie się nie wybieram. Wracaj do domu. 

\- Najbliższa kwiaciarnia jest w Beacon Hill, niedawno otworzyli. To o czterdzieści minut bliżej niż do Crabtown. - Misiek pozbierał pigułki do butelki i schował do kieszeni, póki ojciec był zajęty uzupełnianiem wody, opróżnianiem szuflady na fusy i resetem maszyny, która zgłosiła kilka komunikatów naraz. Najwyraźniej ostatnio nie dbał o utrzymanie jej w gotowości. 

\- O co ci chodzi? - Odwrócił się wreszcie, gdy młynek zaczął mielić świeżo dosypane ziarna. - Nie powinieneś być w szkole, czy coś?

\- Jest sobota. - Przypomniał. - A nawet gdyby, to nie powinieneś nas właśnie odwozić?

\- Walt by was odwiózł. - Dean zerknął na kalendarz wiszący koło lodówki. Sobota. Mieli jechać do kina... Iść na lody i ciastka i do sklepu z zabawkami, żeby wybrać mnóstwo rzeczy, których nie potrzebowali i które już posiadali w nadmiarze: miśki, lalki, klocki, układanki, gry... - Boli mnie głowa. Położę się, idź już. 

\- Tata. - Misiek stanął nad materacem, patrząc na skotłowaną pościel, koce i poduszki. Kucnął i podniósł jedną, zanim Dean zdążył podejść. Zresztą, co mógł zrobić? Wyrwać mu z rąk? Odepchnąć go, żeby nie szperał w nie swoich rzeczach? - On też cię kocha. 

Zmiął w palcach koszulkę Casa i obejrzał się przez ramię z tak miękkim wyrazem oczu, znajomo niebieskich, że Deana przeszedł dreszcz i oparł się bezwiednie o szafki, nagle nie mogąc ustać. Kaszlnął i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, wstrząsając ramionami, zesztywniałymi z napięcia. 

\- Nie psychologizuj mi tu... - mruknął, siląc się na żartobliwy ton, ale nie zdołał wykrzesać z siebie ni grama wesołości. Zabrzmiał gorzko i zirytował się tym bardziej, niż wtrącaniem się Miśka. Misiek zawsze się wtrącał i zawsze widział sprawy ostro, z zadziwiającą przenikliwością. Może odziedziczył coś z genów Casa, co pozwalało mu czytać w cudzych emocjach o wiele głębiej niż Deanowi, któremu umykały niuanse i to, co niewypowiedziane, schowane pod warstwami układnej uległości. 

Dean rozumiał silne emocje, krzyczące mu prosto w twarz, świecące jak neon i głośne jak wystrzał. Rozpoznawał i rozumiał gniew, agresję, strach, ból i kłującą zazdrość, a z drugiego końca skali namiętność, pożądanie i błogą rozkosz seksualnej satysfakcji. Ale pomiędzy nimi były uczucia rozmazane, niejasne, trudne do zdefiniowania, złożone i zbyt... _mgliste_ , z braku lepszego słowa, żeby mógł się w nich rozeznać, a nawet, żeby mógł je wychwycić. Cas miał o wiele czulszy aparat odbiorczy, można powiedzieć... Tam, gdzie Dean widział tylko czarne i białe, cholerny omega dostrzegał całą gamę szarości, sploty, prześwity i szwy, wierzch i podszewkę.

Miał pecha, bo alfa jak Dean w tych sprawach był ślepcem. 

I poruszał się jak ślepiec, depcząc i rozbijając cenną zawartość ich wzajemnych relacji, jak słoń w składzie porcelany. Jak dzisiejszej nocy. Dał się ponieść instynktom drapieżcy, wilka alfy, który broni swojego terytorium, swego łupu. Żądza posiadania zaślepiła go, poczuł zagrożenie i zareagował w jedyny znany mu i skuteczny sposób: atakiem. Gdyby tylko Cas pozwolił się oznaczyć! Dean by czuł się o wiele pewniej. Pod czaszką nie dzwoniłby stale alarm, nie doprowadzałaby go do szału perspektywa utraty najcenniejszej rzeczy jaką posiadał.

Tą rzeczą był Cas i Dean wiedział, że nie powinien o nim myśleć w ten sposób, ale nie potrafił inaczej. 

To Cas, jego królewna, jego zdobycz, o wiele cenniejsza niż łup po tamtym smoku, niż złoto i skóra i worki szlachetnych kamieni. Cas, śliczny obiekt pożądania, idealna kombinacja tego, co Deana rozpalało do nieprzytomności, w kobietach i w mężczyznach, w wilkach i ludziach. Płodna maszynka do produkcji szczeniaczków. Żyzna gleba, wydająca zdrowe owoce z nasienia, które jej nieustannie dostarczał. Opiekun domowego ogniska, mówiąc górnolotnie, a bardziej wprost: efektywny, niezawodny mechanizm, świadczący Deanowi, alfie, obsługę na poziomie powyżej oczekiwań. Dean chciał mieć rodzinę i Cas mu ją stworzył, w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, łącznie z zapachem świeżo upieczonego ciasta, gorącego kakao i wypastowanych podłóg. Cas był mu potrzebny i należał do niego, Dean nie mógł go stracić. Na pewno nie na rzecz jakiegoś faceta, człowieka czy wilka.

Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

\- Zacznij od kwiatów. - Misiek stanął przed nim z rękami na biodrach, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, jeszcze nie dorosły, ale już i nie dzieciak. - I przeproś. 

\- Możesz się odczepić? Nie masz lekcji do zrobienia, czy coś? - Napił się kawy i jęknął, gdy ukrop oparzył mu język.

\- Odkąd pamiętam... - Misiek przybrał znużony ton wszechwiedzącego starca. - Całe moje życie się kłóciliście. On wrzeszczał, ty wrzeszczałeś, on płakał, ty się czołgałeś...

\- Nie czołgałem, nie _czołgałem_! - Zaprotestował z urazą. 

\- ... _błagałeś_ o przebaczenie. - Misiek kontynuował bez pauzy na zaczerpnięcie oddechu. - A tatuś ci przebaczał. Bo cię kocha. 

Dean milczał, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę się czołgał? I _błagał_? Tak to widziały dzieci? Tak to widzieli inni? Reszta watahy?

\- Tata! - Misiek pstryknął palcami przed jego nosem. - Skup się! Samo się nie naprawi, co nie?

\- Chce się spotkać z Peterem. - Wypowiedział to imię z obrzydzeniem, jak splunięcie. - Będziecie mieć kolejnego tatusia i to on będzie kupować kwiaty i czołgać się i w ogóle gówno mnie to obchodzi! - wrzasnął i ruszył w stronę materaca, rozglądając się i węsząc jak głodny pies wśród odpadków.

\- Tego szukasz? - Misiek wyjął pomarańczowy pojemnik i zagrzechotał zawartością.

\- Skąd ty... - Dean urwał, poderwał się i zabrał fiolkę, wysypał na dłoń kilka okrągłych pastylek i łyknął bez popijania. 

\- Dawkowanie: jedna lub dwie na dobę. - Przypomniał Misiek, bo zdążył przeczytać etykietę. - Ile już wziąłeś?

\- Nie twoja sprawa. - Sięgnął do butelki, gdzie ją postawił.

\- Moja. - Misiek stanowczo mu ją odebrał, zanim Dean zdążył się napić. - Tata, nie wiem, co się tym razem stało, ale nie rób tego. Po prostu nie rób tego. Nie psuj tego bardziej. 

Objął go, kładąc policzek na szerokiej piersi. Dean przez kilka długich sekund stał zupełnie bez ruchu, z ramionami uniesionymi w pół gestu, zanim powolutku zamknął je wokół Miśka. Odetchnął jego zapachem, mieszaniną marsylskiego mydła, wiatru i mrozu, owsianki i buzujących hormonów, zasilających paliwem wrodzoną, odziedziczoną po Deanie arogancję i tupet. 

A jeśli woli Petera?, chciał zapytać Dean, ale ugryzł się w język. Misiek nie znał odpowiedzi na takie pytania. Nie powinien znać. 

\- Białe czy czerwone? - Spytał zamiast tego.

\- Różowe. - Misiek wymamrotał w fałdę szorstkiej flaneli. - Kompromis, stary. Naucz się, zanim będzie za późno. 

\- Nie jestem stary! - Zmierzwił mu włosy. 

\- Przykro mi psuć twoje wyobrażenie o sobie, ale jesteś. - Misiek odsunął się i znów usiadł na blacie. Zbyt obszerna wojskowa kurtka M65 wisiała na nim nieco smętnie, ale Dean wiedział, że niebawem rękawy wypełnią się bicepsami, smukłe i chłopięce jeszcze barki i grzbiet nabiorą masy, napinając tkaninę. Ich mały szczeniaczek stawał się mężczyzną i Dean faktycznie poczuł się trochę staro. 

Przez chwilę. 

\- Wiem, co to kompromis. Twój tatuś wymusił na mnie miliony kompromisów. - Westchnął z przesadną udręką.

\- No! To masz przećwiczone. - Klasnął dziarsko. - A tym Peterem się nie przejmuj. Nigdy nie zajmie twojego miejsca. Tata! Serio myślisz, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse?

\- Nie. - Odpowiedział, myśląc: _tak. Może? Nie wiem! Niech szlag go trafi!_

 _-_ Nie ma. - Zapewnił Misiek z całkowitym przekonaniem. - Co nie znaczy, że nie możesz wszystkiego spieprzyć.

\- Nie przeklinaj.

\- Mówię jak jest. - Misiek przewrócił oczami. - Tatuś był niesamowicie zdenerwowany po twoim wyjściu. - Przemilczał fakt, że ojciec wyszedł w tak wielkim pośpiechu, że w salonie zostawił większość ciuchów, a w holu kurtkę i buty. Nie wspomniał też nic, że cała sypialnia tatusia pachniała nimi oboma a przez otwarte okno wpadło dość zimnego powietrza, żeby wyziębić pokój i dość śniegu, żeby zostawić na podłodze mokrą plamę. 

Coś się między nimi wydarzyło, pokłócili się i ojciec uciekł, ale Misiek był pewien, że tatuś sam wpuścił go do sypialni. Wśród ciężkiego odoru awantury czuły nos młodego wilka wychwycił znajome, intymne nuty, których nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Za długo ich znał, żeby nie rozpoznać tych sypialnianych woni. Domyślał się, że doszło do schadzki, prawdopodobnie nie pierwszej i dziwił się tylko, czemu nadal utrzymują to w tajemnicy. 

Czemu silą się na te ceregiele, zamiast wyłożyć karty na stół. 

Zejść się i zamieszkać razem.

No, tak. Peter. Ojciec pewnie ześwirował z jego powodu, coś nagadał, pewnie jakieś głupstwa, których od razu pożałował, ale było już za późno i zwiał, jak to on, z podkulonym ogonem. Wielki pan alfa, myślałby kto. 

Misiek uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo ojciec mógł przybierać groźne miny, stroszyć sierść i błyskać kłami, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że ostatnio słowo należy do tatusia i prędzej czy później alfa przyjdzie skruszony, oferując prezenty i zgadzając się na wszystko, żeby go tylko udobruchać. Obserwował to zbyt wiele razy, ten sam schemat. Tatuś gapił się na niego tymi swoimi okrągłymi, niewinnymi oczami, a ojciec warczał i fukał: _królewno, o co te histerie, przecież ja nie powiedziałem, że nie zrobię (nie zawiozę cię, nie zgadzam się, nie kupię -_ niepotrzebne skreślić)...

Nawiasem mówiąc, ten sam schemat niebezpiecznie często zaczął się ujawniać w stosunkach Miśka z inną, znajomą omegą, co Misiek uświadamiał sobie z niedowierzaniem, bo przecież nie był własnym ojcem i nie zamierzał powtarzać jego błędów. 

Był o wiele mądrzejszy i lepiej znał się na omegach.

Przecież.

Ojciec był czasem tak twardogłowy i niereformowalny i staroświecki w tych swoich poglądach odnośnie ról społecznych. Po prostu był... niedzisiejszy. A Misiek był bardzo dzisiejszy, nowoczesny i wszystko wiedział lepiej (tak myślał), więc jasne było, że on i _niektóre omegi_ unikną tych wszystkich śmiesznych zawirowań komunikacyjnych i głupich sytuacji, niepotrzebnie podnoszących wszystkim ciśnienie. 

Ale czasem musiał przyznać, że _niektóre omegi_ faktycznie są wkurzające. 

Wtedy współczuł sobie, tacie i wszystkim alfom.

Świat jest doprawdy niesprawiedliwy.

\- Mówił coś? - Tata przerwał Miśkowi rozmyślania nad zdradliwą i skomplikowaną naturą omeg, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. - Tatuś? Jak się czuje, tak w ogóle?

\- Nie mówił. A miałby o czym? - Podniósł brwi podejrzliwie. 

\- Chciałbym się po prostu pozbyć tego PETERA. Raz na zawsze... - Syknął z wyraźną frustracją.

Misiek doskonale go rozumiał. Chętnie by się pozbył Craiga. Ze szkoły i z Pinewood i w ogóle wymazał jego istnienie.

 _Niektóre omegi_ poświęcały mu stanowczo za dużo uwagi, temu Craigowi. Nie to, żeby Miśka to obchodziło. Miał to absolutnie gdzieś. Całkowicie. Po prostu chodziło o zasady. Tylko tyle. 

\- A ty skąd wiesz, że w Beacon Hill mają kwiaciarnię? - Dean zerknął na syna, jakby go nagle coś olśniło.

\- Yyy... No, nie wiem. - Misiek przełknął. - Chyba widziałem ostatnio... Przejazdem. 

\- Czterdzieści minut bliżej Crabtown?

\- Możliwe... - Misiek ześlizgnął się i obciągnął kurtkę.

\- I mają tam różowe róże?

\- Jak to w kwiaciarni, co nie? Różne, czerwone i białe i różowe też, tak przypuszczam... - Skierował się do wyjścia. - Głowy nie dam. 

\- Dwadzieścia dolarów za pół tuzina?

\- Szesnaście. - Misiek sprostował odruchowo i poczuł, jak ojciec klepie go przyjaźnie w łopatkę. Spojrzeli po sobie z błyskiem zrozumienia. 

Dean wysupłał kluczyki z kieszeni i zamknął za sobą drzwi do chaty. 

\- Możesz poprowadzić do tartaku, potem się przesiadamy. - Zdecydował i Misiek rozjarzył się z radości, pędząc przez śnieg do dżipa i sadowiąc się za kółkiem. 

 

 


	246. (NIE) KONIEC ŚWIATA

Dean wszedł do kuchni z naręczem róż, ledwo mieszczących się w objęciach. Obcego wyczuł już na zewnątrz i miał chwilę, aby ochłonąć i przygotować się na spotkanie z rywalem.

\- Dzieci, tata. - Cas udał, że nie widzi kwiatów, nie podał wazonu, nie podszedł się przywitać. - Zabierasz ich do kina, tak?

Misiek zagryzł dolną wargę, kątem oka widząc, jak ojciec, zwykle wchodzący buńczucznie, z hałasem, teraz stąpa prawie na palcach, wysyłając niezdarnie wszelkie oznaki uległości, które mają tatusia uspokoić i nastroić życzliwie.

Chociaż tatuś z uporem unikał nawet patrzenia w kierunku taty i Misiek wyczuł, że ma duży żal. Tata chyba serio narozrabiał. Wystarczy spojrzeć na jego minę. I wygląda tak jakoś... Misiek omal się nie roześmiał. Ojciec najwyraźniej wybrał metodę "na zbitego psa": rzewne spojrzenie, pochylona sylwetka... Jak to mówił wujek Sammy, uszy po sobie i podkulony ogon. I ten ton, pełen boleści, cierpiący.

\- Cas? Możemy pogadać?

\- Marty i West zostaną ze mną, ale Grejp chce jechać. - Oznajmił tatuś, jakby nie usłyszał prośby.

Baryłka zlustrował tatę, czy oprócz kwiatów przyniósł jakieś smakołyki i oceniwszy, że niestety żadne pudło czekoladek nie znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku ani rąk, podrapał się po bruszku, obciągniętym sztruksowymi ogrodniczkami i skinął dziarsko.

\- Chcę do kina! - Zawołał. - Kupimy popcorn i czipsy?

\- Kupimy... - Ojciec minął malca, zbliżając się do kuchennej wyspy z szeroką ladą, przy której kręcił się tatuś. - Cas? Możemy?

Misiek zrzucił kurtkę, buty i podszedł do szafek, pod pretekstem wzięcia szklanki soku, a naprawdę, żeby poobserwować rozkręcające się właśnie przedstawienie. Marty i West stali przed Peterem z zadartymi brodami i uchylonymi ustami na tych swoich okrągłych, rumianych twarzach małych elfów, pomocników świętego Mikołaja. Tatuś ubrał ich obu w czerwone rajtuzy na szelkach i czerwone sweterki z białymi i zielonymi wzorkami, w choinki i śniegowe gwiazdki. Najwyraźniej czuł już bożonarodzeniową atmosferę. Brzdące trzymały się za ręce i ledwie mrugały z przejęcia.

Peter wyglądał na równie przejętego i onieśmielonego, stał sztywno z filiżanką kawy i patrzył na chłopców, nie mając pojęcia, czemu mu się tak przyglądają i o czym ten nieco starszy od nich grubasek mówi? Coś o wilkach i dziadku Franku?

\- Grejp, jeśli chcesz jechać z tatą do kina, to idź zrób siusiu i umyj łapy. - Cas odwrócił malca i klepnął go w zadek, kierując w stronę łazienki. - Bo jeszcze muszę cię przebrać w cieplejsze ubranko! Misiek, zawołaj Jima, czy też chce jechać?

\- Pewnie nie, ale zapytam. - Misiek dał ojcu kuksańca w bok, dla kurażu i poszedł na górę, mijając się na schodach z Claire. Schodziła z koszem pełnym brudów, więc zabrał go od niej i odstawił do pralni. Mrugnął, błysnął zadziornym, wyzywającym uśmiechem i popędził po trzy schodki na raz, strasznie z siebie zadowolony.

\- Cas, dwa zdania... - Dean odłożył kopę kwiatów na marmurowy blat, pogłaskał Martusia, szepnął, że weźmie go na ręce za momencik i wlepił intensywne spojrzenie w omegę.

Cas bezwiednie podciągnął golf wyżej, po uszy i ruszył za alfą do jadalni, gdzie mogli porozmawiać za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Zamroczyło mnie. Przysięgam, nie chciałem. To się już nie powtórzy, obiecuję... - Zaczął Dean, gdy tylko zostali sami.

\- Kocham cię... - Przerwał mu i Dean poczuł, jak ogromny ciężar spada mu z serca. Rany! Ależ się bał tej rozmowy!

\- Królewno - powiedział z wdzięcznością, wyciągając ręce, żeby go przygarnąć i przytulić.

\- ...ale nie zgadzam się na takie sceny. - Cas cofnął się o krok i zaplótł ramiona, dając znać, że nie chce, żeby Dean go dotykał. - Nigdy więcej. Dean, nie chcę już próbować. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie bił i przepraszał i przynosił kwiaty. Nie potrzebuję tego. Chcę spokoju. - Kontynuował przyciszonym, ledwie słyszalnym tonem, ale Dean każde słowo słyszał jak uderzenie ciężkim młotem, z głuchym pogłosem, odbijającym się wielokrotnie.

\- Nie, nie... Nie, nie, nie mów tak... - Chciał mu przerwać, nie chciał tego słyszeć, nie chciał, żeby to się tak skończyło. - Wystraszyłem się. Źle zrobiłem. Chcę ci to wynagrodzić... - Mówił coraz szybciej, coraz głośniej, myśląc gorączkowo. - Zabiorę cię do Paryża, jedźmy do Paryża! Pamiętasz, mieliśmy zwiedzić Luwr, pamiętasz? Miałem cię zabrać za rok! Za rok, miałem cię zabrać po urodzinach Martusia...

\- Dean! - Cas wreszcie na niego spojrzał, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i gniewnymi błyskami w pociemniałych oczach. Nagłym ruchem obnażył szyję z siniakami ułożonymi w kształt palców alfy. Krwawe wybroczyny i popękane naczynka świadczyły o użytej sile, o skali agresji, z której Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy. - Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zostawiając alfę zdruzgotanego.

Dean usiadł na najbliższym krześle.

Miał kompletną pustkę w głowie.

Nic nie czuł.

Nic do niego nie docierało.

Próbował zaabsorbować ciąg zdarzeń z ostatnich kilkunastu godzin. Cas go zaprosił do swojej sypialni. Spali razem. Praktycznie do siebie wrócili. A potem jakaś czarna wyrwa i to... TO. Co on powiedział? Co to znaczy? Jak to: nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj? Jak to: nigdy więcej?

Przecież właśnie spali ze sobą.

Przecież... spali...

Ze sobą.

\- Tata? - Marty stanął przy nim, zaglądając mu w twarz. - Tata? Boli? Dać buzi?

Dean ledwie przełknął. Odetchnął. Otarł powieki, policzki i wziął malca na ręce. Drobne ramionka otoczyły go żwawo, chętnie, paluszki wczepiły się w kołnierzyk flaneli. Maluch pachniał gamą dziecinnych woni: mleka, maślanych bułeczek, owocowego szamponu i kredek.

\- Dać buzi? - wymamrotał, z noskiem wciśniętym w taty szyję, odrobinkę drapiącą od zarostu.

\- Daj. - Dean odchylił się, pozwalając brzdącowi dać mu głośnego, mokrego buziaka w policzek. Ponad małą główką dostrzegł Westa, przycupniętego w progu, przyglądającego się im obu z zaciekawieniem.

\- Przepraszam, Peter za to zamieszanie. Zjesz placka z orzechami? - Cas ukroił mu kawałek na talerzyk, poprosił Joy, żeby przyniosła wiaderko z pralni. Trzeba wstawić kwiaty do wody. Przyjrzał im się z namysłem. - Jutro przyjedzie Adam po Westa, to mu je dam. Rozweselą omegi w schronisku...

\- Omegi? - Peter przestąpił z nogi na nogę, starając się ustępować z drogi kręcącym się po kuchni dzieciakom.

\- Uhm... Mieszkańcy... - Cas się stropił i zaczerwienił. - Tak ich nazywamy.

\- A! Jak bractwo studenckie? - Peter uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. - Beta Kappa Pi?

Cas podniósł brew, nie mając pojęcia, o jakie _bractwo_ mu chodzi, ale na wszelki wypadek potwierdził.

\- Porozmawiamy, jak ich wyprawię do tego kina. - Obiecał, zostawiając go przy wyspie.

 

* * *

 

\- No, chodź, co ci szkodzi? - Misiek usiadł na łóżku i podskoczył kilka razy, sprawdzając sprężystość materaca. Jimmy przeglądał najnowsze zdjęcia na dużym ekranie komputera z profesjonalnym oprogramowaniem do obróbki cyfrowej. Tatuś regularnie go woził raz w tygodniu do miasta na kurs, gdzie Jim uczył się kwestii technicznych, a tatuś w tym czasie robił zakupy, albo zabierał maluchy na przedstawienia kukiełkowe, albo do dentysty, albo czasem robił sobie "wychodne" i szedł na manikiur i pedikiur i maseczkę piękności, co wszyscy w rodzinie wiedzieli, że to dla tatusia najlepszy relaks.

\- Nic mi nie szkodzi, tylko mi się nie chce. - Jimmy zapisał plik i zlecił wydruk na kolorowej drukarce. Używał specjalnego papieru fotograficznego, oprawiał w ramki i wieszał te zdjęcia po całym domu. Tatuś je bardzo chwalił i zachwycał się i Misiek nawet pobłażliwie przyznawał, że owszem, niezłe były, całkiem ładne. Jak pocztówki ze zbliżeniami kwiatków, owadów czy ptaków. Ostatnio Jim się okropnie podniecał, bo wstawił kilka tych swoich zdjęć w ramkach do sklepu Meg i sprzedały się po trzydzieści pięć dolców każdy. Misiek podejrzewał, że wykupili je wujkowie i tata, żeby mu zrobić przyjemność. Tak czy siak, Jim stwierdził, że należy przygotować kolejną partię tak rozchwytywanego towaru.

\- Przecież nie musisz się do niego odzywać, jak nie chcesz. - Misiek wiedział, że Jimowi najbardziej przeszkadza obecność ojca. - Usiądę między wami. I jeszcze weźmiemy Joy i Claire. Nawet nie zauważysz, że tam w ogóle będzie. Jim?

Misiek dał mu kuksańca, jednego, drugiego, a po chwili obaj turlali się po podłodze, w braterskiej bijatyce i przepychance.

\- Ej! Co wyprawiacie? - Tatuś zajrzał do nich z kilkoma ubraniami na zmianę dla Grejpa i Joy. - Miś! Bądź poważny!

\- Jestem! - wydyszał, próbując uwolnić się od chwytu Nelsona, który mu założył Jim. Pewnie wujek Gabe go nauczył! Uh!

\- Jim, ile tu śmieci! Nie będę wiecznie za wami chodzić i sprzątać! - Cas przeszedł spokojnie obok kotłujących się chłopców i zerknął na kolorowe wydruki. - A! Śliczne! Ten z niebieskim ptaszkiem mi się bardzo podoba!

\- To błękitnik górski... - Jim wysapał z wysiłkiem, bo starszy brat wywinął się z klamry i przydusił go kolanem.

\- A ten z żółtym brzuszkiem i czarnym kołnierzykiem? - Cas odłożył ubrania na chwilkę i podniósł zdjęcie, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. - Jejku, bardzo piękny!

\- To skowronek!... - Jim kopnął Miśka, zyskał chwilową przewagę, ale zaraz padł na brzuch, czując jak brat przygważdża go własnym ciężarem. - Wujek Gabe... eeech... auć... dał mi... atlas ptaków!

Misiek zarobił w piszczel i ześlizgnął się z sykiem, a Jim triumfalnie poderwał się i podskoczył kilka razy, jak w ringu.

\- Śliczny. - Pochwalił tatuś i krytycznie popatrzył na biurko. - Te resztki... Jim, po kinie masz to posprzątać. Przecież na tym już porasta pleśń! - Zauważył ze zgrozą. - Od kiedy to tu stoi?

\- Od wczoraj. - Jim zrobił zeza. Tatuś zawsze się dopatrzył kubków po kakao, talerzyków z niedojedzonymi kanapkami i opakowań po zabronionych słodyczach, które Jim kupował za kieszonkowe od wujka Gabe'a.

\- Raczej od zeszłego tygodnia. - Tatuś nie dał się nabrać. - Wieczorem sprawdzę, czy to wszystko zniosłeś do zmywarki, a teraz ubierajcie się i na dół.

\- Ja nie jadę.

\- Jedziesz. Jim, będziesz się świetnie bawił. - Tatuś potargał mu włosy i dał całusa w czoło, czego Jim oficjalnie nie cierpiał, ale naprawdę (w sekrecie) bardzo lubił. - I miej oko na Grejpa. Boję się, że trochę będzie się nudzić... Ale już mu obiecałem, że pojedzie... Jak odwołam, to mu będzie przykro. - Zastanawiał się na głos.

\- Zapcha się żelkami i nawet nie zauważy, że seans trwa półtorej godziny. - Misiek machnął lekceważąco i przewrócił oczami, otrzepując się z okruchów. - To GREJP, tatuś. Wystarczy go często karmić.

\- Dobra, pojadę... - Jim westchnął ciężko, z przesadą, jakby ustępował wyłącznie dlatego, żeby zrobić tatusiowi przyjemność. - I będę się opiekować Grejpem i Joy, bo Misiek pewnie będzie zbyt zajęty noszeniem popcornu za Claire!

\- Złamię ci nos! - Odgroził się Misiek i rzucił za bratem na dół, bo Jim uprzedzająco czmychnął za drzwi i zjechał po poręczy z indiańskim okrzykiem.

\- Miś! - Tatuś oczywiście nie znał się na żartach i pobiegł za nimi, żeby kategorycznie zabronić łamania sobie nosów oraz kończyn, wyzywania się, zapasów i innych przejawów braterskich uczuć, które zakłóciłyby sielski przebieg miejskich rozrywek.

 

* * *

 

Cas wyprawił wreszcie całą czeredę, łącznie z Deanem, który uśmiechał się sztucznie i błądził niewidzącym wzrokiem po dzieciach, jakby zapomniał, po co przyszedł. Misiek zorientował się, że kwiaty nie poprawiły sytuacji i zrzedła mu mina, ale nie było czasu pogadać z rodzicami (z każdym osobno). W domu zostali tylko najmłodsi, Marty i West. Cas wysypał im na środek podłogi zawartość pudła z zabawkami, a sam z westchnieniem ulgi klapnął na krzesło przy stole, zapraszając Petera na gorącą kawę z gałką muszkatołową i odrobiną kardamonu i kolejny kawałek ciasta.

\- Dean angażuje się w wychowanie dzieci. - Peter raczej stwierdził niż spytał.

Cas zasznurował usta, nie chcąc poruszać tego tematu. Wciąż był na niego zły i trochę przestraszony tym, co się wydarzyło nad ranem. Nie zdążył naprawdę ochłonąć i poukładać sobie w głowie. Ostatnie miesiące zdawały się ciągiem zakrętów i kryzysowych sytuacji i tęsknił za odrobiną spokoju. Nudy. Rutyny.

Za poczuciem bezpieczeństwa.

\- Brakowało mi ciebie. - Peter dotknął jego dłoni, luźno spoczywającej na blacie. - Naszych rozmów. Maili.

\- To ty przestałeś się odzywać. - Cas był zbyt znużony, żeby czynić wyrzuty. - Chyba obaj byliśmy zajęci. U mnie też trochę się działo... I nie były to... - Westchnął, przetarł powieki i napił się stygnącej herbaty. - Nie na telefon.

\- Coś złego? Coś nie tak?

\- Nie. Nie, niezupełnie. - Cas zmusił się do uśmiechu. - A co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Przepraszam, że nie wyszło spotkanie w mieście... - Spojrzał wymownie na malców baraszkujących wśród samochodzików i klocków.

\- W sumie, może i lepiej. - Peter też na nich spojrzał. Marty właśnie coś pokazywał Westowi, który słuchał i przyglądał się z uwagą, na jaką było stać dwulatka.

Cas widział różnicę między nimi a na przykład bliźniakami czy Miśkiem i Joy. Starsze dzieci były o wiele bardziej hałaśliwe i ruchliwe, trudne do upilnowania i niepoddające się rygorom (których przecież nie narzucał zbyt wiele).

\- Bo to tyczy też ich.

\- Ich? - Cas zamrugał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Dzieci. Chciałem powiedzieć, że dotyczy też dzieci. Twoich dzieci. Waszych... - Zaczął się plątać. - Słuchaj, nie myślałem o zakładaniu rodziny! I dzieci, zwłaszcza obce... - Ugryzł się w język, bo źle to zabrzmiało. - Nie moje rodzone... To duże wyzwanie.

Cas mruknął coś niezobowiązująco, nie wiedząc, do czego to zmierza.

\- Musiałem to przemyśleć, zastanowić się. Nie chciałem stawać na drodze... Bo może chcecie się zejść...? Z Deanem? Nie chcę stawać na drodze. - Powtórzył cicho.

\- Nie ma żadnej drogi. Na niczym nie stajesz. - Odpowiedział z goryczą.

\- Obawiam się, że nie umiałbym być tatą dla twoich dzieciaków. - Wyjaśnił Peter.

\- One już mają tatę. Trzeciego nie potrzebują. - Cas wypunktował, ściągając brwi. Obaj milczeli dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, co ten drugi ma na myśli.

\- Twoja rodzina mnie ledwie toleruje.

\- Peter...

\- Na ich miejscu... Na _twoim_ miejscu też byłbym ostrożny. Zaczekaj, daj mi skończyć. Proszę. Ostatnio dostałem propozycję pracy. W Indianie. Bardzo dobrą propozycję, z rodzaju tych, co to zdarzają się raz w życiu...

Cas przygryzł wargę, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie maczał w tym palce Dean. 

\- Od dwóch tygodni nie myślę o niczym innym. 

\- Gratuluję. Cieszę się. - Przerwał mu z uśmiechem. - Bardzo, naprawdę, Peter, zasługujesz na to jak mało kto. 

\- Zasługuję. Zasługuję na to, żeby być szczęśliwy. - Powiedział, patrząc prosto w te niebieskie oczy, urzekająco niebieskie.

Cas przytaknął z melancholią.

\- Oczywiście. Jeszcze kawałek ciasta? Trzeba to uczcić. - Poderwał się i Peter też wstał. 

\- Nie chcę przegapić okazji, która może się już nie trafi. 

\- Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć. Indiana, tak? To... Raczej daleko... Uhm... Może kieliszek wina? Co? Ja chętnie. Chętnie napiję się wina. - Podszedł do szafek i wygrzebał butelkę czerwonego słodkiego, napoczętą do jakiegoś sosu czy ciasta. - Nalać ci też?

Wychylił swój kieliszek i nalał jeszcze raz, do pełna. 

\- Za twój sukces, Peter! - Wzniósł toast i wychylił do dna. 

\- Od przyszłego miesiąca zaczynam pracę w podstawówce w Beacon Hill. Potrzebowali nauczyciela, a ja chcę mieszkać w okolicy.

Dłoń Casa z kieliszkiem zawisła w powietrzu. 

\- A... Indiana? - wydukał. 

\- Nie jestem pozbawiony ambicji. I nie jestem łowcą posagów. Wiem, że jesteś bogaty a ja mam tylko... - Zbliżył się powoli. - Cóż. Niewiele. 

\- Wcale nie tak niewiele... Jesteś wykształcony! Mądry!

\- Tak sądzisz?

Cas uciekł wzrokiem, zerknął na bawiących się chłopców. Peter miał rację. Wataha ledwie go tolerowała. Dzieci... Kim dla nich mógł być? Wujkiem? Jak to poukładać? Gdyby Dean nie wrócił... Byłoby chyba łatwiej. Ale wrócił. Kurka! Jak to się wszystko pokomplikowało!, jęknął żałośnie. 

\- Słuchaj. Nie oświadczam ci się, ani nic. - Peter zrobił niezdecydowany ruch do przodu, jakby chciał go objąć, ale zaraz się cofnął na bezpieczną odległość. - Po prostu... Moglibyśmy widywać się częściej. I zobaczyć... Do czego to może... nas... Co o tym myślisz?

\- Chcesz zrezygnować z tej okazji w Indianie? Dla podstawówki w Beacon Hill?

\- Zawsze chciałem pracować w podstawówce. - Wyznał ze śmiechem i mrugnął wesoło.

\- Ale ja... 

\- Wiem. - Spoważniał. - Wiem. Nie proszę o deklaracje. Nie składam żadnych. - Przeczesał włosy palcami. - Boję się. Cholernie. Boję się, że jeśli teraz wyjadę, to ominie mnie coś ważnego. 

\- Ale tam miałbyś...

\- Zasługuję, żeby być szczęśliwy. - Powtórzył z mocą i Cas zrozumiał. - Tu mam o wiele większe szanse niż tam. 

Cas milczał a myśli galopowały mu w głowie.

Co to znaczy?

Czy to jest też jego szansa?

Czy to jest okazja, którą należy złapać?

Czy Peter jest... mógłby być...? Czy mógłby...? Czy... by chciał? Czy chce? Najwyraźniej chce.

A Cas? Czy chce Petera?

Zdawało mu się, że chce Deana.

Ale czy naprawdę go chciał, czy tylko tęsknił za tym, co znane? 

Za starymi czasami?

Ale może te stare czasy są właśnie... stare. I przeminęły, robiąc miejsce nowym? Robiąc miejsce na nowe... rzeczy.

Nowe... osoby.

Nowe... uczucia?

Takie, które jeszcze niekoniecznie _są_ , ale mogą _być_. 

Jak kiełkujące ziarenko...

Coś zupełnie innego niż dotąd, coś...

Przypomniał sobie pocałunki z Peterem, obściskiwanie się pod dębem, niezdarne, jakby robił to pierwszy raz... Peter był taki inny od Deana! Taki zupełnie _różny_!

\- Żadnych deklaracji. Cas, nie chcę wprowadzać zamieszania w twoje życie. 

\- Nie wprowadzasz!

To nieprawda, Peter WPROWADZAŁ ZAMIESZANIE. Ale jakaś cząstka Casa chciała tego, chciała _spróbować_. Chciała przekonać się, że...

...Dean to nie koniec świata. 

 

 

 

 


	247. TE OMEGI

Film z wytwórni Pixar należał do tego rodzaju, że świetnie się na nim bawili zarówno młodsi jak i starsi. Poza tatą, który siedział z nieobecnym wzrokiem i od czasu do czasu zgrzytał zębami, pachnąc przeraźliwym smutkiem, aż Misiek zabrał mu z kolan Grejpa i dał do trzymania Claire. Zamienił się też miejscami z Joy, która siedziała najbliżej taty i szepnął jej na ucho, że tatę boli ząb, żeby się nie przejmowała. Jim starannie udawał obojętność, ale zerknął raz czy drugi, wychylając się zza Clair i tłustego bąka.

Przyczyna tatowego złego humoru została w domu...

Tatuś!

Znów się pokłócili, jak to oni. Misiek znał ich dobrze, najlepiej na świecie i potrafił rozpoznać kto komu podpadł. Tata się pewnie obraził na tatusia i teraz będzie obnosił się ze złamanym sercem, żeby tatuś się zreflektował. Dolary przeciwko orzechom, że padło parę niepotrzebnych zdań. Stąd te pięćdziesiąt róż, po które pojechali do Beacon Hill. Czyli ojciec żałuje, bo pewnie to on narozrabiał bardziej. Ale Misiek go teraz trochę rozumiał. Po co tatuś sprowadził tego palanta do domu? Tego całego Petera? Nic dziwnego, że tacie puściły nerwy.

Naprawdę mogliby się wreszcie dogadać jak dorośli! Czy im się te sprzeczki nie nudzą? Tatuś to w ogóle jest niepoważny! Po co mu ten Peter, skoro ma pod ręką tatę? Który mało oczu za nim nie zgubi i kocha go jak wariat? Misiek miał chęć porządnie nimi oboma potrząsnąć, zamknąć ich w pokoju i nie wypuszczać, póki się nie pogodzą. 

Tatuś ma żal o te trzy lata, jasna sprawa. Misiek też miał i może jeszcze troszkę to w nim siedzi, taka zadra. Ale tata - ostatecznie trzeba mu przyznać - miał swoje powody. Alfa czasem robi to co musi. A tata _musiał_ zabić smoka. I tylko on potrafił.

Sam poszedł, nikogo ze sobą nie zabrał. Sam to załatwił. Nikim się nie wyręczał. Ta baba... Cóż. Misiek najbardziej nie mógł mu tej baby zapomnieć. Ale przecież w końcu wrócił, baba się zmyła i jej nie ma. Tatuś jest. I tata szaleje za nim, jak za nikim innym. Kurde, trzeba się pozbyć tego Petera, pomyślał młody wilk. Trzeba trochę tacie pomóc, bo jeszcze tatuś narobi jakichś głupstw, które ciężko będzie odkręcić. 

Te omegi! Serio, ciężko z nimi wytrzymać. 

Westchnął.

Zerknął w bok, na profil Claire. Na jej lekko zadarty nos i rzęsy, podwinięte do góry. Wpatrywała się w ekran szeroko otwartymi oczami, śmiejąc się głośno z żartów i przekomarzania głównych bohaterów. Trochę przypominała tatusia. Nie z wyglądu, zupełnie nie, ale miała w sobie coś takiego... Taki rodzaj... Misiek nie wiedział jak to nazwać, ale bardzo mu się to podobało. Była taka... hm...

Łagodna. I ufna. I taka uważna, gdy patrzyła, milcząc. Owszem, czasem paplała te omegowe głupoty, zachwycała się bzdurami, coś tam o tym jakie te wiewióreczki śliczne i jakie mają puchate ogonki, jakby kogoś to akurat obchodziło. Jakie znaczenie mają wiewiórcze ogony, hę? Kompletne nieistotne, chyba że dla wiewiórek, ale kto by się nimi przejmował, skoro nawet nie opłaca się na nie polować, bo mięsa na nich tyle, co na chomiku, albo i mniej, a ze skórek to najwyżej można by szyć pokrowce na ołówki.

Misiek czasem nie mógł się połapać, jakimi krętymi torami biegły myśli omeg. Bo większość znanych mu wilków myślało prosto, logicznie i racjonalnie na takie potrzebne do życia tematy jak mechanika działania silnika, czyszczenie broni, jak się dostać z punktu A do punktu B najkrótszą trasą, ile kanapek uda się zrobić z jednego salami i czy ta wczorajsza sraczka to przez burgera z chili i fasolą, popitego mlekiem? 

Omegi z kolei przeskakiwały z tematu na temat, trajkotały o lawendzie, maśle solonym, łososiowym lakierze do paznokci, przeraźliwie smutnym zakończeniu jakiejś książki, której tytuł umknął Miśka uwadze, a to wszystko zawarte w jednym długaśnym zdaniu, za którym naprawdę trudno było nadążyć. Zwłaszcza kiedy Claire się uśmiechała a jej policzki robiły się rumiane jak jabłka. No i nie szkodzi, że sobie plotła te dyrdymały. Przy niej Misiek się czuł dwa razy starszy, dwa razy wyższy i cztery razy silniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. I z pięć razy mądrzejszy.

Zawsze go pytała o zdanie, robiła, co kazał, słuchała z zapartym tchem jego historyjek i wierzyła mu bezgranicznie, jak żadne z rodzeństwa. Kiedy się zjawiła w ich domu była takim głuptasem! Musiała się nauczyć podstawowych rzeczy! Nie wiedziała, jak się obsługuje zmywarkę, chowała jedzenie "na później", nie wiedziała jak się bawić zabawkami i nie znała żadnych gier. Przez pierwsze miesiące prawie wcale się nie odzywała, do nikogo.

Czasem rozmawiała z tatusiem i trochę z Mary. Najczęściej tylko potakiwała, jak nakręcana lalka. Ale Misiek widział, że ich pilnie obserwuje i naśladuje, więc specjalnie dla niej robił różne rzeczy bardzo powoli i jeszcze głośno komentował, żeby się mogła w ten sposób nauczyć. I żeby przestała się tak bać. Na przykład wujków i taty, bo na początku chowała się przed nimi i Misiek w ogóle tego nie rozumiał. 

Jak można się bać taty? Albo wujka Asha? Albo dziadka Bobby'ego? Albo wujcia Rufusa? Osobiście uwielbiał szwendać się z nimi po lesie, przesiadywać w garażu albo w stolarni, słuchać opowieści o ich przygodach, o smokach, wyprawach, podróżach... Wujkowie nauczyli go mnóstwa rzeczy, pokazywali jak naładować strzelbę, jak celować do puszek, jak znaleźć drogę w lesie, jak sterować łódką, reperować samochód, wymienić olej, jak się nazywają poszczególne narzędzia i do czego służą, jak działa wiertarka... Dziadziuś Bobby robił z nim pierwsze prezenty dla tatusia: samodzielnie zbijane gwoździkami pudełeczka na przyprawy i ramki na zdjęcia. A to, co potrafił, czego się nauczył, mógł jej pokazywać i pękać z dumy, kiedy się w niego wpatrywała z niekłamanym zachwytem.

Kiedyś. 

Cholerny Craig wszystko zepsuł! Craig i te cholerne jogurty, te zadania z matmy, które razem rozwiązywali... Dla zaawansowanych! Kogo obchodzą zadania z gwiazdką? Dla kujonów? No, kogo? Nikogo, ot co! Ciekawe czy ten klaun potrafiłby upolować zająca, rozpalić ognisko i przeżyć lawinę! Hm? Misiek szczerze wątpił. Craig to wymoczek, nawet nie jest wilkiem i zupełnie nie wiadomo, co Claire w nim widzi! 

Misiek myśląc o całej tej sytuacji zeźlił się, aż warknął pod nosem. 

Tak, obaj byli biedni, z tatą.

Nieznośne, kurde, omegi i ich zwariowane wybory sercowe! Niech ich szlag trafi, tych dwóch pajaców: Craiga i Petera. A tatuś i Claire jeszcze się przekonają, wrócą z podkulonymi ogonami! I zobaczymy wtedy, kto się będzie łasił i przymilał!

\- Chcesz popcorn? - Claire podsunęła pudło, na co Misiek spojrzał wściekle, zgrzytnął zębami i warknął, że nie. - To nie...

Wzruszyła ramionami i wsypała całą garść do ust. 

Przewróciła oczami i pomyślała pobłażliwie:  _ach, te alfy. Nadmiar testosteronu najwyraźniej im szkodzi. I wujek i Misiek siedzą nadęci i obrażeni, zamiast się świetnie bawić filmem. Kto ich zrozumie?_

Pod koniec seansu Grejp zasnął i obudził się dopiero, kiedy zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia. Głównie dlatego, że trzeba go było ubrać. Wujek Dean zaproponował wyprawę do centrum handlowego, skąd wyszli po dwóch godzinach obładowani książkami, grami i ubraniami, na które wujek Cas nie chciał wydawać aż tyle pieniędzy. Wujek im nie skąpił, ale czasem przypominał, że na świecie jest dużo bardzo biednych wilków i tłumaczył, że w zwykłych trampkach biega się tak samo dobrze jak w modnych.

Wujek Dean wyciągnął platynową kartę i dał się przekonać do wyjątkowo drogich dżinsów, pasków, plecaka, nowej kurtki dla Joy i czarnych szpilek dla Claire. Tylko Jim nic nie chciał i ostentacyjnie zapłacił za słodycze i jakąś książkę z własnego kieszonkowego. 

Głupek, jak by kto pytał Miśka. 

Claire było wszystko jedno. Otaczały ją anielskie dźwięki harfy, gdy szła ostrożnie, ściskając cenne pudełko z najpiękniejszymi pantoflami, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. 

 

* * *

 

Adam przyjechał wczesnym wieczorem. Zabrać Westa do schroniska. Jane poczuła się już lepiej i nie chcieli, żeby maluch za bardzo stęsknił się za mamą. Cas przygotował wcześniej pudła z prezentami: domowe wypieki i krówki, trochę konfitur, skrzynkę lekkiego wina, kilka kilogramów lepszych serów, sprowadzonych z delikatesów w Seattle i oczywiście mnóstwo drobnych upominków w postaci kolorowych kosmetyków, wód toaletowych, ozdóbek i biżuterii z sieciówek. To nie były drogie rzeczy, ale sprawiały omegom wiele radości.

Cas pamiętał frajdę, jaką czuł wiele lat temu w salonie, do którego zabrała go Bella. Pierwszy raz nasłuchał się komplementów, pierwszy raz ktoś sprawił, że poczuł się _piękny_. Chciał się podzielić tym uczuciem z omegami, które najbardziej tego potrzebowały. Od czasu do czasu zarządzał w schronisku dzień SPA, co oznaczało zbiorowe moczenie stóp w miskach z gorącą wodą i pachnącymi solami, maseczki na twarzach i wino musujące z truskawkami. Millie Hayes, która robiła wieczorowy kurs fryzjerstwa i chciała otworzyć własny zakład, przyjeżdżała z kilkoma walizkami farb, walków, pianek i żeli do włosów, a przede wszystkim z zestawem nożyczek i robiła im fryzury jak z żurnali i zdjęć celebrytek. 

Niedługo znów trzeba urządzić taki wieczór! Zaplanował w myślach, zerkając na kalendarz. Jeszcze tylko kilka dni do świąt, przyda się! 

\- Adam, umów nas z Millie... - Poprosił od razu, żeby nie zapomnieć. - I nie zapomnijcie o choince!

\- Mam już upatrzone drzewko. Jutro idziemy z Billym. Ściąć też dla was?

\- Chłopcy przywiozą. Ale dziękuję. A jak zakupy? Macie wszystko? - Przez _wszystko_ miał na myśli prezenty. Kevin na jego prośbę przelał odpowiednią kwotę na konto schroniska i Adam miał dopilnować, aby mieszkańcy zamówili coś dla siebie nawzajem.

\- Tak, nowi są podekscytowani. - Adam uśmiechnął się, bo on już przywykł do tych małych tradycji. Dla reszty były to nowe etapy dochodzenia do normalności. Wspólne posiłki, dbanie o sad, warzywnik i zwierzęta, pierwsze eksperymenty z makijażem, pierwsze zakupy dla przyjemności, wieczorne seanse z komediami, gdy nie trzeba się bać, że alfa się krzywo patrzy, zgoni z kanapy, pobije, zaciągnie w kąt i zgwałci. 

W schronisku już czuć było świąteczną atmosferę. Adam, jak co roku, wyciągał listę i rozdzielał zadania: wyciąganie ze schowka, odkurzanie i wieszanie ozdób, porządki, pieczenie pierników i gotowanie karmelków z masy roztopionego cukru, śmietanki, masła i miodu. Pakowanie prezentów w szeleszczące papiery i błyszczące wstążki. Cały dom pachniał smakołykami i wszyscy się uśmiechali, nawet jeśli byli zbyt krótko, żeby zagoiły się rany a siniaki nie zdążyły zblednąć. Dla niektórych omeg to były pierwsze w życiu prawdziwe i bezpieczne święta. 

Cas ubrał malca w ciepłe spodnie, buty i naszykował kurteczkę. Nadszedł czas. 

\- Pożegnaj się z Westem, Martuś. Podaj łapkę i daj buzi. - Kucał przy chłopcach, korzystając z okazji, żeby nauczyć ich kolejnej przydatnej umiejętności. - Zrób papa. 

Obaj przez chwilę machali do siebie i ściskali się bardzo niezdarnie, póki West nie zrozumiał, że nie jest to element zabawy, a sygnał rozstania. Popatrzył na Adama, na Martusia i uciekł w ramiona wujka, cały zrozpaczony. 

\- Kluseczko... - Cas pogłaskał drobniutkie plecki. - West... Skarbeczku... Spokojnie, nie bój się. Nie ma się czego bać. Pojedziesz do mamusi. Adam cię zawiezie do mamusi. 

Maluch wczepił się mocniej drobnymi paluszkami.

\- Mamusia tęskni za tobą... - Próbował wytłumaczyć. - Zobacz, zapakowaliśmy dla niej ciasteczka. Lukrowane pierniczki z marmoladą. I herbatniczki, które wycinaliście z Martusiem... Hej, hej. Nie płacz. Przecież znasz Adama. Możesz z nim jechać. Pamiętasz? On cię tu przywiózł, do nas... Ojej... - Potoczył wzrokiem po mężczyznach w kuchni, szukając ich rady.

Adam wzruszył ramionami, bo nie znał się zbyt dobrze na szczeniaczkach. 

\- Może z nimi pojedź? - Peter poddał myśl. - Mały chyba niewiele rozumie. Będzie mu łatwiej, jak oddasz go w ręce mamy. Teraz niepotrzebnie się stresuje, ale jak zobaczy mamę, to łatwiej się rozstanie z tobą i Martym. Chyba się zakochał... - Również kucnął i mrugnął wesoło do Martusia. - Masz tu wielbiciela. 

\- Zostaniesz z Martym? Albo może go wezmę... Może pojedziemy wszyscy? - Cas zaczął się zastanawiać. 

\- Zostanę z nim. - Uspokoił. - Zbudujemy sobie domek z klocków i poczytamy bajki. Jedźcie spokojnie. 

\- Na pewno?

\- Jasne. Przecież jesteśmy kolegami, co nie? Marty? Jesteśmy kumplami? - Przybił malcowi piątkę. 

\- Szybko wrócę. - Obiecał, kołysząc i tuląc Westa. - No, króliczku. Nie płacz. Teraz wrócimy do twojej mamy, ale jeszcze do nas przyjedziesz. Będziesz nas odwiedzać. Będziesz się bawić z Martym. Bardzo często, zobaczysz. Hm? - Przemawiał łagodnie, spacerując po kuchni. Adam w tym czasie zapakował kartony do bagażnika mini vana. - Martuś cię bardzo polubił i ja cię polubiłem i wszyscy... Będziesz nas odwiedzać?

\- Nie dziwię się, że nie chce wyjeżdżać... - Peter zrobił znaczącą minę. Cas przygryzł wargę i żeby ukryć zawstydzenie, obrócił się, udając zaaferowanego przygotowaniami do wyjazdu.

\- Muszę się ubrać. - Posadził malca na krześle, a przynajmniej próbował, bo West kurczowo się go trzymał. - Muszę założyć buty...

\- Pomogę ci. - Peter klęknął obok i poklepał siedzenie zachęcająco. - Klapnij. Daj te kapcie. Które buty? 

\- Te jasne. - Cas wskazał swoje miętowe Uggsy. Misiek się rozrechotał, kiedy je zobaczył i troszkę się nabijał, że lepsze by były różowe. I że brakuje mu do tego pomponów. I motylków. Czemu nie? Cas lubił pompony i motylki. 

\- Ładne. Gdzie je kupiłeś?

\- W dziale damskim. Mają większy wybór. - Spodziewał się salwy śmiechu, ale Peter tylko pokiwał ze zrozumieniem. 

\- Fakt, babki w tej kwestii są uprzywilejowane. Mogą nosić wszystkie kolory i fasony, nawet te ultramęskie i nikt się nie skrzywi, ale w drugą stronę to już nie działa... - Poklepał go w łydkę.

West tak mocno się wczepił, że nie było mowy o nałożeniu kurtek, więc Peter przyniósł gruby, wełniany koc i otulił ich obu. 

\- Nagrzałem wóz, nie zmarzniecie. - Zaoferował Adam, wracając po ostatniej rundzie ładowania paczek. - Dobranoc, Martuś. Dobranoc, Peter. 

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, Peter otworzył im drzwi i pomachał na pożegnanie. 

\- To zostaliśmy sami? Tak? - Zamknął i odwrócił się do malca, przyglądającego się mu z progu kuchni. 

 

 

 


	248. CENA

Cas nie wypuszczał Westa z objęć, gładząc go uspokajająco po pleckach i wypytywał Adama o sprawy schroniska. 

\- A jak Billy sobie radzi? Lepiej sypia?

\- Dużo lepiej. Nadal ani słowa o przeszłości, ale jest dużo spokojniejszy i bardziej otwarty. Odważniejszy. Dużo pomaga. - Pochwalił szczerze. - Praktycznie samodzielnie zajmuje się kozami, co za nieznośne paskudy! Żrą jak najęte...

\- Co tym razem? - Cas roześmiał się, bo kozy niejedną szkodę już wyrządziły mieszkańcom, ale przy tym były wesołe, rozbrykane i doprawdy urocze. O ile akurat nie zjadły komuś butów...

\- Ostatnio nic. Billy ich pilnuje! Poza tym od jesieni już nie musimy tak chronić warzywnika. Zebraliśmy ostatnie plony i teraz mają więcej miejsca do hasania i wygłupów.

\- Czyli ma dryg do zwierzaków. - Podsumował Cas. - Może trzeba mu poszukać pracy związanej z hodowlą... - Już zaczął obmyślać, do kogo zadzwonić i komu polecić sumiennego chłopca. - Albo może w parku narodowym? Co? Albo u tego weterynarza w Beacon Hill... Może potrzebuje pomocnika... Musiałby zrobić prawo jazdy. I zapisać się na jakiś kurs. Dałby radę? - Cas ufał zdaniu Adama, który przebywał z omegami na co dzień, obserwował je i miał dobrą intuicję. 

\- Jasne. To całkiem bystry facecik. Zauważyłem, że trochę się garnie do elektryki... Nie boi się wysokości. Ostatnio wlazł na dach. Ptaszyska zrobiły sobie gniazdo, musieliśmy odetkać komin. Świetny chłopak. Teraz to moja prawa ręka. Ale potrzebuje jeszcze trochę czasu. Jeszcze parę miesięcy, żeby sobie poukładać... - Przyznał. Obaj wiedzieli, że wychodzenie z niektórych traum to długi proces i nie pospieszali rezydentów. Nie wyznaczali żadnych terminów. Nad nikim nie tykał zegar i nikt nie bał się, że zostanie wyproszony, bo jego _czas się skończył_. 

\- Meg mówiła mi, że chce na stałe zatrudnić Gwen. Ona już chyba jest gotowa na samodzielność. - Zastanawiał się głośno.  

\- O! Gwen! - Adam roześmiał się z nutką ironii. - Tak. Nawet chyba za bardzo...

\- Co? - Cas się odrobinkę zaniepokoił.

\- Pewnie zechce ci sama powiedzieć...

\- Co? Powiedz! - Teraz już zdenerwował się nie na żarty. - Planuje wyjechać? Szuka czegoś na własną rękę?

\- Można tak powiedzieć...

\- Adam!

\- ...ale nie chce wyjeżdżać. Przeciwnie.

\- Nie rozumiem. Gadasz zagadkami...

\- Zaczęła się spotykać z kimś z miasteczka. - Adam prowadził bardzo ostrożnie, bardzo wolno, na zaśnieżonej drodze, pod nisko zwieszonymi gałęziami. Co kilkanaście metrów gruda śniegu z ciężkim plaśnięciem spadała na maskę albo na dach auta. Wycieraczki mozolnie przecierały szyby, wydając jednostajny odgłos: szuszu... szuszu... 

\- Z kim?

\- To ktoś nowy, z przyjezdnych. Nie wiem dokładnie, chyba pracuje w tartaku. Znasz Gwen, dużo gadania, mało konkretów. Jest strasznie podekscytowana, aż się dziwię, że nie zamęcza cię opowieściami. 

Cas zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wilk?

\- Tak, wilk. - Adam zdawał się zdziwiony tym pytaniem a odpowiedź uznał za oczywistą. - A po co miałaby się spotykać z kimś innym? - Spytał i w tej sekundzie się zreflektował, przypominając sobie Petera. - To znaczy... - Chrząknął, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć. - Nie jestem rasistą. Znasz mnie... Ale... Po prostu... Ludzie też są okay.

\- Porozmawiam z nią. Nie chcemy, żeby wpadła z deszczu pod rynnę... - Cas westchnął, otulając Westa ciaśniej ciepłym kocem. Niepotrzebnie, w aucie było nagrzane, przytulnie i maluch zaczął przysypiać.

\- Rachel nie narzeka. - Adam przypomniał jedną z byłych mieszkanek schroniska. - Dzwoniła do mnie w zeszłym tygodniu. Cała w skowronkach. Znów jest w ciąży.

\- Tak! Wiem. - Cas się rozluźnił. - Do mnie też dzwoniła. Wysłała mi zdjęcia córeczki! Prześliczna, ma już prawie pięć miesięcy. A ten jej mąż, czekaj... Rick?

\- Richie, tak o nim mówi. - Potwierdził. 

\- Chyba jest dla niej dobry. Nie skarżyła się. - Cas się zawahał, odtwarzając w pamięci ostatnią rozmowę. Trochę zbyt krótką, pobieżną. Nagle poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie wsłuchał się pilniej, że nie wypytał dokładniej, czy na pewno jest szczęśliwa i bezpieczna. Może nie chciała go martwić? Może nie chce się przyznać? Może trzeba było podrążyć zamiast zadowalać się zapewnieniami? 

\- To dobry alfa. Jak Dean. Dba o nią i o dziecko. - Adam zerknął w lusterko wsteczne. - Dobrze trafiła.

\- Cuda się zdarzają. - Cas nie odpowiedział spojrzeniem, wyglądał przez okno, w ciemność rozproszoną światłami reflektorów. Oczy nocnych zwierząt błyskały i mrugały z niezadowoleniem, bo auto płoszyło potencjalną przekąskę, skradającą się chyłkiem sekretnymi ścieżkami. 

\- Wiesz, ostatnio sobie myślę, że nasze widzenie świata może jest skrzywione? - Podjął ostrożnie.

\- Czemu?

\- Hm... Cóż... Skupiamy się na jednym wycinku. Tym, co mamy przed nosem, co nas otacza. Z czym się zetknęliśmy. Z czym się stykamy... Schronisko z założenia przyciąga tych, którym się nie powiodło... Tych, co mieli pecha trafić na podłe wilki. Urodzić się w kiepskich warunkach... - Mówił powoli, z namysłem, ale i z pewnością każdego wypowiadanego słowa. - Z tej perspektywy wydaje się, że cały świat to złe miejsce. Przynajmniej dla omeg. A potem widzisz co innego, coś całkiem innego i myślisz... Może to nie cały obraz? Może jednak nie jest taki zły? Taki... Jednowymiarowy? Świat... Rozumiesz. I nie tylko świat... To znaczy... Alfy. Nie wszystkie. - Dokończył dość niezgrabnie. 

\- Mówisz o Larsie i Rudym?

\- O Larsie, o mężu Rachel, o Mary-Ann, o tym architekcie, co wziął sobie Deejiona... - Wyliczał. - O Deanie.

Cas zacisnął wargi.

- Deejion wybiera się na studia. Jego alfa go bardzo wspiera. I nas też przy okazji. Kevin ci mówił? Przesłał czek na pięć tysięcy. To już trzeci. Naprawdę chce pomagać. Chce się zaangażować i wspierać nasze działania. 

\- Cieszę się. - Cas pocałował pachnącą główkę malucha. Nie był to znajomy, rodzinny zapach jego własnych dzieci, ale każdy szczeniaczek rozsiewał miłą woń, która poruszała w nim pokłady czułości. - To dobrze, pieniądze się przydadzą. Jest dużo omeg, które potrzebują pomocy. - Delikatnie przypomniał. - Nie wszystkie alfy są złe, ale wciąż nowi pukają do drzwi... Z każdym rokiem jest ich więcej, nie mniej.

\- Nie zacząłem ich wybielać. - Adam wzruszył ramionami, wjeżdżając na odśnieżone podwórze. Billy i któraś z dziewczyn kręcili się po zagrodzie kóz, dokładając siana meczącym łakomczuchom. Kulawy pies znajda szczeknął na ich widok, ale rozpoznał samochód i nie brzmiał jak alarm, raczej jak powitanie, jakby wołał: okay, widzę cię! Śmiało, chodź! - Nie noszę różowych okularów. 

\- To dobrze. - Cas rozumiał to szukanie pociechy, nadziei na lepsze życie, na szansę. Rozumiał te ciche marzenia omeg, że ich los jeszcze się odwróci, że im też się zacznie wreszcie układać, ale wolał, aby te nadzieje pokładały w sobie, żeby nie uzależniały się od innych wilków, nie szukały na siłę alfy jak z bajki. Dobrze wiedział, że bajki to nie rzeczywistość. - Lepiej zanadto nie ufać, niż znów wplątać się w kłopoty. Nie możemy wciąż popełniać tych samych błędów. 

\- Błędów? - Adam nie zrozumiał, do czego Cas nawiązuje, ale już zaparkowali i Cas zamiast kontynuować rozmowę wygramolił się z samochodu i popędził do domu, żeby szczeniaczek nie zdążył zmarznąć. 

\- Patrz! Jane! Jane, zobacz kogo przywiozłem! Zobacz, kto przyjechał! - Zawołał wesoło, a mieszkańcy schroniska zaczęli wyglądać z pokojów najpierw z zaskoczeniem, a później z radością, witając się i prowadząc go do kuchni, jasnej, tłocznej i pełnej smakowitych aromatów. 

 

* * *

 

Peter nie miał pojęcia, co robić z maluchem, ale chciał udowodnić, że w razie czego Cas może na niego liczyć w opiece nad dziećmi. Bał się, że brzdąc popłacze się, jak tylko Cas zniknie za progiem, ale Marty okazał się całkiem dzielny. Peter rozejrzał się po kuchni, wyciągnął na środek niski stolik, przy którym malcy wcześniej rysowali i lepili coś z ciasta. Raz czy dwa widział wcześniej, że Marty bawi się w przyjęcia dla lalek i ze sterty zabawek zaczął wyciągać misie i pluszaki, którymi obsadził niskie stołeczki wokół. 

Marty szybko się zorientował, do czego to zmierza i sam przyniósł swoją aktualnie ulubioną lalkę, ciemnowłosego chłopczyka w ogrodniczkach. Wszyscy nazywali go MiniMartym, bo faktycznie był podobny. Czarna czuprynka syntetycznych włosów i intensywnie niebieskie oczka... Nawet ubranko miał podobne. Peter spytał, czy może go chwilkę potrzymać i Marty zgodził się z ociąganiem.

\- Maś. Pilnuj. - Przykazał dość władczo i zerkał podejrzliwie, czy laleczce nie dzieje się krzywda. 

\- Przynieś kubeczki. Gdzie są? Może w tym pudle? - Peter nachylił się nad plastikowym pojemnikiem, pełnym dziecinnych skarbów. Po chwili szperania wśród klocków i samochodzików wydostał dwa miniaturowe talerzyki i dzbanuszek. Marty rzucił się na poszukiwania, przewalając zabawki do spodu i niefrasobliwie wysypując niektóre poza pudło. 

Całkiem śmieszny berbeć, Peter musiał przyznać. Miał w ruchach jeszcze tę rozczulającą niezdarność właściwą małym dzieciom. Poza tym był niesamowicie podobny do Casa i to dalece poza zewnętrznym, fizycznym podobieństwem. To coś nieuchwytnego w mimice, w uśmiechu, w tym naiwnym i jednocześnie poważnym skupieniu, gdy obserwował i słuchał i krzątał się wokół zastawionego stolika, obsługując zabawkowych gości tak jak Cas obsługiwał dzieciarnię kręcącą się po kuchni.

Usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i pomógł mu skompletować większość serwisu. Potem wystarczyło już tylko udawać, że pije z kubeczka, głośno zachwalać i mlaskać i prosić o niewidzialne ciasteczko. Marty bardzo zadowolony dreptał, dolewając misiom i gadając coś w swoim dziecinnym języku. Peter oddał mu laleczkę i Marty przytulał ją teraz jedną ręką do piersi opiekuńczym gestem, podpatrzonym u Casa.

U tatusia.

Poza tym jednym zbuntowanym ośmiolatkiem wszystkie były jego. Casa. Tylko tamten, jakżeż mu? Jim! Jim musiał być Deana. Wyglądał jak on, genów nie oszukasz, nawet jeśli dzieciaki urodziła jakaś surogatka. Tylko ten jeden był podobny do Deana, reszta to skóra ściągnięta z Casa.

Peter przekalkulował sprawę i nawet się ucieszył. Może i lepiej. Byłoby trudniej, gdyby Dean był biologicznym ojcem wszystkich. Ach, no tak i jeszcze ta Claire, ale ona już w ogóle nie była ich. Cas zdążył mu opowiedzieć, że wzięli ją na wychowanie, gdy jej matka się powiesiła. Więc okay, Dean miał jednego, Cas czwórkę, nie licząc przysposobionej sieroty. W razie rozwodu dzieci są najmocniejszą kartą przetargową, ale Peter znał życie. Bliższa koszula ciału. Dean nie będzie aż tak walczył o dzieciaki, które nie noszą jego materiału genetycznego. Zostawi je i w końcu pogodzi się z rozpadem związku. W końcu, nie przesadzajmy, nie było go trzy lata. 

Tęsknota w tym czasie jakoś go nie zabiła.

Teraz pewnie próbuje wrócić na stare pozycje, kto by nie próbował na jego miejscu... Peter nie chciał nawet sam przed sobą przyznać, ale Cas naprawdę był świetną partią, nawet obarczony takim przychówkiem. Nie trzeba było detektywa, żeby połapać się, że musi nieźle zarabiać na tych swoich książkach, reklamach i całej sieci cukierni, nie wspominając o tych produktach delikatesowych... Wcześniej nie zwracał na nie uwagi, ale ostatnio rzucały mu się wszędzie w oczy. Słoiczki i pudła z charakterystycznym logo Cas' Cookies. W alejkach z produktami premium. Droższych. Lepszych. Cenionych za wysoką jakość składników i oryginalność smaków. Trochę poszperał o nim w sieci. 

Bardzo niewiele o życiu prywatnym, ale mnóstwo dobrych opinii i recenzji, rzesza zadowolonych klientów i fanów na firmowanym jego nazwiskiem portalu. Oczywiście nie tak popularnym i wszechstronnym jak Marthy [Stewart](http://www.marthastewart.com/), nie tak lajfstajlowym jak [Goop ](http://goop.com/)Gwyneth Paltrow czy wreszcie nie tak zorientowanym na działalność charytatywną jak Paul Newman's[Own](http://www.newmansown.com/), ale zagospodarował całkiem sporą niszę. Cas przyznał, że w krótkim okresie, dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze nie miał aż tylu obowiązków, we własnej kuchni nagrywał filmiki instruktażowe o pieczeniu ciastek, z małą pomocą prowadził bloga i osobiście korespondował z fanami, odpisując po nocach na wiadomości i maile. Później musiał dokonać wyborów, na co poświęcać czas a co skreślić i bez większego żalu pożegnał się z blogowaniem. Dopiero kilka lat temu na prośbę marketingowców rozrastającej się firmy uruchomiono ponownie cały projekt sieciowy, z tym że teraz Cas był już tylko twarzą, a całą resztę wzięła na siebie profesjonalna agencja, łącznie z prowadzeniem kont w popularnych serwisach social mediowych i tak Cas tweetował, wstawiał zabawne i inspirujące notki oraz zdjęcia na Facebooka i Instagram... cudzymi rękami. Reklama dźwignią handlu, jak to mówią.

Nic dziwnego, że go tu nie lubili. Petera, znaczy się. Miał świadomość, odnotowywał te krzywe spojrzenia, tę płytko skrywaną niechęć, może nawet wrogość, a przynajmniej chłód, z jakim go traktowano. Cas był filarem rodziny, która niechętnie oddałaby go jakiemuś nieznanemu, zwykłemu urzędnikowi oświatowemu, który nie był równie sławny i bogaty. Przystojny? Może, dość, żeby nie mieć kompleksów i móc chadzać na randki w miarę regularnie (gdyby chciał), ale nie w hollywoodzkim stylu. 

Pewnie uważają go tu za łowcę posagów.

Tak, Cas to łakomy kąsek i nic dziwnego, że ten cały Dean nie chce się odczepić. Przyjeżdża i zawraca mu głowę, udaje że chodzi o dzieci, ale to przecież nawet nie są jego prawdziwe dzieci. Peter znów spojrzał na Marty'ego. Komu bardziej zależało? Cztery do jednego, zatem to Cas okazał się tym bardziej rodzinnym. Może nawet trochę przesadził z tą ilością... I jeszcze trzeba doliczyć tamte... 

Dwójka.

Straszna sprawa. Peterem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Cas coś wspomniał, że chodziło o jakiś pożar.

Takie tragedie działają jak bomba, rzadko scalają związki i tu chyba nastąpił ten przypadek. Dzieciaki zmarły, Cas został sam z resztą, a Dean dał nogę. Wrócił jak się już wszystko wyciszyło i poukładało. 

Peter westchnął. Widział, jak na niego reagują dzieci. Są z nim mocno związane. A on stara się im ze wszystkich sił przypodobać. Prezenty, wycieczki, wyjazdy, zero dyscypliny. Przy nim hałasują, ganiają się, wariują, jak stado małp w zoo. Aż się wzdragał na niektóre z sytuacji. Pamiętał własne dzieciństwo... Sztywne zasady, cisza przy stole, raz w tygodniu nabożeństwo w kościele, obowiązki szkolne i domowe. Bezwzględne posłuszeństwo i rygor. 

Nie chciał być jak własny ojciec, nie chciał być taki on.

A potrafił być inny?

Czy potrafiłby pokochać te dzieciaki jak własne? Okazywać im cierpliwość i czułość? Konkurować z Deanem? Potrafiłby?

Zamyślił się, nie znajdując odpowiedzi. 

Chciał Casa. Chciał go. Nie mógł spać, tęsknił za nim. Zastanawiał się i rachował całe swoje życie, co mógłby poświęcić, co mógłby oddać żeby z nim być, do czego się nagiąć. Co chciałby dostać w zamian. Co chciałby dla siebie w tym związku, jeśli miałby jakiś powstać. Chciał go mocno, już dawno, może nawet nigdy nikogo tak nie chciał jak jego.

Nawet z dziećmi.

Nawet z Deanem w pakiecie, upierdliwym exem, którego trzeba zaakceptować, bo po prostu jest i nie da się wymazać, trzeba się podzielić, nauczyć kompromisu w sytuacjach jak dzisiaj, że spotykają się w kuchni i dzielą dziećmi, czasem i uwagą Casa. I tamten jest w mieście, w kinie z resztą, a Peter jest tu, siedzi na podłodze wśród lalek i miśków i udaje, że się świetnie bawi.

Jeśli taka ma być cena, to owszem, był gotów ją zapłacić. 

Był gotów się podzielić. 

Cas był tego wart.


	249. SUKIENKA

West roił się i popłakiwał, rozdarty uczuciowo między radością ze spotkania z mamą a koniecznością rozstania z wujkiem, który wniósł tyle radości i spokoju w jego króciutkie, ale już naznaczone strachem i bólem życie. Mama była kochana i pierwsza, do tej pory jedyna opiekunka i osłona przed niezrozumiałym, zagrażającym otoczeniem. West nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby jej zabraknąć. Ale kilka dni z wujkiem było tak przyjemnym i zupełnie nowym doświadczeniem, na tak wielu poziomach, że mały wilczek instynktownie czepiał się go, aby nie stracić tego cudownego zakotwiczenia w... bajce. 

Dla niego tamten dom to była własnie bajka, pełna dobroci, czułości, życzliwości. Nowy koleżka, Martuś, brykający wesoło pośród nieprzebranych skarbów, odważnie wskakujący na kolana tego ogromnego, hałaśliwego wilka, pachnącego trochę jak tata, a West bał się taty najbardziej na świecie. I dziwił się, że ten tata nie jest takim przerażającym tatą, jakiego pamiętał z... kiedyś. Z tamtego miejsca, gdzie kiedyś mieszkali z mamą... 

West nie umiał tego nazwać, nie znał wystarczająco wiele słów i nie rozumiał powiązań między osobami i zdarzeniami, ale zdążył się wyuczyć schematów, reakcji, zdążył się na własnej skórze przekonać, jak ważne jest siedzenie cicho, unikanie taty i schodzenie mu z oczu, bycie grzecznym, cokolwiek to znaczyło i odkąd cokolwiek pamiętał, próbował odgadnąć swoim małym rozumkiem, którymi zachowaniami zasłuży na karę a które zapewnią mu odrobinę spokoju.

Przy wujku nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać. Przy nim nie trzeba było być cichym i grzecznym. Wujek nie kazał mu przestać się mazać i kaprysić, nie odmawiał jedzenia, mówiąc, że nie ma i że może jutro coś dostanie. Wujek chętnie go brał na ręce i gadał wesoło, śmiał się, pachniał radośnie, aż wszelkie bóle brzuszka i głowy przechodziły jak ręką odjął.

West chciał z nim być, chciał go zagarnąć dla siebie, nie schodzić z tych ramion, nie opuszczać tych bezpiecznych objęć. Maleńkie serduszko lgnęło do tego wilka, jak opiłek żelaza do magnesu, jak ćma do światła. Na nic mu były zapewnienia, że jeszcze się będą spotykać, że jeszcze kiedyś West odwiedzi tamto miejsce, tamtą kuchnię i łóżeczko Martusia. _Kiedyś_ brzmiało jak _nigdy_ i był to wystarczający powód do rozpaczy.

\- West, kluseczko, zobacz, mamusia tu jest. - Cas powtarzał, całując malca w główkę i poklepując dla kurażu. - Mamusia za tobą tęskniła, bo cię bardzo kocha... Daj jej buzi. 

Jane z wyrazem udręki i pustki w spojrzeniu sięgnęła po dziecko. 

\- A jak ty się czujesz? - Zwrócił się do niej z troską. - Jak kaszel? Zelżał?

\- Tak. Gorączka też spadła. - Odpowiedziała od razu, przyzwyczajona do natychmiastowych reakcji i skrupulatnego wypełniania poleceń. 

\- Zadbaliśmy o nią. Dużo witaminy C, rosół i lekarstwa od Amy! - Zawołała Gwen dziarskim tonem i dość bezceremonialnie wepchnęła się bliżej Casa, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. - Kupiłam nową sukienkę. Patrz, z prawdziwego sklepu. Za wypłatę. - Pochwaliła się nowym nabytkiem z widoczną dumą. Sukienka była czerwona, mocno dopasowana i wydekoltowana. 

Cas zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się jej przez chwilę. 

\- Nie podoba ci się? - Gwen straciła rezon, jej uśmiech zgasł. - Tommy mówi, że wyglądam w niej ekstra!

\- Tommy?

\- Jest kierowcą. Wozi drewno do tartaku i ma skórzaną kurtkę! - Zaczęła opowiadać z ekscytacją. - Zarabia dużo więcej ode mnie i byliśmy już na czterech randkach! 

\- Gwen, może innym razem, bo Cas się spieszy. - Adam wtrącił, chcąc osłonić go przed jej natarczywością. 

\- Nie, nie. Możemy porozmawiać. - Cas jeszcze raz przytulił Westa i Jane, jeszcze raz zapewnił malucha, że na pewno się będą odwiedzać i widywać, przywitał się z resztą mieszkańców, wymieniając drobne uprzejmości, po czym zgarnął dziewczynę do jej pokoju. - Co się z tobą dzieje, Gwen?

\- A co? - Nie zrozumiała. Stanęła przed lustrem, żeby przyjrzeć się sobie z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Dłonie czule pogładziły czerwoną tkaninę. Cas zauważył, że ma polakierowane paznokcie, w odcieniu sukienki. 

\- To! - Chwycił ją za rękę i podniósł do oczu. - Malujesz się! Stroisz. Dla kogo? Dla tego chłopaka? Ile on ma lat? Jest alfą?

\- Jest... - Drgnęła, zaskoczona ostrą reakcją. - Powiedział, że mnie chce. Że mnie kocha! Wyjdę za mąż i będziemy mieć szczeniaczki!

\- Nie znasz go. Kilka razy się spotkaliście i już myślisz o szczeniaczkach? - Wytknął z niedowierzaniem i zaniepokojeniem. - Ugryzł cię?

\- Jeszcze nie... Ale mówiliśmy o tym. - Cofnęła się o krok. - Jesteś zły? Czemu jesteś zły? Przecież mówiłeś nam, żebyśmy się odważali żyć i być szczęśliwe. Mówiłeś, że jeszcze będziemy szczęśliwi, że jeszcze nas ktoś pokocha... - Przypomniała. 

\- Och! Oczywiście, że możecie być szczęśliwe, ale alfa, którego nie znasz? - Potarł czoło z frustracją, dziwiąc się jej głupocie i naiwności. - Powinnaś być ostrożniejsza! A to! - Dotknął rękawa sukienki. - Nie masz na co tracić pieniędzy? Chciałaś odkładać na samochód! Chciałaś skończyć szkołę i znaleźć mieszkanie. 

\- To tylko sukienka... - Spojrzała po sobie. - Poza tym Tommy ma samochód. I powiedział, że nie będę musiała pracować, bo nas utrzyma. Mnie i szczeniaczka... 

\- Gwen! - Cas wybałuszył na nią oczy. - Wierzysz mu? To alfa! Oni zawsze kłamią! Nie słyszałaś tych historii? - Potoczył ramieniem wokół, mając na myśli innych mieszkańców schroniska. - Niczego się nie nauczyłaś? Alfom nie można wierzyć. - Wyskandował dobitnie, podkreślając każde słowo uderzeniem zwiniętej dłoni o drugą dłoń. - I nie ma sensu tracić na nich forsy, żeby im się przypodobać. - Obrzucił spojrzeniem jej figurę. - Wyglądasz ślicznie i bez takich ciuchów.

 _Takich_... Zabrzmiało pogardliwie i krytycznie. Gwen ze wstydem i żalem zwiesiła ramiona, głowę. 

\- Zapamiętaj, żaden alfa nie jest tego wart. A ich słowa, obietnice... - powiedział gorzko - ...to puste gadanie. Nic nie kosztują. Ten alfa próbuje uśpić twoją czujność i nim się obejrzysz skrzywdzi cię i porzuci. Albo zabierze daleko, gdzie nikt nie będzie ci mógł pomóc. Tego chcesz? Chcesz zmarnować swoją szansę? Gwen, masz pracę, Meg chce cię zatrudnić na stałe i dać podwyżkę. Będziesz mogła uzbierać na samochód i wynająć pokój w mieście. Zaczniesz żyć na własny rachunek. Będziesz miała własny kąt. Będziesz mogła robić co chcesz, od nikogo nie będziesz zależna. - Przekonywał.

\- Chcę mieć szczeniaczki. Rodzinę. Jak ty. - Wydukała przez łzy. - Twój alfa jest dobry. Dean jest dobry, widziałam. Troszczy się o ciebie i kocha cię. Czemu uważasz, że Tommy jest zły? Wcale go przecież nie znasz! - Otarła nos wierzchem dłoni i spojrzała buntowniczo. - Nie wszystkie alfy są złe! Dean jest dobry i kocha cię, czemu uważasz, ze Tommy mnie nie kocha? Że nie może mnie kochać? 

\- Ależ może. Może i może to prawda, może cię kocha. - Wzruszył ramionami bez przekonania. - To niech udowodni. Nie się stara. Niech pokaże co czuje do ciebie, a nie do tego! - Dźgnął ją czubkiem palca, złapał skraj dekoltu. - A co jest warta jego miłość, jeśli musisz wyglądać jak dziwka? 

Słowa wybrzmiały i zapadła cisza.

Cas przełknął ślinę, nagle zaschło mu w gardle. 

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, nie chciałem - wyszeptał, nie rozumiejąc, jak mógł się tak zapędzić. Jak mógł powiedzieć to innej omedze. Chwycił się za usta i ścisnął, jakby tym mógł cofnąć ostatnie zdanie, jakby mógł je sobie wepchnąć do gardła.

Po policzkach Gwen potoczyły się łzy. Spojrzała na siebie i zaczęła niezdarnie ściągać ubranie. 

Cas na widok jej ud, obnażonych przez zadartą spódnicę, wyszedł cicho i zamknął za sobą drzwi najdelikatniej jak umiał. Żałował swojego wybuchu, gorzkich słów, które padły niepotrzebnie i sprawiły tyle przykrości. Jedyne, co znajdował na swoje usprawiedliwienie, to troska. Gwen była młoda i naiwna, nie znała życia, nie znała alf i ich sztuczek.

Bezwiednie dotknął szyi ukrytej pod golfem. Dziś rano spędził ponad pół godziny szukając odpowiedniego sposobu, by zasłonić wybroczyny i siniaki po tym, jak Dean chwycił go, uniósł i rzucił o ścianę, jak go ściskał, przydusił. Mieli spać razem. Mieli się przytulić w jego łóżku. Nie gdzieś w schowku, w łazience czy w lesie. Miało być normalnie. Może nawet zeszliby razem na śniadanie i może powiedzieliby dzieciom, że Dean będzie już co dzień nocował w domu...

Głupia, naiwna Gwen.

Jeszcze wierzy, że alfy potrafią kochać... 

Cas poprosił Adama, żeby go odwiózł na ranczo. Nie odzywał się przez całą drogę, zmęczony i zniechęcony. Po co to wszystko? Po co to schronisko? Po co dom? Szczeniaczki? Po co się starać? Do czego dążyć? Gabe miał rację co do Deana i może miał rację co do watahy?

Nie minęło kilka miesięcy i wracają stare porządki. Dean znów jest przewodnikiem. Odzyskał ich zaufanie, poparcie, nawet Miśka. Misiek był wściekły i obrażony na niego, zdawało się, że nie da się przeprosić, a teraz spędzają ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, poszli w góry, mają te swoje sekrety i są teraz bliżej niż kiedykolwiek. 

Łączyło ich więcej niż Miśka i Casa. Niż Jima i Deana. Natury nie oszukasz, nie przeskoczysz granic, które dzielą... Młodszy Miś był opiekuńczy i współczujący, ale zaczął dorastać i coraz silniej odczuwa alfie instynkty. Coraz bardziej się oddala od młodszego rodzeństwa, od niego, od tatusia. Chce być jak tata. Dean mu imponuje i ma czym, a co może zaoferować taki omega jak Cas? Ciasteczka? Domową krzątaninę, w której nie ma ni krzty przygód?

Tym dla nich jesteśmy, my omegi, pomyślał z rezygnacją. Przedmiotami domowego użytku. Oswojonymi zwierzątkami, które służą do rozrywki i w gospodarstwie. Chodzą w kieracie i są karcone za nieposłuszeństwo. Biedna Gwen, spodziewa się rodziny i szczeniaczków, a dostanie kłamstwa i mydlenie oczu. Bicie. Myśli, że Dean jest dobrym alfą, bo daje kwiaty? Bo mówi: księżniczko? Bo zabiera do domu, kiedy raz na kilka lat Cas się upije i czuje się wolny?

Biedny głuptas. Kwiaty są na przeprosiny. Kolorowe monety, którymi Dean płaci za to, żeby Cas udawał, że nic się nie stało. Żeby zapomniał o siniakach, awanturach, wyzwiskach z poprzedniego dnia. To tylko waluta, tania i więdnąca. Żaden wyraz uczuć. Alfy nie mają uczuć. Mają tylko żądze, które chcą zaspokajać kosztem omeg. Alfy nie mają sumienia. Mają władzę. 

Ta czerwona sukienka... Po co? Żeby się przypodobać jakiemuś chłystkowi... Dla Gwen to spełnienie marzeń, a dla niego rozrywka w trasie. Naobiecuje jej głupstw, omami wizjami ciepłego domu pełnego szczęśliwych szczeniaczków, a potem zostawi z dzieckiem. Zniknie. O ile będzie miała szczęście, bo w gorszym wariancie, zostanie z nią, ugryzie i będzie gryzł co jakiś czas, gotując jej los pełen pracy, wyrzeczeń i upokorzeń. Uwiąże ją na niewidzialnej smyczy przy kuchni. Skaże ją na życie z jego łaski, według jego zasad. Gdzie będzie mogła odejść? Dokąd uciec?

Do schroniska?

Cas oparł skroń o zimną szybę. Co za ironia. Prowadzi schronisko, a sam nie ma gdzie się podziać. Gdzie się schować. Dean zaatakował go w jego własnym domu już dwukrotnie. W jego własnym domu. I komu się ma poskarżyć? Samowi? Jego żonie, Amy? Bobby'emu? Przecież przyjęli go znów na alfę i nie powiedzieli ani słowa... Ukryli przed nim. Gabe miał rację... Od samego początku miał rację. 

Powinien go wtedy zabrać. Powinien wtedy z nim odejść. Powinni uciec razem od Uriela, od Deana, od wszystkich. 

Śnieg prószył i prószył jak cukier sypany na świeżo usmażone pączki, ale w przeciwieństwie do cukru niczego nie osładzał. Przeciwnie. Cas czuł jak w środku drętwieje i wychładza się, krzepnie jak zamarzająca woda. Rozumiał Gwen, też chciał kochać i być kochanym i łudził się, że obaj z Deanem są w stanie przezwyciężyć różnice, ale łuski spadły mu z oczu i wreszcie przejrzał. 

Miłość to tylko temat z filmów. Bajeczka dla dzieci i omeg. 

Czas dorosnąć.

 

* * *

 

\- Tata! - Marty przyniósł z salonu książeczkę ze sztywnymi kartkami z lakierowanej tekturki. Otworzył w środku i pokazał Peterowi kolorowy obrazek. - Tata!

To chyba troszkę za wcześnie, zdziwił się Peter. 

\- Nie jestem twoim tatą. - Wyjaśnił rozbawiony i skonfundowany jednocześnie. - Możesz mi mówić: Peter. Albo po prostu wujek. Wuuuujeeek. - Przesylabizował przesadnie wyraźnie.

Marty przechylił główkę na bok, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu. Ta poza przypominała ptaszka, obserwującego starszą panią z szeleszczącą torebką. Czy rzuci pysznymi ziarnami? Albo, może nawet trafniej (przyznał Peter po zastanowieniu) małego psiaka, nadstawiającego ucho, żeby lepiej słyszeć.

\- Tata! - Chłopiec potrząsnął książeczką z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. - Ogon! Wrrr... - Nieudolnie zawarczał. 

\- Piesek! - Peter spojrzał na ilustrację i roześmiał się, bo malec najwyraźniej pomylił słowa. - Pieeeesek! Piesek. 

\- Tata! - Powtórzył mały uparciuch. - Tata!

\- Piesek. Zobacz, ma uszy i ogon i futro... - Posadził go sobie na kolanach i obaj pochylili się nad rysunkiem. - Ale ma futro! Pewnie jest mu bardzo ciepło... - Paplał cokolwiek, bo prawdę mówiąc nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia z tak małymi dzieciakami. Trochę starsze tak, owszem. Takie kilkuletnie. Najlepiej, jak już chodzą do szkoły. Wtedy można się jakoś z nimi porozumieć, ale z takim bąkiem? Czy on w ogóle cokolwiek rozumie? 

\- Futlo! - powiedział Marty z zadowoleniem, smarując palcem po obrazku. - Ciepło, futlo. Tata! Tata ma futlo. 

\- Ma? - Peter roześmiał się nieco za głośno i maluch się trochę przestraszył. - Pewnie na klacie i plecach, co? A nie wygląda na futrzaka... - Jakoś nie gustował w takich facetach. W miśkach znaczy się. Wolał takich chłopaków jak Cas. Młodzieńczych, gładkich i delikatnych. Okay, chyba nie powinien myśleć o takich sprawach przy dzieciaku, zreflektował się po chwili i popukał paznokciem w tekturkę. - Hej, hej, a jak robi piesek? Hau hau? 

\- Hau hau? - Zdziwił się mały i aż się obrócił, żeby popatrzeć na Petera. - Walci. Tata walci i mrrrr... - Wydał dziwny, trudny do powtórzenia dźwięk, coś jakby gardłowy, niski pomruk. Peter poczuł się nieswojo. 

\- Wrrr! - Mały zawarczał i odsłonił malutkie, mleczne ząbki. 

\- Okay... - Peter miał chęć zsadzić go z kolan i trochę się odsunąć. Dziwny dzieciak. - Może chcesz soku? Co? Albo poszukamy ciasteczek? Tatuś chyba miał tu gdzieś taki wielki słój z ciasteczkami i mówił, że można się częstować. Chcesz?

\- Ciaśka, tak! - Marty wystrzelił jak z procy i podbiegł do szafek, pokazując palcem znajomy kształt. - Daj ciaśko!

Peter wyjął garść herbatników, dwa podał maluchowi, po jednym w każdą rączkę, dwa chrupnął sam. Mhm, trzeba przyznać, Cas naprawdę miał talent. Boskie! Kruche, z maślanym, słodkim posmakiem, pachnące wanilią i czymś jeszcze, czego Peter nie umiał zidentyfikować, ale aż ślinka ciekła. 

\- To może po szklance mleka do tego, co? - Zajrzał do lodówki, wyjął galon i napełnił dwa plastikowe kubki. - Ty masz niebieski z gwiazdką a ja żółty z Kubusiem Puchatkiem. Albo może wolisz odwrotnie?

\- Niebieski! - Marty pokiwał radośnie, wsadził pół ciastka do buzi i popił mlekiem. 

\- Okay, zatem... - Peter rozejrzał się i zatrzymał na drzwiach z obrazkami poprzyczepianymi magnesami. - Chyba wiem, co chcecie dostać pod choinkę... - Uśmiechnął się, widząc powtarzający się motyw psa. Całej psiej rodzinki, sądząc po jednym. Wielki bury pół owczarek niemiecki pół husky z wielkim, najeżonym karkiem. Obok chyba z sześć mniejszych, różnokolorowych... tak jakby szczeniaczków. I jeden dosyć chudy, czarny mieszaniec na pałąkowatych łapach, o oczach z dwóch niebieskich kółeczek. - Jesteś najmilszy, kundelku.

Peter uśmiechnął się podświadomie, bo czarny psiak też się uśmiechał, w przeciwieństwie do ponurego husky. Uśmiechnięty pies. Ładne.

\- Ładny obrazek. - Pokazał Marty'emu. - Kto go narysował? Grejp? Joy? 

\- Tata! - Wykrzyknął maluch, plując okruchami herbatnika do mleka. - I tatuś!

\- Tata? - Podniósł brew. - Chyba nie ma takiego talentu jak twój tatuś. Twój tatuś to geniusz! - Pochwalił. - Bardzo zdolny. Robi najpyszniejsze ciastka i bardzo ładne w dodatku. 

Rozejrzał się wokół. Dom zaczął już przypominać o świętach. W koszykach i miskach leżały orzechy, kandyzowane owoce i lukrowane pierniki, każdy jak małe cacko, pokryte lukrem i posypkami w kształcie czekoladowych gwiazdek i perełek. Niektóre wymalowano we wzorki reniferów, choinek i pudełek przepasanych wstążkami. Drzewko jeszcze nie stało w salonie, ale na drzwiach wisiały już iglaste wieńce z kokardami i bombkami, nawet poręcz schodów udekorowano czerwoną taśmą i drewnianym elfem, dźwigającym wór cukierków. Na szczytach półek zawisły kolorowe lampki wplecione w świąteczne girlandy przetykane ciasteczkowymi ludzikami i bałwankami. Nawet czerwone poduszki na kanapie i pledy w kratę podkreślały wyjątkowy wystrój. 

\- Jak z żurnala. - Peter kucnął przy malcu. - Twój tatuś jest super. 

\- Super. Jest super. - Zgodził się, zalewając przód bluzeczki. - Faltusiek! Nie załoziłem faltuśka.

\- Fartuszka? A gdzie masz fartuszek, kolego? - Poszukał wzrokiem po haczykach na ścianach i oparciach krzeseł. Mały odstawił kubek na podłogę i pobiegł do wyspy, gdzie w najniższej szufladzie leżał cały komplet bawełnianych i silikonowych ubranek. Marty szybko wygrzebał z nich ulubiony, w motylki. - Czekaj, najpierw może przebierzmy się z tej mokrej bluzeczki... - Powstrzymał go Peter. - Bo będzie ci niewygodnie. Chodź na górę, pokaż mi, gdzie masz szafkę, dobra? Najpierw bluzeczka, a potem fartuszek. Zgoda?

\- No, zgoda. Dobla. - Mały popędził na schody a Peter za nim. 

 

* * *

 

Dzieciaki wróciły z miasta a Cas ze schroniska praktycznie w jednym czasie. One obładowane torbami z zakupami a on zawinięty w koc. Dean wysiadł z mini vana, nawoływany przez Miśka, ale nie był pewny, czy powinien wchodzić. 

\- Stało się coś? - Podszedł do Casa, żegnającego się z Adamem. 

\- Nie, odwoziłem Westa - odpowiedział chłodno i wszedł na werandę, zanim Dean zdążył zapytać o coś jeszcze. Adam przywitał się i pożegnał jednym uściskiem dłoni, zerknął przepraszająco i wsiadł do dżipa, żeby odjechać. 

Dean go cenił. Dobrze gospodarzył w schronisku, można mu było ufać, potrafił sam rozwiązywać pomniejsze problemy, nie wzywając pomocy przy byle wymianie żarówki czy zatkanym odpływie. Pod tym względem był o wiele bardziej samodzielny niż Cas. 

Alfa miał chęć się roześmiać na wspomnienie tych wszystkich _Deeeaaaan, zepsuło się... Dean, pająk... Dean, chyba nie ma prądu... Dean, nie leci... Dean, możesz to otworzyć? Chyba się zatkało... Dean, wywiercisz tu dziurkę? Chcę powiesić zdjęcie... Dean, czy to są termity?... Dean, nie rozumiem, czemu to nie działa... Dean, tam chyba utknął klocek... Dean, tylko się nie złość..._

Westchnął. Ile razy krzyczał na dzieciaki, że wepchnęły gdzieś plastikową zabawkę albo wyrwały jakiś przewód, szalejąc po domu? Po starym domu... Tyle rzeczy zniszczyły, a Cas większość brał na siebie, żeby ukryć ich psoty i występki. Dean chciałby cofnąć czas. Mniej się złościć. Bardziej doceniać te chwile, spędzane wspólnie, całą rodziną, z Ellen, Mary i Johnem. Tęsknił za nimi. Za tamtym życiem.

Za tamtym Casem.

\- Tata? Wejdź. Nastawiłem ekspres, zaraz będzie kawa. - Misiek wyskoczył na werandę i zamachał zachęcająco. - No, chodź.

\- Nie mogę... - Wymówił się, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty oglądać tego przybłędy Petera. - Muszę... Zajrzeć do Impali... Chyba... Gaźnik... - Szukał jakiejś wymówki. Misiek natychmiast podchwycił.

\- Super! Pomogę ci! To idź do garażu a ja zaraz przyniosę termos i coś do przekąszenia! - Wykrzyknął, znikając za progiem. Dean spojrzał na vana i na Impalę. Wyciągnął kluczyki, obrócił w palcach. Najchętniej wróciłby do domu, zaległ na materacu i upił się do snu.

 


	250. GAŹNIK I SZPILKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techniczne opisy to bardzo swobodna kompilacja informacji z internetów, pewnie zawierająca mnóstwo błędów :) Traktujcie je proszę jak element klimatu i tło interakcji między Deanem a Miśkiem a nie instruktaż :)

* * *

  

Tata siedział na stołku obok samochodu i gapił się tępo na skrzynkę z narzędziami, póki Misiek nie stuknął go w ramię. 

\- Kawa. - Podał mu parujący kubek. - Piernika? 

\- Nie. Dzięki. - Upił trochę gorącego napoju. - Jak Ca... tatuś? 

\- Kładzie maluchy spać. 

\- Nie za wcześnie? - Zerknął na zegarek. 

\- Zanim się wykąpią i przebiorą... - Misiek zajrzał pod maskę Impali. - Jeszcze się zejdzie. Grejp się trochę wykończył tymi zakupami... To mówisz, że gaźnik?

\- Coś mi brzęczy... Tak... - Tata odstawił kubek i nachylił się, żeby popatrzeć. - No, to od czego zaczniemy?

\- Pokrywa zaworów? - Misiek wskazał palcem.

\- Yhm. Bo?

\- Pod nią są wszystkie części głowicy.

\- Zgadza się. - Tata skinął z zadowoleniem. - A tu?

\- Kolektor dolotowy.

\- A tu?

\- Gaźnik. Tata, odpytujesz mnie jakbym miał osiem lat!

\- Tylko sprawdzam. - Podniósł dłonie, pokazując że nie chce się sprzeczać.

\- Nie urodziłem się wczoraj... - Misiek podparł się na biodrach i spojrzał z lekkim politowaniem. - Przecież już grzebaliśmy razem... - Urwał. Kaszlnął. 

Grzebali. Trzy lata temu. Drażliwy temat. Może tata zapomniał? 

Dean nie zapomniał. Przyjrzał się chłopakowi taksująco. 

\- Okay... więc... Pierwszą rzeczą jest ustawienie poziomu paliwa w komorze paliwowej - powiedział, ściągnąwszy kurtkę i zabierając się do roboty. - Mamy tu przygotowaną płytkę wzorcową... - Wyciągnął opisane pudełko z metalowego regału na narzędzia i części zamienne. - Która wskazuje właściwą odległość pływaka od pokrywy komory pływakowej. Ale zanim dojdziemy do tego, trzeba rozmontować to maleństwo. Klucze masz?

\- Cały komplet. 

\- Lepiej ściągnij ten sweterek. - Tata prychnął śmiechem. - Pobrudzisz się. Weź koszulę dziadka. 

Misiek przyznał mu rację, powinien się przebrać, ale nie chciało mu się biegać do domu. Ściągnął sweter, w którym był w mieście i narzucił na siebie flanelę wiszącą na haczyku przy drzwiach. Podwinął rękawy. Pachniała dziadkiem, smarem i Old Spicem. Tata w tym czasie odłączył kable zapłonowe i odkręcił śruby.

\- Okay, teraz zdemontujemy części dolotu. - Wyjaśnił, gdy Misiek wrócił już przebrany. Ramię w ramię pochylili się nad bebechami Impali. - Trzynastką odkręcimy śruby mocujące pokrywę zaworów.

Misiek podał odpowiedni klucz.

\- Chcesz sam?

\- No. - Skinął entuzjastycznie. Nie ma to jak samemu operować, to znacznie większa frajda niż przyglądać się biernie z boku. 

\- Dobra... Mocniej, nie bój się, to nie porcelana... - Trochę pomógł, bo śruby siedziały dość mocno. - Odłóż razem, żeby nie pogubić. Okay, to co ważne, to pamiętać co i w jakiej kolejności demontujesz. Najlepiej sobie na początku zapisywać.

\- Nie mam Alzheimera. Pamiętam.

\- Ja zapisywałem. - Dean przypomniał sobie swoje pierwsze eksperymenty. Misiek spojrzał z ukosa. No tak. On miał teraz tatę, który w razie czego podpowie, ale tata był sam. Nie mógł liczyć na swojego ojca, bo...

Bobby był dla nich dziadkiem, ale prawdziwy dziadek, tata taty, zginął gdy tata był niewiele starszy od Miśka. Może ze dwa lata. Musiał nagle dorosnąć i zająć się sobą, wujkiem Sammym i Impalą, bo tylko ją mieli. Pewnie nie było go stać na mechanika a każda awaria oznaczała kłopoty. Impala była ich jedynym domem, który mogli stracić z powodu głupich pogubionych śrubek...

\- Staruszka. - Tata pogłaskał karoserię z czułością. - Dużo ze mną wytrzymała, zanim nauczyłem się ją obsługiwać... Metodą prób i błędów.

\- Najlepszy sposób na naukę. - Mruknął pod nosem, podważając pokrywę śrubokrętem. 

\- Niektórych błędów nie da się naprawić... - Tata zdjął ją i odłożył na stół, obok dolotu. - Złamiesz coś, zgubisz... Nie wszystko można zastąpić... - Westchnął. - Okay. Teraz patrz... Zdejmujemy wężyki paliwowe. Musisz zluzować obejmy. Podaj siódemkę... I ten obok... Okay, patrz tu... Potrzymaj... Śmiało. No i mamy tutaj linkę ssania. Bardzo dobrze. A teraz zdejmujemy cięgno przepustnicy. Daj dziesiątkę. Teraz odkręcimy te nakrętki... Okay. Pomału... I... O! Mamy zdjęty gaźnik. - Uśmiechnęli się do siebie z satysfakcją. - Teraz tylko zabezpieczymy komorę spalania, żeby nic nie wpadło... I voilà! Piątka.

\- Tata! Nie kwaś. - Misiek obruszył się żartobliwie.

\- Co? Już się nie przybija piątek? Passe? Wyszły z mody? - Dean podniósł brwi i wydął wargi w ironicznym grymasie. Misiek przewrócił oczami, dając znać, że stary ojciec nie ma pojęcia o współczesnym życiu i zwyczajach nastolatków. - Nie jestem jakimś dinozaurem, wiesz?

\- Młodym też nie.

\- Palnę cię.

\- Jesteś tak stary, że Noe wisi ci piątaka!

\- Na razie ty mi wisisz trzy stówy za dzisiejsze zakupy.

\- Myślałem, że uczciwie chcesz mnie przekupić? Jak każdy weekendowy ojciec.

Ups, to trochę zabolało, ale tata się nie obraził. Znał się na żartach a Miśkowi dużo puszczał płazem.

\- Na brak ojców nie narzekaj, masz zapasowy komplet. - Odbił piłeczkę i tym razem Misiek prychnął, rozbawiony.

\- Tatuś to baba. - Machnął lekceważąco i udał, że nie widzi, jak tata tęsknie spojrzał w stronę domu. - Ale przynajmniej jeszcze nie łysieje.

\- Oczywiście, że nie łysieje! - Dean stanowczo zaprotestował. - Ma śliczne... Khm... Tego... - Policzki go zapiekły i odwrócił się do blatu, pilnie udając że czegoś szuka wśród śrubokrętów. 

\- No, racja, nieźle jeszcze wygląda, bo jest młodszy. Chyba z dziesięć lat, co?

\- Sześć!

\- Osiem.

\- Siedem i pół. - Licytowali się przez chwilę.

\- Pół, nie pół, widzę zakola... - Stanął na palcach i teatralnie zaczął oglądać mu skronie. Dean odruchowo się przeczesał. - Wyluzuj. Żartowałem. Też nie łysiejesz. Jeszcze.

\- Jeszcze? Jeszcze?! W ucho chcesz?

\- Oszczędzaj siły, staruszku... - Odskoczył z rumorem, zanim ojciec go dosięgnął. - Bo refleksu już braknie.

Siłowali się przez dłuższą chwilę i Dean musiał przyznać, że młody wilk niedługo będzie trudnym przeciwnikiem. Nabierał mocy i był zwinny jak węgorz. Jako mężczyzna chciał go pokonać, żeby młody czuł respekt, ale jako ojciec był dumny i pod koniec lekko odpuścił, pozwalając mu wygrać. Porażki hartują, ale dzieciak musi też zasmakować wygranej. Musi w siebie wierzyć. 

\- Ej! - Misiek się zorientował i obraził. - Nie traktuj mnie ulgowo! Nie jestem już szczeniakiem!

\- Nie jesteś. - Złapał go za kark i potrząsnął z rozbawieniem, zostawiając ciemniejszy ślad brudnego kciuka. - To nie mazgaj się jak panienka, mamy robotę... 

Przez kilka minut pracowali w milczeniu, podając sobie nawzajem narzędzia. 

\- Wytrzyj dokładnie ręce i podaj płytkę. Powinieneś móc swobodnie ją tu wsunąć, patrz jak ja robię... Wchodzi gładko, ale niezbyt luźno. Widzisz?

\- No.

\- Spróbuj sam.

\- No. Wchodzi. Dobrze tak?

\- Tak. Teraz się dobrze przypatrz. Pływak ją tylko leciutko dotyka. Nie trzeba nic regulować... Odległość jest okay. Dobra, teraz tu go sobie dokładnie obejrzymy. - Tata przysunął mocną lampę punktową i specjalne szkło powiększające na metalowej ramie, bardzo pomocne w pracy z drobnymi częściami lub bardziej skomplikowanymi mechanizmami. - Słyszysz coś?

Poruszył urządzeniem, strzygąc uszami i Misiek skoncentrował się na ewentualnych odgłosach czegoś w środku. 

\- Wygląda okay i nic nie słyszę. - Tata dał mu jeszcze dokładnie sprawdzić samemu. - To teraz wkładamy i montujemy z powrotem. Pamiętasz kolejność?

Misiek wyrecytował wszystko z pamięci i ojciec nagrodził go szerokim uśmiechem oraz klepnięciem w ramię. 

\- To teraz wszystko na miejsce i podłączymy przewód paliwa. To znaczy ty podłączysz, a ja się polenię i pokrytykuję. - Mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Misiek miał szansę pokazać co potrafi i żałował tylko, że nie ma większej publiczności.

Szkoda, że Claire nie interesuje się samochodami. Do garażu nie przychodzi, bo po co... Zupełnie jak tatuś. On też tylko ewentualnie zatankuje i na tym się kończy jego wiedza o samochodach. Kiedyś Misiek chciał mu wytłumaczyć wymianę oleju, ale tatuś nie miał z kim zostawić maluchów, Grejp ufajdał się smarem, bo mu się skojarzył z czekoladą. Misiek do dziś nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem mimo tego smrodu i dobrze, że mały nie przeszedł do konsumpcji, zanim tatuś go złapał. Marty w tym czasie wsadził sobie na palec nakrętkę, myśląc ze to pierścionek, potem Misiek dwie godziny jej szukał, bo tatuś niefrasobliwie zdjął ją przy myciu i odłożył nic nikomu nie mówiąc na półeczkę w łazience. Urwanie głowy z nimi. Ostatecznie lekcja się nie powiodła a tatuś nawet nie do końca umiał czytać kontrolki i wskaźniki na desce rozdzielczej, więc trzeba było sprawdzać za niego kiedy ruszał do miasta, żeby nie stanął gdzieś po drodze, panikując i płacząc do słuchawki.

Nic dziwnego, że tata zawsze go woził.

Gdy jeszcze mieszkali razem...

\- Misiek, ej! Coś się tak zadumał nad tym filtrem, co? To nie jakiś rocket science... Dobra, włącz silnik, musimy go trochę rozgrzać... 

\- Jasne, już.

Wskoczył za kierownicę i przekręcił kluczyk startowy. Lubił ten dźwięk. Basowy pogłos, jak rockowa perkusja, muzyka dla jego uszu. Prawie tak dobre jak intro do Kashmir Zeppelinów. Aż zanucił pierwsze takty i po chwili usłyszał, jak tata mamrocze pod nosem słowa pierwszej [zwrotki](http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,led_zeppelin,kashmir.html). Misiek zamilkł, wsłuchując się w jego głos. Nagle ścisnęło go w gardle, z trudem przełknął i przetarł oczy, próbując rozgonić głupie łzy, które tak niespodziewanie naszły, bez powodu...

Jak strasznie za nim tęsknił. 

Jak dobrze, że znów jest.

 

* * *

 

\- Pościelę ci w bibliotece. Mamy tam rozkładane łóżko... - Cas zszedł z piętra, odwijając rękawy koszuli. - Martuś dał ci w kość?

\- Skąd. Był bardzo grzeczny. - Peter chciał go dotknąć, ale czuł na karku czujne spojrzenia starszych dzieci jedzących kolację. 

\- Potrafi nieźle kaprysić... Zwłaszcza jak zostaje beze mnie. - Cas zerknął na zegarek, skręcił do pralni, żeby wyjąć komplet czystej pościeli i zapasowe koce. - Jim! Wstaw później zmywanie, możesz?

\- Czemu ja znowu? - Zbuntował się z oburzeniem. - Dzisiaj kolej Miśka!

\- Ja wstawię. - Claire zgłosiła się na ochotnika. 

\- A właśnie, gdzie Misiek? Nie wrócił z wami? - Cas wyjrzał z naręczem powłoczek i prześcieradłem przewieszonym przez ramię. 

\- Siedzą z tatą w garażu. - Zaraportowała Joy z pełną buzią.

\- Zaniosłam im kanapki. - Claire poderwała się od stołu i zaczęła zbierać naczynia. - Wujku, pokażę ci potem moje nowe buty, dobra?

\- Dobrze, ale nie rób za Miśka. Skoro to jego kolej, to niech... 

\- W porządku, zamieniliśmy się. Zrobi za mnie pojutrze. Poza tym jest tak brudny, że lepiej żeby się teraz nie dotykał do niczego. - Podniosła brew i kącik ust w wyrozumiałym uśmiechu. 

Cas przygryzł wargę. Nie podobało mu się, że Misiek wykorzystuje Claire, zrzucając na nią swoje domowe obowiązki. To się ostatnio regularnie powtarzało i Cas nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście się wywiązuje z tych zamian, czy pojutrze Claire po prostu zajmie się wszystkim, jakby to była nadal jej kolej, bo przecież Misiek ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Nagle poczuł złość na najstarszego syna. Postanowił się później z nim poważnie rozmówić. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Peter wyjął mu z rąk pościel i stanowczo oświadczył, że sam sobie pościeli łóżko. Niech tylko Cas pokaże gdzie. 

\- Tu jest cicho, nikt nie będzie ci przeszkadzał. - Poprowadził go wzdłuż korytarza na przeciwległy kraniec domu. - Dzieci miały tu odrabiać lekcje i czytać, ale... - Rozejrzał się po przestronnym pomieszczeniu.

\- Lekcje robią na kolanie, a czytanie zostawiają na nieokreśloną przyszłość? - Peter zaśmiał się z pełnym zrozumieniem. - I nie chcą siedzieć w ciszy? Hm. Jestem totalnie zaskoczony!

Cas w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał sarkazmu, co Peterowi wcale nie przeszkadzało. Ta wrodzona bezpretensjonalność i naiwna prostota uwodziły skuteczniej niż cięte riposty i kokieteryjne gry słowne, którymi był już zmęczony na _miejskich_ randkach z aspirującymi poetami, pisarzami, aktorami _doraźnie_ pracującymi jako kelnerzy czy agenci ubezpieczeniowi. Połowa z nich jeszcze przed wymianą numerów telefonów popisywała się erudycją, cytując Philipa Rotha na zmianę z Mayą Angelou, co doprawdy stanowiło niestrawną mieszankę. Po dotarciu do trzeciej bazy okazywało się, że zamiast Źdźbeł trawy wolą czytać do poduszki autobiografię Britney Spears. Cas nie był taki. Nie starał się być mądrzejszy na siłę. Nie to, żeby musiał. 

\- Chyba tylko ja czasem korzystam z tego pokoju. - Wyznał z widoczną skruchą, jakby to było coś niestosownego, z czego trzeba się usprawiedliwić. - Kiedy mnie dopada migrena i muszą chwilę odsapnąć od tego wariactwa...

Usiedli na kanapie, gapiąc się przed siebie na regały z książkami. To był bardzo ładny pokój. Z wielkim, wygodnym biurkiem, z kilkoma wygodnymi fotelami i miękkimi siedziskami przy oknach, gdzie miło byłoby się wyciągnąć pod pretekstem wkuwania tabliczki mnożenia. Widoczne przez szyby drzewa bielały od śniegu, ale latem czy jesienią musiały stać w pełni kolorów, w wielu odcieniach zieleni. Poza tym Cas uprawiał niewielki ogród, opowiadał o nim w mailach i wysyłał zdjęcia ukwieconych rabat i kęp aromatycznych ziół. Peter widział go zresztą latem, gdy był w odwiedzinach. Uroczy zakątek nieco ciężki od woni tymianku, lawendy i sześciu gatunków mięty, nie wspominając o reszcie zielska.

\- Jestem zmęczony. - Cas oparł głowę na dłoniach. Pochylił się, zacisnął powieki, zakręcił palcami na skroniach. - Przepraszam. Jestem zbyt wykończony, żeby... Pogadamy jutro, co? Może... Obejrzymy jakiś film? Wyprawię dzieciaki do Deana. - Obiecał, chcąc mu wynagrodzić niedogodności, jakby był do czegokolwiek zobowiązany. 

\- W czym ci pomóc? - Peter nie chciał być zabawianym gościem. Chciał się włączyć w nurt zwykłego życia, stać się częścią. - Byłem całkiem dobry w pomaganiu, pamiętasz? Rozwieszanie prania? Odkurzanie? Pielenie chwastów na szczęście odpada, ale mogę odśnieżyć podjazd. - Zaoferował. 

Ten uśmiech wynagradzał wszystko. 

\- Nie musisz.

\- Ale chcę.

Wzrok Casa ześlizgnął się z oczu Petera niżej, na usta... Z wyczekiwaniem... 

\- Przepraszam, wujku! Nie przeszkadzam? Zapalę wam tu, czemu siedzicie po ciemku? - Claire pstryknęła włącznikiem i pokój oświetlony zaledwie jedną dyskretną lampeczką zalało górne, jasne światło z sześcioramiennego, mosiężnego żyrandola ze szklanymi kloszami jak kielichy kwiatów. Peter nie znał się na wystroju wnętrz, ale obstawiał, że to bardzo droga lampa od Tiffany'ego w stylu art nouveau. 

\- Własnie szliśmy do kuch... ni... - Cas zająknął się na widok dziewczyny. Wstał powoli. - Co to jest?

\- Śliczne, prawda? Wujek Dean mi kupił. To znaczy, ja kupiłam, on tylko zapłacił. - Okręciła się wokół własnej osi. Czarna, luźna, ale bardzo krótka sukienka zawirowała wokół jej ud niebezpiecznie wysoko. Świetne nogi, przyznał Peter. Jakoś nie zauważył wcześniej, że takie długie. I że ona jest taka wysoka... 

\- Zdejmij to natychmiast. Zdejmij! - Cas podszedł, a właściwie podbiegł do niej w trzech susach i chwycił za nadgarstek. - Nie pozwoliłem ci kupować szpilek! Jesteś jeszcze za mała na takie buty! Są... są... niezdrowe! Możesz sobie nogi połamać! I dostać halluksy! - Sapał, z trudem hamując irytację. - Daj mi je natychmiast i idź po Miśka! Ma natychmiast tu przyjść i zająć się zmywarką!

\- Ale... ale ja już... załado... - Dziewczynka wyskoczyła z czarnych, seksownych pantofli i od razu zrobiła się jakaś mniejsza i jakby młodsza. Jakby w magiczny sposób pozbyła się kilku lat. Splotła ręce w pokornej postawie. - Ja załadowałam, wujku, przepraszam, myślałam... 

\- Raczej nie myślałaś! - Cas uciął surowo, oschle. - Z wujkiem też sobie pogadam na temat waszych zakupów! Zawiodłaś mnie, Claire. Miałem cię za bardziej odpowiedzialną.

Peter podszedł powoli i dotknął jego łokcia, chcąc trochę załagodzić sytuację. Pierwszy raz widział Casa besztającego dziecko w ten sposób. Już chyba lepiej by było, żeby zwyczajnie na nią nakrzyczał, pogderał sobie, jak to czasem robią przemęczeni rodzice, wcale nie chcąc skarcić, tylko trochę upuścić złych emocji. Claire, jak normalna nastolatka, powinna odpysknąć coś i pobiec do siebie, trzasnąć drzwiami i dąsać się przy piosenkach One Direction. To był naturalny porządek rzeczy. Dzieciaki się buntują, rodzicom puszczają nerwy. Cas był łagodnym ojcem, pewnie pogodziliby się jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Ale za jego reakcją stało coś więcej niż zmęczenie i nieuświadomiony lęk przed dorastaniem córki, zmieniającej się w młodą kobietę. 

\- Potrzebuję jeszcze poduszki. Znajdziesz dla mnie poduszkę? - Zmienił temat, zwracając się do dziewczynki i dając jej pretekst, żeby wyjść. - Cas? O co chodzi? To tylko szpilki... Każda dziewczynka marzy o takich. Wiesz, podbierają je matkom... - Zarumienił się lekko na wspomnienie tamtego dnia, gdy matka wyszła na zakupy, ojciec był w pracy a on miał lekką gorączkę i został w domu. Nudził się, męczył go katar i nie bawiły go kreskówki. Zakradł się do sypialni rodziców, żeby pomyszkować w ich rzeczach, licząc na jakieś sekrety, a skończył przed lustrem matki w jej lakierowanych pantoflach na słupku, w których chadzała do kościoła. 

Niedzielne nabożeństwa już nigdy nie były takie same. 

\- Co w nie wstąpiło? Nie rozumiem! - Cas złapał się za głowę. - Proszą się o kłopoty! Jak mam je ustrzec przed al... - Ugryzł się w język i zamrugał przytomniejąc. - Ale co to cię obchodzi... - Dokończył sztucznym tonem. - To są zupełnie nieistotne sprawy, przepraszam, że cię wmieszałem w naszą małą... 

\- Dorastanie nie jest łatwe. - Peter nie miał dzieci, ale pamiętał co nieco z kursu pedagogiki, który musiał zaliczyć, żeby móc nauczać w szkołach publicznych. - Z dziewczynkami jest chyba trochę trudniej, co? - Dodał ze współczuciem. - Lepiej nam się dogadać z chłopakami. 

Cas znów zrobił tę swoją minę, jakby nie wiedział, o czym jest mowa. 

Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie mógł i nie chciał.

Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował go w usta. 

W celu zredukowania stresu ma się rozumieć. 

Tylko tyle.

\- Tatuś! - Cas odskoczył gwałtownie, a Peter omal się nie przewrócił, przestraszony i zbity z pantałyku tym pełnym potępienia okrzykiem.

Misiek stał w progu z miną, jakby zobaczył diabła we własnej osobie.

\- A jak was maluchy zobaczą? - wysyczał ze wstrętem. - Bo mnie się chce rzygać. 

 


	251. ŚWIĘTA

Dean wrzucił do skrzynki przy kominku naręcze polan i pomniejszych szczap, dobrych na podpałkę. Misiek skończył właśnie rozpalać i patrzył w ogień, coraz śmielej trawiący drewno i trocinowe brykiety, których cała paleta stała w szopie. W chacie taty już czuł się swobodnie, traktował ją jak przedłużenie domu. A ostatnio nawet lepiej niż w domu. Wciąż był wściekły na tatusia i nie rozumiał, jak tata może tak mu schodzić z drogi.

\- Odpuść mu. - Tata klepnął go w łopatkę i poszedł obmyć ręce w kuchennym zlewie. - Chcesz colę?

\- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz to tolerować? - Wybuchnął i szturchnął palenisko, wzbijając snop iskier, które uleciały w głąb komina.

\- A co mam zrobić? - Tata przyniósł puszkę coli i kubek kawy dla siebie. Usiedli na materacu. - Muszę wreszcie kupić porządne łóżko... - mruknął z żalem. 

\- Zamiast kupować łóżko, może byś zaprowadził porządek, co? - Misiek się wkurzył też na niego. - Na początek wywal tego Petera! 

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę. Serio, Misiek, zostaw to...

\- Dorosłym? - Przerwał ostro. - Bo wy tak sobie świetnie z tym poradzicie? - spytał z gorzką ironią. - Właśnie widzę!

\- Poradzimy sobie z tym tak, jak umiemy, niekoniecznie świetnie. - Tata pokręcił głową, znużony i zrezygnowany. Misiek nie cierpiał go takim. Oklapłym i pogodzonym z losem. Tata jakiego znał był wojownikiem, niepokonanym wobec wszelkich przeciwności. Niepoddającym się trudnościom i nie tracącym nadziei. A ten tu siedział na tyłku z nosem na kwintę i wyglądał, jakby już na niczym mu nie zależało. 

Ta myśl ukłuła go jak szpilkulec. 

\- Nie zależy ci już? - spytał podejrzliwie. - Na nim? Co? Już ci nie zależy? 

\- Nie pleć. I przestań mi robić psychoanalizę. - Tata wstał i zaczął czegoś szukać na stoliku pod oknem. Stolik pełnił rolę biurka, zawalony papierami wokół zamkniętego laptopa. Ani skrawka pustego blatu. Misiek wiedział, że pod stertą po lewej, złożoną głównie z poważnie wyglądających rachunków i faktur leży wyjątkowo korzystne, reklamowe zdjęcie tatusia. Chatę wypełniały meble i dodatki, które kupił, pod poduszką leży jego noszony t-shirt. Wciąż nim pachnie. Nawet teraz Misiek czuł ulotny ślad jego obecności. 

\- Pokłóciliście się. Nie pierwszy raz! - Misiek też wstał, rozlewając trochę coli na podłogę, ale się tym nie przejął. Teraz szło o ważniejsze rzeczy. - I nie ostatni. Tata! Zrób coś z tym! Jutro święta, czas naprostować sprawy!

\- Misiek! - Huknął, mając już dość grzebania w swoim życiu uczuciowym i nastoletniego mądrzenia się. Cholerny dzieciak, co mu się zdaje że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy! - To nie takie proste jak ci się zdaje. 

\- Ugryź go! - Warknął i powtórzył ostro. - Ugryź!

Dean aż otworzył usta z zaskoczenia. Misiek zawsze stawał po stronie Casa, od małego podczas wszystkich konfliktów brał jego stronę, popierał wszelkie jego pomysły i pomagał mu je realizować, nawet wbrew zakazom Deana jak ta idiotyczna wyprawa do jaskiń by uratować Gabe'a. Dean czasem zazdrościł im tej więzi, tej lojalności, którą Misiek okazywał ukochanemu tatusiowi. Skąd ta nagła zmiana? Jeszcze pół roku temu rzucał się na niego z pięściami, wykrzykując że nigdy mu nie wybaczy tych trzech lat, a teraz namawia go do... 

Do czego właściwie?

\- Ślepy jesteś? - Misiek zacisnął pięści i popatrzył z wyrzutem. - Tata! Wszystko przez to, że nie jesteście razem. Tatuś świruje, bo się boi, że znów sobie pójdziesz w cholerę! I zostanie sam, znowu! Dlatego wziął sobie tego Petera, ale jakbyś go ugryzł, to Peter by nie był już potrzebny! 

Dean nie wiedział, czy go palnąć w kark i opieprzyć, czy zacząć się bać tego cwanego wilczka. Gdzie podział się ten mały rycerzyk, prawy i sprawiedliwy, nie tolerujący manipulacji i przemocy wobec słabszych? Teraz stał przed nim zdeterminowany chłopak, chcący za wszelką cenę osiągnąć cel. Za wszelką cenę, zwłaszcza że nie on miał ją zapłacić. 

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić. 

\- Czemu nie?

\- Bo obiecałem. - Misiek przewrócił oczami, dając do zrozumienia, że to nie byłaby pierwsza ze złamanych obietnic. - I zamierzam dotrzymać. 

\- Więc pozwolisz mu narobić głupot aż będzie za późno? - Zaplótł ramiona na torsie i spojrzał jakoś tak... Z wyższością? Dean gwizdnął przez zęby. Ależ mu tu wyrósł alfa! Jak się tak zachowuje w tym wieku, to co będzie za kilka lat?

\- Nie będzie za późno - powiedział nadspodziewanie łagodnie. - Jakiekolwiek, jak to mówisz, _głupoty_ tatuś narobi, nie będzie za późno, żeby je naprawić. Jeśli tylko będzie chciał.

Tym razem to Miśkowi opadła szczęka. Aż cofnął się o krok i potknął o materac. 

\- A Peter? - Zająknął się, próbując zrozumieć. - Przecież oni mogą być razem! A jak z nami zamieszka? - Aż się zatrząsł z oburzenia. - Przyjmiesz go do watahy? 

Dean się nad tym jeszcze nie zastanawiał. Nie to, że nie przemknęło mu to przez myśl, ale szybko ją odepchnął i schował w ciemne miejsce, gdzie się nie zagląda, żeby nie bolało. Po co Misiek to wywlókł? Po co drąży?

\- Nie wiem, okay? Nie wiem. - Potarł czoło i poszedł otworzyć piwo. Nagle kawa przestała wystarczać.

\- To się dowiedz! Czas najwyższy! - Misiek kopnął najbliższe krzesło, nie umiejąc już stłumić frustracji i gniewu na obu rodziców. - Wóz albo przewóz! Postaw mu ultimatum i albo wróć na stałe, albo...

\- Albo co? Synu! Albo co?! - Wrzasnął, ze złością wyrzucając kapsel do zlewu. Metal brzęknął o metal. - To już nie chodzi tylko o nas! O niego! Mam was. Chcę być z wami! Grejp, Joy, Jim, Marty! Ty! Chcę być z wami! Co mam zrobić? Wyjechać znowu, bo wasz tatuś chce sobie ułożyć życie z kimś innym? Może tak będzie lepiej dla niego? Może będzie wreszcie szczęśliwy, nie pomyślałeś o tym? Mam go szantażować wami? Mam go zmusić?

\- No... nie _zmusić_... - Misiek przygryzł wargę. - Chodziło mi tylko o to, żebyś... Żeby zrozumiał... Żebyście znowu... 

\- Wiem. Synu, wiem. - Odstawił piwo na stół i podszedł do niego.

\- Tata... 

\- Wiem. 

Objęli się, poklepując się po plecach w męskim geście wsparcia i otuchy. 

\- Zróbmy coś do żarcia. Głodny jestem. - Misiek pierwszy wyzwolił się z uścisku i pomaszerował do lodówki.

\- Mam mrożone burito, ale możemy też zrobić sobie burgery. Albo steki. - Z ulgą przyjął zmianę tematu i przejście w tryb zadaniowy do czegoś tak konkretnego i przyziemnego. Jedzenie jest proste, nie wymaga moralnych wyborów (nie w przypadku Deana) i jest potrzebą, którą najłatwiej zaspokoić. W jego obecnej sytuacji to wielka zaleta.

Misiek z rumorem przewalał opakowania półproduktów i gotowych do odgrzania dań, które Dean przywoził ze sklepu Meg raz w tygodniu. Wśród nich stało jeszcze kilka pojemników z domowym jedzeniem, które przygotował mu Cas. 

Ostatnio nie miał co liczyć na więcej. Cas zatrzasnął przed nim nie tylko sypialnię, ale i kuchnię. W obu przypadkach strata była bolesna.

 

* * *

 

Peter wyjechał, nie chcąc narzucać się ze swoją obecnością wobec coraz jawniej okazywanej niechęci, zwłaszcza ze strony najstarszego z dzieci. Lepiej dać im się oswoić z nową sytuacją niż pogłębiać konflikt, uznał, czując że stąpa teraz po kruchym lodzie i jeden nieostrożny krok może zaprzepaścić jego szanse. Cas kochał dzieciaki nieprzytomnie i bardzo liczył się z ich zdaniem, zwłaszcza ze zdaniem tego aroganckiego gnojka, Miśka. 

Nie cierpiał Petera, a Peter uświadamiał sobie, że odpłaca mu tym samym, chociaż przynajmniej ze względu na różnicę wieku i doświadczenia powinien traktować smarkacza bardziej pobłażliwie i mniej się przejmować tymi fochami. Oczywiście rozumiał, że dzieciak się buntuje wobec niechybnych zmian, jakie czekają jego rodzinę. Nowy partner ojca jawił mu się jako zagrożenie i rywal, który pozbawi ich części miłości i uwagi ukochanego tatusia. Dotąd mieli go na wyłączność. Nic tak nie boli, jak strata czegoś, o czym się myślało że jest twoje na zawsze...

Tatuś. Tak go nazywały, tak się o nim wyrażały, z czułością i miłością, która zaskakiwała Petera bardziej, niż chciał przyznać. On sam wychował się w domu, w którym wszyscy zwracali się do siebie z chłodem i dystansem, jak prawie obcy ludzie na przyjęciu, na którym nikt nie chce być, ale trzeba, bo tak wypada. On sam do swojego ojca zwracał się w trzeciej osobie: czy tata pozwoli? Co tata sądzi? 

Matka także mówiła o nim per _ojciec_. _Zobaczymy, co ojciec na to. Ojciec nie będzie zadowolony. Okaż ojcu szacunek!_

Wciąż słyszał jej głos brzmiący niezadowoleniem i podszyty lękiem, że niesubordynacja Petera odbije się na niej, że to ją ojciec oskarży o zaniedbania w wychowaniu i ukarze. Och, bynajmniej nie biciem, skąd. To przecież była porządna rodzina, nie jakaś patologia. Ojciec był szanowanym obywatelem i przedsiębiorcą, co tydzień chodzili do kościoła a matka udzielała się w różnych komitetach. Szkolnym, parafialnym, Amerykańskich Matek i Żon na Rzecz Moralności, oraz wspierającym sieroty i wdowy. Piekła swoje słynne ciasta na różne dobroczynne jarmarki i pikniki. Stała na nad nimi w tych swoich pastelowych sweterkach i niewygodnych pantoflach, ze sztucznie przymilnym uśmiechem a Peter wiedział, że godzinę przed wyjściem ojciec lodowatym tonem przypominał jej, żeby nie piła zbyt dużo i nie paplała z żoną Micka Johnsona, który zadaje się z czarnuchami, podejrzany lewak i socjalista. Obrzucał ją krytycznym spojrzeniem, sprawdzając czy spódnica nie jest za krótka a makijaż zbyt ekstrawagancki, bo te _współczesne kobiety zachowują się jak rozwydrzone suki_ (zawsze mlaskał przy tym słowie), epatując swoim upadkiem obyczajów i brakiem nawet pozorów moralności. Matka oczywiście nie chciała epatować, więc wszystkie jej szminki miały mdły beżowy odcień, spod którego przezierała naturalna czerwień warg. Jakby miały ją zamaskować a nie podkreślić świeżość i urodę. 

Obwiniał ją o wszystko, a najbardziej o chore skłonności Petera. O to, że jest zepsutym dzieckiem, synem, który nie przynosi sportowych pucharów i nie wygląda jakby miał odnieść sukces w polityce czy w biznesie. Którego trzeba wysłać na kosztowny obóz naprawczy, przełykając gorzką pigułkę poniżenia i przyznania się do wychowawczej porażki, zdać się na innych, by naprawili ich błędy. Peter był żywym dowodem ich nieudolności. Stratą, jaką ponieśli inwestując w niego tyle czasu, energii i pieniędzy. Ojciec chodził gniewny, matka rozczarowana i były to dwa najsilniejsze i najtrwalsze uczucia, jakich Peter doświadczał w domu. 

Tatuś! Tatuś! Dzieciaki wrzeszczały w domu Winchesterów, wpadając do kuchni po przekąski i picie, przepychając się między sobą w kolejce po trochę uwagi. Cas najwięcej czasu poświęcał najmłodszym, ale i starsze przytulał, choćby na moment, pieszczotliwie mierzwił im włosy, żartował z nimi i w skupieniu słuchał tego, co mówią. Już następnego dnia pogodził się z Claire, umawiając się, że buty na obcasie schowa na jakąś wyjątkową okazję. 

Biło od niego ciepło i coś... matczynego. Jakkolwiek dziwacznie do brzmiało, Peter nie znajdował lepszego określenia. Chłonął to ciepło, żałując że nie doświadczał podobnego w swoim rodzinnym domu. Teraz nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, o czym miałby rozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami, gdyby się przypadkiem spotkali. Wobec nich czuł obcość a okres do wyjazdu na studia traktował jak cudze życie, które zdarzyło się komuś, kim nie był. Jakiemuś innemu Peterowi, któremu współczuł, ale z którym nie chciał utrzymywać znajomości.

Nie był wtedy sobą. Był chłopakiem, którym musiał być, żeby przetrwać i wstydził się, że mógł zrobić więcej, by się im postawić. Na niedzielnych czytaniach Biblii największe wrażenie robiła na nim zdrada Piotra. Chciał znaleźć odwagę, aby wobec świata już nigdy nie zaprzeć się siebie, już nigdy nie wstydzić się kim jest i kogo kocha.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział, wyjeżdżając z rancza Winchesterów i obiecując, że wróci. Cas zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok, co było urocze i trochę osłodziło fakt, że nie odpowiedział: ja ciebie też. Może potrzebował więcej czasu?

Peter nie chciał przyspieszać, poganiać. Cas był zbyt cenny, aby go głupio wytrącić sobie z rąk, ścisnąwszy zbyt zaborczo, zbyt niecierpliwie. Nie chciał powtarzać błędów tego troglodyty, Deana. Nie mógł z nim rywalizować na wielu polach, Dean miał zbyt dużą przewagę. Nie liczył, że zniknie zupełnie z życia Casa, w końcu łączyły ich dzieciaki. Miał nadzieję, że pokona go, jeśli tylko będzie wystarczająco cierpliwy i sprytny i da Casowi to, czego nie dostawał od tego mięśniaka. 

Nie siłą, lecz sposobem - pomyślał, żegnając się z Casem. 

 

* * *

 

W salonie stanęła ogromna choinka, przyniesiona z lasu wspólnie przez Deana, Walta i wszystkie dzieci, nawet Martusia, który na tę przygodę wybrał się ciepło otulony i usadzony na sankach, ciągnionych na zmianę przez Jima i Joy i Miśka. Grejp wskakiwał na nie co jakiś czas, gdy się zmęczył przedzieraniem przez śnieżne zaspy i co trudniejsze leśne wertepy. 

Cas pichcił od kilku dni, od rana do późnej nocy stojąc przy garnkach, chcąc zdążyć z naszykowaniem wystarczającej ilości jedzenia dla całej watahy, która zjeżdżała na ranczo. Chłopaki z żonami i dziećmi, nawet mieszkając poza Pinewood czy Crabtown, postanowili wspólnie spędzić te pierwsze od powrotu Deana święta zimowego przesilenia. Zbierze się łącznie ze czterdzieści osób, policzył którejś nocy, wlokąc się na zesztywniałych nogach do łóżka.

\- Tatuś, a gdzie smarki elfów? - Wydarł się Jim, klęcząc wśród pudeł z ozdobami. Chodziło mu o bombki w kształcie zielonych sopli, które ktoś kiedyś porównał do glutów z nosa (chyba Gabe) i juz tak zostało.

\- Muszą być! - Cas miał dość odpowiadania na głupie pytania. - W jakimś kartonie, nie wiem w którym, poszukaj!

\- Nie ma! Chyba nie wyrzuciłeś?

\- Kurka! Jim! Nie wyrzuciłem. Po co miałbym wyrzucać dobre bombki? Poszukaj. - Westchnął, pakując kolejną porcję ciast do piekarnika i zerkając do drugiej komory, gdzie piekło się mięso.

Na wszystkich palnikach stały perkoczące rondle i dwudziestolitrowe gary, a Cas zamartwiał się, czy dla każdego wystarczy przynajmniej po jednej porcji z kilkunastu szykowanych potraw. Nikt nie wstanie od stołu głodny, jasna sprawa, ale byłoby bardzo niezręcznie, gdyby ktoś zechciał spróbować sałatki ziemniaczanej i przegryźć kawałkiem chleba bananowego, a tu okaże się, że koszyk z pieczywem już pusty i nie ma dokładki.

Za punkt honoru postawił sobie, że przygotuje najbardziej lubiane w rodzinie smakołyki, w tym ostro doprawioną jambalayę z owocami morza, kilka rodzajów placków: jabłkowych, dyniowych i z pekanami, ciasto marchwiowe i dwa rodzaje serników, mnóstwo ciasteczek czekoladowych, a w wersji dla dorosłych z rumem i likierem, pieczonego i wędzonego łososia, pieczonego indyka oraz dziczyznę, bo jeśli się chciało dobrze nakarmić watahę wilków, to bez sarniny i kilku zająców nie było o czym gadać. Do tego warzywno-serowe zapiekanki, puree ziemniaczane, frytki, pieczone kasztany, bakalie i owoce, sos żurawinowy, kolby kukurydzy, najlepsze masło, lody sprowadzone  ekspresowym kurierem z jednej z ich cukierni (Cas nie miał już czasu na przygotowanie ich samemu) i piwo warzone przez Franka. A jeszcze mnóstwo nie wartych wspominania słonych przekąsek, antipasti, sery pleśniowe i długodojrzewające, których skrzynkę zamówił w internetowych delikatesach. Przyjechały pieczołowicie zabezpieczone, ułożone w miękkich trocinach. Cała spiżarnia zastawiona tymi dobrami, a na szafce przyklejone karteczki z menu, na których skreślał kolejne pozycje w miarę upływającego czasu.

Masa roboty, żeby wszystkiego dopilnować, a dzieciaki jeszcze co chwila zawracały mu głowę.

\- Ziemniaki obrane! Warzywa pokrojone, jaja umyte! - Zaraportowała Kathy ze schroniska, którą Adam przysłał do pomocy, za co Cas był im obojgu bardzo wdzięczny. Ona i druga z dziewczyn, cichutka Ellie zakasały rękawy i krzątały się po kuchni, wyręczając go w tych najbardziej podstawowych, ale i męczących pracach. 

\- Jesteście kochane! - Ucałował obie w przelocie, pędząc do spiżarni po śmietanę i więcej sezamu i jeszcze trochę cynamonu i ostatnie trzy laski wanilii, wyrzucając sobie, że nie zamówił więcej. - Zróbcie sobie przerwę, zjedzcie coś i napijcie się soku!  Joy, nie kręć się tu, biegnij pomóc Jimowi z glutami!

\- Już znalazł. - Machnęła łapką i zaczęła buszować wśród przysmaków, kradnąc cząstki gruszek i świeżego ananasa. 

\- Nie rusz, to już odmierzone! - Pacnął ją w dłoń i wygonił z kuchni. - Możecie się uspokoić i nie przeszkadzać? - spytał retorycznie, bo ledwie pozbył się Joy, do kuchni wpadła dwójka najmłodszych, dopominając się koniecznie muffinek z kremem bostońskim albo przynajmniej gofrów z dżemem. - Żadnych gofrów, Grejp! Nie mam czasu teraz robić wam gofrów, zwariowałeś? Możecie wziąć po herbatniku. No, jazda, zmykajcie! 

\- Zabiorę ich. - Dean poderwał obu malców i wsadził każdego pod pachę. Cas skinął z wdzięcznością. - Bąble, pomóżcie tu z lampkami. Martuś, stój i trzymaj ten koniec sznura, a Grejp tutaj... Nie biegajcie, bo się poplącze. 

Cas zerkał kątem oka, wciąż rozczarowany postępkiem alfy, ale cieszył się że wreszcie dzieci mają tatę. Szykował to wielkie przyjęcie również po to, by mogli uczcić jego powrót. Wataha była wciąż niekompletna, brakowało trzech kochanych osób i tego nic nie mogło zaleczyć, nie można ich było niczym i nikim zastąpić, ale wracali do równowagi po tej tragedii. Dzieci biegały ze śmiechem wśród świątecznych melodii i Cas strzygł uchem z zadowoleniem, z ulgą... 

Jim zakładał kolejne ozdoby na choinkę. Joy mu pomagała, wspinając się na niską drabinkę, by sięgnąć wyższych gałęzi. Malcy napawali się widokiem tych kolorów, jarzenia się i migotania szklanych i brokatowych kul, sopli, pękatych Mikołajów, Śnieżynek i elfów, sań z reniferami, piernikowych chatek i ciuchć. Wszystkie te ozdoby kupili lub dostali już po... _Tamtym_. Nic nie ocalało ze starego domu...

Może i lepiej.

Cas by chyba nie był w stanie patrzeć na drzewko ubrane w coś, czego dotykały łapki jego zmarłych dzieci. Nie uniósłby tego ciężaru. Święta były wystarczająco bolesne i bez takich wspomnień.

Wir roboty nie pozwalał się zastanawiać, wracać w przeszłość, marzyć nierealnie, że jeszcze się spotkają, że rozpakują prezenty... Że jeszcze ich poczuje w objęciach, ich ciepło, ciężar, zapach. 

Te sny, które miewał, wizje... To nie to samo. Tęsknota rozdzierała go od wewnątrz, ale przynajmniej Dean wrócił. Dzieci się śmiały. Wataha zasiądzie do stołu tak wielka i zjednoczona jak wcześniej. Przed smokiem. 

\- Tatuś, co beczysz? - Misiek zakradł się jak kot i objął go niespodzianie. - Źle się czujesz? Chcesz się położyć?

\- Cas? - Dean też zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i podszedł szybko. 

\- Nic, nic... Nie róbcie zamieszania! Cebula! - Wymówił się, ocierając twarz papierowym ręcznikiem.

\- Cebula, nie wisz czasem... - mruknął Bobby, dźwigając się z leniwca, na którym oglądał jakiś świąteczny program i starał się nie wtrącać w przygotowania. - Cas, chłopcze, idź się połóż na parę minut. No, idź! Popilnujemy ci tu garnków, nic nie wykipi, co nie, dziewczyny? 

Omegi przytaknęły.

\- Idź, tatuś, idź. - Miś go poparł, popychając w stronę biblioteki.

\- Kwadrans!

\- Kwadrans... - Obiecał Misiek i postawił Claire na straży, żeby nikt tatusiowi nie przeszkadzał. 

 

* * *

 

Dean stał w holu, witając ostatnich przybyszów, gdy na półpiętrze zjawił się Cas, prowadząć Grejpa i Martusia za rączki. Grejp w krótkich spodenkach i czerwonym sweterku, Martuś w rajtuzkach i bluzeczce z białym kołnierzykiem, wystrojeni jakby mieli pozować na okładkę. Cas też wystroił i Dean na moment zamarł, zapominając języka w gębie.

Czy to ten sam wilczek, którego ujrzał w spelunce czternaście lat temu? Obdarty i złachany, z tanim piwem korzennym w dłoni, bo jego własna wataha ani go nie posadziła przy stole między sobą, ani nie zadbała, by miał co porządnego zjeść i wypić?

Rany, wówczas wywołał w nim wrażenie niepodobno do niczego przedtem, ale teraz? Lekki blezer w norweski wzór podkreślał rumieńce na policzkach. Świeżo umyte i przesuszone w pośpiechu włosy sterczały w nieładzie, dodając mu tylko urody. Dean wszystko zauważał, Cas przytył od lata, niedużo, kilka funtów, ale to wystarczyło, by wyglądał zdrowiej, bardziej witalnie. 

Piękny wilk w pełni sił, zadbany i jakby pewniejszy siebie. Uśmiechał się do dzieci, odpowiadał na ich pytania i powstrzymywał przed zbieganiem w dół, żeby sobie nie zrobiły krzywdy. Piękny, opiekuńczy, pachnący rozkosznie, aż Dean zacisnął szczęki, bo w uszach rozdzwoniła się rada Miśka: ugryź go! Ugryź! 

Rany, jak tego chciał! Jak chciał...

Na dole wziął Martusia na ręce i razem weszli do tłumnego salonu. W głębi, otwarta na oścież jadalnia kusiła długim stołem ciasno zastawionym, żeby wszystkich pomieścić. Niektórzy już zajmowali krzesła, maruderzy kładli ostatnie upominki pod drzewkiem. Całe stosy paczek. 

Dean przebiegł wzrokiem po znajomych twarzach. Bobby. Sammy. Amy. Ich dzieci. Jego dzieci. Misiek. Jim, Joy. Frank. Jody. Walt. Harry. Kevin. Jego żona i ich dzieci. Rufus. Ash i  Bonnie z małym Larrym. Garth z Beth i maluchami. Eddie, Gary, Steve i reszta. Jo. Nawet Gabe. Wszyscy tu byli.

Podrzucił Martusia lekko na ręku, pocałował go w policzek. Brzdąc przytulił się, objął go łapkami, trochę onieśmielony sytuacją i takim zgromadzeniem.

\- Zdrowia i szczęścia - powiedział Dean, alfa, pokonując wzruszenie. - Jestem wdzięczny, że was tu wszystkich widzę. Jestem szczęśliwy, że jesteśmy tu razem. Że dotarliśmy aż tu. Dziękuję. Cas? - Zwrócił się do omegi u jego boku. - Dziękuję. Bez ciebie... 

Urwał. Słowa stanęły mu w gardle a łzy w oczach.

Cas też był wzruszony i Amy ruszyła do nich, by go uściskać. I wszyscy zaczęli sobie składać życzenia, zrobiło się gwarno, tłoczno, wesoło, tak jak należy w ten jeden dzień w roku. Na czubku choinki, pod samym sufitem papierowy anioł Gabriel dął w trąbkę, ogłaszając dobrą nowinę i nadzieję na lepsze dni w nadchodzącym roku.

Dziękuję, pomyślał Dean w zamieszaniu, wśród poklepywania i uścisków rąk i całowania w policzki. Dziękuję, że jesteście... 

 


	252. PREZENTY

Cas przyglądał się z końca stołu, czy wszyscy nałożyli jedzenie na talerze, które potrawy cieszą się największym zainteresowaniem i z błogim zadowoleniem nasłuchiwał brzękania sztućców, zadowolonego mlaskania i pochwał. W pobliżu stał niski stolik dla najmłodszych gości: Martusia, Grejpa (który się trochę dąsał, że nie siada ze starszym rodzeństwem), Larry'ego, Krissy i jeszcze kilkorga szczeniaczków z watahy. Wszystkie dostały wielkie, papierowe serwetki pod szyję i plastikową zastawę w reniferki i gwiazdki a Cas próbował sobie wytłumaczyć, że świetnie sobie poradzą bez asysty i nie trzeba żadnego troskliwie karmić łyżeczką.

Na wszelki wypadek przygotował im specjalne menu, bez uczulających orzeszków, glutenu i intensywnych przypraw. Puree ze słodkich ziemniaków, klopsiki mięsne i wegetariańskie, kolorową sałatkę i trochę rozmaitych słodyczy ze sprytnie zakamuflowanych zdrowych składników. Chlebek bananowy, lody z awokado, ciasto z kaszy jaglanej i kremu kokosowego...

Zerknął na nich niespokojnie, ale maluchy pod dowództwem najstarszego Grejpa właśnie buszowały wśród łakoci z bardzo zadowolonymi minami.

\- Wszystko palce lizać, jak zawsze. - Pochwaliła Amy, sięgając do patery z ciastami. - To krówkowe coś... z kremem... mhm... - Westchnęła rozkosznie. - Nie poproszę cię o przepis, bo wiesz, że dla mnie to czarna magia, ale czasem mi takie upiecz, dobra? W wolnej chwilce?

\- Jasne. To nowość, nie wiedziałem, czy mi dobrze wyjdzie... - Machnął ręką z uśmiechem. - Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

\- Do szaleństwa! A ty nie jesz? - Wskazała widelcem jego talerz.

\- Później sobie zjem. - Podparł się na łokciu, ukrywając ziewnięcie.

\- Zarwałeś noc? - Domyśliła się. - Na przygotowaniach?

\- Tylko kilka godzin. Jestem tylko odrobinę śpiący... - Poprawił wysoko zapięty kołnierzyk białej koszuli i stójkę swetra z czerwonej wełny. Amy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zerknęła przez stół, na drugi kraniec, gdzie siedział Dean. No jasne. Alfa gadał z sąsiadami, ale co chwila strzelał oczami w stronę omegi, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

Sammy chyba też to zauważył bo trącił ją łokciem. Rozumieli się bez słów. 

\- Objadłam się jak prosię... - Otarła usta serwetką i odeszła od stołu, aby sprawdzić, co z Krissy, ale mała dama nie życzyła sobie mamusinego nadzoru.

Szczeniaczki doskonale się znały i tworzyły całkiem zaprzyjaźnioną zgraję. Amy przeczytała sporo książek o psychologii i rozwoju maluchów, ale zaobserwowała kilka ciekawych różnic... Małe wilczki były bardziej stadne niż ich _ludzkie_ odpowiedniki. Chętnie bawiły się w grupie, łobuzując i prześcigając się w psotach, ale przy tym pomagając sobie i chroniąc się nawzajem. Widziała to, wychowując chłopców i chociaż żaden nie był alfą, same bety, starsi opiekowali się młodszymi, a wszyscy razem pilnowali najmłodszej siostrzyczki, jakby to był ich największy skarb. Podobnie dzieciaki Casa i Deana - pod wodzą Miśka - od najmłodszych lat stanowiły zgraną paczkę, a choćby się i poróżniły o zabawki czy jakieś przywileje, to w większości przypadków godziły się bez interwencji dorosłych. 

Rany, jak ten czas leci, pomyślała nagle. Misiek przerastał ją o półtorej głowy a reszta też już wkraczała w burzliwy okres dorastania, wliczając w to jej własnych synów. Starzejemy się, chciała melancholijnie spuentować, ale to nie była do końca prawda. Bo z wilkami czas obchodził się łagodniej. Jako lekarz, z zawodowej ciekawości robiła różne badania i analizy, spisywała obserwacje i notatki, budując bazę wiedzy o fizjologii wilków. Teraz już wiedziała, że nie są nieśmiertelne, nie żyją po pięćset lat, ani nawet trzysta, ale większość z nich dożywa w bardzo dobrym zdrowiu grubo ponad setkę, nie chwaląc się przy tym, bo z reguły unikały rozgłosu i trzymały się z dala od ludzkich rejestrów i zainteresowania. Na pewno wpływ miała ogromna zdolność regeneracji i kilka _anomalii_ właściwych wilkom jako odrębnemu gatunkowi. 

Amy nie miała naukowych ambicji, nie obracała się w środowisku badaczy; jak sama o sobie czasem mówiła: była tylko zwykłą, wiejską lekarką, ale ciekawiły ją bardzo wszystkie te różnice, tak trudne do wyjaśnienia, do pojęcia. Wysłała kiedyś znajomemu patologowi krew do zbadania. Napisał do niej później, że próbka jest zanieczyszczona domieszką krwi zwierzęcej, psiej lub podobnej (jak się wyraził, zastrzegając że nie ma większego pojęcia o weterynarii). 

Nie zdziwiła jej ta odpowiedź, wręcz się jej spodziewała. Na studiach uczyła się, jak mały procent genów odróżnia ludzi od małp naczelnych. Między człowiekiem a szympansem to tylko jakieś dwa procent, ale między człowiekiem a wilkiem? Powinno być znacznie więcej! Połączenie w ogóle nie powinno być możliwe, więc skąd ta niezwykła hybryda dwóch tak różnych organizmów?

Amy nie wierzyła w Pierwszego Wilka. Niestety, nie potrafiła znaleźć śladu podobnej mutacji w naukowych publikacjach, omawiających różne zaburzenia i choroby. Oczywiście, już Herodot wspominał o likantropii i plemieniu Neurów, wpół wilczym, wpół ludzkim. Jednym z najsławniejszych starożytnych wilkołaków był Lykaon, syn Pelazgosa i ojciec wielu synów, król Arkadii. Według jednego z mitów kazał zabić dziecko i podać je samemu Zeusowi podczas uczty.

Zeus rozgniewał się na taką obrazę i za karę zamienił Lykaona wraz z jego licznymi synami w wilki. Amy wiedziała, że to pomieszane wspomnienia animistycznych, prymitywnych wierzeń, według których trzeba było oddać bogu ludzką ofiarę, dziecko lub jeńca, a potem wybrany mężczyzna zakładał wilczą skórę i znikał na kilka lat w dziczy. W tym czasie wioski i stad nie nękały watahy. Z czasem ludzie się cywilizowali a wraz z nimi ich bogowie. Dlatego Zeus musiał się rozgniewać i pokazać swoje obrzydzenie na znak, że już nie przyjmuje ofiar z ludzkiego mięsa. Podobnie jak w biblijnej historii o Abrahamie i Izaaku na górze Moria. Pobożny ojciec zabrał syna na ofiarny ołtarz, ale w odpowiednim momencie zstąpił anioł i powstrzymał go przed morderstwem, zapewniając, że Bóg poznał jego wierność i oddanie i przyjął w zamian jagnię, znosząc już na zawsze tradycję ofiarowywania dzieci na całopalenie. 

Poza tym w wielu społecznościach, czy to indiańskich plemion czy w Skandynawii istniały obrzędy przybierania przez wojowników pożądanych cech zwierzęcych: niedźwiedzich (berserkowie) lub wilczych właśnie (ulfhednar). Wojownicy ubierali się w futra, jedli surowe mięso i przechodzili rytuały, które miały przemienić ich w coś doskonalszego od człowieka czy drapieżnika, w jakąś super-bestię, niepokonaną i prawie niemożliwą do zgładzenia. To jednak nie wyjaśniało jej własnej przemiany. Fizycznej, bolesnej, na granicy agonii, która doprowadziła ją do stanu całkiem nowej i lepszej wersji siebie.

Tak, takie były podania, legendy, pierwotne wierzenia _ludzi_. A co to miało wspólnego z nimi? Nic. Siedziała sobie teraz wśród  ~~wilkołaków~~ (nie lubili tego słowa, zbyt im się kojarzyło z popkulturową papką, pełną bzdur i śmieszności) WILKÓW, mając za plecami wielką choinkę, jarzącą się od lampek, gęstą od ozdób i niemal do połowy zasłoniętą ogromną stertą paczek i prezentów. Dzieciaki były największym skarbem watahy, rozpieszczane do nieprzytomności. Nikt z nich nie żywił się ludzkim mięsem, chociaż - musiała przyznać - wielu wilków żywiło wobec ludzi pogardę i niechętnie się asymilowało, a w razie wyższej konieczności nie wahali się... bronić za wszelką cenę. Ale, sprawiedliwie trzeba przyznać, bronili się też przed obcymi wilkami i jaskinie Beavera kryły raczej truchła wrogich drapieżników niż ludzi.

\- Coś tak spoważniała? - Sammy zaszedł ją tak niespodziewanie, że drgnęła. - Czymś się martwisz?

\- Nie. Nie, wspominam... Myślę... - Uśmiechnęła się blado i wtuliła w jego szeroki, umięśniony tors. - Czy nie powinniśmy mieć na czubku wilczego łba, zamiast aniołka? - spytała podchwytliwie, chcąc zmienić temat. 

\- Aniołek przyniósł gwiazdkę, żeby rozproszyła ciemności! - Wtrącił Cas, przypominając sobie dawne opowieści babci Anny. - I podarki, żeby przetrwać drugą połowę zimy! 

\- Tylko nie zaczynajcie znów o przesileniu zimowym i Saturnaliach! - Ostrzegł Sammy z poważną miną. - Mam dość tych nudziarstw. Poza tym może zapomnimy na jeden dzień o spuściźnie historycznej i skomplikowanych kwestiach antropologicznych - spojrzał zezem na żonę - i po prostu będziemy się objadać, oglądać telewizję i bawić naszymi prezentami? Hm?

\- Właśnie! Prezenty! - Szczeniaczki rzuciły się naprzód z dzikimi okrzykami. 

\- Ej! Zaraz! nie teraz! Jeszcze nie! - Cas i kilkoro dorosłych zagrodziło im dostęp do paczek i odegnało na kanapę. - Bądźcie grzeczni. Najpierw umyjcie ręce i buzie. My tu sprzątniemy ze stołu a potem wujek Dean rozda prezenty! Zgoda?

\- Zgoda! - odwrzasnęły chóralnie i najmłodsza ósemka pobiegła do łazienki, przepychając się i ścigając ze sobą. Najstarsze z ostentacyjną wyższością przepuszczały maluchy i próbowały ustawić je w kolejkę, bo dostęp do umywalek był jednak ograniczony. 

Cas zerknął na alfę. To jego przywilej, rozdawać prezenty. Przez ostatnie trzy lata robił to Bobby, ale w tym roku znów będzie to Dean, bo znów został... ojcem watahy.

\- Muszę zająć się kuchnią... - Chciał wstać, kiedy Dean kucnął przy nim.

\- Zostaw. Poradzą sobie. Ty się już napracowałeś. - Powstrzymał go stanowczym gestem. - Pięknie to wszystko urządziłeś. 

Cas przyjął komplement krótkim _dziękuję_. 

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz. - Dean nachylił się, chcąc go pocałować w policzek, ale omega się odsunął i pocałunek zawisł w powietrzu. - Khm... Tak... Wiem, że jesteś jeszcze na mnie... 

\- Nie wracajmy do tego. - Przerwał cicho, rozglądając się dyskretnie na boki, czy nikt ich nie słyszy. Dzieci opuściły salon, dorośli sprzątali stół i znosili fotele, pufy i krzesła, aby każdy miał miejsce wokół choinki. Na szerokim bufecie pod ścianą stały już wazy z ponczem, bezalkoholowym eggnogiem (ze względu na szczeniaczki) i patery z przekąskami. Cas miał już wypracowane wszystkie ważne punkty okolicznościowych przyjęć. Pamiętał o zapasie wypranych, flanelowych piżam, stertach ręczników i koców, zapasowych majtkach dla dzieci (w różnych rozmiarach), łagodnych środkach na ból brzuszków, mnóstwie papierowych ręczników i serwetek, gąbkach do czyszczenia plam, dużej ilości worków na śmieci i mnóstwie innych niezbędnych drobiazgów. Wolał dopilnować osobiście pakowania resztek do spiżarni i lodówki, ale Dean wciąż trzymał go za rękę i nie pozwalał odejść.

\- Przepraszam. - Zajrzał mu w oczy, szukając nadziei na zgodę. - Cas, przepraszam. 

\- Dzieci zaraz wrócą.

Dean położył sobie jego dłoń na sercu i przysunął się bliżej. Teraz obaj klęczeli pod choinką, odwróceni do pokoju plecami tak, że reszta nie mogła widzieć ich min, ich rąk. A nawet jeśli mogła, to nikt się nie gapił, zostawiając im trochę prywatności. 

\- Nie gniewaj się. 

\- Dean, już o tym mówiliśmy.

\- Nie spisuj mnie na straty - powiedział cichym, niskim, zdławionym głosem, jakby się za chwilę miał udusić. - Kocham cię. Ciebie i dzieci. Jak nikogo innego. 

Cas zadrżał i prawie go objął, prawie dał się porwać, wystarczyłoby, żeby zrobił jeden ruch w stronę alfy i by się pogodzili. Dean by go chwycił w ramiona, wiedział. Podniósłby go na rękach i zaczął obnosić po domu, albo kręciłby nim dookoła i śpiewał, żeby od razu wszyscy zobaczyli, że znów są razem. Wiedział, czuł, że Dean tego bardzo chce, że teraz prawie błaga o przebaczenie i korzy się najniżej jak umie i może Cas by chciał go znów  ~~w swoim~~ w ich życiu. 

Ale siniaki jeszcze nie zeszły i musiał zakładać golfy, żeby je zasłonić. To nie były słodkie, bezbolesne malinki-pocałunki na karku, ale wyraźny odcisk palców zaciśniętych na gardle i Cas tym razem nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć, że to nic. Że to nie ma znaczenia, że są sprawy ważniejsze, ich miłość i szczeniaczki i wspólny dom, przeszłość i... przyszłość. 

\- Kocham cię. - Powtórzył Dean z napięciem. - Zwariuję bez ciebie, przecież wiesz. Zaślepiła mnie zazdrość, ten cały Peter to drugi Charlie, boję się, że mi ciebie ukradnie, Cas. - Tłumaczył pospiesznie. - Oszaleję przez niego... Daj mi szansę, proszę...

\- Tata! Mamy czyste łapy! - Grejpfrut znienacka skoczył mu na plecy a za nim reszta maluchów, wdrapując się wujkom na kolana i niecierpliwie nawołując, że oni spełnili swoje zadanie, więc niech teraz dorośli wypełnią swoje!

\- Znów się kłócą? - Claire odciągnęła Miśka w daleki kąt i wskazała wujków brodą. 

\- No, ale tym razem to tatuś nawywijał, a tata zachowuje się jak mięczak. - Rzucił oschle, patrząc na nią z góry, z założonymi ramionami. - Same jesteście sobie winne! Omegi, kurka! - Fuknął, zadzierając nosa i pomaszerował do barku po czarkę ponczu. Wujek Rufus z dziadkami Bobbym i Frankiem właśnie uzupełniali jego skład o zawartość butelki z ciemnego szkła. Dosyć konspiracyjnie, żeby się nie domyśleć, że nie była to woda źródlana lekko gazowana. Misiek podniósł brwi a dziadkowie syknęli, żeby ich nie zdradził. 

\- A maluchy? - Pokazał głową.

\- Będą zbyt zajęte teraz! Chcesz trochę? - Frank przeszedł do rzeczy, jawnie i bezczelnie przekupując wnuka.

\- No! Ba. - Wyciągnął szklaneczkę, gdy Rufus jeszcze mieszał w wazie. Pokrojone grubo plastry owoców błyskały jak złote monety w potoku. Misiek przełknął ślinkę, bo poncz sam w sobie był bardzo smaczny, a po dodaniu _prądu_ zmieniał się w napój bogów.

\- Tylko cicho, bo nam twój tatuś pourywa co nieco - mruknął Frank ostrzegawczo, a Rufus przytaknął. Dziadek Bobby podsuwał szkło, które napełniali szybko i rozdawali reszcie wujków. 

I niektórym ciociom. 

Tym, co to nie będą robić afery i potrafią trzymać język za zębami. 

\- Dobrze, dobrze! Siadajcie! - Misiek usłyszał, jak tata wydaje tubalne polecenia. - Czas na tak oczekiwany punkt programu... Jedyny, który naprawdę was interesuje, co nie? - Teatralnie jęknął i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, nawet malcy. 

Przez kilka minut w salonie panował rozgardiasz, goście się rozsiadali gdzie kto mógł i gdzie było miejsce, dzieciaki zbiły się w stadko, piszcząc z emocji i podskakując na tyłkach z rozanielonymi minami. 

Tatuś usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na dywanie, nieco z boku a tata górował nad wszystkimi, wyprostowany i wielki na tle rozświetlonej choinki. Misiek uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tego widoku mu tak brakowało, tej obecności. Z tata dom wreszcie stał się domem. Tatuś był kochany, bardzo, robił co mógł, ale jednak tata to był tata. 

\- Najpierw opowiem wam, jak to było dawniej, kiedy na świecie była jeszcze tylko Pierwsza Wataha... - Zaczął tata, drocząc się z dziećmi. Odpowiedział mu chór niezadowolonych głosików. - Nie chcecie posłuchać o Pierwszej Watasze? - Udał wielkie zdziwienie. 

\- Nieeee! Chcemy prezenty! - krzyczały jedno przez drugie. 

\- No, to może... - Uciszył je gestem. - No, to może... Może nam wujek Kevin opowie teraz trochę o bardzo ważnej kwestii odpisów podatkowych, dzięki którym stać na te wszystkie...

\- NIEEEEE! - wrzasnęły szczeniaczki, a dorośli śmiali się między sobą i trącali wujka Keva przyjacielsko. 

\- Dobrze! Dobrze, zgoda, zaraz przejdziemy do prezentów... - Tata obrócił się, nachylił i pogrzebał w stercie, a cała dzieciarnia wstrzymała oddechy, śledząc jego każdy ruch jak wygłodniałe sępy. - No, ale najpierw jednak podziękujemy wujkowi za to całe przyjęcie! Cas!

Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i wołać: Cas! Cas! Zdrowie! Zdrowie!

Dorośli opili się ponczu, Rufus zaczął polewać drugą kolejkę a tata wskazał na Grejpa, Larry'ego, Trudie i Jacka, że mają pomóc. 

\- Będziecie moimi elfami, zgoda?

\- Zgoda, zgoda! - Natychmiast ustawili się według wzrostu, dumni z zaszczytnej misji.

A potem zaczęła się długa i nudna część (przynajmniej według Miśka) wybierania kolejnych pudeł spod drzewka, ceremonialnego wyczytywania imienia i przekazywania paczki odpowiedniej osobie. Samych dorosłych było ze czterdzieści osób, dzieciaków ze dwudziestka, każdy dostawał po kilka prezentów, więc trwało to i trwało i trwało i trwało... 

Misiek dostał super słuchawki, komplet wełnianych, dzierganych skarpet (wiedział, że to żartobliwy przytyk do jego przygody z lawiną), porządny nóż myśliwski i płytę Kansas z autografami zespołu. Claire stała pod ścianą strasznie czerwona, więc domyślił się, że to od niej. 

A potem tata wyciągnął dużą paczkę owiniętą w nieco zakurzony papier, przetarty na rogach. 

\- Dean. - Przeczytał z rozpędu i cała reszta popatrzyła na niego, wstrzymując rozpakowywanie swoich prezentów. - Yyy, to ja chyba. To dla mnie... - Rozejrzał się z dość głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy. - No, to... zaraz to otworzę, a tymczasem... - Odstawił karton koło swojej nogi i sięgnął po następny. Sterta wyraźnie się skurczyła, zostało już tylko kilka pomniejszych rzeczy do rozdania. - Cas. To dla ciebie. 

Tatuś już wcześniej dostał kilka wspólnie zakupionych i kilka własnoręcznie wykonanych upominków, od dziadków, od cioci Amy (w imieniu rodziny) i od nich, czyli od Miśka, Claire, Jima, Joy, Grejpa i Martusia (Martuś zrobił laurkę a Grejp bohatersko nie zeżarł sprowadzonych z Europy czekolad, więc ich wkład był znaczący a można rzec, że kluczowy).

Tego jednak Misiek sobie nie przypominał i wymienił błyskawiczne spojrzenia z resztą rodzeństwa. 

Płaskie pudełko, jak od biżuterii, z niebieską wstążeczką. 

Tatuś podniósł się z ociąganiem i wziął je od taty. Patrzył na nie kilka chwil, zanim rozwiązał kokardkę i zajrzał. Westchnął. 

\- Nie trzeba... było... - Zająknął się. 

\- Starczy na jakiś czas.

\- Ale ja mam... Mam... Nie trzeba.

\- Wydasz na schronisko. - Tata spojrzał na Miśka i mrugnął, ogłaszając kolejnego adresata - Garth! Ups, coś ciężkiego! Mam nadzieję, że to nie srebrne plomby! - Żart nawiązywał do tego, że wujek był dentystą. 

Marty i Krissy bawili się w najlepsze kabrioletem dla lalek i szafą pełną ubranek dla MiniMartusia. Grejp i Larry wyrywali sobie nawzajem sterowany radiem samochód pomalowany tak jak terenówki z Parku Narodowego. Jim wymknął się z chłopakami, zagrać na konsoli a Misiek podszedł do tatusia, żeby zobaczyć, na ile tata się tym razem szarpnął.

\- Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy? Fiu, fiu. - Obejrzał czek. - Co sobie kupisz?

\- To na schronisko! - Tatuś nie znał się na żartach i od razu schował drogocenny papierek do kieszeni koszuli.

\- Ale możesz sobie coś kupić, co nie? - Misiek szturchnął go łokciem w bok. - Hm? 

\- Wszystko mam. - Tatuś wydął wargi. - Aż za dużo. Podobają ci się skarpety?

\- Wolałbym prezerwatywy. - Rzucił i zaśmiał się rubasznie, kiedy tatuś zaczął kasłać i dusić się, zachłyśnięty własną śliną. - No, chyba nie chcesz być teraz dziadkiem?

\- Misiek! - Złapał go za kark i zmierzwił mu włosy. - Zwariowałeś? Skąd ty... 

\- Wiem, skąd się biorą szczeniaczki. Nie martw się. Nie zamierzam się w to pakować. - Pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. - Starczy mi rodzeństwa.

\- Tak? - Tatuś podniósł brew i też się roześmiał. - Masz na to mnóstwo czasu. 

\- Wiem. - Misiek chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale wtedy wszystkie prezenty już się skończyły i w tym ogólnym harmidrze i pokazywaniu sobie nawzajem, co się dostało, życzeniach i podziękowaniach; gdy dorośli i dzieci krążyli po całym parterze, bawiąc się, gadając, jedząc i czekając w kolejce do łazienki, tata odszedł w spokojniejsze miejsce i patrzył na trzy prezenty, każde w innym papierze. - Co tam masz, tata? Pokaż.

Tata usiadł przy nich, naprzeciwko tatusia i powolutku zaczął rozpakowywać. 

Misiek nagle poczuł gulę w gardle. 

Bo zdał sobie sprawę, że to prezenty z ubiegłych świąt.

Prezenty, których tata wtedy nie dostał i których może nigdy by nie dostał, gdyby...

Nagle, jakby tknięte przeczuciem, przygnane szóstym zmysłem, wszystkie szczeniaczki, łącznie z Jimem, skupiły się wokół nich i cała mała rodzinka, chociaż otoczona wielką watahą, rozsiadła się na podłodze. Ciepłe światło lampek oblewało ich złotą poświatą, świerk pachniał lasem i przez kilka sekund Miśkowi się zdawało, że znów są na kempingu, siedzą wokół ogniska, jakby nigdy nie było smoka, jakby nie wydarzyło się zło. 

Jakby nie było tych okropnych, okropnych trzech lat i wielkiego rozdarcia, które bolało jak diabli. 

Wciąż, wciąż.

Ale te trzy lata były. Wróciły teraz z całą goryczą wspomnień, gdy tata zgniatał szeleszczący papier w ciasną kulkę. 

Pierwszy prezent: czarny wydruk pełen szarych maziaków. Misiek od razu poznał, bo widział takie wiele razy, kiedyś. USG Martusia. I mały breloczek do kluczyków samochodowych. Tatuś nie miał wtedy głowy do prezentów, ale widocznie chciał, żeby tata coś jednak dostał.

Kiedy stracili wszystko. Dom i... 

...resztę.

Drugi prezent: gipsowy odcisk małych stópek. Mleczak Grejpa, chyba pierwszy, który stracił. Kartka zapisana koślawo czerwoną kredką: Joy Winchester. Chyba dwadzieścia razy, od góry do dołu. Uczyła się wtedy pisać i wiele razy płakała, że to za trudne i że jej się nie uda, a tatuś cierpliwie tłumaczył, żeby się nie poddawała. Kilka zdjęć. Urodziny Marty'ego. Wakacje. Przeprowadzka ze schroniska do nowego domu. Gliniana figurka, którą Jim zrobił na zajęciach plastycznych. Dyplom Miśka z konkursu strzeleckiego zorganizowanego na pierwszym miejskim pikniku w Pinewood. Był wtedy cholernie dumny z siebie, bo wygrał z dorosłymi. Z Jody, Frankiem i chłopakami z watahy, a oni przecież byli najlepsi. Dziś wiedział, że wtedy pozwolili mu wygrać, ale wówczas to był jeden z najjaśniejszych dni jego życia... Bawełniane rękawiczki Claire, te bez palców. Nosiła je bardzo długo, zasłaniając blizny. Jej gumowa piłeczka. Ćwiczyła z nią, żeby się pozbyć przykurczów ścięgien. Misiek pamiętał, ile ją kosztował wysiłku powrót do pełnej sprawności. Początkowo przecież nawet nie potrafiła utrzymać widelca... Jego pierwsze szkolne świadectwo, bo wraz ze śmiercią Ellen skończyło się domowe nauczanie. Miniaturowy wenflon w foliowej torebeczce. Po co tatuś to zachował? Pudło pełne było drobiazgów, skrawków ich tamtego życia, miłych i... trudnych... 

I ostatni prezent: piękne chromowane felgi do Impali. Misiek nie wiedział, czy ma się roześmiać, czy rozpłakać. Grejpfrut dotknął srebrzystej powierzchni tłustą łapką i tatuś natychmiast przetarł plamę mankietem. Tata gapił się na gładką, niemal lustrzaną powierzchnię, w której odbijały się twarze, zniekształcone krzywizną metalu. 

Żadnych zdjęć, dyplomów, nagród z konkursów, chociaż już mieli się czym pochwalić. Nic osobistego. 

Prezenty do samochodu...

Gdyby tata kiedyś wrócił po Impalę i miał ruszyć dalej, z fasonem. W świat.

Claire przytuliła się do tatusia boku, Marty wdrapał się mu na kolana. Jim kucał obok Joy, ściskając ją kurczowo za rękę. 

Choinka pachniała. Światełka mrugały jak pełgające płomyki świec... Misiek chciał coś powiedzieć, przerwać tę ciszę, to napięcie, nabrzmiałe od wspomnień, zmartwień, tęsknot i żalu...

Chciał, ale nie mógł i najwyraźniej rodzice też nie mogli. I siedzieli tak wokół, prawie nieruchomo, jakby czas się zatrzymał, jakby ugrzęźli gdzieś pomiędzy tamtymi świętami a teraźniejszymi. A wokół rozbrzmiewał jednostajny szmer rozmów i brzęk szklanek i szelest eleganckich sukienek cioć i odgłos gniecionego papieru, niezliczonych płacht, które jeszcze niedawno przyciągały wzrok ozdobnymi wzorami, gładką, nieskazitelną fakturą i szlachetnym glansowaniem, a teraz trafiały do worka, zniszczone, rozdarte i brzydkie. 

Tak jak ja, pomyślał nagle Misiek. Tak jak my.

Też jesteśmy tacy podarci.

I ja i tatuś i Jim i dziewczyny i nawet maluchy.

I tata. 

 


	253. ZĘBY

Chciałam Wam się troszeczkę pochwalić ;) :D Od kilku tygodni pojawia się tłumaczenie kolejnych rozdziałów Oczu na język hiszpański http://archiveofourown.org/works/9171043/chapters/20821864

Nie znam hiszpańskiego (żałuję, to piękny język), ale miła dziewczyna odezwała się do mnie z pytaniem, czy nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby tłumaczyła, więc oczywiście odpowiedziałam, że nie mam i że bardzo się cieszę i jest mi ogromnie przyjemnie! :) Tak że ten... zapraszam :) Rzućcie jej proszę kilka kudosów z Polski! :D

A teraz zapraszam na rozdział!

 

* * *

 

Cas siedział na podłodze koło łóżka, owinięty kocem, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Cała rodzina rozlała się po domu, część gości postanowiła pospacerować wokół jeziora, część pojechała na kulig, najmłodsze dzieciaki spały pokotem w jednej z sypialni na górze, zmęczone nadmiarem bodźców i ociężałe z przejedzenia.

Wreszcie miał czas dla siebie i skrył się, chcąc odpocząć i zastanowić się jeszcze raz nad wszystkim. Nad całym swoim życiem.

Telefon wibrował i buczał od przychodzących esemesów. Omegi z całego kraju dzwoniły i wysyłały życzenia, ale Cas odebrał tylko kilka z nich, w tym jeden od Rudy'ego. Rozmawiali krótko, obiecując sobie, że Rudy niebawem przyjedzie w odwiedziny i wtedy się nagadają. Może przywiezie ze sobą Bjorna? Cas ucieszył się, że procedury adopcyjne nie wloką się i chłopczyk już mieszka z Rudym i Larsem. Bardzo chciałby go poznać, ale na to trzeba jeszcze co najmniej kilku tygodni.

Tymczasem wymknął się Bonnie, Jody, Amy i Jo, które chciały (każda oddzielnie) z nim porozmawiać o jakichś ważnych sprawach. Domyślał się, że Bonnie myśli o drugim dziecku, Amy pewnie chciała wypytać o Deana, Jody na pewno się martwiła, jak zwykle, a Jo... Cóż. Nie było żadną tajemnicą, że rozstali się z Gabem. Wyjechał gdzieś i nie dawał znaku życia. Cas lubił Jo i dobrze jej życzył, ale nie czuł się na siłach teraz tym zajmowac.

\- Hej! Hej! - Usłyszał pukanie w szybę i wybałuszył oczy, podrywając się na nogi.

\- A co ty tu robisz? - Otworzył okno i wpuścił zziębniętego wilka do środka. - Zwariowałeś? Nie mogłeś wejść jak każdy? Frontowymi drzwiami?

Gabe podniósł brwi i prychnął ponuro.

\- A bo ja taki mile widziany?

\- Tak. Jesteś mile widziany, poza tym jesteś nadal w rodzinie. Nic się nie zmieniło. - Cas pomógł mu się rozebrać z kurtki i butów, nie dbając, że naokoło sypie się śnieg i topnieje, zostawiając mokre kałuże. - Wskakuj pod koc i rozgrzej się trochę. Przyniosę ci coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Kawę?

\- Cokolwiek. - Pokiwał gorliwie, wyraźnie wygłodzony. - Tylko dużo.

\- Zaraz wrócę. Siedź tu. - Przykazał i wymknął się na dół.

\- Gabe wrócił? - Dean złapał go w holu i przyciągnął do siebie, nachylając się konspiracyjnie.

\- No. - Cas wiedział, że alfa wykorzystuje sytuację, żeby się _przytulić,_ ale docenił, że nie robi afery i zachowuje dyskrecję. - Skąd wiesz?

Dean tylko spojrzał, nie siląc się na odpowiedź. Oczywiście chłopaki mu donieśli. Niemożliwe, żeby po tym wszystkim ktoś przemknął się do domu niezauważony...

Nadal go przytrzymywał za ramię, stojąc bardzo blisko. Cas mógł się założyć, że węszy tuż nad jego włosami, tuż za uchem, udając że szepcze, aby ukryć obecność Gabe'a przed resztą watahy.

\- Muszę zanieść mu jedzenie. Zmarzł.

\- Mógł się tak nie skradać. - Dean zaśmiał się cicho. - Mieliśmy go na monitorach od Psiego Dębu. Niech się cieszy, że nie ma śnieżycy i chłopaki go rozpoznali, bo inaczej... No, nieważne. - Kaszlnął, orientując się, że grożenie bratu omegi nie pomaga w ocieplaniu rodzinnych relacji. - Przecież go nie wyganiam. 

Cas zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Nawet go lubię. - Dean zaryzykował nie całkiem szczere wyznanie. - Nie tak bardzo, wiesz, żeby chodzić na mecze, czy coś, ale to twój brat. 

\- Właśnie. A to mój dom. - Podkreślił. 

\- Nie zapominam o tym. - Dean odsunął się o pół kroku. - Nie pozwalasz mi zapomnieć. 

Cas westchnął i przetarł twarz ruchem pełnym znużenia. 

\- To nie tak, ja... tylko... 

\- Zaopiekował się tobą i dziećmi. - Przerwał mu sucho. - Mam u niego dług. Nie. Zapominam. O. Tym.

Omega pokręcił głową i poszedł do kuchni. Alfa! Nigdy nie rozumiał tego, co najważniejsze. Prowadził bilans, jak w księgach rozrachunkowych. Tu winien, tu ma. A przecież w rodzinie nie da się tak równiutko wyliczyć. Uczucia nie są walutą, ani towarem, który można kupić albo wymienić na inne dobra! Ten zimny obrachunek mierził Casa, odpychał od alfy. 

A jaki dług miał wobec Martusia? A jaki wobec Jima? I reszty dzieci? Jak zamierzał go "spłacić"? Obsypując je wszystkie zbyt drogimi upominkami i pozwalając im łamać zasady, ustanawiane przez omegę?

Dean wyszedł na werandę, z ulgą przyjmując kąsanie mrozu. Zimno koiło, pomagało zebrać się w garść i zapanować nad emocjami. Misiek miał cholerną rację. Powinien go złapać, zaciągnąć w spokojny kąt, ugryźć solidnie i porządnie natrzeć swoimi feromonami, aż nikt by nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, czyj omega jest. Do kogo należy. Powinien skończyć z tym łaszeniem się, nadskakiwaniem! W końcu, do cholery, jest alfą czy nie jest? Że go ten omega złapał za ogon i kręci, w te i nazad.

Gotowało się w nim, był zły na Casa, na siebie, na Miśka i cały świat, a przede wszystkim na tego cholernego Petera, który wpieprzył się z buciorami między nich.

Przez trzy lata myślał, że Cas jest z Charliem i nawet się z tym pogodził. Nie sądził, żeby udało mu się przeżyć rozprawę ze smokami, a przynajmniej wyjść z tego tak jak wyszedł. Na własnych nogach i prawie bez szwanku. No, nie licząc tej... blizny.

Nagła myśl tknęła go lękiem (a alfa mało czego się bał). Może Cas mimo wszystko obrzydził go sobie, nawet nie widząc tego, co pod spodem bandaży? Nawet głupiec by się domyślił, że to nie może być piękny widok, a Cas głupcem nie był. Dean dotknął dłonią splotu słonecznego i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Mały obłoczek pary uniósł się znad jego ust.

 _Nie byłeś zbyt delikatny_ , pomyślał sobie. _Te parę razy, co Cas chciał... Nie wyszły najlepiej. A jeszcze ta blizna. Komu potrzebny taki alfa? Szpetny i..._

Skrzywił się i zacisnął pięści.

\- Warczysz tak, że zwiały okoliczne ptaki i wiewiórki. - Sammy podszedł cicho i zarzucił mu kurtkę na ramiona. Podał kubek grzanego wina. Sam upił łyk ze swojego, gapiąc się przed siebie, na jezioro i księżyc, wiszący nad doliną.

\- Nie warczę. - Warknął i syknął, bo oparzył się w język. - Uh, mocne.

\- Wzmocniłem bimbrem Franka. - Sammy mrugnął wesoło. - Kiedy montujesz felgi? Widziałem, pierwsza klasa.

Nie wspomniał, że pomagał je zamawiać, bo Cas nie miał pojęcia o kwestiach samochodowych. Zastanawiali się nad częściami zamiennymi, jakimś bajerem do kokpitu, ale obaj wiedzieli, że Dean nie przepada za nowościami. Lubił Impalę taką, jak w czasach dzieciństwa. Nie chciał zmieniać odtwarzacza kasetowego na płyty CD czy MP3, nie chciał lepszych siedzeń, uchwytu na kubek czy stylizowanej na rajdową kierownicy. Sam znał brata i wiedział, że to tradycjonalista, który w głębi serca wciąż jest tym chłopcem z tylnego siedzenia, gdy jeszcze wspólnie z rodzicami jeździli na zakupy i na wycieczki.

\- Tak, pierwsza. - Dean mruknął ponuro i obrócił kubek w dłoni.

\- Minęło tak mało czasu. - Sammy popchnął go w najdalszy kraniec werandy, żeby mogli pogadać bez świadków. - Rzucacie się na siebie jak wygłodniali a za chwilę uciekacie...

\- Te, psycholog!

\- Nie psycholog, wcale nie. Ale mam oczy. - Podparł się pod boki.

\- Gdyby nie ten oślizgły...

\- Tak go nie odzyskasz. - Sammy odgarnął z barierki czapę śniegu i oparł się wygodnie. - To nie Peter jest problemem.

\- A kto? - Rzucił wyzywająco, spodziewając się, że usłyszy: ty.

\- Czas. Czas. - Powtórzył. - Ostatnio dużo się dzieje. Można się pogubić. A on lubi się zamartwiać, panikować, przecież wiesz.

Dean przyznał mu rację.

\- Dlatego chcę wrócić. Byłoby łatwiej...

\- Daj mu podjąć decyzję. Co? - Sammy dopił grzańca i odstawił kubek na zaśnieżony stolik.

Dean podrapał policzek. Golił się rano i po kilkunastu godzinach czuł pod palcami szorstką szczecinkę.

 _Seks! Pieprzyliśmy się jak wariaci i wreszcie było dobrze!,_ chciał wykrzyknąć. _Byliśmy tak blisko, już prawie się wprowadziłem, byliśmy już tak blisko..._

To go gryzło. Właśnie to, że już byli tak blisko i tak głupio, tak idiotycznie to stracił.

\- Peter nie jest rywalem. - Sammy wiedział, gdzie Deana uwierało. - Nie pogodzicie się tylko dlatego, że on zniknie. Nie kombinuj z jaskiniami. - Ostrzegł z grobową powagą. - Cas ci nie wybaczy. Spójrz na to z innej strony. Ty odszedłeś i wróciłeś.

\- Właśnie, wróciłem. - Stał z pochyloną głową, rozgarniając śnieg krawędzią buta. - Jakoś się nie ucieszył...

\- No, tak całkiem wrogi nie jest, nie przesadzaj. - Sammy poklepał go po ramieniu. - Chodź, wracajmy z tej lodówki. Może małe brandy, co? Na trawienie?

Dean powlókł się za nim, rozmyślając nad tym, jak bardzo  _przyjazny_ był Cas w schowku na pranie...

 

* * *

 

Cas zaniósł na górę tacę ciężką od jedzenia i teraz przyglądał się jak brat przekopuje się przez kolejne kopce puree, mięsa, sałatek i ciast.

\- Przywitasz się z Jo?

\- Nie. I nie mów jej, że byłem. - Zastrzegł, plując okruszkami.

\- Czemu nie pogadacie? Nie wyjaśnicie sobie?

\- Ja już wszystko wyjaśniłem. - Wzruszył ramionami i wgryzł się w udko kurczaka z dziką zawziętością. - Nie ma o czym gadać. Powinienem wiedzieć, że zadawanie się z Winchesterami nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. To szuje i kłamcy. - Wysyczał, gestykulując zamaszyście a krople tłuszczu skapywały na pościel. - A ten cały Dean to diabeł. Miałem nadzieję, że zdechł gdzieś tam, gdziekolwiek był, ale musiał się tu przywlec z powrotem i znów namieszać wam w głowach! Nie mów, że nie. Cas, widzę co się święci - powiedział ponuro. - Owinął sobie ciebie wokół palca...

Cas położył się na swoim wielkim, małżeńskim łożu, w którym Dean spał tylko raz. A poza Deanem nikogo tu nie sprowadził, nigdy wcześniej. Nawet Peter wszedł tylko na chwilę, a potem uciekli do lasu... Całowali się pod dębem... Mimowolnie dotknął szyi, napotykając sztywno wykrochmalony kołnierzyk i miękki półgolf. Wolałby założyć coś wygodniejszego, ale ktoś mógłby zobaczyć siniaki...

Nie to, że się wstydził.

Trochę.

Że tak wyszło. Że pozwolił, a teraz ma.

Gabe miał rację, tak się kończą sekrety i ufanie alfie.

\- Właśnie. - Wtrącił Gabe z zainteresowaniem. - Zaprosiłeś Petera? Na święta?

\- Nie. Bo nie jest z watahy. - Cas obrócił się na bok, twarzą do niego. Poprawił poduszkę pod policzkiem i nakrył się rogiem koca.

\- I nie będzie. Dean teraz rządzi i nigdy go nie przyjmie. - Gabe wytarł usta serwetką, zgniótł ją i rzucił na pusty talerz. - Trzeba się było za niego machnąć, póki Bobby był przewodnikiem. Teraz po ptakach. - Odstawił tacę na podłogę obok i też wślizgnął się pod koc. Przeciągnął, mruknął błogo i zamknął oczy. - No, ale skąd mogłeś wiedzieć...

\- Co wiedzieć?

\- Że wróci - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, sennie. Ziewnął. - Spadł jak grom z jasnego nieba, co nie?

Cas nasłuchiwał jeszcze chwilę, co Gabe powie, ale odpowiedziało mu chrapanie, więc poprawił przykrycie, wyłączył lampę i leżał w ciemnościach, póki i on nie zasnął.

 

* * *

 

Ciemność wypełniały dźwięki i wonie. Cas niuchnął beztrosko, dziwnie wesół i lekki, jakby ktoś napełnił go helem, albo jakby opił się szampana, którego lubił potajemnie, chociaż głośno zaprzeczał, że wcale nie i woli Sprite'a. Szampan miał jednak zalety, których Sprite nie posiadał, mianowicie dodawał odwagi i sprawiał, że najdziksze pomysły wydawały się zupełnie rozsądne i łatwe do realizacji. Jak wtedy, co przyjechał Rudy i urządzili przyjęcie w schronisku a Cas wdrapał się na dach koziej szopy i śpiewał. 

I tańczył.

Wcale nie myślał, że może spaść a kiedy spadł, wcale się nie przestraszył, tylko czym prędzej wydostał się z kopy siana i pobiegł skakać z koziołkiem Gieniem. Dean i Lasse się później trochę nabijali, ale Cas nie żałował. Od dawna się tak dobrze nie bawił... Ostatni raz trzy lata wcześniej, na weselu. 

Na weselu...

Odepchnął to wspomnienie, żeby nie oszaleć. Wciąż sobie z tym nie radził. Najcudowniejszy dzień życia sąsiadował z największą tragedią. Nie, nie był wystarczająco silny, żeby wracać myślami do tego okresu, omijał je szeroko ze strachu, że ledwie czegoś dotknie i z takim trudem odbudowywana równowaga załamie się i odsłoni bolące kikuty. 

Cas czasem chciał się upić. Do nieprzytomności. Żeby się zagłuszyć, cały ten hałas, który czasem nie dawał mu żyć. Hałas w głowie, w sercu, ten cały nadmiar uczuć, strachu, tęsknoty, wyrzutów sumienia, żalu, buntu, nienawiści do smoków...

do Deana

...do siebie.

A gdyby wtedy został w domu? Może udałoby się ocalić Mary? I Johna?

A gdyby został, gdyby został, powinien zostać, zostaćzostaćzostać...

NIE

Zacisnął szczęki i pięści i powieki, mocno, z całych sił. Już to przerabiał. Wiele razy, niezliczoną ilość, wieczność spędził na zastanawianiu się, co by było gdyby... Nie. Gdyby zasłonił Mary własnym ciałem, to nie byłoby Marty'ego. Gdyby nie wywiózł Grejpa do schroniska... I Bonnie... Ktoś by zginął, tak czy inaczej. 

Ach, gdzie się podziała ta lekkość sprzed paru chwil? 

Ta beztroska...?

O, jak chętnie by się teraz napił czegoś mocniejszego. Do dna, aż gorycz wypali język i wypełni żołądek ogniem. Aż w głowie zacznie się kręcić i myśli zaczną się plątać. Ach, jak miło byłoby znów osunąć się w ciemność bez żadnych obrazów ni dźwięków!

Coś mokrego dotknęło jego policzka i aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia. 

\- Co to? - Wyciągnął dłoń, by pomacać przed sobą. Cofnął się, ale zaraz powtórzył gest i palce zanurzyły się w miękkim, znajomym... futrze. - To ty? - Odgadł. - To sen?

Oczywiście, że to sen. Drugą dłonią pomachał przed nosem. Nie widział. Znów był ślepcem, więc to musiał być jeden z _tych_ snów. Jeden z tych, które miewał ostatnio. 

\- No, co chcesz? - Usiadł i podrapał zwierzaka za uchem. Wilk dyszał mu w twarz, wywalając jęzor i od czasu do czasu liżąc go nim po twarzy. - Dean, czy ty wiesz, że mi się śnisz? - spytał na poły zrezygnowany, na poły rozbawiony.

Wilk znów go polizał szerokim, szorstkim jęzorem. Pachniał jak Dean: lasem, schnącym drewnem, żywicą i skórzaną tapicerką Impali. Wepchnął się mu na kolana, przygniótł do ziemi i położył u boku, gorący jak piec. 

\- Jeśli ty śnisz się mnie, czy ja śnię się tobie? - Spytał szeptem, przytulając się do masywnego karku. Głowa wilka spoczęła na wyciągniętych przed siebie łapach, pysk obrócił w stronę omegi i lekko trącał go nosem, jakby dając do zrozumienia, że Cas może spać, bo on tu jest i czuwa.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinieneś tu być. - Zastanowił się na głos. - Już nie jesteś moim...

Wilk nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, warknął ostro, szczeknął z niezadowoleniem. Cas leżał na plecach, całym lewym bokiem przylgnąwszy do Deana w tej pierwotnej, zwierzęcej postaci. 

\- Nie strasz! - Obrócił twarz w jego stronę, dmuchnął i wypluł kłak sierści. - To sen i nic nie możesz mi zrobić!

Właściwie czemu to powiedział? Gdzieś z tyłu głowy przecież kołatała się myśl, że Dean _we śnie_ zaatakował Długą Stopę. Lepiej nie prowokować wilczego gniewu... W odpowiedzi zwierzak poderwał się na nogi i złapał go zębami za koszulę, przednią łapą oparł na piersi i poruszył kilka razy, jakby chciał coś zakopać. Znów szczeknął i polizał, sięgając do szyi, na kark. 

\- Jejciu, Dean, auć! - Zachichotał, bo liźnięcia były mokre i trochę przypominały pocałunki a trochę łaskotki. Zwierzak deptał po nim przednimi łapami i Cas zwijał się, osłaniał, żeby uniknąć tych psich pieszczot. 

Wreszcie Dean popchnął go mocniej, dźgnął znacząco, dając znak, żeby Cas wstał. 

\- Po co? - Zbuntował się trochę, ale posłuchał i po chwili szli łąką, Cas trzymając rękę na jego grzbiecie, pozwalając się prowadzić. Trawa sięgała mu kolan. Rosła w gęstych kępach o sprężystych źdźbłach. Ziemia uginała się pod stopami, wilgotna jak po deszczu. Pachniało ziołami i ozonem, powietrze było rześkie. Idealna pogoda na długi spacer. 

Dean kiedyś zabraniał mu wychodzić w góry, zabraniał dłuższych wycieczek do lasu. "Masz szczeniaczka", powtarzał. "Nie męcz się. Uważaj. Nie ryzykuj."

Wilk chyba wyczuł jakoś te myśli bo szczeknął cicho, łagodnie, jakby się roześmiał na wspomnienie. 

\- Gdzie idziemy? Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? Co? Dean! Dokąd idziemy? - Nalegał, starając się nadążyć. 

Nagle futro zniknęło i Cas potknął się, tracąc oparcie. Przed upadkiem uratowały go silne ramiona alfy. 

\- Dean?

\- Co, królewno? 

Ziemia usunęła się spod stóp i Cas zawisł głową w dół, przewieszony przez ramię tak, jak zwykle Dean go nosił (gdy nie było brzucha), z tyłkiem wypiętym w górze i z ciężką łapą na pośladku.

\- Jestem na ciebie zły. - Poczuł, że musi przypomnieć.

\- Wiem, królewno. 

\- Nie rozumiem, gdzie mnie zabierasz - powiedział nadąsanym, dziecinnym tonem. - Wcale mi się to nie podoba. 

Chciał zapleść ramiona na piersiach, ale obecna pozycja niezbyt pozwalała na takie akrobacje. Zamiast tego chwycił jedną dłonią szlufkę od Deana dżinsów. 

\- To tu.

\- Co: tu?

Dean go postawił ostrożnie i stanął za jego plecami. Objął. Ciepły oddech łaskotał skórę na karku aż króciutkie włoski nastroszyły się i podniosły. Omega zadrżał i odruchowo wtulił w alfę, podświadomie szukając ochrony. 

\- To tu wziąłem cię pierwszy raz. Tu cię ugryzłem.

Cas poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają a oddech rwie się i staje. Gwałtowny skurcz zacisnął mu gardło, pot zrosił czoło. 

\- Nic nie widzę - wymamrotał, a może tylko pomyślał, niezdolny do wydania z siebie dźwięku. Czemu Dean go tu przyprowadził, czemu tu wrócili? Czemu to się dzieje, co to za sen? Co to za KOSZMAR?

\- Jakoś mi to wybaczyłeś. Byliśmy później szczęśliwi. Byliśmy - powiedział. - Wybaczyłeś mi. Mamy szczeniaczki. Kocham cię. Kocham cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i zrobię wszystko, żebyśmy znów byli razem. Wszystko, Cas. Wszystko, co konieczne. Wiem, że mi wybaczysz. Wiem, że jeszcze będziemy szczęśliwi. Ty będziesz. Muszę to zrobić, żebyś mógł być. Tak trzeba. Muszę, Cas, zrozum. Tak będzie najlepiej dla nas wszystkich. 

 

i

                      nagle  

 

zęby

zębyzębyzębyzębyzębyzębyzęby

kark

                                                          co robisz?!

ból

                                                 co się dzieje?

                                                                                                       nie rób tego

Dean! O

             b                                                     zęby zęby zęby                                  zęby zęby zęby                          

               i

                 e

                   c                              zęby zęby zęby                               zęby zęby zęby                             zęby zęby zęby                                    

                     a

                       ł

                        e                                                       zęby zęby zęby                                                                                zęby zęby zęby                                 

                           ś

                                                       nie. Proszę. Nie                                                                                   zęby zęby zęby

                                                                                                       rób                                                                              zęby zęby zęby

                                                                                                                                        tego

_p r o s z ę_

 

 


	254. NADCHODZĄ WALENTYNKI

Cas obudził się z głośnym jękiem i natychmiast sięgnął do karku. Światło poraziło mu oczy, gdy ktoś włączył lampę.

\- Koszmar? - Gabe usiadł, ziewając i mrugając, równie gwałtownie wybudzony. - Rany, która godzina?

\- Ugryzł mnie? Ugryzł? - Cas szarpnął kołnierzyk, jeden z guzików zerwał się z nitki i spadł na kołdrę. - Spójrz, ugryzł mnie?

\- Co? - Gabe przetarł powieki i kaszlnął, żeby oczyścić gardło. - Kto?

\- Popatrz! Mam ślady? - Cas pochylił głowę, eksponując obnażony kark. - Mam?! Gabe!

\- Nie masz. - Brat pochylił się nad nim, przyjrzał, podrapał się w szorstki policzek i jeszcze raz ziewnął. - To tylko sen. Coś ci się przyśniło...

\- Na pewno? - Cas nie dowierzał, pobiegł do łazienki osobiście sprawdzić. Gabe zwlókł się za nim, rozpinając spodnie.

\- Muszę odcedzić kartofelki... - Oznajmił, przepychając się do sedesu. - Przestań panikować. Nie masz żadnych... 

Zerknął na omegę i gwizdnął a strumień moczu urwał się, gdy Gabe dostrzegł żółtawe siniaki na jego szyi. Nie na karku, lecz z przodu. 

\- A to co, do cholery? - Zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na członka trzymanego w ręku, przelotnie się zastanowiwszy, czy go schować, czy kontynuować sikanie. 

\- Nic. - Cas manewrował trzymanym w ręku lusterkiem, wyginając się przed dużym lustrem nad umywalką. Powoli się uspokajał i nawet uśmiechnął się kącikiem warg. - Faktycznie, coś mi się przyśniło tylko... Umyj potem ręce! - Przykazał i wyszedł, żeby zapewnić bratu trochę dyskrecji. Nie to, żeby akurat Gabe się przejmował. 

W tym obaj byli podobni z Deanem. Nie mieli za grosz poczucia wstydu. 

Cas zaczerwienił się na myśl o alfie. Co to miało znaczyć? Ten sen? Jeśli to nie Dean we własnej osobie go odwiedził, to znaczy, że Cas sobie po prostu to wyobraził... Ale czemu? Czyżby sekretnie marzył o ugryzieniu? 

Aż oblał się gorącem i natychmiast zaprzeczył. Nie! Niemożliwe, na pewno nie marzył i nie śnił o tym, żeby alfa go przemocą przywłaszczył! Jak za pierwszym razem.

Westchnął ciężko, przebrał się w bawełnianą koszulkę i spodnie dresowe. Zerknął na zegarek. Środek nocy. Uchylił drzwi sypialni i nasłuchiwał przez kilka sekund, czy z pokoi dzieci dochodzą niepokojące dźwięki, ale wszystkie musiały głęboko spać. Dom był pogrążony w ciszy. 

\- Kto ci to zrobił? Pokaż! - Gabe zamknął drzwi i bez ceremonii obejrzał i obwąchał siniaki. Przyłożył dłoń, jakby chciał coś sprawdzić i warknął przez zęby. - On, tak? Ten skurwiel Winchester?! Pozwalasz mu się tak traktować? 

\- Nie pozwalam. Uspokój się. - Odepchnął go lekko, wyminął i wrócił do łóżka. - To był... wypadek... - burknął, nakrywając się kołdrą.

\- Wypadek? Próbował cię udusić, czy co? - Gabe usiadł przy nim. - Ej, powiedz mi. Powiedz mi, co się tu wyrabia? Bije cię?... - Zawiesił głos, nie chcąc pytać czy również gwałci, ale Cas się domyślił.

\- Nie. Zwariowałeś?

\- Dopiero co walnął cię w twarz i wtedy też go broniłeś, że niby przypadek, że odruch, że sam podlazłeś pod rękę... - Gabe fukał ze złością. Wstał i zaczął się nerwowo przechadzać po sypialni. - Boisz się go?

\- Nie.

\- Kłamiesz. Boisz się, że cię ugryzie. Rozmawiałeś z Bobbym? Z Jody? Z Frankiem?

\- Nie i nie zamierzam. - Cas usiadł, podciągając kolana pod brodę. - Sami rozwiążemy nasze sprawy. Nie jestem dzieckiem. 

\- Nie jesteś, ale wszyscy wiemy, że to despota i kat! - Gabe bezwiednie potarł bliznę na nadgarstku. - Przecież się przed nim nie obronisz, jest dwa razy większy od ciebie! I nikt ci nie pomoże w tym gnieździe żmij. - Syknął ze złością. - Jest ich alfą. Palcem nie kiwną, co najwyżej cię przytrzymają, żebyś się nie wyrywał...

\- GABE! - Cas sapnął z niedowierzaniem, że brat mógł oskarżyć chłopaków o coś tak obrzydliwego.

\- Może nie? Może nie? A kto cię trzymał wtedy, jak nie twój ukochany szwagier, Sammy-boy? - Przypomniał. - Mężuś Amy, z którą się tak przyjaźnisz...

\- Ludzie się zmieniają... - Cas przełknął ślinę, bo Gabe przywołał wspomnienia, które nadal bolały. - Od tamtej pory Sam nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził.

\- Nie? A kto podsunął Deanowi pomysł z certyfikatami urodzenia? Nie jego braciszek prawnik? - Gabe wytknął z zimną logiką. - A kto pierwszy posłuchał Jo, gdy nagadała tych głupot o szczeniaczkach? Że niby chciałem je... - Zadławił się własną śliną i musiał odetchnąć kilka razy, żeby opanować emocje. - Nastawił całą watahę przeciwko mnie. Jakoś nie mieli skrupułów, żeby mnie torturować, bez żadnych dowodów, tylko głupie pomówienie tej... 

Na usta cisnęły mu się najgorsze wyrazy. 

Cas przepełzł przez materac i przytulił brata tak, jak przytulał szczeniaczki, gdy płakały i było im źle. 

\- Ostrzegałem cię przed nimi... - Gabe też go objął, niezdarnie, trochę sztywno. Wtulił nos w jego bark. - Wiedziałem, że nie można im ufać. A już nie Deanowi. To bandyta. 

\- Nie ugryzł mnie. - Cas powiedział łagodnie, kołysząc go i poklepując po plecach. - Miał mnóstwo okazji i nie ugryzł. Obiecał, że nie ugryzie, jeśli sam nie poproszę i dotrzymuje słowa. 

\- To skąd te siniaki?

Cas umilkł, szukając najlepszych słów. Wytłumaczenia. 

\- Kochasz go jeszcze? - Pytanie Gabe'a zaskoczyło go niczym uderzenie w twarz, aż na chwilę przestał oddychać. - Mimo wszystko? Mimo tego, co ci zrobił?

\- Trochę... - Przyznał, bo nie było sensu kłamać. Odsunęli się od siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. - Kocham. Wciąż nas tyle łączy. Byłem z nim szczęśliwy. Mamy dzieci. Wiem, że mogę na nim polegać w wielu sprawach... - Sam się zdziwił, że to mówi i urwał, wsłuchując się w echo własnych słów. 

\- W jakich? - Gabe był cały naburmuszony i niechętny. - Wszystko, co teraz masz zawdzięczasz tylko sobie! Dom, dzieciaki, fundacja, schronisko! Tylko ty na to zapracowałeś, on palcem nie kiwnął! Cała jego zasługa, ze go nie było i nie przeszkadzał! Nie rządził się! Mogłeś sam podejmować decyzje!

\- Nie bądź niesprawiedliwy, bez watahy nie dałbym rady... - Wtrącił, ale Gabe nie słuchał i nie dał sobie przerwać.

\- A gdy wrócił od razu zaczęło się psuć! O Jimie nie wspominam. Biedny dzieciak. Misiek omal nie zginął przez niego w lawinie! Frank omal nie trafił do więzienia za morderstwo! A ty do aresztu!

\- To akurat tylko moja wina, jeśli czyjaś. - Cas podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez szybę na zimowy, nocny krajobraz. - Wyłącznie moja a Dean pomógł posprzątać bałagan. Dzieci go uwielbiają, nawet Martuś, chociaż przecież go nie znał.

\- O tak, bo je przekupuje słodyczami i zabawkami i na wszystko pozwala! Podważa twój autorytet!

Cas przewrócił oczami, bo chociaż Gabe miał odrobinę racji, to przecież wiedział, że dzieci tęskniły za tatą. Trochę nielegalnej coli i kilka porcji Lucky Charms nie wyrządzi im takiej krzywdy jak nieobecność ojca. Sam był sierotą i wiedział, jak bardzo dziecko potrzebuje rodziców. 

\- Misiek dorasta. Złapali z Deanem świetny kontakt, widzę ile czasu spędzają razem. Wreszcie ma wzór do naśladowania...

\- Ładny mi wzór! Czego się nauczy? Ryzykować życie i bić słabszych? Chcesz, żeby potraktował Claire tak, jak Dean ciebie? 

\- Nie! Nie, Gabe, skąd ci to... - Zdenerwował się, bo kwaśna uwaga brata tknęła go boleśnie. Niedawno sam zaczął się tego obawiać, czy Misiek nie zaczyna wykorzystywać swojego statusu względem młodszego rodzeństwa a już wobec Claire, czy nie stanowi realnego zagrożenia? Co może wpaść do głowy dorastającemu alfie, w którym buzują hormony? - Dean go utrzyma w ryzach. 

\- Jakby dał się utrzymać. - Gabe pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem. Obaj pamiętali, ilu problemów przysporzył im Misiek w minionych latach. Jak potrafił pyskować, uciekał z domu, wyżywał się na Jimie i nie tylko na nim. Jedynie Bobby potrafił sobie z nim poradzić, ale i jemu nie było łatwo. Młody wilczek nosił w sobie mnóstwo gniewu, żalu i buntu. 

\- Jest dużo lepiej. - Zapewnił.

\- O tak. Ukochany synuś, oczko w głowie. - Twarz Gabe'a wykrzywił okrutny grymas. - Dean zawsze go faworyzował i puszczał mu płazem najgorsze wybryki. Co innego Jim. Na niego nawet nie spojrzy. Z Miśkiem się ugania po górach, po jaskiniach, uczy go jeździć, strzelać, polować... A Jim jak piąte koło u wozu. Jedyne co dostał, to lanie. Zresztą, za co, Cas? Przypomnij sobie. - Podniósł wyciągnięty palec i dźgnął go w pierś. - W twojej obronie. Dzieciak stanął w twojej obronie, Dean go sprał na kwaśne jabłko a ty zamiast go wywalić na zbity pysk, zacząłeś się z nim prowadzać i pieprzyć po kątach. 

Zapadła głucha cisza.

Cas otworzył usta, wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Wszystkie myśli nagle uleciały, pozostawiając kompletną pustkę. Gapił się na brata, nie mrugając i nie ruszając się, kompletnie zaskoczony. 

\- Zauważyłem, okay? Wszyscy wiedzą, że sypiacie ze sobą. - Gabe odwrócił się plecami i przeszedł na drugi kraniec pokoju.

Długi wydech. Szum w uszach. Cas wyciągnął ramię przed siebie, oparł się o ścianę. 

\- Nie wiem, czego ty chcesz. - Gabe rozłożył ramiona pytająco. - Chcesz być z Deanem, ale nie pozwalasz mu się ugryźć. Czy chcesz być z Peterem, ale czemu się pieprzysz z Deanem? Nie, tego się nie da ukryć. - Dotknął nosa znaczącym gestem. - Wilczy węch. Poza tym wystarczy spojrzeć. Nie wtrącałem się, miałem nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz i że może... Może... Może faktycznie on coś zrozumiał, przemyślał, zmienił się. Po powrocie. Ale tu nikt się nie zmienia. Ani Jo, ani Dean, ani ty, najwyraźniej. Zawsze byłeś i zawsze będziesz ofiarą. Masz to w genach. Jak twoja matka i mam tylko nadzieję, że któregoś dnia nie skończysz jak ona. 

Powiedziawszy to wyszedł cicho, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Cas, całkowicie oszołomiony schował twarz w dłoniach. 

 

* * *

 

Dzieciaki i reszta rodziny szybko zauważyli, że tata schodzi tatusiowi z drogi, ale między nimi utrzymuje się napięcie. Niewypowiedziane słowa, ukradkowe spojrzenia... Tata był na każde skinienie tatusia, godził się na każdą prośbę i nie komentował żadnych decyzji. Tatuś z kolei kręcił się po domu z dziwną melancholią w spojrzeniu, często się zamyślał, czasem zamykał się w sypialni albo w pralni i wychodził po pół godzinie z zapuchniętymi oczami, tłumacząc że wpadło mu mydło albo kurz podrażnił mu śluzówkę. 

Ciocia Amy przepytała starszych domowników, bojąc się że tatuś znów wpada w depresję, chociaż przecież nadchodziła wiosna a do października było daleko. Jednak to nie była depresja, ani żałoba. Tatusia coś gryzło, a dzieciaki próbowały zgadnąć, co. Misiek był przekonany, że to zachowanie to bardzo niemądry upór, w którym tatuś tkwił, nie chcąc się pogodzić i pozwolić tacie wrócić do domu. Głuptas z niego! Przecież tyle spraw od razu by się poukładało, gdyby się zeszli!

Claire nieśmiało przyznawała mu rację, licząc że wujek w końcu przestanie popłakiwać po kątach. Maluchy nie rozumiały za wiele z tej sytuacji, ale czerpały z niej korzyści: często nocowały w chacie taty, gdzie nie obowiązywały praktycznie żadne zakazy, pławiły się w prezentach, którymi tata je obsypywał i korzystały z atrakcji, które dla nich wymyślał. Tatuś nie protestował. Jedynie Jim trzymał się z boku i jeśli komuś kibicował, to Peterowi.

Peter zaczął przyjeżdżać regularnie, co tydzień i spędzał na ranczu piątkowy wieczór i całą sobotę. Zwykle towarzyszył tatusiowi w codziennych obowiązkach, tatuś uczył go gotować, po obiedzie chodzili na spacery i dużo rozmawiali. Misiek się wściekał, bo widywał ich jak trzymali się za ręce. Wiedział, że się całują, chociaż bardzo się z tym ukrywali. Urządził nawet z tego powodu awanturę, tatuś się rozpłakał, tata na niego nawrzeszczał (na Miśka, nie na tatusia) i zabronił mu się wtrącać. 

\- Dlaczego mam się nie wtrącać? - Odwarknął ponuro, bo liczył że tata wreszcie powie tatusiowi do słuchu, może nawet się trochę pokłócą, potem przeproszą i będzie jak dawniej. 

\- Bo to nie twoja sprawa.

\- Moja! Właśnie, że moja. Tatuś to bardzo moja sprawa! Jesteśmy rodziną, czy nie?

Ale tata nie chciał o tym gadać. Miał minę, jakby ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby komuś nie rozszarpać gardła i szybko wyszedł. Misiek doskonale go rozumiał. Oprócz cholernego Petera wkurzał go cholerny Craig, który nie chciał się odczepić od Claire, a Claire mu pozwalała na stanowczo zbyt wiele. Ciągle przesiadywali nad zadaniami z matmy, założyli kółko szachowe złożone z dwóch osób (tak, dokładnie - tylko z dwóch, zgadnijcie z kogo), Craig nosił za nią książki, Claire przynosiła mu ciasteczka, Craig przekupił Darrena, żeby zamienili się miejscami. Darren siedział za nią na większości przedmiotów. Po lewej siedział oczywiście Misiek, po prawej Cindy, więc Craig nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Zdaniem Miśka powinien trzymać się jak najdalej. 

Miał chęć go sprać na kwaśne jabłko i ciągle go prowokował, ale Claire musiała go uprzedzić, bo ten tchórz i palant schodził mu z drogi i nie reagował na zaczepki. Misiek wypatrywał okazji, żeby dać mu nauczkę i raz na zawsze zniechęcić do wchodzenia w drogę wilkom, ale musiał zachować pozory. Raz chciał go zlać, tak zwyczajnie, bez powodu, z tyłu za szkołą, ale Claire narobiła rabanu, jakby zamierzał mu odgryźć głowę, poskarżyła tatusiowi i skończyło się na długiej pogadance i jeszcze dłuższym szlabanie. Ojciec się za nim nie wstawił i Misiek miał o to żal. 

Jaka jest korzyść z bycia alfą, jak nie można przegonić rywala na cztery wiatry? Hm? A te omegi to już naprawdę za dużo sobie pozwalają! 

Fukał, parskał i złościł się, nie umiejąc opanować intensywnych emocji i reakcji ciała, wprawiających go w zakłopotanie. Chciał być blisko Claire, nie mógł przez nią spać, nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć a ona zachowywała się jakby ledwo zauważała jego obecność! Przecież to on ją wszystkiego nauczył! Wspinać się na drzewa, pływać, grać w kosza, obsługiwać głupią zmywarkę i ekspres do kawy i komputer, wysyłać maile, ściągać muzę na ipoda i milion innych rzeczy, o których nie miała bladego pojęcia, kiedy się zjawiła w ich domu.

Zero wdzięczności.

I jeszcze tak pachnie. 

Chyba specjalnie, żeby go mocniej wkurzać!

\- Możesz przestać się znęcać nad tym pieńkiem? - Tata oparł się o framugę otwartych drzwi, popijając kawę. - Zapałki robisz, czy co?

\- Podpałkę. Żeby się łatwiej zapalało - mruknął, opuszczając siekierę. - Drobniejsze szybciej schnie. 

\- Grejp, wracaj! - Tata odstawił kubek na parapet i rzucił się za pulpetem. - Ej, nie po tym błocie! Nie masz spodni na zmianę! 

\- A ja mam, ja mam, ja mam! - Krzyczała Joy, z rozbiegu wskakując w najgłębsze kałuże, bo właśnie zaczęły się roztopy.

\- Co nie znaczy, że masz się tarzać jak wieprzek w gnojówce. - Tata zgarnął oboje pod pachę. - Kto to będzie prał? Co?

\- Pralka! Pralka upierze! - Zawołała mała spryciulka i roześmiała się srebrzyście. Ojciec też się roześmiał, zakręcił się szybko wokół własnej osi, aż zaczęły piszczeć i machać nogami w kolorowych kaloszach. 

\- Dobra. Pobiegajcie sobie. Tylko nie w kierunku jeziora, bo przejadę pasem po tyłkach! - Zagroził surowo i postawił ich na rozpulchnionej glebie, nasiąkłej deszczem i topniejącym śniegiem. - A ty, Martuś? Nie chcesz się pobawić?

Marty wyjrzał za próg ostrożnie i pokręcił główką, woląc zostać w środku. Misiek wniósł naręcze drewna i wrzucił do skrzynki, część od razu dokładając do kominka. Najmłodszy z rodzeństwa rozłożył się z zabawkami na podłodze i bawił się w tatusia: odkurzał swoim różowym odkurzaczem drewniane mebelki, które ojciec zamówił dla niego u stolarza. Idealnie pasowały do dwóch ulubionych maskotek: Pana Królika i MiniMarty'ego. Tatuś uszył mu dla nich pościel, szafa pękała w szwach od zapasowych ubranek, na stoliku stał fajansowy komplet do herbaty a na maleńkiej kuchence patelenka i blacha z plastelinowymi ciastkami. 

\- Co robisz? - Misiek kucnął obok, przyglądając się zabawie. - Królik leniuchuje? Jeszcze śpi?

\- Śpi. - Zgodził się Martuś i nakrył pluszaka kołderką. - Odpoczywa. 

\- A MiniMarty? Gotuje obiad, tak? 

\- Tak. Gotuje obiad. - Maluch odłożył odkurzacz i napchał ubranek do plastikowej praleczki. - I lobi planie. 

\- Robi pranie. - Misiek poprawił go, żeby wymówił wyraźnie er. Martuś radził sobie z nim w niektórych słowach, w niektórych nie i nie wiadomo było do końca, od czego to zależy. - Jest bardzo pracowity. Może powinien trochę odpocząć? Może Królik mu pomoże?

\- Królik śpi. - Wytłumaczył cierpliwie. - Lepelował Impalę i pociwa. 

\- Reperował Impalę i odpoczywa? - Misiek zagryzł wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. - A jak wstanie, to co będzie robił?

\- Zabiezie ścieniaćki na wyciećkę. - Martuś pokazał puchatego pieska i dwie mniejsze laleczki usadzone wokół stołu. - Jak zjedzą obiad. Witaminy! Musią duzio jeść, zieby ulosnąć. - Podniósł palec pouczająco, z bardzo poważną miną. - Królik da buzi. 

Wyjął maskotkę z łóżeczka i zbliżył do MiniMartusia. 

\- Psieploś. - Nakazał i Pan Królik sterowany pulchną rączką nachylił się do lalki. - Psieplasiam. 

\- Za co przeprasza? - Zaciekawił się Misiek. - Pan Królik, za co przeprasza Martusia?

\- Maltuś płakał. Cieba psieplosić. Daj buzi, kochaj. - Obie zabawki objęły się i kołysały chwilkę w uścisku. 

\- Krasnalku, nie chcesz picia? - Ojciec poderwał go pod paszki wysoko i cmoknął w czubek nosa. - Dać ci soku? Nie? A na pewno nie chcesz się pobawić na dworze? Na pewno? A siku nie chcesz? Na nocnik, nie? To brykaj. - Odstawił go na podłogę i przesunął materac bardziej pod ścianę, żeby nie zawadzał. - Zamówiłem kanapę. - Poinformował Miśka. - Rozkłada się i jest bardzo wygodna, widziałem w salonie w Crabtown. Przywiozą w przyszłym tygodniu. Nastawić pizzę?

\- No. - Dopiero zjedli śniadanie, ale po rąbaniu drewna przydałoby się coś przekąsić. Misiek rósł ostatnio jak na drożdżach i nie przegapiał żadnego posiłku. - Z salami i dodatkowym serem?

\- To wybierz. Jest w zamrażarce. - Ojciec wyjrzał na maluchy, czy nie odbiegają za daleko od chaty. Jim nie przyjechał, jak zwykle wymówił się odrabianiem lekcji i pracą na warsztaty fotograficzne. Claire tym razem też została w domu. Źle się czuła.

Misiek wiedział, co jej dolegało, bo sam odczuwał ten sam wpływ: księżyca. 

Tatuś zabrał ją do schroniska i mieli spędzić tam prawie cały dzień, z omegami. SPA czy jakieś inne babskie głupoty. Nie to, żeby Misiek był zazdrosny. Lepsze schronisko niż Craig i kółko szachowe, cholera jasna psiakrew! Przynajmniej żaden chłopak nie będzie jej tam zaczepiał. 

\- Wieczorem odstawimy maluchy, a potem może wybierzemy się do jaskiń? - Zaproponował tata niewinnym tonem. - Hm? Urządzimy sobie tam nocleg, a jutro połazimy trochę? Powspinamy się, co? Masz ochotę?

\- No, może być. - Nie marzył teraz o bieganiu po zawilgłych lochach, ale mięśnie aż wołały o trochę wysiłku. Nauczył się już, że najlepiej się potężnie zmęczyć, bo to pomaga na te wszystkie księżycowe sprawy i myślenie o tym, jak pachnie Claire i jak wygląda z tym swoim roztrzepanym warkoczem, tak jasnym, że prawie białym i że jej skóra jest taka delikatna w dotyku, taka mięciutka i gładka, zupełnie nie jak u niego czy nawet Jima... Oni zawsze byli opaleni i trochę poobijani i mieli jakieś strupy, nie wiadomo od czego, może od łażenia po lesie i po górach i grzebania w różnych gratach, w warsztacie... No, nie dało się upilnować, zawsze się czymś oparzyli, o coś zawadzili, gdzieś otarli, zawsze mieli jakieś szramy i bąble, jak to wilki... Ale Claire była inna. Czyściutka, pachniała szamponem do włosów i Misiek podejrzewał, że jest zupełnie pozbawiona gruczołów potowych... Szczęściara. 

Trochę przypominała tatusia. On też wyglądał i zachowywał się inaczej niż tata i reszta wujków. Misiek coraz wyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tych różnic i chociaż był strasznie dumny, że jest alfą i _facetem,_ to jednocześnie fascynowała go ta cała _omegowość_ i _dziewczyńskość_... Prawdę mówiąc, chłonął je chciwie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. 

\- Zbliżają się Walentynki... - Tata wyrwał go z zamyślenia, zatrzaskując drzwiczki zamrażarki, których Misiek zapomniał zamknąć. - Może zaproś ją do kina? Zanim ten drugi cię ubiegnie. 

\- Co? - Misiek poczuł, że policzki zalewa mu gorąca krew. - Co ty? Kogo?

\- Claire. - Tata poklepał go po ramieniu. - Kino, burgery... Może ją zabierz na ślizgawkę? Mogę was podrzucić do Crabtown a potem odebrać. Za parę godzin. 

\- Nie, ja... No, co ty. Walentynki? - Wybuchnął nieszczerym śmiechem, który zabrzmiał piskliwie i głupio, więc zaraz umilkł, udając zaaferowanego nastawianiem piekarnika. - Nie trzeba. Mam już... tego... plany...

\- Zabierasz kogoś innego? Inną dziewczynę? A może... chłopaka? - Zapytał poważnie i Misiek aż się zakrztusił, mało sobie języka nie odgryzł. - Możesz mi powiedzieć. Przecież wiesz. Nie oceniam. 

\- Tata! 

\- No, co? Normalna sprawa, nie ma co się wstydzić. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- A ty? Kogo zabierzesz? - Misiek chciał za wszelką cenę odwrócić uwagę od swojego życia uczuciowego, nie czując się kompletnie przygotowany na roztrząsanie go teraz z ojcem. 

\- Właśnie... Chciałem ci powiedzieć... - Ojciec oparł się o kant blatu i zaplótł ramiona na szerokim torsie. - Bo... wygląda na to, że tatuś... Będzie zajęty i... może... to już... - Dukał, wbiwszy spojrzenie w podłogę. - Więc... ja... też... ostatnio... 

Misiek zatrzymał się, nagle zaniepokojony tym, co ojciec najwyraźniej chciał powiedzieć.

\- Może czas... żebyśmy... obaj... - Westchnął, rozplótł ramiona i opuścił je wzdłuż ciała, zaczepiając kciuki o kieszenie dżinsów. - Zaczęli... coś nowego. 

\- Coś... nowego? - Misiek powtórzył jak echo.

\- Zawsze będziemy sobie bliscy i zawsze będziemy was kochać. To się nigdy nie zmieni. - Ojciec wreszcie podniósł wzrok. - Nigdy. Nigdy nikt nie stanie między mną a wami, jesteście najważniejsi, ty i twoje rodzeństwo. Rozumiesz?

\- Spotykasz się z kimś? - Usłyszał własny głos, głuchy i płaski, jakby czytał instrukcję prania rękawic ochronnych. 

Ojciec nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. 

\- Pilnuj sieniaćków! Nie kupuj im coli! - Głos Martusia rozległ się w ciszy zaskakująco donośnie. - Źadźwoń do Petera. Mozie pójdziemy na spaciel.

Pięknie, pomyślał Misiek z goryczą. No, to się tatuś doigrał.

 

 


	255. WIERSZYKI

\- No i się doigrał! - Misiek kopnął puf, syknął i rozmasował wielki paluch. - Psiakrew! 

Jim pół leżał na miękkim worku wypchanym kulkami styropianu. Oglądał na tablecie najnowsze zdjęcia, wybierając najlepsze do pokazania na jutrzejszych zajęciach z fotografii. Nowa nauczycielka, panna Moore, była bardzo wymagająca i niełatwo się zachwycała z takim entuzjazmem jak tatuś i wujek Gabe. Właściwie nigdy się nie zachwycała, za to zawsze miała szereg uwag. A to oświetlenie, a to cień, a to niewystarczająca ostrość, a to złe kadrowanie... Traktowała go bardzo surowo i po trzecich zajęciach wkurzył się, popłakał i powiedział, że nigdy więcej już nie wróci na te tortury. 

Tatuś musiał go pół godziny przekonywać, że to nieprawda, że Jim nie ma talentu, że wręcz przeciwnie. Że poprzedni nauczyciel już nie potrafił go niczego więcej nauczyć, a pannę Moore znalazła ciocia Jo i poleciła ją, bo to prawdziwa artystka. Skończyła akademię sztuki, gdzie uczyła się kompozycji i historii malarstwa, pracowała w Nowym Jorku dla agencji reklamowej oraz przy niezależnych projektach (cokolwiek to znaczyło). Tatuś tłumaczył, że jeśli Jim chce być mistrzem, lepszym od innych, to nie może osiadać na laurach, słuchać komplementów i robić cały czas tego samego. Musi ciągle ścigać się ze sobą, szukać nowych pomysłów, nowych technik i przede wszystkim słuchać uwag. 

Tatuś opowiadał mu, ile nauczył się o ciasteczkach najpierw od Ellen, a później od Charliego. Nie przejmował się tym, że coś poszło źle. Starał się zrozumieć, co to było i jak na przyszłość uniknąć błędów. "Nauczyłem się robić pyszne ptysie śmietankowe" - opowiadał, zamówiwszy dwie cole w kawiarni i po porcji lodów - "mogłem na tym poprzestać. Ale chciałem robić też inne ciasteczka. Muffinki nadziewane rozmaitym farszem. Makaroniki. Babeczki. Szesnaście rodzajów herbatniczków... Bezy przekładane kremem. Oczywiście nic mi na początku nie wychodziło. W cieście robił się zakalec, cukier się przypalał, w kremie robiły się grudki... Czasem płakałem." - Przyznał ze śmiechem. - "Bardzo się denerwowałem, a na początku nie mogłem nawet sprawdzić przepisów, bo nie umiałem czytać. Wszystko musiałem robić z pamięci. Zmarnowałem dużo mąki, jajek, masła, zanim się nauczyłem." - Tatuś spoważniał i nawet umilkł na dłuższą chwilę, pogrążając się we wspomnieniach. - "Jim, rozmawiałem o tobie z panną Moore. Jest przekonana, że masz ogromny talent. Nie zajmuje się dziećmi i może nie umie z tobą tak rozmawiać jak panie w szkole... To dlatego, że nie traktuje cię jak dziewięciolatka, tylko jak studenta fotografii. Jakbyś był o wiele starszy, niż jesteś, bo tyle już umiesz. I ona chce nauczyć cię jeszcze więcej. Rozumiesz?" - Tatuś poczekał, aż Jim przytaknie, zanim dokończył. - "Jeśli wolisz, możemy już nigdy do niej nie wracać, albo poczekamy aż podrośniesz. Aż naprawdę będziesz starszy. Jeśli chcesz, to na razie możesz po prostu robić zdjęcia, bez chodzenia na żadne dodatkowe lekcje. Wolisz tak?"

Jim musiał się zastanowić, ale ostatecznie nie wolał. Chciał być najlepszy. W czymś. W czymkolwiek. Chciał być mistrzem i się wyróżniać i żeby inni go podziwiali.

Dlatego teraz siedział nad całą serią zdjęć i wybierał trzy najlepsze. Tylko trzy. Bo selekcja i umiejętność rozpoznania tych najlepszych jest tak samo ważną umiejętnością, jak samo fotografowanie. Albo ważniejszą. Tak mówiła panna Moore i tatuś potwierdził. Jeśli coś robisz, to musisz nauczyć się rozróżnić to co dobre, od tego co gorsze i bez sentymentów wyrzucać to, czego nie chcesz pokazywać, nawet jeśli poświęciłeś temu masę czasu. Jeśli ciasto się nie uda, to można je pokruszyć kurom, albo dać kozom do zjedzenia, żeby się nie zmarnowało, ale nie chcesz go stawiać na stole i słuchać, jak inni stękają wymuszone komplementy i dzióbią widelcem z niesmakiem, prawda?

\- Zajęty jestem, wiesz? - Przerwał Miśkowi. - Mam tu robotę.

Starszy brat zatrzymał się z otwartymi ustami i gapił się na Jima z bardzo głupią miną. 

\- Lubię Petera - mruknął, kasując kolejne pliki. Zostało mu jeszcze dwadzieścia a jeszcze nie znalazł ani jednego naprawdę wartego zachowania, więc trochę zaczął się martwić, czy uzbiera te trzy. Może znajdzie tylko dwa? - Nie rządzi się i jest miły. 

\- Zwariowałeś? - Starszy brat prychnął, warknął, zabrał z łóżka poduszkę i uderzył w nią pięścią. - Kompletnie ci na mózg padło? Jaki miły? Jaki miły? To kretyn! Słuchali opery! - Aż zatrząsł się ze zgrozy. 

Jim się roześmiał, bo wreszcie znalazł całkiem dobre ujęcie Joy w trakcie jednej z improwizowanych oracji sądowych. Młodsza siostra uwielbiała bawić się w sąd i wygłaszać płomienne przemówienia przed ławą przysięgłych, najgłówniej złożoną z miśków, lalek i biednego Marty'ego. Czasem udawało się jej przekupić Grejpa, ciasteczkami i nielegalną colą, którą nabywali w sklepie Meg przez podstawione dzieciaki z miasteczka. Płacili im za tę usługę ciężką prowizję, ale było warto, bo cola była pyszna, a tatuś nałożył całkowitą prohibicję i surowo zakazał Meg sprzedawać im napoje gazowane pod jakąkolwiek postacią.

Cola w puszkach szybko stała się świetną walutą, cenniejszą niż pieniądze, bo chociaż każde z nich dostawało regularne kieszonkowe i dorabiało w razie potrzeby drobnymi zleceniami od dziadków i wujków, to nie każde mogło wejść w posiadanie tak pożądanego przysmaku. Grejp jeszcze nie chodził do szkoły i musiał polegać wyłącznie na sprycie rodzeństwa i swoich zdolnościach negocjacyjnych. Niekiedy dawali mu kilka łyków tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby ich nie sypnął tatusiowi. Smarkacz był w tych kwestiach nielojalny i zdradziecki, całkowicie pozbawiony honoru i bezwzględny jak łotry z komiksów. I potrafił wywęszyć colę jak pies myśliwski... Nie dało się przed nim ukryć. Próbowali wiele razy.

\- Słyszałeś jak nawijał o tej całej... Callas? - Misiek ciągnął niezmordowanie. - Kto to w ogóle jest ta Callas?! A ta druga? Caballé? Widziałeś ją w google? - Przewrócił oczami.

\- No, śpiewała z Freddym. - Przypomniał sobie. 

\- Prawie go zeżarła! - Misiek wykrzyknął z przesadnym, podkoloryzowanym oburzeniem. - Jak Fiona Shreka!

\- Fiona nie zeżarła Shreka. - Sprostował Jim, bo to była jedna z jego ulubionych bajek. - To on mógł zeżreć ją. Jest dwa razy większy. 

\- Czyli odwrotnie niż Freddy i ta cała śpiewaczka. - Misiek skrzywił się wyraźnie zdegustowany. - Może powinna trochę potańczyć w balecie, to by schudła...

\- Co się czepiasz? - Jim skończył przeglądać folder z rodzeństwem i otworzył folder z tatusiem. - Jak ci się nie podoba, to nie patrz. Tatuś lubi słuchać, to niech sobie słucha. Wcześniej nie miałeś z tym problemu.

\- Niech słucha, proszę bardzo. Nie zabraniam mu.

\- Nie możesz. To tatuś. - Jim spojrzał wreszcie na brata.

\- Mogę. 

\- Nie możesz.

\- Mogę. Pod nieobecność taty i dziadka to ja jestem alfą. - Misiek przypomniał chłodno z tą swoją miną jestem-taki-jak-tata, której Jim nie cierpiał. 

\- Jesteś dzieckiem i musisz słuchać tatusia, bo on jest dorosły. - Podniósł brwi. Zarozumialstwo Miśka działało mu na nerwy. Tak samo jak to jego rządzenie się i przypominanie, że jest alfą, myślałby kto.

\- Może jest dorosły, ale to ja chodzę z tatą i wujkami do jaskiń i... - Ugryzł się w język, żeby się nie wygadać przed smarkaczem. Jim był za mały na to, żeby mu wygadać dorosłe sekrety. - I w ogóle.

\- Tak, wiemy, wiemy. - Jim prychnął z przekąsem. - Omal nie zabiła cię lawina, przemroziłeś sobie stópki i... - Odskoczył gwałtownie, kiedy Misiek się na niego rzucił jak wściekły pies. - ...dostałeś kataru! 

\- Zabiję cię! - wysapał młody alfa, zakładając bratu nelsona. - Odszczekaj!

\- Wytrzeć ci nosek? - Wystękał Jim, ślizgając się jak węgorz i kopiąc, żeby się uwolnić z zapaśniczego chwytu. - Bo ja... walczyłem... z duchem!

\- Walcz ze mną! - warknął Misiek, ale zaraz jęknął, bo młodszy brat jakoś zdołał się obrócić, kopnąć go między nogami i uderzył w szczękę. Gnojek, był coraz lepszy!

\- Spuszczę ci lanie! - Zagroził i ugryzł go w przedramię. Misiek kopnął go w piszczel, odchylił się i upadł na brata całym ciężarem, jak we wrestlingu. - Auć! 

\- Poddaj się i przeproś! - Zablokował go i przydusił do wykładziny. - Bo ci rozkwaszę nochal.

\- Nigdy! - wydyszał, bezskutecznie próbując go z siebie zrzucić. Przewaga Miśka była miażdżąca, ważył znacznie więcej i był aż o szesnaście cali wyższy, ale Jim się nie poddawał i nie pozwalał mu zastraszyć. Nie tak, jak jeszcze dwa lata temu. - Tchórzu! 

\- Sam jesteś tchórz! Nauczę cię szacunku...

\- Zjeżdżaj! - Jim kątem oka zobaczył Johna i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Po chwili Misiek wrzasnął i usiadł, oszołomiony, ściskając się za kark. 

\- Cholera jasna! - Misiek rozejrzał się po pokoju i roztarł szyję, a potem spojrzał na dłoń, jakby zobaczył tam pająka. - Co to było?

\- Co? - Jim spytał niewinnie, udając całkowite zaskoczenie.

\- Nic... Nie wiem... - Starszy brat zmarszczył brwi i węszył nieufnie. - Chyba... skurcz mnie złapał...

\- Skurcz? 

\- Tak, skurcz! - Misiek uciął ostro i usiadł, opierając się plecami o ramę łóżka. - Słuchaj, nie chcę się kłócić. Po prostu nie podoba mi się, że tatuś się tak wygłupia z tym Peterem. Wiesz, że ojciec ma kogoś?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Jim machnął ręką, ale temat był zbyt poważny, żeby tak to zbyć. - Serio?

\- Sam mi powiedział. - Misiek spojrzał na zegarek i w okno, na zapadające ciemności. Ojciec przywiózł ich godzinę temu i miał podjechać po niego za godzinę, jak Misiek się spakuje do jaskiń. Co oznaczało, że powinien się pospieszyć, zamiast paplać z tym głupim smarkaczem, który niczego nie rozumie. - Ma kogoś. Zresztą, co będę tłumaczył. - Zniechęcił się i wstał. - Idę po plecak. 

\- Czekaj. - Jim też wstał, wytarł nos i rozejrzał się po zabałaganionej sypialni. - A kogo?

\- Nie wiem. Ale spędzą Walentynki razem. Tak sądzę... - Obaj milczeli przez kilkanaście sekund. - Ciesz się. Oni się już nie zejdą.

Wyszedł i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Jim podparł się pod boki. 

\- No i dobrze - powiedział pod nosem. - Tak jest lepiej. 

Nie, Johnny. Wcale nie. 

No to co? Wcale nie musi być...

Dziadek Frank nie jest i Jody też nie, a wcale nie są gorsi!

Nie, Johnny, to nie jest coś innego, to jest to samo. Wiesz, co? Wypchaj się! Jesteś taki sam jak Misiek! 

Nie, raptem o pięć minut! O pięć, nie kłam. Pytałem tatusia i to się nie liczy!

Bo nie. Tatuś mówił, że równie dobrze to ja mogłem być pierwszy i wtedy to ja byłbym starszy! Wiesz co? Nie słucham cię. Mam cię dość. - Zatkał uszy dłońmi i zanucił jakąś rockową balladę, żeby zagłuszyć gadanie drugiego brata. 

Nie rozumiał, czemu Johnny, który zawsze trzymał jego stronę, tym razem upiera się, że Misiek ma rację i że tatuś źle robi, zadając się z Peterem. Johnny ostatnio go strasznie denerwował z tym swoim "wybacz tacie, pogódź się z tatą". Jimmy miał serdecznie dość takich porad. 

Nie potrafił mu wybaczyć. Poza tym ojciec już wcale o to nie prosił i nie zabiegał. Zajął się Miśkiem i to jego zapraszał na wyprawy do jaskiń, na nocowanie w chacie i naukę jazdy dżipem. Pozwalał mu nawet prowadzić dżipa w drodze do tartaku. 

No i bardzo dobrze.

Niech pozwala i niech łażą razem gdzie tylko chcą.

Jim nie był zazdrosny. Wcale nie. 

Kiedyś to oni będą mu zazdrościć. Przygód i w ogóle. Wszystkiego.

\- Zostanę sławnym reporterem. - Obiecał na głos. - Będę jeździł na wojnę, po całym świecie i zobaczę tyle rzeczy, jakich ani Misiek, ani on nigdy nie widzieli i nie zobaczą! Mogą się wypchać tymi jaskiniami! Mam je w nosie! - Krzyknął z goryczą i znów pochylił się nad tabletem. Jeszcze dwa zdjęcia. 

Musi znaleźć jeszcze dwa. Żeby panna Moore miała się nad czym znęcać.

 

* * *

 

Cas zbliżył termometr na podczerwień do czoła szczeniaczka i po chwili odczytał wynik na wyświetlaczu. 

\- Nie ma gorączki. - Zaraportował przez telefon. - I brzuszek ma miękki.

\- To pewnie niestrawność. - Amy zapewniła uspokajająco. - Nie panikuj. Obserwuj i jakby coś się działo, daj znać. 

\- Dziękuję. - Cas się pożegnał i rozłączył, nie odrywając zmartwionego wzroku od Grejpa. - Boli?

\- Nie, ale znów muszę kupę. - Oznajmił maluch i ściągnął spodenki od dresu. Cas schował termometr do szafki za lustrem i przez chwilkę grzebał w pudełku z lekami, szukając środka na rozwolnienie. 

Grejp usiadł na sedesie i puścił gromkiego bąka. Łazienkę wypełnił odór wyciskający łzy z oczu. 

\- Rany! Co tu zgniło? - Jimmy wsadził głowę w szparę w drzwiach, zanim tatuś go wypchnął na korytarz. 

\- Grejp źle się czuje.

\- Muszę siku.

\- Idź na dół, albo do mojej. - Pozwolił wyjątkowo, bo niepisana zasada była taka, że starsze szczeniaczki omijały tatusiową sypialnię i przylegającą łazienkę. Tatuś potrzebował prywatności i spokoju i umówił się najpierw z Miśkiem i Claire a potem również z Jimem i Joy, że to jest jego oaza. Bez zabawek, bałaganu, hałasów i naprzykrzania się. Rzecz jasna, Marty i Grejp byli za mali, żeby w pełni respektować tę prośbę, ale dwóch to nie sześcioro. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Misiek i skrupulatnie pilnował, żeby rodzeństwo przestrzegało tego małego ograniczenia. 

Przynajmniej dopóki Peter się nie pojawił, bo Misiek równie surowo pilnował, żeby Peter nie zostawał sam na sam z tatusiem. Nasyłał na nich Martusia i tatuś musiał się nim zajmować, a Misiek się cieszył, że nie mogą się już całować i obściskiwać. 

Jimmy widział ich kilka razy jak trzymali się za ręce i coś sobie szeptali na ucho, to znaczy Peter szeptał a tatuś się uśmiechał, cały czerwony. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy jeszcze tata z nimi mieszkał, w starym domu. Tak samo się czerwienił i biegli do pokoju, obrazek spadał z hałasem i... 

I to było dawno. Jim nie chciał o tym pamiętać.

Łazienka tatusia była o wiele większa niż ta w starym domu i urządzona całkiem inaczej. Trochę jak taki pokój do mieszkania. W jednym rogu prysznic za szklaną ścianką, ale bez brodzika, z odpływem w podłodze, która wygląda jak gładka skała. W drugim rogu duża wanna z takim urządzeniem do robienia bąbelków. Tatuś uwielbia kąpanie się w bąbelkach. Zapala sobie pachnące świece; w specjalnej miseczce podgrzewa aromatyczne olejki, z lawendy albo cytrusów i nakłada maseczkę na buzię, żeby się odstresować. Tak twierdzi Misiek. Zawsze jak chcą kupić tatusiowi prezent, to wybierają coś z napisem SPA. Mydła, proszki, zestawy w koszyczkach, kolorowe kulki do kąpieli albo jakieś maseczki odmładzające. Nie to, że tatuś musi się odmładzać, wcale nie, bo wygląda całkiem młodo. Po prostu lubi się smarować takimi mazidłami i udawać, że jest u kosmetyczki. 

Jimmy spuścił wodę i podszedł do umywalki umyć ręce. Umywalka jest zagłębiona w szerokim blacie, który się ciągnie przez pół ściany i tworzy takie biureczko, przy którym można usiąść. Jest specjalne krzesło z drewna, które można rozłożyć jak leżak. I na tym blacie stoi mnóstwo buteleczek i pudełeczek z kremami i perfumami, chusteczki, patyczki do uszu, waciki, szczotka i kilka grzebieni w stojaku, a w szufladzie jest suszarka do włosów, golarki i jakieś inne urządzenia do manikiuru i pedikiuru, bo na opakowaniu jest zdjęcie dłoni i stóp.

Nie ma szminek. Ani cieni do powiek, ani tuszu. Tatuś nie jest dziewczyną i się nie maluje tak jak ciocia Amy czy ciocia Jo. Jimmy bywał w ich łazienkach i widział różnicę. Ciocie używają jeszcze wałków do kręcenia włosów, pudrów, różnych kolorowych smarowideł i biżuterii. Na półeczkach zawsze leżą u nich pierścionki, bransoletki i różne spinki. Tak samo w łazience na piętrze, z której korzystają też Claire i Joy. One też mają pełno takich babskich śmieci. Claire się już trochę maluję, na razie tylko błyszczykami i tuszem do rzęs, ale czasem zapomina je zabrać do pokoju i wtedy można trochę się powygłupiać. 

Ostatnio pomalowali Marty'ego. Wyglądał jak klaun. Pomazali mu kredką usta i policzki, wytuszowali rzęsy i wpięli we włosy kokardki. Tatuś się strasznie wkurzył, kiedy ich przyłapał. Powiedział, że nie życzy sobie takiego cyrku, że nie mogą się znęcać nad młodszym rodzeństwem i zagroził, że zrobi im przeszukanie pokojów pod kątem nielegalnych słodyczy. 

Jimmy trochę się wystraszył, bo miał pod łóżkiem zabunkrowaną wielką butlę coli, cztery batoniki Hersheya i paczkę czipsów bekonowych. Joy z kolei miała czteropak puszek z mirindą, paczkę Pringelsów i stos papierków po frytkach i krążkach cebulowych od Benny'ego. Tatuś był czasem jak Elliot Ness, szukający haków na Ala Capone!

Mały wilczek rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i niuchnął z zaciekawieniem. Nie czuł tu żadnych obcych woni, tylko tatusia. 

To znaczy, że Peter tu nie bywał. 

Ani w sypialni. 

Misiek śledził ich obu i wściekłby się, gdyby się dowiedział, że Peter nocuje gdzie indziej niż na rozkładanej kanapie w bibliotece. Jim sam nie wiedział, czy podziela jego uprzedzenia, czy jest mu wszystko jedno. 

Owszem, lubił Petera i nie przeszkadzało mu, że nie jest wilkiem. Ale chyba jednak też by wolał, żeby Peter był tylko tatusia kumplem, nie chłopakiem. 

Bo Peter chyba jest tatusia chłopakiem i to jest bardzo dziwna sytuacja. 

Kupuje mu kwiaty, jak kiedyś ojciec. I spacerują sobie za rękę. Jak kiedyś z ojcem. Dużo ze sobą rozmawiają i wieczorami oglądają filmy, albo grają w gry i w ogóle spędzają razem czas i tatuś się przy nim czerwieni i uśmiecha się tak, jak kiedyś do ojca i w ogóle zachowuje zupełnie inaczej niż w towarzystwie innych facetów. Wujków. Z nimi zachowuje się normalnie, a z Peterem... 

Jest zakochany. Tak twierdzi Misiek i zgrzyta wtedy zębami i ma chęć komuś przywalić. 

Ciągle snuje plany, jak się tego Petera pozbyć i jest dla niego okropnie niemiły. Wyzłośliwia się, urządza awantury i cały czas go prowokuje, żeby Peter zrobił coś głupiego i wtedy tatuś by się na niego rozzłościł i go wygonił. Ale Peter przejrzał Miśka i nie reaguje na te zaczepki. Jest bardzo grzeczny. 

Jimmy szczerze go polubił.

Ale mimo to jest dziwnie. 

To się nazywa rozwód.

Kiedy rodzice przestają ze sobą mieszkać, już się nie kochają i spotykają się z innymi. W szkole jest kilka dzieciaków, których rodzice się rozwiedli, ale w watasze nie ma nikogo takiego, więc to zupełnie nowa sytuacja i nie wiadomo jak się zachowywać. 

Jimmy przez chwilę przyglądał się rzeczom tatusia, rozłożonym na blacie. Podniósł buteleczkę do nosa i powąchał korek. Tatusia woda kolońska. Pachnie łagodnie i trochę słodko, jak jego ciasteczka. Zupełnie inaczej niż ojciec. Jego zapach jest ostrzejszy i cięższy. Surowszy. Jimmy czasem tęskni za nim, za tym uczuciem, kiedy się przytulał i szorstka flanela drapała go w policzek. Na rękach ojciec miewał plamy z żywicy sosnowej a na dżinsach pył z trocin. 

Odstawił buteleczkę i dotknął ukrytej za chusteczkami fiolki. Znał ją. Pomarańczowy, przejrzysty plastik z białą nakrętką i naklejką z nazwiskiem tatusia i łacińską nazwą leku. 

Trzeba spytać Miśka. Może coś wie na ten temat?

Że tatuś znów bierze proszki...

 

* * *

 

\- Martuś! Zachowuj się grzecznie. - Cas nachylił się do najmłodszego i poprawił mu szeleczki, podtrzymujące wściekle żółte rajstopki. O żółtą bluzeczkę w brązowe paseczki była rano afera z płaczem i histeriami, bo Cas nie mógł jej znaleźć, a Marty wył, że tylko w to się chce ubrać. - Pamiętasz wierszyk?

\- No, pamiętam. - Przytaknął maluch i podskoczył kilka razy, trzymając wianek z papierowych kwiatków, który zaraz nasadził sobie na głowę. - Daś ciaśko?

\- Jak będziesz grzeczny i wyrecytujesz wierszyk. - Cas dał mu całusa w czubek noska i zerknął na Grejpa. - A ty jak się czujesz?

\- Głodny. - Grejp zrobił zbolałą minkę, licząc na jakiś przysmak, ale tatuś był nieugięty. 

\- Mogę dać ci kaszkę ryżową, albo gotowaną marchewkę. - Zaoferował jedno z dwóch dań bezpiecznych dla brzuszka. - I napij się herbatki. Musisz dużo pić. 

\- Nie chcę kaszki. - Grejp wydął wargi z odrazą, bo nawet jego łakomstwo miało granice. - Ani marchewki.

\- Napij się. - Powtórzył, poprawił kocyk i odruchowo sprawdził dłonią czoło, czy przypadkiem nie pojawiła się gorączka. 

\- Co to? Chorujesz? - Tata wszedł z hałasem do domu, otupał nogi w holu i przemaszerował przez kuchnię do salonu, żeby przywitać się z Grejpem, uziemionym na kanapie. - Daj pyszczka. 

Ucałowali się i tata spojrzał na tatusia.

\- Nic takiego. Dzwoniłem do Amy, chyba zwykła niestrawność. - Uspokoił go tatuś. - Dzieci! Dzieci, tata przyjechał!

Ale wcale nie musiał ich wołać, zbiegły z piętra, gdy tylko usłyszały silnik na podjeździe. Tatuś zerknął na nie z zadowoleniem i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. 

\- Siadaj. - Zaprosił tatę na kanapę obok Grejpa i pokazał Martusiowi, żeby ustawił się obok Joy. - Dzieci mają niespodziankę.

\- Co? Dla mnie? - Zdziwił się tata, posłusznie siadając. Wziął Grejpa na kolana i popatrzył z wyczekiwaniem. 

\- Halo! Puk puk, kto tam? - Zaczął Martuś i wszyscy się roześmiali a Joy dała mu kuksańca i scenicznym szeptem powiedziała:

\- Nie to, głupku!

\- Joy! - syknął tatuś.

\- To drugie! - Claire nachyliła się do uszka Martusia z podpowiedzią. Maluch skinął główką, ukłonił się z powagą, tak jak ćwiczył z tatusiem cały ranek i zaczął jeszcze raz.

\- Na gózie lózie, na dole blatek, a my kochamy naszego tatę! - Znów się ukłonił i z zadowoloną minką wsłuchał w oklaski. 

\- Dziękuję... - szepnął tata i schował nos we włosy Grejpa. 

\- Tato, tato! Jesteś jak góra wysoki... i... - Zaczęła Joy dziarsko i zatrzymała się, bo zapomniała, co dalej.

\- ...silny jak... - Podpowiedział tatuś cichutko, przysiadłszy na oparciu.

\- ...pięć niedźwiedzi!

\- Aż pięć? - Ucieszył się tato.

\- Albo nawet siedem! - Skorygowała Joy radośnie. - Ale nie dlatego tak kochamy ciebie! 

\- Nie?

\- Kochamy ciebie za to, że jesteś naszym tatą. - Wyjaśniła. - Bo o nas dbasz i bawisz się z nami i właśnie za to cię bardzo kochamy!

Tata zerknął na tatusia i pociągnął nosem. 

\- Ślicznie, Joy. Brawo. - Tatuś zaklaskał i pokazał jej uniesiony kciuk. 

\- Wujku, mój wierszyk jest krótki i ma proste rymy. - Claire zrobiła się czerwona jak burak, dygnęła i podała kolorową kartkę z namalowanym samochodzikiem. - Że jesteś z nami, bardzo się cieszymy. 

\- I podsumuję więc niniejszym... - płynnie wtrącił Misiek - że jesteś dla nas najważniejszy!

Cała czwórka ukłoniła się mniej więcej równo i rzuciła do uścisków i całusów. 

\- Jim, podejdziesz? - Tatuś wyciągnął ramiona do syna, stojącego w progu i pocałował go w czubek głowy, po czym mruknął ledwie słyszalnie. - Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. Ale tacie będzie miło... 

\- Kocham ciebie. - Odmruczał szczeniaczek, przyciskając go mocno. 

\- A ja ciebie. Bardzo. - Tatuś zakołysał go w objęciach. - Bardzo. 

Tata wszystkich wyściskał (oprócz Jima) i dał każdemu dwadzieścia dolarów "na walentynkę". Potem powiedział, że ma katar sienny, bo przyszła wiosna i cholerne rośliny zaczęły kwitnąć (wcale nieprawda, bo przecież wszędzie jeszcze leżał śnieg) i musiał iść do łazienki ~~wydmuchać nos~~ _odlać się_ i zaczął krzyczeć na Miśka, że trzeba koniecznie umyć Impalę, bo cała jest ubłocona i że cholerny luty mógłby się wreszcie skończyć i czy mógłby dostać coś do jedzenia, bo zaraz padnie z głodu?

Tatuś wyciągnął jakieś przysmaki, same ulubione potrawy taty a przy okazji i szczeniaczków, bo to były burgery i frytki i szarlotkę. Nawet Grejp dostał troszkę ryżu zapiekanego z jabłkiem i łyżką miodu. 

\- A ty co, Martusiu? - Tata dźwignął malucha i obejrzał jego tiulowe skrzydełka na drucikach. 

\- Jesiem psiółka. 

\- Jesteś pszczółka?

\- Tak i śkacię na fiatki! - Martuś pokazał wianek i zaczął brykać w tatowych objęciach. - I fluwam!

\- Fruwasz? I skaczesz? - Ucieszył się tata. - Jesteś najładniejszą pszczółką, jaką widziałem, wiesz?

\- No, wiem. - Odparł z prostotą. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. - Przytulił go i usiedli przy stole. Dean popatrzył na zgromadzone dzieci, na każde z osobna. Na Miśka, Claire, Joy, Grejpfruta, pałaszującego słodką breję. Na Jima. Jeszcze raz na Martusia. I wreszcie na Casa. - Kocham was. Kocham was wszystkich. 

\- Kto chce soku? - Cas zakrzątnął się wokół, nakładając im na talerze.

Kuchnia była przystrojona czerwonymi kokardkami i pierniczkowymi serduszkami, pracowicie polukrowanymi i zawieszonymi na srebrnych i złotych sznureczkach. Na parapecie stało mnóstwo okolicznościowych pocztówek, w większości zaadresowanych do Casa. Dean pamiętał z minionych lat, że Cas miał rzeszę tych swoich wielbicieli: fanów książek kucharskich i byłych mieszkańców schroniska, korzystających z nadarzających się okazji, by wysłać mu pozdrowienia i podziękowania. 

Deanowi raczej nikt nie wysyłał kartek z misiami, serduszkami i aniołkami przesyłającymi całusy. Nie spodziewał się tej całej akademii, urządzonej przez dzieci. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był na nią w ogóle przygotowany. Ani na to... Ten poczęstunek przy stole. Wspólny posiłek, na wpół uroczysty, wyjątkowy, chociaż na zwykłych talerzach, nie odświętnych. Żałował, że nic nie przygotował. Że przyjechał z pustymi rękami, bez upominków i bez kwiatów.

Wydawało mu się, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie spodziewał się tej całej... hecy.

Po tym wszystkim... z Casem... nie spodziewał się, że urządzi z dziećmi taki...

Te wierszyki...

Takie nieporadne.

Martuś przebrany za pszczółkę...

Laurki, które dostał. Nawet jedną od Jima. Jim nie recytował wierszyka, ale dał mu kartkę.

Malutki kroczek, ale w dobrym kierunku.

Cholera, szkoda, że nie kupił kwiatów...

Cas powinien dostać bukiet za to, jak przygotował dzieci. Nauczył je tych wierszyków... Musieli ćwiczyć przedtem. Czy to był jego pomysł?

Powinien im kupić jakieś zabawki, czy bombonierki w kształcie serc. U Meg jest tego pełno. Całe stosy.

Wyszedł na sknerę i drania, że nic nie przywiózł...

Jakby zapomniał, że dziś Walentynki.

Dobrze, że miał trochę gotówki przy sobie, żeby dać dzieciakom...

Cas wygląda ślicznie.

Czy to jego pomysł?

\- Tata? Nie jesz? - Misiek wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Jem, jem, oczywiście że jem. - Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął wesoło. - Pogramy później w Monopol?

\- No, jacha że tak! Ogram cię! - Ucieszył się Misiek a Joy zaczęła się sprzeczać, że nieprawda, że tym razem to ona wygra. Dean dyskretnie wyciągnął telefon i ukrywając go pod blatem wystukał esemesa: wypadek w tartaku. Przepraszam. Przełóżmy. Jutro zadzwonię.

 

 

 


	256. ŻYCIE JEST BRUTALNE

Cas wyszedł do pralni nastawić pranie i przeprasować kilka rzeczy dla dzieciaków do szkoły. Peter zapraszał go na randkę, ale się wymówił chorobą Grejpa. Zaplanowali wypad do kina w piątek wieczorem i może jakąś kolację w restauracji... Nic szczególnego. Cas nie przepadał za blichtrem i hałasem. Po całym tygodniu z dzieciakami i domowej krzątaninie, najmilej spędzał czas gdzieś w ciszy, bez towarzystwa i nic nie robiąc. Odpoczywając. 

Prasowanie to też odpoczynek. Grejp i reszta byli teraz na głowie Deana, siedzieli w salonie wokół niskiego stolika i grali w Monopol, przekrzykując się i przepychając nad planszą. Dean zawsze uważał, że to bardzo kształcąca gra dla młodych wilczków, ucząca strategicznego myślenia, szybkiego liczenia i obchodzenia się z pieniędzmi. Zachęcał ich do elastycznego traktowania reguł, jak w życiu: budowania sojuszy, udzielania sobie nawzajem pożyczek i morderczej rywalizacji. Ćwiczył z nimi różne scenariusze zarządzania spółkami, wrogie przejęcia, lichwiarskie kredyty, oszustwa podatkowe... Cas nie był tym zachwycony, ale się nie wtrącał. Życie jest brutalne.

O wiele lepiej jest stać przy desce do prasowania, nie martwić się o fundusze, rachunki, prawnicze pisma pełne paragrafów i niezrozumiałych słów. Całe szczęście wataha miała Sama i Kevina i Asha, którzy zajmowali się najtrudniejszymi kwestiami. No i Deana. 

Cas westchnął, odwieszając sukienkę Claire. Szkoda, że Joy nie lubi sukienek. Ciągle biega w spodniach a miała tyle ładnych strojów! Mogłaby wyglądać jak mała dama... A jest chłopczycą, gania za braćmi, jej ubrania zawsze są w najgorszym stanie i wymagają a to odplamiania, a to cerowania i naszywania łat. Co innego Claire. Ona jest taka spokojna i grzeczna. To są te subtelne różnice między szczeniaczkami omegami a alfami... No, może Martuś jest wyjątkiem. On się lubi upaprać. I przebierać. Dziś jest na etapie pszczółki, wczoraj chciał być biedronką, a jutro może być wróbelkiem albo księżniczką Elsą, albo tym zajączkiem ze Zwierzogrodu... Tą policjantką, Judy Hops. 

Zatrzymał się na chwilę z żelazkiem nad deską. Dean sobie żartuje, że Martuś będzie królewną jak on. Jak Cas. Amy dała mu niedawno do przeczytania artykuł w gazecie na temat efektu starszych braci. W skrócie chodziło w nim o to, że im więcej starszych braci ma chłopiec, tym większe szanse, że będzie gejem. Podobno powodują to przeciwciała, które wytwarza organizm matki w reakcji na męski płód. Chociaż artykuł był krótki, to Cas z trudem przedzierał się przez naukowy język i jeszcze musiał potem dopytać Amy, co to właściwie znaczy. Czy to jego wina, że Martuś... może być...?

Nie to, żeby uważał to za problem. 

Może odrobinkę.

Znał życie i wiedział, że lepiej być alfą niż omegą i hetero niż homo. Może nie _lepiej_ , ale wygodniej. Misiek był w idealnej sytuacji. Miał silny, charyzmatyczny charakter i zdecydowanie lubił dziewczęta. Cała rodzina orientowała się w jego zauroczeniu Claire. Jim był jeszcze mały, ale pod wieloma względami przypominał Miśka. Jeszcze kilka lat i też pewnie się zauroczy jakąś dziewczynką ze szkoły. Grejpfrut był prawdziwą zagadką, za to Martuś... jak otwarta księga. Będą za nim biegać. Tak, Rudy miał rację podczas ostatniej wizyty. Trzeba go będzie pilnować. 

Cas przygryzł wargę, przypominając sobie własne dzieciństwo. Coraz częściej wracał pamięcią do tamtych wczesnych lat, które po wejściu do rodziny Winchestera zamknął pod kluczem i trzymał głęboko w ciemnościach. Nie chciał wspomnień, bo były zbyt bolesne i na jakimś etapie postanowił, że tamten Cas to ktoś inny, ktoś, kto umarł i trzeba go zostawić w spokoju, bo on się urodził na nowo w Pinewood. Nowy ja, który zaczął od zera - powtarzał sobie w myślach, aż w to uwierzył.

Tylko czasem nachodziło go pytanie o własną rodzinę. O _tamtą_ rodzinę... Mamę. Przecież miał mamę. Nosiła go dziewięć miesięcy i czekała na niego. Miał tatę. Gabe mówił mu, że ich ojciec był alfą, był przewodnikiem rodziny, jak Dean. Wszystko zawaliło się po jego urodzeniu, nie od razu, ale dość szybko. Może to dlatego, że czekali na kogoś takiego jak Misiek? Alfa i chłopiec, zdrowy, silny i bez żadnych dodatków. Pewnie byli rozczarowani i obrzydzeni tym, jak zniekształcony był między nogami... Pewnie nie umieli sobie tego wytłumaczyć i ojciec nie wybaczył ani jemu, ani matce... Bo urodziła potworka.

Wataha musiała wiedzieć. Babcia Anna i wujek Uriel i wujek Zachariasz. A reszta? Może się domyślali. Wiedzieli, że coś z nim nie tak i nie tylko dlatego, że nie interesowały go dziewczyny. Phehilijah zawsze go zaczepiał, żartował okrutnie, szczypał, popychał na ścianę i nie raz uderzał go w tyłek z rozmachu. Teraz Cas był pewien, że to nie było zwykłe chłopięce dokuczanie sobie, jak między braćmi czy kuzynami. Phehilijah go napastował.

Cas syknął, bo zamyślony oparzył sobie palec. Odstawił żelazko na stojak i wsadził oparzony palec do ust. 

Na szczęście Martuś nie będzie musiał przez to przechodzić. Bryka wesoło, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak jego życie wyglądałoby gdyby urodził się w innej rodzinie. Takiej jak wataha Uriela. Albo takiej jak rodzina Petera. Wysłali go na obóz korygujący, gdzie się po prostu nad nim znęcano, żeby go "naprostować". Oduczyć bycia gejem. Owszem, bicie, ciężka praca i niedobór snu sprawiły, że dobrze zapamiętał lekcję i po powrocie do domu udawał z całych sił, że jest takim synem, jakim chcieli go widzieć rodzice. 

Do czasu, aż mógł od nich uciec.

Przez schronisko przewinęły się setki omeg, które musiały skądś, od kogoś uciec, żeby ocaleć. 

Tak, życie jest brutalne. 

Biedny Martuś. Co go czeka? Czy zdołają go ochronić? Przed jakimś wygłodniałym alfą, który rzuci się na niego, przygniecie do ziemi, wepchnie mu twarz w piach i trawę... Jak rzecz. Jakby był rzeczą. Nikim. Nikim, co nie ma uczuć. 

Cas zadrżał i odszedł na chwilę w kącik pomieszczenia, jak zranione zwierzątko, które szuka kryjówki. Czemu te wspomnienia, najgorsze, najmroczniejsze, wracają teraz po latach z taką siłą? Spojrzał na zegarek. Jeszcze za wcześnie na kolejną pigułkę. To silne leki i nie można ich przedawkować. Zacznie się pokładać i spać za dużo, a nie powinien. Dzieci go potrzebują. Musi chodzić, musi im robić obiady, odrabiać z nimi lekcje i rozmawiać z nimi.

Już raz ich zawiódł. 

Przespał kilka miesięcy. Nie umiał się z nimi zająć, nie umiał zająć się sobą i nie chciał nigdy więcej przeżyć tego ponownie.

Trzeba poprasować. Kiedy skończy się pranie, trzeba nastawić drugie, a potem trzecie. W domu praca nigdy się nie kończy. A jak nadejdzie wiosna, to trzeba się zająć ogrodem i kwiatami na tarasie. Trzeba zasiać trawę, żeby dzieci miały się gdzie bawić, nie oddalając się na łąki. Nie lubił, gdy oddalały się od domu. Nie lubił tracić ich z oczu.

Dobrze, że Dean wrócił. Może tym razem ich ochroni.

Z Mary i z Johnem się nie udało.

Cas wyłączył żelazko i przetarł twarz roztrzęsionymi dłońmi, zanim zdecydował, że jednak pójdzie po ten proszek. Ta gonitwa myśli, zmartwień, wspomnień... Nie mógł tego znieść. Może powinien pojechać na tę randkę z Peterem? Zapomnieć się i dać się ponieść? 

Peter to kolejny trudny temat. Cas go lubił. Naprawdę. Ale im częściej się widywali, tym więcej rzeczy w nim go drażniło. Czuł się z tym źle, chciał Peterowi to wynagrodzić, rozpieszczał go, gotował mu najsmaczniejsze kolacje, piekł dla niego ciasteczka i kręcił trufle ze słodkiej masy z rumem, chodzili na spacery, dużo rozmawiali i nawet trochę się całowali...

I to było w tym wszystkim najgorsze.

Pocałunki Petera były takie... 

...delikatne.

Rozchylał wargi i mięciutko wślizgiwał się językiem, przerywał, patrzył na Casa pytająco i bardzo czule, powolutku przesuwał się po zębach, po podniebieniu i znów się odsuwał i patrzył... Cholera brała!

Cas był przyzwyczajony do zupełnie innego traktowania.

Z początku Peter to była miła odmiana, coś nowego i interesującego, ale szybko zaczął tęsknić za mocnym chwytem alfy. Za tym, jak Dean go popychał na ścianę, albo na pień drzewa i wcale nie pytał! Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości! Nie pozwalał ich mieć omedze. Z Peterem nie wiadomo było, czy on w końcu chce się całować, czy nie chce, czy woli gadać i trzymać się za ręce, czy chciałby się obściskiwać w lesie, albo gdzieś po kątach. 

Z Deanem nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał,  _wiedział_ , że alfa go chce. Że go pragnie. Dean ciągnął go za rękę na górę, do sypialni, albo rozkładał gdzieś na łące koc czy choćby kurtkę i od razu przechodził do sedna. Umiał wywołać w nim pożar, wiedział jak go dotykać, jak całować, co mówić, żeby Cas tarzał się z rozkoszy... Przy nim omega był królewną, czuł się jak królewna, jak dziwka, jak najpiękniejszy wilk na świecie, jak najsmaczniejszy kąsek, jak wyuzdana kurtyzana, jak dziewica, jak coś do schrupania, jakby był cały ze złota, jakby miał między nogami plaster miodu, jakby Dean nie miał hamulców, jeśli chodzi o to, co mogą razem robić i to mu się udzielało, był wolny, nie wstydził się i nie przejmował, co Dean sobie pomyśli, co inni pomyślą... Kiedy był z Deanem, zapominał o całym świecie, mógł się z nim kochać w każdej pozycji, w każdych warunkach, w pralni, na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, nad rzeką, w restauracyjnej łazience, naprawdę gdziekolwiek, nawet jeśli ktoś miałby ich przyłapać, nie dbał o to, z Deanem nie dbał o nic. Ogarniało ich szaleństwo, gorączka, ukrop płynął w żyłach, orgazmy były jak tornado, jak burze z piorunami, jak powódź zalewająca pola wysoką falą.

Dean był bezkompromisowy, odważny, dziki. 

Peter zaś... cóż... był... miły.

Miły.

Cas nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Nie chciał go teraz odrzucać, po tym jak Peter go wybrał i zrezygnował z wielkiej kariery, żeby zostać zwykłym nauczycielem w prowincjonalnej podstawówce. Dla niego. Zapłacił wysoką cenę i co teraz? Zostanie z niczym? Na lodzie...

Jak z tego wybrnąć?

Cas powlókł się na górę, słysząc dobiegające z salonu śmiechy i głosy dzieci i niski, chrapliwy głos Deana. Połknął pastylkę i położył się łóżku. Zwinął się w kłębek. Nakrył kocem razem z głową. 

Życie jest brutalne... Bycie dorosłym jest trudne. Sprawy się skomplikowały i naprawdę nie wiedział, co począć.

 

 


	257. PIĄTE KOŁO

Maj był piękny i tatuś zarządził miejski piknik w Pinewood. Tydzień wcześniej na witrynie w sklepie Meg, w przychodni cioci Amy i u Benny'ego pojawiły się ogłoszenia, że Cas Winchester zaprasza wszystkich w sobotę na niezabudowaną działkę w pobliżu szkoły. Pogoda od kilku tygodni była słoneczna, więc gałązki się zazieleniły drobnymi listkami i pąkami spęczniałymi od soków a ziemia pokryła świeżą trawą, sięgającą wysoko ponad kostki. 

\- Jeszcze to pudełko, Joy. Ostrożnie, nie wywal się na schodach! - Tatuś dyrygował zespołem małych pomocników, upychając przynoszone pudła i torby wypchane jedzeniem. Zamówił u Benny'ego stoisko z grillem, Meg miała dostarczyć świeże owoce i napoje, a tatuś słodycze. - Jimmy, postaw to tam. Dziękuję. Claire, zabierz Martusia, niech się tu nie plącze pod nogami... Miś, gdzie jest torba z rzeczami chłopców? A, widzę... nie szukaj. Grejp, powiedz dziadkowi, że jesteśmy już prawie gotowi... Gdzie wujek Rufus?

\- Tatuś, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. - Misiek uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i zabrał mu z rąk karton z tortem, dla którego tatuś próbował znaleźć miejsce w wypchanym po brzegi bagażniku. - Claire go weźmie na kolana. Nie przebierzesz się?

\- Ja... A muszę? - Tatuś spojrzał po sobie trochę nieprzytomnie. Misiek podniósł brew znacząco. - No, dobra, to dajcie mi pięć minut. Przypilnujcie maluchów. 

Popędził na górę, mając nadzieję, że Grejp nie ufajda spodni błotem, Marty nie wytarza się w trawie a Joy nie zniszczy nowej sukienki z białego muślinu, którą kupił jej specjalnie na tę okazję. Nie była zachwycona tym wyborem, ale Cas jakoś ją przekonał (i może odrobinkę przekupił), wyobrażając sobie, jak pięknie będzie się prezentować na pikniku w tej ślicznej sukience z marszczoną spódniczką, małymi bufkami i z uroczym kołnierzykiem. 

Joy wyglądała jak mała dama, elegancka i słodka, z ciemnymi włosami zawiązanymi białą wstążką, z białymi podkolanówkami i bucikami zapinanymi na różowy guziczek. Grejp i Martuś dostali nowe szorty na szelkach i jednakowe niebieskie sweterki. Jimmy i Misiek niestety uznali że są za duzi na to, aby tatuś im wybierał ubrania, ale wyglądali dość schludnie, jak na chłopców w ich wieku i Cas z namysłem przejrzał własną garderobę, nie chcąc odstawać. 

Bardzo mu się podobała wizja eleganckiego przyjęcia na łonie natury. Wełniane pledy w błękitną kratę, wiklinowe kosze, zamiast papierowych tacek i plastikowych widelców prawdziwe sztućce i fajansowa zastawa malowana w klasyczne kwiatowe wzorki... Smaczne jedzenie. Słonce przeświecające przez gałęzie. Kwiaty. Motyle i pszczoły zbierające nektar. 

Co tu wybrać? Hm... Biała koszula. Jasne spodnie. Białe płócienne mokasyny wsunięte na gołe stopy. Szary sweterek, w razie gdyby było chłodno. Przebrał się prędko, popatrzył na siebie w lustrze i przeczesał włosy. Rano używał dezodorantu i wody toaletowej, ale odświeżył się i popsikał ponownie, żeby ładnie pachnieć. Tak, teraz dobrze. 

Przed wyjściem z sypialni wziął pigułkę i popił wodą stojącą w karafce przy łóżku. To już był stały rytuał. Jedna pigułka co cztery godziny. Pierwsza zaraz po przebudzeniu, ostatnia przed snem. Czasem dwie przed snem. 

Czasem trzy.

Pilnował się, nie chciał przedawkować. To tylko łagodne środki uspokajające, nawet w połowie nie tak silne jak te, które brał trzy lata temu... Pozwalały mu normalnie funkcjonować i wcale nie czuł się przytłumiony. Przeciwnie, często cierpiał na bezsenność, przewracał się w nocy z boku na bok całymi godzinami, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji...

Otwierał okno i wdychał rześkie, wiosenne powietrze, otulony ciepłą kołdra i kocami, żeby nie zmarznąć. Nasłuchiwał treli ptactwa, które już od lutego wiło gniazda i szykowało się na wyklucie potomstwa. Dolina budziła się do życia po zimowej drzemce i Cas czuł przypływ sił. 

Nieprawda. Okłamywał się, wmawiał sobie, że jest dobrze, że czuje się świetnie, że jest szczęśliwy, chociaż wcale nie był. Robił wszystko, żeby ukryć swój prawdziwy stan i zmylić rodzinę, dzieci, Amy. Żeby się nie martwili i nie zamęczali go pytaniami, jak sobie radzi i czy mu nie pomóc.

Chciał im udowodnić, że radzi sobie znakomicie i że nie przysporzy im kłopotów. Uśmiechnął się do lustra, odchrząknął, nadął policzki powietrzem, potrząsnął głową, starając się rozluźnić i uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz. Proszek zacznie działać za kilka minut, tymczasem trzeba odtworzyć przećwiczoną wcześniej mimikę i gesty.

Dziarski i pełen werwy. Taki właśnie powinien być. Tego właśnie po nim oczekują i tego sam po sobie oczekiwał. Chciał wyglądać jak modele na zdjęciach, które oglądał w internecie: tryskający humorem, weseli i optymistyczni. Uszczypnął się w policzki, żeby nabrały zdrowych rumieńców i jeszcze raz przeczesał włosy. 

\- Będzie super - powiedział swojemu odbiciu i przez ułamek sekundy za fasadą uśmiechu zobaczył rozpacz. 

 

* * *

 

Andy nie cierpiał tej dziury zabitej deskami, nie zasługującej na miano miasteczka. Nie było gdzie iść wieczorem, oprócz mordowni z kierowcami ciężarówek, napychających się tanimi burgerami i piwem. Nie było porządnego hotelu. Nie było kina czy choćby kręgielni. Nie warto nawet zaglądać do sklepu, nie oferował nic naprawdę godnego uwagi. Och!, warknął z frustracją. Co za strata czasu! 

Chciałby wreszcie gdzieś wyjechać na romantyczny weekend. W jakieś ładne, ekskluzywne miejsce, ze SPA, romantycznymi restauracyjkami i szampanem podawanym do apartamentu. Przecież Deana było stać!

Ale nie, przecież muszą jechać na piknik! Piknik. Też coś. Co za nudy! Andy przygryzł wargę i zacisnął pięści, ale powstrzymał wybuch złości. Awantura nie pomoże. Próbował już i zawsze kończyło się to fatalnie. Dean to nie jest typ faceta, na którym można coś wymóc poprzez dąsy i kłótnie. Tego się już zdążył nauczyć, z nim trzeba wyłącznie po dobroci. Łagodnie i ulegle. 

Andy po raz pierwszy był w związku, w którym nie grał pierwszych skrzypiec i znosił to z trudem, ale też nigdy wcześniej nie miał takiego partnera jak Dean Winchester i był gotów mocno nagiąć kark, żeby go przy sobie utrzymać, nawet pomimo własnej urażonej dumy i nie do końca spełnionych nadziei. Dean nie był łatwy we współżyciu i, co gorsze, Andy wciąż nie był go pewien. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy ten związek za chwilę się nie skończy, a wszystko przez tego cholernego... 

Sapnął ze wzburzeniem, zmełł w ustach brzydkie słowo i wysyczał znienawidzone imię: Cas.

Cholerny Cas!

Nienawidził go z całego serca. I tych bachorów. Jedno w drugie podobne do niego a Dean jak ostatni idiota rozpieszcza je do nieprzytomności. Ileż im daje pieniędzy! Ile prezentów! Wciąż coś dla nich wymyśla! Głupie gnojki, wydzwaniają bez przerwy w najmniej odpowiednich momentach a Dean nigdy nie zwraca im uwagi i nie wyłącza telefonu.

Ile razy przekładali randki, albo kończyli w połowie, bo akurat któreś miało nie cierpiącą zwłoki sprawę, która potem okazywała się nic nie wartym zawracaniem głowy! Wydumane problemy, rozdmuchane z niczego afery i dziecinne histerie! Nie dalej niż półtora tygodnia temu Dean w środku nocy jechał do nich, bo któreś miało gorączkę. No i co z tego? Bo pierwsze? Jedyne? Miliony dzieciaków miewa gorączkę i jakoś nikt się nad nimi nie trzęsie i nie przerywa... no, powiedzmy że dość zaawansowanej gry wstępnej, bo... Właściwie po co Cas go ściągnął? Mają tę lekarkę na każde zawołanie, na co jeszcze tam Dean? Do potrzymania za rączkę?

Ten cały Cas to jakaś kompletna pomyłka. Andy nie mógł uwierzyć, że to właściciel jednej z największych firm cukierniczych w Stanach. Oczywiście, gdyby nie Dean, nie miałby niczego. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że się kompletnie nie zna na biznesie. Kura domowa. Ciągle tylko z tymi bachorami, a przy tym zero dyscypliny, skaczą mu po głowie i wrzeszczą jak stado małp a on im na wszystko pozwala. Rozpuszczona banda gnojków.

\- Jak tam, gotów? - Dean wyszedł z łazienki, zapinając zegarek na nadgarstku i Andy natychmiast ubrał twarz w swój najbardziej uwodzicielski uśmiech. 

\- Tak, skarbie, nie mogę się doczekać! - Odpowiedział z entuzjazmem. - Nie zapomnij zabawek! - Wskazał palcem dwie wypakowane po brzegi torby.

Dean nie liczył się z kosztami, jeśli chodzi dzieciaki. Szastał forsą a te małe pijawki nie przestawały zasypywać go prośbami. Przecież Cas był bogaty, czy naprawdę nie mógł im sam kupować miśków, lalek i tego całego badziewia? Klocków, gier i książek? Czy naprawdę musiały mieć aż tyle tego? Andy jeszcze nie wyśledził, czy Dean płacił regularne alimenty, ale jeśli płacił, to był głupcem. Przecież Cas ma firmę, na co mu alimenty? Stać go, żeby utrzymać dzieciaki i całą rodzinę. Po co jeszcze ciągnie z byłego męża? Niektórzy nie mają wstydu.

\- Będzie fajnie. - Dean mrugnął wesoło i zapiął guziki koszuli. - A wieczorem zabiorę cię na kolację. Obiecuję. I może kino? Chyba, że zostaniemy w Pinewood, napalę w kominku... - mruknął pod nosem niezobowiązująco.

\- Jasne. - Andy rzucił mu maślane spojrzenie. - Przecież wiesz, że uwielbiam spędzać czas w Pinewood! Tu jest tak... sielsko!

\- Tak? - Dean podszedł, złapał go za biodra i wycisnął na ustach szorstki, pospieszny pocałunek. - Zbierajmy się. Nie chcę się spóźnić.

\- Ja już. - Chciał go objąć, ale Dean zakręcił się po pokoju, zbierając z szafek klucze, portfel i telefon i upychając je po kieszeniach. Andy westchnął z rezygnacją. Dean to nie typ czułego miśka. Twardy, konkretny, nie okazujący sentymentów. Taki właśnie mu się spodobał na początku, ale... Mógłby raz na jakiś czas zmięknąć... Nie?

Jak wytrzymał z tymi ciepłymi kluchami, to znaczy Casem, tyle lat? I jeszcze pozwolił mu na tyle dzieci... Andy nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Dean nie wyglądał na stereotypowego tatuśka, pantoflarza i domatora. A jednak Cas złapał go na dzieci i nawet teraz, po rozwodzie, trzymał w szachu. Może jednak nie był aż takim fajtłapą? Może w gruncie rzeczy to cwana zołza, chytrze wykorzystujący poczucie odpowiedzialności i przyzwoitość innych ludzi? Andy nie potrafił go rozgryźć. Podczas spotkań, na które czasem Dean go zabierał, Cas sprawiał wrażenie jakby do pięciu nie umiał zliczyć. Prawdę mówiąc, jakby był trochę upośledzony. Głównie zajmował się tymi najmłodszymi dziećmi, bo starsze traktowały go z lekkim pobłażaniem. Nazywały _tatusiem_ , ale robiły co chciały a już ten najstarszy, Misiek... Rządził nim i rodzeństwem jakby był już dorosły. Andy szybko się połapał, że Dean ma do niego wielką słabość. Misiek to, Misiek tamto... No, owszem, wyrośnięty był i tyle jego zalet. Do tego pyskaty. Arogancki. Przemądrzały. Andy chętnie by mu przytarł nosa, ale jeszcze nie miał tak silnej pozycji, by narażać się na konflikt z pupilem Deana, więc unikał konfrontacji. Starał się mu przypodobać i udawał przyjaźń. Dużo go to kosztowało, ale zaciskał zęby i potakiwał.

\- Zanieś do Impali, ja zamknę. - Dean wepchnął mu torby w ręce i klepnął w tyłek, a potem zabrzęczał kluczami. Zamek kliknął dwa razy. 

\- Dobrze, skarbie.

Miał nadzieję, że wieczór będzie należał tylko do niego. Zamierzał dziś dać z siebie wszystko, doprowadzić Dean do szaleństwa... Sprawić, żeby zapomniał o dzieciarni, tartaku, Casie i reszcie rodziny, która wciąż na nim wisiała, żądając jakichś decyzji, konsultacji, porad i załatwiania spraw, jakby nie mogli żyć samodzielnie. Dean po całym dniu padał na twarz ze zmęczenia i Andy chciał mu w takich chwilach nieba przychylić. Zadbać o niego, zaopiekować się nim. Stworzyć mu prawdziwy dom. Zapalał świeczki, stawiał domową kolację na stole i włączał smooth jazz, brzęczący w tle cichutko. Dean brał prysznic i wracał owinięty ręcznikiem na biodrach i kiedy zaczynali się całować, dzwoniła cholerna komórka.

Tata, opowiedz bajkę, tata, a Misiek zabrał mi ipoda, tata, a przyjdziesz w czwartek na przedstawienie, tata, co jedzą jeże? Bo Joy mówi, że jabłka, ale chyba kłamie! Tata, a tatuś nie wie, gdzie jest Paragwaj, gdzie jest Paragwaj? Tata, wujek Ash powiedział, że muszę cię zapytać, czy może zdjąć filtry na internet! Zdejmij, bo mi się nie otwierają piosenki na youtubie! Tata, a _daszzrobiszpozwoliszopowieszzawiezieszkupisz_...?

Zwariować można!

Jakby nie miały drugiego ojca pod bokiem!

Andy usadowił się na przednim siedzeniu i ukrył niezadowolenie, kiedy Dean od razu włączył głośnomówiący i zaczął załatwiać jakieś sprawy ze swoim prawnikiem, potem przełączył się na księgowego, potem znów na prawnika, potem zadzwonił do tartaku i tak całą drogę do Pinewood.

 

* * *

 

\- Tata! Tata, zrób samolot! - Wrzasnęła Joy, pędząc na przełaj w swojej muślinowej kreacji. Dean chwycił ją w ramiona i zakręcił dookoła z okrzykiem zachwytu.

\- Gwiazdeczko, jak się wystroiłaś! - Sapnął, bo dziewczątko swoje ważyło a przy tym wpadła na niego z impetem i nieostrożnie uderzyła prosto w żebra tam, gdzie jeszcze dokuczały mu poparzenia i gojące się blizny.

\- To tatuś. - Przewróciła oczami, dając do zrozumienia, że to nie jest w jej stylu, ale skoro tatuś się uparł, to proszę bardzo, zrobiła mu przyjemność. - Ja tam wolę dżinsy.

\- To się nie upaćkaj, bo będzie mu przykro. - Poprosił na ucho. - Dam ci dziesiątkę, chcesz?

\- No! - Skinęła entuzjastycznie. - Albo wolę colę.

\- Tatuś nie pozwala. - Zdmuchnął jej z policzka kosmyk włosów i popatrzył w niebieskie, roześmiane oczy. - Nie możemy go oszukiwać.

\- Możemy. Troszeczkę. - Pocałowała tatę w policzek, roztaczając pełnię uroku osobistego. - Bo go kochamy, więc nie chcemy go martwić.

\- Diabełku! - Zmarszczył brwi srogo, ale Joy nie dała się nabrać. - Musimy zawsze mówić prawdę tatusiowi, Joy. Nie można kłamać.

\- Wiem, ale to nie jest prawdziwe kłamstwo! - Zatrzepotała rzęsami, przechylając główkę z wdziękiem małego ptaszka. - Tatuś przecież wie, że nam kupujesz colę i nie krzyczy na ciebie.

\- Wie?

\- No, pewnie! Na ciebie nie krzyczy. Ty możesz. - Podkreśliła mała spryciarka. Tata podniósł brew powątpiewająco, ale kiwnął na zgodę.

\- Małą butelkę. Taką na jedną szklankę. - Zastrzegł. - Jeśli będziesz grzeczna i się nie pobrudzisz.

\- Będę! - Obiecała, uszczęśliwiona. - A zrobimy wyścigi w workach? Będziesz ze mną w parze?

\- Może zrobimy, gwiazdeczko. A co ty tu? - Spojrzał w dół. Grejpfrut gapił się na nich cierpliwie, zajadając parówkę w cieście, a obok stał Martuś z lalką w ramionach i kciukiem w buzi. - Gwiazdko, zawołaj rodzeństwo, mam coś dla was. - Postawił ją na ziemi i przywitał się z najmłodszą dwójką. Grejp rósł jak na drożdżach, wzdłuż i wszerz przy okazji. Dean może by się i martwił, gdyby nie to, że mały siłą przypominał wyrośniętego niedźwiadka. Martuś przy nim był krasnalkiem.

\- Słyszałem. - Grejp przełknął spory kęs, otarł wierzchem dłoni tłuszcz z policzków i oznajmił stanowczo. - My też.

\- Co wy też?

\- Chcemy colę. - Mały podrapał się po wystającym brzuszku. - Dla mnie i dla niego. Dwie znaczy się. - Upewnił się, ze młodszy braciszek nie zostanie pominięty. Nie z dobroci serca, ale żeby mieć pewność, że później nie będzie się musiał z nim dzielić swoją porcją. Lepiej zadbać, żeby każdy miał własną. Poza tym Marty nigdy nie konsumował swojej w całości i nadwyżka przypadała Grejpowi. Warto się było o to zatroszczyć.

\- Masz słuch! - Tata roześmiał się i potarmosił mu włosy. - Dobra, ale pod takim samym warunkiem: będziecie obaj grzeczni!

Grejp pokiwał na zgodę, zagryzając ostatni kawał parówki a Martuś przeniósł niewinne spojrzenie z jednego na drugiego.

\- Prezenty? - Misiek skończył wypakowywać paczki z dżipa i podszedł wraz z resztą rodzeństwa, szacując chłodno towarzysza ojca, a potem obejrzał się za siebie, na tatusia krzątającego się wokół stołów, na których rosły stosy zastawy i jedzenia. Meg niczym generał Eisenhower wydawała polecenia mieszkańcom schroniska i przestawiała tatusia to tu, to tam, żeby jak najmniej dźwigał. Tata wlepił w niego wzrok na kilka sekund. No, jasne. Misiek westchnął, znużony głupim zachowaniem rodziców. Że też się wpakowali obaj w taką sytuację!

\- Prezenty! - powiedział wesoło tata i kazał wszystkim wypakować zawartość toreb. - Marty? Biegnij po tatusia. Patrz, tam stoi, biegnij, niech tu przyjdzie do nas.

Misiek przewrócił oczami i zerknął z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na Andy'ego.

\- A co to? - Tatuś przydreptał z termosem pod pachą. - Co tu macie?

\- Cześć. - Ojciec wykonał taki ruch, jakby chciał go pocałować na powitanie, ale się powstrzymał w pół kroku. Szczeniaczki popatrzyły po sobie i na rodziców, pociągnęły noskami i zaczęły się wiercić bardziej niż zwykle. - Mam niespodziankę.

\- Tak? - Tatuś przywitał się z Andym skinieniem głowy i podał mu termos. - Kawa.

\- Kawa? - Ojciec aż się poderwał. - O, moja ulubiona? Nalej! Nalej, oj! Tak, chętnie się napiję!

Claire zerknęła porozumiewawczo na Miśka i oboje się uśmiechnęli półgębkiem.

- A muffiny są? Czekoladowe?

\- Są. Z nadzieniem likierowym. Dla dorosłych! - Tatuś dodał surowo w kierunku szczeniaczków. - Na osobnej tacy. Meg pilnuje.

\- Skuszę się później. - Obiecał tata, a w tym czasie szczeniaczki rozrzuciły porwany papier na wszystkie strony i zamarły, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na zawartość.

\- To... nie są... - Wybąkała Joy z bolesnym zawodem. - Ej!

\- A gdzie zabawki? - Rzeczowo spytał Grejp, zaglądając pod pudełko, jakby się gdzieś pochowały magicznym sposobem.

\- Co to? - Marty kucnął i dotknął paluszkiem. - Co?

\- Szefie! Mamy deski! Gdzie zrzucać? - Dwóch pracowników tartaku podjechało pickupem i pokazało skrzynię załadunkową. Jimmy pierwszy się domyślił.

\- Ławki! Będziemy robić ławki! - Klepnął się w uda i trącił tatusia łokciem.

\- Ławki?

\- Ławki. Zrobimy dwie ławki. Na początek. - Oznajmił tata, zataczając wokół ręką. - I mam jeszcze jedną niespodziankę, ale musimy poczekać, aż się wszyscy zjadą.

Mina tatusia wyrażała niepewność.

\- Ale dzieci nie będą... - spytał i w tym momencie Joy walnęła młotkiem w ziemię, rozbijając stwardniałą grudę. Tatuś zabrał jej mordercze narzędzie i schował za plecami. - To miał być piknik, a nie warsztaty!

\- Dziewczynki nie będą zbijać desek. - Obiecał tata ugodowo, na co Joy krzyknęła z oburzeniem, że jak to?!

\- Czemu?! To dyskryminacja! Wujku! Wujku! Oni łamią moje prawa konstytucyjne! - Pobiegła poszukać ukochanego wujka Sama, żeby uzgodnić z nim stan prawny (którego była coraz bardziej świadoma).

\- Jeszcze wam wytoczy proces o znęcanie... - Zażartował Misiek, tatuś oczywiście nie zrozumiał i z przerażeniem pobiegł za Joy, ojciec dał Miśkowi kuksańca w bok i pokazał Grejpowi, jak działa laserowa miarka.

\- To nie jest pistolet! - Wyjaśnił, kiedy mały zaczął mierzyć w Martusia i wydawać charakterystyczne okrzyki. - I nie po oczach!

Kilku facetów z miasteczka (i pracowników tartaku jednocześnie) zaczęło ustawiać drewniane kozły i kłaść na nich deski, przygotowując miejsce pracy. Jimmy zaczął robić zdjęcia, mając nadzieję na interesujący reportaż. Claire oddaliła się z godnością w stronę omeg ze schroniska, żeby pomóc przy jedzeniu. W przeciwieństwie do Joy nie zamierzała dotykać narzędzi i zbijać ławek z grubych, solidnych dech. Misiek zazgrzytał zębami, kiedy tylko zwęszył Craiga. Przyjechał z rodzicami, którzy zaczęli się witać wylewnie z ojcem i tatusiem i ustawiać przywieziony placek wśród stosów muffinek i ciastek.

Wkrótce skwerek zaroił się od mieszkańców Pinewood, kto mógł rozkładał koce na każdym wolnym skrawku trawy, jedzenia przybywało w postępie geometrycznym, a jeszcze Benny rozstawił wielki grill i zaczął szykować smakowicie pachnące burgery, kiełbaski i żeberka. Joy uzgodniła z tatą, że na czas pomagania przy ławkach przebierze się w domu cioci Amy w dżinsy i koszulkę któregoś z kuzynów. Tatuś wydął wargi z rozczarowaniem, bo wyobrażał sobie ten piknik chyba całkiem inaczej, ale nie protestował. Nie miał czasu, bo musiał zaopiekować się rozbeczanym Martusiem, którego Grejp nastraszył, że po ugryzieniu przez mrówkę odpadnie mu ręka i maluch zaczął wyć z rozpaczy, nie dając sobie wytłumaczyć, że przecież to niemożliwe, a poza tym jeszcze wcale go żadna mrówka nie ugryzła i że Grejp jest nieznośnym łobuziakiem, któremu nie można wierzyć na słowo, bo sobie lubi stroić żarty z naiwnego braciszka. W końcu tatuś zabrał panikarza na kocyk Bonnie, żeby Martuś pobawił się z Larrym. Sprowadził też Krissy i Westa, bo byli w zbliżonym wieku. Bonnie i Jane zajęły się pilnowaniem całej czwórki, a tatuś robił tour po sąsiednich kocykach, witając się, zagadując i obściskując z paniami.

Andy nalał kawę z termosu i podał Deanowi. Nie okazał irytacji, chociaż wolałby żeby jego podniebienie było mniej wybredne i zadowalało się zwyczajnym espresso. Andy wiedział jednak, kiedy rywal bije o głowę i nawet nie próbował konkurować z Deana exem w kuchni. Cas był ekspertem, marką samą w sobie i tego nie mógł przeskoczyć, za to pocieszał się tym, że najlepsza na świecie kawa i muffiny nie wystarczyły, żeby Deana przytrzymać...

\- Jimmy, podasz tamte śruby?

\- Mam zajęte ręce. - Jim pokazał aparat. Misiek strzelił go w kark i rzucił ojcu foliowy woreczek. - Zjeżdżaj!

\- Sam zjeżdżaj. Reporter za dychę - odciął się ostro brat.

\- Misiek! Spokój! - Dean uciął rozpętującą się awanturę. - Jimmy, zostaw sobie trochę miejsca na później. Mam niespodziankę, którą warto uwiecznić.

\- Tak? - burknął niechętnie. - A co?

\- Niespodzianka, głąbie. - Misiek przewrócił oczami.

Andy nie mógł zrozumieć, jak Dean pozwala na takie zachowanie swoich synów. Hałasowali, ciągle się sprzeczali, potrącali i przepychali. Ta dupa wołowa, Cas, ledwo nad nimi panował, zresztą skupiał się bardziej na obsłudze najmłodszych. Trząsł się nad nimi, jakby byli z porcelany, zwłaszcza Marty. Dzieciak nie mógł kichnąć, bo Cas już panikował, że dostanie zapaści oddechowej. Biedna ta lekarka, wciąż pod telefonem... No i Dean. Co najmniej trzy razy w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca jeździł w nocy na ranczo, zaalarmowany a to niestrawnością, a to pokrzywką, a to gorączką... Andy w końcu zrobił mu wyrzuty, że to bez sensu, bo przecież okazuje się za każdym razem, że sprawa nie jest poważna i że przecież Cas ma do pomocy na miejscu kilka osób, więc po co te szaleńcze jazdy i co Dean właściwie może zrobić? Przecież nie jest lekarzem! Niech ten jego ex pogodzi się, że nie są razem i zacznie sobie radzić bez oglądania się na Deana!

Była z tego awantura, Dean się wściekł, wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami i ledwo dał się ułagodzić po kilku dniach. Zastrzegł przy tym, że rozstał się z Casem, ale nie z dziećmi i Andy albo to zaakceptuje, albo... Zawiesił głos, dając do zrozumienia, że nie zostawia pola na negocjacje. Trudno, trzeba zacisnąć zęby i pogodzić się, że smarkacze mają uprzywilejowaną pozycję. Której nieustannie i bezczelnie nadużywają. A Cas fruwa jak diva, patrzcie go! Zdjął buty i myśli, że jest Bóg wie kim! Wielki pan gwiazdor z reklam się znalazł. Co on tam zresztą reklamuje... olej jakiś czy proszek do pieczenia... I te swoje ciastka, przepłacane trzy razy. Andy raz czy dwa podsłuchał, ile Dean pompuje w promocję... Cas' cookies i ta fundacja zabierają mu połowę życia, a nawet oficjalnie nie jest ani prezesem, ani nikim. Cas niech by sam się tym zajmował, to by dopiero zobaczył, ile to roboty i jaka odpowiedzialność, a nie tylko wyciąga rękę po czeki... Pijawka.

Zero wdzięczności.

Andy był zazdrosny. I rozżalony, bo sam by Deanowi nieba przychylił i zmiatał pył spod nóg. Powinien odpocząć, wylegiwać się na kocu i wreszcie odetchnąć, cieszyć się leniwym przedpołudniem, dać się trochę porozpieszczać, a uwija się z tymi ławkami jakby bez nich miasteczko miało runąć... Wierci, skręca, dzieciaki go oblazły jak pchły. Po co to? Mógłby przecież kazać tym robotnikom z tartaku to zrobić... I ten harmider naokoło: tato! Wujku! Tato! Wujku! Ogłuchnąć można.

\- Piwo? - Ktoś podszedł do niego i stuknął w ramię. - Z lodu. Zimne.

\- Chętnie. - Westchnął, przyjmując poczęstunek. - Andrew.

\- Peter. - Podali sobie ręce i dopiero wtedy Andy skojarzył i przypomniał sobie tego faceta. Błysk zrozumienia i może niechęci nie umknął uwagi przybysza, który uśmiechnął się krzywo, odwracając twarz, jakby kogoś szukał wzrokiem.

\- Jest tam. - Wskazał brodą, w głosie zabrzmiały oschłe tony.

\- Tak... - powiedział Peter przeciągle i pociągnął długi łyk piwa. - A jak szef-ojciec? - spytał z przekąsem.

Andy nie skomentował. Peter pokręcił głową, przełknął. Rozejrzał się, pchając zwiniętą pięść do kieszeni.

\- Czasem czuję się jak piąte koło u wozu... - Wyznał z niespodziewaną szczerością. Andy zerknął zaciekawiony. Też się tak czuł, ale nie chciał się aż tak obnażać. Przyznawać do porażki. Bo na pewno nie czuł się jak zwycięzca. Wciąż walczył o uwagę Dean, o skrawek miejsca w jego życiu. Wciąż się ścigał, z góry wiedząc, że dostanie ochłapy, bo wystarczy telefon od Miśka i Dean rzuci wszystko, wyjdzie w połowie randki i pojedzie do nich.

Cas stał właśnie na drugim krańcu trawnika, prowadząc ożywioną dyskusję z kilkorgiem mieszkańców miasteczka. Nawet nie spojrzał na swojego... kim on w zasadzie był? Chłopakiem? Kochankiem? Narzeczonym? Andy nie orientował się dokładnie. Dla Deana Peter to był temat tabu. Nie wymawiał jego imienia, nie komentował zachowania, ignorował podczas spotkań. Peter nie istniał. Andy zaś nie był z resztą rodziny na tyle blisko, żeby orientować się w wewnętrznych sprawach. Praktycznie ich nie widywał, a podczas takich spędów jak ten...  

Byli dla niego mili, ale omijali go jak trędowatego.

Nie uchybiali mu w niczym, ale czuł chłodny dystans. Honor nie pozwalał mu się narzucać.

Nie akceptują go? Trudno. Ich strata.

Peter uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i odszedł, najwidoczniej zrażony milczeniem Andy'ego.

Piąte koło u wozu... Tak, on też się tak czuł. Niech ich cholera weźmie. Winchesterów.

 

* * *

 

Godzinę później Dean z dumą pokazał wszystkim zbite wspólnym wysiłkiem dwie piękne ławeczki. Drewno zostało jeszcze w tartaku oszlifowane i zaimpregnowane przed warunkami atmosferycznymi, które w Montanie stanowiły szczególne wyzwanie. Chłopaki z tartaku mrugali wesoło do swoich żon i zapraszali dzieciaki do wypróbowania wspólnych mebli. Gorąca dyskusja rozgorzała na temat, gdzie je ustawić, aby przynosiły najwięcej korzyści i kompromisowo ustalono, że jedna stanie przed przychodnią a druga między sklepem a posterunkiem.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa... Właściwie... Inwestycja. - Oznajmił swoim mocnym głosem i natychmiast szmer rozmów umilkł. Obrócił się i skinął na chłopaków z watahy. Za plecami zgromadzonych mieszkańców pojawiła się platforma nakryta płachtą, wywołując zdziwienie i pytające spojrzenia. - Myślałem o tym odkąd wróciłem. Zleciłem zrobienie projektu... I... - Załamał mu się głos, ale odchrząknął szybko i kontynuował. - Chcę, żeby Pinewood się rozwijało, rosło, tak jak rosną nasze dzieci... - Spojrzał wprost na Casa, stojącego daleko, z Martusiem w ramionach. - Chcę inwestować w naszą przyszłość i upamiętniać przeszłość, dlatego... - Podszedł do platformy i skinął na Miśka. - Chodź. Joy, ty też. Claire. Jim. Chodźcie tu do mnie. Grejpfrut... To znaczy, khm... Brian. Chodźcie, chodźcie... - Ponaglił i przygarnął ich ramionami.

Mieszkańcy wpatrywali się w niego, czekając na niespodziankę.

\- Martuś też. - Dean wyciągnął ręce i Cas przedarł się przez tłum, podał mu chłopczyka. - Bobby. Jo... Chodźcie tu też, bliżej... - Przywołał ich, żeby przeszli z tylnych rzędów do przodu. - To jest dla wszystkich, ma służyć wszystkim. Biblioteka imienia... - Oczy mu się zaszkliły, gdy, trzymając malca jednym ramieniem, drugą ręką zerwał płachtę. - Ellen. Johna i Mary. Moich dzieci... - Dean chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie mógł.

Cas zakrył usta. Spod płachty wychynęła makieta budynku wielkości domku dla lalek, otoczonego drzewkami i trawnikiem z zielonej pianki.

Zapadła cisza.

Bobby przełknął z trudem. Jo sięgnęła po chusteczkę. Jim opuścił aparat i gapił się na makietę szeroko rozwartymi oczyma.

Andy spuścił głowę, kiedy Cas podszedł i objął Deana przyjaznym, pełnym wdzięczności i jednocześnie pociechy gestem. Oklaski zagłuszyły ich krótką rozmowę. Jo i Bobby i reszta rodziny też podchodzili, ściskali się i mówili coś do siebie, poklepywali się i całowali w policzki ze wzruszeniem.

To był ich moment.

Piąte koło...

I on, i Peter.

 

 

 


	258. TRWA MAJÓWKA

Joy mocno trzymała tatę za rękę, drugą podtrzymując skraj płóciennego worka. Oboje wleźli jedną nogą do środka: tata prawą, Joy lewą i czekali na sygnał, by ruszyć. Po jednej stronie stał wujek Sammy z Jackiem, dalej wujek Ash z ciocią Bonnie, po drugiej Craig ze swoim tatą i jakiś inny pan, którego Joy znała przelotnie z miasteczka, też ze swoim dzieckiem. Dalej ciocia Amy i jej syn, Bobby, który był troszkę starszy od Jima. Dalej Jim z jakimś kolegą ze szkoły, Misiek z ciocią Jody a na końcu linii startowej, na samym skraju tatuś z Martym, który ledwo odstawał od ziemi i tatuś musiał się bardzo pochylać, żeby jedncoześnie trzymać go za rączkę i przytrzymywać zrolowany do połowy worek.

Te wyścigi były jedną z ulubionych konkurencji. Trzeba było utrzymać równe tempo ze swoim partnerem, nie przewrócić się i jeszcze pomóc utrzymać równowagę swojej parze. Przy dużych różnicach wzrostu i wagi było to naprawdę trudne, ale ile było przy tym śmiechu i pisku! Niektórzy trochę oszukiwali, próbując podbiegać zamiast skakać, ale większość i tak przewracała się przed metą. 

Ups! Właśnie ciocia Amy złapała Krissy i Larry'ego, którzy kicali w małym worku po nasionach, najmniejszym jaki Meg wygrzebała na zapleczu. Wywalili się po kilku niezdarnych ruchach i ciocia pomagała im pozbierać się z trawy, obiecując na pociechę po pysznym ciasteczku i kawałku chrupkiego kurczaka.

\- Dawaj, Joy, do przodu, nie pozwólmy się przegonić! - Zagrzewał ją do walki tata. Ha! Misiek się potknął i wpadł na Craiga! Konkurencja coraz mniejsza! - Nie oglądaj się! Skup się na mecie!

Joy zacisnęła zęby, starając się ze wszystkich sił dorównać długim skokom taty. Tata był silny! Zwinny! Gdyby skakał sam, zajęłoby mu to pięć sekund. Joy wiedziała, że tata zwalnia dla niej, żeby się dostosować, żeby nie zostawić jej w tyle. Zerknęła na niego i mocniej ścisnęła go za dłoń a on mrugnął wesoło. 

Wbrew radom taty obejrzała się, żeby zobaczyć, kto jest za nimi. Biedny tatuś! Martuś robił malutkie niezdarne przykucnięcia, ledwie posuwając się do przodu. Na pewno nie wygrają! Głuptasek z Martusia, przecież to jest gra dla starszych!

\- Hurrra! Brawo! - Usłyszała i aż przystanęła z wrażenia. Nie! Ktoś ich ubiegł! Kto? Jejku, ale się zagapiła! To wujek Sammy z Jackiem! Ale się cieszą...

\- Nie poddawaj się, Joy, wciąż możemy być na podium! - powiedział tata i przyspieszyli, rozpychając się łokciami i robiąc tak wielkie susy, jak tylko pozwalały im siły. Zwłaszcza Joy, bo przecież tata bez niej już dawno by ściskał puchar i popijał colę!

Wyścig był zacięty, na ostatnich metrach wyprzedził ich Jim. O włos. O ułamek sekundy. Ech, szkoda, ale Joy nie gryzła się porażką. Niech Jim ma drugie miejsce, niech ma. 

\- Martusiu! Skacz, skacz tutaj! Chodź, bączku! - wołał tata, wychylając się z linii mety i sięgając ramionami daleko do malucha. - Martuś, tutaj! Bączku! jeszcze troszkę! - Zachęcał, bo spocony i zziajany chłopczyk już miał łezki w oczkach i wykrzywiał buzię. 

Tatuś pochylił się nad nim, chcąc go wziąć na ręce.

\- Nie, Cas. Został jeszcze kawałeczek. Niech dobiegnie. - Powstrzymał go tata. Reszta zawodników mniej lub bardziej zgrabnie dokuśtykała już i część ruszyła do stołów po picie, część czekała na najmłodszego zawodnika, bijąc brawa i nawołując go po imieniu. - Jesteś bardzo dzielny, bąbelku! Jeszcze kawałeczek...

Tatuś wreszcie przystanął i upuścił krawędź worka, płótno opadło na ziemię. Marty wydostał się z fałd tkaniny i popędził prosto w objęcia taty.

\- Jesteś najdzielniejszym Martusiem na całym świecie! - wykrzyknął tata, poderwał go wysoko i zakręcił dookoła. - Tak? Jesteś?

\- Jesiem! Łiii! - odpowiedział szczeniaczek, trzymając go kurczowo i piszcząc, trochę z nadmiaru emocji, a trochę z radości. 

\- A gdzie Grejp? - Tata rozejrzał się i wyłuskał z tłumu leniwego grubaska. - Chodźcie tu, chłopaki. Napijemy się coli, co wy na to? - Wyszczerzył zęby do tatusia, wiedząc że dziś nie będzie zakazywał i marudził. 

\- Ale mało! - Tatuś podniósł palec ostrzegawczo i odszedł na bok, porozmawiać z Peterem. 

Piknik był super! Po obiedzie wszyscy porozkładali się na kocach a niektórzy na przyniesionych z domu leżakach, odpoczywając i trawiąc ogromne ilości jedzenia, mistrzowskich burgerów, żeberek i ciast serwowanych przez cały czas na wielkich talerzach. Omegi ze schroniska rozproszyły się między mieszkańcami Pinewood, tylko niektóre, jak Jane trzymały się na uboczu we własnej, ciasnej gromadce. 

Z Crabtown przyjechał Deejion ze swoim mężem, architektem, który zaprojektował bibliotekę i teraz obaj rozmawiali z tatusiem. Deejion promieniał, uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i cały czas przytulał się do tego faceta, nazywając go pieszczotliwie Big. Potem poszli coś zjeść i Deejion podsuwał mu smakołyki, skakał wokół radośnie jak młody źrebak i obnosił się ze złotą obrączką. Adam dyskretnie przewracał oczami i udawał, że musi pomóc przy burgerach, żeby nie wysłuchiwać kolejny raz historyjek ze ślubu, podróży na Hawaje, planów wakacyjnych (Japonia albo Bali) i że po wakacjach Deejion idzie do college'u.

\- Nie jest trochę za młody? Ile on ma lat? - spytał Peter przyciszonym głosem. 

\- Osiemnaście. - Cas obejrzał się przez ramię. - Spróbuj placka, specjalnie dla ciebie upiekłem. Tak jak lubisz...

\- Już jadłem, zaraz pęknę... - Peter poklepał się po brzuchu. - Dwa burgery, sałatkę ziemniaczaną, po jednej muffinie z każdego rodzaju i ten tort bezowy...

\- Pavlowej. - Uśmiechnął się z dumą. - Nieźle mi wyszedł, co?

\- Pierwszorzędnie. - Przytaknął. - Ale chwilowo nie wepchnę w siebie nawet tic-taca. A Big? Wygląda na jakieś dwadzieścia lat starszego... - W jego tonie pobrzmiało lekkie zdegustowanie. Oczywiście nie wiedział, że Deejion jest omegą a Big alfą i wiek akurat nie miał tu aż takiego znaczenia. Big był po prostu dwa razy większy, masywniejszy i roztaczał wokół silną alfią aurę. Deejion wciąż był nastolatkiem, dorosłym, ale jednak nastolatkiem i Cas przypomniał sobie siebie mniej więcej w jego wieku... 

Kiedy poznał Deana.

Kiedy Dean go...

Zabrał.

\- Wygląda na szczęśliwego, tylko to się liczy - mruknął, popijając zimną lemoniadę, przygotowaną przez Laurę Higgs. Pyszna, orzeźwiająca, kwaskowa i aromatyczna. Idealna na takie słoneczne popołudnie, po całym tym bieganiu i wygłupach.

\- A jego rodzice? Nie mają nic przeciwko temu? - Peter sam miał niezałatwione sprawy ze swoimi. Cas uciekł spojrzeniem w grupkę omeg. - Och, no tak. On był w twoim schronisku?... - Domyślił się i dodał z goryczą, przypominając własne, niewesołe doświadczenia. - Niech zgadnę, wyrzucili go, bo okazał się gejem? Miał szczęście, że nie trafił na ulicę.

Cas przełknął i skinął. Historia Deejiona była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana i dramatyczna, ale Peter wciąż nie wiedział nic o alfach, omegach i wilkach, więc nie wchodził w szczegóły. Zresztą, to osobiste sprawy Deejiona, nie trzeba o nich plotkować. Najważniejsze, że chłopak jest szczęśliwy.

Był. Cas obserwował go uważnie i węszył, szukając nut strachu, bólu, żalu. Ale obaj z Bigiem emanowali tylko dobrymi, serdecznymi woniami. Big człapał za nim niczym potężny owczarek za brykającą owieczką, z łagodnym uśmiechem przyjmując jego wygłupy, hałaśliwe żarty i dziecinne chwalenie się, doskonale wiedząc, że chłopak jeszcze ma czas spoważnieć. 

Na razie był gwiazdą schroniska, prawie tak jak Cas i Rudy i kilka innych omeg, którym się udało poukładać swoje życie. 

Kochany Rudy! Zapowiedzieli się z Lassem i Bjornem na czerwiec. Czekali z przyjazdem na poprawę stanu zdrowia adoptowanego synka. Lasse zamierzał go ugryźć pod okiem Amy. Amy miała odpowiednią wiedzę i sprzęt medyczny, aby pomóc szczeniaczkowi przeistoczyć się w wilka. Trochę się wszyscy tym stresowali, Sammy próbował jej przez kilka tygodni wybić z głowy ten pomysł, ze względu na ryzyko i ewentualne konsekwencje, gdyby coś się nie powiodło, ale Amy postawiła na swoim.

Chłopczyk potrzebuje zostać wilkiem. Jego stan zdrowia może się w każdej chwili gwałtownie pogorszyć, więc tak czy siak w jego życie wpisane jest ryzyko. A jeśli przejdzie przemianę, jego organizm się wzmocni, zregeneruje, choroba się zatrzyma. Może nie będzie tak zdrowy i silny jak dzieciaki w watasze Winchesterów, ale jego kondycja znacząco się poprawi.

Wszyscy na to liczyli.

Cas dostawał regularnie zdjęcia i filmiki z malcem i musiał przyznać, że był z niego słodziak. Według relacji Rudy'ego, Lasse zakochał się w byciu ojcem, całymi godzinami mógł turlać się po podłodze, układać klocki, bawić pluszakami i wygłupiać. Nie straszne mu były pieluchy, nocniki i cała ta otoczka, która niestety towarzyszyła choremu dziecku... częste pobyty w szpitalu, kroplówki, zabiegi... Chcieli dla niego jak najlepiej, chcieli żeby mógł w pełni cieszyć się życiem. Zamierzali wywieźć go na "kurację do Stanów", mając nadzieję że po powrocie do Finlandii już nie spędzą ani jednego dnia przy szpitalnym łóżeczku, patrząc jak maluch zwija się z bólu, którego nie potrafi pojąć. 

\- ...pytałem, czy możesz zostawić dzieci z Deanem? Moglibyśmy spędzić resztę weekendu razem... - powtórzył Peter nieco zniecierpliwiony tym, że Cas kolejny raz odpłynął myślami, nie słuchając. 

\- Co? E, no tak... - Zgodził się początkowo, zanim nie przypomniał sobie, że przecież przyjechał Andrew. - Nie. Dean ma gościa.

Peter podniósł brwi.

\- I? Nie zabiera ich za każdym razem, kiedy _ty masz gościa_. - Wytknął szorstko i otworzył sobie trzecie piwo. Drażniła go ta fraza. Gościa. Andy mógł być sobie tylko gościem, ale on chyba był kimś więcej?

\- Nie złość się. Nie chcę im psuć planów. Nie spędzają tyle czasu razem co my. - Cas zajrzał mu w oczy przepraszająco i pogłaskał po ramieniu.

\- A my spędzamy? - burknął ze złością, chociaż wcale nie chciał być zły. Nie chciał być zazdrosny i zgorzkniały. 

\- Wynagrodzę ci to... - Obiecał Cas, ale nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo podbiegł Jim i gdzieś zaczął go ciągnąć, mówiąc o jakichś zdjęciach. 

 

* * *

 

\- Wynagrodzę ci to... - mruknął Dean tak niskim i chrapliwym głosem, że Andy poczuł dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa i po skórze, jakby ktoś go połaskotał pękiem piór marabuta.

\- Tak? - Przeciągnął się, naprężył grzbiet, chcąc nieco rozładować to napięcie, skurcz mięśni, jednocześnie przyjemny i trochę bolesny. Do cholery, nigdy nie miał takiego kochanka jak Dean Winchester!

\- Później. - Obiecał, uszczypnął go w tyłek i odszedł do facetów z tartaku. Jeden w drugiego typowe wieśniaki, drwale z lasu, ze spracowanymi rękami o stwardniałych opuszkach, w jednakowych czapkach z daszkiem i niedogolonych policzkach. Niektórzy lubią ten typ, ale nie Andy. Na szczęście Dean się wyróżniał. Miał w sobie coś... szlachetniejszego. Owszem, bywał nieokrzesany jak oni, łaził w tych ohydnych ubraniach z Targetu, we flanelach i spranych t-shirtach, jakby nie było go stać na nowe ubrania, ale jednocześnie promieniował aurą władzy... Nie tylko. Wiedzy. Doświadczenia. Widać było, że nie spędził życia tylko na tym zadupiu. Zwiedził kawałek świata, bywał tu i ówdzie, duże miasta i eleganckie miejsca nie wprawiały go w zakłopotanie. 

Wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiał zawłaszczał przestrzeń i stawał od razu w centrum uwagi a w dodatku wcale tego nie zauważał. Andy z początku nie mógł go znieść, z przekory pokazując, że nie jest zainteresowany, ale nie wytrzymał długo w postanowieniu bycia niedostępnym. Dean zresztą nic sobie nie robił z jego odwracania wzroku i udawania bardzo zajętego czymś innym. Jakimś cudem zdobył jego numer telefonu, zadzwonił, powiedział że na dziewiętnastą zamówił stolik w najlepszej restauracji w mieście i czy Andy woli limuzynę czy może podjechać range roverem?

Andy wybrał rovera i nie żałował. 

\- ...może się jednak przebierzesz znów w sukienkę? - Dobiegł go głos Casa i poszukał go wzrokiem. Kucał przy Joy i najwyraźniej próbował namówić ją na zamianę dżinsów na tę białą bezę, w której przyjechała na piknik. Dziewczynka odmówiła i pobiegła za chłopakami, wspinać się na pobliskie drzewa, sąsiadujące ze szkolnym boiskiem. 

Cas wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Andy go nie lubił nie dlatego (albo nie _wyłącznie_ dlatego), że był eksem Deana i wciąż zajmował miejsce w jego życiu. Cas był... irytujący. Naprawdę irytujący, gdy prosił dzieci o jakieś zachowanie, zamiast im po prostu kazać i egzekwować. Często miał minę, jakby nie wiedział, co robić i szukał rozwiązania, a wtedy oczywiście Dean ruszał na pomoc i ustawiał rozwrzeszczane towarzystwo do pionu. Andy'ego denerwowało to jak bardzo Cas sobie nie radził, jak unikał dyscyplinowania dzieci, jak łatwo nim było manipulować. Jaki był po prostu głupi. 

Jaka była z niego kura domowa. 

Nic dziwnego, że Dean już miał go dość, przecież ciągle siedział w kuchni, otoczony kilkulatkami, na etapie mazania farbkami i lepienia zwierzątek z ciasta... Żaden partner do dorosłej rozmowy. Andy wiele razy widział na jego twarzy skonfundowanie, gdy ktoś poruszał jakieś kwestie polityczne czy ekonomiczne. Kiedyś zapytał całkiem poważnie, kto to jest Steve Wozniak. Z rozmów Deana z dzieciakami można było łatwo się zorientować, że Cas nie ma wykształcenia, za to ma sporo braków w wiedzy ogólnej. Czasem mówił coś takiego, że Andy ledwie powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, nie dowierzając, że to nie żart. Cas nie znał żadnych polityków, nawet współczesnych prezydentów, nie czytał Philipa Rotha, nie rozumiał podatków ani różnic walutowych, nie oglądał wiadomości, nie znał się na umowach, pomylił kiedyś Australię z Austrią i uważał, że opisane przez Verne'a historie zdarzyły się naprawdę... Był głupi, naiwny i cała reszta rodziny traktowała go z przymrużeniem oka, jak lekko opóźnionego w rozwoju, chociaż miłego i niegroźnego kuzyna. Andy nie odważyłby się powiedzieć, że nim gardzili. Nie, na swój sposób go kochali i opiekowali się nim, ale sam nie mógłby znieść takiego traktowania. Czułby się upokorzony.

Och, i co teraz robi? Bawi się z najmłodszymi dziećmi w kosi-kosi łapki i uczy je najprostszych rymowanek. Co Dean w nim kiedykolwiek widział? Tylko ładną buzię. 

Tak jak i ten cały Peter, który się przy nim kręci z maślanym wzrokiem. Andy mu nie ufał, podejrzewał że cwany nauczyciel pragnie wejść do zamożnej rodziny i stać się utrzymankiem. Nauczycielska pensja nie mogła konkurować z przychodami z Cas' cookies i forsą z książek i z reklam... Andy niechcący (albo trochę chcący) podsłuchał kilka rozmów Deana o jakichś umowach i odpisach, przelewach i prowizjach, które brzmiały całkiem solidnie.

Andy nie był naiwny - umiał sobie poskładać dwa do dwóch i wiedział, że Cas jest bogaty. BOGATY, a Dean dbał o jego interesy i najwyraźniej troskliwie pomnażał majątek. Tak, Cas był łakomym kąskiem dla kogoś tak zwyczajnego jak Peter. Nic dziwnego, że Dean go nienawidzi. Pewnie martwi się, że jego wysiłek pójdzie na marne a ten żigolo przetraci fortunę na luksusy, zbytki i drogie nałogi jak tylko się do niej dobierze.

\- Jak ci się podoba w Pinewood? - Zagadnęła go jasnowłosa dziewczyna w dżinsach i męskiej koszulce Henleya, ciasno opinającej biust. W ręku trzymała oszronioną butelkę piwa. 

Rozpoznał ją, to Jo. Kuzynka Deana. Jedna z tej wielkiej, dziwacznej rodziny zamieszkującej ranczo i okolice. Nie wiedział czym się dokładnie zajmowała i nie obchodziło go to. 

\- Jo. - Wytarła wilgotną dłoń o spodnie i wyciągnęła przyjaźnie. 

\- Andrew. - Uścisnął ją przećwiczonym ruchem, pamiętając żeby chwyt nie był zbyt mocny ale i niezbyt delikatny. Zdołał się nawet lekko uśmiechnąć. - Po prostu Andy.

\- Jesteś... z Deanem? - Zawahała się na ułamek sekundy, najwyraźniej nie umiejąc go nazwać, umiejscowić.

\- Spotykamy się. - Potwierdził niby mimochodem, ot tak, zwyczajnie. Prawie jak "jestem jego chłopakiem", ale bez ostentacji. - A ty?

\- Rodzina. - Skinęła głową, dodatkowo podkreślając to oświadczenie gestem. - Więc?

\- Co?

\- Co uważasz o Pinewood? - Roześmiała się srebrzyście, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - Czy nie powinnam pytać?

\- Sielankowo. - Starał się usilnie nie ironizować. - Cisza, spokój, przyroda... Proste życie. Podoba mi się. Naprawdę.

\- Dean jest bardzo zajęty - mruknęła odrobinę złośliwie zwracając uwagę na to, że nie było go przy Andym. - Nasza rodzina jest wielka a on jest al... - Zakrztusiła się i odkaszlnęła gwałtownie. - Albo w tartaku, albo coś załatwia, cały czas... Poza domem... Patrz, jak dzieciaki się cieszą, że wreszcie mają go dla siebie... Khm, mhm... 

Andy wiedział, że ta paplanina miała coś ukryć, że Jo omal nie wyrwała się całkiem inna informacja. Co jak co, ale Dean nie skąpił bachorom czasu. Ani forsy. Ależ miały miny, jak dziś rozpakowały paczki i zamiast  _Toys R Us_ zobaczyli narzędzia i gwoździe Craftsmana... 

\- Jest świetnym ojcem. - Zapewnił szczerze. - W ogóle to świetny facet. 

\- Tak, świetny. - W tonie Jo wybrzmiała jakaś niejasna nuta, melancholii albo... wątpliwości? Andy zmarszczył brwi, próbując to rozgryźć. Może jakieś niespełnione zauroczenie? Dean z pewnością działał również na kobiety i musiały być zawiedzione, gdy okazywało się, że preferuje mężczyzn. - Zostajesz na weekend?

\- Tak, zostaniemy w Pinewood. - Nie był zachwycony perspektywą zakopania się w środku lasu, w drewnianej chacie Deana, za którą prawdę mówiąc nie przepadał z wielu powodów, ale po pierwsze nie bardzo miał wyjście, po drugie postanowił nie pozwolić spychać się na boczny tor, po trzecie Dean obiecał mu wynagrodzić, więc spodziewał się fajerwerków. Trudno, chcąc być z nim musi pogodzić się z obecnością dzieciaków, z tą straszną chatą i zdjęciami na ścianach, z tym bezguściem, w którym wyczuwał rękę Casa i w ogóle z tym całym okropnym życiem, które prowadzi Winchester. 

Owszem, mógłby w tym czasie siedzieć w Crabtown i przeglądać ogłoszenia na [Grindr](http://www.grindr.com/), ale czy znalazłby tam kogoś lepszego?

Wszystko ma swoją cenę. 

\- Niełatwo być z kimś, kto ma przeszłość. - Jo pokiwała ze zrozumieniem i może nutką współczucia. - Niełatwo wpasować się w... - Wzruszyła ramionami, tocząc wokół wzrokiem. - ...życie jakie prowadzi. 

\- Nie. Niełatwo. - Przyznał cicho. - Ale chcę.

\- Tak? - Uśmiechnęła się jakoś tak... niedowierzająco. Aż przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Obrazić się? 

\- Traktuję go poważnie. - Oświadczył stanowczo, bo najwyraźniej ktoś tu miał wątpliwości. - Wiem, że jest obciążony, to duże wyzwanie, ale nie jestem smarkaczem, który szuka tylko rozrywki. Jestem gotowy na poważny związek, pomimo trudności. - Nie chciał okazać irytacji i zawstydził się swojego wybuchu. Przetarł usta i kaszlnął, pokrywając zmieszanie tym, że na moment dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

\- Wyglądasz na porządnego faceta, Andrew...

\- Andy. - Sprostował przyjaźnie. 

\- ...więc dam ci dobrą radę. - Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnęła lekko. - Wiej, póki możesz. Zanim złamie ci serce. 

I odeszła, zanim zdążył zareagować.

 

* * *

 

\- Kto by pomyślał! Biblioteka... Fiu, fiu! - Frank gwizdnął, oglądając makietę z każdej strony. - Będę musiał kupić sobie garnitur i krawat na wyjścia do sklepu, tak się tu zrobi elegancko... 

\- Nie pleć! - Skarciła go Jody. - To dobra inwestycja. Ceny nieruchomości wzrosną, Pinewood tylko na tym zyska. 

\- Powinniśmy wybrać burmistrza. - Meg pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd, pogryzając od niechcenia przypieczone na chrupko żeberko. - Mieszkańców coraz więcej, przydałby się własny urząd a nie, że ze wszystkim trzeba jeździć albo do Crabtown albo do Beacon Hill. I Jody ma rację, ceny wzrosną. 

\- Już kupiłaś ten dom po Rutie? - Spytał z uśmieszkiem, bo wiadomo, że Meg miała głowę do interesów i kiedy tylko się zmarło starej Rutie, natychmiast się zakrzątnęła wokół nieruchomości. Dom furda, nie wart funta kłaków, tylko do zburzenia, ale działka w ładnym miejscu, naprzeciwko zajazdu Benny'ego. Idealna, żeby rozkręcić jakiś interes dla przyjezdnych. 

\- Kupiłam! - Meg się nie obrażała łatwo. - Też mogłeś, jakbyś ruszył tyłek. Nikt ci nie broni. - Pomachała w jego kierunku żeberkiem, obryzgując kropelkami tłuszczu dach tekturowego budyneczku. - Tylko po co ci, skoro siedzisz na hektarach lasu?

\- Siedzę, a tobie nic do moich hektarów. - Zadarł nos.

\- Fakt, Meggie ma rację. - Wtrąciła łagodząco Jody. - Burmistrz by się przydał. Już nie raz o tym rozmawialiśmy. 

\- Z Deanem trzeba pogadać. - Meg wiedziała, kto pociąga za wszystkie sznurki i od razu przeszła do rzeczy. - Higgsowie, Brownowie, O'Maleyowie, w ogóle cały tartak... Każdy jest za i tylko do obgadania są kwestie organizacyjne. Niech by Dean i Sam powiedzieli, co robić. - Wyłożyła karty na stół i oboje, Frank z Jody umilkli. 

Luźna rozmowa okazała się najwyraźniej nieoficjalnie petycją składaną w imieniu mieszkańców przez Meg na ich ręce, jako najlepszych pośredników między miasteczkiem a rodziną Winchesterów. Bardzo słusznie, bo jeśli ktoś miałby wziąć na siebie te wszystkie prawno-administracyjne kruczki to właśnie Winchesterowie. 

Frank spojrzał na Jody, która pokiwała powoli.

\- Trzebaby pogadać... - mruknął powoli. - Ale nie zgadzam się, żeby to ten Stalin został szefem! Urządzi nam tu Kreml i łagry, już ja go znam. Weźmie nas pod obcas, ani piśniemy. 

\- Głupoty gadasz! - Jody machnęła ręką, żeby go uciszyć. - Poza tym pewnie nie znajdzie czasu. Ma kupę na głowie, na co mu jeszcze taka fucha?

\- Na O'Maleya się też nie zgadzam. Ani na Barlowa! Stary kutwa, tylko patrzy jak się nachapać, nie dla psa kiełbasa! - Frank zaczął robić przegląd kandydatów, odrzucając kolejne kandydatury. 

\- Ja nie chcę. - Meg podniosła dłonie, przeżuwając kęs mięsa. - Kierowanie sklepem mi starczy, nie chcę jeszcze siedzieć i wysłuchiwać skarg na ogryzki na ulicy i buszowanie szopów po śmietnikach... - Skrzywiła się boleśnie. Jody i Frank wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Meg miała głowę do interesów, ale była przy tym patentowanym leniem a ludzie ją wkurzali jako gatunek. Dlatego zatrudniała omegi w sklepie. Wolała sobie siedzieć w kantorku i oglądać teleturnieje albo seriale, całą obsługę spychając na dziewczęta. Jako burmistrz byłaby chodzącą (siedzącą?) katastrofą i na szczęście miała tego świadomość.

\- Ja nie mogę. - Jody przesunęła palcem po przypiętej do piersi odznace.

\- Za stary jestem. - Frank wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie dzielmy skór na niedźwiedziu, najpierw urząd, potem kandydaci. - Meg dojadła żeberko i wyrzuciła kostkę do stojącego opodal kubła.

\- Pogadamy z Deanem. - Zobowiązała się Jody, piorunując Franka wzrokiem.

\- To już lepiej byłoby z Szatanem. Mniej podstępny i kłamliwy... - mruknął niechętnie, nadal nie mogąc mu wybaczyć trzyletniej nieobecności i obecnej sytuacji z Casem, a już obnoszenie się z tym facetem z Crabtown uznał za osobisty policzek i potwarz, na którą niestety nie mógł zareagować tak jak chciał, czyli sztucerem i srebrnymi kulami. 

Jody i Cas zabronili.

Cas powiedział miesiąc temu, siedząc w małej kuchni nad posterunkiem, że nie ma żadnych pretensji do Deana, że sobie wreszcie kogoś znalazł, przecież się rozstali i Cas ma Petera, to czemu Dean nie ma mieć kogoś? I bardzo prosił Franka, żeby nie robić żadnych awantur ani złośliwości, żeby dał mu spokój i przynajmniej udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku. Żeby uniknąć zamętu, dla szczeniaczków.

Frank obiecał, że nie będzie ganiać Deana z flintą i nie będzie robić mu wyrzutów, że się niemoralnie prowadza na oczach dzieci z jakimś przybłędą. 

Cas zwiesił głowę i powiedział, że on przecież też się prowadza i że Peter jest w takiej samej sytuacji jak Andrew, ale Frank się oburzył, że to zupełnie co innego i że Cas oczywiście może a nawet powinien sobie ułożyć życie, nie oglądając się na Stalina! I niech się Stalin oblizuje smakiem poniewczasie oraz pije piwo, które nawarzył.

Cas zaczął go bronić, jak to Cas, że obaj nawarzyli, że nie o to chodzi, że Dean też ma prawo być szczęśliwy, potem się rozryczał, zamknął w łazience i skończyło się tym, że Jody wyrzuciła Franka za drzwi z pretensjami "coś narobił stary durniu?!".

A co narobił? No, co? Prawdę powiedział. 

A Cas głupi, postawić się nie umie i zamiast pogonić Stalina z domu, to jeszcze mu pozwala przywozić tu tego... Na oczach dzieci!

Frank zmełł przekleństwo i wypił duszkiem pół butelki piwa, żeby spłukać gorzki posmak na języku. 

 

* * *

 

\- Co to za proszki? - Dean podszedł niezauważenie, gdy Cas stał tyłem do wszystkich i popijał jedną. Drgnął i zakrztusił się wodą. Dean poklepał go po plecach. - Jesteś przeziębiony? Boli cię coś?

\- Głowa. - Skłamał. - Za dużo hałasu... Zmęczyłem się.

\- Dzieci mają opiekę, idź się połóż u Jody. Prześpij się z godzinę. - Zaproponował łagodnie. - Albo w przychodni. Amy! Amy! - krzyknął, podnosząc rękę. 

\- Cii, nie! Dean, ja nie aż tak, zaraz mi przejdzie! - Złapał go za łokieć, ale Amy już zaczęła się przedzierać do nich z pytającą miną. - Możemy nie robić afery?

\- Amy, Cas źle się czuje, możesz go położyć w przychodni na godzinkę? Niech odpocznie. - Zarządził tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Bez dyskusji, Cas. Dzieci mają opiekę a my będziemy tu do wieczora. Zdrzemniesz się i wrócisz jak nowonarodzony. Jazda.

Cas zasznurował usta, ale ton Deana nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że chodzi o polecenie alfy. Dean już nie był jego mężem, partnerem, ale wciąż był alfą i ojcem rodziny. Trzeba słuchać. 

\- Chodź, ja też się chętnie urwę. Kto by pomyślał, że nas tu jest aż tyle! - Amy roześmiała się, popychając go przed sobą. - Jak na Times Square w godzinach szczytu! Przyszli prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy. To bardzo miłe... - Paplała beztrosko, gdy Cas dreptał ze spuszczoną głową, czekając aż tabletka zacznie działać. 

Tak bardzo nie skłamał alfie. Rzeczywiście zaczął być zmęczony tymi wszystkimi ludźmi i wilkami, zapachami, rozmowami, hałasem, byciem w centrum uwagi, tym, że każdy chciał się przywitać, zagadać, poplotkować, że każdemu trzeba było coś powiedzieć, pozdrowić albo spytać jak dzieci, jak pani biodro, jak twoja pralnia, Lauro, jak ci  idzie na kursie, Iris, świetnie wyglądasz, Evie, czy Patrick już zaczął korzystać z nocniczka? Och tak, ta nowa nauczycielka jest wspaniała, ma świetne podejście do dzieci! Tak, Meg, widziałem tę nową markę serów, możesz mi zapakować kawałek na spróbowanie przy następnych zakupach... 

Kręciło mu się już od tego w głowie.

A jeszcze Peter.

I Andy.

Dean...

Dzieci. Biblioteka, Ellen, John i Mary... To było za dużo, za dużo. 

Kiedy ta tabletka zacznie działać? Powinien wziąć od razu dwie. 

Cas przetarł twarz znużonym gestem i westchnął ciężko, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. 

\- Odpocznij. - Amy wprowadziła go w ciche wnętrze przychodni, usadziła na leżance i przyniosła koc. - Zasłonię okno, będzie trochę ciemniej... Zrobić ci coś do picia? 

\- Nie.

\- Połóż się. Pokręcę się tu trochę, okay? Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, to zawołaj.

\- Dziękuję, nie rób sobie kłopotu.

\- Żaden kłopot. Zrobię sobie świeżej kawy i przejrzę pocztę. Też muszę trochę odetchnąć, dzieciarnia mnie wykańcza... Co ja miałam w głowie, żeby sobie narobić tyle szczeniaczków? To Sammy mnie namówił, wszystko jego wina! Jest po prostu za uroczy, to wszystko... - Gderała w drodze do kuchni. Jej głos koił i uspokajał. Cas przymknął powieki, nakrył oczy przedramieniem i starał się nie myśleć o niczym. 

Sen napłynął znienacka, bez ostrzeżenia, jakby ktoś nagle wyłączył światło.  

 


	259. BRZMI JAK PLAN

\- Kochanie? - Rosie pochyliła się nad mężem i mocno szarpnęła za ramię. - Skarbie, obudź się!

\- Co?... Och... - Otworzył sklejone powieki i zaczerpnął tchu z trudem, jakby żelazna obręcz zaciskała się mu na żebrach. Przez chwilę przestraszył się, że ma zawał, ale to tylko pozostałość snu. Złego snu. 

\- Koszmar? - Usiadła na kanapie, przyglądając się czujnie mężowi. Wciąż poruszała się powolutku, ostrożnie, bo ciało nie odbudowało jeszcze pełnej sprawności po dwuletniej śpiączce. Początkowo używała balkonika, ale teraz wystarczała zwykła laska. 

Jej twarz się zmieniła, wychudła i straciła jędrność, chociaż nie miała więcej zmarszczek niż wcześniej. Nadal była piękna. "Piękno jest w oku patrzącego" - przypomniał sobie gdzieś przeczytane zdanie, nie pamiętał czyje. Krucze włosy zaplotła w dwa grube warkocze, spadające na piersi. Sięgnął do jednego z nich, pogłaskał koniuszkiem kciuka, chcąc się upewnić, że nie jest zjawą, wytworem stęsknionego umysłu, ale naprawdę tu jest, żywa i ciepła, solidna, z krwi i kości. 

\- Jestem. - Odgadła i z czułością poklepała go po kolanie. - Jestem. Zrobimy herbatę? 

W kuchni na szafce stało pudło z logo Cas' cookies. Dostawali takie co kilka tygodni, wypełnione produktami delikatesowymi. Długa Stopa wiedział, że to na polecenie brata wilka, Podwójnej Duszy, który pomógł sprowadzić świadomość Rose zza Zasłony.

\- To my powinniśmy wysyłać paczki jemu. - Sumitowała się Rose, rozpakowując smakowite konfitury i maślane ciasteczka, pralinki i malutkie, nadziewane ptysie, doskonałe na podwieczorek. - Powinniśmy do niego pojechać. Chciałabym go zobaczyć, podziękować osobiście...

\- Może to byłby dobry pretekst. - Długa Stopa zakrzątnął się przy czajniku, wciąż sztywny po drzemce w fotelu. Nie miał już dawnej kondycji, boleśnie odczuwał przykurcze mięśni, zbyt długo unieruchomionych w niewygodnej pozycji.

\- Pretekst? - Rose przyglądała mu się zza stołu zaciekawiona, wielkimi brązowymi oczami, jak u sarny. Kochał to jej spojrzenie, te oczy, wilgotne i błyszczące. Mógł się w nie gapić godzinami, przyprawiając ją o rumieńce zawstydzenia. Kochał również te rumieńce i nawet ten siwy kosmyk, który tak starannie zaczesywała za ucho i zasłaniała spinką z turkusem w kształcie rybki. 

\- Źle z nim. - Przyznał, zbyt zmartwiony, aby to przed nią ukrywać. - Czuję to. Brat wilk podąża ścieżką mroku... 

\- Jak to, przecież mówiłeś, że jest dobry! - Przechyliła głowę pytająco. - Że pomaga innym, że...

\- Och, nie. Rosie, nie o to mi chodziło... - Zastanowił się nad doborem słów. - Jest dobry. Ale dzieje się z nim coś złego... Choruje. - Dotknął palcem własnej piersi, czując zimny metal amuletu, gładką kość jednego z przodków i nieco już wyliniałe ze starości i od długiego noszenia pióro orła. Sam zrobił swój naszyjnik i nigdy się z nim nie rozstawał, na przestrzeni lat dodając poszczególne elementy. - Próbowałem wejść w jego sny ostatnio, ale... - Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Nic nie śni. Widzę tylko ciemność. 

\- Nie śni? - Nie uwierzyła. - Każdy śni.

Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi i zalał susz wrzątkiem. Postawił dwa kubki na blacie i ujął jej dłonie. Nadal pragnął jej dotyku, nie mógł się powstrzymać, jak wygłodzony pies buszujący w spiżarni. Przysunął swoje krzesło, by być bliżej. Jego Rose, kochana Rose, jest tu z nim teraz! Dzięki, Nieskończony, Wielki Duchu, ojcze wszystkiego, pobłogosław jej, Gitche Manitou i wy, duchy przodków, chrońcie ją, oby już nic na nią nie czyhało! - zmówił w myślach krótką modlitwę, jak codziennie, przy każdej okazji. 

\- Kocham cię. - Usłyszał i uśmiechnął się. Głos ukochanej jest muzyką, pomyślał, rozbawiony tym, jaki się z niego zrobił romantyk. Kiedyś wiele rzeczy przyjmował za pewnik, nie zastanawiał się, jak kruche są te najcenniejsze rzeczy, jak łatwo można je stracić. Kiedyś nie doceniał towarzystwa Rose, skupiał się na swojej pracy, na byciu szamanem, na sprawach plemienia, zarabianiu i wielu innych, codziennych sprawach, które wydawały się ważniejsze, pilniejsze...

Gitche Manitou udzielił mu surowej lekcji, ale okazał się też łaskawy w swoich wyrokach.

\- Zastanawiam się, co jego Strażnik... - Zamyślił się, chłonąc delikatną woń ukochanej. To coś więcej niż perfumy, których używała. Pocieszał się nimi, gdy leżała w szpitalu, w śpiączce, ale były tylko fragmentem jej zapachu, czymś niepełnym, niedoskonałym, jak rozmazane zdjęcie albo cień sylwetki... Przypominały o niej, ale nie były nią.

Bo ona to również proszek, w którym prała ubrania; wiatr, który potargał jej włosy, gdy wyszła na werandę; ledwie wyczuwalna, lecz obecna kwaskowa nuta potu, wsiąkłego w tkaninę pod pachami, pomimo użytego dezodorantu. Olejek wtarty we włosy, aby pięknie błyszczały. Mentolowa maść, pomagająca na ból stawów i odrobina pasty do podłóg na kolanie, chociaż kazał jej się oszczędzać i nie wykonywać ciężkich prac w domu. Odganiała go dłonią, twierdząc że to doskonała rehabilitacja dla zastałych mięśni. Wreszcie ten cudowny aromat spomiędzy jej nóg, w sekretnym klejnocie jej kobiecości, który czcił od jej powrotu, nie mogąc się nasycić. Czerpał z niej jak ze źródła, poił się nią i zachwycał.

Kochał ją jak nikogo na świecie i wiedział, że Dean Winchester kochał Casa ponad wszystko. Był jego Strażnikiem, jego wilcza natura czuwała nad nim nawet we śnie, nie dopuszczając obcych, chroniąc przed zewnętrznym światem i niebezpieczeństwami. Ścieżki Deana Winchestera były splecione ze ścieżkami tego dziwnego wilka, był mu przeznaczony, szaman czuł to, wiedział, że obaj są sobie nawzajem potrzebni, że łączy ich rzadka więź, jak lśniący sznur utkany ze światła. Wreszcie przecież doświadczył na sobie kłów rozgniewanego Strażnika, gdy ten wyczuł jego obecność we śnie i uznał, że intruz zagraża Podwójnej Duszy... Więc jak Cas znalazł się w takim położeniu? Co porabia jego Strażnik? Czemu przyzwala mu się tak pogubić? Zatracić?

Coś było nie tak i Długa Stopa nie przestawał się zamartwiać. Cas oddał im wielką przysługę. Szaman był przekonany, że ten dziwny wilk w ludzkiej postaci był narzędziem samego Gitche Manitou i wypełnił rolę, jaką mu powierzył Ojciec Stworzyciel Światów. Podwójne Dusze były rzadkie wśród plemion, ale wielce szanowane ze względu na swoje umiejętności. A Cas miał wielki dar, Długa Stopa widział to w nim. Dar nierozwinięty, nieoszlifowany, jak kamyk ukryty w skale, owszem, ale w potrzebie rozjarzał ciemności, przeprowadził ich za Zasłonę, otworzył Przejście, przeprowadził Rose z Drugiej Strony z powrotem do ciała... Och, gdyby ktoś we wczesnej młodości zaopiekował się nim jak należy, wyszkolił go na szamana... Cas się nadawał jak mało kto. 

Może jednak taka była jego ścieżka, może to mu przeznaczył Gitche Manitou? 

\- Mój dług jest nie do spłacenia, ale muszę coś zrobić - powiedział, zafrasowany. - Chociaż nie wiem, co... 

\- Zadzwoń. - Poddała najprostsze, co jej przyszło do głowy. - Pogadaj z nim. Może martwisz się na wyrost?

\- Zadzwonię! - Zgodził się, jakby już wcześniej zamierzał i potrzebował tylko lekkiej zachęty. - Dziś wieczorem. 

\- Doskonale. A teraz zjedzmy. - Zsunęła na talerzyk ulubione ciastko i odłamała kawałek. 

 

* * *

 

\- Widziałeś tatusia? Gdzieś zniknął. - Misiek podszedł do ojca, przerywając mu rozmowę z dziadkiem Bobbym. - Peter siedzi tam, z naszą panią od angielskiego... - Wskazał palcem. - Maluchy są z ciocią Bonnie, więc nie zabrał ich do łazienki...

\- Jest w przychodni. - Tata przerwał mu spokojnie i położył ciężką, szeroką dłoń na ramieniu. - Kazałem mu się położyć na godzinkę, bo dostał migreny, czy coś... Wiesz, że tłum go męczy a tu jest ze dwieście osób. 

\- Okay. To spoko. - Misiek odetchnął z widoczną ulgą. - Ostatnio kiepsko się czuje...

\- Przesilenie wiosenne - mruknął tata. - Zapytam Amy jak jego wyniki. Może anemia wróciła? Nie przejmuj się, więcej żelaza w diecie i wszystko wróci do normy. Znasz go, to twardziel.

\- Tak. Jasne. - Uśmiechnął się i zostawił ich, żeby mogli sobie pogadać. Dziadek starannie ukrywał wzruszenie, ale pomysł z uhonorowaniem Ellen (Mary i Johnny'ego rzecz jasna też) bardzo mu się podobał. Wypytywał o szczegóły projektu i miał podejrzanie błyszczące oczy, kiedy oglądał makietę z bliska. Misiek usłyszał, jak tata opisuje tablicę, która ma być wmurowana w ścianę frontową i że trzeba będzie dokładnie ustalić treść. 

Misiek też się trochę wzruszył. Czasem myślał o rodzeństwie i Ellen, która była częścią ich życia od zawsze, tak długo i tak intensywnie, że jej nagła śmierć pozostawiła po sobie wyrwę nie do zasypania. Nie nazywali jej babcią, ani ciocią, ale była jedną z najważniejszych osób w rodzinie, zaraz po tatusiu i ojcu. A czasem nawet ważniejszą, bo rodzice bardzo liczyli się z jej zdaniem i słuchali jej rad. Jeśli Ellen czegoś zakazała, to nie było zmiłuj. Nawet tata nie odważał się podważać jej słów, chociaż przecież był alfą i wszyscy go słuchali.

Gdyby żyła, pewnie nie pozwoliłaby im się tak kłócić. Ani sprowadzać sobie różnych Peterów i Andych... Pewnie by na nich obu nakrzyczała, żeby zaczęli się zachowywać jak dorośli i niechby się już przeprosili nawzajem i pogodzili, dla dobra szczeniaczków. Nagadałaby oddzielnie tacie, a potem tatusiowi. Tata by przywiózł kwiatki, tatuś by upiekł szarlotkę, może by się posprzeczali, aż by dach się unosił, ale w końcu by się pogodzili. 

W sypialni.

Misiek dawno przestał być maluchem i wiedział, co oni wyprawiali, kiedy tak biegli "porozmawiać", po drodze zwalając obrazek na półpiętrze. Ojciec milion razy obiecywał, że go przewiesi, albo zamocuje dokładniej, ale na obietnicach się kończyło i co jakiś czas trzeba było wymieniać połamaną ramkę. Szkoda, że teraz nie mieli czego zrzucać. 

Albo raczej nie mieli okazji, żeby coś wspólnie zepsuć. Coś połamać może? Albo stłuc? 

A tatuś faktycznie może mieć anemię. Ostatnio jest jakiś osowiały i schudł trochę. Mniej je chyba... Misiek zaczął sobie przypominać różne sytuacje w domu, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi, zbyt zajęty swoimi sprawami. Szkołą, Craigiem, Claire i w ogóle... życiem. Czas tak szybko biegnie, jak się ma naście lat, rodzice schodzą na dalszy plan...

\- Naszej mamy też nie ma. - Bobby i Jack podeszli z kawałami ciasta w brudnych rękach. - Podobno poszła do przychodni z wujkiem Casem. 

\- No, źle się poczuł. - Misiek podparł się pod boki, górując nad nimi wzrostem i posturą. Młodsi kuzyni byli świetnymi kolegami, ale to jeszcze smarkacze. Bobby był w wieku Jima a Jack i Mark w wieku Joy, więc raczej nie było o czym z nimi gadać. - Niedługo wrócą. Chcecie zagrać w baseball? 

\- No! - wrzasnęli, uradowani i pobiegli do skrzyni po sprzęt. Tata kazał im zapakować całą furę kompletów do gier, piłek, kijów, wzięli nawet latawce do puszczania i samolot na radio. 

Grejp objadł się i zasnął na kocu, zwinięty w kłębuszek koło cioci Bonnie, która czytała sobie kolorowe pismo o dzieciach, bo chyba spodziewa się maluszka. Jeszcze z wujkiem nic nie ogłosili, ale Misiek miał już tyle rodzeństwa, że potrafił rozpoznać sygnały. Biedny Larry. Przestanie być jedynakiem i zostanie "starszym bratem". Przekichane. 

Misiek pamiętał, jak w dzieciństwie "składał rezygnację". Raz zażądał od taty, żeby postarał się o innego starszego brata. Niech adoptują, albo coś!, krzyczał wściekle, bo miał po dziurki w nosie rozrabiania maluchów. 

Teraz śmiał się z tego i trochę tęsknił za tamtymi latami. Rodzina jeszcze była w całości, szczęśliwa i beztroska... Wszystko skończyło się zaraz po ich ślubie. Kto by pomyślał, że taki szczęśliwy dzień będzie początkiem tylu nieszczęść? Właściwie od powrotu z Europy już nic nie było dobrze. Aż do teraz.

Misiek westchnął. Głupio wyszło. Tatuś ma tego Petera, tata ma Andy'ego a oni muszą się przyzwyczaić do nowych "wujków". Szlag go trafiał, gdy widział jak Andy klei się do ojca, nadskakuje mu, przynosi piwo i kawę, masuje mu ramiona, śmieje się z jego żartów, wlepia w niego te maślane gały i w ogóle strasznie mu się podlizuje!

Dean, jesteś taki silny! Dean, Impala jest taka zadbana! Uwielbiam ten ryk silnika! Dean, to genialny pomysł! Dean, świetnie to wymyśliłeś! Dean, masz fenomenalną pamięć! I tak w kółko. Cały czas. A ojciec się uśmiecha i czasem szczypie go w tyłek, jak myśli że nikt nie widzi i coś sobie szepczą na ucho. 

Ojciec powinien szczypać tatusia i tylko jemu coś szeptać, aż by się tatuś czerwienił i mówił: ej, ciszej! Bo dzieci usłyszą!

A od jakiegoś czasu Andy nocuje w chacie i wtedy tata prosi, żeby nie wpadać bez pukania i nie zaprasza ich na nocowanie. Misiek zagryzł wargi, zły i rozczarowany jego postawą. Może Jim jednak miał rację?

Ojciec miał odzyskać tatusia, wszystko między nimi naprawić i poskładać rodzinę do kupy. A co zrobił? Sprowadził sobie chłopaka i obnosi się z nim tuż przed oczami tatusia, jakby na złość, w odwecie za Petera. 

To nie było fajne.

Może i tatuś zasłużył na małą nauczkę, ale to nie była wcale mała nauczka, tylko kłująca niesprawiedliwość. 

Coś jak ten Craig, którym Claire drażniła Miśka. To już by wolał posypywać solą zdartą skórę i pić olej rycynowy wymieszany z tranem! Nic dziwnego, że tatuś źle się poczuł. Migrena! Nie wisz czasem, jak mawiał dziadziuś Bobby, gdy uważał, że ktoś mu wciska kit i nawija makaron na uszy!

Och, gdyby Ellen żyła.

Misiek zacisnął pięści tak mocno, aż paznokcie wbiły się w ciało. Syknął, ale tym fizycznym bólem odwracał uwagę od innego, znacznie bardziej dolegliwego... Nie chciał pokazać nikomu, że się zasmucił. Nie chciał, żeby wilki z rodziny wyczuły w jego zapachu tęsknotę i żal. 

Wolał pachnieć fizycznym zranieniem, które łatwo można było wytłumaczyć. Potknąłem się. Nabiłem guza. Skaleczyłem się. Cholerny kamień, odłamek szkła, cokolwiek. Wymówek jest dość na podorędziu, gdy potrafi się kłamać.

Tata mu kiedyś powiedział, że tatuś nie umie, bo jest omegą. A oni są alfami i umieją. 

Nie był pewien, czy to naprawdę zaleta.

 

* * *

 

Dean pomógł odwieźć dzieci i położyć je do łóżek. Cas zastanawiał się, jak je umyć, ale dał się przekonać, że raz na jakiś mogą zasnąć brudne i nie dostaną od tego zapalenia wszystkiego. Padły jak muchy, po całym dniu gier i zabaw na świeżym powietrzu. Grejp wiercił się trochę przez sen, najwyraźniej męcząc się ze strawieniem smakołyków, którymi się objadał przez cały piknik. 

Martuś przelewał się przez ręce, gdy Dean go wkładał do łóżeczka. Zdjęli mu tylko sandałki i spodenki, żeby mu było wygodniej a Cas założył mu zapasową pieluchę, mając przeczucie, że tak mocno wespany nawet nie poczuje, gdy zachce mu się siusiu. 

Joy tylko chrapnęła, kiedy poczuła poduszkę pod policzkiem i przewróciła się na bok, więc nakryli ją kocem i zgasili światło. Jimmy zasnął z aparatem przyciśniętym do piersi, jakby to był jego najdroższy skarb. Cas pogłaskał go po głowie, z czułością przeczesując zmierzwione włosy.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął, gdy wycofali się z Deanem na korytarz.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Dobranoc. - Alfa skinął na pożegnanie i zbiegł po schodach, zanim Cas zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. 

Zaproponować kawę na przykład.

Albo... piwo. Powiedzmy. Albo resztkę pieczeni...

Nie, to by było głupie. Na pikniku było mnóstwo piwa i jedzenia i Dean na pewno nie jest głodny.

I spieszy się do samochodu. Chce zawieźć Andy'ego do chaty. Andy znów u niego nocuje. To już piąty raz. Piąty, o którym Cas wie. 

Nie to, że liczy.

Po prostu... Pięć łatwo zapamiętać.

Tylko tyle. 

Bez znaczenia. 

Peter tak szybko nie zaczął nocować na ranczu.

I śpi w bibliotece na rozkładanej kanapie.

Nie wchodzi na górę.

Ciekawe, gdzie śpi Andy?

Chata jest mała. Ma dwie sypialnie z tyłu. W obu stoją po dwa pojedyncze łóżka, dla dzieci. Dean śpi na kanapie ustawionej przed kominkiem w salonie. Cas to wie, bo czasem jak zawozi albo odbiera maluchy to widzi. Kanapa zastąpiła materac na podłodze. 

Jesienią Dean go przenocował na tym materacu, kiedy Cas zabłądził i trafił do niego przypadkiem zziębnięty i zmęczony, w środku nocy. 

Może niekoniecznie _zabłądził_.

Może troszeczkę znał drogę.

Czy to teraz ważne?

Cas powlókł się pod prysznic a potem łyknął ostatnią tego dnia tabletkę i wsunął się pod koce i prześcieradła, wciąż mokry, nagi i obolały.

 

* * *

 

\- Chodź tu! - Dean zamknął za nimi drzwi i przyciągnął Andy'ego za biodra. Ścisnął pośladki, jednocześnie gryząc go w ucho. 

\- Auć! Przestań... muszę się najpierw umyć... - Jęknął przekornie, nie próbując go odpychać, ani wymykać się z objęć. Po chwili zajęczał jeszcze raz, tym razem z czystej przyjemności. - Jej... Co robisz?

\- Wynagradzam. Obiecałem... - mruknął, ślizgając się językiem po żuchwie i szyi. Po całym dniu skórę w tym miejscu pokrywała już drapiąca szczecinka i to było zupełnie inne doznanie niż pieścić Casa... Cas był tu zawsze gładki. - Nie chcesz?

\- Chcę! Na Boga, chcę! - Westchnął głęboko, przygarniając go do siebie mocno, napierając na niego biodrami, czując rosnącą erekcję i słysząc własne tętno w uszach. - Wiesz, że cię chcę? Musisz wiedzieć, Dean. Pragnę cię... - szeptał chrapliwie, a jego niecierpliwe dłonie szukały już guzików koszuli, szarpały klamrę paska i sunęły w dół, w głąb rozporka, w krocze... - Pozwól mi... Dean? - spytał namiętnie. - Mogę? Dean?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko niemal zwierzęcy pomruk, aprobujący i agresywny jednocześnie, od którego aż stawały włoski na karku. Andy poczuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana i nie opierał się, ukląkł, popychając Deana, żeby się oparł plecami o ścianę. 

Dean obiecał, że mu wynagrodzi, ale Andy obiecał sobie, że doprowadzi go do szaleństwa i nie chciał zwlekać ani sekundy dłużej. Oto był wreszcie jego, wreszcie byli sami, bez tej hordy dzieciaków, bez Casa i reszty rodziny, niezliczonych kuzynów i podwładnych i znajomych, którzy wciąż ich rozdzielali, przeszkadzali, odciągali go od niego. 

Wreszcie byli we dwóch, mieli całą noc przed sobą, całą noc żeby zapomnieć o telefonach, umowach, sprzedaży, produkcji, reklamie i fakturach... Może tym razem Cas nie zadzwoni o północy z jakąś idiotyczną wysypką u Grejpa czy Marty'ego. Oby, bo Andy miał inne plany i jeśli Dean miał gdzieś odjechać, to tylko windą do nieba...

O, raju! A propos, co za bydlę!, westchnął z podziwem, zsunąwszy ciasne dżinsy z bioder Deana. Jego członek już twardniał, prężył się i unosił, podwajając objętość i rosnąc w oczach, jak kobra podnosząca łeb i rozkładająca kołnierz. Andy widział już pewną (nie oszałamiającą, ale jednak) liczbę członków i jak do tej pory ten bił wszelkie rekordy. Piękny. Jak grecka kolumna. Bez żadnej skazy, krzywizny czy chociażby pieprzyka. Zadbany, czysty (Andy był wrażliwy pod tym względem i nie mógłby kochać się z flejtuchem), satynowo gładki. Lekko różowy z pąsową główką jak pąk tuż przed rozkwitnięciem. Jak słodki lizak, nic tylko brać w usta i obracać językiem, jakby się chciało rozpuścić całą słodycz. 

Nie, nie był słodki. Miał swój smak, lekko słonawy, odrobinkę gorzki, specyficzny, jak niesłodzona kawa, albo wytrawne wino, dla koneserów. Nie każdy to lubi, trzeba przełamać wstyd, może nawet niechęć i oczywiście lęk, bo ten jednooki potwór wydaje się zbyt gruby i długi by zmieścić się w usta. Zdaje się jak knebel, boisz się, że cię udusi, cofasz się z respektem i zastanawiasz, jak go wziąć, jak oddychać, czy to wytrzymasz...

Więc najpierw powoli, zbliżasz wargi do czubeczka i pozwalasz, by poczuł ciepło twojego oddechu. Drga ci w dłoni niecierpliwie, puchnie z ciekawości i pragnienia, ale jeszcze nie pozwalasz mu zasmakować twojej wilgoci. Jeszcze nie. Odsuwasz napletek, tę delikatną skórkę, odsłaniasz go i obnażasz, chuchasz i liżesz delikatnie, delikatnie, nasłuchując czy z ponad twojej głowy dobiega jęk i prośba.

\- Andy...

Tak, właśnie tak. Niech powie twoje imię, niech się mu kojarzy z oczekiwaniem na przyjemność, niech je obraca w myślach jak klucz do skarbca. W nagrodę wsuń go w usta, zacisnąwszy je w ciasny pierścień. Uwaga na zęby. Niech przejdzie po twoimi podniebieniu. Niech się ześlizgnie po nim w głąb gardła. Aż po języczek, aż wywoła odruch wymiotny. Spokojnie! Rozluźnij się, nie myśl o niczym, oddychaj. Rozluźnij mięśnie, pozwól mu wślizgnąć się głębiej. Oddychaj. Nie udusisz się. Spokojnie. Bez paniki. To tylko lizak, słodki, pyszny lizak. Czujesz go językiem? Pomacaj. Och, ta żyłka na spodzie pulsuje szybko, tak bije jego serce, czujesz to? Jest taki delikatny, taki... bezbronny. Cały w tobie. Ufa ci. Ufa, że go nie skrzywdzisz, że nie zaciśniesz szczęk, nie zranisz go, chociaż możesz.

Słyszysz jak jęczy? Jak oddycha coraz szybciej, próbując dostarczyć płucom wystarczającą ilość tlenu? Potrzebuje teraz mnóstwo tlenu, bo płonie. Pali się od środka a ty podsycasz ten żar, ten pożar. Narzucasz mu rytm, każesz jego biodrom poruszać się w przód i w tył, ciągniesz go za sobą i wypychasz, ssiesz i wypluwasz, coraz szybciej i szybciej, twoje gardło jest jak ciasny cylinder o gładkiej, zakrzywionej ściance, po której suwa ten tłok, ten tłok, ten tłok, w górę i w dół, w głąb i do ust, szybciej i wolniej, szybko i szybciej, ciasno i mokro, i mokro, i mokro...

\- Andy!

już

Nasienie wystrzeliło w niego kilkoma szybkimi ładunkami. Starał się połknąć wszystko, ale część wypłynęła kącikiem warg, na brodę. To nic, zliże je za chwilkę. 

Powinni używać prezerwatyw. Andy nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał sobie na taką lekkomyślność, ale obaj zrobili badania... To było o wiele bardziej intymne niż z gumą i chciał zaryzykować. Chciał przejść z nim do tego etapu, by smakować go naprawdę. By brać go w całości, żeby się oddać bezwarunkowo. Z Deanem czuł, że żyje. Jakby jechali autostradą z maksymalną prędkością, a wiatr rozwiewał im włosy. Chciał krzyczeć na cały głos, chciał rozłożyć ramiona i poczuć opór powietrza, chciał pofrunąć.

Usiadł na piętach, patrząc mu w twarz a kiedy Dean spojrzał w dół, uśmiechnął się i oblizał kokieteryjnie. 

\- Byłeś... zjawiskowy. - Dean pogłaskał go po włosach, podciągnął spodnie i poszedł do lodówki po coś do picia. - Biegnij pod prysznic, a potem ja się zrewanżuję, okay? Brzmi jak plan?

\- Jasne. - Ucieszył się, poderwał i ruszył, nie tracąc czasu. Pierwszy orgazm zaliczony. Miał nadzieję, że nie ostatni.

Dean opłukał dłonie w kuchennym zlewie i ochlapał twarz, ciesząc się błogim odprężeniem. Napił się wody. Kolejne piwo mogłoby za bardzo go rozluźnić, stałby się senny i potrzebowałby dłuższej stymulacji. Po co tracić okazję, gdy Andy jest pod ręką?

Poza tym, pił już dziś. Dwa, może trzy piwa w czasie pikniku. Jako wilk miał lepszy metabolizm od zwykłych ludzi, ale i na niego wpływały promile. Osłabiały czujność, znosiły bariery. Mógłby coś chlapnąć, niepotrzebnie, pod wpływem emocji. 

Mógłby się zapomnieć.

Mógłby pomylić imiona.

Czasem miał je na końcu języka...

Inne. Nie Andy, tylko _Cas_.

To byłby błąd. Nie to, że zraniłby jego uczucia, po prostu chciał uniknąć dramatów. Płaczu, obrażania się, przeprosin, które musiałby złożyć, a na które nie miał ochoty.

Poczuł wibrowanie w kieszeni i wyciągnął telefon, żeby sprawdzić numer. Nie Sam, nie Bobby i nie Cas. Odrzucił połączenie i wyciszył aparat.

Ściągnął spodnie, koszulkę i wszedł do łazienki, zanurzył się w mleczny opar, jak w tropikalnej dżungli. Wszedł pod prysznic i odwrócił Andy'ego twarzą do ściany. 

\- Pomóc? - Zaproponował, namydliwszy dłonie i sięgając między jego pośladki. - Ty mała, brudna dziwko.

Andy pisnął. W ułamku sekundy zalała go fala wstydu, upokorzenia i niewiarygodnego podniecenia. 

\- Jeszcze... - szepnął, ale nie potrzebował nic mówić. Jego ciało nie miało przed Deanem sekretów. Jego zapach, tętno, zmiana temperatury, wszystko krzyczało wilczym zmysłom: bierz mnie! BIERZ MNIE TERAZ!

I Dean brał.

Zamknął oczy i brał. 

 

 


	260. PRZED ŚWITEM

\- Jesteś niespożyty... - Andy przeciągnął się, aż mu coś strzyknęło w stawach i pocałował Deana w bark. - Rany, nie mam siły się na bok przekręcić...

\- Dopiero... - zerknął na zegarek - ...piąta. 

\- Muszę się przespać. - Roześmiał się i stęknął boleśnie. Nie przesadzał z tymi komplementami. Kochali się nieprzerwanie od kilku godzin i czuł, jakby przebiegł półmaraton. Zwłaszcza, że chciał zrobić na Deanie wrażeniem i zdecydowali się na kilka akrobacji wymagających żelaznej kondycji i niezłego rozciągnięcia. Może odrobinę przeszarżował... Może powinien sobie przyłożyć lód tu i ówdzie...?

\- Skoro zarządziłeś przerwę, to ja bym coś zjadł. - Dean zerwał się żwawo i nie kłopocząc się ubieraniem poszedł do kuchni. Kroki tłumiły porozkładane wszędzie miękkie dywaniki. - Chcesz śniadanie?

\- Nie. - Andy ziewnął i nakrył się kocem. - Ugrrr... Zimno...

\- Dorzucę. - Trzasnęły drzwi lodówki i Dean, pogryzając kiełbaskę, podszedł do kominka. Pogrzebał w popiele żelaznym pogrzebaczem. - No, nic dziwnego, że zrobiło się chłodniej. Przygasło.

Właśnie, pomyślał sennie Andy. Sam by chętnie dorzucił, przecież nie był jakąś mimozą, której trzeba usługiwać, ale naprawdę ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. 

\- Dostanę zakwasów - mruknął nie bez satysfakcji. Dał z siebie wszystko. Na szóstkę z plusem. 

\- Rozmasuję cię. - Dean klepnął go w tyłek z rozmachem, aż mu się gwiazdy w oczach pokazały.

\- Rany! - Zawył, podrywając się prawie na baczność i gdy tylko złapał tchu, syknął przez zaciśnięte szczęki: - Ale wiesz, że masz łapę jak niedźwiedź?

\- Przepraszam. - Wyszczerzył pełen garnitur zębów. Czy można się na niego gniewać? Andy odruchowo odpowiedział uśmiechem, siadając ostrożnie. Tak, tyłek bolał i powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie wyłącznie od tego klapsa. Już wcześniej się przekonał, że Dean lubi ostrą jazdę a tej nocy poszli na całość, bez hamulców i ograniczeń.

\- Podobało mi się. - Wyciągnął dłoń, czekając aż ją złapie. - Słuchaj, ja...

\- Zanim się nagrzeje, przyniosę ci drugi koc. - Zakrzątnął się wokół, stukając szufladami i drzwiczkami szafek. - Koc i kawę. Rozgrzejesz się. - Napełnił kubek. - Nie jest taka jak robi Ca... khm... No, zwykła, z ekspresu, ale dolałem mleko. I szczyptę cynamonu... Na pewno nie chcesz śniadania? Mógłbym pożreć konia z kopytami! - Gadał dużo i szybko, nie dopuszczając Andy'ego do głosu. Troskliwie go otulił, podał gorący kubek i bezglutenowy batonik. - Zjedz. Spaliliśmy mnóstwo kalorii, nie chcę żebyś mi tu zemdlał... - Zażartował, ale w spojrzeniu mignął cień troski.

\- Okay. - Andy przyjął przekąskę i pokiwał posłusznie głową. Widocznie Dean nie jest jeszcze gotów na poważne wyznania, więc nie będzie poganiał. To duży krok dla nich obu. Nie wyścig, nie muszą się spieszyć.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie. - Dean podał mu grubą kopertę z firmowym nadrukiem. 

\- Tak? - Ucieszył się z upominku i rozpakował pospiesznie. - Och. 

\- Przyszły weekend spędzam z dziećmi, więc pomyślałem, że może pojedziesz sobie...

\- SPA? - Przerwał, mnąc w palcach krawędzie "platynowego pakietu De Lux". _Musisz to wreszcie powiedzieć, musisz_ , nakazał sobie i podniósł wzrok na Deana, który najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiał i gapił się wyczekująco. Chyba spodziewał się innej reakcji. Skakania z radości i rzucania się na szyję? - Nie jestem nim. 

\- Co?

\- Nie jestem nim. - Powtórzył łagodnie i oddał kopertę wraz z zawartością. - Nie lubię SPA. Mogę jeść gluten. - Podniósł papierek po batoniku. - Piję kawę ze zwykłego ekspresu. Bez mleka. Bez cynamonu. Bez dodatków. Zwykła czarna kawa jest okay, serio. - Wyjaśnił cierpliwie. - Nie musisz mnie tak rozpieszczać, chociaż to bardzo miłe i doceniam... Ale SPA to przesada. I otwieranie drzwi. Mam dwie ręce, umiem sobie otworzyć. Jestem facetem, jak ty. A skoro o tym mowa... czasem chciałbym... - Podniósł brwi znacząco. - Być z drugiej strony. 

Dean miał minę, jakby Andy zaczął recytować Szekspira od tyłu i po chińsku. 

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle. - Ostrożnie dobierał słowa, żeby nie urazić wrażliwego, męskiego ego. - Jesteś świetnym kochankiem, najlepszym jakiego miałem. Ale chcę być bardziej aktywny...

\- Przecież jesteś! Dziś... Whoa! Ledwo nadążałem... - Dean wydał z siebie nieco przesadny odgłos podziwu i aprobaty. Andy przewrócił oczami i zwlókł się z kanapy. _Auć_ , definitywnie będzie potrzebował kilka dni rekonwalescencji po tej obfitującej w orgazmy nocy. I maści na otarcia...

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi - mruknął, owijając się kocem. - Miotacz, łapacz... Top, bottom... - Już bardziej łopatologicznie nie mógł tego wyartykułować. Dean powolutku i z wysiłkiem przyswajał nowe informacje.

\- Chcesz, żebym... - Urwał i skrzywił się z niedowierzaniem, z niesmakiem...

Andy wiedział, że niektórzy faceci nie chcą się zamieniać rolami i podejrzewał, że Dean może być jednym z nich, ale miał nadzieję, że może wypracują jakiś kompromis. W dotychczasowych związkach oczekiwał partnerstwa i wzajemności. Do tej pory pozwalał Deanowi narzucić swoje reguły i dostosował się do nich. Nadszedł czas na renegocjację warunków. Teraz, kiedy Dean jest w dobrym humorze, zrelaksowany i otwarty, powinien być bardziej skory do ustępstw.

\- To może bilety na Cubsów? Albo opłacę ci przelot do Nowego Yorku! Zrobisz sobie zakupy, pobiegasz po galeriach, pójdziesz na Broadway... - Wymieniał szybko. - Albo na balet! Lubisz balet, prawda?

\- Przestań. - Andy zaczął mieć dość. - Mówiłem ci już. NIE JESTEM NIM. To, że jestem gejem nie znaczy, że biegam po galeriach, interesuję się sztuką, zakupami i cholernym baletem! Nie lubię baletu! Lubię sport, piwo, odgrzewaną pizzę i samochody! 

\- Więc kupię ci samochód. - Dean rzucił z desperacją, doprowadzając go do zimnej furii.

\- Mam samochód!

\- Chcę ci coś dać. To źle?

\- Nie. Nie źle. - Odetchnął, starając się uspokoić. Najważniejsze, nie stawiać spraw na ostrzu noża i nie dać się ponieść emocjom. Zastanowił się jak wytłumaczyć.

Czemu Dean nie rozumie? Sam nie rozumiał, że w to brnie. Wcześniej kiedy facet nie spełniał oczekiwań, to się rozstawali i szukał kogoś lepszego. Nie marnował czasu na nierokujące związki, żal mu było czasu na szarpaninę i kłótnie o to, kto tym razem wynosi śmieci czy wybiera film w telewizji. Albo kto kogo pieprzy, jeśli chodzi o kwestie fundamentalne. 

\- Kwiaty i drobiazgi są miłe. - Kontynuował powoli. - Bardzo. Doceniam, naprawdę, ale czuję się... Jak dziewczyna. A nie jestem. Nie chcę być. Też noszę spodnie. Chcę spędzać z tobą więcej czasu, opiekować się tobą tak jak ty opiekujesz się mną. Nie jestem nim - powtórzył jak mantrę, kolejny raz, do znudzenia wbijając to Deanowi do głowy. - Nie musisz trzymać mnie za rączkę i podcierać mi noska za każdym razem kiedy kichnę. To ja _raz_ chciałbym ci pomóc. - Zaoferował. - Możesz na mnie liczyć. Jestem silny. Mogę się tobą zaopiekować, tylko mi pozwól.

Rysy Deana zmiękły, gdy patrzył na niego i sens tej przemowy zaczął do niego docierać.

\- Pomagasz mi. Nie widzisz? - Patrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. - Bez ciebie... Byłoby... O wiele trudniej. - Wydukał, rozkładając ramiona. 

\- Mogę zrobić więcej. - Podszedł i objął go w pasie, starając się nie naruszyć szerokiego, elastycznego opatrunku opasującego go od połowy żeber aż prawie do pępka. Rozmawiali o tym tylko raz, kiedy pierwszy poszli do łóżka. Dean oszczędnie poinformował, że miał wypadek i nadal leczy blizny. Koniec tematu. Trawiła go oczywiście ciekawość, ale nie dociekał. Wścibstwo nie jest sexy i bał się odstraszyć Deana, pchając nos gdzie nie trzeba. Jeśli zechce sam powiedzieć, to powie, jeśli nie, nie warto naciskać. - Na początek... Śniadanie. - Zdecydował. - Dorzuć jeszcze do ognia, a ja usmażę bekon i jajka.

\- Tak? 

\- No, ba! - Roześmiał się i pogonił go na kanapę. - Masz mleko?

\- Może trochę, nie robiłem zakupów... - Dean kucnął przy palenisku. Jasna poświata ozłacała kontury muskularnego ciała dramatyczna jak na obrazach Caravaggia. Andy nie był miłośnikiem ani znawcą sztuki, ale kiedyś obejrzał film Jarmana i coś nawet zapamiętał. 

Lubił podglądać Deana w takich codziennych sytuacjach. Miał w sobie zwierzęcą zwinność, sprężystość... Dzikość. Trudną do uchwycenia siłę, bo w ubraniu nie wyglądał na osiłka. Smukły, słusznego wzrostu, o szerokich ramionach i wąskich biodrach, ale nie mięśniak na sterydach, z karykaturalnymi bicepsami i bawolim karkiem. Poruszał się z wdziękiem. Cicho. Potrafił się podkraść jak kot! Przy tym wywierał niezwykle intensywny wpływ na ludzi... Nikogo się nie bał. Mogli iść nocą najbardziej zakazanym zaułkiem i nikt nie poważył się ich zaczepić. W barach największe zabijaki schodziły im z drogi. Odwracali wzrok, ustępowali miejsca. Andy nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, tak jakby Dean rzucał jakiś czar, jakby otaczało go jakieś pole siłowe. Miał posłuch. 

Niekoniecznie był lubiany, dało się bez trudu zauważyć, że część mieszkańców zgromadzonych na pikniku omijała go łukiem. Ich twarze tężały, gdy się zbliżał, rozmowy cichły. Zwłaszcza mieszkańcy schroniska źle na niego reagowali. Trzymali się z daleka, rzucając niechętne i może lekko niespokojne spojrzenia... Jakby się go trochę bali. 

\- Jak bekon? - Upomniał się wesołym tonem. 

Andy zdążył rozgrzać patelnię i rzucał teraz długie paski, nasłuchując miłego uszom skwierczenia. 

\- Robi się. Daj mi pięć minut! - Roztrzepał jajka i wyjął dwa talerze z szafki. Nie cierpiał tej kuchni i całej tej chaty. CAS. Wszędzie widać było jego rękę. Cholerne porcelanowe kubki, malowane w jakieś różowe paskudztwa, ni to róże ni to nie wiadomo co właściwie, goździki jakieś czy dzwonki, nie znał się na kwiatkach i nie zamierzał zostawać cholernym florystą.

Tandetny, dziwaczny kurczak, nad którym długo deliberował, próbując odkryć jego przeznaczenie, póki nie znalazł w internecie, że zakłada się go na czajnik, jak czapkę, żeby herbata nie ostygła zbyt szybko. Naturalnie pomysł Casa, bo Deanowi by nie przyszło do głowy kupować coś równie bezużytecznego w czasach termosów i elektrycznych ekspresów. Pomijając fakt, że nie pijał herbaty. Nigdy. Oczywiście miał jej spory zapas. Czarna, mięta z jabłkiem, zielona z figą i opuncją, biała z jaśminem, lawendowa z owocami róży... Do tego trzy słoiki miodu. I całe pudło batoników i przekąsek bezglutenowych.

Czy Cas spędzał tu weekendy? Czy nocował, kiedy przywoził dzieci? Andy wolał nie brnąć w domysły. Sama myśl, że tu bywa, nawet tylko na chwilę, żeby zostawić maluchy i zaraz wraca do tego wielkiego domu po drugiej stronie jeziora... Czuł mdłości i dziwił się, że Dean mu na to pozwala. Na to całe wtrącanie się, obnoszenie z tą zbolałą miną, urządzanie mu życia wykorzystując dzieci jako pretekst... Choćby te paskudne lampy. Każda jak z katalogu Sotheby. Po co? Nie wystarczy IKEA? Papierowe klosze są równie dobre jak jedwabne, tylko znacznie tańsze. I tak najważniejszy jest dobór żarówek.

Że pozawieszał na ścianach milion zdjęć, trudno. W większości są na nich dzieci, a z tym Andy nie mógł walczyć. Nie wygra, więc nie warto zaczynać, ale ręcznie tkane szmaciaki w indiańskie wzorki? Kryształowe lustro w łazience? Żeliwne, postarzane krany jak z angielskiego pałacu... Fą fą fą, wyższe sfery i rozkładówka Ideal Home... Czemu Dean się na to wszystko zgodził?

Zanim pierwszy raz go odwiedził, Andy wyobrażał sobie to miejsce zupełnie inaczej. Kawalerska chata w lesie? Cóż... Poroże na ścianach. Zabytkowa dubeltówka. Automat do gier w rogu. Pornograficzne pisemka na taborecie koło wanny. Szuflada pełna lubrykantów, prezerwatyw i z co najmniej dwoma dildami, małym i ekstra wielkim. Kajdanki, pierścienie na penisa i inne zabawki... Aż się trochę bał, co znajdzie! Dean wyglądał na faceta, który nie bawi się na pół gwizdka. Buchał testosteronem, pewnością siebie i hedonizmem.

Nic z tego. Żył jak mnich. A były mąż nękał go swoim bezguściem i tandetnym sentymentalizmem a la Pollyanna. Po kątach walały się klocki i lalczyne ubranka, lodówkę wypełniała zdrowa żywność i pudełka opisane markerem "Grejp", "lunch Martusia", "zupa dla Joy". Szczęśliwie obok "organicznych płatków" znalazł też Lucky charms i piwo w głębi półki, zaraz za butelką mleka migdałowego, cokolwiek to był za wynalazek. Mgliście przypominał sobie ze szkoły, że mleko leci z wymion, a migdałowce nie mają cycków jak krowy.

Rozstali się. Dean był wolny. A mimo to Cas go osaczał, wciskał się w jego życie z powrotem, omotywał i angażował nieustannie, robił mu zakupy, dyktował co ma jeść, jak mieszkać, wybrał prawie wszystkie meble, zasłony, pościel, ręczniki, ramki na zdjęcia, garnki, sztućce... Planował mu popołudnia i weekendy, zostawiał te rozpieszczone bachory do opiekowania się i nawet nieobecny wciąż był... Do wyrzygu. 

Dean był kompletnie ślepy na to, jak bardzo były facet go wykorzystuje. Jak wciąż go rani.

Zasługiwał na coś lepszego. Na kogoś lepszego, kto go będzie kochać, doceniać i nie zachowywać się jak pieprzona udzielna księżna z wielkim fochem. Andy nie uważał się za zarozumialca, ale był pewny, że przy nim Dean wreszcie zobaczyłby jak to jest być w zdrowym, szczęśliwym związku, w którym obie strony wzajemnie się o siebie troszczą, a nie tylko jedna daje a druga bierze...

Cas nie zasługiwał na Deana. Andy nawet nie potrafił mu współczuć. Gdyby miał magiczny pierścień, spełniający życzenia, Cas już dawno mieszkałby gdzieś na Alasce, albo w Australii. Byle dalej stąd. 

 

* * *

 

Misiek ziewnął, podrapał się za uchem i zastanowił, co go w zasadzie obudziło? Głód? Przepełniony pęcherz? Nie, hałas chyba. Znieruchomiał, ale z sąsiednich pokoi rodzeństwa nie dobiegały żądne niepokojące dźwięki. Oczywiście jakieś dobiegały, nie od parady dysponował wrażliwym słuchem wilka... Posapywanie przez sen, trzeszczenie ramy, kiedy Jim czy Joy wiercili się w łóżku, skrzypiały podłogi i meble, coś stukało w pomieszczeniach gospodarczych i na poddaszu... Wujek Ash kiedyś im pokazywał jak kurczą się i rozprężają różne materiały pod wpływem zmian temperatury. Najlepiej to było widać z butelką wody, która pękła po zamrożeniu. Wujek studiował na MIT i czasem opowiadał jak działają różne rzeczy, jak się rozchodzą fale, a dźwięk jest falą i że tata ma rację, nikt nie chodzi po domu, żadne duchy czy coś, tylko dom porusza się pod wpływem temperatury, wiatru i osiadania w gruncie.

Wilk musi umieć odróżniać zwyczajne dźwięki od takich, co powinny go zaniepokoić, więc nauki wujka były bardzo ważne. Ani wujkowie, ani dziadek nigdy nie mówili o tym wprost, ale Misiek od dzieciństwa żył nadzieją, że kiedy się już wszystkiego nauczy, zacznie im towarzyszyć w wyprawach na smoki.

Od trzech lat bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pragnął dorównać wujkom. To już nie była kwestia przygody, ale przetrwania. 

A może... w przyszłości... również zemsty.

Tata zabił tego smoka, który ich napadł. Misiek zastanawiał się, jak to jest, nie śmiał jednak pytać. Nie śmiał wypowiadać niektórych myśli na głos. Nie potrafił nazywać niektórych spraw, zdarzeń... Zwykle nie owijał w bawełnę, ale śmierć Ellen i rodzeństwa wciąż była świeżą, ledwo zabliźnianą raną, bolącą i delikatną, więc jeśli już musiał o tym wspomnieć, to okrągłymi, wypranymi z emocji określeniami, zrozumiałymi dla wtajemniczonych. 

Tamto po ślubie... trzy lata temu... kiedy zniknął Slejpnir...

Prawie nigdy nie używał słów  _umrzeć, zginąć_. Johnny nie umarł. Mary nie zginęła. Po prostu ich nie było. 

Oczywiście ten głupek, Jim, miał inne zdanie na ten temat, ale on był stuknięty, wszyscy w rodzinie to wiedzieli. Zobaczył coś ~~okropnego~~  czego nie powinien widzieć i poprzestawiało mu się w głowie. Opowiadał, że Johnny wciąż tu jest. Że czasem rozmawiają. Misiek nie lubił tego gadania, dostawał od niego gęsiej skórki. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie półprzezroczystej zjawy brata snującej się po domu, w ciemnościach, gdy wszyscy śpią.

Czy Johnny ma żal, że tata go nie obronił? Albo Misiek?

Jak na starszego brata nie spisał się za dobrze...

Ale co mógł zrobić? Przecież gdyby wiedział, co się wydarzy, nie pobiegłby za tatusiem do jaskiń, tylko został w domu i wyprowadziłby ich bezpiecznie do lasu. Na pewno udałoby im się uciec, nie pozwoliłby Johnny'emu zostać w tyle. Skąd mógł wiedzieć...?

To dobrze, że tata pomyślał o tej bibliotece. Tatuś się wzruszył i dziadek Bobby też. Biblioteka jest lepsza niż jakiś tam pomnik i nie taka smutna jak cmentarz. 

Tata dobrze to wszystko wymyślił, jest mądry. Tatuś powinien wreszcie szczerze z nim porozmawiać. Wyznać mu, że nadal go kocha, że umiera z zazdrości o Andy'ego, że z Peterem się tylko kolegują i że tata powinien się wprowadzić. Przecież nadal są małżeństwem! Nie wzięli rozwodu i nawet nie ma o tym mowy, Misiek niuchał, czy wujek Sammy przygotowuje papiery, ale nie. No, to jeśli nie przeprowadzają rozwodu, to chyba jest jakaś szansa na pogodzenie?

Wkurzał go ten cyrk i miał chęć oboma nimi potrząsnąć. Ledwo znosił obecność Petera a już Andy doprowadzał go do białej gorączki, więc nie szczędził mu złośliwości, utrudniał im te schadzki o ile tylko był w stanie, już kilka razy udało mu się tak nastraszyć tatusia, że maluchy są poważnie, dramatycznie chore, że tatuś w środku nocy dzwonił do ojca z paniką.

Potem się okazywało, że to nie było nic poważnego, ale tata jakoś nie miał pretensji.

A w ogóle tatuś to idiota! Płacze kiedy myśli, że nikt nie widzi i udaje, że jest szczęśliwy, że ojciec sobie sprowadził tę marną podróbę! Claire też tak uważa. Że ten cały Andy jest zadziwiającym przypadkiem strasznie podobny do tatusia... Hm. Akurat. No, może nie tak strasznie, tatuś ma o wiele bardziej niebieskie oczy, a Andy takie raczej szare. I tatuś ma ładniejszą twarz. I dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się szeroko uśmiecha. W ogóle jest znacznie ładniejszy, ale Andy ma podobną fryzurę, czarne włosy i ten sam wzrost. 

Z tyłu to nawet wyglądają tak samo. Oczywiście nie można się pomylić, bo tatuś chodzi całkiem inaczej i zupełnie inaczej pachnie i w ogóle, ale Claire twierdzi, że Andy jest w typie ojca... Ona się w ogóle nim nie martwi, bo nie jest wilkiem. Claire uważa, że gdyby to miało być coś poważnego, to ojciec znalazłby sobie jakiegoś wilka, a tak to tylko taka faza. Łatwo jej gadać! To nie są jej rodzice!

I jeszcze mówi, że od taty nie czuć, żeby jakoś szczególnie kochał Andy'ego. 

Miśkowi wystarczy, że go kocha nieszczególnie. Słabo, ale zawsze. 

Że się w nim zabujał, nawet jeśli tylko dlatego, że przypomina tatusia...

A przecież tatuś to coś więcej niż niebieskie oczy i ciemne włosy i wzrost czy w ogóle wygląd! Tak jak ta Brenda z Beacon Hill, niby też blondynka i nawet od biedy można uznać, że podobna do Claire, ale kompletnie inna! Misiek raz zamówił sobie w internecie podróbkę drogich słuchawek. Wyglądały jak oryginały a kosztowały trzy razy mniej. 

I były gorsze trzy razy. Dźwięk był płaski, basy słabe, po dwóch tygodniach w lewej pojawiły się jakieś szumy i trzaski, a w końcu pękła osłonka przewodu tuż przy wtyczce i Misiek wyrzucił je, nie zawracając sobie głowy naprawą. Tylko stracił forsę. 

A to wszystko wina tatusia! Ojciec nie uganiałby się za jakimiś pajacami, gdyby się pogodzili i mieszkali razem! Co te omegi mają w głowach?! Siano! Claire tak samo! Ten cały Craig to jakaś masakra! Picuś, kujon i wstrętny podrywacz! Co on wie o życiu? W górach? O polowaniach? Umie strzelać? Walczyć? Tropić? Przysypała go kiedyś lawina? Nurkował w lodowatym jeziorze? Przejechał sam dwa stany? W tę z powrotem? Ma rodzeństwo? 

Rozpieszczony jedynak. A Claire się z nim prowadza, jakby był ósmym cudem świata, bo gra z nią w szachy! Misiek też kiedyś próbował, ale umarł z nudów podczas pierwszej partii. Myślenie jest ważne, jasne, ale liczy się też refleks, siła, determinacja i mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Celna spluwa ze srebrnymi nabojami i szybka ręka załatwią największego mózgowca! Niech sobie Craig siedzi i główkuje, Misiek miał w tym czasie dziesięć fajniejszych zajęć!

Jasne, Claire tego nie docenia, bo jest słabsza i nie chce się jej ganiać po lesie. Nie lubi boksu, krav magi i wspinaczki... Woli sobie usiąść nad szachownicą, czyściutko, z kubkiem kakao i ciasteczkami, fiu fiu, Francja-elegancja. Takie są omegi i nie miał pretensji bynajmniej. Tatuś jest taki IDENTYCZNY, do garażu nie pójdzie, bo brudno, do silnika nie zajrzy, bo smar... Strzelać nie umie, bo się boi huku. Po górach to mu tata zabronił chodzić, bo zaraz jęczał, że go nogi bolą i że chce odpocząć, ział jak pies i wlókł się w ogonie, chociaż nie niósł nawet podręcznego plecaka z małą butelką wody i czekoladą... Kiedy musi, to pójdzie, jak wtedy do jaskiń czy do lasu, co szukali maluchów, więc nie jest tchórzem, co to, to nie! Ale to słabiak, trzeba się nim opiekować i pilnować, żeby sobie krzywdy nie zrobił. 

Każda omega potrzebuje opieki.

Alfy.

Takie jest życie po prostu. Co tu się oszukiwać?

Misiek ziewnął i jeszcze sobie trochę powyobrażał jak wali Craiga w twarz, wywala mu tę głupią szachownicę i spuszcza manto na oczach całej szkoły. No i co ci pomoże ta cała wiedza jak się poruszać lauframi i wieżami, kiedy masz złamany nos i wybite zęby? Uśmiechnął się, zachwycony tą wizją i zasnął... 

 

* * *

 

Cas skończył myć podłogę w kuchni o piątej czternaście nad ranem. Starał się nie hałasować, żeby nie pobudzić dzieci albo Petera. Lubił tę porę. Ciszę w całym domu i to, że nikt nie przeszkadzał. Nie wołał, nie prosił, nie żądał a to picia, a to kanapki, a to budyniu, a to na nocnik, a to gdzie są czyste spodnie...

Miał czas dla siebie. Podłoga schła, lśniąc. Pachniało środkami do czyszczenia. Dobrze mu się kojarzyły. Uspokajały. Wyczyścił kubeł z mopem, wyszorował ręce i zaparzył herbatę. Usiadł przy stole i otworzył pocztę na komputerze, sprawdzając najnowsze maile. Część była w sprawach fundacji, przesłał je do kancelarii Sama, który zatrudnił kilku młodych prawników, aplikantów i radców prawnych do pomocy, bo sprawy rodziny bardzo się rozrosły a on chciał mieć więcej czasu dla Amy i dzieci. 

Dwa maile od Harveya... Nie chciał rozpoczynać nowych projektów. Nie miał na nie sił. Postanowił zapytać o to Deana, licząc, że alfa każe mu odmówić. Przyjąłby to z ulgą.

Trochę korespondencji od fanów, to zawsze miłe wiadomości... Przejrzał je z uśmiechem. A! List od Rachel! Otworzył go pośpiesznie i zaczął czytać.

 

_Cas!_

_Nie uwierzysz, co się wydarzyło! Chciałam zadzwonić i opowiedzieć Ci osobiście, ale wciąż nie mogę pozbierać myśli. Richie zaprosił mojego ojca na nasze ranczo! Powiedział, że powinien poznać naszą rosnącą rodzinkę. Bałam się tego spotkania, wiesz jak to było... Rozstaliśmy się w gniewie, przez niego wylądowałam na ulicy bez grosza i gdyby nie Twoje schronisko kto wie, jak bym skończyła._

_Richie twierdzi, że muszę zamknąć ten etap, że już nie jestem dzieckiem, mam własne dzieci, więc nie powinnam bać się spotkania z ojcem. Poza tym mam jego, alfę i watahę - tak mówi, i to jest prawda, ale sam wiesz, że to niełatwe: wrócić do przeszłości i rozgrzebywać stare rany..._

_Ojciec był zaskoczony zaproszeniem, Richie mi opowiadał, że początkowo udawał, że wcale mnie nie zna, nie ma córki i że to jakaś pomyłka, ale w końcu przyjechał, chyba z ciekawości, żeby zobaczyć jak mi się wiedzie. Wygląda staro. Może nie powinnam tego mówić, ale odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy zobaczyłam jak bardzo osłabł. Nie wiem, co tak na niego wpłynęło, na pewno nie upływ lat, nie jest przecież starszy od niektórych wilków w Twojej watasze... Jak pan Robert czy pan Rufus. Ojciec Richiego jest w podobnym wieku i wygląda przy nim jak młodzik._

_Richie był bardzo dla niego uprzejmy, pokazał mu naszą hodowlę owiec a potem przyjechali do domu i poznał nasze szczeniaczki. Dom chyba zrobił na nim wrażenie, ale najbardziej to jak Richie mnie traktuje! A przecież Richie to tradycjonalista, wcale nie jest podobny do Twojego Deana... Nie pozwala mi pracować i wierzy w tradycyjny podział ról i hierarchię omeg i alf... Ale jest dobry, kocha mnie i szczeniaczki ponad życie, opiekuje się nami i jestem z nim bardzo szczęśliwa._

_Ojciec omal nie zemdlał, kiedy zobaczył jak Richie pomaga mi zajmować się Juniorem i Cassie. Według niego alfy nie powinny wyręczać omeg w obowiązkach domowych. A Richie nie uważa opieki nad dziećmi jako obowiązek! Kocha je i lubi spędzać z nimi czas! W tym akurat zgodziliby się z Twoim alfą. Zawsze Ci zazdrościłam tego, jak Dean jest wpatrzony w Ciebie i Wasze szczeniaczki. Wchodziły mu na głowę! :)_

_Sama nie pamiętam z dzieciństwa, żeby ojciec się ze mną bawił... Bardzo tego żałuję. Teraz gdy obserwuję Richiego i nasze maluchy, dostrzegam ile straciłam... To takie niesprawiedliwe, że mój ojciec nie okazał się takim alfą jak Richie. Jak Dean. Zastanawiam się czasem, jak potoczyłoby się moje życie, gdyby... Gdybym... Może nie trafiłabym do schroniska. Może nie poznałabym Richiego? Więc może miało to jakiś głębszy sens?... Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi..._

_Richie nie potrafi zrozumieć, jak można wyrzucić wilka z watahy. Szczeniaczka. W jego watasze panuje duża dyscyplina, każdy zna swoje miejsce i ma swoje obowiązki, ale nikt nie ma powodu do skarg. Richie i jego ojciec również ciężko pracują i dbają o nas wszystkich. Mój ojciec ile mógł, zrzucał na innych, niczego się nie dorobił a nasza wataha była mała i słaba. Teraz to widzę, chociaż kiedyś uważałam go za silnego i groźnego i bałam się go jak ognia, tak jak moja matka się bała..._

_Richie miał rację. To spotkanie pozwoliło mi spojrzeć na przeszłość z innej perspektywy. Gdzieś zniknęła ta mała, wystraszona dziewczynka, którą nosiłam w sercu. Minął mi nawet żal, że ojciec mnie skrzywdził. Nie oszukuję się, wiem że mną gardził. Spodziewał się, że będę go błagać na kolanach, żebym mogła wrócić. Uważał mnie za nieudacznika i... W jakiś sposób... cieszyłam się, że zobaczył, jak dobrze sobie radzę. Że nie zginęłam marnie._

_Że jestem kochana._

_Potrzebna._

_Mam rodzinę. Cas, chyba właśnie teraz to do mnie naprawdę dotarło, kiedy zobaczyłam zdziwienie i niedowierzanie w spojrzeniu mojego ojca. Poradziłam sobie całkiem nieźle, jak na bezdomną omegę :)_

_Z Twoją pomocą i nigdy nie zdołam się odwdzięczyć za to, że mnie przyjąłeś do schroniska, za wszystko, co dla nas wszystkich zrobiłeś i robisz. Cas, jesteś naszym aniołem. Richie też jest Ci wdzięczny, wpłacił nawet trochę pieniędzy na fundację. Żartuje sobie czasem, że powinniście otworzył agencję matrymonialną dla alf. Obiecał napisać referencje w samych superlatywach :)_

_Wiem, że się o nas martwisz i wypytujesz nas, czy na pewno jesteśmy szczęśliwe i bezpieczne. Nie wiem jak inni, ale ja jestem. Cas, nigdy nie byłam szczęśliwsza._

_Szkoda, że moja mama nie dożyła. Zmarła kilka lat temu i po moim odejściu z domu nigdy już nie udało nam się ani spotkać ani porozmawiać, a chciałabym tyle jej powiedzieć... Żałuję, że nie odeszła wraz ze mną. Że nie zasmakowała wolności... Zawsze bała się ojca i zawsze stawała po jego stronie, ale tak została wychowana. Była taką samą ofiarą jak ja... jak inne omegi... Świat się zmienia, Cas, na moich oczach. Nasze matki nie miały dokąd uciec. Nie miały takich możliwości, jak my teraz. Nie mogły zarabiać, nie mogły żyć poza watahami, często nie miały żadnego wykształcenia, pieniędzy... Nie potrafiły walczyć ani o siebie, ani o nas..._

_Ale przetrwały. I my przetrwaliśmy. A Ty zrobiłeś o wiele więcej: uratowałeś tyle wilków._

_Nasze szczeniaczki rosną już w innych warunkach. Chodzą do szkół, mają plany. Junior chce budować mosty! Cassie jest jeszcze malutka, ale wiem, że zajdzie dalej niż moja matka, niż ja. Ja jestem zwykłą kurą domową, ona może zostanie nauczycielką? Albo będzie prowadzić własną firmę? Ty prowadzisz! Richie nie może wyjść z podziwu, że omega ma własną firmę i trochę podejrzewa, że oszukujesz! :) Że naprawdę jednak jesteś alfą, tylko się ukrywasz, żeby zrobić przyjemność Deanowi :D Musisz mu wybaczyć, w niektórych sprawach to prawdziwy głupek :) Zarozumiały, jak wszystkie alfy, myśli że świat kręci się wokół nich. Tak samo uważa Maryanne. Jej mąż jest bardzo miły, przyjaźnią się z Richiem, ale alfa to alfa._

_Załączam Ci zdjęcie naszych szczeniaczków, patrz jak oboje podrośli! Richie namawia mnie na trzecie, ale chcę sobie trochę odpocząć. Uzgodniliśmy, że Cassie podrośnie jeszcze ze dwa, trzy lata i wtedy pomyślimy._

_Jak Ty sobie radzisz ze swoją gromadką?! Napisz mi proszę, jak się czujesz, co słychać u Jima i Gejpa i Martusia? Uściskaj Joy i Claire. Mam nadzieję, że Michał opiekuje się rodzeństwem i Ci pomaga._

_Całuję mocno,_

_Rachel_

Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To dobrze, że Rachel znalazła kogoś takiego jak Richie. Oni, Rudy i Lasse, Deejion i Big, Maryanne... Może faktycznie powinni założyć jakieś biuro randkowe? Poza tym wsparcie alf, którzy się wżenili w schroniskową watahę (jak Cas czasem nazywał omegi) wzrastało z roku na rok. Alf przybywało i chętnie wpłacali całkiem pokaźne datki. Omegi wyjaśniały im, ile to znaczy, że pieniądze są pożytkowane na remonty, zakup wyposażenia, utrzymanie i pomoc omegom, kiedy się usamodzielniają, więc każdy grosz jest mile widziany. Fundacja już nie była całkiem zależna od Deana. Miała własne dochody. 

Rachel ma rację. Świat się zmienił przez te kilkanaście lat. Cas z rozrzewnieniem przypomniał sobie własne dzieciństwo i dorastanie, biedę z której nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Kiedyś Dean mu wykrzyczał, że kiedy ~~się poznali~~ go zabrał, Cas nie miał zapasowych majtek i kilku centów na bułkę. To prawda. Nie miał nic, tyle co na sobie. W barze, w którym się zatrzymali Uriel kazał mu kupić napój imbirowy. Sączył go cały wieczór, nie dostał nic więcej. Ani kanapki, ani więcej picia... 

Doskonale rozumiał, co Rachel miała na myśli pisząc o ich matkach...

Chociaż nie znał swojej i niewiele o niej wiedział...

Czy ją też jego ojciec wziął siłą? Co się z nią stało? Jak umarła? Czy się bała? Czy była nieszczęśliwa? Czy kiedyś ktoś jej powiedział, że ją kocha? Każdy chce czuć się kochany i potrzebny, szczególnie omegi, którym tak łatwo jest wmówić, że są nic nie warte...

Cas pamiętał jak wataha Uriela go traktowała i nie łudził się, że jego matkę traktowali lepiej, skoro była omegą.

Biedna.

Napił się wystygłej herbaty i popatrzył w okno. Świtało. Niebo robiło się liliowe i żółtawe od wchodzącego słońca. Zgasił lampę i podziwiał ten świetlny spektakl, rozgrywający się nad doliną i na wierzchołkach otaczających ją gór. I kiedy pierwsze promienie padły na szybę, oślepiając go, aż odwrócił twarz i osłonił daszkiem z dłoni, coś go również natchnęło, nagła myśl, olśnienie i po chwili pisał już do Gabe'a:

 

_spotkajmy się. Musimy porozmawiać. Chodzi o naszych rodziców._

_Pilne._

 

 

 


	261. POPROSTUANDY

\- Martuś! - zakrzyknął tatuś wielkim głosem, goniąc malca przez cały parter z majtkami w dłoniach. Malec świecił gołą pupką, ledwie tylko skrytą pod różowym, tiulowym tutu, należącym niegdyś do Joy, gdy tatuś miał pomysł, aby ją zapisać na lekcje baletu dla małych dam. Joy miała zupełnie inne pomysły na to, jak mała dama powinna spędzać wolny czas i nie był to ani balet, ani paradowanie w uroczych spódniczkach. 

\- Krasnalku! - Ojciec chwycił urwisa i poderwał do góry, wywołując lawinę pisków i chichotów. - Czemu uciekasz na golasa, co?

\- Próbuję... go ubrać... - wysapał tatuś, stając obok, z jedną dłonią na kolanie, a drugą przyciśniętą do boku, bo dostał kolki.

\- Właśnie widzę. - Ojciec rzucił okiem na marszczoną krynolinkę i białe skarpetki z malutkimi kokardkami. - Mógłby czasem założyć coś po Grejpfrucie a nie po Joy?

\- Ej! Ja nie noszę takich fruziów! - Oburzyła się, podciągając swoje czarne bojówki z obszernymi kieszeniami, zdolnymi pomieścić skarby sześcio-prawie-siedmiolatki. Tata dał jej prztyczka w nos a Joy pokazała mu język i pobiegła do kuchni. 

\- Sam wybrał. - Tatuś wyprostował się z jękiem. - Nawet nie wiem, skąd to wygrzebał!

\- Siamtąd! - Martuś pokazał łapką na drzwi pralni, dumny z własnej zaradności. 

\- Karton z rzeczami dla Maisie... - Skojarzył tatuś, nieco przekrzywiony na lewo i pokulał do kuchni. Tata podążył za nim dziarskim krokiem, pachnąc nieprzyzwoicie mocno, piżmowo i radośnie, jak dawno nie pachniał. Podejrzanie radośnie i Misiek wychylił się z jadalni, gdzie rozkładał talerze i sztućce do śniadania. 

\- Cześć. - Rzucił zimno. Andy stanął w progu, lustrując wnętrze domu, który dotąd znał tylko z zewnątrz. Misiek zauważył jego wahanie, ale nie zamierzał grać gościnnego gospodarza. Niestety, moment stresującego dla Andy'ego napięcia został gwałtownie przerwany nadejściem dziadka Bobby'ego, który po prostu przepchnął się obok, wołając od progu, że jest okropnie głodny i zje furę naleśników z syropem klonowym, o ile już są usmażone.

\- Tosty są. I jajecznica. - Tatuś przetarł twarz, poszarzałą z niewyspania. Kręcił się po kuchni, nasypując, nalewając, nakładając i szykując śniadanie dla ponad piętnastu osób, co zawsze było sporym wyzwaniem. - Jim, dziękuję. Zanieś jeszcze te kiełbaski, dobrze? - Mimochodem cmoknął syna w czubek głowy i zaklął, potknąwszy się o Grejpa. - Kurka blada! Tyle razy prosiłem, żebyś nie kręcił się przy szafkach! Przecież coś ci może spaść na głowę! Siadaj już do stołu, zaraz będziemy jeść. Dean, zostaniesz?

\- Raczej...

\- Chętnie. - Andy wszedł do kuchni i Misiek wyraźnie zobaczył zmianę na twarzy tatusia. Nie dało się ukryć, że jest zaskoczony. Musiał być naprawdę zmęczony i rozkojarzony, że wcześniej nie wyczuł jego obecności.

Gapił się dłuższą chwilę na Andy'ego, przeniósł spojrzenie na ojca, zbladł, zaczerwienił się i bąknął pod nosem jakieś powitanie. 

\- To... uhm... tego... Tam... - Machnął dłonią w kierunku jadalni. - Kawy?

\- Czarną. Poproszę. - Andy uśmiechnął się szeroko i... objął tatę. Zwykły gest, po prostu stali ramię w ramię i Andy położył rękę na jego łopatce, nic takiego, naprawdę. Tak czasem stają przyjaciele, ale Misiek ledwie pohamował się, by nie rozedrzeć mu gardła. 

A ojciec? Nie strącił tej ręki, nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, nie zareagował. Stał na środku kuchni, zagadując wesoło do Martusia. Misiek obejrzał się na resztę rodziny. Nawet dziadek zatrzymał się przy swoim krześle, czujnie obserwując rozwój sytuacji. 

\- Oczywiście! Zaraz naleję. Jasne, jasne, czarną... Pamiętam. Bez mleka! Bez dodatków! - Tatuś pierwszy się poruszył, z przesadnym zaaferowaniem napełniając kubek, brzęcząc łyżeczkami i zaglądając do szafek w poszukiwaniu cukiernicy, chociaż bardzo dobrze wiedział, że stoi na półce nad ekspresem, w miejscu niedostępnym dla łakomego Grejpa. - Dean, tobie też?

\- Ja już piłem. Dziękuję. Ej, nie skacz, króliczku. Daj dzióbka... Buzi? - Ojciec postawił Martusia na blacie wyspy i wciąż go zagadując i odwracając uwagę, szybko naciągnął mu majtki, zanim szczeniaczek zaczął protestować. - Krasnalku, pokażesz Andy'emu śniadanko?

\- No! - Zgodził się ochoczo i podejrzanie odważnie, po czym jak tylko poczuł podłogę pod stopami bryknął w bezpieczne objęcia rodzeństwa. 

\- Chodź, siadaj! - Jim przejął inicjatywę, usadził Andy'ego przy stole i sam usiadł obok, zachwalając nadziewane muffiny, jajka sadzone i frankfurterki w cieście. Podły zdrajca! 

\- Zaniosę. - Dean odebrał kubek i dzbanek. Cas unikał jego wzroku i pod jakimś pretekstem zniknął na kilka minut w spiżarni. 

Wujek Rufus, Walt i Harry, ciocia Jo, dziadek Bobby i dzieciarnia, wszyscy gapili się na gościa mniej lub bardziej ostentacyjnie, milcząc i nawet nie udając, że jedzą. Jakby nie mogli się dostatecznie skupić. Misiek zaciskał palce na trzonku widelca, aż zaczęły mrowić. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby nie dźgnąć nim tego... ktokolwiek to był dla ojca... w oko. Palant! Łajza! Rozbijacz rodzin! Brudny pedał i dziwkarz!, Misiek wiedział, że nie powinien o nikim myśleć z taką pogardą, ale nie potrafił inaczej. Jak ojciec mógł go przyprowadzić?! Jak mógł zrobić to tatusiowi? Im?

Marty na to patrzy! I Grejp! I Joy! Oni nic nie rozumieją. Nie rozumieją, że ten skunks właśnie kradnie im tatę! Misiek doskonale znał ten schemat. Rozwód. Nowy ślub. Nowe dzieci. Ojciec znów zniknie. Przestanie przyjeżdżać. Będzie musiał wybrać między nimi a nową rodziną. Widział to w telewizji, słyszał o tym w szkole... Nie tak miało być! Nie tak!

\- Miś? 

Nie pamiętał jak wstaje, jak krzesło hurgocze i przewraca się z hałasem. Jak wybiega, drzwi trzaskają z hukiem o futrynę. Nie pamiętał, skąd się wziął nad jeziorem, boso w zimnej jeszcze wodzie. Lodowatej. Skóra bolała jakby stał na żyletkach. Słońce oślepiało, powietrze było rześkie, pachniało sośniną. Wiosną. Tafla wody marszczyła się i odbijała światło jak potłuczone lusterka. Tysiące potłuczonych lusterek, rozkołysanych i migoczących. 

Chlupot fal, uderzających o brzeg jednostajnie, upartym rytmem, podobnym do pulsu. Kiedy był młodszy, wydawało mu się, że jezioro jest wielką bestią o obłym, mokrym cielsku i zwierzęcych żądzach. Głodny zwierz, ale można go poskromić i okiełznać, jak udało się okiełznać Slejpnira, nauczyć go noszenia siodła i ciągania wózka. Dziecinne fantazje. Gdzie głupiemu kucykowi do takiego żywiołu, jak jezioro? Wody nie da się wytresować, nauczyć sztuczek i zaprząc w kierat. Nauczył się tego boleśnie, rzucony w głębinę tamtego strasznego dnia, gdy weszli do jaskiń po wujka Gabe'a. Omal się wówczas nie potopili, on i wujek i tatuś. A w tym czasie inny żywioł, inna bestia, spadała na dom w deszczu ognia, pożarła Mary i Johna i Ellen... 

\- Misiek? To nie jest przeciwko wam. - Głos ojca dobiegał początkowo jak zza ściany. Jak z piaszczystego dna. Plażę pokrywały hałdy specjalnie sprowadzonego piasku, białego i drobnego jak mąka. Joy lubiła drążyć w nim rowy i budować tamy. Jim szukał muszli i maleńkich żyjątek. Grejp wylegiwał się leniwie a Martuś przesypywał go do swoich garnczków, udając że to zupa dla misiów i lalek. 

\- Miś. Misiek... 

W końcu na niego spojrzał i warknął: co?!

\- Andy nic nie zmieni między nami. - Ciężka, ciepła dłoń ojca opadła na jego ramię i w pierwszym odruchu chciał go odepchnąć, ale w tym geście było coś, czego potrzebował, coś solidnego i stabilnego, jak kotwica rzucona we wzburzoną głębię. - Nic nie zmieni.

\- Kłamiesz. - Otarł wilgoć z policzków. - Przyprowadzasz go do nas, jakby był częścią watahy. A nie jest. 

\- Peter też nie jest.

\- To co innego. On się nie pieprzy z tatusiem! Znów sobie znalazłeś jakąś kurwę, jak wtedy w...

Uderzenie spadło w ułamek sekundy. Wylądował twarzą w piachu, plując i parskając, próbując się wyrwać z żelaznego uścisku. Chwilę później ojciec odszedł bez słowa, a Misiek usiadł, nie bacząc że przypływ moczy mu spodnie. Podciągnął kolana, objął je ramionami, zasłaniając twarz i rozryczał się jak dzieciak.

 

* * *

 

Dean robił dobrą minę do złej gry, ale sam czuł że przesadził. Od tamtego śniadania minęło kilka dni a atmosfera wokół zgęstniała i ochłodła, przypominając ciszę przed burzą. Nikt nie stanął do otwartej konfrontacji. Nadal był alfą przewodnikiem, przynajmniej tego nie negowali, ale z krzywych spojrzeń, ciężkiego jak ołów milczenia, schodzenia mu z drogi na ranczu i w miasteczku zorientował się, że rodzina chowa urazę.

Dosłownie chowa.

Ale nie dość skrzętnie, by nie dostrzegł. 

Misiek przestał się odzywać, a wraz z nim reszta dzieciaków. Nagle zaczęli mieć mnóstwo zadań domowych i nie dawali się skusić propozycjami wypadu na burgery i colę. Doszło nawet do tego, że Grejp odmówił przyjęcia karmelków. Marty, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie przyczyn i powodów, czułym radarem odbierał ponure nastroje rodzeństwa i zaczął się chować przed tatą, na wszelkie zachęty do wspólnej zabawy reagując ucieczką i płaczem. Jim posunął się do tego, że ostentacyjnie uciął sznury w zawieszonej przez ojca huśtawce a deski siedziska wsadził do kominka. Joy była rozdarta, ostatecznie jednak wybrała lojalność wobec braci. 

\- Amy nie gotuje. - Oznajmił Sammy, gdy siedzieli w czwartek nad dokumentami.

\- Wcześniej też nie gotowała. Może i lepiej... - Dean wzruszył ramionami, próbując żartować.

\- Teraz ma powód a nie wymówkę. - Sammy odsunął plik, dając znać że robi przerwę na ważniejszą kwestię.

\- Nie, błagam, tylko nie urządzaj mi tu pogadanki. - Dean przewrócił oczami i opadł plecami na oparcie fotela, przyjmując wygodną, niedbałą pozę nastolatka, który strzela focha.

\- Jest wściekła i nie tylko ona. - Młodszy brat podniósł brwi znacząco. - Misiek powiedział, że nie chce cię widzieć na oczy, że jesteś oszustem i że cię zabije, jeśli jeszcze raz go dotkniesz. Masz coś do powiedzenia? - Zawiesił głos, czekając, ale Dean nie zamierzał uprawiać teraz psychoterapii i spowiadać się z problemów wychowawczych. 

Misiek pozwalał sobie stanowczo na zbyt wiele. Nawet jak na alfę i wyrośniętego nastolatka, nadal był szczeniaczkiem i powinien znać swoje miejsce. Nie może buntować się przeciw pierwszemu wilkowi w rodzinie, choćby to był jego własny ojciec. Pyskować! Odzywać się wulgarnie! Dean za bardzo mu popuścił ostatnio i o, proszę jakie efekty! Bezczelność, buta, arogancja, bunt i bałagan! Andy miał rację, że Cas stracił kontrolę nad dziećmi a już Misiek to kompletnie robi, co chce! I podważa autorytet! Na to Dean nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

\- Przykróciłem...

\- Odepchnąłeś. - Sam przerwał mu ostro. - Odepchnąłeś dzieci od siebie. Cas to inna bajka, ale dzieci? Dean, znowu? 

\- On się prowadza z Peterem! To ich nie odpycha?! - wrzasnął, ugodzony do żywego tą jawną niesprawiedliwością i podwójnymi standardami. - Jemu też urządzasz takie sesje?

\- To nie Cas jest problemem, tylko ty. A raczej twoje relacje z dzieciakami. Chcesz się z nimi kłócić, że nie są logiczne? Nie są. - Sammy rozłożył ręce bezradnie. - Misiek miał nadzieję, że w końcu się między wami naprawi a ty zjawiasz się na niedzielnym śniadaniu ze swoim... 

Misiek przesadził, nazywając go kurwą. Z drugiej strony Dean nie szukał dla niego jakichś specjalnych określeń. Narzeczony nie. Chłopak? Może... Czy to trzeba tak wszystko kategoryzować i metkować? 

\- Z Andym - mruknął. - Po prostu z Andym.

\- Och, no tak. Po prostu Andy... - Skrzywił się Sam, jakby oczekiwał bardziej zaangażowanych deklaracji. 

\- Bo co?

\- Bo co to właściwie znaczy? To coś poważnego? - Zniecierpliwił się. - Ty i Poprostuandy?

\- A nawet jeśli? - Warknął wyzywająco. - Znosiłem Petera pół roku. To dziwne, że też chcę sobie ułożyć życie?

\- A chcesz? - Pytanie zawisło w tężejącej ciszy. Dean się zastanowił, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Do cholery, przecież się nie żenię. - Rozzłościł się, przyparty do muru. - Testuję. Jazda próbna. - Wybrnął, szukając naprędce analogii. Roześmiał się, chcąc żartem rozładować rosnące napięcie. Sam zaczął go regularnie przesłuchiwać, jak przed ławą przysięgłych. Gdyby nie byli braćmi Dean kazałby mu się odpieprzyć. Alfa się nie tłumaczy!

\- A dzieciaki skąd mają wiedzieć? Przyprowadzasz do domu _jakiegoś_ faceta - Sammy delikatnie pominął fakt, który wszystkim naokoło rzucał się w oczy, że ten facet był zaskakująco podobny do ich tatusia, przynajmniej fizycznie - obnosisz się z nim.

\- Nie bredź, nie obnoszę... - Wydął wargi z urazą. Sammy nie pozwolił zbić się z tropu.

\- Jak mają go traktować? Jak wujka? Jak znajomego?

\- Jak Petera!

\- A widziałeś jak traktują Petera?! - Sammy podniósł głos, ale przy tym wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie cierpią go. Lekceważą. Robią mu kawały. Cas musiał mu odkupić skórzaną teczkę, którą pomazały długopisem. 

\- Tak? - Dean od razu się zainteresował, zdziwiony, że nic o tym nie wie.

\- Joy napisała: lubimy ciebie, kolego tatusia. - Sammy przypomniał sobie horror w oczach Casa, gdy się zwierzał Amy w ich kuchni nad herbatą malinową z miodem. Niechcący ich podsłuchał, zakradając się po eklerki. Kochał Amy do szaleństwa, ale gdyby nie regularne dostawy z rancza, umarliby z głodu. Cas przywiózł wtedy mnóstwo smakołyków. Rzadko się skarżył na dzieci, tym razem jednak wyrzucił z siebie długo gromadzoną frustrację. - Nawet nie mógł ich za mocno ukarać, bo przecież zrobiły to z _sympatii_... - Prychnął ironicznie.

Dean spojrzał w sufit, wyobrażając sobie te małe knujące potworki... Jego krew!

\- Tak, tak. Twoja krew. - Sammy łatwo odgadł jego myśli. - Wrobiły go w spalone ciasteczka na urodziny Adama. - Dean przypomniał sobie, że owszem, była jakaś afera z tym związana, nie znał szczegółów, ale Cas się obraził i Peterowi zajęło kilka dni wyprostowanie nieporozumień. - Wmanewrowały w nadgodziny, bo prowadzi teraz Klub Dyskusyjny... - Wyliczał kolejne psoty. - Nie wiem, jak go podeszły, ale dzięki temu klubowi co drugą sobotę Peter spędza w Beacon Hill a nie na ranczu, więc osiągnęły swój cel. 

\- Sprytne.

\- Wmówiły Casowi, że Peter woli rudych, że chce mieszkać w Kalifornii, żałuje że nie jest dyrektorem, odchudza się, więc Cas go dręczy zdrowymi przekąskami...

\- Ohyda.

\- Jest frutarianinem. - Sam przypomniał wszystko, czego dowiedział się od swoich synów: - lubi buraki, nie może się całować, bo ma emocjonalną blokadę...

\- Co?

\- Nie wnikam. - Machnął dłonią. - To chyba pomysł Claire. Podłożyły mu maść na łuszczycę, więc Cas spanikował, że zarazi Martusia. Wydzwaniał do Amy trzy dni, zanim dał się przekonać, że to niemożliwe. A te małe diabły dosypują mu środki na zaparcia do kawy i w ogóle się nad nim znęcają, Dean. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby tak samo traktowały Andy'ego?

\- Nie lubią go. - Skonstatował z nutą zdziwienia, bo dotąd odnosił wrażenie, że się jednak pogodziły z obecnością Petera w ich życiu i w ich domu.

\- No, geniuszu, nie wiem, jak ci się udało tak daleko zajść z tą błyskotliwością i refleksem. - Wyzłośliwił się. - Utopiłyby go w łyżce wody, gdyby tylko mogły. Uderzyłeś Miśka?

Dean usiadł inaczej. Pochylił głowę, zesztywniał. Mięśnie karku stwardniały, włoski się zjeżyły.

\- Pokłóciliście się? - Sammy nie potrzebował potwierdzeń. - Pilnuje interesów Casa? Dean, znam go od urodzenia. Jest w ciebie wpatrzony jak w obraz, ale zawsze wybierze jego stronę... 

\- Wiem. Zawsze go kochał bardziej... - Poczuł gorycz i zawód. 

\- Nie bardziej. - Sprzeciwił się stanowczo. - Nie bardziej, Dean. Inaczej. W jego oczach Cas jest słabszy, potrzebuje ochrony. Atakuje cię niejako w jego imieniu. 

\- Błędny rycerz się znalazł! Smarkacz! Po co się wtrąca w sprawy dorosłych? - Zerwał się na nogi i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju.

\- Bo uważa, że dorośli nie umieją rozwiązać własnych problemów. - Wytknął mu Sammy. - I niechętnie przyznaję mu rację. Dean, musisz coś z tym zrobić, zanim będzie za późno. Misiek cię kocha i potrzebuje. Nie możesz go stracić... - Przekonywał. - Przeproś. Załagodź to jakoś między wami...

\- Przeprosić? Wiesz, jak powiedział o Andym? - syknął przez zęby.

\- Cokolwiek powiedział, pewnie w złości, to jest twoim synem, a Andy jest... - Sammy dał do zrozumienia, że nikim ważnym.

Dean oparł głowę na dłoniach, gapiąc się na czubki swoich butów i na matowe, ciemne drewno podłogi. 

Dobrze, okay. Dał się przekonać, że powinien pierwszy wyciągnąć rękę do Miśka.

Nie uderzył go mocno, w zasadzie to tylko złapał za kark i pchnął na ziemię, nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy. Prędzej by sobie łapę odgryzł niż rozmyślnie skrzywdził któreś z dzieci. 

Ale jak wytłumaczyć Miśkowi cokolwiek, skoro nie odbiera telefonów, nie schodzi się przywitać, nie odpowiada na maile...

\- Wymyśl coś. - Sam przysunął plik papierzysk i zatopił się w lekturze paragrafów. 

Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Pogadanka skończona. 

Została za to niełatwa praca domowa do odrobienia... 

 

 


	262. W ŁEB

Cas zawołał Miśka do biblioteki, gdzie Marty bawił się w dom pod blatem stołu, na którym Grejp pracowicie ćwiczył rysowanie kółeczek i kreseczek jako wstęp do nauki literek. Joy i Jim na górze odrabiali lekcje (taka była oficjalna wersja, chociaż Cas nie miał złudzeń, że oboje oszukują jak mogą i kiedy tylko odwraca od nich wzrok zajmują się milszymi rzeczami, grami komputerowymi lub oglądaniem telewizji). Claire spędzała popołudnie u koleżanki w mieście. Tylko Misiek snuł się po domu jak potępieniec. 

\- No? - Spytał zaczepnie, zerkając na maluchy. - Mam ich popilnować? 

\- Nie. - Cas go natychmiast uspokoił i poklepał miękkie siedzenie obok. Przez uchylone okno wpadało wiosenne powietrze, niosąc zapach sosen i zieleniejących się łąk. Dom wyjątkowo pogrążony był w ciszy, tylko z zewnątrz dobiegał trel ptaków i miarowe stukanie, chyba z warsztatu. Bobby lubił majsterkować i spędzał tam mnóstwo czasu, dopieszczając drewniane bujawki, krzesełka, sanki, skrzyneczki na skarby i bardziej skomplikowane meble, które potem rozdawał członkom watahy i niektórym zaprzyjaźnionym mieszkańcom Pinewood. 

Misiek usiadł z wyraźną niechęcią, przeczuwając co go czeka.

Od mniej więcej półtora roku jego sylwetka zaczęła się szybko i dostrzegalnie zmieniać. Rósł szybko, zeszczuplał, ale ramiona mu poszerzały. Rysy traciły dziecięcy owal, wyostrzały. Mężniał. Wyglądał na starszego od rówieśników. Większego i silniejszego. Jak to wilk. Jak to alfa. Coraz bardziej przypominał Deana. Może mieli inny kolor włosów i oczu, ale poza tym poruszali się podobnie, mieli podobną mimikę, sposób mówienia i to samo twarde spojrzenie, gdy czegoś chcieli. 

Żądali.

Cas pamiętał go jako słodkiego berbecia w kolorowych szortach, kicającego w trawie za czerwoną piłką w grochy... Niezdarnie łapiącego motyle do plastikowego wiaderka. Pamiętał jego pierwsze babki z piasku, wierszyki, których się razem uczyli z tekturowych książeczek, przybywające świeczki na urodzinowych tortach... Ryk, gdy Pan Królik się zgubił a Misiek nie chciał zasnąć bez niego... Panikę, że ma zapalenie wyrostka robaczkowego (najadł się gruszek i ból przeszedł jak ręką odjął, gdy wreszcie zrobił cuchnącą, luźną kupę)... Panikę, że ma wadę serca (zjadł kawałek niebieskiej kredki, która zabarwiła mu wargi i język na niezdrowy kolor)... Panikę, że ma epilepsję, szkarlatynę, ospę wietrzną, różyczkę, alergię, wstrząs anafilaktyczny, niedrożność jelit i cały katalog innych chorób a zamiast tego: wpadł w pokrzywy, pogryzły go mówki, objadł się dzikich malin, zjadł surowego ziemniaka, kawałek mydła oraz pół pudełka pastylek na biegunkę, które pomylił z cukierkami...

Ileż to czasu upłynęło, gdy był zaledwie groszkiem w brzuchu? Gdy bicie jego serduszka usłyszał w gabinecie Amy?

Westchnął z rozrzewnieniem.

\- Tatuś! - Misiek zniecierpliwionym tonem wyrwał go z błogich wspomnień. - Co chciałeś?

\- Pić! - Przerwał im Grejp, podnosząc łebek znad kartki z esami-floresami. Cas podszedł do stołu, nalał mu lemoniady z karafki i zerknął na postęp prac. 

\- Ślicznie! - Pochwalił nieco na wyrost krzywe i niezgrabne wzorki. - Masz wielki talent!

\- No! - Grubasek zgodził się łaskawie, oburącz podnosząc plastikowy kubeczek i wychłeptał zawartość łapczywie, po czym beknął gromko i otarł wargi wierzchem pulchnej łapki.

\- Kocham cię. - Pocałował go w czubek głowy, w strzechę gęstych włosków. 

\- Dasz ciastko?

\- Kiedy skończysz tę stronę. - Pokazał ostatnią linijkę za samym dole. - Nie spiesz się, bądź dokładny. 

\- No. - Pulpet pokiwał z rezygnacją, rozumiejąc, że ciastko to nagroda za _dobrze_ wykonaną pracę. 

Cas zajrzał jeszcze pod stół, gdzie Marty poustawiał miniaturowe mebelki dla Pana Królika, odziedziczonego po starszym rodzeństwie. Cud, że maskotka ocalała z pożaru! Jedna z nielicznych pamiątek, doprawdy na palcach jednej ręki mogli zliczyć przedmioty, które udało się odszukać wśród zgliszcz. 

Chociaż jego widok ranił mu serce, Cas był wdzięczny, że Grejp i Martuś mogli się nim bawić. Ten zwyczajny pluszak, wypchany miękkimi kłębuszkami z rozprutego jaśka, pozszywany wielokrotnie, z okiem z guzika i łatą na brzuszku... ten tani zwierzaczek, kupiony na jakimś wyjeździe Deana jeszcze przed urodzeniem Miśka, był jednocześnie bezcennym łącznikiem między kolejnymi dziećmi, przekazywany każdemu kolejnemu szczeniaczkowi jako pierwszy towarzysz i pomocnik w trudach dorastania; coraz bardziej wystrzępiony, sprany i zużyty, na przestrzeni lat nabrał charakteru, stał się KIMŚ, członkiem rodziny... Nawet pachniał po swojemu, prawie jak żywa istota. Cas bał się zarazków, często prał i mył zabawki, ale Pana Królika oszczędzał, nie chcąc pozbawiać go śladów... 

...dzieci, których zabrakło...

\- Płaczesz? - Misiek zaniepokoił się i podał mu chusteczkę. Cas wydmuchał nos i uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

\- Coś mi się przypomniało. Coś miłego. - Wyjaśnił, kiedy znów usiedli pod oknem na szerokiej, wygodnej ławie pokrytej tapicerką i poduszkami. Za szybą roztaczał się piękny widok na dolinę, łąki, kawałek jeziora i zamykające horyzont majestatyczne, błękitne szczyty gór.

Magiczne miejsce. Wyśnione. Cas znów westchnął. Tak strasznie się bał, gdy Dean go zabrał ze sobą. Był pewien, że ten okrutny, obcy wilk ciągnie go w czeluście piekła, w jakieś przerażające kazamaty, miejsce tortur i cierpienia. Gdybyż tylko wiedział od razu, jak będzie tu szczęśliwy... Biegłby za nim jak na skrzydłach, nie broniłby się z taką determinacją... Nie protestowałby i nie uciekał.

\- Tatuś! - Misiek potrząsnął nim, przerywając sny na jawie.

Cas mruknął przeprosiny i postarał się skoncentrować. Ostatnio często odpływał, przysypiał w ciągu dnia, wpół drzemał, roztargniony i nie potrafiący skupić się dłużej na niczym. Może powinien pić więcej kawy?... Może powinien poprosić Amy o coś na pobudzenie? Może spadł mu cukier i powinien coś zjeść? Skąd ta senność? Kiedy właściwie jadł ostatnio?... Coś przekąsił podczas śniadania, kęs od Martusia... Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. 

\- Tatuś, chciałeś coś?

\- Co? Och, no... Tak, Miś. Khm... Chciałem cię prosić, żebyś był milszy dla taty - powiedział po prostu. - Widzę, jak go traktujesz od kilku dni. Znów się pokłóciliście?

\- Nie. - Mina Miśka mówiła co innego. Szczęki mu zadrgały, tak mocno je zacisnął. Zazgrzytał zębami i Cas się wzdrygnął.

\- Co tym razem?

\- Raczej kto! - Warknął w odpowiedzi. - Nienawidzę go.

\- Andy.

\- Andy-srandy.

\- Miś!

\- On nie ma pipi! - Rozdarł się nagle Marty, gramoląc się spod stołu. - Nie ma pipi!

Cas chwycił beksę w ramiona, natychmiast orientując się w istocie dramatu.

\- Ciemu?! Ciemu nie ma pipi? Ciemu? - Wył dramatycznie, podtykając tatusiowi pod nos ubogiego w szczegóły anatomiczne MiniMarty'ego.

\- Kochanie, to laleczka. - Wyjaśnił, sadzając go sobie na kolanach i ocierając łzy z policzków mankietem bawełnianej koszulki. Misiek podał im drugą chusteczkę. - Laleczki nie mają pipi. 

\- Ja mam! - Denerwował się maluch i zaczął ściągać gumkę majtek, żeby tatusiowi udowodnić. 

\- Ty masz. - Cas udał, że zagląda do środka, przyznał mu rację i poprawił garderobę, żeby chłopczyk wyglądał schludnie. - Ale laleczka nie ma. Takie są laleczki, nie mają pipi. 

Rozbawiony Misiek prychnął pod nosem, ale tatuś zgromił go wzrokiem. Zawsze przykładał wagę do uczuć maluchów, nawet jeśli wynikały z nieporozumień i nikłej wiedzy o świecie. Urządzały dramaty zupełnie z niczego, jak teraz, ale tatuś nie okazywał im lekceważenia. 

\- Nic nie jedzą, więc nie muszą sikać. - Wtrącił mentorskim tonem i zmierzwił już i tak potargane włosy braciszka. - Głupku.

\- Miś! - Tata się obruszył. - Nie wolno tak mówić na Martusia. Martuś jest mądry!

Trzylatek był wyraźnie rozdarty między zadzieraniem nosa a chowaniem go w koszulkę tatusia na piersiach i wtulaniem się w niego mocno. Pieszczoch. Misiek doskonale rozumiał, że mała omega potrzebuje o wiele więcej czułości i akceptacji niż taki alfa jak choćby Grejp.

Grejp siedział na krześle, nogami nie sięgając podłogi, wywalił język na brodę, całkowicie koncentrując się na swojej bazgraninie. Płacz brata zarejestrował, owszem, podniósł czujnie głowę, upewnił się, że nie musi interweniować i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Ani Grejpa, ani Joy nie było łatwo wytrącić z równowagi. Nie poddawali się też tak łatwo emocjonalnym manipulacjom. Tatusiowi na przykład, chociaż był dorosły i był _tatusiem_ , można było wiele wmówić i skłonić do określonych zachowań, nawet jeśli podejrzewał oszustwo... Wystarczyło wepchnąć mu w ramiona chlipiącego szczeniaczka, albo powiedzieć że się jest bardzo głodnym, albo coś w stylu "nikt mnie nie kocha, nic nie jestem wart", żeby natychmiast rzucił wszystko i wszedł w tryb matki-kwoki, karmiąc, tuląc, głaszcząc i pocieszając. W takim stanie anulował kary, zgadzał się na prośby i proponował smakołyki, które normalnie wyciągał tylko od święta (jak cola).

Cwany ojciec też wykorzystywał tę cechę tatusia i kiedy mocno narozrabiał, na przeprosiny przynosił jakieś zielsko, podkulał ogon, starał się wyglądać jak zbity pies, biedny kopnięty szczeniaczek, którego nie można odtrącić, po prostu nie można... Misiek napatrzył się w dzieciństwie na niezliczone kłótnie rodziców i zawsze kończyły się tak samo: tatuś się przytulał, mruczał mu jakieś miłe rzeczy na ucho a ojciec łapał go za tyłek i ciągnął do sypialni.

Czasem łapał spojrzenie Miśka i wtedy szczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i porozumiewawczo puszczał do niego oko ponad głową tatusia. Misiek się śmiał i cieszył, że rodzice się godzą. Tak było lepiej dla wszystkich. Cały dom był weselszy i przyjemniejszy, kiedy między nimi panowały dobre relacje. Teraz jednak dostrzegał nagą prawdę: ojciec dokładnie wiedział jak postąpić, żeby uzyskać upragniony efekt i jego skrucha wiele razy była udawana. Zawsze powtarzał, że tatuś nie umie kłamać, bo jest omegą, a oni są alfami i kłamanie mają we krwi.

\- Nie chcesz siusiu? Nie chcesz na nocnik? - Dopytywał tatuś w międzyczasie, bo Marty już się uspokoił i pogodził z przerażającym faktem, że jego lalka jest w kroku gładka i zupełnie pozbawiona tych ważnych rzeczy, które on sam posiadał. Nie ma pipi, nie ma siku, a przecież siku było w jego życiu ważną czynnością, o której wszyscy dookoła często przypominali! 

Świat takiego malucha składał się z tak niewielu elementów: jedzenie, picie, wypróżnianie, spanie, zabawa. I tak w kółko. Od czasu do czasu wrzaski, że coś się zepsuło, albo że rąbnął głową o kant stołu i wtedy tatuś biegł mu na ratunek, ale poza tym Marty wiódł nieskomplikowane i radosne życie, obsypywany pieszczotami i zabawkami, noszony na rękach, w przekonaniu że cały świat go kocha. Nie wiedząc jeszcze, że miłość przemija, że jest narzędziem do czynienia innych podległymi sobie, że w zręcznych rękach bywa niebezpieczna. I - to najgorsze - nietrwała.

\- Biegnij. Ugotuj zupkę. - Doradził tatuś i Marty pokicał do swojego domku dla lalek. - Miś...

\- Tatuś. - Misiek podniósł brew, przypominając mu o niedawnej rozmowie. 

\- Mi... siek... - Poprawił się niechętnie, nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego zwracania się do syna. - Misiu.

\- Tata!

\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz Misiem, takim małym...

\- Tata, nie jestem dzieckiem. 

\- Jesteś.

\- Chodziło mi, że nie jestem maluchem. - Przewrócił oczami z teatralną przesadą. - A tobie o co chodzi?

\- Odpuść tacie. 

\- Nie chcę o tym gadać. - Misiek wstał, zamierzając wyjść, ale tatuś złapał go za nadgarstek, zatrzymując w miejscu. 

\- Proszę. Miś... Misiek. Proszę. Proszę... - W głosie tatusia zabrzmiały błagalne nuty. - Co się znowu stało? Znów się pokłóciliście?

\- Nie. Tatuś, nie martw się. 

\- Chodzi o Andy'ego. - Tatuś ściszył głos, żeby malcy nie podsłuchiwali, chociaż Misiek był na sto procent pewien, że słyszą każde słowo. Przecież byli wilkami. - Widziałem na pikniku. Nie lubicie go. I tak wybiegłeś w niedzielę podczas śniadania... 

\- Nie chodzi o Andy'ego. Czemu mnie przesłuchujesz?

\- Czemu nie chcecie widywać się z tatą? Nie tylko ty, reszta też. - Tatuś zmarszczył brwi. - Nie kłam, że nie chodzi o niego. Obaj wiemy, że nie lubisz ani Andy'ego, ani Petera. Miś... siek... - Zająknął się, chcąc uniknąć pieszczotliwego zdrobnienia. - Pomóż mu.

\- Jeszcze co! - Zaperzył się, zły że tatuś staje po stronie tego... uzurpatora! - Ten cały Andy...

\- Nie jemu. Tacie. On też przechodzi teraz ciężki okres. - Tatuś pogłaskał go po ręku.

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem, wiesz? - Puściły mu hamulce i, wkurzony, podniósł głos. - Wygląda na cholernie zadowolonego z życia! Nie uciszaj mnie, chciałeś pogadać, to gadamy!

\- Nie przeklinaj.

\- Nie przeklinam.

\- Cholerny to przekleństwo. - Grejp odezwał się znad zeszytu. - Cholera też. I dupa blada. I chuj z tym...

\- BRIAN! - Tatuś wytrzeszczył oczy i wstrzymał oddech, a po kilku sekundach osłupienia podbiegł do Martusia i zasłonił mu uszka. - Nie wolno... Nie przy Martym!... Skąd ty takie...? - Spojrzał bezradnie na Miśka z wyrazem skrajnego przerażenia i zdziwienia. Misiek ryknął śmiechem, chociaż wcale nie chciał. 

Chciał być odpowiedzialnym alfą, który zastępuje ojca i potrafi skarcić nieznośne młodsze rodzeństwo, ale wszyscy naokoło znali zamiłowanie Grejpa do dźwięcznych przekleństw. Wszyscy oprócz tatusia. 

\- Kurwa mać. - Zaklęła mała zakała rodziny i czarna owca z wyraźną nadwagą, nie przejmując się paniką rodziciela. - Dziadziuś Frank tak mówi, jak się uderzy albo przytnie sobie palec. 

\- To po polsku znaczy... - Misiek wyjaśnił tatusiowi na ucho, powiększając jego panikę i niesmak.

\- Myślałem, że to takie pozdrowienie. - Tatuś wymamrotał, czerwony jak burak i zły, że się dał tak dziadkowi oszukać. - Brian.

\- Wolę, jak mówisz do mnie Grejp. - Synek wykazał się asertywnością. Przerwał mazanie kredkami po kartce i podparł policzek na piąstce. 

\- Nie możesz się tak brzydko wyrażać. Przeklinać, znaczy... - Tatuś wyciągnął Martusia spod stołu i kazał mu iść do łazienki na nocnik. Pretekst, żeby się go na kilka minut pozbyć z pokoju.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo to brzydko.

\- Czemu? - Grejp niewinnie zatrzepotał rzęsami. Misiek dusił śmiech, czekając na rozwój sytuacji.

\- Bo to brzydkie słowa, które mogą kogoś obrazić... - Tatuś odpowiedział z anielską cierpliwością. - To niekulturalne. Chcesz, żeby inni myśleli o tobie, że jesteś prostakiem?

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. - Oświadczył grubasek spokojnie.

\- Ale mnie przeszkadza! Inni pomyślą, że jesteś źle wychowany!

\- Czemu?

\- No, bo... przeklinasz, to znaczy, że źle cię wychowałem... - Tatuś zaczął się stresować, pukał czubkiem palca wskazującego w dolną wargę i przestępował z nogi na nogę.

\- To nie twoja wina. - Grejp machnął łaskawie. - To dziadek mnie nauczył.

\- Ale to ja jestem odpowiedzialny! Obiecaj, że już nie będziesz powtarzał tych przekleństw.

\- A inne mogę? - Pucołowata buzia amorka obrazowała szczere zainteresowanie rozstrzygnięciem tej kwestii.

\- Inne? - Tatuś bardzo nieostrożnie wdepnął na śliskie terytorium, ale było już za późno. 

\- Pierdolony, pizda, franca, jebał pies... - Grejp wymieniał z namysłem, odchylając tłuste paluszki, po jednym na każde z wulgaryzmów. Misiek aż się zatoczył, oparł ramieniem o framugę okna. Łzy leciały mu ciurkiem, gdy śmiał się i śmiał i śmiał, rozpoznając poszczególne powiedzonka i od kogo Grejp je zasłyszał. 

\- PRZESTAŃ! Natychmiast przestań! - Tatuś wrzasnął histerycznie. - Misiek! Nie zachęcaj go!

\- Ale... co... ja... robię... - wykwiczał z trudem, opluwając się i czując skurcz w szczękach. - Nic... nie robię... 

\- To nie jest  zabawne! To nie są żarty! - Wykrzykiwał tatuś. - Tak nie wolno!

\- Dziadkom wolno. - Wytknął Grejp z żelazną logiką. - I wujkom. A tata mówi, że Peter to pizduś i miękki chujek. - Przez dziecinną twarzyczkę mignął cień refleksji. - Chyba go nie lubi.

\- Z nim się policzę oddzielnie! - sapnął tatuś, zabierając kartki i kredki. - Masz karę. Żadnych deserów do końca tygodnia a na kolację i śniadania wyłącznie płatki na mleku! 

\- Nie! - Grejp z bekiem rzucił się do wyjścia. - Dziadek! Dziadek! To niesprawiedliwe! 

\- Co tu się wyrabia? Co? - Dziadek Bobby wszedł do holu akurat w czas, aby złapać go w ramiona. - Grejp, co się stało?

\- Tortury! Umrę z głodu! - Poskarżył się szczeniaczek, pochlipując tyleż żałośnie, co fałszywie. - Misiek może przeklinać, a ja nie! To dyskremacja!

\- Dyskryminacja. - Poprawił go dziadek odruchowo. - Cas, o co chodzi?

\- O co? O co? - Tatuś trzęsącymi się dłońmi wyłuskał z kieszeni spodni pomarańczową fiolkę i połknął dwie tabletki bez popijania. - Klnie jak szewc i od kogo się nauczył?! Już ja dam Frankowi! A ty nie lepszy! Uszy puchną! Mam tego dość! - Rozpłakał się nagle i zamknął w łazience. 

Dziadek spojrzał na Miśka, Misiek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Parę klapsów i byłby spokój - mruknął, mijając ich w drodze do kuchni. - A poza tym, o co to halo... Przecież to tylko słowa. Maluchy są durne i tak ich nikt nie słucha. Histerie i tyle.

\- Znowu przeklinasz? - Dziadek zwrócił się do wnuka.

\- Jak cholera. - Grejp złożył krótką acz dosadną samokrytykę po czym dodał filozoficznie: - Przejebane jest życie pięciolatka.

Bobby przygryzł wargę, postawił malucha na podłodze i klepnął go w tyłek. 

\- Ganiaj, złoczyńco. I słuchaj tatusia!

\- Słuchałem was i jak na tym wyszedłem? - Odgryzł się już zza progu, pędząc do słoika z ciastkami, żeby ukraść ile zdoła unieść w obu garściach i zabunkrować zapas w swoim pokoju. Porcja przetrwania na czas prohibicji.

\- Nie ma pieczeni? - Dziadek zajrzał do lodówki, lustrując półki z rosnącym zdziwieniem. - Ani kurczaka? 

\- Ani żeberek. - Misiek przyniósł ze spiżarni półmisek czerstwych bułeczek z wegetariańskim nadzieniem. - Dzwoniłem do Walta, przywiezie burgery z miasta. Właśnie jest u Benny'ego. 

Dziadek pogłaskał Grejpa po głowie, zanim grubasek pocwałował na górę ze swoim skarbem nasypanym w koszulkę, której skraj trzymał w garści, żeby się nic nie wysypało.

\- To już trzeci raz w ciągu kilku dni. - Zauważył, otwierając sobie butelkę piwa.

Misiek wygrzebał z szafki resztkę precli. Kuchnia faktycznie opustoszała. Nic nie perkotało w garnkach, piekarnik był wymyty i pusty. Tatuś zapomniał wczoraj pojechać na zakupy a dziś wysłał Walta z listą, na której znalazło się podejrzanie dużo półproduktów. Zwykle unikał mrożonek...

\- Co to za proszki? - Dziadek zapytał tonem lekkim jakby pytał o pogodę, ale Misiek nie dał się zwieść. Wzruszył ramionami, pogryzł precla i otrzepał się z okruszków.

\- Jeździ po nie do Crabtown. Ciocia chyba o nich nie wie... Przynajmniej... Nie, że bierze ich tyle... - Nie chciał skarżyć. - To przecież nic takiego. - Nagle wcale nie chciało mu się żartować i śmiać, jak jeszcze kilka minut temu. Dobry nastrój prysł. - Brał je po urodzeniu Marty'ego. Pomagają mu.

Dziadek nie skomentował, ale Misiek poczuł się jakoś nieswojo, jakby właśnie go przyłapano na kłamstwie. 

\- To przez ojca. - Warknął obronnie. - I tego jego fagasa...

\- Trzeba było mi powiedzieć. - Dziadek odstawił ledwie napoczętą butelkę. Drzwi łazienki się otworzyły i tatuś wyszedł, prowadząc Martusia za łapkę. 

\- Zrobię lunch. - Oznajmił, spuszczając głowę jak najniżej. Zapuchniętych oczu nie dało się ukryć. - Może... makaron z serem? 

\- Zamówiłem burgery. Będą za trzy kwadranse.

\- Zrób coś dla maluchów. Makaron może być. - Dziadek poklepał tatusia po ramieniu łagodnie i trochę niezdarnie, nienawykły do okazywania czułości komuś innemu niż szczeniaczki i Ellen. 

Misiek zatęsknił za nią. Nigdy nie pozwoliłaby rodzicom tak bardzo się oddalić, rozejść. Wiedziałaby co robić. Nie ma mowy, aby tatuś napychał się prochami, żeby po domu kręcili się jacyś obcy... Tyle spraw potoczyło się źle, odkąd jej zabrakło. Nic jej nie trzeba było mówić, wiedziała pierwsza, zanim ktoś zauważył. O psotach, zepsutych zabawkach, rozdartych ubraniach, zwędzonych słodyczach. Wyczuwała choroby, złe samopoczucie, żale i urazy, nawet jeśli ktoś bardzo starał się to ukryć. 

\- Przypilnuj, żeby dzieci zjadły. - Dziadek wyrwał go z zamyślenia, pożegnał się z tatusiem i wyszedł z pośpiechem, zabierając z kołeczka w holu kluczyki do dżipa. 

\- Martuś, zjesz płatki? Albo herbatniczka z mlekiem? - Zaproponował tatuś. - Gdzie Grejp?

\- U siebie, przeżuwa karę. - Misiek próbował żartować, ale jakoś marnie mu szło. - Obraził się, ale zejdzie na obiad.

 - Nie trzeba było zamawiać burgerów. Mam... - Tatuś z rumorem przekładał pudełka w lodówce. - Została jeszcze... Wczorajsza pieczeń...? Już wyszła? 

\- Przedwczorajsza. Wczoraj ją zjedliśmy. - Nie spodobało mu się, że tatuś zapomniał. - Chciałeś odpocząć, odgrzaliśmy resztki. 

\- A, racja. Gdzie mam głowę... Faktycznie. To nastawię przynajmniej zupę. A jutro zrobię steki. Obiecuję. Ziemniaczki pieczone, puree z groszku, steki i bułeczki cynamonowe na deser! - Klasnął z entuzjazmem. - Dobry plan?

\- Dobry. - Skinął.

Już gdzieś to słyszał... Kiedyś. 

Plany... Nigdy nie można na nich polegać. Zawsze wyskoczy coś nieprzewidzianego i wszystko bierze w łeb.


	263. BIZNESY I SEKRETY

Nowy Jork oszałamiał i zawracał w głowie. Andrew podszedł do przeszklonej ściany sali konferencyjnej. Panorama miasta zapierała dech w piersiach. Między innymi budynkami zdołał dostrzec maleńką plamkę zieleni. Central Park. A dookoła najdroższe ulice, sławna Piąta Aleja, Muzeum Historii Naturalnej, Guggenheim, MET. Andy nie był fanem sztuki, ale nie był też jakimś pozbawionym wszelkiej ogłady troglodytą. Znał je ze słyszenia i gdyby tylko mieli więcej czasu, na pewno chciałby do nich zajrzeć. Z Deanem.

\- Pańska kawa. - Sekretarka weszła cicho jak kot, brzęknęła tacą i elegancką zastawą. - Herbatniki nie zawierają glutenu, orzechów, słodzików syntetycznych, cukru i tłuszczów trans. 

\- Dziękuję.

\- People. - Położyła magazyn obok talerzyka i rozciągnęła uszminkowane usta wyćwiczonym uśmiechem. Jasna bluzka z lejącej tkaniny (czyżby jedwab?) wyglądała na drogą. Wąska spódnica, szpilki, dyskretna biżuteria... Andrew pracował jako analityk finansowy w Crabtown, ale sekretarki w banku nie umywały się do tej ślicznotki. Sekretarka dyrektora oddziału nosiła poliestrowe sukienki w rozmiarze 5XL i miała okulary jak denka kufli z piwem. Kiedy wtaczała się na spotkanie, to wyglądała groźnie jak nadciągająca armia orków, cuchnąca maścią mentolową, kroplami na trawienie i orientalnymi perfumami, zdolnymi zadusić niedźwiedzia. Tak, zdecydowaniu tutejsze sekretarki biły ją na głowę. 

Nie wspominając o facetach. Wysportowani, opaleni, z idealnymi fryzurami, zębami i paznokciami, w markowych garniturach, z zegarkami wartymi pewnie więcej niż jego samochód. A jak skakali wokół Deana... Andrew nagle zobaczył go w zupełnie nowym świetle. Owszem, wiedział wcześniej że jest zamożny, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak. Tartak najwyraźniej nie był głównym źródłem jego przychodów. Więc czym był? Zabawką? Odskocznią od... _tego_? 

\- To jeszcze potrwa. Co najmniej półtorej godziny. - Wyjaśniła uprzejmie. - Jeśli woli pan coś innego do poczytania, to mamy pełen wybór dzienników i magazynów. Oprah Magazine, Life, Real Simple, Mountain Living... - Zaoferowała zachęcająco, zwracając jego uwagę na zawężoną tematykę. Czemu nie proponowała mu Żagli, Rolling Stone albo Washington Post? Oczywiście, domyślił się natychmiast. Pewnie mieli gdzieś zanotowane, że facetowi towarzyszącemu Deanowi należy przynieść właśnie ten typ czasopism: dla kur domowych z ambicjami. 

CAS. Nawet w Nowym Jorku go prześladował... Wielki nieobecny. Wrzód na tyłku i nieustanny powód tarć w ich rodzącym się od kilku tygodni związku. Nie jestem nim, stało się najczęściej powtarzaną frazą, aż chciał jej to wykrzyczeć w twarz. Nie jestem cholerną pańcią Deana, zajmującą się dziećmi, pieczeniem, gotowaniem i urządzaniem domów za jego forsę. I wolałby zjeść normalną babeczkę z czekoladą niż to zdrowe ekogówno z trocin i wodorostów.

Nie odezwał się, ale chyba coś mignęło mu w oczach, bo chrząknęła z miną, jakby odhaczała w myślach zaplanowane wcześniej punkty: kawa, ciastko, coś do czytania. 

\- Gdyby miał pan jakieś życzenia, proszę mnie zawołać, będę przy stanowisku recepcyjnym na końcu korytarza. - Poinformowała i wyszła, zamykając za sobą przeszklone drzwi z matową wyklejką w kształcie logo firmy. Andrew kojarzył nazwę, przewijała się w telefonicznych rozmowach Deana z jego bratem prawnikiem i tym drugim.

\- Kuzyn Kevin, księgowy - wymamrotał pod nosem z nutą ironii. Rodzina Deana była ogromna i składała się z nieprzeliczonych ilości kuzynów, ich żon, ich dzieci, wprost całej gromady ludzi, którzy ciągle mieli do niego jakieś sprawy. Czasem zastanawiał się, kim on dla nich jest? Na Dona Corleone był za młody. Poza tym raczej nie wyglądał na włoskiego mafioza. Miał broń, ale w Montanie wszyscy mieli. Jednak im więcej spędzali czasu razem, tym częściej Andy odnosił wrażenie, że Dean jest kimś ważnym, kimś z kim inni bardzo się liczą i kto ma wiele do powiedzenia w różnych sprawach.

Sądził, że to lokalne wpływy. Jasna sprawa, że rządził w Pinewood, skoro praktycznie całe miasteczko żyło z tartaku. Mógł być jednym z bogatszych biznesmenów w okolicy, mógł mieć ewentualnie jakieś dojścia w stolicy stanu, pewnie czasem lobbował za tym czy owym, wspierał kampanie wyborcze i przekazywał jakieś datki różnym organizacjom, ale z tartaku nie miał aż takich środków, by zaliczać się do najwyższej ligi.

Andy z ciekawości kiedyś przejrzał dostępne rejestry w poszukiwaniu informacji o Cas' Cookies, ale Dean nie pojawiał się w żadnych. Ani jako prezes zarządu, ani żaden z kluczowych dyrektorów nie nosił nazwiska Winchester. Tylko Cas, a to musiał być figurant i pełnił funkcję dyrektora marki wyłącznie ze względów wizerunkowych. Gdyby miał coś do powiedzenia, byłby prezesem albo dyrektorem zarządzającym.

Jakoś trudno było go sobie wyobrazić na zebraniach zarządu. Musiałby zostawić dzieci, ubrać się w garnitur i udawać, że cokolwiek zna się na zarządzaniu firmą i mechanizmach finansowych - w co Andy szczerze wątpił. Z zasłyszanych urywków rozmów i informacji zbudował sobie jego całkiem inny obraz: głupiutkiego, naiwnego chłopaka, spędzającego całe dnie na ranczu wśród hordy dzieciaków, raz na jakiś czas podpisującego bez czytania wszystko, co mu się podsunie. Raz na jakiś czas w mediach ukazywały się jakieś marketingowe bzdury, jakieś zdjęcia czy wywiady, mające stworzyć wrażenie, że prowadzi niesamowicie luksusowe, interesujące i intensywne życie, podróżując między Stanami a Europą w poszukiwaniu inspiracji, tworzy nowe receptury i otwiera nowe fabryki czy punkty sprzedaży... Czysty PR. Andy nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Cas wyjeżdżał dalej niż do Crabtown, nigdzie nie pojawiał się bez najmłodszych smarkaczy i na pewno nie był taki wygadany jak można było odnieść wrażenie tylko na podstawie mediów. 

Tymczasem teraz Dean siedzi w gabinecie jakiegoś ważniaka w jednej z najdroższych firm doradztwa i usług biznesowych i wszyscy traktują go jak grubą rybę, chociaż między tymi wszystkimi garniturami wygląda jak cieć w tych swoich brudnych traperach, dżinsach z Targetu i kurtce z demobilu. Może właśnie opyla im udziały w Cas' Cookies? 

Andy o niczym tak nie marzył, jak o tym, żeby Dean wreszcie odciął się od Casa, zamknął z nim wszelkie biznesy, rozdzielił majątek, ustalił kwotę alimentów i wyprowadził się do Pinewood albo dalej, do Crabtown czy do Billings. W każdym razie na tyle daleko, żeby Cas i jego dzieciaki zniknęli im z oczu. Jim jedyny wyglądał na biologicznego syna Deana, miał jego zielone oczy i uśmiech, ale przy okazji nie cierpiał go z całych sił i nie chciał spędzać z nim czasu, więc naprawdę, co Deana trzymało?

Przynajmniej pogonił tego stukniętego Indiańca, który chciał się spotkać w niezwykle ważnej sprawie. Dean powiedział, że ma tupet jak na kogoś, kto ledwo uniknął procesu o usiłowanie sześciokrotnego zabójstwa i jeśli jeszcze raz zadzwoni z tymi swoimi bajeczkami o snach i przeczuciach, to załatwi mu zakaz zbliżania a może i co innego i to _co innego_ zabrzmiało jak: połamię ci nogi i wybiję wszystkie zęby.

\- Pewnie zwąchał łatwą kasę. - Skomentował, odłożywszy słuchawkę. - Już raz zawarliśmy ugodę; daj komuś palec, to zaraz chce rękę. Frank powinien go zastrzelić i byłby spokój. Nie rozumiem, czemu się zawahał. - Gderał, zniecierpliwiony i dziwnie podminowany. - Zawsze się tak odgraża, co to nie on, jak to mi łeb odstrzeli i napakuje ołowiem, a jak przyszło co do czego... 

Andy nie wiedział, jak go uspokoić i odwrócić uwagę od tego nachalnego Indianina, Franka i Casa, jakąkolwiek odgrywał rolę w tych wydarzeniach, nie dając spać Deanowi. W końcu klęknął przed nim i zrobił mu taką laskę, że Dean odleciał a potem wrócili do łóżka i pieprzyli się jak wariaci przez kilka godzin i nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, że Dean kilka razy wyszeptał to znienawidzone imię.

Nauczy się.

\- Nudzisz się? - Podniósł głowę w zaskoczeniu. - Na pewno chcesz tu na mnie czekać? Może pojedziesz gdzieś na lunch, albo na zakupy? 

\- Nie jesteś na spotkaniu?

\- Przerwa. Muszą coś sprawdzić z Sammym. - Wyjaśnił krótko. - Nie podoba mi się jeden zapis w umowie. 

\- Sprzedajesz tartak? - Zapytał naiwnie. Dean roześmiał się, pokręcił przecząco i sugestywnie złapał go za krocze.

\- Mam chęć cię przelecieć. 

\- Tu? - Podniósł brwi i zerknął ponad jego ramieniem na szybę, oddzielającą salkę od korytarza. Wszyscy ich zobaczą.

Dean wstał, coś nacisnął i szyby [zmatowiały ](http://www.muratorplus.pl/technika/fasady/szklo-matowe-lub-przezroczyste-na-zadanie_63758.html)jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki! Szczęknął zamek w drzwiach i Andy usłyszał zgrzyt rozsuwanego rozporka. 

\- Tu i teraz. - Winchester obrócił się do niego, pokazując palcem szklany blat. - Mamy kwadrans.

Andy posłusznie rozpiął pasek i ściągnął spodnie, nie tracąc już ani chwilki. 

 

* * *

 

Amy posadziła Krissy przy niskim stoliczku i podała miseczkę ryżu z jabłkiem na drugie śniadanie. Dziś Sammy miał mieć wolne i zająć się małą, ale wczoraj wieczorem wyjechał na lotnisko, żeby zdążyć na jakieś superważne i dość nieoczekiwane spotkanie w Nowym Jorku. Musiała ją zabrać do przychodni. Chłopcy byli w szkole, Jody obiecała ich odebrać i podrzucić do domu.

Nic się nie działo, żadnych pacjentów, więc najwyżej wywiesi na drzwiach tabliczkę, że jest pod telefonem w nagłych wypadkach. Rozważała, czy zadzwonić po Katie, zaufaną omegę ze schroniska. Często korzystali z jej pomocy przy pilnowaniu dzieci i płacili nieźle. Świetnie radziła sobie z Krissy, chłopcy też ją polubili. Umiała gotować i była bardzo pracowita, poza swoimi normalnymi obowiązkami niani nierzadko jeszcze posprzątała, nastawiła pranie czy coś uprasowała, mimo że Amy nigdy o to nie prosiła. Duża wyręka przy dwojgu pracujących rodzicach. Amy coraz częściej myślała, żeby zaproponować jej stałą posadę, chociaż czuła wewnętrzny opór, aby mieć...

służącą?

Wychowała się w biednej rodzinie, posiadanie służących nie mieściło się jej w głowie. Wynająć nianię raz na jakiś czas, na popołudnie, żeby mogli wyjść gdzieś z Sammym, albo coś załatwić, owszem... To tak, zwykła sprawa. Ale prowadzić dom, po którym stale kręciłby się ktoś do sprzątania i usługiwania? Czuła się z tym niezręcznie, miała wyrzuty sumienia, że płaci komuś za coś, z czym powinni radzić sobie sami. Poza tym nie chciała utrwalać w omegach przekonania, że nadają się tylko do służenia innym, wykonywania cudzych poleceń, do prostych prac domowych, pozbawiających je ambicji i ograniczających rozwój. Sama namawiała Katie, żeby zarabiane pieniądze inwestowała w siebie. Namówiła ją na wizytę u fryzjera, kupienie ładnych ubrań i poszukanie jakiegoś kursu, który podniósłby jej kwalifikacje. Amy nie chciała teraz rujnować tych planów. Katie pewnie już jest w Crabtown i siedzi pod suszarką z włosami nawiniętymi na lokówki...

\- Jedz grzecznie, muszę porozmawiać z dziadkiem. - Przykazała małej i oddalili się z Bobbym do kuchenki, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, żeby mieć na nią oko.

Bobby poprawił przybrudzoną i spłowiałą od słońca, deszczu i wiatru czapeczkę z daszkiem. Kiedy żyła Ellen, pilnowała żeby regularnie się golił, zmieniał ubrania i dbał o siebie. A raczej ona dbała o niego. Od jej śmierci zaszła w nim zmiana. Jego sławna mrukliwość i oschłość jeszcze się pogłębiły, odsuwał się od rodziny, spędzał całe dnie w warsztacie lub w lesie na patrolach. Cas starał się jak mógł, ale przy szczeniaczkach nie miał tyle czasu i sił, by jeszcze zajmować się starym alfą, poza tym Amy podejrzewała, że czuł wobec niego zbyt wielki respekt, żeby coś mu nakazać.

Ellen się nie patyczkowała, potrafiła huknąć i tupnąć nogą i Bobby nawet gdy nie miał na coś ochoty, robił co kazała dla świętego spokoju. Cas nie odważyłby się zwrócić mu uwagi, że czas przyciąć brodę, żeby zmienił tę koszulę, którą nosi już z tydzień i że ma jeść więcej warzyw, to uniknie zaparć i złego humoru. 

\- Niedługo muchy zaczną się do ciebie zlatywać - powiedziała pół żartem, nalewając mu kawy. Bobby zawstydził się trochę, popatrzył po sobie i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z roboty idę. Obiecałem komódkę do schroniska... - Strzepnął z brzucha wiórek i drobinę pyłu ze strużyn. - Wypisujesz recepty dla Casa? Nasenne?

\- Tylko Zolpidem w najmniejszej dostępnej dawce. - Odpowiedziała. - Niemożliwe, żeby przedawkował. Czemu pytasz?

\- A Zoloft?

\- Zoloft? - Amy wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. - Cas bierze Zoloft?

\- Brał po urodzeniu Martusia, a Misiek mi właśnie powiedział, że znów bierze. Dzieciaki widziały. - Bobby przypomniał sobie, ze sam kilka razy widział, że Cas coś łyka, ale wówczas go to nie zaniepokoiło. Cas wciąż coś łykał: preparaty z żelazem i witaminy na anemię, kwas foliowy, czasem aspirynę na ból głowy, różne wzmacniające wyciągi z żeń-szenia czy jeżówki... Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest słabszy jako omega, celiakia jeszcze pogarszała jego stan. Ellen często się o niego martwiła i czasem złościła na Deana, że nie dość o niego dba, że za mocno go eksploatuje. 

\- Na pewno bierze Zoloft? - Amy stanęła w progu kuchni, obserwując Krissy. Bobby wiedział, że to ją zaniepokoiło i zmartwiło. - Pytałam go, czy potrzebuje czegoś mocniejszego, ale prosił tylko o pigułki na sen. Skarżył się na bezsenność... Gdyby mi powiedział... Kto mu to przepisuje? - Spojrzała przez ramię. 

\- Ktoś w Crabtown. Słuchaj, nie podoba mi się to. - W jego głosie zabrzmiały twarde nuty. - Siedzę cicho i się nie wtrącam. Ale już było dobrze, już było lepiej. Już się prawie poukładało między nim a Deanem, a teraz Peter, Andy! - Warknął tak, że Krissy przestała jeść i zaszkliły się jej oczy. - Cas zaczyna znów zapominać o obowiązkach. Nie mówię, że nie ma prawa do odpoczynku, ale dziś znów nie zrobił obiadu. Dzieci muszą jeść. Nie wiem, co on ma w głowie, ale jeśli bierze te same leki co wtedy, to po mojemu nie jest z nim dobrze. - Wyrzucił z siebie nadzwyczaj długie zdanie, świadczące o silnym wzburzeniu.

\- Dziadziuś nie krzyczy. - Amy kucnęła przy córeczce, dała jej buziaka i pogłaskała po pleckach. - Tylko sobie rozmawiamy. Zjedz jeszcze a potem pojedziemy do wujka Casa na ranczo, może ma jakieś pyszne ciasteczka dla nas?

\- No! - Krissy rozjaśniła się jak żarówka, bo wujek ZAWSZE miał ciasteczka i wizyta u niego gwarantowała opychanie się smakołykami, których mama nigdy sama nie przyrządzała. 

Amy wyprostowała się, zmieniła fartuch na sweter i pozbierała swoje rzeczy: torebkę, telefon, klucze. Zadzwoniła do Jody z prośbą, czy mogłaby się zająć chłopcami po szkole, bo ona musi jechać na ranczo. Od słowa do słowa umówili się, że Jody ich dowiezie, po drodze zrobi u Meg jakieś zakupy i obie zorientują się, jak poważna jest sytuacja. 

\- Dean wie? - Spytała Jody pod koniec rozmowy. Amy popatrzyła w siwe oczy starego wilka. - No pewnie, że nie wie. Co go obchodzi Cas, przygruchał sobie kochanka...

\- Cas ma Petera. - Oddała mu sprawiedliwość.

\- To w końcu jak to z wami jest? - Szeryf spytała kwaśno, z zamierzoną złośliwością. - Alfa to alfa, powinien wiedzieć o wszystkim i o wszystkich się troszczyć. 

\- Troszczy się. Jody, nie ma co teraz się boksować. Cas jest ważniejszy niż nasze żale do Deana. - Użyła z rozmysłem _nasze_ zamiast _twoje_. Wolała mieć Jody po swojej stronie a granie adwokata diabła w tym wypadku nie miało sensu. 

Dean faktycznie powinien wiedzieć. Wyczuć. Znał Casa jak nikt, na wylot, potrafił wywęszyć szczeniaczka, więc czemu nie wywęszył że omega napycha się psychotropami? Nie spodobało się jej, że to Bobby z tym przyjechał. Czy rzeczywiście Andy już tak zawrócił alfie we łbie, że stał się głuchy i ślepy i obojętny?

Miała też pretensje do siebie, że bardziej podejrzliwie nie potraktowała tej bezsenności... Z goryczą uprzytomniła sobie, że Cas jej nie ufał, pojechał do jakiegoś obcego lekarza... 

Bał się przyznać.

Rany boskie, zdjął ją nagły strach, jak daleko to zaszło. Co ten głupek znów wymyślił?! 

\- Już raz się chciał zabić. - Bobby odezwał się tak cicho, że ledwo usłyszała.

\- Przywieź chłopców. - Ucięła rozmowę z Jody i zwróciła się do niego. - A ty przestań gadać jak baba. Jesteś alfą, czy nie? - Wzięła go na ambicję. Bobby wyprostował się i skinął poważnie. - Zbadam go i dowiem się, co jest grane. Potem się zastanowimy, czy mówić Deanowi. Może to nic groźnego, może to bezsenność. Zmienię mu leki i tyle. A przedtem natrę uszu, że uprawia samowolkę. Żeby wybrać jakiegoś konowała zamiast mnie, też coś. - Burczała, udając urazę na ten przejaw lekceważenia jej lekarskich kompetencji.

 

* * *

 

\- Dean? Dean. - Sammy pukał w szybę dyskretnie, ale nalegająco. 

\- Momencik! - Odetchnął pełną piersią, czekając aż ustąpi senna błogość zaraz po orgazmie. Zapiął się powoli, wyprostował. Andy wciąż leżał rozciągnięty na blacie, z wypiętym tyłkiem na którym czerwieniały ślady palców. 

\- Pospiesz się! - syknął i odszedł, zostawiając im jeszcze kilka minut na doprowadzenie się do porządku. 

\- Królewno, pójdziemy później na dobry obiad. - Nachylił się nad nim, zanurzając nos w ciemnych włosach. - Andy. - Przypomniał sobie gwałtownie. - Andy. 

Pachniał inaczej. 

Przygryzł wargę, bo znów się zapomniał. Na moment, na ułamek chwili... Zdawało mu się, to Cas tu leży. Te ciemne włosy go zmyliły. Już miał go ugryźć w karczek, zostawić malinowy ślad przynależności... 

\- Muszę iść do łazienki. - Andy wstał z jęknięciem. - Trochę byłem nieprzygotowany...

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, wynagrodzę ci to. - Cmoknął go w skroń. - Poniosło mnie, przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj. To było szalone. - Uśmiechnął się blado. - Może faktycznie wezwę sobie taksówkę i pojadę na jakiś lunch, a potem się spotkamy, co?

\- Nie krępuj się. - Dał mu kartę na drobne wydatki. - Kup sobie coś. Nam się jeszcze tu zejdzie, ale potem możemy pozwiedzać. Zadzwonię, jak tylko wyprawię Sammy'ego na lotnisko. Chce wracać zaraz po spotkaniu.

\- Pozdrów go ode mnie - powiedział i kulejąc podreptał do łazienki. 

Sammy stał kilka kroków od sali, z której wyszli. Jego mina mówiła: _serio, Dean?_ I jeszcze: _przestań się opierdalać, mamy robotę!_ I może trochę: _mam cię dość. Spoważniej._

\- Było was słychać.

Dean złowił kilka spojrzeń osób stojących przy stanowisku recepcyjnym i wyszczerzył zęby w jednym ze swoich łobuzerskich uśmiechów.

\- Jet lag. - Wyjaśnił z głupia frant. - Musiałem rozruszać mięśnie zanim podpiszę ten aneks. 

Czekał, aż Sammy odpali coś dowcipnego w stylu: _o ile tylko zdołasz przymocować długopis do kutasa..._ Nie to, żeby jego porządny braciszek używał takich słów. 

\- Dzwonił Crowley. Chce się spotkać o drugiej. - Podał mu karteczkę z namiarami. - Nie podoba mi się to. Przebukowałem lot na szóstą. Pójdę z tobą.

Dean rzucił okiem, zmiął kartkę i schował do kieszeni.

\- To do roboty. Obowiązki wzywają. - Westchnął z rezygnacją. - Ciągła praca brak zabawy, nudzą Jacka takie sprawy. 

\- Wiesz, czego może chcieć. I nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić. Niech znajdzie kogoś innego. Mówię poważnie! DEAN! - Chwycił go za ramię i wysyczał prosto do ucha. - Po. Moim. Trupie.

\- Nie bądź taką mamuśką. Pogadamy przy lunchu. Daj nam teraz zarobić na chlebek z masełkiem. - Klasnął, zatarł dłonie dziarskim gestem, gotów na nowe wyzwania, cokolwiek przyniesie przyszłość. 

Weszli do gabinetu. Papiery już czekały. To była ta prostsza ze spraw, którymi mieli się zająć.

 

* * *

 

Cas siedział na środku kuchni ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i karmił Martusia budyniem. Jim i Joy pożerali swoje porcje na kanapie w salonie, oglądając jakąś komedię. Grejp mimo wcześniejszych gróźb również dostał pełną miseczkę, polaną suto sosem czekoladowym, co go uszczęśliwiło i wymazało przedpołudniową sprzeczkę z tatusiem. Zdążyli się już wyściskać i przeprosić i Grejp obiecał, że nie będzie nigdy przeklinał. 

W jego krótkim życiu _nigdy_ oznaczało mniej więcej _do wtorku_...

\- Miś! Na pewno nie chcesz trochę?

\- Nie jestem niemowlakiem. - Skrzywił się, zaglądając do garnka. - Żebym jadł mleczne papki. 

\- Zrobię ci coś innego. 

\- Sam zrobię, nie musisz. - Kucnął przy nich. Martuś otworzył usta, przyjmując kolejną łyżeczkę przysmaku. - Nie oblizuj. 

\- Nie oblizuję. - Tatuś zapewnił, pokazując język na dowód, że nie zjadł nawet odrobinki. Dziś nie chciało mu się robić domowego, rozmieszał z torebki a Walt wybrał zwykły, nie bezglutenowy, więc musiał uważać. Ból brzucha i biegunka nie pomogą mu poczuć się lepiej. 

\- Mam cię, tatuś, na oku. - Misiek pogroził mu palcem. - Chcesz się położyć? Mogę popilnować tych szczurków.

\- Wyrażaj się. Dawaj im dobry przykład... - Tatuś miał nieco szklany wzrok i przekrwione białka. I odrobinę wolniejsze ruchy niż zwykle.

\- Misiek i dobry przykład! - Jim parsknął ironicznie z głębi salonu. - Akurat!

\- Zamknij się! - Odciął się i rzucił w niego butem. 

\- Misiu. - Tatuś poprosił cichutko. - Proszę, nie kłóćcie się.

\- Przecież się nie kłócimy. - Zamrugał niewinnie. - Spuszczę mu manto i po sprawie.

\- Chyba ja tobie. - Jim przybiegł tylko po to, żeby go kopnąć. - Pajac!

\- Chłopcy! - Cas przetarł powieki, czując jakby oczy miały mu zaraz wypłynąć. Rozbolała go głowa i marzył o kolejnej ~~tabletce~~ drzemce. - Możecie trochę ciszej?

\- Nagrabiłeś sobie! - wrzasnął Misiek i rzucił się na brata, ale w sukurs mu przyszła niespodziewanie Joy i to już nieco zmieniało układ sił. Joy była jeszcze mała, ale waleczna jak lwica. No i Misiek nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy, więc traktował ją ulgowo, starając się tylko uchylać od ciosów i blokować małe piąsteczki. 

\- Dzieci, dzieci... Dzieci! - Cas próżno wołał, chcąc wprowadzić trochę dyscypliny, ale w ogóle go nie słuchały i po chwili w kuchni kotłowała się cała czwórka, oprócz Martusia. - Ty jeden, krasnalku, jesteś grzeczny, prawda?

\- No. Jesiem. - Zgodził się z powagą. - Jesie am, am. Budyń. - Otworzył buzię i Cas podał mu kolejną grudkę słodkiej, śmietankowej masy.

\- Mniam, mniam? Smakuje ci?

\- Śmakuje, tak. Jesie!

Dzieciarnia wrzeszczała i hałasowała jak stado rozszczekanych psów i marcujących się kotów i pawianów bijących się o kiść bananów. W końcu przewrócili krzesło i może dlatego Cas nie usłyszał, jak do domu wchodzą Bobby i Amy z Krissy na ręku.  

Może dlatego, że znów odpłynął myślami w przeszłość. Ty razem w daleką, dalszą niż czekanie na Miśka. Wcześniejszą niż spotkanie Deana. Przeszłość, z której nie miał wspomnień w postaci obrazów innych niż ten z klaczą. Rozdzieraną kłami wilków. Brzuch czerwony od krwi i jej oczy zachodzące mgłą... Przepowiadające mgłę, która zasnuła wkrótce jego własne i przesłoniła świat ciemną zasłoną.

Najwcześniejsze i najgorsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. 

Opisał je niedawno w mailu do Gabe'a. Dostał tylko krótkie zdanie w odpowiedzi: nie rozgrzebuj starych spraw. 

 

_Nie rozgrzebuj starych spraw._

 

Czemu Gabe nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć o ich rodzicach? O tym jak zginął ich ojciec i co stało się z ich matkami? Gabe był starszy, pierwszy pojawił się na świecie a jego matka nie była omegą. Co się z nią stało? Jak obie zniknęły z ich życia? Z watahy Uriela? Jaką tajemnicę skrywała ich przeszłość? Czemu Gabe go unikał?

Co tak usilnie chciał zachować przed nim w sekrecie?

Przed czym ochronić...?


	264. KRÓLEWNA NA ZIARNKU... PROCHÓW

Amy lubiła ten pokój, sypialnię Casa. Nowa, w domu wybudowanym zaledwie dwa lata temu, ale tak bardzo przypominała tę, która spłonęła. Naprzeciwko wejścia trzy okna, które podczas śnieżycy można zabezpieczyć zewnętrznymi roletami sterowanymi pilotem. Och, to ukłon w stronę nowoczesności. W starym domu były po prostu ciężkie dwuskrzydłowe okiennice z litego dębu, skrzypiące i stawiające opór kiedy się je chciało zamknąć.

Nadeszła wiosna i rześki powiew lekko przesuwał po podłodze rąbek muślinowych zasłon. Amy spojrzała na wielkie, robione na zamówienie łóżko z wysokim, tapicerowanym zagłówkiem. Obok ukryto haczyk na kroplówkę. Korzystali z niego kilka razy, gdy Cas potrzebował nawodnienia i uzupełnienia elektrolitów. Gładkie ściany w neutralnym odcieniu stanowiły tło niezliczonych zdjęć dzieci i watahy, mieszkańców schroniska i mieszkańców Pinewood. Na wielu z nich mogła z łatwością odnaleźć siebie i Sama z przychówkiem. Na kilku widziała Ellen. Cas był sentymentalny, odszukał co tylko się dało z cudzych albumów, skrupulatnie odtwarzając zniszczoną w ogniu historię. Jego agent Harvey z Nowego Jorku. Adam. Rudy z Lassem. Jody i Frank... Miał nawet dwa zdjęcia ze ślubu. Jedno tylko z Deanem, drugie z nimi oboma i ze szczeniaczkami. Jacy byli wtedy szczęśliwi!

Uśmiechnęła się odruchowo, patrząc na ich twarze. Cas potargany, z czymś błyszczącym we włosach... Jak oprószony brokatem. Ach, diadem!, przypomniała sobie. Tak się opierał, żeby go włożyć, ale w końcu uległ, żeby sprawić Deanowi przyjemność...

Kiedy przestał być _królewną_ , zastąpiony przez Andy'ego?

Owszem, Amy wymieniła z nowym znajomym alfy kilka zdawkowych uprzejmości, pogadali sobie na pikniku o pogodzie i epidemii grypy, która rozłożyła w lutym pół jego działu. Pracował w banku i robił coś szalenie nudnego... Analizy kredytowe? Otrząsnęła się z niechęcią. Dostawała migreny od samego myślenia o kontach i wskaźnikach, procentach i prowizjach. Dość się o tym słuchała, gdy Sammy urządzał wieczorne spotkania w ich domu, z Kevem. Pili wtedy całe galony czarnej kawy i przerzucali się tak hermetycznymi komunikatami, jakby rozmawiali w jakimś kompletnie egzotycznym języku, tylko pozornie przypominającym ojczysty.

Niemniej, jeśli chodzi o Andy'ego - trzeba przyznać - wydał się jej całkiem sympatyczny. Polubiłaby go może, tyle że zajmował miejsce nienależące do niego. Sięgał po coś, co powinno pozostawać poza jego zasięgiem. Reszta rodziny miała podobne odczucia. Nie komentowali wyborów alfy, to były jego decyzje i dotyczyły zbyt intymnych kwestii, aby je roztrząsać czy negować. Nie znosili też Petera, ale póki Dean nikogo sobie nie znalazł, tliła się nadzieja, że Peter odejdzie w niebyt tak nieoczekiwanie jak się pojawił. Przecież nie mógł konkurować z Deanem!

Mimo wszystkich nieporozumień trudno było pogodzić się z myślą, że to rozstanie jest ostateczne. Że nowym alfą Casa będzie miły lecz nudny inspektor szkolny, a nową _królewną_ Deana - cóż, tania podróbka.

\- Jak twoja bezsenność? - Usiadła na twardym materacu, przypominając sobie tamten ranek sprzed czternastu lat, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Przyjechała go zbadać, wychudzonego, ślepego nastolatka bez nazwiska. Posiniaczonego i zestrachanego, nie rozumiejącego do końca, jak się znalazł w dolinie. W rodzinie Winchesterów. Ze śladami zębów na karku i wstrząsającym wyznaniem o brutalnym pożyciu ze swoim nowym, niechcianym i siłą narzuconym alfą.

\- Lepiej - bąknął ostrożnie. - Nie musisz mnie badać. Czemu Bobby cię przywiózł? Naprawdę dobrze się czuję.

\- Proszki, które ci dałam pomagają?

\- Tak.

\- A kto ci przepisał Zoloft? - Przeszła do rzeczy, zanim zdążył się domyślić, w którą stronę zmierzają te pytania. - Bo ja nie. Jessie nie i twój lekarz od celiaklii też nie. Ani twój psychiatra, bo dzwoniłam. Znalazłeś sobie lekarza, któremu bardziej ufasz? - Zabrzmiało to jak wyrzut, chociaż nie miała takiej intencji. A może trochę miała. W głębi serca czuła, jakby ją zdradził.

Cas skulił ramiona i pochylił się, jak karcony uczeń. Nerwowo postukał palcem wargę, a drugą dłonią odruchowo zaczął grzebać w kieszeni. Amy chwyciła go za nadgarstek i wyciągnęła, mimo słabego oporu.

\- Właśnie. - Obejrzała naklejkę, wysypała zawartość na dłoń, żeby przeliczyć. - Do jasnej cholery! Skąd to masz?

Skóra jej ścierpła, miała chęć go uderzyć.

\- To nie Zoloft! - zawarczała przez zaciśnięte szczęki. - Skąd to masz?! Kto ci przepisał alprazolam? Ile tego miałeś? Czemu nosisz to w pudełku po Zolofcie? Co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz się uzależnić? - Zabrała fiolkę i ukryła we własnej kieszeni, zdeterminowana aby Cas nie wziął bez nadzoru już ani jednej tabletki więcej.

Jeszcze niżej spuścił głowę, oparł czoło na dłoniach i zaniósł się stłumionym szlochem.

\- O rany. Ej... No, już. Co ty? Czego płaczesz?... Cas, boże święty... Przestań, przecież nie chciałam... Nie chciałam krzyczeć. - Przygarnęła go w objęcia siostrzanym gestem.

Krew nie zawsze jest wystarczającą więzią, ale ich połączyła miłość z wyboru, wspólne przeżycia, zaufanie budowane przez lata... I wataha. Byli rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Razem przeszli niejedno w Pinewood. Sammy czasem sobie żartował, że ożenił się z nią, aby przestała pomagać Casowi uciekać od Deana. 

Z czasem uwierzyła w ich miłość, ale nigdy nie przestała mu pomagać. Nigdy nie zamierzała przestać.

\- Skończ się mazać i powiedz, co się dzieje. Znajdziemy rozwiązanie. - Obiecała stanowczo. - Możesz na mnie liczyć! Cas. Pierdoło jedna, czemu nie przyszedłeś wcześniej? Hm? - Ujęła spłakane policzki w dłonie i wytarła łzy kciukami. - Hm? Już lepiej? Nie rycz. Przecież wiesz, że sekret, to sekret. Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, Cas. Wszystko! - Podała mu chusteczki i poczekała aż się uspokoi na tyle, żeby móc mówić.

\- Tajemnica lekarska, pamiętam. - Chlipnął i wydmuchał nos z hałasem, aż zabulgotało.

\- Przyjaźń. Pacanie. - Sprostowała żartobliwie. - A nawet więcej! Wiesz, że jesteś jak młodszy brat! Najlepszy na świecie. 

- E tam. - Podniósł załzawione oczy. - Kiepsko trafiłaś. Spytaj Gabe'a.

\- A on się zna! - Prychnęła. Najtrudniejszy moment mieli już za sobą... Uff, mogła odetchnąć i nawet pstryknąć tego głupka w zapuchnięty nos. - Nie zamieniłabym cię na innego. A teraz powiedz, skąd masz te proszki. To nie jest Zoloft, to bardzo silnie działające barbiturany. Możesz się uzależnić. Tylko lekarz je może przepisać i skoro nie dostałeś ich od swojego psychiatry, to od kogo?

Cas uciekł spojrzeniem, przygryzł wargę, wciąż nie chcąc się przyznać.

\- Przeliczyłam, ile ich zostało. Jeśli jakimś cudem zdobyłeś całe opakowanie, to znaczy, że wziąłeś więcej niż powinieneś. - Odgarnęła mu włosy pieszczotliwie. - Cas... Nie możesz tego łykać ot tak, bez ściśle ustalonego z lekarzem dawkowania. 

\- Biorę tylko, kiedy się denerwuję. - Wyjaśnił pokornym tonem. - Przepraszam, powinienem ci powiedzieć, ale nie chciałem cię martwić. Staram się sobie poradzić. Jestem dorosły i samodzielny i umiem rozwiązywać swoje problemy sam. - Mówiąc to zaciskał pięści, aż mu zbielały kostki a paznokcie wbiły się w ciało. - Nie musicie mnie niańczyć. nie chcę być znów dla was ciężarem.

\- Nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś. Cas, kocham cię i nie tylko ja. Cała rodzina! I po to jesteśmy, żeby sobie pomagać. 

\- Ciągle mi pomagacie, we wszystkim... - Serce mu biło mocno, och, jak chciał znów łyknąć proszek, zwinąć się pod kołdrą i zasnąć! - Nie chcę nadużywać waszej cierpliwości! Poza tym, to przecież nic takiego, to lekarstwa. - Przekonywał. - Lekarstwa na nerwy, po urodzeniu Martusia bardzo mi pomogły.

\- Owszem, ale dobrał je specjalista! Sertralina nie uzależnia. Pomagała ci w depresji, zacząłeś naprawdę dobrze sobie radzić. Od kilku miesięcy nic nie brałeś... Może wrócimy do twojego psychiatry i przeanalizujemy sytuację? Wsparcie farmakologiczne to nic złego, ale wolałabym, żeby to nie był alprazolam. Są inne opcje, niekoniecznie Zoloft, jeśli ci nie pasuje lub czujesz że potrzebujesz innego rodzaju działania... 

Cas wyglądał na nieprzekonanego.

\- To nie tylko bezsenność, prawda? - Wypytywała z życzliwością, głaszcząc go po ramieniu. - Czym się tak denerwujesz? Chodzi o Deana? 

Cas przytulił się do niej, przylgnął, szukając ukojenia i ciepła. 

- O Andrew? O Petera? Powiedz mi. Powiedz, co się dzieje? 

Czekała kilka minut, zanim się odezwał.

\- Po co to jest, Amy? - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, a słowa zagłuszały fałdy jej swetra. - Po co?

\- Ale co?

\- Moje życie. Po co? - Zamyślił się a ona czekała cierpliwie. - Czy to było warto? Po co się rodzić, skoro umieramy... Po co kochać... Nic nie trwa wiecznie, tak mówią, ale żeby chociaż trwało całe życie... Albo pół chociaż. Pół życia. To długo. Długo, co nie?

\- Pół życia to długo. - Zgodziła się, zastanawiając o co mu chodzi. Ale nie przerywała, pozwalając mu się rozgadać. 

\- Zostają nam chwile, Amy. Okruchy. Już nawet nie wiem, co z tego zdarzyło się naprawdę a co mi się przyśniło. Chcę spać, wiesz? Śnić to inne, lepsze życie. Albo nie śnić wcale. - Uzupełnił z goryczą. - Nie marzyć, nie planować. Niczego nie oczekiwać. I nic nie czuć! Ani szczęścia, ani niczego! Bo im bardziej jesteś szczęśliwy, im mocniej kochasz, im więcej masz, tak ci się zdaje, że masz, że masz wszystko... Wszystko co najważniejsze... To zaraz okazuje się, że nie masz nic!

Łudziłem się, Amy, łudziłem się, że jeszcze mogę żyć, że jeszcze mogę kochać, kogoś, nie Deana, ale kogoś i że ktoś może mnie pokochać, tak zwyczajnie... Tak _normalnie_. Ale to mi się tylko przyśniło! Tylko się oszukiwałem.

Jestem oszustem, Amy. Kłamczuchem.

Żyję w kłamstwie, oszukuję Petera, ciebie, siebie, Deana, wszystkich. Myślałem, że to się nie wyda. Dean zawsze uważał, że jestem głupi i miał rację. Nie zaprzeczaj. Nie chodziłem do szkoły. Nic nie umiem. Tylko jak robić dzieci i piec ciasteczka, poza tym nic. Misiek wie więcej ode mnie! Jest bardzo mądry. Bardzo mądry, bo po mnie odziedziczył oczy, ale całą resztę po Deanie, i to dobrze. To bardzo dobrze, Amy, niech będzie mądry i niech będzie takim alfą jak jego tata.

Kiedyś będzie mieć watahę i będzie kimś. Jak jego ojciec.

\- Ty też jesteś jego tatą.

\- Takim pół-tatą... Takim gorszym. Nie, Amy, nie protestuj. Oboje wiemy, że ani ze mnie prawdziwy tata, ani prawdziwa mama. Takie nie wiadomo co.

Amy chciała gorąco zaprotestować, ale Cas był jak w transie i zdecydowała się mu nie przerywać.

\- Czasem nie chce mi się nawet wstać z łóżka, bo po co? Ale wstaję, bo jest Martuś, Grejp, oni mnie potrzebują. Bo już starsze to nie bardzo... Nawet w lekcjach nie umiem im pomóc. Joy się ze mnie śmieje i ma rację! Ma rację. Ma rację... - Przygasł, przycichł. - Już nie wiem, co czuję, Amy. Chcę tylko spać... Nie czuć niczego, nie być.

Ostatnie zdanie zadźwięczało jak dzwon. Alarmowy. 

\- Nie chcesz czuć niczego? - Powtórzyła za nim, żeby się upewnić, czy dobrze rozumie.

\- Niczego. - Potwierdził i odsunął się kawałek. - Jestem zły. 

Więc o to chodzi! Amy doskonale go rozumiała. Też była wychowana w rodzinie, w której okazywanie negatywnych uczuć było prawem innych. Dorosłych. Ojca. Nie jej. Ona powinna zawsze być grzeczna i cicha. Nawet w dorosłym życiu ciężko wyzbyć się wyrzutów sumienia, gdy się wściekasz. Wiedziała, że ma prawo, że każdy czasem się tak czuje. Wściekły. Że to jedna z naturalnych reakcji na doznawane krzywdy i niesprawiedliwość, ale wiedzieć a pozwolić sobie na to... O! To dwie zupełnie różne sprawy. A Cas był w dodatku omegą. Miał we krwi, w DNA wdrukowaną rezygnację. Unikać konfliktów. Wybaczać... Tłumić własne uczucia i potrzeby w imię _większego dobra_. 

\- No i dobrze! - Przerwała mu ostro to samobiczowanie. - Ile razy o tym gadaliśmy? Cas! Masz prawo czuć złość! Gniew... 

\- Nie! To nie o to chodzi! Jestem zły. Ja. - Uderzył się w pierś. - Ja jestem zły! Pechowy. Nie chcę, ale co to za różnica?

\- Co? Nie bredź. Jaki pechowy znowu? 

\- Tak! Jestem. Odkąd mnie Dean wziął ze sobą, to nic tylko pech i nieszczęścia! Przeze mnie!

\- Nieprawda. Nie mów głupstw. Nie jesteś pechowy. - Nie wiedziała, jakich argumentów użyć, jak go przekonać. - Skąd takie pomysły? 

\- Jestem! Jestem! Phehiljah! Zachariasz! Moi kuzyni! Bella! Tony! Ellen! MARY! JOHN! Z kimkolwiek się nie zetknę... Nawet Lisa! Lisa chciała tylko, żeby Dean dotrzymał umowy, skąd mogła wiedzieć, że przygarnie przybłędę, który pokrzyżuje jej plany? Wcale się jej nie dziwię, że była zła! Gdyby nie ja, żyłaby. Wyszła za mąż i miała szczeniaczki z Deanem... Nie mogę już wytrzymać sam ze sobą. - Złapał się za głowę, ścisnął oburącz. - Staram się. Amy, naprawdę. Chcę dobrze. Piknik i wszystko... Dla dzieci, dla schroniska, naprawdę, Amy, staram się, naprawdę się staram spłacić te długi, za wszystkich, którzy przeze mnie umarli, ale jestem już taki zmęczony, taki zmęczony, taki zmęczony, że chcę się tylko położyć i przespać... - Osunął się na poduszkę, zwinął w pozycję płodową i nakrył ramieniem. - Chciałbym tylko się przespać, Amy. Chciałbym tylko zasnąć na bardzo długo. Amy. Żeby już nikt przeze mnie nie umarł. 

Położyła się obok, nakryła ich oboje kocem i przez około kwadrans czekała, aż oboje przetrawią to, co właśnie wyznał. 

\- Nikt przez ciebie nie umarł. Twoja stara wataha była pełna drani, którzy mieli pecha trafić na silniejszych od siebie. Nie o ciebie im szło, tylko o smocze złoto. Sam mi wszystko opowiedział. Zaślepiła ich chciwość i sami sprowadzili na siebie zły los. Nie miałeś w tym żadnego udziału. Dean z tobą czy bez ciebie nie pozwoliłby się okraść i skrzywdzić watahy. Prowadził wtedy tyle osób! Oni knuli, żeby wybić wszystkich i ukraść wam złoto, wiesz co to znaczy? Jo, Ellen, Sammy... - Głos jej zadrżał z emocji. - Zginęliby, gdyby Dean się z nimi nie rozprawił. Musiał. Na tym polega odpowiedzialność alfy przewodnika. A Lisa chciała wyjść za niego dla forsy i mogła odejść z forsą. Sammy mi powiedział, że Dean dał jej hojną odprawę. Mogła odejść bogatsza niż przyszła, ale wolała się mścić. Omal cię nie zastrzeliła. Dean uratował ci życie. Nie winię go. Jestem mu wdzięczna, przecież nosiłeś Misia! Gdyby się jej udało, Miś by nigdy się nie urodził! Ani żadne z dzieci. Nie powstałoby schronisko. Nie pomógłbyś Claire. 

\- Ellen by żyła.

\- Nie wiesz, co komu pisane. Nie wiem, czy bez ciebie wataha byłaby taka jaką jest. - Zaśmiała się cichutko, refleksyjnie. - Ellen kiedyś powiedziała, że go utemperowałeś. Że dorósł przy tobie. Jedno wiem na pewno, nie wyszłabym za Sama. Pewnie od dawna bym nie mieszkała w Pinewood. I nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek by mieszkał po likwidacji tartaku.

\- Dean go kupił.

\- Z myślą o tobie. I dla ciebie kupił cukiernię. I dom pod schronisko. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie dalej by okradał smoki i miał gdzieś miasteczko, innych. Dbałby tylko o siebie i watahę.

\- Miałby Lisę, może ona byłby dla niego lepsza? Może dzięki niej osiągnąłby więcej...? 

\- Tęsknisz za nim? - Ledwie usłyszała samą siebie.

\- Tak bardzo, że całe ciało mnie boli. - Przyznał z westchnieniem. - Ale nie mogę z nim być. Już do siebie nie pasujemy. Nie mogę. Ja sam już do siebie nie pasuję... Nie powtórzę starych błędów. Nie. 

Nasunęli krawędź dzierganego koca na głowy. W ciemności ledwo widzieli swoje twarze. Wełniany kokon otulał ich miękko, tłumił dźwięki i osłaniał przed światem. Wysepka bezpieczeństwa na wzburzonym morzu.

\- Przyznaj, że jesteś zazdrosny o Andy'ego. - Pogłaskała go po policzku. - Wyrzuć to z siebie. Wyrzuć Petera. Zrób awanturę Deanowi i każ mu natychmiast wracać do domu. - Uśmiechnęła się z czułością. - Każ mu wracać, zobaczysz, wszystko się poukłada. Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Pomoże ci ze wszystkim się uporać. Daj mu szansę. Daj sobie szansę. - Prosiła. - Możesz być słaby, Cas, on będzie silny za was obu, daj mu szansę. Oprzyj się na nim. Wiesz, że możesz. Utrzyma was oboje, jest silny. Jest wystarczająco silny, żeby ci pomóc. Zawsze był i zawsze będzie. Pozwól mu się sobą zaopiekować. Poproś, żeby wrócił. Każ mu wracać i zobaczysz, że wszystko się poukłada. 

Cas przygryzł wargi, rozważając tę serdeczną radę.

\- Lepiej mu będzie z tym chłopakiem. Andym. Niech już zostanie, jak jest. - Zamknął oczy i nie odezwał się przez cały wieczór, głuchnąc na wszelkie błagania i argumenty.

 

* * *

 

Tej nocy Cas znów śnił, pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu. Pewnie dlatego, że Amy po telefonicznej konsultacji z kolegą psychiatrą wydzieliła mu zaledwie jedną trzecią tabletki, żeby uniknąć skutków nagłego odstawienia, ale z pewnością było to za mało, żeby odurzył się i zapadł w ciemność. 

Stał w lesie, wśród drzew. Niebo było granatowe i nie widział gwiazd, ale doskonale wiedział, gdzie jest. Znów był na smyczy. Pleciony rzemień napiął się i pociągnął go między pnie. Cas musiał szybko przebierać nogami, żeby nadążyć, żeby nie upaść. Wyciągał przed siebie ramiona, asekurując się i osłaniając przed uderzeniami gałęzi. Wołał Jo, żeby zwolniła, że nie ma siły, mięśnie łydek paliły go jak przypiekane nad ogniem...

Nagle spadł w jakiś głęboki jar. W przepaść. Nie zdążył się niczego złapać, strach o życie chwycił go za gardło. Ból szarpnął nim, omal złamał na pół. Och, coś go trzyma. Coś sprawia, że nie leci w głąb, żeby się roztrzaskać na dnie. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył jaśniejący w ciemności przewód, wyrastający mu z brzucha. Jak włączone niebieskie lampki choinkowe. Dotknął go z lękiem, bojąc się porażenia prądem, ale przewód był chłodny, elastyczny i gruby.

Chwycił się tego sznura obiema rękami i nagle zaczął się wznosić, lekki jak piórko. Jak latawiec. I tylko zwykły konopny sznurek nie pozwalał mu odlecieć znad kwietnej, pachnącej łąki nad ciemną, groźną taflę wzburzonego jeziora. 

Frunął, jakby miał skrzydła, unosił się w powietrznych prądach, niesiony wiatrem, podziwiając z góry piękno doliny. Zachwycające połacie zieleni, wrzosowiska pod lasem, brykające wesoło szczeniaczki. 

\- Jestem latawcem. Jestem papierowym wilkiem. - Zdziwił się i pomachał do Deana, rozwijającego sznurek ze szpulki. - Nie możesz mnie puścić! Nie puść mnie! Nie pozwól mi odlecieć!

Nie pozwól mi spaść. 

Czy Dean go słyszy? 

Nagle wiatr ochłódł, dzikie porywy szarpały nim gwałtowne, znosząc coraz bliżej jeziora. Woda kotłowała się w nim czarna jak atrament i gęsta jak smoła. Nie! Nie może się zbliżać do brzegu! Woda go wciągnie! Dean! Ściągnij sznurek! ŚCIĄGNIJ SZNUREK!

Dean, nie pozwól mi spaść!

To już nie był wiatr, tylko huragan. Łąki pociemniały, czarny śnieg i siwy pył zasypywał trawy i polne kwiatki, tratowane przez konika z płonącą grzywą. 

DEANDEANDEANDEAN!

Pomóż

Konik zarżał boleśnie i Cas obudził się z okrzykiem zgrozy i bezsilności.

 

* * *

 

Sammy siedział w taksówce obrażony i nadęty, nie słuchając głupawych docinków i wulgarnych historyjek, którymi Dean go raczył, próbując rozchmurzyć napiętą atmosferę. Brnąc i co rusz utykając w korkach, wyjeżdżali z Manhattanu w stronę Windsor Terrace. A konkretnie, w stronę Green-Wood Cemetary. Crowley miał zamiłowanie do takich miejsc. Twierdził, że podniosła i żałobna atmosfera sprzyja brudnym interesom. Nigdy nie pokusił się o rozwinięcie tej interesującej tezy, a Sammy wolał nie wnikać w pokrętne i mroczne jak zaszczurzone lochy zakamarki jego umysłu. Zdecydowanie nie były to żadne "pałace", jakie rozsławił Hannibal Lecter, smakosz cudzych mózgów i opery. Crowley nie był wyrafinowany, za to niewiarygodnie skuteczny. Z finezją walca drogowego albo mechanicznego rębaka rozprawiał się ze wszystkim na swojej drodze. A jednak czasem prosił o przysługi i Dean nie odmawiał, co zwykle kończyło się braterską awanturą lub ciężkim jak wieko dębowej trumny milczeniem. 

\- Przysięgam, jeśli poprosi cię o kolejnego smoka, tak ci przyłożę, że nie będziesz w stanie wrócić na własnych nogach do hotelu, nie mówiąc o polowaniu na cokolwiek, choćby na muchy! - Syknął wreszcie, nie mogąc już znieść wesołkowatego humoru alfy.

\- Nie poprosi. Skończyłem z tym. - Dean klepnął go w kolano i zajrzał do torebki z chrupkami o smaku chili i bekonu. - Przestań mędzić! Odkąd wyszedłeś za mąż zrobiłeś się straszną kluchą i jęczyduszą!

\- Ożeniłem się. - Poprawił go belferskim tonem. - Spałeś na lekcjach gramatyki?

\- Nie miałem czasu. W tym czasie spałem z nauczycielką WF-u. Poza tym zdawało mi się, że w osobie Amy znalazłeś sobie kogoś, kto ma jaja większe od twoich!

\- Dean!

\- Nieprawda? - Parsknął, rozbawiony własnym dowcipem. - Krótko cię trzyma, nie zaprzeczaj.

\- Już ty potrafisz rozpoznać krótką smycz. Sam na takiej chodzisz!

\- Nie chodzę. Prowadzam. - Wyjaśnił z wyższością. - Trzeba wiedzieć, który koniec trzymać... - Napchał policzki garścią chrupek i żuł z wyraźną przyjemnością. 

\- No, ciekawe, kto trzyma cię za ten właściwy _koniec_. - Sammy prychnął ironicznie. - Bo że ktoś, to pewne. 

\- Nikt. - Mina mu zrzedła. - Nikt mnie nie trzyma! Jestem wolny jak ptak!

\- Może to problem... - mruknął pod nosem, odwracając twarz do szyby. - Brak ci silnej ręki. Nie robiłeś głupot, póki Cas miał cię pod pantoflem... Nie to, co ten nowy. Jak mu? Randy? Mandy? Candy? - Udawał, że grzebie w pamięci i nie potrafi wpaść na to jedno prawidłowe imię. 

\- Słuchaj no... - Dean aż się opluł okruszkami, dźgnięty do żywego tak jawnym lekceważeniem. - Zejdź ze mnie! A w ogóle, po co się ze mną pchasz? Powinieneś teraz jechać na lotnisko! Nie potrzebuję niańki. Mówiłem, że sam to załatwię!

\- Ktoś musi mieć cię na oku! Dawno nie wpakowałeś się w awanturę, co?! Jeszcze jednych blizn nie wyleczyłeś, a już się starasz o nowe? Tęsknisz za intensywną terapią? 

\- Tęsknię za czasami, kiedy jeszcze miałeś jaja, zanim oddałeś je Amy pod klucz! - wysapał nieco już zużytą zniewagę.

\- Jeśli chcesz zachować swoje, to odmówisz tej gnidzie i RAZEM wrócimy do Montany. Nie żartuję, nie odczepisz się ode mnie, więc przestań wierzgać. Cokolwiek roi ci się w tym głupim móżdżku, będziesz musiał najpierw przejść po moim zimnym trupie!

Zapadła cisza i przez chwilę słyszeli tylko swoje oddechy i bollywoodzką muzyczkę z odtwarzacza, podkręconą dość głośno przez kierowcę w turbanie.

\- Martwisz się o mnie? - Wreszcie Dean mrugnął i klepnął brata w udo. - Co? Martwisz, że znów będziesz musiał słuchać naszego kochanego zrzędę, Bobby'ego?

- Przynajmniej wiem, czego się po nim spodziewać. - Warknął w odpowiedzi, nie mając chęci na żarty. - W co ty znów pogrywasz?

\- Zluzuj majty. - Poradził życzliwie. Dojechali i wyciągnął portfel, żeby zapłacić. - Wszystko jest okay. Naprawdę, siostra, wszystko jest okay.

Sammy wygramolił się z samochodu z obrażoną miną. Według niego nic nie było okay a Dean jak zwykle pajacował, knując coś za jego plecami. A za _siostrę_ policzy się z nim oddzielnie!

Green-Wood wyglądało jak park z niewiarygodną ilością najdziwniejszych pomników. Kręte alejki prowadziły w różne zakątki, mniej lub bardziej ustronne, wijąc się wokół niewielkich stawów i sadzawek. Że też Crowley gustował w takich miejscach! Czy nie lepiej byłoby się spotkać w jakiejś zacisznej knajpie, prowadzonej przez zaprzyjaźnioną watahę, zjeść przy okazji krwisty stek, albo przynajmniej kawał pieczonej baraniny... Z pełnym żołądkiem łatwiej negocjować.

Dean nie lubił spotkań, na których nie serwowano jedzenia i gdzie nie można było zamówić piwa a dziś musiał się najpierw przemęczyć w tym przeszklonym biurowcu, które złośliwie nazywał terrarium (pełnym oślizgłych gadów z przyklejonymi uśmiechami) a teraz w tym skansenie starych, ekstrawaganckich grobowców... Po prawdzie, wolał umrzyków od prawników i od całej tej zgrai pod krawatami. Nie ufał krawaciarzom. Knuli za plecami swoich klientów i zawsze zakładał, że chcą go wyruchać na parę milionów, bez względu na wysokość prowizji, jaką im płacił.

Ktoś inny mógł przecież zapłacić więcej. Ufał tylko swoim. Tylko na własnej watasze możesz polegać w świecie ludzi, smoków i wielkiej forsy. I na Crowleyu. Skurwiel potrafiłby cię oskubać z ostatniej koszuli, ale jeśli zawarł układ, to dotrzymywał go bez względu na koszty. Gdybyż jeszcze lepiej dobierał miejsca spotkań!

Dean czuł się tu prawie jak w muzeum, a nie gustował w tak wyrafinowanych rozrywkach. Cas pewnie by docenił... Nie to, że zabrałby go na spotkanie z Crowleyem. Ale mogliby przyjechać tu kiedy indziej, połazić... Parę razy udało im się wyrwać do Nowego Jorku. Kiedyś. Miło wspominał te wyjazdy... No, owszem, Cas ciągał go po galeriach i sklepach z antykami, co było nudne jak cholera, ale za to Dean ciągał jego na spotkanie biznesowe i z kolekcjonerami starych aut. Można powiedzieć, że wzajemnie poszerzali swoje horyzonty.

I zawsze pilnował, żeby dobrze jedli! Cholera, ależ mu kiszki marsza grają... Ciekawe, czy między tymi nagrobkami można rozłożyć kocyk i urządzić sobie piknik? Choćby w cieniu tej piramidy... Cas by pewnie zachwycał się każdą rzeźbą i narzekał, że nie wzięli Jima, że jest tu mnóstwo ciekawych obiektów do fotografowania a Grejp i Martuś mogliby sobie biegać po zielonych trawnikach, tylko trzeba by ich pilnować, żeby nie wpadli do wody, żeby się nie potopili, Dean musiałaby go uspokajać, że woda to pewnie tu do kolan i że dzieci wiedzą, że nie wolno im się zbliżać do brzegu, bo przecież sami mają jezioro pod domem i o co te histerie, aż Cas by się uspokoił i znów zachwycałby się, jak tu pięknie, jak cicho i spokojnie i gdzie tu można kupić jakieś pamiątki? Dean by żartował, że na pewno mają zestaw miniaturek nagrobków Zbuduj-to-sam i puzzle z mapą a może nawet też ozdobny certyfikat z woskowaną pieczęcią, poświadczający uroczyście: byłem tu!

\- Coś taki zadowolony? - Sammy niuchnął zaintrygowany wonią endorfin unoszących się wokół alfy. - Ten twój Grandy to gdzie, nawiasem mówiąc? Nie, żebym tęsknił.

\- W hotelu. Albo na zakupach, nie wiem - mruknął z roztargnieniem, wciąż wyobrażając sobie szczeniaczki buszujące w trawie i Casa uganiającego się za nimi, żeby czegoś nie zepsuły i nie zrobiły sobie krzywdy. Robi się już coraz cieplej, trzeba pomyśleć o wakacjach. O jakimś wyjeździe nad ocean, albo może na jakieś ciepłe wyspy z miękkim piachem i drinkami pod palmami? Dzieciarnia mogłaby się wyszaleć, a oni odpocząć i złapać po zimie trochę słońca. Cas potrzebuje słońca jak kania dżdżu. I maluchy też, ma się rozumieć. - Słuchaj, a może byśmy się wybrali wspólnie na Hawaje w tym roku, co?

\- Nie.

\- Czemu? - Aż się zatrzymał, zaskoczony ostrą odmową. - Myślałem właśnie, żeby zabrać dzieciaki i...

\- Nie. - Sammy nie zwolnił kroku i nie obejrzał się na niego. - Toleruję go, ale nie zmusisz mnie do spędzania z nim wakacji. Amy też się nie zgodzi.

\- Ale czemu? Pokłócili się? - Dean dogonił go w trzech susach. - A o co poszło? Zawsze takie papużki nierozłączki...

\- Co? O czym ty gadasz?

\- A ty o czym?

\- O wakacjach z Andym.

\- Z Casem i dziećmi. I nagle pamiętasz jak się nazywa?

\- Chcesz jechać na wakacje z Casem?

\- Chcę jechać z dziećmi i z wami i z casem, jeśli się zgodzi, bo przecież ktoś musi się zajmować dziećmi, wiesz jak reaguje Marty, kiedy musi na chwilę puścić się jego spódnicy... - Tym razem to Dean się wysforował naprzód a Sammy stał z rozchylonymi głupkowato ustami. - Już wygodniej go zabrać ze sobą, niż słuchać tego ryku _gdzie tatuś, gdzie tatuś_... - Przedrzeźnił malucha piskliwym głosem.

\- Akurat, Marty! Nie wisz czasem. - Mruknął pod nosem. - Możemy jechać. Przez dwa tygodnie wataha chyba sobie bez nas poradzi...

\- A my bez nich. Może wreszcie Cas nauczy się pływać...

\- Może. - Sam rzucił mu błyskawiczne spojrzenie. Jak na faceta, który zaczął związek z Andym, Cas nie schodzi mu z ust. Ani nie znika z planów. Wakacyjnych tym razem.

 


	265. GREEN-WOOD

\- Łiiiii! AAAaaaa! Jesie! Jesie! Miś! Jesie! - Marty w tandemie z Krissy skakali jak pchełki wokół nóg Miśka, domagając się kolejnej rundki "samolotu". 

\- Ale jesteś ciężka! - Wysapał, podrzucając ją piąty raz i kręcąc się na piętach wokół własnej osi, podczas gdy Marty wisiał mu na dżinsach. - Czym cię ciocia karmi?

\- Tym, co wujek ugotuje! - Zaśmiał się Bobby jr, zaglądając do lodówki. - Co to?

\- Zapiekane bataty. - Jim przepchnął się obok i wprost sprzed jego nosa złapał ostatnie udko pieczonego kurczaka. - Z tofu. Nie radzę. 

\- To nie macie nic do jedzenia? - Chłopiec z rozczarowaniem cofnął rękę. Warzywa? Tofu? Mleko owsiane i pasta z soczewicy? Fuj. Wszystkie poszlaki prowadziły do jednej, nieubłaganej konkluzji. - Wujek jest chory?

\- Nie narzekajcie, jest pełno jedzenia. Kupiłam parówki, frankfurterki, steki, jajka, sery, mleko, warzywa... - Jody zdążyła się przebrać z munduru w dres i rozpakować zakupy, dać każdemu po biszkopcie i kubku soku, ogarnąć salon, nastawić pranie, opróżnić suszarkę, poskładać czystą pościel i schować do szaf, a nawet zagonić chłopców do wyrzucenia śmieci. - Może zapiekanka?

\- Mogę zrobić gofry. - Zaproponowała mama, wchodząc do kuchni i podwijając rękawy. - Cas śpi. 

\- My wcześniej zjedliśmy burgery, Walt przywiózł. Ale zapiekanka nie zaszkodzi. Albo gofry. Mogą być. - Misiek cmoknął Krissy w czubek nosa. - Ożenię się z tobą, jak podrośniesz, ale idź się wreszcie pobaw z Martym. Ma nowe lalki. - Dodał kuszącym tonem. - I maszynkę do bąbelków! Robi ogroooomne, tęczowe bańki. Na pewno chcesz wypróbować.

\- Śamolot! Lób śamolot! - Wydarł się Marty, uchwyciwszy się jego paska z desperacją. 

\- Mróweczko, już dość. Miś jest zmęczony. - Jody oderwała małe łapeczki zaciśnięte kurczowo na ubraniu starszego brata. - Biegnij pokazać Krissy bąbelki. Pokażesz jej bąbelki? 

\- Za kilka lat ta fraza nabierze nowego znaczenia... - Amy wybuchnęła śmiechem, przepasując się fartuchem. - I wtedy nie będziemy ich zachęcać do ekshibicjonizmu...

\- Ciocia! - Misiek udał, że wymiotuje, a w następnej sekundzie skorzystał z okazji i ulotnił się do swojej sypialni, z dala od rodzeństwa i kuzynów. Miał ich po dziurki w nosie i zamierzał spędzić wieczór grając na konsoli aż do przykurczu nadgarstków. 

\- Mamo, może ciocia Jody zrobi gofry, co? - Zaproponował Jackie z niewinną miną. - Pewnie jesteś zmęczona po dyżurze...

\- Ciocia też jest zmęczona. Po służbie. 

\- Może jest, ale nic nie przypali. - Mark skwitował bezlitośnie i przytulił się do ulubionej cioci. - Mogę ponosić twoją odznakę? Pobawimy się w kowbojów, będę szeryfem. - Zadarł nosa, zerkając na rodzeństwo, zazdrosne że pierwsze nie wpadło na ten pomysł.

\- Weź sobie, kurtka wisi w holu. - Pogłaskała malca po głowie i klasnęła dziarsko. - To gofry? Czy hot-dogi?

\- Hot-dogi! Spaghetti! Pulpety! - Rozległy się wrzaski, dzieciarnia przygalopowała ze wszystkich zakątków domu i zaczęła co sił w płucach agitować za ulubionymi daniami, jakby ów plebiscyt o niesłychanej ważności miał wpływ co najmniej na likwidację światowego głodu i przyspieszał kolonizację Marsa. 

\- Hot-dogi i naleśniki. - Zdecydowała autorytatywnie, zanim jej bębenki pękły i odesłała zgraję z kuchni. - Głowa mnie rozbolała od tego jazgotu, a jestem tu raptem godzinę... Rany boskie, nie wiem jak Cas to wytrzymuje... - Westchnęła ciężko i odsunęła stopą rozsypane klocki i resoraki. - Ej, co ja mówiłam o zabawkach w kuchni? Jazda z tym do salonu. Idźcie się tam bawić! Tylko grzecznie! 

\- To daj colę, daj colę! - Grzeczność miała swoją cenę. Dzieciaki nie przegapiały żadnej okazji do utargowania czegoś dla siebie i tym razem nie zamierzały odpuścić. Dorośli jednogłośnie ulegli żądaniom i opłacili spokój haraczem z zakazanego przysmaku. Dziadek wyjął zimne piwo i nalał ciociom do szklanek, chociaż obie zaprotestowały, bo wolą lemoniadę. Dziadek powiedział, że po robocie pół butelki porteru nie zawadzi. Ciocia Jody zaczęła szykować naleśniki a ciocia Amy kroić sałatkę. 

\- Przymknij drzwi. - Poleciła Bobby'emu. W kuchni został tylko Martuś z Krissy, zbyt mali by cokolwiek zrozumieć a poza tym zajęci kolorową maszynką. Marty z zapałem kręcił korbką, a ze zmyślnie zaprojektowanej tuby wylatywały tuziny baniek, pękając w zetknięciu z podłogą i zostawiając po sobie wilgotne ślady. 

\- I jak z nim? Nawrót depresji?

\- Myślałam, że macie go na oku. - Amy przerwała siekanie ogórków i skierowała ostrze w stronę starego alfy. - A on sobie załatwił dealera, nie wiem jak i gdzie. Trzyma Xanax w pudełku po Zolofcie. 

\- Xanax? - Jody podniosła brwi. - Jak to "załatwił dealera"? To nie lekarz mu przepisał?

Amy wymieniła spojrzenia z Bobbym, który się wyraźnie stropił.

\- Ode mnie dostał łagodne tabletki nasenne. Zapewniał mnie, że to wystarczy, że jest przemęczony wieczorami, za dużo myśli przed snem i potrzebuje delikatnego wyciszenia. - Wytłumaczyła z poczuciem winy, że nie wyłapała tych kłamstw. Albo może, że te _półprawdy_ przyjęła za dobrą monetę, nie drążąc głębiej. - Najwyraźniej potrzebował czegoś silniejszego, ale jak powiedział "nie chciał nas martwić", więc zorganizował sobie nielegalne dostawy za naszymi plecami. Ktoś ma pomysł, skąd?

Jody i Bobby jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami. 

\- Dwa razy w tygodniu woził Jima do Crabtown na zajęcia z fotografii. - Amy wróciła do krojenia, stukając szybko ostrzem w deskę. Ciach, ciach, ciach, ciach, ciach i kopka pachnących apetycznie plasterków wylądowała na dnie miski.

\- Miał problem z kupieniem płynu do spryskiwaczy, a co dopiero narkotyków... - Bobby roześmiał się, ale śmiech szybko zamarł mu w gardle. Fakt, Amy miała rację. Powinni mieć na niego oko. Jak to się stało, że pod nosem watahy udało mu się nawiązać kontakt z jakimś podejrzanym handlarzem? - I skąd by miał forsę?

\- Kiedyś Dean kontrolował każdy jego wydatek. - Wtrąciła Jody ponuro.

Tłuszcz zaskwierczał na patelni, gdy przewracała naleśnik. Nie musiała dopowiadać, że po pożarze mieli ważniejsze sprawy niż obsesyjne sprawdzanie stanu konta omegi. Poza tym, Cas bardzo długo nie opuszczał szpitala, potem schroniska, potem domu i właściwie nie było potrzeby grzebać mu w portfelu. Ostatecznie, był dorosły i miał prawo wydawać swoje pieniądze tak, jak chciał. Nie widać było, żeby przetracał je na zbytki, mało kupował dla siebie, prawie nic. Nie oszczędzał na jedzeniu, edukacji i opiece medycznej dla dzieci. Co mógł przekazywał na schronisko i szkołę, lubił sprawiać innym niespodzianki, kupował sporo drobiazgów dla przyjaciół, dla omeg. Kwiaty, drobną biżuterię z sieciówek, kosmetyki, gry i zabawki, książki, nierzadko wsuwał tym swoim podopiecznym złożony banknot, na fryzjera czy kino. Nic dziwnego, że ani Kevin, ani nikt inny nie pilnowali tych drobnych kwot...

\- Kto mógł przypuszczać? - Amy zabrała się za koperek i szalotki. - Zawsze był bardzo odpowiedzialny.

\- Na pewno szukał informacji w internecie. - Jody zalała patelnię porcją ciasta i podparła się pod boki, wchodząc w tryb policjantki. - Ktoś musiał mu podpowiedzieć... Przecież sam z siebie tego nie wymyślił! I czemu akurat Xanax a nie co innego?

\- Może ja. - Amy przyznała ze skruchą. - Niewykluczone, że sama mu coś wspomniałam. Co rok wypisuje się około czterdzieści milionów recept na Xanax, to jeden z najpopularniejszych obok Prozaku leków psychiatrycznych. - Po ich minach poznała, że nie obchodzą ich statystyki. - Możliwe, że zapamiętał coś z naszych wizyt u Kirschena. Zastanawialiśmy się razem co i w jakich dawkach mu ustawić. Padały różne nazwy... Mógł zapamiętać.  - Podkreśliła. - Nie jest głupi. 

Zwykle Cas był traktowany z pewną pobłażliwością, może przez swoją prostolinijność i dziecinną naiwność. Może dlatego, że w jego naturze nie leżało knucie i kłamstwa. Nie raz, nie dwa przysporzył alfie i watasze kłopotów, ale nie rozmyślnie. Gdy czegoś nie wiedział, pytał. Dean z łatwością go kontrolował, bo Cas niczego przed nim nie krył. Posłusznie i ufnie opowiadał się ze swoich działań, planów i marzeń. Z rzadka pił alkohol i to w bardzo małych ilościach, nie palił, zamiast kawy pijał herbaty owocowe i napary z ziół. Wkładał wiele wysiłku, aby zdrowo się odżywiać, obsesyjnie wręcz pilnował diety. Celiakia i anemia wiele razy dały mu w kość. Chciał być w formie dla dzieci. Amy znała jego największy, ukryty lęk: że je osieroci. Wciąż sobie nie wybaczył załamania nerwowego po śmierci Mary i Johna, tego jak naraził Martusia i że zaniedbał Grejpa, Jima i Joy, zostawiając zbyt wiele, zbyt dorosłych obowiązków na barkach Miśka i Claire. Popełniał błędy, mylił się, jak każdy... Czyżby jednak okazał się aż tak lekkomyślny? 

\- Nikt nie mówi, że jest. - Bobby napił się jeszcze, rysując palcem po blacie niewidzialne wzory. 

\- A Dean się oczywiście szlaja Bóg wie gdzie i nic go nie obchodzi biedny chłopak! - Jody oparzyła się przez nieuwagę, syknęła, wyrzuciła naleśnik, który się porwał przy przekładaniu i zaklęła jak marynarz. - Co z oczu, to z serca!

\- Cas sam go odrzucił. - Bobby stanął po stronie alfy. - Nie mówię, że nie miał swoich powodów, ale już nie spychaj tak wszystkiego na niego! Obaj mają za uszami.

\- Jest alfą czy nie jest? - Jody nadal się wściekała. - Powinien wiedzieć! Nawet jak już nie są razem, to wciąż Cas jest ojcem ich dzieci. No, chyba że dzieci też już go nie obchodzą!

\- Przestań pieprzyć! - Bobby odsunął krzesło z hurgotem i wstał gwałtownie. 

\- Jody! To nie tylko Dean. - Łagodziła Amy. - Wszyscy powinniśmy coś wcześniej zauważyć... A ja najbardziej.

\- Najbardziej to ktoś w domu, przecież nie żyje na bezludnej wyspie. - Jody nie odpuściła kwaśnych uwag. - Haruje jak koń i póki jak koń nie padnie to wszyscy ślepi!

\- Bobby, chyba zostawiłam włączone światła, możesz sprawdzić? - Amy wygrzebała kluczyki do samochodu i wypchnęła alfę za próg, zanim wybuchła awantura. - Jody, wiem, że się martwisz. Ale nie ma sensu teraz wzajemnie się obwiniać. To w gruncie rzeczy Bobby nas zaalarmował.

\- Mógł wcześniej. Nie spodziewałam się, że to powiem, ale gdyby żyła Ellen nigdy by do tego nie doszło. - Zsunęła patelnię z palnika i przetarła twarz znużonym gestem. - Biedny chłopak, ma za dużo na głowie. Mówiłam mu, żeby wziął pomoc do domu. Albo żeby zamieszkał w Pinewood. Dzieciaki miałyby bliżej do szkoły, nie musiałby tak harować. Przecież on jeszcze karmi i opiera chłopaków!

\- Karmi, nie opiera. - Amy sprostowała sprawiedliwie. - I ma pomoc, wystarczy że poprosi. Palcem nie kiwnął przy piecu i termie, nie musi się martwić o odśnieżanie, dach, rynny, szambo i śmieci. Nie wymienia korków, żarówek, większe zakupy robią Walt albo Harry. Nie twierdzę, że ma życie usłane różami. Przy tylu dzieciakach plus to co robi dla schroniska i miasteczka to aż nadto na jedną osobę, ale to jego dom, tu chce mieszkać i na pewno nie jest zostawiony sam sobie. 

Jody usiadła na krześle, zapominając o naleśnikach i hot-dogach.

\- Boję się o niego. Nie chcę, żeby się powtórzyło to, co... - Urwała, bojąc się wypowiedzieć na głos i zapeszyć. Nie była przesądna, ale odpukała w spód drewnianego blatu. 

\- Nie powtórzy. - Amy usiadła przy niej i splotły dłonie razem w geście wzajemnej pociechy. - Nie pozwolimy na to.

\- Zawsze mi się zdawało, że jest silniejszy niż wygląda. Zawsze miałam taką nadzieję. Że nie jest... jak wy to mówicie... Omegą. Że to krzywdzący stereotyp i mechanizm wiktymizacji. Rozumiesz? Im komuś bardziej wmawiasz, że jest ofiarą, tym bardziej się nią staje. 

Amy uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. Oczywiście, Jody wciąż patrzyła na Casa okiem zatroskanego stróża prawa, stojącego na straży porządku i sprawiedliwości społecznej. Sama miała silną osobowość, mundur był jej drugą skórą, ale i bez niego świetnie sobie radziła. Nie musiała chować się za autorytetem władzy, sama była autorytetem wśród mieszkańców Pinewood. Wiodła nieskomplikowane życie według własnych, jasnych zasad, nie ulegając pokusom. 

\- Cas nie jest ofiarą.

\- Jako lekarz wiesz, że niektórzy są bardziej predysponowani do uzależnień i autodestrukcji...

\- Jody! - Skarciła ją i roześmiała się jednocześnie. - Cas nie jest autodestrukcyjny. 

\- Spędził z Deanem ponad dziesięć lat. - Dla szeryf to był zawsze ostateczny argument. - Mają tyle dzieci. Amy, kocham każde z tych bączków jak własne wnuki, ale gdyby miał ich połowę mniej, mógłby sobie ułożyć życie choćby z Peterem. 

\- A dzieci mu nie pozwalają?

\- Ułatwiają też nie. - Podniosła brew znacząco i wróciła do naleśników. - Dean może sobie biegać na randki, wyjeżdżać, znikać na całe tygodnie, a on? Uwiązany.

\- Uwioziany? - Martuś przykicał z lalką w objęciach. - Gdzie tatuś? 

\- Śpi, nie będziemy mu przeszkadzać, wieczorem wstanie i da ci buzi. - Obiecała, sadzając go sobie na kolanach. - Chcesz jeszcze soku?

\- Ja chcę! - Krissy porzuciła bańki ze znudzeniem i przybiegła za kuzynem, domagając się również na kolana. Jody podała im picie, Bobby wrócił, brzęcząc kluczami i po chwili w kuchni potoczyła się zwykła rozmowa na całkiem obojętny temat pogody. Cała trójka potrzebowała chwili odpoczynku i zastanowienia nad tym, jakie dalsze kroki podjąć.

Oczywiście odciąć Casa od dealera. Umówić wizytę z psychiatrą. Przypilnować, żeby nie jadł proszków bez opamiętania. Może faktycznie na jakiś czas warto ściągnąć go do Pinewood?, zastanowiła się Amy. Albo może zamknąć przychodnię na tydzień lub dwa i przeprowadzić się na ranczo? 

No i trzeba będzie powiadomić Deana.

Jest alfą i powinien wiedzieć.

 

* * *

 

Crowley stał nad brzegiem sadzawki, rzucając w wodę garście ziarna. Niski, dość krępy, w czarnym płaszczu i czarnym krawacie do grafitowej koszuli wyglądał jak przedsiębiorca pogrzebowy, ale sardoniczny uśmiech i bystre spojrzenie nie pasowały ani do tego wizerunku, ani do tego miejsca. Mało kto by chciał widzieć kogoś takiego nad grobem ukochanej osoby. W Crowleyu było coś... zaczepnego i... bluźnierczego, nawet w trakcie tak niewinnej czynności jak karmienie kaczek.

Sam przypomniał sobie tę scenę z Adwokata diabła, w której Al Pacino przychodzi do kościoła, wsadza palce do święconej wody i uśmiecha się w kierunku witraży z wizerunkami świętych. Crowley zawsze kojarzył mu się z podobną profanacją i potępieniem, niezależnie jakie przysługi im oddawał. Przysparzał im korzyści, załatwiał sprawy nie-do-załatwienia, łamał prawo, aby oni mogli zachować czyste rączki, jak mawiał Dean, ale po spotkaniu z nim Sam zawsze czuł potrzebę wzięcia solidnego prysznica. 

I zawsze trzeba się było mieć przy nim na baczności. Nieuważne słowo i nagle podane warunki okazywały się podwójnie niekorzystne, zobowiązania rosły a na usługi brakło gwarancji. Czasem Crowley potrafił wyglądać jak prostoduszny komiwojażer, emablujący starsze panie przed kościołem i rozdający lukrecjowe cukierki ich wnuczkom, ale biada, jeśli ktoś się nabrał na to emploi. Daleko mu było do obwoźnego sprzedawcy biblii.

\- Zapowiadałeś się sam. - Wskazał palcem.

\- Odwożę brata na lotnisko. Nie chciał zaczekać w taksówce. Wiesz, jak jest z młodszym rodzeństwem, szybko się nudzi.

\- Jestem jedynakiem. - Szatański błysk mignął wyzywająco w ciemnych oczach. - Nie zawsze tak było, ale nie lubię konkurencji. 

Dean ostentacyjnie zerknął na zegarek. 

\- A gdzie twoja druga suczka? - Crowley udał, że szuka wzrokiem jeszcze jednej osoby. - Ta z niebieskimi oczami? Znów zaciążyła i czeka w domu?

\- Masz? - Dean nie dał się sprowokować. - Czy tracę czas?

\- Mam. Co mam nie mieć? Czy kiedykolwiek nie miałem? - Crowley wydawał się lekko dotknięty podejrzeniem o brak skuteczności. - A ty?

\- Dean. - Sam podjął ostatnią próbę, by go powstrzymać. Chwycił go za łokieć i spojrzał w oczy błagalnie, ale brat tylko wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

Crowley podał mu kopertę. Niegrubą, niecienką. Sammy przeklął pod nosem, bezgłośnie, gdy Dean przeglądał zawartość.

\- Ja dostarczyłem, co miałem. - Przypomniał Crowley, otrzepując dłonie z resztek ziarna. Kaczki zakwakały z pretensją, śledząc wypukłymi oczkami apetyczną przekąskę, do której bały się zbliżyć, zbyt blisko nóg trzech mężczyzn. - Teraz twoja kolej.

\- Dean! - Sam wcisnął się między nich. - Błagam cię, nie rób tego. 

\- Nie teraz. - Odsunął brata i zaszeleścił torebką. - Chrupka? Chyba dołożyli zdrapkę. - Zachęcił. 

Sam był wściekły i rozgoryczony. Na zmianę decyzji nie było szans. Dean raz obiecanej przysługi nie odwoła, nie cofnie słowa. Co on wyprawia? Co mu znów do łba strzeliło?! Co to za tajemnice? Jeśli Crowley zleci mu polowanie na kolejnego smoka, to na Pierwszego Wilka, osobiście połamie mu nogi. 

\- Uwielbiam zdrapki. - Crowley oświadczył z entuzjazmem, przekopując się przez bekonową zawartość. Zniecierpliwiony wysypał zawartość, doprowadzając kaczki do spazmów i poruszył palcami. Sam już wiedział. 

Cholerny Dean.

Cholerny, głupi kutas! 

Crowley wepchnął torebkę w kieszeń płaszcza i zatłuszczonymi palcami rozerwał folijkę ze sztywnym kartonikiem w środku. Płaska karta pamięci przyklejona do rysunku małego smoka, wykluwającego się z jajka. Dzieciarnia zbiera takie karty i wymienia się nimi na przerwach między lekcjami. 

\- Szkoda, że się wycofałeś. - Crowley obrócił ją w palcach. - Byłeś najlepszy. 

\- Wciąż jestem. - Dean utkwił w nim chłodne, nieruchome spojrzenie. - Nie wyszedłem z wprawy.

Crowley przymrużył oczy badawczo, jakby chciał się wedrzeć w jego myśli. Trwało to nie dłużnej niż dwie sekundy, w czasie których zdawało się, jakby naprawdę wymienili telepatycznie jakieś informacje. A potem obaj roześmieli się, zażartowali jeszcze wzajemnie ze swoich słabości i rozstali się bez pożegnania, oddalając w przeciwne strony. Uszczęśliwione kaczki rzuciły się w trawę, łapczywie wydziobując ziarna i resztki kukurydzianych chrupek o woni świńskich, wędzonych zadków. 

 

* * *

 

\- O co znów poszło? Co mu dałeś? Co on ci dał? - Zasypał go pytaniami, gdy tylko Crowley zniknął między drzewami i nagrobkami na odległość bezpieczną, by ich nie słyszeć.

\- W hotelu. - Dean rozluźnił ramiona, przygarbił się nieco i przestał się tak szczerzyć, napuszony jak kogut przed kurnikiem. A więc to była poza. Przynajmniej częściowo. Przedstawienie dla niego, dla Crowleya. Cały Dean! Włazi na pole minowe, pogwizdując beztrosko Sex Bomb. - Sammy, więcej wiary. Skończyłem ze smokami. 

\- Mógłbyś jeszcze skończyć z Crowleyem.

\- Potrzebuję go. A on potrzebuje mnie. Na razie ten układ się sprawdza.

\- Co mu dałeś?

\- Coś, czego potrzebuje, żeby dopaść jednego faceta, który nadepnął mu na odcisk. - Dean przystanął. - Gość ustawił duży przekręt na Wall Street, ma dojścia w Waszyngtonie. 

\- Właśnie przysiągłeś, że nie ruszasz smoków, Jezu, Dean... Mało ci przygód?

\- Może "nie ruszam" to trochę zbyt szerokie pojęcie... - Westchnął. - Może odrobinkę pomagam, dzieląc się swoim know-how. 

\- Jak ci zaraz zrobię know-how na tym pustym łbie!...

\- Uspokój się. Jestem ostrożny. Bardzo, zajebiście-mega ostrożny. Żadnych śladów.

\- Zawsze zostaje jakiś ślad. Zawsze. - Sam poczuł ścisk w dołku, zimny pot spłynął mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. - Proszę cię, Dean, dość. Proszę cię. Nie ryzykuj. Nic nie jest tego warte. 

\- Coś jest. - Dean zacisnął palce na kopercie. - Coś jednak jest.

Nie dojechali do hotelu. Ani na lotnisko. Zatrzymali się w małej knajpie z tradycyjnymi stekami i obaj wybrali lekko wysmażone z różowym od krwi tłuszczem cieknącym z rozkrojonego mięsa. Pachniało obłędnie i rzucili się na nie wygłodzeni jak wilki. Co było zamierzoną grą słów, biorąc pod uwagę, kim byli.

Sam pierwszy się nasycił i po uzyskaniu milczącej zgody alfy przejrzał dokumenty przekazane przez Crowleya. W miarę czytania zaczął rozumieć, jakiż to jedyny na świecie powód wydał mu się na tyle ważny, żeby pomóc Crowleyowi dopaść piekielnego gada. Najniebezpieczniejsze, podłe, chciwe i bezwzględne stworzenia, jakie znali. Smoki panoszyły się na giełdach, dorabiały się fortun, korumpowały polityków, prowadziły wojny, handlowały bronią, narkotykami i ludźmi na niewyobrażalną, globalną skalę.

Dzięki smokom dorobili się fortuny i zapłacili za nią krwią. Jeśli Crowley chciał ryzykować - proszę bardzo, ale Dean nie powinien sprowadzać na nich drugi raz takiego ryzyka. 

Oczywiście, o ile nie zaślepi go...

\- Cas. - Sam przestał czytać, odłożył kartki i chwilę grzebał w prawie pustym talerzu. Ostatni kawałek mięsa ostygł. Sam żuł go przez chwilę, delektując się żelazisto-słodkawym posmakiem. - Cas' cookies. 

\- Wrogie przejęcie. - Dean zawołał kelnera i poprosił o dokładkę, piwo i talerz smażonej cebuli z piklami. - Szykują się na to od kilku miesięcy. 

\- Dopompujemy kapitału i...

\- Nie. - Dean oblizał palce i wytarł w koszulę, zostawiając na niej ciemne plamy. - To tylko rozwodni nasze udziały. 

\- Podstawimy inwestora.

\- Nie zdążymy. - Dean pokazał palcem jedno ważne zdanie na pierwszej stronie. - Czas nas goni. 

\- Cas i tak jest zabezpieczony. Jest twarzą marki, zawsze będzie. Nawet pięć procent akcji da mu rocznie kilkanaście milionów dywidendy. - Sam machnął lekceważąco, chociaż oczywiście utrata kontroli nad firmą zawsze była powodem do zmartwienia. Tak samo jak nadmiar sentymentów w decyzjach biznesowych. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że Dean jest taki czułostkowy. Wcześniej kilka razy omal nie sprzedał Cas' cookies, blokował jej rozwój, rzucał kłody pod nogi Charliemu, gdy próbował rozwijać sieć. 

\- Nie pozwolę mu stracić firmy. Dzieci dostaną ją w spadku. Albo wnuki. - Łakomie wytarł talerz kawałkiem miękkiej bagietki, gdy kelner już zbliżał się zabrać naczynia przed kolejną porcją.

\- Mamy inne. Żadne z dzieci z watahy nigdy nie zazna biedy. - Oświadczył uspokajająco, dobrze znając cały portfel firm, w których mieli udziały oraz liczne nieruchomości, wynajmy, dzierżawy, z których czerpali nieustające zyski. - Prawdę mówiąc, z Cas' cookies jest najwięcej roboty. I z tartakiem. Już dawno ci radziłem, żeby sprzedać go w cholerę i zająć się czymś poważnym. Teraz najwięcej zarabia się na instrumentach finansowych a nie na produkcji. Na czym się dorobili Rotschildowie? Nie na piekarniach i dłubaniu w drzewie, tylko na bankach i kredytach. - Pouczył z ledwie wyczuwalną wyższością.

\- Nie stracimy Cas' cookies. - Dean powiedział to dobrze znanym w watasze tonem, który kończył wszelkie dyskusje. - To, co najważniejsze jest tu. - Wskazał przedostatni akapit. - To fundusz inwestycyjny. Zarządzany przez menadżerów. Marzą im się łatwe pieniądze i duże premie. Przejmą udziały, wejdą do rady i w kilka lat wyprzedadzą firmę jak krowę na mięso a my dostaniemy ochłapy, kopyta i rogi co najwyżej. Uhm, mniam. - Mlasnął z ukontentowaniem na widok drugiego steku. - Nie to, co tu! 

\- To wciąż będzie góra forsy. 

\- Wiesz, co to znaczy? Zamkną fabryki, wyrzucą ludzi, cukiernie oddadzą we franczyzę, a muffiny i ciasta będą przywozić w chłodniach kontenerowcami z Pakistanu. 

\- Dlaczego akurat z Pakistanu?

\- Dobrze, niech będzie, że z Europy Wschodniej. Wszystko jedno skąd, byle taniej. - Przewrócił oczami. - Cas się załamie. To jego dziecko.

\- Nie przesadzasz? - Sammy podniósł brwi, odmówił drugiego steku i poprosił o świeżo wyciskany sok z listkiem pietruszki. Kelner popatrzył na niego ze zgorszeniem a Dean z zażenowaniem, jakby odrobina błonnika była czymś nieprzyzwoitym w tym przybytku zwierzęcego białka i cholesterolu.

\- Nie przesadzam. - Popił piwem, popuścił paska i wyłączył telefon. Sam zdążył przeczytać na wyświetlaczu, że dzwoni Andrew. - Nie stracimy Cas' cookies.

\- Dobrze, nie stracimy, a konkretnie co zrobimy? Dwa moje pomysły odrzuciłeś, rozumiem, że masz własny. Lepszy.

\- Nie krzyw się, braciszku. Tym razem mam. Jak leciał ten wierszyk, ten o bocianie?

\- Ten wkurzający? - Sam się zastanowił. - Bo to było tak: bociana dziobał szpak, a potem była zmiana i szpak dziobał bociana. A potem było wspak: bociana dziobał szpak, a potem była zmiana i szpak dziobał bociana, a potem było wspak i... - Przerwał, wzdrygnął się i otrząsnął, przypominając sobie jak dzieci zamęczały ich tym wierszykiem przez całe lato. Usłyszeć go piętnaście razy dziennie jeszcze by zniósł, ale milion piętnasty wzbudzał już żądzę mordu.

\- Właśnie ten. - Dean pokiwał głową. - Właśnie tak ich załatwimy, tych menadżerków po Princeton i Yale. My, proste chłopaki z Montany. 

\- Pozwolimy im kupić większościowe udziały w Cas' cookies, podczas gdy sami... - Sam zawiesił głos domyślnie. 

\- ...kupimy większościowe udziały w tym ich zasranym funduszu inwestycyjnym. - Dean przewrócił kartę na drugą stronę. - Czego się kompletnie nie spodziewają, bo są idiotami. I oprócz tego, że uratujemy Cas' cookies, to jeszcze zyskamy dwa procent akcji, które mają w swoim portfelu, a które im nic nie dają, za to nam dają brakujące dwa procent do naszych pięciu i pół...

Sam już zobaczył nazwę i prawie podskoczył na krześle.

\- Nie. 

\- Tak.

\- Ty szatanie! - Syknął z niekłamanym podziwem.

\- W dodatku kupimy je na spadku, ponieważ ktoś tu chce zachachmęcić na giełdzie.

\- Ten smok, na którego zasadził się Crowley? Ale to śliskie, komisja nadzoru...

\- Dlatego właśnie jest to tak genialne rozwiązanie. Kupujemy fundusz, obsadzamy własnym zarządem i przez to jedno małe, brakujące dwa procent wchodzimy do...

\- Reis Neuebank. - Sam miał chęć zamówić szampana, klepał się po udach i przeczesywał włosy, nie mogąc inaczej rozładować nadmiaru energii. - Ale jak? Jak na to wpadłeś? Jak?... 

\- Zasadniczo wpadł na to Kevin. A Crowley rozpracował resztę. Wiesz, że potrafi wygrzebać spod ziemi wszelkie informacje. Tajne, poufne... Nie ma klauzuli, której by nie złamał. I wreszcie przestaniesz mi mędzić, że prawdziwe pieniądze leżą w bankach. Masz, proszę. Udział w prawdziwym banku. - Popukał palcem w papiery. - Pobaw się, braciszku. 

\- Reis Neuebank. - Sammy celebrował tę chwilę, utrwalając ją w pamięci. - To duży krok dla całej watahy, Dean. To nam otworzy zupełnie nowe perspektywy. - Ekscytował się, ale po chwili opanował emocje i trochę z ciekawości, ale bardziej dla uspokojenia zmianą tematu sięgnął po zszyte fotokopie i czarno-białe zdjęcia spod sterty raportu finansowego i danych, w które zamierzał wgryźć się już niebawem. - A to? 

\- To też Cas. Ale to załatwię z nim sam. - Dean zgarnął je i schował. - Nie obraź się. Pogadamy później. Najpierw muszę sam przeczytać. 

Sam wyczuł, że chodzi o coś osobistego i nie nalegał. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że go nie śledzisz. - Mruknął tylko, bo zdjęcia skojarzyły mu się z robionymi z ukrycia, przez prywatnego detektywa.

\- Nie jego. - Dean uciął i przez resztę posiłku rozmawiali już tylko o interesach. 

 

* * *

 

Charakterystyczna melodyjka przedarła się przez odmęty snów i Cas pomacał poszukując telefonu. Przesunął palcem po ekranie, nie otwierając sklejonych powiek. Język mu zdrewniał, w gardle zaschło i ledwie wydobył z siebie zachrypły, skrzeczący dźwięk: halo?

\- Cas?

\- Rudy? - Obrócił się na plecy, jeszcze wciąż mając w pamięci zamglone wizje jakichś łąk, przez które biegł, wilgotnych jaskiń, z których usiłował się wydostać i wilków, które go goniły w ciemnym lesie. - Która godzina?

\- Nie wiem. Nad ranem...

\- Rudy, dobrze się czujesz? - Usiadł i zapalił lampę, słysząc obce, alarmujące nuty w głosie przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze. Lasse poszedł po kawę, a ja... pomyślałem, że zadzwonię i powiem ci... bo Bjorn... 

\- Bjorn?

Czekał na ich przyjazd, przekładany już kilka razy ze względu na nawracające infekcje i kiepską kondycję chłopczyka. Czas spędzony z Rudym zawsze poprawiał mu nastrój. On i Lasse stanowili tak kochającą się, zgodną i uroczą parę... Aż promienieli pozytywną energią, której teraz tak mu brakowało. A ich mały adoptowany synek wniósł w ich rodzinę tyle radości, ile tylko może wnieść wyczekiwane dziecko.

Lasse miał go ugryźć, żeby mały stał się wilkiem, ale to poważna i obarczona ryzykiem operacja, więc zdecydowali się przyjechać do Stanów i zrobić to w otoczeniu zaprzyjaźnionej watahy, z Amy czuwającą nad chłopcem. Amy sama przeszła przeistoczenie, miała duże doświadczenie w opiece nad dziećmi i nad wilkami. Cas ufał jej bezgranicznie. Pomogła tylu omegom w schronisku. Asystowała przy porodach, nastawiała złamania, leczyła wrzody, oparzeliny, krwiaki, niedożywienie i całe spektrum najróżniejszych schorzeń wynikających z długotrwałej przemocy i zaniedbań.

Nie zapomniał, jak walczyła o to, aby zdiagnozować jego ślepotę i jak walczyła o to, aby mógł widzieć. Jak drążyła przyczyny jego anemii, zanim nie odkryli, że choruje na celiakię. Powierzyłby jej życie własne i każdego ze szczeniaczków.

\- Rudy? - Przypomniał, że jest, że słucha, bo od dłuższej chwili w słuchawce zalegała cisza. - Stało się coś?

Wcale nie chciał o to pytać.

Wcale nie chciał słyszeć odpowiedzi.

\- Rudy. - Poczuł, że oczy go szczypią a gardło wypełnia gul utrudniający oddychanie. Zalała go fala współczucia i serdecznej litości, bo dobrze znał ten stan. Pustki. Jeszcze nie rozpaczy. Jeszcze nie. 

\- Nie przyjedziemy z Bjornem. - Głos przyjaciela był cichy i niepewny. - Bjorna już nie ma. Cas, Bjorn odszedł dziś w nocy. Lekarze mówią, że to zapaść, że serduszko mu nie wytrzymało. Miał tylko mały stan podgorączkowy i jeszcze wczoraj się bawił... Bawił się... Lasse mu kupił taki samochód, żółty, taki wesoły kolor... Bjorn lubi żółty. Lubi żółty. 

\- Rudy...

\- Lasse poszedł po kawę. Potrzebujemy podpisać jeszcze jakieś papiery i załatwić różne... formalności... Więc, Cas, przepraszam, ale nie przyjedziemy teraz. 

\- Rozumiem.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

Co powiedzieć?

Co sam chciał usłyszeć?

Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. 

Każda żałoba jest inna, dźwięczało mu w uszach zdanie zasłyszane w szpitalu. Każdy przeżywa na swój sposób.

\- Rudy, jeśli mogę w czymś pomóc, tylko powiedz. Mogę przylecieć. - Zaoferował.

\- Nie. Nie trzeba. Nie trzeba. Lasse i jego siostra są tutaj, wszystko mam. Wszystko jest okay. - Rudy odchrząknął. - Nie wiedziałem, że to tak wygląda. 

Cas milczał. 

\- Lekarze uprzedzali nas o ryzyku. - Wyjaśnił z dziwnym, przerażająco chłodnym spokojem. - Stan Bjorna był poważny. Ale czy ktokolwiek naprawdę im wierzy? 

\- Wszyscy mieliśmy nadzieję.

\- Kupiliśmy żółty kocyk na lot. I plecaczek w kształcie tej postaci z kreskówki. Minionka. - Przypomniał z roztargnieniem, w tle rozległ się czyjś głos. - Dziękuję, Lasse. Wolę cappuccino, ale może być latte. Cas, muszę już kończyć. Przepraszam, że nie przyjedziemy z Bjornem. Przepraszam, że nie przyjechaliśmy wcześniej i nie zdążyłeś go poznać. 

\- Ja też bardzo tego żałuję. Ucałuj Lassego.

\- Ucałuję. 

\- Rudy! - Wykrzyknął, żeby powstrzymać go przed rozłączeniem się. Musiał mu powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Coś bardzo ważnego. Musiał zdążyć. Zanim Rudy się rozłączy. To jest bardzo ważne, żeby go uprzedzić, żeby mu pomóc, żeby nie powiększać katastrofy. - Rudy. Kochaj go. On cię teraz bardzo potrzebuje. Opiekuj się nim. Kochaj go mocno. 

W słuchawce rozległ się szloch, Lasse powiedział, że oddzwonią później i Cas położył telefon przed sobą, patrząc jak ekran gaśnie, czernieje. 

Po kilku minutach wpatrywania się w niego podjął decyzję. 

Najpierw wystukał numer Deana. Rozłączył się, gdy usłyszał nagranie poczty głosowej.

A więc przegapił swoją szansę. 

Dean jest z Andym. 

A on ma Petera.

Ma Petera. 

\- Cześć. Chcę się z tobą spotkać - powiedział, gdy Peter odebrał po drugim sygnale. - Dziś. Teraz. Przyjadę do ciebie. Chcę ci wszystko opowiedzieć. Wszystko. 

Chciał mu wszystko wyznać. Chciał się wyspowiadać. Jakim jest pechowcem. Jak przynosi zgubę tym, których zna. Kim jest naprawdę. Czemu nigdy nie pozwolił mu się dotknąć _tam_. Czemu nie prostował domysłów Petera, że dzieci urodziła mu surogatka. Czemu nigdy się naprawdę nie kochali. Czemu wciąż nie może zapomnieć o Deanie. Czy Peter może mu przebaczyć te kłamstwa i przemilczane prawdy? 

Cas nie zamierzał go prosić o ocalenie, szansę i miłość, na to było już za późno. Chciał się tylko rozliczyć i pożegnać.

 

* * *

 

\- Może oddzwoń? - Sam zerknął na telefon, odwrócony ekranem do dołu. Dean przestawił go na tryb spotkanie, więc aparat bezgłośnie wibrował, drżąc i podskakując na blacie. 

\- To Andy. Niech poczeka. Mamy sprawy do omówienia. - Wykrzywił się w grymasie zniecierpliwienia. - Mówiłem mu, żeby sobie pochodził po sklepach albo coś.

\- Może to ważne?

\- Potem mu wynagrodzę. Teraz dokończę mój stek a ty dzwoń do Keva. Rany, ależ jestem głodny. Panie starszy! - Pstryknął palcami. - Macie tu jakieś desery? Jakieś ciasta? Tak, brownie może być. Dwa razy. I kawę. Czarną, mocną i bez cukru.

 


	266. PRAWDA WAS WYZWOLI

Dochodziła pierwsza czterdzieści w nocy, gdy Peter odebrał telefon, a prawie trzecia nad ranem, gdy Cas zjawił się na progu jego mieszkania w Beacon Hill. Niewielkie wynajęte studio w pobliżu szkoły, w której znalazł pracę nauczyciela. Miał w perspektywie awans w departamencie oświaty. Miał ofertę pracy kierownika administracyjnego na uniwersytecie w Indianie. Miał tyle lepszych perspektyw i ze wszystkich kolejno rezygnował, by utknąć tu, w tej dziurze. Otworzył drzwi i chwilę patrzył jak Cas przygładza włosy, kuląc się z chłodu w swetrze narzuconym na piżamę z cienkiego polaru.

\- Mogę? - Zająknął się, chowając obie dłonie pod pachy. 

\- Właź, nastawiłem kawę. - Wciągnął go do środka i zaprowadził do kuchni. - Akurat nie mam herbaty, ani kakao, ale mogę ci zrobić latte. - Zakrzątnął się wokół ekspresu. 

\- Poproszę. - Cas usiadł na jednym z dwóch krzeseł w miniaturowej przestrzeni. Telewizor gadał coś cicho ustami prezentera CNN, ale Cas nie oglądał wiadomości. Dean zawsze go wyganiał, albo kazał przełączać na kanały rozrywkowe lub edukacyjne, bo omega za bardzo się stresował doniesieniami o wypadkach, wojnach, bankructwach, chorobach i sprzeczkach polityków. - Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

\- Nie szkodzi. - Peter ukrył ziewnięcie i podgrzał mleko w mikrofali. Postawił cukierniczkę na blacie. - Co się stało? Coś z dziećmi?

\- Dzieci śpią. - Cas siedział na krześle jakiś taki skulony, z łokciami na kolanach i brodą opartą na dłoniach, wpatrując się w przetarte linoleum. Peter się wstydził tego obskurnego miejsca. 

Zanim się wprowadził, mieszkanie zajmowała fryzjerka. Wyszła za mąż za pracownika tartaku. Kupili sobie dom w Pinewood. W ściennej szafie znalazł pudło pełne plastikowych wałków, spinek i opakowań po preparatach utrwalających. Chciał je zwrócić, ale dziewczyna oznajmiła, że już ich nie potrzebuje. "Może je pan wyrzucić. Albo zużyć", powiedziała nosowo, mlaszcząc. Rozpoznawał ten irytujący dźwięk: żuła gumę. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył jej sztywne od pianki włosy w odcieniu jajecznicy i brwi namalowane kredką w stylu podpatrzonym u celebrytek. Nie znosił tych małomiasteczkowych wywłok pozbawionych krzty gustu, paradujących w legginsach opinających ciastowate uda i utuczone tyłki. Nienawidził własnej matki, ale przynajmniej miała klasę.

Nie to, co takie fryzjerki, kelnerki i nawet te nauczycielki, z którymi się stykał w szkole. Coraz bardziej mu doskwierała ta atmosfera ciasnoty, prowincjonalnego zaduchu, panująca wokół. Coraz boleśniej odczuwał brak intelektualnych podniet, które by stymulowały rozwój, dostarczały pożywki umysłowej... Męczyła go gnuśność, własna i cudza, którą wcześniej brał za sielski spokój i miał tyle planów... Chciał pisać eseje i felietony, marzył mu się doktorat, ale kiedy zasiadał do biurka, nie potrafił sklecić kilku zdań, odkładał więc pisanie na później, na kolejny dzień i tak minęła zima i wiosna a on nie napisał nic wartościowego. Ten cały Andy patrzył na niego z pogardą podczas pikniku. To zabolało. 

Bolało.

\- Kawa. - Postawił dwa kubki na stole i usiadł, czekając aż Cas zacznie mówić. 

Nie przyjechał po seks. Niestety. Peter potrafił rozpoznać sygnały i już jakiś czas temu zrezygnował z prób uwiedzenia go. Tak, do cholery, czuł się odrzucony. Zostawił za sobą tyle rzeczy, tyle planów, dla niego i coraz klarowniej widział, że nie było warto. Jeszcze się łudził.

Cas podniósł spojrzenie i Peter poczuł ścisk w żołądku. Zawsze, gdy już sobie obiecywał, że to ostatni raz, że wreszcie czas się wyzwolić spod tego czaru, uciec z tej nory i zacząć od nowa, bo nie jest w stanie już dłużej czekać, jedno z takich spojrzeń wywracało do góry nogami wszelkie postanowienia. 

Był żałosny. Żałośnie zakochany bez wzajemności, zdążył już się zorientować. Wszyscy zdążyli, łącznie z Deanem Winchesterem i jego nowym chłopakiem. Dlatego tak nim pogardzał. 

\- Chcesz się... chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka? - spytał Cas cicho, tak cicho że Peter początkowo wziął te słowa za wytwór własnej wyobraźni, za mrzonkę na jawie i nie zareagował. - Chcesz się pokochać? Teraz? Ze mną? - Ponowił pytanie, ściągając sweter niezgrabnie. 

Peter zagapił się na niego, wciąż siedzącego na krześle w tej swojej polarowej piżamie, chyba damskiej, bo w jakieś zupełnie niemęskie wzorki, kwiatki czy gwiazdki... Nie potrafił się skupić, zupełnie zdekoncentrowany nagłym widokiem nagiego brzucha, wyzierającego spod zadartej krawędzi bluzy. Zajrzał podejrzliwie w kubek, zastanawiając się niedorzecznie, czy posłodził kawę cukrem czy szczyptą ecstasy.

Skąd by ją miał?

Może fryzjerka przechowywała trochę na dnie cukierniczki?

Wyglądała na taką, która niejedno mogła schować i nie tylko w cukierniczce...

\- Chcesz? - Cas przebił się z tym pytaniem przez gorączkowy szum myśli, przypuszczeń i fantazji, a Peter wreszcie ochłonął na tyle, żeby kiwnąć. 

\- Tak, oczywiście, że chcę... - Przypadł do jego ust, ciepłych i suchych. Wziął jego twarz w dłonie, pogłaskał gładkie policzki. Chłopięce. Zazdrościł mu tej gładkości, przypomniał sobie, że sam się golił poprzedniego dnia rano i teraz już porósł szorstką szczecinką, ale Cas chyba nie miał nic przeciwko, bo również go objął i poddał się pocałunkowi chętnie, namiętnie, z zaskakującym ogniem, jak nigdy wcześniej. 

Całowali się aż do utraty tchu, pieszcząc się coraz śmielej, zwłaszcza Peter pozwalał sobie na więcej niż dotychczas, chwyciwszy okazję, skoro się nadarzyła, wreszcie, wyczekana, tak długo, długo wyczekana chwila, na którą już nie liczył, która - zdawało mu się - nigdy nie nadejdzie. Cierpliwość jednak jest cnotą!, zaśmiał się sam do siebie, sięgając wreszcie za gumkę piżamy, w miejsce o którym śnił nie raz, nie dwa. 

\- Peter... - Cas wydyszał, odsunąwszy się nieco, oczy miał zamglone a oddech urywany, nierówny. - Peter, ja... Ja... ja cię okłamałem. 

\- Wybaczam ci. - Oznajmił na wyrost, ścisnąwszy miękki pośladek i klęknął przed nim. - Pozbędziemy się tego? - Zaproponował, dając do zrozumienia, że chce mu ściągnąć spodnie. 

\- Poczekaj... - Cas zatrzymał jego dłonie. - Zaczekaj, muszę cię uprzedzić... Muszę ci powiedzieć... Wyznać... - Plątał się i jąkał. 

\- Nie chcesz? - Domyślił się i usiadł na piętach. - Znów się wycofujesz w ostatniej chwili. - Uśmiechnął się z goryczą. - A ja znów dałem się podpuścić. Cas, dość. Dosyć tej zabawy moim kosztem. - Wstał chwiejnie, wciąż podniecony i jednocześnie zły, bo tak się kończyły te obmacywanki. Łapał go za tyłek a Cas odskakiwał jak oparzony z idiotyczną wymówką, że już późno, że wcześnie, że dzieci płaczą, że ktoś puka do drzwi, że coś kipi, że się przypala, że woda się przeleje z wanny... - Myślałem, że ytraktujesz mnie poważnie, ale ty lubisz się znęcać, co? - Dodał gorzko, odwracając się plecami. - Tylko czemu moim kosztem? Cas, nie ja cię zostawiłem, czemu to na mnie się mścisz? Nie na nim?! - Ryknął wściekle, zmiatając szerokim zamachnięciem ramion wszystko, co stało na kuchennych szafkach.

\- Pokażę ci! - Cas szarpnął go za łokieć. Peter zrobił obrót na pięcie i spojrzał przez mgłę łez. 

Cas stał nagi, ze spodniami piżamy u kostek. Zapadnięta klatka piersiowa wznosiła się i opadała od płytkich, nerwowych haustów powietrza. Peter jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak całkiem obnażonego i aż otworzył usta, prześlizgując się spojrzeniem po ciele, jakby spodziewał się czegoś... Czego Cas się wstydził? Co ukrywał do tej pory? Przecież był... Taki czysty. Gładki. Żadnych szpetnych brodawek, blizn, kępek przepoconych włosków na klacie i wokół sutków... No, mógłby być nieco bardziej umięśniony, ale Peterowi to akurat nie przeszkadzało, sam nie należał do bardzo wysportowanych. Trochę biegał, chadzał na siłownię (póki nie przeprowadził się do Beacon Hill), na basen, ale już dawno wyrósł z młodzieńczych marzeń o rugbystach w zaparowanej saunie...

Dotknął palcem jego brzucha, którego lekka krzywizna pod pępkiem nie przypominała twardych, płaskich tarcz, jakie widywał u mężczyzn w tym wieku. Zsunął palec między ciemne kędziory, nie dowierzając, że wreszcie może go dotknąć. Cas wziął go za rękę i poprowadził do sypialni. Obaj szli jak w transie, cisi i spięci. 

Peter zastanawiał się, gdzie ma paczkę prezerwatyw i lubrykant oraz jak wystarczająco delikatnie zagaić o kwestię, czy Cas woli być bardziej aktywny, czy pasywny... Nie chciał go wystraszyć. Instynkt podpowiadał, że Cas to klasyczny bottom, ale lepiej ustalić takie szczegóły na początku, żeby uniknąć nieporozumień. 

\- Bałem się przyznać. Bałem się powiedzieć, bo nie wiem, jak zareagujesz. - Cas usiadł na krawędzi łóżka a Peter nagle oblał się zimnym potem. 

\- Jesteś pozytywny? - Cofnął się o pół kroku. - Jesteś chory? Masz HIV?

\- Nie, to nie to.

\- Masz coś innego? Syfilis? Opryszczkę? - Peter bardzo regularnie się badał, dbał o zdrowie i nie podejmował ryzykownych kontaktów bez zabezpieczenia.

\- Mam... To. - Cas miękkim, nieśmiałym ruchem rozsunął uda i sięgnął między nie dłonią. Peter prawie się zakrztusił śliną, tak zmysłowy i pełen wdzięku był ten prosty gest. Co miał na myśli, mówiąc: to? 

To? Ten mały, różowy penis, króciutki i pulchny? Peter miał chęć się uśmiechnąć, podświadomie wypychając biodra do przodu, by pochwalić się własnym. Biedny Cas, wstydził się małego członka? Niepotrzebnie. Peter klęknął między jego stopami, spoglądając to te magnetyczne, błękitne oczy, to na dłoń, zasłaniającą krocze. 

\- Jestem zdrowy. - Cas zapewnił go a on uwierzył, mimo tego drżącego tonu. - Sam zobacz. 

I Peter spojrzał między te jasne uda, pomiędzy palce, rozgarniające gąszcz włosów pod członkiem, aż ukazało się różowiejące... 

...wnętrze...

 

* * *

 

Peter siedział na podłodze, wpatrzony tępo w ścianę przed sobą. Wpatrywał się tak już godzinę lub dwie, próbując pozbierać do kupy to, co Cas powiedział, zanim ubrał się i wyszedł, prawdopodobnie na zawsze. 

Po pierwsze: jego dzieci są bardziej jego niż Peter przypuszczał. Nie było żadnej surogatki. Żadnej wynajętej macicy. A ojcem był Dean Winchester. Co wiele tłumaczy. Czemu się nie chciał odczepić, nawet gdy dzieciaki nie chciały z nim gadać. 

Nie tylko Jim był jego, reszta też.

Po drugie: Cas nie jest chłopakiem.

Wygląda jak chłopak, zachowuje się jak chłopak, mówi jak chłopak, ma penisa jak chłopak, ale nie jest...

Peter odetchnął, czując, że jeszcze chwila i zwariuje od natłoku informacji. 

Nie jest transwestytą. Nie przebiera się za dziewczynę. Jest dziewczyną. 

Trochę. 

Wystarczająco, żeby zajść w ciążę. 

Ten jego mikropenis jest tylko częścią... tego, co trzyma w spodniach. O wiele ważniejsze jest to, co ukryte. Może nie trzeba się było porzygać?, Peter zerknął na plamę, która wsiąkła w dywan. Kwaśny odór zepsutego mleka niestety wciąż wisiał w powietrzu. Spanikował. Może odrobinę spanikował... Nic dziwnego, że Cas wyszedł w takim pośpiechu...

A jednak powinien mu powiedzieć wcześniej!

Tak, okłamał go! Okłamywał cały ten czas i Peter wykrzyczał mu to w twarz, gdy Cas wciągał spodnie i biegł do drzwi. 

Może nie powinien go uderzyć w twarz. 

Raczej nie. 

Był zły, to dlatego. 

Chciał się pieprzyć z facetem a dostał... CIPĘ.

Na to się nie pisał. 

Nie pisał się na to. Nie po to został w tym cholernym Nigdziebądź, żeby obracać jakichś mutantów, jakichś trans...coś tam! Mdliło go na samą myśl o tym, że miałby wsadzać mu... jej? Jej czy jemu? 

\- Taki się urodziłem... Przepraszam. Taki się urodziłem. - Powtarzał, a Peter go uderzył za te kłamstwa i za te stracone nadzieje, za te miesiące, kiedy się zalecał, nie wiedząc jaka jest prawda. 

Chciał go stłuc na miazgę. Chciał go ukarać, chciał wyładować na nim cały swój gniew, zawód, żal i wściekłą gorycz, żółć, zalewającą go od środka, chciał go upokorzyć tak mocno, jak sam czuł się upokorzony i oszukany, ośmieszony, jakim był dla nich wszystkim cyrkiem, przecież oni wszyscy wiedzieli! 

To dlatego Andy tak go potraktował na pikniku!

Andy wiedział, musi wiedzieć, musi znać prawdę.

Rany, tyle sygnałów przeoczył. Tyle ostrzeżeń. A całe miasteczko miało pewnie ubaw po pachy z głupkowatego naiwniaka z wielkiego miasta, któremu wpadł w oko ich miejscowy dziwoląg.

\- Zakochałem się w tobie! ZAKOCHAŁEM! RZUCIŁEM WSZYSTKO DLA CIEBIE! Wszystko dla ciebie zostawiłem... - Dopadł go przy drzwiach wyjściowych, powalił na podłogę i okładał pięściami, aż poczuł żelazisty smród i lepką maź na kłykciach, co otrzeźwiło go na tyle, że Cas zdołał uciec. 

Peter spojrzał na swoje ręce, z zaschniętą krwią. Zaschnięta krew nie jest czerwona jak keczup. Tak ją pokazuje tylko Hollywood. Krew szybko się utlenia i czernieje. Nabiera paskudnego odcienia starych, osmalonych cegieł, albo błota. I zasycha. Trudno ją domyć. Powlókł się do zlewu i zaczął szorować skórę gąbką a potem szorstkim zmywakiem. 

\- Jesteś brudnym, chorym zboczeńcem! - Słyszał w głowie głos swojego ojca. - Jesteś skazą na zdrowej tkance społeczeństwa! Jesteś chory i musisz się leczyć. - Słyszał echo tamtych słów, nałożonych na swoje słowa, wykrzyczanych do Casa przez zaciśnięte szczęki. - Ty chory dziwolągu! Ty pieprzony mutancie!...

...ty zboczeńcu - powtórzył na głos i rozpłakał się, bo krew nie chciała zejść. Im mocniej tarł, tym było jej więcej.

 

* * *

 

Cas leżał na masce Continentala, gapiąc się na poranną zorzę. Zmarzł, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nie odbierał też telefonu, chociaż widział, że Dean dzwoni i dzwoni natarczywie co kilka minut. W końcu jednak odebrał, bo alfa gotów był postawić na nogi całą watahę. 

\- Gdzie jesteś? - Padło ostre pytanie, zanim zdążył powiedzieć: halo. 

\- W lesie. - Rozejrzał się niemrawo po pniach, po nisko zwieszonych konarach.

\- Konkretnie?

\- Nie wiem. Skończyła mi się benzyna. - Wyznał w przypływie szczerości. - Jechałem przed siebie, aż skończyła mi się benzyna. 

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic. Zupełnie nic. - Zwinął się, próbując instynktownie zatrzymać odrobinę ciepła w ciele, oddzielonym od zimnego metalu zaledwie cienką warstewką piżamy. Nie zdążył zabrać swetra w tym zamieszaniu u Petera. W bagażniku powinien być koc, ale nie chciało mu się po niego iść. Chciał sobie poleżeć i pogapić się w niebo. 

\- Ash nie może cię namierzyć, jesteś w górach? - Dean dopytywał tonem, który Cas dobrze znał. Zimnym, nalegającym, nie znoszącym oporu. 

\- Nie wiem. - Wytarł nos wierzchem dłoni. Krew dawno przestała lecieć. Tylko warga trochę spuchła, nic wielkiego. - Nie martw się. Wrócę do domu. 

\- Czemu  nie odbierałeś?

\- Byłem zajęty. - Cas postukał paznokciem w szybę, obserwując kropelkę rosy toczącą się w dół jak mikroskopijna lawina schodząca ze szklanej góry. Jak w bajce.

\- Czym? - Dean oddychał pospiesznie i Cas słyszał w tle jakieś głosy, ale nie potrafił się skupić wystarczająco, żeby zrozumieć, co to. Pewnie zwykły hałas w Nowym Jorku.

\- Kupiłeś coś dzieciom? - Przypomniało mu się, bo zawsze gdy wyjeżdżali razem, pamiętali o całej liście zakupów. Tym razem dzieci nie dały Deanowi żadnej kartki, więc pewnie nie wie, o czym marzą. - Joy chce nowe rolki...

\- Kupiłem. Czym byłeś zajęty? - Ton Deana zmiękł. - Co musiałeś zrobić?

Cas zastanowił się, co właściwie _musiał_. 

\- Musiałem... go uwolnić. - Wyznał, zmęczony i senny. - Musiałem powiedzieć prawdę. 

\- Komu? Kogo chciałeś uwolnić? Cas?

\- Peterowi. - Przymknął powieki i jeszcze mocniej się zwinął, podciągnął kolana wysoko pod brodę, objął się ciasno ramionami. - Nienawidzi mnie. 

Dean milczał przez kilka sekund.

\- Powiedziałem mu prawdę i miałeś rację. Znienawidził mnie. - Cas wymamrotał, nasłuchując pierwszych porannych treli ptaków. - Dean, proszę, zrobisz coś dla mnie?

\- Co? - spytał szorstko, a potem coś powiedział do kogoś, coś w stylu: kiedy stołujemy? Co nie miało kompletnie sensu. 

\- Zajmij się dziećmi, gdy mnie nie będzie. 

\- Cas!

\- Muszę polecieć do Helsinek - mamrotał coraz mniej wyraźnie, przysypiając, pomimo chłodu i niewygody. - Rudy potrzebuje przyjaciela. 

\- A co się stało? CAS, mów do mnie. Cas. Cas, co się stało Rudy'emu?

\- Został sam.

\- Jezu... Cas, gdzie jesteś? Sammy, co mówi Ash? Mają go już, czy nie? 

Sammy coś odpowiedział, czego Cas nie rozumiał, ale Dean warknął ze złością.

\- Nie martw się o mnie. - Chciał go uspokoić. - Dean, naprawdę nie musisz się martwić. Nie zrobię żadnego głupstwa, obiecuję. - I chcąc to udowodnić, ześlizgnął się tyłkiem z samochodu i kulejąc poszedł po koc. A potem wsiadł do Continentala, owinięty ciasno i włączył silnik, żeby trochę się ogrzać. Niestety bak był pusty, więc auto zaburczało z protestem i odmówiło współpracy. - Nie chciałem się z nim przespać. - Wyznał niespodziewanie dla siebie. - Nie spałem z nim. Pewnie w ogóle cię to nie obchodzi, ale chcę żebyś wiedział. 

Dean chrząknął coś pod nosem niezrozumiale. 

\- Przekonam Miśka, żeby zachowywał się grzeczniej do Andy'ego. To w porządku, że sobie kogoś znalazłeś. Misiek to zrozumie. Wiesz, jakie są nastolatki... - Próbował zażartować. Żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą termosu z kakao. Marzył o kakao. I kawałku czekolady.

\- Cas, gdzie jesteś? Którędy jechałeś? Królewno... powiedz, którędy jechałeś? - Dean napisał na kartce "połączenia z ostatnich godzin" i podał bratu, który był cały czas na łączu z Ashem. Andy siedział naprzeciwko upijając się butelką szampana za sześćset dolców. Stewardessa zaserwowała im homara, ale ani Dean, ani Sam nie tknęli nic, odkąd wybiegli z tej knajpy ze stekami. Zgarnęli Andy'ego z hotelu, nawet się nie spakowali. Zostawili to konsjerżowi, miał odesłać bagaże do Montany. Ledwo zdążyli na samolot, akurat były trzy wolne miejsca w klasie biznes. 

Biedny Andy. Sam mu współczuł. Właśnie przekonywał się na własne oczy i uszy, kto jest dla Deana numerem jeden. To musiało boleć. 

\- Królewno... Ciepło ci? 

\- Nie bardzo. Przepraszam. 

\- Za co przepraszasz? Hm? Królewno? Za co przepraszasz? - Sam podniósł zaniepokojony wzrok na alfę. Dean przemawiał do omegi tak łagodnie jak do szczeniaczka. - Skarbie, za co przepraszasz?

\- Pewnie masz napięty plan w tym Nowym Jorku. - Cas przypomniał sobie ich wcześniejsze pobyty i roześmiał się prawie-prawie wesoło. - Pamiętasz jak poszedłem do łazienki  w tym biurze, co kupowałeś tę kopalnię w Afryce? I zatrzasnąłem się na klatce ewakuacyjnej i ochrona budynku mnie szukała?

Dean wrzeszczał potem na niego pół godziny i zagroził, że naprawdę założy mu smycz. Pogodzili się potem i żartowali z tego, ale co się obaj najedli strachu... 

\- Możesz włączyć ogrzewanie?

\- Nie, nie ma już paliwa. Ale mam koc. Dean, nie martw się. Kiedy wstanie słońce i zrobi się cieplej, to poszukam drogi. Wrócę po śladach opon na szosę i złapię podwózkę do najbliższego miasta. - Obiecał spokojnie. - Naprawdę, poradzę sobie.

\- Mają go. Sygnał urywa się za Yellow Creek, ale patrol służby leśnej widział Continentala. Skręcał w starą drogę do Red Oak. - Zaraportował Sammy z wyraźną ulgą. Dean pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk.

\- Królewno, nie oddalaj się od wozu. Chłopaki już jadą po ciebie. Siedź w aucie i zaczekaj na nich, dobra? Żadnego błąkania się po lesie i łapania stopa, okay?

\- Okay. - Zgodził się potulnie. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem narobić kłopotu. Nie zauważyłem, że kończy się benzyna. 

\- Nic się nie stało. - Uspokoił go natychmiast i poprosił stewardessę o szklankę whisky. Czuł, jak kamień spada mu z serca. Najpierw nie mógł się dodzwonić do Casa, bał się że coś z maluchami. Amy powiedziała, że z dziećmi jest wszystko dobrze, ale Cas zniknął, co oczywiście postawiło całą watahę na nogi. - Ile masz baterii w telefonie?

\- Pół kreski. - Zerknął na wyświetlacz. - Przepraszam. Chciałem tylko pobyć sam, pomyśleć. 

\- Nic się nie stało. Rozumiem. 

Dean wychylił alkohol, poczuł miłą falę ciepła rozchodzącą się po ciele i chociaż najchętniej by przełożył omegę przez kolano i wlał mu solidnych kilka klapsów za te nerwy w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, to jednocześnie najchętniej by go utulił i wycałował, z ulgi że nic mu się nie stało.

\- Biedny Rudy. Taka tragedia... Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że to się uda... - Westchnął, otulając się szczelniej kocem. - Bjorn jest w wieku Martusia, wiesz? To znaczy był. Jejku, Dean, to straszne, co oni teraz przeżywają. Biedny, biedny Rudy, trzeba będzie go ściągnąć do Stanów.

\- Chyba lepiej, żeby zostali w Helsinkach. Mają tam rodzinę, rodzeństwo Lassego. - Przypomniał.

\- Tak... Lasse... - Cas mruknął niezdecydowany. - Pewnie też mu przykro. Prosiłem Rudy'ego, żeby mu okazał teraz dużo miłości... - Urwał, zamyślając się nad czymś i Dean nie wiedział, czy zmienić temat na lżejszy, czy dać mu się wygadać. - Czeka ich pogrzeb.

Dean zamknął oczy i odchylił się na oparcie. 

Cas ześwirował, bo jeszcze się sam nie otrząsnął po żałobie. Nigdy się nie otrząśnie na tyle, żeby nie wariować na wieść o śmierci dziecka, choćby cudzego, choćby takiego, którego nigdy nie widział i które mieszkało tysiące mil stąd. I ten żal do niego, że go zostawił samego z pogrzebami. 

Teraz pewnie sobie wyobraża, że Lasse zostawi Rudy'ego. Jakby to właśnie leżało w naturze alf: porzucać w tragedii. Dlatego wspomniał, że trzeba Rudy'ego ściągnąć do kraju. Trzeba go będzie uratować, kiedy już podły alfa złamie mu serce i porzuci na grobie ich dziecka.

\- Czekałem, że wrócisz na pogrzeby Mary i Johna. - Cas przerwał mu te ponure myśli. Dean spiął mięśnie, szykując się na atak, wyrzuty i pretensje. - Potrzebowałem cię wtedy. 

Dean zacisnął palce na słuchawce, walcząc ze sobą z całych sił, żeby się nie rozłączyć.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś to przeżyć samemu. Ja byłem z watahą. Z Jody, z Frankiem i Gabem, a ty byłeś zupełnie sam. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak się czułeś. 

Nie tego się spodziewał. 

\- Przepraszam, że nigdy cię o to nie spytałem. 

Dean wyprostował się na siedzeniu, słuchając tak uważnie, że wszystko wokół zniknęło. Wszystko, prócz głosu omegi w słuchawce. 

\- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci, jak bardzo mi przykro i jak bardzo cię kocham i jak mogę ci pomóc... - Cas westchnął. - Wiem, że to już za późno, że to się już nie liczy, ale naprawdę mi przykro. Może mógłbyś zadzwonić do Lassego, co? Uprzedzić go, że Rudy może być teraz okropny dla niego, ale że to wcale nie znaczy, że go nie kocha. Rudy go bardzo kocha i bardzo potrzebuje, niech Lasse to wie. 

\- Lasse to wie. - Powiedział chrapliwie, ledwie pokonując ściśnięte ze wzruszenia gardło. 

\- Mimo to, możesz zadzwonić? - Cas pochuchał na szybę i narysował na niej na małe, krzywe serduszko. - Ciebie posłucha, jesteś alfą. 

\- Zadzwonię. - Obiecał.

\- Przepraszam, że nie byłem takim mężem, jakim powinienem być. Przepraszam, że byłem na ciebie taki zły. 

\- Nie byłeś zły... - Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale Cas nie pozwolił sobie przerwać.

\- Byłem. Pogubiłem się i nie widziałem dalej niż czubek własnego nosa. Dlatego skrzywdziłem was obu, ciebie i Petera. Nie chcę tak się dłużej zachowywać. Nie chcę być dupkiem. - Dean go nie widział, ale wiedział, że Cas się uśmiechnął i sam nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

\- Nie jesteś.

\- Ale byłem. Byłem ślepym, wrednym, małostkowym dupkiem. - Przyznał szczerze. - Mam nadzieję, że z Andym ci się lepiej układa. Wygląda na fajnego i dzieci na pewno się do niego przekonają, potrzebują tylko troszkę czasu. Tak jak ja potrzebowałem. Żeby zrozumieć. Żeby się oswoić. 

\- Cas, może pogadamy o tym wszystkim, jak przylecę, co? Królewno?

\- Nie wiem, czy będę taki odważny. - Zażartował melancholijnie. - Dean, wiem, że masz różne znajomości i w ogóle... Mógłbyś... Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?

\- Co tylko chcesz.

\- Załatwisz Peterowi lepszą pracę? Mógł pracować na uniwersytecie i zrezygnował, bo myślał, że... Że my... - Zająknął się. - Możesz to zrobić? Przepraszam, że cię o to proszę, ale chciałbym mu jakoś wynagrodzić a nie mam _żadnych_ znajomości. - Wyjaśnił ze skromnością, którą Dean tak w nim uwielbiał. - Żadnych, żeby cokolwiek załatwić. Chyba, że anulowanie mandatu u Jody... Chociaż jej się troszkę boję prosić o takie rzeczy, bo to łamanie prawa... - Przyznał cichutko. - Ale załatwianie pracy chyba nie jest nielegalne, co? Dean? 

\- Nie jest. Spokojnie. Załatwię. Załatwię mu coś ekstra, nie martw się. - Zgodził się chętnie, wręcz entuzjastycznie. - A Jody mógłbyś poprosić o gwiazdkę z nieba. Zestrzeliłaby Księżyc dla ciebie. 

Kątem oka zobaczył dziwną minę Sama i wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. 

\- Wiem. Kocham ją a przysporzyłem jej tyle zmartwień. Jej i Amy i Frankowi i wam wszystkim... - Pokajał się. - Naprawię to, obiecuję. Już nie będę dupkiem. Obiecuję. Postaram się być lepszy. I nie będę już brał tych proszków. 

\- Jakich proszków? - Dean zapytał, ale komórka Casa musiała się rozładować, bo w słuchawce zaległa głucha cisza. 

\- Królewno? - Mruknął Sammy zaczepnie, domyślając się, że rozmowa przebiegła nadspodziewanie dobrze, w kierunku znacznego ocieplenia stosunków. Zerknął na Andy'ego, mając chęć zacytować Donalda Trumpa: [you're fired!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75SEy1qu71I)

 

* * *

 

\- Tych, które pozwalały mi zapomnieć jak bardzo cię kocham. - Cas odłożył telefon na siedzenie obok. Pierwsze promienie słońca prześlizgnęły się ponad szczytami gór, przez gałęzie i połaskotały go w nos, aż kichnął. - Pierwszy Wilku, opiekuj się Bjornem, Rudym, Lassem, Peterem i Deanem. Pomóż mi nie być już więcej samolubem. Pomóż mi być lepszym wilkiem. 

\- Myślisz, że wreszcie zrozumiał? - Mary uśmiechnęła się do Johna z nadzieją. - Myślisz, że teraz się już pogodzą naprawdę?

\- Zacznę ich straszyć, jeśli nie zmądrzeją. - Zagroził. - Serio. Zaczynam tracić do nich cierpliwość.

 


	267. ŚPIJ, KRÓLEWNO

\- Martuś, zobacz, tata. Idź, przywitaj się z tatą. Może ma jakieś prezenty dla ciebie? - Cas postawił malucha na płycie w hali przylotów i pokazał palcem przed siebie, widząc ponad głowami podróżnych olbrzymią postać Sama, a obok niego nieco niższego, ale nie mniej postawnego Deana.

Grejp i Joy już pobiegli w ich stronę. Jim i Misiek zostali w domu, obrażeni, każdy z innego powodu. Jim kibicował Andy'emu, licząc że zajmie ojca na tyle, żeby przestał się wtrącać do spraw rodzinnych (jakkolwiek Cas uważał, że to niemądre myślenie ze strony szczeniaczka, nie mógł mu tego wyperswadować), a Misiek z kolei najchętniej by się go pozbył raz na zawsze, żeby ojciec mógł z nimi spędzać jak najwięcej czasu, a nawet się wprowadzić. Andy w jego oczach był zawalidrogą a ojciec zdrajcą. Z podobnych powodów Jim jako jedyny nie dokuczał Peterowi i nawet okazywał mu pewne względy, podczas gdy Misiek podjudzał młodsze rodzeństwo przeciwko niemu i żałował, że ojciec nie rozprawi się z nim raz na zawsze, jak to potrafił z innymi intruzami, którzy naprzykrzali się tatusiowi.

W jaskiniach było sporo miejsca...

Cas na szczęście nie był świadom morderczych mrzonek swego pierworodnego, bo by pewnie oszalał ze zgryzoty i wyrzutów sumienia, że doznał takiej porażki wychowawczej. Tymczasem wszelkie fochy nastoletniego alfy zrzucał na karb dojrzewania i co jakiś czas urządzał mu pogadanki wychowawcze, osładzane muffinkami, bo wierzył przy tym, że dużo kakao i ciemnej czekolady dostarcza tak potrzebnego magnezu, zbawiennego na nerwy. 

Tymczasem jednak dwóch starszych synów odmówiło kontaktu z ojcem, więc zabrał maluchy i teraz stał z Martusiem, czekając aż Dean i Sammy podejdą. Martuś chwycił go za rękę i trzymał kurczowo, bojąc się zgubić w tłumie obcych, chociaż przebierał niecierpliwie nóżkami, zanęcony tymi prezentami, o których tatuś wspomniał. Synowie wujka Sama też pobiegli się przywitać, tyko Krissy stała koło mamy i czekała cierpliwie tak jak Marty. Razem raźniej! 

Amy zerknęła na podsinione oko i nabrzmiałą wargę omegi. Dean nie będzie zachwycony, gdy to zobaczy. Cas oczywiście nie chciał wyjawić, skąd te ślady. Zmyślił historyjkę, jak to w ciemności wpadł na drzewo, ale kłamał tak nieudolnie, że nikt mu nie uwierzył. Objęła go i pocałowała w policzek, prostym gestem dodając otuchy. Biedak, przejął się bardzo żałobnymi wieściami z Helsinek.

Wyjechał w środku nocy, szwendał się nie wiadomo gdzie, chłopaki go musieli szukać w okolicy... Znaleźli dość daleko, na terenach należących już nie do watahy, ale do Parku Narodowego. Całe szczęście, że któryś ze strażników zobaczył i rozpoznał jego charakterystyczny samochód. Dał znać Harry'emu i mogli po niego pojechać. Znaleźli go drzemiącego, w wychłodzonym aucie, bez paliwa... 

Po powrocie do domu zamiast zjeść ciepłe śniadanie od razu zadzwonił do Rudy'ego, oferując każdą pomoc, w tym również finansową, jeśli uznają za potrzebne. Amy musiała mu wyrwać słuchawkę, gdy obaj z Rudym zaczęli ryczeć i później, gdy z na wpół histerycznym uporem usiłował znaleźć jakąś amerykańską firmę pogrzebową, która by zorganizowała uroczystość w Helsinkach, wyręczając w ten sposób Rudy'ego i Lassego. Tym razem tabletka Xanaxu była jak najbardziej uzasadniona, ale Cas stanowczo odmówił. Oznajmił, że woli jechać na lotnisko, zobaczyć się z Deanem. 

Sammy zdążył jej przekazać w międzyczasie, że Andy jest na wylocie, Dean chyba się naćpał Prozacu, promienieje szczęściem, rozdaje studolarowe napiwki stewardessom, zapowiedział premie w tartaku, kazał przelać ekstra transzę na konto fundacji i trzeba go trzymać z daleka od dzieci, bo najwyraźniej jest w nastroju, że zgodzi się na każdy ich kaprys, na słonia, park wodny i skutery dla każdego, wliczając Grejpa. I co Cas mu nagadał, że w ciągu jednej kilkunastominutowej rozmowy Dean z trybu wkurzonego alfy ("co znów narozrabiał ten idiota") przeszedł płynnie do "królewno, co tylko zechcesz, mój skarbie". Hm? Czyżby nadchodziło wielkie pojednanie?

Amy była ostrożniejsza z nadziejami. Ci dwaj mieli długą historię pełną wzlotów i upadków, zakrętów i wybojów, awantur i rozstań. Cas był wciąż w nie najlepszym stanie psychicznym, eufemistycznie ujmując, a wiadomość o Bjornie do głębi nim wstrząsnęła. Nie potrafiła przewidzieć jego zachowania. Martwiła się jego uzależnieniem od barbituranów. Zdawał się jej chwiejny, niepewny siebie, wciąż na skraju łez, jakby pod skórą wrzało mu zbyt wiele emocji. Widziała, że stara się panować nad sobą, zachowywać "dorośle" i "dojrzale", ale znała go od tak dawna... Potrzebował alfy.

Potrzebował kogoś, kto da mu oparcie i im dłużej był zdany na siebie, tym bardziej się gubił. Uległość była częścią jego osobowości, był omegą, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał - nie był w stanie przezwyciężyć ograniczeń własnej natury. Dlaczegóż by miał je zwyciężać? Właśnie takim go pokochali, ona i Ellen, Jody i Frank... Biedny Peter, najwyraźniej nie podołał temu, czego mniej lub bardziej świadomie Cas od niego oczekiwał. A może nikt by nie podołał? Może Dean i tylko on był, jest i będzie miłością jego życia? 

\- Amy!

\- Sammy! - Rzucili się sobie w ramiona, zapominając o całym świecie a Dean, dźwigając Grejpa i Joy, podszedł do swoich omeg.

\- Cześć, Martusiu. - Kucnął, żeby postawić starsze rodzeństwo i przywitać się z najmłodszym. - Ślicznie wyglądasz, krasnalku. Tęskniłem za tobą. 

\- Maś plezient? - Upomniał się maluch, bo jakoś nie dostrzegł torby z mile szeleszczącymi pakunkami. Czyżby tatuś go oszukał? 

\- Mam, ale nie przy sobie. - Uspokoił tata. - Spieszyłem się i prezenty zostały w Nowym Jorku. Nie martw się, przyślą nam je pocztą za kilka dni. - Wyjaśnił, zerkając na Casa i zerwał się na nogi. - Co to?!

\- Nic, nie denerwuj się. Wpadłem na drzewo. Na drzwi. Nad ranem. W ciemności. - Wyjaśniał pospiesznie, połykając końcowe sylaby. - Później ci wyjaśnię, ale to nic. Na pewno.

\- Śliwka pod okiem to nie jest nic! - Zmarszczył się, wiedząc z bilingu połączeń, że Cas dzwonił do Petera zaraz po tym, jak zadzwonił do niego i nietrudno było połączyć fakty: _powiedziałem mu prawdę i mnie nienawidzi_ oraz ślady pobicia. A ten głupek wymógł na nim obietnicę, że mu załatwi lukratywną posadę! - Do jasnej cholery! Cas!

\- Dean, proszę, nie krzycz.

\- Nie krzyczę!

\- Nie przy szczeniaczkach - szepnął, głaszcząc go po ręku, jak robił to kiedyś, gdy chciał go uspokoić, zanim padną wyznania, które mogły go porządnie wkurzyć, na przykład: dzieci porysowały Impalę gwoździem, nasypały liści do schowka na rękawiczki i kamyków do baku. Wtedy zawsze działało. Ten miękki, pieszczotliwy gest działał jak zimny prysznic na rozpaloną głowę. Tym razem jednak chodziło o coś znacznie poważniejszego niż zniszczony lakier!

W odpowiedzi skrzywił się groźnie, omega zacisnął palce na jego rękawie i Dean już nie czekał na wyraźniejszą zachętę. Przygarnął go i przycisnął do piersi z westchnieniem, ale Cas delikatnie go odepchnął i szepnął bezgłośnie: Andy.

Andy. No, tak... Dean odsunął się z niechęcią, chwycił Martusia pod paszki i usadowił sobie na biodrze.

\- Musimy pogadać. Później. - Zapowiedział omedze a Cas skinął, zawołał Grejpa i Joy i ruszyli do wyjścia na parking.

Dzień był słoneczny. Przez megafony ogłaszano kolejne odloty i lądowania. Ludzie witali się i żegnali, zapewniając o swojej tęsknocie i miłości.

Zapach omegi unosił się cienką smużką pośród innych, wyraźniejszych woni, tak delikatny i łagodny, że ledwie go było czuć, mimo to wystarczył, by poprowadzić alfę za sobą, jak na mocnej smyczy. Jak na żelaznym łańcuchu. I alfa nie miał nic przeciwko. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Wręcz przeciwnie. 

 

* * *

 

Andy siedział na kanapie w tej cholernej chacie i gapił się na zdjęcie cholernego Casa, stojące na gzymsie kominka. Zdjęcie oczywiście przedstawiało dwóch najmłodszych bachorów a Cas tam znalazł się trochę na doczepkę i nawet nie patrzył w obiektyw, tylko na jednego z nich. Dean miał wymówkę, że chodzi mu o dzieci, ale w tej sytuacji Andy porzucił wszelkie złudzenia.

\- Trzeba było mnie nie okłamywać - powiedział sucho, bo już zdążył oswoić się z porażką. Minął pierwszy szok, została gorycz, ale nie zamierzał pokazać jak bardzo Dean go zranił. Chciał mu teraz dopiec, na zimno. Powiedzieć, co o nim myśli, żeby zepsuć mu to przekonanie o własnej wspaniałości. 

Dean milczał, ale bez pokory. Czekał, aż Andy się wygada i pójdzie sobie wreszcie. Walt miał go odwieźć do Crabtown, dżip stał przed chatą a Walt gapił się na przeciwległy brzeg z rękami wepchniętymi w kieszenie. Dean słyszał jak pogwizduje wesołą melodyjkę, w kółko kilka tych samych taktów, do znudzenia. Dean czuł narastającą irytację, i z powodu tej durnej melodii i z powodu przedłużającej się obecności Andrew. 

\- Potraktowałeś mnie jak zabawkę. Cas kiwnął palcem a zabawka w kąt. - Chciał wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy, zmusić do jakiegoś cieplejszego gestu, do przeprosin. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Dean kaja się, plącze w tłumaczeniach, zaprzecza, że wcale nie, nie kocha tamtego, wcale, że to tylko ze względu na dzieci, że robi to dla nich, ale niechętnie, że Cas jest pieprzonym świrem i histerykiem i żeby Andy zaczekał kilka tygodni, aż Cas stanie na nogi i wtedy znów zaczną się widywać.

Gdyby Dean to z siebie wyrzucił to Andy mógłby mu powiedzieć lodowato i okrutnie, że nie.

Pragnął go odrzucić, wyjść bez oglądania się za siebie, z godnością. Jak w filmach.

A może jednak by nie wyszedł?

Może by został, pocieszając go i mówiąc, że rozumie, że będzie cierpliwy, że jeśli Deanowi odrobinę zależy, to przecież mogą się nadal spotykać, niekoniecznie tu, na ranczu, może w weekendy w hotelach w Crabtown? Albo raz na jakiś czas gdzieś razem wyjadą? Przecież było im świetnie w łóżku. Było im świetnie i mogłoby dalej być, wcale nie jest zazdrosny. Przeciwnie, wyrozumiale i dojrzale potrafi odsunąć się w cień, żeby Dean mógł spokojnie załatwić swoje sprawy do końca.

\- Było naprawdę fajnie. Nie psujmy sobie wspomnień dramatami. - Dean położył rękę na klamce, dając do zrozumienia, że czas się pożegnać.

Andy spojrzał na małą torbę z kilkoma drobiazgami i ubraniami. Zostawiał je wcześniej w chacie w nadziei, że się zadomawia. Że małymi kroczkami zdobywa teren i podbija go, jak podbijał serce tego faceta. Miła była świadomość, że gdy wracał do swojego mieszkania w mieście, Dean mógł się natknąć na jego niby przez zapomnienie zawieruszony podkoszulek czy ulubiony szampon. Och, po co te drobiazgi wozić w tę i z powrotem, skoro bywał tam coraz częściej? To dobra wymówka, gdyby Dean zapytał. Ale nie pytał. Andy brał to za dobrą monetę. Małymi kroczkami do celu...

\- Nie obawiaj się. Nie będę się narzucać. - Uniósł się honorem, wstając. Torba, chociaż mała, ciążyła jak wór kamieni.

Nie w pełni świadomie chciał opóźnić ten moment, kiedy przekroczy próg. Więc to już. Widzi tę chatę ostatni raz. Dopiero co wyjeżdżał stąd na upragniony weekend, do Nowego Jorku! Wreszcie! Miał tyle planów i marzeń, które wreszcie zaczęły się spełniać... Wreszcie byli daleko od Casa i dzieciaków, wreszcie mógł spokojnie zasnąć, bez lęku, że nagły telefon zabierze Deana w środku nocy. Dean sam mu zaproponował wyjazd, wszystko sfinansował, podarował kartę na wydatki, zabukował elegancki apartament w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu... Inwestował w niego, więc postrzegał go poważnie! To już nie było jakieś niezobowiązujące bzykanko, wieczorem drink, rano śniadanie, takie nie wiadomo co, czy randki czy już coś poważniejszego. Nie to, żeby Andy marzył o pierścionku czy coś, jak te głupie pindy w romantycznych komediach... Nie był babą. 

Ale chciał być kimś więcej niż kolesiem do wyrka. Zdążył się już zadurzyć. A Nowy Jork? Rany, tam zobaczył jak jego nazwisko otwiera drzwi, o których nie miał pojęcia. Dean był KIMŚ, a on zajmował miejsce u jego boku i ten splendor, ten blask spływał też na niego... I to było cholernie przyjemne doznanie. Cholernie przyjemne było meldować się w luksusowym hotelu w centrum Manhattanu, szastać pieniędzmi, kazać konsjerżowi zamawiać stolik w drogiej restauracji, upajać się zbytkiem... Andy nigdy nie był biedny, całkiem nieźle zarabiał, nie miał rodziny na utrzymaniu, wszystkie zarobione pieniądze przeznaczał tylko na siebie i niełatwo było mu zaimponować, ale Deanowi się udało.

Nie mógł uwierzyć we własny fart. Dean był diablo przystojny, męski, świetny w łóżku i w dodatku, jak wisienka na torcie, obrzydliwie bogaty. Andy już widział się podczas wielu takich wypadów, a to do Nowego Jorku, a to do Kalifornii, a może nawet do Europy... Sekretarki szybko by się nauczyły jakie gazety mu podawać, jakie przekąski, jaką kawę. Musiałyby się z nim liczyć. Może nawet rzuciłby pracę w banku, żeby móc się dostosować do kalendarza Deana. Już snuł plany...

Dopóki oczywiście nie zadzwonił Cas i nagle cała konstrukcja ich wspólnej przyszłości runęła, weekend zakończył się szaleńczą jazdą taksówką na lotnisko a w samolocie cierpła mu skóra, gdy słyszał Deana mówiącego do słuchawki: _królewno_...

Królewno.

Zabrakło mu śliny w ustach, język zesztywniał i napuchł, gardło zacisnęło się, ledwie mógł oddychać. Oczy piekły. _Królewno_. Za każdym razem, gdy słyszał to słowo, jakby ktoś bił go w twarz na oczach szydzącego tłumu. Jakby raził go nożem w brzuch. Dean mógł mu oszczędzić upokorzeń i przynajmniej nie ciągnąć do Montany tym samym lotem, nie zmuszać go do siedzenia naprzeciwko, w tych luksusach, które w innych okolicznościach sprawiłyby mu tyle zmysłowej przyjemności, a teraz jawiły się jak kpina. Jak teatralne dekoracje dla jego złamanego serca, odbierając mu całą powagę. Czyniły go klaunem.

Nie jestem nim - powtarzał często, przypominając jak bardzo się różni od Casa. Uważał, że to zaleta. Czuł się lepszy. Młodszy, lepiej wykształcony, z ambicjami przerastającymi siedzenie w kuchni i wycieranie dziecinnych tyłków. Czyż nie był odpowiednim partnerem dla kogoś pokroju Winchestera? Mogli razem czytać Financial Times. Mógł mu pomagać w zarządzaniu majątkiem, znał się na analizach finansowych, pracował w banku! A Cas?! Czytał poradniki domowe, umiał piec herbatniki i mógł doradzać w zakresie pieluch, które są bardziej chłonne i nie odparzają...

Nie był nim, był lepszy, czemu Dean tego nie widzi? Czemu nie dostrzega, jak do siebie pasują? Przecież było im tak dobrze. Seks był genialny.

\- Moglibyśmy... - Zatrzymał się przy Deanie, jeszcze ostatni raz próbując coś utargować dla siebie. Odsunąć moment rozstania. 

\- Jesteś fantastycznym facetem. - Przerwał mu stanowczo, tym swoim seksownym, władczym głosem, od którego miękły kolana. - Znajdziesz kogoś lepszego ode mnie.

\- Nie, Dean... - Koniecznie chciał być honorowy, ale pieprzyć honor! Zrobiłby teraz wszystko, żeby go przy sobie zatrzymać, kosztem każdego upokorzenia. Gotów był klęknąć i żebrać.

\- Jeśli tylko kiedyś będziesz czegoś potrzebował... Pomocy, przysługi, pieniędzy... - Dean podał mu wizytówkę i Andy chwycił ją z nadzieją, czując elektryczny impuls w zwieńczeniach nerwowych, gdy ich palce się zetknęły. - Nie wahaj się. Dzwoń do mojego brata, Sama.

Andy wypuścił powietrze z jękiem i wyszedł z chaty ogłuszony, ślepy. Dusił się. Nogi same go niosły do dżipa, w głowie miał pustkę. Pierś ściskała obręcz stężałych mięśni. Ciało bolało. Przegrał. 

 

* * *

 

Siniak pod okiem wujka Casa narobił hałasu jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Misiek się wściekł i wcale nie słuchał tłumaczeń, że wujek się przewrócił w lesie. Wujek łgał jak pies, od razu było widać, bo on wcale nie umie kłamać, od razu pachnie nerwami i patrzy gdzieś w bok, wyłamuje palce, jąka się i czerwieni. Kogoś krył. Misiek się wkurzył i nakrzyczał na niego a kiedy wujek Dean przyjechał z lotniska, to już zupełnie mu odbiło. Wybiegł z domu z awanturą i strasznie się z wujkiem Deanem pokłócili.

Nie to, żeby Misiek uważał, że to wujek Dean pobił wujka Casa, wcale nie. Przecież był w Nowym Jorku.

Misiek uważa, że to Peter i że to wujka Deana wina, że na to pozwolił. Że jest tak zajęty tym swoim Andym, że nic go już nie obchodzi i że pewnie niedługo zupełnie się wyniesie z rancza i w ogóle z Pinewood i coś krzyczał o jakiejś babie z Kansas, że wujek jest kłamcą i zdrajcą i nigdy ich nie kochał i że może się wynosić, jeśli chce, bo nikt go tu nie chce.

Złapał grabie, oparte o balustradę tarasu i zamachnął się na Impalę. Stłukł lusterko i podrapał drzwi od strony kierowcy. Wujek Cas wybiegł z domu i złapał go za ręce, żeby go uspokoić i zasłonił sobą wujka Deana, bo Misiek chciał go uderzyć tymi grabiami, ale wujek Dean kazał wujkowi Casowi wracać i się nie wtrącać. Misiek warczał i prawie rzucił mu się do gardła i krzyczał, że wujek Dean nie może nikomu rozkazywać, a już wujkowi Casowi najmniej, bo to nawet nie jest jego dom i w ogóle nikt go nie będzie słuchać, nie jest alfą i niech sam się wynosi i się do niczego nie wtrąca.

Wujek Dean wyrwał mu grabie i złapał go za kark i chyba chciał mu przylać, więc wujek Cas zaczął zasłaniać Miśka i prosił, żeby się obaj uspokoili, na to wybiegł Jim i zaczął wrzeszczeć, że nikt wujka Deana tu nie potrzebuje i że sami z Miśkiem obronią wujka Casa i że będą się nim lepiej opiekować niż wujek Dean i w ogóle mnóstwo strasznych rzeczy. 

Trzeba było zabrać maluchy na górę, bo Marty się rozryczał a Grejp prawie też, chociaż jest dużo odważniejszy i prawie nigdy nie płacze, więc musiał się naprawdę przestraszyć. Joy chciała biec na pomoc Jimowi, bo ona się strasznie z nim przyjaźni, o wiele bardziej z nim niż z Miśkiem albo ze mną. Gdyby nie dziadek Bobby i ciocia Jody to by chyba tam była niezła bijatyka. Strasznie się zdenerwowałam tym wszystkim. Zabrałam maluchy do sypialni i schowaliśmy się za łóżkiem, żeby nie słyszeć tej awantury... A potem drzwi trzaskały i buty tupały na schodach i znów było trochę krzyków, tym razem w domu. To chyba najgorszy dzień odkąd się tu wprowadziliśmy. Biedny wujek Cas. 

\- Claire, weź chłopców i idźcie na dół. Jody da wam ciasteczka i colę. - Polecił wujek i pobiegł do pokoju Miśka.

\- Cas, wyjdź. Poradzę sobie. - Dean zawrócił go z progu. Misiek dyszał wściekle, oparty o biurko, a Jim zaciskał pięści, stojąc obok. Obaj zbledli z gniewu, ich wilcza natura nie dawała się okiełznać, trzęśli się, ledwie powstrzymując przemianę. 

\- Ale...

\- Wyjdź. - Polecił tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Cas cofnął się za próg i przymknął drzwi, ale stał tuż za nimi, nasłuchując czujnie, napięty jak struna. - A wy. Misiek! Jim! Dam wam czas na ochłonięcie. Rozumiem, że się martwicie o tatusia, ale takiego zachowania nie będę tolerować. Jim, spokój - powiedział zimno, jak do niesubordynowanego psa. Chłopiec opuścił ramiona, ale wciąż obnażał zęby w groźnym grymasie. - Nie jesteście już szczeniaczkami i nie będę was karcił jak szczeniaczki. - Ostrzegł. - Koniec taryfy ulgowej. Czy tego chcecie, czy nie, jestem waszym ojcem i alfą tej watahy. 

\- Nie... - Zaczął Misiek, ale Dean nagle warknął tak, że obaj z Jimem zamarli. 

\- Dean? - Pisnął tatuś prosząco zza drzwi.

\- Potrafię zmusić do posłuchu wilki starsze i silniejsze od was. - Poinformował spokojnie. - Koniec z takimi breweriami. Dużo puszczałem wam płazem, ale już dość. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Obaj milczeli, kalkulując, czy to tylko takie ojcowskie gadanie, czy jednak tym razem przekroczyli granice. Może tym razem warto zacisnąć zęby i nie prowokować ojca do pokazania im, jak dyscyplinuje wilki... 

\- Zniszczenia Impali odrobisz pomagając w soboty w tartaku. - Zarządził.

\- Ile ci jestem winien? Sto? Dwieście dolców? Masz. - Skoczył do szafki i wyszarpnął puszkę z banknotami, które dostawał od dziadków i wujków przy różnych okazjach. Sporo się tego uzbierało i pełnym złości gestem rzucił ojcu pod nogi. - Masz trzysta! Masz! Pomaluj sobie tego rzęcha! Kochasz go bardziej niż nas!

\- Jim, zostaw nas. - Dean odsunął się, żeby szczeniaczek mógł go wyminąć. - No, już. Ganiaj do siebie. A ty to pozbieraj. Nie chcę od ciebie pieniędzy. Przez cztery kolejne soboty będziesz sprzątać halę i wykonywać wszystkie polecenia brygadzisty. Nauczysz się szacunku do pracy. Chcesz mi udowodnić, że nie jesteś już dzieciakiem, to będziesz mieć okazję.

\- Możesz mnie nawet zabić i zakopać w jaskiniach. Ale nie zmusisz mnie, żebym cię szanował. - Popatrzył wyzywająco tymi niebieskimi-niebieskimi oczami. 

\- Nie musisz mnie szanować. Masz szanować zasady, które ustalam dla wszystkich w tej watasze. Nie jesteś wyjątkiem. Kiedyś będziesz mieć własną i będziesz robić co chcesz. Ale na razie masz słuchać i robić bez szemrania to, co każę. - Nie zaplótł rąk obronnym gestem. Stał zrelaksowany i spokojny naprzeciw młodego alfy. Nie gniewał się. Narzucał swoją wolę, ale nie chciał się mścić. Misiek miał ważną, życiową lekcję do odrobienia. - Jeśli myślisz, że się zawaham, bo jesteś moim synem, to się mylisz. Koniec z przywilejami, Michał. - Podszedł do komputera i zabrał zasilacz. To samo zrobił ze sprzętem grającym i konsolą.

Misiek zacisnął zęby, odprowadzając go wzrokiem do drzwi. 

\- Andy już nie wróci. - Ojciec powiedział, zatrzymując się w progu na moment. - Peter też. 

Misiek został sam, przetrawiając powoli te nowiny. Andy zniknął? I Peter też?

W takim razie ten dzień nie był tak całkiem stracony.

 

* * *

 

Marty siedział na podłodze w garderobie, wkładając uprane ubranka MiniMarty'ego i Pana Królika do specjalnego pudełka. Tatuś stał przy desce do prasowania i zamieniał wielki kosz bezładnie upchniętych bluzek i spodni wyciągniętych z suszarki w porządnie poskładane kostki, które wsuwał w półki oznaczone imionami. Potem Joy i reszta rodzeństwa zabierze je do swoich pokoi. Tatuś przez większą część dnia uwijał się między trzema pomieszczeniami w domu: kuchnią, pralnią i garderobą, gdzie stała deska do prasowania a od podłogi do sufitu otwarte regały zapełniały się ręcznikami, pościelą, kocami i ubraniami właśnie.

\- Lób obiad, Kólik! Lób piekankę. - Polecił, stawiając maskotkę przy szafce a MiniMartusia koło pudełka. - Maltuś, nie ma majtek! Gdzie majtki? Cieba uplać.

\- Trzeba uprać? - Spytał tatuś.

\- No, cieba. Nie ma majtek! - Rozłożył ramionka. - Bludne!

\- Brudne, Martusiu. Powtórz ładnie: brudne. - Cas poprawił go, zachęcając do wymawiania sprawiającej kłopoty literki. - Brrrrudne.

\- Rrrr! - Pochwalił się maluch, bardzo pięknym errr. - Bludne!

Cas westchnął. Marty z uporem pieścił się i zmiękczał wyrazy, chociaż już nieraz udowodnił, że potrafi poprawnie, dźwięcznie powiedzieć: er.

\- Brudne. - Powtórzył cierpliwie. - Powtórz, krasnalku.

\- Siem krasnalek! - Zawołał chłopczyk, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. - Krrrasnalek!

\- Brawo! Właśnie tak! - Odstawił żelazko i kucnął przy nim, przybił piątkę i przytulił. - Pan Królik jest z ciebie dumny! Pięknie powiedziałeś: krasnalek.

\- Krasnalek! - Martuś wyszczerzył ząbki w szerokim uśmiechu. - Kólik jeś dumny.

\- Królik, kochanie. Nie oszukuj, bo umiesz.

\- Kólik.

\- Krasnalek.

\- Kólik.

\- Krasna...

\- Cas, a co ty tu robisz? Miałeś się położyć. - Tata zajrzał i wszedł do pomieszczenia, prawie rozdeptując pudełko z lalczynymi ubrankami. - Martuś, idź do dzieci. No, zbieraj się, idź do Grejpa i Joy, bawią się w salonie.

\- Niech sobie posiedzi tutaj. - Tatuś odłożył uprasowaną rzecz na kupkę i sięgnął po kolejną bluzeczkę. - Nie przeszkadza. Rozmawiałeś z nimi?

\- Nie mówię, że przeszkadza. Rozmawiałem. Jest okay. Misiek ma focha, a Bobby zabrał Jima do lasu na spacer... Niech ochłonie. Nie martw się. Ja i Sammy nie takie awantury urządzaliśmy w ich wieku... - Tata wyłączył żelazko i pogłaskał go plecach. - Idź się połóż. Ledwo stoisz na nogach. 

\- Zwrócę ci za Impalę... 

\- A możesz mi wyświadczyć przyjemność i zapomnieć o temacie? Hm? To są moi synowie i mój samochód. Sami sobie to rozwiążemy. - Zapewnił. Marty przyglądał się mu, kucając i tata przez to wyglądał na strasznie wysokiego. Górował też nad tatusiem, chociaż tatuś stał a nie kucał. - A ty musisz odpocząć. Już załatwiłem. Po czwartej Adam przywiezie Katie ze schroniska. Poprasuje i trochę posprząta. Jody zajmie się dzieciakami. Zostaw to i idź się położyć. 

\- Nie mogę spać.

\- Możesz i musisz. Wyglądasz jak z krzyża zdjęty. 

Marty nie rozumiał za wiele z tego, o czym tatusiowie rozmawiali, ale bardzo mu się podobał ich ton i obaj pachnieli bardzo miło, aż się chciało do nich przytulić, co niezwłocznie uczynił. 

\- Krasnalku, co tam? Chcesz na ręce? - Tata odczepił go od swojej nogi i podniósł wysoko. - Chodź, położymy tatusia do łóżeczka, bo nam zaraz tu padnie jak mucha. 

\- Mucha? - Zdziwił się Martuś, co ten tata wygaduje.

\- Muszę zrobić obiad. Potem pójdę...

\- Amy zrobi. - Obaj spojrzeli po sobie i tata dodał ze śmiechem. - Serio.

\- Dean.

\- Serio! Zrobi, sama się zgłosiła. Na ochotnika. Wyciągnęła coś z zamrażarki. A jeśli będzie bardzo źle, to zrobimy grill przed domem. Nie padniemy z głodu, nie panikuj.

\- Ale naprawdę nie chce mi się spać. - Tatuś trochę kłamał, bo mrugał i tarł oczy, zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte.

\- Nie dyskutuj. - Tata powiedział surowo i Marty spojrzał czujnie, czy zacznie krzyczeć. - Krasnalku, do salonu. A ty na górę, nie każ mi powtarzać dwa razy, Cas. 

Tatuś westchnął niechętnie, ale już bez dalszych protestów skręcił na schody i zaczął się powoli wspinać. 

A tata za nim.

 

* * *

 

\- Dzwoniłeś do Lassego? Co z Rudym? Powinienem polecieć... Powinienem. - Cas wyszedł z łazienki przebrany w lekki dres. Cienie pod oczami zdążyły się pogłębić, wyglądał jak zbity pies i Dean wkurzał się na ten głupi upór, z którym snuł się po domu, zamiast zasnąć.

\- Dzwoniłem. - Odsunął koc i pokazał, gdzie ma się położyć. - Rudy oczywiście jest przygnębiony, obaj są, to był dla nich cios, ale nie musisz nigdzie lecieć. Mają tam dom i rodzinę. Przyjaciół. Poradzą sobie. 

\- Mógłbym pomóc...

\- Rudy wie, że może w każdej chwili zadzwonić. To wystarczy. - Usiadł przy nim, nakrył go kocem i pogładził po zasinionym policzku. - Lasse go nie zostawi, jeśli to cię trapi. To dobry alfa. Zaopiekuje się nim. 

\- To takie niesprawiedliwe. - Cas spuścił głowę, międląc fałdę koca w palcach. - Jest tylu złych wilków i tyle niekochanych szczeniaczków... Czemu to właśnie im się to przytrafiło? Mogli być tacy szczęśliwi, mogli stworzyć rodzinę dla tego maluszka... - Rozpłakał się, chociaż nie chciał. - Nie rozumiem, czemu złe wilki dożywają późnej starości, a małe szczeniaczki cierpią, chorują i umierają... Jaki w tym sens? Czemu Pierwszy Wilk na to pozwala? Co? Czemu Rudy nie mógł wychować Bjorna? Co? Czy nie dość się obaj wycierpieli? Czemu nie mogli być wreszcie szczęśliwi? Czemu? Rudy i Lasse byliby dobrymi rodzicami. Czemu Pierwszy Wilk im to odebrał?

Dean zagarnął go w ramiona i utulił milcząc, bo nie znał odpowiedzi na takie pytania. 

\- Jeszcze będą mieć dzieci. - Odezwał się wreszcie, usilnie szukając jakiegoś pocieszenia. - Jest sporo sierot, które czekają na rodziców. My też przygarnęliśmy jedną, prawda? 

\- No. - Cas odsunął się, żeby wytrzeć nos w papierową chusteczkę. - Wiesz...

\- Co? - Zachęcił, bo Cas nie dokończył zdania.

\- Uhm... No...

\- Co?

\- Bo pomyślałem...

\- No?

\- Może to okropne, ale pomyślałem, że mam tyle szczęścia... Że... mogę mieć...

Dean się uśmiechnął.

\- Że mam nasze szczeniaczki. Nie wyobrażam sobie bez nich życia. - Powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na alfę.

\- Ja też nie. - Pocałował go w czoło. - I bez ciebie, królewno. Spróbuj zasnąć. - Sięgnął do kieszonki na piersi i wyjął fiolkę a ze środka znajomą tabletkę. - Amy mi wszystko opowiedziała. - Podał mu proszek i wodę ze szklanki na szafce. - Popij. 

\- Nie, Dean, ja już obiecałem, że nie będę ich brał.

\- Dziś ich potrzebujesz. Amy mówi, że nie można ich gwałtownie odstawić. Umówmy się, że po weekendzie pojedziemy do lekarza i zobaczymy co powie. I cokolwiek przepisze, to ja będę trzymać opakowanie i będę pilnować, żebyś nie przekraczał dawki, hm? Królewno, zgadzasz się? Jeśli będziesz źle się czuć, to mi powiedz. Dobra?

\- Dobrze. - Posłusznie połknął, popił i położył się na poduszce. - Brałem je, bo nie chciałem was martwić... - Dodał sennie, z zamykającymi się powiekami, ciężkimi jak ołów. 

Dean nakrył go i pogłaskał po ramieniu. No, jasne. Najwięcej kłopotu sprawiał za każdym razem, gdy nie chciał nikogo martwić. Najchętniej by go przerzucił przez kolano i sprał na goły tyłek za te próby poradzenia sobie z problemami na własną rękę. Z drugiej strony, czy można gniewać się na tego głupka, gdy tak śpi, wyczerpany i bezbronny?

Przyglądał się mu jeszcze parę minut, zastanawiając się, jakie decyzje podjąć. Jakie polecenia wydać. Jak zaprowadzić porządek w rodzinie. Dość tych babskich rządów!, postanowił. Trzeba przykrócić te samowole. Peter, Andy... Won. Koniec z romantycznymi przygodami. Dzieci muszą znów zobaczyć, co to znaczy mieć ojca. Rozumiał rozgoryczenie chłopców, pobudki, którymi się kierowali stając naprzeciw niego i nawet mu się podobała ta ich odwaga. Sprzeciwiali się najsilniejszemu wilkowi, jakiego znali, próbowali z nim walczyć, chociaż wiedzieli, że nie wygrają. Stają się takimi wilkami i mężczyznami, jakimi zawsze chciał, by byli. Kiedyś założą własne rodziny i będą umieli o nie zadbać. Ale w tej rodzinie on ustala zasady i należy ich przestrzegać, nawet jeśli się jest ukochanym szczeniaczkiem. 

Później pogada z Miśkiem. Gdy opadnie kurz i ostudzą się emocje. Wyjaśnią nieporozumienia. Impala nieważna, co tam lusterko i lakier. Doskonale rozumiał, że chłopak uniósł się gniewem. Jeszcze się nauczy panować nad sobą, a zresztą jest alfą. Nie może być maminsynkiem. Ma jaja! Świetny chłopak. Bardzo kocha tatusia, czy Dean może być o to zły? Chce dla niego jak najlepiej i Dean też chce jak najlepiej. Później pogadają, pogodzą się. 

Trzeba pomóc omedze wrócić na swoje miejsce. Cas musiał wyjść ze swojej roli i trochę zastąpić alfę w rodzinie, być ojcem i... ojcem. Poradzić sobie z taką czeredą nie jest łatwo. Nie po tym, co się stało. Do tego schronisko i fundacja i to całe _zarabianie_ , które zawsze doprowadzało Deana do szewskiej pasji. Cas miał po prostu za dużo na głowie. Nic dziwnego, że zżerają go nerwy i szuka przygód! Ten cały Peter! 

I te prochy...

Rozpaczliwie potrzebuje spokoju, pomyślał, stając przy oknie i patrząc na zieleniejący ogródek i las za płotem. Nie czas teraz, żeby leciał do Helsinek na pogrzeb. Nie wolno mu pozwolić. Koniec.

Ukrócić wszystko, co go stresuje. Odciąć od osób, które wnoszą zamęt. Ciekawe, co powie lekarz, ale Dean już widział oczami wyobraźni, jak Cas całe dnie spędza na tarasie lub nad jeziorem, wyleguje się na słońcu, bawi z dziećmi, czyta, słucha muzyki... No, może ewentualnie podsunie się mu pomysł na kolejną książkę kucharską... Od biedy Dean był gotów na taki kompromis. Książka zajmie jego uwagę, a wymyślanie nowych muffinków i dżemów jest znacznie korzystniejsze dla zdrowia niż nieustanne roztrząsanie problemów i szukanie dealerów w Crabtown...

Cas musi stanąć na nogi, a raczej, znaleźć się znów przy nodze. Tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Jest omegą i Dean o niego zadba, czy mu się to podoba czy nie, do jasnej cholery!

Zaklął pod nosem, zerknął na śpiącego i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

"Nie chciałem z nim spać. Nie spałem z nim." - Przypomniał sobie, co Cas wyznał w trakcie ich rozmowy telefonicznej. Cas myślał, że jest już za późno, że Andy zajął jego miejsce. A jednak uznał, że Dean powinien wiedzieć. I dobrze zrobił. Tym wyznaniem uchylił drzwi, dał sygnał, że jest dla nich szansa. Dean nie zamierzał jej zmarnować. 

\- Śpij, królewno. - Nachylił się nad nim, wdychając najprzyjemniejszy, najbardziej apetyczny zapach jaki znał. - Śpij, zajmę się wszystkim. 

 

 


	268. BIG CZYLI KRÓTKIE ALFA ALFIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A, to taka króciutka scenka na deser :)

\- Cas, możemy pogadać? To ja, Deejion!

\- Cas śpi. - Dean już miał wyłączyć telefon, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak dzwoni może w tarapatach, więc poprawił tłuściocha Grejpa trzymanego pod pachą i dopytał, o co chodzi. Nie, żeby koniecznie go to interesowało. 

\- A z kim rozmawiam? - Deejion nie brzmiał jak cierpiąca omega w trakcie szaleńczej ucieczki przed alfą psychopatą. Raczej podejrzliwie i z pretensjami. 

\- Z Deanem Winchesterem.

\- Och. 

Tak, och. Dean wyobraził sobie minę chłopaka. Większość omeg ze schroniska starannie ukrywała swoją niechęć, a on był jej świadom, chociaż nic sobie z tego nie robił. Robił swoje i póki omegi nie przysparzały mu zmartwień, miał gdzieś ich żale i fochy. Miał wśród nich ustaloną reputację tyrana i podejrzanego złoczyńcy, który właściwie nie wiadomo jakim prawem czy zrządzeniem losu kręci się wokół ich bożyszcza na piedestale, Casa. Nie lubiły go, on nie lubił ich i nic nie wskazywało, aby kiedykolwiek ten stan rzeczy miał ulec zmianie.

\- Czyli wszystko okay? Tak ogólnie? - Upewnił się, żeby mieć czyste sumienie. 

\- A u Casa? - Deejion brzmiał całkiem wojowniczo jak na młodziutkiego omegę, co to dopiero rozpoczął dorosłe życie.

\- Do widzenia. - Dean nie zamierzał się mu tłumaczyć. Na coraz więcej sobie te omegi pozwalają! Bezczelne szczeniaki. Po namyśle odłożył komórkę Casa, odstawił Grejpa na trawę, rzucił okiem na pozostałe dzieciaki, ganiające z piłką przed domem i wybrał na swoim telefonie numer do Biga. Po kurtuazyjnym wstępie i kilku zdaniach o projekcie wykonawczym biblioteki, niby mimochodem spytał o Deejiona. Bo może by wpadli obaj któregoś dnia na ranczo, Cas się ucieszy...

\- Chętnie. Chociaż nie wiem, jak nasz kalendarz. Chyba jesteście dość zajęci... - W głosie Biga zabrzmiała rezerwa. Wypowiadał się ostrożnie i Dean doskonale to rozumiał, więc oszczędzając swój i jego czas zapytał wprost:

\- Układa się wam? Deejion nie sprawia problemów?

Zapadła dłuższa chwila milczenia i Dean już spodziewał się, że Big w żołnierskich słowach każe mu nie wtrącać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, gdy nagle drugi alfa odetchnął głębiej.

\- Masz chwilę?

\- Więcej niż chwilę. - Wszedł do domu po zimne piwo z lodówki. - Co nawywijał? Słuchaj, mam w domu omegę od czternastu lat. - Zapewnił tonem steranego życiem weterana, co to niejedno pole minowe już przeszedł. - Plus ósemka dzieciaków, w tym trzy omegi, jedna adoptowana, jeden bardzo zbuntowany nastolatek, syn, który uważa mnie za pomiot Szatana a do tego przyszywany teść, który regularnie straszy mnie srebrnymi nabojami. Więc co nawywijał twój pieszczoch? - Zdjął kapsel, usiadł na schodach i pociągnął długi łyk.

Katie wieszała pranie na sznurkach, banda dzieciaków, wliczając należące do Sama i Amy, biegała dookoła domu wszczynając dziki harmider i trudno nawet było się połapać w co się bawią. W napad na dyliżans, wojnę Sithów czy apokalipsę Zombie... Najpewniej wszystko naraz. Nawet Marty i Krissy próbowali nadążyć za starszym rodzeństwem, wymachując cienkimi patykami i pracowicie depcząc dopiero co wysiane bratki i fiołki. Jody z Amy sprzątały w kuchni po obiedzie, planując już kolację, a Sammy położył się w gabinecie, żądając godzinnej drzemki dla regeneracji i Dean mu się nie dziwił. Od wczoraj był non stop na nogach, a to przy podpisywaniu tego aneksu wartego pięćdziesiąt sześć milionów, a to podczas spotkania z Crowleyem i wreszcie podczas całego lotu do Montany. 

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że to będzie takie... - Big opuścił gardę, otwierając się szczerze przed drugim alfą, co nie leżało w zwyczajach wilków. - Trudne. Deejion jest taki nieodpowiedzialny! Po wakacjach idzie do county college'u i powinien siedzieć na tyłku, nadrabiając zaległości! Ale utrzymać go w domu... - Poskarżył się z irytacją. - Najchętniej każdy wieczór by spędzał w klubach, biega na jakieś spotkania, zapisał się na jogę, jakiś taniec kundalini, czy coś, nie wiem... Kosztuje mnie to prawie dwieście dolców miesięcznie... Nie żałuję mu! - Zastrzegł, żeby nie wyjść przed Deanem na skąpca. - Ale w tym czasie mógłby przysiąść fałdów nad matematyką czy chociażby historią! Wiesz, co on chce studiować? Coś o Jane Austen! - Jęknął ze zgrozą. - Nawet nie wiem, kto to jest. Jakaś egzaltowana scenarzystka okropnych, angielskich romansideł, czy coś... - Dean prawie ujrzał, jak Big wzrusza ramionami z pogardą. - Myślałem dla niego o czymś poważniejszym. Mógłbym go zatrudnić u siebie w pracowni, niech się uczy rysunku, ale i trochę matematyki! Przecież to podstawy... Czy naprawdę tak wiele oczekuję? Mówię mu: Deejion, nie każę ci projektować mostów! Może planowanie terenów zielonych? Hm, przecież to takie ciekawe. - Rzekł z fałszywym podziwem i Dean zorientował się, że tereny zielone w oczach Biga stały zaledwie kilka oczek wyżej od biednej Jane Austen. - Mam na stole projekt za trzysta tysięcy, centrum handlowe, duża rzecz. Inwestor to bogaty facet, jeśli oddam mu dobry projekt, może mnie ustawić na całe lata, zlecając inne prace. Nie śpię, nie jem, nie odchodzę od deski, a ten mnie ciągnie do klubu, bo chce sobie potańczyć! Zachowuje się jak dzieciak. Strzelił focha, bo nie spędzamy razem czasu... A dla kogo ja wypruwam sobie żyły, co?! A tu zero wdzięczności, tylko dąsy i pretensje.

Urwał i obaj milczeli, zastanawiając się, gdzie popełnili błąd. 

\- W sumie to bym chciał, żeby Cas mnie wyciągnął do klubu. - Przyznał się Dean.

\- Tobie się trafiło. - W tonie Biga wybrzmiała nutka zazdrości. - Cas jest cichy, skromny, zajmuje się domem, dziećmi, zarabia... - Zachłysnął się gwałtownie, przypominając sobie, że przecież ci dwaj nie są razem. Cas na pikniku był z Peterem a Dean z jakimś... Randym? Który nawet nie był wilkiem? - To znaczy... Tego... A jak twój nowy... Bardzo... eee... miły... - Dukał, starając się nie pogłębiać gafy. - Miły... eee... 

\- Andrew? - Litościwie przerwał to stękanie. - Zerwaliśmy. 

\- Och.

\- Cas i ja to chyba jednak to. - Wyznał, udając że trzeba go było wołami do tej konkluzji zaciągnąć i że no, cóż, ciężkie jest życie alfy obarczonego rodziną. - Chyba spróbujemy, dla szczeniaczków. 

\- No, tak. Szczeniaczki. - Big westchnął na poły współczująco, na poły tęsknie.

\- Słuchaj, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale Deejion jest jeszcze strasznie młody. 

\- I głupi.

\- I głupi. - Roześmieli się obaj. - Pamiętam, co Cas wyprawiał w jego wieku... Ile się musiałem za nim naganiać, nie masz pojęcia. Na drugie imię powinien mieć: Wpędzę-Mojego-Alfę-Do-Grobu. Dosłownie. Naprawdę tak mnie przeorał... - Przypomniał sobie z rozrzewnieniem te ich przygody, ucieczki, porwania i pościgi... Jak go ratował z opresji w ostatniej chwili, jak już się wydawało, że to koniec między nimi, że każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę i nigdy już się nie zejdą. - Wziąłeś go sobie nie bez powodu, Big. Nie chciałeś rozsądnego bety, nie chciałeś drugiego alfy. Chciałeś go takim, jaki jest. 

\- Osiwieję przez niego kilka lat za wcześnie. 

\- Nie pozwoli ci się zestarzeć. - Dean uśmiechnął się do dzieciaków, odkopnął piłkę, która leciała w jego stronę i podał chusteczkę Krissy, która ubrudziła się ptasią kupą. - Jest niedziela. Zostaw deskę. Projekt poczeka kilka godzin. Weź go na te tańce. Albo przynajmniej włącz muzykę, otwórzcie wino i niech ci pokaże, czego się nauczył na tej jodze... - Podpowiedział rozbawionym tonem, dając do zrozumienia, o jakie wygibasy mu chodzi. - Połowę czasu z Casem trafiał mnie szlag i zagryzałem zęby, żeby go nie sprać. Ale druga połowa... - Zawiesił głos znacząco. - A gdzie on teraz jest? Bo dzwonił, ale Cas odsypia zarwaną noc i nie chciałem go budzić.

Tym razem to Big uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Szybko zaczęli te próby, pomyślał. Dla szczeniaczków, akurat!

\- Pokłóciliśmy się i polazł na spacer. Ma taką kafejkę niedaleko stąd, pewnie siedzi nad kawą i użala się nad sobą...

\- Nie boisz się, że ktoś może chcieć go pocieszyć? - Dean rzucił od niechcenia, uderzając tam, gdzie każdy alfa ma czułe miejsce: instynkt posiadania. - Taki młodziutki wilczek to łakomy kąsek, sam w mieście... - Z rozmysłem podsycił niepokój. - Casa to w ogóle nie można spuścić z oka, wystarczy moment i już ktoś się koło niego kręci...

\- Muszę kończyć. Miło się gadało, pomyślimy o tym wypadzie do was na ranczo. - Big poderwał się z pośpiechem, szukając kluczy. - Cześć!

\- Cześć. - Dean rozłączył się, parskając śmiechem. Ach, nowożeńcy. Znając życie, pewnie już dziś Big nie popracuje. No, w każdym razie nie nad centrum handlowym. - Deejion, wisisz mi przysługę - mruknął z przekąsem, wyobrażając sobie jakby mogli z Casem wykorzystać deskę kreślarską... Hm... Przy odpowiedniej regulacji wysokości i nachylenia... Może trzeba kupić coś takiego do biura.  W celach... kreślarskich. Oczywiście. 

I o co ten Big miał pretensje? O jogę Kundalini? Dean by radośnie opłacił nie dwie stówy, ale i cztery, gdyby Cas chciał się zapisać. Nauczyłby się może zakładać stopę za głowę i tak wyginać, żeby otworzył mu się cały kwiat lotosu... 

\- Tata, kupa! - Martuś przerwał mu rozkoszne marzenia i zażądał odprowadzenia na nocnik. 

\- Chodźmy. - Odstawił butelkę i pognał z malcem do łazienki. Marzenia marzeniami, a rzeczywistość... właśnie puściła gromkiego bąka. 

 

 


	269. GŁUPKU, GŁUPKU

Dean pracował w cichej, wygaszonej kuchni, z kubkiem kawy w zasięgu ręki. Stertę ogryzionych kości po żeberkach dekorował kłąb zatłuszczonych papierowych serwetek. Znad otwartego słoja pikli niósł się octowy zapach, jednocześnie drażniący i apetyczny. Dean uwielbiał pieczone żeberka z musztardą i ogórkami, ale zwykle pił do nich piwo, nie kawę. Która to godzina? Cas zerknął na ścienny zegar. Późno. Wszyscy już śpią. Czemu Dean jeszcze siedzi?

Mała lampka pod wyciągiem świeciła słabo zza pleców alfy, otaczając go złotawą poświatą. Monitor laptopa rzucał błękitny refleks na jego twarz, ale gdyby nie wilczy wzrok, Cas nie mógłby dokładnie ujrzeć jego rysów. Gdyby nie wilczy nos, nie rozpoznałby jego nastroju... 

\- Śpiąca królewno, witaj. - Nogi taboretu przesunęły się po podłodze, ale Dean nie wstał. Zaczekał, aż Cas podejdzie do wyspy i oprze dłonie na gładkim, ciemnym blacie. System chłodzący załączył się w lodówce z niskim, jednostajnym pomrukiem. - Kawy?

\- Zaparzę sobie herbaty. - Cas wciąż czuł senną sztywność, ociężałość myśli. Przesunął językiem po spierzchniętych ustach. Napełnił czajnik wodą i włączył, ale przy okazji nalał sobie szklankę i wypił duszkiem. Och, potrzebował tego. Bardzo chciało mu się pić... 

\- Wyglądasz jak na kacu... - Dean zaśmiał się łagodnie i obrócił się w stronę omegi. - Pospałeś?

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy zasnąłem i nie wiem, co mi się śniło. - Wyznał z nadspodziewaną szczerością, sypiąc angielską mieszankę do sitka.

\- To ten proszek. Ściął cię z nóg.

\- Tak. - Potwierdził bez przekonania, bo Dean wydzielił mu jedną tabletkę a on potrzebował zwykle dwóch lub trzech, żeby zaradzić bezsenności. - Pewnie tak. Jak dzieci? Jak Amy? Gdzie się ulokowali? A Jody? - Z przyzwyczajenia zaczął porządki, wyrzucił resztki do kosza, wstawił brudny talerz do zmywarki i rozejrzał się, co by tu jeszcze... 

\- Zabrali się po kolacji. Jody wpadnie po południu, poprosiłem też Katie, żeby przyjeżdżała w tym tygodniu. - Dean chwycił go za nadgarstek. - Zostaw. Miałem sprzątnąć kiedy skończę. 

Zerknął na ekran, spodziewając się jakiegoś pornosa albo internetowego pokera. Dean czasem lubił zagrać i był w tym całkiem niezły. Ale zobaczył tylko dokument worda zapisany gęstym maczkiem z mnóstwem kolorowych poprawek i notatek w dymkach na marginesie. Nagle poczuł przypływ współczucia, że Dean po długim wyczerpującym dniu jeszcze ślęczy nad jakąś umową czy raportem.

\- Praca? O tej porze? Coś pilnego?

\- Trochę. - Odsunął komputer i przymknął klapę monitora, zasłaniając tekst. 

\- Amy wspomniała, że byliście z Samem w interesach. - Woda zaczęła bulgotać, więc podszedł do szafki, czekając aż czajnik się wyłączy. - Pewnie nie udało się wszystkiego załatwić, co planowałeś?

\- Przeciwnie, wszystko zdążyłem i jeszcze więcej. 

Zalał susz wrzątkiem i odstawił kubek na blat. Przysiadł się na drugi stołek, zerkając na alfę.

\- Za dużo pracujesz.

\- Ty też. Widuję przez okno, o której gasisz światła. 

Cas wydawał się zaskoczony tą informacją i przez chwilę nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Ale nie robię nic poważnego. Tylko... - Wzruszył ramionami, tocząc dokoła wzrokiem. - Nastawiam zmywanie, pranie... To nie to samo... - Pokazał palcem na laptopa. - Podejmujesz poważne decyzje. Finansowe. Nie zazdroszczę. Powinieneś więcej wypoczywać, praca umysłowa jest wtedy efektywniejsza. - Powtórzył zdanie wyczytane w jakimiś artykule. 

\- Sammy cię chwalił, że ty byłeś bardzo efektywny, kiedy mnie nie było. Dom... szkoła... - W jego tonie pobrzmiało uznanie i Cas się zaczerwienił. - Nie pamiętam, czy już ci mówiłem: naprawdę nieźle się spisałeś. Zresztą sam widzę, co osiągnąłeś. Sammy i Kev twierdzą, że byłeś bardzo zdeterminowany...

\- Uparty. - Zachichotał nerwowo, nie umiejąc przyjąć komplementu. 

\- ...skupiony na celach...

\- Przez większość czasu nie miałem pojęcia, co robię. Gdyby mi nie podpowiadali...

\- ...pojętny.

Cas poczuł się niezręcznie.

\- Nie kłam. - Przetarł oczy znużonym gestem. - Byłem jak dziecko we mgle. Nie rozumiałem trzech czwartych tego, co do mnie mówili i podpisywałem, co mi podsunęli. Oni i Bobby... Bez nich... - Zawahał się i cicho dokończył. - Opiekowali się mną i szczeniaczkami. Cała wataha.

Dean umilkł. To wciąż był grząski obszar i wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Wyrzutów. Niewypowiedzianego żalu za to, że ich zostawił. Był gotów stawić temu czoła, niech Cas wreszcie to wykrzyczy, wyżali się, rozpłacze... Niech to przestanie zalegać między nimi jak zbierająca się pod skórą ropa, zakażająca okoliczne tkanki. Awantury zawsze im pomagały oczyścić atmosferę a niczego tak nie pragnął, jak uporać się z tym, co ich podzieliło.

\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś - mruknął Cas, odkładając sitko na spodeczek. Posłodził i zamieszał, starając się nie stukać łyżeczką o fajans.

\- Tak? - Nie zdołał ukryć zdziwienia. Niuchnął podejrzliwie. To jakaś nowa strategia? Zacząć kłótnię od pochwał?

\- Bobby potrzebuje odpoczynku a nasza wataha jest wielka i... Ciągle ktoś zawracał mu głowę. Głównie ja. - Przyznał uczciwie i oblizał łyżeczkę. - Dzieci cię potrzebują. Bardzo za tobą tęskniły. 

\- Jim udaje, że mnie nie zna, a Misiek chętnie skręciłby mi kark. - Zauważył bez złości.

\- Przepraszam za niego. Naprawdę chcę pokryć szkody. Zrobię jutro przelew. Nie powinien niszczyć Impali, wiem jak kochasz ten samochód i...

\- Przestań. 

\- ...pomówię z nim, przeprosi cię jutro. 

\- Daj mu ochłonąć. To sprawa między nami i sami to załatwimy, okay? Jak ojciec z synem. Okay? - Pochylił się nieco, aby zajrzeć mu w oczy. - Zostaw to nam, nie wtrącaj się. Damy radę.

\- Jest impulsywny, bo dorasta i sporo przeżył... - Cas wciąż usiłował go wybronić i załagodzić sytuację. - Ale naprawdę zachowuje się już znacznie lepiej niż... Niż... niż... - Zająknął się i urwał, bo nie chciał żalić się na syna. Za dużo mu się wymsknęło, po co Deanowi opowiadać stare wybryki, Misiek naprawdę się zmienił w ciągu ostatniego roku, na lepsze. 

\- Dał wam popalić? - Dean przypomniał sobie te niedopowiedzenia z listów. Cas nie napisał nic wprost, coś jednak się przesączyło między słowami. Ani Bobby ani nikt z watahy nie poskarżył się na chłopca, ale domyślił się, że gdzieś między tą niefortunną podróżą do Kansas i ich pechowym spotkaniem a drugimi urodzinami Martusia Misiek ujawnił gwałtowną i mroczną stronę swej alfiej natury, buntując się przeciw dorosłym i wyżywając na młodszym rodzeństwie, zwłaszcza na Jimie...

Dobrze wiedział jak to jest być młodym alfą, rozgoryczonym i wściekłym na cały świat, przytłoczonym nadmiarem odpowiedzialności. Misiek miał żelazny charakter, upór i gorącą krew, nie bał się nikogo i niczego, rzucał mu wyzwanie już jako kilkuletni szkrab a dzisiejszy atak tylko potwierdził, że gotów był stanąć do walki z dużo silniejszym, o wiele bardziej doświadczonym wilkiem - gotów był rzucić na szalę wszystko w imię swoich zasad, a stawał przecież w obronie tatusia i rodzeństwa. Czy miał rację, czy nie to nieistotne, ważne że nie chował się, nie knuł, nie kisił w sobie frustracji, nie poddawał z góry, bez walki. Dean wiedział, że Misiek jest twardy, udowodnił to nieraz. Obaj byli, Jim się tak zapiekł, jak żaden znany mu beta. Sprawiali problemy, nie byli grzeczni i układni, ale mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego był z nich dumny. 

\- Opiekuje się maluchami. Jest bardzo dobry dla dziewczynek, Martuś włazi mu na głowę. - Podkreślił Cas.

Dean się uśmiechnął, bo to dowodziło jak najbardziej prawidłowych odruchów i talentów przywódczych. Alfa, nawet tak młody, chronił swoją watahę. Dziewczynki i najmłodszy omega nie zagrażali jego pozycji i w naturalny sposób wzbudzali w nim instynkty opiekuńcze. Jima dyscyplinował i trzymał w ryzach, czując się za niego odpowiedzialnym i jednocześnie nie chcąc dopuścić, by wyrósł mu pod bokiem rywal, który podważa jego autorytet i sięga po władzę. Drugi alfa, Grejp, był na to jeszcze za mały, ale kiedyś dorośnie. Misiek podświadomie przypisał im role i pilnował, żeby nie naruszali hierarchii, w której sam odgrywał pierwsze skrzypce.

Cas oczywiście widział tylko dziecięce przepychanki i obwiniał się, że jest złym rodzicem, bo dzieci odbiegały od jego idealnych wyobrażeń: Joy nie była małą damą i baletnicą w różowych koronkach, Grejp zamiast być słodkim berbeciem pilnie uczącym się wierszyków o zwierzątkach - był żarłokiem, cwaniakiem i klął jak zdemoralizowany recydywista, Jim, co prawda bardzo utalentowany, był jednocześnie jednym wielkim kłębkiem sprzeczności z niemałym fisiem na punkcie zmarłego bliźniaka a Misiek... Cas kochał go całym sercem, ale kompletnie nie rozumiał, bo jak omega mógłby naprawdę zrozumieć alfę? Dean widział w Miśku siebie, następcę u sterów, spadkobiercę dóbr i przedłużenie rodu. Ze wszystkich dzieci to on był mu najbliższy, to z nim rozumieli się najlepiej, bez słów. Na Deana spłynęła nagle fala rozczulenia. Biedny Cas, myśli że potrzebują mediacji, dlatego starał się Miśka usprawiedliwiać jakby ich syn wciąż był maluchem a surowy ojciec groził mu klapsami. 

\- Dogadamy się, przestań o tym myśleć. - Zamknął temat. - W sumie go rozumiem. Ma do mnie uzasadnione pretensje.

\- Dean...

\- Ma i jest w prawie. Źle to okazał, ale ma rację, jeśli chodzi o Petera. Powinienem...

\- Dean! - Cas przestraszył się nie na żarty, złapał go za rękę i zaczął prosić. - Nie rób mu nic. Obiecaj! Dean!

\- Aż tak ci na nim zależy? - spytał kwaśno.

\- Nie zależy, tylko nie chcę więcej afer. Przecież nic się nie stało. Miś źle to wszystko zinterpretował, nagadał głupstw i po co mu wierzysz? 

\- Głupstw? Akurat! A te siniaki? Powiedz prawdę, nie kryj łajzy. - Wkurzył się, czemu Cas go tak osłania. 

\- Wcale nie kryję. - Zapewnił fałszywie. - A siniaki prosta sprawa... - I na jednym wydechu zaczął tę swoją obmyśloną wcześniej historyjkę. - Wysiadłem z samochodu, żeby się przejść po lesie i...

\- Nie oszukuj, znam cię jak zły szeląg i wiem, kiedy łżesz. - Dean przerwał mu ostro i dla złagodzenia pogłaskał go kciukiem po wewnętrznej części dłoni. - Dobrze już. Już dobrze... Nie panikuj. Nic mu nie zrobię. Znajdę mu tę pracę, o którą prosiłeś. Już pociągnąłem za kilka sznurków. - Przyznał z miną wyrażającą jasno, że jest tym zdegustowany, ale ustępuje, skoro omega tak gorąco prosi. - Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, co się stało.

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? - Cas cofnął rękę i schował obie pod stołem. - To już całkiem nieważne.

\- Dla mnie ważne.

\- Więc załatwisz mu tę pracę? - Upewnił się z nadzieją, pełen wdzięczności.

\- Załatwię. Nie podoba mi się to, ale załatwię.

\- Dziękuję! - I niespodziewanie dla nich obu pocałował alfę w policzek. 

\- Ho, ho, ho... No, proszę. Aż _tak_ go lubisz? - Dean drażnił się na wpół żartobliwie, na wpół macał grunt, węsząc woń omegi i wyłuskując z niej podpowiedzi, czy to tylko słabość, zauroczenie, może przyjaźń, czy jednak coś więcej. Zakochanie? Może tylko namiętność... Może pociąg? A może jednak miłość? Może Cas mimo wszystko kocha tego drania? Na tę myśl krew się w nim wzburzyła. 

Cas nie odpowiedział, nie odsuwał się przez trzy, może cztery sekundy, które rozciągnęły się w wieczność. Patrzył wyczekująco, z napięciem i Dean omal go nie pocałował w usta, omal nie rzucił się na niego, nie pchnął i nie rozciągnął na blacie, tu i teraz, w przyćmionym świetle kuchennej lampki. Powstrzymał się jednak, mobilizując wszystkie zasoby silnej woli. Niech to on wykona pierwszy krok. Niech się postara, niech ten sygnał będzie wyraźny, bez żadnych wątpliwości. Dość gierek, niedopowiedzeń, szybkich numerków po kątach a potem wyrzutów sumienia i uciekania. 

Niech się zdecyduje.

Ale Cas się nie zdecydował. Cofnął się, oblizując usta koniuszkiem różowego języczka, tak dobrze znanego alfie... 

Ech. Szkoda. 

Szybko, trzeba zmienić temat i nastrój, bo dojdzie do nieszczęścia. Dean odchrząknął i zagaił sztucznie wesołym tonem.

\- Deejion dzwonił, kiedy spałeś.

\- Co się stało? - Drgnął nerwowo, napiął mięśnie, spodziewając się złych wieści.

\- Tobie to już nic nie można powiedzieć! Nic. Nic mu się nie stało, jeśli chodzi o tego smarkacza. Dosyć bezczelnego, moim zdaniem... - Kaszlnął, przypominając sobie ich rozmowę i to jak Deejion zareagował na jego imię. - Powiedziałem mu, że nie będę cię budzić, ale na wszelki wypadek oddzwoniłem do Biga, żeby sprawdzić, o co chodzi. I powiem ci, biedny jest. Big znaczy się. - Odchylił się i napił kawy, nie przerywając opowieści. - Ten łotrzyk z piekła rodem owinął go sobie wokół palca i jeździ po nim, jak po starej szkapie. Nie uczy się, imprezuje, ma pstro we łbie i przydałoby mu się porządne lanie dla nabrania rozumu. 

\- Nie mów tak, Deejion to dobry chłopiec, sporo przeżył i nie dziwię się, że zachowuje się beztrosko. Teraz wreszcie może. Wie, że ma w Bigu oparcie. - Wyjaśnił, jakby Dean nie wiedział. - Zadzwonię do niego, pogadam z nim. Ale to jeszcze dzieciak...

\- Ty w jego wieku już nosiłeś Miśka. - Przypomniał, zanim ugryzł się w język. 

\- No. - Cas zamyślił się z widocznym niedowierzaniem, jakby już zapomniał, albo nie zdawał sobie sprawy. - Ale to była trochę inna sytuacja.

\- Tak i nie przeszkadzało ci to mnie tresować. - Dean przewrócił oczami z przesadzonym wyrzutem, wracając wspomnieniami do tamtych czasów.

\- Co? Ja?

\- A kto, królewno? Łatwo ci nie było, przyznaję, wierzgałem i broniłem się, ale co mi z tego przyszło? - Mrugnął wesoło. - Byłem ugotowany w momencie, gdy cię zobaczyłem pierwszy raz. 

\- Nieprawda. 

\- Prawda, królewno. Potem to już tylko walczyliśmy o to, kto będzie trzymał kogo pod pantoflem. Mogłem oszczędzić nam obu czasu i od razu się poddać. - Przysunął sobie komputer, coś poklikał i nagle z głośnika popłynęły przyciszone dźwięki jakiejś ballady. Wstał, podał mu rękę i pociągnął na środek kuchni.

\- Nie, no co ty. Nie wypada. - Cas dał się poprowadzić, dobrze znał kroki i sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Lubił tańczyć. - Dean, nie dziś. 

\- Właśnie dziś.

\- Ale Bjorn...

\- Nie mieszaj do tego Bjorna. - Otoczył go ramionami i stojąc w miejscu kołysali się leniwie w powolnym rytmie. - Dawno tego nie robiliśmy.

\- Dawno. - Przyznał, wtulając nos w koszulkę na jego torsie. - A Andy? Dean, to naprawdę nie wypada. Nie chcę niczego psuć między wami...

\- Nie wyszło nam. Okazało się, że dzielą nas różnice nie do pogodzenia. - Oznajmił spokojnie, przytrzymując go mocniej, bo Cas się chciał wymknąć z objęć w imię lojalności wobec rywala. Nie chciał brnąć w zawiłości ich relacji i tłumaczyć, że największą różnicą nie do pogodzenia okazał się Cas we własnej osobie. Różnica polegała na tym, że Dean bardzo chciał go odzyskać a Andy bardzo chciał się go pozbyć z ich wspólnego życia. Chociaż może największym problemem Andy'ego było to, że nie był... Casem. Dean skonstatował to nagłą jasnością. Teraz i tak to już nieważne. Po co myśleć o Andym w takiej chwili? Z omegą u boku?

\- Ale...

\- Pamiętasz jak się upiłeś na ślubie? Biegałeś w serwetce na głowie i rzucałeś w ludzi bukietami. - Roześmiał się lekko, pełną piersią, pokierował nim tak, że Cas zrobił dwa piruety i wrócił w jego ramiona. - Krzyczałeś: będziesz następny, będziesz następny! 

\- Szampan mi zaszkodził. - Cas zachichotał nieśmiało, rumieniąc się na te wspomnienia. 

\- Tak, jasne, zaszkodził, nie wisz czasem. - Dean zarechotał, przytulając omegę mocniej. Piosenka się skończyła i zaczęła następna, równie liryczna. - Urżnąłeś się, bo wyduldałeś chyba ze trzy pełne butelki! Zabroniłem kelnerom dolewania ci do kieliszka, ale wykończyłeś wszystkie resztki stojące na stole... 

\- Wypiłem tylko dwa kieliszki podczas toastów. - Cas próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak to naprawdę było... - Zaszkodziły mi, bo przecież bardzo rzadko piłem i mam słabą głowę, przecież mnie znasz! 

\- O, tak! Faktycznie, upijasz się nawet syropem na kaszel, a trzy butle faktycznie mogą zwalić z nóg nawet tak wprawnego wilka jak mnie. - Droczył się na całego. - Ciekawe, jak by się skończyła ta afera z Charliem, gdybyś nie zemdlał w grządkach. - Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby go nie poniuchać nad uchem, w miękkich włosach, emanujących esencją omegową i bukietem podniecających feromonów.

\- Ja wcale nie chciałem nic z Charliem! - Cas się oburzył i jednocześnie mocniej go objął w pasie. - To było nieporozumienie...

\- Nieporozumienie? - Dean już nie mógł się powstrzymać, dłonie zaczęły błądzić po plecach omegi, zapuszczając się niby przypadkiem niżej w krótkich, testowych rajdach na krągły, mały tyłek.

\- Nieporozumienie - odmruknął, gnąc się tak, by nadążyć za pieszczotą. - Dobrze, że nadbiegłeś.

\- Uratowałem cię. - Przypomniał chrapliwie. Już wcale nie tańczyli, chociaż muzyka nadal płynęła z głośniczków. Szukali innego rytmu, własnego, zestrojonego z płytkim, przyspieszonym rytmem oddechów. 

\- Nie pierwszy raz... - Cas wspiął się na palce i z wahaniem go pocałował. Szybki całus, jakby się wstydził i sprawdzał, czy może. Czy to dozwolone. 

Alfa podniósł go i zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, z sercem tłukącym się radośnie w piersi, pompującym krew we wszystkie te miejsca znacznie poniżej mózgu... 

\- Więc co? - Cas zarzucił mu ramiona na kark, majtając stopami w powietrzu. - Naprawdę zerwaliście?

\- A wy?

\- My nigdy nie byliśmy parą.

Dean go postawił, korzystając z momentu, gdy mogą sobie wyjaśnić te drażliwe kwestie. Wolałby się dalej obściskiwać i całować, ale szybki seks już miewali i do niczego na razie ich nie zaprowadził. Może warto zwolnić tempo i najpierw ustalić na czym stoją, zanim przejdą do przyjemniejszej konsumpcji?

\- I nigdy nie... - Zawiesił głos znacząco.

Cas podniósł brwi, dając do zrozumienia, że Dean zadał właśnie bardzo głupie pytanie.

\- Ale przecież tu nocował i w ogóle... - Alfa bał się odpowiedzi, ale musiał wiedzieć. Po prostu musiał.

\- Zwyzywał mnie, kiedy się dowiedział, kim jestem. - Cas się odsunął. Zapachniał nagle smutkiem, romantyczny nastrój prysł i Dean zacisnął szczęki, wyrzucając sobie w myślach, że za bardzo go nacisnął i wszystko zepsuł. - Miałeś rację. 

\- Miałem? - spytał głucho.

\- Nie był zachwycony. Oskarżył mnie, że go oszukałem i że jestem... - Omega odszedł kilka kroków w stronę okna, odwracając się plecami. - Mutantem. Obrzydliwym zboczeńcem. 

\- Cas. - Dean westchnął ze współczuciem, odkładając na bok przysięgę, że za tę zniewagę Peter odpowie, tak czy inaczej i żadne omegowe prośby go nie uchronią. - Powiedziałeś mu, że jesteś wilkiem?

\- Tego nie.

Dean jęknął. A więc Peter przez ten cały czas nie wiedział?... Naprawdę nigdy...? Ani razu?...

\- Nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, że nie miał racji, że to nie moja wina, że taki się urodziłem i dzięki temu mamy szczeniaczki, poza tym podwójny zestaw podwójna zabawa... - Wymienił znane już argumenty, ale w jego głosie dźwięczała gorycz. 

\- Nie jesteś zabawką. - Dean podszedł i objął go od tyłu. - Jesteś skarbem. Peter to dureń, jeśli nie potrafił tego dostrzec. 

\- Przestraszył się. Ty też nie byłeś zachwycony na początku. - Przypomniał, drżąc i Dean zorientował się, że płacze. 

\- Jesteś skarbem. - Podał mu chusteczkę i poczekał, aż się trochę uspokoi i wytrze. - To nie są puste słowa. Dla mnie jesteś. Cas...? 

\- No?

\- A gdyby... zareagował inaczej? Gdyby...

\- Dean...

\- Chciałeś z nim być. - Podsumował, wyręczając omegę. Och, to jak zimny prysznic. Cas chciał być z Peterem, tylko się nie udało, a teraz alfa to nagroda pocieszenia... Schował komputer do torby i rozejrzał się za telefonem, chcąc już wyjść. 

\- Chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie kochał. - Cas złapał go za łokieć. - Nie chciałem już być sam. 

\- Muszę iść. - Chciał się wyrwać, ale Cas ścisnął go z nadspodziewaną siłą. 

\- Nie tylko dzieci tęskniły. - Wyrzucił z siebie ostro. - Nie tylko wataha cię potrzebowała. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Modliłem się do Pierwszego Wilka, żebyś dał jakiś znak, że nic ci nie jest! Umierałem z tęsknoty za tobą i martwiłem się i chciałem ci pokazać Martusia, czekałem z pogrzebami aż wrócisz, dopiero Bobby kazał, żeby już nie czekać, bo... Czekaliśmy ponad miesiąc! Byłem sam trzy lata i chciałem mieć kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto by mnie kochał, rozumiesz? 

\- Wróciłem. Mogłeś mieć mnie. - Wytknął z urazą. - Wystarczyło skinąć palcem!

\- Mogłem! - Cas podniósł głos. - Mogłem, ale byłem wściekły! Byłem zły i miałem żal do ciebie i nie potrafiłem być lepszym wilkiem... Nie umiałem wyciągnąć do ciebie ręki i... może... gdybyśmy wtedy porozmawiali... - Zastanowił się. - Peter miał rację. Okłamałem go i wcale nie chodzi o to, kim jestem. Wilkiem, czy obojnakiem... Chodzi o to, że dałem mu nadzieję, zmienił dla mnie życie, przeniósł się tu z miasta, zrezygnował ze swoich planów, a ja nigdy go nie kochałem naprawdę. Miał być odtrutką na ciebie. Miał mi zastąpić ciebie i nie mógł, bo nikt nie może, Dean, do cholery, kocham cię. - Wychlipał i rozryczał się na całego, ocierając dłońmi policzki i nos jak szczeniaczek. - I te proszki to wszystko przez ciebie... bo zaczęliśmy spać razem i się przestraszyłem, bo ciągle byłem zły na ciebie i tak cię chciałem i chciałem, żebyś wrócił i bałem się, że znów wyjedziesz i zacząłeś spotykać się z Andym i już wiedziałem, że to koniec i nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, bo sam cię odepchnąłem i mogłeś pomyśleć, że cię wcale nie chcę, chociaż chciałem i wtedy, co mnie tak pchnąłeś to się wystraszyłem i nie chcę żeby było jak kiedyś, bicie i w ogóle, ale tęsknię za tobą, bo cię kocham, więc nie wiem czego chcę. Już sam nie wiem, czego chcę. - Wystękał. 

\- Głupku. - Dean go chwycił mocno, aż Cas pisnął. - Głupku. Głupku... 

I powtarzał to raz za razem, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie nic bardziej sensownego. Mimo to Cas wcale nie czuł się obrażany. Nogi się pod nim uginały, osłabł i całe napięcie gdzieś odpłynęło a on czuł spokój, jakby po długim rejsie w czasie sztormu zawinął wreszcie do portu. Do domu. 

  


	270. WYCIECZKA CZYLI POWRÓT

Siku!

Marty obudził się z nagłą potrzebą, a ponieważ był już całkiem dorosłym wilkiem, w porównaniu do zeszłej wiosny, więc wygramolił się z łóżeczka, zerknął w biegu na pochrapującego Grejpa, z którym dzielił pokój i popędził do łazienki na nocnik. Umiał już doskonale sam się obsłużyć, ściągnąć spodenki od piżamy i majtki i nawet pamiętał, żeby po wszystkim umyć ręce. 

Siku zostało w nocniku, bo zawsze ktoś inny się nim zajmował i Martuś nie zawracał sobie głowy sprzątaniem. Na to był jeszcze za mały. I troszkę się stęsknił za tatusiem. Troszkę bardzo! Przytulić! Przytulić się do tatusia, to było teraz najważniejsze zadanie, więc stanął pod drzwiami sypialni, wspiął się na palce i przez chwilkę usiłował dosięgnąć klamki. 

Gdyby tu był Grejpfrut, to by otworzył, bo on jest już taki wysoki, że wszędzie sięga. Ale Grejp śpi i trzeba poradzić sobie bez niego. Marty przypomniał sobie, że w łazience stoi specjalny stołeczek, żeby móc stawać przy umywalce. Z łatwością można go przynieść, bo jest lekki. Martuś kicnął po niego, zadowolony ze swojego oszałamiającego sprytu włamywacza. Teraz już sypialnia tatusia stała otworem!

Jejku, ale się stęsknił za nim! Strasznie lubił z nim spać w wielkim łóżku i czasem oszukiwał, że go boli brzuszek, albo głowa i tatuś mu pozwalał, chociaż już nie tak często jak kiedyś. Starsze rodzeństwo trochę mu z tego powodu dokuczało i przezywało beksą, ale z dwojga złego już wolał być beksą i móc się przytulać niż tęsknić za tatusiem, kiedy nie można zasnąć! Bo czasem Marty nie mógł i patrzył na sufit, na długie cienie poruszające się jak łapska, które chcą ukraść Pana Królika! I zdawało mu się, wraca tamten potwór, co ukradł Grejpa z garażu i to była najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaka się kiedykolwiek im przytrafiła i szczeniaczek musiał wtedy koniecznie się do kogoś przytulić!

A najlepiej do tatusia, bo tatuś jest przecież najlepszy do przytulania i w ogóle do wszystkiego! Z tatusiem od razu mijają wszystkie strachy i wiadomo, że będzie dobre jedzonko i zawsze przypomni o nocniku, nawet jeśli szczeniaczek się wciągnie w zabawę i zapomina. Bo siku to strasznie trudna sprawa do opanowania a jak się o nim zapomni to potem samo leci i się ma mokre majtki, co samo w sobie jest niemiłe, a jeszcze reszta szczeniaczków się wyśmiewa i Martusiowi jest wstyd. 

Tatuś go broni i mówi: nie śmiejcie się! To nieładnie! Marty jest jeszcze malutki i ma prawo mieć wypadki! Jeszcze się nauczy!

I o to _malutki_ się rozchodzi, bo Marty już nie chce być malutki! Czemu jest malutki?! Czemu nie urodził się starszy? Jak chociażby Jim? Albo ostatecznie jak Grejp? Oni są wielcy i wszystko umieją, wszędzie mogą dosięgnąć i tatuś nie musi im pomagać! To niesprawiedliwe!

Martuś użalił się nad sobą i prawie rozpłakał nad swoim ciężkim losem, stając koło tatusiowego łóżka i patrząc na kołdrę. Pociągnął noskiem, bo zapach go zaskoczył. Nie to, żeby to był niemiły zapach. Och, nie! To był bardzo miły zapach, ale taki... zaskakujący!

Szczeniaczek obejrzał się na uchylone drzwi, chcąc sprawdzić, co Grejp na to, ale przecież Grejpa tu nie było! Spał! 

Trzeba sobie poradzić bez niego w tej sytuacji...

\- A co ty tu...? - Odezwał się schrypnięty głos, kołdra się poruszyła i oko wilka spojrzało na szczeniaczka. Wcale nie niebieskie oko, tylko zupełnie inne! 

Martuś wepchnął paluszek do buzi, zastanawiając się nad tymi komplikacjami. Podstawowe pytanie brzmiało, co teraz? Rozpłakać się i uciec, czy uciec i się rozpłakać? Czy zawołać tatusia na ratunek? 

\- Krasnalku, która godzina? - Spytał wilk, jakby szczeniaczek umiał udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Oczywiście nie umiał. Zegar i godziny to była jedna z tych dziwnych spraw, które dorosłym wydawały się bardzo ważne a które jemu wydawały się kompletnie bez znaczenia i całkiem niezrozumiałe. Jego malutki rozumek nie widział jeszcze różnicy między _pół godziny_ a _za dwadzieścia szósta_ i całe to  _musimy zacząć robić obiad, bo dzieciaki właśnie wychodzą ze szkoły_ było jedną z tatusiowych magicznych sztuczek!

Skąd tatuś wiedział takie rzeczy? Zegar mu mówił. Ale zegar był przecież tylko kółeczkiem z patyczkami, całkiem nudnym i w ogóle nic nie pokazywał ciekawego, tak jak chociażby telewizor, który pokazuje mnóstwo bajek, Ulicę Sezamkową i Teletubisie! 

\- Co tam? - Z fałd kołdry wydobył się stłumiony głos tatusia i szczeniaczek aż podskoczył z radości, klaszcząc w łapki. Już się trochę bał, co tu się narobiło! 

\- Śpij. Mamy gościa. - Wielki wilk ziewnął, podciągnął się wyżej na poduszce i poprosił, żeby Martuś zamknął drzwi. Szczeniaczek grzecznie je popchnął, aż trzasnęły i wrócił biegiem do łóżka. Tata po niego sięgnął i wsadził go na środek, pod kołdrę, gdzie już leżał tatuś. Jejku! Jak dobrze było się przytulić do niego! Do nich obu! Pod kołdrą było cieplutko i tak dobrze pachniało, że wszystkie tęsknoty i strachy uciekły precz!

\- Mhm... Byłeś siku? - wymamrotał tatuś sennie, odsuwając się trochę, żeby zrobić mu miejsce.

\- No! Tak! - Szczeniaczek pokiwał główką entuzjastycznie, bardzo dumny ze swojej samodzielności. - Byłem!

\- A gdzie Grejp? - Przypomniał sobie tatuś, bo ci dwaj zwykle biegali w tandemie. 

\- Śpi. - Poinformował Martuś, moszcząc się między rodzicami. Wielki wilk, tata (ten, co pozwala pić colę i mieszka w chacie po drugiej stronie świata) objął ich ramieniem, wyciągnął się nad szczeniaczkiem i cmoknął tatusia w policzek, a tatuś coś mruknął i powiedział: jeszcze kilka minut. I obaj zamknęli oczy i spali, co było strasznie nudne i Martuś zaczął sapać i wiercić się, bo on już przecież się bardzo dobrze wyspał i zrobiło mu się gorąco i chciał sobie pooglądać jakąś bajeczkę, albo poskakać na łóżku i najlepiej, żeby tatuś zaczął coś opowiadać i mogliby się poprzytulać, póki nie ma tu żadnego innego rodzeństwa, żeby zawracało tatusiowi głowę!

Ten wilk to też trochę się tu zaplątał dziwnym trafem! Nie to, że Martuś go nie lubi. Owszem, całkiem go lubi, zwłaszcza kiedy przywozi zabawki i inne prezenty, chociaż ostatnio trochę ich oszukał, bo miał mieć a nie miał i jeszcze coś mówił, że później przylecą i jest już później a jeszcze nie przyleciały! No, ale mimo wszystko można mu wybaczyć, bo prawdę mówiąc to jest fajny, ten tata. Nie tak fajny jak tatuś, co to, to nie! Jasna sprawa, tatuś to tatuś. Nikt nie jest fajniejszy od niego.

Ale tata też może być i świetnie robi samolot i jest ogromny, naprawdę baaardzo wysoki, prawie jak wujek Sam i kiedy się u niego siedzi na rękach, to wszyscy są malutcy, szczególnie rodzeństwo i dobrze im tak! Marty osobiście przepadał za tym, żeby siedzieć u taty na ręku i wreszcie wszystko lepiej widzieć, tak trochę z góry, zwłaszcza Grejpa! 

To nie daje mu jednak prawa do spania z tatusiem, co nie?! Bez przesady! Tata jest za duży na bóle brzuszka i strachy i pewnie nikt mu nie chce ukraść Pana Królika, więc czego chce od tatusia w nocy? Co? Ładnie pachną, może być. Taki zapach. Martuś przyznał łaskawie, że całkiem przyjemnie go wąchać i jakoś tak od razu zrobiło się weselej, ale ten tata jest za duży na to łóżko! Zabiera prawie połowę! I kołdrę też zabiera i przytula się do tatusia za bardzo i zabiera miejsce, w którym mógłby leżeć Martuś i tatuś by jego mógł obejmować ręką a nie tatę. 

Martuś poczuł zazdrość, jak wtedy gdy tatuś zajmuje się rodzeństwem, albo Krissy, albo tym Westem, co czasem ich odwiedza. Szkoda, że nie można mieć go tylko dla siebie. Tatusia, znaczy się, nie Westa. A teraz jeszcze przybyła dodatkowa konkurencja! Tata wcześniej tu nie spał! 

\- Bączku, przestań się rozpychać. - Tatuś chwycił go pod paszki i przekręcił się na bok tak, że nagle Martuś leżał z drugiej strony, w jego objęciach a tata został z tyłu, za plecami tatusia. - Za pięć minut wstajemy zrobić śniadanko. 

\- Za dziesięć - mruknął tata i tatuś zachichotał i powiedział "nie przy szczeniaczku" i odwrócił głowę, żeby go pocałować, ale to nie był taki zwykły całus w policzek, tylko w usta i trwał strasznie długo i tatuś puścił Martusia, żeby objąć tatę za szyję i kiedy skończyli się całować, to jeszcze się na siebie gapili i tata powiedział, że uwielbia takie poniedziałki.

\- Odwieziesz dzieci do szkoły? - spytał tatuś a tata przytaknął, ziewnął i spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Wezmę szybki prysznic, królewno. Pożyczysz mi skarpetki? 

\- Są w drugiej szufladzie od okna. Podam ci. I bokserki. - Obaj wstali niechętnie. 

\- Wcisnę się? - Mina taty wyrażała zwątpienie, jak Grejp, gdy dostał budyń w misce do płatków i powiedział tatusiowi, że to za mało, a tatuś mu powiedział, że starczy, a Grejp, że będzie głodny, a tatuś, że nie będzie i żeby najpierw zjadł, a potem zobaczy, czy chce dokładkę i oczywiście chciał i tatuś powiedział, że nie rozumie, gdzie to się wszystko Grejpowi mieści i że znów trzeba mu kupić większe spodnie, bo w tych to już nie ma gdzie przesuwać guzika. 

\- Wciśniesz. - Tatuś machnął ręką i dał mu jeszcze ręcznik i znów się pocałowali i tata ściskał go za pupę i miał strasznie zadowoloną minę, kiedy spytał, czy mogą wziąć prysznic razem. - Chętnie, ale naprawdę musimy się pospieszyć. Zaraz wszyscy wstaną a ja jeszcze nawet nie wstawiłem owsianki. Wrócisz potem?

\- Wrócę, królewno. - Tata się wreszcie zabrał do łazienki a tatuś podciągnął spodnie od dresu, bo mu trochę spadały i zaczął szukać kapci. 

 

* * *

 

Tatuś już zdążył podgrzać mleko, nastawić jajecznicę i kakao i sypał właśnie płatki do miseczek, kiedy tata zszedł ze schodów z Martusiem na ręku i od razu dostał kubek kawy, talerz z gorącymi kiełbaskami i tosty z serem. Martuś dostał kaszkę z syropem klonowym. Tatuś kręcił się po kuchni z szerokim uśmiechem i nawet coś nucił razem z radiem a tata gapił się na niego i obaj żartowali, chociaż Martuś nie rozumiał, o czym rozmawiają, bo to były jakieś głupstwa, wcale nie śmieszne z jego punktu widzenia.

Ale kto zrozumie dorosłych?

A potem przyszedł dziadziuś Bobby i wujkowie i zbiegło rodzeństwo i cała kuchnia zaroiła się od wilków i tatuś już w ogóle nie miał na nic czasu, bo ciągle zdejmował coś z patelni, wyjmował z lodówki, podawał, zabierał, nalewał, wycierał, przypominał o zeszycie, o piórniku, nie wiedział gdzie Jim położył książkę do historii ( _miałeś posprzątać pokój_ ), nie wiedział, gdzie Joy rzuciła trampki ( _sprawdź pod łóżkiem_ ), podał Claire maść na pryszcza ( _w ogóle go nie widać, wróbelku_ ), spytał, gdzie Grejp się tak zdążył ubrudzić i zabronił Miśkowi wziąć dżipa ( _tata was zawiezie, nie dyskutuj. Nie, nie możesz iść pieszo! Michał! Zwariowałeś? Żadnego dżipa! Wiem, że umiesz, ale ja się nie zgadzam! Bo nie!_ ).

Potem była mała awantura, bo Misiek trzasnął drzwiami nie chcąc jechać z tatą i w końcu Walt powiedział, że go zabierze, bo akurat i tak jedzie do miasta odebrać paczkę z częściami zamiennymi, które kupił na Amazonie a przy okazji może zrobić zakupy u Meg, więc jak tatuś coś chce, to niech zrobi listę i tatuś od razu zaczął zapisywać kartkę a dziadziuś Bobby poszedł na werandę i Marty zobaczył przez okno, że rozmawia z Miśkiem i coś mu tłumaczy.

Marty lubił ten czas po śniadaniu, kiedy już wszyscy sobie gdzieś pojadą i oni dwaj z Grejpem zostaną w pustym domu z tatusiem. Zrobi się cicho i spokojnie, tatuś będzie sprzątał i nastawiał pranie, ale można wtedy z nim porozmawiać i dużo się dowiedzieć, bo tatuś opowiada niesamowicie ciekawe historyjki i odpowiada cierpliwie na rozmawite pytania, na przykład co jedzą popotamy, które są hipo a które słonie i czemu jedne mają trąby a te drugie nie i czy trąba to nos czy ręka? I czy w jeziorze żyją rekiny? Bo Joy ostatnio powiedziała, że żyją i że mogą ich pożreć i Marty się boi, że przyjdą do domu i zjedzą Królika i gdzie go schować najlepiej? Poza tym chciałby wiedzieć, czy w uchu może wyrosnąć sosna, bo Jim powiedział, że zna chłopaka w szkole, którego wujka bratu wpadło ziarenko i zaczęło rosnąć i bolała go głowa i musiał mieć gips albo operację i co to jest gips albo operacja? Czy ciocia Amy może mu obejrzeć uszy, czy tam nie rosną jakieś ziarenka przypadkiem? A czy takie ziarenka to są tylko do drzewek i nasturcji, czy jeszcze do czegoś, bo on by chciał sobie wyhodować drugiego Pana Królika, czy są ziarenka do hodowania Panów Królików? Może trzeba wymyślić? To byłoby bardzo ciekawe, żeby sadzić lalki i zabawki na grządkach! I jeszcze czy tatuś może wyjaśnić, co to jest ta pieprzona śruba, przez którą wujka Harry'ego trafi szlag? Bo Martuś by nie chciał, żeby wujka coś trafiło, na przykład piłka, albo ten szlag i co to jest, tatuś, co? Powiedz!

\- Nie można powtarzać po wujku takich rzeczy. - Tatuś kucnął koło kosza z praniem. - To brzydko. Wujek się zdenerwował i gada głupstwa, nie powtarzaj po nim.

\- Ta śruba zginęła i wujek nie może jej znaleźć i przez to nie może dokręcić pokrywy gaźnika! - Wtrącił Grejp z miną znawcy wtajemniczonego w sekrety niedostępne trzyletnim _niemowlakom_. Ani tatusiowi.

\- A co to gaźnika? - Zainteresował się Martuś.

\- No... to takie... - Tatuś zerknął w niebo, jakby spodziewał się tam podpowiedzi. - Takie coś w samochodzie... 

\- W kosiarce. - Sprostował Grejp, pojadając leniwie sucharka, bo nie był głodny, ale lubił coś żuć. - Do trawy. 

\- To kosiarki mają gaźniki? - Zdziwił się tatuś. - Pierwsze słyszę.

\- I noże. Wujek mi pokazał. I ciachają tymi nożami trawę i wszystko na wiórki! Wujek powiedział, że nauczy mnie kosić, tylko musi tę śrubę dokupić. Bo szukał wszędzie i nie ma, pewnie gdzieś się zjeb... - przełknął i dokończył dziarsko - ...zgubiła na amen.

\- Grejp. - Tatuś pogroził mu palcem i wrócił do rozwieszania prania na sznurku.

Pogoda była słoneczna i ciepła, cały ogród zazielenił się już trawą i roślinkami, z których potem wyrosną kwiatki. Marty uwielbiał kwiaty i nie mógł się już doczekać!

\- Nie wolno zbliżać się do kosiarki. Nie chcę, żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę. 

\- Dobra, dobra... - Grejp zgodził się dla świętego spokoju, ale nie zamierzał zastosować się do tego zakazu. Przecież wujek by nie proponował czegoś, co jest niebezpieczną zabawą, prawda?

\- Martusiu, jaki to kolor? - Tatuś pokazał poszewkę w gwiazdki. Ale nudy! Grejp chwycił długi patyk i wyobrażając sobie, że to motocykl pocwałował aż pod ogrodzenie, przeskakując raźno grządki i naśladując warkot silnika. - Ej, nie depcz sadzonek! 

\- Nie depczę! - Odkrzyknął, rozgniatając podeszwami kilkucentymetrowe krzaczki i strasząc ptaki, które podrywały się, klekocząc dziobami z pretensją, bo akurat wyjadały tłuste dżdżownice, które wyległy z gleby po nocnym deszczu. 

\- Co z niego za łobuziak! - Westchnął tatuś, schylając się kolejny raz po kolejną poszewkę z wielkiego stosu poszewek. - Gdybym ja tak psocił w dzieciństwie, to bym miał tyłek... Khm, khm... - Zakaszlał.

\- Miałbyś tyłek? - Zdziwił się Marty. - A nie masz? 

Co ten tatuś gada? Każdy ma! Nie każdy ma pipi, nie każdy ma siusiaka, ale każdy ma pupkę! Nawet MiniMarty! 

\- Chodziło mi o to, że... - Tatuś przypiął pranie kolorową klamerką w kształcie motylka. Miał ich mnóstwo i czasem pozwalał się nimi bawić. - Dostałbym klapsa. 

\- Ojej. - Marty nie lubił klapsów. Raz czy dwa się zdarzyło dostać i to było bardzo nieprzyjemne! Pamiętał za co: Grejp go namówił, żeby napchać plasteliny do kontaktu i tatuś się zdenerwował, że go prąd porazi i strasznie nakrzyczał na nich obu i dał im po klapsie w pupę a potem się popłakał i Marty też się popłakał, tylko Grejp nie płakał, bo on płacze tylko wtedy, gdy nie dostaje jedzenia. - Dasz klapsa Grejpowi?

\- Nie. Niech sobie biega. Może trochę schudnie... - Tatuś znów się nachylił, tym razem po prześcieradło. - Pamiętasz wierszyk o żabce?

\- Pamiętam! - Pochwalił się i zaczął uważnie recytować, bo jeśli się udało powiedzieć bez jąkania i pomyłek, to tatuś się zachwycał i przytulał w nagrodę, aż się szczeniaczkowi robiło cieplutko i bardzo przyjemnie i chyba wtedy rósł szybciej, a Marty bardzo chciał szybko dorosnąć i dogonić Grejpa i resztę rodzeństwa i nie być już maluchem, najmłodszym _niemowlakiem_ , którego wszyscy traktują z góry i mówią, żeby się nie wtrącał i że nie może z nimi iść do lasu, albo na łąkę, albo włazić na drzewo, bo nie umie, taki z niego krasnalek i pupilek tatusia i w ogóle. Kiedyś dorośnie i im wszystkim pokaże, że wcale nie jest krasnalkiem i niemowlakiem!

 

* * *

 

Po praniu i wieszaniu prania i różnych innych rzeczach, które tatuś zrobił w domu, wreszcie zarządził, że koniec pracy! Jadą na wycieczkę! Wyciągnął trójkołowy rowerek Martusia i większy rower Grejpa i dla siebie też wyciągnął rower, zapakował do plecaka apteczkę, suche majtki na zmianę, skarpetki, sweterki, kurteczki przeciwdeszczowe, psikacz na komary, jedzenie, picie, koc, chusteczki, foliowy worek na śmieci, łopatkę, grabki, torebkę nasionek, latarkę, zapałki, flarę, telefon, terkotkę na dzikie zwierzęta,  psikacz na niedźwiedzie, kilka innych niezbędnych przedmiotów, które koniecznie należy ze sobą zabierać na wycieczki, kiedy się jedzie z tatusiem, bo kiedy się jedzie z tatą, to aż tyle się nie zabiera, chyba o połowę mniej nawet.

A zanim ruszyli, to tatuś ich wysmarował filtrem, żeby się nie poparzyli i popsikał, żeby ich komary nie gryzły, ani kleszcze, żeby odstraszyć Lucy, gdyby akurat przechodziła tamtędy ze swoimi misiaczkami, chociaż tata niedawno mówił, że Lucy mieszka zupełnie gdzie indziej, głęboko w lesie i chodzi sobie po górach i bardzo rzadko schodzi w dolinę, bo po co, skoro wie, że tutaj mieszkają wilki i że jest za mądra, żeby narażać swoje misiaczki. Tatuś jednak jest ostrożny i woli dmuchać na zimne i ma mnóstwo psikaczy na różne robaki i zwierzątka, żeby nie podchodziły za blisko i nie zrobiły im krzywdy. I zawsze pilnuje, żeby mieć nałożoną czapkę, chociaż Grejp nie lubi czapek, mówi że wygląda jak pajac i że Misiek ani Jim nie noszą żadnych czapek dla maluchów i on tez nie chce nosić, bo nie jest maluchem, jak Marty ot co.

Marty się obraził, bo on też nie jest maluchem przecież! Już dawno nie jest! Maluchy to takie dzidzie, co jeżdżą w wózeczkach i noszą pieluchy i trzeba im dawać mleczko z butelki, bo nie umieją same jeść łyżeczką, a on robi na nocnik, już od miesięcy nie nosi pieluchy nawet do spania (no, chyba że w bardzo wyjątkowych sytuacjach, ale to nie jego wina, że tatuś mu założył pieluchę po pikniku, Marty nawet nie wiedział kiedy, bo spał!) i świetnie sobie radzi sam z jedzeniem, ma własną miseczkę i łyżeczkę i widelec i tylko trzeba mu dziabać mięsko, ale podziabane to zjada bez pomocy! A o wózeczku to nawet nie wspominajmy, bo o! Kto już umie jeździć rowerkiem? Hm? Więc co ten Grejp  wygaduje, podły kłamczuch!

Myśli, że jak jest starszy, to mu wszystko wolno!

Trzeba na niego poskarżyć tacie, niech mu nie daje coli! To będzie straszna kara i dopiero Grejp się przekona!

Złośliwa radość rozgrzała serduszko małego omegi na to słodkie wyobrażenie brata cierpiącego z pragnienia.  

Tymczasem tatuś zmusił Grejpa do czapki tłumacząc, że przecież dziadziuś Bobby jest dorosły a nosi czapkę i ciocia Jody też nosi czapkę, nawet taką specjalną, policyjną, która jest bardzo ważna i w ogóle czapki są szalenie ważne, więc niech Grejp nie wydziwia i wkłada natychmiast, bo z wycieczki nici!, tak tatuś zagroził i Grejp powiedział, że ostatecznie może się poświęcić ten jeden raz, skoro mu tak zależy, ale niech nie wstawia kitu, bo czapka dziadziusia jest całkiem inna niż ten szpetny kapelusik w fioletową kratkę, że o czapce policyjne nie wspomni, bo gdyby Grejp miał nosić policyjną czapkę to owszem, bardzo chętnie, a nie takie dziecinne byle co, z szerokim rondem, jak dla dziewuchy i on nie jest dziewczyną i nawet Joy by tego nie tknęła i widocznie tatuś go nie kocha, że się nad nim tak znęca i wszyscy będą się z niego śmiali i to jest tatusia wina.

Tatuś przewrócił oczami, spytał, po kim Grejp jest taki wygadany i że nie ma już do niego siły i że dobrze, kupi mu w mieście inną czapkę, taką jaką sobie Grejp wybierze, ale na razie mają tylko tę i przecież nikt go nie zobaczy, bo będą we trzech a w lesie nie ma żadnych wilków, ani ludzi i w ogóle może by się pospieszyli, bo zaraz trzeba wracać na obiad, a on nie ma całego dnia na zmarnowanie. 

Na to Grejp zaczął dyskusję, że on to wcale nie musi jechać na żadną wycieczkę, że się wcale nie prosił, że może zostać z dziadziusiem i pomóc mu szukać tej cholernej śruby do gaźnika i że cholerny to nie jest prawdziwe przekleństwo, wszyscy tak mówią i czemu tatuś na niego krzyczy i zabrania mu jeść deser? 

Tatuś miał minę, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć, zrobił się czerwony i zaczął trzeć skronie, jak zawsze kiedy go boli głowa i kazał Grejpowi natychmiast siadać na rower i jechać, zanim mu da karę.

\- Zanim cię trafi szlag? - spytał słodko Grejpfrut i tatuś poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody, pachnąc tak jak wtedy, co dał im wtedy po klapsie za tę plastelinę w kontakcie. Marty wolał się już nic nie odzywać, póki zapach klapsów nie wywietrzał, bo po co ściągać sobie na głowę kłopoty? A na pupę tym bardziej?

I o co temu Grejpowi chodziło? Przecież jego czapka jest bardzo ładna! Ma nawet kokardkę z tyłu! Marty kochał kokardki!

Tatuś oparł rowery o schodki, które prowadzą tak trochę wyżej i nie wolno im tam wchodzić, żeby nie spaść. Wszędzie jest pełno wysokiej trawy i cykają świerszcze i widać kawałek jeziora i drzewa, ale domu już nie widać, bo jest daaaleko, hen, aż się zmęczyli na tych rowerach i musieli robić przystanki, zwłaszcza dla Martusia, bo go nóżki zaczęły boleć. 

Grejp się ucieszył, bo znalazł w trawie guzik i zaczął przetrząsać kępy w poszukiwaniu innych skarbów. Marty wolał zbierać kwiatki, takie żółte, malutkie dzbaneczki i czasem w środku siedzi mrówka, albo biedronka, ale to nic nie szkodzi, bo przecież jest popsikany i nic go nie ugryzie. Tatuś rozłożył im kocyk i dał picie i zjedli po kawałku ciasta a potem zabrał grabki, łopatkę, butelkę wody i poszedł dalej posprzątać.

Tak powiedział. Bo on czasem chodzi tam gdzie są takie kamienie wystające z ziemi i odgarnia liście i coś tam sobie opowiada pod nosem i sieje roślinki, żeby ładnie rosło. Marty bawił się niedaleko i trochę podsłuchał, niechcący, co tatuś gadał. 

Coś, że te nasturcje będą ładnie wyglądać jak wzejdą i zakwitną. Że musi porozmawiać z Miśkiem, ale nie wie, co mu powiedzieć i zastanawiał się, co by poradziła Ellen. Martuś nie wiedział, kto to jest Ellen i czemu teraz tatuś ją o to pyta, zamiast do niej zatelefonować, bo przecież poza nimi nikogo tu nie było. Potem tatuś zaczął opowiadać o tacie, tylko mówi o nim _Dean_ a nie _tata_. 

Marty nawet się zastanawiał, co to za Dean, bo nie zna żadnego Deana, ale potem sobie przypomniał, że jednak zna, bo przecież dziadziuś tak mówi do taty i wujkowie. Co jest głupie, bo skoro tata się nazywa tata, to czemu oni mówią inaczej? Bez sensu.

Tak samo bez sensu, że tata mówi do tatusia Cas. Grejp kiedyś tłumaczył Marty'emu, że tatuś ma tak na imię, ale trudno uwierzyć temu kłamczuchowi! Tatuś ma na imię tatuś! 

Przez te rozmyślania o imionach Marty nie usłyszał, co tatuś mówił o tacie, ale chyba coś dobrego, bo bardzo pięknie pachniał i się uśmiechał, grabiąc grabkami gałązki i zeschłe liście. I powiedział: obiecał, że wróci. Zrobię na obiad gulasz, taki jak lubi. Według twojego przepisu. Pamiętasz, jak mnie uczyłaś? Wiesz, jestem już zmęczony tym złoszczeniem się na niego.

Jestem zmęczony strachem, że znów wyjedzie i nas zostawi. Powiedział, że nigdzie się nie wybiera i że chyba zwariowałem i że wystarczyło zapytać. Gdyby to było takie proste, Ellen... Sama wiesz. Tańczyliśmy. Zupełnie jak kiedyś. Ja nie chciałem, bo jednak żałoba... Ale znasz Deana, jak się na coś uprze... Poza tym powiedział, że z Andym to już koniec i żebyśmy już nigdy do tego nie wracali. A jak go jeszcze potem raz spytałem, to tylko spytał: Andy? Nie znam takiego, królewno. 

No i widzisz, czy można z nim w ogóle poważnie rozmawiać? 

Brakowało mi tego.

Bardzo.

I wcale się nie gniewa o Petera. No, trochę może o to oko, ale obiecał, że mu nic nie zrobi, znajdzie mu pracę i pomoże w karierze. Ellen, strasznie mi go żal. Jest taki nieszczęśliwy, przeze mnie. Wcale nie szkodzi, że tak zareagował. Pamiętasz jak Dean stłukł szafkę u Amy? Też nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Siniaki zejdą, nie szkodzi, ale on się zakochał i teraz ma złamane serce, przeze mnie. 

Myślał, że jestem normalnym facetem, a nie jestem, więc to prawda, że go trochę oszukałem. Cieszę się, że już wszystko się wyjaśniło między nami. Zrobiłbym to wcześniej, ale się bałem. Wiedziałem, że tak zareaguje i bałem się. Pamiętasz, jak mi powtarzałaś, że wilk ze strachu robi straszne głupstwa? Chciałbym się mniej bać. A najśmieszniejsze jest to, że kiedy wreszcie się pogodziłem z tym, że zostanę sam i że Dean będzie z Andym, trudno, to właśnie wtedy wszystko się zaczęło układać! Czy to nie ironia losu? Ellen, już się nieraz przekonałem, że życie układa się zupełnie inaczej, niż myślę, że będzie. 

Nigdy, w najśmielszych marzeniach nie dopuszczałem do siebie, że kiedyś będę mieć szczeniaczki! Że będę tatą i że ktoś mnie pokocha i że zacznę widzieć i nikt nie będzie mi zabierał jedzenia... Ellen, to wszystko wydawało się tak nieprawdopodobne, kiedy mieszkałem u Uriela... A potem myślałem, że Dean już nie wróci, a wrócił. I myślałem, że przyjechał tylko na chwilę i pojedzie, a został. A wiesz, że nadal mnie nie ugryzł? 

Właściwie to nie wiem, czy się cieszyć, że dotrzymuje słowa, czy nie, bo gdyby naprawdę chciał, to by przecież nie pytał, co nie?

Sam już nie wiem.

Powiedział, że to zrobi dopiero kiedy go poproszę.

Ale się wstydzę, wiesz?

Już go chciałem poprosić kilka razy, ale mi głupio.

Czekam, aż sam się domyśli.

Może się domyśli.

To by było romantyczne, gdyby się sam domyślił, a nie że ja mu powiem...

Tak, jakbym mu kazał! Wolałbym, żeby sam chciał. Żeby sam poprosił...

Lubię Petera, ale przeszkadzało mi, że nie jest alfą. No, w ogóle nie wilkiem. Dean to jednak Dean. Jak tak na mnie patrzy i warczy, aż się kolana pode mną uginają, to... Ojejku, może nie powinienem ci o tym opowiadać! Wiem, wiem, nieraz nas słyszałaś i wiesz, skąd się szczeniaczki wzięły, ale mi głupio... Rudy uważa, że ugryzienie czy nie ugryzienie, to nie ma znaczenia, bo się naprawdę kochamy. 

Biedny jest. Jeśli gdzieś tam spotkasz Bjorna, nie wiem, czy to możliwe, skoro nie był wilkiem, ale jeśli jednak go spotkasz, to zaopiekuj się nim, proszę. Chciałbym, żeby Rudy jeszcze kiedyś został tatą. Byłby wspaniałym tatą i Lasse też. Wiesz, kiedyś myślałem, że alfa to każdy musi być tyranem i okrutnikiem, ale poznałem już kilku takich, którzy są bardzo dobrzy dla swoich omeg. Zaczynam myśleć, że nie wszystko jest takie czarno-białe jak mi się wydawało. że nie wszystkie omegi są biedne i skrzywdzone i nie wszystkie alfy są złe i podłe... Bobby nie jest! I Dean nie, chociaż mnie czasem tak denerwuje!... Uch!, okropnie. Czasem mam ochotę natrzeć mu uszu! Ale nie dziś. A Lasse, Big, Richie... To wszystko są naprawdę bardzo dobre wilki. Żałuję, że nie zdążyłaś ich poznać.

Powinniśmy mieć więcej czasu.

Bardzo za tobą tęsknię.

Bobby też tęskni, chociaż się nie przyznaje. Dbam o niego, nie martw się. Pilnuję, żeby regularnie jadł, tylko się trochę wstydzę przypominać mu o goleniu. I o praniu. Wiesz, jaki jest uparty. Chodzi w jednej koszuli tydzień albo dwa... A ma czyste, bo mu zanoszę! Może nie czuje, że musi o siebie dbać... że ma dla kogo... Ech, Ellen, naprawdę chciałbym, żeby był jeszcze szczęśliwy. Zasługuje na to. Jestem pewien, że nie miałabyś nic przeciwko.

Ellen, trzymaj za nas kciuki, proszę cię. Za mnie i Deana i szczeniaczki i za całą watahę. 

Kocham cię bardzo. 

Popatrz, tam się bawią Martuś i Grejp. Opowiem im o tobie, kiedy podrosną. Byłaś dla mnie mamą, jakiej wcześniej nie miałem i dzięki tobie stałem się lepszym wilkiem. Dziękuję, Ellen. 

 

* * *

 

\- Cas? - Dean wyszedł na próg chaty i spojrzał w ciemność, doskonale wyczuwając obecność omegi. - Przestań się chować w krzakach i wyłaź... 

Zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę, gdy Cas zdecydował się wyjść z miną przyłapanego na kradzieży jabłek uczniaka. 

\- Co tu robisz o tej porze? Już prawie północ. - Dostrzegł plecak i wyciągnął rękę, żeby go zabrać. - Co to? 

\- Jedzenie. - Cas stał jak sierota, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- No, chodź. Wejdziesz? - Zachęcił go i zawrócił, żeby złapać go za rękę. - Chodź. Harry zadzwonił, że błąkasz się w lesie, bał się, że zabłądziłeś. - Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, aby go rozweselić i ośmielić.

W rzeczywistości Harry zadzwonił bardzo zestresowany, raportując że przez lornetkę widzi Casa, który się dziwnie zachowuje i czy znów mu coś odbiło? Może znów ma nerwowe załamanie? Przed obiadem zabrał młodszych chłopców na spacer i zawędrowali aż do Starego Domu. Spędzili godzinę przy grobach, to nigdy nie wpływało na niego dobrze.

\- Nie wróciłeś ani na obiad, ani na kolację, więc pomyślałem, że coś ci przyniosę, ale nie chcę przeszkadzać. Może masz gościa... - Cas zawrócił na pięcie i ruszył wzdłuż kolein okrążających jezioro. - To... dobranoc!

\- Nie mam gościa. - Dean pobiegł za nim, czując przyjemny i obiecujący ciężar plecaka na ramieniu. Cas przyniósł pewnie mnóstwo smakołyków! - I nie puszczę cię samego piechotą o tej porze. Wejdź na chwilkę, zostawię to i cię odwiozę, okay?

\- Nie chcę sprawiać...

\- Jazda. - Udał bardzo surowego i stanowczego, przerywając tę starą śpiewkę. Nie chce sprawiać kłopotu, akurat! Kłopoty to była specjalność omegi. - Też dopiero niedawno wróciłem... Właśnie szukałem czegoś, co można łatwo podgrzać, bo kiszki mi marsza grają... - Postawił plecak na stole i zaczął opróżniać z pojemników. - Gulasz! Królewno, o tym marzyłem. Pieczona sarnina! Zapiekanka? Z mięsem? - Wolał się upewnić. Omega miewał idiotyczne pomysły, żeby pchać do środka jakieś tak zwane zdrowe zamienniki, tofu i chińskie grzyby, które udają mięso, jakby wilka można było na tym oszukać!

\- Z wołowiną, na ostro. - Cas uciekał wzrokiem i drapał się w łokieć, jakby nie wiedział co ma zrobić z rękami i Dean nie mógł dłużej ignorować tego dziwnego zachowania. Może Harry miał rację? Może omedze znów posypały się klepki... A już było tak dobrze wczoraj w nocy i rano... 

Zamknął lodówkę i podszedł, czujnie węsząc.

\- Potrzebujesz proszek? - Pomacał się po kieszeni w poszukiwaniu fiolki. - Przepraszam, powinienem był ci zostawić jeden na wszelki wypadek, Amy mnie uprzedzała, że nagłe odstawienie może spowodować...

\- Powiedziałeś, że wrócisz jak odwieziesz dzieciaki i... Pomyślałem, że przyniosę coś do jedzenia i sprawdzę, czy wszystko okay, ale zdawało mi się, że zobaczyłem kogoś przez okno. - Cas też węszył, najwyraźniej przekonany, że Dean ukrywa _kogoś_ w łazience. - Sam wrócę, mam latarkę, nie chcę przerywać ci...

\- O czym ty gadasz? - Dean podniósł brwi z narastającą irytacją. - Niczego mi nie przerywasz. Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, nie szkodzi. Przepraszam - wymamrotał pod nosem. - Mogłem zadzwonić.

Dean zastanawiał się chwilę, o co właściwie mu chodzi. 

\- Gniewasz się?

To pytanie zbiło go z tropu. 

\- Coś źle zrobiłem? Dzieci były niegrzeczne? Chodzi o Miśka? - Cas zgadywał, rzucając coraz to nowe pomysły, powiększając zdumienie alfy. 

\- Nie, skąd! 

\- To czemu nie wróciłeś? Na obiad przynajmniej? - Niebieskie oczy zdawały się teraz całkiem czarne. 

\- Miałem sprawy. Pisałem ci. - Wyciągnął telefon. - Wysłałem ci esemesa, że muszę coś pilnie załatwić...

Kevin złapał go, gdy skręcał na ranczo i kazał zawracać do biura. Przez pół dnia ratowali Cas' Cookies przed wrogim przejęciem, zanim zdołali opanować sytuację. Był tym tak wykończony, że nawet nie miał siły świętować. 

\- ...nie wysłałem? - Przejrzał skrzynkę. - Cholera. Przepraszam, mam go w roboczych... - Pokazał na dowód. - Przepraszam, nie wiem jak to się stało, byłem przekonany, że poszło. Mieliśmy urwanie głowy z Kevem i Samem i... 

\- Interesy. Rozumiem. - Cas odrobinę odetchnął, nieznacznie.

\- Chciałem przyjechać, ale skończyliśmy z godzinę temu i nie chciałem już cię budzić. - Wytłumaczył. - Miałem nadzieję, że już śpisz. Przepraszam. Byliśmy cały czas na telefonach z Nowym Jorkiem i... - Rozłożył ramiona bezradnie. - To była bardzo ważna sprawa, musiałem się nią zająć. 

\- Rozumiem. - Zapewnił i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, nieśmiało, jak to on. - Podgrzeję ci ten gulasz, zjedz i idź spać, a ja się przejdę. Noc jest piękna, niebo czyste, pełne gwiazd. Przyjemnie się idzie. Spacer mi się przyda. - Zakrzątnął się przy kuchni w poszukiwaniu rondla. - Dotlenię się przed snem. 

\- Dobra, zjemy gulasz a potem cię odwiozę i to jest koniec dyskusji. Spacerować sobie możesz o innej porze, nie chcę żebyś wpadł w jakiś wykrot i połamał sobie nogi. - Zagderał marudnie, kończąc chowanie paczek do lodówki. Starannie powstrzymał wszelkie komentarze dotyczące podejrzeń Casa, że może się namyślił i znowu uciekł, może sprowadził sobie tu Andy'ego i może wcale nie miał ochoty wracać do omegi. Przecież to bzdury, ale nie miał chęci ich teraz roztrząsać. 

Mózg mu parował, nie było łatwo dyrygować całą akcją na odległość, przez telefony i maile. Nerwy miał napięte jak postronki, gdy trzeba było czekać z decyzją "kupować" aż spadnie cena akcji i inwestorzy zaczną panikować, rzucając na rynek więcej pakietów. Tyle stresu nie kosztowały go nawet walki ze smokami, tam sprawa była czysta: uderzasz i unikasz ciosów, nie ma czasu myśleć, polegasz tylko na instynkcie, refleksie i sile mięśni. Giełda to co innego. Stężałe mięśnie bolą, nie można nikomu rozkwasić nosa, żeby poczuć się lepiej a po wszystkim nie ma cielska smoka, które możesz zabrać w charakterze trofeum. Księgowy ci pokazuje palcem kilkanaście zer na ekranie i twierdzi, że należą do ciebie, ale co komu po cyferkach, których nie można unieść w rękach, poczuć ile ważą? Operacje księgowe nie sprawiały mu takiej frajdy jak dobre, stare polowanie. Właściwie nie odczuł żadnej satysfakcji, poza przekonaniem, że ocalił coś, co należało do Casa.

Jak dobry alfa i mąż.

\- A ty? - Zauważył, że Cas napełnia tylko jedną miskę i stawia na stole. 

\- Ja już jadłem, nie jestem głodny. - Wymówił się, zalewając wrzątkiem herbatę dla siebie. - Piwo?

\- Może jedno. - Zdecydował, z przyjemnością obserwując jak omega się kręci i podaje. - Łany, jakie ło dobłe! 

\- Dobre? - Ucieszył się, siadając na sąsiednim krześle.

\- Bowkie! - Seplenił, pożerając potrawę z apetytem. - Mhm, jefteś mifszem. 

\- Jestem mistrzem? - Twarz omegi rozjaśnił uśmiech. - Nie przesadzaj, to tylko gulasz. Wystarczy pokroić mięso, zalać wodą, przyprawić i dusić kilka godzin. 

\- Jesteś boski. - Przełknął i pocałował go w rękę z wdzięcznością, że chciało mu się przyjść i przynieść to wszystko mimo późnej pory. - Na Pierwszego Wilka, ojca wszystkich wilków, ależ byłem głodny! Nawet nie wiesz, jak. - Sam się zdziwił, ciesząc się z miłego ciepła rozgrzewającego żołądek. Mięso było kruche, rozpływało się w ustach i doprawione jak lubił. Idealnie. A piwo z lodówki, spienione i zimne? Ambrozja i małmazja. 

\- Marty mnie dziś spytał, co to jest gaźnik. - Cas roześmiał się wesoło, najwyraźniej już rozchmurzony po wcześniejszych wyjaśnieniach. - A Joy mu naopowiadała, że w jeziorze mieszkają rekiny... 

\- Serio? - Dean w ekspresowym tempie pochłaniał zawartość miski, zbierając sos miękką bułeczką. - Bał się?

\- Że ukradną Pana Królika. Jeszcze nie wie, jak wygląda rekin. - Cas ucieszył się z tej ignorancji. - Joy ma czasem tak głupie pomysły...

\- Pamiętasz jak Misiek straszył Mary, że leszczynowe bazie to włochate glizdy? 

\- Dostała histerii. - Cas pokręcił głową, z trudem kryjąc rozbawienie.

\- Musiałem zjeść kilka, żeby jej udowodnić, że to nie robaki. 

\- Czym tylko przekonałeś ją, że nie boisz się niczego, nawet robaków. - Pokiwał, chichocząc. - A ty się zakrztusiłeś!

\- Omal mnie nie zabiła ta lekcja wychowawcza! - Poskarżył się z fałszywym wyrzutem, żądając dla siebie litości. - Bycie ojcem to ciężka orka.

\- Tak? Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz! - Przez chwilę śmiali się głośno, wspominając różne wesołe historie z życia szczeniaczków. 

\- To co? Będziemy się zbierać? Skoczę tylko do łazienki i zaraz cię odwiozę, dobra?

\- Dobra.

\- Pyszne to było. - Dean pocałował go w policzek i poszedł, a Cas odstawił naczynia do zlewu i przespacerował się nieśmiało po chacie. Przystanął przed kominkiem, by wziąć do ręki fotografię w prostej, drewnianej ramce.

Duże zbliżenie twarzy Grejpa i Martusia. Grejp pucołowaty i szeroko uśmiechnięty, patrzący wprost w obiektyw, zadowolony z siebie i z życia. Martuś, onieśmielony i zawstydzony, patrzący spod rzęs z niepewną miną. A z boku kawałek jego własnej głowy, gdy trzymał ich obu i szeptał, żeby się chwilkę nie ruszali, bo Jim właśnie robi piękne zdjęcie i będą na nim ślicznie wyglądać i niech się uśmiechną, zwłaszcza Martuś, bo to pamiątka na całe życie i nie trzeba, żeby ktoś kiedyś pomyślał, że pozowali w złych humorach jak dwa mruki...

\- Misiek mi przyniósł. - Wyjaśnił Dean, wychodząc i wycierając mokre ręce o spodnie na udach. - Jim ma wielki talent. Przyznam, że  nie spodziewałem się, że... 

\- Aż taki?

\- Co chcesz, mamy genialne dzieci. - Podszedł bliżej. - Czasem nie dowierzam, jak dobrze się nam udały, jedno w drugie, żadnej skuchy.

\- Tak. - Odstawił ramkę na miejsce, myśląc z nagłą tęsknotą o tej dwójce leżącej pod lasem. 

\- Nie dręcz się. - Dotknął go z obawą, że omega go odtrąci w bólu. - Chcesz coś do picia? Wezmę tylko kluczyki i możemy jechać... Poczekasz chwilę? - Odwrócił się do biurka, przewalając szybko kolorowe teczki z naklejkami: _Sammy - przeczytać całość. Kevin - przeczytać ostatnią stronę. Sammy - podpisać w zaznaczonych miejscach. Sammy - do dalszego omówienia. Kevin - podpisać, pilne!_   _C. Nie zaglądać._ \- Jest! Mam! Możemy jech...

Obrócił się z triumfem, brzęcząc brelokiem i wytrzeszczył oczy, bo Cas stał właśnie obok kanapy z koszulą rozpiętą do połowy i najwyraźniej się... rozbierał. Dean zastygł w pół słowa, z otwartymi ustami, póki nie zorientował się, że musi strasznie głupio wyglądać, więc je zamknął. Zamrugał niedowierzająco, czy mu się coś nie przewidziało, odłożył powolutku kluczyki na stertę i znów otworzył usta, chcąc zapytać, co Cas wyprawia, ale jakoś nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. 

\- Gdzie masz pościel? - Omega rozpiął pasek od spodni i rozejrzał się po chacie, po czym podszedł do komody, po drodze zrzucając buty. - Dorzucisz do ognia? Trochę chłodno...

Dean błyskawicznie zrobił rachunek sumienia, policzył wszystkie razy, kiedy marzył o tej chwili, zastanowił się, czy ma czyste skarpetki i nie narobi obciachu, ściągając ciężkie trapery... Po całym dniu było to mocno wątpliwe, ale przecież nie pobiegnie teraz z powrotem do łazienki szorować stóp pumeksem i pryskać dezodorantem...

Chociaż mógłby...

Czy nie?

Rozmyślając nad tym zagadnieniem wybrał to, co pilniejsze: rzucił się do kominka i napchał tyle drewna, ile zwykle potrzebował do ogrzania w środku zimy, w trzaskające mrozy. Dyskretnie niuchnął pod pachą, czy nie cuchnie jak parchaty kundel, pożałował, że ranny prysznic potraktował dość pospiesznie i nie poświęcił więcej czasu na higienę. Mógł przyciąć paznokcie u stóp... Cholera! Mógł się ogolić po powrocie do domu... Cas zawsze narzekał, że całodzienny zarost go drapie. Miał rację, milimetrowe włoski sterczały sztywno i w trakcie pieszczot szorowały jak szczotka ryżowa. No, ale kto przypuszczał, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót... Kiedy spali razem, nie zapominał ogolić się przed pójściem do łóżka, ale dziś na nic nie liczył i trochę mu się nie chciało... 

Cholerny leniu!, skarcił się w myślach. Wyglądasz jak zarośnięta małpa i śmierdzisz jak zwłoki skunksa, a tu się szykuje randka! 

\- Jak to się rozkłada? - Omega zupełnie nieświadomy tych wewnętrznych monologów kucnął przy kanapie, macając pod poduchami w poszukiwaniu mechanizmu. - Wysuwa się? 

\- Ja zrobię. - Wyręczył go błyskawicznie. Kanapa jak na tego typu mebel była wielka i wygodna. - Na pewno tego chcesz?

\- Minęło parę miesięcy... - Cas uśmiechnął się, czerwony jak burak, ale jego oczy błyszczały i pociemniały z podniecenia a zapach zintensywniał, zgęstniał i ściemniał jak karmel stojący długo na ogniu. - A ty? - Zreflektował się i zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle, bo przecież nie zapytał. 

A jeśli alfa nie chce?

Może to za szybko?

Może jeszcze nie zapomniał o Andym i takie narzucanie się wywoła odwrotny skutek? Poprzedniej nocy przecież tylko spali, zbyt znużeni na jakieś harce. I uznali, że nie warto się spieszyć tym razem.

więc czy to okay dla Deana, żeby teraz...? Czy Cas się pospieszył?

\- Ja tak. Bardzo. - Dean przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, nie bawiąc się w słowa, wyznania... Jego usta naparły na wargi omegi, dłonie powędrowały na plecy, przytrzymując i dając oparcie, gdy Cas się odchylił z oddaniem, ulegle. Prześcieradło opadło na podłogę a Dean zrobił krok do przodu, spychając Casa w stronę łóżka. Ogień zaczął buzować, ciąg w kominie był wyśmienity, wysuszone na wiór polana trzeszczały i pękały pod wpływem żaru. 

Cas jęknął i klapnął ciężko na poduchę, niezgrabnie jak kłoda, rozkładając ramiona i uda na boki pod ciężarem większego wilka. 


	271. MYŚLISZ, ŻE CIĘ PUSZCZĘ?

Dean klęczał między udami omegi, w obu dłoniach niczym dwa złote berła dzierżąc jego smukłe łydki i rozwierając je szeroko, całując, gładząc i gapiąc się na ten cud natury. Nie pozwolił zgasić lampy, żeby się tym widokiem nasycić, podczas gdy rzeczony cud czerwienił się i zakrywał dłońmi, jakby już zapomniał, że nie takie wyuzdane rzeczy wyprawiali. 

\- Zgasimy? - Zaproponował cichutko, zerkając na klosz, który zresztą osobiście wybrał i zamówił w jednym z najlepszych salonów z oświetleniem. Miotały nim wówczas sprzeczne uczucia. Nie przyjął Deana do domu i alfa musiał tułać się w tej nędznej, drewnianej chacie, więc Cas, zły na niego, chciał mu trochę osłodzić tę "bezdomność" ładnymi meblami... Nie miało to wiele wspólnego z logiką, ale chłodne kalkulacje nie były silną stroną omegi. Teraz znów czuł, że nie postępuje ani mądrze, ani konsekwentnie i co Dean sobie o nim pomyśli? Niechby przynajmniej było ciemno! - Zgaśmy, proszę...

\- Chcę cię widzieć, królewno. - Odmówił, skupiając się na rozkosznym zakątku, za którym tak tęsknił. - Wszystkie twoje skarby.

\- Ale... - Cas usiłował zewrzeć nogi, wyobrażając sobie, że nagle wchodzi tu ten Andrew i patrzy na niego z pogardą. - Bo...

...bo był przecież tanim, małym rozpustnikiem, który nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować! 

\- Dean, ja... - Zaczął się wiercić, nie wiedząc już czy chce uciec, czy zostać. Owszem, od powrotu Deana kilka razy zdarzyło im się... ~~kochać~~ ~~pieprzyć~~  robić _te_ rzeczy... Jak je nazwać? Seks? Nie, to jednak coś więcej niż seks, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, coś więcej, niż _pieprzenie_ (nie cierpiał tego słowa), ale jednak za mało, żeby nazwać to _miłością._ Więc co? Coś pomiędzy, coś w połowie... A teraz? Czy teraz to jest nadal takie-nie-wiadomo-co? Czy jednak coś bardziej? 

A jeśli dla Deana to tylko seks?

Czemu się tak przygląda? Cas wiedział na co... Podwójny zestaw, podwójna _zabawa_... 

Ale tobie też jest dobrze! Ty mały wyuzdany kłamco!, wyrzucał sobie w myślach, pąsowiejąc i blednąc na przemian. Pragniesz go! Chcesz, żeby cię przeleciał jak dawniej! Nie możesz się doczekać i jest ci miło, że to nie Andy tu leży, tylko ty, że to ciebie wybrał! Przyznaj się, pękasz z dumy, że jednak ciebie wybrał... 

Jesteś niegodziwy. 

Zepsułeś mu związek! Gdybyś nie zadzwonił i nie narobił zamieszania, to Dean by teraz spędzał noc z tym chłopakiem, nie z tobą! Patrz, jaki z ciebie samolub i egoista! Może to się jeszcze da naprawić?

Może trzeba szybko wstać, ubrać się, uciec, rano przeprosić, niech Dean ułoży sobie życie z tym chłopcem? Może tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich?

Przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc się rozpłakać z żalu nad sobą, bo jednak chciał zostać, chciał tu być bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i chciał się ~~kochać~~ ~~pieprzyć~~   ~~spać~~ cokolwiek, byle z Deanem, ale po tym wszystkim, co nawyprawiał, to przecież nie może być takie proste!

\- Dean, przepraszam, ja naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam... - Koniecznie potrzebował wyznać swoją skruchę za całokształt, a głupio bardzo kajać się w tak obscenicznej pozie. 

\- Królewno! - Warknął w odpowiedzi, zarzucił sobie jego stopy na ramiona, żeby uwolnić dłonie i podłożył je pod tyłek omegi. Pociągnął do siebie. - Ustalmy sobie kilka spraw na początek.

\- No? - Cas spojrzał spomiędzy palców, drżąc z podniecenia, ze wstydu, ze strachu, że zaraz wróci im rozsądek i Dean wyrzuci go za drzwi. - Jakich?

\- Do kogo te skarby należą?

\- Uhm... eee...

\- Do kogo? 

\- No... - Zająknął się, dobrze wiedząc, jakiej odpowiedzi się alfa domaga. Zawsze tej samej odkąd go porwał i przywłaszczył i wziął pierwszy raz. - Do ciebie?

\- Pytasz czy wiesz?

\- No, wiem. Do ciebie. - Tyle ta fraza budziła wspomnień. Ledwie oddychał, ledwie mógł mówić, emocje zalewały go falami, trząsł się i czuł, jakby tonął, jakby rozpaczliwie walczył o każdy haust powietrza. 

To Dean był jego powietrzem.

\- Tak? - Wsadził w niego palec i pogmerał delikatnie, jak kluczykiem, który ma otworzyć rzadko używany mechanizm. - Do nikogo innego?

\- Nie, do nikogo. - Wydyszał gorliwie, gotów podpisać się pod tym własną krwią, chwycił go za nadgarstek oburącz, z desperacją. - Kocham cię!

Alfa znieruchomiał na dwa lub trzy uderzenia serca, lecz nie odpowiedział tym samym, tylko powtórzył pytanie tym swoim szorstkim, nieomal gniewnym tonem: do kogo, omego?

\- Do ciebie... - Jęknął, tracąc poczucie wstydu. Rozsunął uda szerzej, własnymi palcami pokazując, co Dean może sobie wziąć. Jak mu się oddaje, jak go zachęca. 

Och, tak, zachęcał skutecznie, Dean odsłonił zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu, zgłodniałym wzrokiem ślizgając się po leżącym przed nim wilku. 

\- I nikt tu do tych skarbów nie zaglądał przez dziurkę od klucza, co? - Drażnił i prowokował.

\- Nikt. - Cas poruszył biodrami niecierpliwe. - Nikt!

\- Przysięgnij!

\- Przysięgam... przysięgam... - wysapał, odchyliwszy głowę, żeby mu pokazać nagą szyję w geście całkowitej uległości i zaufania. Chciał krzyknąć: weź mnie wreszcie!

Ugryź, proszę...

Proszę.

Nie, nie na głos! Otrzeźwiał na tyle, żeby zdusić te słowa, nim całkiem się przed alfą upokorzy. 

\- Bo ty to chyba zaglądałeś w niejedną dziurkę... - Zdobył się na wyrzut.  

\- Kochanie. - Dean nachylił się, żeby go pocałować w usta. - Myślałem tylko o tobie.

\- Akurat! - Prychnął po kociemu, odwracając twarz. 

\- Zazdrosny?

Tym razem to Cas znieruchomiał. Tak, był zazdrosny, nie mógł spać, myśleć, ledwie chodził, bolało go ciało i serce i dusza... Musiał zagłuszać się proszkami, żeby funkcjonować, żeby się nie rozpaść na kawałki, ale czy wypada o tym mówić? Czy to nie małostkowe? Czy w ogóle wypadało mu tak się czuć? Czy w ich sytuacji miał do tego prawo? Przecież się rozstali, przecież powiedział Deanowi, że go nie chce! Odrzucił go kilka razy, ostatni raz, gdy Dean przyszedł z bukietem róż... Przepraszał. Cas nie przyjął kwiatów, nie przyjął przeprosin. Przestraszył się, bo Dean go zranił o jeden raz za dużo. Więc skąd ten ból na widok Andy'ego? Skąd ten żal, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to naprawdę koniec? 

-  _Umierałem_ z zazdrości. - Przyznał nagle z powagą, przekrzywiwszy głowę na prawe ramię. Dean wolałby się na niego rzucić, przygnieść do materaca i pieścić do oszalenia, ale wiedział, że tak łatwo się nie wyłga, temat znów wypłynie i lepiej już mieć to za sobą, raz na zawsze.

\- Nic nie pokazywałeś. - Podkreślił na swoją obronę. - Znalazłeś sobie tego... - Imię rywala nie przeszło mu przez gardło. - Ty pierwszy sobie znalazłeś... I powiem ci... - Cas wpatrywał się w niego, nie mrugając, wstrzymawszy oddech. - Jeszcze kilka lat temu wyprawiłbym tego chłystka na tamten świat w mgnieniu oka, więc królewno nie drąż, bo wiesz co masz za uszami. - Pogroził mu palcem, oblizał go i wsadził z powrotem w omegę.

\- Nie chciałem ci psuć z Andym... - Westchnął i stęknął, jednocześnie z przyjemności dostarczanej przez alfę i z powodu wyrzutów sumienia, że tak mu dopiekł. 

\- Zostaw już tego nieboraka. Był, nie ma. Koniec tematu. - Dean znów zaczął pieścić wewnętrzną stronę ud omegi, wyciskać na nich pocałunki i nawet zostawił jedną solidną malinkę, namiętnie pomrukując. 

\- Petera też nie ma.

\- Słuchaj! - Dean poderwał głowę gniewnie. - Jeszcze raz o nim usłyszę! Facet wisi na włosku! O! Takim! - Pokazał jakim i Cas wreszcie parsknął śmiechem. - Więc lepiej już go nie pogrążaj!

\- Ty spałeś z Andym, a ja z Peterem ani razu. - Podkreślił. - Więc jednak miałem troszkę więcej powodów niż ty.

\- Moje spanie a twoje to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. - Dean uszczypnął go karcąco.

\- Bo? - Cas podniósł brew. 

\- Bo... - Dean wzruszył ramionami. Cas podniósł się na łokciach z wyczekiwaniem. 

\- Bo tobie wolno więcej? - Wycedził powolutku, bez złości, raczej z przykrością. 

\- Dla mnie to był tylko seks. Ty mogłeś... - Dean usiadł na piętach i przetarł twarz z ledwie wstrzymywaną irytacją, że niepotrzebnie babrzą się w tych komplikacjach zamiast nurzać się w rozpuście. - A gdybyś... 

\- Gdybym co?

\- No... gdybyś... Rozumiesz...?

\- Co?

\- A gdybyś... - Zerknął znacząco na jego brzuch. Cas opadł na poduszkę z przeciągłym jękiem niedowierzania. 

\- Serio? Dean! Musiałby mnie ugryźć! A nawet nie jest wilkiem! - Przewrócił oczami. - Z nas dwóch to prędzej ty mogłeś zostać ojcem! I może nawet zostałeś, tylko o tym nie wiesz... - Tknęła go nagła, okropna myśl. 

\- Nie pleć! - Huknął wściekle. - Bzdury! Zabezpieczałem się! Zawsze! Poza tym nigdy nikogo nie ugryzłem oprócz ciebie, królewno. Koniec tematu. Dawaj ten żel! - Zaczął grzebać w pościeli, próbując znaleźć tubkę lubrykantu.

\- Kocham cię. - Omega znów się nieco podniósł na rękach i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Tylko ciebie. Nigdy nie przestałem, nawet gdy zaślepiała mnie złość... Kocham cię. 

\- Tak? - burknął pod nosem gburowato. - To dziwnie to okazywałeś do tej pory.

\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, teraz wiem, że przeze mnie straciliśmy dużo czasu i... - Oczy mu się zaszkliły od łez. - Moje zachowanie przysporzyło tyle problemów... nie tylko nam. Przeze mnie Peter ma złamane serce. Andy na pewno też. 

\- Nic mu nie obiecywałem. 

\- Mimo to. Przepraszam.

Dean już nie pozwolił mu nic więcej powiedzieć. 

 

* * *

 

Cas dopiero za czwartym podejściem zdołał wyślizgnąć się z objęć alfy i podreptać do łazienki. Wcześniejsze próby kończyły się tylko tym, że Dean ściskał go mocniej i jakoś tak wciągał pod siebie, bełkocząc przez sen coś jakby: _zostań_... _nigdzie cię nie puszczę..._

W chacie panowała duchota i półmrok, bo w trakcie harców udało im się zwalić lampę i wyrwać przewód z gniazdka. W kominku dopalało się drewno. Cas lepił się od potu i z ulgą wszedł pod prysznic, zmywając z siebie zaschłe nasienie i obfite ilości żelu nawilżającego. Ziewnął raz i drugi, szeroko i błogo, marząc o drzemce. Dean padł zaraz po ostatnim z serii orgazmów i Cas nie miał bynajmniej pretensji. Alfa ciężko się napracował nad dostarczeniem im obu kilkugodzinnych rozkoszy, zasłużył na odpoczynek.

Niestety, zegar nieubłaganie wskazywał godzinę pobudki i Cas walczył z własną sennością, bo przecież trzeba dzieciom naszykować śniadanie i wyprawić je do szkoły, zająć się maluchami, nastawić obiad i... 

Znów ziewnął i wygramolił się z brodzika, owinął ręcznikiem (wtulił nos i zaciągnął się zapachem alfy), wypłukał usta Listerinem i przeczesał palcami mokre włosy przed lustrem pokrytym parą. Przetarł je dłonią, żeby sprawdzić w odbiciu, czy siniak nieco zbladł. Ostatnie, czego by sobie teraz życzył to awantur i zemsty na Peterze. Dean gotów był zrobić mu jakąś krzywdę i Cas wiele razy zapewniał go, że to na pewno, na sto procent zupełnie przypadkowe uderzenie o gałąź. Alfa nie dał się nabrać, ale obiecał, że ten jeden raz odpuści, wyjątkowo, wyłącznie żeby nie psuć omedze humoru.

Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie błogo, z małą dozą chełpliwego podejrzenia graniczącego z pewnością, że teraz Dean zgodziłby się prawie na wszystko, wystarczyłoby go poprosić. 

Tymczasem trzeba jakoś dostać się do domu. Myśl o spacerze w chłodny poranek jakoś nie wydawała się najmilszą i Cas, niechętnie wciągając wczorajsze ubranie, zadzwonił po cichutku do Walta, czy mógłby po niego podjechać za jakiś kwadrans?

Sprawdził ostrożnie, czy Dean śpi. Spał głęboko. Dobrze, należało mu się. Niech wypocznie, nabierze sił. Cas powstrzymał odruch czułości, żeby go pogłaskać i pocałować (niejeden raz), tylko bardzo delikatnie naciągnął koc na niego i na paluszkach podszedł do lodówki. Zabrał kartkę z przypiętego magnesem pliku kartek do spisywania list zakupów i zostawił krótki liścik: _przyjedź na ~~śniadanie~~ na obiad. Dzieci zawiezie któryś z chłopaków. Kocham cię. _

Po krótkim namyśle dopisał jeszcze: _bardzo_ _mocno_.

I dorysował serduszko.

Chociaż zaraz pożałował, bo wyglądało kiczowato. Infantylnie.

Nie, to jeszcze nie tak... Czegoś brakuje.

 _Dziękuję_.

O, teraz jest okay.

Zastanowił się, czy nastawić ekspres, ale naprawdę nie chciał budzić Deana. Niech sobie pośpi. Jeszcze zdąży się napić kawy, a Cas naszykuje mu obiad z trzech dań, gdy wreszcie przyjedzie. Ale sen ważniejszy. 

Oparł karteczkę o kubek na stole i wymknął się z chaty. 

 

* * *

 

\- A ty gdzie? - Dean wrzasnął, wybiegając na próg, gdy Walt ruszał dżipem. Walt oczywiście zaraz zahamował, czekając aż alfa podbiegnie do nich, powiewając prześcieradłem jak peleryną Batmana. - Do jasnej cholery, Cas! Znowu uciekasz?! - Szarpnął drzwiczki od strony pasażera. 

\- Nie uciekam, czemu nie śpisz? - Ześlizgnął się z siedzenia.

\- Bo ganiam za tobą! A ty czemu nie śpisz?!

\- Bo jest wtorek, dzieci idą do szkoły. - Ziewnął, chociaż wcale nie chciał i ze zmęczenia zakręciło mu się w głowie. - Walt je zawiezie, nie martw się. 

\- Nie martwię. Jazda do łóżka. - Klapnął go w tyłek z szerokim zamachem. - Waltie, niech Misiek z Claire przygotują śniadanie. Przywieź Katie ze schroniska, niech się zajmie Grejpem i Martym a po szkole niech dzieciaki pójdą do Jody albo do Amy... nie wiem... Albo Betty. Wszystko jedno. My mamy dziś urlop. Dobranoc. - Zakończył pomimo poranka i zawrócił do domu, brnąc boso przez wiosenną, podmokłą trawę i rozjeżdżone ciężkimi oponami koleiny. 

\- Dean, ja naprawdę mogę...

\- Bez dyskusji. - Wepchnął go do środka i zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi oraz dla pewności, jakby omega zamierzał uciec a to miało go powstrzymać, zasunął nigdy nie używaną zasuwkę. - Rozbieraj się i pod koc. Dorzucę do kominka i śpimy. Jestem wykończony... 

Zrzucił prześcieradło na podłogę, byle jak wytarł w nie brudne nogi i kucnął przy palenisku. 

Cas przygryzł wargi, podziwiając jego umięśnioną sylwetkę, szerokie barki, mocny grzbiet, twarde jak stal pośladki... Na Pierwszego Wilka, ależ on był piękny!

\- Dean...

\- Nie zaczynaj. - Uciął oschle, z kominka buchnął żar i snop iskier, oświetlając go złotą poświatą. - Dzieci przeżyją raz na płatkach z mlekiem, poradzą sobie. Kładź się. 

\- Ale...

\- Kładź się! - Warknął, stając i prostując się, wysoki, potężny i groźny. - Bez dyskusji.

Cas ściągnął ostatnią sztukę odzieży i goluteńki jak go Pierwszy Wilk stworzył, wślizgnął się w pościel, rzucając alfie pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. 

\- Posuń się. - Dean wlazł do łóżka zaraz za nim, przycisnął go do boku i zamknął oczy. - Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli myślałeś, że cię... puszczę... - powiedział, a może tylko mu się zdawało, bo zaraz zachrapał. 

Powiedział, czy nie powiedział, wszystko jedno, bo Cas i tak nic nie słyszał. Zasnął, ledwie przyłożył policzek do poduszki. 


	272. POŁAMANIE

\- Jeszcze, jeszcze, nie przestawaj... Dean! Nie przestawaj! Aaach... ach, ach... DEAN!

\- ...królewno... kurwa... 

\- Mocniej... oooch, mocniej, Dean, właśnie tak... - wyjęczał, po omacku wczepiając się w miękką fałdę tkaniny, by nie upaść. Coś gruchnęło z metalicznym brzękiem o podłogę, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi, teraz chata mogłaby się zawalić, bo... - Deeeeaaa... iiiii... Och! Och, och... DEAN!

\- CAS! - W jednym momencie wykrzyknęli wzajemnie swoje imiona. - Cas?... Cas...?

\- No? - Z wysiłkiem uniósł powieki, nadal wstrząsany skurczami i dreszczami rozkoszy. Dean ściskał go tak mocno za biodro, że pewnie będzie siniak, ale nie dbał o to. Gdyby alfa go nie podtrzymywał, pewnie by się osunął bez sił. - Auć... - Stęknął i oblizał wargę, mokrą od śliny, nabrzmiałą od całowania.

\- Stoisz mi na nodze, kwiatuszku... - wydyszał mu prosto w ucho i właśnie wtedy nadwyrężony karnisz pękł w połowie a uczepiony zasłony Cas, z najwyższym trudem balansując na prawej stopie (bo lewą opierał o kuchenny parapet), stracił kruchą równowagę i zwalił się do tyłu. - Ja pierdolę!

\- Złamałeś coś? - Przeraził się, gdy tylko wylądował miękko, a jakże, na Deanie. Lądowanie Deana jednakże było twarde, coś pod nim łupnęło z hukiem i chrzęstem, chrupnęło, aż jęknął.

\- Kręgosłup? - Zastanowił się alfa, gapiąc się w sufit. - I krzesło.

Cas przekręcił się na czworaka i ogarnął spojrzeniem pobojowisko. Podarta zasłona smętnie wisiała z drążka na kilku nitkach a Dean leżał na kikucie drewnianego oparcia i stękał, bynajmniej nie z niewysłowionej i odurzającej ekstazy. 

\- Pomogę ci wstać... Daj rękę... - Odsunął resztki i wojskową menażkę, którą najwyraźniej strącili z parapetu. Albo ze stołu. Albo z szafek, trudno ustalić, bo tak szybko zmieniali miejsca i pozycje, przepychając się w tej ciasnocie a zresztą Cas nie zarejestrował szczegółów z ostatniego kwadransa, zbyt skoncentrowany na żarze, który Dean w nim rozpalił i sposobach na jego ugaszenie i o rany, po co zakładał nogę na parapet?... No, teraz to już nieważne.

Biedny alfa...

\- Boli? Zadzwonić do Amy? - Zatroszczył się ze współczuciem i lękiem, że doszło do potwornych szkód. - Może jednak się lepiej nie ruszaj, jeśli to kręgosłup. Ani drgnij, już dzwonię... Gdzie telefon... 

\- Jeszcze czego. Ani się waż. - Dean obruszył się, westchnął i powolutku dźwignął na łokciu, po czym wyciągnął spod tyłka pękniętą deseczkę. - Mam nadzieję, że mi się nie wbiła żadna drzazga... A ty, królewno? Nic się tobie nie stało?

\- Mnie nic. - Cas machnął lekceważąco, bo Dean zamortyzował jego upadek i osłonił przed zranieniem. - Jesteś twardziel, ale lepiej, żeby to obejrzała. Przecież to krzesło...

\- Króliczku, nie takie zderzenia przeżyłem. - Przerwał mu, cmoknął go w czubek nosa i wstał. Podparł się na biodrach i ostrożnie poruszył dużym palcem lewej nogi. - Będę żył, Kasieńko. Ale następnym razem nie miażdż mi stóp. Swoje ważysz, motylku.

\- Przepraszam. - Cas kucnął i obejrzał paznokieć, czy nie zsiniał i nie będzie schodzić. - Nie zauważyłem... I gdyby się ten karnisz nie złamał... 

\- Nie szkodzi. I tak planowałem remont. - Roześmiał się i nastawił kawę, omijając jakieś skorupy. Kubka czy talerza... 

\- Jaki remont, przecież mieszkasz tu raptem pół roku! - Cas złapał szczotkę i zaczął sprzątać, krzywiąc się przy każdym kroku. 

\- No, skoro mi poprzestawiałeś to i owo... - Obrócił się, żeby mu pomóc. - Może zamontuję żaluzje? Albo rolety rzymskie?... Coś lekkiego, co nas nie zmusi do noszenia kasków ochronnych... - Zażartował, odkładając na bok to, co połamali. - Co tak kwękasz? Skaleczyłeś się? Nie łaź tu boso, nie wiem co się potłukło...

\- Już zamiotłem. Uda mnie bolą... - Poskarżył się,  ~~obscenicznym~~ zmysłowym gestem masując mięśnie ponad kolanami.

\- Kiepska kondycja. Musisz więcej ćwiczyć. - Zalecił, mrugając wesoło. Cas spojrzał krzywo i pokazał mu język.

\- Jakoś szpagaty mi nie były potrzebne do tej pory... - mruknął niby zgryźliwie, ale warga mu zadrgała od tłumionego rozbawienia. 

\- I dobrze, jeszcze byś miał szpagaty ćwiczyć beze mnie, też coś... A skoro o tym mowa, Deejion podobno zapisał się na jogę, może też powinieneś? - Podpowiedział i klepnął go w tyłek. Ach, jak lubił ten dźwięk! Plaśnięcie płaskiej dłoni o jędrne ciałko, apetycznie różowiejące od tej szorstkiej pieszczoty. I ten jęk, wyrywający się z piersi omegi.

\- Dean!

\- Zapłacę, skarbie.

\- Bolało! - Syknął z wyrzutem, oczywiście przesadzając, jak to on. Czy taki malutki klapsik w ogóle czuć? Toż to jak muśnięcie skrzydeł komara! - Łapę masz jak szpadel! 

\- Daj, pocałuję i przestanie. - Zaoferował natychmiast, klękając za nim, z tyłu. - Pokaż, no... Daj buzi... - Na zmianę podszczypywał i całował te gładziutkie, jedwabiste wypukłości, najdelikatniej traktując podbiegnięte krwią wybroczyny na biodrach, idealnie pasujące do rozstawu jego palców. Nawet przyłożył dłoń, żeby się upewnić. Tak, nie ma wątpliwości. Widocznie w podnieceniu ścisnął za mocno, nieraz mu się to zdarzało, gdy tracił kontrolę. - Trzeba przyłożyć lód. Faktycznie się odrobinkę zapędziłem...

Sięgnął do lodówki, ale Cas go powstrzymał.

\- Zagoi się. - Objął go ramionami i wtulił się, szukając ciepła, czułości. - Tęskniłem za tym.

\- Yhm, za siniakami? - Zakołysał nim i pogłaskał od głowy po tyłek, gdzie tylko sięgnął.

\- Za szpagatami! Będę mieć zakwasy... - Zachichotał i odchylił głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć alfie w twarz. - Faktycznie, muszę więcej ćwiczyć... Zardzewiałem.

\- Szukasz trenera? Mogę ci pokazać kilka sztuczek! - Poruszył brwiami znacząco. - Hm? 

\- Dean! Po sześciorgu szczeniaczkach? Chyba już znam wszystkie twoje sztuczki... - Droczył się z nim, oblizując wargi koniuszkiem języka.

Niebieskie oczy lśniły jak podświetlone od wewnątrz lampeczkami, cały roztaczał blask i pachniał jak świeżo wyjęte z piekarnika maślane ciasteczka z karmelem, aż koniecznie trzeba go było polizać za uchem i po szyi. Koniecznie! Dean całym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywał się, żeby go nie ugryźć, chociaż zęby go swędziały, łapał go kurcz szczęk i każdy nerw wołał: gryyyyyź! Gryź! Gryź!

Nie, nie wolno. Niech sam poprosi.

To już by była bezdenna głupota, gdyby teraz, gdy tak dobrze im idzie, złamał dane słowo i ugryzł bez pozwolenia. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby Cas się poczuł zdradzony, oszukany i wykorzystany! Nie, nie wolno ryzykować, za dużo jest do stracenia. Praktycznie... wszystko.

Dean był wreszcie pewien, że tym razem to nie fanaberia omegi, jakieś dziwne podchody i próby jak wcześniej, gdy Cas ciągnął go za sobą do ciemnej garderoby a po wszystkim uciekał, przerażony i zawstydzony obrotem spraw. Tym razem było inaczej i nie pozwoliłby sobie na żaden fałszywy krok, który naraziłby ten nowo osiągnięty stan zgody. Cas musi mu w pełni zaufać, tylko tak zdoła go odzyskać... Ugryzienie znienacka zrujnuje ich kruchą jeszcze bliskość, spłoszy głupiego wilka i znów oddali ich od siebie na kilka tygodni, może miesięcy. Nie. Tego nie potrzebuje, trudno, niech sobie zęby bolą i niech mu się to gryzienie śni co noc, najwyżej trochę pocierpi, potęskni. Przeczeka. W końcu Cas poprosi, sam z siebie... A wtedy tak go porządnie oznaczy, ach, jak go oznaczy! Ach, jak mu wymaluje naszyjnik na karczku, malinki jedna przy drugiej, jak czerwone korale! A potem zaczną blednąć, zmieniać kolory na niebieskie i żółtawe i może w którąś pełnię księżyca Cas obudzi się wyjątkowo chętny, w gorączce i poprosi jeszcze o coś...

...o szczeniaczka...

Może o szczeniaczka?

Dean aż sapnął na tę myśl, aż mu serce zabiło żwawiej, gdy przypomniał sobie jak Cas prosił o Martusia w ich noc poślubną i to było jedno z najbardziej romantycznych, gorących i seksownych wspomnień jakie mieli ze wspólnego życia. Nagle z tych emocji poderwał go na ręce i zakręcił dookoła siebie, ciesząc się jak dziecko, że są tu razem, po tylu miesiącach boczenia się na siebie, odrzucenia i chłodu. Że zaczęli nowy rozdział!

\- Aaa! Puszczaj! Bo znów coś zepsujemy! - Cas zapiszczał po dziewczyńsku, czerwony z emocji i roześmiany od ucha do ucha. - Dean! Postaw!

\- Co? Nie słyszę! - Podbiegł do łóżka i opadł na nie, na omegę, na poduszki wśród śmiechu, łaskotek i przepychanek, jakby miał znów naście lat i obściskiwał się na tylnym siedzeniu Impali albo gdzieś w lesie, na mchu i liściach. 

\- Jesteś głodny? Coś... zrobię... - Cas krztusił się i wiercił pod nim, zaciskając kolana. - Auć, auć! Przestań!... bo się zsikam! Jesteś głodny! Zrobię... śniadanie... - Kusił, próbując zanęcić alfę jedzeniem. - Aaa! Dean, nie... nie... już nie mogę... zsikam się! 

\- Jestem głodny! Zjem cię, króliczku! Do ostatniej kosteczki! - Tarzał się z nim w pościeli a wokół unosił się obłok feromonów, namiętności i szczęśliwych wilków. - Ciągle mi ciebie mało, królewno... Mało mi ciebie. - Zwolnił, zatrzymał się, położył głowę na jego piersi, wsłuchując w bicie serca i pospieszny, płytki oddech. - Nie zostawiaj mnie już.

\- Dean... Przecież... - Cas chciał zaprzeczyć, wskazać, że to przecież on odszedł na całe trzy lata, wyjechał bez znaku życia... Chciał mu przypomnieć, ale zamilkł. Już dość wymówek. Dość żalu. Przeczesał palcami króciutkie włosy nad karkiem i delikatnie pogładził ramiona alfy. - Przecież cię kocham. 

\- Ja ciebie też. - Wymamrotał niewyraźnie, z ustami przyciśniętymi do nagiej skóry. Ścisnął go mocniej i obaj leżeli chwilę, zatopieni we własnych myślach, a może zwyczajnie zmęczeni, ciesząc się tym późnym przedpołudniem, spędzanym wspólnie i tym, że już nic ich nie różni. A przynajmniej nic, z czym nie mogliby sobie poradzić. 

Dean pierwszy otrząsnął się z tej słodkiej melancholii, bezceremonialnie powąchał się pod pachą i oznajmił, że idzie pod prysznic.

\- Ja z tobą! - Cas poderwał się ochoczo, ale alfa pokręcił głową. - Czemu?

\- Ja tak szybko. Potem zostawię ci łazienkę i trochę tu ogarnę. Trzeba napalić... Przewietrzyć... - Uciekał wzrokiem, szukając wymówek, co nie zdarzało mu się często. Zwykle nie owijał w bawełnę i mówił nawet przykrą prawdę prosto z mostu. 

Cas zmarszczył się i odsunął. 

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem... - ...się narzucać, pomyślał i zrobiło mu się przykro. - Zrobię jedzenie.

Coś się nagle popsuło między nimi. Jakby temperatura spadła o dwa, trzy stopnie. Niby niewiele, ale Cas w obronnym odruchu skulił się i sięgnął po koszulę. Nagość była naturalna i przyjemna z Deanem, gdy czuł się kochany. Odmowa zabolała, chciał się zasłonić, ubrać. 

Dean doszedł do drzwi łazienki, ale zawrócił. Jego radar emocjonalny nie był zbyt czuły, nie wyłapywał wielu zniuansowanych sygnałów, wysyłanych przez omegę, czasem nie rozumiał tego, co mimo wszystko udało się przedrzeć przez jego blokady. Nie umiał zinterpretować i zareagować, nie wiedział, czego Cas oczekuje i teraz było tak samo. Czuł, że coś się stało, ale nie wiedział co i co powinien zrobić, co powiedzieć, żeby przywrócić dobry nastrój sprzed chwili.

\- Szkoda, że nie mam wanny. - Zaczął. - Zrobiłbyś sobie kąpiel, tak jak lubisz... Ze świecami i... 

\- Wykąpię się w domu. - Cas aż się wzdrygnął na ton własnego głosu. 

\- Obraziłeś się? - Dean podszedł bliżej.

\- Nie. - Skłamał. - Tak. Czemu nie chcesz mnie pod prysznicem? Przecież kiedyś... lubiliśmy... Ty lubiłeś... - Potarł czoło z rozterką, zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak rozpieszczony dzieciak i robi z igły widły. Zawstydził się tego wybuchu. - Przepraszam, nie wiem co mnie napadło. Idź, zrobię kawę. - Zmusił się do uśmiechu. Dean chciał się umyć, nie potrzebuje ani asysty ani świadków. To intymna czynność, jak można się o to obrażać? - Przepraszam, Dean.

\- Wciąż przepraszasz. Nie przepraszaj. - Podszedł zupełnie blisko i wyjął mu z rąk pudełko kiełbasek. - Nie przepraszaj.

\- Jajecznicę? - Cas usilnie chciał zatrzeć niemiłe wrażenie i załagodzić niesnaskę. - Bekon? Może naleśniki? Na co masz apetyt?

\- Bardzo chcę zabrać cię pod prysznic. Bardzo. - Podniósł mu podbródek. - Ale muszę zmienić opatrunek. Muszę zdjąć bandaże i nie chcę, żebyś to widział. Nie dziś, Kasieńko. 

\- Rozumiem. - Pocałował go w tors pod obojczykiem, na zgodę. - Rozumiem, nie nalegam. Pokażesz mi, kiedy będziesz gotów. 

\- Tak jest lepiej. Uwierz mi. - Uścisnęli się jeszcze raz i Dean z lżejszym sercem wyszedł z kuchni. 

Blizny już prawie nie bolały. Czasem skóra swędziała. Odbudowywała się powoli. Gdyby nie wilcze geny pewnie potrzebowałby przeszczepów. Może i niejeden wilk by z tego nie wyszedł... Może zdrowiał, bo miał dla kogo? 

Nie rozmyślał nad tym, bo i po co? Skupiał się na bieżących sprawach, na biznesie, dzieciach, watasze... Na odzyskaniu dawnego życia... Zauważył tylko, że po wyjściu ze szpitala musiał łykać garść tylenolu i popijać whisky, żeby w ogóle móc zasnąć, ale odkąd wrócił do Pinewood, zobaczył dzieci, Casa... Dostał zastrzyk energii nieporównywalny z niczym. Żadna terapia mu tak nie pomogła. 

Stał przed lustrem, zużyte opatrunki leżały w koszu. Przyjrzał się ciału krytycznie. Boki pokrywały płaty nowej tkanki bez przerostów, ale pod prawym sutkiem na żebrach i w kierunku mostka, czyli tam gdzie sięgnął go smoczy ogień, nim zdążył się zasłonić, odskoczyć... Amy raz w tygodniu go oglądała i widział w jej spojrzeniu współczucie. Starannie skrywany... 

Wstręt.

Kilka tygodni temu wdało się małe zakażenie, pod siną naroślą zaczęła się zbierać ropa. Amy musiała naciąć wrzód, oczyścić, założyć sączek... Przepisała mu antybiotyki i nawet rozważali kilkudniową hospitalizację. Czasem wieczorem miewał stany podgorączkowe i wtedy nerwowo obmacywał żebra, szukając kolejnego ogniska zapalnego albo objawów gnicia. Miał dla kogo żyć. Musiał zdrowieć. 

Nie rozczulał się nad sobą. Mył to sino-sczerniałe ciało, nieczułe na dotyk, sfałdowane i poprzerastane twardniejącymi gruzłami, które pewnie byłyby większe, gdyby nie elastyczne opaski. Dezynfekował, masował, nakładał maści... Przywyknął. Ale Cas...

Nie, nie można na niego zrzucać jeszcze tego. Omega jest za wrażliwy, byle co go wytrąca z równowagi, sam ledwie się utrzymuje na granicy... Te psychotropy, koszmary, afery z Peterem, ciągnąca się żałoba, tęsknota za dziećmi, teraz ten mały... jak mu tam? Bjorn... Taki mały wilk a tyle ma na głowie... 

Dean przełknął z goryczą, odwracając spojrzenie od swego odbicia. 

Nie spisał się jako alfa.

Miał go chronić i bronić, Cas miał siedzieć przy nim jak pączek w maśle, bezpieczny, syty, szczęśliwy i nieświadomy żadnych zagrożeń i nieszczęść, jakie niesie życie. Dean miał roztoczyć nad nim parasol i odgrodzić go od wszelkiego zła... Tak sobie obiecywał, zadufany w swym przekonaniu, że będzie w stanie osłonić go przed złym losem. Że jest niezłomnym alfą, mocnym, mądrym i przewidującym. Pycha go zgubiła, a zapłaciły dzieci, Ellen... Cas.

Nic dziwnego, że go odrzucał, na co mu taki alfa?

Na co mu taki alfa...

\- CAS. - Wychrypiał, odwracając się gwałtownie, gdy wyczuł jego obecność. Dał się podejść! Zatopiony w myślach, nie usłyszał otwieranych drzwi i kroków... - Wyjdź. WYJDŹ! - ryknął i wypchnął go z łazienki, aż Cas odbił się od przeciwległej ściany. - WYNOŚ SIĘ!

Chwycił ręcznik, gorączkowo usiłując się zasłonić, ale coś w nim pękło, coś się posypało, jak przeżarte przez korniki rusztowanie. Oparł się ciężko o umywalkę. Ciemna kratka staroświeckiego odpływu ziała pustką. 

\- Dean. Dean... 

Cas musnął rękę alfy i zaraz cofnął, chcąc uniknąć spodziewanego odepchnięcia. Dean jednak nie zareagował, nawet nie podniósł głowy, więc omega odważył się podejść pół kroku bliżej i jeszcze raz go dotknąć. Oswoić ze sobą, jak płochliwego ogiera, który szarpie się na uwięzi, żeby uciec, żeby pocwałować przed siebie, daleko, przez równinę porosłą kępami ostrej, suchej trawy...

\- Kocham cię - powiedział cicho, zbliżając się cal po calu, gotów w każdej chwili uskoczyć przed ciosem. - Kocham cię. 

\- Nie powinieneś tu wchodzić - powiedział głucho. - Pożałujesz. Tego się nie da odzobaczyć, Cas.

\- Boli? - Stanął za nim tak, że częściowo widział jego odbicie w lustrze. Bardzo delikatnie, samymi opuszkami palców przesunął po skórze, po żebrach pokrytych czymś, co nawet nie wyglądało jak ciało, tylko... coś... bez nazwy. 

\- Nie. - Dean wciąż nie patrzył ani na niego, ani na siebie. Zacisnął powieki i szczęki tak mocno, aż zęby zazgrzytały, wydając nieprzyjemny dźwięk ścieranego szkliwa. 

Cas oparł prawą dłoń o jego plecy a lewą przesunął powolutku po torsie. Po tej najgorszej bliźnie. 

\- Kocham cię. - Powtórzył miękko, z czułością zarezerwowaną dla najmłodszych szczeniaczków, dla najbardziej pokiereszowanych omeg w schronisku, gdy mówił im, że są już bezpieczne i żeby przestały się bać. - Kocham cię, głupi alfo. 

Postąpił jeszcze bliżej, wcisnął się między niego a umywalkę i przylgnął całym ciałem, swoim pięknym, smukłym, jasnym ciałem, stworzonym do pieszczot, pocałunków, głaskania i przytulania, ciepłym ciałem, które nosiło szczeniaczki i dawało życie, przylgnął nim do zdeformowanego, zniszczonego ciała alfy, spalonego przez wroga, zabójcę, naznaczonego śmiercią...

\- Głupku, przecież to nic. Przecież to nic. - Powtarzał raz po raz tym swoim cichym, ale zaskakująco mocnym, niosącym pociechę głosem. - Przecież to nic, Dean. Kocham cię. 

I powtarzał to jak kołysankę, do ukojenia, przeprowadzając go przez najtrudniejsze uczucia, których Dean nawet nie umiał nazwać i nie wiedział, że ma ich w sobie aż tyle, schowanych głęboko, zakopanych pod zwałami zaprzeczeń, że kiedy tama puściła, wylały się na zewnątrz jak rzeka. Rzeka łez. Cas tulił go i głaskał i pocieszał i pozwalał tym łzom wypłynąć, nie popędzając, nie próbując ich powstrzymać. Może niekoniecznie rozumiał alfę, jego nadłamaną dumę i wiarę w siebie i gorycz, że nie jest już taki pełnowartościowy i wspaniały jak jeszcze kilka lat temu, ale nie musiał rozumieć, żeby współczuć, żeby się nad nim ulitować, żeby mu towarzyszyć i żeby go kochać.

Cas znał różne rodzaje cierpienia i wiedział, że wszystko da się znieść, nawet śmierć ukochanych dzieci, byle nie samemu. 

Potem usiedli na dywaniku przed brodzikiem, obaj zmęczeni i osłabli, nie wypuszczając się z objęć. 

Potem zaczęli rozmawiać. Dean mówił. Cas słuchał. 

Opowieść była gorsza od blizn.

 


	273. BLIZNY

Opowieść Deana spadła na Casa jak czarna peleryna nasiąknięta topniejącym śniegiem, ciężkim i zimnym, przenikając do kości, wstrząsając mięśnie chorobliwymi dreszczami. Widok poparzeń nie budził w nim odrazy, przeciwnie: Cas nie mógł pojąć jak w tym stanie Dean chodził, bawił się z dziećmi, żartował, pracował... Jak sobie z tym radził, mając pół klatki piersiowej sine i poprzerastane pomarszczoną jak bibuła tkanką, gdzieniegdzie układającą się w głębsze szramy lub wypukłe guzy. Dziwna i straszna mapa cierpienia...

\- Czy... to bardzo boli? - Przerwał alfie, nieśmiało dotykając najzdrowiej wyglądającego skrawka. 

\- Nie, prawie wcale. - Zapewnił. - Pod tymi najgłębszymi bliznami zakończenia nerwowe są spalone, więc nic nie czuję i nigdy już nie będę nic czuł. Tak powiedzieli mi lekarze. A reszta się już zagoiła. Czasem trochę mnie coś ciągnie, trochę swędzi, ale to podobno normalne. - Sięgnął po ręcznik, błędnie interpretując wyraz twarzy omegi. 

\- Nauczysz mnie? - Cas odepchnął jego rękę, wpatrując się pełnym zgrozy wzrokiem w ślad po smoczym ogniu. 

\- Czego?

\- Pielęgnacji. Zmiany opatrunków.

\- Świetnie sobie radzę, nie potrzebuję pomocy. - Chciał się zasłonić, ale Cas znów mu przeszkodził. - Nie musisz tego robić. _Nie_ _chcę_ , żebyś to robił. Postarajmy się o tym zapomnieć, okay? Będę się pilnował, żeby nie chodzić przy tobie bez koszulki, a ty nie wchodź do łazienki, kiedy... 

\- Nie. - Cas wreszcie spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie, Dean, nie będę udawać, że tego nie widziałem.

\- Tego się bałem... Ostrzegałem, że tego się nie da odzobaczyć!

\- Prawie cię zabił... - Cas zignorował ten okrzyk, zatopiony we własnych, galopujących myślach. - Prawie cię spalił... Mogłeś umrzeć! - Chwycił się oburącz za głowę. - Mogłeś zginąć!

\- Nie zginąłem.

\- Ale mogłeś! Kiedy?

\- Co: kiedy?

\- Kiedy wyszedłeś ze szpitala?

\- Czy to ważne? Teraz już nieważne, przecież już jestem zdrowy. - Chciał wstać, ale Cas mu nie pozwolił. 

\- Kiedy? 

\- W maju.

\- Zjawiłeś się na początku czerwca. - Cas wrócił pamięcią do tamtego dnia, gdy wyszedł na werandę i ujrzał Deana, na którego tak czekał, całe długie, niekończące się trzy lata wypełnione żałobą, tęsknotą i bólem wprawiającym w otępienie. - Przyjechałeś w czerwcu. 

Dean chciał wyjaśnić, że przyjechał zobaczyć, co zostało z ich domu, pożegnać dzieci, na których pogrzebach nie mógł być, ale coś ścisnęło mu gardło i nie wydobył z siebie słowa. 

\- Po szpitalu. - Cas sam sobie odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. - Przyjechałeś, kiedy wreszcie mogłeś. Kiedy wreszcie stanąłeś na nogi. - Coś przemknęło przez jego twarz, ciemnego i ponurego, wraz ze świadomością jak Dean był wówczas słaby, chory... - Czemu nie powiedziałeś?!

Alfa odwrócił twarz i przymknął powieki, najwyraźniej wstydząc się łez. 

\- Ty głupi, cholerny idioto! - Omal go uderzył z nagłej złości, z bezradności, w poczuciu winy. - Byłeś zbyt dumny, żeby się przyznać?! Wiesz, co myślałem?! Wiesz, co?!

\- Litowałbyś się - burknął gorzko, ledwie słyszalnie. - Nie potrzebuję litości.

\- Gdybym wiedział... Trzeba było powiedzieć! - Cas nadal się złościł, na niego, na siebie, na koleje losu, smoki i własnego życiowego pecha, przyczynę wszystkich tragedii. Głupi Dean, powinien wybrać Lisę a nie omegę, za którym śmierć i nieszczęścia ciągnęły się od dzieciństwa... 

\- Może bym i powiedział, ale nikt mnie nie słuchał. - Dean podparł się dłonią, nagle przygnieciony ciężarem tamtych emocji, pretensji i gniewu, wylewającego się zewsząd, tego jak bardzo czuł się niechciany, jak bardzo wszyscy chcieli go wygonić z poukładanego z trudem życia. Wyrzucali mu, że uciekł, że stchórzył, że zostawił watahę w najtrudniejszym położeniu, pozbawił ich opieki i przywództwa... Wypominali mu, że Cas prawie umarł, że musiał pochować dzieci, że Martuś ledwie przeżył, że reszta szczeniaczków potrzebowała ojca a on się gdzieś szlajał po barach, z dziwkami...

Może powinien im wykrzyczeć swoją wersję, swoją prawdę, ale uniósł się honorem, nie potrzebował obnosić się z tym, co sam przeżył, licytować, który z nich dwóch, on czy Cas cierpiał bardziej, przetrwał więcej, lepiej zadbał o rodzinę. 

\- To nieważne, królewno, to nieważne... 

\- Ile ich było? Dean, dość niedomówień, kłamstw... Powiedz mi. - Cas nalegał i prosił. - Powiedz mi. To nie ten jeden, prawda? Nie jeden, więcej, tak? Ile? Ile, Dean?

\- Smoków? Kilka. Po co ci to? To już przeszłość, zająłem się nimi i koniec. Nie ma o czym mówić. Myślisz, że to mnie bolało? - Wskazał blizny i pokręcił przecząco głową. - Moje dzieci zginęły i nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić. - Wydukał z napięciem, ze wstydu zakrywając twarz dłonią. - Jakim jestem alfą, że pozwoliłem zabić moje dzieci? - Wstrzymywane łzy potoczyły się po policzkach. - Zginęły przeze mnie, przez moje błędy, moją arogancję i... 

\- Dean... - Cas próbował mu przerwać, bez skutku.

\- ...zaniedbanie. Trzymałem na rękach moje Ciasteczko, moją małą dziewczynkę, moje serduszko... i... Tyle razy wyobrażałem sobie jak dorasta, jak będę odganiał zalotników, jak będę ją musiał pilnować przed alfami, którzy będą chcieli ją ukraść dla siebie, jak ja ukradłem ciebie i obiecywałem sobie, że ją obronię, że nikt jej nie skrzywdzi a potem trzymałem jej ciałko...

\- Dean...

\- ...jakby spała... Cas, nasza mała dziewczynka jakby spała, nie wiesz, co jej zrobił... Rozdarł ją... A ona jakby spała... Nie zasłoniłem jej... Pamiętasz jak śpiewała? Nauczyłeś ją piosenek, nauczyłeś ją... tyle rzeczy ją nauczyłeś, a ja nie zdołałem jej dla ciebie obronić... Powiedzieli mi, że nikt nie przeżył... nikt, Cas, cały dom pełen dzieci i nikt nie przeżył, tylko to słyszałem... tylko to: nikt nie przeżył... Straciłem zmysły... Nie wiem, co się ze mną działo... Nie pamiętam jak wstałem, jak wydostałem się z rancza i z Pinewood... Nie pamiętam... Tylko ten głos: nikt nie przeżył... To kłamstwo, Cas, JA przeżyłem... jak mogłem, jakim prawem oddychałem, kiedy moich dzieci już nie było? Nie miałem prawa żyć, nie rozumiałem, po co nadal jestem, po co... Co mam robić, po co Pierwszy Wilk mnie oszczędził... Najpierw po prostu jechałem przed siebie, nie wiem ile, nie pamiętam gdzie, kupiłem butelkę whisky i piłem i wrzeszczałem i miałem nadzieję, że rozbiję się na jakimś drzewie i modliłem się, żeby Pierwszy Wilk mnie zabrał do piekła, żebym mógł odpokutować za to, co ściągnąłem na nasz dom, ale potem przypomniałem sobie, że jeszcze zostaliście ty i Misiek i Grejp, że mam was, że bestia wróci i dokona zniszczenia, że nie pozwoli wam żyć, że to nie koniec, on nie spocznie, póki i was nie dopadnie i musiałem coś zrobić, musiałem was ochronić i nagle zrozumiałem, że jest tylko jeden sposób i że muszę sam, że nie mogę ciągnąć nikogo ze sobą, że muszę sam, że to jest moja powinność i moja zemsta i moja odpowiedzialność, że muszę go zabić, że muszę zabić wszystkie, które mogłyby się na was mścić, że muszę... muszę...

\- Dean... Kochany... Kochany... - Cas przygarnął jego głowę do piersi, próbując go uspokoić, ale było za późno, lawina ruszyła, więc słuchał tej spowiedzi. Dla niego. Żeby mu ulżyć.

\- Muszę zatrzeć za sobą ślady... Musiałem was zostawić, musiałem, nie było innego wyjścia, nie mogłem z wami zostać. Smok musiał podążyć za mną, musiał odłożyć swoje plany, żeby pilnować mnie, wiedział, co zamierzam a ja odciągnąłem go od was, odwróciłem jego uwagę i zmusiłem, żeby puścił się za mną w pogoń, żeby zaczął mnie śledzić, szukać... Musiałem go odciągnąć. I potrzebowałem pomocy. Wykorzystywałem ludzi... Kobiety... Pomagali mi w różnych sprawach, dotrzeć do informacji, znaleźć słabe punkty... Wtedy już nic nie czułem. Znieczuliłem się, odłożyłem żałobę i wyrzuty sumienia na bok, żeby mnie nic nie rozpraszało. O was też nie myślałem. Cas, nie mogłem... Zrozum, proszę, z wami nie myślałbym jasno, musiałem się odciąć od wszystkiego, co mogłoby mnie rozproszyć, osłabić. Liczyłem... Miałem nadzieję, że Bobby weźmie stery w swoje ręce i poprowadzi watahę... Nie zawiódł mnie. Jest dobrym alfą, lepszym ode mnie, lepszym od wszystkich, których znam... 

\- Jest wspaniały, ale nie jest lepszy od ciebie. - Wtrącił Cas cicho. - Nie jest. 

\- Królewno... - Dean przełknął ślinę, szykując się do wyznania, które mogło wszystko między nimi zepsuć. - Kiedy leżałeś w szpitalu... Pamiętasz, kiedy cię Gabe znalazł na... 

\- ...grobach dzieci. - Cas zrobił się szkarłatny na twarzy. - Straszna głupota... O mało co nie straciłem przez to Martusia...

\- Nie straciłeś. - Przypomniał mu. - Nie straciłeś. Obaj byliście bardzo dzielni. 

Pocałowali się z czułością, szukając wzajemnie pocieszenia w swych objęciach. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że go mam. - Dean pierwszy raz się uśmiechnął. - Nie spodziewałem się... Zobaczyłem go pierwszy raz i... - Znów się popłakał ze wzruszenia, a Cas znów go tulił i pocieszał głaskaniem, słuchając niewyraźnych słów, zduszonych i chrapliwych, z trudem przeciskających się przez skurczoną krtań. - Mój szczeniaczek... Mój... prezent, ślubny, pamiętasz? 

\- Wyprosiłem go od ciebie... - Cas przypomniał sobie, jak namawiał Deana, jak go podstępnie uwodził i użył smyczy, licząc na to, że alfa się da ponieść namiętności i zapomni o zabezpieczeniu. Szczeniaczek miał być pamiątką z nocy poślubnej, miał im przypominać o najszczęśliwszym dniu ich życia, a przynajmniej jednym z najszczęśliwszych... - Nie chciałeś się zgodzić, bo celiakia i anemia...

\- To najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki mi dałeś. - Dean otarł policzki, śmiejąc się do omegi przez łzy. - Nie wyobrażasz sobie... Nie wiesz... Nie masz pojęcia, co poczułem, kiedy go zobaczyłem... I Claire. I powiedzieli mi, że Joy i Jim też... żyją i... mieszkacie tu, na ranczu... i że to wasz dom i...

\- Mieszkaliśmy tu cały czas. - Cas zmarszczył brwi, nie w pełni rozumiejąc. 

\- Spytałem Bobby'ego, czy on jest mój, Marty, czy jest mój, chociaż od razu wiedziałem, od razu wiedziałem, że jest mój...

\- A czyj miałby być?

Dean odsunął go na kilka cali, tyle, żeby mogli patrzeć na siebie, ale wciąż trzymał jego ręce, wciąż go dotykał. 

\- Kiedy leżałeś w szpitalu i wszyscy byli... zajęci... Domyślam się... Trochę mi Amy opowiadała, trochę... Sammy i... Frank... - Bezwiednie przewrócił oczami na wspomnienie wkurzonego _teścia_. - Mam pojęcie, co się wówczas działo, przysięgam, gdyby był inny sposób, oszczędziłbym wam tego, ale... 

\- Miałeś smoka do zabicia, rozumiem. - Cas otarł opuszkiem kciuka wilgoć na szorstkiej od zarostu żuchwie alfy. - Rozumiem, że nas chroniłeś, ale jestem zły, że ryzykowałeś życiem, że się tak narażałeś, prawie zginąłeś, zobacz co ci zrobił... - Wskazał blizny, rozedrgany na myśl o tym, jak niewiele brakowało, aby go stracił na zawsze. - Boże, Dean...

Znów się zaczęli całować, tym razem z desperacją, gwałtownie, wygłodniali siebie, chcąc się upewnić, że niebezpieczeństwo już dawno minęło, że przetrwali, że są tu cali i bezpieczni. 

\- Kocham cię! Kocham cię... - Pierwszy się oderwał, z zamglonym spojrzeniem, koniecznie chcąc wypowiedzieć na głos przepełniające go uczucie. 

\- Ja ciebie też. Cas, ze wszystkich sił i to się nigdy nie zmieniło, nigdy, ani przez chwilę, cokolwiek Misiek widział, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, to tylko dziewczyna, która mi pomagała...

Sens tych słów powoli wsiąknął w świadomość omegi. 

\- Misiek wam uciekł, wymknął się, kiedy wszyscy byli zajęci ważniejszymi sprawami... - Dean zgrabnie przemilczał, że siedzieli przed oddziałem intensywnej terapii, zawzięcie się kłócąc o omegę, który leżał w stanie krytycznym, o włos od śmierci. - ...Znalazł mnie.

\- Coś wspominał... - Cas niejasno przypomniał sobie rozmowę z najstarszym synem. - Kilka miesięcy temu... 

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest wyjątkowy. Jest fantastyczny. - Dean jak zawsze pękał z dumy nad swoim pierworodnym. - Jest genialny.

\- Ma twoje geny.

\- To cały ty. - Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. - Opowiedział ci o naszej rozmowie?

Cas spuścił wzrok. 

\- Powiedział. Byłeś o to zły? Myślałeś, że cię zdradziłem? - Dean poczuł palcami sztywniejące mięśnie omegi, owionął go zapach stresu. - To prawda, królewno, nie wypieram się. Zdradziłem cię i nie tylko wtedy. Te trzy lata... Cas, byłem pewny, że tego nie przeżyję. Nie chciałem tego przeżyć. Nie chciałem wracać. Nie miałem nadziei, że mam do czego, do kogo. Misiek powiedział, że ułożyłeś sobie życie w Nowym Jorku, z Charliem i uwierzyłem mu, bo chciałem uwierzyć. Chciałem, żebyś był szczęśliwy i bezpieczny i naprawdę mu uwierzyłem. Chciałem uwierzyć. Przepraszam, że tego nie sprawdziłem. Ze wszystkich sił chciałem wierzyć, że zacząłeś nowe, lepsze życie, że jeszcze sobie poukładasz je na nowo, że o mnie zapomnisz, jak zapomina się złe sny...

\- DEAN! Oszalałeś? Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że o tobie zapomnę?! Że jesteś złym snem... Jak mogłeś... Zwariowałeś?! - Cas aż się zakrztusił z oburzenia.

\- Przepraszam, królewno, przepraszam, zrozum, byłem wtedy na wojnie, z której miałem nie wrócić... 

Cas rozryczał się na to histerycznie, więc Dean zagarnął go w ramiona i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami, powtarzając, że już dawno tak nie myśli, że przecież Pierwszy Wilk dał im drugą szansę, że pozwolił mu wrócić do rodziny i jeśli tylko Cas mu wybaczy, to on już nigdy go nie zostawi, nigdy nie obejrzy się za nikim innym, że ma dość przygód i że całe życie kochał tylko jego, nikogo innego, tylko jego.

\- Tylko ciebie, Cas, najdroższy, skarbie, tylko ciebie, odkąd cię zobaczyłem w tamtej knajpie, odkąd poczułem twój zapach, uwierz mi, przepadłem, od tamtej pory trzymasz mnie na smyczy, królewno, sam wiesz najlepiej, kto u nas rządzi - tłumaczył pospiesznie - wszyscy wiedzą, zawsze wiedzieli, że ja i tak zrobię, co ty chcesz, wystarczyło, żebyś skinął palcem, skarbie, wiesz o tym? Boże, Pierwszy Wilk mi świadkiem, zasłoniłbym cię własnym ciałem i nasze szczeniaczki, przepraszam, Cas, wybacz mi, przepraszam, zasłoniłbym je własnym ciałem, oddałbym życie za Mary i Johna, wybacz mi, że ich nie obroniłem, wybacz mi, Kasieńko, królewno moja, przepraszam, że was zawiodłem, przepraszam, przepraszam...

 

* * *

 

Gorąca woda rozluźniła napięcie mięśni, rozgrzała i spłukała ze skóry wonie stresu i smutku. Cas namydlił dłonie i powoli przesuwał nimi po ciele alfy, myjąc i pieszcząc je jednocześnie. Dean odwdzięczał się tym samym, wplątując palce we włosy omegi, pieniste od szamponu - dzieci zostawiły butelkę i łazienka teraz pachniała gumą balonową. Potem go odwrócił i umył mu plecy, łopatki, pachy i biodra, sięgając aż na uda i między nogi, aż Cas zaczął chichotać i krzyczeć, że już dość, że muszą odpocząć i że cały jest już poobcierany.

\- Zadzwonię do Jamiego. - Obaj wyszli, owinęli się ręcznikami, Dean zaczął się golić a Cas myć zęby. Przy umywalce nie mieli wystarczająco dużo miejsca aby stać obok siebie, więc Cas stał bliżej, Dean za nim, ale mimo tej niewygody, nie narzekali.

\- A po czo? - Cas wypluł pianę i przepłukał usta.

\- Kupię ci awionetkę. Niech poradzi co i jak, jaki model i w ogóle. No i musisz zdać egzamin. Niech cię przygotuje. - Dean udał, że nie widzi powiększających się niebieskich ślepiów, wypełnionych teraz bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniem. - Lubisz latać. No, to lataj sobie. Kupiłbym ci nowy samochód, ale wiem, że kochasz tego złotego rzęcha... - Westchnął z udawaną irytacją. - Straszny obciach, jak na szefa Cas' Cookies. Powinieneś jeździć limuzyną z szoferem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś wart co najmniej pół miliarda dolców? - Mrugnął wesoło. 

\- Naprawdę? - Ciemne brwi omegi podjechały tak wysoko, że zniknęły pod wilgotną grzywką. - Niemożliwe.

\- Możliwe, królewno. Zrobiłem na tobie doskonały interes. Frank miał rację, stary osioł. Popełniłeś mezalians. - Zażartował, łechcząc jego ego. - Wziąłem cię w łachach nie wartych pięć dolców, a teraz... Gwiazdor gastronomii. - Cmoknął go przelotnie w czubek głowy. - Może wrócisz do pisania? Hm? Mam nawet małą sugestię, oddam ci za darmo, bez tantiem. Wykarmić domowego wilka. Małżeński poradnik kulinarny... - Objaśnił, wielce z siebie zadowolony. - Zamiast tych twoich eko-diet, napisz porządną książkę z przepisami dla prawdziwych facetów. Mięcho, wiesz... bekon, podroby, kości szpikowe, rozumiesz, burgery, smalec... 

\- Otłuszczenie wątroby, otyłość i zawał przed trzydziestką? - Cas prychnął śmiechem, opluwając pastą miętową lustro i kafelki.

\- Prawdziwi mężczyźni nie mają nadwagi! - Obruszył się Dean i napiął bicepsy. - Patrz, jak stal! 

\- Bo biegasz po lesie, po górach i pracujesz w tartaku! - Cas gładko przemilczał kaloriochłonny etap uganiania się za smokami. - Możesz jeść smalec wiadrami i zakąszać golonką, ale moi czytelnicy to w większości kobiety dbające o linię...

\- I dlatego produkujesz tonę ciastek na minutę? - Dean uszczypnął go w tyłek. - Cas' Cookies, królewno, to nie na darmo _Ciasteczka Casa_. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za co najmniej piętnaście procent nadwagi w Ameryce! 

\- Nasze ciasteczka są kaloryczne, ale też zdrowe! - Cas nadął się nieco i fuknął z urazą, bo zawsze zdrowie i zdrowe jedzenie stanowiły dla niego wartość. - Dbamy o jakość produktów, szukamy naturalnych zamienników cukrów i tłuszczy, nawet kosztem wyższej ceny, używamy...

\- Wiem, wiem. Gadasz jak swój własny dział PR-u. Ale serio proponowałem tę książkę. - Przepłukał twarz i wklepał mleczko łagodzące. - Zadzwoń do Harveya, oszaleje ze szczęścia.

\- Nie. - Odstawił szczoteczkę do szklanki i wytarł wargi. - Dean, mam oszczędności, zarobiłem dosyć, starczy nam na kilka lat a ja chcę się teraz skupić na dzieciach i na tobie. Proszę, nie chcę pisać książki. 

Dean przerwał smarowanie się dezodorantem pod pachą, bo dosłownie opadła mu szczęka. Dotąd zawsze były kłótnie w odwrotnym kierunku: to Cas chciał pisać, a on mu zabraniał, wskazując że ma dość zajęć i obowiązków w domu. A o pieniądzach to nawet nie mówmy, bo nic tak nie wkurzało alfy, jak zarabianie omegi. 

\- Poradzimy sobie finansowo. - Cas niepomny wrażenia, jakie wywarł, głośno snuł rozważania i plany. - Przecież dostaję forsę za poprzednie książki i z Cas' Cookies i z cukierni, nie pamiętam dokładnie ile, ale na pewno kilka milionów rocznie, więc jeśli trochę zaciśniemy pasa...

\- Skarbie, nie chcesz, nie pisz. - Dean obrócił go twarzą do siebie. - Myślałem, żeby ci sprawić przyjemność, tylko tyle. A kasą się nie przejmuj, nic nie musimy zaciskać, wręcz przeciwnie, możesz sobie szastać, ile chcesz. 

\- No, właśnie nie chcę. - Pocałował go w miejsce nieco ponad blizną. - Nie chcę awionetki. Lubię latać, ale mamy szczeniaczki. Nie będę ryzykować. Pamiętasz tego miliardera, co się rozbił nad pustynią Mojave dwa lata temu? - Aż się wzdrygnął z przerażenia, że mógłby osierocić dzieci. - Do tej pory nie znaleźli jego szczątków. Tylko kawałek ręki i zegarek... Brr... - Zemdliło go i przytulił się do alfy, żeby odegnać złe myśli. 

Dean ponad jego głową spojrzał w swoje odbicie. Doskonale pamiętał tamten wypadek. Drugi ze smoków. Wyjątkowo wredny sukinsyn, miał jedną jedyną słabość: awiatykę. A szczególnie balony. Uwielbiał je, może dlatego, że poruszały się dzięki gorącemu powietrzu i płomieniom pod czaszą. Smoki i ich niezdrowa fascynacja ogniem...

\- Więc nie chcesz awionetki? - Upewnił się. - To może jeta? Małego, na dwadzieścia miejsc najwyżej, plus salonik i sypialnia... - Rozmarzył się.

\- Nie chcę jeta, co ty tak z tymi samolotami? - Cas wyswobodził się niechętnie z objęć i zajrzał do szafki w poszukiwaniu apteczki. - Naucz mnie. 

\- Może zrobisz nam jedzenie, a ja tu szybko... - Chciał się wymigać, ale oczywiście z upartym omegą nie miał szans.

\- Naucz. Potem zrobię coś pysznego, obiecuję. Teraz musimy cię zabandażować. - Wyjmował kolejne utensylia, opatrunki, preparaty dezynfekujące i wspomagające gojenie. - Najpierw to, czy to? - W lewej dłoni trzymał maść a w prawej roztwór do przemywania. - Mów mi, co mam robić? 

Dean poddał się z rezygnacją. Im szybciej to załatwią, tym szybciej będzie mieć za sobą ten niemiły temat i będą mogli zająć się przyjemniejszymi sprawami.

\- Dobra, pokażę, ale potem zrobię ci masaż i herbatę jaśminową z miodem! Przy kominku! - Zagroził surowo. - I otworzę butelkę wina! - Dodał bardzo groźnie, żeby sobie omega nie myślał, że ujdzie mu na sucho. 

\- Świetnie! - Klasnął mały nicpoń bardzo z siebie zadowolony. - Do dzieła!

 


	274. MOSTY NAD ROZPACZĄ

Cas przesunął palcem listę nieodebranych połączeń, esemesów i emaili. 

\- Rudy. Muszę oddzwonić. - Zdecydował i Dean skinął na zgodę, wciągając dżinsy na wilgotne jeszcze ciało. Cas wykazał kreatywność i tylko zawiązał na biodrach jego flanelową koszulę, tworząc coś w rodzaju kiltu. Wyglądał seksownie, mały drań i chyba o tym wiedział, bo rzucił alfie to swoje spojrzenie spod rzęs, niby wstydliwe, ale w gruncie rzeczy zalotne. 

\- Rudy zasnął. Jest w kiepskim stanie, jutro jest pogrzeb, powinien wypocząć. - Oznajmił Lasse cichym, zmęczonym głosem, jeszcze zanim Cas w ogóle się odezwał. 

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłem odebrać... - Zwiesił ramiona w poczuciu winy, na co wkroczył Dean, odebrał mu aparat i przełączył na głośnik.

\- Tu Dean. Lasse, nie możemy przylecieć, ale całym sercem jesteśmy z wami. Rudy to twardziel, jak mój Cas. Potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu. - Oznajmił sucho, tonem pozbawionym emocji. Omega zerknął na niego i niuchnął zaciekawiony. No, tak, zrozumiał po chwili. Dean teraz mówi jak alfa do alfy: prosto i rzeczowo. - Ty też, stary. 

\- Rudy bardzo cię kocha! - Wtrącił pospiesznie. Alfy ignorują uczucia, ale to przecież ważne! - Wybacz mu, jeśli będzie dla ciebie teraz niedobry. On naprawdę bardzo cię kocha. Pamiętaj o tym!

\- Już dobrze, doktorze, Lasse wie. - Dean objął go i uścisnął. - I wie, że jeśli tylko możemy w czymś pomóc, w czymkolwiek... Pieniądze to nie problem. - Rzucił mimochodem, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że nie chodzi tylko o wsparcie moralne czy kurtuazyjne deklaracje bez pokrycia.

\- Dziękuję. Wszystko mamy. - Wilk z dalekiej północy westchnął ciężko, nie kryjąc przeżywanego bólu. - Jest z nami cała rodzina, zadbali o nas. To po prostu tak nagle na nas spadło... Byliśmy dobrej myśli... Rudy wiązał takie nadzieje z ugryzieniem... - Westchnął powtórnie, w tle coś stuknęło, brzęk szkła a potem gulgoczący dźwięk łapczywego przełykania. Cmoknięcie przez zęby. Dean je rozpoznał, sam tak robił po wychyleniu taniej, mocnej whisky lub bimbru pędzonego przez Franka. - Obwinia się, że zwlekał z tą podróżą. Chcieliśmy obaj, żeby Bjorn nabrał sił... - Napił się znów. - Lekarze nam odradzali, twierdzili, że nie ma żadnej cudownej terapii... - Głos mu się załamał i umilkł, oddychając ciężko, chrapliwie. 

\- Lasse, posłuchaj, to nie koniec. - Cas oparł czoło o pierś alfy, zbierając myśli, słowa mogące go pocieszyć. - Przeszliśmy przez to z Deanem. Straciliśmy dwoje dzieci i Ellen, która dla nas obu była jak matka. Ta rozpacz... doskonale to rozumiem... Chciałem... Chciałem umrzeć razem z moimi dziećmi. - Wyznał szczerze i Dean stężał, przycisnął go do siebie mocniej, aż omega pisnął z niewygody. - Nie wierzyłem, że kiedykolwiek uda mi się jeszcze z tego podnieść, ale się podniosłem. Musiałem. Życie toczy się dalej. Moje pozostałe dzieci mnie potrzebują, Bobby, Frank i Jody, mój brat, omegi w schronisku, moi przyjaciele... Dean...

\- My nie mamy innych dzieci...

\- Ale będziecie mieć! Wierzę, że Mary i John są gdzieś... nie tu oczywiście, w innym miejscu, w jakiejś innej... czasoprzestrzeni... Wierzę, że ich podróż trwa i tak samo jest z Bjornem. To nie koniec, Lasse, nie koniec, ani dla Bjorna, ani dla was. Jeszcze będziecie mieć szczeniaczka! Jest mnóstwo sierot, które potrzebują rodziców! Tyle dobra do zrobienia! Bjorn pokazał wam, że jesteście wspaniałymi, kochającymi wilkami! Jesteście odważni! Macie w sobie dużo miłości i nie wolno wam jej zmarnować. Nie wolno, Bjorn nie chciałby, żebyście zgorzknieli, żebyście utknęli w żałobie. Ja utknąłem i przez głupie zachowanie prawie straciłem Martusia! Mary i John na pewno by tego nie chcieli! I Bjorn też by nie chciał! Gdzieś tam czeka na was szczeniaczek i musicie być gotowi go przyjąć, Lasse! Musicie opłakać Bjorna, pożegnać go i nie twierdzę, że nie będzie bolało. Już zawsze będziecie za nim tęsknić, znam to, każdego dnia tęsknię za moimi dziećmi, ale dla tych dwojga nie mogę zapomnieć o pozostałej szóstce. Martuś urodził się kilka miesięcy po... - pogrzebach, chciał powiedzieć, ale to słowo nie przeszło mu przez gardło. - Później. Życie toczy się dalej, Lasse. - Powtórzył miękko, z głębokim współczuciem. - Macie siebie, rodzinę, twoje rodzeństwo i bratanków,  twoja siostra jest w ciąży... - Próbował sobie przypomnieć opowieści Rudy'ego o licznej fińskiej familii. - Rudy bardzo dużo wycierpiał. Poza tobą, poza wami nie ma nikogo, żadnej rodziny. To dobry wilk, jeden z najlepszych jakich znam i kocha cię. Proszę, pomóż mu. Pożegnajcie Bjorna i przyjedźcie do nas, dobrze? Przywieź Rudy'ego, dobrze? 

Dean głaskał go i ściskał w trakcie tej żarliwej przemowy a teraz przyłączył się do próśb.

\- Tak, koniecznie. Przywieź Rudy'ego - rzekł stanowczo, kolejny raz przekonując się o mądrości omegi. Cas nakierował teraz myśli Lassego na działanie, planowanie i opiekę nad Rudym, bo to najlepszy sposób, aby alfa wziął się w garść. Tak właśnie alfy radzą sobie z trudnościami: przez działanie, przez zadania do wykonania. Nie ma nic gorszego dla alfy od bezradności. Bezradność zżera takiego wilka od środka, podkopuje w nim wiarę w siebie, dewastuje poczucie własnej tożsamości, aż wilk nie wie już kim jest, traci sens życia i wolę przetrwania. Umiera.

Dean doskonale rozumiał ten stan, przechodził tę mroczną ścieżkę sam a jedyne, co utrzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach to zadanie, które sobie wyznaczył: ochronić Casa i pozostałe przy życiu dzieci przed ostateczną zemstą smoka. To zadanie rozbił na wiele pomniejszych, które zbliżały go do celu: wytropić bestię, poznać jej słabe punkty, znaleźć sposób, żeby się zbliżyć i nie zostać odkrytym, zdobyć wystarczająco potężną broń i zadać śmiertelny cios. 

Lasse był paradoksalnie w trudniejszej sytuacji, nie miał bestii do zabicia, nie miał przeciwko komu skierować swojego gniewu. Najgorsze, co mógłby uczynić, to obrócić się przeciwko Rudy'emu. Lub uciec. Dean i to przeżył. Rozdzierała go na strzępy świadomość, że zawiódł. Jako odkupienie swoich win wymyślił, że z kimś innym omedze będzie lepiej. To również go rozdzierało, może nawet bardziej niż wyrzuty sumienia i upokorzenie. Na co komu alfa, który nie potrafi zadbać o rodzinę? O szczeniaczki? Jaki z niego alfa, który nie potrafi przytrzymać przy sobie poślubionego omegi? Katował się pogardą wobec siebie, pił i szukał chwilowej ulgi w przypadkowych ramionach, ale to była droga na dno, stroma i śliska, prowadząca wprost do piekła. Trzeba zawrócić Lassego, póki nie jest jeszcze za późno.

\- Przywieź Rudy'ego. - Powtórzył jeszcze bardziej dobitnie, jakby wydawał rozkaz. - I swoje narzędzia. Przydasz mi się tu, mam coś dla ciebie. - Cas spojrzał na niego pytająco, zaalarmowany, więc mu na migi pokazał, że improwizuje. - Obaj się tu przydacie. Przyjedźcie jak najszybciej. 

\- Rudy jest teraz... - Lasse szukał wymówki, ale Dean mu przerwał.

\- Przywieź go. Mam dla ciebie robotę a on potrzebuje spotkać się z Casem. Trzymaj się. - Uciął i rozłączył się, zanim Lasse zdążyłby odmówić. 

\- Sam mi mówiłeś, że powinni zostać w Helsinkach z rodziną... - Cas zmarszczył się podejrzliwie. - I co masz dla niego za robotę, co? Znowu smoki? - Odszedł dwa kroki i zaplótł ramiona ciasno, jakby osłaniał się przed przenikliwym wiatrem. - Nie zgadzam się! Mam już dość smoków! Nigdzie cię nie puszczę!

\- Zwariowałeś? Jakie smoki... - Przewrócił oczami z teatralną przesadą. - Skończ te histerie. Po prostu chcę, żeby Lasse czymś się zajął. Siedzenie i rozpamiętywanie do niczego dobrego go nie doprowadzi, a Rudy'emu przyda się wrócić na stare śmieci. Zmienić otoczenie. To nieprawda, że poza rodziną Lassego nie ma nikogo. Ma ciebie. - Pstryknął go w nos. - A tobie przyda się pomoc ze schroniskiem i fundacją, sam powiedziałeś, że chcesz więcej czasu poświęcić mnie i dzieciakom, tak? 

\- No, tak, ale przecież nie zatrudnię Rudy'ego w schronisku... - Zastanowił się. - Nie wypada. W żałobie?

\- A właściwie czemu nie? Królewno? - Dean uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, bo coś co początkowo było tylko mglistym pomysłem, rzuconym w chwili ~~desperacji~~ natchnienia teraz zaczęło nabierać coraz większego sensu. Pokiwał głową w zachwycie nad własnym geniuszem. - Praca w schronisku oderwie go od własnego nieszczęścia. Dla Lassego przygotujemy warsztat, zlecę mu kilka projektów na początek. Jestem pewien, że szybko znajdzie tu w Stanach klientów na te swoje repliki broni, miecze i tarcze... Zajmie się czymś konkretnym i zarobi przy okazji. Mogą zamieszkać tutaj, bo przecież... - Rozpędził się i przyhamował. - Bo przecież ja już chyba nie będę potrzebować... tej chaty? Co?

Cas wzruszył ramionami, ale wyraźnie się rozpogodził i rozluźnił, bo plan Deana coraz bardziej mu się podobał. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia mieszkania...

\- No, nie wiem... - Spojrzał na swoje stopy i zakręcił piętą kapryśnie. - Czy byś chciał... 

\- Królewno! - Huknął w odpowiedzi i zaczął go gonić, bo Cas błyskawicznie i znienacka rzucił się przed siebie, zwinny jak zając. - Czekaj, tylko cię dorwę!

\- Spróbuj! Spróbuj! - Cas przeskoczył próg i pomknął w las, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dean poczuł ogień w żyłach. Omega rzucił mu wyzwanie, które podjął bez namysłu. Las, pogoń, omega do wzięcia... Instynkt wziął górę. Alfa rozpędził się i ruszył na polowanie. 

 

* * *

 

\- Ej, ej, królewno, gdzieś się tak nauczył biegać? - Capnął go, dysząc z wysiłku, bo Cas wbrew pozorom całkiem skutecznie mu umykał, klucząc w zaroślach, wybierając trudne, strome uskoki i wykroty, nad którymi przeskakiwał rączo jak sarna.

\- Przy dzieciach. - Zachichotał, czerwony z wysiłku i mokry od potu. - Zwłaszcza przy Joy. 

Dean przyznał mu rację, mała miała wyjątkowy talent, ale nie miał teraz głowy do rozmów o dzieciach, wolał skupić się na swej zdobyczy. Pchnął go na miękki mech, w plamę słońca i przygniótł go własnym ciężarem, nie chcąc dopuścić do kolejnej ucieczki. 

Nagrzana ściółka pachniała rozkosznie, żyzną glebą i grzybami, igliwiem, ziołami, młodymi pędami i korą. Dokądkolwiek Dean jechał, gdziekolwiek go zagnały interesy, do Nowego Jorku, Kalifornii, nawet Europy, nigdzie nie pachniało tak jak tu, w domu. W Montanie. Ptaki nad nimi uwijały się wokół gniazd, szykując się na wyklucie piskląt, z górskich szczytów spływało rześkie powietrze, czyste jak kryształ. Sosny pociły się żywicą i olejkami eterycznymi, które w ciepły dzień, jak dziś, wierciły w nosie i rozgrzewały skórę. A do tego omega, z gołym tyłkiem pod cienką tkaniną w zielono-czarną kratę... 

\- Zaraz mnie mrówki oblezą! - Cas wiercił się i próbował zepchnąć go z siebie. - Dean, tu na pewno jest mnóstwo kleszczy...

\- I pająki. - Przypomniał złośliwie, wpychając ręce pod flanelę. - I wielkie, włochate liszki. 

Cas wrzasnął.

\- Nikt ci nie pomoże, omego! - Dean nachylił się nad nim i zajrzał w ukochane, błękitne oczy. - Nikt cię nie usłyszy!

\- Ale pająki... - wyjęczał ze zgrozą, dla odmiany próbując wepchnąć się pod alfę tak, żeby jego ciało osłoniło go w całości przed tymi krwiożerczymi potworami. - Ja się boję pająków!

\- To po co zwiałeś z czystego łóżeczka? - Spytał ze śmiechem. - Zwiałeś do lasu, to masz. 

\- Bo... No... - Cas zaklął w myślach nad własną głupotą. - Myślałem, że mnie prędzej złapiesz! - Wytknął, naburmuszony. - Kondycja ci siada! O rany! - Chwycił się za usta. - Dean, kondycja ci siada, to przez te blizny, tak? Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię męczyć, nie chciałem! Jak się czujesz? Pewnie nie możesz się tak forsować, co?

\- Mogę. - Podniósł się na rękach i zawisł nad nim, celowo eksponując muskulaturę i przypominając, że jest najsilniejszym wilkiem, jakiego Cas zna. Z bliznami czy bez. - Możesz mnie tak forsować ile tylko sobie życzysz, królewno. 

\- Muszę dokładnie wypytać Amy, co ci wolno, bo nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. Rany, Dean, przecież ty dźwigałeś dzieci! A Misiek wtedy cię uderzył! W opatrunki! Może coś ci pękło!

\- Ty to umiesz zepsuć najbardziej romantyczny nastrój. - Dean usiadł, śmiejąc się głośno. - Nic mi nie pękło. I nic mi nie zrobił, mówiłem ci, mam tu spalone zakończenia nerwowe i nic nie czuję. 

\- Pierwszy Wilku... - Zdołał z siebie wydusić Cas tonem najgłębszego przerażenia.

\- Nie to chciałem... - Dean zorientował się, że rozmowa zmierza w złym kierunku. - To nie tak, że nic nie czuję. No, coś tam czuję... - Zaczął kłamać i plątać się, żeby uspokoić omegę. - A Misiek jest bardzo dzielny i w ogóle, ale to tylko szczeniaczek. Ty wiesz, jak oberwałem smoczym ogonem? No, wtedy to faktycznie, poszły mi wszystkie prawe żebra, mostek, prawie mi się płuco zapadło i... Nie, czekaj, rany! Cas! O, widzisz, dlatego nic ci nie można powiedzieć, bo zaraz ryczysz! No, czego ryczysz?

\- Bo... bo... - Rozszlochał się na cały głos, zapominając o kleszczach i pająkach.

\- No, przecież się zrosło! Nawet śladu nie ma. Lekarze też panikowali, a potem nie mogli uwierzyć, jaki ze mnie twardy skurczybyk. - Wzruszył ramionami, tuląc omegę. - Steki, golonka, szpik i zimne nóżki, królewno, to podstawa. Pamiętasz, jak robiłeś galaretki wieprzowe dla Ruth, kiedy złamała biodro?

\- No.

\- Jadłem takie, kiedy przez sześć tygodni nie mogłem polować. - Przypomniał sobie ten parszywy okres, spędzony w jakimś obskurnym motelu. Gdyby nie towarzystwo Tatiany, chyba by zapił się na śmierć, a przecież miał jeszcze jednego smoka do ubicia. To ona przywoziła te fury jedzenia, pichcąc coś w mikroskopijnej kuchni i przekonując go, że to nie koniec misji, tylko mała przerwa taktyczna na przegrupowanie. 

\- Byłeś sam! - Cas objął go za szyję, chlipiąc. - Z połamanymi żebrami! Dean, trzeba było wrócić do domu, zadbalibyśmy o ciebie!

\- Nie ma co wracać do przeszłości. - Poklepał go przyjaźnie po łopatce. - Skarbie, poluję odkąd pamiętam. Najpierw ojciec mnie prowadzał na wiewiórki i oposy, a potem im byłem starszy, tym bardziej samodzielny. Nie jestem z porcelany jak niektóre królewny... - Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go czule.

\- Ale...

\- Niech ci nie przyjdzie do głowy robić ze mnie inwalidę. - Podniósł głos o pół tonu. - Wyzdrowiałem. Noszę te bandaże z powodów estetycznych. - Skrzywił się, bo w jego słowniku _estetyczny_  był zarezerwowany dla ślicznych omeg. - Lekarze twierdzą, że to zapobiega przerastaniu tkanek. Nie chcę, żebyś miał w łóżku Frankensteina. 

\- Dean! - Cas był rozdarty między gniewaniem się o to, jak alfa lekceważy swoje zdrowie a chęcią rozpieszczania go tak, jak rozpieszczał szczeniaczki, gdy źle się czuły.

\- Cas! - Wstał i zarzucił go sobie na ramię, jak za starych czasów.

\- Puść mnie! Zmęczysz się! Musisz odpoczywać, rekonwalescencja wymaga... 

Dean nie słuchał, śmiał się i przedzierał przez chaszcze z powrotem do chaty. Trudno, romantyzm romantyzmem, ale tylko on powinien gryźć ten śliczny, różowiutki tyłeczek. Żadne pająki, kleszcze czy inne bestie.

 

* * *

 

\- Co powiemy dzieciom?

Cas leżał policzkiem na piersi Deana, rozleniwiony i beztroski. Głębokie, powolne oddechy kołysały nim, pogłębiając błogość. 

\- Że wracasz - wymruczał sennie i przysunął się ciaśniej do alfy.

\- Jim i Misiek nie są jeszcze na to gotowi. - Dean wpatrywał się w sufit, obejmując omegę ramieniem, drugie wsadziwszy pod głowę.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Poruszył się niespokojnie. - Nie chcesz się wprowadzić?

\- Chcę, tylko... 

\- Porozmawiamy z nimi. Młodsze dzieci za tobą tęsknią. Ja też tęsknię, nie chcę już mieszkać sam. - Wyznał cicho. - Nie chcę spać sam. 

\- Nie będziesz! - Dean zmierzwił mu włosy, dziwiąc się jakie są miękkie, delikatne. Wplątał palce w zawijające się kosmyki i samymi czubkami masował go i łaskotał za uchem. - Po prostu nie chcę pogorszyć sytuacji. 

\- Nie chcę spotykać się z tobą na seks. - Cas uniósł się lekko, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Ja też nie. To znaczy, bardzo lubię uprawiać z tobą... Kochać się z tobą. - Poprawił się, zanim omega wybuchnie, przeczulony na punkcie doboru właściwych słów. - Kocham się z tobą kochać. 

Cas słuchał w napięciu i Dean zastanawiał się przez moment, czy warto teraz o tym rozmawiać. Psuć nastrój.

\- Moje relacje z Jimem są tak napięte, że... - Pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie tę ich zupełnie niepotrzebną awanturę, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Wstydził się, że go wtedy zbił. Że stracił cierpliwość i nie potrafił załatwić tego jak dorosły wilk, siłą własnego autorytetu a nie po prostu siłą klapsów. - Misiek też jest wściekły. Dogadam się z nim, ale jeśli teraz po prostu się wprowadzę, to obaj będą zbyt wściekli, żeby słuchać. 

\- Więc co?

\- Królewno, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zróbmy to powoli.

Cas odsunął się na poduszkę, czując jak łzy rozczarowania napływają mu do oczu. 

\- Nie złość się.

\- Nie złoszczę. - Wytarł nos i obrócił się plecami do alfy. 

\- Motylku... - Dean westchnął, bo nieba by przychylił temu wilkowi i ostatnie co chciał, to sprawiać mu przykrość, ale musiał myśleć rozsądnie. Już kilka razy dał się ponieść emocjom a konsekwencje ponosił do dziś. Cas był najważniejszą osobą jego życia, ale nie chciał pogarszać swoich relacji z synami. Instynkt alfy podpowiadał mu, że jeszcze jedna awantura i może ich całkiem stracić, zwłaszcza Jima. Uparty był z niego szczeniaczek.

\- Chcesz sprawdzić, czy jednak Andy nie byłby lepszy, co? - wymamrotał Cas, wepchnąwszy nos w poduszkę. - Jeszcze mi nie przebaczyłeś?

\- Bzdury pleciesz! - Odwrócił go ostrym gestem. - Po pierwsze: Andy nie ma tu czego szukać, koniec i kropka! Po drugie: chodzi mi tylko o dzieci! A po trzecie: nic ci nie muszę wybaczać, bo nic mi złego nie zrobiłeś! 

Mokre oczy omegi lśniły w półmroku. 

\- Na pewno chodzi tylko o dzieci?

\- Wyłącznie. Dużo się działo między nami ostatnio. Nie ufają mi i nie dziwię im się. - Wyznał szczerze. - Znosiły Petera i Andrew i teraz nagle bam! Rodzice znów razem? 

\- Może to lepiej, wiesz? - Cas spojrzał z nadzieją. - Wrócisz do domu i...

\- Kasieńko, to nie jest dom, z którego wyjechałem. To jest wasz dom, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie mieszkałem. - Wyjaśnił cierpliwie. - Dla Jima jestem intruzem, który skrzywdził rodzinę. A Misiek jest alfą i broni was przede mną, bo tak mu podpowiada instynkt. Wierz mi, doskonale wiem, co czuje i lepiej, żebyśmy się dogadali, zanim zastaną mnie w twoim łóżku. 

\- Przecież każemy im pukać - powiedział Cas z rozczulającą naiwnością. - Poza tym, co chcesz im tłumaczyć? Że się pogodziliśmy? Że się kochamy? Przecież właśnie to im powiemy, wprowadzisz się i sami zobaczą, że jest dobrze. Po co zwlekać? I to nie będzie _moje_ łóżko tylko _nasze_. - Dodał z naciskiem. - Nasze, Dean.

Dean miał ochotę zacałować go na śmierć, więc chwilkę się poobściskiwali i pokotłowali w zmiętej pościeli, szepcząc sobie na ucho sprośności (to znaczy Dean szeptał, a Cas się czerwienił i udawał, że nie rozumie). 

A potem zasnęli i śnili o czymś dobrym. O samych dobrych rzeczach i mostach, dzięki którym udało im się nie spaść w przepaść, w otchłań, i dotrzeć do siebie, odnaleźć się pośród mroku i znów zejść, znów stworzyć rodzinę. 

\- Chyba się udało. - Mary zajrzała do chatki przez szybę, gotowa odwrócić wzrok, jeśli rodzice robiliby nadal te dorosłe rzeczy, których nie wypada podglądać. - Teraz musisz przekonać Jima!

\- Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? - John patrzył na jezioro, zaplatając jakąś trawkę wokół palca. - W ogóle mnie nie słucha!

\- Może nie słyszy?

\- Słyszy, tylko nie słucha. - Sprostował. - Nabił sobie głowę, że tata jest zły i nie da sobie nic wytłumaczyć!

Mary westchnęła i ostatni raz spojrzała na rodziców, ledwie widocznych w głębi chaty.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Skoro z nimi się udało, to i z Jimem się uda. - Pocieszyła brata. - A ten Bjorn, o którym mówił tatuś? Co z nim?

\- Ellen twierdzi, że urodzi się jeszcze raz, za jakiś czas.

\- Im? - Wskazała brodą rodziców.

\- Nie, nie im. Chyba cioci Jo, ale zaczynam w to wątpić! Wujek Gabe też zaczyna mnie wkurzać! Czemu oni wszyscy są tacy uparci i tacy... ślepi?! Czemu tak trudno im uwierzyć, że ktoś ich kocha? Marnują mnóstwo czasu a potem płaczą, że są starzy, nieszczęśliwi i że nie zdążyli zrobić tylu rzeczy!

Mary pokiwała główką na zgodę, bo John miał rację. Tyle spraw byłoby znacznie prostszych, gdyby ludzie (i wilki) częściej ze sobą rozmawiali. I wierzyli, że zasługują na miłość, zamiast od niej uciekać. 

 


	275. NARADA MAŁEJ WATAHY

Misiek potoczył wzrokiem po rodzeństwie, zgromadzonym na tyłach domu, w zacisznym i dość zdziczałym zakątku, bo tatuś po zimie jakoś nie miał głowy do regularnego pielenia i sadzenia.

\- Rodzice się pogodzili. - Oznajmił bez zbędnych wstępów, pilnie obserwując reakcje. Marty stał opodal, tuż przy Claire, nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie dzieje i czemu starsze rodzeństwo jest takie poważne, zamiast jak zwykle biegać, hałasować i przepychać się nad jakąś grą. Ściskał w objęciach Pana Królika, nie spuszczając wzroku z najstarszego brata, który w oczach najmłodszego szczeniaczka był prawie tak dorosły jak tatuś a autorytetu to chyba miał nawet ciut więcej, bo tatuś mógł i piętnaście razy prosić o coś Joy lub Jima i nie bardzo słuchali a Misiek to wystarczyło czasem, że tak spojrzał groźnie, prawie jak tata. Albo któryś z dziadziusiów. Teraz też tak troszkę groźnie patrzył, wyprostowany, z rękami na biodrach i Martuś nie wiedział, czy będzie teraz "nacieranie uszu" czy inna pogadanka wychowawcza, bo jak rozumieć to zdanie: rodzice się pogodzili?

\- Super! - Uśmiechnął się jowialnie pucołowaty Grejp i na tę okoliczność wyciągnął z przepastnej kieszeni nieco przybrudzoną i zgniecioną muffinkę, po czym wepchnął prawie całą do ust i zaczął żuć.

\- Tobie tylko żarcie w głowie! - Ofuknął go Jim i aż się poderwał z nerwów, chwycił jakiś kij i uderzył w gałęzie niskiego krzaczka, strasząc trzmiela, który odleciał, bzycząc z pretensją nad brakiem wychowania młodych wilków. Martuś wdrapał się Claire na kolanka, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Jim za szeroko się tym kijem zamachnął. Mógłby go trafić a to by bolało.

\- A tobie awantury! - Zgasił Jima Misiek. - Zachowuj się!

\- Skąd wiesz? - Wtrąciła Claire, z ciekawości i żeby dyplomatycznie zażegnać sprzeczkę. - To pewne? Powiedzieli ci?

\- Czemu tobie a nam nie? - Jim dążył do zwady, czepiając się każdego pretekstu i cofając o kilka kroków, żeby brat mu nie zabrał kija, bo Misiek już wyciągał rękę.

\- Nic mi nie powiedzieli! _De-du-ku-ję!_ \- Zadarł nos, pukając się w czoło z miną Sherlocka Holmesa. - Jak rany! Ale z was głupki! Po pierwsze: tatuś nie wrócił na noc.

\- Tak? - Joy wydawała się szczerze zdziwiona.

\- Walt przywiózł Katie, żeby zajęła się smarkaczami... - Kontynuował, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

\- Ej! - Warknął Grejp niewyraźnie, opluwając się okruszkami. - Nie wydżę tu smaszkaczy!

\- Nie gadaj jak jesz! - Zwróciła mu uwagę Claire. - Bo się zakrztusisz.

\- On wszystko robi jak je! Je na okrągło i sam jest okrągły! - Roześmiała się Joy złośliwie i klepnęła brata w plecy, aż echo poszło. - Grubas!

Grejpfrut poderwał się do niej z pięściami i przy tym rzucił bardzo niecenzuralne przekleństwo, na co Misiek dał mu w ucho za karę i przywołał do porządku.

\- Nie odzywaj się tak, bo ci złoję tyłek! - Zagroził surowo, po czym zwrócił się sprawiedliwie do siostry. - Tobie też!

\- A co ja robię? - Oburzyła się z aktorską przesadą, a z nią Jim.

\- Co się jej czepiasz? Prawdę mówi, Grejp jest gruby!

\- Głupek! - Grejp się wkurzył.

\- Chyba ty! - Odcięła się Joy.

\- Zamknąć się oboje! Joy, nie przezywaj!

\- A ty nie zgrywaj takiego ojca! - Jim stanął między nimi, gotów zasłonić siostrę własną piersią.

\- Siadaj, adwokacie dla ubogich! 

\- Ej! Ja nie jestem uboga! - Wtrąciła mała alfa, dotknięta do żywego, bo przecież posiadała całkiem zasobną świnkę skarbonkę oraz sporo waluty wymiennej w postaci nielegalnych słodyczy, ukrytych pod łóżkiem i na dnie szafy. Na Miśku niestety te skarby nie robiły oczekiwanego wrażenia. Spojrzał na nich z góry, napinając mięśnie, żeby wydać się jeszcze wyższy i większy, prawie jak dorosły.

\- Obaj siadajcie, straszycie Martusia! - Zmitygowała ich Claire.

\- A ty się nie wtrącaj! - Jim obrócił się na pięcie w jej stronę. - Właściwie to nie powinnaś tu być! To nie są _twoi_ rodzice!

\- Ma takie samo prawo tu być jak ty! - wysyczał Misiek, łapiąc brata za koszulkę na piersi i popychając w kierunku drewnianej altanki. - Zachowuj się! Wszyscy się zachowujcie! Albo was interesuje, że ojciec wraca do domu, albo idźcie stawiać babki z piasku, bo tylko to najwyraźniej potraficie! - Rozzłościł się i tą cierpką uwagą podrażnił ich dziecięce ambicje. Zapadła dłuższa chwila milczenia, póki Jim nie odetchnął, otrzepał się, obciągnął ubranie i wzruszył ramionami z fałszywą obojętnością.

\- Pewnie znowu kłamiesz, ale nawet jeśli, to zaraz się znowu pokłócą i rozejdą. Znowu pobije tatusia, albo coś. - Wytknął ostro. - Jeszcze mu jedne siniaki nie zeszły.

Claire wymieniła zatroskane spojrzenie z Miśkiem, dając znać, że trochę, odrobinę się z Jimem zgadza, a przynajmniej podziela niektóre z jego obaw. Na przykład te dotyczące siniaków. 

\- To nie tata go uderzył. - Sprostował najstarszy brat.

\- Tak mówi... - Jim wydął wargi. - Bo go zawsze broni.

\- No, mówił, że wpadł na drzewo, ale zmyśla, żeby nas nie martwić! - Zgodziła się Joy, przypominając tę historyjkę, w którą nikt nie uwierzył.

\- To pewnie on to zrobił! - Jim wrócił do kłótni, rozjuszony perspektywą powrotu ojca. - A tatuś jak zwykle go kryje i kłamie, ale mnie już nie oszuka! 

\- Mnie też nie! - Zawtórowała mu Joy, bo nie chciała być gorsza. 

\- Przecież był w Nowym Jorku, to jak mógł go uderzyć? - Misiek uciął pogardliwie pozbawione logiki wywody zacietrzewionego dziesięciolatka. - Tatuś miał podbite oko już na śniadaniu, zanim pojechał po niego na lotnisko. Nie gadaj głupstw i nie strasz maluchów! Pleciesz, jakby tata był jakimś pijakiem i sadystą, który tłucze wszystkich dookoła... 

\- Mnie zbił! Może zapomniałeś?! - wrzasnął Jim pełen goryczy, przypomniawszy dramatyczne sceny sprzed kilku miesięcy.

\- Nie zapomniałem. - Misiek złagodniał i wykonał taki gest, jakby prawie-prawie chciał go pogłaskać, ale to by było niezręczne dla nich obu, więc przewrócił oczami i westchnął. - Okay, nie jest święty. Ma swoje za uszami, przyznaję.

Jim podniósł brwi pytająco, bo dotąd Misiek był raczej sojusznikiem ojca i trzymał z nim sztamę w większości sytuacji. A ojciec z nim, nie ma co się oszukiwać. Pieszczoszek i pupilek!, pomyślał z zazdrością, bo to Miśka ojciec zapraszał na wyprawy w góry i w jaskinie, to jemu pozwalał siadać za kierownicą Impali i z jego zdaniem się liczył, gdy wybierali się do kina, na zakupy czy robili plany wakacyjne.

Misiek oczywiście się rządził, jakby sam był ich ojcem i Jima to strasznie denerwowało, zwłaszcza, że nie zapomniał tego okropnego czasu żałoby, gdy jeszcze mieszkali w schronisku, tatuś dziwnie się zachowywał i chorował i wszystko się jakoś tak rozlazło, nie wiadomo było kogo słuchać, nie było ojca, wujkowie mieszkali gdzie indziej i dziadek Bobby też był jakiś nieobecny i smutny z powodu Ellen.

Misiek zachowywał się wtedy wstrętnie, złośliwie, uciekał do lasu a kiedy nie uciekał to wyżywał się na nich, na omegach w schronisku i na Claire, a najbardziej na Jimie właśnie. Zawsze wyszukał jakiś powód, a już nocne koszmary i problemy ~~z sikaniem~~ Jima doprowadzały go do furii. Wyzywał go i poniżał, wyśmiewał, kazał się wynosić z pokoju, wytykał, że ich piętrowe łóżko śmierdzi, że materac jest mokry i na pewno przesiąknie, groził, że będzie Jima wyprowadzać na smyczy jak psa i że go przywiąże do drzewa, bo Jim nie zasłużył, żeby mieszkać w domu, ale co najwyżej w psiej budzie...

Kiedy ojciec się zjawił prawie rok temu, tak niespodziewanie... To Jim był zachwycony, stęskniony i pełen nadziei a Misiek wściekły i wrogi. I co? Ojciec się bardziej starał dla Miśka, a Jim? Jakby nie istniał... Tylko przeszkadzał. 

\- Więc ojciec wraca. - Przypomniał Misiek, siadając na skrzynce, w której tatuś trzymał narzędzia i pojemniki z nawozami. 

\- Chyba nie potrzebuje naszego pozwolenia. - Burknął Jim pod nosem i kopnął jakiś kamyk. - Mnie o zdanie nie zapyta...

\- Nikogo nie zapyta i nie musi. Najważniejsze, czy tatuś go chce, tylko to się liczy. - Misiek rozłożył ramiona. - Co nie?

\- No. - Joy skinęła i Claire też a Grejp rzucił, że woli tatę niż Petera. 

\- Nie ma ogona! - Zauważył Marty elokwentnie, bo bardzo go to nurtowało, że Peter nie jest wilkiem. Oczywiście, dziadek Frank i Jody też nie byli wilkami, ale do nich przywykł, byli od zawsze (czyli odkąd sięgał pamięcią, albo jeszcze wcześniej), za to ten dziwny Peter był... nie wiadomo czym. Ani wujkiem, ani omegą ze schroniska, ani nie pracował w tartaku. Kręcił się przy tatusiu i tak jakby trochę próbował go ukraść, co się Marty'emu wcale nie podobało. 

Misiek spojrzał na brzdąca i po namyśle zignorował uwagę o ogonie jako niewiele wnoszącą do dyskusji.

\- Ja też wolę tatę! - Joy klasnęła w dłonie. - Świetnie się bawi i w ogóle. Dał mi dwie setki i kupuje colę i Lucky Charms! I pozwala wspinać się na drzewa i łapaliśmy raki i...

\- No, wiadomix, cholera. Fajny jest. - Uśmiechnął się mały tłuścioch.

\- Grejp!

\- No co? Wkurwiał mnie ten...

\- GREJP! - wrzasnęli razem i Misiek i Claire i nawet Jim.

\- Co za cenzura, ja pier...

Misiek chwycił malca na nos i pociągnął lekko. 

\- Tak cię spiorę, że będziesz spać na brzuchu - wysyczał ostrzegawczo prosto do ucha złoczyńcy. - A tatusiowi powiem, że wymiotowałeś i wtedy... - Dał mu chwilę na zastanowienie.

Przebieg wypadków był jasny: tatuś od razu wyciągnie lekarstwo na żołądek i, co gorsza, wdroży ostrą dietę: gotowaną na parze marchewkę, kleik ryżowy bez żadnych dodatków i sucharki. O domowych konfiturach, muffinach, solidnym obiedzie i naleśnikach albo gofrach na kolację to można od razu zapomnieć... Ech, ciężkie jest życie łasucha...

\- Dobra, dobra... - Zamachał łapkami, poddając się i oświadczył, że koniec z brzydkimi wyrazami.

\- No. Pilnuj się. - Misiek kazał mu usiąść w trawie i zachowywać grzecznie. - Bo cię dorwę.

\- Ale z tatą to chyba lepiej porozmawiaj. - Odezwała się Claire z ostrożnym namysłem. - W naszym imieniu.

\- Czemu on? - Jim się znów zapienił. 

\- Bo jest najstarszy. - Ucięła.

\- Dobra, pogadam z nim. - Zgodził się od razu, bo i tak miał taki zamiar, zanim jeszcze Claire to podsunęła. - Wypytam, co i jak. I powiem, że mamy na niego oko i że jak tatuś będzie nieszczęśliwy, to mu tak damy popalić, że...

\- Pomażemy mu teczkę? - Rozmarzyła się Joy. - Albo wsadzimy kupę skunksa do buta!

\- Ty, a gdzie tu znajdziesz skunksa? - Zapytał rzeczowo Grejp. - Chyba w zoo.

\- Wystarczy twoja kupa. - Jim ostentacyjnie zatkał nos i udał, że mdleje.

\- Mogę użyczyć, czemu nie. - Grejp rzekł łaskawie. Nie tylko nie wstydził się produktów swoich jelit, ale nawet był z nich dumny. Na dowód nadął się, sczerwieniał i puścił gromkiego, smrodliwego bąka. - O, próbka. Za darmo!

Joy uznała, że to wstęp do konkursu a jako dziewczynka nie musi być gorsza i też się zaczęła nadymać, ale jedyne co jej się udało to beknąć. 

\- Ciesz się, że nie jesteś z nimi spokrewniona. - Misiek popukał się w czoło w komentarzu do wygłupów rodzeństwa i mrugnął do Claire. - Stado małp. 

\- Kupa! Kupa! - Przypomniał sobie Marty i zaczął ściągać majtki tam, gdzie stał. Claire poderwała go pod paszki i odstawiła w dwóch susach nieco dalej, pod płotem, żeby nie świecił gołym tyłkiem w centrum zebrania. 

\- Zamykam posiedzenie. - Ogłosił oficjalnie Misiek i ewakuował się z tego cyrku do swoich dorosłych spraw. Dla ukojenia nerwów postanowił zagrać na konsoli, puszczając w słuchawkach Black Sabbath. Na full. Żeby nie słyszeć tych wrzasków i przepychanek. I pierdzenia. I przekleństw Grejpa. I pisków Marty'ego. W całej tej sytuacji to właśnie był największy plus: niech teraz ojciec się nimi zajmuje. Ma trzy lata do nadrobienia. Na zdrowie. 

 

* * *

 

\- Mogę pożyczyć jakiś twój t-shirt? I bokserki? - Cas stanął przy komodzie z pytającą miną. 

\- Nie musisz pytać. - Dean właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica i wycierał się niedbale w drodze do kuchni po kubek kawy. Och, jak bardzo potrzebował kawy! Najchętniej całe wiadro kofeiny, bo zdecydowanie za krótko spał. Nie to, żeby się skarżył, absolutnie nie! Przeciwnie. Maraton jaki mu Cas urządził okazał się najmilszym, najcudowniejszym powodem bezsenności, jaki mógł mu się trafić. - Bierz, co ci pasuje. 

Cas mruknął coś pod nosem i zanurzył ręce w szufladzie, wyciągając kolejne sztuki odzieży i oceniając, czy będą pasować. W końcu wybrał czarną koszulkę (jedną z wielu czarnych koszulek) i ciemne spodenki z szeroką gumką. Czułym wilczym nosem wyłapał smużkę obcej woni, jakby ktoś inny trzymał tu swoje ubrania i na moment się zatrzymał. Oczywiście chata pachniała Andym. Jego obecność wciąż była świeża, nie zdążyła wywietrzeć. Pachniał nim ręcznik do rąk w łazience i półka, na której trzymał swoje kosmetyki, dywanik, na którym stawał po wyjściu z prysznica, nawet łóżko nim pachniało. 

Łóżko najmocniej. 

\- Pachnę tobą, króliczku. - Dean rzucił gdzieś ręcznik i stanął za nim, nagi i wciąż wilgotny. - Kierowcy w tartaku zaczną mnie podrywać i zapraszać na appletini i truskawkową margaritę. - Zażartował, ocierając się policzkami o włosy omegi. Udał, że odrzuca kokieteryjnie nieistniejące loki. - Będę mieć branie!

\- Zawsze masz. I bez mojego zapachu. - Cas odchylił się i cmoknął go w podbródek, dodając przepraszająco. - Nie chcę stąd wychodzić, ale trzeba wracać do dzieci. 

\- Wiem, skarbie. - Dean obrócił go i objął mocno, aż omega pisnął. - Może jednak zastanowisz się nad tym samolotem, co?

\- Już się zastanowiłem. To zupełnie zbędny wydatek. - Wymruczał, tuląc się do ciepłego, silnego torsu. - Limuzyna tym bardziej, Dean, nic mi nie musisz kupować. 

\- Ale chcę - powiedział kapryśnie, jak nastolatek, któremu rodzic odmawia przywilejów. - Może przynajmniej coś ładnego na szyję, co? Coś z dwudziestokaratowych brylantów? - Zaproponował kuszącym tonem.

\- Przecież ja nie noszę biżuterii. - Cas doskonale rozumiał, że Dean koniecznie chce mu coś podarować, ale jego pomysły okazywały się na razie zbyt ekstrawaganckie i absurdalnie kosztowne. - A już na pewno niepotrzebna mi jakaś kolia!

\- Czy ja mówię: kolia? Może stara dobra obróżka, inkrustowana złotem i kamieniami? - Głos alfy lał się do ucha jak świeżo wybierany z plastra miód, lepki i słodki. - Taka na prywatne okazje, co? Kochanie?

\- No, nie wiem, może. - Cas nie chciał mu sprawiać przykrości odmową, więc odpowiedział wymijająco. - Poszukamy później czegoś wspólnie w internecie, dobra?

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Przysięgam.

\- I nie będziesz mi piszczał, że wolisz cyrkonie?

\- Nie będę. - Cas zatrząsł się ze śmiechu. - Wolę kryształy górskie!

\- Zjem cię! - Zagroził Dean, uszczypnął go w tyłek i z westchnieniem wypuścił z objęć. - Muszę się ubrać. 

\- Słuchaj, może zrobimy sobie spacer? Dawno razem nie spacerowaliśmy... Przejdziemy się brzegiem jeziora... Hm?

\- Nogi cię bolały. - Dean zaczął się droczyć. - Ojejku, jak mnie uda bolą, Dean, będę kuleć, Dean, przez ciebie będę się wlec na czworakach!

\- Bo bolą! - Roześmiał się i sięgnął dłońmi, żeby pokazać, które konkretnie mięśnie sobie nadwyrężył. - Dawno ich nie używałem. Ale spacer dobrze mi zrobi.

\- W razie czego zaniosę cię na rękach, króliczku. - Obiecał alfa i na tym stanęło. 

Słońce kładło ostatnie złote plamy na czubkach sosen, dolina pogrążała się w niebieskawym zmierzchu. Znad górskich łąk spływała łagodnie mleczna mgiełka. Pachniało polnymi kwiatami i igliwiem, sitowiem i tatarakiem. Żaby zaczynały kumkać na wieczorne zaloty. 

\- Króliczku, w piątek wieczorem umówiłem się z chłopakami na pokera. - Dean przyznał skruszony. - Mogę odwołać. 

\- Bardzo dobrze! Nic nie odwołuj. Sprzedam dzieci Frankowi i Jody i urządzimy sobie z Amy wieczór SPA! Zaproszę też Bonnie i Beth... - Zaczął wyliczać, nie zauważając drobnego szczegółu, że kiedy Dean będzie się bawił w męskim gronie, jego towarzystwo będzie całkowicie _babskie_. No, i prawidłowo. Dean wolał, jak się przy omedze nie kręcili żadni faceci. A już na pewno nie wieczorem i nie w piżamach, z maseczkami czy bez, cholerna jasna, psiakrew!

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? - Zerknął na niego z ukosa. - Może jednak chcesz przyjść na tego pokera? Nauczę cię. 

\- Nie. To nie dla mnie. - Niebieskie oczy pełne były miłości i takiego spokoju, że biedny alfa aż potknął się o własne nogi i prawie runął twarzą w kępę trawy. - Pamiętasz, jak mnie zabrałeś na tę wielką karuzelę w Missoula? 

\- Kiedy? - Gorączkowo przeskanował pamięć w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej informacji.

\- Kiedy chodziłem z Miśkiem. Pojechaliśmy odwiedzić chłopaków na uniwersytecie i zabrałeś mnie na karuzelę. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na karuzeli. - Zamyślił się z rozrzewnieniem. - A kiedy pojechaliśmy do Disneylandu po urodzeniu bliźniąt?

\- O rany, to była cała wyprawa! Gdyby nie Ellen, chyba bym tego nie przeżył. - Dean parsknął śmiechem, bo z całej wyprawy najbardziej zapamiętał ciągłe zmienianie pieluch. Stosy pieluch i uganianie się za Miśkiem, który koniecznie chciał skorzystać z atrakcji, na które był za mały i urządzał z tego powodu dzikie awantury. 

\- Z tobą leciałem pierwszy raz samolotem, ty mnie nauczyłeś jeździć samochodem, zapraszałeś mnie do wykwintnych restauracji, polecieliśmy do Europy i nad ocean, byliśmy w Kalifornii i na Florydzie i w Nowym Jorku i w Waszyngtonie... Dean. Dzięki tobie poznałem tyle wspaniałych miejsc. Tyle doświadczyłem. Przypomniało mi się to teraz, sam nie wiem, czemu. Ale jestem ci za to taki wdzięczny. 

\- Nie ma za co, króliczku. - Odrzekł skromnie, puchnąc jednocześnie z dumy. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

\- Tyle rzeczy mnie nauczyłeś. Pokera nie, ale dużo innych. - Cas podniósł jego dłoń do ust i pocałował z wdzięcznością. - Pierwszy Wilk uratował mi życie, stawiając cię na mojej drodze.

\- O, ho ho! - Dean aż przystanął z wrażenia. - Zebrało ci się na wyznania. I to wszystko po tym marnym jednym kieliszku wina? - Zażartował, wypominając mu, jak słabą głowę ma do alkoholu.

\- Kocham cię. - Cas nie przejął się tymi kpinami. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, Dean, nie wiesz jak. - Ze wzruszenia napłynęły mu łzy. 

\- Ja ciebie też, kochanie. Jesteś moim skarbem. - Odpowiedział, z trudem pokonując drapanie w gardle.

Cas obiecał sobie w myślach, że niebawem wybiorą się z Deanem do Starego Domu i na maleńki cmentarzyk pod lasem. Jeszcze nie byli tam razem a warto poinformować Ellen i dzieci, że wrócili do siebie. Wierzył, że cała trójka jest gdzieś tam, w tym "innym tipi", za Zasłoną, o której wspominał Długa Stopa, szaman plemienia Quileute'ów. Dawno do niego nie dzwonił, nie dowiadywał się co słychać, jak się czuje Rose! Trzeba to nadrobić. I jeszcze zadzwonić do Deejiona i do Jo i Rudy'ego i może do Gabe'a, o ile zechce odebrać telefon. Trzeba też powiadomić Jody i Franka i to zamierzał zrobić jutro, jak najwcześniej, bo oboje byli bardzo przeczuleni, żeby nie dowiadywać się o ważnych zmianach w jego życiu od osób trzecich, a zwłaszcza od rozplotkowanych członków watahy. 

Może wydać uroczysty obiad i ogłosić ich zejście? Czy to nie będzie zbyt ostentacyjne? Ale przeprowadzka Deana do domu powinna być jakoś uczczona. Obiad to dobry pomysł! 

\- Knujesz coś? - Dean wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Widzę po minie.

\- Tylko obiad. Ogłosimy, że się wprowadzasz. Może pojutrze? Bo jutro nie zdążę... - Zaczął układać listę zakupów. 

\- Słońce. - Dean go zatrzymał i obrócił ku sobie. - Powoli. Najpierw pogadajmy z dziećmi. 

\- Ale...

\- Najpierw z nimi, potem z całą resztą. - Cmoknął go w czubek nosa. - Zdążymy poświętować. 

\- Dobrze. Zgoda. - Ustąpił, czując falę ciepła zalewającą go od środka. - Brakowało mi tego.

\- Czego, króliczku?

\- Tego. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Tego tonu. Decyzji. Ciebie. Alfy. - Wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. - Wiesz co robić i nie muszę się martwić. Nie to, że martwiłem się z Bobbym! - Zastrzegł. - Bobby jest świetnym alfą. Znakomitym. - Wychwalał go szczodrze. - Bardzo dobrym. Ale brakowało mi ciebie. Twojego: nie każ mi powtarzać, Cas! - Naśladował chrapliwy, niski głos Dean. - Jazda, królewno! Popuściłem ci ostatnio, ale koniec! Rękę mam ciężką! Przykrócę wam wszystkim i zaczniecie chodzić jak w zegarku!

\- Akurat ty to mi skakałeś zawsze po głowie jak chciałeś! - Dean zarechotał z głębi trzewi, aż dostał czkawki. - Zawsze wychodziło na twoje. Już nawet chłopaki się nauczyli, że jak chcieli mnie na coś przekabacić, to najpierw szli ciebie przekonać! 

\- Nieprawda!

\- Prawda. Cas potrzebuje szerokopasmowego internetu. Cas potrzebuje asfaltowej drogi do miasta... Cas potrzebuje przychodni w Pinewood... 

\- Przecież Amy prowadziła klinikę zanim mnie tu ściągnąłeś!

\- I zamierzała się wynieść, bo nie wyrabiała na opłaty i życie. Wiesz, ile włożyłem kasy w wyposażenie kliniki? O schronisku nie wspomnę, utopiłem tam już ładnych dwadzieścia milionów... 

\- Co to dla ciebie. Śpisz na forsie. - Cas mrugnął łobuzersko. - Przynajmniej zrobiłeś coś dobrego. Uratowałeś mnóstwo omeg. 

\- No, pamiętam jak mnie objechałeś od góry do dołu a potem cały dzień ani słówkiem się nie odezwałeś, dopóki nie wymyśliłem tej fundacji. Tylko Pierwszy Wilk i Kevin wiedzą, ile mnie kosztowałeś. - Użalił się nad swoim trudnym losem. - Kupiłem ci cukiernię!

\- I rozkręciłeś z tego korporację, że już sam nie wiem dokładnie kim ja tam właściwie jestem! A skoro o tym mowa, Dean, ja naprawdę chcę zwolnić. - Spojrzał czujnie w twarz alfy, badając jego reakcję. - Jestem zmęczony. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie chcę się lenić, po prostu tyle się działo i...

Dean machnął dłonią, uciszając go w pół zdania.

\- Nareszcie, królewno. Zawsze uważałem, że twoje miejsce jest w domu, na tyłku, przy dzieciach. - Przypomniał szorstko, chociaż Cas czuł, że Dean jest jednocześnie zadowolony i wzruszony, ale by się do tego nie przyznał nawet na torturach. - O nic się nie martw, a już najmniej o pieniądze. Cas' Cookies i Fundacja będą się kręcić bez ciebie, moja w tym głowa. Szkoła również. Robiłeś ważne rzeczy, doceniam je, ale szczeniaczki są najważniejsze. I ja, nieskromnie powiem. I moje zdrowie, wiesz, ostatnio szwankuje... - Zrobił zbolałą minę i poklepał się po brzuchu, mniej więcej tam, gdzie Cas widział blizny. 

To była z jego strony dość przejrzysta i prostacka manipulacja, ale Cas połknął haczyk. Natychmiast obiecał, że teraz zajmie się alfą najtroskliwiej, że będzie go rozpieszczać, pilnować, karmić smakołykami i pielęgnować jak cały oddział Czerwonego Krzyża. Zaczynając od dziś. 

Dean uznał, że spełniły się jego wszystkie marzenia, że ma fart i że może powinien postawić w totka, skoro cały kosmos mu sprzyja, z drugiej strony jednak nie chciał przeciągać struny i nadwyrężać cierpliwości Pierwszego Wilka. Bał się nagłego tąpnięcia, czegoś, co wyskoczy nagle i zniszczy całe to szczęście jak domek z kart.

\- Dziś śpisz sam. - Zarządził z bólem serca. - Jutro pogadam z dziećmi. 

\- Umrę z tęsknoty! - Obraził się omega i był to najsłodszy foch, jakiego kiedykolwiek rzucił. 

 

* * *

 

Cas i Dean pożegnali się na tarasie. Cas poprosił o jedną tabletkę Xanaxu, na wszelki wypadek i Dean wysupłał ją z kieszeni, prosząc żeby omega nie płakał i nie denerwował się przed snem i jeśli będzie chciał pogadać, to niech koniecznie zadzwoni, o każdej porze, nawet w środku nocy. Cas obiecał, że zadzwoni, wyściskali się, pocałowali i rozstali w nastroju słodko-gorzkim, przepełnieni miłością i smutni z powodu chwilowej rozłąki. 

Następnego ranka Cas mało co zaspał, bo okazało się, że tabletka plus dużo endorfin plus mało snu zeszłej nocy dokonały cudu. Spał jak dziecko. Tanecznym krokiem zszedł szykować śniadanie, wyprawił dzieci do szkoły, przyszykował lunch, nastawił pranie, poplotkował z Amy przez telefon, pojechał z maluchami do Franka, przetrzymał burzę z piorunami pod tytułem "czemu wybaczyłeś Stalinowi? Znów cię przekabacił ten szatan wcielony?!", zapewnił, że szatan go nie opętał, że jest szczęśliwy, poprosił Franka, żeby dał Deanowi szansę, a przynajmniej nie zabijał go do wakacji, póki się nie przekona o jego dobrych intencjach, pogadał z Jody, odpierając te same zarzuty i zapewniając, że Dean nie namieszał mu w głowie, nie uzależnił podstępnie od psychotropów i nie wykorzystuje teraz jego osłabionej woli oraz nie wymusza na nim nic szantażem.

Poświęcił również całe trzydzieści sekund na zastanowienie, skąd Frankowi i Jody przychodzą na myśl takie scenariusze, ale ostatecznie machnął ręką. Kochali go i martwili się o niego, cała reszta nie miała znaczenia. 

Chociaż może powinni trochę ograniczyć oglądanie seriali kryminalnych...

Jody ucieszyła się, że w piątek dostanie dzieci na cały wieczór z nocowaniem. Frank zaczął oczywiście narzekać, że on tego nie wytrzyma, że szczeniaczki mu rozniosą chatę i że w takim razie rachunek za zniszczenia wystawi _temu wyleniałemu sierściuchowi, że też go święta ziemia nosi_. Cas był pod wrażeniem barwnych i rozbudowanych obelg, jakie Frank wymyślał, by dokuczyć Deanowi, chociaż wolałby, aby ta kreatywność i energia spożytkowana była bardziej pozytywnie. Zasugerował nawet Frankowi pisanie poezji albo jakiś kurs artystyczny. W Crabtown można się zapisać na zajęcia dla seniorów, na ceramikę, kurs gotowania, malarstwo pejzażowe a nawet na chór. 

Frank powiedział, gdzie on ma chór i ceramikę na dodatek, Grejp bardzo się ucieszył i zaczął powtarzać co soczystsze przekleństwa, na zmianę angielskie i polskie, Cas postraszył go odebraniem deseru, jeśli nie przestanie brzydko mówić, Frank wepchnął malcowi tabliczkę czekolady i powiedział, że nie pozwoli zagłodzić ukochanego wnusia i przypomniał patetycznie, że w Ameryce panuje wolność słowa, więc czemu Cas nakłada na biedne dziecko kaganiec jak reżim Kim Ir Sena na Północnych Koreańczyków? Cas nie wiedział, o kogo mu chodzi i kim są ci Koreańczycy, ale wiedział, że szczeniaczkowi nie dzieje się krzywda i że od jednego deseru nie padnie z głodu. Frank ścisnął policzki Grejpa, wypchane czekoladą jak u chomika i dramatycznym głosem spytał, czy omedze serce nie pęka gdy patrzy na tę mizerną twarzyczkę pobladłą z wycieńczenia?

Cas odrzekł, że owszem, nic mu nie pęka, a jeśli już coś ma pęknąć, to raczej spodnie owej mizeroty, bo znów popuszczał mu guzik a szwy na tyłku to już trzeszczą i że w tym tempie Grejpfrut zostanie najmłodszym zawodnikiem sumo. I jazda do samochodu, bo spóźnią się na posiedzenie rady rodziców w szkole a on zamierza ogłosić swoją rezygnację i zrobić sobie długie wakacje od wszelkich stanowisk i funkcji.

Frank zamilkł wreszcie, rozdarty między: _no i dobrze, nie możesz tak harować jak wół, niech wreszcie kto inny się za to weźmie!_ , a: _mam nadzieję, że to nie Stalin ci kazał zrezygnować z lukratywnej kariery i zamknie cię teraz w domu, biedaku, jak w średniowieczu, co za świnia, niech no ja tylko naładuję strzelbę srebrnymi nabojami!_

Rada rodziców obfitowała w równie intensywne i dziwnie odbiegające od tematu rozmowy. A zaczęło się od żartów i luźnych uwag na temat dzieci, małżeństw, braku czasu i seksu. 

Jak to na babskich spotkaniach przy eklerkach i kawie...

\- Cas, jak wam się udawało wciąż... Przy tylu dzieciach! - Nancy mrugnęła porozumiewawczo i zaśmiała się jowialnie a Daisy i Kelly zawtórowały jej głośno. - My ze Stevem... Ciężko nam znaleźć chwilę dla siebie. - Dodała z melancholią. - Najczęściej jesteśmy tak wykończeni, że zasypiamy w połowie odcinka House of Cards albo Żon Hollywoodu... Zresztą... - Zerknęła po sobie a jej lekko pucołowate policzki się zaróżowiły. - Tylko czekać, aż mnie wymieni na lepszy model...

\- Głupstwa gadasz! - Daisy trąciła ją w ramię a Kelly zmarszczyła brwi z troską. 

\- Kiedyś robiliśmy to na okrągło, a teraz? - Nancy nadal się uśmiechała, ale jej spojrzenie pociemniało z żalu za czymś utraconym. - Ach! Jak to szło? Wierne na zawsze tylko ciasteczka Casa! - Zacytowała stary slogan reklamowy, który nigdy mu się nie podobał. Na szczęście dział marketingu w końcu zmienił je na _Everyday pleasure_ , brzmiące nowocześniej i mniej nostalgicznie. 

\- Ja też nie mam głowy do tego, co radzą w gazetach... - Kelly machnęła dłonią niecierpliwie. - Ubierz się szałowo! Wciśnij się w jedwabny gorset, załóż pończochy za dwadzieścia dolców i szpilki, w których i tak nie umiesz chodzić, żeby mu przypomnieć, jaką byłaś kiedyś laską, póki cztery porody nie rozwaliły ci figury i nie zgasiły apetytu na figle. A to wszystko tylko po to, żeby cię nie zostawił dla młodszej. Moja siostra się właśnie rozwodzi... Dowiedziała się, że Brad od trzech lat zdradza ją z dziewczyną z jego biura. Wiecie, co jej wykrzyczał, kiedy się wydało? Że to jej wina, bo nie okazywała mu dostatecznie dużo czułości! A kto, do cholery prał jego majtki i podstawiał mu kolacje po nos, kiedy wracał od tej zdziry? - sapnęła z oburzeniem, kręcąc głową. Cas nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Rozejrzał się, czy szczeniaczki bawią się dostatecznie daleko, żeby nie słyszeć tych gorzkich narzekań. 

\- Niewdzięcznicy. - Syknęła Nancy i sięgnęła po kremową eklerkę oprószoną cukrem pudrem. - Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami!

\- No, ty nie. - Daisy uśmiechnęła się do Casa i też sięgnęła po eklerkę. - Ty jesteś inny!

\- Ciebie też Dean zostawił na trzy lata! A potem sobie znalazł tego... jak mu tam... - Kelly odstawiła kubek z kawą a kropla ciemnego płynu zaczęła ściekać powoli po ściance. Cas w ostatniej chwili wyjął spod niego miesięczny raport i odłożył do kuwetki z innymi ważnymi dokumentami. Nie chciał wpinać do segregatora zaplamionych kartek.

\- Dobrze, że utarłeś mu nosa tym Peterem! - Kelly uniosła palec triumfalnie. - Pokazałeś, na co cię stać!

Wszystkie trzy zerknęły na jego siniaka pod okiem i na wyprzódki pospieszyły z gratulacjami.

\- Peter to fantastyczny facet! - Zachwalały jedna przez drugą. - Inspektor. Wykształcony! nie to, co ci nasi drwale! Porozmawiać z nim można i w ogóle! A wpatrzony w ciebie! Byle z dziećmi się dogadał... 

\- A Dean niech się oblizuje smakiem, o! - Podsumowała Kelly. 

\- Wróciliśmy do siebie. - Wyznał cicho. Nancy zagapiła się na niego z wąsami z kremu i cukru nad wargą.

\- Co?

\- A jednak! - Daisy klasnęła w dłonie. - Zawsze wiedziałam, że on szaleje za tobą!

\- Szalał, szalał, aż się wyszalał przez trzy lata i wrócił z podkulonym ogonem! - Rzuciła kwaśno Kelly. 

\- Czego się nie robi dla dzieci... - Wymamrotała niewyraźnie Nancy, hałaśliwie przełykając duży kęs ciastka.

\- I bardzo dobrze! - Milcząca dotąd Bonnie wtrąciła się stanowczo. - Aż przykro było na was patrzeć. Dobrze, że poszliście wreszcie po rozum do głowy! Cała wa... m rodzina kibicuje. 

\- Co ci kupił na przeprosiny? - Kelly przeszła do konkretów a Nancy i Daisy nastawiły uszu ciekawie.

\- Nic... - Cas rozejrzał się po stole. - Może zaczniemy zebranie? Bo chciałbym...

\- Fakt, akurat tobie trudno czymś zaimponować... - Kelly wydęła usta i strzepnęła okruszki z pokaźnego dekoltu. - Możesz go wykupić z całym tym tartakiem!

\- Frank dobrze gada! - Zgodziła się Nancy. - Jesteś najlepszą partią, nie ma co. Dean wie, gdzie stoją konfitury!

\- Przecież! Głupi by był, gdyby się teraz chciał rozwodzić!

Cas wymienił dyskretne spojrzenie z Bonnie, która uśmiechnęła się kącikiem warg i lekko wzruszyła ramionami, bezgłośnie mu przekazując: niech sobie plotą. My znamy prawdę.

\- Ale coś jednak powinien ci kupić! Może lepszy samochód? - Nancy zastanowiła się głośno. - Bo ten stary Continental to wiesz... 

\- Może Porsche? - Rzuciła rozmarzonym tonem Daisy. - Czerwone...

\- Albo taką długą, czarną limuzynę. Z szoferem. I z barkiem z butelkami szampana po trzysta dolarów. - Kelly przypomniała sobie szczyty luksusu z reality shows o popularnych raperach i celebrytkach znanych zupełnie z niczego. 

\- Wynajął prywatną wyspę na dwa tygodnie... - Cas zwykle nie epatował swoim (a tym bardziej Deana) bogactwem, ale tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać. - A potem polecimy do Paryża. Taka druga podróż poślubna.

Skromnie spuścił głowę, niby to zaaferowany robieniem notatki z posiedzenia szkolnej rady rodziców. 

\- No, no, no... - W głosie Kelly pobrzmiała nuta zazdrości. - Prywatna wyspa...

\- I Paryż! Jak romantycznie! - Rozpromieniła się Daisy.

\- Z dziećmi? - spytała podejrzliwie Nancy. - Jak z dziećmi, to niewiele skorzystasz! Urobisz się po pachy pilnując tej czeredy!

\- Właśnie o dzieci mi chodzi. - Cas chwycił długopis i postukał nim o blat stołu.

\- Dzieci! Tyle im poświęcamy, a potem zostajemy z niczym. - Nancy zabrała się za drugą eklerkę. - Wyjeżdżają na studia a my zostajemy z celulitem, rozstępami i z kredytem na dom, w którym się wychowały te małe, niewdzięczne pijawki...

\- Chcę zrezygnować z miejsca w radzie szkolnej. I w radzie rodziców. I w zarządzie fundacji. - Oznajmił nieco drżącym głosem. - Chcę mieć więcej czasu dla dzieci. I dla Deana. - Przyznał, nie wiadomo czemu czerwieniąc się jak piwonia. 

Bonnie podniosła brwi, ale poza zdziwieniem jej mina wyrażała pełne zrozumienie i wsparcie. Nawet wykonała gest, jakby chciała go objąć przez stół. 

\- Zabronił ci! - Kelly aż wstała, z hurgotem odsuwając krzesło. - To drań.

\- Chce cię zamknąć w domu! - Nancy jednocześnie mówiła i pożerała kremówkę nerwowo, plując okruszkami. - Nie gódź się! Ja rzuciłam robotę po ślubie i patrz, co ze mnie zostało!

\- Dobrze wyglądasz! - Pocieszyła ją Daisy nieszczerze, głosem ociekającym litością. 

\- Roztyłam się i zbrzydłam! A Steve już nawet nie chce... - Rozpłakała się nagle, ściskając eklerkę tak, że krem wyciekał jej spomiędzy palców. Maluchy podniosły główki z przestrachem, więc Bonnie i Daisy podeszły do nich, żeby zająć je zabawą i odwrócić uwagę od nerwowego załamania jednej z mam. 

\- Też powinnaś zrezygnować. - Cas przysiadł się bliżej Nancy i objął ją ramieniem. - Miałabyś więcej czasu dla siebie. Steve cię kocha. 

\- Pyta mnie tylko co jest do jedzenia i idzie oglądać telewizję! - Wychlipała a tusz rozmazał się jej na krągłych policzkach. - Wszystko na mojej głowie! Jego nic nie obchodzi! Rachunki, dzieci, zakupy, cały dom, on palcem nie tknie! Bo pracuje, a ja nic nie robię według niego! - Wyrzuciła z płaczem. 

\- Drań! - Podsumowała Kelly mściwie. - Powinnaś się z nim rozwieść!

\- Powinnaś zacząć korzystać z naszej świetlicy dla mam. - Cas zgromił Kelly wzrokiem, jednocześnie tuląc Nancy i podsuwając jej chusteczki. - Mam w schronisku dziewczynę, która umie szyć. Niech uszyje dla ciebie piękną sukienkę... 

\- Ale muszę schudnąć!

\- Nie musisz. - Cas pogładził ją po twarzy i odsunął za ucho niesforny kosmyk. - Masz duże... - Zerknął na pokaźny biust wciśnięty w nieco przyciasny stanik. - ...piękne piersi. I dużą pupę. Faceci to lubią. 

\- Jestem gruba! - Prychnęła z pogardą do siebie samej. - Spasłam się, przecież wiem! Nie musisz mnie pocieszać!

\- Nie da się ukryć... - Wtrąciła Kelly.

\- Nie słuchaj jej. - Cas przewrócił oczami. - Nie jesteś bardzo gruba. Jesteś... - Poszukał odpowiedniego słowa. - Krągła! Mięciutka. Masz gęste włosy i ładnie pachniesz. - Wyliczył pozytywy. - Steve też nie jest już tym przystojniakiem, w którym się zakochałaś. Oboje się zmieniliście. - Wytłumaczył łagodnie. - Jak długo jesteście małżeństwem?

\- Prawie czternaście lat...

\- To długo. Dużo razem przeżyliście i nie mówię o tym, że macie dzieci i kredyt. - Uśmiechnął się wesoło. - Przypomnij sobie, jak robiliście to na okrągło! - szepnął jej do ucha. - Hm? Przypomnij sobie, jak sprawiał, że czułaś się kochana i chciana i szczęśliwa!

\- No, z tego co mówiłaś, to nie zasłużył, żeby mu teraz urządzać orgietki... 

\- Kelly! - Cas odwrócił się do niej z groźną miną. - Nie przy dzieciach!

\- Vinnie chyba chce kupkę. - Bonnie przyprowadziła malca i Kelly niechętnie pomaszerowała z nim do łazienki, obrażona że ominie ją dalsza część rozmowy. 

\- Nie słuchaj jej. Cas ma rację. - Bonnie usiadła na wolnym krześle. - Załatw nianię dla dzieci, zamów hamburgery od Benny'ego albo podgrzej zupę z puszki i zaciągnij Steve'a do łóżka. Albo zaskocz go w garażu. Albo zróbcie to w lesie za domem... - Rzucała pomysły a jej oczy lśniły figlarnie. - Całuj go i pozwól mu się całować. _Wszędzie_. - Podkreśliła. - Przypomnij mu, że go kochasz i pozwól mu kochać ciebie. 

Cas podał jej dłoń i uścisnął z nagłym wzruszeniem. 

\- Bonnie wie, co mówi. Ona też pozwoliła się pokochać. 

\- A potem razem posprzątajcie. Powiedz mu, że jeśli codziennie będzie nastawiał pranie, albo robił zakupy, to będziesz mieć wieczorem więcej siły. - Bonnie zawiesiła głos znacząco.

\- Nie czekaj. Nie odkładaj tego aż schudniesz, albo aż dzieci podrosną, albo aż Steve sam się domyśli, żeby ci pomóc. - Cas przechylił głowę i zmarszczył nos jak królik nad główką sałaty. - Oni są czasem strasznie niedomyślni. Mężowie. - Uzupełnił dla jasności. - Chcesz wiedzieć, jak nam się udawało, mimo tylu szcz... dzieci? Nie czekaliśmy. Nie odkładaliśmy niczego na później, na wieczór, na jutro, na weekend... Nie szukaliśmy _specjalnej_ okazji, korzystaliśmy z każdej, która się akurat nadarzyła... Dean wiedział, jaki jestem, nie musiałem się dla niego stroić, nie musiałem maskować i ukrywać tego, jak wyglądam. Nie musiałem się przed nim wstydzić swojego ciała, więc się nie wstydziłem i nie unikałem go, kiedy mnie chciał. 

\- Acha! Pożerał cię wzrokiem. - Bonnie parsknęła śmiechem, przypominając sobie te wszystkie sytuacje, gdy alfa wgapiał się w omegę jak sroka w gnat i jak go ciągnął w najbliższe zaciszne miejsce, niejednokrotnie zrzucając coś ze ściany, albo łamiąc jakiś przypadkowy mebel. - Wariował na twoim punkcie.

\- Tak jak Ash na twoim. - Odciął się Cas radośnie. - Mówiłem, że spotkasz wilka... Khm, khm... faceta...

\- Ale czasem jestem taka zmęczona... - Nancy jeszcze się broniła przed tymi radami. - I dzieci... Nie chcę, żeby nas przyłapały...

\- Wolisz, żeby widziały, jak się oddalacie od siebie, coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwi i samotni? - Cas pochylił się ku niej. - Kocham moje dzieci nad życie i Dean też, może nawet bardziej, ale nie byłoby ich, gdybyśmy nie... rozumiesz... - Roześmiał się szeroko a Bonnie i Daisy mu zawtórowały. - Też bywaliśmy wykończeni, nieraz zasnęliśmy w trakcie a potem żartowaliśmy z tego! Przyjmij pomoc, Nancy. Skorzystaj z naszej świetlicy. Będziesz mogła trochę odpocząć od dzieci i przypomnieć sobie jak to jest być dorosłą. - Poklepał ją po kolanie. - Ja miałem dużo pomocy, gdyby nie Ellen i Jody i cała rodzina... I tu obecna Bonnie... - Dał jej całusa w policzek. - Przyjmowanie pomocy jest zdrowe, jest konieczne. Tak samo jak przyjmowanie miłości. - Spoważniał. - Zasługujesz na miłość, Nancy. Zasługujesz na przyjemność, którą Steve może ci dać. Zabierz go na spacer i porozmawiajcie o czymś miłym. Nie o ratach, naprawach, nauce dzieci i pilnych wydatkach, tylko o tym, co naprawdę sprawia ci radość. Za co jesteś wdzięczna. Wysłuchaj go. Nawet jeśli nic nie będzie mówił, pomilczcie razem, trzymając się za ręce. Pocałuj go i zobacz, jak to się potoczy. Nie czekaj. Zrób to dziś, albo jutro.

\- Ale musiałabym iść do fryzjera i coś zrobić z moimi...

\- Nie szukaj wymówek. - Daisy ośmieliła się wtrącić i spojrzała na zegarek. - Wiecie co? Caleb wraca za półtorej godziny. Machnijmy to zebranie, to jeszcze zdążę umyć włosy! Kelly! Kelly! Pospiesz się, musimy skończyć za kwadrans, bo mam... randkę!

Cas potarł czoło znużonym gestem, tęskniąc za powrotem do domu i krótką drzemką. Naprawianie życia, swojego i cudzego (zwłaszcza cudzego) wyczerpuje...

 

 


	276. ORZEŁ WYLĄDOWAŁ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> przepraszam, że króciutki ten rozdzialik, ale upał i nie chce mi się pisać, chociaż nie powiem, w głowie mi się kotłuje wiele scenek... :) :D Poza tym chyba wciąż przeżywam finał ostatniej serii Supernaturala i... ech. Smutno... Jeśli ktoś z Was oglądał, jak wrażenia?

Po podpisaniu protokołu i spakowaniu wszystkich dziecinnych bambetli, wytarciu stołu, wyrzuceniu okruchów po eklerkach, odbyciu krótkiej acz intensywnej dyskusji z Grejpem, czemu już nie ma nawet kawałeczka ciastka do zjedzenia, Cas wreszcie pożegnał się z komitetem rodziców (złożonym oprócz niego z samych mam) a szczególnie mocno uściskał Nancy i Bonnie, która szepnęła mu na ucho, że strasznie się cieszy, że cała wataha trzymała za nich kciuki i że już nikt nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie się zejdą i nikt nie wierzył w te całe piąte koła u wozu, które się ostatnio plątały zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

\- Urządzę obiad, ale najpierw chcemy omówić te zmiany z dziećmi. - Wyznał cicho, kiedy zostali sami. Lubił kobiety z miasteczka, ale wiedział, że plotki roznoszą się błyskawicznie... - Dean bardzo nalega, żeby nie stawiać ich przed faktem. Zależy mu, żeby to była wspólna decyzja. Nie tylko jego i moja.

\- Mądrze. - Bonnie szczerze go pochwaliła. Chociaż ich znajomość nie zaczęła się najlepiej i nigdy nie wyzbyła się wobec alfy rezerwy, to z czasem zdobył sobie jej sympatię. Onieśmielał ją, jak to alfa i była początkowo zła, gdy wrócił. Martwiła się, jak to wpłynie na Casa, na dzieci i na watahę. Nie miała wiele do powiedzenia i nie chciała wychodzić przed szereg, ale pilnie obserwowała rozwój wypadków. 

A potem Dean wrócił nie tylko do miasteczka, ale też do tartaku, gdzie pracowała w biurze, rejestrowała wydania i przyjęcia, umawiała transporty, wystawiała faktury, odbierała maile i telefony... Obserwowała go, gdy mijał jej biurko i szedł do swojego gabinetu. Przynosiła mu kawę i w milczeniu podsuwała dokumenty do podpisania albo raporty, żeby sprawdził poziom sprzedaży czy bieżące zestawienie przychodów i kosztów. 

Szybko odzyskiwał dawną pozycję i przejmował coraz więcej obowiązków, nie tylko w związku z zarządzaniem tartakiem. Sam i Kev coraz śmielej dzwonili, żeby coś skonsultować, umawiali się na spotkania, przesyłali pliki, które drukowała i kładła mu na biurku z ich prośbami, żeby się z tym zapoznał, albo żeby podpisał, albo żeby to później obgadali u Sama w kancelarii. Teraz nawet nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie znów stał się tym, kto wydaje dyspozycje, podejmuje decyzje i rozwiązuje konflikty. Bez taryfy ulgowej opieprzał pracowników i kierowców, jednak ją traktował delikatniej. Od czasu do czasu zagadywał o Larry'ego, przywoził dla niego klocki i samochodziki, chwalił jej sumienność i przede wszystkim opowiadał o szczeniaczkach. Trudno było nie zauważyć, że chce nadrobić stracony czas, że zastanawia się, co by im kupić, gdzie zabrać do miasta, jaką sprawić przyjemność. Na biurku postawił ramki ze zdjęciami, w samochodzie walały się dziecinne drobiazgi, bo woził je do szkoły i zawsze któreś czegoś zapomniało, a to komiksu, a to pudełka na lunch, a to baseballówki. Ash wieczorami śmiał się, że pamięta alfę "sprzed Casa". Niezły był z niego zabijaka, pił, wycierał się po barach i nie mógł żyć bez bójek - wspominał, kręcąc głową - a teraz puszcza latawce i uczy maluchy jeździć na rowerkach... I kupuje im colę, prosząc by przyrzekły, że nie zdradzą tego sekretu tatusiowi. 

Łatwo było poznać, na jakim etapie są jego relacje z Casem, bo kiedy były dobre, Dean przymykał oko na błędy, żartował z chłopakami na hali i wyganiał ją wcześniej do domu, żeby spędziła więcej czasu z Larrym i Ashem. Kiedy się z Casem kłócili, chodził posępny i czepiał się byle czego, nawet czcionki w mailach i że kawa za słaba, a chłopakom to już tak dawał popalić, że schodzili mu z drogi i oddychali z ulgą, gdy Impala opuszczała parking. 

Bonnie przez jakiś czas myślała, że ten Peter nie jest złą opcją. Niech sobie Cas będzie wreszcie z kimś zwyczajnym. Bez wielkich uniesień, ale i bez dramatów. Peter wydawał się taki spokojny i zrównoważony, opanowany i grzeczny... Zupełne przeciwieństwo Deana. Może właśnie dlatego Cas zwrócił na niego uwagę? Może to przeciwieństwo go przyciągało, może chciał spróbować czegoś innego niż zaznał do tej pory?

Bonnie nie plotkowała i nie słuchała plotek, a zwłaszcza tej wścibskiej Meg, która wymyślała czasem niestworzone historie, ale w jednym się z nią zgadzała (z nią i z Frankiem): gdyby tylko Cas chciał, to by sobie dawno kogoś znalazł. Pierwsze dwa lata, wiadomo: żałoba, szpitale, dzieci dawały im do wiwatu, u Martusia podejrzewano wadę serca i jakieś inne komplikacje, więc Cas głowy nie miał do romansów i sam z trudem dochodził do siebie. Snuł się jak cień i chociaż słówkiem nie wspominał, tęsknił za Deanem - aż się serce kroiło na jego widok, gdy podrywał głowę na dźwięk obcego silnika, gdy wypatrywał znajomej postaci na końcu ulicy, drogi, gdy rzucał się do telefonu w nadziei, że w słuchawce usłyszy wreszcie jego głos. 

W tym czasie do miasteczka przyjeżdżali jacyś faceci z Cas' Cookies, jacyś ludzie z marketingu, jacyś dyrektorzy na narady w sprawie reklam i rozwoju firmy, jakiś przystojniak z agencji PR-owej i zdarzało się, że jeden czy drugi rozkładał pawi ogon, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Bezskutecznie - Cas był kompletnie ślepy na wszelkie flirty. Dopiero ten Peter jakoś się przedostał przez zasieki... To już był trzeci rok od tych feralnych zdarzeń. 

Kto by przypuszczał, że Dean wróci?!

Nikt w watasze już w to nie wierzył, chyba nawet Sam, a to przecież jego rodzony brat.

Czy to nie ironia losu, że jak tylko Cas zaczął się z kimś widywać, Dean stanął na progu? Jakby go przygnał szósty zmysł. 

\- Życzę wam jak najlepiej. - Powtórzyła, otrząsając się z zamyślenia. - Trzymam za was kciuki.

\- Wiem, dziękuję. Tyle się dzieje... Zadzwonię, wszystko ci opowiem, ale teraz już muszę lecieć, bo dzieci wychodzą ze szkoły za dwie godziny, a ja w lesie z obiadem i wszystkim! - Uściskał ją jeszcze raz, pocałował Larry'ego w rudy łebek i przystanął, żeby wygrzebać ze spodni telefon, bo coś nadeszło. Wiadomość. Od Deana!

_jestem szczęśliwy_

Prędko odpisał: _ja też! Tęsknię! Bardzo!_

_ja bardziej królewno kocham cię na pewno nie chcesz tej awionetki?_

Głupek!, pomyślał z rozczuleniem i wystukał: _Nie! Nie chcę. Usmażę ci wielki stek na obiad!_

_super! umieram z głodu!_

_wyżąłeś mnie królewno do cna..._

_Zadzwoń do Benny'ego, podeśle wam burgery -_ poradził, zastanawiając się, czy osobiście tego nie załatwić, ale jeden rzut oka na zegarek ugasił te zamiary. 

_ciągle czuję twój smak_

_cały tobą pachnę_

_Kev i Sam się na mnie gapią_

_wiedzą, co robiliśmy!_ ;)

Cas się roześmiał, zaczerwienił i zaczął skręcać do wyjścia, uciszając hałasującego Grejpa.

\- Nie krzycz! Ej! Nie hałasuj... Tu się uczą dzieci! Nie wolno przeszkadzać! - Pouczył, bojąc się że pełniąca obowiązki dyrektora panna Lewis dopadnie go i zaciągnie do gabinetu na kurtuazyjną kawkę.

Panna Lewis była przesympatyczna, ale strasznie gadatliwa a on naprawdę nie miał czasu słuchać obszernych opowieści o zajęciach pozalekcyjnych, konkursach, nauczycielach, nowych zakupach pomocy dydaktycznych, nie wspominając grubymi nićmi szytych pochwał pod adresem młodszych Winchesterów, bo dobrze wiedział, że nie były takimi prymusami i aniołkami, jak je przedstawiała, żeby mu sprawić przyjemność.

"Podpisujesz budżet szkoły, nic dziwnego, że froteruje przed tobą podłogę", śmiała się zawsze Amy i jednocześnie uczulała, żeby Cas trzeźwo przyjmował przymilne komplementy i nie pozwalał sobą manipulować pochlebcom. 

Trzy lata bez ochronnej tarczy w postaci Deana sporo go nauczyły o ludziach. Nie wszyscy byli tak szczerzy i życzliwi, jak się przedstawiali. W ciemno polegał na członkach watahy, ale miasteczko nie składało się wyłącznie z nich. Zdarzyło mu się kilkakrotnie zostać wprowadzonym w błąd, wykorzystanym, zwłaszcza gdy przyjezdni odnosili mylne wrażenie co do jego łagodności i uległego charakteru. Dopiero uczyli się, że otoczony zwykle rozwrzeszczaną gromadką dzieci, skromny i niezabierający głosu publicznie młody pan Winchester ma realny wpływ na wiele spraw, łącznie z obsadzaniem stanowisk i inwestycjami. 

"Uważają mnie za głupiego, bo nie umiem ładnie mówić i nie skończyłem żadnej szkoły", poskarżył się kiedyś podczas szczepienia szczeniaczków, na co Amy kazała mu przestać pleść bzdury i zachowywać bardziej asertywnie. "Dajesz im pracę! Twoja fundacja pompuje mnóstwo forsy w miasteczko, muszą cię szanować! Nie dawaj sobie wleźć na głowę! I nie miej kompleksów. Osiągnąłeś znacznie więcej, niż większość z nich!", obsztorcowała go z surowością starszej siostry. W takich chwilach tęsknił jeszcze mocniej za Deanem, za tym jego szorstkim "przestań się martwić, zajmę się tym"! 

Po jego zniknięciu zwaliło im się wszystkim tyle spraw na głowy, że mieli pełne ręce roboty, zwłaszcza Sam, Kevin, Bobby... Podnosili się z gruzów starego życia i budowali je na nowo, a to nie było łatwe. Nie mogli już liczyć, że Dean ich poprowadzi jak do tej pory, byli zdani tylko na siebie. Zabezpieczenie watahy, utrzymanie, nadzór nad tartakiem i Cas' Cookies, budowa nowej siedziby... to o czym wiedział, a o czym nie miał pojęcia? Bywały dni, gdy wszyscy warczeli na siebie, tak bardzo bywali przeciążeni i zestresowani.

Ach, ileż go kosztowało uruchomienie szkoły! Ile razy się sparzył, ile błędnych decyzji podjął, ile się namartwił, bo sprawy nie układały się tak, jak się spodziewał. Owszem, Sam i cała wataha pomagali w odpowiednich obszarach, przejęli umowy i finanse i nadzór budowlany i rozwiązywali z nim po drodze milion mniejszych i większych problemów organizacyjnych, ale nie chciał się uchylać od odpowiedzialności, nie chciał im zostawiać kolejnej swojej _fanaberii_ na głowach. Mieli dość własnej pracy. 

Szkoła ruszyła mimo trudności, działała całkiem nieźle i teraz naprawdę myślał, żeby się wycofać. Nie powiedział tego Deanowi tylko żeby mu sprawić przyjemność. Naprawdę chciał się zaszyć w domu, nacieszyć dziećmi i nim, skupić znów na byciu... jak to Frank zawsze mawiał z przekąsem? Kurą domową. Tak, chciał być kurą domową! Ostatnie tygodnie były piekłem, sam ze sobą już nie mógł wytrzymać. Chciał zwolnić, odzyskać poczucie bezpieczeństwa, dotrzeć do Jima, lepiej zająć się maluchami, bo przecież to całe łobuzowanie Grejpa tylko świadczyło, że poświęca im za mało uwagi, że powinien się bardziej postarać! 

\- Szybciej, Marty, pospiesz się! - syknął, popędzając tę dwójkę. Byle nie wpaść w różowe szpony panny Lewis! Odmawianie za dużo go kosztowało! Jejku, która to godzina! Jejku, z tego wszystkiego nie zauważył kolejnych wiadomości od Deana!

Ależ się rozpisał... hm, hm, hm... Przesunął palcem po wyświetlaczu:

_nie mogę się doczekać kiedy znów się zobaczymy_

_odliczam do obiadu_

_nie chodzi tylko o stek_

_chociaż to też_

_uwielbiam jak mnie karmisz_

_w ogóle cię uwielbiam_

_wiesz o tym?_

_nie mogę się skupić_

_myślę tylko o tobie_

Trzeba mu coś natychmiast odpowiedzieć! Coś bardzo miłego i wyjątkowego!

_kocham ięc_

_ię_

_i_

_c_

Cas wykasował pospiesznie napisane słówko i zaczął literować ponownie, tym razem nieco wolniej, żeby uniknąć pomyłki. Dean przez całe przedpołudnie się nie odzywał, ale jego esemesy brzmiały tak słodko, że omega omal nie spadł ze schodów. Teraz stał na środku chodnika, mając do Continentala zaledwie kilka kroków, jednym okiem pilnując maluchów, a drugim śledząc ekranik. Nie nadążał czytać!

_Kev właśnie na mnie nakrzyczał_

_podpisałem szkolne wypracowanie Owena zamiast listy przelewów_

_twoja wina!_

_myślałem o twoim tyłeczku_

Cas zachichotał i spojrzał w głąb ulicy, gdzie w dwupiętrowym budynku mieściły się biura fundacji, kancelaria Sama i gabinet Kevina. Pomachał ręką, zastanawiając się, czy Dean właśnie stoi w oknie i patrzy na niego, pisząc...

_chcę się z tobą_

Skąd on do licha wytrzasnął taką ikonkę?! Cas przyjrzał się miniaturowemu obrazkowi na poły z zaciekawieniem, na poły z zażenowaniem. Cały Dean! Świntuch! Oczywiście to po nim Grejp odziedziczył niewyparzony język! Żadnej kindersztuby. No, prawdę mówiąc, Frank się również przyłożył do tej grubej porażki wychowawczej... Co z nich obu za tandem z piekła rodem! Cas westchnął pod nosem, bo kochał i Deana i Franka, i wybaczał im liczne przywary. Byli do siebie bardziej podobni, niż chcieliby przyznać. Może dlatego tak ze sobą darli koty? 

Kolejny esemes składał się wyłącznie z obrazków: bukiet kwiatów, całusy, butelka szampana i trzy serduszka.

Dean rzadko bywał taki wylewny, najwyraźniej wciąż buzowały w nim endorfiny...

Cas wiedział, że w końcu ochłonie i skończą się te romantyczne liściki, ale do tego czasu zamierzał korzystać i cieszyć się wyznaniami póki Dean nie przypomni sobie, że jest poważnym alfą, zimnym i twardym jak głaz, pozbawionym głębszych uczuć i gardzącym _romantyzmem,_ bo przecież to jest dla bab! I omeg. I szczeniaczków, a i to nie wszystkich. I w ogóle dla fajtłap, a Dean nie jest fajtłapą! Kwiaty na przykład przynosi z obrzydzeniem! Cas wybuchnął śmiechem, przypominając sobie, jak to Dean nieraz się żartobliwie skarżył na kaprysy ckliwej _królewny_ i te nieznośnie ciężkie małżeńskie obowiązki. Bukiety, przytulanie, spacery za rękę, kolacje przy świecach (bardzo rzadkie luksusy z powodu szczeniaczków)...

\- Hej, hej! Możemy pogadać?... - Usłyszał zza pleców i chyba w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, czy to do niego. Zaczął się oglądać przez ramię, gdy ktoś krzyknął, trzasnęły drzwiczki samochodu i nagle jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nimi Walt, zgarniając szczeniaczki ramieniem i każąc im natychmiast wsiadać do dżipa.

\- Ale mój... - Obejrzał się na Continentala zaparkowanego nieopodal. Kątem oka dostrzegł Harry'ego i... - Peter?

\- Do wozu! - Walt niemal siłą wepchnął go na tylne siedzenie, zatrzasnął drzwiczki i pobiegł za kierownicę, podczas gdy Harry rzucał właśnie Petera na ziemię i najwyraźniej mu groził bronią! 

\- Czekaj, Walt! Co robicie? - Cas rzucił się do przodu, żeby się dowiedzieć, co jest grane. Grejp klęknął na kanapie, gapiąc się przez tylną szybę na całą scenkę jak na film sensacyjny, bez lęku, z dziecięcą żądzą przygód, natomiast Marty zaczął ryczeć, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż ze strachu, bo nawet nie zdążył się zorientować, co się właściwie stało. - Walt! WALT! - Zażądał wyjaśnień, podczas gdy zaufany wilk pędził przez miasteczko. - Walt! Zostawiłem Continentala! Mam w środku zakupy! Dean przychodzi na obiad, kupiłem steki! Nie mogę ich tak zostawić, przecież jest ciepło! Zepsują się! - Marudził, niezbyt przestraszony, raczej zaskoczony obrotem zdarzeń. - Możemy zawrócić? Jestem pewien, że to jakieś nieporozumienie.

\- Przepraszam, stary. Polecenie z góry. - Beta zerknął w lusterko i nieco zwolnił. - Zabierzemy twój wóz i zakupy, nie martw się. Marty, czego beczysz? 

\- Wujek! Czysto! Nikt za nami nie jedzie! - Zaraportował Grejp z powagą, odkleił się od tylnej szyby i stanął za fotelem kierowcy, zaglądając mu przez ramię. - Wujek Harry go zastrzeli? 

\- Grejp! Siadaj natychmiast, bo spadniesz! - Cas usadził Martusia u swojego boku i zaczął go pocieszać, jednocześnie łapiąc starszaka za bluzeczkę. - Nikt nikogo nie zastrzeli! Nie pleć. Prawda? - Spytał, bo nagle stracił pewność. - Walt?

\- Nie zastrzeli, skąd. - Odparł jakoś tak sztucznie i nieprzekonywająco.

\- Szkoda! - Prychnął Grejp z zawodem.

\- Brian, siadaj! - Tatuś wyraźnie się zdenerwował. - I przestań gadać głupstwa! Właśnie, Walt, jak on ma usiąść? Nie mamy tu fotelików! Chłopcy są za mali... A gdyby doszło do wypadku? To było niemądre, żeby nas w ten sposób zabierać. Mogłem przecież wracać Continentalem... 

\- Polecenie z góry, Cas. - Walt powtórzył przepraszającym tonem i odebrał telefon w trybie głośnomówiącym. - Nic się nikomu nie stało. Za pół godziny będziemy w domu. 

\- Wujek grzeje setką! - krzyknął uszczęśliwiony Grejp, obserwując wskazówkę prędkościomierza.

\- Zwolnij! - Cas zamknął oczy, starając się opanować narastające zdenerwowanie. - Nie mamy fotelików! Rufus! Każ mu zwolnić!

\- Tatuś! - Darł się Marty, gdyż skłonność do histerii odziedziczył genach w komplecie z błękitnymi oczkami i zamiłowaniem do fartuszków w kwiatki i motylki.

\- Lis w sidłach. Wracamy do gniazda - zameldował Walt podnosząc głos, żeby przekrzyczeć harmider z tylnego siedzenia. - Bez odbioru.

\- Orzeł wylądował! - Wtrącił Grejp, intuicyjnie podłapując ten niewyrafinowany kod. - Ty, wujek, jesteś orłem, a tatuś? 

\- NIE MAMY FOTELIKÓW! - wrzasnął Cas. - Moje steki! Co ja dam Deanowi na obiad?! 

\- Zrozum, takie mam rozkazy! - Wycedził Walt przez zaciśnięte szczęki. - Dean zrozumie... SIADAĆ NA DUPACH I ANI MRU MRU!

Marty nabrał powietrza w płuca i ryknął z całych sił: taaaaaaaaaatuuuuuuuuś! Grejp zaczął skakać i walić pięściami w oparcie fotela, naśladując terkotanie karabinu maszynowego i wołając w upojeniu: orzeł wylądował, tratatatatata! Orzeł wylądował! 

\- Ogłuchnę... - mruknął beta, zazdroszcząc Harry'emu. Sto razy bardziej wolałby teraz użerać się z napastnikiem, nawet o wiele silniejszym i groźniejszym niż ten cały głupi Peter. Fartnęło się Harry'emu, nie ma co. Zgarnie tę mimozę, przecież nawet nie jest wilkiem, więc się nie będzie bronił, a on tu musi znosić piekielne wycie i pretensje omegi. - Martuś, nie wyj, wyjcu, bo wujkowi bębenki popękają... - Poprosił łagodnie. 

\- On tak zawsze! - Grejp zaczął przełazić na przednie siedzenie, niepomny na zakazy tatusia. - Bo to beksa! - Podsumował braciszka z lekką pogardą.

\- Ale co się właściwie stało?! - Cas usiłował jednocześnie utulić najmłodszego, zapoznać się z okolicznościami tej nagłej interwencji i zabezpieczyć Grejpa pasem, co sprawiło, że przewiesił się w pół akrobatycznej pozie, na co Walt kazał mu natychmiast wracać na tył i nie urządzać cyrków, bo tylko im teraz faktycznie brakowało wypadku.

\- Do cholery, cisza! - wrzasnął w końcu beta. Marty wsadził piąstkę do buzi a Grejp zerknął z szatańskim uśmieszkiem. Cas cofnął się i usiadł, gapiąc przez szybę na mijane sosny, wyraźnie pokazując, że się obraził. Walt wykorzystał ten moment, żeby wytłumaczyć: - Dean nam kazał mieć na ciebie oko... Na wypadek... No, jakikolwiek... Dyskretnie... Gdyby ktoś na przykład cię zaczepił, czy coś, bo byłeś sam w mieście i wiesz... już raz cię ktoś napadł, pamiętasz? Ale ja nic nie wiem, nie znam się, słuchaj, ja robię, co mi każą. - Spocił się z wysiłku. - Mamy mieć na ciebie oko, to mamy.

\- Dean kazał wam mnie śledzić? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Po prostu się o ciebie martwi. - Zacisnął palce na kierownicy, bo nie chciał być powodem kolejnej kłótni. Niechby sobie alfa sam załatwiał takie rzeczy z omegą! - I w sumie słusznie, bo ten Peter...

\- Od kiedy? 

\- Co od kiedy?

\- No, od kiedy mnie śledzicie? Dziś? Od wczoraj? Kiedy Dean wrócił z Nowego Jorku? - Drążył. 

\- Od... - Walt nie był nigdy bystrzakiem a zwłaszcza z matmy. - Jesieni... Chyba... No, na pewno po tym Indiańcu, co to niby go opętało... Co wtedy ta lawina zeszła... - Skupił się, próbując policzyć w pamięci, bez użycia palców (ręce na kierownicy!), czy to sześć czy osiem miesięcy.

Cas odchylił się na zagłówek.

\- Wkurzył się, jak się wymknąłeś ostatnim razem. No, właśnie co był w Nowym Jorku. Wiesz jaki jest jak się wkurzy. - Walt spojrzał na szczeniaczka i mrugnął do niego wesoło a Grejp odpowiedział mu urwisowatym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. - No to teraz to już oka z ciebie nie spuszczamy. I miał rację, co nie? Ten tam to chyba nie chce odpuścić, co nie? Całe szczęście, że zdążyliśmy z Harrym.

Cas zanurkował na podłogę, wygrzebując telefon, który mu wypadł z ręki, gdy Walt tak bezceremonialnie wsadził ich wszystkich i odjechał z piskiem opon. Zaraz zadzwoni do Deana i mu nagada! Co to za inwigilacja, co?! Tyle miesięcy! Jak tak można! Co on sobie wyobraża! Głupi alfa!

\- Już jadę za wami. - Usłyszał w słuchawce, zanim się odezwał. - Rób, co Walt każe i nie bój się. Rozmawiałem z Rufusem, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Nie bój się. 

\- Nie boję. - Odpowiedział i na chwilkę umilkł zdziwiony, bo naprawdę się nie bał. Bardziej się martwił brakiem fotelików i tymi cholernymi stekami... No i tym, co chłopaki podejrzeli, gdy go tak obserwowali skrycie w ciągu ostatniego pół roku... Strasznie się z tym poczuł nieswojo. - A Peter? Co z nim?

\- Pogadamy później. Na razie zajął się nim Harry. - W tonie Deana brzmiało skrywane napięcie. - Dzieci są okay? Nic się nikomu nie stało?

\- Marty ryczy a Grejp żałuje, że nie widział strzelaniny. Wszystko w normie. - Westchnął z ulgą, zapominając o złości, o wyrzutach. - Naprawdę kazałeś mnie pilnować?

Dean mruknął coś ani twierdząco, ani przecząco i Cas uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc Martusia wolną dłonią. 

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś. - Przyznał, sam siebie zaskakując.

\- Tak? Serio?

\- No.

\- I nie będziesz na mnie krzyczeć, królewno? - spytał Dean podejrzliwie. Martuś wspiął się tatusiowi na kolana i przyłożył ucho z drugiej strony słuchawki, chcąc też posłuchać taty. 

\- Nie będę. Z tego wszystkiego nie wiem, co zrobię na obiad. Na steki nie licz, zostały w Continentalu. Cała reszta zakupów też. - Dał maluchowi buziaka. - Powiedz coś do Marty'ego. Chyba chce z tobą pogadać.

Szczeniaczek chwycił aparat z uradowaną miną, instynktownie znajdując ukojenie w kontakcie z tatą. 

Walt obejrzał się za siebie z niedowierzaniem.

To się alfie upiekło.

 


	277. AFERA NA WŁOSKU

\- Nic wam nie jest? Jak chłopcy?! Jesteście cali? Zdrowi?! - Tata wyskoczył z Impali zaraz jak tylko zahamował tuż przy dżipie wujka Walta.

Tatuś wysiadł spokojniej i pomógł wygramolić się Marty'emu, łapiąc go pod paszki. Grejp samodzielnie i dziarsko jak gumowa piłka na dwóch tłustych nóżkach stoczył się z siedzenia i rzucił się w tatowe objęcia, głośno komentując ~~zajebisty~~ rajd wujka i całą przygodę. Aż się przy tym krztusił z zachwytu.

\- Grzał setką! Tata, grzał setą! 

\- Właśnie! Stanowczo za szybko! Marty się przestraszył! - Tatuś podparł się pod boki i patrzył tak surowo, aż tata się jakoś tak skurczył w sobie, zmalał, cały skruszony i zaczął się jąkać, że zaraz mu wszystko wytłumaczy i prosił, żeby tatuś się nie gniewał, że on bardzo tatusia przeprasza, naprawdę, bardzo-bardzo...

- Ja musiałem!... Walt _musiał_ , skarbie, gdyby nie było z tobą chłopców... No, to może co innego... - To _może_ zabrzmiało wyjątkowo nieprzekonująco, żeby tatusiowi zamydlić oczy, że tacie chodziło wyłącznie o bezpieczeństwo szczeniaczków a gdyby był sam, to by Walt go wcale nie porwał i nie odwiózł do domu SETKĄ.

Tatuś oczywiście nie uwierzył w te tłumaczenia i nadal miał nieprzyjemną minę. Wujek Walt nie czekał na rozwój sytuacji tylko co prędzej czmychnął do przybudówki, gdzie wujkowie mieszkający na ranczu a nie w mieście mieli swoje sypialnie oraz wygodny salon ze stołem bilardowym i automatem do gier, na którym Jim ustanawiał kolejne rekordy w tajemnicy przed tatusiem. Bo tatuś na niego krzyczał, że hazarduje zamiast pisać wypracowania i że wyrośnie na szulera w Las Vegas jak wujek Gabe.

Grejp nie rozumiał, czemu od gier na automacie Jim miałby wyrosnąć na szulera (cokolwiek to znaczyło, ale brzmiało bardzo przygodowo i atrakcyjnie), skoro wujkowie też grali i wcale nie byli szulerami w Las Vegas tylko mieszkali z nimi tu na ranczu! Ten tatuś czasem wygadywał głupstwa tylko po to, żeby ich zmusić do nauki... Z dwojga złego Grejp już by wolał być szulerem i grać na automatach niż z wywalonym językiem gryzmolić w zeszycie literki, o wypracowaniach nie wspominając.

\- No i jak... - Rufus wyjrzał ze stróżówki, jak nazywali pomieszczenie operacyjne, z monitorami i skomplikowanym systemem nadzoru nad ranczem, ale Walt wepchnął go do środka i zamknął drzwi, nie chcąc trafić w oko cyklonu. 

Dean od miesięcy kazał im pilnować Casa i wściekł się do białości, gdy się wydała cała ta historia z dealerem, Xanaxem i tym, że Cas się w nocy urwał niezauważenie z rancza, pojechał nie wiadomo gdzie i znaleźli go dopiero po kilku godzinach głęboko w parku narodowym... Awantura była z tego powodu nieziemska, rozliczanie i szukanie winnych, więc teraz się przyłożyli do obowiązków. Na widok Petera od razu zgarnęli omegę i szczeniaczki. 

No, zrobili dokładnie to, czego alfa od nich oczekiwał, ale Cas się wkurzył i znając tych dwóch szykowała się awantura na czternaście fajerek. Walt nie zamierzał oberwać rykoszetem, kiedy zacznie się wywlekanie wzajemnych żali i pretensji a na pewno do tego dojdzie, nie ma dwóch zdań, żeby nie. Wszyscy w watasze widzieli, co się działo w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, chociaż ciężko było trafić za tymi dwoma. A to się wydawało, że już się pogodzili i przez dzień czy dwa było dobrze, pachnieli dzikim seksem i Dean urządzał jakieś romantyczne niespodzianki, jak to sprowadzenie awionetki specjalnie, żeby sobie mógł polatać... A to za chwilę Cas kłuł go w oczy tym Peterem i ostentacyjnie dawał do zrozumienia, że między nim a alfą to już koniec, rozwód to formalność i nie ma żadnej nadziei na zgodę.

Teraz tez wyglądał, jakby miał chęć Deanowi wygarnąć od podszewki. Dean się wkurzy i odjedzie z piskiem opon, przez kilka dni się nie pokaże, ale się przy okazji wyżyje na wszystkich dookoła, od chłopaków w tartaku poczynając a na nich, prostych wilkach skończywszy. Walt niczego tak nie pragnął, jak tego, żeby już Cas raz się zdecydował. Wóz, albo przewóz. Albo niech by Deana wziął, wybaczył i żeby żyli jak wcześniej, albo jasno i definitywnie pozwolił mu odejść, ułożyć sobie życie z kimś innym, choćby i z tym Andym. Byle było wiadomo, na czym wszyscy stoją. Bo ta huśtawka nastrojów odbijała się na całej watasze a kto obrywał najmocniej? Niewinni!

\- Ja mam dosyć tej brazylijskiej telenoweli! Jak znowu będą ciche dni, to biorę całotygodniową wachtę w górach i tyle mnie zobaczycie! Moja noga nie powstanie w dolinie, póki się nie pogodzą! - Zagroził Rufusowi i zatrzasnął się w swoim pokoju, nie racząc zdać relacji z zajść w miasteczku. 

Dean nawet nie zauważył zniknięcia Walta, zajęty ratowaniem sytuacji z omegą. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że przeklęty Peter znów zniszczy to, co się między nimi właśnie naprawiło! Jak przekonać głupiego omegę, że to wszystko dla jego dobra? Że to z troski o niego, tylko i wyłącznie, że Dean wcale nie chce go kontrolować i trzymać pod strażą jak więźnia... No, może odrobinkę... Tak z ręką na sercu, właśnie tego chciał a najlepiej by go wcale nie wypuszczał z rancza, najwyżej raz na jakiś czas w odwiedziny do Jody i Franka, bo Cas bez nich nie mógł żyć, niestety; ewentualnie do Amy na jakieś badanie, o ile nie dałoby się tak załatwić, żeby ona przyjechała ze sprzętem... Nie wystarczy? Na co więcej? Cała reszta przyjaciół i rodziny mogła go przecież odwiedzać na ranczu do woli, Dean nie miałby nic przeciwko!

A z tego jeżdżenia do Pinewood i do Crabtown to tylko same kłopoty!

Ten omega...

Jak magnes przyciąga katastrofy i dramaty.

I jeszcze fochy, bo ktoś się o niego martwi i pilnuje, żeby mu włos z głowy nie spadł! Dean sam sobie współczuł i rozżalił się, bo dopiero co udało im się odbudować dawną bliskość, a ten cholerny Peter wciął się między nich i Cas oczywiście urządzi dziki ryk i znów się wszystko rozsypie w diabły, jasna cholera! Psiakrew!

Byle nie krzyczeć, byle nie krzyczeć, trzeba z nim delikatnie, może uda się jakoś załagodzić?, myślał gorączkowo, błagalnie wpatrując się w lodowato niebieskie oczy pod zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

\- Po tamtym, co Martuś złamał rękę... No, zrozum, skarbie... - Tata przestąpił z nogi na nogę i Grejp przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem.

Bo tata przecież był strasznie odważny i niczego się nie bał, ani burzy z piorunami, ani lawiny, ani szczypiących palce raków, ani salmonelli (i gdyby tatuś mu nie kazał to by chyba _nigdy_ nie mył łap! Jak jakiś pirat!), ani niedźwiedzi i nawet dziadka Franka, chociaż dziadek ciągle straszył go strzelbą! No, niczego i nikogo się nie bał, ten TATA, a teraz ma minę, jakby tatuś miał mu zabrać desery ~~do końca tygodnia~~...  ~~do wakacji~~ na zawsze i jeszcze za karę posadzić do ćwiczenia literek zamiast oglądania Ulicy Sezamkowej i Piekielnej Kuchni Gordona Ramseya!

To według Grejpfruta były najgorsze kary na świecie i nawet sobie pomyślał, że na szlaban telewizyjny nic nie poradzi, ale jeśli chodzi o słodycze, to ewentualnie się może z tatą podzielić zapasem na czarną godzinę. Albo może niekoniecznie podzielić (aż takim altruistą Grejp nie był), ale pokaże mu, gdzie tatuś chowa czekoladki (w spiżarni na trzeciej półce, za drewnianą skrzynką ze szklanymi butlami soków, bardzo ciężką). Niech sobie tata ukradnie. Albo razem ukradną! Grejp już oczami wyobraźni widział siebie na czatach a tatę jak odsuwa skrzynkę, bo jako dorosły i silniejszy lepiej się nadawał do takiej roboty.

Grejp już wcześniej miał namówić Jima, bo Jim akurat sięga do tej półki bez konieczności wdrapywania się na stołek (Joy jest za mała a Misiek zgrywa ważniaka), ale przyciśnięty tatusiową karą tata może być skłonny do podjęcia tego ryzyka, poza tym do korzystniejszego rozdziału łupu. Fifty-fifty. Bo Jim pewnie by się targował i upierał, że chce większość czekoladek dla siebie! A w ogóle to zaraz by ściągnął Joy na trzeciego a im więcej wspólników, tym mniejsze zyski, co nie?! Grejp może nie umiał jeszcze czytać, ale liczyć cukierki potrafił bardzo sprawnie i nie uśmiechało mu się padać ofiarą cwanego rodzeństwa tylko dlatego, że jest od nich młodszy. 

Wizja kradzieży czekoladek i związanych z tym problemów (podział na dwóch czy na troje) chwilowo odciągnęła uwagę malca od rodziców, więc nie zauważył, że tatuś wcale nie zagroził tacie zabraniem słodyczy. Przeciwnie! Nagle podszedł do niego, przytulił się i powiedział, że rozumie. Pochwalił go, że dobrze zrobił i zauważył, że skoro Walt ma ich pilnować, to niech koniecznie wozi foteliki, bo dzieci nie mogą jeździć bez pasów. I uprzedził, że steków nie będzie, bo zostały w Continentalu z całą furą zakupów. I jeszcze spytał go o coś na ucho.

\- Nic, przysięgam. Jody go zabrała na komisariat! Harry nic mu nie zrobił! - Tata poklepał się po piersi aż zadudniło. - Przysięgam, królewno! Chociaż nogi bym mu z dupy powyrywał gdybym nie pojechał za wami...

\- DEAN! Nie przy dzieciach! - syknął tatuś i kazał Grejpowi zabrać Martusia. - Już, już! Szybciutko, idźcie do domku, ja muszę tu zamienić dwa słówka. Zaraz przyjdę, więc nie rozrabiajcie!

\- Kochanie... - Tata chyba nie zrozumiał tatusia zachowania i znów się przestraszył i zaczął błagać, żeby się jednak nie gniewał i że naprawdę Walt wiedział, co robić i że chodziło tylko o to, żeby chłopcy byli bezpieczni i żeby nikomu nic się nie stało i przypomniał kolejny raz, że Martuś miał ZŁAMANĄ RĘKĘ. Kiedyś. 

\- Pękniętą kość, nie złamaną. Nawet nie nosił gipsu. - Uciął Cas. - Nie koloryzuj!

\- Ale...

\- Nie gniewam się. Nie gniewam. Tylko obiecaj, że naprawdę nic mu nie zrobisz. Żadnych jaskiń! DEAN, ŻADNYCH JASKIŃ! 

\- Żadnych jaskiń. - Powtórzył posłusznie. - Za kogo mnie masz?

\- Już ja swoje wiem. - Cas obrócił się na pięcie, żeby zobaczyć co z dziećmi. Zostawianie ich samych na dłużej niż trzy minuty zwykle kończyło się mniejszym lub większym bałaganem tudzież zdartymi kolanami, mąką we włosach, plamami nie do sprania na najbardziej wyjściowych ubraniach, okrągłym cukierkiem w nosie i innymi stratami na zdrowiu i w mieniu.

\- Skarbie! - Dean złapał go za ramię i obrócił ku sobie. - Kochanie, naprawdę przepraszam, zrozum, siła wyższa. Ty i dzieci to najcenniejsze, co mam...

\- Wiem, nie przepraszaj. Nie gniewam się.

\- Nie? - Brwi podjechały mu ze zdziwienia aż do krawędzi czoła. - Słuchaj, ja nie zniosę kolejnego...

\- Nie gniewam się. - Cas wspiął się na palce i pocałował go w usta. - Rozumiem, serio. I serio każ Waltowi zamontować foteliki. Grejp prawie spadł z siedzenia! Mógł sobie nabić guza!

Dean zerknął w niebo, zastanawiając się, czy to może Cas w zamieszaniu nabił sobie guza i ma wstrząs mózgu, jest w szoku i w ogóle coś mu się stało... A może szykuje mu jakąś bombę z opóźnionym zapłonem? Najgorsze co można sobie wyobrazić, to wielka i nikomu niepotrzebna awantura o tego chłystka, zaraz po tym, jak spędzili słodkie dwa dni pełne romantycznych wyznań i perwersyjnych uniesień i Cas robił takie rzeczy językiem i biodrami i w ogóle, aż Deana do tej pory na wspomnienie przechodziły dreszcze... Naprawdę nie był gotów na kolejne rozstanie! Nie, do cholery! Nie przez taką głupotę!

\- Cas! Nie dręcz mnie, naprawdę nie chcę znów przechodzić przez to piekło...

\- Nie. Gniewam. Się. - Wyskandował wyraźnie, chociaż cicho, wpatrując się intensywnie w zielone oczy alfy. - Nie gniewam. Naprawdę, Dean, nie gniewam się. Zadbałeś o nas. Faktycznie, po tamtych... _zdarzeniach_... - Wzruszył ramionami nieznacznie na wspomnienie zarówno tego obcego alfy z zeszłego lata jak i swojego idiotycznego uganiania się za Peterem, o Xanaxie nie wspominając, bo sam się przed sobą strasznie wstydził kupowania tak silnych leków za plecami Amy i wolałby już do tego nigdy więcej nie wracać. - Lepiej na zimne dmuchać. Cieszę się, że o tym pomyślałeś, chociaż mogłeś mnie uprzedzić! Trzeba było mnie uprzedzić... No i mogliśmy naprawdę przyszykować wóz Walta do awaryjnego przewozu szczeniaczków... - Westchnął. - Obiecaj, że go nie zabijesz!

Jeśli chodzi o Walta to Dean postanowił wysłać go w nagrodę na jakieś fajne wakacje do Reno albo gdzie tam sobie Walt wymarzy, a co do Petera, to najchętniej by go rozszarpał i przerobił na karmę dla psów, ale resztki rozumu podpowiadały, że tę sprawę lepiej załatwić bardziej... praworządnie. Z wyczuciem.

\- Płazem mu nie ujdzie. - Zastrzegł na wszelki wypadek. - Napuściłem na niego Jody, chłopaki zeznają że cię napadł. Ciebie i dzieci. Nasi prawnicy już piszą do sądu o zakaz zbliżania. Sammy wszystkiego dopilnuje. 

Cas uśmiechnął się łagodnie i jeszcze raz go musnął wargami, w pośpiechu, bo spuszczone z oka maluchy mogły właśnie knuć jakieś nieziemskie psoty, przy których afera z Peterem byłaby kaszką z mleczkiem.

 

* * *

 

Tatuś posadził ich przy kuchennym stole. Nie wiadomo kiedy zrzucił buty i kręcił się boso, zawiązując na biodrach jeden ze swoich fartuszków, a tata gapił się na niego uszczęśliwiony i zachwycony, aż się mdło od tego robiło. 

\- Może wolisz piwo? - Tatuś postawił trzy szklanki lemoniady pełne cząstek cytryn i pomarańczy i kruszonego lodu, żeby mogli się napić, zanim odgrzeje resztkę gulaszu i zrobi im po kanapce, żeby dotrwali do obiadu. - Grejp! Zabierz Martusia do łazienki, umyjcie łapy, bo jesteście czarni jak byście wyszli z kopalni! Ja nie wiem, gdzie wy się tak tarzacie? - Marudził pod nosem. 

\- A tata nie musi nic myć?! - Grejp spojrzał zazdrośnie na drożdżową bułeczkę z pysznym farszem, którą tata dostał do tej lemoniady. A oni nic! Nawet okruszka!

\- Tata wie, co ma robić, nie muszę mu kazać. - Odparł tatuś surowo i wyjaśnił kwestię bułeczki. - To już ostatnia i tata ją dostanie, bo jest głodny. A wam zaraz...

\- Ej! Ja też jestem głodny! - Przerwał mu z pretensją w głosie i wypiął swój brzuszek z nadzieją, że głośno zaburczy. Niestety, brzuszek milczał, zdrajca!

\- Nie krzycz na tatusia. - Tata pstryknął go w czubek nosa. - I rób co każe. Łapy! Potem jedzenie. 

\- Ale...

\- Łapy! - Pokazał im drzwi a sam złapał tatusia wpół i posadził sobie na kolanie. - Skarbie, _na pewno_ nie jesteś zły? Na pewno?

\- Nie. Ale będę, jeśli coś mu zrobisz. - Tatuś wiercił się i chichotał od szczypanek i łaskotek. - Obiecałeś, pamiętasz? Niech sobie wyjedzie do jakiejś lepszej pracy, niech będzie szczęśliwy. 

\- Ughrrrr... - Zawarczał tata a tatuś popiskiwał:

\- Zostaw, ajć! Dean! Bo się zsikam, zostaw! Cha, cha, cha... aaa! Już nie mogę...! Puść! Muszę zajrzeć do rondelka... Słyszę, że bulgocze...

Tata coś mu wymruczał do ucha i tatuś zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej a potem się pocałowali i tatuś powiedział, że strasznie tatę kocha i że naprawdę musi coś wykombinować z tym obiadem, bo w spiżarni pustki i że zamiast steków będzie makaron z serem i pulpety, trudno. Taki biedny ten obiad, ale z pustego to i Salomon nie naleje.

Grejp nie dostrzegał w tym żadnego dramatu, uwielbiał makaron z  serem i pulpety - to były jego ulubione dania. I jeszcze zupa pomidorowa też była jego ulubionym daniem. Z odrobiną startego sera na wierzchu, który ciągnął się jak nitki. I spaghetti. Też posypane serem. I mięsko z warzywami i gęstym sosem i na to posypka z sera. I sernik. I taki pieczony i taki na zimno, z galaretką. I inne desery. Właściwie to wszystkie, bez rozróżniania, bo deser to deser, co tu wybierać jak wszystko dobre?

Dużo miał tych ulubionych rzeczy, jak się, tak zastanowić, co nie? Z jedzenia to mało czego nie lubił w zasadzie. No, ciężko teraz wymyślić. Może... na przykład... hm... O! Kleiku ryżowego na wodzie nie lubił! Czasem go dostawał kiedy brzuszek bolał. Tatuś tłumaczył wtedy, że brzuszek za ciężko pracował i musi troszkę odpocząć i kleik jest takim odpoczynkiem i pomaga brzuszkowi wyzdrowieć. Może to prawda, bo tatuś nie kłamie.

Biedny brzuszek, jeśli taki wstrętny kleik go leczył. Bo wiadomo, że kleik jest bez smaku, mdły i glutowaty i ogólnie to prawie jak za karę! Gdzie mu do chili con carne, hot dogów z prażoną cebulką czy sałatki z kurczakiem i majonezem, o babeczkach, muffinach, budyniu i lodach nie wspominając... Czemu brzuszek nie leczy się lodami na przykład? Niezbyt dobrze to jest wymyślone, prawda? Lepiej byłoby leczyć się smacznymi potrawami, na przykład rurkami z bitą śmietaną i duszonym mięskiem z kluseczkami!

Grejp westchnął błogo, bo rozmyślanie o jedzeniu wprawiało go zawsze w dobry nastrój. Pozostając w dobrym humorze pomógł Marty'emu wspiąć się na schodek przed umywalką, bo młodszy braciszek wymagał pomocy w najprostszych czynnościach, biedna niezguła. Albo do niczego nie sięgał, krasnal, albo nie miał siły, albo nie wiedział jak coś działa i ciągle trzeba się było nim opiekować i patrzeć, czy sobie krzywdy nie zrobi. Grejp jednak doceniał, że dzięki niemu jest starszym bratem. Bez niego to on byłby najmłodszy a tego by chyba nie zniósł! Już i tak miał serdecznie dość rządzenia się zarozumiałych i kłótliwych braci. Obaj działali mu na nerwy swoimi przepychankami i awanturami o to, który ma rację. Grejp miał własny rozum i coraz częściej robił to, co sam uznał za właściwe, a nie to, co kazali mu dorośli (wliczając starsze rodzeństwo). 

\- ...dobrze, jak chcesz, królewno. Obiecałem, to dotrzymam... - Usłyszeli tatę, wracając z łazienki. Spojrzał na nich i mrugnął wesoło. - O! Patrzcie, dzieci, i uczcie się, jak omega pomiata alfą. Już kompletnie nie mam nic do powiedzenia!

\- Nie opowiadaj głupstw! - Tatuś kazał mu wracać na krzesło (bo tata stał bardzo blisko i łapał go za pupę pod fartuszkiem) i coś dosypał do rondelka, przykręcił gaz i podał talerze z kanapkami. - Jedzcie. I nie słuchajcie taty, bo sobie nieładnie żartuje.

\- Nie żartuję, święta prawda! - Tata obruszył się na niby, cały czas śmiejąc się i robiąc głupie miny. - Niech wiedzą, zwłaszcza krasnalek. Cały poszedł w ciebie i też sobie znajdzie alfę do pomiatania, zobaczysz!

\- Mną już pomiata! - wymamrotał Grejp niewyraźnie, z kawałkiem kanapki wypychającej policzki. - Może nie?

\- Nie pleć! - Tatuś postawił miskę gulaszu przed tatą i pogłaskał najpierw jego, potem Grejpa, dał buzi Marty'emu i zapiął im fartuszki, żeby się nie poplamili w trakcie jedzenia. - Nikt nikim nie pomiata!

Martuś zmarszczył brewki, próbując nadążyć za konwersacją, ale nie rozumiał o co chodzi z tym pomiataniem. Tatuś owszem, pomiatał, ale miał do tego odkurzacz a nie jakiegoś tam alfę! Czasem razem pomiatali: tatuś odkurzaczem a Martuś taką zabawkową szczotką, kiedy mu pomagał. To chyba dobrze, że pomiatali? Potem przez chwilę jest czysto, zanim wrócą starsze dzieciaki i nabrudzą!

\- Już ja swoje wiem, królewno. Trzymasz mnie pod pantoflem! Niech wiedzą, niech się uczą życia. Po oczach tego tu krasnalka widzę, jaki z niego łotrzyk wyrośnie. Wspomnisz moje słowa, osiwiejemy przez niego. - Zaczął narzekać, pożerając gulasz z apetytem. Tatuś przysiadł na chwilkę na wolnym krześle i przyjrzał się najmłodszemu synkowi.

\- Martuś jest bardzo grzeczny - powiedział z nutką niepewności, jakby jednak podejrzewał, że niekoniecznie.

\- Akurat! - Parsknęli tata i Grejp i zaczęli się przekrzykiwać. - To beksa!

\- Jest taki sam, jak ty, Cas! I-den-tycz-ny!

\- Wszystkiego się boi! - Przypomniał Grejp. - I trzeba go ciągle pilnować! CIĄGLE!

\- Już zapomniałeś, jakie mi robiłeś afery? - Wtórował mu tata między kęsami ociekającego tłustym sosem mięsa. - Weź sobie omegę, mówili, są cichutkie i posłuszne, mówili, nawet nie zauważysz, że masz wilka w domu, mówili! I co?!

\- A jak coś narozrabia, to czyja wina? Moja! - Użalił się Grejp. - On ryczy a ja obrywam!

\- Właśnie, Cas! Ty ryczysz, a ja obrywam! - Przybili sobie z tatą piątkę i spojrzeli krzywo na siedzące ramię w ramię omegi: starszą i młodszą, podobne jak dwie krople wody, w kolorowych fartuszkach z tego samego materiału. 

\- Wcale nie! Nieprawda! - Tatuś się zrobił czerwony, spuścił wzrok, ale zaraz podniósł i to spojrzenie mówiło coś całkiem przeciwnego niż słowa. Jakby tatuś wiedział, że tata ma rację i w dodatku nie było mu z tego powodu ani trochę przykro. Zupełnie jak łobuziak, który wie, że coś zbroił i przeprasza tak dla pozorów, bo wypada, chociaż nie żałuje. 

Do Martusia wreszcie dotarł sens tych skarg, rzucił nadgryzioną kanapkę na talerz i zaczął rozpaczliwie szlochać, tak z głębi piersi, aż obaj, tata z tatusiem, wyciągnęli do niego ręce. 

\- Jedz, zajmę się nim. - Tatuś przechwycił go pierwszy i poklepał tatę po plecach, odchodząc w stronę szafek kuchennych. - Jedz, jedz. A ty mi powiedz, co się stało? No, co się stało? Martusiu! Czemu tak płaczesz? Boli cię coś? Brzuszek? Co? Nie smakowało ci? Znudził ci się ogórek? Może wolisz kanapeczkę z pomidorkiem?

\- Nieeee jesieeeeeeem beeeeksom! NIEEEEEEEJESIEEEEEEEEMBEEEEKSOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

\- Nie jesteś beksą, oczywiście nie jesteś beksą. - Pocieszył tatuś, tuląc rozhisteryzowanego szczeniaczka i szukając w szafce jakiegoś smakołyku, którym mógłby poprawić mu humor. - Zjesz herbatniczka miodowego? Co? Albo rodzynki, zobacz, mam tu pyszne rodzynki, twoje ulubione, zobacz! I suszone śliweczki, mhm, pyszne... - Kusił, nasypując do miseczki garść owoców. - No, Martusiu, nie płacz, tata sobie żartował, wcale nie uważa że jesteś beksą. 

\- Ja uważam... - mruknął beztrosko Grejp, zajadając swoją porcję i zerkając łakomie na talerz braciszka z ledwie nadgryzioną kanapką.

\- Jesztesz moim kfasznalkiem. - Tata podszedł do nich, przeżuwając szybko resztkę gulaszu. - Mój kfasznalek, nie beksza. 

\- A czemu znowu ten wyjec tak wyje? - Dziadek Bobby zatupał w holu i wszedł raźno. - Co? Umarłego by postawił na nogi! Chodźże do dziadka, kurduplu i powiedz, czemu ci rodzice tak cię męczą? Co? Co się stało? Poskarż się dziadziusiowi... - Zachęcał. 

\- Dziadziuś! - Grejp zeskoczył z krzesła z zaskakującą przy swojej wadze werwą i pobiegł w jego ramiona, pachnące całym bukietem miłych, warsztatowo-garażowych woni. I odrobineczką whisky. I lasem. I bekonowymi czipsami!

\- Nie jesiem beksom! - Podkreślił Marty, wychlipując jeszcze resztki frustracji i przechodząc z objęć w objęcia, od tatusia, przez tatę do dziadka. 

\- Ale skąd, kurczaczku. - Zapewnił go tata, znacząco przy tym przewracając oczami, aż się dziadek roześmiał swoim zachrypniętym, przypominającym kaszel głosem. - Jesteś toczka w toczkę jak twój tatuś. Żadnych histerii, skąd! 

I dał mu całusa. Tatusiowi, nie Martusiowi. Tatuś się do niego przytulił i powiedział, że gdzie kucharek sześć, tam nie ma co jeść i że mają sobie wszyscy iść z kuchni, bo zaraz mu się makaron rozgotuje na paćkę i dzieci wrócą i nic nie będzie gotowe i niech posiedzą na tarasie, albo gdzieś, byle nie w kuchni i że zaraz im przyniesie lemoniadę i piwo, tylko niech już mu się tu nie plączą i nie przeszkadzają, sio sio sio!

\- Sio! - Przegonił ich ściereczką w paski i zamknął drzwi. 

\- To teraz znów zgoda? - spytał tajemniczo dziadek, sadowiąc się w fotelu i kładąc stopy wysoko na poręczy ogradzającej taras. - Bo ciężko za wami nadążyć. Zapdejtuj mnie z łaski swojej, synu.

\- Tym razem na stałe. - Tata wyręczył Grejpfruta i zniósł im po schodkach na trawę skrzynkę z zabawkami, rozłożył kocyk i wrócił na werandę. - Bawcie się tak, żebym miał was na oku, zrozumiano?! No, z tym zejściem to na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent... - Westchnął i obejrzał się na drzwi, ze strachu, że tatuś usłyszy.

\- Ta jest! - Odkrzyknął Grejp, z rumorem szperając w zabawkach w poszukiwaniu świetlnego miecza i zdalnie sterowanego samochodu. Mina młodszego malucha zdradzała, że nadal jest urażony. Klapnął na tyłek i zaplótł ramionka, pokazując wszem i wobec, że w proteście nie będzie się bawił ani lalkami, ani serwisem do herbaty, ani klockami!

\- Cały Cas, serio. Też ma taką minę, kiedy strzela focha. - Tata pokazał malca dziadkowi i obaj parsknęli zduszonym śmiechem, po czym zaczęli kasłać, bo tatuś przybiegł z kuchni z kilkoma butelkami, które ustawił na stoliku i z dwiema najważniejszymi częściami garderoby, bez których doprawdy nie wyobrażał sobie szczeniaczków na podwórku. 

\- Czapki!

\- Ja pierdolę. - Oznajmił Grejp, uciekając co sił przed tą zniewagą na honorze, mającą zdradziecki i okrutny wygląd liliowego kapelusiku z marszczonym rondem i kokardką. - Nie będę nosił babskich łachów!

\- Zobacz jak Martuś ślicznie wygląda! Jak laleczka! - Pokazał palcem tatuś. Młodszy synek zadarł brodę, z dumą prezentując swoją białą czapeczkę z muślinu haftowanego w kwiatuszki. 

\- Właśnie nie chcę _tak_ wyglądać! - Przestraszył się grubasek i schował się przed tatusiem za Impalą. Czapeczka Marty'ego miała dwa troki i tatuś czasem wiązał mu ją pod brodą, żeby nie spadła. Grejp nienawidził troczków i kokardek i haftowanych kwiatuszków i wstążeczek i liliowego koloru, który po prostu był _różowy_ , a wiadomo, różowy to dziewczyński a on nie chciał mieć z dziewczynami nic wspólnego! Czemu tatuś nie może zrozumieć?

\- Czekaj, no. Cas, zostaw. - Tata niespodziewanie nadszedł z odsieczą, obrócił tatusia na pięcie i kazał mu wracać do kuchni, a sam wyjął ze schowka w samochodzie czarną bandankę i skinął na synka, żeby podszedł. 

\- Nie rozumiem o co ta afera, przecież to jest śliczna czapeczka! - Tatuś zaczął oglądać ją ze wszystkich stron. - Jest urocza! Grejpp wygląda w niej jak aniołek!

\- Nie za ciasno? Nie? - Tata szybko zawiązał złożoną bandankę na głowie Grejpa i klepnął go w tłuste siedzenie. - Okay, to biegaj! _Aniołku_!

Grejp wybaczył mu aniołka, bo bandanka była SUPER!

\- Czarny pochłania promienie... - Tatuś przyjrzał się podejrzliwie rockowemu outfitowi syna buntownika i spytał kwaśno: - Poza tym, kiedy ją ostatnio prałeś? W zeszłym roku?

Tata nie dyskutował, tylko go po raz setny pocałował w usta, klepnął w tyłek tak samo jak Grejpa i pomaszerował na fotel. 

\- Na pewno wycierałeś w nią ręce i jest sztywna od smaru... - Marudził tatuś, ale rzut oka na zegarek powiedział mu, że kwestię czapki trzeba zostawić na kiedy indziej. Pisnął, podskoczył jak zając i pognał do kuchni strasznie zaaferowany. 

Niedługo przyjadą dzieci i trzeba im podać obiad, a po obiedzie...

Po obiedzie odbędą jedną z najważniejszych rozmów w życiu ich rodziny. 

Cas nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, ale bardzo się tą rozmową stresował.

 

 


	278. KOLEJNY ROZDZIAŁ

Jim wlókł się do domu noga za nogą, ostatni z rodzeństwa. Wiedział, co ich czeka. Impala na podjeździe zapowiadała ojca a Misiek uprzedzał, że rodzice zamierzają się zejść i nie było powodu mu nie wierzyć. Najstarszy brat zadzierał nosa i uważał się za nie wiadomo kogo, ale trzeba mu było oddać sprawiedliwość: jak już coś mówił, to zwykle tak było. Miał nosa a już rodziców to znał na wylot. Zresztą Jim miał własny rozum i też potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch. 

Prawda jest taka, że tatuś popełnia największy błąd swojego życia i ich przy okazji też! Czy nie rozumie, że _ojciec_ (to słowo napawało Jima wstrętem) powinien trzymać się od nich z daleka? Okay, wrócił? Niech sobie w takim razie siedzi po drugiej stronie jeziora w tej swojej głupiej, wstrętnej chacie, niech sobie ma tego chłopaka z miasta i zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Tyle lat radzili sobie bez niego! Tatuś postarał się o dom i zbudował szkołę i zaczął urządzać pikniki w mieście i już od dawna nie płakał nocami, co poznawali po tym, że rano miał zapuchnięte, przekrwione oczy i pachniał... wiadomo. 

No i co z tego, że chodził często do Starego Domu? Jim go doskonale rozumiał, że tęskni. Nic złego tym nikomu nie robił, póki tylko ciepło się ubierał i nie zapominał wrócić... I nie to, że Jim polubił Petera jakoś szczególnie, ale nie był do niego tak uprzedzony jak reszta. Peter był całkiem okay. Ani zły, ani dobry, zwyczajny. Tatuś dobrze się przy nim czuł, uśmiechał się, kiedy rozmawiali w kuchni, robili razem rzeczy, których z ojcem nie robił chyba nigdy. Bo ojciec nigdy tatusiowi nie pomagał w takich domowych zajęciach jak wieszanie prania czy pranie. Peter pomagał i wyglądał na zadowolonego.

To czemu tatuś woli ojca? Po jego tak niespodziewanym powrocie nie witał go serdecznie. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, pachniał zdenerwowaniem, gdy ojciec podjeżdżał pod dom. Jim niechętnie sam przed sobą przyznawał, że wówczas był nawet o to zły. Miał do niego żal, że kiedy ojciec przyjeżdżał i bawił się z nimi, tatuś nawet nie zapraszał go do środka, nie proponował poczęstunku ani noclegu, ledwie odpowiadał na pytania i unikał sytuacji, w których byliby sami w jednym pokoju. 

Potem stało się oczywiście jasne, czemu. Ojciec przy pierwszej okazji obnażył prawdziwą twarz, o której Jim chyba zapomniał, albo może zbyt go w dzieciństwie idealizował... Teraz już nie czuł się dzieckiem. Doskonale rozumiał, o co ojcu chodziło, kiedy udawał miłego. Ojciec był kłamcą, zdrajcą i tchórzem, cokolwiek Misiek nawymyślał o tych smokach, jakkolwiek go tłumaczył. 

Oczywiście maluchy uległy tym wszystkim sztuczkom, nawet Joy, ale przecież to tylko maluchy. Wierzą w bajki, w Świętego Mikołaja i w kłamstwa dorosłych. Dlatego są dziećmi. Jim już nie wierzył. Zbyt srogo się zawiódł, przekonał się o intencjach ojca na własnej skórze. Lanie, które dostał wtedy, gdy stanął w obronie tatusia... Do dziś je pamiętał. Nie chodzi o ból, trwał krótko, Jim potrafił znieść gorsze rzeczy, zwłaszcza te w obronie rodziny, ale to jak ojciec wtedy na niego patrzył... Jak na niego nakrzyczał, jak się go chciał pozbyć...

Jim stanął mu na drodze i nie wiadomo, jak by się to skończyło, gdyby tatuś go nie zasłonił. 

A teraz chce z nim być. 

Tatuś chce być z ojcem, który był dla niego, dla nich wszystkich taki niedobry. 

Tatuś mu przebaczył, ale Jim nie mógł. Nie potrafił. Wciąż widział przed sobą tę wykrzywioną złością twarz. Poza tym ojca wcale nie obchodziło, co Jim o nim myśli. Dla niego liczył się tylko Misiek. 

Jim przełknął ślinę z goryczą. Ściśnięte gardło bolało, rosła w nim jakaś gula, jak do płaczu, a tego najbardziej chciał uniknąć: okazać słabość. Że go to dotyka, że mu przykro. Chciał stwardnieć na zewnątrz, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, co czuje. Żeby nie mogli go przejrzeć, ani ojciec, ani inne wilki. Skoro oni nie przejmują się nim, to czemu on miałby przejmować się nimi?

Żałował, że wujek Gabe wyjechał. Mogliby sobie gdzieś razem iść, do lasu, albo pojechać do miasta. Wujek by go zrozumiał. Ale ojciec pozbył się go tak, jak zawsze pozbywał się tych, których nie lubił i którzy mu przeszkadzali. Nie wygonił, nie. Wtedy tatuś by zobaczył, jaki jest podły. Ojciec był na to za cwany, zrobił to tak, żeby wujek sam chciał wyjechać a tatuś go nie zatrzymywał. Biedy wujek. Spędził z nimi te najgorsze trzy lata a wystarczyło, żeby ojciec się zjawił i nagle nikt już go nie potrzebuje i nikt o nim nie pamięta. To takie niesprawiedliwe. 

\- No, pospiesz się. Wszyscy są już w salonie! - Joy wychyliła się z kuchni, żeby popędzić brata, marudzącego w holu. - Chodź! Tata chce nam coś powiedzieć! Coś ważnego! - Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo z szerokim uśmiechem i w podskokach wróciła na kanapę. 

Jim westchnął, spojrzał w kąt, gdzie cień kładł się ciemną plamą i skinął niechętnie. 

 

* * *

 

Maluchy usiadły w rządku na kanapie. Joy, Grejp i Marty a koło niego Claire. I Jim, który wyraźnie zwlekał i miał minę, jakby właśnie dostał rozwolnienia. Misiek przyniósł sobie wysoki taboret z kuchni i usadowił się za oparciem kanapy, z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i patrzył wprost na tatę. Całą postawą dawał do zrozumienia, że jest u siebie, że to tata musi się postarać i dobrze przedstawić swoje racje, a Misiek ewentualnie może go wysłuchać, ale wcale nie wiadomo, czy będzie zachwycony.

Tata skinął mu nieznacznie na powitanie, ale nie zagaił rozmowy, nie pytał ich, co w szkole i nie żartował sobie z maluchami, jak to zwykle robił w dni odwiedzin. Stał tyłem do kominka a przodem do nich, mając u boku fotel, na którym siedział tatuś. Tatuś miał niewyraźną minę. Czerwienił się, to spuszczał wzrok, to zerkał na ojca, wzdychał i miętolił w palcach jakiegoś pluszaka podniesionego z podłogi. 

Kiedy Jim w końcu przycupnął na kanapie z resztą rodzeństwa, nie koło Claire, tylko na drugim końcu, koło Joy, tata odchrząknął i zaczął mówić. 

\- Przepraszam, że was zostawiłem na trzy lata. Bardzo żałuję, że mnie przy was nie było i nie mogłem pomóc wam, kiedy mnie potrzebowaliście.

Misiek poruszył się lekko, spodziewając się więcej szczegółów o smokach i eliminacji zagrożenia, ale ojciec najwyraźniej nie zamierzał w to wnikać, może przez wzgląd na maluchy?

\- Wróciłem, kiedy mogłem i to nie było łatwe ani dla was, ani dla waszego tatusia. Ani dla mnie. - Przyznał uczciwie, patrząc każdemu szczeniaczkowi osobno w oczy. - Dużo się działo w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy... Jak wiecie... Trochę się z tatusiem gniewaliśmy na siebie... - Zerknął w dół na niego i tatuś chwycił go za rękę z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Trochę się gniewaliśmy z niektórymi z was. - Spojrzał najpierw na Miśka, a potem na Jima. - Bardzo bym chciał to naprawić. Chciałbym, żebyśmy znów byli rodziną. 

Jim prychnął ostro, nieprzyjemnie, dając do zrozumienia, że w ogóle ojcu nie wierzy i że uważa to wszystko za bzdury. Joy i reszta zwrócili się w jego stronę, ale tata nie pozwolił sobie przerwać, z powrotem przykuwając ich uwagę.

\- Docierały do was ostatnio różne sygnały, które... może... - Tata zająknął się i powiedział prosto z mostu. - Widzieliście mnie z Andym, był tu. Może go polubiliście. Może nie. Tatuś zaprzyjaźnił się z Peterem i może jego też polubiliście...

\- Nie. - Wtrąciła Joy. - Nie polubiliśmy.

\- Ja polubiłem - mruknął Jim, chociaż zwykle trzymali wspólny front, zwłaszcza przed rodzicami. Tatuś zrobił się purpurowy i nisko spuścił głowę, pachnąc nagłym stresem. Misiek obserwował z fałszywą obojętnością, co zrobi ojciec. 

Ojciec przysunął sobie tapicerowany podnóżek i usiadł na nim okrakiem, żeby być na jednym poziomie z tatusiem, powiedział mu coś na ucho i objął ciasno ramieniem, najwyraźniej chcąc dodać mu otuchy. 

\- Ale doszliśmy z waszym tatusiem do wniosku, że jednak nie chcemy się spotykać ani z Andym, ani z Peterem, ani z nikim innym. - Ojciec dał mu całusa w policzek i tatuś rzucił mu tak maślane spojrzenie, że Misiek mało nie parsknął śmiechem. 

Stare, dobre czasy. 

\- Znowu będziecie małżeństwem? - Odezwał się Grejpfrut z powagą. 

\- Przecież się nie rozwiedli. - Misiek postukał go leciutko w główkę. - Brzdącu.

\- Sam jesteś brzdąc! - Obraził się malec. 

\- Byli w separacji. - Joy przywołała całą swoją prawniczą wiedzę w obszarze stosunków rodzinnych. - To _prawie_ jak rozwód. 

\- Ale nie _to samo_. - Misiek nie przepadał, kiedy ktoś podważał jego zdanie. - Siedź cicho i słuchaj.

\- Sam gadasz! 

\- Kiedy obiad? - Zainteresował się Grejp niezależnie od głównego tematu. 

\- Wprowadzasz się? - Misiek poruszył kluczową kwestię, żeby już nie owijać w bawełnę. - Czy nie?

\- Nie od razu... - Zaczął tatuś a tata jednocześnie z nim powiedział:

\- Właśnie dlatego chcieliśmy z wami porozmawiać. Ustalić.

\- Co ustalić? Termin? - Misiek podniósł brwi pytająco.

\- A jak się nie zgodzimy? - Jim błyskawicznie uchwycił się tej szansy. - Bo pytasz nas o zgodę, tak?

\- Tak. - Przyznał ojciec i Misiek widział, ile go to kosztowało. 

\- Nie. - Zaprzeczył tatuś, bardziej stanowczo niż dotąd. - Tata wraca, to postanowione. Jim... - Wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale chłopiec podciągnął kolana, opierając stopy o krawędź kanapy, jakby się chciał odgrodzić. - Jimmy... 

\- Przepraszam, Jim. Za to, że cię uderzyłem... - Zaczął ojciec.

\- Zbiłeś. - Poprawił go Jim szeptem, ale w pokoju nagle zrobiło się tak cicho, że doskonale to wszyscy usłyszeli. 

\- ...przepraszam za to. - Powtórzył ojciec. - Waszego tatusia też przeprosiłem. 

\- Obaj się przeprosiliśmy. Wasz tata był bardzo zajęty kiedy go z nami nie było i teraz wiem, że miał ważne powody. - Tatuś zamierzał chyba powiedzieć coś o tych smokach (Misiek nie wiedział, czy wie o bliznach), ale rzut oka na maluchy sprawił, że zmienił zdanie. - Kocham go i wiem, że wy też go kochacie i potrzebujecie. Nie ma sensu, żeby mieszkał daleko od nas i tylko przyjeżdżał w odwiedziny. Dlatego... - Tatuś stracił rezon. - Dlatego... Dlatego...

\- Czyli już postanowiliście. A my już wiemy. Czujemy się poinformowani, Jim zgłasza votum separatum, co oczywiście nie ma sensu, jak większość tego, co robi nasz mały indywidualista... - Wyzłośliwił się Misiek, podniósł się z taboretu i ruszył do kuchni. - To kiedy obiad?

\- Nie jestem mały! - Jim zerwał się na nogi, kierując całą frustrację na starszego brata. 

\- Nie jesteś! - Zapewnił go tatuś, chcąc uniknąć awantury. 

\- Śpiś z tatusiem? - Pisnął cienko Martuś i zlazł z kanapy, żeby popędzić w objęcia taty. - W łóżku? Śpiś?

Dean przypomniał sobie, że szczeniaczek zastał ich faktycznie w sypialni, więc potwierdził, nie chcąc kłamać.

\- Niepotrzebna szopka. - Warknął Jim przez zęby, pchnął Miśka z całych sił, aż chłopak wpadł na stolik i strącił lampę, po czym uciekł zaszyć się w swoim pokoju, mimo nawoływań Casa. 

\- Zostaw. - Dean chwycił go za nadgarstek. - Niech się uspokoi.

\- Przejdzie mu. - Misiek przyszedł nieoczekiwanie w sukurs, ustawił lampę i posprzątał jakieś drobiazgi z dywanu. - Więc co na obiad?

\- Zaraz podam. Nakryjcie do stołu. - Cas nadal był oszołomiony i niepewny co do tego, czy rozmowa okazała się sukcesem czy porażką. Reakcja Jima ich nie zaskoczyła, chociaż w duchu po cichu liczył, że chłopiec nie będzie głośno oponował. Misiek był zagadką, Cas nie potrafił go rozszyfrować. Kibicował im, czy nie? Jak rozumieć jego komentarze? 

Obejrzał się przez ramię na Deana, ale on właśnie kucał przy kanapie i szeptał coś z Joy, oboje się uśmiechali, więc przynajmniej z tej strony nie było protestów. Również maluchy przyjęły powrót ojca spokojnie, prawdopodobnie nie w pełni rozumiejąc ani ową _separację_ , ani bycie _znów_ małżeństwem. Marty nigdy nie mieszkał z dwojgiem rodziców, Grejp chyba nic nie pamiętał z czasów sprzed... odejścia Deana. Dla nich to nowa sytuacja, ale przekonają się o tym dopiero, gdy Dean faktycznie się wprowadzi i zaczną go widywać na co dzień, w łazience podczas golenia i porannej toalety, w sypialni przed snem... o różnych porach w domu i przede wszystkim... z Casem. Bliżej niż do niedawna. Już nie tylko kurtuazyjne grzeczności. Teraz zaczną widywać ich trzymających się za ręce, całujących się, siadających sobie na kolanach i...

\- Cieszę się, wujku. - Claire wyrwała Casa z zamyślenia (marzycielskich wizji siebie samego i Deana w romantycznych pozach), przytuliła się i cmoknęła go w policzek. - Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że udało wam się pogodzić. 

\- Ej, niech ktoś się weźmie za stół, bo jestem głodny! - Wrzasnął Misiek, nachylając się nad rondlem z tłustym, aromatycznym sosem. - Kto ma dziś dyżur?

\- Jim, ale się z nim zamienię. - Claire pobiegła do szafki z talerzami.

\- Dobra, pomogę ci... - Misiek teatralnie przewrócił oczami, pokazując dobitnie, jak wiele go kosztuje użeranie się z leniwym, lekceważącym swoje obowiązki rodzeństwem, przez którego fochy doprawdy można umrzeć z głodu. 

\- Ja też pomogę! - Zgłosił się ojciec, odsyłając Claire do asystowania tatusiowi w kuchni. Misiek wsadził mu w ręce ciężki stos ceramicznych talerzy a sam zaczął rozkładać sztućce. 

Chciał z nim później pogadać na osobności. Nie przy maluchach i nie przy rozchwianym emocjonalnie dziewięciolatku. To będzie męska rozmowa, więc lepiej przed nią wrzucić coś na ruszt, bo z pustym żołądkiem wszystko jest trudniejsze.

\- Grejp, zawołaj dziadziusia i wujków! - Nakazał tatuś i malec co tchu popędził do drzwi, spiesząc się, bo wielka waza makaronu już wędrowała na stół w silnych rękach taty. 

Cas odłożył na tacę porcję obiadu i deser i zaniósł na górę, do Jima.

Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze się to wszystko poukłada, że Jim się przekona, przebaczy Deanowi tamten wybuch i jeszcze będą się z tego śmiać. Patrzył w przyszłość z nadzieją, wreszcie pierwszy raz od lat czuł się szczęśliwy i spokojny. Wierzył, że teraz już będzie dobrze. Tak jak oznajmił Deanowi w chacie: chciał odpocząć, z nimi, w domu. Z alfą, z dziećmi. "Dziś zaczynamy od nowa", pomyślał z błogością w sercu. "Dziś zaczynamy kolejny rozdział".

 

 


	279. ACH, TE ALFY, ACH TE OMEGI

Tatuś skakał koło taty jak kelner, podstawiając mu pod ręce a to pieprz, a to keczup, a to dokładkę makaronu, a to proponując do wyboru jakieś zimne napoje i _ojej, Dean!, lód ci się rozpuścił, przyniosę więcej w wiaderku! A wolisz lemoniadę bardziej cytrynową czy dołożyć pomarańcze?_

Misiek już strasznie dawno temu zorientował się, że tata jest najważniejszy w rodzinie, jak jakiś prezes banku albo generał Patton, albo przynajmniej jak Steve Jobs w Apple, co w niektórych sytuacjach widać było bardziej niż w innych, na przykład podczas wspólnych obiadów, gdy siedział u szczytu stołu i zawsze pierwszy dostawał talerz albo życzył wszystkim smacznego i dopiero wtedy można było zacząć jeść i tego przestrzegali nawet wujkowie, nawet dziadziuś, który był prawie identycznie ważny, ale jednak trochę mniej.

Jeszcze przed tym dniem-wiadomo-którym, kilka lat temu, zanim wszystko się kompletnie rozsypało, tatuś też był wobec taty bardzo usłużny, ale tak samo a może bardziej zajęty był przy maluchach, pomagał im i jadł gdzieś pomiędzy karmieniem ich łyżeczką. Albo jak już cała reszta się najadła i sobie poszli, a on zostawał, żeby posprzątać. Czasem (dość często) tata pod koniec posiłku sadzał go sobie na kolanie i pilnował, żeby coś zjadł i podsuwał mu swój talerz i warczał: nie dyskutuj! Jeszcze kawałek steku, Cas, steki są zdrowe jak cholera! Mają dużo żelaza!

Potem oczywiście ojca nie było, tatuś chorował, całymi miesiącami nie wstawał z łóżka i żywił się głównie kroplówkami i przecierami, które mu wmuszał wujek Gabe. Dziadek Bobby został alfą watahy, ale jemu tatuś już oczywiście nie siadał na kolanach, nawet gdy zaczął schodzić na wspólne posiłki. Dziadek co najwyżej zwracał mu uwagę, że reszta ma ręce i nogi i jak ktoś chce dolewkę kawy, albo więcej bułek, to może sobie przynieść, bo kuchnia nie jest w Australii tylko za ścianą. Tatuś odpowiadał wtedy, że to wcale nie jest kłopot i że i tak idzie po świeży śliniak dla Martusia i że najadł się podczas gotowania, więc niech sobie siedzą. I przynosił, nalewał, podawał... Jak to tatuś. 

Misiek jednak wcale nie uważał, żeby tatuś był jakimś _służącym_ dla wujków czy dziadziusia, bo w wielu innych sprawach to oni jemu pomagali i to się w sumie wyrównywało. Misiek też pomagał. Starał się zastąpić ojca i odciążyć go od niektórych przykrych obowiązków, na przykład karcenia rodzeństwa. Widział niejednokrotnie, że tatuś jest przemęczony ich psoceniem i nieposłuszeństwem, ale nie umie ich dyscyplinować, więc wkraczał i robił to za niego, zwłaszcza wobec Jima. Nie to, żeby sprawiało mu to jakąś przyjemność, po prostu ktoś czasem musiał a tatuś się wybitnie do tego nie nadawał. Zawsze miał miękkie serce i rodzeństwo nieraz to wykorzystywało. Misiek znał ich na wylot, wszystkie niecne sztuczki, łącznie z udawanym płaczem, udawanymi bólami brzuszków czy wymyślanymi na poczekaniu niestworzonymi historiami, w których celowała Joy, kiedy musiała wytłumaczyć się z kolejnych podartych spodni oraz z siniaków i zadrapań od łażenia po drzewach, czego tatuś jej surowo zakazywał a ona i tak robiła, co chciała.

Tak, czasem po prostu ktoś musiał im natrzeć uszu i w takich chwilach tata by się bardzo przydał. Misiek miał żal, że sobie zniknął z tą babą w Kansas a wszystkie problemy zostały na ich barkach. Dziadka, tatusia i jego. Strasznie go za to nienawidził. Dlatego kiedy go zobaczył na podjeździe rok temu, jak wysiadł z dżipa razem z wujkami, jak się rozglądał po ich nowym domu, cały i zdrowy, jakby nigdy nic... Misiek poczuł, że zalewa go oślepiająco biała wściekłość. Stracił nad sobą panowanie, nawet nie pamiętał dokładnie, co się wydarzyło, co mu wykrzyczał, jak do niego podbiegł, co ojciec zrobił, co odpowiedział... W ogóle tego nie pamiętał, tylko tę ślepą furię. Że nie skręcił mu wtedy karku, to tylko zasługa wujków i dziadka. Mocno go przytrzymali. 

No, tak uczciwie przyznając, pewnie nie dałby mu rady, jednak ojciec to ojciec. Chociaż akurat się wtedy wcale nie bronił. Tylko się zasłonił, ale ani razu mu nie oddał, nawet go nie złapał za kark, nie zablokował, co pewnie mógłby zrobić z łatwością, jeśli by tylko zechciał... Więc czemu nic nie zrobił? Misiek w pierwszych dniach uznał, że to przyznanie się do winy.

Później, dużo później, gdy zaczęli powoli rozmawiać ze sobą, gdy w końcu ojciec powiedział o tych smokach i pokazał blizny i widać było, że mu jednak zależy na nich, na tatusiu... Przebaczył mu. I teraz najwyraźniej tatuś też mu przebaczył. Rok im to zajęło. Aż dziwne, że tatuś tyle czasu się opierał. Bo wiadomo, że on ma miękkie serce a już ojca kocha jak wariat. Ta depresja przecież to nie tylko przez żałobę, chociaż to najwięcej, ale Misiek wiedział, że tatuś tęskni za tatą i czeka. Trzy lata na niego czekał. No a potem to jeszcze rok tej szarpaniny, z Peterem, z Andym-Srandym... A już się prawie wydawało, że się nie dogadają! Że się jednak naprawdę rozejdą i pójdą każdy w swoją stronę, z kimś innym u boku... 

Ależ ojciec się na niego gapi! Szczerzy się od ucha do ucha i właśnie powiedział do niego: kwiatuszku. 

_Kwiatuszku_

To już jednak przesada. Niech sobie takie rzeczy mówią na osobności, a nie w obecności prawie całej watahy (no, połowy - tej mieszkającej z nimi na ranczu oczywiście, bo druga połowa mieszkała w miasteczku). Dwumetrowe chłopy przy stole a ojciec bez żadnego poczucia żenady i obciachu wdzięczy się i powtarza to swoje  _k w i a t u s z k u_ takim uwodzicielskim tonem jak w jakimś babskim filmie!

Rany, można sobie oczy wydłubać widelcem od tych czułości. A przecież ojciec jest poważnym alfą, szefem rodziny, rządzi w miasteczku i w tartaku i wszyscy, największe miejscowe zbiry schodzą mu z drogi i robią, co każe! 

 _Kwiatuszku, skarbie, królewno, kochanie, króliczku, motylku.._. I tak na okrągło. Misiek rozumiał, że są dla siebie mili, ale teraz to już zwyczajnie ojciec robi z siebie głupka... Przy wszystkich! A tatuś jakby ogłuchł na całą resztę, nadskakuje mu aż do mdłości, nawet o Martusiu trochę zapomniał. _Może ci podgrzać, Dean? Nie za chłodne? A może odrobinkę kolendry? Doprawiłem jak lubisz, specjalnie sypnąłem więcej chili... A może wolałbyś z tą bardziej rumianą skórką? Zobacz, tu jest taki dobrze przypieczony kawałek... Czekaj, zaraz ci nałożę. A chcesz odrobinkę francuskiej musztardy? Co? Wiem, że wolisz naszą, ale może odrobinkę na spróbowanie?_

Nic dziwnego, że Jim nie był w stanie z nimi usiąść do stołu.

Ten to się zawziął.

Misiek go poniekąd rozumiał, był czas kiedy podzielał jego opinię o ojcu a po ostatniej kłótni nad jeziorem, kiedy ojciec stanął w obronie Srandy'ego... Gdyby Srandy nadal był w grze... Ughrrr... Misiek mimowolnie zacisnął pięści, zgrzytnął zębami na samą myśl. Ale jak widać na załączonym obrazku, Srandy przepadł z kretesem w niebyt a rodzice gruchają jak dwa gołąbki, więc chyba nie ma co brnąć w pretensje. Chyba może zakopać ten topór wojenny. 

Nawiasem mówiąc, z ojcem teraz nie ma gadki. W ogóle nie kontaktuje. Wodzi tylko wzrokiem za tatusiem, robi z siebie idiotę i widać, że ledwo co do niego nie dociera i nic tylko Cas, Kasiu, Kasiątko, króliczku, królewno i tak w koło Macieju. A z tą musztardą to tatuś mógł sobie odpuścić. Nawet gdyby mu posypał talerz tłuczoną cegłą i zmiotkami z tarasu to ojciec by zjadł  z zachwytem i poprosił o repetę. 

Cóż, Misiek nie potrafiłby tego tak ładnie ubrać w słowa, ale jakimś szóstym zmysłem wiedział, przeczuwał, że rodzice teraz potrzebują skupić się na sobie, na odbudowaniu tego, co kiedyś ich spajało i nie ma sensu wyciągać własnych żali ani tym bardziej stawiać warunków. Nie dziś, nie jutro... I dobrze, przecież w gruncie rzeczy o to chodziło, żeby się wreszcie zeszli. No, to niech się schodzą, nie trzeba im przeszkadzać. Jim musi się nauczyć, że nie jest pępkiem świata. A dla rodziny jest lepiej, jeśli unikną rozwodu i zamiast dwóch domów będą mieć jeden. I nie będą się musieli natykać na każdym kroku jak nie na Petera to na Srandy'ego, czy innego byle kogo kto się jakimś przypadkiem napatoczy.

Oczami wyobraźni wrócił do tamtej sceny sprzed lat, gdy odrapane drzwi otworzyła mu obca baba pachnąca ojcem. Jak on wtedy ich obojga nienawidził, jej i ojca... Nie mógł tego pojąć, nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że tatuś leży w szpitalu, że cała wataha siedzi w szpitalnej poczekalni, że spłonął ich dom, że Ellen już nie ma, że nie ma Mary i Johna, a gdzieś tam w innym mieście ojciec z jakąś babą zamawia sobie pizzę i ogląda teleturniej w telewizji i w ogóle o nich nie myśli, ma ich gdzieś, zaczął sobie nowe życie, jakby nigdy nie istnieli, jakby po prostu wymazał ich gumką.

Jechał wtedy autobusem, z policzkiem przyklejonym do szyby i myślał tylko o tym, że tamci dwoje siedzą na kanapie, zlizują pikantny sos z palców, zagryzają piklami i śmieją się do upadłego z przaśnych żartów Jaya Leno, a ojciec tłumaczy tej _babie_ , że to tylko jakiś chłopak, kompletnie nikt ważny, bez znaczenia, jakaś pomyłka po prostu, że zabłądził i że nie będzie już przeszkadzał, że nigdy więcej już go nie zobaczą. 

On na pewno wtedy nie chciał oglądać ojca nigdy więcej. 

Czemu wtedy skłamał z tym Charliem? Że z tatusiem pojechali do Nowego Jorku, do niego i że żyją szczęśliwie, chociaż było przecież całkiem inaczej? Może trochę z zemsty. Może liczył przez kilka długich, naiwnych sekund, że ojciec się wkurzy, że zacznie wrzeszczeć i wściekać się i grozić, że wypatroszy Charliego, że będzie chciał odzyskać tatusia... Że zda sobie sprawę, co stracił, że wcale nie chce tej baby i ją zostawi i wróci z Miśkiem, wsiądą sobie w autobus i wrócą razem, pojadą do szpitala a tam będzie już na nich czekał tatuś, słaby ale zdrowy i może nie wszystko będzie tak całkiem jak kiedyś, ale znów będą razem i znów będą szczęśliwi... 

Tyle że ojciec się nie wściekł, nie przeklinał. Wieść o Charliem wcale nim nie wstrząsnęła. Prawdę mówiąc Misiek zobaczył w jego oczach ulgę. Ulgę, że tatuś sobie kogoś znalazł. Ulgę. Wciąż czuł tamtą gorycz i niedowierzanie, gdy o tym myślał. 

Może gdyby nie skłamał... Może gdyby powiedział prawdę o szpitalu, o tym jak tatuś prawie zwariował z żałoby, poszedł w środku zimy na groby i prawie zamarzł... Może ojciec by wtedy wrócił, chociaż tylko na chwilę... Chociaż na parę dni... Akurat na tyle, żeby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. 

Misiek zagryzł wargę mocno, do krwi, aż poczuł słodkawo-metaliczny smak w ustach. Nie powinien wtedy kłamać, ale cóż, teraz nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. W końcu ojciec przecież wrócił. Bez tamtej baby. I Srandy'ego też się pozbył. I znów są z tatusiem, teraz już wreszcie na stałe. 

 

* * *

 

\- Zerżąłbym cię, królewno. Znowu. - Wyszeptał Dean prosto do ucha omegi. Cas zerknął na niego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i surowości.

\- Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy! - Zbeształ go, ale jego dłonie wędrowały czule po plecach i torsie alfy, głaszcząc delikatnie zwłaszcza te miejsca owinięte opatrunkiem. Obaj wymknęli się do kuchni pod pozorem przyniesienia świeżo upieczonych placków z owocami, stygnących na marmurowym blacie, podczas gdy oni się obściskiwali, stęsknieni za sobą, jakby upłynęły całe tygodnie odkąd się nie dotykali, a to było przecież tylko kilka godzin. Dean nie tracił czasu na wyznania, trzeba się było szybko całować, zanim reszta przy stole nie zacznie się niecierpliwić. 

\- Kocham cię... - szepnął Cas a Dean zamruczał potwierdzająco, że on go też, z wzajemnością, ale ma aktualnie zbyt zajęte wargi, żeby mówić. 

\- To gdzie to ciasto? - Usłyszeli z dołu niecierpliwe ponaglenie. - A dasz bitą śmietanę, czy nie?

Cas odsunął się niechętnie. Grejp przystawiał sobie właśnie stołek, żeby sięgnąć do smakołyków. 

\- Spadniesz! - Zestawił go na podłogę i wręczył pierwszy placek, z czereśniami. - Zanieś ostrożnie, zaraz przyniesiemy resztę.

\- Tylko szybko, no tym jednym się nie podzielimy! - Zauważył oschle mały łasuch, skoncentrowany nad bezkolizyjnym dostarczeniem talerza do stołu. 

\- Zostaniesz? - spytał Cas z zamglonym wzrokiem i błogim uśmiechem. - Pobawisz się z nimi po obiedzie?

\- Chciałbym, zajączku, ale muszę załatwić kilka spraw, przepraszam. - Wydawał się szczerze nieszczęśliwy, że obowiązki odrywają go od omegi. - Wpadnę wieczorem. 

\- Nie wpadniesz, tylko mam nadzieję zostaniesz na noc. - Cas znacząco mrugnął i zakręcił biodrami zalotnie, na co Dean zaklął bezgłośnie i znów go pocałował.

\- Ustaliliśmy, że...

\- ...się nie wprowadzisz od razu, ale nocować możesz. Już nocowałeś! Nie raz! - Przypomniał.

\- Dobrze, może się przemknę po cichutku. Rany, jak ty mną kręcisz! - Westchnął z udawaną rezygnacją i zgarnął oba talerze, po jednym na dłoń. - Trzymasz mnie na smyczy...

\- Akurat, ja ciebie! - Cas parsknął śmiechem i podążył za nim z dwoma pudłami lodów śmietankowych i słoiczkiem doskonałej mieszkanki cukru pudru i przypraw, idealnej do posypania słodko-kwaskowych placków nadzianych czereśniami, truskawkami i rabarbarem. 

Zdążył to poustawiać i zabrać pierwszą partię brudnych talerzy do mycia, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i odebrał z niepokojem, a żeby lepiej słyszeć i nie przeszkadzać obiadującej watasze, aktualnie zajętej pożeraniem słodyczy, wymknął się na werandę.

\- Deejion, uspokój się... Nic nie rozumiem... Uspokój się i nie krzycz... - Próbował przebić się przez potok słów wyraźnie zdenerwowanego chłopca. - Deejion, czy coś się stało? Deejion... Nic nie rozumiem... Czy Big coś ci zrobił? Skrzywdził cię? - Starał się zachować chłodny spokój, nie panikować i udzielić mu najlepszej pomocy, jaka była potrzebna. - Gdzie jesteś? Czy Big cię skrzywdził? Jesteś w domu? Zamknąłeś się w bezpiecznym miejscu? Jesteś ranny?

Kiedyś razem z Adamem przeszli specjalistyczne szkolenie u dyspozytora linii alarmowej, który podpowiedział im jak rozmawiać z przestraszonymi omegami, żeby uzyskać jak najwięcej pożytecznych informacji, od których zależały następne kroki: wezwanie pogotowia lub policji oraz doradzenie co omega może zrobić zanim pomoc nadejdzie.

\- Wyprowadziłem się! - wrzasnął Deejion bardzo zdenerwowany, ale jego głos brzmiał nadzwyczaj mocno, raczej więc nie miał zamiaru zaraz zemdleć ani nie brzmiał jak ktoś cierpiący z powodu bolesnych złamań czy upływu krwi. Czyli nie trzeba biec do Deana i alarmować pogotowia. Uff! - Wracam do schroniska!

\- Dobrze, oczywiście, masz pieniądze przy sobie? Kupisz sobie bilet na autobus? - Cas skupił się na praktycznych kwestiach. To teraz najważniejsze, o powodach tej decyzji zdążą porozmawiać, gdy Deejion się zjawi w Pinewood. - Jeśli nie, to pamiętaj, że w Crabtown jest kancelaria Rodnick, Kleyff & Gardner, pracują dla nas i możesz ich poprosić o małą pożyczkę. Rozliczymy się z nimi, jeśli...

\- Mam forsę! Zabrałem mu wszystkie karty! - Wykrzyknął z triumfem. 

\- Deejion! - Cas chwycił się za usta, ścisnąwszy słuchawkę mocniej. - Co ty...

\- Zabrałem i niech spada! 

\- Ukradłeś mu karty? - Cas poczuł, że uginają się pod nim kolana i przysiadł na najbliższym krześle wyłożonym płóciennymi poduchami. - Ale... tak nie wolno... Deejion! Nie wolno kraść!

\- Zajączku, co tu... - Dean wychylił się przez próg i lekki ton zamarł mu na ustach. - Co się stało? 

\- Deejion okradł Biga i wraca do schroniska! - Poinformował Cas, zasłaniając mikrofon. - Dzwoń do niego, niech nie zawiadamia policji!

\- Dobra, ale co się stało? - Dean wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer znajomego alfy. - Pokłócili się?

\- Jest wstrętny! Paskudny! Nigdy nie powinienem się godzić na ten ślub! Chcę rozwodu! - Pieklił się Deejion. - Nienawidzę go! Wszystkie alfy są takie, czy tylko mnie się trafiają najgorsze kreatury? - Zamilkł wyczekująco.

\- Nie... nie, wszystkie... są... - Cas próbował pozbierać myśli i udzielić jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi. - Ale co się właściwie stało? Pobił cię?... Zgwałcił? - wyszeptał z najwyższą zgrozą.

\- Nic! Właśnie! Nawet palcem mnie nie dotknął od dwóch tygodni! Tylko siedzi nad tym projektem i siedzi, a ja to nikt! Tylko do przynoszenia kawy jestem! Nawet na mnie nie spojrzy! A jak spojrzy to tylko: uczyłeś się dzisiaj? Byłeś na zajęciach? - Przedrzeźniał kwaśno. - Nie jestem jego szczeniaczkiem! NIE JESTEM!

\- Nie jesteś. Oczywiście nie jesteś, ale Big chce dla ciebie dobrze...

\- Wracam do schroniska! A Big niech się wypcha! Niech sam sobie robi kawę! Mam go dość! - Deejion wrzasnął tak głośno, aż Cas się skulił, odsuwając słuchawkę od ucha jak najdalej, po czym połączenie zostało przerwane. 

\- Big twierdzi, że Deejion urządził mu scenę, pokłócili się, mały spakował trochę ciuchów i wybiegł z domu. - Zrelacjonował Dean spokojnie, siadając na przeciwko omegi. - Poradziłem mu, żeby zaczekał, aż z nim pogadasz. Opadną emocje i wróci z podkulonym ogonem. 

\- Ukradł mu karty.

\- Raptem dwie, które leżały na stole w kuchni. - Machnął ręką lekceważąco. - Big się nie przejął i ty się nie przejmuj. Martwi się tylko, żeby nie narobił jakichś głupstw. Tak się kończy demokracja w związkach... A smarkacz nie docenia tego, co ma i jeśli nie zmądrzeje, to straci świetnego alfę. - Podniósł brew z miną wyraźnie świadczącą, że uważa Deejiona za bezczelnego młokosa, któremu przydałoby się solidne lanie na tyłek.

\- Pogadam z nim. - Cas znał poglądy Deana i nauczył się je ignorować. Dean pozował na zwolennika tradycyjnego trzymania omeg krótko i lania jako remedium na wszelkie kłopoty.

\- Umówiłem się z Bigiem na piwo... Biedny facet, od razu wiedziałem, że się wpakował w kłopoty z tym smarkaczem... Może lepiej, żeby się rozstali, niech sobie kogoś znajdzie porządnego, na poziomie a nie takiego... 

\- Dean! - Zmarszczył brwi. - Deejion po prostu poczuł się zaniedbywany. Kocha Biga, tylko musi nauczyć się...

\- To leń i niewdzięcznik, nie broń go.

\- DEAN!

\- Co? Może nie? Powinien brać przykład z lepiej wytresowanych omeg... Może... powinienem dać kilka rad Bigowi jak... - Jego głos zupełnie nie odzwierciedlał sensu tego, co mówił. Mruczał pieszczotliwie, ugodowo, klękając przed omegą. - ...jak wziąć omegę w karby... Mhm? - Przesunął wargami po szyi Casa. - Mhm? Jak omegę wziąć pod pantofel... Hm? Co sądzisz? Żeby była grzeczna i posłuszna, co? 

\- Tak, możesz mu zrobić taki wykład. - Cas roześmiał się, gnąc i wiercąc w czułych, namiętnych objęciach. - Naucz go kupować kwiatki na przeprosiny... 

\- A właśnie! - Dean oderwał się od słodko pachnącej szyi. - Bo chcę ci jednak coś kupić i pomyślałem, że skoro nie chcesz nic do latania...

\- Już to przerabialiśmy...

\- No i ci ustąpiłem, ale zaczynają się wakacje i pomyślałem, że może polecimy znów do Europy! Co ty na to? Zgódź się! Króliczku, jeśli chcesz to możemy zabrać dzieciaki, niech sobie tez pozwiedzają... Co ty na to?

Cas pocałował go w czubek nosa. A potem w usta. 

\- To znaczy, że się zgadzasz? - Spytał z nadzieją. 

\- To znaczy, że za dwie godziny trzeba odebrać Deejiona z autobusu, ty musisz się spakować i wprowadzić, muszę zadzwonić do Amy i do Jody i do Franka... Zrobią mi aferę, jeśli ich nie uprzedzę, że się wprowadzasz. Mam tyle na głowie! - Zerknął na zegarek. - Potem wrócimy do tego pomysłu, okay?

\- Okay. - Dean przyciągnął go do siebie niecierpliwie, przycisnął mocno, aż omega jęknął. - Ale łatwo nie odpuszczę.

Cas odchylił głowę, poddając się jego wargom. Za tym tęsknił. Tego mu brakowało. To na pewno nie był pospieszny, pełen poczucia winy i tłumionego gniewu seks w schowku na pranie... To był jego dawny Dean, to były ich dawne przekomarzania. W świetle dnia, na werandzie... Już się nie bał, że ktoś ich zobaczy, podejrzy. Już się nie bał własnych uczuć, nie wyrzucał sobie, że jest słaby i ulega alfie. Jeszcze do niedawna uważał, że powinien okazywać mu chłód, dystans, bał się powrotu miłości. Bał się, że miłość do Deana uczyni go bezbronnym i że znów będzie cierpiał.

Winił się i karcił, gdy zdarzało mu się ulec Deanowi na kilka chwil, na krótko dopuścić go bliżej, przełamać wrogość, żal... Ale to się zmieniło, lęk go wreszcie opuścił.

\- Kocham cię... - szepnął i zadrżał, gdy Dean odpowiedział: ja ciebie też, Cas. Nigdy nie przestałem. Nigdy. 

 

* * *

 

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Jima z dziwnego stanu bezmyślnego czuwania, czegoś między jawą a snem, gdy gapił się w ścianę, nakryty kocem i starał się odgonić wszelkie obrazy rodziców razem. Tatusia przytulonego do taty, śmiejącego się z czerstwych żartów ojca. Jim miał dość ich obu, ale dziś - wyjątkowo - tatusia bardziej. 

ZDRAJCA. 

Już zapomniał o Johnnym! O całej trójce, o Mary i Ellen! Już zapomniał o tych trzech latach, kiedy ojciec ich zostawił i nawet raz nie zadzwonił, raz! RAZ! Nie zadzwonił, nie wysłał krótkiej wiadomości, maila, pocztówki, czegokolwiek, żeby im dać znać, że żyje i że o nich myśli, że musi coś zrobić, ale że wróci, żeby nie umierali z tęsknoty i ze strachu... A tatuś teraz siada mu na kolana i śmieje się i już zapomniał o tym, co było złe, jakby tego nie było nigdy, jakby to się tak dało tak łatwo zapomnieć, wymazać... zdrajca. 

\- Jim? - Tatuś wszedł cicho. Materac się ugiął pod jego ciężarem, kiedy usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. - Jimmy? Czemu nic nie zjadłeś? Będziesz głodny...

\- A co cię to obchodzi? To będę! - Usiadł gwałtownie, strącając poduszkę na podłogę. - To będę! 

Smród ojca unosił się wokół niego gęstą chmurą, aż do mdłości! Fuj. Jimmy nie był idiotą, dobrze wiedział, co musieli wyprawiać przez te dwa dni spędzone w chacie. Obściskiwali się, całowali i może zrobili sobie kolejną dzidzię. Dziecko. Nowe dziecko. Pewnie, czemu nie, przecież już zapomnieli o Johnie! Zrobią sobie nowe dziecko na jego miejsce...

\- Kocham cię. Tata pojechał, nie będzie tu nocować. Zejdź. Nie natkniesz się na niego.

\- Nie dziś. 

Tatuś patrzył poważnie jak zawsze przed jakąś wychowawczą pogadanką i Jim się wkurzył, bo nie miał teraz chęci słuchać jak to ojciec ich wszystkich kocha i jak _wszyscy powinni się trochę postarać i zrozumieć..._ Nie chciał nikogo rozumieć, nie chciał się starać i nie chciał, żeby ojciec tu mieszkał! Nie miał prawa! Nie miał prawa. Za późno! Stracił swoją szansę!

\- Masz prawo być zły. Ale daj szansę maluchom. - Poprosił tatuś. - Maluchy go potrzebują. I ja też go potrzebuję. 

\- Żeby cię gryzł i bił i zrobi ci dziecko?! - wykrzyknął piskliwie, aż się wzdrygnął od swojego własnego głosu, tak ostro i nienawistnie zabrzmiał. 

\- Nie ugryzł mnie. I nie będziemy mieć nowego dziecka. Na pewno nie teraz... Nie mogę... - Tatuś przełknął ślinę z wysiłkiem, widać było, że jest mu przykro. - Może kiedyś, ale na pewno nie teraz. Jim, jesteś zły, rozumiem to. Wiem, jak się teraz czujesz.

\- Nie wiesz! Nie rozumiesz. Nie masz pojęcia... - warknął, podciągając kolana wysoko do brody i obejmując je ramionami, kuląc się, chociaż w pokoju wcale nie było zimno. - Nie kłam, że wiesz. Nic cię nie obchodzi, co czuję, idź sobie! Idź sobie do niego! Miej sobie dziecko! Ucieknę i zamieszkam z wujkiem Gabem i nie będę wam przeszkadzał!

\- Zachowuj się, idioto! - Misiek wkroczył do pokoju z takim impetem, aż drzwi trzasnęły o stojącą przy ścianie szafkę. - Tylko spróbuj uciec, złapię cię i tak spiorę, że popamiętasz! 

\- Miś! - Tatuś poderwał się, żeby go wypchnąć na korytarz. - Daj nam porozmawiać!

\- Niech się pajac przestanie nad sobą użalać! - Młody alfa dorównywał tatusiowi siłą i wzrostem, więc tatuś nic nie wskórał. - Nie tylko ty przeżywasz, hrabianko, więc zejdź na ziemię i zacznij się zachowywać normalnie, a nie jak rozkapryszony gnojek!

\- MICHAŁ! - Tatuś podniósł głos karcąco. Zwracanie się do nich pełnym imieniem zawsze świadczyło o jego wielkim wzburzeniu i powadze sytuacji. - Michał, zostaw nas samych. Proszę. 

\- Będziesz podcierać mu nosek, gdy on będzie zgrywał wielce obrażonego na cały świat? - Misiek cofnął się do progu, zaplótł ramiona i popatrzył na nich tym swoim wzrokiem jestem-prawie-ojcem-tej-watahy-więc-musicie-mnie-słuchać. - Nie widzisz, że wyrasta z małego, nieszkodliwego świra na egoistę i psychopatę?!

\- Natychmiast wyjdź! - Tatuś aż się zakrztusił z oburzenia. - Idź stąd, potem porozmawiamy!

\- Sam jesteś psychopata! - Jim rzucił w niego trampkiem. - Debil! Kretyn! Wynoś się!

\- James! Nie przeklinaj! Co was dziś napadło! - Tatuś obrócił się na pięcie z surową miną. - Natychmiast przeproś Misia!

\- Nie! Prędzej zjem kupę skunksa!

Tatuś westchnął ciężko, dał znać Miśkowi, żeby sobie poszedł i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Nie jesteś świrem. Ani egoistą, ani psychopatą. Misiek tak plecie, żeby ci dokuczyć. - Wyjaśnił.

\- Przecież wiem.

\- Ale bardzo cię kocha. Troszczy się o ciebie, tylko... wiesz jakie są alfy. Nie umieją się wyrażać... - Pogłaskał go po ręku. - Nie złość się na niego. Ani na mnie, okay?

\- Nie złoszczę się na _ciebie_. - Podkreślił. 

\- Zjedz obiad i ciasto. W lodówce są lody, jeśli chcesz. - Tatuś udał, że wcale nie zerka na zegarek. - Od razu ci się polepszy humor, a potem pogadamy, dobra? Tylko teraz muszę jechać do Pinewood odebrać takiego chłopaka, który... 

\- Omega ze schroniska? - Jim domyślił się od razu. - Jedź. Ja sobie pooglądam film. 

\- Na pewno? Później jeszcze pogadamy, obiecuję, a jutro jedziemy na zajęcia fotograficzne, pamiętasz? - Przypomniał wesołym tonem. - Jeśli chcesz, to możemy wstąpić na jakieś hamburgery i na zakupy do tego sklepu na rogu... z grami... Hm? Co ty na to?

\- Może być. - Jim skinął, bo mimo wszystko nie chciał tatusiowi sprawiać przykrości. Czy to jego wina, że tak ślepo kocha ojca? Trzeba mu raczej współczuć...

\- Bardzo cię kocham. Bardzo. Jak mnie nie będzie, zerkniesz na Joy i maluchy? Zwłaszcza na Joy! Coś wspominała, że chce iść nad jezioro, kategorycznie zabraniam! Możecie iść nad jezioro tylko z kimś dorosłym, okay? - Tatuś zaczął się denerwować od samej zbitki słów: Joy i jezioro. 

Jim uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, bo gdyby tatuś wiedział o połowie rzeczy, które Joy robiła pomimo zakazów, to by chyba osiwiał. 

\- Naprawdę, muszę już się zbierać, ale jutro spędzimy fajne popołudnie, obiecuję! - Tatuś cmoknął go w czubek głowy, zmierzwił mu włosy palcami i pognał na dół wydając polecenia i przypominając maluchom, że muszą być grzeczne, słuchać starszych, nie rozrabiać, nie opychać się jedzeniem (Grejp, do ciebie mówię!) i nie zbliżać do jeziora! (Joy! Nie żartuję, dostaniesz szlaban, jeśli się dowiem, że pobiegłaś na plażę!)

Przynajmniej ojciec sobie pojechał i go nie ma.

Ostatnie dni, kiedy się można tym cieszyć, zanim się oficjalnie wprowadzi...

 

 


	280. DEEJION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienie i taką długą przerwę, ale... cóż... życie :)

 

Deejion dreptał nerwowo wzdłuż chodnika i wyglądał bardzo drobno, bardzo dziecinnie w tych swoich białych, obcisłych dżinsach i w modnej bluzie podkreślającej lekką opaleniznę. Cas ostrożnie zaparkował Continentala i wysiadł, czując na karku uważne spojrzenie Harry'ego, który tym razem pełnił rolę dyskretnego ochroniarza. Wysiadł, pomachał w jego stronę i stęknął, gdy Deejion porwał go w objęcia.

\- Tak się cieszę! Tak się martwiłem! - Usłyszał z głębokim westchnieniem. - Już myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz!

\- Przepraszam... Sprawy domowe... - Usprawiedliwił swoje spóźnienie.

\- Bałem się, że Dean ci zabronił.

\- Jak widać, nie zabronił. - Skorygował z uśmiechem, poklepał chłopaka po plecach, czekając cierpliwie, aż rozluźni uścisk. Deejion najwyraźniej potrzebował przyjaznego dotyku, bo stali tak jeszcze kilka długich chwil, zanim zdecydował się odstąpić krok i wbić pięści w kieszenie bluzy. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Nie. - Chłopak zwiesił ramiona i patrzył spode łba. Ależ z niego dzieciuch!, pomyślał Cas, ponownie wyrzucając sobie, że bardziej stanowczo nie sprzeciwił się temu przedwczesnemu ślubowi. Osiemnaście lat! Toż to jeszcze głupiutki chłopak, co on może wiedzieć o małżeństwie! Z początku oszołomiła go ta cała otoczka, zaloty, oświadczyny, podróż poślubna i wszystkie związane z tym atrakcje, ale czas zabawy się skończył, nadeszła proza życia i teraz płacz i zgrzytanie zębów...

\- Dean rozmawiał z Bigiem. Dopytywał się o ciebie.

\- Krzyczał? - Zainteresował się młodziak i wcale nie wyglądał na zestresowanego tą perspektywą, wręcz zachmurzył się, gdy Cas zapewnił, że nie i że wcale nie jest zły o te karty. - A widzisz! Ma mnie za nic. 

\- Co? Jak to?

\- Uciekłem, a on nie krzyczy! Nie pojechał za mną! Nic go nie obchodzi, że zabrałem karty i już do niego nie wrócę! - Tupnął nogą ze złością.

\- Obchodzisz go! - Zaprotestował. - I to chyba dobrze, że nie ma pretensji, że go okradłeś. - Spuentował surowo. - To bardzo brzydko, Deejion, jak ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, żeby zabrać coś, co nie należy do ciebie? To bardzo złe! W dodatku to przestępstwo. Gdyby zgłosił to na policję, miałbyś się z pyszna! - Podniósł głos i pogroził mu palcem, jak niesfornemu szczeniaczkowi. 

\- Wcale nie, bo mamy wspólnotę majątkową! - powiedział przemądrzale, chociaż przy tym się zaczerwienił i zająknął ze zdenerwowania. - To co należy do niego, należy też do mnie... - Dokończył ciszej pod potępiającym spojrzeniem starszego omegi. 

\- Daj mi te karty. - Cas wyciągnął dłoń i dokładnie obejrzał dwa kawałki plastiku, które podał mu chłopak. - Są wystawione na jego nazwisko. Nie możesz posługiwać się cudzą kartą, to przestępstwo, nawet jeśli jesteście małżeństwem. Poza tym tak po prostu nie można. Co cię opętało? Przecież... - Cas rozłożył ręce bezradnie. - Źle cię traktował? Nie wstydź się. Możesz mi powiedzieć. Jeśli musiałeś uciec, to dobrze zrobiłeś. Źle, że ukradłeś karty, ale jeśli Big cię krzywdził, to dobrze że uciekłeś. Wrócisz do schroniska, nie ma problemu. Przecież wiesz, że każdemu mówimy: w razie kłopotów zawsze możecie wrócić i zacząć stawanie na nogi od nowa. - Zapewnił. - Ale karty mu oddamy, okay? Nie potrzebujesz ich, w schronisku będziesz mieć wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Okay? Nie chcę, żebyś pakował się w kłopoty przez takie głupstwo. 

\- Co ty z tymi kartami! - Rozzłościł się w odpowiedzi i jednocześnie oczy mu się zaszkliły. - Jestem nieszczęśliwy a ty tylko o forsie, jakby to było najważniejsze! Ukradłem i co z tego?! - Wrzasnął i odwrócił się plecami, maszerując w kierunku posterunku. - Niech mnie aresztują, proszę bardzo! Pójdę do więzienia i dobrze! Nikogo nie obchodzę! - Histeryzował, więc Cas otarł twarz gestem podpatrzonym u Deana i pobiegł za nim. 

\- Obchodzisz! Mnie obchodzisz! - Chwycił go za łokieć i obrócił do siebie. - Przestań pleść bzdury!

\- To nie są bzdury! Nikt nie traktuje mnie poważnie, bo jestem młody, tak!? - Fuknął i rozryczał się na całego, ocierając nos mankietem. - Jak młody to głupi, tak?! A jeszcze uważasz, że ze mnie jakiś złodziej! A wcale nie, bo Big mi pozwolił! Mówił, że mogę brać jego karty i płacić, jak coś chcę, że mogę, tak powiedział!

\- Dobrze, już dobrze, nie krzycz. - Cas kątem oka zauważył, że scena zaczyna wzbudzać niezdrowe zainteresowanie nielicznych mieszkańców miasteczka. Pomachał Meg, która wyszła ze sklepu, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje, a teraz stała podparta pod boki, z uśmieszkiem pełzającym na wargach i miną mówiącą wyraźnie: oho!, jeszcze jeden dramat Casa i jego podopiecznych!

Zawstydził się, bo było w tym sporo racji. Omegi potrafiły dramatyzować jak mało kto! Czasem sam tak dawałem do wiwatu... Biedny Dean. Jak udawało mu się mnie uspokoić?, zastanowił się, odciągając Deejiona w spokojniejsze miejsce. 

\- Nie uważam cię za głupka, ani za złodzieja. - Wyjaśnił, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu miłego i dyskretnego zakątka, gdzie mogliby usiąść i porozmawiać.

Bar Benny'ego odpadał ze względu na klientelę. Nie potrzebowali nachalnych spojrzeń kierowców i niewybrednych komentarzy. Nie to, żeby bał się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, Benny potrafił zaprowadzić porządek, poza tym Harry im towarzyszył jak cień i w odpowiedniej chwili wkroczyłby z interwencją. Prędzej należałoby się obawiać o zdrowie potencjalnego agresora niż o to, żeby któremuś z nich spadł włos z głowy, ale tam kompletnie nie było warunków do rozmowy!

Wolałby usiąść w miłej kawiarence pachnącej paloną kawą i lawendą a nie tytoniem i smażoną cebulą... Niestety, takiej knajpki jeszcze się nie dorobili w miasteczku i Cas przelotnie się zastanowił, czy może nie zainwestować w taki lokal. Coś małego i przytulnego, z uroczymi fotelami przy małych stoliczkach i staroświeckim barem ze szklaną witryną pełną domowych wypieków. Klientów mogłyby obsługiwać omegi ze schroniska - oprócz sklepu Meg to mogłoby być dla nich kolejne miejsce na zdobycie doświadczenia zawodowego i doskonała pomoc w budowaniu pewności siebie. Samodzielność finansowa i umiejętność utrzymania się bez pomocy agresywnego alfy to jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy, których chcieli nauczyć w schronisku.

Nikt nie zdoła cię złamać, jeśli umiesz się sam wyżywić i zapewnić sobie dach nad głową, choćby to była psia buda - tak można by w skrócie opisać filozofię Adama, z którą Cas niekoniecznie się zgadzał w stu procentach, ale całym sercem popierał niezależność ekonomiczną omeg i chętnie stwarzał im okazje, by mogły zdobyć zawód i zarabiać. 

Tak, trzeba przegadać z Deanem pomysł takiej uroczej kawiarenki! Nawet jeśli mieliby w całości do niej dokładać i nie zarobić ani grosza! Niech tam! Warto. I mieszkańcy na tym skorzystają. Nie wszyscy, zwłaszcza kobiety, lubią chodzić do Benny'ego. Owszem, ma świetne burgery, najlepsze na świecie, ale nie samymi burgerami człowiek żyje! Czasem chce posiedzieć sobie w jakimś romantycznym, eleganckim miejscu, z prawdziwymi sztućcami, z serwetkami i z czystą podłogą. 

Cas z trudem oderwał się od planowania wystroju wnętrza, chociaż coraz wyraźniej mu się krystalizowała wizja ścian w rozbielonym kolorze kwiatów lawendy i miękkie fotele obite tkaniną w pasy błękitne i liliowe... A na szerokim parapecie gliniany dzban kremowych hortensji... I może małe doniczki słodko pachnących hiacyntów? I koniecznie krzaczki świeżej mięty, z których można obrywać listki do przyozdabiania deserów. Mięta świetnie pasuje do kleksa bitej śmietany, ach...

Nie! STOP!, przywołał siebie do porządku. O tym później. Teraz ważniejszy był Deejion. 

\- On mnie w ogóle nie zauważa, chyba że czegoś chce! Ciągle mi coś każe! A sam tylko zajmuje się swoimi sprawami, pracuje albo gada przez telefon! Ja mam wtedy siedzieć cicho  i nie przeszkadzać! Mam tego dość! Myślałem, że on mnie kocha! Mieliśmy razem urządzać mieszkanie, jeździć na wycieczki i w ogóle! - Burczał i skarżył się, nieświadom, że Cas odpłynął na kilka chwil w marzenia. - Gdybym wiedział, to bym wcale się z nim nie zadawał!

\- Nie chcę mówić: a nie mówiłem, ale próbowaliśmy ci powiedzieć, że trochę pochopnie podjąłeś decyzję o małżeństwie. Przecież jesteś jeszcze taki młody! - Cas wiedział, że chłopak nie chce o tym słuchać, sam w jego wieku miał się za niesamowicie dorosłego i dojrzałego... 

Z perspektywy czasu dostrzegał oczywiście, że był wtedy jeszcze dzieciakiem. No, może nie fizycznie, ale tak strasznie mało wiedział o świecie i życiu i o sobie, praktycznie wcale siebie nie znał, nie rozumiał jak to jest być omegą, a już o alfach to wiedział tylko, że lepiej im nie wchodzić w drogę. A seks? Rany! Przecież nie miał o tym żadnego pojęcia! Nawet nie wiedział dokładnie, co ma między nogami i jak to wszystko działa, nie mówiąc o całej reszcie, o tej całej otoczce, erotyce, grze wstępnej, wpływie księżyca i gorączkach i ugryzieniach... O tym wszystkim, co się dzieje nie tylko w łóżku, ale i poza nim, jak postępować z alfą, jak się z nim dogadywać, jak mówić, żeby słuchał... Jak przy nim nie zwariować i umieć go przekonać do rzeczy, które chcesz robić... Ileż musiał się nauczyć! 

Jejku, nie przeżyłby z Deanem pierwszych lat, gdyby nie mądra pomoc i rady Ellen... A przecież już mieli wtedy szczeniaczki i wydawało się z boku, że są takimi odpowiedzialnymi, statecznymi wilkami! Rodzicami! Mieli ogromny dom! Dean prowadził już wtedy wielką watahę! 

\- Słuchaj, ja też bardzo młodo zacząłem. Pewnie za wcześnie, tak sądzę... - powiedział, żeby go pocieszyć i znaleźć wspólny język. - I wcale nie było mi łatwo. 

\- Tak? - Deejion zerknął powątpiewająco, więc Cas potwierdził ze śmiechem.

\- Tak! Miałem naprawdę twardy start. Byłem głuptasem. - Pstryknął go w nos. - Ponieważ sam wiem, jak było mi ciężko to chciałbym, żebyście wy się tak nie spieszyli do małżeństwa. - Spoważniał. - Do przywłaszczenia. Życie u boku alfy bywa bardzo... - Zastanowił się nad doborem odpowiedniego słowa. - Burzliwe. 

\- Właśnie nie! - Warknął z rozgoryczeniem i złością na samego siebie. - Właśnie nie! Całkiem nie!

Cas podniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, co ten wilczek gada. Czyżby narzekał na _nudę_?

\- Naopowiadał mi dyrdymałów, żebym się tylko zgodził! Zaufałem mu i jak na tym wyszedłem?! - Kopnął leżący na chodniku kamyk. - Właśnie myślałem, że będzie tak jak u ciebie! Albo u tego Rudy'ego, co kiedyś przyjechał do schroniska! Wiesz? Że będziemy się tak kochać, mocno, jak wy i że on będzie za mną szalał, jak Dean za tobą! No, znalazł sobie tego tam, co był na pikniku, ale wszyscy wiedzą, jak on na ciebie się gapi i na pewno się zejdziecie, prędzej czy później, nawet Big przyznał a on się kompletnie na tym nie zna, że to takie romantyczne i w ogóle i ja właśnie chciałem tak samo! Ale mnie oszukał, więc uciekłem i już do niego nie wrócę! NIGDY! I masz rację, nie powinienem się z nim żenić tylko dlatego, że mnie poprosił! Lepiej było poczekać! Jakbym mu odmówił, to może by się bardziej starał! Albo w ogóle spotkałbym kogoś lepszego, co nie? Kto by mnie _naprawdę_ kochał!

Cas przewrócił oczami, ale tak, żeby młodziutki wilk nie zauważył. Z jego naburmuszonego tonu i miny wyzierał naiwny szczeniaczek, który pospieszył się do dorosłości z całkiem dziecinnych powodów. Zachciało mu się bawić w małżeństwo a różnica wieku i podejścia do życia między nim a Bigiem ujawniła się boleśnie, gdy skończył się miodowy miesiąc...

Rozumiał go i współczuł mu, bo przecież to nie była wina Deejiona, że rozumował i zachowywał się jak nastolatek. Nadal nim był, ślub nic nie zmienił. Nie popchnął magicznie kalendarza do przodu... Zderzenie romantycznych wyobrażeń z rzeczywistością i codziennymi obowiązkami musiało go bardzo zaskoczyć. Przynajmniej potrafił przyznać, że źle zrobił nie słuchając rad starszych i bardziej doświadczonych wilków. Jednak trudno, mleko się rozlało i trzeba coś poradzić. A jeszcze te jego mrzonki, żeby być jak Cas albo Rudy... Biedny maluch, cóż on sobie uroił w tej łepetynie? Czy ma pojęcie, co obaj przeszli, zanim stali się takimi wilkami jak dziś? Czy wie, jak Rudy musiał uciekać, że ledwo przeżył, że zanim poznał Lassego i mu zaufał, minęło dużo czasu i kosztowało go to mnóstwo nerwów? Jak mu wytłumaczyć, że życie jest bardziej skomplikowane, niż mu się wydaje? 

\- Naprawdę chcesz się rozwieść? - Spytał spokojnie, przysiadając na ławeczce. Deejion klapnął obok niego ciężko, jakby ważył tonę i jęknął przeciągle. - Czy jednak troszeczkę go kochasz?

\- Nie wiem!

Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Młodziak pachniał intensywnie i to definitywnie, bezdyskusyjnie była miłość. Nie taka dojrzała i głęboka jak po kilku latach wspólnego życia, raczej wciąż świeże zakochanie, burzliwe i chaotyczne, przypominające spieniony szampan, roztrzepotane motyle w brzuchu i zawroty głowy jak na karuzeli. Ale pachniał też zawodem i złością, że wspólne życie z Bigiem nie układa się tak, jak sobie wymarzył. Jak sobie wyobrażał leżąc w łóżku w schronisku i czekając na ślub.

Mały głupolek!, pomyślał z czułością, jak o młodszym bracie.  

\- Chyba już wcale nie! Mówiłem ci, chcę się rozwieść! To koniec! - krzyknął i Cas przygryzł wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. Biedna Ellen, ileż razy musiała wysłuchiwać jego wybuchów, gdy straszył, że ucieknie do Jody i do Amy i że ma wszystkiego potąd i że Dean może się wypchać. Ileż miała do niego cierpliwości! 

\- Czekaj, nie bądź w gorącej wodzie kąpany. - Zmitygował go łagodnie, starając się ją naśladować. - Z rozwodem zawsze zdążysz i pamiętaj, że jakby coś, masz nasze wsparcie i pomoc prawnika. - Zadeklarował. - Ale zanim do tego dojdzie, może chwilkę się zastanów? Na spokojnie, chłodno. Wiesz, żeby nie wpadać ze skrajności w skrajność...

\- Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać! Nie chcę takiego alfy. Myślałem, że będzie inny! - Wilczek aż podskakiwał z nerwów, trząsł się i obcierał nos, usilnie starając się nie płakać.

\- No dobra, ale właściwie co masz mu do zarzucenia? Karcił cię? Bił? Zmuszał do pracy? Poniżał? - Cas niuchał uważnie, bojąc się, że wilczek będzie wstydził się przyznać. Chociaż ciężko to sobie wyobrazić, to czasem omegi kłamały w obronie swoich katów, żeby nie wydało się, jak bardzo alfa nimi pomiatał i jak wiele upokorzeń musiały znosić w czterech ścianach. 

\- Chciałbym! Chciałbym, żeby krzyczał! Przynajmniej byśmy mogli się pokłócić! Widziałby mnie! A tak? Czasem cały dzień był zajęty tylko pracą, jakby mnie zupełnie nie było! Jakbym nie istniał! Jakbym był kompletnie nikim, ot zwykłym meblem! - Tym razem już tama puściła i Deejion znów się rozpłakał żałośnie. - Czemu nic go nie obchodzę? Hm? Czemu?... Po co był ten ślub? Po co? Wmawiał mi, że mnie chce, że nie może beze mnie żyć, a jak już z nim zamieszkałem, to nagle wszystko jak nożem uciął! Koniec miłości! To po co mu ja, co? Po co mnie brał?! 

\- No, właśnie... Po co? Mówiłem, żebyś zaczekał, żebyś skończył szkołę i... - Cas wstąpił niechcący na grząski grunt. 

\- Tak! Was tylko moja szkoła obchodzi! Big też tylko: ucz się! Odrób lekcje! Musisz chodzić na kursy wyrównawcze! Musisz nadrobić! Matematyka jest ważna! - Przedrzeźniał go szyderczo. - Mógłbyś zostać inżynierem, albo przynajmniej architektem zieleni! Nie możesz się tak zachowywać, nie możesz się tyle stroić, gdzie tyle łazisz? Marnujesz czas. Znowu tylko trójka? Stać cię na więcej! Czemu się nie przykładasz? Jeślibyś tylko poświęcał połowę czasu na naukę co na ciuchy i zakupy to zdałbyś na piątki! Nie marnuj swojego potencjału! Nie chcesz być kimś? Czegoś osiągnąć? Zacznij być odpowiedzialny! Jakbym głupi był jakiś! - Deejion roztarł łzy na policzkach. - Uważasz, że jestem głupi!? I nieodpowiedzialny? 

\- Nie uważam. - Cas zaprzeczył, chociaż w duchu jednak podzielał zdanie Biga. Jednak krytyka teraz mogłaby przynieść odwrotny skutek. - Wcale nie jesteś głupi, jesteś bardzo... - Zastanowił się, nie chcąc rozdrażniać chłopca. - Bystry... Big na pewno też tak uważa. Słyszałem, że chce cię wysłać do collegu, dlatego tak pilnuje, żebyś miał dobre stopnie. Chce, żebyś zdobył wykształcenie i dobry zawód. Wierzy, że potrafisz. - Przekonywał. - Wierzy w ciebie. 

\- No pewnie, że potrafię! - Deejion zadarł nos z dumą. - Ale nie chcę być architektem, jak on! W ogóle mnie to nie interesuje!

\- A co cię interesuje? 

\- No... - Zawahał się i w tym momencie przez ulicę przebiegł Dean, zakłócając ich rozmowę swoim nagłym pojawieniem. 

\- Motylku! 

\- DEAN! - Cas zerwał się i skoczył wprost w jego szeroko rozwarte ramiona. Przytulił się z głębokim, błogim westchnieniem a jego twarz prawie zniknęła w fałdach ubrania alfy. - Ale miałeś coś załatwiać? - wymamrotał, wciąż się tuląc. - Miałeś być zajęty całe popołudnie?

\- Jestem, motylku, ale Kev dał mi kilka minut przepustki! Ależ się stęskniłem za tobą, skarbie, nie widziałem cię sto lat... - Dean śmiał się, całował go w czubek głowy i miętosił mu tyłek, nie zwracając większej uwagi na przycupniętego na brzeżku ławki chłopaka.

\- Tylko kilka godzin... - mruknął omega z zadowoleniem. - Też tęskniłem. 

\- Zauważyłem, że tu siedzicie. - Spojrzał wreszcie na Deejiona a omega skulił się ciaśniej, onieśmielony i nieco wystraszony. 

Praktycznie nie znał tego Deana Winchestera, spotkali się może dwa, może trzy razy i zawsze miał u boku Biga, więc obcy alfa nie wydawał się tak groźny. Zresztą, wtedy akurat wcale nie wydawał się groźny, wodził za Casem psim spojrzeniem i Deejion wypatrywał wszelkich _romantycznych_ gestów z jego strony. Nasłuchał się plotek, jak to alfa uciekł, zniknął, zaginął na kilka lat, jak to wrócił nagle, nie wiadomo skąd i wyobrażał sobie jak nadskakuje i zdobywa Casa na nowo, jak stara się go odzyskać, zupełnie jak w filmie! Ach, pół schroniska ekscytowało się tą historią, dzieląc się na dwa przeciwne obozy: żeby Cas go przyjął i żeby żyli długo i szczęśliwie oraz żeby go pogonił i dał alfie popalić, niech cierpi (alfa) za całe zło, które wyrządził (oraz w imieniu wszystkich alf, które kiedykolwiek skrzywdziły przebywające w schronisku omegi). Deejion nie doświadczył jakichś strasznych rzeczy w swoim krótkim życiu. Do schroniska trafił po tym, jak uciekł z domu, z ludzkiej rodziny, która nie tyle traktowała go źle, co nie mogła sobie poradzić z jego skłonnością do tej samej płci. Poza tym nie rozumieli jego prawdziwej natury, nie wiedzieli że jest wilkiem. Dla nich był tylko grzecznym, ugodowym i posłusznym dzieckiem, który w wieku dojrzewania zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać. Oni przestali rozumieć jego, a on przestał rozumieć ich. Którejś nocy podsłuchał rozmowę przybranych rodziców niepokojących się, co w niego wstąpiło i że zmienia się na gorsze. 

To chyba geny, natury nie oszukasz, nie wiadomo kim byli jego rodzice - powiedziała kobieta, którą nazywał matką. A ojciec dodał, że nie rozumie gdzie popełnili błąd, bo przecież był takim słodkim chłopczykiem a wyrasta na cholernego pedała. 

Deejion wytrzymał z nimi jeszcze dwa miesiące, zanim nie uskładał odpowiedniej sumy na zakup biletu autobusowego i któregoś ranka wymknął się, zostawiając na stole list, że bardzo im dziękuje za opiekę, że będzie ich miło wspominał, żeby się nie martwili i go nie szukali. 

_Wasz kochający pedał_

tak podpisał, bo nadal bolały go te podsłuchane słowa. 

Właściwie nie wiedział dokąd ma iść, ale widocznie jakaś dobra gwiazda go prowadziła, bo ze szczątków informacji poskładał sobie, że musi dotrzeć do schroniska prowadzonego przez fundację firmy Cas' Cookies. Cas to był oczywiście ten piękny facet z reklam ciasteczek i Deejion przeżył nawet krótki, intensywny moment kiedy się w nim kochał, całkiem platonicznie i po szczeniacku. Poza tym widział w nim wilka, takiego samego jak ten, który patrzył na niego w lustrze a w opisie fundacji było dość tajemniczo i jednocześnie obiecująco brzmiące zdanie o pomocy "wilkom, które nie mają wsparcia swoich watah". On czuł się wilkiem i nie miał watahy, więc przez dwa miesiące całe popołudnia poświęcał na dorywcze prace aż za wszystkie pieniądze kupił bilet do Pinewood w Montanie (i jeszcze starczyło mu na dwie kanapki, colę i błyszczyk do ust o smaku moreli).

Może dlatego nie miał takich uprzedzeń do alf, jak inni mieszkańcy schroniska? Może dlatego był tak zafascynowany Bigiem i jego siłą, niezależnością, czymś, co go otaczało, promieniowało z niego i było tak cholernie pociągające i tak mu pochlebiało, że ten wspaniały wilk się nim zauroczył, że się _zakochał_ , że obsypywał go kwiatami, prezentami, że obiecywał mu cudowne, wspólne życie, że widział w Deejionie nie jakiegoś rozczarowującego pedała, ale kogoś zachwycającego... Wartego miłości. 

Och, jak chciałby pokazać rodzicom siebie u boku Biga, jego piękny apartament, o wiele lepszy i z większym gustem urządzony niż stary, ciasny domek z przedmieścia, piąty, do którego się przeprowadzali, gdy ojciec szukał kolejnej pracy w innym mieście, w innym stanie. Big miał świetny zawód, był szanowany, miał świetnych znajomych, dużo podróżował, wiedział tyle o świecie, że Deejionowi nie mieściło się w głowie, że ktoś może tyle wiedzieć. Wsłuchiwał się z fascynacją w każde jego słowo podczas randek i nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście, że to właśnie jego Big wypatrzył i wybrał. Dla niego nie jestem cholernym pedałem! Dla niego jestem ukochanym... mężem!, myślał wieczorami i uśmiechał się do siebie, oglądając elegancką, platynową obrączkę. Tyle się nasłuchał o Casie, obserwował go gdy tylko miał okazję i chciał być jak on. Chciał mieć piękny dom, chciał być kochany i szczęśliwy. Chciał mieć alfę u boku, pięknego jak książę i żyć jak w bajce. 

Przez chwilę nawet żył, albo przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Przez chwilę. I właśnie gdy już miał skompletować kilka zdjęć i wysłać rodzicom, żeby sobie tę bajkę obejrzeli i może pożałowali, że tak go wtedy skrytykowali i nie docenili - właśnie wtedy Big dostał to wstrętne zlecenie, które wszystko popsuło!

\- A to jest ten gagatek, co? - spytał Dean Winchester, mrużąc oczy. Deejion aż dostał gęsiej skórki od samego jego zapachu. Ciężkiego, drzewnego, świdrującego w nosie... Dziwił się, kiedy zdążyli się pogodzić (bo ewidentnie wyglądali na pogodzonych - i to _wielokrotnie_ ), bo jeszcze niedawno na pikniku każdy z nich był z kimś innym. Ciekawe czy Adam wie? Czy omegi w schronisku wiedzą? Ale się zdziwią! 

\- Daj spokój. - Cas obrócił się w ramionach alfy tak, że stał plecami do niego a przodem do Deejiona. Alfa objął go jeszcze ciaśniej zachłannym, zaborczym gestem. - Tylko sobie rozmawiamy.

\- Big powinien go przełożyć przez...

\- Dean. - Cas syknął ostrzegawczo, na co alfa pojednawczo pocałował go w ucho. Deejion niemal fizycznie odczuwał aurę dominującego wilka i zazdrośnie obserwował, jak śmiało Cas sobie z nim poczyna. Z jaką zażyłością obaj się dotykają, jakby się znali sto lat, jakby nie było między nimi żadnych nieporozumień, żadnych swarów. Jakby nigdy się nie rozstali nawet na dzień czy dwa. 

Deejion jeszcze zanim trafił do schroniska wyrobił sobie obraz Casa jako silnego, niezależnego faceta, który osiągnął niewyobrażalny życiowy sukces: miał własną firmę, OGROMNĄ, na skalę krajową. Miał sieć cukierni, fabryki produkujące różne dżemy i ciasta i przysmaki... Jego zdjęcia reklamowe można było znaleźć w eleganckich magazynach ze śliskimi, kredowymi kartkami i lśniącymi okładkami. Był bogaty. OSZAŁAMIAJĄCO BOGATY - o czym Deejion się przekonał już w schronisku. Dzięki niemu działała fundacja, Adam wyrażał się o nim z głębokim respektem a reszta omeg wręcz bałwochwalczo. Oprócz schroniska wybudował ogromny dom dla siebie i swojej watahy. _Swojej_ watahy! Swojej. Miał fanów! Był _sławny_! Deejion osobiście widział kilka jego książek kucharskich! W prawdziwych księgarniach! Ludzie je kupowali! Nawet jego matka miała jedną - upaprała ją tłuszczem i ciastem, które zaschło na rogach, gdy przekładała strony, ale ciasteczka według tych przepisów wychodziły zawsze bardzo pyszne. 

Cas był kimś. Idolem. Wzorem do naśladowania. 

Dziwnie teraz wyglądał wiercąc się w ramionach alfy, który go łaskotał, szczypał w pupę i całował w szyję z tak nieprzyzwoitą zachłannością, od której młodemu wilczkowi robiło się gorąco i duszno, aż musiał odwracać wzrok. Przy Deanie Cas zdawał się taki drobniutki i kruchy i zupełnie taki jak cała reszta omeg. Nawet przechylał głowę w ten charakterystyczny sposób, sygnalizujący uległość i bezbronność. 

\- Bo flaki sobie wypruwa dla tego...

\- Dean!

\- Patrz i ucz się, jak być dobrym wilkiem. - Przykazał oschle. - Bierz przykład z Casa, to jest najlepszy omega na świecie! No, co? Nie burcz na mnie, kwiatuszku. Niechby taki smarkacz jeden z drugim miał połowę twoich zalet, to by żadne schronisko nie było potrzebne... Auć! Za co to?

\- Już ty wiesz za co! - Cas podniósł palec, chcąc mu pogrozić, ale Dean natychmiast złapał go wargami. - Zostaw... 

Deejion spuścił głowę, skrępowany czułościami okazywanymi tak ochoczo przez oba wilki. Ach! Chciałby, żeby Big go tak porwał w ramiona i całował, nie przejmując się nikim. Z początku tak właśnie to wyglądało, ale miesiąc miodowy minął niepostrzeżenie i skończyły się romantyczne wieczory i randki, wyznania i zaloty i... seks. Boski, cudowny seks, przynoszący tyle... niespodzianek i... satysfakcji i... o rany, jak za tym tęsknił!

A od kilku tygodni Big zasypiał nad deską, często nawet nie trafiał do łóżka tylko zalegał na kanapie w swojej pracowni, za krótkiej i niewygodnej przy jego potężnej posturze, spał trzy godziny i znów wracał do pracy. Zero seksu! 

Nie to, co co dwaj, aż buchało od nich pożądanie, Dean nie odrywał rąk od Casa! A przecież obaj już byli starzy! Po trzydziestce chyba! I mieli kupę szczeniaczków! Przy tylu dzieciach to już chyba nie powinno im się tak chcieć seksu, co?, pomyślał kwaśno, przypominając sobie pochrapującego Biga. Po co został głupim architektem? Mógł zostać drwalem, jak Dean. Pracowałby sobie spokojnie w tartaku a po pracy mogliby... no, żyć. Normalnie! jak wilki! jak Dean i Cas! Dean wcale nie wyglądał na wykończonego, wręcz przeciwnie, miał tyle energii, że jeszcze by dla drugiego wilka starczyło!

Bigowi się wydaje, że jest taki mądry, a tu proszę! Dean okazał się trzy razy mądrzejszy, chociaż nie ma super pracowni i nie jest WIELKIM PANEM ARCHITEKTEM ĄĘ, tylko łazi w brudnych traperach, oblepionych gliną i sosnowymi igłami. A jak się gapi na Casa! A jak go całuje w ucho i w szyję i w policzek i w usta i we włosy i wącha go z takim wyrazem oczu, z taką lubością, jakby Cas był najlepszym obiadem, czymś najsłodszym, czymś super-hiper-extra cudownym!

Czemu Big już tak na niego nie reaguje? Na Deejiona? Czy jednak rodzice mieli rację? Czy jest nic nie wartym cholernym pedałem, którego po prostu nie można kochać? 

\- Muszę uciekać, królewno, Kevin mnie zabije, jak nie wrócę, rany, ale bym cię... - Naszeptał coś do ucha i Deejion domyślił się, o co chodziło, chociaż nie usłyszał żadnego słowa. Dość, że Cas zaczął chichotać, czerwienić się i powiedział: no, to wieczorem, jak przyjdziesz. - Ale króliczku, to na pewno dobry pomysł? Bo dzieci...

\- Szukasz wymówki? - Cas się nasrożył i Dean natychmiast zaprzeczył. 

\- Kochanie, będę tak szybko jak tylko będę mógł. Jeszcze o tym pogadamy. Będziesz czekać? - Upewnił się niespokojnie i to było coś dziwnego, coś nowego, czego Deejion nie rozumiał w pełni. Jakiś nowy rys u alfy. 

\- Oczywiście, że będę, Dean, kocham cię. - Wyznał Cas prostolinijnie, bez sekundy zawahania, nie obawiając się, czy ktoś ich słyszy. Zarobił tym jeszcze długi i pełen pasji pocałunek w usta. 

\- Nie bądź zbyt łagodny dla tego nicponia! - Wskazał palcem na nastolatka, gdy wreszcie zdołał się oderwać i dyskretnie otrzeć palcem ślinę z kącika warg. - Big wariuje z niepokoju. Mówiłem mu, żeby dał sobie spokój, ale...

\- Dean, idź już. - Cas popchnął go w stronę kancelarii. - Poradzimy sobie!

\- ...przez kolano! Mówię! Jedyny sposób! - Odkrzyknął z drugiej strony ulicy, a Cas pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie słuchaj go. Tylko tak gada! - Usiadł koło Deejiona z błogim uśmiechem i zamglonym, rozmarzonym spojrzeniem.

\- Czyli wróciliście do siebie? - Na wpół spytał, na wpół stwierdził. - Przebaczyłeś mu Andy'ego?

\- To raczej on przebaczył mi Petera. - Cas poprawił się na ławce i wyciągnął telefon, który zaczął wibrować i brzęczeć. - Przepraszam, muszę... Tak, Frank? No, w mieście, ale... A kto ci powiedział?... A Jody już wie?... Rany! Miałem wam powiedzieć, ale... No, mam tu sytuację... Nie, nie z Deanem... Z jednym omegą... No, muszę... No, ale nie denerwuj się, Frank, przecież wiesz, że cię kocham... Tak, wiem, że się martwisz, ale nie ma powodu, już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy... Frank, nie krzycz... Nie! Zabraniam! Żadnego strzelania! Nie! Frank!... Przysięgam, że do niczego mnie nie zmuszał ten sierściuch i Stalin!... - Zerknął na Deejiona i mrugnął wesoło. - Ja go kocham, Frank, i jestem z nim szczęśliwy, naprawdę. Nie bądź zły... Dobrze, zaraz do niej zadzwonię... Albo pójdę, bo jestem raptem sto metrów od posterunku... Co?... Dobrze, oczywiście, przyjadę, jak będę wracać, dobra? I tak muszę zahaczyć o schronisko... Przysięgam, nie zmusił mnie, nie zaszantażował, nie zastraszył, nie... nic z tych rzeczy, Frank, sam chciałem. Nie, nie bronię go teraz... Słuchaj, muszę kończyć, wpadnę po drodze, ściskam cię i całuję i nie ładuj sztucera srebrnymi kulami! - Zaśmiał się i wstał. - Deejion, przepraszam, ale muszę zobaczyć się z Jody. Możesz zaczekać na mnie w Continentalu? Pogadamy jeszcze w schronisku, ale teraz naprawdę muszę to załatwić, bo mnie oboje obedrą ze skóry i powieszą sobie nad kominkiem mój ogon! - Zażartował i pomknął przed siebie, zostawiając omedze kluczyki. 

Deejion zabrał torbę podróżną wypchaną ciuchami i powlókł się do auta. 

Ale po trzech krokach nieco się wyprostował i uśmiechnął. 

Jak to Dean powiedział? Że Big wariuje? 

Wariuje?

Może jednak się nie rozwiodą... Może jest jeszcze nadzieja.

 

 


	281. WEZWANIE MONSTRUM

Cas kucnął koło biurka Jody, głaszcząc ją po ręku i zaglądając w oczy, bo doskonale wyczuwał, że jest na niego zagniewana. Na razie nic nie tłumaczył, tylko mruczał coś niewyraźnie, przyjaźnie i wzdychał, żeby zechciała na niego spojrzeć przychylniej.

\- Złowił cię, wiedziałam! - Nie wytrzymała w końcu i fuknęła z irytacją. - Frank miał racje, ale ja mówiłam: nie, tym razem Cas zmądrzał! Znalazł sobie porządnego faceta! I co? Na jego wyszło! Stary dureń a ty drugi! - Z hałasem odsunęła krzesło od biurka i pomaszerowała wojowniczo do miniaturowej kuchenki, żeby nalać sobie szklankę wody z lodem. Nie z pragnienia, po prostu musiała rozchodzić nadmiar energii, który aż w niej buzował.

Cas wysłuchał litanii zarzutów i cierpkich słów pod adresem Deana a kiedy Jody umilkła odczekał jeszcze kilka chwil, zanim podszedł z przepraszającą miną i podkulonym ogonem, wysyłając w jej kierunku sygnały uległości.

\- Nie gniewaj się. - Zaczął cichutko i przytulił się jak złajane dziecko, szukające zgody. - Nie gniewaj... Proszę... Nie chciałem cię zmartwić.

\- Dlatego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? - Spytała surowo, ale Cas się uśmiechnął, bo poczuł, że go obejmuje i klepie po plecach. Odetchnął z ulgą i rozluźnił mięśnie, kładąc policzek na jej ramieniu. - Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem?

\- Byłem troszkę zajęty... - Wymamrotał radośnie, przypominając sobie czym. Przez dwa dni praktycznie nie wyłazili z Deanem z łóżka.

\- Ja wiem, że brakowało ci... tych spraw... - Jody kaszlnęła i pociągnęła z nieco udawaną odwagą. - Seksu. Ale czy to naprawdę musiałeś brać tego chłystka z powrotem?! A jak znów cię skrzywdzi? Poleci gdzieś, jak to on?! Przecież dopiero co prowadzał się z tym Andym! I masz być na doczepkę, na zmianę? Raz ty, raz on? - Piekliła się i burczała z goryczą. - Mógłby chociaż trochę o ciebie powalczyć, postarać się! Żebyś wiedział, że mu zależy!

\- Wiem, że mu zależy. - Odchylił się, żeby popatrzeć jej w oczy. - Myśmy sobie już wszystko wyjaśnili.

\- Na pewno? - Przerwała ostro. - Bo mnie się zdaje, że on dobrze wie, jak cię podejść! To cwaniak i manipulator, znam go! Zawsze go broniłeś, ale na mnie nie działają jego sztuczki! - Prychnęła i pokręciła głową, jakby jej było trudno uwierzyć, że Cas po tym wszystkim jeszcze mu ufa.

\- Kocham go. - Zaczerwienił się, bo wiedział, że to wyznanie tylko ją rozdrażni i wstydził się, że ma go za jakiegoś naiwniaka, że broni teraz Deana i siebie i tego uczucia, jakby robili coś złego. Czuł się głupio, niekomfortowo, chciałby w jej oczach znaleźć uznanie, ale Jody z takim trudem przekonała się do Deana, kiedy jeszcze z Miśkiem w brzuchu wrócił na ranczo. Kilka lat zajęło jej zrozumienie, że Cas jest z nim szczęśliwy i nie dzieje się mu krzywda. Kiedy zniknął Jody z początku nie dowierzała, a później oboje z Frankiem uznali go za najpodlejszego z podłych i nie kryli urazy, gdy zjawił się po trzech latach. Co prawda tylko Frank go chciał zastrzelić, Jody ograniczała się do okazywanej na każdym kroku niechęci i pogardzie. Bądź co bądź jako szeryf nie mogła działać wbrew prawu.

\- Bo masz złote serce! - Pogłaskała Casa po policzku rozczulającym, matczynym gestem. - Tyle co on ci wyrządził...

\- Jody...

\- ...a ty go wciąż kochasz! - Podkreśliła. - Wciąż! Dlatego cię tak wykorzystuje! Jakbyś go raz kopnął w tyłek...

\- Jody, proszę. On nie jest taki, jak myślisz. Szaleje za dziećmi. I bardzo się o nas troszczy. - Tłumaczył, chociaż jej mina ostentacyjnie wołała: akurat! - Jemu też nie było łatwo... Czekaj, Jody, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. Proszę! Jemu też nie było łatwo. Wiesz, jakie ma wielkie blizny? Po tym... - To straszne słowo ~~smok~~ nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. - Ma cały tors poparzony, tu na żebrach i częściowo na brzuchu. Możesz zapytać Amy, jedna wielka, straszna blizna. Cały czas nosi opatrunki a przez rok nikomu się nie skarżył, nawet to ukrywał! Nie chciał mi pokazać, sam podejrzałem! 

Jody podniosła brew wątpiąco, podejrzewając, że to _podglądanie_ zostało z góry wyreżyserowane przez Deana. Cas był taki naiwny!

\- Myślisz, że mnie bierze na litość, ale nieprawda. - Przejrzał ją dzięki wrodzonej, niebywałej intuicji. - Nie było nam łatwo się dogadać, miałem dużo pretensji, dużo żalu do niego i narobiłem głupstw... - Przyznał szczerze. - Odpychałem go, odtrącałem... To było okrutne z mojej strony.

\- Okrutne? - Prychnęła. - Zostawił cię bez słowa! Wiesz w jakiej sytuacji! - Przez delikatność ugryzła się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć kilku słów za dużo. O dzieciach, pogrzebach i bezdomności, o szpitalu nie wspominając. Ani o tym przemarznięciu, zapaleniu płuc i zapaści. Martuś to się cudem urodził, w takim omega był w stanie, a ten go jeszcze broni i bierze na siebie winy. 

\- On też cierpiał. Jego dzieci zginęły przez smoka. - Cas zbladł, gdy to powiedział, kosztowało go to dużo nerwów, ale ciągnął odważnie.

\- Wasze dzieci. Powinien być tu z tobą i z tobą je opłakiwać. 

\- Jody, Jody... - Jęknął, bo nic nie rozumiała. - Zostawił mnie z wami, z watahą, wiedział, że się mną zaopiekujecie, a on był sam i walczył. Trzy lata się tułał byle gdzie...

\- Już ty mi tu nie mydl oczu! Nie nabierzesz mnie na te plewy! - Fuknęła. - Co, nie wiesz, gdzie się szlajał i z kim? Frank mi powiedział! Gdy ty leżałeś w szpitalu, on się gził z jakąś lafiryndą! na oczach Miśka! Nie wiesz? Tego ci nie powiedział, co? Tym się nie pochwalił?! - Wybuchnęła ze złością. - Może i zemścił się na tym smoku, ale co użył swego, to jego. Wyskakał się z kwiatka na kwiatek przez kilka lat a teraz zjechał na gotowe, lizać rany, żebyś koło niego chodził jak siostra miłosierdzia. Wykorzystuje cię, nie widzisz? Ślepy jesteś? 

Cas zasznurował usta i przez chwilę oboje milczeli, oddychając ciężko, rozczarowani sobą nawzajem. Cas nie rozumiał jej zawziętości i wrogiego stosunku do alfy, Jody nie rozumiała, czemu po raz kolejny pozwala sobą pomiatać i pcha się w łapy Deana, żeby go skrzywdził. Bo przecież co innego mogło go spotkać?

\- Będziesz tego żałował, ale rób jak chcesz. - Wyrzuciła z siebie zimno.

Cas spuścił głowę, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze powiedzieć, jak ją przekonać, ale ostatecznie nie znalazł żadnych nowych argumentów, których by już nie próbował, więc cicho wycofał się i wyszedł z komisariatu, świadom, że rozstają się nie tak, jak powinni, że to go będzie uwierać do końca dnia i dłużej, póki się nie pogodzą. Cóż mógł więcej zrobić? Liczył, że Jody w końcu zmięknie i sama przekona się o intencjach Deana. 

\- Przepraszam! - Niewielka ciężarówka z ortalionową plandeką zatrzymała się obok, gdy zmierzał chodnikiem do samochodu. Kierowca, młody chłopak o ciemnej karnacji i kontrastowo białych zębach wychylił się przez szybę szoferki i spytał, jak dojechać na ranczo Winchesterów. 

\- Ranczo? - Cas w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał pytania, po części dlatego, że nadal był zafrasowany konfliktem z Jody, po części dlatego, że kątem oka zobaczył biegnącego ku nim Eddiego. Rany! Czy teraz nie będzie mógł spokojnie wyjść do miasta bez wzbudzania paniki i powszechnej mobilizacji wśród jakże dyskretnie pełniących wartę ochroniarzy z watahy?

\- Winchesterów. Tu mam adres, ale mój GPS coś się zawiesił i już dwa razy zawracam do tego cholernego Pinewood. - Młody kierowca wyraźnie się zniecierpliwił. Cas pomyślał, że to pewnie jedna ze sztuczek Asha, który nieco "zaktualizował" położenie rancza na cyfrowych mapach, aby wprowadzić w błąd niepożądanych gości. Ci, którzy znali Winchesterów trafią i bez pomocy GPS, a reszta niech błądzi. Zalecenie Deana, Cas mógłby dać sobie palec uciąć. I kto tu ma paranoję?, pomyślał z przekąsem. Ach, ten alfa. Zawsze miał świra na punkcie bezpieczeństwa, ale teraz to już przechodzi sam siebie. 

\- Bo co? - Eddie warknął ostro, wyrastając niespodziewanie między dostawczakiem a omegą i odpychając tego ostatniego z zasięgu kierowcy. 

\- Bo mam przesyłkę! - Młody obrzucił go od stóp do głów wyzywającym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili odezwał się z większym respektem, na co wpłynęła pewnie zwalista postura Eddiego, który może i wyglądał jak typowy wiejski osiłek, ale po co od razu z nim zadzierać? Lepiej nie wchodzić takiemu w drogę. - Mam przesyłkę dla C. Winchester. - Wydukał z kartki. - Ce. Tylko tyle napisali, zamiast imienia. No, nie wiem, znacie jakąś Ce Winchester? 

\- Tak - powiedział Cas, ale Eddie zagłuszył go gromkim: NIE. Na oczy nie widziałem. - Ej, Eddie, przecież Ce to...

\- Zamknij się i do wozu. - Eddie zmrużył powieki bardzo groźnie i pokazał palcem drogę.

\- Nie krzycz.

\- Bo cię zaniosę. - Zagroził ostro i Cas zorientował się, że to nie jest czcza pogróżka. - Ale przecież to ja...

\- To znacie tę babę, czy nie? Bo trochę się spieszę a to całe zielsko zaraz zacznie więdnąć. - Chłopak wskazał kciukiem za siebie, w kierunku plandeki. - Nie wiem, co jest grane, ale w życiu nie wiozłem takiego zamówienia. 

\- Jakiego? - Cas niepomny na warczenie Eddiego sięgnął do burty i zajrzał przez szparkę między deskami a ścianką z impregnowanej płachty. Zanim cokolwiek zobaczył już wiedział i roześmiał się głośno a woń kwiaciarni uwolniła się spod przykrycia i rozpłynęła w powietrzu. - Niech zgadnę. Nadawca to Dean Winchester?

\- Uhm, nie... - Kierowca zerknął ponownie w papiery. - Grey Wolf Inc. 

\- Dean. - Cas i Eddie spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo, rozpoznając po nazwie jedną z firm, należących do watahy. - Ile tego jest?

\- No... Nie wiem, czy mogę... - Chłopak zawahał się, ale szybko machnął ręką na tajemnice handlowe. - Dwadzieścia krzaków róż, dwadzieścia krzaków hortensji, pięćdziesiąt doniczek storczyków, sto cebulek tulipanów i dwieście ciętych, czterdzieści słoneczników, dziesięć bukietów z białych kwiatów i dwa wieńce na drzwi Madame Butterfly. - Przeczytał listę na zleceniu transportowym. - Już zapłacone. Fiu, fiu! Baba musi zakładać kwiaciarnię, albo facet nieźle narozrabiał i chce ją udobruchać. - Puścił do nich oko, snując domysły detektywa amatora. - Osobiście wolałbym raczej pierścionek czy coś. Kwiatki zwiędną, a złoto zostanie. Wiecie, co mam na myśli. Kruszec jest kruszec. To jak, wiecie jak tam dojechać czy nie? 

\- Za miastem cztery mile i skręć w las, w lewo. Trudno zobaczyć drogę, ale jest tam. - Zapewnił Eddie i wyjął telefon, żeby uprzedzić chłopaków z patrolu. - Tylko powoli, bo rozwalisz sobie podwozie. - Obrzucił dostawczaka pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. Niezły wóz, ale nie na ich leśne drogi. - Dobra, Cas. Chyba czas się zwijać? Niespodziankę szlag trafił, ale  jeśli pojedziemy za nim, to zdążysz osobiście odebrać to zielsko. 

Cas kwiknął radośnie i popędził do Continentala, szczęśliwy, że Dean nie okazał się taki praktyczny, żeby kupić _kruszec_. Złoto, też coś! Wolał róże i hortensje. I tulipany. Niech sobie zwiędną za kilka dni (te cięte, bo krzaczki wsadzą w ogródku), ale jak będzie pięknie! Jak będzie pachniało w całym domu! Ale z tego Deana wariat!

Głupek, pomyślał z rozczuleniem. Idiota. 

Kiedy on zdążył to wszystko załatwić?

 

* * *

 

Lasse otworzył oczy i chwilę gapił się w przestrzeń, nie chcąc wracać do rzeczywistości. Kiedy brali Bjorna, liczyli się z takim obrotem spraw i zdawało mu się, że jest na to gotowy. Nie był. W ciągu kilku miesięcy mocno przywiązał się do tego malucha. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak mocno go to uderzy. Jakby wpadł pod ciężarówkę. W dodatku Rudy... Dla niego powinien być silny. Twardy. Powinien być jak ściana, o którą omega może się oprzeć. Powinien być jak ściana, którą odgrodzi go od smutku, od cierpienia... 

Tym powinny być alfy, prawda?

Silne, twarde i niepoddające się tym łzawym uczuciom, które sprawiają, że nie chce ci się wstawać z łóżka a świat wydaje się pozbawiony koloru i smaku. Nawet nie był głodny. Zamknął powieki, chcąc znów się zanurzyć w pustce głębokiego snu. Byle nie słyszeć chlipania Rudy'ego, dobiegającego z dziecinnej sypialni. Powinien tam iść i pocieszyć go, ukołysać w ramionach, zaproponować, że pójdą na śniadanie do tej małej knajpki, do której zawsze lubili chodzić, gdzie się poznawali i zakochiwali w sobie... powinien, ale czuł się dziwnie słaby, zmęczony, zbyt zmęczony żeby zwlec się z łóżka. Po co? 

Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu żartowali sobie, że trzeba będzie wymyślić ocenzurowaną wersję dla Bjorna, kiedy podrośnie i zacznie pytać jak się poznali. Bez gangsterów w tle, rozbieranych randek w saunie i tego fragmentu, jak Rudy uciekał przed nim ze strachu, że Lasse sprzeda go zbirom z Chicago. Wyobrażali sobie dorastanie Bjorna i snuli plany wspólnych wycieczek, chodzenia na mecze hokeja, Lasse planował już, że zacznie go uczyć kowalstwa i może w przyszłości przekaże mu kuźnię, by kontynuował rodzinną tradycję. 

Bjorn nie będzie niczego kontynuował. Leży teraz w grobie w tej swojej małej trumience, nakryty warstwą ciężkiej, czarnej ziemi a nad nim więdną kwiaty z pogrzebowych wieńców. 

Lasse pozwolił łzom potoczyć się po policzkach, nie dbając o to, że alfa nie powinien płakać. Jedna z ważniejszych lekcji z dzieciństwa: tylko małe szczeniaczki i omegi ryczą, nie umiejąc panować nad swoimi uczuciami i dając tym dowód swojej słabości. Jeśli nie chcesz być szczeniaczkiem i omegą, jeśli chcesz pokazać innym wilkom swoją wartość, udowodnić im, że jesteś silnym, poważnym wilkiem - nie płaczesz, choćby cię kroili na plasterki i posypywali solą.

Dziś nie dbał o to, co inni mogliby o nim pomyśleć. Tęsknił za Bjornem i żałował, że mieli tylko tę odrobinę czasu razem, za krótko. Za krótko. 

\- Zjedz.

Lasse zamrugał gwałtownie i usiadł, zaskoczony wtargnięciem Rudy'ego. 

\- Kawa. Sok. Jajka, rogaliki, bekon. - Omega postawił przed nim tacę i poszedł do okna podnieść rolety. - Zjedz, to ci dobrze zrobi. Potem możesz jeszcze pospać, ale teraz musisz coś zjeść. 

Lasse przyjrzał mu się uważnie, węsząc. Mądre, wesołe oczy Rudy'ego podpuchły od płaczu. Poszarzał na twarzy i miał tłuste włosy, których chyba nie czesał od kilku dni. Zdaje się, że nie brał prysznica, ale przynajmniej zmienił ubranie i już nie pachniał załamaniem nerwowym. 

\- Ja już jadłem. Zjadłem owsiankę i tost z serem. Wolisz tosty z serem? Mogę ci zrobić, daj mi pięć minut. - Zaproponował zachęcająco.

Lasse pokręcił głową, mówiąc że jajka i bekon są okay, wystarczą. że właśnie na to miał chęć. Zaczął nawet jeść, dziwiąc się, gdzie podział się jego apetyt. Jeszcze kilka dni temu potrafił pochłonąć dwa takie śniadania na raz i nie przegapiał żadnego posiłku. Żołądek domagał się paliwa w regularnych odstępach a teraz... Zdawał się ciasno zawiązany na supeł, niezdolny przyjąć więcej niż kilka kęsów. Skoro Rudy jednak podjął ten wysiłek, żeby coś przygotować, Lasse podjął wysiłek, żeby coś w siebie wmusić. Na początek kilka łyków gorącej kawy z mlekiem. 

\- Ulf dzwonił. Pytał o ciebie, ale powiedziałem mu, że śpisz. Zadzwoni później. - Rudy poruszał się powoli, jak staruszek przezwyciężający z trudem osłabienie mięśni w nierównej walce z grawitacją. Widać było po nim wyczerpanie, mimo to nie przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, ani na fotelu pod oknem, znajdując sobie zajęcie w przekładaniu rzeczy na szafkach i zaglądaniu pod jakimś pretekstem do komody z bielizną. - Powiedziałem mu, żeby się nie martwił, że się tobą zaopiekuję. 

Lasse uśmiechnął się słabo, bo przecież to miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. To on miał się zaopiekować Rudym. 

I Bjornem.

Miał rodzinę, którą powinien się opiekować, którą powinien chronić i zawiódł.

Nie sprostał byciu ojcem. Ani mężem. 

Uśmiech spełzł mu z warg a raczej zmienił się w grymas rozgoryczenia. 

\- Ty zaopiekowałeś się mną w szpitalu i podczas... - Rudy przełknął ślinę, nie chcąc na głos wymawiać tego okropnego słowa. ~~Pogrzeb~~. Chciałby już nigdy go nie użyć, na zawsze wykreślić ze swojego słownika. - Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony. Dużo się na ciebie zwaliło ostatnio a ty byłeś bardzo dzielny, za siebie i za mnie. - Wyjaśnił zgaszonym tonem, lecz brzmiała w nim szczerość i nuta autentycznej wdzięczności. - Przepraszam, że nie byłem silniejszy. 

\- Byłeś bardzo silny. - Lasse przerwał mu, odstawił tacę na bok i wstał. Coś chrupnęło mu w stawach i z zaskoczeniem poczuł od siebie odór potu. No tak, nawet nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio brał prysznic. Chyba tego ranka przed pójściem na cmentarz a później już nie było ~~okazji~~ ~~potrzeby~~... Jakoś zleciało. Chciał przytulić Rudy'ego, ale zawstydził się, że śmierdzi i nie chciał mu sprawić przykrości kontaktem z brudną wersją siebie, więc stanął niezdecydowanie, zastanawiając się, co robić. Czy usiąść z powrotem i dokończyć śniadanie, czy zostawić je, żeby wystygło i pójść doprowadzić się do stanu akceptowalnego wśród cywilizowanych wilków i ludzi?

Rudy podjął decyzję za niego, po prostu podszedł i przylgnął całym sobą, wślizgnął ramiona pod jego łokcie, otoczył go rękami w pasie i złożył głowę na jego piersi. 

\- Kocham cię. Lasse, bez ciebie nie dałbym rady, naprawdę. Bardzo cię kocham. - Wyznał zwyczajnie, prosto, bez patosu ani krzty egzaltacji. - Zjedz, proszę. A później odpocznij. Nastawiłem pranie i pójdę później na zakupy. Masz ochotę na coś szczególnego? Może zrobię steki? - Zaproponował, podnosząc oczy, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Prawdziwe, amerykańskie steki wołowe, żadnych łosi i reniferów! - Spróbował zażartować, co wyszło blado, ale Lasse doceniał, że Rudy chce poprawić mu humor. 

\- Steki z krowy. Mniam. - Skinął, wiedząc że nie jest w stanie wykrzesać z siebie nawet iskry entuzjazmu. Pocałował go w czoło. - Muszę się umyć, bo cuchnę jak parchaty dzik szczeciniasty... Ale potem możemy iść razem na te zakupy, pomogę ci. 

\- Na pewno? Może wolisz pospać? Poradzę sobie. - Rudy zapewniał dość przekonująco, ale Lasse wiedział, że powinien mu towarzyszyć. Czuł to w głębi serca, że powinni teraz być razem. Nie powinien się odsuwać od omegi, zamykać we własnej jaskini, pogrążony we własnej żałobie. 

Nie chciał go stracić tak, jak Dean Winchester stracił Casa. 

Nie spisał się jak alfa, ale nie chciał go stracić. 

\- Zjem jajka, zanim wystygną i wezmę prysznic i pójdziemy, okay? Pewnie lodówka świeci pustkami, co? - Naprawdę go to nie obchodziło, ale rozmowa o zakupach i jedzeniu była o wiele lepsza niż rozpamiętywanie Bjorna i tego, jak nie zdołał ocalić powierzonego mu szczeniaczka. 

Bjorn nie był szczeniaczkiem, zabrzęczało mu w uszach. Miałeś go ugryźć i wtedy by był. Wtedy by nie umarł. Zamieniłby się w wilka i choroba by się zatrzymała. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyś go ugryzł... Ale bałeś się, zwlekałeś, czekałeś nie wiadomo na co i masz. Stchórzyłeś i zobacz, co z tego wynikło. 

\- Lasse! - Ostry ton wyrwał go z gorzkich myśli. - Nie obwiniaj się. 

\- Nie, co ty... Ja... - Zaczerwienił się, zawstydzony, że Rudy przejrzał jego myśli, a co więcej, że zobaczył nagą prawdę o nim: tchórzliwym, głupim alfie, który doprowadził do tego, że stracili Bjorna na zawsze. Gdyby go ugryzł! Gdyby nie czekał!

\- Cuchniesz jak zbity pies i wiem, że się zadręczasz. - Rudy wspiął się na palce, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy z bliska. - Też się zadręczałem. Na okrągło myślałem tylko o tym, że Bjorn mógł... Że gdybyśmy... - Uciekł wzrokiem w bok, ale zaraz zebrał się w garść. - To nie ma sensu. To nie zaprowadzi nas donikąd. - Pokręcił głową. - Potrzebuję cię, Lasse. Potrzebuję cię tutaj. Ze mną. Potrzebuję cię. - Powtarzał coraz żarliwiej, coraz goręcej i z głębszym uczuciem, aż słowa zaczęły nie wystarczać, więc go pocałował, raz i drugi i jeszcze, aż się zatracili w sobie, w pocałunkach, chcąc za wszelką cenę się nawzajem pocieszyć, zbliżyć do siebie, wrócić do siebie, w swoje ramiona, w ciepłe, pełne życia ramiona, z czułością, z miłością, zapomnieć na chwilę o tym co złe, o tej koszmarnej, okropnej rzeczy, która się im przytrafiła, która ich ograbiła, okradła z czegoś cudownego, która zabrała im Bjorna, ale nie mogli pozwolić, by zabrała im coś więcej, by zabrała im całą resztę, chcieli zdążyć się ocalić, chcieli uciec przed nią, przed śmiercią, uciec w życie, wrócić do życia, znów poczuć ciepło, bicie serca, dotyk, woń rozgrzanej skóry i nie przeszkadzało im, że są spoceni i brudni, nie przeszkadzało im, że płaczą, że są niezdarni, zmęczeni... Wystarczyło im, że są ze sobą. Że są dla siebie. Że są. 

Że są. 

 

* * *

 

\- Chcę być z nim. - Deejion wydął wargi obrażony na cały świat a szczególnie na Biga. Ależ go zazdrość zżerała, kiedy zobaczył prezent Deana dla Casa! Cała ciężarówka donic z pięknymi krzewami, do tego plastikowe kubły z bukietami... Mnóstwo, jakby cała kwiaciarnia tu zjechała. Cas oczywiście zaraz pognał do ogródka za domem, pokazując palcem gdzie ustawić to, co do wsadzenia.

\- Nie mam grządek przygotowanych! Na razie muszę je tu jakoś przechować... - mruczał pod nosem, rozwijając gumowego węża, żeby podlać krzaki po wyczerpującej podróży. - Jednak powinien mnie uprzedzić, przygotowałbym miejsce... Boję się, że zwiędną...

\- Zupełnie mnie nie zauważa! - Poskarżył się Deejion, przegrywając chwilowo konkurencję z wymagającymi natychmiastowej opieki różami. 

\- ...dobrze, że są w bryłach ziemi, patrz... wystarczy je wkopać... Rany, no co ja z tym wszystkim zrobię, przecież brakuje mi miejsca! - Cas podparł się pod boki, gapiąc się na grządki. - No, chyba że tam pod płotem i tu pod oknami, co sądzisz? A tu chciałem zrobić rabatę lawendy, bo ładnie pachnie i odstrasza komary, ale zrobię klomb tulipanów, niech sobie rosną, o ile się przyjmą... No, co ten Dean nawymyślał! Kompletnie zbzikował! - Zawołał ze sztuczną przyganą, nie mogąc stłumić szerokiego uśmiechu. - No, po co tego aż tyle? Przecież tuzin by starczył aż nadto! - Roziskrzonymi oczami ogarnął ogród i zawrócił na werandę, zastawioną bukietami. Jeden z wilków z watahy, nieznany Deejionowi z imienia, przybijał właśnie haczyk do drzwi, aby móc powiesić okazały wieniec z wplecionymi w gałązki jedwabnymi motylami. 

Dwóch starszych wilków stało przed schodkami, ściskali w rękach butelki z ciemnego szkła i ponuro komentowali, że teraz to już z górki. 

\- Wiechcie na początek - powiedział jeden, krzywiąc się jak na widok czegoś ohydnego. - A potem co? Farbowane pudelki tańczące na tylnych łapach?

\- I słowiki, Rufus. Słowiki są bardzo romantyczne. - Odezwał się drugi, drapiąc się w siwą, zmierzwioną brodę. - Albo nawet kwartet smyczkowy. 

\- O co wam chodzi? - Cas przystanął z nierozumiejącą miną. - Jaki kwartet?

\- Taki co będzie wygrywał nam tu serenady. - Bobby teatralnie westchnął z udręką.

\- I gołębie. Całe stado białych gołębi, które obsrają podwórko, dach i samochody. Bardzo romantycznie. - Dopowiedział Rufus. 

\- Nabijacie się? - Cas jak zwykle nie poznał się na żartach.

\- My?! Skąd! Oczywiście, że nie. Nie śmiałbym! - Zaczęli się przekrzykiwać jeden przez drugiego. - Po prostu się zastanawiamy, co teraz.

\- Motyle. Dean na pewno już je zamówił. - Bobby wszedł mu w słowo. - Każe nam porozwieszać lampiony...

\- Perfumowane! - Wtrącił Rufus. 

\- Jaśminem. - Zgodził się Bobby i zaczął wyliczać na sękatych palcach. - Gołębie, kwartet, motyle, jaśmin, lampiony...

\- I te takie małe puchate... - Zastanowił się Rufus. 

\- Króliczki! - Ucieszył się Bobby.

\- Nie, takie do jedzenia... - Rufus zagapił się w niebo, udając wielki wysiłek umysłowy, aby sobie przypomnieć.

\- Króliki są do jedzenia! - Zauważył Bobby. 

\- E, jakie to jedzenie? - Rufus machnął ręką i rozchlapał trochę piwa na trawę i sobie na buty. - Dwa kęsy i po króliku. Mam na myśli takie większe, na ognisku. 

\- Nie wiem, o czym gadasz! - Cas wzruszył ramionami i zaczął dyrygować Waltem, że haczyk na wieniec jest krzywo i że bardziej w lewo i kilka cali wyżej. 

\- Jagnięta! - Rufus klepnął się w udo. - Bardzo romantyczne. 

\- Bardzo smaczne, faktycznie. - Zgodził się Bobby.

\- Jesteście okropni! - Cas obrócił się na pięcie i zgromił ich wzrokiem. - I nie wymyślajcie!

\- Romantyczne i pożywne. - Spuentował Rufus. - A mięsko mięciutkie! Nawet bezzębny kundel by się najadł.

\- A propos bezzębny kundel, czy to nie ten rzęch Franka? - Bobby nastawił uszu. - Kaszle jak stary gruźlik. 

\- Frank? - Zaniepokoił się Cas. 

\- Silnik. Frank jeszcze nas przeżyje. - Rufus pospieszył go uspokoić, pociągnął łyk z flaszki i dodał kwaśno - nie wezmą diabli złego.

\- Rufus! 

\- Dziadziuś! - Joy zeskoczyła z daszku nad werandą, Cas zaczął na nią krzyczeć, że jej zabrania i żeby uważała, że sobie kark skręci i że doprowadzi go do zawału, ale dziewczynka puściła mimo uszu tatusiowe histerie.

Drzwi domu otworzyły się z hukiem i przez próg przeleciały jak z procy dwa szczeniaczki, Grejp i Marty. Zręcznie wyminęli nogi wujka Walta, ale nie dali rady ze slalomem między wiadrami, Grejp z impetem wywalił dwa z nich, wdepnął w biedne tulipany a Martuś potknął się na żółtym słoneczniku i z rykiem gruchnął tyłkiem o deski. 

\- Rany boskie! - wrzasnął Cas, ratując szczeniaczka. - Nie po kwiatkach!

\- DZIADZIUŚ! - Grejp i Joy unisono przywitali gościa, gramolącego się z zielonego wojskowego łazika. 

\- Kurka! Będzie afera... - jęknął Cas, stojąc na środku werandy w kałuży wody a wokół walały się połamane łodyżki i rozdeptane płatki, żółte i czerwone. 

\- Kwiaty, gołębie, kwartet smyczkowy, gromadka wesołych dzieci w roli kupidynów... - Rufus pokazał palcem tłustego pięciolatka uwieszonego na Franku. - Czegoś brakuje?

\- Wkurzonego teścia. - Bobby dźgnął łokciem Casa pod żebra. - No, chłopcze. Idź się przywitać. 

\- Gdzie jest ten łachudra?! - Frank dał dzieciom po pięciodolarówce na cukierki i wyciągnął z wozu sztucer. - DEAN!

\- Robi się coraz romantyczniej - oznajmił Rufus z niewinną miną.

Deejion podniósł brwi bardzo zdegustowany. To miał być jego wieczór! Miał się użalać nad sobą i wypłakiwać Casowi w rękaw, zajadać się słodyczami na pociechę i stać w centrum zainteresowania a tu - ku jego zgrozie i oburzeniu - rozwijała się całkiem inna narracja, w której nie został obsadzony nawet rolą drugoplanową! 

\- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - Zawołał gromko Frank.

\- Tatuś wychodzi za mąż. - Poinformowała słodko Joy zza jego pleców. - Za tatę!

\- No, poprosił nas o rękę i myśmy się zgodzili. - Dopowiedział Grejp i puścił bąka, gdyż najadł się pikantnej potrawki z fasolą. Wcale się nie przejął popełnioną publicznie gafą, zbyt zajęty upychaniem szeleszczącego banknotu w kieszonce szortów. 

\- Frank, odłóż sztucer. - Zażądał Cas, podchodząc z Martusiem na ręku. - Tu są dzieci. 

\- Mogłeś jeszcze pobyć panną. - Frank zerknął na lufę wycelowaną w niebo i rozejrzał się po podwórzu. - Może by ci się trafiła jakaś lepsza partia. 

\- Trafiła mi się. Bałem się, że ktoś mi ją sprzątnie sprzed nosa. - Uśmiechnął się omega i objął go wolnym ramieniem. - Chodź, zrobię ci dobrej kawy ze śmietanką. Mam też pierniczki z marmoladą. 

\- Z dużej chmury mały deszcz. - Skomentował Rufus z rozczarowaniem. 

\- Krowa co dużo ryczy, mało mleka daje. - Dodał Bobby. 

\- Nikogo nie obchodzi, że to _ja_ mam złamane serce? - zapytał Deejion, ale chyba nikt go w tym zamieszaniu nie usłyszał. 

 

* * *

 

Słońce wypalało trawę na spękanej ziemi i oślepiało, pomimo szerokiego ronda kowbojskiego kapelusza. Gabe zdjął go na chwilę, by wytrzeć czoło z potu i zabić jakiegoś robala, łażącego mu po karku. Nie cierpiał robali a Teksas był ich pełen. Nie cierpiał Teksasu. Tęsknił za chłodną Montaną, za cienistym lasem sosnowym i rześkim, górskim powietrzem. Nałożył kapelusz i odetchnął głębiej. Upał oblepiał skórę, cienka strużka potu zwilżyła koszulę na grzbiecie. Pachniało końską sierścią, sianem i stęchłą wodą, parującą z drewnianego koryta.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żeby zdążył to nie zwlekaj. - Anna obeszła klacz i zaczęła wyczesywać ja zgrzebłem po lśniącym boku. - Już długo nie pociągnie. - Ostrzegła. A może westchnęła z ulgą, jakby czekała z wytęsknieniem na ten moment.

Ciężko powiedzieć. Jej spalona słońcem i wysuszona wiatrem twarz nie zdradzała emocji. Chociaż Gabe domyślał się, ile ją kosztował obowiązek, który na siebie przyjęła. Cóż, musiała już niecierpliwie wyglądać momentu, gdy po tylu latach niewdzięcznego kieratu wreszcie się uwolni. 

\- Wciąż masz wątpliwości? - spytała głosem suchym jak piach. Kiedyś była piękna i pełna wdzięku. Gdyby nie jej cholerna szlachetność mogłaby użyć życia. Wyjść za mąż. Założyć własną watahę, dorobić się szczeniaczków. 

\- Zmarnował ci życie - powiedział, sięgając po telefon. - Zmarnował nam wszystkim. 

\- Zapłaci za to w piekle. - Jej ręka miarowo przesuwała się po ciele klaczy, raz przy razie, dokładnie i cierpliwie.

\- Powinien zapłacić tu. Za życia. - Gabe nadal się wahał, wybierając numer i nie mogąc się zdecydować, by wybrać przycisk połączenia. - Powinien zdychać jak pies pod płotem za to, co nam zrobił.

\- Nie jesteśmy jak on. - Anna poklepała zad klaczy pieszczotliwie i odegnała uporczywego bąka, chcącego ukąsić biedne zwierzę, by wyssać trochę pożywnej krwi. - Nie jesteśmy barbarzyńcami. Zadzwoń do niego. Ma prawo poznać prawdę. 

\- To go zrani - powiedział, wiedząc dobrze, jak bardzo. - Nie wiem, czy jest gotów. Czy to zniesie. 

\- Jeśli jest choć w połowie taki, jak mi opowiadałeś, to zniesie. - Uśmiechnęła się tymi swoimi bladymi oczami pełnymi melancholii i rezygnacji. Kiedyś była taka piękna, westchnął znów z żalem nad tym jak przedwcześnie się postarzała. Obcowanie z potworem wytrawia piętno jak rdza, która zżera najtwardsze, lśniące żelazo. - Myślę, że zechciałby poznać prawdę o sobie. O swoim ojcu. Niebawem nie będzie już komu odpowiedzieć na pytania, które być może chciałby zadać. 

Gabe westchnął. Anna była mądra i wyrozumiała. Potrafiła wznieść się nad osobiste urazy i zobaczyć sprawy w szerszej perspektywie. Naprawdę szkoda, że nie miała własnych szczeniaczków. Byłaby dobrą matką. 

\- Cas? - Chrząknął, odchodząc od niej kilka kroków, żeby poczuć się swobodniej podczas tej trudnej rozmowy. - To ja, Gabe. 

\- Wreszcie! - Usłyszał w słuchawce. - Nagrywałem ci się na sekretarkę kilka razy! Już się bałem, że coś ci się stało! 

\- Cas, posłuchaj... - Przerwał mu litanię pytań, czy jest zdrowy, czy potrzebuje pieniędzy, kiedy zamierza wracać i czy odzywał się do Jo, która umiera z niepokoju o niego i czy naprawdę nie ma serca, żeby ją tak zostawić, przecież się kochali i... Gabe dobrze znał te wyrzuty, bo Cas za każdym razem gdy rozmawiali próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku. - Jestem u Anny. Pamiętasz Annę?

\- Pamiętam. - Cas wygonił szczeniaczki z kuchni, żeby nie zagłuszały rozmowy. - Co u niej?

\- Dobrze, dobrze... - Powtórzył kilka razy bez przekonania, zbierając siły, żeby wreszcie przejść do rzeczy. - A będzie jeszcze lepiej, kiedy wreszcie ten skurwiel zdechnie. Bo Anna się nim opiekuje. Zajęła się nim, kiedy dostał udaru i kompletnie go sparaliżowało. Powinna go zostawić na pastwę losu, ale znasz ją. Zawsze miała miękkie serce. - Obejrzał się przez ramię. Anna z pewnością go słyszała, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, zajęta koniem. Spłowiały od słońca i przetykany siwizną kucyk wymykał się spod kapelusza na plecy aż do łopatek. - Kto ma miękkie serce, ten musi mieć twardą dupę. 

\- Gabe. - Cas zamknął drzwi od kuchni, czując że krew mu odpływa z twarzy. Zbielałymi wargami powtórzył: Gabe... 

\- Przeżył tyle lat przykuty do łóżka, pod jej opieką. Powinna go zadusić wcześniej poduszką... - Rzucił z wisielczym humorem. - Byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich. A na pewno dla niej. No, ale... jak już mówiłem, za miękkie serce. To zawsze była jej największa wada. 

Cas oparł się o szafkę kuchenną i zacisnął powieki, wsłuchany w głos brata. 

\- Więc, nie chcąc cię zanudzać, dzwonię właściwie tylko po to, żeby ci powiedzieć, że Uriel żyje, ale już niedługo i jeśli chcesz z nim pogadać, to według Anny jest to raczej ostatnia szansa. Pytał o ciebie. - Przyznał ponuro a Cas wstrzymał oddech z napięcia. - Pytał o ciebie. Anna uważa, że możesz chcieć usłyszeć co ma ci do powiedzenia o naszym ojcu. O twojej matce. O tym, co się wtedy stało. Co się _naprawdę_ stało. 

\- Opowiadałeś mi, co się stało. Mówiłeś mi... - Cas ześlizgnął się w kucki, nie będąc w stanie ustać na nogach. Szczeniaczki dobijały się do drzwi i hałasowały, ale nie miał teraz głowy, żeby je uciszać. Przycisnął słuchawkę mocno do ucha a drugą dłonią wsparł czoło. - Mówiłeś mi.

\- Sam zdecyduj, Cas. Na twoim miejscu bym nie przyjeżdżał. Uriel to monstrum, niech zdycha i niech zabierze swoje sekrety i swoje grzechy do grobu. Zadzwoniłem tylko dlatego, żebyś mógł sam podjąć tę decyzję. Anna uważa, że powinieneś mieć wybór, żeby potem nie żałować. - Wyrzucił z siebie i niespodziewanie odczuł ulgę. 

\- Uriel... pytał...? O mnie? - Cas zająknął się z nerwów na wspomnienie dawnego alfy. Surowego wuja, który trzymał starą rodzinę żelazną ręką. - Pytał o mnie?

\- Umiera. I obawiam się, że szykuje nam ostatnią podłość. Nie wiem, czy dobrze, że do ciebie zadzwoniłem. - Pożałował, bo targneły nim wyrzuty sumienia. - To podły staruch, może obaj powinniśmy o nim zapomnieć... - Wewnętrzne rozdarcie pogłębiło się i zapragnął się napić. Zapragnął się upić, iść w tango, zapłacić dziwkom i bawić się aż do utraty przytomności, aż wszystko zniknie i przestanie tak cholernie boleć.

\- Podyktuj mi adres. Zaraz zabukuję lot do Austin. - Zdecydował Cas. - Chcę z nim porozmawiać. Chcę zobaczyć Uriela. 

 

 

 


	282. DOMEK Z KART

Cas rozłączył się, ale nie wstawał z kucek, nadal oszołomiony i zestresowany, wpatrując się w podłogę, jakby znajdowały się tam odpowiedzi na fundamentalne pytania. Przez te lata narosło ich tyle. Zwłaszcza kiedy sam stał się tatą gromadki szczeniaczków zaczął myśleć o swoich rodzicach, o swojej mamie... Kim była? Co po niej odziedziczył (poza byciem omegą...) Jak się czuła, kiedy chodziła z nim w ciąży? Czy się cieszyła, czy bała? Jakie kołysanki mu nuciła? Czy to ona nadała mu imię? Czy miała dla niego jakieś pieszczotliwe zdrobnienie lub przezwisko? Dean każdemu z ich dzieci wymyślał jakieś i Cas zastanawiał się czasem, czy jego rodzice również zwracali się z czułością do niego jakimś zabawnym zawołaniem? Może: pszczółko? Albo: króliczku? Tak mówił do niego Dean. Króliczku, zajączku, królewno... Dziwne, że to właśnie ten straszny, groźny alfa, którego tak się bał na początku, pierwszy w całym życiu Casa zwracał się do niego tak słodko... Ale może nie był pierwszy? Może przedtem była _mama_ , a on po prostu jej nie pamiętał? Czy tuliła go w nocy, gdy ząbkował i płakał? Czy to pod jej czujnym okiem zrobił pierwszy kroczek? Czy uśmiechała się, kiedy pierwszy raz powiedział: mama?

Nie miał o niej żadnych wspomnień i nie pamiętał, by do kogokolwiek się tak zwracał... Mama. To słowo brzmiało sucho i obco a jednocześnie poruszało w nim jakąś głęboko skrywaną tęsknotę za czymś, co go tak niesprawiedliwie ominęło. Inne szczeniaczki miały mamy, czemu więc akurat jemu Pierwszy Wilk poskąpił? Czym zawinił, że odebrano mu ją tak wcześnie?

Oblewał go zimny pot na myśl, na jak gorzki los skazałby dzieci, gdyby je osierocił... Ze wstydem wspominał ten niechlubny okres załamania po śmierci Mary i Johna, gdy stracił zmysły z rozpaczy. Ze wszystkich sił starał się im to później wynagrodzić. Nie odmawiał Grejpowi smakołyków ani zabawek, Martusia nie spuszczał z oka, ale przymykał je na wybryki Joy, tak jak na arogancję Miśka i chwiejne nastroje Jima, rozpieszczając każde z nich tak jak umiał, czym mógł, za siebie i... za Deana. Chciał im w dwójnasób, trójnasób dać to, czego tak mu brakowało we własnym dzieciństwie: bezwarunkową miłość, akceptację, zainteresowanie, wykształcenie... Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że mogły iść spać głodne, nieszczęśliwe, przestraszone... Dobrze znał te uczucia i chciał im tego oszczędzić. Babcia Anna oczywiście troszczyła się o niego, ale była schorowana, stara i w gruncie rzeczy sama potrzebowała, aby ktoś się nią zajmował, dbał o nią... Wataha Uriela nie była przyjazna słabszym. Dziś ze zgrozą przypominał sobie jak surowe, konserwatywne i po wielokroć bezduszne panowały w niej zasady. Bezwzględna karność, kult siły i sprytu, owo słynne już "kto nie pracuje ten nie je", wbijane mu od małego do głowy... Pamiętał, jak Dean wrzepił mu kilka klapsów, oświadczywszy stanowczo, że w jego domu nikt nie chodzi głodny a zwłaszcza on.

On, omega. Ślepy potworek. Tamte klapsy nawet nie zabolały, tak był zaskoczony i nie dowierzał, ale z drugiej strony przy Deanie faktycznie nigdy nie był naprawdę głodny. Ach, szczeniaczki nawet nie wiedzą, ile mają szczęścia, że urodziły się w watasze Deana, a nie w watasze Uriela! Ile mają szczęścia, mając prawdziwego tatę, który potrafi o nie zadbać (i takiego półtatę, pomyślał o sobie z odcieniem zażenowania i winy, że nie jest PRAWDZIWĄ... mamą - to zawsze był jego wielki kompleks i zgryzota, że był takim nie-wiadomo-kim-naprawdę).

Tak. Jak dobrze, że mają tatę! Dean wrócił i okazało się, że nadal je kocha, że chce się nimi opiekować! Wielki kamień spadł mu wreszcie z serca. Co prawda wataha kierowana przez Bobby'ego traktowała ich bardzo dobrze, ale gdzieś w głębi omegowego serca Cas drżał z lęku, że z dnia na dzień odwrócą się od niego i szczeniaczków po zaginionym alfie. Nie było to nieprawdopodobne. Po cóż im taki ciężar? 

Czyżby taki właśnie los spotkał jego i jego matkę? Stracili ochronę alfy i spadli na sam dół rodzinnej drabiny? Stali się pariasami? Czy jego matka nie wytrzymała upokorzeń i zrobiła to, co zrobiła Flora, mama Claire? Co się właściwie stało z nią i z jego ojcem? Gabe twierdził, że oboje umarli w bardzo tajemniczych okolicznościach i podejrzewał, że Uriel maczał w tym palce, ale przecież nawet tak oschły, cyniczny i despotyczny alfa jak on nie skrzywdziłby swego brata, prawda? I - Cas przełknął ślinę z trudem, będąc na krawędzi łez - mimo całej pogardy dla omeg, pozwolił mu przecież zostać.

Pozwolił mu zostać. 

Mógł go wyrzucić tak, jak wiele watah porzucało swoje omegi, sieroty, skazując je na tułaczkę, nędzę i poniewierkę. Kiedyś nie było schronisk... Szczeniaczek miał szczęście, jeśli trafił do domu dziecka prowadzonego przez ludzi. Przynajmniej miał dach nad głową, posiłki i możliwość pójścia do szkoły, zdobycia jakiegoś zawodu, ale przy tym pozbawiony był kontaktu z innymi wilkami, nie rozumiał kim jest a przejawy naturalnych wilczych zachowań sprowadzały na niego kary ze strony opiekunów, którzy nie rozumieli, co się dzieje i jak pomóc takiemu dziecku. Cas znał to z opowieści mieszkańców schroniska: kary, niechęć i lęk innych dzieci, niechęć potencjalnych rodziców adopcyjnych, izolację i ostracyzm... Czasem próby leczenia, które tylko pogarszały i pogłębiały problemy. Cas wysłuchiwał wielu dramatycznych opowieści, które wywoływały w nim przerażenie i gniew za to jak świat obchodził się z omegami. 

I czuł gniew na Uriela, że nie był takim alfą jak Dean! Przecież Dean też nie był aniołkiem! Miał wiele wad! Porywczy, popędliwy, uparty i często brakowało mu empatii... Ale nie odtrącał nikogo tylko dlatego, że był słaby, przyjął do watahy i osieroconą Claire, chociaż była zupełnie obca i... pewnie według Uriela zupełnie bezużyteczna... I Bonnie... Cas niejednokrotnie podziwiał go, jak potrafił znaleźć w każdym coś przydatnego dla watahy, jak potrafił wskazać im sens i wartość w tym, kim byli. Jak potrafił wydobyć ze swoich wilków to, co w nich najlepsze. Kiedyś w spokojne i leniwe wieczory (które nie zdarzały się tak znów często) Ellen opowiadała mu historie poszczególnych wilków, jak trafili do watahy, kim byli kiedyś... Z niedowierzaniem dowiadywał się, że oni też niejednokrotnie bywali rozbitkami - trochę jak omegi ze schroniska... - nie pasowali do swoich watah, nie pasowali do ludzkiego społeczeństwa, nierzadko na bakier z prawem... Ellen czasem zamyślała się nad swoim wieczornym kubkiem ciepłego mleka z lukrecją i miodem, które wypijała przed snem po wyczerpującym dniu. Pozwalała mu stygnąć, mieszając łyżeczką i słuchając miarowej pracy pompy w zmywarce. W takie wieczory Deana zwykle nie było w domu, albo szedł na polowanie, albo znikał za jakimiś swoimi sprawami, o które Cas nie śmiał go pytać, a Ellen czasem dawała się pociągnąć za język. 

Czy to prawda, że Ash był o włos od dożywocia w więzieniu federalnym? Czy to prawda, że Rufus stracił żonę i prawie zapił się na śmierć? W jednym z barów natknął się na Deana, wszczął awanturę i bójkę i prawie się pozabijali tej nocy, ale w końcu jakimś cudem młody alfa rzucił mu "propozycję nie do odrzucenia", która okazała się wybawieniem dla tego wilka. Rufus chciał zginąć w walce, choćby i na tyłach jakieś spelunki, było mu już wszystko jedno. Dean przygarnął go jak pokiereszowanego, zdziczałego psa. Oswoił. Pomógł mu znaleźć nowy cel w życiu i dał mu nową rodzinę. Prawie każdy w rodzinie Winchesterów miał za sobą mniej lub bardziej ponurą przeszłość. W czym Dean był inny od Uriela? Bo był, Cas nieraz przez niego płakał i jednocześnie czuł wobec niego wielką wdzięczność.

\- Chłopcze, stało się co? - Frank przydreptał dziarsko, zaniepokojony przedłużającą się ciszą dobiegającą zza zamkniętych drzwi kuchni. - Cas? Chłopcze, nie strasz mnie, wiesz że mam słabe serce! - Zażądał odpowiedzi, pochylając się nad nim i poklepał go gruzłowatą, żylastą dłonią przypominającą sękaty kawał drewna. - Cas. 

\- Muszę jechać. - Podniósł się i rozejrzał nieprzytomnie, jak ktoś wyrwany z głębokiego snu. - Muszę jechać, zostaniesz z dziećmi kilka dni? 

\- Oczywiście, że zostanę, ale mów mi zaraz, dokąd i po co! - Frank wyraźnie się zdenerwował. - To ten łachmyta coś znów zmalował?! Przyznaj się! Napytał ci biedy, co? A mówiłem, żeby go zastrzelić i byłby spokój! - Ruszył za nim, bo Cas nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na to gderanie, spiesząc się na górę, do sypialni. - Czekaj, chłopcze! Gdzie się wybierasz? No, powiedzże! Odezwij się do mnie, na litość boską, co on ci znów zrobił, ten... ten... Stalin! - wybuchnął wściekle, zatrzymał się na jednym ze stopni i spojrzał w dół na wieszak, gdzie obok kurtki myśliwskiej i różowego płaszczyka przeciwdeszczowego Martusia powiesił swój sztucer. Zaklął, bo jednocześnie chciał pobiec za Casem i zejść po sztucer, załadować go i czekać na tego chłystka! Powinien zastrzelić go od razu, gdy tylko postawił tę swoją przeklętą nogę w Pinewood! 

Ale oczywiście wszyscy rzucili się go zasłaniać, nawet Bobby, chociaż był równie wściekły jak Frank za jego ucieczkę i nawet Jody, ostro go besztając (Franka, nie Deana), że pomimo wszelkich jego przewin, nadal jest ojcem szczeniaczków i przez wzgląd na nie nie wolno go nadziać śrutem ani srebrem, niestety. Mówiąc to miała bardzo zawiedzioną minę a Frank spytał, czy boi się, że go załapią i posadzą w San Quentin za morderstwo. Jody spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi sarnimi, pięknymi oczami, och, spojrzała jak na wariata i rzekła oschle, że nikt by go nie złapał, bo by pierwszorzędnie zatarli ślady i w ogóle, co ten Frank wygaduje, przecież by pomogła mu pozbyć się ciała tak, że i sam diabeł by na nie trafił, ale dzieci nie mogą zostać sierotami. Owszem, ciągnęła dalej gderliwie, taki ojciec to nie ojciec, byle kto i po co wracał, tylko napsuć wszystkim krwi, ot co, ale skoro już wrócił, to niech dzieci się nim nacieszą, chociaż pewnie zaraz weźmie znów tę pożal się, włochatą dupę w troki i zniknie, zostawiając maluchy ze złamanym sercem... A _wtedy_ go własnoręcznie ukatrupię!, mruknęła lodowato przez zęby, wywołując we Franku dreszcz zgrozy i podniecenia. Piękna i groźna!, skonstatował z zachwytem. Nic dziwnego, że kompletnie mu odbiło na jej punkcie, a już na stare lata pożegnał się z myślą, że jeszcze kiedyś się w jakiejś babie zakocha.

Tymczasem przez ostatni rok wszyscy w Pinewood mieli możliwość obserwować telenowelę nie gorszą niż te meksykańskie i cóż, po prawdzie to już nie nadążali za tym, czy ta dwójka akurat była ze sobą blisko, czy właśnie darli koty, czy udawali, że się prawie nie znają. Tajemnicą Poliszynela było, że od czasu do czasu sypiali ze sobą, ale dogadać się nie mogli, aż do tej dziwnej awantury, co to Dean poleciał do Nowego Jorku z tym swoim chłoptasiem z miasta, a Cas się gdzieś zgubił w lesie, chłopaki go musieli szukać w trzech hrabstwach, znaleźli go posiniaczonego i koniec końców jakoś tak się wywróciło do góry nogami, że chłoptaś Deana zniknął, ten cały Casowy Peter też, a tych dwóch spędziło wspólnie kilka dni i... Frank już kompletnie się pogubił. Czy wrócili do siebie na stałe, jak to mu doniosły wiewiórki (a właściwie rozplotkowane wnuczęta a Jody potwierdziła po rozmowie z Casem), czy jednak nastąpił właśnie znów zwrot akcji i Cas wyjeżdża, żeby przemyśleć podłości Deana i dać mu ostateczną nauczkę?

\- Dean nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. - Cas jakby czytał mu w myślach, wyjął z szafy torbę podróżną i zaczął upychać w niej bieliznę na zmianę, t-shirty i jakieś kosmetyczne drobiazgi. Frank zauważył, że ręce mu się trzęsły i kilka razy się jakoś zamyślił, zawiesił, gapiąc tępo w dal i coś mamrocząc pod nosem.

\- Nie kłamiesz mi, żeby chronić tego nicponia z piekła rodem? - spytał podejrzliwie, żałując, że jednak nie zawrócił po sztucer. Swędziały go palce. - Znów się pokłóciliście? Mów mi zaraz!

\- Przecież mówię: Dean nic nie zrobił. Frank, pogodziliśmy się, naprawdę... - Pochylił się nad starym weteranem i musnął wargami jego czoło. Frank żachnął się, jak przed natrętną muchą, nie chcąc pokazywać jak miłe są mu te czułe, synowskie gesty ze strony Casa. Już dawno myśląc o nim czuł przypływ ojcowskiej troski i chciał go chronić przed całym złem, które czyhało na takie poczciwe pierdoły.

\- Za dobry jesteś dla niego... - mruknął z pretensją, przyglądając się krzątaninie Casa. 

\- Muszę zdążyć na samolot do Seattle... Wezmę Continentala. Zostawię mu kartkę... - Zaczął przewalać zawartość szuflad w poszukiwaniu notesu. - Albo zadzwonię do niego z lotniska... Niech się nie martwi, będę z Gabem. Ty też się nie martw. Wytłumacz Jody. Zadzwonię do was jak tylko wyląduję. 

\- Z Gabem? - Frank usiadł na krawędzi szerokiego, małżeńskiego łoża. - Na miły Bóg, synu! Co znowu się stało? Gabe ma jakieś kłopoty? Jedziesz mu pomóc? Do Seattle? 

\- Nie. Nie ma... - Cas się zawahał, stając na środku pokoju z naręczem skotłowanych ciuchów. - Właściwie do Austin. W Teksasie, ale przez Seattle, tam mają lepsze połączenia... Gdzie mam portfel? 

\- Jadę z tobą! Zaraz sprowadzę Jody do dzieciaków, a ja jadę z tobą! Nie, Cas! Samego cię nie puszczę! - Poderwał się żwawo, czując napływ adrenaliny.

Cas zatrzymał się w pół kroku nad otwartą torbą. 

\- Poradzę sobie. Frank, lepiej zostań tu i miej oko... na wszystko... - Z roztargnieniem potoczył wzrokiem dookoła. - Na dzieciaki, rozumiesz. Nie chcę zwalać całej czeredy na głowę Amy. Już i tak bardzo pomaga a ma swoją czwórkę do upilnowania. I klinikę! - Przypomniał. - Frank, proszę. 

\- No, a te dziewczyny ze schroniska? Katie? - Nie pozwalał się zbyć. - Poza tym Bobby! Jest na miejscu!

\- Nie da sobie rady z tymi gagatkami, wiesz jacy oni są. Wlezą jej na głowę. - Cas kochał szczeniaczki nad życie, ale potrafił realnie ocenić ich "potencjał": trzy bardzo niezależne i charakterne alfy, rozkapryszony Martuś i ponury, niespokojny Jim... Tak, trudno było nad nimi zapanować i sam często miał z tym kłopoty, a co dopiero nieśmiała, potulna omega ze schroniska? - Potrzebują silnej ręki. A Bobby jest cudowny, ale... Wiesz... - Westchnął. - Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, że będzie im czytał bajeczki przed snem i szykował kaszkę na śniadanie... - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Frank?

\- No, a Dean? Przecież się zeszliście! - Frank z pretensją podniósł głos. - Ojcem jest! To niech się zajmuje!

\- Cały dzień siedzi w tartaku albo w kancelarii. 

\- To niech weźmie wolne, no chyba może, skoro jest takim wielkim panem prezesem, co? - Nie szczędził złośliwości. - W końcu dzieciaki ważniejsze niż te jego podejrzane biznesy...

Cas zerknął krzywo spod zmarszczonych brwi, ale nie protestował. Niech sobie Frank gada, on swoje wiedział. To dzięki tartakowi mnóstwo osób w miasteczku miało pracę i miało za co żyć, nie wspominając o Cas' Cookies i fundacji, utrzymującej schronisko i szkołę! Wcześniej były na głowie Sama i Kevina, ale odkąd Dean na dobre wrócił, zajmował się wszystkim i Cas wiedział, że są w dobrych rękach. To mądre i czasem brawurowe zarządzanie Deana sprawiło, że jedna cukiernia rozrosła się do wielkiej, amerykańskiej korporacji, a małe przytulisko w zrujnowanym domu stało się prężnym przedsięwzięciem, które uratowało wiele, wiele omeg w potrzebie. Niech już Dean dba o te firmy i kasę i pilnuje tych wszystkich spraw, na których Cas kompletnie się nie znał. Dzieci są najważniejsze, ale Dean jest nie tylko ich tatą, jest alfą całej watahy i musi dbać o wszystkich. A w tym przypadku miał na głowie nie tylko watahę, ale też mieszkańców miasteczka i schroniska i pracowników należących do nich firm wraz z rodzinami... Dean często zarzekał się, że nikt poza rodziną go nie obchodzi, ale to tylko takie gadanie! Naprawdę zależało mu na tych ludziach.

\- Nie chcę mu zwalać więcej problemów - powiedział cicho i usiadł koło Franka, łapiąc go za ciepłą dłoń, na palcach której wyczuwał stwardnienia od ciężkiej pracy. - Zaopiekuj się nim. Proszę. W moim zastępstwie. Frank, naprawdę muszę wyjechać i nie wiem ile mi to zajmie. Ale to dla mnie bardzo ważna sprawa, jedna z najważniejszych. Proszę cię, nie bądź dla niego teraz wredny. - Objął go, wtulił się jak dziecko w objęcia ojca i odetchnął znajomym zapachem: tanim tytoniem, nieco zbyt długo niepranym dżinsem, sośniną i marsylskim mydłem, które mu kupował i zawoził co jakiś czas.

Kupował mu też eleganckie, francuskie wody toaletowe i kremy, pomady do wąsów i filtry UV, żeby chronił skórę spędzając całe dnie w lesie, ale oczywiście uparciuch twierdził, że takie luksusy nie są dla niego i żartował, że Cas chce zrobić żigolaka ze starego dziada. Próżny trud! Spóźniłeś się o trzydzieści lat!, śmiał się, odkładając luksusowe prezenty do szafki. 

\- Kocham cię, Frank. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie dobry. Bardzo dobry, nie wiem, jakie byłoby moje życie, gdybym cię nie spotkał - szepnął z wdzięcznością i z namysłem nad krętymi ścieżkami własnego życia. Frank podczas pierwszego spotkania postrzelił go srebrem i wydawało się, że biedny ślepiec wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę, albo jeszcze gorzej, a okazało się całkiem przeciwnie. Pierwszy Wilk miał dziwne poczucie humoru, splatając ich drogi. 

\- No i co się mażesz, bekso? - Weteran głośno pociągnął nosem i poklepał go po plecach. - Skaranie boskie z tobą! 

\- Muszę się spotkać z... Gabem. - Zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy, bo chociaż tęsknił za bratem i chciał z nim wreszcie poważnie porozmawiać w cztery oczy, to teraz ważniejsze było spotkanie z Urielem. Gabe wyraźnie powiedział, że nie zostało wiele czasu. Ich dawny alfa był od wielu lat schorowany i chyba nadszedł jego czas.

\- Tatuś, tatuś, a jak nas zjedzą zombie?! - Martuś pchnął drzwi sypialni i wpadł z rykiem przerażenia na małej, różowej twarzyczce. - Ja nie chcę, żeby nas zjadły zombie!

\- Co ty pleciesz, jakie zombie? - Cas chwycił go na ręce i posadził sobie na kolanie. Martuś przywarł do niego dygoczącym ciałkiem. 

\- Zombie, zombie! - Powtarzał nieomal histerycznie. - Potwory, ja się boję potworów! One mnie zjedzą!

\- Nie zjedzą, nie pleć. - Cas westchnął, domyślając się, że to sprawka starszych dzieci, które albo naopowiadały najmłodszemu głupot, albo pozwoliły mu oglądać ze sobą jeden z tych głupich horrorów, których tak nie cierpiał. Zabraniał im, ale wcale nie słuchały. Żeby jeszcze chociaż robiły to po kryjomu!

\- Zastrzelę wszystkie zombie, wiesz? - Odezwał się tym swoim gburowatym głosem Frank, chcąc pocieszyć malucha. - Mam wielką strzelbę i specjalne naboje, świetne na zombie i inne potwory. 

\- Frank! - Cas chciał go zgromić, że podsyca w dziecku wiarę w istnienie takich wstrętnych istot, ale Martuś o dziwo przestał ryczeć i wsłuchał się z uwagą w uspokajające słowa dziadka. 

\- Chodź, pokażę ci moją strzelbę. Zobaczysz, że nikt mi nie podskoczy, ani żadne zombie, ani twój ojciec... - Dodał złośliwie, zerkając wesoło na Casa, który pogroził mu palcem, ale pozwolił zabrać chłopczyka na dół. Nie miał teraz głowy na rozmowy wychowawcze. Z zombie rozprawią się po jego powrocie. Ze starszakami też, nieważne, czy maczała w tym palce Joy czy Jimmy. Gdyby miał się założyć, to obstawiłby Joy. Miała w sobie wiele wdzięku i była bardzo odważna i właśnie ta odwaga często była przyczyną jej łobuzowania. Nie znęcała się nad Martym złośliwie, po prostu nie miała jeszcze takiej wrażliwości i umiejętności przewidywania konsekwencji własnych działań, żeby rozumieć, że to, czego ona się nie boi, może przerazić młodszych braciszków. No, Grejpa zdecydowanie mniej niż Marty'ego. Prawdę mówiąc, Grejp łobuzował niewiele mniej od starszej siostry. Oboje przyprawiali Casa o migreny.

\- A co tu się wyrabia? - Usłyszał z dołu charakterystyczny, niski głos Deana i zamarł na podeście schodów. Torba nagle zrobiła się ciężka i spociły mu się dłonie, gdy ruszył powoli po schodach w dół.

O wiele łatwiej by było zostawić mu kartkę z krótkim wyjaśnieniem niż odbyć bezpośrednią rozmowę. Przypuszczał, że Dean nie będzie zachwycony pomysłem wyjazdu... Cóż, miał być w mieście do wieczora. Miał przyjechać dopiero wieczorem, po kolacji... Cas zerknął na zegarek z odrobiną zniecierpliwienia i zawodu. W każdych innych okolicznościach popędziłby na dół i rzucił się mu na szyję, ale teraz szykował się do niemiłej konfrontacji. 

\- Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał, Frank?! Bawisz się bronią w obecności dziecka?! Może jeszcze pokazujesz mu srebrne kule?! - wrzeszczał Dean, stojąc na środku kuchni. 

\- Dziadziuś zabije zombie! - Wyjaśnił Martuś z zadowoleniem, żeby tata się przestał denerwować. - Nie zjedzą mnie! Ani ciebie. - Dodał łaskawie, zerkając ciekawie na wielką strzelbę o gładkiej, lśniącej rękojeści i długiej lufie z małą lunetką. Sztucer był wielką dumą dziadziusia. Wypielęgnowany i zadbany nigdy go nie zawiódł i dziadziuś nigdy się z nim nie rozstawał. Był prawie tak samo jego częścią jak kły, pazury i ogon dziadziusia Bobby'ego. 

\- JOY! - ryknął tata, maszerując do salonu, gdzie dwa szczeniaczki usilnie próbowały udawać, że nie mają pojęcia o co chodzi, wcale nie oglądały Nocy żywych trupów tylko ~~sport~~ ~~bajki~~ ~~pogodę~~ CNN (nerwowo przeskakiwały z kanału na kanały, próbując zatrzeć ślady po swoim wykroczeniu).

\- Ja nic nie wiem! - Grejp przytomnie ześlizgnął się z kanapy i smyrgnął obok taty, tchórzliwie zostawiając siostrę na pożarcie. 

\- Masz bana na telewizję! - warknął tata, nie zawracając sobie głowy śledztwem i dochodzeniem, czy rzeczywiście doszło do przewiny. Zapach obu wilczków mówił mu wystarczająco wiele a mina Joy, jednocześnie harda i stropiona potwierdziła domysły. - Tatuś mi mówił, że zabronił wam oglądać horrory, a ty jeszcze wciągasz w nie Grejpa i Martusia? Są za mali! Ty zresztą też jesteś za mała! Potem będą się wam śniły koszmary! - Strofował ją ostro. Mała oblizała wargi ze zdenerwowania, ale zadarła bródkę i odważnie spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Ja się nie boję! Wiem, że to bujdy! - Zaprotestowała. - Nie moja wina, że Marty ryczy! To histeryk! - Orzekła z pogardą. - Tłumaczyliśmy mu, że to tak na niby, ale on nic nie rozumie! - Machnęła łapką z poczuciem wyższości nad głupiutkim braciszkiem.

\- Właśnie. Nic nie rozumie, bo jest jeszcze za mały! - Tata przetarł twarz i usiadł na kanapie, a wielkie poduchy lekko się zapadły pod jego ciężarem. Postawił Joy przed sobą, uznając że nadszedł czas na rozmowę wychowawczą. Przez twarz dziewczynki przebiegł cień niepokoju, bo czego jak czego, ale szczeniaczki nie cierpiały rozmów wychowawczych. Rozmowy wychowawcze były zdecydowanie gorsze niż zombie. Ale trudno, pomyślała Joy mężnie, trzeba wytrzymać, a może się okazać pod koniec, że tata zapomni o tym banie. Może da się jakoś go zagadać, przeprosić, okazać przekonywującą skruchą i żal a potem wdrapać mu na kolana i roztoczyć cały wdzięk, mechanizmów którego Joy jeszcze nie rozumiała, ale instynktownie wyczuwała, że ma jakąś nieuchwytną przewagę nad braćmi. Tata czasem pstrykał ją w czubek nosa żartobliwie i mawiał, że największa trucizna w małym opakowaniu (Joy nie miała pojęcia, co miał na myśli) i że bardzo współczuje wilkom, którzy kiedyś staną na drodze jego córeczce.

\- Słuchaj taty, Joy. - Tatuś wszedł do salonu i jakoś tak spojrzał nieśmiało, wbił ręce w kieszenie i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Dean... Khm, khm... - Zakasłał. - Możesz? 

\- Do końca tygodnia ban na telewizję! - Tata wyłączył ekran pilotem. - Czy ty wiesz, jak nastraszyła Marty'ego? A wiesz, co zrobił ten stary osioł? - Specjalnie głośniej zadał ostatnie pytanie, żeby wkurzyć dziadziusia. - Rany, potrzebuję kawy! - Rzucił z desperacją i wstał, żeby pójść do kuchni. 

Cas przygryzł wargę, gdy Dean nachylił się, żeby go pocałować. 

\- Nie złość się. - Szepnął i Dean zesztywniał, jakby go nagle prąd kopnął. W ułamku sekundy się zdenerwował, bo takie zdanie nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. 

\- Co się stało? - Wpatrzył się intensywnie w błękitne oczy, teraz pociemniałe z emocji. - Jeśli chodzi o Marty...

\- Nie, nie o niego. - Cas splótł dłonie i zerknął w bok a były to sygnały alarmujące, Dean poczuł jak żołądek mu się kurczy. 

\- Chyba nie zmieniłeś zdania? - spytał na pozór spokojnie, ale w głowie huczała mu jedna, paniczna myśl, że oto Cas zastanowił się, ochłonął i doszedł do wniosku, że jednak woli cholernego Petera, niech go szczury zeżrą! 

Przyjmij to z godnością, przyjmij to z godnością, nie trać zimnej krwi!, nakazywał sobie w duchu, bojąc się, że to co Cas powie wywoła w nim szał, którego potem będzie żałował. 

\- Miałem ci zostawić liścik... - Cas wydukał z trudem, cichutko, międląc w palcach złożoną na czworo kartkę. 

Dean poczuł, jak zamiera mu serce. Wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się w papier i nie chcąc go czytać. Najchętniej by teraz zawrócił na pięcie i poszedł w cholerę, nad jezioro, upić się albo utopić, albo przepłynąć je wpław na drugi brzeg, zmęczyć się, może zanurkować kilka razy do kamienistego dna, udając że to woda, że to fale rozbryzgujące się pod uderzeniami ramion, a nie łzy. 

\- Muszę wyjechać pilnie. Nie złość się. Muszę. Gabe dzwonił i... - Cas pogłaskał go po przedramieniu, bardzo delikatnie, miękko, prosząco. - Zostawiłem ci liścik, żebyś się nie martwił i... Frank zajmie się dziećmi, przypilnuje ich! - Rozjaśnił twarz, koniecznie podkreślając, że przecież nie prosi Deana o dodatkowe obowiązki, że nie wymaga od niego porzucenia pracy na kilka dni. - Nic nie musisz robić, ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy, a ja wrócę... do soboty... - Zaryzykował ten termin trochę w ciemno. - Może nawet do piątku. - Bardzo chciał przekonać Deana, że to nic takiego, że prawie nie zauważy jego nieobecności i że nie ma czym sobie w ogóle głowy zawracać. - Postaram się jak najszybciej. 

\- Gdzie? - Dean przeprocesował błyskawicznie wszystkie informacje i zadał konkretne pytanie.

\- Do Seattle. - Cas zerknął na próg, dzielący salon i kuchnię. Frank stanął tam z Martym na ręku i obserwował scenę z wyraźnym napięciem, jakby się spodziewał, że Dean zaraz odgryzie komuś łeb. 

\- A co Gabe robi w Seattle? - Głos alfy brzmiał podejrzanie spokojnie, Cas znał ten ton i tyłek go zaczął mrowić. Ten ton zawsze kończył się klapsami i nie w ten miły, rekreacyjny sposób w piątkową noc, gdy dzieci już spały a oni mieli ochotę trochę popuścić wodze fantazji. 

\- Powiedz mu. I szczerze, mnie też to się nie podoba! - Sarknął Frank, stawiając chłopczyka na podłogę i odsyłając go do rodzeństwa.

\- Ty wiesz? - Dean obejrzał się przez ramię na _teścia_ i z marsową miną wrócił do Casa. - No? Co takiego się Frankowi nie podoba, a ja mam się nie złościć? - wycedził powolutku. 

\- Do Teksasu. - Cas nagle stracił resztkę rezonu, znów się poczuł jak szczeniaczek, czekając aż Dean go zruga za głupie pomysły. Żebyż to jeszcze nie był Gabe, może ktoś inny, może nawet jakaś omega ze schroniska, której trzeba ruszyć na ratunek, ale Dean nie cierpiał Gabe'a jak burego psa, wprost go nienawidził i nawet nie udawał, że wyjazd szwagra stanowił jeden z radośniejszych punktów ostatnich miesięcy. 

\- To do Seattle, czy do Teksasu? - Zirytował się, opierając dłonie na biodrach. Jego szerokie barki napięły się i wyglądał na jeszcze potężniejszego i groźniejszego i bardziej wkurzonego i Cas stęknął z nerwów a oczy mu się zaszkliły. 

\- Kocham cię - powiedział na wszelki wypadek. 

\- Z jakich kłopotów chcesz go teraz wyciągać? Forsa? Bukmacherzy, poker? Gonitwy psów? - Dean westchnął i zaczął wyjmować telefon. - Powiedz ile, załatwimy to. Dam mu forsę. Zadzwonię do Keva, niech wyśle mu gotówkę przez Global Money... 

\- To nie forsa. - Cas położył dłoń na wyświetlaczu telefonu, zanim Dean wybrał numer. - Muszę... Po prostu muszę... coś załatwić. 

\- Co? - Dean się zjeżył. Przed chwilą zirytował się, że wywali kilka tysięcy w błoto na wydobycie Gabe'a z długów, a teraz już wolałby stracić pieniądze, niż pozwolić mu jechać _coś załatwić_. Wcale nie brzmiało to dobrze, o nie! - W co się znów wpakował ten gnojek! Zabiję go! A jeśli myślisz, że cię puszczę, żebyś ratował mu dupsko, to się grubo mylisz!

Uświadomił sobie, że Cas wcale nie chciał z nim zrywać, nie miał żadnych planów awaryjnych z Peterem, zapewnił go, że go kocha a jego cała postawa znamionowała uległość i pokorę. Cas nie chciał go wkurzyć. Dean odetchnął głębiej i lekko się wyprostował. Nie ma się czego bać, nie ma żadnego rozstania, nadal są razem, nadal jest jego alfą, a on jego małym omegą. 

\- Proponowałem, że z nim pojadę. - Odezwał się Frank cierpko, bo nie lubił bratać się z Deanem, ale najwyraźniej uznał, że chwilowy alians usprawiedliwia wyższa konieczność.

\- Ty? - Dean podniósł brwi i obrócił się pytająco. Cas zza jego pleców pokazał Frankowi gwałtowne znaki: machał rękami i desperacko kręcił głową. 

\- Dam radę. Wsiądę w samolot a Gabe mnie odbierze na lotnisku, przecież to proste... - Zaczął dziarsko, ale szybko głos go zawiódł, nerwy sprawiły, że zabrzmiał piskliwie, wręcz płaczliwie. 

\- Nigdzie nie pojedziesz! Zwariowałeś? Jak Gabe ma interes, to niech zawinie dupsko tutaj, na ranczo. Zna drogę - warknął kwaśno, bo chętniej by powitał Hannibala Lectera, gdyby wpadł na herbatkę, niż szwagra z piekła rodem. - Nie wiem, co knuje, ale mowy nie ma, żebyś sam pojechał dalej niż do Pinewood. Po moim trupie. 

\- Dean! - Cas zadrżał słysząc tak stanowczą odmowę. - Nie pytam o pozwolenie! 

\- Nie? - Zdziwił się Dean, szczerze zaskoczony a Frank mu zawtórował.

\- Nie. Jadę. Muszę. - Cas wyminął go w drodze do holu, gdzie zostawił torbę. - Wracam w sobotę. Zostańcie z dziećmi. Zadzwonię. 

\- CAS! - Zakrzyknęli obaj pospołu. - Pozwolisz na to? - Frank zwrócił się do Deana z wyraźną insynuacją, że oto alfa bezczynnie patrzy, jak omega rzuca się w przepaść albo co najmniej pod koła ciężarówki. Jego wzrok był pełen zimnej pogardy, jakby Frank nie spodziewał się niczego lepszego. - Masz gdzieś, czy coś mu się stanie?

\- Nic mi się nie stanie, Frank! - Odkrzyknął Cas, wychodząc na werandę. 

\- To co mam zrobić?! Na kolano go nie nawinę! - Deana ogarnęła fala frustracji, bo oczywiście chciał zatrzymać Casa, ale przy tym chciał uniknąć awantury. Jeszcze mu brakowało, żeby nadepnąć omedze na odcisk i zniszczyć kruchy rozejm, zawiązany ostatnio i przypieczętowany dwoma dniami totalnej rozpusty. - Niech szlag trafi tego Gabe'a! Czarci pomiot, zawsze namąci! - Klął, biegnąc za Casem. - A niech go zaraza! Cas, pralinko moja - przymilił się najsłodziej jak umiał - Frank ma rację, że się o ciebie martwi, przecież wiesz, jak się boisz lotnisk! Tam są tłumy ludzi! - Przypomniał pospiesznie, gdy Cas pakował torbę na tylne siedzenie. - Kochanie, pozwól mi z tobą jechać. 

\- Nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotu, przecież masz tyle spraw... - Cas obszedł wóz dookoła, by wsiąść na miejsce kierowcy, ale Dean zasiał w nim jednak niepokój. Faktycznie, o tym nie pomyślał w całym tym ferworze. Serce biło mu szybko i popatrzył na kluczyki dyndające na palcu. Sam już nie wiedział, czy denerwuje się samotnym wyjazdem i długą podróżą, czy spotkaniem z Urielem, czy konfrontacją z Deanem. Frank nie pomagał, o nie. Ale może obaj mieli odrobinkę racji...?

\- Króliczku, przecież Sam i Kev radzili sobie świetnie beze mnie trzy lata. Poradzą sobie trzy dni. Teksas to drugi koniec kraju, pewnie będziesz mieć co najmniej dwie przesiadki. To bardziej skomplikowana podróż niż do Europy, pamiętasz? Co nam zgubili bagaże? - Celowo o tym wspomniał, aby pogłębić wątpliwości Casa. Wciąż nie chciał go naciskać ani stawiać sprawy na ostrzu noża. Wolał, aby to Cas sam zdecydował, że towarzystwo się przyda.

\- Będę miał podręczny. - Cas zerknął na tylne siedzenie, gdzie rzucił torbę sportową. Nie była nawet wypchana, zabrał tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Zawahał się, myśl o ciżbie obcych wywołała bolesny skurcz brzucha i mdłości. Ale nie chciał wyjść przed Deanem na kompletnego wymoczka. Co to, to nie! - Poza tym ja też jakoś sobie radziłem przez trzy lata... - powiedział, urywając zanim padły słowa: bez ciebie. To nie byłoby miłe. Prawdziwe, ale niemiłe. 

A może nieprawdziwe? Czy na pewno sobie radził?

Zalała go fala wspomnień, tęsknoty tak obezwładniającej, że omal nie oszalał, łkania w samotne noce, obwiniania się, pielgrzymek na groby dzieci i Ellen, listów pisanych pod wpływem wielkich emocji, z rozpaczą, z nadzieją, która z każdym rokiem, z każdym miesiącem gasła a potem wybuchała na nowo, jak pożar suchego lasu, tylko po to, aby przynieść jeszcze większe rozczarowanie i cierpienie. 

Pamiętał jak wystawał na drodze, wypatrując samochodu, który przywiózłby Deana, patrzył w dal tak uporczywie, że nie mrugał, bał się mrugnąć, żeby go nie przegapić, aż oczy zaczęły łzawić i w końcu któryś z chłopaków zabierał go do domu, gdzie padał z wyczerpania na łóżko, a mimo to sen nie nadchodził, a jeśli nadchodził to ciężki, ciemny i pesymistyczny. Jakiś zły, skrzekliwy głos w tyle głowy powtarzał mu, że Dean już nigdy nie wróci, już nigdy. 

\- Jesteś śmieciem. Potworkiem. Jesteś bezużyteczny. Tylko tyle jesteś wart, ile ktoś za ciebie zapłaci. Sprzedam cię drwalom. - Powtarzał w jego głowie Uriel i śmiał się złowrogo. - Jesteś zepsuciem. Wstyd mi, że płynie w tobie moja krew. Na nic nie zasługujesz. Nie pracujesz, więc nie jesz. Nie jesz! Nie jesz! - Ryczał wściekle, póki Cas nie zbudził się w środku nocy z twarzą zalaną łzami i rękami przyciśniętymi ciasno do piersi, jak wtedy gdy był ślepy i nie wiedział, z której strony spadną na niego razy. 

\- Nie jestem śmieciem... nie jestem... - Rozpłakał się nagle, ciężko opierając się o drzwi Continentala. Kluczyki wypadły mu spomiędzy palców, gdy uderzył w niego potok emocji, wspomnień, głodu, strachu i wstydu. 

Dean w pierwszej chwili aż cofnął się, uderzony w nozdrza wonią paniki. Poklepał się po kieszeniach błyskawicznie, szukając fiolki a w chwilę później rzucił się do Impali, aby wydobyć ze schowka zarekwirowany Xanax. Przez sekundę rozważał, czy przełamać tabletkę na pół, ale widząc gwałtownie narastający szloch Casa podał mu całą i kazał połknąć, nie mając pod ręką niczego do popicia. 

Frank przykuśtykał z przerażeniem, ale Dean już wziął Casa na ręce i zaniósł go na werandę, na jeden z foteli.

\- Przynieś wodę. - Wydał polecenie i starszy mężczyzna zniknął we wnętrzu domu. - Cas... Cas, królewno... Co ci? Co ci? - Prosił o wyjaśnienie, ale omega tylko szlochał i szlochał, jakby coś w nim pękło, jakby misterna i delikatna konstrukcja jego nerwów załamała się i złożyła niczym pchnięty podmuchem wiatru domek z kart. 

 

 


	283. ROMANTYZM JAK W FILMACH

\- Zadzwoń do kogokolwiek w mieście jeszcze raz, staruchu, a nie wyjdziesz z sądu do końca życia! Nikt z Pinewood ci nie pomoże. Nikt. Mają zakaz... Bo omal go nie zabiłeś... Nie! To ty posłuchaj! - Lodowata wściekłość Deana słyszalna w jego tonie zmroziła Katie do kości, chociaż on ledwie zauważył jej obecność, gdy postawiła przed nim kawę. Przycisnął słuchawkę do ucha i wyszeptał groźnie: - Nikt ci nie pomoże się z nim skontaktować a ty nadużywasz mojej cierpliwości od dawna. Cas błagał mnie, żebym cię oszczędził i robię, co mogę, ale przeciągasz strunę. Jak na indiańskiego mędrca, wyjątkowo lekkomyślnie igrasz ze śmiercią - wysyczał złowrogo, rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na kanapę pod oknem. 

Katie aż podskoczyła ze strachu, kiedy zwrócił się do niej, dziękując i prosząc o kawałek ciasta. 

\- Dla mnie też, kochaneńka, tylko ukrój z sercem, podwójny kawałek! - Dołączył jedyny z trójki mężczyzn, który akurat nie był wilkiem. Katie go znała z widzenia. Frank, prawie-ojciec Casa. A ten drugi to oczywiście Bobby, stary alfa. On też skinął i Katie wyszła z biblioteki na paluszkach. Zaniesie im cały placek czereśniowy ze spiżarni, niech mają i niech nie zawracają jej głowy wołaniem o dokładkę!

\- ...ktoś tu dawno z brzuchem nie chodził! - Dobiegł ją ostry ton Deana, gdy już zbliżała się do kuchni. - Miałby dzieciaka, to by nie zajmował się głupotami!... Nie uciszaj mnie, Bobby!... 

\- Ależ on go kocha! - Deejion przewrócił oczami z rozmarzeniem, gdy Katie starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi do kuchni. - Jak wariat, totalny wariat, mówię ci! 

Katie nic się nie odezwała, nie lubiła gadać po próżnicy. Szybko kręciła się po kuchni, szykując tacę z ciastem i talerzykami. Narada tych trzech wilków... Nie, skarciła siebie w myślach, przecież Frank nie jest wilkiem! Hm, ale chyba należy do watahy?, zastanowiła się tak intensywnie, że aż przystanęła bez ruchu z nożem wbitym w ciasto. Jeszcze się w całym swoim życiu nie spotkała z takim przypadkiem, żeby nie-wilk należał do wilczej rodziny. I żeby alfa takiego zapraszał na narady starszyzny. No, ale w Pinewood wszystko stało na głowie, prawda?, westchnęła, uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i dokończyła krojenie.

\- Sprawdziłeś, czy Cas czegoś nie potrzebuje? - spytała chłopaka surowo, bo odkąd Eddie ją przywiózł do pomocy, nie miała chwilki, żeby do niego zajrzeć. 

\- Nie zdążyłem, ale na pewno śpi jak zabity. Dean mu dał jakiś proszek i zaniósł go na rękach, bo odpłynął! - Deejion zaśmiał się beztrosko, programując zmywarkę. Wcisnął start i rozejrzał się po szafkach. - No, kuchnia ogarnięta! 

\- Dorób lemoniadę. Umiesz? - Podniosła brew powątpiewająco. Młodziak trochę ją irytował. Za głośny i roztrzepany. Pamiętała go ze schroniska. Dostał małpiego rozumu, kiedy poznał tego swojego Biga. Big to, Big tamto... Zadzierał nosa, że się alfa w nim zakochał, obnosił się z prezentami, randkami, a kiedy Big się oświadczył, to omal nie zamęczył wszystkich swoim szczęściem. Oczywiście Katie go rozumiała, cieszył się. Każdy by się cieszył na jego miejscu, ale brakowało mu wrażliwości. W schronisku było pełno osób skrzywdzonych, odrzuconych przez swoje watahy, poniewieranych przez swoje alfy i było im przykro wysłuchiwać peanów na cześć jednego z nich, jakby świat był słodką bajką a alfy najcudowniejszymi stworzeniami. 

\- No pewnie, że umiem! Za kogo mnie masz? - Zaczął szukać cytryn. - Widziałaś, ile mu kupił kwiatów?! Rany! Całą ciężarówkę! Widziałaś te krzaki róż? Rany! Ależ to romantyczne... - Rozpływał się w zachwytach. - A o co właściwie poszło, co? - Zniżył głos do szeptu i obejrzał się czujnie na zamknięte drzwi.

\- Chyba powinieneś lepiej wiedzieć! - Wytknęła mu nieco zniecierpliwiona, bo nie lubiła plotkować. - Byłeś tu, jak się wszystko stało.

\- No, byłem, ale nie słyszałem za dużo, bo... No, nie wypadało... - Krygował się, chociaż dołożył wszelkich starań, by nic ważnego mu nie umknęło. Trochę był zły z początku, że to nie on stał się główną atrakcją. Liczył, że spędzi miły wieczór z Casem, który go porozpieszcza i może coś doradzi... Jak wychować swojego alfę, czy coś... Przecież najlepiej się na tym zna! Widać! Dean biega za nim jak piesek. - Dobra! Opowiem ci! - Zdecydował, bo aż go dusiło, żeby się z kimś podzielić. Katie odgoniła go dłonią, wychodząc z tacą, ale kiedy wróciła po dwóch minutach, całkiem chętnie przysiadła przy wysprzątanej wyspie, na wysokim stołku i oboje zaczęli sączyć lemoniadę, pojadając kokosowe ciasteczka, które znaleźli w spiżarni.

Katie doskonale się orientowała co gdzie stoi, czym można się częstować i jakie zwyczaje panują w tym domu. Deejion pamiętał ze schroniska, że często Adam lub któryś z chłopaków z watahy zawoził ją do Casa albo do tej lekarki z miasteczka. Pomagała im, można powiedzieć że była taką służącą na przychodne. Dobra praca. Założyli jej konto w banku i dostawała wynagrodzenie. Często dostawała też prezenty, a to jakieś smakołyki, a to coś do ubrania, a to jakieś książki... Ta lekarka to nawet kazała jej się zapisać na kursy i pomagała w nauce. Bardzo miło z jej strony, ale Deejion wolał wyjść za mąż niż sprzątać w cudzych domach i jeszcze wieczorami zakuwać! 

\- Mówię ci, jaka afera! - Nachylił się nad blatem, plując okruszkami. - Najpierw przyjechał ten cały Frank i zaczął wrzeszczeć, że pozabija Deana, strasznie go wyzywał i w ogóle, ale Cas jakoś go ułagodził a potem sadziliśmy razem te róże, żeby nie zwiędły. Dzieciaki nam pomagały. Albo przeszkadzały raczej, kurde, jakie one są krzykliwe, wytrzymać z nimi nie można! Ciągle zawracały mu głowę. Casowi, znaczy się! - Narzekał a Katie potrafiła sobie to wyobrazić. Dzieciaki Winchesterów wielokrotnie były przedmiotem rozmów w schronisku. Z jednej strony, wesołe i bezpośrednie, i takie podobne do Casa, cała skóra zdjęta z niego! Z drugiej strony tak zupełnie niepodobne do dzieci omeg... I do standardów, do których wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni: że szczeniaczki siedzą cicho, są posłuszne i uważają, żeby niczego nie psuć, bo lanie. A te rozrabiały cały czas, wchodziły do zagrody kóz mimo zakazów i karmiły je marchwią i jabłkami, a rozochocone zwierzaki uciekały z zagrody i potem ciężko je było wygnać z warzywnika. A jak hałasowały! Aż dziwne, że Cas przy nich nie ogłuchł. Ileż miał cierpliwości, żeby po sto razy odpowiadać na te same pytania, albo wysłuchiwać tych samych piosenek i wierszyków... Prawdę powiedziawszy, wszyscy w schronisku uwielbiali kiedy przyjeżdżał, ale woleli, gdy był sam lub przynajmniej tylko z najmłodszymi, tym pulchnym małym alfą i z Martym. Grejp był nieruchawy i wystarczyło go zatkać muffinem, żeby nie sprawiał większych kłopotów, a Martuś najczęściej wdrapywał się na kolana i coś gadał do swojej lalki, nie przeszkadzając zanadto dorosłym. Starsze szczeniaczki... Cóż, Katie nie powiedziałaby tego na głos, ale były z piekła rodem, bez dwóch zdań.

\- No, a potem zrobiliśmy podwieczorek dla dzieciaków i część sobie gdzieś poszła, a część oglądała bajki, tylko potem się okazało, że to nie bajki tylko Noc żywych trupów, ale wtedy tego nie wiedzieliśmy, ja się poszedłem rozpakować a Cas odebrał jakiś telefon, zamknął się w kuchni i długo nie wychodził a potem pobiegł na górę. Nie mam pojęcia, kto dzwonił, ale kiedy przyjechał Dean to okazało się, że Cas wyjeżdża i zrobiła się afera. Nie podsłuchiwałem! - Zastrzegł. - Trudno było nie słyszeć. No, a potem Dean pobiegł za nim do samochodu i coś jeszcze rozmawiali aż Cas się rozryczał i Dean dostał kręćka, żebyś go widziała, kompletnie mu odbiło, zaniósł go na fotel na werandzie, dał mu ten proszek i trzymali się za ręce i go pocieszał i mówił do niego: Kasiu, nie denerwuj się, wszystko będzie dobrze, nie płacz... I to było takie romantyczne, mówię ci! - Ekscytował się młodzik, jakby relacjonował jakiś miłosny melodramat. - Cały czas tak do niego mówił i głaskał go po ręku i nakrył go kocem a kiedy Cas zasnął, to zaniósł go do sypialni. - Zakończył, oblizał wargi z wiórków kokosowych i popił, bo mu w gardle zaschło.

\- Dean rozmawiał przez telefon z jakimś facetem i go straszył. - Katie przypomniała sobie urywek. - Chyba nie chciał, żeby rozmawiał z Casem a i z nikim innym z miasteczka. 

\- Jest strasznie opiekuńczy, nie sądzisz? - Deejion rozpływał się w zachwytach. - Żeby mój Big był taki! - Dodał z frustracją. - A on nawet nie podnosi głosu. Nigdy. No, nie wyobrażasz sobie jaki jest... - Zastanowił się nad właściwym określeniem. - Nudny! Poprawny!

\- To chyba dobrze? - Katie nie rozumiała, jak można chcieć od alfy czegoś więcej. Owszem, wiedziała że Cas i Dean mają bardzo burzliwą relację, ale gdyby miała wybierać model małżeństwa (i nie to, że miała nadzieję na własne, co to, to nie, myślała realnie o swojej przyszłości i nie chciała pakować się w żadne kłopoty), to wybrałaby raczej taki układ jak miała okazję podpatrzeć w domu Amy. Pan Samuel był o wiele spokojniejszy od brata i milszy. Aż się chciało z nimi siedzieć, kiedy wracali do domu po pracy i Katie podawała im kolację. Zawsze ją zapraszali, żeby usiadła z nimi i naprawdę cały dom był o wiele cichszy i spokojniejszy. Nawet ich dzieciaki były jakieś... lepiej wychowane...

Nie to, że Cas źle wychowywał swoje szczeniaczki! Po prostu... Katie z bólem serca musiała przyznać, że jego szczeniaczki a szczeniaczki Amy to było niebo a ziemia! Może dlatego, że te tutaj to prawie same alfy a Cas jako omega nie miał tyle stanowczości, co Sam i Amy do swoich małych bet? Ciężko powiedzieć, wcześniej nigdy aż tak bardzo się nie zastanawiała nad tymi sprawami. Cas był kochany, może nawet za bardzo, bo właziły mu na głowę i robiły co chciały, a on tylko im tłumaczył i tłumaczył, jak grochem o ścianę. 

Katie czasem chciała mu powiedzieć, że jeden klaps od czasu do czasu to może nie taka tragedia? Mnóstwo omeg dostawało regularne lanie w swoich domach i jakoś żyły... A co dopiero takim małym, rozwydrzonym alfom! Oj, przydałoby się raz na jakiś czas!

\- Ale się zmęczyłem! - Deejion ziewnął i rozejrzał się po kuchni. - Zrobić kolację dla tylu wilków to naprawdę kupa roboty!

\- A co myślałeś? - Zaśmiała się półgębkiem. - Ty pewnie robisz tylko dla siebie i Biga?

\- Czasem ja, czasem on - powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion, jakoś tak niefrasobliwie i zagryzł od niechcenia kolejnym ciasteczkiem. Nie był głodny, jadł z łakomstwa, bo wypieki Casa nie miały sobie równych. - A często coś zamawiamy do domu, chińszczyznę, albo coś tajskiego... Mamy kilka takich ulubionych knajpek. A najbardziej lubię sushi. Big mnie nauczył. Futomaki, maki, nigiri... - Wymieniał z miną eksperta.

\- Zamawiacie jedzenie? - Katie odrobinę się zdziwiła. - Ale ile to kosztuje?

\- Grosze. - Zapewnił. - Zresztą Biga stać. Jest bogaty - mruknął, obracając szklankę w palcach. - Ciągle pracuje i pracuje, to zarabia. Śpi na forsie. - Skrzywił się i uciekł wzrokiem, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale się rozmyślił. 

_A mógłby spać ze mną..._

Katie obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem. Tak, Big był bogaty, zauważyli już na etapie, kiedy się zainteresował Deejionem. Jeździł dobrym samochodem, kupował mu prezenty i zabierał na randki do drogich restauracji, które im później Deejion opisywał z zachwytem. Nie szczędził pieniędzy i Katie podejrzewała, że to dlatego, żeby się pokazać przed watahą Winchesterów. Alfy potrafią zrobić wiele na pokaz i dla autoreklamy.

A Deejion to też gagatek i bezczelny smarkacz! Rzucił Biga i przyjechał do Casa jak do siebie, oczekując nie wiadomo czego. Przecież Cas nie może osobiście zajmować się każdą omegą jaka przewinie się przez schronisko! Czasu by mu nie starczyło! Niektórzy to doprawdy nie mają za grosz skromności… Czy Deejion to dla niego jakaś bliska osoba? Ani brat, ani swat a zawraca mu głowę jakby był członkiem watahy. Nawarzył piwa, to niech wypije, albo niech wraca do schroniska i nie angażuje wszystkich wokół w swój mały dramacik. Patrzcie, jak mu źle, też coś. Big nakupował mu ubrań, zabrał w podróż poślubną, nie każe mu pracować i w ogóle traktuje jak książątko a ten stroi fochy, ucieka i urządza cyrki.

Katie poczuła ukłucie zazdrości i zrobiło się jej żal. Też by chciała znaleźć jakiegoś wilka, niekoniecznie alfę. Raczej nawet wolałaby jakiegoś betę, zwykłego porządnego wilka, ani bogatego, ani pięknego, wystarczyłoby żeby był dla niej dobry. Gotowałaby mu obiady i piekła takie placki z owocami, jakimi zachwyca się Dean. I może mieliby szczeniaczka, albo dwa?, rozmarzyła się nieśmiało.

Trzasnęły drzwi i usłyszeli dudniący głos Deana.

\- A czy ja mówię, że pozwolę? No, przecież nie pozwoliłem! - Wszedł do kuchni, postawił talerzyk i kubek na blacie i sięgnął po piwo z lodówki. Za nim pojawił się Frank ze skwaszoną miną. Dean wyciągnął butelkę w jego stronę zachęcającym gestem.

\- Te siki mam pić? Szkodzi mi to na nerki - burknął, ale wziął. Dokładnie obejrzał etykietkę i prychnął pogardliwie. - Toż to koło porządnego piwa nawet nie stało!

\- Miałeś nastawić to swoje! To byśmy pili lepsze, ale skąpisz. - Odezwał się Bobby i też wziął jedną dla siebie, po czym zwrócił się nadzwyczaj łagodnym tonem: - Katie, byłabyś tak dobra i zajrzała do maluchów?

\- Jasne! - Poderwała się natychmiast i pociągnęła Deejiona za rękę, żeby jej towarzyszył, chociaż najwyraźniej miał chęć zostać i posłuchać o czym rozmawiają starsze wilki. Co za wścibski małolat!

\- Eddie cię później odwiezie. - Rzucił Dean, grzebiąc w lodówce z hurgotem, pewnie w poszukiwaniu czegoś na ząb. - Są kotlety, chcecie?

\- No. Może być. - Potwierdzili zgodnie Frank i Bobby. Katie objerzała się, czy im pomóc, ale skoro nie zawołali, to znaczy, że poradzą sobie sami, uznała po chwili.

Piętro było ciemne i ciche, jedynie małe lampeczki w kontaktach przy podłodze rozjaśniały mrok przytłumioną, bursztynową poświatą. Cas kiedyś wyjaśnił, że to z powodu dzieci. Nie chciał, żeby się o coś przewróciły idąc do łazienki a i on wolał coś widzieć, gdy chciał sprawdzić, czy się nie rozkopały, albo czemu któreś popiskuje przez sen. Katie uwielbiała ten dom, był taki przestronny i elegancki, pełen drewnianych mebli, miękkich foteli i siedzisk, kwiatów, zdjęć w ramkach, zupełnie jak w czasopismach. Przyjemnie było pomagać w jego porządkowaniu, czasem razem z Casem brali się za sprzątanie i gadali, śmiali się, wygłupiali, odkurzając czy zmieniając pościel na niezliczonej ilości łóżek.

Zawahała się przed jego sypialnią. Pokazała Deejionowi palec na ustach, napominając, żeby nie hałasował i nie gadał i ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi, zaglądając do środka. Cas spał zagrzebany w wśród poduszek i prześcieradeł. Dean zostawił światło w łazience, żeby sączyło się przez szparę. Na siedzisku w nogach łóżka leżały zmięte spodnie i skarpetki. Pewnie Dean go rozebrał przed snem. Deejion wspominał, że dał mu tabletkę, po której Cas szybko zasnął.

Katie troskliwie się nad nim nachyliła, poprawiła lekkie przykrycie i upewniła się, że na stoliku stoi szklanka wody. Biedny. Zasługiwał, żeby ktoś się nim zajął tak jak on zajmował się innymi.

\- Jeju... - Deejion wślizgnął się do sypialni i otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Niuchnął i wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. - Ej! Wcale się nie bzykają!

\- Dee! - syknęła, spłoszona, zażenowana i oburzona jednocześnie. - Zachowuj się! I wynocha, to prywatna sypialnia...

\- No chyba, że nie państwowa. - Wydął wargi i podszedł do stolika pod oknem.

\- Niczego nie dotykaj! - Katie chciała go złapać za rękę i wyciągnąć na korytarz, ale Deejion dał susa do łazienki, gdzie aż jęknął z podziwu. - Ej, chodź tu!

\- Sama chodź i zobacz! - szepnął, okręcając się dookoła, żeby obejrzeć całe pomieszczenie. - Jeju, a myślałem, że Big ma wypasioną łazienkę! Zobacz, jaka toaletka! Patrz jaki zajebisty marmur! O rany, a ta wanna? I ten fotel patrz, o rany, w życiu bym stąd nie wychodził... Czy to kryształowe lustro? Patrz, jest nawet okno z widokiem na góry!

\- Wiem, chodź już, bo jak Dean nas tu złapie, to... - Zawiesiła głos ostrzegawczo.

\- Dobra, już! - Zrobił krok do wyjścia, przesuwając dłonią po ręcznikach i mięciutkim płaszczu kąpielowym, wiszącym na haczyku przy drzwiach. - Zauważyłaś? Tu nie ma śladu Deana... - Poruszył brwiami w górę i w dół, bardzo znacząco. - Maszynki do golenia... Wody kolońskiej... Jest tylko jeden szlafrok! 

\- Wyłaź, jazda! - Chwyciła go za przód koszulki i wywlokła z łazienki. - Nie możesz być taki wścibski! 

\- Nie jestem wścibski! - Oburzył się, ściszając głos, żeby nie obudzić Casa. Nie wiadomo, co to była za tabletka... Mógł się w każdej chwili ocknąć. - Po prostu nie jestem ślepy! - Orzekł z dumą, zaintrygowany faktem, że sypialnia pachnie alfą bardzo delikatnie, jakby tylko tu wszedł i wyszedł, nie zostając wystarczająco długo, by meble i ściany zdążyły nasycić się jego feromonami. - Szkoda, że nie są parą... Myślałem, że jak mu dał tyle kwiatów, to przynajmniej się bzykają... W końcu mają razem kupę szczeniaczków, co nie? - Paplał, obchodząc wielkie łoże, zdecydowanie zbyt puste i przestronne jak na jedną osobę.

\- Nie twoja sprawa! - Katie wychyliła się ostrożnie przez próg, badając czy korytarz jest pusty, a potem wyciągnęła go za rękaw i przymknęła drzwi. - I nikomu o tym nie gadaj! 

\- Ja? Co ty! - Zarzekł się gorąco. 

\- Bo popamiętasz! - warknęła ostrzegawczo i popchnęła go w stronę schodów. Na półpiętro docierało światło z holu i z kuchni, ale mocno rozproszone i kąty kryły się w mroku. Katie wzdrygnęła się, kątem oka dostrzegając cień gęściejszy niż inne, jakby ktoś stał w rogu, jakaś wysoka, ciemna postać. Intruz. 

\- Ślicznie tu! - Deejion klapnął z rozpędu na miękką, tapicerowaną ławę i podłożył sobie zaplecione dłonie pod głowę. - Jak w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu! Big mi mówił, że Cas jest nieziemsko bogaty i wiesz co? To widać. - Westchnął z odrobinką zazdrości. - Myślisz, że on serio jest omegą? Taką prawdziwą, jak ty i ja? - spytał, nie dowierzając.

\- Serio. - Katie zerknęła powtórnie w kąt, ale tajemniczy cień zniknął. Pewnie wyobraźnia płata mi figle, zdecydowała i przysiadła obok Deejiona. - Jest omegą i w dodatku kiedyś był bardzo biedny. Nie słyszałeś tej historii w schronisku? - Zdziwiła się, bo to jedna z opowieści, którymi raczy się nowicjuszy. - Był niesamowicie ubogi, prawie nic nie miał i w dodatku był ślepy...

\- To znam. Dean mu kupił cukiernię a teraz mają wielkie, pieprzone imperium!

\- Wyrażaj się! - Palnęła go w ramię tak mocno, aż roztarł je, krzywiąc się z bólu. - Ten Big na pewno nie nauczył cię manier!

\- Katie? - Eddie zawołał z dołu, więc poderwała się żwawo i zbiegła po schodach. - Gotowa?

\- Tylko zabiorę torbę. - Dygnęła, czując jak policzki ją pieką, tak nagle oblała się pąsem. 

\- Jak maluchy? - Dean wychylił się z kuchni, grzebiąc w portfelu. - Śpią?

\- Jak susły. Może popilnować Joy? I Jima? - Zaoferowała, wiedząc, że starsze dzieci jeszcze posiedzą. Misiek wybrał się gdzieś na rowerze, chyba do któregoś z kolegów a Claire odrabiała lekcje w swoim pokoju.

Kiedy Katie przyjechała, właściwie było już po aferze, Cas spał u siebie a Dean rozmawiał z dziećmi, wyjaśniając im, że tatuś źle się poczuł, wziął proszek na sen i musi odpocząć. Jim najdłużej mu się przyglądał, bardzo podejrzliwie i nawet wrogo, zdaniem Katie, ale nic się nie odezwał i zniknął gdzieś za domem. Dziwny dzieciak, gdyby się kto pytał. 

\- Dzięki, naprawdę bardzo nam pomogłaś. - Dean wyciągnął w jej stronę trzy banknoty i potrząsnął dłonią. - No, bierz. Bierz, bierz. 

\- Ale to za dużo! - Żachnęła się i jeszcze mocniej zaczerwieniła. - Dwa razy za dużo. 

\- Jesteś warta o wiele więcej. - Dean wcisnął jej zwitek w rękę i poklepał przyjaźnie po ramieniu. - A jak twój kurs?

\- Dziękuję, dobrze. - Czuła się bardzo nieswojo okazywanym zainteresowaniem i chciała się już jak najszybciej znaleźć w samochodzie. Nie to, że nie lubiła Deana Winchestera. Albo że się go bała. No, może odrobinkę. Nie przepadała za nim. Czuła, że chce by miły i przyjacielski, ale wolała schodzić mu z drogi. Krążyły o nim różne historie. - Gdyby jutro trzeba było wpaść... gdyby Cas źle się czuł... - Wydukała niepewnie. Dean skinął i uśmiechnął się jakoś tak... 

...drapieżnie. Jakoś tak... Jakby doskonale wiedział o wszystkich jej grzeszkach. Jakby patrzył przez nią na wylot i to było naprawdę okropne, dlatego spuściła wzrok i cofnęła się o krok. 

\- Jesteś skarbem, Katie. Eddie! Prawda, że Katie jest skarbem? - spytał Dean i Eddie coś wymruczał na poły twierdząco. - Zachowuj się jak dżentelmen. - Przykazał żartobliwie i zniknął w kuchni.

Deejion przyglądał się całej scenie ze szczytu schodów. Eddie to mruk, ale mógłby się rozruszać przy Katie, pomyślał, spragniony miłosnych komplikacji i plotek. Biedna Katie, gdyby tylko wyciągnęła kij z tyłka i trochę wyluzowała, zamiast grać taką porządnicką, może by znalazła trochę przyjemności!, snuł fantazje, uśmiechając się pod nosem. 

Co mu przypomniało, że do niedawna Big również dostarczał mu przyjemności i nie tylko trochę, a całkiem sporo. Tęsknił za tym. Przeklęty projekt głupiego centrum handlowego! Miał chęć spalić wszystkie szkice a komputer rozbić młotkiem w drobny mak! Chciał odzyskać Biga! Znów czuć się jak tuż przed ślubem i tuż po, gdy się do siebie zalecali i Big mu nadskakiwał i poświęcał tyle uwagi i prawie nie wyłazili z łóżka a Deejion odkrywał najcudowniejsze sekrety dorosłości. 

Czy jeszcze kiedyś do siebie wrócimy?, posmutniał i powlókł się do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie Cas pozwolił mu spać. Miał nadzieję, że jego ucieczka na ranczo skłoni Biga do wielkich gestów. Przeprosin. Pokajania się na kolanach i próśb o powrót. Był srodze zawiedziony, że Big do niego nie dzwonił, nie pojechał za nim, nie błagał, nie wściekał się jak w filmach... 

Czemu, do jasnej cholery, nie może być jak w filmach?, rzucił do lustra z pretensją i zaczął obmyślać dalsze sposoby pognębienia męża. 

\- Znajdę sobie kochanka! Niech zobaczy, co stracił i zacznie żałować a ja mu powiem, że za późno, Big! Miałeś swoją szansę! - Zadarł brodę, gestykulując zamaszyście szczoteczką do zębów i rozchlapując pianę z pasty. - Mogłeś mnie kochać, ale wolałeś złamać mi serce! - rzekł z afektacją i aż oczy mu się zaszkliły ze wzruszenia, mimo to kontynuował przemowę do wyimaginowanego Biga. - Mogłeś mnie kochać, ale pozwoliłeś mi odejść, a teraz ja już nie chcę wracać. Mam innego. To koniec, Big. Pogódź się z tym i pozwól mi być szczęśliwym. Mam nadzieję, że ty również znajdziesz szczęście. - Dodał wspaniałomyślnie, wiedząc że nikt nigdy nie zastąpi go w sercu tego alfy. Nadmiar emocji ścisnął mu gardło. - Żegnaj, Big. 

 

* * *

 

"Twój gagatek to jeszcze dzieciak" Dean wysłał esemesa, stojąc na werandzie i gapiąc się na ciemną taflę jeziora, w której już odbijały się gwiazdy. Czekał na Miśka, który urwał się z rancza i nie dość, że jeszcze nie wracał, to nie odbierał telefonu. "Zapomniałem już, ile taki smarkacz potrafi napsuć krwi"

"Przyjadę po niego"

"Ani się waż! Jak mu teraz ulegniesz, to będzie jeździł po tobie jak po starej szkapie!" 

"Cholera z tym! Kocham go!"

Dean roześmiał się, bo dobrze znał to uczucie. Co za utrapienie z tymi omegami! 

"Musimy się dotrzeć. Wiem, że różnica wieku jest spora, ale zrobię wszystko, żeby ten smarkacz był szczęśliwy"

Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i ze współczuciem. Dobrze znał to uczucie. 

"Przyjedź jutro. Niech zatęskni. Dobrze mu to zrobi", odpisał z namysłem, przypominając sobie, jak się czuł, gdy Cas od niego uciekł zaraz po przyjeździe w dolinę. Stracili tyle czasu... Stracili całą wieczność z powodu głupiej, alfiej dumy. Gdyby miał wtedy jaja i rozum, pojechałby do niego następnego dnia. 

Prawie go stracił. Charlie prawie mu go wtedy sprzątnął sprzed nosa. Cała ich wspólna przyszłość dosłownie wisiała wtedy na włosku. 

"Będę." Big najwyraźniej nie zamierzał popełniać takiego błędu. 

"Misiek wjeżdża na teren", zaraportował Harry z patrolu. Dean zerknął na zegarek i postanowił na niego zaczekać. Sporo ostatnio się działo a między nimi zaległy niepotrzebne nieporozumienia. Wystarczy, że jeden syn traktuje go jak wroga... Nie chciał stracić też Miśka. Nie Miśka. Trzeba się jakoś dogadać, póki to pęknięcie między nimi nie jest zbyt głębokie. Trzeba przeprosić za tamtą scenę na plaży. Niepotrzebnie go wtedy tak skarcił. I to za co? Że Misiek stanął w obronie Casa, że chlapnął coś o Andym. Poniosło go, miał prawo. Dean rozumiał, że alfa, nawet tak młody, broni rodziny, broni swoich omeg. Zawsze był bardzo związany z Casem, bardzo opiekuńczy wobec niego. A kim był Andy?

Zastanawiał się jak to zrobić. Jak wyciągnąć rękę do syna bez popadania w tani sentymentalizm. I tak, żeby Misiek go nie odtrącił. 

Usiadł w tekowym fotelu wyściełanym płóciennymi poduchami, oparł stopy o barierkę i pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. Misiek, pierwszy szczeniaczek. Jakiż Cas był wtedy młodziutki! Jaki drobny! Jakie wszystko było dla nich nowe! Ile rzeczy wtedy schrzanił. Ile musiał się nauczyć. Ile Cas musiał mu wybaczyć. A przecież był z niego taki sam dzieciak jak z Deejiona.

Omegi. Doprowadzają cię do szaleństwa, ale życie bez nich... 

...jest gówno warte.

 

 


	284. POWRÓT ZŁYCH WILKÓW

Misiek wjechał na podwórze i od razu zobaczył ojca na werandzie. Zwolnił, ale nie zsiadł z roweru, wyminął dom szerokim łukiem, prawie pod samymi drzewami i huśtawką, kierując się do garażu. Nie był wściekły na ojca tak jak Jim, ale nie podobało mu się to zachowanie na plaży i jak stanął przeciwko niemu w obronie Srandy'ego. Na plus mu zaliczał, że rzucił tego przybłędę i poszedł po rozum do głowy czyli zgarnął tatusia zanim było za późno. Ostatnio byli bardzo bardzo zajęci sobą, co dobrze wróżyło na przyszłość i Misiek ostatecznie mógł przełknąć tę wcześniejszą zdradę...

Bo to była zdrada, prawda? Ojciec postawił honor Srandy'ego przed lojalnością wobec rodziny i skarcił Miśka - zdaniem Miśka - w sposób urągający sprawiedliwości. No, ale dla dobra rodziny Misiek był gotów spuścić na to zasłonę milczenia i udawać, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Głównie dla dobra tatusia, któremu teraz niepotrzebne są zmartwienia. Niech się cieszy nowym miesiącem miodowym. Należy mu się wreszcie po tym wszystkim. Nie wspominając o maluchach. Im też się należy, żeby mieli normalny dom i dwoje rodziców. Albo dwóch, w tym konkretnym przypadku.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bez wysiłku wieszając rower na hakach w ścianie. Dzieciaki w szkole, zwłaszcza te co się niedawno sprowadziły do Pinewood albo te mieszkające w okolicy, miały trochę problemów ze zrozumieniem, że on i jego rodzeństwo mają tatusia i tatę. Dwóch ojców. Póki ojciec nie wrócił to jakoś nikt za bardzo o tym nie gadał, ale jego powrót wzbudził falę plotek. Niektórzy zaczęli sobie żartować. Wołać za nimi a nawet dokuczać na przerwach. Trwało to może tydzień, póki Joy nie spuściła łomotu takiemu jednemu śmieszkowi, wyższemu od niej o głowę. Kiedy Misiek usłyszał, że coś się dzieje na boisku, natychmiast pobiegł, ale jego interwencja okazała się całkiem zbędna. Na miejscu już zebrał się prawie cały klan, nie tylko Jimmy i Claire. Byli też chłopcy wujka Sama i dzieciaki wujka Keva i wujka Gartha i w ogóle całej reszty. Misiek przeszedł przez rozstępujący się tłumek "swoich". Joy świetnie sobie radziła, co prawda była dopiero w pierwszej klasie, ale starsi bracia nauczyli ją kilku sztuczek. Starła śmieszkowi ironię z pyzatej gęby i właśnie wyduszała z niego przeprosiny za to, że nazwał ją "bękartem dwóch pedałów". 

\- Joy, zmiataj do łazienki i doprowadź się do ładu, bo nauczycielka znów będzie dzwonić do tatusia. - Kucnął przy nich a kiedy Joy wreszcie oderwała swoje małe, ale waleczne paluszki od śmieszka (zostało jej pod paznokciami kilka jego kłaków) i sobie poszła, dokończył odpowiednio głośno, żeby reszta też usłyszała - jeden z tych pedałów zbudował tę szkołę i płaci nauczycielom, żeby cię uczyli. A drugi daje twojemu staremu pracę w tartaku. I miejsce pod przyczepę, w której mieszkacie. Nazywasz się Lonie Russo? 

Lonie dźwignął się niezgrabnie na czworaka i przeczesał włosy, próbując przywołać na zaczerwienioną twarz wyraz hardości, co było o tyle trudne, że właśnie dostał łomot od dziewczynki. Dwa lata młodszej. Na oczach całej, cholernej szkoły! Równie dobrze mógł dziś przyjść w stroju błazna z kartką "kopnij mnie w zadek" przypiętą do pleców. Może nie był najbystrzejszym dzieciakiem w sąsiedztwie, ale nie był na tyle głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć, że jego pozycja w szkolnej hierarchii spadła o jakieś... na sam dół. 

A teraz ten wielki chłopak, którego znał zaledwie z widzenia (jeśli chodzi o szkolną hierarchię to on akurat stał na samym szczycie) pochylał się nad nim i wiedział jak się nazywa. Plus jak się nazywa jego stary, co nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze, bo jak sobie teraz Lonie uświadomił z dreszczem strachu, to wystarczyłoby, żeby naskarżył do swojego ojca pedała i znów musieliby ruszać w drogę. 

W sumie to całe Pinewood nie było takie złe. Ojciec wieczorami kończył na dwóch piwach zamiast na flaszce najtańszej wódy. Na trzeźwo nie był zły, ostatnio mniej się złościł, wracał z pracy w dobrym humorze i wieczorami oglądali wspólnie seriale. Stać ich było na normalne zakupy w miejscowym sklepie a w szkole były obiady dla wszystkich dzieciaków i bez dwóch kolejek: tych opłaconych i tych z kuponami na dożywianie. Lonie jak dotąd zawsze musiał stawać w kolejce z kuponami i to było wstrętne uczucie, gdy cała szkoła wie, że twoich starych nie stać, żeby ci kupić lunch, tylko musisz liczyć na służby socjalne albo komitet rodzicielski, który zbiera kasę dla "uczniów dotkniętych ubóstwem". 

Ojciec się wścieknie, jeśli straci przez niego robotę. Już i tak potrafił wyzywać go od darmozjadów i straszyć, że zostawi go gdzieś na poboczu, bo na co mu taki wrzód na dupie. "Jesteś taki jak matka! Od razu wiedziałem, że z niej nic dobrego, ale złapała mnie na brzuch!", wykrzyczał w zeszłym roku, kiedy naprawdę było krucho z robotą, z forsą i ze wszystkim. "Powinna cię wyskrobać, jak jej kazałem! A teraz muszę się z tobą męczyć!" Lonie rozumiał, czemu zostawiła ojca, ale nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że zostawiła też jego. 

Przynajmniej miał matkę, nawet jeśli którejś nocy spakowała się i wymknęła, nie budząc ojca, zachlanego i zmęczonego tym, jak kilka godzin ją tłukł i wyzywał od dziwek. A te dzieciaki nie miały matki! Więc chciał im przypomnieć, żeby tak nie zadzierały nosa i nie czuły się takie lepsze. 

\- Przynajmniej mój tata nie jest zboczeńcem... - wyszeptał, ocierając oczy, bo już wiedział, że i tak wpadł w tarapaty. Czuł się dokładnie jak tamten kot, którego złapali z chłopakami trzy lata temu, zagnali w róg hali opuszczonego warsztatu, wypsikali farbą w sprayu i podpalili. Miotał się, miaucząc przeraźliwie, ale nie pozwalali mu uciec, tłukąc wokół kijami i kamieniami. Lonie się porzygał po powrocie do domu a wrzask zwierzaka śnił mu się jeszcze od czasu do czasu. W sumie to nie tęsknił za tamtymi chłopakami i tamtą szkołą. W sumie to nawet mu ulżyło, gdy ojciec zdecydował, że stamtąd wyjeżdżają. 

\- Przywalę mu! - Bobby, najstarszy syn wujka Sama i cioci Amy, podwinął rękawy i wojowniczo postąpił do przodu a za nim jego młodszych dwóch braci. Misiek powstrzymał ich gestem. Wstał, spoglądając z góry na malca, węsząc bez wysiłku jego strach i desperację. 

\- Zostaw. To tylko głupi szczeniak. Kogo obchodzi jego zdanie? - Potoczył wzrokiem po zgromadzonych dzieciakach z różnych klas. - Ciebie? - Zwrócił się do kogoś. - Nie? A ciebie? Obchodzi cię, co ten smarkacz myśli? - Zapytał kolejną osobę. Każdy kręcił przecząco, bo Misiek to był ktoś, a ten cały Russo to był nikt i jeśli mieli się za kimś opowiedzieć, to doprawdy, nie był to trudny wybór. - Widzisz, Bobby? - Odwrócił się wreszcie do kuzyna i wzruszył ramionami. - Nikogo to nie obchodzi, więc nie ma co sobie brudzić rąk. Poza tym, chyba nie chcesz się nad nim znęcać teraz, kiedy Joy już mu spuściła łomot? 

Claire zauważyła kilka cielęcych, dziewczęcych spojrzeń i przewróciła oczami. Tylko grzeczność nie pozwoliła jej prychnąć z rozbawieniem. Misiek potrafił roztoczyć wokół siebie taką aurę, że dziewczynki się w nim podkochiwały (oraz co najmniej jeden chłopiec), a reszta albo go szczerze podziwiała, albo bała się z nim zadzierać. Kilka osób się roześmiało, w tym Bobby. Zaczęli się rozchodzić. Ktoś spytał, co dziś będzie na deser i wyznał, że marzą mu się te cytrynowe babeczki pana Winchestera. 

\- Tak, cytrynowe są super! Na pikniku zjadłem chyba sześć i mógłbym zjeść jeszcze sześć, ale nie mogłem się dopchać do talerza! - Poskarżył się ktoś inny. - Ludzie brali po dwie albo i trzy naraz! 

\- Wstawaj. - Misiek pomógł wstać pokonanemu i popatrzył mu w oczy tak intensywnie, aż Loniego przeszedł dreszcz. 

\- Naskarżysz star... tacie? - Odważył się spytać. 

\- Mój tata nie musi mnie wyręczać w utrzymaniu porządku w _mojej_ szkole - powiedział cicho Misiek. Cicho, ale wcale nie nieśmiało, przeciwnie. W jego tonie zabrzmiały jakieś ostrzegawcze nuty. - Jak będziesz w porządku, to nikt ci nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów. Ale jeszcze raz usłyszę coś na temat moich rodziców, albo że czepiasz się mojego rodzeństwa to pożałujesz. - Ostatnio słowo wypowiedział jakoś tak dziwnie. Bardziej jak warkot wściekłego psa, niż prawdziwe słowo. - Rozumiesz? 

\- No - mruknął i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, bo nagle strasznie zachciało mu się siku. 

\- Twój ojciec nie płakałby po tobie długo, co nie? - Misiek nachylił się nad malcem i dźgnął go palcem w pierś, po czym się odchylił i uśmiechnął. - W zeszłym roku jeden chłopak spadł z roweru, złamał sobie nogę i wybił połowę zębów. To nie były mleczaki, więc mu już nie odrosną. Musi nosić sztuczną szczękę jak jakiś staruszek. Wiedziałeś?

\- Nie. - Lonie zacisnął kolana i szczęki, bo naprawdę przeraźliwie chciało mu się siku a ostatnia rzecz o której marzył, to wysłuchiwanie opowieści o cudzych kłopotach. 

\- Która dziewczyna pójdzie na frytki i kolę z bezzębnym kuternogą? - Zastanowił się Misiek. - Chyba żadna, albo jakaś strasznie brzydka. Potwornie. Taka brzydka, że... - Udał odruch wymiotny. - Może ty z nim pójdziesz? On też uważał mojego tatę za pedała. Mielibyście wspólne tematy. Poza tym miał brzydki zwyczaj kopać psa Maisie Briggs. Znasz go, tego jasnego kundla, który często śpi pod szkołą, kiedy Maisie jest na lekcjach. Czasem żałuję, że wtedy tak pechowo spadł z tego roweru, bo chciałem mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego warto być grzecznym, ale nie zdążyłem. - Misiek westchnął. - Ale z tego co wiem, teraz jest już grzeczny. Ten chłopak. 

Lonie przełknął ślinę. 

\- Bądź grzeczny. - Przykazał Misiek i poszedł, wyprostowany, sprężysty i umięśniony jak kapitan drużyny rugby. 

Lonie postanowił być grzeczny. 

Ojca na pewno nie było stać na sztuczną szczękę dla niego, a nie trzeba mieć roweru, żeby się nieszczęśliwie przewrócić. 

Tak, Misiek potrafił utrzymać porządek w swojej szkole i poza nią. I życzył sobie, żeby porządek zapanował też w domu, dlatego postanowił nie drzeć kotów z ojcem. Co nie znaczyło, że będzie jak dawniej. Zamknął drzwi garażu i pewnym krokiem zbliżył się do werandy. 

\- Późno. - Ojciec ostentacyjnie zerknął na zegarek. W dolinie wieczór zapadał szybko, słońce chowało się za szczytami gór i tylko księżyc z gwiazdami rozświetlały ciemne, bezchmurne niebo. - Gdzie byłeś?

\- Miałem sprawy. - Nie był już smarkaczem, żeby się opowiadać z każdego wyjścia. - Nie wracasz do siebie?

\- Zostanę. Cas... Tata źle się poczuł. Śpi. - Uspokoił go, bo Misiek zjeżył się i zdenerwował. 

\- Czemu nie wiem? - rzucił wściekle, bardziej na rodzeństwo niż na ojca. Mogli mu wysłać jakiegoś esemesa! Banda nieodpowiedzialnych gnojków. 

\- Bo miałeś sprawy. - Ojciec nie pozostał dłużny w drobnych złośliwościach. - Nic wielkiego, napad histerii. Miał ostatnio dużo przeżyć i chyba odreagował. - Wzruszył lekko ramionami, siadając z powrotem na fotelu. Rozstawił szeroko stopy i oparł łokcie na kolanach, bawiąc się pustą butelką. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zmartwionego, ale Misiek wyczuwał w nim napięcie i nie wiedział, czy chodzi o niego, o tatusia czy jeszcze o coś. 

\- A Jim? - Zagaił, bo kiedy tatusiowi odbijało, to odbijało też jego stukniętemu braciszkowi. Jeśli ojciec był w domu, to najpewniej zaliczyli jedną z tych swoich awantur. Jimmy pewnie wykrzykiwał, że go nienawidzi, a ojciec pewnie próbował nie zlać go na kwaśne jabłko. Działali na siebie nawzajem jak płachta na byka. 

\- Nie wiem, też ma swoje sprawy. - Ojciec był jakiś nie w sosie. - Chyba siedzi u siebie. Słuchaj, chcę pogadać. 

\- Tak? - Misiek oparł się o słupek i zaplótł ramiona. - A o czym?

\- O Andym.

\- Och. - Nie tego się spodziewał. Co jest grane? Ojciec zamierza się wymiksować z układu i znów kręcić z przybłędą? A może nigdy nie przestał, okłamywał ich przez cały czas i teraz próbuje jakoś wybrnąć, zanim się dowiedzą i skopią mu dupę?

Bo jeśli tatuś jeszcze raz będzie przez niego płakał to Misiek SKOPIE ojcu dupę, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu!

\- A właściwie o tym, co wtedy powiedziałeś i co ja... - Dean kontynuował, nie zważając na gniewne pomruki syna. - No, co gadaliśmy nad jeziorem... - Przypomniał, chociaż trudno to było nazwać rozmową. Misiek zachował się wyjątkowo dziecinnie i niegrzecznie, ale przecież nie będzie mu teraz tego wypominał. Intencje były dobre. - Może mnie odrobinę wtedy... - Kaszlnął, bo nie lubił się przyznawać do błędów. - No, może... trochę przesadziłem?

Misiek podniósł brew. Ojciec próbował przeprosić?

Rzadka sytuacja. 

\- Obu nas poniosło - powiedział ojciec i Misiek miał chęć się roześmiać. Tak, definitywnie próbował przeprosić, z właściwym dla siebie wdziękiem: dzieląc winę na pół. - Byłem za ostry. Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem i nie powinienem cię tak traktować.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. - Sprostował. - A ty nie powinieneś tak traktować tatusia. Przyprowadziłeś swojego fagasa do naszego domu i kazałeś mu podać obiad! 

Ojciec spuścił głowę i szybko obrócił butelkę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Resztka piwa wylała się na deski. 

\- Dogadaliśmy się - mruknął niewyraźnie. - To już zamknięty rozdział. 

A no, pewnie. Tatuś nie potrafił się na ojca nigdy za długo gniewać. Misiek pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Ojciec przyłaził po awanturze z jakimś wiechciem uzbieranym na łące za domem, coś tam mu poszeptał na ucho, nazwał go swoim skarbem i królewną i już miał odpuszczone. Ich sławne kłótnie szybko wybuchały i szybko gasły, aż dziwne, że tak się dał nabrać z tym Srandym. Przecież to oczywiste, że żaden obcy facet nie miał szans. Ani baba, tak dla porządku. 

\- Więc jednak się pobieracie. - Usiadł w fotelu obok. Ojciec parsknął śmiechem i pokazał palec z obrączką. 

\- Nie, bo nigdy się nie rozwiedliśmy. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni brzęczące kluczyki i rzucił w jego stronę. - Możesz sobie jutro pojeździć czymś lepszym. Jeśli chcesz.

\- No jasne, że chcę! - Aż go zatchnęło, mimo że starał się zachować zimną krew. - Impala? Serio?

\- No, nie do Crabtown. I masz uważać. - Przykazał. - Ani jednej rysy na mojej staruszce!

\- Serio! Ani jednej, co ty, będę delikatny! - Obiecał, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak to zabrzmiało. Najchętniej od razu by pobiegł i odpalił silnik, ale było już ciemno. Tacie by się to nie spodobało. Rany, ile jeszcze do wschodu słońca?!

\- Obchodź się z nią, jak z damą. Zostanę jutro, popracuję stąd, to może zmienimy pasek klinowy. Co ty na to?

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

\- Więc sztama? - Tata wyciągnął rękę i Misiek mocno ją uścisnął. 

\- Sztama. 

 

* * *

 

Jim stał w cieniu za załomem domu, po drugiej stronie werandy, niewidoczny dla nich i nasłuchiwał z ukrycia. Popatrzył na ręce uwalane ziemią. Postanowił dokończyć wsadzanie tych głupich chwastów, których tatuś nie zdążył zainstalować w ogródku. Zostawił część "na jutro" i Jim uznał, że jeśli je wsadzi wieczorem, to rano tatuś będzie mieć niespodziankę. 

Chciał coś dla niego zrobić miłego, chociaż wkurzała go ta cała heca odwalona przez ojca. Zrobił to na pokaz, jak zwykle on. Żeby inni go podziwiali i wołali: ach, Dean! Jak wpadłeś na ten cudowny pomysł?! Jesteś genialny! 

A co genialnego jest w kupie zielska? Wszyscy wiedzą, że tatuś uwielbia roślinki i jeśli tylko ma wolną chwilkę, to sieje, podlewa, nawozi, grabi, przekopuje... Łatwo mu się podlizać kupując kwiaty. Nie trzeba być wcale bardzo inteligentnym, wystarczy trochę forsy. Ojciec ma forsę i chce się wkraść w łaski tatusia, bo zrobił się zazdrosny o Petera. Przestraszył się, że tatuś jego woli i najpierw zaprosił sobie Andy'ego, żeby z kolei tatuś był zazdrosny, a jak to nie podziałało to pozbył się Andy'ego i zaczął się podlizywać, lizus i kłamca.

Jim z całych sił wolałby, żeby tatuś nie nabierał się na te stare sztuczki, ale cóż. Trzeba się pogodzić z tym, że ojciec jest oślizgłym lisem i intrygantem a tatuś to naiwniak i pech, naprawdę go kocha. A Misiek to dureń. Ojciec mu błysnął kluczykami przed nosem i ten zaraz poleciał za nim, jak pies na gwizdek! Aport! Aport! Śmieszny. Nawet nie widzi, jak ojciec nim manipuluje... Trudno. Jim wycofał się do ogrodu, starając się stąpać bezszelestnie. Światła z okien wystarczały młodemu wilczkowi. Kolejny krzaczek trafił w dołek i kiedy tatuś rano wyjrzy, to się zdziwi! 

 

* * *

 

Cas przebudził się w środku nocy, krzycząc przez sen, ale zaraz mocne ramiona ukołysały go i przycisnęły do szerokiego, ciepłego torsu, nagiego i pachnącego... Deanem. 

\- Ciii... ciii, to tylko koszmar. - Usłyszał znajomy, kochany głos i powoli rozluźnił mięśnie spięte strachem. - Tylko koszmar, motylku. 

\- Tak. Coś mi się śniło... - Przyznał, mamrocząc z ustami przy skórze alfy. Pocałował go z wdzięczności, że jest, że nie zostawił go samego. 

\- Śpij, motylku - szepnął alfa, ale Cas już nie słyszał, znów zapadł w sen, ciężki i mroczny od proszków. 

Dean drzemał niespokojnie, bo Cas wiercił się i pojękiwał, strapiony nawet we śnie, jakby coś nie dawało mu spokoju, jakby błądził w szczególnie ponurych zakamarkach wspomnień lub obaw, wzbudzonych telefonem Gabe'a. 

Alfa też miał zły sen, który nie pozwalał mu się odprężyć, wypocząć. Sen o kopercie, którą dał mu Crowley w Nowym Jorku. Leżała pod stertą papierów na jego biurku w chacie, płaska i niepozorna. Wiedza jest potężnym orężem, potrafi niszczyć skuteczniej niż mięśnie, srebro i ołów. Niewiedza może być błogosławieństwem. I tego błogosławieństwa życzył omedze, po co wracać do spraw, które już przeminęły?

Po co wracać do wilków, którzy już dawno zniknęli z ich życia? Cas wyrwał się... Nie, ja go wyrwałem - pomyślał Dean z dumą - wyrwałem go z nędzy, z tej sekciarskiej, dziwnej watahy rządzonej przez psychola i sadystę. Mamy dom, dzieci, cokolwiek złego się stało, przetrwaliśmy, mój mały omega przetrwał, otwieramy nowy rozdział i nie potrzeba nam żadnych trupów w szafie, żadnych powrotów do przeszłości, odkopywania zmarłych i rozliczeń z żywymi. Cas wie, kim jest. Jest mężem, tatą, ma watahę, Jody i Franka, schronisko i firmę. Czego chcieć więcej? Czego mógłby się o sobie dowiedzieć więcej?

Ten Gabe! Od zawsze tylko mącił i mącił. Dean wiele razy żałował, że Frank chybił strzelając do niego nad strumieniem. Gabe tyle razy uciekał spod łopaty... Szkoda! Wielka szkoda. 

Dean domyślał się, po co ciągnie Casa do Teksasu i za wszelką cenę postanowił zapobiec tej podróży. Cas jest teraz za delikatny, za kruchy. Zawsze był, ale teraz szczególnie. Nie można go faszerować tabletkami, żeby jako tako funkcjonował. Powinien oczyścić organizm, wyciszyć umysł. Siedzieć na dupie w kuchni, piec te swoje ciasteczka, zajmować się dziećmi, a w nocy pieprzyć się do upadłego, aż mu mózg eksploduje od orgazmów! Czy to zły plan na życie?

Czego chcieć więcej?

Na pewno nie kolejnego zatrutego upominku od Gabe'a. Jego prezenty zawsze były źródłem chaosu. Sprawił już dość problemów. A spotkanie, które szykuje, spotkanie z Urielem... byłoby katastrofą. 

Dean jeszcze ciaśniej objął Casa, instynktownie chcąc go osłonić i nie wypuszczać. Nie wypuszczać w świat, gdzie czyhają na niego złe wilki i posępne tajemnice.  

 


	285. PRZERĄBANE, MŁODY

Misiek już zbiegając po schodach usłyszał dobiegające z kuchni znajome hałasy. Stare, dobre czasy, pomyślał z uśmiechem i porwał Martusia na ręce, tłumacząc mu cicho na ucho, żeby się nie bał. Że to tylko rodzice tak sobie głośno rozmawiają. Żeby się lepiej słyszeć. 

\- O co tym razem? - Zaczepił Claire, zajętą nakrywaniem do śniadania. 

\- Wujek chce gdzieś jechać, a wujek Dean mu zabrania. - Zreferowała najkrócej jak mogła i pstryknęła malucha w czubek różowego noska. - Martulku, a czemu płaczesz? 

\- Nieprzyzwyczajony. - Misiek podał jej brata i pomaszerował do kuchni, rozejrzeć się w sytuacji. Zastał tam scenkę, którą widywał bardzo często w starym domu: tatuś kręcił się przy szafkach kuchennych, smażąc naleśniki i jajecznicę ze sprawnością kucharza w barze szybkiej obsługi a tata walczył o jego uwagę stając mu na drodze, robiąc surowe miny i udając strasznie groźnego. Obaj przy tym mówili jednocześnie, nie słuchając się nawzajem, podniesionymi głosami (tata bardziej podniesionym niż tatuś) a z pewnego oddalenia śledziło to przedstawienie rodzeństwo: Joy i Grejp oraz Jim, każde z inną miną. Joy się świetnie bawiła, Grejp najwyraźniej pilnował, żeby kłótnia nie zaszkodziła zawartości talerzy a Jim nie odrywał morderczego wzroku od ojca i Misiek założyłby się o przejażdżkę Impalą, że knuł jak przekonać tatusia do rozwodu. 

Misiek wiedział, że żadne intrygi nie zagrażają już ich małżeństwu, jeśli doszli do etapu otwartej kłótni przy śniadaniu. Wróciła normalność! 

Niemniej zainteresował się tematem, bo niby dokąd to tatuś się wybierał, że ojciec tak bardzo się temu sprzeciwiał? Czyżby marzył mu się znów jakiś kontrakt na książkę i związana z tym wycieczka do Nowego Jorku? Ale przecież z tym ojciec się już zdążył oswoić i jedyny warunek, jaki stawiał, to że tatuś nie jedzie sam. W domyśle: zawsze z tatą. I tu Misiek im był starszy tym lepiej rozumiał postawę ojca. Też by nie puścił teraz tatusia nigdzie dalej bez opieki. Po pierwsze: tatuś jest bardzo dzielny, ale niefrasobliwy i naiwny, łatwo go oszukać. Złe wilki i podli ludzie mogą chcieć wykorzystać jego łatwowierność. Poza tym jest zamożny i dobrze wygląda (Misiek niechętnie musiał przyznać, że dziadek Frank ma rację powtarzając przy różnych okazjach, że "Cas to cukierek!") a kto lepiej nadaje się do wykorzystania niż naiwny, bogaty i ładny chłopak? No przecież, że nie brzydki, biedny i cwany... Podsumowując: tatuś niech sobie jeździ gdzie chce, byle z kimś do opieki. I tu tata miał rację. 

No, może nie wyrażał jej zbyt dyplomatycznie, ale widać, że wkurzył się na maksa, aż warczał i zaczął się robić pąsowy na twarzy. 

\- Po moim trupie, Cas! Dzieci cię potrzebują w domu! Martuś miał złamaną rękę!

\- Rok temu! Rok temu i nie złamaną, tylko pękniętą! - Odwrzasnął tatuś, energicznie przesuwając patelniami na czterech palnikach. Stosik naleśników rósł a Claire odebrała półmisek gorącej jajecznicy z Martusiem uczepionym jej spódnicy. - Już dawno się zagoiło!

\- Może ciało tak, chociaż cholera wie, czy się to jakoś nie odezwie w przyszłości, ale szok emocjonalny jaki mu zafundowałeś! - Tata popuścił wodze fantazji zgodnie z powiedzeniem: cel uświęca środki. - Zobacz, jak ryczy!

\- Ryczy, bo się wydzierasz! - Wydarł się tatuś, wymachując mu przed nosem silikonową łopatką w kolorze miętówek.

\- Wydzieram się, bo mnie nie słuchasz! Upierasz się jak osioł i nic do ciebie nie trafia, żadne racjonalne argumenty! 

\- Jakie argumenty?! Przestań zmyślać! Trzy lata sobie radziłem bez ciebie, to chyba przez kilka dni też dam radę! 

\- Ooo! OOO! - Tata aż się cofnął o krok i nabrał powietrza w płuca. - O! Cas! To teraz będziesz mi do końca życia wypominał te trzy lata?! Tak?! 

\- Nie wypominam, ale... - Tatuś trochę się stropił. 

\- Pognęb mnie jeszcze, pognęb! Wbij mi nóż w serce i przewierć na wylot, żebym wiedział, że nigdy mi nie wybaczysz! - Obraził się ojciec, a raczej (Misiek o tym doskonale wiedział) udawał obrażonego, żeby zyskać przewagę. - Myśl sobie o mnie co chcesz, proszę bardzo, gardź mną...

\- Nie gardzę, co ty! - Tatuś zaczął wyraźnie przegrywać i Miśkowi nawet zrobiło się go żal, że tak się daje nabierać na te taty sztuczki. 

\- ...i znęcaj się, ile chcesz, wszystko zniosę, bo cię kocham! Tak, Cas, kocham cię i oszalałbym, gdyby coś ci się stało! Ale co ja tam wiem, przecież jestem _tylko_ alfą, tylko twoim mężem i ojcem twoich dzieci, które zapłaczą się z tęsknoty, bo ty musisz rzucić dom i rodzinę i jechać przez cały kontynent...

\- Tylko pół... - szepnął tatuś skruszonym tonem.

\- ...bo twój brat patałach zadzwonił! Jak ma sprawę to niech weźmie dupę w troki i sam tu przyjedzie, a nie ciąga cię po jakichś spelunkach! 

\- Dean ma rację. - Niespodziewanie w sukurs przyszedł dziadek Frank, wchodząc do kuchni ze swoim nieodłączonym sztucerem, a za nim wszedł dziadek Bobby (i zszedł z góry ten chłopak, Deejion, ale nim akurat to już w ogóle nikt się nie przejmował). Misiek parsknął w kułak, udając że kaszlnął a nie roześmiał się na widok wybałuszonych oczu zarówno taty jak tatusia. - Tak! Ma rację, do stu diabłów! Dopiero co miałeś załamanie nerwowe, pasiesz się jakąś chemią - narzekał dziadek z wyrzutem - martwimy się o ciebie, chłopcze! Powinieneś odpocząć, poukładać sobie... - obrzucił tatę chłodnym spojrzeniem - ...różne rzeczy. Co ty jesteś? Pogotowie? Niech Gabe nauczy się sam rozwiązywać swoje problemy, bo ty, synu, masz co innego teraz na głowie. 

\- Tak, tak. - Podkreślił Bobby, w całości popierając stanowisko Franka i taty. 

Tatuś opuścił ramiona i wyglądał teraz jak skarcony szczeniaczek, przyłapany na przetworzeniu ulubionych kapci na konfetti. 

\- Ale to ważne... - Podjął próbę obrony. - Ważne, bo...

\- Twoje zdrowie jest ważne! - Dean poczuł się pewnie, mając wsparcie solidnych sojuszników. - Najważniejsze. Całą noc śniły ci się koszmary, Kasieńko... - Złagodził ton i zbliżył się, żeby go objąć. - Popatrz na siebie, jesteś cały roztrzęsiony. I nie możesz cały czas jechać na proszkach uspokajających... Skarbie, mnie możesz olewać, wiem że masz gdzieś co ja myślę, ale chyba zdanie Franka coś znaczy? Jesteś dla niego jak syn.

Przytulił tatusia i mrugnął porozumiewawczo ponad jego głową do dziadków. Misiek przewrócił oczami, bo ojciec już mógł sobie darować te ordynarne manipulacje i granie tatusiowi na emocjach. Dziadek też nie był zachwycony i w innych okolicznościach pewnie zrugałby ojca od góry do dołu i do trzeciego pokolenia wstecz, najwyraźniej jednak bardziej się martwił o tatusia, więc zamilkł i pozwolił ojcu rozegrać to niezbyt fair, ale skutecznie. 

Misiek uznał, że burza minęła, Grejp potoczył się do jadalni, Joy zaczęła się napraszać do dziadka, żeby poćwiczył z nią po śniadaniu strzelanie do puszek, gdy tatuś nagle odezwał się tym swoim specjalnym głosem.

\- Jedź ze mną, Dean! Pojedziemy razem... - Odchylił głowę do tyłu, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz okrągłymi, niewinnymi oczami, wołającymi: zgódź się, zgódź się! Proszę, proszę!

Jak on to robił? Misiek nie potrafił zrozumieć, ale cokolwiek robił, to działało. Ojciec najpierw się zagapił na niego, potem popatrzył w sufit ze zbolałą miną, potem westchnął przeciągle. Frank też westchnął a Bobby pokręcił głową i nalał sobie kubek czarnej, parującej kawy. 

\- Jedźmy razem! Dean! Jedźmy! - Tatuś wspiął się na palce i pocałował go w usta, patrząc zalotnie, z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem. - Dean? 

Całym sobą wysyłał jeden jęczący, rozjarzony jak neon sygnał: _PROSZĘ_.

p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę   p   r   o   s   z   ę

Cóż, trzeba przyznać, że tata miał swoje sposoby, a tatuś swoje. 

 

* * *

 

\- Nie podoba mi się to! - Frank poderwał się z pieńka i nerwowo przeszedł się do pnia grubej sosny i z powrotem. Joy spojrzała na niego przez ramię, wyciągnięta na ulubionym kocu piknikowym tatusia, tym w drobną krateczkę Vichy. Błękitną. Dziadziuś Bobby też spojrzał na dziadziusia Franka, ale się nic nie odezwał, bo zwykle bardzo mało mówił. 

Poprawił tylko kolbę wiatrówki, z której Joy strzelała na leżąco, pilnując, żeby niewielki odrzut nie wybił małej barku albo zębów. Specjalnie wybrali dla niej lekką, sportową broń, bo Cas i tak krzywo patrzył na te lekcje. Marudził coś o małych szczeniaczkach i dziewczynkach i że to nie wypada i czy doprawdy mała dama musi się uczyć agresji? Mała dama lodowato stwierdziła, że nie jest gorsza od starszych braci i czy tatuś wie, że łamie jej prawa obywatelskie oraz drugą poprawkę do konstytucji? Cas się przeraził, zadzwonił do Sama, potem nakrzyczał na dziadków, że nakładli jej do głowy głupot, potem zaczął ją przekonywać, że balet to prawie jak sztuki walki z tą przewagą, że tiulowe tutu jest zdecydowanie ładniejsze od rozchełstanego kimono do karate. 

Joy na to stwierdziła, że karate jest dla frajerów, że lepsza jest krav maga a dobra strzelba jest najlepsza ze wszystkich i czy tatuś nie oglądał Indiany Jonesa i Poszukiwaczy zaginionej arki, gdzie jeden facet atakuje go maczetą a wtedy Indy wyciąga spluwę i bach! Bach! Bach!, po walce i można iść do domu? 

\- Nie chcesz, żebym była jak Indy, tatusiu? - spytała słodko i podejrzliwie zmarszczyła brewki. - Nie chcesz, żebym umiała się obronić przed złymi ludźmi z maczetą?

\- Wolałbym, żebyś była jak... - Tatuś się zawahał, bo pytanie było podchwytliwe, ale wybrnął z niego w przebłysku olśnienia. - No... Na przykład sędzia Ruth Ginsburg!

Joy nie była do końca zadowolona z tej odpowiedzi, rozdarta między marzeniem o byciu damską wersją Indiany Jonesa, a podziwem dla swojej idolki, bo odkąd skończyła cztery lata fascynowało ją prawo. I zbrodnia.

Cas zamartwiał się o jej przyszłość, nie wiedząc co zwycięży i na kogo wyrośnie jego kochana córeczka: na praworządną obywatelkę czy jakiegoś złoczyńcę? Zadatki miała na złoczyńcę, więc wszelkimi znanymi sobie sposobami próbował łagodzić jej charakter, ale sukienki z falbankami, cekinowe sandałki oraz bajeczki o księżniczkach i rycerzach przynosiły odwrotny skutek. Joy z dzikim upodobaniem babrała się w błocie, łaziła po drzewach i rynnach, włóczyła się z wujkami po lesie podczas ich patroli, ćwiczyła plucie na odległość, smarkała przez palce nie używając chusteczki - Cas prawie zemdlał ze wstydu, kiedy zrobiła tak na ślubie Bonnie i Asha, na którym zresztą pełniła zaszczytną rolę dziewczynki sypiącej kwiatki z koszyczka. Cóż, wtedy sypnęła nie tylko kwiatkami na oczach zgromadzonych gości. 

Strzelanie z wiatrówki było jedną z rzeczy, na które zdecydowanie nie chciał jej pozwalać, ale jak widać, mała potrafiła postawić na swoim. 

\- Źle celuję, dziadziuś? - spytała zaniepokojona.

\- Nie, biedroneczko. Bardzo dobrze celujesz. - Dziadek uśmiechnął się do niej i pogłaskał ją po główce. - Jak ustrzelisz tamte trzy puszki, to dam ci łuskę z mojego karabinu. Takiego prawdziwego, co go miałem na wojnie. Chcesz? 

\- Jasne! Dziadziuś, patrz! Nie spudłuję! - Ucieszyła się, chociaż nie wiedziała, co właściwie mogłaby zrobić z taką łuską, ale łuska z wojny to musi być coś ekstra, co nie? Potem zapyta dziadziusia, co to właściwie jest ta _łuska_...

\- Cas chyba na głowę upadł! Wiecznie gdzieś go nosi i tylko wpada w tarapaty. No, Deanowi nie współczuję! I tak na niego nie zasłużył, Cas to cukierek! - Wygłosił uwagę, z której słynął. - Ale mógłby ten chłopak wreszcie dorosnąć! Dzieciaki ma! Niech o nich myśli! Brawo, biedroneczko! Cela to ty masz po mnie, bo na pewno nie po swoim tatusiu. Ślepy jest jak kret!

\- Frank. - Zmitygował go Bobby, zmęczony tym  narzekaniem. - Joy, leć po puszki. 

\- Dobra! - Mała się poderwała żwawo i smyrgnęła po trofea, szczęśliwa, bo strąciła wszystkie trzy z próchniejącej kłody. 

\- Musi być ślepy, skoro się z Deanem zadaje. - Frank wzruszył ramionami a Bobby pokręcił głową, wiedząc że ta stara śpiewka nigdy się nie zmieni.

\- Co jak co, ale Dean ma świetne oko i pewną rękę. Joy jest do niego podobna - powiedział złośliwie, żeby utrzeć Frankowi nosa. Frank wszystkie zalety dzieci przypisywał Casowi i sobie (chociaż nie był ich rodzonym dziadkiem i nie płynęła w ich żyłach kropla jego krwi) a wszystkie wady zięciowi. Bobby nie uważał Deana za świętego, ale taka stronniczość Franka trochę go wkurzała. 

\- A co ty opowiadasz! Skąd! Jaka podobna! - Zeźlił się Frank. - Toż to cały Cas, skóra zdjęta. Oczy, włosy, uśmiech! Śliczna dziewunia, złamie niejedno serce!

\- Ale alfa. Po ojcu. - Uparł się Bobby. 

\- Fakt, charakterek to ma bardziej taki jadowity. - Frank przytaknął. - Zawzięta jest, zupełnie jak ojciec. - Wbił kolejną szpilę w zięcia. - I pyskata. Tu się zgodzę. 

\- To dobrze, że sobie nie da w kaszę dmuchać. - Bobby zdjął czapkę i przetarł czoło sfatygowaną chustką, bo lato było wyjątkowo upalne.

\- Nie dam, dziadziuś! Zlałam starszego chłopaka, bo się przezywał! - Zadarła dumnie brodę, ściskając w objęciach naręcze puszek. - Tylko nie mów tatusiowi, bo znowu mi zrobi pogadankę! Wychowawczą - powiedziała z obrzydzeniem, jakby miała usta pełne żywych ślimaków. - A ja mu nie powiem, że grasz w pokera przez internet!

\- Co? - Frankowi opadła szczęka. - Jak?... A skąd ty...? Biedroneczko...

\- Biedronki to rekiny w świecie owadów, powinieneś to wiedzieć. - Zarechotał dziadek Bobby. - Wyskakuj z tej łuski i dla pewności dorzuć jeszcze z dziesiątkę w zielonych, prawda mała?

\- Prawda! - Ucieszyła się mała i przybiła mu piątkę. 

 

* * *

 

Dean był jednocześnie wkurzony i rozanielony, bo Cas już go prawie urobił na tę wyprawę do Teksasu, siedząc mu okrakiem na kolanach i wdzięcząc się, jak to on potrafił. Alfa bardzo chciał go zsadzić, wrzepić w tyłek kilka klapsów i bezdyskusyjnie zabronić wychodzenia z domu dalej niż do ogródka oraz zablokować mu konto, żeby omega nie mógł kupić biletu nawet do kina, nie wspominając o samolocie, ale czy można oprzeć się tym niebieskim oczom?

I tym udom, które głaskał sobie teraz z takim zadowoleniem i frajdą? I od czasu do czasu sięgał dalej, aż na tyłek omegi i ściskał tą cudną dupeczkę (słowo: pośladki Deanowi nie przechodziło przez usta nawet w myślach, nie był jakąś panienką, co się boi soczystego języka dla prawdziwych facetów). Tak, zdecydowanie ściskanie jędrnej dupci Casa koiło mu nerwy, które ten sam Cas z takim upodobaniem szargał. 

\- Wiesz, że jestem zły? - Upewnił się, bo szeroki uśmiech, którego za cholerę nie był w stanie zetrzeć z własnej twarzy (ach, te uda) mógł wprowadzać w błąd. Cas pokiwał gorliwie, że wie. - Na ciebie?

\- No, wiem. - Cas zawiercił się w lewo i w prawo i Dean westchnął z rozrzewnieniem, zastanowiwszy się czy to już jest ten moment, żeby go poderwać na ręce i zanieść do sypialni w celach jednoznaczych?

\- Nie bierz mnie pod włos! - Ostrzegł, ale już mniej ostro i stanowczo. Wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę i przesunął po brzuchu. Cas nachylił się i szepnął: przepraszam. 

\- Co robicie? - Grejp przykicał z muffinem w garści, oparł się pulchnymi łokciami o fotel i obrzucił obu tatusiów średnio zainteresowanym spojrzeniem. - Miziacie się? 

\- Co?! Nie. - Tatuś tak gwałtownie się odchylił do tyłu, że prawie spadł tacie z kolan, tata ledwo go złapał. - Gdzie Marty?

\- Tam! - Grejp machnął ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, plując okruszkami i kawałkami rodzynek. - Pierze szmaty dla lalek.

\- Wyrażaj się. - Tatuś nerwowo obciągnął koszulkę i zauważył muffina, który w kilku szybkich kęsach znikał w buzi grubaska. - A skąd masz ciastko? Grejp, dopiero co jadłeś śniadanie! 

\- Na deser. - Grubasek wepchnął ostatni kawałek palcem, jak chomik magazynując nadwyżkę w policzkach. 

\- Śniadania nie mają deserów! Tylko po obiedzie jest deser. Dla grzecznych wilczków. - Dean z rozbawieniem wysłuchiwał rodzicielskich pouczeń Casa. 

\- To nie fair. - Wybełkotał niewyraźnie malec. - Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Powinno mieć deser! 

\- Ale nie ma! Nie pozwoliłem ci jeść ciastek!

\- To dyskryminacja, nie uważasz? Śniadanie powinno składać się z takich samych części jak obiad. - Argumentował Grejp. - Pierwsze, drugie i deser. To by było sprawiedliwe. 

\- Jeśli chciałeś coś słodkiego, to mogłeś wziąć jabłko. Albo małą marchewkę. - Cas obrzucił zmartwionym spojrzeniem pucołowate policzki z dołeczkami i brzuszek opięty ciasno bawełnianymi ogrodniczkami. Może troszkę przesadził z karmieniem szczeniaczka, ale Grejp był przecież wcześniakiem a kiedy zdarzył się ten straszny wypadek, to przez kilka miesięcy Cas go zaniedbywał, zrzucił opiekę nad nim na Gabe'a i omegi w schronisku i potem chciał mu wynagrodzić i zaczął go rozpieszczać i tak jakoś... 

\- Marchewki są do kitu. - Grejp machnął łapką z politowaniem. - Wcale nie są słodkie, chyba że w cieście marchewkowym. Ciasto marchewkowe może być, chociaż wolę brownie z kajmakiem. Zrobisz? Na obiad? 

\- Właśnie, zrobisz? Na obiad? - Dean dołączył do prośby, przechylając głowę i dyskretnie podszczypując Casa.

\- Nie, bo nie zdążę. Musimy się spakować! - Cas dał mu łapach i zeskoczył z kolan. - Musimy złapać samolot. Obiecałeś!

Dean warknął z frustracją i nakrył się poduszką, odsyłając Grejpa, żeby sprawdził co u Martusia. Potrzebował chwilki na ostudzenie, bo od tego Casowego wiercenia się mały Dean obudził się i zaczął rozglądać za własnym deserem. 

\- Mówiłem, że pierze szmaty! - burknął Grejp, ale posłusznie się powlókł do kuchni, gdzie pod stołem siedział młodszy braciszek i w misce do wyrabiania ciasta pracowicie ugniatał mokre ubranka swoich lalek. Claire zebrała mu włosy na czubku głowy i spięła spinką w kształcie czerwonej kokardki. Grejp nachylił się, zaglądając pod blat. - Chcesz się pobawić czołgami?

\- Nie. - Marty wytarł dłonie o fartuszek i ostrożnie przepchnął miskę po podłodze. - Muszę wysuszyć! Królik nie ma w co się ubrać!

\- Przecież ma futro! - Zauważył Grejp z żelazną logiką. - Futro to jego ubranie. 

\- Nie. Potrzebuje majtek i swetra. - Uparł się Marty, rozchlapując wodę. - Bo się przeziębi. 

\- Króliki nie noszą swetrów. - Grejp próbował mu wytłumaczyć prawa przyrody. - Mają futra!

\- Ty masz futro i nosisz! - Spuentował Marty, nie odróżniając jeszcze zbyt dobrze wilczych i ludzkich postaci. - I tata też!

\- Musisz się przebrać, cały jesteś mokry! - Tatuś wyciągnął go spod stołu, łapiąc pod paszkami i zaniósł do łazienki. - Zaraz wywiesimy ubranka na sznurkach. Zdejmij to i się wytrzyj, przyniosę ci świeże ubranko... DEAN! Mówię poważnie, pakuj się, zaraz po obiedzie wyjeżdżamy! Obiecałeś!

\- Niech to szlag. - Dean zaklął ku radości Grejpa, spojrzał na zegarek i zmierzwił synkowi włosy pieszczotliwym gestem. - Mówię ci, młody, wydaje ci się, że jesteś alfą, żyjesz sobie wygodnie, szczęśliwie, bez zmartwień, masz świat u stóp, aż tu nagle spotykasz omegę i masz przerąbane do końca życia. Przerąbane, młody. 

 

 


	286. PO PRAWDĘ

Tatuś zabrał kosz prania a Martuś swój mały koszyczek i obaj powędrowali za dom. Na ten moment czekał Jim, wraz z przebiegiem poranka tracąc nadzieję, że tatuś zauważy niespodziankę. Bardzo się nad nią napracował, prawie do północy i mimo szorowania wciąż miał ziemię pod paznokciami i zielone plamy na ubraniu. O zadrapaniach różanymi kolcami nie wspominając.

\- Ojej! Martuś, patrz! - Tatuś zatrzymał się na środku ścieżki i rozejrzał po grządkach. - Patrz!

\- Co? - Malec nie potrafił zgadnąć, co konkretnie zachwyciło tatusia, ale na wszelki wypadek zaczął podskakiwać i chichotać. Bardzo lubił te spokojne chwile, kiedy robili coś we dwóch, bez rodzeństwa konkurującego o uwagę i chwalącego się lepszymi umiejętnościami. Marty chętnie spijał śmietankę bycia najmłodszym w rodzinie, ale coraz częściej dostrzegał, że rodzeństwo traktuje go niepoważnie, wytykając, że jest za mały, że nie sięga, że nie umie, nie rozumie... Dużo było tych "nie"...

Było mu wtedy przykro i czasem się złościł. Zazdrościł im, że mogą się tak świetnie bawić i że są tacy dorośli i niczego się nie boją, mrówek, komarów, pająków, i włochatych glist zwłaszcza, i tatuś nie pyta ich przy wszystkich, czy chcą siusiu, albo kupkę! Nigdy nie pyta na przykład Miśka, czy chce kupkę! Marty chciałby, żeby wreszcie przestali go pytać o kupkę. Przecież od dawna już robi na nocnik! I chciałby jeszcze, żeby zdjęli mu te dodatkowe kółka w rowerku. Nie był już maluchem! Umiał jeździć bez dodatkowych kółek! Prawie. Jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu nie umiał, ale na pewno w tym tygodniu już umie, przecież urósł! Mogliby mu trochę zaufać. W końcu potrafi się opiekować Panem Królikiem, tak? Nawet mu uprał ubranka, chociaż głupi Grejp uważa, że jedynym ubrankiem Pana Królika jest futro. Co z niego za błazen. Oczywiście, że Królik potrzebuje majtek, swetra, skarpet i szalika. Inaczej się przeziębi!

\- A kto to tak pięknie wszystko urządził? - Tatuś zaczął spacerować między grządkami i rabatkami, dotykał gałązek i w końcu Martuś połapał się, że chodzi mu o kwiatki, których jakby zrobiło się trochę więcej od ostatniego razu. Dużo więcej. Może to te, co przyjechały wczoraj wielkim samochodem? Marty nie był pewien, ostatecznie miał dopiero trzy lata a nie pięć i pół jak Grejpfrut. W jego malutkiej główce pięć i pół to prawie jak osiem Joy i dziesięć Jima. Dorosłość. A Misiek był stary jak rodzice! Właściwie wszyscy byli starzy z jego perspektywy. I dużo wyżsi od niego. 

\- Podoba ci się? - Jim zaszedł ich cichutko, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i dłońmi splecionymi za plecami. - Bo sobie pomyślałem, żeby nie zwiędły...

\- Ty? Jim? Ty? - Tatuś przywołał go ręką, objął i pocałował w czubek głowy. - Kto ci pomagał? Misiek? Joy?... - I chociaż Jim nie zaprzeczał, to po minie szczeniaczka poznał, że Jim sam. Całkiem sam. - Ale to tyle pracy! Kiedy ty to?... Wczoraj wieczorem? - Domyślił się i pocałował go jeszcze raz i mocno przytulił. - Jim, nie trzeba było... Dziękuję. - Poklepał go po plecach i jeszcze raz się rozejrzał po ogrodzie. - Bardzo dziękuję. Narobiłeś się, co? Naprawdę, nie musiałeś. - Powtarzał z błyszczącymi od wzruszenia oczami.

\- Chciałem. - Jim uśmiechnął się szerzej i objął tatusia w pasie. Marty nie zastanawiał się długo i też się do nich przytulił. - Dobrze zrobiłem? Tam gdzie planowałeś? Bo nie wiedziałem, czy bardziej pod płotem, czy...

\- Bardzo dobrze. Idealnie - powiedział tatuś i wyciągnął chusteczkę, żeby wysmarkać nos. - Sam bym lepiej nie zrobił. Wiesz, że wyjeżdżam na kilka dni...? Czy możesz podlewać? I w ogóle tu troszkę doglądać, zwłaszcza żeby maluchy nie podeptały i nie połamały krzaczków? Poproszę Miśka, żeby ci pomógł... 

\- Jasne, tatuś, poradzę sobie, Misiek nie musi mi pomagać! - Obruszył się odrobinę na sugestię, że starszy brat ma go niańczyć.

\- Będę spokojny, że przypilnujesz moich kwiatów. - Tatuś jeszcze raz go cmoknął, tym razem w czoło i sięgnął po pranie.

\- A gdzie jedziesz? - zapytał Jim, nie kryjąc zaciekawienia.

\- Uhm... - Tatuś się zawahał, co zabrzmiało bardzo podejrzanie. Zwykle nie miewał sekretów i chętnie opowiadał, gdzie się wybiera i co będzie robił.

Oczywiście, najczęściej wybierał się do Pinewood po zakupy albo do szkoły, albo do cioci Amy na plotki. Rzadziej do Crabtown, wożąc Jima na kurs fotograficzny, albo na większe zakupy albo (bardzo rzadko) na manikiur i pedikiur, co bardzo lubił. Zwykle wtedy zabierał Jody albo ciocię Amy, albo jakieś omegi ze schroniska. Z tego co Jim pamiętał to jeszcze raz czy dwa wybrał się gdzieś dalej, z wujkiem Rufusem, do Nowego Jorku czy do Seattle. Podpisywał wtedy jakąś umowę i udzielał wywiadu, nakupił im zabawek i z upodobaniem opowiadał anegdotkę, jak to wieczorem wybrali się z wujkiem do opery, wujek dla towarzystwa, żeby się tatuś nie zgubił i zasnął, zaczął głośno chrapać i tatuś uciekł, bo się wszyscy zaczęli na nich gapić i syczeć. Wujek Rufus też się śmiał i deklarował, że jeśli tylko kiedyś tatuś zechce jeszcze raz do opery, to wujek bardzo chętnie, bo w operze mu się bardzo dobrze śpi!

\- Dzwonił wujek Gabe... - Przyznał tatuś i Jim przystanął z wrażenia. Strasznie tęsknił za wujkiem Gabem! Dawno się nie widzieli i brakowało mu ich wspólnych wypraw do lasu i rozmów...

\- Ma jakieś kłopoty? - Niuchnął.

\- Nie, nie. Nie. Nie ma. - Tatuś postawił kosz na pieńku i zaczął rozwieszać majtki i skarpetki. - Na pewno, nie przejmuj się. Po prostu... Chce mi coś pokazać. Kogoś. Kogo dawno nie widziałem... - Ręce mu drżały i spomiędzy palców wyślizgnęła się plastikowa klamerka. Jim schylił się, żeby ją podnieść.

\- Kogo?

Tatuś na kilka sekund zamarł z rękami na sznurze.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz tam jechać, to mu powiedz. Powiedz, że tata ci zabronił. - Podpowiedział Jim.

\- Chcę. - Tatuś wziął klamerkę i przypiął mokrą koszulkę.

\- Denerwujesz się. Przez wujka?

\- Nie, przez wujka nie. - Tatuś obrócił się na pięcie i popatrzył na szczeniaczka. - Mam spotkać kogoś, kogo nie widziałem szesnaście lat... - Po czym zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę i dodał z niewyraźnym, niewesołym uśmiechem. - Właściwie nigdy nie widziałem, bo rozstaliśmy jeszcze zanim wyleczyłem oczy. Bo kiedyś byłem...

\- Ślepym wilczkiem, wiem. - Jim znał przygody ślepego wilczka z opowieści na dobranoc. Tatuś się uśmiechnął niepewnie, schylił się do kosza, ale zaraz wstał, nie biorąc żadnych mokrych majtek ani koszulek. Otarł wilgotne dłonie o spodnie, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

\- Więc tak jakby to zobaczę go... ich... pierwszy raz. - Własne słowa go zaskoczyły. - Moją rodzinę.

\- My jesteśmy twoją rodziną. - Zdziwił się Jim.

\- Moją... starą rodzinę. Starą watahę. - Tatuś przygryzł wargę i zaczął miętolić w palcach skraj bluzki.

Jim nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jak skomentować. Czekał, czy tatuś coś jeszcze dorzuci, ale on wrócił do wieszania prania. Jim przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zanim pobiegł do Miśka. To był news, którego nie wolno zatrzymać dla siebie.

 

* * *

 

\- Co robisz? - Cas złapał tchu, gdy Dean wreszcie oderwał się od jego ust i przeniósł na szyję, a konkretnie w to wrażliwe miejsce koło ucha, bardzo łaskotliwe i czułe na najlżejsze muśnięcia. Nie to, żeby Dean zawracał sobie głowę czułymi muśnięciami. Raczej solidnie zabrał się do rzeczy. - Ej, nie ma czasu... musimy się pakować!

Wymacał klamkę za sobą, gdy Dean wepchnął się między jego kolana, prawą nogę starając się ulokować na desce rozdzielczej dżipa.

\- Oprzyj o kierownicę... - wydyszał namiętnie, najwyraźniej szykując się do inwazji. - Nie! Czekaj, jeszcze nie... Musisz to ściągnąć... Czekaj! Ja też muszę ściągnąć... - Zaczął grzebać przy rozporku a ciasnota w kabinie utrudniała mu ruchy. 

\- A musimy w samochodzie? Nie możemy jak normalni ludzie w łóżku?

\- Ale my nie jesteśmy ludzie. Jesteśmy wilki! - Roześmiał się gromko alfa. - Poza tym w łóżku jest nudno!

\- A tu jest ciasno! - burknął z niezadowoleniem. - Ej, coś mnie tu uwiera...

Dean zawisł nad nim bez ruchu, rozważając różne scenariusze i postanowił się nie upierać. 

\- Okay, to chodźmy do chaty... - Ustąpił dla świętego spokoju. - No, wyskakuj, królewno. Raz, raz, raz! Rozłożę ci nawet prześcieradło pod tyłek, tylko się pospieszmy!

\- Co cię tak przypiliło? Auć, nie łaskocz, nie łaskocz, bo się zsikam! - Ostrzegł lojalnie, uciekając przed nieco obcesowymi pieszczotami. - Muszę do łazienki, daj mi pięć minut.

Dean zawarczał z frustracją, rzucając się do łóżka, żeby trochę poprawić pościel i wygrzebać z jakiegoś zakamarka lubrykant. Pięć minut wydało mu się wiecznością. Nie mógł się Casem nacieszyć, nasycić, nie miał go dość, a nie kochali się już dobę! Dobę. Roześmiał się na tę myśl, bo w zestawieniu z tymi trzema latami... A po powrocie też nie było różowo. Można na palcach jednej ręki policzyć te pospieszne, ukradkowe zbliżenia, które zaskakiwały ich obu w ciągu ostatniego roku. 

Jak ja wytrzymałem ten cały celibat?, zastanowił się z podziwem dla samego siebie. Ale teraz koniec oblizywania się smakiem i ukradkowego wzdychania! Zeszli się, wyznali sobie wszystko, co powinni wyznać, Cas mu wybaczył i nawet zakomunikowali dzieciom, że znów są razem. Czas na dużo seksu! Muszą nadrobić straty aż im się przeje!  

\- To nasz miodowy miesiąc po tym, jak się NIE ożenię z tobą drugi raz - szepnął żartobliwie, gdy Cas wyszedł wreszcie po szybkim prysznicu, owinięty ręcznikiem. Skromniś, myślałby kto, kto go nie zna! 

\- Czemu nie? - Obrócił się na palcach, gdy Dean ściągnął mu ten głupi ręcznik, niepotrzebnie zasłaniający te cudne biodra, tyłek i to, co najsmakowitsze w zwieńczeniu ud.

\- Już mnie raz zaobrączkowałeś. Starczy. - Złapał go mocno i przycisnął do siebie. - Nie wiem, po co ty tak się szorujesz... - obwąchał go niecierpliwie - ...lubię jak pachniesz sobą, nie mydłem!

\- Tak? - spytał zalotnie, zarzucając mu ręce na kark. - Ładnie pachnę?

\- Tak, bardzo... - Wycisnął każdą sylabę pocałunkiem na jego skórze. - Bardzo. Bardzo... Mhm... Mmmmm... mhm... 

\- Mieliśmy cię pakować. - Przypomniał omega, wiercąc się w jego objęciach. - Miałem ci pomóc... No, chyba po to mnie tu zaciągnąłeś?

\- Pomagasz. I właśnie po to cię tu zaciągnąłem!

\- Ale w pakowaniu...

\- Zaraz ja ci coś zapakuję...

Cas jęknął i potknął się o dywanik, upadł na łóżko i stęknął pod ciężarem alfy. 

\- Zawsze na plecy! - Roześmiał się Dean, podparłszy się na łokciu i zajrzał w ukochane, błękitne oczy. - Jedna z dwóch prawidłowych pozycji! No, trzech... - Skorygował po krótkim namyśle. 

\- Drugą znam. - Cas z podziwem przesunął dłońmi po mocnych barkach i umięśnionym torsie alfy. Mięśnie grały pod skórą, zbrązowiałą od słońca. Pomimo bandaży Dean wyglądał zdrowo i mocarnie. Zachwycająco. - A trzecia?

\- Na kolanach z moim chujem głęboko w gardle. 

\- Dean! - Obruszył się, ale kącik warg zadrgał mu od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. - To obrzydliwe!

\- Ciekawe, że jak ty klęczysz przede mną, to jest obrzydliwe, ale jak ja klęczę przed tobą, to jestem romantyczny. - Zauważył, wyciskając resztkę wodnistego żelu w wiadome miejsce. Zanotował w pamięci, żeby zrobić zapas. Będzie im teraz często potrzebny! - To seksizm. Poza tym nie gadaj, że nie lubisz mojego chuja. - Mrugnął, drocząc się i drażniąc go, wiedząc dobrze, że ta szczypta wulgaryzmów podnieca ich obu. 

\- Głupek - prychnął Cas w odpowiedzi, podciągnąwszy kolana wyżej, zapraszającym i mocno działającym na wyobraźnię ruchem. Ach, teraz już Dean nie musiał fantazjować, miał skarbiec przed oczami, wszystkie koronne klejnoty podane jak na tacy, wszystkie słodycze. Rzucił się na nie z apetytem i...  

 

* * *

 

\- Przepraszam, króliczku, no jakoś tak mnie poniosło, że... - Opadł ciężko u boku omegi, starając się go nie przygnieść. - Daj mi chwilkę odsapnąć i się tobą zajmę. 

\- Daj spokój, jest okay. Jest w porządku. Naprawdę. - Cas obrócił się na bok i ziewnął. - Było przyjemnie. Naprawdę. 

\- Ale nie aż tak jak powinno... Przynajmniej dla ciebie. - Sumitował się Dean, obejmując go i tuląc do siebie leniwym, sennym gestem. 

\- Nie szkodzi. Nie muszę mieć orgazmu za każdym razem. Było naprawdę fajnie. Poza tym jeśli tobie jest fajnie, to mnie też jest fajnie. - Podniósł się i pocałował go w policzek. - Zacznę cię pakować, poleż sobie. Zdrzemnij się. 

Wstał i nago przeszedł do komody, plaskając bosymi stopami o deski. Dean odprowadził go wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Nie był zbyt dobry w słowach, nie umiał dobierać właściwych w takich momentach. Po tylu latach małżeństwa rozumiał, że Cas potrzebuje innego traktowania, bardziej babskiego, że lubi czułości i ten cały cholerny romantyzm, z którego tak często żartowali.

Romantyzm był dobry, bo miło nastrajał Casa, koił drobne niesnaski, zażegnywał większe burze. Ale chociaż Dean chciał to nie zawsze potrafił okazać to, co tak intensywnie czuł w głębi serca. Nie umiał tego przełożyć na język i gesty, bo jako alfa nauczył się cenić inne rzeczy i ćwiczył inne umiejętności. Nie zaczytywał się w historyjkach miłosnych, nie dbał o poezję, nadmiar współczucia i litości tylko przeszkadzałby mu w byciu dobrym alfą. Poza tym wolał działać niż gadać. 

Weźmy na przykład czułe słówka, których Cas tak pragnął. Dean mu nie szczędził, nie. Ale prawdę mówiąc, co z takiego paplania za korzyść? Jeśli wypisze mu czek na tę jego fundację, na schronisko - to jest coś konkretnego i użytecznego. Lepiej pokazuje siłę jego uczuć, prawda? Kiedy mu ustępuje i pozwala samemu podejmować decyzje, kiedy go słucha i szuka rozwiązań, kiedy wreszcie dostarcza mu tych cholernych orgazmów! A propos orgazmów... Nie chciał być jednym z tych facetów, którzy myślą tylko o sobie. Po pierwsze: Cas mógłby rozejrzeć się za kimś innym, za bardziej szczodrym kochankiem, więc Dean na samą myśl o tym dostawał wścieklizny. Po drugie: uwielbiał patrzeć jak Cas szczytuje, jak się pręży i jęczy z rozkoszy i tarza pod nim, ściskając palcami fałdy prześcieradła... Zajebisty widok, super-hiper-extra podniecający! Lepszy niż porno w internecie. Świadomość, że to on mu to robi, że to Dean odbiera mu zmysły i wprawia w drżenie...  Że ma nad nim taką władzę... Aż puchł z dumy.

Dean zawsze uważał siebie za świetnego kochanka i uwierało go to "było przyjemnie". Nie bombowo, cudownie, kosmicznie... Żadne fajerwerki. Zaledwie przyjemnie. Takie szkolne cztery z plusem. Niby dobrze, ale jednak do kitu. 

I jeszcze ten cholerny Cas mówi, że jeśli alfie jest fajnie, to jemu wystarczy...

W takich chwilach Deanowi robiło się niewyraźnie, coś go łapało za gardło i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Głupi Cas! Przez niego alfa czuł się jak szczeniaczek. Bezbronny.

\- Daj mi to. Sam się spakuję. - Wyskoczył z pościeli i stanął za nim. - Nie jestem upośledzony.

\- Nie chcesz się zdrzemnąć? Daj mi pół godziny.

\- Nie!

\- Dobra, to dokończ, a ja nastawię kawę. 

Obaj kręcili się po chacie w milczeniu przez kilka minut, zanim Cas nie podszedł do niego z dwoma kubkami. Aromat świeżo mielonych, zalanych wrzątkiem ziaren rozniósł się po wnętrzu, a oprócz kawy Dean wyczuł odrobinkę przypraw. 

\- Ładnie pachnie. - Pochwalił i posmakował. - Uhm, pyszne. 

\- Przytul. - Cas wepchnął mu się w ramiona i westchnął błogo. - Jak mi dobrze. Bardzo za tym tęskniłem... 

\- Peter się nie lubił przytulać? - Dean nie wiedział, właściwie czemu to powiedział i pożałował tych słów gdy tylko wybrzmiały. Ciut za późno. 

\- Nie wiem, nie mieliśmy wielu okazji. - Cas pogłaskał go po plecach. - Nie byliśmy aż tak blisko. 

\- Yhm, mhm... - wymruczał coś nieokreślonego, bo ta kwestia bolała i truła jak żądło szerszenia. Chciałby o tym pomówić, wyjaśnić i jednocześnie chciałby udawać, że nic go to nie obchodzi, że jest ponad to, ponad jakiegoś tam Petera, że to żadna konkurencja. 

\- Nie spaliśmy ze sobą. Ani nic innego. Nic poważnego. Przysięgam. 

\- Nie musisz mi się opowiadać - powiedział bezbarwnym tonem, bo właśnie oczekiwał, że Cas się wytłumaczy. Wiedział, że to niesprawiedliwe, że sam pieprzył się z Andym, ale jednocześnie powtarzał sobie, że to co innego. Że nic do niego nie czuł, że to był tylko seks, jak sport, bez znaczenia, czysta fizjologia a w przypadku Casa... To co innego. Coś zupełnie innego, chociaż nie potrafił wskazać różnic, powodów. 

Mnie wolno więcej?, zapytał siebie w duchu, wiedząc, że to nie chodzi o zakres przywilejów. Szalał z zazdrości, że Cas mógłby cokolwiek czuć do Petera, że mógłby się w nim odrobinę zakochać, że mógłby... tak dbać o niego, jak o Deana. Wariował na myśl, że nasienie tamtego mogło wypełniać omegę, zasychać na jego skórze, że mógł je mieć na języku, na wargach... Odegnał te wizje, żeby nie psuć nastroju. Cas zarzekał się, że tego nie było i wierzył mu. Nie chciał zatruć ich wzajemnych relacji paranoicznymi podejrzeniami i rozliczeniami. Rozsądek alfy podpowiadał, aby do tego nie wracać, ale czuł ulgę za każdym razem, gdy Cas powtarzał to swoje: nie spałem z nim. 

Cas nieświadomy tego wewnętrznego tornado, kotłującego się w Deanie kontynuował:

\- Brakowało mi ciebie. Rany, nawet nie wiesz, jak. Tej bliskości. Nie tylko seksu, wiesz? Tego jak teraz, jak sobie tak pijemy kawę i w ogóle... Że jesteś. Wiesz? Boże, jak za tobą tęskniłem! - Roześmiał się wesoło sam z siebie. - Cieszę się, że ze mną jedziesz. Bo stresuję się... Odrobinkę. Ale chcę tam jechać. - Dodał szybko. - Muszę. Muszę się z nim zobaczyć. Chcę. 

\- Czemu? - Odsunął go delikatnie. - Cas, czemu chcesz do tego wracać? To są jakieś prehistoryczne dzieje, nie warto się w tym grzebać. Nie ma sensu, jesteś dziś już zupełnie innym wilkiem. Masz własną watahę, dzieci, mnie. Po co chcesz gadać z tą gadziną? - Wkurzył się i podniósł głos. - Co dobrego może z tego wyniknąć? Co? 

\- Nie wiem. Może nic. - Cas spuścił głowę, zadrżał. - Masz rację, jestem innym wilkiem, jestem silniejszy, dzięki tobie. Chcę z nim porozmawiać o moich rodzicach. O mojej mamie. Ty byś nie chciał? Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć?

Dean pomyślał o zawartości Crowleyowej koperty. 

\- Czemu nie możemy pojechać do cholernego Paryża i zrobić sobie szczeniaczka? - spytał na poły ze złością, na poły błagalnie. - Co? Możemy wylecieć jutro, kiedy zechcesz, załatwię nam prywatny samolot, zwiedzisz Luwr, zobaczysz Mona Lisę. Hm? Co? Królewno? Czy to nie lepsze niż jakiś stary, wyleniały alfa, którego zdanie nie liczyło się przez ostatnie szesnaście lat? Cas, to już szesnaście lat. Po co chcesz do tego wracać? Tego już nie ma, tamto życie się już skończyło, masz nowe. Lepsze. 

\- Dean, właśnie chcę zamknąć ten rozdział na dobre, zamknąć i wywalić klucz. Właśnie dlatego chcę to zrobić. Pomóż mi. - Cas odstawił kubek na stolik i chwycił go za rękę. - Proszę cię, pomóż mi się z tym uporać. Proszę, pomóż mi. Proszę. Tylko z tobą dam radę. Tylko z tobą. 

Dean nie potrafił odmówić takiej prośbie. 

 

* * *

 

\- Widziałeś, jak Jim pięknie ogarnął ogród? - Cas zapiął spodnie i wciągnął koszulkę. Dwie duże torby z rzeczami leżały przy drzwiach a Dean zakładał buty i szukał portfela.

\- Taa, fajnie. - Dean pomyślał, że Jim mógłby zająć się czymś bardziej męskim i przestać być taką córeczką tatusia, ale przygryzł język, żeby nie chlapnąć tego głośno. - Może w przyszłości zostanie ogrodnikiem?

\- Może. - Cas nie wychwycił ironii lub ją rozmyślnie zignorował. Zajrzał do lodówki i do szafek, czy nie zostawiają szybko psujących się rzeczy. Dwa kubki schły na suszarce. Zgarnął pościel i wrzucił do skrzyni. Kiedy wrócą zrobi pranie i wietrzenie chaty. Dean już nie będzie tu mieszkać, co najwyżej będą sobie tu przychodzić na romantyczne randki, z dala od dzieci. - Lubi przyrodę. Rośliny, ptaki... Z Gabem często łazili po lesie. Żałuję, że nie mam tyle czasu, żeby mu poświęcić... Chciałbym, żeby Gabe wrócił. Dobrze się dogadywali. Jim byłby w dużo gorszym stanie, gdyby nie on. Może zdołam go namówić. No, gotów?

\- Gotów. - Dean zaniósł obie torby do dżipa i zamknął drzwi, gdy Cas sadowił się na przednim siedzeniu.

Im bliżej wyjazdu, tym bardziej puszczały mu nerwy. Żałował, że się zgodził na tę podróż. Powinien wykorzystać całą swoją władzę i autorytet i ukręcić sprawie łeb w zarodku. Po prostu zabronić. Cas by się trochę podąsał, popłakał po kątach, może zrobił awanturę, ale przecież jakoś by go obłaskawił. Miał złe przeczucia. 

\- O. - Cas przeczytał wiadomość na swoim telefonie. - Peter. 

\- A co _ten_ od ciebie chce?! - Dean trzasnął drzwiczkami o wiele mocniej niż zamierzał. Odpalił silnik i ruszył tak ostro, że piach i gałązki wystrzeliły spod kół. - Jak nie czarci pomiot, twój braciszek z piekła rodem, to ten pieprzony Uriel, niech go szlag, a teraz jeszcze ten amoroso za dychę! Jeszcze niech mi ten psychol Indianiec zadzwoni, to będzie komplet!

\- Długa Stopa? - Ucieszył się Cas. - Dawno nie miałem od niego wieści! Ciekawe co u niego! Jejku, powinienem zadzwonić, zapytać co u jego żony! mam nadzieję, że wraca do zdrowia!

\- Właśnie, powinien się skupić na żonie a nie zawracać mi dupę... - wymsknęło mu się niechcący, bo esemesy od Petera wytrąciły go z równowagi. 

\- Dzwonił do ciebie? - Cas podniósł brwi i oparł rękę na desce rozdzielczej dla lepszej równowagi, gdy podskakiwali gwałtownie na wybojach. - Dean!

\- Może raz... - rzucił lekceważąco, ale mleko się rozlało i już szykował się na wymówki. - Pytał o ciebie, powiedziałem, że wszystko dobrze i...

\- I zawraca ci... głowę. - Dokończył Cas surowo. - Znów masz jakieś sekrety? Dean! Znów mi czegoś nie mówisz? Znów? 

\- Wszystko ci mówię. - Przyjął defensywną postawę. - Wszystko, co ważne, ale ten Indianiec mnie denerwuje! Omal przez niego nie zginąłeś!

\- Dean!

\- Co?

\- Ile razy dzwonił?

\- Raz, może dwa... A czego chce Peter? - Zmienił temat, autentycznie ciekaw. - No? 

\- Przeprasza. Chce pogadać. - Cas pokazał mu telefon. - Widzisz? Ja nie mam przed tobą nic do ukrycia, możesz sobie czytać! A czemu Długa Stopa nie dzwonił do mnie tylko do ciebie? 

Dean zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę, skupiając się na prowadzeniu dżipa, jakby właśnie pokonywali najtrudniejszy odcinek rajdu Paryż-Dakar. 

\- Zabroniłeś mu. - Cas nie był w ciemię bity. - Zastraszyłeś go! Dean! Czemu? To bardzo miły starszy pan.

\- Odbiło ci?! Mało was nie pozabijał! Niech się cieszy, że nie wylądował na dnie jaskiń! - Wybuchnął. - Ale teraz nie pozwolę mu się zbliżyć do ciebie nawet na krok! Mowy nie ma! 

Cas wydął wargi obrażony i zły, po czym zaczął szukać numeru Długiej Stopy. 

\- Nie dzwoń! - Dean wyrwał mu telefon z ręki. - Zabraniam!

\- Nie możesz! Oddawaj!

\- Nie będziesz sobie ćwierkał z jakimś psychopatycznym mordercą! Po moim trupie!

\- Długa Stopa nie jest mordercą! To Phehiljah był mordercą! 

\- Kto? - Dean rzucił aparat za siebie na tylne siedzenie. - To jego wspólnik?

\- Nie. Nie zrozumiesz... - burknął Cas, rozpinając pas, żeby odzyskać telefon. - To zupełnie nie tak jak myślisz!

\- Gdzie leziesz? Siadaj na tyłku! - Dean przygwoździł go do oparcia mocnym chwytem.

\- Długa Stopa jest szamanem. A ja jestem...

\- Podwójnym czymś tam, słyszałem. - Dean wkurzył się na nie na żarty. - Przestań powtarzać te bajki. To psychol, mówię ci! Niebezpieczny psychol! 

\- Czego chciał? - Cas zmienił front, skoro nie mógł w tej chwili zadzwonić, to przynajmniej chciał ustalić, czym Długa Stopa tak wyprowadzał Deana z równowagi. - Co mówił?

\- Nie wiem, jakieś deliryczne urojenia... Kto by go słuchał. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Postraszyłem go prawnikami. Załatwię mu zakaz zbliżania i proces o nękanie i skończy się kariera wioskowego łgarza! Szaman, też coś! - powiedział z pogardą. 

\- Dean. Co mówił? - Ton omegi zmiękł. - Powiedz mi, po prostu powiedz. 

\- Nie pamiętam. Serio, Cas, nie pamiętam, zawsze się rozłączam zanim zdoła wciągnąć mnie w rozmowę. - Zerknął spod zmarszczonych brwi. - Coś, że boi się o ciebie, że powinieneś uważać i że... - Zamilkł, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. - Coś o twoich oczach... Dziwił się, że nie widziałeś swojej... 

Urwał nagle.

\- Mamy. Nie widziałem mojej mamy w innym tipi. - Cas skinął powoli. 

\- Mówiłeś mi, że jej nie pamiętasz... - Dean jedną ręką trzymał kierownicę, drugą go pogłaskał niezgrabnym gestem pocieszenia. - Zmarła, gdy byłeś mały... No i byłeś wtedy ślepy, więc... 

Cas zapatrzył się na krajobraz, na błękitne szczyty spowite mgłą i ciemnozieloną ścianę lasu. Przełknął ślinę przez zaciśnięte ze wzruszenia gardło. 

\- Muszę go o nią zapytać. Uriela. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co się z nią stało. Z nią i z moim tatą - wyznał prawie bezgłośnie. - Pomożesz mi?

\- Pomogę. - Obiecał z ciężkim sercem. Dałby sobie rękę obciąć w zamian za spokój ducha tego wilczka, ale tym razem nie mógł go osłonić i szykował się na najgorsze. Cas był zbyt uparty, jeśli mu na czymś naprawdę zależało i jedyne co alfie zostało, to towarzyszyć mu... po prawdę. 

Do piekła. 

 

 


	287. NA POŁUDNIE

Dzieci płakały i żądały prezentów, Frank się awanturował i odgrażał, wtórowała mu Jody, obiecując przy tym, że się zajmą szczeniaczkami i włos im z głowy nie spadnie, Rufus usiłował przekonać Deana, żeby zabrał dwóch albo trzech chłopaków dodatkowej ochrony, Dean odmawiał, tłumacząc, że sam najlepiej się zajmie ich bezpieczeństwem i że skoro poradził sobie ze smokiem, to ze sparaliżowanym starcem też jakoś mu pójdzie. Z wielkim trudem wyrwał Casa z dziecięcych łapek i wepchnął do samochodu, zerkając niecierpliwie na zegarek. Wyjazdowa klasyka Winchesterów. 

\- Zapomniałem kosmetyczki! Leży na komodzie w sypialni, zapomniałem! Mam tam krem na oparzenia słoneczne i masło shea... - Wykrzyknął Cas nagle, gdy już dojeżdżali do Pinewood. - Zawróćmy!

\- Nie, bo samolot nie będzie na nas czekał w nieskończoność, już i tak jesteśmy spóźnieni. - Odmówił szorstko alfa, skręcając dżipem w stronę Crabtown. - Kupisz sobie na miejscu, co potrzeba. Lądujemy w Austin, tam na pewno mają kremy na oparzenia i masło...

\- Shea. - Podpowiedział Cas, robiąc ponowną inspekcję podręcznej torby. - Naturalne i zdrowe. Smaruję nim ręce i twarz, zapobiegam zmarszczkom. - Wyjaśnił, znalazł coś na dnie, wyciągnął i posmarował wargi. - Miodowa pomadka. Chcesz? 

\- Nie! - burknął, obrażony samym podejrzeniem, że miałby się malować szminką. U Casa mu to nie przeszkadzało, nawet lubił te jego babskie drobiazgi i zachowania... Ale osobiście wolał unikać tego, co sprawiało, że Cas wyglądał delikatnie i ~~uroczo~~ seksownie. 

\- Jak często oblizuję usta, to mi pierzchną i robią się takie szorstkie skórki... - Kontynuował niezrażony. Dean zerknął podejrzliwie, bo jakoś sobie nie przypominał, żeby Cas miał szorstkie wargi. Wręcz przeciwnie, były mięciutkie i lekko wilgotne i takie jedwabiste wokół... Kaszlnął, żeby przerwać tok tych myśli, będących jednocześnie wspomnieniami i marzeniami o tym, jak spędzą te kilkanaście godzin w wyczarterowanym samolocie.

Cas początkowo protestował, że po co tyle wydawać, skoro mogą sobie lecieć rejsowym, ale Dean uciszył go małym klapsem w tyłek i krótkim: zdecydowałem. Olśniło go przy tym, że te jego autorytatywne decyzje dotyczą pomniejszych rzeczy, doprawdy prawie bez znaczenia, bo w tych zasadniczych i tak robią to, czego chce omega. 

\- Wziąłeś mnie kompletnie pod pantofel! - Rzucił na poły rozbawiony, na poły z pretensją. - Frank ma rację, jestem zapchlony kundel!

\- Nie jesteś! Tak gada specjalnie, żeby cię wkurzyć. - Cas rzucił torbę na tylne siedzenie i pogłaskał go po ramieniu. Odchylił przy tym głowę do tyłu, uśmiechnął się słodko i wyglądał jak milion dolców. Czy można się takiemu oprzeć? - Myślisz, że dadzą nam szampana na pokładzie?

\- Tobie szampana, a mnie dużą whisky, bez wody i lodu. - Obiecał sobie, bo potrzebował odrobiny ukojenia. - Królewno, przećwiczmy sobie...

\- Wiem, wiem. - Cas wyciągnął nogi przed siebie na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu siedzenie i zaczął oglądać sobie paznokcie, recytując znudzonym tonem - robię dokładnie to, co każesz. Nie oddalam się. Mam zawsze włączony telefon. Nie jem i nie piję niczego bez twojego pozwolenia. 

\- To bardzo ważne, Cas. Żadnego częstowania się od obcych. 

\- Dean, przecież to moja rodzina. 

\- Cholera ich wie, może zechcą cię otruć? - spytał całkiem poważnie. - Zawsze miej przy sobie własną wodę i jakieś przekąski ze sklepu, żebym wiedział, że nikt przy tym nie majstrował. 

\- Wiesz, że poza ranczem dostajesz fisia? - Cas zakręcił palcem przy skroni. - Dlaczego ktoś miałby mnie otruć?

Dean wzruszył ramionami. Swoje wiedział. Życie to wojna, a odkąd Cas stał się znany i bogaty miał wrogów. A ta podejrzana rodzinka? Dean wiedział, że ktoś taki jak Uriel nawet stojąc nad grobem zechce się mścić. Po co innego by go ciągnął? Dean jakoś nie wierzył w chęć pojednania, obstawiał raczej, że to ostatnia próba rozliczenia się z niepokornym omegą. 

Może i Rufus miał rację, żeby zabrać kilku najlepszych chłopaków, ale Dean wolał skupić się tylko na omedze. We dwóch byli szybsi, bardziej mobilni i łatwiej mu będzie samemu upilnować Casa niż myśleć strategicznie o grupie i pilnować kilku chłopa. Oczywiście mógł polegać na swoich chłopakach, twarde były z nich zakapiory gdy szło o smoki czy inne sprawy, ale co innego planować skok na skarbiec złota, a co innego być ochroniarzem tego głupka. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo oto czym się stał: bodyguardem omegi. 

\- Masz być zawsze pół kroku za mną, nie witasz się z nikim, nie patrzysz na nikogo, masz mieć zawsze czapkę i okulary! - Wyliczył, zastanawiając się bardzo intensywnie nad kamizelką kuloodporną. 

\- Dean, już wyjeżdżałem z rancza, z Rufusem i z Sammym i jakoś nikt mnie nie porwał! - Przewrócił oczami, sięgając po pudełko miętowych cukierków z rysunkiem własnej twarzy na opakowaniu.

Dean milczał, nie chcąc uświadamiać mu, ile wysiłku wataha wkładała w utrzymanie jego bezpieczeństwa. Jego i dzieci. Nie brakowało świrów, którzy chętnie by położyli łapę na tłustym okupie lub z innych chorych pobudek chcieli się zbliżyć i zrobić im krzywdę. Pieniądze i sława to niebezpieczna mieszanka, lep na wszelkiej maści złoczyńców. Cas był rozpoznawalny, jego twarz i imię były marką, może nie taką jak te dupiaste Kardashianki, ale Dean i tak najchętniej by sprzedał firmę a głupiego omegę zamknął na ranczu pod kluczem, żeby nie wyściubiał nosa poza Pinewood. 

Ktoś mu niedawno doniósł, że w dziale PR Cas' Cookies wisi jego, Deana, duże zdjęcie, całe podziurkowane od strzałek. Nie spędzało mu to snu z powiek. Niech sobie go nienawidzą za to, że odrzuca osiem na dziesięć propozycji kampanii, wywiadów, sesji i innych cudów, wymyślanych dla wzmocnienia sprzedaży. Zapowiedział im wyraźnie, że mają nie angażować Casa bardziej, niż konieczne minimum, a jeśli zaczną traktować go jak małpę w tym swoim reklamowym cyrku, to zwolni wszystkich z takimi referencjami, że nie znajdą roboty nawet na Alasce przy oprawianiu ryb. 

Nienawidzili go. I dobrze. Miał po dziurki w nosie tej całej spożywki. Owszem, forsy mieli z tego jak lodu, ale wolałby mieć mniej i spać spokojniej, nie martwiąc się tyle o bezpieczeństwo tej gwiazdy, siedzącej obok na siedzeniu pasażera, nieświadomej niczego, z niewinną miną ssąc miętowego karmelka i szukając w radiu jakiejś stacji ze starymi przebojami. 

A jednak chłopaki w jednym nawalili i Dean z tego powodu też nie zabrał nikogo do pomocy. Xanax. Jak mogli nie zauważyć, że Cas kupuje prochy od dealera? Dean był wściekły i rozczarowany, nie słuchał tłumaczeń i wymówek. Mieli go pilnować a pozwolili, żeby się uzależnił praktycznie pod ich nosem. Nieznośny idiota! Czy można go samego puszczać z domu? Przecież od razu sprowadza sobie na łeb jakieś nieszczęścia! Po prostu nie można spuszczać go z oka!

\- Powinienem cię wziąć na smycz, jak za starych czasów! - Zażartował. - Żebyś mi się nie zgubił. 

\- Tak? - Cas podniósł brew kokieteryjnie i mrugnął. - Chciałbyś?

\- Się pytasz? - Dean poklepał go po udzie. - To lepsze niż viagra. 

\- Nie potrzebujesz viagry.

\- Bo mam ciebie. - Skomplementował i obaj się uśmiechnęli do siebie. - Nawet na starość się ode mnie nie opędzisz. Będę cię gonił nawet z balkonikiem. 

\- Nie zamierzam uciekać. - Obiecał i splótł swoją dłoń z dłonią Deana. - Kocham cię.

Dean pokręcił głową, myśląc: złowiłeś mnie, cholera. I kto tu chodzi na smyczy?

 

* * *

 

Lot wyczarterowanym samolotem w zasadzie był luksusowy, ale Cas miał dość po godzinie. Zamiast popijać szampana, zakąszając truskawkami i kanapeczkami z kawiorem oraz obmacywać się na jasnej, skórzanej kanapie, Dean urządził mu przyspieszony kurs dla świadków koronnych czy kogoś w tym stylu. Jak chodzić, jak mówić, co mówić, że od teraz nie wolno mu trzymać go za rękę, w jakiej odległości ma stanąć jeśli Dean będzie musiał walczyć z napastnikiem, na jaki sygnał ma się schować a na jaki sygnał uciekać i którędy... Rysował mu schematy drzwi i okien, przez pół godziny pokazywał jak układać nadgarstki, gdy ktoś chce ci założyć kajdanki, jak układać język i wargi, gdy zakładają ci knebel, jak się zachowywać podczas porwania, jak upadać z dużej wysokości (Cas zrobił zeza, gdy Dean kazał mu skakać z fotela na podłogę pokrytą beżową wykładziną, na szczęście w tym momencie weszła stewardessa i zaproponowała obiad). Niektóre z tych rad Cas znał z poprzednich wspólnych wyjazdów, większość była jednak nowa a Dean niesamowicie poważny i skupiony, nie reagując na zalotne spojrzenia i gesty. Mówmy sobie szczerze: Dean nie reagował na zachęty do seksu, co najpierw zdziwiło a potem trochę przestraszyło omegę. 

\- Martwisz się? - spytał, grzebiąc niemrawo w sałatce. - Myślisz, że naprawdę ktoś może nam zrobić krzywdę?

\- Zrobić? Nie, ale może próbować. - Dean pożarł ogromny stek, popił szklanką soku pomarańczowego i zabrał się do przeglądu kolekcji broni, której pakowania Cas nie pamiętał. 

\- Skąd to masz? - Pokazał widelcem pistolet na srebrne kule. Dean właśnie go ładował, nałożywszy na ręce rękawiczki ochronne. 

\- Jedz. - Dean dał znać, że nie zamierza się opowiadać. 

\- Chyba nie wolno wnosić na pokład takich rzeczy...

\- Na rejsowe nie, dlatego nie lecimy rejsowym - powiedział sucho alfa. - Poza tym mam pozwolenie. Jedz. Musisz mieć siłę. 

\- Tam jest Gabe, nie musisz się zbroić po zęby... - Cas odłożył sztućce, apetyt całkiem go opuścił.

\- Skoro tam jest Gabe, to muszę. Nie ufam mu, to może być pułapka. - Dean skończył z jednym pistoletem i zabrał się za drugi. 

\- Gabe nie knuje przeciwko nam. - Cas gapił się na rozłożony wokół arsenał, noże, kastety, jakieś kawałki dziwnej gliny i miniaturowe granaty, z którymi Dean obchodził się dość ostrożnie, ale zapytany odpowiedział, że są całkiem bezpieczne, póki się nie zerwie zawleczek. 

\- Hukowe. A to świece dymne. Czasem się przydają. - Pokazał palcem. - Zlecamy produkcję według naszej instrukcji. Dodajemy tam kilka składników, które zaburzają węch wilków. Dlatego mam też to. - Wyciągnął z plecaka dwie małe wojskowe maski przeciwgazowe. Cas nie wiedział, czy się roześmiać czy wpaść w histerię, był na granicy jednego i drugiego. 

\- Nie jedziemy na wojnę! - Zdołał wreszcie wykrztusić, a żołądek zacisnął mu się z nerwów. 

\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. - Dean pomacał się po kieszeniach i wyciągnął jakąś legitymację w czarnej okładce z godłem. Zajrzał, uśmiechnął się i schował z powrotem. - Z tą dziecinką wszędzie nas wpuszczą. 

\- Co to? - Cas chciał zobaczyć, ale Dean dał mu łapach. 

\- Nie interesuj się. Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej śpisz. - Mrugnął, chociaż wcale nie wyglądał jakby żartował. - Naprawdę wolałbym zapakować cię w kamizelkę, ale trochę waży a ty jesteś słaby. Może ci utrudniać ruchy. 

\- Nie jestem słaby! Przytyłem ostatnio! - Obrysował swój brzuch dłonią szerokim kołem. Dean nie uwierzył. - Sam zobacz!

\- Właśnie widzę. Jesteś słaby a Amy pokazała mi twoje wyniki. Gdybyś nie ćpał tego cholernego Xanaxu, to może byś i przytył. - Warknął gniewnie. - Zaostrzyła ci się anemia. Poza tym jesteś nieprzyzwyczajony a w Teksasie panuje upał, zaraz mi się pod nią spocisz i zemdlejesz. Chociaż naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś miał coś na sobie a nie tak szedł jak goły kurczak. 

Cas zachichotał nerwowo, bo rozbawiła go wizja gołego kurczaka spacerującego między wilkami. Ale śmiech zamarł mu na wargach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co takiego kurczaka może spotkać. Zerknął na talerz z kawałkiem mięsa w sosie i nagle go zemdliło. 

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to pułapka? - wymamrotał.

\- Naprawdę myślę, że nie, bo bym ci nie pozwolił jechać. - Dean na moment przestał grzebać w swoich zabawkach i podniósł na niego wzrok. - Ale liczę się z tym i szykuję na najgorsze scenariusze. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć i mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie rozzłościsz, królewno. 

\- No? - Cas zacisnął dłonie w pięści i schował je pod obrus, na kolanach. 

\- Im więcej wiem, tym lepiej śpię. Twoja rodzina od lat sprawiała mi problemy i zawsze trzymałem rękę na pulsie, żeby nigdy mnie nie zaskoczyli. 

\- Co wiesz?

Dean kalkulował odpowiedź jak sprzedawca narkotyków odmierzający z zegarmistrzowską precyzją każde ćwierć grama. 

\- Uriel jest sparaliżowany. - Wrócił do sprawdzania i chowania broni w różnych miejscach na sobie (nagle Cas zobaczył te wszystkie kabury i małe sprzączki, specjalne wszywki w skórzanych butach i za paskiem, których przeznaczenia wcześniej nie znał lub nie kojarzył. - A jego wataha się rozpadła. Pewnie tylko dlatego nie próbował mnie dorwać. Nie miał kim, nie miał sił i środków. Wtedy co się na mnie zasadzili, co szliśmy ze złotem - przypomniał ich pierwsze spotkanie - byli już w trudnej sytuacji finansowej. Nie wiem, co robili z forsą, ale byliście praktycznie bankrutami. Może dlatego tak im zależało, żeby się prędko odkuć. 

Cas z trudem przełknął ślinę, wspominając tamte czasy. Zdawało mu się, że skąpstwo starszyzny wynika ze specyficznie pojętych zasad moralnych a nie ze starannie skrywanej biedy. Czyżby zbyt surowo ich oceniał? Może "kto nie pracuje ten nie je" było po prostu koniecznością? Jeśli wszyscy stali na krawędzi nędzy...

\- Nie umiał rządzić. Nie umiał podejmować decyzji. Jego wataha była niewiele mniejsza od mojej, a z tego co opowiadałeś, mieliście też kobiety w domu i szczeniaczki. - Dean wykonał kilka błyskawicznych ruchów, markujących ciosy, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko leży jak należy i sięgnął po sok. Cas zauważył, że ograniczył alkohol, co oznaczało, że chce być trzeźwy i skoncentrowany. - Więc per saldo może nawet i byliście liczniejsi. 

No tak, wtedy w rodzinie Winchestera jedynymi kobietami była Ellen i jej córka. Żadnych dzieci. To była młoda wataha, która dopiero się budowała z młodym alfą, który dopiero się wszystkiego uczył. 

\- Nic mi nie ukradł. - Dean wreszcie się uśmiechnął a Cas nieznacznie się odprężył, zupełnie podświadomie, bo jego ciało jak lustro odbijało nastroje alfy. - To ja mu ukradłem skarb. 

\- Co jeszcze wiesz? O Urielu? O... Annie? 

\- Och, Anna. - Przypomniał sobie wysoką, żylastą kobietę ze zdjęć. - Jak mówiłem, wataha się rozpierzchła, gdy Uriel przegrał sromotnie i okazało się, że stracił swoich najlepszych żołnierzy... Nie to, żeby obiektywnie byli dobrzy, byli do kitu, ale ich strata bardzo osłabiła i tak słabą watahę. - Wymądrzał się, jak to on i Cas puszczał mimo uszu te wywody, skupiając się tylko na tym, co go interesowało. - Chodzi o to, królewno, że jeśli nie spełniasz swojej roli jako alfa, to nikt nie będzie się dla ciebie narażał, ani dla ciebie walczył, ani cię słuchał. Alfa ma posłuch wcale nie dlatego, że jest najsilniejszy czy ma ten swój magnetyzm... Sammy i połowa moich chłopaków są więksi ode mnie i może dorównują mi siłą, ale to za mało. Trzeba mieć jeszcze tu. - Stuknął się palcem w czoło, sugerując że chodzi o rozum. 

W innych okolicznościach Cas by sobie z niego żartował, ale nie teraz. 

\- Więc reszta go zostawiła. - Podsumował z drżeniem w głosie. - Pamiętam, kiedy mnie porwał Zachariasz... Wspominał coś, że ich zniszczyłem... Że Uriel zachorował... 

\- A! Zachariasz! Mój ulubieniec. - Dean roześmiał się szeroko, nie pomny, że mówi o jednym z wujków omegi. - Wyjątkowy kretyn. Zupełnie nie panował nad tymi młokosami, których zabrał na tę swoją krucjatę. - Wyraził się z pogardą. - Uriel był kiepskim strategiem, a Zachariasz nie miał posłuchu. 

\- Byłem pewny, że mnie zabiją. - Cas schował twarz w dłoniach na wspomnienie tamtych strasznych godzin. - Jak Bellę...

Dean też sobie przypomniał i zachmurzył się, wydzielając ostrą woń gniewu i pragnienia zemsty. Dostał szału, gdy wpadł wówczas do jaskini i jednym spojrzeniem ogarnął sytuację: omegę z wypiętym gołym tyłkiem, przygwożdżonego do skały a wokół niego kotłujących się i przepychających w kolejce o pierwszeństwo gwałtu "kuzynów". Jak mogli chcieć go tak skrzywdzić, przecież się z nim wychowali! Czuł wyłącznie obrzydzenie. 

\- Uriel nie miał już wtedy nic do gadania, to musiała być samowolka Zachariasza. - Podsumował swe podejrzenia, bo przeanalizował i przegadał to kilka razy z Bobbym i Samem. Traktował to jak naukę, jak lekcję do odrobienia i wyciągnięcia wniosków. Dobrze jest się uczyć na własnych błędach, ale o wiele lepiej na cudzych. - I tu wracamy do Anny. Zabrała kilka osób, w tym większość kobiet i dzieciaków i wróciła najpierw w wasze rodzinne strony a potem przeniosła się do Kolorado. W końcu udało się jej kupić licytowaną za długi farmę w Teksasie i tam wylądowali. Sprowadziła Uriela, który dogorywał w jakimś przytułku dla obłożnie chorych no i tak jakoś od lat ma go na karku. Moze spodziewała się, że szybko umrze, ale widocznie za dobrze się nim opiekują, więc jeszcze dycha i zatruwa im wszystkim życie. To jakaś jego ulubiona córka? - spytał z ciekawością. 

\- Uriel nie miał ulubionych córek. - Cas zamyślił się, zatopił we wspomnieniach. - Nie liczył się z ciotkami, nigdy nie miały nic do powiedzenia. Był bardzo tradycyjny pod tym względem. Lubiłem ją. Annę. Nosiła imię po babci i była w porządku. Była naprawdę dobra. Chciała się uczyć, ale Uriel nie pozwolił. Chciał ją wydać za mąż... 

\- Sprzedać. - Dean szybko się domyślił. - Oddać bogatemu alfie z innej watahy. 

\- Ma kogoś? - spytał z nadzieją. 

\- Nie. Z tego co wiem, jest sama. Są z nią jeszcze dwie stare ciotki. Młodzi wyjechali, nie wiem czy wrócą. Ash mówił mi, że rzadko utrzymują kontakt. Anna hoduje konie, ale ich finanse są kiepskie. Opieka nad Urielem pochłania dziesiątki tysięcy dolarów rocznie. Powinna go udusić poduszką, odżyłaby - powiedział zwyczajnie, jak o pogodzie, aż Cas się wzdrygnął a Dean trochę się zreflektował i zaczął tłumaczyć: - Gdyby to spotkało Bobby'ego poruszyłbym niebo i ziemię, żeby mu pomóc. Kocham go jak ojca, był dla mnie dobry. Dla mnie, dla Sama i dla wszystkich, którzy są dla mnie najważniejsi. Jest dziadkiem naszych maluchów. Nie szczędziłbym środków. Ale Uriel? To sukinsyn, na nic dobrego nie zasłużył. Nie powinieneś się nad nim litować. Był głupi, zadufany w sobie i mściwy. Dobrze zrobili ci, co uciekli i zostawili go samemu sobie. Ta cała Anna... Wygląda na całkiem porządną. Żal mi jej. Z głupiego poczucia obowiązku niszczy sobie życie. Jej wybór. 

\- Uważasz, że jest porządna i szykujesz to? - Pokazał palcem torbę po broni.

\- Ufam tylko swoim ludziom, a i to nie wszystkim w stu procentach. - Dean zmarszczył brwi. - Jesteś łakomym kąskiem z wielu różnych powodów. Nie wiem, jakie oni mają plany w związku z twoim przyjazdem. Nie wiem, co knują. 

\- Może chcą się pogodzić?

\- Może chcą, żebyś im zapłacił? - Dean poderwał się na równe nogi, wkurzony naiwnością omegi. - Najbardziej mnie wkurwia ten oślizgły gad, twój braciszek! Nigdy naprawdę się nie wytłumaczył z tych srebrnych kul! Aż się dziwię, że Bobby pozwolił mu z tobą zostać! Opiekować się szczeniaczkami. I wiesz co? Jestem przekonany, że to on napychał głowę Jima głupotami! Przez niego ten chłopak jest... - Urwał, bardzo wzburzony. 

Cas też wstał. 

\- No, jaki?

Dean zazgrzytał zębami.

\- No jaki? Dokończ! 

\- Lepiej nie.

\- DEAN.

\- Zepsuł mi dziecko! - Wybuchnął. - Popatrz na Joy, jak sobie świetnie poradziła! Jaka jest bystra, wesoła i odważna! A Jim snuje się jak jakiś cherlak, wiecznie kwaśna gęba i wielka obraza na cały świat! I nie mów mi, że stracił brata, bo oni wszyscy stracili rodzeństwo, wszyscy! Co ma Misiek powiedzieć? Jest najstarszy, najlepiej ich wszystkich pamięta, a nie dał się złamać! - Krzyczał. - No, ale on nie spędzał całych godzin z tym palantem, nie włóczył się z nim nie wiadomo po jakich wykrotach! To wina Gabe'a, że Jim jest stuknięty i nie mów mi, że nie jest. Brak mu piątej klepki. Gada do siebie. Gapi się w ścianę... Czasem jakby w ogóle nie pamiętał, że Johna już nie ma. - Dokończył ciszej. - Gabe zrobił z niego wariata i podburzył go przeciw mnie.

Cas nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, poza jednym.

\- Co za stek bzdur. - Odsunął się, odszedł w drugi koniec saloniku, byle dalej od Deana. - Nie wierzę, że tak uważasz. Nie wierzę. Dean, to nieprawda.

\- Ciebie też podburzał! Pamiętasz jaki byłeś wrogo nastawiony na początku? W końcu się dogadaliśmy, bo już nie mącił, ale ile nam to zajęło? 

\- Nie wierzę. - Cas kręcił głową. - Nie mówisz poważnie!

\- Owszem, mówię i mam rację. To intrygant i podlec! 

\- Jim miał syndrom stresu pourazowego, depresję! Stracił bliźniaka! Widział straszne rzeczy! Cofnął się w rozwoju, sikał do łóżka i nie potrafił przespać ani jednej nocy bez koszmarów! - Cas oparł się jedną dłonią o ściankę a drugą objął brzuch, nagle ściśnięty bolesnym skurczem. - Misiek nie widział smoka, nie widział Johna, nie uciekał przez las, opiekując się przerażonymi siostrami, jedną trzyletnią a drugą poparzoną! Claire przez prawie rok nie mówiła! Ani słowa, nie mogła z siebie wydobyć ani słowa! Miała blizny i przykurcze palców, przeszła wielomiesięczną rehabilitację, żeby móc trzymać łyżkę do zupy, żeby móc samodzielnie jeść! A Misiek?! Misiek, twój ukochany Misiek znęcał się nad nimi, nad nią i nad Jimem, bo w jego oczach byli mazgajami i mieli wziąć się w garść! Ty go tego nauczyłeś! Mieli wziąć się w garść i nie pokazywać żadnych emocji! Wyzywał Jima od śmierdzieli, od zaszczańców! Pobił Claire, bo nie radziła sobie z jedzeniem i zapinaniem guzików! Uciekał z domu! Nie było cię z nami, to nie wiesz, co Gabe zrobił dla nas, dla Jima i dla mnie. Nie wiesz. 

Cas umilkł i wyszedł do łazienki. Skurcze były już zbyt silne i musiał skorzystać z toalety. Wiedział, że to reakcja na stres. Starał się odzyskać kontrolę nad oddechem, uspokoić się i usprawiedliwić Deana, że za tak bezwzględną i niesprawiedliwą oceną stała niewiedza, nieświadomość tego, jak naprawdę wyglądało ich życie przez pierwszy rok po tragedii. Sam miał problem z przypomnieniem sobie, co się wówczas działo, był wtedy w kompletnej rozsypce, zaniedbał siebie i dzieci. Gdyby nie Gabe i troskliwa opieka omeg ze schroniska Grejp by umarł z głodu, leżąc we własnych odchodach. To Gabe pojechał na groby w środku nocy, znalazł Casa i zabrał go do domu w ostatniej chwili, zanim obaj, Cas i Marty w brzuchu nie zamarzli na śmierć. Uratował ich obu. Mył Jima, zmieniał mu ubrania, pościel, chodził z nim na spacery, zaraził go pasją do fotografowania, nie krytykował i nie szydził i być może tylko dzięki jego ogromnym pokładom cierpliwości chłopiec nie skończył w psychiatryku na oddziale dla nieletnich samobójców. 

Co Dean mógł o tym wiedzieć? Z tych listów, które Cas pisał do pudełka? 

Spuścił wodę, umył ręce i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, gdy Dean zapukał. 

\- W porządku tam? Źle się czujesz?

\- Zaraz wyjdę. 

Słyszał przez drzwi, że Dean nie odszedł, czekał w wąskim korytarzu. 

\- Daj mi pięć minut. Zaraz wyjdę. - Dodał łagodniej. Dean oczywiście nie przeprosi. Ciężko mu było pozbyć się uprzedzeń a Gabe'a nie cierpiał od lat, przypisując mu to, co najgorsze. Cas tłumaczył sobie, że to nie złośliwość Deana, po prostu martwił się i bał, że ktoś (w tym wypadku Gabe) mógł krzywdzić jego najbliższych. 

\- Nie chciałem cię denerwować. Trochę mnie nosi, bo nie wiem, co nas tam czeka - powiedział Dean, gdy Cas wreszcie wyszedł. - Hełmu policyjnego nie założysz? 

\- Hełmu?

\- Masz rację, to głupi pomysł. - Przyznał. - Zresztą, co ci po hełmie, jeśli trafią cię w korpus.

\- Korpus?

\- Tylko w filmach sensacyjnych snajper celuje w głowę. Jeśli chcesz kogoś załatwić, to celujesz w korpus. Łatwiej trafić. Dlatego chłopaki nam załatwiają wynajem opancerzonego samochodu. No, nie naprawdę opancerzonego, takie ma wojsko... Do zdobycia, ale mamy za mało czasu... Ten powinien wystarczyć, ma szyby kuloodporne i wzmocnioną karoserię... Od jakiegoś meksykańskiego handlarza narkotykami, który... 

\- Jest wam winien przysługę? - Cas miał chwilowo dość słuchania o podejrzanych powiązaniach Winchesterów z przestępczym półświatkiem. 

\- ...żąda za to góry złota i ofiary z pierworodnego! - sapnął Dean. - Żartuję, nie chce Miśka. Tylko złota. Chłopaki się targują, żeby nas za mocno nie oskubał.

\- Po co nam opancerzony samochodów jakiegoś narkomana? A jak nas złapie policja?

\- Nie złapie. A jak złapie, to puści i jeszcze przeproszą. - Dean wydawał się strasznie pewny siebie. - I pomachają na drogę. Cas, znam się na tym, zaufaj mi. Poza tym chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny. Wiesz co? Właściwie nie wiem, czemu sami nie mamy na stanie takiego wozu. Musimy taki sobie sprawić! - Napisał krótką wiadomość z miną chłopca szykującego sobie nową zabawkę. 

\- Straszysz mnie. - Cas usiadł koło niego. Miał chęć się przytulić, ale świadomość tej całej broni, upakowanej na G.I. Deanie mierziła go i odpychała. - To miała być zwykła podróż, a ty robisz z tego jakąś wyprawę na smoka. 

\- Kiedyś chciałeś. 

\- Byłem głupi. Wydawało mi się to podniecające, ale już tak nie myślę. I boję się, bo... Tak gadasz specjalnie, żeby mnie zniechęcić? 

\- Boisz się? - Dean niuchnął i nieco się stropił, zawstydził. - Chcę, żebyś był ostrożny, tylko tyle. Po to jestem z tobą, żebyś się nie bał. Zadbam o ciebie. Chodź tu! - Zgarnął go ramieniem i posadził sobie na kolanach. - Króliczku, może trochę przesadziłem, faktycznie. Nie bój się. Rób dokładnie co mówię i wszystko będzie okay. Ufasz mi?

\- No. 

\- No tak, czy no nie? - Roześmiał się, uszczypnął go w tyłek i pocałował w usta.

\- No tak. Tak, ufam ci... - wymamrotał między pocałunkami. - Wiem, że mnie nie oddasz Urielowi. 

\- Zależy, co by mi zaproponował w zamian... - Dean zaczął się droczyć, wsuwając ręce pod jego koszulkę. - Bo trochę się już zużyłeś, wiesz? Może wymienię cię na nowszy model? Hm?

\- Chyba ja ciebie! - Cas nie pozostał mu dłużny. - Mam kolejkę chętnych!

\- Zjem ich! Zjem wszystkich chętnych z musztardą i keczupem. - Zagroził i przez kilka minut całowali się namiętnie. 

\- Dean?... - odezwał się leniwie, leżąc na plecach i głaszcząc delikatnie króciutkie włosy alfy. - Śpisz?

\- Nuhm... - Zaprzeczył równie leniwie, sennie, z policzkiem na jego brzuchu. Kanapa była sporo za krótka i chyba coś zrzucili w trakcie, ale się tym nie przejmował. Zapłacą za szkody. Cas urządził taki koncert, że tym razem to załoga klaskała pasażerom... 

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz o Jimie? 

Dean przewrócił oczami. Tak, to jest najlepszy moment aby gadać o dzieciach i w ogóle o rodzinnych problemach, prawda? 

\- Nie. - Skłamał. - Byłem zły, dlatego tak nagadałem. 

\- Jim jest wspaniały, bardzo utalentowany i... 

Dean parsknął, kaszlnął i usiadł między udami Casa. 

\- Serio chcesz _teraz_ o tym? Właśnie _teraz_? - Podkreślił. - Nie możemy tego odłożyć na _trochę_ później?

\- Bo mi przykro, że go nie doceniasz. - Cas dźwignął się i podparł na łokciach. 

\- Ale teraz musimy o tym gadać? Dopiero co zrobiłem ci dobrze a ty mi urządzasz pogadankę rodzicielską? - Zaśmiał się i wstał po wodę i coś na ząb. - Może byś zaczął od: kocham cię, Dean, jesteś światłem mojego życia? Coś romantycznego, żebym wiedział, że nie traktujesz mnie jak seks-zabawkę? Hm?

\- Wygłupiasz się. - Cas podciągnął spodnie i zapiął rozporek. - A ja chcę poważnie porozmawiać. 

\- Napij się. - Podał mu szklankę. - Kanapkę? Zobacz, takie na jeden kęs. No, skuś się, musisz jeść. Nie chcemy, żebyś zemdlał na lotnisku, co?

 

* * *

 

Stolica Teksasu przywitała ich upałem, jakiego Cas już dawno nie zaznał. Rześkie, przesycone żywicą sosnową, górskie powietrze Montany wydało mu się eliksirem w porównaniu z suchym, gorącym i cuchnącym wyziewem miasta. Wilczy węch zgłupiał od nadmiaru woni, omega poczuł mdłości i nadchodzącą migrenę. Z ulgą podążył za Deanem, zdając się całkowicie na niego w obcym miejscu. Szczęśliwie nie musieli przepychać się przez tłoczny terminal. Obsługa hotelu podstawiła im limuzynę z przyciemnianymi szybami (to jeszcze nie nasza bryka - uprzedził Dean wesoło) i z kierowcą, który zajął się bagażami. 

\- Pojedziemy odpocząć w prawdziwych łóżkach, zjemy coś solidnego i ruszamy dalej. - Oznajmił Dean, wchodząc znów w tryb agenta na służbie. - Czekają nas co najmniej cztery godziny jazdy, więc weź kąpiel, czy co tam uważasz, żebyś mi potem nie płakał przy każdej stacji benzynowej o postój. 

Cas zrobił zeza i pokazał mu język, bo przecież nie był aż taką królewną. Potrafił się obyć kilka godzin bez łazienki. 

\- Kicaj, bo mi padniesz w tym skwarze. - Zagnał go do klimatyzowanego auta. - Napij się. 

\- Zamierzasz mi też przypominać o oddychaniu? - spytał z ironią, zmęczony tym nadmiarem opieki. 

\- Nie prowokuj, bo ci zrobię usta-usta! - Pogroził mu palcem. - Słuchaj, królewno. Mam twój Xanax i jeśli tylko źle się poczujesz, to mów. - Poklepał się po kieszonce na piersi. - Amy mówiła, że odstawianie potrwa dwa do trzech tygodni i w tym czasie możesz odczuwać dolegliwości, zaburzenia snu, bóle głowy, nerwowość... - Wyliczał z pamięci. - Zwłaszcza, kiedy się zdenerwujesz, a spotkanie z Urielem na pewno nie będzie przyjemne. Okay? 

\- Okay. - Wyłamał palce, aż pyknęło coś w stawach. Teraz się wstydził, że tak głupio się wpakował w te leki, bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie. Chciałby się jak najszybciej od nich uwolnić, ale Amy miała rację: potrzebny był czas. Dobrze, że Dean go pilnował i kontrolował dawki. - Dzięki.

\- Będzie dobrze. Jesteś ze mną i nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić nikomu. - Podkreślił. - Nikomu. 

\- Dzięki. - Powtórzył. Droga do hotelu wydawała się długa, gdy przedzierali się przez miasto w godzinach szczytu. A może to natłok myśli i niepokój narastający przed spotkaniem z Urielem i resztą rodziny (albo raczej: resztką tego, co z niej zostało) sprawiał, że wydawało mu się, jakby upływały wieki. 

Nie mógł się doczekać, niecierpliwość go zżerała, chciał mieć to już za sobą i jednocześnie chciał odwlec tę chwilę. Bał się stanąć oko w oko z przeszłością. Przez te lata zdawało mu się, że dorósł, dojrzał, został tatą, opiekował się omegami w schronisku, zdobył przyjaciół i nawet zarabiał. Jeszcze dwa dni temu w Montanie zdawało mu się, że miał dość siły, by stawić czoła Urielowi, ale teraz drżał i skręcało go w środku z nerwów. Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa i młodości zalewały go zewsząd, chociaż usilnie starał się je odpychać i stłumić. Trzęsły mu się kolana i cieszył się, że Dean mu towarzyszy. 

Dean go obroni. Dean go nie odda. Nie pozwoli skrzywdzić. Dean go kocha. Dean jest z nim i wszystko będzie dobrze. Dean go uratuje. 

Rozpłakał się pod prysznicem. Znów był tym małym, ślepym szczeniaczkiem sprzed lat. Uśpione demony wróciły. I ta potworna wizja z najgorszego koszmaru, najwcześniejszego wspomnienia, jakie posiadał: polowanie. Klacz o złotawej sierści, uciekająca przed wilkami, zbyt wolna, zbyt słaba, podcięta w biegu i przewracająca się na ziemię w żółtawą, ostrą trawę. Rozpruty brzuch i zachodzące mgłą oczy... Smród fekaliów i śmierci. Krew wsiąkająca w piach, w unoszący się wokół kurz. Tuman pyłu szczypiący w oczy, drażniący gardło. Czemu pozwolili szczeniaczkowi obserwować polowanie? Czemu pozwolili mu patrzeć na to niewyobrażalne okrucieństwo? Wiele razy zadawał sobie to pytanie, budząc się nocą z sercem tłukącym się w piersi, jak tętent galopującego stada. 

Przez lata wierzył, że ta klacz zabrała mu wzrok, że umierając zabrała część jego duszy w ciemność. Ze sobą. 

\- Nie chcę znów oślepnąć. Nie chcę znów oślepnąć - mamrotał w panice, gdy Dean wyciągał go z wanny i mokrego zaniósł do łóżka. Ledwie zauważył, że wcisnął mu miedzy zęby pół tabletki i kazał popić. Cas łyknął posłusznie i, uczepiony alfy jak rozbitek na środku wzburzonego oceanu, zapadł po kilku minutach w ciężki sen, pełen mglistych cieni, poczucia bezradności i rozpaczy za czymś, czemu nie można zapobiec. 

Łkał śpiąc a Dean dreptał wokół łóżka jak lew w klatce, rozjuszony i zdesperowany, przeklinając Gabe'a, Uriela i własną głupotę. 

\- Powinienem cię wziąć na smycz. Powinienem wziąć cię na smycz, złoić tyłek i nigdzie nie puszczać!

Ale byli już w drodze i tak jak w górach przy przeprawie w dolinę: mogli tylko iść naprzód. 

 


	288. SKAZANI NA SIEBIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie dowierzam, patrząc na liczbę wyświetleń: przekroczyliśmy 50 tysięcy! :D  
> Dziękuję. Co prawda chciałam poczekać do weekendu, żeby puścić kolejny rozdział, w którym pojawią się również Rudy i Lasse oraz Deejion i Big, ale mogą poczekać (bo muszę go dopiero napisać). Tymczasem krótka scenka z Deanem i Casem, którzy przemierzają Teksas w kuloodpornym samochodzie i trochę wspominają, a trochę... No, zresztą sami zobaczcie :)  
> Jak oni przetrwali ze sobą tyle lat... :D ;)

 

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę naszego pierwszego spotkania. - Dean zerknął w tylne lusterko i lekko dodał gazu. Cas przewrócił oczami, od lat znając wersję alfy: zobaczyłem ślicznego chłopca w barze pod ścianą i zakochałem się na zabój, zaćmiło mi umysł i wiedziałem tylko jedno, muszę mieć tę omegę! Wybaczył mu porwanie i gwałty już dawno temu, ale niezbyt lubił wracać pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo Dean starał się je romantyzować. - Spojrzałeś na mnie tymi swoimi ślepiami i byłem ugotowany.

\- Jak mogłem spojrzeć... - Cas pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się cicho. - Nie zmyślaj.

\- No, nie widziałeś mnie, ale spojrzałeś. Prosto na mnie. Rany, pomyślałem, pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj... Co za kurewsko niebieskie oczy! - Dean trzymał jedną rękę na kierownicy a drugą położył mu na udzie i pogładził z czułością. - Wyglądałeś tak słodko. 

Cas nakrył jego dłoń swoją i spletli palce. Dla niego tamta noc była ostatnią jego starego życia. Ostatnią, gdy należał jeszcze do watahy Uriela, ostatnią nocą przed dorosłością. Mgliście pamiętał smak piwa korzennego, które sączył oszczędnie, żeby na dłużej starczyło. Późniejsze wydarzenia zatarł czas, zaleczył, grzebiąc je w odmętach zapomnienia, głęboko w najciemniejszym miejscu umysłu, gdzie Cas nie zaglądał. Po co? 

\- Założyłeś mi smycz. - Zażartował Dean i Cas uśmiechnął się, jak zawsze gdy padały te słowa. To był alfy sposób na zmniejszenie poczucia winy za to, co się stało później i Cas nie miał pretensji. Wybaczył mu. - Obaj byliśmy takimi dzieciakami jeszcze... Królewno, wiem, że zachowałem się wtedy jak skończony dupek...

\- No... - mruknął Cas, pozwalając się pocałować i oddając pocałunek. - To po co o tym gadasz?

\- Nie jestem z siebie dumny. - Dean puścił go, by chwycić kierownicę i wykonać zgrabnie manewr wyprzedzania wielkiej ciężarówki z potężnym ładunkiem. - Ale na Pierwszego Wilka, wyglądałeś wtedy jak marzenie a ja... - Zamilkł z tam idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy, mieszanką nostalgii i niedowierzania, aż Cas parsknął śmiechem i pogłaskał go po ramieniu. 

\- Naprawdę, aż tak?

\- Jakby piorun we mnie trzasnął, Kasieńko. - Dean pokiwał z powagą. - Przysięgam. Próbowałem to jakoś ogarnąć, tłumaczyłem sobie, że to nerwy, że jesteśmy w drodze, że ładunek, że jak cię zerżnę kilka razy to mi minie, że za długo nikogo nie miałem i mi odbija... 

Cas przygryzł wargi, na pół rozbawiony na pół zirytowany tym wyznaniem. Deanowe "zerżnę cię" dla niego znaczyło "zgwałcę dzieciaka, który nic nie wie o seksie i jest śmiertelnie przerażony a z bólu gryzie piach i trawę, na którą go pchnęli moi kompani i trzymają, żeby się nie wyrywał". 

\- Byłeś taki rozkosznie niewinny. - Dean skupiał się na drodze przed nimi, gnając przed siebie w obłoku kurzu wzbijanego spod kół. - Głupiutki szczeniaczek. Bobby mi suszył łeb, że nas opóźniasz, a ja bym ci nieba przychylił... 

Cas miał nieco odmienne zdanie na temat tego nieba, ale nie chciał się sprzeczać. Było, minęło. Poza tym musiał przyznać, że faktycznie na swój pokręcony sposób Dean wtedy się nim naprawdę opiekował. Przynajmniej w zakresie, w jakim uznawał za ważne: przydzielił mu Jo i Sama do ochrony, jako jedynego nie obarczył żadnym bagażem do dźwigania, regularnie go karmił i pozwalał wypoczywać częściej, niż reszcie. Właśnie o to konkretnie się sprzeczał z Bobbym, że Casa drzemki i rozkładanie dla niego namiotu na noc wystawia ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Opóźnia powrót w dolinę, do domu. A już tam nad rzeką, co go Frank niechcący postrzelił srebrną kulą? Cas potknął się na śliskim dnie i runął pod wodę, prawie się utopił... Dean wyciągnął go na brzeg, zrobił mu usta-usta i solennie obiecał lanie. 

\- Straszyłeś, że mnie spierzesz. - Przypomniał, wpatrując się w monotonny krajobraz za oknem. - Ale się ciebie bałem. Bałem się lania bardziej niż śmierci. 

\- Oj, tak, histeryzowałeś non-stop. Nigdzie z tobą nie idę, zaczekam na panią szeryf! - rzucił piskliwie, parodiując ówczesnego Casa. - Chowałeś się za drzewem szerokości mojej łydki i myślałeś, że cię nie widzę. - Zarechotał jowialnie. - Rzucałeś we mnie kamieniami! 

\- Wtedy nie! Tylko raz, co się chciałem... - Cas urwał gwałtownie, bo to było jedno z najmroczniejszych, najgorszych wspomnień. Chciał się zabić. Chciał się powiesić, żeby się uwolnić od Deana i tego całego koszmaru. 

Dean płynnie zwolnił i zjechał na pobocze, zatrzymał wóz i przyciągnął go do siebie. Posadził sobie na kolanach i objął ciasno. 

\- Podglądałem cię, kiedy się pożegnaliśmy. - Wyznał niespodziewanie. - Dałem ci plecak i zostawiłem w lesie, jak chciałeś, ale nie odszedłem od razu. Obserwowałem cię. 

\- Tak? - Cas wtulił się w niego ciaśniej. - Nic nie czułem. 

\- Stałem od zawietrznej. Co ty, myślisz że nie umiem podejść zwierzyny? - Dean nie omieszkał podkreślić, jakim to jest świetnym łowcą. - Gapiłem się na ciebie i... Poryczałem się, wiesz? - Przyznał cicho. - Jak dzieciak. Myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę. Uwierzysz? Właśnie ukradłem smoka, zdobyłem fortunę, miałem dwadzieścia parę lat i prowadziłem własną watahę a ryczałem, bo głupi, ślepy omega dał mi kosza...

Obaj milczeli przez chwilę, głaszcząc się i chłonąc wzajemnie swoje zapachy, sycąc się bliskością. 

\- Myślałem: czemu nie był ze mną szczęśliwy, przecież jestem taki zajebisty, taki wspaniały, dałbym mu wszystko, dom i opiekę, czego on więcej chce... Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, czemu mnie nie chcesz. - Zastanawiał się na głos. 

\- Bałem się ciebie i tyle - powiedział Cas i zaraz załagodził to wyznanie. - Byłem młody, nic nie rozumiałem. Nie potrafiłem z tobą rozmawiać. Sam mi kazał cię przeprosić i zapewniał, że jeśli cię o coś poproszę, to mi dasz, a ja nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. Co mogłeś mi dać? - Odchylił się, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Kierownica boleśnie wżynała mu się w plecy. - Chciałem tylko się od ciebie uwolnić... Wtedy. 

\- Nie dziwię ci się. Byłem kompletnym chujkiem. Jak oni mogli mi na to pozwalać. - Dean pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Że też nikt mnie nie walnął w łeb na otrzeźwienie. 

\- Swojego alfę? W imieniu jakiegoś przybłędy? - Cas zaśmiał się, ale to nie był wesoły śmiech, pobrzmiała w nim gorycz. - Dla nich wtedy byłem nikim, kłopotem, a ty alfą, który uczynił ich bogaczami i przeprowadził bezpiecznie przez cały kraj. Chcieli już tylko wrócić do domu, umyć się, zjeść coś porządnego i odpocząć a ja to wszystko odsuwałem w czasie, opóźniałem... Sprawiałem kłopoty i zawracałem wszystkim głowę. Nic dziwnego, że mieli mnie dość. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy pozwoliłeś mi odejść. Ja chciałem odejść, oni chcieli, żebym odszedł. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni. 

\- Ja nie. Wcale. Powinienem nazbierać ci leśnych dzwonków. I paproci. - Wyznał Dean i mrugnął. - Powinienem klęknąć przed tobą i uroczyście zapytać, czy chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć, księżniczko...

\- Błazen.

\- Umierałem z zazdrości o tamten słoik miodu. Chciałem być tym miodem... - Zrobił zabawną minę i pocałował go w usta. - Oblizałeś palec i stęknąłeś z taką rozkoszą, że mi stanął. 

\- Ale jesteś głupi - szepnął Cas, wiercąc się w jego ramionach.

\- Byłem twardy jak skała... Jaja mi zsiniały przez ten cholerny miód, za którym tak płakałeś. 

\- Bo mi ukradli! - Cas się oburzył, jak zawsze gdy o tym myślał. Sam się dziwił, jak głęboko to w nim siedziało. Deanowi przebaczył gwałty i porwanie, ale wciąż nie przebaczył Phehiljahowi i Urielowi, że mu zabrali plecak i zniszczyli zawartość. 

\- Przecież ci potem kupiłem dwadzieścia słojów! - Przypomniał i uszczypnął go w tyłek.

Którejś nocy już na ranczu, kilka miesięcy po urodzeniu Miśka, wysmarował omegę słodkim ulepkiem, całego od stóp do głów i potem to wszystko zlizał. No, nie wszystko, w pewnym momencie trochę go zemdliło od tych słodyczy, Cas zaczął marudzić, że go skóra swędzi, więc skończyli pod prysznicem. Ellen się wkurzyła następnego dnia, że zniszczyli pościel. Wspólnie z Casem przez pół dnia szorowali sypialnię, bo cholerny miód okazał się być dosłownie wszędzie z wyjątkiem sufitu... Miłe wspomnienie. Jedno z najlepszych. 

\- A pamiętasz naszą pierwszą randkę po urodzinach Miśka? - Cas pocałował go w czubek nosa. - Z zegarkiem w ręku zaciągnąłeś mnie do Jessie i od progu krzyczałeś, czy _już możemy_! - Zakrztusił się śmiechem na wspomnienie zniecierpliwionego alfy. - Nawet nie dojechaliśmy do domu, wynająłeś pokój w hotelu w Crabtown...

\- Bo powiedziała, że możesz!

\- Powiedziała: kiedy tylko Cas zechce. - Podniósł brwi. - To nie to samo.

\- Ej, zabrałem cię potem do kina i na dobry obiad! I kupiłem wielkie pudło czekoladek! I obiecałem, że zabiorę was do Disneyworldu. - Próbował się postawić w nieco lepszym świetle, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że zachowywał się wtedy jak niewyżyty nastolatek. - A w ogóle to nie był jakiś tam pierwszy lepszy pokój w hotelu tylko najlepszy apartament jaki mieli! Z jacuzzi i szampanem!

\- Bo chciałeś mnie upić! - Cas dawno temu przejrzał sztuczki, które Dean stosował w trakcie zalotów, wszystkie podpatrzone w sztampowych, romantycznych komediach: róże, szampan, kolacja w restauracji... - Mam słabą głowę.

\- Na szczęście dla mnie. - Całowali się kilka chwil a kiedy wreszcie się oderwali od siebie, Dean utkwił w nim wzrok zamglony od pożądania. - Nic nie poradzę, że tak na mnie działasz.

\- Robiliśmy to na okrągło, Ellen żartowała, że jesteśmy jak króliki! - Zachichotał, czerwony jak burak. - I nie wiadomo kiedy łaziłem już z Mary.

\- A tak. Jakoś szybko poszło... Nie zasypialiśmy gruszek w popiele... - Dean położył dłoń na jego brzuchu i pogłaskał delikatnie. - Brakuje mi tego.

\- A mnie nie - mruknął, starannie omijając myślami ten straszny tydzień spędzony w lochu Crowleya. - Czułem się jak stóg siana! Baryła. Nogi mi puchły i na okrągło chciało mi się spać. Misiek raczkował i ciągle uciekał za meble albo na schody, ledwie za nim nadążałem...

\- Nie byłeś baryłą! - Stanął mu przed oczami tamten Cas, apetyczny jak diabli, rumiany i zaokrąglony. Ellen martwiła się jego zdrowiem, zwłaszcza po porwaniu i podtykała najsmaczniejsze kąski, więc przybierał szybciej niż z Miśkiem. Ku radości Deana. - Wreszcie zacząłeś przypominać dorosłego wilka, a nie nastroszonego kurczaka.

\- Podobno się w tym nastroszonym kurczaku zakochałeś? Hm?

\- Zakochałem, ale co ty na początku byłeś? Skóra i kości! Dopóki trochę cię nie odpasłem i nie odchuchałem... - prychnął, zsadzając go na siedzenie pasażera. Chętnie by się jeszcze pomigdalił, ale czekała ich długa droga. Nie chciał nocować na pustkowiu. - A nie było mi łatwo, o nie! Amy na mnie wrzeszczała, że cię biję, bo ledwo cię dotknąłem i już wyskakiwał siniak! Straszyła mnie Frankiem. - Zrobił zeza zerkając na omegę, śmiejącego się od ucha do ucha.

\- O! Któregoś dnia Jody urządziła mi regularne przesłuchanie, czy na pewno nie przetrzymujesz mnie siłą! - Poklepał się po udach. - Zdaje się, że bardzo wtedy żałowała, że nie ma pod ręką wariografu, żeby mi udowodnić, jak strasznie kłamię w twojej obronie! Łapała mnie za słowa i cokolwiek powiedziałem, obracała na twoją niekorzyść. Potem to już się bałem usta otworzyć. Najgorzej jak cię chwaliłem, to był dla niej dowód, że mi wyprałeś mózg, szantażujesz mnie dziećmi i że mam syndrom ten... - Uciekła mu nazwa. 

\- Sztokholmski. - Podpowiedział i westchnął teatralnie, z przesadą, nad swoim ciężkim losem. - Ellen też nas miała cały czas na oku. Nieraz się musiałem gęsto tłumaczyć. A to się zadrapałeś, a to cię komar ugryzł, a to ci się zakręciło w głowie, a to kichnąłeś, a to szczeniaczek za wcześnie i wszystko moja wina! Mówię jej: Ellen, ale co mogłem poradzić na to, że go pszczoła użądliła? Przecież mnie nawet tam nie było!

\- Co Mary dopiero skończyła pół roczku? Cudna pogoda, więc poszliśmy na łąkę z nią i z Misiem i faktycznie mnie użądliła! Przyleciała do owoców i niepotrzebnie tak machałem, żeby ją odgonić. Tylko ją rozdrażniłem...

\- Spuchł ci policzek.

\- Byłeś na polowaniu w górach. Prosiłem, żeby ci nie mówiła, ale się uparła...

\- Dorwała mnie przez radio i wrzeszczała pół godziny. Kazała mi brać dupę w troki i złazić natychmiast z tej góry! 

\- Wyglądałem jak Quasimodo. - Nadął się i przymrużył oko, wykrzywiwszy twarz w karykaturalnym grymasie. - Wtedy byś się we mnie nie zakochał... 

\- Może jest uczulony, a ty gdzieś się szwendasz, zamiast pilnować rodziny! - Powtórzył Dean, naśladując jej gniewny ton. - Nic mnie nie obchodzą twoje jelenie, natychmiast wracaj do domu!... Strasznie się nad tobą trzęsła.

\- Kochana Ellen. Bardzo mi jej brakuje.

Dean skinął na znak, że rozumie i że też za nią tęskni.

\- Była dla mnie jak mama. - Cas znów się zamyślił nad swoją przeszłością. Nad dzieciństwem. Dean zerknął z ukosa, zastanawiając się, co przyniesie ta podróż. Jak uchronić Casa, jak mu oszczędzić rozczarowań, przykrości. 

\- Kocham cię, królewno - powiedział zwyczajnie, nie znajdując lepszych słów.

\- Ja ciebie też. Bardzo. - Cas sięgnął do tyłu i zaczął szeleścić folią i papierami. - Chcesz kanapkę? Albo kawę? Jest jeszcze cały termos. Albo sok?

\- Kanapka i kawa dobrze mi zrobią. Z wołowiną?

\- Albo z bekonem i podwójnym serem...? Ja wziąłem wegetariańskie, ale jak chcesz to się podzielę...

\- Fuj, ble, duszone warzywa i tofu?

\- Jajka. 

\- Dawaj mięcho. Duży wilk potrzebuje porządnie zatankować. - Oświadczył i wgryzł się łapczywie. - A pamiętasz, jak pierwszy raz jechałeś samochodem? Nie umiałeś zapiąć pasów i spadłeś z siedzenia! 

\- Kruszysz. I nie mów z pełnymi ustami, bo się zakrztusisz. - Pouczył odruchowo, jak przy szczeniaczkach. - Masz serwetkę. - Rozłożył mu na kolanach i drugą na przedzie koszulki. - Nie poplam się sosem. Pamiętam. To nie był mój pierwszy raz autem. Jeździłem już wcześniej... 

\- Tak? Serio?

\- Serio, Dean, nie wyciągnąłeś mnie ze średniowiecza. - Przewrócił oczami i wytarł palce z majonezu. - Po prostu... Nie byłem... Tak obeznany. - Wybrnął dyplomatycznie.

\- To się przy mnie obeznałeś, co? - spytał chełpliwie i sięgnął po drugą kanapkę, bo pierwszą pożarł w trzech kęsach. Cas mruknął coś niezobowiązująco, nie chcąc za bardzo łechtać alfiej próżności. Dean i tak mocno zadzierał nosa, przy każdej okazji podkreślając ileż to zrobił dla omegi, jak to go rozpieszczał, ucywilizował i ileż to Cas mu zawdzięcza. Owszem, zawdzięczał, doskonale to wiedział. 

\- Nie wiesz, która może być godzina w Montanie? Zadzwoniłbym do dzieci. - Zerknął na zegarek. - Tęsknię za nimi.

\- Później zadzwonimy, jak już wreszcie znajdziemy jakiś motel. Cholera, co to za zadupie... - Dean dla odmiany zaczął narzekać i marudzić na infrastrukturę. Cas w tym czasie wybrał numer, ale akurat wjechali w strefę bez zasięgu. Nic dziwnego, dookoła jak okiem sięgnąć ciągnęły się niezbyt żyzne pastwiska czy nieużytki porosłe żółtawą trawą. W aucie panowała znośna temperatura dzięki klimatyzacji, ale na zewnątrz było skwarnie i sucho, o czym się niedawno przekonali podczas krótkiego przystanku na siku.

\- Dean, jak twoje blizny? Nie trzeba ich przemyć? Zmienić opatrunku? - Przypomniał sobie i zalała go fala troski. - Pewnie się trochę pocisz pod tymi bandażami...

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Alfa machnął lekceważąco. - W porządku. 

\- Znowu zgrywasz bohatera?

\- Po pierwsze nie zgrywam, tylko jestem bohaterem. - Zadarł nos. - Po drugie, jestem twardzielem. Po trzecie, zaopiekujesz się mną wieczorem, jak już najdziemy jakieś łóżko. Okay? 

\- Bądź poważny. Czy tylko jedno ci w głowie?

\- O, niejedno! Niejedno, Kasiu. Co najmniej trzy razy, w tym raz pod prysznicem. - Rozmarzył się. - Nalejesz troszkę kawy? Pieruński Teksas. Marzy mi się zimne piwo... Wyschłem na wiór.

\- To napij się soku. Kawa odwadnia. Jest moczopędna i wypłukuje mikroelementy. - Wytłumaczył z powagą. - Czytałem o tym!

\- Wątroba mi odrasta od słuchania tych dietetycznych mądrości, królewno. - Zakpił. - Już czuję się lepiej. 

\- Właśnie powinieneś zadbać o wątrobę - powiedział z uporem w głosie. - Nie dbasz o siebie, jesz byle co i ciągle żłopiesz piwo.

\- Czasem żłopię whisky. - Zaprotestował głośno, ale posłusznie wychylił cały kubek soku i Cas napełnił go powtórnie. - Masz? Bo ja bardzo chętnie.

\- Nie mam. Pij sok! Już ja cię przypilnuję! - Zmarszczył groźnie brwi, co zawsze wprawiało Deana w świetny humor, bo waleczny Cas był niesamowicie pociągający. 

\- Rób ze mną co chcesz, kwiatuszku. Zwiąż i wychędoż, nie będę się opierał. Chyba że o ścianę. - Zażartował. 

\- Błazen. Czy ty możesz być chociaż chwilę poważny?

\- A po co? Powaga zabija radość życia. - Wygłosił ponuro, podniośle, ale w oczach błyskały diabelskie iskry. - Nie wpędzaj mnie w depresję, kwiatuszku. 

Cas obserwował go podejrzliwie, nie będąc całkiem pewny, czy alfa stroi sobie żarty czy przemawia z głębi serca. Cały Cas, pomyślał Dean ciepło. Ślepy jak kret i sztywny jakby miał kijek w tyłku. Tak się boi kogokolwiek urazić, że ta cała polityczna poprawność kiedyś go udusi. 

\- Nie mam depresji. - Rozwiał jego wątpliwości i Cas odetchnął z ulgą. - Regularne bzykanko z tobą skutecznie zapobiega wszelkim takim. Auć! Za co?! - Roztarł ramię. 

\- Depresja to groźna, poważna choroba! Przestań żartować z cudzych nieszczęść! 

\- Ale nie żartuję z cudzych, tylko ze swoich! I trudno seks z tobą nazywać nieszczęściem. - Zastanowił się. - Wyczerpujący, owszem. Ale nie nieszczęśliwy.

Cas wydął wargę z objawem lekkiego focha. 

\- Zachowujesz się jak prostak i cham. - Podniósł palec. - Dzieci słuchają tych bredni i potem zachowują się jak stado małp a nie dobrze wychowane szczeniaczki! 

\- Przecież nie mówię tak przy dzieciach...

\- Mówisz!

\- Dobrze, mówię, ale one i tak są dobrze wychowane! - Wymienili spojrzenia i Dean przyznał ze skruchą. - Okay, są odrobinkę... żywiołowe. 

\- Nauczycielka Joy dzwoni do mnie nie rzadziej niż raz w tygodniu, zawsze z jakąś skargą. Ten mały nicpoń, Grejp... 

\- Wiem, klnie jak marynarz i wyrośnie na degenerata... - powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem, ale w duchu sobie gratulował. Zadziorne charakterki małych alf napawały go dumą i pewnością, że dzieci nie dadzą sobie w kaszę dmuchać. - Będziemy go odwiedzać w więzieniu stanowym i będzie nam wstyd przez rodziną, żeśmy zaniedbali jego kindersztubę.

\- Znowu się zgrywasz! Powinniśmy poważnie traktować nasze rodzicielskie obowiązki! Przyznaję, nie radziłem sobie z utrzymaniem ich w ryzach...

\- Przestań się biczować. Ciągle gadasz jakim to jesteś złym ojcem, a to bzdury! Dzieciaki cię uwielbiają. Są rozpuszczone i co z tego? Moje dzieci powinny być rozpuszczone, pewne siebie i dzielne, a nie jakieś pizdy! 

\- DEAN!

\- Jesteś najlepszym rodzicem dla moich dzieci, jakiego mogłem znaleźć. I niezła z ciebie klaczka rozpłodowa.  

\- Co? - Cas aż się zadławił własną śliną, myśląc czy się przypadkiem nie przesłyszał. 

\- Alfy nie zdarzają się często a już dwie pod rząd to rzadkość. W wielu rodzinach rodzą się same bety, czasem omegi, a nam wpadły aż trzy. No, robiłem co mogłem... To też moja zasługa, ale...

\- Nie jestem twoją klaczką rozpłodową! - wrzasnął Cas, blednąc ze złości. - Natychmiast się zatrzymaj! Chcę wysiąść! Nie będę z tobą jechać! 

\- To komplement!

\- Klaczka?! Klaczka! Już ja ci pokażę klaczkę!

\- To komplement! Cas, zapnij pas! Cas! Cholera, nie szarp drzwi i tak są zamknięte centralnie! Zwariowałeś?! Nie zostawię cię na środku niczego! Możesz usiąść na dupie i przestać histeryzować?! Przepraszam za klaczkę, chociaż to był KOMPLEMENT!

\- Wiesz, gdzie sobie wsadź takie komplementy? Wiesz gdzie?

\- Zbliża się pełnia, że się zrobiłeś taki drażliwy? - Dean mruknął pod nosem nieopatrznie, wzniecając piekło.

Na nieszczęście nadal jechali przez pustkowie, a wokół nie było widać żadnych zabudowań. Byli skazani na siebie. 

 

 


	289. POJEDNANIA

Motel wyglądał obskurnie. Tani klimatyzator krztusił się i chrypiał, lecz pomimo tych wysiłków powietrze w pokoju pozostawało lepkie, z wyraźnym odorem stęchlizny. Cas od wejścia pomaszerował do łazienki. Dean rzucił bagaże obok łóżek i ruszył za nim, ale drzwi trzasnęły mu przed nosem. 

\- Przepraszam! - krzyknął, uderzając w nie płaską dłonią. Kajał się od pół godziny z nadzieją na pogodzenie, gdy się zatrzymają, wykąpią i położą.

Może nawet zaczęliby się godzić podczas wspólnej kąpieli? Co ten Cas taki niedotykalski?, Dean westchnął z frustracją i spojrzał na dwa łóżka. Dwa łóżka! Zażądał apartamentu, ale to był jedyny dostępny pokój z działającą klimatyzacją (według oświadczenia półgłówka z recepcji), więc wylądowali w pieprzonej "dwójce". Jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Osobnego spania. 

\- Przepraszam, Cas, możemy już zapomnieć o tej klaczce? Gadam głupstwa a ty traktujesz to poważnie... 

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i Cas stanął w progu. Wściekły. Zaciśnięte wargi, oczy strzelające piorunami. Wyminął alfę i zaczął grzebać w torbie w poszukiwaniu ręczników i kosmetyczki. 

\- Skarbie, przecież nie chciałem ci sprawić przykrości. - Dean już nie wiedział, jak go przekonać. - Palnąłem coś jak debil a ty bierzesz to do siebie... Czemu nie potraktujesz tego z humorem? To był taki żart, kiepski, przyznaję... Ale nie powód do obrażania. Zapomnijmy o tym... Kwiatuszku...

Cas nawet się na niego nie obejrzał. Z pakunkiem pod pachą zamknął się znów w łazience i tym razem nie było sensu przemawiać: wszystko zagłuszał szum prysznica. Dean rzucił się na łóżko z kwaśną miną i zagapił w sufit, zastanawiając się jak do cholery schrzanił dopiero co odrodzoną relację. Miał szczerą nadzieję na kolejny upojny wieczór z omegą, ale o ile go jakoś nie obłaskawi, to nici z seksu. Kicha. Cas nie słuchał przeprosin, wkurzył się o ten głupi tekst z klaczką, jakby już doprawdy nie miał o co się złościć i alfa poważnie się obawiał, czy to się nie skończy znów rozstaniem. Może prysznic go trochę odświeży i schłodzi emocje? Może jeśli coś zjedzą? Dean sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku ulotkę knajpy z jedzeniem na wynos i bardzo się rozczarował ofertą. Co za syf. Na pewno nie mają tu dań dla celiaków... Cas w ostatnim większym mieście, które mijali zrobił trochę zakupów: bezglutenowe kanapki, jakieś chrupki, płatki, owoce i kilka gotowych dań do podgrzania w mikrofali, ale byłoby milej zabrać go na nieco lepszą kolację. Na to jednak się nie zanosiło. Tania jadłodajnia wyglądała na taką, od której można się pochorować. Jeszcze im brakowało, żeby Cas dostał sraczki!

Dean zawarczał z frustracją i poderwał się, żeby rozchodzić zalegającą w mięśniach sztywność. Z tego zdenerwowania rozbolał go kark, więc potarł go mocno i pokręcił głową w lewo i w prawo, żeby rozluźnić mięśnie. Najbardziej by chciał dołączyć do Casa i pogodzić się z nim solidnym rżnięciem, aż omedze wyparują wszelkie żale. Niechby sobie pokrzyczał z rozkoszy aż do zachrypnięcia, to by nie miał sił i chęci na kłótnie. Orgazmy najlepsze na złe humory!

Doskoczył do drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę, ale okazało się, że są zablokowane od wewnątrz. Z łatwością mógłby je wyważyć, wystarczyłoby mocniej uderzyć w cienką dyktę, tylko co by z tego wynikło? Jeszcze większa afera a Dean za nic nie chciał pogarszać już i tak kiepskiej atmosfery. Co tu zrobić? W okolicy nie widział żadnej kwiaciarni, ani jubilera, ani w ogóle żadnego sklepu, w którym mógłby nabyć coś z kategorii "romantyczny prezent". Paczka najtańszych prezerwatyw z tandetnym serduszkiem na pudełku na pewno nie wprawi Casa w euforię...

Dean ciężko klapnął na najbliższe krzesło. Szum wody ucichł i natychmiast zastrzygł uchem, ale Cas oczywiście zaczął się pindrzyć. Oczami wyobraźni już widział, jak się wyciera, smaruje balsamem, naciera kremem, smaruje sztyftem pod pachami, czesze mokre jeszcze włosy, myje zęby... A może przedtem jeszcze nakłada jakieś kolorowe mazidło na twarz. Maseczkę! Dean śmiał się z niego, przekomarzał, że najlepszy kosmetyk na cerę to świeżutkie nasienie i może je nakładać omedze rano i wieczorem, do woli, ile chcieć. Cas, zależnie od nastroju, czasem reagował śmiechem, czasem rzucał mu urażone spojrzenie i mówił z przyganą: prostak. 

W gruncie rzeczy Dean lubił tę babską otoczkę, te kolorowe mydła, te kremy i żele, te wieczorne rytuały, świece i kadzidełka, pachnące olejki, kąpiele w pianie, gąbki i szczotki... Tęsknił za tym. Udawał, że jako prawdziwy facet jest ponad to, ale lubił gdy Cas mył mu głowę ziołami, szorował plecy, kazał moczyć stopy w misce z pienistymi płatkami... Dzięki tym zabiegom skóra stawała się miękka, znikały twarde nagniotki, pięty nie przypominały końskich kopyt... Miło było oddać się w czułe, troskliwe dłonie niosące ulgę i pieszczotę inną niż seks. Cas wnosił w jego życie całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, czym był Dean, w czym się obracał. Równoważył brutalność, cynizm, surowość.

Dean przeżyłby na wołowinie i burgerach, ale doceniał rozmaitość dań i bogactwo smaków oferowanych przez omegę. Spałby bez żalu na twardym materacu, w zwyczajnej, najtańszej pościeli, ale z rozkoszą wyciągał się na miękkich prześcieradłach z egipskiej bawełny, nakrywał puchatymi kołdrami... Pewnie nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, żeby wkładać w szuflady saszetki z lawendą, ale miło było nosić świeże, wyprasowane ubrania. Cas dbał o tyle rzeczy, które Dean zwykle lekceważył i których nie dostrzegał, póki ich nie zabrakło.

Niepotrzebnie tak nagadał o tej klaczy. Wtedy wydawało mu się to dowcipne, a teraz żałował, że nie ugryzł się w język. Przecież Cas nie był tylko od rodzenia szczeniaczków! Czy ten głupek tego nie wie? Czy trzeba mu wyjaśniać? Czemu się o to obraża? Poza tym to naprawdę był komplement! Kto by pomyślał, że ten wilk tak inny od wszystkich potrafi dać mu śliczne, zdrowe i mądre dzieci? Nawet Amy i Jessie się dziwiły, że omijały ich wszelkie komplikacje. Poza tą cholerną celiakią Cas był płodny jak królik, cała ta jego pół-babska hydraulika działała jak w szwajcarskim zegarku, hormony...

Hormony! Dean palnął się w czoło w olśnieniu. Oczywiście, hormony! Cztery lata postu robi swoje. Komuś by się tu przydało zaciążyć, od razu by zeszło napięcie przedmiesiączkowe, co nie? Spokój na dziewięć miesięcy. Kiedyś co rok prorok, a teraz kilka lat posuchy - to musiało się odbić na wrażliwej psychice omegi. Dean też był gotów na nowego szczeniaczka. Właściwie to bardzo lubił być tatą a teraz, gdy maluchy wyrosły, widział w nich przyszłość watahy. Dobrą przyszłość. Misiek spełniał wszelkie marzenia o dziedzicu. Mądry, sprytny, odważny... Świetny przywódca. Pozostałe dzieciaki zdolne i pełne zalet, nawet Jim wybijał się ponad przeciętność w tej swojej fotografii. Nic tylko robić następne! Dean chełpliwie pomyślał o swoich doskonałej jakości genach, które udało mu się tak szczodrze przekazać dalej. Cas miał w tym pewną zasługę. Sporą. I o to ten cały lament? Że mają cudne dzieci? Że Cas jest wspaniałym rodzicem? Powinien dostać w tyłek za te idiotyczne dąsy! 

Tak się pogrążył w rozmyślaniach o tych dąsach i tyłku Casa, że nie zauważył go wychodzącego z łazienki póki kątem oka złowił omegę zarzucającego sobie torbę na ramię.

\- Co robisz? - Zdziwił się i podniósł powoli.

\- Idę na recepcję. - Cas zgarnął z kuchennego blatu torbę termiczną pełną swoich bezglutenowych przekąsek i ruszył do drzwi.

\- A po co? - Dean zdążył w porę, żeby zablokować mu wyjście.

\- Wezmę inny pokój i wynajmę samochód. Na pewno mają tu gdzieś wypożyczalnię. - Cas nie patrzył mu w oczy i głos odrobinę drżał. Dean poczuł, jak jego irytacja rośnie gwałtownie. 

\- Po moim trupie! - syknął przez zaciśnięte szczęki i zazgrzytał ostrzegawczo zębami.

\- Wypuść mnie.

\- Nie! Cas, dość tych scen! Palnąłem głupotę, przyznaję, ale przepraszałem już milion razy! Czemu się znęcasz? Wiesz, że często plotę bzdury! Znasz mnie od wczoraj? Po prostu puszczaj mimo uszu! Albo mnie palnij w gębę i miejmy to za sobą!

\- Mówisz, co myślisz. - Cas gapił się na czubki swoich butów, przyciskając torbę do piersi. - Czyli tak właśnie mnie postrzegasz. To mi się nie podoba.

\- Wcale nie. Nie kłam, nie postrzegam. Jesteś moją króle...

\- Nie. - Przerwał mu ostro i podniósł wzrok. - Ciągle mówisz o rżnięciu, pieprzeniu, pół dnia wspominałeś jak to musiałeś mnie wziąć ze sobą a to był gwałt, Dean! Nic przyjemnego! Nic, o czym chcę pamiętać!

\- Już sobie to wyjaśnialiśmy! Myślałem, że rozumiesz!

\- Pogodziłem się z tym, ale nie musisz o tym ciągle gadać, jakby to było coś fajnego i romantycznego, bo nie było! A teraz mnie puść, chcę wynająć _własny_ pokój i odpocząć!

\- Nie. - Dean się nasrożył i przesunął tak, aby całkowicie odgrodzić Casa od drzwi. - Złość się na mnie, ale nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Nie spuszczę cię z oka w tej zapchlonej dziurze!

\- Jestem dorosły!

\- Więc zachowuj się jak dorosły!

\- Próbuję!

\- Nie! Najpierw się obrażasz, nie odzywasz, teraz uciekasz... To nie jest dorosłe! To dziecinada! Dobra, przepraszam. Okay? Naprawdę. Ale ostatni raz, bo teraz to już przesadzasz tymi fochami. To nie fair!

\- Nie możesz mnie trzymać wbrew mojej woli. - Cas trząsł się z nerwów, przeciwstawiając się alfie, co go kosztowało mnóstwo sił. - Mam pieniądze i sam potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Czyżby? - Dean zmrużył oczy a jego twarz ściągnęła się w groźnym grymasie. - Jak chcesz o siebie zadbać, skoro nawet nie możesz wyjść z pokoju?

Cas oparł się plecami o ścianę, oddychając płytko i szybko. Czuł jak wilgotnieją mu dłonie, jak uderza go w nozdrza ciężka, cierpka woń gniewu emanującego od Deana. Gniewu skierowanego w omegę.

Dean dostrzegł lęk w jego spojrzeniu i zmiękł, opuścił nieco ramiona i pochylił się, żeby aż tak bardzo nie górować nad nim wzrostem. Nie straszyć. Cas to nie smok, przecież nie przegryzie mu karku. Mógłby, ale nie o to chodzi. Chciał się dogadać a nie rozwodzić. Ani wymuszać na nim uległości. 

\- Nie mogę cię stracić - powiedział ciszej, bez wcześniejszej irytacji. - Szanuję cię. Bardzo. Nie rozumiem, czemu tego nie wiesz? Czemu się obrażasz za te szczeniackie żarty? Nie podobały ci się? To palnij mnie w łeb, żebym wiedział, że źle zrobiłem, ale mnie nie zostawiaj. Dopiero co się pogodziliśmy. Naprawdę nie chcę nic między nami popsuć. Co mam zrobić, żeby cię przekonać, skoro przepraszanie to za mało? Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić? 

Cas powolutku odstawił obie torby na podłogę.

\- Nie chcę być tylko do seksu... - wymamrotał. - Nie chcę być klaczką...

\- A jesteś? No, jesteś? - Dean przewrócił oczami. - Serio, uważasz, że jesteś tylko do tego? Naprawdę masz o mnie aż tak niskie mniemanie? Serio? To teraz ja powinienem się unieść honorem. To był żart. Żartowałem. I przeprosiłem ze sto razy. Powiedz, co mam jeszcze zrobić? 

Cas ściągnął usta w ciup i chwilę się zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią.

\- Bo jestem trochę zdenerwowany. - Wyznał ze skruchą. - Boję się spotkania z Urielem i... przypomniałeś mi tamtą noc... Te pierwsze dni... Rzeczy, o których dawno zapomniałem, wróciły. Denerwuję się. U Uriela byłem nikim. Dla ciebie na początku też byłem nikim. Nie chcę być tylko klaczką do rodzenia... Chcę być kimś... - Zaczął płakać. Dean nie czekał, wziął go w ramiona i zakołysał, całując w czoło i w skronie. 

\- Mało znam wilków, którzy osiągnęli więcej od ciebie. - Wyznał gorliwie, chcąc go przekonać i pocieszyć. - Mnie też wpędzasz w kompleksy! Jesteś tatusiem naszych malców, wychowujesz je, myślisz że nie wiem, ile to pracy? Ile im poświęciłeś? W dodatku masz zawód, własny biznes, to pieprzone schronisko, milion zrealizowanych pomysłów i pewnie drugi milion zrealizujesz w przyszłości. Mnóstwo osób cię kocha, podziwia, szanuje. Hm? A ja czasem sobie z ciebie żartuję, żeby ci się w głowie od tych sukcesów nie przewróciło, wiesz? I żebyś nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby mnie wymienić na lepszy model. Hm? - Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i mrugnął. - Tylko dlatego. 

\- Tak?

\- No pewnie, kwiatuszku. Jesteś moim światem, moją królewną, moim skarbem! - Obniżył tembr głosu i zaczął go miziać coraz śmielej po plecach i po tyłku. - Kocham cię.

\- Uriel zawsze miał mnie za nic. - Chlipnął. - Nienawidził mnie! Chciał mnie sprzedać! Czego teraz ode mnie chce? Boję się z nim spotkać. Myślałem, że jestem silny, że właśnie mu pokażę, że się co do mnie pomylił, ale teraz im bliżej jesteśmy, tym... tym... - Rozżalił się i rozszlochał. 

\- Od początku ci tłumaczyłem, że tego nie potrzebujesz. Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy, to myślisz, że pozwolę cię komukolwiek skrzywdzić? Obrazić? Za kogo mnie masz? Za jakiegoś tchórzliwego jełopa?

\- No, nie. Nie! Ja tylko...

\- Tak, ty tylko mnie dręczysz. To twoje ulubione hobby, motylku. - Dean podniósł go na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. - Jak mnie nie przetresujesz raz na jakiś czas to dostajesz migreny. 

\- Nie tresuję! - Cas zaprzeczył głośno, zrzucając buty i oplatając alfę ramionami. - Jak? Jestem dwa razy mniejszy!

\- A mimo to ciosasz mi kołki na głowie! - mruknął niewyraźnie, bo się zaczęli całować. W sumie to jedno łóżko im starczy. Co z tego, że wąskie? Jeśli się ścieśnią... Pomyślał alfa i to była ostatnia racjonalna myśl, zanim nie zdmuchnął jej wicher namiętności. 

 

* * *

 

Big nie zdążył się przywitać kurtuazyjnie z zastępcą alfy pod nieobecność Deana, z Bobbym, który mu wyszedł na spotkanie, bo Deejion wystrzelił niczym z procy już w progu domu i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w jego objęciach. Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, nogami oplótł biodra i wyszeptał do ucha szeptem pełnym emocji i przerażenia. 

\- Zabierz mnie! Te potwory mnie zamęczą!

\- Potwory? - Big zjeżył się w pierwszej chwili, gotów walczyć w obronie omegi, ale w tym momencie na taras wysypało się stado rozwrzeszczanych szczeniaczków. 

\- Głowa mi pęknie od tego jazgotu! - Jęknął Deejion. - Jeźdźmy jak najszybciej!

\- Zostaniecie na obiad? - Bobby wskazał schody szerokim, przyjaznym gestem a zza szczeniaczków wychyliła się przystojna choć już niemłoda kobieta, wycierając dłonie w kuchenny ręcznik. - Jody! To Big, mąż Deejiona i przyjaciel Deana. Zaprojektował bibliotekę. 

\- A! Kojarzę, oczywiście! Poznaliśmy się na pikniku. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Obiad za pół godziny. Lemoniadę? Kawę? Joy, kochanie, przynieś ciasteczka ze spiżarni. A może szarlotkę? Chyba się jeszcze ostał kawałek? 

\- Zjadłem! - burknął ponuro ciemnowłosy grubasek z resztką kruszonki na brodzie i dodał z pretensją. - Był maciupki. 

\- Uciekaj, gagatku! - Pacnęła go lekko ręcznikiem. - Muszę cię lepiej pilnować!

\- To Grejp. - Wyjaśnił Deejion gdy Big postawił go na ziemi. - Żarłok. 

\- Mam zdrowy apetyt i rosnę! - Odgryzł się pulpet przechodząc obok dostojnym krokiem.

\- Wszerz - mruknął omega z sarkazmem. - Ten mały to Martuś. Beksa - szepnął bezgłośnie i dokończył normalnie - Bobby'ego znasz, a Jody przyjechała pomóc przy dzieciach, bo Cas i Dean wyjechali na kilka dni. 

\- Biblioteka na makiecie wyglądała bardzo pięknie! - Pochwaliła Jody, przysiadając na ogrodowym fotelu wymoszczonym poduchami. - Nie mogę się doczekać zakończenia budowy.

\- Big teraz pracuje nad wielkim projektem. - Deejion usadził go na sąsiednim a sam pobiegł po torbę z rzeczami. Nie planował zostać na obiedzie. W ogóle nie planował zostać ani minuty dłużej niż to konieczne w tym domu wariatów pełnym nieletnich szatanów. Miał ich po dziurki w nosie! Co za szczęście, że Big przyjechał z odsieczą! 

\- Miły chłopiec. - Jody poczuła się w obowiązku skomplementować omegę do jego alfy. - Bardzo sympatyczny. Świetnie sobie radzi z dziećmi. 

Big uśmiechnął się z dumą. Nie trzeba było go przekonywać do zalet Deejiona. 

\- Myślicie może nad własnymi? - spytała Jody, nim zorientowała się, że to zbyt osobiste pytanie.

\- Może w przyszłości... - Big odpowiedział wymijająco i uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki z miską ciasteczek. Dziewczynka odpowiedziała mu szczerbatym uśmiechem. Nie zamierzał się tu spowiadać, ale prawdę mówiąc ostatnio przyszło mu to raz czy dwa na myśl, że za kilka lat, kiedy już się sobą nacieszą i Deejion trochę spoważnieje, mogliby skorzystać z usług surogatki i postarać się o malucha. Albo dwa. - A ty co? Widzę, że spotkałaś się z Wróżką Zębuszką? - Zagadał wesoło. - Po ile teraz chodzą mleczaki? Nadal po dolarze?

Dziewczynka zerknęła na niego z politowaniem. 

\- Po pięć. Od każdego dziadka i od taty. Razem piętnaście. - Wyjaśniła przedsiębiorczo a dorośli roześmiali się gromko. 

\- Ładny grosz! - Pokiwał głową i sięgnął do miski. 

\- Ale ograniczone zasoby. - Mała wyszczerzyła się i pokazała palcem ubytki, w których już pojawiały się białe czubeczki nowych, mocnych kiełków. - Na razie uzbierałam sto dwadzieścia. 

\- Zbierasz na coś konkretnego? - Zainteresował się, spodziewając się jakiejś ekstrawaganckiej lalki.

\- Na motorynkę. Tatuś powiedział, że mi nie kupi, bo jestem za mała, to sama sobie kupię. Uzbieram. 

\- Tatuś ma rację! - Jody wtrąciła z powagą w obronie rodzicielskiego autorytetu. - Zerknij na Martusia, coś tam za długo siedzi w tych kwiatkach, sprawdź czy go tam coś nie ugryzło... - Wskazała rabatki pod werandą i po obu stronach schodów. Faktycznie spośród zieleni wystawał tylko łebek malca i plecki w jasnej koszulce. 

\- To by się darł - rzuciła z przekąsem, ale poszła przypilnować brata. Grejp na środku podwórka bawił się samochodem na radio, a w hamaku między drzewami na skraju przy linii brzegowej jeziora bujała się jakaś blondynka, z tabletem w ręku. Big rozparł się wygodnie i zapatrzył na horyzont przed nimi, poszarpaną linię szczytów, szmaragdowe lasy i łąki i gładką taflę odbijającą czyste niebo z perfekcją kryształowego lustra. Dolina jawiła się sielskim miejscem, idealnym do wychowywania szczeniaczków, do życia... 

Z chęcią bym tu zamieszkał, pomyślał z odcieniem zazdrości. Wartość tak wielkiej posiadłości musiała się liczyć w dziesiątkach milionów dolarów. Owszem, wiedział że Winchesterowie są bogaci, ale dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak wielkie pieniądze musiał posiadać Dean, aby kupić i utrzymać to miejsce. A nie widać było po nim, wręcz przeciwnie. Big przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Drwal. Takie Dean zrobił na nim wrażenie i w dodatku jakiś upośledzony, jeśli zdawało mu się, że stać go na projekt biblioteki, nie mówiąc o realizacji. Przecież to duża inwestycja i w dodatku kompletnie niedochodowa! Kto mu da kredyt? 

Ale Dean nie potrzebował kredytu, wszystkie jego czeki miały pokrycie, w portfelu miał tylko cztery karty za to każda jedna o najwyższym statusie: platynowe, obsydianowe, tytanowe czy jakie tam banki wydają swoim najlepszym klientom. Jeździł jakimś nierzucającym się w oczy, trochę ubłoconym dżipem, jakich używają służby leśne, ale kiedy poszli razem do banku wyszedł po nich osobiście dyrektor oddziału a jego służalczość dała Bigowi do myślenia. 

\- Możemy jechać! Jody, Bobby, dziękuję za gościnę, pozdrówcie Casa, zadzwonię do niego jak tylko będę mógł! - Deejion nie zatrzymując się i nie oglądając na nich pobiegł do samochodu, wrzucił swoje rzeczy na tylne siedzenie i wyczekująco popatrzył na alfę. - No? Ruszamy? Bo kawał drogi przed nami! - Postukał w zegarek na nadgarstku. 

Big zmarszczył brwi, zerknął na starszego wilka, który parsknął śmiechem i zakaszlał, maskując rozbawienie. Podobnie Jody. 

\- Dzieci! - Klasnęła. - Pożegnajcie się z Deejionem!

\- Cześć! - wrzasnął chłopak i zatrzasnął się w aucie z przerażeniem na twarzy, zanim Grejp, Joy i Martuś zdążyli do niego dobiec. Stanęli przy drzwiczkach, waląc piąstkami i przekrzykując się nawzajem.  

\- Cześć. - Big podał im wszystkim ręce i wreszcie ruszył, po krótkiej acz dość peszącej dyskusji "a przyjedziecie jeszcze? A będziecie mieć szczeniaczka? A tatuś nas urodził, wiedziałeś? Teraz pojechali z tatą na miesiąc miodowy. Grejp, nie wiesz? To taki miesiąc, co się robi szczeniaczki! Po ślubie! Ale nie było ślubu! Był, tylko nie pamiętasz! A wy też mieliście ślub z Deejionem? A mieliście miesiąc miodowy? To czemu nie macie szczeniaczka?"

\- One tak cały czas! - Deejion złapał się za głowę i zaczął się kiwać jak w chorobie sierocej. - Nie mogłem już wytrzymać z tą szarańczą! Nienawidzę dzieci! Nie wiem, jak Cas może się z nimi użerać od rana do nocy, przecież to oszaleć można! Hałasują, pyskują, bałaganią, ciągle coś psują, brudzą, ciągle chcą jeść, pić, żeby im coś włączyć, wyłączyć, przeczytać i odpowiadać na głupie pytania! Nie cierpię ich!

\- Cas i Dean rzeczywiście pojechali na miesiąc miodowy? - Big manewrował ostrożnie, w skupieniu, bo jego sportowy mercedes z niskim zawieszeniem, świetnie sprawdzający się w mieście, bardzo źle znosił leśne drogi. 

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, chyba odwiedzić watahę Casa, o ile dobrze zrozumiałem... Na miejscu Casa pojechałbym i do piekła, żeby trochę odpocząć. Nie wiedziałem, że dzieci są takie okropne! Miałem ochotę zamknąć je w spiżarni i wypuszczać tylko do łazienki... Katie się z nimi zachwyca, ale myślę że się po prostu podlizuje.

Big zerknął spod oka na omegę.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Deejion, przypominając sobie, że mają własne nierozwiązane sprawy. - Nie chciałem narobić ci przykrości. Nie użyłem twoich kart, wziąłem je na wszelki wypadek, ale tylko zapłaciłem za bilet do Pinewood... - Wyciągnął je pospiesznie z kieszeni i podał na wyciągniętej dłoni. - Cas mnie skrzyczał. - Przyznał ze skruchą.

\- Wyrobimy ci własną, dla ciebie. - Big zabrał je, schował w kieszonce na piersi i pogładził Deejiona po ramieniu. - Z limitem wydatków, żebyś nie puścił mnie z torbami, ale powinieneś mieć własne pieniądze. 

\- Może... - Deejion zawahał się, zanim wyjawił efekt swoich kilkudniowych przemyśleń. - Może zamiast do college'u mógłbym zacząć pracować? Co? Słuchaj! - Podniósł głos z entuzjazmem. - Katie pracuje i zarabia, sporo omeg ze schroniska znalazło prace i nawet same się utrzymują! Znam takie przypadki! Pytałem Casa i powiedział, że mógłbym zacząć w cukierni w Crabtown, mógłbym sprzedawać ciastka, a potem może znajdę coś lepszego! Mógłbym zostać barmanem albo kelnerem w tej francuskiej knajpie! To eleganckie miejsca i na pewno dobrze się w nich zarabia!

\- Zamiast do college'u? - Big zawiesił głos pytająco. 

\- No... Nie każdy się nadaje... - Deejion westchnął z pokorą. - Nie każdy jest taki bystry, żeby zostać architektem. Wtedy cały świat byłby pełen architektów a nie byłoby zupełnie sprzedawców, kelnerów i sprzątaczek, co nie?

\- I ty akurat musisz być kelnerem albo sprzątaczką?

\- Nie muszę! To nie chodzi, że muszę. Mogę. Mogę być kim chcę, tak mówi Cas. - Deejion sięgnął po argument nie do podważenia.

Big zmarszczył się i zmrużył oczy, intensywnie się zastanawiając, ale ostatecznie skinął na zgodę. 

\- Dobrze. Masz rok. Popracujesz, pozarabiasz, rozejrzysz się i po roku pogadamy, okay? - Zaproponował. - Może zmienisz zdanie. Może mnie przekonasz. 

\- Jesteś najlepszy! Najlepszy! Dziękuję! - Deejion podskoczył na siedzeniu, klaszcząc i piszcząc jak dziewczyna. - Jesteś lepszy niż Dean! Nawet nie wiesz, jak on potrafi się drzeć na Casa! Nie chciałbym mieć takiego alfy. Serio, nie chciałbym. Jest okropny, nie wiem jak Cas może w ogóle go kochać. Masakra! A Katie mówi, że oni są dla siebie stworzeni! Nie słucham jej, to lizus. Siedzi w tym schronisku i nic nie wie o życiu - powiedział z wyższością. - Myśli, że jak sprząta u Winchesterów i zajmuje się ich dziećmi, to już nie wiadomo jakie rozumy pozjadała. A ja mieszkam z alfą i lepiej wiem, co i jak, co nie? - spytał retorycznie, nie oczekując od Biga potwierdzenia tej oczywistej oczywistości. 

Big uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słuchając tej paplaniny. To był właśnie Deejion, w jakim się zakochał, który go urzekł. Naiwny i niedojrzały, ale przy tym mający własne zdanie i pomysł na życie. 

\- Cas jest mądry. - Deejion zacisnął palce, przygotowując się do ważnego wyznania. - Rozmawialiśmy trochę i... Wspomniałem ci, że mnie skrzyczał?... Kazał mi z tobą porozmawiać, co mnie denerwuje w naszym małżeństwie i co jest ważne i...

Big w miarę tej przemowy zwalniał, aż zupełnie stanął pod zwieszającymi się gałęziami jakiejś starej sosny. 

\- I?

\- Wiem, że ten projekt jest dla ciebie ważny, ale ja też chcę być dla ciebie ważny. - Deejion przygryzł wargę z niepokojem, odczekał kilka chwil i kontynuował. - Kiedyś spędzaliśmy więcej czasu razem i częściej... Częściej... - Zarumienił się i zagapił na sufit. - Bym chciał częściej... z tobą... 

\- Da się załatwić. - Big też sobie przez te kilka dni przemyślał to i owo i doszedł do podobnych wniosków. 

\- Ranczo schadzek, jak Pierwszego Wilka kocham! - Westchnął Ed do siebie, odkładając lornetkę na bok i zameldował do krótkofalówki. - Zatrzymali się na krótki postój pod sosnami Wheelera. 

\- Nie mogli się wyszczać w domu? - Odpowiedział mu Harry. Procedury bezpieczeństwa przewidywały, że dopóki obcy nie wyjedzie z posiadłości na drogę stanową prowadzącą przez Pinewood, dopóty nie wolno go spuścić z oczu. Nawet jeśli zalicza się do przyjaciół. Od tej reguły były dwa wyjątki: Jody i Frank, traktowani jak rodzina, chociaż nie należeli do watahy. Cała reszta podlegała obserwacji, łącznie z najdłużej zasiedziałymi mieszkańcami miasteczka i zaufanymi pracownikami tartaku. Rufus i Bobby skrupulatnie tego pilnowali, a po ostatniej "wycieczce" Casa, podczas której się zgubił, obserwacja obejmowała także jego. W tym wypadku również poza granicami rancza. Dean przemówił do nich na odprawie w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach: jeszcze raz Cas zrobi krok bez obstawy, a wypruję flaki z tego, kto zaniedba swoje obowiązki. No, więc pilnowali. I tak niewiele więcej mieli do roboty. 

\- Nie o szczanie chodzi. Godzą się, mało się ten mercedesik nie rozsypie... - Zarechotał jowialnie.

\- Przynajmniej se popatrzysz, bo ja to tylko na wiewiórki mogę się pogapić. - Utyskiwał Harry, prostując nogi i włączając na tablecie ulubioną stronę porno. 

\- Iii... - Ed wzruszył ramionami, bo wolał babeczki. Nie miał nic do gejów, w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzali, Cas to w ogóle był jak pół-baba, więc jak się całowali z Deanem, to nawet przyjemni było zerknąć, ale żeby podglądać dwóch chłopów, to jednak nie. Niech sobie mają te parę minut dla siebie. A on zaraz po wachcie skoczy w wóz i pojedzie do zaprzyjaźnionej Loli. Krągłej, cycatej, ciemnej i słodkiej jak czekolada. Wprowadzać jej do watahy nie chciał, żenić się też nie, ale miło było raz na jakiś czas wpaść w odwiedziny i spędzić parę upojnych godzin. Pokochać się, poprzytulać, pobyć z kobietą. Chodzili czasem na kina i na kolacje do włoskiej knajpy, zawsze tej samej. Po drodze Ed kupował jej bukiet w tej samej kwiaciarni. Nie, żeby byli parą. Ot, przyjaźnili się, można powiedzieć. Lubili. Lola rozumiała, że na więcej nie ma co liczyć i odpowiadał jej taki układ. 

Miłość to smycz. Nawet taki Dean dał się oswoić i zaprząc jak koń do wozu, a taki był buńczuczny w młodości! Ed dobrze go pamiętał. Oj, zabijaka jakich mało. A teraz, szkoda gadać! Co z tego, że przystojny, wygadany, bogaty... Mógłby przebierać w chłopaczkach, w babach, do wyboru, do koloru i co? Ze wszystkiego zrezygnował dla jednego omegi. Gdyby Ed miał taką gładką gębę, postawę i gruby portfel to by w życiu się nie ożenił. Korzystałby z życia!

A ponieważ nie miał ani facjaty gwiazdora filmowego, ani tylu milionów (chociaż całkiem pokaźne konto, bo Dean dzielił się zyskami, a na ranczu nie było nawet na co wydawać), to zadowalał się Lolą. 

Ostatecznie, Lola była okay. Lola była całkiem w porządku. 

 


	290. URIEL

\- Może jednak włóż. - Dean od czterdziestu minut to ubierał to rozbierał Casa z kevlarowej kamizelki, którą znaleźli w bagażniku w komplecie z resztą wyposażenia oddziałów bojowych policji. Nagolenniki, naramienniki, kask a nawet ochraniacz na krocze. 

\- To jest strasznie ciężkie i uduszę się pod tym! - Narzekał omega, posłusznie nakładając i zdejmując poszczególne części "zbroi" wedle poleceń.

\- Jakie ciężkie? Leciutkie, tylko parę kilo! - Dean podrzucił w ręku dla demonstracji.

\- Dla ciebie. Dla mnie ciężkie! - Marudził, stojąc w ciasnym aneksie kuchennym i podjadając między przymiarkami płatki kukurydziane z mlekiem. - Dean, proszę cię. Nie chcę tam jechać jak na wojnę. 

\- A teraz? - Dean skrócił regulowane paski mocujące, co lepiej dopasowało kamizelkę do figury omegi. - No, rusz się. Kucnij, zobacz czy wygodniej. 

\- Nie wygodniej. Ciaśniej i nie mogę oddychać! - Cas kucnął i wstał z łyżką rozmiękłych płatków w ustach. - Pije mnie w żebra!

\- A w dupę cię nie pije? - Alfa sarknął ze złością. - Przestań się mazać. Taki sprzęt ratuje życie!

\- To czemu ty takiej nie masz? - Cas obrócił się tyłem, żeby Dean mógł pomajstrować przy plecach.

\- A kto powiedział, że nie mam? - Dean szarpnął sprzączkę i poluzował paski. Obrócił Casa do siebie i znów kazał mu kucnąć. - No, teraz to już powinno być idealnie, nie wydziwiaj. Twój rozmiar i leży jak ulał. 

\- Muszę siku. 

\- Dobra, leć. Ej, ej! Nie zdejmuj. Przyzwyczajaj się.

\- Dean!

\- Kasiątko. Bez dyskusji. Jazda. - Klepnął go w tyłek i sięgnął po nieco już wystygłego hot doga, podgrzanego w zdezelowanej mikrofalówce. Cas poczłapał do łazienki, zrobił co musiał a kilka minut później stojąc na umywalką obserwował strużki chłodnej wody spływającej w skorodowany odpływ. 

Dean się niepokoił. Szykował się na najgorsze scenariusze i chociaż Cas mu ufał, to jednocześnie jego zachowanie podsycało stres omegi. Rzadko widywał go w trybie bojowym i trochę go taki Dean przerażał. Miał przy sobie cały arsenał broni i mimo żartów czy czułości pozostawał skoncentrowany i... twardy. Cas nie potrafiłby wskazać konkretnie czy to coś w gestach, czy może jakaś dodatkowa nuta zapachu, czy spojrzenie... To było coś nieuchwytnego, a jednocześnie wyraźnie odróżniającego tego Deana od Deana domowego, na ranczu, wśród szczeniaczków. Zakręcił kran, wytarł dłonie i wyszedł z łazienki z gotowym pytaniem.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że coś mi grozi?

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy...

\- Myślisz, że Uriel może mnie zabić? - Zadrżał, wypowiadając te słowa. 

\- Słuchaj...

\- Powiedz prawdę. - Zażądał i Dean westchnął, odkładając na papierowy talerz resztkę bułki oklejonej roztopionym serem.  

\- Staruch stoi nad grobem. Tak, sądzę, że nie miałby skrupułów. Może chcieć się zemścić a nie ma nic do stracenia. 

\- Więc czemu mi pozwalasz...? - Rozejrzał się po krzesłach i stole z porozkładanym ekwipunkiem. - Czemu mi nie zabronisz?

Dean długo patrzył mu prosto w oczy, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek byłem w stanie naprawdę zabronić ci czegoś, na czym ci zależało? - Podniósł brwi. - Miałem wybór: albo ci zabronię, ty znajdziesz jakiś wyjątkowo głupi sposób, żeby się wymknąć i napytasz sobie biedy, albo się zgodzę i dopilnuję, żeby ci nikt nie przetrzepał futerka. Pół życia się użeram z twoimi pomysłami. Ten jeden nie zrobi mi większej różnicy. Poza tym, króliczku, już raz pokonałem tego dziada a był wtedy o wiele silniejszy i młodszy i miał bandę zbirów. Dziś ma tylko stare kobiety i twojego braciszka. Jakoś sobie z nimi poradzę. - Oznajmił z pewnością siebie. Cas miał w pierwszej sekundzie prychnąć, że wcale nie miewa głupich pomysłów i co to w ogóle znaczy, że Dean się z nim użerał, ale ostatecznie z wdzięcznością uśmiechnął się do swojego alfy. 

\- Cieszę się, że... - Zaczął, gdy usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. 

Dean chwycił naładowaną Berettę i jednym skokiem znalazł się przy nich. Cas wiedział co robić: pognał do łazienki i zamknął się od środka, słysząc tylko dudnienie w uszach. Ćwiczyli i taką sytuację, jedną z wielu i teraz doceniał te godziny nudnego powtarzania instrukcji. Na Pierwszego Wilka! Jakże mu serce waliło w piersi! Oparł czoło o zimne kafelki i zaczął liczyć, żeby się trochę uspokoić. Ależ się wystraszył! Czy to już? Czy to Uriel nasłał na nich bandytę? Co zrobi Dean? Czy przegryzie mu kark? Czy rozpęta się strzelanina? Aż się nogi pod omegą ugięły, omal nie zasłabł ze strachu, nie tyle o siebie, ale o alfę. Chciałby coś zrobić! Pomóc mu! Ale Dean wyraźnie i po wielokroć powtarzał, że Cas najlepiej się zachowa, jeśli się schowa w bezpiecznym miejscu i nie będzie, jak to ujął: podłaził pod ręce. 

\- Cas, możesz wyjść. - Usłyszał poirytowany głos. - Cas? Cas! Wyłaź, to Gabe. Nieuzbrojony, sprawdziłem! Cas, zemdlałeś tam, czy co?... - Postukał i poruszył klamką. 

\- Już... - Pozbierał się do kupy i wyszedł na drżących nogach. 

\- W porządku? - Dean niuchnął i zmarszczył się, odczytując poziom strachu po woni omegi. Gabe z urażoną miną poprawiał bawełnianą koszulkę, za którą Dean prawdopodobnie go szarpnął i pchnął na ścianę. 

\- Nie! - krzyknął, jakby to było pytanie skierowane do niego. - Nie w porządku! Prawie mi połamałeś żebra i zmiażdżyłeś jaja! Myślałeś, że mam tam przywiązane granaty, czy zawsze chciałeś mnie obmacać?! - Sarkał wkurzony i poniżony bezceremonialnym przywitaniem. - Cześć, Cas! Twój mężuś się do mnie dobierał!

\- Musiałbym być po lobotomii i elektrowstrząsach, żeby na ciebie lecieć! - Odgryzł się ostro. - Znów biegasz na posyłki u tego fajansiarza? 

\- Jak ty wyglądasz? - Gabe dopiero teraz dojrzał Casa, który wychynął zza potężnej sylwetki Deana. - Poszaleliście obaj? Urządziliście sobie jakąś sesję sado-maso, czy przymierzasz przebranie na Halloween? Nie za wcześnie? - Zakpił, oglądając go od stóp do głów. 

\- Środki ostrożności - mruknął Cas i nagle wydało mu się to faktycznie śmieszne i przesadzone. Gabe miał rację, pewnie wyglądał jak pajac. 

\- Nie ufam wam. - Dean wycelował palec w niższego i drobniejszego betę. - Ani tobie, ani zgredowi. 

Mina Gabe'a jasno i treściwie komunikowała: serio? 

\- Paranoję się leczy. - Poinformował z fałszywym zatroskaniem. Otrzepał się i obciągnął ubranie pod wściekłym wzrokiem alfy. - Cas, może namów mężulka na terapię, zanim zakuje cię w zbroję i zamknie w sejfie... Pas cnoty też mu zakładasz?

\- Gdzieś ty się podziewał! - Omega już całkiem uspokojony, rzucił się mu w ramiona, by go wyściskać. - Tak się martwiłem! 

\- Przecież się meldowałem co jakiś czas! - Poklepał go po plecach, zaskoczony i ucieszony tym objawem braterskich uczuć. 

\- Że żyjesz! A już coś więcej, to nic! Tęskniliśmy! Ja i Jim i Jo i w ogóle wszyscy! Umieraliśmy z niepokoju o ciebie! - Wyrzucał mu, ale przy tym cofnął o pół kroku i oglądał z ciekawością. - Opaliłeś się! Włosy ci zjaśniały! I... schudłeś trochę? Co? Nie, to nie to... Zmężniałeś... - Pomacał biceps. Gabe odpowiedział uśmiechem i naprężył ramię.

\- Sporo fizycznej roboty na słońcu. Teksas to nie Montana... Klimat jest inny. Ty też wyglądasz inaczej... - Zerknął ponad głową Casa na Deana. - Jet lag?

\- Pilnuj swego nosa! - Uciął alfa aż się Cas na niego karcąco obejrzał i syknął. Gabe miał rację, wyglądał fatalnie a czuł się jeszcze gorzej. 

\- Stresuję się. - Wyjaśnił szczerze. - A Dean jeszcze bardziej mnie denerwuje! Zobacz, w co mi się kazał ubrać. 

\- No, właśnie podziwiam. W czwartki przebierasz się za rugbystę, a on za tę rudą syrenkę? Spoko, rozumiem różne fetysze. Nie oceniam.

\- W zęby chcesz? Bo mnie ręce świerzbią. - Ostrzegł Dean pozornie słodkim tonem. 

\- Zachowuj się! - Cas podniósł palec. - Jak Uriel? 

\- Jeszcze zipie. Ledwo. - Rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy Gabe'a. Roztargnionym spojrzeniem omiótł stół z porysowanym blatem z laminatu i ścianę wyłożoną okropnymi kafelkami w odcieniu rzygowin. Rozłożona wszędzie broń nie zrobiła już na nim wrażenia. 

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie nas szukać? - Dean chwycił Casa za łokcie i przepchnął za siebie, dalej od Gabe'a. - Dałem trzysta dolców temu młotkowi z recepcji, żeby trzymał gębę na kłódkę.

\- A ja trzydzieści pokojówce. Samochód rzuca się w oczy, w okolicy jest tylko jeden motel a kto może lepiej znać gości, jak nie babka, która nosi do pralni poplamione prześcieradła? 

\- Kurwa! - Dean zapamiętał lekcję na przyszłość. Drobny błąd mógł wiele kosztować, nie można nie doceniać pokojówek, drobnych pijaczków przesiadujących całe dnie w zapyziałym holu, czy upośledzonej dziewczynki grzebiącej patykiem w błocie. Każdy mógł ich sprzedać i właśnie jedna z tych osób to zrobiła. 

\- Gdzie? - Gabe udał zaskoczonego i rozejrzał się z nadzieją. - Bo na tym zadupiu żadnej nie widziałem.

\- Przestaniecie? Obaj? - Cas szarpnął paski, żeby uwolnić się ze zbędnego rynsztunku. - Dean, pomóż. Spociłem się jak mysz!

\- Wolałbym, żebyś...

\- Przecież go nie zagryzę! - Gabe zrobił krok w stronę przedpotopowego ekspresu, żeby nalać sobie kawy, zimnej i lurowatej, ale przynajmniej gaszącej pragnienie. - Nerwy cię ponoszą, szwagrze.

\- Ty łachudro!

\- DEAN!

\- Cas, może jeszcze przemyśl kwestię rozwodu...

\- Gabe! Obaj przestańcie! Mam was dość! Nie przyleciałem tu, żeby wysłuchiwać waszych sprzeczek!

\- Odgryzę mu łeb i po sprawie. - Oświadczył Dean tak dziarsko, aż Gabe drgnął i po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej wizyty powstrzymał się od sarkazmu. 

\- Nic nikomu nie odgryziesz! Zabierz tę kamizelkę. Rany, patrz, zrobiły mi się tu odparzenia!

\- Zwariowałeś? Jakie odparzenia... - Dean pochylił się nad nim. - No, raptem kilka krostek. Może uczulenie?

\- Potówki! Wychowałem siedmioro szczeniaczków to wiem! Muszę sobie zasypać zasypką, tylko nie wiem, czy zabrałem... Czekaj, mam chusteczki z rumiankiem, może chwilowo pomogą... - Przewrócił torbę, żeby wysypać na łóżko zawartość i wybrać coś z całej sterty kosmetyków i podstawowych środków na trawienie, stłuczenia, bóle głowy, ukąszenia, gorączkę...

Dean dojrzał paczkę tamponów i z jakiegoś powodu bardzo go to rozczuliło. Frank i chłopaki nieraz sobie żartowali, że Cas jest babą i chociaż chłopak gorąco zaprzeczał, to właśnie te drobiazgi przypominały, że jednak trochę jest. Trochę _bardzo_. Właśnie to w nim uwielbiał. Androgyniczną figurę, twarz chłopca przed dojrzewaniem i głos przed mutacją, do tego omegową potulność i uległość a jednocześnie tkwiący w nim zadzior, który sprawiał że mały buntownik walczył w imieniu słabszych od siebie, co wszystko razem tworzyło fascynującą, magiczną kombinację. Może ten Indianiec w jednym miał rację, nazywając go Podwójną Duszą... Cas przekraczał granice. Nie będąc całkowicie ani facetem, ani kobietą, był kimś o wiele więcej. 

\- Nie cierpię upałów. Strasznie mi się skóra odwadnia. - Oznajmił Cas, wracając do stołu z garścią wilgotnych chusteczek i słoiczkiem kremu, który pracowicie zaczął wklepywać wokół oczu, ust i w czoło. - Mam nadzieję, że stosujesz filtry przeciwsłoneczne. 

Gabe wymienił spojrzenia z alfą i obaj z trudem powstrzymali się od przewracania oczami. Filtry!... Cały Cas. 

\- Masz, przetrzyj tym twarz. - Podsunął mu świeżą chusteczkę. - Nie bój się, to najłagodniejsze na rynku, dla alergików. A potem sobie posmaruj tym. - Przysunął słoiczek. - Nawilża, ujędrnia, zapobiega zmarszczkom... - Wyliczył skrupulatnie, żeby przekonać brata do wysokiej jakości. - Lekko rozjaśnia przebarwienia, ujednolica koloryt i sprawia, że cera nabiera blasku.

Gabe nie był w stanie dłużej zachować pokerowej miny, parsknął śmiechem a Dean nachylił się nad omegą i pocałował go w czubek głowy. 

\- Tobie to niepotrzebne, kwiatuszku - mruknął, siadając na sąsiednim krześle. 

\- Odrobina pielęgnacji nie zaszkodzi! - burknął zły, że się z niego śmieją. - Profilaktycznie!

\- Po co cię diabli nadali? - Dean zwrócił się uprzejmie do szwagra, bez żalu porzucając dopiero co zainicjowany temat o tym, jak pomagać urodzie. - Nie chcesz, żeby stary kundel zdechł, zanim nie dokończy zemsty?

\- Dean.

\- Nie uciszaj mnie, królewno. 

Gabe pokazał gestem, że nie czuje się urażony. Dopił kawę i skinął pojednawczo w stronę szwagra. 

\- Do dziś biję się z myślami, czy dobrze zrobiłem, że was tu ściągnąłem. - Wyznał szczerze. - To znaczy ciebie. - Sprecyzował w stronę brata. - To ostatnia szansa, żeby z nim pomówić i zapytać... Żeby... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Mówią, że niewiedza to błogosławieństwo. Nie wiem. Może. A może lepiej zamknąć ten rozdział raz na zawsze... 

\- Ten rozdział jest zamknięty od lat i byłby, gdybyś się nie wpieprzał... - warknął Dean. Cas położył dłoń na jego dłoni i ścisnął lekko. 

\- Chcę się z nim spotkać. - Oznajmił z napięciem. - Chcę na niego popatrzeć i... żeby on też na mnie spojrzał. 

\- Miał udar? - Dean wtrącił niecierpliwie. - Jest sparaliżowany od szesnastu lat?

\- Tak. Skąd wiesz? - Gabe przeniósł wzrok na niego.

\- Zachariasz mi powiedział. - Dean przypomniał ostro ich ostatnią rozmowę przed laty, odsuwając od siebie słuszne skądinąd podejrzenie, że kazał śledzić starą watahę Casa. - To był jeden z powodów jego zemsty. Uważał, że to przeze mnie, że zniszczyłem waszą rodzinę. 

Cas cofnął rękę i spuścił głowę w poczuciu winy. Nigdy nie wyzbył się przekonania, że może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby nie on. 

\- To nie przez ciebie - powiedział alfa oschle. - To wyłącznie wina Uriela, wszystko co się wtedy zdarzyło. Trzeba było nie wchodzić mi w drogę. 

Gabe milczał, ale jego mina świadczyła, że podziela to zdanie. 

\- Ciotki cię nienawidzą. - Wyznał ze znużeniem. - Was obu. Anna rozumie, że się broniliście. Nie ma żalu. 

\- Anna... - Cas powtórzył to imię z nostalgią. - Lubiliśmy się w dzieciństwie.

\- Wszyscy się lubiliście, a potem jak co do czego, to nikt palcem nie kiwnął w twojej obronie. - Dean zastukał palcami o blat. - Łącznie z tobą, Gabe. I nie myśl, że ci wybaczyłem te czternaście nabojów. 

\- Błagam cię! - Cas obrócił się w jego stronę całym ciałem. - Minęło tyle lat!

\- Gdybym chciał skrzywdzić ci dzieci, to miałem na to długie trzy lata! - Beta wkurzył się i wstał z hurgotem odsuwanego mebla.

\- Chłopaki mieli cię cały czas na oku! - Dean też się poderwał. - A co zrobiłeś Jimowi?!

\- Dean, przestań! To nie miejsce na... - Cas chciał go złapać za ręce.

\- No, co mu niby zrobiłem?! Zastąpiłem mu ojca, który zwiał się zabawić?!

\- Ożeż ty! - Ryknął alfa i rzucił się na mniejszego wilka z nieskrywaną nienawiścią. Cas w przebłysku refleksu wepchnął się między nich ułamek sekundy przez atakiem i wyłącznie silny instynkt opieki wobec omegi, który włączył się w Deanie uchronił ich obu przed skutkami morderczego szału. 

Gabe upadł na podłogę, przygnieciony Casem, którego powalił impet Deana, ale na szczęście nic się omedze nie stało, poza drobnymi zadrapaniami i wybitym barkiem. 

\- No i gdzie mi podłazisz! GDZIE? - Rykom i wrzaskom nie było końca. Cas się popłakał podczas nastawiania barku (bolało!). - Tyle razy mówiłem: nie podłaź, gdy walczę!

\- To nie byłaby walka, tylko rzeźnia! - Odciął się Cas, chlipiąc. Gabe dla własnego dobra odsunął się jak najdalej. Chciał mu podać lód zawinięty w ręcznik, ale po namyśle uznał, że lepiej zostawić to Deanowi. Niech się osobiście zaopiekuje swoją królewną, to może mu trochę przejdzie. - Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić mojego brata.

\- Powinienem ci sprawić takie lanie, żebyś tydzień na dupie nie usiadł! - Wściekał się Dean, obejrzawszy jeszcze raz jego ręce i plecy. - Mogłem ci kark skręcić! Mogłem cię złamać jak zapałkę! Dziękować Pierwszemu Wilkowi, że wyhamowałem! - Odetchnął i Gabe ze zdziwieniem się zorientował, że Dean naprawdę się wystraszył. - Tylko dlatego, że nie nabrałem rozpędu, bo tu ciasno! Rany boskie! Byłem o włos, żeby ci gardło przegryźć... Czyś ty kompletnie zgłupiał, Kasiątko? - W jego tonie pobrzmiewała zarówno pretensja jak ulga. - Obiecaj mi, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz!

Przycisnął dłoń do piersi, jakby właśnie minął mu stan przedzawałowy. 

\- A ty obiecaj, że go nie zabijesz! - Cas otarł łzy i padł mu w objęcia. - Przepraszam! Już nigdy nie zachowam się tak głupio, ale ty też obiecaj!

\- W życiu! Mowy nie ma! Króliczku! Nie becz! - Dean głaskał go pocieszająco i rzucał ponad jego głową piorunujące spojrzenia w stronę znienawidzonego wilka. - Dziś go nie zabiję. Okay? Przestań już. Dziś nie i może jutro też nie, o ile będzie grzeczny. Dobra? I już nie płacz. 

\- Już nie płaczę. - Cas pozwolił, żeby jego łzy wsiąkły w koszulę alfy. - Wszyscy będziemy grzeczni. Ja, Gabe i ty też, Dean. Żadnych niepotrzebnych awantur, dobra?

\- Niepotrzebnych nie. - Obiecał solennie, zostawiając sobie margines na te potrzebne. 

Gabe zrozumiał, że ci dwaj na dobre zakopali topór wojenny i wrócili do siebie. Zima minęła. Cas znów stał się królewną i Kasieńką, Peter musiał pójść w odstawkę. Zrobiło mu się go żal, ale tak kończą wszyscy stający na drodze Deana Winchestera. Zmieceni przez wiatr historii. 

\- Kiedy już skończycie jeść sobie z dzióbków... - Zaryzykował złośliwość, mimo że przed chwilą zajrzał śmierci w oczy. - Może ruszymy wreszcie tyłki i pojedziemy na ranczo Anny?

 

* * *

 

Dean prowadził całą drogę w milczeniu, utrzymując stały odstęp za podrdzewiałym na nadkolach błękitnym Fordem Gabe'a. Cas miał dość rozumu, żeby siedzieć cicho i nie prowokować do dyskusji o tym, jakim błędem był przyjazd do Teksasu i jaki jest nieodpowiedzialny i jak igra z ogniem, zamiast siedzieć na dupie w domu i zajmować się szczeniaczkami, które umierają z tęsknoty, nie wspominając o złamanej rączce Martusia.

Przez szybę przyglądał się żółtawo-zielonym łąkom tak różnym od tych, które znał z Montany. Tu roślinność była inna, inaczej pachniało i Cas tęsknił za domem. Za strzelistymi, ciemnozielonymi sosnami o prostych, grubych pniach, za rześkim powietrzem przesyconym żywicą i wonią ziół. Za jeziorem. Chętnie by się dziś wybrał z dziećmi i kocem na plażę. Grejp mógłby sobie pobrodzić przy brzegu a Martuś ryć w piasku kanaliki i wypełniać je wodą z wiaderka. Albo gotować zupę z liści i karmić Pana Królika kamyczkami. 

Montana jest moim domem. Mój dom jest w Pinewood, pomyślał ze wzruszeniem. Moja rodzina jest tam, nie tu. Mój alfa mi towarzyszy. 

\- Skończ się mazać. - Dean natychmiast wywęszył zmianę nastroju i przywołał go do porządku. - Wykonujesz bez szemrania co ci powiem. Bez żartów i bez takich akcji jak w motelu, jasne?

\- Tak jest.

\- Nie podchodzisz do nikogo póki nie dam znać, że możesz. Nie podajesz nikomu ręki, ani niczego. Nie zbliżysz się do łóżka Uriela, choćby leżał tam martwy z widocznymi plamami opadowymi. 

\- Dean...

\- Nie jęcz. To kwestie bezpieczeństwa. Nie znam tej całej Anny, Uriel to śmieć, a Gabe'owi nie ufam. 

\- Sam mówiłeś, że Uriel jest sparaliżowany. Przecież nagle nie zerwie się z łóżka, żeby mnie... zagryźć? - Zawahał się nad ostatnim słowem. 

\- A bo ja wiem? Mam pewność? Już on coś knuje, a Gabe mu pomaga. A ty jesteś naiwny jak szczeniaczek. - Dean minął drewnianą bramę z szyldem, na którym pewnie kiedyś wymalowana była nazwa rancza. Farbę zmyły deszcze i wypaliło słońce, zostały tylko łuszczące się resztki, niemożliwe do rozczytania. Droga prowadziła prosto przed siebie, między dwoma pastwiskami. W oddali widać było rdzewiejącą czaszę wieży wodnej do gromadzenia deszczówki. Bezużyteczny, uszkodzony wiatrak zwieszał smętnie drewniane skrzydła, ocalałe dwa jakie mu pozostały. Pod nim znad ciernistych krzaków wystawały dwie beczki po paliwie i resztki żelastwa z jakiegoś urządzenia. Sprawiało to wrażenie zaniedbania i biedy. Dean chyba również o tym pomyślał, bo skomentował szorstko. - Za mało rąk do pracy.

Zaczęli skręcać i zwalniać. Cas pochylił się do przodu, trzymając się obiema dłońmi deski rozdzielczej i wypatrując domu Anny. Minęli kolejne ogrodzenie, tym razem niższe i łatwe do sforsowania przez człowieka czy wilka, ale utrzymujące konie na wydzielonym terenie. Zatrzymały się, zaciekawione i przyglądały samochodom znad poidła. Piękne, pomyślał Cas z dziwnym ukłuciem w sercu. 

Trzy klacze i dwa źrebaczki. Po drugiej stronie drogi krążył samotnie srokaty ogier. Cas nie wiedział, że ten typ umaszczenia nazywa się frame overo, ale i tak uznał, że jest to wyjątkowe zwierzę. Nie miał jednak głowy, żeby podziwiać ich urodę, poświęcił im ledwie mgnienie i aż się nieco uniósł nad siedzeniem ze strachu, że przeoczy Annę. 

Gabe zaparkował na niewielkim podjeździe przed ubogo wyglądającym domem, lata świetności mającym dawno za sobą. Dean również stanął, strategicznie ustawiając wóz tak, aby jak najszybciej można się ewakuować. Wysiadł pierwszy i zrelaksowanym krokiem podszedł do werandy, gdzie stała wysoka kobieta o żylastych rękach i rdzawych włosach, których płomienny blask zgasiła siwizna. Rondo wypłowiałego stetsona osłaniało jej twarz, ale zdjęła kapelusz na przywitanie i wyciągnęła przyjaźnie dłoń, którą uścisnął z szacunkiem. 

\- Anna, Dean. Dean, Anna. - Gabe dokonał szybkiej prezentacji, oglądając się za siebie. Cas czekał w aucie na znak, że może dołączyć. 

\- Więc to ty. - Anna wyglądała na starszą niż wynikało z metryki, ale z pewnością nie na niedołężną. Przeciwnie, Dean z dozą uznania przyjrzał się jej szerokim ramionom i smukłym nogom. Luźne dżinsy utrudniały ocenę, założyłby się jednak, że jest dobrze umięśniona i silna jak mężczyzna. 

\- To ja. - Przytaknął, dobrze rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi. Drobne jeszcze i płytkie zmarszczki wokół jasnych oczu i bladych warg zdradzały pewną surowość charakteru, objawiającą się częstym marszczeniem brwi i zaciskaniem ust. Coś w jej twarzy przypominało mu Ellen. 

\- Chcesz się rozejrzeć, zanim pozwolisz mu przyjść? - spytała wprost i zaprosiła ich na werandę, do stolika z krzesłami. Pchnęła drzwi z siatki i weszła do środka. - Śmiało, Winchester. Mam tu tylko dwie staruszki i umierającego starca. 

W jej tonie pobrzmiała kpiąca nuta, ale Dean nie dał się sprowokować. Bezpieczeństwo Casa było priorytetem, więc bardzo dokładnie obszedł pomieszczenia, zaczynając od kuchni a kończąc na salonie przerobionym na pokój przewlekle chorego. Obie ciotki trzymały się z dystansem, popatrując wrogo na obcego wilka i szepcząc między sobą jakieś złośliwości i obelgi. Gdyby od nich zależało ta wizyta nie doszłaby do skutku, ale najwyraźniej nie miały nic do powiedzenia. 

Gabe wyjął z lodówki butelkę domowej lemoniady z plastrem cytryny i nalał do wysokiej szklanki, nie kłopocząc się częstowaniem Deana. I tak by nie przyjął, szkoda marnować wodę. Znudzonym spojrzeniem powiódł za nim, gdy alfa stanął przy łóżku i popatrzył na starca. 

\- Muszę. - Ni to zapytał, ni oświadczył w stronę Anny, która skinęła przyzwalająco głową i uciszyła ciotki gestem, zanim podniosły wrzawę na widok przeszukania. Dean obmacał cienki koc w poszewce, którym nakryto Uriela, sięgnął pod poduszkę i pod materac a na końcu przesunął dłońmi i zajrzał pod stelaż, upewniając się, że nie ma tam ukrytej broni. - Okay. Cas? - Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił. - Możesz przyjść. 

Spojrzał groźnie na staruszki i na Uriela, oddychającego chrapliwie przy pomocy maski z tlenem. 

Cas powoli wysiadł i postąpił niepewnie w kierunku kuzynki, z którą bawił się kiedyś, tak dawno, że wspomnienia o tym prawie zatarły mu się w pamięci. 

\- Anna? - Niuchnął, przymknąwszy oczy, by móc najpierw rozpoznać jej woń a potem przyjrzeć się jej dokładnie. Po raz pierwszy. 

\- Castiel. - Wymówiła jego imię w formie, w jakiej od dawna nikt się do niego nie zwracał. Prawie zapomniał jego pełne brzmienie. Nawet w dokumentach używał już skróconej wersji tak lubianej przez Deana. - Wyrosłeś.

\- Jesteś ruda.

\- Widzisz. - Uśmiechnęła się szczerze i nagle jej twarz wypiękniała. - Gabe mi mówił, że udało ci się odzyskać wzrok, ale trudno mi było to sobie wyobrazić. 

\- Tak, ja... Widzę. - Odpowiedział uśmiechem, szerokim aż w policzkach zrobiły mu się dołeczki. - Widzę cię. 

\- Widzisz mnie. - Stali naprzeciw siebie, chłonąc wzajemnie swój widok, swój wygląd i odgadując, co się za nim kryło przez te lata oddalenia. - Wyprzystojniałeś. Zawsze byłeś ładny, ale teraz... - Gwizdnęła cicho, żartobliwie. - Fiu, fiu! Pokaż no się. Obróć się, śmiało! Niech no cię obejrzę dokładnie. 

Cas okręcił się na piętach, rumieniąc się i strzelając oczami na boki w zawstydzeniu, ale jednocześnie mile połechtały go te komplementy. 

\- Gabe mówił mi też, że masz... że macie szczeniaczki? - Anna zerknęła najpierw na Gabe'a a potem na Deana, który pojawił się na werandzie, nie przestając obserwować otoczenia i pilnować omegi. 

\- Tak, mamy! Pokażę ci zdjęcia! - Włączył telefon i zaczął przeszukiwać folder. - O! Tu Martuś, najmłodszy! A to Grejp, ma prawie sześć lat i w przyszłym roku wyślemy go do szkoły. Na razie uczy się w domu. To Joy a to Claire. Claire jest adoptowana, bardzo miła dziewczynka. Joy to rozrabiaka - powiedział z nieoczekiwaną dumą. - A to Jim. Miał jeszcze... Khm, hm... No, a to Misiek, nasz najstarszy. - Oczy mu się zaszkliły, udał że kicha i wyciągnął chusteczki, żeby wytrzeć nos. 

\- Czy to nie wbrew naturze? - Usłyszeli jedną z ciotek. 

\- Wracaj do domu! - Anna wydała jej ostre polecenie. - Cast... Cas... Gabe tak o tobie zawsze mówi... Wolisz Cas, czy Castiel?

\- Cas. - Potwierdził.

\- Więc Cas. Cas... Cieszę się, że wreszcie się spotykamy. - Jej uśmiech przygasł a oczy lekko zamgliły, jakby patrzyła na coś daleko stąd. Albo w inne czasy, we wspomnienia. - Żałuję, że dopiero teraz. Życie nie zawsze daje nam to, czego chcemy, prawda?

Skinął, zerkając na Deana. 

\- Gabe powiedział ci o Urielu? 

\- Tak. 

\- Chcesz teraz do niego iść, czy usiąść i odpocząć parę minut? - Zatroszczyła się, wiedząc że moment spotkania będzie trudny i może Cas potrzebuje się przygotować. Zebrać w sobie. Chciała mu to ułatwić. Uriel czekał na to szesnaście lat, może poczekać jeszcze kwadrans. Nie ma co się spieszyć. 

\- Chcę iść. Miejmy to za sobą - mruknął pod nosem. Mięśnie zaczęły mu sztywnieć, skóra mrowić i oblał się potem. Uspokój się, oddychaj, uspokój się, oddychaj, powtarzał sobie w myślach, podążając za Anną. Z nerwów potknął się o próg a potem o dywanik. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia starych kobiet, których zapachy przypominał sobie mgliście z dzieciństwa, ale nie potrafiłby teraz przywołać ich imion. 

Zaraz go zobaczę, zaraz go zobaczę. Zaraz spotkam Uriela. Zaraz staniemy twarzą w twarz... 

Tylko spokojnie. Oddychaj, nie panikuj. Nie rozpłacz się. Nie panikuj, on ci już nic nie może zrobić. Dean tu jest. Mój alfa tu jest. Dean nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić. Dean mnie nie odda. Dean mnie uratuje. Oddychaj, nie panikuj. Boże, jak tu śmierdzi. Lekarstwami i moczem i... rozkładem... 

Jakie łóżko! Zupełnie jak w szpitalu. Czy on jeszcze żyje? Boję się podejść. Czy on jeszcze żyje? 

Nie czuję jego zapachu, w ogóle go nie rozpoznaję. Nie wiem, czy to naprawdę Uriel?

\- Możesz podejść. - Poczuł na łokciu delikatny dotyk palców a w uchu szept Anny. - Nie bój się, możesz podejść. 

Bał się spojrzeć. Bał się zrobić ten jeden krok więcej. Widział tylko białą pościel, poręcze i stojące wokół sprzęty medyczne. Cuchnęło jak w szpitalu, nie podobał mu się ten zapach, budził najgorsze wspomnienia. Coś się poruszyło, tkanina zaszeleściła i wątły, szeleszczący jak suche liście na wietrze głos spytał:

\- Jest tu? Czy przyjechał już mój syn?...

 


	291. KURWA

\- Patrz, jaki mądry ptaszor. - Dziadek Bobby wskazał uwijającą się w poszyciu wronę. - Żeruje. Zbiera chrząszcze, ślimaki... I zerka na nas jednym okiem, co my tu robimy...? Czy chcemy jej podebrać zdobycz, czy jesteśmy niegroźni. Widzisz, jak zaczyna krążyć, to tu to tam? 

\- No... - Jim leżał na brzuchu w trawie, podpierając brodę na rękach i starał się nie kichnąć, chociaż jakaś sucha trawka łaskotała mu nozdrze. Dziadek leżał obok, a po jego drugiej stronie leżała cichutko Joy. Wszyscy troje spędzili w tej pozycji już półtorej godziny i trochę im doskwierał brak ruchu. 

\- Wrony, kruki i szpaki są cwane. Są bardzo sprytne i ostrożne. Potrafią oszukiwać podglądacza, udając że zakopują jedzenie na później w jednym, albo w drugim miejscu, jakby grały w taką grę, trzy kubki. - Wyjaśnił dziadek szeptem. - Pamiętacie, na czym ona polega?

\- Tak. - Odpowiedziała Joy szybko, żeby Jim jej nie ubiegł. - Chowasz pod jeden kubek orzech, albo koralik i bardzo szybko przesuwasz wszystkie trzy kubki, a potem prosisz, żeby ktoś zgadł, gdzie on jest. 

\- No, właśnie. Ta wrona już nas zobaczyła i myśli sobie: najadłam się, już nie zmieszczę ani robaczka. Ale schowam na później, później sobie zjem. Tylko nie podobają mi się te stwory. Podejrzą moją kryjówkę i gdy sobie polecę na drugi koniec łąki, to oni sobie hop-hop podejdą i capną mój łup! I będę głodna, a oni najedzą się moim kosztem. Trzeba im zmylić tropy!

\- Śmiesznie opowiadasz, dziadziuś! - Roześmiała się Joy głośno i wrona czmychnęła, szeroko rozpościerając skrzydła. - Ojejku! Nie zobaczyliśmy, gdzie schowała robaczka!

\- Za robaczka podziękuję. - Dziadziuś zmierzwił jej włoski i obrócił się z jękiem na plecy. Wietrzyk poruszał łagodnie gałęzie nad nimi i słoneczne promienie przezierały między bukowymi i dębowymi liśćmi, tańcząc w trawie jak lustrzane zajączki. - Jim, daj no nam po kanapce, bo już pora lunchu. 

Jim poderwał się z ulgą i pod pozorem posłusznego wykonywania dziadkowych poleceń wiercił się i kręcił, aby rozruszać zastałe mięśnie. Z plecaka wyjął kanapki i termos z gorącym kakao, bo dziadziuś na prośbę tatusia i cioci Amy ograniczał kawę i zaczął pijać to, co oni. Co szczeniaczki. 

\- Papierki i śmieci zabieramy! - Przypomniał dziadziuś, na co oboje zawołali, że wiedzą! Jasna sprawa. Nie wolno zostawiać w lesie żadnych resztek. Po pierwsze: bo to tak jakby nawrzucać komuś śmieci do salonu, zwyczajnie niegrzeczne. Po drugie: bo śmieci często pachną jedzeniem i kuszą zwierzęta. Od zjedzenia torebki foliowej można się ciężko rozchorować albo i umrzeć, a tego nikt nie chce. Dziadziusiowie Bobby i Frank i wujkowie i tata czasem polują na wapiti albo na łosie i chcą, żeby zwierząt było dużo, żeby się spokojnie rozmnażały i nie chorowały. A po czwarte: takie smaczne resztki kanapek mogą zwabić Lucy! Lucy to stara niedźwiedzica, która sobie chadza po okolicznych górach i wychowała kilkanaście pięknych niedźwiadków. Niedźwiedzie nie naprzykrzają się ani ludziom, ani wilkom, póki nie zorientują się, że gdzieś można się łatwo pożywić. Wtedy zaczynają przychodzić do domów i grzebać w śmietniku, bo są strasznymi łasuchami. Śmieci to dla nich zaproszenie: chodź i sobie podjedz, mamy tego więcej tam, gdzie mieszkamy...

Tata powiedział, że nie będzie strzelać do Lucy, bo to tak, jakby miał strzelać do starej sąsiadki-emerytki. Niech sobie w spokoju mieszka, bo była tu przed nami, przypomniał wujkom. Dlatego nie wolno jej wabić jedzeniem. Nawet niechcący.

Jim lubił wyprawy z wujkiem Gabem albo z którymś z dziadków. Zawsze opowiadali ciekawe rzeczy o zwierzątkach albo roślinach. O wiele ciekawsze niż te, których uczył się w szkole.

Tęsknił za Gabem i zastanawiał się, czy tatuś zdoła go namówić na powrót z tego Teksasu.

 

* * *

 

Cas drgnął na ten nieprzyjemny, świszczący dźwięk, wydostający się spod plastikowej maseczki, skrywającej połowę twarzy Uriela. Zamrugał szybko, chcąc nawilżyć oczy, bo chyba zbyt długo trzymał je otwarte w tym południowym powietrzu i piekły. Nie potrafił posortować dobiegających zewsząd odgłosów, brzęczenia maszyn, szelestu przepływającego rurkami tlenu z wielkiej butli za wezgłowiem łóżka, szeptów ciotek i własnego tętna, dudniącego w uszach. Wszystko to zlewało się w jedną jazgoczącą kakofonię, a nadmiar bodźców czynił go bezradnym. 

Obejrzał się za siebie w poszukiwaniu czegoś znajomego, na czym mógłby się zakotwiczyć i odzyskać poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tak! Dean. Alfa, jego alfa tu jest. Wyciągnął dłoń i Dean natychmiast ją chwycił, ścisnął krzepiąco, dodając otuchy. 

\- Chcesz wyjść? - Zaproponował, a jego głos docierał z opóźnieniem. Cas zmarszczył brwi, śledząc jego poruszające się wargi, chcąc odgadnąć sens padających słów, ale coś porobiło mu się z głową, jego zmysły nie działały poprawnie, umysł nie przetwarzał informacji, jakby nie mógł się uporać z pierwszą z nich: oto Uriel. Oto Uriel, na tym się zapętlił. 

Cas nie odpowiedział Deanowi. Obrócił się znów w stronę leżącego i odważył na jeden mały krok przybliżający go do łóżka. Obecność starego alfy skupiała jakąś niewiarygodną siłę, jakby posiadał ogromną masę a Cas był zaledwie pyłkiem, spadającym przez pustkę kosmosu w obszar jego przyciągania. 

\- Wujku. To Castiel. - Anna podeszła z drugiej strony i nachyliła się nad nim, zsuwając mu nieco maskę i podnosząc podgłówek prawie do pozycji siedzącej. Starzec był słaby jak nowo narodzone kocię, osunął się na poduszce i musiała go podtrzymać, aby nie przechylił się i nie uderzył skronią o metalową barierkę. - To Castiel. 

Spojrzała na omegę zachęcająco, gdy podchodził powoli, z oporem, na trzęsących się nogach. 

\- Uriel... - szepnął bezgłośnie i jeszcze raz obejrzał się na Deana, czerpiąc siłę z jego obecności. 

\- Cas... tiel... - powiedział starzec z wysiłkiem, połykając hausty powietrza. - Tu... jest?

\- Jest. - Potwierdziła Anna, podpierając mu policzek drugą poduszką, przypominającą sflaczały wałek, ławo dający się uformować w potrzebny kształt. - Przyjechał do ciebie.

\- Cas... tiel...

\- To ja. - Zdołał się zbliżyć na tyle, że poczuł pod palcami chłodną rurkę ogranicznika. Kilkanaście centymetrów od lewej dłoni zwisał z zaczepionego na niej haczyka worek wypełniony do połowy słomkową cieczą. Cas zerknął na niego i cofnął rękę jak najdalej. Nie brzydził się moczem. 

Brzydził się Urielem. 

Powoli odzyskiwał jasność myśli, uspokajał się i wracał do wewnętrznej równowagi, przypominając sobie, że nie jest już tym ślepym chłopcem, którego chcieli sprzedać drwalom. Nie jest już przynętą w okrutnym podstępie, mającym pomóc Urielowi okraść watahę Deana i pozbijać wszystkie wrogie wilki. Nie jest już jego pionkiem, popychłem, ofiarą kuzynów, za nic mających jego kalectwo. Nie był już wiecznie głodnym obdartusem na łasce rodziny. Sierotą po nieznanym ojcu. 

\- Widzę cię - odezwał się skrzekliwie, na granicy łez. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Oto jest ten straszny Uriel? Uriel, który skazywał go na srogie kary? Uriel, który nigdy nie okazał litości? Uriel, którego słowo było prawem, o którego względy zabiegali wszyscy, nawet Gabe i Anna? Wszyscy, nawet on, na swój sposób chciał zasłużyć na jego przychylność, na dobre słowo, na pochwałę... Raz. Chociaż raz. 

Tamten Uriel... Gdzież on się podział? To niemożliwe, żeby to był ten sam wilk. Nawet nie pachniał podobnie. 

Cas zlustrował jego twarz, pokrytą cienką, woskową skórą, z workami pod oczami i zwiotczałymi policzkami. Zapadnięte w głąb czaszki gałki nie odbijały światła od zmatowiałej powierzchni, przez co wydawały się wyblakłe i martwe jak u ryby leżącej na chłodniczej ladzie. Resztki żółtawych włosów sterczały nad uszami jak ptasi puch, spod którego przeświecały brązowe plamy i sinawe żyłki. 

Uriel nie był dość silny, by choć siedzieć bez podpory i Cas nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą zmurszały pień, nieledwie pusty w środku, skorupę, w której jeszcze tliła się resztka życia, lecz odarta z dawnej świetności i mocy. Chłonął ten widok chciwie, nie czując w zasadzie nic: ani współczucia, ani satysfakcji. Chłonął, chcąc zapamiętać na później, wiedząc, że to ważne spotkanie, że to krok milowy w jego życiu, ale teraz był zbyt ogłuszony, zbyt zaskoczony, by wyrobić sobie opinię. Och, z pewnością nie tego się spodziewał. 

Owszem, Gabe uprzedzał go, że Uriel jest chory, że umiera, ale we wspomnieniach omegi był olbrzymem, pachniał władzą i miał głos jak grom, toczący się po niebie na zapowiedź burzy. Teraz musiał uporać się z dysonansem, bo leżał przed nim skurczony dziadyga, niezdolny wymówić jego imienia bez chwili odpoczynku w połowie. Cas... wdech... tiel... wydech...

Każdy z tych oddechów przybliżał go do grobu. 

Uriel umierał. 

Cas znów poczuł pieczenie pod powiekami i zacisnął je tak mocno, aż z kanalików wypłynęło kilka łez, nie mających źródła we wzruszeniu. Nie, nie wzruszył się stanem Uriela tak jak Uriel nie wzruszył się jego płaczem i skowytem bólu, gdy z bezpiecznej oddali nasłuchiwał, jak Dean go gwałci. 

\- Oddałeś mnie! - wymówił bez namysłu. - Oddałeś mnie obcym wilkom, żeby mnie skrzywdzili.

\- Cas... - Dean położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ale Cas strącił ją bezwiednie, zatopiony we wspomnieniach.

\- Pozwoliłeś Phehiljahowi zabić Pana Helsinga! Ledwie babcia umarła, zabrał go i nigdy nie oddał! - Wyrzucił z siebie z goryczą. - Tylko ten kot mi po niej został, a Phehiljah go zabrał! Ukradł i zabił! Pewnie ukręcił mu łebek... biednemu zwierzakowi. Był stary i należał do babci, a ty pozwoliłeś go zabić!

\- Cas. - Anna wtrąciła, aby mu przerwać. - To było dawno...

\- Ale było! - Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Ty też na to pozwoliłaś! Nikt się nie przeciwstawił! Nikt! - Rozejrzał się gwałtownie, szukając pomarszczonych twarzy ciotek i wysmaganej wiatrem twarzy brata. - Żadne z was nie stanęło w obronie Pana Helsinga. A potem żadne z was nie stanęło w mojej obronie! Oddał mnie jak psa, a wy patrzyliście, jak Dean... jak Dean... - Zakrztusił się, nie mogąc tego wyartykułować. 

Oskarżyłby Deana, a tego nie chciał. To nie jest rozprawa nad Deanem. Nie po to tu przyjechali. 

\- Wszyscy popełniliśmy błędy. - Odezwał się nienaturalnie zdławionym tonem Gabe, gdzieś z kąta pokoju. - Wszyscy za nie płacimy, taką czy inną cenę. 

\- Cas. - Dean ponowił, ostrożnie głaszcząc go plecach, jakby bał się spłoszyć narowistą klaczkę.

\- Nie... jesteś... sam? - wychrypiał Uriel zza maski i Cas zaprzeczył. 

\- To mój alfa. - Zacisnął szczęki, starając się opanować powódź nagłego rozżalenia i gniewu, w której zdawało mu się, że zaraz utonie. - Mój alfa, mój... mąż...

\- Alfa... - Każde słowo Uriela skrzypiało niczym spróchniała deska, pękająca pod wpływem żaru. Starzec zmrużył oczy, koncentrując się z ogromnym wysiłkiem i poruszył czubkami cienkich palców o szerokich, karbowanych paznokciach, zdradzających długotrwałe niedobory. To musiał być jakiś umówiony sygnał, bo Anna niechętnie ściągnęła mu maskę na brodę. 

Sine wargi skurczyły się, obnażając pożółkłe zęby, sterczące krzywo z krwawiących dziąseł. Kilku brakowało. Widoczny w ciemnych szczelinach język z chorobliwym, cętkowatym nalotem poruszał się jak murena w zbyt ciasnym akwarium. Nozdrza się poruszyły niecierpliwie, gdy starzec nabrał szybko po sobie następujących kilka wdechów. 

Węszył. 

\- Ma... kurwę... ale... cię... nie ozna... czył... - wysapał z trudem, nim Anna zdążyła nasunąć maskę i stłumić sens jego słów. Ciotki zachichotały i potwierdziły kilkoma złośliwymi przytaknięciami, nim jednocześnie Anna kazała im wyjść a Dean warknął tak groźnie, że Cas zasłonił się ramieniem w podświadomym odruchu obronnym. 

\- Koniec tego cyrku. Idziemy! - Dean chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął na zewnątrz nie zważając na opór, a może na to, że Cas z nadmiaru wrażeń omal się nie zaplątał we własne stopy. - Niech staruch zdycha samotnie, nic tu po nas. 

\- Dean! - krzyknęła za nim Anna. - Cas!

\- Może i lepiej. - Westchnął Gabe zgnębionym tonem, odwracając się od łoża agonii. 

\- Kurwa... kurwia omega! - mamrotała pod nosem jedna z ciotek, a druga jej wtórowała: - Nie ugryzł go! Nie ugryzł! Patrzyłam!

\- Zamknijcie się wreszcie, głupie krowy! - wrzasnęła na nie Anna, biegnąc do samochodu, gdzie Dean upychał Casa, chcąc jak najszybciej zabrać go z tego miejsca. - Zaczekaj!

\- Niepotrzebnie pozwoliłem mu przyjechać! - Rzucił oschle i wsiadł za kierownicę, startując silnik. Anna uskoczyła sprzed maski i zaklęła, gdy tuman suchego piasku spod kół uderzył ją w twarz. 

\- Gdzie... mój syn? - Upomniał się Uriel a Gabe zakrył uszy i wyszedł, ruszając na pastwisko, do koni. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał to spotkanie. Nie na takie zakończenie liczył... 

Cas poprosił, żeby Dean zatrzymał się, zanim minęli bramę rancza. Dean początkowo odmówił, ale Cas pobladł i zapachniał tak, ze już się z nim nie sprzeczał tylko posłusznie zahamował. Omega zsunął się z siedzenia i po kilku krokach w ostrej trawie, tak różnej od tej  rosnącej w dolinie, oparł się dłońmi o kolana, pochylił i zwymiotował. 

Dean zabębnił niecierpliwie palcami o kółko pokryte gładką jak jedwab skórą, spojrzał w lusterka i wysiadł za nim, zły, że cała ta głupia wyprawa, całkiem zbędna w ich życiu, doprowadziła Casa do takiego stanu. 

\- A mówiłem, żebyś nie jechał! - sarkał pod nosem, podając mu chusteczkę. - Co to przyniosło? Tylko problemy! Od razu jedziemy na lotnisko, nawet nie chcę wracać do tej nory zwanej motelem. - Zastrzegł ostro, wściekły na tego gnijącego grzyba, za to co powiedział. Jak nazwał Casa. W dodatku te dwie jędze zaraz podchwyciły obelgę i ubliżały im, nie lękając się o reakcję Deana. 

Och, powinien stłuc je na kwaśne jabłko! Powinien wygarbować staruchom skórę, wyrwać im te wyleniałe kłaki i skręcić karki! Na co to takie wredne, zepsute do kości ramole jeszcze łażą po świecie? Jaki z nich pożytek? Własne dzieci - według słów Gabe'a - opuściły je, wyjechały na drugi kraniec Stanów i udają zbyt zajętych, by się z nimi kontaktować. Gdyby nie Anna, nie miałyby kąta i miski, a tak się odwdzięczają! Plując żółcią i jadem! 

Co za rodzina! Co za popieprzona wataha! Aż dziw, jak się ten Cas tam uchował! 

\- Dean! - Cas rzucił mu się w ramiona, ściskając go i obejmując histerycznie. - Dean, Dean... 

\- Jestem tu, królewno. Jestem. Jestem... - Zapewniał, mocno poklepując i pocierając go po łopatkach, nurzając palce w jego gęstych włosach i całując czubek jego głowy. - Królewno, zabieram nas stąd w sto diabłów. Nie będą nam się wpieprzać w życie, wsiowe kmiotki. Stare ruple! Zeschłe mumie! - Klął ze złością. - Mogłem je rozerwać na pół, te dwie zwiędłe pudernice! Zniszczę to ranczo. Puszczę ich z torbami. Spalę do gołej ziemi! 

\- Dean? - Cas uspokoił się nieco w jego ramionach i podniósł mokrą twarz. - Chcesz mnie ugryźć? 

Chcesz mnie ugryźć?

Chcesz ugryźć?

Dean powtórzył w myślach kilka razy, gapiąc się w błękitne oczy z głupią miną. 

Oczywiście, chciał. 

Chciał od dawna. Od roku. Odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczył omegę po powrocie, na werandzie nowego domu i pojął, że Misiek go oszukał trzy lata wstecz. Cas nie wyjechał do Nowego Jorku, nigdy nie zostawił doliny, Pinewood, nigdy go nie zdradził, nie rzucił się w wir nowego życia, nie odszedł z Charliem. Nie przestał być mężem, nie złamał przysięgi, chociaż mógł przypuszczać, że Dean już jej nie wymaga. 

Czy trzeba dotrzymywać umów, gdy jedna ze stron zrywa i depcze warunki?

Cas nie musiał. Nie musiał, ale dotrzymał. Więc czemu dotąd o to nie prosił? Nie dał sygnału, że by chciał? Dean mu obiecał, że nie ugryzie, nie przywłaszczy go, o ile Cas sam nie poprosi i aż dotąd nie prosił. A teraz... Teraz... 

\- Nie. - Odmówił. - Nie, Cas. - Powtórzył z mocą, stanowczo, mimo zawodu, malującego się na twarzy omegi. Przytrzymał go mocno, bo Cas odepchnął się i chciał zawrócić na pięcie, uciec, w poczuciu odtrącenia. - To znaczy... Chcę. Jasne, że chcę. Ale nie w tym momencie, nie tak. Nie w ten sposób. Nie po tym, co one nagadały. Nie po to, żeby im się coś udowodnić. Nic im nie jesteśmy winni, żadnych tłumaczeń. Nie chcę, żeby moje ugryzienie przypominało nam obu to, co się tam wydarzyło. Nie, Cas. Ugryzę cię, jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, ale nie dziś, nie na pustej drodze... Nie dlatego, że jakaś obmierzła jaszczurka nazwała cię kurwą. Jesteś królewną, moim skarbem i nikt tego nie zmieni. Nikt mi tego nie zabierze. Nikt tego nie splugawi. Ugryzę cię i będzie to coś wyjątkowego dla nas obu. Okay? Cas? Okay? 

Cas zmiękł i poddał się znów objęciom, znów przylgnął do niego z westchnieniem. Wtulił się, wdychając kojącą woń alfy. 

\- Przepraszam. - Przyznał cicho. - Nie pomyślałem o tym w ten sposób... 

Dean nic nie odpowiedział, tylko kołysał go, zapatrzony w horyzont, ze zmysłami wyostrzonymi do granic, nasłuchując czy nie ściga ich auto Anny, czy cała ta afera nie była częścią jakiejś przewrotnej inscenizacji, mającej wciągnąć ich w pułapkę. 

Nie lekceważył ani Uriela, ani Gabe'a, a Anna była niewiadomą kartą. Mogli zawiązać spisek i dokonać tak długo wyczekiwanej zemsty. Mogli powziąć jakieś plany... Mogli chcieć się wzbogacić. Dean był wiele wart, a Cas pewnie jeszcze więcej. Mogli chcieć okupu za nich obu. 

\- Królewno, jedźmy. - Zmusił się do działania, przerywając omedze moment czułości, chociaż wiedział, jak bardzo Cas teraz tego potrzebuje. Nie mieli takiego luksusu. Im dalej od tego przeklętego domu, tym lepiej. - Króliczku, wsiadaj. Zabieram nas stąd. Wracamy do domu, do dzieci. I tam, na spokojnie, jak już odetchniesz wrócimy do tematu, dobrze?

\- Dobrze, Dean. - Zgodził się, wsiadłszy i zapiął pas. - Ciotki mnie wcale nie obraziły, że jestem kurwą. Dopóki jestem twój... 

\- Jesteś. Przecież wiesz. - Potwierdził a to wyznanie omegi tak proste i jednocześnie potwierdzające oddanie tak całkowite, tak bezwarunkowe, sprawiło że zerwałby mu teraz gwiazdkę z nieba, gdyby tylko miał czas. 

Im szybciej go wywiezie z Teksasu, tym lepiej.

 

* * *

 

\- Niech... wróci... - Wycharczał Uriel podczas zmieniania pieluchomajtek. Anna obróciła go na bok, aby móc obmyć wychudłe pośladki. Żadna z ciotek nie garnęła się do takiej pielęgnacji chorego, chociaż kiedyś były jego kochankami i miały z nim szczenięta. 

Teraz odwracały twarze ze wstrętem i wymawiały się własnymi chorobami i zniedołężnieniem. Zniedołężnieniem, które nie pozwalało im pracować, pomagać w domu, ale nie przeszkadzało w mieleniu ozorami i uprzykrzaniu życia. 

\- Powiem mu... Wyznam... - Uriel rozkaszlał się, wypełniając wnętrze maseczki flegmą z gardła i gęstą, cuchnącą śliną. Kolejny obruszony ząb oderwał się od dziąsła ze strzępkiem zakrwawionej śluzówki. - Zanim... umrę...

\- Już dość. Już dość powiedziałeś. Dość namieszałeś w jego życiu. - Ostro przerwała, zła na siebie, że dopuściła do tego spotkania. Powinna lepiej wiedzieć! Cas jakimś cudem wyrwał się z piekła, odzyskał wzrok, ma męża, nową rodzinę i dzieci. Dostał nowe życie. Niech żyje nim i niech będzie szczęśliwy. - Już dość, Urielu. Dość. 

Starzec mełł coś bełkotliwie, ale nie słuchała. Założyła mu świeżą pieluchę i poszła porządnie wyszorować ręce. 

Też chciała się uwolnić, od lat, a teraz była bliżej końca gehenny niż kiedykolwiek. 

I żadne sekrety z omszałej, pokrytej patyna lat przeszłości nie miały już znaczenia. Niech Uriel zabierze je do grobu, niech ziemia się nad nimi zamknie. Niech umrą i znikną wraz z nim. 

 

 


	292. ROMANTYZM, KRÓLEWNO

Nici z planów szybkiego wyjazdu. Dean na prośbę Casa skręcił do motelu a tam okazało się, że omega dostał biegunki, czy to z nerwów, czy jakiegoś zatrucia pokarmowego. Dean obstawiał, że omyłkowo zjadł kanapkę ze zwykłym pieczywem, nie bezglutenowym, albo się w tej mikroskopijnej kuchence motelowej wymieszały jego dietetyczne przysmaki z Deanowymi. Dean nawet przez dwie sekundy sądził, że został celowo otruty, ale przecież na ranczu Anny nic nie jadł a Dean był zdrów jak ryba, więc żadne śmiercionośne aerozole nie wchodziły grę. Diaboliczny umysł alfy podsuwał mu najróżniejsze sposoby zgładzenia ukochanego omegi, aż sam musiał przywoływać siebie do porządku i tłumaczyć, że najprawdopodobniej to wina silnego stresu. Cokolwiek było przyczyną, w takim stanie Cas nie nadawał się do podróży. Siedział na sedesie, stękając, chlipiąc i rzygając do postawionej na kolanach miski. Siedem nieszczęść...

Dean zadzwonił do Amy, wypytał co w tej sytuacji, niechętnie zrezygnował z wezwania pogotowia, zapłacił facetowi z recepcji, żeby wysłał kogoś do drogerii w najbliższym miasteczku i przywiózł zalecone przez Amy środki. W tym również paczkę ryżu do podgotowania w mikrofali, ryżowe wafle, kilka bananów i galaretek i cały komplet gotowych posiłków dla niemowląt, pakowanych w słoiczki - Amy wskazała je jako zdrowe i bezpieczne dla chorego wilka. Po krótkim namyśle opłacił też całe piętro w motelu, wszystkie dostępne pokoje, aby tylko mieć spokój i żeby nikt obcy się nie kręcił. Facet z recepcji wybałuszył oczy na takie wariactwo, ale natychmiast włączył neon "brak wolnych miejsc", gdy tylko zobaczył czarną kartę a płatność gładko przeszła przez terminal. Klient nasz pan.

Cas tymczasem ściągnął z siebie ubranie, odkręcił prysznic i zbolały wlazł do obtłuczonego brodzika, martwiąc się, że złapie grzybicę stóp.

\- Pomóc? - Dean wszedł do łazienki i zerknął za zasłonę, lustrując czy w żadnym kącie nie czai się jakiś ośmionogi potwór. Jeszcze mu brakowało napadu histerii na widok pająka! - Nie zemdlejesz mi tu?  

Cas pokręcił głową, szorując się swoim mydłem pachnącym szałwią i lawendą. 

\- Masz ręczniki i ubranie. - Położył na klapie sedesu wyciągnięte z walizki luźne bokserki i t-shirt. - Przyniosłem butelkowaną wodę i lód, dla ochłody. Ale nie wiem, czy zimne będzie zdrowe na żołądek? - Zawahał się nad tą ważką kwestią. - Wysłałem jakiegoś miejscowego gamonia po zakupy. Coś na zatrucia i coś lekkiego do jedzenia. Prześpisz się teraz? - Zerknął na zegarek i podał mu rękę, gdy wychodził z brodzika, asekurując przed upadkiem. - Daj, pomogę... - Zabrał mu ręcznik i zaczął go wycierać. - Kocham cię. 

\- Ja ciebie też - wymamrotał krzywiąc się, z ręką na brzuchu. 

\- Skurcze?

\- Tak, ale już słabsze. Już mi przechodzi. - Zapewnił i wciągnął majtki. - Już sama woda ze mnie leciała, więc nawet nie mam czym... 

\- Właśnie! Na pewno się odwodniłeś. Zaraz zacznie cię głowa boleć! - Wypchnął go z łazienki, na łóżko i podał butelkę. - Pij. Przynajmniej kilka łyków. 

\- Zaraz, Dean... Nie tak od razu, bo mi jeszcze coś bulgocze... - Marudził, uciekając pod lekkie prześcieradło. Teksańska pogoda dawała im się we znaki, mimo klimatyzacji. Zrezygnował z koszulki, nie chcąc się pocić. Sprana bawełna leciwej, poszarzałej pościeli zdawała się chłodna po gorącym prysznicu. 

\- Dwa łyki, królewno. Wiesz, że to konieczne. - Przypomniał, bo niejednokrotnie przerabiali odwodnienie omegi i dobrze znali skutki. - Nawet nie wiem, gdzie na tym zadupiu znajdę jakiś szpital, w razie potrzebnej kroplówki... 

\- Nie, tylko nie kroplówka! Poco kroplówka! - Zaprotestował i z wysiłkiem przełknął trochę wody. Bez szans, żeby Dean odpuścił, opór był bezcelowy. Lepiej już było ulec, zwinąć się w kulkę, nakryć i zasnąć. O ile sen nadejdzie po tym pełnym emocji dniu. 

 

* * *

 

Cas przewracał się z boku na bok a fala wspomnień nie pozwalała zmrużyć oka. Dean odebrał wielką torbę zakupów, podał mu leki na rozstrój żołądka i co pół godziny podawał trochę wody. Kusił go też papką z marchwi i waflami, ale Cas odmówił. Nie czuł głodu. 

\- Kiedyś dałbym ci batonik. - Zażartował w końcu alfa, kładąc się obok niego późnym popołudniem. Zaciągnięte story oddzieliły ich od jaskrawego słońca a pokój pogrążył się w półmroku. - Pamiętasz te twoje ulubione?

\- Karmelowe. - Westchnął, obejmując go i kładąc policzek na szerokim torsie, by wsłuchać się w mocne, spokojne uderzenia serca Deana. - Bardzo osładzały mi wówczas życie. 

\- Zawsze byłeś łasuchem. - Zgodził się, gładząc mu kark. - To dlatego później tak lubiłeś te swoje ciasteczka... 

\- No... Może...? - Zastanowił się, skąd w zasadzie wzięło się to hobby, a później praca. - Lubię piec. 

\- Jesteś w tym cholernie dobry. - Dean podrapał go za uchem i zaczął masować mu barki, żeby zelżało to niepotrzebne napięcie. - Masz smykałkę. 

\- Po prostu chcę, żeby innym smakowało...

\- Naucz się przyjmować komplementy. - Pouczył go z mądrą miną. - Kiedy mówię, że masz talent, to masz. Znam się na tym. 

\- Na pieczeniu? - Uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin.

\- Na dobrej robocie. I na forsie. Na początku nie wierzyłem, że ta cała cukiernia może przynieść jakieś zyski. Kupiłem ją sam wiesz, dlaczego. - Przyznał uczciwie. - To miał być prezent. 

\- Łapówka. - Cas wsparł się na łokciu i popatrzył mu w twarz. Wesoła iskierka migotała mu w źrenicach. Wątła, niepewna, jakby zaraz miała zgasnąć, ale Dean ucieszył się na jej widok i pociągnął temat. Po pierwsze chciał odciągnąć myśli Casa od Uriela i tej pechowej wizyty. Po drugie chciał przypomnieć mu, jak wspaniałym i wartościowym wilkiem jest, ile osiągnął. 

\- Zgoda, łapówka. Zrobiłbym o wiele więcej, żeby ciebie wtedy odzyskać, ale wykpiłem się dość tanio... - Mrugnął i dał mu całusa. - W dodatku, okazałeś się najlepszą finansową inwestycją i teraz mówię całkiem poważnie, Cas. Pamiętasz jak mi doradziłeś zakup akcji PayPala? 

Cas zaśmiał się perliście. 

\- Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, o czym mówicie! - Znów położył głowę na piersi alfy. - Chłopaki cię przekonywali a ty odmawiałeś a mnie się zrobiło żal tej biednej firmy, której nikt nie chce...

\- Ale miałem minę, kiedy akcje poszybowały w górę. - Dean poprawił sobie poduszkę pod głową i ułożył się wygodniej, mocniej przyciskając omegę do siebie. - Żałowałem, że nie kupiłem całego pakietu. To dzięki tobie, króliczku. Twoja intuicja nieraz ratowała mi tyłek. 

\- Ty mnie częściej. - Cas bezwiednie rysował palcem kółeczka na jego silnych przedramionach. - W sumie to nie wiem, czemu jestem zły na Uriela. Wyświadczył mi przysługę wpychając w twoje ręce. Gdybym wiedział, jak to się rozwinie, to bym sam za tobą pobiegł już w tej knajpie. - Zachichotał trochę nieśmiało, trochę nerwowo. - Wskoczyłbym ci na kolana i nie pozwolił odegnać. 

\- Nie w głowie mi było odganianie takiego ślicznego wilczka! Śliniłem się na twój widok jak pies na michę szynki! - Dean przekręcił się na bok tak, że Cas teraz leżał na plecach, nieco pod nim. - Co prawda twoje szyneczki były takie ledwo, ledwo... bardzo chudziutkie... musiałem cię troszkę utuczyć, ale dostrzegałem potencjał! - Zadarł nos z dumą, jakby uroda omegi była jego zasługą. 

\- Ach, to ty utuczyłeś moje szyneczki?! - Cas zwinnie obrócił się na brzuch i zerknął przez ramię na własny wypięty tyłek. - Przez ciebie jestem tłustym prosiakiem! 

\- O, nie nie nie! Nie widzę tu prosiaka! - Oprotestował gorąco, stając w obronie honoru cudownych krągłości. - Raczej prima sort lux kopulatorium!

\- Kopu... - Cas byłby się obraził, gdyby nie poczucie humoru i przyzwyczajenie do specyficznych żartów Deana. - Kopu... co?

\- Laboratorium kopulacyjne! To naukowa sprawa, Cas. - Wyjaśnił, całując go wszędzie, gdzie dosięgnął, raz przy razie, od czubka głowy po łopatki. Wolną dłonią zaś sięgnął, nie bawiąc się w podchody, za gumkę majtek. - Najwyższej... - całus - technologii... - całus, całus, całus - zaawansowana linia produkcyjna... - kaskada i deszcz całusów - szczeniaczków... 

\- Jestem linią produkcyjną? - Cas nie potrafił się na niego zezłościć, ale udawał bardzo srogiego, co było coraz trudniejsze pod lawiną pieszczot.

\- Kochany, jesteś unikatową... jedyną na świecie... manu... fakturą... mhm... - Dean ściągnął mu majtki i zapatrzył się na rozkoszne, różowe pośladki, jeszcze pachnące lawendą i szałwią. - A to mój deser, królewno. 

Cas zapiszczał, dusząc się ze śmiechu i rozkoszy, gdy Dean rzucił się na te smakołyki jak na miskę świeżo zerwanych, nagrzanych słońcem czereśni. 

 

* * *

 

\- Już dawno chciałem... - Cas prawie dotykał wargami ucha alfy, wyjawiając skrzętnie skrywany sekret. - Żebyś ugryzł... 

\- To czemu nie powiedziałeś? - Dean głośno ziewnął, z trudem uniósł powieki i zerknął na niego pytająco. Leżeli spleceni w uścisku, odpoczywając po intensywnym i wyczerpującym zbliżeniu, po którym bardzo chciało mu się spać, a Cas oczywiście wpadł w nastrój do wyznań i filozoficznych pogadanek. Zwykle w takich chwilach pozwalał mu się wygadać a sam zasypiał kołysany jego łagodnym głosem, ale tym razem temat wydał się na tyle ciekawy, by nieco skupić uwagę i poznać szczegóły.

\- Bo... chciałem... Żebyś ty też.

\- Co: ja też? - Nie zrozumiał. 

\- No... żebyś też chciał. - Cas czujnie go zlustrował i wyraźnie węszył, chcąc poznać prawdziwe emocje, jakby spodziewał się (delikatnie mówiąc) niezupełnej szczerości ze strony Deana. 

\- Pleciesz. Przecież chciałem. I o to akurat, że chciałem wybuchła cała histeria. - Przypomniał drażliwą scenę urządzoną przez Jima, jakby co najmniej chciał pożreć jego tatusia a nie zwyczajnie przywłaszczyć. W jego tonie pobrzmiał wyrzut, bo do tej pory miał im obu, omedze i synowi, za złe, że tak go potraktowali. Jak złoczyńcę. - A potem obiecałem, że zrobię to tylko kiedy poprosisz. Nie prosiłeś. - Wytknął, dając do zrozumienia, że Cas jest sam sobie winny. 

\- Wiem, wiem. Obiecałeś. - Cas popatrzył w sufit, szarawy od kurzu, dawno nie malowany świeżą farbą, ze smętnie zwisającymi gdzieniegdzie kłakami pajęczyn. Pokojówka zapewne niszczyła je szczotką odkurzacza, ale nie miała dość determinacji, aby dokładnie się ich pozbyć. Może nie miała czasu, obarczona nadmiarem pracy? Właściciela motelu chyba nie było stać na opłacenie wystarczającej ilości personelu. - Po prostu... czekałem, że może...

\- Królewno, wystarczyło żebyś kiwnął palcem. - Bronił się Dean, ze strachu że niewinne wyznania mogą niepostrzeżenie przerodzić się w awanturę. - Sterczę w blokach startowych od miesięcy. Od roku! 

\- Bo myślałem, że poprosisz. - Cas wsadził palec między zęby gestem jednocześnie niewinnym i zmysłowym. - No... Jakoś... romantycznie. 

Och. No, to klops, pomyślał Dean i słodka drzemka zupełnie mu wywietrzała ze łba. Zapędził mnie w kozi róg. Nie da się wykpić z najbardziej znienawidzonych słów w każdym małżeństwie: miało być romantycznie. Miało, a to znaczy, że nie było. I kto nawalił? No, nie królewna, jasna sprawa! Królewny siedzą w wysokiej wieży, czekają aż rycerz przejedzie rączo przez siedem gór i dolin do zamku, przedrze się przez dzikie chaszcze, zarąbie smoka, wlezie na ósme piętro bez windy, energicznie zapuka do drzwi komnatki, wręczy bukiet zamorskich kwiatków, szóstym zmysłem odgadując dokładnie gatunek i kolor, w jakim królewna gustuje (bo inne fe!, nieładne), padnie na kolana i zacznie błagać o rękę, chusteczkę i pocałunek - dokładnie w tej kolejności, żeby nie wyjść na seksualnego maniaka, jeśliby zaczął od pocałunku... 

Królewna nie pomyśli, że rycerz jest zlany potem, może ranny, na pewno ma odparzone dupsko i pachy pod ciężką zbroją, spędził w siodle pół roku, z czego tylko dwa razy się kąpał, raz zmieniał majtki i skarpetki i jedyne, o czym teraz marzy to walnąć się na wyrko i spać przez tydzień. Ewentualnie coś konkretnego wrzucić na ruszt, bo spalił w chu... steczkę dużo kalorii użerając się ze złośliwą gadziną o co najmniej trzech krwiożerczych głowach... 

Ale nie! Królewna chce, aby było  r o m a n t y c z n i e !

A jak nie jest, to płacze i z "żyli długo i szczęśliwie" robi się "won, prostaku i zabieraj mi sprzed oczu tę chabetę, bo mi pcheł naniesie!"... 

W podręczniku, którego Dean nigdy nie napisał, ale często o takim myślał (miał nawet tytuł: "1001 rzeczy o omegach, których nie wiecie i boicie się zapytać") powinien być cały rozdział zatytułowany ROMANTYZM. Psia jego mać, ot co. Na czerwono, boldem. Ruchome piaski, w których niejeden alfa stracił grunt pod nogami i zakopał się na amen. 

\- Usychałem z tęsknoty za tobą i walczyłem każdego dnia - rzekł z powagą, wwiercając się spojrzeniem w ten bezmiar błękitu, będący jego niebem i przekleństwem. - Króliczku, nawet mi teraz nie wspominaj o gryzieniu, bo ci z nadmiaru uczuć zgruchoczę kark! Przysięgam, motylku, mam w domu specjalną deskę, była taka gruba! O, najmniej dziesięć centymetrów, a teraz? Wiórek jak opłatek, tak ją gryzłem nocami. Jako zastępczy obiekt, ma się rozumieć. 

\- Przestań pajacować. - Cas przewrócił oczami i parsknął śmiechem. - Ty i te twoje banialuki... Gdzie ty to wymyślasz?

\- Genialny jestem. - Ułożył się na boku, z głową w zagięciu łokcia. - Dzięki tobie. Stymulujesz moje komórki mózgowe.

\- Tak? - zamruczał uwodzicielsko. 

\- Niesamowicie - odmruczał. - Serio, Cas. Ugryzę cię, przyrzekam. Nie musisz prosić. To ja poproszę. Zrobimy sobie święto, może wyjedziemy w jakieś ładne miejsce. Nie to. - Potoczył spojrzeniem po nędznym pokoju. - Zapalę sto świec i rozsypię na łóżku płatki róż i...

\- Akurat! Płatki róż!

\- Płatki róż. - Potwierdził. - Kupię worek i rozsypię na materacu, na podłodze, wszędzie... Wejdą ci w tyłek, zobaczysz, będziemy pluć płatkami, będziemy kichać płatkami! Będą wszędzie! - Rozpędził się ze swoją wizją. 

I tak od słowa do słowa, odechciało mu się spać. Nie tylko komórki mózgowe poczuły stymulujące bodźce. Co innego również. Cas się nie opierał, wręcz przeciwnie, z wielką gorliwością niósł pociechę biednemu, zeschłemu z tęsknoty alfie, w kulminacyjnym momencie dosiadłszy go jak rumaka i pogalopował radośnie w stronę zachodzącego słońca (metaforycznie rzecz jasna). 

A obaj się przy tym tak wyczerpali, że zasnęli w swoich objęciach, nie zdążywszy nawet szepnąć sobie: dobranoc. 

 

 

 


	293. ROZPACZLIWY TOAST

Agonia Uriela przedłużała się i wlokła jak straszliwy spektakl. Anna modliła się, aby wreszcie nadszedł kres i dziwiła, że wciąż nie gaśnie ten wątły płomień życia, ledwie tlący się od lat w schorzałym ciele. Śmierć powinna być dla niego wybawieniem, lecz może Pierwszy Wilk nie był jeszcze dla niego łaskaw. Nawet ciotki niespokojnie dreptały po domu, nasłuchując świszczącego oddechu i piknięć maszyny monitorującej pracę serca. Uriel dogorywał, ale coś, jakaś niezałatwiona sprawa, jakiś niespłacony dług nie pozwalał mu odejść i spotkać się z duchami przodków.

Gabe wyszedł na werandę, nie mogąc znieść tej grobowej atmosfery, smrodu wydzielin i leków, a przede wszystkim czekania. Dusił się w bezczynności. Ramiona bolały go, kark sztywniał od brzemienia ciężkich myśli, ponurych wspomnień. Wyrzutów sumienia. Uciekłby, ale resztka współczucia, jaką żywił dla Anny kazała mu trwać przy niej, nie zostawiać samej z Urielem i ciotkami. Stare próchna, syczał przez zęby z bezsilnym gniewem. Gdyby były młodsze! Wygarnąłby im za wszystkie krzywdy, których dopuściły się wobec niego w dzieciństwie, za wszystko, co wyrządziły ślepemu szczeniaczkowi, pozostającemu na ich łasce. Za ten jad sączący się z ich słów, za pogardę, z którą się bezwstydnie obnosiły. Dwie nieużyteczne purchawki, od których próżno oczekiwać pomocy, hojnie szastające szyderstwem. Nie znosił ich, obwiniał je nie mniej niż Uriela za to, co działo się w watasze. Nawet własne dzieci je opuściły, pozostawiając Annie jak dwa rupiecie, których nikt nie chciał zabrać i których jakiś gorzki sentyment nie pozwala wyrzucić.

Powoli odetchnął suchym, teksańskim powietrzem. Jakby przecierał płuca żwirem. Spłukał tę suchość łykiem taniego, ciepłego piwa. Szkło ślizgało się mu w dłoni, wilgotnej od potu. Stracił poczucie upływu czasu, czy minęło kilka minut czy kilka godzin? Zmęczenie osłabiało, mięśnie zdawały się drżeć jak po długim biegu, jak po walce. Pragnął spać, długo, odespać całe to czuwanie nad konającym alfą, wyczekiwał tego, żeby wreszcie się uwolnić. Zazdrościł omedze innego alfy, innej watahy. Przed laty litował się nad nim, ale dziś to Cas wydawał się szczęściarzem. Cokolwiek czuł wobec Uriela, to Dean był jego alfą i nie zostawił go w tej cuchnącej norze. Zabrał go stąd tak, jak zabrał go wówczas w lesie. Ocalił przed zatraceniem.

Dean ocalił Casa. Gabe wypił piwo i odstawił pustą butelkę, zastanawiając się przelotnie nad przewrotnością fortuny. Uriel podsunął Deanowi omegę, nie martwiąc się jego losem. Cas mógłby zginąć. Dean mógłby go zamęczyć, zagryźć, porzucić... Uriel nie dbał o to. Dean mógł okazać się sadystą, okrutnikiem, zbrodniarzem i Gabe przez wiele lat uważał go za takiego. Ale dziś ujrzał w jego oczach coś, na co do tej pory był ślepy? Co mu umykało, czego nie pojmował, bo nie dane mu było zaznać takich uczuć, takiej więzi. Trudno mu było opisać to słowami, ten przepływ energii między tymi dwoma. To jak Dean stał za omegą, pozwalając mu podejść do Uriela, sam czujny i spięty, gotów do ataku, gdyby tylko coś mu zagroziło. To jak błyskawicznie zareagował, prawie go wyniósł i wsadził do samochodu... W jego spojrzeniu gorzała żelazna determinacja, by Cas wyszedł bez szwanku z tej konfrontacji, ale mimo to pozwolił mu podjąć ryzyko, bo Cas... tego pragnął. Dean pozwolił mu zaryzykować, jednocześnie ubezpieczając go i chroniąc. Dean go ubezpieczał i rzuciłby się do gardła każdemu, kto by mu zagroził.

Gabe przetarł powieki szorstkim gestem, próbując pozbyć się bólu i suchości gałek, mając powidok Casa czepiającego się Deana jak tonący. Nie wahał się, nie miał żadnych oporów, by przylgnąć do niego z bezbrzeżną ulgą. Gabe nie wiedział, jak i kiedy poradzili sobie ze swoimi problemami, ale najwyraźniej zasypali dzielące ich rozdarcie. Pół życia nosił w sobie wyrzuty sumienia, że nie obronił młodszego brata, że pozwolił go oddać obcym na poniewierkę i nagle spadło na niego olśnienie, krystaliczne i proste jak snop światła rozpraszający ciemności: to miłość.

Pół życia knuł, jak wyrwać Casa z łap tego wilka aż nagle ujrzał, że Cas nie potrzebował ratunku. Cas go kochał i najwyraźniej czuł się kochany.

- Kawę? - Drgnął, gdy Anna położyła rękę na jego plecach i podsunęła kubek pachnący świeżym naparem. - Czeka nas ciężka noc.

\- Połóż się. Obudzę cię, jeśli... - Zawahał się, po sekundzie kończąc z westchnieniem znużenia. - Kiedy wreszcie umrze.

\- Poczekam. - Usiadła na skrzypiącym krześle, oparła stopy w znoszonych kowbojkach o drewnianą poręcz i wyciągnęła piersiówkę. Gabe podniósł brew. Anna odpowiedziała mu zaczepnym spojrzeniem. Nie chciał się kłócić, więc przemilczał kwaśną uwagę, cisnącą się na usta. - Dżin. Chcesz?

Zaprzeczył. Anna pociągnęła z flaszki, skrzywiła się i odkaszlnęła, ale jej policzki poróżowiały i odchyliła głowę na oparcie jak ktoś, kto właśnie zrzucił z ramion wór kamieni. Żaden powód do radości, po prostu chwila wytchnienia w niekończącym się znoju.

\- Okazał się taki jaki opisywałeś. - Odezwała się cicho, zapatrzona w horyzont, rozmywający się w zapadającym zmierzchu. - A jednocześnie zupełnie inny. 

Gabe zaplótł ramiona na piersi, czekając na krytykę. Dostrzegł już wcześniej, że Dean wywarł na niej pozytywne wrażenie. 

\- Cas go kocha. - Dodała z dziwną nostalgią za czymś, z czego przyszło jej samej zrezygnować. 

\- Zawsze miał nie po kolei w głowie... - mruknął, siląc się na złośliwość, by nie stracić reputacji cynika.

\- Myślisz, że on to pamięta? - Spytała prawie bezgłośnie. - Że wie, co się wtedy stało?

Gabe zapatrzył się w dal, nasłuchując cykad i rżenia koni nawołujących się przed nocą. Sam ledwie co pamiętał. A może wspomnienia zatarły się z upływem lat, zastąpione obrazami stworzonymi w głębi umysłu na podstawie cudzych relacji? Nie odważyłby się upierać, że to prawda, to co widywał przed snem, w ciemnym pokoju, gdy wracał myślami do największego koszmaru dzieciństwa. Nie zdobył się nigdy na szczerą rozmowę, więc nie wiedział, co Cas naprawdę wówczas ujrzał. Co z tego utonęło w odmętach zapomnienia, a co wciąż w ten czy inny sposób wywierało na niego wpływ, jak chłód sączący się przez nieszczelne okna i drzwi...

\- Miał wtedy niespełna trzy lata. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Jestem starszy a niewiele pamiętam. Jakieś rozmyte... - Pstryknął palcami w zastępstwie brakującego słowa. Widziadła? Omamy przerażonego dziecka, które zupełnym przypadkiem stało się świadkiem niewyobrażalnego koszmaru? A może to nie był przypadek, może Uriel chciał, żeby to zobaczyli, żeby to stało się na ich oczach? Może chciał zmrozić im krew w żyłach i już na zawsze złamać, naznaczyć okrucieństwem, by nigdy nie odważyli się powstać przeciw niemu...? 

Gabe czasem patrzył na siebie w lustrze i widział pustkę pod maską kpiarza i zuchwalca. Wkładał wiele wysiłku, by sprawiać wrażenie silnego, płynącego pod prąd cwaniaka z fantazją, z szerokim gestem, celebrującego próżniacze życie hedonisty, nurzającego się w hazardzie i rozpuście. Odrzucał swoją rodzinę pod pretekstem wolności, ale w głębi duszy tęsknił za zakorzenieniem. Za tym, by ktoś trzymał go tak mocno, jak Dean Casa... By ktoś wypełnił tę otchłań ziejącą mu w piersi, otchłań, która wysysała z niego całe ciepło, wszystkie uczucia poza obezwładniającym brakiem nadziei.

Zazdrościł omedze, tak. Zazdrościł. Rodziny. Dzieci. Tego poczucia przynależności, które tylekroć wyśmiewał. Zazdrościł mu nie pieniędzy, sukcesu, tej olbrzmiej korporacji, którą firmował własną twarzą. Sławy... Nie, tego nie. Zazdrościł mu przyjaciół, Franka, Jody, rezydentów schroniska, których wyławiał z rynsztoka, a którzy odwdzięczali się mu psią wiernością i niemal bałwochalczym uwielbieniem. Cas nie był tak słaby jak mu się kiedyś wydawało. Jak wydawało się im wszystkim. I mimo, że oślepł, jego oczy nie stały się puste. Ani Uriel, ani Dean jakimś cudem nie zdołali go złamać. Przeciwnie, z perspektywy lat wyglądało na to, że omedze powiodło się najlepiej.

\- Naprawdę mają dzieci? - Głos Anny wyrwał go z zadumy. - Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że coś z nim nie tak... - Urwała, żałując niefortunnego doboru słów i chcąc zatrzeć ich krytyczny wydźwięk dokończyła koślawym komplementem. - Wygląda bardzo chłopięco. Młodo, znaczy...

\- Żeby życie miało smaczek, raz dziewczynka raz chłopaczek... - Wyrecytował Gabe z sarkastycznym grymasem. - Nie krzyw się, Dean lubi i na parę i na żagiel. 

\- Jest biseksualny. - Anna nie przepadała za ulicznym, wulgarno-kwiecistym stylem Gabe'a. Należała do tych prostolinijnych osób, które nawet w szczycie miłosnych igraszek z powagą używają podręcznikowych terminów, zamiast czułych zdrobnień lub pikantnych przydomków. 

Gabe parsknął śmiechem, czując jak stężałe mięśnie nieco się rozluźniają a napięcie nieznacznie opada. 

\- Tak, Andzia. - Rozmyślnie przezwał ją formą imienia, którego nienawidziła od dzieciństwa. - Jest biseksualny. A Cas na swoje i jego szczęście ma między nogami trochę tego, trochę tego. Pakiet all inclusive. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia z kim ten palant zawarł pakt i czy aby nie sprzedał duszy pierworodnego, biedny Misiek, że mu się trafiło. Jak ślepiej kurze ziarno. Frank tak mawia. - Przypomniał z rozrzewnieniem, bo polubił starego weterana i tęsknił za nim. Wiele ich łączyło. Pytanie w oczach Anny kazało mu uzupełnić informację. - Frank jest... No, powiedzmy że takim przyszywanym... Ma ojcowskie zapędy wobec naszego chłopczyko-dziewczyny... - Zażartował złośliwie. - Chłopaki żartowali, że Pierwszy Wilk pokarał Deana takim teściem... - Zaśmiał się wesoło, zapomniawszy na moment o zmartwieniach. Dziwna rzecz, poprawiało mu humor samo wspominanie tamtejszej watahy, rancza, ludzi. Nie widział tego tak wyraźnie kiedy tam mieszkał, ale dziś oceniał tamten czas jako całkiem ~~szczęśliwy~~ znośny.

\- Tęsknisz za nimi. - Anna odgadła bez trudu, bo ten błysk w spojrzeniu Gabe'a widywała tylko kiedy opowiadał jej o Montanie.

\- Nie, co ty! - Zaprzeczył z wigorem, a przy tym do szpiku kłamliwie. - Za czym? Za wiecznym wrzaskiem szczeniaczków? Za tłokiem w domu? Ciągle ktoś czegoś chciał i coś się działo, nie było chwili spokoju... - Narzekał, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak pojaśniała jego twarz. - Frank to pomyleniec. Niespełna rozumu, mówię ci, ale kto pozostałby przy zdrowych zmysłach mając Winchesterów za sąsiadów? W sumie to porządny chłop, nie mówię, że nie. Dzieciaki go uwielbiają... Opowiadałem ci, jak tłumaczliśmy Marty'emu, czemu dziadziuś nie ma ogona? - Uderzył się z uda z radości. - Biedny dzieciak, nie mógł zrozumieć, że na świecie są ludzie nie-wilki... - Aż mu się oczy zaszkliły, gdy próbował stłumić śmiech, niestosowny, bo przecież w tym samym momencie za ścianą dogorywał ich wuj. - Dzie ogon, dzie ogon - powiedział piskliwie, naśladując dziecinne seplenienie brzdąca - a kiedy usłyszał, że niektórzy nie mają ogonów, ani futra, ani uszu, no niczego po prostu, to rozryczał się, że biedny dziadzio i że chory i żeby Amy dała mu lekarstwo. - Chichotał i rżał, ocierając policzki.

Anna uśmiechnęła się z uprzejmości, chociaż te cudze wspominki napełniły ją smutkiem. Dzisiejszy pośpiech i wściekła mina Deana wskazywaly, że Cas nie wróci. Po co miałby wracać? Nie usiądą sobie na werandzie przy lemoniadzie, nie pokaże jej zdjęć, nie opowie o dzieciach i tym niebywałym Franku, którego Gabe najwyraźniej uwielbia. Mogłaby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość prosząc Gabe'a, na pewno ma kilka na telefonie, ale z drugiej strony wolała nie nadawać twarzy tym mglistym, abstrakcyjnym szczeniaczkom, których i tak nie pozna.

Byłoby miło je zobaczyć. Z opowieści Gabe'a mimo jego usilnych starań, by uniknąć sentymentów, jawił się sielski obraz rozbrykanej gromadki, o wiele szczęśliwszej niż pamiętała własne dzieciństwo. Gabe nie ukrywał, że mieli problemy, szczególnie jego ulubieniec, niejaki Jim, ale w tych anegdotach, w urywkach scen, rozmów, przekomarzań i konfliktów, o kórych opowiadał, czuć było serdeczność, ciepło.

Czy Gabe zdaje sobie sprawę, w jak korzystnej jest sytuacji? Jest ich wujkiem, ma bratanków i bratanicę. Anna chciałaby być czyjąś ciocią. Nie taką, jak ciotki z jej watahy, ale zaznać prawdziwej rodziny. Chciałaby, aby po jej domu biegały małe stópki, wzniecając młodzieńczy harmider. Niestety jej dom od ponad dekady pełnił posępną rolę oddziału geriatrycznego i hospicjum. Opieka nad Urielem i jędzowatymi ciotkami wyssała z niej wszelką radość i zasób sił, jakim dysponowała. 

Zazdrościła Gabe'owi, że miał tę odskocznię, ten inny świat, na dalekiej Północy. Żałowała, że Pierwszy Wilk poskąpił jej szans na ułożenie sobie życia, na własne szczeniaczki i nadrobienie tego, czego brakło jej, gdy sama dorastała. Kiedyś marzyła, że dorośnie i ucieknie, daleko, za siedem gór i siedem rzek i będzie lepszą alfą niż Uriel. Że w jej domu będzie rozbrzmiewał śmiech i śpiew, że będzie się tańczyć i słuchać muzyki, nie będzie kłótni i intryg, nikt nie będzie zasypiać głodny i nikt nikogo nie będzie wykorzystywał. 

Czym ten Dean zasłużył na Casa, szczeniaczki i dobre życie? A czym ona zawiniła, że wszystkie marzenia rozwiały się w pył i spadło na nią jarzmo opieki nad znienawidzonymi członkami rodziny, tymi, od których właśnie pragnęła uciec?... Dziwna i kapryśna jest wola Pierwszego Wilka, prowadzącego ich tak różnymi ścieżkami...

Nie dane jej było mieć własną watahę (Uriela i ciotek nie wliczała) i nie dane jej będzie choćby gościnnie zbliżyć się do rodziny Casa. Po cóż ten Gabe ją katuje wesołymi opowieściami, czy nie rozumie, że to tylko sprawia jej przykrość? Drażni ledwie zabliźnioną ranę?

\- Te dzieciaki są zupełnie inne niż my. - Podniosła głowę, bo w tonie Gabe'a wybrzmiała inna, poważniejsza nuta. Już nie żartował. - Cas jest dobrym tatą.

\- Myślisz, że... my... - Zająknęła się, co nie zdarzało się jej często. - Że mogliśmy... Że mogło być inaczej, wszystko, cała nasza rodzina, gdyby... 

\- Kiedyś... Może w to wierzyłem. - Przyznał, nie zdradzając jak obsesyjnie się tym katował, nim zrozumiał, że przeszłości nie da się zmienić. - Ale on nas zostawił, Ann. Wydał nas na łaskę potwora i sam już nie wiem, który z nich był gorszy. Sadysta, czy tchórz, który uciekł, zostawiając nas w łapach tego sadysty. 

\- Czasem się zastanawiam, czy on gdzieś tam sobie nie żyje, nie mieszka w domku z ogródkiem na przedmieściach, nie ma jakiejś żony i innych dzieci... - Jej wzrok zamglił się i stracił ostrość. - I może nie wie, co się z nami stało.

\- Ma to w dupie! - Gabe zeźlił się, zeskoczył z poręczy, na której przysiadł i zaklął ostro, brutalnie. - Obiecałem sobie kiedyś, że jeśli się dowiem gdzie jest, to wywalę w niego dwa magazynki srebra, żeby zdychał w cierpieniu. Niech go trafi szlag. Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę mojego ojca. Życzę mu, żeby cierpiał i żeby zdychał jak bezpański pies.

Anna wyjęła piersiówkę, nie po to, aby jego i siebie uspokoić łykiem dżinu, ale żeby wypić za ten rozpczliwy toast. 

 

 

 


	294. NIESPODZIEWANA WIZYTA

Pierś omegi unosiła się nieznacznie w powolnym tempie. Długi wdech. Wydech. Kropelka potu błyszcząca na skroni. Wdech. Wydech. Ciemne włosy obramowane jasną poduszką. Profil nosa, warg, rozchylonych i ciepłych, zapraszających do pocałunku. 

Dean miał chęć nachylić się nad nim, wsunąć dłoń między uda i delikatnie go otworzyć, ale Cas potrzebował teraz snu i wypoczynku a nie seksu. Szkoda, alfie się teraz marzył szybki numerek, przynoszący ulgę skołatanym nerwom. Bezkomromisowy i nieco brutalny, bez czułych słówek i głaskania, raczej z kilkoma solidnymi klapasami, które zostawiają czerwone ślady na skórze. 

Cas przekręcił się na bok i Dean stłumił jęk zawodu, patrząc na wypiętą krągłość. Zamarkował dłonią szeroki zamach i aż zacisnął palce w pięść, żeby go nie klepnąć, nie obudzić. Rany, jak go chciał! Nic, tylko zagryźć poduszkę i starać się nie myśleć, jak Cas pięknie wygląda na czworakach, goły i chętny... Albo na kolanach, kiedy posłusznie otwiera usta i gapi się tymi swoimi wilgotnymi, niebieskimi oczami...

Dean zerwał się na równe nogi i przeszedł po pokoju, zrobił kilka przysiadów, podciągnął się kilka razy na drążku zamocowanym na framudze w przejściu do łazienki. Wszystko, by nieco rozluźnić mięśnie, zająć czymś myśli. Wyjrzał przez okna, przez kilka minut obserwował otoczenie, zawrócił do stołu, robiąc szybki przegląd podręcznego arsenału... Wypił szklankę wody i rozważył, czy położyć się do osobnego łóżka. W pokoju były dwa, jedno zajął Cas i obu im byłoby wygodniej, gdyby Dean się zdecydował na drugie. 

Nie. Nie mógł znieść rozłąki, musiał mieć omegę blisko, na wyciągnięcie ramienia. Dopiero co wrócili do siebie i jeszcze się nie nacieszył. Jeszcze się nie nasycił jego obecnością, tym że znów są parą, że znów ma do niego pełne prawa, że może ot tak, bez szukania pretekstów i pytania o pozwolenie przyciągnąć go do siebie, obwąchać, pocałować. Wiedział, że to mało dojrzałe i jest objawem jego słabości, ale potrzebował potwierdzenia, że Cas znów należy do niego, że inni to wiedzą. Może dlatego, że wciąż go nie oznaczył ugryzieniem... Ocierał się o niego w każdej możliwej chwili, by przynajmniej natrzeć go swoim zapachem, hormony rozsadzały mu mózg, łatwo się podniecał, jak nastolatek, wciąż by go pieprzył, bez końca. Bez prezerwatywy. Chciał się w niego spuszczać, chciał go napełniać nasieniem, chciał żeby Cas nosił ją w sobie, żeby plamiła mu bieliznę, żeby stale mu przypominała o tym, co ich łączy... Żeby inni wiedzieli. Żeby nie mieli wątpliwości.

Cała ta afera z Urielem irytowała go i męczyła, czuł się jak lew w ciasnej klatce, przyparty do ściany. Wściekał się i bał o tego głupka. Najchętniej by go zamknął na ranczu i nigdzie nie puszczał, nawet do Pinewood! Prosił Pierwszego Wilka o szczeniaczka. Brzuch rozwiązałby tyle problemów! Łatwiej by go było przytrzymać w domu. Zająłby się gromadzeniem wyprawki, trochę by osłabł, spotulniał... Dean z nostalgią wspominał czasy, gdy otaczała go gromadka kilkuletnich berbeci i wiecznie zajęta kołyska. Nie miał wtedy głowy do rozstrząsania przeszłości... I co, źle mu było? Kiedy gotował kaszki, uczył dzieci mówić, śpiewał im kołysanki i bawił się w "misiowe przyjęcia"? Bywał zmęczony, wieczorami padał z nóg, ale przez myśl im nie przeszły żadne xanaxy czy inne używki. Nawet nie pijał alkoholu, od czasu do czasu pół kieliszka wina - od wielkiego dzwonu, kiedy zdołali wykrzesać z siebie nadwyżkę sił na "domową randkę", z kupną bombonierką i świeczkami rozstawianymi wokół łóżka. 

Dean doceniał i nawet w głębi serca był z niego dumny, że Cas przetrwał te trzy lata, zaopiekował się dziećmi, wybudował ~~imponujący~~  niezgorszy dom i szkołę. Bardzo pięknie, oklaski. Jak na omegę spisał się znakomicie. Ale teraz już dość tej samodzielności, dość pokazywania wszystkim wokół, że alfa mu niepotrzebny. Dość tego całego cholernego samorozwoju i odkrywania swoich mocnych stron. Dość chojrakowania! Szukania przygód! Eksperymentowania! Dość. 

Czas go utemperować. Przypomnieć, jakie ma priorytety: męża! Dzieci! Własną watahę a nie jakąś cudzą, byle jaką i niewartą splunięcia! Cały ten ambaras z Urielem, Gabem, Anną... Po co to? Tylko krew psuje i wywołuje dawno pogrzebane upiory. W innych okolicznościach nawinąłby go na kolano, przylał w dupę ze trzy razy i kategorycznie zabronił wytknąć nos poza ranczo. Utyskiwał, że nie ma tego luksusu i chwilowo musiał pójść na kompromis. Pozwolić omedze wyruszyć w tę podróż, tyle że pod opieką. 

Byle to już zakończyć i wrócić do domu, delikatnie ściagnąć mu smycz i pod pozorem troski o dzieci uwiązać między kuchnią a sypialnią! Wyegzorcyzmować wspomnienia po Andym i P... (alfa nie był w stanie wymówić tego imienia nawet w myślach - od razu miał skok ciśnienia, mroczki przed oczami i włączał mu się morderczy instynkt) ...wymazać ich, jakby nigdy nie istnieli. Ze złośliwym triumfem konstatował, że przeklęty przybłęda nigdy nie posmakował skarbów omegi. Że tylko on obsiewał tę grządkę, że Cas posmakował tylko jego nasienia, tylko jego dzieci nosił. 

Możliwość, że Cas - teoretycznie! - oddałby się komuś innemu... Dean dostawał gorączki i dreszczy obrzydzenia. Dziś nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak był w stanie uwierzyć Miśkowi, że Cas wrócił do Charliego! Jak mógł przyjąć to z takim spokojem? Chyba po prostu wtedy nie był w pełni sobą, jakby na wpół umarł i tak funkcjonował, trochę jak robot, a trochę jakby był kimś innym, kimś obcym. Nie sobą.

Kim był bez Casa i dzieci?

Kiedyś chełpił się, że uratował tego wilczka, ślepego nędzarza w podartych spodniach i zetlałej koszulce. Że dał mu dom, lepszą rodzinę, zamożność, poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Dziś potrafił przyznać, że Cas... Cas też mu coś dał. Nie byle co. Powód by wracać do domu, który stał się czymś więcej niż tylko miejscem z łóżkiem i pełną spiżarnią. Dean gwarantował mu ochronę a Cas obdarzał go ciepłem. Czułością. Szczeniaczkami. 

Szczeniaczki to przyszłość. Dziedzictwo. Dzięki nim te wszystkie trudy i komplikacje nabierają sensu. Dzieki nim warto się wysilać, wilk nie gnuśnieje, nie stacza się, ma cele. Ma drogę przed sobą. Dean był na tyle mądry, żeby wiedzieć jak potoczyłoby się jego życie bez Casa. Równia pochyła. Owszem, miałby forsę. Przez jakiś czas miałby wszystkiego w bród: seksu, rozrywek, żadnych trosk i obowiązków. Lisa? Nie wzięłaby go w karby tak jak omega. Przy niej pozostałby zadowolonym z siebie, aroganckim bucem, który nigdy nie kupiłby tartaku, nie zacząłby legalnych biznesów, nie dbałby o miasteczko i na pewno gdzieś by miał jakiekolwiek fundacje i działalność charytatywną. 

Stanąłby w miejscu. A przecież każda z dróg, w którą ruszał z powodu omegi - otwierała mu nowe drzwi, nowe możliwości. Stawiała przed nim nowe wyzwania i to dzięki nim miał szansę się sprawdzić w nowych rolach. Pośrednio to przecież Cas sprawił, że jego imię dziś wymawiane jest w okolicy z respektem. Przestał być ~~tylko~~ złodziejem, zabijaką, bywalcem podrzędnych spelun. Kiedy Cas kilka lat temu płakał, że nie chce być tylko do seksu i szczeniaczków, Dean nie rozumiał o co mu chodzi. Czy to nie wystarczy? Czemu nie wystarczy? Seks jest przyjemny a szczeniaczki kochane, czego ten omega jeszcze chciał więcej? Ale uległ mu, dla świętego spokoju, założyli fundację, kupili dom z przeznaczeniem na schronisko i z czasem dostrzegł w tym potencjał. Korzyści. Niekoniecznie tylko pralnię pieniędzy (o co Cas go oskarżył podczas jednej z tych niepotrzebnych i zupełnie idiotycznych awantur). A cukiernia? 

W najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewał, że kupno udziałów w jednym małym sklepiku z ciastkami, tylko po to aby udobruchać omegę i jednocześnie zdobyć przewagę nad rywalem, że po kilku latach uda im się rozkręcić ten biznes w globalną markę... Owszem, początkowo wymagało to sporych nakładów na reklamę, inwestycji w kolejne lokale, produkcję, pracowników, generowało ogromne koszty... Ale Kevin i Sammy harowali na ten sukces w pocie czoła, przekonując go, że pieniądze można też zdobyć w inny sposób niż plądrując skarbce smoków.

Relacje z Sammym również się poprawiły, odkąd... Odkąd Cas wrócił na ranczo. Odkąd pojawił się Miś. To nie było coś przełomowego, ale Dean poczuł, że młodszy brat chętniej spędza z nim czas i... znów patrzył na niego z podziwem, jak w dzieciństwie. Bez tej rezerwy, która zaczęła się wkradać między nich, gdy Dean zaczął gromadzić watahę i... może trochę uderzyła mu woda sodowa?... Sammy nie akceptował pewnych zachowań, nie rozumiał, że czasem cel uświęca środki. Miewał mu za złe i chociaż nigdy nie przestał być lojalny, to Dean czuł przez skórę, że brat się od niego oddala i - bywało coraz częściej - przygląda z niedowierzaniem, z trudno skrywanym niesmakiem. Trudno oczekiwać, by młodemu idealiście w burzliwych latach dorastania imponowały chlanie, przygodny seks, rządy żelazną ręką i cynizm przeżerający starszego brata do kości.

Dean początkowo bał się, że Cas go "uszkodzi", że alfa przy nim zmięknie i straci pazur, straci to coś, co czyniło go alfą. Walczył z tym, udowadniał światu, że nadal jest twardy i bronił się przed tym, co uznawał za słabość. Zdawało mu się, że każdy milszy gest, każde ustępstwo wobec omegi odzierają go z siły i czynią bezbronnym, póki nie pojął, że życie ze szczęśliwym omegą jest znacznie lepsze niż życie bez niego.

Cas to cukierek - mawia Frank i Dean oficjalnie warczał na _teścia_ , ale w duchu przyznawał mu rację.

A teraz ten cukierek spał u jego boku. 

Dean pomacał pod poduszką, upewniając się, że leży tam niezawodny Colt M1911A1 przerobiony z jednego na dwurzędowy magazynek na czternaście nabojów. Poprzedni właściciel kazał obłożyć rękojeść masą perłową i chociaż Dean uważał to zbyteczną ozdóbkę, lubił ten pistolet bardziej niż inne. Dobrze leżał w dłoni i spisał się bez zarzutu w kilku sytuacjach. Dobrze go było mieć w gotowości, na wszelki wypadek. Chociaż po wizycie na ranczu Anny i po rozmowie z nią Dean trochę się uspokoił. Już nie podejrzewał, że knują przeciwko omedze, by go fizycznie skrzywdzić. Te głupie jędze, jego ciotki i schorowany starzec może mogli mu coś nagadać nieprzyjemnego, ale byli zbyt słabi, by dokonać na nim zemsty za wyimaginowane krzywdy. Nie wyczuwał też śladu wrogości u Anny. Może Gabe miał rację? Może to naprawdę pożegnanie? Ostatni rozrachunek umierającego?

Z tą myślą alfa zasnął, obejmując omegę ramieniem - na poły czule, na poły zaborczo - odgradzając go od świata. 

 

* * *

 

Cas obudził się w ciemności, szarpnięty i potrącony przez jakiś wielki ciężar, który przemknął obok i wylądował twardo z groźnym warczeniem, kilka kroków od posłania.

\- Bracie wilku! Pomocy! - Wycharczał ktoś słabo a ponury i ostrzegawczy warkot wzmógł się niebezpiecznie. Cas usiadł, macając przed sobą w nieprzeniknionym mroku i niuchnął, jednym wdechem rozpoznając sytuację.

\- Dean! Zostaw! ZOSTAW! - Skoczył na równe nogi i nieco nieporadnie, bo kompletnie na ślepo, podszedł do zjeżonej bestii. Poklepał wilka uspokająco po kudłatym karku. - To Długa Stopa. Nie rusz. No, odejdź, Dean! - Kucnął przy nim i przytulił się do gęstego futra, pachnącego intensywnie alfą. - Długa Stopa to przyjaciel. Nie gryź. Dean... Nie gryziemy przyjaciół! - Pouczył go żartobliwie i poczuł, że mięśnie zwierzaka ustępują. Wstał i wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc wstać szamanowi, ale Dean w swej pierwotnej postaci wepchnął się między nich, skutecznie uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek kontakt.

Długa Stopa rozmasował sobie szyję, dziękując Wielkiemu Manitou, że wyszedł prawie bez szwanku z kolizji ze Strażnikiem Podwójnej Duszy. Dean Winchester był groźny w każdym wymiarze, a szaman wędrujący przez sny był tak samo narażony na zranienia a nawet śmierć, jak wędrując za dnia w pełni przytomności. Szamana ogarnęła wdzięczność, że Cas potrafił poskromić swojego Strażnika i stanął w jego obronie, bo czuł już kły Winchestera przebijające się przez skórę. Jeszcze chwila i przegryzłby mu kark...

\- Daj podejść i się przywitać... - Prosił Cas, próbując wyminąć wilka, ale Dean cały czas zastawiał mu drogę i powarkiwał niecierpliwie. - Oj, wiem, że nie jesteś zachwycony...

Dear szczeknął na niego i odepchnął pyskiem dalej od Długiej Stopy. 

\- Przecież nic mi nie zrobi! - Cas dał chwilowo za wygraną, zaplótłszy ramiona na piersi i postukał stopą o podłogę. - Możesz nie zachowywać się jak gbur?

Dean usiadł, wciąż utrzymując między nimi dystans. Długa Stopa przesunął się pod przeciwległą ścianę, z dala od Strażnika. Obecność Casa powstrzyma wilka przed atakiem, o ile szaman zachowa się ulegle. Podniósł obie dłonie, by pokazać, że jest nieuzbrojony i nie ma złych zamiarów. 

\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Duchy są niespokojne - powiedział chrapliwie, bo jeszcze bolało go gardło po "gościnnym powitaniu".

Wilk zawarczał ostrzegawczo na co Cas odruchowo podrapał go za uchem. 

\- Uriel... Mój stryj... - Zaczął niepewnie, nie wiedząc co szaman wie i co właściwie znaczy, że duchy są niespokojne. - Czy to z jego powodu tu jesteś?

\- Jestem tu z twojego powodu. Twoja matka... 

 

* * *

 

\- Kurwa... Ale miałem sen! - Dean z trudem otworzył klejące się od snu powieki i spojrzał na drzwi, dudniące od uderzeń. W jego dłoniach już błyskał odbezpieczony pistolet, gotowy do strzału. 

\- Co to? - Cas usiadł szeroko ziewając. - Obsługa?

\- NIESPODZIANKA! TATUŚ! Otwieraj! Siku! Marty, nie płacz! JOY, złaź stamtąd! Dzieci! - Usłyszeli zlewający się w strumień hałasu chór znajomych głosów i Dean odłożył Colta na stół między resztę broni. Obejrzał się na Casa, czy też to słyszy i czy na pewno ma na sobie bokserki, żeby nie świecić golizną przed szczeniaczkami. 

Cas wciągnął właśnie granatowy t-shirt, więc Dean otworzył drzwi na oścież i...

\- TATUŚ! Wujek! - Sfora maluchów rzuciła się jak wygłodniałe piranie w kierunku łóżka. Misiek wszedł za rodzeństwem i dziećmi wujka Sama, statecznie wymieniwszy z ojcem uścisk dłoni i rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, skierował swe kroki do kuchni, z brzękiem stawiając wyładowaną torbę zakupów na porysowanym laminacie. 

\- Szama. Ciocia Amy powiedziała, że pewnie nic nie macie. - Zajrzał do lodówki i pokiwał głową, w duchu przynając jej rację. - Dyryguje na parkingu wujkiem Samem i Waltem. Dziadek Frank poszedł się odlać, ale zaraz przyjdzie. - Ostrzegł, wrzucając tackę z hotdogami do mikrofali i kątem oka zerkając na tatusia. 

Młodsze dzieci i Claire obsiadły go naokoło, domagając się przytulania, opowiadając o podróży, pytając jak się czuje, czemu spał o tej porze (słońce już stało dość wysoko), Grejp pokicał do łazienki, bo nadmiar coli przepełnił mu pęcherz, w kolejce zaczęli się już przepychać Joy i Mark, młodszy syn wujka. Rwetes najwyraźniej ogłuszył tatusia, który już nie wiedział, na czyje pytania ma odpowiadać, kogo całować i w zasadzie, skąd się tu wzięli?

\- Co to za cyrk? - spytał ojciec, plaskając bosymi stopami po linoleum. - I skąd wiedzieliście, gdzie jesteśmy?

Misiek tylko spojrzał wymownie.

\- Cholera, czy już nie można się wybrać na wieś incognito? - Ojciec spytał retorycznie i kwaśno, odkasłując i drapiąc się po torsie. - Bobby też przyjechał?

\- Został na ranczu, bo stwierdził, że ktoś musi pilnować obejścia, ale jest Rufus, Walt, Ed, Harry, Garrick, Fred, Ray, Will, wujek Sam, ciocia i Ash. - Wyliczył skrupulatnie. 

Dean przewrócił oczami, wziął piwo i wyjrzał na parking przed motelem. Cały był zastawiony wynajętymi terenówkami i SUVami. Sammy dojrzał go i pomachał wesoło, podczas gdy Amy wciskała mu w ramiona kolejną wypchaną walizkę. 

\- Jak tatuś? - Misiek oparł się o barierkę obok niego, mając za plecami pokój pełen szalejących smarkaczy.

\- Raczej dobrze. - Tata pokiwał głową, wciąż mrużąc powieki. - Spaliśmy.

\- Stary, już po jedenastej... - Misiek zaśmiał się ukradkiem, domyślając się jakaż to nocna aktywność tak ich znużyła, że spali w południe.

\- Nie jestem stary - odgryzł się tata i westchnął ciężko. - Mogliście uprzedzić.

\- To miała być niespodzianka. 

Dean pomyślał, że może i dobrze się stało. Szczeniaczki są dobrym pretekstem, aby zakończyć tę szaloną wyprawę i zaciągnąć go do domu bez względu na to, jak bardzo Gabe czy Uriel chcieliby rozliczyć się z przeszłością i go tu zatrzymać. 

 

 


	295. GOŚCIE I POSŁAŃCY

Jim przygryzł wargę patrząc na rozespanego tatusia, gramolącego się z łóżka, nad którym unosił się ciężki odór ojca. Tatuś ziewał i tarł powieki, obudzony gwałtownie i ogłuszony harmidrem wszczynanym przez maluchy. Po krótkim powitaniu pokicał do łazienki, prowadząc Marty'ego i Krissy za łapki, bo brzdące już drobiły z nóżki na nóżkę, że siku...

Pokręcił głową pogardliwie, obiecując sobie w duchu, że nigdy nie zdecyduje się na własne szczeniaczki. Ile to roboty z brzdącami! Tatuś nie miał własnego życia, ciągle otoczony chmarą dzieci i zajęty tak przyziemnymi sprawami jak pranie, gotowanie, sprzątanie, zmienianie pieluch, czyszczenie nocników, podawanie lekarstw na chore brzuszki, naklejanie plasterków na otarte kolana, powtarzanie wciąż tych samych wierszyków i piosenek... Nudy! Kierat. A wszystko wina ojca! Mógłby powiedzieć dość i trochę tatusia odciążyć, ale to nie on przecież ganiał w tę i we w tę po schodach z koszami brudów i butelkami mleka, potykając się o zabawki.

Teraz pewnie zrobią sobie kolejne dziecko, na zgodę. Jim fuknął pod nosem, przełykając przekleństwo jak gorzką pigułkę. Gdyby to od niego wyłącznie zależało - ojciec by nie miał czego szukać w ich nowym domu. Ale niestety, zdrajcy pokroju Miśka i te głupie smarkacze, za małe żeby cokolwiek rozumieć, uparli się i przegłosowali powrót ojca. Zawiódł się nawet na swojej dotąd lojalnej sojuszniczce, Joy. Tatuś znów sypia z ojcem, zupełnie odrzuciwszy wolność, której posmakował pod jego nieobecność. Z jaką łatwością zapomniał o Peterze, chociaż to był całkiem sympatyczny facet...

Jim westchnął. Nie był jakimś szczególnym fanem Petera, ale doceniał to, jaki stanowił kontrast wobec ojca i jak tatuś mógł przy nim rozwinąć skrzydła. Bo ojciec oczywiście tylko go tłamsi, jak wszystkich wokół. No, może poza tym swoim pupilkiem, Miśkiem. Jim sam na własnej skórze odczuwał dominującą naturę ojca i wiedział, jak trudno było wyrwać się spod jego kontrolującego i oceniającego wpływu. Doskwierało mu, że ojciec wszystko o nich wie, wyczuwa każde wahanie, każdą słabość. Jim nie widywał w oczach ojca uznania, tylko rozczarowanie, że młodszy syn nie jest taki silny i wspaniały jak pierworodny. 

O! Misiek! Ten chodzący ideał, wzór cnót wszelakich! Cholerny ulubieniec! I nieważne, że się z ojcem wykłócał i pyskował, że porysował mu Impalę, że w gniewie potłukł reflektor i lusterko! Ojciec wszystko mu puszczał płazem! Traktował jak dorosłego, jak równego sobie. Nawet teraz o, patrzcie ich! Stoją ramię w ramię, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, jak najlepsi kumple. 

Jim odwrócił wzrok z niesmakiem, w głębi ducha zazdroszcząc im tej więzi. Nie chcąc się przyznać nawet przed sobą samym, ile mu sprawia przykrości to poczucie, że jest gdzieś na drugim, albo i trzecim planie, nie tylko za Miśkiem, ale i za maluchami, absorbującymi większość uwagi rodziców. 

\- Krasnalku! - Dean poderwał synka, który wybiegł z pokoju bez majtek, w samej koszulce i skarpetkach. - A czemuż to świecisz tyłkiem? Gdzie masz spodenki?

\- Zasikał. - Cas wyjrzał z łazienki. - Nie zdążyliśmy zdjąć. Kto ma zapas?

\- Przyniosę! - Misiek ruszył na parking, mijając w wąskim przejściu wujków, zajmujących sąsiednie pokoje. Dziadek Frank żwawo wspiął się na schody z nieodłącznym sztucerem przewieszonym przez ramię, z daleka obsypując ojca złośliwościami i wymówkami. 

\- A gdzie to mój dziedzic, któremu zapisałem cały majątek w testamencie, żeby go żaden wiarołomny mąż nie puścił boso i w jednej koszuli na grzbiecie? - zapytał z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem.

Dean przewrócił oczami, bo akurat osobisty majątek Casa znacznie przewyższał wartość owego legendarnego już zapisu. Ani Frank ani tym bardziej Cas nie zdawali sobie w pełni sprawy, jakim omega został bogaczem dzięki mądremu zarządowi i decyzjom tego "wiarołomnego męża", ale Dean nie zamierzał się teraz spierać o własne zasługi.

\- Cas! - zawołał słodko w głąb motelowego pokoju. - Straszny dziadunio przyjechał i pluje jadem! Znaczy, że zdrowie mu dopisuje. Nie wezmą diabli... - Urwał, gdy Cas pędem go minął i rzucił się weteranowi na szyję. 

\- Frank!

\- Laleczko! - Uściskali się, po czym starszy pan przybrał zbolałą minę i zaczął teatralnie kuśtykać, jęcząc przy każdym kroku i podtrzymując plecy. - Stawy mnie bolą, już stoję nad grobem, powiadam ci, a klimat tu taki, że chyba na zawał wyzionę. Ciśnienie mi skoczyło. No, może nie tylko przez ten upał, ale i na widok zięcia... - Nie omieszkał wbić Deanowi szpilki.

\- Jim! Podaj krzesło! - Cas krzyknął, pomagając Frankowi dojść do barierki. - Oprzyj się, no... Wygodniej ci? Masz, siadaj, odpocznij... Jim, przynieś dziadziusiowi coś do picia...

\- Piwo macie? - Dziadziuś rozejrzał się bystro i wytłumaczył przebiegle: - po mineralnej mnie gazy roznoszą...

\- W lodówce powinno być jeszcze jedno taty, przynieś, Jim. Dziękuję. - Cas kucnął i przytulił policzek do sękatej, szorstkiej ręki. - Nie trzeba było tłuc się taką drogę, Frank.

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie, że sam tu jesteś jak palec.

\- No, jak sam, jak Dean jest ze mną? Niepotrzebnie się trudziłeś, my już praktycznie wracamy...

\- W ogóle trzeba było nie jechać! Blady jesteś jakiś... Nie chorujesz?

\- Skąd! Całkiem dobrze się czuję... 

\- Bo mnie się wydaje, że jesteś. No, ale kto to cię miał przypilnować, żebyś porządnie jadł i się nie stresował? - spytał retorycznie, rozmyślnie ignorując Deana, jakby nie istniał. - Jody umiera ze zmartwienia... Oboje nie mogliśmy spać. Tłumaczyłem jej oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz, bo trzy lata sobie radziłeś bez żadnego oparcia, sam jak palec, porzucony z kupą drobiazgu i bez domu... - Frank spojrzał zezem na zięcia. 

Dean westchnął, bo Cas oczywiście dał się nabierać jak niemowlę na sztuczki starego i już czuł się winny, usprawiedliwiając się i zapewniając, że przecież nie było go raptem kilka dni i że jadł aż do przesytu, że prawdopodobnie przytył i po co mówić o bezdomności? Przecież mają piękną posiadłość w Montanie, mnóstwo miejsca dla każdego! 

\- Dean dbał o mnie bardzo troskliwie! - Przysiągł. 

\- A tam, _dbał_... - Stary machnął lekceważąco, poddając w wątpliwość jakość Deanowych starań. - Właśnie widzę. To już nic lepszego w okolicy nie dało się znaleźć, tylko tę norę dla szczurów i karaluchów? - Rozejrzał się z niesmakiem. - Zięciunio, widzę, sknerzy na wydatkach...

\- Frank! - Cas syknął karcąco. - Szukaliśmy lepszego hotelu, ale w okolicy nic nie ma. Co Dean ma wspólnego z rozmieszczeniem hoteli w Teksasie?... - Umilkł, czując na ramieniu dłoń alfy, który mrugnął wesoło, dając znać, że nie oczekuje obrony.

\- Całe piętro zająłeś? Dawaj klucze! Rany, czy tu nie ma klimy? - Przerwali im tę zajmującą wymianę zdań inni członkowie klanu, dźwigając torby wojskowe i plecaki, wypchane nie tyle ubraniami, co bronią i różnego rodzaju sprzętem przydatnym podczas akcji w obcym terenie. - Co z lunchem? Czy ktoś może pojechać po jakiegoś chińczyka? Czy tu w ogóle jest jakieś żarcie w okolicy, czy musimy rozpalać grilla? - spytał dramatycznie Ed, bo mu już kiszki marsza grały. Zerknął przy tym z nadzieją na omegę.

\- Ja nic nie ugotuję w tej mikrokuchence... - Zastrzegł Cas z rezygnacją, wstając i witając się z Amy. - Nie mam garnków ani niczego.

\- Ubierz gluta. - Misiek wręczył Claire kolorową walizkę z rzeczami najmłodszego brata i odebrał od niej Krissy, córkę cioci Amy i wujka Sama, w podobnym wieku do Martusia, a przy tym o dobre pół głowy wyższą, cięższą i bardziej wygadaną.

\- Nie jesiem glutem! - Obraził się malec, z łatwością przechodząc z ramion w ramiona. Wydął usteczka i patrzył koso spod ciemnych rzęs. Misiek i Claire roześmieli się jednocześnie, tak bardzo przypomniał w tym momencie swojego tatusia. Skrzywił się i otrząsnął, gdy starszy brat nacisnął mu koniuszek perkatego noska naśladując dźwięk klaksonu. - Zostaw!

\- Ubierz się, golasie!

\- Nie jesiem golas! Taaatuuuś! - Ryknął z głębi płucek. Cas już wyciągnął ręce, żeby go zabrać i utulić, ale Dean i Misiek jednocześnie zainterweniowali, jeden przygarniając dużego omegę do siebie, a drugi wypychając dwie młodsze do najbliższego pokoju. Marty stanowczo za dużo czasu spędzał z tatusiem i czas, aby trochę się usamodzielnił. A tatuś wyglądał jakby też przydałoby mu się trochę odsapnąć od niańczenia rozkapryszonego szczeniaczka.

\- Sam wybierzesz spodenki. - Obiecała Claire, żeby go czymś zająć i uciszyć szlochy. - Co tu nam Misiek przyniósł? Hm? Wolisz czerwone czy niebieskie? O, a może żółte? Patrz, będą ci pasować do skarpetek!

Misiek odstawił Krissy dziadkowi na kolana, ewakuując się do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie miał nadzieję zamknąć się przed namolnym rodzeństwem, wziąć prysznic i odpowiedzieć na kilka pilnych wiadomości od stęsknionych wielbicielek. Ostatnio jego już i tak dość bujne życie towarzysko-szkolne rozkwitło jeszcze mocniej za sprawą kilku sympatycznych dziewczyn, z którymi szczęśliwie nie był spokrewniony. Sprowadziły się wraz z rodzicami całkiem niedawno do Pinewood i po krótkim rekonesansie uznały Miśka za najatrakcyjniejszego chłopaka w okolicy a on nie był tym zaskoczony, bynajmniej. Kompleksów nie posiadał, wręcz przeciwnie, przejawiał nadzywczajną w tym wieku pewność siebie - jednak wyraźnie okazywane zainteresowanie ze strony płci przeciwnej mile go łechtało i nieco oszałamiało. Miał już za sobą pierwsze zadurzenia i coraz śmielej poczynał sobie na gruncie flirtów oraz randek. Apetyt miał po ojcu i nie chciał się ograniczać do jednego dania. Nie gustował w chłopcach, chociaż wiedział, że przynajmniej jeden w szkole wzdycha do niego mniej lub bardziej ukradkiem. Cóż, współczuł mu i starał się, żeby nikt go nie gnębił z tego powodu. Sam jednak skupiał się bardziej na dziewczynach, nie przesądzając jeszcze jaki typ podoba mu się najbardziej. Jednego tygodnia były to wysportowane blondynki, następnego brunetki, dwa tygodnie później miał wielki crash na tę rudą, piegowatą Ashley, potem króciutko _chodził_ z Mingzhu, której imię znaczy: jasna perła. Zauroczyła go swoim uległym i spokojnym charakterem, ale dość szybko okazało się, że nie mieli właściwie o czym rozmawiać i trochę się z nią nudził, więc dał szansę pyskatej wariatce z mnóstwem warkoczyków i z kąśliwym poczuciem humoru. Koniec końców tak się porobiło, że aż cztery dziewczyny walczyły jednocześnie o jego uwagę, zasypując go zdjęciami, memami i wiadomościami na facebooku, podsyłając linki do filmików, piosenek, snapy i tweety... Jego komórka stale brzęczała od nowych powiadomień. Musiał się wyrwać rodzinie i nadrobić zaległości, bo w życiu jest czas na rodzinę i na bycie obiektem westchnień, co niosło ze sobą poważne obowiązki - o czym przekonywał się ów nastoletni łamacz serc dziewczęcych (i jednego chłopięcego).

\- Miś! - Usłyszał za sobą zdesperowany głos tatusia. - Możesz...

\- Poproś Jima! - Rzucił przez ramię i zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem Grejpfruta, penetrującego kolejne pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu swojego plecaka, wypchanego słodyczami z lotniska w Dallas.

 

* * *

 

Wujek Cas przebrał się w bawełnianą bluzeczkę w granatowe paski i lniane szorty, w których wyglądał bardzo ładnie. Claire lubiła jego styl ubierania, lekki i schludny. Nosił się całkiem inaczej niż wujek Dean i reszta mężczyzn w watasze. Przede wszystkim bardziej kolorowo. Latem biegał w płóciennych tenisówkach odłaniających kostki, w sandałkach z miękkiej skórki albo w mokasynach na gołą stopę. Jego spodnie zwykle były odrobinkę za krótkie a jeśli zakładał skarpetki, to często we wzorki, w krateczki, groszki, zwierzątka... Miał słabość do barwnych kaszmirowych sweterków, które kupował sobie na wyprzedażach, nie bacząc czy to dział męski czy damski. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat brał udział w kilku sesjach reklamowych i dział PR Cas' Cookies sprezentował mu furę rozmaitych ubrań, wybranych przez stylistów spośród najmodniejszych kolekcji. Dzięki temu jego szafa pękała w szwach od markowych marynarek, blezerów, kardiganów, koszul i dodatków, w których miał udawać, że właśnie spędza eleganckie wakacje na Rivierze, piknikuje gdzieś w Szkocji, szusuje na nartach w Gstaad... PRowcy z agencji wyłazili ze skóry, aby pokazać wujka luksusowe życie w kurortach, na rautach, balach i wystawnych kolacjach, chociaż przecież praktycznie wcale nie ruszał się poza Pinewood.

Nie można wierzyć reklamom i tabloidom - Claire najpierw się dziwiła, a potem podsłuchała kilka rozmów i zrozumiała, że to wszystko przedstawienie, aby lepiej promować Cas' Cookies i zwiększać sprzedaż. Wujkowi nie bardzo się to podobało, ale dyrektorzy go przekonali, że tak trzeba, że to jest dobre dla firmy i przynosi zyski i że każdy ma swoje obowiązki: robotnicy w fabryce produkują ciastka a wujek "produkuje marzenia" i dba o markę. Zagrozili, że jeśli nie będzie zdjęć to sprzedaż spadnie i trzeba będzie zamknąć fabryki a pracownicy pójdą na bruk. Czy wujek chce, żeby ciężko pracujący ludzie nagle stracili wszystko, domy i samochody i zamieszkali w przyczepach a dzieci zaczęły chodzić do szkół w najgorszych dzielnicach, gdzie panoszą się gangi?

Wujek oczywiście nie chciał i posłusznie pozował wśród przywiezionych dekoracji. Całe szczęście, że trwało to zwykle tylko kilka dni a potem na kilka miesięcy miał spokój, bo PRowcy wyjeżdżali z mnóstwem zdjęć do wykorzystania. Misiek twierdził, że wujek Dean ma w chacie cały segregator z tych sesji, który kazał sobie przesłać pod pozorem "audytu kampanii promocyjnych i marketingowych". Wujek Dean nie jest żadnym prezesem czy coś, ale i tak wszyscy dyrektorzy robią co im każe, nie mówiąc o agencji. 

Misiek jest bardzo podobny do swojego taty. No, może nie z koloru oczu i włosów, ale też jak coś mówi, to inni go słuchają i robią, co każe. To zrozumiałe, bo jest alfą, a alfy mają charyzmę i zdolności przywódcze - to się tak mądrze nazywa w książkach, które Claire wypożycza ze szkolnej biblioteki. Obaj się lubią rządzić. Wujek Dean i Misiek. Albo może nawet nie tyle lubią, co po prostu się rządzą, bo wydaje im się, że najlepiej wiedzą, co i jak powinno być zrobione. Nie to, że uważają się za najmądrzejszych. Na przykład wujek Dean nie zna się na księgowości, więc zleca to wujkowi Kevinowi, a wujek Sam doradza mu w kwestiach prawnych, ale i tak ostatecznie proszą go o zgodę we wszystkich ważniejszych kwestiach. To dlatego często się spotykają w kancelarii w mieście. A kiedyś, w starym domu gdzie wujek miał własny gabinet to tam przesiadywali i dyskutowali, pisali różne umowy i wypijali ogromne ilości kawy, które trzeba im było ciągle zanosić.

Claire westchnęła z sentymentem na to wspomnienie. Ach, jaka była wtedy głupiutka! Długo się bała wujka Deana i nawet nie śmiała się odezwać w jego obecności. Nie rozumiała większości domowych sytuacji, bała się kiedy głośno pokrzykiwał i straszył, że im wszystkim przykróci i będą chodzić jak w zegarku. Podziwiała wujka Casa, że nic sobie nie robił z tych pogróżek. To było coś zupełnie nowego! Dzieciaki, które nie muszą być cicho! Omegi, które samodzielnie podejmują decyzje, pracują i mają pieniądze! Z mamą ciągle żyły w biedzie. Wujek Cas miał w portfelu kilka kart, którymi bez mrugnięcia okiem płacił za ogromne zakupy i nigdy nie musiał się tłumaczyć wujkowi Deanowi z wydatków. Claire nie mieszkała przedtem w watasze, tylko z mamą. Nie miały alfy i nie rozumiała, jaką w zasadzie rolę pełnił w rodzinie tata Miśka. Pan Winchester - tak o nim wówczas myślała. Kiedy go poznała w schronisku wydawał się istnieć tylko po to, żeby odstraszać wilki od wujka Casa, przerywać wizyty i zabierać go do domu. Nikt go nie lubił w schronisku, ale tam w ogóle nikt nie lubił alf.

Dopiero po kilku miesiącach zaczęła dostrzegać zalety wujka Deana. Jedną z nich było to, że _zalecał_ się do wujka Casa :) Mimo rozłąki to nie minęło. Wystarczy popatrzeć, jak wodzi za nim wzrokiem i ciągle go dotyka, a to pleców, a to łapie za rękę, a to klepie po pupie... Zwariować z nimi można! Ech... Dobrze, że wrócili do siebie. Wujek Cas odmłodniał! Już nie jest taki poważny i przejęty drobiazgami. Jakby troszkę mniej się stresował. Na przykład kiedyś potrafił wpaść w histerię, gdy Marty nie zjadł obiadu. Od razu panikował, że dostanie anemii i się poważnie rozchoruje, nawet jeśli Marty tylko kaprysił i grymasił, bo prawdę mówiąc trochę go wujek rozpieścił nadmierną opieką i przesadną troskliwością. Poza tym wujek ciągle snuł czarne scenariusze...

Claire wyczuwała w nim ten sam rodzaj melancholijnej rezygnacji, jaką widziała w swojej mamie... Jakby wewnętrznie pogodził się, że nic dobrego już go nie spotka. Nie poddawał się, uciekał w obowiązki, w pracę, ale już nie promieniał optymizmem i nadzieją jak niegdyś. Rzadko żartował. Oczywiście wszyscy rozumieli, Claire również, że przeżywał żałobę, że tęsknił, poza tym martwił się, jak sobie poradzą z budową nowego domu i w ogóle z całym nowym życiem, które musieli rozpocząć po tym, co się wydarzyło... Ale chociaż dokonywał tylu fantastycznych rzeczy, tak ciężko pracował dla rodziny i dla miasteczka, chociaż na zdjęciach zachwycał jak gwiazdor filmowy, to jednocześnie w środku gasł i stawał się mrukliwy, ponury...

Kiedyś, jeszcze przed... ~~smokiem~~ dawno temu powtarzał jej z mocą: Claire, nie bój się. Ale po zniknięciu wujka Deana przestał zachęcać ich do odwagi a zaczął ostrzegać: uważaj. Uważaj. Uważaj! Wciąż ich strofował i zabraniał wielu rzeczy w obawie, że zrobią sobie krzywdę. Zawsze był opiekuńczy, ale po wyjściu ze szpitala zaczął naprawdę przesadzać. Misiek się wściekał. Buntował. Uciekał. Bywał bardzo niemiły. Claire czasem się go bała. Wtedy. Napadów złości. Szyderstw. Wujek sobie z tym nie radził. Potrzebował wujka Deana dla równowagi. Teraz widziała to całkiem jasno i uśmiechała się mimowolnie, tak dobrze do siebie pasowali, jak się uzupełniali. Wujek Dean potrafił huknąć na dzieciaki, kiedy za bardzo rozrabiały. Potrafił kilkoma żartami rozproszyć smutki. Urządzał wycieczki, wyścigi, pozwalał im szaleć. Joy i Grejp go uwielbiali. Misiek też się z nim dogadał. Pożyczał od niego Impalę. Claire mu tego zazdrościła i podziwiała go i wkurzał ją tym szpanowaniem przed tym swoim fanklubem.

Też coś! Głupie gęsi z tych dziewuch! Tylko szepczą, chichoczą i wzdychają, kiedy przechodzi korytarzem. Próbowały z nią o nim plotkować, wyciągnąć jakieś sekrety i wybadać, jak najskuteczniej się mu przypodobać. Myślałby kto, że z tego Miśka taki nie-wiadomo-kto! Akurat. Wcale nie jest taki wspaniały, jak mu się wydaje. Trochę mu woda sodowa uderzyła do głowy od tych zachwytów i sukcesów. Cały alfa, proszę państwa: ach, jaki jestem fantastyczny, silny, odważny, sprytny i w ogóle naj, naj, naj! Szalejcie za mną!

Claire zacisnęła wargi, tłumiąc w sobie podziw, który czuła od zawsze, odkąd go poznała. Nie! Trzeba mu pokazać, że nie jest jedną z tych nadskakujących mu dziewczyn! Zresztą po tym, jak całował się na boisku z tą rudą Ashley... Pewnie teraz z nią gada przez telefon i dlatego się zamknął. No i dobrze! niech sobie robi co chce, nikogo to nie interesuje.

 

* * *

 

\- Marty, jedz warzywa! - powiedział Martuś głosem naśladującym ton tatusia i poruszył lalką, przepasaną kolorową chusteczką, którą tatuś dał mu do zabawy. Dwie inne laleczki siedziały przy stoliku w rozstawionej na podłodze zabawkowej kuchni. Drugą łapką sięgnął po czwartą lalkę i grubszym tonem dodał: - Słuchaj tatusia, krasnalku!

Krissy kucała obok, przyglądając się scence, z plastikowym stetoskopem zwieszonym z szyi i niecierpliwie czekała, aż jedna z lalek okaże się chora i wreszcie będzie mogła zacząć leczyć. Miała już naszykowany termometr, strzykawkę i papierowe serwetki udające bandaże i okłady na głowę, na wypadek gorączki.

Grejpfrut przyglądał się maluchom z pobłażliwym wyrazem pucołowatej buzi, od niechcenia pogryzając słone krakersy. Zabawa lalkami i to jeszcze nie żadnymi figurkami ze Star Wars, albo GI Joe, tylko zwykłymi, w dom i lekarza to było poniżej jego już prawie sześcioletniej godności. Może jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu dawał się Marty'emu wciągnąć w to "ja będę tatusiem a ty tatą a Pan Królik będzie naszym synkiem", ale dziś nie zrobiłby tego nawet za litrową colę i torbę czipsów. Prawdziwych, ze sklepu a nie tych "zdrowych", co je tatuś sam piekł i suszył z pokrojonych w plasterki jabłek i buraków. Grejp miał po dziurki w nosie "zdrowego" jedzenia. Lubił niezdrowe i opychał się nim kiedy tylko miał okazję (a nie trafiały się często). 

Pod tym względem wyprawa do Teksasu bardzo mu się podobała, bo zarówno na lotnisku w Seattle jak i podczas przesiadki w Dallas poszli na burgery i frytki, ciocia Amy wyjątkowo pozwoliła im wszystkim zrobić zakupy w sklepie z półkami uginającymi się od batonów i paczkowanych herbatników z nadzieniem, gazowanych napojów i sztucznie barwionych shake'ów, na widok których tatuś pewnie by zemdlał ze zgrozy.

Ile to ma konserwantów! - Przerażał się, czytając etykietkę, gdy Grejp coś sobie upatrzył i koniecznie chciał spróbować. Nie wiadomo do końca, co to są te konserwanty, ale tatuś bał się ich jak pająków. Szkoda, bo Grejpowi wcale nie przeszkadzały. Prawdę mówiąc nie przeszkadzała mu też zdechła mucha w lemoniadzie - wydłubywał ją brudnym palcem i rzucał w Marty'ego, ku uciesze wszystkich piszczącego wniebogłosy, jakby to był co najmniej szczur.

Szczura można by się bać, ale zdechłej muchy? Kiedyś Grejp najadł się robaczywych czereśni, bardzo słodkich. Tatuś rozerwał dwie ostatnie z miseczki i ze wstrętem odrzucił na trawę a potem dzwonił do cioci Amy, czy Grejp aby na pewno się nie pochoruje od tych glizd. Ale od czego tu chorować? Robak w czereśni to tylko inna forma mięska, prawie jak krewetka, co nie? Grejp nie gardził mięskiem pod żadną postacią. Konserwantami też nie gardził, zawsze je chyba można wydłubać palcem jak muchę...

\- Martusia boli brzuszek, daj mu syropek! - Zażądał Marty, podsuwając Krissy laleczkę. - I witaminy.

\- Najlepsze witaminy to słońce i świeże powietrze! - powiedziała poważnym tonem Krissy, osłuchując zabawkę. - Trzeba zrobić prześwietlenie! 

\- Ojej! Dean! Co my zrobimy?! - Przeraził się Martuś głosem tatusia. - Martuś był w inkubatorze! To zapalenie płuc!

Cas umilkł i zaciekawiony zerknął znad stołu w ciasnym aneksie kuchennym na podłogę między łóżkami. Dean też umilkł i przez chwilę nasłuchiwali dziecięcych głosików. 

\- Przestań panikować, królewno! - Odezwał się maluch najgrubszym tonem, jaki zdołał wydobyć ze swojego tyciego gardziołka. - Wystarczy plasterek!

\- Dean ma rację. - Autorytatywnie potwierdziła Krissy, fachowo przewieszając stetoskop na szyi i wyciągając bloczek recept gestem podpatrzonym u mamy. - To tylko zwykły wirus. Przywieziesz mi muffinki czekoladowe i lasagne? Znów nie miałam czasu nic ugotować!

Cas i Dean spojrzeli na siebie, parskając w zaciśnięte pięści, żeby nie zawstydzać dzieci.

\- Z czego się śmiejecie? - Amy i Sam weszli bez pukania, świeżo po prysznicu i przebrani po podróży. - Co?

\- Taryfa za wyleczenie wirusa: muffiny i lasagne! - Wydukał rozbawiony Dean, podsuwając im napoje i pudełka z kurczakiem w sosie teriyaki. - Taniej niż Obamacare!

\- A ile byś chciał za nalepienie plasterka? - spytał Cas wesoło. - Na zapalenie płuc?

\- Odbiło wam? - Sam pokiwał głową, nie dziwiąc się niczemu, po czym dziarsko zabrał się za pochłanianie porcji chińszczyzny. - Frank gdzie?

\- Poszedł się zdrzemnąć. - Wyjaśnił Cas. - Nie trzeba go było ciągnąć ze sobą, najmłodszy nie jest...

\- Sam chciał! - Podkreślili zgodnie Amy i Sammy. - Urwałby nam głowy, gdybyśmy go nie wzięli. A ty jak z...?

\- Martuś ma złamaną rękę! - Dobiegł ich dramatyczny wyrzut i wszyscy jak jeden mąż obejrzeli się na maluchy. Martuś z aktorskim talentem odgrywał scenkę lalkami, raz udając tatusia a raz tatę. - Tylko pękłą, Dean! Zagaiła się już!

\- Zagoiła. - Poprawił Cas i zaniósł im picie. Dean uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha na widok dwóch ukochanych omeg kucających obok siebie w identycznych pozycjach. Marty to skóra zdarta z tatusia i doprawdy, alfa nie miał powodu się skarżyć. Kochał ich obu do szaleństwa.

\- Oj, da wam popalić jak podrośnie. - Amy też im się przyglądała a kropelka sosu skapnęła jej na brodę. Sammy starł ją palcem i oblizał kciuk. 

\- A Krissy wam to nie? - Dean podniósł brew, obserwując jak mała pracowicie bandażuje Pana Królika od stóp po końce uszków, aż pluszak zaczął przypominać egipską mumię. - Myślisz, że zechce iść na medycynę? - Dodał z nadzieją, bo przyszłość watahy zależała od tego, jakie kariery zechcą wybrać ich dzieci.

\- Jeszcze jej się piętnaście razy zmieni. - Wtrącił Sam, ze smakiem pożerając skrzydełka w sosie słodko-kwaśnym. - Mark jest na etapie zakładania kapeli rockowej, a Jack chce jeździć koparką. Może tylko Bobby junior pójdzie do college'u. Coś przebąkiwał o informatyce, ale kto go tam wie... - Wzruszył ramionami, bo chłopcy mieli jeszcze czas na zastanowienie.

\- Misiek w ogóle nie chce iść na studia. - Poskarżył się, maczając kukurydzianą bułkę w tłuszczu. - Twierdzi, że skoro ani ja, ani Cas nie skończyliśmy szkół to on też sobie poradzi. Ostatnio planował, że skończy ogólniak i przyjdzie pracować do tartaku! - Oburzył się Dean. - To nie jest śmieszne! Nie chcę, żeby był jakimś robolem! Miałem nadzieję, że przejmie Cas' Cookies!

\- Może Jim przejmie? Albo Joy? - Podsunął Sammy, żeby go pocieszyć. - Albo któryś z dzieciaków Keva?

\- No, może... - Dean skrzywił się, jakby go ząb bolał, bo to z Miśkiem wiązał największe nadzieje. - Może potrzebuje się wyszumieć i nabierze rozumu.

\- Zupełnie jak ty! - Sam dźgnął go palcem w pierś. - Miałeś pod trzydziestkę, kiedy zacząłeś zachowywać się jak dorosły!

Cas pocałował synka w czubek głowy, pogłaskał Krissy i pochwalił ją na ucho, zerknął na Deana i skinął. 

\- Miś ma czas. Jestem pewien, że jeszcze będziemy z niego dumni... - rzekł, a właściwie miał powiedzieć, jednak jakiś hałaś z zewnątrz mu przeszkodził. - Co to za...

\- Siedź! - warknął Dean, błyskawicznie przechodząc z trybu zamartwiającego się ojca nastolatka w tryb żołnierza podczas ataku. Jedną ręką uniósł pistolet a drugą pokazał Amy, że ma dołączyć do Casa i dzieci, siedzących na podłodze koło łóżka. Sammy również się poderwał, obaj w zgrany i wyćwiczony sposób podeszli do drzwi, ustawiając się w pozycjach taktycznych. 

\- To Anna. - Dean pierwszy rozpoznał sytuację i wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, wydając kilka szybkich poleceń chłopakom. - Puście ją. Znamy się. Dzięki! Frank, schowaj ten swój sztucer, bo jeszcze sobie stopę odstrzelisz... - Poradził pobłażliwie. - Myślałem, że śpisz?

\- Myślałem, że pilnujesz Casa! - Odgryzł się weteran.

\- Już ty się o niego bój!

\- Nie boję się, bo póki jestem na miejscu, to włos mu z głowy nie spadnie! - Zaperzył się, potrząsając groźnie długą lufą. Sammy wkroczył między nich, pokojowo unosząc ręce. 

\- Panowie, nie pora!... 

\- Co się stało? Uriel?! - Cas przepchnął się między nimi i przywitał Annę. 

Zdjęła kapelusz i zaczesała za ucho zmatowiałe od słońca kosmyki. Wyglądała na znużoną i nieco zaskoczoną towarzystwem. Spodziewała się tylko Deana i Casa, a przywitało ją kilku bojowo nastawionych wilków z obcej watahy. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił ją widok dzieci wychylających się z ciekawością z motelowych pokoi. 

\- To... nasza... _moja_ rodzina... - Cas zatoczył dłonią dookoła. - A to Anna. Poznajcie.

Kilka osób wymamrotało niewyraźne powitanie, starając się ukryć intensywne węszenie. Nie spuszczali jej z oka i nie chcieli dać się zaskoczyć, gdyby miała wrogie zamiary. 

\- Półtorej godziny temu - powiedziała, mnąc w palcach rondo wysłużonego stetsona. Pokiwała głową kilkakrotnie i powtórzyła ze śpiewnym, południowym akcentem. - Półtorej godziny temu. Gabe czeka na koronera. Muszą zabrać... Go zabrać. - Zerknęła niepewnie na szczeniaczki, nie chcąc ich przestraszyć i bezgłośnie poruszyła wargami, układając je w słowo: ciało.

Dean powoli oderwał od niej wzrok i przeniósł na omegę. Schował pistolet do kabury, żeby mieć wolne ręce w oczekiwaniu aż Cas wpadnie mu z płaczem w objęcia, ale omega stał nieporuszony, z nieprzeniknioną miną. 

\- Chciałam tylko przekazać. - Anna przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. To było dla niej trudniejsze niż sądziła. Otuchy nie dodawało to, że otoczyły ją obce wilki z wrogiej watahy. Winchester i jego ludzie kiedyś rozprawili się z jej rodziną. W krwawy, gwałtowny sposób i chociaż Uriel i Zachariasz go sprowokowali, to jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że to Winchester wybił ponad połowę najbliższych jej osób. A teraz stała tu, między nimi, sama jedna i bezbronna. 

\- Więc... - Cas zapatrzył się w horyzont. - On...?

Nie musiała potwierdzać, nie oczekiwał tego. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby wiadomość zakotwiczyła się w świadomości, żeby w pełni zrozumieć, że Uriela już nie ma. Nie wywołało to w nim wstrząsu, wręcz dziwił się własnemu spokojowi. Nie odczuwał ani żalu, ani ulgi. Tylko ręce mu drżały. Spojrzał na nie ze zdzwieniem, jakby nie były do końca jego. 

\- Co teraz? - Własny głos zabrzmiał obco. 

\- Wejdźmy. - Amy pierwsza się ocknęła i zaprosiła ich do środka. - Anna? Napijesz się wody? Kawy? Piwa?

\- Piwo. - Zdecydowała i po chwili spytała z nadzieją. - Nie macie czegoś mocniejszego?

\- Coś się znajdzie! - Frank pokuśtykał do siebie po flaszkę domowego bimbru, którą przezornie zabrał "dla zdrowotności". 

Dean chciał objąć Casa, ale omega cofnął się pod ścianę i Amy delikatnym, dyskretnym gestem powstrzymała alfę. Niech chwilę ochłonie.

\- Dzieci, zostawcie nas. - Wujek Sammy stanowczo wyprosił wścibską gromadkę. - Misiek, Claire, zabierzcie ich proszę. Musimy... Mamy sprawy. Potem was zawołamy. - Zarządził i Misiek tym razem posłuchał bez sprzeciwów, poruszony powagą dorosłych. 

\- Tatuś?...

\- Wszystko okay. Idźcie już. - Prawie wypchnął ich przez próg. Dean był mu wdzięczny. Powinien sam o to zadbać, ale teraz był skoncentrowany wyłącznie na omedze i nawet dzieci zeszły na drugi plan.

\- To koniec. - Anna napiła się prosto z butelki. Zimny płyn przepłukał gardło i orzeźwił, przywracając nieco jasność myślenia. - Uriel umarł.

Cas zacisnął wargi, pięści. Zamknął powieki. Pierś opadła i wzniosła się kilka razy w płytkich, spazmatycznych odddechach. Dean przestraszył się, że hiperwentyluje, że wpadnie w histerię. 

\- Umarł. - Odezwał się skrzeczącym, łamiącym się głosem. - Anna? - W zapadłej ciszy słychać było szum włączonej lodówki i odgłos telewizora zza ściany. - Czy Uriel był moim... czy on był... czy był moim...

To słowo nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło.

\- Nie. - Zaprzeczyła, domyslając się, o co chce zapytać. Cas w widoczny sposób odetchnął z ulgą, lecz skoro już pytał, chciał poznać prawdę. Chciał poznać swoją historię.

\- A kto?

Anna powoli uniosła butelkę do warg i znad szklanej szyjki zerknęła na Deana, niemo prosząc o pozwolenie.

\- Znałaś moich rodziców? Znałaś ich? Mojego ojca? Mamę? - Cas splótł palce i nerwowo wyłamywał je z trzaskiem stawów, czekając aż Anna potwierdzi.

\- Byłam mała, ale tak... Znałam ich. - Zamilkła w zamyśleniu na kilka sekund. - Byłam dzieckiem. - Zabrzmiało to jak usprawiedliwienie. - Byłam tylko dzieckiem.

\- Opowiedz mi. Opowiedz mi wszystko. - Zdecydował. 

Dean próbował zaprotestować, odwieść go od tego pomysłu, zacząć nowy temat, coś o pogrzebie i związanych z tym wydatkach, zaczął nawet wypisywać Annie czek, ale było już za późno. Cas chciał wiedzieć.

Anna przetarła twarz, odłożyła zakurzonego stetsona na wolne krzesło w pobliżu i zaczęła opowieść, w miarę której Cas osunął się wzdłuż ściany, nie będąc w stanie ustać na własnych nogach. Nie zemdlał, nie. Po prostu nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. 

Monotonny głos Anny nizał słowa na pozór gładkie i chłodne, dobierane starannie, z rozważną powściągliwością. Opowieśc płynęła niespiesznie, tak jak łzy po policzkach omegi.

 


	296. OPOWIEŚĆ ANNY

Anna siedziała wyprostowana, ale jej ramiona lekko opadały. Mięśnie rozluźniły się, sterane ciężką pracą i nadmiarem obciążeń, również psychicznych. Śmierć Uriela była swoistym wyzwoleniem i odczuła to fizycznie, jakby wreszcie, po prawie piętnastu latach znoju zrzuciła z grzbietu wór kamieni. Przez pierwsze pół godziny tępo wpatrywała się w milczące urządzenia, a następne pół godziny spędziła na sprawdzaniu, czy nie doszło do awarii, przerwie zasilania. W serce wkradł się strach, że coś przeoczyła, coś jej umknęło i Uriel zaraz otworzy oczy, zacznie kasłać i ze świstem nabierze w płuca powietrza, by kolejne kilka lat przedłużać własne i jej piekło na ziemi. 

Ciotki szlochały mniej lub bardziej szczerze, popatrując na nią w oczekiwaniu podobnej reakcji, ale nie miała najmniejszej ochoty ronić łez po Urielu. Zabrał jej wszystko, ukradł jej życie, tak jak okradł z przyszłości i szans prawie całą rodzinę. Trzymał ich w izolacji, w klatce staroświeckich zasad, skazując na biedę i wypaczając to, czym wataha powinna być dla siebie: oparciem, pomocą, siłą. A stała się więzieniem, sektą, pułapką...

Popatrzyła na Casa, zastanawiając się czy wie, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, jaki go spotkał szczęśliwy traf, że udało mu się z tej pułapki wyrwać. Szczeniaczki! Miał szczeniaczki... Niektóre miały niebieskie oczy, jak on. Musiały być jego. A on? Stoi tu, młody i zdrowy, w ładnym ubraniu, otoczony rodziną. Jakże oni odstają, jak się wyróżniają wśród miejscowych! W tym tanim motelu. Widać, że to silna, zamożna rodzina. Jakże by inaczej? Cas przecież jest właścicielem Cas' Cookies a Gabe opowiadał, że Dean Winchester posiada wielkie tereny w Montanie, że ma dochodowy tartak, nieruchomości w Nowym Jorku, że grają na giełdzie. Opowiadał o tym z podziwem i nutą zazdrości, że tak się im powodzi pod rządami wilka, który ich pokonał. 

Anna przeniosła na niego spojrzenie. Nie wydawał się takim potworem, za jakiego można by go wziąć słuchając Gabe'a. Wysoki, o regularnych rysach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Przystojny. Takim go zapamiętała z tamtej nocy. Nocy sprzed porwania ślepego kuzyna. Przystojny młodzieniec, można się było zauroczyć. Prowadził starsze od siebie wilki i to wzbudziło wśród jej watahy uśmieszki, żarty z tego młodego alfy. Myśleli, że jest głupi, naiwny, że łatwo da się wyprowadzić w pole. 

Zmienił się od tamtego czasu. Widać było po nim upływ lat znacznie wyraźniej niż po Casie. Zmężniał, jego chłopięcy urok wytarł się jak wyciera się miękki puch porastający nowo urodzone szczeniaczki. Dziś nikt, łącznie z Urielem nie ośmieliłby się z niego żartować i niedoceniać. A wtedy po prostu popełnili błąd. Powinni młodemu alfie zejść z drogi, nie próbując go przechytrzyć ani pokonać. Ocaleliby. A może tylko odwlekli nieunikniony koniec o kolejne kilka miesięcy, może lat, bo przecież chylili się ku upadkowi już przedtem. 

\- Uriel nie był twoim ojcem, ale był ojcem wielu wilków w naszej rodzinie - zaczęła cicho, z namysłem, sięgając do swoich wspomnień i przemyśleń, których tyle się nagromadziło przez ostatnie piętnaście lat. - Hołdował tradycji, że prawo do poczynania szczeniaczków ma tylko alfa przewodnik...

\- Barbarzyństwo! - syknęła Amy z oburzeniem, uciszona natychmiast przez męża, który ją objął i szepnął coś do ucha uspokajająco. 

\- ...to stara tradycja. - Przyznała Anna. - Dziś uważamy ją za prymitywną, ale przez wieki się sprawdzała... 

\- Średnio - mruknął tym razem Sam i wymienili spojrzenia z Amy. Wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: no co? Mnie też to się nie podoba, jak tobie. Dean zgromił ich oboje wzrokiem, licząc że nie wdadzą się teraz w dyskusję światopoglądową.

\- I? - Frank siedział do tej pory cicho, ale ponaglił niecierpliwie, rozlewając do papierowych kubków, które nie wiadomo skąd wytrzasnął, mętną zawartość litrowej butelki.

\- Nie jesteś... - Przyjęła poczęstunek, wychyliła do dna, skrzywiła się i przyjrzała staremu z uwagą. - ...wilkiem.

\- To skomplikowane. - Dean odmówił bimbru oszczędnym gestem. - Frank jest, można powiedzieć... 

\- Adoptowałem tego tu cukierka i nie pozwolę nikomu go skrzywdzić! - Weteran zmarszczył brwi i stuknął kolbą sztucera o podłogę, przypominając że jest uzbrojony i gotów do walki w razie potrzeby. - Srebrnych kul mam pełne kieszenie i żaden sierściuch...

\- Frank! - Krzyknęli na niego jednocześnie, oprócz milczącego omegi.

\- ...nie podskoczy - dokończył ciszej, nieco zbity z tropu tym, że przecież Cas też jest _sierściuchem_ a brzydko się tak wyrażać o swoim ukochanym przybranym dziecku. I o wnuczętach. - Wiecie co mam na...

\- Wiemy! - Dean uciął stanowczo i pokazał Annie, że może kontynuować. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji i ostatnich wydarzeń pewnie by się roześmiała. Czy Gabe coś wspominał o tym Franku? Chętnie by posłuchała, jak to się wydarzyło że nie-wilk adoptował Castiela i tak panoszy się w tej rodzinie, strasząc srebrem. Co za osobliwa sytuacja...

\- Cóż. - Chcąc nie chcąc wróciła do głównego tematu, chociaż wolałaby uniknąć rozdrapywania starych ran i grzebania w rodzinnych brudach przed obcymi. Z drugiej strony, Castiel zasługiwał na prawdę a nabrzmiałe wrzody w końcu należało przeciąć i oczyścić ze zgnilizny, mimo ogarniającego obrzydzenia. - Uriel hołdował wielu tradycjom...

\- Zabobonom! - Amy znów nie udało się utrzymać nerwów na wodzy i tym razem nawet Cas syknął niecierpliwie. 

\- ...my mamy swoje, ludzie mają swoje... - powiedziała łagodząco, a może na usprawiedliwienie, po czym przypomniała: - Alfa przewodnik prowadzi watahę tak, jak uznaje za słuszne i bierze za to odpowiedzialność. 

Dean skinął nieznacznie, zgadzając się i rozumiejąc tę zasadę bardziej niż reszta obecnych. Dobrze wiedział, że władza to nie tylko przywileje, ale i ponoszenie konsekwencji błędów, jeśli się trafią. Jeśli nie ma pieniędzy, do kogo przychodzi głodny wilk? Do alfy. Jeśli jest konflikt, zatarg, od kogo oczekuje rady? Sprawiedliwości? Alfie po całym dniu próśb i skarg czasem łeb pęka i nie może spać, zastanawiając się, jak to wszystko poukładać, żeby wszyscy byli zadowoleni. A reszta watahy śpi spokojnie, wiedząc że powierzone alfie sprawy zostaną mądrze załatwione.

\- Nasza rodzina miała długą historię. - W tych słowach wybrzmiała duma. - Kiedyś podobno byliśmy potężnym klanem i może świadomość tego dziedzictwa nieco wypaczyła późniejsze pokolenia... Może... - Zawahała się. - Może za bardzo zapatrzyliśmy się wstecz, nieświadomi zmian zachodzących wokół? Nie dostrzegaliśmy nowych potrzeb, nowych mechanizmów... Kiedyś żyliśmy na wielkich obszarach, należących tylko do Pierwszego Wilka, nie zawraccaliśmy sobie głowy tytułami własności, nie dbaliśmy o ludzkie wynalazki, odrzucaliśmy ich prawa.

Mieliśmy się za lepszych i silniejszych, żyliśmy dłużej i nasza perspektywa była inna. Czuliśmy się wolni i bezpieczni, jedzenia było w bród, wystarczyło ruszyć na polowanie. Nie musieliśmy starać się o wykształcenie i zarabianie pieniędzy. Mieliśmy własne wierzenia, wartości... Nasi przodkowie żyli bliżej natury i nie rozumieli nadchodzącej cywilizacji. Nie rozumieli kolei przecinającej _nasze_ tereny. Nie rozumieli, że to już nie są nasze ziemie, że trzeba dostosować się do nowoczesności i zabezpieczyć byt watah a to wymagało zmian. 

Nie chcieli stracić tożsamości, stać się pogardzanymi ludźmi. Mieszać się z nimi, przejmować ich zwyczaje i rozwiązania. Musimy ocalić to, kim jesteśmy nawet jeśli cena jest wysoka - powtarzali swoim szczeniaczkom i w tym poczuciu wyrastały kolejne pokolenia. 

Też w to wierzyłam, kiedy byłam młoda. Bycie wilkiem wiązało się z wieloma wyrzeczeniami i ograniczeniami, ale było też odpowiedzią na wiele braków. Po co nam elektryczność, przecież mamy doskonały węch i widzimy w ciemności lepiej niż ułomni ludzie. Po co nam modne ubrania, skoro mamy futra? Po co nam broń, skoro mamy kły i pazury? Czemu mamy kupować ziemię, jeśli na czterech łapach możemy dotrzeć gdzie chcemy, spać w najdzikszych ostępach i polować? 

Nasi przodkowie nie zostawili nam w spadku prawie nic oprócz tej głupiej dumy i tych, jak powiadasz... zabobonów. Nie, masz rację. Masz rację. Z całym szacunkiem do naszego dziedzictwa i wierzeń, większość z nich sprawdzała się kiedyś, ale nie dziś. Czuliśmy się lepsi nie tylko od ludzi, ale i innych wilków. Takich jak wy. Postępowców! Rewolucjonistów. Rozwijających kariery, przedsiębiorstwa, wchodzących w świat ludzi i wykorzystujących swoją wilczą przewagę, aby zdobyć to, co jest potrzebne do wygodnego życia. 

A życie kosztuje. Głupia woda w kranie, jakiś dach nad głową, buty, dresy, choćby najtańsze. Nie zawsze można upolować jelenia i nie tylko jeleniami wilk się żywi! Poza tym młodzi zaczęli podpatrywać i pragnąć rzeczy, których nie znali nasi przodkowie. Chcieli czytać książki, chodzić na tańce, do kina, na randki... Pragnęli tego wszystkiego, co mieli ludzie a okazało się, że nie wystarczy chcieć. Zdwało nam się, że jesteśmy wyjątkowi, lepsi, a byliśmy nędzarzami, w łachmanach na grzbiecie i bez grosza w kieszeni.

Już nie było wolnej przestrzeni, skąd nikt by nas nie przeganiał. Musieliśmy walczyć lub uciekać przed uzbrojonymi farmerami. Przed wojskiem. Policją. Boleśnie uczyliśmy się ludzkich praw, których może nie chcieliśmy przestrzegać, ale władz to nie interesowało. Staliśmy się banitami. Nie umieliśmy zarabiać, więc nauczyliśmy się kraść. Utrzymanie watahy w takich warunkach wymagało żelaznej ręki. Co jakiś czas pojawiał się buntownik, który siał ferment i nawoływał do radykalnych zmian, więc starsi coraz mocniej obawiali się utraty władzy. Popadali w paranoję i straszyli wszystkich zagładą. Czy chcecie wyginąć jak nasi młodsi bracia z Pierwszych Plemion?, pytali we wzburzeniu. To ludzie a inni przyjezdni ludzie ich prawie wybili w imię tego ichniejszego postępu! Ludzie to zatracenie! Nie możemy dać się omamić ich wygodami! Luksusami! Wynalazkami! Po co nam one? Co z nich dobrego wyniknie? 

To nas skorumpuje, osłabi! Nie miejscie wyrzutów sumienia, że ich okradacie! Że bierzecie to, co wam potrzebne! Jesteśmy wilkami. Żerujemy, gdy jesteśmy głodni! Takie są prawa natury, takie prawo dał nam Pierwszy Wilk!, przekonywali. 

I ja w to wierzyłam, gdy mówił to ojciec Uriela. 

Tak, pamiętam jego ojca, starego alfę Malachiasza. Miał wielu synów, ale tylko dwóch z nich było alfami. Uriel i twój ojciec. Carl. 

Nie znałeś jego imienia? Nie dziwię się, skąd byś miał znać... Uriel zrobił wszystko, aby zatrzeć o nim pamięć w rodzinie. Zabronił o nim wspominać, zniszczył wszelkie po nim pamiątki, ślady. Oprócz jednego. Ciebie. 

Carl... Chyba powinnam o nim mówić: _wujek_ Carl... Carl był właśnie takim buntownikiem, jakich bali się nasi dziadowie. Kiedy Malachiasz zaczął chorować i słabnąć przed śmiercią, oczy rodziny zwróciły się na niego i Uriela. Jeden z nich miał zostać przewodnikiem. Ojcem, który poprowadzi watahę. Od alfy przewodnika wszystko zależy, los rodziny. Przetrwanie. Niektórzy woleli Uriela, ale część wilków wolała szukać nowej drogi z przywódcą, który byłby bardziej otwarty na świat.

Kilka lat wcześniej do watahy Malachiasza dołączyły niedobitki innej watahy, równie tradycjonalistycznej i zamkniętej, przetrzebionej ubóstwem i chorobami oraz starciem z ludźmi uzbrojonymi w srebro. Wszyscy przywódcy zginęli, zostało tylko kilka młodych omeg i bet, które postanowiły szukać schronienia u podobnych sobie wilków. Wśród nich byłam ja, miałam wtedy może dwa lata,  moja matka z moim bratem w brzuchu i jej młodziutka siostra, Magdalene. Moja mama mówiła na nią Magda. 

Obie były rudowłose. W ich klanie było wielu czerwonych wilków, ja też odziedziczyłam ten kolor. To, co wyróżniało Magdę to piękne, turkusowe oczy. Pełen wdzięku podlotek spoza watahy od razu wzbudził zainteresowanie w obu alfach. Początkowo mojej matce i Magdzie zdawało się, że złapały Pierwszego Wilka za ogon. Malachiasz przyjął błąkających się włóczęgów pod swe skrzydła, nakarmił, obiecał ochronę za posłuszeństwo i otoczył opieką. Dla omeg i ciężarnej, owdowiałej bety to był prawdziwy uśmiech losu.

Byłam zbyt mała, żeby pamiętać starą rodzinę i natychmiast się zaaklimatyzowałam w nowej. Zyskałam kuzynów, ciotki... Długo wydawało mi się, że jestem szczęśliwa. Zawdzięczałam to matce, która starała się chronić mnie i Magdę. Pierwszy cios spadł na nią, gdy krótko po urodzeniu mój braciszek zmarł. Co się dokładnie wydarzyło nigdy mi nie opowiedziała, ale od tamtej pory zaczęła mieć wątpliwości co do nowej watahy. Nie lubiły się z ciotkami, pamiętam że matka trzymała się z boku. Pamiętam jej nieprzeniknioną twarz i zasznurowane usta. Rzadko się uśmiechała. W dzieciństwie wydawała mi się zgorzkniała i zimna, dopiero krótko przed jej śmiercią poznałam przyczyny takiego zachowania.

Pamiętasz ją? Wiem, że nie masz co wspominać jej mile. Nie rozpieszczała nas, prawda? Zanim jednak ją ocenisz, posłuchaj proszę, czego była świadkiem i jaką cenę zapłaciła, żeby nas uchronić. Ciebie i mnie.

Tak, ciebie przede wszystkim. 

Dojdziemy do tego.

Malachiasz zmarł i zaczęła się walka o władzę. Uriel był zdeterminowany, Carl miał wizję. Obaj chcieli prowadzić rodzinę, niestety w dwa całkiem różne kierunki. Byłam wtedy mała, niewiele z tego rozumiałam, ale pamiętam wielką nerwowość panującą w watasze. Dużo się działo, nie będę cię zanudzać, zresztą to stare dzieje i jedyne co z tego ma znaczenie dla tej historii, to że Uriel wygrał. Zgarnął wszystko. Przywództwo i Magdę. 

Nie pytał jej, czy go chce. Mógł podejrzewać, że ona i Carl mają się ku sobie, ale na to nie zważał. Może nawet był to sposób na dodatkowe upokorzenie przegranego brata, całkowite nad nim zwycięstwo. W dzieciństwie wydawało mi się, że bycie wybraną przez alfę to zaszczyt. Wyróżnienie. W miarę dorastania rozumiałam więcej, pojęłam że nie można nikogo zmusić do miłości, a... hm... inne rzeczy... Cóż, przemoc to przemoc, nieważne w jak ładne piórka ją przybierzesz.

Uriel zachłysnął się władzą, ale wkrótce okazało się, że nie jest łatwo rządzić, gdy masz do wykarmienia rodzinę a nie masz żadnych zasobów ani pomysłów na ich zdobycie. Podstawowe rzeczy stawały się przywilejami, rozdawanymi według kaprysu i uznania. Uriel dobrał sobie lojalnych doradców i jednocześnie towarzyszy, którzy pomagali mu dyscyplinować pozostałe, słabsze wilki. Ponieważ nie miał zbyt wielu dóbr do rozdawania, zaczął rozdawać... to, co miał.

Dostęp do kobiet.

Matka nigdy mi tego nie powiedziała wprost, ale domyślam się do jakich nadużyć i wypaczenia starych tradycji dochodziło. Carl nie mógł na to patrzeć. Nie chciał się pogodzić z takim zarządzaniem. Postawił Urielowi ultimatum i wezwał go do oddania władzy. W watasze nie ma miejsca na dwóch przewodników. Jeden z rywali musi ustąpić a podczas otwartego konfliktu - umrzeć. 

W tym wszystkim była jeszcze trzecia siła. Twoja babcia. Utarło się, że otrzymałam po niej imię i matka nigdy tego nie dementowała, ale przecież tak nie mogło być, bo zjawiłam się w watasze już nazwana. Z czasem jednak fakty się zacierają, prawdę pisze się na nowo... Nasza pozycja była niepewna i matka robiła wszystko, aby zaskarbić przychylność ważnych wilków, a wdowa po Malachiaszu była otoczona czcią i liczono się z jej zdaniem. Przypadkową zbieżność naszych imion szybko zmieniono na intencjonalną, chociaż była to grubymi nićmi szyta manipulacja. Jak się później okazało, jedna z wielu.

Babcia Anna była silną wilczycą, mądrą. W innych czasach, w innych okolicznościach kto wie, może to ona prowadziłaby rodzinę. Znalazła się w trudnej sytuacji, bo jej dwaj synowie stanęli naprzeciw siebie i praktycznie wyzwali się na pojedynek z którego tylko jeden mógł ujść cało. Nie mam szczeniaczków, ale domyślam się, że żadna matka nie chce oglądać bratobójczej walki swoich dzieci i zrobi wszystko, aby zapobiec rozlewowi krwi.

Trudno mi w pełni wiarygodnie zrekonstruować późniejsze wydarzenia, wszystko zostało okryte wielką tajemnicą, matka z różnych powodów, najwięcej ze strachu również o tym nie wspominała. Częściowo się domyślam na podstawie okruchów informacji, urwanych zdań, pokątnie wyszeptanych aluzji, własnych wspomnień, co nastąpiło...

Sytuacja była napięta do granic. Dorośli milczeli, chowali się po kątach i wyczekiwali rozstrzygnięcia. 

Kilka lat wstecz wydawało mi się, że twój ojciec bardziej niż władzy pragnął twojej matki i gdyby Uriel mu ją oddał, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Chyba w podobny sposób myślała babcia Anna, bo z tego, co udało mi się sklecić z tych, jak mówiłam wcześniej, aluzji i półsłówek, to uknuła plan, który zresztą częściowo się powiódł. Mianowicie, żeby twój ojciec zabrał Magdę, wówczas już ciężarną i uciekł z watahy.

Nie wiem, czy to prawda. Może to głupie plotki, może takie same przeinaczanie faktów jak z moim imieniem...? Może było całkiem inaczej, ale chciałabym wierzyć w tę wersję. Chcę wierzyć, że babcia Anna zrobiła co mogła, aby uratować twojego ojca i że za całym tym dramatem stała miłość do kobiety i dziecka a nie zwykła żądza władzy. Chcę w to wierzyć i w związku z tym również chcę wierzyć, że twój tata zmarł walcząc, bo nie wyobrażam sobie, że jest gdzieś tam i ułożył sobie życie po tym, co spotkało Magdę.

Tak jak powiedziałam, trudno mi odtworzyć te wydarzenia na podstawie jedynie własnych wspomnień, a w opowieści ciotek nie wierzę, to stare kłamczuchy, zapatrzone w Uriela jak w obraz i snujące niestworzone historie bez grama prawdy. Wiemy na pewno, że twój ojciec pewnego dnia zniknął i nie pojawił się już więcej. Uriel zakazał o nim wspominać, nawet swojej matce. Gabe twierdzi, że obowiązywała wersja z wypadkiem. Że Carl zginął w wypadku. Że twoja matka zginęła w wypadku, ale to nieprawda. Nie wiem, skąd to wziął, czemu w to wierzy. Ja pamiętam coś zupełnie innego. Może zresztą każdy z nas znał jakąś własną wersję tej historii. Może na tym właśnie to polegało, żeby tak rozmazać i ukryć prawdę, aż nikt już nie będzie mieć możliwości odtworzenia, co się faktycznie wydarzyło. Gabe zresztą twierdzi także, że Carl przez jakiś czas przewodził watasze, ale nawet jeśli tak bylo, to krótko i ja tego nie pamiętam. Co nie znaczy, że tak nie mogło być.

W każdym razie Uriel się go pozbył a z każdym mijającym miesiącem reżim w watasze wzmagał się i nawet starsze szczeniaczki zaczęły go odczuwać. Bezwzględny posłuch był najwyżej cenioną wartością i absolutnym wymogiem wobec nowego przywódcy. 

Magda urodziła. Wszyscy myśleli, że jesteś synem Uriela i początkowo byłeś jego oczkiem w głowie. Ale czas upływał i coś zaczęło się psuć. Jego stosunek zarówno do ciebie jak i do Magdy ochłódł. Byłam mała, nie rozumiałam tego, nie zwracałam uwagi... To były sprawy dorosłych. Matka trzymała nas z dala od alfy i starszyzny, a Magda się nie skarżyła, przynajmniej nie w mojej obecności.

Miałeś może z rok, półtora, kiedy zaczęły się szepty, że coś z tobą jest nie tak. Że jesteś... uszkodzony... dziwny. Inny. Uriel już wówczas całkowicie odsunął Magdę od siebie i prawdę mówiąc wolałabym pominąć szczegóły tego, co się z nią działo. Przypuszczam, że część tych rzeczy przydarzała się również mojej matce i pewnie jeszcze kilku młodym kobietom. Niektóre chodziły posiniaczone. Dzieci też znały smak kar cielesnych. Niejeden raz dostawaliśmy lanie za jakieś wykroczenia, niesubordynację, a czasem po prostu dlatego, że Uriel albo jeden z ważniejszych wilków miał zły humor. Nauczyliśmy się schodzić im z drogi. Zwłaszcza w okresach, kiedy się nie przelewało. Czyli prawie zawsze...

Nosiliśmy ciuchy w spadku po starszych. Brakowało forsy na lekarstwa. Uczyliśmy się w domu, ale niewiele. Czytać, pisać, trochę liczyć. Wiesz, że ci zazdrościłam w dzieciństwie? Czego? Babci Anny. Przesiadywałeś z nią, a ona miała małą biblioteczkę starych powieści, które czytywała na głos. Marzyłam, żeby móc się podkraść i posłuchać, albo zachachmęcić ukradkiem jakąś książkę. Nie ukraść, nie na zawsze. Tylko do przeczytania.

Dopiero kiedy skończyłam dwanaście lat Uriel zgodził się, żebyśmy zaczęli chodzić do szkoły. Pamiętasz? No, możesz nie pamiętać, ciebie nie brali pod uwagę, bo nie widziałeś... Ale dla nas to był przełom. Prawdziwa rewolucja. Ile musieliśmy nadrabiać! Byliśmy najgorsi w szkole, mieliśmy ogromne zaległości, ale i tak to było dla nas błogosławieństwo. Wiem, że z twojej perspektywy byliśmy uprzywilejowani. Myśmy donaszali ubrania po dorosłych, a ty po nas. Myśmy byli pariasami w szkole, a ty nie miałeś nawet cienia szansy na naukę... To wszystko było tak popieprzone... Uriel... Tak bardzo nam wszystkim spieprzył życie. Tak bardzo. 

Tak, tak... Przepraszam, rozgadałam się. Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało z twoją mamą... Chociaż może lepiej nie wiedzieć? Czasem lepiej nie wiedzieć. Jest nawet takie porzekadło, że niewiedza to błogosławieństwo. Mniej wiesz, lepiej śpisz, tak powiadają.

Oczywiście wiesz, że twoja mama nie żyje. Bardzo mi przykro. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek ci powiedziałam, jak bardzo mi przykro z jej powodu. Zauważyłeś, że w rodzinie nigdy nie mówiło się o tych, którzy odeszli albo zmarli w niesławie? Cała reszta udawała, że nigdy nie istnieli. Strasznie zakłamani byliśmy. Nie wiem, jak mogliśmy tak żyć, w ciągłym udawaniu, w ciągłym wyparciu. W fałszu. Kiedyś oglądałam program o komunistycznej Rosji i uderzyło mnie, że pod rządami Uriela byliśmy właśnie taką Rosją w miniaturze. Tyle rzeczy działo się w sekrecie, wszyscy ukrywali swoje sprawy, te zasznurowane usta mojej matki... To właśnie przejaw wszechobecnej atmosfery zaszczucia i strachu przed prawdą. Nie rozmawiała nawet ze mną. Próbowała mi tego oszczędzić, może? Może nie potrafiła się podzielić niektórymi okropnościami. 

Dziwisz się, czemu po tym wszystkim wzięłam Uriela pod opiekę? Po tym, co zrobił naszej rodzinie? Mojej matce? Magdzie, tobie, Gabe'owi, mnie... Nawet ciotkom? 

Nie umiem na to odpowiedzieć.

Nienawidziłam go.

Ulżyło mi, że wreszcie umarł.

Żałuję, że dopiero teraz.

Miałam przynajmniej tę satysfakcję, że on też cierpiał. Cierpiał piętnaście lat. Przynajmniej tyle, że tym cierpieniem w jakiejś części spłacił swój dług.

Takie mam zdanie.

Nie, nie chcę przerwy. Frank, polej jeszcze tego zajzajeru. 

 

 

 

Nigdy nie znaleźli ciała Carla a babcia Anna nigdy go nie opłakiwała. Czy to nie dziwne? Dręczy mnie myśl, że on żyje. Że wtedy uciekł, za namową matki. Zniknął i nigdy nie wrócił, by ostatecznie pokonać Uriela. Z drugiej strony, czy zostawiłby Magdę, wiedząc że nosi jego szczeniaczka? A może zrobił to, żeby ją ochronić? Wszyscy myśleli, że to szczeniaczek Uriela. Moze Carl usunął się, aby nie zaszkodzić jej pozycji? Miała urodzić dziecko alfy. To nie była taka zła perspektywa. Może tak mu się wydawało.

To trochę szok, prawda? Dla ciebie? Nie tego się spodziewałeś? 

Cóż, masz oczy po niej, ale poza tym jesteś bardzo podobny do Carla. Ten wysoki chłopak... Ten, który tu był, zabrał szczeniaczki... Misiek? Michał znaczy? Bardzo ładne imię. Pasuje do niego. Jest taki barczysty i wysoki, to alfa? Widać od pierwszego spojrzenia. Cały Carl. Uriel był bardziej krępy. Przysadzisty. Grubiej ciosany. Z początku trudno było powiedzieć, ale im byłeś starszy, tym mniej przypominałeś Uriela, a bardziej Carla...

Zresztą, Magda się przyznała mojej matce. 

Sypiała z Urielem, bo musiała, ale to Carla kochała...

Twojego tatę. Naprawdę chciałabym wierzyć, że on też ją kochał. Gabe ostatnio pokłócił się z ciotkami, bo twierdziły, że Carl sypiał ze wszystkimi jak leci i dopiero Uriel ukrócił moralne rozpasanie. Ale one jednego dnia mówią jedno, a drugiego dnia coś zupełnie przeciwnego, więc ja już nie zwracam na to uwagi. Faktycznie, Uriel w późniejszych latach był bardzo restrykcyjny wobec młodszych wilków. Zabraniał nam spotykania się, flirtów, romansów. Uzurpował sobie wyłączne prawo do decydowania kto, kiedy i z kim może się zbliżyć. Jeśli według ciotek tak wygląda moralność, to ja się z tym nie zgadzam. Zresztą, sam wiesz najlepiej, jak Uriel traktował swoich wilków. Jak przedmioty. Wcale nie zależało mu na moralnej czystości, tylko na tym, żeby wykorzystywać seks jako narzędzie kar i nagród. 

Jakie to wszystko popieprzone. Może powinnam go wcześniej udusić poduszką...? Teraz już za późno. 

Frank, polej jeszcze.

 

 

 

Widziałeś jej śmierć. Magdy. Gabe mi opowiedział o tym, co pamiętasz z dzieciństwa i muszę przyznać, że umysł to wielki kłamca. Wielki oszust. Niby wszystko pamiętasz, ale jakby wszyscy nałożyli maski i przebrania i nagle wszystko staje się czymś innym niż było... Jakbyś obejrzał przedstawienie, a to mózg wszystko pozmieniał, żeby ci oszczędzić bólu.

Nie płacz. Nie płacz, na Pierwszego Wilka, nie płacz... Mówiłam, że lepiej nie wiedzieć... Przepraszam. Dean, czy... 

 

 

 

Anna, kiedy się dowiedziała co się stało dostała udaru i straciła władzę w połowie ciała. Nigdy już nie doszła w pełni do siebie, ale przynajmniej zdołała ciebie ochronić. Nie wiem, czy to przez wzgląd na Carla, czy na to, że pozbycie się ciebie w jakiś pokrętny sposób zepsułoby reputację Uriela... W końcu przez kilka miesięcy wierzył i uważał cię za swojego syna. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak działał jego chory umysł. To zawsze było dla mnie niepojęte. W każdym razie oddał cię pod jej opiekę.

Ale Magdy nie oszczędził.

Pojechaliśmy na prerię całą watahą. Rozbiliśmy obóz. Starsi polowali, nawet ciotki. Wszyscy byli w świetnych humorach. Dzieciarnia szalała na świeżym powietrzu. Nocowaliśmy pod gwiazdami, było ciepło, lato. Na rusztach piekło się mięso, w wielkim kotle perkotał rosół. Znów byliśmy szczęśliwymi wilkami. To był jeden z najlepszych wyjazdów, jakie pamiętam, przynajmniej do ostatniego dnia. Byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi. Jak na wakacjach.

Nie wiem, jak to się stało, jakoś od słowa do słowa, od żartu do żartu. Odciągnęli Magdę od ogniska, poza obozowisko, ale i tak wszystko widzieliśmy.

Wszystko było słychać i czuć.

Nigdy nie zapomnę tego zapachu.

 

 

 

Czy to skutkiem pijaństwa ta "zabawa" wymknęła się im spod kontroli? Czy to była zaplanowana na zimno zemsta? Nie wiem. Uriel od dawna ją oddawał innym wilkom... Czemu akurat tej nocy posunęli się za daleko? Logicznie to rozważając, nie mieli już powodu, aby się na niej mścić. Jej pozycja w watasze spadła bardzo nisko. Nikomu nie zagrażała. Carl od kilku lat nie dawał znaku życia. Czemu mieliby ją zabijać? Sądzę, że to był mimo wszystko wypadek... Sądzę, ze tylko chcieli się zabawić. Może Magda za bardzo się broniła? Może gdyby im pozwoliła... Może skończyłoby się tylko na gwałcie... Wiem, że strasznie to brzmi, ale wiele razy o tym myślałam, czy to mogło się skończyć inaczej? Czy można tego było uniknąć? Może gdyby wtedy z nami nie pojechała? Może gdyby została w domu z babcią Anną? Czemu pojechała? 

 

 

 

Moja matka nic nie zrobiła, żeby jej pomóc. Pewnie się bała o siebie. O mnie. To nie tak, że się od niej odwróciła, chciałabym, żebyś to wiedział. Co mogła zrobić? W tym szale zabiliby i ją. Nie wiń jej, proszę. Dam sobie głowę uciąć, że kochała Magdę i gdyby tylko znała sposób, aby ją uratować, zrobiłaby to. Przypuszczam, że ciebie też na swój sposób kochała. Byłeś przecież dzieckiem jej siostry. Może nie potrafiła tego okazać? Mnie też z trudem okazywała uczucia... Dużo przeszła. Straciła swoją rodzinę, mojego ojca, potem mojego brata. Musiała zapewnić nam byt i trafiła z deszczu pod rynnę... 

Dobrze, kiedy indziej o tym porozmawiamy. Rozumiem. Rozumiem, musisz teraz to wszystko przetrawić... Nie płacz... Castiel, nie płacz. Przepraszam... Rozumiem, już sobie pójdę. Zostawię was. Przepraszam, Castiel. Przepraszam. Kiedy indziej dokończymy... Przepraszam. Tak, wiem... Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie, nie trzeba mnie odwozić. Poradzę sobie. Przepraszam. 

Czy z nim wszystko okay? Och, Amy jest lekarzem? To dobrze. To dobrze... Nie, ja nic nie chcę na uspokojenie. Nie trzeba. Dziękuję. Już pójdę. Koroner pewnie już zabrał ciało. Wrócę do domu. Zajmijcie się nim. Tak, wiem, Dean się zajmie. Wiem, są małżeństwem. Gabe mi mówił. To jest mój numer, gdyby... Gdyby Castiel jeszcze chciał... Wie, gdzie mieszkam.

Przepraszam.

Może nie powinnam tu przyjeżdżać i opowiadać o tym wszystkim. Przepraszam. Może pewne rzeczy lepiej zostawić pogrzebane przez czas i pamięć?


	297. PRAWDZIWY OJCIEC

Cas leżał na łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek, a nad nim nachylał się Dean, głaszcząc go i zapewniając, że nie jest synem Uriela. 

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - Otarł kciukiem łzę z kącika oka. - To tylko gdybanie Anny o moim ojcu. Może sobie uzbdurała ten cały romans? Nie ma żadnych dowodów! Wymyśliła to! Uriel zgwałcił mamę i ja jestem z tego gwałtu! - Rozszlochał się znowu. Amy pokazała Deanowi palcem nadgarstek i rozcapierzone pięć palców w sygnale, że jeszcze pięć minut i środek uspokajający zadziała. - Wiedziałem! Zawsze czułem, że nikt mnie nie chciał! Zawsze czułem, że nie byłem z miłości! Co ona musiała przeżywać! Powinienem mu wykrzyczeć! Powinienem... Co on jej zrobił! Co oni jej zrobili... - Słowa zaczęły się trochę zlewać i rozmywać. Omega westchnął, łapiąc kurczowo alfę i tuląc się do niego jak do skrawka liny na wzburzonym oceanie.

\- Byłeś z miłości. - Dean nachylił się niżej, wargami muskając ucho i szepcząc z przekonaniem. - Pamiętasz kiedy zrobiliśmy Miśka? Nie wcześniej niż w domu, w dolinie. Nie wtedy, kiedy mnie nie chciałeś, tylko dopiero kiedy zacząłeś odrobinkę mnie lubić, prawda? A ja kochałem ciebie. Na zabój. Jestem pewien, że tak samo było z Magdą i Carlem. Począłeś się z miłości. Jestem pewien. Jestem pewien, przysięgam. Anna ma rację. Oni się kochali i zrobili cię z miłości. Jak inaczej wyrósłbyś na tak wspaniałego wilka? Jak inaczej? Hm? Jesteś moim cudem. Przykro mi ze względu na twoją mamę, ale cieszę się, że się urodziłeś. Dzięki temu cię mam. I ciebie i nasze dzieci. Hm? To dlatego Uriel cię nie cierpiał i źle traktował, bo wiedział, że nie jesteś jego. Ty jesteś Carla. Z miłości.

\- Tak? - Cas zaczął już odczuwać wpływ proszków, powieki mu ciążyły, ale chciał się upewnić. - Z miłości...? - Ziewnął a twarz Deana rozmazała się we mgle, pochłaniającej świat. - ...ości?

\- Z wielkiej miłości! - Zapewnił stanowczo i to były ostatnie słowa, które dotarły do otumanionego mózgu, zapadającego w głęboki, wywołany lekami sen.

\- Podłączę mu kroplówkę na wszelki wypadek. Jest trochę osłabiony. Mało jadł i mało pił, co? Dobra, nie tłumacz się. Rozumiem. Ale będzie spać kilka godzin, będzie się pocił. Ten upał nie robi dobrze. No i nerwy... Lepiej dam mu jednostkę soli fizjologicznej, nie zaszkodzi. - Amy zakrzątnęła się wokół, wyciągając swoje utensylia ze skórzanej torby. - Boże, cała ta historia... Koszmar po prostu. Patologia.

\- Okay, podłącz go. Wrócę za kilka minut. Zajmij się nim. Przypilnuj. - Dean wstał i wymienił spojrzenia z bratem. Nie potrzebowali słów. Frank też wstał. 

\- To mój dzieciak, chociaż nie moja krew - rzekł twardo, sucho, chociaż przekrwione białka świadczyły, jak bardzo wzburzyła go opowieść Anny. Dean skinął i pokazał, żeby poszli za nim. Stary weteran miał wiele wad, ale Casa kochał jak swojego. Może i dobrze będzie go wtajemniczyć. Za dużo już tych sekretów no i widać skutki. 

Minęli dzieciaki i kilku wilków, nie wdając się w dyskusje. Misiek chwycił ojca za rękę, ale Dean pokazał mu, że nie teraz. Są sprawy, które powinny pozostać w wąskim gronie i tym razem Misiek do niego nie należał. Jeszcze nie. Kiedyś na pewno, ale jeszcze nie dziś.

Zamknęli się w ostatnim pokoju na piętrze, najodleglejszym, którego nikt nie zajął. Dean włączył telewizor, aby dźwięk zagłuszył ich rozmowę, gdyby któreś z ciekawskich szczeniaczków podbiegło pod drzwi podsłuchiwać. Dzieci zawsze chcą wszystko wiedzieć, normalna sprawa. Do niego należało ochronić je i omegę przed informacjami, które mogły ich bardziej skrzywdzić niż pomóc. Przekręcił zasuwkę i spojrzał na tych dwóch, którym oprócz Bobby'ego ufał najbardziej. Obawiał się reakcji Franka, ale był gotów się z nią zmierzyć, dla dobra Casa.

\- Nawaliłem. - Przyznał nie owijając w bawełnę. - Źle, że pozwoliłem mu tu przyjechać. To był błąd. 

Frank usiadł naprzeciwko, kładąc sztucer na zasłanym kapą łóżku. Jabłko Adama przesuwało się na jego chudej szyi w górę i w dół, gdy przełykał ślinę. Dean czekał, aż stary na niego huknie, ale milczał. Sammy też milczał. Podszedł do zlewu, wyciągnął szklankę z szafki i nalał wody. Wychylił duszkiem i wyjrzał przez zakurzoną szybę. 

\- Kilka dni po naszym spotkaniu z wiesz kim, zleciłeś coś Waltowi. Wysłałeś go do Sacramento. - Obrócił się powoli w stronę alfy. - I wypytywałeś Amy o pewien rodzaj badań. Martwiłem się, bo myślałem że chodzi o Martusia. - Zawiesił głos a Frank gapił się niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. 

\- Jak to o Martusia? A co z Martusiem?

Sammy i Dean patrzyli na siebie badawczo. 

\- Czemu się martwiłeś? Powiedziałem jej, że nie chodzi o niego. Że ufam Casowi bezgranicznie.

\- Ale o co chodzi z Martusiem? - Frank się uniósł. Sprężyny łóżka zaskrzypiały boleściwie. - Co to za sekrety?

\- Co dał ci wtedy Crowley? Sprzedał ci informacje, myślałem że chodzi o ten bank, a tak naprawdę najcenniejsze zostawiłeś dla siebie, prawda? - Sammy bardzo się starał nie wyglądać na osobiście dotkniętego brakiem zaufania brata. - Chodziło o to? O Uriela? Casa? Tę całą Annę? Wiedziałeś wcześniej? Przywiozłeś go, bo wiedziałeś, że i tak się dowie. Od Gabe'a? W końcu prawda wyszłaby na jaw, więc przynajmniej chciałeś zachować maksimum kontroli.

\- Tak. - Dean przyznał, wziął pilota od telewizora i obrócił go w palcach, myślami będąc gdzie indziej. - Znacie go. I tak by mi się zerwał ze smyczy. Wolałem już przyjechać z nim i zmierzyć się z tym razem. U jego boku.

\- Ale co z Martusiem? - Drążył Frank, mocno zaniepokojony o wnuka. 

\- Wysłałem Walta do laboratorium badań genetycznych. - Wyjaśnił Dean znużonym tonem. - Specjalizującego się w wykluczaniu ojcostwa.

\- Oż ty gadzie! - Frank błyskawicznym ruchem poderwał sztucer, ale Sam pstryknął i machnął rękami, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Tylko przez moment myślałem o Martym. - Zapewnił. - Przecież Dean umie liczyć do dziewięciu! 

\- Do siedmiu. Mały jest wcześniakiem. - Przypomniał Frank, wciąż celując do zięcia.

\- Do siedmiu, jakie to ma znaczenie? - Dean podszedł do stołu i usiadł, zapraszając ich, by do niego dołączyli. - Nie wydurniaj się. Od pierwszego spojrzenia wiedziałem, że to mój dzieciak. 

\- To po co badania? - Frank ani myślał opuszczać lufę.

\- Rany, czy ci upał pomieszał klepki? - Sammy odsunął krzesło z hurgotem i usiadł. Meble w motelu były jakieś małe i zdawało mu się, że nigdzie nie pasuje. Ani na łóżko, ani w drzwi, ani nawet do tego blatu. Jakby wlazł w inną rzeczywistość, po drugiej stronie lustra i zjadł cholerne ciasteczko, dodające mu wzrostu. Fakt, w Pinewood mieli meble robione na wymiar. Nagle zatęsknił za domem.  - Nie chodziło o Martusia tylko o Casa. Tak? - Zwrócił się do brata o potwierdzenie. - Nawiasem mówiąc, skąd miałeś próbkę porównawczą?

\- Nie miałem. - Dean skinął na Franka. - Siadaj. Jeszcze mnie zdążysz zastrzelić. 

Frank się obruszył, ale usłuchał i usiadł, bo sprawa wyglądała poważnie. Biedny Cas. Od urodzenia miał pod górkę. A to co opowiedziała ta Anna... Rany boskie. Czy to w ogóle może przekazać Jody? Przecież szlag ją trafi z bezsilności! Biedny dzieciak! 

\- Toż on oślepł, bo widział jak tamci dranie...!? - Frank złapał się na usta, dopiero teraz zdając sobie z tego w pełni sprawę. - Ta klacz, o której mówił... ta... klacz...

\- Tak, ta klacz to jego matka. - Dean zaczął tracić cierpliwość. - Miał trzy albo cztery lata najwyżej i zobaczył jak kilku drani gwałci i morduje mu matkę. Dobrze że oślepł, a nie zwariował. 

Frank udał, że mu jakiś paproch wpadł do oka i pożałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą butelki. Nie zostało tam wiele na dnie, ale łyk by się przydał. 

\- Bez próbki po co wysłałeś Walta? - Sammy zachowywał więcej zimnej krwi. Może dlatego, że był prawnikiem, może dlatego, że był mniej emocjonalnie zaangażowany, a może dlatego, że był betą a bety miały cholernie stabilne charaktery i niełatwo poddawały się uczuciowym wstrząsom. Teraz też bardziej się skupił na praktycznych aspektach i poukładaniu faktów, jak podczas procesu. 

\- Źle się wyraziłem. - Dean przetarł czoło z potu. Brak klimatyzacji go wkurzał, jak wiele rzeczy w tej zabitej dechami dziurze. - Miałem próbkę Casa i jego najbliższego znanego mi krewnego. 

\- Gabe'a. - Sammy i Frank nastawili uszu z zainteresowaniem. - Chciałeś sprawdzić, czy są spokrewnieni?

\- Są. Ale nie są braćmi. - Dean wzruszył ramionami. - Genetyka to dziwka. Wiecie, że badając mitochondrialne coś tam, można ustalić czy wśród przodków miałeś kogoś z Afryki, albo ze wschodniej Europy? Dokładne, procentowe wyliczenie! - Podał jako ciekawostkę i żeby przekonać ich o możliwościach i precyzji tych badań w ustalaniu pokrewieństwa.

\- Czyli nie są braćmi, więc nie mają ani wspólnej matki, ani ojca? - Podsumował Sam. - Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę obyczaje panujące u Uriela. Anna powiedziała, że handlował dostępem do kobiet.

\- Pierdolony moralista! - Oburzył się Frank. - Szkoda, że umarł, bo bym mu władował srebrną kulkę!

\- Nie krzycz, nie chcę, żeby dzieciaki usłyszały. - Zmitygował go Dean. - Widziałem go wczoraj. Uwierz mi, srebrna kula to byłoby dla niego wybawienie. W jednym tę Annę rozumiem, był przykuty do łóżka piętnaście lat, srając pod siebie i będąc zdanym na cudzą łaskę we wszystkim. Przysięgam, gdybym znalazł się w tym stanie, przegryzłbym sobie żyły i wykrwawił na śmierć, byle skrócić to upodlenie. Żaden alfa nie zniósłby takiej wegetacji. 

\- Tak? - W oku Franka błysnęło coś na kształt satysfakcji.

\- Amy trochę się interesowała tematem i twierdzi, że najwyższy odsetek samobójstw dotyczy alf, nie omeg. - Wtrącił Sam. - Też się zdziwiłem, ale może coś w tym jest. Wiecie na czym to polega? Omegi od małego uczą się, że życie nie pieści... Dla alfy zmiana statusu, przegrana, jakaś większa porażka i psychika pęka. 

\- No, nie demonizuj, że tak łatwo pękamy. - Zaprotestował Dean. Sam podniósł brew, przypominając sobie, co wszyscy myśleli po śmierci dzieci i Ellen. Że Dean uciekł, załamany i zawstydzony tym, że nie zdołał ochronić rodziny. Wydawało im się to całkiem prawdopodobne. - Gdyby tak było, żaden alfa nie dożyłby czterdziestki.

\- Sądzę, że ten cały skurwiel-Uriel jest ojcem małego. - Frank przerwał mu bez ceregieli. - Anna to baba, one lubią romansowe historie. Życie im się wtedy wydaje łatwiejsze do zniesienia. A biologia to biologia. Przekonajcie mnie, że jest inaczej.

Dean i Sam znów wymienili spojrzenia i Frank pokiwał głową z ponurą miną.

\- Wy też tak uważacie? - Domyślił się. - Ta jej historyjka nie trzyma się kupy. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ten cały głupi wątek z Carlem. 

\- Gdybym miał wysnuć jakąś teorię, to było tak... - Zaczął Sam. - Uriel zgarnął dziewczynę. Carl może i smalił do niej cholewki, ale nie chciał brać omegi z cudzym dzieciakiem. Matka go namówiła, żeby odpuścił i zniknął. Anna powiedziała, że nie przeżywała żałoby i nigdy nie mówiła o Carlu. To był swoisty układ między nią a drugim synem. Cas się urodził, ale po pewnym czasie się okazało, że ma to i owo w nadmiarze. Uriel ze względu na resztkę sentymentu nie zdecydował się go pozbyć. Może uznał, że jednak dzieciak to dzieciak, nawet z defektem. Może matka mu przetłumaczyła, że wataha się od niego odwróci, gdy skrzywdzi bezbronne dziecko. Nie wiadomo. Nieważne, jakie miał motywy, odsunął od siebie i jego i Magdę. Pewnie ją obarczył winą, że urodziła mu nie takiego syna, jakiego sobie wymarzył. Ukarał ją degradacją i zaczął stręczyć za przysługi. I tu się zgadzam z Anną. Prawdopodobnie Magda walczyła tamtej nocy. Wiecie jak to jest podczas polowań. Wszyscy są nabuzowani, adrenalina aż się wylewa porami, hamulce i granice tego, co dopuszczalne z użyciem przemocy przesuwają się nieco dalej. Poniosło ich. 

\- Ma sens. - Zgodził się Frank.

\- Badanie by potwierdziło. - Zaproponował Dean. - Oczywiście Cas nigdy nie mógłby się dowiedzieć. 

\- Pytasz nas o zdanie czy o zgodę? - Zainteresował się weteran, bo Dean zwykle robił co chciał i nie pozwalał się wtrącać. 

\- O jedno i drugie.

\- Tylko po co? - Sam pokręcił głową. - Zostaw to jak jest. Niech sobie wierzy w tego Carla i to love story bez happy endu. Będzie mu lżej. To czy spłodził go Uriel czy ten drugi dziś nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Obaj nie żyją. Żaden nie był dla niego ojcem. 

\- Chodzi o prawdę. - Dean rzucił ostatni z argumentów.

\- Prawda jest taka, że Cas ma ojca. - Sam się uśmiechnął i wskazał brodą Franka. - Może późno się poznali, ale z tych dwóch ten trzeci jest najlepszy. Jest całkiem spoko, jak na mój gust. No chyba, że Frank ma inne zdanie?

Frank warknął, że prostata mu dokucza i musi iść się odlać i żeby przestali zgrywać klub ckliwych panienek. Trzasnął drzwiami od łazienki i odkręcił wodę z kranu, żeby zagłuszyć smarkanie i wycieranie nosa.

\- Wzruszył się - szepnął Sam. 

\- Serio uważasz, żeby to tak zostawić?

\- Serio. I proponuję wracać do domu. To miejsce mnie przygnębia. Nie chcę tu trzymać Amy i dzieci ani dnia dłużej.

\- Cas chciał się dowiedzieć kim jest. - Dean starał się być empatyczny i wyrozumiały. - Odkryć własną tożsamość.

\- Jego tożsamość to ty i dzieci. Schronisko. Cas' Cookies. Ma przed sobą jeszcze kupę rzeczy do zrobienia. Nie pozwól mu grzebać w tej depresyjnej przeszłości. Dean. Nie pozwól mu rozdrapywać tych ran. Niech się zajmie przyszłością, niech robi plany, rozwija firmę, szkołę, zróbcie kolejnego dzieciaka. Uriel umarł. Życie toczy się dalej.

 

  


	298. W ZAPACHU SZAŁWII

\- Jeszcze z drugiej strony! Z zakrętasem zrób! Chi, chi, chi... - Zachichotał Grejp, zatykając sobie usta pulchną rączką.

\- Cicho! - Uciszyła go Joy teatralnym szeptem. - Ej, nie pchaj się! Tu jest ciasno!

\- A co robicie? - Zainteresował się Marty, próbując spojrzeć pomiędzy rodzeństwem na obiekt ich emocjonujących zabiegów. Młode wilczki dość skutecznie jednak zasłaniały widok najdrobniejszemu i najniższemu z nich a fakt ów, wielce dyskryminujący jego udział w zabawach i psotach, zaczął go coraz częściej irytować. Niestety, średnie rodzeństwo nie było tak wrażliwe na łzy i fochy malca jak dorośli. 

\- Idź stąd! Nie przeszkadzaj! - Grejp bez ceregieli zaczął go odpychać a Joy syknęła, żeby przestali hałasować, bo zaraz ściągną tu tatę i wszystko popsują!

\- Ja chcę do tatusia! - Upomniał się Marty, rozważając czy to jest dobry moment, żeby pobiec na skargę do taty czy jednak poczekać i zobaczyć, jak się rozwinie sytuacja.

Dziwne zamieszanie na końcu samolotu przykuło uwagę Krissy, która przykicała hyżo aby sprawdzić, co też tu się za interesujące rzeczy dzieją. Akurat rodzice i część wujków drzemali na rozłożonych fotelach, starsze dzieciaki zajęły się sobą, ze słuchawkami na uszach oglądając filmy albo grając, więc cieszyła się względną samodzielnością. Życie małego wilczka nie jest usłane różami, bynajmniej. Wciąż ktoś pyta, co robisz i pilnuje, żebyś się nie oddalała a starsi bracia zgrywają ważniaków i "mają cię na oku" i twierdzą przemądrzale, że nic nie wiesz, nic nie umiesz, każą ci siedzieć cicho i nie przeszkadzać a sami urządzają najfajniejsze zabawy, wyścigi i w ogóle. Krissy była spragniona tego "w ogóle", cokolwiek to miało być, byle nie mieć na karku braci! Pożerała ją ciekawość i żądza przygody! Szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że coś się właśnie dzieje tam, gdzie wujek Dean zaniósł śpiącego wujka Casa zaraz po wejściu do samolotu.

Bo wujek Cas spał mocno jak mała dzidzia przez całą drogę samochodem i wujek Dean go niósł na rękach a wujek Cas ani razu się nie obudził i mama powiedziała, że jeszcze sobie pośpi, bo dostał lekarstwo. Wujek Dean ułożył wujka Casa na siedzeniach i przykrył kocem i zabronił dzieciakom mu przeszkadzać, bo wujek musi odpocząć. To co dzieciaki teraz robią? Może wujek już się obudził?

Jednak się nie obudził. Krissy stawała na palcach i zadzierała główkę, żeby zobaczyć co też tam Joy i Grejp wyprawiają w wielkiej tajemnicy. Marty ściskał w objęciach Pana Królika, swoją ulubuioną maskotkę, chcąc dołączyć do zabawy, ale nie wiedząc jak i na czym ona polega. Krissy też by się chętnie przyłączyła, bo Grejp i Joy wyglądali na strasznie z siebie zadowolonych.

\- Teraz drugie! - Zaordynowała Joy z przejęciem, kiedy usłyszeli za plecami: Marty? Kto widział Marty'ego?

Joy się przestraszyła, że tata ich zaraz nakryje, odskoczyła, nadepnęła na Grejpa, oboje zaczęli na siebie fukać i rozglądać się, gdzie by tu się schować zanim wybuchnie afera. Marty i Krissy pogalopowali wzdłuż podwójnego rzędu siedzeń w wyczarterowanym samolocie, nie tak luksusowym jak firmowy odrzutowiec, ze skórzanymi kanapami i sypialnią, ale dość wygodnym, by pomieścić pół watahy Winchesterów plus furę bagaży. 

\- Krasnalku! Księżniczko! - Dean zerknął znad komputera na pędzące brzdące i wyciągnął do nich ręce. Synek rozczulał go z oczywistych powodów a Krissy i jej braci kochał prawie jak własne. Tęsknił za Mary. Joy była fantastyczną dziewczynką i przejawiała coraz więcej cech, które cenił. Żałował, że nie ma więcej córek. Ostatnio coraz częściej myślał sobie, że może za jakiś czas zdoła "strzelić bramkę"? Racjonalnie rozumując zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz nie jest idealny moment. Za dużo się działo i Cas powinien całkowicie odstawić cholerny Xanax, ale za kilka miesięcy? Czemu nie? Dzieci zawsze im dobrze wychodziły. Kolejna dziewczynka byłaby miłą odmianą po Grejpie i Martusiu. Tymczasem rozpieszczał zarówno Joy jak i bratanicę. 

\- Która godzina? - Odezwał się Cas, ziewając i chwiejnie podążając w tym samym kierunku co dwa najmłodsze szczeniaczki. Dean zamknął laptopa, odstawił go na sąsiednie puste siedzenie, chwycił malców i odpowiedział ponad ich główkami.

\- Wpół do siódmej. Czemu wstałeś? Amy powiedziała, że powinieneś spać co najmniej do... A co ty...? Masz... - Urwał, zająknął się i parsknął śmiechem. - Ej! Kto to zrobił?! 

\- Co? - Sammy i Amy, drzemiący naprzeciwko w dziwacznej plątaninie rąk i nóg, obudzili się i poderwali na hałas. 

\- Właśnie? Co? - spytał tatuś, a Marty wsadził buzię między mięciutkie uszka królika i zaśmiał się, wtórując tacie i Krissy.

\- JOY! - Tata od razu się domyślił, czyja to sprawka. - Pozwól no tu, panienko!

\- Masz... O, tu! - Jim poderwał się z siedzenia i pokazał palcem nad swoją wargą. Joy stała niepewnie w przejściu, czekając czy tata raczej będzie zły i zacznie pogadankę wychowawczą, czy jednak przeważy rozbawienie. Na razie wszystko wskazywało, że tata zły nie jest a wręcz przeciwnie, tryska dobrym humorem.

\- Wąsy! Tatuś ma wąsy! - Ucieszył się Marty. Tatuś zrobił okrągłe oczy i usiłował się przejrzeć w bulaju (to takie okrągłe okienko). - Ja też chcę wąsy!

\- Ja też! - Przyłączyła się Krissy, ponieważ kto by nie chciał?

\- Chusteczki. - Ciocia Amy podała tatusiowi torbę z "dzieciowym mydłem i powidłem" i opadła policzkiem na tors wujka Sama, żeby znów zasnąć. Najwyraźniej wąsy tatusia nie zrobiły na niej tak oszałamiającego wrażenia, na jakie z pewnością zasługiwały. 

\- Bardzo? - spytał tatuś a tata z szerokim uśmiechem pokiwał głową. 

\- Chodź się przytul. - Zaprosił go obok siebie i tylko pro forma pogroził Joy palcem. - Kazałem tym nicponiom trzymać się od ciebie z daleka. 

Tatuś mruknął coś niezrozumiale, przełożył komputer na dalsze siedzenie a sam zajął to koło taty. Nad górną wargą pięknie wyrysowane granatowym markerem pyszniły się dwa fantazyjne zawijasy.

\- Ale skąd samolot? - spytał powoli i odrobinkę sepleniąc. Tata dał mu buzi w skroń i wyjaśnił, że akurat trafiła się maszyna z odpowiednią ilością miejsc, więc przyjechali ze śpiącym tatusiem na lotnisko i wracają do domu. Do Montany. I czy tatusiowi nie chce się jeszcze spać? Bo coś mu się oczy kleją.

Tatuś powiedział, że troszkę. I że jest smutny. I że głowa mu pęka i zaczął chlipać, przepraszać i w ogóle zrobił się jakiś dziwny, aż się Joy zrobiło głupio, że sprawiła mu przykrość tymi wąsami. 

\- Tatuś! Nie gniewaj się! - Rzuciła się mu w objęcia.

\- Kicaj na swoje miejsce, Picasso. Później pogadamy. - Tata ją odesłał, wyjął z kieszonki na piersi pojemniczek i dał tatusiowi tabletkę. Ciocia Amy się znów przebudziła i zaczęła z nimi cichutko rozmawiać a wujek Sam zawołał stewardessę. Zrobiło się trochę zamieszania, bo natychmiast się zjawiły dwie panie i na wyścigi zaczęły przynosić napoje, poduszki, koce, najpierw tatusiowi a później wszystkim. 

Tatuś znów zasnął, z głową na taty kolanach, chociaż mógł wygodniej na rozłożonych siedzeniach. Tata opatulił go kocem i głaskał i miał zmartwioną minę i wcale nie chodziło o wąsy tylko o coś zupełnie innego. Nawet Misiek nie wiedział dokładnie o co, a on zwykle wie to samo co dorośli. 

 

* * *

 

Przez kilka kolejnych dni po powrocie do domu Cas nie wstawał z łóżka. Dużo spał pod wpływem koktajlu proszków, które regularnie zażywał z przepisu Amy. A kiedy nie spał to płakał. Szczeniaczki przestały hałasować i śmiać się, zaszywały się w swoich pokojach i starały nie myśleć z obawą, że znów mu się pogorszyło. Chciały mu pomóc, poprawić humor, ale nie wiedziały jak. Sprawa wyglądała na poważną, tata prawie ich nie zauważał i zaproponował nawet, żeby na jakiś czas zamieszkali w mieście u wujków i cioć z watahy. 

Misiek odmówił. Jimmy też. Ostatecznie tylko Marty i Grejp pojechali do cioci Amy. Reszta została. Dziadziuś Frank też został. Nocował w pokoju gościnnym, ale całe dnie aż do późna kręcił się na piętrze, pod sypialnią tatusia albo u maluchów. Wcale przy tym nie krzyczał na tatę! Ani razu. Jakoś przez skórę szczeniaczki czuły, że lepiej byłoby gdyby mu jak zwykle dokuczał. Złośliwostki, sprzeczki, awantury, trzaskanie drzwiami i okazjonalne tłuczenie talerzy wcale nie były gorsze od tej zalegającej ciszy, pęczniejącej jak bąbel od ukąszenia osy. 

\- Co tam się, do cholery, wydarzyło? - Misiek stracił cierpliwość i w końcu zażądał wyjaśnień, gdy udało mu się zdybać ojca sam na sam w kuchni. Napełniał właśnie termos czarną jak smoła kawą. W przeciwieństwie do tatusia, który spał prawie na okrągło, ojciec prawie wcale nie spał; oczy miał zmęczone i podrażnione, tarł je palcami, ale chyba nie przynosiło to spodziewanej ulgi. - Znów macie kryzys? 

\- To nie to.

\- A co? - Uparł się, zastawił mu drogę i zmusił, żeby usiedli. - Tata. Powiedz. Chcemy wiedzieć, jeśli... Czy... tatuś... - Zająknął się, bo samo mówienie o tym jeżyło mu włoski na karku. - Znów? - Wykonał charakterystyczny gest palcem przy skroni. - Powiedz. Odbiło mu? Znów?

Tata westchnął ciężko, odlał trochę kawy z termosu do kubka i pociągnął długi łyk, krzywiąc się, bo ukrop sparzył mu język. 

\- Nie powiem smarkaczom. - Obiecał mu Misiek i przymknął drzwi. - Jeśli próbujesz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, to nie jest. Widzimy, co się dzieje. Ja i Claire i Jim. Joy i Grejp też się martwią. Odesłanie ich do cioci i wujka wcale nie pomaga. Denerwują się, bo myślą, że jest aż tak źle, że nie mogą być w domu. Jest aż tak źle?

\- To nie o to chodzi. Po prostu... Ciocia lepiej się nimi zajmie, ja nie mam teraz do tego głowy...

\- Tata! - Misiek nie zamierzał mu wypominać, co się działo po pożarze, ale dał do zrozumienia, że swoje już widzieli. 

\- Dowiedział się, jak zmarła jego matka. - Ojciec nie owijał w bawełnę. I dobrze. Misiek nie zniósłby już więcej krętactw, nawet jeśli byłyby w dobrej wierze. Czuł się wystarczająco dorosły, żeby usłyszeć prawdę. - Opłakuje ją i potrzebuje czasu.

\- Jak opłakuje, jeśli ciągle śpi? Faszerujesz go Xanaxem? Chcesz z niego zrobić lekomana? - Wyrzucił z siebie w złości i niepokoju. Ojciec westchnął.

\- Ustaliliśmy z ciocią i psychiatrą z Crabtown ile maksymalnie może brać. Teraz najważniejsze, żeby wypoczywał i nie zrobił jakiegoś głupstwa. Skutkami Xanaxu zajmiemy się później. - Zapewnił. - Dużo na niego spadło i nie radzi sobie z tym. To silny wilk, nie znam silniejszego, włączając siebie. Stanie na nogi, ale potrzebuje czasu.

\- Klepiesz jakieś banały, jak z głupiego serialu o lekarzach! - Misiek wcale się nie uspokoił. Instynkt opiekuńczy zaślepiał go żądzą działania. Chciał walczyć, ale z kim? Jak? Gniew z nim narastał, nie znajdując ujścia. Najłatwiej było wyżyć się na ojcu. Był pod ręką. - Od twojego powrotu same problemy! Może Jim ma rację! Może Peter byłby lepszy dla niego!

Tata spuścił wzrok. Nie jak omega, w lęku przed konfrontacją, ale jak bardzo zmęczony wilk, któremu wszystko jedno, co jeszcze usłyszy, bo i tak nie zamierza tracić ani grama energii na kłótnię. Wstał od stołu, zamykając termos i biorąc go pod pachę.

\- Tatuś rozpacza, ale powolutku z tego wyjdziemy. - Obiecał spokojnie. - Pamiętasz, kiedy spadła na nas lawina? Nikt się nie poddał. Walczyliśmy o siebie i udało się nam. Nie od razu, ale się wygrzebaliśmy. Wspólnym wysiłkiem. 

Misiek przygryzł wargę a zacięta mina świadczyła, że ojciec go nie przekonał. Nie miał jednak argumentów, by się mu przeciwstawić. 

\- Pilnuj go, dobra? - powiedział tylko. Ojciec skinął z powagą i opuścił kuchnię.

 

* * *

 

Cas siedział na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, łapczywie opróżniając butelkę wody. Czuł się skołowany i słaby, mimo długiego snu przemęczony i zirytowany jakimś nieokreślonym bólem ogarniającym całe ciało. Zaraz po przebudzeniu żołądek ścisnął się z głodu, ale wraz ze świadomością wróciła pamięć o mamie i stracił chęć na jedzenie. Zdołał tylko przełknąć wodę, walcząć z poczuciem winy, z obrazem ~~klaczy~~ mamy patrzącej mu w oczy ostatni raz w życiu...

Ocalał a ona umarła. Czemu? Czemu Pierwszy Wilk na pozwolił? Nie miał już siły płakać, gniewać się na los. Wszystko to przeżył już po pożarze a tamta rozpacz wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Pierwszy Wilk go przeklął. Zabrał mu najpierw mamę, potem dzieci i Ellen. 

Jestem przeklęty, pomyślał z trwogą, odstawiając butelkę na stolik. Wstał i chwiejnie, na drżących nogach podszedł do okna. Teraz już rozumiał, czemu stracił wzrok w dzieciństwie, dlaczego zapomniał o tym, co ujrzał... Te potworności, których wówczas nawet nie rozumiał, nie umiałby nazwać, ale całym swoim dziecinnym sercem odczuwał grozę i horror tatmego wydarzenia. Chciał krzyczeć, biec jej na pomoc, chciał coś zrobić, lecz co?

Nie zdążył ani wtedy, ani później. Miał okazję zemścić się na Urielu, zmusić go przynajmniej, by wysłuchał gorzkich wymówek, mógł to mu wykrzyczeć w twarz, potrząsnać tym obrzydłym starcem, powiedzieć przynajmniej, że mu nigdy nie wybaczy, nigdy!... Nie zdążył. Uriel umarł nie wiedząc, jak Cas go nienawidzi. Umarł i już nie zapłaci. Żaden z tamtych oprawców nie zapłaci... Czy to nie straszne? Tyle się mówi, że karma wraca, że za uczynione zło trzeba odpokutować, ale Uriel żył tyle lat pod opieką Anny, ciotek... Nie pokajał się, nie przeprosił. 

Cas ścinął dłońmi skronie. Głowa mu pękała od nadmiaru uczuć, myśli... Wspomnień. Biedna mama. Taka biedna... Tak krótko żyła! Tyle ją ominęło... Tyle wycierpiała. A gdyby jego spotkał taki los? Gdyby osierocił Miśka? Serce mu zmroziła trwoga. Gdyby ostatni raz patrzył na swojego synka, czując że życie z niego ucieka z każdym oddechem...? Jego mama musiała być przerażona tym, że zostawia go na łasce Uriela, wśród nieprzyjaznej watahy... Wiedziała, że jest omegą i że jest _inny_. 

\- Cas? - Dean przemaszerował przez pokój i chwycił omegę za ramiona, obracając go przodem do siebie. Potrząsnął nim ostro, bez sentymentów, bo Cas był już na skraju histerii. - Patrz na mnie! Patrz na mnie! Ej, patrz na mnie. 

Cas otrząsnął się i nagle kolana się pod nim ugięły. Byłby upadł, ale Dean zdążył go podtrzymać i posadzić w stojącym opodal fotelu. 

\- Jest za wcześnie na kolejny proszek - mruknął do siebie. - Zjesz coś? Musisz coś jeść. Bo Amy podepnie ci kroplówkę. Nie lubisz kroplówek, prawda? No, to musisz coś zjeść. - Tłumaczył, starając się nie wywierać zbyt silnego efektu alfy. Cas ostatnio bardzo źle na niego zareagował. 

Dean rozumiał, że teraz w oczach omegi reprezentuje cały alfi ród, uosabia wszelkie nieszczęścia, które kiedykolwiek dotknęły omegi za przyczyną aroganckich, chciwych i okrutnych wilków. Buntował się przeciw temu, wcale nie uważając, że każdy alfa to zdemoralizowany łachudra, a każda omega to bezradna ofiara okoliczności, ale trudno było teraz omawiać z Casem skomplikowane relacje społeczne. Cas cierpiał i Dean zrobiłby wszystko, aby mu ulżyć. 

\- Chodź, zjesz coś. Musisz jeść... - Zachęcał łagodnie, chociaż ręce go świerzbiły, żeby chwycić go wpół, przerzucić sobie przez ramię i znieść do kuchni a następnie nakarmić porządnym kawałem mięsa, jak na wilka przystało. Cas zapadł się w sobie, zwiesił głowę i milczał. - Królewno? 

Dean kucnął przed nim i jakoś tak niezdarnie, niepewnie pogłaskał.

\- Dzieci się martwią... - Sięgnął po mały emocjonalny szantaż. - Bardzo się martwią o ciebie. I Frank. I Jody. Wszyscy. Ciągle mnie pytają, co z tobą. Nie chcę im mówić, że mdlejesz z głodu.

\- Nie mdleję. - Odezwał się cicho. Dobrze! Dean był zadowolony, że Cas protestuje. 

\- Ale zaraz zemdlejesz, jeśli niczego nie zjesz. Chodź. Odrobinę płatków na mleku. - Zaproponował na początek. Niech tylko Cas zejdzie. Niech się zakrzątną w kuchni, może tam poczuje się lepiej? Bezpieczniej? Kuchnia to było zawsze jego królestwo i przywoływała najlepsze wspomnienia.

\- Dobrze. Zjem płatki. - Zgodził się Cas i wstał. - A potem chciałbym pojechać do schroniska. Zawieziesz mnie?

Dean był gotów obiecać mu złote góry i gwiazdkę z nieba, żeby tylko go nakarmić, więc skinął gorliwie. 

\- Oczywiście. Wszędzie, gdzie chcesz. - Obiecał nieco na wyrost, zanim zorientował się, jak podchwytliwa mogła to być oferta. A jeśli Cas zechce wrócić do Teksasu i dalej rozdrapywać przeszłość? Z niepokojem popatrzył w podpuchnięte, zmętniałe oczy w poszarzałej twarzy. 

\- Chcę spędzić tam kilka dni. Chcę... Pobyć... - Zawahał się, nie chcąc urazić alfy. 

\- Wśród swoich. - Dean uśmiechnął się kwaśno. - Dobrze. Jedź. Zawiozę cię. Jeśli czujesz, że tam będzie ci lepiej niż z nami... - Zabrzmiało to trochę jak wyrzut. Miało tak zabrzmieć. Dean chciał, żeby Cas zaprzeczył, żeby rzucił mu się w ramiona i przeprosił. Żeby został. 

Ale Cas milczał. 

\- Naprawdę bardziej niż mnie i dzieci potrzebujesz zgrai obcych omeg z problemami, żeby lepiej się poczuć? - Spytał szorstko i od razu pożałował tych słów, wypowiedzianych w żalu. - Okay. Okay! - Uniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji. - Niech ci będzie. 

Cas powókł się na dół, nie zaprzeczając, ani nie tłumacząc. 

Dean domyślał się, że stała za tym potrzeba znalezienia się w grupie osób o podobnych, mocnych i dramatycznych doświadczeniach, ale obawiał się, że skończy się to jednym wielkim, zbiorowym płaczem. Zamiast sobie pomagać, zaczną się nad sobą wzajemnie użalać i co z tego przyjdzie? Jako alfa wolał inne sposoby radzenia sobie ze stresem i traumą. Upić się do nieprzytomności. Upolować coś. Sprowokować porządną bójkę, poczuć krew. Poczuć adrenalinę. Rzucić się w dziki seks, przeżyć kilka orgazmów i pozwolić endorfinom działać... Takie znał sposoby. Jednak znał Casa na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, że w jego przypadku żaden nie wchodził w grę.

Cas był zupełnie inny. I najwyraźniej to, co mógł mu dać Dean nie wystarczało. Gryzło to alfę, uwierało jego dumę, że jak to? Banda nieudaczników i kalek życiowych jest lepszym wsparciem w trudnych chwilach niż on? Mąż, ojciec i przewodnik? 

Z bólem serca jednak przystał na to i po małym (za małym!) posiłku i spakowaniu podróżnej torby odstawił Casa do schroniska. 

Popołudnie było słoneczne i ciepłe. Las pachniał igliwiem i żywicą. W ogrodzonym wysoką siatką warzywniku dwie omegi pieliły grządki. Spore stadko kóz z koźlętami obżerało z trawy podwórko przed domem, zapuszczając się między drzewa w poszukiwaniu soczystych liści i jagód. Chłopczyk w wieku Martusia sypał ziarno kurom, które łaziły za nim jak psiaki, próbując ukraść plastikowe wiaderko ze smakowitą zawartością.

Było coś sielskiego w tym obrazku, ale Dean wiedział, że to tylko pozór szczęścia. Każdy z mieszkańców schroniska to osobna księga strat i bólu. Zostawiać tu Casa to jak rzucać go w wodę bez kapoka i patrzeć jak tonie. 

\- Królewno... - Zaczął ostatni raz, niosąc za nim torbę, gdy Adam już wyszedł na przywitanie. 

\- Powiedz dzieciom i Frankowi, że ich kocham. Wrócę. Daj mi kilka dni. 

\- A twoje proszki? 

\- Adam przypilnuje. - Cas zatrzymał się w połowie trawnika. - Dean, muszę to sobie wszystko poukładać. 

\- Wiem.

Cas wspiął się na palce i pocałował go w policzek. Krótko, pospiesznie. Nieśmiało, jakby zawstydzony własnym afektem. A potem przywitał się z Adamem i nie oglądając na alfę zniknął w budynku. 

 

 

* * *

 

\- Macie szałwię? - Cas szperał w kuchennych szafkach z wigorem, który zaskoczył Adama. 

\- Tutaj! - Katie przyniosła suszone ziele z chłodnej, ciemnej spiżarni. - Będziesz gotować?

\- Nie. - Cas rozejrzał się za metalową miską, woskowymi świecami i zapałkami. - Muszę się z kimś spotkać. A macie gaśnicę? Taką małą, samochodową. Nie będzie potrzebna, ale na wszelki wypadek... Żeby ugasić ognisko. Na wszelki wypadek.

Adam zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. Czy Cas nie przechodził właśnie załamania nerwowego? Dean dał mu nawet fiolkę silnych leków uspokajających z precyzyjną instrukcją dawkowania. Och, leki! Tak, Cas kilka lat temu pogrążył się w takim bólu po stracie dzieci, że prawie stracił zmysły i z pewnością nikt by nie chciał znów przechodzić przez to samo. Jednak dziś, teraz Cas zachowywał się całkiem inaczej niż wtedy. Owszem, był smutny, źle wyglądał, ale jego ruchy zdradzały pewność siebie, celowość. Coś planował. Tylko co?

I o co chodzi z tym ogniskiem?!

\- Katie! Weź tę deskę do warzyw i łopatkę... - Podał jej drewniane, kuchenne utensylia. - I chodź ze mną... Myślę, że skorzystamy z koziej szopy! Będzie się nadawała. Nikomu nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Zostawimy uchylone drzwi, żeby dym nie gryzł w oczy...

\- Jak to... Z koziej szopy? Chcesz palić _ognisko_ w szopie?! - Zaniepokoił się Adam nie na żarty. - W szopie?!

\- Nie ognisko, tylko świece. I nie w szopie tylko w misce. Nie wywołamy pożaru, przysięgam. W domu Dean by mi nie pozwolił, a ja muszę...

\- Czemu Dean by nie pozwolił? - spytał Adam, pomijając idiotyczny fakt PALENIA ~~OGNISKA~~ ŚWIEC W SZOPIE!

\- Bo jest... - Cas się zastanowił. - Zupełnie pozbawiony mistycyzmu. Pogryzł Długą Stopę we śnie! Za bardzo się o mnie martwi... - Westchnął, rozkładając na klepisku przytaszczone  z domu sprzęty. - Potrzebuję tutaj ognia. Źle się wyraziłem, że ogniska... To przecież nie będzie prawdziwe ognisko, tylko raczej takie... Symboliczne. Pierwszy raz użyliśmy zwykłego palnika z kuchenki turystycznej, więc świece też powinny zadziałać. Wszystko zrobimy bezpiecznie! O, stoją w misce i nawet jeśli się przewrócą to nic się nie zajmie. Zresztą, mamy gaśnicę! A teraz spalę szałwię... Dwie garście starczą... To podobno pomaga oczyścić ścieżkę. Albo atmosferę. Pewnie jedno i drugie... Nie jestem szamanem. Ale ładnie pachnie... - Paplał trochę nerwowo. - Katie, usiądź tutaj, połóż sobie deskę na kolanach i zacznij stukać, o tak... Taki rytm... Tak równo, jakby zegarek tykał... Albo jakby serce biło. Możesz? Adam, siadaj tu. Czujecie szałwię? Mhm, nawet tak nie dymi, jak się spodziewałem... Ja usiądę tu. Katie, cokolwiek się stanie, nie przestawaj stukać. Gdyby zabolały cię ręce, niech Adam przejmie. Adam, masz tam gaśnicę. Drzwi są otwarte, nie podusimy się. Nie ma obaw. A ja sobie tu... Tak jakby... Zasnę. Nie denerwujcie się. Wszystko będzie okay, już to robiłem. Już to robiłem! - Powtórzył sztucznie pewnym siebie tonem.

\- Ale Dean by ci nie pozwolił, więc... - Adam zestresował się, obserwując te wszystkie przygotowania i zastanawiając się, jak dał się wrobić w ten dziwaczny spektakl. Mistyczny? O co chodzi? Jak to Dean pogryzł stopę? Czyją stopę, do licha?! Czyżby Cas stracił już wszystkie klepki? Czyżby już z nim było aż tak źle?

\- Długa Stopa pokazał mi jak to robić. Powiedział, że jestem Podwójną Duszą i dlatego potrafię łatwo przechodzić do Innego Tipi. - Wyjaśnił im Cas, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tylko bardziej pogmatwał im w głowach. - Muszę spotkać mamę. Muszę z nią pomówić. Muszę wejść do Innego Tipi i spotkać mamę...

Z tymi słowami na wargach zamknął powieki. Broda opadła mu na piersi. Ramiona zawisły luźno. Dłonie wparł na skrzyżowanych nogach i wsłuchał się w uderzenia kuchennej łopatki o deskę do krojenia. Woń palonych ziół wypełniła szopę, mieszając się z zapachem siana i koziej sierści. Płomyki świec tańczyły nad krawędzią miski, rzucając chybotliwe cienie sylwetek trzech wilków na ściany z desek.

Cas wsłuchał się w rytm, który jak tętent kopyt końskich prowadził go poprzez ciemność... Długa Stopa opowiadał, że pradawni szamani miewali kołatki albo bębenki, na których pędzili przez Inne Światy jak na magicznych rumakach. Ale Podwójne Dusze nie potrzebują magicznych rumaków. Podwójne Dusze same są Rumakami, potrafiącymi przemierzać miejsca poza czasem i przestrzenią. Miejsca, w które trafiają duchy przodków, gdzie snują się nici pokoleń i dzieci czekają aż się narodzą. To są dziwne miejsca, tkane z myśli i snów, rozległe jak tafle oceanów, srebrzyste jak tarcza Księżyca... Łatwo się w nich zagubić, zatracić. Cas znał związane z nimi niebezpieczeństwa. Już raz przywlókł się za nim zły duch Phehilijaha, ale chociaż omal wtedy sam nie przypłacił tego życiem, dziś musiał znów ruszyć w podróż. Kiedyś zrobił to dla Rose, nieznanej sobie żony Długiej Stopy. Jeśli zrobił to dla obcej kobiety, tym bardziej mógł i powinien zrobić to dla swojej mamy.

Mamy.

\- Mamo - powiedział, wyciągnąwszy przed siebie ręce. - Mamo!

 

 


	299. MAMA

Ciemność spod powiek rozlewała się szeroką rzeką, zagarniając Casa w mętną toń. Początkowe wrażenie przypominało to przyjemne uczucie w wannie, napełniającej się szybko ciepłą wodą. Cas uwielbiał się wylegiwać w gorącej kąpieli, z maseczką na twarzy, wsłuchany wyłącznie w jednostajny plusk, oddzielający go od zwykłych, domowych hałasów. Najczęściej pozwalał sobie na te luksusy późną nocą, gdy wszystkie dzieci już dawno leżały w łóżkach i nikt już nic od niego nie chciał. Ukrop rozszerzał pory, rozgrzewał, rozluźniał mięśnie i pomagał na chwilę zapomnieć o stresach. 

Cas czasem zapadał wtedy w krótką drzemkę, a kiedy otwierał oczy łazienkę wypełniały kłęby pary. Woda sięgała mu wtedy prawie do brody, więc zakręcał kurek palcami prawej stopy i zanurzał się głębiej, by zmoczyć włosy. Spod tafli wystawał mu tylko nos by nie tracić oddechu, woda zalewała uszy i na kilka sekund głuchł, odczuwając tylko miarowe uderzenia własnego tętna. Jak kroki dobiegające z własnej głowy. Niesłyszalne, rezonowały w nim, jakby był pusty w środku i uginał się pod ciśnieniem krwi napierającej na tętnice.

Wyobrażał ją sobie w postaci czerwonego przypływu albo rur wypełnionych czerwoną farbą i czasem w tych wizjach brnął po kolana w szkarłatnej cieczy, a czasem zawrotny nurt porywał go i topił. Podrywał się więc z dna wanny w panice, zachlapując dywanik i ręczniki i oddychając ciężko jak wtedy, gdy jezioro wyrzuciło go na brzeg feralnego dnia, w którym zginęły dzieci i Ellen. Omal się wówczas nie utopił a z nieba spadł smok i spalił im dom. 

To był ostatni dzień kiedy widział Deana... Zanim wrócił po długich trzech latach. Rozstali się w gniewie. Cas narozrabiał, jak zwykle. Oszukał wszystkich, miał być w schronisku, a wybrał się ukradkiem do jaskiń, żeby zobaczyć Gabe'a i jeszcze pozwolił Miśkowi sobie towarzyszyć. Skrajna nieodpowiedzialność. Nic dziwnego, że Dean był wściekły i wrzeszczał, goniąc ich wydrążonymi w skale tunelami. 

Cas przeżywał tę ucieczkę w niezliczonych koszmarach: biegł i biegł w ciemności, tym razem próbując odszukać Deana i przeprosić, ale mimo wysiłków za każdym razem porywała go wroga siła i spadał w mroczną otchłań, oddzielającą go od wszystkiego, co kochał.

Może w tych niespokojnych, dziwnych snach nieświadomie przekraczał granicę między tym światem a _Innym Tipi_ , jak nazywał to miejsce szaman Długa Stopa? Może wędrował po strefie cieni, zapędzając się niechcący w niestrzeżone rubieże, niedostępne zwykłym śmiertelnikom? Może prowadziła go tęsknota za dziećmi? Lecz miejsce to nie zapraszało gościnnie, nie. Z całą pewnością nie było mu chętne i przyjazne. Raczej odpychało i nieledwie warczało ostrzegawczo, jak zły pies wyczuwający intruza. 

Chociaż Pierwszy Wilk obdarzył go zdolnością przenikania światów, Cas czuł, że to wbrew naturze. Że jest anomalią, łamiącą ustalone porządki. Przeciskanie się ze świata materii w świat duchowy wywoływało dużo zamieszania i... można powiedzieć, szczególnego _hałasu_. Jakby subtelna, eteryczna substancja, delikatniejsza i ulotniejsza od pajęczej sieci napinała się i trzeszczała od niemożliwych do zniesienia naprężeń, grożących zniszczeniem struktury Tamtej Strony... 

Cas czuł na skórze elektryczne wyładowania i wszystkie włoski stanęły mu dęba, nawet te najmniejsze. Ciało mrowiło i piekło, jakby uderzane tysiącem ogieł, jakby szedł nago po mrozie... A przecież wcale się nie poruszał. Wciąż siedział w koziej szopie, wsłuchany w stukot drewnianej łopatki o miskę, wdychając dym z palonej szałwii... 

\- To się chyba nie uda... - powiedział z rozczarowaniem, żałując że nie zatelefonował do Długiej Stopy z prośbą o wskazówki, albo i o zdalny seans... Może gdyby zrobili telekonferencję przez Skype'a? Skoro szaman potrafił przejść między światami, to odległość półtora tysiąca mil chyba nie zrobiłaby mu różnicy? - Tylko mi łydki ścierpły... Adam, trzeba tu wywietrzyć, zanim kozy wrócą na noc...

Otrzepał tyłek, mrugając szybko, aby wzrok przyzwyczaił się do półmroku. Najwyraźniej podmuch od uchylonych drewnianych drzwi, zbitych niedbale z luźno rozstawionych desek zagasił świece. Katie musiała się zmęczyć, bo kołatanie ustało. Szałwia aż świdrowała w nosie, zagłuszając inne wonie. 

\- Adam? - Cas wyciągnął ręce niepewnie, zdając sobie sprawę że jest ciemniej niż powinno być. - Czy już wieczór?... Musieliśmy... zasnąć?... - Zająknął się z tknięciem lęku. - Adam!

\- Castiel! - Znajomy, ale jednocześnie całkiem obcy głos dobiegł go zza pleców. - Castiel... - Ktoś wymówił z czułością jego imię w formie, której poza Anną i ciotkami nikt już nie używał. Imię ze starego życia, bo Dean nadał mu nowe, krótsze i wygodniejsze.

Cas obrócił się na piętach a ciemność powoli rozsnuwała się jak opadające jedwabne zasłony... Jakby słońce wychodziło zza chmur... Jakby ustawała gęsta zamieć i powietrze stawało się na powrót przejrzyste. Zmrużył oczy i osłonił je daszkiem z wyprostowanych palców, szukając wzrokiem źródła głosu. 

Najpierw oślepiło go coś złotawego niczym refleks słońca na wypolerowanym dachu jego zabytkowego Continentala... Albo jak odbicie żarówki w miedzianym rondlu do smażenia konfitur... Zaczął rozpoznawać ten kształt, ale wciąż mu umykał z pamięci... Patrzył i nie wiedział na co... Obraz się mienił i migotał, jak popsuta latarnia magiczna, którą kupili kiedyś z Deanem dla dzieci a Misiek rozebrał ją na części, żeby zobaczyć co jest w środku i już nigdy nie działała jak należy.

Czy to klacz?

Przetarł oczy mocno, aż zabolały go gałki.

Czy to twarz?

Czy to wilk...?

\- Castiel... - Usłyszał znów i zjawisko zbliżyło się, a on przestraszony odskoczył. - Nie bój się. To ja - powiedziała klacz dziewczęcym głosem. Klacz czy dziewczyna? Czy to złocista grzywa i kasztanowa sierść czy rude loki? Cas potrząsnął głową, chwytając skronie oburącz. Ból głowy przeszył mu mózg rozpalonym szpikulcem.

\- Nawdychałem się za dużo szałwii... - mruknął pod nosem. - Trzeba zadzwonić do Amy...

Dziewczyna postąpiła w jego kierunku z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- To nie szałwia.

\- Po Xanaxie nie mam zwidów i nie palę... wiadomo czego... - Ściszył głos, rozglądając się na boki, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje. - Więc to szałwia.

\- To ja. Magda. 

\- Ma...gda? - Skądś znał to imię, ale umysł wciąż się bronił przed ostatecznymi wnioskami. - Anna opowiadała mi o pewnej Magdzie... - Zagaił ostrożnie, pilnie obserwując reakcję nieznajomej. Teraz już widział, skąd to wrażenie rudości... Długie kręcone włosy spadały jej falami na ramiona i nosiła letnią sukienkę z nieco wyblakłego lnu o barwie terakoty. - Ma... gda... - Powtórzył, robiąc dłuższą pauzę między sylabami, omiótłszy jej sylwetkę, lekko opalone łydki, bose stopy i wróciwszy spojrzeniem do oczu. - Ma... ma? - Przełknął ślinę, zakrztusił się, kaszlnął i odrętwiałymi nagle wargami ponowił: - mama? Mama?

I już miał paść jej w ramiona, zaskoczony, onieśmielony, całkiem bez tchu i jednocześnie przepełniony radością, gdy jakiś ciemny, futrzasty stwór prawie podciął mu nogi i wbił się między tych dwoje, warcząc i ujadając wściekle. 

\- Dean! Przestań, co robisz?! To moja mama! - Cas odepchnął ogromny, kudłaty łeb i rzucił mamie przepraszające spojrzenie. - Nieznośny zazdrośnik... Zachowuj się! To mama! MAMA! Nie rusz! DEAN! Siad! - Podniósł palec prawej ręki, drugą odciągając go za zjeżoną sierść na karku. - Bądź grzeczny... Dean, bądź grzeczny... - Zmienił taktykę, kucnął i poprosił do postawionego na sztorc ucha. - To moja mama... To Magda. - Tłumaczył cierpliwie, czekając aż wilk się uspokoi.

Dean niechętnie się wycofał o dwa kroki, ale nadal wiercił się i krążył wokół omegi, trącając go nosem i rozglądając się z groźną miną, jakby tylko wyczekiwał prowokacji jakiegoś desperata, żeby mu porachować kości. Rzucał przy tym ostrzegawcze spojrzenia Magdzie, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie całkiem jej ufa i że nie wyłącza trybu bojowego.

\- Chciałem przyjść sam, właśnie żeby uniknąć tego zamieszania! - burknął Cas, nadąsany z powodu zaborczego zachowania alfy i tak dramatycznego wtargnięcia. - Nie wiem, jak za mną trafił! Przecież został w domu, a ja pojechałem do schroniska i paliliśmy szałwię...

Dean aż usiadł i przekręcił łeb w niemym pytaniu. 

\- Tylko szałwię! - Przysiągł Cas, podnosząc dłoń jak harcerz. - To nie jest nielegalne!

Wilczy pysk wykrzywił się niedowierzająco. 

\- To takie zioło... - Zaczął Cas, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt niewinnie w jego sytuacji (jeszcze się nie wykaraskał z uzależnienia od Xanaxu), więc natychmiast się poprawił: - przyprawa! W kuchni! Ładnie pachnie...

Mama zaśmiała się cichutko a jej głos był jak srebrne dzwoneczki na wietrze, melodyjny i miły dla ucha. Cas początkowo krępował się jej tak przyglądać, ale teraz nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Machnął dłonią na fochy alfy, później mu wszystko przetłumaczy i załagodzi! Szkoda teraz czasu, gdy wreszcie spotkał mamę twarzą w twarz! Chłonął ją żarłocznie, sycąc się jej widokiem, podekscytowany i coraz bardziej wzruszony.

\- Nie lubiłam cię! - Wskazała palcem (jakże znajomym gestem, który jej syn najwyraźniej odziedziczył) w kierunku Deana. - Za to jak traktowałeś mojego chłopca!

Dean kłapnął szczęką z przeciągłym ni to szczęknięciem, ni to skowytem i spuścił głowę, udając że musi koniecznie obwąchać leżący u stóp Casa kamyk. Zadreptał w miejscu, zerknął spod oka i ugodowo polizał dłoń Casa szerokim, różowym jęzorem. Cas pod pozorem podrapania go za uchem wytarł ślinę o gęste futro i poskarżył się mamie.

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu ja jestem w swojej ludzkiej postaci a on nie? Wolałbym, żebyście też mogli porozmawiać... Żebyś mogła go... _zobaczyć_. - Chciał dodać z dumą: jaki jest przystojny, ale nie wypadało się przechwalać, więc wybrnął w miarę zgrabnie. - Lepiej go poznać jako człowieka.

\- Śmiertelnicy mogą tu przebywać tylko w swojej duchowej postaci. Chyba, że są szamanami. Albo, tak jak ty, mają szczególne zdolności. - Wyjaśniła, jakby to było coś trywialnego i powszechnie wiadomego. 

\- Długa Stopa powiedział, że jestem Podwójną Duszą! - Zawołał, dziecinnie klaszcząc w dłonie. - Czyli mam szczególne zdolności. - Zadarł nos trochę zarozumiale, bo koniecznie chciał pokazać mamie, że jest coś wart.

\- Tak, to jedno z określeń... Ale i ty nie możesz przebywać tu zbyt długo. - Dodała ze smutkiem. Uśmiech zgasł na twarzy omegi. - To nie jest miejsce dla żywych... Musimy się spieszyć...

\- Ale...! Ale chciałem cię zapytać o tyle rzeczy... - Rozejrzał się w panice. - I... Teraz mam pustkę... Nie wiem... Zapomniałem...! - Wyznał w nagłym stresie. Dean rzucił się do niego, powarkując groźnie. - Nic mi nie jest! Uciekaj! - Cas przepchnął się obok niego, by być bliżej mamy. Chwycił ją za rękę i oboje nagle padli sobie w ramiona, płacząc i śmiejąc się naprzemian. - Chcę ci _tyle_ powiedzieć! Żebyś się nie martwiła o mnie! I że mam dzieci! _My_ mamy, obaj z Deanem! Chcę ci opowiedzieć o mojej rodzinie! O Franku i Jody i całej reszcie, o schronisku, o moich przyjaciołach... Strasznie żałuję, że nie możesz ich wszystkich poznać! Nie wiem od kogo zacząć! 

\- Znam je! - Mama przerwała mu radośnie. - Znam wszystkie szczeniaczki! Mary i Johna i Miśka i...

\- Znasz Miśka? - Cas odsunął się na tyle, by zerknąć czujnie w turkusowe oczy bez wypuszczania jej z objęć. - Jak to? Skąd?

\- Niecierpliwy uparciuch! Nie chciał czekać, skorzystał z pierwszej okazji, żeby się wam urodzić! - Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. - Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałam, czy będziesz... Czy będziecie... razem. - Urwała niepewnie. - Jeszcze wtedy wszystko stało pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.

\- Tak? - Cas poczuł delikatne uszczypnięcie zębów na tyłku i żartobliwie nacisnął palcem mokry nos wilka. - No, Dean trochę się musiał namyślić, czy mnie kocha!

Wilk odszczeknął coś z wielką pewnością siebie.

\- No, teraz tak mówisz... - mruknął Cas w odpowiedzi. - Ale nie rozumiem! Jak to: poznałaś Miśka? Naszego Miśka? ZANIM się urodził?

\- Waszego Miśka! - Roześmiała się na wspomnienie. - Rwał się do was! Nie mogłam go przekonać... Próbowałam... - Uśmiech z radosnego stał się melancholijny i trochę roztargniony. Odwróciła twarz, nerwowo odgarniając rude kosmyki. - Castiel... Cas... To zdrobnienie bardziej do ciebie pasuje... - Zauważyła ze sztucznym entuzjazmem. - Castiel jest takie... Napuszone. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało... Nazwałabym cię inaczej. Cas brzmi lepiej. Brzmi bardzo ładnie.

\- Dean je wymyślił. - Czule potargał aksamitne ucho. - Lubi wymyślać innym zdrobnienia i przezwiska. Na przykład Grejpfrut! Naprawdę ma na imię Brian, ale i tak wszyscy wołamy na niego Grejp! Bo... - Stropił się.

Czy wypada opowiedzieć mamie skąd taki przydomek? Że się pokłócili w trakcie porodu i wrzeszczał na Deana, żeby tym raz to on sobie "wyciągnął z tyłka melona" a Dean odpowiedział, że "wcale nie melona, najwyżej grejpfruta"?

\- Cóż... chodziło nam o to, że grejpfrut nie był taki duży jak... melon... - Kaszlnął z zażenowaniem. - A główka noworodka wcale nie jest taka ogromna... Jest duża... I trochę to wszystko boli, nie da się oszukać, że nie... Ale nie aż tak i szybko się o tym zapomina później i rzeczywiście to jest raczej... grejpfrut niż melon. Prawda? Poza tym Grejp brzmi znacznie lepiej niż Melon. Jeśli chodzi o imiona... - wydukał i urwał, bo trochę w tym zaplątał. Mama milczała dłuższą chwilę, patrząc to na niego, to na Deana.

\- Kiedy tu przyszłam... - Zaczęła powoli. - Byłam bardzo zła. Bardzo rozgniewana i pełna żalu. I bałam się o ciebie. Przepełniała mnie złość i strach i panika. Przeklinałam Pierwszego Wilka, że na to pozwolił i moich oprawców, że mi to zrobili. Całą watahę, że nie pomogli. Przeklinałam cały świat... Przez wiele godzin, może dni nie wierzyłam, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że nie żyję. Że to już koniec. Nikomu nie pozwoliłam się do siebie zbliżyć... Wskazać dalszą drogę... Byłam naprawdę wściekła i oczywiście utknęłam tu, jak większość z tych, którzy odeszli gwałtownie i nie załatwili najważniejszych spraw. - Pociągnęła Casa za rękę w stronę parkowej ławeczki, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. Wilk poczłapał za nimi a kiedy usiedli, ułożył się u stóp omegi w pozie pozornie zrelaksowanej, ale w każdej chwili gotów do ataku, gdyby ktoś zagroził omedze.

\- Nie można tak całkiem załatwić wszystkiego, rozliczyć się z życiem i pożegnać. Zawsze coś zostaje niezamknięte, niedokończone... Ale o wiele łatwiej jest odchodzić spokojnie, ze świadomością że zrobiłeś tyle, ile mogłeś. Że twoi bliscy... - Głos się jej załamał i pociągnęła nosem, powstrzymując łkanie. Drobne, białe palce na przemian mięły i prostowały fałdy rdzawej spódnicy. 

\- Mamo... - Cas nakrył jej dłonie własnymi i uścisnął z otuchą. Potrząsnęła głową a rude włosy zamigotały jak płomień świecy na wietrze.

\- Nie mogłam pójść dalej. Nie mogłam z tobą być, chronić cię... I nie mogłam cię zostawić. Wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie nie tak, jak trzeba a ja nie umiałam ani tego zaakceptować, ani naprawić. Czułam się uwięziona. W potrzasku. Bardzo długo szamotałam się, próbując do ciebie dotrzeć... Sięgnąć poza Zasłonę. Oczywiście nie byłam w stanie. Nie jestem ani szamanem ani Podwójną Duszą tylko duchem niepogodzonym z własną śmiercią... - Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. - Czułam, że ci źle i cierpiałam, że nie mogę cię utulić, pocieszyć. Chciałam być świadkiem twojego dorastania i tak strasznie się bałam, że ktoś cię skrzywdzi.

\- Mamo...

\- Bałam się, że te podłe wilki postąpią z tobą tak jak postąpili ze mną...

\- Mamuś! - Cas dojrzał łzy w jej źrenicach i przygarnął ją mocno, kołysząc i poklepując delikatnie. - Mamuś...

\- A kiedy zjawił się Dean... - Ścisnęli się mocniej, wracając myślami do tamtych chwil. Dean podniósł się, wcisnął łeb między nich i wydał z siebie przeciągły, zdławiony dźwięk, ni to szczenięcy pisk, ni to cichy skowyt i zaczął znów lizać omegę po rękach, gdzie sięgnął.

\- Ja ciebie też! - Cas nie chciał wypuszczać mamy z objęć, ale pogłaskał alfę i pomiział go po karku. - Bardzo.

\- Kiedy ty zjawiłeś się w życiu Cast... Casa... Tutaj zjawił się Misiek... - Mama pochyliła się nad wilkiem i popatrzyła w jego zielone, roziskrzone oczy, wyrażające nietypową dla Deana skruchę. - Kazałam mu odejść. Przekonywałam, że to niemożliwe, żebyście zostali jego rodzicami. Wstydzę się przyznać, ale próbowałam go odganiać i straszyć! Nie chciałam, żeby mój syn powtórzył mój los. Tylko dlatego. Chciałam mu oszczędzić bólu.

\- Rozumiem. Rozumiem... - Zapewnił Cas, gładząc ją po policzku i odgarniając jedwabiste włosy za ucho. Dean skinął z powagą, że również rozumie.

\- Skorzystał z pierwszej okazji, żeby czmychnąć od babci... - Zażartowała. 

Cas uśmiechnął się, dopiero teraz dostrzegając, jaka jest młoda. Przynajmniej dziesięć albo i piętnaście lat młodsza od niego. Zmarła przecież mając tyle lat, ile on zanim urodziła się Mary. Od tamtej pory minęło tyle lat... Zdążył dojrzeć, odchować dzieci, nabrać pewności siebie. Tylu rzeczy się nauczyć i tylu rzeczy doświadczyć... Poprowadzić schronisko, napisać kilka książek kucharskich, popracować dla Cas' Cookies... 

Dla niej wszystko się zatrzymało w tamtym momencie, gdy dopiero stała u progu dorosłości i wszystkie szanse ją ominęły. Ugrzęzła tu, za Zasłoną, przepełniona lękiem i frustracją, w poczuciu niesprawiedliwości. Aż dziwne, że nie popadła w obłęd i nie stała się jakimś żądnym zemsty, nienawistnym duchem jak Phehilijah... Tak bardzo przypominała omegi, które trafiały do schroniska. Skrzywdzone, nieszczęśliwe i bezradne, często tak poranione psychicznie, że kąsały ręce wyciągnięte z pomocą.

Jakże chciałby jej pomóc, jak bardzo chciałby spotkać ją w innych okolicznościach, zabrać do domu i wszystkim się podzielić. Chciał jej powiedzieć o tylu sprawach i nie wiedział, co wybrać, co jest najważniejsze a przecież czas umykał coraz prędzej, coraz mniej go mieli.

\- Misiek wszystko zmienił. - Oznajmił w końcu z gardłem ściśniętym ze wzruszenia. - Dzięki niemu stałem się bardziej sobą... Odkryłem kim naprawdę jestem. - Odchrząknął i z każdym słowem nabierał większej pewności. - Stałem się tatą. Dorosłem.

Dean znów wydał z siebie psi dźwięk, ni to ziewnięcie ni warknięcie i zaczął go obwąchiwać, ocierać się i lizać policzki.

\- Tak, tak! Też go kochasz. Obaj go kochamy. - Cas udał zniecierpliwienie tym zalewem pieszczot. Dean łasił się przymilnie i z werwą trzepał ogonem na boki. Szczeknął i wywalił różowy jęzor na brodę. Można było prawie zobaczyć, że śmieje się od ucha do ucha. Cas przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się do mamy z krótkim wyjaśnieniem. - Trzymają sztamę i są największymi kumplami. Nawet kiedy się kłócą. A uwierz mi, dorastający chłopak potrafi dać do wiwatu, zwłaszcza kiedy jest alfą. Czasem mam ich obu dość! A reszta! O ho, ho... Joy wcale nie jest małą damą, wyrasta na jakąś łobuziarę! Grejp przeklina jak stary marynarz... Jim tęskni za Johnem... - Przycichł. - Też za nim tęsknię. I za Mary...

\- Twoje dzieci są wspaniałe. - Tym razem to mama uścisnęła go z pociechą. - Bądź z nich dumny tak jak ja jestem dumna z ciebie. 

\- Jesteś?

\- Wiesz... To nie jest tak, że tu mamy podgląd w życie naszych bliskich jakbyśmy wam zaglądali przez okno... - Pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. - To raczej... Powidoki... Pojedyncze obrazy... Coś jak sny, bardzo zamazane i mgliste... Emocje, ale tylko te najsilniejsze. Docierało do mnie, kiedy byłeś zrozpaczony albo cierpiałeś... - Przycisnęła jego splecione dłonie do własnej piersi. - Też cierpiałam, z tobą. Dlatego wiem, że między wami się poukładało. - Znów zwrociła się do wilka. - Wiem, kiedy mój syn jest szczęśliwy. 

\- Znów jesteśmy razem. - Cas zmierzwił sierść Deana i wtulił nos w jego kark. Dean obejrzał się na niego z tak psim i wiernym oddaniem w oczach, że Magda już bez resztek wątpliwości zrozumiała, czemu młode duszki aż się przepychały między sobą, żeby im się czym prędzej urodzić. I czemu Mary i John robili co mogli, by pomoc im się zejść. - Mamuś! A spotkałaś może Ellen?! Czy mogę z nią chociaż przez chwilkę pomówić?

\- Spotkałyśmy się, ale przelotnie. Bardzo była za twoim mężem... - szepnęła, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok, bo stosunek do Deana nieco ich poróżnił i nie stały się przyjaciółkami. - Ucieszyła się, że nie spotkała tu córki i jakiś czas temu ruszyła dalej. Z waszą Mary. 

\- Mary...?

\- Nic nie stoi w miejscu. Nawet w zaświatach. Nasz czas dobiega końca. Bardzo żałuję, że dane było nam tylko tyle... Za mało. Ale jestem szczęśliwa, że mogliśmy wreszcie porozmawiać. Nie wiem, czemu Pierwszy Wilk tak to urządził, że w snach widziałeś mnie pod inną postacią...

\- Klaczy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, pewnie jednak miał w tym jakiś cel... - Obejrzała się nerwowo, jakby ktoś niewidzialny ją poganiał i nalegał, by już kończyć spotkanie. - Przepraszam, że nie mogłam cię wychowywać. Że mnie nie było z tobą...

\- Mamuś, tak bardzo cię kocham! - Ściskali się i tulili coraz paniczniej, a każda kolejna sekunda spędzona razem warta była więcej niż kopalnie złota i nasłynniejsze brylanty w królewskich czy smoczych skarbcach. - Żałuję, że twoje życie trwało tak krótko i przepraszam, że to przeze mnie... - Zaczęli mówić jednocześnie, przerywać sobie w pół słowa i wyjaśniać najważniejsze sprawy, żeby nic im nie umknęło.

\- Żyjesz, masz dzieci! Część mnie żyje w was! - Podniosła głos, przekrzykując zrywający się wicher. Dean szczeknął złowrogo, capnął Casa zębami za nogawkę i gwałtownie pociągnął w tył. - Kocham cię!

\- Mamo!

Dean warczał, zapierał się łapami i ciągnął omegę w sobie wiadomym kierunku nie bacząc na nic. Wokół rozpętała się piekielna ulewa, z ogłuszającymi gromami i piorunami rozdzierającymi powietrze. Cas stracił równowagę i byłby upadł na tyłek, gdyby ziemia całkiem się nie załamała pod ich stopami, zupełnie jak pękający lód i runął w przepaść, gubiąc Deana i tracąc z oczu nie tylko mamę, ale cały świat.

Znów nastały ciemności a jedynym dźwiękiem, wypełniającym mu uszy był własny przeciągły lament, odbijający się tysięcznym echem...

dean   d e a n      D  E  A  N        **D   E    A    N          DEEEAAAANNNNNNNNNN**

 

* * *

 

Misiek snuł się po domu jak kopnięty szczeniaczek, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć zajęcia. Nawet gry na konsoli go nudziły, wyścigi wydawały się banalne, strzelanki irytujące i bezcelowe a przejażdżki po fantastycznych krainach w poszukiwaniu złota i potworów usypiały nie gorzej niż niektóre lektury szkolne. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu wszystko, co dotąd sprawiało przyjemność, ostatnio tylko drażniło i męczyło.

Dom wydawał się nienaturalnie cichy i pusty. Ojciec przesiadywał w sypialni, a kiedy schodził do kuchni miał tak skwaszoną minę, że Misiek wolał go już nie zagadywać o tatusia. Ten tatuś! Ojciec powinien go chyba przełożyć przez kolano i wybić cały ten Xanax z głowy. I depresję. Nie było nic gorszego od tatusia w depresji i Misiek z każdym dniem martwił się coraz bardziej.

Po cholerę im był ten cały wyjazd do Teksasu? Nie mogli na miesiąc miodowy wybrać jakiejś bardziej rozrywkowej okolicy? Las Vegas? Los Angeles? Floryda? Albo ten Paryż, co go tatuś zawsze chciał zwiedzić i wynudzić się wśród starożytnych obrazów i rzeźb z gołymi babami bez ramion i głów? Mogliby sobie nakupować plastikowych pamiątek i wrócić w dobrych humorach i wszyscy byliby zadowoleni. 

Może z wyjątkiem Jima, ale i on się w końcu przecież przekona, że tatuś jest najszczęśliwszy z ojcem i tyle. Koniec, kropka.

No, póki się nie zaczął zadawać z tym pajacem, Peterem i nie uprzyjemnił sobie życia prochami! Naprawdę, za to się tatusiowi należy porządny ochrzan! Tylko niech już dojdzie do siebie, bo teraz ciągle śpi i śpi i nie wiadomo, czy cokolwiek je, bo ojciec znosi tace z prawie nieruszonym jedzeniem i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to podłączą go do kroplówek...

Wilcza, alfia natura Miśka kazała mu coś zrobić, działać, chronić najbliższą, najcenniejszą omegę... Gotów był o to kłócić się z ojcem, który w jego oczach nie spisywał się najlepiej w swojej roli, ale ojciec nie dawał się sprowokować. W zastępstwie szukał zwady z młodszym rodzeństwem, ale Jim i Joy przezornie schodzili mu z drogi, przesiadując w swoich pokojach. 

Był jeszcze dziadek Frank, pełniący swoistą wartę w korytarzu na piętrze, ale kiedy Misiek nafukał na niego licząc na oczyszczającą awanturę, dziadek go przytulił i cierpliwie zapewnił, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo tatuś już nie z takich opresji się podnosił. Młody alfa siąknął nosem, wtulając się w pachnącą kurzem i lasem wojskową kurtkę, a potem uciekł do siebie, żeby się wypłakać.

Bo dostał alergii na ten cholerny kurz.

Albo na las.

I to nie wypada, żeby prawie szesnastoletni mężczyzna ryczał dziadkowi w rękaw, co nie? Nawet jeśli to jest atak chorobotwórczych alergenów na układ immunologiczny, a na to żaden facet nie poradzi, choroba jest choroba i tyle. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc.

Dlatego Misiek się ucieszył, kiedy wreszcie tatuś wynurzył się z pokoju i nie tylko zszedł na śniadanie, ale nawet wziął samochód i pojechał do schroniska. Ojciec zachwycony nie był tą samotną wyprawą i prawdę mówiąc Misiek uważał, że tatuś powinien mieć kierowcę, ale skoro się uparł... Ojciec mu najwyraźniej za bardzo popuszcza. Kompletnie niezrozumiale, bo w tej sytuacji przykrócenie smyczy, jak to on zawsze groził, byłoby uzasadnione.

Im obu odbiło. Tatuś przechodził jakieś załamanie nerwowe, a ojciec chyba zapomniał jak być alfą i zaprowadziać porządki. 

O, i teraz zamiast jechać z tatusiem, siedzi na werandzie i... drzemie! Zdrzemnął się, gdy tatuś tam sobie sam jeździ po lesie! Fakt, ojciec wygląda, jakby nie spał od kilku dni, ale TERAZ? Serio?

Może się starzeje?

Misiek przyglądał mu się z góry, założywszy ramiona na torsie. Nie wyglądał jeszcze dziadkowo, ale kalendarza się nie oszuka. Przekroczył czterdziestkę, a to już z górki... Tak to się zaczyna... Coraz mniej siły, pamięć szwankuje... Kondycja już nie ta... Trzeba będzie zacząć się wdrażać do rządzenia, bo wataha nie może zostać bez przewodnika. Na szczęście dla wszystkich Misiek jest młody, dziarski i ma wszystkie niezbędne walory, by przejąć władzę i zaopiekować się rodziną.

Przyniósł koc i nakrył ojca, który tylko chrapnął i wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie.

Kochany staruszek. Całe szczęście jeszcze się nie ślini, jak chorzy na demencję, ale wypoczynek mu się przyda. 

\- Śpij. Ja tu popilnuję. - Oświadczył młody alfa, czekający na awans i pomaszerował do sypialni, żeby pogrzebać w laptopie ojca. Skoro ma mu ująć ciężaru rządzenia, powinien przejrzeć pliki. Maile, bilanse, konta bankowe, tego typu sprawy związane z władzą, co nie?

A tata niech się regeneruje. W tym wieku sen to podstawa. I gingko biloba. Oraz regularne wypróżnianie. Ciocia Jody o tym wspomina, kiedy zmusza dziadka Franka do jedzenia warzyw. I zabrania mu pić piwo, wtedy dziadek mówi, że musi, bo to dobre na nerki i w ogóle w pewnym wieku z sikaniem nie ma żartów, bo prostata nie zna litości i nie bierze jeńców. Jeszcze trzy, cztery lata i rodzice teoretycznie sami mogliby zostać dziadkami. Nie to, żeby Misiek myślał o szczeniaczkach. Ale to znaczy, że tylko cztery lata dzielą ich od...

...wieku starczego.

Młody alfa aż się wzdrygnął. Jak ten czas leci! Jeszcze ich pamiętał z dzieciństwa, obu w kwiecie wieku, a teraz... Dziadkowie. Nic dziwnego, że tatuś ma depresję. Chciałby jeszcze pożyć a ojciec pewnie ma już pierwsze objawy ~~impotencji~~ niewydolności krążeniowej.

 

* * *

 

\- DEAN! - wrzasnął Cas i gruchnął plecami o klepisko. 

\- Cas! - wrzasnęli jednym głosem Adam i Katie, rzucając się mu na pomoc. Również kozy rzuciły się do swojego domku, niezbyt zadowolone z dzikich lokatorów, którzy nasmrodzili palonym zielskiem i świeczkami. Młodsze koźlątka zupełnie nie czuły naturalnego respektu przed wilkami, becząc co sił w małych płuckach i skacząc dookoła, bo przecież życie jest zabawą!

Kozie mamy czasem słuchały instynktu, podpowiadającego żeby się nie bratać z odwiecznym wrogiem, ale ten głos rozsądku szybko cichł, bo przecież odwieczny wróg nie szczędził im karmy, świeżej wody, regularnie wyprzątał brudne sianko i jedyne na co można się skarżyć, to zamykanie na noc w zagrodzie i zamykanie ogrodu z pysznymi warzywami i krzakami owoców. Odwieczny wróg chował dla siebie te smakołyki i trudno się było mu dziwić. Czy ktoś by się oparł delicjom w postaci cukinii, kabaczków, dyń, słodkich buraków i jabłek zwieszających się nisko z ciężkich gałęzi, do których tak łatwo można sięgnąć pyskiem, wystarczy się oprzeć przednimi kopytkami o pień!

\- Nic ci nie jest? - Katie pomogła mu wstać a Adam zaczął zbierać porzucone sprzęty i ogarki świec, wyrywając je kozom spomiędzy zębów. 

\- Nienażarte bestie! Nie jedzcie tego! Otrujecie się... To nie pszczeli wosk... - Próbował im wytłumaczyć, chociaż oczywiście nie mogły go zrozumieć. - Rozbolą was brzuchy! 

Kozy rzecz jasna miały chrapkę na nowe smaki, a skoro przeżyły niebieskiego crocksa, pasek ze sztucznej skóry i niepoliczoną ilość kredek świecowych i zabawek Westa to i świece były im niestraszne, zwłaszcza pachnące wanilią i truskawkami. 

W oddalonym o kilka mil domu nad jeziorem pochrapujący niespokojnie wilk też obudził się z krzykiem i nie tracąc ani chwili, jeszcze z piaskiem pod powiekami i zesztywniałymi mięśniami, wskoczył do ulubionej Impali i pomknął przez las, podskakując na wybojach i sterczących korzeniach.

\- To jeden z tych głupich snów... - mamrotał do siebie uspokajająco, kiedy z nieprawdopodobną prędkością pokonywał trasę dzielącą dom od schroniska. - To tylko sen... Ale i tak mu wleję! Spiorę go na kwaśne jabłko, chociaż to TYLKO SEN!

\- To nie sen! - Oznajmił gromko Cas, wybiegając mu naprzeciw w otoczeniu stadka brodatych czworonogów. - Byłeś tam! 

\- Ale gdzie? - Wyskoczył zza kierownicy akurat w idealnym momencie, by Cas wylądował mu w ramionach. Jedno spojrzenie w roześmiane, szczęśliwe oczy rozbroiło alfę z wszelkiego niepokoju. 

\- Byłeś tam ze mną! Pamiętam! Wszystko pamiętam, to nie był sen. To nie był sen. Spotkaliśmy ją i wszystko pamiętam!... - Wydyszał uradowany, obsypując alfę pocałunkami. - To nie był sen, wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że w końcu się uda! To była moja mama! 

\- Mama! - Rozłożył ramiona szeroko, kiedy Dean objął go mocno w pasie i zakręcił wokół.

\- Moja mama... - szepnął, tuląc się do niego i zaplatając uda wokół jego bioder. - Magda. Moja mama.

 

 


End file.
